The Loud House: Revamped
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: This is my own version of the Loud House where I move to Royal Woods, Michigan. When I move to Michigan and Meet the Loud Kids, The Entirety of the Universe will change forever. Get ready evil, Justice has many brand new faces. The Universe now has a bunch of new Champions. Self Insert OC story. Crossovers with other shows later on. Mixed genres. Multi-crossover. Harem later on.
1. Origins Part 1: Moving and Meeting

'''Origins Part 1: Moving and Meeting the Louds.''

* * *

Me and my family are moving to Michigan. My name is James Knudson but my friends call me J.D. Me, my mom and dad, my sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew are moving into our new multi-million dollar mansion in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Me: I'm going to check out the neighborhood.

Sumner: Be safe.

As I checked out the neighborhood, I walked along Franklin Avenue and found one house that was really Chaotic. It was 1216 Franklin Avenue.

Me. Boy that house is hectic.

Then I accidentally bumped into someone.

Me: Oof! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

But it was a boy named Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's okay. It happens to me too. Oh you must be new here. I'm Lincoln Loud.

Me: (I shake his hand) It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Knudson. But call me J.D. Me and my family just moved here from Castle Rock, Colorado. We live in that mansion 1 block southwest of here. (I Pointed behind me to my Mansion)

Lincoln: Wow! That's awesome. Let me introduce you to my family.

Me: Okay.

* * *

Lincoln took me inside his house. It was about as big as where I used to live.

Lincoln: Welcome to the Loud House. Let me show you around.

In the kitchen, Lincoln introduced me to his parents.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet J.D. Knudson. He just moved here from Castle Rock, Colorado.

Lynn Sr.: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and This is my lovely wife Rita.

Me: (I shake their hands) Pleasure to meet you both.

Rita: So how do you like it here in Royal Woods?

Me: It's Awesome so far.

Lynn Sr.: Well welcome to the neighborhood.

Me: Thank you.

Lincoln: Come on J.D. Let me show you our pets.

Me: Okay. It's nice to meet you both

Lynn Sr.: Pleasure is ours.

Lincoln showed me his pets: a dog, a cat, a canary and a hamster.

Lincoln: These are our pets. The dog is Charles, the cat is Cliff, the canary is Walt and the hamster is Geo. We named them after cartoon characters.

Me: They're so cute.

Lincoln: I know. Let me show you my room.

Lincoln took me upstairs to his room. It was small.

Lincoln: This is my room.

Me: It seems rather small.

Lincoln: Yeah it's a converted linen closet but I'm happy with it.

Me: Well whatever works out. You got a lot of cool stuff.

Lincoln: Thanks. Also I have 10 sisters.

Me: (Shocked) 10 Sisters!? Holy Guacamole!

Lincoln: I know. Would you like to meet them?

Me: Sure.

* * *

Lincoln took me into another room and he introduced me to the youngest sister.

Lincoln: This is the youngest: Lily. She's 15 months old.

Me: Aw! She's so cute.

Lily was about to cry.

Me: Oh I think I know what you want.

I hand Lily her Lavender Blankie.

Lincoln: You're great with babies J.D.

Me: I've had some experiences. (I hold her) (Baby Talk) You want to see some silly faces? (I make a lot of funny faces and she laughs)

Lincoln: Wow, you are great with that.

I put Lily in her crib and the second youngest sibling came in.

Lisa: Greetings elder brother. Who is this fine gentleman you have with you?

Lincoln: This is my friend J.D. Knudson. J.D. this is Lisa.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa.

Lincoln: Lisa is the genius of us. She's 4-years-old and she has a PhD and won a Junior Nobel Prize.

Me: Wow. That's amazing. I've noticed all sorts of high-technology equipment when we came in here. Lisa are you trying to figure out how to cure every disease known to man and invent new ways to benefit all of humanity?

Lisa: Yes I am. I've recently came up with a cure for Escherichia Coli, street name: E-coli.

Me: Wow! That is incredible.

Then a voice screamed.

Lola: LAAANAA! STOP IT!

Lana: Make me!

Lincoln: We got another twin fight.

Me: Twin sisters huh? Cool.

* * *

Lincoln took me into the twins room.

The twins were fighting in a cloud.

Me: Does this happen a lot?

Lincoln: Yep it does.

Lincoln broke up the fight.

Lincoln: Guys I'd like you to meet my friend J.D. He just moved here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Can you tell me about yourselves?

Lola: My name is Lola Loud. I like Tea Parties, the Color Pink, and photo shoots. I compete in Beauty Pageants.

Me: I can see that. You have a lot of Pageant Crowns and trophies. You have quite the talent.

Lola: Why thank you.

Lana: My name is Lana Loud. I like mud, animals, and I'm a handyman. (Hands me a business card) I do toilets, sinks, showers and automobiles.

Me: Wow!

Lana's frog friend Hops leaps onto her shoulder.

Lana: This is my friend Hops.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Hops.

Hops high-fives me with his tongue.

Lincoln: Lana & Lola are both 6 years old and they have different traits.

Me: That's all right with me.

The 4th youngest came in.

Laney: Lincoln can I ask you a quick question?

Lincoln: Sure Laney. But first let me introduce you to someone. This is my friend J.D. Knudson. He just moved here from Colorado. J.D. This is Laney Loud. She is 7 years old and she is our artist.

Laney: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Likewise.

Lincoln: Sorry J.D. I miscounted. I have 11 sisters.

Me: That's alright. It happens to me too. So what kind of pictures do you paint?

* * *

Laney showed me her paintings and they were beautiful. She had a lot of talent.

Me: Laney, your pictures are beautiful.

Laney: Thank you.

Lincoln: So what did you want to ask me?

Laney: I forgot. I'm sorry.

Me: That happens to me too. I hate it when that happens.

The 5th youngest appeared out of nowhere and scared us as a pipe organ plays.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy. This is my friend J.D.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy. I take it you're into vampires and dark stuff?

Lucy: That's right.

Me: I'm a fan of the band Within Temptation. They're awesome.

Lucy: Interesting. I'm into poetry and I have my own funeral service.

Lucy handed me a business card.

Me: Lucy's Lament. I'll have to call you when one of my family members kicks the bucket so to speak.

Lucy: Thank you. I need a word that rhymes with "rain".

Me: Poetry really wasn't my thing but I know a few. How about Gain, Drain, Train or Chain?

Lucy: Thank you. (Walks off)

Me: Lucy is pretty cool.

Lincoln: Yeah but to me she can be spooky.

Me: Well that's okay

Lynn Jr.: (Offscreen) Heads up!

A football flew in and I caught it.

Lincoln: Wow! You got quick reflexes.

Me: Thank you.

The 5th oldest came in.

Lynn Jr.: You caught my football? Cool.

Lincoln: Lynn this is my friend J.D. J.D. this is Lynn. She's 13-years-Old and she's the Sports Fanatic and Athlete.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lynn Jr.: Same here.

She shakes my hand and she has a strong grip.

Me: Wow. You have a strong grip. What sports do you play?

Lynn Jr.: Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, Football, Hockey, And More.

Me: Wow. You have a tremendous love of sports. I watch a lot of football and baseball on t.v. But I mostly watch crime documentaries.

Lynn Jr.: Cool.

Lincoln: We still have more sisters to meet.

* * *

As we were about to enter Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln pulled out an umbrella as a bucket of water dumped on us. We didn't get soaked.

Me: The old water bucket over the door trick. A classic.

Luan: Come on Lincoln. I thought we were Pails. (rimshot) (laughs)

Me: (Laughs) Good one.

Lincoln: (Groans) J.D. This is Luan. She's 14 years old and she is the jokester.

Me: It's a pleasure and I can tell you have quite the sense of humor.

Luan: Thank you. I have a (shakes my hand and zaps me) Shocking Personality. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) You are so Funny!

Luan: (Reveals a Joy Buzzer) Thank you I know what Buzzes you. (Rimshot) (Laughs)

Me: (Laughs) Lincoln, Luan is Hilarious! (Laughing Hysterically) Call a doctor! I'm about to bust a gut!

Lincoln: J.D. just moved here from Colorado Luan.

Luan: Wow. I've heard it's beautiful there.

Me: (Calms Down) Sorry about that. It is beautiful. The Mountains are gorgeous.

Electric guitar music played and we saw the 3rd eldest Luna playing.

Me: Rock on Dudette!

Luna: Thanks Dude!

Lincoln: (Luna Stops Playing) Luna this is J.D. He just moved here from Colorado. Luna is 15 years old.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Luna.

Luna: Likewise dude.

Me: So you're the rockstar of the family?

Luna: Yep. My idol Mick Swagger is my inspiration and it's Rockin! (Guitar Strum) Yeah!

Me: Rock on!

* * *

We went to the last room and out came the 2nd eldest.

Leni: Oh hello there. Are you Elvis?

Me: (Laughs) No I'm not. But a lot of people say that I look like Elvis brought back as someone else.

Lincoln: Leni this is J.D. He just moved here. J.D. This is Leni. She's 16 years old.

Me: It's a pleasure.

Leni: Same here.

Me: You sure are pretty Leni.

Leni: Oh why thank you J.D.

She left and We met the eldest sister.

Lincoln: Hey Lori.

Lori: Whatever it is, I'm busy.

Me: You must be the eldest of the Loud sisters. I'm J.D. I just moved here from Colorado.

Lori: Oh. It's a pleasure. I'm Lori. I was texting Bobby.

Me: I take it he's your boyfriend?

Lori: Yes he is.

Lincoln: Lori is 17 years old and she's the bossy one.

Me: I see.

Lori: So how beautiful is Colorado?

Me: The mountains are gorgeous. I loved Colorado and lived there for my entire life. I'm going to love Royal Woods even more. I got to get home and finish moving in to my huge mansion.

Everyone came out and were amazed and started bombarding me with questions.

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! One at a time people.

Lola: How did you get a mansion?

Me: My family won the Jackpot of the Colorado Lottery and we're now filthy rich.

Lori: Can you show us?

Me: Sure.

* * *

I led the Loud family to our huge multi-million dollar mansion and they were in awe.

Me: Welcome to my Humble Abode.

Lori: You live in the old Morbucks Estate?

Me: Yep. I take it they were the previous owners of this mansion?

Lola: Yeah. Princess Morbucks was the worst, spoiled rotten and snobbiest child ever known here in Michigan. She went to our school at Royal Woods Elementary and after she went on several crime sprees she became homeless.

Lisa: All their assets were seized and they were evicted and forced to live on the streets.

Me: I hate people like that. She got what was coming to her.

Inside I showed the Loud's around and we saw numerous rooms.

The Loud's were amazed.

After the Loud's went back to their house I finished unpacking my stuff and got into bed.

Me: I'm gonna love it here in Michigan.

THE END.

* * *

There you have it folks. This is my first fanfiction ever created. I inserted myself and my family as OC's and used the Morbucks Estate from The Powerpuff Girls as my new home.

I added Kinghammer Publishing's Fanfiction Character Laney Loud to add more interest. I'm sorry if I stole your character.

All characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios

Laney Loud belongs to Kinghammer Publishings

The Morbucks Estate and Princess Morbucks belongs to Cartoon Network.

Also I would like to thank Thomperfan for the ideas and inspiration.


	2. Origins Part 2: Left in the Dark

**Origins Part 2: Left in the Dark**

Hunter Spector: Do you believe in Ghosts? Join me, Hunter Spector Spectre Hunter Leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or ARGGH! as I descend into the scariest place in any home: THE BASEMENT! Sunday night at 8:00 PM. Don't miss it or you'll be left in the dark. ARGGH!

I am over at Lincoln's house and just bursting with excitement.

Lincoln marks today on his calendar.

Lincoln: It's finally here! The live season finale of the GREATEST, SHOW, EVER!

Me: Oh Yeah! ARGGH!

Lincoln: Alright, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with 11 sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And you'd be right. Every sunday at 8, it's the same thing.

(Cuts to a flashback of his sisters fighting over the remote) End Flashback

Me: I bet it's like going into a lion's den.

Lincoln: Yep. Tonight, I have a plan. (Busts out his walkie-talkie and calls Clyde) Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?

Clyde: (on the Walkie-talkie) This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you at your house and me at mine, right?

Lincoln: (to me) For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it separately. Clyde's got a huge crush on my sister Lori.

Me: Your oldest sister?

Lincoln: Yep. It gets awkward.

Clyde: (Looking dreamily at a drawing of Lori) Hubba Hubba.

Lincoln: Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?

Clyde: Uh, You better hurry Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Distract My Sisters So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action.

Me: Whoo! That's a mouthful. How about Operation: ARGGH Distraction?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Me: How are we gonna pull this off? (He gives me two frogs) What do we need frogs for?

Lincoln: Follow Me.

I follow him over to the twins room

Lola & Lana came out of their room.

Lola & Lana: Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!

Lincoln: Did someone say tea party? (reveals a tea pot and a box of cookies)

Lola: Eeeee! Thank you Lincoln! (Takes the items and goes back into her room)

Me: (in my head) Oh I see how he's doing it.

Lana: Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!

Me: Not even if (pulls out something from behind him) these guys are invited? (holds out the two frogs; one croaks)

Lana: Eeeee! Thanks J.D.! (takes the frogs and goes back to her room)

Lincoln: Hey Luan!

Luan: I was just heading downstairs to watch TV.

Lincoln: You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it again.

Lola & Lana are fighting

Luan: This is totally going to go viral! (goes in to record the brawl) Thanks Linc.

Me: Hey Luan. Why couldn't the 11-year-old get into the Pirate Movie?

Luan: Why?

Me: It was Rated ARR! (closes one eye, Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.!

Me: No offense Lincoln.

Lincoln: None taken J.D. but that was a good one.

Me: Thank you.

Laney came out of her room with a book in her hands.

Lincoln: Oh! Hey Laney!

Laney: Oh, I was just going to the living room to read my book in peace. I can't focus with Lola and Lana fighting next door.

Me: No problem

I pull out some earmuffs and place them onto Laney's head.

Laney: Gee, Thanks J.D.

Laney went back into her room and Lisa and Lily came out and I grab Lily.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa, I saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed.

Lisa: The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose and galus galus ovum.

Me: Milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs? (Lincoln holds out said ingredients)

Lisa: You say tomato I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you. (Takes the ingredients and goes back into her room)

Lynn: Yeah! Two Minutes to game time! Whoo!

Lincoln: Hey Lynn, check it out. (holds out a football that starts floating) I filled with helium for the extreme player who demands more.

Lynn: I demand more!

Leni comes out

Me: Go Long! (I throw the ball into Lynn's room. Lynn struggles to get the ball)

Lynn: Get over here you!

Lincoln: Oh my gosh! Leni!

Leni: What is there a spider on me? (Frantically rubs her head) Get it Off! Get it Off! Get it Off! Get it Off!

Me: I have some awesome clothes you can make. (I pull out a piece of paper with fashion designs on it, unfold it and give it to Leni) Here.

Leni: Oh these are totes adorbes! I'll go make them right now. (Leni heads back into her room)

Luna comes out.

Luna: Hey bros! TV tonight is gonna be rockin'! (strums her guitar) Yeah!

Me: Rock on Luna!

Lincoln: Or you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom. (Holds out a colorful flashlight and Luna takes it)

Luna: That is sweet! Thanks Linc! (goes back into her room)

Lori came out

Lori: Has anyone seen my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!

Me: (takes out the phone and presses buttons on it) I got this. (I run over to Lori and give the phone to her) Lori! Here's your phone. I found it in the bathroom and figured you accidentally left it there.

Lori: Oh. Thank you J.D. How are you it liking here?

Me: It's awesome. (Lori's phone rings)

Lori: Hello? Oh, Hi Bobby. (Laughs) No, I didn't text you to call me. But I'm glad you did. (to me) Thanks for finding my phone J.D.

Me: No problem Lori.

We see Lily sleeping.

Me: Aww she's tired. Watch this Lincoln.

I use the Force and bring Lily's blanket over to me and wrap her in it.

Lincoln was amazed

Lincoln: How did you do that?

Me: I have lots of unique powers. I'll go put Lily in her crib and meet you in the living room.

Lincoln: That was Awesome!

I put Lily to bed and run downstairs.

Me: Am I on time?

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: I have this feeling we forgot something.

Lincoln: Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan.

Lucy: You forgot me.

Lincoln and I got scared as a pipe organ plays, we fall to the ground.

Lincoln: Lucy! I always forget about Lucy.

Lucy: Story of my life.

Me: Hey Lucy. You need some words for your latest poem?

Lucy: Not this time. It's the season premiere of my favorite show, "Vampires of Melancholia". How you liking it here in Royal Woods, J.D.?

Me: It's awesome Lucy. Thank you for asking.

Lucy: You're welcome.

Lincoln: This is the episode of ARGGH that everyone is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let us watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?

Me: I would've chosen a black rose.

Lucy: Those are my favorite flowers J.D. but I'm sorry guys but you know the rule. I was here (in slow motion) First.

Lincoln: NOOOOOO! (Looks at the remote and licks it) Ha!

Me: Ew!

Lucy: (holds up another remote) That's the old remote that Lily threw in the toilet.

(Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps and I console him.

Lucy: Sorry Lincoln. I can't miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold, tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he wasn't from another century.

Lincoln: Another century! (He whispers something to me and I smile and wink and give him the thumbs up) That's okay, lucy. You watch your show on the big color TV. I'll go watch my show on dad's crummy, old black-and-white TV.

This got her attention.

Lucy: Black and White are my favorite colors

Me: Yeah, It'll make watching my show a little more spooky!

Lucy: Spooky is also my favorite color.

Lincoln: Well enjoy your vampires.

Lucy: Wait! I'll take the old TV.

In Lucy's room I carried in the old TV and put it on Lucy's bed.

Lincoln: Wow. J.D. you are strong.

Me: It's not that heavy. I help dad around the yard a lot.

Lincoln: Now to plug it in.

I noticed the plug is all dented, bent and had electrical wires exposed.

Me: This plug needs to be fixed. But we'll try it anyway. (I plug it in and the power goes out) Oh Tire Logs!

The Loud kids were murmuring in confusion about why the power was out.

Lori: All right! All right! Everybody just calm down!

Leni: Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind!

Lori: No you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?

Lincoln: Me and J.D. were just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out.

Lori: Of course it was your fault, Lincoln.

(All the other sisters complain about what their brother did)

Laney: Girls please! I'm sure Lincoln didn't mean to cause a blackout.

Lincoln: Yeah! All I did was plug in some dumb old TV!

Me: (coming to Lincoln's defense) Yeah, We didn't mean to make the lights go out!

Luan: Hey! I know the reason why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! (me and her laugh as her siblings sigh) Get it? Get it?

Me: (Laughing) Yeah, good one Luan.

Lisa: That one was so good it deserved a cookie. (Hands her one)

Luan: Oh thanks. (eats it) So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other light bulb? (suddenly starts glowing)

The rest of the siblings and I gasp.

Me: Whoaaaa.

Lincoln: You're glowing.

Luan: Oh. I already told you that one.

Luna: No dude. YOU are glowing.

Me: Yeah. You look like a human light stick.

Luan: Hey, wow!

Lori: Everyone back away from Luan. (The siblings step back) Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore.

Leni: Yeah! Not after what you did to me!

(cuts to a flashback of Leni and Lisa with Leni experiencing side effects from Lisa's experiment. Her face is extremely swollen and covered in blemish like substances)

Leni: My face feels funny.

Flashback ends

Me: It was some kind of experimental cream that was created to get rid of acne forever, right Lisa?

Lisa: Affirmative J.D. Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequoria Victoria Jellyfish into a cookie. I call them Gloweos. Besides, now we can see.

Me: How Illuminating. (Luan and I Laugh and the others sigh) Lisa your experiment worked successfully.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lori: Okay, Everyone huddle around Luan. (We do as Lori says)

Luan: I always knew I was the light of your life. (Luan and I laugh as the rest of her siblings sigh)

Lincoln: Okay. So how about we get the power back on?

Lori: Hey. When mom and dad are out, I'm in charge. So first we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here.

Me: Everybody's all present and accounted for except for Lucy.

Lucy appears and scared Lincoln.

Lucy: That's right.

I help Lincoln up.

Lincoln: Can I go flip the circuit breaker before Lucy gives me a heart attack?

Lori: Again, in charge. I'll do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?

Me: It's usually down in the basement.

We all arrived at the basement and Lori's shadow peers over the basements darkness.

Lori: Why am I the one who has to do this?

Me and everyone else: Because you're in charge!

Me: You even said so yourself.

Lori: All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the Way.

Luan: That's the brightest idea you've had all day! (Me and Luan laugh, Lori pulls her away from her siblings. After doing so, Luan's glow goes away. The rest of us gasp) Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out. (Luan and I laugh while the rest of her siblings sigh)

Laney: No! Please don't go out! I don't wanna go down there! (Shakes Luan)

Lori: Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We won't tell.

Lisa: (On her clipboard) Negative. That was the only one. Prototype.

Me: Aw Cheese Logs. I wanted to try one of those.

Lori: Just great... (hears a wooden creak and it scares her) There's something in the basement! I'm not going down there!

Lynn: (taunts) Ooh! you're scared of the dark!

Lori: I am not! You're the one who's scared.

Lynn: I'm not afraid of anything.

Lucy: Boo!

Lynn: AAH!

While most of the girls start arguing, the twins start to treble with fright.

Lola & Lana: THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BASEMENT! (sobbing)

Lincoln: Guys! I'm running out of time! It's really important that I...I...I...

Me: Lincoln, Your sisters are really scared. We have to do something.

Lincoln: (sighs in realization) You're right J.D. I need to fix this. OKAY, QUIET! (The Girls stop) Come here you too. It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Hugs the twins to comfort them)

Me: It's okay Laney. I will make sure nothing happens to anyone. (hugs me)

Lincoln: Your big brother and best friend will protect you. If fact... we will protect all of you! For I am Cadet Lincoln! **CADET LINCOLN** Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or ARRGH! **ARRGH!**

Me: And I'll protect all of you too for I am Cadet James! **CADET JAMES** Elite Lightsword Specialist of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters or ARRGH! **ARRGH!** (Lightning strikes in the background)

My eyes glow green and Lincoln puts on his night goggles and busts out his Walkie-Talkie.

Lincoln: Cadet Clyde this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need backup.

Enter Clyde

Clyde: Cadet Clyde reporting for duty. (Notices Lori and gets aroused) L-L-L-Lori? (Starts acting like a Malfunctioning Robot) RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD.

I snap my fingers and Clyde snaps out of it.

Clyde: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Clyde. Is that what you meant by awkward Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yep. (prepares to enter the basement) I will now descend into the scariest place in the house: the basement. **BASEMENT** But fear not, with my official ARRGH! Branded night vision goggles, I can see in the dark. (begins to head down but slips down the stairs and loses his walker-talkie. I run to the door.)

Me: Lincoln, are you okay?

Lincoln: The bad news is, my goggles are just a toy and do not really see in the dark! The good news is they cushioned my face from the hard basement floor.

Luan: Hey I think my video camera has a night vision setting.

Lincoln: (rushes back up) Sweet! (takes it) It's just like the cameras they use on ARRGH! I'm going in.

Me: No! Let's all go, together.

I then ignited my lightsaber. It has a green blade.

Lisa: (gasp) Is that a real lightsaber?

Me: It sure is.

Lynn: Cool. Can I touch it?

Lynn's hand was near the green blade of light and I stop her.

Me: Don't touch the blade Lynn. It's a blade of pure energy and it's powerful enough to cut through anything like a hot knife through butter. Don't worry. I'm very careful with it.

The basement, Lincoln was leading the way with Luan's camera as his guide.

Lincoln: You may want to stay close. There's no telling what could be lurking down here in the dark.

Luan: There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor.

Leni: Is someone touching my hand?

Lynn: You're touching your own hand

Me: I've trained for this guys. Everything is gonna be okay.

Lori: I hate basements.

An eerie sound comes.

Lori: (Gasps) What's that moaning?

The girls all gasp and Lincoln, Me and Clyde turn to the source

Lincoln: Don't freak out. It's just the pipes settling

Another scary sound.

Leni: What's that scratching?

The girls gasp again and I turn to the source

Me: It's alright. It's Cliff the Cat scratching a scratching post. (Cliff is using his scratching post and meows)

Lynn: (plugs up her nose) What is that smell?

The girls gasp again and Clyde sees the source.

Clyde: It's just Lily with a full diaper.

Luna is holding Lily and understandably grossed out by her baby sister

Lily: (giggles) Poo-poo!

Me: I'll have to change her later.

Another ominous noise occurs, surprising us.

Me: What is it?!

?: J.D., Lincoln, Clyde...

Me, Lincoln and Clyde: (Terrified) IT'S THE GHOST AND IT KNOWS OUR NAMES!

We start running around and screaming. Except for Lucy.

Lincoln: (Bravely) I'LL SAVE YOU, SISTERS! (Charges at the ghost)

The lights come back on and it turns out Lincoln is attacking the Laundry basket.

Lincoln: Hi-yah! Take that evil spirit!

Me: (after finding the circuit breaker and turning the lights back on myself) That's not a ghost Lincoln, it's everybody's laundry.

Lincoln emerges from the laundry and sheepishly grins; it also turns out that the sound was coming from his walkie-talkie. It was our friend Liam.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Lincoln, Clyde, J.D. Everything okay at that there house? All you're lights were gone.

Lincoln: Liam? Yeah we're alright. All the power's back on.

Leni: (with her eyes closed)

Lisa: Open your eyes.

Leni: (opens her eyes) IT'S A MIRACLE!

Lori: First one to the TV is couch commando.

Lincoln: I can still get there first! Come on Clyde, J.D.!

Lincoln hurried to the couch dragging me and Clyde along with him so we can be the first ones and races and passes all his sisters; we manage to get there first and Lincoln grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to find out that the show is now over

Hunter: WOW! Wasn't that by far the best episode of ARRGH! ever. I'd hate to be you if you missed it!

Lincoln, Clyde and I gasp.

Lincoln and Clyde: (shocked) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Disappointed) Aw Fish Sticks! And I didn't even get to see it.

Lincoln: (lamenting): I can't believe I missed my show.

Lincoln and Clyde started to break into tears and Lincoln's sisters saw how miserable they are and feel pretty bad for them.

Lori: (hands us some popcorn) Sorry you missed your show guys.

Luan: But you just lived it. Check it out. (plugs her camera into the TV and shows us what Lincoln filmed. We all watch and enjoy our little adventure on film and me, Lincoln and Clyde are happy to have actually lived the show instead of just watching it.)

Me: I guess we did live it, didn't we?

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lincoln: (to the Viewers) You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes it's about being there together. All of us.

Me: You said it.

Lucy: You forget me.

Lincoln, Clyde and the girls get startled by her appearance.

Me: Oh yeah, You too Lucy. (I check the Time) Oh my gosh! Look at the time! Wow you guys, this has been so exciting. I can already tell we're going to be the best of friends.

Lincoln: I think so too.

Lori: It's literally been nice having you here.

Luna: You're one Rockin Dude.

Me: (makes Rock on fingers) Rockin!

Lynn: I'll admit. You're alright J.D.

Lucy: Yeah you are pretty cool. For a mortal man.

Lola: Because I enjoy your company so much, you're welcome to all of my tea parties. But you better not be late to all of them or I'll

Lana Pushes Lola.

Lana: What Lola meant to say was, we look forward to having you here more.

Lisa: Affirmative. We could really use another male unit in this household.

Luan: Yeah. Anyone who laughs at my jokes is A-OK in my book.

Lily: A.D! (laughs)

Leni: You're really sweet J.D.

Me: (Smiles) Thanks Leni. I think you girls are all sweet too.

Lincoln: Come on guys. Group Hug!

We all hugged.

Me: Oh Wow. Well, I gotta go. See you guys Tomorrow.

Loud kids: Bye J.D.

I started walking home

I got to my house.

Me: Yeah. I think I'm really gonna like it here in Michigan.

THE END

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

My 2nd fanfiction is completed.

Yes I am a Jedi in all my fanfictions. But I was trained on Earth.

Lots of great adventures await. I'm 15 in my fanfictions but biologically in real life I'm 30.

Until next time. This is J.D. signing off.

Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon Studios J.D. is me. Star Wars elements belong to Lucasfilm


	3. Heavy Meddle

It starts at Royal Woods Elementary [Lincoln's School; Lincoln opens up his locker, but someone pantses him.] **Lincoln:** [to someone off-screen] "Really?" [The other kids laugh at and take photos of his expense; after class; Lincoln gets out of his desk, but the same kid tied his shoelaces together and he trips.]

 **Lincoln:** [sarcastically] "Oh, real original!" [The other kids laugh and photograph this, too; at lunch, Lincoln sits down in his favorite lunch seat only to make a fart noise and find he sat on a whoopee cushion.]

 **Lincoln:** [sarcastically] "That's real mature!" [The other kids laugh and photograph again; the bell rings and he checks his locker only for a pile of garbage to fall onto him; the kids do what they did before again.]

I make the scene

Me: (yelling) Don't you Buzzard Faces have anything better to do!?

They all run off

 **Lincoln:** [opens up a door from the trash; not taking it anymore.] "All right! That's it! Thanks for sticking up for me J.D.

Me: No problem buddy. That's what friends do.

* * *

[Lincoln, Me and Clyde are walking home from school.]

 **Clyde:** "So, you really confronted that bully?"

 **Lincoln:** "That's right. I said to meet me at 3:30 in front of my house, and we're gonna settle this."

 **Clyde:** [worried for his friend] "Whoa! You're gonna fight?!"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm not an animal, Clyde. I'm going to deliver a strongly worded speech...as soon as I write it."

Me: Good Thinking.

 **Clyde:** [noticing something] "Looks like that bully left you a note of their own."

 **Lincoln:** "Huh?" [sees a sticky note on his head, pulls it off, and reads it.] " **Lame-O.** " [There's also a piece of gum in Lincoln's hair.]

 **Clyde:** [sniffs the gum] "Ooh! Watermelon lime!"

 **Lincoln:** "Better not let my sisters see this, 'cause then they'll want to get involved and make things worse, the way they always do."

 **Clyde:** "I don't know. Maybe they'd be helpful. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman." [looks lovesick]

 **Lincoln:** "Aw, Clyde. Sweet, innocent Clyde. [to the viewers] He has no idea what it's like to have ten meddling sisters."

Me: It can't be that bad Lincoln

[Flashback to what looks like Lincoln being sick; Lori puts a thermometer in his mouth and checks his temperature; Lisa comes in with an X-Ray machine and takes his X-rays, leaving him with glowing radiation; Luan dressed as a doctor with a clown nose and Luna bandaged him up real tight; Lincoln muffles and Luan removes the bandages covering his mouth so he can breathe.]

 **Lincoln:** "Phew."

 **Leni:** [carrying a bowl of piping hot soup] "Here comes the airplane!" [spills it all over Lincoln's crotch] "Oopsie."

 **Lincoln:** [agonized] "AAAHHH! IT BURNS!" [as Leni walks off screen embarrassed.] [Luna and Luan bandage up his crotch; end flashback.]

 **Lincoln:** [holding up a finger with a bandage wrapped around it.] "And that was just a paper cut!"

Me: Okay I stand corrected.

 **Clyde:** "Well, then, you'd better get that gum out. You wanna look intimidating for that bully."

 **Lincoln:** "I was born intimidating." [tries to pull it out, but it's too grody to touch for him.] "Ew, ew! Gross!"

 **Clyde:** "You know, peanut butter will get that gum out."

 **Lincoln:** "Should I use chunky or smooth?"

 **Clyde:** "Well, if you use chunky, you're gonna have to use smooth to get the chunks out."

 **Lincoln:** "Good point. Thanks, pal."

* * *

[Lincoln goes into his house and looks around to see if any of his sisters are lurking; the coast is clear and he steps in and puts his backpack on the floor; just then, a news broadcast weather board appears next to him with his face in the sun.]

 **LHN 6 LIVE  
WEATHER REPORT: CLEAR SKIES  
LINGERING BUTT-INS  
KEEP UMBRELLA HANDY**

 **Lincoln:** "The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy."

Me: Good Thinking.

[Lily is playing with some of her toys and notices Lincoln coming in.]

 **Lincoln:** "Shh..." [steps on a squeaky toy and lifts his foot up with some squeaking aftershocks from said toy.]

 **Lily:** "Shh..."

Me: Shh...

 **Lincoln:** "Shh..." [sneaks off]

Laney: Why are we shushing? [Lincoln jumped]

Lincoln: [Nervously] Uh, Laney! What are you doing here?

Laney: I always read my book in the living room. And why do you have gum stuck in y-

Lincoln covered her mouth before she could say anything else

Lincoln: Shhh! [whispers] Please don't tell the others! I got bullied at school and I don't want anyone else to know! You know how my sisters can be when it comes to these problems.

Laney: [whispers] Oh I do. One time they found out I was being bullied at my school and they tried to help me stand up to him. And their meddling was so critical, it almost gave me whiplash!

Me: [whispers] That's awful Laney. Just a forewarning Laney, I have this powerful vigilante complex. It comes out whenever one of my friends are being threatened.

Laney: [Whispers] I understand J.D. Thank you for telling me.

Me: [whispers] You're Welcome.

Lincoln: [Whispers] So you won't tell?

Laney: [Whispers] Not a soul.

Me: [whispers] We owe you one Laney.

Lincoln: [Whispers] Great! Now where can I find some peanut butter?

Laney: [Whispers] In the Fridge.

Me: [Whispers] Thank you Laney.

 **Lori:** [from the other room] "Hold it right there!" [Lincoln thinks Lori has spotted him, but she's really talking to a friend of hers on her phone.]

 **Lori:** "He wore cargo shorts on your date? That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard."

Me: That was close.

 **Lincoln:** "Phew." [sneaks into the kitchen and gets to the fridge and looks for the peanut butter.] "Peanut butter, peanut butter...where's the peanut butter?"

Me: (Hears Luna singing) (Whispers) Luna's Coming! [Luna comes in humming a tune and Lincoln hides the gum by sticking his head in one of the crisper drawers.]

 **Luna:** "Hey, bros.

Me: Hey Luna.

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Luna. What's the haps?"

 **Luna:** [seeing Lincoln's position] "Rad way to chill out, bro."

 **Lincoln:** "Right. Totally rad."

 **Luna:** "Hey, hook me up with some pudding."

 **Me:** Let Me get it for you. [feels around for a pudding cup and touches a piece of broccoli.] Hmm Broccoli [Takes a piece of broccoli, finds a pudding cup and hands it to Luna.]

 **Luna:** "Thanks. Stay cool." [leaves]

Me: Rock on Dudette! (Makes Rock on Hand Sign) [Eats the Broccoli' **as Lincoln gets his head out of the crisper drawer with a head of cabbage on the gum and shakes it off; he finds the peanut butter jar.]**

 **Lincoln:** "Peanut butter!" [opens the jar and discovers that it's empty; frustrated.] "Ah! Why do people put empty jars back in the fridge?!" [puts it back in despite what he just ranted about]

Me: It's a bad habit of some people. [I take the empty peanut butter jar and throw it in the trash]

Lincoln: "I need a Plan B."

 **Lori:** [still on the phone] "Socks and sandals? Cut it out!"

 **Lincoln:** ""Cut it out." That's it!" [sneaks past Lori] Hey, Laney, where do we keep the scissors?

Laney: In mom and dad's room.

 **Lori:** "Now that is literally the worst thing I have ever heard." [Lincoln sneaks into his parents' room and grabs a pair of scissors to cut the gum out with; as he makes his way to the staircase, Luan is coming down]

Me: [whispers] Luan's coming!

[Lincoln sticks the gum to the wall to hide it.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Luan."

 **Luan:** "Hey, Lincoln. Hey J.D. What do you think of this joke? "If I were you, I'd go for the baboon!""

 **Lincoln:** [puzzled] "I don't get it."

Me: That one I don't get.

 **Luan:** "Oh. Well, that's just the punchline. I still gotta think of the setup."

Me: You'll think of it Luan. After all you're the funniest person I know. Oh that reminds me. What do you call 2 Bananas?

Luan: I don't know. What?

Me: You call them a pair of Slippers! (Rimshot) (Luan and I Laugh)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D. That one had lots of AP-PEAL! (Rimshot) (Me and Luan Laugh some More)

Lynn Sr.: (Offscreen) [Laughs] Good ones you two!

Me: Thank's Mr. Lynn. [Luan Walks away and We heads up the stairs and make it to the door to Lincoln's room, but his mother calls Lincoln.]

 **Rita:** [off-screen] "Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!"

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, Mom! Five minutes!"

 **Rita:** "Not five minutes! Now!"

 **Lincoln:** "I will! Just give me three minutes!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Lincoln, listen to your mother!"

Me: I'll Take it out for you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

I take the trash can out to the backyard and I put a trash can lid on my head. Then Leni comes out.

Me: Hey Leni.

 **Leni:** "Hey, J.D. Is my desk lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere."

 **Me:** [Opens the trash can and doesn't see it] Nope. Have you tried looking on your desk in your room?

 **Leni:** "So smart!" [sees the lid on my head] "What's up with that hat?"

 **Me:** "Oh, this?" [striking a few poses] "I used to wear trash can lids as hats when I was a little kid. It's funny.

 **Leni:** [inspired] "Hmm..."

I Rush up to Lincoln's room and find him talking to Lisa.

 **Lisa:** "Greetings, human. There's Liquidambar Styraciflua in your follicular area."

 **Lincoln:** "A what in my who now?"

 **Me:** She means you've got gum in your hair Lincoln. Hey Lisa. You need some help with any scientific experiments today?

Lisa: Unfortunately no J.D. but thank you. Now back to Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, yes. I'm sure it's just-"

 **Lisa:** "I assume that being of average intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I can only deduce that someone has been picking on you."

 **Lincoln:** [begging his genius sister] "Lisa, please! You can't tell! I don't want everyone getting involved."

 **Lisa:** "Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery." [walks away]

 **Lincoln:** "Phew." [enters his room]

* * *

[Lincoln takes out the scissors and snips the gum out.]

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force, Lincoln. Lisa will tell your sisters and they will come up here in 3...2...1...

[But just as Lincoln's about to dispose of the gum, Lynn kicks the door open with every sister there.]

 **Lynn:** "You're being picked on."

Laney: I didn't tell them Lincoln. I swear!

Me: I know you didn't Laney.

Lori: Wait! You knew about this?!

 **Lincoln:** [irritated] "Lisa, I thought you weren't going to say anything."

 **Lisa:** "No. What I said was I did not have room in my brain for your secret. Hence, I removed it and transferred it to Lynn, whose brain apparently has ample room."

 **Lynn:** "Thanks." [beat] "Hey!"

Me: No Lynn, she didn't mean that as an insult. She meant that your brain has enough space to store more information. Because your brain needs alot of knowledge. When your body grows your mind changes and your brain is always learning. Because Knowledge is Power.

Lisa: Precisely.

Lynn: Oh. Thank you.

Me: You're Welcome.

Luan: Now Back to Lincoln

 **Luna:** "So, you are being picked on."

Leni: I bet it was the same jerk who bullied Laney!

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] "Of course not!"

Me: (Angry) If it was then I'd pulverize him into a pulpy pancake! (Calms Down) See Laney? That's my vigilante complex.

Laney: I see what you are talking about J.D.

Lana: That is cool J.D.!

 **Luan:** "Back to Lincoln. [points to the gum] Then what's that in your hand?"

 **Lincoln:** "That's just my gum." [chews it trying to cover it up but obviously disgusted by it.] "Mmm...watermelon lime. AND HAIR!" [Lincoln coughs it out]

Me: Blech!

[the girls start demanding him to let them help him.]

Laney: Please girls! Don't help Lincoln! You'll only make it worse!

 **Lincoln:** [begging them] Please stay out of this! You'll only make it worse!"

 **Lori:** "If by worse you mean better, I agree."

 **Lola:** "You should go straight to the school principal!"

Me: That's the mature choice Lola. Thank you. We should've done that before we came home though.

Lola: Oh. Well it's too late now and you're welcome.

 **Lori:** "Forget that. You should literally text an embarrassing picture of him to all his friends."

 **Luan:** "I'm gonna write an insult comedy routine that will leave him in tears!"

 **Lynn:** [flips at Lincoln] "HOO-WAH!" [I Block a Kick meant for Lincoln] "Good defense J.D. Basic stealth ninja kick. That's how you're gonna take him down."

Me: Thanks Lynn. You have quite the fighting spirit. But Lincoln is not gonna fight.

Laney: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-... [Smoke begins puffing out of her ears; her eyes started spinning around]

[Lincoln gives us an update on the weather of his life with storm clouds coming in over his face.]

 **SISTERNADO WARNING: CATEGORY 1 BUTTING IN  
PRIMARY RISK: Making things worse for me  
Damaging childhood  
Bad advice  
BREAKING NEWS: FIRST ALERT SEVERE SISTWISTER THREAT**

 **Lincoln:** "Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch. We advise boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies."

[Lynn suddenly grabs me and has me in a hold.]

 **Lynn:** "That's the camel clutch. Another good option for ya."

Me: [Grabs Lynn and reverse twist and pins her to the floor] Not bad Lynn. But I'm a 9th degree Black Belt. I'm impressed though.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

 **Luan:** "We'll start with some basic dumb jokes. Like, "You're so dumb you locked yourself inside your car." That kind of thing."

Laney: [Stammers Gibberish]

 **Lola:** "Ooh I know! I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup!" [has a sinister smile with a sinister sting to accompany it] "I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me."

Me: You're gonna have to do better than that Lola. [I notice Lynn standing in a strange pose.] "What are you doing?"

 **Lynn:** [pulls my shirt over my face] "SURPRISE MIME ATTACK! I invented that one myself."

Me: Nice. Clever sneak attack!

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn, I'm not going to fight. I-"

 **Lynn:** "Ugh! Fine! I'll take care of this myself." [walks off]

 **Luna:** "You should do this!" [I cover my ears as Luna slams a pair of cymbals right in Lincoln's ears] "His ears'll be ringing for days!"

 **Luan:** "Ugly jokes are always good, too. Like, "You're so ugly, you have to trick-or-treat over the phone!""

 **Lincoln:** [his ears still ringing] "WHAT?!"

Laney: [continues to stammer gibberish]

[Lynn returns with a boy and is carrying him by the seat of his pants.]

 **Lynn:** "Look! I found him!" [The girls surround him and are not very happy with him.]

 **Lori:** "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that."

 **Lana:** [spits the gum right into Lincoln's hand] "Smoosh your watermelon lime gum in his hair, Lincoln!" [sees Lincoln is too hesitant to do it] "Fine. I'll do it."

 **Lincoln:** "Wait! Stop! This guy isn't my enemy! Although, thanks to you, he probably will be now." [The boy growls at him for what he's been put through.]

I look right into his eyes with pure hate and growl at him and bear my teeth at him in a ferocious manner.

Me: [Threateningly] Don't even think about it you chump! (Roars like a Tiger at the boy)

The boy was so scared that he peed his pants.

 **Lynn:** "Whoa! That was awesome.

Me: Thank's Lynn.

Lynn: [kicks the boy out] "Why are you still here?"

 **Lana:** "I can't believe I almost wasted perfectly good gum on him." [takes gum back and chews it]

 **Lynn:** "I'll go get another boy." [proceeds to do so]

 **Lincoln:** "No! Lynn, stop! IT'S NOT EVEN A BOY!" [Lynn suddenly stops surprised at that fact and the others are perplexed.]

 **Leni:** "Is it a dog?"

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] "It's a girl..." [The girls are flabbergasted and gasp to hear the news, but then, all of them except Lisa start squealing with delight. All Laney did was faint]

 **Lincoln:** [perplexed] "What?"

Me: Okay why is everyone squealing like a bunch of giddy fangirls?

[All the girls except Lisa give him a big group hug and suffocate him.]

 **Lisa:** "Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." [squeals just as delighted as they did and joins the hug.]

 **Luna:** "Lincoln! Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

 **Lola:** "She sounds so pretty."

 **Lincoln:** [suffocating] "What is happening?" [They all release Lincoln from their hug.]

 **Lori:** "When a girl picks on you, that only ever means one thing: she likes you~." [The girls all squeal again and Lincoln is just dumbfounded at this explanation.]

Me: I always thought that was nothing more than a fairy tale. Her name is Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Lori Gasped when she heard that name.

Lori: Bobby's little sister is picking on Lincoln and she likes him?

Lincoln: (to Lori) Your boyfriend's little sister is picking on me and you think she likes me?

Lori: That's right.

 **Lincoln:** [Disbelieving] "That's ridiculous! She shoved a sandwich down my pants! I was picking sesame seeds out of my butt for days!"

Me: Ew! [The girls swoon over such a flirty prank.]

 **Leni:** "So romantic..."

 **Lori:** "That's a classic."

 **Lincoln:** "You guys are nuts! She hates me! I'm gonna meet her today and give her a piece of my mind!"

 **Lori:** "You need to give her a piece of your heart instead."

 **Lincoln:** [scared] "WHAT?!"

 **Leni:** "I think he needs to kiss her." [Lily makes kissy faces in agreement.]

 **Lincoln:** [petrified] "WHAT?!"

Me: (Terrified) Uh-Oh!

 **Sisters minus Laney:** "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" [At that moment, as the girls continue chanting Lincoln to kiss his bully, they all start forming miniature tornadoes around them and merge together to create the Sisternado; a weather warning pops up with the tornados taking over Lincoln's space.]

 **SISTERNADO RED ALERT  
BREAKING NEWS  
S.O.S./TAKE COVER/#AAAHH!**

 **Lincoln:** "This just in from the National Weather Service! The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!"

 **Sisternado:** "KISS HER! KISS HER!" [traps Lincoln inside] "KISS HER! KISS HER!" [Lincoln escapes]

Me: [I grab Laney] Lets run for the bathroom!

[We run into the bathroom to seek shelter]

Me: What's wrong with Laney, Lincoln?

Lincoln: She's having an episode.

Me: I've seen this before. This is stressful confusion overload.

I get a cup of water and splash her and she's cured.

Laney: What happened?

Me: You were having a stressful confusion attack because of your sister's overprotective meddling. I know you did your best to look out for Lincoln, Laney. The girls became the SISTERNADO and I brought you here in the bathroom for shelter.

Laney: Thank you J.D. You're a true friend. But I'm so embarrassed! I do that every time I get confused. I wanted to help back there, but I didn't know what to do. And... and I-I...

Me: (I put my hand on her shoulder) I'd do anything for my friends and it's alright. I know it can be hard live in a big family and there will be times where you don't have the solution to everything. But we will always be there for you and we will never give up on you. Because siblings and friends always know the right thing to say.

Laney hugs me.

Laney: Thank you J.D.

Me: Anything for a friend.

 **Lincoln:** "[picks up his radio.] MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Clyde, do you copy?"

 **Clyde:** "Roger. I mean, this is Clyde, not Roger. But yeah. Roger, it's Clyde."

Laney: What's Lincoln calling Clyde for?

Me: For advice. The girl that's bullying Lincoln is Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori's boyfriends Little Sister and your sisters think that she's picking on Lincoln because she likes him.

Laney: I thought that was a fairy tale.

Me: I was thinking exactly the same thing.

 **Lincoln:** [panicking] "My sisters have lost their minds! They think the bully likes me! They want me to kiss her!"

 **Clyde:** "I don't know. Maybe they're right, Lincoln."

 **Lincoln:** "My sisters are never right! All they do is meddle."

 **Clyde:** "They're girls, Lincoln. They know more about these things than we do. It's a scientific fact."

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah, but there's no way that-" [suddenly starts considering the possibility] "Wow. Me? You really think she might like me? How would I know?"

 **Clyde:** "There's only one way to find out."

Me: Oh boy. I have a feeling that this is not gonna end well.

Laney: Lets go with him to support him.

Me: You read my mind. [Lincoln goes out to confront the Sisternado.]

 **Sisternado:** "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

 **Lincoln:** "Hold it!" [The Sisternado comes to a stop and the sisters turn back to normal.]

 **Lincoln:** "So am I going to kiss this girl or what?" [smirks] [The girls sans Lisa squeal again.]

 **Lisa:** "Again..." [squeals again]

* * *

 **3:30**

 **Lincoln:** "It's 3:30. Lola, lip balm." [Lola applies it] "Lana, breath mint." [Lana puts it in his mouth] "Let's do this." [heads on out to meet the girl of his dreams.]

 **Lynn:** "Go get her, Romeo."

 **Lori:** "You so got this, little bro."

 **Lola:** "Aw, our little Lincoln."

 **Lana:** "All grown up." [Lola hands Lana a tissue for her to blow her nose.]

 **Leni:** [wearing the trash lid on her head having been inspired by me.] "All the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. These are all the rage right now." [Lincoln, me and Laney step outside, Lincoln marches up to Ronnie Anne, and gives her a kiss.]

 **Sisters:** [sweetly] "Aww..." [The bully, however, responds to this romantic gesture by **trying to punch Lincoln in the face and J.D. grabs Ronnie Anne's arm]**

Me: Ronnie Anne, please don't do that and hear us out. This was something that was not supposed to happen. Lincoln's sisters minus Laney here were totally overprotective of Lincoln and Laney and they were doing everything in their power to protect him and her.

Laney: You see, Ronnie Anne we have a big family. Lincoln's our only brother. 1 boy 11 girls, me included and it gets really overpowering.

Me: Also Ronnie Anne, bullying is wrong on so many levels. It destroys lives and tears families apart and Lincoln's sisters minus Laney thought that you were picking on him because you have a crush on him. That's not how it works. Bullying is still bullying. I've seen people lives ruined because of it.

Ronnie Anne started feeling guilty about what she has done to Lincoln and tears started welling up in her eyes and she bursted out crying and embraced Lincoln in a tearful hug.

Inside the Loud House, Ronnie Anne explained why she bullied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: You see, the reason I started bullying Lincoln is because ever since Bobby started dating Lori, whenever Bobby's not busy, he spends practically all his free time texting and making goo-goo eyes at Lori and barely spends time with me. So I figured if I pick on Lincoln, then Lori will be upset about it and break up with my brother permanently.

Rita: I understand, but this is not the way to go about it. Talk to Bobby and ask him to find some special time with you.

Lori: Mom's right. I understand and Bobby needs some free time with you.

Ronnie Anne: I'm sorry Mrs. Loud. I didn't mean any harm to Lincoln. I was just so fed up with Bobby spending more time with Lori than me.

Lincoln: It's alright Ronnie Anne. I forgive you. But I'm concerned that if anyone saw us together, they would make fun of me.

Me: Let them try. Because I'm not only Lincoln's best friend and brother figure. I'm also a protector for him. Because I will be his guardian angel. Watch this.

I show everyone my greatest gift. I spread black angel wings that are darker than the night. Everyone gasped at this.

Lincoln: J.D. You're an angel?

I nod my head.

Lincoln then hugged me and he was so happy.

Luna: Dude you are more awesome than ever.

I smile and make the Rock on Hand Sign.

THE END

Me: Wasn't that a great episode everyone?

Loud's: Yeah.

Me: Now Remember kids. It is never okay to bully someone. If someone you know is a victim of Bullying, do not hesitate to help. Get an adult to help as well.

Lori: You can make a difference in the fight against bullying.

Laney: Friends are always there for you even in rough times.

Me: You have the power to make sure bullies never win. Until next time. Stay tuned to another great episode of the Loud House

EVERYONE: Good-Bye!

This message is brought to you by Stomp Out Bullying.

* * *

My 3rd fanfiction is complete.

I despise bullying with a grudge. IT makes me sick.

Loud House owned by Nickelodeon Studios

Star Wars Elements owned by Lucasfilm

J.D. owned by me


	4. The Butterfly Effect

The scene opens up on an exterior shot of the Loud House on a sunny day; Lincoln leaps out of his room to perform for the viewer.]

 **Lincoln:** "Watch in awe, as The Amazing Lincoln displays his unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now "walk the dog"!"

[Charles enters the scene, carrying a leash in his mouth.]

 **Lincoln:** "Not you, Charles. I meant the yo-yo."

[Charles wimpers, and he walks out of the scene; Lincoln does his "walk the dog" trick.]

 **Lincoln:** "I shall now go "AROUND THE WORLD"!"

[Charles enters the scene, carrying a suitcase.]

 **Lincoln:** "Sorry, still talking about the yo-yo."

[Charles whimpers, and he walks out of the scene; Lincoln attempts to do the "around the world" trick, but the yo-yo flies off his finger, ricochets around the hallway, and flies into Lisa and Lily's room, causing a crash.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] "The Amazing Lincoln will now take a brief intermission."

[Lincoln and Charles look into the room, and they see that the bottles on Lisa's desk have been broken, with their contents spilled.]

Laney: Lisa, whatever experiment you're doing do you think you can keep it down a - [Laney sees the mess in Lisa's room and gasps] Lincoln! What have you done!?

Lincoln: Uh, I was doing a yo-yo trick and then it smashed right into Lisa and Lily's room! It was an accident, I swear!

Laney: Well accident or not, you need to tell Lisa what happened.

Lincoln: Are you kidding me?! You know what she'll do if she ever finds out?!

Laney: I'm sure it won't be that bad...

[flashes into Lincoln's imagination, where Lisa observes the damage in a dark, stylized environment.]

 **Lisa:** [turning red with anger, with her teeth sharpened.] "You've completely DESTROYED MY LIFE'S WORK! I DESPISE YOU, AND YOU NO LONGER EXIST TO ME!"

[a wall of fire burns in the background behind her, along with a Satanic cultist choir, as the scene flashes back to Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** No! She musn't know about this!

 **Charles:** [wimpers]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, come on, Charles. When did you get a conscience? I've seen you poop on the couch!

Laney: But Lincoln, you can't just walk away from something you've done! Not telling the truth can have dangerous consequences!

Lincoln: You worry too much Lanes. Besides, if I just walks away, what's the worst that can happen?"

[Charles glances at the viewers; Lincoln takes the yo-yo from the damage.]

 **Lincoln:** "I'll just remove the evidence, and they'll be none the wiser."

[Lincoln, Laney and Charles walk out of the room; a drop of one chemical falls into a puddle of another chemical, causing an explosion that raises the roof.]

I was walking to the Loud House when I saw the explosion.

Me: Whoa!

I rush into the Loud House worried.

* * *

[transitions to Lisa, who is examining the damage on her desk.]

Laney: Is everything all right?

 **Lisa:** "I am not quite sure. I don't understand what went wrong.

Laney: I wouldn't know...

Me: I saw the explosion and I knew something happened.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: Science is a fickle mistress."

[Lori is looking over a hole in the wall causes by the explosion, which leads to the closet in her's and Leni's room; Leni pokes her head through the hole.]

 **Leni:** "Hi, Lori! Have we always had a window in our closet?"

 **Lori:** "Ugh, it's not a window. Lisa's experiment blew a hole in the wall." [notices a picture frame peeking out from the other side.] "What's this?"

[Lori sees that the frame contains a signed photo of Bobby.]

 **Lori:** "' **To my bodacious babe'?** Leni, why is this picture Bobby hidden on your side of the closet?"

 **Leni:** "Oh, there is it is! That was a surprise present from Bobby for your 88-day-iversary. He asked me to hide it for him, but I forgot where I put it."

 **Lori:** "That anniversary was eight days ago, and Bobby gave me socks! I can't believe this! You're literally seeing Bobby behind my back! You are no longer my sister!"

 **Lincoln:** [walks into the room] "Everything okay after that unexpected and totally random explosion that I know nothing about?"

[Lori shouts in anger, marches out of the room, and slams the door; a coat rack in the closet falls onto Leni, knocking her out; a shelf also tips over, causing several pairs of shoes to fall on her.]

Me: Ooh! Lets get her onto Lisa's bed.

* * *

[Leni opens her eyes as she regains consciousness on Lisa's bed; Me, Lincoln, Laney and Lisa are looking down on her.]

 **Leni:** "What happened?"

 **Lincoln:** "A shelf fell on your head."

Laney: You got hit in the head with a lot of shoes.

Me: Are you all right Leni?

 **Leni:** "Of course! Everyone knows that an object falling at a velocity of 9.8 meters per second squared will result in a temporary loss of consciousness."

Laney: Why is Leni talking like Lisa?

 **Lisa:** "I knew that. The question is, how did you?"

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, I saw this in a movie once. I bet getting hit on the head altered Leni's brain and made her smart."

Me: I've seen this before too.

 **Lisa:** "Lincoln, you seem unable to distinguish between scientific fact and preposterous Hollywood schlock."

 **Leni:** "I don't get it."

 **Lisa:** "See? Same old Leni. Can't even understand simple English."

 **Leni:** [walks over to Lisa's chalkboard, which contains a complex equation.] "No, I don't get why you multiplied your "Z" polynomials before solving your non-negative integer exponents."

[Lisa looks over the equation, and gasps loudly as it dawns on her that Leni is right.]

 **Leni:** "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to disprove Newtonian physics. Buh-bye!"

 **Lisa:** [collapses to the floor, crestfallen]" My world no longer makes sense."

Me: Lisa it's not the end of the world for you. You are a great scientist and no matter what you will always be a great scientist.

Lisa: Thank you J.D.

[Charles looks up and growls at Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Don't you have a couch to poop on?"

* * *

[cuts to Lincoln finishing cleaning up the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** "Charles, that was a rhetorical question!"

[Lynn enters the house, screams loudly, and pounds her fist against the wall; she hyperventilates as Lincoln walks up to her.]

Me: Lynn what's the matter?

 **Lincoln:** "What are you so upset about?"

 **Lynn:** "I just got kicked off all my sports teams because I'm failing school!"

Me: What? What happened?

 **Lincoln:** "How could you fail? Doesn't Lisa tutor you?"

 **Lynn:** "She used to, until she dropped out and got a job as a gas station attendant at Flip's Food & Fuel."

 **Laney & Lincoln:** "She WHAT?!"

Me: Why would she drop out like that?

 **Lynn:** "UGH, WITHOUT SPORTS, MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS!" [kicks her soccer ball hard]

 **Lola:** [walks down the stairs] "I present to you your new "Miss Cute and-" [the ball hits her in the face] "OH, MY NOSE!"

Laney: Lola! (Walks up to her) Are you okay?

[Lola looks into a mirror, and sees that her nose has severely swollen up.]

 **Lola:** [gasps] "How can I be okay?I am a hideous...monster."

 **Lincoln:** "It's not that bad, Lola."

 **Lola:** "MY PAGEANT CAREER IS OVER!"

[Lola runs up the stairs, and she trips and falls on her face when she reaches the top.]

Me: Ooh! That must've hurt bad!

 **Lola:** "OH, MY TEETH!" [cries]

Laney: [Turns to Lincoln] I told you there would be consequences for your actions! See how much trouble you caused!

[Charles looks up at Lincoln, and he shakes his head in disapproval.]

 **Lincoln:** "Fine, I'll fix it."

Me: What did Lincoln do?

Lincoln: I'll explain on the way.

* * *

[I fly and Lincoln & Laney rides their bikes over to Flip's Food & Fuel, and we see Lisa wearing a gas station attendant's uniform.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lisa, why are you doing this?"

 **Lisa:** "Flip's the only guy who will hire four-year-olds with no experience."

 **Lincoln:** "No, I mean, why are you doing any of this? Come home. Lynn needs you!"

 **Lisa:** "Why don't you get Miss Smartypants to help her!" [Leni drives up in a purple convertible.] "Speak of the Devil. Regular or unleaded?

 **Leni:** [brandishes a certificate] "Oh, I don't need gas. I just won the Nobel Prize for inventing a car that runs on apple juice."

Laney: Wow, that's impressive.

 **Lisa:** "Of course you did."

Me: That is amazing!

 **Leni:** [hands Lisa a juice box] "Fill 'er up, please."

[Lisa opens up the fuel tank, and squirts the box's contents into it.]

 **Lincoln:** "And then we'll all get in Leni's juicemobile, go home, and forget all this nonsense."

 **Leni:** "Can't! I'm off to Harvard! Au revoir, adios, auf Wiedersehen, and aloha!"

 **Lisa:** "A-HA! "Aloha" means "Hello"!"

 **Leni:** "It also means "Goodbye"!" [speeds off]

 **Lisa:** "Dang it. I used to know that."

[Flip, the owner of the station, opens a window and calls out to Lisa.]

 **Flip:** "Hey, Chatty Cathy, BACK TO WORK!"

Me: No Flip you Cheapskate! She's coming home with us and we're gonna get everything on track again!

Flip: She belongs to me! She will work until I tell her to stop for my money!

Me: We'll see about that! As of right now Lisa's quitting!

[the station's payphone rings; Lincoln answers it, and he hears barking on the other end.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hello? Charles? She's WHAT?! Alright, I'm on my way!"

Laney: Who was that?

Lincoln: That was Charles! Lola's trying to move out!

Laney: WHAT?!

Me: WHAT?!

Laney: How can a dog use a phone?

Me, Lincoln and Laney run back to the Loud House.

* * *

[Lincoln enters Lola's room, holding an ice pack.]

 **Lincoln:** "Look who it is, Miss Soon-to-heal."

[Lola, who is trying to stuff a bunch of clothes into a suitcase, turns to Lincoln; she still has her swollen nose, and all but one of her teeth are gone.]

 **Lola:** "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

 **Lincoln:** "AAAAAHHH!

Me: Jumping Knife Blades!

Lincoln: I mean, you're looking better!"

 **Lola:** [with a lisp] "Oh, nice try, Lincoln, but I am out of here!

Laney: Lola, you're making a big mistake!

Lola: The only mistake I'll ever make is staying here where I'm constantly reminded of my former self!" [looks up, sadly, at old photos of herself.] "My beautiful, beautiful self."

 **Lincoln:** "But...But..."

[Lola struggles to pull her stuffed suitcase, and the handle breaks off, causing her to fall on her face and black both her eyes.]

 **Lola:** "I'll send for this!" [grabs the ice pack, puts it over her eyes, and walks out into the hallway.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lola, wait!"

[Lincoln tries to run for her, but he bumps into a plastic bubble containing Lana.]

Laney: Do I have to ask?

 **Lana:** "Careful guys. You could get seriously injured!"

Me: Lana? What are you doing in a plastic bubble?

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah Lana, what are you doing in there?"

 **Lana:** "I saw what happened to Lola. Life is a fragile thing. I don't want to take any risks."

 **Laney:** But I thought you liked taking risks

 **Lana:** "Not anymore. From now on, I'll stay in here, where it's safe! You know what I'm talkin' about, huh, Geo?"

[Geo rolls by in his hamster ball.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, you can't be serious!" [Lana rolls past him] "Lana?!"

[We suddenly hears Luna singing.]

 **Luna:** [singing] "Things have gotten drastic / Now, my sister lives in plastic / Where did it all go wrong?"

 **Lincoln:** "Luna?

 **Luna:** [shows Lincoln a laptop] "Check it, bro. I uploaded a song I wrote about our family going down the Highway to-HELLO! I just got fifty more hits!"

Me: That's rockin' dudeette!

[the ceiling breaks open, and Mick Swagger descends, holding into a rope ladder from a helicopter.]

 **Luna:** [gasps] "Mick Swagger?!"

Me: Mick Swagger! Awesome!

 **Mick:** "Your singing is amazing! You gotta join my tour"! [holds Luna's hand and Laney hugs Luna tight]

Laney: Please don't go! This family is falling apart!

 **Luna:** "Sorry sis, Luna is IN!"

[the rope goes up though the hole in the ceiling, carrying both away.]

Laney: NO!

 **Luna:** [from the helicopter] "SORRY, DUDE!"

[the helicopter flies away]

Me: This is awful. This is getting out of hand really fast!

Laney: Everyone of my sisters are going away... (Tears begin to flow)

Lincoln: Laney? Are you- (Laney looks at Lincoln angrily)

Laney: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! (Runs off)

Lincoln: Laney wait! Oh no!

* * *

[Lincoln and me go into his room, and he decides to contact Clyde with his walkie-talkie.]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, this is Lincoln! Come in! I've got a Code Blue!"

[the screen splits in half to show Clyde's location.]

 **Clyde:** "Code Blue?! You did something wrong and lied about it, and now everything is all messed up?!"

 **Lincoln:** "Affirmative! Can you come over?!"

 **Clyde:** "Negative. I've got a Code Green!"

 **Lincoln:** "You showed up to school in your underwear?"

 **Clyde:** "No, that's Code Orange? Hang on."

[Clyde's is revealed to be skydiving with Lori, and he takes a picture of them with his camera phone; Lincoln gets the picture via text message on his phone, and he jumps up in surprise.]

 **Lincoln:** "SWEET MOTHER OF...What are you doing with Lori?!"

 **Clyde:** "I've been trying to tell you! A Code Green; Lori broke up with Bobby, and I'm the rebound guy!"

 **Lori:** "Happy eight-minute-iversary, Snookie-Booboo-Sugarbear."

[Clyde leans in for a kiss, but Lori deploys her parachute, causing Clyde to kiss a flying bird instead.]

 **Lincoln:** [gags and throws away the walkie-talkie.] "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FAMILY?!"

Me: It's being destroyed that's what.

[Luan shows up, solemn and depressed, and knocks on Lincoln's door.]

 **Luan:** "Knock-knock."

 **Lincoln:** "Who's there?"

 **Luan:** "This is not a joke, Lincoln. Do you know what's going on in the world? Here, take Mr. Coconuts. He just reminds me of all the trees being cut down in the rainforest."

 **Lincoln:** "Wait, Luan, what brought this on?"

 **Luan:** "Well, ever since Luna left, I've had no one to try my jokes out on. So, I've been watching a lot of cable news, and what I've seen is horrific. So, I've decided to become...an ACTIVIST!"

Me: Luan that's crazy!

 **Lincoln:** "Don't be ridiculous! You're a comedian!" [takes out a pie and throws it into his face.] "See? Funny, right?"

[a horde of wild animals stampedes past Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "What the heck was that?!"

 **Luan:** "They're just Lana's pets. I liberated them. And now, I'm off to heal this ticking time bomb we call Earth."

 **Lincoln:** "Wait, Luan, you can't be serious!"

[a monkey appears, spooking Lincoln, and it takes Mr. Coconuts.]

* * *

[the monkey and a big snake are in the living room; Lincoln chases Izzy, who hides under the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** "Get back here, Izzy!"

[the snake hisses at him, and hides behind the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** "Izzy, come to Uncle Lincoln!"

Me: And uncle J.D.

 **News Reporter:** [on the TV] "And now, for tonight's top stories. Former rising star Luna Loud was kicked off the Mick Swagger tour for destroying a hotel room."

[the news cut to footage of Luna screaming amidst the wreckage of her hotel room.]

 **Luna:** [in a British accent] "ALL I WANTED WAS A BLEEDING PILLOW MINT!"

 **Lincoln:** "Luna?"

Me: That's like what happened with the band "The Who".

Lincoln: What happened J.D.?

Me: In 1967, The Who trashed their whole Holiday Inn hotel room and were banned for life from it.

Lincoln: That's very similar.

 **Reporter:** "In a related story, former comedian turned activist Luan Loud has chained herself to a giant redwood tree."

[the news cuts to footage of Luan chained to a giant redwood tree, while onlookers record her with their mobile devices.]

 **Luan:** [chanting] "Hey-hey, ho-ho! Keep your hands off, let it grow!"

Me: That is suicide!

 **Lincoln:** "Luan?!"

[Izzy, the snake, and the monkey join him in viewing.]

 **Reporter:** "I'm being told we have breaking news."

 **Lincoln:** "Please don't be one of my sisters!"

[the news cuts to a reporter on the scene at Flip's Food & Fuel, with Lisa drinking a "Flippee" ice drink right next to her.]

 **Reporter:** "Tucker, I'm here at Flip's Food & Fuel, where two unknown bandits have just made off with a carload of beef jerky and a cotton candy machine!"

 **Lisa:** "They're not unknown, they're my sisters." [sips] "Their betrayal hurts more than this brain freeze."

 **Reporter:** "I'm getting word that the bandits are currently leading police on a slow-speed chase!"

[cuts to an army of police cars chasing Lola's kiddie car through the desert; Lola, her face now covered in bandages, is driving, while Lynn is in the passenger seat, eating cotton candy.]

[Lincoln and the animals look on in shock; Izzy, Lincoln, and the monkey take on the familiar "wise monkey" poses.]

 **Lincoln** "WHERE DID IT ALL GO WROOOONG?!"

Me: That's like the 1991 movie "Thelma & Louise"!

Lincoln: What's that about?

Me: It's about these two best friends and they go on a cross-country crime spree. They did horrible crimes and then in the end the police cornered them and they knew that they were gonna go to prison for the rest of their lives and in one last act of desperation they drove off the edge of the Grand Canyon and killed themselves.

Lincoln: (Shocked) WHAT!?

 **Reporter:** "One has to wonder, where did it all go wrong for these girls? And why is a four-year-old working at a gas station?"

[Flip takes hold of the camera.]

 **Flip:** "Interview over! Wait, don't forget to come down to Flip's Food & Fuel, home of the Flippee! Now the interview's over." [puts his hand over the camera.]

Me: What a cheapskate and a selfish skinflint! That's why I'm gonna report him to the Michigan Better Business Bureau.

[Lincoln turns off the TV; Lucy suddenly appears next to us.]

 **Lucy:** "I was watching that."

 **Lincoln:** [screams and jumps up in terror] "Lucy! At least you're still normal!"

[Lucy looks toward Lincoln, and smiles wide to reveal a pair of vampiric fangs as she hisses.]

 **Lincoln:** "D'AAH! NOT NORMAL!"

Me: VAMPIRE!

 **Lucy:** I was bitten by Lana's liberated vampire bat! Greatest! Day! EVER!" [turns into a bat and flies away.]

Me: Lucy's dream is to become a vampire.

We then see Laney by the couch.

Lincoln: Laney! Oh thank goodness you're okay! (Laney began to float up in the air) Not okay!

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: What happened?

Laney: Well, I ran into Lisa's room to see if Lily's okay. Then I slipped on some of Lisa's Chemicals and the next thing I knew I got superpowers!

Me: That is awesome!

Lincoln: Yeah. What kind of superpowers?

Laney: Mostly flight... (Lifts up the couch)

Me: (Awestruck) Whoa!

Laney: And Super Strength.

Me: Incredible!

Lincoln: How is this possible?!

Laney: You're asking me? After your little accident made all this possible?

Me: Laney you'd better stay with us so we can help you. I would be more than happy to train you.

Laney: I'd like that J.D. I'll stay here.

 **Lincoln:** Thank you Laney and I'm so sorry.

Laney: I know Lincoln.

They hug.

Lincoln: "Nine sisters lost, but there's still one I can save!"

Me: Lets go.

* * *

[Me, Lincoln and Laney enters Lisa and Lily's room, and he looks into Lily's crib; he finds that she is not in it.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lily?"

Me: Where is she?

[the roof is lifted up from outside by Lily, who has grown to gargantuan size; she looks down at Lincoln, and she giggles.]

 **Lincoln:** "LILY!"

Me: HOLY SAUSAGE LINKS! SHE'S HUGE!

[Lincoln sees a trail of Lisa's chemicals leading from her desk to the crib.]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh no, Lisa's chemicals! What have I done?!"

 **Lily:** "Mmmm... yum yum!"

[Lily reaches down for Lincoln as he tries to run away; he gets caught, and Lily opens her mouth.]

 **Lincoln:** "DON'T EAT ME, LILY!"

Lincoln screams as Lily lifts him toward her mouth; his open mouth fills the camera, turning the screen black. But then when she was about to eat him, she stopped giving a yip of pain. She then dropped Lincoln and suddenly started shrinking down. Lincoln landed on Lisa's bed relieved but confused of what just happened. He just laid there for a moment collecting himself when Lisa still wearing her gas station attendant's uniform entered carrying Lily who was back to her normal size. Lincoln sits up seeing them.

Lincoln: Lisa! Your back!

Lisa put Lily back in her crib. She then gave Lily a band-aid on her left heel and a lollypop which made her happy. She then showed a makeshift syringe gun.

Me: What made you come back?

Lisa: I heard the ruckus all the way from Flip's and ran over to see what was happening. When I saw that Lily gained the size of a titan, I figured it was because of my chemicals and quickly whipped together an antidote with whatever I could find in the garbage.

Laney: You arrived just in the nick of time Lisa.

Lincoln then ran up and hugged her.

Lincoln: I could not be more grateful.

Lisa: I know. I can't believe I forgot how great I am at science. I should not have let Leni suddenly getting smart get to me. Just cause she pointed out one mistake I made in a formula doesn't mean she became smarter then me. I mean I could make a apple juice car if I wanted.

Lincoln: So you're back to being your old self?

Lisa: (nodded) It's what I really enjoyed. Working for Flip was miserable.

Me: I know. That idiot is a cheapskate and he only cares about no one other than himself.

Lincoln: Also, you don't really need a job at your age.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: That too. Of course I'm keeping the uniform. It's surprisingly resistant to corrosive substances and that could be useful.

Later, Me, Laney, Lisa and Lincoln were cleaning up the chemical spill around and on her desk.

Lincoln: Done. Not sure what we will do about the roof being ripped off.

Lisa: I think we can hire someone to fix it. (sigh) If only my experiment didn't explode for some unknown reason.

Lincoln felt guilty and he saw Charles in the doorway shaking his head.

Me: Lincoln I think you'd better come clean.

Lincoln: Yeah. (sigh) Lisa, I gotta come clean. I was the cause.

Lisa: (shocked) What?!

Lincoln: I was playing with my yo-yo, and it got out of control, and it wrecked your experiment, and I'm really, really sorry!

Lisa: Well you should have told me in the first place!

Lincoln: I know. I didn't think it would cause so many chain events to tear our family apart .

Lisa: I would not even have been mad at you to be honest. I would have even hugged you in joy.

Lincoln: (confused) Huh?

Me: (Confused) What?

Lisa: You would have proved my hypothesis. Your recklessness would be the one variable my ridged-controlled experiment sorely needed.

Lincoln: (shocked) Seriously!? That means... I had nothing to worry about if I told the truth in the first place! I could have avoided having my family split apart.

Lincoln was overtaken by guilt and fell to his knees with tears coming out of his eyes. Lisa went up to him and wipes the tears.

Me: Lincoln it's not your fault.

Laney comforted him.

Lisa: It's OK Lincoln. No one would have guessed all this would happen. Sometimes our actions have unforeseen consequences no one can predict. All we can do is learn from them and move on.

Lincoln: (crying) But... how can I live with the guilt that our sisters are...?

Then Lana rolled in screaming as her bubble smashed into a wall in the room. She then threw up in her ball.

Lana: Aw man! Hey! Can you guys help me out of this stupid ball?

Me, Lincoln and Lisa then helped opened the plastic bubble and Lana jumped out wiping the puke off her overalls.

Me: Lana! Are you all right? Boy, you're a mess.

Lincoln: I'm guessing the bubble didn't work out the way you planned.

Lana: Nope! When I wasn't rolling uncontrollably and getting nauseous, It was actually boring in there. I guess I missed the risk in my life. I mean it doesn't matter to me if I do end up like Lola. An ugly mug won't stop me from doing what I enjoy. Speaking of which, I should round up my animals and then get to fixing the roof.

Lana runs out to her room.

Lisa: Well I guess we did find someone to do that.

Laney: We sure did.

Then we hear the front door opening and hear Leni's voice.

Leni: Hello? Anyone still here?

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Lana and Lisa run downstairs to see Leni with her suitcase. She smiled seeing them.

Lincoln: Leni, you're back! But what about Harvard?

Leni: Funny thing is I got hit on the head again by a falling tree branch and suddenly I wasn't smart anymore. Like it just disappeared.

Lisa: (annoyed) That makes even less sense!

Leni: I know, right? Luckily, I'm not back to being a total idiot. I'm at least average intelligence. Also, being a genius was pretty boring. I'd rather stick with fashion.

She then kneels down to Lisa.

Leni: But I wanted to say I'm sorry, Lisa. I didn't mean to mock you for possibly being smarter then you. I guess it was because I realized how you used to mock me for being an idiot and wanted to get you back. It was not right to mock my own sister for any reason.

Lisa: It's OK, Leni. I was wrong to mock you too for being an ignoramus.

Leni smiled and hugged Lisa who hugged back.

Leni: Awww! You're sweet!

She then let's Lisa go and gets up.

Lincoln: Good for the both of you.

Leni: Thanks, Linky!

Me: Welcome back Leni.

Leni: Thank you J.D. Luckily, It wasn't a total loss cause I was able to sell the rights to my apple juice car for lots of money!

Laney: Wow!

Me: Way to go Leni.

Lincoln: How much?

Then Lynn and Lola walked in the door. Lola still had her face heavily bandaged.

Lynn: Enough to pay our bail for starters!

Lincoln was happy to see Lynn and Lola back that he hugged them. But then he let go realizing something.

Lincoln: Wait, didn't you guys just steal snacks? That doesn't seem like an arrestable offense.

Lynn: Well...it's also cause we resisted arrest and assaulted some of the officers with baseball bats. I mean we had nothing to lose at that point.

Lincoln: You still had us.

Lynn: Yeah, we forgot that at the time. We were just running from our issues when we should have stuck with our supportive family. Anyway, we are free now and Leni even has enough money left over to get Lola surgery to fix her face to the way it was.

Me: Let me fix that for you Lola.

I fire a blast of water from my hand and it enveloped Lola in a ball of water and fully healed her.

Lola: What happened?

I form a mirror of water and Lola was shocked.

Lola: I'M BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!

Lola hugged me with joy.

Lola: Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem Lola. Glad to have you both back.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME! J.D. I didn't know you have water powers.

Me: It's one of my many powers.

Lisa: Lynn, I would like to say I'm sorry for abandoning you in your time of need. I can go right back to tutoring you and hopefully get you back on your sporting teams.

Lynn smiled hearing this and hugged Lisa tightly.

Lynn: You will?! Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Lisa!

Lisa: (In pain) You're...crushing my epidermis!

Me: Lynn I'll talk this over with the police and get you a clean slate.

Then they see Vanzilla pulled in and out came Lori, Luna and Luan. Lincoln and the others were really happy to see them.

Lincoln: Guys, your back too!

Me: Lori, Luan, Luna! Thank goodness.

Laney: Big sisters!

All three walked up and Lincoln and Laney hugged them tightly.

Lincoln: So Lori, are you still... with Clyde?

Lori: Heavens no! I was literally only dating him to make Bobby jealous. Totally worked! I did let Clyde down gently and at least now he doesn't faint or do the robot thing to me anymore. The nosebleeds however still an issue though. Also, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Leni. It was Bobby I should have been upset with since he didn't remind you to give me my gift.

Leni smiled and nodded.

Me: Glad you're back Lori.

Lori: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: Hey Luna! Sorry it didn't work out with Swagger.

Luna: (looking down) Yeah, it was my fault for forgeting you're not supposed to wreck the hotel room until after you're a big star and you're able to pay for the damage. The irony is the pillow mint I raged over just fell off the pillow before I saw it.

We laughed a bit.

Me: (Laughs) Oops!

Luan: Man, I missed hearing you guys laugh.

Me: I missed hearing you laugh too Luan.

Luan: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: What happened to being an activist, Luan?

Luan: Oh... I didn't know what I was doing. I knew nothing on how to fix the world's suffering. Also, that redwood tree I chained myself to wasn't even being threatened. It was actually in a tree preserve and I was made a laughing stock. Not in the good way I was used to. I think I'll go back to intentionally making people laugh because it's more enjoyable and leave the world's problems to people who know what they're doing.

Me: Good for you Luan.

Lincoln: You will need this then.

Lincoln handed her back Mr. Coconuts.

Luan: Great! Glad to see you again, Mr. Coconuts! (As Mr. Coconuts) Don't you give me that horse radish! You are to never abandon me again with Lincoln! His room smells like old socks!

We all laugh at this. Then Lincoln realized what Mr. Coconuts just said.

Lincoln: Hey!

Me: Sorry Lincoln. It's good to have Luan back and her jokes will always make us laugh. [To Luan] Hey Luan, Why are Tree Huggers bad at playing cards?

Luan: I don't know J.D.

Me: They like to avoid the flush. (Rimshot and Everyone Laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Lincoln: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Laney: It's great that the family is back together.

That night, they all got together in the dining room and had Pizza for dinner. Then Lincoln got everyone's attention.

Lincoln: Everyone, let me just say I'm happy to have you all back and I'm sorry for causing all this crazy stuff to happen. I was so scared of Lisa getting mad that I tried to hide it and the situation got worse and worse as time went on. If I could go back and tell Lisa the truth about what happened to her experiment I could if it meant keeping my family together.

Sisters: Awww!

Lori: We forgive you, Lincoln.

Me: Fear has a really nasty way of causing people to do really strange things.

Laney: Yeah.

Luna: Plus, it wasn't all bad in the end. Even if I'm not with Mick Swagger anymore, I still got noticed by the public and my Eyetube channel is getting popular. I'll just keep making songs on there and become a bigger star that way.

Me: Good for you Luna. Besides you were rockin' today. (Makes the Rock On Hand sign)

Lynn: I know I'll get back to my sports eventually.

Leni: And I'm not stupid! Oh... And I'm rich!

Lynn: Lola I'm so sorry I kicked my soccer ball right into your face.

Lola: It's okay Lynn. (Threatening) But don't do it again or I'll make sure you never play sports again!

Lana: Hopefully when I'm done with the roof, we can put the bad stuff behind us.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: And I now have these awesome superpowers and who knows what else I can do.

Me: Chemical accidents are one of the most prominent causes of people getting superpowers in the comic books.

Laney: That's interesting.

Lincoln: Yeah. So everything is fine for you all? (They nod) That's good to hear.

Then a bat flew down next to Lincoln and suddenly turned into Lucy.

Lucy: You forgot me! (Everyone but me screams and jump in terror as a pipe organ plays)

Lincoln: Oh right! Lucy is still a vampire.

Me: Yeah.

Lori: Seriously?

Lucy: Yes. Thanks to Lana's vampire bat biting me.

Luan: That actually worked?

Me: I was shocked myself.

Lola: Ew! That is really creepy.

Lisa: After today's events, nothing surprises me anymore.

Lincoln: So... How is it going for you, Lucy?

Lucy: Awesome! Even better now that you guys are back.

Me: So how does it feel to be a vampire Lucy?

Lucy: It is awesome!

Lynn: No offense Lucy, but how do we know you won't try to suck our blood while we sleep?

Laney: That's what worries me.

Lucy: You don't need to worry for I would never do that to my own loving family. Also I heard it's a bad idea to drink blood of relatives as they become mindless ghouls or something. I'll find outlets for my need for blood. Of course it is gonna be awkward to explain to our parents when they come home.

Me: Also Lucy we'll find a way to help you avoid getting burned in the Sunlight and we'll minimize the garlic intake around you.

Lucy: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln put a arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lucy. We got your back.

Me: Yeah.

Lucy: (Smiles) Thanks guys.

Me: Also Lucy I'm gonna stop by at a local blood bank from time to time and get you some fresh blood for you.

Lucy: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: I can't believe that all this happened.

Me: Yeah. Have you all ever heard of something called the Butterfly Effect?

Everyone but Lisa was shaking their heads.

Me: The Butterfly Effect is a name for The Chaos Theory. When a butterfly flaps its wings over in China, a tornado will destroy a part of Kansas.

Lisa: Exactly. The Butterfly Effect is a dangerous thing. It can spell disaster for a part of the world.

Laney: That's exactly what happened today. We experienced the Butterfly Effect.

Lincoln: And my hiding of the truth is what almost caused my whole family to nearly fall apart.

Me: Yeah. But maybe we all learned a lesson from all of this.

So Me, Lincoln and the sisters enjoyed the pizza that night. Charles sat there in the doorway to the living and nods his head happy that things worked out.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. The Butterfly Effect was a strange episode. I found it to be a very interesting one and it was really freaky and cool. Kinghammer having Laney getting superpowers because of Lisa's chemicals was awesome. Also Thomperfan loves this episode more than any other episode. I did this to show my support to him. Also I'm sorry I didn't show Laney's powers to everyone earlier. It was a huge secret and more. Laney will have more than just plant powers now and it's gonna be awesome. But let me know what you all think. I'm still working on my Planets VS Evil series but I'm gonna take a break from that for a while.

See you all next time.


	5. Battle for the Sweet Spot

6:00 AM

Lincoln was in an extremely serious predicament. The Road Trip starts in one hour and Lincoln managed to find a seat on the van that he calls "The Sweet Spot" which is the middle far left seat in the family van, "Vanzilla" and Lincoln's sister minus Laney want it for themselves and it's now become a DEFCON 1 fight over it. Lincoln's sisters minus Laney and Lily were watching him like a hawk to make sure he doesn't get out before they do.

Lincoln was in his room pacing and Laney and Lily were sitting on his bed.

Lincoln: (To himself) This is Bad! I can't let them get that sweet spot. (Gets an idea) I know who can help me.

I am asleep in my bedroom and my cell phone rings and wakes me up at 6:05 AM.

Me: Hello?

Lincoln: J.D. it's Lincoln.

Me: Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: I'm sorry to call you so early, but I found this awesome seat in Vanzilla called the Sweet Spot.

Me: (Gasp) Let me guess, your sisters minus Laney and Lily found out about it and they want it for themselves.

Lincoln: That's exactly right.

Me: Say no more. I'm on my way. (Hangs up)

I grab my packed backpack for the roadtrip and put on my clothes and run to the door to get my shoes. Our butler Alfred comes. (No it's not Alfred from Batman)

Alfred: Master J.D. what are you doing up so early?

Me: Sorry to wake you Alfred but my friends over at the Loud House are having Sweet Spot trouble.

Alfred: Ahh. I see what's going on master J.D. Be careful. I'll let your mom and dad know.

Me: Will do Alfred and Thank you.

I put on my shoes and run out the door and spread my wings and fly towards the Loud House. I arrive in 5 minutes and tap on Lincoln's window.

Lincoln: (opens the window) Thank goodness you've come J.D.

Me: (I squeeze through) Anything for my friends. So what's going on?

Lincoln explains the situation with me and he opens the door and peers out and I listen.

Lynn: Don't even think about it Lincoln. I'm watching you.

Lori: Well I'm watching you

Lola: And I'm Watching you!

Lana: And I'm Watching you!

Lincoln closes his door.

Lincoln: Did you hear that?

Me: I sure did Lincoln. I believe you. Boy, this is worse than I thought. Once that clock hits 7:00 it's going to erupt into a full scale war.

The clock said 6:20 AM

Laney: I don't want my sisters to fight over a petty seat in the car.

Me: Have you tried talking to them, Laney?

Laney: Yeah, but they wouldn't listen to me.

I start thinking and I got an Idea.

Me: I have an idea. Lincoln, who are the nicest sisters other than Leni, Luna, Laney and Lily?

Lincoln: Lucy and Lana. Why?

Me: I'm going to send a message to Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana telepathically.

Laney: (Amazed) You can do that?

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Me: Now I need to concentrate.

I sit in a lotus position and concentrate and send a message to Lana.

Me: (To Lana inside her head) Lana can you hear me?

Lana: (In her head) J.D. is that you? I can hear you but I can't see you.

Me: I'm speaking to you inside your head. I have telepathic powers as well.

Lana: (In her head) That is amazing.

Me: Thank you. Lana there's a reason why Lincoln wants the Sweet Spot in Vanzilla and it's not for himself. Let me show you why through images of the past.

An image montage played in Lana's mind about whats been going on to Lincoln in Vanzilla in different seats:

Lily: [Lincoln is seen reading his book. Offscreen, Lily's saliva gets on it. Giggling, Lily throws a beet, juice, and finally another beet at Lincoln. The boy is rendered unconscious.]

Lola & Lana: [Lola and Lana fight near Lincoln. The fight stops shortly with Lincoln looking messy]

The Springy, The Slanty, The Soggy and the Sticky Seats.

Luan: Plays silly jokes on Lincoln.

Lynn: Plays Auto-Attack and punches Lincoln several times.

Lisa: Complains about the dangers of car travel.

Lori: Throws up on Lincoln after texting Bobby due to Car Sickness which Luna calls her as THE PRINCESS OF PUKE.

And More.

Lana was in shock.

Lana: Okay I get the idea. Fighting over a seat is really dumb.

Me: I'm glad you know. I'm going to relay the same message to Leni, Luna, and Lucy.

Lana: Okay.

I did so and Leni, Luna and Lucy decided to let Lincoln and Laney have to sweet spot.

Lucy: (Inside her Head) Thank you for setting us straight J.D.

Me: (Telepathically) No problem Lucy. I already told Luan and Lisa and they don't want the Sweet Spot either.

Back in Lincoln's Room

Me: All right. The message has been delivered. Your mom and dad know too.

Lincoln: Thank You J.D.

7:00 AM

Lynn Sr. called everyone into the Living Room.

Lynn Sr.: Now our road trip to Grand Venture State Park is still on. However some of you are not going and are grounded until we get back.

Rita: If J.D. hadn't arrived in time we would've had to cancel the entire road trip completely and punish you all.

Me: I'm glad I was able to help Ms. Rita

Lynn Sr: What really astounded me was that J.D. has telepathic powers.

Me: There are lots of things you don't know about me Mr. Lynn.

Luan: Talk about a Mindreading experience! (Rimshot) (Me and Luan Laugh and the other siblings groan)

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. It was truly a Predictable moment! (Rimshot) (Luan and Me laugh)

Lynn Sr. and Rita laugh.

Lynn Sr.: Good ones you two.

Rita: Yes. Now the ones who are grounded are Lori, Lynn Jr. and Lola. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana and Lisa will be going on the round trip.

The mentioned Loud siblings not grounded cheered while Lori, Lynn and Lola walked away defeated.

After everything was loaded into Vanzilla, They were on their way. I was invited to go on the roadtrip and I accepted a while back.

THE END.

My 4th Fanfiction is completed.

I wanted to do a peaceful approach to the last couple parts of The Sweet Spot. I won't go into the details on how bad this could've gone had I not go with it.

You guys will see more of my powers in future stories.

I'm going to do a sequel to this story.

Until next time. This is J.D. signing off.


	6. Raw Deal

The Loud Family is driving in Vanzilla on their way to Grand Venture State Park

 **Lana:** "Dad, are we there yet?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Not yet, kiddo. A few more hours."

 **Lana:** "Oh, okay." [beat] "Are we there yet?"

[Lincoln is looking at a guidebook of the place the family's visiting.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] "Today, we're going to Grand Venture State Park, and it's gonna be awesome! We're gonna hike, and fish, and check out the caves..." [As he explains what they're gonna do, imaginary panels of him doing those activities appear.]

Me: Thank you for letting me come with you guys to Grand Venture State Park Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: You're Welcome J.D. You are going to love this place.

Me: I heard it's Michigan's version of Yosemite National Park in California.

 **Leni:** "And I can't wait to see Pop-Pop!"

[Her siblings look at her confused.]

 **Leni:** "The guidebook said there was an old geezer in the park."

 **Lincoln:** "Geyser, not geezer. See? Here it is." [shows her the actual geyser in the guidebook.]

 **Luna:** "I hope we get to see it blow. That would be rockin'!"

Me: That would be really cool!

 **Lisa:** "I wouldn't hold my breath. It's been inactive for years."

 **Leni:** "So, it is like Pop-Pop."

 **Lana:** "Now are we there yet?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Lana, stop asking."

 **Lana:** "Well, Hops is asking, not me!"

 **Rita:** "Why don't you guys play some car games?"

Laney: How about we play I Spy? I'll go first, I spy with my little eye, something that is Red.

Me: Your scarf.

Laney: You got it J.D.

Me: I'm sorry Lori, Lynn, and Lola can't come on this trip. I could tell that they've been looking forward to this.

Lynn Sr: I know but they'll be fine..

 **Lucy:** "I have a new deck of fortune telling cards. I could give everybody readings." [shuffles the cards] [Her siblings agree to that and want their fortunes told. She puts on a turban as the background changes to a spacial setting.]

 **Lucy's Siblings:** "Me first!" / "Over here, Lucy!"

 **Lucy:** "It's Madame Lucy."

 **Lucy's Siblings and Me:** "Ooh!"

[The cards are dealt. the first shows a heart floating towards an angel]

Lucy: J.D. Love will find you in the Park today.

Me: Ooh. Mysterious.

[The next card shows a knight on his steed facing strong winds.]

 **Lucy:** "Luan, you will soon be blown away."

 **Luan:** "How fortunate!" [laughs as her siblings groan at her joke.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [laughing] "Good one!"

Me: Sorry guys. I got no joke this time.

Luan: You'll think of something J.D.

[the next card shows a twinkling star]

Lucy: Laney, you will encounter something in the park that will change your life forever.

 **Lisa:** [disbelieving] "Poppycock. Could these predictions be anymore non-specific?"

[The next card shows a wizard with a crystal ball.]

 **Lucy:** "Lisa, you will make an amazing scientific discovery before entering the park today. Is that specific enough for you?"

 **Lisa:** "Specific, yes. Plausible, no. As a woman of science, I cannot take any of this seriously."

 **Lucy:** "Well, the cards don't lie. [tells the rest of the sisters' fortunes before finally telling Lincoln's.] Last but not least: Lincoln." [draws the card and gasps at what she sees.]

Me: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that.

 **Lincoln:** [concerned] "What? What does it say?"

 **Lucy:** [changing the subject] "So, uh, who wants to play I Spy?" [grins casually]

 **Lincoln:** [desperate] "Lucy, come on! Tell me!"

 **Lucy:** "Fine. Your day at the park will end in..." [reveals the card to show the grim reaper.] "...tragedy."

[A suspenseful music sting plays for the card as Lynn Sr. is looking through the radio.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Ooh, a radio station of music stings! Neato-burrito!"

Me: Uh-oh. The Grim Reaper Card. Lincoln's not gonna (Gulps in Fear) Die is he?

Lucy: No he is not.

Lincoln and I sigh in relief.

[The music sting plays again as Lincoln worries about his fortune.]

* * *

[The family stops at Ed's Gas & Snack.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Okay, kids, ten minutes for bathroom and snacks. If you miss the cut-off, I can't promise I'll still be here."

[Lincoln's sisters get out of the car, but he closes the door, much to Lisa's disbelief.]

 **Lisa:** "Aren't you coming?"

 **Lincoln:** "Nope. I'm staying right here."

 **Lisa:** "Oh, you're not worried about Lucy's silly predictions, are you?"

Me: Lincoln it's alright. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem buddy.

Laney: Here Lincoln. You can hold my hand.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney.

[Lincoln gets out and Me, Lincoln and Laney hear Luan giggling.]

 **Luan:** "Let me know if you get tired, Dad."

I laugh with Luan.

Me: Good One!

 **Lynn Sr.** "Good one, honey. That's why you're my heir." [hits Luan with a jet of air that sends her flying into a bunch of tires.]

I rush over to Luan.

Me: Are you alright, Luan?

Luan is having trouble getting out of the tires.

Luan: Yeah. I'm okay.

Me and Lynn Sr. help Luan out.

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, sorry, sweetie. Your dad's just an air-head."

[Me, Lynn Sr. and Luan laugh as the other kids look on apathetically.]

 **Lucy:** [appearing next to them and startling them.] "Fortune number two: "You will soon be blown away"." [All except Lisa gasp in astonishment. The rest of the girls except Lisa head into the mini-mart.]

 **Lisa:** "More like coincidence number two."

 **Lucy:** "We will see."

[As the rest head in, a charming man named Mr. Universe opens the door for us.]

Me: Good day to you Mr. Universe. One sec. May I take a picture with you?

Mr. Universe: (Russian Accent) Certainly my friend.

Me: Hey Luna can you snap one of us?

Luna: You got it man.

I hand Luna my phone and she Snaps a photo of me and Mr. Universe on my cell phone doing the rock on hand sign and smiling.

Me: Thanks Luna and thank you Mr. Universe.

Mr. Universe: No problem.

Mr. Universe Left.

 **Lucy:** That was supposed to be Lola's fortune.

Me: I wanted to give Lola a good photo as a souvenir. It's the least I can do to make it up to her.

Lincoln: She'll love it. You're a good friend J.D.

[Inside the store, there's a long line for the ladies' room.]

 **Leni:** [holding a pair of pink boots with bows.] "OMG! These boots are totes adorbs!"

Me: Those are perfect for you Leni.

Leni: Thank you J.D.

 **Lana:** [comes out of restroom] "Ha! I found a dollar in the toilet!"

Me: Lucky you Lana!

 **Lucy:** "Just like I predicted." [reveals the next card which shows arrows piercing a heart.] "Leni, you will fall in love." [reveals the next card showing a bunch of coins.] "Lana, you will become filthy rich."

[The two gasp in shock]

 **Lucy:** "What can I say? The cards don't lie."

 **Lisa:** "[points to Leni] "That's hyperbole." [points to Lana] "And that's gross exaggeration." [puts on rubber glove and takes dollar from Lana.] "Filthy, yes. Rich, no."

 **Lana:** [Takes back dollar] "Ugh. It's about quality, not quantity!"

 **Luna:** "Oh yeah! The vending machine gave me an extra bag of chips! The best things in life are free, bros!" [pops open a bag and wolfs down some chips.]

Me: Rock on Luna!

 **Lucy:** [shows a card with two people holding chalices.] "You will be rewarded double."

We are back in the van and we arrived at Grand Venture State Park.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Alright, kiddos, welcome to Grand Venture State Park!"

We all get out and wait by the gate for Lisa.

Me: Are you coming Lisa?

 **Lisa:** "Sorry. I had to finish that chapter."

[Just then, a giant egg drops right between them and hatches.]

 **Lisa:** [gasps] "Sweet mother of scientific discoveries! It's an owl with deer antlers!"

Laney: Wow, It's so cute.

 **Lisa:** "Lucy, I concede that your psychic predictions are uncannily accurate. And now, I'm off to show this fascinating creature to the park ranger. See you later, Lincoln!"

* * *

[The family heads toward the caves.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "All right, gang. First stop is the Grand Stalactite Caverns."

 **Lucy:** "Ooh. If it's dark, I'm in."

Me: You ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yeah. Lets go.

We all enter the cave and it was truly a magnificent spectacle.

Laney sees a mysterious light coming from another room and goes to check it out. In the room she finds it completly covered in plants and a green emerald diamond on a pedastal was in the middle of the room.

Laney: Ooh! Beautiful.

She touches the diamond and leaves blow around her in a tornado.

Moments later Laney finds herself outside the cave entrance.

Laney: (Groans) What? How did I get back outside? Whoa. I feel really strange.

She then touched the ground and got up and discovered an ivy vine growing out of the ground and following her hand.

Laney: (Gasps) How did I do this?!

Laney caused a blackberry bush to grow by her feet. She grew a strawberry bush too.

Laney: (Gasps) I... I have plant powers and Lucy's fortune. It came true!

The rest of us then came outside and we found Laney.

Me: Laney, how did you get outside?

Laney: Guys you are not going to believe this! Watch.

Laney then turned a little blade of grass into a full fledge apple tree. We all gasped in sheer astonishment.

Lincoln: Laney, how did you do that!?

Laney: I somehow got plant powers.

Me: Laney, how did you get these powers?

Laney: Well. I saw a mysterious light coming from another room in the cave and I went to check it out. I saw a room covered in plants and in the middle of the room was a green diamond. I touched it and leaves swirled around me and everything went black afterwards.

Me: Green diamond? Let me check here.

I get a book out of my tote bag and scroll through it and found a shocking discovery.

Me: (Gasps) Laney you have no idea how lucky you are. You've found the Diamond of Gaia. According to legend it says that whoever touches the diamond will be given plant powers, the ability to talk to animals, and even fly. But it says that only those who are pure of heart can be given these powers.

Lincoln: Laney, this is amazing!

Laney: I know and it's also my fortune. Right, Lucy?

Lucy: It is.

* * *

[Lisa is showing this new species of owl to the park ranger.]

 **Lisa:** "I call it the "Dowl"."

 **Park Ranger:** "Remarkable. I'll arrange a press conference immediately. Lucky for us, I always carry bunting." [holds up the bunting]

* * *

[The family is swimming at the lake.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Ah, Grand Sparkling Lake."

 **Lana:** "Come on in, Lincoln! We got the whole lake to ourselves!"

Lincoln: Here I come

Lincoln dives into the water and everyone is having fun. But then I sense something in the Lake.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: Guys I sense a Mermaid.

Laney: A Mermaid? Where?

Me: Here in this Lake.

Lana: You can sense Mermaids?

Me: Yeah. I call it Mermaid Sense.

I touch both of my temples to feel her presence and then a giant fountain of water erupted out of the lake and I spot a figure in the sky and it comes toward me. It was a mermaid with aqua green hair, beautiful blue eyes, an aqua blue shirt and a beautiful blue fish tail. I spread my black angel wings and I walk on the water and I approach her as she created a pillar of water and sat on it.

Mermaid: J.D. of Royal Woods?

Me: (Shocked) That's right. But how do you know my name?

Mermaid: When I was born, it was prophesized that the man for whom I was destined would come today when the noon Sun hangs above this very lake.

Me: I take it you mean me?

Mermaid: That's right. Our meeting was fated you see?

Me: And I believe it. It's like my trip here was drawing us together. What's your name?

Mermaid: Varie.

I hold out my hand and she places her hand on mine.

Me: Varie, will you come with me back to Royal Woods?

Varie: Yes J.D. I would be honored.

Me (In my head) Lucy your fortune has come true for me and thank you for finding love for me.

Lincoln was in tears of happiness, Laney was happy for me, Lana was smiling, Luan was in tears of happiness, Leni was so happy, Luna was in tears of happiness and Rita and Lynn were in a happy state for me.

Lucy: That's fortune Number 1.

Varie's tail became legs and we walked back to shore.

* * *

[Now they're visiting a gorge.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Presenting Grand Vista Gorge. The most beautiful view north of the Rio Grande."

 **Luan:** "Beautiful? Don't you mean GORGE-ous?" [laughs]

 **Me:** (Me, Varie and Lynn Sr. Laugh) Good one Luan.

Laney: Wow, this is wonderful.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Next stop, Grand Current River."

[The family is fishing. While everyone has their lines in the river, Leni has hers in the bush.]

 **Luna:** [to Lana] "Hey, little dudette, hook me up with another worm."

 **Lana:** [eating the worms] "Sorry. All out."

* * *

[The family is having a picnic.]

 **Lana:** [patting her belly] "Ugh. I wish I hadn't filled up on worms."

Me: Good food Ms. Rita.

Varie: Very good.

Rita: Oh why thank you Varie.

Lincoln: You said it J.D. (High-Five)

* * *

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Ah, what a day. Grand Venture State Park, you always know how to show us a grand time."

Me: You said it Mr. Lynn. This was awesome!

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Come on guys lets head to Lisa's press conference,

 **Lisa:** [at podium] "Members of the press, I have made a discovery that will forever alter our understanding of the animal kingdom. I give you..." [reveals Dowl] "...the Dowl! Or Loudicus Lisa, if you prefer."

[The rest of her family and the press are amazed while Lincoln flinches and screams at the flash of the cameras.]

 **Lisa:** "As you can see, the antlers of the Dowl are..." [Suddenly, the little bird shakes off the antlers and Lisa makes another discovery, one not so scientific.]

 **Lisa:** "... **Made in China?** "

Laney: What?

[The park ranger does a spit take.]

 **Park Ranger:** "Excuse me. I just remembered I, uh...left the iron on in the park ranger station. Forest fires are no joke." [proceeds to leave]

 **Lisa:** [stopping him] "Hold it right there, bub! What gives?"

 **Park Ranger:** [sighs] "Okay. I concocted the whole thing. I bought the antlers at a yard sale and glued them on the owl."

 **Lisa:** [livid] "You think science is some sort of a joke?"

 **Park Ranger:** "No. It's just that ever since the geyser stopped erupting, no one comes to the park anymore. I thought a little publicity would bring people back."

[Lisa goes back to the podium.]

 **Lisa:** "My apologies to you all. Obviously, the Dowl is a fake."

 **Lincoln:** "A fake?"

Me: Oh that stinks. I'm sorry, Lisa.

Lisa: It's alright J.D.

Lincoln: [gasps] "So Lucy's prediction for you wasn't true!"

 **Lisa:** "That is a logical conclusion."

 **Lincoln:** "Which means mine wasn't true either!"

 **Lisa:** "Second logical conclusion."

* * *

[The family's getting ready to go home.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Okay, kids, you have five minutes to get in the car. And if you miss the cut-off, no guarantees."

[Before he heads to the car, the ground starts shaking and there's a rumbling sound. Me, Lincoln, Varie and Laney rush over and sees something amazing.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's the geyser! Whoa!"

Laney: It's erupting! And... it's beautiful!

Varie: That is a magnificent sight!

Me: Not as magnificent as sharing it with you Varie.

We kiss and it was my first kiss.

[We look on to see the geyser's majestic eruption in awe. I take some pictures. All of a sudden, the car's horn honks and the rest is leaving without them.]

 **Lincoln:** "He really is leaving us behind.

Laney: What, you think he was kidding?

Lincoln: Sheesh. I always thought that was an empty threat." [chases after them] "GUYS! WAIT!"

[The car stops and we gets in.]

 **Lincoln:** [jubilant] "Guys! Guys! You won't believe what happened! I just saw the geyser go off!"

[His sisters are getting some sleep after a fun day.]

 **Leni:** [groggily] "Ugh. Lincoln, you told me Pop-Pop wasn't gonna be here."

 **Lincoln:** "Leni, it's not...never mind. This turned out to be the best day ever." [goes to sleep for the ride home.]

 **Me:** You said it buddy. Sleep well everyone. You've all had a long day.

Lynn Sr.: Not as big as yours and Laney's, J.D.

Laney: Lucy, your cards really worked. You are gonna make a great fortune teller one day. Lisa, I got plant powers because of Lucy's fortune. Watch.

Laney grew a blue rose from her hand.

Lisa: (Gasp) So you do! But I find that getting superpowers because of Lucy's Fortunes to be a 100% scientific impossibility.

Me: It's true Lisa. Laney got plant powers because of the mystical Diamond of Gaia. (I show Lisa the diamond in my book called "Legends of the World")

Lisa: (Reads the Book) Hmm. Fascinating.

Varie: Wow. J.D. I didn't know Laney can do that.

Me: Laney is very lucky.

Lucy: You really think I'm a great fortune teller Laney?

Laney: Of course Lucy. You already are a great fortune teller.

Lucy: Thanks Laney. That really means alot to me.

Lucy and Laney hug.

The Van drives down the road into the sunset.

EPILOGUE:

11:30 PM

The Van arrived back at the Loud House and we all got out.

Me: Boy that was a great trip. Well, I got to get back home and get Varie settled in. See you guys tomorrow.

Loud's: Bye J.D. Bye Varie.

Me and Varie arrived at my mansion and I knock on the door and Alfred answered.

Alfred: Ah. Master J.D. Welcome back. How was your trip sir?

J.D.: It was awesome Alfred. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.

Alfred: I can't wait to hear it. Who is your friend?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. Varie this is Alfred. He's our butler and my friend.

Varie: Pleasure to meet you.

Alfred: Likewise Ms. Varie.

Me: She's my fiance. But the marriage won't be official until my 20's.

Alfred: I understand.

Me and Varie go up to my room and I pull out the extra bed for her.

Varie: [Whispering] J.D. your house is fantastic!

Me: [Whispering] Yep. It's a magnificent house.

Me and Varie get under our covers and hit the sack.

The next morning at 9:30 AM me and Varie were telling my mom and dad and my sister and Alfred about our trip. I Invited the Loud Family over and Clyde and his dads Howard and Harold McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were with them. Along with Zach, Liam and Rusty.

Me: And then me, Laney, Lincoln and Varie saw the geyser blow and after we got in the van we came home.

Everyone was amazed.

Lynn: Boy. You've had an amazing time! Lanes, this must be a really big shock for you to suddenly have plant powers.

Laney: It's a really big change for me. I was given a great gift and with great power comes great responsibility.

Howard: I'll say. You be careful with your powers Laney.

Laney: I will Mr. McBride.

Harold: Boy it sounds like you've had quite an adventure.

Me: Indeed I have Mr. McBride. But the best part of this whole trip was me and Varie meeting and coming together.

Me and Varie kiss.

Everyone: AWW!

Bobby: Boy you two are perfect for eachother. Right babe?

Lori: I can tell Boo-Boo Bear.

Howard: I can agree on that one.

Ronnie Anne: Boy, I wish I could've gone with.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Yeah. That there park sounded like a perfect paradise.

Rusty: This was a road trip you'll never forget.

Zach: No kiddin'.

Clyde: Our therapist Dr. Lopez says "A vacation is a perfect time to unwind and relax."

Me: Amen to that Clyde.

Lola: I'm literally jealous you got to have a photo taken with Mr. Universe. But thanks for this amazing picture.

Me: You're welcome Lola. Look on the back.

Lola looked on the back and there was a note.

Me: (Voiceover) Dear Lola, I'm sorry you couldn't go with us on our trip so I hope this picture makes up for the loss of the trip. I got a picture with Mr. Universe and I was thinking about you when this came. Love your best friend J.D. P.S. Keep winning those beauty pageants and make your friends and family proud.

Lola was touched and she came and hugged me.

Lola: Thank you J.D.

I hugged her back.

Me: You're Welcome, Lola.

Me: And the best part was I got to share it with all my best friends.

The Loud kids, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach and me and Varie group hugged.

The Iris in closed.

THE END.

My 5th fanfiction is completed.

I got the idea for the Diamond of Gaia from one of my books I wrote at home.

I invented Mermaid Sense back when I was a kid. It gives you the ability to sense when a mermaid is near.

I also decided to use some Escaflowne Elements and add a romantic scenario similar to how Lord Gaou and Varie met and fell in love.

I promised a sequel to my 4th fanfiction and I delivered.

Until Next Time this is J.D. signing off.

Vision of Escaflowne elements belong to Sunrise Studios and FuniMation.


	7. Sleuth or Consequences

It starts with me and Varie arriving at the Loud House and we head in and up to Lincoln's room

We go in and we get a surprise

[Lincoln is dressed up in a costume next to a poster of one of his favorite superheroes: Ace Savvy.]

Me: Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** "I'm not Lincoln today. I'm Ace Savvy, the world's savviest crime fighter. A man of few words, and fewer emotions. Except for today." [dancing with excitement] "Because today is the day of the big Ace Savvy comic book convention! YEAH!"

Me: Right on. I forgot that was today.

Varie: Ace Savvy must really be awesome.

Lincoln: He is! [stoically again] "And now to call my trusty sidekick." [breaks out walkie talkie] "One-Eyed Jack, this is Ace Savvy."

 **Clyde:** [dressed in his costume] "This is One-Eyed Jack. Just putting the finishing touches on my costume. And when it's ready, I'll be keeping one eye out for crime." [pulls an eyepatch over his glasses and lets go, causing the impact to smack the lens of his glasses.] "Ow!"

 **Lincoln:** "Roger that. I'll meet you at 4:00 when it's time to..." [bursts out of room] "...deal out some justice!" [pulls out a deck of cards that spill all over the floor.] "Dang it."

Me: You'll get it Lincoln. It takes practice. But I think your sisters minus Laney would laugh at you because of your costume. Lets fix that.

Me and Varie make a whole new costume for him. Lincoln now looks more like Ace Savvy.

Me: There. Now you look perfect.

Varie Makes a mirror of Water and Lincoln is ecstatic.

Lincoln: This is Awesome! I Look just Like Ace Savvy. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're Welcome buddy.

[Cuts to outside of Lincoln's room]

Lola: "Ok ladies, once he's out of his room, get ready."

Luna (tries hard not to chuckle): "I feel bad for him wearing something as ridiculous as that."

Lori: "I'm sure he can handle our teasing. It's just a silly outfit after all."

Lincoln: "Ace Savvy Assemble!" (bursts out his door)

Lola (mocking): "Hey girls! Get a load of this!"

Luna: "Woah…(sincere) Rad costume, bro!"

Lana: "COOL!"

Lori: "That is literally the best costume I've ever seen!"

Laney: Your costume is Awesome, Lincoln!

Lola: "Wait-Wait…What? Weren't we suppose to make fun of-(Lana nudges her elbow on Lola)-Ow!"

Lincoln: "I can't wait to go to the convention! It's my first one! A dream come true!…Were…were you guys waiting for me so that you could tease me?"

Luan: "To be frank, we were about to, but after seeing this, you sure shut us up."

Lynn: "Your costume is awesome, man. I mean if you had underwear worn outside of it then yeah…it would look lame."

Lincoln (nervously): "Uh yeah. I mean…totally lame, right. Hehehe."

Me: Me and Varie made the costume for Lincoln. We figured we could make it look 100% authentic.

(Luna walks up to Lincoln and pats his shoulder)

Luna: "Have a good rockin' time there, buddy."

Lincoln: "I will. Ace Savvy…(jumps towards the stairs) Away-WOAH! (trips and falls down the stairs)-GAH-DOH-BLARGH-UH-OW-OUCH-CRUD-DANGIT-WHYARETHERESOMANYSTAIRS?!" (THUMP)

(The sisters look down the stairs with concerned looks on their faces)

Luna (worried): "Are you ok, bro?!"

Lincoln: "I'm ok! Dad conveniently broke my fall!"

Lynn Sr (in agony): "…My back…My leg…My everything."

Me: By the way Laney, hows control over your powers coming along?

Laney: They're great. I now have full mastery over them. Lincoln's comic books provided me the answer. Love is the key as well as concentration.

Varie: Way to go Laney.

Me: You're a fast Learner, Laney.

Lincoln comes back up the stairs.

Lincoln: I'll be with you in a second. I've got to use the bathroom.

Me: Okay. We'll wait out here.

(Lincoln enters the bathroom, water from the toilet gushes out)

Lincoln: (screams) What the?!

Laney: What happened to the bathroom!?

Me: So this is what happens when a toilet gushes water.

Varie: It's not a pleasent sight.

I go downstairs to get Lincoln's sisters.

Me: Uh girls? We have a little situation with the toilet. It's clogged.

The other sisters rushed upstairs and see all the water.

Lori: You're right! The toilet is literally clogged!

Lynn: But How?!

Lola: I bet it was Lincoln!

The sisters minus Laney, Lucy, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Me and Varie, all glare at Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** "What makes you think I did it?"

 **Luan:** "Maybe because you made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory!" [laughs during rimshot]

Me and Varie laugh with her.

Me: Good one Luan and Lincoln I'm only laughing at Luan's joke.

[cut to a few flashbacks of Lincoln clogging the toilet; Flashback #1: Lincoln is scraping his gross dinner into the toilet.]

 **Lincoln:** "So long, liverwurst loaf!" [flushes the toilet only for it to back up.]

 **Lola:** [bursts in] "I'm telling Dad!"

[Flashback #2: Lincoln is holding an embarrassing sweater his mother made him.]

 **Lincoln:** "Mom can't make me wear you if she can't find you." [flushes it down the toilet only for another clog to occur.]

 **Lola:** [bursts in] "I'm telling Dad!"

[Flashback #3: Lincoln is pouring a bunch of CD's into the toilet.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [off-screen] "Has anyone seen my CD's? I gotta practice for karaoke night!"

[as Lynn Sr. practices his singing, Lincoln flushes them down the toilet only for the obvious to happen.]

 **Lola:** [bursts in] "I'm telling Dad!"

[end flashbacks]

 **Lincoln:** "All true. But this time, it wasn't me. I swear!"

Me: I believe you, Lincoln.

Lori: J.D., did you not remember all the times Lincoln clogged the toilet?!

Me: I've lived here for 2 weeks and I wasn't here to witness all those times.

Lori: Oh. You have a point there.

Lola: Whatever, I still think Lincoln did it and I'm telling Dad!.

Laney then forms a cage made of vines around Lola.

Lola: Hey! Let me out of here, Laney!

Laney: Sorry, Lola but not this time.

Lincoln: (Angry) I'm sick of you babbling me out! I'll tell dad!

Lola: No! I will! Now let me out of here!

Laney: No!

In the kitchen Lincoln approached Lynn Sr.

Lincoln: Dad?

Lynn Sr.: What's wrong son? Ooh! I love your Ace Savvy costume, son. Did you make it?

Lincoln: Thank you Dad but no I did not. J.D. and Varie made it for me. Anyway, I came here to tell you that someone clogged the toilet.

Lynn Sr.: What?! Did you do this Mr. Flush-My-CD's-Down-the-Can?!

Lincoln: No! I didn't do it! I swear!

Me: He's telling the truth Mr. Lynn, and Laney couldn't have clogged the toilet because she only uses the bathroom to brush her hair. She told me so herself.

Lynn Sr.: That's true. But someone did it. Toilets just don't clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone but Lincoln and Laney are grounded.

The Sisters minus Lincoln and Laney complain.

Me: (I have a plunger in my hands) You need this plunger Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: Ah! Thank you J.D.

I hand it to him.

 **Lana:** [grabs the plunger and busts out an even heavier plunger known as Big Bertha.] "Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!"

Varie: Wow! Lana's quite the little handyman.

Me: When it comes to the houses internal and external plumbing, cars and boats, Lana can fix them right up.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!"

[the sister's minus Laney complain even more]

 **Lana:** [entering the bathroom with her father and Big Bertha.] "Big Bertha coming through!"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, My sisters are not doing the time for this crime. I'm gonna find out who the real clogger is...Ace Savvy style!" [pulls out his deck and drops it again.] "Dang it."

Me: No Lincoln, we'll find out who that clogger is together.

* * *

Lincoln: Okay Laney, I know you're not one of the suspects because you only use the bathroom to brush your hair like J.D. said.

Laney: I have a system.

Me: That leaves us with 10 suspects.

[Lincoln is shuffling a deck of cards and places various cards he put drawings of his sisters on onto his desk.]

 **Lincoln:** "One of you is the perp... but which one?"

 **Lucy:** [comes out of nowhere] "Hey guys." [scares Lincoln and Laney] "I might have a tip for you."

Laney: Well, what is it? Who- [Lincoln interrupts her]

 **Lincoln:** "Really?" [suspicious] "Wait. Why do you wanna help?"

 **Lucy:** "I don't care about being grounded. My life is just an endless mental prison, anyway."

 **Lincoln:** "So, what have you got?"

 **Lucy:** "Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. You know what that does to your digestive system?"

Laney: [Disgusted] Don't remind me...

Me: Ew!

Varie: Lynn likes spicy food like I do.

Me: Great minds think alike.

 **Lincoln:** "That's disgusting, but also a lead! I like your instincts, kid. You wanna team up?"

 **Lucy:** "Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Laney: You never cease to amaze us with your unwavering sense of optimism, Lucy.

* * *

[in the kitchen, Lynn is indeed eating a meatball sub; suddenly, Lucy shines a flashlight in her face.]

 **Lynn:** "Hey! What's with the light?"

 **Lincoln:** "Why don't you admit it, Lynn? You jammed the john!"

 **Lynn:** "I think that new costume is cutting off oxygen to your brain."

 **Lincoln:** "Oh yeah? Then explain this!" [dumps discarded sub wrappers on the table.] "Nobody can eat this many subs and not wreak havoc on the plumbing!"

Laney: Don't be so hard on your own sister Lincoln! [To Lynn] Please ignore my partner, he tends to be a little hasty. We just want to talk about why the toilet's clogged. Did you make any stops today?

 **Lynn:** "Nice try, geniuses, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight and I never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck! If I go number 2, we won't be number 1!"

 **Lucy:** "Gross."

Laney: Going to the bathroom isn't bad luck.

Me: You're really superstitious when it comes to sports, huh Lynn?

 **Lynn:** "Yeah. I know. I can't help it. If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa? She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended."

 **Lincoln:** "Of course! Lisa's weird poop study! Let's go see this joker!" [holds up the wrong card]

 **Lucy:** "That's the 2 of Diamonds."

 **Lincoln:** "UGH!"

Varie: Keep trying Lincoln.

* * *

[Lisa and Lily's room]

 **Lincoln:** "I need the file from last night from 1 to 4 AM."

 **Lisa:** [looks for the requested file] "1 to 4 AM...Hmm. It seems to be missing."

Me: Huh. That's weird. I wonder where it went.

 **Lucy:** "Missing? How convenient! Clearly, you did it! Case closed!"

Varie: Let's not jump to conclusions to fast, Lucy.

 **Lisa:** "Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies. I prefer to use Lily's training potty."

 **Lincoln:** "Well, it looks like your story's clean...but your training potty's not."

 **Lucy:** "What about Lily? She's always dumping her dirty diapers in the toilet."

 **Lincoln:** "Aha!" [slides right into and knocks over Lily's diaper genie and reveals a plethora of pooped padding.]"Nope! I'd say they're all here! That clears these two."

 **Lucy:** "What about Lori?"

 **Lincoln:** "Of course! She was so quick to point the finger at me, and you know what they say, "She who dodged it, lodged it!"

[Lincoln goes to interrogate Lori; just then, a stretch and snap sound effect is heard; Lincoln returns revealing that Lori gave him an atomic wedgie to prove her innocence.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lori did not do it!"

Varie: Watch this.

Varie then fired a jet of water from her hand and it smelled like rotten fish and it splashed Lori and soaked her from head to toe.

Lori: (Screams) I'm all wet and I smell horrible.

Laney: Wow! Varie, I didn't know you have water powers.

Varie: It's one of my many powers over water. That water I splashed Lori with smells like rotten fish. The smell will linger for a few days.

* * *

[The bathroom; Lana, Lynn Sr., and Big Bertha are searching for the bowl's barricade.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh! Big Bertha's got something!"

 **Lana:** "I wanna see! Is it something really grody?" [Dad hands her the object] "Paper? It's gotta be something bigger than that!" [tosses paper out the window] "Move over, rookie! Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty!" [takes over]

[the paper falls daintily as Clyde makes his way to the Loud House.]

 **Clyde:** [singing] "One-Eyed Jack. One-Eyed Jack. Villains better watch their back." [gets his glasses struck by the paper Lana discarded.] "GAH! MY CRIME EYE!" [crashes into the van and gets catapulted into the tree in the front yard.]

* * *

 **Lincoln:** "Better put a pot of cocoa on. We've only got 2 more hours until the convention and 5 more suspects to go."

Laney: I'd like some cocoa.

I put a tea kettle of water on the stove and 3 minutes later it was ready. I make 4 cups of cocoa.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Laney: Thank you.

Lucy: Thank you.

Varie: Thanks honey.

[Their next suspect is Luan.]

 **Luan:** "It wasn't me! I was asleep the whole time and I can prove it! I film myself sleeping in case I say something funny I can use in my act."

[Video footage shows such an event.] **Luan:** [sleep-joking] "What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!" [laughs during rimshot]

Me: (laughs)

[They cross off Luan and move onto Leni.]

 **Leni:** "Ooh! You wanna do an interview? Okay! My favorite color is zebra and the secret to a great smile is..."

[They cross off Leni who proves to be too dumb to pull off such an act and move onto Lana.]

 **Lana:** "Wish I could take the credit. I've been trying to dam up the dumper for years."

[They cross of Lana and move onto Lola.]

 **Lola:** "I would never get up in the middle of the night. It disrupts my beauty sleep."

[They cross off Lola and move onto their final suspect, Luna.]

 **Luna:** "I was at a rock concert, dudes."

 **Lucy:** "Prove it..."

[Luna turns on the TV to a news report of last night's concert where she is shown chasing Mick Swagger on stage.]

 **TV Luna:** "MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!"

[Lincoln and Lucy are just speechless at Luna's alibi.]

Laney: Yeah, that's her. She loves that guy

 **Lucy:** "Okay, that proves it."

Me: Well her alibi is iron clad.

 **Lincoln:** "GAH! We're running out of time and we've got nothing!"

 **Lana:** "WE'VE GOT SOMETHING!" [finds the source of the clog.] "Here's the culprit!" [hands it to Lincoln]

 **Lincoln:** "Aha! A break in the case!" [sees that it's a book] **Princess Pony: The Touching True Story Of A Delightful Pony Who Changes The World With Her Horse Sense**

Me: That is a really girly book.

Laney: Who would read something like that?

 **Lucy:** "There's only one person who would read this: Lola!"

 **Lincoln:** "That lying scoundrel!"

 **Lana:** "You guys do remember that was just down the toilet, right?"

[Me, Varie, Lincoln, Lucy and Laney revile in disgust and go back to Lola; Lincoln kicks the door open only for it to close on his face; he then enters normally.]

 **Lincoln:** "We know you did it, Lola! We found your book in the toilet!" [shows evidence]

 **Lola:** "Barf! That is not mine! I may be girly and pink, but I do have standards!"

Laney: She's right.

 **Lincoln:** [convinced] "I think she's telling the truth."

 **Lucy:** [doubtful] "I don't! She's sweating more than a vampire in the sun!

Me: Vampires don't sweat in the Sun, Lucy. They burn. The Sun will incinerate them.

Lucy: Never knew about that. But let me take a run at her!" [kicks down Lola's tea party table.] "We know you did it! ADMIT IT! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth...YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!"

Me: (I pull Lucy away) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lucy.

Varie: Just relax, Lucy.

 **Lincoln:** [holding back an enraged Lucy] "Whoa! Easy there, spooky!"

 **Lola:** [looks at Laney, unfazed from Lucy's outburst] "You're cleaning that up." [Laney sighs as she held out a cloth]

* * *

Laney went back to her room.

[The doorbell rings and me, Varie and Lincoln answer the door.]

 **Lincoln:** "One-Eyed Jack?"

 **Clyde:** "Sorry I'm late, Ace. I would have been here sooner, but I was thwarted by this dastardly piece of paper that flew from your bathroom window."

 **Lincoln:** [looks at paper and sees something familiar.] "This looks like a page from Princess Pony. " **If you don't tell the truth, your heart will never be set free.** " Where have I heard that before?" [suddenly realizes those are the exact same words that Lucy told Lola and finds out who the culprit truly is.] "LUCY! You solved the case, One-Eyed Jack! Thanks to you, the city can flush without fear!"

[Clyde does some victory poses]

Me: Come on inside, Clyde. Well explain along the way.

* * *

5 minutes earlier.

Laney was walking back to her room. But once she got there, she saw Lucy hiding something in the ceiling lamp.

Laney: Lucy?

Lucy: Laney!

Laney: What are you doing?

Lucy: [Nervously] Uh. Checking the blub in the lamp...

Laney: [Suspicious] What are you hiding?

Lucy: Nothing you can prove.

Present.

 **Lincoln:** [kicks the door open] "IT WAS YOU!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** [off-screen] "LINCOLN! STOP KICKING DOWN THE DOORS!"

Me, Lincoln, Varie, and Clyde came in.

 **Lincoln:** "You're the Princess Pony lover!"

 **Lucy:** "That's absurd!"

 **Lincoln:** "Then you won't mind if I search the premises." [searches but fails to find any evidence.]

 **Lucy:** "Are you done?"

 **Lincoln:** "I'll be done when I'm-" [notices something on the floor] "That's an odd shadow." [looks up to the ceiling lamp and finds a clue.] "Aha! Lisa's missing bathroom files!"

 **Lucy:** "Lynn must have put that there! You've got nothing on me!" [just then, her gloomy macabre poster peels off and reveals a Princess Pony poster from behind.] "Dang it..."

 **Lincoln:** "You've been lying to me this whole time! Why?"

Me: You might as well come clean, Lucy.

 **Lucy:** [readjusts macabre poster] "I couldn't let our sisters know I read Princess Pony. You know how they are. They'd make fun of me for the rest of my life."

 **Lincoln:** "So, why do you read it?"

 **Lucy:** "Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then."

 **Lincoln:** "So, how'd it end up in the toilet?"

 **Lucy:** "The bathroom is the only place I can safely read it." [flashes back to last night]

 **Lucy:** " **I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, I panicked.** " [Through her panicking, Lucy tossed the book into the toilet and hid in the bathtub when a groggy Lincoln came by to use the toilet and flushed it; as soon as he left, it gave Lucy the chance to escape and save her secret; end flashback.]

Me: Do you have a sleepwalking problem, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Not that I know or remember.

Laney: But Lucy, I'd never make fun of you. Why didn't you tell me?

Lucy: I'd thought you'd make fun of me like the rest.

Laney: Lucy, I'm your sister. It's basically my job to be there for you. We're supposed to understand eachother.

Lucy: Thanks Laney.

Me: I would never do such a thing to you, Lucy. It's not in my nature. You're one of my best friends and if you like Princess Pony then that's fine with me.

Laney: Me too.

Clyde: Me too, Lucy.

 **Lincoln:** "That's great guys but Lucy, you have to tell everybody. They still think I did it!"

 **Lucy:** "But they'll tease me even worse than they tease you! You can probably handle that, but I can't!"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm about to miss the convention! Either you tell them, or I will!"

 **Lucy:** [admitting defeat] "Sigh...I'll tell them..."

Me: No. We'll all tell them.

* * *

[Downstairs, Lori and Leni are texting each other, Lola's fixing her hair, Lana's arranging her tools, Lynn's doing push-ups, Lisa's reading, and Luan and Luna are fighting over the TV remote.]

[Lori's in the dining room because she smells like rotten fish]

 **Luan:** "Give it back!"

 **Luna:** "It's mine!"

[Enter Laney, Me, Lincoln, and Varie with Lucy, ready to confess]

 **Lucy:** "Guys. [gets their attention and reveals the book.] "This is what totaled the toilet."

 **Lisa:** "Princess Pony?!"

[the sisters laugh]

 **Lynn:** "Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?"

 **Lisa:** "Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet I get a toothache just looking at it!"

 **Leni:** [terrified at Lisa's exaggeration] "Can that really happen?"

 **Luan:** "Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!"

 **Lori:** "Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln!

[The other sisters laugh some more and Lucy knows she has to face the music]

 **Lucy:** "Actually...the book belongs to me.

 **Luan, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Luna:** [flabbergasted] "YOU?!"

Me: There's a reason for it. Just let her explain.

Lucy explained her reasons why the toilet clogged up.

Lynn Sr. Came in and was saddened by her confession.

Lucy: [Just finishing her confession] And there you have it. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would all laugh at me.

Lynn: Luce, I would never laugh at you. We share the same room.

Lynn Sr.: Lucy, I would never laugh at my little dark angel. Everyone has their own hidden hobbies.

 **Lori:** That's right, Lucy. Some of us have stuff we want to keep hidden.

Me: Even if they are extremely girly.

Lynn Sr.: Well you're all officially ungrounded.

[the other sisters cheer and celebrate their freedom.]

Lynn Sr.: Why is Lori in the dining room away from you guys?

Varie: Lori gave Lincoln an atomic wedgie as he was interrogating her and I used my Water Powers and drenched her with water that smells like rotten fish.

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lily: EW!

Lana: Cool!

Lisa: It's true fellow siblings. Myself, Lucy, Laney, Lincoln and Lily witnessed Varie firing H2O down the hall at Lori.

Me: It's also payback for Lola gathering everyone to tease Lincoln about his costume.

Lynn Sr.: Well that's not nice. Lola you are grounded for a week.

Lola roared in anger and went up to her room.

Me, Varie, Lincoln and Clyde went to the comic book convention and got his book signed. Lincoln also won a special contest for having the best Ace Savvy Costume and he got a medal and an official Ace Savvy deck of cards. The Same thing with Clyde for the best One-Eyed Jack Costume.

[Later that night in Lincoln's room.

 **Lincoln:** [perfects the card trick] "I did it!"

Me: All right! I knew you could do it.

[Enter Lucy with something in her hands.]

Lucy: Hey Lincoln. [Lincoln jumps and screams] I'm glad you guys all had fun at the convention and congratulations on winning that contest.

Lincoln: Thanks Lucy.

Lucy: I have something for you.

Lucy hands Lincoln her own comic book that she made and we see that it has a lot of dark images.

Me: Lucy, this is really good. Have you ever thought about making your own comic books?

Lucy: It's not really my thing. But thank you.

[Outside Lincoln's room]

Lucy's break from darkness was over and Laney went back to your room, knowing that the mystery was finally solved.

 **Lynn:** [ecstatic] "WOO-HOO! MY TEAM DID IT! WE'RE NUMBER 1!" [feels intestinal distress] "Ooh...time for Number 2..." [hurries to the bathroom]

 **Lana:** "DAD, I THINK WE'RE GONNA NEED BIG BERTHA AGAIN!"

THE END.

My 6th Fanfiction is complete.

Varie has lots of powers that use water. She has Cosmic Hydrokinesis. She can fly too.

The next story is gonna be good but it's gonna take some time for me to think about it so until then, this is J.D. Signing off.


	8. Change of Heart

It Starts in the Loud House Dining Room.

[Lincoln is reading a book and having some carrot sticks, I am reading todays newspaper and eating potato chips, Laney is reading a book and eating apple slices, and Varie is reading a book and eating some celery sticks. Lincoln vacuums a carrot stick in his mouth right when doorbell rings.]

 **Lori:** [on the phone] "Whitney, wait till you see my new shoes. They will literally blow your mind!"

[She opens the door and it turns out to be Clyde who is struck by her beauty.]

 **Clyde:** [nervously infatuated] "L-L-Lori?"

Me: (Senses what's to come) Uh oh! Here it comes!

[Clyde gets a nosebleed which spills on Lori's shoes, making her scream so loud the crows fly away, and faints. Me and Laney grab Clyde before he falls to the floor]

 **Lori:** [aggravated] "Ugh. Never mind, Whitney." [hangs up] "Guys, this is the fourth pair of shoes Clyde's ruined this month!"

Me: I'm sorry, Lori. But he can't help it when he's around you.

Varie: How many nosebleeds has Clyde gotten over the month?

[Series of flashbacks of all the other pairs Clyde ruined. First, Lincoln and Clyde are reading comics in his room. Enter Lori with the luandry basket.]

 **Lori:** "Lincoln, do you have any laundry?"

 **Clyde:** [sees Lori] "L-L-Lori?" [nosebleeds and gets her shoes ruined, making her scream.]

[Next, the boys and Laney are looking in the fridge for a snack and take out a dish with Lori right behind them.]

 **Lori:** "Hey, you'd better not eat all the leftover gazpacho."

 **Clyde:** [nervous] "L-L-Lori?" [starts acting like a robot] "SYSTEM OVERLOAD. DOES NOT COMPUTE. SYSTEM OVERLOAD. DOES NOT COMPUTE. SYSTEM SHUTTING...DOWN..."

[His shut down knocks the gazpacho out of Lincoln's hand and lands on Lori's shoes.]

 **Lori:** "GAH!"

[Now, Lori is in Vanzilla.]

 **Lori:** "Mom, Dad, I'm off to practice!" [notices Clyde in there for some reason; startled.] "Clyde?! What are you even doing here?"

 **Clyde:** [shaking] "L-L-Lori?"

[His nose blood squirts right onto her shoes. Lori just bangs her head on the steering wheel's horn. End flashbacks as they put Clyde on the chair.]

 **Lincoln:** "Maybe you should try wearing red shoes." [sees Lori growling at him; scared.] "Right. Bad idea, Lincoln."

Me: (Roars like a Bear) Sorry Lori. You were growling like a Wolf. One of my favorites by the way.

 **Lori:** [calm] "Ugh. I just wish Clyde could act normal around me." [leaves]

Lori comes back briefly.

Lori: Thanks for the compliment J.D.

Me: You're welcome, Lori.

 **Clyde:** [comes to] "So do I, my sweet angel. So do I." [opens a locket of a picture of a startled Lori.] "But how am I supposed to act normal around such a beautiful, flawless..." [starts nosebleeding again]

 **Lincoln:** [shoves carrot sticks up his friend's nose.] "Don't worry, buddy. We'll figure something out."

Laney: You got to calm down when you're around Lori, Clyde.

Clyde: I know, Laney. But it's hard.

Varie: Maybe one of Lincoln's other sisters knows how to help Clyde.

 **Mr. Grouse:** [from outside; talking to Leni] "Dang blast it! Eberhardt's dog went number two on my lawn again!"

 **Leni:** "Try doing what I do, Mr. Grouse. I'll name all 40 states, and by the time I'm done, I've forgotten why I was mad."

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Well, actually, it's 48. But I'll give it a try." [starts naming them in alphabetical order] "Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California..."

[Lincoln had watched it from the window.]

 **Lincoln:** "Actually, Clyde, I may know someone who can help you!"[Cut to Leni in the living room.]

 **Leni:** "Sure! What do you need my help with?"

 **Clyde:** [stammering] "L-L-L-L..."

 **Leni:** "Lemons?"

Me: No.

 **Clyde:** "L-L-L-L..."

 **Leni:** "Leggings?"

Laney: No.

 **Clyde:** "L-L-L-L-L..."

 **Leni:** "Of course! Loofahs! Well, first of all, natural fibers are the way to go."

 **Lincoln:** "He's talking about Lori."

 **Leni:** "Oh. She doesn't use a loofah." [whispering] "That's why she has bacne."

[Lincoln, Me, Laney and Varie facepalm]

 **Clyde:** "No. I want to learn how to act normal around her, or at least just stop bleeding on her shoes."

 **Leni:** "Have you tried shoving carrot sticks up your nose?"

 **Clyde:** "Yes! And bread sticks, and pretzel rods, and corn dogs, which you really need to let cool down first."

Me: Ouch.

 **Leni:** "Well, no worries. I know other ways to help you." [takes Clyde]

* * *

[Later, Lori peeks her head from the second floor and sees Lincoln and Me playing video games.]

 **Lori:** "Lincoln, is Clyde still here? This is literally my last pair of wearable shoes."

 **Lincoln:** "Don't worry about Clyde. He's hanging out with Leni."

Me: And Varie and Laney are going to be with them.

 **Lori:** "Really?"

[From the kitchen, Leni and Clyde are laughing. Lori peeks in to see it.]

 **Clyde:** "Oh, Leni."

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Leni and Clyde? That's...weird."

* * *

[Outside, Lori is practicing her golf swing.]

 **Lori:** [narrating to herself] "If Lori Loud can sink this four-footer, she'll literally win the Masters."

 **Lynn:** "Heads up!"

[A frisbee comes by and Lori ducks and swings. Lana and Lynn laugh and chase after their disc. The golf ball lands right next to the cellar window.]

 **Clyde:** [inside the basement] "And if I don't get a nosebleed, I'm usually doing this." [does his robot impression]"SYSTEM OVERLOAD. DOES NOT COMPUTE." [mimics power down]

Laney: Usually J.D. snaps him out of it with a snap of his fingers.

[Lori witnesses it]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Hmm...I only thought Clyde acted like an awkward robot around me."

[The frisbee hits Lori]

 **Lori:** "Oof!" [falls into a hole]

 **Lucy:** [holding a shovel] "Do you mind? This grave is spoken for."

[Lana notices what happened and sheepishly leaves.]

* * *

 **Lori:** [on her phone] "Carol did what? Hang on, Whitney. I literally need chips for this story."

[Leni and Clyde are in the kitchen.]

 **Leni:** "So, when somebody makes me nervous, I just stare at their left ear and recite my ABC's."

 **Clyde:** "Got it! Great tip." [writes it down]

 **Lynn:** [from outside] "Heads up!"

[The frisbee flies into the kitchen and hits Clyde in the nose.]

 **Clyde:** "Ow!" [starts bleeding from his nostrils and covers it up.]

Laney: Clyde, are you alright!?

Clyde: Yeah.

[Lori enters giggling and sees them and hides.]

 **Leni:** [with blood on her shoes] "My shoes!"

[Lori had seen it]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Now he's getting nosebleeds on her shoes?" [Lori gasps] "This can only mean one thing: Clyde likes Leni!"

 **Lori:** [jubilant] "I'm free! I'm free!" [gasps with joy and runs to Vanzilla.] "Oh, I am going shoe shopping!" [drives off]

Back in the kitchen Varie grabs an ice bag for Clyde.

Varie: Here you go, Clyde.

Clyde: Thanks Varie.

* * *

[Later, Lori returns with new shoes. Leni gets a call and answers.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, hi, Clyde. What a nice surprise."

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Oh, poor Leni. I wouldn't wanna be in her shoes. Literally. Ooh! Lori, that was good."

 **Leni:** "Thanks for the shoe cleaning supplies. It was totes sweet of you. You're the most thoughtful person I've ever met, Clyde."

[Lori looks at some gifts Clyde gave her in the past.]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Well, I will give him that. He is pretty thoughtful."

[A series of flashbacks of her receiving those gifts is shown. First, there's a telescope with a note on it and she reads it.]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** " **Congratulations. A new star has been named after you: Corona Lori-alis.** "

[Lori looks into the telescope and an arrow points to the star in question. Clyde falls out.]

 **Clyde:** "Whoa!" [thuds] "Oof!"

[Next flashback takes place in winter where Clyde has made a literal snow angel that looks like Lori, but Charles runs up to it to pee on it.]

 **Clyde:** "Charles, no! Not on my snow angel!"

[The next flashback shows Lori coming home defeated in a golf game. She finds a teddy bear on the steps and reads the note on it.]

 **You may have lost your golf tournament, but you'll never lose my heart.**

[Lori presses the bear]

 **Teddy Bear:** "I love you fur-ever."

[Lori doesn't like it very much. End flashbacks. She presses the bear again.]

 **Teddy Bear:** "I love you fur-ev..." [breaks down] "...er..." [pops an eye]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "[gasps] What am I thinking? I have to get Clyde back!"

* * *

[Downstairs, Me, Lincoln, Clyde and Leni are all playing video games together and Laney and Varie are Reading books. Enter Lori with a pitcher.]

 **Lori:** "Oh, hey, guys. Just wondered if anyone wanted some lemonade."

Me: No thank you Lori. I'm good.

[Her very presence puts Clyde in a paranoid state as he tries to act normal.]

 **Lori:** [confused] "Clyde?"

 **Lincoln:** "Ooh! I'll take some!"

 **Lori:** [angrily] "Get your own." [tosses glass aside]

[Clyde relaxes]

 **Leni:** "Great job, Clyde. You were in the same room as Lori and no nosebleed."

Me: Good job, Clyde

 **Clyde:** "Yeah. Your ABC's trick really worked."

 **Leni:** "It always does...unless you have to go past the letter P 'cause then it gets really hard. Okay, now let's work on the next step: eye contact."

* * *

[The sun is blazing, but Lori is wearing a wintery scarf.]

 **Lori:** "Brr! Boy it is chilly today. So glad I have this cozy scarf Clyde made me."

 **Lincoln:** "It's 85 degrees, and you're sweating."

 **Lori:** [growls like a lion at Lincoln; sweetly to Clyde.] "Clyde, wherever did you learn to be such a great knitter?"

Me: (Roars like a Leopard) Great Lion roar, Lori.

Lori: Thanks J.D. You've done all sorts of animal sounds.

Me: Not to brag, but Predatory Animals are my specialty.

[Clyde stares at Lori, holds his breath, and runs back inside.]

 **Leni:** "It worked?"

 **Clyde:** [exhales] "Yup. I just held my breath, like you said."

 **Leni:** "Great! You're ready for the final step: conversation! But that one we'll need to train for."

 **Clyde:** "Just give me a moment." [hyperventilates into his paper bag.]

* * *

[Clyde's house]

 **Clyde:** [petrified] "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this!"

 **Lincoln:** [knocks on one of the support beams; acting.] "Oh, someone's at the door. Who could it be? Why, it's my eldest sister, Lori."

[Enter Leni dressed like Lori]

 **Leni:** [Lori impression] "OMG. Bobby, texting, literally."

I am holding my laughter in.

[Unbeknownst to them, the real Lori is coming over with a comic.]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Clyde can ignore the lemonade and the scarf, but this limited edition Ace Savvy comic will definitely do the trick."

 **Clyde:** [shaking] "H-h-h-hi, Lori. H-h-h-how's it going?"

 **Leni:** "Super job, Clyde!"

Me: Great job, buddy.

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah! You sounded totally natural!"

 **Clyde:** "Thanks." [shows an ice pack under his shirt] "The ice pack was a great idea." [removes it] "It really kept me distracted; though I can't feel my bellybutton."

[Lori approaches the door]

 **Leni:** "This has been totes fun. You're such a great guy, Clyde."

 **Clyde:** "Thanks, Leni. And may I say, you've never looked more beautiful."

 **Leni:** "Oh, Clyde!" [giggles]

 **Lori:** [tosses the comic and growls] "That does it!"

* * *

[In the bathroom, Lori is changing her appearance to look more like Leni.]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "So, Clyde likes the way Leni looks? Fine! I can look like Leni!"

[She tries brushing her hair, but the brush snaps to her annoyance. Outside, her sisters are waiting impatiently and demand that she come out.]

 **Lori:** [opens the door] "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M BUSY!"

[The other sisters gasp at the sight of the firstborn.]

 **Lynn:** "Uh...why do you look like Leni's messed up twin?"

 **Lori:** "Because I'm trying to win Clyde back!"

 **Luan:** "Win him back? He's obsessed with you."

 **Lori:** "No. He's obsessed with Leni now. But not for long."

 **Lana:** "Why do you even care?"

 **Lucy:** "Yeah. You hide when he comes over and throw his gifts in the trash."

 **Luan:** "You use his homemade cookies as doorstops."

 **Lori:** "Well, yes, but-"

 **Lola:** "Do you like Clyde now?"

 **Lori:** "Of course not!"

 **Lana:** "Well, then why are you trying to win him back?"

 **Lori:** "I just need him to like me. Now stop asking questions! I know what I'm doing!" [goes back in the bathroom, takes a look in the mirror, realizes and sighs.] "What am I doing?"

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "You're trying to win back Clyde. Now stop farting around and straighten that hair!"

 **Lori:** "No, I don't need to win Clyde back. I need to apologize to him."

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "Don't be a fool!"

 **Lori:** "Shove it! I'm not listening to you anymore."

[The other sisters except Lola slowly inch away from hearing Lori talk to herself.]

 **Lola:** [uncomfortable] "I don't think I need to tinkle after all."

* * *

[Back at Clyde's house, Clyde steps out with confidence.]

 **Leni:** "Okay, Clyde, your training is complete. You ready to go have a normal conversation with Lori?"

 **Clyde:** "You know it!" [holds up a fish from his shirt] "I just hope this frozen salmon takes longer to melt than that ice pack did."

[Clyde salutes to his trainer. She and her brother give him a thumbsup and he makes his way to Lori. Lori steps out of the bathroom and sighs. Clyde is being followed by a pack of cats who smell the salmon.]

 **Clyde:** [nervous] "Nice kitties."

[He sheepishly smiles and runs screaming with the cats in pursuit. Lori descends the stairs and Clyde approaches the door. Lori opens it and sees Clyde standing on the step.]

 **Lori:** "Clyde! I was just on my way to see you. There's something I really wanted to tell you. First, I wanted to apologize for never appreciating how kind and thoughtful you are. And second, I wanna thank you for making me feel so good about myself all these years. You're a special guy, Clyde, and literally anyone would be lucky to be your crush."

[She hugs him, and this causes his nostrils to bleed all over her shoes, much to her fright. Lincoln catches his unconscious friend.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lori, what happened?"

[They bring Clyde to the sofa.]

 **Lori:** "I don't know. I was just telling Clyde that I'm okay with him liking Leni now, and-"

 **Lincoln:** "What are you talking about? He doesn't like Leni."

 **Lori:** "But I saw them in the kitchen. He got a nosebleed all over her shoes."

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah, because he got hit in the nose."

Me: Lynn's frisbee hit him in the face and Varie grabbed him an ice bag.

 **Lori:** "Well, why was he acting like a robot with her?"

Varie: He was just showing us what happens when he's around you.

 **Lori:** "But I was just over at his house. I heard him say she was beautiful."

Laney: Because Leni was dressed like you.

 **Lori:** "What? Why were they doing all this?"

 **Lincoln:** "Because Leni was helping Clyde learn to act normal around you, just like you wanted."

Me: Yeah and we were trying to help him.

 **Lori:** "So...he never stopped having a crush on me?"

[We shake our heads no and Lori looks at Clyde with joy.]

 **Lori's Thoughts:** "HA! I knew it!"

 **Lori:** "No you didn't!"

 **Lincoln:** [disturbed] "Uh...who are you talking to?"

 **Lori:** "No one."

[Enter Leni still in her Lori costume]

 **Leni:** "Oh, no! Poor Clyde."

[Clyde suddenly comes to and sees the real Lori and Leni in her costume.]

 **Clyde:** [nervously infatuated] "T-T-T-Two Lori's?" [goes into robot mode] "SYSTEM OVERLOAD. EE-OO."

I snap my fingers and Clyde returns to normal.

Clyde: Thanks, J.D.

Lori: (Amazed) Wow. That literally works.

Varie: Leni you can take off your Lori costume now.

Leni: Okay. (Leni changes back into her normal appearance)

Laney: Boy, this has been one strange day.

Me: You said it Laney.

THE END.

My 8th fanfiction is complete.

I wanted to do this before Not A Loud but I got ahead of myself.

Also I'm sorry if my different version didn't turn out like you had expected it to. But don't worry. It's all trial and error.

Until next time, J.D. Signing off.

Laney belongs to Kinghammer Publishing on


	9. Not a Loud

[Lincoln, Clyde and Laney are looking around in the attic]

 **Clyde:** "Check this out!" [showing Lori's baby book with a photo of her talking into a toy phone with unusual features] "Our little Lori was born with a pointy head, no hair, and webbed toes." [swooning] "Gosh. She was perfect from day one."

 **Lincoln:** [snaps his friend out of it] "Focus, Clyde. We're supposed to be looking for my birth story."

Me and Varie then came in.

Me: Hey guys.

Lincoln: Hey J.D., Varie.

Varie: What are you guys doing?

Lincoln: "Everyone in our class has to do a report about the day they were born, and tomorrow is my turn. Should be a cinch because Mom and Dad keep detailed baby books for all of us." [shows his sisters' books in order]

Me: Cool.

Varie: Can we take a look?

Laney: Sure.

Me and Varie come up and join them.

Lincoln "Here's Luna's..." [which shows baby Luna with a guitar] "

Me: Music Star from day one. Boy she was adorable.

Lincoln: Here's Lynn's..." [which shows baby Lynn working out with a dumbbell] "

Varie: Boy she was a Strong baby. I can tell she had alot of energy from Day 1.

Lincoln: Here's Lucy's..." [which shows baby Lucy folding her arms and wearing a winter cap hiding her eyes and her photo is a little damaged]

Me: Born into Darkness from Day 1.

Laney: Here's mine... [which was a brighter red book and it shows baby Laney with a paintbrush and with brown paint on her arms and the walls had animals painted on them]

Varie: You're a talented artist from day 1.

Lincoln: "Aha! Here's mine!" [which shows him wearing a white cap similar to Lucy's and holding Bun-Bun.]

Me: You were adorable Lincoln.

Lincoln opens it but finds no pictures.

Lincoln: "Huh. The section for my birth story is blank.'

Varie: That's weird.

Me: Huh. I wonder why.

Lincoln: That's okay. I'm sure Mom and Dad remember it."

* * *

[Jump to the parents; Lynn Sr. spits out his coffee on Lincoln]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [flabbergasted] "Your birth story?!"

Me, Varie and Laney were listening from the stairs.

 **Lincoln:** [wipes the spewed coffee off his faces] "Yyyyyeah. It's not in my baby book."

 **Rita:** [uneasy] Uh, that's weird." [chuckles] "What do you wanna know?"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, what time of day was I born?"

[Rita and Lynn Sr. answer at the same time]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Morning."

 **Rita:** "Night."

 **Lincoln:** [confused] "Okay...how much did I weigh?"

[The parents answer at the same time again]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Nine pounds."

 **Rita:** [holding up a certain number of fingers] "Seven pounds."

[Lincoln and Clyde look to each other suspiciously]

 **Lincoln:** "What was the doctor's name?"

[Another simultaneous answer]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Dr. Bernstein!'

 **Rita:** "Dr. Patel!"

 **Lincoln:** "What is going on?"

 **Parents:** [through gritted teeth] "Nothing!"

 **Lincoln:** "At least you agree on that one."

* * *

[Lincoln's room]

 **Lincoln:** "That story had more holes than my underwear.

Me: Yeah. Actually it had more holes in it than Swiss Cheese.

Laney: Mom and Dad were very secretive. This is not like them.

Varie: I wonder why.

Me: Whatever it is, its got something to do with Lincoln's birth and it must be very big.

Lincoln: Well, my parents are obviously hiding something, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!"

 **Clyde:** "No, we are! You're my best bud and future brother-in-law, and I need to know how you came into this world."

Varie: Me too.

Me: Lets do some detective work!

* * *

[Lori and Leni's room]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lori, do you remember anything about the day I was born?"

 **Lori:** "Sure. Pop Pop was watching us. A car pulled up and a scientist wearing a mask and gloves stepped out holding you."

 **Lincoln:** [baffled] "A scientist?"

 **Clyde:** [outside the room trying not to see the first born daughter] "Did you say a scientist?"

 **Lori:** "Oh. Hi, Clyde!"

 **Clyde:** [acting like a robot outside] "SYSTEM OVERLOAD. ABORT."

I snap my fingers and he goes back to normal.

Clyde: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome, Clyde. I'll tell you why Clyde does that later, Varie.

Varie: Actually, I think I already figured it out.

[Back in Lincoln's room]

 **Clyde:** "I hate to question my future bride, but that story makes no sense. Scientists don't deliver babies."

Me: Unless they were trained in the fields of genetic and reproductive medical science.

Laney: That's true and Lisa is a scientist.

 **Lincoln:** "Wait a minute! What if that scientist didn't deliver me? What if she created me..." [takes out one of his DVD movies] "...like **Larry the Lab-Boy**?"

 **Clyde:** "Of course! And it would totally explain the white hair." [flicks Lincoln's cowlick and chuckles]

 **Lincoln:** "Only one thing. Larry had superpowers, and I don't."

Me: Laboratory Experimentation is a definitive cause of people getting superpowers.

Laney: I got my powers because of a mystical artifact.

Me: I was born with superpowers. You all have seen what I can do and I still have more powers to show you.

Varie: I was born with my powers too. But I don't think Lincoln has superpowers either.

 **Clyde:** [intrigued] "Or, do you have superpowers, Lincoln?"

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "FIELD TEST!"

* * *

 **Clyde:** "First up, super strength."

[A bunch of heavy objects are bundled up together over Lincoln's head on a branch]

Laney: I don't know about this Clyde. Lincoln could get hurt.

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, Clyde, let's do this!"

[Clyde cuts the rope and the objects drop right on top of Lincoln who screams in pain, debunking the super strength test.]

I lift the stuff off Lincoln with no problems and set it aside. Clyde and Laney were amazed.

Varie was healing Lincoln with her water powers.

Lincoln: Wow. Varie, I didn't know you can heal people with water.

Varie: It's one of my special abilities. Water is said to be a purifying and healing force.

20 minutes later.

 **Clyde:** "Now that you're upright, let's try testing your super speed.

Me and Lincoln were in racing stances.

Clyde: On your mark, get set, run like the wind!"

[Lincoln takes off and I run faster than a bolt of lightning]

Lincoln, Clyde, Varie and Laney were awestruck.

I came back 3 seconds later soaked in sweat with a tote bag on my shoulder.

Me: Time!

Clyde: 3.54 seconds! Wow! You have super speed J.D.!

Me: Yep.

I pull out some stuff from different countries.

Me: Got you some good stuff from different countries. Clyde, I got you these cool Maracas from Mexico, Laney, I got you this cool Artist Beret from France, Varie, I got you this beautiful necklace from Russia, and Lincoln, I got you this cool Sherpa hat from Nepal.

Clyde: Awesome! Thanks J.D. (Takes his gift)

Laney: Thank you J.D.! (Takes her gift)

Varie gives me a kiss and I put her necklace around her neck. It was beautiful blue diamond heart. (Heart of the Ocean from Titanic)

Lincoln: Awesome! Thanks J.D. (Takes his gift)

 **Clyde:** "I think you just proved to Lincoln that he's definitely not as fast as a boy made in a lab."

 **Lincoln:** "Ah. Let's go check with Leni."

* * *

 **Leni:** "I totes remember that day! We were at home waiting to meet you. And then you were carried in by an eagle. Well, off to the mall!" [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** [doubtful] "An eagle? That's crazy!"

Laney: I've heard of storks delivering babies but never Eagles.

Me: The Stork delivering babies was proven to be a myth.

 **Clyde:** "Maybe she said beagle."

 **Lincoln:** "How is that better?" [gets an idea] "Wait a minute!" [gets out another DVD] "Remember this?"

 **Clyde:** "Of course! **Erik the Eagle Boy**! He was half eagle and half boy. That would explain the white hair." [pulls on the cowlick]

Varie: Lincoln's hair would have to be made of Feathers, Clyde.

Me: Plus, Humans can't lay eggs like chickens. Also, being born in the jungle has been proven to give superpowers.

 **Lincoln:** "True. But Erik could do all that, you know, eagle stuff."

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "FIELD TEST!"

* * *

[A bunch of pillows are on the ground]

 **Clyde:** [into walkie] "McBride to tower, we're ready for take off! Over.

I am in a nearby tree.

Me: [Into Walkie] Tower to McBride, your clear for take off! Over.

Clyde: 1...2...3! Fly, Eagle Boy!" [Lincoln takes off] "Fly like-"

[Lincoln is unable to stay airborne and crashes onto the pillows]

 **Clyde:** [unimpressed] "-a rock."

Laney: Good thing those pillows were there to cushion his fall and I can fly.

Laney floats and flies in the air and does some aerial tricks and stunts.

Lincoln, Clyde and Varie are awestruck.

[The dining room]

 **Clyde:** "Open wide, Eagle Boy. Here's lunch." [holds up a can of worms]

Varie: Ew.

Me: I think I'm gonna be sick.

[Lincoln gulps nervously and tastes a worm. Immediate segue to me and him throwing up in the toilet and the sink]

Laney: That was so disgusting!

 **Clyde:** [thinking] "Hmm. Maybe it was beagle." [holds up a can of food] "How about some turkey giblets and gravy?"

[Lincoln and me get more nauseous and we throw up again]

* * *

[We are now talking to Luna about the story]

 **Luna:** "Your birth story? Totally remember it, brah. A car pulled up to the house, and Mom and Dad stepped out holding you."

 **Lincoln:** "Huh. Nothing suspicious about that."

 **Luna:** "And then all these dudes in dark suits and sunglasses jumped out, surrounded the house, and started talking into their watches. It was pretty rad. Later!" [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, now I'm even more confused.

 **Clyde:** [hands Lincoln another DVD]

 **Lincoln:** " **Alan the Alien Boy**! Of course! Those guys Luna saw were government agents bringing me to Mom and Dad."

 **Clyde:** "That would explain the white hair."

Me: There's one crucial difference. Alan was either born on another planet or in Area 51. Lincoln was born here in Michigan.

Laney: What's Area 51?

Me: Area 51 is a top secret Government Extraterrestrial Research Facility. It's located in Nevada. It's very Secretive.

Varie: Sounds very suspicious.

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "FIELD TEST!"

* * *

[The hallway in front of the bathroom door]

 **Clyde:** "Alan could open doors with his mind.

Me: People that have Superpowers usually come from Alien Planets. Like Superman from Krypton or Starfire from Tamaran.

Clyde: Let's see what you've got."

[Lincoln tries opening the door using mind powers, and after a few seconds, it does open]

 **Lincoln, Clyde, Laney, Me and Varie:** "It worked!"

[The toilet flushes and out comes Lana with a newspaper]

 **Lana:** "I'd give it a minute before going in there. Whew!"

Me: I can do all that with the Force.

 **Clyde:** "Well, scratch that. The next test is the ability to regenerate lost limbs. Do you have a stick you could bite on?"

Varie: Clyde, we're not cutting off one of Lincoln's arms or legs.

Me: Humans can't grow back their lost limbs like reptiles can.

 **Lincoln:** [reluctant] "Yeah I think it's pretty obvious I'm not an alien."

Laney: Lets move on.

* * *

[We are now talking to Luan about it]

 **Luan:** "Well, I was really little, but I do remember how excited we were to finally have a brother. We thought for sure you'd be a girl."

 **Lincoln:** [confused] "Why would you think that?"

 **Luan:** "Mom and Dad already had your room decorated for one. At first, we thought they'd brought home the wrong baby!" [giggles and leaves]

[Dramatic beat]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, that's it!" [holds up another DVD] "It's just like **Ricky the Wrong Baby** Ricky's so-called "parents" wanted a boy so badly, they paid a doctor to switch babies. My parents already had five girls. It makes total sense!"

Me: Lincoln, that's kidnapping and according to the Michigan State Sentencing Guidelines, a person who maliciously, forcibly leads or entices a child under the age of 14 with the intent to detain, conceal the child from a parent or legal guardian can be found guilty of a felony and punished to life in prison.

 **Clyde:** "It would explain the white hair."

Varie: Maybe, but maybe not.

Laney: I don't think our parents would resort to that. That's too extreme.

 **Lincoln:** "Come on, Clyde. We have to get to the bottom of this."

[They rush off]

* * *

[We are checking the hospital's birth records online]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, here are the local birth announcements from the day I was born. We need to find all of these families and see if one of them could be mine."

Me: That's like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Varie: Yeah. It could be any one of them.

Laney: I don't think this is a very good idea guys.

Me: We won't know until we try.

 **Clyde:** "Great plan, Lincoln." [suddenly concerned] "Or, I mean, whatever your name really is." [sighs] "This is gonna be an adjustment."

* * *

[Elsewhere, we are hiding in a bush]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay guys, first house on the list!"

[They spy a family of blondes with their kid being a tall girl]

 **Clyde:** "Maybe you were switched with that really tall girl." [The parents stand up to reveal to be just as tall as she is]

Lincoln: Or maybe not.

Me: That family is really tall.

Laney: Wow. They could be basketball stars.

 **Lincoln:** "Next!"

[We head off to the next house and spy on a family with a father with a hairdo like Lincoln's and a girl with a familiar laugh]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey! That girl laughs just like Luan! She must be a Loud, and I must belong in that family!"

[The family reveals to have long noses]

 **Clyde:** "Or maybe not.

Varie: Nope. Their noses are too long.

Lincoln: Next.

[The next family is gardening on their front lawn]

 **Lincoln:** "Maybe she's the one! She's into dirt, just like Lana."

[The family takes off their gardening hats and reveal to have red curly hair]

 **Clyde:** "Or not."

Me: Nope. They have red hair.

Varie: Next.

[The next family's lawn is filled with cacti, which Lincoln pokes out of in pain]

 **Lincoln:** "Ow! I hate these drought-resistant lawns!"

Me: I know. They hurt.

Laney: Yeah. Bad.

 **Clyde:** "I sure hope it's not this house, because we'd be going to different schools. Just thinking about that makes my feet sweat."

[A car horn honks and is parking in the driveway]

 **Lincoln:** "I wouldn't worry about it, Clyde. With the luck we're having-"

[The parents reveal to have white hair]

 **Lincoln:** "Gah! The white hair!"

Me: Well I'll be a monkeys uncle!

[The daughter they have reveals to look eerily familiar]

 **Lincoln:** "And look at her hair! It looks just like Lori's!"

Me: She Looks like a younger verson of Lori.

[Clyde takes off his shoe and lets out all the sweat that his feet let out in a saddened state]

 **White-haired woman:** "What does everyone want for dinner?"

 **White-haired family's daughter:** [excited] "Spicy subs! Spicy subs!"

 **Lincoln:** "Hair like Lori's, plays guitar like Luna, eats like Lynn...that girl is a Loud!"

Varie: She is definitely a Loud.

Laney: Just when you think you know some people.

 **Clyde:** [in heartbroken denial] "We don't know that!" [sniffles, sighs, and wrings out his sock]

 **Lincoln:** "Let's face it, Clyde. Those white-haired people are my real parents. I'm gonna have to move here and start my life all over."

 **Clyde:** "You can't! How are we gonna stay best friends? Do walkie-talkies even reach this far? Will your new parents even let me sleep over?" [starts hyperventilating into his paper bag]

Varie: (Slaps Clyde) Pull yourself together Clyde! You're spiraling!

Clyde: Thanks Varie. I needed that.

 **Lincoln:** "[angry] "Now I have some choice words for my so-called parents!"

* * *

[Back at the Loud House, Lincoln steps in front of his parents and cracks his neck a little]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Can we help you, son?"

 **Lincoln:** [incredulous] "Son. That's an interesting choice of words."

 **Clyde:** [pops up from behind the armchair's left arm] "Yeah!"

[The Loud parents look at Clyde confused and he just waves to them]

 **Rita:** "Is there something wrong, guys?"

 **Lincoln:** "Yes. I know my real birth story."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [shocked] "You do?!"

 **Lincoln:** "Yep. You really had another girl, but you didn't want another girl, did you? You wanted a boooyyy! So, what did you do? You paid off the hospital to look the other way, then you made the ol' switcheroo with some poor unsuspecting family across town! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

 **Clyde:** "Yeah! For shame!"

Me: Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!

[The parents take a second and start laughing]

 **Lincoln:** [sarcastic] "Oh, I'm glad you find ruining my life funny."

[The parents are still laughing and soon Rita stops]

 **Rita:** "We're sorry, honey." [nudges her husband to stop] "We don't mean to laugh. It's just that you're way off base."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh, Lincoln, of course you're our son. Why don't you sit down? It's time you know the real story of your birth."

[Lincoln sits down, as does Clyde, Laney, Me and Varie]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Okay, you too, guys."

 **Rita:** "Well, the day you were born got off to a pretty normal start. My water broke, we called Pop Pop, he came over to watch your older sisters..."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "I drove your mother over to the hospital in Vanzilla, but not surprisingly, she broke down." [realizing what he said] "Uh, the van, not your mother. And that's when things stopped being normal."

[Flashback to that day with Lynn Sr. calling for a ride]

 **Rita:** [narrating] "We were afraid you were going to be born on the side of the road, but thankfully, a black limo pulled up."

[The window rolls down to Lynn Sr.'s request]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [narrating] "Could have knocked me over with a feather, it was the President and the First Lady! When I told them what was going on, they offered to give us a ride to the hospital."

[Lynn Sr. gets in, remembers his wife and brings her over. She is surprised to see who it is]

 **Rita:** [narrating] "Everything was looking fine again, but you weren't a very patient baby. We weren't going to make it to the hospital. You were going to be delivered by the President, until he passed out. Then the First Lady took over."

[The action shown during the narration is shown as told. End flashback]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "What an amazing woman. She was so cool under pressure."

 **Rita:** "Of course, you had to hear that from me, since you were passed out, too."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "That's not how I remember it."

 **Rita:** "Anyway, she delivered you right there in the limo. When we saw you for the first time..." [sighs] "...our hearts just melted."

I was amazed.

Me: Wow! Lincoln that is considered a major league honor.

Varie: Boy, That's quite a revelation.

Laney: President George W. Bush delivered my big brother? Incredible!

 **Lynn Sr.:** "The reason we never told you was because the President-" [pauses and whispers] "...because the President was heading to his top secret safe house in Royal Woods. No one knows about it, and no one can."

 **Rita:** "We had to sign an agreement saying we'd never discuss it."

Me: Now I understand. You couldn't tell Lincoln because you both were sworn to secrecy.

Lynn Sr.: That's right.

 **Lincoln:** [amazed] "Wow! That's amazing! But wait. Somethings still don't make sense. Luan said you decorated my room for a girl. It sure sounds like you were expecting one."

 **Rita:** "We already had five girls. We were just using the baby stuff we had."

Varie: Oh you couldn't afford baby stuff for a boy because of a tight budget.

Rita: That's right, Varie.

 **Lincoln:** "What about the men in black suits and sunglasses that Luna told me about?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "They were secret service."

Me: Oh wow. They work for the United States Department of Homeland Security.

Rita: That's right, J.D.

 **Lincoln:** "Lori said there was a scientist in gloves and a mask."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "That was the First Lady. She got that stuff from the first aid kit in the car."

Laney: Boy, First Lady Laura Bush knew what to do didn't she?

Rita: She sure did sweetie.

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, but what about what Leni said, that was I carried by an eagle?"

Me: Which I found to be totally Farfetched.

 **Rita:** "Mm, you were wrapped in a blanket with the presidential seal on it."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "In fact..."

[He goes to the corner of the room, tears off a piece of the carpet, reveals a secret compartment with a briefcase, takes out the briefcase, opens it, and reveals the aforementioned blanket]

 **Lincoln:** [convinced] "Holy cow! I can't believe it! I was delivered by the First Lady!"

Me, Laney and Varie Salute the Presidential Seal.

 **Clyde:** "I believe she's referred to as FLOTUS. Lincoln, wait until you tell this story to our class! It's totally gonna blow away the story about Liam's water birth!"

 **Rita:** "Sorry, sweetie, but you can't tell your class. Remember? It's top secret."

 **Lincoln:** [disappointed] "Oh. Right."

Me: That's right, Lincoln. This is a huge government secret. Once Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita told us this, we too became sworn to secrecy as well. We cannot tell anyone, PERIOD.

Laney: You have our word that we won't tell a soul mom and dad.

Varie: We won't tell anyone.

Rita: Thank you, guys.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Sorry about that, son."

 **Lincoln:** "It's okay, Dad. I'm just glad you can still call me that."

 **Rita:** "Aw."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Bring it in, kiddo."

[Lincoln and his parents hug it out]

 **Clyde:** [crying with happiness] "It's just too beautiful." [before he can blow his nose in the blanket, I take it and replace it with a handkerchief and he blows his nose in it]

Me: Sorry about that, Clyde but this Blanket is very important.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Yeah. This is a piece of American history."

I hand the blanket to Mr. Lynn.

* * *

[We are reading comic books in Lincoln's room]

 **Clyde:** "It's great we know the truth, Lincoln. But we still haven't solved the mystery of your white hair."

 **Lincoln:** "True." [thinks] "Wait a minute!" [picks up another DVD] "I think I have the answer." [shows it to us]

 **Clyde:** "Of course! **Ron the Radioactive Boy**! His hair turned white after that gamma ray explosion!"

 **Lincoln:** "But he also got all those weird mutant abilities."

Me: Nuclear Radiation is one of the most prominent causes of getting superpowers.

[The boys are inspired for another...]

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "FIELD TEST!"

Laney: (to the viewers) Here we go again. (winks at the screen and it Iris in)

THE END.

My 7th Fanfiction is complete.

What I said about government secrets is true. We do not want another Edward Snowden situation.

Also if you read this Kinghammer Publishing, I think I gave you your next idea.

This turned out to be a really good one for me.

Until next time, J.D. signing off

Superman and Starfire mentions belong to DC Comics.

Laney belongs to Kinghammer Publishing on

Heart of the Ocean diamond and Titanic mention belong to James Cameron, Paramount Pictures, Lightfoot Studios and 20th Century Fox.


	10. Brawl in The Family

The infamous Brawl in the Family episode. Many of you are wondering why I'm doing this one. Well I thought it would present a very good challenge because my last fanfiction "Change of Heart" didn't turn out so good. So fasten your seatbelts and get ready to enter SIBLING WAR 1.

* * *

It starts with me and Varie knocking on the Loud House Door. Lincoln answers the door.

Lincoln: Hey guys come on in.

Me: Thanks Lincoln.

Varie: Where are your sisters?

Lincoln: They're around.

Our stomachs growl.

Me: Can we go get a snack?

Lincoln: Sure.

[We walks over to the kitchen, only to find out that Luna is blocking the entrance.]

 **Luna:** Sorry dudes, kitchen's off limits. Lori's in there cooling off. She and Leni had a major throwdown.

Varie: Oh no. How come?

Luna: It's complicated Varie.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, sad story. But I'm hungry.

Me: Yeah we won't talk to her. We'll just go in, get something to eat and come back out.

 **Lisa:** [As we were about to walk into the kitchen.] Fear not, male sibling and male and female friends. You should be able to satiate your appetite by forging under the couch cushions. [holds out the bagel] See what I scored?

 **Lincoln:** Ooh, an everything bagel. [eats the bagel]

 **Lisa:** [takes the bagel from Lincoln] Mmm...correction, a plain bagel with lint, dog hair, [gasps] Gadzooks! Is that a booger?

Me: I think I'm gonna be sick.

[Lincoln, horrified and disgusted at what he just ate, runs to the bathroom to throw up and me and Varie follow]

 **Lincoln:** [To Lana] Do not eat the couch bagel.

 **Lana:** Sorry, bathroom's off limits. Leni is in there cooling off from the fight. [hand Lincoln a bucket.] Here, use this.

 **Lincoln:** A bucket? [gulps]

 **Lana:** Don't knock it till you try it.

[Lincoln gives a look of discontent]

* * *

[In the living room, Lola, Lynn, Laney and Lucy are reading. Me, Varie and Lincoln enters the room with a bowl of popcorn and wearing monster truck fan attire. Varie has a book on fish. Lincoln is about to take the remote. His sisters, minus Laney, after staring at me and Lincoln, beat us up then continue reading.]

Me: OW! What the heck was that for?!

 **Lynn:** Sorry, TV's off limits.

 **Lincoln:** [annoyed] Aw, come on! Why?

 **Lola:** Lori and Leni are on edge. You watching a Monster Truck Rally is not going to help them.

Varie: I don't watch TV, I read books.

 **Lincoln:** This is ridiculous! What are they even fighting about?

Laney: Leni and Lori have the same dress and now they won't speak to each other.

[Flashback: The sisters (except Lori and Leni) are sitting on the couch, doing their usual things. Lori enters the room.]

 **Lori:** Guys! Guys! Guys! [pulls out her dress] Check out this dress I found at the mall. It's literally one of a kind. [squeals]

 **Lori's sisters:** Oooohh...

 **Leni:** [enters the room with her dress] O-M-Gosh, you guys! Look at this dress I found at the mall!

[The sisters gasp due to Lori and Leni having the same dress]

 **Leni:** [walks up to Lori] Ooohh...when did we put a mirror in the living room?

 **Lori:** That's not a mirror, that's me! Now go take your dress back!

 **Leni:** What? No! You take yours back!

Laney: Wait! Can't we just agree to disagree?

Lori: Okay. I agree that this dress is better on me and disagree that it's better on her! [Points to Leni]

Leni: Leni? Well, that dress makes you look like Aunt Ruth!

Lori: Take that back!

Leni: Take that dress back! [The two growl at each other]

Laney: Guys, wait! We shouldn't fight! There's gotta be something I can do to fix this! [Luna grabs Laney]

Luna: Don't get involved in politics, Lanes.

[The other sisters whistle and head upstairs]

[End flashback]

 **Lincoln:** That's it? You gotta be kidding me! Clyde and I wear the same shirt on picture day, and we didn't care. [flashback to where he and Clyde wear the same shirt on a school picture day.

End flashback]

 **Lucy:** It's a sister thing. You wouldn't understand.

Me: Lola, what color was the dress?

Lola: Hmm. I think it was an Ocean Blue but I'm not sure.

Varie: I think they both would look cute wearing the same dress.

Me: I agree.

Laney: I should've said that, but they wouldn't listen.

 **Lincoln:** Well, let's go help them work it out. So we can have our house back. [Lynn stops him with her hockey stick] Oof!

 **Lynn:** Negative. In this family, we have a sister fight protocol. Butt out, and let them resolve it on their own.

Varie: What is a Sister Fight Protocol?

Me: I've heard about this. It's a special family movement that prevents sibling rivalry fights from escalating into violent massacres.

Lisa: Precisely and this is the threat level we're at now: THUNDERSTORM.

I look at Lisa's Threat Level Chart and it had an interesting set up.

Me: Hmm. Interesting setup, Lisa. It shares the same principals as the United States Armed Forces DEFCON System but on a smaller scale. I'm guessing Field of Flowers must be DEFCON 5, The Lowest level. And Exploding Volcano must be DEFCON 1, The Worst level.

Lisa: Correct. Technically it's Field of Daisies as the lowest and Erupting Volcano as the Highest.

Varie: And we're at Thunderstorm so we must be at DEFCON 4.

Lisa: Exactly.

Varie: Wow. You guys prepared for this.

Me: Indeed. But these protocols never work out at 100%. They always make things worse.

Varie: Oh man. This protocol is asking for this family to be torn asunder. We got to stop this.

Laney: Exactly! But I know I can resolve this! This family needs my voice of reason!

Lola: Your heart's in the right place, Laney. But you're playing with fire.

Laney: But someone has to go up there and calm them down!

Lynn: You don't even know what you're doing. Stand down before you have another one of your episodes.

Laney: [Stands up] You'll see! I'm going to stop this silly feud, without the help of your protocol!

Me: No Laney. We all will. Me, Varie, Lincoln and You. Divided we are weak. But United we are strong!

We Walk up to Lori and Leni's room.

Lincoln: I have a protocol, too! Which is I don't like pooping in a bucket!

Me: And also I have a protocol which is I don't like seeing 2 of my best friends fight over something so petty. By the way Lincoln, Did you know about this Sister Fight Protocol before now?

Lincoln: No, I didn't.

Varie: That's weird. Don't you think it's kind of odd that they bothered to tell your younger sisters about it, but not you?

Lincoln: Yeah, a little bit.

Me: Laney, were you told about this?

Laney: Yes, I was. But I always thought it was a bad idea.

Varie: Can't argue with that.

Lincoln: But it doesn't matter, because we're going to fix it.

[Lincoln knocks on Lori and Leni's bedroom door and opens the door as we walk in] Hey guys. Now look, I know you've been having a little problem, so we-

Lori: Guys can you tell Leni that the only way we can work it out is if she takes that dress back to the store?

Me: Come on you two, it's just a dress.

Varie: That I think you both would look really cute in.

Leni: Aw, Thanks Varie, but Laney, can you tell Lori that taffeta makes her look fat?

Me: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! You guys.

Lori: [angrily] WHAT?! How dare you call me fat!?

Laney: Uh, Okay! Lets calm down for a moment and think this over. You two have been very close together. Are you gonna break it up because the two of you have the same dress?

Lori & Leni: YES!

Lori: Well if Varie and Laney are on your side, Then Lincoln and J.D. should be on my side!

Me: No. We're not on anyone's side. We're here to help you guys work it out.

Lori: No help needed. I'm just waiting for Leni to apologize to me!

Leni: What?! You should be the one apologizing to me!

Varie: How can you fight over something so petty?!

Lori and Leni don't listen to us and continue arguing.

Lori: You know what?! I think blue makes you look washed out.

Leni: [Gasps] Oh Yeah?! Well, I think taffy makes you look like Aunt Ruth!

Lori: [Gasps] I cannot believe you!

Leni: I can't believe you more!

Lori: You're the worst sister in the world!

Leni: You're the worst sister in the Universe!

[She and Lori continue arguing at each other. Me, Varie, Laney, Lincoln looks scared as we get out of their room, and shuts the door. Just then, the other sisters were angry at us for making the fight worse. We fall.]

 **Lynn:** Ugh, nice job guys! We told you to stay out of it!

Me: They didn't even hardly give us a chance to talk, Lynn.

Punching and crashing, screaming and roaring comes from Lori and Leni's room meaning that the fighting has escalated into violence.

 **Lisa:** Based on rising decibel levels, I'm uping the threat level in the house from Thunderstorm to Hissing Cats.

Varie: We're now at DEFCON 3 people.

Lisa: Sisters, to your stations!

 **Lincoln:** Uh, what's going on?

 **Lola:** Let us handle it.

Me: We got to do something guys, Otherwise this whole fight will escalate into World War III.

* * *

[The next scene, me, Lincoln, Laney and Varie are in Lincoln's room reading manga. Luna and Luan enter the room, which scares us.]

 **Luna:** Scram, dudes! We need your room!

 **Lincoln:** What? Why?

 **Luan:** Lori's approaching the sector, and we can't risk a run-in with Leni.

[Luna pushes us out of his room as walks back in, as Luan pushes Leni in there.]

 **Luna:** Coast is clear, brah.

 **Lucy:** Copy that. [allows Lori to go upstairs] You may proceed.

[Lori walks upstairs to her bedroom. Luna gets out of Lincoln's room, and Luan pushes Leni out. Lori gets out of her room while texting on her phone.]

 **Lucy:** [voice] Abort, abort. Leni is headed back up. [Luna and Luan pushes Lori into Lincoln's room.]

 **Lori:** Ah!

 **Lincoln:** [As Luna and Luan enter the room with Lori.] Ah!

 **Luan:** Lincoln, J.D., Varie, Laney, make like a drum and beat it! [chuckles] Get it? But seriously, out.

Me: [Laughs] Good one, Luan. But we're going. [We are kicked out of Lincoln's room. Leni walks back upstairs and goes to her room as she slams the door.]

 **Lincoln:** [sighs]

Varie: This is just ridiculus

[Later that night, it is dinner time.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** ...And then Mort realized he was drinking regular, not decaf! [starts laughing]

Me: [Laughing] That's funny Mr. Lynn.

Varie: Mmm. Delicious spaghetti Ms. Rita.

Rita: Thank you, Varie.

 **Lori:** [Rises up from her chair] Dinner was delicious, Mom.

 **Rita:** Thanks, sweetie!

[Lori walks out of the dining room]

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, thanks, Mom. I am stuffed.

 **Rita:** Well, I hope you saved room for dinner.

 **Lincoln:** [confused] Wait, what?

Laney: But didn't we just have dinner?

Me: Sister Fight Protocal, Right?

 **Lynn Sr.:** Yep. Lori and Leni dine separately.

 **Rita:** And we have to eat with them both. So they don't think we're taking sides.

Me: Why not. I love this spaghetti.

Varie: Me too.

Me: I'll have to see if our Chef back at our mansion can give you some good recipes to go with this.

Rita: That's very thoughtful of you J.D. Thank you.

Lola: [From the kiddie table] I didn't know you had your own chef at your house J.D.

Me: He is the best, Lola and he cooks all sorts of really great food.

[In the next scene, they dine with Leni.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** And then Mort realized he was drinking regular, not decaf! [laughs]

 **Leni:** [laughs as well]

Laney sighs.

Rita: Laney, you've barely touched your second dinner. What's wrong?

Laney: I'll tell you what's wrong. All this is wrong! Something's got to be done about this!

Lynn Sr.: Honey, you have to respect the protocol. Let Lori and Leni solve this on their own.

Laney: But I'm a sister too! I know I can help! Siblings are supposed to be there for eachother!

Me: Mr. Lynn can I have a word with you? In private?

Lynn Sr.: Sure.

Me and Lynn Sr. go into his bedroom.

Me: I'm sorry to pull you away like this Mr. Lynn

Lynn Sr. That's okay J.D.

Me: I don't think this protocal is working at all Mr. Lynn. Earlier this morning, Lori and Leni were practically tearing each other apart. They wouldn't let us talk to them to try and reason with them. The threat level was raised to DEFCON 3 because of our so called "INTERFERENCE" and me, Varie, Laney and Lincoln are worried that this fight could explode into a violent massacre.

Lynn Sr.: You maybe right on that J.D.

Me: You and Ms. Rita are the parents and you make the rules in this house right?

Lynn Sr.: Yes.

Me: I respect your authority. But I have a very bad feeling that the fight is going to escalate rapidly into DEFCON 1 and I'm worried that some of the girls if not all of them are going to get hurt and I can never forgive myself if that happened. What's worse is I don't want Lincoln, Varie, Laney or myself to get caught in the crossfire.

Lynn Sr.: You're right. But what can we do?

Me: Tell everyone we're going to destroy everything of the Sister Fight Protocal. I'll explain the situation to Lincoln, Laney and Varie and if the fight begins, Laney will use her plant powers to restrain the girls.

Lynn Sr.: And the rest will be up to the parents meaning me and Rita.

Me: Bingo. We don't want another situation like this happening again like with THE SWEET SPOT FIASCO.

Lynn Sr.: You may have saved this family again J.D.

Me: Thank you Mr. Lynn. Friends always look out for eachother. Also, I have a plan.

I whisper everything into his ear.

Lynn Sr.: That's perfect. Okay it's time to put Operation: Induce More Fighting So That Laney can Use Her Plant Powers and Restrain the Girls So We Can Punish Them and Think of A Shorter Name For This Operation, into Action.

Me: Whoa! That's a mouthful. Now I know who Lincoln got it from. How about Operation: Plant Restraint Punishment?

Lynn Sr: That's perfect.

Me: This'll take 24 hours, but we can pull this off if we all do our part.

* * *

Later That night.

I explain the plan to Lincoln, Laney and Varie and it began.

[Lincoln walks to his bedroom, until he realizes that his sheets and blanket are missing. He walks out of his bedroom. Lana whistles while she walks out of the bathroom with her plunger.]

 **Lincoln:** Hey, what gives? What happened to my sheets and blanket?

 **Lana:** Sister fight protocol. We used them to make a divider in Lori and Leni's room.

 **Lincoln:** Well, what am I supposed to sleep under?

[Lana shoves him to his room.]

 **Lana:** Try this. [Dumps all the dirty laundry clothes on Lincoln and laughs]

 **Lincoln:** [Fed up] Alright, that's it!

 **Lana:** Lincoln, what are you doing? [knocks on every door for every sister younger than Lori and Leni] Guys, we have a situation.

Laney: What now?

[Lincoln angrily walks into Lori and Leni's room and takes down the divider. Lori and Leni gasp while the others watch.]

 **Lincoln:** I'm done with this! You guys and your stupid fight have ruined the whole day! It's time to get over it and make up!

 **Luan:** Lincoln, this has to run it's course. Sister fight protocol.

 **Lincoln:** Forget sister fight protocol!

 **Leni:** Well, I'm not sleeping in here with her!

 **Lori:** I'm not sleeping in here with her, either!

Laney: Everybody calm down! I have a solution! Lets sleep in different rooms. Leni, you sleep in Luan and Luna's room and Lori can sleep here.

Lincoln: Great idea, Lanes.

 **Leni:** Works for me!

 **Lori:** Me too!

[Leni grabs her pillow to sleep in Luna and Luan's room.]

Laney looks at me hiding in Lincoln's room and I gave her the thumbs up and wink.

 **Luna:** You're playing with fire! [The other sisters (except Laney) all talk at once]

[The other sisters all talk at once in agreement]

Me: That's a chance I'm willing to take.

 **Lincoln:** Listen. Laney knows how to solve problems in this house. By tomorrow, Lori and Leni will have cooled off, and you'll be thanking me! [He whistles, as Lily babbles at him for the idea.]

Lincoln and Laney returns to Lincoln's room.

11:15 PM

Everyone was asleep except for Me, Varie, Lincoln and Laney.

Lincoln: [Whispering] Everyone asleep?

Me: [Whispering] Yes. Phase 1 complete. [Pulls out a headset] Now for Phase 2. Dark Angel to Night Owl, Do you read me? Over.

Lynn Sr.: [Whispering] Night Owl to Dark Angel. Loud and clear and ready to move in. Over.

Me: Excellent. Proceed with Phase 2. Over.

Lynn Sr. Roger that. Over.

Lynn Sr. was dressed in a black sweater with a black hood and he snuck up the stairs and into Lisa's room and found the files for the Sister Fight Protocal in her closet. He grabbed the box and went to his and Rita's bedroom.

Lynn Sr.: I got the files containing the Sister Fight Protocal. Over.

Me: Is it the right box? Over.

Lynn Sr. opens the box and it is all the stuff for the Sister Fight Protocal.

Lynn Sr.: Affirmative. It is all the stuff. Over.

Me: Copy that. Phase 2 complete. Hold on to the box and await further instructions. Over.

Lynn Sr.: Roger that. Proceed with Phase 3 in the morning and J.D., Good Luck. Over.

Me: Thank you Mr. Lynn. Over and Out.

Laney: [Whispering] Did he get the files?

Me: [Whispering] Yes. Everything is going according to plan. We do Phase 3 in the morning.

[The next day, Lincoln, Me, Varie and Laney wake up.]

 **Lincoln:** Hmmm, peaceful. Sounds like good ol' Lincoln saved the day.

 **Luan:** [voice] Just admit you're wrong!

 **Luna:** [voice] You're wrong, dude!

 **Lincoln:** Or not. [sighs] Wait a minute, that didn't sound like Lori and Leni.

Me: That sounded like Luna and Luan. Phase 3 is a go.

[sees Luna and Luan arguing.]

 **Luna:** Lori had the dress first! She told me the whole story last night!

 **Luan:** Well, Leni told me her side, and she clearly had the dress first!

 **Luna:** Ha! That's funnier than most of your lame jokes!

 **Luan:** Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you! I've gone partially deaf from your horrible guitar playing!

 **Lincoln:** Guys, guys.

[Luna and Luan growl at him. Lori, Lynn, Lisa, Leni, Lana, and Lucy have got out of their rooms.]

 **Lynn:** [on a megaphone] SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL! DIVIDE AND ISOLATE!

[Lola is on her princess car, in which she gets Luna on.]

 **Lola:** You're paying for new shocks, Lincoln!

[Luan is holding Lincoln by his shirt, getting ready to pummel him]

 **Lana:** [Grabs Luan with her rope, and pulls her to Lincoln's room.] This room is now off limits! [Shuts the door, and the off limits sign is on the doorknob.]

 **Lincoln:** Come on! Why is it always my room?

 **Lisa:** Congratulations, elder brother. Thanks to you, the threat level is now a Stampeding T-Rex.

Varie: We're now at DEFCON 2 People!

Me: (in his head) Just as we had planned.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Stampeding T-Rex?! [Acting with screams and boards up the door to his bedroom] Alright, we'll ride out the storm in here.

 **Rita:** [puts Lily down on the drawer] (Acting) Did you remember the bucket?

 **Lynn Sr.:** Dang it!

 **Lisa:** [Is bringing Lori into the bathroom] Commencing T-Rex protocol. I've got Big L, and we're on the move.

 **Lucy:** [coming out of Luna and Luan's room with Leni] Roger that.

 **Lana:** [With Luan] We're headed for the red zone.

 **Lola:** [With Luna] Copy that, we're headed for the green zone.

[Both parties are unknowingly heading into each other's paths, and end up bumping into each other, with Luna and Luan snarling at each other.]

 **Lana:** Lola, what are you doing? This is the red zone. The door is red.

 **Lola:** Uh, hello! The carpet is green.

[Now the twins are also arguing, as the four of them argue, as Lincoln, holding a bowl of cereal, walks into the room, but immediately backs away. Bobby is coming by to deliver pizza, and immediately rushes to the parents' bedroom window, and knocks.]

 **Bobby:** Here you go, Mrs. Loud.

 **Rita** [pays and tips him] Thanks Bobby. Just the large pepperoni for us, you can deliver the rest to the front door.

 **Bobby:** Do I have to? Lori told me the threat level is at Stampeding T-Rex.

The Doorbell rings and I answer it.

Me: Oh hello Bobby. What's up?

Bobby: J.D. what are you doing?! The Threat Level is at Stampeding T-Rex!

Me: I know. It's part of our plan. (I beckon him and explain what we're doing)

Bobby: That's brilliant amigo. I don't want to get caught in the crossfire. Tell Lori I said Hello.

Me: I'll make sure she gets the message. [I hand him a $100 tip.] Here you go.

Bobby: Thanks man. Be safe in there.

Me: No Problem compadre.

I take the pizzas and put them on the table.

Me: Lori! Bobby says Hello!

Lori: [offscreen] Thanks for telling me J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

 **Lucy:** Okay, first seating will be Leni, Luan, and Lana.

 **Lisa:** [Off screen] Roger! Copy that.

[Lucy walks into the dining room, only to find Lynn slacking off while eating pizza]

 **Lucy:** Gasp! What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching Lori, Luna, and Lola.

 **Lynn:** Can't I have a break? I've been working for nine hours.

 **Lucy:** So have I, and you don't see me complaining.

 **Lynn:** Oh yeah, cause you're always such a ray of sunshine.

 **Lucy:** At least I don't smell like crusty athletic socks.

 **Lynn:** Please! Like Eau De Death is better.

[Lisa walks into the dining room with Leni, Luan, and Lana, as Lucy and Lynn begin to argue]

 **Lisa:** Oh, boy. Here we go. We are now at Erupting Volcano, people!

 **Lana:** ENOUGH WITH YOUR DUMB CHART! [Grabs the chart from Lisa, and takes a big bite out of it.]

 **Lisa:** How would you like to eat that hat?!

[The rest of the sisters enter the scene, and all of them are arguing now, which ends up with them fighting.]

 **Me:** Laney, Now!

Laney slams her hands onto the floor and causes vines to grow and they entangle the sisters in them.

Lori: Laney, let me go or I will turn you into a human pretzel!

Laney: I don't think so.

Lynn Sr. and Rita came in and Lynn Sr. whistled.

Lynn Sr.: This has gone on long enough!

Rita: Everyone but Lincoln, J.D., Varie and Laney into the Living room, Now. But untie them first, Laney.

Laney: I've got a better idea.

She had the vines place the girls onto the sofa.

In the Living Room

Rita: Now this fighting is completly unacceptable. Lori and Leni how could you two fight over something so petty as a dress?

Lori: Leni and I had the same dress mom.

Rita: It doesn't matter. Everyone but Lincoln and Laney are grounded for 3 weeks.

Lynn Sr.: You all should be ashamed of yourselves. J.D. told me what was going to happen last night and he came up with this plan.

I explained the plan down to the last detail.

Me: And then Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita gave you your punishment.

Laney: That Sister Fight Protocol is a menace to this whole family!

Me: Girls, turn over all the stuff related to that protocal. Mr. Lynn, burn that box.

I give Lynn Sr. a book of matches and everyone turns over the protocal gear and Lynn Sr. goes to burn the box.

Lisa: I should've never made that Protocal to begin with. It just makes things worse.

Leni: It's all my fault! Lori, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! (Crying)

Varie: Don't say that, Leni. Like I said before. You both would look really adorable in that dress.

Me: Girls, that protocal threatened to tear this family apart. It only made things worse for everyone including your friends and neighbors.

Laney: That's what I've been saying.

Lincoln: That's right.

I explained what's been happening with Lincoln in his room and more and everyone felt really guilty.

Luan: Lincoln we're really sorry we kicked you out of your room.

Luna: Yeah. Sorry dude.

Lincoln: It's okay. I've already forgiven you.

Varie: You can let go of them now, Laney.

Laney releases them.

Me: Well guys, thanks to us we won't have to worry about that protocal again.

Lincoln: Yep. Especially when Lynn says she needs-

Laney covers Lincoln's month before he could finish that sentence.

Laney: Keep practicing so she can be a sports star some day.

Lynn: Oh yeah! I'm goin' for the gold! [Laney removes her hand from Lincoln's mouth]

Laney: Next time you better let me do the talking. Lincoln.

After everyone but Lincoln and Laney went back to their rooms, Lynn Sr. took me, Lincoln, Varie and Laney out to the backyard and I doused the box with gasoline and we set the box on fire.

Me: Mission Accomplished Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Yes indeed.

Laney: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

THE END.

* * *

Whoo! My 9th Fanfiction is completed and this one took a good while.

This was truly a challenge. The infamous episode done my way.

I'm going to do an original episode next time.

Until then this is J.D. signing off.

Laney belongs to Kinghammer Publishing at


	11. April Fools Rules

It starts with me and Varie walking over to the Loud House for a sleepover. We have our night stuff and some fun stuff.

I go up and knock on the door and Rita comes and opens it.

Rita: Oh, J.D. and Varie! You're Here! Quick! Come in!

She pulls us both in.

Me: Uh, ok? Thanks Ms. Rita.

We go upstairs only to see the sisters who are all looking like they're going into a war

Me: Hey girls. What's up?

Lynn: J.D., Varie! What are you doing here?! Go, before it's too late!

Me: Haven't you guys forgotten? We're sleeping over with you guys for the weekend. Hey, Where's Luan?

Lola: Oh No! Is she coming?!

Varie: I don't know so that's why we're asking you.

The sister's all go back to preparing. We shrug and then go to Lincoln's Room, but we find out that the door is locked and I knock on the door.

Me: Lincoln, it's me and Varie.

Lincoln opens the door.

Lincoln: Oh hey J.D., Varie, come on in.

We both walk in and Lincoln shuts the door.

Varie: What's going on Lincoln? Everyone looks scared and loaded with Paranoia.

Me: Yeah and they all look like they're going into war.

Lincoln: (sighs) I forgot to tell you

Me: Tell us what?

 **Lincoln:** [marks April 1st on his calendar] Tomorrow is April Fools' Day.

Me: Yeah. So?

Lincoln: Every year my sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one is spared!

Varie: You mean like whoopie cushions, squirting flowers and stuff like that?

Lincoln: Oh no. It's way worse than that. I present to you Luan Loud's April Fools' Highlight Reel. [He begins showing us a montage of Luan's April Fools' Day pranks on the Loud Family. First, the siblings are looking at their furniture, which is tacked upside down to the ceiling.]

 **Luan:** "I'd say this prank's a little over your head!" [laughs] [Now they open the door to find the room full of chickens]

 **Luan:** "Seems to be your clucky day!" [laughs]

[Now the kids are looking at their house all wrapped up in wrapping paper.]

 **Luan:** [rips through a window] "I guess that's a wrap!" [laughs]

[Now the siblings are trapped in a humongous gelatin.]

 **Luan:** "Aww, look at the Loud Family gettin' jiggly with it!" [laughs]

[The pets' fur and Walt's feathers got shaved off.]

 **Luan:** [holding a buzz shaver] "I shaved the best for last!" [laughs]

[The video ends and me and Varie are horrified]

Me: Luan did all of that?!

 **Lincoln:** "See what I mean? Nobody's safe from that evil pranking genius. But this year's gonna be different. Luan is not gonna prank me! Because I've got an April Fool proof plan.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thank you. [Looks towards his door] You're not the only one who can make a pun, Luan!" [opens his door to reveal Lily wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper, Lynn putting on padding, Lola coating herself and Lana in bubble-wrap.]

 **Lana:** "Bubble-wrap me next!"

 **Lucy:** [enters with her head inside a gargoyle head.] "I need more armor."

Laney: [Searches in her backpack] Okay, helmets: Check. Cleaning supplies: Check. Protective padding: check.

 **Lynn:** [as Lisa enters in army gear] "Where's my helmet!?"

 **Lori:** [talking on her smartphone] "Bobby, we have to cancel all our plans in April." [Bobby asks why] "Because Luan might shave my eyebrows off again! And it takes a month for them to grow back."

 **Luna:** [following Lisa] "C'mon Lisa! Let me hunker in your bunker!"

 **Lisa:** "You should've been more prepared. We'd known this storm was coming for 364 days."

 **Luna:** [dropping to her knees and begging] "PLEASE! GIVE ME SHELTER!"

[Me, Varie and Lincoln walk by whistling when Lola dashes out in front of us.]

 **Lola:** "Arms up, you three! Your turn for bubble-wrap.

 **Lincoln:** [puts his hand in front of Lola.] Not this year, Lola. I'm not getting pranked.

[Loud girls chatter]

 **Lola:** It's never been done!

 **Lynn:** Are you crazy?

Laney: Don't be a fool! No one is safe from Luan's pranks!

 **Lincoln:** Ladies! Ladies! I got a plan! Me, J.D. and Varie are simply gonna lock ourselves in my room till the day's over. I've got snacks, video games and a hose to pee in, which I call the Tinkle Tube. Patent pending.

 **Lori, Leni, Luna, Laney, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Lily:** Ew!

 **Lana:** Cool!

 **Lincoln:** [points to his window] It goes out the window!

Me: But what if we have to go #2?

Lincoln: Well, We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The point is, We'll never have to leave my room so Luan will never get us.

Laney: But what if she pranks you guys from in your room?

Varie: How can she do that?

Laney: Never question Luan's dark arts of practical jokes.

[The kids are frightened by the sound of a sausage hitting the stair rails]

Laney: She's here...

[The siblings look frightened as Luan comes upstairs while holding a sausage.]

 **Luan:** Ooh! It's Pranksmas Eve...and I'm just bubbling with excitement. [pops a piece of Lola's bubble wrap and walks away.]

Varie: Whoa! Who knew Luan could be that scary?!

Me: I'm not scared of her.

 **Lola** : I'm gonna need more bubble wrap! And a fresh pair of undies.

 **Lincoln:** Thanks for the lumber, Lana! I'll return it on April 2nd. [walks away with lumber.]

 **Lana:** Mahogany was a good choice. That'll hold nicely.

[Me and Varie follow Lincoln into his room. Lincoln closes his door, uses a nail gun to pound the nails and Mahogany on it, then puts a chair by the doorknob.]

 **Lincoln:** [takes out his radio] Clyde, wanna hang out tomorrow? I built us a fortress with snacks, games and a Tinkle Tube. Patent pending.

 **Clyde:** On Pranksgiving? No way! Not after what happened last year.

[Flashback to what happened during the past April Fool's Day where Clyde steps on a rope as one of Luan's prank traps. Water sprays on his face and he is covered in hay. Luan's laughing can be heard. Then, a flock of crows come to attack him as he screams. End flashback as Clyde looks a little scared.]

 **Lincoln:** But nothing's gonna happen this year. I've got an April Foolproof plan. [ringtone sounds] Hang on Clyde, Ronnie Anne just texted me. [checks his phone] She said she's coming over tomorrow with a present for me. [gasps]

Varie: That's not good.

Lincoln: She can't come over tomorrow! She'll get nailed by Luan's pranks and then pulverize me!

 **Clyde:** Just tell her to come over another day.

 **Lincoln:** I can't do that! That will definitely get me pulverized!

 **Clyde:** You gotta get Luan to call off Prankapalooza. Appeal to her humanity. Beg if you have to!

 **Lincoln:** Good idea! Just as soon as I get the Mahogany off the door!

[Me, Varie and Lincoln pull off the wood and go in Luna and Luan's room, we arrive and Luan turns around in a Jester chair to face Lincoln while she has Cliff on her lap.]

Me: Wow Luan. You look really awesome in that chair. It makes you look like Dr. No from James Bond.

Luan: Thank you J.D.

 **Lincoln:** That is pretty cool, but Luan! You gotta call off Prankageddon! Please! Ronnie Anne is coming over tomorrow and I can't let her get pranked!

Me: Yeah. She'll get nailed by your pranks and then pulverize him!

 **Luan:** Okay.

 **Lincoln:** Really! Wow that was easier than I...

 **Luan:** APRIL FOOLS PRACTICE! Lincoln, you know the April Fools Rules. Anyone who sets foot on our property is fair game. Speaking of which, is Clyde coming over? 'Cause I'd love to just say HAY! [chuckles insanely]

[We storm back to Lincoln's room, put the Mahogany back on his door and Lincoln's call Clyde.]

 **Lincoln:** Clyde! Pleading with Luan did not work! She's an animal! [hears a cat noise] What was that?

 **Clyde:** Oh, that's Cleopawtra. She's been feisty lately so we put her in a timeout crate.

 **Lincoln:** Timeout crate. That's it!

Me: Of course. We cage her up like an animal and she can't pull any pranks.

Lincoln: [runs away to brainstorm his idea and tries to pull the Mahogany off the door.] Why did I choose Mahogany?

* * *

[At the basement, Lincoln flicks the lamp on.]

 **Lincoln:** [to me, Varie and his sisters who are not Luan] Okay, we're all here?

Me: Wait. Let me do a headcount.

I counted heads except for Luan.

Me: Okay. We're all present.

 **Lola:** Shh! She's got ears everywhere! [turns on the washing machine] I saw this in a mob movie once. She won't hear us over the noise.

Varie: Good thinking, Lola.

 **Lincoln:** We all know tomorrow is going to be awful. But it doesn't have to be. If we combine forces, we can prevent Luan from setting up any pranks in the first place.

 **Lynn:** Uhhh, how exactly are we gonna do that?

Lincoln: Laney, you have prepared for every prank Luan can think of every year right? Do you have anything for containment?

Laney is seen rummaging through her supplies

Laney: Sure. I think it's next to the insect repellant.

Lincoln: Great! Now let me tell you all my plan.

 **Lisa:** Better make it snappy. We're almost done with the spin cycle.

* * *

[Later that night in Luna and Luan's room, Luan is snoring. Luna then gets up and gives a bird-like call to signal that Luan is asleep. We then enter the room. Luan then opens her eyes as we all tie her down, trap her in a cage, and keep her fingers together with Chinese finger traps.]

 **Luan:** [enraged] LET ME [starts screaming her words] OUT OF HERE!

 **Lincoln:** Okay.

 **Luan:** Really? Wow! That was easier than I...

 **Lincoln:** APRIL FOOLS! We aren't letting you out until April 2nd! [Me, Varie and The other sisters begin to cheer.]

 **Lynn:** That was a crate plan, Lincoln! [We laugh during a rimshot.]

 **Lori:** I've been crating for this moment all my life! [We laugh again.]

 **Lana:** Well, better crate than never! [We laugh again.]

Laney: That was off the chain! [We laugh again]

Me: You've been sent into the Crate Beyond! [We laugh again]

Varie: More like the Crate Unknown! [We laugh again]

 **Leni:** You're in a crate! [The other siblings don't seem to get it.] Get it?

 **Lincoln:** Maybe we should just go to bed.

[The next day, Luna is heard screaming. The cage is now broken, meaning that Luan just escaped, much to the horror of everyone.]

 **Lola:** [panicked] We're doomed! Luan escaped, and now she's gonna be mad!

 **Lincoln:** How could this have happened?!

 **Luna:** She's a black magic woman, dude!

 **Lincoln:** [holds up a loose chain] I gotta get my money back for these.

[As Lincoln pulls the chain, it sets up a bucket full of honey that's about to spill on him but I use the Force and send the honey splattering into the wall. Feathers followed and I quickly grab an empty pillow case and fill it with the feathers]

Laney: It begins.

 **Lisa:** Peace out. I'll be in my bunker. [dashes off]

 **Lincoln:** Everyone else to my room! We'll be safe there. [As we all run towards Lincoln's room, the parents show up by the stairs. Rita is wearing a padded gear while Lynn Sr. is wearing bubble wrap.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** What's all this ruckus about?

 **Lori:** Luan's on the loose! TAKE COVER!

 **Rita:** But we thought you locked her up!

Varie: She busted out!

Me: Head for the hills you two!

 **Lynn Sr.:** Plan B! RETREAT! RETREAT! [He and Rita run back downstairs.]

 **Lincoln:** [ringtone sounds as he checks his phone.] Oh no! Ronnie Anne's on her way? Could this day get any worse? [He bangs his head on the wall. A rope on the wall is attached to the vacuum cleaner that's taped on the ceiling and its bag opens up. I take a trash can in Lola & Lana's room and the dust falls into it above Lincoln's head]

Lincoln: Whew! Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem, buddy.

Lincoln: But on the plus side, that's one less prank Ronnie Anne could suffer. [gets an idea] That's it! If I set off all the pranks in the house, there won't be any left for her.

Me: Good plan. It's a big risk but I'm willing to take it with you.

 **Lynn:** Lincoln, J.D., Varie, It's not safe out there!

 **Lincoln:** Save yourselves! I got a job to do.

 **Lucy:** Don't worry, Lincoln, I'll plan your funeral.

Me: Luan has terrorized this house for far too long and we're going to put an end to it for good.

Laney: Wait! [All eyes were on Laney] I'm coming with you.

Lori: Laney! Don't be a fool! You won't stand a chance out there!

Laney: Yes I will! Because I have prepared for every last practical joke Luan has concocted for this day. I have the wits to protect Lincoln, and do what we should've done years ago and stop Luan's reign of terror!

Me and Varie clapped for her.

Lola: (touched) Laney, you're a brave soul. I'm gonna miss you.

Lucy: I'll plan all four of your funerals.

[The sisters close Lincoln's bedroom door and puts Mahogany on it. Lincoln puts on a helmet and takes out the house map and circles kitchen.]

 **Lincoln:** We'll start by de-pranking the kitchen.

* * *

[We go downstairs and look at a sign that says "Kitchen this way" while it points the open front door.]

 **Lincoln:** Kitchen this way? Ha! Does she think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?

Laney: No, but she knows who is.

I use my lightsaber and cut the sign down.

Me: That takes care of that.

[We take the original route and go into the kitchen and find grease on the floor.]

Varie: She slicked up the floor with grease.

Me [I see something on the ceiling next to the doorway] There's a boot contraption.

I use the Force and pull it out of the ceiling.

Laney: Good thinking J.D.

 **Lincoln:** Well, here goes nothing.

Varie: Be careful, Lincoln.

[Lincoln cautiously walks on the grease. But he slips and slides into the fridge. But before a box could fall onto his head, I use the Force and pull it to me. As Lincoln gets up, he slips on the grease, opens the fridge door, and is socked right in the face by a boxing glove on a spring.

Me: Ooh! Ouch!

[The force of the impact propels him into the stove.]

 **Lincoln:** "OW!"

[His helmet breaks apart, and a bunch of vicious raccoons pop out of the stove and attack Lincoln as he screams in pain.]

 **Luan:** [popping in from the other room.] "I made that dish from scratch!" [laughs]

Laney: [Whistles, attracting the attention of the Raccoons] Come and get it! [holds out a steak and lures the raccoons out of the house. Me, Varie and Lincoln give her the thumbs up]

* * *

[In the backyard, the Loud siblings' parents are at Lisa's shelter.]

 **Rita:** [As Lynn Sr. knocks on the shelter.] Lisa Marie Loud! Let us in!

 **Lisa:** I'll need some of your assurances in return! One, I will never again be punished for the explosions in or around the house!

 **Luan:** [with a pile of Lily's stinky diapers.] Happy April Stools! [She prepares to aim one with a slingshot towards her parents.]

 **Rita:** Are those diapers? She wouldn't!

 **Lynn Sr.** [frantically pounds the shelter.] Whatever you want! Just let us in!

 **Lisa:** [opens the shelter while holding a contract.] Sign here, here and initials here.

[After the parents sign their names, they hide while Luan shoots diapers at them and Varie appears and fires a big wave of water from her hands and splashes Luan and gets her covered in Lily's diapers]

Varie: Now that is a stinky defeat! [rimshot]

* * *

Me, Lincoln, Varie and Laney are heading towards the bathroom.

 **Lincoln:** [looks at the map and finds a flying flour in the bathroom and screams.] Ha!

Me: This flour bag is rigged to explode!

I cut the rope with my lightsaber and throw the flour down the hall and it explodes by Lincoln's door. We checked the faucet and found that Luan clogged it with toilet paper. I unscrew the faucet nozzle and clean it out.

Varie: Nice try, Luan.

I sense raccoons nearby and fire Force Lightning at a towel rack and they scampered away.

Laney: Force Lightning? Awesome!

We head to the next room.

 **Luan:** Don't give up. No one likes a critter. [chuckles]

Laney: I'm not giving up ever! [Laney follows me, Varie and Lincoln into the Living Room]

* * *

 **Lori:** I think if we ration the food, we should be okay.

 **Lana:** What does "ration" mean? [eats a bag of chips and drinks apple juice. The others glare at her.]

 **Lola:** [scoffs] Typical. Now someone has to go into the kitchen for more supplies.

[Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy all talk at once]

 **Lana:** [gasps] Let's draw straws!

 **Leni:** [sighs] I'll just go. I know I'm gonna lose. I'm a terrible artist.

 **Lucy:** Actually, that's not what-

 **Lola:** [covers Lucy's mouth] Good luck, Leni! [She and the other girls shove Leni out of Lincoln's room and put the Mahogany back on the door.]

Leni goes into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Lincoln:** [looks at map] Okay. Living room. So far, so good. [then a red line comes when Lincoln crosses it and a projecter is switched on, showing an embarrassing video of Lincoln kissing a balloon with a face on it while Clyde is beside him.]

 **Lincoln:** I think this is how you ki-

I use Force Lightning and short out the video projector system.

Varie: That was close. If Ronnie Anne saw that she would destroy you, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah. No kidding.

Lincoln then goes to the couch.

Laney: Lincoln, No! [But the couch has a spring and Lincoln goes up the ceiling and gets stuck by sticky flypapers. He falls down to the couch and goes back up.]

 **Luan:** Looks like spring is in the air. [chuckles]

Laney: Get out of here!

Varie splashes the fly paper with water and it falls off the ceiling.

Me: These pranks are brutal!

 **Lincoln:** [looks at the map] Just got to finish the bedrooms! Laney, you take downstairs.

Laney: Right!

Lincoln: J.D., Varie, you two take the attic!

Me: Right!

[the house's exterior is shown as Me, Varie, Lincoln and Laney get attacked by Luan's pranks. Afterwards, the four of us are tired, beat up and dirty as Lincoln gets a call from Clyde.]

 **Clyde:** Lincoln! What's happening? Lucy just invited me to your funeral.

 **Lincoln:** [takes a mouse trap out of his eye and screams.] OW! I've been setting off all the pranks in the house so Ronnie Anne doesn't get hit. J.D. Varie and Laney have been helping me. [Lifts his shoe as sand pours out.] I've gone through every room except Leni and Lori's. [Clyde hangs up] Clyde? Hello!?

[the doorbell rings as Lincoln goes downstairs to open the door.]

 **Clyde:** I volunteer to clear Lori's room.

Me: Go get them tiger!

[Clyde goes to Lori and Leni's room offscreen as he gets attacked by Luan's pranks.] It was worth it. Lori's room smells like apple cinnamon.

 **Lincoln:** That might be this pie. [points to the pie on his head]

Clyde: Wait, what about Laney? Did she make it out okay?

Laney: What do you think? [Laney is shown completly covered in garbage and food, one eye blackened with a raccoon gnawing on her leg]

Me: Jumping Tuna Buckets!

Lincoln: Man! You've had it worse than me!

Laney: It was worth it. I survived April Fools Day. And call me crazy, but I found going through these pranks were kinda invigorating.

Clyde and Lincoln: You're crazy.

Laney: Right. I'm never doing that again.

Lincoln: Well, that's aside. The Loud House is prank free. [We high-five as Clyde walks away and faints. Ronnie Anne arrives and is surprised when Clyde faints, before looking annoyed.]

 **Luan:** [chuckles as Ronnie Anne arrives] I won! You thought you'd outsmart me, but you got the worst pranking ever!

Laney: Give it up, Luan! We've cleared this house of all of your deadly practical jokes. You're finished!

Me: You wanted a prank battle and you got one and we won.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah! We only set off those pranks because Ronnie Anne was coming over. [Ronnie Anne looks rather touched at hearing her crush say this.]

 **Luan:** Yeah! Well who do you think invited her over, genius? [Ronnie Anne's expression turns to a confused look.]

Laney: No...

Me: This was all a set up!

Varie: You double-crossed us!

Luan: I knew I had to lure you out of your room, so I called Ronnie Anne, and told her how much you loved April Fools' Day. And here she is, to deliver the final blow. [Lincoln turns to Ronnie Anne, who pulls out a pie, with a villainous-looking smile on her face. Lincoln braces for impact, and a splat is heard... but he isn't hit.]

 **Lincoln:** Huh? [As Lincoln opens his eyes, he finds out that she instead threw the pie in Luan's face.] But why'd you do that?

 **Ronnie Anne:** You took all those pranks for me. It's the least I could do. Come on, let's draw some eyebrows on you and go get a milkshake.

Me: Ronnie Anne, I guess we owe you one.

Ronnie Anne: It's the least I can do for setting me straight, J.D. Bobby says "Hi" to Lori by the way.

Me: I'll make sure she gets the message.

Ronnie Anne: Thank you J.D. and we're even.

I smile and give her the thumbs up.

[The two leave the house.]

 **Luan:** That girl's a keeper! But J.D. what did she mean by "we're even?"

Me: You know how we set her straight with when she was picking on Lincoln?

Luan: Yeah.

Me: Well we took all of your deadly jokes to protect her from getting hit by them. So we're even.

Luan: You're a true friend J.D.

* * *

Me: It's all clear everyone!

[The family come out of their hidings and are relieved that the prankfest is over.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** I think it's over!

[The other nine sisters agreed]

 **Rita:** Boy, you all took a major beating!

Me: Me, Varie, Laney and Lincoln took all of Luan's pranks head on because Luan invited Ronnie Anne over to prank Lincoln by having a Banana Cream Pie thrown into his face. Lincoln was afraid Ronnie Anne would get hit and she would pulverize him into oblivion. So we all took Luan's pranks to avoid having Ronnie Anne get hurt.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! You guys did all that for Ronnie Anne and us?

Varie: It's what we had to do. Also I found this in Vanzilla.

[Varie pulls out a blue paint bomb]

Varie: It's a blue paint bomb. I found it attached to the ignition switch. It was to go off when the van started.

Rita: Good thinking Varie. Where's Lincoln now?

Laney: He's getting a milkshake with Ronnie Anne and getting patched up.

Loud Sisters: AAAAWWWWWW!

Me: Oh Bobby says "Hi" Lori. Ronnie Anne told me to tell you that from Bobby.

Lori: Thank you for telling me J.D.

Varie: Also Lori, Clyde volunteered to clear out your room of pranks so he took them all for you. He came out and his head was shaved off.

Lori Gasped

Lori: Clyde took all those pranks for me?

Varie: Mm-hmm. He saved you from losing your hair.

Lori: He is a true friend. Tell him I said "Thank you".

Varie: I'll relay the message.

I start feeling exhausted and disoriented.

Me: I'd love to tell you guys more but as you can see this whole experience has left me tired, weak and disoriented so I'm gonna take a nap for a while.

I pass out and Varie catches me.

Lisa checks me out.

Lisa: He's alright. It's just exhaustion from all of Luan's pranks. He'll be right as rain tomorrow morning.

Lynn Sr.: I'll take you two home.

Varie: Thank you Mr. Lynn

Lynn Sr. drives me and Varie back to my mansion and tucks me into a bed at our infirmary. Lynn Sr. revealed everything to my mom and dad.

8:30 AM the Next Morning

I woke up and I have bandages on my face, arms and my eye.

Me: I'm home? In an infirmary? I didn't know my mansion had an infirmary.

Varie was there by my bedside and she had fewer bandages than me.

Varie: J.D. you're awake!

Varie hugs me.

Me: Yes. I'm okay my love.

My dad comes in.

Sumner: You gave us quite a scare there J.D.

Me: Sorry, dad. I wanted to...

Sumner: I know. Lynn told me everything. You guys are heroes.

Me: I had to do what I had to do. I think I risked my life for my friends. Luan's pranks nearly killed us.

Sumner: I know. She got a stiff punishment for it.

Me: That stinks.

Sumner: You got someone to see you.

My dad leaves and in comes Luan with a bouquet of daffodils.

Me: Hey Luan. Those flowers for me?

Luan: Hey J.D. and yes they are.

I take the flowers and sniff them.

Me: Mmm. Daffodils are one of my favorite flowers. How did you know?

Luan: Yellow is my favorite color and I figured you would like them.

Me: Thank you Luan.

Luan: Also the reason I came here is to apologize.

Me: What for?

Luan: For hurting you and Varie with my pranks.

Me: I've already forgiven you Luan. But to tell you the truth, me and Varie had lots of fun yesterday. Sure it was dangerous but it was fun. But those pranks could've killed us Luan. I know you want to be the funniest person in the world and you definitely have what it takes to be that. But true humor comes from the heart.

Luan: (touched) Thank you J.D. I'll try to tone it down next year.

Luan and me hug.

Me: When are cooks mean?

Luan: I don't know?

Me: When they beat the eggs and whip the cream! (Rimshot) (Me, Luan, Varie and Dad laugh)

Luan: Good one, J.D. That's one of Egg-citing Taste! (Rimshot) (Luan, Me, Varie and Dad Laugh)

Sumner: Luan, you are hilarious!

Me: Told you she's a riot, dad. Luan, there's one thing that puzzles me.

Luan: What's that J.D.?

Me: Lincoln showed me and Varie a montage of pranks you pulled on April Fools a while back and we saw that you stapled all the furniture to the living room ceiling upside-down. How did you do that without help?

Luan: That one was funny. One of my masterpieces. I had some favors done by my friends at Clown school.

Me: Ah. I see. That one was really Topsy-Turvy! (Rimshot) (Me, Luan, Varie and Dad Laugh) That joke you said was hilarious. It really went OVER THEIR HEADS! (Rimshot)

Me, Luan, Varie and Dad laugh some more.

Sumner: You two are really funny.

Me: Thanks Dad. (to the viewers) Boy, I have quite the sense of humor don't I? [to Luan] Luan, I'm sorry we put you in that cage.

Luan: It's okay. I guess I deserved it. Well get better J.D.

Me: I will Luan. See ya.

Sumner: Get some rest, J.D.

Me: Okay, dad.

Varie, Luan and Dad left as I sat back and watched TV.

THE END.

All done. My 10th fanfiction is completed.

I know it's not April Fools Day but I wanted to write an action packed version of this. This was awesome.

Luan's pranks were truly dangerous and it was like entering a funhouse from the Netherworld.

I wanted to give my dad a longer appearence in this story.

Until next time this is J.D. signing off.

James Bond mention owned by Ian Fleming, Eon Productions, MGM, Columbia Studios, United Artists and Sony Pictures.

Loud House owned by Nickelodeon Studios.

Laney Loud owned by Kingfisher Publishing at .

Varie of Visions of Escaflowne created by Sunrise Studios and FuniMation.


	12. Get the Message

It starts with Varie and Laney reading books in the Living Room. But then they are both interrupted by Lincoln who was playing on his virtual reality glasses. The game was fighting zombies with breakdancing.

 **Lincoln:** "Take that, zombie!" [twerks] "Feel my twerk, you evil jerk!" [killing zombies; does a pelvic thrust.] "HOO!"

Me: Go Lincoln! Show those Zombies what for! Whoo!

Laney: (Thoughts) Lincoln must be playing games on his glasses again. Must be so cool to play in virtual reality. Maybe I can ask him if I can have a turn.

[Lincoln continues to breakdance; he goes up the stairs and does more moves in the hallway where he then enters one particular room.]

 **Lori:** "Lincoln!"

 **Lincoln:** [takes the goggles off and sees Lori making an angry face at him.] "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Me: Oh! Are we in your room Lori? I'm sorry. Lincoln accidentally wound up in here while playing VR Games.

 **Lori:** "There's only one rule in this house: Stay out of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" [on the phone] "No, not you, Bobby." [giggles] "One sec, okay?" [kicks Lincoln out of her room.]

Me: Well that was not nice.

[Lincoln puts his goggles back on and continues to dance the zombies away.]

 **Lincoln:** "OH, YEAH!"

[goes into the bathroom; realizes what he's doing in there.] "Zombies don't need to see this." [takes the goggles off and sets them on the sink.]

Me: Excuse me, Lincoln.

I turn my back to him and face the wall.

[There's a knock at the door.]

 **Lincoln:** "Occupied!"

[The knocking then turns into a pounding.]

 **Lincoln:** "I can't believe some..." [answers door to see Lori is there.]

 **Lori:** [on the phone] "Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today."

 **Lincoln:** [rhetorically] "That you don't respect a man's privacy?"

Me: Yeah Lori. We were in here first.

 **Lori:** [ignoring Lincoln and kicking me and him out.] "No, silly! Not even. She was all like..."

[Me and Lincoln go to Lincoln's room and realizes something.]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh no! My gaming glasses!"

Me: Let's go back and get them!

[We rush to the bathroom but we are stopped by Lola and Lana who are dressed in some kind of authority attire.]

 **Lana:** "No running in the hallway!"

 **Lincoln:** "Huh? What are you talking about?"

 **Lola:** "Lana, is this maggot giving you lip?" [writes Lincoln up]

 **Lana:** "We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home."

Me: You two look very official. But something's missing. (gets an idea) I know!

I pull out two police hats and put them on their heads.

Me: There. Now you two look official. I got those hats on a class field trip to the police station. They gave them to me.

Lana: Cool. Thanks J.D.

[They give Lincoln a ticket.]

 **Lola:** "I got to admit we do look official but If we catch you two speeding again, you're going downtown! We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes." [reveals Luan in a cardboard jail cell.]

 **Luan:** "Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months!" [laughs to rimshot] "Get it?"

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. What did the robber say when he held up a pizzeria?

Luan: What?

Me: He said "Gimme all your dough!" [Rimshot]

Me, Lincoln, Luan and Lana laugh

 **Lola:** "That's five more minutes, dirt bag! But that was a good one J.D."

Me: Thank you Lola.

Lana: By the way J.D. are you fully healed after April Fools Day Last week?

Me: Getting there. My eye still hurts but I should be at 100% in 2 days.

Lola: Well that's good but no more speeding okay?

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, okay. I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear."

 **Lana:** "NO SWEARING!"

Me: No Lana. He means we promise.

[As they leave for their room/office, Me and Lincoln go to the bathroom to find that Lincoln's goggles are now totaled.]

 **Lincoln:** "Someone stepped on my glasses! NOOOOOO!"

[Since Lori kicked him out when he left them in there, he automatically blames her and sees that she left in the family van.] **Lincoln:** [enraged] "LORI! YOU DIRT BAG!"

* * *

[Later, Me, Varie and Clyde is being told the story of the incident.]

 **Lincoln:** "One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead, and the next..." [groans] "IT'S ALL LORI'S FAULT!"

Varie: Lincoln just calm down. I'm sure Lori didn't mean to step on them.

 **Clyde:** [holding the goggles] "I can't believe it!"

 **Lincoln:** "I know! She didn't even say sorry!"

 **Clyde:** [lovestruck] "No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's beautiful tootsies..." [cradles the glasses]

Clyde was immediately snapped out of it when they head a knock on Lincoln's door.

Lincoln: Come in

Entering was sweet little Laney.

Lincoln: Oh, hey Laney. What are you doing here?

Laney: I couldn't help but notice earlier today that you were playing on your game glasses and I was hoping I could have a turn on there. But maybe with a game that doesn't have zombies in it?

Lincoln: I wish I could Laney, but I can't. Lori broke it. [shows Laney his broken glasses]

Laney: Oh no! Why would she do that?

 **Lincoln:** "I'll tell you why! All she cares about is talking on her stupid phone! Well, I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget..."

 **Clyde:** "What are you gonna say?"

[Lincoln looks in his drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to us.]

 **Me:** " **Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever?** "

I read the rest of it quietly and I gasp in shock.

Me: Lincoln, don't you think this is a bit too extreme?

 **Lincoln:** [evilly] "I knew this would come in handy someday. I just didn't know which sister would be getting it."

Laney: Not me, right?

Lincoln: Oh no Laney. You're the only sister that isn't the worst... [writes Lori's name in the blank.] "But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very easy." [dials Lori's phone number on his duck phone.]

Me: I sense trouble coming.

Varie: Me too.

[While Lincoln is waiting, Luna is jamming, and riffs to the last note of Lori's ringtone.]

 **Lincoln:** [impatient] "Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail."

 **Voicemail:** "Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do." [Beep]

Me: Here it comes. Laney, Varie, cover your ears.

Me, Laney and Varie do so

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are..." [goes into a blindingly raging rant about Lori; Luna comes into his room and rocks out to censor the harsh and foul message for any profanity it may contain, all the while Clyde watches in despair as his dream girl is getting roasted; finishing up.] "AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!" [hangs up] "What do you think, Clyde?"

[Clyde faints; enter Lori]

Me, Varie and Laney uncover our ears.

 **Lori:** "Hey, bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I went out and bought you a stupid new one."

 **Lincoln:** [shocked at her generosity] "You did what now?"

 **Lori:** [hands him new glasses] "Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature."

 **Lincoln:** [nervously chuckles] "Yep. That's me. Mr. Mature."

Laney could only shake her head at his mistake.

[As Lori leaves, Lincoln realizes he made a terrible mistake.]

Me: Well that was nice of her.

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde! What have I done? I called Lori a-" [guitar riff] "-when she's actually a-" [harp string] "What am I gonna do?! You're right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail yet, or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta delete the message!"

Me: Yeah but how?

 **Clyde:** [comes to] "Huh?" [falls over]

 **Lincoln:** "Good talk."

* * *

[Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde are peaking out the door; Lola and Lana are tracking a trail of poop that leads from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luan and Luna's; Lori has locked up her room and entered the security password and leaves.]"

Me: Security in her room must be very tight.

Varie: Lori really doesn't like people going into her room.

 **Lincoln:** "Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still in there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back."

 **Clyde:** "But Lori's room is off limits."

 **Lincoln:** "I know. That's why I need you to be a lookout for her."

 **Clyde:** "That's easy. I'm always on the lookout for Lori."

 **Lincoln:** "Then let's do this!"

Laney: Wait! What can I do?

We thought about it, then looked outside to see the twins still patroling the hallway.

 **Lana:** "I know poop when I see it, and that's definitely some poop."

Lincoln: Got it! You can distract Lola and Lana. Make sure they don't see me. Can you handle that?

Laney: I'll try.

Lincoln: Great! [puts on a black snow hat] Go time!

[Lincoln sneaks by while the twins check the sound he made only to see he's nowhere. Then Laney came in to act as the distraction]

Lola: You got a hall pass young lady?

[She see's Lincoln hiding up on the top of the doorway]

Laney: I think I see Geo making a run for it.

[Points the other way and while the twins were looking she pulls a hamster treat out of her pocket and tosses it behind her. Making Geo the hanster go after it]

 **Lana:** "Hey, fur ball! No speeding!"

[The twins give chase to Geo.]

 **Twins:** "Hey! What did we just say? Get back here!"

[Laney gives Lincoln an OK signal, then he sneaks into the vent.]

 **Lincoln:** "I'm in."

 **Clyde:** [with a schematic of the house] "Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you should be right over the target."

[Lincoln heads down that pathway.]

 **Lincoln:** "I've got eyes on the package."

[He breaks into Lori's room and finds the phone still charging.]

Me: Copy that.

 **Clyde:** "Lincoln! Lori's coming!"

 **Lincoln:** "You're going to have to stall her!"

 **Clyde:** "Roger that..." [draws a mustache on his upper lip with a marker and tears off his shirt, revealing a white tux underneath it and acts so suave as Lori approaches.] "Hey, beautiful, you take these stairs often?"

 **Lori:** [throws her arms around him and swoons] "I will now...handsome~..." [winks to him]

[Lincoln grabs the phone and starts playing the message.] **Message:** " **Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln.** "

[Lincoln deletes it]

 **Phone:** "Message deleted."

[Lincoln sneaks out right before Lori enters; and it turns out it was all just a dramatization of what could happen.]

* * *

 **Lincoln:** "And that's how we're gonna do it!"

Varie: Nice plan.

Me: It just might work.

 **Clyde:** "I love it! Especially the part where I get to talk to Lori." [starts applying perfume onto him.]

 **Lincoln:** [coughs] "Is that perfume?"

Laney: [coughs] What kind of perfume is that?

 **Clyde:** "It's my Nana's."

Varie: You should've brought some cologne.

 **Lincoln:** "Here are the blueprints for the vents." [hands Clyde a drawing of them with some red stuff all over it.]

 **Clyde:** "Are these food stains?"

 **Lincoln:** "I eat ketchup-sandwiches while I floor-plan."

Laney: [whispers to Clyde] Don't ask why.

[They hear a door opening]

Laney: Lori's coming!

[Lori locks the door to her room and enters the security password just like in the dramatization.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, let's do this."

Me: Lets go.

 **Clyde:** [hops over to the position from the dramatization.] "I'M IN POSITION!"

Varie: Ow. Copy that.

[The loud feedback on the other end knocks Lincoln back.]

 **Lincoln:** "Roger that." [sees Lola writing Lily up for not wearing her diaper.]

 **Lola:** "No, I can't let you off with a warning!"

 **Lily:** [laughs]

[Lincoln sneaks by, but Cliff gets on his hat and starts padding it; Lincoln shoos him off only for the cat's tail to hit his nose and stifles a sneeze with Lily's diaper.]

 **Lola:** "Next time, remember. This is a mandatory diaper zone!"

[Lincoln realizes he just used it and throws up; this gets the twin guards' attention and he's hiding up the doorway, Then Laney came in to act as a distraction, problem was she didn't know what to do.]

Lana: And where do you think you're goin'?

Laney: Uhhh... Umm...[Sees Lincoln slipping on top of the doorway]

 **Lincoln:** "Gah...ketchup fingers..."

Laney: Uhhhh... [Then sees Lily crawling away without wearing a diaper]

 **Laney:** "SHE'S MAKING A CRAWL FOR IT!"

Lola: You just got lucky!

[They chase after her; Lincoln manages to sneak into the vents.]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, Me and J.D. are in."

[Lucy is right next to him.]

 **Lucy:** "Hey, Lincoln, Hey J.D.."

 **Lincoln:** [screams] "Lucy! What are you doing in here?"

 **Lucy:** "I come here to think. I actually just wrote a new poem called "Ventilate".

 **Inside the wall** I choose to be alone If I ever get stuck Please listen for my moan. **"**

Me: Very good, Lucy.

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] "Riiiiight." [chuckles] "Clyde, get me to Lori's room, now." [creeps away from Lucy] **Clyde:** "Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three rights and a click? Wait. What's a click?"

Laney smacks her forehead

Me: Just follow me, Lincoln.

We crawl through the vents and take a left and we made it to Lori and Leni's Room.

 **Lincoln:** "I've got eyes on the package."

 **Clyde:** "Package? What about Lori's phone?"

Me: That is the package Clyde.

I open the vent and drop down a red rope and enters Lori's room via the rope; however, it seems to be coming undone.]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, what kind of rope is this?"

 **Clyde:** "Cherry licorice rope."

Laney: Why would you use Licorice?

Clyde: It was the only rope I could find.

[Lincoln screams and thuds onto the floor; this gets Lori's attention as she heads up the stairs to check it out.]

 **Clyde:** [frantic] "Lincoln! Lori's coming!" [suave] "Don't worry, I'll stall her." [draws a fake mustache on his upper lip and takes his shirt off and approaches Lori only to be stunned by her beauty.]

 **Lori:** "What?"

[Clyde suddenly gets a nasty nosebleed from his shyness.]

 **Lori:** "Ugh! Gross!" [runs to her room]

Varie: Oh Clyde.

[Lincoln is just about to delete the message when he hears Lori just about to come on; she enters and looks around with an displeased look on her face; Lincoln is hiding under her bed; Lori kicks off her shoes right under them and they hit Lincoln in his face.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ugh!" [shuts his mouth]

 **Lori:** [suspiciously checks under her bed] "So, this is where all my shoes are." [sees all her shoes under her bed]

[Lincoln had escaped her line of sight and tries reaching for the phone, but Walt perches right onto it and bites Lincoln's finger, making him hold in his yelp of pain; Lori's phone finishes charging.]

 **Lori:** "Finally." [takes phone] "Ooh! New messages! I'm so loved!" [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** [panicking] "Mission is compromised! The package is on the move? Clyde?"

[Clyde has covered his nostrils with tissues to clear up the bleeding.]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde! Do you read me?!"

Laney: Um, Clyde is unable to speak with you right now.

Varie: He's unconcious due to a nosebleed, Lincoln.

[Lori is listening to all of her messages she got.]

 **Message 1:** "Hey, babe. It's Bobby. Do you think we'll always be together?"

 **Lori:** "Aww! Totes saving that one!" [saves it]

[Clyde faints again]

 **Message 2:** "Hey, babe. It's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?"

 **Lori:** [saves it] "Saved."

[Lincoln hurries to stop Lori from getting to his message, but the twins stop him.]

 **Lola:** "We warned you, dirt bag!"

 **Lana:** "It's the clink for Linc!"

I jump out of the vents and go into Lana and Lola's room and break Luan out of the box.

Me: Run like the wind, Luan!

 **Lincoln:** "Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!"

[The twins turn around and Lincoln makes a break for it downstairs.]

 **Lana:** "Hey!"

Luan ran passed them like a wild animal.

Luan: You'll never take me alive, Coppers!

Lana and Lola give chase to Luan.

[Lincoln gets downstairs and finds out that he's too late and Lori is already listening to his hateful message.]

 **Message:** "Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln."

 **Lincoln:** "Lori!" [slow motion diving at her] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" [thuds at normal speed] "Ugh!"

 **Message:** "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are..."

[Lincoln looks on in horror, but Lori deletes it before the rant can begin.]

 **Lori:** "Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are two rules in this house: stay out of my room, and never call my phone! My voicemail is full enough without useless messages from you!"

 **Lincoln:** [sarcastically relieved] "Gee, Lori, I'm sorry."

 **Lori:** "But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so mature when I broke your stupid toy."

 **Lincoln:** [sheepishly chuckles] "Yeah, right. That's me. Mr. Mature."

[Lori gets a call and answers it.]

 **Lori:** "Bobby. Only 12 messages today? I thought you cared about me."

Me: Whew. That was a close one.

Laney: Oh thank goodness. I thought you were a goner down there.

 **Lincoln:** [sighs with relief; to the viewers] "Next time I have a problem with one of my sisters, I'll just talk to them instead of leaving a message or writing a nasty letter." [realizing] Speaking of which, where is that letter?" [looks around for it but can't find it.]

Varie: Uh oh.

 **Lori:** [plucking nose hairs while talking to Bobby] "If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little-" [sees something on the floor] "What's this? **Why Lori is the worst sister ever?** Bobby, I gotta go. I'M ABOUT TO TURN LINCOLN INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!" [reveals the letter to Lincoln and is enraged] "LINCOLN! WHAT IS THIS?!"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: the Running Man!" [puts on his new game goggles and starts dancing away from Lori's wrath.]

 **Lori:** "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-" [Luna rocks out to censor Lori's rant of revenge, just like she did for Lincoln.]

Varie then fired a stream of water at Lori and it froze and entombed Lori in a block of ice and froze her.

Laney: Whoa. Varie, I didn't know you could freeze people.

Varie: I also have the ability to raise and lower the temperature of water.

Me: That is awesome.

Lynn Sr. came back after going to the store for groceries.

Lynn Sr.: Can't Luna play anything quieter?

Me: Mr. Lynn we need to tell you something about Lori.

I told Lynn Sr. whats been happening and he was shocked.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln didn't know that Lori went out to buy another game for him?

Varie: Yes and that's what drove him to do the unthinkable.

Lynn Sr.: I see. Lincoln you can't play video games for 2 days. Varie, I had no idea you could freeze people too.

Varie: Yes. I can freeze or boil water.

Lynn Sr.: Boy you made her into a Frozen Lori-cicle! (Rimshot!)

Me, Varie and Luan Laugh.

Luan: Good one dad.

Me: Yeah. Good one Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Can you please thaw out Lori? I'll talk to her.

Me: Okay. But we're gonna need a very big bucket to prevent the house from flooding.

Lisa then came out with a big washtub.

Lisa: I believe this is the appropriate size for a human sized frozen individual.

Me: Thank you, Lisa. This is perfect. Laney, can you use your plant powers and take Lori to the Living Room?

Laney: I can do that.

I place the tub by the fireplace and Laney grows a bunch of vines from her hands and they wrap around the Ice block and she placed it in the tub.

Me: All right. Everyone stand back.

I then fired a blast of fire at the ice block and it melted in 10 seconds.

Lori was shivering and she sneezed.

Everyone else was awestruck.

Lynn: You have fire powers J.D.?

Me: Yep. But I only use them when the time is right. Fire is an extremely dangerous force.

Leni and Luna pulled Lori out of the water and dried her off and I wrapped her in a blanket and brought her to the couch.

Lori saw Lincoln and she was still enraged.

Lori: [Shivering] L-L-Lincoln, I'm g-g-going to grind y-y-you into dust f-f-for that l-l-letter.

Lori sneezes.

Lynn Sr.: You will do nothing of the sort, Lori. Lincoln had a good reason to be angry with you. But he didn't know that you went out and bought him a new game goggle set.

Laney: Also why are you being so rude today? You kicked Lincoln out of your room when he went in there on accident?

Lori: The r-r-reason I was so m-m-mean to you guys is b-b-because F-F-Flip made m-m-me work like a s-s-slave.

Me: Lori, how can you stand working for that jerk?

Laney: Yeah, he's a total cheapskate.

Varie: Who is Flip?

Me: He owns a gas station down the road and he only cares about himself. He hardly even pays his employees anything.

Lynn: He works his employees into the ground without a break. Not even for lunch.

Me: I've seen how he treats his employees too. He's a total Taskmaster. I'm planning on reporting him to the Michigan Better Business Bureau and the Michigan Department of Labor.

Lynn Sr.: So you were taking your frustration out on everyone because of your job, Lori?

Lori: [Sneezes] Yes. I'm s-s-sorry guys. I hate my j-j-job and...

Lori breaks down crying and I comfort her.

Lynn Sr.: We'll continue talking about this later, Lori. I got to make dinner.

Lynn Sr. went into the kitchen.

Me: Lori if I may make a suggestion. How about you work at Gus's Games and Grub? I'm sure Gus would be more than happy to let you work there.

Lori: Okay. I'll see if I can apply for it.

Over the next week, Flip was reported to the Michigan Department of Labor and the Michigan BBB and was arrested. Flip's was shut down for good.

Flip was ordered to pay Lori $250,000.00 in restitution for his unfair treatment to her. He was sentenced to 10 to 20 years of Hard Labor.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

Hooray for the Houston Astros folks! Whoo!

This one was a challenge. Not as big as Brawl in the Family but right up there. Also, I don't like Flip. He got what was coming to him in the end.

Also I would like to Thank TotalDramaFan3452 AKA Kinghammer Publishing for letting me use Laney in my stories. I promise to not abuse her and you have my support and trust.

You rock man.


	13. A Tattler's Tale

_[Episode begins at night with the Loud siblings, Me and Varie in Lori and Leni's bedroom. Lynn and Lana are having a pillow fight, Luna is bouncing Lily, Luan is braiding Lucy's hair as she reads an Edgar Allen Poe book, I am reading a book on the movie of 2016 Moana and Varie is reading a book on fish, Leni is painting Lori's toenails, and Lincoln is speaking with Lisa.]_

 **Lincoln:** "So then, bam! My remote control plane smashed right into Dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!"

 **Lynn:** _[gasps]_ "Oh no!" _[ducks as Lana whacks Leni with a pillow, knocking her off the bed.]_ "The one he got from winning the Royal Woods "Dance Your Pants Off" contest?! He's so proud of that thing!"

 **Lincoln:** "I know. If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!"

 **Lori:** "Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Dad."

 **Luna, Lisa, Lynn, Lana and Lily:** "Oooooooooh!"

 **Lori:** "I accidentally scratched the car with my rhinestone purse!"

 _[Flashback. Lori is seen driving up to a parking space, and turns the car off. When she opens the door, she accidentally dents the car next to her. Realizing this, she tries to inch herself away, unknowingly leaving jagged scratches on the side of the van with her purse. End flashback.]_

 **Luna** : "You think that's bad? Remember the blackout last week?"

 _[Flashback. Luna sets the volume on her speakers to "Super Max" and strums her guitar once, causing a citywide blackout. End flashback.]_

 _Me: That explains why it was so dark back then._

 **Lucy** : "I rather enjoy the darkness. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin."

 _[Flashback. Lucy is seen descending the basement stairs wearing Mom's wedding dress, completely repainted in black. In the basement are a bunch of disfigured dolls looking towards Edwin, Lucy's vampire bust. End flashback.]_

Varie: I'm sure you were a beautiful bride of darkness in your moms wedding dress, Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Varie.

Lori: Anyone else? [Laney raises her hand] Yes, Laney?

Laney: Ok. Now, I never showed you this but I have a scar on my neck.

Me: You never told me about a scar, Laney.

Laney: Yes. [Takes off her red scarf, revealing her scar and Varie gasps]

The scar was on the right side of her neck and it looked like someone had slashed her.

Varie: Oh my gosh.

Me: Geez, Laney how did you get that?

Laney: Well it all started a year ago, mom and dad were away and I decided to do a spinning plates act in the kitchen, because you all remember I was going through a circus phase. [Everyone but J.D. and Varie nods in agreement]

Me: The old dish drill trick. I've seen that on TV, but I wasn't here at the time.

Laney: Yes

Flashback. Laney was spinning plates in the kitchen, she balanced four sticks on her arms and one on her nose

Laney: So anyway, I tried to keep my balance. Until I tripped... [Laney falls, dropping the plates and they break] And then as the plates break, one of the shards flew into my neck and sliced right through it! [a piece of broken plate flies into Laney's neck, making a small cut] I tried holding in my cries of pain. [Laney ran into her room and scoured into her chest, until she found a red scarf] I had also tried to hide my wound. [Laney wraps the scarf around her neck, Flashback ends] And I've been wearing this scarf ever since.

Loud Siblings: Oooooh.

Me: Man, you're lucky that didn't sever an artery Laney.

Varie: Yeah.

Leni: So that's what happened to mom's special china.

Laney: What?! Oh my goodness, I didn't know!

Me: But you're not the only one that has a scar, Laney.

Laney: Really?

I show her a one inch long cut scar on my right pointer finger.

Laney: How did you do that?

Me: I accidentally slashed my finger with a broken umbrella spike. It was back when I was 11. I had to wear a bandage for a month. My parents already know about this so it's not a secret.

Laney: Wow.

 **Lincoln** : _[to the viewers]_ "What can I say? We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings."

Me: Ain't that the truth.

 _[a knock at the door is heard]_

Lincoln: "Well, not all of them."

Me: I have a feeling I know who that is.

 _[Lincoln walks up to the door and opens it, revealing to be Lola. She enters the room.]_

 **Lola** : "Whatcha guys talkin about?"

 **Lisa** : "Quantum physics!"

 **Lynn** : "Monster trucks!"

 **Lori** : "Bobby!"

 **Leni** : "Politics!"

 **Lynn** : "Baseball!"

 **Luan** : "Jokes!"

 **Lana:** "Global warming!"

Laney: A diversion?

 **Lola** : "You're telling secrets again, aren't you? It's not fair! I never get included!"

 **Lincoln** : "That's because you're a tattle-tale, Lola."

 **Lola** : _[scoffs]_ "I am NOT!" _[Lincoln and the others look at her with disbelief while a cricket chirps.]_ "Okay, I'll admit I _used_ to be a tattle-tale, but I changed!"

Me: I'll believe that when pigs fly.

Leni: Can pigs really fly?

Me: No Leni. It's just a figure of speech. It means I'll believe it when I see it.

 _[Everybody agreed with me and they still don't believe Lola as they murmur to each other. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury.]_

Lola: "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!"

 _[As Lola storms out of the room, Lincoln quickly shuts the door. Lisa checks her list of secrets.]_

 **Lisa** : "Mmm. So where were we?"

 **Lincoln** : "I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, and Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress, and Laney broke mom's plates and got herself cut. [Laney blushes] Who's next?"

Lori: J.D., do you have any secrets?

Me: Unfortunately no. I've got nothing to hide.

Varie: Me neither.

 **Lana** : _[raising her hand]_ "Ooh! Ooh! So you know how Dad was yelling at Charles for chewing up his boots?" _[giggles]_ "That was me!"

 _[The siblings begin laughing.]_

 **Luan** : _[with realization]_ "Wait a second. Weren't those steel toe?"

* * *

 _[The next day. Lincoln wakes up and sees Lola looking at him with a wide smile. Lincoln yells in shock.]_

 _Me: Oh. Hey, Lola._

 **Lola** : "Morning, J.D. Morning, Linky!" _[pulls out a fancy suit]_ "I need a butler for my tea party. You're it Lincoln."

 **Lincoln** : "Yeah. That's not happening." _[he puts his bedsheets back on.]_

 **Lola** : "Oh, really?" _[she swipes the bedsheets off of Lincoln. He looks up.]_ "I hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!"

 **Lincoln** : _[gasps loudly, realizing that Lola knows his secret.]_ "Who told you about that?!"

Me: [Suspiciously] How did you know that?

 _[Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. Lincoln is seen wearing the suit Lola provided.]_

 **Lola** : "Top me off, Linkington." _[Lincoln tips the teacup over.]_ "I don't hear any tea!"

 _[Lincoln sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out.]_

 _Me and Varie wonder how she got ahold of that info._

* * *

 _[Backyard. Lucy is writing in her poem book, and Lola approaches her with her princess car.]_

 **Lola** : "Hey, Luce. Want to play "Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave"?"

 **Lucy** : "Hard pass."

 **Lola** : "Okay." _[drives around for a little bit.] "_ Maybe I'll go play "Dress Up" with Mom's wedding gown instead." _[Lucy looks up with realization as a crow caws. Lola gasps.]_ "Oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it."

 **Lucy** : _[gasps loudly, realizing she knows about her secret.]_ "Who told you that?" _[Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. She moves into the passenger seat as Lucy sits down on the driver's seat. Lola motions Lucy to start driving.]_ "Sigh."

 _[Lucy dons a chauffer's cap, and begins driving as Lola begins waving.]_

 _Me and Varie overhear everything from the back door._

* * *

Later in the dining room, Laney was writing something as Lola approaches

Lola: What'cha writing?

Laney: Well, I figured if Lucy can write disturbing poems, I can write something of my own, a story perhaps. Here's what I got so far.. [Lola stops Laney]

Lola: Yeah, that's great. Speaking of stories, I was hoping you could read some to me. I like fairytales and princesses, but make me the princess and don't forget the voices. [Hands Laney a book]

Laney: Maybe you should just read it yourself.

Lola: Or maybe mom should know why you wear that scarf all the time. [Pulls down Laney's scarf revealing her scar]

Laney: How did you- [Lola smirks, Laney sighs.

 _[Living room. Lori is texting on her phone, Luna is watching TV, and Lynn Sr. is reading a newspaper. Lola enters.]_

 **Lola** : "Luna, can I have the middle?"

 **Luna** : Sorry, little dudette. _I_ snagged it first."

 **Lola** : Oh, okay. I hope your show doesn't, you know, like, _end_ suddenly. I hear there have been a lot of blackouts lately."

 _[Lola turns back at Luna with a wicked grin.]_

 **Luna** : _[realizing Lola knows her secret.]_ "Who told-"

 _[Luna stops talking, realizing that her father is right next to her. Luna reluctantly places Lola on the couch as she angrily sits down on the floor.]_

 **Lola** : "Lori, can I have head scratchies?"

 **Lori** : "No. I need both hands for texting."

 **Lola** : "Oh, I just thought you wouldn't mind since you've been _scratching_ a lot of things lately." _[Lori gasps, realizing Lola knows about her secret. She begrudgingly begins to scratch Lola's head.]_ "Two hands, please." _[Lori looks on with disdain.]_

 _Me and Varie saw the whole thing from upstairs and look at Lola suspiciously._

* * *

In Lincoln's Room, Me and Varie are having a private meeting.

Me: Varie, something is seriously wrong. Lola somehow knows everyones secrets and she's blackmailing her siblings into doing her bidding.

Varie: Yeah. I smell a rat and it's probably Lola.

Me: Yeah. I have a feeling you're right. We got to get to the bottom of this. Come on.

I opened the door and me and Varie sneak into Lori and Leni's room and we start searching.

There was nothing in the closet, under the bed or in Leni's dresser.

Me: Find anything?

Varie: Nothing.

I then spot something on the floor next to the foot of Lori's bed.

Me: Wait a minute. It's Lola's tiara.

I then notice something suspicious attached to it. It was a microphone.

Me: That little sneak!

Varie: What is it?

Me: Lola put a bugged tiara in the room and eavesdropped on the meeting while we weren't looking.

Varie: She's a cunning little weasel. We got to tell everyone.

Me: No. We can't let Lola know that we're on to her. We'll tell everyone at the next meeting. I have a plan.

I whisper the plan into Varie's ear.

Varie: Honey that's genius.

 _[Lana and Lola's room. By now, Lola has forced all of her siblings into doing menial tasks for her. Luna is playing a mandolin, Lynn is painting Lola's toenails, Lana is dressed fancy, and Lincoln is back to being Lola's waiter.]_

 **Luna** : _[playing the mandolin, irate_ ] " With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there- "

 **Lola** : _[correcting Luna]_ "Uh... I believe I said he had a _pig_ ".

 **Luna** : _[through clenched teeth, more irate]_ " With an oink oink here, and an oink oink there... "

Laney: [reads] And the brave knight said to the fair princess Lola, "Fear not mi-"

Lola: Voices!

Laney: [Irritated, reads in a deep voice] "Fear not, Mi'lady! I'll save you from this great evil!"

 **Lola** : "Wonderful. How's my homework coming, Lis?"

 **Lisa** : _[pulling up a sheet of paper that has the letters of the alphabet made up of different shaped pasta noodles.]_ "I'm up to the letter " **S** "."

 **Lola** : "Hmm. Make the macaroni a little crooked. I don't want my teacher getting suspicious." _[chuckles. Claps twice]_ "Jester! How about a joke?"

 **Luan** : _[dressed as a jester, unenthusiastically]_ "Why do chicken coups only have two doors? 'Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?"

 **Lola** : "Yes!" _[laughs]_ "Isn't this fun, everyone?" _[As Lola laughs at the fun she's having, her siblings all grumble in frustration, knowing they're_ _ **not**_ _having fun.]_

* * *

 _[Lori and Leni's room. The kids are having another meeting.]_

 _Laney: I can't take another second of this! Do you know how hard it is to do a male voice? VERY HARD!_

 **Lori** : "Steele down! Now, I think we all know why we're here. Lola knows our secrets, and she's literally torturing us!"

 **Lynn** : _[suspiciously]_ "Clearly, we've got a rat!"

 **Leni** : _[thinking Lynn is referring to a real rat, horrified.]_ "EW! WHERE?!"

 **Lisa** : _[to Leni]_ "No, Leni. A "rat" is an informal term for a "snitch".

Me: And her name rhymes with "Granola."

 **Leni** : "Lisa?"

 **Varie:** No Leni, it's Lola. [holds up the bugged tiara] She put this bugged tiara in your room and eavesdropped on our meeting.

 _[Flashback to yesterday. Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara aside in fury.]_

 **Lola** : "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!"

 _[As Lola was yelling at her Mom, her tiara landed on the floor. The camera zooms in on the tiara, revealing the microphone. End flashback.]_

Laney: Why that little...

Varie: Calm down, Laney.

 **Lori** : "Well, now we know who the rat is. But what do we do about it?"

 **Lana** : "Yeah, she still has all our secrets!"

 **Me:** I'm glad you asked. I have a plan.

I whispered the plan to everyone.

* * *

 _[The next morning, we put our plan into action. Lisa is sorting cereal bits for Lola, the pink marshmallows in a bowl marked "YES" while the regular bits go in another bowl marked "YUCK".]_

 **Lisa:** "Just 10 more minutes, and I'll have all your cereals separated for you, Lola."

 **Lola:** "Oh, good job, Lisa. Don't let any of that icky bran mix with those yummy marshmallows." _[Looks up at Luna playing a double bass.]_ "Uh, smooth jazz, Luna?" _[chuckles]_ "Nice try. How 'bout a little adult contemporary instead?"

 **Luna:** _[acting]_ "Sure! Anything for you, sis!" _[She plays a different line; Lynn is now painting Lola's toes.]_ **Lynn:** "Almost done with the second coat! Then onto the third!"

Lola: Laney! Storytime!

Laney: Excellent! I got just the story for you that is no way a diversion. It stars you as a princess and-

Lola: [excited] Read it to me! Read it to me!

Laney: [starts reading] Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Lola, she was the most perfect princess in all of the land...

 _[Lynn gives Lincoln and me the signal. Lincoln sneaks into Lana and Lola's room and I sneak outside by flying out the window. Lincoln searches every nook and cranny until he finds a secret note under Lola's mattress.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Aha!" _[grabs the note]_

 **"If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room...or else. XOXO Lola**

 **Lincoln:** "If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room...or else. Signed, Lola"

 _[He disregards the warning and crumples up the note and finds another note in the wastebasket.]_

 **I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lola**

 **Lincoln:** _[reading it]_ "I said GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola." _[growling]_ "Err!" _[sees something on her nightstand]_ "Lola's diary!" _[opens up a page]_ " **Today, I broke Mom's most prized possession.** " _[smiles thinking he's got her]_

 **Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! XOXO Lola**

 **Lincoln:** "Just kidding. Only a MORON would write secrets in a diary. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Signed, Lola." _[closes diary]_ "Man, she's good! _[grabs Lola's tiara]_ What _is_ your secret, Lola Loud?"

Laney: [from downstairs] Lola, wait! Don't you want to hear the end!?

 **Lynn:** _[from downstairs, feigning concern]_ "Lola, come back! Don't you want me to put more of that pink crud on your toenails?!"

 _[Lincoln gasps knowing Lola is coming and hides the bugged tiara in his cap. Lola comes up to her room and gasps in shock.]_

 **Lola:** _[angry]_ "BUSTED!" _[She's actually scolding her teddy bear.]_ "I said, no sweets before dinner, Mr. Sprinkles!" _[shivers]_ "Brr! It's cold in here."

 _[She sees her window open while Lincoln is holding on by the sill and closes it on his fingers. Lincoln falls and screams and lands on a cactus.]_

 **Lincoln:** "YOWCH!" _[groans]_ "Where the heck did this cactus come from?" _[sees another note attached to it.]_ **If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. XOXO Lola.**

 **Lincoln:** "If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. Signed, Lola." _[sighs in defeat]_

* * *

 _[Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center; I am talking with some of Lola's pageant rivals.]_

 **Me:** " _No one_ has dirt on Lola Loud?" _[Lola's competitors scream in fear upon hearing Lola's name and run away.]_

Me: "Jumpin Geronimo! What did she do to these girls?"

 **Lindsey Sweetwater?:** "Psst! Over here!" _[I turn around and sees a pair of eyes sticking out of a closet door. With no one looking, I approache the closet, and a pair of hands drag me in. The room is pitch black and only the eyes are visible.]_ "Hey. I'm going to help you. Not because I like you, but because I'm tired of always coming in second place to Lola!"

 **Me:** Cool. What do you got?

 _[Lindsey whispers a secret to me, causing me to gasp loudly.]_ "Holy mother of Dark Chocolate! Thank you for telling me this. Oh wait till everyone hears this!"

* * *

 _[Back at the Loud House, I reveal what Lindsey Sweetwater told me]_

 **Luan** : "Holy Shamoley!"

 _[I had just told Lincoln and all his sisters Lola's secret, leaving them completely flabbergasted.]_

 **Lynn:** _[off-screen]_ "Man, that is juicy!" _[the sisters look over to Lynn, who is actually referring to the burger she's eating.]_ "And you got some really good dirt on Lola, too."

 _[The sisters all lower their eyebrows in annoyance, except for Luan, me and Varie. Luan snaps her fingers at her for telling such a good joke.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Yep, and now, it's time to take her down!"

 _[The sisters begin cheering.]_

* * *

 _[Lana and Lola's room]_

 _We confront Lola about the secret we learned._

 **Lola** : _[after hearing the secret about her.]_ Holy shamoley!" _[all her siblings are surrounding her angrily. She grabs me by my shirt.]_ "Who told you about that?!"

 _[Lola looks at me, Varie and her siblings, demanding an answer. We all shrug our shoulders, pretending not to know.]_

 **Lincoln:** "If you tell Mom and Dad _our_ secrets, we'll tell them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to go hang out."

 _[The siblings, me and Varie leave while Lola looks on with disappointment, realizing we got the upper hand.]_

* * *

 _[Lori and Leni's room. The siblings are back to telling secrets.]_

 **Lisa:** "So then, kaboom! Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!"

 **Luan:** _[barging into the room with a bowl of popcorn.]_ "Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room! I think she's ratting us out!"

 _[The kids begin to chatter nervously.]_

 **Lincoln:** "She wouldn't dare!"

 **Lori:** "If she's taking us down, we're taking _her_ down with us!"

Me: Lets get her!

 _[The siblings all rush downstairs and approach their parents' bedroom. Lola walks out with a depressed expression.]_

 **Rita:** "Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie. But you know I have to punish you. You're grounded for a month."

 _[Rita pats Lola on the head and closes her door. Lola glumly walks away while the others look on dumbfounded.]_

 **Lincoln:** " _You're_ grounded? Wait, what's going on?"

Me: Yeah, I don't understand.

 **Lola:** _[sighs]_ "You guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all the stuff you did."

[ _The siblings gasp in shock.]_

 _Laney: Even the scar?!_

 _Lola: No. But i did take the blame for the broken plates. [Laney sighs in relief]_

 **Lincoln:** "What? Why would you do that?!"

 **Lola:** _[sighs]_ "Cause all I really wanted was to be included in your group."

 **Lincoln:** "Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?"

 **Lola:** "It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me! But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust." _[heading upstairs]_ "So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on." _[voice breaking]_ "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next 30 days. Care packages welcome."

 _[Lola sadly parts off, as her siblings look on with sadness.]_

 _Me: You know guys, I feel really bad for her. Maybe we should give her a chance._

* * *

 _[In her room, Lola is playing a dirge on a harmonica and is now wearing a denim prison uniform and a pink bandana with her hair now more curled. Lincoln knocks on her door and comes in.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided...you're in! You've earned our trust!"

 **Lola:** _[gasps happily, rips off her uniform and reveals her normal outfit and starts dancing with joy.]_ "OH, YES YES YES YES!"

 _[The club comes in to talk about their secrets with their new member.]_

 **Lynn:** "Aw, so you guys won't believe how bad I messed up the other day!" _[her siblings' me and Varie_ 's _curiosity are piqued]_ "I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver with Mom's ironing board."

 _[As Lynn talks about her secret, Lola is so happy to hear every detail. Soon, the meeting is over and the kids are all wrapping up as they head back to their rooms while Lana goes into the bathroom.]_

 **Lola:** Aw, you guys! That was so fun! Thanks! _[waving goodbye]_ "Everybody get home safe!"

Laney: Lola? [Lola turns to Laney, who walks up to her] It's important that you do not tell anyone else about my scar! I'm very embarrassed about it, so please keep it to yourself!

Lola: You don't have to worry about a thing. From now on, all your secrets are safe with me...

 _[Laney leaves and Lola closes the door and starts talking to someone.]_ "So, you'll never believe what Lynn did!"

 _[It's revealed that she's whispering Lynn's secret to her stuffed animals. She then looks at the viewers.]_

 **Lola:** "Well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone!" _[turns to her stuffed animals]_ "So, anyway..." _[continues to tell them Lynn's secret.]_

 _The End._

 _Another Fanfiction completed._

 _Remember folks. No one likes a tattle tale._

 _What happened to me with my pointer finger is all true. I don't remember the exact time I slashed my finger but it was before I moved to Castle Rock._


	14. Tricked

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

* * *

Act 1

Me and Varie are walking over to the Loud house.

Me: [To the viewers] Hello, everyone. Today is none other than October 31st, A.K.A. Halloween. One of my favorite times of the year. Lucy has a special corn maze set up and I have a feeling that this years Halloween is gonna be awesome. I have a tremendously scary surprise in store for it.

Varie: [To the viewers] Me too. We are going to have an awesome time.

[The Loud House is covered in Halloween decorations as the entrance of a corn maze sits next to it. Offscreen, a fridge door opens, and a scream is heard, as bats fly out of the house and towards the screen, darkening the picture. Zoom out to a close up of Lynn Sr. screaming in horror after seeing a fake severed head with fake blood in the fridge]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "I hate Halloween!"

[He exits right. A moment later, Lucy enters, walking towards the fridge and picking up the head.]

 **Lucy:** [smiles] "I love Halloween."

 **Head:** "Bleh".

[She exits]

* * *

[Dining Room. In counter-clockwise order, we see Luan fashioning a sign reading "HAUNTED CORN MAZE" in red-stained corn cobs, Leni hanging black curtains, Luna, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lynn Jr. carving pumpkins, Lisa making fake blood in a bucket, Lily playing with pumpkin innards and Charles resting against a corn cob. We pan left as Lucy enters.]

 **Lucy:** "Excellent fake blood, Lisa. Add some molasses for better consistency."

 **Lynn:** "Hey, Luce! Check out our pumpkins! Whaddya think?"

[Each turns their jack-o-lanterns around, showing each gruesome carved face.]

 **Lucy:** "Hmm..." [points to a spot on Lynn's pumpkin] "More blood here, "[motions around Lola's pumpkin] "few more gashes on this one," [flicks out a tooth on Lana's pumpkin] "knock out a tooth," [points to the scabs on Lincoln's pumpkin]"add some more ooze to those scabs," [pats Luna's pumpkin] "dampen the head wounds. [Looks at Laney's Pumpkin, which has sewed eyes and mouth and has cuts all over it] Hmm."

Laney: Sorry, Lucy. I'm not very good at making Jack O Lanterns

Lucy: I don't know, Laney. Add some blood on the mouth and eyes and I think we got something.

 **Luna:** "Halloween's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you!"

 **Leni:** "Totes! I'm so glad Mom finally let you do your haunted corn maze!"

 **Lucy:** "As am I. I've been waiting my whole life to do this. Not to mention my past lives"

Me and Varie come in.

Me: Hey guys!

Loud siblings: Hi J.D., Hi Varie.

Varie: Hey guys.

Me: You guys ready to have the greatest Halloween ever!?

Loud Siblings: Yeah! (Cheering)

Me: Right on!

I walk over and check out their pumpkins.

Me: You guys made some really gruesome pumpkins.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Laney: I'm not very good at making Jack O Lanterns.

Varie: [Looks at Laney's Pumpkin] Laney, you did a really great job.

Laney: You really think so, Varie?

Varie: I know so.

Lucy: [Lucy walks off screen to Luan, who has just finished her sign] "Fantastic sign work, Luan. Just the right mixture of corn and gore."

 **Luan:** "Ah, shucks! It's just something I cob-bled up together from a kernel of an idea!" [dances a little, laughing] "Oh Yes! A triple!"

Me: [Laughs] That's funny, Luan.

[Lucy and the others groan as a jack-o-lantern is thrown onto Luan's head]

 **Luan:** [through pumpkin] "I'd expect more support from my "pump-kin!" [laughs as the jack-o-lantern's grin grew wider]"Get it?"

Me and Varie Laugh.

 **Lucy** : [facepalms] "Sigh..." [turns to the others, as the screen zooms out to show Lincoln] "Thanks for all your hard work, guys. This is gonna be the best Halloween ever. I'm so excited." [her face shows a little change in the emotion]

 **Lincoln:** [to the audience] "Trust me." [points to Lucy] "She's excited."

Laney: I know how you feel Lucy. I just love Halloween too.

Lucy: Really? Do you like the part where all the monsters come out of the darkness and scare people?

Laney: That's cool. But I'm more into going out in costume and get lots of sweet, chocolatey, toothache inducing candy... [drools, Lucy snaps her fingers and she snaps out of] Well, good luck with the maze Lucy. I'm going to get ready for tonight. [Leaves]

Me: Hey, Lori. Can we use the bathroom to change into our costumes?

Lori: Go right ahead you two.

Varie: Thank you.

Me and Varie go upstairs to change.

[static is heard]

 **Clyde:** [offscreen, through walkie-talkie] "Jack-o-Lincoln! Do you copy?"

[The static goes off again as Lincoln fishes out his walkie-talkie, turning away from Lucy]

 **Lincoln:** "Speaking of the best Halloween ever, Clyde and I have some pretty big plans, too." [He puts his walkie-talkie to his ear, to Clyde] "I copy, McBride of Frankenstein. Meet you at the rendezvous point in fifteen. Over."

[A thump is heard off screen]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [offscreen] "AAAAAH! I hate Halloween!"

 **Lucy:** "Oh." [everyone looks at her] "Dad must have found the severed limbs I stored in his closet."

* * *

Time skip to later in Laney's room. Laney was in the process of picking out a costume while Cliff was resting on her bed

Laney: Okay, Cliff. I want your honest opinion. Which one of my costumes would be perfect? [Laney comes out in a fairy princess costume. Cliff shakes his head] Your right, Too frilly but my plant powers make me look like a magical fairy. [Laney goes back inside the closet and comes back out in a mummy costume. Cliff shakes his head again] Your right, such a waste of toilet paper. [Laney goes back in; off screen] Okay, how about this? [Laney comes out in a witch costume holding a broom, Cliff comes up to her and purrs] I knew you'd like it.

[The sun changes from high up to setting. Lisa checks the distance on her protractor]

 **Lisa:** [squeals] "Seven minutes till sunset!" [gets into the rest of her kangaroo costume and hops into the hallway] "Siblings, assemble! It's almost time for the annual ritual of deception versus confection; street name, trick or treating!"

Laney: Oh Boy! [Leaves her room and sees Lisa in a kangaroo costume] Wow, Lisa. You look cute in that kangaroo costume.

Lisa: That's the idea, dear sister

[Enter the twins in their costumes. Lana is Abraham Lincoln and Lola is the Statue of Liberty]

 **Lana:** "Four score and seven pieces of candy ago."

 **Lola:** "Give me your tired, your poor, your delicious treats yearning to be in my tummy!"

 **Lisa:** "Hmm...patriotic, but unlikely to generate maximum candy confection."

Laney: Wait a minute. I thought you two were going as salt and pepper shakers.

 **Lola:** "We are!" [tears off her Lady Liberty costume while Lana tears off her Honest Abe one, both revealing new costumes] "We're also a mermaid and a pirate."

 **Lana:** "And salt and pepper shakers."

[They tear off the sea costumes and reveal the seasoning ones]

Laney: Isn't it easier to wear just one costume?

 **Lola:** "This way we can hit each house three times."

 **Lana:** "That means three times the candy."

 **Lisa:** "Yes. I am familiar with basic multiplication. Your strategy is cute, but mine is far superior."

 **Lana:** "Going as a kangaroo." [scoffs] "I doubt it."

 **Lisa:** "Kangaroo plus baby roo." [reveals Lily who is dressed as her joey and cooing]

[The twins gasp over the amazingly adorable sight]

 **Lisa:** "Precisely. That aw factor will increase my candy revenue exponentially. And the best part is, she only has one tooth, so I don't have to share."

Laney: Clever girl.

Varie: [off screen] I think you all look really adorable.

Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily gasp seeing Varie.

Varie is in her mermaid form in a floating ball of water and she has spines on her arms and back, her hands are webbed and have claws, her teeth are razor sharp and her eyes are red like blood and slitted.

I come out with her dressed in my normal clothes.

Laney: Wow. Varie you look incredible.

Varie: Thank you, Laney.

Me: Varie is going as a Dark Side Mermaid.

Lola: There's a dark side to The Legend?

Me: Yes, Lola. The Dark Side is said that for Centuries, People believed that mermaids were evil, blood-thirsty monsters that lured and drove sailors to their doom.

Varie: We got the idea from when we we're watching "Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides".

Lana: Whoa. We saw that movie and those mermaids were scary.

Lisa: I must say Varie. You really do personify the dark side of the mermaid perfectly.

Varie: Thank you, Lisa.

Lola: But J.D. where is your costume?

Me: I have a special surprise in store for Lucy's corn maze.

 **Lola:** "Lincoln! Clyde! Get your butts out here!"

[The boys open the door and reveal to be dressed as British masters]

 **Lola:** "I thought you guys were going as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack."

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, we are. We're Ace and Jack undercover , trying to crack the cause of the missing crumpets."

 **Lisa:** "Boy, you guys really don't want candy, do you?"

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah, you're right. We probably won't get much this year."

[The two snicker slyly]

Laney: Is it me or are those boys up to something?

Me: It's not just you, Laney.

Lola: Eh. It's probably nothing.

 **Lana:** "Alright, let's get some candy. Has anyone seen Dad?"

[They hear someone whimpering off in the distance. Lola groans and barges into the bathroom]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [whimpering] "Everything's scary. I don't know why everything's scary."

[Lola opens the shower curtain and finds him in the bathtub]

Me: Are you okay, Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: I'm so scared of Halloween.

Lana: He gets really scared on Halloween, J.D.

Lisa: Every Halloween it's the same thing.

Varie: It's alright Mr. Lynn. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just people dressed in costumes.

Lynn Sr.: I'm too scared.

 **Lisa:** "Let's go, Father! Chop chop! These candy bags won't fill themselves. Though, I am working on a prototype which will do exactly that."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [nervous] "Uh, sorry, kids. I can't go. I think I have the flu. Or the plague. Or a Charley Horse."

 **Lola:** [exasperated] "Ugh. We go through this every year!"

Laney: All right, grab a limb.

[The twins and Laney grab him as Lisa hops off]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [screams reluctantly] "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" [gets dragged off]

 **Clyde:** [to Lincoln] "Your Dad's doing better this year."

[They follow. Outside, the kids start chanting candy while Lynn Sr. is terrified of going out. Lincoln and Clyde fist bump and prepare to break away from the group]

 **Lola:** [suspicious] "Hey, where are you two going?"

 **Lincoln:** "Nowhere. We, uh, just decided to go through the neighborhood counterclockwise this year."

[He and Clyde nervously grin]

 **Lisa:** "Seems like an odd, pointless choice. Much like your costumes."

Laney: I'm telling you, those two are up to something.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Have fun, boys." [sees something on his shirt and freaks out] "AH! Spider web!"

 **Lola:** "It's a loose thread on your shirt." [plucks it off]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Well, I guess I can't trick-or-treat if my shirt's falling apart, right?"

 **Lola:** [not buying it] "Nice try." [grabs and drags him as he yelps]

Laney: Want me to hold your hand, Dad?

Lynn Sr.: Yes please! [Laney holds his hand]

Later that night, Me, Varie, Laney and her younger sisters accompanied by their petrified dad, began their trick-or-treating route. With Laney being the most excited about it, especially the part where people give out candy.

Laney: Wow! Look at all the people in costumes. There's a psycho killer, a frankenstein, oh and a werewolf!

Me: Boy, everybody looks great in costumes.

Lola: You know Laney, I'm surprised your not as scared of Halloween as dad.

Laney: That's because they're not real monsters, just people in costumes. Believe me, nothing scares me.

[Enter Joey Anderson in a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde Costume]

Joey: [British Accent] Hey, Laney.

Laney: AAH! [Hides behind Lynn Sr.]

Lana: Almost nothing.

Joey: Relax, Laney. It's just a costume.

Laney: [Nervous] Uh, yeah. I know that... heh.. So, uh, what are you doing here?

Joey: Same as you, Trick-Or-Treating. [Looks at Varie] Ms. Varie, you look amazing as a mermaid.

Varie: Thank you, Joey.

Me: She's going as a mermaid from the Dark Side of the Legend. You look great as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Joey. One of my favorite stories.

Joey: Truly amazing and thank you J.D. Where's your costume?

Me: I have a special surprise saved up for Lucy's corn maze at the Loud House. It will scare you to death.

Joey: I can't wait to see it. [Looks at the Twins costumes] And what adorable costumes you have.

Lola & Lana: Thank you.

Laney: Care to join us? We're about to hit the next house.

Joey: Sure! I could always go for more candy in my bag.

Lola: Hah! I doubt you could get more candy than us!

Joey: What do you mean?

Lana: We have a system.

Lola: Watch and Learn. [The twins go up to the first house with their patriotic costumes and knock as the door opens]

 **Lola and Lana:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Diem Doan:** "Oh, aren't you two adorable." [gives them their candy]

[As the door closes, there's another knock with the twins now in their aquatic outfits]

 **Lola and Lana:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Diem Doan:** [easily fooled] "So cute!" [gives them more candy]

[Another knock and the twins are in their condiment costumes]

 **Lola and Lana:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Diem Doan:** [still believing] "Great costumes." [gives them more candy]

 **Lola and Lana:** "Thank you!" [leave]

 **Lana:** "And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy."

Me and Varie come back and our pillow cases are full of candy.

Me: Great job you two.

Lana: And that is how it's done. One house, six pieces of candy. [The twins high five]

Joey: Impressive.

Laney: You should see how Lisa does it.

Joey: Does she wear three costumes at once too?

Me: Nope. She has an ingenius tactic.

[Lisa hops up to the door and knocks as it opens]

 **Lisa:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Diem Doan:** "How sweet. A kangaroo." [prepares to give her her candy]

 **Lisa:** "And a baby roo."

[Lily pops out of Lisa's pouch and coos]

 **Diem Doan:** [overcome by the adorableness] "Aww!" [gives Lisa every piece in her bowl]

 **Lisa:** [hops away] "Thank you!" [contently to the twins] "Ha. One house, eighty-seven pieces of candy."

Joey: Wow, Laney. Your sisters are very clever.

Laney: Thanks. But if you ask me, I like doing it the old fashioned way. [Walks up to the door and knocks on it. Diem Doan opens it]

Laney: Trick or Treat.

Diem Doan: I love your little witch costume. But I'm afraid I'm all out of candy. That cute little kangaroo got every last one. [closes the door]

Laney: [walks back downtrodden] Aw.

Lola: No worries Laney. The night is still young. There are plenty more houses to go.

Me: Here Laney, you can have some of mine.

I give her half of the candy in my pillow case full of candy and it had full size candy bars and some mini candy bars.

Laney: Wow! Thanks J.D.! You're a true friend.

Me: Let us show you where we got all this.

We walk to a house 3 doors down with the door open and we go inside and there was a giant cauldron filled with candy to the brim with a sign on it that said "Help yourselves"

Varie: Behold!

Laney: JACKPOT!

Laney, Joey, Lana & Lola and Lisa fill their pillowcases.

We come outside 5 minutes later and go to Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. Wow! You guys hit the motherlode!

Lola: There's a treasure trove of candy in that house over there Daddy. [points to the house with the open door]

[The wind blows eerily behind Lynn Sr.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [screams] "A ghost just touched me!" [faints]

 **Lola:** [shaking his face] "Daddy, wake up!"

 **Lisa:** [pulls in a wagon] "Never fear, siblings. I have prepared for this eventuality."

[We drag Lynn Sr. on the wagon for the rest of the hunt]

Joey: Is your dad always like this?

Laney: He is always scared of Halloween.

I sense something.

Me: Uh-oh! I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Laney: What's wrong J.D.

I see two familiar faces. It was Hawk and Hank of Hazeltucky High School.

Me: [Gasp] It's Hawk and Hank and they're here to destroy our Halloween. Come on, lets head back to the Loud House.

We run back to the Loud House and made it back safely.

We hide our candy in the basement.

[Lincoln and Clyde run off in their direction. On the intersection of Franklin and Olive, kids are out trick-or-treating as Lincoln and Clyde arrive, but they hear Hank and Hawk laughing and hide in the bush]

 **Hank:** "Franklin Avenue. Ha! Score!"

[He and Hawk put on disturbing baby masks, laugh, and head down Lincoln's street. The boys pop out as soon as they leave]

 **Clyde:** [terrified] "Boy, those baby masks sure are creepy."

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah. But little do they know where the real score is. Right, buddy?"

 **Clyde:** "I can't wait to tell Dr. Lopez about this. But should I tell her in group, or wait for our one-on-one?"

 **Lincoln:** "Definitely group. You might inspire someone." [They head off to the manor]

* * *

[A flock of bats transitions back to the Loud House where Lucy steps out and turns on the lights for her corn maze and carries in a bucket of fake blood]

 **Lucy:** [into a megaphone] "Okay, everyone, places."

Me: Love your Grim Reaper Costume, Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks J.D.

[Rita steps out looking like a zombie, moaning and groaning]

 **Rita:** [chuckles] "How's that?"

 **Lucy:** "Hmm...not quite there. I think we need to lose a limb." [takes out a chainsaw]

 **Rita:** [panicking and flinching] "NO, LUCY, NO!"

[Lynn comes out looking like a masked serial killer]

 **Lucy:** "Here, Lynn. Don't forget your chainsaw."

Me: Tear some heads off Lynn.

[Lynn takes it and runs into the maze]

 **Rita:** [relieved] "Ah."

 **Lucy:** [pulls her mom's shirt sleeve up to cover up her arm] "A little homemade blood, and you're good to go." [rubs it on the armless sleeve]

 **Rita:** "You're a real pro, honey. I should have let you do this years ago."

 **Lucy:** "That's okay, Mom. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself."

[Once again, her face hardly shows any change]

 **Rita:** "I know, honey. I can see it all over your face."

Me: You look great as a zombie Ms. Rita.

Rita: Thank you J.D.

[Enter Lori dressed as a vampiress]

 **Lori:** [Transylvanian accent] "I literally vant to suck your blood." [flips her hair and is stopped by Lucy]

Me: [Transylvanian accent] Countess Loricula. You can suck my blood anytime. [Lori and me Laugh malevolently]

Me and Lori hiss at eachother.

Me and Lori then laugh in our normal voices.

Me: Lori, you look amazing and truly terrifying as a Vampiress. Bobby would love you like this.

Lori: Thank you J.D.

Me: Ms. Rita can you take a picture of me and Lori? I want to make some pictures for Bobby.

Rita: Sure.

I hand Ms. Rita my phone and she takes 3 photos of Me and Lori. 1 was us smiling. The 2nd was us hissing and the final one was us looking at eachother with menacing faces.

Rita: Perfect.

Me: Thanks Ms. Rita.

 **Lucy:** "Hmm. Missing something." [megaphone] "Fangs, here!"

[Fangs flies in and perches on Lori's shoulder, making her scream]

 **Lucy:** "If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck."

 **Lori:** [objectively] "No! I mean, this is fine."

Me: I have a better idea. [I dip 2 fingers into some fake blood] Here Lori.

Lori: Oh I get it. [Lori shows her neck and I dab fake blood onto her neck to make bite marks]

Me: There. Now you look like a real vampiress.

Lori: Thanks J.D. [goes into the maze]

[Enter Luan as Dr. Frankenstein with Mr. Coconuts as her Frankenstein monster as Luan laughs evilly]

Me: I love your Mad Scientist costume, Luan. You look INSANELY SCIENTIFICAL! [Rimshot]

Luan: [Laughs] Thanks J.D.

Me: Luan, Why did the skeleton go to the Library?

Luan: Why?

Me: To BONE UP on a few things! [Rimshot]

Me and Luan Laughed.

 **Lucy:** "Hang on, Luan. Your monster needs more stitches." [draws some on Mr. Coconuts]

 **Luan:** "That's sew much better!" [laughs] "Get it?"

Me: [Laughs] Good one.

 **Lucy:** "No puns in the maze."

[A disappointed Luan goes in. Enter Leni dressed as Marie Antoinette with her head missing. She trips over the stairs since she can't see where she's going]

 **Lucy:** "Looks great, Leni. But don't forget this." [takes out the head that was in the fridge earlier]

 **Leni:** [pops her head out, gasps from lack of air, and sees the head] "Why do I have to look so pale?"

 **Lucy:** "You've just been decapitated."

 **Leni:** "Well, I'd still put on some blush."

Me: You look great as Marie Antoinette, Leni. A very famous French historical figure really is perfect for this.

Leni: Thank you J.D.

Me: Make alot of Heads Roll, Leni. (Rimshot)

Luan: [Laughs from in the maze] Good One J.D.!

Me: Thanks Luan!

[Geo rolls in and Lucy puts the head on his hamster ball. Leni takes a deep breath and hides her head as she and Geo go into the maze. Out come a pipe organ and Luna dressed like a skeleton]

 **Luna:** "Ready to rock, oh, mistress of the dark." [starts playing]

Me: Let's make this [I hold a flashlight under my face for a more dramatic and horrific effect] [DIABOLICAL VOICE] A HALLOWEEN TO REMEMBER! (DEMONIC LAUGHTER)

 **Lucy:** "Great diabolical laugh J.D. and Luna, Drop down an octave and try it in D minor. That's the spookiest key."

[Luna plays it as such and Lucy busts out her megaphone]

 **Lucy:** "Okay, guys, the Loud Family haunted corn maze is officially open. Let's bring on the screams, people." [picks up her hood, scythe, and blood and creeps into the maze]

Me: Me, Varie and Laney are going to find Lincoln and Clyde

* * *

[Huntington Manor's gate. Lincoln and Clyde come walking by in their disguises]

 **Clyde:** [British accent] "Fancy visiting a few flats and loading up on some proper sweets?" [Lincoln looks at him confused; normal voice] "Didn't you read the British study guide I sent you?"

 **Lincoln:** [takes out the guide] "Sorry. I only got through the first ten pages."

[They walk up to the gate and Wyatt notices them]

 **Wyatt:** [tips his hat] "Master Nigel. Master Alister. I thought you were in England." [opens the gate]

 **Lincoln:** [British accent] "We got all the way over there, and then we realized we forgot to feed Nigel's fish."

 **Clyde:** [British accent] "So, we flew back straight away, and Bob's your uncle. Well, ta ta."

 **Wyatt:** [suspicious] "Not so fast, boys."

[Lincoln and Clyde stop and think they're busted]

 **Wyatt:** "Next time, call me and I can feed your fish." [hands Clyde a card]

 **Lincoln:** [British accent]' "Thanks. Well, shredded wheat, old boy."

 **Clyde:** [quietly in his normal voice] "It's cheerio."

[They run into the neighborhood and take off their master costumes and reveal their hero costumes]

 **Lincoln:** "We're done with the tricks. Now for the treats." [They fist bump]

* * *

[Meanwhile, Lincoln and Clyde are walking down the street with their sacks loaded]

 **Lincoln:** "What a haul! Maybe we should take it to your house, because my sisters will pounce on it."

 **Clyde:** "Well, if we take it to my house, my dads will lock it up and only let me have three ounces a week."

 **Lincoln:** "Hmm. We need a Plan C." [They bury it underground. Bat transition to the intersection of Franklin and Olive as they arrive]

 **Lincoln:** "Our hard work paid off, Clyde. Best Halloween ever."

Me, Varie, Laney and Joey arrive.

Me: Lincoln, Clyde, thank goodness we found you. The corn maze is starting.

Lincoln: Thank you for telling us guys. Lets go

[We high five and turn the corner and find, to their shock, that the jack-o-lanterns are smashed, toilet paper is in the trees, candy wrappers are all over the ground, and all of Franklin Avenue is a complete mess]

 **Lincoln:** [shocked] "Well...maybe not for everyone."

Varie: What happened here?

[End of Act 1]

* * *

Act 2[1]EDIT

[The girls are closing up the maze]

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, what's going on? Why are the streets deserted, and why are you taking down your maze?"

 **Lucy:** "Nobody showed up. All my work for nothing. Not a single scream. Sigh."

 **Clyde:** "Nobody showed up? Why not?"

 **Lola:** "Because two big stinkers came along and ruined everything!"

 **Lana:** "Yeah! They TP'd all the trees and smashed all the Jack-O-Lanterns.

 **Lola:** "And worst of all, they stole everybody elses candy!"

[Lincoln and Clyde huddle up]

 **Clyde:** "Two big stinkers? You don't think it was the guys we told to come here, do you?"

 **Lincoln:** "No way, Clyde. There's plenty of big stinkers in our neighborhood."

 **Clyde:** "True."

 **Lana:** [anguished] "I'll never shake the sound of their big dumb laughs."

 **Clyde:** "Wait. Didn't those guys have big dumb laughs?"

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, plenty of people have big dumb laughs."

 **Clyde:** "True."

 **Lola:** [vengeful] "And I'll never forget those creepy baby-faced masks!"

 **Clyde:** "Wait. Didn't those guys-"

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, Clyde, it was them."

 **Lisa:** "Ugh. All Hallow's Eve, street name Halloween, is clearly ruined."

[The other sisters go back inside greatly upset of what happened. Lily crawls by sighing with despair]

 **Lincoln:** [riddled with guilt] "This is all our fault, Clyde! We led those stinkers right to my street!"

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "We ruined Halloween!"

 **Clyde:** "Why didn't Dr. Lopez tell me the pitfalls of looking out for me?"

 **Lincoln:** "We gotta fix this, Clyde."

 **Clyde:** "I'm with you. But how?"

Me: This time Hawk and Hank have gone too far! Luckily they didn't take all of our candy. We hid it good. Come on everyone. Lets get them!

* * *

[Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde now out of our costumes, are walking the streets]

 **Lincoln:** "First, we gotta find those guys. But it won't be easy. We don't even know where to start looking."

 **Clyde:** [notices something] "How about that trail of candy wrappers?"

 **Lincoln:** [sees said trail] "That should work."

[We follow the trail until a gust of wind blows the wrappers away]

 **Lincoln:** "No, our trail!"

 **Clyde:** [shaking Lincoln vigorously] "What are we gonna do now?"

[Some familiar laughter goes off]

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** [gasp] "The big dumb laughs!"

Me: I've got an idea

I call Lucy on my phone.

 **Lucy:** [answers] "You rang?"

 **Me:** "Lucy, how would you like to have your haunted maze after all?"

[Lucy emerges from her coffin and gives off a slight smile]

We arrive at Hawk and Hanks Treehouse.

I walk up to the base of the tree and deliver a powerful chop that slices through it and it falls.

Me: TIMBER!

The tree crashes to the ground

Hawk and Hank get up out of the rubble.

Hank: Our treehouse!

Me: Hello Jerks!

Hawk and Hank look at me and see me cracking my knuckles.

Hank: J.D. what are you doing here?

Me: I'm here to kick your butts all the way to the Moon.

Hawk: You think you can beat us?

Me: We won't know until I try.

 **Hawk:** "Let's get him!"

[They leap out of the treehouse rubble and charge at me and I punch Hawk in the face and kick Hank in the stomach and punch him in the mouth and kick Hawk in the nose. Hawk and Hawk went down and Me, Varie, Laney and the boys run.]

Me: Lets go!

Hawk: Those guys are dead!

[We climb over a log, but the stinkers plow right through it. We hop over stones on a lake, but the stinkers charge on top of the water. We cross another log acting as a bridge, and when the stinkers try, their combined weight breaks the bridge, making them fall, scream, and climb up with their bare hands. Soon, they arrive back into town]

 **Hawk:** [stops in pain] "Ugh, stomach cramps!"

 **Hank:** "Aw, man! If you get a cramp, I'll get a cramp."

Me: [Taunting] What's wrong Buttfaces? Can't run as fast as your stomachs can carry you?

 **The stinkers growled at me.**

 **Hawk:** You are Dead!

Varie: [Taunting] Catch us if you can, Losers!

 **Lincoln:** "Go!"

[The chase resumes all the way to the corn maze with the stinkers getting ready to pummel us as we rush in]

 **Hank:** "They're ours now."

[Lincoln and Clyde duck into a few corn plants and lose them]

 **Clyde:** "It worked! We got them in here."

[The stinkers are still looking]

 **Hawk:** [a little scared] "It's really dark in here."

 **Hank:** "Man up, bro! I want that candy." [Laney was in the corn maze watching the stinkers]

Laney: All right Stinkers. Lets see what scares you... [The Lights turn off]

Hank: "What's that?"

* * *

[Luna is playing on her organ]

 **Luna:**

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud

Around every corner, new terror abounds

You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!"

You can run, but you can't hide

They know that you taste better alive

I don't think that they've been fed

In a long, long time

Every corner, every floor

Watch out, they ain't herbivores

Ghastly ghouls out for blood

Sorry, bud

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

Beware of fangs and bloody fur

A Loud House chainsaw massacre

There's no chance that you'll get out

Ghosts writing your eulogy

Heads are rolling literally

So, who needs their mommy now?

Spilling guts on the floor

Clean up on aisle four

Why you running off so soon?

Sorry dude

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

[During the montage, the Loud Sisters scare the stinkers with everything they throw at them. Luan brings Mr. Coconuts to life, Lisa and Lily act rabid, Lori acts like she's been feasting on Rita, Lynn turns on her chainsaw, Lola appears like a corpse, Lana acts as her ghost, Leni walks around blindly under her dress with Geo rolling in his ball with the fake head still on, Laney was stirring a monster filled pot and cackled like a real witch,

Varie was in her dark side mermaid form and she terrified the stinkers by snarling and hissing and spraying the stinkers with water that smelled really horrible,

I unveiled my surprise. I had my eyes covered by my hair and I start to change. I become a hideously gruesome and horrific monstrosity loaded with blood, guts, body parts, tentacles and more. I was a fusion of every single horrific monster from the movie THE THING! The monsters were from the 1982 and 2011 movies and the 2002 Video Game. Lightning flashed behind the monstrosity and flames from the Netherworld flickered around it and it scared the stinkers so bad that it made them soil their pants 3 times,

and everything else in the maze terrifies them to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of the other kids on the block and their screams also catch the attention of a nearby police car, and the stinkers run into Lucy who is blocking the exit]

* * *

 **Lucy:** "The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow."

[She slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream]

 **Hank:** "Blood!"

 **Hawk:** "I'm gonna puke!"

 **Hank:** "If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!"

A tentacle with a scary flesh flower covered in blood and slime appears in front of their faces and tentacles come out and slap their faces and the stinkers vomited all over the ground.

[As they run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction]

 **Hank:** [nauseous] "We're not...coming back here...again..."

[He and Hawk run off and a police car drives up and the officers come out]

 **Luna:** [finishing her song] " You got...tricked. "

Officer Stacy: You two are under arrest.

[Everyone cheers for a successful maze scare]

 **Lana:** "That was awesome!"

 **Leni:** "That was so awesome!"

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks, guys. I think we taught those two big stinkers a lesson."

 **Lucy:** "No, thank you and J.D. for bringing them here. You totally made my Halloween. I've never been happier."

[Once again, little to no change of emotion on her; Clyde examines it]

 **Lincoln:** "Trust me, she's happy.

We see the officers slap the handcuffs on Hawk and Hank.

Officer Stacy: Nice corn maze you guys got here.

Me: Thanks Officer Stacy.

Officer Paul: We saw the whole thing. Great job guys.

Rita: Thanks officers.

Me: These buttfaces had it coming. They ruined everyones Halloween by TP-ing the trees, destroying our pumpkins and stealing all our candy.

Officer Stacy: Is that right? [to Hawk and Hank] Well you two are in for some hard time.

Me: How about 5 to 10 in the pokey?

We all laugh.

Officer Paul: Great corn maze guys. Let's go you two.

Hawk: Anything! Get us out of here!

Officer Stacy: Happy Halloween everyone.

Me: Happy Halloween Officers.

They drive off.

Lincoln: J.D. Your. Surprise. Was. AWESOME!

Varie and the Louds cheered wildly.

Me: Thanks guys. I have shape-shifting powers. I wanted to do something really special tonight.

Clyde: What was all that that you turned into?

Me: It was a fusion of every single gruesome monster from my favorite Science-Fiction Horror Movie: The Thing. This movie was made in 1982 and in 2011. It's about an extraterrestrial shape-shifting alien organism that can imitate lifeforms perfectly and it terrorizes 2 camps down in Antarctica and kills alot of people. I decided to do a scary transformation where I become all the monsters in both the movies and the Video game all in one.

Laney: That was truly an awesome transformation J.D.

Me: Thanks, Laney.

Lincoln: Hopefully, next year, your maze will have more than two customers, Lucy."

 **Rita:** [notices something] "Looks like we won't have to wait till next year."

[Every kid in the neighborhood showed up]

 **Lucy:** [on megaphone] "Places, everyone."

[The girls go back in the maze. Joey runs in with the other kids]

Joey: Laney!

Laney: Joey!

Joey: I saw everything! Whatever's in that maze really scared those blokes straight!

Laney: Yep! And you can thank these guys for making all this come back from the dead.

Joey: J.D. that transformation of yours really was smashing!

Me: Thanks Joey. Those two had it coming.

 **Lincoln:** "And Thanks, Laney. But too bad nobody got any candy."

 **Clyde:** "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 **Lincoln:** "Let's go get our shovels!"

* * *

[Lincoln, Me, Varie and Clyde are giving out the full-size bars Lincoln and Clyde got to the kids who had their candy stolen]

 **Ballerina girl:** "Trick or treat!"

[Lincoln gives her one]

 **Clyde:** "Here you go."

Me: Lovely Ballerina Costume.

Ballerina Girl: Thank You.

 **Harry Potter boy:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Lincoln:** [gives him one] "And here you go."

Varie: Great Harry Potter Costume.

Harry Potter Boy: Thanks.

 **Robot kid:** [in a faux metallic voice] "TRICK OR TREAT."

[Lincoln gives him one and the younger sisters are next]

 **Lola, Lana, Laney and Lisa:** "Trick or treat!"

[Lincoln gives each of them one]

 **Lola:** "Ooh!"

 **Lana:** "Full-size candy bars? No way!"

 **Lisa:** "Wow. Where did you acquire these magnificent specimens?"

 **Lincoln:** "It's a long story. Let's just say next Halloween, we have a great place to take you guys trick-or-treating."

 **Clyde:** "You'll just need a British accent."

Laney: [Bites into her chocolate bar] Mmmm! So good!

[The sisters run off and a boy as a mummy comes up next]

 **Mummy boy:** "Trick or treat!"

[Lincoln gives him one.]

Varie: Great Mummy Costume.

Mummy Boy: Thank you.

[Lola and Lana come back in their salt and pepper shaker costumes]

 **Lola and Lana:** "Trick or treat!"

 **Lincoln:** [too smart for the trick] "Nice try."

Me: Good try you two.

[The twins walk away foiled. A girl dressed as a hot dog is the last one]

 **Hot dog girl:** "Trick or treat!"

[Lincoln gives her one]

Me: Great Hot Dog Costume.

Hot Dog Girl: Thank you.

 **Clyde:** "That's everybody."

 **Lincoln:** "Great. And the rest of the candy bars are all ours."

 **Clyde:** "Well..." [reaches in and pulls out a single fun size bar] "...there's actually just this one."

 **Lincoln:** "Eh, that's all right. Giving them out was just as fun as getting them. Splitsies?"

 **Clyde:** "Sure."

[They split the bar and take their halves]

 **Clyde:** "Thanks, Jack-O-Lincoln. Happy Halloween."

 **Lincoln:** "Happy Halloween, McBride of Frankenstein."

Me: This has truly been the best Halloween ever. But the best part was I got to share it with Varie and my best friends.

Lincoln, Varie, Laney, Lola, Lana. Lisa and Clyde all hug me.

Me: Happy Halloween everyone.

Varie and the Loud Kids: Happy Halloween, J.D.!

[Lynn Sr. finally comes to and wakes up]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [relieved] "Oh, thank goodness it's over." [hears a thump and screams] "What was that?" [sees the Marie head, still rolled by Geo underneath, hitting the wagon and screams one last time] "I HATE HALLOWEEN!"

Hawk and Hank were both found guilty of vandalism, and Grand Theft Candy.

They were sentenced to 3 years in the Detroit Juvenile Correctional Facility and 1500 hours of community service. (8 hours a day = 187 days and 12 hours)

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I know it's late for Halloween but I wanted to make a special version of it.

I watched the movie The Thing from 1982 and 2011 and they both scared the living daylights out of me. I played the video game from 2002 and it scared me just as bad. I didn't complete it though. I got scared the worst from both movies. But as I watched them over and over I realised that it's not real. Plus I wanted to make the Loud House Halloween very special by adding elements from both movies and the video game of The Thing.

I hope you guys like it and Have a good night.

The Thing of 1982 and 2011 belong to Universal Pictures, John Carpenter, Eric Heisserer and David Foster.

The Thing Video Game belongs to Vivendi Universal Games, Konami, Microsoft, Sony and Black Label Games.

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides is owned by Disney Studios


	15. Power of the Wind

The Knudson Estate, Daytime

Me, Varie, Lincoln and Laney are sitting on the sofa in my room. Me and Lincoln are playing video games and Varie and Laney are reading books.

Laney suddenly got a strange thought.

Laney: Hey guys, I've been thinking.

I paused the game.

Me: What's up Laney?

Laney: Well, I got my plant powers from the Diamond of Gaia and I have a very strong feeling that other diamonds like that are out there. I'm beginning to wonder what it would be like if my entire family was given superpowers.

Varie: That is a big thought and I have a very strong feeling that you're right Laney.

Lincoln: That is a possibility and that would be very cool.

11:00 PM

Lori was waiting to fall asleep in her room and a nasty wind storm was going on outside. The winds were blowing at 45 miles per hour. When suddenly something smashed through her bedroom window.

Lynn Sr., Rita and Lori's siblings came in and they saw Lori in a tornado made of blue wind.

Laney: This is exactly what happened to me when I found the Diamond of Gaia!

When the tornado disappeared, Lori was laying on the floor in her room.

Lori: Wha? What happened? Whoa. [She got up and fell backwards onto her bed] I feel strange.

Lori then felt a bad pain coming from her back and everyone saw an incredible sight.

Lori sprouted blue angel wings from her back and inadvertently fired a blast of wind from her hand and it blew a huge hole into the wall.

Laney: Lori, you have Wind Powers!

Lori regained her composure and gasped.

Lori: I do?

She fired another blast of wind out the window and it blew some of the leaves off a tree in the front yard.

Lori: I do! But why does my back feel so heavy?

Lana: You grew wings from your back.

Lola: Yeah! You're an Angel like J.D.

Lori saw the blue wings and screamed in horror.

Lincoln: Hang on Lori, I'll call J.D.

My house at 11:13 PM.

My cell phone rang, I woke up and I answered.

Me: Hello?

Lincoln: J.D. something has happened to Lori!

Me: What happened Lincoln?

Lincoln: Lori sprouted blue angel wings and she has wind powers!

Me: [gasp] We're on our way! [Hangs up] Varie, we got a code Goddess Diamond!

Varie wakes up and we get dressed and we go over to the Loud House.

We arrived in 2 minutes and Lori told us every last detail.

Lori: I was about to go to sleep when something smashed through my window and then I was in a blue tornado and then I blacked out and the next thing I knew I have Wind Powers and these wings.

Me: Hmm.

I pull out my book on Legends of the World and find an interesting discovery.

Me: Lori, you were given these powers by the Wind of Ga-oh.

Laney: Who is Ga-oh?

Me: The Spirit of Wind in Iroquois Mythology.

Lisa: The Iroquois Indians in New York?

Me: Yes. Once every 200 years, it is said that Ga-oh will send blue wind to bestow his powers of wind. But only those that are part of or descended from the Iroquois Tribe can get these powers. Mr. Lynn, does the Loud family have any ties to the Iroquois Tribe in New York by blood?

Lynn Sr.: Hmm, Yes I am part Iroquois. But I not really sure what the rest of our family heritage is.

Varie: Hmm. We'll have to check. Lisa, can you get a sample of everyones spit for DNA testing and country ties?

Lisa: I can do that.

Lisa came back with 12 Petri dishes.

Lisa: Please provide saliva samples here.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa, Lily Lynn Sr. and Rita all put spit in each dish. 1 dish for each member of the family.

Lisa: I'll have the results for you first thing in the morning.

Lincoln: Thank you for telling us this J.D.

Me: No problem, Lincoln. Lets get some sleep.

The next morning Lisa call us all into the kitchen for the results of the Heritage test.

Lisa: Here are the results. We are 45% Iroquois, 22% British, 15% Norwegian, 10% German, 7% Irish, 6% Icelandic, and 5% Scottish.

The Loud's were shocked.

Lori: I had no idea our heritage was tied to that many cultures.

Me: You guys have a big multi-cultural heritage. But Iroquois is the strongest culture you have.

Varie: Yeah. That's quite an ancestry.

Rita: But I had no idea we had Iroquois in our blood.

Lynn Sr.: I actually moved here from Harlem, New York 30 years ago.

Me: I've heard alot of good things about Harlem and the Legendary Harlem Globetrotters.

Lynn: I love the Harlem Globetrotters!

She spins a basketball on her finger and does all sorts of tricks.

Me: Whoo! Way to go Lynn!

Lynn Sr.: You go Jr.!

Me: Lucy, are you also part Transylvanian?

Lucy: I don't really know. But Vampires usually live in Transylvania.

Varie: Lori, this must be a huge shocker to have powers like me, J.D. and Laney.

Lori: Yeah. What will Bobby think?

Me: I'm sure he will accept this. He and Ronnie Anne accepted that me, Varie and Laney have powers.

Lincoln: That's true, Lori.

Varie: You've been given a great gift, Lori and with great power comes great responsibility.

Lori: You're right guys. Thank you. But I don't think I can control my powers well.

Laney: I can answer that for you. Love is the key to controling your powers. Your love for Bobby is very strong. It's worked for me because I love my family and my friends.

Lori: You're right. I love all of you and I may be a bossy brat sometimes but I still love all of you.

Lincoln: Let's get Bobby and Ronnie Anne over here. They have to know.

10:35 AM

Bobby and Ronnie Anne arrived and Bobby knocked on the door.

Lori answered it.

Bobby: Hey Babe.

Lori: Hey Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear. Come on in.

They came in.

Ronnie Anne: [To me] Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Ronnie Anne. Now the reason we called you here is because alot of things have happened over the last 12 hours. But it primarily affected Lori the most.

Bobby: What happened Babe?

Lori sighed and she spread her blue angel wings and formed a mini tornado in her hand.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne were shocked.

Bobby: Babe, You're an angel?

Ronnie Anne: [Excited] Lori, you have wings and Wind Powers!? Cool!

Lori: Yes, I do.

Me: She was blessed by the Wind of Ga-oh.

Bobby: What is the Wind of Ga-oh?

Me: It's Wind from Ga-oh the Spirit of Wind in Iroquois Mythology. It gave Lori the powers of Wind and Winged Flight.

Lincoln: We found out that we're descended from the Iroquois Indians of Northern New York.

Varie: Mr. Lynn moved here from Harlem 30 years ago.

Luna: It threw us all for a loop dude.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, I had no idea that you are part Indian.

Lincoln: Neither did me or my sisters.

Laney: I was shocked too.

Bobby: Babe. You are even more amazing with these powers.

He kissed Lori and it was truly a romantic sight.

Ronnie Anne: I've always wanted a big sister figure like Lori.

Me: Things just got a lot different.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a special fanfiction involving some references of Native American Myth.

I also wanted to do a special situation like from one of my books at home.

Until next time this is J.D. signing off.


	16. L is For Love

Me and Varie are heading over to the Loud House and we saw Lincoln getting Todays mail.

Lincoln: Hey, guys.

Me: Hey Lincoln, Getting todays mail?

Lincoln: Yep.

[Lincoln gets the mail and skims through it until he discovers something in it]

 **Lincoln:** [gasps and runs inside] "Emergency sibling meeting! I call an emergency sibling meeting!"

Me: Whoa! Wait for us!

Me and Varie run inside with him.

[The sisters arrive in Lori and Leni's room slightly annoyed]

 **Luan:** "Come on! I was working on a joke."

[Lori lifts up her shoe and bangs it]

Me and Varie sit on the floor.

 **Lori:** "I hereby call this meeting to order. Lisa, can you read the minutes from the last meeting?"

 **Lisa:** [reading] "Item 1: It was resolved that in the matter of Lily's diaper pail-"

 **Lincoln:** [takes the previous meeting's minutes and crumples it up] "Forget that! We need to discuss..." [takes out what he found in the mail] "...this! It's a love letter, and it's addressed to L. Loud."

[The sisters gasp]

 **Lana:** [coughs] "Oh, dang it. I just swallowed my gum."

[Lori takes the letter out and starts reading it]

 **Lori:** "Dear L. Loud, Day after day, I hope and I pine, I'm too shy to come forward, but I wish you were mine. Signed, your secret admirer?"

 **Lynn:** "W-w-wait! Who's it for? L. Loud could be any one of us."

Me: Just to tell you, Varie, I did not write that letter.

Varie: I know you didn't J.D.

 **Lori:** "Clearly, the letter's for me, and it's from Bobby. I mean, duh, right?"

 **Luan:** "No, not duh! That letter could be for any of us!"

Lincoln: I know it's not from Ronnie Anne. She gives me hugs in person.

[Begin a series of flashback to various times Lori's siblings have come across someone they happen to like. First, Luan is practicing her pantomime at school when a boy mime bumps into her box she's trapped in. The two act it out. Next, Lana is working in a repair garage with a boy mechanic. Lana looks in her toolbox for a wrench, but can't find one. The boy gives her his wrench. Change to Leni at the mall tryng to decide between two matching sweaters, one pink and one purple and having trouble choosing. Chaz clears his throat to get her attention and shows her the sweater with purple and pink stripes, which Leni loves. Cut to Lola performing a baton twirling routine in a pageant. One judge gives it a 9, another gives it an 8, and another gives it another 9. One boy about Lola's age gives it a 10. Lola blushes and smiles. Switch to Lucy attending Embalm Con and looking at the booth for R.I. Pete's Coffins & Urns. Lucy sees and gasps at the sight of such an amazingly crafted coffin. A fellow goth boy admires it with her. Meanwhile, in Ms. Shrinivas's class, Lisa is mixing chemicals which explode. A fellow genius her age squeegees her lenses clean to her gratitude. Next, at the baseball field, Lynn's team and another team are giving their regards for a good game. She stops to see one boy on the opposing team spit in his hand. She spits in her hand and the two of them shake. Now, Luna is rocking out in the cafeteria in school and turns to another guitarist along with a friend of his. Luna's friends throw up the goats as she rocks on. Finally, Lily is taking a nap in her crib when her teddy bear falls on her. She gives it a hug. End flashbacks]

 **Lily, Lola, Lana, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Leni:** [dreamily sigh]

 **Lucy:** "Sigh...~"

Laney: [Twirls her hair and smiles] You guys are so lucky to have someone special.

Lola: You should know, Laney. [nudges her] Huh? Joey?

[Flashback to Laney in art class with Joey. She dropped her paintbrush and went to pick it up. But Joey picked it up for her. Laney smiles at him and he smiles back. End Flashback]

Laney: [Blushes] What?! No! We're... just friends.

Lana: But we saw you confess that you like him.

Laney: I said like, not love. Those are two relationship sensed words!

 **Lori:** "Needless to say. We all want the letter to be for us. How do we figure out who it's really for?"

Me: We could walk all over town and see who wrote it that way.

Varie: But that would take too long and that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So theres got to be another way.

Me: By the way Lori, how are you in controlling your powers?

Lori: I have them fully mastered thanks to Laney's advice.

Laney: You're welcome, Lori. Now how do we figure it out?

 **Lucy:** "Simple. Since the writer is clearly shy, we each need to send a signal to the person we think who wrote it, letting them know we're interested. Then they'll probably send a second letter, giving us more information."

Me: That's perfect, Lucy.

 **Lori:** [confused] "Um...how do you know all this?"

 **Lucy:** [holds up a book called "Immortal Secrets"] "Vampires send a lot of secret admirer letters. They may be passionate, but they're also painfully insecure."

Varie: Oh yeah. Vampires are very shy too.

Me: They may be dead but they still have feelings.

 **Lori:** "Sending a signal it is!"

Laney: [Thoughts] Could Joey really feel the same way I do? Only one way to be sure...

* * *

[At the cemetery at night, the boy Lucy met is sitting on the stone wall]

 **Silas:** "Sigh."

[Lucy suddenly appears right next to him and he slips and falls upon her appearance]

 **Lucy:** "Ah, the futility of life. Am I right, Silas?"

[Silas groans in pain. Cut to the mall where Chaz is putting mannequins in the display window. Leni is acting like a mannequin till Chaz comes to put her on display]

 **Leni:** "Hi."

[Chaz flails and crashes into the mannequins. Leni winks at him. Switch to Ms. Shrinivas's classroom where all the kids are taking their naps. A shadow looms over the boy Lisa likes, and it happens to be Lisa]

 **Lisa:** "Based upon the fluttering of your gorgeous eyelids, you must have had quite a REM cycle." [The boy falls out of his cot in a fright and Lisa winks at him. At Lynn's next game, she throws the ball at the boy she likes who is batting right into his arm and winks at him. At the arcade, the girl Lincoln likes is playing Dance Battle]

[Meanwhile, in Lily's room, Lily crawls up to her teddy bear, winks at and hugs it.]

* * *

The next next day at school.

Laney went over to her art class where she meets up with Joey. Laney was determined to go to the next level with the boy.

Laney: [thoughts] Okay, Laney. Remember what Lori said. You got to be subtle. [clears throat]

Laney: [To Joey] So, Joey... uh... Read any good books lately?

Joey: Uh. No. Not lately?

Laney: Well, I've read a great romance novel call "Love Letters". Where the two lovers express their feelings with letters.

Joey: Well, That sounds like a great read.

Laney: Yeah, I'm really fond of the ending. [Got close to Joey] Where the couple finally found each other and kissed.

Joey: [Uncomfortable] Uh... [Laney winks in her left eye]

Laney: [whispers] You can't tell but I'm winking. [Joey looks to the viewers confused and then walks away] Was I too subtle?

* * *

[The next meeting]

 **Lori:** "Meeting called to order."

 **Lisa:** "I'll begin with the minutes from the last meeting." [reads them] "Item 1: No one would let me read the minutes from the previous meeting, so-"

 **Lola:** [snatches the minutes] "And we still won't!" [crumples them up and tosses them aside] "Now, did everyone send their signals?"

 **Lori:** "I texted Bobby a series of romantic emojis."

Me: Great.

 **Luan:** "Yep! I toot-ally sent mine to Benny."

[Flashback to Luan and Benny rehearsing for a school play. She slips a whoopee cushion onto his throne which he sits on. He blushes and gives Luan an embarrassed grin and she gives him a wink. End flashback]

Me and Varie laugh at Luan's joke.

 **Lola:** "I let Winston know the score."

[Flashback to the playground where Winston goes down the slide, but botches the dismount. Lola gives him a 10 nonetheless and winks to him. End flashback]

 **Lana:** [wiping her hands] "And I let Skippy know I'm game by souping up his ride."

[Flashback to Skippy riding his bike which now has turbo engines on it down a hill while screaming for his life. Lana winks as he goes by. End flashback]

Me: You put turbo jet engines on Skippy's bike? Lana, that's crazy!

Laney: I don't think that was much of a signal. More like a restraining order waiting to happen.

Varie: I agree.

Lori: Laney? Any Luck with Joey?

Laney: I don't know. Was I too clingy when I mentioned romance novels him?

Varie: I don't know.

 **Lori:** "Good work, everyone. Now, we just have to wait for-"

[Enter Luna with the next letter]

 **Luna:** "Dudes! The second letter! You called it, Luce Change!"

[Lucy shrugs off what Luna called her. Lori opens it up and finds a rose falling out of it in slow motion. Her siblings gasp]

 **Lana:** [coughs] "Dang it, I swallowed my gum again!"

 **Lori:** "Okay." [reads the letter] "Roses are red, they brighten our town, like your sweet smile, and your hair, which is..." [beat; upset] "...brown?"

[The brunettes are surprised while the others are disappointed]

Laney: The romance novels worked!

 **Leni, Lucy, Lola, and Lana:** "Aw, dang it!"

 **Lily:** [just as upset] "Ah, poo-poo."

 **Lori:** [angrily texting] "I have some different emojis for Bobby now!"

Me: No sweat, there's still plenty of other fish in the sea. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Varie: I know what you mean, Honey.

 **Lincoln:** "So, the secret admirer contest is down to Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa."

[Luan, Lynn and Lisa cheer, but Luna doesn't]

 **Leni:** "Luna, why aren't you cheering?"

 **Luan:** "Yeah. And come to think of it, you never told us the signal you gave Sam."

 **Luna:** [insecure] "That's 'cause I didn't give one. The more I thought about it, the more I realized...Sam's way out of my league, dudes."

[The others disagree and encourage her]

 **Lincoln:** "No way. That's not true."

 **Lori:** "Yeah, Luna, you are totes still in this. Okay, Lucy, what's the next step?"

[Lucy consults her book]

 **Lucy:** "Well, since the secret admirer sent a rose as a token of their affection, we need to deliver a token in return. Then there should be a third and final love letter requesting a rendezvous."

[The brunettes start cheering]

 **Luna:** "Rockin'!"

 **Luan:** "This is so exciting!"

 **Lynn:** "I hope it's me!"

 **Lisa:** "Me too!"

 **Lola:** [wearing a large brunette wig] "Me three!"

 **Lana:** [takes Lola's wig off her] "Nice try, Blondie."

[Lola concedes]

Me: Got to give her an "A" for effort though.

* * *

The next day at school...

[Joey was walking by until he saw Laney leaning on the Lockers]

Joey: Oh hello, Laney.

Laney: Hey Joey! I have a surprise for you!

Joey: Really? What is- [Laney grabs Joey's hand and they run through the halls] Whoa! [They stop in the cafeteria in front of something hidden under a tarp]

Laney: To commemorate our friendship, I have made you this lovely piece just for you. Behold! [She pulls out the tarp and reveals it to be a sculpture of Joey made out of Mashed Potatoes]

Joey: Wow, Laney. You made all of this?

Laney: Yep. Out of all the mashed potatoes in the cafeteria.

Joey: Oh...

Laney: Is something wrong?

Joey: No, no. It's fine, it's just that... I don't really like mashed potatoes.

Laney: What? Ah! I should've known! [smacks herself in the head three times] Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Lunch Lady: [off screen] Hey! [Pans to the lunch lady who's angry at Laney] What are you doing with my mashed potatoes you creep?! [Throws a ladle at Laney]

But I show up and grab the ladle out of the air.

Me: Nobody hurts my friends while I'm here!

I turn the lunch lady over to principal Huggins.

[Lisa gives the boy she's crushing on a box with a note]

 **Lisa:** "For you."

[The boy takes it and reads the note]

 **David:** "Your flowers and poem were a decent start, my token for you is a beating heart." [opens the box to see that there really is a beating heart in there]

 **Lisa:** "It's from a pig in the biology lab."

[David screams and runs away]

 **Lisa:** "Eh. Guess he's more of a chemistry guy."

[Meanwhile at middle school, Lynn is getting ready to show her affection to her crush]

 **Lynn:** "Because I think you really rock, I give to you my lucky jock." [fires her jock at him which lands on his face and blinds him] "She shoots, she scores!" [sees him fall into a trash can] "Oops. Flag on the play." [laughs nervously]

[Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Luan walks up to Benny who's working on the set for the play]

 **Luan:** "It's true that I do a whole lot of jokin', but I have feelings too, and this pie is a token." [takes out pie and hits Benny with it]

[Benny, blinded by the pie's cream, stumbles into the stage backdrop and gets buried under it]

 **Luan:** [getting a glare from Benny] "I guess you really fell hard for me!" [laughs] "Get it? Ooh!" [serious] "Stop it, Luan. We're trying to find love here!"

[Meanwhile, at the high school, Luna is waiting for Sam on the bus]

 **Luna:** [sighs and practices] "Roses are red, Mick Swagger is sick, my token for you is my favorite pick." [Sam and the other music lovers pass by Luna who was too shy to give Sam her pick]

 **Luna:** [sighs] "Dream on, Lunes. You're the owner of a lonely heart."

* * *

[In the living room, another meeting is being held]

 **Lori:** "Okay, brown-haired Louds, did everybody deliver their tokens?"

 **Lynn:** "Check!"

 **Luan:** "You betcha!"

 **Lisa:** "Affirmative!"

Laney: [despondent] Yeah.

Lincoln: What's wrong, Laney?

Laney: I'll tell you what's wrong! I messed up! Both figuratively and literally! How was I supposed to know Joey doesn't like Masked Potatoes? [sighs] I was nearly assaulted by the lunch lady. J.D. defended me and got the lunch lady fired.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: You got our lunch lady fired, J.D.?

Me: What she did was child abuse and I would not stand for it. So I had to do the right thing.

Varie: We returned the mashed potatoes and I used my powers to make them fresh again.

Laney: Thanks for that guys but now I'm not sure that Joey doesn't feel the same way I do.

[The other sisters disagree]

Lori: Don't say that. We all do crazy things for love. Luna, how about you? We're you successful with your token?

 **Luna:** "I didn't give a token. I bailed, dudes. I'm telling you, there's no way Sam digs me."

 **Lola:** [grabs Luna's shirt collar] "Some of us blondes would kill to still be in the running! [Luna looks scared] Don't you quit now!"

[Leni screams in surprise]

 **Leni:** "O-M-Gosh, you guys! The secret admirer is the mailman!" [takes out another love letter] "He just handed me this letter! I don't feel the same way about him, so I let him down gently."

[Everyone looks at Leni dumbfounded for a second. Lori takes the next letter and opens it]

 **Lori:** [reading] "Dear L. Loud, Here's a third letter, 'cause I'm still feeling skittish, I dig your sweet sounds, and love of all things British."

[Everyone gasps at the sound of it, especially Luna]

 **Lincoln:** "Luna! It's definitely you!"

 **Lori:** "Guys, Lucy was right about what happens next! Listen!" [continues reading] "I think it's time we put love on the menu" [pauses] "Aw." [continues] "Meet me tonight at Banger's & Mosh, the British eatery and rock venue."

 **Luna:** [surprised] "Whoa! This is really happening! What do I wear?"

[Her siblings cheer and carry her upstairs except Leni]

 **Leni:** "I'll be right there! I-I just wanna make sure the mailman is okay."

* * *

[At Banger's & Mosh, Me, Vaire and the kids are looking around for Sam]

 **Luna:** "Guys, I don't see Sam anywhere."

 **Lana:** "Maybe Sam's hidden behind that dork in the big British hat."

 **Lynn:** "Whoa! That dork is sitting with Mom!"

Laney: That's dad.

Lynn: [realizes] Oh.

Me: Boy. Mr. Lynn looks awesome in a British Royal Guard hat.

[The kids, Me and Varie approach their parents]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Kids? J.D.? Varie? What're you guys doing here?"

 **Lincoln:** "Luna got a secret admirer letter from Sam telling her to meet here."

 **Lana:** "We're here for moral support."

 **Lola:** "And dessert."

Me: You look awesome in that British Royal Guard hat Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you J.D.

 **Rita:** "[to Luna] Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. There's been a mix-up. That letter was meant for your father."

 **Leni:** "Wait. Sam likes Dad?"

 **Rita:** "No, sweetie. I sent the letter."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Secret admirer letters are kind of our thing. It's how we met."

 **Rita:** "Back in the day, I had a wicked crush on your father."

[Flashback to the day Rita and Lynn Sr. first met]

 **Rita:** [narrating] "Every morning, at my crossing guard job, I'd listen for his melodious voice." [British accent] "And when he talked to me in that cute accent-" [normal voice] "-he picked up from his semester in England, I'd swoon."

 **Young Lynn Sr.:** [British accent] "Ello, love! Pip-pip! Mind the gap!"

[Young Rita sighs with admiration. Just then, some cars come by wanting to cross and Rita quickly picks up her stop sign she dropped from admiring her future husband]

 **Rita:** "But I was too afraid to speak to him because I thought he was out of my league. So, I started slipping notes in his pocket as he passed by."

[Young Rita puts a note in his pocket as he plays the cowbell]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [playing and unaware of the note; scats] " Crossing "

[Young Rita swoons. Cut to Banger's & Mosh]

 **Rita:** "By my third note, I got up the nerve to ask him to meet me here."

[Young Lynn Sr. arrives with the note and Young Rita holds up her stop sign and flips it over with a "signal" saying "Go". Lynn Sr. sits down with his new love. End flashback with the two of them in the same position from the past]

 **Rita:** "And my boldness paid off, because here we are, celebrating the 20th anniversary of that first date."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "[British Accent] Best day of my life, love."

[Rita swoons and giggles hearing that accent; her husband kisses her on the cheek]

Me: I always wondered how you two met. That is a great love story.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you J.D.

 **Rita:** "Luna, I'm sorry that letter wasn't for you. I hope you're not too disappointed."

 **Luna:** "Well...I was at first, but now that I've heard your story, I'm totally inspired. If you took a risk with Dad, why can't I take a risk with Sam?" [turns to her siblings] "Why are we sitting around waiting for them to come to us? We should go to them!"

[Her siblings cheer in agreement]

Me and Varie smile.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "This is cause for celebration! MEAT PIES FOR EVERYONE!"

[The other restaurant attendants cheer, thinking he's buying for all]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Uh, I-I meant just for my family."

[The attendants groan in disappointment]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh, come on! There's 14 of us!"

Me: Hey, no sweat everyone. [Holds up a credit card] Dinner is on me!

The attendents cheer.

* * *

[Cut to a montage of the kids sneaking love notes to their crushes. Lynn sneaks one under Francisco's helmet. Skippy gets one in his toolbox. Lana smiles with her finger near her mouth because it was from her. Benny finds one on the stage floor and tries to pick it up, but it gets pulled he gleefully chases after it, it's revealed to be from Luan who's using a fishing rod to tease him. Lisa lures herself down on grappling wires and sneaks one under David's microscope, which he discovers to his joy. Chaz finds one in a pair of jeans for sale and Leni smiles disguised as a mannequin again. Lucy slips one in a coffin that Silas is resting in. Silas rises out of the coffin and smiles. Winston finds one in the sandbox and admires it. Lola looks dreamily at his response. Lily gives to her teddy bear a drawing of the two of them and hugs it again. At the High School, Luna takes a deep breath and slips her note into Sam's locker and bolts. The musicians pass by and, surprisingly, Sam happens to be a girl stopping at the same locker while her friends walk off]

 **Female Musician:** "See you later, Sam."

 **Sam:** "Okay, see ya!"

[Sam opens her locker and the note falls out. She picks it up, reads it, and smiles contently at it. Luna, hiding in the corner and having seen it all, smiles, too, knowing that she may have a chance with Sam after all]

At Laney's art class, Laney slipped a note into Joey's hoodie pocket. Once the class ended, Joey reached into his pocket to find the note inside and he reads it. As Laney went up to her locker, Joey Went to her.

Joey: Laney. Did you write this?

Laney: Yeah. What do you think? [Joey looks at the note and smiled]

Joey: I think it's lovely. Just like you are. [Leaves; Laney smiles]

EPILOGUE

The notes we sent worked. The Louds have started hanging out with their crushes more. A few days later, Me, Varie, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Laney, Lola & Lana and Lisa are hanging out in the living room with our Respective crushes, except for luna. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are playing video games, Lori is taking Bobby on a fly around the city, Leni and Chaz are in Leni's Room trying on different clothes, Me and Varie are snuggling on the couch, Luna is strumming her guitar, Luan and Benny are going over lines for their play, Lynn and Francisco are playing football in the front yard, Lisa and David are doing experiments in her room, Lucy and Silas are reading a vampire novel in the fireplace, Laney and Joey are reading books on the greatest paintings in the world, Lana and Skippy are playing with toy trucks and Lola and Winston are playing with dolls.

Me: [to Luna] Boy, you guys all had crushes all across the board.

Luna: Yeah we sure did dude.

Varie: Hey, Luna where's Sam? I'm excited to meet this person.

Lincoln: Yeah, you said Sam would be here.

Luna: Don't worry dudes, she'll be here in a few minutes. [The doorbell rings] Oh, that must be her now.

Me, Lincoln, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola: Her?

Me: I see what's going on.

Luna opens the door to see Sam. They hug.

Luna: Dudes, this is Sam. Sam these are my siblings and my best friend, J.D. and his fiance Varie.

Sam: Hi, I'm Sam.

I walk up to her.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Sam.

Sam: Same here J.D. I've heard so many good things about you.

Me: It's mutual and Also...

I pull out a business card from my wallet with the Rainbow Flag of Gay and Lesbian Pride on it and show it to her.

Me: I'm a huge supporter and advocate of same sex rights. Racism, Bigotry and Discrimination go against everything I believe in.

Sam: Bless you J.D.

Luna: You rock dude.

Varie and the Loud's cheer for me. Luna introduces Sam to everyone.

THE END.

Me: Wasn't this a great episode?

We all cheer.

Me: Now it is never okay to judge someone on their appearence, color of their skin, religion, beliefs or sexual orientation. Bigotry, racism, persecution, and discrimination is wrong on so many levels.

Lori: It ruins peoples lives and more.

Laney: You can make a difference in this world and put a stop to all this hatred.

Lola: There have been numerous incidents in the past involving this.

Me: You have the power to stop all this madness. If someone you know is getting judged because of race or hatred, do not hesitate to help out. Call the police and help in any way you can.

Luna: It's wrong on so many levels, dudes.

Varie: You can make a difference in the fight against hate.

Me: We hope you had a great time with us and see you again soon. Until then,

Everyone: Bye!.

This message is brought to you by Stop Racism.

Another fanfiction completed.

It's true everyone. I despise bigotry, racism and discrimination with a terrible grudge. It's totally Anti-God and it goes against everything I believe in.

Until Next Time, this is J.D. signing off.


	17. Fool's Paradise

_[The siblings sans Luan are talking about something in Lori and Leni's room.]_

 **Lisa:** _[showing a cold sleep chamber]_ "And that's why I propose we cryogenically freeze Luan for April Fool's Day. She can't prank us if she's frozen solid." _[Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lily all look at her shocked at such a suggestion.]_ "Oh, come on! She'll maintain brain function. Well, a little."

Me: It would be cool if we froze her until the year 3000. I saw that in a silly sitcom cartoon at one time.

Laney: [Pushes Lisa] Well, Thank you Lisa for that suggestion. We'll keep in touch. Okay, anyone else?

 _[The twins look at each other.]_

 **Lola:** "Lana and I have an idea."

 _[Lisa moves her chamber out of the way and the twins place a standing spot. Lincoln comes in wearing some kind of hazmat suit. They spin him around on a platform like a model]_

 **Lola:** "We call it the Prank-Me-Not Poncho." _[pulls a cord, causing the suit to inflate a bit.]_ "The inflatable lining cushions you from all manner of pranks."

 _[An automated boot kicks Lincoln.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Ow!" _[gets hit by a spring-loaded boxing glove]_ "Ooh! Ow! I can feel that!"

 **Lola:** "Not a problem. We just need a little more air."

 _[Lola pulls the cord again, but it comes off, causing the suit and Lincoln to float up to the ceiling.]_

 **Lori:** "Does anyone have an idea that will actually work? April Fool's Day is this weekend, and I am not losing another eyebrow." _[rubs her brow]_ "They're starting to grow in coarse."

 **Luna:** "I say we post bad reviews of Fanny's Prank Emporium, and force them out of business!"

 **Lynn:** "Ooh, that's good. We eliminate her supplier, we eliminate the problem."

 **Lincoln:** "We're too late for that. Luan got her prank supplies shipped to an offshore warehouse months ago." _[The other sisters look at him speechless]_ "She told me that to scare me. It totally worked."

Laney: Well I say we put her in restraints again.

Lynn: That won't work! She escaped last time!

Laney: That's because we put her in a crate. This time we put her in a straitjacket! She can't prank us if she can't move her arms.

Varie: Good idea, Laney.

Lucy: What if she doesn't use her arms to prank us?

Laney: Already thought of that. We'll also lock her up in her room until April 2nd.

Me: Good thinking.

Lucy: But what if she escapes from her room and gets out of the straitjacket?

Laney: Then we'll evacuate into the van before she gets there and... I'm not gonna win this argument, am I? [The siblings shake their heads No. Laney sighs in defeat.]

 **Lori:** _[notices Leni reading a magazine]_ "Leni, are you even paying attention?"

 **Leni:** "Oh, sorry. I was just reading this ad for a clown camp that takes place over April Fool's Day weekend." _[shows them said ad]_

 **Leni's Siblings:** _[angry]_ "WHAT?!"

 **Lincoln:** _[grabs the magazine and looks at the ad.]_ "This is perfect! If we send Luan to this camp, she'll be two states away from us." _[notices the price]_ "Oh, but it costs 500 bucks."

I start having suspicions about it but don't show it.

 _[The sisters look at each other. Cut to Rita looking at the ad.]_

 **Rita:** "Well, that is a lot of money, but if it means we don't have to spend April Fool's in these suits, I'd say it's worth it."

 _[It's revealed that she and Lynn Sr. are stuck on the ceiling wearing Prank-Me-Not Ponchos their size.]_

 **Lynn Sr.** "Agreed. Someone toss me my checkbook."

* * *

 _[Later that night at dinner]_

 **Luan:** _[looking at the pamphlet for the camp.]_ "A weekend at Funny Farm's Clown Camp? Oh, this is my dream come true! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! But what's the occasion?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Why do we need an occasion to spoil our favorite little comedienne, huh?"

 **Luan:** _[joyfully hugs her dad, but realizes]_ "Oh, wait. It's on April Fool's weekend."

 **Lynn Sr.** _[suddenly does a spit take on Lisa]_ "Is it? I, uh-I didn't realize."

 **Luan:** "I don't know if I can be away from my family on my favorite holiday."

 **Lynn:** "Ah, but think about all that fresh meat at the camp just waiting to be pranked."

Laney: That camp is aching to see your comedic genius.

 **Luan:** _[enlightened]_ "Oh, you're right! Well, in that case, I _camp_ wait!" _[laughs]_ "Get it?"

 _[Everyone else laughs nervously]_

 **Lincoln:** _[feigning amusement]_ "That is hilarious! Where do you come up with this stuff? Oh, I swear, I'm gonna pee."

 **Lucy:** "Lincoin, don't oversell it."

* * *

The next morning, The Loud's left in Vanzilla for Funny Farm and me and Varie go into the Loud House and sneak into Luna and Luan's room. We begin searching it.

Varie: What are we looking for?

Me: Something is seriously wrong and suspicious. Luan has something big planned for April Fools Day and we have to know what it is.

In Luna and Luan's Closet I see blueprints rolled up.

Me: Huh? Blueprints?

I put the blueprints on Luan's bed and unroll them.

Varie: What are these?

Me: Plans for a very cheap hotel.

I analyze them and discover that the hotel is really a pranking death trap.

Me: The hotel is a death zone rigged with all sorts of deadly pranks.

Varie searches through Luan's notebook and finds a horrific plan in it. She gasps.

Varie: J.D. you'd better take a look at this.

I look at the plans and was shocked.

Me: Oh no! We got to get to our friends as fast as we can! Varie, Get Laney's anti-pranking supplies.

Varie: Right!

She hands me Laney's backpack.

Me: Lets go!

Me and Varie spread our wings and fly to the camp. _[Vanzilla arrives at Funny Farm and the family drops Luan off.]_

 **Luan:** "Well, guys, this is it. I'm really gonna miss you, but-"

 _[The rest of the family eagerly bid her farewell.]_

 **Luan:** "Wait, wait! I changed my mind!"

 **Luna:** _[horrified]_ "PUNCH IT, DAD!"

 _[Luan opens the door and her siblings scream in horror.]_

 **Luan:** _[holds up pink shoes]_ "I want the blue clown shoes, not the pink ones."

 _[Her siblings sigh with relief]_

 **Lynn:** _[gives her the blue shoes in a hurry]_ "Here, take them all!"

 **Leni:** _[gives her her own shoes in a panic]_ "Take mine, too, just to be safe!"

 _[Vanzilla drives off with the rest of the family cheering. Luan shrugs off and heads inside the camp.]_

* * *

 _[Later that night, Vanzilla suddenly breaks down in the middle of the road.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Ah, dang it. Sorry, guys. Looks like Vanzilla just died on us."

 **Lana:** "I'm on it, Dad!" _[checks under her seat and gets nothing.]_ "Huh, that's weird. I thought I packed my toolbox."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "It's okay, sweetie. We'll just get a tow in the morning. There's a motel right there."

BUTTZ MOTEL

 **FREE WI-FI  
COLOR TV  
AIR COND**

 **Lola:** _[scoffs at the motel's condition]_ "Lola Loud does not stay in two-star motels!"

 _[One of the stars on the signs breaks off.]_

 **Rita:** _[smug]_ "Well, there you go. Now it's a one-star, so you're good."

Laney: I don't care that it has 40 stars! As long as I'm not with Luan!

 _[Lola pouts. The family is now in one of the rooms, all sleeping except Lana.]_

 **Lana:** _[praying]_ "And please watch over Cliff, Charles, Geo, and Walt, and Izzy, Hops, Bitey, Fangs, El Diablo-"

 **Lori:** _[wakes up crankily]_ "Lana!"

 **Lana:** "But I didn't get to my ant colony yet."

 **Lori:** "Good night!"

 _[Lori goes back to sleep and Lana curls up and goes to sleep, too. Just then, a cricket starts chirping non-stop, waking Lincoln up.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Seriously? That's not bothering anyone else?"

 **Lynn:** _[in a hammock]_ "Oh, my bad. Those gas station burritos always get me going."

 **Lincoln:** "Not that, the cricket." _[starts walking across the room, stepping on his sisters sleeping in the spots along the way.]_

 **Lisa:** "Ouch!"

 **Luna:** "Seriously, dude?!"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm sorry. I can't see anything. Let me just turn on a light." _[flips the switch only to somehow turn on the TV at full volume.]_

 **Sisters and Parents:** _[wake up furiously]_ "LINCOLN!"

 **Lincoln:** "Sorry." _[frantically pulls the knob on the TV which somehow activates his parents' bed's vibrating setting.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[vibrating]_ "Lincoln!" _[falls out of bed]_ "Oh!"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm sorry! I can't figure out how anything works in here!"

 _[As Lincoln keeps trying to shut everything off, the alarm goes off and Lynn turn it off, and the coffee machine starts leaking.]_

 **Rita:** "Lincoln, stop hitting switches! You're making things worse!" _[looks for the plug]_ "Now, where is the dang plug for this thing?" _[gets hit by a following wall light]_ "Ow!"

 **Leni:** "I'll get some more towels to clean up that coffee!" _[runs to the bathroom and gets sprayed by a blast of water and screams.]_

Laney: I got it! [Walks over to the leak, but she slips on the coffee and falls down] Ow!

 _[Suddenly, everything stops]_

 **Lana:** "Well, that should do it. Whoever wired this place had no idea what they were doing." _[shows she wired everything properly]_

 **Lincoln:** _[skeptical]_ "I think they knew exactly what they were doing. Look what I found." _[holds up a synthetic cricket with a familiar logo.]_ "This cricket is a fake! It's from Fanny's Prank Emporium!"

 _[Everyone else gasps]_

 **Lori:** "That's where Luan gets all her pranking supplies!"

 **Lynn:** _[gasps]_ "You don't think she's behind this, do you?"

Laney: [Nervous] No... No it can't be.

 **Rita:** _[scoffs at the notion]_ "She can't be. She's at camp. I'll call her right now." _[calls Luan]_

 **Luan Voicemail:** " _Hello, family. I hope you're enjoying your stay. Buckle up. There's mo-telling what's gonna happen next._ " _[evil laugh]_ " _Get it?_ "

Laney: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

 _[Everyone except Lynn Sr. screams]_

 _Lincoln: Laney, why are you panicking? Don't you have your anti-prank equipment?_

 _Laney: No! I left it at home because I thought I didn't have to worry about Luan anymore now that she's at camp. But she's not at camp! She's here! Pranking us! [Shakes Lincoln!] I'm not ready, man! I'M NOT READY!_

* * *

 _Me and Varie arrived at the Buttz Motel and we see Vanzilla there and we hear the Loud's screaming._

 _Varie: We're too late. The pranks have begun._

 _Me: No they haven't. I sense that nobody got hit yet. Come on!_

 _Me and Varie smash through the ceiling of the room the Loud's were staying in._

 _Me: Hey guys._

 _Lincoln: J.D., Varie? How did you guys find us?_

 _Laney: We're saved!_

 _Me: We found out what Luan was planning and we set out to save you._

 _Varie: This whole hotel is a very elaborate rues. It's part of her biggest April Fools Day Prank._

Me: She has someone on the inside of this whole scheme. She put a fake ad for a Funny Camp in one of Leni's Magazines and set up this whole hotel to become a pranking death trap. Isn't that right, Mr. Lynn?

Everyone looked at Lynn Sr. and he was sweating bullets.

Lynn Sr.: [Nervously] I... I have no idea what you're talking about.

Varie: Drop the act Mr. Lynn. We know what Luan was planning for this day.

Me: Me and Varie searched through Luan's things and discovered everything that shes planned. You were in on this whole thing. Ms. Rita, read this and you'll know.

I hand Rita Luan's notebook and she and the Loud siblings read it and they are shocked and turn to Lynn Sr.

Rita: Honey, is this true?

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Okay, I admit it! I've been in on Luan's scheme the whole time. A few weeks ago, she came to me..." _[Flashback to Lynn Sr. driving in Vanzilla. He is whistling casually only to see Luan in his rear-view mirror sporting a malicious grin. He screams at the sight of her.]_ _...and said she needed an inside man to pull off her biggest April Fool's ever. It was a very sophisticated operation. First, we planted a fake ad in one of Leni's magazines. Then we set up a fake clown camp. Now, that wasn't as easy. Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy land? We faked the van breaking down with a little help from one of Luna's fog machines. And, of course, Luan wasn't gonna miss seeing you all get pranked. The manager? That's her. She's been watching everything on the security cameras._ " _[All the events explained are shown with Lynn Sr. looking guiltily with the operation going by. When Luan checks the cameras, she takes off her disguise and laughs evilly. End flashback.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Dad, how could you sell out your own family like that?"

 **Lynn Sr.** "Luan promised me a prank-free decade! A DECADE, KIDS!"

Laney: And you believed her?

 **Lincoln:** _[betrayed]_ "I hope it was worth it."

Me: For shame Mr. Lynn.

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[guilty]_ "Oh, it was not worth it. I feel terrible! What kind of father am I? What kind of..." _[sobs]_ "...husband?" _[starts crying in shame]_

 **Lincoln:** _[consoling]_ "It's okay, Dad. You're not the bad guy here. Luan is."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No, no, son. I'm just as guilty. I went along with her!"

Laney: That's because she tempted you. But that's okay, you still have a chance to stop all this.

Me, Varie Rita and the Loud kids agreed.

 _Lynn Sr.: [realizes]_ "You're Right. Maybe it's not too late to redeem myself. What do you think of putting Operation: Team Up and Get Back at Luan for Causing Years of Emotional Damage and Also Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation into action?"

Me: I'm in and how about Operation: April Fools Retribution?

Lynn Sr.: That's perfect.

Varie: I'm in too

 **Lincoln:** _[determined]_ "I'm in!"

Laney: Me too!

Me: Here Laney. You'll need this.

I hand Laney her Anti-Pranking Supplies.

Laney: My Anti-Prank Supplies. You're a true friend J.D.

Me: I'd do anything for my friends.

Lori: I'm in too. I'm going to literally turn Luan into a human pretzel!

Leni: I'm totes in!

Luna: Save seconds for me dudes!

Lynn: I will pulverize her for this!

Lucy: The spirits will never forgive her for this.

Lana: I'll put raw sewage in her pants!

Lola: I'll give her an injury she will never heal from!

Lisa: Affirmative!

Lily: Poo-poo!

Rita: Lets get her!

Me: It's payback time! [Cracks knuckles]

* * *

 _[Back in the security room, Luan watches as her mother and father, siblings and best friends have now teamed up against her]_

 _Luan: Drat! My friends and family have turned against me._

 _An explosion blasts a hole into the security room and in came Me, Varie, and the rest of Luan's Family and with angry faces on._

 _Me: It's over Luan._

 _Lori: You've tormented us long enough!_

 _Varie: Welcome to the corner of pay and back._

 _Laney uses her plant powers and entangles Luan in vines and Varie fires a torrent of water that smells like rotten fish at her._

 _Lana threw mud globs at Luan and Lola sprayed Luan with dandelion_ perfume.

Luan: Gah! I'm allergic to dandelions! [sneezes uncontrollably]

Me: I didn't know Luan was allergic to Dandelions.

Lola: You figure some things out, J.D.

Varie: Lisa, did you make homemade Dandelion perfume for Lola?

Lisa: Affirmative.

 _A drop of glowing blue water from the sprinkler system lands on Lily's head and she glowed a neon aqua blue and was in a tornado made of pure water. Lily started to change. She became a beautiful little lady. She looked like she was 10-years-old and had lavender and black clothes. She landed on the floor._

Lily: Wha? What happened? [Gasp] I can talk!

Lily goes to a mirror and looks at herself.

Lily: I... I'm a kid like Lincoln. Whoa. I feel weird. Wait.

Lily then raises her hand and fires a blast of glowing blue water.

Lily: [Gasps] I have water powers like Varie!

Lily then went over to everyone and fired a huge jet of high pressure water

Me: [Gasp] Lily? Is that you?

Lily: It sure is J.D. I don't know how this happened, but I'm now almost at Lincoln's age.

Rita: Oh, Lynn. Our youngest is all grown up.

Varie: Lily, you look amazing.

Laney: Lily, you have become a beautiful young woman.

Me: I'll have to look this up when we get back home.

We stopped and Luan was completely drenched and she smelled horrible and was still sneezing.

Laney: Maybe now you learned your lesson about why your pranks hurt, Luan!

I then notice a calendar hanging on the wall and discover a strange surprise.

Me: Wait a minute.

I walk over and discover that it was June.

Me: It's not April, it's June. Luan duped us.

Rita: Luan, you're in trouble when we get home.

Me, Varie and the Loud's got in Vanzilla and drove back home.

We arrived back home and in the living room Lynn Sr., Rita and Luan's siblings looked at her with angry faces. She got 2 months of grounding.

Varie discovered that Luan changed all the calenders in the house to 2017's calendar's 6 months early and played everyone for fools.

I looked up the source of how Lily became this and I was surprised at what I discovered.

Me: Lily was blessed by the Glowing Water of Coventina, The Celtic Goddess of Water in Irish Mythology. Once every 50 years she bestows her powers of water onto a worthy soul descended from Ireland. It chooses babies mostly and they become 10-years-old because of it.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! That's amazing.

Lincoln: Yeah. Lily, this must truly be a huge change for you.

Lily: Yeah. It is. But I have alot to learn now that I'm a 10-year-old.

Me: We'll help you get through it, Lily.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: Biologically, you're still 15 months old. I have a theory that when you hit 10 years of age for real, you'll start aging normally again. But we'll do everything we can to help you.

Me: I agree.

Lily: Thank you guys.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction done.

I wanted to do a more action packed fanfiction for you guys.

Until next time this is J.D. signing off.


	18. Snow Bored

_[The Loud House. It is nighttime, and snow is falling. Inside, Lincoln and his sisters are watching the tv news.]_

 **News Anchor:** "Good evening, everybody. Now stay warm and stay tuned . Because we'll have tonight's weather right after this."

Laney: Snow day. Snow Day. Snow Day. Snow Day. Snow Day. Snow Day.

 **Lucy:** _[wishing]_ "Oh, spirit in the sky, grant my wish."

 **Lori:** _[her fingers are crossed]_ "Fingers crossed."

 **Luan:** _[her arms and legs are crossed.]_ "Everything crossed."

 **Lily:** I hope we get a snow day.

 **Lola:** "I got my lucky rabbit's foot."

 **Lana:** "I got my lucky booger. This baby got me through preschool."

 **Lynn:** "And I got my lucky jock" _[stretches it, slinging it into Lincoln's face.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Ugh!" _[to the viewers]_ "You may be wondering what the heck is going on here. I'll show ya'." _[opens the front door and steps outside.]_ "See that? Snow, beautiful snow. And if it keeps coming down, we can be in for a snow day tomorrow. So tonight, we're doing everything in our power to make it happen."

Me and Varie walk to the house in our winter clothes.

Me: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, J.D. Hey Varie.

Varie: It's really snowing isn't it?

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: You all hoping for a snow day?

Lincoln: We sure are.

 **Luna:** "Dudes! The weather's on!"

Me: Whoa wait for us!

Me and Varie run in with Lincoln.

 _[Lincoln runs back in and cross his fingers. Me and Varie sit on the floor with him.]_

 _Me: Hey girls._

 _Loud sisters: Hey J.D. Hey Varie._

 _Lori: It's on!_

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "Patchy Drizzle here. Takin' on the weather, myself. Rollin' up my sleeves" _[rolling his sleeves up]_ "Takin' it on."

 _[Me, Varie Loud kids watch it seriously.]_

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "Better put on the old snowshoes, folks, 'cause we could be getting up to twenty four inches of Mother Nature's dandruff. I regret saying that." _[takes a piece of paper]_ "Ahem. The following schools will be closed tomorrow."

 **Me, Varie and the Loud kids:** _[hopeful]_ "Royal Woods! Royal Woods! Royal Woods!"

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "Beaverton, Hazeltucky, Huntington Oaks and..."

 _[We all look on in awe.]_

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "...that's it."

Me: Oh Pancake Stacks!

Varie: No Way!

 **The Loud kids:** _[sad]_ "Awwww..."

 **Lola:** _[angrily]_ "WHY YOU LOUSY-"

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "I'm just kidding. You too, Royal Woods!"

 _[Aerial view of the house and the whole neighborhood; we all start cheering and jumping up and down.]_

 **The Loud kids:** _[excited]_ "HOORAY! WOO HOO! Snow Day! Snow Day! Snow Day!"

Me: Snow Day! Snow Day!

Varie: Snow Day! Snow Day!

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "Snow Day!"

 _[Lisa appears and turns off the TV.]_

 **Lisa:** "This just in. There will not be a snow day tomorrow."

 _[Her sibling, me and Varie are surprised and stop cheering.]_

Laney: Why?

 **Lisa:** "Once I spray my super strength salt across the city roadways, we shall have no trouble accessing school."

 _[We all boo at Lisa and throw pillows at her.]_

 **Lola:** _[angrily]_ "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN OUR SNOW DAY?!"

 **Lisa:** "Ahem." _[pulls a chart down]_ "For every school day you miss, your brain functionality decreases by approximately point 0.006 %"

Me: Come on Lisa. Everyone needs to have some fun every once in a while.

 **Leni:** "Yeah Lisa, snow days are F-O-N, fun!"

 **Lisa:** _[presses a button and the chart goes up.]_ "I rest my case. Besides, I fail to see how frolicking in frozen temperatures like a bunch of nincompoops is fun."

Laney: You're just saying that because you've never experienced a snow day yourself!

Varie: Snow days are awesome.

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah! What if we could show you how fun snow days can be? Then would you call off the salt?"

Me: Good idea Lincoln.

Lily: I like that big brother.

 _[The Loud kids agree with Lincoln and are excited to help Lisa]_

 **Leni:** "Yeah! F-O-N! F-O-N!"

 **The Loud kids:** "F-O-N! F-O-N!"

 **Lisa:** "Fine! But only because I can't stand to hear you spell erroneously."

 _[Me, Varie and The Loud kids cheer as they walk off.]_

 **Leni:** _[stops walking]_ "Wait, I thought we were spelling "fun"."

* * *

 _[The next day, everybody is getting out of the house to have fun in the snow.]_

Laney: [Approaches Lisa] Hello Lisa, I'll be your guide through the many fun things you can do on a snow day.

 **Lisa:** "Okay, you've got four hours. Dazzle me or it's back to school for you truants." _[puts on her snow goggles.]_

* * *

 _[Lincoln runs while pulling Lisa on the sled.]_

Laney: Nothing screams snow day like sliding down steep hills on a sled. A recommended activity for young thrill seekers.

 **Lincoln:** "Woo! Sledding! What do you think, Lis?"

 **Lisa:** "I think my buttocks are cold."

 _[The sled hits a rock and Lisa accidentally gets off it while yelping.]_

 _Me: Ooh! Ouch!_

 **Lisa:** "And now bruised."

* * *

 _[Lincoln finishes building an igloo.]_

Laney: When you bury yourself in the snow, make yourself at home with an old-fashioned snow fort.

Lincoln: Come on in. You gotta check out the built in cup holders." _[goes in]_

 **Lisa:** "Hmm... lacks crossbeams, low baring walls, a solid foundation..."

 **Lincoln:** "All choices that I made."

 **Lisa:** "Hardly up to code."

[After Lisa touches the igloo, it falls apart.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's collapsible too."

Laney: Not a fan of forts huh?

Varie: Look at mine.

Laney, Lisa and Lincoln are amazed to see that me and Varie had built an exact replica of the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany entirely out of ice and snow.

Me: Me and Varie built it.

Lincoln: Wow! J.D., Varie, this is incredible!

Lisa: The architectural structure is 100% accurate and the inside is 95.007% accurately replicated.

Me: Colorado is known for having gorgeous winter weather and the snow days are perfect. I had lots of fun there before moving here.

Laney: There's still lots to do on a snow day.

[Lana comes]

 **Lana:** "How about letting old Lans take the reins?"

Laney: I don't see why not.

 **Lincoln:** "Knock yourself out. My buttocks are cold. And bruised."

* * *

 _[Lana made a snowman.]_

 **Lana:** "Say hello to Mr. Twig Arms!"

Laney: Hi Mr. Twigarms!

 **Lisa:** "Huh. So, what does Mr. Twig Arms do?"

 **Lana:** "Uh... nothing. But, he's awful jolly."

 **Lisa:** Perhaps if you valued your education, you could build something with more pizazz." _[presses a button and a robot appears out of the garage.]_ "Say hello to Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms."

Laney: Is that our mailbox?

 _[The robot is searching for a target to destroy and thinks the snowman is the enemy and shoot lasers at Mr. Twig Arms.]_

 **Lisa:** "Sorry, I forgot he has jolly seeking lasers."

* * *

 _[Varie and Lola are ice skating.]_

 **Lola:** "Here's the returning champion, Lola Loud! About to execute a triple salchow!" _[performs her triple salchow and sticks the landing.]_ "Come on, Lisa! It's your turn!"

 **Lisa:** _[counting formulas]_ "Based on water density, air temp, and the weight of a small human, that ice should give way in 3, 2..."  
 _[The ice breaks and Lola falls into the water.]_

 **Lola:** "Dang it."

 **Lisa:** "Dang it's right. I was one second off."

Varie helps Lola out of the water and warms her up with warm water.

* * *

 _[Lisa, Laney and Lucy are making snow angels.]_

 **Lisa:** "What exactly are we doing?"

Laney: Making snow angels.

 **Lucy:** "No we're not. We're playing corpsicle. It's my favorite snow game."

 **Lisa:** "How do you win? By getting hypothermia?"

 **Lucy:** "Yes."

* * *

 _[Luan is holding a bucket full of snow.]_

 **Luan:** "Watch this, Lis. You're gonna love snow pranks."

Laney: I don't remember snow pranks being an activity.

Luan: It's an activity to me! [The three _siblings walk up to Lincoln who is rebuilding his snow fort. Luan winks at Lisa, who is confused and puts snow balls on Lincoln's butt.]_

 **Luan:** "FROST BUTT!"

 **Lincoln:** _[panics and shivers]_ "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Laney: [Laughs] That is funny!

 **Luan:** _[laughs]_ "Oh, man. Classic Luan."

 **Lincoln:** _[still shivering]_ "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

 **Lisa:** _[researching on her phone]_ "Uh...as the famous Shackleton expedition has shown us, losing a buttock to frostbite is no laughing matter."

 **Luan:** "Eesh, I'd really like to make a _crack_ right now. But, it's _snow_ time to be _cheeky_." _[laughing]_ "Get it?"

Me: [Laughs] Good one. Talk about a FROSTBITTEN ENDEAVOR! [Rimshot]

Luan laughs.

Luan: Did you get that one?

 **Lisa:** "Unfortunately, yes."

 **Lincoln:** _[still shivering]_ "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

* * *

 _[Lynn and Lisa are on a bobsled while their siblings watch.]_

 **Varie:** Oh boy. This is very dangerous.

Lily: Yeah.

 **Lynn:** "Representing Royal Woods in the World Bobsled Finals, it's Lynn and Lisa Loud! Oh, yeah!" _[starts the sled on the slope.]_

 **Lisa:** "Woah, woah, woah... Stop!"

 **Lynn:** _[slips and accidentally lets the sled move away.]_ "Uh-oh."

Me: Oh, crud!

 **Lisa:** "I can't see this ending well."

 _[Lisa goes really fast and gets off from her sled screaming in panic and falls in the snow. Her siblings gasp and come to her location.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Umm.. Snow angels?"

Me: Are you alright, Lisa?

 **Lisa:** "Yes, I'm okay, but it's over, guys. Snow days are both pointless and a health hazard. Ergo, I shall unleash the salt."

 **Lisa's siblings:** "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _[The Loud kids complain at Lisa.]_

Laney: Please Lisa! Give us one last chance!

 **Lincoln:** "Aw, come on! Seriously?"

 **Lisa:** "My decision is final. You cannot talk me out of it."

 _[Someone throws a snowball at Lisa.]_

 **Lisa:** _[angry]_ Alright, who did that?"

Me: Wasn't me.

Varie: Me neither.

 _[The Loud kids move away and reveal that it was Lana.]_

 **Lana:** "Aw, you finks!"

 **Lisa:** "You've poked a bear, my friend."

 **Lana:** "Haha. What are you going to do..."

 _[Lisa throw a snowball at Lana.]_

 **Lisa:** "Huh. That was actually quite satisfying."

 _[Lisa makes another snowball.]_

 **Lynn:** _[helping Lana up with Lincoln]_ "Here, Lana."

Me: Boy, she nailed you.

Varie: She got you good.

 **Lincoln:** "Let's help you up."

 _[Lisa throws a snowball at Lana again, and the others as well.]_

 **Lisa:** "Hey, this is kind of..."

 **Laney:** "Fun?"

 **Lisa:** "Yes, F-O-N, fun."

Me: Oh it is on!

Varie: Bring it on!

 _[The Loud kids are having fun with snowballs.]_

 _We have done it! We turned Lisa's thoughts on snow days around._

* * *

 _[Later at nighttime, Lincoln is blowing hot air at his hot cocoa.]_

 **Lisa:** "Hey, Lincoln, Laney, J.D., Varie, Thanks for today. You made a snow day convert out of me."

Me: Anything for our favorite little scientist.

Laney: No problem, Lisa. I'm just glad you had fun with us today.

 **Lincoln:** "Me too. Especially since Patchy said back to school tomorrow."

Varie: I don't want this to end. This was too much fun.

 _[Lisa gets surprised and smiles.]_

* * *

 _[The next day, me, Varie and the Loud sisters come into Lincoln's room while he is still sleeping.]_

 **Lynn:** "Lincoln, wake up! It's a snow day miracle."

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn, what are you talking about?"

 **Lori:** _[joyful]_ "Look outside!"

 _[Lincoln looks out the window to see it's another snow day.]_

 **Lincoln:** "What in the what? How is this even possible?"

 **Lana:** "Oh, my lucky booger worked again!"

 **Lisa:** _[imitates buzzer]_ "Incorrect. I called some friends at NASA. They pulled a few strings, and a little cloud-seeding later, we have ourselves another snow day."

 **Lincoln:** "That is awesome! Thanks, Lisa."

Me: Right on, Lisa!

 **Lana:** "Aw, I still think that was you, Lucky B." _[Kisses her booger]_

* * *

 _[Outside, Lincoln is sledding.]_

 **Lincoln:** "YEAH!"

 _[Suddenly, Lisa blasts snowballs at him and Lincoln crashes into a tree where a pile of snow falls onto him.]_

 **Lisa:** _[laughs]_ "There's nothing like another whole day of lobbing frozen projectiles. WOO HOO! Snow day!"

* * *

 _[Lana is making another snowman.]_

 **Lana:** "Ah. Even better."

 _[Suddenly, Lisa starts firing snowballs and makes a hole on Mr. Twig Arms Jr.]_

 **Lana:** _[gasps]_ "Mr. Twig Arms Jr.!"

 **Lisa:** _[laughs]_ "Look alive, Lana! Mr. Twig Arms sure doesn't."

[Laney is making snow angels when suddenly a shadow appeared and a big pile of snow falls on her]

Lisa: Heads up!

Laney: [muffled] Arrgh...

* * *

 _Me, Varie and Lily are grinding on lines of ice made by me as I use my water powers to form them. We invented a new sport called ice grinding. Lily was wearing a dark blue coat with black snow pants._

Me: [To the viewers] In case you're wondering why Lily has my old snow clothes on, I'm letting her wear them for a while until she has her own clothes. Her closet is full of baby clothes and she's too big to fit in them. The only clothes she has in her size are the ones she got during the whole April Fools Travesty.

Varie: YEE-HAW!

Lily: Yeah! Whoo!

But we then are under attack as we see Lisa firing snowballs at us with her tank.

Lisa: Yoo hoo! Go ahead! Snow my day!

Varie: Good shots Lisa!

Me: So that's how you want to play. Bring it on!

Me, Varie and Lily form lots of snow balls with our powers and rain them down on Lisa and she's buried.

Lisa pops out of the pile of snow and she sees that we have vanished. She sees us up in the air.

Me: Prepare to drop snowballs on my mark.

Varie: Right.

Lily: Roger.

We fly over the Loud House.

Me: Now!

Me, Varie and Lily drop snowballs from 50 feet in the air and Lisa gets pelted and buried.

Me, Varie and Lily had performed a successful snowball air strike.

Lily: Lisa had it coming.

[Lynn is riding her sled when suddenly Lisa appears on her own one.]

 **Lisa:** "Hey, Lynn!" [busts out a snowball gatling gun] "Say hello to my not-so-little friend." [laughs as she throws snowballs at her sister.] Snow daaaaaaaaaaaaay!

[Lynn falls into Lincoln's fort.]

 **Lincoln:** "Dang it."

* * *

 _[Lisa comes by with a bazooka loaded with snow.]_

 **Lisa:** "Hey, guys! I want to show you my latest invention: the Ultra Snowzooka! Patent pending." _[Looks around]_ "Guys? Where'd they go?"

[Me, Varie and the other siblings are inside the house.]

Laney: Where did it all go wrong! All we wanted to do was show Lisa how fun snow days are!

 **Lincoln:** "But now, We've created a monster!"

 **Lori:** "At least we're safe in here."

 **Lucy:** "Yeah. It's not like she can bring snow inside the house."

Me: [Looks at something and gasps] I wouldn't be so sure! Duck!

 _[Lisa shoots snow at them and they yelp at their ambush.]_

 **Lisa:** "Behold, my latest _latest_ invention! Indoor snow! Patent pending!"

Me: RUN!

 _[Lisa starts shooting snowballs and laughs while her siblings run off terrified and me, Varie and Lily form slingshots made of water and we fire Lisa's new snow at her]_

* * *

 _[Lori is hiding in her room's closet.]_

 **Lori:** _[to Bobby on her tablet]_ "Boo Boo Bear, Lisa is literally out of control." _[pants in fear]_

 **Lisa:** _[opens the door]_ "On the contrary, I've never felt more _in_ control, or more alive!" _[to Bobby]_ "She'll have to call you back, Boo Boo Bear."

 **Lori:** "I love you."

 _[Lisa shoots Lori with snow, but before the snowballs could hit her, Lily flies in and grabs Lori and takes her out of the closet and flies out of the room with her.]_

Lori sees Lily flying with wings made of pure glowing blue water.

Lori: Lily, you can fly?

Lily: Yes, Lori.

Lily then forms her slingshot and fires more snowballs at Lisa. Pelting her.

* * *

 _[Lana is checking outside of her room and runs to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Lisa shoots snow.]_

 **Lana:** _[runs out of the bathroom with her dungarees down while screaming.]_ "Is nothing sacred?!"

 _[Lisa laughs evilly]_

Me: Hey Lisa!

Lisa sees me standing in the doorway of Lincoln's Bedroom.

Me: Don't you know anything about respecting someones privacy?

I form my slingshot and fire snowballs at her.

* * *

Lincoln and Leni are hiding in the fireplace.

Lincoln: We should be safe under here.

Leni: [holds up a bag of brown nuts] I brought chestnuts for roasting.

Lisa: [Up the chimney] YOO HOO! Here's Jack Frost nipping at your nose!

Lisa points the bazooka down the chimney and shoots snow down it

Lincoln: Aw, shoo!

I use the Force and pull Lincoln and Leni out before the snow could hit them.

Me: Are you two okay?

Lincoln: Yes. Thanks to you J.D.

 _[Lucy is hiding in the vent.]_

 **Lucy:** "That maniac will never find me here."

 **Lynn:** _[Shows up]_ "Mind if I join you?"

 **Lucy:** "It's pretty crowded up here with me and the spirits. But I think there's room next to Great Grandma Harriet."

 **Lynn:** _[sits next to her sister]_ "Phew! Oh, safe at last!"

 _[A giant snowball is rolling towards Lynn and Lucy. They panic and run away from it.]_

 **Lynn:** "Move it, Grandma!"

Varie pulls the grate off the vent and Lynn and Lucy got out.

Lynn: Whew! Thanks Varie.

Varie: No Problem.

 _[In Laney's room, Laney was hiding under her bed]_

Laney: Okay. Lisa can't find me. I'll just hide here until spring... [Just then, Lisa enters the room with her snow-zooka]

Lisa: [Ominous Voice] Laaaaaaaney... Come out and plaaaay. [Laney was petrified and tried not to make a sound. Lisa walks around Laney and Lucy's Bunk. She looks around, shrugs, then leaves]

Laney: Whew... [She turns around and Lisa's snow-zooka was pointed at her face]

Lisa: Peek-a-boo!

But before Lisa fired a ball of water enveloped Laney and phased through the floor and she disappeared as Lisa fired. Laney appeared in the kitchen and she sees Varie.

The ball of water vanished and Laney was a little wet.

Laney: Whew! Thanks Varie.

Varie: You're welcome, Laney.

Laney: How did you get me into the kitchen?

Varie: I have a unique power called Water Intangibility. It allows me to go through any object, the walls, ceiling or floor unharmed. I can also do this to other people.

Laney: Very clever.

 _[Later at night, Me, Varie the Loud kids are at the living room and wish to end snow days.]_

 **Lucy:** "Oh, spirit in the sky. End this madness."

 **Lori:** _[fingers crossed]_ "Please, please. No more snow!"

 **Luan:** _[arms and legs crossed]_ "Yeah, I can't take another day of this."

Laney: [shivering, with a blanket wrapped around her] I'm ready for Spring now...

 **Lily:** No more snow days. Please.

 **Lola:** "How do you reverse a rabbit's foot?"

Me: I don't think it works that way, Lola.

 **Lana:** "Lucky B, You've gone too far!"

 **Luna:** "Dudes! It's on!"

 **Patchy Drizzle:** "Well, no one saw this coming but it looks like we're in for another foot of snow tonight! And that's gonna mean...  
 _[The Loud kids gasp.]_

 **Patchy Drizzle:** ...School closings!'

 _[The Loud kids groan sadly.]_

 _Varie: Oh no!_

 **Lisa:** "YESSS! Thank you, NASA! You punks ready for tomorrow? 'Cause my snow powered tank sure is!" _[clicks a button]_

 _[Outside, the tank sends more snow.]_

 **Lisa's Siblings:** "NOOOOO!"

 **Lincoln:** "Lisa, please, enough! You have to call off the snow day."

 **Lisa:** "Sorry, bub. Cloud-seeding isn't exactly reversible."

 **Laney:** "Then use your special salt!"

 **Lisa:** "But I'm really looking forward to another snow day. You guys convinced me, they are F-O-N, fun!"

 **Lincoln:** "I think we've had enough fun" _[The sisters beg Lisa to call off the snow day.]_

 **Leni:** "Please! We gotta go back to school!"

 **Luan:** "Bring on the learning!"

Me: I think we've all had enough snow days for a while.

Varie: Yeah but we all had a lot of fun.

Lily: I agree. This is my first ever snow day as a 10-year-old and I got to have a lot of fun.

Lincoln: I'm glad you had a lot of fun Lily.

 **Lisa:** "Well, I'm quite crestfallen. But if that is the consensus, I'll submit to the will of the majority."

 **Leni:** "So...going back to school?"

 _[Lisa nods and me, Varie the sisters cheer.]_

 **Leni:** "S-K-O-O-L! S-K-O-O-L!"

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks, Lis."

 **Lisa:** "No problem, Lincoln. Best get ready for bed. School day tomorrow."

* * *

 _[The next morning, Lisa is sitting in her tank, which now shoots the salt.]_

 **Lisa:** _[to the viewers]_ "Well, Houston, mission accomplished. My master plan was a major success. I'm pretty sure my siblings won't be wanting anymore snow days." _[rises out of the tank]_ "And now that I've repurposed my snow tank to a salt-spraying, snow-melting de-icer, it's time for some real F-U-N, spelled correctly, I might add."

 _[Lisa makes the tank move forward and spray salt as me, Varie and her siblings follow her.]_

 **Lisa's sisters:** "School day! School day! School day!"

 **Lincoln:** _[to the viewers; confused]_ "Wait. What just happened? "

Laney: I don't know, but I'm glad it's over.

Me: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

THE END

Well another Fanfiction Completed.

Snow days are fun but only when recommended because of the weather.


	19. The Woodpecker Friend

Today I want to do something different. I'm going to do a crossover with the Loud House and Woody Woodpecker. Woody Woodpecker will be a new addition to the show and my stories. Enjoy.

The Loud House - 12:00 PM

Me, Varie, and the Loud Kids are firing dart blasters at Lynn Sr. and Rita in the backyard.

Me: We're gonna get you guys!

We were hiding behind a barrier made of bramble vines from Laney's Plant Powers. We were firing a hail of rubber darts.

Lynn Sr.: Oh you missed me!

Me: Lori, Lily, fly above and let them have it.

Lily: Good flanking maneuver.

Lori: Got it.

Lori and Lily spread their wings and flew above Lynn Sr. and Rita and fired darts at them.

Lynn Sr.: Hey, that's not fair!

Me: Tell it to yo mama, Mr. Lynn! [Fires more darts]

Varie: There are no rules in war. [Fires Darts]

Then our games was interrupted by the sounds of sobbing and crying.

Me: Do you guys hear that?

Varie: Sounds like someone's crying.

Rita: It's coming from the front yard.

Lincoln: Lets go check it out.

We all go to the front yard and we find an unusual sight.

It was famous cartoon star legend Woody Woodpecker crying and sitting by the sidewalk.

Me: (Gasp) [In excitement] Woody Woodpecker!? What are you doing all the way out here?

Woody: Oh hello. I was made homeless 2 months ago because of my stupid next door neighbors Wally Walrus and Ms. Meany.

Lincoln: You were kicked out of your own house!? Why would they do that?

Woody: They said I was a total menace to them and... [Crying] They teamed up and kicked me out of my home and my town!

Lola: Those dirtbags!

Lana: We watch your show all the time and they threw you out like garbage?! That is completely disgraceful!

Me: I've known you and your show for years Woody and that is totally barbaric the way they treated you.

Varie: I agree.

Me: We're gonna help you. You can live here now if that's all right with all of you guys.

Lynn Sr.: That's fine with us.

Rita: You can live here Woody.

Me: By the way we never introduced ourselves. I'm James Knudson but call me J.D.

Varie: I'm Varie. J.D.'s Fiance.

Me: The marriage won't be official until we reach our mid 20's.

Lynn Sr.: I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and this is my lovely wife Rita.

Rita: Hello.

Lynn Sr.: These are all our lovely and wonderful children.

Lori: I'm Lori, The eldest. I'm 17 years old and I like texting on my phone.

Leni: I'm Leni. I'm 16 years old and I like fashions.

Luna: I'm Luna. I'm 15 years old. It's a Rockin' honor to meet you dude. I'm the rock star.

Luan: I'm Luan. I'm 14 years old. I'm the jokester of the family.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Jr. But call me Lynn. I'm 13 Years old and I'm the Sports Master.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. I'm 11 years old and I'm the only son.

Lucy: I'm Lucy. I'm 8 years old and I like the darkness.

Laney: I'm Laney. I'm 7 years old and I'm the Artist.

Lana: I'm Lana. I'm 6 years old and I'm the handyman.

Lola: I'm Lola. I'm 6 years old and I'm the Beauty Pageant Queen.

Lana & Lola: We're twins.

Lisa: I'm Lisa. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm 4 years old and I'm the Scientist.

Lily: And I'm Lily Loud. Biologically I'm 15 months old but I look like I'm 10 years old because of special circumstances.

Woody: Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking me in.

Me: No problem.

We got to work and built a nice treehouse in the front yard tree. It was an exact duplicate of Woody's old house in where he used to live. But with a bunch of added features. Lana has finished setting up all the internal and external plumbing.

Lana: There you go Woody. Plumbing's all set. But go easy on her first. No heavy meals. Kitchen sink and dishwasher is all set.

Woody: Thanks Lana. You're quite the handyman.

Lana: Thanks Woody.

Me: What do you say we call Wally and Meanie and rub it in their faces?

Woody: Count me in.

I set up my laptop computer in the living room and video call Wally.

At Wally Walrus's house in Indianapolis, Indiana, he heard the telephone ring and he picked it up.

Wally: (Swedish Accent) Hello?

But he saw a video call coming in.

Wally: Oh It's a video call. I've never got one of these before.

He answers it and It was me, Varie and the Loud Kids on the screen.

Me: Hello there. Wally Walrus. I've heard alot about you.

Wally: Well, J.D Knudson. I've heard alot about you. You won that huge multi-billion dollar jackpot in the Colorado Lottery, Ja?

Me: Nice to know that news of our wealth has traveled across the country. But we didn't call you to tell you that I have more money than you. It's not my style, Wally.

Wally: Well, What did you call me for?

Me: It concerns a certain woodpecker former neighbor of yours that use to live next door to you and Ms. Meanie.

Ms. Meanie then appeared into the room with Wally

Wally: WOODPECKER!? We kicked him out and we don't want him back!

Ms. Meanie: We're glad he's gone and we don't want him back in our lives ever!

Me: Try telling that to his face.

Woody comes in and sits in between Lana and Lola.

Woody: Hiya Wally, Meanie. I now have a new home and new friends.

Woody does his trademark laugh.

Me, Varie and the Loud Kids all do the eyelid pull taunt at Wally and Meanie.

Wally and Meanie: WOODPECKER!

Ms. Meanie: We will find you and pulverize you!

Me: Good luck with that you clods! You want to get to him, you got to get through us first!

Varie: And that won't be easy.

Me, Varie, The Loud Kids and Woody all blow raspberries at them and the call ended.

Me: What a dope.

Woody: You said it and I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship with all of you guys.

Me: You said it.

We all did Woody's trademark laugh.

THE END.

Another fanfiction completed.

I wanted to add Woody Woodpecker to the series to show love and support and fandom to the Woody Woodpecker Show. One of my favorite shows that I've known since I was a kid.

Until next time this is J.D. signing off.

Woody Woodpecker is owned by Walter Lantz.


	20. The Windy Catfight

I wanted to do an original episode centered mostly around Lori and her rival Carol Pingrey. But this will be an action packed episode.

Me, Lincoln and Lily were playing video games in the living room and Varie and Laney were reading books when the door flew open and in came Lori, crying her eyes out.

Me, Lincoln and Lily grow concerned.

Me: Lori, what's wrong?

Lincoln: Lori, are you alright?

Lori: No I'm not alright! Just leave me alone!

She runs up to her room crying hard.

Me: I wonder what happened.

Woody Woodpecker came in.

Woody: J.D. I saw Lori running home as she was crying. What has her so upset?

Me: I don't know Woody. But we got to find out.

We went upstairs and found Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana & Lola and Lisa standing in the hallway.

Me: What's going on girls?

Luna: Lori and Carol had a nasty fight and Lori got hurt bad.

Me: Carol did this to her?! What is wrong with that girl?

Woody: Who's Carol?

Varie: Her name is Carol Pingrey and she and Lori hate eachother with a terrible vendetta.

Lola: Lori and Carol used to be best friends a while back.

Lana: But they started showing an extremely fierce rivalry about 2 years ago.

Me: I go to school with Lori and Carol and I've seen them both fight intensly. It gets really fierce. Carol has been better than Lori at everything.

Woody: Oh man. That's not a rivalry. That's a violent feud.

Leni: Yeah. But Lori looks like shes been mugged.

Me: Let us go talk to her.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Woody open the door to Lori and Leni's room.

Varie: Lori? Are you alright.

Lori was still crying.

Lincoln: We were told everything and you can't let this go.

Me: Lori, you can't let Carol get away with hurting you like this.

Lori: [Crying] No matter what I do, Carol will always be better than me at everything!

Me, Varie and Lincoln sit with her on her bed and Woody, Laney and Lily sit on the floor.

Varie: Lori, you know that's not true.

Lincoln: Yeah, Lori. You're great at lots of things.

We see that Lori has some bruises and cuts and a black eye.

Varie: These injuries are bad. I can't believe Carol did all this to you.

Varie starts healing Lori.

Lily: She went from rival to a heartless sociopath.

Lincoln: What's a sociopath?

Me: It's someone that can't feel empathy, remorse or guilt. They do terrible things and don't care who it hurts.

Lincoln: That's terrible.

Varie: Lori you are the strongest person in this household both physically and mentally.

Laney: Also there's 5 things you have that Carol never will have.

Lori: [Calms Down] Like what?

Lincoln: 1) You've got 10 sisters and 1 brother that are always here for you.

Me: Carol doesn't have any siblings.

Varie: 2) You've got alot of best friends and a great boyfriend.

Lincoln: Bobby is like my big brother too.

Me: Carol only has popularity and that doesn't give you true friendship.

Laney: 3) You also have superpowers like me, Lily, J.D. and Varie.

Woody: Whoa! I didn't know you have superpowers.

Lily: It's a long story Woody.

Me: Carol doesn't even know what Lori is really capable of with superpowers.

Lily: 4) You have the love and support of everyone who cares about you.

Me: Carol will never experience what true love is all about.

Varie: And a true friend never hurts another friend and by the extent of these injuries I can tell that this was personal.

Me: Yeah. And the most powerful thing she'll never have is the drive and deterimination to protect everyone who they feel is precious to them.

Laney: That's right. A Heart of Darkness can never understand true love, friendship, compassion or remorse.

Lori feels better and decides that enough was enough.

Lori: You're right guys. I've been so worried about what I could be best at that I stopped believing in myself. Now I want to show Carol that I am strong and better at everything than her.

Me: That's the spirit, Lori!

Laney: Show her what you're made of!

Lincoln: We're with you all the way!

Lori then had eyes of determination.

Lori: Lets show that viper Carol that I am stronger than her.

In the park the next day, Carol was sitting on a park bench quite proud of herself for how she thrashed Lori. When she heard Lori call out to her.

Lori: Carol!

Carol saw Lori and she was ready to fight.

Carol: Well, well. Hello Lori. Haven't had enough I see.

Lori: You've humiliated me for the last time. I will now prove to you that I am stronger and better than you.

Carol: Yeah right. I have always been better than you.

Lori: True but I have something that you don't.

Carol: Oh yeah? What?

Lori: This.

Lori spread her blue angel wings and had mini tornadoes in her hands.

Carol: [Gasp] Lori what happened to you?

Lori: I've been given a gift and I have another thing you'll never have.

Carol: What?

Me, Varie, Laney, Lincoln, Lily and Woody arrive.

Me: You'll never have true friendship.

Varie: Or true love.

Lincoln: Or brothers and sisters.

Laney: Or true compassion.

Laney then floats in the air and vines grow from her hand and become a baton.

Lily: Or a loving family and the Drive and Determination to protect everyone you love.

Lily spreads her water wings and water spirals around her arms.

Woody: All you care about is no one but yourself and that is the sign of a truly worthless human being.

Lori: Get ready Carol. It's payback time.

Carol was enraged and she charged at Lori intending to kill her. But Lori punched her in the face and threw a ball of wind at her. It blew her into a nearby tree and she hit it and as she got up, Laney called a bunch of squirrels, chipmunks, and rabbits and they threw nuts and rocks at Carol. Laney then called a Round of Robins and they went after Carol like a bunch of divebombers and pecked her. Laney quickly called a bunch of skunks and they sprayed Carol and she screamed so loud that it could be heard all across the galaxy as the scene transitioned out of the Milky Way. It went back to the fight. Carol was drenched in skunk oil.

Varie: Here, Let me clean you up.

Varie then fired a torrent of water that smelled like raw sewage and it drenched Carol. Laney entangled Carol in some poison ivy vines and Carol was itching like crazy. Chrysanthemum flowers grew on the vines and Carol saw them.

Carol: I'm allergic to chrysanthemums! [Sneezing uncontrolably]

Laney let go and Lori fired a blast of arctic wind at Carol and Lily fired a torrent of glowing blue water and it froze Carol in a big block of glowing blue ice.

Me: Now that is a Frozen Defeat. [Rimshot] [Lori, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Woody laughed]

Lincoln: Boy, we sure showed her.

Me: We sure did buddy.

Woody pecked the ice block and cracked it open and freed Carol and she was shivering.

Carol: I HATE YOU ALL!

Lori: Love is stronger than hate Carol.

Lincoln: You've brought all this on yourself Carol.

Me: You've had this coming for a long time Carol. Lori is a much better person than you ever will be.

Varie: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Lori: Good-bye Carol Pingrey. Never come near me and my family again.

A woman then came to the site of the fight and it was my teacher Mrs. Harrington.

Me: Mrs. Harrington. Small world huh.

Mrs. Harrington: Indeed J.D. I saw and heard everything. You all were fantastic. Lori, I'm very sorry. Carol cheated in the ranks for homecoming queen and I hereby name you Homecoming Queen of The Year.

Lori: Thank you Mrs. Harrington.

Mrs. Harrington: You're welcome. As for you Carol. You are going to be in alot of trouble when school starts next monday. Go to the principals office at the start of school.

Carol: [Defeated] Yes, Mrs. Harrington.

Mrs. Harrington: I'll see you next week J.D., Varie and Lori.

Me: Okay, Mrs. Harrington. Test 1st thing tomorrow, right?

Mrs. Harrington: You got it. But Lori, how did you get those wind powers?

Laney: Lori got them because of the Winds of Ga-oh, the Wind Spirit from Iroquois Myth.

Lincoln: Me and my family are 40% Iroquois in our ancestry.

Mrs. Harrington gasped.

Mrs. Harrington: So the legend is real. I've heard of the Winds of Ga-oh from members of my tribe.

Varie: I didn't know you're an Iroquois, Mrs. Harrington.

Me: Me neither.

Mrs. Harrington: Yes. My people have lots of history. Lori, you have been given a great gift and may you have the blessings, strength and knowledge of our people.

Lori: Thanks Mrs. Harrington. See you next week.

Varie: Same here, Mrs. Harrington.

Me, Varie, Lori, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, and Woody left the park and went back home.

As we sat down at dinner, and Lori explained what happened with Carol.

Lori: And then Carol got sent to the principals office first thing on Monday and Mrs. Harrington knew about the legend of the Winds of Ga-oh and gave me the blessings of the Iroquois.

Lynn Sr.: Well it sounds like Carol got what's coming to her.

Me: Yeah. Lynn, you've heard of that saying "Cheaters Never Prosper" right?

Lynn: I've known that saying for a long time, J.D. I may love sports but I never cheat.

Varie: That's good.

Lori: J.D., Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, Woody, I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me.

Me: It's no problem, Lori. That's what friends and siblings do. They look out for eachother.

Laney: You would've done the same for us, Lori.

Woody: Friends are always there when you need them.

Woody then did his trademark laugh.

Lily: You said it Woody.

Rita: It sound's like you've all had quite an inspirational day.

Me: We sure did Ms. Rita.

The screen Irised In.

Carol Pingrey was suspended from school for three weeks and was banned from all social media web sites. She was also ordered to do some community service.

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

I noticed that Carol Pingrey had not been getting much attention in the show so I decided to do an original episode where Lori gets retribution on her for being better than her. I wanted to make it an action packed fight episode loaded with lots of inspiration.

The Moral of this story is that friends and brothers and sisters are always there to help you no matter what.


	21. Toads and Tiaras

It starts with Lincoln and Lola practicing for something.

[Lola is showing her posture.]

 **Lincoln:** [on a megaphone] "Good. And turn..." [Lola turns to the viewers.] "...and wave." [Lola waves to the viewers.]"More teeth." [Lola gives an oversized grin.] "Less teeth." [Lola turns it down a bit with a nice pearly white smile.]"Excellent! Keep it up!" [wearing a headband that says "GO LOLA!" on it.]

Me and Varie walk to the Loud House and we see Lincoln helping Lola.

Me: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D, Varie. You might be wondering why I'm helping Lola practice for a beauty contest. Well, tomorrow is the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant, and the winner gets the greatest prize ever: two season passes to Dairyland A-Moo-sement Park! That's one for Lola and one for coach. I've been working my butt off all week to make sure she wins."

[A montage shows Lincoln prepping up Lola. First, he applies blush onto her face.]

 **Lola:** "AHCHOO!"

[Her sneeze gets glitter all over Lincoln. Second, she spits out her two front teeth retainer for Lincoln to brush.]

 **Lincoln:** [grossed out] "Oh...oh, Gah!"

[He starts brushing. Third, he irons her dress with his left hand, brushes her hair with his right, and paints her nails with his right foot as she lays in bed in a robe, with cucumbers on her eyes and white bunny slippers. End montage. Lincoln uses a lint catcher as Lola poses.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's been a long, hard road. But once we get to Dairyland, it'll all be worth it."

Me: Boy it sounds like you've been busy.

Varie: I have a feeling that it will all pay off.

Me: I've never been to Dairyland before. It sounds like a really fun place.

Varie: Me neither.

[A frog passes by, and Lana is chasing it.]

 **Lana:** "Get back here, Hops!"

[Lana passes by Lincoln and Lola, unknowingly splashing mud onto them. Lincoln quickly raises Lola to prevent her from getting dirty, causing him to get covered completely in mud. He lowers Lola, as she looks back at Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, watch out! Do you know how hard it is to steam clean chiffon?"

 **Lana:** "Blah blah blah blah blah." [goes back in the house.]

 **Lincoln:** [wiping off the mud and reading a book.] "Okay, Lola, let's move onto your walk. Remember what Gil DeLily says in his best-selling book: " **Unlocking Your Inner Pageant Queen** ", **To win the day, you must sashay.** "

 **Lola:** "I know how to walk, Lincoln.

[As she practices her walk, Lincoln notices a loose bottle of hairspray on the ground.]

Me: Uh-oh!

[Lola steps and slips and the rest of the scene plays in slow motion.]

 **Lincoln:** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" [tries to save Lola but is too late.]

Lola lands on the ground with a nasty thud.

Me: (Winces) OOOHH! That's gonna leave a mark!

Lola starts crying and Varie takes her inside and places her on the sofa.

Rita comes into the living rooms and she sees Lola crying.

Rita: What happened?

Varie: Lola slipped after stepping on a can of hairspray and she hit the concrete.

Lola: [Crying in pain] It hurts!

Varie: What hurts, Lola?

Lola: My arm and leg!

Varie looks at her left arm and right leg and they are purple and swollen.

Varie: Oh yeah. They're broken. This should make the swelling go down.

Varie used her water powers and made the swelling go down.

Me: Ms. Rita can you go get the first aid kit?

Rita: Sure. Varie are you a nurse?

Varie: No but I want to become one. I've been taking lessons from Lisa.

Rita: You definitely know what you're doing.

Me: Lisa, can you bring your X-Ray machine?

Lisa came with her X-Ray machine and took a picture of Lola's arm and leg.

Lisa: [Looks at the X-Ray] It appears to be a hairline fracture in the left ulna of the arm and the right fibula of the leg. She'll have to rest for 3 weeks.

Varie: Thank you Lisa.

Rita comes back with the first aid kit and Varie wraps Lolas arm and leg in a cast and takes her up to her room and put her leg in a sling.

Varie: Now you get plenty of rest Lola. Those bones need to heal.

Lola: [Sniffles] Thanks Varie.

Varie: Anytime, Lola.

Me: I know of a good solution.

I pull out a special remote control.

Me: This is a call buzzer, Lola. Now if you need anything just push this red button.

I press it and it makes a shrill buzz.

Me: It can be heard anywhere in the house and Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita or one of your sisters will come to you.

Lola: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome little princess.

* * *

[Lola is now severely injured and resting in bed.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, minor setback. We can still win this thing."

 **Lola:** "Wake up and smell the hairspray, Lincoln. It's over!"

 **Lincoln:** [desperate] "You can't just quit! We worked hard on this!"

 **Lola:** "There will be other pageants, you know."

 **Lincoln:** [forlorn] "But not with Dairyland tickets."

 **Lola:** "Lincoln, I need my beauty rest. As your pal, Gil DeLily would say, **I can't recover if you're going to hover.** "

[Lincoln is gathering up all of the pageant supplies.]

 **Lincoln:** "I can't believe I learned to French Braid for nothing."

Me: I'm sorry, Lincoln.

Varie: But Lola's gonna be okay.

[Lana picks up the practice tiara.]

 **Lana:** "Hey, Lincoln. You done with this? I could use the scrap metal for welding."

[Lincoln takes a look at Lana, gasps with inspiration, and switches her cap out with the tiara. A heavenly image with four comic strip characters as angels tooting horns appears as a choir sings.]

 **Choir:** " **HALLELUJAH!** "

[Lincoln looks on with hope in his eyes.]

 **Lana:** "Uh...why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, how would you like a season pass to Dairyland?"

[The same heavenly background appears again with Lana gasping with joy.]

 **Choir:** " **HALLELUJAH!** "

 **Lana:** [fighting the temptation] "Don't toy with me, Lincoln!"

Me: [In my head] Oh I see what he's gonna do.

 **Lincoln:** "I'm not! All you have to do is one teensy, tiny, little thing."

 **Lana:** [desperate] "What is it? I'll do anything!"

 **Lincoln:** "You just have to take Lola's place in the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant and win."

 **Lana:** [nauseated] "Are you kidding me?! Bleh! Do you know who you're talking to?"

 **Lincoln:** [determined] "Someone who's going to love Dairyland's newest ride..." [shows a pamphlet of the ride] "...the Milk Shaker. It's so fast, you can barf, fly around a loop, and get hit in the face with said barf."

Me: Whoa! That's like a NASA Gravity Simulator Centrifuge.

 **Lana:** [giving in] "Darn you, Lincoln! I am in!" [worried with realization] "But wait. What if Lola finds out? You know what she's capable of."

[An image of Lola looking on demonically with hellfire in the background is shown as a Satanic cultist choir chants. Me, Varie, Lincoln and Lana shudder with terror.]

Me: [Gulps in terror] She will kill us if she finds out.

 **Lincoln:** "She won't find out. I promise."

[They shake on it with Lana getting mud on Lincoln's hand.]

 **Lincoln:** "Bleh. First off, we gotta clean you up. **Dirt on your face gets you last place.** "

* * *

[Lincoln sneaks into the twins' room and takes out one of Lola's dresses. She wakes up.]

 **Lola:** "What are you doing with that?!"

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] "Oh, this?" [chuckles] "Just, uh...getting it dry cleaned. You keep healing, sunshine."

[Lincoln leaves and Lola looks on still suspicious. Lana is now wearing the dress.]

 **Lana:** "What is this weird sparkly towel?"

 **Lincoln:** "It's called a dress, Lana. Now, hold still while I work my magic." [sprays and combs Lana's hair.]

 **Lana:** "Ugh! It smells like princess farts!"

Me: It's supposed to smell like that, Lana.

[The spray makes its way over to the twins' room. Lola smells it and heads to the bathroom with a sinister look on her face. She barges in and finds Lincoln with his shirt off and spraying his armpits with the spray.]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, hey, Lola! Your hairspray makes a great deodorant. It really covers up that musky man smell."

 **Lola:** "Hmm..." [leaves]

[Lincoln and Lana sigh with relief.]

Varie: Whew. That was a close one.

 **Lincoln:** "Help me get my arms unstuck."

 **Lana:** "You're gonna feel some slight discomfort and..."

[Lana rips Lincoln's arms apart from their pits which makes him scream in agony.]

Me: [Winces] Ooh! Ouch!

Varie: Yikes!

* * *

[Lincoln's room]

Laney, Lily and Woody are with us.

Laney: I don't know about this guys. If Lola finds out she will destroy us.

Woody: Yeah, Lola has a fiery temper.

 **Lincoln:** "Don't worry. She won't find out. Time to work on what Gil DeLily calls the Three W's: **Walk, Wave, and Work it**."

[Lana walks and waves with a smile.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, we're walking, we're waving...but we're just not working it."

[Lana tries posing attractively, but some tools fall out of her dress.]

 **Lincoln:** "Tools in your dress? Seriously?"

 **Lana:** "Handyman's code, Lincoln. Always be prepared."

Varie: That's true. And a good doctor must know exactly what to do as well.

 **Lincoln:** "You are not a handyman! You are a pageant queen!"

[A snow shovel pours out of Lana's dress and Lincoln looks at her disappointed.]

 **Lana:** "What? It's supposed to snow tonight!"

Me: She's right. I can feel it.

[Lincoln facepalms. Now they're rehearsing the Q&A portion of the pageant.]

 **Lincoln:** [using a hairbrush for a mic] "Lola, what can a six-year-old do to make the world a better place?"

 **Lana:** "Um..." [starts scratching her butt]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, you can't scratch your butt!"

 **Lana:** "What? It helps me think!"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, knock it off! **Those who scratch lose the match**."

[The talent portion]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, talent portion. Whatcha got?"

[Lana plays a ditty with her armpit.]

Me and Varie laugh.

Me: Good one Lana.

 **Lincoln:** "Impressive, but I'm gonna pass." [pulls out something from his supplies.] "How about a ribbon dance? It shows elegance and poise."

 **Lana:** [reluctant] "Excuse me while I go barf."

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, I'm busting my hump trying to turn you into a pageant queen, and all I'm getting is lip. Do you want those Dairyland tickets or not?"

 **Lana:** "Okay, okay, you're right!"

 **Lincoln:** "As Gil says, **She who gives 'tude-** "

 **Lana:** [slaps the book out of his hand.] "I ALREADY AGREED!"

[A training montage commences. Lincoln performs a perfect ribbon dance, but Lana gets tied up in her ribbon. He teaches her how to curtsy, and she lifts her dress up too high. He shows her how to walk elegantly, and she gets the hang of it but trips and regains her composure. She masters curtsying, the three W's, and the ribbon dance. Lincoln is so moved at her improvement and the toys all give her a perfect score.]

 **Lincoln:** "Whoo-hoo! Lana, look at you! You've done it! You're prim and perfect."

 **Lana:** "I never thought I'd say it, but this feels pretty good. I don't even mind the sparkly towel."

 **Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Woody, Lincoln and Lana:** "DAIRYLAND, HERE WE COME!"

* * *

[The next day at the pageant, Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Woody, Lincoln and Lana arrive and Lana is a little worried about the competition.]

 **Lana:** "Whoa. Look at those girls! They're all so clean and sparkly."

Varie: They are so cute.

 **Lincoln:** "Well, so are you. You're as good as any of them!"

[A cameraman walks by.]

Me: Wow. It's gonna be broadcasted? Neat.

 **Lincoln:** "I didn't know this was going to be on TV. Good thing we don't get the Princess Channel."

[Unfortunately, Mr. Loud has just ordered the Princess Channel so that Lola can watch the pageant and is treating her with milk and cookies to make her feel better.]

 **Lola:** [sweetly grateful] "Thanks for getting me the Princess Channel, daddy!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No problem, sweetie. It was either that or the Sports Channel. And who needs that, huh?" [walks off lamenting]

[The pageant starts]

 **Donnie:** "Welcome to the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant! I'm your host, Donnie Dufresne. Let's meet America's junior sweethearts. Hailing from Royal Woods, Miss Lola Loud!"

[Lana waves. Lola spits out her milk in shock and gasps.]

 **Lola:** "What is going on?!"

 **Lana:** "I'd like to thank my coach and brother, Lincoln!"

[Lincoln waves to her and the camera.]

 **Lola:** [furious] "Lincoln! I should have known!"

 **Lana:** "And I just want to say it is great to be here!" [belches] "Sorry you were downwind of that, Donnie." [nudges Donnie's arm]

 **Lola:** "THEY'RE RUINING ME! AND THEY WILL PAY!" [lividly limps off to the pageant.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [changing the channel order] "WOO! Sports Channel, here I come!"

* * *

In the audience chairs I sense something.

Me: [Gasp] I sense a disturbance in the Force!

Varie: What is it?

Laney: Oh no! Has Lola found out?

Me: Yes, she has.

Woody: Oh boy. Here comes trouble.

Lily: Oh no. We got to get Lincoln out of here.

[Lana has finished up her introduction and heads backstage.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, what were you thinking? Remember what Gil says, **If you belch on stage, the judges will rage.** "

 **Lana:** "Gil actually has a rhyme for that?"

 **Lincoln:** "That's why he's a pageant powerhouse. Now, the evening gown competition is next. If we wanna win those tickets, we cannot afford anymore slip-ups."

[Lana nods in agreement. As she performs her evening gown, she steps on a loose floorboard and stops.]

 **Lana:** "Whoa. Hang on, everybody! Loose floorboard!" [takes out her hammer and nails it back into place.] "That'll hold. Carry on!"

[Her opponents condescendingly giggle at her handyman skills.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana! What was that?! We talked about the tools!"

 **Lana:** "I couldn't help it! Fixing stuff is what I do!"

 **Lincoln: "** You're supposed to be prim and perfect! Now, do you want to go to Dairyland and get hit in the face with your own barf or not? I know you can do this. The interview is next. Go out there and nail it!" [Lana takes out her hammer.] "Not with that."

[The interview portion]

 **Donnie:** "Lola, what can six-year-olds do to eliminate the national debt."

 **Lana:** "Um..." [prepares to scratch her butt to think.]

 **Lincoln:** [frantic] "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

[Fortunately, Lana controls herself.]

 **Lana:** "Plenty, Donnie. Just because we're six doesn't mean we can't make a difference."

[The audience applauds. Just then, Hops hops out of Lana's dress.]

 **Lana:** "OH! HOPS!"

[The frog lands on the judge's desk and Lana lunges at him to get him back, causing a ruckus. Lola has made her way to the pageant hall still enraged.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, what is the problem? We went over everything in Gil's book, and the companion DVD, and the podcast! How are you still not getting it?"

 **Lana:** "I'm sorry, Lincoln. No matter what I do, I can't be prim and perfect like these girls. Maybe there's something wrong with me." [starts to feel bad about herself to the point where she'll cry.]

[Hops hops on top of her and looks on at Lincoln, ashamed of his behavior and intention. Lincoln realizes his follies.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lana! Wait. There's nothing wrong with you. I'm the one who messed up. I got so caught up in winning those tickets, I turned into Gil DeLily...who, when you stop to think about it, probably needs to get a life."

 **Lana:** "Yeah, but still, why can't I be like them?"

Me: Now's our chance to warn Lincoln. Come on.

Me, Varie, Laney, Woody and Lily sneak into the backstage.

 **Lincoln:** "Because you're you. You're messy and muddy and keep a lot of reptiles in your pants. But that's what makes you awesome. And I was crazy to try and change you."

 **Lana:** [hugs her brother in forgiveness] "Aw...thanks, Lincoln."

 **Donnie:** "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Lola Loud and her fabulous ribbon dance!"

 **Lana:** "Well, that's me. I'll do my best."

 **Lincoln:** "Forget the ribbon dance. Why don't you go do your own talent?"

 **Lana:** "Really? Okay, but we can kiss those Dairyland tickets goodbye."

 **Lincoln:** "I don't care about them anymore. Go be yourself."

[Lana takes off her prim and perfect outfit and returns to her own appearance, ready to take the stage.

Me, Varie, Laney, Woody and Lily arrive.

Me: Lincoln you're in grave danger. Lola is coming.

Lincoln: What? How do you know.

Me: The Force told me.

[Lola barges in and looks for Lincoln. Lana is on stage with Hops.]

 **Lana:** "Yo, Hops! Give me a bassline!"

[Hops starts croaking and Lana starts doing a little jam while snapping her fingers, doing fart noises and scratching her butt.]

Varie: Come on, we got to get out of here Lincoln.

Lincoln: But I can't leave Lana. She's my sister.

But it was too late.

 **Lola:** [grabs him and holds Lincoln against the wall with her crutch.] "AND THIS IS YOUR OTHER SISTER!"

 **Lincoln:** "Wait! It's my fault, not Lana's! It was all my idea!"

[Lana finishes her talent act and the crowd goes wild.]

 **Lola:** "I have worked four years to build my pageant reputation! AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!"

Laney: Lola, calm down.

 **Lincoln:** "Lola! Listen!"

 **Donnie:** "And the winner is...Lola Loud!"

 **Lincoln:** "Whoo-hoo!"

[Lola smiles in amazement. Lana comes in with the victory tiara on her head and sees her twin.]

 **Lana:** [gasps] "Lola! I'm so sorry I pretended to be you! Please don't be mad at me!"

 **Lola:** "I don't like what you did, but you did win. And I respect a winner."

[Lana hugs her in relief.]

 **Lana:** [takes the tiara off] "I think this belongs to you."

 **Lola:** "No. You earned it. You both did. And the Dairyland tickets."

[Lincoln and Lana both look on in awe at Lola's magnanimous gesture with the heavenly image once again accompanying this triumph.]

 **Choir:** " **HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!** "

 **Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Woody, Lincoln and Lana:** [hug each other] "WE'RE GOING TO DAIRYLAND!"

The doors opened and a snowflake and a little flickering flame came in and they fly backstage. The snowflake landed on Lana and the flame landed on Lola and they glowed. Lana was in a tornado made of snow and ice and Lola was in a tornado of pure fire. Lola's injuries were being healed.

Me: What's going on?

Laney: Another choosing process is happening.

The tornadoes died down and Lana got up first.

Lana: Whoa. What happened? I feel weird.

Laney: Lana this is what happened to Lori and Lily. A snowflake touched you and you were in a tornado of snow and ice.

Lana: What? Let me see here. [Lana then threw a blast of snow and the wall became frozen in ice]

Lana: Wha? I have Ice Powers!? Awesome!

Me: Let me check here.

I check my Legends book and find something interesting.

Me: Lana you've gotten Ice powers because of the Snowflake of Khione, the Goddess of Snow in Greek Myth. Once every 500 years, Khione sends a snowflake that is imbued with her powers and winged flight and a worthy soul is chosen by the purity of their hearts.

Lana: Neat!

Lola got up next.

Lola: What hit me? [Sees that her arm and leg are healed] I'm all healed up. But I feel weird.

Lola touched the wood floor and they saw smoke coming from her hand.

Lily: [gasp] Lola, you're burning the floor!

Lola saw this and she saw a black burned handprint on the floor.

Lola: What's happened!?

Laney: Lola you went through the same thing as Lori and Lily. A small flame touched you and you were in a tornado of fire.

Lola: What? Are you sure, Laney?

Laney: I'm positive.

Lola: Let me see. [Holds out her hand and a fireball is shot out at the wall and it sets it on fire and Lily extinguishes it with her water powers]

Woody: Whoa! That is hot!

Lola: [Gasps] I have Fire Powers!

Varie: It appears you do.

I look through my book.

Me: Lola, you got fire powers because of the Flame of Gabija, the spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Mythology. It says that once every 750 years, a person that has intense rage and a massive fire burning inside their heart will be chosen and be imbued with the powers of fire as well as winged flight.

Lola: This is so weird. But how will I explain this to everyone back home?

Laney: We'll think of something. But Lana, Lola, the key to controling your new powers is love. It worked for me, Lori and Lily and it can work for you both as well.

Me: Come on guys, lets go to Dairyland.

* * *

[Dairyland. Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Lincoln and Lana are getting on the Milk Shaker.]

Woody couldn't go because there was a height limit.

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] "Well, I've learned two very valuable lessons. One: You should never try to turn someone into something they're not. And two: If you ever ride the Milk Shaker, keep your mouth closed."

Me: True to that.

[The ride starts and everyone on it gets green around the gills and Lincoln throws up and gets hit by his own barf.]

 **Lana:** "Awesome!"

Me: Oh, Yuck!

 **Lincoln:** "My mouth was open!"

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

Lola and Lana now have powers too.

I have some more things planned and I hope you like them.

Until next time this is J.D. signing off.


	22. The Loud's and The Ed's

WARNING: This Fanfiction contains mentions of Rape.

It starts at Royal Woods Elementary School as everyone was getting ready for the first period.

Lincoln just came in and sat down.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class, I have a special announcement. We have 3 new students joining our class today so please give a warm Royal Woods welcome to Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They moved here from Peach Creek, Georgia so make them feel welcome. Ed, why don't you sit next to Liam, Edd, why don't you sit next to Lincoln and Eddy why don't you sit next to Zach.

Ed: Don't mind if I do.

Edd: I'd be delighted.

Eddy: Sure.

The Eds took their seats.

Lincoln decided to become friends with them.

Lincoln: [to Edd] Hello, I'm Lincoln Loud.

Edd: It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln. My name is Eddward but with 2 "D"s. My friends call me Double D.

Lincoln: Good nickname. What was Peach Creek like before you moved to Royal Woods?

Edd: It was a great place to call home but due to recent events we decided to move away.

Lincoln: What happened?

Eddy: We don't like to talk about it very much. Anyway, the name's Eddy. It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Same here Eddy.

Ed: My name is Ed. I can tell we're going to be good friends Lincoln.

Me and Varie were then having lunch with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola and Lisa and the 3 Eds.

Me: So you guys moved here? That's cool. Welcome to Royal Woods.

Ed: Thank you J.D.

Varie: What are your favorite foods Ed?

Ed: I like Buttered Toast, Gravy and Jawbreakers.

Clyde: Are they those tiny jawbreakers?

Eddy: No way. Those are pathetic. We like the big ones that are the size of basketballs.

Laney: That big? Those must be really good.

Edd: They are delicious, Laney.

Liam: So Double D, why do you wear that hat all the time?

Eddy: He never takes it off because he has a hideous feature that he hides. Sorry Double D.

Me: It can't be that bad. Can it?

Edd sighed and he took off his hat and we saw a hideously horrific sight that's so hideous that we can't show it.

Me: [Screams and covers his eyes] AAAHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Varie: I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Laney, Lucy, Lily, Lola & Lana, Lisa, Clyde, Liam, and Zach went to the trash cans and threw up. Edd put his hat back on and we all sat back down.

Me: Okay, I stand corrected. I'm sorry we asked Double D.

Edd: No it's alright J.D.

Me: Okay, so what made you want to move to Royal Woods?

Eddy: Well it was because we had three delinquent sisters that lived in a trailer park not far from where we used to live.

Edd: Their names were Lee, Marie and May Kanker.

Me: The Kanker Sisters? I've read about them. They were arrested and sentenced to 4 years in the Atlanta Juvenile Correctional Facility for 1st Degree Attempted Rape.

Eddy: Yeah. That's them.

Lincoln: What's Rape?

I whisper what rape is into Lincoln's ear and he turned red and hid under the table.

Ed: We were chased out of the Cul De Sac when Eddy's latest scam for money to buy Jawbreakers went wrong because of me.

Varie: You scammed your friends to buy Jawbreakers?

Edd: Yeah and because of that we had to run.

Eddy: Kevin, Jonny 2x4, Rolf and Nazz set out to hunt us down like wild animals.

Me: The Vengeance Express was out to get you.

Lucy: And they wouldn't stop until they pulverized you into oblivion until there was nothing left.

Edd: We decided to seek Sanctuary in the house of Eddy's Brother.

Eddy: Jimmy and Sarah told the Kankers and they found us at Mondo A Go-Go Amusement Park.

Me: You went all the way to the Mondo A Go-Go Seaside Amusement Park all by yourselves? That's crazy.

Lincoln came back out from under the table.

Eddy: I know but we found my Brothers home in the amusement park. He lives in a mobile home that's shaped like a whale. But everyone in our neighborhood showed up and I was happy to see my brother when he came but he was a complete and total jerk to me throughout my childhood. The reason I became a greedy and selfish jerk was because my brother bullied me alot and it ruined me. I made everything up about my brother because I wanted everyone to think I was cool. He did teach me how to scam kids but everything else was a lie. He used to beat me up all the time when I was young.

Me: Eddy, that's horrible!

Ronnie Anne: It's times like these I'm glad that I stopped being a bully.

Varie: What your brother did, Eddy was completely unforgivable.

Lincoln: What a jerk.

Lola: That's horrible!

Lana: What a monster!

Lisa: Eddy's brother is not even allowed to be called a Homo Sapien, Street Name: Human Being.

Lily: I'm so sorry that happened to all 3 of you.

Ed: Yeah but the worst part came next.

Edd: The Kankers kidnapped us and took us into Eddy's Brothers Mobile Home and glued the door shut and started torturing us. Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny 2X4, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz tried to rescue us and they almost succeeded but the Kankers tied us all up. But at the last second Eddy's Brother came and saved us. He did love Eddy and the police was called.

Me: Boy you guys narrowly escaped having to endure a fate worse than death.

Laney: Those Kanker's were monsters and they make Attila the Hun look like a cute kitten.

Edd: That's a good analogy Laney.

Sarah sat with us.

Sarah: I'm glad those stupid Kankers got what they deserved.

Me: You must be Sarah, Ed's little sister.

Sarah: That's right. We're you talking about what happened to my friends and big brother?

Me: Yes we were Sarah.

Lucy: Sarah is in my class.

Varie: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: What can you tell us about your friends in Peach Creek?

Eddy: Well there's Jonny. He always talks to a piece of wood named Plank.

Lisa: Hmm. Inanimate Object Communication is a way to prevent Social Phobias.

Edd: Lisa, you are very smart for someone your age.

Lincoln: Lisa is the Genius in my family.

Eddy: Then there's Kevin. He was a total jerk. All he cared about was his bike. His father has a job at the Jawbreaker Factory and he has a garage full of Jawbreakers.

Me: Wow! That's a lot of Jawbreakers.

Edd: Nazz is a beautiful and extremely kind and lovely girl. She's an angel from heaven.

Zach: She sounds like a very nice girl.

Eddy: Then there's Rolf. He was from another country and he had a farm with Chickens, Pigs, Cows and Victor who is a Goat.

Liam: I sure would like him.

Ed: His chickens were very cuddly.

Lana: You sure like chickens Ed.

Ed: I LOVE Chickens Lana.

Sarah: Then there's Jimmy. He's my best friend. He loves doing all sorts of things with me.

Me: Sounds like you two were very close.

Sarah: We were. But our moms moved us here to get us away from the past.

Me: Oh yeah. I'm sorry we reopened old wounds like this but we want to do everything we can to help you. That's what friends are for.

Eddy: Thanks guys.

The bell rang and it was time for the next class.

On the walk back home, Ed, Sarah, Edd and Eddy showed us where they lived.

Eddy: We live in those houses over there.

Eddy pointed to 3 houses across the street from the Loud House.

Ed: The Green one is my house.

Edd: The Red one is my house.

Eddy: And the Blue one is my house.

Me: Wow. You guys live right next door to eachother.

Varie: That's cool.

Ed: Let me introduce you to our parents.

Ed took us to meet his parents at his house.

Ed: Mom, Dad?

?: In the Kitchen son.

In the kitchen we met Ed's Mom Angela and Ed's Dad Tim.

Ed: Mom these are my friends. We met them at school today.

Angela: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Angela and this is my husband Tim.

Me: Pleasure to meet you. I'm James Knudson but my friends call me J.D. Me and my family moved here to Royal Woods 6 months ago.

Varie: I'm Varie. J.D.'s my fiance. We won't be married until we turn 25.

Angela: Congratulations you two.

Me: Thank you.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud. I live across the street from you.

Tim: It's a pleasure to meet you.

At Edd's House Edd had us remove our shoes.

Me: Why do we have to remove our shoes Double D?

Eddy: Double D likes being very tidy and clean.

Me: Oh, I get it. I respect that Double D.

We remove our shoes and come inside.

Edd: Mother, Father?

?: In the bedroom upstairs, son. Be right down.

We then met Edd's parents, Carla and Lennard.

Edd: Mother, Father, you know Ed and Eddy. I have more friends over from school.

Carla: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carla and this is my husband Lennard.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James Knudson but call me J.D. Me and my family moved here 6 months ago.

Varie: I'm Varie. I'm J.D.'s Fiance. We won't be married until were 25.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud. I live across the street.

Lennard: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We usually aren't home most of the time so we communicate via sticky notes.

Me: I can see that. You guys got tons of sticky notes plastered all over the place.

Carla: It's a tradition we have.

At Eddy's House, we came in and in the Living room Eddy introduced us to his parents, Jack and Jessica.

Eddy: Mom, you know Ed and Double D. These are more friends.

Jack: It's a pleasure. I'm Jack. Eddy's Father.

Jessica: I'm Jessica. It's a pleasure.

Me: Pleasure's ours. I'm James Knudson but call me J.D. Me and my family moved here 6 months ago.

Varie: I'm Varie. J.D.'s Fiance, the marriage won't be official until we're 25.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud. I live across the street from you.

Me: Eddy's a great guy. I can tell we're gonna be best friends.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to make Ed Edd and Eddy apart of the series and include them in many adventures to come.

Until next time this is J.D. Signing off.

Ed Edd N Eddy is owned by Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.


	23. Space Invader

[Me, Varie, Ed, Edd and Eddy and the girls are all in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed; Leni's brushing her hair, Luan's flossing, Lily, Lola and Lana are brushing their teeth, Lori's applying dabs of ointment, Luna's rubbing some purple facial cream, Lucy and Lynn are fighting over the toothpaste, and Lisa's jotting down notes.]

 **Luna:** [singing] " I'm washin' my face, 'cause it makes me feel so beautiful. "

 **Luan:** [gets floss stuck in her braces] "Hey, look! I'm at a floss for words!" [laughs]

 _Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan._

 _Eddy: (Laughs) You are too funny Luan._

 _Luan: That's why I love you Eddy. [Kisses Eddy]_

 _Varie: Eddy, you are one lucky guy._

 **Leni:** "I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful. 34...35...36..."

 **Lori:** "Hey, Leni, how old was that boy that asked you out?"

 **Leni:** [losing count thanks to Lori] "16...17...18..."

[Lori smiles slyly at her little joke, we see Laney at the sink trying to reach for her toothbrush]

Laney: Hey, Leni can you hand me my toothbrush? It's the orange one with the number 2 written on it.

Leni: [Gives Laney her toothbrush, but loses count again] 2...3...4...

Varie: How's control of your powers coming along Lana, Lola?

Lana: We have full mastery over them, Varie.

Lola: Laney's help really worked.

Varie: That's great.

Lily: I'm so glad you two.

Ed: I didn't know some of you have superpowers.

Lori: Me, Laney, Lana & Lola, Varie and J.D. have powers Ed.

Me: It's a long story Ed.

Ed: Oh. Mum's the word.

 **Lynn:** "Hey! I had the toothpaste first!"

 **Lucy:** "No, I did."

 **Lynn:** "Keep your spooky hands off it!"

[While the girls get ready, Lincoln pops in and looks around and snatches the toothpaste out of Lynn's hand.]

 **Lincoln:** "I'll take that."

 **Lynn:** "Hey! Learn to share!"

Me: [To Lincoln] You excited for our sleepover tonight, Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** I sure am, J.D. [accidentally dabs toothpaste into the sink and hands the tube back to Lynn; to the viewers.] "Space...the final frontier. As you might imagine, with eleven sisters, space is limited." [notices he missed his toothbrush and gets the toothpaste out of the sink.]

Me: You sound like Captain Kirk at the beginning of Star Trek, Lincoln.

Lincoln: "I know. Everywhere you go, you gotta deal with the crowds."

Me, Varie, Ed, Edd and Eddy head to Lincoln's room.

Eddy: [to Lincoln] It must be really hard living in a huge family in a small house.

Lincoln: Yep. But being the only boy in the family comes with a perk." [enters his room and pauses] "You hear that?

Me: Nope.

Varie: I don't hear anything.

Ed: Uh uh.

Edd: No.

Eddy: Nope.

Lincoln: Me neither. While my sisters all have to share bedrooms, I get my own. Sure it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space. My own little oasis in the sands of the Loud House. And I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Eddy: I don't blame you Lincoln.

Ed: Sarah has to put up with me all the time.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

[Before Lincoln starts brushing his teeth, at that very moment, a loud thud is heard, Me, Varie, Lincoln, Ed, Edd and Eddy go up to Lynn, Laney and Lucy's room where the other girls are listening; Lynn and Lucy are having a fight.]

 **Lynn:** "You're always Miss Gloom and Doom! Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?!"

 **Lucy:** "It would."

 **Lincoln:** "What's going on?"

 **Lori:** "Lucy and Lynn are going at it. Again."

Laney: I wouldn't worry about it. This happens all the time.

Eddy: Does this happen alot?

 **Luan:** "It's always like this Eddy. I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline." [laughs] "Get it? Get it?"

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one, Luan.

Me: (Laughs) Funny.

 **Lisa:** [recording] "Human subjects seem to be proving Charles Darwin correct."

Edd: Violence is part of the Homo Sapien nature. It's been that way for thousands of years.

 **Leni:** "I can't bare to watch!" [puts cucumber slices over her facial mask] "That's better."

Me: Incoming!

[A jock strap comes flying out of the room and the others duck in time to avoid it.]

 **Lori:** "I'd hate to get in the middle of this one."

Me: Me too. I may be a fighter but I have my limits.

 **Lincoln:** "I totally agree." [goes back to his room while the jock and goth of the family continue their quarrel] "Another perk to having my own room, guys? I don't have to get involved."

Me: Good for you, buddy.

[Before he starts to brush, someone's knocking on his door and it's revealed to be Lynn holding a pillow.]

Me: Hello Lynn.

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lynn. What's up?"

 **Lynn:** "There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?"

Me: Well if you need to be away from Lucy for a while, I don't see why not. But it's up to Lincoln though.

 **Lincoln:** "Uh...I'd say yes, but it's not really a bedroom, per se. There's barely enough space for me; tiny, small, cramped."

 **Lynn:** [downtrodden] "Ugh...I guess I'll just go sleep in the bathtub."

 **Lincoln:** "That's a great idea! Problem solved. Goodnight."

[Right before he closes the door, Lynn makes a sad baby doll eyed face.]

 **Lincoln:** [relieved] "Aah..." [guiltily sighs and opens the door] "All right, you can stay. But just for one night."

 **Lynn:** "Thanks, Lincoln!" [busts out fist]

 **Lincoln:** [flinches] "Ah!"

 **Lynn:** "Two for flinching!" [playfully punches his arm twice and goes in, laughing.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's just for one night. What's the worst that could happen?" [goes in] "Okay, we'll have to establish a few ground rules. One, keep your hands off my..." [notices Lynn is using his toothbrush.] "...stuff."

[Lynn spits out the toothpaste into his wastebasket and hands them to him; Lincoln tosses his toothbrush in there now that someone else has used it.]

Me: Good thing I always carry a spare.

 _I open my jacket and pull out a spare unused orange toothbrush and give it to Lincoln._

 _Me: Here Lincoln._

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks J.D. Now as I was saying-" [sees Lynn playing with his giant robot action figure and stops her.] "Let's just set this down." [Lynn messes with his doodads.] "Careful!" [Lynn touches his clock.] "Please don't!" [Lynn tosses Bun-Bun in the air.] "Bun-Bun!" [catches him] "You okay? Did the mean girl hurt you?"

 **Lynn:** [looking around] "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." [Lincoln makes a discomforted face at that remark.] "No Soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls. Good thing I brought my own!" [dumps sports balls out of her pillow case onto the floor.]

 **Lincoln:** [yawns] "Would you look at the time? Let's just turn in and get this night over with."

Me: Do we have to?

 **Lynn:** "What do you mean? It's still early, and you have a fun new roommate!"

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah-"

 **Lynn:** [puts a wrestling mask over Lincoln's head] "Lucha Libre!"

 **Lincoln:** "I can't see anything!"

Me: Oh it is on! [pulls out a red, orange and yellow wrestling mask and puts it on]

 **Lynn:** "It's Lunatic Lynn off the third turnbuckle!" [leaps off the foot of Lincoln's bed]

 **Lincoln:** "What? What? I can't hear anything, either!"

 _Me: Here comes Fenix James! [Jumps and grabs Lynn and pins her. But Lynn reverse flips and grabs my leg and pulls on it and I start pounding on the bed]_

 _Lynn: Say it J.D._

 _Me: Never! [Reverse flips and pins Lynn.]_ "Uno, dos, tres! You're out. Yeah! Fenix James is El Campeón del Mundo!"

Lincoln: Can we please go to sleep? There's no pain involved.

 **Lynn:** "Not when you're a sleep fighter like me!" [busts out fist]

 **Lincoln:** [flinches] "Ah!"

 **Lynn:** "Two for flinching!" [playfully punches his arm twice and laughs; Lincoln sighs.]

[Later, the four are ready to go to bed; but as Lincoln turns off the lights, Lynn starts ricocheting a tennis ball off the wall.]

 **Lincoln:** [irritated] "What are you doing?"

 **Lynn:** "What? It helps me fall asleep."

 **Lincoln:** "Well, it doesn't help me. Can you knock it off?"

[Lynn throws the ball at Lincoln's head]

Me: [to the viewers] In case you're wondering where Ed, Double D and Eddy are, whenever we have a sleepover, they sleep in different rooms. [pans to Lisa and Lily's Room] Double D sleeps in Lisa and Lily's Room, [Pans to Lana & Lola's Room] Ed sleeps in Lana & Lola's Room, [Pans to Luna and Luan's Room] and Eddy sleeps in Luna and Luan's Room. Eddy and Luan have a budding romance going on after Luan and Benny broke up. It was sad to hear that.

[as they're starting to sleep, Lynn lets out a big fart from under the covers and laughs.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ugh! Lynn!"

Me: [Senses what's gonna happen next] Uh-oh!

 **Lynn:** [pulls the covers over Lincoln.] "DUTCH OVEN!" [laughs as Lincoln cries in distress over the gas she let out; sets him free as he breathes heavily.] "Goodnight, Lincoln."

Varie: [Sternful] Not funny, Lynn.

 **Lincoln:** [agonized] "Goodnight..."

[Later, Lynn is snoring so loud and drooling so much, Lincoln just can't get any sleep and gets out of bed and takes his pillow with him.]

Me: [In my head] She snores just as loud as dad does.

[The next morning, Lori wakes up and goes into the bathroom and gets ready to take a shower, but as she turns on the water, someone is already in there and screams over the wet awakening; Lori opens the curtains to see that it's Lincoln who took Lynn's idea of sleeping in the bathtub.]

 **Lori:** [irked] "Lincoln! What are you doing?"

 **Lincoln:** [more irked] "Getting my room back." [leaves the bathroom]

Lincoln walks passed Luan and Luna's room dripping wet as Luan opens the door and Eddy is with her.

 **Luan:** "Mornin', Linc. Wet's up?" [laughs]

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one, Luan.

[Lynn is getting out of bed and feels refreshed and sees Lincoln. I follow her.]

 **Lynn:** "What a great night's sleep. You look terrible."

Me: Did you go sleep in the bathroom?

Lincoln: Yep.

Lynn: [Lincoln starts pushing her] "Hey!"

 **Lincoln:** "Thank you for staying at Chateau Lincoln, where we have a one night maximum stay. Thank you." [pushes her back into her own room and his to his; but off in the distance...]

 **Lucy:** "What are you doing here?"

 **Lynn:** "What am I doing here?" [gets kicked out]

Me: Uh oh.

 **Lucy:** "Get out!"

 **Lynn:** "What do you mean "get out"? Fine! I'll just stay in Lincoln's room again! He's a way cooler roomy, anyway!" [goes back in Lincoln's room]

 **Lincoln:** "But-" [Lynn closes the door] "Lucy! Please make up with Lynn!"

 **Lucy:** "I'd rather wear pink."

Me: Come on Lucy. Give her another chance.

Lucy: I'd rather wear pink and sparkle with pink glitter.

 **Lincoln:** "But-"[Lucy closes the door and Lincoln sighs.]

Varie: This is crazy.

Me, Varie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lincoln, and Clyde are walking to school.

 **Lincoln:** "What do I do, Clyde? I can't just kick her out. She is my sister, but she's invaded my space."

 **Clyde:** "Can you blame her for staying, Lincoln? You're just too good a roommate."

Laney: This is madness Clyde. Lucy and Lynn won't make up and it's getting rather tough without Lynn in our room.

Lola: I hear you Laney.

Me: We got to think of something.

Varie: This is crazy.

 **Lincoln:** [getting an idea] "But...what if I was a bad roommate? I've got a plan!" [runs back home]

 **Clyde:** "Wait! But we still have school."

 **Lincoln:** [turns around back to school] "Right. I'll just execute my plan after school."

Laney went to Lincoln's room where Lynn was bunking in. But once again she found herself in a weird situation.

Laney: Uhm Lynn? Do you... [she was speechless to find Lincoln in Goth Attire and reading poems like Lucy]

 **Lincoln:** [despondently] "Hey, Lynn. Wanna hear my new poem? It's called "Space". [starts reading] **Space: deep, black, endless, like my heart. Space, mine invaded. Torn apart.** This is the real me, Lynn. I can understand if you don't want to be my roommate anymore."

 **Lynn:** [upset] "Oh..." [suddenly laughs, surprising Lincoln] "Oh, that is the best impression of Lucy ever!" [wraps him around her arm] "You are so funny, roomy!" [laughs some more]

Laney: Uhm... Nevermind. [Closes the door]

[Lincoln chokes under her wrap; another sleepless night for him; the next night, as Lynn enters...]

 **Lincoln:** "Campeón del Mundo Loco Lincoln!" [with his wrestling mask on, surprise attacks Lynn and pins her down.]"One, two, three! You're out! Yeah! Rah! Whoo!"

 **Lynn:** "Hey, that's cheating. I like the way you think!"[laughs]

[Lincoln sighs and has to put up with her some more; later, he lets out a really big fart like Lynn did before]

Me: [In my head] Now she's in for it. _[Lincoln pulls the covers over her.]_

 **Lincoln:** "DUTCH OVEN!" [laughs as Lynn cries in distress this time.]

Varie snickers.

 **Lynn:** [furious] "That is it!" [gets out of bed and leaves, making Lincoln smile in belief that his plan finally worked and he has his space back]

Laney was reading a book called Hug & Make-up: Tips on how to Reconnect with Others. She was reading it to try and find a way to bring Lucy and Lynn back together.

Laney: [Lynn comes back in] Lynn! You..

Lynn: Hey Lanes, just here for my stuff. [grabs her stuff] Thanks!

Laney sighs as Lynn left and continued reading.

Lynn: [Returns with all her stuff; cheerful.] "You really are the best roommate ever! I'm moving in! Permanently!"

[Lincoln will now have to endure sleepless nights with Lynn as his roommate forever.]

Me: [Telepathically to Lincoln] I know it's rough Lincoln. But we'll think of something.

[The next morning, another showering awakening occurs courtesy of Lori; Lincoln goes out the bathroom and notices Lucy ricocheting one of Lynn's balls across the wall.]

 **Lucy:** "Sigh..."

 **Lincoln:** "Good morning, Lucy."

 **Lucy:** [denying] "Ball? What ball?" [tosses ball away and it hits her head.]

[Lincoln starts to get suspicious and finds Lynn sighing sadly while reading Lucy's poetry.]

 **Lincoln:** "Good morning, Lynn."

 **Lynn:** [denying] "Book of Lucy's poems?" [tosses book away] "What book of Lucy's poems?"

[The book hits her head; Lincoln is extra curious about this.]

 _Me, Varie, Ed, Double D, and Eddy were in the Living room playing video games while Laney was reading her book on the sofa. She bumped into Lincoln on his way upstairs._

 _[At the same time]_

 _Lincoln: Laney!_

 _Laney: Lincoln! So.. How was your day?_

 _Lincoln: Fine. Yours?_

 _Laney: I don't want to talk about it.._

 _They both took a deep breath and said simultaneously..._

 _Lincoln: I want Lynn out of my room!_

 _Laney: I want Lynn back in my room!_

Lincoln: What?

Laney: I couldn't stand seeing my roomies fight like this. And also it's getting very uncomfy sleeping in Lynn's bed.

Lincoln: Why couldn't you just sleep in your bed?

Laney: Call it a friendly gesture. But I was just keeping Lynn's bed warm for her. Though even I think it was a bit unnecessary. I just want things to go back to the way they were... [Lincoln sees the book Laney was reading]

Lincoln: Hey can I see that book?

Laney: Oh sure. [Gives Lincoln the book, he flips through the pages until he finds something interesting]

Lincoln: Hey Laney. I think this little number may do the trick. [Shows Laney a certain page and she smiled] J.D., Varie, guys, I got a plan.

Me, Varie, Ed, Edd, and Eddy gathered and we hear Lincoln's plan.

Later that night, Lincoln executes his plan; he slips two little invitations into specific spots: one in Lucy's poetry book and the other under his door. As we go to hide, the two get the invitations and know why they're there and decide to get dinner over with and after a long pause.

 **Lucy & Lynn:** "I'm glad you finally wanna apologize to me." [angry] "What? Me apologize to you? You're here to apologize to me!"

[Lincoln realizes his plan is now going south from there as they are about to go at it yet again.]

 **Lucy:** "You are absolutely crazy."

 **Lynn:** "What? Are you crazy? Absolutely not!"

 **Lucy:** "I don't understand why you think this is my fault!"

 **Lynn:** "I mean, really!"

 **Lucy:** "You are absolutely wrong."

 **Lynn:** "Just respect the space!"

[The commotion grabs the attention of the other sisters.]

 **Lori:** "Yikes. I'd sure hate to get in the middle of that."

Laney: Do you think they like the dinner I made for them?

Lori: I doubt they're going to use it for eating.

Luna: Yeah, hate to be apart of that fight. Don't know how ya do it Lanes.

Me: This is ridiculous.

Laney sighs and went inside knowing what to do.

 **Lucy:** "It's just ridiculous."

 **Lynn:** "I'm not the one who started it! You're the one who started it!"

 **Lucy:** "Please."

 **Lynn:** "Don't even get me started!"

 **Laney:** "ENOUGH!" [gets their attention] "I made this dinner so that you two would make up."

[The feuding roommates feel offended.]

 **Lynn:** "You did this?"

 **Lucy:** "Why?"

 **Laney:** I've been in this family for quite a long time. And I know it can be hard to share a space, It's hard to share, period. But we're siblings, and we're always there for eachother. And I know deep down you two miss said eachother, you're just too stubborn to admit it.

[The two then see what he means.]

 **Lucy:** "I guess I do have trouble sleeping without a ball banging against the wall."

 **Lynn:** "And I guess I do miss hearing you sigh heavily as you write your poems."

Me: [I come in] It's very hard. I may not have a big family like all of you do. But you're all my friends and I care about you all just as much as my biological family.

 **Lincoln:** "Laney and J.D. are right. Now you two make up, because if I have to spend one more night with "Snorezilla" over here, I'm going to go insane!" [Lynn throws a meatball at him.]

 **Lucy:** "Ha! Nice throw."

 **Lynn:** "You like that?" [throws another one at Laney.]

 _Laney: Oh yeah?_ [throws it back and Lynn ducks and it hits Lucy instead and Lynn laughs at it and Lucy hits her with one into her mouth.]

 **Lucy:** "Ha ha."

[The two of them grab some spaghetti and look like they're about to take their fight to a whole new level.]

 **Me, Lincoln & Laney:** [look at eachother worriedly] "Uh-oh..."

[But the fight is more for their enjoyment than their frustration and they start laughing. Me, Lincoln and join in on the fray.]

 **Lori:** "Well...I'm outskies."

 **Luan:** "Yeah. It's way pasta our bedtime." [laughs]

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one, Luan]

[The other sisters just sigh at Luan's pun as they head off to bed; the food fight is now over and the jock and goth are satisfied.]

 **Lynn:** "So, I can move back in?"

 **Lucy:** "Nothing would make me happier."

 **Lynn:** [busts out fist] "Two for flinching!" [but Lucy didn't flinch] "Dang! It never works on you."

[They hug]

 **Laney:** Well, I'm glad you two finally made up. But how are we supposed to sleep with all this mess?

[They made quite a mess from their food fight and it got all over their beds.]

 **Lucy, Laney & Lynn:** "Lincoln?"

[Lincoln's room]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] "Space...the final frontier. Sure, I'm lucky enough to have a room to call my own, but in the Loud House, we all know when we need to share."

Me: You said it buddy.

Varie: I agree.

[It's revealed that both Lynn, Laney AND Lucy are sleeping with Lincoln in his room tonight until they have time to clean up the mess they made.]

 **Lincoln:** "But just for one night!" [slips on his Loco Lincoln mask] "Buenas noches!"

Me: [Waves to the viewers] God Natt Venner. [Norwegian for "Good Night Friends"]

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I hope this one is a good one.

Star Trek mentions are owned by Gene Roddenberry and the crew and stars of Star Trek.


	24. Spell it Out

It starts with Lucy and Fangs returning home from their nightly walk.

 _[Lucy and Fangs come walking home at night, and enter the house with lightning flashing for their entrance.]_

 **Lucy:** _[content]_ "I so enjoy our nightly strolls, Fangs."

 _[Fangs squeaks in agreement.]_

 _Me, Varie, Lily and Laney are sitting on the couch reading books._

 _Laney: Oh, hey Lucy._

 _Lucy: Hello Laney, J.D., Varie, Lily._

 _Me: Have a nice walk?_

 _Lucy: Yes. It was quite enjoyable._ Anything happen while we were away?

Laney: Well, you could say that. Pro tip: Don't go in the bathroom.

Lucy: Why would I do that?

 **Leni:** _[off-screen]_ "Guys, this looks so good!"

 **Lori:** _[also off-screen]_ "We should literally be interior designers!"

Varie: You'll find out when you see it.

 _[Lucy goes upstairs to see what they're talking about and finds her siblings painting the bathroom pink; Fangs flies away.]_

 **Lucy:** "Hey, guys." _[her siblings gasp in surprise at her appearance.]_ "Why are you painting the bathroom my least favorite color?"

 **Lynn:** "Uh, duh! We all voted on it at the sibling meeting, remember?"

 _[Flashback to the meeting; Me, Varie, and all the siblings but Lucy are gathered.]_

 **Lori:** "So, based on the leftover paint in the garage, are options are pink..." _[giggles]_ "...or black. All in favor of pink?"

 **Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa:** _[raise their hands]_ "AYE!"

Lori: All oppose?

Me, Varie, Laney and Lily: Nay! [We Raise our hands]

 **Lori:** "It's unanimous. _[squeals]_ Pink it is!" _[End flashback]_

 **Lucy:** "Sigh. Well, I wasn't there. But of course, as usual, no one noticed."

Me, Varie, Laney and Lily walk upstairs.

Me: Me, Varie, Laney and Lily voted against the pink and went for black.

Lucy: Why?

Me: I don't really like the color pink. No offense Lola.

Lola: None taken J.D.

Varie: We were outvoted.

Lucy: I know. No one noticed.

 **Lola:** "Oh, come on! Exaggerate much?"

 _[While Leni is painting, she accidentally hits Lucy, stroking her with pink paint.]_

 **Leni:** "Whoops. Sorry, I didn't notice you." _[Pokes Lucy's nose. Laney wipes the pink paint off Lucy]_

Laney: Believe me, Lucy. I tried. But it was 9 against 4. Besides, they didn't notice me either.

Lucy: What makes you think that? [Leni accidentally strokes Laney with pink paint]

Leni: [offscreen] Oh, sorry Laney. Didn't notice you either. [sighs]

 _[Lucy, Fangs, and the pets are performing a séance in the den.]_

 **Lucy:** "Oh, spirits, I summon thee-"

 _[Lori suddenly shrieks.]_

 **Lori:** _[on her phone]_ "What?! No, she did NOT!"

 _[Lucy and the animals disregard it and resume their séance.]_

 **Lucy:** "Oh, spirits, I summon thee-"

 _[Lincoln comes screaming in with his laptop while wearing viking attire.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[to his online friends]_ "Okay, first we send in recon falcons to assess the enemy's firepower!"

 **Lucy:** "Grr..." _[regains her composure]_ "Oh, spirits-"

 _[Enter Lynn practicing as crew coxswain with the twins rowing.]_

 **Lynn:** _[on a megaphone]_ "Easy on starboard! And stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

 **Lucy:** "Ugh!" _[goes into the living room to talk to her siblings who are doing their things at once.]_ "Guys, could you keep it down? I'm trying to contact-" _[gets hit by Lily's oar and is sent flying back into the den.]_ "Oof!"

Laney: Are you okay, Lucy?

Lucy: [Offscreen] What do you think?

Laney: [To her siblings minus Lily] Hey, what's the big idea? You can't just- [gets hit by Lana's oar] OOF! [Flies into the den.

 _[The dinner table]_

 **Lynn Sr.** "Last slice of pie." _[holds it up]_ "Who wants it?"

 _[Lucy raises her hand, but Lola comes rolling down the table.]_

 **Lola:** "AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" _[grabs the slice]_

 _I take the slice from Lola._

 _Lola: Hey! I had that first!_

 _Me: Sorry, Lola but Lucy called it first._

 _I hand Lucy the slice._

 _Lucy: Thanks J.D._

 _Me: You're welcome, Lucy._

 _Laney: You're a true friend J.D._

 _[The sofa area. Lisa is working on her chemicals and Me, Varie and the others are coming in to watch TV.]_

 **Lynn:** "Excuse me."

 **Lucy:** "I call left armrest."

 _[Lana pounces on Lucy and takes the armrest. Lucy brushes herself off, places her book of poems on the coffee table and turns the TV on to her favorite show.]_

 **Announcer:** " _Next on Vampires of Melancholia..._ "

 **Edwin:** "Griselda, I know you're only seeing that werewolf to make me jealous."

 _[The others look bored at it and Lynn makes a buzzer sound on her megaphone.]_

 _Lana: We want to watch a show!_

 _Me: Tough cookies. Lucy was here first. So she gets to watch what she wants._

 _The siblings minus Laney and Lily complain._

 **Luna:** "We voted on tonight's TV show at the sibling meeting."

Me: Too bad. You know the rule. Lucy was here first.

Lucy: What about Lisa? She was in here before me.

Me: True. But she's doing her experiments.

Lucy: Laney, you like Vampires of Melancholia, Right?

Laney: It's a great show, Lucy.

Varie: This is a really cool show.

 **Lucy:** "Will someone please hand me my poetry journal? I have some very strong feelings to express."

 _[Lisa accidentally spills her chemicals. But I grab the book before they got on it and hand it to Lucy]_

 _Me: Careful, Lisa. Here you go, Lucy._

 _Lucy: Thanks J.D. You're a true friend._

 _After the show ends, Lucy decides to go someplace else to write in peace. Me, Varie, Laney, and Lily couldn't help but feel bad for Lucy_

 _[Lucy and Edwin go up into the attic and me, Varie, Laney and Lily decide to go check on her.]_

Laney: [Offscreen] Lucy? Are you up here?

Lucy: What do you want? [Me, Varie, Laney and Lily walk in] Oh. It's you guys.

Me: Sorry about your siblings unfair treatment towards you.

Laney: I'm sure they didn't mean to do it.

 **Lucy:** _[groans]_ "But they did guys. No matter what I do, my siblings walk all over me. At least when things get bad, I can go to my secret dark place." _[notices something wrong with her dark place.]_ "Which they've filled with their junk. Typical. Sigh."

Laney: We'll help you with that. [Me, Varie, Laney, Lily and Lucy push all the junk away] Look, Lucy. Just because they don't listen to you doesn't mean they don't love you.

Lucy: "It's more than that, Laney. They barely notice me. I just wish I can get back at them somehow. [They come across an old chest and notice a tag on it] Oh, look. This trunk belonged to Great Grandma Harriet.

Varie: This was your great grandmothers trunk, Lucy?

Lucy: [Lucy opens it] She was a pretty cool lady." _[holds up a photo of Harriet, who looks identical to Lucy but in period-accurate clothes.]_ "See?"

Me: Wow. She looks just like you, Lucy.

Laney: Well she does bare a resemblance.

Varie: No kidding.

Lily: You showed me an older photo of her when I was a baby.

 _Lucy: Yeah. [takes out a crystal ball and skulls and notices a secret compartment.]_ "Ooh. What's this?" _[opens it and finds a book, picks it up and blows the dust off.]_

Laney " **Ancient Book of Spells"?**.

Lucy: "Whoa." _[looks at the book's array of spells.]_

Me: She was into light and dark magic like me.

Lucy looks at me.

Lucy: You can use magic, J.D.?

Me: Yes. Watch.

I find a good object.

Me: **Menusteu Hestion Xanzia!** [A purple lightning bolt fired from my hand and it hit a bunch of old phonograph records and turned them into a huge pile of gold coins] Ta-da!

Laney: Whoa! That was incredible!

Lily: I didn't know you were capable of doing that, J.D.

Laney went over to the coin pile and picked one up.

Laney: [Notices a wrapper and peels it off] Chocolate Coins! My favorite!

Lily: Cool.

Me: I had a feeling you would like that.

Lucy: "Hmm. If I can't get through to my siblings, maybe a little magic will." _[starts reading]_

 _Laney: Something tells me I'm not going to like where this is going._

 _[The living room]_

 **Lori:** _[on her phone]_ "It's like, Carol got eyelash extensions and suddenly she's too good for us?" _[pause]_ "I know!" _[pause]_ "I KNOW!"

 _[Lucy is watching her from the den.]_

 _Me: So Carol is trying to regain her social status even after the Homecoming Queen Scandal._

 _Laney: Yeah. Some people just can't take a hint._

 _Varie: She was suspended for 3 weeks and she is at it again._

 _Lily: I can't believe her._

 **Lucy:** "So, you like disrupting my séances with your inane phone calls?"

Laney: Do you think that spellbook actually works, Lucy?

 _Lucy: Only one way to find out... [reads an incantation]_ " **Eye of newt and toe of frog, Cease this endless dialogue!** "

 _[Lori's phone suddenly hangs up.]_

 **Lori:** "Whitney? Whitney? Hello? What? No! This can't be happening!"

 _[She goes upstairs and Lucy smiles at the outcome while Me, Varie, Laney and Lily are bewildered on what just happened]_

 _Me: Well I'll be._

 _Laney: I can't believe it! Those spells really worked! I never thought it would, but it did!_

 _Lucy: Oh. You haven't seen anything yet..._

 _[Lana is watching TV on Lucy's spot.]_

 _Me, Varie, Laney, Lily and Lucy are on the staircase._

 **Lucy:** _[from the staircase]_ "So, you like putting my muddy butt on my favorite seat?"

Laney: Lucy, are you sure this is a good idea?

 _Lucy: [reads a spell]_ " **Lizard's leg and howlet's wing, Bring vengeance with an itchy sting!** "

 _[Lana suddenly jumps off the armrest and starts scratching her butt vigorously, Lucy smiles proudly.]_

 _[Lisa is in her room working on her experiments and humming a tune while Lucy watches her from the vent.]_

 **Lucy:** "So you can't help spilling your chemicals on my stuff?" _[reads]_ " **Gall of goat, slips of yew, Turn clumsy fingers into glue!** "

 _[Lisa spills another one of her chemicals.]_

 **Lisa:** "Oopsie." _[picks it up and gets her hand stuck to her flask.]_ "Hmm. That's atypical."

 _[She tries to get it off but keeps crashing into her chemicals while Lucy laughs at her misery. There's an explosion leaving Lisa in a mess.]_

 **Lisa:** "Of course, now I have to tinkle."

As Lucy stood proudly on her revenge on her sisters, Laney begins to worry. Even if Lucy's Magic was real, it shouldn't be used to get back at someone. Later, Me, Varie and Laney were sitting by the staircase watching Leni and Lily watching TV in the Living Room. They then met up with Lucy again.

[Lucy walked downstairs]

Lucy: Laney, you should've seen it. I've used a spell on Lisa and made her all sticky. She's a total mess.

Me: I don't think you should abuse magic like this, Lucy.

Laney: Uh, yeah. Are you sure we should be using those spells to get back at our siblings just because they didn't notice you? I mean, this is the kind of stuff that has unexpected consequences.

Lucy: Don't be like that, Laney. Besides, you know very well they abused you too.

Laney: What are you talking about?

Lucy: I'm talking about all the times they walked all over you.

Laney: No. They would never do that to me.

Lucy: Oh yeah? What about the time Leni rooted through your chest?

[Flashback to Laney going into her room and shocked to find Leni using paint on her ballerina costume]

Leni: OM Gosh! This tutu totes looks prettier in Red [paints Laney's tutu red, Laney snatches the tutu from Leni]

Laney: What do you think you're doing?! You've ruined my tutu!

Leni: More like made it better! It is so your color, Lorraine. [Pinches Laney's cheek. Laney growls furiously.]

Cuts back to the present and Laney's face burns red with rage at the very memory

Me: Uh-oh.

Laney: [Furious] She called me Lorraine! [Lucy smiles and lends the book to Laney] Give me that! [Snatches the spellbook from Lucy and goes and gets up from the staircase and begins to perform a spell] I'll teach you to go through other peoples stuff! [Reads an incantation] **"Bird of fowl and feathers pluck, become a chicken, Cluck Cluck Cluck!"** [Leni gets up from the couch and starts acting like a chicken]

Leni: Bawk. Ba-ba-ba-Bagawk!

Lily Laughs Hysterically

Laney couldn't help but smile at this.

Laney: [laughs] That was incredible! These spells are great! With this I can finally get the respect I deserve!

Lucy: Welcome to the Dark Side.

Varie: I got a bad feeling about this.

[Laney spent most of her day using spells to get back at the other siblings minus Lily. She used one onLola and a patch of hair falls from her head and she screams. Laney giggled. Next she used a spell on Lincoln and he froze like a statue. Laney laughed even more wickedly. Lastly, she casted a spell on Luna and as she was playing her guitar, it stopped making sound. She strummed her guitar and no music played and she was distraught. Laney continues to evilly cackle. Later, Me, Varie, Lily and her were walking downstairs to see Lucy and Edwin]

Laney: Lucy! You should see what I did to Luna! I made her lose her jams and probably her mind!

Lucy: Can't talk. [As Lucy walks up to the attic, we notice the bald spots on the back of Lucy's head]

Me: Ooh! That stickiness spell on Lisa got on her.

We walk up to the attic.

Laney: Why the long face? You should be happy! Thanks to those spells, things are finally going our way!

Lucy: [Takes the book from Laney] Things are going YOUR way. But even if I use the spells, nothing changes around here for me.

Me: What's wrong?

 **Lucy:** They backfired on me. Lori's talking to her friends in person instead of crying over her phone, Lana used Edwin as a butt-scratcher. [Points to her bust] Those lips touched her butt! [Groans] It's so frustrating! _[tosses the book which bounces off a trampoline and hits her in the face, revealing another spell.]_ "Gasp! Laney, Lily, J.D., Varie, Look at this! [we look at the spell]

Varie: That's too extreme!

Laney: Ohhh! This spell is too perfect!

Lucy: I know! It has to work!" _[to the photo]_ "Thanks for giving me a sign." _[rubs her head]_ "Though next time, a simple flickering light will do."

 _[She and Laney begin working on some kind of powder and are humming some kind of chant for it as several candles are arranged in a circle around her. Lincoln pops up.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Luce! Hey, Lanes!"

 _[Lucy quickly flips the circle for her powder below the floor and swaps it out with Lola's tea party set.]_

 **Laney:** Oh! Hello Lincoln. We were just having a little tea party.

 **Lincoln:** "Uh okay. Well anyway. Come on. Time to visit Pop-Pop."

 **Luan:** _[pops up from under Lincoln who's now on her head.]_ "We voted on where to sit in Vanzilla, and you got the soggy seat!"

Lincoln: Sorry, Laney. But the only seat we have left for you is the springy seat.

Laney: [angry] SPRINGY SEAT?! WHY YOU- [Lucy stops her]

 **Lucy:** "You guys go without me. I'm in the middle of something important."

Me: But tell your grandpa we wish him the best.

Luan: We will.

 _[Lincoln and Luan leave and Lucy flips the spot back to her powder and turns to the book.]_

 _Me: [To the Viewers] In case you're wondering where Ed, Double D and Eddy are, They are out of town and won't be back until the day after tomorrow and Woody is over in his house watching TV._

 _Laney: [Steaming] Springy seat indeed..._

 **Lucy:** "Don't worry, Laney. Once this is over, we'll see who sits in the soggy and springy seats from now on."

 _[That night, the two starts sprinkling the powder on all of her siblings' minus Lily's pillows.]_

 **Lucy and Laney:** " **Round about the bedrooms go, on their pillows, spell dust throw. By sunrise, they will have no choice, but to listen to my voice.** "

Laney: [In her Pajamas] Do you really think that spell will work?

 _Lucy: [in her pajamas] Guaranteed._

 _Laney: [Climbs into her bed] Well, Goodnight Lucy, J.D., Varie and Lily._

 _Me: Good night._

 _Varie: Good night._

 _Lily: Good night._

 _Lucy: Good night guys. [to the Harriet photo]_ "Night-night, Great-Grandma Harriet. Yawn." _[opens up her coffin only to find Lynn's sports equipment stored in it.]_ "Ugh! Lynn!" _[dumps the equipment out]_ "This spell cannot work fast enough."

 _[The next morning, Me, Varie, Laney, Lily and Lucy go to the newly pink bathroom to see the others brushing their teeth.]_

Me: Morning girls.

 _Laney: Morning. [whispers] Lets surprise them. [Lucy nods]_

 **Laney and Lucy:** "Hey, guys."

 _[The siblings are startled by their appearance as usual, but when they scream, no sound comes out, much to her content.]_

 _Laney: It worked! [high fives Lucy]_

 _Me: It did work._

 _Varie: Incredible._

 **Lucy:** "Yes! Now everything is gonna change around here."

 _[Lucy is now holding a sibling meeting.]_

 **LUCY'S SIBLING MEETING: REPAINT THE BATHROOM**

 **Lucy:** "Next item of business: repainting the bathroom. All opposed to black, say "nay"."

 _[Her siblings try to say something, but can't without their voices. Me and Varie are smiling.]_

 **Lucy:** "No one?" _[shrugs]_ "Black it is!" _[pulls up the tarp revealing black paint cans.]_

 _[The others look on at them, upset. Later at dinner, Me, Varie, Lily, Lucy and Laney are eating the leftovers while her siblings glare at us.]_

 _Laney: How's that leftover turkey leg?_

 **Lucy:** _[talking with her mouth full]_ "Num, num, num. I can't believe no one else wanted this."

Lily: Lola can you pass the mashed potatoes?

 _[Now they're watching Vampires of Melancholia.]_

 **Edwin:** "Griselda, you're back. I see you've come to your senses."

 **Griselda:** "No, I just found out I'm allergic to wolf hair."

 _[Edwin looks unimpressed at that revelation while Lucy's siblings look unimpressed at her for this decision. Laney's smiling as she watched this. Back in the attic.]_

Laney: Man. Today has been the best day ever.

 **Lucy:** Yep and we have Great Grandma Harriet to thank for that

 _[Suddenly...]_

 **Rita:** _[off-screen]_ "Lynn, what's wrong?"

 _[Lynn is beating on her punching bag which Rita is holding.]_

 **Rita:** "Oh, now, come on, kiddo." _[Lynn delivers a mighty blow to the bag.]_ "Whoa! Your crew meet can't have gone that badly."

Me, Varie, Lucy, Laney and Lily come in.

Me: What happened Ms. Rita?

 _[Lynn takes out her phone to show them a recording of her crew meet where she couldn't tell her teammates to stroke while the opposing team passes them.]_

 **Rival Coxswain:** "Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

 _[Lynn's team's canoe goes in a circle and they lose the race. They get angry at Lynn, toss her off the canoe and into the lake.]_

 _Varie: Those ingrates!_

 **Rita:** _[furious]_ "They literally kicked you off the team? That is not fair!" _[tosses Lynn her phone and starts punching the bag to let out all that tension her daughter did.]_

 _[Lucy and Laney have witnessed that and hears her dad off-screen.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Lincoln, you got one of your friends killed?"

 _[Lincoln shows his dad what happened in Swords & Cyborgs.]_

 **Clyde:** "Commander Loud, what's our move?"

 _[Lincoln couldn't say the command and tries to gesture incoherently.]_

 **Clyde:** "You want us to...frost a birthday cake?"

 _[Lincoln and Rusty are not amused.]_

 **Rusty:** "I think he wants us to attack. I'm just gonna attack." _[as Lincoln tries to protest, Rusty has his character lift his sword and charge into the enemy fortress.]_ "RUSTY SPOKES!"

 **Clyde:** "RUSTY! NOOO!"

 _[Rusty's character gets attacked by cyborgs.]_

 **Rusty:** "Uh-oh."

 **Clyde:** "It's an ambush! Oh, the horror!"

 _[Lucy and Laney look on with worry and hears her mom talking to Lori.]_

 **Rita:** "Lori, honey, I'm sure it's not the end of the world."

 _[through mascara-smudged tears, Lori shows her mom the message.]_

 **Voicemail:** " _What's with the silent treatment, Lori? Do you think you're better than us? Ugh! Whatever. Friendship...over._ "

 **Rita:** _[trying to console her]_ "No worries. You can always hang out with your old mom. You can join my book club."

 _[Lori just wants to cry and covers her face with her pillow. Lucy and Laney look on with despair over what she has done.]_

[Back in the Attic]

Laney: What have we done Lucy? I knew those spells would have consquences and I casted them anyway.

Me: There has to be something we can do to fix this.

Varie: Yeah.

 **Lucy:** I didn't mean to ruin everyone's life. I just hope there's a way to undo the spell." _[finds a shocking small printing]_ "Gasp! Laney, Lily, Look **To put a spell back on the shelf, transfer the effects onto yourself.** Whoa. Lucy, Laney and Lily look at eachother]"

 _[Lori and Leni's room for another sibling meeting, all Loud kids are assembled.]_

 **Lucy:** "Okay, don't worry, guys. _[Her siblings glare at her and Laney]_ We didn't call this meeting to force anymore resolutions on you. I just want to make a confession.

Laney: You see, Lucy and I were getting really fed up with the way you guys walk all over us.

Lucy: So we cast a spell to take away your voices."

 _[The others look confused.]_

 _Laney: I know you're mad at us for it, but there is a way to fix this. The Ancient Book of Spells says we can transfer the effects onto ourselves._

 **Lucy:** "We're really sorry, but don't worry. Yes, We'll never speak again, but I guess we deserve it for-"

 _[Before she can finish, the others all silently show laughter.]_

 **Lucy:** _[confused]_ "Why are you laughing?"

Laney: Or at least I think it's laughter. Hard to tell because you don't have any voices.

 _[Lincoln pokes to his throat and moves his hands up and down.]_

 **Me:** You want us to frost a birthday cake?

 _[Lincoln looks unimpressed. Lori takes out a pad and a pen and writes something down and hands it to Lucy.]_

 **Lucy:** _[reading the message]_ "We didn't take away your voices?"

 _[The others shake their heads.]_

 **Laney:** "Then why are you so silent?"

 _[Luan hands her sisters her phone, showing a recording of Albert in a shuffleboard game with other people. Once their Pop-Pop wins, the siblings cheer loudly.]_

 **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa:** _[lifting him up and chanting him]_ "POP-POP! POP-POP! POP-POP!"

 _[The video ends]_

 **Lucy:** "You lost your voices at Pop-Pop's shuffleboard match?"

 _[They nod]_

 _Me: Your grandpa won! Way to go!_

 _Varie: Congratulations to him!_ But you all got Laryngitis from it?

[They nod]

Me: That stinks. You strained your voices too hard.

 **Lucy:** "But what about my other spells? Lori, I killed your phone."

 _[Lori points to her phone charging.]_

 **Lucy:** "Oh. So the battery just died.

Me: Boy, I hate it when that happens.

Lucy: But Lana, what about my spell to make your butt itch?"

 _[Lana shows her some poison ivy outside by a tree and makes a circular motion with her finger.]_

 **Lucy:** "You rolled around in poison ivy again?"

Me: Ooh! That is painful. One time my dad took me onto the golf course to collect golf balls lost in the woods and I accidentally touched some poison ivy with my leg and I was itching like there's no tomorrow.

 _[Lana starts dragging her butt across the carpet still suffering from the itch. Charles pops out from under Lori's bed and joins Lana in butt dragging.]_

 _Laney: Okay.. But what about you, Lincoln? I casted a spell and turned you into a statue._

 _[Lincoln shakes his head and he and Lynn chased around the room, Lynn touches him and Lincoln freezes up like a statue]_

 _Laney: Oh, you were playing Freeze tag? [Lynn and Lincoln nod]_

 _Me: I love Freeze Tag. Play that all the time in gym class._

 _Laney: But What about Lola? I made her lose her hair._

 _[Lola shakes her head and holds out a green bottle]_

 _Varie: What's that stuff? Hair gel?_

 _[Lola points to Lisa]_

 _Laney: Oh, Lisa's experimental Hair Gel. [Lola nods and uses Lisa's Hair Gel and more of her hair falls out. Lola is silently shocked]_

 _Laney: Wait! Luna! I made a spell to remove your music from your guitar._

 _[Luna shakes her head and pushes in the amp from her room and tries to play her guitar, but no sound was coming out. She banged on the amp]_

 _Me: There's something wrong with your amp? Let me take a look at it._

 _I look at the wiring and I discovered that a wire has been burned._

 _Me: Here it is. Luna, this wire right here got burned bad. You shorted out the speaker._

 _Luna sees a green wire that leads to her speaker totally charred._

 _Me: [to Lisa] Lisa, can you get me some wire clippers, electrical gloves and a spool of green wire?_

 _Lisa went and got me said stuff and I put on the gloves and cut out the burned wire and replace it with a new green wire_.

 _Me: There. Try it now._

 _Luna strums on her guitar and it plays sound again._

 _Me: Hey it works again!_

 _Luna and me High Five._

 _Laney: You're quite the electrician J.D._

 _Me: I help my dad alot around the house with the wiring._

 _Laney: But, Leni. I made you cluck like a chicken! [Leni shows Laney a cartoon about a chicken on her phone. Then acts like one to entertain Lily]_

 _Lily: You do a really good chicken, Leni._

 _Varie: Oh, you were acting like a chicken for Lily? [Leni nods]_

 **Lucy:** "Well, what about you, Lisa? Didn't my spell make your fingers sticky?"

 _[Lisa shakes her head and brings in her board showing a complex equation.]_

 **Lucy:** "I...don't understand any of that."

Me: Looks like some kind of formula for a new type of medicine.

 _[Lisa holds out a tape recorder and plays a recording.]_

 **Recording:** " _Day 1,482 in the lab: accidentally spilled new formula, but turns out to be excellent adhesive. Apply for patent immediately._ "

 _[The recording ends]_

 _Me: You inadvertently made some kind of new super glue. No wonder it was so strong._

 **Lucy:** "Okay. Well, I'm still sorry for casting those spells, even if they didn't work. I should have made more of an effort to tell you guys how I felt."

Laney: We were just so tired of you all treating us like we don't exist. And when I found out about the spellbook I... got a little crazy.

Me: It happens to some of us, Laney. It's called Temporary Insanity.

 _[Lincoln then writes something on the other side of Lisa's blackboard and flips it over to show it.]_

 **Lucy:** " **We're sorry, too.** " _[Luan adds something]_

Laney: [Reads] " **We'll try not to walk all over you anymore.** "

 _[Leni goes up to the board and draws a Tic-Tac-Toe grid with an X in the lower left square.]_

 **Lucy:** "Uh...okay. Thanks, Leni."

 _[Luna notices the time on the alarm clock and signals Lucy by pretending to have fangs.]_

 **Lucy:** "What? Oh! My show's on?"

 _[The others signal her to come along.]_

 **Lucy:** "You guys want to watch it, too?"

 _[They give her a thumbs-up]_

 _Me: Let me cure your voices. Watch this._ [Chant an Incantation] **Vestiga Piyona Serrisa!**

Rainbow light comes out of my hands and it hits Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lana & Lola and Lisa and their voices came back.

Lana: My voice. It's back!

Lori: What did you do, J.D.?

Me: I can use Light and Dark Magic for real.

Laney: Me and Lucy saw J.D. cast a spell up in the attic and it turned a stack of phonograph records into chocolate coins.

Lily: Let's show you.

We go into the attic and Lola takes alot of chocolate coins.

Me: See?

Lincoln: Wow! This is amazing!

Me: Lets go downstairs guys.

 **Lucy:** "That's awesome. We'll be right down. I just have to take care of one thing."

 _[Lucy and Laney are putting all the things she found in the trunk away.]_

 _Laney: Well, I certainly learned my lesson. Next time I'll just talk to my siblings before doing anything rash like casting spells on them. Even though they never worked, but still. It sure was great to finally know that magic is actually real._

 _Lucy: For all it's worth, you would've made a great witch._

 _Laney: Thanks, but I wouldn't use the term "Witch". So, you coming?_

 **Lucy:** Yeah, just a minute. I'll catch up. [Laney walks downstairs. Lucy then talks to the photo of Great Grandma Harriet] "Well, Great-Grandma Harriet, I guess this book of spells didn't work after all." _[holds up a photo of her and her siblings.]_ "But that's okay. because I got a pretty magical result all the same."

 _[She puts the photo of her and her siblings next to Harriet's. Just then, a lightning flash occurs, and the photo of Harriet mysteriously changes her expression from a frown to a smile.]_

 _THE END_

 _Another great fanfiction completed._

 _I decided to show that I can use Light and Dark Magic. I got the idea from my books at home._

 _See you next time._


	25. Homespun

It starts at Me, Varie, Ed, Double D and Eddy walking up to the Loud House. I knock on the door and Lincoln answers it.

Lincoln: Hey guys. Come on in.

Eddy: So what's happening Lincoln?

Lincoln: Just doing my chores for the day.

Eddy: Snoresville!

Me: Need some help?

A Crash is heard.

Lori: "AAH! DANG IT!"

[In the kitchen, Lincoln is taking out the trash when we hear Lori scream.]

Lincoln: "Sounds like someone got trapped in the bathroom again."

Varie: Uh oh.

Upstairs, Laney runs out of her room and towards the bathroom.

Laney: Is everything okay in there?

[Inside the bathroom, Lori, wearing a bathrobe and towel on her head, is holding the doorknob to the bathroom door, which just broke off. She growls at this.]

Lori: "No! I'm locked in the stinking bathroom! Now let me out! Bobby's coming over to study, and I only have three hours to get ready!" [Laney tries to open the door, but the knob broke off and sees through the hole. Lori struggles to open the bathroom door, when suddenly, she slips. She grabs hold of the shower curtain, but it rips off. The pole holding the curtain bonks Lori on the head. Lori growls even louder at this string of events.]

Laney: [Bashes through the door] Hang on Lor- [falls down a hole in the bathroom floor] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I catch Laney as she fell.

Me: Are you alright, Laney?

Laney: Yes, J.D. Thanks to you.

Lori: "THIS HOUSE IS LITERALLY FALLING APART!"

Lincoln: [to the viewers] "Lori's right. With 12 kids, four pets... and two parents who insist on fixing everything themselves, our house is a bit of a, how do I put this nicely, disaster."

Me: It's sounds like you guys have alot of house problems.

Lincoln: Yep.

[Flashback to Lana and Lola brushing their teeth.]

Lincoln: [voice-over] "You've got the faulty water pressure."

[Lana puts her mouth under the faucet, and turns the water pressure on, but nothing comes out. Lola is ticked off at Lana's uncouth method of rinsing her mouth.]

Lana: [leaving the bathroom] "Eh. I'll go borrow some water from Charles' bowl."

Lola: "Try to have a little digni-"

[As Lola was talking, the increased water pressure from the pipes breaks loose, spewing water onto Lola, flinging her into the trash can. Flashback to Luna arriving home late at night with her music equipment.]

'Lincoln: '"And the creaky floorboards."

[As Luna enters the house, she gives a "hang loose" hand gesture and tiptoes over to the staircase. She steps on the first step, making a loud creaking sound. This alerts Lynn Sr., scaring Luna.]

Lynn Sr: "Lori? Leni? Luan?"

Lincoln: "Don't forget about the rotting wood."

[Luna tries to grab hold of the handrail, but the entire staircase breaks apart. As Luna stands back up, Lynn Sr. flashes a light at her.]

Lynn Sr.: "Luna!"

[Flashback to Lincoln adding the finishing touches to a model pirate ship.]

Lincoln: "Then there's the clunky furnace." [Lincoln has just added the captain on the ship.] "Well, Captain. After 13 weeks of careful construction, your ship is finally ready."

[As Lincoln looks on with pride, the furnace begins rattling. As Lincoln holds his model ship in fear, the furnace spews out some soot, covering Lincoln with it and damaging his model ship. Flashback to Lynn Sr. adjusting the TV antenna on a windy day.]

Lincoln: "And the crummy TV signal."

[Inside the house, the kids are complaining that the TV is fuzzy again. Rita is outside putting pillows on a trampoline just in case Lynn Sr. falls off. A sheet of foil lands on Lynn Sr.'s face, blinding him. His vest gets caught on the TV antenna, causing him to get tangled in the antenna.]

Lynn Sr.: [panic-stricken] "Something's got me!"

[Inside the house, the TV signal is back, as a "Peanuts"-esque show appears on the screen.]

Luan: "Wait! Wait! That's perfect!"

[As the Loud kids cheer at the signal being back, Lynn Sr. falls off the roof, along with the TV antenna, causing the signal to be lost again.]

Loud kids: "Aww."

[Flashback to a series of moments where doorknobs and door handles broke off.]

Lincoln: "And the doorknob situation."

Lisa: [doorknob] "Dang it."

Leni: [fridge door handle] "Dang it."

Lynn: [doorknob] "Dang it."

Lucy: [attic cord] "Dang it."

Lori: [doorknob] "Dang it."

Lily: [Faucet Handle] Dang it.

Luna: [flusher handle] "Dang it."

Lincoln: [doorknob] "Dang it."

Laney: [doorknob] OH COME ON!

[End flashback]

[Lincoln has just gotten the trash to the curb, where the mailbox is all banged up and patched up.]

Me: Boy it sounds like you guys are in need of some serious home repair.

Varie: Yeah

Eddy: No kidding.

Lincoln: "Yeah. [thinking] And I feel like there's something I'm leaving out." [The mailbox falls onto his foot.] "YAH! Right. The mailbox." [puts it back up] "Ridiculous. There wasn't even a breeze!"

[Cut to Lisa with a weather machine and wearing a slicker and hat.]

Lisa: "Actually, according to my meteorological instruments, a big storm's a-brewin'. Perhaps a tornado."

Me: [Gasp] A Tornado?!

Lincoln: [doubtful] "What? No way!"

[Cut to the TV with a weather report.]

Patchy: "Patchy Drizzle here with an urgent weather bulletin! A tornado watch has just been issued for the Royal Woods area!"

[Everyone except Lisa gasps]

Lisa: [sighs] "Try and keep up, Patchy."

Rita: "Alright, kids, everyone down to the basement. Your father and I have to secure the TV antenna."

Lynn Sr. "I call trampoline!"

[The basement. Lisa's weather machine is set and the kids and pets are all secured with pillows for comfort on the hard floor and chatting about the situation with concern.]

Me: This is bad. This is Bad. This is very, very bad!

Varie: Yeah.

Ed: [Holds up a pickle] Pickle?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Twins: [holding each other tight] "I'm scared!"

Lisa: "Fear not. A tornado watch doesn't mean a twister's coming, but rather that conditions are right for one. Besides, most residential structures can withstand wind speeds of up to 80 mph."

Luan: "Or, in the case of our house, 2 mph!" [laughs and everyone else, except Laney, laughs with her.]

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one, Luan.

Laney: What do you mean?

Lynn: "Maybe this old heap will blow away, and then we can get a new house!"

Laney: What?!

Lola: [sighs dreamily] "I'll finally get my castle!"

Lori: [texting on her phone] "Ugh. I can't believe I have to postpone my study date with Bobby after I did..." [showing her bod] "...all this."

Laney: Wait! Maybe you're being too hard on the house. This place has gotten us through some bad times.

Lori: Mostly because IT caused all those bad times!

Me: Come on guys. A mans home is his castle.

Varie: Yeah. You guys have lived here for a while.

Luna: "Dudes! Remember the first time Bobby came over to Casa Loud?"

[Flashback to Bobby's first visit to the Loud House. He is dressed maturely with a white shirt and tie and carrying an Italian gift basket. He approaches the door but falls through the porch and gets stuck. Lori and her parents open the door with the oldest sister looking on with concern.]

Bobby: "Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Heh. It's an honor to finally meet you." [extends hand which is now covered in marinara sauce.]

Lori: [gasps] "Boo-Boo Bear! You're literally bleeding!"

Bobby: "Oh." [chuckles and shakes sauces off] "No worries, babe. It's-it's just marinara sauce. Ahem. Could I please use your restroom?"

[In the bathroom, Bobby is trying to use the sink, but the water isn't coming out. Suddenly, a shake and rattle comes out and a jet of water blasts Bobby against the wall. Lucy can see him through the hole in the bathroom floor next to the toilet.]

Lucy: "So, you're Lori's new love interest."

[Bobby yelps and flinches and grabs the doorknob only for it to come off.]

Bobby: "Dang it."

[End flashback. Lori reminisces with passion and her siblings laugh.]

Lori: [sighs dreamily] "Fortunately, our love was strong enough to overcome any obstacle. [sternly] Including creepy sisters who spy on my dates." [referring to Lucy]

Lucy: "Please. You can't expect to have privacy in this house."

[Flashback to Lucy and Lynn trying to sleep.]

Lucy: [inhales] "Sigh." [inhales] "Sigh." [inhales] "Sigh."

[This wakes Lynn up]

Lynn: "Okay, you've been doing that for ten minutes. What's wrong, Luce?"

Laney: You can tell us.

Lucy: [rises up] "Don't tell anyone, but..." [shows Lynn a book called "Hungry Like a..." with a werewolf on the cover.] "...I've been reading this new book series about a werewolf, and it feels like I'm cheating on Edwin." [shows her Edwin poster with a little drawing of her taped to it.]

Laney: Well you shouldn't be, because you're not really cheating on anyone. I mean, Edwin's just a creepy old headpiece.

Lucy: You take that back!

Lola: [having overheard this from her room] "I'd stick with the vampire. Werewolves are hairy and gross. Yech!"

Lana: "Which is exactly why she should go for one!" [howls]

Lori: [having overheard it, too] "But Edwin was her first love!"

Me: [Also overhearing it] Yeah and even though Vampires and Werewolves are both awesome creatures of the night, Edwin is way cooler than a werewolf.

Varie: Mermaids are just as awesome as Vampires and Werewolves

Laney: How can you guys hear that?

Lori: These walls aren't exactly made of steel.

Lynn Sr. [also having overheard it] "Don't these books sound a little old for Lucy?"

[Rita is reading The Mom Jeans Ultimatum.]

Rita: "Of course not, dear. When I was a girl, I read a series about a cute lumberjack."

[Lucy places her pillow over her face and falls back.]

Lucy: "Groan."

[End flashback. Everyone except Lucy is laughing.]

Lucy: [inhales] "Sigh..."

Lisa: "I still fail to grasp your dilemma, as both would-be suitors of Vampires and Werewolves minus Mermaids are mythological beings."

Lucy: "My point was that our walls are ridiculously thin."

Me: Yeah, these walls in this house are as thin as paper. You can punch a hole in them and not get hurt.

Leni: "Yeah! Not to mention leaky!"

[Flashback to Leni working on a new dress. The roof starts to leak.]

Leni: "Uh-oh."

[She stops it with her ruler, but then the leak comes in through the wall. She stops it with her foot. Eventually, all different spots in the room are leaking and she covers the last one with her pincushion in her mouth.]

Leni: "Got it." [hears her phone vibrating] "Dang it!"

[End flashback]

Leni: "And it wasn't even raining! Someone just flushed the upstairs toilet!"

Luan: "Urine trouble then!" [laughs to rimshot] "Get it?" [her siblings groan for the umpteenth time, while me, Varie, and Eddy laugh] "Aw, come on. It was funny!"

[The weather machine is going off and Lisa has the results.]

Lisa: "Good news. Wind speeds have decreased significantly. We should be out of this asbestos-ridden dungeon soon."

[Her siblings and the pets cheer.]

Laney: Do we have to say goodbye to our home?

Lynn: Why not? Didn't do any good for us.

Me: Well if this house gets destroyed, you all can stay at my mansion. We got lots of room.

The Loud siblings hug me.

Lincoln: Thank you J.D. You're a true friend.

Lily: I love you J.D.

Me: Thanks guys.

Lori: "At least it's not flooding like it did in the last big storm."

Me: What happened?

[Flashback to the aftermath of the previous storm Lori mentioned. The entire basement is flooded with the faucet leaking.]

Lisa: "I'll get the buckets."

[Many buckets later]

Lori: "Last one."

[She passes it to Leni, who passes it to Luna, who passes it to Luan, who passes it to Lincoln, who passes it to Lucy, who passes it to Lana, who passes it to Charles, who passes it to Lola, who passes it to Lisa, who passes it to Laney, who dumps the water in the backyard. Pause flashback.]

Laney: "But don't you guys remember what happened after that?"

[Resume flashback. After the last bucket, Lynn gasps and notices something.]

Lynn: "Hey, guys! Check it out!"

[They made a swimming hole in the backyard from the storm water.]

Lynn: "CANNONBALL!" [dives right in]

[Everyone except Lori jumps in.]

Lori: "Ew! I'm not swimming in grody basement water!"

[Lynn resurfaces]

Lynn: "Hey, Lori! I found your missing earring!" [holds up said earring.]

Lori: [gasps] "The one from Bobby? CANNONBALL!" [dives right in]

[End flashback. The kids were happy to remember that time.]

Me: You guys made a swimming hole in your backyard with the flood water? Neat.

Ed: Cool!

Edd: If I saw it I would gladly build a fully functional swimming pool for you all.

Lincoln: Thanks Double D.

Lynn: "Yeah, I guess sometimes, living in a crummy house isn't all bad."

Lincoln: "Yeah, like the time possums got in through the holes in the roof and chewed up the wiring."

[Flashback to that time. The last possum has just fled through the hole. The family is up in the attic where Rita has some bad news.]

Rita: "Sorry, kids. Till we get new cables, there's gonna be no TV or internet."

[The kids respond with despair.]

Laney: Hm. I never needed TV or internet to have fun.

Lynn Sr.: "She's right, kids. In fact, I think I know how to possum the time. Ha-ha!" [His kids, even Luan, groans at his joke.]

Laney: Wow. Even Luan didn't think that was funny.

Lynn Sr.: "Guess what ol' Dad found?"

Lori: [hopeful] "A wireless hotspot?"

Lynn Sr. "Even better!" [shows them a series of books] "My old Pioneer Boy books from when I was a kid! They're about a plucky young lad and his family crossing this great nation in a covered wagon. You guys are gonna love 'em!"

[The kids except Laney all have unimpressed and bored looks on their faces. Later, they're seen reenacting the pioneer days inspired by the books and dressing the part. Lincoln is riding in a toy wagon with his Starship Groupers sleeping bag as a cover, Luna and Lana are playing bluegrass music with Lily dancing to the beat, Leni and Lola are trying on old showgirl outfits as Leni laughs, Laney was dressed as Annie Oakley and was shooting pop guns at aluminum cans, Lori has embroidered a hoop of Bobby, while Lucy has sewn one of a cow skull, Lynn is pushing a hoop with a stick, Luan is juggling horseshoes, and Lisa is making different kinds of old fashioned tonics. Luan drops one of her horseshoes on her foot.]

Luan: "Ow!"

Lisa: [in a Southern accent] "Fret not, lassie. One drop of my mugwump elixir will soothe every ache and pain."

[End flashback]

Lori: "That did turn out to be fun."

[The others agree]

Lisa: "Yes, indeed."

Lynn: "That was pretty cool."

Me: You guys will have to do it again sometime so I can see what it was like.

Eddy: I play a really good John Wayne.

Lola: "That was almost as fun as the time the air conditioner went crazy, and Dad couldn't turn it off."

[Flashback to that time where Lynn Sr. is struggling with the AC. It blasts a bit and he runs off in fear. Inside, the living room has become a winter wonderland for the kids who are in their winter clothes and having fun ice skating, building a snowman, and having a snowball fight. End flashback.]

Luna: "You know, dudes, maybe we've been too hard on the ol' crib. It's got some perks. Like the wicked slanty floors."

[Flashback to a good meal with Lincoln and his older sisters at the grownup table.]

Luna: [leaning chair toward the kitchen and the kiddie table.] "Yo, Lans! Pass the gravy."

[Lana puts the gravy boat on the floor and it slants over to Luna. End flashback.]

Luna: [laughs] "You never have to get up to grab some grub!"

Lynn: "Or a fresh roll of TP."

[Flashback to Lynn using the toilet while reading the sports section without any toilet paper.]

Lynn: "GUYS! I NEED A RELOAD!" [one of them tosses her a roll from the hole and she grabs it.] "And she makes the snag."

[End flashback with them all laughing.]

Eddy: [Raising his Hand] Oooh! Oooh! I have a memory I'd like to share and it's about that tree in the backyard.

Lincoln: Oh yeah, That tree has gotten us through some good times, hasn't it?

We all agree

Eddy: Well, this one is about me and Luan.

Luan: Really?

Eddy: Yeah, it was a few days ago. You had just showed me some good jokes for a special comedy company, but they didn't like them at all. They rejected you. You felt awful and you wanted to quit.

[Cuts to a flashback of that moment. Me, Varie, and All the Loud kids minus Luan are standing in the living room looking worried. Just then, Eddy comes in with a sign that says "WELL DONE, LUAN" on it]

Eddy: Woo-Hoo! Yay Luan! Yeah-(Eddy notices their worried looks) Uh, guys what's going on? Why do you look so worried? And Where's Luan?

Lincoln: [Worried] She's outside in the backyard, Crying.

Me: [worried] The people at the comedy company hated her jokes. [Angry] Bunch of Imbeciles! They wouldn't know good comedy if it hit them in the nose!

Lucy: She hasn't stopped crying since she got back.

Eddy: Oh no! Well let me go talk to her.

Eddy ran outside to the backyard with a box of tissues in his hand and sees Luan sobbing under the tree. Her joke notebook was right next to the tree. He goes up to her.

Eddy: Luan? Are you okay?

She turns and instantly hugs him

Luan: (Sobbing Hard) Oh Eddy! It went horrible! They said my jokes are stupid and atrocious! They're a total disgrace! Like the worst kind of jokes ever known!

She continues to sob and Eddy continues to hug her

Eddy: (sighs) I'm sorry Luan.

They touch noses

Luan: Do you think my jokes are funny, Eddy?

Eddy: They are more than just funny. They're Hilarious! You showed them to me yesterday and I thought they were comedy gold. And if that company can't see that, then they're just a bunch of humorless nimrods!

Luan: I don't know, They said I wasn't worth following in Comedy Footsteps. Maybe I should just quit comedy.

Eddy: (Gasp) Luan! Don't say that! You love Comedy and you're really good at it. Don't let those humorless nimrods at that company tell you that you're not good. Keep going, keep doing what you love. I would feel awful if you gave up.

Luan: (sniffs) Thank you Eddy.

Eddy: (hands her the box of tissues) Tissue?

Luan: Sure.

She uses the tissues and hugs Eddy.

Luan: Eddy, there's something I need to tell you.

Eddy: Sure Luan. You can tell me anything.

Luan: When I was at that building and I thought I was gonna bomb, there was only one person who I was thinking of, and it wasn't who I thought it'd be. It was you Eddy. I kept thinking: I hope I make it through this so I can see my little Eddy's face again.

Eddy: Really?

Luan: (moves closer to him and takes his hands) There's only one boy who's always been there for me. Who makes me feel like I'm more than I ever thought I could be. Who helped me get better after I broke up with Benny. That I'm just... Me. And that's okay. The truth is... I love you. (She gazes into Eddy's eyes and sheds a tear) Oh, I love you so much, Eddy!

She grabs Eddy and kisses him on the lips. This lasts for about 2 minutes. The moment she lets go he moans.

Eddy: Luan, I just have one thing for you.

Eddy goes up to her and starts making out with her again. Cuts back to the present where Luan's siblings are aw-ing at the flashback while Eddy and Luan hug eachother.

Loud Siblings minus Luan: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I shed tears of happiness for them

Me: (Sniffs and wipes away the tears) That was beautiful!

Varie: Yes it was. I'll never forget that.

Ed: Isn't love beautiful Double D?

Edd: It sure is Ed. I can tell that Eddy and Luan were made for eachother.

Laney: I agree Double D.

Eddy: Best 2 minutes of my life.

Luan: (To Eddy) Me too.

They kiss again.

Laney: Lets review some more memories.

Lincoln: "The broken doorbell can come in handy, too."

[Flashback to a time they ordered pizza and the delivery guy presses the doorbell only to be shocked by its faulty wiring. He drops all the boxes meant for the Louds and runs off. The kids answer and smack their lips with hunger. End flashback.]

Lincoln: "I can't remember the last time we paid for pizza."

[The kids laugh some more.]

Laney: And don't forget the super springy couch!

[Flashback to when Laney was reading a book, when she got excited at a certain moment, she started to bounce lightly, when she noticed this she started jumping on it and she started to giggle, until it bounced her so high that she smashed a hole in the ceiling]

Luna: [offscreen] Occupado!

Laney: Sorry, Luna.

[Flashback ends and we all laugh again]

Lynn: "Guess that explains why we have that hole. And boy did that come in handy."

Lori: "Um, we got it, Lynn."

Lynn: "Oh. Okay. Just wanted to be sure."

Lily: [Walks up to the wall] I have a great memory, it was Mom and Dad's anniversary weekend."

[Flashback to said weekend. The parents are driving off and the kids wave goodbye.]

Kids: "BYE! HAVE FUN!"

Lincoln: "Okay, guys, it's time to put Operation Paint The Peeling House To Give Mom And Dad The Greatest Anniversary Gift Ever And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation...into action!"

[The kids go into the garage.]

Lucy: "I still think adjacent burial plots would have been a better gift. Nothing says romance like eternity." [The others just slowly inch away from Lucy after hearing that. Later, as Lincoln puts on the last coat, the horn sounds.]

Lincoln: "They're back! Paintbrushes down!"

[Their parents step out of the car and find their house completely covered in a rainbow nightmare.]

Loud Kids: "SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Lynn Sr. and Rita: [appalled] "Good...gravy..."

Lincoln: "So, you like it?"

Lynn Sr. and Rita: "Uh..."

[The kids are immediately painting the house back to the way it was before. Lily paints a hand print on the side of the quick, and the others follow suit, each colored handprint matching their themed color.]

Lynn Sr. [tear-stricken] "Best...anniversary gift...EVER!"

[End flashback]

Luan: "That was a great story, Lily."

Lily: Thanks Luan.

Me: That operation would've been Operation: Rainbow Anniversary.

Lincoln: That's a perfect name.

[We all laugh again. Just then, Lisa's weather machine goes off again.]

Me: Uh oh! I don't like the sound of that!

Lori: [concerned] "What's going on? Is the storm over?"

Lisa: "Uh. Actually, wind speeds have increased significantly. Meaning the tornado watch is about to become a tornado warning." [The siblings gasp in fear, and a siren on Lisa's weather machine begins blaring.] "And there it is."

[Rita and Lynn Sr. enter the basement.]

Lynn Sr: "NOBODY PANIC!"

Thunder roars outside.

Varie: Here it comes!

Lynn: [regretful] "I guess it's not such a bad house after all."

Lisa: "Definitely."

[As the sisters agree with Lynn's statement, the sound of thunder begins roaring like crazy, causing the light in the basement to begin flickering and wind starts blowing violently.]

Lana: "I don't want our house to blow away!"

Lynn: "Me neither."

Lisa: "I take back what I said before."

Luan: "Yeah, we have so many memories in these walls."

Luna: "I'm sorry I ever ragged on this place."

Lynn: "Me too."

Leni: "We're so sorry, house!"

Lola: "Me too!"

Lana: "Me three!"

Laney: We've been through so much together! I don't wanna lose you!

Lincoln: Me neither! [confessing] "You might be old and creaky and full of leaks, but you're ours. And we love you!"

Me: It was a pleasure to be in your presence!

Varie: Same here!

[As the winds increase with power, Me, Varie, Ed, Edd, Eddy the siblings and the pets begin trembling in fear at the impending doom that's about to hit us. After eight seconds of cowering, the winds suddenly cease, the thunder stops roaring, and the light stops flickering. Lisa checks her machine.]

Lisa: "All clear!"

Me: Wow! That was quick.

Lincoln: "Let's go check on the house!" [the siblings expect Lynn all run upstairs out of the attic.] "I hope the house is okay!"

Lynn: [with a roll of toilet paper] "I'll check the hole in the bathroom floor."

[Outside. The neighborhood is littered with rubble all over. The siblings and parents are looking at their house with deep concern. A passing bicyclist approaches them.]

Bicyclist: "Yikes. You guys were hit hard."

[The house and Woody's house are revealed to be just the same.]

Lincoln: "Nope, this is how our house always looks. And we wouldn't want it any other way."

Me: You said it buddy!

Laney: And lets keep it that way.

Varie: I agree.

Ed: Me too.

Edd: I concur.

Eddy: Same here and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Me: Me and Varie are going out to survey the damage and see if anyone needs help.

Varie: We'll be back in a few.

Lynn Sr.: "All right. Be safe. Everyone, back inside."

Me and Varie fly off.

[Lynn Sr. attempts to open the door, only for the door handle to break off.]

Loud Family: "Dang it!"

Edd: Oh for the love of!

THE END

Two fanfictions done in one day.

That's a record for some. I want to thank ThomperFan for the idea for the romantic scenario to add for this one. This was truly an interesting one.

See you next time.


	26. Tornado Aftermath (Homespun Part 2)

It starts out with Me and Varie flying over Royal Woods. We see that there was only some minor damage done to some of the houses.

Me: Boy, hardly any houses got hit at all.

Varie: Yeah. We were lucky.

Me: [To the Viewers] The city had just been hit by a tornado and me and Varie are out surveying the damage and looking for anyone that might need some help. Luckily, Me, Varie and our friends the Loud's and the Ed's were in the basement of the Loud House when it hit. Tornadoes hardly ever hit Detroit and the last one we got was back in 1997.

Varie: Yeah. Thank goodness.

We fly over a bunch of houses and we see a shocking sight.

The Santiago residence was completely destroyed and Bobby, Ronnie Anne and their mom Maria Santiago are sitting on the sidewalk crying.

Varie: Oh, man. That's Bobby's house.

Me: What's left of it. It's gone. They took a direct hit.

Me and Varie land.

Me: Bobby, Ronnie Anne. Thank goodness you guys are alright.

Bobby: J.D. amigo. Thank you. But our house is not! (Crying)

Ronnie Anne: We lost everything in the tornado. We have no place to go.

Me: Varie, you better get Lori and Lincoln down here.

Varie: I'm on it.

Varie pulls out her clamshell cell phone and dials Lori's phone.

Lori: [On Varie's Phone] Hello?

Varie: Lori, it's Varie. Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house has been completely destroyed.

Lori: (Gasp) Are they alright!?

Varie: Yes. They are.

Lori: Me and Lincoln will be right over!

Varie: Okay. [Hangs up]

Me: Are Lori and Lincoln on their way?

Varie: Yes, they are.

10 minutes later, Vanzilla pulls up and Lori and Lincoln are in it.

Lori: Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!

Lori and Lincoln get out and Lori hugs Bobby.

Lincoln: Thank goodness you guys are okay.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah we are okay. But we lost everything. Look.

Ronnie Anne shows us the destroyed house.

Lincoln: Man. You guys got hit head on.

Me: Yeah. It was a direct hit on them. Lets search through the rubble and see if we can find some stuff that we can save.

Maria: Okay.

We dig through the remains of the destroyed Santiago residence and find the stove, refrigerator, and all the food in the pantry still intact. Ronnie Anne's room is still there but Bobby's is completely gone. Maria's room was half destroyed but some of her clothes and furniture were still intact. Bobby's work clothes are still intact.

Me: Well some of the house is salvageable. But the rest is completely gone. Mrs. Santiago, do you guys have Homeowners Insurance?

Maria: I'm afraid not, J.D. Bobby's jobs provide the money for my family including my job as a nurse at the hospital.

Me: Oh man. Well. Our only option is to have you guys live in the Loud house until you guys get back on your feet. Lori would like that. Right?

Bobby: I think she would. What do you think babe?

Lori hugs Bobby.

Lori: I would love that Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear.

Lincoln: I would like having Ronnie Anne in my house.

Ronnie Anne: Me too, Lame-o.

Bobby: J.D. we're other houses hit besides ours?

Me: No. We surveyed the whole area of Royal Woods and found that only your house was a near total loss.

Varie: We'll have to talk this over with Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita.

Back at the Loud house, Vanzilla drives up with Lori, Lincoln, Maria, Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Me and Varie land and we all see that Double D had fixed up the entire Loud House completely good as new. It was also expanded and made bigger than before. We were shocked.

Me: What happened to the house while we were gone?

Edd: [Offscreen] I renovated the whole place while you were gone.

Varie: Double D. You are amazing. You should be a home contractor.

Edd: Thank you Varie. I figured because the Loud family lives under such small accomodations and poor housing mechanics, I decided to expand and upgrade the house.

Me: I'm not surprised. It looks great Double D.

Lincoln: I guess our home repairs have been fixed. What do we owe you Double D?

Edd: No charge Lincoln. I build alot of stuff so I figured I could help out.

Lincoln: Thanks Double D. You're a good friend.

Varie: Lets go check it out and get Maria, Bobby and Ronnie Anne settled in after talking to Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita.

We all check it out and the living room had better furniture, larger television, a great video game system and nice decorative furniture. The kitchen now looked like a commercial restaurant kitchen, All the siblings rooms were bigger and Lincoln now doesn't live in a converted linen closet anymore. Lola and Lana's Room have a glass divider wall with a door in the middle. Lana's room is a jungle filled with all kinds of plants and her animal friends. Lola's room is now a pageant stage and princess castle. Lucy's Room is a dark vampire crypt. Lisa's room is now a fully functional high tech laboratory. Lori's room is now a make up studio. Leni's room is now a full fledge fashion design studio. Luna's Room is now a rock and roll recording studio. Luan's room is now a comedy gag studio and April Fool's pranking simulator. Lynn's room is now a sports practice room loaded with equipment. Lily's room is now a huge beautiful aquarium with lots of colorful fish. Laney's room is an art studio and library. Lincoln's room is now an arcade and has lots of space to have fun. The walls are thicker and sound can't get through them. The pipes are now stronger than ever and the air conditioner is fixed, and more.

Me: Wow! Double D. You've really made this house a great paradise.

Edd: Thank you J.D.

Me and Varie later told Lynn Sr. and Rita what happened to Maria, Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

Lynn Sr.: So their house has been destroyed?

Me: Yeah. Almost nothing left.

Rita: Well of course you three can stay here.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. Welcome to the Loud House. Friends.

There were separate rooms down in the basement. Maria lives in the 2nd Master Bedroom. Bobby and Ronnie Anne each have their own room in the basement. Bobby's room is a special room that has all sorts of gadgets and his work clothes and more and it has a special communication view window that goes into Lori's Room. Ronnie Anne's room has all her stuff from home in it like her clothes, pictures of her and Lincoln and more.

It was a grand time for the Loud's and the Santiago's.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to make a sequel to the episode Homespun. It's an original episode within an episode if you will.

Until next time. See you then.


	27. No Guts, No Glori

It starts out with Me, Varie, Woody and Eddy arriving at the Loud House.

I knock on the door and Lynn Sr. opens the door.

Lynn Sr.: Hello guys. Come on in.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn.

Eddy: Hey L Sr. What's up?

Lynn Sr.: Not much Eddy. Where's Ed and Double D?

Eddy: Oh they couldn't come today. They decided to spend time with their mom and dad.

Lynn Sr.: Oh that's okay.

We go up to Lincoln's room, where he is enjoying a nice glass of lemonade with a crazy straw.

Me: Hi, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Varie: Whatcha doing?

Lincoln: "Well, it's Friday night. You survived another week of school. Now it's time to kick back, forget your troubles, and crack open a brand new video game." [gets out a copy of Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter and smells it.] "Love that new game smell." [Suddenly picks up another scent; and we do too.]

Me: Uh, that doesn't smell like new video games.

Varie: It smells like fresh flowers in the springtime.

Woody: It smells really good.

Lincoln: "Wait a minute." [sniffs again] "Is that...Oh no!"

[Soon, his sisters start picking up the scent as well.]

Lucy: "Sniff. Sniff."

Lincoln: "Mom's expensive perfume. Which can only mean one thing." [checks the calendar and finds out what tonight is...] "Date night! Which can only mean one other thing!"

Rita: "Lori's in charge! Do as she says! Bye!" [leaves]

Lincoln: "NOOOOOOOOO! She gets a sick thrill from bossing us around! In this house, we call her the Queen of-"

Lori: [from upstairs] "NO!" [unplugs Luna's amplifiers] "NO MUSIC!" [tosses Lana's mud pie in the trash] "NO MUD PIES!" [approaches Leni who's talking on the phone] "NO-"

Leni: "Way! That's totes cray cray!"

Lori: [hangs up Leni's call] "No phone calls." [Takes away Laney's book] No reading.

Laney: Hey! You can't just-

Lori gave Laney an intimidating look.

Laney: Nevermind...

Lori: [takes away Lincoln's game] "AND NO VIDEO GAMES!"

[Lori dresses up in a military uniform and blows a whistle that summons Me, Varie, Eddy, Woody and Lori's siblings, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and the pets to the front room. I stand in attention saluting her]

Lori: "At ease!" [Everyone feels calmer now and I still stand in attention] "JUST KIDDING! NOBODY IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESENCE!" [the others regain their forms] "As you know, Mom and Dad left me in charge. That means, you have to do as I say, whether you're tall, short, or covered in fur and can only understand the word "sit"."

[Charles, Cliff, and Geo sit down on command, but Walt tips over in his attempt and knocks Geo's hamster ball to the side.]

Lori: [busts out a chart of tonight's schedule] "Now, here is our schedule for this evening. 6:00 to 7:00: Sitting on bed with arms folded. 7:00 to 7:30: Chow. 7:30 to 8:00: Thorough cleaning of mess hall. 8:00: Staring at wall until falling asleep. Everyone got that?"

Me, Varie, Woody, Eddy, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Lisa, and Lily: "MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!"

Lana: "SIR, YES, SIR!"

[Lori glares at Lana for calling her "sir".]

Me: [I salute] General Lori Ma'am?

Lori: General Lori. I like the sound of that. What Is it soldier?

Me: You would make a great military commanding officer for the Army, Ma'am!

Lori: "[to me] THANK YOU! [To everyone else] Everyone but J.D., DISMISSED!"

[Everyone but me rushes back to their rooms while Geo hops in his ball up each step.]

Lori: Why did you call me General Lori, J.D.?

Me: Sorry, Lori. It's a force of habit. Whenever I get involved in a military type scenario I pretend like I'm part of the military.

Lori: Oh I get it. Well that's okay. Thanks for the military rank. Do you think I would be a good General?

Me: You definitely have what it takes. My grandfathers both fought in World War II and I carry them close to my heart and in memory.

Lori: That's very thoughtful. Anyway. DISMISSED!

I salute and march up to Lincoln's room.

In Lincoln's room, Me, Varie, Woody and Lincoln are sitting on Lincoln's bed with our arms folded.

Me: This sucks eggs. I thought we were gonna have fun tonight. I guess it's gonna be a boring day.

Lincoln: [Determined] Not if I have to say anything about it!.

[Lincoln opens his door and puts a note in Geo's hamster ball.]

Lincoln: "Hey, Geo. Want a snack, boy?" [tosses the snack over to Lola and Lana's door.]

[Geo rolls over, opens his ball, gets the treat, and gets the twins' attention; Lincoln does this with his other sisters; the note tells them to meet in Lincoln's room and they sneak over to Lincoln's room; Luan and Eddy had camouflaged themselves with the wall and sneak in; Leni is the only one who still hasn't snuck out of her room; she begins to sneak by her while wearing a scarf.]

Lori: [suspicious] "Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni: "I'm not Leni. I'm wearing a scarf."

Lori: [not fooled one bit] "You've got five minutes to do your business."

[Leni goes out and sneaks over to Lincoln's room to join the others for a big meeting.]

Lola: This better be good. You know how much trouble we'll be in if Lori finds out we're not in our rooms?"

Eddy: Lincoln, I didn't know Lori was so strict about having everyone in their rooms when she babysits.

Lincoln: "Rooms? More like prison cells! Every time Lori's left in charge, she makes our lives miserable. Well, I say no more! It's time to take back our Friday nights! Luna, do you like it when Lori unplugs your amp mid-jam?"

Luna: "It's way harsh."

Lincoln: "And Lana, how about when Lori throws out your mud pies?"

Lana: "I work hard on those!"

Lincoln: "And Lily, what about when Lori won't let you read about fish and talk to your mermaid friends when they visit?"

Lily: Those mermaids are like my sisters.

Lincoln: "Then let's do something about it!"

Me, Varie, Woody, Eddy, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily: "YEAH!"

Laney: WAIT! [we all look at her] Um, I know you guys have a problem with Lori's rules but we shouldn't resort to breaking them.

Lana: Yeah right! Like we will take advice from a suck-up!

Me: [scolding] Hey! Lana, that was totally uncalled for!

Varie: Yeah. We have enough already to deal with.

Laney: Suck-up? What are you talking about?

Lana: You've never broken a rule in your life! Always puttin' on a goody goody routine for Lori.

Laney: Hey! I can be a rulebreaker to Lori.

Lana: Then why can't you?

Laney: Ummm. Maybe, because there are some specific rules...

Lana: Or maybe, you're afraid of her!

Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily: Ooooh!

Laney: [Furious] THAT'S IT! COUNT ME IN!

Lincoln: All right now here's the plan...

[Back in Lori room, Lori is trying to paint her toenails like in Sixteen 1/2 Magazine, but she doesn't seem to have gotten it down; suddenly, Luna's jam is back on, which Lori does not take well as it's going against her orders.]

Lori: [sees Lily playing] "Lily? What are you-"

[Just then, there are some creaks and Lori notices that we are right behind her; we tackle her and she screams for help; just then, it's revealed that we tied her up to a chair.]

Lori: [furious] "Hey! What is going on?"

Lincoln: "Your power trip is over! We're taking back our Friday nights!"

Lori: "Power trip?"

Lincoln: "Just admit it. You get a sick thrill out of bossing us around."

[Me, Varie, Woody, Eddy and The other sisters concur.]

Lori: "You think I enjoy this?

Me: Well yeah. What else would we think?

Lori: Well, unfortunately, I'm the only one who can keep this house from ending up in a pile of rubble! It's not like any of you could do it."

Lana: "Yuh-huh. Lincoln could."

Lincoln: [surprised] "I could?"

Laney: Yeah! He's twice the better babysitter than you! We're thinkin' Lincoln!

Me: You can do it buddy.

Me, Varie, Woody, Eddy, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily: "WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN! WE'RE THINKIN' LINCOLN!"

[Lincoln and Lori are flabbergasted at this.]

Lori: [condescendingly] "Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box."

[Cliff is right next to his little box and suddenly goes right on the carpet.]

Varie: We got three words for you: BRING. IT. ON!

Lincoln: "Challenge accepted!" [takes the whistle] "Take her away!"

[the other sisters carry her to her room.]

Lori: "You won't last five minutes!" [laughs maniacally] HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Me: [shuts the door] "Lola, guard this door. No one goes in, no one comes out."

[Lola nods in agreement and gets a Golf club to guard the door while dressing up as a security guard.]

Lincoln: "Say goodbye to the Queen of No..." [tosses whistle on the floor] "...and hello to the King of Yes!"

[Me, Varie, Woody, Eddy and The sisters cheer in victory; Luna is finally jamming out.]

Lincoln: "Yes to music!" [cranks the tunes and puts a happy face on Lana's mud pie.] "Yes to mud!"

Leni: [on the phone] "Seriously?"

Lincoln: "Yes to phone calls! [Gives Laney her book] Yes to reading! And yes to video games!" [turns his game on]

SUPER MEGA BRAWLERS TURBO FIGHTER XXIV

Game announcer: "Round 1: Fight!"

[But just before Me, Woody, Eddy and Lincoln can finally start playing, Leni screams and Lincoln pauses the game and we go to see what's wrong; it turns out that Luan is chasing Leni around with a rubber spider.]

Lincoln: "Uh...okay. Have fun. Just don't get too crazy."

Eddy: [Laughs] Luan you always are so funny! That's why I love you!

Luan: [Chasing Leni] Thanks Eddy my Joker King.

[Just then, Luna's amps are at a really high volume.]

Lincoln: "RAD SOUNDS! MAYBE NOT SO LOUD!" [turns it down a little which Luna doesn't understand.]

[Me, Woody, Eddy and Lincoln try to get back to our game, but there's a suddenly explosion and the smoke alarm goes off and we go check it out; Lisa comes out of her room.]

Lincoln: [concerned] "What was that?!"

Lisa: "It's science. You wouldn't understand." [just then, a tentacle grabs Lisa and drags her back in.] "AAH!" [the door closes.]

Me: That was awesome.

Eddy: Geez louise!

Me: As Ed would say: Cool.

Lincoln: "Just keep it on a leash!"

[Just before we can resume his game, we finds Lana casts a fishing rod right into the fish tank.]

Lincoln: "Lana! You can't fish in there! Those are pets."

[Lynn comes in with a bucket of dirt and pours the dirt on the floor.]

Varie: "Lynn! What are you doing?"

Lynn: "Can't ride a dirt bike without dirt."

Laney: Dirt bike? You can't ride a dirt bike in the house!

Lynn: What are you gonna do? Tell Lori? [chuckles]

Lincoln: "Give me that bucket!"

Annoyed by the thought of her being a rule-following suckup, Laney went to the fridge and grabbed some leftover pizza and went to the dining room. She hid under the table and spotted Lana.

Laney: Hey Lana! Would a suck-up do this?

She then throws a slice of pizza, but Lana dodged it and it hit Lucy instead. It was silent for a moment. Then Lucy had some waffles in her hands.

Lucy: Game on.

They all smiled and they commenced a food fight.

[Suddenly, Me, Varie, Eddy, Woody, and Lincoln are in a crossfire of pizza slices and waffles tossed by Lana, Laney and Lucy who are having a food fight; he shields himself with a cookie sheet and the pizza and waffles plaster all over it and make a rather gorgeous painting which impresses him.]

Varie: Ooh. That's a colorful work of food art.

Meanwhile at the messed up table, Laney couldn't help but laugh at how much fun this was.

Laney: That. Was. GREAT!

Lana: I knew you'd come around.

Laney: Why stop here? We got the whole night to ourselves! What do you say we get reeeeeeeeally crazy!?

Lana: Now your talking!

[Lynn is pouring water from the hose all over the carpet and then gets pegged by an incoming gourd; the hose then starts going wild; Leni is on the phone while Luan is still chasing her with her rubber spider.]

Leni: "Hi, exterminator guy! Do you do spiders?" [sees the hose] "Ew! What about water snakes?"

[The hose squirts Luan but she resumes chasing Leni; Lincoln trips over the telephone wire and lands in the mud and notices Lucy built a fort of Lily's spare diapers and me, Varie, Eddy, Lily and Woody are with her.]

Lincoln: "Lucy! What are you doing with all those diapers?"

[Lana screams like a madman and fires a barrage of meatballs.]

Lucy: "Incoming." [gets down]

Lincoln: [takes cover with her only for their fort wall to be damaged.] "Diaper wall breach!"

[I fire a ketchup squirt bottle gun at Lana as she fires a cupcake at them, but Lucy stops it by plugging up the hole with a bunch of spare diapers]

Eddy pulls out a gun that he, Ed, and Double D made at the Junkyard in Peach Creek while living Ed's favorite movie "Robot Rebel Ranch" and fired mustard at Lana and it drenched her.

Lily: Nice shot Eddy.

Eddy: Thanks Lily.

Luna: "FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK!" [sets her amps to "Super Max" and has fireworks all set up for a big finale.]

Me: Duck and cover!

Lincoln: "LUNA!" [slow motion] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

[Too late; Luna plays a chord and the noise blasts Lincoln right into the wall which leaves a dent of unsightly residue; just then, Lori's taunting words echo in his mind.]

Echo Lori: "Lincoln in charge? Ha! He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box."

[Cliff is right next to his litter box, but I grab him and place him in the litter box.]

Me: Now you go in the litter box from now on Cliff.

Cliff meows and I pet him.

Lincoln: "Thanks J.D." [Sees the destruction and gets steamed up; unplugs Luna's amps] "No guitar playing..." [takes Lana's food]"...no food fights..." [stops Lynn from riding her bike in the house] "...no dirt bikes, and no science experiments!" [takes Lisa's beakers and tosses them, causing an explosion.]

[The others aren't too happy with Lincoln suddenly changing his mind.]

Lynn: "Who do you think you are? Lori?

[His sisters minus Laney and Lily start laughing at him and go back to enjoying their Friday night.]

Lincoln: "No. I'm not." [realizing] "Lori! J.D., Varie, Eddy, Woody, Laney, Lily! Come on! We got to get Lori!"

Me: We're right behind you.

Varie: I've had enough fun for one night.

Laney: Me too.

Lily: Same here.

Woody: Yeah.

Eddy: Sure. Why not. Luan?

Luan: Yes, Eddy?

Eddy: I've had enough fun for tonight.

Luan: Me too. I'll go with you.

[Me, Varie, Eddy, Woody, Luan, Laney and Lily head to Lori's room only to be stopped by Lola.]

Lola: "Hey! No one goes in, no one comes out! Boss's orders!"

Me: "Those were my orders! Let me in!"

Lola: "I'm gonna need you to step back. All of you."

Lincoln: "Sorry about this, Lola." [charges at Lola with a war cry; Lola is about to whack him with the golf club but I use the Force and pull it out of her hands and I grab it.]

Me: Sorry Lola. But Mr. Lynn would be really mad if we ruined his golf club.

Luan: Yeah. This wouldn't amount to a good slice! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie and Eddy Laugh.

Me: Good one, Luan!

Varie: Funny.

Eddy: That was a good one.

[Meanwhile, Lori has somehow already broken free of her rope bindings and is filing her nails when the door opens and in comes Me, Varie, Lincoln, Eddy, Woody, Laney and Lily.] Lincoln: "Lori! Lori!"

Lori: "Ha! I knew you wouldn't last five minutes."

Lincoln: [despondently] "It's only been five minutes?"

Laney: Actually it's been more than 5 minutes, Lori.

Lincoln: [gets it together] "It's a mad house down there! You've got to help me!"

Lori: "Nah. I'm thinkin' Lincoln. You handle it."

Lincoln: "I can't! You're the only one who can keep this house from ending up in a pile of rubble." [Luna's fireworks go off] "Or ashes."

Lori: "And?"

Lincoln: "I couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box."

Me: Actually I did and he knows where to go from now on.

Lori: "Oh. Well good work J.D. And?"

Lincoln: "I'm sorry."

Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Eddy and Luan apologize too.

Lori: "That's all I needed to hear." [puts on military shades] "Let's roll!"

Me: [Salutes] Right with you General Lori!

[We open the door with Lola still standing guard.]

Lincoln: "I don't know how to get past her. She's an animal."

[Lori covers his mouth, holds up a pile of glitter, and blows it in Lola's direction.]

Lola: [giddily chases after the sparkly cloud] "GLITTER!"

Me: Very clever.

Lincoln: [impressed] "Glitter. Nice."

Luan: That sure SPARKLED. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one, Luan!

[We go downstairs where Lincoln shows Lori the chaos caused by their sisters' antics.]

Lincoln: [scared] "See what I mean?!"

Lori: "Observe." [busts out her whistle and blows it and gets their attention.] "MOM AND DAD ARE GONNA BE HOME IN 10 MINUTES!"

[The other sisters hurry and get to cleaning up the mess they made.]

Lincoln: "Brilliant."

Lori: "Yeah, you learn a few tricks as you get older."

Me: I misjudged you Lori. You really do know what you're doing.

Lori: Thank you. [hears her phone ringing and answers it] "Hello? Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. Bye." [hangs up]

Lincoln: "Who was that?"

Lori: "Mom and Dad. They're gonna be home in 10 minutes."

Me: UH OH!

Lincoln: [panicking] "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

Lori: "I got this. Luna. A little clean up music?"

Luna: "You got it, sis!"

[Three colorful boxes, one red, one yellow, and one purple are shown with Luna preparing to start the montage; she is also colored in to match the boxes like in the show's opening.]

Luna: "1, 2, 3!"

[Lori blows her whistle and everyone does what they can to clean the house; Lana puts the fish back in the tank, Lisa scrubs up the living room with a soap cannon and the help of her tentacle friend; Leni and Luan untangle the phone wire; Lynn uses the hose to clean the kitchen and then puts it outside; Lola ties up some trash and Lynn yanks it up on her dirt bike; they do the finish touches and carry everything else away as if the house was the same as it was when their parents left.]

Luna: "GOODNIGHT, LOUD HOUSE!"

[The other sisters go back to their rooms after a crazy Friday night; their parents are approaching and just as it seems all is well, there's still a dent in the wall from Lincoln's impact caused by Luna's power chord.]

Lincoln: [gasps] "The wall!" [sees the painting from the food fight] "Lori! Catch!" [tosses it to Lori.]

[Lori catches it and puts it right over the dent; their parents enter.]

Lynn Sr.: "Wow! I can't believe the house is still standing!"

Lincoln: "What'd you expect? Lori's in charge."

Me: Mm-hmm! General Lori knows how to handle things.

Lynn Sr.: General Lori. I think that's a good title for her.

Rita: "So, what are you guys up to?"

Lori: "Oh, we were just about to play a video game. You can't say "no" all the time."

Rita: "Oh, and look at this lovely piece of food art the kids made."

[Me, Varie, Laney, and Luan read some books and Lori, Lily, Eddy and Lincoln begin to play some Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter XXIV.]

Lana comes down and she had a look of guilt on her face.

Lana: Laney?

Laney: What's wrong Lana?

Lana: I'm sorry I called you a suck-up. It was so wrong of me to call you that.

Laney: Apology accepted Lana.

Laney and Lana hugged.

Lana: Eddy, J.D., I saw those cool sauce blasters you had. Did you make those?

Me: Double D showed me how to build stuff out of everyday objects and junk. I invented a Ketchup squirt gun that fires ketchup like a pistol.

Eddy: Ed gave me his old junkyard blaster from when we were living out one of Lumpy's science fiction movies. I turned it into a mustard blaster.

Lana: That is cool. Double D should teach me how to do that some day.

Me: I'm sure he would be happy to.

Woody: You got to admit this was one crazy night.

Varie: It sure was Woody.

Me: Well. It sure was fun though.

Woody does his trademark laugh.

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I wanted to do this one for quite a while. Everything about my grandfathers is true.

See you next time.


	28. Roughin' It

[Episode begins with the show Dream Boat playing.]

Narrator: "Will our captivating captain find her first mate, or will it be man overboard? Find out tonight as we set sail for love on...The Dream Boat."

[Shows Me, Varie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Woody, Lincoln and his sisters watching, mouths open.]

Lori: [excited] "Eeeee! Karen should totes pick Bronson, he's...so gorge, I can't even..."

Luna: "No way, dude! What about Brock? He wrote her that sweet jam."

[Flashback to an episode where Karen is listening to Brock play the accordion.]

Edd: His talent with the accordion was neutral at best.

Varie: I play a good panflute.

Lucy: "I like Bram."

[Flashback to another episode; Bram comes out from behind a beach chair looking sneaky.]

Ed: Cool.

Lola: "Eww! He gives me the creeps!"

Lucy: "Exactly."

Me: I would pulverize that freak into next week because he looked like he would hurt Karen in any way, shape or form.

Laney: I like Barry. He made that beautiful painting for her.

[Flashback to another episode; Barry paints a picture of Karen in the beauty of the amber glow of an ocean sunset.]

Eddy: That painting was very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you Luan.

Luan: (Giggles) Oh Eddy. You know how to PAINT a picture of Love. [Laughs] Get it?

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one.

Me: [Laughs] Good one, Luan.

Leni: "I like Bryant!" [sniffs a rose] "He's so romantic..."

[Flashback to another episode; Karen is with Bryant on the ship's deck.]

Bryant: "Karen, I'll be your North Star." [sighs] "'Cause no matter where this journey takes you, I'll always be there to guide you home."

Lisa: "'North Star'? Ach, poppycock. Tree moss is a far more reliable means of navigation, given that it only grows on the north side of trees."

[The sisters grumble and toss their popcorn at her.]

Me: I agree with Lisa. The North Star Polaris hasn't always been extremely reliable over the centuries.

Varie: Plus. Bryant was making Karen feel a little uncomfortable.

Lily: I like Bruno. He caught a really big fish for her.

[Flashback to another episode; Bruno pulls in a huge Mahi Mahi as big as a car. Fast forwards to the two eating it]

Me: That was a really big fish, huh, Lily?

Lily: It sure was.

Lynn: "I like Blaine!" [Flashbacks to Blaine in another episode.] "I bet he can bench 300 pounds, maybe 320 with a spot!"

Me: Not to brag but that's nothing compared to what I'm capable of lifting.

Lincoln: "Blaine? But he wore flip flops to their first date! I mean, I can't even..."

[We all chatter]

Lori: "Lincoln, it's so much fun watching this show with you, you're like...literally one of the girls!"

Lincoln: [gasps in shock] "One of the girls?!"

[Flashback to Lincoln's time hanging with his sisters. First, he hangs out in the bathroom with Lori wearing their bathrobes.]

Lori: [applying mud to Lincoln's face.] "This mud mask is both cleansing and invigorating."

Lincoln: "Oh, my pores are tingling!"

[Now Lincoln is giving Lucy a manicure in her room while he has headlight over her painted nails.]

Lucy: "Thanks, Lincoln. I always mess up my right hand."

Lola: [suddenly in the room] "HEY! Someone put her funeral dress in the wash..." [shows her splattered dress] "...with all my pageant gowns!" [Growls and stomps over to Lucy, who pretends to die; she bonks her on the head.] "UGH! I can't rip you apart if you're already DEAD!"

[Now Lincoln is knitting something with Luna.]

Lincoln: "Back two over one."

Luna: "You got it, bro!" [tries on the headband she knitted.] "These accessories will make our outfits rockin'!

Lincoln: [having knitted fringes on the jacket he's wearing.] "Rocking!"

[Now Lincoln is working on a poncho Leni is wearing.]

Leni: "Lincoln, how's that hem coming?"

Lincoln: "Almost done!"

Leni: "Thanks! I can wear this poncho for all five seasons!"

[Lincoln rolls his eyes at this; end flashback.]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] "Yikes! Is spending all my time around girls turning me into one? Nah, I'm sure It'll turn out fine."

Me: Me too Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: [wearing a pink apron and holding pink muffins.] "What did I miss? Did Blaine finally put on some loafers?"

Lincoln: "This show's lame. Let's watch guy stuff." [changes the channel]

Sisters: "HEY!"

Male TV Announcer: "A lifetime in the extreme wilderness has made Rip Hardcore as tough as a two-dollar steak."

Lincoln: "Now this is my kind of show."

Lori: [scoffs] "Since when?"

Me: Now you're speaking my language, Lincoln.

Laney: This is more my kind of show.

Lily: Mine too.

Lynn Sr.: "Oh no, turn it back! We're gonna miss the anchor ceremony!"

[The sisters minus Laney and Lily start fighting Lincoln over the remote.]

[The next day, Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Clyde are walking into the woods with our backpacks.]

Clyde: "Let me get this straight. You think living with the girls has made you unmanly so we're spending a weekend in the extreme wilderness so we can turn into steaks?"

Me: Something like that, Clyde.

Lincoln: "Eh, close enough. Now are you ready to get extreme?"

Clyde: "You know it!"

Me: Yeah!

[Me, Lincoln and Clyde chest bump each other]

Laney: I don't know guys. This looks dangerous.

Lily: Come on Laney. Where's your sense of adventure?

[Lincoln starts to continue his descent into the woods.]

Clyde: "Wait! I promised my dads I'd stay in their sight line."

[Camera pans out to reveal Howard and Harold at a nearby B&B.]

Clyde: "It's supposed to be a really nice B&B."

Me: It is a nice Bed & Breakfast.

Lincoln: [facepalms] "Clyde! How are we supposed to toughen up with your dads watching over us?" [drags Clyde into the woods]

Clyde: "But they were willing to bring us some of their complementary welcome scones."

[Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Clyde approach a wooded area by a stream.]

Lincoln: "Now this spot looks perfect.

Me: Oh yeah.

Clyde: [reads the sign] "But the sign says 'No Camping here! Extreme Danger!'"

Lincoln: "Exactly. Extreme! Our first order of business: securing shelter."

Varie: Right.

Clyde: [gets out a tent] "My dads used this tent on a safari last year. It has it own veranda."

Laney: Neat.

Lincoln: "Tough guys don't sleep on verandas, Clyde." [picks up some twigs] "They build their own shelter."

[The next scene, Lincoln and Clyde's shelter simply consists of the twigs propped up against a tree.]

Clyde: "What a beaut."

Lincoln: "All in a manly day's work.

Me, Varie, Laney and Lily make a fort out of trees and leaves

Lincoln: Now that is better.

Laney: Thanks guys. My plant powers sure are useful.

Lincoln: Now, how about we rustle up some grub."

Clyde: "Great." [picks up a picnic hamper] "My dad made my favorite: Swiss Chard Frittata."

Lincoln: "Forget the frittata, Clyde. Tough guys eat beans." [holds out a can of beans]

[Clyde has prepared a stove and is now putting on an apron.]

Clyde: "Were you thinking chili or more of a cassoulet?"

[Cut to Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Clyde and Lincoln eating the beans raw but they're clearly not enjoying it.]

Lincoln: [feigning delight] "Mmm-mmm-mmm! Good stuff, right?"

Clyde: "Very...tasty."

I form a flame in my hands and cook the can over it and the beans boil.

Laney: Very clever J.D.

Lily: Using your fire powers for that is genius.

Me: Thanks guys.

I do the same thing with Lincoln and Clyde's beans and they ate them.

Lincoln: "Well, we're burning daylight here. Better get started on our campfire."

Clyde: "Way ahead of you." [gets out an artificial campfire] "This baby's got LED lights, sick flames and realistic crackling sounds."

[Clyde turns on the artificial campfire but Lincoln turns it off.]

Lincoln: "Clyde, tough guys make real fires."

Me: I got this. [I make a ring of rocks and Laney gathers some sticks and I light them on fire]

Clyde: Perfect J.D.

[Clyde makes a farting sound.]

Me: [Laughs] Clyde.

Clyde: "Sorry! Must have been the beans."

Lincoln: "No need to apologize, Clyde. Tough guys let it all out." [lets out a fart.]

Varie: [Laughs] Lincoln.

Clyde: "Well, in that case..."

[Lincoln and Clyde have so much fun belching and farting. I join them until a bird drops from the sky.]

[The scene changes to nighttime as me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Lincoln and Clyde are laying their sleeping bags on the ground.]

Clyde: [yawns] "All this extreme ruggedness has worn me out." [set up an inflatable mattress.] "What level of firmness do you want?"

Lincoln: "We don't need that. The ground will be our mattress."

Clyde: "Oh, so extra firm."

Me: This is how I sleep when I go camping.

[Lincoln and Clyde proceed to get into their sleeping bags, start shifting around in them and ultimately end up lying down on top of the inflatable bed inside them.]

Lincoln: "We're tough guys, not animals." [Clyde nods] "I'm really glad we did this, Clyde. Out here in the woods, away from all the girls. I'm starting to feel like a real man."

Clyde: "Me toot." [Proceeds to pass gas as he makes the pun and starts laughing.] "Oh, I think I just found a way to stay warm." [Passes gas one more time as Lincoln gives him a disapproving look and turns away from him.]

[Scene switches to morning.]

Lincoln: [Yawns] "Nothing like waking up in-"

Clyde: "WATER! We're in the water!" [Both of them scream.]

Me: We're on a raging river!

Laney: Oh no!

Lily: Holy mackerel!

Lincoln: "How did this happen?"

[Flashback to our bed being taken away by rising water levels, then back to Lincoln and Clyde's un-amused faces. We notice a waterfall up ahead and scream in terror.]

Varie: WATERFALL!

Lincoln and Clyde: "Paddle!"

[As we frantically try to paddle, some familiar debris flows down the river.]

Clyde: "Hey, isn't that our shelter?"

Lincoln: "It's making a dam!"

[We celebrate]

Lincoln: "We're saved, and all because we built our own shelter like the-"

[Inflatable bed blows up and sends Clyde into a thorn bush]

Me, Varie, Laney and Lily are flying.

Clyde: "Lincoln! Are you okay?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, I landed on a really soft rock." [Moose gets up in anger.] "Not a rock, moose!"

Me: Moose are very territorial! RUN!

[We proceed to scream in panic and run away from the charging moose, climbing a tree for safety in the process.]

Lincoln: "Ha, nothing two tough guys like us can't handle. Right Clyde?" [Moose starts ramming the tree, sending us flying.] "Clyde, are you okay?"

Clyde: "I'm fine, I landed on a really soft rock." [Bees come out of the hive.] "Not a rock, a bee hive!"

Laney: RUN!

[We proceed to running away screaming from the bees as Lincoln and Clyde get stung.]

Lincoln: "This is still nothing tough guys like us can't handle. [They stop running] At least it's not raining." [Rain starts coming down] "Is that all you got!?"

[Mud slide drags us down the mountain as we continue screaming. We then start panting.]

Clyde: "Lincoln, I know this probably sounds lame to a tough guy like you but I'm hungry and wet and cold and I kinda wish I were with my dads at the BMV eating welcome scones."

Me: Yeah.

Laney: This is really tough.

Lily: I'm no toughie like Rip Hardcore.

Lincoln: [Sighs] "I was kidding myself, Clyde. I'm no tough guy. After all those years around all those women, it's too late for me. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna lie down on this nice, soft rock." [Rock turns out to be a bear.] "Not a rock! Bear!"

[We scream as the bear roars.]

Lincoln: [Gets an idea] "Guys, quick, play dead!"

[We pretend to be dead as the bear checks for signs of life, then leaves when he thinks we're dead. We proceed to run away as soon as the bear leaves.]

Me: Lincoln, that was genius buddy!

Laney: Way to go big bro!

Lily: Thanks big brother!

Clyde: "Lincoln, that was amazing! How did you know to play dead?"

[Flashback to the Lucy and Lola moment.]

Lola: "I can't rip you apart if you're already dead."

[Back to the present; Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Lincoln and Clyde panting.]

Me: That was a close one.

Lincoln: "It's something I learned from Lucy."

Me: That's our little Vampiress.

Varie: We owe you one, Lucy.

Laney: Thank you Lucy.

Lily: Even though she's not here.

Clyde: [shivering] "Does she know anything about keeping warm?"

Lincoln: "No, but Leni does."

[Flashback to the Leni and Lincoln moment.]

Leni: "I can wear this poncho for all 5 seasons. The key is the faux fur lining."

[Back to the present; we are wearing ponchos made out of leaves.]

Me: Ooh. This is really comfy.

Clyde: "Wow, it is so toasty."

Laney: Yeah. This is perfect for fall weather.

Lincoln: "The key is the birch bark lining. Now come on, Clyde, we're going home."

Clyde: [Looks around] "Which way?"

Lincoln: "Why it's just..." [Look around lost] "...this way!"

[We start running]

Lincoln: [looks at the moss] "Lisa said that moss only grows on the north side of trees."

Varie: So it is far more reliable than the North Star.

Lily: Lisa was right.

Clyde: "My dads are staying at the North Valley B&B. Follow that moss!" [As we take off running, we later stop in front of a hill.] "How do we get up there?"

Me: Boy that's a long way up.

[Flashback to the Luna and Lincoln moment.]

Luna: "You got it, bro! These accessories will make our outfits rocking!

Lincoln: "Rocking!"

Luna: "And if you braid the strands real tight, they're strong enough to use as ropes. Right, Chunk?"

Chunk: [pulling on a rope] "Right as rain, love." [Notices the Piano is too big for the window.] "We're gonna need a bigger window, though."

[Back to the present]

Lincoln: "Back two, over one." [Pulls rope to test it.] "That'll hold."

Me: Brilliant idea, Lincoln.

[We start climbing up]

Laney: These ropes are really strong.

Clyde: "This is great, Lincoln. What did you make this rope out of?"

[Lincoln realizes what the rope is made out of and scene switches to us next to a mud pit.]

Lincoln: "This should help the poison ivy."

Me: This is very soothing.

[Flashback to the Lori and Lincoln moment.]

Lincoln: [With mud on his face.] "Oooh, my pores are tingling."

Lori: "It also soothes sunburn, poison ivy, and mild to moderate acne."

As we were running, I hear someone screaming somewhere in the forest.

Me: Guys, wait!

We stop and I put my hand to my ear.

Lincoln: What is it?

?: HELP ME!

Laney: It sounds like someone's in trouble.

Varie: [Points to a clearing] It's coming from over there!

Me: HELLO?! ARE YOU OKAY?!

?: HURRY! I'M SINKING!

Me: [Gasp] COME ON! LETS GO!

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Clyde, Laney and Lily run to the clearing and we saw a girl waist deep in quicksand.

The girl was Jessie Bannon from "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest"

Me: [Gasp] Jessie Bannon! Hang on! Stay calm. Don't move.

Jessie: Help me.

Me: Laney, form a vine rope. Quickly.

Laney formed a vine rope and I tied it into a lasso and I swung it around and threw it at Jessie. It landed by her.

Me: Tie that around your waist.

Jessie did so.

Me: Everyone grab on. Pull!

We all pull on the vine rope and we pull her to the land.

We pull her out safely.

Me: Are you alright?

Jessie: Yes. Thanks to all of you.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

Me: We should introduce ourselves. My name is James Knudson. But everyone calls me J.D.

Varie: My name is Varie, J.D.'s fiancé.

Lincoln: My name's Lincoln Loud and these are my sisters Laney and Lily.

Laney: Pleasure to meet you,

Lily: Same here.

Clyde: My name is Clyde McBride.

Jessie: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: How did you wind up here in Michigan?

Jessie: I'm in Michigan? I'm supposed to be with my dad, Dr. Quest and my friends in Colombia.

Me: Dr. Benton Quest, the world famous inventor?

Jessie: That's him.

Varie: I've heard a lot about his scientific achievements.

Me: Me too.

Laney: What's that medallion you have there Jessie?

Jessie: Oh this? I found it on a dig in some ruins in Colombia.

Me: I recognize the symbol on it. It's Quetzalcoatl the Feathered Serpent in Mayan Mythology.

Jessie: Yes. 2 men were after it and they chased me and I lost them and I met you guys.

Me: We're just lucky we heard you call out.

Jessie: Yes. I owe you all my life.

Me: A life is never owed when saved out of friendship.

Jessie: Thank you all. Laney, how did you form that vine rope?

Laney: Oh, I have plant powers because of a special circumstance.

Clyde: Laney got her powers from the Diamond of Gaia.

Me: It's a special mystical diamond that can bestow plant powers, the ability to talk to animals and flight to a person who is pure of heart.

Jessie: Wow. That's amazing.

Me: I don't know how you got here, but we got to find out and call Dr. Quest. But first we got to get out of this forest. Lets go.

[Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Jessie and the boys come across a rock they can't move.]

Clyde: "How are we gonna move this bad boy?"

[Lincoln starts thinking of a solution.]

[Flashback to a Lynn and Lincoln moment, as the latter struggles to move a trash can and makes struggling noises as Lynn comes into the scene.]

Lynn: "Step aside, I got this." [spits on her hands and rubs them together, proceeding to grab the trash can.] "You gotta lift with your legs, not your back. you see?" [Throws the trash can out and hits her dad in the process.]

Lynn Sr.: "OW!"

[Flashback to the present as Lincoln and Clyde move the rock out of the way.]

Me: Lift with your legs. Never your back.

We keep running and we come across a log going across a cliff and Me, Varie, Laney and Lily fly over to the other side of the cliff.

Clyde: [Comes across a log over a cliff and tries to cross it.] "Whoa!" [Loses his balance and hugs the log to prevent himself from falling off while Lincoln tries to think of another plan.]

[Flashback to Lola and Lincoln moment as the former practices her catwalk as she curtsies her dress in her high heels while having three books on her head.]

Lincoln: "How do you balance in those?"

Lola: "Eyes forward! Chin up! Tushie clenched!" [Grunts after showing a balance method.]

[Back to present where the boys are walking across the log safely.]

Clyde: "Good tip, Lincoln. It really works!" [As he walks along the log smiling and waving.]

Jessie runs across the log with very little problems

Me: You're fast Jessie.

Jessie: I know.

Lincoln: "I don't think you have to do the wave, Clyde."

[Clyde shrugs, air kisses and takes off behind Lincoln. We run through the woods until they arrive safely at the B&B.]

Me: We made it.

Lincoln: "Clyde, we did it! We made it back!" [falls to the grass and sighs in relief.]

Laney: Thank goodness.

Clyde: "I'm pooped. I'm just gonna sit down, and wait for my dads on this nice soft rock."

[Lincoln and Clyde remember their experiences with "soft rocks" and panic as Clyde jumps into Lincoln's arms as they realize...]

Clyde: "Oh, this one's really just a rock."

Me: [to Jessie] We had some run ins with a moose, a beehive and a bear and we thought they were rocks.

Jessie: That's rough. How did you guys know what to do?

Varie: We had to retrace our steps and overcome the obstacles with the help of everything Lincoln learned from his sisters.

Jessie: Good thinking.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Jessie were over in Lisa's room and we explained what went down

Lisa: It was a portal from another dimension that teleported you here, Jessie.

Jessie: I'm in another dimension?

Lisa: Exactly.

Me: A Transdimensional Portal took her here?

Lisa: Precisely. Jessie was teleported here from another dimension through a Transdimensional Portal from Colombia in her dimension to ours.

Lincoln: That is very strange.

Me: I've read a lot about parallel universes, dimensions beyond all of time and space and all that.

Varie: How are we gonna get her back to her own dimension?

Lisa: That's the problem. It could be any one of them. There's an infinite number of dimensions across the fabric of time and space and she could've come from any one of them.

Me: That's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A haystack that's as big as an infinite number of Universe's put together.

Lisa: Precisely.

Lily: That is really complex for me.

Laney: So Jessie is gonna be stuck here?

Lisa: Unfortuneately yes.

Jessie: [Voice breaking] I'll never see my family again.

She starts crying and Lincoln comforts her.

Lincoln: It's not the end of the world Jessie. You already have friends here in this dimension.

Me: Yeah.

Varie: We're your friends and we will do everything we can in our power to help you.

Jessie: [Calms Down] You will?

Lily: Sure.

Laney: That's what friends do.

Me: We will be there to help.

Laney takes Jessie's hands.

Laney: We will never give up on you and we will help you in any way we can.

Jessie: Thank you all. Thank you.

[Scene changes to the Loud House at night.]

Jessie was taken in by the Loud Family.

Lincoln: [Working on muffins; to the viewers] "I thought spending so much time around my sisters was a problem, when actually it's just the opposite. If it wasn't for them we'd probably be moose meal by now." [Walking in the living room towards me, Varie, Woody, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jessie and his sisters.] "And now that I don't have to worry about what's manly or girly or any of that junk I can go back to enjoying this." [offers muffins to his sisters and dad, me, Varie, Jessie, Woody, Ed, Double D and Eddy.] "Who wants strawberry muffins?"

[Me, Varie, Woody, Jessie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Loud Sisters and their dad all say "I do" multiple times as we completely clean up the tray. They proceed to start eating the muffins as Lincoln sits in between them to watch Dream Boat, he embraces Leni's legs, Lola hugs him and his dad rubs his hair.]

Me: You make really good muffins, Buddy.

Varie: Delicious.

Woody: Mmm. You make delicious muffins, pal.

Ed: Yum!

Edd: I concur. These muffins are sure tasty.

Eddy: These are delicious, Lincoln.

Jessie: Very tasty.

Lincoln: "Thanks guys. Oh Blaine, please tell me you're not wearing clogs."

Woody does his trademark laugh.

* * *

THE END!

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to add a scenario from one of my books and from one of my favorite TV shows from the past. It was Hanna Barbera's The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Episode: "The Mummies of Malenque". One of my favorite episodes of that show. I've known it ever since I was a kid.

Until next time. J.D. signing off.

The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon are owned by Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network.


	29. Laney's Revenge

It starts out at Royal Woods Elementary School in the Cafeteria.

Me, Varie, Woody, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily are having Lunch when a boom box starts playing. Into the Cafeteria comes none other than Chandler Henderson; mine, Lincoln's and the Loud's arch nemesis.

Me: [menacing] Chandler! I HATE THAT FREAK!

Varie: Me too.

Woody: That guy makes kids everywhere look bad.

Ed: He is so stupid.

Eddy: You got that right, Lumpy.

Laney: Oh no.

Chandler walks up to them.

Chandler: Hey K.D.

Me: It's J.D., for your information.

Chandler: I see you have Larry and scarfy with you.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln.

I notice something involving Laney and Chandler.

[Flashback to when Lincoln's sisters came in to his room when he was being harassed by Ronnie Anne.]

Leni: I bet it was the same jerk who bullied Laney!

Flashback ends.

Me: So you're the one that's been bullying Laney!

Chandler: [Proudly] So what if I am?

Me: You just bought yourself a one way ticket to HURTVILLE!

Lola: You've been picking on Laney?!

Lana: You filthy little Parasite!

Lucy, Lola & Lana, Lisa and Lily pounced on him and pulverized him.

Me: Laney, how would you like to get your revenge on Chandler?

Laney: I'm not going to fight him.

Varie: Laney, he's tormented you alot. You're not gonna take that anymore are you?

Laney has flashbacks of all the torment she had to endure at the hands of Chandler and her face turned red with blazing rage and hatred.

Laney: [Furious] Let me AT HIM!

Laney walked around the table and Lucy, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily stopped fighting.

Laney: I've had it with you Chandler. You've tormented me for the last time and I will have my revenge!

Lincoln: Go get him Laney!

Everyone in the lunchroom gathered around them and chanted "FIGHT"

Laney takes her scarf off revealing her scar on her neck and she ties the scarf around her waist.

Laney: It's payback time.

Chandler gets up.

Chandler: So you've finally decided to face me like a tough girl. Well I bet you can't land a first punch.

Laney punched Chandler in the face and kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth, Laney bit his fingers, kicked him where the Sun doesn't shine and punched him right in the nose.

Laney: That was all for me. You've tormented my life for the last time. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You used my brother for your own selfish purposes, used and manipulated people into doing your bidding all for your own sick ways, you nearly got alot of kids poisoned at the sewer plant, the list goes on.

Chandler got up and then he started laughing psychotically.

Chandler: And I'm glad I did all that. I don't care about anyone. All that was too much fun. It was all part of my plan to get rid of this school once and for all.

Me: What do you mean by that?

Chandler: I am so sick of the same old thing all the time and I needed some excitement. Everything was going smoothly until you came J.D.

Me: How am I part of your insane scheme?

Chandler: My birthday was at the sewage plant because I wanted to poison as many kids as possible.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: Thank goodness me and Clyde didn't go.

Varie: You tried to poison some of our friends!?

Chandler: Yes. When that didn't work. I decided to have a celebration at the nuclear power plant. But you stopped it J.D.

Me: That would've caused Gamma Radiation Poisoning.

Chandler: My grand master plan was nearing completion until now. I was to trick Professor Thompson into doing it as a scapegoat, but you were on to me and I was about to burn down this whole school and frame you and Lincoln for the crime.

Everyone gasped

Me: You're a monster Chandler! People like you belong in a mental hospital.

Principal Wilbur Huggins then came in.

Principal Huggins: I agree with you on that J.D. I heard everything. Chandler Henderson, you are hereby expelled from Royal Woods Elementary!

Everyone cheered and picked me, Varie, Woody, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and his sisters up and we were all treated like heroes.

Chandler was arrested and put in a straitjacket, placed on a gurney in restraints and headed for the Kalamazoo Regional Psychiatric Hospital in Northville, Michigan.

[Scene change to the Loud House]

Me, Varie, Woody, Jessie, the Eds, Bobby, Ronnie Anne Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita and Maria are watching the news on TV.

News reporter: In other news, Chandler Henderson, local former student of Royal Woods Elementary was arrested for attempted arson, attempted 1st Degree Murder, 1st Class Conspiracy and attempted Terrorism. He was expelled from the school and sent to the Kalamazoo Regional Psychiatric Hospital where he'll remain for the rest of his life. Local residents James Knudson, Varie Knudson, Woody Woodpecker, Ed, Edd & Eddy, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln Loud and his little sisters Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud are being hailed as heroes for their brave and courageous actions and saving a local school from a terroristic plot. Principal Wilbur Huggins tells us that Chandler is a complete danger to everyone around him and himself and is now declared a violent psychopath and is extremely dangerous.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn cheered.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! Way to go guys.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn. But the real hero is Laney. She finally got the courage to stand up to Chandler and put an end to his insane plans.

Laney: I had a little help. Thank you J.D. I owe you and Varie one.

Varie: No problem, Laney.

Lori: How did you all know the school and kids were in danger?

Me: We didn't. Lucky guess I suppose.

Varie: I guess you figure some things out as you go along.

Laney: We're lucky we figured it out before lots of people got hurt.

Rita: That's good. I can't believe that kid.

Me: I hope Chandler has a nice long life in a maximum security padded cell.

Lily: Yeah. He's a menace to society.

Scene changes to the Kalamazoo Hospital.

Chandler was locked in a Supermaximum Security Padded Cell. On his cell door were a bunch of evil symbols and more. These were his marks of eternal torture and an automatic eternity of torture and suffering in the Netherworld. His cell was to be kept under constant guard 24/7 becuase he is too extremely dangerous to be let out among the other patients. He was laughing, ranting and raving like a complete and total homicidal maniac.

Chandler: [Psychotic Laughter] I will destroy everyone and get my revenge. Especially you Laney!

Guard 1: Shut up in there!

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

To be honest I don't like Chandler. He is evil in it's purest form and I have a feeling that something is wrong with him in the show. I wanted to add the Star of Satan and symbols of evil but it would not be right. But nonetheless, this story probably gives us a clear view into the mind of a dangerous psychopathic insane patient. I got the idea for this story from Samtastic 3.0's Burning Secret and it became my source inspiration for this.

This is J.D. signing off.


	30. The Price of Admission

[Episode begins with a trailer of The Harvester opening up with a dismal farmer.]

Narrator: "He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land." [the farmlands have dried out and a tumbleweed passes by.] "Now, he's found a new crop..." [the farmers eyes turn red with pure evil and he suddenly starts killing innocent victims by slashing them apart with his scythe, killing them and harvesting their organs in a cooler.] "...human organs! He is...

Me in a Diabolical Voice and the Narrator: "The Harvester!"

I laugh Diabolically.

Narrator: "Opens this Friday."

[The title of the movie is bloodstained on the blade of the scythe. Lincoln has shown his mother the trailer on his phone. I am sitting on the floor with Varie, Ed, Double D, Eddy and Woody.]

Rita: "Uh-uh, Lincoln, you are not seeing that movie. It is too scary for you. He pulls around a cooler full of organs!"

Lincoln: [disappointed and groaning] "Mom!"

Rita: "You know how you get. You'll have nightmares. You'll think something's out to get you. You're just like your father."

[As she walks away, Lynn Sr. comes out from behind the sofa with a teddy bear.]

Lynn Sr. "That is a total exaggeration! On a completely different note, that trailer is never to be played in this house again." [walks away fidgeting in fear.]

Me: [In my head] What a coward.

Ed: I love Slasher Horror Films.

Edd: Those kinds of movies can cause a very traumatic fear of certain aspects of the movie and make you think that.

Lincoln: "Come on, Mom. I'm not a baby. I can handle it."

Rita: "'No' is my final answer."

[Lincoln looks on disappointed.]

Rita: Great diabolical voice and laugh, J.D.

Me: Thanks Ms. Rita. I always add a Diabolical voice and Malevolent Laughter to add a horrific and scary effect to the movie. You know, to make it sound like the Devil himself made that movie.

Rita: That's really good.

Eddy: You have a great talent when it comes to Horror J.D.

[The Royal Woods Cinema. Me, Varie, Laney, Lily, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Woody, Lincoln and Clyde are inside.]

Clyde: "I'm fine not seeing The Harvester. It looks way too scary. And now, we get to see the new Blarney movie!"

Me: Slasher movies aren't really my cup of tea, Clyde.

Varie: Mine too. Those are sick people.

Ed: They are great.

Edd: I'm fine with J.D.'s decision.

Eddy: Halloween is usually when all the scary stuff comes out and we get some good candy.

Laney: Horror movies like that really scare me.

Lily: Me too.

[An usher is carrying around some Blarney hats.]

Usher: "Blarney beanies! Get your free Blarney beanies!"

Clyde: "Ooh, free Blarney hats? I'll take two!"

Lincoln: "One is fine."

[Clyde grabs and puts on a Blarney hat.]

Usher: "Get your free Blarney beanies!"

Lincoln: "It's not fair. My parents think I can't handle a scary movie."

[Rusty, Flat, and Papa all walk into the theater playing The Harvester.]

Lincoln: "Aw, man! Rusty gets to see The Harvester? That guy cried when a bird flew into the gym!" [gets an idea] "Maybe I should just go and not tell my parents. It's not like they'll find out."

Me: I don't think that's a good idea, Lincoln

Clyde: "You know, Blarney has a song about that, Lincoln. Every time you lie / A leprechaun will cry. "

[Two little girls join in]

Clyde and Little Girls: " A fib to Mom and Dad / Well that's just twice as bad! "

Lincoln: "Yeah, that decides it. I'm going to The Harvester."

Clyde: "Come on, fellow Blarnadoons!"

[He and the little girls go to the Blarney movie while Lincoln goes to The Harvester. The doors shut tight.]

Me: We'll wait out here until it's done.

Varie: Good idea.

Ed: Okay.

Edd: Good idea.

Laney: I brought some books.

Lily: Cool.

Woody: Neat.

Me: [I pull out my CD player] Here's some music for you to listen to Eddy.

Eddy: Thanks J.D. [Listens to the music]

97 MINUTES LATER

[All of the movie attendants except Lincoln come out talking about how much they enjoyed the movie.]

Me: Movie must by done.

Varie: Thank goodness.

[We see Lincoln slink out of the theater scared totally out of his mind and Clyde touches his shoulder.]

Lincoln: [screaming with fear] "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY GALLBLADDER!"

Varie: Lincoln it's only us.

Clyde: "Guess I don't have to ask how the movie was."

Laney: Are you okay Lincoln?

Lincoln: "I had no idea a man in overalls could be that scary."

Edd: Lincoln is now in a total state of terror.

Eddy: I'm glad I didn't see the movie.

Lily: That movie must've scared you bad.

Lincoln: It did.

Clyde: "I'd say "I told you so", but Blarney has a song about that. When someone is wrong, don't make a note / The truest friends should never ever gloat "

[The little girls join in again.]

Clyde and Little Girls: " Just cause you're the wiser- "

Lincoln: "DUDE! I get it."

[Me, Varie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Woody, Lincoln, Laney, and Lily have just gotten home and Lincoln is still shaken up from the movie.]

Clyde: "You gonna be alright?"

Lincoln: "My parents cannot find out that I went to see The Har...Har...Har...you know, that movie."

Laney: We're here for you Lincoln.

Eddy: You're safe with us bud.

Clyde: "Good luck, buddy. If you need me, I'm here 24/7. But not on Channel 2. That's for Blarnadoons only. Later." [goes home]

[Me, Varie, The Eds, Woody, Lincoln, Laney and Lily step in]

Rita: "Hey guys, how was the movie?"

Lincoln: [frantic] "What? I didn't see the movie!" [calmly] "Oh, you mean the Blarney movie. Which I did see."

Lynn Sr. "Oh, terrific! Hey, can you go get the ceramic pumpkins? We're putting up the Fall decorations."

Lincoln: "Sure, Dad. Where are they?"

Lynn Sr. "In the basement."

Lincoln: [struck with panic] "The basement?"

Lynn Sr.: "Yeah, in the far back corner by the light that burned out. You know, where Lana's snake went to die."

Me: Oh, boy.

[Lincoln nervously gulps and opens the door to the basement. He tries to turn the light on, but it doesn't shine.]

Lincoln: "Seriously?"

[Me, Varie, the Eds, Woody, Lincoln, Laney and Lily go down the steps and we hear a voice.]

Voice: "I will get you..."

Lincoln: [screams] "Who said that?" [notices he's stepping on a talking doll.]

Doll: [in a deep voice] "I will get you..." [in a happy tone] "...another cup of tea."

Varie: Oh, that must be one of Lola's dolls.

Lincoln: [sighs] "Get a grip, Lincoln. It's just a doll."

Lily takes the doll and I ignite my lightsaber to provide some light.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

[We get to the bottom, and we see a giant cobweb]

Me: That's a big cobweb.

I strum it and it makes music like a harp.

Me: Wow. It's so tight you can play music on it like a harp.

I play a melodic tune on it and when I stop everyone claps.

Varie: Great playing J.D.

Edd: You have quite the talent J.D.

Me: Not bad for someone whose never had a lesson, huh?

[Lincoln falls into a few things that sets a Hockey stick to come at him, screams and gets out of the way] "THE HARVESTER!"

Me: Calm down, Lincoln. It's just Lynn's hockey stick.

Lincoln sees me holding Lynn's Hockey stick.

Lincoln: Oh.

Lynn Sr.: [from upstairs] "Guys, come back up! I just remembered the pumpkins aren't in the basement." [Lincoln rushes back upstairs] "They're in the attic."

Lincoln: [frightened] "The...attic?"

Lynn Sr.: "You know, that far, far back corner where there's no windows or light?"

Me: Oh boy.

Varie: It's gonna be one of those nights.

[Lincoln gulps again. As we prepare to enter the attic, we notice one of the sisters.]

Lincoln: "Hey, Lola! Wanna go look for decorations in the attic with me?"

Lola: "No way. It's creepy up there."

Lincoln: "How about you, Lucy? You might find a bat."

Lucy: "I know we will, but none of them are vampires. So what's the point?"

Me: Well. Here we go.

[We all go up and Lincoln reluctantly follows us into the attic and gets his shirt caught on a loose nail.]

Lincoln: "AH! THE HARVESTER'S GOT ME!"

[I ignite my lightsaber and see that he got his shirt caught in a loose nail and his shirt came off and he gets hit by a bunch of whoopee cushions.]

Lincoln: "AH! HE'S GOT MY SISTER'S COLONS AND THEY'RE STILL FARTING!"

Luan: [off-screen] "LINCOLN, STOP MESSING AROUND WITH MY WHOOPEE CUSHIONS! I MEAN, I KNOW THEY'RE A GAS!" [laughs]

Me, Varie, The Eds, and Woody laugh.

Me: [Laughs] GOOD ONE, LUAN!

Eddy: [Laughs] That was really good, Luan!

Luan: [off-screen] Thanks Eddy!

Woody: Luan always cracks us up.

Ed: She sure does.

Rita: [from downstairs] "Guys, I just remembered! Those pumpkins aren't in the attic! They're in the garage!"

[Lincoln gulps again and we sneak toward the garage.]

?: "I got hearts, kidneys, and ears!"

I ignite my lightsaber again we see Mr. Grouse tending to his garden.

Me: Oh hello, Mr. Grouse. Tending to your garden I see?

Mr. Grouse: "Yep. Hearts of romaine, kidney beans and ears of corn."

Varie: You grew lots of good vegetables.

Mr. Grouse: Thank you Varie.

We open the garage door and we find no decorations.

Me: No decorations.

We head back inside the house.

Lincoln: "They're not in the garage."

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, that's right. They're under the porch, in that dark claustrophobic crawl space where the walls feel like they're closing in on you the deeper you get." [Lincoln gulps once more.] "I'll just get them tomorrow. Sorry to make you run around, guys."

Me: That's alright Mr. Lynn.

Lincoln: "Phew."

[Later, everyone is going to bed and turning off the lights. Lincoln is making his way from the bathroom to his room.]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] "Well, better get to bed before Mom and Dad think of anymore infested places to send me." [gets to his room and turns off the light.] "You know, I think I'm doing better. It's been a full 10 minutes since I thought about the Har...Har...you know who I mean."

Me: Here Lincoln.

I hand Lincoln something

Me: This used to be my nightlight. Whenever I got scared I would turn it on to help me not be scared anymore.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D. [He plugs it in and turns it on] That's... [It flashes and it burns out] better.

Me: The light bulb burned out and all my replacement bulbs are at home.

Varie: Oh man.

[As soon as he's nice and safe in his bed with the door open and the hallway light on, the hallway light turns off.]

Me: Lincoln, don't turn on the hall lights.

Varie: Lets go see if one of your sisters will let you stay with them.

Lincoln: Good idea.

[Me, Varie and Lincoln go into Lola and Lana's room. On Lola's pink side Lincoln taps on Lola's sleeping mask and then stretches it and makes it snap on her eyes, making her growl and open her eyes.]

Lincoln: "Hey, Lola, wanna watch some of your pageant videos?"

Lola: [delighted] "Ah!" [suspicious] "Okay, weird. Why would you want to do that?"

Lincoln: "Because I'm a huge fan of youth-oriented, glamor-based competitions."

Lola: "Oh, cut the crud, Lincoln. What is up?"

Lincoln: "Okay, I saw a scary movie today and I'm afraid to be alone."

Me: He saw "THE HARVESTER"

Lola: That movie? Lincoln, why would you go see that?

Varie: He wanted to see if he could handle it. But it scared him badly.

Lola: "Oh that's a shame. Well, just go sleep with Mom and Dad. That's what I always do."

Lincoln: "Uh...that's not an option."

Lola: "Well, neither is losing my beauty sleep. Goodnight to you, sir!" [goes back to sleep snoring.]

[We go to Lana's jungle side and we see that Lana's bed is filled with different animals.]

Me: Wow. It's like Lana is one with the Jungle.

Lincoln: "Hey, Lana-" [the animals wake up growling at him.] "Never mind."

I roar like a lion and it scares the animals and wakes Lana.

Lana: J.D.?

Me: Sorry to wake you Lana but Lincoln has something to ask you.

Lana: Oh. Cool Lion roar by the way J.D.

Me: Thank you. Like I said with Lori, Predatory Animals are my specialty.

Lincoln: Lana, I saw a scary movie and I'm afraid to be alone.

Varie: He saw "The Harvester."

Lana: Oh man. That movie is scary. I'd let you sleep next to me but Ed is with me.

We see Ed by Lana's bed and he is awake.

Me: Oh, sorry Ed. We didn't see you there.

Ed: That's okay guys. Nighty Night.

[Next we goes over to Lori room and we find Lori texting in her bed.]

Lincoln: "Hey, Lori."

Lori: "Whatever it is, I'm busy."

Lincoln: "Too busy to give girl advice?"

[Lori gasps and eagerly pulls Lincoln right under her covers and we sit on the floor.]

36 MINUTES LATER

Lincoln: "Okay, question 63: What does "going dutch" mean? And does it have anything to do with Dutch ovens?"

Lori: "Hmm..." [hears her phone beeping and gasps] "Session's over, Lincoln. I have to talk to Bobby. He started his new pizza delivery job tonight."

Me: Cool. Tell Bobby we wish him the best.

Lori: I will J.D. Let me guess. Lincoln saw "The Harvester"

Me: You hit the nail right on the head, Lori.

Lincoln: How did you?

Lori: Intuition. I know you're scared but movies like that are not real. Now I have to talk to Bobby.

[shoves Lincoln out of her covers.]

Bobby: "Check it, babe. I spelled your name with pepperonis."

[The pepperoni says "LORY" which is incorrect, and the pizza slides right out of the box.]

Bobby: "That's coming out of my paycheck."

[Lincoln now has a groggy Lynn shooting hoops with him in his room. Lynn shoots a hoop.]

Lincoln: "That's 52-0, you." [notices Lynn is standing asleep] "Dang it."

Me: I'll take her back to her room.

I pick her up and use my super speed to take her back to her room.

[Now Lincoln is escorting Leni to the kitchen.]

Leni: "I don't get it. If it's morning, why is it still dark?" [yawns]

Lincoln: "It's, um...Daylight Savings Time."

Leni: [yawns] "Well, I love savings."

Lincoln: "So, what do you want for breakfast?" [looks in the fridge]

[Suddenly, he hears Leni going out the door with her backpack.]

Lincoln: "LENI!"

Leni: "I'm late for school. Bye, Linky."

Lincoln: "Leni, stop!" [immediately notices a cooler and a silhouette dragging him, making him believe it's you-know-who.] "IT'S HIM! WITH HIS COOLER FULL OF HARVESTED ORGANS!" [closes the door] [It's just Mr. Grouse with his fishing gear.]

Mr. Grouse: "What's the matter, Loud? Never heard of night fishing?" [leaves]

[Lincoln retreats back to his room and picks up his radio.]

Lincoln: "Clyde! Come in! I really need somebody to talk to!"

[Clyde is sleep singing.]

Clyde: " Close your eyes, go to sleep / Blarney helps you count the sheep "

Lincoln: "What happened to 24/7? Who else could be awake right now?"

[A little while later, there's a knock at the door and Me and Varie go see who it is.]

Lincoln: [answers door] "Bobby! Congrats on the new gig! What do you say we celebrate by splitting this pie?"

Bobby: "I wish, bro. I still got six more houses to hit." [gives Lincoln his pizza and drops another on the floor.] "Make that five."

[Back in his room, Lincoln's eyes are wide open from lack of sleep and he's now talking to his pillows that he drew faces on. Me and Varie have earmuffs on and we're asleep]

Lincoln: [hysterical] "Thanks for staying up with me, guys. Hey, you cool with onions, Todd? No? How are you going to grow into a real man if you won't eat your onions, Todd? It'll put hair on your chest!" [whistles and hears a muffled banging.] "You guys hear that? Any volunteers to go check it out?" [the pillows obviously can't volunteer because they're pillows.] "Oh, sure. You'll eat my pizza, but when I need something, you sit there like a bunch of stuffed-" [hears the banging again and gasps.] J.D. Wake up.

[He shakes me awake]

Me: Huh. What is it?

[We sneak downstairs with the steps creaking, grab a fireplace brush, and look in the kitchen to find someone.]

?: "I'm gonna slice you right down the middle." [laughs evilly]

[Lincoln gasps and runs away and it turns out to be Lynn Sr. holding a snack. I pull out a flashlight and shine it on him and he was holding a Carrot Cake]

Me: AHA! I caught you red handed Mr. Lynn. That cake is for the school fundraiser.

Lynn Sr.: "I got a case of the munchies"

Me: [sternly] Mr. Lynn. Don't make me get Ms. Rita.

He panics and puts it back and runs back to his bedroom.

I smile proudly and head back to Lincoln's room

[Lincoln, with nowhere else to turn, goes up to his room, blocks the door with his chair, and hides under the covers.]

Lincoln: [trembling with immense fear] "There's no such thing as the Har...Har...Har..." [keeps trembling "Har" all the way to sunrise.] "...Har...Har...Har..."

I arrive at the door and discover that it's blocked.

Me: Boy he's really scared.

I turn into a puddle of water and slip under the door and reappear.

Lincoln screams.

Me: Shh! Lincoln it's me.

Lincoln: Oh sorry. Was that the Har... Har...

Me: No Lincoln, it wasn't the Harvester. It was your dad trying to sneak off with your moms carrot cake for the School Fundraiser.

Lincoln: Oh. Well that's a relief. [notices the sun is up and sighs with relief.] "Well, that was the worst night ever. But at least it's over."

[In the kitchen, Lynn Sr. is working on the ceramic pumpkins and Rita is checking the fridge.]

Rita: There's the carrot cake.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney and Lily come in.

Me: Morning Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita.

Rita: Morning guys.

Lynn Sr.: "Lincoln! There you are."

Rita: "Sweetie, your father and I have been talking and we think you're right. You're not a baby anymore, and it's time we stopped treating you like one."

Lynn Sr.: "Hey, look. If you say you're ready to see to see that horror movie, we believe ya."

Rita: "In fact, we bought three tickets. We're going with you."

Varie: Oh no.

Lincoln: [extremely afraid] "The Har...Har...Har..."

Rita: "Lincoln, what's the matter?"

Lincoln: "I can't do it!

Me: Ms. Rita, Lincoln has something to tell you

Lincoln: "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I saw the movie yesterday, even though you told me not to. And you were right. I'm not ready. I was so terrified I didn't sleep all night. Please don't make me watch it again."

Me: I tried everything I could to help him but he was just absolutely terrified.

Laney: I was against this idea.

Lily: Me too.

Rita: "Well, I'm not happy you saw the movie without our permission. But it sounds like you've been punished enough."

Lincoln: "I won't do it again."

Lynn Sr.: J.D. how come you didn't see The Harvester?

Me: Slasher films aren't my cup of tea. Science Fiction Horror Movies are more my thing. Plus Me, Varie, the Eds, Woody, Laney and Lily waited outside the theater for Lincoln. By the way Lincoln, how did The Harvester end?

Lincoln: There was this brutal fight in the movie between a teenage kid and the farmer and it was extremely savage. In the end, he took the farmers scythe and cut the farmers head off. The police arrived and the credits rolled.

Varie: That's a gruesome way to die.

Me: No kidding. But at least the Harvester died in the end. [To Lynn Sr. and Rita] I'm sorry if we revealed any spoilers.

Lynn Sr.: No that's alright.

Laney: I'm glad I didn't watch that movie.

Lily: Me too.

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I wanted to do my own ending of the movie in the show The Harvester. It was a little gory but I hope it works out. This takes place before the events of Roughin' It. Sorry if I got a little ahead of myself.

See you next time.


	31. Darkness Falls

It starts out on a dark, rainy and stormy night at the Loud House.

Me, Lincoln and Lily are playing video games and Varie, Jessie and Laney are reading books.

Me: Boy it sure is coming down out there.

Thunder rumbles.

Lincoln: Yeah. It sure is.

Lily: The rain just keeps on pouring.

A scream was heard and it came from Lucy's room.

Laney: That sounds like Lucy.

Varie: She sounds like she's in trouble.

Me: Lets go!

We rush up to Lucy's crypt room and we see a strange sight. Lucy had her eyes showing and they were red like blood, her hair was deep orange and her skin was scaly.

Lucy: **(DEMONIC VOICE) Won't you join me?**

Me: That's not Lucy talking.

Her head turned around all the way and it snapped off and we screamed.

Lucy: **Oh. Can one of you guys give me a hand?**

At midnight Me, Varie, Jessie, Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita, Lincoln and his sisters minus Lucy are in Lori's room for a meeting.

Lori: Guys, something is seriously wrong with Lucy. That is not her.

Me: I know. I've seen this before. We have a case of Demonic Possession on our hands.

[Low moaning comes from Lucy's crypt room]

Rita: Demonic Possession?

Varie: Yes. Have you guys seen the movie "The Exorcist"?

Rita: I have and that was a scary one.

Me: We need to exorcise the demon out of Lucy.

Luna: How do we do that dude?

Me: I know an exorcism incantation. Varie, Lincoln, Laney, you 3 come with me. The rest of you stand ready should the demon try to attack us.

Lori: Right.

Jessie: I hope you know what to do.

Me: Don't worry Jessie. Lucy will be fine.

Me, Varie, Lincoln and Laney go into Lucy's room and we approach her.

Demon: **Lincoln. Closer. [Lincoln comes closer] Closer. [Lincoln comes closer] I need a new word for my new... latest... POEM!**

The Demon pulls back the covers and reveals Lucy's poetry book in it's lap and Lincoln screams like Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What have you done with my sister Lucy!?

Demon: **She's in here with us.**

Lucy temporarily regains control.

Lucy: Guys Help Me!

The Demon takes over again.

Demon: **Whoops. Ha Ha Ha. That one slipped out.**

Laney: Let her go Demon!

Demon: **Never! She's mine.**

Me: You won't get away with this Demon!

Demon: **Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?**

Me: This.

I throw Holy Water onto her and it burned the Demon. Then a black lightning bolt hit Lucy and the Demon was expelled from her and Lucy was in a tornado of pure darkness.

Laney: Another elemental choosing.

Me: Yeah.

The demon revealed itself and it was really Pazuzu from "The Exorcist" in the form of Regan MacNeil who was possessed by him long ago.

Me: Pazuzu!

Pazuzu: **That's right. I'm back and here to get my revenge.**

Me: We won't let you.

I then fire a stream of blue fire at him and it burned him bad as I hold a cross up to him.

Me: The power of Christ compells you!

Pazuzu was burning in blue flames as Lucy got up and she saw the fight.

Lucy: So that was the freak that was possessing me. I feel weird. Gasp. Have I been given powers too?

Lucy then held out her hand and a bolt of black lightning fired from her hand and it hit Pazuzu and it hurt him badly.

Laney: Lucy you have Dark Powers!

Lucy: I do.

Lucy then felt a pain on her back and a pair of black angel wings sprouted out.

Lucy saw them and she knew she can now fly. She flew at Pazuzu and punched him and fired more Dark Lightning and it destroyed his head.

Me: Here we go.

Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et

virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus

ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis.

Amen!

In an instant, Pazuzu turned into a ball of red light and exploded and went back to the Netherworld forever and the storm was gone too. Lucy walked up to us.

Lucy: Thank you guys for saving me.

Me: It was our pleasure. You got Dark Powers.

Lucy: I know. It feels great.

I look it up in my legends book and discovered something interesting.

Me: You've been blessed by the Black Lightning of Nott the goddess of the Night in Norse Myth. She bestows her powers of Darkness to anyone worthy. But they can only be given to someone who is possessed by a Demonic Force.

Lucy: That's unusual and I was possessed by that demon.

Laney: That was Pazuzu. The Demon from the movie "The Exorcist"

Lucy: That's weird. But this is a blessing for me.

Varie: You look like a true Angel of Darkness with those wings. Like J.D.

Lucy: Thanks, Varie.

We then explain what went down and everyone was shocked and we then went to sleep at 3:30 AM.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to have Lucy get the powers of Darkness after being possessed by Pazuzu.

See you next time.

Courage the Cowardly Dog elements owned by John Dilworth and Cartoon Network

The Exorcist is owned by Warner Bros. and William Friedkin and Hoya Productions.


	32. One Flu Over the Loud House

It starts with Me, Varie and Eddy walking over to the Loud House. We knock on the door and no one was answering.

Me: That's weird.

We go in and see that everything is quiet.

Me: Hello? Anyone here?

Varie: Where is everyone?

Me: I don't know. It's usually never this quiet.

Eddy: That's weird. The van's still here. Maybe they're sleeping in today.

Me: Maybe, maybe not.

We walk upstairs to Lincoln's room and knock on his door.

Lincoln: Come in.

We open his door.

Me: Hey Lincoln. How's it going?

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Varie: It sure is quiet around here.

Lincoln: [yawns] "Ooh, the sweet sound of silence. That never happens on a Saturday. I must be the first one up." [notices the time] "Wait a minute! 10:00 AM? How could it be this quiet this late?"

Eddy: I don't know, Lincoln. It was quiet when we came in here.

Lincoln: That's weird.

[He opens the door as he puts his clothes on and we come out. We then notice the upstairs hallway is all wrecked.]

Me: Whoa. The hallway wasn't like this when we came in.

Lincoln: "Uh, hello?" [Suddenly, a strange noise is heard coming from Lola and Lana's rooms.] "Hey guys!" [Lola come out of her room and she looked sick, and looked like a zombie.]

Me: What's wrong with you Lola?!

Lincoln: [Lincoln laughs nervously and walks back to Leni.] "Oof! Leni, I think something's wrong with Lol..." [Leni looks sick and there were flies around her. Varie and Lincoln scream. There is a sick Lynn as well. He tries to back away and tries to open Lisa bedroom door. Lisa opens the door, and she pulls Me, Varie, Eddy, and Lincoln inside as we scream, with Lori, Luna, Luan, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lisa, Lily and Jessie holding us.] "What the?"

Me: [droning] Head toward the Light.

Laney: Are they okay?

Luna: "They look okay, but we better check them."

Lori: [checks us with a temperature scanner] "98.6 degrees. They're good. Let them go."

Me: Hey girls.

Eddy: Hey girls. Hey Luan.

Luan: Hi, Eddy.

Lincoln: "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

Varie: Yeah, Everyone looks like a bunch of Zombies.

Lisa: "Haven't you heard? This morning our house became infested with an acute, febrile, contagious virus. Or, as it's known on the street," [suspenseful music plays] "The flu."

Me: THE FLU?! Uh-Oh!

Lincoln: [to me] "With 14 Louds, 3 Santiago's and 1 Jessie packed into 4500 square feet, when someone gets sick, it spreads like the plague. We're not just talking flu, we're talking...a zombie apocalypse!"

Eddy: A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE?!

Lisa: "The first virus sighting was in Leni's room."

[An old time movie reel complete with countdown starts with Rita checking Leni's temperature with the scanner.]

Rita: "You have got a fever, young lady. You need to get right back in bed."

[Leni sneezes and her mucus gets all over Lynn's basketball. Lynn picks it up, spins it on her fingers, gets Leni's germs on her, sneezes, and catches the flu. As she groans, she goes down to the kitchen and drinks orange juice straight from the carton.]

Lola goes and gets a drink of orange juice and pours a glass and drinks it with germs in it and she gets sick and groans.

[End flashback]

Me: Oh, man. This is bad and I've never been sick a day in my life.

Varie: Me neither.

Eddy: Same here.

Lisa: "Okay, the only survivors are you three, me, Lori, Laney, Luan, Ronnie Anne, Luna, Lily, Jessie and Lucy."

[The group is shown altogether.]

Lincoln: [panicking] "Wait! Lucy's infected!"

Lucy: "Incorrect. I always look like this."

Lincoln: But what about Laney? Usually she's the first one with the flu.

Laney: Don't worry about me. I've never been better! [stretches]

Lisa: "If we wanna live to see another day, I suggest we initiate escape protocol ASAP."

Lincoln: "I'm on it." [gets his radio and calls Clyde] "Healthy Loud to Safe Haven. We've got a level four outbreak."

[Clyde spits out his cereal.]

Clyde: "The flu?! Lincoln, give it to me straight. Did Lori make it?"

Lori: I'm okay Clyde.

Clyde: "[Acts like a robot] System overload. Sys... [I snap my fingers] Thanks J.D. Sorry. I'll have everything ready. Cot, medical supplies, and my patented heal meals. How many survivors?"

Lincoln: "11." [Luan sneezes] "Make that 10."

Luan: "Guys, no! It's snot what you think!" [laughs and then turns sick and groans.]

Me: [Chants an incantation] Vestiga Piyona Serrisa!

Rainbow Light cures Luan in an instant.

Luan: Thank's J.D.

Me: No problem, Luan.

Lily: I wish I can learn magic like that.

Varie: "Guys, don't you think we should take care of the sick? After all, they're still our family."

Laney: I wish we could, Varie. But there's nothing we can do.

Luna: "She's right, dude. It's too late for them, but not for us."

Jessie: Yeah. We need to get out of here fast.

Ronnie Anne: I'm right behind you.

Lincoln: "Everyone, out of the house! Let's move."

Lisa: "Wait! We can't just go out there with our proverbial keisters hanging out." [presses a button that opens up her and Lily's closet equipped with water guns, grabs one, and fills it with some kind of substance.] "In case we're attacked, this concoction will slow down the infected." [blasts Lincoln]

Lincoln: [tasting the concoction] "Tastes like chicken soup."

Lisa: "That's because it is chicken soup." [hands gun to him]

I start loading a pistol with tranquilizer darts.

Jessie: What's in those darts, J.D.?

Me: Codeine. It's a narcotic. It will make them tired. But this is only a small dose so it should be okay. Here. [gives Jessie a gun] We only have 10 shots each so we have to make them count.

Eddy was filling water balloons with something.

Luan: What you filling those water balloons with, Eddy?

Eddy: Orange juice with extra pulp. It will slow them down a little.

Luan: Orange you glad you thought of that? [Laughs with Rimshot] Get it?

Eddy: [Laughs] I get it.

Lucy, Lana, Luan, Laney, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Lisa, Lily, and Luna each grab one of the remaining guns. Lisa gets more soup and puts on a headband. The remaining 10 are ready to take the fight.]

Varie: I'm ready guys.

Lisa: "LOCK AND LOAD, PEOPLE!" [her siblings follow suit]

Me and Jessie cock our guns.

Lana: Lets go kick some Zombie Butt!

Eddy: This is more Ed's department. But I love the excitement.

[Lincoln looks around and gives the clear signal and we move into the hall.]

Lincoln: "Look sharp. They can be anywhere."

Me: I'm always on the alert.

[We move onward and Luna signals them to stop. Luan's unicycle comes rolling out of her room and onto the floor. Just then, Lincoln spots something.]

Lincoln: "Luna! Three o'clock!"

[The infected Leni is coming toward them and Luna shoots some chicken soup into her mouth, causing Leni to fall over.]

Lincoln: "Lisa! Six o'clock!"

[The contaminated Lola is approaching in her car.]

Lisa: "EAT HOT SOUP!" [shoots it in Lola's mouth, causing her to crash while distracted by the taste.]

Lincoln: [notices another one] "Lori! Nine o'clock!"

[Lori sees Lynn coming and she fires soup into her mouth]

Me: Good shot Lori.

Laney: Guys, Trouble! [She points to Luna being surrounded by a sick Lynn and Lola]

Luna: [panicking] "Dudes! Help!"

[Me and Jessie fire darts and they hit them in the arm and they were knocked out]

Luna: Thanks J.D. and Jessie.

Me: No problem.

Jessie: You're welcome.

Lincoln: "EVACUATE!"

[We head for the stairs and go down them]

Me: We're almost there guys.

Laney: Yeah.

Lincoln: "We're tasting freedom in three, two-"

[As he opens the door, we discover that Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo are contaminated as well.]

Lincoln: "AAAHH! THE VIRUS HAS JUMPED SPECIES!"

Eddy: Eat orange juice flea bags!

Fires an orange juice bomb from his sling shot and it splatters orange juice all over the pets and they fall asleep.

Me, Varie, Eddy, Jessie, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and his sisters run to the sidewalk.

Me: I'll quarantine the house. [Chants an incantation] Fenorica Vekouxa Gamseno!

A giant dome enclosed the Loud House and it was kept under tight quarantine.

Me: That should hold. Now lets get to Clyde's house where we can wait until the virus has run its course.

Laney: Yeah. Good thinking.

[Scene changes to Clyde's House]

Clyde: [to J.D.] It's good you all got out of there. I thought I lost you all.

Me: What started as a visit turned into a rescue mission from the Flu.

Varie: Yeah. But we should've stayed and watched over them.

Me: I know it was the right thing to do but nobody likes getting sick. Especially with the flu.

Eddy: I don't think the Loud House can get Flu Shots.

Lori: You're right Eddy. Dad is too scared of needles and he doesn't want us all to get them.

Me: Boy, he's got a nasty case of Belonephobia a.k.a. the fear of Needles. What about Ms. Rita? Is she scared of needles?

Lori: No. Mom is not.

Varie: Those two are the exact opposites of eachother when it comes to Horror Movies and Needles.

Lana: Yeah. Being sick is not fun. How long will it take for the Flu to go away?

Lisa: Influenza, street name: The Flu, usually goes away after about 2 to 3 days.

Ronnie Anne: I'm glad we got out of the house.

Jessie: Me too.

Luan: I'm glad we're safe.

3 days later at 8:00 in the morning, as we are all sleeping in the living room, the telephone rang.

Me: I'll get it. [I answer the phone] Hello?

Lynn Sr.: J.D.? It's Lynn Sr.

Me: Hello Mr. Lynn. Is everyone feeling better?

Lynn Sr.: Yes we're all okay now. You all can come back now.

Me: Oh good. But we'll stay protected just in case. See ya.

[Scene change to the Loud House]

Me, Varie, Eddy, Jessie, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Laney, Lana. Lisa and Lily are standing outside the dome and I make it vanish.

Me: It looks safe.

We sneak up to the house and open the door and we see Lynn Sr., Rita, Leni, Lynn, and Lola all better.

Me: You guys are all better. Thank goodness.

Lynn Sr.: Yes we are.

Me: [Suspicious] But how do I know this isn't a biological trap?

Rita: There is no trap here, J.D. We're fine.

Me: I don't sense any lies. Okay.

We put our weapons away and head into the kitchen for some breakfast.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I hope this one turned out good. It might not have gone the way you might've hoped but that's alright.

See you next time.


	33. Ed-Ventures of The Past

It starts at the Loud House.

Me, Varie, Jessie, Woody, Lincoln, his sisters, Ronnie Anne, Sarah and the Ed's were in the living room eating hamburgers, hot dogs, and french fries.

Lincoln: So what kind of adventures did you guys have in Peach Creek, Eddy?

Eddy: We had lots of crazy adventures, Lincoln. We call them Ed-Ventures.

We all laugh.

Sarah: Remember when you guys made Jonny into a pest?

Eddy: Oh yeah. That was funny.

Me: How did you guys turn him into a pest?

Eddy: I put a purple suit on him and Double D brushed his teeth with Anchovy Paste.

Laney: Anchovy Paste!?

Loud kids: EW!

Lana: Cool!

Edd: It smelled really bad.

Ed: I glued a block of wood to his foot.

Edd: Which I thought was disturbing.

Eddy: I told him that people like it when you say "Why" all the time and Ed told him that people like it when you poke them on the head. Jonny would yell "Yee-Haw" and blow fish breath out. The most terrible part was when Jonny cracked his knuckles.

Me: Like this?

LOUD CRUNCH!

I crack my knuckles really loudly and Ed covered his ears.

Ed: Yep, That's it.

Sarah: Boy, was that stupid.

Varie: It didn't work out in the end didn't it.

Edd: No it did not.

Eddy: Rolf had some unusual stuff from his culture tied in to Jonny being annoying.

Lincoln: Unusual. What else did you guys do?

Eddy: Kevin dared us to go into an abandoned house on our block for a jawbreaker.

Edd: It was all a trap set up by the Kankers for a forced wedding.

Lola: Boy, that is Crazy!

Sarah: I agree with you on that, Lola. And that was before the Vengeance Express was after them.

Jessie: What kind of scam did you guys do before you went into that house?

Eddy: We tried to sell Tacos made with paper plates, grass, and crayon for cheese. Plus I added my brothers special Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. [Pulls out a jug full of his brothers hot sauce] Here's the stuff.

Me: Ooh that looks tasty. Can I try some?

Eddy: Sure, why not.

I take the top bun off my burger and he puts some on and I take a bite and I start boiling red and steam shoots out of my ears like a steamwhistle.

TOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!

Me: Mmm. Delicious. Your brother makes really good hot sauce Eddy.

Lynn: May I try some too?

Eddy: Sure, Lynn.

Eddy puts some on Lynn's sub sandwich and she takes a bite and her face turns red and fire blasts out of her mouth and she screams and runs outside and turns on the hose and drinks alot of water.

We all laugh.

Varie: Poor Lynn was no match for the level of spice from your brother Eddy.

Eddy: [Laughs] Yeah.

Luan: This was one story that SPICED things up! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Jessie, Woody and Eddy Laughed.

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one Luan!

Varie: What else did you do?

Ed: Well there was this time when we were in the Junkyard and we found a box of Turkey Basters.

Edd: Oh yeah. We called them Canadian Squirt Guns.

Sarah: We had lots of fun with those. Eddy was like a male version of Annie Oakley.

Eddy: Thanks Sarah. But those stupid Kankers ruined it later on.

Lily: Boy, those dumb Kankers loved ruining everything.

Ed: You said it Lily.

Woody: What was the worst thing that happened to the entirety of Peach Creek?

Sarah: That's easy. It was a terrible event called the Destruction of Rethink Avenue.

Lucy: The Destruction of Rethink Avenue?

Sarah: We all called it the Kanker Hissy Fit. Ed sleepwalked and accidentally took the Kankers Ship in a Bottle and the Kankers went on rampage and destroyed our entire neighborhood.

Me: Oh man. I've heard about that. That was destructive. Is this what happened?

I look up the event on my phone and it was devastating. The whole cul-de-sac was completely destroyed and all the houses were leveled.

Sarah: Yep. That's the very event.

Me: Boy, that was terrible. It's a miracle no one was hurt or worse.

Lincoln: Let me see.

I show Lincoln the picture.

Lincoln: Whoa. That was horrible.

Luna: That looked like a terrible event, dudes.

Woody: That sure was awful.

Me: No kidding. Was there anything that you guys did with Rolf?

Edd: Hmm. Let me see here. Rolf was feeling homesick and we decided to make him feel like he was back home and also learn about his culture by using the construction site and build a replica of an old world village. But it went south when Jonny showed up.

Ed: He taught us a really cool folk song called "That's My Horse".

Eddy: Ed loved to dance. [Laughs]

We all laugh.

Lana: Boy it sounds like you had alot of fun with that.

Ed: We sure did Lana.

Luna: What about with Jimmy, dudes?

Eddy: That's one I'll never forget.

Sarah: I had a ballet lesson that day and I put Ed in charge of looking after Jimmy while I was away.

Eddy: It was not working out until I started teaching him everything I know about scams. He made a good scam. He made a trampoline of old sheets and dolls and charged 25 cents for 25 seconds. But he kept all the money for himself and Ed blew the whistle she gave Jimmy and Sarah came and he made up a lie where we made him eat dirt and Sarah pulverized us.

Me: Wow. The student surpassed the master.

Edd: Indeed.

Lori: Double D. Was there any adventures around you?

Edd: Yes Lori, there was. I was tasked with delivering Ed and Eddy's report cards to their parents.

Eddy: I remember that. I can't believe me and Ed went after you to get them back Double D.

Edd: No hard feelings, gentlemen.

Leni: What happened?

Eddy: Ed and I were very upset that Double D was delivering our report cards to our parents. I called Double D a Low-Down, Miserable, Two-Timing, Double-Crossing Slimeball and a Backstabbing Jerk.

Jessie: And you didn't want your report cards to be delivered to your parents?

Eddy: Yeah.

Lola: What was on your report cards that you didn't want your parents to find out?

Eddy: Me and Ed got all F's on our report cards and it was awful.

Ed: Me and Eddy got punished real bad guys. I was afraid I was gonna have to live with my aunt. She has a mustache, her cat makes me sneeze, she never butters my toast, she smells like cabbage and makes me use toothpicks.

Lincoln: Your aunt sounds like a more stricter version of our Aunt Ruth, Ed.

Ed: She is, Lincoln.

Eddy: I was sent to a reform school for 3 weeks. So to make sure we didn't want that to happen, I tried to change my grades with a hand me down from my brother. But Double D stopped me.

Edd: I know guys but I was trying to do the right thing.

Ed: We know Double D.

Lisa: What was the most strangest thing thats happened to you Ed?

Ed: Hmm. Well there was that time when I was sleepwalking and eating everyones food.

Edd: Oh I remember that. You were eating my food and I thought you were an intruder. I woke up Eddy and we followed you and you did all kinds of talented stuff.

Eddy: Yeah, Ed. You scarfed a whole fridge and ate Jimmy. But you spit him back out. You bilked the whole neighborhood of it's food.

Ed: Oh yeah. That was so crazy of me.

We all laugh.

Me: Boy it sounds like you guys have had alot of crazy adventures.

Eddy: We sure did, J.D.

Lynn: What was your most painful adventure?

Eddy: That was when we turned Jimmy into a Sumo Wrestler.

Lynn: Sumo Wrestlers are cool! What happened?

Eddy: Well Jimmy made a wish in our Wishing Well Scam. He said he wanted to be a star. So we helped him out.

Ed: It was because of me actually. I watched some Sumo Wrestlers on TV and Eddy got the idea.

Eddy: Yep. We fed Jimmy until he got big. I made him eat an entire fridge full of his private stash of Peaches and Cream. But we had another problem. Sumo Wrestlers are respected all the way in Japan. So we tried to go all the way to Japan by catapulting ourselves with a street light. But Jimmy was too big and heavy and he crushed me and Ed. I was in a full body cast and Ed only had a few casts.

Sarah: I got Jimmy exercising after that. He was dripping sweat like no tomorrow.

Me: That was cool.

Lana: What was the grossest adventure you had?

Edd: That's easy, Lana. It was when we were catching frogs for our Frog Jumping Derby.

Eddy: Oh yeah. We couldn't do that because Ed had a wedge of rotten cheese named Sheldon in his jacket pocket.

Me: Rotten Cheese?! That would smell like puke.

We all reville in disgust minus Lana.

Lana: Cool.

Eddy: We tried to get rid of it by having Ed take off his jacket and have Double D put it in a jar.

Ed: Yeah. I also had a fish carcuss named Angus that I wore around my neck like a pendant.

Everyone but Lana: "Ew!"

Lana: Cool.

Luan: What was your funniest adventure, Eddy?

Eddy: Oh man. That's a tough one. But I would say my funniest adventure would be the Prank Master Horrors.

Sarah: Oh yeah. I remember that.

Eddy: I made a bet that before sunset I could prank the cul-de-sac. Our first pigeon was rolf and he got trapped in a wooden barrel with a weather vane on him. It had a card on his head. It was a joker card with the Joker crossed out and replaced with the words Prank Master on it. Everyone claimed that the Prank Master was terrorizing the neighborhood.

Ed: The next victim was Jonny and we saw him in a diaper hanging from a tree and we laughed at him for that.

Edd: We then saw Sarah fall through a trap door.

Eddy: Kevin got hit with a big flyswatter.

Ed: Jimmy got scared by a huge clown balloon.

Laney: Ooh, I wouldn't like the sound of that. Sorry I'm scared of clowns.

Edd: I'm sorry, Laney. Jonny then got catapulted by a giant spring.

Eddy: And lastly, Kevin got his butt caught in a giant bear trap. We thought that me, Double D and Ed would be next so we armed ourselves for defense.

Ed: I found a jawbreaker on the sidewalk.

Eddy: But I thought it was a trap.

Sarah: Me and Jimmy found it and it wasn't a trap.

Ed: So me, Double D and Eddy wedgied eachother and everyone laughed at us. Turns out there was no Prank Master.

Eddy: That got me mad and I decided to get even by making the El Mongo Stink Bomb. My Brother showed me how to make it. We set it to explode in the street but it got stuck in my garage and exploded in there.

Ed: It had some of my stinky socks on it.

Me: That would smell like a thousand rotten corpses enhanced 1000 fold. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken.

Edd: It did.

We laugh some more.

Luan: That's what I call a STINKY Defeat! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

We all laugh.

Eddy: [Laughs] I get it.

Lynn: What was the adventure where you got hurt the most Eddy?

Eddy: That's easy, Lynn. It was when I challenged Rolf for the hardest badge he had in the Urban Rangers.

Edd: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Jonny said that no one had earned that badge in 50 years.

Me: Boy that sounded like a really tough badge to earn.

Varie: What did you have to do to get it?

Eddy: I had to endure a series of tests.

Ed: The first test was The Wax of Wailing. We put wax on Eddy and Rolf's legs and pull the wax off with a leather strip on Jimmy's Signal.

Lincoln: That must've really hurt.

Me: That's like pulling super glue duct tape off of your leg and tearing your skin off.

Lana: Ouch.

Edd: Yeah. The second test was The Bumping of The Funny Bone. Eddy and Rolf had to slam their arms into an open file cabinet drawer.

Lynn: That must've hurt.

Eddy: It tickled a little. The Third test was called The Bramble Bush of Bellyache. Me and Rolf had to run through a bramble bush naked.

Lola: Yikes! That must've hurt. But that is gross.

Eddy: It did and I agree with you Lola. I came out with alot of bleeding cuts.

Edd: The fourth test was The Pendulum of Protest. Eddy and Rolf were in between three boulders tied to the swingset in a Newton's Cradle and Eddy and Rolf had to last as long as they can while the boulders swing back and forth with kinetic motion.

Lisa: Fascinating. A Giant Newton's Cradle Endurance Test.

Ed: The final test was the toughest one. It was called The Tour of Tears. Eddy and Rolf dove off a cliff, into a watertower into the path of an oncoming train down a railroad track into a sofa slingshot and they get launched and crash land in the Circle of Supremacy. He had a lot of broken bones because of it.

Me: Ooh. That must've really been painful.

Edd: Yes. But the good news is that Eddy won.

Me: Eddy won!?

We all cheer for him.

Lincoln: How Eddy?

Eddy: It turns out I passed out one second after Rolf.

Luan: You gave Rolf a PAINFUL defeat. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

We all laugh.

Eddy: [Laughs] I get it Luan.

Me: I will say this Eddy. You may have a love for Jawbreakers, but you have a body that's as tough as a block of reinforced steel.

Jessie: I agree.

Sarah: I saw the whole thing and it was extremely rough.

Woody: You guys have been through alot.

Ed: Yeah. But we all had fun.

Me: What happened to Rolf and the Urban Rangers after you won that badge Eddy?

Eddy: Rolf was so disgraced that he locked himself in his house and never came out. That is until our biggest scam went wrong and the Vengeance Express came after us. And the Kankers torturing us.

Lily: Well at least everyone forgave you and became your friends afterwards.

Eddy: Yeah that's true.

We continued to talk about all sorts of fun adventures and more throughout the rest of the day.

THE END

Another fanfiction completed.

The Episodes I had them talk about are as follows:

01: Shoo Ed.

02: Honor thy Ed.

03: Know it All Ed.

04: Run for Your Ed.

05: Wish You Were Ed.

06: Ed in a Halfshell.

07: Mission Ed-Possible.

08: A Glass of Warm Ed.

09: One Size Fits Ed.

10: Thick As an Ed.

11: Fool on The Ed.

12: The Good, The Bad, and the Ed.

The episode that made me laugh the hardest was Shoo Ed. That one was extremely funny. I wanted to do a special reminiscing episode of Ed, Edd, & Eddy's adventures in Peach Creek. I did a twist on The Good, The Bad, And the Ed by having Eddy win the Badge where in the show he lost. It's a shame that they can't make anymore episodes of Ed, Edd N Eddy. But it will always make us laugh in our hearts and in our memories.

See you next time.

Ed, Edd N Eddy is owned by Danny Antonuchi and Cartoon Network.


	34. Enter Linka Loud

It starts with me and Varie at the Loud House watching cartoons in the living room with Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Jessie. Laney is reading a book.

We then laugh at a funny moment.

Me: [Laughs] Boy, he sure got hit good.

Lincoln: Yeah. That coyote just won't quit going after that roadrunner.

Lily: Yeah. What a goof.

A whooshing sound was heard and we saw a strange light appear on the ceiling.

Varie: What is that?

The light became a strange portal and out came a girl with white hair like Lincoln's with a hair clip in it and she was dressed in an orange summer shirt and a denim skirt and she landed on the rug in front of the TV.

Me: [Gasp] Lincoln! That girl looks like a female version of you.

Lincoln: Yeah she sure does.

?: Where am I?

Me: You're in the Loud House.

She sees Lincoln and screams

?: You look like me!

Eddy and the girls ran downstairs.

Eddy: What's all the commotion about?

Lori: Who is that here?

Lola: And why does she look like a female Lincoln?

Me: That's what me and Lincoln were wondering.

?: Oh I'm sorry. My name is Linka Loud.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you, Linka. I'm James Knudson. But call me J.D.

Varie: I'm Varie. J.D.'s Fiance.

Eddy: My name is Eddy. I moved here from Atlanta with my friends Ed and Edd. We call Edd "Double D."

Linka: It's a pleasure. You all look like female versions of my 11 brothers.

We were shocked to here that.

Laney: 11 brothers!?

Me: You're from a flipped gender universe.

Linka: I guess so.

Lori: It's a pleasure to meet you Linka. I'm Lori Loud. Who's your brother version of me?

Linka: His name is Loki and he's the oldest.

Me: He's named after Loki, the God of Mischief in Norse Mythology.

Linka: Yes. That's right.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud. It's totes a pleasure. Who's my brother?

Linka: His name is Loni.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud. Pleasure dudette. Who's my brother?

Linka: His name is Luke and he has a mohawk hair style.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud. Who's my brother?

Linka: His name is Lane. And he's a jokester too.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr. and I guess we share the same name.

Linka: Yes and the love of sports.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Loud: Is your brother version of me a goth too?

Linka: Yes but his name is Lars.

Laney: My name's Laney Loud. Who is my Male version?

Linka: His name is Larry and he's quiet and shy.

Lana: My name is Lana Loud. Who's my brother version?

Linka: His name is Leif and he likes to be filthy.

Lola: My name is Lola Loud. Who's my male side?

Linka: His name is Lexx and he likes to play rough and be clean. Plus he has a camouflage car.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Who is my male counterpart?

Linka: His name is Levi and he's a scientist too.

Lily: My name is Lily Loud. Biologically I'm 15 months old but because of special circumstances I look like I'm 10-years-old. Who is my counterpart?

Linka: His name is Leon and he's a baby.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud and I'm the only son. I guess you and I are both very similar.

Linka: Yes we are, Lincoln. I am the only daughter, my best friend is Claudia.

Varie: Sorry to interrupt but is that a female version of Clyde?

Linka: Yes she is. I like reading comics, playing video games, and peace and quiet.

Jessie: You and Lincoln have alot of things in common. Sorry I'm Jessie Bannon. I'm from another dimension too.

Linka: That's interesting.

Me: If I may ask how did you get thrown into that portal?

Linka: My brothers all were having a fight over a baseball card.

Varie: A Baseball Card?

Laney: Why something so petty like that?

Linka: It started with Loki and Loni getting the same card. It was a 1954 Ted Williams.

Me: I'm not into baseball cards, No offense Lynn, but that card is worth $50,000.00.

Lola: Wow! All that money on one baseball card!?

Me: Yeah.

Lynn: None taken by the way J.D. I don't collect baseball cards anyway. I play the sports.

Linka: Yeah. But the fight exploded into Erupting Volcano and they decided to [Sniffles, Voice Breaking] to get rid of me for good!

Linka started crying hard.

Laney came and comforted her.

Lori: They had Sister Fight Protocal too?

Me: Or in Linka's case, Brother Fight Protocal. And that is far worse than Erupting Volcano or DEFCON 1. I call that Jonestown Massacre or DEFCON 0.

Varie: What's DEFCON 0?

Me: It's something I made up. It means that there is no defensive readiness and everything has been totally destroyed.

Lisa: Technically it's not an actual DEFCON level but that is the correct way to put it.

Varie: We got to help Linka.

Jessie: I know. But like me it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Varie: Linka is now stuck here. But don't worry Linka. We will do everything we can to help you.

Linka: You... [Sniffs] You will?

Me: Sure. That's what friends are for.

Linka came over to me and hugged me.

Linka: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Lynn Sr. and Rita came in through the door.

Lynn Sr.: Hey guys. We're home.

Me: Welcome home Mr. Lynn. We have a rather interesting development for you.

Me, Varie and Linka explained everything to them and Lynn Sr. and Rita were shocked.

Lynn Sr.: That's horrible.

Rita: What your brothers did was absolutely horrible.

Linka: Yeah but I feel like I'm happier here than I was at home.

Me: Let's see what's going on. Watch. [Chants an incantation] **Litiumou Sepuxui Kylmyysis!**

Blue fire formed a dimensional viewing window into Linka's Dimension and we saw Lynn Sr. and Rita's counterparts crying as the older boys were taken away in police cars and the younger boys minus Larry and Leon were taken away by Child Protection Services.

Linka: My brothers minus Larry and Leon are being taken away?

Laney: Whoa. That is rough.

Me: This is probably what would've happened if we never got rid of the Sister Fight Protocal. From the looks of things, Me and Varie are not in that dimension at all.

Varie: Yeah. I can tell that this is really bad already.

Lola: You were right J.D. That protocal did only make things worse.

Lisa: And not just for us but for the entire neighborhood and our friends and relatives.

Lynn Sr.: And this version of you guys were fighting over a baseball card?

Me: Not just any baseball card Mr. Lynn. It was a 1954 Ted Williams. It's valued at $50,000.00 according to 2016 Standards.

Rita: That's a lot of money for one little card.

Varie: There's a difference between Loki & Loni and Lori & Leni. Lori and Leni were fighting because they had the same kind of dress. Loki and Loni were fighting because they both had 1954 Ted Williams Cards. That's $100,000.00 for both cards.

Laney: That is alot of money. But I'm glad we got rid of the Sister Fight Protocal.

Lily: Me too.

Everyone agreed and I closed the window.

Lucy: By the way J.D. Could they see or hear us through that window?

Me: No they could not, Lucy. It was a viewing window that lets us look into that dimension.

Lucy: Oh, I see.

Linka was now a member of the Loud Family in our dimension and she and Lincoln now share the same room.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to make a special story where Linka comes into the Loud Family because of a disasterous Protocal. Linka wasn't getting anymore attention on the show. So let me know what you think.

See you next time.


	35. Lightning Strikes Twice

It starts in another dimension.

The Teen Titans were fighting their nemesis Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. He was proving to be one doozy of a challenge.

Robin: It's over Slade. Your terror on the city is over.

Slade: It's just beginning Robin.

Starfire punched Slade in the face and fired lasers from her eyes and burned his back. Slade screamed in pain. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Terra combined their abilities and blew him apart. Destroying him completely. Then without warning, Starfire was hit by a bolt of green lightning from out of nowhere and in a vortex opened up and she, Raven, and Terra were sucked into it and were gone.

Robin: STARFIRE, RAVEN, TERRA!

Beast Boy: Dude. Where'd they go?

Cyborg: That vortex lead to another dimension. Maybe we can find out where they have been taken to.

Me, Varie, the Eds and Woody were over at the Loud House as a thunderstorm was going on outside. It was raining a lot.

Me: Rainy days are sure boring, huh?

Varie: Yeah. But what can you do?

Laney: Hey, look over there.

We all see lightning bolts coming out of one spot in the storm. This was totally unheard of.

Me: I don't think I've ever seen lightning come out of a localized spot in a storm before. It's just coming out of that one spot.

Lori: Me neither.

Edd: That is strangly peculiar.

I sense something coming.

Me: [Gasp] EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Lightning struck through the window and hit Lincoln & Linka head on.

It vanished 2 seconds later and we get up and we see that Lincoln and Linka are unharmed.

Me: Lincoln, Linka, are you two alright?

Linka: Yeah. I'm alright.

Lincoln: Me too, but I feel strange.

Laney: That's weird. There's no tornado. Usually whenever one of us gets powers a tornado envelopes us. I was in a tornado of Leaves.

Lana: Mine was snow and ice.

Lola: Mine was fire.

Lori: Mine was Wind.

Lucy: Mine was Darkness.

Lily: Mine was Glowing Water.

Me: Lincoln, Linka, can you see if you can do anything?

Lincoln: We'll try.

Lincoln and Linka held out their hands and they fired a bolt of lightning that hit 2 chairs and reduced them to splinters.

Ed: Cool!

Eddy: Whoa!

We were all amazed.

Me: Lincoln, Linka, you both have Lightning Powers!

Lincoln: We do!

Linka: Yeah we do!

Lincoln: How is this possible!?

Laney: That lightning strike did it.

Me: Let me check. [I check my Legends book and find a rather peculiar discovery] Lincoln, Linka, you guys have lightning powers because of the Lightning of Hinon, the Iroquois God of Thunder. According to this, he will grant two people his powers of lightning when a hole in the fabric of time, space and dimensions is opened up during a thunderstorm. It also says that you will also gain winged flight, super strength, and the ability to travel through any electrical current. It is also said that it will give lightning powers to anyone struck by lightning on the other side of whereever the hole either leads to or is coming from.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Linka: No kidding?

Luan: This is truly a SHOCKING development! [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me: [Laughs] Good one, Luan.

Eddy: [Laughs] Yeah. That was funny.

Varie: But where will this hole come from?

Me: Guess we'll have to go and find out.

Me, Varie, Jessie, Woody, The Eds, the Loud Kids, Bobby and Ronnie Anne went to the spot where the hole appeared over and we saw an amazing sight. It was actually a wormhole from another dimension leading into our dimension. Lightning was lining the spinning walls of the wormhole and putting on an incredible display. We also could see right into it. It was an extremely long tunnel that leads from another dimension to ours.

Me: Wow. What a sight! It's like a white hole!

Lisa: That is a good identification J.D.!

Me: This is a wormhole! I've seen these in Science Fiction movies!

Edd: This is absolutely amazing guys!

Varie: I can't see anything on the other end!

Lincoln: This is amazing! I thought these weren't real!

Linka: Me too!

Lynn: Wow! What a sight!

Lori: Boo-Boo-Bear, this is incredible!

Bobby: I know babe!

We heard screaming coming from the wormhole.

Jessie: Something's coming through!

I squint and I see three figures coming through.

Me: I see three figures!

They came closer and I recognized them immediately as the wormhole closed up and they fell from the clouds.

Me: [Gasp] That's Starfire, Raven and Terra! Varie, Lori, come on!

Me, Varie and Lori spread our wings and flew up and we caught them.

Lori: Lets take them back to the house.

Me: Right.

We take them back to the house and lay them on the floor and they start waking up.

Me: Are you okay?

Starfire: Yes. We are.

Raven: Where are we?

Me: You're in the Loud Residence in Michigan.

Terra: Michigan? How did we wind up here guys?

Starfire: I do not know.

Varie: You were taken from your dimension through a wormhole to our dimension.

Terra: [gasp] I remember. We were sucked in through that wormhole after Starfire got hit by that green lightning.

Lori: Green Lightning?

Me: I don't know how that happened.

Starfire: We should introduce ourselves. My name is Starfire. I come from the planet Tamaran.

Me: I've heard alot about Tamaran. It's a beautiful planet in the Centauri System.

Starfire: Yes. My real name is Koriand'r and I am the Princess of Tamaran.

Varie: Wow. A princess. That's cool.

Starfire: It is.

Raven: My name is Raven. I come from the dimension Azarath.

Me: I've heard of Azarath. It's a parallel dimension loaded with magic and a dark history.

Raven: Yes. My real name is Rachel Roth. I like magic.

Lucy: I like your style Raven. You like dark and mysterious things like I do.

Raven: Thank you.

Terra: My name is Terra. I was born here on Earth. I have Earth Powers.

Me: You have Geokinesis. I've heard about that.

Terra: Yes. My real name is Tara Markov and I originally came from the Kingdom of Markovia. I'm the lone survivor of an extinct country.

Me: [Gasp] I'm so sorry Terra.

Terra: It's okay.

Me: Well we should introduce ourselves. My name is James Knudson but call me J.D. I have lots of powers.

Starfire: What kind of powers?

Me: Winged Flight, Superhuman Strength and Speed, Shape-Shifting, Elemental Control, Telepathic and Telekinetic powers and Light and Dark Magic. There's more that I haven't shown everyone.

Raven: Interesting.

Varie: My name is Varie. J.D. is my fiance.

Terra: Congratulations you two.

Me: Thanks Terra. But it won't be official until 10 years from now.

Raven: That's cool. What powers do you have Varie?

Varie: Winged Flight, Shape-Shifting, Cosmic Hydrokinesis, Aquatic Communication and more.

Starfire: Glorius.

Jessie: My name is Jessie Bannon. I too am from another dimension.

Raven: How did you get here?

Me: We found Jessie in the forest sinking in quicksand while retracing our steps to get back to a bed and breakfast and rescued her.

Jessie: Yes. I don't have any powers but I am a 9th degree black belt.

Raven: That's interesting.

Woody: My name is Woody Woodpecker. I don't have any powers. But I can peck through hard wood and solid concrete.

Terra: Wow. That's tough stuff.

Ed: My name is Ed. I don't have any powers but I have a knowledge of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror books.

Raven: Fascinating.

Edd: My name Is Edd but with 2 D's. But you can call me Double D. I don't have any powers but I have smarts.

Starfire: You must be very smart.

Eddy: My name is Eddy. It's nice to meet you.

Raven: Same here.

Eddy: I don't have any powers but I do like making people laugh.

Terra: That's okay.

Lori: My name is Lori Loud. I'm the eldest child of my family. I have Winged Flight and Wind Control.

Lori spreads her wings and forms tornadoes in both her hands.

Starfire: Glorius. How did you get your powers?

Lori: I was blessed by the Winds of Ga-oh. Ga-oh is the Spirit of Wind in Iroquois Mythology.

Laney: We have Iroquois in our heritage.

Terra: That's cool. I have a strong curiosity when it comes to Native American Cultures.

Leni: My name is Leni Loud. I'm the 2nd child. I make great fashions.

Me: Leni doesn't have any powers but her fashion designs are awesome.

Starfire: I'll have to see them.

Luna: My name is Luna Loud. I'm the 3rd Child. I don't have any powers. But I like to play rock and roll.

Raven: That's cool.

Luan: My name is Luan Loud. I'm the 4th Child and I'm the jokester.

Eddy: Luan is my girlfriend. She and I have a POWER-ful bond! [Rimshot] [Laughs]

Luan: [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Starfire and Terra Laugh.

Me: [laughs] Good one Eddy.

Terra: You are funny, Eddy.

Raven: [laughs] Oh I just got it. That one was funny.

Lynn: My name is Lynn Loud Jr. I am the sports master.

Raven: You like playing sports?

Lynn: Yeah. It is Awesome!

Terra: What sports do you play?

Lynn: Basketball, Baseball, Hockey, and more.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud and she's Linka Loud. We became twins.

Linka: We have Lightning Powers, Super Strength, Winged Flight and the ability to travel through electrical currents.

Me: Lincoln and Linka got hit by the Lightning of Hinon. Hinon is the God of Thunder in Iroquois Myth.

Terra: That's interesting.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Loud. I have Dark Powers because of the Black Lightning of Nótt, the Goddess of the Night from Norse Mythology.

Raven: You are truly blessed Lucy. I have dark powers too. Watch. [finds an object and Chants an Incantation] Azarath Metrion Zinthos! [A stream of pitch black energy comes out of her hands and it turns a plant pot into a pile of dust]

Me: Whoa!

Lucy: Wicked. Maybe you can help me learn some more powers Raven.

Raven: I'd be happy to teach you Lucy.

Laney: My name is Laney Loud and I have plant powers. I got them from the Diamond of Gaia. Only those that are pure of heart can be granted them. Watch. [Laney grows vines from her arm and they became a sword]

Terra: That is neat.

Lana: My name is Lana Loud. I have Ice powers because of the Snowflake of Khione, the Goddess of Snow. [Spreads her ice wings and has snow in her hands]

Lola: My name is Lola Loud. I have Fire Powers because of the Flame of uh... What was it J.D.?

Me: The Flame of Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Lola: Thank you. [Lola spreads her fire wings and has Flames in her hands]

Me: Lola and Lana are twins.

Starfire: Glorius. Fire and Ice are perfect for them.

Lana: Thanks Starfire.

Lisa: My name is Lisa Loud. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have no powers unfortunately. But I am a scientist.

Raven: Interesting.

Lily: And my Name is Lily Loud. Biologically I'm 15 Months old. But I was blessed by the Glowing Water of Coventina, the Celtic Goddess of Water in Irish Myth and it transformed me into a 10-year-old.

Terra: That's unusual.

Lily spread her Wings of Glowing Blue Water and she had water swirling around her hands.

Raven: That's cool.

Bobby: It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Bobby Santiago and this is my mom Maria and my little sister Ronnie Anne.

Raven: Pleasure.

Me: So what were you all doing in your dimension before you arrived here?

Starfire: We were fighting Slade.

Me: Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke?

Raven: That's him. He was out to destroy the city and we destroyed him.

Terra: Slade caused lots of problems for us back home. We combined our abilities and finished him for good.

Lincoln: Well that's good. I'm glad he's gone forever.

Me: Me too. I've heard a lot about his skills in martial arts and how cunning and evil he is.

Raven: Yes. He was our most dangerous enemy.

Terra: He got what was coming to him.

Raven: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Myself and Terra combined our abilities and destroyed him for good.

Varie: Wow. He got what he deserved big time.

Starfire then felt a pain in her back and she suddenly sprouted green angel wings.

We all gasped.

Me: It's an effect of the Lightning of Hinon.

Back in the Teen Titans dimension Cyborg found out which dimension Starfire, Raven and Terra were in.

Cyborg: All right. I found the dimension and I built us a dimensional transporter into each of our communicators. But it's a one time use. Once we use it we will be stuck there forever.

Robin: That's a chance I'll take.

?: Wait!

In came Kole, Bumblebee, Volcana and Argent.

Kole: We're coming with you.

Bumblebee: Yeah. We got your message and we want to be with our friends again.

Robin: Okay, but what is Volcana doing here?

Argent: Me and her met up and I decided to help her renounce her criminal ways.

Volcana: I want to redeem myself and I want to help people in need.

Cyborg: Well you made the right choice.

Robin: All right. Lets go.

A dimensional portal opened up and they went in.

Back in the Living Room at the Loud House, everyone was talking when a portal opened up.

Me: Now what?

Out of the portal came Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kole, Bumblebee, Argent and Volcana.

Me: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kole, Bumblebee, Argent and Volcana!

Starfire: Robin! [Hugs him]

Robin: I'm so glad you're okay Star and you look even more beautiful with wings.

Starfire and Robin kissed.

Terra: Beast Boy! [Hugs Him]

Beast Boy. I'm glad your okay Terra.

Terra: Me too.

Raven: Cyborg. I'm glad your here. Kole, Bumblebee, Argent. It's great to see you again.

Kole: You too Raven.

Argent: Same here.

Bumblebee: Glad you're okay Raven.

Cyborg: We're glad you three are okay.

Starfire: [suspiciously] Why is Volcana here?

Argent: She wants to redeem herself for all the wrongs shes caused by helping people in need.

Raven: Well that's good.

We later sit down in the living room and had a nice chat and dinner. Lola asked Volcana to teach her some more fire powers and she accepted. Lots of stuff went down. The Teen Titans now live in the Loud House. I used my magic to make the Loud House bigger than before.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to add a crossover with Teen Titans and a little bit of Justice League to the mix. Also I wanted to have Volcana set on the path to redemption. Tell me what you all think.

See you next time.

All characters of Teen Titans and Justice League are owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.


	36. Fury of the Earth

This episode starts 2 days after a soccer match between Lynn and her enemy Betsy Davis. Betsy broke her leg and now it becomes personal for her. I would like to thank JFMstudios for the idea and inspiration.

Me, Varie, Eddy, Lynn's siblings, Volcana, Starfire, Argent, Raven and Terra, Jessie and Clyde were trying to help Lynn after Betsy Davis broke Lynn's leg with a powerful kick to her shin.

Lynn: This stinks! I can't play sports for 8 to 10 weeks! That stupid Betsy! I will destroy her for this!

Lynn had vowed to get revenge on her for breaking her leg.

Lincoln: Why would Betsy break your leg like this Lynn?

Lynn: She's jealous of me that's why.

Starfire: That girl needs to be taught a lesson in respect and friendship.

Me: I can't argue with that Starfire. What she did was completly unacceptable.

Varie: I agree. Lynn, I'm going after her.

Lynn looked at her with shock.

Raven: Why Varie?

Varie: Betsy needs to pay for this. She deprived Lynn the use of her leg and we can't let her get away with this. Sports are Lynn's life and we have to make sure Betsy gets what's coming to her.

Terra: I agree with you on that, Varie.

Me: She may have henchmen with her so we'll go with you.

Linka: Yeah! We'll be Lynn's avenging angels, so to speak.

Me: Avenging Angels. I like the sound of that.

I pick up the phone and dial Betsy's number and she answers it.

Betsy: Hello?

Me: Hello is this Betsy Davis?

Betsy: This is she.

Me: Hello Betsy. My name is J.D. Knudson and I'm a friend of Lynn Loud. The girl whose leg you broke.

Betsy: Oh. Called to congratulate me on breaking that losers leg?

Me: No. I called because we challenge you to a fight. [Taunting] Unless of course you're a LOSER CHICKEN! [Clucks like a chicken]

Betsy gets enraged.

Betsy: [Infuriated] Oh It is on! I will destroy you! Name the place and I will be there!

Me: Royal Woods Park 20 minutes. And bring some friends. Be there or be square! [Hangs up]

Me: Lets move out!

20 minutes later, Me, Varie, the Eds, The Loud kids, Starfire, Volcana, Argent, Raven, Terra, Jessie and Clyde were at the park and we saw Betsy coming and she had 10 friends with her. They were all delinquent thugs.

Lynn was with them in a wheelchair.

Me: So you all came. Good and we see that you know a street gang. Perfect.

Betsy: Yes. Now we will destroy you. I see Lynn is with you. Is she here to fight too?

Me: No. She's gonna sit back and enjoy the show while we fight you to the finish. [Cracks knuckles]

Varie: Luna, Leni, Luan, Lisa, Eds, you guys stay back and watch Lynn. The rest of you come with us. This is gonna be rough.

Luna: Kick their butts dudes!

Me: We intend to. Varie, you take Betsy. We'll take the rest.

Varie: You got it.

Betsy: GET THEM!

We charge and the fight erupts into a full scale massacre.

Battle 1: Jessie VS Max

Jessie delivered a punch to Max's face, a kick to his crotch and stomach and a haymaker to his back and an uppercut to Max's chin.

Max tried to fight back but Jessie blocked all his strikes with no problems. Max then pulled out a Jackal Dagger and tried to slash her but she hit his hand and knocked it out of his hand and leg sweeped him and kicked him in the back and sent him into the air and he landed on the ground with a big thud.

Max was knocked out.

Jessie took his knife and kept it as a trophy.

Lynn: Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Jessie fight like that!

Luna: She's a 9th degree black belt dude.

Luan: She can PUNCH their lights out! [Rimshot and laughs] Get it?

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one Luan.

Battle 2: Lori VS Megan

Lori punched Megan in the nose and used her Wind powers and blew her into a tree. Megan got up and charged and Lori dealt multiple kicks to her face and Megan was weak and tired and Lori headbutt Megan and knocked her out.

Lori: Wow! That felt good.

Leni: Lori is amazing.

Lynn: No kidding. She pulverized her.

Battle 3: Lincoln and Linka VS Tori and Kori

Lincoln: You guys are twins too.

Tori: Eh. It's a living.

Kori: We make the best out of it. Now lets see what you got.

Linka: With pleasure.

Lincoln and Linka worked together and punched them in the face, kicked them in the stomach, uppercut their chins, kicked their arms, and electrocuted them with their lightning powers. Knocking them out.

Luna: Right on Bro and sis!

Lynn was proud of her little brother and sister.

Battle 4: Lucy VS Gaz (Not Invader Zim's Gaz)

Lucy: So you're a goth girl too.

Gaz: Yes I am and I will destroy you.

Lucy: Bring it.

Lucy spread her wings and punched Gaz in the mouth and knocked out her teeth and fired Black Lightning at her and it burned Gaz's burned a hole in her clothes and Lucy saw bruises and more.

Lucy: Gasp! The gang has been abusing you haven't they?

Gaz: Yes they have. How did you know that?

Lucy: I can tell because of the bruises on your back. These are bad. I can also sense pain in you.

Gaz: How would you know!? You've never had your parents beat you up on a daily basis! You've never had to run away!

Lucy: Gasp! That is terrible what you've been through. You're right. I didn't experience what you went through but I can tell that you've had it worse than most people.

Luna came over.

Luna: That is awful what you went through dude. Gaz I am so sorry for what your parents did to you. Lets go sit down and you can tell us what happened.

Gaz: Okay.

As Lisa was looking Gaz over, she explained her background.

Gaz: My past has always been a dark one. My family has always been abusive to me. I come from the Chicago Projects.

Luan: I've heard about the Chicago Projects. Living there is a death sentence.

Gaz: For me it was a nightmare. My father was a raging drinker and my mother was a drug addict. But they started all that when I turned 8 years old. My parents would beat me up all the time because they saw me as a monster that needs to be destroyed. [Crying] I ran away and I started a life of crime to vent my hatred towards my parents. I hate them!

Luan came and hugged and comforted her.

Luan: That is just awful. I'm sorry that happened to you Gaz.

Gaz: My real name is Shannon Deluthe.

Lynn: I'm so sorry Shannon. We'll do everything we can to help you. What your parents did to you was unacceptable.

Lucy: I agree. Do you have any family you can turn to?

Shannon/Gaz: No. My dad killed them all! [Crying hard] He destroyed and ruined everything for me!

Eddy: Oh man. That is horrible.

Edd: Shannon I am so sorry. No one should ever have to go through that.

Ed: I agree with you on that Double D.

Shannon let out all her pain and sadness and was starting to feel better.

Battle 5: Laney VS Yuki (a Girl that looks like Tenchi Universe's Yuki)

Laney was fighting Yuki and she headbutt her in the nose and punched her in the mouth. Laney kicked her in the stomach, punched her in the back and roundhouse kicked her in the leg. Laney used her plant powers and made a whip of poison ivy and lashed her across the back and poisoned her with the chemical in poison ivy. Yuki was itching like crazy. Laney then knocked her out with a spinning axe kick to her face.

Laney: How's that for girl power?

Lynn: Wow. That was awesome. Laney got her good.

Battle 6: Lana & Lola VS Boomer, Brick and Butch (No it's not the Rowdyruff Boys but some kids that look like them)

Lana & Lola fought the three boys and pulverized all three of them and blasted them with their fire and ice powers until they were knocked out.

Battle 7: J.D. VS Tone.

I was facing Tone and I punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth and kneed him in the chin and grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Knocking him out.

Me: That's for me, just for making me mad.

Final Battle: Varie VS Betsy

Varie punched Betsy in the nose, kicked her in the leg and sweeped her and kicked her in the back. Betsy went into the air and landed on the ground with a big thud.

Varie: That must've hurt.

Without warning, a massive earthquake rattled the park.

Me: An Earthquake!

I check my phone and see that the epicenter is right on top of where Lynn is and it measured at 9.5 on the richter scale.

Me: Terra you're not causing an earthquake are you?

Terra: No it's not me guys.

Me: If it's not you then who?

A tornado of dirt, rocks and dust swirled around Lynn.

Laney: Another elemental choosing!

When the tornado died down, Lynn was totally healed up.

Lynn: What happened? I feel weird. Wait a second!

Lynn held out her hand and caused a pillar of rock to form out of the ground.

Me: Lynn, You have Earth Powers!

Lynn: I do. Now it's time for some fun.

Lynn then had a bunch of rocks float around her she threw them at Betsy and they all hit her and she was knocked out.

Me: We all won!

We all start cheering as the cops arrive.

Betsy and her delinquent friends minus Shannon/Gaz were arrested.

Officer Paul: Nice work guys. We've been after this street gang for years.

Me: Thanks Officer Paul. Betsy called on that street gang and we fought them and Betsy. Betsy broke Lynn's leg and she should be getting the maximum penalty allowed.

Officer Paul: I can't argue with that. Are you guys okay after that earthquake?

Me: Yes we're all fine. Make sure those clods get it big time.

Officer Paul: Oh we will.

Me: We became Lynn's avenging angels and challenged Betsy and that gang to a fight after Betsy broke Lynn's leg and I can tell that all of our training literally paid off.

Officer Paul: It sure did. Well were off to file charges on these clowns.

Betsy: You will pay for this Lynn. I will break out of jail and I will get even!

I have my hand at her face.

Me: (Imitating Arnold Schwarzeneggar) Talk to the Hand.

The cops all drove off.

Back at the Loud House, I was explaining what went down at the park.

Lynn Sr: So you guys all fought and took down the ruthless Black Daffodil Gang?

Me: Is that the gang we fought?

Varie: Black Daffodil? These guys sound evil.

Rita: They caused a huge number of problems over the last 5 years and they terrorized Detroit.

Me: Whoa. That's terrible!

Varie: I had no idea we were fighting a vicious gang like that.

Jessie: Lynn, I had no idea Betsy was part of such a vicious gang.

Lynn: I had no idea either.

Me: None of us did. But I'm glad we took them off the streets and ended their reign of terror.

Terra: That's good. But how did Lynn get Earth Powers like me?

Me: Let me check here.

I look at my legends book and discover a very strange occurence.

Me: Lynn was blessed by the Earthquake of Guabencex, the Goddess of Volcanoes and Earthquakes in the Caribbean Tainos Tribe. Once every 100 years, Guabencex grants anyone worthy her powers of Earth. They are given the powers of the Earth and can form mountains, volcanoes, islands and hills as well as crystals, rocks and minerals and possess winged flight. But it can only happen 2 days after a worthy soul has been injured.

Varie: And Lynn got injured 2 days ago.

Lynn: Yeah.

Terra: Wow. That's amazing.

Raven: I had no idea there were so many legends around the world and most of these are how some of you guys got your powers?

Lori: It literally surprised us Raven. Laney was the first of us to get powers.

Volcana: This family has been blessed in more ways than one.

Me: Earth is a very destructive and powerful force.

Lynn: Yeah. Terra, do you think you can teach me how to learn more of my powers?

Terra: I'd be more than happy to.

Robin: When we first met Terra, she couldn't control her powers completely. We managed to figure it out.

Terra: Oh I had no idea Robin. I'm sorry.

Robin: It's okay.

Beast Boy: I was shocked myself.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was the police Chief Douglas Molonex.

Me: Chief Molonex. What can we do for you?

Chief Molonex: The mayor has called you and everyone in this household to a special award ceremony at city hall.

Me: We're on our way.

At Detroit City Hall, The mayor had Me, Varie, Jessie, Starfire, Argent, Volcana, Raven, Lynn, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana and Lola there as he made his speech. My family was there too.

Mr. Mayor: It is with great pride in the city of Detroit that I give The Key to The City to you J.D. Knudson, Varie Knudson, Jessie Bannon, Starfire, Argent, Volcana, Raven, and Lynn, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney and Lana & Lola Loud for outstanding heroism in the capture and apprehension of the nefarious Black Daffodil Gang.

He hands us each a Key to The City and everyone applauded for us. My family is weeping tears of joy.

Me: Thank you Mr. Mayor. It's truely a great honor. In all honesty we had no idea that we we're fighting a dangerous and vicious gang thats been terrorizing the city.

Mr. Mayor: It happens most of the time.

The members of the Black Daffodil Gang were found guilty of numerous crimes including murder, assault and battery, arson, armed robbery, several weapons violations and numerous counts of theft. They were all sentenced to 5 consecutive sentences of life in prison without parole plus 4,982 years. Betsy Davis was found guilty of assault and battery and 1st class conspiracy. She was sentenced to 25 years in prison and ordered to pay the Loud House $3,000,000.00 in restitution. Shannon Deluthe had her former parents arrested and she testified against them. They were found guilty of 4 counts of 1st Degree Murder and were sentenced to 4 consecutive life terms plus 850 years for Child Abuse, Drug Possession, and more. Shannon was adopted into the Loud House and was in a new good home.

THE END

Another fanfiction completed.

I wanted to add an action packed fight to this story that involved everyone. Shannon's past was way dark but I hope it doesn't sadden some people. The adding of a dangerous gang was totally not planned but it was the first idea that came to my mind for the end of the story.

Anyway tell me what you all think.

See you next time.


	37. The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos

This is going to be a hypothetical episode on what might've happened had that tornado didn't destroy the Santiago House. It takes place after the events of Homespun. Act 1

[Episode begins with Vanzilla driving away.]

Me, Varie, Eddy, Lincoln, Laney and Lori are driving to the Santiago House.

 **Lincoln:** "Can't I just stay in the car?"

 **Lori:** "No. You are saying goodbye to your girlfriend in person!"

 **Lincoln:** "Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend but we aren't that close like you and Bobby and it's not good-bye. They're only going away for the weekend.

 **Lori:** [sobbing] "It might as well be forever. I don't know what I'll do without my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" [takes her hands off the wheel and covers her face.]

 **Lincoln:** [grabs hold of the wheel and steers.] "Lori! Get it together, woman!"

Me: Hold on tight Lincoln!

* * *

[The Santiago's residence. Lori and Bobby are holding each other while crying]

 **Bobby:** "Here, babe. This is for you." [takes out a hoodie with a cat dressed as a businessman.] "I wore it all week under my uniform."

[A cat's meow sound is played.]

 **Lori** : "Ah, Boo-Boo Bear." [embraces it] "It smells like love. And corndogs."

[As they cry again, Me, Varie, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are watching them, having gotten tired of it.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [looks at her watch] "Ugh. It's been 20 minutes. I'm calling it."

[Lincoln nods in agreement and the two of them go up to their older siblings and me and Lincoln try to pull Lori away and Ronnie Anne tries to pull Bobby away, which proves to be a task with them holding each other tightly.]

 **Me:** So Ronnie Anne, you excited to visit your grandparents?

 **Ronnie Anne:** [to Me and Lincoln while prying Bobby] "Yeah. And my aunt and uncle, and their four kids. It's crazy. You'd like it."

Varie: I had no idea you have a big family like Lincoln does.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. I know. It's crazy.

 **Lincoln:** "How are you gonna deal with it?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "It's only two days, then everything's back to normal."

 **Lori:** [wailing] "TWO DAYS!"

Eddy: Okay this is getting tiresome.

[Me, Eddy, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne finally pry their older siblings away, but just as Lincoln is leaving while dragging Lori, she sticks herself in the doorframe.]

 **Lori:** [devastated] "BOBBY!"

 **Bobby:** [dejected] "LORI!"

 **Lori:** "I'LL THINK OF YOU EVERY MINUTE!"

 **Bobby:** "EVERY SECOND!"

[Lincoln pries out Lori and the oldest Loud girl runs back to Vanzilla crying while Bobby looks out the window downtrodden.]

Eddy: Whoo. I thought we would never pry those two apart.

Laney: Yeah. But have a nice trip Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: I will Laney.

Eddy: Be safe out there.

Ronnie: Will do Eddy.

Me: Have a good time at your relatives Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: [Fistbumps me] I will Lame-o.

Varie: Bye, Ronnie Anne. You and Bobby have fun.

Ronnie: I will Varie.

 **Lincoln:** "Well, have a nice trip."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [punches Lincoln's shoulder playfully] "Smell you later, Lame-o."

 **Lincoln:** [chuckles] "Not if I smell you first." [leaves]

[Ronnie Anne waves as she closes the door, Bobby walks away still sniveling over not seeing Lori, and Ronnie Anne's mother comes home.]

 **Maria:** "Hi, sweetie." [hugs her daughter] "Oh, sorry I had to work a double shift again. I wish I didn't have to leave you on your own so much.

 **Ronnie Anne:** "I don't mind. I mean, how many kids get to practice kick flips inside the-" [her mother looks at her suspiciously] "Uh, I'll get our bags."

 **Maria:** [surprised] "You packed for us? How did I get so lucky with you?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "I also made us sandwiches and put a toy bag together for Bobby. You know how bored he gets in the car."

 **Bobby:** [insulted and still sad] "You make me sound like a baby!" [sniffles] "Did you pack my sticker books?"

* * *

[In Toledo, Ohio at the Casa Grande Corner Market and Apartment Complex, the Santiago's arrive.]

 **Maria:** "We're here!"

 **Bobby:** [with his face covered in stickers.] "Ho-ho! The bodega's looking good!"

 **Maria:** "Are you ready to spend two wonderful days with your family?"

[Inside the building, grandpa Hector is taking decorations from apartment 2A to apartment 2B with his toddler Carlitos mimicking him. His wife Rosa comes out of 2B with a pot and Carlitos starts mimicking her.]

 **Rosa:** "Hector, you were supposed to put up all the decorations this morning!"

 **Hector:** "I was helping customers."

 **Rosa:** "You were gossiping with the customers."

 **Hector:** "I do not gossip! By the way, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?"

 **Rosa:** "Ugh."

[As they take care of business, pet parrot Sergio comes out of 2B with a bone.]

 **Sergio:** [squawks] "Too slow!"

[Big dog Lalo chases after the bird.]

 **Rosa:** "Sergio! Give Lalo back his toy!"

[Enter only daughter Carlota with her hair all frizzy.]

 **Carlota:** "Carl! Did you use all my hair product again?!"

[Enter self-proclaimed stud Carl.]

 **Carl:** "This kind of handsome doesn't happen on its own."

[Carlota grabs Carl and starts rubbing his hair against hers.]

 **Carl:** "STOP IT! YOU'RE SMOOSHING THE FLAIR!"

[Their mother Frida takes a picture of them fighting.]

 **Frida:** [overjoyed] "I love seeing my babies play so sweetly." [gets tears in her eyes and cries into the next apartment with Carlitos following and mimicking her.]

[Carl and Carlota fix their hair and go their separate ways. Enter one more kid named CJ wearing a cape.]

 **CJ:** "I'm Super CJ!" [makes whooshing noises and pretends to fly with Carlitos mimicking that.]

[Enter the father Carlos reading a book.]

 **Carlos:** "Okay, Super CJ, just watch where you're going." [walks into a wall] "Oof! Huh, whoopsie." [clears throat and reads his book.] "Ooh! Did you know that sea anemones glow when they're scared."

 **Carlota:** "Dad, it's the weekend. You're not supposed to be doing professor stuff."

 **Carlos:** "Oh, this isn't for work. It's just for fun."

 **Sergio:** [squawks] "Nerd alert!"

 **Rosa:** [hands Carlos a casserole dish] "Carlos, put this on the table for me, please."

[While Carlos is too busy reading his book, Lalo eats up the casserole which Carlitos imitates. CJ continues playing his superhero game.]

 **Frida:** [with a curtain] "Where should we put this?"

[Everyone starts arguing about the arrangements.]

 **Casagrande's:** "No no no!" / "Right here!" / "Why did we wait so long to do this?" / "They're gonna be here any second!"

 **CJ:** [seeing someone] "Bobby!"

[The rest of the family gasps and CJ whooshes into Bobby's arms.]

 **Bobby:** "CJ!" [catches CJ] "Oof! How ya doing, buddy? You grow anymore, and you're gonna have to carry me!"

[The rest of the Casagrande's take the Santiago's luggage while Ronnie Anne is with Rosa.]

 **Rosa:** [pushes Ronnie Anne into her bosom.] "Oh, mija, I'm so happy I get to have you for two whole days!"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [unenthusiastic with a fake smile] "Yay. Two whole days."

* * *

At the Loud House Me, Varie, Eddy, Lincoln and the Girls are all standing outside of Lori's room. Lori had been crying ever since we got back.

Me: Boy, I don't think I've ever seen or heard Lori cry this much. Shes been in there for 2 hours. Do you think she'll ever get tired?

Luna: Who knows, dude?

Lynn: The last time she was this upset, she stayed in her room for 2 days.

Lola: That girl has it bad for that guy.

Laney: I agree, Lola. Me and Joey never act like that.

Eddy: I'm glad I have you Luan. You know how to always make me happy.

Luan: Me too Eddy. By the way J.D. where did they go?

Me: They're going to see their grandparents, aunt and uncle and their four cousins. Ronnie Anne says it should be chaotic. Kinda like this family.

Leni: Ronnie Anne has a big family like ours? That is totes cool!

Varie: I hope Lori gets better soon.

Lincoln: Well, I'm out.

Me: I hope Lori and Bobby get back together soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing Lori cry like this.

Varie: I wonder how they're doing now.

Back at the Casa Grande building in Toledo.

[In the apartment, a door is jutting.]

 **Hector:** "There's room for your luggage in the hall closet." [opens the door and quickly tosses the luggage into the closet before it collapses.] "Plenty of room."

[In the living room, while the Casagrande's are getting things ready, Bobby gets some food from the table.]

 **Rosa:** [gasps] "Roberto! You're all bones and skin!" [adds more to Bobby's plate] "Eat! Eat!"

[Bobby turns around and sees the parrot, much to his shock.]

 **Bobby:** [scared] "Sergio..." [chuckles] "You're still alive."

[Sergio hisses at Bobby.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [laughs at Bobby] "Looks like your little buddy missed you."

[Lalo pounces on Ronnie Anne and starts licking her.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Lalo, get off me!"

 **Bobby:** [laughs at Ronnie Anne] "Looks like your little buddy missed you, too."

[Ronnie Anne gets Lalo off her and stands up with her hair sticking up from all that licking. Just then there's a knock at the door. Maria goes to answer it and opens the door to reveal two kids who look like Me and Varie except they're are dressed in Russian Attire and taller. The boy has a black Russian fur cap, red shirt and orange sweatpants and the girl has a white Russian fur cap, dark green summer shirt and a red skirt.]

Boy: [Russian Accent] Hey, guys!

Casagrandes: Hi, Johann! Hi Varya!

Varya: [India Accent] Hello guys.

Ronnie Anne: Uh, who're they?

Carlota: That's Johann and his fiance Varya. Johann moved into the neighborhood in the apartment next to ours a few months ago and he's been coming over ever since. He and his family moved here from Russia.

Johann: [to Carlitos] Hey Carlitos! How's my favorite little man doing?

Carlitos laughs and the 3 of them hug

Johann: [to Carl] Carl, my comrade! How's it going?

Carl: Eh, so-so.

The fist bump

CJ: Johann! Varya! I missed you!

CJ gives Johann and Varya a big hug and lets them go.

Johann: You're growing strong CJ.

Varya: You'll have to carry us if you keep growing.

Johann: Zdravstvuyte Carlota, how's my favorite fashion designer girlfriend doing?

Carlota: Oh (Giggles; sweetly) I'm fantastic now that you're here.

Johann, Varya and Carlota kiss.

Ronnie Anne: Uh, you three like each other?

Carlota: Yeah. It happened a month ago. He told me that he liked me and I realized I like him too. I'm okay with sharing him with Varya. [to Johann] Johann, Varya, this is Bobby and Ronnie Anne, the cousins we were telling you about.

Johann: These are Bobby and Ronnie Anne?! [to the Santiago Siblings] Hello my name is Johann Nyyozanovsky. I am 16 years old and I'm pretty sure we're gonna be best friends. Me and my family moved here from Russia.

He and Bobby shake hands.

Varya: My name is Varya Nahasapeemapetilon Nyyozanovsky. I met Johann in an ancient temple in the Bombay Jungle in India.

Ronnie Anne: Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Carlota: Oh, guys, there's this thing I wanted to show you.

As the kids leave, Frida and Maria are talking in the kitchen.

 **Frida:** "So, have you told the kids yet?"

 **Maria:** [closes the kitchen shutters] "No. Not yet. And please keep it a secret."

 **Frida:** "Ay, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

 **Hector:** [opens the shutter] "Are you talking about the secret?"

 **Frida:** "I might have told Papa."

 **Rosa:** "Hector! I said to be quiet about the secret!"

 **Frida:** "And Mama."

 **CJ:** "Are we talking about the secret?"

 **Frida:** "Okay, I told everyone!" [chuckles guiltily]

Johann: Are you guys talking about the secret?

Frida: And Johann and Varya.

 **Maria:** "Guys, please don't say anything. I haven't found the right moment to talk to Bobby and Ronnie Anne. It would be such a big change. I want to make sure they're on board."

 **Frida:** "I will help convince them."

 **Maria:** "I appreciate it, but-"

 **Frida and CJ:** "We'll all convince them!"

Johann: And me too!

 **Hector:** "Great idea!"

 **Rosa:** "I will light my..." [holds up a candle with a decoration of Elvis on it.] "...special candle. It works every time."

[Maria looks nervous about this.]

* * *

 **Hector:** "You guys are going to love all the changes we've made to the bodega."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "As long as you still got those ice pops I like." [gets pulled away by Carlota] "Whoa!"

 **Carlota:** "Ronnie Anne, you don't wanna go to the boring bodega. Ugh."

[Bobby opens the door]

 **Hector:** "No, Bobby!" [closes the door] "There's a vicious new street gang in the neighborhood!" [notices Lalo whimpering] "Even Lalo is terrified of them!"

[Lalo shows his fear. Hector gets out a tin of sardines and opens it up. He opens the door and tosses the tin outside. At that moment, a pack of vicious cats starts tearing at the tin.]

 **Hector:** "Now's our chance!"

[The boys run for the bodega.]

 **Bobby:** "So, the gang has cats?"

 **Hector:** "The gang is cats!"

[They enter the bodega safe and sound.]

* * *

[Carlota's room]

 **Carlota:** [looking through her wardrobe] "Check it out! I found some really cute dresses at the thrift store for you." [holds out two black blouses with yellow streaks.] "I even found two of these so we can match." [Transition to them wearing the outfits which consist of the blouse, a matching top, matching shoes, a matching hat, and hoop earrings.]

 **Carlota:** "Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys' attention."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [uncomfortable with the new look] "Uh, Carlota, this isn't really my-"

 **Carlota:** [holding perfume] "Here. This covers up the moth ball smell." [sprays Ronnie Anne who coughs from the fumes.] "Wouldn't it be fun if we could do this everyday?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "That would be kinda hard since we live in different states."

[Frida takes a picture of the girls bonding.]

 **Frida:** [excited] "Oh my gosh." [chuckles] "You two already look like sisters." [breaks out into tears]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [confused] "Wait. What?"

 **Carlota:** "Oh, hey, hey! I have a fun idea." [gets out some kind of papery substance.] "Let's wax our legs!"

[Ronnie Anne grasps her leg in fear.]

* * *

[The Bodega. CJ is playing around with the door which causes the bell to go off.]

 **CJ:** "Look, Bobby! We got a new bell!" [closes door]

 **Hector:** "Okay, CJ, let's not wear it out. It cost me $12."

 **Bobby:** "Grandpa! I love what you've done with the place, but have you ever considered putting the milk in the rear of the store? Then, other people would buy other things on their way to it. It's called "impulse shopping". I learned that at my supermarket job."

 **Hector:** "You're a genius!"

 **Carl:** [scoffs] "Yeah, but can he do..." [grabs a watermelon, struggles to hold it, and lifts it up feebly.] "...THIS?!" [gives in and drops the watermelon on top of him while struggling to get up.] "LOOK AWAY!"

 **Carlos:** [reading his book] "Did you know that male seahorses are the ones who give birth? Look at that."

* * *

[Back in the apartment, Ronnie Anne leaves Carlota's room after having her leg waxed.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [limping] "Ow, ow, ow."

 **Carlitos:** [imitating] "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Just then Johann and Varya come up.

Johann: Hello Ronnie Anne! Listen, now that we're gonna be new comrades, we need to show you something.

Ronnie Anne: Uh, What?

Johann: Come, we will show you!

Johann and Varya drag Ronnie Anne to Johann's apartment and up to his attic.

Johann: Behold.

Ronnie saw in amazment a miniature wood-carved replica diorama of the city of Moscow, Russia with buildings from all over Russia's History and it had a model train set in it.

Ronnie Anne: Wow!

Johann: It took me 3 months, some landscaping and almost all of the tables we had, but I finished it and this was the end result. So, what do you think?

Ronnie Anne: Wow. This is... Neat.

Johann: Come on, let's go play with it!

Johann drags Ronnie Anne and the 3 start playing.

LATER

Johann and Varya are happily playing with the trains while Ronnie Anne looks uninterested.

Johann: This was SO awesome. Wouldn't it be great if we could do this every day?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, it sure would, but it would be kinda hard since we're going back in two days. Now I gotta go back to my apartment.

Ronnie Anne leaves but doesn't notice the stairs.

Johann: Watch out for the...

Ronnie Anne trips and falls down the stairs and lands with a thud

Johann: Stairs.

Ronnie Anne: [weakly] Ow.

Ronnie Anne goes to the kitchen in the apartment through the back window limping.

 **Ronnie Anne:** [limping] "Ow, ow, ow."

 **Carlitos:** [imitating] "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [from the kitchen window] "Shh, Carlitos! I'm just getting a snack. We don't want grandma to find out."

 **Carlitos:** "Shh!"

[Ronnie Anne closes the kitchen shutters, opens the fridge and gets an apple, but when she closes the fridge, Rosa suddenly appears as if Lucy would.]

 **Rosa:** "Aha!"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [startled] "Aah!"

 **Rosa:** "I always know when someone in my house is hungry."

[Rosa sits Ronnie Anne down at the table for food.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "But, but-"

 **Rosa:** "Sit." [sits Ronnie Anne down and puts out the kitchenware and some food for her granddaughter.] "Don't you wish Grandma could cook for you everyday?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "It'd be great, but by the time it got to Royal Woods, it would be a little cold."

 **Rosa:** [having misheard that] "What?! You've got a cold? You know what really opens up the sinuses? Hot sauce!"

[She pours the sauce on Ronnie Anne's food, and it causes a miniature explosion.]

* * *

[Back at the bodega, Bobby is dealing with a customer who did a little impulse shopping.]

 **Customer:** "I just came here for milk. How did I spend $150?" [takes his groceries and leaves.]

 **Hector:** "That milk trick really worked! You are a natural!" [hugs his grandson] "You'll be running this store in no time!"

 **Bobby:** [suspicious] "Wait. What?"

 **Hector:** [changing the subject] "I mean, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?"

* * *

[Back in the apartment, Ronnie Anne is stuffed from Rosa's food.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [nauseous] "Ugh...I think I have a stomachache."

 **Rosa:** "I have an old Casagrande remedy for that: lick your finger..." [licks her finger] "...and put it in your bellybutton."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [not wanting that and puts her sweater down.] "I'm suddenly feeling better!"

 **Carlota:** "Ronnie Anne!" [comes into the living room] "I just had another great idea. Let's pierce your ears!" holds out the tweezers and piercing gun.]

 **Rosa:** "Not now! She's eating!"

 **Frida:** "Okay, smile with your eyes!" [takes another photo and looks at it] "Ronnie Anne blinked. One more!"

 **Carlota:** "Now now, Mom! I'm about to pierce her bellybutton!"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Wait! You said ears!"

 **Rosa:** "She's not done eating!"

 **Frida:** "I only need two seconds. Come on!"

[While the Casagrande ladies are arguing, Ronnie Anne ducks out and goes to the sofa to relax, opens a magazine and sighs with relief.]

 **Sergio:** [squawks] "Showtime!"

[The Casagrande's suddenly arrive and sit down.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Uh...what's happening?"

 **Carlota:** "Ooh! Our show's on! The Dream Boat!"

 **Bobby:** [joins in] "This is Lori's favorite show. And so it's mine, too."

 **Announcer:** "Next on **the Dream Boat** , who will Karen send overboard tonight?"

[Brock, Bryant, and Blaine are showcased.]

 **Carlota:** "Ugh. I hope it's Brock. He has no style."

[Everyone starts arguing over that statement.]

 **Frida:** [takes a picture of the argument; to Ronnie Anne.] "Oh, sweetie, wouldn't it be nice if we could do this everyday?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

[Lalo jumps onto the sofa and Ronnie Anne while the others in the sofa have made room for the big dog.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "I have to go to the bathroom." [pulls herself free from Lalo and goes.]

* * *

[The bathroom. Ronnie Anne is getting some peace and quiet with her magazine, but the family starts coming in unannounced.]

 **Carlota:** "Ronnie Anne, you missed it! Blaine walked the plank."

Johann: Good riddence to him.

 **Frida:** "How much do you love the show?"

 **Johann:** "Who do you think Karen will pick tomorrow night?"

 **Hector:** "It'd better be Brock!"

 **Bobby:** "He doesn't deserve her!"

[They all start arguing again.]

* * *

[Later that night, Ronnie Anne is sleeping in the guest bed with Maria, who tosses and turns on her. Ronnie Anne grabs her pillow and goes to sleep on the sofa.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [exhales] "Finally, some peace and quiet."

[At that moment, a train sounds its horn and passes by the building, leaving a loud sound and some rattling in the apartment. Ronnie Anne sighs and tries to get some sleep, but the cat gang starts meowing and she shuts the window to shut the noise up. But then, she finds Lalo has taken the sofa while she was up.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [irritated] "Really, Lalo?"

[She tries to push him off to no avail, takes her pillow, finds Bobby sleeping in an awkward position on his bed, opens the closet, gets piled underneath the junk, goes to the bathroom to sleep in the bathtub and opens up the curtain to find Sergio who squawks at and startles her.]

 **Sergio:** "I'm naked!"

[Ronnie Anne closes the bathtub curtain, goes under the table, and sighs as she goes to sleep.]

* * *

[The next morning, another train goes by and everyone's having breakfast.]

 **Bobby:** "This weekend's gone by so fast. I'm really gonna miss everybody."

[Ronnie Anne smiles that at least she'll be going home soon.]

 **CJ:** "Nuh-uh."

 **Bobby:** "Yes-huh, CJ. I'm gonna miss you."

 **CJ:** "Nuh-uh. 'Cause you're not leaving ever! Mom said so! As a secret!"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [baffled] "Wait. We're not leaving? Mom, what is CJ talking about?"

 **Maria:** "Okay. Well, here goes. Ronnie Anne, Bobby...I've been thinking about this for a long time. I hate that you guys have to be alone so much, and we have this great family here. So, when I found out that I could get a job at the city hospital, I thought maybe we could move here?" [beat] "What do you guys think?"

[Ronnie Anne drops her spoon from hearing that.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [flabbergasted] "But, but...where would we even stay?"

 **Rosa:** "You can live with us! We have plenty of room!"

Johann: And we'll live right next door to each other, new comrade!

 **Bobby:** "That sounds awesome! Maybe I could work at the bodega!"

 **Hector:** "You can take over the bodega. I mean, after I retire."

 **Carl:** "And after I retire. Until then, you work for me."

 **Rosa:** "This calls for a celebration. A moving in party! I will make a feast and a giant cake!"

[The others are all in agreement with this decision and Frida takes another photo of Ronnie Anne, who looks on distraught and dismayed.]

* * *

Act 2

 **Me, Varie, Eddy and Lincoln:** [shocked from hearing the news] "You're WHAT?!"

[We're talking to Ronnie Anne on video chat.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Believe me. It's not my idea."

 **Me:** "Well, did you tell your family you don't want to?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "They're not gonna listen to me. It's ten against one."

 **Lincoln:** "I've been there before.

Me: Me too. We tried several times.

Varie: Yeah. It never works.

Eddy: Yep. Been there done that.

Lincoln: Well, don't worry. You've called the right person."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "I know. Put Lori on."

[We're disappointed he's not the one she wanted help from, puts Lori, who is wearing the businesscat hoodie, on video chat.]

 **Lori:** "Hey, Ronnie Anne. What's up?"

[Cut to outside the Loud House after she hears the unfortunate news.]

 **Lori:** [furious] "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

[Lori angrily drags Lincoln to Vanzilla and Me, Varie and Eddy follow them. Just then Luan, Laney and Lily come up]

Luan: Hey Eddy. where you going?

Eddy: Me, J.D., Varie, Lincoln and Lori are going to the Casagrande house in Toledo, Ohio. You can come with us if you want Luan.

Luan: I'd be delighted Eddy.

Leni: Ooh. Can I come too?

Eddy: Sure Leni.

Leni: Yay!

[We follow Lincoln and Lori. Cuts to us driving all the way to the Casagrande's]

Lori: "[Furious] I don't know what Bobby's thinking, but I am gonna tell him what he should be thinking!"

 **Lincoln:** "I still don't get why we have to come along."

 **Lori:** [rioting] "BECAUSE RONNIE ANNE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

 **Lincoln:** "She is my girlfriend but we're not that close!"

Me: Well we're coming with you just to make sure we don't get ourselves killed by Lori's rage. Plus Eddy and Luan wanted to come with and Laney, Lily and Leni wanted to come with to see this place. I've never been to Toledo, Ohio before so this'll be a first for us.

Varie: Yeah. It sounds cool but Lori, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln aren't as close as you and Bobby.

 **Lori:** "Guys, we are literally crossing a bridge. Do you really want to get into an argument WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" [makes an intimidating face to her brother, sisters and best friends.]

Me: Lincoln, Lori can be really scary at times.

[The 9 of us realize just how furious the oldest sister is and just stops. Eddy and Luan hug eachother]

Laney: Guys. When Lori is like this she can be a monster.

* * *

[Back at the Casagrande's, Rosa is finishing up the cake and everyone else except Ronnie Anne is getting ready. She hears Me, Varie, Eddy, Luan, Leni, Laney, Lily, Lincoln and Lori drive up and is happy to see them.]

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force.

The vicious cat gang comes out.

Varie: I got this.

Varie roars like a Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park and it scares all the cats away.

We were all amazed.

Me: Wow! Varie I didn't know you can do dinosaur roars.

Varie: You learn some things from others as you go on.

 **Ronnie Anne:** [acting] "Oh, I wonder who that could be. I'll just let them in."

[She presses the buzzer, hears the 9 of us knock, and lets us in.]

 **Lincoln:** [coming in] "Did you guys know there's a vicious gang of cats trying to get in here?"

[Lalo whimpers in fear. Carl notices Lori and pretends to have done a lot of one-armed push-ups.]

 **Carl:** [feigning] "Five thousand-" [sees Lori] "Oh. How embarrassing. I didn't see you guys walk in."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [ignoring Carl] "Anyway, this is Lori, Bobby's girlfriend." [hearing that last part upsets Carl] "And this is Lincoln."

 **Frida:** [excited] "Your boyfriend!" [takes a photo of them]

[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne start sweating nervously.]

Me: They're close but not as close as Bobby and Lori.

Ronnie Anne: And these are their sisters Leni, Luan, Laney, and Lily and their best friends J.D., Varie, and Eddy.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Varie: Same here.

Eddy: Hello to all of you.

Laney: It's a pleasure.

Lily: Same here.

Luan: Eddy is my boyfriend and he and I are close. What did the Chile Pepper say to the other Chile Pepper?

CJ: I don't know. What?

Luan: You really SPICE me up. [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: [Laughs] That was funny Luan.

Eddy: [Laughs] That had a lot of Spice to it. [Rimshot]

Varie: [Laughs] Good one.

 **Ronnie Anne:** "[introducing the Casagrande's to the Loud's] "This is my mom's brother, Carlos, his wife, Frida, their kids Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos, and my grandma and grandpa. Oh and that's Johann and his fiance Varya, they live next door. Anyway, Lori, you must really miss Bobby. He's in the bodega. Let's go." [takes Lori to the bodega, leaving Lincoln with the rest of the family.]

 **Rosa:** "Kids, after such a long drive, you must be famished."

Me: Why not.

 **Lincoln:** "I could eat."

Eddy: I'm starving.

Varie: Me too.

Luan: Same here.

Laney: I'm hungry too.

* * *

[In the bodega, Bobby is labeling the items prices with a pricing gun, with his face covered in price tags. Enter his sister and girlfriend.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Bobby, look! It's your beautiful, devoted girlfriend. She came all this way to see you." [leaves the two of them alone.]

 **Bobby:** "Wow, babe, this is the best day ever. First, I get a sticker gun, and now you're here?"

 **Lori:** [serious tone] "Bobby, what is all this about you moving away?"

 **Bobby:** "I know it may seem like a shock, but don't worry. I have everything figured out. My grandpa said I could work in the bodega with him, and this place is really rad. Let me show you around. You're gonna love where I put the milk." [takes her]

 **Lori:** [stammering over his talking.] "But-but-but..." [gets pulled into the tour.]

* * *

[Lori now has price tags on her face.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "What do you mean you didn't convince him?"

 **Lori:** "He talked about the bodega for 40 minutes until the beef jerky guy showed up, and at that point, I had literally reached my limit."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [sighs and ponders] "We need to do something to get Bobby's attention."

[Flashback to her wearing those outfits with Carlota.]

 **Carlota:** "Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys' attention."

[End flashback]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [gasps] "I know!" [grabs and pulls Lori's arm.]

 **Lori:** "What is with this family and the arm pulling?"

* * *

[We have just finished Rosa's food and are feeling bloated.]

Me: [Satisfied] Mmm. Boy Ms. Rosa, You make really good food and the spiciness was Mucho Delicioso and Muy Caliente.

Rosa: Gracias!

Me: Denada.

Lincoln: I didn't know you speak Spanish, J.D.

Me: I know some words but not the full Language in its entirety.

Varie: [satisfied] Mmm. I'm full.

Luan: Boy that was delicious.

Eddy: You said it Luan.

Laney: Ah. I don't think I've ever had good food like this.

Lily: Me too.

 **Lincoln:** [pats his belly and groans nauseously.] "I think I ate too much."

[Enter CJ acting like a pirate.]

 **CJ:** "Hey, Lincoln, wanna play Pirates?"

 **Lincoln:** "Aw, I'd love to play Pirates, CJ, but I have a stomachache."

 **Rosa:** "I can take care of that." [licks her finger and puts it in Lincoln's bellybutton.]

 **Lincoln:** "What are you-" [suddenly feels better] "Oh." [to CJ] "Let's do this!" [starts playing with CJ] "En garde!"

Me: Wow. That's an ingenius method.

The two start playing while Me, Varie, Eddy, Luan, Leni, Laney and Lily look at them.

Me and Varie: Awwwwwwwww!

Just then, Carlotta, Johann and Varya come up

Carlota: They do look cute don't they.

Me: Yes they do.

Carlota: You must be Leni and Varie.

Leni: Yeah that's us. I LOVE your outfit. It is totes chic.

Varie: It is beautiful

Carlota: Thanks! Your dresses look totes fabs too.

Varie: Thank you.

Leni: Oh, you're too kind!

The 3 girls giggle and run to Carlota's room. Me and Johann just stand there

Me and Johann: (In unison; sigh) What a woman. (We look at each other) You're dating her? No, we're getting married to her in 10 years.

Johann: Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Johann. I'm 16 years old.

Me: Oh, well, I'm J.D. I'm 15 years old.

We shake hands

Johann: You like Russia?

Me: I've done alot of history reports on Russia and I went there when I was 11.

Johann: Neat. Then come with me.

[Johann takes me to his apartment]

Meanwhile Carlota, Varie and Leni are trying on outfits when suddenly Ronnie Anne and Lori come in.

Leni: Oh! Hi Lori.

Varie: Hey Lori.

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Carlota, I need you to do a makeover."

 **Carlota:** [cheers] "Finally! We'll start by throwing out all of these clothes." [tugs on her cousin's clothes] "I usually donate, but nobody is gonna want these."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Not me, her!" [referring to Lori]

[Lori waves to Carlota.]

 **Carlota:** "Oh. See, I didn't mean that. You have just a really...unique look. It's sorta rugged, yet-"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [irritated and fed up] "Dude, move on."

* * *

Meanwhile Johann is taking me up to his attic.

Johann: OK, Here we are.

I look and gasp. It's his Moscow Train Set.

Me: [in awe] Awesomeness!

Johann: So you wanna play with it?

Me: Heck yeah I do!

[In the bodega, while Bobby is stocking some of the fruit, Carl takes a peanut out of his pocket and hits Bobby with it. Bobby turns and Carl whistles casually. As Bobby walks off, Lori comes in with an all new look, which catches Carl's eye.]

 **Carl** [infatuated on a stool] "Va-va-voom! Bonita chiquita! Forget about Bobby. You're too beautiful for him. You're a ten! He's a four."

 **Lori:** "You're very cute, but I really need to talk to Bobby."

 **Carl:** "Ah, playing hard to get? Challenge accepted. You will be the gazelle, and I will be the puma." [roars playfully and then trips over the store, knocking over the flour and covering Lori in it.]

 **Bobby:** "Whoa, babe! Are you okay?" [notices the mess] "Uh...I'm gonna have to charge you for that flour." [Lori looks annoyed by that.]

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** [pounds her fist on the table.] "We need a new plan, and fast."

 **Lori:** "But what?"

[A promo for the Dram Boat finale comes on.]

 **Announcer:** "Tune in tonight for the finale of **the Dream Boat**. Can Bryant keep hope afloat with his one-on-one dinghy date with Karen? Or will it be man overboard?"

 **Sergio:** [squawks] "Dinghy date!"

[This gives Lori and Ronnie Anne an idea.]

* * *

[On the rooftop, Lori, dressed in a sailor get-up, brings a blindfolded Bobby up and he takes the blindfold off.]

 **Lori:** "Ta-da!" [shows him a replica of the dinghy date.] "A one-on-one dinghy date. Sort of."

 **Bobby:** "Wow. Just like the Dream Boat. It's so romantic, babe."

 **Lori:** "I know. Because we're so romantic. I mean, we literally have such a great connection. Don't you think?"

 **Bobby:** "Totally. And I was gonna tell you-"

 **Delivery Guy:** "HELP!"

[Bobby sees that the delivery guy's cargo is being attacked by the cat gang.]

 **Delivery Guy:** "Ay, my mangoes!"

 **Bobby:** "My mango guy's in trouble! I'm sorry, babe. Bodega business calls."

[He leaves and Lori sighs with disappointment.]

* * *

[Ronnie Anne and Lori sneak into her grandparents' room.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "You keep an eye out for my grandma." [checks under the bed and finds a case.] "She's got cures and potions for everything. There must be something for clueless boyfriends. Hmm." [holds up a bottle in a heart-shaped vale.] "This looks interesting."

[Later, they have a cookie with Bobby's name on it and Ronnie Anne dabs the love potion on it with a heart-shaped smoke cloud coming out.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Remember, it's very important that you're the first person Bobby sees after he eats this."

 **Lori:** "Got it."

[Outside the bodega, Lori goes to Bobby who is sweeping the area, sneaks up behind him and gives the OK to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Lori:** [feigning casualty] "Hi, Boo-Boo Bear. I thought you might be hungry. I baked you a cookie."

 **Bobby:** "Oh, chocolate chip! Score!"

[Enter another customer]

 **Vito:** "Uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where you put the milk?" [smiles with his teeth giving off a gleam.]

 **Bobby:** "You must be Vito."

 **Vito:** "How did you know?"

 **Bobby:** "Uh, just a lucky guess." [to Lori] "One sec, babe. I gotta help this customer." [goes to help Vito]

[Both Lori and Ronnie Anne groan in complete frustration and Sergio comes flying out the window, snatches the cookie off the plate, eats it, and sees Bobby.]

 **Bobby:** "Alright, Mr. Filliponio, have a great rest of your day."

[Vito leaves with a big smile on his face. Bobby turns and sees Sergio eyeing him romantically.]

 **Sergio:** [under the power of the love cookie; squawks passionately.] "Who's the hunk? Hubba, hubba!"

[Bobby doesn't like the sound of that and runs away with Sergio in hot pursuit.]

* * *

[Lori is dragging Lincoln by his arm. Me, Varie, Eddy, Luan, Leni, Laney, and Lily are following them]

 **Lincoln, Me, Varie, Leni and Lily:** "We're leaving?

Lincoln: But Mrs. Casagrande's baking a cake."

Me: And Johann hasn't showed me the best part of his Russian train set yet.

 **Lori:** [heartbroken] "Lincoln, I literally just lost my boyfriend." [angrily] "Do you really wanna argue with me right now?"

Laney: Come on Lori, he still Loves you no matter

[Enter Bobby covered in feathers thanks to Sergio.]

 **Bobby:** "Babe, where are you going?"

 **Lori:** [furious] "What do you care? Why don't you just go back to your precious bodega? You obviously care about it more than you care about me!" [starts sobbing]

Me: We'd better go back inside.

 **Lincoln:** "I'm just gonna go help Mrs. Casagrande with the frosting." [chuckles and we rush back into the apartment following Lincoln.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Guys, what's happening out there?"

 **Lincoln:** "We don't know. But it was too much drama for me."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [notices something] "Wait a minute. They're hugging, and Lori's smiling. She must have finally convinced him! Yes!"

* * *

[Lori comes back in and Ronnie Anne comes running up to her.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" [hugs Lori] "I knew we could do this! I'll go pack up my stuff."

 **Lori:** [sheepishly] "Uh, actually..."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [not happy] "What?"

 **Lori:** "I know I came here to convince Bobby not to move, but after talking to him, I think he should stay."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [aghast] "After he totally forgot about you?"

 **Lori:** "But he didn't. He's actually been thinking really hard about how we can make this work. We'll only be apart for a year, and then we can both go to the college here where your Uncle Carlos teaches."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Well, that's great for you guys, but what about me? Lincoln, come on, help me out here."

 **Lincoln:** [licking the leftover frosting on the whisk.] "I don't know, Ronnie Anne. I think your family's pretty awesome." [licks the frosting again] "I mean, who can make a cake like this?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [smacks the whisk out of Lincoln's hand.] "UGH!" [stomps away]

* * *

[Later that night, Ronnie Anne is sitting outside on the steps upset that nothing worked.]

 **Maria:** [comes outside] "Are you okay, honey? Lincoln said you were out here."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Mom, I don't wanna move. I like my life back home. I have my own room. I can do my own thing. Here, I can't even go to the bathroom without an audience."

 **Maria:** "I know it would be an adjustment, but think how nice it would be to be part of a big family, and they all love you so much."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "I love them, too. I just..." [makes big pleading eyes]

 **Maria:** "Honey, I would never make you move if you didn't want to. I really wanted this to feel like home for you, but if it doesn't, it doesn't. Why don't you pack up while I break the news?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Thanks for understanding, mom."

[They hug and step back into the building, but they forgot to close the door with a note attached to it.] **DON'T FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR!**

[At that moment, the cat gang sees this as an opportunity. Ronnie Anne runs to the closet to get her things, but to her surprise, it's been converted into her own room, just like Lincoln's.]

 **Carlos:** "So, what do you think?"

[Frida takes a photo of Ronnie Anne in her new room.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "What is this?"

 **Carlos:** "Well, we thought you might need a space of your own."

 **Carl:** [referring to the skateboards and skateboarding posters.] "I put those up. And if you ever wanna go skating, I have been known to shred like a boss."

 **Carlota:** "And I picked out some hoodies for you. We'll work our way up to dresses."

 **Hector:** "And I stocked the fridge with those ice pops you like." [shows her a mini-fridge with them in it.] "You can pay me back later."

 **Rosa:** [nudges her husband for that last statement and holds up an incense container.] "I cleansed the room of evil spirits." [holds up a container of bug spray.] "And spiders."

 **Frida:** [showing her photos] "And I hung some pictures of our beautiful family." [points to a specific one] "I even put up one of you and your boyfriend."

Me: They're close but not as close as Lori and Bobby.

 **CJ:** [holding up a sign] "And I made this. It says **Ronnie Anne's Room: Keep out!** " [gives it to her]

 **Ronnie Anne:** [touched] "Wow, guys. This is incredible. I don't know what to say."

 **Maria:** "Don't worry, honey. I'll handle it. I'm sorry, everyone, but I think we're going to-"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [interrupting] "Need more snacks for the moving in party!"

 **Rosa:** [screams in a panic] "THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH SNACKS?! I AM SO EMBARRASSED!"

[The others, Me, Varie, Eddy, Luan, Leni, Laney, Lily, Lincoln and Lori go to help with the snacks while Maria and Ronnie Anne stay behind.]

 **Maria:** "So, you wanna stay?" [Ronnie Anne nods] "What changed your mind?"

 **Ronnie Anne:** "You're right, Mom. It is gonna be an adjustment, but maybe it will be nice being part of a big family. Especially this one."

[They hug again, but the precious moment is cut when a thud is heard.]

 **Ronnie Anne and Maria:** [horrified] "Oh no. WE LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!"

Me: AYE CARAMBA!

[Lalo hears it and the cats barge into the apartment much to the dog's horror. They shred up Carlos and go after the others. Rosa and Carlota attack with brooms, but the cats get them and they run away. Lincoln and CJ attack with their pirate play. The cats strip Hector of his pants, revealing he wears chili pepper boxers.]

 **Bobby:** [notices them] "Grandpa, sick boxers!" [takes his pants off revealing a pair of his own.] "We should sell them at the bodega!"

 **Hector:** "Great idea!"

 **Frida:** [screaming and taking a quick photo.] "I'M ALLERGIC ON TOP OF EVERYTHING!" [wails] [The cats chase Lalo who runs under the table and knocks the cake into the air.]

 **The Casagrande's:** "THE CAKE!"

 **Ronnie Anne:** [runs in] "I've got it!" [catches it]

[The Casagrande's sigh with relief, but the cats pass Ronnie Anne, making her trip and drop the cake on her.]

Varie: I got this.

Varie fires a torrent of water that smells like fish and the cats follow it out the door and I close it.

Me: Whew!

[The next day, Lori and Bobby are hugging farewell.]

 **Lori:** "I'm really gonna miss you, Boo-Boo Bear, but I'm so excited about our future together."

 **Bobby:** "Me too, babe. I'll be counting down the days until I see you again."

 **Carl:** [hugging Lori's legs] "As will I."

 **Bobby:** [chuckles] "Carl, could we have a minute?"

 **Carl:** "Fine. But remember, my gazelle, if he ever mistreats you..." [opens his jacket and reveals a tattoo of Lori on his stomach labeled "Mi Amor."] "...this puma will be ready to pounce!"

 **Carlota:** [angrily off-screen] "WHO USED UP ALL OF MY LIMITED EDITION BLACK EYELINER?!"

 **Carl:** [covers himself up and chuckles sheepishly.] "Gotta run!" [goes back inside]

[Lori and Bobby chuckle at that little moment and hug one more time. Lincoln is getting his and Lori's stuff into Vanzilla.]

 **Lincoln:** [to Ronnie Anne] "So, I guess this is goodbye."

 **Ronnie Anne:** [holds her fist out] "Yeah. Smell you later, lame-o."

Me: We'll miss you Ronnie Anne. But we'll always keep you in our hearts.

Varie: Yeah. But it's gonna different in Royal Woods without you.

Eddy: Yeah but it was fun.

Luan: I agree.

Laney: It was awesome with you.

Lily: Yeah. We'll miss you.

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna miss you all.

Me: Maybe you'll come back to us one day for a visit. We would all like that.

Lincoln: Me too.

Leni: Totes!

[Lincoln flinches at the possible punch, and then Ronnie Anne hugs him instead, and he hugs her back.]

 **Lincoln:** "Whoa. You've never hugged me before."

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Don't get used to it."

[Lincoln prepares to leave but stops.]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, before I go, here's something that might help you out. It always helps me." [whispers it into Ronnie Anne's ear.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Really?"

 **Lincoln:** "Trust me."

* * *

Back at the Loud House at the present day we were doing a simulation in Lisa's virtual reality machine on what would've happened.

SIMULATION ENDED.

Me: I'm glad that was a simulation and not the real thing.

Ronnie Anne: I know. But I'm glad that my family is moving into a house across the street from you and Johann and Varya are with them too as roommate families.

Me: Me too Ronnie Anne. Now we're next door neighbors. Thank you for letting us use your Virtual Reality Simulator, Lisa.

Lisa: My pleasure J.D.

Me: [To the viewers] This turned out to be an amazing experience. Not only are the Casagrandes and the Santiago's next door neighbors but also Johann and Varya now live with them. This is now the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Right Johann?

Johann appears and puts his hand on my shoulder.

Johann: Right comrade.

Me and Johann: [To the Viewers] DASVIDANIYA!

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a hypothetical episode on what would've happened had the Santiago house not been destroyed by the tornado in Homespun. Also it doesn't tell us where the Casagrande building is located in the show or what city and state it's a part of so we had to use our imagination. I made this into a simulation episode to provide the hypothetical view. I know Johann is not a Russian name but I thought it would be cool.

This proved to be as big a challenge as Brawl in the Family.

See you next time.


	38. Fool Me Twice

It was March 31st and tomorrow was the most feared day in the Loud House: April 1st, A.K.A. April Fools Day; The Day where Luan tortures her family with deadly pranks that can land people in the hospital and she gets a good laugh from all of their pain.

[A Bus stops in the middle of a street and Lincoln comes out, wearing a coat, a hat, and a glasses with a fake mustache, he then hides behind a dumpster, then in a tree, (which he accidentally falls out of) then he rides a scooter to a local highway.]

 **Lincoln** : [Makes a bird call] Ca-ca! Ca-ca! [Me, Varie, The Eds, Woody, Jessie and The Loud family sans Shannon and Luan appear out of our hiding places in our disguises]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [slowly and with an affected deep voice] What animal does Mary have?

 **Lincoln:** [also with an affected voice] A lamb with the fleece as white as snow.

[Everyone sans Lincoln, sighs in relief and they remove their disguises]

 **Lynn Sr.** : Oh, good. It's really you, son. Are you sure Luan didn't follow you?

 **Lincoln** : Definitely. I took 4 different buses. Plus, I've got Clyde doing some surveillance on her.

[At Sunset Canyon retirement home, Luan is entertaining the elders, with Clyde disguised an elder, monitoring Luan.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : Great! Now let's get down to business. April Fools day is tomorrow, and we still don't have a plan to stop Luan from pranking our butts off! So, who's got an idea?

 **Lori** : Oh, Bobby said we could hide in the basement of the bodega, we just have to watch out for the rat traps...and the asbestos. After we moved the Casagrande Apartment building here we had everything set up.

 **Rita** : [unimpressed] You're really selling it, honey.

Me: Asbestos is poisonous insulation and it can destroy you.

Eddy: I had no idea that my girlfriend can cause all sorts of deadly pranks like this.

Varie: It's no pretty picnic Eddy.

 **Lincoln** : There's an island off the southern tip of Guam. You can only get to it by submarine.

 **Lynn** : [Imitates a buzzing sound] We don't have passports, Stinkin'!

Linka: Yeah.

Me: Guam is way too far away from here guys. Plus we have to worry about Typhoons in the Western Pacific Ocean.

 **Lisa** : Pending some grant money, I could build a ship that could take us to Europa, one of Jupiter's moons.

Varie: That's way too risky.

Ed: Going to Europa would be cool.

Edd: I agree. I've always wanted to study Jupiter's Icy moon.

 **Lana** : Or we can dig a system of tunnels under the house.

Woody: That would be really cool. I'm not much of a digger though.

 **Leni** : Why don't we just ask Luan to stop, but like, REALLY nicely?

Jessie: It's not gonna work Leni.

Laney: Guys! You're missing the point! For far too long we let Luan make us her Pranking Targets! I'd say we prank her back!

Lori: Laney! You're literally forgetting the last time we did that. Luan just picked herself up after we grounded her and she vowed to get revenge.

Me: I remember that.

Laney: I know but maybe it will be different this time. I've been doing some planning since last year. [Holds up some blueprints] Okay, so the boxing gloves will go here, then the raccoons will burst out through the bathtub, then we...

 **Lynn Sr.** : Laney, please. Nothing we do will ever stop Luan. Maybe it's hopeless!

Lily: No! It will never be hopeless as long as we work together!

[A movie producer appears]

 **Producer** : Excuse me, do you folks mind? We're trying to shoot a movie here.

Me: Oh sorry sir.

[The family walk away]

 **Lola** : Yeah guys! Outta the shot! [Lola poses] Okay, I'm ready for my close up!

 **Producer** : Sorry, little girl, you need to get outta the shot, too. We're filming a dangerous stunt.

 **Lola** : [Scoffs] Your loss!

[She walks away as well]

 **Director** : And...ACTION!

[A man in a red suit and matching motorcycle come crashing through a boarded window on a high speed chase, and leaps over an area full of police cars with an explosion following suite. He crash lands to the ground.]

 **Director** : CUT!

[The man recovers from the crash, and removes his helmet. His appearance is similar to Lynn Sr.'s.]

 **Lynn** : Man, that guy can really take a beating!

 **Leni** : He looks just like Dad!

 **Lynn Sr.** : Too bad I can't just hire him to take all of Luan's pranks for me.

[Everyone stares at Lynn Sr.]

 **Lynn Sr.** : I wasn't being serious.

Me: You know Mr. Lynn that's not a bad idea.

 **Lincoln** : Yeah Dad, maybe that's the perfect plan! We hire a bunch of stunt doubles to take all the hits for us, and we get off pain free.

Varie: Yeah that's brilliant.

Laney: But Lincoln. What about our doubles? We don't really want them to suffer Luan's terrible pranks.

Lincoln: It'll be fine Laney. Besides, you haven't done a pretty good job stopping Luan. This plan is our only shot.

Me: Yeah. Lets do it.

[The family talks it over and agrees to the plan]

* * *

 **Leni** : Wow, these doubles look just like us!

 **Rita** : No, honey. Those are the doubles. [Points towards the actual stunt doubles]

 **Leni** : Oh, well, they're good too.

Me: It's like looking at yourselves in the mirror.

 **Lynn Sr.** : So, uh, what's this gonna cost me?

[Lynn Sr.'s stunt double hands him the bill]

 **Lynn Sr.** : [Gasps] Is this in dollars?!

I look at the bill.

Me: That's considered small pocket change to me.

 **Lincoln** : I don't understand. Why is my double old?

Linka: Mine too.

 **Lynn Sr's stunt double** : You're 11 and you have white hair. I did the best I could.

 **Lincoln's stunt double** : I came out of retirement for this gig. These days, I mostly just sit around reading in my underwear.

 **Lincoln** : Never mind, he's perfect.

Varie: Got to give them an "A" for effort.

Jessie: Agreed.

 **Lynn Sr.** : Okay, famo. Now that everyone's got a double, it's time to teach them how to look and act just like us. We gotta work fast! Luan gets home at 5, and if she finds the house empty... [Looks at his double] Are you picking up on this? I talk with my hands. Big hand talker right here.

* * *

[Later, the Loud Family are teaching the doubles what to do and how to act like them]

 **Lana** : Really get that mud up in your face. Don't be afraid to eat a little.

 **Lisa** : Now in addition to English, I speak Mandarin, Latin, Swedish, and West Cost Rap.

 **Rita** : So, this is the novel I'm working on. In case Luan asks you about it, you probably read the whole thing tonight.

Laney: [Shows her double her paintings] Okay, so here's all my paintings. As you can tell I am a great artist.

Laney's Stunt Double: Well can't you tell me? Since I'm trying to be you and all.

Laney: Oh, well. Alright...

 **Leni** : Okay, so let's see the walk.

[Leni's stunt double attempts to imitate Leni's walking motion]

 **Leni** : Almost, but you forgot part of it.

[Leni walks and crashes into the wall; Leni's double repeats this]

 **Lincoln** : First thing in the morning, I usually rush to the bathroom to beat the crowd.

 **Lincoln's double** : Oh, same here! There're some pushy blue hairs at the senior center!

 **Lincoln** : Then, before school, I'll sometimes stop for a Flipee. Watermelon Lime's my favorite.

 **Lincoln's double** : It's my favorite flavor of gelatin!

* * *

 **Lynn Sr.** : [Narrating] Okay gang, here's the plan, at Midnight, we sneak out of the house, and switch places with the doubles. They'll take it from there. J.D. Varie, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Woody and Jessie will be watching the house from the castle tower at the Knudson estate. [Rita and Lynn Sr. go to wake up the kids. When they go to wake up Luna, Lynn steps in to help.]

 **Lynn** : I've got this! [Makes a paper airplane, and throws it at Luna.]

[The Louds sneak outside to switch places with the doubles]

 **Lynn Sr.** : Good luck to you guys! Are you sure you're ready?

 **Lynn Sr.'s double** : Don't worry about us, we're gonna be A-Okay.

* * *

[Morning. Inside the garage, the Louds peek out the garage, Lynn Sr. is making pancakes, Lily is sitting in on the floor, and Lisa is looking over a giant monitor.]

 **Lisa:** "Family, gather 'round." [the family walks up to the monitor] "We can follow the action via the cameras I installed in everyone's room last year..." [the family look at Lisa with suspicion, and Lisa attempts to correct her blurt.] "Er... last night." [notices something] "Oh! We have movement in the twin's room!" [Lisa hits a button labeled "CAM 8", and the monitor shows Lana and Lola's stunt doubles about to leave the bedroom.]

 **Lana and Lola:** "Here it comes!"

[Lana and Lola's stunt doubles exit the room, but mysteriously, nothing happens.]

 **Lana:** "Huh. I thought for sure Luan was going to nail them with a bucket of grease."

 **Lola:** "Or a sock full of quarters!"

 **Lisa:** "Old Lincoln is on the move... slowly."

[Lisa switches the monitor to showcase Lincoln's room. Lincoln's stunt double sits up, cracking his back.]

 **Lincoln:** Oh, man, I can't watch. What's happening? Did he get injured?"

[Lincoln's stunt double walks out of the room, and still, nothing happens.]

 **Rita:** "Well, he did hurt his back, but it seems unrelated."

 **Luna:** [suspicious] "What's the dealio? Why aren't they getting pranked?"

 **Lucy:** "Any why are they leaving the house?"

Me: (On the Radio) Knudson Watchdog to Loud Birds, over.

Lynn Sr. picks up a walkie talkie.

Lynn Sr.: Loud Bird Sr. here, over.

Me: Something is not right. Your doubles aren't being pranked. I can see them going out of the house. Over.

[On the monitor, each one of the stunt doubles is seen leaving the house. Realizing something, the family gasps, and quickly rush to the garage door, and peek out the windows, seeing the doubles head off in different directions.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [peeved] "What the heck?! I paid good money for them to get their butts pranked off!"

[Rita has a sudden realization.]

 **Rita:** "Wait a minute, I get it. Luan's prank was to not prank us at all."

 **Lincoln:** What do you mean, Mom?"

 **Rita:** Ha! She knew we'd go crazy trying to protect ourselves, so she just let us chase our tails."

 **Lori:** "Oh, you're right. She is good."

[The family laughs, realizing the trouble they went through.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Well, I may have burned through all our savings, but at least it's over!"

 **Luan:** [off-screen] "Over? It's just getting started!" [the family turns around, and scream in horror when they see Luan on the monitor, looking on devilishly.] "You know, family, I had a whole different plan in mind for today, but I'll save that for next year, because once I saw the amazing doubles you guys found, I was inspired to do something even better. So stay tuned, because the rest of this day is going to be doubly special!" [laughs evilly.] "Get it? You don't now, but you will."

[The monitor shuts off.]

 **Lucy:** [worried] "What is she talking about?"

 **Lynn:** [panicking] Ah! Ah! Ah! We gotta stop her!" [she tries to open the door, but it won't budge.] "She welded the door shut!"

[Lincoln and Lana try the windows, but they too won't budge.]

 **Lana:** "And the windows!"

 **Lori:** "I'll try the garage door. Who's got the remote?"

 **Leni:** [peeking out the garage window] "Oh, Luan does, she's outside!"

[The family rush to the garage door, and peek out the windows. They scream in horror upon seeing Luan with the garage remote. Luan, on her jester's chair, turns around, revealing to have Cliff on her lap.]

 **Luan:** "Don't look at me, look at the monitors! I put cameras everywhere so you can enjoy the show. Ta-ta!" [Luan tries to roll away but she gets stuck] What the? [The Chair won't budge] Well this is embarrassing...

Laney's stunt double (?): So is this! [Throws a pie at Luan's face]

SPLAT!

Me: Whoa! We got some action guys.

Eddy: Laney's double nailed her good.

Varie: She sure did.

Ed: What is she gonna do?

Woody: Lets watch and see.

Lynn Sr.: What is Laney's Stunt Double doing?

Luan: You? But I thought I sent you to Joey's house! [Luan gets off her chair but she slips on a banana peel and down the garage road just as a truck full of trampolines passed by. She bounced off one and landed by the front door]

Varie: A truck full of Trampolines? That's unusual.

Jessie: Yeah.

Me: But it was convenient for her.

Luan: Grr! [Stands up] Listen you! The family may have paid you, but I gave you instructions to go over and humiliate Laney and...

A trap rope snags Luan's leg and pulls her inside the house. Edd switched to the monitors and we saw Luan getting hit by numerous pranks. Luan first crashed into the stove where she was mauled by raccoons, then a punching glove punched Luan into the basement and she landed in a bunch of pies. Then a rope pulled her back upstairs and into the living room where she got stuck on sticky flypaper. Then she was pulled upstairs where she got pelted with flour, garbage, rotten eggs and dust from the vacuum, and sprayed by a skunk. We all laughed as we witnessed this through our monitors as Luan was being pelted and pulverized by other pranks offscreen. She landed back on her chair completely bruised, gooped, tattered, skunked and shocked. Laney's Stunt Double (?) grabbed the remote and opened the Garage door. Me, Varie, Woody, Jessie and the Eds and the Louds came out and cheered.

Me: That was awesome!

Varie: Luan sure got a taste of her own medicine.

Lincoln: That was amazing! I can't believe that Laney's double is such a pranking genius.

Jessie: Me neither. She is awesome.

Lynn Sr.: How can we ever thank you stranger that looks like our daughter?

Laney's Stunt Double (?): No thanks needed dad.

Lynn Sr.: Uh okay. You can stop pretending now.

Laney: Who's pretending? [Laney wipes off the freckles revealing it was the real her. We all gasped]

Siblings: Laney? [Laney passed the tissue to her double and wipes off the paint revealing her freckles]

Lola: But how the heck did you pull it off? You were supposed to swap with your stunt double like the rest of us!

Me: That's what we're wondering too.

Laney: Simple... [Flashback to Last night; Voice over] Just as we all left with our stunt doubles in our places, I got a call from my double saying she overheard Luan's plans for April Fools. She was going to use our stunt doubles to humiliate us. And that wasn't a joke at all, more like incredibly cruel and horrible. [Cuts to Laney placing traps all over the house] That's when I got to work on my ultimate plan to prank Luan back a thousand fold... [Cuts to Laney shaking hands with her double and they walked away separately] And then I undid my switcheroo. [End Flashback] And I did it! I finally gave Luan a taste of her own medicine! [To Luan] How does it feel Luan? To be painfully messed with and humiliated for amusement? Not good huh?

We were amazed.

Me: (Amazed) Laney that was pure genius!

Varie: You beat Luan at her own game!

Edd: I agree. She used Reverse Psychology! [Pulls out a book on Reverse Psychology] We tried this before with the Kanker's. [Reads a verse] "In order to defeat your Enemy, you must become your enemy".

Laney: That's right.

Eddy: You sure showed her Laney.

Ed: That was cool!

Woody: That was impressive Lanes.

Me: You were as sly as a fox Laney.

Laney: Thanks.

Luan: I have to admit it Laney. You've really got into the pranking game. I didn't even know you had it in you.

Laney: Well I did. And what I did taught you a lesson. That your pranks are insane and harmful, even to your own family. And when you tried to humiliate my family, that was a step too far! I did this to you to show you how much your April Fools Day Rampages hurt each and everyone of us! To make sure that you never go this far to prank us ever again!

All: YEAH!

Me: That prank you were about to pull was not funny at all Luan. It was downright cruel and evil.

Woody: Yeah Luan.

Eddy: I can never stay mad at you for your bad pranks Luan but Laney sure got you good didn't she?

Luan: (Laughs) She sure did. Look guys, I'm sorry for all that I've done to you. I promise to tone it down next year.

Lily: Let me check something here.

Lily checked her phone and discovered another revelation.

Lily: Wait a minute. It's not April 1st. It's August. She duped us again.

Everyone checked their cell phones and saw that Lily was right.

Me: Just like last time with that hotel death trap.

Linka: But what about the rest of the doubles?

Laney: Oh I don't think you need to worry about them. I called them all and rerouted their destinations. They're now taking all of your places for the day. But hopefully you've learned your lesson Luan.

Lynn Sr.: I agree. You're in trouble young lady.

Rita: You're grounded for 2 months and no more pranks!

Luan: Aw man.

Me: Lets hope that you've learned your lesson Luan. That your pranks on April Fools are deadly.

Jessie: That's right.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: And don't even think about crossing your fingers behind your back.

I made the finger sign that said I'm watching you.

Me: But where's Shannon?

Luan: Oh I spared her from this because she's still recovering from her ordeal as a Black Daffodil.

Luna: That's very noble of you brah.

Luan: Thanks.

Me: But we're still watching you.

Woody: (Trademark Laugh)

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I saw this episode 3 months ago and the prank Luan pulled was not funny at all. It was downright cruel and evil. Being humiliated like that is breaking someones dignity. Kinghammer's twist in the second half of this episode was genius and funny and was awesome. Laney sure gave Luan a run for her money and beat her at her own game. She used the saying "In order to defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy" which is a famous phrase from the famous Chinese Military Philosopher Sun Tzu. I can tell that Laney knows this phrase all too well because of how she can fight against Luan's pranks. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	39. The Light Shines Forth

It starts at the Loud House. Me, Varie, Jessie, Eddy, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Volcana, Woody, Shannon, Lincoln & Linka, Laney, Lily and Luan are in the living room watching TV and reading books.

Laney: Boy it sure is peaceful outside.

Volcana: Yeah.

Me: Lets hope it stays that way.

Luan then got a massive headache.

Me: Luan, what's wrong?

Luan: [groaning in pain] I don't know. It feels like my head is about to explode.

Me: [Senses something and gasps] I sense a dark force coming from Luan.

Eddy: What is it?

Me: I can't make it out.

Raven: Is it a demon?

Varie: I can sense it too and this is not a demon. This is something else.

Linka: Yeah. I feel it too.

A pitch black aura covered Luan and it came out of her as a big blob of black and took the form of another Luan but she had eyes that are red like blood.

Me: [To the 2nd Luan] Who? Who are you?

2nd Luan: **I am Luan's Dark Side but you can call me Dark Luan and I am the source of all the turmoil that Luan caused to you all every April Fools Day.**

Lincoln: [Angry] So you're the cause of Luan's dangerous pranks!

Laney: This is truely a wonder all on its own. I had no idea Luan had a 2nd personality that takes over every April Fools.

Shannon: I had no idea Luan had this dark persona inside her.

Woody: Me neither.

Me: None of us did. I didn't even know that Luan had another personality inside her. I've seen this before on several TV Shows. The most prominent example is 2016's Split. That movie was freaky.

Dark Luan: **Yes. I was created when Luan was being bullied back in 6th grade.**

We gasp in shock.

Varie: Luan was being bullied back then?

Dark Luan: **Yes. They made fun of us because of the braces and what not. I was created as a result and Luan got into comedy and made lots of funny jokes. But I would surface on April Fools Day to do all those deadly pranks on all of you.**

Laney: You would take control of Luan and do all those pranks?

Me: That's insane.

Woody: You're a monster!

Eddy: You plagued my girlfriend and my best friends for too long! It's time to end it!

Eddy lunged at Dark Luan and they wrestled and Eddy put a Joy Buzzer to her head and zapped her.

Eddy: That's what Buzzes you! [Rimshot]

We all laugh.

Me: [Laughs] Good one.

Dark Luan throws a cherry pie at Eddy but he ducks and I get hit in the face.

I slurp off the cherry pie from my face.

Me: Mmm. Cherry. My favorite.

Eddy throws a whoopie cushion and it explodes in Dark Luan's face and covers her in garbage.

Eddy: Kind of gives you a Stinky Defeat huh? [Rimshot]

We all laugh again.

Varie: [Laughs] Good one Eddy.

Dark Luan had a box and it opened and in it was a spring loaded metal boxing glove with spikes on the knuckles.

Me: Duck!

We all duck and the glove punched a powerful hole in the wall and this alerts Ed, Double D, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana & Lola and Lisa, Lynn Sr., Rita, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kole, Ronnie Anne, Johann and Varya and they all come into the Living Room.

Lori: What's going on?

Luna: Dudes! Is that a 2nd Luan!?

Me: Yeah. That's Luan's Dark Side and she's responsible for all the deadly April Fools Days we all had to endure.

Varie: Luan had a split personality created inside her because she was bullied back in 6th grade.

Starfire: Eddy and Dark Luan are fighting right now.

Lynn Sr.: Luan was being bullied back in 6th grade?

Rita: Why weren't we told about this?

Me: I don't know Ms. Rita but we'll find out later.

Luan was on the floor and she suddenly started glowing in a faint rainbow light as she started opening her eyes.

Luan: [Weakly] I've got to help Eddy.

Eddy and Dark Luan got into a nasty fist fight and Eddy was fairing really well.

Me: Wow. Eddy's training is really paying off.

Eddy was then pinned to the wall and Dark Luan had a blackberry pie in her hand.

Dark Luan: **You faired really well Eddy. Too bad though.**

Dark Luan was tapped on the shoulder and she saw Luan glowing in rainbow light and she squirted hot sauce in her eyes.

Dark Luan let Eddy go as she was blinded.

Luan: No one hurts my brother and sisters and best friends on my watch! Especially my boyfriend!

Me: Look at Luan! She's glowing in rainbow light.

Lynn: Lisa this isn't another one of your Gloweos Experiments is it?

Lisa: Negative Lynn. I wish it was, but unfortunately it is not.

Me: This is the work of something else.

Woody: Look guys!

Luan then shocked us all by forming a pterodactyl of pure light and it squawked and picked up Dark Luan and took her outside. Luan followed suit and fired a beam of blue light from her hand and it burned Dark Luan.

The Light Pterodactyl went high into the air and dropped Dark Luan from a huge height and Luan sprouted wings that were Yellow and flew into the air and punched Dark Luan in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Luan fired a beam of green light and it went through Dark Luan's left leg and burned it off.

Dark Luan hit the ground with a tremendous thud.

Me: OOOHH! That's gonna hurt.

Woody: No kidding.

Dark Luan then exploded into red particles of shining glitter and was gone forever.

Luan landed on the ground and Eddy went out to her

Eddy: Luan!

Eddy held Luan close and he was amazed.

Eddy: Luan, you were incredible. You were...

Luan kissed Eddy and it was amazing for him.

In the Living room, We were all talking to Luan.

Me: Luan you were amazing!

Varie: Yeah. You have Light Powers and you destroyed your dark self.

Luan: Yeah. I don't know how this happened but somehow it did.

Me: Let me check here.

I pull out my legends book and make a surprising discovery

Me: Luan you were given Light Powers because of Sulis, the Goddess of the Sun in Celtic Myth. Her powers can only be given to anyone who has separated from his or her dark side persona. You have Cosmic Light Control, You can create beasts of light, have winged flight and can use light magic.

Luan: Wow. That's incredible.

Jessie: I had no idea such powers were possible.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Raven: What really horrified us was the fact that you were bullied back in 6th grade.

Lynn Sr.: Luan, why didn't you tell us this?

Luan: I was too afraid to tell you all.

Woody: Luan, We're your friends and you can tell us anything.

Me: Luan, you can tell us. We are always here to help you.

Luan: I know. I'm sorry. The bullying was so bad that I decided to hide my pain and tell funny jokes and make my own business as a result. This bully would always make fun of me because of my braces. Her name was Abigail Sanchez. She hates my guts completely. [Crying] I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean to hurt all of you! It's just that because of Abigail I vented my frustration on you through pranks! I'm so sorry!.

Eddy comforts Luan.

Eddy: Luan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were going through all that.

Kole: Luan has been through some very rough times.

Volcana: That is harsh.

Luna: [angry] When I see Abigail, I'm gonna deafen her so bad that she'll be in a clinic for the criminally deaf!

Lynn: Save seconds for me!

Lincoln: Now guys we can't resort to such acts.

Laney: Yeah. Lets let our parents decide what to do.

Rita: Lincoln and Laney are right. But we can't let Abigail get away with this.

Varie: Yeah.

Woody: Yeah. Violence is always not the answer.

Starfire: But Luan. We will gladly help you out when you have problems.

Robin: Star's right, Luan. You're not in this alone.

Cyborg: Yeah little missy. You are the funniest person I know next to BB. You definitely can make lots of people laugh.

Beast Boy: That's right Luan. You are funny.

Terra: I agree.

Raven: Me too.

Me: You're never alone in this Luan.

Luan: But I hurt you guys on April Fools Day and nearly hurt you all with dad and nearly got you all humiliated with stunt doubles!

Laney: That wasn't you Luan. That was that Dark Self of yours.

Lily: If anybody's to blame for all this it's Abigail. She was the match that lit the fuse to creating that evil persona inside you.

Jessie: Yeah. We need to make sure she doesn't get away with everything she did.

Woody: What she did makes her the lowest of the low.

Luan: You're right. Also Eddy, I saw that you fought to protect my siblings and my friends when my Dark Self separated from me. I thought that was extremely brave and heroic of you.

Eddy: I would do anything for you Luan.

Eddy and Luan Kissed

Everyone: AAAAAWWWWWWWW!

Lynn Sr. calls Abigail and reveals everything that happened to her parents and the police are called and they arrest Abigail for assault and battery.

Luan testified against her at her trial and Abigail got sentenced to 18 months in the Michigan Juvenile Correctional Facility and 3000 hours of community service (8 hours a day = 375 days). Abigail was also ordered to pay $500,000.00 in restitution to Luan.

At dinner the next week, we all sat at the table eating spaghetti.

Luan: Guys I can't thank you enough for giving me the courage to stand up to Abigail.

Me: No problem Luan. That's what friends and siblings do.

Laney: So Luan, how does it feel to have powers?

Luan: It feels awesome. But this is really ENLIGHTENING! [Rimshot and laughs]

We all laugh.

Me: [Laughs] Good one.

Eddy: [Laughs] Oh Luan, I love you.

Luan: I love you too Eddy.

Me: You got to remember Luan that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

Luan: I know.

Me: I got some books on Light magic that you can borrow Luan.

Luan: Thank's J.D.

Me: Anytime.

We had a great dinner and went into the living room to watch The Dream Boat.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to give Luan Light Powers because I thought they were cool. I got the idea for it 65rogeryork's Super Louds. Thank you for the inspiration and the idea. You rock dude.

I thought these powers would be perfect for her. I also want to thank the author That Engineer for the idea of Luan's bully problems in his story Syngenesophobia and thank you for the inspiration. Great story dude.

See you next time.


	40. The Light VS Magic (Simulator Test)

It starts at the Loud House and Lisa has gathered me, Varie, Jessie, Woody, The Eds, her siblings, the Santiago's, the Casagrande's, Johann, Varya and The Teen Titans for a special presentation.

Lisa: My friends and fellow siblings I have gathered you all here for a special unveiling.

She leads us all into a unique room.

Lisa: Behold my virtual reality training simulator room. With this we can use our powers and abilities in any kind of scenario, on any difficulty, and in any setting, time or in any planet, city, or environment.

Me: Cool! This is gonna be sweet! And you brought us all in here so we can give it a field test.

Lisa: Precisely. But one of you will be testing it today and if it works we will be using it more often.

Varie: Awesome.

Lisa: So who wants to try it out?

Me: How about we let Luan give it a test drive? She recently acquired her powers and just finished her training.

We all agree.

Luan: This is gonna be interesting for me.

Eddy: You can do it Luan. I know you can.

We all give her supportive sentences.

Luan: All right. I'll do it.

Starfire: Glorius.

Terra: This is gonna be so cool.

Lisa: Excellent. You stay in here Luan. J.D. do you have a scenario in mind?

Me: Yes I do.

The rest of us leave the room and Luan stays. In the control room Lisa is at the controls and I whisper everything in her ear.

Lisa: Excellent scenario, setting and danger.

Lisa punches in the settings and activates the room.

Luan was in the final battle scene of 1994's The Swan Princess where Prince Derek was about to fight the evil sorcerer Rothbart.

Luan: Cool. I'm in the Swan Princess. That's one of my favorites. I love this movie. It feels so realistic.

Outside the simulator in the control room.

Lisa: Excellent choices J.D. The Swan Princess is one of my favorite musical animation movies.

Me: I'm glad. I wanted to give your simulator a test run with this scene.

Varie: This is my favorite scene.

Volcana: This is gonna be awesome.

Cyborg: I see what Luan is going to do. She's going to fight Rothbart in Derek's place.

Me: Exactly. I wanted to test it with this.

In the Simulator.

Luan saw prince Derek about to confront Rothbart.

Derek: Don't let her die!

Rothbart: Is that a threat?

Derek: Don't you dare let her die!

Rothbart: Oooh! It is a threat!

Derek: You're the only one with the power. Now do it!

Rothbart pushes him to the ground and Luan comes out and faces him.

Luan: You're time has come Rothbart! You will pay for your crimes! Revive Princess Odette!

Rothbart: Only if you defeat... me!

Luan: With pleasure.

Rothbart then transformed into the GREAT ANIMAL, a horrific demonic animal that's a fusion of a wolf, a bat, an eagle and a lizard. It had a wolfs head, a bats wings, an eagles talons, and a lizards tail and it's eyes were red like blood and filled with pure evil. It screeched and roared with insane bloodlust.

Derek: The Great Animal!

Luan: Lets dance!

Luan spread her wings and punched him in the mouth and knocked out a tooth. Rothbart flew into the air and Luan chased him and Luan formed a flock of swallows made of pure light and they went at Rothbart like divebombers and went through his wings and Rothbart fell to the ground. He crashed through a tree and landed with a big thud.

Luan landed and she and Derek decided to team up and the Great Animal was a challenge.

Luan fired a beam of red light through its left arm and it jumped and slashed Luan's face over her right eye.

Luan: Ow! My face!

Luckily her eye wasn't cut.

Outside the simulator.

Me: Ooh! That's gonna hurt.

Varie: You can get seriously hurt in this thing.

Robin: No kidding.

Beast Boy: This is a perfect machine and it works really well.

Lisa: So far yes.

Lori: Lets wait for Luan to finish.

In the simulator.

Luan: No more Ms. Nice Girl!

She flew and grabbed Rothbart and took him over the lake and fired a beam of light that went through his black heart and he fell and hit the lake and exploded.

Rothbart was destroyed.

Luan saw Derek and Odette and she was revived.

The simulation ended and Luan came in and we cheered for her.

Me: Way to go Luan!

Eddy: You were awesome Luan!

Lisa: I agree. Your performance was one of amazing valor and courage.

Luan: Yeah! It was truely a Simulating Experience! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: [Laughs] I get it.

Varie: But lets take a look at that cut.

Varie looked at it and it was a good one.

Varie: Luckily it missed your eye.

Varie used her water powers and healed it and it was gone.

Me: Well Lisa. Your new training simulator is a 100% success. It works perfectly.

Lisa: Indeed. Thank you all for testing it.

Luan: It was our pleasure.

Me: I have a feeling that we can use the simulator more often.

THE END

Another fanfiction completed.

I wanted to add the use of a special Training Simulator to the story. I got the idea from my books that I write at home.

I have a special series of parts planned for the Simulator.

See you next time.

The Swan Princess is owned by New Line Cinema and Warner Bros.


	41. Simulator Part 1: Knudson VS Uchiha

It starts at the Loud House. Me and Varie are in the Training Simulator doing a special exercise. I am going to fight Sasuke Uchiha from my favorite Japanese Animation Series: Naruto.

Lincoln and Linka are with us.

Varie set the scenario settings and the simulator activated.

I was at the Final Valley where the Leaf's Founding Fathers Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha the Leader of the Uchiha Clan fought with everything they had.

Me: Wow. This is incredible. I've always dreamt about what it was like to be apart of my favorite anime show. It's everything I've always imagined. Maybe there's still time to help Sakura see the light.

I use my telepathic abilities and send a message to Sakura Haruno in the Hidden Leaf. Telling her everything about Naruto's achievements and everything he's done for her along with his past and background. Including his heritage and more.

I do the same with Fu in the Hidden Waterfall, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Ayame Ichiraku in the Leaf.

Me: I hope they all got my message.

I see a figure on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Me: There he is. Sasuke Uchiha. Soon he will know everything.

Just then, Naruto arrived on the scene.

Me: Naruto is here too. Perfect.

I telepathically talk to him.

Me: [Telepathically] Naruto. I'm talking to you inside your head.

Naruto: [In his head] Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. I came to help you. I stopped time for a short while to tell you that there's more you should know. Sakura's love for Sasuke is a lie.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Me: I sent Sakura a telepathic message and revealed everything about you. Let me explain. I know you're the 9-Tails Jinchuriki and you've been cursed with a big burden that no one wants. But the 4th Hokage did it for a reason. The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze did it because he couldn't place this burden on anyone elses child. The reason for that Naruto is because Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage was your Father.

When I told Naruto this he was shocked about this revelation.

Me: I'm not lying Naruto and before you jump to conclusions let me explain. When your parents found out that they were expecting you they were so happy and they couldn't contain their excitement. When you were born they were just over the stars that you came into their lives. But then the 9-tails attack happened. It was caused by a Rogue Uchiha wearing a mask that was impersonating Madara Uchiha whose been dead for a long time. He was controlling the 9-Tails and he forced it to attack the village against it's will and made it kill 1,200 people including your father and mother. Your mother was the previous Jinchuriki of the 9-Tailed Fox before you, Naruto and the Rogue Uchiha used your delivery to his advantage. When a female Jinchuriki is pregnant, the chakra that normally nurtures the child is divided between it and the Seal and when she gives birth, so much chakra is directed to the child that the seal weakens and a Seal Master must be present to maintain and repair it afterwards. The rogue Uchiha used this to his advantage and held you hostage to get Minato away from your mother Kushina so he can rip the 9-tails out of her. The reason your heritage was hidden from you was because of your parents enemies. Your parents made quite a name for themselves during the 3rd Great War and if they found out that Minato and Kushina had a son they would come after you and get revenge by either kidnapping you or killing you.

It took Naruto 2 minutes to digest all the info I told him.

Naruto: Thank you for telling me J.D. Thank you. Now I know that my parents didn't die in vain.

Me: You're welcome Naruto and I would never think of you as a monster, demon or a freak. It's not my style and in my nature. I would gladly look after you like a big brother if given the chance. It's what your parents would've wanted.

Naruto: I appreciate that. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Now lets take down Sasuke together.

Naruto: Lets.

I resume time and fly over to Naruto.

Naruto: SASUKE!

Me: Are you gonna run away from us you Coward!?

Sasuke turned to face us and we saw a disturbing sight. He had black flame marks on part of his face and his left sclera was pitch black and his eye was yellow.

Sasuke: So it's you. Hopeless little knucklehead. I see you're not alone.

Me: Sasuke, before we fight I want to tell you why Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke: He did it to test the limits of his power!

Me: No. That's not the real reason. He did it because he was forced to.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Me: Your clan was going to launch a revolt to overthrow the Hokage and take over the government. This would've resulted in a Civil War and it would've left the vilage completely vulnerable to enemy ninja attacks and ultimately start the 4th Great Ninja War. The 3rd Hokage tried to talk them out of it peacefully. But all the talks failed. When Itachi swore the oath of the ANBU, he swore to protect the entire village from all threats inside and out. Itachi acted as a double agent for the Hokage and he would report to him the plans for the revolt. After all the talks failed there was only one action left: GENOCIDE. BUT, Lord 3rd originally wanted Itachi to kill only those that were going to launch the revolt. Not the entire clan in general. But one of the elders on the Council, Danzo Shimura, went behind the 3rd Hokages back and ordered Itachi to wipe out the entire Uchiha clan completely and leave no survivors and that included you. He gave Itachi an ultimatum: Protect the Village or Protect the Clan. And Itachi went with the village. But he begged to have you spared because he could never bring himself to kill you because he loves you too much. He wanted to atone for his deed by having you kill him and avenge the clan and be a hero. Danzo's act of treachery lead Itachi to become a False Rogue Ninja if you will.

Sasuke was in absolute shock.

Me: Whether you believe me or not is entirely up to you but it is the truth.

He now knows the truth and he breaks down crying.

Sasuke: [Crying] Itachi! I'm sorry! Please! Take me back!

Naruto makes Shadow Clones and they carry Sasuke and we all head back to the Leaf.

As we were running through the forest, Naruto looked at me.

Naruto: J.D. what did you tell Sakura?

Me: I told Sakura everything you did for her and more. I'm sure she'll accept you.

Sasuke: J.D. Thank you for helping me see the light.

Me: No problem, Sasuke. I'm sorry about your clan. I wish that some of them could've been spared. But it's too late now.

Sasuke: I know. But when we get back I'm gonna go to jail for desertion.

Me: I know.

Naruto: They'll put you in prison?

Me: They have to Naruto. It's the law. Also Naruto those imbeciles at the Academy minus Iruka sabotaged your education so they can make sure you never become a shinobi. Bunch of Buttfaces.

Naruto: I had a feeling they were doing something.

We arrive at the gates of the Leaf and we see Kakashi Hatake waiting for us.

Kakashi: Naruto, thank goodness you're alright.

Naruto: Thanks sensei. But thank J.D. here. He helped me get Sasuke back.

Me: It's truly a pleasure to meet you Kakashi. My name is J.D. Knudson.

We shake hands.

Kakashi: Likewise and it's a pleasure. You have my thanks in helping Naruto and Sasuke.

Me: Think nothing of it. We need to talk with the Hokage and don't worry I'll make sure that nothing happens to Naruto. If these villagers try anything. Well it won't be pretty.

Naruto: Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem, little brother.

We walk into the village and it was truely a sight to behold. The Hokage mountain was an amazing spectacle.

I saw some of the villagers looking at Naruto with a hateful nature.

Me: [Menacing] What are you looking at, Dummies?

Kakashi: It's been like this for Naruto since he was 3.

Me: I know and Naruto knows everything about his parents. I told him telepathically.

Naruto: Yes sensei. I know my heritage, my parents and why they did what they did.

Kakashi was shocked.

Sasuke: I was shocked too sensei. But I've come to accept it and also my Curse Mark is gone.

Sasuke showed that the Curse Mark on his neck is gone.

Kakashi: Well have to explain how this happened.

In the Hokage building we entered the Hokage's office.

Kakashi: Naruto and Sasuke are back safe Lady Hokage and they had some help.

Lady Tsunade: Send them in.

Me, Naruto and Sasuke came in.

Lady Tsunade: Glad your safe kid.

Naruto: Thanks Grandma Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade: Don't call me that. [to me] Now, Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and I helped Naruto get Sasuke back. No I don't have any ninja experiences but I managed to help Sasuke come back by revealing the truth about the Massacre. And I have a lot of sources about how I know about this because I'm from another dimension.

Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were floored.

Naruto: It's true. J.D. is from another dimension and he helped me.

Me: Yes. I telepathically told Naruto who his parents are. He knows why they did what they had to do and more.

Lady Tsunade: I see. [To Naruto] (Sadly) Naruto.

Naruto: It's alright. I know they had to do what was right for the protection for the village.

Me: Also, Sasuke needs to have some answers.

Sasuke: Yes. Is it true Lady Hokage? J.D. told me everything. Was my clan going to launch a revolt and destroy the village? Was Itachi ordered to kill the Uchiha that were only going to launch the revolt?

Lady Hokage: [Sighs] Yes it is Sasuke. Everything J.D. said is correct.

Sasuke: [Sad sigh] Thank you.

Sasuke left the office.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Me: Let him go little brother. He needs to have some time to himself.

Lady Tsunade: Little brother?

Me: I made Naruto a part of my family because of his rough treatment at the hands of these doo-doo brains that are villagers. Also I have more bad news.

Lady Tsunade: What is it?

Me: I know who instigated the massacre. It was Danzo Shimura.

Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were shocked.

Me: I wouldn't make any accusations to anyone unless I had proof. But Danzo has been behind a lot of terrible crimes. I know he's watching us.

I walk up to the wall and use my telepathic powers and pull out an ANBU with a blank mask.

Me: A Root ANBU. Got your hand caught in the cookie jar I see.

Shizune: So Danzo has his Root ANBU still active after he was told to disband it.

Me: Yep. But this is just one thing. Lady Tsunade can you darken the room? I want to show you something.

Lady Tsunade closed the blinds in the windows and my eyes glowed and projected the Root ANBU'S Memories like a movie projector. It showed everything from the Root ANBU's Point of View

Danzo: Has Itachi killed all the Uchiha?

Root ANBU: [Emotionless] Yes Lord Danzo. Sasuke Uchiha is in the Hospital healing as we speak.

Danzo: Excellent. Soon Hiruzen, I will be Hokage and you will obey me.

Root ANBU: What about Orochimaru my Lord?

Danzo: His usefulness is nearing completion. Soon his invasion will come and I will rule the Leaf and destroy our enemies. And with Lady Tsunade out of the village after I killed her brother and lover, our weapon will have no one to protect him. Continue your spying and report everything about the Demon Boy to me.

Root ANBU: Yes my Lord.

The projection disappeared and everyone was horrified.

Naruto: That was cool J.D.

Me: Thank you Bro. This was my first time doing that. I didn't know I had this kind of power. But from what we all saw, I uncovered some huge crimes Danzo had been doing.

Kakashi: You sure did J.D. He murdered Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato, Conspired with Orochimaru for the Sand-Sound Invasion and nearly destroyed the Uchiha.

Me: You want me to kill this Root scum Lady Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade: Please.

I break the Root ANBU's neck and kill him.

Lady Tsunade: J.D. you may have saved the entire village here. ANBU!

4 ANBU came out of the walls undetected.

Me: Wow. So these guys are the ANBU?

Lady Tsunade: Yes they are. [To the 4 ANBU] Have Danzo Shimura report to me at once.

They nod and head out.

5 minutes later, Danzo came in.

Danzo: You wanted to see me Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade: That's Lady Hokage to you. ANBU! Arrest him!

The ANBU slapped the Chakra Cuffs onto him.

Danzo: Tsunade what is the meaning of this?

Me: Danzo Shimura, you are under arrest for the murders of Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato, the Genocide of the Uchiha Clan, High Treason, and Conspiracy Against the Leaf Village. [To Lady Tsunade] I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I hope those are the right charges.

Lady Tsunade: Yes. Those are all right.

Me: Oh good. Lets see what's under these bandages shall we?

I rip off Danzo's bandages and we see a horrific sight. Danzo had an ugly right arm and he had 10 Sharingan Eyes imbedded into it and in his right eye socket was another Sharingan.

Me: You truely are the worst of the worst Danzo. You made Itachi kill the Uchiha Clan and took their Sharingan for their Forbidden Jutsu and you took Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan for his most powerful genjutsu so you can bend others to your will without them knowing it. But I bet there's more to it.

I put my hands on his head and project his memories. He manipulated the Cloud, Mist and Rock villages into launching a joint attack on the Hidden Eddy Village which started the 2nd Great War and scattering the Uzumaki Clan across the world, Manipulated Hanzo of the Salamander to join him and more.

Lady Tsunade: Anything you want to say for yourself, Danzo?

Danzo: I did all that for the good of the village! I wanted to make it strong.

Me: Good of the village my butt. All you've done is make things worse because of your own selfishness and greed.

Lady Tsunade: Get him prepped for execution immediately.

They take him away.

2 hours later, everyone was gathered in the Chunin Exams Stadium.

Lady Tsunade came out and announced to the village populous the full extent of Danzo's treachery.

Danzo came out tied in chains and was put on the chopping block.

Lady Tsunade: J.D., we can't thank you enough for helping us expose this traitor.

Me: Glad I could help Lady Hokage.

Lady Tsunade: Sasuke, Naruto, since he affected you the most, would you like to help J.D. execute him?

Naruto: It would be a pleasure Grandma.

Sasuke: I would be honored.

Me, Naruto and Sasuke had swords and we stood in a triangle formation.

Me: Any last words?

Danzo: Everything I've done was for the good of the village. I'm trying to save it.

Me: I don't buy it. But you can have a lot of fun where you're going.

Me, Naruto and Sasuke slashed him to pieces. He died in an instant.

Me: Good riddence to bad rubbish. Sasuke would you like to burn the body?

Sasuke: It would be my pleasure.

Sasuke made the Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger hand signs and used **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.**

It completely incinerated Danzo's body in seconds and his ashes blew away in the wind.

Me: Give my regards to the Netherworld.

Sakura then came down and was crying hard.

Naruto: Sakura what's wrong?

Sakura embraced Naruto in a tearful hug and was crying hard.

Sakura: [Crying] Naruto! I'm so sorry! I should've never hurt you all those times. I was so wrong. I now realize that you're the one for me. J.D. opened my eyes. He told me everything and I had no idea you were going through all that pain and suffering.

Me: I'm glad my message got through to you.

Hinata and Ino came down too.

Hinata: J.D. told me too. You see Naruto I've had a crush on you since we were in the Academy and I love you.

I smile in happiness.

Ino: I knew you were very special Naruto and I was wrong about you.

Sakura: [To Me] Thank you for opening my eyes J.D.

Me: You're welcome Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto kissed and Sakura's parents Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno came.

Mebuki: Sakura, I wanted you to be with Naruto. The reason I pulled you away from Naruto was to protect you and prevent you from having to endure the same treatment he was going through. I should've told you.

Sakura: Thank you mom and I forgive you.

Fu then arrived by flying in the air. She had green hair and was dressed in all white clothes.

Me: Fu. Did you recieve my message?

Fu: I sure did. Thank you for helping me get away from my former village.

Me: No problem.

In the Hokage's office Naruto was placed in the CRA of Clan Restoration Act and he already had Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Fu as his future wives. But it won't be official until he's 16 years old.

Suddenly a dimension wormhole appeared and sucked in Me, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Fu. We wound up back home in my dimension.

Naruto: Where are we?

Me: We're back home in my dimension.

Lisa: Yes. I created that dimensional wormhole and brought you and your friends here.

Me: Thank you Lisa. I'm glad you did.

In the living room I did introductions and Lisa surprised us by showing us that the Leaf I went to was on an island in Lake St. Clair. It was going to be a great feeling for all of us. The Hidden Leaf is now in the United States of America. Naruto, Sakura and Fu now live in my mansion.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

This is part 1 of my Simulator Saga. I'm sorry if it is not as action packed as you were hoping it to be. I wanted to bring the Hidden Leaf to the world so we can be closer. Also I'm sorry I haven't focused mainly on any Loud House Character but I will make it up to you.

I am a huge Naruto Fan as well as a huge Loud House Fan. I've known Naruto ever since 2010 even though it came out in 1999. I'm a die-hard Sasuke hater. I hate his guts to the 100th power. That was my main intention on this story but I wanted to give that a break. Just this once. Someday I plan on bringing one of the Loud Kids with me into the simulator. I have lots of things planned for the simulator in the future.

See you next time.

Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and VIZ Media.


	42. Simulator Part 2: Lana & the Magiswords

Lana was in the Simulator and me, Varie, Lola and Lisa were at the controls.

The Simulator activated and Lana found herself in the Kingdom of Rhyboflavin in the world of Lyvsheria.

Lana: Wow. What a cool place.

She was walking through the Rhyboflavin Bazaar and she saw a long red hair man with a hat and mustache robbing stands with silly looking swords.

Lana: That is cool. But he's causing a lot of problems.

Lana spread her wings and went at him and punched him in the face and knocked the sword out of his hand.

Lana grabbed it and it was a sword in the shape of an Acorn.

Lana: Cool! I like this sword.

?: Hey! That's my Magisword!

Lana: Magisword? Is that what this thing is?

?: Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of them?

Lana: No I'm actually new here.

?: Oh I see.

Lana then had a memory flashback.

[Cuts to a flashback and we see me and her watching our favorite TV Show "Mighty Magiswords"]

Lana: Prohyas and Vambre sure kick butt with those Magiswords.

Me: They sure do.

[Flashback Ends]

Lana: [in her head] I'm in the world of Mighty Magiswords! Awesome! Now I can kick butt like Prohyas and Vambre! [Out Loud] I know you. You're Nohyas. Prohyas's imposter!

Nohyas: That's right and meet my sister Vambre.

Nohyas has a hand puppet that looks like Vambre for his left hand.

Lana: That's not Vambre. That's just a stupid hand puppet.

Hambre: That's mean.

Lana: I think you were born without a brain, Nohyas.

Nohyas: Boy you sure are mean.

Lana: Well get ready cause I'm going to kick your butt into the next century.

Nohyas: We'll see.

Announcer: CELERY MAGISWORD!

Lana: Try this.

Announcer: ACORN ARSENAL MAGISWORD!

Lana fired a bunch of Acorns at Nohyas and they hit him in the head and he was hurt bad.

The Celery Magisword flew out of his hand and Lana grabbed it.

Lana: Chew on this!

Lana fired a bunch of Celery sticks at Nohyas and he got a good beating.

Nohyas got up and he was mad.

Nohyas: You little girl!

Announcer: BACON MAGISWORD!

Nohyas fired lots of bacon strips at Lana and Lana dodged them all and fired a beam of ice lightning from her hand at Nohyas's hand and flew in and kicked the Bacon Magisword out of his hand and grabbed it.

Lana: You don't deserve to use Magiswords. Where did you get all these anyway?

Nohyas: We stole them from a House of Swords in another part of the world.

Lana: You're a fiend.

Nohyas: No. I'm evil and self-loathing.

Lana: You're pathetic.

Lana then shook him and took all the Magiswords he stole. Nohyas had stolen a huge array of Magiswords.

Lana: You know I've always wanted to start my own Magisword collection. And as for you-

Lana excapsulated Nohyas in a block of ice.

Lana: He's all yours officers.

The Rhyboflavin police took him away.

Lana: Well that takes care of that.

?: [Southern Accent] Thank you for saving the Bazaar.

Lana saw Buford, the owner of the Rhyboflavin Bazaar.

Lana: You must be Buford.

Buford: Yes in Broccoli-Pickin-deed.

Lana: It's a pleasure. I'm Lana Loud.

Buford: Pleasure to meet you young lady. Thank you for saving my Bazaar and here's a reward for ya.

Buford gave her a bag of Jemms, the currency in Rhyboflavin and Lyvsheria.

Lana: Thank you. But where are Prohyas and Vambre?

Buford: [sighs] Their landlord Mr. Packard kicked them out of their home and closed them down. We haven't seen them for 2 weeks. They moved back in with their parents.

Lana: I got to do something to help out.

Buford: If you can do that then I'm sure they would be forever grateful.

Lana: Where are their parents?

Buford: They own a broccoli farm up that way.

Buford pointed to the North Northwest direction.

Lana: Thank you Buford.

Buford: You're welcome Lana.

Lana then walked all the way and found the Warriors Broccoli Farm.

Lana saw a huge farm with a huge garden full of lots of broccoli.

Lana: Wow! That's a lot of broccoli and I always eat my vegetables.

Lana walked up to the front door and knocked on it and answering it was Norman Warrior, Prohyas and Vambre's father.

Norman: Yes?

Lana: Are you Prohyas and Vambre's dad?

He sees Lana.

Norman: Why yes I am.

Lana: My name is Lana Loud and I heard about what happened to Prohyas and Vambre.

Norman: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Norman Warrior. Yeah, they've been in a tight situation ever since that jerk Packard closed them down. Come on in.

Lana came in and she saw Prohyas and Vambre sitting on the couch crying.

Lana sat on a chair and decided to talk to them.

Lana: Prohyas, Vambre, my name is Lana Loud. I heard what happened from Buford.

Vambre: [British Accent] I know. Our lives are ruined.

Lana: It's not the end of the world. You guys are the greatest. I even defeated that clown Nohyas and his dumb hand puppet Hambre at the Bazaar.

Prohyas: You took down Nohyas?!

Lana: Not bad for a 6-year-old girl huh?

Vambre started to feel better.

Vambre: How did you do it?

Lana: I froze him in a block of ice with my ice powers after I took his Magiswords.

Lana showed them her magiswords.

Vambre: Where did Nohyas get all of these?

Lana: He said he stole them from another House of Swords in another part of the world.

Prohyas: THIS IS AMAZING!

Lana: I've always wanted to start my own Magisword collection and it's awesome.

In came their dragon friend, Grup.

Grup: Ooh! Are you guys feeling better?

Vambre: We sure are dear Grup.

Lana: You must be Grup. I'm Lana.

Grup: Ooh. Pleasure to meet you.

Lana: Same here. Vambre, how did this all start?

Vambre: It started dear Lana when that dastardly thief Phil the Pilferer stole all our Jemms and our rent was due that day.

Prohyas: That little pest ruined our lives. [Enraged] AND WHEN I FIND HIM I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!

Vambre: Calm down dear brother.

Lana: Were any of your Magiswords taken?

Vambre: No thankfully but we lost our business.

Lana: That's terrible. But my guess is that Phil wanted to get revenge on you somehow.

Vambre: I have a feeling you're right Lana.

In came Prohyas and Vambre's mom, Kablamica

Kablamica: [Minnesota Accent] I see my darlings are feeling better Don't ya know?

Vambre: Yes mum, we're feeling better now that Lana came.

Lana: It's a pleasure. I'm Lana Loud.

Kablamica: Same here. I'm Kablamica Warrior.

Lana: Now it just became personal because we will find Phil and make him pay.

Prohyas: I agree. It's time to make that jerk pay.

Lana: Also we're gonna need some help from your friends.

Vambre: I see what you're gonna do.

Prohyas and Vambre pull out their Magimobile phones and made a few phone calls.

First call was to Princess Zange.

Castle Rhyboflavin

Princess Zange: What's up Buds?

Indistinct Chatter

Princess Zange: [Determined] Count me in.

Slug Burger

Witchy Simone: Prohyas what's up?

Indistinct Chatter

Witchy Simone: [Enraged] I will make that little twerp pay!

Her boss, Mr. Spoony, came.

Mr. Spoony: Witchy Witchy Witchy Witchy Simone! What's all this yelling!?

Witchy Simone: Sorry Mr. Spoony. But Phil the Pilferer destroyed my friends business and we're forming an angry mob to take him down for good.

Mr. Spoony: [Angry] Count me in too girl! No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!

Ralphio's House of Swords

Ralphio: Ralphio's House of Swords?

Indistinct Chatter

Ralphio: [Enraged] WHAT!? Wobbles! Lets go!

Printed Page Book Shop

Noville: Printed Page.

Indistinct Chatter

Noville: Anything for you Vambre!

Pumpkin House of Mysterious Hooded Woman

Mysterious Hooded Woman: Hello?

Indistinct Chatter

Mysterious Hooded Woman: Count me in my friends.

All the citizens and friends of Rhyboflavin were called in and they were armed with all sorts of makeshift weapons and torches. But while everyone was getting ready to join an angry mob, Morbidia and Gateaux of the Warriors Rival business Witch Way, Flonk, Mr. Packard, The Snowmanpires, Frostferatu, The Long Underwear wolves, Man Fish the Fish Man and the pirates of Keelhaul Cove teamed up with Phil to fight.

This was going to erupt into a full scale war.

Lana stood in front of everyone and made a speech.

Lana: Phil picked the wrong people to fight and it's time to show him and your enemies what you all can do. It's time to get rid of them once and for all! Are you all with me?

Everyone cheered.

Lana: We attack at Dawn!

As dawn broke the following morning, Lana and everyone in Rhyboflavin were marching into battle.

They saw Phil and all the bad people on the next hill.

Lana: CHARGE!

Phil: CHARGE!

And so the Great War for Rhyboflavin begin. Lana and friends were called the Broccoli Allies and Phil and his army were called the Rotten Broccoli Axis.

Lana and her army quickly gained a strong foothold. Phil and his army had monsters with all sorts of powers on his side and they were nearly gaining to upper hand when suppenly out of the blue, a huge volley of spider web blasts pulverized the Rotten Broccoli Axis. Lana and army saw that Terry and all her children had arrived to help out. This became a decisive factor in the war and it turned the tide of the war in Lana and the Broccoli Allies favor and quickly brought an end to all the fighting.

After all the fighting had ceased, Princess Zange had all the villains gathered. The reason: to exile them to an unknown part of the world.

Princess Zange: You all have done unforgivable things to the entirety of Rhyboflavin. You all are hereby banished to the outlands forever!

But they all swore revenge.

Morbidia: You all will pay dearly for this!

Gateaux: Dearly.

Morbidia: We will come back some day and reclaim what is rightfully ours!

Gateaux: Ours.

Princess Zange pointed behind them and told them to go. Morbidia and Gateaux had been stripped of all their magic and were now rendered powerless.

All the baddies left, never to return.

Everyone cheered wildly for Lana, Prohya and Vambre and it was a joyous time for Rhyboflavin.

Lana was getting ready to head back home.

Prohyas: Are you sure you can't stay with us Lana?

Lana: I wish I could Prohyas but I have to get home to my sisters and my big brother and friends. I'm glad I was able to help you all out but I have family back home.

Vambre: We'll miss you Lana.

Lana: I'll miss you guys too.

A dimensional wormhole appeared and sucked Lana in.

The exercise ended. She has all the magiswords she took from Nohyas on a special bracelet on her right arm. She also had all of Morbidia and Gateaux books on dark magic in a bag.

Me: You did a really good job Lana.

Varie: You were amazing.

Lana: Thanks guys.

Lana gave all the books to Lucy and Raven.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Done.

This is part 2 of the simulator saga.

I wanted to add a crossover with Mighty Magiswords to add excitement. I love Mighty Magiswords. It's one of my favorite shows and I've seen all the episodes and they are awesome. I love the Magiswords and they are cool and funny. I started watching it back in 2016 and it is awesome.

Anyway. I got part 3 in development.

See you next time.

Mighty Magiswords belongs to Kyle A. Carrozza and Cartoon Network.


	43. Simulator Part 3: The Gem of Water

Varie is in the Training Simulator.

Me, Luna, Jessie, Starfire, Terra, Volcana, Lucy, Laney and Lisa are in the control room.

The simulator activated and Varie found herself in Beach City, California in the world of Steven Universe. This is Varie's favorite show.

Varie: Wow. I'm in Beach City. But where is everyone?

Varie walked around town and she saw that everyone was on the beach and the ocean was gone.

Varie: [Gasp] Where's the ocean?

She then sees a van, and a pink lion driving and running into the vast desert.

Varie: I'd better go with them.

Varie spread her wings and flew after them.

Varie caught up and to her surprise it was her friends Steven Universe, Connie and the Crystal Gems Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst.

Varie: Hey it's been a while.

Garnet: Varie. It has been a long time.

Amethyst: Neptune Varie! It's been a while!

Varie: It's good to see you again Amethyst and you too Pearl.

Pearl: Things sure have been different without you Varie.

Varie: I know. Who's that with you all?

Garnet: That is Steven Universe. He's the son of Rose Quartz and with him is Connie.

Varie: Wow. I missed out on a lot. Where's the ocean?

Garnet: This is all the work of Lapis Lazuli.

Varie: [Gasp] Lapis? She's alive?

Garnet: Yes. I take it you and Lapis are very close.

Varie: We are very close Garnet. We are like sisters and I'm so glad she's alright.

Pearl: Well her gem is cracked and we are on a mission to get the ocean back.

Varie: Oh no. I'm gonna do everything I can to help her.

Garnet: We would greatly appreciate it Varie.

Varie flew to Steven.

Varie: So you are Rose Quartz's son?

Steven: Yes I am.

Varie: My name is Varie Knudson. I used to be a member of the Crystal Gems before I left.

Steven: It's a pleasure. I'm Steven Universe. I'm a Crystal Gem in training.

Varie: You've inherited your mothers powers and you've already become so strong. I can feel it.

Steven: Thank you Varie. Are you from the Gem Homeworld?

Varie: No. I was born here on Earth. I was born in the ocean as a mermaid but I have very special powers. I joined the Crystal Gems before you were even born.

Steven: Wow. That's amazing.

Connie: I didn't know you were a Crystal Gem Varie.

Varie: Yes. Lapis is like a sister to me. We met a long time ago when I was a little girl.

[Flashback to Varies Past]

Varie: (Narrating) My parents were killed by 2 mermaids from the dark side of the legend. I managed to survive and escape and I wound up on a beach. That's when I met Lapis Lazuli and we became very close. We did all sorts of good deeds and our bond became stronger and stronger. But then the time came where she had to go back to the Gem Homeworld.

Lapis: Varie, You are more than just my best friend. You are like a sister to me. I will always treasure them very close to my heart.

Young Varie: Me too Lapis. I'll never forget you.

Lapis: Me neither.

Varie: (Narrating) I promised to always hold a very special place in my heart for Lapis Lazuli.

End Flashback

Varie: After Lapis went back home. I never saw her again. It's been almost 11 years since I saw her last.

Connie: Wow. I had no idea that you two were very close.

Varie: Yeah. I'm gonna try to help her in any way I can. She saved me from my pain and now It's time I save her.

Steven: I know you can do it Varie. But what does she need the ocean for?

Varie: My guess is Lapis is trying to get back home to the Gem Homeworld by using all the ocean water as a pillar to try and reach it. But the Gem Homeworld is 5 Lightyears away from Earth and getting there with little water like that would be impossible.

Steven: You're right.

Varie: Steven. If I may ask. How did you find Lapis?

Steven: Her cracked gem was on a mirror I found at home. I pulled it out and I freed her.

Varie: Hmm. That's weird.

20 minutes later Varie, Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems arrive at an enormous column of water thay went miles up into the sky.

Varie: Whoa.

Connie: Whoa. It's like an aquarium.

Varie: Lapis is here. I can feel it.

Lapis: You shouldn't be here!

Garnet: She sensed us.

Steven: Lapis Lazuli! It's me Steven!

Lapis's face formed from the Water Column.

Lapis: Go away! Before I make you.

Steven: But we're beach summer fun buddies.

Lapis: [Steven's Voice] Nooooo! [Normal Voice] You're one of them. One of the Crystal Gems.

Amethyst and Pearl growled and Garnet held this back.

Garnet: Easy.

Varie: [In her head] Her gem is too cracked and it's warped her mind.

Steven: What do you mean? We're all Gems right? Just let us help you.

Lapis: You don't understand. Just leave me alone.

Steven walked up to the column.

Steven: We're not leaving Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean.

A water hand grabbed Steven and a Water Steven materialized.

Lapis: [Through the Water Steven] I said Leave Me Alone!

She hurled Steven to Garnet and Garnet caught him.

A Water Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet materialized and it was a fight.

Varie: I'm going up to talk to Lapis.

Garnet: Okay. Be careful.

Varie nodded and jumped into the water column and turned into her mermaid form and swam up.

Varie swam up for what seemed like miles and she popped up out on top of the column and charged to her human form and was standing on top. The Column reached high into the upper atmosphere. She saw Lapis Lazuli.

Varie: Lapis.

Lapis saw Varie.

Varie: Lapis? Do you remember me?

Lapis: Do I know you?

Varie: It's me, Varie. We met 11 years ago.

Lapis gasped.

Lapis: But you can't be Varie. She's a little one.

Varie: I've grown up from those days Lapis. But I held you very close to me in my heart. You once taught me this: A true friend must always look after, protect and treat their friends like family.

Varie and Lapis: Even in times of great peril, danger or sadness.

Lapis suddenly remembered and instantly recognized Varie.

Lapis: It is you. Varie!

Lapis and Varie then hugged and were reunited for the first time in over a decade.

Lapis: I thought I would never see you again.

Varie: I'm glad you're okay Lapis and I'm gonna help you. Your gem is cracked and maybe I can fix it.

Lapis: How?

Varie: I have healing powers.

Varie put some water on Lapis's gem on her back and it glowed and wings made of pure water sprouted from her gem.

Lapis: Thank you Varie.

Varie: Anytime my sister.

Lapis hugged Varie again.

Varie: Lapis, I don't want us to be separated again. Will you come with me to where I live with my friends?

Lapis: I would be honored.

Varie: But first can you return the ocean to Earth?

Lapis then let the water column go and it was starting to collapse.

Varie: Shall we help our friends?

Lapis: Lets shall.

Varie and Lapis flew down the collapsing tower and created a ball of water that entombed the Universe Van, Lion, Connie, Steven, Mr. Universe, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst inside it and got them out as the ocean started to fill up.

Back in Beach City, the mayor was crying as he futiily tried to fill the ocean back up with a garden hose. But the ocean came back in and Varie and Lapis had the van in tow and placed them back on the land.

Varie: Well. I'm glad the ocean's back and the best part is I'm now reunited with my best friend.

Lapis: Me too.

A dimensional vortex appeared and Varie and Lapis got sucked in as they waved good bye.

The Exercise ended and Varie revealed everything and more.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a crossover with Steven Universe in the 3rd part of the simulation saga. My favorite episode of the show is Ocean Gem. That's my only favorite episode of the series. I don't know why. It's just like that. Anyway. I got something special planned for part 4 of the Simulator Saga.

See you next time.

Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.


	44. Simulator Part 4: Into Dante's Inferno

WARNING: This chapter contains alot of gruesome scenes and alot of blood, screaming, and more.

Me and Lincoln & Linka are in the Simulator for a special exercise

Me: [To the Viewers] Lincoln & Linka have to do a special history report at school in 2 days. I am going to help them out.

Lincoln: [To the Viewers] Our history report is about the people in Dante Alighieri's Inferno.

Me: So I figured we use the Simulator to take us to the very place of all evil: The Netherworld.

Varie, Lisa, Lily, Lola & Lana and Laney were in the control room.

The exercise Activated

The 1st Circle of the Inferno - Limbo.

Me, Lincoln and Linka were walking through a citadel.

Lincoln: What is this place?

Me: This is the 1st Circle of the Inferno - Limbo. Here suffer those that didn't sin or didn't have the required faith.

In the citadel we saw numerous famous people.

Linka: Who are all these people?

Me: These are the great rulers and philosophers of the Golden Ages

We met Hector, Orpheus, Pontius Pilate, Electra, Julius Caesar, King Latinus, Plato, Socrates and Aristotle.

Hector was the Chief of the Trojan Army and the greatest fighter for Troy in the Trojan War.

Orpheus was a musician that descended into the Netherworld to bring his beloved wife, Eurydice back from the dead.

Pontius Pilate was the man that ordered Jesus Christ to be Crucified.

Electra was the Princess of Argos that killed her mother Clytemnestra and stepfather Aegisthus for the murder of her father.

Julius Caeser was the famous Emperor of Rome

King Latinus was the Trojan Hero and king of Latium.

Plato, Socrates and Aristotle were famous Greek Philosophers.

Me, Lincoln and Linka walked down a hall and we see another soul.

Lincoln: Who is this?

Me: This is Saladin. The Sultan of Syria and Egypt. In 1193 AD during the Crusades he conquered the holy city of Jerusalem in Israel and is a very famous figure in Arabic Lore.

Lincoln: I didn't know that.

As they pressed on they saw numerous souls of the forsaken.

We then arrived at a huge monster.

Linka: What is that?

Me: That's King Minos. He was once a king of Crete before Daedalus boiled him in his own bath. Now he forever judges the forsaken and sends them to one of the 8 circles below.

King Minos: Who comes into my House of Pain?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and these are my friends Lincoln & Linka Loud. We're here to do a school report for Lincoln & Linka's school.

King Minos: Hmm. I understand. Proceed to the circles but be careful.

We proceed on to the next circle.

The 2nd Circle of the Inferno - Lust

As we descend into the 2nd Circle, storm clouds raged on and rain and strong wind blew around.

Lincoln: What is this place?

Me: This is the 2nd Circle of the Inferno - Lust. To this circle are condemned those that are total uh... You know.

Linka: I think I get it.

We walked on a tall bridge heading to a tower and we see lots of forsaken souls.

Me: See her? That's Helen of Troy, the Queen of Troy. Very famous during the Trojan War. There's Semiramis the Queen of Assyria, Francesca da Polenta and Paolo Malatesta, There's Paris the King of Priam, There's Marc Antony a Roman Politician that fell in Love with Cleopatra VII.

?: That's right.

Out came Cleopatra VII herself.

Me: Cleopatra VII, the Last of the Pharaoh's and one of the Greatest rulers of Egypt.

Cleopatra: That's right J.D. I have lived a glorius life until I was bitten by an asp in 30 BC.

Me: I've read about that. Your legacy still lives on and you have numerous amounts of inspiration in books, art, literature and entertainment.

Lincoln: What was it like to be a ruler in Egypt?

Cleopatra: It was glorius Lincoln. All the power and royalty. It was amazing but I let my lust control me.

Lincoln: You're also one of my favorite Pharaoh's. You made Egypt great.

Cleopatra: Yes. I did.

Me: Until the Battle of Actium destroyed everything you worked hard for.

Linka: The Battle of Actium?

Me: It was the Battle that destroyed the rule of the Pharaoh's back in 31 BC.

Cleopatra: Yes. I lost everything back then. And now here I sit in this tower.

Me: If I could I would gladly bring you back to life and you can share your history with everyone.

Cleopatra: Yes.

Linka: Thanks for sharing your time with us.

Cleopatra: You're welcome.

We pressed on.

The 3rd Circle of the Inferno - Gluttony

We were walking through a revolting landscape.

Me: Ugh! This place reeks.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Linka: It's like I'm walking through my own intestines.

Me: Yeah. This is the 3rd Circle of the Inferno - Gluttony.

We then ran into the legendary Cerberus - the 3-headed Dog that guards the gates of the Underworld in Greek Myth.

Lincoln: What is that!?

Me: That is Cerberus. The 3-headed dog that Guards this circle.

Me, Lincoln and Linka saw him eat numerous souls at a savage level.

Lincoln: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Me: I know it's unpleasent but we have to stay strong. The true Circle of Gluttony is inside of Cerberus.

Linka: Oh man. Well. Lets head in.

I use the Force and Cerberus opens up and we go inside him.

Inside was an extremely revolting, disgusting and gross place.

Me: This is gross. I can't believe the kinds of punishments these people have to endure for eternity.

Lincoln: No kidding.

?: J.D. I heard about everything you've done.

Me: I know you. You're Ciacco. An anonymous citizen from Florence, Italy.

Ciacco: That's right. Gluttony was my offense and here I remain mere skin and bones.

Me: That is just sick. I can't believe the Devil would be this evil and let all of you suffer like this. Let me try something.

I walk up to him and place my hand on his head and a blinding white light envelopes him and he returns to life in his clothes from the 13th Century.

Me: Wha? You've been brought back to life!

Ciacco: I have! [hugs me] Thank you J.D. You gave me a second chance at life.

Me: You're welcome Ciacco. I didn't even know I had this kind of power.

The forsakened screamed as the ground started shaking.

A black shadow figure with glowing blue eyes appeared.

It was the Devil, Lucifer himself in a shadow form.

Lucifer: How dare you free the fallen!? They deserve torment for wasting their pitiful lives.

Me: So you're Lucifer.

Lucifer: Yes I am.

Me: These people don't deserve this kind of pain. It's not fair.

Lucifer: They do deserve it because humans are demons.

Me: That's a lie. God made us in his own image. Sure we are all flawed but God gave us all challenges to overcome.

Lucifer: God is the true evil and his power wanes over the world.

Me: I don't believe you.

Lincoln: Yeah. You've cause enough problems and we will put an end to it for good.

Me: You better get ready for a fight Lucifer because that is exactly what you are gonna get.

Linka: We won't let you ruin our home any longer.

Me: You plagued our world that God gave us for far too long Lucifer. And it will end.

Lucifer: Then you better get me.

He vanished.

We pressed onward and Ciacco is with us.

The 4th Circle of the Inferno - Greed

We landed in some kind of factory.

Lincoln: Wow. There's a lot of gold here.

Linka: No kidding.

Ciacco: What is this place?

Me: This is the 4th Circle - Greed.

We saw countless souls being melted in molten gold, crushed and mutilated in a factory and buried in huge piles of gold coins.

Me: Greed is a cardinal sin and they say that The Love of Money is the Root of All Evil.

I walk over to a pile of coins and see that the fallen are being buried in ancient Florence Crown coins.

Me: These are Crown Coins. We haven't used these in a long time.

A hand reached out and I jump away.

?: That's my gold!

Me: Gessius Florus. You were a procurator known for your insatiable greed and you're also the main reason for the Great Jewish Revolt back in the 1st Century.

Gessius: That's right J.D.

Me: People like you make me sick.

I punch him in the face and fire a fireball at him.

Lincoln: Boy that guy was evil.

Linka: No kidding.

Me: I can't believe that people only care about themselves more than they care about others.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We press onward.

The 5th Circle of the Inferno - Anger

We were in some kind of dark swamp.

Lincoln: This place is bad.

Me: We are in the 5th Circle - Anger. This place is for the Wrathful and Sullen.

Linka: I can feel the rage that's flowing in here.

Ciacco: Me too.

Me: Don't let it get to you. Stay strong.

We walk on and we find Tarpeia - the daughter of Spurius Tarpeius who betrayed Rome to the Sabines and was crushed to death in a double crossing act.

We meet Hecuba the Queen of Troy and we get to the dock of the River Styx - the River of Hate.

I form a force field bubble and we float across.

We see another familiar face.

?: Who are you that comes here before your time!?

Me: Filippo Argenti. A 13th century politician known for having a nasty temper. You opposed the return of Dante Alighieri and exiled him.

Filippo: That's right! Come here J.D. and face an enemy of Florence!

Me: I don't think so.

We press on.

The 6th Circle of the Inferno - Heresy

We were walking through the 6th Circle of the Inferno - Heresy.

Everywhere we saw numerous tombs and countless heretics burning in fire.

Lincoln: Wow. This place is hot.

Me: Yeah. It's the Tombs of Heresy.

Ciacco: It's times like these that I'm glad I didn't do that.

Me: Me too. I would never join an evil cult or anything like that.

Linka: Me neither.

Along the way we encounter Emperor Frederick II. A King who had a neverending thirst for war.

We also encounter Cavalcante de Cavalcanti who was denouced as a heretic for his atheist beliefs.

?: Oh brave people who walks through this place so decorously know that I am Farinata.

Me: Farinata degli Uberti. An Italian Aristocrat and member of an Epicurus Cult.

Farinata: Know this: the fallen can foresee the future but can never know the present. Your future J.D. is filled with death and destruction. Lucifer will reign supreme over the world and you will join us forever.

Me: I wouldn't count on it.

I fire a beam of light at him and he explodes.

Ciacco: I don't like him at all.

The ground suddenly starts shaking violently.

Lincoln: What's happening?

Me: It's the Harrowing! Jesus Christ's death forever quakes this circle. Lets go!

We run as fast as we can and we got out of the circle.

The 7th Circle of the Inferno - Violence

We have arrived in the 7th Circle.

Lincoln: Whoa. That river looks fierce.

Me: Yes. We are in the 7th Circle - Violence. This circle is divided into 3 parts. Those who have done violence against others forever boil in the blood they have shed. This is for those that have done murder and all that.

Linka: Boy this is really scary.

Ciacco: Incredible.

I form a force field bubble and we cross the Phlegethon River in it.

We see lots of people.

Alexander the Great the greatest conqueror whoever lived.

Dionysius I of Syracuse a Sicilian Tyrant.

Attila the Hun the Scourge of the Earth.

Timothy McVeigh, known for the Oklahoma City Bombing in 1995.

Napoleon Bonaparte the 19th Century Conqueror.

Countess Elizabeth Bathory the 16th Century Murderess

Peter the Great, the Tsar of Russia.

Ivan the Terrible, the 1st Tsar of Russia.

Vlad III of Walachia.

Many more.

We arrive at a weird forest and walk through it.

Linka: What is this forest?

Me: This is the 2nd part of the 7th Circle. Those that have done violence to themselves. This is the Wood of Suicides.

Lincoln accidentally breaks a twig.

?: Why do you break me? Have you no pity?

Ciacco: Bella Abati?

Bella: Yes Ciacco. I too am among the Forsaken.

Lincoln: Who is Bella Abati?

Me: She's Dante Alighieri's mother. When a soul takes it's own life, Minos judges it to this circle. Here it sprouts, shoots up like a sapling. No body. Only pain. But Bella from what I remember you died of a disease.

Bella: No J.D. I despised Alighiero's cruelty but I was too weak to defy him. And so I took my... I can tell that you all have gotten strong and you have the power to destroy Lucifer.

Me: I know. I want to make him pay for causing eons of death, destruction and sin.

Bella: You have a strong and pure heart J.D.

Me: I'm going to restore you and give you a 2nd chance.

I place my hand on her head and a blinding white light envelopes her and she is fully restored.

Bella: I am fully restored? How?

Me: I don't know exactly myself. But I somehow have the power to restore the dead.

Bella hugged me.

Bella: Thank you J.D. You gave me a second chance.

Me: You're welcome Bella.

We later press onward and we arrive at a desert with lots of ancient ruins and fire raining from the sky.

Lincoln: Are we still in the 7th Circle?

Me: Yes. This is the 3rd part, The Abominable Sands. It's here that the fallen commited violence against God.

A small earthquake was felt and we all saw multiple Crusaders from over 1,000 years ago rise out of the sand.

Me: It's the Crusaders from 1,000 years ago.

Bella: But why are they being punished?

Me: They thought the Crusades were done in the name of God.

A blast of sand exploded out of the ground and a figure started coming into view.

?: The Bishop Lied. Did he not J.D.?

Me: Francesco Portinari, I presume?

Francesco: God never condones violence of any kind. There was no holy war. Don't you understand? The priests lied.

Me: I've known that for years Francesco. But what lead you to be down here?

Francesco: It was you! You did this to me!

Me: Hey I wasn't even born back a thousand years ago!

But Francesco didn't believe it.

Francesco: You don't deserve the life given to you. You don't deserve anything. And now you will join us here forever where you belong!

Francesco unsheathed his sword and he came at me.

A white light shines down on me and a sword appears in front of me.

?: Take it.

I take the sword and I feel an incredible power increase. A huge golden yellow light erupts out of me and when it faded I had a golden yellow aura and my hair was golden yellow and my eyes were ocean blue.

Me: I... I feel incredible. What is this power surging through me?

Lincoln: J.D. What happened to you?

Me: I don't know Lincoln.

Me and Francesco clashed and my sword broke through his and slashed his head off and blood splashed out of him.

Me: Whoa.

Francesco and the Crusaders disintegrated into the sand.

Me: Well that was close.

I revert back to normal and get tired.

Lincoln and Linka came to me.

Lincoln: Are you alright J.D.?

Me: Yeah I'm okay. I don't know how this happened but I somehow got an incredible power boost.

Bella: You were amazing J.D.

We press onward.

The 8th Circle of the Inferno - Fraud

We were now in the 8th Circle - Fraud.

Bella: What is this circle?

Me: This is the Circle of Fraud.

Lincoln: Fraud?

Me: It means you lied and cheated in order to get what you want.

Linka: Boy. This circle looks really bad.

Me: Yeah. This circle has 10 parts. Everyone stay with me.

We walked over each part of the circle.

The Parts are as follows:

1) Panderers and Seducers - This is where prostitutes and people that gratify distastful desires or habits to such a person go.

2) Flatterers - People that give excessive and insincere praise are stewed in filth.

3) Simonists - People that buy or sell pardons or benefices are buried upside-down with their feet sticking up and lit on fire.

4) Diviners - Fortune tellers walk with their heads twisted backwards.

5) Grafters - Corrupted Politicians are boiled in black tar.

6) Hypocrites - People that claim to have moral standards to which one's own behavior does not conform wear super heavy lead cloaks and walk around the 6th part.

7) Thieves - Thieves are constantly attacked by snakes.

8) Evil Counselors - They are totally engulfed in flames and can only speak in fire.

9) Sowers of Discord - They walk around bearing horrible, disfiguring wounds on them inflicted by a demon with a sword.

Finally 10) True Falsifiers - They endure different punishments and use disease.

We made it out of the 8th Circle.

The 9th Circle of the Inferno - Treachery

We are now in the 9th Circle

Lincoln: Why is it so cold?

Me: We are in the 9th Circle of the Inferno - Treachery. This is home to the Traitors. The ice is Lucifer's tears for when he was casted out of Heaven. This circle has 4 parts.

Linka: Whoa. This place is scary.

Bella: It's gonna be okay Linka.

Ciacco: We won't let anything happen to you.

Me: Lets go.

We walked through the 1st part of the 9th Circle - Caina. Named after Cain who killed his brother Abel. Here are those that have betrayed their families. We saw lost of souls up to their faces in ice.

We walk through the 2nd part - Antenora. Named after the Trojan General Antenor who betrayed Troy to the Greeks even after they had ransomed him from the Greek Army. Here are those who betrayed their homelands. We saw the frozen giants of Legend. Nimrod - Builder of the Tower of Babel, Ephialtes of Trachis - who betrayed Greece in hopes of receiving a reward from the Persians. And Antaeus - The invincible son of Mother Earth.

We walk through the 3rd part - Ptolomea. Named after Ptolomy, son of Abubis who invited Simon Maccabaeus and his sons to a banquet and then killed them. Here are those who betrayed their guests.

We go through the 4th part - Judecca. Named after Judas Iscariot, who betrayed Jesus Christ. Here are those who betrayed lords, masters and benefactors.

We soon arrive at the center pit of the 9th Circle and we come across LUCIFER HIMSELF! He was a huge monstrosity with six bat wings, and 3 faces.

Lucifer: Welcome great J.D. Welcome to your final resting place: The Circle of Traitors.

Me: We'll see about that.

I unsheath my sword and fly up to him and slash him in half.

Lucifer: What have you done to me?

Lucifer fell down and we thought that I won. But a growth appeared on Lucifer and cracked open and out came his true form. He was an ancient, muscular, supernaturally tall humanoid demon with black skin and had several glowing scars around his body. He had glowing red/orange/yellow eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wore a bronze/gold armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent and his legs appeared to be those of a goat (Similar to a Satyr). His angelic wings were torn off with only smoking stumps left and he was tremendously endowed.

Me: So this is your true form.

Lucifer: That's right. Thank you J.D. I am very impressed. Many have tried and many have failed me. Ulysses, Alexander, Attila, Lancelot, truely you are the greatest of all my minions.

Me: Sorry but I don't serve you.

Lucifer: You freed me from my eternal torment.

Me: This was originally supposed to be stuff for a school report.

Lucifer: Ah yes. Knowledge is important. But it was you I wanted all along. Don't you see? I was bound by God in this frozen pit. Only my shadow self was allowed to roam from. It took a mortal to release me. And that was you.

Me: So you lured us here? Hmm. Impressive. But like I said before. I'm going to make you pay for causing so much chaos and destruction to the very planet God gave us. Time for me to destroy you Lucifer.

Lucifer: Destroy an Angel of God? You arrogant gnat!

Lucifer forms a whip made of fire

Lucifer: Such vanity. Such pride. I could've slain you the moment you first came here.

I slash the whip and slash Lucifer's right leg off and kicked him in the face.

He goes crashing into the ice wall.

Lucifer sees the sword I have.

Lucifer: That's the Sword of Michael!

Me: Is that what this sword is?

Lucifer: Yes. It's the most powerful weapon created by God.

Me: Now I know. Archangel Michael is the leader of God's Angel Army.

I slash Lucifer in the left arm and slash both his eyes out and stab him right in his black heart.

Me: That's for everything you've done!

I spread my wings and ignite my Golden Yellow Aura and my hair turns Yellow and the sword glows white as I fly towards Lucifer.

Me: It's time for your corruption and terror to end!

I was overflowing with so much power that it was unbelievable and I slash Lucifer's head clean off and he explodes into absolute nothing.

Lucifer - the Devil and the Enemy of the Universe was destroyed forever.

Lincoln, Linka, Ciacco and Bella cheer wildly for me.

I power down and it was over.

Me: Come on guys. Lets go home.

A vortex appears and sucks us in and the exercise was over.

2 days later, Lincoln & Linka come home and they got A+ on their reports.

I was proud of them

Ciacco and Bella now live in my mansion.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

This was a crossover with the Loud House and Dante's Inferno. I beat that video game 10 times. I love Dante's Inferno and when I first started playing it I was scared but I was compelled to keep on going. Also I didn't want to use swear words in this because it's a kids story. History was one of my favorite subjects when I was in school along with science. They were also my strongest subjects. This was a very tough chapter. I had to use the internet and my books as guides to help me.

Let me know what you all think.

See you next time

Dante's Inferno belongs to Visceral Games and Electronic Arts and Jonathan Knight.


	45. Simulator Part 5: Fire VS Adult Tyranny

Lola was in the Simulator for an exercise.

Me, Varie, Starfire, Volcana, Lana, and Lisa were in the control room

As the Simulator activated, Lola found herself in the World of Codename Kids Next Door.

Lola: Wow. So this is Sector V from Kids Next Door. I had no idea that they live in huge treehouses.

A figure flew by her and it was the Principal.

Principal: Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters, attack!

Lola spread her wings of fire and flew after him and threw a ball of fire at him and incinerated him.

Lola: Now to help out.

She flew into the treehouse and saw five kids fighting Adult Villains.

Mad Dad: Mad Dad MAD! You get bad report card again!

Mad Dad is the archtype of the abusive Father.

Numbuh 4 hit him with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Lola kicked Mad Dad in the back and fired a fireball at him and burned him bad.

Numbuh 4: Hey thanks.

Lola: No problem.

Lola flew out and saw the Terrible Tutor.

Terrible Tutor: You cannot defeat the Terrible Tutor.

He fired books at the treehouse and Lola kicked them away and threw a fireball at him and it exploded and blew him apart.

The Heliteacher came flying in and Lola flew up to her.

Lola: Hey Heliteacher, You should work in a fiery steel mill.

Lola fired a stream of fire and incinerated her.

Midwestern Mom slammed onto the floor.

Midwestern Mom: Naughty Children make Midwestern Mom ANGRY!

Lola lifted her up with no problems.

Lola: You give loving mothers everywhere a bad name!

She threw her a huge distance away.

They cheered for Lola.

Numbuh 1: Thanks alot. We owe you one.

Lola: No problem. My name is Lola Loud.

Numbuh 1: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nigel Uno. But call me Numbuh 1. I'm the Leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 2: I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan but call me Numbuh 2. I'm the 2x4 Technology Officer.

Numbuh 3: I'm Kuki Sanban. Call me Numbuh 3. I'm the Divisionary Tactics Expert, Medics specialist and Hamster Caretaker.

Numbuh 4: I'm Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 4. Hand to Hand Combat expert.

Numbuh 5: And I'm Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5. Second in Command.

Lola: It's a pleasure.

Numbuh 1: So Lola, how did you get those Fire Powers?

Lola: I was blessed by the Flame of Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Numbuh 3: That sounds cool.

Lola: It is. My favorite color is pink but today I decided to wear fire clothes.

Numbuh 2: How old are you, Lola?

Lola: 6-Years Old.

Numbuh 4: Whoa. You sure kicked some butt.

Numbuh 2: More like Burned Some Butt.

Lola: [Laughs] You're funny, Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2: Thank you Lola. I have a lot of good jokes.

Lola: My big sister Luan is the Jokester in my family. She would love your jokes.

Numbuh 2: I'm sure she would.

Lola: So what does the Kids Next Door Organization do?

Numbuh 1: We try to maintain a balance in the world for both kids and parents by fighting adult tyranny. The Adult Villains as they are called want to destroy all kids everywhere.

Lola: That's crazy! That's also Genocide. Wiping out all the kids will result in the extinction of mankind.

Numbuh 1: That's right. Without kids humanity has no future.

Lola: Who is the Leader of the Adults?

Numbuh 1: Follow me.

They went into the archive room and Numbuh 1 pulled up a file of their most dangerous enemy: FATHER.

Numbuh 1: This is him. Father.

Lola: He looks pure evil.

Numbuh 5: He is beyond pure evil. Those fire powers of his are dangerous beyond all known comprehension.

Lola: He has fire powers like me?

Numbuh 1: Yes. And your fire powers are just as strong as his. Maybe stronger.

Lola: I got some special training.

Numbuh 2: We faced Father before and he is one dangerous adversary.

Lola: That is terrible. We got to destroy him.

Numbuh 1: He's too strong for us. But we have a feeling that you can face him Lola.

Lola: I have a feeling I can too.

They walk back to the rec room and in came another enemy: GRANDMA STUFFUM!

Grandma Stuffum: [German Accent] Oh look at all the skinny childrens. You need to eat.

Grandma Stuffum pulled out a pot and made some disgusting food creatures.

Lola: Who is she Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1: That's Grandma Stuffum. She is obsessed with fattening up kids by force-feeding her food to them, believing that fat kids can't get into trouble if they can't move.

Lola: That is disgusting but I could use a little snack.

Lola spread her wings and had fire in her hands.

Grandma Stuffum: Attack!

Lola toasted and fried all her food and she ate a Deep Fried Boar.

Lola: Mmm. You make really good food.

Grandma Stuffum: Why thank you dearie.

Numbuh 2: I'll say. [Eating some fried food]

Lola: But we've had enough.

Lola punches Grandma Stuffum in the face and it sends her flying into the Delightful Mansion.

They cheered for Lola.

Numbuh 5: Lola you are amazing.

Lola: She makes good food but her habits are gross. Whose house is that over there?

Lola pointed to the Delightful Mansion.

Numbuh 1: That's the Delightful Mansion. That's where Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane live.

Lola: Who are the Delightful Children?

Numbuh 2: They are another one of our most dangerous enemies. They were originally Sector Z's operatives until they vanished.

Numbuh 1: I found out why. Father kidnapped them and used the Delightfulization Chamber on them. It went wrong and enhanced the effects eleventy-billion-fold and created the Delightful Children.

Lola: So the Delightful Children are Kids Next Door operatives turned evil?

Numbuh 5: Yep. That's how the adults know how we work.

Lola: Father turned them into traitors.

Numbuh 1: They were made this way against their will Lola. Father was too strong for them. Sector Z was the most elite sector in the Organization.

Lola: Wow.

In the kitchen, they were having a nice snack when another voice was heard.

?: Kids Next Door! Prepare to be flushed by the mighty TOILETNATOR!

Lola: Toiletnator? That's a stupid name for a villain.

Numbuh 2: Yeah. Not all villains pose that much of a major threat.

The Toiletnater fired toilet paper at a branch in the room and climbed up and Lola grabbed the paper and yanked it off as he was near the window. She spread her wings and carried him out.

Toiletnator: Hey. Who are you? I've never seen you before.

Lola: A friend of the KND and someone who doesn't want to waste fire on you. Have a nice trip and see you next fall!

Lola let him go and he fell from 50 feet and landed with a big thud.

Toiletnator: Ouch.

Numbuh 3: That's showing him Lola!

Numbuh 2: Good jokes by the way.

Lola: Thank you. If you ask me that guy lost his brain somewhere in a dumpster far away from here.

They all laugh.

The alarm sounds and they go the briefing room.

Numbuh 1: We have just received word that our enemy the Common Cold is trying to make kids sick again. He's at a playground in our sector. Lets go!

Lola and Sector V went to the playground and fired decongestant and Orange Juice at him.

The Common Cold was firing snot blasts at them.

Lola was firing fireballs at him.

Common Cold: [Nasally] Surrender Kids Next Door! There's no cure for The Common C.. C.. KYA! I'm the Common Cold. (Sneezes)

Lola: Oh yeah? Well chew on fireballs!

Lola threw a bunch of fireballs at the Common Cold.

Common Cold was dodging them like crazy.

Common Cold: Whoa! You really shouldn't play with fire.

Lola: And you are one gross bucket of vomit!

Lola fired another fireball and it hit him and exploded.

Lola: Luckily I just got over the flu.

The Common Cold fell to the ground.

Lola fired another fireball and it hit his jet pack and exploded.

The Common Cold was sent flying and he hit a tree head on and crashed through it. He crashed into a street light and bent it badly.

Lola: Ooh. That's gonna hurt.

Numbuh 1: Nice work Lola.

Lola: Thank you.

Back at the treehouse, they were celebrating their victory.

But a big drill machine appeared inside and opened up and in a glass dome on top was the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

DCFDTL: [All in Monotone] Well hello Kids Next Doomed.

Lola: So you five are the Delightful Children.

DCFDTL: That is correct and you are?

Lola: My name is Lola Loud and I incinerated some adults.

DCFDTL: So it was you that destroyed the PTOOEY Squad, Grandma Stuffum and the Common Cold.

Lola: That's right. Now it's your turn.

Lola fired a stream of fire and it broke through the dome and hit them and they changed.

The Delightful Children reverted back to the Sector Z Operatives.

Ashley: The Members of Sector Z thank you.

Numbuh 3, 4, and 5 were shocked.

Numbuh 5: I don't believe it! They really were Sector Z!

Numbuh 4: Unbelievable!

Numbuh 3: Will someone please explain what's going on here!?

Bruce: Father kidnapped us and Delightfulized us with the Delightfulization Chamber.

Lola: Father will pay for this.

Numbuh 1: How did you break their Delightfulization, Lola?

Lola: Fire is a cleansing and renewing force as well as a destructive and dangerous force.

David: We owe you a big debt of thanks, Lola.

Lenny: You broke our curse and freed us from Father's evil grasp.

Lola: How long were you guys Delightfulized?

Constance: 18 months.

Lola: A year and a half? Now it's personal.

Without warning gum wads busted in through the walls.

Numbuh 5: Stickybeard is at it again.

Lola saw the treehouse being fired at by a pirate ship called the Sweet Revenge.

Lola boarded the ship and formed a sword of fire and slashed all the pirates and kicked all their butts into the next millennium.

?: You clobbered me entire crew little lassie.

Lola saw the Nefarious Candy Pirate CAPTAIN STICKYBEARD!

Lola: So you're Captain Stickybeard.

Stickybeard: That be right little lassie. What be yer name?

Lola: My name is Lola Loud. I'm helping the Kids Next Door destroy the Adults before they destroy the entire Human Race.

Stickybeard was shocked.

Stickybeard: What? That's what Father is planning on doing?

Lola: Uh yeah. No kids means no humans and no humans means no candy or anything.

Stickybeard: I can't believe this. All this time I thought stealing candy for adults was a joy. But I was wrong.

Lola: How about doing it the other way around. Steal it from the Adults and give it to the children and keep some for yourself.

Stickybeard: Hmm. I like that little lassie. Men, we're leaving!

The candy pirates left and had a new oath.

Lola changed the pirates for the better.

At Gallagher Elementary School, Lola was having lunch with Sectors V and Z when a charge horn sounded and in came a bunch of men and they were stealing all the kids food. But Lola was fighting them all and protecting their lunch including Numbuh 1's Lunch with Rachel McKenzie who is Numbuh 362 the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 362: Wow. Lola is quite a fighter.

Numbuh 1: I told you she was good.

?: Yo-Ho!

Lola saw the leader of the men - ROBIN FOOD!

Lola: Robin Hood?! What are you doing here?

Robin Food: Ah alas my dear, I am not Robin Hood. I am Robin Food.

Lola: Are you stealing food from the rich and giving it to the poor?

Numbuh 362: It's the opposite. He steals lunch food from the kids here and gives it to the elderly at Sure Wood Forest Senior Center.

Numbuh 2: My grandma goes there and she doesn't like this guy.

Lola: I can tell. But Robin Hood is one of my favorite Princess Folk Tales.

Robin Food: Why thank you and he's my hero and inspiration.

Lola: Lets dance.

Lola forms a bo staff of pure fire

Robin Food: Yo Ho!

Robin Food charged and he and Lola clashed and more and the fire staff burned his bo staff and Lola kicked him in the face with extreme force and knocked out his teeth.

His men the Hungry Men grabbed him and retreated.

Lola: Yeah, you better run!

Numbuh 362: Wow. Lola you were incredible.

Lola: Thank you Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 362: I think we just found a way to get rid of Father once and for all.

Lola: I'd be more that happy to take him down.

That night as Sector V was getting ready for the fight against Father a dark swirl of darkness came in. It was the evil Spank Happy Vampire - COUNT SPANKULOT!

Count Spankulot: (Transylvanian Accent) Those who fight at schools and hurt alot of people are bad and must be punished. Prepare to feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!

Lola: I don't think so!

Lola then enveloped herself in a ball of fire and became a blinding white mini Sun.

Sectors V and Z shielded their eyes because of the intense brightness.

The light from Lola blasted him and he screamed in excruciating pain as Lola's sunlight burned him and incinerated him.

Count Spankulot disintegrated into a pile of ashes and Lola scooped them up and threw him in the trash.

Lola: Another Vampire dead. My sister Lucy would hate me for what I did. She loves vampires.

A hole in the roof was punched in and in came THE PROPER PATROL!

Numbuh 2: It's the Proper Patrol!

Sergeant Sensible and Major Mrs. Manners were coming and Lola fired two streams of fire and they hit their jet packs and exploded and they both crashed through the floor and onto the ground.

Numbuh 1: How is it that you are not exhausted Lola?

Lola: I have cosmic pyrokinesis and my power never runs out.

Numbuh 3: That is neat.

Lola: Let's go get Father.

At the Delightful Mansion, Father was enjoying some peace and quiet when an explosion blasted through the ceiling of the living room.

In came Sectors V and Z and Lola.

Father: Kids Next Door, what an unpleasent surprise.

Numbuh 1: We aim to please.

He saw that Sector Z had been restored and he got angry and released a huge aura of fire.

Father: [Roar] You broke the Delightfulization!

Ashley: Yes. Thanks to Lola here we're now free from you.

Lola: Your reign of terror and destruction is over Father. Prepare to die!

Lola spread her fire wings and she had fire in her hands.

The Battle that will decide the fate of the Human Race has begun.

Lola flew and punched Father in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing into a wall.

Father got up and fired a stream of fire and Lola fired a stream of fire and their blasts collided and exploded with incredible power and blew half of the mansion apart.

Father: My beloved house!

He roared in extreme fury and threw numerous fireballs at Lola and she did the same at Father. The explosions were so powerful that they blasted the entire mansion to rubble. Lola was punching and kicking Father and they clasped hands and flared up their Fire Auras to an extreme intensity and the power they both had was so powerful that it caused the area around them to quake. People were running for their lives as houses, trees and grass were exploding into flames. Sector V was turning into a warzone. Sector Z was guiding everyone to safety. Sector V was being protecting in a powerful force field Dome that covered most of the neighborhood.

Outside the simulator Me, Varie, Starfire, Volcana, Lana and Lisa were cheering her on as the battle was getting intense and exciting.

Lola punched Father in the face and they both went at eachother with incredible power.

They separated and Father and Lola fired huge blasts of fire and the blasts collided and a massive explosion followed. The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it destroyed the entire neighborhood. It carried the destructive power of a million fire bombs.

When the smoke cleared, everything in Sector V was completely destroyed and totally on fire. The only things left standing were Sector V Treehouse and a bunch of houses. Luckily Sector V and Z were in the Treehouse and had got their parents and all the local children in there safely.

Father and Lola were standing in the fiery rubble and Father was panting heavily from exhaustion and Lola didn't seem in the least bit tired.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Me: Wow. Lola is truly a force to be reckoned with. She has brought Father to his knees.

Volcana: Yeah. All that training is really paying off.

Varie: Lola has him right where she wants him.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Lola was walking towards Father and he was shaking in absolute fear and terror.

Lola: What're you so afraid of Father? My power is far stronger than yours and as you can see it rendered you homeless and more and now that you've seen it, you're afraid because you know that I'm going to destroy you!

Father then tried to fight back but all his efforts were in vain and Lola fired a powerful blast of fire right through his chest and in an instant he was incinerated.

Lola had won everyone was cheering for her victory.

Out of the blue came a bunch of ninjas. It was actually the TEEN NINJAS!

Lola: Who are all you guys?

One of them revealed themselves and it was Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 5's older sister.

Cree: We are the Teen Ninjas and we will now have our revenge on you for killing Father.

Lola: He got what he deserved and the terror of the Adults is over.

The Teen Ninjas charged and Lola fought all of them to an incredible degree. Lola punched a black haired boy in the mouth, punched and kicked a girl in the head and stomach, axe kicked another boy in the back, threw another girl into another girl with devastating force, dealt a spinning axe kick and uppercut punch to a blond hair boy and used several fighting techinques and more.

The Teen Ninjas fired lasers at her but Lola's flame hands deflected the blasts back at them and hit them.

The fight was extremely intense. All the Teen Ninjas were defeated. One of them, Maurice, former KND Operative Numbuh 9 was part of a top secret program to plant spys into the Teens and he was fighting the remaining Teen Ninjas.

* * *

After the battle, Lola was in the KND Moonbase for a special award ceremony.

Numbuh 362: Lola Loud, On behalf of the entire Kids Next Door Organization, I present you with our organizations highest honor, The Kids Next Door Medal of Supreme Valor. Including the title "Hero of the Kids Next Door."

Lola was awarded a 24 karat gold medal with the Kids Next Door Emblem on it and it was placed around her neck.

Everyone cheered.

Numbuh 362: This has never before been given to a person who is not in the Kids Next Door and its the first time ever.

Lola: I am truely honored Numbuh 362. I'm glad I was able to help out.

Numbuh 362: You saved not only the Kids Next Door but also the entire human race from extinction. We are all forever grateful to you.

Lola: I wish that the Kids Next Door can be apart of my dimension where I come from. And I have a feeling that we will meet again someday.

Numbuh 362: I know.

A dimension wormhole appeared.

Lola: I'll never forget our time together.

Numbuh 1: Me neither.

Everyone agreed.

Lola waved good-bye and left and the exercise was over.

Me, Varie, Starfire, Volcana, Lana and Lisa cheered wildly for her and we were so happy.

But a big surprise came when we saw all the Kids Next Door Tree Houses from all around the world in different spots across all of Royal Woods. The Moonbase was there too. Lola's wish had come true thanks to Lisa.

This was going to be an epic series of adventures with the Kids Next Door.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

This maybe one of my most explosive and action packed chapters. I watched Codename: Kids Next Door and it was awesome and is one of my favorites. It will always carry a special place in my heart and my memories. I wanted to do a special chapter where Lola teams up with the Kids Next Door and destroy all the Evil Adult Villains and save Sector Z. This was a good one for me so let me know what you think.

See you next time.

Codename Kids Next Door is owned by Tom Warburton, Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network.


	46. Simulator Part 6: Nature VS Pollution

Laney was in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me Varie and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Laney found herself in a beautiful Tropical Rainforest.

Laney: I know this rainforest. I'm in FernGully. This was one of my favorite movies.

Laney walked around the forest and she saw a blue light coming towards her. It was a tiny blue light no bigger than the size of her pointer finger.

Laney held out her hand and it landed and the light was really a fairy.

Laney: Wow. A fairy. Crysta?

Crysta: Yes. How did you know my name?

Laney: I guessed.

Crysta: Are you really a human?

Laney: I sure am. But I also have powers.

Crysta: What kind of powers?

Laney: Plant powers.

Laney held out her hand and some tiny blades of grass became fully grown trees.

Crysta: That's amazing!

Laney: Yeah.

Crysta: You have a name?

Laney: My name is Laney.

Crysta: It's a pleasure. Have you ever been in FernGully?

Laney: No this is my first time.

Crysta: I was gonna see what it was like above the canopy.

Laney: Lets go together.

Laney and Crysta flew above the Canopy of the rainforest and saw a magnificent marvel. The forest went on for miles and they both saw smoke near a mountain.

Laney: I know that mountain. That's Mount Warning. FernGully is located in Australia.

Crysta: What's Australia?

Laney: It's where we are now. But that smoke is not supposed to be there.

Crysta: What's smoke?

Laney: It's bad air that comes from different things.

Crysta: Like what?

Laney: There are lots of things we have built, Crysta. That could be a fire though.

Crysta: Fire?

Laney: Yeah. We might as well check out where that smoke is coming from.

Crysta: Yeah.

Laney and Crysta then flew to the outskirts of the forest and into a grassland. They saw the smoke up ahead and went into a grove of trees and they had red X's on them.

Laney swiped one of them with her finger.

Laney: It's red paint.

Crysta: What's paint?

Laney: It's what we use to make good pictures.

Laney and Crysta saw red X's on most of the trees and knew what was going on.

Laney: Oh no.

Crysta: What is it?

Laney: This is a clear cutting area.

Crysta: What's clear cutting?

Laney: It's where we cut down an entire area of trees.

Crysta: That's terrible.

Laney: Yeah. It's one of the biggest ecological disasters on the planet.

Crysta: What can we do?

Laney: These trees have been here for a while.

Laney puts her hand on a tree and it glows neon red.

Laney: They're all in a lot of pain. Not just from pollution but from the dust of time.

Crysta: Can't you do something?

Laney: I could grow new ones in their place. But I don't think I've ever tried that before.

?: Hey what are you doing here?

Laney saw a tall man with blond hair, blue shirt and blue jeans.

Crysta hid in Laney's scarf.

Laney: Oh I'm sorry. I saw smoke coming from here and I thought a fire was burning.

Zak: No there's no fire here. My name is Zak by the way.

Laney: Laney. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are you guys cutting down these trees for?

Zak: It's just for a logging company. I came up here for a Summer job.

Laney: Oh I see. I was just concerned that's all. I thought a fire was burning.

Zak: No problem.

Laney then saw a tree about to fall on top of Zak.

Laney: Zak, look out!

Crysta had to act fast and she shrinks Zak to her size and Laney jumps out of the way and she grabs Zak and Crysta and flys back to FernGully.

Laney: Crysta, are you alright?

Crysta: Yes.

They arrive back in FernGully and Zak wakes up.

Zak: What happened?

Laney: Zak, Crysta here unintentionally shrank you.

Zak: Shrank.

He looked at Laney and saw that she was right.

Zak: [Screams] What happened to me? I'm only three inches tall!

Laney: Like I said. She shrank you.

Crysta: Yeah.

Laney: This was totally unintentional. But a tree was about to crush you and she had to think fast.

Zak: I see. Thank you both for saving me.

Crysta: Yes. But Magi Lune will fix you.

Laney: Good idea.

Laney, Crysta and Zak went to find Magi. But she was away from her tree and they had to wait. What they don't know however is that the machine that cut down the tree, The Leveler, cut down the tree that imprisoned Hexxus, the Spirit of Pollution and Destruction and released him. Hexxus took control of the Leveler and is now on his way to Fern Gully.

* * *

The next day, Laney felt a major disturbance.

Laney: Crysta, Zak, I sense an evil force heading our way.

Crysta: What is it?

Laney: I don't know.

Zak saw a tree losing leaves and the water was turning brown.

Laney saw this too.

Laney: Oil. That machine is coming.

Zak: It's the Leveler.

Laney: I can feel it. We got to warn everyone.

Laney, Crysta and Zak went to the center of FernGully and told everyone what's happening.

Magi then appeared.

Magi: The humans have released Hexxus.

Laney: Hexxus? Oh no. Magi, Let me help you all out.

Magi: Of course. Gather everyone in the circle.

Laney, Crysta, Zak and the fairies went to Magi's tree

Magi: Laney. Sit in the center of the tree and meditate.

Laney: Okay.

Laney did so and Magi made a speech.

Magi: Since the beginning of time, we have been the guardians and the healers of the forest. We have too long forgotten the Magic Powers of Nature. The time has come to call on them again.

Magi picks up a seed from a fig pod.

Magi: Remember: All the magic of creation exists within a single tiny seed.

The seed glowed and a choir singing and the rumble of thunder was heard. All the trees started glowing and green energy from all of the forest was pouring in to the tree and flowing into Magi and the tree twisted around and closed.

Laney was in a state of total concentration as all of Natures Life Energy flowed into Magi.

Crysta flew to Magi.

Magi: Look for the hero inside yourself Crysta. Look to the good and loving heart in you and all others. For just as every seed holds the power and magic of creation, so to do you and every other creature in this world. Laney, Protect Crysta and all my family with your life.

Crysta: Magi don't leave me.

Magi: I love you. [Echoing] I'll always be with you.

Magi turned into blue energy sparkles.

Magi: We all have a power and it grows when it is shared. Remember what you've learned Crysta.

Magi dispersed and all her power touched everyone. A Blue Sparkle landed on Laney's forehead and a green leaf appeared in the middle.

Laney: I... I understand Magi and I will protect everyone.

Zak realized that life is far too precious to everything plant, animal or human and he decided to stop destroying the environment and help protect, conserve and make it grow and last forever.

The tree unwound.

Crysta: Oh Magi.

Laney got up and Machinery Whirring was heard.

Laney: It's here!

Everyone saw on top of the Leveler a ghostly smoke creature. It was HEXXUS!

Hexxus: [Evil Laugh] I'm back!

Crysta: Hexxus!

Laney stood in front of the Leveler.

Ralph: Hey Tone. What's that little girl doing?

Tony: I don't know.

Laney put her hands on the ground and a huge tree lifted the Leveler off the ground and made it immobile.

Laney: My powers have gotten stronger.

Tony and Ralph didn't know that they weren't moving.

Hexxus talked to them through the windshield and they got out of the Leveler and vines formed and got them down to the ground safely.

Laney then felt a pain in her back and she saw wings made of flower petals sprout from her back.

Laney: I have wings now? H... How? I'll have to find out later.

Laney flew up to the Leveler door and opened it and went for the ignition key.

Laney: Sorry Hexxus. But your spree of destruction is over.

Laney turns off the Leveler and leaves.

Hexxus was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Hexxus: What happened to the energy?

Hexxus disintegrated as Laney got back onto the ground.

There was an earthquake and the Leveler roof was on fire and out of the roof arose Hexxus in his true form.

He was a giant skeleton creature made of sludge and oil and burning with fire. Pollution was making him stronger.

Laney: So this is his true form. Hexxus just doesn't know how to quit.

Crysta knew what she had to do. She took a seed and went into Hexxus's mouth and plants started to grow out of him.

Laney: Now I see what Crysta's doing.

Laney flew up to Hexxus and grew plants out of him with the Magical Powers of Nature and all the fairie's joined in and Hexxus was now a tree again and he was sealed away. This time for good.

They all thought that Crysta was dead. But a flower bloomed and it turns out Crysta was okay.

Crysta and Zak hugged.

Crysta: We did it Zak. Now Hexxus can never harm FernGully again.

Zak: But humans still could. That's why I have to go back. There's a part of me that wants to stay.

Crysta: There's a part of you that will always stay.

Crysta gave Zak a seed and it glowed in his hand.

Crysta: Remember Zak. Remember everything.

Crysta flew up to Laney and Laney held out her hands.

Crysta: Laney, you were incredible.

Laney: I couldn't have done it without all of you. We all did it together.

Zak left and Crysta undid his shrinkage and he planted the seed.

Crysta: Laney, you should grow this one.

Laney: Thank you.

Laney touched the ground and her hand glowed neon blue and the seed started growing and the tree that Hexxus was sealed in started growing lots of life and the trees that were cut down all grew back and the forest was fully restored.

Zak, Tony and Ralph left the forest and Zak changed their ways.

Laney: Crysta, would it be alright if you come with me to where I live? I know this is your home and I would never take that away from you. But you are my friend and you hold a very special place in my heart.

Crysta: I've decided to go with you Laney.

All the fairies were confused.

Pips: Why Crysta?

Crysta: Laney and I are close. Very close and I want to learn more about humans and their world.

Laney: You all are like my family. I hold you all a special place in my heart. I love you all. But I belong in a place called Royal Woods, Michigan. It's my home and I have family there. I love all of you.

Pips: We love you too Laney. We will miss you both.

Crysta: I will miss you too. Bug brain.

Laney: We will miss you all.

A dimension vortex appeared and Laney and Crysta went in and the exercise ended.

Me: Laney, you were awesome.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction done.

FernGully was one of my first childhood movies. I love how Batty was played by Robin Williams and I'm sorry I didn't get him into the story. I've known this movie for years and a lot of people call it one of the forgotten movies. I figured that Laney and her plant powers would be perfect for this. I've also known all of Robin Williams movies. They were awesome. It's a shame that he died but I will always treasure his movies.

Rest In Peace Robin Williams. You will always be remembered in our hearts and our memories.

See you next time.

FernGully the Last Rainforest is owned by 20th Century Fox.


	47. Simulator Part 7: The Jedi Resurrection

I am in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Jessie, Lincoln, Linka, Lily, Laney & Crysta and Lisa are in the control room.

The simulator activated and I was on the Planet Naboo.

I was running through the palace of Queen Amidala and I saw Qui Gon Jinn and young Obi Wan Kenobi fighting the ruthless Darth Maul.

Qui Gon was fighting him alone as Obi Wan watched from behind a laser barrier. Darth Maul blocked a strike and just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow, I swooped in and blew him into a metal wall with the Force.

Me: Is this a private party or can anyone join?

I ignite my lightsaber and fired Force Lightning at Darth Maul and it electrocuted him.

Qui Gon: You can use Force Lightning?

Me: Yes I can.

Qui Gon: Who are you?

Me: J.D. Knudson, Gray Jedi from planet Earth.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan were shocked.

Qui Gon: That's impossible. No Gray Jedi has existed in over 4,000 years.

Me: Not until now.

Obi Wan came after the barrier deactivated and ignited his blue blade lightsaber.

Obi Wan: We appreciate you arriving.

Me: No problem.

Darth Maul got up and jumped and I fired more Force Lightning at him and he fell down a shaft and his double red bladed lightsaber landed on the floor.

I take his lightsaber as a trophy.

Me: Master Qui Gon. Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One that will destroy the Sith. The Force told me. Make sure he doesn't fall into the hands of Darth Sideous at all costs or Anakin will be lost to the Dark Side.

Qui Gon: I will. Thank you.

Me: I got to go now. But we will meet again in the future.

The simulator fast forwarded to the battle of Geonosis in Petranaki Arena.

In the halls of the arena, I saw Master Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala tied to some posts about to be executed by a Ylesian Reek, a Cholgannan Nexu, and a Vendaxan Acklay.

Me: Oh no.

I jumped down, ignited my lightsaber and fired Force Lightning at the Viceroy and killed him and I saw that Count Dooku AKA Darth Tyrannus was up there.

Count Dooku: Master Knudson. I've heard alot of big things about you. You're the first ever Gray Jedi in over 4,000 years.

Me: The feeling is mutual.

Count Dooku: You are quite a formidable foe. You defeated Darth Maul.

Me: Nice to know I've made an impression and the Viceroy paid for his treachery when he tried to attack Naboo.

Numerous robot droids came out and fired and I deflected all their shots. Numerous Jedi came out and ignited their lightsabers.

On the Balcony was Jedi Knight Mace Windu and he ignited his purple bladed lightsaber.

I threw my lightsaber and with the Force I controlled it and cut Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin and Padme free and tamed the Reek, Nexu and Acklay and they disappeared and became tattoos on my left arm. Lots more droids came and it was a brutal battle. It was also intense.

Jango Fett landed onto the battleground and fired blasters at me and I deflected his fire and slashed his head off.

Count Dooku was trying to get away and I chased after him as a Clone Ship arrived and got all the Jedi out safely.

I faced Count Dooku.

Me: You will pay for all the Jedi that were killed today Dooku.

I fire Force Lightning and it blew him into a rock wall and a rock point skewered him all the way through his heart and he died in an instant.

I take his lightsaber as a trophy.

Master Yoda arrived.

Me: Master Yoda.

Yoda: J.D. Knudson. So rumors are true I see.

Me: Yes. I am a Grey Jedi. First in 4,000 years.

Yoda: Long way you have come. The Light and Dark Sides I sense in you.

Me: I come from the planet Earth I actually pick up alot of stuff on the fly.

Yoda: Powerful you are.

Me: I have to stop the Sith at all costs.

The Simulator Fast Forward and I was on the planet Mustafar. A volcano world.

I sensed that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side and I warned Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura about it with my telepathy.

5 hours later I see Anakin Skywalker on the landing ports talking to Padme who was pregnant. Obi Wan was on the ship and he saw him and Anakin was enraged.

Anakin: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!

Just as he was about to choke her I blow him into a bunch of barrels and land by her.

Me: Are you alright Padme?

Padme: Yes I am. Anakin, what's happened to you?

Me: That is not the Anakin that you know anymore, Padme. Hes been corrupted by Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious himself and he now serves him.

Obi Wan: Yes. We've totally lost him Padme. He's now gone to the Dark Side.

Anakin got up.

Anakin: You turned her against me! All of You.

Obi Wan: You have done that yourself.

Another ship landed and it opened and out came Ahsoka, Aayla, Yoda, Qui Gon and Mace.

Aayla: We thank you for telling us what happened J.D.

Me: No problem Aayla.

Ahsoka: Master Anakin, what's happened to you?

Anakin: I've had a change for the better Snips.

Me: Your change is one of evil.

Anakin: You will not take Padme away from me!

Yoda: Too late for that it is.

Obi Wan: Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed Palpatine to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you've sworn to destroy.

Anakin: Don't lecture me Obi Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side like you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire.

Me: By killing innocent lives? I don't think so.

Obi Wan: Your new empire?

Anakin: Don't make me kill you all.

Obi Wan: Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!

Me: Palpatine has filled your head with lies and poisoned your mind with wrong ideas. I will make sure that Palpatine pays the ultimate price for his crimes.

Anakin: I won't let you.

Me: Obi Wan. Let me face him.

Obi Wan: Of course.

Me: Only a Sith deals in Absolute. I will do what I must.

Anakin: You will try.

I ignite my lightsaber and Anakin opens his and we get into a savage lightsaber fight.

I kick him in the face and punch him in the stomach and he went flying down a hall into the Mustafarian control room.

I run after him and fire Force Lightning and he deflects it and it hits the controls for the heat blocking system and destroys them.

I run out onto a blocker and we fight over the lava and Anakin was on a blocker as it melted and fell into the lava and we were on it. I spread my wings and fly onto the land by the lava river. I sensed Anakin coming and he was not going to stop until he killed me.

I jump onto a hover platform on the lava and Anakin was on the head of a robot and we clashed some more.

We stopped for a bit.

Me: I don't understand you Anakin. How can you believe all of Palpatine's lies so easily? Are you really that gullible?

Anakin: He told me that the Jedi were trying to take over.

Me: That is a crock of lies. Palpatine is evil in its purest form. He's the Devil Incarnate.

Anakin: From my point of view the Jedi are evil!

Me: Then you are lost!

Me and Anakin were on the Lava river staring at eachother and ready to fight some more.

Anakin: This is the end for you my friend.

Me: It's just beginning.

Anakin and I were fighting some more. I jumped away as he tried to slash me and landed back on the land by the river.

Me: It's over Anakin. I have the high ground.

Anakin: You underestimate my power.

Me: Your overconfidence will be your undoing.

Anakin jumped over to me and I slashed his legs and left arm off and he rolled down the hill and was close to the lava river edge.

Me: How can you be that stupid Anakin? How can you fall for the lies of an evil man like Palpatine? Don't you see that he's using you and when he's done with you he will toss you aside like yesterdays garbage? You're a pawn in all his diabolical plans and ambitions.

But Anakin refused to believe it.

Anakin: I HATE YOU!

Me: You can hate me all you want. But like it or not that is the truth.

Anakin started to realize the error of his ways as the heat from the lava ignited his leg and started to burn him. I use my ice powers and put him out and picked him up.

Me: I'm sorry Anakin. But I can't let you fall farther into the Dark Side.

I walk over to the ship Obi Wan took and we all board it.

Obi Wan: You really did a number on him J.D.

Me: I know. But I have a feeling that he's gonna pay for his crimes.

Anakin: Master Obi Wan. I'm... I'm sorry.

He started crying.

Padme: Ane. I'm glad you're back.

Padme hugged him.

Ahsoka: Padme you should take a seat. We got to let Master Anakin rest.

Padme: Okay.

Anakin: Snips. I'm sorry.

Ahsoka: I know master. It wasn't your fault.

Anakin: I know. J.D.?

Me: Yes Anakin?

He held out his right prostatic arm.

Anakin: Thank you for saving me from the Dark Side. You have earned both my respect and support.

I give him a handshake of friendship.

Me: It's good you're back on the Light side.

Qui Gon: Now save your strength. We have a long journey ahead of us.

Anakin: Where are we going?

Me: We're going to my home planet: Earth. We can restore the Jedi there and ready our forces.

Mace: That sounds like a good plan.

A wormhole appears and we go in it.

The Simulator ended as we arrive at Earth and our ship lands in the Loud House Backyard.

We disembark and I find the perfect place for rebuilding the Jedi Temple. It was the sight of the Abandoned Baseball Stadium in Detroit.

Anakin was rushed to the hospital and given new prostatic legs. He has to go through rehab and burn treatments and all that.

As Anakin was getting fixed up, Padme went into labor and gave birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker.

I was with Varie and revealed everything to my friends.

Lincoln: So you all escaped from the Galaxy?

Me: It was to retreat until we have enough power to go back and destroy Emperor Palpatine once and for all.

Linka: Ah. You need to regroup and wait.

Me: Yes. It will take a few years. But we have all the time in the world.

A new Jedi Temple was built in place of the old Baseball Stadium and almost right away, a bunch of kids and people wanted to become Jedi.

The Jedi Resurrection was fully underway.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do the prequel trilogy for Star Wars and add it to the series. I loved Star Wars III Revenge of the Sith. I loved the battle between Anakin and Obi Wan on Mustafar. That was awesome. I wanted to include Mace, Qui Gon, Aayla, Ahsoka, Yoda, and Padme in this because I thought it would be cool to add some unique alien creatures and cultures to the story.

I hope you guys like it and tell me what you all think.

See you next time.

Star Wars characters and elements belong to Disney and LucasFilm.


	48. Simulator Part 8: The Cyclone Avenger

Lori was in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln & Linka and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator Activated and she found herself in the world of the movie Anastasia.

The year was 1917 and the February Revolution was underway. Luckily the simulator doesn't do time travel.

Lori: I've studied about this. This is the February Revolution and the abdication of Tsar Nicholas II.

Lori arrived at a train station and she saw the train about to leave and Tsar Nicholas' daughter Anastasia Nikolaevna was about to fall onto the tracks and hit her head when Lori spread her wings and flew and Anastasia vanished.

Lori had Anastasia in her arms and she was flying in the air.

Lori: Are you alright?

Anastasia: Yes. Thanks to you.

Lori: You're welcome. My name is Lori Loud and I'm from America.

Anastasia: It's a pleasure. My family ran because of Rasputin.

Lori: [Gasp] Grigori Rasputin? The evil sorcerer?

Anastasia: That's him.

Lori: That demonic freak! I will make him pay for this!

Anastasia: Me too.

Lori and Anastasia both vowed to get revenge on Rasputin and put an end to his evil for good.

At a house near St. Basil's Cathedral, Lori and Anastasia were hiding until all the fighting died down.

Lori: Anastasia how did this all happen?

Anastasia: It started with my family celebrating the 300th anniversary of the Romanov Dynasty. My grandma gave me this beautiful music box.

Anastasia showed Lori her music box and used her necklace to open it and it played a beautiful song.

It played "Once Upon a December."

Lori: That is beautiful.

Anastasia: Yes.

Lori: I've read alot about the Romanov Tercentenary Anniversary. It was celebrated in 1913.

Anastasia: Yes. That's right.

Lori: Why would Rasputin want to destroy Russia?

Anastasia: He was banished for treason and he casted a curse on my family.

Lori: He wants to destroy the Russian Royalty and he sold his soul to The Devil for the power to destroy the Tsarhood.

Anastasia: Yes. Rasputin fell through some ice on a lake and I took this.

Anastasia pulled out an evil Reliquary.

Lori: This has pure evil written all over it.

Anastasia: Yes. I've seen what it can do. It can create ice, lightning, fire beams of light, bring objects to life and create monsters.

Lori: And without a doubt Rasputin's life force is bound to this. If it were destroyed he would die.

Anastasia: Yes. I have a feeling you're right.

Lori: Rasputin you are truly a Satanic beast. Luckily I know someone that taught me how to purify and use it as my own.

Anastasia: You can do that?

Lori: Yes. Watch. [Lori chants an incantation] **Matteenma Iumne Niinkyoyya Jatonna Sezframo Tomatine!**

A blast of wind magic fired from her hand and hit the reliquary and extracted Rasputin's Soul and it left and went back to his body. Lori can now utilize it at will and it turned into an amulet of wind.

Lori: Perfect.

Lori now has all of the Reliquary's powers and it can now find Rasputin.

At the Lake, Rasputin crawled out of the water and his soul went back into his body.

Rasputin: Aah! No! My soul is back in me. That little brat took my amulet and someone used magic to break my deal. I will make whoever did it pay with their life!

Back in Moscow, Lori and Anastasia were over at the Kremlin and they found it abandoned.

Lori: Looks like the people of Russia want the Tsarhood gone forever.

Anastasia: Yeah.

Lori: Lets see if we can find anything we can use to fight Rasputin.

Lori and Anastasia looked around and Lori found a medieval sword from England.

Lori: Anastasia, did your family like to travel alot? I found this longsword here.

Anastasia: Oh. Daddy found that when he went to England.

Lori: It's a Scottish Claymore. Nice quality.

Lori sheathed it onto her back. Lori also found an old 18th century Russian Flintlock.

Lori: I could use this.

Lori put it in her pocket and she was ready.

The doors bursted open and in came Rasputin.

Rasputin: Where are you you little brat?!

A gunshot was fired and a bullet went into Rasputin's leg and he screamed in pain.

He saw Lori with her gun and smoke was coming out of it.

Lori: That was for the Romanov Family.

Rasputin: You stupid woman! Do you have any idea what you've just done!?

Lori: Destroyed your reign of terror that's what. You will now pay for your crimes Rasputin!

Rasputin: Not if I kill you first!

Rasputin unsheathed his sword and Lori unsheathed her sword and she and Rasputin got into a powerful swordfight.

Sparks were flying and some of the Kremlin got set on fire.

Anastasia then got behind Rasputin and stabbed him in the back and Lori stabbed him in the head and killed him.

Lori: Give my regards to the Netherworld.

Anastasia then broke down crying and Lori comforted her. Lori and Anastasia both avenged the Romanov Dynasty and all of Russia.

Anastasia: [Crying] Lori! I don't have anywhere to go! I... I...

Anastasia was orphaned.

Lori: You can come live with us where I'm from.

Anastasia: You'd... You'd do that for me?

Lori: Sure. It's the least I can do for helping you out.

Anastasia hugged Lori and was so grateful.

Anastasia packed some of her things and a dimension wormhole appeared and Lori and Anastasia went in through it.

The exercise ended and Lori revealed everything. Anastasia now lives in Lori's room and Anastasia had everything from her Russian Heritage with her.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a tribute to the 1997 movie Anastasia. That movie is about Anastasia Nikolaevna - the Grand Duchess of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and one of the biggest mysteries of the 20th Century. I've always been fascinated with the history of Russia and my favorite event is the Russian Tercentenary Anniversary and the February Revolution - 100 years ago this year. The 400th Anniversary of the Romanov Dynasty was back in 2013 and I love all of Russia's buildings and food. My favorite building is the Catherine Palace. Beautiful building. I hate Grigori Rasputin. He helped create the Soviet Union and lead Russia into the age of Communism. No offense to you Russia but communism stinks. I've always been truly fascinated with lots of things in Russia and it is neat.

Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Anastasia 1997 is owned by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman and 20th Century Fox Animation and Fox Animation Studios.


	49. Simulator Part 9: 2 Lightning Rescuers

Lincoln and Linka are in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Lynn Sr. Rita, Lori, Anastasia, Leni, Luna, Eddy, Luan, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Laney & Crysta, Lily and Lisa were in the Control Room.

Lynn Sr.: So how does this Simulator Work?

Me: It's been like our doorway across the very fabric of Time, Space and Dimensions. This is a very prominent tool to help test out our skills in our powers.

Lisa: Precisely father and this has proven to be a huge success.

Varie: Luan provided the testing stage and it worked perfectly.

Me: We decided to have Luan test it out because she acquired her powers recently.

Luan: I was in the Swan Princess.

Rita: Oh that is so cool!

Luan: It was truely a SIMULATING VICTORY! [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Lynn Sr. Rita, Anastasia, Eddy, Lily, and Crysta laughed while Leni, Luna, Lana & Lola, Laney and Lisa groaned.

Me; [Laughs] Good one.

Eddy: [Laughs] That is funny.

Varie: Luan's test was a success.

Luna: That is so sweet dudes.

Leni: I still don't get it.

Lily: I hope Lincoln and Linka do well.

Laney: Don't worry Lily. Lincoln & Linka will be okay. We have faith in them right Crysta?

Crysta: I'm with you on that, Laney.

The Simulator activated and Lincoln and Linka found themselves in New York City, New York in front of a Morningside Orphanage.

Lincoln: Morningside Orphanage? (Gasp) We're in the movie "The Rescuers"

Both: Our favorite movie!

Lincoln and Linka walk in and saw two mice talking to a cat named Rufus.

Linka: It's Bernard and Ms. Bianca. Lets go help them.

Lincoln: Come on.

Lincoln and Linka talked to them and help them out.

Bernard: We appreciate you two helping us out.

Lincoln: You're welcome Bernard.

Rufus: Yes. Please save Penny.

Linka: We will do everything we can.

Later at a pawn shop down the street, Lincoln & Linka, Bernard and Ms. Bianca went inside and looked around quietly.

The telephone rang and they hid in the closet. Out came a red hair woman named Madam Medusa.

She answered the phone.

Madam Medusa: Madam Medusa's Pawn Shop Boutique? Snoops! [excited] Don't tell me Snoops! Let me guess. You found it! [Laughs] You've found the Diamond?

Lincoln: [Whispers] What diamond?

Linka: [Whispers] I forgot.

Medusa: Give you time? You bungler! You have been down there for 3 months. [Snoops talking indistinctly] Bottles? What bottles? [Angry] You caught Penny sending messages in bottles!? You blundering fool! Can't you control a little girl!? Shut up! [Slams her fist on her desk] I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou!

She slams the phone on the receiver.

Medusa packed a suitcase and left.

Lincoln, Linka, Bernard and Ms. Bianca looked around and in Medusa's study they saw a bunch of maps and books on Louisiana, a picture of an Old Abandoned Dixie Paddle Riverboat.

Lincoln looks at the Riverboat Picture.

Lincoln: This must be where she's holding Penny.

Bernard: But what is she after and what does she want with her?

Linka: [Gasp] I remember! She's after the largest diamond in the world: The Devil's Eye. It's as big as a human head and it's priceless.

Lincoln: That diamond is huge and it would make anyone rich beyond their wildest dreams.

Ms. Bianca: They couldn't find Penny because she's not in New York. She's in Louisiana.

Linka: That's over 1,300 miles away. I don't remember on how to get to it but we need to get to Devil's Bayou first.

Lincoln: Let's go.

Lincoln, Linka, Bernard and Ms. Bianca set out for Devil's Bayou in Louisiana.

* * *

They got there by Lincoln & Linka flying and they arrived in 1 hour and they saw the abandoned Riverboat.

Lincoln: That's the Riverboat all right.

Linka: Sure looks old.

Bernard: It looks like it's been here for years.

Ms. Bianca: It sure has. Penny must be in there.

Lincoln: She is. I know it.

Linka: How are we gonna get her out?

Lincoln: We'll think of something.

As they waited and planned they saw Madam Medusa driving a swamp-mobile to the riverboat. They met 2 local mice named Ellie Mae and Luke, a Dragonfly named Evinrude, a rabbit named Deadeye, a turtle named Gramps, a mole named Digger, and an Owl named Deacon Owl.

Ellie Mae: I'd like to give her a few whacks with my Rolling Pin!

Luke: We swamp folks are gonna run her clean out of our bayou.

Lincoln: If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get.

Linka: We are here to rescue Penny.

Deadeye: That little girl Medusa has with her?

Lincoln: Yes.

Linka: How is Penny part of Medusa's plan to get the Devil's Eye Diamond?

Gramps: Penny is small enough to squeeze down a small hole that goes into a pirates cave on the coast. But it's hard to get to because the tide comes in fast and floods the cave quickly.

Lincoln: Medusa really wants that diamond. Bad.

Linka: Probably either for herself or for selling it on the Black Market.

Bernard: We got to get Penny out of here and quick.

Lincoln: Guys, someone is coming out of the boat.

Lincoln pulls out his binoculars and he sees Penny trying to make a run for it.

Lincoln: That must be Penny.

Linka: Let me see. [Lincoln hands her the binoculars] Oh. She's so young.

Ms. Bianca: It's Penny. Oh how terrible.

The lights in the Riverboat came on.

Medusa: Penny? Penny? Penny answer me. Penny!

Lincoln: Medusa's calling out for her.

Linka: Ellie Mae. Do you know if there's a place where we all can hide?

Ellie Mae: There's a cave over there.

Ellie Mae pointed to a cave on a cliff above the coastline.

Lincoln: Perfect. Lets go.

Ellie Mae: Evinrude. Go with them.

Evinrude buzzed in agreement.

Ellie Mae: Send Evinrude back as soon as you need help.

Lincoln: Right. Lets go.

Lincoln, Linka, Bernard, Ms. Bianca and Evinrude went to Penny.

Lincon saw Penny hiding behind a tree.

Lincoln: Penny! Over here!

Penny saw them.

Linka: Penny we mean you no harm. Come on over here, quickly.

Penny did so.

Penny: Where'd you come from?

Lincoln: We'll explain later. Lets get over to that cave and hide.

Lincoln points to the cave and they went for it.

Suddenly, fireworks went off.

Linka: On no. They're using fireworks to illuminate the swamp to find us.

Lincoln: Hurry!

* * *

20 minutes later they all arrived and went inside the cave.

Lincoln lit a lantern and it lit up the room.

Penny: Thank you for saving me.

Lincoln: No problem. We should introduce ourselves. My name is Lincoln Loud.

Linka: I'm his twin sister Linka Loud and this is Evinrude.

Evinrude buzzed.

Bernard: My name is Bernard.

Ms. Bianca: And I am Ms. Bianca.

Bernard: We found the bottle with your message and we've come to rescue you.

Penny: Did you hear that Teddy? Our bottle worked!

Lincoln: Yes it did.

Penny: Didn't you bring someone big with you like the Police?

Lincoln: No. It's just the 5 of us.

Linka: I promise you Penny we will try and get you out of here. We got to work together.

Penny: I will help you.

Lincoln: Okay.

They felt rumbling.

Lincoln: What's that?

They heard water sloshing coming from behind a cave wall further down.

Linka: It's coming from behind this wall here.

Lincoln pressed his ear against it and heard the water splashing.

Lincoln: There's water behind here.

Bernard: There's water dripping from that rock sticking out.

Lincoln: Stand back.

Lincoln kicked the wall and it shattered and water splashed into the cave room and a human skull tumbled in.

Lincoln: That rock was a skull.

Linka: Wait a minute. I see something in it.

Lincoln picked it up and looked in it and they saw a huge diamond.

The Devil's Eye Diamond.

Lincoln: [Gasp] Jumping King of Lightning! It's the Devil's Eye!

Penny: We found the Diamond Medusa wants.

Bernard: Holy mackerel! That... That's it!

Ms. Bianca: The Devil's Eye.

Linka: It's enormous.

Lincoln shattered the skull and grabbed the diamond.

* * *

Outside the simulator we were shocked.

Me: Look at the size of that diamond!

Varie: It's huge!

Me: That diamond has to be worth a huge amount of money.

Lisa: A diamond of that size, color, clarity, and class would be worth $582,647,842,334,550.00

Me: Sweet mother of all things great and small. That is more money than anyone could ever imagine.

Varie: A Diamond like that belongs in a museum.

Luna: A high security museum dudes.

Lucy: I'd rather enjoy the darkness and if it was a black diamond I would keep it.

Lori: They do say "Diamonds are a girls best friend" but I would not want a diamond that big.

Lola: Yeah. That diamond would make us filthy rich but we would be the target of numerous thieves.

Me: I agree Lola.

Eddy: No kidding. I'm glad I saw the error of my ways and I don't want all that money. Besides I met and now love the girl of my dreams and I'm happy with what I got.

Luan: Aw Eddy.

Eddy and Luan kiss.

Everyone: AAAAAWWWWWW!

Me: Eddy I'm so happy for you.

Varie: Me too.

Anastasia: I come from a Royal Family and I don't want all the fame and notoriety. Money can be good or bad.

Me: I agree with you all. That diamond would attract more thieves than anything. We would have to have security as tight as Fort Knox in order to keep it.

Varie: Yeah.

Lynn Sr.: I'm proud of all of you. Having all the money in the world doesn't make you popular and all that.

Me: I agree Mr. Lynn. There are some things money can't buy. Like love, friendship, and more.

* * *

Lincoln: This diamond is huge.

Linka: We better hide this thing.

Lincoln put it in his backpack and the water receded.

Lincoln: Look.

They saw the Pirate Cave that Penny was going into.

Linka: Is this the Pirate Cave you were going into Penny?

Penny: Yeah.

Lincoln: We just found a back way into the cave. Lets check it out.

As they walked in Linka saw a big hole in the floor.

Linka: What's this hole?

Penny: That's where the water comes in. I'm afraid to go near it.

Linka: So this is how the cave gets flooded. High tide comes in and the water splashes into the cave.

Bernard: It sounds very dangerous.

Ms. Bianca: You can drown in here.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lincoln and Linka flew over the hole and Penny was on Linka's back and they saw lots of chests full of treasure.

Linka: Boy there's enough treasure here to make anybody rich.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Bernard: Did Medusa have any need for these smaller diamonds?

Penny: No. She doesn't want those little ones.

Linka: Penny how did you know this was a pirate's cave?

Penny: Him.

Penny pointed to the skeleton of a dead pirate thats been in there for a long time.

Ms. Bianca: [Gasps in Horror] Oh dear!

Lincoln: Whoa! He looks like he's been here for a long time.

Linka: Centuries no doubt.

* * *

Me: Boy that skeleton looks hundreds of years old.

Varie: I don't recognize him. Mermaids are said to be immortal but I don't know anything about pirates.

Me: Pirates have been a huge problem in the Gulf of Mexico and the Caribbean Sea for Centuries just like pirates from Somalia have been terrorzing the Indian Ocean. Wait a minute.

I look at the skeleton closer and I recognize him.

Me: I don't believe it! That's the skeleton of Benjamin Hornigold. He disappeared back in 1719.

Lynn Sr.: Wow. That's amazing. It's a blast from the past.

Rita: Lincoln, Linka and Penny found the lost treasure of Benjamin Hornigold? Amazing. I'm so proud of them.

Luan: And they did it all without a map? Incredible! A TREASURE worth FINDING! [Rimshot and laughs] Get it? But seriously this is amazing.

Eddy: [Laughs] I get it and yeah. They will go down in history.

Laney: Wow. This is a huge discovery.

Lily: Lincoln and Linka should bring that skeleton to Lisa for analysis.

Me: I agree.

I send a telepathic message to them and teleport a body bag to them along with some gloves.

* * *

Lincoln and Linka put the skeleton in the bag and I teleport it to us. Lisa took it to her lab.

Lincoln: Lets take the treasure with us.

They gathered all the treasure and put it in a scroll.

Lincoln and Linka were taught how to store stuff in scrolls.

Linka: That's all the treasure.

Penny: There's some on the Riverboat that I brought to Medusa.

Lincoln: We'll have to wait on those.

Lincoln looked up through a hole leading to the surface and saw the Sun rising.

Lincoln: It's already dawn.

Linka: Have you thought of a plan of attack on Medusa yet?

Lincoln: Yes I have. Here's what we do. But first lets get out of here.

Lincoln, Linka, Penny, Bernard, Ms. Bianca and Evinrude went back to the cave they were hiding in as water splashed into the cave.

Lincoln: High tide just came back in.

Linka: Yeah. Close one. Okay bro. What do you got?

Lincoln whispered the plan and it was a good one.

Lincoln was going to lead a frontal attack with Ellie Mae, Luke, Deadeye, Gramps, Deacon Owl, Bernard and Ms. Bianca. While Linka and Penny launch an aerial attack.

At Ellie Mae's house Lincoln explained the plan.

Linka gave Penny a laser gun.

Lincoln: All right does everyone know what to do?

Ellie Mae: We sure do.

Lincoln: Ready?

All: [In Unison] Ready.

Lincoln: Evinrude, sound the charge.

Evinrude: (Buzzing) Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Daaa!

All: [In unison] CHARGE!

Lincoln ran towards the boat and fired a bolt of lightning and it hit the boat and exploded when it hit the roof and the roof of the boat was on fire.

Medusa and Snoops came out.

Medusa was armed with a 12 gauge shotgun.

Deacon Owl plugged it with a firecracker and it exploded as she fired. Medusa's rifle was destroyed.

Linka: Eat lightning Medusa!

Linka fired a bolt of lightning and it electrocuted Medusa.

Penny fired laser beams at Medusa and Medusa ran.

Lincoln took all the treasure Penny brought up from the cave.

As he left Deadeye and Deacon Owl lit all the fireworks in the engine room at once and the area turned into a war zone.

Linka tamed Medusa's pet crocodiles Brutis and Nero and they vanished and went for Lana.

Linka was turning on Medusa's swamp-mobile and it wouldn't start.

Linka: What's wrong with this thing?

Lincoln was standing on the side and Penny was holding on to Linka's waist.

Linka finally got it to start and Medusa grabbed a rope and tried to get to Penny. But Ellie Mae hit Medusa's hands with her rolling pin and she let go and went flying and Medusa grabbed the rope. She was water-skiing without skis. The Riverboat suddenly exploded and sunk to the bottom of the river.

KABOOOMMM!

Lincoln: That did it!

Linka: Good riddance.

The explosion could be heard all the way to New Orleans.

Police boats were dispatched.

Linka: Lincoln, when I say "Now" Cut the rope.

Lincoln: You got it.

Linka turned to the Riverboat.

Linka: Now!

As Linka turned, Lincoln cut the rope with a lightning bolt and Medusa was skidding on the water and she hit the engine chimney of the sunk riverboat.

Lincoln: We did it everyone.

Linka: Yeah! Mission accomplished!

Bernard: We did it Bianca!

Ms. Bianca: Hooray! Oh Bernard! Bernard, You're wonderful!

Lincoln pulled out the Devil's Eye Diamond and Medusa saw that Lincoln had it and she was devastated as Lincoln, Linka and Penny drove off into the Morning Sun.

Medusa: There goes my [Crying] Diamond!

The police arrived and arrested Medusa and Snoops on the spot.

As they drove up to New Orleans, they went to the Police station and reported in.

Linka: That was lucky.

Officer: What can I do for you guys?

Lincoln: Yes officer. We just rescued Penny here from Devil's Bayou.

Officer: Devil's Bayou!? That place is a death trap. Wait a minute.

The officer recognized Penny.

Officer: You're the orphan girl that disappeared from New York. Penny right?

Penny: Yes officer.

Linka: Madam Medusa kidnapped her and took her to Devil's Bayou to find the lost treasure of Captain Benjamin Hornigold. She was after the Devil's Eye Diamond.

Lincoln pulled out the diamond and the Officer was amazed.

Officer: So the Legend is real. That diamond has be worth millions.

Lincoln: More than that officer.

Linka: You must've heard the explosion from Devil's Bayou.

Officer: We heard something.

On a radio a call came in saying that they've arrested Madam Medusa and Mr. Snoops.

Officer: You were right kids. We've been after Madam Medusa for years. She and her partner Mr. Snoops are wanted for the theft of priceless treasure from pirates caves all over the Gulf of Mexico.

Lincoln: Wow! That's amazing!

Madam Medusa and Mr. Snoops were brought in and taken into custody.

Penny: That's them officers. They kidnapped me and made me find the diamond.

Linka: And we rescued Penny from their clutches.

Officer: Well I'll be. You guys saved a young life and brought her captors to justice.

Lincoln: Yeah. My name is Lincoln Loud and this is my twin sister Linka Loud.

Officer: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Madam Medusa is also wanted in Mississippi, Alabama, Western Florida, Louisiana, and Southeastern Texas.

Lincoln: Wow! She's wanted practically all over the Gulf Coast.

Officer: Yeah. You all did a great job. Louisiana owes you big time.

Lincoln: We had to do what needed to be done officer. We're glad to help.

News of Medusa's capture spread across the nation like wildfire and the Devil's Eye Diamond and the Treasure of Benjamin Hornigold were donated to the Smithsonian Institution in Washington D.C. Turns out the Simulator took Lincoln and Linka to New York and Louisiana for real.

In New York City, Penny got the best news of her life the following week. She was getting adopted into the Loud Family. This was the best day of her life.

Lincoln and Linka were given rings for Distinguished Service for their heroic deed in the capture of Medusa.

Penny was now part of the Loud Family.

Me: Lincoln, Linka I'm very proud both of you.

Lincoln: Thank you J.D.

Me: Remember this: A true hero isn't measured by the number of good deeds they've done or by the size of his strength and power, but by the strength of his or her heart.

Varie: That's right.

Lynn Sr.: We're very proud of both of you son. You all saved a life.

Penny: I can't thank you enough. Big brother.

Penny hugged Lincoln and Linka.

We were all so happy that Penny is a part of the family.

Back in Michigan I beamed the Loud House over to my Mansion and Double D helped out and built an expansion to the home.

The Knudson Estate was forever transformed into the Knudson-Loud Estate. I beamed The Santiago-Casagrande house next door to us and it was great for them.

I couldn't be anymore happier.

Medusa and Mr. Snoops were both found guilty in 5 states of numerous counts of Grand Theft (10 counts of Grand Theft each in Florida, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama and Texas) They were both sentenced to 300 years in Florida, 200 years in Alabama, 100 years in Mississippi, 100 Years in Louisiana, and 990 years in Texas for Grand Theft for a total of 1,690 years. In New york they were found guilty of Aggravated 1st Degree Kidnapping. They were sentenced to Life in Prison. They were also ordered to pay $10,000,000.00 in restitution.

I got a special idea for the Rescue Aid Society organization. Bernard and Ms. Bianca now live in my mansion in a special room and I built a Pneumatic Tube system for them to get to New York very quickly should they be called in.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a chapter with the Rescuers. This is one of my favorite childhood movies from back when I was a kid. I've seen this movie countless times and I still remember all the fun times with this movie.

I have some more good ideas planned.

See you next time.

The Rescuers is owned by Walt Disney and Buena Vista Distribution and Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, and Art Stevens.


	50. Simulator Part 10: The Treacherous Cold

Lily was is the Simulator and she was wearing a fur parka.

Me, Varie, Lori, Lana & Lola, Laney and Lisa were in the Control room.

The Simulator activated and Lily found herself in the cold of Alaska.

Lily: I'm in Nome, Alaska.

Lily had a thermometer device on her arm and it said the temperature was -35 degrees.

Lily: 35 below. That's cold.

Lily walked around and saw that no one was on the streets.

She saw the local hospital and went in. Lily saw lots of children that were extremely sick and near the verge of death.

Lily: Oh man. I'm in the 1925 Diphtheria Epidemic. Good thing I've had a Diphtheria shot.

Lily went back outside and saw the famous wolf dog Balto.

Lily: Balto?

Balto: Yeah.

Lily: My name is Lily Loud and I want to do everything I can to help the children.

Balto: I had a feeling you would. Lets go.

Balto and Lily set out to find the lost sled dog team with the medicine for the children. The hospital urgently requested more Diphtheria Antitoxin from Anchorage, Alaska. They tried to send it by sea but pack ice from the Bering Sea came in and made that impossible. They tried delivering it by plane but Blizzards and Whiteout conditions made visibility zero and grounded all planes until conditions improve. The antitoxin was shipped by rail from Anchorage to Nenana, 550 miles away from Anchorage. The Sled Dog team that was sent from Nome to Nenana had to deliver it back from Nenana, 550 miles away from Nome and 550 miles back. The Sled Dog team was 100 miles away from Nome.

They walked over lots of snow and ice. The temperature was dropping the further they went.

Balto sniffed their scent.

Balto: Come on Lily. Steele and his team passed this way.

Lily: We've got to hurry.

As Balto and Lily kept going they went through blowing snow and extreme cold.

The eventually found the lost sled dog team at the bottom of an ice hill.

Lily: There they are.

Lily and Balto slid down the hill and the dogs saw them.

Star: Balto!

Nikki: Is that?

Kaltag: Balto, how did you find us and who is she?

Balto: Is anyone hurt?

Star: We're all okay but our musher hit his head and he didn't get up.

Kaltag: And he's not moving.

Lily: Oh man. I'm Lily Loud and we came to help you.

Balto: Where's Steele?

Ronul: He abandoned us.

Nikki: Steele is a traitor!

Balto: Typical. All right lets load up. Lily you be Musher.

Lily: Okay. I'll try.

Balto, Kaltag and Star load the musher onto the sled and Balto was lead dog.

Lily checked for a pulse on the musher and he was still alive.

Lily: Balto, being part wolf may have been a weakness for some. But for you it's a great gift.

Balto: Why do you say that, Lily?

Lily: Because you have the power and the strength to help and become a great inspiration. You can do it Balto. I believe in you. All you have to do is believe in yourself.

Balto then began to realize that being part wolf is not a weakness but a powerful strength.

Lily: Ready Balto?

Balto: Ready.

Lily: What about the rest of you?

All: Ready.

Lily: All right. Mush!

* * *

And off they went. They were braving the treacherous conditions of the Alaskan wilderness. The temperature was -50 degrees, whiteout conditions and blizzards almost made it impossible to see ahead of them, the wind chill was -85 degrees and it was cold.

They entered a forest and saw numerous scratch marks were in the trees.

Star: There's marks all over the trees.

Lily: It must be Steele. He's trying to throw us off the trail.

Balto was sniffing the air and he found the right road and pointed with his ear to the west northwest.

Balto: This way.

Lily: Mush!

They went on and they had to cross over the Rocky Mountains.

They crossed over an ice bridge and Lily heard the bridge cracking.

Lily: Uh oh! The bridge is cracking! Mush!

They ran and got off the bridge just in time as it fell apart.

Balto: Whew! That was a close one. Good call Lily.

Lily: Thanks guys. Lets keep going.

As they kept on going Balto accidentally tickled Star's nose and Star sneezed.

Kaltag: Gesundheit.

The sneeze triggered an avalanche of snow on a nearby mountain and Lily saw it coming.

Lily: Avalanche! Mush!

They all ran and the avalanche was closing in and Balto saw a cave entrance and they went inside it.

As they went deeper and deeper into the cave they saw that it was a big ice cave.

Lily: Wow. What an ice cave.

Balto: It truely is a beautiful sight.

Nikki: Yeah.

As they walked on a drop of water landed on Balto's head and saw that the icicles on the ceiling looked like they could fall with the slightest of noise.

Balto: Shh!

Lily: (Whispering) We have to stay quiet.

They went deeper into the Ice Cave and Lily was walking beside the sled.

The sled then made a thump as it landed off a step and it made an icicle fall and it hit the arch in the sled.

The ceiling was about to fall.

Balto: Mush!

Lily grabbed hold of the sled and got on as they ran and icicles fell and Lily used her Water Powers to swat away falling icicles from the sled and medicine.

They saw the exit and a bunch of icicles broke off and they got out just in time.

* * *

Back in Nome, everyone thought that the medicine wouldn't get there and hope was lost. Until Balto started howling.

Lily and the team came over the hill and they saw Nome up ahead and someone had created an artificial Aurora Borealis to be used as a signal beacon.

Hope has Arrived.

Lily: There it is. Hang on Children! We're almost there!

Balto: Jenna.

The lantern at the telegraph station was lit and all the lights in the town came on and all the townsfolk came to the track and cheered wildly as Lily and the team came in and parked in front of the hospital.

Doctor Curtis Welch came out and saw Lily on the sled.

Dr. Welch: Thank you. Thank you so much miss?

Lily: My name is Lily Loud and you must be the doctor.

Dr. Welch: Yes I am. Lily. You, Balto and the Sled dogs have saved us all.

Lily: We did what we had to do for Nome.

20 minutes later, the Antitoxin was administered to the children and a man came out.

?: Lily, Balto?

Lily: Yes?

?: I'm Rosy's dad. She wants to see you both.

He took them both into the hospital and Rosy just woke up.

Rosy: Mommy?

Rosy's mom: Rosy darling.

Rosy: I fell asleep.

Rosy's mom explained what happened and Lily was invited over.

Rosy: Are you Lily?

Lily: Yes I am.

Lily sat on Rosy's bed and Rosy hugged her.

Balto got Rosy's musher hat and brought it over to her.

Rosy saw Balto.

Rosy: Balto. I'd be lost without both of you.

Lily: I'm so glad that you're okay Rosy. We had to do what we had to do.

Rosy was so happy.

* * *

At the White House, President Calvin Coolidge awarded Lily and Balto the Congressional Gold Medal for their heroic deed in saving all of Nome from total destruction. Even though Alaska wasn't made an official state until 1959, it was still part of the US Territories.

In a local newsstand in Washington D.C., Lily saw herself in the paper and purchased one.

A vortex appeared and she left and the exercise ended.

* * *

At dinner Lily revealed everything that went down and Lynn Sr. and Rita were so proud of Lily. Lily was sitting by the fireplace warming up.

Lynn Sr.: Boy I'm so proud of you Lily.

Lily: [Shivering] I h-h-had to do w-w-w-what I had to d-d-do dad. I'm so cold.

Rita: Alaska gets really cold during the winter. But you were very brave out there.

Lily: I know m-m-mom.

I walk over and put 2 blankets on her and give her a cup of hot cocoa.

Lily: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Lily.

Lily was shivering and really cold. But Lily is a true hero.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Done.

I've loved the movie Balto since I was a kid. It literally was truely a masterpiece. I love Siberian Huskies, Alaskan Malamutes and Wolves. Alaska is an amazing state. I also love the Iditarod Dog Sled Races. They race 1100 miles from Anchorage to Nenana to Nome and it is truely a magnificent wonder. I brought the idea of commemorating the 1925 Serum Run and the Iditarod Races to Skycliff where I go with my friends. It is so cool.

See you next time.

Balto from 1995 is owned by Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Amblimation and Steve Hickner.


	51. Simulator Part 11: Power of the Earth

Terra and Lynn are in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Starfire, Raven, Laney & Crysta, Lana & Lola and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Terra and Lynn found themselves in a cave. It went on for miles and they trekked until they reached an enormous air pocket and it had lots of life and more.

Terra: Oh wow.

Lynn: We're in Journey to The Center of The Earth. One of my favorite stories.

Terra: Mine too.

They explored the pocket and found lots of magnificent wonders. They saw glowing blue birds, enormous fossilized mushrooms, giant plants everywhere. Even some prehistoric life.

Lynn: Terra have you ever seen a place like this?

Terra: No I haven't. But I've read alot of stories about it.

They continued to explore and they saw a vast ocean.

Lynn: Shall we cross?

Terra: Lets shall.

Terra and Lynn lifted big rocks up and they were on floating rocks and they crossed the ocean.

A blue glowing bird was on Lynn's shoulder and Terra had one too.

They got to the other side in 20 minutes and when they got there they saw mysterious blue plants on the side of the cliff and Lynn spotted a girl with red hair looking at them curiously.

Lynn: Terra, I see someone up there.

Terra: Yeah. I see her too.

Lynn and Terra climbed the cliff and saw the girl heading into a blue plant forest. This was unlike anything they've ever seen before.

Lynn: Whoa. Terra this is incredible.

Terra: Yeah. I've never seen plants like these before. But lets see if we can find that girl.

Lynn: Yeah but stay close. I have a feeling that there's something dangerous in this forest.

Terra: Yeah. I have a feeling you're right.

Terra and Lynn went deep into the Blue Jungle and it was an amazing sight.

There were blue palm trees, ferns, grass, and more.

Keeping their senses on full alert.

Unknown to them, something was watching them with Inferred Vision.

Terra and Lynn were following the forest further and further down and they saw a small village.

Terra: This must be the village where that girl came from.

Lynn: Yeah. Think they're friendly?

Terra: Lets go find out.

Terra and Lynn go into the village and they are approached by the warriors.

Terra: Whoa! Take it easy. We mean you no harm.

The Chief came out.

Chief: You talk with the language of the surface.

Terra: Yes.

Chief: What are your names?

Terra: My name is Tara Markov. But everyone calls me Terra.

Lynn: And I'm Lynn Loud Jr.

Chief: Ralna here says that she saw you two on floating rocks.

Terra: Yes. We have earth powers. Watch.

Terra and Lynn lift up some rocks and threw them into the jungle and one hits something and tumbles down a hill. It was a reptilian man.

Terra: That is one ugly man.

Chief: He is one of the Solaroids.

Lynn: Solaroids?

Chief: Yes. They are evolved ancestral life forms. They hunt by the fire of our bodies.

Terra: They hunt by seeing our heat.

Chief: Yes. Our tribe is at war with them. We've been at war with them for centuries.

Lynn: That's a long time.

Chief: It is.

The Solaroid suddenly woke up and Terra kicked it in the back and Lynn and Terra fired beams of yellow energy and pinned it to the wall and it turned it completely to stone.

Lynn: Whoa! We just petrified it.

Terra: Yeah. I didn't know we could do that.

Chief: You both are indeed very powerful.

They celebrated a feast in their honor 20 minutes later.

There was tribal dancing, singing and more.

Terra: So chief how did you all come here?

Chief: That was a long time ago Terra. It was because of an event call the Spanish Conquest.

Terra: That was back 500 years ago.

Chief: Yes. Our people were dying and when we tried to do human sacrifices to appease the gods it only made things worse. We are what's left of the Mayan's, Incan's and Aztec's of Central and South America.

Terra: But that's impossible! The Mayan's, Incan's and Aztec's were all wiped out by extreme drought, and deforestation back 500 years ago during the Spanish Explorer era.

Chief: That's correct. Because of that and with the arrival of Spanish Explorers we all had no choice but to go deep underground in exile. Never to return.

Lynn: So you went into hiding out of fear?

Chief: No. We did everything we could. But it wasn't enough.

Lynn: It sounds like you all have been around during that time.

Chief: That's correct. These blue plants here have a special property that grants immortality. We have been here for over 500 years.

Terra and Lynn were amazed.

Terra: Wow. That's incredible.

Lynn: That is amazing.

Chief: It is.

Terra: I have so many things I want to know. Have there been any other people besides us that have been here?

Chief: Yes. There is. A girl explorer arrived before you did. She went to that pyramid over there.

The Chief pointed to a pyramid off in the distance.

Terra and Lynn levitated two rock chunks and floated on them and they saw the pyramid.

Terra: That pyramid over there?

Chief: Yes. It's in Solaroid territory.

Terra: Lynn, we got to go see that pyramid.

Lynn: Right.

Terra: Chief, we're gonna go check out the pyramid.

Chief: Be careful my friends.

Terra: We will.

Terra and Lynn were off and they went into the pyramid and saw some incredible statues and hieroglyphics.

Terra: These Hieroglyphics all tell a story.

Lynn: What do you think they say?

Terra: I'm no archaeologist but lets see here. It says "Long ago when the great asteroid crashed into the Earth, many of our ancestors were destroyed and our race went deep underground. We continued to evolve into the people called Solaroids and have lived here ever since the great asteroid."

Lynn: Whoa. So the Solaroids are the descendents of the Dinosaurs from the Chicxulub Extinction.

Terra: It would appear so.

Lynn: So these Hieroglyphics tell us about the history of the Solaroids.

Terra: Yes. The asteroid that killed the dinosaurs slammed into the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico 65 million years ago.

Lynn: There has to be some kind of connection between the Solaroids and the Mayan's, Incan's and Aztec's that live here.

Terra: There might be. But who knows?

Lynn: Look at this one. What can you make of this one?

Terra: Lets see. It says "We had dug up the asteroid that destroyed our ancestors and found a mysterious crystal inside it that contains a powerful energy that makes us immortal and invincible. We built this pyramid to protect it and the statue that houses it is full of dangerous traps."

Lynn: So the Solaroids have this crystal and the Mayan's, Incan's and Aztecs have the blue plants.

Terra: Yeah. This is so strange.

Terra and Lynn continued exploring and in the main room of the pyramid they saw a huge statue with a big red Crystal in the claws.

Lynn: That is a huge crystal on that statue.

Terra: Yeah. I've never seen a crystal that big.

Lynn: What do you think that is?

Terra: If I had to guess I'd say that's the crystal from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth 65 Million years ago.

Lynn: Wow. It's beautiful.

Terra: Yeah.

The red crystal glowed and fired two beams at Terra and Lynn and it hit them and they somehow got an immense power boost.

Terra suddenly sprouted angel wings.

When it died down Terra and Lynn got up.

Terra: Wha? What happened?

Lynn: I don't know Terra. [Sees Terra's wings and Gasps] Terra you have wings.

Terra saw them.

Terra: [Gasp} I do!

They heard a voice cry out for help.

?: Help!

Terra: Sounds like someone's in trouble.

Lynn: It's coming from down over there.

Lynn pointed to a room with sand waterfalls.

Terra: Lets go!

They flew over and in the room they saw a blonde hair girl sinking in quicksand.

Terra: Hang on! Stay calm and don't move!

Terra and Lynn flew over to her and grabbed her hands.

Terra: Pull!

They pull her out and carry her back to the statue.

Terra: Are you alright?

?: [British Accent] Yes thanks to you.

Lynn: You must bt the explorer we heard about.

?: Yes. My name is Gabrielle. I don't have a last name because I'm an orphan.

Terra: Oh no. I know how you feel. My name is Tara Markov but everyone calls me Terra.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr. Call me Lynn.

Terra: How did you lose your parents? I'm sorry if it's too painful to talk about.

Gabrielle: No it's alright. My parents died in a tragic fire. I had no one to turn to.

Terra: That's terrible. I know how you feel. My entire country was destroyed in a destructive war. My people are all gone. I am the lone survivor of the Markovia Genocide.

Gabrielle: I'm so sorry Terra.

Terra: It's okay. I have lots of great friends that call me part of their family.

Gabrielle: That's good news.

Lynn: What are you doing in this pyramid?

Gabrielle: I was looking for that red crystal.

Gabrielle pointed to the crystal.

Terra: That's the Chicxulub Heart. It's a crystal that was inside the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago.

Lynn: The Solaroid's found it and they keep it here in this pyramid.

Gabrielle: That's incredible.

Lynn: We got hit by beams of light from it and it affected our powers somehow.

Terra: I got wings.

Gabrielle: I didn't know it could affect you like that.

Lynn: Me neither.

The Crystal fired another beam and it hit Gabrielle and she got angel wings too.

Terra: Gabrielle you now have angel wings!

Gabrielle saw the wings.

Gabrielle: I do!

A bunch of Solaroids came in and with them was their leader, the King of the Solaroids.

King Solaroid: **You Humans have tainted our sacred pyramid!**

Terra: We did no such thing. We went to find Gabrielle here and we saved her.

King Solaroid: **Kill them!**

All his soldiers charged and Terra and Lynn caused a wave of Lava to explode out of the ground and it melted some them.

Gabrielle flew into the air and fired lightning at the Solaroid King and he ran away.

Terra: You've been given lightning powers Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: I sure have.

They left the pyramid and went back to the Mayan's village and revealed everything.

Chief: I see. I find this hard to imagine. But it's good you all came back safely.

Terra: Me too Chief. I wish we could stay but we got to get back to the surface.

Chief: I understand. Travel safe my friends. Maybe one day we will meet again.

Lynn: I have a feeling we will someday.

Terra, Lynn and Gabrielle left for the surface and a dimension vortex appeared and they went in and the exercise was done. Gabrielle was adopted into the Knudson-Loud Family.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to add a special Journey to the Center of the Earth theme. This style was a fusion of 1999 and 2008's versions. The one from 1999 was a 3 hour 2 part miniseries that showed on NBC. The one from 2008 had Brendan Fraser and that one was cool. I've loved Journey to The Center of the Earth ever since I was a kid. My favorite one was the original movie from 1959 with James Mason, Arlene Dahl, Pat Boone and Peter Ronson. That movie was filmed in Carlsbad Caverns National Park in New Mexico. It's one of my dads past movies from when he was a kid. I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think.

See you next time.

Journey to The Center of The Earth from 1999 belongs to Thomas Baum and Hallmark Entertainment

Journey to The Center of The Earth from 2008 belongs to Beau Flynn, Walden Media and New Line Cinema.

Journey to The Center of The Earth was made by Jules Verne.


	52. Simulator Part 12: Humans & Dinosaurs

Me, Fu, Lincoln and Laney were in the Simulator.

Varie, Starfire, Jessie, Padme, Anakin and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in a prehistoric landscape.

Me: Oh wow. We're in the Land Before Time.

Lincoln: This is one of my favorites.

Laney: Mine too.

Fu: I've heard about these movies. They were awesome. What year does this all take place?

Me: From the looks of things Fu, I would have to say about 100 million years ago.

Laney: It's a magnificent wonder.

As we walk around we heard some screaming and we saw a young apatosaurus and triceratops and a human girl being chased by a huge Tyrannosaurus.

Me: That's Littlefoot and Cera.

Laney: Who's that with them?

Fu: I don't know. But that Tyrannosaurus is malevolent. The Murderous Intent coming off of him is unbelievable.

Me: I remember him. That's Sharptooth.

Lincoln: Oh no. I remember this. Littlefoot's Mother fights Sharptooth and is wounded badly.

Me: Come on.

We ran to the fight and Littlefoot's mom hit Sharptooth with her tail and he went into a cliff wall with huge force. As Littlefoot's Mother, Littlefoot, Cera and the girl were trying to get away, Sharptooth jumped into the air and as he was about to land on Littlefoot's mother's back, I punched Sharptooth in the face and sent him flying down a hill and we ran to safety. Fu and Lincoln fired bolts of lightning and electrocuted Sharptooth. Fu now has sprouted butterfly wings.

Me: Are you all alright?

?: Yes. Thanks to you all.

Without warning a massive earthquake rattled the land.

Laney: An earthquake!

The earthquake measured at 10.8 on the richter scale. It was so strong that it tore some of the land apart.

Sharptooth got up and tried to chase the girl, Littlefoot and Cera and they were running up a crumbling cliff and the girl fired an arrow into Sharptooth's left eye.

Me: Wow. Good shot.

Littlefoot's mother whacked Sharptooth and he fell into a deep canyon that was as deep as a mountain.

Laney rescued the girl and we got to safety again.

The destruction the earthquake was causing was terrible. Mountains were upheaving, canyons were forming, cliffs were rising and more. The families and heards were greatly affected. Families and heards were separated and divided. Littlefoot, his mother and cera were separated from their heards and parents.

When the earthquake stopped we regrouped and set up camp.

Me: Are you all okay?

Littlefoot: Yes. Thanks to you all and Aylene here.

Me: I'm glad. We should introduce ourselves. I'm James Knudson. But everyone calls me J.D.

Aylene: I've heard about you. You moved to Royal Woods after winning all that money. Sorry I'm Aylene Carter. I moved to Royal Woods 2 months ago.

Me: I thought you looked familiar. I saw you at my school a while ago. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud. It's a pleasure.

Fu: My name is Fu. I don't have a last name. I'm a ninja.

Aylene: Neat.

Laney: My name is Laney Loud. I'm one of Lincoln's 14 sisters.

Aylene: Wow! You have a big family.

Littlefoot: My name is Littlefoot and I'm a Longneck.

Cera: I'm Cera, a Threehorn and Threehorns never play with Longnecks.

Sona: And I'm Sona, Littlefoot's mother.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Why was Sharptooth after you all?

Sona: Sharptooth is known as the Walking Terror. No one knows why he became like this and he has killed anyone that got in his way.

Me: Whoa. You guys are very lucky to escape him.

Fu: Aylene how did you get here in the time of the dinosaurs?

Aylene: It was because of my necklace. It's called the Time Stone.

Me: That's cool. Let me check here.

I pull out my legends book and found the Time Stone.

Me: Here it is. It says here that the Time Stone was forged from a human that went to the age of the dinosaurs under mysterious circumstances. The woman's name is Elaine.

Aylene: That's my grandmother. She's been here before?

Me: That's what it says in the book and it appears so. Only a worthy bearer can possess its power and can travel to and from their own time to this time.

Aylene: Incredible.

Littlefoot: So humans have been here before?

Aylene: I think so.

Me: Where are you all trying to go?

Sona: We're are heading to the Great Valley. It is filled with lots of good food, fresh water and many of our kind.

Me: Wow.

Sona: We have to follow the Sun passed the Great Rock that looks like a longneck and passed the mountains that burn.

Me: It sounds like a long way.

Fu: But we will help you get there.

Aylene: You will?

Lincoln: Sure. Friends always are there for eachother.

Laney: Yeah.

Cera: Okay.

Littlefoot: Lets do it.

The next morning the 5 Humans and the 3 dinosaurs set off for the Great Valley.

Fu: Aylene? How do you like it in Michigan?

Aylene: It's totally different than where I used to live Fu. My family and I moved in with my Grandparents. We used to live in Charleston, West Virginia. Michigan is totally new to me.

Me: I know how you feel Aylene. Michigan was new for me too. But I met Lincoln and his sisters and we've developed a very strong bond.

Lincoln: J.D. is like a big brother to me and he is a great friend.

Aylene: That's awesome.

Laney: You have a good shot in archery too, Aylene.

Aylene: Thanks Laney. Oh. I saw you and Fu shoot Lightning from your hands Lincoln. How did you do that?

Lincoln: I have Lightning Powers.

Fu: And I have Lightning Magic.

Aylene: Cool! Fu can you teach me how to do Lightning Magic?

Me: I have the perfect magic for you.

I pull out a book on Fire Magic.

Aylene: Fire Magic? Neat.

Aylene studyed the book.

We arrived at a small lagoon by a lake to rest.

Me: Cera why can't Threehorns play with longnecks?

Cera: I don't know. My dad never really told me the reason.

Fu: That's strange.

Lincoln: If you ask me, I think being with only one of your kind doesn't seem very fair.

Cera: I agree with you Lincoln.

Sona: I'll try to see if we can get together.

A swimmer jumped out. It was Ducky.

Ducky: Hello.

Me: Oh hello.

Ducky: What are you all doing?

Me: We're resting before we continue on to the Great Valley.

Fu: Have you been separated from your family too?

Ducky: Yep. I lost my family in the big earthshake.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Laney: I'm sorry.

Aylene: The earthquake took your family away too? That's terrible.

Sona: I'm sorry little one.

Littlefoot: You want to go with us?

Ducky: Yeah! Oh. Oh yes, yes, yes. I do. I do.

Sona: All right but you have to keep up.

Ducky: I will keep up. I will.

After they introduced themselves they continued on.

Along the way they met an aerophobic Pteranodon named Petrie and a baby Stegosaurus Ducky named Spike.

There had never been such a heard before. 5 humans, 2 Longnecks, a Swimmer, a Flyer, a Threehorn and a Spiketail all together.

After having some food they rested for the night.

In the morning Cera woke up and heard a Tyrannosaurus roar.

I heard it too.

Me: It can't be.

I fly up and I see Sharptooth alive.

Me: Guys wake up! It's Sharptooth! He's still alive!

We ran and got away from him.

Me: [Panting] That was close.

Aylene: How could Sharptooth have survived a huge fall like that?

Lincoln: I don't know.

Littlefoot: I don't know but we're safe now.

Sona: Thank goodness.

They wound up at a sight they were supposed to go to.

Littlefoot: Hey. It's the rock that looks like a Longneck.

Me: One of the landmarks we're supposed to go passed in order to reach the Great Valley.

Aylene: We're on the right track.

Sona: Yes we are.

We climbed up a rocky hill and we saw a huge canyon.

Me: This place is creepy.

Aylene: Hey look. Those footprints.

Lincoln: These tracks belong to other dinosaurs.

Littlefoot: You're right Lincoln.

Me: We're getting very close.

Sona: We still have to pass the Mountains that Burn.

We pressed on and we arrived in a big volcano field.

Me: These are the Mountains that Burn? This is a volcano field.

Aylene: Yeah. This place is really dangerous.

Sona: Everyone stay together. We can't get separated.

Aylene: Okay Mrs.

Littlefoot: Yes mother.

We made it passed the Volcanoes and crossed a big pond but then we heard a familiar roar.

Petrie: AAAHH! SHARPTOOTH!

We hid behind a rock and Sona hid in the mountains.

Littlefoot: It's Sharptooth all right.

Aylene: He must've followed us.

Cera: Of course he followed us! I told you: once Sharptooth chooses his prey, he won't stop until he gets it!

Aylene: Oh I believe you on that one.

Me: I don't know about you guys but I have had it with this creep.

Fu: Me too.

Littlefoot: Lets get rid of him once and for all.

Aylene: I'm with you Littlefoot.

Me, Fu, Lincoln and Laney agreed.

Cera: Are you guys crazy?! No one has ever defeated Sharptooth before! Sure we've managed to escape from him, but that was mostly pure luck! We should just find a way around him.

Me: No. If we do that he'll just continue to chase us, even if we get to the Great Valley.

Aylene: I agree with you J.D. and frankly, I'm sick of this monster. I'm not going to let him hunt us down anymore.

Fu: Me neither.

Lincoln: If we work together, I'm sure we can defeat him.

Laney: Yeah. There's strength in numbers.

Ducky: But what'll we do?

Littlefoot scanned the area around them. Once he had a good view of what was available to them he got an idea.

Littlefoot: Look. We'll coax him to the deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Cera, Spike and I will go up there and push that big rock on top of his head and then he'll fall off into the water.

Me: Good plan Littlefoot. The rest of us will provide cover fire.

Aylene: Good idea. Petrie, you whistle when he's just at the right spot: where the water gets dark.

Petrie: You can count on Petrie.

Cera: What about you Aylene?

Aylene pointed to a ledge just above the pond. It was the opposite of the ledge with the boulder that Littlefoot was planning to use.

Aylene: I'll station myself up there and cover you guys with my fire magic and arrows. If Sharptooth attacks you, we'll distract you.

Me: Good idea, Aylene. Me, Fu, Lincoln and Laney will provide aerial cover fire.

Littlefoot: Perfect. Now we just need some bait.

We all turned our heads to Ducky.

Ducky: ME?! Oh no! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!

Cera: Relax, Ducky. All you have to do is lure him out here and we'll take care of the rest.

Aylene: Besides, once you get out here, you'll be in your element. You can swim and he can't. You'll have the advantage.

Aylene looked out from behind the rock and saw that Sharptooth was climbing up higher toward the peak of the small mountain. She followed the line of his intended direction and saw a black opening in the side of the mountain.

Aylene: Looks like he's heading for that cave, If we're going to do this, then we better get ready while we can.

Lincoln: Okay. Operation: Destroy Sharptooth Once And For All, is a go.

Me: Lets do it.

Cera: Wait. Where's Littlefoot's mom?

Me: Oh she's over there.

I pointed to where she's hiding.

Me: Okay. Lets go.

Ducky was all alone as she made her way up towards the cave where Sharptooth had just entered. Keeping herself in the shadows, she tip-toed to a rock big enough to hide herself and ducked down.

She shivered and crouched as Sharptooth suddenly stopped and growled. She peeked over the rock and noticed that he was looking in the opposite direction. She knew she had to get him out of the cave and down near the pone where the others were waiting. The question was how to do it without becoming his next meal.

She took a deep breath and prepared to do something that would be considered desperately stupid.

Ducky: AAAAAHHHHH!

She quickly fell behind the rock again as her scream caught Sharptooth's attention. He jerked up in alert and began to scan the cave.

Shivering and her heart pounding hard, Ducky peeked over the rock again. This time Sharptooth was gone. She didn't hear him make any steps, but he had somehow snuck away. She began to listen for him, but the sound she heard was water dripping down from the ceiling.

She thought that Sharptooth had just vanished. As she stepped back slowly she was losing her nerve and decided to leave. When she was about to turn...

BOOM!

Sharptooth had leapt behind the little Swimmer from out of nowhere!

Ducky ran and they both slid down the slope and she and Sharptooth crashed into the Shallows of the pond.

Ducky swam underwater and hid under some rocks.

Petrie gave the whistle to alert Littlefoot, Cera and Spike that Sharptooth was where they needed him to be. After about four tries he finally succeeded.

Littlefoot, Cera and Spike started pushing.

I fired a a red beam of light and it hit Sharptooth in the side and burned him.

Me: Take that!

Fu fired a lightning bolt and it him in the mouth and made his jaw hang open numb.

Aylene fired a stream of fire and it hit him in the leg and burned him.

Laney entanged Sharptooth in bramble vines that were sharp and they were hurting him like crazy.

Sharptooth's tail hit the rock Aylene was on and nearly knocked her off.

But she got back on and she saw that Littlefoot, Cera and Spike had almost pushed the rock off.

Aylene was looking at the intense battle with terror and knew she had to do something or it would spell disaster for her friends. She got to her hands and knees, Shook her head and looked up fearfully and saw the situation. She had to do something and she had to do it now.

Aylene: I promised!

She desperately reached deep inside and seized her inner strength.

Aylene: I PROMISED!

She grabbed her bow, quickly stood up took out an arrow and strung the arrow with all the strength she had.

Sharptooth was in just the right position she needed to make this shot work. She only has one chance at this. She had to make it count.

Aylene: SHARPTOOTH!

Sharptooth turned in her direction and she released the arrow and it hit it's target.

Right through Sharptooth's heart.

Me: Bullseye!

Lincoln: Yes!

Laney: All right Aylene!

Fu: Way to go!

Sharptooth let out a howl of pain and the monster staggered. Littlefoot, Cera and Spike pushed the rock off the ledge and it hit Sharptooth in the head. The T-Rex's life was just about drained.

Me: Laney, now!

Laney: You got it!

Laney lifted Sharptooth up with her vines and threw him into the water with a tremendous splash.

We all watched as Sharptooth sank down to the bottom of the pool. As the giant ripples faded, there was a stream of dark red emerging from the depths.

Me: We did it. We won!

But then the sound of crackling was heard and I saw the rock Aylene was standing on beginning to topple. The rock tipped over and Alene plummeted into the water along with the ledge disappearing under the surface.

All: AYLENE!

We all raced towards the pool and Sona came out.

Cera: Can Aylene swim?

Littlefoot: I don't know! I hope so.

Aylene's bow was floating on the surface. But there was no sign of Aylene herself. Sadness began to grow as we thought we lost her.

But suddenly, from the center of the pool, small bubbles began to form. With each second more and more appeared. We all stepped back fearful about what might come from those bubble.

Finally to our amazement, Aylene bursted out of the water like a mermaid and gasped for air.

Me: Aylene!

Laney: She's alright!

We all cheered for joy and relief as Aylene grabbed her bow and swam to shore. When she got there, she crawled out, coughing up water and struggling to fill her lungs with air again.

Me: Aylene!

I hugged her.

Me: Thank goodness you're alive!

Aylene: Of course... I'm alive. [Shivering] It'll take more... than a drop in the water... to keep me down.

Littlefoot: We're so glad you're alright. You had us worried there.

Aylene: I'm sorry.

Aylene embraced all of us.

Aylene: I'm just glad you're all okay.

Lincoln: Me too.

Cera: What about Sharptooth?

Aylene: He's dead. I saw him sink to the bottom. He won't be troubling us anymore.

We went to the cave in the mountain to rest for the night. At long last: Sharptooth, the "Walking Terror" of the land, was finally defeated.

The greatest miracle was that Petrie can now fly.

The next morning we continued on and we went up a hill and we saw an enormous landscape. Just below them was a huge valley with lush green meadows, lots and lots of trees of varying sizes, and several waterfalls flowing down crystal blue rivers and streams. A sweet, heavenly smell of wildflowers swept up in the wind as if to welcome them to their new home.

It was the GREAT VALLEY.

Littlefoot: The Great Valley!

Me: We found it!

Cera: We sure did!

Ducky: Yep, yep, yep!

Sona: Welcome home everyone.

Littleffoot: We did it! We did it together!

We rushed down the cliffs and spread out.

Ducky and Spike headed straight towards a stream of fresh water and plunged in.

?: Ducky, is that you?!

The little swimmer snapped her head up and looked at the voice that called her name. Happiness rushed through her as she saw her mother and siblings near the edge of the river. She had found her family and they were safe.

Spike skidded to a stop near the family of swimmers and smiled.

Ducky: This is our new brother Spike!

Spike was adopted into Ducky's family.

Petrie flew up to the top of the trees and found his mother as well as his siblings. All of them were safe and sound.

Petrie: Mama! I a flyer!

Petrie's mom caught him as he flew into her arms and embraced him with joy and happiness. The flyer's siblings all cheered as they all saw that their brother had finnal returned.

Cera: Daddy!

Cera's Dad: Cera?!

Cera raced straight through a patch of flowers and when she reached her father, he looked at her with astonishment. He then gave a genuine smile and lovingly nuzzled her, and she returned the gesture.

Me, Fu, Aylene, Lincoln, Laney, Sona and Littlefoot found Littlefoot's Grandma and Grandpa.

Littlefoot: Grandma! Grandpa!

Both: Littlefoot! Sona!

Littlefoot's grandpa and grandma were happy that they were both alright.

Littlefoot: Aylene, J.D., Fu, Lincoln and Laney helped get us both here.

We bowed modestly.

Me: We we're happy to help.

Grandma: Thank you so much.

Aylene: You're welcome.

I revealed how to use the Time Stone for Aylene and it proved to be a way to travel back and forth from our world to the age of the dinosaurs.

A vortex appeared and sucked Me, Fu, Lincoln and Laney in and the exercise ended.

Surprisingly I discovered that Aylene and her family live right next door to us.

Me and Varie walk over and she saw me.

Aylene: J.D.!

She hugged me.

Me: I didn't know you live right next door to me, Aylene.

Aylene: Neither did I. [Sees Varie] Oh, I don't believe we met.

Varie: My name is Varie. I'm J.D.'s fiance.

Aylene: Congratulations you two.

Me: Thank you.

Aylene: Let me introduce you to my family.

Aylene took me and Varie into her huge mansion.

Aylene: J.D., Varie, This is my father Jonathan.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

Varie: Same here.

I shake his hand.

Jonathan: Likewise J.D. I've heard so many big things about you.

Me: I can tell alot of people have heard about us.

Aylene: This is my mom, Elinor.

Varie: It's a pleasure.

Elinor: Same here. Are you and J.D. close?

Me: We are engaged and we have 10 years to prepare.

Jonathan: Congratulations you two. You have alot of planning.

Me: I know.

Aylene: This is my brother Derek.

Me: I know your brother. We go to gym class together.

Derek: Yeah. J.D. and Varie are truly a force to be reckoned with.

Aylene: That's cool. These are my grandparents Elaine and Richard.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Elaine: Same here J.D.

Aylene: Grandma, we need to talk. You, Me, and J.D.

Me: Varie can come too.

In Aylene's room, Aylene told Elaine what happened with her in the Dinosaur World and how we all defeated Sharptooth.

Elaine: Did you say his name was "Sharptooth"?

Me: Yeah we did. Did you encounter him before?

Elaine: Just continue on. I'll tell you once you are done.

Aylene continued on with her story. She told her how we met, Sona, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike, our Journey to the Great Valley, our Encounters with Sharptooth, and how we defeated Sharptooth for good.

Aylene: After that, we found the Great Valley and the Time Stone allowed me to come home.

Elaine was bewildered and amazed.

Aylane: Grandma?

Elaine: Aylene, you, J.D. and your friends are going to become legends in that world.

Aylene: What do you mean?

Elaine: Sharptooth has plagued that land for many years. Many have tried to take him down. But they were unsuccessful. That is until now.

Me: Whoa. I had no idea Sharptooth was that ruthless.

Varie: Me neither.

Aylene: How do you know that?

Elaine: Because, I fought Sharptooth before.

Aylene gasped.

Me: I did not know that.

Elaine: Yes. When I was a little bit older than you Aylene, my dinosaur friend - who was a Diplodocus - and I tracked Sharptooth down and found him attacking the Great Valley.

Aylene was shocked. Sharptooth had been to the Great Valley before?!

Elaine: It was a long battle, but I managed to get a few shots in him and my friend managed to knock him down into the gorge.

Me: Wow. That's incredible. So we aren't the only ones that went to the Dinosaur world.

Aylene: Yeah. But wait, I didn't know you knew archery.

Elaine: Believe me, you didn't just get your skills from grandfather.

Aylene: Does grandpa know about this?

Elaine: No. I met him after all these events happened. I have thought about telling him several times, but I just never knew how. Plus, I can't exactly show him either.

Aylene: Why not.

Elaine: When my friend and I found out that Sharptooth was still alive, we planned to track him down and defeat him once and for all. Although he was injured from our previous battle, he was still a threat to that world. But before we could do anytrhing, the Time Stone stopped working for me. I couldn't go back no matter how hard I tried. The only thing I could think of was that I had become too old or that... it was time to pass the stone onto the next successor.

Me: And we helped Aylene after she arrived there and helped her, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike defeat Sharptooth once and for all. Finishing what you couldn't accomplish.

Elaine: That's right. And I am truely grateful for that.

Aylene: I know how you feel grandma.

Elaine: Oh Aylene, you're still young. The Stone should still work for you.

Aylene: What, Really?!

Elaine: I didn't just use the Time Stone once, you know. I may not know why it stopped for me, but you should still have the ability to use it.

Elaine taught Aylene to use the command "Portal Open" and it will help her get to the Dinosaur World and back.

Aylene now called that world **The Land Before Time.**

THE END.

Another fanfiction completed.

I wanted to do a Land Before Time themed chapter. I've known the Land Before Time since I was a little kid and it was one of my first movies as a child. The sad part with Littlefoot's Mother dying was really sad. So I made it turn out differently. Also her name was never revealed in the series so I made one up. I got permission from EliseLowing to use her OC Aylene in my stories. Thank you for that Elise. You Rock.

I'm going to add more adventures with Aylene in the future.

See you next time.

The Land Before Time series is owned by Don Bluth, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Pictures, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas.


	53. Simulator Finale: The Dark VS Evil

Lucy was in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Lori, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Laney & Crysta, Aylene, Starfire, Raven, Silas and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Lucy found herself in a Parking Garage.

She walked around and she heard someone screaming.

Lucy turned the corner and saw a girl being pulled into a puddle.

Lucy: I'm in Poltergeist III. Wicked. That's Carol Anne Freeling!

Carol Anne: Hurry! Help me!

Lucy: Hang on!

Lucy spread her black angel wings and flew to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the puddle.

Lucy: Carol Anne, hang on to me and don't let go.

Carol Anne: Okay.

Lucy fired black lightning at the puddle and out came the spirit of Henry Kane, an insane priest and leader of a 19th Century Satanic Utopian Cult that wants to destroy the world.

Lucy: Henry Kane.

Kane: Yes. How did you know my name?

Lucy: I have my sources.

Kane: Carol Anne, don't be afraid. You are the only angel who can lead us into the light.

Carol Anne: No! You only want to use me for evil!

Kane: I don't want to hurt you.

Lucy: I won't let you have her you monster!

Lucy then pushed her bangs back and revealed that she had red evil eyes!

Lucy: You want to get to Carol Anne, you got to go through me.

Me: Whoa! I didn't know Lucy had Red Demon eyes.

Laney: That's the reason why she hides them? I had no idea.

Silas: Lucy's eyes are beautiful.

Lynn Sr.: The reason we grew her bangs out was because her eyes... [Terrified] Really scared us!

Rita: They could give you nightmares for life!

Me: I don't think that at all. Lucy's eyes could literally scare the living daylights out of the most evil of people.

Varie: I agree.

Aylene: Me too. I think Lucy is gifted in all things that are dark.

Lori: You guys really care for all of us.

Laney: Yeah. I don't care if Lucy has red scary eyes. I think they're perfect for her.

Silas: Me too.

Starfire: Friend Raven, Lucy is very talented in the Dark Arts. Isn't she?

Raven: She's more than that Star. She has lots of unique powers that make her very special to the family.

Aylene: I agree Raven.

Me: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

Lucy was ready to face Kane.

Lucy: Kane, you're crimes against the world and the Spirit World will never be forgiven. You will pay for everything you've done.

Kane: I'm not afraid of you.

Lucy: You should be.

Lucy fired a black fireball at Kane and it hit him in the leg and burned it off and he screamed in pain.

Kane: How? I'm dead.

Lucy: My powers can kill a spirit.

Kane growled and regrew his leg and vanished. But Lucy's demon eyes glowed and she saw him trying to get behind her and grab Carol Anne.

Lucy grabbed Kane's hand and he was still invisible.

Lucy: Nice try Kane.

Kane: How? No human can grab a spirit.

Lucy: Guess I'm special.

Lucy threw Kane into the wall behind the puddle and fired Black Lightning and electrocuted him.

Kane got up and he was infuriated and he changed into his true form.

Lucy: You are really a monster Kane.

Kane roared and Lucy fired a Black Fireball and it hit his head and blew it off.

Lucy: You are going back where you belong you monster!

Lucy fired a huge blast of black fire at Kane and it started ripping him apart. Carol Anne put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and concentrated and it made Lucy's powers stronger.

Bruce Gardner, Pat Gradner, Donna Gardner, and Tangina Barrons arrived.

Lucy: Join your hands and channel your power into me. Come on, the fate of the world depends on it!

Tangina: She's right. Lets go.

Bruce, Pat, Donna and Tangina put their hands on Carol Anne's shoulders and concentrated and it made Lucy's power stronger than ever and Kane was forever obliterated completely.

Lucy: Enjoy oblivion Kane. You're finished forever.

Lucy, Carol Anne, Bruce, Pat, Donna and Tangina killed Kane.

Lucy turned to them and smiled.

Carol Anne hugged Lucy and cried hard into her.

Lucy comforted her and Carol Anne and her family were finally free of Kane and his evil forever.

In Carol Anne's room, Carol Anne decided to reveal the truth.

Carol Anne: The truth is I've actually had an encounter with Kane before.

Lucy: When was this Carol Anne?

Carol Anne: It was 6 years ago. My family used to live in Cuesta Verde in California. It was a good time for me, my brother Robbie, My big sister Dana, and my mom and dad. But Cuesta Verde had a dark secret. It was built over a cemetary and the bodies were never moved. A storm rolled in and me and Robbie were in bed with mom and dad. The TV was done broadcasting for the night and I heard some voices calling me. I touched the television screen and a ghostly figure came through our TV and went into our house. Strange things happened. During another storm, A tree came to life and took my brother and I was taken into the spirit realm through my closet.

Tangina: Yes. I remember that. I assisted a team of Parapsychologists and saved Carol Anne that night.

Carol Anne: But then our house got destroyed and we went to live with my grandmother. But Kane found us and he would not stop tormenting us. I was sent to live here in Chicago.

Lucy: That's terrible Carol Anne. I'm glad Kane is gone forever.

Pat: Me too. He sounded extremely evil.

Bruce: Yeah. You saved Carol Anne and you may have saved everyone. But we never got your name.

Lucy: Oh I'm sorry. My name is Lucy Loud.

Carol Anne: How are you able to communicate with spirits, Lucy?

Lucy: I have heightened Spiritual Awareness and I can see, talk, and hear the dead and I was given special powers that can kill ghosts.

Tangina: You are truely one talented girl Lucy.

Lucy: Thank you Tangina. I'm glad I was able to help out. But what happened to Carol Anne's Mom and Dad?

Pat: Diane and Steven were both found to be insane and were sent to an insane asylum.

Bruce: Robbie and Dana were placed into the foster care system.

Lucy: Whoa. That's bad. Carol Anne, I'm sorry.

Carol Anne: It's okay, Lucy. Thank you for your concern though.

Lucy: You're welcome. Carol Anne, I hope all this doesn't scar you for life now that Kane is gone.

Carol Anne: I have a feeling it will. I've been through so much over the past 6 years.

Lucy: I wish there was something I can do to help.

The lights started flickering.

Pat: Is that Kane again?

Lucy: No. This is someone else.

A light came in and it was the spirit of Carol Anne's Grandmother, Jessica Wilson.

Pat: Mom.

Carol Anne: Grandma!

She hugged her and cried.

Jessica: You've grown so much Carol Anne. I'm very proud of you. It's thanks to you and Lucy that we can now rest in peace.

Carol Anne: I know Grandma. I miss you so much. But Kane destroyed my family.

Jessica: I know. He ruined our lives. But he's gone now and he will never terrorize our family again.

Carol Anne: I know. But I miss everyone.

Jessica: I know. [to Lucy] Lucy, you have saved not just my family but the entire afterlife.

Lucy: I'm glad I could help out Jessica.

Pat: Mom. I miss you so much.

Jessica: I know Pat. I miss you and Diane too. Donna, You are growing up really fast. I wish I could see how you will progress.

Donna: Me too grandma. We all miss you.

Jessica: I know. Carol Anne? You are a strong girl and never forget that I will always be with you. I will never leave you wherever you go.

Carol Anne: I know. Thank you Grandma. I love you.

Jessica: I love you too. I have to go now. Never forget that I will always be with you.

Carol Anne: I won't grandma.

They hugged one last time.

Jessica: Take care of Carol Anne, Pat.

Pat: I will mom. I love you.

Jessica: I love you too Pat.

Jessica then vanished and went back to the Afterlife.

Me: That was beautiful.

Varie: I'm glad that everyone can rest in peace now that Kane is gone forever.

Aylene: Me too. Carol Anne and her family have been through so much.

Raven: Kane deserves to stay in oblivion for all eternity. He destroyed that family beyond repair.

Starfire: That man is a monster.

Me: No kidding Star.

Lynn Sr.: Well now Kane can enjoy Oblivion forever.

Rita: I agree.

Lucy went back home and a wormhole appeared and she went in and the exercise was done.

The simulator was now running at maximum power.

THE END

Another Chapter Completed.

This is the final chapter of the Simulator saga.

I wanted to do a Poltergeist III themed chapter for Lucy. Poltergeist was a very strange movie trilogy for me. I never really understood the full concept of it completely. That curse that reered it's ugly head with it ruined the lives of the cast and crew. I wasn't scared of this series hardly at all. Surprisingly these three movies were the only Supernatural Paranormal Horror Films that did not scare me.

But this 13-part series was truely a huge amount of work. I hope you all like it.

See you next time.

Poltergeist I, II & III are owned by Steven Spielberg and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.


	54. Sound of Silence

[The title card has a ton of noise going on over the intro music such as objects breaking and crashing, dog barking, cat yowling, Luan laughing, and Lola and Lana yelling; enter Lincoln who is holding a new comic book.]

 **Lincoln:** [kicks off shoes] "Shoes off." [takes off shirt] "Shirt removed." [removes belt and drops pants] "Pants, be gone." [enters room] "Whoo-hoo! It's New Comic Wednesday! And there's no better way to read comics than in my undies! Ultra rare comic? Check. Optimal reading attire? Check." [puts on gloves] "Comic protection? Check. Well deserved and much desired peace and quiet? Check."

[However, Lucy is on his bed's headboard.]

 **Lucy:** "I have to tell you about this dream I had last night." [Lincoln yelps at her presence.]

 **Lincoln:** "I'd love to hear it, but as you can see, I'm-"

 **Lucy:** "So, I'm hanging out in this coffin, and all of a sudden..."

[Lincoln knows she won't stop and goes under the grownup table to read his comic.]

 **Lincoln:** "Peace and quiet? Check. Again."

[But suddenly, a lizard comes crawling over his comic.]

 **Lana:** "Izzy! Where are you?"

[Lincoln screams and hits his head under the table.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ow!"

 **Lana:** [looks under the table] "There you are! Oh, hey, Lincoln! I see you met my new lizard, Izzy. Wanna pet him?"

[Lincoln glares at her and moves to the houses vents.]

 **Lincoln:** [growing irritated] "Peace and quiet. Check. Again."

[All of a sudden, Luna plays a really loud guitar riff and causes Lincoln to fall out of the vent and into her room.]

 **Luna:** "NICE STAGE DIVE, BRO!" [continues playing, making Lincoln shake over the noise's vibrations.]

[Lincoln is now in a dark place where only his eyes can be shown.]

 **Lincoln:** [starting to lose it] "Finally, peace and quiet! Check! AGAIN!" [turns on a flashlight]

[It is revealed that he is reading in the garbage can outside, and Luan lifts up the lid with a garbage bag.]

 **Luan:** "Oh, hey, Lincoln. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck!" [laughs] "I would talk trash, but I refuse." [laughs again as Lincoln just rolls the garbage can away in frustration.] "Now we're both on a roll!" [laughs some more and bangs the lid on her walks into the living room picking trash off him]

Laney: [Is seen reading a book with Penny] Lincoln? Are you alright.

Lincoln: How can I be? There's no place in this house where I can read without any interruption!

Penny: I know big bro. It's very hard.

Laney: Well, here's qu-

 **Lincoln:** Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so that a guy can read his comic in his undies?" [walks over to the sofa to sit down; to the viewers.] "Sadly, when you've got 13 sisters, it's almost impossible to get a moment's peace."

[An ad comes on TV.]

 **Announcer:** "Do you find it almost impossible to get a moment's peace?"

 **Lincoln:** [exasperated] "Yes." [suddenly intrigued] "Wait! Yes!"

 **Announcer:** "Then you need the Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds! With 12 different soothing sounds, tune out that noisy world and enjoy a little me time. Only $19.95. Call now."

 **Lincoln:** "SOLD!" [Goes around looking for some of his money he has been saving up in various places he would keep it and gets the exact total he needs and gets on the phone with customer service.] "Same-day delivery? How much more is that?" [As he's told, he gets out some more money and has enough for the same-day delivery.] "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

[In just a short amount of time, a delivery drone comes by with Lincoln's package; Lincoln answers the door and picks up his package.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ah, Noise-B-Gone 2000. Take my money!" [Hands the drone the amount due.]

[The amount is too much for the drone to lift and it crashes down on the porch; Lincoln opens up the buds and puts them in while seeing the ruckus his sisters are causing.]

 **Lincoln:** "Noise...be gone." [presses buttons on buds and suddenly gets a wind chime sound over his sisters' commotion; tries other settings like trickling water, chirping birds, and waves crashing and is relieved.] "Goodbye, pesky, noisy sisters. Hello, me time."

[Lori comes in to talk to Lincoln about something, but since Lincoln's earbuds have canceled out her dialogue, it is unknown what she is telling him.]

 **Lincoln:** [not paying attention] "Whatever you say, sis!"

[Next, Luna comes in to show off a rocking solo, but Lincoln doesn't hear it.]

 **Lincoln:** [ignoring] "Cool jams!"

[Finally, Lana and Izzy come in and Lana has something to tell Lincoln, but she is muted out like Lori and Luna.]

 **Lincoln:** [too focused] "You know it, girl!" [takes buds off as Lana leaves.] "Noise-B-Gone, you...are...AWESOME!

Me, Varie and Aylene come in.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh hey guys.

Varie: What are you doing?

Lincoln: I was reading comics in my underwear. I bought these Noise Cancelling earbuds. [Lincoln shows them to us] See?

Me: I've heard about those. They really work.

Lincoln: When I put them on, I hear Wind Chimes, a Peaceful Pond, the ocean and more.

Me: Hmm. That's like a White Noise machine in the form of earbuds.

Lincoln: That's kinda what it is.

Aylene: You need peace and quiet when reading comics? You and I are alike Lincoln. My brother Derek bugs me whenever I read about Dinosaurs.

Lincoln: That's too coincidental.

Varie: Where's Linka?

Lincoln: Downstairs playing video games.

Me: Eddy is with Luan so we wanted to come and see you like always.

Lincoln: That's fine.

Me: Can we come with and see if these work?

Lincoln: Sure. So, why stop at comics?" [puts them back on] "Let the quiet times roll!" [while working on a model plane with Eddy and Luan telling some of her comedy material.] "Funny! Funny stuff!"

Me: [To Eddy] Just so you know, he's not ignoring you. He only wants some peace and quiet. He bought these really cool White Noise ear buds that tune out all the noise. He just want's some time to himself.

Eddy: That's understandable. I had a lot of noise problems back in Peach Creek and it was not pleasent.

Luan: Thank you for telling us this J.D. It sure is NOISY in here [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene and Eddy laugh.

Me: Good one, Luan.

Eddy: [Laughs] I got it!

Raven was with them too.

Raven: [Laughs] NOISY. [Laughs] I just got it.

Lincoln: [while Me, Varie, Aylene, and Linka play video games with him and Lynn is watching.] "You betcha, Lynn-arino!" [while working on a magazine puzzle; we walk by Lucy.] "Uh-huh!" [past Leni] "I hear that!" [across Lisa who is holding some beakers.] "Abso-tutely!" [goes into his room to shoot some hoops.]

Laney comes in and I tap Lincoln on the shoulder and he turned off the ear buds and looked at her.

Laney: Hey, Lincoln. I know you find it tough to find a moments peace in this house and don't get me wrong, I know what that's like so I just want you to know that you can come to me for some quiet time.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney. I appreciate that.

Laney: You're welcome. Hey, maybe you can help me with my hobbies. Tomorrow morning sound good?

Lincoln: Sure.

Laney: Thanks, Lincoln. [Walks off]

Aylene: Laney is a great sister.

Me: Oh yeah. She's the voice of reason for the Loud's.

Aylene: I heard that she beat up a kid and got him expelled for Terrorism.

Varie: Yeah. She beat up an insane lunatic and got him put away.

Lincoln: His name was Chandler Henderson. He was a very popular kid at my school.

Me: He was also a psychotic sociopath. He hated the entirety of Royal Woods Elementary with a terrifying vendetta and he tried to hurt alot of our friends. He had his birthday party held at the sewage center. We didn't go.

Varie: Next he tried to throw a party at the Nuclear Power Plant. But we stopped that.

Lincoln: Lastly, we got Laney to stand up to him and she beat him up bad and we inadvertantly made him spill the beans about his evil plans.

Me: He was going to start a fire in the science lab and burn down the school and make us take the blame. But luckily that didn't happen.

Aylene: Whoa! When you said he was insane you weren't kidding.

Linka walks in.

Linka: I heard about that. You guys are true heroes.

Me: Well. It was an accidental heroic deed. We had no idea that he was going to pull something that heinous.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Me: Lincoln, We're going to the kitchen to get some water. Do you want us to get you anything?

Lincoln: No thank you.

[Me, Varie, Aylene and Linka leave the room and Lola comes in to talk to Lincoln about something important, but thanks to the buds, he can't understand her; what Lola's talking about is worrying her, but he just tunes her out more.]

 **Lincoln:** "Aah..."

* * *

[Bedtime]

Me, Varie and Aylene are in our sleeping bags ready for bed.

 **Lincoln:** [takes buds off] "Thanks for a silent day, guys." [polishes them] "You're my new best buds." [puts them away and awaits to use them again tomorrow.]

Me: Night, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Night guys.

I sense something.

Me: [In my head] I sense a disturbance in the Force. It's probably nothing.

We go to sleep.

* * *

[The next morning]

 **Lola:** [barges into Lincoln's room] "LINCOLN!" [Lincoln screams and falls out of bed]

I am in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Me: Oh, morning Lola. You need help setting up another beauty pageant practice run?

Lola: No thank you J.D. but thanks for offering. But Lincoln, don't forget you promised to do that thing for me by 3 o'clock today!"

 **Lincoln:** [obviously confused] "Huh?" [notices his ear buds are on the floor and quickly hides them.]

 **Lola:** [Suspiciously irked] "You didn't forget, did you?"

 **Lincoln:** [chuckles] "Of course I didn't forget, Lola."

I notice Varie and Aylene's sleeping bags are empty.

Me: Where's Varie and Aylene?

 **Lola:** "Good, because you wouldn't want to make me MAD! Oh. Varie and Aylene are in the kitchen eating breakfast J.D.

Me: Ah. Thank you Lola.

Lola: You're welcome. [walks off]

 **Lincoln:** [worried] "Now, what did I promise?"

[enter Lynn]

 **Lynn:** "Hey, Lincoln!"

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lynn. You don't happen to know what I promised-"

 **Lynn:** [grabs him] "Come on, it's go time!"

 **Lincoln:** "For what?"

Me and Linka follow them and Lily accompanies us.

[Lynn takes him out into the backyard and we arrive seconds later.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn, what's happening?"

 **Lynn:** "HIYAH!" [hits Lincoln with a dropkick but I block it.]

 **Me:** You have a great kick, Lynn. But what's all this about?

 **Lynn:** "Thanks. Practicing my kickboxing! HUAH! Yesterday, you said you'd be my sparring partner." [throws more kicks at me and I block them.] "Remember? HIYAH!"

 **Me:** "I guess I did. [Lynn delivers a powerful kick to me but I block it.]

Lincoln: "So, uh, do you know where Lola went today?"

 **Lynn:** [hits me with another powerful kick but I block it.] "Nope. Why?"

 **Lincoln:** "Well...I guess I promised to do something for her, but I sort of forgot what it is."

 **Lynn:** [jumps over me and punches him, but Lincoln blocks it ] "WHAT?! You'd better remember! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! Did I ever tell you about the pudding incident?"

 **Lincoln:** "No."

Me: Pudding Incident? What happened?

[Flashback to the pudding incident.]

 **Lola:** [notices there's no more pudding in the fridge and Lynn has the last cup.] "So, you ate the last pudding, huh?"

 **Lynn:** [realizing] "Oh, did I? I don't know. Guess so."

 **Lola:** [with a demonic grin on her face] "Oh, that's okay..."

[Later, as Lynn is getting ready for bed, she notices something under her blanket, lifts it up, and discovers that Lola popped her Soccer ball with a soft knife and screams in horror; end flashback.]

Me: Lola popped your Soccer Ball with a soft knife and hid it under your covers?

 **Lincoln:** [terrified] "And all because you ate the last pudding?"

 **Lynn:** [suddenly calm] "Yep. Now stay focused. HIYAH!" [kicks Lincoln right into her Soccer goalie net.] "GOAL!" [runs off]

 **Lincoln:** "Whew."

Varie: You alright Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yeah.

[Enter Leni]

 **Leni:** "Lincoln, come on! I need you."

 **Lincoln:** "For what?"

 **Leni:** "Don't be a dope. We talked about this tomorrow. I mean, yesterday."

[Lynn seems content about this.]

Me, Linka and Lily follow them.

* * *

[In Leni's room, Leni is using Lincoln as a mannequin for a new design.]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Linka and Lily are watching.

 **Leni:** [sewing] "I think my design for the Manotard is really working. Thanks for agreeing to be my model." [pokes Lincoln with needle.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ow! Yeah, sure. So, um, let me ask you a hypothetical..." [realizing Leni would not know what "hypothetical" means.] "...I mean, a what-if question. Say you promised Lola you'd do something for her, but you forgot what it was."

 **Leni:** [shoving needle into Lincoln in shock.] "LANDON! You're in huge trouble!"

 **Lincoln:** "My name is Lincoln."

 **Leni:** "You know what happens when you make Lola mad. Did I ever tell you about the tiara crisis?!"

Varie: Tiara Crisis?

Aylene: What happened?

[Flashback to the tiara crisis; Leni sits down in the chair only to hear a crunching sound and finds out she sat on Lola's favorite tiara; Lola sees the aftermath.]

 **Leni:** "Oops. Sorry, Lola."

 **Lola:** [with the same demonic grin from Lynn's flashback] "Oh, that's okay..."

[In Lori and Leni's room, all of Leni's stuff is gone.]

 **Leni:** "WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!"

 **Lola:** [outside] "Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Free stuff!"

[Leni looks outside and notices that Lola is giving away all her stuff and gasps in demise.]

 **Lola:** "My sister doesn't need this stuff, but you do!"

[End flashback]

Me: Lola sold all of your stuff!?

 **Lincoln:** [petrified] "All because you accidentally broke her tiara?"

Linka: Lola is a madgirl!

 **Leni:** [finished] "And viola! Okay, girls, fashion show!"

 **Lincoln:** [embarrassed] "What? Girls? No way!"

 **Leni:** "You promised."

[Leni's friends pop in and ogle Lincoln in the manotard; one of them even takes a selfie with him much to his embarrassment.]

I shield Lincoln in a dome of darkness and cover him.

Me: Sorry ladies, Fashion show is over.

Ladies: Aww!

They left.

In Laney's room.

Lincoln: Are you sure you can do this? [Laney is seen wearing a ballerina tutu]

Laney: Totally! Just like you said! [Laney takes a running start and then leaps to Lincoln, where he catches her and then falls] Oof! We should really work on that.

I am playing on the violin, Varie is on the flute and Aylene is playing the Clarinet.

We are playing Igor Stravinski's the Rite of Spring.

Lincoln: You're all really good at playing that.

We stop.

Me: Violin is one of my favorite instruments and to be honest I've never had a lesson in my life.

Laney: You are really talented J.D.

Me: Thanks Laney.

Lincoln: You're all talented. But Laney, when did you even start ballet?

Laney: Just a hobby I'm working on. You said you'd help me.

Lincoln: Yeah I did. You're very graceful Laney.

Laney: Thanks.

Crysta: Laney has quite the talent. She can dance really well and gracefully.

Laney: Thank you Crysta.

Lincoln: Well anyway, I promised Lola something and-

Laney: WHAT?! Do you remember what it was?

Lincoln: I was hoping you knew.

Laney: Oh no. This is not good! You should never make Lola mad! Have I ever told you about... The Slip?

Me: Oh no. I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this one.

[Flashback to The Slip, Laney was painting something in the hallway and some red paint dripped as Lola was on her pagaent walk and she slipped on the paint getting it all over her back]

Laney: Oops! Sorry, Lola!

Lola: [With the same demonic grin from Leni's flashback] Oh, that's okay. I can wash that off...

[Minutes later, after Laney washes her hands in the bathroom, she gasps in horror to see that her painting was destroyed. Then she followed a trail of paint footprints to see that her chest was smashed to pieces with the easel, which made Laney scream in horror. End Flashback]

Me: Holy ketchup stains!

Varie: Lola is a monster.

Lincoln: [trembles in fear] She did that?

Laney: Yes. And I don't even wanna know what she's gonna do to you if you don't do what she asks you to!

Me: Let her try.

Aylene: I won't let her.

Lincoln: Thanks guys!

[Lincoln runs off but Laney stops him]

Laney: Wait. We have one more performance.

Me: I know just the song for it. Be right back.

I run out and I bring in a cello.

Me: Luna's letting me borrow her Cello. My grandma on my dads side played the cello.

Lincoln: Neat.

We play Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's Arabian Dance from the Nutcracker Suite.

Laney: Ooh. That's one of my favorites.

Me: Mine too. The Arabian Dance from Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker Suite is an amazing dance.

Laney: Yeah.

Lincoln and Laney continue dancing.

* * *

 **Lincoln:** "You sure I agreed to do this?"

 **Lori:** "I believe your exact words yesterday were, "Whatever you say, sis"."

[We are in Lori's room It is shown that Lincoln is being used as an ottoman for Lori to paint her toenails.]

Me: Trust me, Lincoln. My sister uses me as an Ottoman to paint her nails all the time and I'm used to it.

Lincoln: Oh. That's all right.

 **Lori:** "So, I hear you got a little Lola problem."

 **Lincoln:** [surprised that she knew] "How did you-"

 **Lori:** "Word gets around. Now, listen to me, Lincoln. You know what happens when you make Lola mad, so you'd better figure out what you promised her! Did I ever tell you about...Sneeze-ageddon?"

[Flashback to Sneeze-ageddon; Lola and Lori are sitting on the couch bored; Lola suddenly sneezes.]

 **Lola:** "Achoo!" [notices Lori right next to her and clears throat.] "I didn't hear a 'bless you'!"

[Lori ignores her and Lola gets that demonic grin again; cut to a pot of boiling water on the stove that Lori passes by.]

 **Lori:** "Has anyone seen my phone?" [notices the pot, opens the lid, uses tongs to pull out a familiar object, gasps to see that it's her phone now destroyed and screams in panic; end flashback.]

Me: Lola destroyed your phone because you didn't say "Bless You"?

Lori: Yep.

Me: Geez! This is like that one episode of The Twilight Zone!

Lori: The Twilight Zone? What's that?

Me: It was an old show that was made back from 1959 to 1964. It was created by Rod Serling. It's one of my dad's favorite shows from his past. It's about what happens to people that go through paranormal, futuristic or supernatural events. Sometimes too complicated for the human mind to fully comprehend. These incidents involving you guys and Lola remind me of the episode "It's a Good Life".

Lincoln: What was that about?

Me: It's was made back in 1961. It's about a young boy the same age as Lola & Lana and he has omnipotent mental powers, including Mind-Reading. He can do anything with his mind. He lives in a fictitious town called Peaksville, Ohio and he isolated the whole town from the rest of the Universe. He ruled over that whole town and everybody fears him and if they don't show respect for him, he banishes them into a neverending cornfield from which there is no return.

Lori: Whoa. That is terrible.

Me: Yeah. Lola has Fire Powers but she doesn't use them like that.

Varie: Thank goodness.

 **Lincoln:** [fearing immensely] "If she did all that stuff to you guys, what is she gonna do to me?"

 **Lori:** "Maybe you should talk to Lana. I'm sure she'll be able to help you."

 **Lincoln:** [relieved] "Of course! Thanks!" [gets ready to go]

 **Lori:** "Ah ah ah! I haven't done my top coat yet."

[Lincoln resumes his ottoman position.]

* * *

[Lana's room]

 **Lana:** "You...WHAT?! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! I don't know what she wants you to do, but you'd better figure it out. Did I ever tell you about...the Frog Fiasco?"

 **Lincoln:** [fearing immensely] "Do I wanna know about the Frog Fiasco?"

[Flashback to the frog fiasco; Lola is trying to apply some mascara when a frog croaks from behind her and makes her mess up.]

 **Lana:** "Aww! You're a burpy-durpy today. Isn't he the cutest?"

 **Lola:** [chuckling menacingly under demonic grin] "So cute..."

[Later, Lana is getting ready to feed her frog.]

 **Lana:** "Who's hungry?" [notices he's not in his tank] "Seymour? Where'd you go?" [hears Lola whistling and notices her carrying a shovel, seeing that Lola killed and buried Seymour.] "NOOOOOOOOOO!" [end flashback]

 **Lana:** "I mean, I can't prove she took out Seymour...but I never saw him again."

Me: This is turning into a Nightmare.

 **Lincoln:** [desperate and scared] "Lana, what am I gonna do?! It's almost 3:00! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

 **Lana:** "Okay, okay. Take it easy." [thinks for a second] "I know! Why don't you just think of everything she might want you to do and then do it?"

 **Lincoln:** "Everything?"

 **Lana:** [despondently] "Remember Seymour?"

[Lincoln realizes he has no other choice and gives it a try; we polish Lola's tiaras and beauty pageant trophies, clean her side of the room and princess mobile, mow the lawn, and clean the gutters.]

 **Lincoln:** "Why does Lola care whether the gutters are clean?"

 **Lana:** "I know. It's crazy, right?"

Varie: Well, this'll prevent water from pouring over the side.

[Lincoln has even repaved the driveway.]

 **Lana:** "Lola does love a smooth driveway."

[Lincoln even makes topiary sculptures in Lola's honor to the point where he's too tired to keep doing these tasks.]

 **Lincoln:** [fatigued] "Phew...I did it..."

Me: Whew! I'm beat.

 **Lana:** [sees the time] "One minute to 3:00. Good luck, guys." [prepares to leave]

 **Lincoln:** "Wait! Where are you going?"

 **Lana:** "Somewhere safe. You know...just in case." [closes door and leaves]

[The time has come, and...Lola is not pleased...]

 **Lola:** "LINCOLN! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE FAILED ME!" [bursts in] "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!" [sports her demonic grin and has flames of fury in her eyes and an aura of fire around her.]

Me, Varie, Aylene and Linka stand ready to defend Lincoln

 **Lincoln:** [begging for mercy] "I'm sorry! I would've done what you asked me, but I didn't hear you!" [reveals the buds] "I was wearing these. All I heard was the sound of waves. Or was it crickets? Doesn't matter! The thing is-"

 **Lola:** [goes from blind with rage to suddenly calm and merciful.] "I know you didn't hear me."

 **Lincoln:** "Huh?"

[Eddy, Jessie, Lapis, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Woody and The other sisters sans Lisa pop in with satisfied smiles. But Laney and Luan didn't have smiles on]

 **Lola:** "You're not as clever as you think, Lincoln Loud."

Me: Okay. What's going on?

[Flashback to what Lola was trying to tell Lincoln yesterday.]

 **Lola:** [comes into Lincoln's room] "Lincoln, is this too much mascara? Be honest. It's super, super, super important!"

 **Lincoln:** [having muted Lola out] "Aah. I couldn't agree more!"

 **Lola:** [confused] "Agree with what?"

 **Lincoln:** "Right back at ya!"

 **Lola:** "Okay, you're weird."

[Lincoln's basketball shoots out of bounds and knocks over his wastebasket revealing the Noise-B-Gone package, which Lola notices, making her make that demonic grin she made in all those other flashbacks.]

 **Lola:** [slyly] "So, Lincoln, are you the biggest dork in the world?"

 **Lincoln:** [unable to hear her] "You can say that again!"

 **Lola:** "And do you love the taste of dog poop?"

 **Lincoln:** "You know it!"

[Lola slyly smiles and tells the other sisters about the earbuds.]

 **Lori:** "So, he's been tuning us out all day?"

[Lola nods]

 **Luna:** "No wonder he didn't help me restring my guitar."

 **Lucy:** "Or come to my séance."

 **Luan:** "Eddy and I knew about it."

Eddy: J.D. told us about it and we respected his wishes.

 **Lynn:** [violently] "I'm gonna go rip out those earbuds and-"

Laney: Wait! There's gotta be a non-violent way to teach Lincoln a lesson.

 **Lola:** "Oh, there is!

Laney: You can think of it but I'm out.

Luan: Me too.

Eddy: Friends don't hurt friends.

[End flashback]

 **Lincoln:** "So, all that stuff you guys made me do today...that was all made up?"

[the sisters minus Luan and Laney nod]

 **Lola:** "Yep."

Laney: Mine wasn't. Your part was true and I didn't want to participate. Lola threatened me but I knew she was using that as an incentive.

Luan: I didn't want to do it because it was wrong.

Eddy: I didn't want to do it either.

Me: You guys did the right thing. This was a very elaborate setup.

Aylene: This was pure genius.

Varie: I agree.

Linka: Me too.

Jessie: This was truely a good plan.

 **Lincoln:** "I can't believe you guys pranked me like that."

 **Luna:** "You had it coming, little bro. You can't just ignore us. We're your family."

 **Lori:** "And remember, you're not the only one who has to live in a noisy house. We all do."

Lily: I didn't want to participate either. Because I can never hurt my big brother.

Varie: Good for you Lily. But Lincoln. Family comes first. Always.

 **Lincoln:** "True."

Me: Hey, where's Lisa? Was she part of this too?

Penny: No. She was doing some strange stuff.

Me: Oh she's in her lab.

[But then Lisa rushes in in a panicked state.]

 **Lisa:** "LINCOLN! LINCOLN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WITH MY LAB EXPERIMENT!"

 **Lincoln:** [thinking she's in on it] "Okay, Lisa, you can give it a rest. I know all about your little joke."

 **Lisa:** "What joke?" [notices earbuds] "I'm gonna need those." [takes them, puts them on, and hides under Lincoln's bed]

[There's a rumbling going on in Lisa's room and it causes a giant explosion that blows the entire roof off the house and it lands back on top the house, upside down.]

When the smoke cleared, I had everyone protected in a force field that cancelled out the loud noise of the explosion.

I release the force field.

Me: Is everybody okay?

Woody: Yeah. We're fine.

Aylene: But the explosion flipped the roof upside-down.

Lisa comes out.

Lisa: Is everyone alright?

Me: Yes, we're okay Lisa.

Lynn Sr. and Rita walked in.

Lynn Sr.: Why is the roof Upside-Down!?

We all walk down to the living room.

Me: Lincoln, you explain everything and I'll go fix the roof.

Lincoln: Okay.

I fly up and Lift the roof off and flip it right side up and put it back on the right way.

10 minutes later Lincoln finished explaining what went down.

Lincoln: And that's what happened, and all because I just wanted some quiet. I wasn't trying to ignore anyone, I just wanted to read my comics in peace. I could've just left the house and do that if I didn't need to strip down to my underwear to feel more comfortable doing it.

Eddy: J.D. told me and Luan and we respect his need for quiet L Sr. In Peach Creek I had alot of noise problems and it got on my nerves.

Laney: Lisa, Me, Penny and Luan had no involvement in all this.

Me: Neither did Lily, Lapis, Jessie, Woody, Starfire, Raven, Volcana or Terra.

Lynn Sr.: Lola, did you honestly think that was necessary?

Lola: He needed to be taught a lesson.

Rita: I think some need it more than others, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola, you are grounded for a week. So no Texts or calls unless it's an emergency, and no music. As for you Lincoln, you're off the hook.

Lincoln: Really? But, I'm the one that caused all this.

Lynn Sr.: After what you've been through, that'd be beating a dead horse.

Lincoln: What does that mean?

Me: That means you've been through enough already and adding a grounding to that would be like having to endure a fate worse than death.

Lynn Sr.: That's right son. That's a bit extreme but that's right.

Lola: THAT'S NOT FAIR! [Jumps onto the coffee table]

Me: You did all this Lola. It's called Karma.

Rita: J.D.'s right. You can't take these matters into your own hands, Lola. Now you march up to your room and think about what you've done.

Lola stomped away in a huff.

Lori: Lincoln, I'm sorry I used you like an ottoman.

Lincoln: I forgive you Lori. Next time you should trim your toenails.

Lori: Noted and Dad, J.D. said this whole thing was like an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Lynn Sr.: The Twilight Zone? I haven't watched that show in a long time.

Rita: Me neither. What episode was it like, J.D.?

Me: It was like "It's a Good Life."

Lynn Sr.: I remember that one. That was about the little boy with omnipotent mind powers?

Me: Yep. That one was weird.

Lynn Sr.: I loved that one.

Me: Great minds think alike huh Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: They sure do.

Rita: This was all very similar in some sort of way to that episode.

Me: Yeah. But Lola doesn't have mind powers and we don't have a cornfield.

Lynn Sr.: True.

Me: Dad got me hooked onto that show and it was weird.

Laney: I never heard of that show.

Lori: It was made back in the 1960's Laney.

Laney: Oh.

Leni: Linky, I'm sorry about what I did. Pricking you with those needles hurt me as well.

[Leni leaned in and gave Lincoln a kiss on his forehead, Making Lincoln smile]

Lynn: Me too. I thought beating you around like that would be fun, but being made to do it pretty much killed it.

Lincoln: I'm feeling a little reluctant about forgiving you now.

Me: Lynn you are a good fighter. I know I said that when you did all that stuff to me when Ronnie Anne was hurting Lincoln. But you definitely have what it takes to be a world championship kickboxer.

Lynn: Thanks J.D. That means alot to me.

Me: No problem.

Lincoln gave Lily the earbuds.

Lily: Why are you giving me these, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Because I figured you could use them for getting some quiet with tranquil sounds. You need them more than I do.

Lily: Thank you Lincoln.

After the whole Earbud Incident, I decided to build Lincoln a big treehouse in the backyard to help him have his own little sanctuary to read comics and have some peace and quiet. Lincoln loved it. It had everything. It was like a little mancave outside for him.

Lincoln: [To the Viewers] If you have a problem, don't try to avoid it, especially if you're family has the same problem. It definitely helps to keep your ears open when someone needs your help. And definitely don't try something to "teach someone a lesson", both just might bite you in the backside.

Lincoln then pulled a cord that extended a slide from the back which he went down and made his way in the house while Lisa watched from the Kitchen Window.

Lisa: And that's why it's always a good idea to get the smart one involved in your plans.

Me: You said it Lisa.

Varie: That's our little scientist.

Lapis: I agree.

Aylene: Me too.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I did this one earlier but I lost everything when my computer went to sleep. But I got it all back. The Twilight Zone was one of my dad's favorite TV shows back when he was a kid. In the episode summary references I put the Twilight Zone in as a reference.

See you all next time.

The Twilight Zone is owned by Rod Serling and CBS.


	55. Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru

It starts out with me, Varie, Lincoln, Aylene, Linka, Laney, Lily and Clyde in the Kitchen

 **Me, Lincoln and Clyde:** " Ohhhhhhhhh... Mama's little baby loves short'nin'. Short'nin' Mama's little baby loves short'nin'... "

 **Clyde:** " Breeeeeeeaaaaaad! "

 **Lincoln:** "Very nice, Clyde!" [to the viewers] "Clyde and I have a week to start a successful business for class. So we're gonna sell homemade chocolate pie!"

 **Clyde:** "We've never baked before. But how hard could it be? Everybody loves chocolate pie. My nana says that if they don't, you can't trust them."

Laney: I agree Clyde. Pie and Chocolate are the 2 best things ever. [Slurps]

Linka: I love chocolate as much as anyone.

Me: Me too. Anybody that doesn't like them both is not human. [To Starfire] No offense Starfire!

Starfire: None taken J.D.

Me: No offense guys.

Varie: None taken J.D.

 **Lincoln:** [opens shelf, seeing nothing but...] "What? Empty wrappers. I should have known."

 **Clyde:** "It wasn't me! I was with you the whole time."

Laney: I didn't have any chocolate either. I may love chocolate like everyone else but I control myself.

Me: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

Lily: I didn't have any chocolate either.

Aylene: I love chocolate too but I control myself.

 **Lincoln:** [closes shelf] "I know guys. It was the rest of my sisters. They're well-known chocoholics."

Me: Don't forget Ed, Double D and Eddy. They love all sweets as much as Jawbreakers.

[Flashback to the sisters enjoying the chocolate bars.]

 **Lori:** "Mmm."

 **Luna, Eddy and Luan:** "Mmm."

 **Edd, Leni, Penny, Lynn, Lucy and Lisa:** [sighing]

 **Ed, Lana and Lola:** "Mmm."

[Flashback ends]

 **Clyde:** "Well, what are we gonna do? I already rolled out 84 pie crusts!"

Me: Luckily I came prepared.

I have a Magisword Bracelet like Lana's on my right arm and spin it and pull out a Magisword.

Announcer: CHOCOLATE BAR MAGISWORD!

I restock the chocolate bars and we get baking.

Linka: You can use Magiswords now?

Me: Lana got me into it.

At Royal Woods Elementary.

We sell our pies like hot cakes and raked in a lot of dough.

At the Knudson-Loud Estate.

Me: Whoo-hoo!

Lincoln: Boy, we sold all of our pies and made all this money.

Linka: Yeah.

Laney: Maybe we can sell lots of other stuff too.

Varie: Good idea Laney.

 **Clyde:** "How about we sell hugs? My dads say I'm an excellent hugger."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [frustrated cleaning the van] "Aw, dang bird poop! Don't you feather-brains have somewhere else to hang out?"

 **Lincoln:** [gets an idea] "Clyde, that's it!"

 **Clyde:** "Bird poop?"

 **Lincoln:** "We can sell birdhouses!"

 **Clyde:** "Oh! Great idea! But wait. We don't know anything about woodworking."

 **Lincoln:** "Eh, how hard could it be?"

Me: I make some really good birdhouses guys.

Laney: Lets give it a try.

[pounding and whirring' We made multiple luxurious birdhouses that look like mini-multi-million dollar mansions]

Lincoln: Whoa! These birdhouses are incredible guys.

Me: I do a lot of wood work in the woodshop at school. Plus, I help dad with the woodworking.

My birdhouses look like the Biltmore Estate in North Carolina, the Lace House in Blackhawk, Colorado and the Antilia Billion Dollar home in India.

Laney: We have a lot of talent don't we?

Laney's Birdhouses look like the Taj Mahal in India, The Great Pyramids in Egypt, and The Saint Basils Cathedral in Russia.

Varie's birdhouses looked like Atlantica from Disney's the Little Mermaid, The Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany and the Sagrada Familia in Spain.

And many more.

Linka: Let's get selling.

Back at school, we sold all our birdhouses and made a fortune.

At home I was counting all the money.

Me: $9997, $9998, $9999, $10,000.13.

Laney: Wow! We made alot of money selling all those birdhouses!

Aylene: We sure have a lot of booming business.

Linka: Yeah. No kidding.

Lincoln: Yeah. What else can we sell?

 **Clyde:** "How about we sell smiles? My dads say I have a million-dollar smile." [smiles]

Me: You have a smile that's $1,000,001 Clyde.

Clyde: Thank you.

 **Lincoln:** "Well..."

[door clicks and thuds.]

Luan and Eddy come in.

 **Luan:** [dressed as a clown, counting money earned.] "98, 99..."

 **Lincoln:** "Whoa! Where'd you get all that money, Luan?"

 **Clyde:** "Did you sell...laughter?"

 **Luan:** "Ha! Laughter? It's my pleasure to give that away for free. This is from selling balloon animals. Observe. [She blows a large pink balloon and shapes it into...] "A dog! Now pick up the pace, Fido! It's the leash you can do!" [laughs as she goes upstairs; comes back for a minute.] "No charge."'

Eddy: I heard you guys have been very busy.

Me: Yep. We sold Chocolate Pies and we sold hand crafted birdhouses. We made $10,000.13.

Eddy: Wow! That's a lot of moolah!

Varie: Did you just get back from another birthday party?

Eddy: Yep. Luan and I are in business together. We're funny stuff. See you guys.

Me: See ya Eddy.

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "We'll sell balloon animals! How hard could it be?"

Me: It takes a lot of practice.

* * *

[However, it's not as easy as Luan makes it look. Lincoln tries to work on a balloon until it pops.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ah!"

 **Clyde:** "Lincoln! Look professional! We've got a customer!

 **Liam:** "Uh, I'll take the, uh, cheeseburger?"

 **Clyde:** "It's a bunny rabbit."

 **Liam:** "Even better!" [whispers] "It's for a girl I like."

 **Lincoln:** "You know, Liam, if it's for a girl, you should get her chocolate. All my sisters love it."

Me: Trust me. They do.

 **Liam:** "Oh, cool! Thanks Lincoln." [runs off]

 **Clyde:** "Lincoln, you just lost our only customer."

 **Lincoln:** "Relax, Clyde. There's still plenty more."

Me: Let me see if I can make some.

I take some balloons and make lots of balloon animals.

Varie, Aylene, Lincoln, Linka, Clyde, Laney and Lily are shocked.

Lincoln: [Flabbergasted] You can make balloon animals, J.D.?!

Me: Luan has been teaching me. She is a pro.

Clyde: Perfect timing too cause we have more customers.

The kids all flock to us and we hand out more balloon animals and make lots more money.

Liam comes back.

 **Liam:** "Hey, Lincoln!"

Me, Varie, Aylene, Lincoln, Linka, Clyde, Laney and Lily see him.

 **Liam:** "She loved the chocolate! We have a date this Friday!"

Me: Way to go Liam!

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, great! I guess with 14 sisters. I've learned a few things about girls."

 **Liam:** [grabs Lincoln's face] "Oh, don't be so modest. You're like a girl guru." [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, I think Liam-" [picks up Clyde] "I think Liam just gave us our next business idea."

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "How hard could it be?"

 **GIRL GURU: $1.00 PER QUESTION**

 **Clyde:** "Step right up and ask the Girl Guru. He's got the goods on the gals, the facts on the females, the lowdown on the ladies."

[exotic instrumental music]

I play a sitar, Varie and Laney play the bongos.

 **Customers:** [gasping] "Me! Me!"

 **Andrew:** "Oh, Girl Guru, I'm hanging out with Jordan later, and I really want it to go well. What do girls think is fun?"

 **Lincoln:** "Hmmm."

[A flashback shows Lynn doing the Dutch oven on him while he's playing video games in a blanket.]

 **Lynn:** "Hey, Lincoln. What's more fun than a Canadian microwave? A Dutch oven!" [wraps herself with Lincoln and blows a fart so big it inflates the blanket with them underneath it.]

 **Lincoln:** [yells]

 **Lynn:** [laughing]

 **Lincoln:** [grunting]

[flashback ends]

 **Lincoln:** "Dutch ovens."

 **Andrew:** "Really?"

 **Clyde:** [pushes Andrew away] "The Girl Guru has answered your question, and as you can see, many other boys await his wisdom." [to Lincoln] "You do know what you're doing, right?"

 **Lincoln:** "I don't know. Why don't you ask Liam?"

[Liam and his girlfriend pass by; Liam's girlfriend, who's chewing on a chocolate bar at the moment, kisses him on the cheek, leaving a heart-shaped chocolate smudge.]

 **Liam:** "Hee-hee!"

 **Clyde:** "And that's why you're wearing the robe and I'm wearing the fanny pack. Who's next?"

 **Rusty:** "How do I get a girl to fall for me?"

 **Lincoln:** "Omm..."

[A flashback shows Lynn Sr. telling a bedtime story to Lola.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "And so the young knight returned Princess Taylor to her tower five minutes before curfew, and no one was punished, and everything worked out great. The end. Good night, sweetie."

 **Lola:** [wakes up] "Hey, where do you think you're going? More knight and horsey stories!"

[flashback ends]

 **Lincoln:** "You're going to need a stallion and a suit of armor."

 **Rusty:** "Oh, thank you, Girl Guru. Thank you. Thank you."

 **Zach:** "Oh, Girl Guru, I like this girl. But she doesn't think I'm good enough for her. How do I change her mind?"

[A flashback shows when Lisa was talking to Lily about a boy.]

 **Lisa:** "Dylan Cornheiser tried to hold my hand at recess. I told him, learn basic chemistry, and then we'll talk."

[Lincoln was listening on the side of the door; flashback ends.]

 **Lincoln:** "Simple. Learn basic chemistry."

 **Zach:** "Oh, man, I stink at chemistry. What about kickball?"

 **Clyde:** [pushes Zach away] "The Girl Guru has spoken."

* * *

 **Lincoln:** [speaks to Papa Wheelie] "Nothing makes my sister Lana happier than a frog in her pants." [speaks to Flat Tire] "Take her to a funeral. My sister Lucy swears by it." [speaks to Coach Pacowski] "Roses are fine, but squirting flowers will really make her day." [Speaks to a random kid] "Read a good book." [Speaks to another random kid] "Read comic books."

 **Coach Pacowski:** [writing that down] "Squirting flowers... make... her... day. Thanks, Loud. See you in gym."

* * *

[bell rings]

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde, our business is killing it! I think we're looking at an A." [spins with Clyde] "Worst-case scenario, A minus."

 **Clyde:** "Tell me about it. I had to triple up on fanny packs just to hold all the money we made."

Me: I got a bad feeling about this guys. I have a feeling that Lincoln's advice is not gonna work.

 **Andrew:** [farts]

 **Jordan:** [screams and coughs] "You jerk!"

Varie: Uh-oh!

 **Andrew:** "But the Girl Guru said you'd love a Dutch oven."

 **Jordan:** "Maybe you'd love an American wedgie!"

 **Andrew:** [screams and runs]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, you can't expect advice to work 100 percent of the time." [closes locker with Clyde]

[frog croaking and jumping on Joy's head.]

 **Joy:** "Ew, ew, ew, ew! Gross! Get it off!"

 **Papa Wheelie:** "But the Girl Guru said-"

 **Joy:** "Get him, girls!"

 **Girls:** [growling] "Get him!"

[They chase Papa Wheelie across the hall.]

 **Lincoln:** "That is not on us. He must have picked a bad frog."

 **Clyde:** [popping out of a trash can] "Let's just get back to class before they come back."

* * *

[Mrs. Johnson's classroom]

 **Flat Tire:** "Hey, Mollie, you want to go on a date with me?"

 **Mollie:** "Um, yeah."

 **Flat Tire:** "Great! I'm gonna need you to wear this." [puts veil on Mollie] "Ah, there's the hearse. We're going to a funeral. How strong are you? They might need an extra pallbearer."

 **Mollie:** [disgusted] "Ew! Yuck! Get away from me, you morbid weirdo!"

[Flat Tire stares at Lincoln and Clyde who gulp in response.]

 **Coach Pacowski:** "This is for you, Agnes."

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Daisies are my favorite!" [gets squirted] "Ah!" [pushes Coach Pacowski away] "You yokel! I just had my hair done."

 **Coach Pacowski:** "But, Agnes, the Girl Guru said-" [points at Lincoln and Clyde] "Hope you boys like push-ups!"

Me: Oh no.

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, Mrs. Johnson, can I have the boys' bathroom pass?"

 **Clyde:** "And I'll take the girls'."

[They're both running down the hallway.]

 **Kat:** [yells]

[explosion]

 **Zach:** "I was trying to impress you with my basic chemistry skills."

 **Kat:** "You burnt my braids, you doofus!"

 **Zach:** "He told me to do it!"

 **Kat:** "What?"

[Lincoln and Clyde laugh nervously and run to the boys' room.]

 **Clyde:** "Lincoln, I'm starting to lose feeling in my toes. I think it's a panic attack."

 **Lincoln:** "It's okay. Just breathe into your paper bag."

 **Clyde:** [picks up paper bag and gasps] "Mmm. Oops." [chuckles] "Wrong bag. That was my lunch." [switches bags and inhales and exhales sharply.] [Horse neighs]

 **Rusty:** [wearing a suit of armor] "Whoa, White Lightning, stop! Sadie, do you want to go to the movies?"

[picks up Sadie]

 **Sadie:** [screams]

[White Lightning crashes and Rusty's armor flies everywhere.]

Me: Looks like your advice didn't work.

Aylene: Yeah.

Laney: This is bad.

 **Lincoln:** "Let me have the bag." [Clyde hands it to him and he starts breathing heavily.]

 **Clyde:** "Lincoln, we gotta get out of here."

 **Kat:** "The next time I see that Girl Guru, I'll totally destroy him!"

 **Joy:** "Yeah, and his weird little friend too."

I walk up to them.

Me: You'll have to go through me first.

Laney: And me!

Aylene: Count us in too!

Varie and Lily join in.

Kat and Joy back away slowly and run away.

[The trash cans sprout legs and move across the hallway; reveal to be Lincoln and Clyde hiding in them popping their heads out and seeing their customers groaning in pain; they hide and a girl puts a plastic water bottle in Clyde's trash can.]

 **Clyde:** [pops out] "Um, excuse me. That goes in the recycling."

 **Lincoln:** "Clyde! Keep it down!"

 **Student:** "Hey! It's them!"

 **Student:** "Stop!"

 **Lincoln:** "Give them their money back." That'll stop them.

[Clyde throws their money.]

 **Clyde:** "Here! Take it, you wild animals!"

[The enraged males ignore their refunds, too determined to get back at Lincoln and Clyde.]

 **Lincoln:** "Huh, didn't stop them."

 **Clyde:** "I know what to do." [stops running] "Free hugs!"

[The mob doesn't seem eager to stop for free hugs.]

 **Clyde:** "Uh, on second thought, there may not be enough of me to go around." [continues running]

Laney forms a wall of bramble vines and it provides an opportunity for us to escape.

* * *

[Later that night at the Knudson-Loud Estate, the girls are watching TV and Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Argent, Kole, Bumblebee, Lapis, Jessie, Ed, Edd and Eddy are with them. until they notice Lincoln and Clyde panting and covering the curtains and Me, Varie, Aylene, Linka, Laney and Lily come in and we are panting and we fall to the floor.]

Me: [To the group, Exhausted] Oh, hey guys.

 **Lori:** "Oh, boy. What did you all do now?"

 **Clyde:** "L-L-L-Lori?" [breathing sharply and moaning and I snap my fingers and snap him out of it] Thanks J.D.

Me: Don't mention it.

 **Lincoln:** "Um, you wouldn't be interested."

 **Lola:** "Oh, we're interested. Spill!"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, Clyde and I had to start a business for school, so we kind of, uh, charged boys for my advice about girls."

Me: Now, before you start making any judgements, let us explain. This wasn't our original idea to begin with.

Varie: Our original plan was to sell homemade chocolate pies, but you ate all the chocolate bars.

Me: Luckily, I had the Chocolate Bar Magisword and restocked the chocolate bars and we made alot of pies and it was a successful business. We made $500.00 as a result.

The Loud girls minus Laney and Lily all started to look slightly guilty after I said that.

 **Varie:** Our second business was birdhouses and we made beautiful birdhouses that raked in the money. We made $10,000.13 because of that.

Aylene: We tried making balloon animals and we thought it wasn't going to work. But J.D. made lots of Balloon Animals in the end thanks to Luan's teachings. We made $1675.62 in the end.

Linka: Then one of our friends Liam, came and ordered one because he wanted to impress a girl that he liked. Lincoln suggested that he should give her chocolate and it worked.

Laney: Liam said that Lincoln was like a girl guru, and that's what gave us the idea.

Lily: But for some reason the advice we tried to give people didn't work and now our customers are gonna kill us!

The Loud Sisters all had sympathetic looks, then they all sigh sympathetically. Lori puts her arms around Me, Clyde and Lincoln and Leni puts hers around Varie, Aylene and Laney and Luna hugs Lily.

 **Lori:** "Guys, we understand completely. But really, what do you guys know about girls?"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, I just thought that since I had 14 sisters-"

 **Luan:** "Look, Lincoln. What's true for us isn't gonna be true for every girl. We're not all the same."

Luna: Yeah dudes. All girls are different just like all boys are different.

Penny: That's right.

Eddy: Luna's right. Everyone has a different personality that sets everyone apart.

Lisa: Precisely.

Lincoln: Whoa. I never thought of it that way.

Me: I completely forgot about that.

Aylene: Me too.

 **Lola:** "I'm not like Lana!"

 **Lana:** "And thank goodness for that." [high fives Lola]

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, man, you're right. What have I done? I've doled out terrible advice, and now everybody at school hates us."

Lynn: [Sighs] Lincoln, don't be so hard on yourself. It was kind of our fault too.

Leni: Yeah. We were the ones who ate the chocolates that you were going to use for your business.

Lucy: Sorry, guys. We feel ashamed.

Lily: It's not your fault guys. I know you guys like chocolate and you just couldn't control yourselves.

We all hug.

Me: It's alright guys. We don't care about that anymore.

Starfire: If those kids are going to hurt you, I won't let them!

Raven: Me neither.

Me: But we still need to figure out what to do.

Linka: Yeah or we will get an "F".

 **Lynn Sr.:** "A kitchen full of pie? I guess it's ol' Dad's lucky day!" [laughs and takes a bite as his stomach grumbles in nausea.] "Ooh, bad!"

Me: Those were the back up pies we made just in case.

Varie: They're made with salt and vinegar.

 **Lincoln:** "We went a little overboard on the salt."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "I'll say. It's an as-salt on my senses!" [Rimshot]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Luan, Raven, Terra and Bumblebee laugh.

Luan: [Laughing] Good one, dad.

Me: [Laughing] Yeah, good one, Mr. Lynn.

Eddy: [Laughs] Funny, L Sr.

Terra: [Laughing] That was funny.

Raven: [Laughs] That's funny.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Ah, sorry, J.D. We're just gonna have to toss the whole batch."

 **Licnoln:** "Toss them? That's a great idea, Dad. Guys, we're back in business."

[Dollar sign transition]

* * *

 **Lincoln:** "[To the viewers] How hard can it be to start a business? Pretty hard, actually. The key is to find something you're really good at, and it turns out for me that thing is..." [gets hit with a pie] "Taking a pie in the face."

 **Clyde:** "Step right up and get your revenge on the Girl Guru. 2 dollars a pie."

[people start paying Clyde while speaking at once.]

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Great job, guys! This is a fantastic business idea!"

 **Clyde:** "Thanks, Mrs. Johnson."

Me: Thanks Mrs. Johnson.

Laney: Thanks Mrs. J.

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "One pie, please." [pays]

 **Coach Pacowski:** "And two for me." [pays]

 **Clyde:** "You know, we're running a special. Buy four and get the fifth free!"

 **Coach Pacowski:** "Ah, even better." [throws more money] "Heck, I'll take them all!" [cackles]

 **Lincoln:** [worrisome] "Clyde!"

 **Clyde:** "Business is business, Lincoln. Let 'er rip!"

[An iris is about to close on Lincoln but stops; Lincoln gulps and pies splatter on him and he falls off his seat.]

The day is over and everyone has left except for me, Varie, Aylene, Lincoln, Linka, Clyde, Laney and Lily. Lincoln is still lying down from all the pies that were pelted at him. Me and Varie come to help him up.

Me: You alright buddy?

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm fine. At least it worked. But now everyone at school still hates me.

Clyde: Don't worry, Lincoln. I'm sure they hate us too.

Me: Yeah. But if they try something we'll defend you.

Laney: Yeah. We won't let them hurt you.

Lincoln: Thanks, guys.

Varie: That's what friends are for.

We share a hug.

Lincoln: Come on guys. Lets go home.

We all walk home. Inside, the rest of the siblings, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Kole, Argent, Lapis, Jessie, Bumblebee, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all doing their own things, when we come in. They all crowd around us.

Lynn: Guys, you're back!

Lana: How'd it go?

Leni: Are you guys OK?

Lola: Do you guys need any help?

Lincoln: Guys! Guys! I'm fine!

Me: Yeah, although Lincoln will probably need to take a bath.

Varie: I don't think you would want to smell like salt and vinegar for a while.

Lincoln: Yeah, you're right.

We all laugh.

Luna: Come on bro. I'll help you.

Lincoln: Thanks, Luna.

Lincoln and Luna go upstairs.

THE END

Another fanfiction completed.

I didn't know how I was gonna do this one but I hope everyone likes it.

See you next time.


	56. Louds and Ninjas

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto, Sakura and Fu are in the Simulator.

Varie, Lana & Lola, Sasuke and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we are in the Leaf village on the day Naruto tries for a 3rd time to become a genin. Naruto has improved greatly ever since I revealed everything to him. I taught Naruto lots of good things and he improved in all the shinobi fields. He even learned stuff never before thought possible.

Same with Sakura and Fu.

We are in the academy waiting for Iruka-Sensei to show up.

Me: So this is the Leaf Ninja Academy.

Naruto: Yep. This is where we had to start in order to become a shinobi.

Sakura: In order to become a shinobi we have to take a test to see if we qualify to become a Genin.

Me: I see.

Lincoln: This is totally new for me. So you'll have to walk us through it.

Laney: Me too.

Naruto: Okay.

The kids started walking in and started getting settled in.

In came Sasuke Uchiha himself and this was an extremely evil version of himself.

He looked at me and he had a look of pure hate, overconfidence, arrogance and evil directed at me and Naruto.

We ignore him.

Naruto: [Whispers] I can't believe Sasuke is that evil.

Me: [Whispers] Just ignore him little brother. He'll get what's coming to him in time.

Lincoln: [Whispers] This Sasuke must be extremely evil.

Laney: [Whispers] Yeah. I can feel it.

Sakura: [Whispers] It's all right guys. This Sasuke is gonna get it in time.

Fu: [Whispers] It's just a matter of time.

Iruka-sensei and Mizuki came in.

I look at Mizuki.

Me: [In my head] I forgot about him and today's the day he tricks Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Iruka: All right class. Today is the genin exam.

They start with the Written Test. On it was a series of questions.

Me: [whispering] Interesting questions.

I go through them 1 at a time and answer them all right.

I notice a chakra signal on Naruto's Paper. Naruto could tell there was a genjutsu on his test and he got rid of it and he looked at me and I gave him the thumbs up.

Lincoln and Laney figured it all out.

Sakura and Fu got all the answers right.

Me: Iruka-sensei, I'm done.

Naruto: Me too.

We finished ten minutes in.

Iruka: That was quick you two. Take a break and wait while everyone else finishes.

Me and Naruto pull out some books.

I was reading a book on Fire Magic and Naruto was reading a book on Sealing Jutsu.

As I was reading, I saw Mizuki come in and he handed Sasuke a pre-written test with all the correct answers on it.

Me: [In My Head] So that's his little game. Sasuke is cheating. Wait till the 3rd Hokage hears about this.

I send a message to him telepathically.

20 minutes later the Written Test was done and we were now in the Weapons Test.

Iruka: All right. Time for Shuriken and Kunai. First up, J.D. Knudson.

I walk up and take the weapons and threw them all at the training post and it hit their mark on the Head, Arms, Legs, Chest, Feet and even the crotch.

Me: There are more points to hit than just the heart. The key is to immobilize your opponent so they can't attack or get away. You hit the legs, they can't run. You hit the hands they can't use jutsu. If they have visual jutsu you hit the eyes. An immobile and sightless shinobi is a dead shinobi.

Iruka was floored.

Iruka: That's... That's true. Well done J.D. You get a perfect score and bonus points for identifying other key points to hit.

I bow and Naruto is up.

I manage to see something attached to the kunai and shuriken Naruto has.

I spotted little chakra strings attached to them and they were being controlled by Mizuki.

Me: [In my head] Not so fast, Mizuki.

I cut the strings with my telepathy and Naruto threw the Shuriken and Kunai and hit them all in the same spots as me.

Me: [In My Head] I'm watching you Mizuki. You're not hurting my little brother on my watch.

Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney got the same scores.

Everyone elses scores varied.

In the Taijutsu part Iruka had the class divided by Boys VS Boys and Girls VS Girls. The Civilian girls were pathetic and they were in more like a catfight than a real fight.

Sakura won against Ino and Fu won against a random fangirl.

Laney won against a random fangirl.

Me and Naruto were facing Sauke.

Sasuke: You both should give up and quit. There's no way you can beat me, an Uchiha. We are the elite and the best there is.

Me: Are you done yapping or are we gonna fight?

I vanish from sight and reappear in front of Sasuke and punch him in the face with powerful force and kick him in the chest and punch him in the mouth and I dealt him a huge number of punches and kicks to his face and body and I kick him in the stomach and send him flying toward a training post.

Naruto kicked him in the back of the head and Sasuke belched out a big amount of blood along with some of his teeth.

Iruka: This is incredible. Their teamwork is amazing and they're overwhelming Sasuke.

Me and Naruto do a combined punch and punch him in the face and Sasuke went flying and he crashed into a cart full of melons.

Iruka: Winners, J.D. and Naruto.

Everyone but Sasuke's fanclub cheered.

Sasuke's Fanclub screamed bloody murder.

Lincoln was facing Kiba and he won with ease.

In the Jutsu part we demonstrated some of the jutsu we know.

Me: This one is a little destructive so you may want to hold on to something.

I focus on a training post and cup my hands to my side.

Me: **KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!**

I thrust my hands forward and a blue beam of energy fires from my wrists at the training post and it hit it and obliterated it in a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the training post was a small black charred crater. Everyone was floored.

Iruka: What was that?

Me: That was the Kamehameha Wave. A blast of Ki.

Iruka was flabbergasted.

Iruka: Ki!? That's impossible! No ninja alive has ever been able to utilize the Physical Component of Chakra.

Me: Not until now. Me, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney can use Ki. And we can use Spirit Energy and Chakra. Ki is far more destructive than Chakra and it possesses enough power to destroy an entire planet. But luckily I have full control over my power. I have another technique.

I hold out my right hand and form a sword made of pure black and green fire.

Me: **SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**

I slash another training post into a thousand pieces and they were incinerated in seconds.

Me: This is one of my Spirit Energy techniques, Sword of the Darkness Flame. It forms a sword made of pure fire from the Netherworld and it's hotter than the surface of the Sun. Anything it cuts through will be incinerated in an instant.

Iruka and the class were flabbergasted.

Iruka: That's insane. I never even knew you were capable of all that.

Me: Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney have the ability to do so too. Here's another one.

I envelope myself in an aura of Lightning and channel it into my hand and it made the sound of birds chirping.

Me: **LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI MISSILE!**

I fire a beam of lightning from my hand and it pierces through the last training post and it exploded with incredible power.

It was reduced to nothing but toothpicks.

Iruka: Wow! You invented a variation of Kakashi's Chidori?

Me: Yes. It's called Lightning Style: Chidori Missle. The Chidori when you use it relies on extreme speed and creates a tunnel vision effect on the user. So I invented a way to get around that. By turning it into a ranged assassination jutsu.

Iruka: That's incredible. You earned extra credit for this great demonstration.

Naruto decided to demonstrate a jutsu.

Naruto channeled Chakra into his right hand and it spiraled around very fast and Naruto channeled Lightning and Wind Chakra into it and it became a pitch black Rasengan crackling with thunder and Lightning.

Naruto: **STORM STYLE: RASENGAN!**

Naruto slammed it into the ground and it became a huge thunderstorm crackling with lightning and really loud thunder that shattered all the windows near the academy.

Iruka and the class were covering their ears.

When it died down, Naruto came back.

Iruka: [Shocked] Naruto you know the 4th Hokage's Jutsu?

Naruto: I do Iruka-Sensei and I completed it. It's a Triple S-Rank secret.

Iruka: I understand.

Sakura demonstrated her Earth Style: Earth Dragon, Fu used Water Style: Water Dragon, Lincoln demonstrated his Lightning Powers and Laney demonstrated her Plant Powers.

In the Ninjutsu test, we did the 3 Ninjutsus: Transformation, Substitution and Clone.

Iruka: Okay, J.D. First do the Transformation Jutsu.

Me: Okay. Let me see here. Ooh! I know.

I transform into Tobirama Senju the 2nd Hokage.

Iruka: Great job J.D. Bonus points for no handsigns. Now do the Substitution.

Me: Okay. Ready bro? Naruto is gonna help me with this one is that okay?

Iruka: That's fine just as long as it's part of the test.

Naruto: Ready.

I stand ready and Naruto threw a Paper Bomb with the kanji for spicy on it and I substitute with Mizuki and the Paper Bomb exploded and Hot Sauce splashed onto Mizuki's face and into his eyes.

Mizuki: [In pain] AAAHHH! My Eyes!

The Entire class was laughing at him. Except for Sasuke.

Iruka saw me on the desk.

Iruka: What was that?

Me: Our patent pending Hot Sauce Paper Bomb. We made lots of different paper bombs that do different things.

I pull out lots of different Paper Bombs and they have different Kanji on each of them.

Me: I have one for, Acid, Lava, Garbage, Toxic Waste and the list goes on.

Iruka: You guys thought of everything. Now do the Clone Jutsu.

Me: Okay. I can't do the regular Clone so here's a different version. **FIRE STYLE: CLONE!**

A bunch of flames appeared and became copies of me.

Iruka popped one and they exploded into a huge pillar of fire.

Iruka: Whoa! These are like Shadow Clones!

Me: Whenever they pop, they explode with the power of 2 pounds of Napalm.

Iruka: That's deadly. But you pass.

Everyone cheers for me and I take a headband and put it on my arm.

Naruto transformed into his dad

I threw a bear trap Paper Bomb at him and Naruto substituted with Sasuke and it exploded and a Bear Trap snapped onto Sasuke's butt.

He screamed in huge pain.

We all laugh at him and Iruka takes the trap off.

Naruto used Shadow Clone and passes.

Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney pass too.

The simulator fast forwarded to the day of team placements.

Me, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney walked into the Academy classroom and we see Sasuke looking at us with extreme hate.

Me: Nice try CHEATER.

Naruto: Your little helper Mizuki is now in prison for his crimes CHEATER.

As we sat down, Sasuke wondered how we found out about how he cheated.

Iruka came in.

Iruka: All right. Today is the day you are placed on teams. Before I announce Team Placements, lets announce this years Rookie Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year. First us is Rookie Kunoichi of the Year. We have a 4 way tie. This years Rookie Kunoichi are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Fu and Laney Loud.

We cheer for them.

Naruto: Way to go girls.

Sakura: Thanks Naruto.

Ino: Thank you Naruto.

Fu: Thanks Naruto.

Me: Way to go Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: Way to go sis.

Laney: Thanks Lincoln.

Iruka: Now then lets move on to who earned the Rookie Shinobi of the Year.

Sasuke's fangirls squealed believing that their Sasuke had the Rookie Shinobi in the bag.

Naruto: [Whispers to Me, Lincoln, Kiba, Choji, and Shino] Guys, I don't know who will actually take the award but I did manage to get wind of who wasn't going to get it.

Me: [Whispers] I have a feeling I know who it is too.

Iruka: This years Rookie Shinobi are... Well we have another tie. This time with 3 people. They are Lincoln Loud, J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki.

The boys, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Fu, and Laney cheered but Sasuke's fangirls were outraged.

Sasuke: [Seething] Excuse me?

Me, Naruto and Lincoln accepted the award and went back to our seats.

Sasuke: You better have a good explaination why that deadbeat is Rookie of the Year instead of me!

Iruka had enough of Sasuke.

Iruka: Do you honestly think that I would give such a prestigious award to a **cheater**?

Sasuke froze in horror.

Kiba: So THAT'S what Naruto and J.D. were talking about earlier.

Iruka: If they hinted at something earlier then yes, that's what they meant, Kiba. That's not all Sasuke. The Hokage is well aware of what transgressed last week and he is HIGHLY displeased with you, with not only last week but your entire Academy Career. Apparently Mizuki has been giving you perfect scores throughout your time here. I can't bar you from becoming a genin since there seems to be no proof that the other instructors did the same. However in the meeting I attended this morning, it was decided that not only were you to be taken out of the running for Rookie Shinobi of the Year, but as of now your records will show that you have the worst grades in the class. In other words, you are this years dead last.

Me, Naruto, Lincoln, Laney and Fu blow raspberries at him.

Sakura: I guess that makes you the BRAINDEAD LAST! [Rimshot]

The Class Laughs.

Me: [Laughs] Good one Sakura.

Lincoln: That was funny Sakura.

Sakura: Thank you.

Iruka: [Laughs] That was pretty funny. Now onto teams.

Teams 1 - 6 are not important.

Iruka: Team 7 will be J.D. Knudson, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Lincoln Loud, Laney Loud and Sasuke Uchiha.

Me: Oh shoot!

Iruka: I know you guys don't like eachother but you'll have to put up with it. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 with Might Guy is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis will pick you up after lunch. Take care.

After lunch all the other senseis and teams have left but us.

We are waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Lincoln: When is Kakashi-Sensei gonna get here?

Laney: Yeah it's been over an hour and a half.

Me: [Sighs] It's something we're gonna have to put up with for a while. Kakashi-Sensei has an extremely annoying habit of showing up late to everything by 2 hours.

Naruto: Yeah. It really gets on our nerves. Right Sakura?

Sakura: Yep.

Me: Luckily I have a bargaining chip should it arise. But also, I'm willing to bet 100 bowls of Ramen that those dumb Buttfaces on the Civilian Council ordered him to train Sasuke and ONLY Sasuke.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Lincoln: Me too. Those people are total menace's to this entire village.

Sasuke: If it will please me in getting ultimate power than so be it. So SHUT UP.

Me: Go suck on a doorknob you idiot.

The door opened and in came Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi: Are you all Team 7?

Me: Yes we are.

Kakashi: My first impression is that you're all slow and I hate you.

Me: Sticks and stones sensei.

Naruto: You're late sensei.

Kakashi: Sorry, I got lost on the road of life.

Me: I know what you mean. That road has a lot of twists and turns that make it very easy to get lost.

Kakashi: I know. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.

Kakashi vanished and we run up to the roof.

We got there in 30 seconds.

Kakashi: You guys are fast.

Me: Speed is an important part. Also, Sasuke is a menace.

Kakashi: Why do you say that?

Me: You saw how Sasuke was deprived of his Rookie Shinobi rights I take it. I have a very strong feeling that Sasuke will go Rogue in the next couple of months.

Kakashi: What is the chance?

Me: 98.5%

Kakashi: That bad huh?

Me: Yep.

The door opened and onto the roof came Sasuke.

Me: What kept you Turtle Duck?

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kakashi: Okay that's enough. Let's start by introducing ourselves. I want you to tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies if any and goals for the future.

Lincoln: How does it go?

Kakashi: My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... My dislikes... My hobbies are personal. Goals for the future...

Me: Sheesh. Some resumé. All right. My name is James Knudson but everyone calls me J.D. I like my friends, my family, and hanging out with my friends and family. I don't like bullies, perverts, rapists, murderers, corruption, gangs and especially SASUKE! [I look at Sasuke with intense hate] My hobbies are training, playing games, reading, helping my family around the house and more. My dream is to become the greatest fighter and force for good in the world.

Kakashi: You definitely have what it takes J.D.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my dad, my mom, my friends, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Hinata, my tenant, learning new techniques, swordfighting, gardening, reading, writing, quilting, archery and dancing. I HATE murderers, thieves, traitors, rapists, perverts, corruption, oppression, and SASUKE! My hobbies are trying new ramen, playing games, pranks, hanging out with my friends, and well, that's it. My dream is to become Hokage in honor of my father Minato Namikaze, have a loving family and bring the world together in a new era of peace, love and unity.

Kakashi was floored.

Kakashi: [In his head] He knows who his parents are along with his Jinchuriki status?! I'm gonna have to have a talk with the Hokage about this.

Sasuke: There's no way that loser is the son of the 4th Hokage! He can't be!

Me: Shut your trap Sasuke! No one asked for your opinion Ducklicker!

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Naruto, Gardening, Reading, Writing, my mom, Quilting, and Cooking. I HATE, traitors, murderers, thieves, perverts, rapists, corruption and SASUKE! My hobbies are training, archery, swordfighting, playing games and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become the most powerful Kunoichi in the world and have a family with Naruto.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud. I like my 14 sisters, my friends, comics, games, some sports and flying. I don't like sibling fights, and I agree with J.D., Naruto and Sakura's dislikes. Plus I HATE Sasuke! My hobbies are collecting comics and playing video games. I don't know what my dreams for the future hold.

Laney: You'll think of something big brother. My name is Laney Loud. I'm one of Lincoln's little sisters. I like reading, writing, my sisters and brother, gardening and all of nature. I don't like murderers, bullies, perverts and Sasuke. My hobbies are gardening and making things grow. I don't know what I want to do for the future.

Me: You guys will think of something. There's plenty of stuff to do out there.

Lincoln: That's true.

Kakashi: Wow. You two have a very big family.

Fu: My name is Fu. I don't have a last name. I like bugs, butterflies, dragonflies, my tenant, gardening and reading. I agree with Naruto's Dislikes. I also hate my former village the Hidden Waterfall and I HATE SASUKE! My hobbies are flying and swordfighting. My dream is to become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world and have a family with Naruto.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything and I don't like anything at all. My only hobby is getting power. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy 3 certain someones.

Me: [In my head] Like that'll ever happen.

Naruto: [In his head] What a monster.

Kakashi: [In his head] I've got an interesting group. A powerful lover of his friends, Sensei's son, A Flower Princess, An Insect Queen, A Hobbiest, A Gardener and Mr. Dark and Broody. [Out loud] All right now we will have our first mission. Survival exercise.

Me: Ha! I know what you're trying to do sensei.

Kakashi: And what might that be?

Me: You're going to give us our True Genin Test. The Academy was to see if we had what it takes to qualify as Genin. Your test will see if we are worthy to be Genin. 66% failure rate and only 9 of us will pass. But because we're a team of 6, that makes 12.

Kakashi: How did you know all that?

Me: Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure you out Kakashi-Sensei. Also...

I pull out from my tool pouch a Make Out Paradise Book.

Me: You like these books right?

Kakashi looked in his tool pouch and saw that his book wasn't there.

Kakashi: That's mine! How did you get that?

Me: That's my little secret. Now [I snap my fingers and my thumb has a little flame on it like a match] You will give us our test today or your book burns.

Kakashi was scared.

Kakashi: Okay, okay, okay! Meet me at training ground 7 in 10 minutes! Just don't hurt my book!

Me: Wise choice. Don't be late.

I hand the book back to him and we all leave for the training ground.

Me, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln and Laney arrive.

Lincoln: Was that your bargaining chip you told us about?

Me: Yep. But that was only half of it. Listen.

I snap my fingers and Kakashi screamed in sadness.

Kakashi: [From a distance] NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: [Sinister Chuckle] Stooge.

Sasuke arrived 5 minutes later.

Kakashi arrived another 5 minutes later and he was not happy.

Kakashi pulls out 5 bells from his tool pouch.

Kakashi: Now for your test. You have until 6:00 PM to get these bells from me. If you don't, you fail and you'll be sent back to the academy. Ready? Begin!

Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln, Laney and Sasuke hide while I face Kakashi.

Kakashi: You know you're supposed to hide right?

Me: I know. But I want to show you what I'm capable of. Just a forewarning, I won't be holding back.

Kakashi: Well in that case, [Lifts up his headband and reveals that he has a Sharingan in his left eye] Neither will I.

Me: So that's the Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye. Now I've got something to show you.

I start charging up my power and my aura flares up and it turns yellow.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I transform and my wings are spread and my hair is golden yellow and my golden aura was active.

Me: I didn't know it was gonna be that kind of fight.

Kakashi was floored.

Kakashi: [In his head] What is he? I've never seen this kind of transformation. The level of chakra I'm sensing off of him is mindboggling. He makes even Madara Uchiha look like a joke.

Me: I can tell by your reaction Sensei. This is my ultimate transformation. I unlocked this somehow when I was fighting in the Netherworld. I call it Super Angel.

Kakashi: Incredible.

Sasuke was seething with extreme rage and jealousy.

Sasuke: [In his head] How can he have more power than me!? It's not fair! I should have all this power! I'm an elite! I deserve everything! I will go to the council and make him give me his power!

Me: [To Sasuke] You will not have my power Sasuke even if you get the Council to make me give it to you!

Sasuke was floored.

Sasuke: Did you just read my mind!?

Me: Yes I did. Here's how I got these powers. When I was a baby, I was playing in my backyard at home when a storm come in. Suddenly out of nowhere, I was exposed to Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space. I was forever changed. I have immortality, invincibility, winged flight, element control and numerous other powers. I trained at a rigorous and extremely hard level to control my powers and it was a brutal process.

Lincoln: Whoa. J.D. was born with these powers because of Cosmic Radiation? Amazing!

Laney: Unbelievable.

Sakura: Cosmic Radiation? I had no idea such a thing even existed.

Fu: Me neither.

Naruto: Same here.

Me: It's confusing guys. I know. Cosmic Radiation travels all over the infinitely vast distances of the Universe. It's incredibly powerful and its effects are completely unpredictable. You never know what could happen.

Kakashi: That's incredible. Lets continue on.

Me: Sorry.

I dash toward Kakashi and punch him in the face and he went flying and skidded and I leg sweeped him and kicked him high into the air and teleport up to him and axe kick him in the stomach. It sent him crashing into the ground.

Kakashi got up and Naruto grabbed him and threw him into the air and Sakura punched him in the stomach and face.

Fu punched Kakashi in the stomach and crotch and threw him into the ground.

Laney used her plant powers and swung Kakashi around at Mach 1 and it made him sick and he threw up in his mask.

Lincoln fired some lightning at Kakashi and it electrocuted him and Laney threw him into the ground.

Kakashi was knocked out cold and I took the bells and we passed.

The simulator ended and I powered down and we turned in for the night.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a Naruto exercise where we do some elements from my books and I added the techniques from Dragonball Z, and Yu Yu Hakusho into my arsenal of powers. I even made some of my own techniques. You'll see some more of those later on. In these stories I got all my powers because of Cosmic Radiation and I got the idea for that from Cow & Chicken. The episode "The Legend of Sailcat" sparked the idea. Sailcat got his powers from "Strange Radiation from Outer Space" or Cosmic Radiation. So I got the idea from that. I hope you guys like it.

See you next time.

Dragonball Series Elements belong to Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump and Many Media Companies.

Yu Yu Hakusho elements belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump and Viz Media.


	57. The Problem with Trolls

It starts in Lori's room and Lori and Naruto were on the computer.

Lori and Naruto had just created a video of Lori flying in the sky and she made a message to Bobby saying "Bobby, Will you Marry Me?" in the clouds. They recently uploaded it on social media.

Lori: Thanks for helping me with this video for Bobby, Naruto.

Naruto: No problem Lori. When you can fly, you can do anything in the air.

Lori: That's true. [Beep] Finished uploading. I hope I receive alot of likes.

I am on my computer and I saw Lori's video.

Me: Wow. This is really good. Lori and Naruto did a great job. I got to send them a comment.

I type on my laptop.

Lori got my comment.

My profile name is FlyingCosmos3001.

Lori: It's from J.D. "Great video Lori. You and Naruto did a fantastic job. I hope Bobby likes it." He left a thumbs up and a happy face emoticon. Aw. That's so sweet of J.D. to comment. [Beep] Another one.

It was from Bobby. His profile name was RobertoBusyBee6000.

Lori: It's from Bobby!

It was actually a video comment.

Lori: Oh it's a video comment.

Naruto: Lets watch it.

Lori clicks the link.

Bobby: [On the computer] Hey babe. I saw your video and of course I will marry you. I love you more than anyone in the world.

He turns the camera and it shows him proposing to her and he had a beautiful ring.

Lori was crying in tears of happiness.

Naruto: Congratulations Lori.

Lori: Thanks Naruto. I couldn't have done this without you. [Beep] Another one. From J.D. "Congratulations, Lori. I saw Bobby's proposal and I'm so happy for you. I can't wait for the wedding." Thank you J.D. [Beep] Another one. It's from no one I know.

But this one was going to ruin everything.

Lori: "This message is so stupid." [Gasp] Who would say such a thing!?

Naruto: I don't know. [3 Computer Beeps] Three more came in.

Lori: Lets see. "You two are so pathetic it makes me sick." "Lori is a dumb blonde idiot" "Bobby belongs in a Mental Hospital"?

Lori broke down crying and cried into her pillow on her bed.

Naruto: That guy's a monster! [Beep] Another comment from J.D. "Hey! Who the heck do you think you are?! You can't talk to Lori and Bobby like that! I oughta come over there and bash your brains in!"

Lori: [Crying] That creep! He ruined me!

Me, Varie, Aylene, Lincoln and Laney come in.

Me: Lori! We saw those comments and you are dealing with an Internet Troll.

Lori: An internet troll? What's that?

Varie: It's a slang term for someone that upsets people on the internet by being a total jerk and post mean comments and all that stuff.

Aylene: Trust me. They are pests.

Lincoln and Laney came to her and comforted her.

Lincoln: Lori you should ignore people like that. They will only make things bad for you if you paid attention to them.

Laney: Lincoln's right. I saw your video and I thought it was pretty good.

Lincoln: Me too.

Varie: I saw it too.

Aylene: Same here and congratulations Lori.

Lori: Thanks Aylene. But who is this guy?

Me: Let's see here.

I look at his account name and it was a kooky one.

Me: His name is PizzaPocket666?

Lincoln: That's a stupid name.

Me: He has the Armageddon Number in it. Fitting. Let me see if I can trace him.

I type in a code and trace the account name to the computer it came from and it gave me a map and it drew a line all the way to an unknown address.

Me: 2123 Kirby Dr.?

Lori knew that address.

Lori: That's Carol's house.

Varie: But I thought she was banned from all social media sites.

Me: She must've found a loophole in her ban and got a friend to do it. That cunning little viper.

Lori: [Infuriated] When I find Carol, I'm gonna grind her into dust!

Varie: She's now an internet troll.

The doorbell rang and I answered it and it was a boy with blonde hair, glasses and dressed in a shirt, tie, blue jeans and fancy shoes. It was my computer club friend Charlie McDonnell.

Me: Charlie. How's it going man?

Charlie: [As Eddie Deezen] I've been monitoring the computer signals and found an internet troll sending messages to Lori.

Me: Yeah. I found out too. It's Carol Pingrey.

Charlie: Carol?! I thought she was gone after the Homecoming Queen Scandel.

Me: That's what I thought too. Come on in.

We head into Lori's room.

Lori: Charlie.

Charlie: Hello Lori. I saw your video and I thought it was beautiful. Congratulations on the future wedding.

Lori: Thank you.

Lincoln: Hey Charlie.

Charlie: Hey Lincoln. How have you been doing?

Lincoln: Great thank you.

Charlie: You're welcome. Laney, you're doing well.

Laney: Thanks Charlie.

Varie: Good to have you here Charlie.

Charlie: Thanks Varie.

Lori: Carol's been sending me mean messages.

Charlie: Yeah. J.D. told me. Carol needs to be taught a lesson.

Aylene: I agree.

Me: Lets brainstorm.

We start thinking and just when I was about to get an idea, an RV Slams through the wall and opened up and out on a slide came Uncle Grandpa.

Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning!

Me: Uncle Grandpa! Wow!

Uncle Grandpa: That's right J.D. I heard you guys got an internet troll problem.

Me: It's worse than that. The troll is Carol Pingrey, Lori's arch nemesis.

Uncle Grandpa: Well I'm more than happy to help out. Lets pay Carol a visit. Mr. Gus, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Pizza Steve, Tiny Miracle, it's action time.

Me: Lets go.

We all rush over to Carol's house and I knock on the door. Uncle Grandpa hid Varie, Aylene, Naruto, Charlie, Lincoln, Laney, Mr. Gus, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Pizza Steve and Tiny Miracle inside Belly Bag and Belly Bag was on my waist.

Her dad answered.

Mr. Pingrey: Oh hello, J.D.

Me: Hello Mr. Pingrey. Can I talk to Carol?

Mr. Pingrey: Sure. Come on in.

Me: Thank you.

I walk in and saw Carol's room down the hall.

Belly Bag: That must be Carol's room.

Me: It sure is Belly Bag.

We tip toe up to the door and I knock on it.

Carol: I'm busy.

Me: [In my head] I better disguise my voice. [Out loud and imitating Pat Sajak] Carol Pingrey you won an appearence on America's Game, Wheel of Fortune.

Carol let out a squeal of joy and opened the door and found us all outside and ready to fight. Uncle Grandpa changed the room into a medieval castle with lots of warriors.

Carol: Lori, what are you doing here?

Lori: You sent those evil messages to me and you will pay big time!

Carol: You deserve it Lori! I hate your guts after everything you did to me!

Me: You had it coming Carol!

Uncle Grandpa: Carol what you're doing is wrong. You hurt Lori's feelings. Bobby and Lori are getting married in a while.

Mr. Gus: Internet Trolls should never use the internet.

Pizza Steve: Pizza Steve can't argue with that. You are one nasty dumb blonde!

Carol: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Pizza Steve: You heard me! Pizza Steve called you a nasty dumb blonde!

Carol: [Enraged] YOU'RE ALL GONNA GET IT!

I unsheathe my sword, Lori, Lincoln, and Laney spread their wings and destroyed all the warriors and Lori fired a blast of tornadic wind and it hit Carol and blew her into a wall and she crashed through.

Uncle Grandpa: Here Lincoln.

Uncle Grandpa hands Lincoln one of his magic swords.

Lincoln: Thanks Uncle Grandpa.

Lincoln slashes more warriors and they explode into balls of lightning.

Lincoln: Cool!

Charlie: Chew on this.

Charlie fired a bunch of lasers from a laser gun and vaporized some of the warriors

Naruto: Eat all of us! Believe It!

Naruto formed a bunch of Shadow Clones and formed a bunch of Rasengan and destroyed most of the warriors.

Aylene: Eat these!

She fires lots of arrows into the warriors and skewers them.

Uncle Grandpa: Laney, you could use this.

He hands Laney another magic sword and she slashes more warriors and they turn into numerous types of fruit and vegetables.

Laney: A produce sword. Cool!

Pizza Steve: Eat this!

Pizza Steve throws globs of hot cheese at the warriors and they cover their view.

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: [Roars]

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger flies and splatters the warriors with a rainbow trail.

Mr. Gus: Eat This!

Mr. Gus blows fire from his mouth and fries the warriors.

Tiny Miracle turns into a killer cyborg and blasts them with lasers.

Lori and Carol were ripping eachother apart.

Carol: I have always been better than you Lori.

Lori: Not anymore Carol.

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew Carol through more walls and knocked her out.

Lori: Don't ever use the internet again.

Me: We did it.

Later we told Carol's parents what went down and Carol was taken away to a special reform school.

Uncle Grandpa was getting ready to leave.

Me: Thanks for all your help Uncle Grandpa. We all owe you one.

Uncle Grandpa: Anytime J.D. Lincoln, Laney, you can keep those swords.

Lincoln: Thanks Uncle Grandpa. This is awesome!

Lori: Thank you for helping me Uncle Grandpa.

Uncle Grandpa: Anytime Lori. And congratulations to you and Bobby. Well see ya.

Uncle Grandpa's RV flew away.

Me: Wow. That was awesome.

Varie: It was. Uncle Grandpa is a great guy.

Me: Yeah. I just hope that Carol learns a lesson from all of this.

Lori: And what's that?

Me: Never be a jerk on the internet or there will be terrible consequences.

Lincoln: You said it.

Laney: True to that.

Aylene: Mm-hmm.

Naruto: Believe it.

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I got the idea for this one from the Uncle Grandpa Episode "Internet Troll". I also love Uncle Grandpa. He's funny and has alot of awesome adventures helping kids. I did a crossover chapter with Uncle Grandpa because I thought it would be cool. Let me know what you all think. Also the account names I put on were made up.

See you all next time.

Uncle Grandpa is owned by Peter Browngardt and Cartoon Network.


	58. An Evil in the Past

I am in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln, Laney, Lori, Anastasia, Penny and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator activated and I found myself at the Kannabi Bridge.

Me: I'm in the 3rd Great War during the Kannabi Bridge. Maybe I can save Rin.

I see a young Kakashi and his teammate Obito Uchiha about to head off to rescue Rin Nohara.

Me: I better follow them.

I sneak around quietly and arrive at the mouth of a cave as Kakashi and Obito go in. They rescued Rin from the Rock Ninjas and one of them causes a cave in and I see Kakashi do an act of pure evil and treachery.

Kakashi pushed Obito under a boulder and Obito got crushed.

Me: That monster!

I run and kicked Kakashi in the back.

Kakashi crashed into a bunch of rocks and landed onto the ground. He got up and saw me.

Me: Kakashi, you little monster! How could you betray your team like this?

Kakashi: [Insane Laughter] Obito is just a deadbeat idiot in my way in my path to power and Rin is just a slave to me.

Me: You are insane Kakashi. Rin is not a piece of property for your own selfish needs. Obito is your friend and you betrayed him.

Kakashi: I don't care.

Outside the simulator, Lady Tsunade and Kakashi were shocked.

Lady Tsunade: This version of you Kakashi is pure evil.

Kakashi: He's more than that Lady Hokage. He's a homicidal maniac. He cares about no one other than himself.

Fu: No kidding. He is a monster.

Naruto: He is a true demon. No offense Fu.

Fu: None taken.

Sasuke: I didn't know Obito Uchiha was on your team Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi: Obito was more than just a teammate Sasuke. He was my best friend. He was a goofball idiot like Naruto was. He's the one that taught me what I told you.

Naruto: "Those who break the Rules are Trash. But those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash." Right Sensei?

Kakashi: That's right Naruto. He too wanted to become Hokage like you.

Naruto: I've got alot to learn about my predecessor teammate. He and I have a lot in common. Minus the Jinchuriki stuff.

Shizune: You sure do Naruto.

Back in the somulator I was facing Kakashi. Rin threw a tri-prong kunai and in a flash of yellow light came Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash.

Minato: I'm here Rin. Where's Obito?

Me: He's under that rock Minato. Kakashi here pushed him under it as the Rock Ninjas caused a cave in.

Rin: It's true Minato-Sensei. Kakashi pushed Obito under a falling rock and crushed him. This stranger here kicked Kakashi into the rocks.

Minato: I see. [To me] Who are you by the way?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. I'm J.D. Knudson. You want me to kill this traitor?

Minato: Be my guest. Kakashi, you are no longer my student and you are no longer a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. You are now an S-Rank Criminal.

Kakashi: NO! I am a ninja of the Leaf and I won't let you stop me on my path to power!

Me: Enough you Freak!

I go Super Angel and Minato and Rin are astounded by my Transformation.

Me: Kakashi Hatake, Your time has come.

I teleport and kick him in the face and Kakashi crashes into the rocks and out the other side of the mountain.

Kakashi is on the rubble.

Kakashi: Dang him! [Gets up and Growls with rage] He's so dead!

Kakashi dashes to me and I teleport as he punches and I teleport behind him and I teleport again as he kicks.

I teleport in front and I grab his punch and kick him in the face and he throws a kunai with a paper bomb and it explodes. Kakashi skidded and saw the smoke from the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, I was completely unharmed.

Minato: Wow. His power is incredible. He took a Paper Bomb and it didn't even phase him.

Rin: Incredible.

Kakashi: [Infuriated Growl] I HATE YOU!

My aura flared to extreme intensity.

Me: You hate the fact that you're completely powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Your father was a total disgrace just like you are now. Imagine feeling what he felt when he returned home from his mission after he abandoned his team. Fool! How do you think he felt when he returned home to the village and was shunned for abandoning his team? He was a total disgrace and he killed himself because of it. Well now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it.

I dash and kick him in the face and flip into the air.

Me: YAH! [Fires a Ki Blast]

The Ki Blast hit Kakashi head on and completely obliterated him in a huge explosion.

Me: See you in the Netherworld Kakashi.

I powered down and Minato and Rin were okay.

Minato: You are incredible J.D.

Me: Thank you Minato.

Rin: Is Kakashi?

Me: Yes. Kakashi's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's dead.

Rin was devastated and she broke down crying and I comfort her.

Me: I'm sorry Rin.

Minato: I created a monster. Kakashi was one of my best students and I...

Me: Don't blame yourself Minato. You had no idea that Kakashi was that evil to begin with.

Minato: I know. But lets go see Obito.

We walk over to the cave in and saw that he was alive but he was hanging on by a thread.

Obito: [Weakly] Is Kakashi?

Me: Yes. Kakashi is dead.

Obito: Good. Rin. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be here for you. But I guess I'm not.

Rin: [Crying] It's okay Obito.

Me: Obito, I can't believe Kakashi did this to you. He was a monster.

Obito: Yeah. Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Obito: J.D. I want you promise me something.

Me: Name it.

Obito: Please take care of Rin for me. I love her more than anything and I want her to be safe with you.

Me: I promise Obito. You have my word of honor.

Obito uses the last of his strength and lifts up his hand and I take it.

A yellow light glows around Obito and I feel some strange power flow into me.

Obito: J.D., I transfered all of my abilities and my Sharingan into you through my Chakra.

Me: I had no idea all shinobi had this kind of power.

Obito: It's my first time doing it actually. We can only use it when we're near death. Rin, I love you and I will always be with you.

And with that Obito died.

Rin was crying hard.

Minato was comforting her as I lift the rock off of him and I knelt down and closed his eyes in respect.

Me: I promise I will look after Rin. [Tears drip down] Goodbye Obito Uchiha.

I fire a blast of fire and incinerate the body.

We head back to the Leaf and I deliver the bad news to Kushina and she cried too.

Me: I'm sorry Kushina.

Rin was crying hard.

As they grieved for Obito, I remembered something.

Me: Minato, Kushina. I have some strange news to tell you.

Minato: What is it?

Me: I actually come from another dimension in the future. In my dimension where I come from, Obito is still alive and he was fixed up by Madara Uchiha.

Kushina: Madara was alive?

Me: Yes. I don't know how but he survived. He fixed Obito up by infusing the cells of Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage into him and Obito went out to be reunited with Kakashi and Rin. He saw Kakashi kill Rin after she was made the 3-Tails Jinchuriki against her will and she was to be used as a trojan horse to unleash the beast when she got into the village. Madara did all that and made Obito fall into despair and Obito was gonna get revenge on Kakashi for killing her. In 2 and a half years you're going to have a boy named Naruto. You name him after the main character in Jiraiya's book that didn't sell well: "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." When Naruto was delivered on October 10th, Obito held Naruto hostage in order to get you Minato away from Kushina and he rips the 9-Tailed Fox out of you Kushina. He unleashes the beast onto the village and it kills 1200 people. You had no choice but to sacrifice yourselves and made Naruto the 3rd Jinchuriki of the 9-Tailed Fox. I don't know what you were thinking when you wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero for containing the fox, but Naruto should've had his Jinchuriki status kept secret at all times.

Minato: Wait. He's been born in your dimension?

Me: Yes. He is 13 years old now and is an incredible shinobi. He inherited your looks Minato and he inherited Kushina's personality and knack for creating jutsu. But his life wasn't a very pleasent one. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of... Well. I might as well have him come and explain.

A vortex appeared and Naruto came in.

Naruto: Hello Mom. Hello Dad. It's nice to finally meet both of you.

Minato: Naruto? You are our son!

Minato and Kushina hugged him.

Naruto met his parents for the first time in his life.

As we sat down, Naruto revealed everything. The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was with us.

Naruto: My life has been horrible from day one. I was kicked out of the Orphanage at age 3. I was forced to live on the streets and dig through the garbage for food. Everywhere I went the villagers would look at me with extreme hate. They would talk behind my back, call me names like freak, Demon, 9-Tails Brat, Monster, the works. They would say hurtful things like You need to die, Go back to the Netherworld, Die, I will kill you, and more. They would throw stuff at me like rocks, sticks, and more. Deny me service at restaurants and stores and overcharge me for expired food. But the worst of it was the Angry Mobs. I spent most of my life in the hospital because of those attacks. The worst of them happened on my birthday, October 10th, the anniversary of the 9-tails attack. I also had numerous assassination attempts on my life. Some of them were from enemy shinobi and ANBU with blank masks.

Lord 3rd: Danzo's Root ANBU.

Me: Yeah. Danzo still has his Root ANBU active and he's done numerous crimes around the world. But we'll talk about that later.

Naruto: So to hide my pain, I put on a mask and did all sorts of pranks. I dyed the Hyuga's hair pink, I put itching powder in the Inuzuka Kennels, I vandalized the Hokage Mountain, I did it all.

Me: I saw Naruto's pranks and they were funny.

Kushina: Naruto has my prankster habits? [Laughing]

Lord 3rd: [Laughing] That takes me back. Kushina used to be a great prankster. Always made me laugh. But you are right. Jinchuriki usually are never looked at as normal people but the monsters that they carry.

Naruto: That's right Grandpa. But I have lots of friends and J.D. here is my big brother.

Me: That's right little bro. We have a lot to tell you about the dimension we now live in. But we'll take you all there if you like.

I snap my fingers and merge the Leaf with the Leaf in Lake St. Clair and the exercise ended. We explained numerous events that have taken place in Naruto's dimension. Numerous things happened that made sure those events never came to pass. Rin was now one of Naruto's future wives.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a Simulator exercise where I travel back in time in a simulator environment and use my powers to make the events that happened not happen. I won't bore you with the details. It turns out I have omnipotent powers in my stories. I used a scenario from Dragonball Z where Trunks kills Android 17 & 18 in the future he came from and made it my style. I saw an evil Kakashi in a bunch of fanfiction stories and incorperated that into this. I hope you all like it.

See you next time.


	59. The Lion's Angel

Varie is in the Simulator.

Me, Aylene, Jessie, Anastasia, Woody, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Rin, Hinata, Lincoln, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny and Lisa are in the Control Room.

The Simulator activated and Varie found herself in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo, Japan. She saw half of the Shinjuku City Hall Tower engulfed in a weird red mass.

Varie: Oh man. I'm in the battle against the D-Reaper.

Me: The D-Reaper? This is terrible.

Lana: What is the D-Reaper?

Me: It was a program created to control the growth of Artificial Intelligence. The D-Reaper was created and programmed to delete programs that exceeded their original perameters. It was based on the Reaper Program that was designed to destroy the Morris Worm Virus back in the 80's by the United States Department of Defense.

Lisa: Exactly. The Reaper Program was designed for that purpose. But this D-Reaper sounds like it poses a serious threat to the world.

Lola: Technology is not my strongsuit, no offense Lisa. It's interesting but not for me.

Lisa: None taken Lola.

Aylene: Technology was never my strongsuit. It's too complicated for me.

Laney: I know how you feel Aylene.

Lana: This is really weird.

Penny: This is really fascinating for me. Computers are neat.

Jessie: I find all this interesting. But why would the D-Reaper want to attack the world?

Me: I don't remember the full story but we'll find out in time. Let's watch and see.

Varie walked up to the red mass of the D-Reaper.

Varie: This is bad. I got to destroy this thing.

?: Human beings are insignificant creatures and don't deserve to live.

Varie: Who said that?

Out of a bush came Jeri Katou but there was something wrong with her.

Varie: Jeri? Wait a minute. You're not Jeri. You're one of the Agents of the D-Reaper.

ADR 001: Correct, subject Varie Knudson.

Varie: What have you done with the real Jeri?

ADR 001: Your concern is illogical. The D-Reaper has therefore concluded that all humans only desire destruction. Emotions such as love, sadness, anger and happiness do nothing more than make you weak.

Varie: I don't believe that. Love makes you stronger.

Varie dashed and punched the clone in the face and sent her crashing into a building.

She arose from the rubble and was in her true form.

Varie: So this is your true form. You sure are ugly.

ADR 001: Yes. Human beings do not deserve to exist. Humans are worthless creatures that only cause destruction. They created Digimon to fight battles and load data so that they'll get stronger in strength in ability. Humans and Digimon must be deleted immediately.

Varie: Shut up! You have no right to decide that! We have a right to live and to protect the people we care about! That's something a warped freak like you can never understand!

ADR 001: Human beings wage war, destroy other human beings and therefore their existence is pointless.

Varie: SHUT UP!

The Agent continued to talk its head off and Varie got angrier and her hair flashed Aqua Blue and back to Aqua Green. Her eyes were flashing to purple and back to blue. The ground started shaking violently and lightning was striking the ground around her.

She then unleashed a new transformation in a massive explosion of Aqua Blue light and Varie became a Super Angel. She had Aqua Blue Hair, Purple Eyes and an Aqua Blue Aura that was emitting extreme power and her energy levels had skyrocketed dramatically and her Wings were spread.

* * *

In the Control room we were flabbergasted.

Me: [Gasp] Varie became a Super Angel!

Lana: Whoa! Varie looks awesome!

Anastasia: She looks amazing.

Lola: How did she unlock this power?

Me: It must've been the constant babbling done by the agent about how the D-Reaper will wipe out Humanity. It triggered something in Varie. Her power is incredible. She can win now.

Hinata had her Byakugan active and she looked away.

Fu: What do you see Hinata?

Hinata: Her energy is so strong that it's like looking at the Sun.

Rin: Wow! Varie's power increased dramatically.

Ino: Incredible.

Sakura: Yeah. Incredible. We've seen J.D.'s Super Angel transformation and he overwhelmed Kakashi-Sensei without any problems.

Naruto: Yeah.

Jessie: This is unbelievable.

* * *

Back in the battle.

Varie: I won't let you destroy the planet you monster!

Varie fired a Ki blast and it hit the Agent in the head and the Agent was destroyed.

Varie: That takes care of that. Now to find Jeri.

Varie looked around and sensed something in between the two towers of Shinjuku City Hall and flew out to it.

As she flew, she saw a big fight going on. Lots of explosions destroyed numerous agents and more.

Varie: Looks like the Tamers have their hands full. I hope they pull through.

Varie felt something invisible.

Varie: There's something here.

Beelzemon and Calumon show up.

Varie: Beelzemon and Calumon? What are you doing here?

Beelzemon: Same thing you are. Calumon thinks he knows where Jeri is.

Calumon jumps onto the invisible field.

Calumon: Can you break this open?

Varie: We'll try. Get on me quick.

Calumon did so and Varie fired a Ki ball and Beelzemon fired his guns and they saw a giant red sphere appear and it was suspended in mid air between the towers of the Shinjuku City Hall building.

Varie looked into a crack and couldn't see anything.

Varie: Beelzemon can you widen this crack big enough for me and Calumon to get through?

Beelzemon: I can try.

Beelzemon widened it big enough with his strength.

Beelzemon: There. Varie, bring Jeri back safely. I did a horrible thing to her and I want to redeem myself. I can't change the past. But I can try to help her.

Varie: I will try to help her.

Varie and Calumon got through and swam down and they saw another orb and inside it was Jeri Katou.

Varie: Jeri. Thank goodness.

They got into the orb and landed by her.

Varie: Jeri, thank goodness you're alright.

Jeri didn't look up.

Varie: Jeri what's wrong?

She didn't answer.

Calumon: Jeri it's me Calumon. Aren't you glad to see me?

Varie: She's sad for some reason.

Varie then decided to go into her mind and see what's wrong.

Varie used her psychic powers and entered her mind. She saw a horrific and dark past. Her mother died of a terminal disease when she was 5 and it devastated her. Her father Tadashi tried his very hardest to look after her, but it was never enough for her and he remarried and Jeri never got along with her stepmother or her stepbrother. She wore a mask to hide her pain and made Lots of Friends. Takato Matsuki has a crush on her and she became a tamer and her partner was Leomon. But a tragic day befell her in the Digital World. Beelzemon destroyed Leomon and it devastated her a lot. She blamed herself for what happened and thought her destiny was to always be alone.

Varie snapped out of it.

Calumon: Varie, what's wrong?

Varie: Jeri, are you sad because of what happened to your mother and Leomon?

Jeri got up and looked at her.

Jeri: How did you know all that?

Varie: Because like you I too have a dark past. When I was 5 years old, My parents were killed by Evil Mermaids from the Dark Side of the Legend.

Jeri: But mermaids aren't real.

Varie: Mermaids are real. But I have special powers that enable me to do all sorts of things. But I saw your past and I can tell that you've been through a lot.

Jeri: You've never had your Digimon Partner destroyed by an evil Digimon! How would you know!?

Varie: You're right. I don't have a Digimon Partner but I can tell that you and Leomon were very close. I also can tell that you and your mother were close too. I know how hard it is to lose a member of your family and I know how much it hurts. The pain never goes away. I can tell. But your destiny is to never be alone. That's not how it works. Everyone has the power to change their destiny and it lies within your heart. Everyones destiny is never set in stone.

Jeri: Maybe my destiny was to always to be alone.

Varie: No. That's not true. You have a lot of friends and you made them apart of your life. Takato loves you more than life itself. Hes always been there for you. Takato has strong feelings for you. He just never showed it. You can't let the past haunt you like this. Losing my parents was rough but I know that they will always be with me in my heart and in spirit. I have learned how to let go of the past and move on towards the future.

Jeri: How can I?

Varie: You can start by being with your friends and let go of your sadness, guilt and regret. You can't live your life in sadness. You can't blame yourself for what happened to your mom and Leomon. It wasn't your fault. Beelzemon is on the path to redemption. He feels so terrible about what happened and he wants to save you. I know how much Leomon meant to you but he will always be with you in heart and in spirit as long as you remember everything he and your mother taught you. You'll never be apart as long as you believe in yourself and keep them in your memories and your heart and spirit.

Jeri then started to realize everything Varie said and she broke down crying and hugged Varie.

Varie: Just let it all out Jeri. Let it all out.

Jeri: I hate being alone! [Crying hard] I want to be with everyone!

Varie: I know Jeri. It's okay.

* * *

In the control room.

Sakura: Oh poor Jeri.

Fu: She's been through a dark life too.

Hinata: That's sad.

Ino: Poor girl.

Rin: Oh man.

Naruto: I feel her pain. She's had dark past too. Like most of us.

Me: I know little bro. Her past was a tragic one.

Lola, Lana, and Penny were crying and Aylene was comforting them.

* * *

Varie was comforting Jeri as she cried for 30 minutes. She began to feel better.

Jeri: Thank you for helping me get over my grief Varie.

Varie: It's no problem Jeri.

Calumon floated over to Jeri.

Calumon: Jeri you're back!

Jeri: Calumon. It's so good that you're okay.

Calumon: Thanks to Takato and my friends. You too Jeri.

Varie: Jeri, Calumon, lets get out of here shall we?

Jeri: Lets.

Varie: Stay close to me.

Varie and Jeri held hands and Varie flared up her aura and outside, aqua blue beams of light ripped through the red orb and it exploded with incredible power. When the smoke cleared Beelzemon saw that Varie, Jeri and Calumon were okay.

Beelzemon: Thank goodness you're all okay. Jeri, I'm so sorry. What I did is beyond forgiveness. I don't need anyone to tell me that. But I can't change the past.

Jeri: I forgive you Beelzemon.

Beelzemon felt grateful.

Varie: Lets go.

Varie, Jeri, Calumon and Beelzemon flew to the Building where the Monster Makers are at.

They arrived and went into the office and everyone was shocked to see Jeri okay.

Beelzemon reverted back to Impmon and Varie explained everything.

Everyone was horrified.

Mr. Yamaki: That's terrible. Jeri I'm very sorry about what happened to you. Losing a family member is really tough. Take it from me.

Riley: I know how you feel Jeri.

Tally: Me too.

Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta came in and Jeri was reunited with them.

Henry: Jeri, thank goodness you're back.

Rika: Wait a minute. Didn't we see Jeri go home?

Varie: No Rika. That was not Jeri. It was one of the D-Reapers Agents that was made to look like her. She was planted as a spy to gather information and learn how humans work.

Suddenly a massive earthquake rattled the area and the D-Reaper changed into it's true form: The Mother D-Reaper.

Varie: That must be it's main core. It's power is unreal. I don't think we've ever faced a monstrosity this powerful before.

Takato: What to we do?

Varie: What else? We fight.

Then a golden light shined down on Jeri and a sword appeared. It had a golden yellow blade with a lion etched into it and the runes were in a strange language that were in the word Lionheart.

Leomon's voice was heard.

Leomon: Jeri, can you hear me?

Jeri: [Gasp] Leomon? Is that you?

Leomon: Yes Jeri. It's good to hear your voice again.

Jeri: Me too.

Leomon: Jeri take the sword. It belongs to you.

Jeri: But I don't know anything on how to fight with a sword.

Leomon: Trust me and remember, you have a lions heart.

Jeri took the sword and she suddenly sprouted yellow angel wings and on her forehead was a lion symbol. She was imbued with all of Leomon's strength and power as well as the knowledge on how to fight with and without a sword.

Jeri: I'm ready.

Varie: Lets go!

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!**

Takato: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Guilmon: Guilmon Biomerge to...

Takato and Guilmon merged together and they turned into Guilmon's Mega Level Form.

Takato and Guilmon: **GALLENTMON!**

Henry: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Terriermon: Terriermon Biomerge to...

Henry and Terriermon merged together and they turned into Terriermon's Mega Level Form.

Henry & Terriermon: **MEGAGARGOMON!**

Rika: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Renamon: Renamon Biomerge to...

Rika and Renamon merged together and they turned into Renamon's Mega Level Form.

Rika & Renamon: **SAKUYAMON!**

Ryo: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon Biomerge to...

Ryo and Cyberdramon merged together and they turned into Cyberdramon's Mega Level Form.

Ryo & Cyberdramon: **JUSTIMON!**

Kazu: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Guardromon: Guardromon Biomerge to...

Kazu and Guardromon merged together and became...

Kazu & Guardromon: **HIANDROMON!**

Suzie: BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

Lopmon: Lopmon Biomerge to...

Suzie and Lopmon merged and became Lopmon's Mega Form.

Suzie & Lopmon: **CHERUBIMON!**

Varie: Humans and Digimon working together. Perfect. Lets go!

The Battle that will decide the Fate of Humanity and Digimon has begun and they went out and fought with incredible power.

MegaGargomon: **MEGA BARRAGE!**

Numerous green energy missiles were fired and they hit numerous agents with lots of explosions.

Sakuyamon flew up.

Sakuyamon: **AMETHYST WIND!**

Sakuyamon released a purple energy flower petal wind and it obliterated some more agents.

HiAndromon: **ATOMIC RAY!**

A blue energy beam went through numerous agents and destroyed them. A huge explosion followed afterward when it hit the D-Reaper mass.

Cherubimon: **STORM OF JUDGEMENT!**

A huge lightning storm appeared and numerous lightning bolts struck the D-Reaper mass and lots of agents. The Mother D-Reaper was hit lots of times.

Gallentmon: **SHIELD OF THE JUST!**

A huge blast of red energy fired from the Shield and hit the Mother D-Reaper in the face head on with a huge explosion.

Varie, Jeri and Beelzemon were flying over the mass.

Varie: Let's attack it together with our strongest attacks.

Beelzemon: You got it!

Jeri: Right.

Varie: **KA! ME! HA! ME!**

Beelzemon formed a pentagram with his blaster.

Beelzemon: **CORONA DESTROYER!**

Jeri: **FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**

Varie: **HA!**

They fired at the same time and the attacks combined and when they hit the Mother D-Reaper the powerful attack exploded with incredible power.

The Explosion was so powerful that the Mushroom Cloud covered 1 tenth of the area.

Jeri: Did it work?

When the smoke cleared, the Mother D-Reaper had been 75% blasted apart.

Varie: That did it.

Mother D-Reaper: **Negative, subject Varie Knudson.**

A figure emerges from the remaining structure of the Mother D-Reaper and it was the Jeri Agent. But this time it was faceless.

Varie: This one again? Wait a minute. It's different and it's more powerful than when I faced it. Let me face it.

Varie went out and she and the Agent clasped hands.

Mother D-Reaper: [Through the Agent] **Humans and Digimon exist only to destroy or be destroyed. An exercise in futility. Humans desire total annihilation therefore their existence is pointless.**

Varie: Like I said before. You have no right to decide that.

Varie punched the agent in the face and a vicious and ferocious fight began.

Varie punched it in the stomach and the agent punched Varie in the face and Varie kicked it in the mouth. The Agent punched Varie in the face again.

Mother D-Reaper: **You are persistent.** [Punches Varie in the head] **But you're only delaying the inevitable!**

The Agent kicked Varie in the stomach and kicked her in the head.

Varie belched out a small amount of blood.

Jeri: Varie!

Jeri flew in.

The Agent punched Varie in the face and kicked her into the D-Reaper Mass.

Mother D-Reaper: **YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO EXIST!**

Varie exploded out of the mass and Jeri slashed the agents cable.

Varie: We do deserve to exist!

Varie punched the agent in the stomach with devastating force.

Varie: You don't!

The agent disintegrated.

Varie: Thanks Jeri. Now. [turns to the rest of the D-Reaper] I've had enough of this.

Varie raised her hands into the air.

Varie: People of the Earth and Digimon of the Digital World, share your energy with me.

* * *

In the Control Room.

Me: Varie's using the Spirit Bomb.

Aylene: Spirit Bomb?

Me: It's the ultimate attack. I saw it on Dragonball Z. It draws energy from every living thing around. The trees, water, all life and even the Sun and the Moon. When it's strong enough, It's released as one massive ball of energy.

Aylene: Incredible.

Lana: But will it be strong enough to take out the D-Reaper for good?

Me: Yes it will Lana.

* * *

Everyone on Earth raised their hands and everyone in the Digital World channeled their energy and the energy from both worlds poured into Varie at an accelerated rate.

A massive energy ball the size of the Moon formed and Varie condensed it to the size of her hand. Making it more concentrated and more powerful.

Varie: D-Reaper, this is the power of Humans and Digimon working together. Now perish! **SPIRIT BOMB!**

She threw it into the heart of the D-Reaper Mass and it exploded with enormous power.

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated the entire D-Reaper on Earth. The explosion also went down to the Digital World and obliterated it completely there. The explosion traveled throughout the network and erased all traces of the D-Reaper from it completely.

When the smoke cleared, a huge crater with a tube hole was where the mass was. It was a hole that led to the Digital World.

Varie powered down and she was a little tired.

Varie: At last, it's finally over. The D-Reapers energy signal has completely disappeared.

Luckily, the building everyone was in was protected by a heart bubble created by one of MarineAngemon's heart bubbles.

The merged Digimon changed back and they all cheered.

The city was under repair and Varie, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Suzie were heroes.

* * *

In the control room, we were cheering wildly.

Me: She did it!

Aylene: Way to go Varie!

Anastasia: You rock girl!

Jessie: She is awesome!

Lisa: Affirmative. She is awesome.

Varie, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, the Monster Makers and the Digimon were heroes.

Varie offered to have the Tamers, the Digimon and their families move to Detroit and they accepted.

The exercise ended.

Jeri now lives in my mansion. Turns out she, her stepmom and stepbrother now have a close bond. The Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon now live in castles at the Cardinal Points on the Detroit and Royal Woods City Perimeter. Takato and Jeri are now boyfriend and girlfriend after Jeri revealed her feelings for him.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Done.

I watched Digimon back when I was a kid. Seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4 really were exciting. I had numerous favorite Digimon so it was extremely hard to pick just one. The reason is because there's over 1190+ species of digimon and the number is still growing with each season. Digimon also have a name derived from a subject at random. One of my favorite is BurningGreymon from Season 4. His Japanese name Vritramon is derived from Vritra - the Evil Dragon God of Fire in Hindu Mythology. I started watching Digimon back in the year 1999 and it was the Advertisments that got me hooked on it. I stopped after season 4. This chapter was a little dark when Jeri's past was revealed. I had no idea that Jeri went through all that. She had a dark background. The strangest episodes I remember were Season 1 Prophecy and Season 3 Azulongmon Explains it All and His Kingdom For a Horse. Prophecy was very enigmatic. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Digimon series is owned by Akihoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, ViZ Media, Bandai, Fuji Television and more.


	60. The Ed's Strike Back

It starts out with me, Varie, Aylene, Lapis, Jessie, Woody, Anastasia, Jeri, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Argent, The Eds and the Loud siblings, Sam, Ronnie Anne and Bobby watching TV. It was interrupted by a Special News Report.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

News Reporter: The Kanker Sisters - May, Marie and Lee Kanker have escaped from the Atlanta Juvenile Correctional Center and are now on their way to Detroit, Michigan.

We all gasp.

Me: The Kankers busted out of prison!?

Varie: Oh no!

News Reporter: It is unknown how they did it but they are going after their boyfriends Ed, Edd, & Eddy and these girls are considered armed and extremely dangerous. They were known for destroying the Peach Creek Neighborhood and the torture and attempted rape of the 3 boys. They are now in Nashville and the Police are in pursuit. We will keep you posted.

I turn off the TV.

Aylene: I've heard about the Kanker Sisters. They are ruthless.

Jessie: Yeah. I was told about them too.

Jeri: How can those girls be that despicable?

Me: I don't know. But come on guys.

We all head to downtown Detroit and go into the Mayor's office.

Mr. Mayor: So the Kanker Sisters pose a serious threat?

Me: Yes Mr. Mayor. The Kankers are extremely dangerous and once they set their sights on something they will stop at nothing to get it and they will destroy anyone or anything that gets in their way. They destroyed the entirety of Peach Creek in Atlanta to retrieve their Ship-in-a-bottle and they completely reduced it to rubble.

Mr. Mayor: This is bad. The whole city is in danger.

Me: We need to block off all the streets leading into the state and the city and evacuate everyone in Detroit.

Mr. Mayor: I have a feeling I know what you're all about to do. Be careful guys. This state owes you big time.

Me: We'll be all right Mr. Mayor.

And with that the Mayor officially declared a state of emergency and ordered for everyone in Detroit to evacuate immediately. The roads leading into the City were blocked off and the National Guard and the military were called in. Evacuation was completed and tanks, missile tanks, laser tanks, and more came in.

Me: All right guys, start building your weapons. The Kanker's want a fight, we'll give them World War III!

Aylene: Yeah.

Anastasia: Those Kanker's are gonna wish they were never born.

Lincoln: You said it.

Laney: Those Kanker's are going down.

Lucy: Their funeral will be one never remembered.

Lori: By the time we're done with them their names will be Mud.

Leni: Are their names really Mud?

Luna: No dude. It's a figure of speech.

Luan: What a MUDDY development. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Eddy, Jessie, and some of the Military laughed.

Lisa: Now's not the time for jokes, Luan.

Raven: [Laughs] Muddy development. [Laughs] I just got it.

Starfire: The Kanker's will meet their end.

Volcana: That's right.

Terra: You ready to have some fun Lynn?

Lynn: I was born ready.

We start building our weapons out of everyday objects. We built guns and blasters out of all sorts of stuff.

2 hours later.

Me: Everything is ready General?

General Rhoda: Yes. We're all set.

Me: Okay.

We all kept a close eye out for the Kankers. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rin, Fu, Kakashi, The Kids Next Door and the Digimon were with us. Radar was watching out for them in a 200 mile perimeter.

Suddenly on the radar we spotted 1 red blip moving in fast.

Lisa: It's the Kankers! Their signature has been detected moving toward us at 120 miles per hour. South, Mark 180 degrees.

General: To all units, to all units, Contition Red. Target approaching South on I-75. Repeat. Target approaching South on I-75. Repeat, Condition Red.

Me: Battlestations everyone!

We see a car driving toward us and it was plowing through multiple road blocks. It was the Kankers and they had stolen a car.

Me: Fire at Will!

General: Fire at Will!

We fire everything we got at the car.

We bombard it with lasers, missiles, bullets, energy blasts, fireballs, rocks, water balls, lightning balls and more.

Explosions rang out and set everything on fire. The Kankers got out of the car as it exploded.

Me: General, hold fire.

General: Hold your fire!

Me: Let us face them now.

General: Be careful guys.

Me: We will.

Me & Varie, Eddy & Luan, Double D & Linka, and Ed & Leni went out to face them. We were ready.

We walked up to them and we were facing Lee, Marie and May Kanker.

Me: Kanker Sisters right?

Lee: That's right. Who are you dummy?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. Your worst nightmare.

Marie: I see you have our boyfriends with you.

Varie: For your information, Ed, Double D and Eddy are not your boyfriends.

Eddy: Yeah, so go back to prison and get lost Kankers! I have a loving girlfriend, Luan Loud here.

Luan: Yeah, so make like a rocket and TAKE OFF. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it? But seriously, leave!

May: Your jokes are terrible!

Luan: Why you littl...

Me: Luan, calm down. They like to talk and get you worked up.

Lee: You little metalmouthed freak! Eddy is my boyfriend and you can't have him!

Luan: Shut up you red headed freak! Your mother blows sand into your mouth!

Lee: Oh that's it!

Lee tried to punch Luan but Luan punched Lee in the face and she crashed into Marie and May.

Marie: Oh that's it! You girls are dead! We're taking back our boyfriends and finishing what we started back at that Amusement Park!

Me: You want to get to them, you'll have to go through us. Normally I don't fight girls but in this case I'll make an exception.

Ed: Me too!

Edd: Same here!

Eddy: Yeah! Your times have come Kankers!

Varie: Don't expect any mercy from us.

Leni: People like you give us girls a bad name.

Linka: Yeah. You 3 make me sick!

Me: Come on guys. It's Butt-kicking Time!

A nasty and ferocious fight broke out.

The fight was extremely savage and brutal. They were punching, kicking, pulverizing, sucker-punching and more. Using every dirty trick and ferocious fighting move in the book.

The fight was so savagely ferocious and brutal that it was unbelieveable.

Then in a surprising twist, we got the drop on the Kankers. Lee, Marie and May were hogtied.

We had lots of bruises, bleeding cuts, blood was dripping out from different spots and our mouths.

Me: You Kanker's are under arrest. Again.

Everyone cheered wildly and we were rushed to the hospital.

1 week later, everyone was allowed to come back to Detroit.

The Kanker's were sentenced to Life Without Parole for causing lots of destruction in the country and were relocated to another prison built in Lake Vostok Antarctica, the Coldest Place in the World. They were declared to huge a danger to roam around the country and were banished from the country forever. The Kanker's were also ordered to pay $300 Billion in damage restitution.

THE END!

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a chapter in which the Ed's fight back against the Kankers. I hated the Kankers on Ed Edd N Eddy. They made me sick! Lake Vostok is the coldest place in the world. The Temperature can drop to -130 degrees Fahrenheit. I hope it all turned out good. Let me know what you think.

See you next time.


	61. IT'S RIPPING TIME!

Luna and Lincoln are in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Sam, Jessie, Anastasia, Ahsoka, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Lori, Eddy, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Linka, Laney & Crysta, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lily and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator Activated and Luna and Lincoln found themselves by RIPCOT (The Really Impressive Prototype City Of next Tuesday) and the home and laboratory for the legendary RIPPING FRIENDS.

Lincoln: We're in the Ripping Friends! One of my favorite shows.

Luna: Mine too bro. This is gonna be rockin'!

They heard a loud Fart and saw the Ripping Friends Chunk, Slab and Rip under attack by Citracett who had now been transformed into Stinky Butt.

Lincoln: That's Citracett!

Luna: Yeah bro! And he's using farts as dangerous weapons.

Lincoln: I remember this episode! This one with Stinky Butt always made us both laugh the hardest.

Luna: Me too. Lets help them out.

Lincoln and Luna ran to them.

The Ripping Friends stood ready.

Stinky Butt: [European Accent] Have a taste of my Hot Pepper Grenades, Ripping Fellows!

Stinky Butt farted out farts that looked like chili peppers at Slab, Chunk and Rip and Luna and Lincoln appeared and Lincoln fired a bolt of lightning and ignited the peppers and they turned into flames and fizzled out and the lightning hit Stinky Butt and electrocuted him.

Stinky Butt fell to the ground sizzling.

Chunk: Did you see what that kid just did?

Slab: Yeah. He got Stinky Butt with lightning.

Rip: Way to go kid!

Lincoln: Thanks guys! Me and my sister Luna here watch your show "The Ripping Friends" all the time and it is awesome!

Luna: It is rockin' dudes! [Makes the rock on hand sign]

Crag came down.

Crag: Looks like you guys need some help.

Lincoln: Crag! I'm glad you came. By the way I'm Lincoln Loud.

Luna: And I'm his big sister, Luna.

Stinky butt got up.

Stinky Butt: You little bratty urchins! Prepare to feel the power of my invincible arsenal!

Luna: I don't think so!

Luna punched Stinky Butt in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the nose and mouth.

Luna: You need to lay off the beans for a while stinky dude!

Luna kicked him and he went flying and crashed into a tree head on.

Rip: Oooh! Man that's got to hurt.

Chunk: Your sister is one good fighter Lincoln.

Lincoln: We've had a lot of training Chunk.

Stinky Butt got up and he was infuriated. But out of the blue a ball of water with a rainbow music note inside it appeared out of nowhere and touched Luna and she was in a tornado of water and glowing musical notes.

In the Control Room.

Me: Another choosing process.

Laney: Yeah. I can sense it.

Ahsoka: How did you guys get all of your powers if I may ask?

Laney: We were given different powers from the gods of different Myths from all over Earth. I got my plant powers from the Diamond of Gaia. But only those that are pure of heart can get them.

Lori: I got my Wind Powers from the Wind of Ga-Oh, the Spirit of Wind in Iroquois Myth.

Lily: I got my Glowing Water Powers during the April Fools Travesty from the Glowing Water of Coventina, the Celtic Goddess of Water in Irish Myth. It made me into a 10-year-old as a result.

Lana: I got my Ice powers from the Snowflake of Khione, the Goddess of Snow in Greek Myth.

Lola: I got my Fire Powers from the Flame of Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Lucy: I got my Dark Powers from the Black Lightning of Nott, the Goddess of the Night in Norse Myth.

Linka: Me and Lincoln got our Lightning Powers from the Lightning of Hinon, the Iroquois God of Thunder.

Lynn: I got my Earth Powers by the Earthquake of Guabencex, the Goddess of Volcanoes and Earthquakes in the Caribbean Tainos Tribe.

Luan: And I got my Light Powers from Sulis, the Goddess of the Sun in Celtic Myth.

Ahsoka: Wow. This family is like a magnet for superpowers of different types.

Me: Yeah it sure is. I was given my powers because of Cosmic Radiation.

Sam: Well now it looks like Luna will have Superpowers too.

Varie: Lets see what happens.

The Water tornado was emitting divine singing and rock music. When it died down, a blue comet appeared by Luna and it was a sea dragon. It was the Skylander, Echo.

Luna: [Groan] What hit me? I feel strange.

Echo: You've been chosen by an Unknown force Luna Loud.

Luna saw Echo.

Luna: A sea dragon? Cool!

Echo: It's a pleasure to meet you Luna. I'm Echo.

Luna: Same here dude. Wait. I've been given powers too. I wonder what I got.

Luna held out her hand and a stream of Water singing Divinely shot out and hit Stinky Butt and he was enchanted by it. In encased him in a ball of water and it was emitting Rock and Roll Music.

Echo: Rock on Luna! That is some awesome noise.

Luna: Thanks Echo. This is Rockin'!

Echo: That's like my Call of the Siren technique.

Luna: Rockin'!

Lincoln: Luna, That. Was. AWESOME!

Luna: I know bro. Echo this is my brother Lincoln.

Echo: Nice to meet you.

Lincoln: Same here.

The Ball of water popped and Stinky Butt was madder than ever.

Stinky Butt: I've had it with all of you! Prepare for the dying. I will now finish you all Twice and For Once!.

Lincoln: That's "Once and for all" you brainless farting monkey!

Crag: Let us help you all.

Lincoln: Sure Crag.

Crag: Come on guys!

All: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They all slammed their fists together and a powerful surge of power was felt in them and they charged.

Stinky Butt fired a big stream of fart gas and Lincoln fired a lightning bolt and ignited it and the flaming gas followed Stinky Butt right back to him and exploded in his butt with a powerful force at point blank range. It sent him crashing into a nearby building. Crag, Chunk, Slab and Rip began pulverizing him in a brutal manner and Stinky Butt blew them away with a cloud of stinky fart gas. Luna and Echo fired a stream of music and it hit him and Stinky Butt screamed in pain as his ears began bleeding.

Lincoln fired a ball of lightning and it hit Stinky Butt and electrocuted him.

Echo: Good shot Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Echo.

Crag: How did you like that Stinky Butt?!

Crag punched him in the nose. (BLAM!) Kicked him in the stomach. (CRASH!) Kicked him in the crotch. (WHAM!)

Chunk: Take this you menace to the Earth!

Chunk punched Stinky Butt in the mouth. (BIFF!) Headbutted him. (CRACK!) Kneed him in the stomach. (ZONK!)

Rip: You Like that? How about some more?

Rip punched Stinky Butt in the back. (SMASH!) Leg sweeped him (TRIP!) and kicked him into the air. (WHAM!) Rip jumped up and Pile Drived him into the ground with incredible force. (KRABLAM!)

Slab: Take this you Living Whoopie Cushion!

Slab punched Stinky Butt in the multiple times. (POW BIFF CRACK BASH THWACK ZONK WHAM KATOW WHOMP BLAM CHOMP QUACK!)

Lincoln: Try this on for size. It will shock you to the core.

Lincoln formed some lightning on his fist and punched him with a 1 billion volt shock. (ZAP!)

In the Control Room.

Me: Ooh! That must've really hurt.

Luan: That was truely SHOCKING! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Eddy, Ahsoka, Starfire, Sam, Jessie, Raven and Anastasia laughed.

Me: [Laughs] Good one!

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one, Luan.

Raven: [Laughs] Shocking. I just got it.

Ahsoka: That was funny. Luan you know how to make people laugh.

Luan: Thanks Ahsoka.

Sam: Luan is always a hoot.

Then the door opened and in came a small flame and it touched Sam and she was inside a tornado of fire and a red light came in and it was the Skylander, Sunburn.

When it died down, Sam got up.

Sam: What happened and I feel weird.

Sunburn: You have been chosen by a force Sam.

Sam saw Sunburn.

Sam: A phoenix dragon? Cool!

Sunburn: My name is Sunburn. It's a pleasure.

Sam: Same here. I must've gotten powers of Fire too. Like Lola.

Me: That could be the case. I'll have to look this up later.

Stinky Butt was defeated and he was laying on the ground in total defeat, disgrace and humiliation. He returned to Citracett.

Rip: He's back to Citracett again.

Crag: Yes. When we all defeated him he was stripped of his powers and reverted back to his weak and powerless self.

Lincoln: Good riddence.

Citracett got up and he was weak. He didn't hear the whole conversation.

Citracett: You haven't... Beaten me yet Ripping Fools. I still have my invincible arsenal.

Citracett let out a fart but nothing formed or happened.

Citracett: Wha? What happened? Where is my fart monster?

Luna: You lost your powers dude.

Lincoln: You've now been rendered powerless dude.

Luna: It's over Citracett. You're finished.

Citracett: I will never surrender to the likes of you all! Euroslavia will conquer everything!

Lincoln: You should learn how to accept defeat like a man instead of always fighting like a coward.

Citracett: I will never stop fighting!

Crag: Are you really that desperate, Citracett?

Slab: How can you be so stupid?

Rip: Yeah man. What's your deal?

Chunk: Yeah.

Echo: You're starting to sound like a stupid annoying pipsqueak buffoon we all don't like in Skylands.

Luna: Who is that, Echo?

Echo: I'll explain later, Luna.

Citracett: I will not stop until I destroy all of you and then the world will be mine!

Luna: We'll see about that.

Police cars drove up and arrested Citracett and took him away.

Citracett was sentenced to Eternity in the Los Angeles CryoPrison. Never to be released ever.

Crag: Luna, Lincoln, Echo, we can't thank you three enough for helping us defeat Citracett.

Luna: It's no problem dudes.

Echo: We did what we had to do for the world.

Slab: We all owe you one big time.

Lincoln: It's no trouble guys.

Rip: You guys are awesome man.

Chunk: Yeah. You guys are amazing.

Crag: We couldn't have done it without all of you.

Crag gave Luna and Lincoln brown rings with the Letter R on them.

Crag: Luna and Lincoln Loud, you are now honorary members of the Ripping Friends.

Luna: Thanks Crag.

Luna and Lincoln put the rings on and they were happy.

A vortex appeared and Luna, Lincoln and Echo left.

The Exercise was done.

In the Living Room I looked up what had happened to Luna and Sam and it was interesting.

Me: Luna, you were given Water Music Powers by the Water of the Sirens of Greek Myth. Whoever gets these powers will have the same powers as the sirens as well as the ability to control water. They will also get Sound Control and a divine singing voice and well as winged flight and the ability to breath and fight underwater.

Luna: Dude. That's amazing.

Echo: No kidding. She has powers that are very similar to mine.

Me: Yeah. Sam was given Fire Powers because of the Fire of Pele, the Hawaiian Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes in Hawaiian Myth. Once every 100 years, Pele sends a small flame to someone who has a massive love for music. That person will have fire powers such as cosmic pyrokinesis, Winged Flight, Volcano Synthesis, Lava Control, Immortality, Invinciblility, Flaming Teleportation, Create Beasts of Fire and more.

Sunburn: That's incredible. Some of those powers are very similar to mine.

Me: But one thing still puzzles me. How did some of the Skylanders end up here on Earth?

Echo: We were fighting Kaos and he banished us here. Kaos was once Master Eon's apprentice and he became powerhungry and driven to conquer all of Skylands no matter what the cost was. We banished him to the Outlands but in the process he banished us all here. He destroyed the Core of Light which was our tool to keep an evil force called The Darkness at bay.

Sunburn: Kaos has been a huge problem for all of us for years. He will stop at nothing to take all of Skylands and kill us all.

Me: That's pure evil!

Lincoln: We got to stop Kaos for good!.

Varie: Are there anymore Skylanders besides you guys?

Echo: Yes. There's lots of us.

Me: That's the key then. If we team up, we can take him down for good.

Echo: I like that.

Sunburn: Lets do it.

Me: First we got to find your friends and comrades, go to Skylands and take Kaos down for good. He picked the wrong people to mess with. It's gonna take some time but we can do it.

Varie: Kaos will pay the Ultimate Price for his crimes.

Me: You hear that Kaos?! We're Coming FOR YOU!

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I love the Ripping Friends and the Skylanders Video Games. All the episodes of the Ripping Friends were really funny. They all made me laugh. I've played the Skylanders Video Game Series since it came out in 2011. I beat all 6 games and they are awesome. I hate Kaos with a terrible grudge and he talks way too much. He's a stupid malignant bald-headed buffoon as I call him and I wish he would just shut up. But yeah. My favorite Skylanders Game bar none is Skylanders Imaginators and it is awesome. I love how you can create your own Skylanders and it is awesome. It's a shame the Ripping Friends hasn't been on that long. I would've loved it if they made more episodes. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

The Ripping Friends is owned by Spumco and John Kricfalusi - Creator of Red and Stimpy. Skylanders Franchise is owned By Activision, Toys For Bob, Vicarious Games, Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft


	62. The War for Skylands

Me, Varie, Aylene, Woody Jessie, Jeri, Lapis, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, Argent, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Ino, Hinata, The Ed's, the Loud Kids, Crysta, Ronnie Anne, Sam, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Yoda, Aayla, and the Skylanders had all gathered in the Simulator. Lisa calibrated the Simulator to teleport us to Skylands.

Me: All right guys. We're going to Skylands and destroy Kaos for good. Are you all ready?

Varie: I'm ready.

Aylene: Me too.

Woody: Ready, willing and able.

Jessie: I'm right behind you.

Jeri: I'm with you all the way.

Lapis: I'm Ready!

Starfire: I'm with you.

Raven: Count me in.

Terra: I'm with you.

Volcana: Kaos will pay with his life.

Argent: I agree.

Robin: Lets do it.

Cyborg: Boo-Yah!

Beast Boy: I'm with you too dude.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Hm!

Sakura: Cha!

Fu: Nobody messes with us!

Rin: I'm with you all the way.

Ino: Lets kick some Kaos butt!

Hinata: Lets do it!

Ed: No Shirt No Shoes No Service!

Edd: I'm with you!

Eddy: Lets get him!

Lori: I will turn that little malignant bald headed pipsqueak into a Human Pretzal!

Whirlwind: Rainbows will shine on him!

Jet Vac: Capital!

Warnado: For the Wind!

Swarm: Bring the Sting!

Blades: Let Blades rain down!

Fling Kong: Monkey See, Monkey Doom!

Lightning Rod: Lightning Shall Strike!

Pop Thorn: Wind Points to Defeat!

Scratch: The Luck of the Claw!

Sonic Boom: Full Scream Ahead!

Wild Storm: The Storm Comes Forth!

Stormblade: Lets make Kaos fly!

Air Strike: From the Skies we Strike!

Gusto: Gusts of Glory!

Thunderbolt: A storm is Coming!

Boom Jet: Lets bomb that menace!

Free Ranger: Lets whip up a Storm!

Lori had a belt of Air Traps made of pure Traptanium around her waist.

Leni: Lets make Kaos pay!

Luna: Lets Rock and Roll!

Luna had a belt with Water Traps around her waist.

Sam: We're With You all the Way!

Sam had a belt with Fire Traps around her waist.

Luan: Lets Light Things Up! [Rimshot to Laugh] Get it? But seriously, lets make that little buttflake pay!

Spotlight: Lets Shine on!

Knight Light: Lets bring the Light!

Aurora: Lets make Skylands Proud!

Astroblast: Lets do it for Skylands!

Luan had a belt with Light Traps around her waist.

Lynn: Lets Rock On!

Flashwing: Lets Bring the Radiance!

Prism Break: The Beam is Supreme!

Dino-Rang: (Australian Accent) Come Rang or Shine!

Fist Bump: Lets pound some Earth!

Bash: Rock and Roll

Rocky Roll: Lets roll on!

Scorp: Lets sting that little Parasite!

Slobber Tooth: Lets Clobber and Slobber!

Terrafin: It's Feedin Time!

Crusher: It's Crush Hour!

Barbella: Lets make him work out!

Tri-Tip: Lets Charge!

Head Rush: We're With you all the Way.

Wallop: Lets pound his face in!

Smash Hit: Lets mash some Kaos Butt!

Doom Stone: Count me In!

Rubble Rouser: Me too!

Lynn had a belt with Earth Traps around her waist.

Shannon: Lets bury that little twerp in an unmarked grave!

Bat Spin: (Transylvanian Accent) No Rest for the Wicked!

Chop Chop: Slice and Dice!

Cynder: Volts and Lightning!

Fright Rider: Fear the Spear!

Funny Bone: I've got a bone to pick with Kaos!

Ghost Roaster: No Chain, No Gain! (Laughs)

Grim Creeper: His Time is Up!

Hex: Fear the Dark!

Roller Brawl: Lets give him a painful Jam Session!

Eye Brawl: (Transylvanian Accent) Lets Poke his eyes out!

Night Shift: I'll punch his lights out!

Rattle Shake: Go ahead! Sssnake my Day!

Krypt King: Lets put him in a tomb!

Short Cut: I will cut him down!

Fiesta: (Spanish Accent) Lets dance with Victory!

Chopscotch: Can't stop the Chop!

Pit Boss: The Ssscales of Jussstice!

Shannon had a belt of Undead Traps around her waist and she now has Necromancy Magic.

Lucy: Lets bring the Darkness to Kaos!

Blackout: Darkness Falls!

Knight Mare: Nowhere to Hide!

Nightfall: Lets Darken his day!

Starcast: The Dark comes forth!

Lucy had a belt with Dark Traps around her Waist.

Laney: Nature shall pulverize him!

Crysta: Lets do it together Laney!

Bumble Blast: The Perfect Swarm!

Camo: (Spanish Accent) Lets make Fruit Punch out of Kaos!

Food Fight: Lets stuff him till he explodes!

High Five: Lets give him a painful defeat!

Shroomboom!: He Shoots, He Spores!

Stealth Elf: Silent but Deadly.

Stump Smash: Drop the Hammer!

Zoo Lou: (African Accent) Nature Calls!

Zook: (Jamaican Accent) Locked and Loaded! Ha Ha Ha HA!

Tree Rex: Be afraid of the Bark!

Grilla Drilla: If there's a Drill, There's a Way!

Stink Bomb: (Japanese Flute Plays) Clear the Air!

Bushwhack: Axe to the Max!

Tuff Luck: (Irish Accent) We'll make that Idiot pay for this!

Thrilipede: Lets Fly in and Bomb him!

Donkey Kong: (Pounds his Chest) OOOOOOOHHHHH!

Ambush: Let the seeds bloom!

Boom Bloom: Lets make that freak pay!

Crash Bandicoot: YEAH!

Laney had a belt with Life Traps around her waist.

Lana: Lets freeze that freak of puke!

Boomer: Bring the Boom!

Chopper: Dino Might!

Countdown: I'm the Bomb!

Drill Sergeant: (Robotic Voice) License to Drill!

Drobot: (Robotic Voice) Seek and Destroy!

Sprocket: The Fix is In!

Tread Head: Tread and Shred!

Trigger Happy: Kaos will be Sorry he messed with us!

Wind-Up: All Wound Up!

Bouncer: Lets get that freak of nature!

Magna Charge: Lets Attract his death!

Spy Rise: Classified to the Point of Death!

Gearshift: All Geared Up!

Jawbreaker: Lets get that freak!

High Volt: I will Mangle him up!

Chain Reaction: Lets mangle that moranic mule!

Ro-Bow: Arrows are going into his heart!

Lana had a belt with Tech Traps around her waist.

Lola: Lets burn him up! (Forms flames in her hands)

Eruptor: Born to Burn!

Flameslinger: Let the Flames Begin!

Fryno: Crash and Burn!

Hot Dog: See Spot Burn!

Ignitor: Lola, My Sword is Yours!

Lola: Thank you Ignitor!

Smolderdash: A blaze of Glory!

Sunburn: Roast and Toast!

Torch: Fire it Up!

Trail Blazer: The Mane Event!

Hot Head: Lets cook that freak till he's charred!

Blast Zone: Blast and Furious!

Fire Kraken: Burn to Be Wild!

Ka-Boom: Boom Time!

Wildfire: Bringing the Heat!

Hammer Slam Bowser: (Evil Laughter)

Spitfire: Fuel the Fire!

Ember: Fan the Flames!

Flare Wolf: Ready to Rocket!

Penny: Lets show him what happens when you mess with our friends.

Lisa: I'm ready for this Magical Algorithm that will lead to Kaos's Capture or Demise.

Lisa now knows magic.

Cobra Cadabra: Charmed and Ready!

Deja Vu: Lets do it!

Double Trouble: Boom Shock-a-Laka!

Dune Bug: (British Accent) Can't beat the Beatle!

Pop Fizz: The Motion of the Potion!

Spyro: All Fired Up!

Star Strike: Shoot for the Stars!

Voodood: Axe First, Questions Later!

Wrecking Ball: Lets roll all over him!

Ninjini: Lets make him pay!

Hoot Loop: Lets Ruffle some Feathers!

Trap Shadow: Lets trap him!

Blastermind: Minds Triumph over All!

Enigma: Kaos will be Out of our Sight!

Splat: Lets make him a mess!

Buckshot: Quiver with Fear!

Mysticat: Lets make him a forgetable mystery.

Lisa has a sash with Magic Traps on her.

Lily: Lets drench him to the Marrow! (Lily has water form around her arms)

Chill: (Russian Accent) Lets chill him to the Bone!

Echo: Lets deafen him! (Rock Music Plays)

Flip Shock: Making Waves!

Gill Grunt: Fear the Fish!

Punk Shock: Amp it Up!

Lily: Chill, Punk Shock, Lets make Kaos all Wet!

Punk Shock: I like it!

Chill: Lets.

Rip Tide: Go Fish!

Slam Bam: Armed And Dangerous!

Wham-Shell: Brace for the Mace!

Zap: (Gurgling Voice) Ride the Lightning!

Thumpback: Hail to the Whale!

Freeze Blade: Lets Skate some Ice!

Wash Buckler: Eight Legs and No Pegs!

Lob Star: Star Bright, Star Fight!

Snap Shot: (Australian Accent) Croc and Roll!

Dive-Clops: Lets Torpedo Him!

Grave Clobber: A Watery Grave Awaits!

King Pen: Lets frost him up!

Tidepool: (Australian Accent) Lets make Sushi out of Him!

Lily has a belt with Water Traps around her Waist.

Ronnie Anne: I'm with you all the way.

Ahsoka: Lets go get him guys!

Obi Wan: I'm with you all.

Yoda: With you, I am.

Aayla: Lets go and May the Force be with us.

Me: All right. Lets go. Mission Begin!

The Simulator Activated and it took all of us to Skylands.

Our first priority was to repair the Core of Light.

We trekked across all the floating lands and repaired it with lots of different pieces.

Lynn used an Earth Trap and trapped the Stone Golem that was terrorizing Stonetown. Lana used a Tech Trap and trapped the Troll Super Tank from the Battlefield. Lily trapped the Evil Water Minions which are evil versions of the Skylanders Zap, Gill Grunt and Slam Bam into 3 Water Traps. Lola trapped the Evil Fire Minions which are evil versions of Sunburn, Eruptor and Flameslinger into 3 Fire Traps. Laney trapped the Evil Life Minions which are the Evil Versions of Stump Smash, Stealth Elf and Zook into 3 Life Traps and Shannon trapped the Evil Undead Minions which are the Evil Versions of Chop Chop, Ghost Roaster and Hex into 3 Undead Traps.

The Core of Light was put back together. Now it was time to go after Kaos.

We arrived at his lair and we saw Kaos himself and he was expecting us.

Kaos: Well, well, well. Isn't this a treat. The Skylanders have returned and this time they have some ridiculus help.

Me: Are you Kaos?

Kaos: Yes that's me fool! I take it you've come to stop my Reign of Awesomeness!

Aylene: Reign of Awesomeness my sorry little butt!

Varie: It's over Kaos. Your Finished!

Spyro: We are gonna stop you once and for all Kaos!

Gill Grunt: Yeah!

Sprocket: Your done for Kaos!

Lola: Prepare to burn you freak!

Kaos: Oh I don't think so fools! For I Kaos will be the one that burns you all! For I Kaos will be sending you all to Oblivion! Meet my ultimate creature of destruction the Hydra! (Evil Laughter)

Me: This guy literally can talk his mouth off alot.

Naruto: Yeah and I thought Sasuke's evil self was all talk. This guy is worse.

Sasuke: No kidding.

Then a 4-headed Hydra appeared and it had four heads representing Fire, Water, Life and Undead.

Me: Lets Power up Team.

Me and Varie went Super Angel and we fired a combined energy blast that hit the Hydra and immobilized it.

Me: Now for the finale!

I pull out a special Kaos Trap and trap the Hydra into it. But Kaos got away.

Me: Kaos Got away. But lets go get him.

We all trap many villains in Trap Crystals and foil all of Kaos's evil plans. In the Final Battle with Kaos it was just me and him.

Me: It's over Kaos. You have nowhere left to run and I have a special trap just for you.

I pull out a special trap that had his head on it. I captured his mother Kaosandra earlier.

Kaos was enraged and he went at me and tried to punch me and I punched him in the face and Kaos went flying and he rebounded and I kicked him in the back and crippled him.

Me: Now. It's time for your Reign of Terror to end.

I trap him in the crystal and Skylands was now free.

We all cheer wildly.

Me: Who's the Minion Now!?

We all laugh.

We all stood before Master Eon.

Master Eon: We can't thank you enough for all of your heroic deeds done for all of Skylands, J.D.

Me: It was no trouble at all Master Eon. Kaos is now trapped inside this Traptanium Crystal.

Master Eon: I see. I can now officially say that we have now seen the last of Kaos and The Darkness.

Varie: We had no idea that The Darkness was out to destroy not only Skylands but also the Entire Universe.

Starfire: I've heard legends about The Darkness.

Raven: He makes my father Trigon look like a saint compared to him.

Terra: I'm glad they're both gone. I hope they never surface again.

Argent: Me too.

Fu: Kaos deserves to be trapped in Traptanium. I hope he learns to like it.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Spyro: Skylands is now officially at peace thanks to all of us.

Me: Yeah. But it won't last forever. There are more villains out there and there will always be more bad guys that will threaten the balance.

Master Eon: That is true.

Me: We would love to stay but we have to get back to Earth. It's our home.

Flynn: I got to say J.D. You are one Awesome Guy! BOOM!

Me: Yeah Flynn. BOOM!

Varie: Yeah. Cali, it was great to work with you.

Cali: Same here Varie. Congratulations to you both on the future wedding.

Varie: Thank you.

Cali: Lori, congratulations to you too.

Lori: Thanks Cali.

Me: Well we got to get back.

Master Eon: J.D. I have something for you.

Master Eon gave me a special bracelet.

Master Eon: Should Skylands be in trouble again, this bracelet will glow red and it will let you know.

Me: Thank you Master Eon.

A vortex opened up and we went through it. This was an awesome adventure. The Traptanium Crystal containing Kaos and his Mother were placed in a wall safe with a big thick door and only I know the combination to get into it. Plus it has a Retina and Fingerprint scanning system.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

This turned out to be really good for me. I played Skylanders for more than 6 years now and it is still an awesome game. I can't wait to see what Skylanders 2018 will hold. Skylanders took a break and did not release a game in 2017 because they decided to take a break. But let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	63. The Ocean of Te Fiti

Lily was in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Starfire, Laney & Crysta and Lisa were in the Control Room.

The Simulator Activated and Lily found herself in the Middle of the Ocean.

She walked on the water and she saw a blue light on a boat. The boat was a Polynesian Sailing Canoe.

Lily: I'm in the movie Moana. One of my favorites. I love this movie.

Lily walked over to the boat and she saw Moana hugging the spirit of her Grandmother.

Moana: I tried, Gramma. I couldn't do it.

Lily: Moana. You can't give up. You've come this far and you can't give up on your people.

Moana: Who are you?

Lily: My name is Lily Loud. I came to help you.

Lily got onto the boat.

Moana: Lily I tried my hardest but it was too much for me.

Lily: I know. But you have a strong spirit and a strong will and love for everyone on your island.

Moana: I know. But the question is Who am I?

Lily: [Singing Divinely] You are a girl that loves your Island and a girl that loves the sea.

Moana: [Singing] It calls me.

Lily: You are the daughter of the village chief. You are descended from voyagers who found their way across the world.

Moana: They call me.

Glowing Blue Polynesian Sailing Canoes appeared and they had the spirits of Moana's Ancestors on them.

Lily: You've delivered them to where you are. You have journeyed farther. You are everything you've learned and more.

Moana: Still it calls me. And the call isn't out there at all it's inside me.

Lily: It's like the tide always falling and rising.

Moana: [to her Grandmother] I will carry you here in my heart you remind me that come what may.

Lily: You know the way.

Moana: I am Moana!

Moana dove into the water and swam down to the bottom and retrieved a glowing green stone. It was the Heart of Te Fiti. The song ended.

Moana got back on the boat.

Moana: Lily. Thank you for reminding me.

Lily: It's no trouble at all. Now we got a job to do.

Moana: Right.

Lily: Lets do it, Together.

Lily extended her hand and she and Moana shook hands.

They both fixed Moana's boat and Lily made a horse of Glowing Water.

Lily: Ready?

Moana: Lets go.

They both went to the island where Te Fiti is said to be.

* * *

When they got there they saw black clouds with ash and soot blowing around.

Lily: Is this it?

Moana: Yes. We have to go passed the Barrier Islands. We do that, we make it to Te Fiti. But Te Kâ the Volcano Demon is going to prevent us from getting there. Te Kâ can't follow us into the water.

Lily: Okay.

As they approached, Ash clouds, lava and red hot smoke billowed up and they saw a fiery monster.

Lily: Is that Te Kâ?

Moana: Yes.

Lightning flashed in Te Kâ's ash clouds and smoke and she was going to make sure they don't get passed her.

Lily fired a blast of water and it hit Te Kâ in the chest and cooled her down and she screeched in pain.

Lily: That oughta cool you down!

Ta Kâ reheated her chest and threw a ball of lava at them and Lily threw and ball of Water at it and cooled it down.

It hit the rocks nearby.

Lily: Is that all you got you overgrown sack of hot air!?

Te Kâ got mad and the lightning in her clouds intensified as she roared.

Moana: Lily here she comes!

Te Kâ fired a stream of Fire and Lily fired a blast of water and the blasts collided and the fire turned into steam and the water hit Te Kâ in the face and she screeched in pain.

They made it passed the Barrier Islands and Te Kâ extended her arm out and was about to grab them when an Eagle came and transformed into the legendary demigod Maui and slashed off Te Kâ's arm and he landed on the boat with us.

Moana: Maui. You came back.

Maui's chest tattoo friend smiled in proudness.

Lily: Maui I presume?

Maui: That's right and you are?

Lily: My name is Lily Loud.

Maui: It's a pleasure.

Moana: But your hook. One more hit and...

Maui: [Chuckles] Te Kâ has got to catch me first. Now get to the island chosen one. Go save the world.

Moana: Maui, thank you.

Lily: We owe you one.

Maui: You're welcome.

Maui then transformed into some kind of bug and flew up to Te Kâ and turned into a whale and made a big splash.

It hurt Te Kâ and Lily and Moana made it to the island and went up the mountain and in the lagoon they saw a hole that looked like someone was resting.

Moana: Te Fiti. It's gone.

Lily: What happened?

Lily and Moana saw Te Kâ and in her chest was a spiral pattern and it matched the spiral on the Heart of Te Fiti and they instantly connected the dots.

Lily: Te Fiti and Te Kâ, they're both one in the same. Te Kâ is Te Fiti.

Moana: Yeah. Now we know.

Maui got Te Kâ extremely angry and Moana held the heart up and it emitted a bright glow and a loud hum.

Lily and Moana walked to the ocean edge.

Moana: Let her come to us.

The ocean in the lagoon split and allowed Moana and Lily to cross and Te Kâ rushed to them without feeling any water.

Lily and Moana were walking on the sand of the ocean floor.

Lily: [Singing] We have crossed the Horizon to find you.

Te Kâ was getting closer.

Moana: [Singing] We know your name.

Lily: They have stolen the heart from inside you.

Moana: But this does not define you.

Lily: This is not who you are.

Te Kâ began to realize that she was made into someone she was not.

Lily and Moana: You know who you are?

Te Kâ leaned in closer and Moana put her head on her head as the song ended.

Moana: Who you truly are.

Te Kâ closed her eyes and Moana placed the heart in the spiral and it glowed green and began cracking apart as leaves, flowers and life grew on Te Kâ and after the rocks broke off they saw Te Fiti, fully restored.

Lily and Moana: Te Fiti.

They were amazed. Te Fiti the spirit of life was fully restored and bringing new life to the island.

Te Fiti was forever indebted to Lily and Moana and she forgave Maui for his recklessness and actions and his hook was repaired. Maui left to go see the world.

As Lily and Moana left for Moana's island, Te Fiti went back to her rest.

Lily and Moana arrived back at Moana's island Motonui and her mom and dad, Sina and Chief Tui arrived onto the beach as they got on.

Moana: Mom! Dad!

Sina: Moana!

Moana hugged her mom and dad.

Moana: I may have gone a little ways past the reef.

Chief Tui: [Chuckles] It suits you.

Moana: Oh mom, dad. This is Lily Loud. She helped me on my journey.

Lily: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sina: Lily, we can't thank you enough for helping Moana.

Moana: Lily was a big help.

Lily: You are so welcome Sina.

The villagers came and were excited to see Moana back safe and sound.

They cheered for both Lily and Moana.

Moana: Lily. I couldn't have done all of this without your help. I thought I was gonna have to turn back but you helped me regain my courage and strength.

Lily: True courage and strength only comes from what's inside your heart. Never forget that.

Moana: I won't.

Moana surprised Lily by taking off her necklace and placing it around Lily's neck.

Lily: You're necklace? But this is yours.

Moana: It's yours now Lily. You helped me save the world and I couldn't have done it without you. You will always have a friend here on Motonui.

Lily was surprised and hugged Moana.

Lily: Thank you Moana.

A vortex opened up.

Lily: I have to go home now. But I will never forget you Moana.

Moana: Me neither.

Chief Tui: Take care, Lily. You will always be welcome at our island.

Lily: Thank you Chief.

Lily waved as she entered the vortex and arrived back home.

The Simulator turned off.

Me: Lily, you were amazing and I didn't know you can sing really well.

Varie: I didn't know either.

Lily: It's a hidden talent I guess.

Starfire: You were amazing Lily.

Laney: I'm so proud of you Little Sis.

Laney and Lily hugged.

Lily: Thank's Laney.

Crysta: I agree with Laney.

Lily: Thank you. All of you.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I recently saw 2016's Moana with my friends and it is Awesome! I loved the epic battle with Te Kâ. The Singing in this movie was awesome. I wanted to start the chapter at the Dark Part of the movie where Moana nearly gives up on her journey. This was a good chapter in my opinion. Let me know what you think.

See you next time.

Moana is owned by Disney Studios.


	64. The Case of the Missing Riley

It starts in my room at the Knudson-Loud Estate.

I am looking at my computer and in a California news web site I saw a strange story.

Me: "Riley Anderson runs away from home. Police baffled." [Gasp] That's awful. "Riley Anderson moved to San Francisco, California from Minneapolis, Minnesota and she is believed to be running away from life." Oh no. We got to help her.

I rush over to Lincoln and Linka's room and explain everything.

Lincoln: (Shocked) What?! Why would she run away from home like this?

Me: My guess is she wants to go back to Minnesota and have her old life back.

Lincoln: That could very well be the reason. But it's not right to run away.

Linka: That's awful and you moved here from Colorado and you are fine with it.

Me: Yeah. I know. Come on lets find her and help her out.

Lincoln: Yeah. Lets do it.

Linka: Lets get the girls involved.

We gather the rest of the Loud Siblings, Varie, Aylene, Starfire, Jessie, Woody, Ed, Edd and Eddy and explain everything.

Lori: That poor girl.

Luna: That is awful dudes.

Laney: I don't blame her. I'd be really sad and upset too if I moved away from home.

Lola: Me too.

Luan: We got to help her.

Eddy: But how? The USA is a big place. She could be anywhere.

Lisa: Siblings and Friends, I have the solution. Follow me.

Lisa took us to her laboratory and we were in front of a super high tech computer.

Me: Wow. This is a huge computer.

Lisa: Yes. It's my super Q-4000 Quatroplex 500 Pentabyte Supercomputer. With it we can find Riley Anderson.

Me: Wow! That is a fancy schmancy computer. Lets see it action.

Lisa: All right. Lets type in her name and where she was from and her personal information.

In seconds it pulled up a map of Minnesota and a photo of her appeared and a red blinking dot appeared and it showed that she was already at her old house in Minnesota.

Me: She's over at her old house already.

Varie: Poor girl.

Lisa: Hang on. It says she's on the move.

Me: She must've gone to a friends house.

Lisa: She's on the move again.

Me: They must've turned her down for a place to stay.

Lori: Shes got nowhere else to go.

Lana: She's miles away from home.

Lily: What are we gonna do?

Me: Only one thing we can do: We got to help her by bringing her here and take care of her until her parents come and get her. Lets go!

I teleport us all to Riley's former home block

We arrive at Riley's old home block.

Me: Hmm. Interesting place.

We see her.

Me: There she is.

Riley was crying hard.

Riley: (Crying) Mommy, Daddy!

Me: Riley.

Riley saw us.

Me: It's all right. We mean you no harm.

Varie: Riley, I know it's hard to move away and it can change you.

Riley: How would you know?

Me: Because like you I had to move from Castle Rock, Colorado to Royal Woods, Michigan. It's a suberb of Detroit. I know it's tough but I quickly adjusted to it. I know you miss everyone here and it's tough to adjust in a new place that you don't know but these things take time.

Lincoln: That's right, Riley.

Linka: Yeah. Just give it some time to adjust.

Riley: Wait a minute, I've seen you all before. You're J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings.

Me: That's right.

Riley: You guys are awesome! I heard you all defeated the evil Black Daffodil Gang.

Varie: That's right.

Riley: Let me see if I can figure you out. (to Lori) You're Lori Loud, the eldest.

Lori: That's right. I'm 17 years old.

Riley: Cool. I heard you have awesome wind powers.

Lori: That's right.

Me: Show her Lori.

Lori spread her wings and had mini tornadoes in her hands.

Riley: Awesome! (To Leni) You're Leni Loud. I saw your fashions in magazines and they're awesome.

Leni: Thank you. I'm totes glad!

Ed: Hello my name is Ed. Leni is my girlfriend.

Leni: That's right Ed.

Riley: Aw. That's so sweet. (To Luna) You're Luna Loud.

Luna: That's right dudette. It's rockin to meet you.

Riley: Same here. I love your music. You rock! (Makes the Rock On hand sign)

Luna: I'm glad I have a fan. I also have Water Powers from the Sirens. Watch.

Luan spreads her wings of Water and she fired a ball of water at a tree and it entombed it in a ball of water and sang to drumbeats. The singing was so enchanting that it attracted criminals from all over like a magnet and pulverized them and police cars arrived and arrested them and drove off.

Riley: That was awesome! (To Luan) You must be Luan. You are the funniest person in the world. I love your jokes.

Luan: I'm glad you think so. This is one thing you can never RUN AWAY from. [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Starfire, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jessie, Woody, Riley and Leni laugh while the other siblings sigh.

Riley: (Laughing) Luan you are hilarious!

Luan: Thank you. I also have Light Powers. Watch.

Luan spread her Yellow Wings and formed a Fairy, a Mermaid, an elf and a Dragon of pure light and they spiraled around and went up into the air and exploded into a dazzling display of fireworks.

Riley: Awesome!

Eddy: Luan is my girlfriend. By the way, the name's Eddy. I like Jawbreakers and Jokes.

Riley: It's a pleasure. Are you talking about the tiny jawbreakers?

Eddy: No way. Those are pathetic. I'm talking about the jawbreakers that are as big as basketballs. Those are the best.

Riley: Wow! Those are huge and they must be really good. (To Lynn) You must be Lynn.

Lynn: That's right. I'm the sports star of the family.

Me: When it comes to sports for Lynn, Riley, there's no stopping her.

Riley: Wow! You have a lot of talent in sports. I play Ice Hockey.

Lynn: Cool. That's one of my favorites too.

Riley: Awesome!

Lynn: Yeah. I also have Earth Powers. Watch.

Lynn spread her wings and an earthquake shook the area and formed a bunch of crystal clusters of many colors.

Riley: Whoa! That was awesome!

Lynn: It was huh. I got my powers when we fought the Black Daffodil Gang.

Riley: Wicked cool! (to Shannon) I don't think I've seen you before.

Shannon: I was adopted into the Loud Family. My name is Shannon "Gaz" Loud. Former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Me: Shannon's parents were serial killers and they abused her terribly. She became a member of the Black Daffodil to get revenge on them.

Riley: Oh man. That's terrible.

Shannon: It's okay. It's all water under the bridge. I've forgiven them.

Riley: That's good. (To Lucy) You must be Lucy. The Dark Goth of the Family.

Lucy: That's right. I'm into vampires and everything dark.

Riley: I heard you destroyed Henry Kane in Chicago.

Lucy: That's correct. He was an evil monster that needed to be destroyed forever. I have Dark Powers. Watch.

Lucy spread her black wings and her eyes turned into the Demon Eyes and she found a man holding a woman at knifepoint and she fired a blast of Black Lightning at him and zapped him and the woman got away.

Lucy: Let fear consume you for your crimes.

The man started seeing everything as a horrific place and a paddy wagon arrived and 2 men wrapped him in a strait jacket and took him away to a mental institution.

Riley: Wow! That was awesome. What did you do to that man?

Lucy: I competely destroyed his mind and sanity with fear and paranoia. I zapped him with my Black Lightning and it consumed him with fear, distrust and paranoia.

Riley: Whoa. That is powerful. I heard you can also kill spirits.

Lucy: Only when they deserve it.

Riley: Wow. That is cool. (To Laney) You must be Laney.

Laney: That's right. I'm the bookworm, artist and gardener of the family.

Riley: Neat. I like reading books and gardening too. I heard you have awesome plant powers.

Laney: You heard right. Watch.

Laney spread her wings and touched the ground and grew a tree that actually grows money in the middle of the cul de sac.

Riley: Laney, that's amazing. I've heard of that expression "Money Grows on Trees" and you made it literal.

All the kids and people came out and grabbed alot of money.

Laney: That's not all. Watch.

She then grew a bunch of fruit trees and bushes.

Riley: Wow. Laney you have an amazing green thumb.

Laney: That's what I get told by everyone. Oh. This is my friend Crysta.

Laney had Crysta on her left shoulder.

Riley: Oh wow. It's a pleasure.

Crysta: Same here.

Laney: I can also do this.

Laney called a bunch of Loons with her animal communication powers and they flew in and did all sorts of aerial tricks and Laney flew up and she and the Loons did a message in the air. It said Lori and Bobby 4Ever.

Laney: What do you think?

Riley: That was awesome!

Lori: Laney that was so sweet.

Laney: Thanks Lori.

Riley: (To Lana) You must be Lana. The little handyman.

Lana: That's right. I do toilets, sinks, showers and cars.

Riley: You're quite the mechanic.

Me: When it comes to the houses internal and external plumbing, Lana can fix it all.

Lana: Yep. I have ice powers. Watch.

Lana spread her wings and she had ice and snow swirling around her hands. She saw a policeman chasing after an armed robber and she fired a blue beam and froze him in ice.

Policeman: Whoa. (Sees Lana wave at him) Hey thanks a lot!

Lana: You're welcome!

The Policeman called for a truck and the truck came and they lifted the ice block into it and went off.

Riley: Wow. That is awesome.

Lana: I know. It's a perfect way to freeze the competition.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Lana.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Riley: (Laughs) That was a good one. (To Lola) You must be Lola, the Beauty Pageant Queen.

Lola: That's right. I have won lots of Beauty Pageants and more. I also have fire powers. Watch.

Lola spread her wings and saw a burgler trying to break into a home in broad daylight.

Lola: Oh no you don't.

She fired a flame laser at his sneakers and set them on fire.

Burglar: Aaaahh! Fire!

Starts running around and the family comes out and put him out and wrestles him to the ground.

A Police car shows up and arrests him.

Riley: Wow! Lola that was intense.

Lola: I know. Fire is a very dangerous force. It can destroy everything in it's path.

Riley: I know.

Penny: My name is Penny. I was adopted.

Riley: Oh wow. It's a pleasure.

Penny: I was saved by Lincoln and Linka.

Riley: I heard about that. You were kidnapped from New York to find the largest diamond in the world.

Penny: That's right.

Me: Madam Medusa and Mr. Snoops were known as the Gulf Coast Bandits. They stole treasure from pirate caves all over the Gulf Coast from Florida to Texas.

Riley: That's big. (To Lisa) You must be Lisa, the scientist.

Lisa: That is correct. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Riley: Same here. I heard alot about your achievements in the scientific and medical world.

Lisa: That's correct. Being a genius is both a blessing and a curse though I believe in neither.

Riley: I can understand that. (to Lily) And you must be Lily.

Lily: That's right. I'm 15 months old but I look like a 10-year-old because of the Glowing Water of Coventina.

Riley: Wow.

Lily: Watch.

Lily spread her wings and fired a blast of glowing blue water at a kid bullying a kid and it got him all wet to the bone. The bully ran away screaming for his mommy.

Lily: Yeah you better run!

Riley: Whoa! That water has the same kind of light as Chel.. Cherne..

Lisa: Cherenkov Radiation. It's the blue glow of an underwater nuclear reactor.

Riley: Cherenkov Radiation. Thank you Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Lily: Yeah. That's unusual isn't it?

Riley: Yeah. But that's awesome. (To Lincoln) You must be Lincoln.

Lincoln: That's right. I'm the only son in my family.

Riley: Oh wow. I may not have a big family like yours but you guys are totally gifted.

Lincoln: Thank's Riley. I have lightning powers.

Linka: Me too. I'm Linka Loud by the way. Lincoln's twin sister from an alternate dimension.

Riley: That is too complicated for me.

Linka: It was complicated for me too.

Lincoln: But watch this.

Lincoln and Linka spread their wings and they see a man and woman driving a car and shooting at police as they drove by and fired lightning from their hands at the car and melted it and their guns. The police arrested the couple.

Lincoln: That showed them.

Riley: Wow! That was electrifying!

Lincoln: I know.

Varie: My name is Varie Knudson. I'm J.D.'s fiance.

Riley: Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations by the way.

Varie: Thank you. The wedding is not for 10 years.

Starfire: It's a pleasure to meet you Riley. My name is Starfire.

Riley: THE Starfire? You're one of my favorite superheroes.

Starfire: I am honored that I have a fan.

Riley: You are an awesome superheroine.

Aylene: My name is Aylene Carter. I moved to Royal Woods from West Virginia.

Riley: It's a pleasure.

Aylene: I'm the dinosaur adventurer and archer.

Riley: That's cool.

Jessie: My name is Jessie Bannon. I'm an adventurer and future scientist.

Riley: Cool.

Woody: I'm Woody Woodpecker.

Riley: Woody Woodpecker!? Awesome. I watch your show all the time. It's awesome.

Woody: It's nice to know I have lots of fans.

Riley: It's really nice to meet you all. But I don't think I'm ready to go back to San Francisco.

Me: Well. You can come stay with us until you're ready to go or you can wait until your parents come and get you.

Riley: Thank you J.D.

5 different color lights shined out of Riley and out came the embodiments of her emotions: JOY, SADNESS, ANGER, DISGUST, and FEAR.

Riley saw them.

Riley: Wha? Who are all of you?

Joy: We are your emotions. I'm your Joy.

Disgust: I'm your Disgust and is that a money tree? Ew!

Anger: I'm your Anger! Hey shut up over there!

Sadness: I'm your Sadness. I'm sorry.

Fear: And I'm your Fear. (Screams) What's that?

Me: This is amazing. These are the physical embodiments of her emotions.

Lisa: Indeed.

Riley: But how are you guys out here and not inside me?

Joy: We don't have any idea ourselves. But running away is not a good idea. Its ruined your parents.

Riley: I know. But I can't go back to San Francisco. It's so hard for me.

Sadness: It's sad. (Crying)

Me: Come on. Lets all go back to our house.

We all beam back to the Knudson-Loud Estate and Riley was amazed at where we live. Riley was given a tour. She was allowed to stay in one of the guest bedrooms for a while or until her parents came.

I got on the phone and called Riley's parents.

San Francisco, California.

At the Anderson's house, Riley's mom and dad were very nervous.

The phone rang and Mr. Anderson picked it up.

Mr. Anderson: Hello?

Me: (On the Phone) Hello is this Mr. Anderson?

Mr. Anderson: This is he.

Me: Good day to you. My name is J.D. Knudson and I have good news. We found your daughter Riley. She was all the way up in Minnesota.

Mr. Anderson let out a sigh of relief knowing Riley was safe.

Mr. Anderson: That's wonderful news. Wait. Did you say you're J.D. Knudson as in J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings that defeated the Black Daffodil Gang?

Me: That's Right.

Mr. Anderson: It's an honor to talk to you. I'm so glad that Riley is safe. She must be with you in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Me: That's right. Would you like to talk to her?

Mr. Anderson: Please.

Me: Riley.

Riley picked up the phone.

Riley: [On the Phone] Hello dad.

Mr. Anderson: Thank goodness you're safe sweetheart.

Riley: (Crying) I'm sorry I ran away dad. I hate San Francisco and I want my old life back in Minnesota. I went back to Minnesota to get it back but it was all for nothing. My old friends don't want anything to do with me anymore! I don't want to go back to San Francisco! I want my old life back!

Mr. Anderson: Honey I know it was a big adjustment and I'm sorry. I never should have pushed you into liking it. We love you honey and I tell you what. We'll pack up and move to Michigan with you.

Riley: Really?

Mr. Anderson: Of course. We love you honey.

Riley: Thank you dad.

Mr. Anderson: You're welcome honey. Put J.D. back on.

Riley: Okay.

Me: (On the Phone) I'm so sorry Riley ran away Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson: Call me Bill. We're going to move to Royal Woods and be with Riley. I can tell she likes you guys.

Me: That's wonderful Bill. We like Riley too. She's a huge fan of ours and I can tell she has a strong spirit. If I may make a suggestion, how about moving into one of our guest houses. We would love to add another family to our estate.

Bill: That's wonderful. It will take some doing but we'll be right over in 1 week.

Me: I'll talk it over with my mom and dad and we'll see... Actually here's my dad. Here dad.

Sumner: (On the phone) Hello.

Bill: Are you J.D.'s dad?

Sumner: Yes, I'm Sumner Knudson.

Bill: It's a pleasure to talk to you. I'm Bill Anderson, Riley's dad. J.D. and the Loud Siblings found our daughter in Minnesota and she is with you guys.

Sumner: That's right.

Bill: J.D. suggested that we move into one of the guest houses to be with Riley. Is that all right with you?

Sumner: That's fine with me. I can tell Riley is happier here than in San Francisco.

Bill: Oh great. We'll be right over in a week.

Sumner: See you then. Bye.

1 Week Later.

Bill and Jill Anderson, Riley's mom and dad were reunited with Riley and Dad showed them around the 1st Guest House and they loved it. They moved in immediately and Riley felt right at home. Riley now goes to Royal Woods Elementary School in the 6th Grade. Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Anger, and Fear have the ability to change into jewelry and they chose a bracelet. Riley met Raven, Terra, Argent, Kole, Bumblebee, Volcana, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jeri, the Jedi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and our friends Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach.

Riley was fast adjusting to her new home in Royal Woods. It was great for her.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I got the idea for this chapter from 2015's Inside Out. This was an interesting movie. Psychologists called this movie a textbook example of what a person is thinking. I didn't see this movie but I heard it was a great movie. I saw the ending at WalMart and it was sad. No spoilers to those that have not seen it. This was truely a fascinating one for me. I was having a nasty case of Writer's Block until I got the idea for this chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Inside out belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios.


	65. Snow Way Out

It was a snowy day and it started at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson Estate.

[Inside the house, Leni turns on her dryer and points it to a pot of goulash, as her way of defrosting it.]

 **Leni:** "Dinner's almost ready, guys!"

[The camera zooms out, showing Me, Varie, Aylene, Riley, Jessie, Starfire, Raven, Terra, the Ed's, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Ino, Hinata and the Loud siblings (except Lana and Lily) watching what Leni is doing.]

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, Leni, what are you doing?"

 **Leni:** "Defrosting the goulash Dad left us."

Me: I don't think a hair dryer is gonna do you any good.

Laney: Yeah. That'll take hours.

Jessie: I tried this once and it didn't work.

 **Lori** : "Maybe you should try the stove."

 **Leni:** "Good idea. I was worried this would give goulash split-ends, anyway."

 **Lana:** "Forget the goulash! My favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher is holding a contest tonight at the Burpin' Burger!"

Me: Bobbie Fletcher? The world famous NASCAR Racing Champion?

Lana: That's right J.D. [fantasy of Lana winning the wrapper appears.] "Whoever finds a burger with a tire mark wrapper gets to be an honorary member of her pit crew!"

 **Bobbie** : [in Lana's imagination, opens the window of her car and the window of her racing helmet.] "I see you got the winning wrapper! Welcome aboard, Lana!"

[Lana, in a racing outfit, holds a burger wrapper with tire tracks that reads **WINNER**. End fantasy with Lana in the same pose]

 **Lana:** "I know what you're gonna say. Mom and Dad left us plenty of food to eat while they're away for the weekend, but-"

[The horn on Vanzilla honks. Lana notices her we all left and are now in the car. Starfire, Naruto, Sakura, Fuu, Rin, Ino and Hinata are flying and Terra is on a chunk of floating rock]

 **Lincoln:** "You had us at "Burpin' Burger"!"

 **Lana:** [eagerly grabs her coat] "HOPS! JACKET JUMP!"

[Hops hops right into Lana's jacket and winks at Lana]

 **Lana:** [rushes out the door] "Whoo-hoo! Yeah!"

 **Lisa:** "Everyone, I'd like to call your attention to the rapidly descending ice crystals, street name, snow!"

 **Lana:** "Fine, Lis. You can stay here and eat the goulash."

 **Lisa:** "I call shotgun!" [rushes in]

Me: Wait. Where's Lily?

Lori: Oh, she's got a small cold and Sasuke is taking care of her.

Me: Oh man. That stinks. I hate it when people get sick.

Lincoln: Yeah. It's no fun.

Naruto: That's very nice of him. I'll have to tell him Thank you when we get back.

* * *

[Burpin' Burger. Lori parks Vanzilla and the we get out to the promotion stand]

 **Announcer:** "Please welcome racing champion, Bobbie Fletcher!"

[Bobbie's car comes up onto the stage with the crowd cheering. She gets out and takes off her helmet]

Me: Whoo-Hoo! Bobbie!

 **Lana:** "Yes!"

 **Lola:** "There she is!"

 **Bobbie:** "Thanks for coming out, racing fans! I wanna give a huge thanks to my sponsor, Burpin' Burger. Let me tell ya, you can't get past the starting line without quality fuel, and mine is right here." [holds up a burger] "The Big Belcher with extra pickles." [takes a bite]

[The crowd cheers some more]

 **Bobbie:** "I can't wait to have one of you folks on my pit crew. All you gotta do is find the burger wrapper that looks just like this." [holds up the wrapper with tired tracks that reads **WINNER** ] "Ladies and gentlemen, start your stomachs!" [waves the green flag]

[A horn blares and the crowd rushes into the restaurant]

Employee: Welcome to Burpin Burger.

 **Lana:** "We'd like 30 Big Belchers please."

 **Employee:** "Okay, that'll be $50. Wait a minute. J.D. Knudson?"

Me: That's right. (I am in a fur parka covering my head leaving my face visible)

Employee: Oh wow! You are a legend all over Michigan and the United States. I almost did not recognize you.

Me: Sorry. It's cold out there.

Employee: That's alright. Heroes get a discount. That'll be $25.

 **Lana:** "Uh, don't worry, guys. I got this." [rummages through her pocket and picks out a gross wad with a bunch of stuff stuck to it] "Let's see. My gum collection...banana peel...owl's foot...ah, here it is." [gives the employee a coupon]

 **Employee:** "Oh. One of our Kids Eat Free coupons. Great." [beat] "Wait. Did you just say owl's foot?"

 **Luan:** "Yeah! Isn't she a hoot?" [laughs]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Riley, the Ed's, Raven, and Terra laugh.

Me: (Laugh) Good one Luan.

Raven: (Laughs) Hoot. I just got it.

 **Employee:** [unimpressed] "Next."

* * *

[We are waiting and Lana brings them their burgers]

Laney: Oh boy. I love these burgers.

 **Lana:** "I know you do Lanes. Alright, guys, dig in."

[We all chow down on our burgers. When we finish, Lana looks for the wrapper, but none of them are the one]

 **Leni:** "Sorry we didn't find the winning wrapper, Lana."

Terra: Yeah. It's not here.

Me: Sorry, Lana.

[Hops wipes a tear from Lana with his tongue. Lisa is observing the snow]

 **Lisa:** "The frozen precipitation is accumulating rapidly. I suggest we skedaddle."

 **Lana:** "Wait! Don't you guys want another round?"

 **Lynn:** [astonished] "We can have seconds?"

Laney: Why not. I'm still hungry.

Me: Me too.

Varie: I could go for another round.

 **Lincoln:** "How are we gonna pay for it?"

* * *

[Lana peeks out from behind the trash bin and notices the coupon still jutting out from the register]

 **Lana:** "Hops. Sticky snag."

[Hops grabs the coupon with his tongue]

 **Lana:** [snatches it] "Bull's eye." [goes to the counter] "I'll take more burgers, please. And I have another coupon." [gives it to the employee]

 **Employee:** [groans with the coupon stuck to his hand] "Why is it so sticky?"

[Lana and Hops wink. Another round of burgers later, everyone except Me, Varie, Aylene, Laney, Starfire, and Lana look queasy from eating their seconds. Lola belches]

 **Lana:** "Ugh. Still nothing. We have to order more burgers!"

Laney: Lana, I think I've had enough.

 **Lisa:** "Uh, in light of the worsening meteorological conditions..." [burps] "...perhaps we should follow the lead of the other patrons and amscray."

[The others are leaving]

 **Hefty Blonde:** "Come on. Hurry, hurry, hurry."

 **Unknown Woman:** "I do not like the look of that sky."

 **Lana:** "Oh, let them leave. That'll make our chances even better. Come on, you guys, one more round."

[The others groan in nausea]

 **Lincoln:** [queasy] "I can't eat anything else."

 **Luan:** [nauseated] "I can't even joke about burgers right now."

 **Lana:** "You don't have to eat 'em. Hops and I will take them home for breakfast."

[Hops burps and the others minus Naruto, Fu, Starfire, Hinata and Riley sigh]

Me: Good thinking Lana. I could use a little snack for down the road.

Varie: Me too.

Aylene: Same here.

Riley: I'll take some home.

Laney: Good thinking Lana.

 **Lana:** "Great. Be right back. Don't move." [grabs Hops and steps on Leni's legs out of the booth to the dumb blonde's shock]

* * *

[Lana is behind the bin again and the coupon is still jutting out. Hops fires his tongue, but this time, the employee puts a meal on the counter, causing his tongue to hide the shake dispenser, pouring shake on the floor and making the employee slip and fall]

 **Lana:** "Let's try that again, buddy."

[Hops lands his tongue on the coupon this time, but the employee grabs it]

 **Employee:** "Hey, you little sneak!" [tears up the coupon] "You want more burgers, you gotta pay for them!"

Lana: [nervous] "Okay, um, not a prob." [gathers up loose change under the booths, in the potted plants plus a worm for Hops, under the table with some gum, and in the ball pit; pours little change and some junk on the counter] "30 more burgers, please."

 **Employee:** [grossed out] "Jeez." [reaches for one of the pieces of junk]

 **Lana:** [grabs it] "Whoops. That's my chicken beak."

[The employee, disgusted, takes the rest, puts it in the register, and gives Lana the burgers]

 **Employee:** "Are you guys almost done? I wanna get outta here. I rode my bike to work."

 **Lana:** "Don't worry. We'll be leaving soon. I got a great feeling about this batch."

* * *

[All the wrappers are unwrapped]

 **Lincoln:** "Sorry, Lana. I don't have it."

 **Luna:** "Me neither, dude."

Laney: It's not here either.

 **Luan:** "Same here. I guess that's a wrap!" [laughs and realizes the bad timing] "Oh. Sorry."

[Only one wrapper left. Lana opens it up, and it's not the winner]

 **Lana:** [heartbroken] "Dang it. I guess I'm not gonna be on Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew."

 **Me:** Lana, is this the wrapper you're looking for?

[I am actually holding the winning wrapper]

 **Lana:** [overjoyed] "J.D.! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND IT!" [takes it and laughs]

Laney: All right J.D.!

 **Employee:** "Finally." [puts on his helmet and closes up the counter]

 **Lana:** [laughs some more] "Finding this wrapper means the world to me. Thanks for all your help, guys."

Me: No problem Lana.

Varie: It was our pleasure.

Aylene: I'm glad we could help out.

Riley: Me too.

Starfire: It was Glorius.

Raven: I'm glad we could help too.

Eddy: Same here.

Laney: Glad to help sis.

 **Lynn:** "Alright, now let's get home so I can let 'em rip in privacy."

 **Lucy:** [gags; to Luna and Luan] "Can I bunk with you guys tonight?"

[They're about to leave. Leni opens the door and walks into some white stuff, making us all gasp]

 **Leni:** "Oops. This must be the closet where they keep their snow."

 **Lincoln:** "No, Leni. We're snowed in."

[Outside shows that they are indeed trapped]

Me: The snow piled up really fast and now we're trapped!

 **Luna:** "Aw, man. Are we gonna be stuck here all night?"

 **Employee:** [devastated] "No! I just worked a 12-hour shift! I can't take another second in this greasy dungeon!"

[He tries to cycle his way through the snow, but it's useless. The kids pull him out and put him in a chair]

 **Luan:** "Sorry, buddy, there's snow way out!" [giggles]

[The employee starts crying.]

Me: Don't worry guys. I got this. Stand back. Lola, care to help?

Lola: You bet J.D. (Lola spreads her fire wings)

Me: How about you Starfire?

Starfire: It would be my pleasure. (Her eyes glow green and her wings are spread)

Me: Let's Fire it Up!

Me and Lola fired Fire blasts and Starfire fires her laser vision at the snow and it melts some of it and it clears the doorway.

Aylene: Let me help.

Aylene fires a stream of fire and it hits the snow and clears the way.

Employee: Wow! You guys are incredible!

Lori: I know. We get that alot.

Lisa: This snow is still fresh.

Naruto: Let me blow some of it away!

Me, Lola, Starfire and Aylene stop.

Me: Go for it little brother.

Naruto: **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!**

Naruto fired a huge blast of wind and it blew some of the snow away.

Lori: Nice job Naruto. Let me help.

Lori spread her wings and fired a wind blast and blew some of the snow away.

Employee: Wow! You guys have lots of superpowers.

Terra: We're all unique in a sort of way.

Terra and Lynn form a scoop-shape rock each and they shovel the snow away.

Fu: Let me help out.

Naruto: Go for it Fu.

FU: **THUNDER FUNERAL: FEAST OF LIGHTNING!**

Fu fired 3 lightning bolts and they melted the snow on contact.

Me: Good shot Fu!

Raven and Lucy use their dark powers to move, melt and blow the snow.

Lucy: Raven you are incredible.

Raven: Thank you Lucy.

Laney uses her plant powers and forms giant bulldozers and they push the snow away.

Crysta: Good thinking Laney.

Laney: Thanks Crysta.

Luan: Let me light things up.

Luan spread her yellow wings and fired a light beam and melted some of the snow.

Eddy: Go Luan!

Edd took a flashlight out.

Edd: Drat! I left my Magnifying Glass at home!

Lana: Here try this Double D.

Announcer: MAGNIFYING GLASS MAGISWORD!

Edd: Bless you Lana.

Lana: You're also gonna need a stronger flashlight. Here.

Annoucer: FLASHLIGHT MAGISWORD!

Edd: Perfect.

Edd held the Flashlight Magisword and shined the light into the Magnifying Glass Magisword and it focused the beam of Light and created a powerful laser that melted all the snow on contact.

Edd: That was pure genius Lana.

Lana: Thanks Double D.

Lincoln: I admit it was. Linka, lets do this!

Linka: You got it.

Lincoln and LInka spread their lightning wings and fired lightning at the snow and melted some of it.

Sakura: Lets help out Ino!

Ino: You got it Sakura!

Sakura and Ino use Lady Tsunade's Super Strength and use an outdoor dining table as a plow and push the snow away.

Hinata: I got this.

Fu: Get em Hinata!

Hinata: **GENTLE FIST!**

She landed a Gentle Fist Strike and it blew some of the snow away.

Me: Nice job Hinata.

We melt all the snow around the area and Vanzilla is visible.

Me: We're free!

* * *

[We are now in Vanzilla]

 **Lori:** "We literally did it guys!"

Me: Aw. It was nothing.

 **Lola:** Good thinking J.D.

Me: Thank you.

Varie: We sure did a good job huh?

Ed: You said it Varie.

Edd: I concur.

Eddy: This was awesome guys!

Laney: We all pulled together and got out.

[Lori tries to start the engine up, but it doesn't start]

 **Lana:** "Hmm...better check the engine block." [opens the hood] "Of ice?"

[The others groan]

Me: This engine is totally frozen solid.

 **Lori:** [groans while looking at her phone] "There's no signal here! I'm gonna warm up inside and use the landline!"

Lola: Don't worry guys we got this.

Me and Lola use our fire and thaw the engine out.

Lola: Lori! The engine's thawed out!

Lori gets in and starts Vanzilla.

Lori: It works again!

We all cheer and we were driving down the road home when we see a car broken down on the side of the road and the driver is none other than Bobbie Fletcher.

 **Lana:** "Wait! That's Bobbie Fletcher! Stop, guys! We have to help her!"

Me: Let's go.

We drive back.

 **Lana:** "Excuse me, Ms. Fletcher? What happened?"

 **Bobbie:** "Engine died. This baby can hit 210 in the straightaway, but throw a little snow at her and she conks out."

[Lana looks at the engine]

 **Lana:** "Mind if I-"

 **Bobbie:** "It's all yours."

* * *

[Lana is working on the engine]

 **Lana:** "See if she'll turn over now."

[Bobbie tries it and it works]

 **Bobbie:** "Dang. My pit crew isn't even that fast. What's your name, sport?"

 **Lana:** [proud] "Lana Loud."

 **Bobbie:** "Well, thank you, Lana Loud." [gives Lana her business card] "Give me a call when you're 18. I could use someone like you on my team. Congratulations on winning the contest. Hold onto that when you're 18. You're going far."

 **Lana:** "Wow! Thanks! I will!"

[Her siblings cheer]

 **Lori:** "Way to go, Lana."

Me: That's our Little Handyman. She has lots of talent.

Bobbie: Thanks for all your help guys. You guys are amazing with those powers. I saw you guys melting the snow. It was awesome.

Me: Thanks Ms. Fletcher.

Varie: I'm glad we were able to help get everyone out of the snow.

Aylene: Me too.

Bobbie: You're welcome. See you next race.

Me: Go burn some rubber!

Bobbie: I will.

Bobbie zooms off.

We all cheer for her as she races off.

We arrive back home and warm up by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. I am drinking hot tea with Lola and Sakura.

Me: This was an amazing winter experience.

Varie: You said it.

Jessie: This was an adventure all on it's own.

Aylene: No kidding Jessie.

Riley: The best part was that Lana got a job offering on Bobbie Fletcher's Pit Crew. She is gonna rock NASCAR.

Lana: You said it guys. Thanks for all your help.

Me: It was our pleasure.

Laney: You said it.

Laney winks at the camera and it iris in.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do this one after some thought. The snowstorm in this one reminded me of the March 2003 Snowstorm. When I used to live in Perry Park, Colorado near Larkspur, 6 feet of snow fell in 3 days. It was intense. We called it the Storm of the Century back then. It broke a lot of trees and damaged a lot of houses. Also what really surprised me about this episode was that Bobbie Fletcher was voiced by Karsyn Elledge, the niece and granddaughter of NASCAR Racing Legends Dale Earnhart Sr. and Dale Earnhart Jr. She is amazing. I also love Danica Patrick. She is awesome. I hope you guys like this one. This one was a good challenge for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	66. The Nature Sisters Cometh

It starts with Riley and Laney were reading books in Laney's Jungle Room while listening to music on the Radio.

Laney: This sure is peaceful huh Riley?

Riley: You said it Laney. Reading is a perfect way to take your mind off everything stressful.

Laney: True to that.

As they read, the music was interrupted by a news report.

News Reporter: Attention! Attention! We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent warning. Chandler Henderson has just escaped from the Kalamazoo Regional Mental Hospital. He is extremely dangerous and the police believe he is out for revenge. Lock all your doors and windows immediately.

Laney: (Panicked) Chandler has escaped?!

Riley: Who is Chandler?

Laney: You would hate him Riley. He's a kid that went to my school a while back. He is the worst bully in my school. His favorite target was me. He used to beat me up all the time until I stood up to him. I beat him and he revealed a diabolical plot to burn down the school and frame J.D. for it. He is a homicidal maniac and he tried to hurt some of my friends by having his birthday party at the Sewage Treatment Plant and have another party at the Nuclear Power Plant.

Riley: Whoa! This guy sounds like he's a monster.

Laney: He is really bad. He makes the worst kid killers look like saints compared to him. Even though he hasn't killed anyone.

Riley: We have to stop him!

Laney: Yeah. Lets. But lets tell everyone first.

Laney & Crysta and Riley went to tell us.

Lori: Are you serious!?

Luna: That narcissistic psycho Chandler escaped and is out to get us!?

Luan: That little jerk just can't take a hint!

Lynn: I'm gonna go pulverize that arrogant little jerk into oblivion!

Leni: Save seconds for me!

Laney: Guys! This is my fight. It's me he wants. I'm the one that beat him up so it's my fight.

Lincoln: Okay. Lets let Laney fight him. She beat him before and she can do it again.

Linka: I agree.

Starfire: If Laney can do it then we can't stop her.

Robin: I agree.

Cyborg: Me too. You can do it Little Missy.

Laney: Thanks guys.

* * *

20 minutes later, Laney was standing outside in the block where the Loud House once stood and she was ready for action. She had her scarf tied around her waist and her wings were spread.

As she waited everyone in the block was locking their doors and closing their windows tight.

?: Laney.

Laney saw her neighbor Mr. Grouse.

Laney: Mr. Grouse. Good to see you again.

Mr. Grouse: You too. Go pulverize that menace to society.

Laney: I will. I'll make him pay for everything he has done.

Mr. Grouse closed his window and locked it tight.

Laney was waiting until she saw a fence shatter and out of the dust was Chandler.

Laney: Hello Chandler.

Chandler: Scarfy. How nice of you to save me the trouble of having to hunt you down.

Laney: I thought we were rid of you for good Chandler. How did you escape from the Asylum?

Chandler: It's quite a story if you don't mind my bragging. [Cuts to a flashback. Chandler sees that his cell was left unguarded for a while and he used a lockpick made from a discarded bobbypin that he kept in his pants pocket and he picked the lock and open the door and knocked out a guard and took his billy club. Then he disabled the guards and got out fast as the Lockdown alarm sounded. Flashback ends]

Laney: That was genius. You surprised me. But I will not be holding back like I did in the school!

Chandler: I won't go easy on you either.

Laney: Bring it on you Psycho!

Laney charged and punched him in the face and kicked him in the nose. Blood was pouring out of Chandler's nose.

Chandler: You bratty girl! You broke my nose!

Laney: I'm about to break more than that!

Laney kicked him in the stomach and punch him in the mouth and knocked some of his teeth out. Laney then used her plant powers and vines wrapped around Chandler and they threw him into the sky and Laney flew up and pile drived him into the street with incredible force.

KRABOOM!

Me: Holy mackerel

Varie: Unbelievable!

Aylene: Laney destroyed him!

When the dust and smoke cleared Chandler was in a crater mangled up.

Laney: You're finished Chandler. You will never terrorize all of Royal Woods again.

Laney started walking away. But Chandler somehow got up out of the hole and was in a lot of pain. Laney saw this.

Laney: How did you survive that beating?

Chandler: I've gained some new tricks since we last fought. You see, I made a deal.

Laney: What deal?

Chandler: I sold my soul to the Devil for the power to destroy all of my enemies. I now can do this.

Chandler then shocked everyone by forming evil plant monster vines that were thirsty for blood and they had spit dripping from their mouths that was acid.

Laney: You now have plant powers like me!

Chandler: Yes I do. But the name Chandler Henderson is no more. Call me Carnivora! (Evil Laughter)

Laney: So this is what it's like to have an Arch Nemesis.

Chandler/Carnivora: So it is.

Laney notices something around Chandler's neck. It was an evil looking medallion.

Laney: [In her head] That medallion must be the source of his power and I'll bet that his life force is linked to it. Destroy it and Chandler dies.

Laney formed a plant vine and ripped the monster apart.

Riley was watching the battle in sheer amazement from a different angle. But she started thinking about how to help Laney.

Riley: (In her head) I have to do something to help Laney. I wish I had the power to help her out.

A leaf suddenly appeared out of nowhere and touched Riley on her forehead and leaves, flower petals, and blades of grass swirled around her in a tornado.

When it died down Riley was forever changed. She had green clothes that were like Rey's in Star Wars VII and she had wings made of leaves and she had a green leaf emblazoned on her forehead.

Riley: Whoa. I feel strange and why does my back feel so heavy?

Riley's eyes were now emerald green and she saw her wings and she was in shock.

Riley: Where'd these wings come from!? Wait a second.

Riley then grew a blueberry bush with her left hand.

Riley: I have plant powers like Laney. This is awesome! (Sees her clothes) I have awesome clothes. Green was never my favorite color but I like it now. Now it's time to help out!

Riley flew over to Laney and she formed a cactus pistol and fired a cactus ball and it hit Chandler in the head and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Riley: Laney!

Riley landed by Laney and Laney gasped in shock.

Laney: Riley, you have plant powers too?

Riley: Yeah. I just got them. I don't know how this happened but I now have plant powers like you do.

Laney: I can see that. Maybe J.D. can look this up when we get back. He has a really cool book about all the legends of the world and he may tell you how you got your powers.

Riley: Maybe. But lets kick Chandler's butt into oblivion!

Laney: Yeah!

Chandler pulled the cactus ball out of his head and Laney and Riley dealt him a flyswatter kick and sent him flying and they both formed vines and they entangled Chandler and two more vines appeared and they had mouths and they squirted acid into Chandler's eyes and burned him as he screamed in excruciating pain.

Laney and Riley flew up to him and punched and kicked him into the next century.

Laney ripped the necklace off of him and the vines let him go.

Chandler felt that his necklace was gone.

Chandler: Give me my necklace back!

Laney: Not this time. Join the rest of your family in the Netherworld!

Laney dropped it onto the ground and crushed it. Shattering it into a thousand pieces.

A beam of light hit Chandler and he became a skeleton and became a pile of dust.

Riley: Whoa. What happened to him?

Laney: When I destroyed the necklace the deal he made was broken. His life force was linked to it and the Devil took him to the Netherworld.

Riley: Well good riddance

Laney: Yeah. I'm finally free.

Laney broke down crying and Riley comforted her. Her nightmare was finally over.

Riley: It's all right Laney. Just let it all out. Just let it all out.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Jessie, Woody, Jeri, Naruto and the girls, Sasuke, Kakashi, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Kole, Bumblebee, Volcana, Argent, The Ed's, The Loud Siblings, Lynn Sr., Rita and Joey came over. Riley revealed everything.

Laney was still crying and I looked up how Riley got her powers in my Legends book. The police were with us.

Me: I found it. Riley was given plant powers because of the Leaf of Ninsar, the Goddess of Plants in Sumerian Mythology. She gives her powers over all of plants to anyone who is more than willing to help others in need. But they can only be given to that person when they are witnessing a battle with another who has been given plant powers because of the Diamond of Gaia.

Lori: That's amazing. Riley, this must be a huge shock to you.

Riley: Yes it is. I now have powers like most of you.

Bill: This is quite a shock. Jill what do you think?

Jill: I think Riley looks awesome with plant powers.

Lynn Sr.: Trust me Bill. We were shocked to discover that Laney got Plant Powers because of the Diamond of Gaia. But soon some more of our family started getting powers one by one.

Bill: I can believe it Lynn. Your family is amazing.

Luna: Poor Laney. She must be so overjoyed now that her nightmare is over.

Riley: Actually, she destroyed Chandler. Not only is her nightmare over but she technically made her first kill.

Laney: (Crying hard) It's true guys. I killed Chandler. I'm so sorry.

Luna: Oh Laney, it's not your fault dude.

Me: Laney, you had to do what was right. You saved a lot of people today.

Naruto: J.D.'s right Laney. I know what it's like to make your first kill. When you're a shinobi, killing is part of our job. We have to do whatever it takes to protect everyone.

Sakura: That's right. We may not like it but sometimes we will have no choice but to kill.

Sasuke: Yeah. I know it's hard but we are still human.

Kakashi: It's hard Laney. Sometimes people will have to kill to not only protect themselves but also to protect those that they care about the most.

Officer Paul: I know how you feel Laney. But the truth is that Chandler was one of those people that will never change.

Officer Stacy: He's right. Chandler was a total maniac and a criminal that will never be rehabilitated. You and Riley saved us all Laney. We can't thank you enough for it.

Laney starts to feel better.

Laney: Yeah. You know your right. I am still human with or without plant powers. Thank you guys. I feel much better now. But I think I may need to go see a counselor at school.

Me: That's a very wise decision Laney.

Officer Paul: I agree.

Officer Stacy: Me too.

Varie: Nonetheless I'm glad Chandler's gone for good. In all honesty his parents created a monster.

Lincoln: I can't argue with that. He was a jerk and I'm glad he got what he deserves.

Linka: I think his parents were spoiling him rotten big time and it destroyed his mind. He was a terrorist in the making.

Luan: I agree with you on that Linka.

Luna: Me too Dudes.

Lucy: Me too. The spirits told me that he's in the Netherworld as we speak suffering for the consequences of his crimes.

Lisa: I concur with Lincoln on this one. Chandler was a ferocious homicidal maniac and I also concur with the officers. Some criminals cannot be changed or reformed in the criminal justice system.

Lana: Yeah. They just keep ruining everyones lives and the world is better off without them.

Lola: Yeah. Those creeps are monsters that need to be destroyed!

Lily: Indubitably.

Penny: I can't argue with that.

Officer Stacy: Well have a good rest of your night everyone.

Me: Bye officers. Thank you again.

The next week, Laney went to the school Counselor every day for the week at 1:30 PM and she was cured after some sessions.

Laney was now the biggest hero of the 2nd Grade and a big celebrity but she didn't let the fame and notoriety go to her head. Laney and Riley were now known as the SISTERS OF NATURE!

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This idea just came out of the blue. I found this to be an interesting one for me. But the ending of this chapter was a little dark. This was a challenge for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Star Wars VII mentions belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. STAR WARS VIII IS NOW IN THEATERS HOORAY!


	67. Loud's and Ninjas Cont

This chapter is going to continue where Loud's and Ninjas left off. Only this time, Rin, Riley and Jeri will be joining the frey.

* * *

In the Simulator, Me, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Jeri and Riley are continuing where we left off after our Genin Test was done and we passed. Lisa calibrated the Simulator to where 1 day is 1 minute and more.

The Simulator Activated and we were doing the preposterous D-Rank Chore missions.

We did it all and Kakashi took our training very seriously and only focused on Me, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Jeri and Riley. Kakashi trained us except for Sasuke in everything he knew and we were getting stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate. He trained us in all the fields of the Shinobi. For 3 agonizing months, which is an hour and a half, we learned and did it all.

In the forest we were out to catch Tora, the cat that belongs to the wife of the Fire Daimyo. This cat has been the bane of all Genin in the Leaf ever since it started.

Kakashi was communicating to us via a radio set as we hid behind some trees.

Kakashi: Incredibly Cool Kakashi here. What's your distance from the target?

Me: Divine Cosmos here. 15.4 feet. I'm ready and awaiting your orders. Over.

Lincoln: Thunderbirds Lightning here. I'm ready. Over.

Laney: Garden of Beauty here. I'm ready. Over.

Naruto: Foxflame Knight here. I'm in position.

Sakura: Cherry Blossom Storm here. I'm ready.

Fu: Hurricane Locust here. In position.

Rin: Firestorm Justice here. Ready.

Jeri: Lion's Blessing here. Ready.

Riley: Garden of Virtue here. Ready. Over.

Sasuke: (Snarling) Loser of Evil and Darkness here. Ready. I hate you J.D.

Me: Go kiss your brother Sasuke.

Kakashi: Focus everyone. Okay... NOW!

We all jump out and Laney and Riley trapped it with a cage made of vines.

Laney: We got her.

Kakashi: Can you verify the ribbon on the right ear?

I look at the Cat and confirm it.

Me: Confirmed, we have a positive Identification. It is lost pet Tora. Completed in 12 minutes and 52.9 seconds.

Kakashi: Excellent. Lets head back to the Hokage Tower.

At the Hokage Tower we return the cat and see Madam Shijimi hugging Tora too tightly.

Me: Um, excuse me milady. You're hugging Tora way too tight. That's why she's running away so much. Here.

I take Tora from her and show her the proper method.

Me: Pet her gently like this [Pets Tora perfectly] and scratch behind her ears like this. [I scratch her ears and she purrs.] See?

Madam Shijimi: Oh is that why Tora is running away? Oh Tora, I'm so sorry. I should've been gentler with you.

I give Tora back to her and she does what I showed her and Tora was happy.

Madam Shijimi: Thank you young man. I'm so glad Tora is happy.

Me: Happy to help milady.

Madam Shijimi gave Team 7 a bonus for it and left. The Hokage and Iruka were floored.

Lord Hokage: J.D., Tora has literally been the Bane of All Genin since this village started. You are great with cats.

Me: I may not own a cat but they are cute. I know how to handle them right.

Lincoln: Me and Laney have a cat back home Lord Hokage and we care for him a lot.

Laney: Yes sir. His name is Cliff and we love him.

Lord Hokage: I can see that. You saved all of our Genin from having to catch Tora.

Me: Yeah. We did didn't we? No thanks to the Civilian Council Buttfaces Pet over there. (Points to Sasuke)

Lord Hokage, Iruka, and Kakashi laugh.

Sasuke: Shut up! All of you!

Me: Your clan bites noses!

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU!

Lord Hokage: Sasuke that's enough! You're already on thin ice. One more outburst and you will be removed from the Shinobi Program permanently.

Sasuke: You can't do that!

Me: He is the Hokage, He makes the rules and his word is law. You got a problem with that, you can go jump off a cliff.

Lord Hokage: That's right. Thank you for backing me up J.D. But I've got things under control.

Me: Sorry sir. I just wanted to remind Mr. Arrogant Loser here that you are in charge.

Lord Hokage: That's alright. Now your next mission is to harvest potat...

Naruto: Um with all due respect Grandpa but these chores aren't what people call missions for Shinobi of our caliber.

Me: I agree. Chores are for... Hey I've got it. Iruka-Sensei, do you think it would be perfect for the Students at the Academy to do these Chore Missions? This will be a perfect way for the students to earn some money to get supplies and tools for their future shinobi careers and buy the everyday essentials like food, clothing and more.

Iruka: Hmm. That's not a bad idea. What do you think Lord Hokage?

Lord Hokage: I think it's a great idea. Iruka, from now on you are to have your students do D-Rank Missions.

Iruka: Yes Sir. Good thinking guys.

Me: Thank you Iruka-Sensei.

Lord Hokage: Kakashi are they ready for a C-Rank?

Kakashi: I think they are ready sir.

Lord Hokage: All right. I've got just the mission for you. Tazuna you can come in now.

The door opened and in came Tazuna from the Land of Waves.

Me: [In my head] Oh man. I remember him. His village is under turmoil because of that tyrant midget, Gato.

Tazuna: This is the protection I get? A bunch of kids?

Me: I assure you Tazuna that we are more than capable of handling things. Plus Gato will pay for his crimes against the Wave.

Lord Hokage: Gato? As in Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport? He's one of the richest shipping magnates in the 5 Great Nations.

Me: Yes. But that's just a front. He is one of the meanest crime bosses in the Criminal Underworld. He went to the Land of Waves and cut off all Shipping Connections to the mainland. Hes been ruling over the village with an Iron Fist and has been taxing everyone in the village to the point of poverty.

Tazuna: Yes. The last person that faced him was executed in front of the village and he took all of our hope. I'm actually building a bridge that will connect us to the mainland.

Naruto: And it will bring Gato's Empire crashing down.

Sakura: He sees you as a threat to his operation and has hired rogue ninjas to kill you.

Tazuna: Yes. I only had enough money to afford a C-Rank because Gato nearly bankrupted our treasury.

Lord Hokage: That's terrible. This mission is now an A - S-rank Mission.

Me: And Team 7 will answer the call for help.

Naruto: Yeah. We will do everything we can to help you.

Sakura: That's right.

Fu: We won't let Gato get away with this.

Rin: Yeah. He will pay for his crimes.

Lincoln: Gato must pay.

Laney: Yeah. Sic Sempur Tyrannus!

Riley: What does that mean?

Me: It's a very famous latin phrase. It means "Thus Always to Tyrants." It was used a lot over the centuries.

Riley: Oh. We will make him suffer for this!

Jeri: Yeah. The Lion will destroy him.

Tazuna: Oh thank you all so much. You don't know how much this will mean for the Wave.

Kakashi: All right then. Meet me at the gate in 45 minutes.

Me: Yes sensei. And don't be late or else.

Sasuke: Just don't get in my way or I'll kill you.

Me: Shut up Sasuke.

Tazuna: What's his problem?

Laney: Don't ask.

* * *

45 minutes later.

Kakashi arrived on time and we were off. As we got to the edge of the Land of Fire 20 minutes later, we saw two puddles and it had not rained in a while.

Me: Wait. I got this.

I fire a Ki blast and it hit the ground and exploded and out of the explosion came two figures: Gozu & Meizu, the Demon Brothers.

Kakashi: Gozu & Meizu, the Demon Brothers. C-Rank Rogue Ninjas from the Mist.

Gozu and Meizu got up.

Me: Dead ones now. [Points to Them] **DEATH BEAM!**

A red Ki beam fired from my finger and it went right through their hearts and killed them instantly before they could even react.

Naruto: Good riddence.

Kakashi: Good job J.D.

Me: Thanks sensei. Not to sound arrogant but that was just a small sample of my power.

Kakashi: I believe it. I can tell that you have many more tricks up your sleeve J.D.

Tazuna: J.D. is a true force to be reckoned with.

Me: Thank you.

Sasuke: (In his head) How can that freak have more power than me? I'm an elite. I should have all that power so I can kill my brother and kill Naruto!

Me: Sasuke shut up. I can read your thoughts. Remember? I will never let you have my power.

Naruto: Yeah. So back off.

Lincoln: If you know what's good for you.

Naruto sealed the bodies of Gozu & Meizu into a scroll.

Sakura: What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto: Sealing them into scrolls for their bounties. They have a bounty of 20 Million Ryo on their heads and a 5 Million Ryo bonus with their weapons included.

Sakura: I see.

Me: Good thinking little brother.

Naruto got done and we pressed onward. We took a boat to the Land of Waves and came in quietly. We saw Tazuna's bridge that he was working on and it was truely a sight to behold.

We got to the mainland and were walking to Tazuna's house.

Naruto: (In his head) This is the meeting spot where we faced Zabuza and Haku.

We hear rustling in the nearby bushes and I walk over and pick up a little white rabbit.

Me: Oh it's a little bunny.

We hear a whooshing sound getting closer.

Kakashi: GET DOWN!

We all duck and we see a giant sword spinning past us and it embedded itself into a tree. And standing on the handle was none other than Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza: Well isn't this a treat. Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. I take it these kids you have are your genin team.

Kakashi: Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. A-Rank Rogue Ninja wanted for the Attempted Assassination of the 4thh Mizukage.

Me: Zabuza. I've heard a lot about you. You killed your entire graduation class at the Mist and became a deadly member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Zabuza: That's right kid. What's your name?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. I have a message for Gato. Tell him this: We are his angels of death and we are coming for him and we are going to kill him and send him off to the Darkest Parts of the Netherworld.

Zabuza: I will tell him. Who are the rest of your friends?

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze - Son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. I'm also the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Zabuza was floored.

Zabuza: I had no idea that Kushina was your mother kid. She was extremely powerful and was the most incredible Swordmaster that ever lived. She became the 1st person in history to take on all the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and win.

Naruto: That's wicked. I had no idea mom was that strong.

Zabuza: Indeed. I've also heard about the terrible calamity of the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf. That was awful.

Naruto: I know and it nearly ruined my life because of Bias-Motivated Corruption.

Zabuza: I can tell.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno.

Zabuza: Civilian born right?

Sakura: That's right. I'm the first ever shinobi from a Civilian Clan.

Fu: My name is Fu. I'm the 7-Tails Jinchuriki.

Zabuza: Don't you live in the Hidden Waterfall?

Fu: No. I hate that village and I want nothing to do with it anymore.

Rin: My name is Rin Nohara. Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm his little sister Laney Loud.

Riley: I'm Riley Anderson.

Jeri: And I'm Jeri Katou.

Zabuza: Its a pleasure. Now hand over the bridge builder and you'll all live. Wait. Who's the broody kid?

Me: Oh that's Mr. Dark, Depressing and Vengeful Loser, Sasuke Uchiha.

Zabuza: An Uchiha? I heard that clan was wiped out by one of their own, Itachi Uchiha.

Me: That's Sasuke's older brother. He wants to kill him but Sasuke is the Civilian Council's Pet and a total arrogant Megalomaniac.

Zabuza: I know how that feels. Those Civilian Councils are a menace to the 5 Great Nations.

Me: I can't argue with that and I agree.

I get ready to fire at Zabuza and I flare up my aura and fire a powerful shockwave from my hand and it hit him with devastating force and sent Zabuza crashing through 5 trees and he skidded on the water and he had nasty bruises in some spots.

I go Super Angel and fly at him and elbow him in the face and he got sent flying and I kick him in the back and send him up into the air and I teleport and deal an axe kick to his stomach and he hit the water with incredible force and made a huge splash that went hundreds of feet into the air.

Kakashi was floored.

Kakashi: (In his head) J.D. your power is unbelievable. You defeated Zabuza like he was nothing.

Me: (In my head) I know sensei. But I'm not letting overconfidence and all that cloud my mind.

Zabuza surfaced and collapsed on dry land.

I land in front of him.

Me: Have a nice swim Zabuza?

Zabuza: Ha. You are incredible J.D. You defeated me. Go ahead. Kill me.

Me: Ha. Nice try. Even I'm not that naive. You were waiting for me to walk over to you so I can deliver the fatal blow and you will strike at me without warning when I'm least suspecting.

Zabuza: Ha. Can't blame me for trying.

Me: However I will let you live. Just be sure to deliver my message to Gato and we'll see you in a week.

Zabuza: See you then. Haku! We're going!

Haku Yuki who was disguised as a Mist Hunter Ninja appeared by Zabuza and they both left.

I powered down and teleported back to Kakashi and group.

Me: Sorry about that Kakashi-Sensei. I hope I didn't go overboard.

Kakashi: No you didn't. Great job J.D.

Sasuke then walked up to me.

Sasuke: I demand that you give me your power and techniques.

Me: Not in a million years you imbecile!

Sasuke: I deserve that power! I need it to kill my brother!

Naruto: You are not getting my big brothers power Sasuke. So back off!

Sasuke: Then I will take them from your dead corpse!

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and he charges and he was aiming to kill me.

Laney and Riley wrap Sasuke in bramble vines and they hurt him.

Sasuke: Ow! Let me go! I will kill him!

Kakashi: Sasuke that's enough! You are completely out of control and you are not fit to be a shinobi.

Laney: I agree Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke is totally mentally unstable. From the looks of things he has Antisocial, Narcissistic, Borderline and Histrionic Personality Disorders.

Kakashi: I think you may be right Laney. Are you interested in psychology?

Laney: Psychology is one of my interests. Yes. It fascinates me.

Kakashi: I can believe it.

Me: But you'll need 12 years in Medical School for that Laney.

Laney: Yeah.

Naruto sealed Sasuke into a scroll until they got back to the Leaf.

Naruto: In all honesty sensei I think he should've been barred from being a Genin for a while.

Sakura: I agree Naruto. Sasuke is evil in it's purest form.

Fu: I agree too.

Rin: Same here.

Lincoln: I can't believe Sasuke is that evil. What do you think made him this way?

Kakashi: It was the pandering of the Civilian Council, Lincoln. They poisoned his mind with so much powerlust.

Tazuna: I can't believe those people on the council. They need to be stripped of their power.

Me: I agree Tazuna. They've taken too much power from the Hokage and they've been abusing it for their own selfish purposes. But we'll talk about this later on. How much farther is it to your house Tazuna?

Tazuna: (Points over a hill) Just over that hill, half a mile up over there.

Kakashi: All right. Lets go.

We all arrive at Tazuna's house and Tazuna entered the door.

Tazuna: Tsunami I'm home!

Tazuna's Daughter, Tsunami came and she hugged him.

Tsunami: Dad, I'm glad you're back.

Tazuna: Thanks to these brave super ninjas that escorted me back.

Tsunami: You have my eternal thanks for helping my dad. I'm Tsunami.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm his little sister Laney Loud.

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou.

Riley: And I'm Riley Anderson.

Kakashi: And I'm their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Tsunami: It's a pleasure. I was just going to start dinner. Come take a seat.

Me: We also have another member of our team. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is pure evil. Trust me.

Tsunami: I see.

We waited for dinner and Tsunami's son Inari came in.

Tsunami: Inari welcome home.

Inari: Hey mom. Grandpa!

Tazuna: Inari.

They hugged.

Tazuna: Inari these are the brave ninja's that are here to help us.

Inari looked at us with disdain.

Inari: You all should leave and get out of here while you still can.

Tsunami: Inari that was rude! Apologize now.

Inari: Well it's true! No one can stand up to Gato.

Inari walked up to his room.

Me: Man what's his problem?

Tazuna: Gato killed his stepfather Kaiza. He and Inari were very close. Gato took all our hope.

Naruto: Oh no.

Jeri: Let me go talk to him.

Jeri walked up to Inari's room and found him crying.

Inari: (Crying) Daddy!

Jeri went in and sat by him on his bed.

Jeri: Tazuna told us what happened. I'm so sorry Inari.

Inari: Gato is too strong! He killed my father and no one can stand up to him.

Jeri: You're wrong Inari. Gato will pay for his crimes. We've been sent to kill him. You've suffered long enough.

Inari: What do you know about suffering!? You've never had to experience what all of us have been through! There's no such thing as heroes!

Jeri: You're wrong about that too Inari. Like you I too know what it's like to lose a member of my family. My mother died of a terminal illness and I was devastated. My dad tried his hardest to take care of me. But it was never enough. He remarried and I didn't like my stepmother and stepbrother because I thought dad was trying to erase mom from my life. I wore a mask to hide my pain and I made a lot of good friends. I then became a powerful force of good and went out to save a friend with my friends. My friend was killed by a force of evil and I was devastated even more. I always thought that my destiny was to always be alone. But now I know that the power to change our destiny lies within our hearts. I will never let what happened to my friends happen to anyone else. I know now that my mother and my friend will always be with me in my heart, in my memories and in my spirit.

Inari was shocked.

Inari: I had no idea you've had such a dark past.

Jeri: It's been a very dark one. But I promise you that Gato will pay with his life. I promise on the Heart of The Lion.

Inari: Thank you. But I don't know your name.

Jeri: It's Jeri. We will never forgive Gato for his crimes.

Inari: Jeri, thank you for helping me see that there is hope. I want to help you all fight Gato.

Jeri: You're welcome and I'm sure we would be more than happy to help you get strong. Lets go eat.

Inari: Okay!

Jeri and Inari came down to the table.

Me: I see you're full of hope Inari.

Inari: Yes. Jeri gave me my hope and courage back.

Tsunami: That's great Inari.

Inari: I'm sorry I lashed out at you all like that.

Naruto: It's alright, Inari. Trust me. I know how hard it is to lose a member of your family.

Inari: You do?

Naruto: Yes. Have you ever heard of the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf?

Inari: I don't think so.

Tsunami: I've heard of that event. That was terrible.

Tazuna: That was a terrible event. The Leaf was almost wiped out by the 9-Tailed Fox. But the 4th Hokage killed it from what I remember.

Naruto: Yes. But my dad did not kill it. You can't kill a creature made of Chakra.

Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked.

Tsunami: The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze was your father!?

Tazuna: Now that you mention it Naruto you look exactly like your father. The resemblence is completely uncanny.

Naruto: Yes. October 10th, was the night I was born and that was the night a Rogue Uchiha killed my mom and dad along with most of our village. You can't kill a creature made of pure chakra. So the only option dad had was to seal the 9-Tails.

Kakashi: That's right. Minato Namikaze was my Sensei. Me and Rin were his students.

Rin: Minato-Sensei treated me, Kakashi and Obito like we were part of his family and Kushina loved me like her own child.

Inari: That is a very strong bond.

Kakashi: It is.

Naruto: Yeah. Dad and Mom were awesome. But after the calamity was over, I was made the current 9-Tails Jinchuriki. For 13 years I was viewed as an outcast in my village because of Bias-Motivated Corrupted Counselmen and Women and imbecilic villagers that will believe anything. My Jinchuriki status was supposed to be kept a secret but some doo-doo buttflakes leaked it to the public and fabricated all those lies about me being the "9-Tails Reincarnated." They did all kinds of terrible things to me. Called me names, Threw things at me, Talked behind my back, denied me service at stores, restaurants and more, overcharged me for expired food and what's worst is that I've had numerous assassination attempts on my life. Angry mobs, some of the ANBU, Genin, Chunin and Jonin and even enemy ninja's from outside the village. Mostly it was shinobi that were from the Uchiha Clan. Itachi Uchiha was one of the ANBU that was protecting me. The attempts stopped when I became a shinobi.

Me: If anybody tries anything on Naruto I will destroy them.

Sakura: Naruto's life has been a constant nightmare ever since he was a baby and we're going to find that Rogue Uchiha and bring him to justice.

Fu: Yeah. I'm the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and my life was a nightmare too.

Me: Jinchuriki are not viewed at as normal people but the monsters that they carry.

Inari: That's horrible!

Tsunami had tears trickling down her face.

Tsunami: Naruto, is everything you said true?

Naruto: Yes.

Me: We will find that rogue Uchiha and we will make him pay the Ultimate Price.

Inari: What's the Ultimate Price?

Me: Your life. He will pay dearly for everything hes done.

Lincoln: Yeah. Anybody that can do that to someone on the night they were born is just pure evil.

Laney: Yeah. That rogue Uchiha is a monster and he must pay.

Riley: Yeah.

Inari: Well I hope he does. No one should ever be without their parents!

Me: I agree.

After dinner we went to bed.

The next Day Kakashi was training us some more over the week and Inari joined us. He was already at B-Rank power by the time the week was over. During the course of the week I went over to the Hidden Mist to stop the Bloodline Holocaust while some Shadow Clones of Me trained with Kakashi. I saw a girl being attacked by Mist Shinobi. I fly in and rescue her.

Me: Are you alright?

?: Yes. Thanks to you.

Mist Shinobi 1: We will kill you Pakura!

Me: Pakura of the Scorch Style? I've heard alot about you. You stopped the Sand-Rock feud and were hailed as a hero to the Hidden Sand.

Pakura: That's right. But now I know the Sand sent me to my death.

Me: It was those bozos on the Sand Civilian Council that did it. The Civilian Councils of the 5 Great Nations have taken too much power from the 5 Kage and they are abusing it for their own selfish purposes.

Pakura: I have a feeling you're right.

Me: Oh I'm sorry. My name is J.D. Knudson.

Pakura: Pleasure.

Me: The Bloodline Holocaust is going on right now.

Pakura: That's what I heard.

Me: I got this.

I fire a Ki ball at the 3 Mist Shinobi and it hit the ground and exploded and vaporized all 3 of them in the explosion.

Me: Have a nice time in the Netherworld. Pakura, how would you like to have asylum in the Leaf?

Pakura: I'd like that. I can't go back to the Sand.

Me: Okay. We'll talk to the Hokage about it. But first lets end the Bloodline Holocaust.

We both go into the village and we see that the village is in total turmoil.

Me: This village is a mess. I wonder why the 4th Mizukage would let it go this far.

Pakura: I don't know. But lets find out.

We fly over to the Mist Administration Building and go in. We walk over to the Mizukage's office and I knock on the door.

?: Come in.

We go in.

Me: Excuse me? Are you the 4th Mizukage?

He turned around in his chair and it was Yagura, the 3-Tails Jinchuriki and the 4th Mizukage.

Yagura: Yes I am. My name is Yagura.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Yagura. I'm J.D. Knudson. (In my Head) I sense a genjutsu on him. The chakra signature is that of the Rogue Uchiha's. I'd better do something.

Pakura: And I'm Pakura of the Scorch Style.

I activate my newly acquired Sharingan and release the genjutsu.

Yagura was on the floor and he woke up disoriented.

Yagura: What? What happened?

Me: Lord Yagura, you were being controlled by a genjutsu. It made you plunge the Hidden Mist into a war against all the users of Kekkei Genkai. Look. (I point behind him)

Yagura saw that I was right.

Yagura: This is bad. I've got to stop this. [Yagura gets on to the P.A. System] Everyone stand down! This whole Civil War was completely out of my control. I was being controlled by a genjutsu that made me start this false war.

Yagura then gathered everyone in the Mist for a speech.

Yagura: My people of the Mist Village, J.D. Knudson of the Village Hidden in the Leaves here sensed that I was in a genjutsu that made me launch an all out war against all people that have Kekkei Genkai against my will and the genjutsu was that of a Rogue Uchiha. This Rogue Uchiha was believed to be responsible for the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf 13 years ago. I humbly apologize for launching this Holocaust and I accept full responsibility for this act of irresponsible leadership. Therefore I have decided to step down as the 4th Mizukage. My final act as the 4th Mizukage however is to name J.D. Knudson here the Hero of the Mist for his Valor in saving me from my own false ill will against users of Kekkei Genkai. I also award you this. (Yagura had a blue starfish medal with a sapphire heart in the middle and I kneal down) J.D. Knudson, I award you the Village Hidden in the Mist's highest honor, the Sapphire Star of the Heart of Water.

He places it around my neck and I stand up and everyone applaudes for me.

Me: I'm honored Lord Yagura. Thank you.

Yagura: You have the eternal debt and gratitude of the Hidden Mist Village. Also my people I have decided to seek asylum in the Hidden Leaf because I fear that some people will try to kill me for my false crimes. Therefore I have named my Successor: Mei Terumi will you come up here please?

A woman with long red hair dressed in all blue beautiful clothes comes up to where we are standing.

Yagura: Mei Terumi you are now the 5th Mizukage.

Everyone cheered for her.

Mei: I'm honored and I promise to lead the Village Hidden in the Mist down the path of peace. J.D. will you give this to Lord Hiruzen? [She hands me a piece of paper] It's an alliance treaty. My first act as Mizukage is to reinstate our alliance with the Hidden Leaf.

Me: I will see that he gets it Lady Mei. I'm glad that I arrived when I did. If I hadn't Pakura would've been killed because of the foolishness of the Sand's Civilian Council and Yagura would have still been under that Genjutsu. I wish I could stay to help out in repairing the village but I have to get back to my team. We're on a mission in the Land of Waves to destroy Gato. He has the Wave under his tyrannical rule and we have to make sure that he pays for his crimes.

Mei: I understand J.D. Yagura, you be safe.

Yagura: I will Mei.

Me: You two ready?

Pakura: Yes we are.

Yagura: I'm ready.

I place my fingertips on my forehead temple and me, Yagura and Pakura beam over to the Land of Waves with INSTANT TRANSMISSION.

We appear in the middle of training with Kakashi and the rest of the team and my Shadow Clones dispelled.

Kakashi: J.D. you're back.

Naruto: Where'd you go?

Me: I went to the Hidden Mist to stop the Bloodline Holocaust. We'll explain everything inside.

Kakashi: Lord Yagura, it's an honor to meet you.

Yagura: You too Kakashi. I'm no longer the Mizukage, I've stepped down.

Kakashi: I see. Pakura of the Scorch Style. I've heard many good things about you.

Pakura: Same here Kakashi.

Me, Yagura and Pakura explained what went down over lunch and everyone was floored.

Back in the present Me, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Lincoln, Laney, Jeri, Riley, Inari, Kakashi, Yagura and Pakura were on the bridge ready to fight Gato. Naruto left some Shadow Clones back at Tazuna's house to make sure that Tsunami is safe.

We saw 2 familiar faces on the bridge.

Zabuza: Well, nice of you all to show up.

Me: Zabuza. Did you deliver my message?

Zabuza: Yes I did and Gato is extremely infuriated with you all. He's on his way here as we speak.

Me: Good. Let him come.

Naruto: Gato has tormented this land long enough.

Sakura: He will pay.

?: I will pay with what?

We all see a short little man with an army of thugs by his side.

Me: So you are Gato.

Gato: That's right you stupid kid.

Me: You are gonna pay for everything you've done to the Land of Waves.

Gato: I don't think so. You are all going to die.

Me: Gato I will give you this one chance. Surrender and leave these lands immediately and never return.

Gato: That's very sporting of you but I'll pass. This land is mine and will always be mine. Tazuna, this bridge you're building is nothing but an illusion to a dream that can never come true. You will now die along with the rest of this Lands freedom.

Inari: SHUT UP YOU STUPID MIDGET! You killed my daddy and you will pay for it!

Gato: Why you little brat! Kill them all! Zabuza included!

I fire a Ki wave and it obliterated some of the thugs instantly.

Me: You're not getting to Tazuna under my watch!

I go Super Angel and the fight for the Liberation of the Wave began. We all killed the thugs until Gato was left.

Inari decided to face him.

Gato: So you will be avenging your dear daddy huh?

Inari: I will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Gato: You little brat! [His unsheathed his cane sword] DIE!

Inari unsheathed his sword and he and Gato engaged in a deadly swordfight. Inari surprised Gato by knocking his sword out of his hand and he carved his name into Gato's forehead.

Me: A "Mask of Zorro" move. Well done Inari.

Inari: That was for my dad and this is for the village!

Inari slashed Gato's eyes out and cut off his left leg and Gato screamed in excruciating pain.

Gato: YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU!

?: I don't think so Gato!

We all turn and we see that all the villagers had risen up against Gato and they want him gone for good.

Fu: Everyone has risen up against Gato.

Lincoln: Yeah. We have him beat.

Me: Yes. Gato, you're all washed up. Inari you did a great job. Me and Naruto will take it from here. Come on little brother. Lets finish this monster for good.

Naruto: With pleasure.

We both charge at Gato and kick him into the air and flew up after him and dealt a hand chop to both sides of his ribs. Then we had out hands out in front of his face.

Me: Good bye Gato!

Naruto: Go to the Netherworld and stay there!

Me and Naruto: **GENOCIDE BREAKER!**

Me and Naruto fired a Ki blast and it vaporized Gato instantly.

Gato's reign of terror had been silenced forever.

The entirety of the village cheered wildly for all of us.

Me: Zabuza, I ended the Bloodline Holocaust in the Mist and it's safe for you to go back there now..

Zabuza: I appreciate that. I'll go back to the Mist but on one condition.

Me: Name it.

Zabuza: Take Haku with you back to the Leaf. She deserves a much better home with you guys.

Me: I understand.

Haku: But Master Zabuza I must stay by your side.

Zabuza: I know Haku. I did teach you some good things. You are like the daughter I've always wanted. But I have taught you all that you needed. You deserve a better life in the Leaf. We can't keep running.

Haku: I understand Master Zabuza. [Haku hugs Zabuza] I will miss you.

Zabuza: I know.

Me: I will not let anything happen to her Zabuza. You have my word of honor.

Zabuza: I know you won't J.D. Thank you.

I nod.

Yagura: Zabuza, I'm so sorry for my actions against you and the Seven Ninja Swordsman. My actions were not of my own.

Sakura: He was under the influence of a genjutsu that was controlling him.

Riley: It was from the same Rogue Uchiha that killed Naruto's parents.

Zabuza: That's terrible. Thank you for telling me Lord Yagura.

Yagura: I am no longer the 4th Mizukage, Zabuza. I stepped down. Mei Terumi is now the 5th Mizukage.

Zabuza: Lady Mei is the 5th Mizukage? I always had a feeling she would become the Mizukage.

Yagura: (Chuckles) I did too.

Zabuza: Thank you for telling me. I'll see you all around.

Zabuza left for the Mist.

3 weeks later, the Bridge was done and Tazuna called it the Great Leaf Bridge of Hope and a bronze statue was erected in our honor. It had all of us standing in a formation and holding 7 diamonds of each of the 7 colors of the rainbow in our hands. On the statue was a plaque and it said "Dedicated to the heroic actions and valor of the brave Shinobi of Team 7 from the Village Hidden in the Leaves: J.D. Knudson, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Rin Nohara, Lincoln Loud, Laney Loud, Jeri Katou, Riley Anderson, Kakashi Hatake, Yagura, Pakura and Haku Yuki." Tsunami and Inari decided to come with us to the Leaf so they can be with Naruto.

We all head back to the Leaf and we arrived in 2 hours. When we approached the gates we unsealed Sasuke and had him chained up.

Sasuke: You can't chain me up! The council will hear of this offense!

Me: Shut up Sasuke! It's your own superiority complex that got yourself into this. When you tried to kill me that was the final straw that broke the camels back, so to speak. You brought all this on yourself.

We walk to the gates and the guards Kotetsu and Izumo stop us.

Kotetsu: Halt!

Me: Hello Kotetsu, Izumo. Team 7 returning from a mission to the Land of Waves.

Kakashi: All right everyone. You head to the Hokage and I'll sign us back in.

Me: Yes sensei.

We made it to the Hokage Tower and I knocked of the Hokage's Office door.

Lord Hokage: Come in.

We head in.

Lord Hokage: Welcome back Team 7.

Me: Good to be home Lord Hokage. The Mission to the Land of Waves was a success and we've had some bonus scenarios come in. We headed out and had a run in with the Demon Brothers of the Mist. They were using the Hiding in Water Jutsu in the road for an ambush style attack. I fired a Ki ball and the explosion drew them out.

Lord Hokage: I thought I heard an explosion when you all left.

Me: Sorry about all the noise sir. I killed the Demon Brothers with 2 Ki lasers through their hearts. [I pull out the scrolls containing the Demon Brothers bodies] Here's the bodies of the Demon Brothers. [I hand the scrolls to Lord Hokage]

Lord Hokage: Ah, Thank you.

Naruto: We crossed the ocean to the Land of waves and had a run in with Zabuza Momochi.

Lord Hokage: (Shocked) The Demon of the Mist?

Naruto: That's right Grandpa. He was hired by Gato to kill Tazuna.

Me: I told Zabuza to deliver a message from me. I told him to tell Gato that we are his Angels of Death and we will kill Gato and send him to the Darkest Parts of the Netherworld. Surprisingly we found out that Kushina Uzumaki fought all the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and won.

Lord Hokage: (Laughs) Yes. Kushina was a force to be reckoned with. Please continue.

Me: I fought Zabuza and overwhelmed him and let him go. We promised to meet in a week. Tazuna and his family gave us good food and a place to stay while we help him with the bridge.

Tsunami: Yes. My name is Tsunami and this is my son Inari.

Inari: It's a pleasure to meet you sir.

Lord Hokage: The pleasure is all mine.

Tsunami: Naruto is an amazing young man and we came with Team 7 to be with Naruto. I've developed feelings for him.

Lord Hokage: I'm happy for the 3 of you.

Naruto: Thank you Grandpa.

Lord Hokage: Please continue.

Jeri: Inari has a dark past like I do and he was distraught over the loss of his stepfather Kaiza. I cheered him up by revealing my past and how I become a good person after overcoming my grief. Inari is now full of hope and courage.

Inari: Yeah. I also got some training in by Kakashi-sensei and he is a great teacher.

Lord Hokage: (Laughing) I'm glad for you.

Me: We trained for a week and I left some Shadow Clones to train while I did a daring feat: Stopping the Bloodline Holocaust. When I got to the outskirts of the Hidden Mist I saw Pakura here being attacked by 3 Mist Shinobi. She was sent on a Fake Envoy mission to her death by those buttlickers on the Civilian Council in the Sand. I saved Pakura and blasted the 3 Mist Shinobi and we went into the Mist and saw it in total turmoil because of the Bloodline Holocaust. We went into the Mist Administration Building and into the Mizukage Office and I sensed that Yagura was under a Genjutsu and it was making him do the Bloodline Holocaust against his will. I sensed that the Chakra Signature on the genjutsu was that of the Rogue Uchiha that unleashed the 9-Tails onto the village on the night Naruto was born.

Lord Hokage: (Shocked) Are you serious!?

Yagura: He's telling the truth Hiruzen. That Rogue Uchiha made me do the terrible things I've done to the Mist.

Lord Hokage: That's awful. I had no idea.

Me: For my deeds in saving the Mist and Yagura I was awarded the Sapphire Star of the Heart of Water. Yagura and Pakura here decided to seek asylum in the Leaf because Yagura will be hunted down for his crimes and Pakura can't go back to the Sand because of their Bias Actions. Oh! [I pull out the Alliance Paper] Here's an Alliance reinstatement treaty from the newly appointed 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi. [I hand him the treaty]

Lord Hokage: Ah. Thank you J.D.

Me: When we got back to rejoin the team we faced Gato and his thugs. I offered him a chance to surrender and never return. But he refused and we destroyed all his thugs and me and Naruto blasted Gato into oblivion completely. Inari slashed off Gato's leg and cut his eyes out and carved his name into Gato's forehead before we killed him. 3 weeks later the bridge was completed and it was called the Great Leaf Bridge of Hope and a bronze statue of us was erected in our honor. Here's a photo of it. [I hand him a photo of us standing in front of the newly constructed bridge and the statue.]

Lord Hokage: Well it sounds like you all have made quite an inspiration for the Land of Waves. Well done to all of you. Now why is Sasuke wrapped in chains?

Naruto: Well that's the bad bonus scenario that we have acquired.

Me: Sasuke tried to kill me after I overwhelmed Zabuza in my fight with him. He demanded that I give him all my power and techniques and I told him not in a million years and he decided to try and kill me.

Laney: Me and Riley entangled him in bramble vines and I found him to be completely mentally unstable. In my view he has Antisocial, Narcissistic, Borderline and Histrionic Personality Disorders. Sasuke is completely out of control. He doesn't care about anyone except himself.

Lord Hokage: I see. I think you have what it takes to be a great psychologist Laney. Good thing you all came and saw me instead of the council. Unlike them I do not tolerate having my own shinobi hurt my own shinobi. ANBU! Have Sasuke's chakra sealed and stripped of his Shinobi Status and have his shinobi license revoked permanently. Also place Sasuke into the ANBU Prison until I decide the appropriate sentence for him.

Sasuke: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE BEST OF THIS VILLAGE! I NEED MY POWER TO RESTORE MY CLAN!

Me: There is no future for the Uchiha. They had their chance and they blew it.

Lord Hokage: It is obvious that you are not the appropriate role model for a shinobi of the right cause and we will be restoring your clan our way. Take him away.

Sasuke: You will pay for all of this! I will kill all of you!

Me: Go kiss your brother!

I activate my Sharingan and Sasuke saw this and he was enraged.

Sasuke had to be restained with a strait jacket.

Me: You don't deserve to be a shinobi. **TSUKUYOMI!**

Sasuke found himself in the Tsukuyomi realm. I had him strapped to a table and had an illusion of Itachi torment Sasuke with his clan being killed over and over and over again times 10,000. The Torment would last for 120 hours.

Sasuke was taken away for good.

Lord Hokage: Well done everyone. The bounties of Gozu and Meizu will be added to your pay and you all get S-Rank Mission Pay.

Me: Thank you sir.

Lord Hokage: You're welcome. Everyone but Kakashi, Yagura, Pakura and Haku may go.

After we left Naruto took Tsunami and Inari on a tour of the Leaf.

As the days pass, we continued training. Things became hectic after Sasuke was put into prison. The council demanded he'd be released and reinstated as a shinobi. But Lord Hokage refused and disbanded the Civilian Council. Itachi was called back and he was reinstated as a Leaf shinobi. It was then decided that Sasuke was to spend the rest of his life in the Leaf Prison without possibility of parole under 24/7 watch and guard. But Sasuke swored revenge. He vowed that he would break out of prison and leave the Leaf and get stronger so he would come back and destroy everything and kill everyone. I promised to make sure that would never happen. I sent telepathic messages to some of the kunoichi and they agreed to become part of Naruto's family. The simulator ended and everyone in Naruto's family now lives in one of my guest houses in my mansion.

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to finish where Chapter 54 left off and make it a long one. I found this one to be a challenge for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	68. Fire in the City of Cats

Aylene and Lola are in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Konan, Lincoln, Linka, Laney, Lana, Penny and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator activate and Aylene and Lola found themselves in a city populated by Anthropomorphic Cats.

Aylene: (Gasp) I know this place. It's Megacat City from "Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron." I love this show.

Lola: What is it about Aylene?

Aylene: It centers around a city full of Anthropomorphic Cats and two mechanics that are really the Swat Kats.

Lola: What does Anthropomorphic mean?

Aylene: It means that they are animals that have human characteristics. [An explosion was heard] Sounds like we've got big problems!

Lola: Yeah. Look!

Aylene and Lola saw a bunch of police cats called The Enforcers fighting two villainous robot cats.

Aylene: Oh man. It's the Metallikats, Mac and Molly Mange, the most ruthless husband-and-wife criminal team in all of the city.

Lola: Why are they robots now?

Aylene: They drowned while trying to escape from Alkatraz prison when their boat was hit by a larger boat. Their bodies were found by Professor Hackle and he made them into robots. They're out to get revenge on Mayor Manx.

Lola: We got to stop them!

Aylene: Lets. Come on!

Aylene and Lola ran to the scene and The Enforcers were firing bullets at the Metallikats and they couldn't stop them.

Mac: You cannot stop us Feral!

As Mac was about to fire his laser gauntlet, a fireball hit him and blasted his arm off and he screamed in pain or whatever robots feel.

Molly: Mac! Are you alright!?

Another fireball hit the ground and exploded and blew Molly into a dumpster 1 block away.

Mac saw Aylene and Lola with smoke coming out of the palms of their hands.

Lola: The game is over you stupid tin cans!

Aylene: You two should've stayed dead when you both tried to escape from Alkatraz!

Mac: Who are you kids?

Aylene: My name is Aylene Carter.

Lola: And my name is Lola Loud.

Aylene: And we've come to destroy you both.

Mac: Oh yeah. Not if we destroy you first.

Lola then lunged at Mac and ripped him apart piece by piece and she crushed his head with a powerful jump stomp and she blew him up in a huge fiery explosion.

As Lola was fighting Mac, Molly got out of the dumpster and she saw Lola destroy Mac in the explosion.

Molly: MAC!

When the smoke cleared Lola was standing on Mac's melted robot body victoriously and Molly was enraged and she charged toward Lola and she was going to kill her. But Aylene unsheathed her sword that she had found in the Land Before Time and it was a sword made from a meteorite with indestructible properties in the blade. They both clashed and Aylene and Molly were fighting in a nasty and savage swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and some of the buildings in the area got set on fire. Molly surprisingly was a good swordfighter and Aylene was getting tired. She was covered in sweat.

Molly: You can't win you foolish little girl! You will be gone like Mayor Manx.

Aylene: (In her head) She's too strong. I can't beat her like this. I need more power.

An enormous explosion blasted out of a nearby oil refinery and a snake made entirely of pure fire emerged and flew to Aylene. It entered her body and she was in a powerful tornado of pure fire and it blew Molly into a nearby building.

Lola: It's a choosing process!

Aylene's energy levels were rising exponentially and when the fire tornado died down, Aylene was forever changed. She had sprouted wings made of pure fire and her sclera in her eyes were glowing orange.

Aylene: What happened to me? I feel strange.

Lola: Aylene, you now have fire powers like me!

Aylene: I do? [Aylene swings her hand and she threw a fireball and it hit a nearby building and the building exploded into flaming splinters] (Gasp) I do have fire powers and it looks like my powers are stronger. [She looks behind her and sees a pair of fire wings] I have wings too.

Molly got up and was even more enraged and the Swat Kats - T-Bone and Razor arrived, and they saw Aylene with fire wings.

T-Bone: Razor are you seeing this? That girl has wings of fire and she's fighting one of the Metallikats.

Razor: Yeah. I see it T-Bone.

Lola spread her wings too and the Swat Kats and the Enforcers were amazed.

Razor: That little girl has wings of fire too?

T-Bone: Incredible! Those two are like living infernos. Lets help them out.

Razor: Affirmative!

T-Bone and Razor arrived and were ready to fight.

Aylene: Wow! The Swat Kats! T-Bone and Razor!

T-Bone: That's right.

Razor: You've both did a great job fighting the Metallikats.

Aylene: Lola destroyed Mac there. [Aylene pointed to the melted remains of Mac]

Lola: Not bad for a 6-year-old girl huh? My name is Lola Loud.

Aylene: And I'm Aylene Carter. We are now known as the SISTERS OF THE INFERNO!

T-Bone: Not a bad name for you two. Now lets destroy this tin foil criminal.

Lola: With pleasure.

Aylene: Lets get her!

Lola and Aylene fired fireballs at Molly and blasted her arms off.

Razor: Mini-Slicer Missiles, deploy!

T-Bone and Razor fired small missiles and the metal shells opened up and some razor sharp blades came out and they sliced off Molly's legs. She fell to the ground in a clanging mess.

Aylene: Now to finish her off with teamwork. Ready guys?

T-Bone: Always ready.

Aylene and Lola charged up a big fireball.

Razor: Mini-Matchhead Missiles, Deploy!

T-Bone and Razor fired missiles with red heads on them and they ignited and Aylene and Lola fired the big fireballs and the fireballs and missiles combined and formed a powerful power move: FLAMING IGNITION BOMBS!

The Fireball Missiles hit Molly and exploded with incredible power and Molly was vaporized in an instant. But in the process a small part of the city was incinerated.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of Molly. The Metallikats were destroyed.

Aylene: That takes care of that.

Lola: Yep.

The Spirits of Mac and Molly were on standing before them.

Mac: Hey Molly, we're dead again.

Molly: I can't believe we were beaten by those meddling Swat Kats and two stupid kids.

Aylene: You may want to look below you.

A bunch of evil demonic hands erupted out of the ground and grabbed Mac and Molly and dragged them down into the Netherworld and a malevolent laugh was heard.

T-Bone: Whoa. That was scary.

Razor: You said it buddy and the good news is that Mac and Molly Mange are gone forever.

Aylene: Indubitably.

Lola: Good riddence.

T-Bone: Thanks for helping us defeat the Metallikats Aylene.

Aylene: It was no problem at all T-Bone, Razor.

A vortex appeared and Aylene and Lola went in and the Simulation ended.

In the Living room I look up how Aylene got fire powers in my Legends book!

Me: Here it is. Aylene got fire powers because of the Fire Snake of Hino Kagutsuchi - the God of Fire in Japanese Myth. Once every 500 years, the snake of fire will answer the call of a person fighting an extremely formidable foe. That person will be given Wings of Fire and winged flight, Enhanced Cosmic Pyrokinesis, Superhuman Strength, night vision hence the glowing orange sclera, create beasts of pure fire, immoratality, invincibility, and other powers associated with fire. But they can only be given to someone that has learned fire magic. That's interesting. When we were in the Land Before Time I gave you a book on Fire Magic and you got it down in a matter of hours.

Aylene: That's true. This is a really big change for me.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Linka: With great power comes a great responsibility.

Aylene: Yeah. But I need some training and I need to learn how to control my powers.

Me: No sweat. Volcana and Lola can train you.

Lola: It's what friends do Aylene.

Aylene: Thank you guys.

Aylene's life was forever changed.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a fanfiction with the Swat Kats. This was one of my favorite shows growing up. I liked most of the episodes. My favorites were Destructive Nature, The Metallikats, Chaos In Crystal, The Ghost Pilot, The Ci-Kat-A, Mutation City, Volcanus Erupts and Caverns of Horror. I have a series of chapters planned for the Swat Kats. I hope you all like it and tell me what you think.

See you next time.

The Swat Kats - The Radical Squadron is owned by Hanna-Barbera and Robert Alvaraz.


	69. Muscle Beach Loud's

It starts at the beaches by Lake Michigan

Lynn Sr. is driving Me, Varie, Aylene, Jessie, Riley, Jeri, The Teen Titans, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Naruto and the girls, The Ed's and the Loud Siblings in a modified and larger Vanzilla. We call it Vanzilla 2.0. Woody is driving in his car and his nephew and niece Knothead and Splinter are with him. The Santiago's and Casagrande's are driving in their purple Minivan and Clyde and his dads are driving in their van.

Me: Thank you for taking us to the beach Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: No problem J.D. You are going to love it.

Me: I have a feeling I am. Lake Erie and the Great Lakes are like miniature oceans in the North America mainland.

Lisa: That is the exact term to describe them. Like you said. Everyone needs to have some fun in a while.

Leni: Totes! I'm gonna have some F-O-N, Fun.

Varie: We all are.

Aylene: Yeah. This is gonna be fun.

Shannon: This is gonna be really fun. I've never been to the beach before.

Laney: You will love it Shannon.

We all arrive at the beach and unload and set up spots for us to sit back and relax.

Lynn Sr.: All right guys lets put on your sunscreen.

Me: Okay.

We all put on our sunscreen to avoid getting burned by the sun.

Me: [To the Viewers] Remember kids, always put on your sunscreen when you're at the beach or outside having fun. The Sun's Ultraviolet Radiation can hurt you and is a bad cause of skin cancer.

Lisa: Exactly. The Sun may be a sphere of burning hydrogen and helium gases but its radiation is considered a dangerous thing.

Me: Can't argue with that Lisa.

Naruto: This is gonna be so cool J.D.

Me: I know little brother. This is gonna be fun. [to the viewers] In case you're wondering where Sasuke is, he's sick with a cold and he couldn't come with.

Naruto: Yeah. That stinks. But we'll tell him all about it when we get back.

Me: Yeah. This is gonna be fun.

Sakura: You said it J.D.

Fu: This is gonna be fun.

Jeri: You said it Fu.

Rin: I love the beach. Right Minato-sensei?

Minato: We all do Rin.

Kushina: As long as Jiraiya isn't here with us. Last time we were here, I caught him peeking on Mikoto and pulverized him badly.

Me: Boy he really is a pervert. I can tell that he is a menace to all women in general. Let me check and see if he's here.

I concentrate and scan the surroundings for Jiraiya's energy signal and it shows that he is on the beach hiding.

Me: I sense his signal. [I point to a nearby bush 200 yards away] He's over there hiding in that bush.

Kushina: Are you sure?

Me: My energy sensing abilities have never proven me wrong. If I may ask though Kushina how did you pulverize Master Jiraiya?

Kushina: Oh, I found a sign at the beach that said that Jiraiya was not allowed on the beach due to harassment of women and I found him in a bush and beat him to a pulp ya know.

Me: I can believe it and I find that to be coincidental. Master Jiraiya is here at this beach like he was at the beach you went to.

Lincoln: Has Master Jiraiya ever been beaten up by Lady Tsunade for his antics?

Me: Oh yeah. Lady Tsunade told me so herself. She pulverized him practically into oblivion when she caught him at the hot springs and he had both his arms and legs and 6 ribs broken and a handful of organs were ruptured.

Laney: Holy mackeral! That is unbelieveable!

Me: I know Laney. I was floored when I heard it from Lady Tsunade. It's a shame she couldn't come with us. Lady Tsunade and Shizune both deserve a vacation.

Kushina: You're right about that. But all that paperwork is making it impossible ya know.

Me: I can believe it. If only... (I Gasp as I get an idea) I just got an idea! I'll be right back.

I run over to Lynn Sr.

Me: Mr. Lynn? I got to make a quick stop to the Leaf.

Lynn Sr.: Okay J.D. Be back in 10 minutes

Me: Okay.

I use Instant Transmission and beam over to the Leaf.

In the Leaf.

Lady Tsunade is overworked doing all the paperwork when I appear.

Lady Tsunade: J.D. you sure surprised me.

Me: I'm sorry to appear like this Lady Tsunade but I have some good news for you. I've figured out a way for you to defeat the most dreaded enemy of all Kages: Paperwork. I can tell its been piling up in here.

Lady Tsunade: I know and it's giving me a small headache.

Me: Well worry no longer. Have you ever thought about using Shadow Clones to get the job done?

My idea sparked some thought in her and her face turned red.

Lady Tsunade: I had no idea that can be done. Would you please leave the office for a second?

Me: (Fearful) I have a feeling I know what you're about to do. One sec. [I pull out a walkie-talkie] Naruto! Code Red-Brown! Code Red-Brown! [I put my walkie-talkie away] Okay. Let her rip!

I run away quickly out the door and covered my ears and the ANBU and Shizune joined me and they covered their ears with me.

Lady Tsunade went into a blind rage and loudly ranted and it could be heard from over 5 miles away.

Lady Tsunade stopped 3 minutes later.

Lady Tsunade: You can all come back in now!

Me: [Opens the door] Are you feeling better Lady Tsunade? [Sees multiple Tsunade Clones working] Sweet Mother of French Toast! You broke out 20 clones!

Lady Tsunade: Yep. And I figured I deserve a vacation. Shizune. We're going to the beach!

Shizune: Yes Milady.

Lady Tsunade: J.D., we're going to change into our swimsuits and we'll be right out.

Me: Okay. I'll wait outside.

I left the office and five minutes later, Lady Tsunade and Shizune came out. Lady Tsunade was in a beautiful purple one-piece swimsuit and Shizune had a black bikini.

Me: You two look amazing.

Lady Tsunade: Thank you.

Me: Just a forewarning. I sensed that Master Jiraiya is at the Beach we are at and he's up to his old tricks as usual.

Lady Tsunade: Thank you for telling me J.D.

Shizune: We appreciate it.

Me: No problem. Stay close to me.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune put their hands on my shoulders and I use Instant Transmission and beammed us to the beach.

Back at the Beach.

Me, Lady Tsunade and Shizune all appeared.

Me: Hey guys! I'm back and Lady Tsunade and Shizune are with me.

Naruto: Hey Aunt Tsunade! Shizune!

Lady Tsunade: Hey Naruto. J.D. is an amazing guy. I now have lots of free time thanks to the Shadow Clones.

Sakura: That's great Tsunade-Sensei. We got Naruto's warning.

Lady Tsunade: That reminds me. J.D. what was Code Red-Brown?

Me: Oh. I mean no insult Lady Tsunade. But that's a color code for a Lady Tsunade Temper Rant. Lincoln introduced me to a special Color Code Warning System he and Clyde created and I introduced it to Naruto and everyone.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Good thinking J.D. Lets now relax.

Me: Lets.

We were relaxing and Naruto made some Shadow Clones to protect Lady Tsunade from Jiraiya.

As me and Varie were relaxing, it was interrupted by the loud crashing of a huge heavy weight bar being lifted and slammed onto the ground by a heavy lifting body builder named Hunk Hardbody and he was trying to get the attention of a lot of beautiful girls in swimsuits.

Hunk: Yeah! Pump it up! [Twirls the weight on his fingertip] Well what do you girls think!? Is this great or what?

Ladies: (Bored) Great.

Hunk: Lets hear it for Hunk Hardbody! (He flexs his muscles) Pump it up! (Train Whistles on his back and arms) I'd be so great. I'd be so great.

Me: Looks like those girls are bored with that big behemoth.

Varie: Yeah. They sure are.

Me: I think I'll show that oversized palooka a thing or two about how to not overexert your pride and narcissism.

I walk over to the spot.

Varie: Go get him J.D.

Me: I will. [To the viewers] I may not look strong on the outside. But I'm a superpowered powerhouse on the inside and I have a feeling that I will have a huge fanclub by the time I'm done here.

Hunk: What the matter with you girls!? Don't you know greatness when you see it? I am the most Colossal, the most Stupendous, the most Sensational...

I make the scene.

Me: [To Hunk] And the most obnoxious, overinflated palooka that ever lived. [Hunk's body deflated to hanging fat] Sorry to intrude like this, but you were interrupting our relaxation. Put a sock in it please. Thank you. [to the girls] Hello ladies.

Lady 1: Oh he's so dreamy!

Lady 2: He's so cute!

Ladies: Our hero!

Hunk was enraged and he turned red and blew his stack.

Hunk: [To Me] Hey you little punk! I'll pulverize you into mush for stealing my girls!

Me: I'd like to see you try you overgrown tub of bad protein.

Steam shot out of Hunk's nose and red face and he tried to punch me and I grab his punch.

Me: Ladies you may want to stand back. [The girls got out of the way and I slammed Hunk into the floor on both sides of me. I yawned as I was doing it. Then I tied him into a ball and made some giant sand bowling pins.] Watch this Ladies. J.D. Knudson for a perfect game. [To the viewers] What can I say? Sometimes I like to show off. [I roll Hunk down the beach and he hits the sand pins with incredible force and knocks them all down and the CRASH onomatopoeia appeared as he crashed and the Ladies cheered for me] Thank you, thank you.

Lifeguard: [Clapping] Bravo J.D.! Bravo!

Naruto, Lady Tsunade and everyone was cheering for me.

Luan: That was one to Strike Up! [Rimshot to Laugh] Get it?

Varie, Eddy, Starfire, Leni, Ed, Lincoln, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Rin, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Hinata and Naruto laughed and the rest of Luan's siblings sighed

Lynn Sr.: [Laughs] Good one!

Eddy: [Laughs] Funny Luan!

Hunk had birds and stars swirling around his head as he was in a pile of sand.

Me: Thank you. Thank you. [to the viewers] If this were a real bowling tournament I would surely win.

Announcer: All right Beach goers! It's time for the Lake Erie Muscle Beach powerlifting competition!

Me: Ooh! Sign me up!

Hunk then came to me.

Hunk: You think you can lift more than me!? I'm the greatest thing since Beta Caratene!

Me: We shall see. Right ladies?

Lady 1: Go get him J.D.!

I wave and the competition started.

ROUND 1: The Weight Bars

Hunk was lifting a bar that weighed 200 pounds.

Hunk: Beat that wimp! [Weight crashes as he drops it]

I lifted up a heavy weight that had 6 ton anchors for weights with ease.

Me: Ta Da! [Everyone cheered for me]

Announcer: J.D. Knudson wins!

Hunk: Oh yeah!? Watch this! [Hunk walks over to a weight bar that had 9 ton giant weights on it and he was having trouble lifting it]

Me: Let me try. [I walk over and lift it up without any problems and everyone cheered wildly]

Varie: Way to go J.D.!

Lincoln: All right J.D.!

Lynn: Whoo! That's my friend there!

I put the weight down.

Me: [To the viewers] I may love to show off, but I don't let it go to my head and I'm not in it for the fame and fortune, I just like doing it for fun.

ROUND 2: Weight toss.

The next game was to toss a heavy weight as far as you can into Lake Erie and whoever throws the farthest wins.

Me and Hunk along with 4 other muscle bound guys had one 10 ton weight each. The weights had a red buoy tied to it.

Announcer: First up, Don the Whale Lift.

Don threw his weight and it splashed far into the lake.

A man rowed out on a kayak and measured the distance.

Measurer: 200 Yards!

Announcer: Fantastic! Next up. Larry the Typhoon Blower.

Larry spun the weight around and he threw it out a huge distance and it splashed.

Measurer: 210 yards!

Announcer: Great job! [3rd contender not important] Next, Sandy the Texas Bull!

Sandy threw the weight into the air, spun around and kicked it and it splashed into the lake at a huge distance.

Measurer: 510 yards!

Me: Wow! Great throw Sandy!

Sandy: (Southern Accent) Thanks J.D. Good luck.

Me: Thank you.

Announcer: Fabulous! Next, Hunk Hardbody!

Hunk threw his weight and it splashed near the same spot where Sandy's weight was.

Measurer: 510 Yards!

Announcer: Wow! It's a tie!

Hunk: Let's hear it for Hunk Hardbody!

The crowd did not cheer and the sound of crickets was the only thing that was heard.

Announcer: Last Contestant, J.D. Knudson.

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Me: All right. Here goes.

I grab my weight and twirl it around at a fast speed and kicked it far. It splashed down farther than Sandy's and Hunk's.

Measurer: 725 yards!

Announcer: Unbelieveable! What a throw! J.D. Knudson wins the Lake Erie Muscle Beach Championship!

Everyone cheered wildly for me and I was lifted up in a mesh net by the ladies and Sandy was with them.

Hunk: I will never give up against you J.D.! I am still the greatest!

Me: Sheesh buddy give it a rest already.

Hunk Hardbody's name was now Mud.

In Vanzilla, we were driving home and I had a nice solid gold trophy with a muscular arm on it and I was given a check for $500,000.00.

Lynn Sr.: Boy, J.D. you really dominated that whole competition! Awesome job!

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn. But I wasn't in it for the fame, fortune and notoriety. I did it because it was fun.

Lynn: You were awesome J.D. I don't think I could've won that contest.

Me: You can do it Lynn. You just have to train hard and believe in yourself and show them how it's done the right way.

Rita: That's right Jr. You already are great at sports. You can be great at everything with a lot of training.

Lynn: Thanks mom. Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

Varie: J.D. you were incredible.

Me: Thanks Varie. This was a great trip to the beach.

Lori: You said it J.D.

Aylene: This was fun.

Naruto: You said it.

Laney: This was a fun trip to the beach. One I will never forget.

Crysta: Me neither.

Lana: Same here.

Laney: None of us will ever forget this one. [Winks and the screen iris in]

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a Muscle Beach chapter for a while now. I got the idea for it from the Tom & Jerry Kids episode "Muscle Beach Droopy." I've added some elements from the Spongebob Squarepants Season 1 episode "MuscleBob BuffPants" and I thought it would add some excitement. That's one of my favorites. I watched Tom & Jerry and Tom & Jerry Kids all the time when I was growing up. My favorite segments are the Droopy episodes. I have some more past cartoons chapters coming up. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Tom & Jerry Kids elements belong to Hanna-Barbera and Turner Entertainment Co.

SpongeBob Squarepants elements belong to Nickelodeon Studios and Stephen Hillenburg.


	70. Read Aloud

It starts out with me, Varie, Aylene, Jessie, Woody, Riley, Jeri, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Kole, The Ed's, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Hinata and the Loud Siblings in the Living Room and Lincoln is showing us an exciting activity.

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, you're not gonna believe this! The library's having a contest. We can win an entire night at Spunk E. Pigeon's!" [shows his family the flyer for the contest.]

Linka: Yeah. It's gonna be Awesome!

[Transition to a commercial for the place.]

 **Announcer:** [narrating] "Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise! Starring your favorite video games! Your favorite toppings! And your favorite hits!"

 **Spunk E.** [metallic tone] " Ooh, girl, if I could- "

 **Anamatronic Fish:** " Ooh, girl "

 **Spunk E. and Fish:** " Give you the world, girl "

 **Announcer:** "Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise! You'll lose your mind!"  
[End commercial]

Me: Awesome!

Varie: Now you're speaking my language, Lincoln.

 **Sisters and parents:** [excited] "YOU MEAN ALL OF IT?!"

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah! All to ourselves! We just have to read as many books as we can as a family."

Aylene: This is gonna be awesome!

Starfire: I agree friends.

Raven: This could be fun for me.

Terra: Me too.

Jeri: I love to read.

Laney: Me too! Finally. A test of my wonderful reading skills!.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Well, hot dog, kids! We've got some reading to do!"

 **Rita:** "To the library!"

 **Lisa:** [worried] "Uh-oh. My overdue fines!"

[Everyone starts heading out the door.]

 **Everyone except Lola:** [chanting] ""Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon! Spunk E. Pigeon!"

 **Lola:** [nonchalantly] "Reading, huh?"

[Lincoln's expression changes to one of shock.]

* * *

[The library]

 **Everyone minus Lola:** [chanting inside] "The library! The library! The library!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Shh!"

 **Rita:** [quietly] "Whoops! Hush tones, kids."

Me: [Whispers] Sorry Ms. Rita.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Hut hut!"

[The family spreads out all over the library and goes to get their books. I walk around the Library and look at some books]

Me: Lets see here. [Finds a certain book and gasps] "Volcanoes Around the World, An Encyclopedia on the World's Volcanoes"?! I love volcanoes and I want to know more about all of them.

Varie: Okay. [Finds a certain book] Ooh. "Legends and Myths of the Ocean." Interesting.

Aylene: [Humming and she finds abook she likes] "Dinosaurs of The World." My favorite.

Jessie: Lets see here. [Finds a certain book] "Space Machines and Mechanics?" Right on!

Woody: Hmm. So many to choose from. [Finds a certain book] "Encyclopedia of Trees." Cool!

Riley: Lets see here. [Looks around and finds a good book and gasps] My favorite! "Seashell Encyclopedia"!

Jeri: Lets see what they got. [Finds a certain book] "Lions and How they Live." Neat.

Starfire: Lets see what they have here. [Finds a certain book] "Space Weather"? Fascinating.

Raven: Okay. There are lots of books I like here.

Raven cleans out the whole shelf of Dark Occult Books.

Terra: Lets see. [Finds a bunch of books] I can read all of these.

Terra cleans out the whole shelf on Earth, Rocks, Minerals and Geology.

Argent got a book on Nuclear Physics and her native homeland, New Zealand.

Kole got a couple of books on Light Science.

Ed got a book on Science Fiction Monsters.

Edd got a bunch of Psychology and Science Books.

Eddy got a couple of joke books.

Naruto got a couple of recipe books on Ramen and more.

Sakura got some medical books.

Fu got some books on insects.

Ino got some Psychology Books.

Hinata got some books on flowers.

[Laney walks through the library and looks at the books]

Laney: Lets see. [Takes a book] "Life in The Navy"? [Takes the book back] No. [Takes another one] "Kiss Me in New York"? [Takes the book back] Never liked romance. [Finds a certain book and gasps] "John Ruby and the Strange Time Capsule"?! My favorite mystery series! [Runs over to the librarian] Oh, Ms. Wetta. I'd like to check this book out.

Librarian Wetta: Ah. A "John Ruby" book huh?

Laney: Yeah, I'm a bit of a fan. [Librarian Wetta checks out Laney's book]

Librarian Wetta: Here you go.

Laney: Thank you.

As Laney leaves she notices Lisa wearing a cowboy hat and a mustache.

Laney: Huh?

 **Librarian Wetta:** [suspicious] "You look familiar."

 **Lisa:** "Oh, uh-" [fake Texan accent] "No, ma'am. I'm brand new to these here parts."

Laney: [Thoughts] Really, Lisa?

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Hmm...I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

[We all come in with a plethora of books to check out.]

Me: Wow. We practically cleaned out the whole library.

Varie: Yeah. We sure did.

 **Librarian Wetta:** [on desk phone] "Emilio, I'm gonna need backup."

* * *

[Back home]

I was reading my book on the sofa.

Lincoln: What book did you get J.D.?

Me: I got a book on Volcanoes of the World. Earth's Volcanoes have always been very fascinating to me ever since I was little.

Lincoln: I can tell.

Lincoln walked around the house and everyone was reading different books. He decided to ask what they got starting with Lori.

In Lori's room.

Lincoln: Hey Lori. What book did you get?

Lori: A great mystery novel. "Rumor Has It!"

Lincoln: Sounds neat.

In Leni's Room

Lincoln: Hey Leni. What's your book you got?

Leni: "The Story of Fashion" It is totes amazing!

Lincoln: I can tell.

In Varie's Room.

Lincoln: What book did you get Varie?

Varie: "Legends and Myths of the Ocean". It's really interesting. The one that really fascinates me is the Bermuda Triangle.

Lincoln: I've heard about that legend. Lots of planes, ships and boats from over the centuries disappeared because of it.

Varie: Yeah.

Lincoln asked everyone what books they got until he got to Lola.

 **Lincoln:** "What did you get from the library, Lola?" [Lola shows him a roll of stickers.] "Stickers? Uh, I'm not sure those count as something to read."

 **Lola:** "Hmph. Reading's boring."

 **Lincoln:** "No, it's not. And we can't win the pizza party unless everyone in the family reads at least one book."

 **Lola:** "Well, tough tiaras, 'cause I'm not gonna do it!" [goes upstairs]

Me: I didn't know Lola doesn't like to read.

Varie: Yeah.

 **Luna:** "Dudes, Lola's gonna blow our pizza party! What are we gonna do?"

Aylene: Yeah and I love pizza as much as all of you guys.

 **Lucy:** "Easy. We chain her up in the attic and tell the librarian she never existed. Lana just has to pretend she has a split personality."

 **Lana:** "I can do it!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** [unsure] "Seems a little extreme?"

Terra: Yeah that sounds a little too drastic.

 **Rita:** [shakes her husband] "Honey, there's pizza at stake here!"

Laney: No! Isn't there another way we can get Lola to read?

 **Lincoln:** "Maybe there is. You heard Lola; she just thinks that reading is boring. So we need to help her see that it's not."

Naruto: Good plan Lincoln.

Fu: It's worth a try.

 **Rita:** "You're right. That makes more sense." [whispers to Lucy] "Just in case, keep your chains handy."

* * *

[The kitchen. Lynn Sr. is reading the cookbook he checked out as Lola comes in.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [stagily excited] "Whoa! You can make pancakes with just eggs and a banana? Boy, I tell ya, these cookbooks are a nonstop thrill ride. You wanna read one?"

 **Lola:** [with a bowl from the fridge] "No. But when you've made those pancakes, give me a holler. Lola out." [leaves for the dining room]

 **Luan:** [stagily laughing] "This book is a hoot! I'm gonna have to get some ice for my knees, I've been slapping them so hard! Care to read one?"

 **Lola:** "Sorry. Mom says I do too much slapping already. And biting. And shin kicking. And hair pulling." [leaves]

Eddy: [Laughs Hysterically] Hey Lola, you got to check out this book on candy jokes. They are loaded with Sweet Humor! [Rimshot]

Luan: [Laughs] Good one Eddy!

Eddy: Thanks Luan!

Lola: I do love candy but jokes aren't my thing. [leaves]

Laney walks over to Lola holding her book

Laney: Wow! I just came back from reading the latest "John Ruby" book. And it blew my mind! Especially the part where it was revealed in the picture frame John found in the principal's desk that... Oh, look at me being a spoiler. Wanna read it for yourself?

Lola: No thank you. Mysteries hurt my brain.

[Upstairs, Lana is fixing up Lola's car with the aid of her mechanic manual.]

 **Lana:** "All fixed! It is amazing what you can learn from these auto repair books. Wanna read one, Lola?"

 **Lola:** "Why? That's what I pay you for." [tosses Lana a sack] "Eight crickets, as agreed." [goes to her room, puts her bowl on her tea party table and sits down.] "Ugh."

[Lucy appears right behind her.]

 **Lucy:** "Hey, Lola." [Lola yelps and falls out of her seat.] "Wanna check out volume one of the greatest romance of all time? He's a dark, brooding vampire. She's a misunderstood girl from the wrong side of the cemetery."

 **Lola:** "No thank you. I prefer Prince Charming to Prince Alarming."

[Enter Lincoln dressed as Ace Savvy and Linka dressed as Lady 10.]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, how about volume one of the greatest crime-fighting duo of all time? He's an undercover hero with an ace up his sleeve." [holds up the Ace of Spades on cue.] "His sidekick is-"

 **Lola:** "Ugh! Stop!" [shoves Lucy, Linka and Lincoln out of her room.] "For the last time, I am not interested in reading any of your books!"

* * *

Edd: I've never seen Lola not wanting to read any books. What has gotten into her?

Riley: I don't know Double D.

Starfire: We've got to do something for friend Lola.

 **Lincoln:** "We were going about this all wrong! Of course Lola's not interested in any of our books. We need to find ones that are right for her."

[The others agree with that statement. Lola is in the basement steam pressing her dress when Lincoln pops his head out of the mannequin.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lola! I know you don't want to read about Ace Savvy, but this time I have something that's perfect for you: the Bossy Twins!" [gives Lola a Bossy Twins book.] "They're first graders just like you and Lana, and they solve mysteries!"

 **Lola:** [looking at the cover; snidely] "Do they ever solve the mystery of who gave them those hideous haircuts?"

[Lincoln looks frustrated. Lola is making tea on the dining room table when Lincoln pops up.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Lola, I've got the perfect book for you! It'll answer all of your burning questions about tea party etiquette."

 **Lola:** [scoffs] "I don't have any questions. I'm an expert."

 **Lincoln:** "Oh yeah?" [opens a page] "Do you know the proper serving temperature for Earl Grey?"

 **Lola:** "208 degrees Fahrenheit."

[Lincoln looks it up and, judging by the look on his face, finds out she's right. Lola is now watching TV and Lincoln pops up with another book.]

 **Lincoln:** ""Frankie the Friendly Fairy"?"

 **Lola:** "Pass. I'm into unicorns now."

 **Lincoln:** "Aha! Then you love..." [takes out another book] "..."Unicorn University"!"

 **Lola:** "I've already seen the movie. Ugh. That's 99 minutes I'll never get back." [gets up and walks away] "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta tinkle."

[Lincoln goes upstairs and blocks the bathroom door.]

 **Lincoln:** "Come on, Lola! The contest ends tomorrow and you're letting everyone down! I'm not moving until you agree to read a book!"

 **Lola:** " [reluctantly grabs one] "Fine. Just give me the princess one." [goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.]

* * *

[The library]

 **Loud Family:** "WE'RE FINISHED!"

Me: We're all finished too.

 **Rita:** "The Knudson-Loud-Anderson Family would like to report 517 books read."

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Very impressive. The next highest family total is 23, and the contest ends at 5:00." [adds the Louds' name and total to the board in the lead.] "You've got this wrapped up."

[We all cheer except Lola.]

 **Librarian Wetta:** "I'll just need you all to prove you read the books by giving you a book-by-book quiz."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [determined] "We're ready for anything!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [takes Lynn Sr.'s cookbook.] "You. Bread crust in a meatloaf: how much?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Half a cup!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Very good!" [takes Lori's mystery novel] "You! Twist ending! Go!"

 **Lori:** "So, it turns out it wasn't even a student running the blog, it was a teacher! And he literally tried to frame Gabby with a laptop in her-"

 **Librarian Wetta:** "That's enough. Very good." [takes Lily's book on Mermaids] "Mermaids are said to be what?"

 **Lily:** "Immortal! They can live for thousands of years!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Very good!" [takes Lincoln's Ace Savvy book.] "Ace Savvy's real name?"

 **Lincoln:** "Spade Nifty!"

Librarian Wetta: [With Linka's Weather Book] What was the strongest Hurricane in the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season?

Linka: Hurricane Katrina! Winds at 175 Miles Per Hour and $108 Billion in 2005 USD.

 **Librarian Wetta:** Very Good! [with Rita's book] "What time was Mr. Darcy's party?"

 **Rita:** "8:00 PM sharp!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [with Lisa's science book.] "Einstein's wives?"

 **Lisa:** [still in her cowboy disguise and accent.] "Mileva, 1903-1919. Elsa, 1919-1936...y'all."

Librarian Wetta: [With Shannon's Crime Book] Who was the First Female Serial Killer in the England?

Shannon: Mary Ann Cotton! Killed 21 people and was hanged on March 24, 1873!

 **Librarian Wetta:** Very good. That was terrible what she did. [with Lana's auto repair manual.] "Four-stroke engine cycle consists of-"

 **Lana:** "Intake, compression, power, exhaust!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [with Luan's joke book.] "Sis boom bah!"

 **Luan:** "The sound made when a sheep explodes!"

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Penny's Diamond Book] What is the most famous diamond in the world?

Penny: The Hope Diamond!

 **Librarian Wetta:** Very good! [with Luna's rock music history book.] "Mick Swagger owes his entire career to-"

 **Luna:** "Delta blues musician Murky Bottoms!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [with Leni's fashion history book.] "Fashion began with-"

 **Leni:** "Charles Frederic Worth! First to sew a label!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [with Lynn's sport history book.] "The greatest of all time?"

 **Lynn:** "Muhammad Ali! Also prettiest!"

Librarian Wetta: [With Laney's Mystery Novel] Why was the picture of John's missing parents found in the principal's desk?

Laney: Principal Davidson used to work for them before the slime incident. In which he had a hand in.

 **Librarian Wetta:** [with Lucy's romance novel.] "The night the vampire cried?"

 **Lucy:** "Trick question. He cried every night."

Librarian Wetta: [With J.D.'s Volcano book] Krakatoa erupted on which date?

Me: August 26-27, 1883! Killing 36,000 people!

Librarian Wetta: Very good! [With Varie's book] The Bermuda Triangle is at which key points?

Varie: Bermuda Island, Miami, Florida and Puerto Rico!

Librarian Wetta: [With Aylene's Book] Meanest Dinosaur that ever lived was what?

Aylene: Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Librarian Wetta: [With Jessie's book] The Voyager 2 Spacecraft was launched when?

Jessie: August 20, 1977!

Librarian Wetta: [Hold's Gabrielle's book on American Folklore] Johnny Appleseed was known for what?

Gabrielle: [British Accent] Planting acres of apple trees all over Pennsylvania, West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois and Ontario, Canada.

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Woody's book] Tallest tree in the world is what?

Woody: Hyperion Redwood Tree at 379.3 feet!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Riley's book] Most common type of seashells in the ocean are what?

Riley: Gastropods and Bivalves!

Librarian Wetta: Impressive. [Holds Jeri's book] A group of lions is called a what?

Jeri: A Pride!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Starfire's book] The Wind speed on Neptune is what?

Starfire: 1,300 Miles per hour!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds one of Raven's books] Who wrote the "History of the Necronomicon?"

Raven: Horror writer Howard Phillips Lovecraft!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds one of Terra's Books] What mineral is used in fireworks?

Terra: Celestite and Strontianite!

Librarian Wetta: Interesting. [Holds Argent's book] What is the world heritage site of New Zealand?

Argent: Fiordland National Park!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Kole's Book] How fast does light travel?

Kole: 186,000 Miles Per Second!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Ed's Book] "This Island Earth" was made in what year?

Ed: 1955!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Edd's Book] What part of the brain stores memories?

Edd: The Hypothalimus!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Eddy's Book] What country did candy come from?

Eddy: Sweeten! [Rimshot]

We all laugh.

Librarian Wetta: [Laughs] That was funny. [Holds Naruto's Book] What's the most popular flavor of ramen?

Naruto: Roast Chicken!

Librarian Wetta: Tasty. [Holds one of Sakura's Books] The most difficult medical surgery is what?

Sakura: Septal Myectomy for Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy!

Librarian Wetta: Wow. That sounds potent. [Holds Fu's book] Dragonflies can live for...

Fu: 7 months depending on habitat and location!

Librarian Wetta: [Holds Ino's book] The 4 Personality traits are what?

Ino: Choleric, Phlegmatic, Melancholic and Sanguine!

Librarian Wetta: Interesting. [Holds Hinata's book] The Largest Flower in the World is what?

Hinata: The Rafflesia!

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Well, I am impressed. Clearly you've done all the work."

Me: Thank you.

 **Lola:** "Phew."

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Oh, wait. We missed one family member. That's you, sweetie." [takes Lola's princess book] "Tell me about Princess Martha and what she wore on her head."

 **Lola:** [nervous] "Oh, uh...she was a princess, all right. Oh yeah. It was a crown! She wore a crown. On her head. Crown. Final answer."

 **Librarian Wetta:** "True, but what was so interesting about it?"

 **Lola:** "Oh. Uh, it was interesting 'cause...it was made of...chocolate?"

 **Librarian Wetta:** [puzzled] "Chocolate?"

 **Lola:** [irritated] "What is this, an interrogation?!"

 **Librarian Wetta:** "Little girl, did you even read this book?"

 **Lola:** "No! I didn't read it!"

[We all gasp.]

 **Librarian Wetta:** "The rules officially say that every member has to read at least one book. Little girl, I'm afraid if you didn't read this book, your entire family is out. Except for J.D. Knudson and his friends."

[Librarian Wetta erases the Loud family's spot on the board and they groan at Lola for her blunder and subtracts the number down to 270 books.]

 **Lola:** "I told you I didn't wanna do this stinking challenge!" [walks away]

 **Leni:** [devastated] "Huh, so long, Spunk E. Pigeon!"

 **Luan:** "Yeah! I'd like to give Lola a pizza my mind! [Laughs] Get it? But seriously, she ruined everything."

Me: [Laughs] Good one Luan. But I don't know why Lola won't read.

Laney: I don't understand it! Why would Lola not read a book?

Eddy: I don't know Laney.

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, wait! Remember, Librarian Wetta said the contest closes at 5:00." [checks his watch] "It's only 3:00. We still have two hours!"

 **Lori:** "What about Lola? There's literally no point if she won't participate."

 **Lincoln:** "Leave everything to me. I'll get her to read that book by 5:00."

Laney: Me too! If Lola's too stubborn to read a book, there's gotta be a reason. And I'm gonna find out what!

Crysta: We both will Laney.

Me: Eddy, Luan, you wanna help us?

Eddy: Sure. I want to help.

Luan: Me too.

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Get Lola To Read So We Can Have The Best Pizza Party At Spunk E. Pigeon's And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation, into Action.

Me: How about Operation: Lola Reading Pizzapalooza?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Laney: Let's do it.

* * *

[The rest of the family is leaving Lola, Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Luan, Laney and Lincoln at the library.]

 **Leni:** "You got this."

 **Lisa:** "We'll be back in two hours."

[Vanzilla drives off]

 **Lincoln:** "Alright, what's the deal, Lo? Won't you just read one book?"

 **Lola:** "Ugh!" [mockingly] "Won't you just read one book? No! I won't!"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, why the heck not?"

Laney: Don't you understand how much pizza is at stake here?

Luan: Yeah. It's a Cheesy Situation! [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene and Eddy laugh and Lincoln, Lola, and Laney sigh.

 **Lola:** "Okay, Lincoln, I guess it's time I told you the truth." [beat] "I just don't like pizza."

Laney: Seriously?

[Lincoln suddenly recalls photographic memories of Lola actually liking pizza, such as her eating a slice on the table, tucking a slice into her toy bed like a doll, kissing a pizza box, and fighting Charles over a slice.]

 **Lincoln:** [doubtful] "Yeah, not buying that.

Me: Me neither.

Varie: I don't believe that.

Aylene: I don't believe one word of that either.

Lincoln: I know you don't like reading books, but everyone's counting on you. It's time to be a team player."

 **Lola:** "Well, I'm not moving. So, good luck getting me back in there."

Me: Our hands have been forced.

[Lincoln brings Lola inside the library by pushing her on a book cart.]

 **Lola:** "NOOOOOOOOO!"

[Now Lola is on the floor.]

 **Lincoln:** "Alright, you're not leaving until you read this whole book in front of me." [gives her the princess book]

Me: And we're going to watch you do it.

Laney: Don't be so hard on her guys! [Kneels down to Lola's level] Come on, Lola. Take it from me when I say that reading is a wonderful experience. Maybe you'll understand it better in the form of a song.

Lola: Please don't.

Laney: [Sings]

You may think books are boring and mild,

But it makes your imagination run wild!

You can be whatever you want to be my dear child.

In your case, you could be a princess,

Longing for a prince to bless,

'Cause that's how amazing books can be,

Take it from me! [I play my violin]

All you got to do, is read!

Luan: [Sings]

Sure, you'd rather watch TV all day, When you can read the day away.

There's the fun in the pages than a shiny screen.

Lincoln: [Sings]

You can learn a lot from reading these things,

Like Cooking, Building, even how to sing.

Eddy: [Sings as Aylene play her Ocarina]

It all comes down to using your head,

Just say the words and you'll see what I mean.

Eddy, Luan, Lincoln and Laney: [Singing as Varie plays her panflute]

So now you see the importance of books,

There is more to it than the looks.

Open up one and you'll have everything you'll need!

And all you have to do is reeaaaaaaaaaaaad!

Librarian Wetta: Shh!

Me, Varie, Eddy, Luan, Lincoln and Laney: Sorry.

[Through the song, Eddy, Luan, Lincoln and Laney toured the library showing Lola books about princesses, pirates, mermaids, spacemen, superheroes, cooking and how to sing. And imagining what it would be like to be in the story]

Laney: So. What do you think? Ready to give it a try? [Hands Lola her book]

 **Lola:** Wow, guys. I never realized how important reading is. I guess all I can say is... [Points the other way.] "BOOKS!"

 **Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Luan, Lincoln and Laney:** [turns around] "Where?" [realizes Lola distracted him and ran away.] "Dang it."

Me: Pickle Slices. She got away.

Laney: I told you the Ad-libbing won't work! We rehearsed this!

Lincoln: We never rehearsed this.

Me: Who cares? [sees her running past a shelf.] "Hey, get back here!" [We give chase]

 **Lola:** "I told you, I ain't reading, okay?!" [comes to a dead end]

 **Lincoln:** "We have you now!"

 **Lola:** "Like heck!" [attacks us]

Me: Lola, why won't you read a book?

Laney: Please Lola. Just read the book already! We want pizza!

 **Lincoln:** "What is wrong with you? Is it that hard to read one measly book?!"

 **Lola:** "Yes, it is!"

[The fight stops]

 **Lincoln:** [surprised] "Wait, what?"

Varie: What do you mean Lola?

Aylene: I don't understand.

 **Lola:** [sad] "It's too hard for me to read, so I never do.

Laney: Wait. You mean you... can't read? [Lola sadly nods] That's terrible.

Lola: Don't you think I wanna read about American princesses and unicorns and the bossy twins, even if they have terrible hair?"

Me: Oh Lola. It's all right. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of kids don't know how to read yet.

Aylene: That's right.

Varie: Trust me. I know how you feel.

Eddy: Me too Lola. I didn't like reading either. I know how to read but I found it boring until I started reading joke books.

Luan: I didn't know how to read either. I found reading fun after reading some joke books.

 **Lincoln:** "What if we helped you?"

 **Lola:** "Are you sure? I'm so slow. And we don't have much time. Doesn't it end at 5:00?"

 **Lincoln:** [looks at his watch to see that it's now 4:00pm.] "We'll get through it together. And you'll see, the more you read, the easier it gets. Come on, sis. I'll show ya."

[We all take Lola to show her how to read.]

* * *

[The library's study room]

 **Lola:** [trying to read the book] " **O-o-once...yew...** "

 **Lincoln:** "You got it! Once uh-puh..."

 **Lola:** " **Upon! Once upon a t-t-t**...okay, this word looks weird."

 **Lincoln:** "Sound it out. There's the T, so "tuh". Then I..."

 **Lola:** "Tuh...I...oh, time! **Time**! **Once upon a time.** "

[Lincoln looks at the clock to see it's a quarter to 5:00. Soon, the clock changes to 5:00pm, the deadline.]

 **Lola:** [still reading] " **And-and**..." [sees the time] "Oh, Lincoln, it's 5:00 o'clock! What are we gonna do?"

 **Lincoln:** "Don't worry about that. Let's finish reading."

[Later]

 **Lola:** [reading] " **And they lived hap-pee-lee...ever...** " [gasps] " **Happily ever after! The end!** " [closes book] "I can't believe it! I read a whole book!" [hugs us] "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Laney: [Hugs back] Don't mention it Lola. I'm just glad you finally know how to read.

Me: We're proud of you Lola.

Varie: That's our beauty pageant princess.

Aylene: You've made us proud.

Eddy: We knew you had it in ya. Right Luan?

Luan: You've READ my mind! [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene and Eddy laugh.

Me: [Laughs] Good one.

Varie: That was funny.

[They step out of the study room.]

 **Lincoln:** "So proud of you, sis."

[Everyone else is right there angry for missing the deadline.]

 **Luna:** "Lincoln, it's 5:30! The contest ended half an hour ago!"

 **Lincoln:** [taking blame] "Totally my fault. It's just so quiet here. I must've fallen asleep."

 **Lori:** "Well, you literally blew it."

 **Lynn:** "Lincoln, you lost the contest for all of us!"

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah, We know."

Laney: We're sorry.

Me: It was totally our fault everyone and there's a reason for it.

 **Lola:** [to the family] "This is my fault. They spent the whole time helping me to read, 'cause, well, it's hard for me. But I like it now. And I'm going to keep practicing because it's not as hard as I thought!"

[Everyone apologizes and forgives Lola.]

 **Lana:** "We're so sorry."

Starfire: We understand Lola.

Terra: I know how you feel Lola. I didn't like reading either. It was hard for me too.

Argent: It's hard to read for some people and it can be frustrating for them.

Kole: It was tough for me too.

Edd: Lola, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people in your age group don't know how to read.

Linka: That's right and it was hard for me too when I was 6 years old.

Gabrielle: I found reading to be difficult for me too. But now I love it and it's a fun activity for me.

Shannon: I had problems reading too. But I found reading to be fun. But when I became a Black Daffodil, I forgot how fun some things were.

Me: And that was before.

Shannon: Yeah. Now I have everything fun back in my life again.

Penny: Me too.

Ed: I used to not read too, Lola. I now find reading fun.

Jessie: The point is Lola, even though some kids don't like reading, reading is a doorway into the vivid wonders of the imagination.

Woody: And it is a fun activity.

Jeri: Reading is essential for the mind to grow.

Naruto: Yeah. I love reading now.

Sakura: I've always been the bookworm in the Academy and I love to read.

Ino: Me too.

Hinata: We're sorry Lola. We had no idea you didn't know how to read.

 **Lola:** "It's okay. I'm sorry I cost Spunk E. Pigeon for you guys."

 **Rita:** "Aw, sweetie, that doesn't matter now."

 **Lisa:** "Yes. The important thing is that you're now able to enjoy the wonders of literacy." [takes off her disguise]

 **Librarian Wetta:** [furious] "I knew I recognized that voice! The one with the fines!"

 **Lisa:** [aware she's busted] "Peace out!"

Me: Wait Lisa. Ms. Wetta, how much does Lisa owe?

Librarian Wetta: $50,000.00.

We were floored.

Me: Jumping Tomato Slices! Well. Luckily it's good to be filthy rich. Checks or credit cards?

Librarian Wetta: Credit Cards work. It's nice of you to pay Lisa's fines.

Me: I know.

Lisa: Thank you J.D. You are a true friend.

Me: You're welcome Lisa. [I pay Lisa's fines and her Library record was flaw free]

Librarian Wetta: Thank you J.D.

* * *

[The Spunk E. Pigeon commercial is playing again.]

 **Spunk E.** [metallic tone] " Ooh, girl, if I could- "

 **Spunk E. and Anamatronic Skunk:** " Ooh, girl, give you the, world, girl "

 **Announcer:** "The fuzz-a-rockin' explodaganza appears every six minutes!"

[We are all watching it]

Lana: I'm sorry you gave up the Pizza Party J.D.

Me: I know Lana. But helping Lola read was much more important than the contest.

Varie: I agree.

Aylene: Me too. Lola needed our help.

Laney: Maybe it was for the best. Those anamatronics really creep me out.

 **Leni:** "You know, this commercial is so realistic, I totally smell pizza."

[We all sniff around and find the smell to be coming from Lola's room which is packed with toy ovens. Lola is in a chef's outfit and reading one of her dad's cookbooks.]

 **Lola:** "Hey, guys! Now that I can read, I thought I'd make us all some pizza! Pepperoni's in the oven, and next up is..." [looks at the book] "...pineapple!"

Me: Wow! You really broke out the Pizza oven's.

Varie: This is amazing!

[The timer goes off much to our delight. Later, everyone is eating Lola's pizza.]

 **Rita:** "Well, isn't this just great?"

 **Lincoln:** "Just as good as Spunk E. Pigeon's!"

Me: You said it.

Varie: Mmm! Delicious Lola.

Aylene: Yummy.

Terra: Just as good as the pizza we like back in our dimension.

Argent: Mm-hmm.

Laney: Lola you make great pizza.

Eddy: That's our little princess.

Luan: This is a good SLICE of Life for Lola. [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Terra, Jessie, Naruto, Sakura and Leni laugh.

Me: I get it.

Raven: [Laughs] Slice of life. I just got it. Great pizza Lola.

Lucy: This pizza is delicious. If I had a heart it would be jumping with joy.

Gabrielle: An extraordinary and flavorful enjoyment.

Shannon: It taste's just like the great pizza we ate when I was a Black Daffodil. We ate pizza all the time.

Linka: I don't even want to know what being a Black Daffodil was like. No offense Shannon.

Shannon: None taken Linka.

Penny: Good.

Lynn Sr.: Our little princess is growing up fast.

Lisa: Indeed father unit.

Laney: Guess we had our own little pizza party after all huh?

Me: Yep we sure did. [to the viewers] Reading is both a fun adventure and a great learning experience for your brain and everyone around you. It's your ultimate doorway into the vast power of your imagination.

Lincoln: [To the Viewers] That's right. Reading is a great thing for you. It builds up your smarts and your memory.

Laney: [To the Viewers] That's right because Knowledge is Power! (Winks and the screen iris in)

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

This one was on my mind for a while. I wanted to add some of my strongest subjects in school to the books. I had to look up on the internet some of the answers to the questions Librarian Wetta was asking and it was not easy. I haven't been giving much attention to Gabrielle lately and I'm sorry about that. But I have plans later on. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	71. End of the Terror of the Snake

I am in the Simulator.

Varie, Aylene, Lori, Lola, Lana, Lincoln, Laney, Crysta, Riley, Gabrielle, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Fu, Rin, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Karin, Konan, and Lisa are in the control room. Lisa calibrated the Simulator so that 1 day is like 1 minute.

The Simulator activated and I found myself on the day Lady Tsunade went out to heal Orochimaru's arms.

Me: This is gonna be good. [I see Lady Tsunade about to hand a ball of Chakra to Orochimaru] Oh no you don't! [I fly over and kick both Orochimaru and Kabuto away from Lady Tsunade] Is this a private party or can anyone join?

Lady Tsunade: Thank you. I did not want to do this anyway.

Me: You're welcome Lady Tsunade. My name is J.D. Knudson by the way.

Lady Tsunade: It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for saving me from having to make a stupid decision.

Me: You're welcome. Now we got a traitorous snake to destroy. But first... [I snap my fingers and Lady Tsunade reverted back to when she was 15-years-old and she has red angel wings with green feathers and a longsword.]

Lady Tsunade: What happened to me? I feel young and stronger than ever and why does my back feel so heavy?

I create a water mirror and Lady Tsunade gasped.

Lady Tsunade: I... I... I'm young again! How!?

Me: This is my first time doing this. But I used my omnipotent powers to make you young again and give you wings.

In the Control Room

Lady Tsunade: I must admit, I look really cool with wings.

Lori: I agree Lady Hokage.

Lincoln: I always wondered what you were like back when you were a kid Lady Tsunade.

Laney: Me too. You were beautiful as you are now.

Lady Tsunade: Thank you Laney.

Kakashi: Lady Tsunade is a very skilled woman. She was very powerful back then as she is now.

Varie: I can't argue with that Kakashi.

Naruto: I don't think any of us can.

Sakura: No kidding. Tsunade-sensei you were beautiful then as you are now.

They all agreed.

Back on the battlefield

Shizune: LADY TSUNADE!

Shizune, Naruto and Master Jiraiya arrived on the scene and they were shocked by her transformation.

Jiraiya: Tsunade!? Is that really you!?

Lady Tsunade: It's still me Jiraiya you pervert.

Jiraiya: It is you. But you look as you were back 35 years ago.

Me: I used my omnipotent powers and made her young again.

Lady Tsunade: I also have some bonus features.

Jiraiya: I can see that. The wings make you look like an angelic goddess among all women. I've got to write th...

I elbow Jiraiya in the stomach and he fell down.

Me: Sorry Master Jiraiya but there will be none of that here. Right now we've got a traitorous snake and his right hand man to destroy.

Jiraiya got up.

Jiraiya: Yeah you're right. By the way. What's your name kid?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson. I have some new tricks up my sleeve. I now have the ability to go beyond a Super Angel. Watch. [I get in my stance and flare up my power to an extreme intensity and lightning flickered around my body. The ground started shaking violently as Orochimaru and Kabuto got up and they saw my hair turn golden yellow and my wings sprout.] HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [The light from my power was so bright and powerful that it blinded everyone. When the dust cleared, I was emitting a power that was so extremely powerful and mindboggling that it made all the most powerful shinobi in the world combined together look like civilians without chakra compared to it. My yellow aura now had lightning flashing around my body] Well here it is. What do you all think?

Jiraiya: Unbelieveable! What are you?

Me: I'm just a normal human. But I was given my powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space. I have all sorts of powers now because of it. I was given the Super Angel Transformation when I fought in the Netherworld.

Lady Tsunade: Your level of Chakra is intense. But I also sense something else.

Me: Yes. I can use Ki and Spirit Energy.

This revelation flabbergasted them.

Shizune: But that's impossible! No ninja alive can use Ki or Spirit energy.

Me: Not until now. Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune. You 3 will take Kabuto. Lady Tsunade, you come with me. Orochimaru is ours.

Lady Tsunade: With pleasure.

Naruto then started feeling intense pain.

Jiraiya: Naruto, what's wrong kid?

Naruto: I.. I don't know Pervy Sage.

A huge array of Seals appeared on Naruto and Master Jiraiya analyzed them.

Jiraiya: Hinderence and Power Limit Seals. The Council and a few shinobi did this to him.

The Seals broke and Naruto's true power was unleashed. He also had the intelligence and IQ beyond that of a Nara. His energy levels were 20,000 times stronger than that of Master Jiraiya and he had sprouted orange angel wings. He became taller and his orange jumpsuit was replaced with a black sleeveless battle gi, black ANBU pants, a dark orange shirt and black shoes. He went unconcious afterwards.

Me: My energy must've destroyed the Seals put on him and unleashed Naruto's true self.

Lady Tsunade: Maybe. We'll have to figure this out later.

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked up to us.

Orochimaru: Tsunade I thought you wanted to be reunited wi...

Lady Tsunade: Shut up you Snake Traitor! You killed Sarutobi-Sensei and ruined so many lives! You will now pay the ultimate price for your crimes!

Me: You're time has come Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: I don't know who you are but your body is far more powerful than that of Sasuke. With your body I will become a god!

Me: Not gonna happen you Homicidal Megalomanic Pedophile!

I dash and I punch Orochimaru in the stomach and kick him in the crotch and uppercut punch him in the chin with devastating force and Orochimaru went skidding and he was in a lot of pain and it hurt really bad. Orochimaru tried to get up but he was almost without breath. He tried to get up again but he fell back and belched up a huge amount of blood.

Orochimaru: This can't be happening! How did one brat knock me down so quickly and why do I feel so damaged?

Kabuto was frozen in absolute terror.

Kabuto: (In his head) How horrifying! He dealt 3 powerful attacks and Lord Orochimaru is knocked down. What is this kid?!

Me: (In my head) I'm someone you don't want to face Kabuto.

Lady Tsunade appeared behind Orochimaru and kicked him in the back of the head with devastating force and I jumped onto Orochimaru's stomach and dealt him an extremely powerful stomp kick that had devastating power.

Orochimaru was so badly mangled up and he looked incredibly sick.

Orochimaru: What have you done to me? [Orochimaru's face, chest and stomach puffed up and he looked like he was gonna throw up]

Jiraiya: Something's happening to him.

Shizune: He's sick.

Orochimaru's life force was dropping fast and his neck inflated and then he puked out the contents of his stomach times 10.

Me: Yuck! [Orochimaru puked out a young woman with Neon blue hair and she had a purple sleeveless shirt, a purple skirt with purple cherry blossoms on, purple arm sleeves and no shoes and he also puked up a longsword] Oh man!

Jiraiya: What!? Who is that!?

Shizune: I don't know but she was inside Orochimaru!

Me: Lady Tsunade help that girl and get her to safety fast!

Lady Tsunade: Right! [Lady Tsunade grabbed the girl and got her to Jiraiya and Shizune]

Orochimaru then started to change. His hair turned as white as a ghost and he started getting wrinkles and an old and decrepit appearence.

Me: Whoa. He became really old and his energy levels had decreased tremendously and his life force is still fading.

Jiraiya: Look at Orochimaru!

Shizune: He is really old now.

Lady Tsunade: Yes. J.D. has won. Orochimaru was no match for him.

Kabuto was absolutely petrified with horror and fear.

Orochimaru got up and he was enraged.

Orochimaru: You wretched monster! YOU'VE MADE A FOOL OF ME!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so.

Orochimaru then tried to power up his jutsu and suddenly without warning he belched up a tremendous amount of blood and died on the spot. Orochimaru's reign of terror had been silenced forever.

Me: Orochimaru's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's gone. But we still have a lot of loose ends to tie up.

Me, Master Jiraiya and Shizune faced Kabuto.

Me: You're next Kabuto.

Suddenly a Chakra Chain appeared out of nowhere from behind them and wrapped Kabuto up and electrocuted him and incinerated him. We all see that the chain came from Naruto who had just woke up and he had fox ears and 9 flaming fox tails.

Naruto: Am I too late to join the party guys?

Me: Nope. We were just starting to finish up.

Lady Tsunade: You look amazing Naruto.

Naruto: Yes. I am now a Kitsune Hanyou and my power is now infinite. Me and Kurama the 9-tailed Fox are now one. My mom and dad's Sealing Jutsu was designed to merge me and Kurama into one. My mom and dad believed in me and I will always love them and keep them very close to my heart. I met my parents while I was unconcious. They sealed a small amount of their chakra into me and revealed why they chose me as the 9-tails Jinchuriki and their background stories. I am now the proud son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and I will always be proud of my parents too. I love my parents and my love for Sakura Haruno is real and I will never deny that.

Jiraiya: You are one amazing shinobi kid. Minato and Kushina would be proud of you.

Naruto: I know Jiraiya-Sensei. They already are and I have told them everything and they understand the reasons why you weren't around and they've forgiven you. And you too godmother.

Naruto let out tears of happiness for them and hugged them both.

Me: The good news is that Orochimaru and Kabuto are now gone for good.

Shizune: Yep. Good riddence.

We got back to the Leaf and Lady Tsunade straightened out the entire village by revealing what went down during the Uchiha Clan Massacre, the corruption of the Civilian Council and the treachery and crimes of Danzo Shimura and the elders. She disbanded the Civilian Council and threw Danzo, Koharu and Homura into prison to await punishment. Naruto was awarded the rank of Elite Jonin. I was with Naruto and we found Sakura heading for the hospital.

Naruto: Sakura.

Sakura saw Naruto and she gasped.

Sakura: Naruto? Wha... What happened to you?

Naruto: I'm now an elite Jonin and me and J.D. here killed Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Me: They're gone for good and Orochimaru's reign of terror has been silenced forever.

Sakura: That's awesome! Naruto I'm so happy. Congratulations on your promotion.

Naruto: Thank you Sakura.

Sakura: Maybe Sasuke will go back to normal.

Me: That's one of the reasons we came to find you Sakura.

Naruto: Instead of telling you I'll show you.

Naruto went Kitsune Hanyou and Sakura gasped in sheer amazement.

Sakura: Naruto you look amazing!

Naruto: I'm now a Kitsune Hanyou. Now let me show you what I know. [Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and she saw everything that Naruto did and more. She saw Naruto saving her from bullies years ago, Transforming into Sasuke during the Academy and complimenting her on her forehead and looks, saving her from Gaara's Rampage during the invasion, showing her that Sasuke is an evil, arrogant, heartless, cold-blooded, remorseless, pitiless, monster and how Kakashi was only focusing on Sasuke and only Sasuke because of those buttfaces on the council including her own mother, how Sasuke could care less about Naruto, Sakura or anyone in the village and wanted nothing more than to see the entire world burn, and how Naruto and J.D. killed Orochimaru and Kabuto and ended their reign of terror for good. In the Process a seal on the back of Sakura's neck disintegrated and vanished and all of Sakura's correct memories came flooding back to her. Naruto took his hand off and Sakura hugged Naruto and cried really hard into his shirt] Sakura, what's wrong?

Sakura: [Crying] I remember everything! Sasuke didn't save me from bullies. It was you and you did everything for me! Naruto I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you! I never should've done all those things to you! I'm so sorry Naruto! Please forgive me!

Naruto's heart ached seeing her cry.

Naruto: Sakura, I've already forgiven you. I know you weren't yourself and I've been trying to help you since the Academy.

Sakura: You were?

Naruto: Sure. Because you are the smartest and most beautiful girl I know and you also have the greatest potential to become the most powerful kunoichi in the world. I love you Sakura.

Sakura was overjoyed to hear that.

Sakura: I love you too Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura kissed and they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend and I had tears of joy for them.

Me: Naruto, I'm so happy for you both.

All three of us went into the hospital and our first stop was Kakashi Hatake.

Lady Tsunade was there and she healed him from Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi: Wha... Lady Tsunade? Is that really you?

Lady Tsunade: It sure is Kakashi. You sure have grown from that little squirt I knew from all those years ago.

Kakashi: But how? You look like you're a kid again.

Me: I used my powers and made Lady Tsunade 35 years younger. It was my first time doing that. Sorry, I'm J.D. Knudson. It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi Hatake.

I shake his hand.

Kakashi: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D. [Sees Naruto and gasps] Naruto is that you? You look like a seasoned veteran shinobi.

Naruto: It sure is Kakashi-Sensei. I'm now an Elite Jonin.

Kakashi: Congratulations Naruto. I'm very proud of you.

Naruto: Thanks sensei. Me and J.D. killed Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Kakashi was floored.

Kakashi: You both killed Orochimaru!?

Me: Orochimaru was totally overwhelmed by my power. He didn't stand a chance against me.

Lady Tsunade: J.D. dealt him 5 powerful attacks and brought him to his knees and he died trying to power up his chakra.

Me: That reminds me. How is our mysterious friend doing?

Lady Tsunade: She's in a coma and she will wake up in a few days.

Naruto: That's good news. [to Kakashi] Kakashi-sensei. I understand your reasons on why you trained Sasuke and only him. You were ordered by those buttfaces on the Civilian Council.

Kakashi: Yes. I was ordered to pass "Lord" Sasuke no matter what and I was told by my teammate Obito Uchiha to train his legacy. I made a promise to him. I also saw alot of myself in Sasuke and I felt I could understand him and turn him away from his evil ways and revenge. I know what it can do and how it tears you apart and I did not want to see Sasuke go through the same pain I did.

Sakura: I had no idea you were like Sasuke, sensei.

Kakashi: I was a milder version of Sasuke, Sakura.

Naruto: I understand your reasons sensei but I don't like them. Instead of dwelling on your past, you should move on and look forward towards the future. As for Sasuke. I can understand honoring a vow to your dead teammate and I respect that. But Sasuke is not worth it sensei. Let me show you.

Naruto went Kitsune Hanyou and Kakashi was shocked.

Kakashi: Naruto, you look amazing.

Naruto: I'm now a Kitsune Hanyou sensei. I'll explain later. [Naruto put his hands on Kakashi's head and Kakashi saw how evil and ruthless Sasuke really is and he also saw how Naruto met his parents and how he and J.D. killed Kabuto and Orochimaru. Naruto let go of Kakashi]

Kakashi: Naruto. That was unbelieveable. I should've never trained Sasuke. He's a monster. I should've focused on just you and Sakura.

Naruto: Don't blame yourself sensei.

Lady Tsunade: If anybody is to blame Kakashi it's the Civilian Council. Their corruption had gone on long enough and I disbanded it.

Kakashi: That's good. Now I can redeem myself.

Me: Good thinking Kakashi.

Naruto: Yeah. As to how I became a Kitsune Hanyou, J.D. powered up to an incredible level and I had lots of Hinderence Seals placed on me.

Me: My energy from my power broke them and unleashed the true Naruto. He and Kurama the 9-Tailed Fox merged and Naruto became a Kitsune Hanyou. His power is now 20,000 times stronger than Master Jiraiya's.

Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura were floored.

Sakura: That's unbelieveable. Naruto you truly are the most unpredictable shinobi.

Shizune: Now he's a hanyou to boot.

Naruto: That's right Shizune. It's good that you're all right sensei.

Kakashi: Me too Naruto and I promise I will make up for my blatent show of forced favoritism.

Sakura: Okay. See you later sensei.

We go to Sasuke's room next and Lady Tsunade healed Sasuke and he woke up.

We saw that his Curse Mark is gone.

Sasuke: Wha? What happened?

Naruto: Welcome back to the land of the living Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto? What happened?

Me: Lady Tsunade healed you.

Sasuke: You're Lady Tsunade? But I thought you were much older.

Lady Tsunade: I was made young again because of J.D. here.

Sasuke: How?

Me: It's was my first time doing it actually.

Sakura: Get some rest Sasuke. You'll be out of here shortly.

We all left the hospital and sat at Ichiraku Ramen for a quick bite and Asuma Sarutobi was with us.

Teuchi: Congratulations on your promotion Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Teuchi.

Me: I'm also glad that we killed Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Asuma: I'm glad they got what they deserved, but you two should probably lay low for a while.

Me: Why Asuma? What's wrong?

Asuma: Anko wanted to kill Orochimaru herself and you took that away from her.

Naruto: Uh oh.

Sakura: Why did Anko want to kill Orochimaru?

Me: From what I remember, Anko was once Orochimaru's student years ago. When Orochimaru placed the Curse Mark on her, she was found and brought back to the Leaf and was treated like an outcast because everyone thought she was the student of a traitor. She had a terrible vendetta against Orochimaru for all the things hes done.

Naruto: And we took that away by killing him and Kabuto. She gonna be infuriated.

Sakura: That's terrible.

Me: Thank you for warning us Asuma. We'll keep our eyes on alert.

Asuma: You're welcome.

Ayame: I've known Anko for a while and I can't believe she went through all that.

Me: That was terrible. I have a feeling Orochimaru and Kabuto are now paying for it in the Netherworld for all eternity.

Sakura: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

45 minutes later after they ate their lunch and paid for it, they went back to Naruto's apartment to talk things over.

Me: I have a bad feeling about this. I think Sasuke is gonna go rogue in the next 24 to 48 hours.

Naruto: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Sakura: Me too. Why do you think he's gonna go rogue J.D.?

Me: Because we killed Orochimaru and robbed him of the power of the Curse Mark. When Sasuke first used the Curse Mark's power he was exhilarated by it. He wants more power in order to kill Itachi and he will stop at nothing to get it. When Itachi put him under the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu, that set the events into motion that Sasuke will leave the village. Sasuke cares about no one other than himself, to him everyone is beneath him and simply pawns in his mind. He holds no loyalty to the village or us.

Naruto: Yeah and it infuriates him every time I show myself to be better than him and I would not put it past him that he will try to kill me when I stop him on a future mission.

Sakura: I also have a feeling that Sasuke is going to fight you down the road somewhere.

Me: I have a feeling you're right Sakura. My guess is he's going to fight Naruto on the roof of the Hospital. When he felt that his Curse Mark was destroyed he must've known right after we left that Orochimaru is dead. I also have a very strong feeling that Orochimaru sent some of his followers to get him.

Naruto: Yeah. You're right. I can sense them. They're hiding their chakra really well.

Me: Lets play the Sound Ninja's game.

I whisper my plan to Naruto and Sakura and we set it into motion.

At the Hospital, Sasuke was resting in his room and he was having thoughts about Itachi and everything he said. He also was having thoughts of pure hatred toward Naruto.

As we walking down the hall, Lady Tsunade announced on the P.A. System about Naruto's heritage.

Me: Sasuke is gonna be enraged when he hears this.

Naruto: Yeah. I can feel it.

Sakura: Me too.

Me: Lets go.

When it was finished announcing, Sasuke was enraged beyond all known imagination and we came in.

Me: Hello Sasuke. Getting enough rest?

Sasuke: (Snarling) Why do you care?

Naruto: We just wanted to check up on you.

Sakura: Yeah. Like teammates should.

Sasuke: [Points to Me] I know you killed Orochimaru! He was the source of my power to kill Itachi and you ruined my revenge! FIGHT ME!

Me: You want a fight? I'll give you one. Lead the way.

Sasuke lead me to the hospital roof.

Once there I was facing Sasuke and he had his Sharingan active and he had a look of furious hatred directed at me.

Sasuke: How did you kill Orochimaru!?

Me: That's none of your business. Orochimaru got what he deserved and I show no remorse for killing him.

Sasuke: You don't deserve that kind of power! I'm an elite! I deserve everything! I'm an Uchiha!

Me: You're just an arrogant little punk from a clan of thieves, murderers and traitors that needs to be destroyed completely. The Uchiha was doomed from the start and their own greed, selfishness, hatred, and delusional ambitions lead to their own demise.

Sasuke: How dare you talk about the Uchiha that way!? I am your superior and you will do as I command you to!

Me: I can talk about them however I please and I don't take orders from a worthless little piece of dirt like you!

Sasuke: (Enraged) I WILL KILL YOU!

Sasuke charged and I block all his punches and dodge all his kicks with lightning fast speed and I punch him in the stomach with incredible force and knocked all the air out of him.

Me: Just look at you. Knocked down by one punch. You're pathetic. If your clan could see you now they would laugh at you.

Sasuke: (Growls Furiously) YOU'RE DEAD! [Jumps up and flies through hand signs] **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**

I blow the fire away and teleport away.

Sasuke saw that I had disappeared and he looked around for me. I was right behind him standing on one of the pillars of the Hokage Tower with my arms crossed and smiling at his humiliation.

Me: Ha! What an idiot and a total coward.

Sasuke saw me standing on the tower and dashed after me screaming like a madman.

I fire a psychic wave at him and it hit him in the mouth with incredible power and sent him flying and he crashed into a water tower on the hospital roof and it exploded and splashed all over the roof and drenched him.

I teleport and stand on the fence of the hospital roof and Sasuke saw me. I have lightning flickering around my body.

Me: If this is all you're made of Sasuke, it's pathetic. Just give up Sasuke. You can never defeat me.

Naruto appeared by me and was standing on the fence.

Naruto: I'm also not the same as I was before Sasuke. [Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou] I am now a Kitsune Hanyou and my powers have far surpassed yours and all the most powerful shinobi in the world combined.

Me: [I go Super Angel 2] I have now become a Super Angel 2 and I destroyed Orochimaru with this power. He was completely powerless against me.

Sasuke was completely infuriated and he was completely inferior.

Sasuke: I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I WILL TAKE YOUR POWER EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH! [Sasuke went through hand signs] **CHIDORI!**

Me: You stole that move from Kakashi-Sensei didn't you?

Sasuke dashed toward us and Kakashi appeared and grabbed his arm and slammed it into the wall.

Naruto: Nice timing Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi: Thanks Naruto. Sasuke you are no longer my student. I was a fool to teach you and pass you. As of right now you are hereby being sent back to the Academy and starting over from Day 1 and you're no longer fit to be a shinobi.

Sasuke: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M AN UCHIHA! I NEED MY POWER TO KILL MY BROTHER!

Me: You are completely out of control Sasuke. You deserve to be punished to the full extent of the law.

Sasuke: I AM THE LAW!

Naruto: No you are not. [Naruto teleported to him and placed his hand on his head and stripped him of his Sharingan, Chakra and all his jutsu]

Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan but nothing happened.

Sasuke: What have you done? I can't use my Sharingan!

Naruto: I took away your Sharingan, Chakra and all of your Jutsu and made them my own. You're now completely powerless and you don't deserve to be a shinobi.

Sakura came out.

Sakura: And that means I can now do this. [Sakura punched Sasuke in the face with incredible force and knocked out most of his teeth] I don't know what my mom was thinking when she said I should marry you but you are a worthless little cretin and a disgrace to the Leaf.

Me: Nice shot Sakura.

Sakura: Thank you.

Naruto: You're finished Sasuke. The days of the Uchiha Clan are finished forever. They had their chance just like you did and you all blew it. You're now a civilian and you will never be able to become a ninja ever again.

The ANBU Came and took Sasuke away. Lady Tsunade then decided to call a meeting and the Shinobi Council decided that it was time for Sasuke to be punished for his crimes. It was time to show that it doesn't matter who you are, what you are or what clan you are from that you can't do whatever you want in the village. Sasuke was to be sent to the Blood Prison for all Eternity and if he escapes, he will be marked as a Triple S-Rank Rogue Ninja and an International Criminal with a kill on sight order. Rumors had flown around the world that the inmates of the Blood Prison hate the Uchiha Clan with a terrible vengeance and they will probably kill Sasuke when he enters the prison. As everyone was gathered at the gates they saw Sasuke being held by the ANBU.

Taka: Any last words Uchiha?

Sasuke: Yes. I've decided that I will not only get revenge on my brother but the entire Leaf village too. I will destroy everything and kill everyone! Including you J.D. and Naruto! I will get you Hidden Leaf! I swear it!

I go Super Angel 2 and Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou.

Me: It will be a cold day in Oblivion before we let that happen you buttface! Also if you ever escape which I highly doubt, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you! I swear it!

Sasuke was taken away never to be seen again. Sasuke was now the true demon and everyone saw that. They didn't want him back at all. Itachi was called back and reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi. I beamed the Blood Prison over to the Bang Kwang Maximum Security Prison in Thailand when Sasuke got there. Sasuke was placed in an underwater cell and kept under 24/7 watch at all times. If he ever tries to escape he will be killed on the spot. I merged the prisons into one. I resurrected Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's mother with a snap of my fingers. The girl that was in a coma woke up after Sasuke left and her name was Mikari Shijoin and she has the Crystal Style Kekkei Genkai and the Rinnegan. She became one of Naruto's future wives.

Naruto was now merged with Naruto outside in the control room and he now has all of the skills the Naruto in the Simulator knows. The simulation ended and we all went into the kitchen for a snack. Sasuke and Itachi were reunited with their mom and it was joyous for them. Kushina and Mebuki had their best friend back. The Young Tsunade now lives in my mansion with us. Same with Mikari.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I got the idea for Super Angel 2 from Dragonball Z and the similar fight and lines I got were from Gohan's fight with Cell. I got the idea of me powering up like this from when Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan 2 at the Tournament. The Blood Prison is like Alcatraz Island Prison in San Francisco, California. I've been to Alcatraz with my family when we went to San Francisco on vacation and it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. It was awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	72. 11 Loud's a Leapin'

It starts out with me working in my room and I see the viewers.

Me: [to the Viewers] Oh hello everyone. Today is December 24th, AKA Christmas Eve and I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm just putting the finishing touches on all my gifts to Varie and my friends. I've been working on them since early November. This is my 1st ever Christmas here in Michigan. My grandma, Aunts and Uncles and relatives are coming over from Colorado and my dad went to go pick them all up at the airport. Varie is helping mom with cooking the Christmas dinner and Naruto is helping around the Loud House [I get back to work and finished my work] Perfect. Everything is ready. Now to go see my friends and get ready for Christmas.

I slide down a tube that leads from my room into Lincoln's Room.

[the whole mansion and the guest houses are decorated with a whole bunch of Christmas decorations, then zooms into Lincoln and Linka's room.]

 **Lincoln:** [pulls on his snow pants and talks to the viewers.] "It's the day before Christmas" [puts an orange sweater on over his head.] "and there's no better time to be in the Loud House." [puts on a Charlie Brown Christmas-esque cap. I slide in and greet him]

Me: Hey Lincoln. Are you excited to have the greatest Christmas ever?

Lincoln: I sure am J.D. I can't wait.

Me: Where's Linka?

Lincoln: She's around. Lets go look for her.

[Me and Lincoln exit his bedroom and pulls off Lana's scarf, causing her to spin into the bathroom. I use the Force and stop her from spinning.]

Lana: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Lana.

 **Luna:** [singing] " Christmas time is totally rad / I want those gifts, so I won't be bad! " [stops her song and groans] "Aww! Come on!"

Me: I thought that was pretty good Luna.

Luna: Oh thank you J.D.

 **Lincoln:** "Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, Luna?"

 **Luna:** "Bros, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney!" [inspired] "Ooh! That's not bad!" [starts singing a new song] " I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! " [stops yet again] "Aww, rubbish!"

Me: You'll figure something out Luna.

 **Luan:** [pops out, dressed as a reindeer. Luna glares at her] "I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! [chuckles in a Santa Claus tone] "That's one!" [clicks on a remote resulting in a counter appearing with the number 1 on a Christmas tree.]

I laugh at Luan's pun.

Me: Good one Luan.

Luan: "Thanks. My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh!" [chuckles] "Make that ten!" [clicks her remote and the counter now says 2.]

I laugh again and Eddy appears.

Eddy: Don't worry Luan! Yule get to 12! [Chuckles like Santa] That's three of our 12 Puns of Christmas.

[Counter with a 3 appears]

I laugh at Eddy's pun.

Me: Good one Eddy. Is Christmas your favorite holiday?

Eddy: [Sighs] No it isn't J.D. Christmas got bad for me because all I ever got was clothes.

Me: Oh. That can get pretty monotonous can it?

Eddy: Yep. But that doesn't matter anymore cause the greatest gift I've ever got was moving here to Royal Woods and being with Luan.

Luan: Oh Eddy. [Eddy and Luan Kiss]

Me, Lily and Lincoln: AAAAWWWWW!

Lily: You two are so cute together and I can tell you both were made for eachother.

Eddy: Thanks Lily.

 **Leni:** [walks up the stairs wearing a red and green dress and ornament earrings.] "Hey, J.D., Lincoln! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit."

Me: You look beautiful in that dress Leni. Where's Ed?

Leni: He's in the Living Room helping mom put up the decorations.

Me: Oh. Okay.

 **Rita:** [off screen] Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas table cloth?

[Leni looks down and notices that she used the table cloth, then shushes Lincoln as she walks into her room.]

Eddy: Double D is downstairs in the kitchen helping L Sr. with the Christmas dinner.

Me: Okay. We were just about to head downstairs anyway.

 **Lori:** [on her phone, talking to Bobby] "Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Bobby Future Hubby Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together" [split screen widens to show Bobby, Lori's voice is still heard over the phone.] "and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure."[zooms away from Bobby in the calendar section of the mall, holding two calendars. He switches his phone to his other ear.]

 **Bobby:** [on his phone, talking to Lori] "Right. Uh, no pressure, Babe." [chuckles and hangs up before falling on his knees and crying.]

[return to the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House where Lincoln is at the bottom of the steps. He pulls out two different boots out of a pile that are each one of his sisters.]

[Laney is seen in the Living Room writing a letter and Crysta is watching her]

Laney: "Dear Santa, I've been a very good girl this year and I think I should get..." Hmm... What do I want this year...? Ooh! "A new fashionable beret" ... No wait I already got that one. [Crosses it out from the letter] Maybe a... no got that too.

Crysta: Asking for stuff from Santa must be tough.

Laney: It sure is Crysta. I don't know what to ask for. I'm trying to think. [Me and Lincoln come down the stairs and Laney and Crysta come to us] Hey guys. Can you help me? I'm writing a letter for Santa, but I can't decide what should I get this year.

 **Lincoln:** "Relax Laney. I'm sure you'll think of something.

Me: You've been awesome this year Laney. I have a feeling he will give you something good.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. [to Crysta] Is this your first ever Christmas, Crysta?

Crysta: It sure is. What is Christmas again?

Me: It's the day we celebrate the birthday of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. He was born on December 25th the year Zero. I am a very religious person and a strong follower of Jesus Christ. [Scene transits with me standing under the cloudy sky with light rays shining through the clouds and the divine chorus of angels from Heaven sings as I stand with my hands in a prayer position and I have a halo over my head.]

Laney: Wow. I can see that.

Crysta: Me too.

Lincoln: [Pulls out two different boots out of a pile that are each of one of his sisters.] Oops! Wrong ones!" [throws the boots out of the way; to the viewers.] "Excuse me. This might take a while."

Me: No problem Lincoln.

[Lincoln prepares to dive into the boot pile when Lola zooms in.]

 **Lola:** [appearing very innocent] "Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you. "[curtsies, then dives into the pile.]

[Lincoln looks on in confusion. Lola then emerges from the pile with two brown boots.]

 **Lola:** [gasps for air] "Here you are, good sir!" [puts Lincoln's winter boots on his feet.] "Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish!"

Laney: Wow, Lola. That's oddly nice of you?

Lola: Why thank you, dear sister.

 **Lincoln:** [suspicious] "Okay, what do you want?"

 **Lola:** [quiet voice with an evil grin on her face.] "To get a good haul from Santa." [normal voice] "See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty!"

Me: Technically you already are an angel because of your powers.

Lola: That's true. I do have wings and I have done some good deeds but I want to undo all my naughty stuff.

 **Lisa:** [off screen] "You're wasting your time." [wheels in a whiteboard with equations as she comes on screen and begins pointing to sections with a candy cane.] "Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way." [bites into her candy cane.]

Me: Actually there's currently 1.7 billion children around the world according to the 2016 census and the number is still growing.

Lisa: Ah. You are correct about that. Thank you.

Laney: [Gasps] Are you saying there's no such thing as Santa?

Lisa: Precisely.

 **Lola:** [growls] "You're lucky I'm being nice right now!"

Me: Don't listen to her guys. Of course there is such a thing as Santa. I've always known.

Laney: Really?

Me: Sure. As long as you believe and have a strong faith. Also, lets just say that I've even met him personally myself along with several other children that didn't believe it at first.

Laney: [Shocked] You've met Santa Claus!?

Me: Yep. Not to brag but I've had an awesome event happen to me back when I was 7. I'll tell you all later.

Laney: Okay.

[Geo, in a Santa cap with a bell on it, rolls on screen and passes the Christmas tree. Charles is sleeping underneath, dreaming of sugarplums, and Cliff is batting at the lights on the tree. Both of them are in Christmas sweaters. The screen pans to Walt in a scarf flying to a partridge in a pear tree decoration. He lands on the branch and flirts with the fake partridge before it falls down.]

Ed and Lily are helping Rita with the decorations.

Lily: Here mom. [Hands Rita her purple stocking]

 **Rita:** Thank you sweety. [nailing a purple stocking for Lily to the wall at a distance from the fireplace where the other Louds' stockings are hung and next to a pink one for Lola.] "You know what I want for Christmas? A bigger fireplace."

Me: I think I can arrange that Ms. Rita. Stand back. [Rita stands back and I Chant an Incantation] **Lecaria Nexmortun Rylium!**

I fire a rainbow stream and the fireplace grew to the size of a mansion grand fireplace. It was the same size as my Grand Fireplace in the main living room of my mansion.

Rita: Thank you J.D.! This is incredible! It's absolutely breathtaking.

Me: You're welcome Ms. Rita.

Ed: This is a beautiful fireplace.

Me: It's an exact replica of my grand fireplace in my dads study.

Rita: It's amazing.

 **Luan:** [pops up, holding a holly berry] "What's that, Mom? I can holly hear you!" [chuckles and clicks her remote] "That's four!"

[The counter says 4]

Me and Ed laugh.

Me: Good one Luan.

Ed: Funny!

 **Lily:** Very funny.

 **Luan:** "Lily, are you [picks up her yellow stocking] stocking me?" [off screen after the screen pans to Lincoln, chuckles and clicks her remote.] "That's five!"

[Counter says 5]

Laney walks over still deciding her gift and Crysta is flying by her.

Laney: Maybe I can get a new canvas? Hmm...

[Laney joins up with me and Lincoln and they turn around a corner to find Lynn lifting a dresser and Lucy looking underneath.]

 **Lynn:** "See anything?"

 **Lucy:** "Nope."

[Lynn puts the dresser down and winds her arm.]

Laney: Are they looking for gifts too?

Me: Looks like it.

 **Lincoln:** "Mom and dad's gifts specifically. [whispers] Have you checked Dad's underwear drawer?"

 **Lynn:** [sarcastically, walking away] "Have we checked Dad's underwear drawer?"

 **Lucy:** "Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo."

Me: I can tell you want gifts from your mom and dad Lynn, Lucy.

Lynn: Yep.

Laney: At least you guys don't have trouble finding gifts. [Smells something from the kitchen] Mmm. What's that smell?

Me: (Sniffs) It smells delicious.

[Me, Lincoln and Laney walks in the kitchen wondering what the smell was. We see Lynn Sr., Anastasia, Gabrielle, Double D, and Linka cooking in the kitchen]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [singing] "Dashing to the stove... [stops singing] Hey J.D., kids! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Dad's Christmas Eve feast...[Opens the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen.]...The Figgy Pudding!"

[Smoke comes through the window.]

Me: It looks delicious Mr. Lynn but I want to wait until dinner.

 **Lincoln:** [chuckles] "And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so!"

Laney: [Coughs] I think it may be a bit- [Lincoln covers her mouth]

Lincoln: Better than last year! [nervously grins; whispers to Laney] He's very emotional when it comes to Christmas cooking.

Laney: [Whispers] Oh, Sorry.

Anastasia: Here guys. Try my blintzes. Romanov recipe. [Anastasia comes over with a plate of blintzes filled with cream cheese and jelly]

Me: Ooh. I haven't had blintzes in a while. [I try one and it was delicious] Vkusno.

Anastasia: Spasibo.

Me: Pozhaluysta.

Linka: I didn't know you learned how to speak Russian J.D.

Me: Johann has been teaching me how to speak Russian. It's a hard language, but he is a great language teacher.

Linka: I can believe it. I'm making an India Allahabadi cake. It's an Indian Christmas Rum Fruit cake. Varya taught me how to make India Food of different holidays.

Lincoln: That looks really tasty Linka.

Linka also has a big pot by her.

Linka: I'm also making Louisiana Shrimp and Crayfish Gumbo.

Laney: Oh boy! I love Louisiana food.

Linka takes a spoon and dips it in the pot and hands it to Laney.

Linka: Try some.

Laney slurps it and licks her lips and loves it.

Laney: Yummy. Spicy and delicious.

Linka: Thank you, Laney. I want to be a chef like dad and hes been teaching me. So I wanted to help him with our dinner.

Me: That's awesome. [I see Naruto cooking a big pot of ramen and Teuchi and Ayame are with him] Hey little brother, Teuchi, Ayame.

Naruto: Hey J.D.

Teuchi: Hey J.D. Naruto called us over to cook dinner for you all.

Ayame: We were honored to help out.

Me: I can see that. We have an international flare going on this year don't we?

Edd: We sure do. And I think it's wonderful to share different foods for Christmas Dinner.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is Double D.

A teapot starts whistling and Gabrielle takes the tea pot off and pours a couple of cups of tea. She brings one over to me.

Gabrielle: [British Accent] Here J.D. It's Darjeeling Tea.

Me: Ohh. Very strong British tea. I haven't had this in a while. [I extend my pinky and take a sip and it was good] Good tea Gabrielle. [British Accent] Jolly Good.

Gabrielle: Thank you J.D. darling.

Lynn Sr.: Everyone is loving Christmas huh?

Me: You said it Mr. Lynn

 **Luan:** "Look at Dad getting figgy with it! [chuckles and clicks her remote] Number six!"

[Counter says 6]

Me: [Laughing] Good one.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Ah, I love the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan, you wanna try my pudding?"

 **Luan:** "Sorry, Dad. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's seven!

Eddy: We just sleigh ourselves! Ooh, eight!" [Luan clicks her remote twice]

[The counter goes to 7 and 8 as we laugh.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Sleigh!"

Me, Naruto, Eddy, Anastasia, Linka and Gabrielle laugh.

Me: That was funny.

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] "Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer".

 **Mr. Grouse:** "[From down the street] LOUDS! What's that awful stench?"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, everyone except for our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. Especially around Christmas."

Me: You're former Next Door Neighbor?

Lincoln: Yep. He is crabby every time.

Laney: Don't say that guys. No one can be that grouchy during the holidays.

 **Mr. Grouse:** "LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights!"

Lincoln: You were saying?

Crysta: [To Laney] What is wrong with your neighbor?

Laney: I don't really know Crysta. I think he just doesn't like us for some reason.

 **Lincoln:** "Sheesh. [Walks outside] Well, I'm not gonna let Mr. Grouse take away our Christmas cheer. We've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! [referring to a snow sled] The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red".

Me: Right on! And me neither.

Lincoln: Yep. We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us..." [runs off shouting but suddenly gets caught in a net.]

Me: Lincoln!

 **Lana:** "Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just getting ready for tonight. [gets her brother out of the net] I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet!"

Me: I hope you succeed Lana.

[Car tires screech and then crashes and the horn blares.]

 **Lana:** "Woo-hoo! My reindeer pit worked! Uh, don't worry, buddy! I got a winch!" [Runs off to the car with her winch.]

[Later, Laney is seen once again in the Living Room trying to write her letter to Santa]

Laney: Maybe I should try for a more chill approach. [Writes] "Hey, Santa. What's up? How's the wife doin'?" Oh! [Crumples up the paper and throws it away] That will never work. [Just then, Lynn and Lucy come in]

Lucy: We need the sofa. [Lynn picks Laney up and sets her away from the sofa. Lynn and Lucy begin to look under the cushions. Lynn lifts the couch to see if there's any presents under it] No presents for us under here.

Laney: Still trying to find mom and dad's presents huh?

Lynn: Yeah. [Drops the sofa] And we still cant find anything!

Lucy: We could look in the basement. How do you feel about lifting up the water heater?

Lynn: [Tightens her belt] Lets do this!

Lynn and Lucy leave as Varie comes in and sits by Laney.

Varie: Hey, Laney.

Laney: Oh hey Varie. Did you just finish helping J.D.'s parents with the Christmas Dinner?

Varie: Yep. They're still working on it but Sakura, Hinata and Fu decided to take over for me. You writing a Christmas Letter to Santa?

Laney: [sighs] Yep. But it's so hard. I don't even know what I want.

Varie: I know it's tough. But you'll think of something.

[Lori pops up as the Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy plays. She tiptoes to the row of stockings and takes a yellow and red present out of her mother's pink stocking. She sniffs it and sighs in satisfaction. Laney grows suspicious]

Laney: Uh, Lori? What are you doing with that present?

Lori: Uh... [Hides the present behind her back] Nothing.

Laney: Hmm... [Slowly walks away]

 **Lori:** "I don't think Mom will mind if I just peel back the corner a little." [tugs on the ribbon]

 **Luan:** [off screen] "Hold it! [camera pans to show her] You are mistletoe-tally busted!" [Lori's eyes narrow as Luan chuckles and clicks her remote.] That's nine!"

[The counter reads 9]

Varies laughs at Luan's pun.

Laney: Ah-ha! I knew it! You're trying to get an early start on presents again, aren't you?

 **Lori:** [high-pitched sigh] "I can't help it. The sound of the paper tearing, the smell of the tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair. [tackles Luan] Gimme that! [Laney pulls her back]"

Laney: Heel!

 **Luan:** "You gotta kick this habit, Lori. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Varie: Does this always happen alot with Lori?

Laney: Lori is very impatient when Christmas comes around.

[Lori's eyes widen as a flashback of the previous Christmas starts: tearing sounds are heard as the Loud siblings, sans Lori, look on. The view changes to show Lori, rocking in an unwrapped box with several bows in her hair. Many unwrapped presents are in the background.]

 **Flashback Lori:** [laughs] "You guys got some great stuff!"

[Flashback ends]

Laney: I wanted to unwrap that present. You spoiled the surprise.

 **Lori:** "You're right, Luan. I gotta fight this!"

 **Luan:** "Well, there's no time like the present! [chuckles and presses her remote] That's ten."  
[Counter reads 10]

Varie laughs at Luan's pun.

Varie: That was funny Luan.

 **Lori:** [returns the present to her mother's stocking] "I can be strong. I will not open another gift until Christmas morning."

Laney: That's the spirit, Lori! Besides, how hard can it be?

[The doorbell rings. Lori opens the door.]

 **Short Delivery Man:** "Delivery for Miss Lori Loud." [stuffs a giant green and red present through the door.]

 **Lori:** [reads the tag] " **To Lori. Open immediately.** [stops reading and groans] Universe, you are literally testing me."[The Short Delivery Man walks away but yells as a crash is heard. Letters fly off and Lana comes outside.]

 **Lana:** "Woohoo! [runs over to see the Short Delivery Man in a metal cage.] My reindeer cage works!"

[Lori is now pushing her big present inside.]

Laney: Uh.. I'm gonna go see what J.D. and Lincoln are doing. [Walks over to the front door, puts on her coat and heads outside]

Varie: I'll come with you.

Outside, Me and Lincoln are having fun in the snow doing some sledding, snowball fights, building igloos and grinding on Ice Rails made by Lily.

Laney and Varie arrive and decide to join the fun.

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! STOP SPLASHING SNOW ON ME!

Me: Sorry Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: Sorry's not good enough sometimes.

I walk over to Mr. Grouse's house to speak to him.

Me: [Defensive] Mr. Grouse why do you hate the Loud's so much? We haven't done anything to you.

Mr. Grouse: You wouldn't understand J.D.

Me: What would I not understand? Wait a minute. You have a big family like we all do and you seeing us reminds you of them?

Mr. Grouse: Yes. That's right.

Laney: Oh no.

Lincoln: Is that all true Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: Yes, Lincoln. It is.

Me: I'm sorry.

Mr. Grouse: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me: Come on guys.

Back at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House, everything was hectic.

 **Leni:** [comes down the stairs in a white dress made of tinsel.] "Hey guys! Forget what I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit."

 **Rita:** [from the dining room] "Has anyone seen all my tinsel?"

 **Leni:** [shushes Lori and Luan]

 **Luan:** "Oooh! I'm gonna tell!"

 **Leni:** "No no no!"

 **Luan:** [pulls on the ribbon on Leni's dress.] "Just ribbon ya! [chuckles as Leni sighs and presses her remote.] That's eleven! One more to go!"

[Counter says 11]

Eddy: You can do it Luan!

[Lola has approached her mother in the dining room.]

 **Lola:** [feigning kindness] "Oh, mother. You've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect. Allow me to look for the tinsel and after I find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies."

 **Rita:** [pulls paper dolls out of a box] "Thank you, Lola. That's very nice of you."

 **Lola:** [gasps and faces skyward shaking her fist.] "Did you hear that, Santa? She said "nice"!"

 **Lisa:** [walks in the background with her candy cane, speaking in a sing-song tone.] "Wasting your time..."

 **Lola:** [to herself] "Control yourself, Lola. She's not worth it."

 **Luna:** [strumming and singing] " Merry Christmas, honey / If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take money / I wrote it down on my Christmas list / If I don't get my prezzies, I'm gonna get- [gets cut off by Mr. Grouse.]

 **Mr. Grouse:** "LOUDS! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET!" [leaves his house]

* * *

ACT 2

[Inside the Loud House, Lola is vacuuming and dusting, Luan is making a popcorn string, Lisa is still reading her book, and Lucy is contacting spirits as Lynn watches on with hope.]

 **Lucy:** "Oh, Ghost of Christmas Past...reveal to us where the presents are hidden."

 **Lynn:** [anxious] "What'd he say? What'd he say?"

 **Luan:** "You two definitely have the Christmas spirit!" [chuckles and presses her remote] "YES! That's Twelve! We did it!"  
[The counter now reads 12.]

Eddy: All right Luan! [Eddy and Luan kiss]

[Cliff avoids a bear trap Lana laid out.]

 **Lori:** [stir-crazy] "Can't take it any longer! MUST OPEN!" [rushes toward her present]

 **Lana:** [lassos her with the lights] "Whoa, girl!" [drags her back]

 **Luna:** "Guys, can you chill? I'm trying to write and I'm down to the wire!" [inspired] "Ooh! Maybe that's it!" [starts playing and singing] " Down to the wire / Santa's on fire " [groaning] "I'm never gonna get this!"

[Me, Varie, Lincoln Laney and Lily come inside]

 **Lincoln:** "Guys!"

[Little does he know that a lot has been happening since he was outside upon seeing the insanity. Enter Leni with yet another new Christmas outfit.]

 **Leni:** "Okay, forget that old rag I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit!"

 **Rita:** [noticing something amiss by the chimney.] "What happened to the stockings? Seriously, why does everything keep disappearing?"

[Leni shushes everyone again]

 **Lincoln:** "GUYS!"

[He still can't get their attention and Lily pops out of one of the stockings on Leni's outfit.]

[Enter their dad with the figgy pudding.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Hey hey hey! I need a taste tester for my figgy pudding!"

 **Lola:** "I'll do it, Daddy! Your figgy pudding is always the highlight of my Christmas!" [looking skyward desperately] "You're seeing this, right, Santa?"

 **Lisa:** [almost done with her candy cane] "Truly pathetic."

'[Her dad feeds Lola some of the pudding.]

 **Lola:** [chews it forcefully] "Mmm...figgy!"

 **Lincoln:** "GUYS! WOULD YOU JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO US FOR A SECOND?!"

[The girls stop and notice their brother, sisters and friends.]

 **Lincoln:** "We were just in Mr. Grouse's House..."

[The girls start complaining about their neighbor.]

 **Lola:** "That big meanie?"

 **Leni:** "He dresses, like, horribly!"

 **Lori:** "He is literally awful!"

Laney: Guys, please! He's not that bad.

 **Lincoln:** "Well, he is, but now we think we know why."

Lily: Here's what we learned.

[Cut to an exterior shot of the house as time passes and back inside with Lincoln finishing explaining to everyone why Mr. Grouse is the way he is.]

 **Lincoln:** "...And then he told us to leave."

[His sisters' heartstrings are tugged at upon hearing this.]

 **Lori:** [on the verge of tears] "That is literally so sad!"

 **Lana:** [downtrodden] "I can't believe he has a big family, too."

 **Luan:** [heartbroken] "And he can't be with them? That's awful!"

Eddy: I had no idea he has a big family either.

Gabrielle: That is sad. I had no idea.

Linka: Me neither.

Edd: I don't think any of us knew about this.

 **Leni:** "Seeing all of us together must make him miss them even more."

Shannon: I know.

Ed: That's sad guys.

 **Lisa:** "Usually, I'm impervious to human emotions, but..." [bursts into tears and sobs over the news. Laney comforts her]

 **Lola:** [remorseful] "No wonder he's such a grumpy-butt this time of year."

 **Luan:** "How did we not notice this?"

 **Lori:** [pushes her present aside] "Maybe because we've been so caught up in the hustle and bustle of the holidays."

 **Lynn:** "Yeah. We were so worried about what we were getting."

 **Lucy:** [blows out her candles] "When we should have been worried about what we were giving."

 **Lola:** "And isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

Laney: Exactly! Someone needs to show him that you need presents to have a holiday.

 **Luna:** [gasps with inspiration] "Dudes! That's it! No wonder I couldn't nail my song! I've been going about it all wrong!" [goes upstairs to write it]

 **Lincoln:** "We need to do something for Mr. Grouse."

Me: I agree.

Laney: All in favor?

 **Sisters:** "Yeah!"

Lily: Lets do it!

 **Lori:** "But what can we do?"

 **Lincoln:** "I have a plan!" [huddles up with them] "Okay, the first thing we do..."

After the plan was revealed I run to my mom and dad. My Aunt Mikki, Aunt Cheryl, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ginger, Grandma Mayme, cousins Ciera, Lauren and Nick and tell them everything. I tell Riley and her parents, the Teen Titans, Jessie, Aylene and her family, the CasaGrande's and Santiagos Woody, as well as everyone in the Leaf our plan and we got ready.

* * *

[Later that night, Mr. Grouse is getting some sleep in his lounger until a mysterious sound wakes him up.]

 **Voices:** " Ooooooooh "

 **Mr. Grouse:** [waking up] "Huh? Who? What? Can't get a moment's peace." [turns on the light and goes outside to see something that surprises him.]

[The Knudson's Loud's, Andersons, McBrides, Leaf Shinobi, The Ed's and Sarah, the Teen Titans, The Santiagos and CasaGrandes and everyone are all caroling in front of his house.]

 **Everyone:** " Ooooooooh "

 **Luna:**

" I used to think that Christmas was  
About the wish list filled with stuff  
I never really needed, anyway "  
[Lori presses a button and lights up Mr. Grouse's house and yard with decorations.]

 **Luna:**

" But as long as we're together  
It's a holiday "  
[Everyone joins in as Luna starts strumming her guitar.]

 **Everyone:**

" It's not what you get, it's what you give  
We've got the spirit, clear and loud  
Ditch the list, hug who you're with  
'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!  
It's what you give, not what you get  
We've got the hard part figured out  
This year will be the best one yet  
'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!  
Merry Christmas from the Louds!  
HO!"

[Mr. Grouse is still standing surprised from their caroling.]

 **Lincoln:** "Merry Christmas, Mr. Grouse."

Terra: We all heard about what went down.

 **Lana:** "So We all chipped in and got you something."

[Lincoln gives him the present and Mr. Grouse opens it.]

 **Lynn:** "It's a bus ticket."

 **Luan:** "So you can go see your family for Christmas tomorrow."

 **Rita:** "And since you can't be with them tonight we're bringing our family to you."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "How 'bout it, neighbor?"

Me: How about it friend?

[Everyone huddles together and smiles.]

 **Mr. Grouse:** [sternly] "EVERYONE!" [thankfully] "You've made this the best Christmas ever. Thank you. I'd say you all landed permanent spots on Santa's nice list."

 **Lola:** [joyfully] "Even me?"

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Even you."

Me: Think nothing of it Mr. Grouse.

[Lola runs up and hugs Mr. Grouse's leg.]

 **Lisa:** "Once again..." [bursts into tears and sobs again.]

I comfort Lisa.

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone inside!"

* * *

[Inside Mr. Grouse's house, to the tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, the twins are setting the table for Christmas dinner, Lily flew up and put the star on top of the tree, and everyone is doing what they can to make the house more festive.]

 **Luan:** "There, Mr. Grouse. Now it's not so gloomy in here."

 **Lucy:** "Yeah, you ruined it."

 **Leni:** "Guys, I finally made the perfect Christmas outfit!"

[Everyone looks at the outfit wondering why it's not Christmas themed.]

Laney: Not so Christmas-y, don't you think?

 **Leni:** "It's not for me. It's for Mr. Grouse. You can wear it on your trip tomorrow." [puts it on him]

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Well, thank you." [notices something] "What happened to my curtains?"

[Leni shushes him]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Chow time in five, people!"

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Before we sit down, there's something I'd like to say."

 **Lynn:** [chanting] "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

[Lori nudges her to stop]

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Well, I know I haven't always been the friendliest neighbor, and I'm sorry about that. You've all given me so much tonight, now I'd like to give something to you."

 **Lola:** "We take checks."

[Lori nudges her for that statement. Mr. Grouse opens his closet and reveals all the stuff that landed in his yard and he took as his own.]

 **The Loud Sisters:** [gasp] "ALL OUR STUFF!"

[They all gather to get their stuff back with cheers.]

 **Lana:** [holding up her plunger] "PLUNGEY!"

Me: Wow. That's a lot of Stuff Mr. Grouse had taken before we all merged houses.

Starfire: You said it J.D.

 **Howard:** [overjoyed] "Oh, Hare-Bear. Isn't this the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

 **Harold:** "Now, Howie, remember what Dr. Lopez said about-" [shaking it off] "Oh, forget Dr. Lopez! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!"

[Both Clyde's dads walk off sobbing with happiness. Lori walks up to Clyde.]

 **Lori:** "Clyde, you know what you're standing under, don't you?" [points to a mistletoe]

[Clyde realizes this and starts shaking. Lori gives him a smooch on his cheek.]

 **Lori:** "Merry Christmas, Clyde."

 **Clyde:** [blushing and lovestruck] "And to all a good night." [faints]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Come on, everybody, sit! Dinner is served! And save some room for the figgy pudding!"

[Everyone rushes over to the table to join for dinner.]

* * *

[December 25th, Christmas morning]

 **Loud Family:** "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" [open up their presents]

[Lisa got a new meteorite, Gabrielle got a new tea kit from England, Luna got a new banjo, Lincoln got a new video game, Lily got a new dart blaster, Anastasia got a 3-D puzzle of the St. Basils Cathedral, Lucy got a glittering Edwin bust and some new spell books, Shannon got some books on law, order, crime and punishment, Luan got a magic and comedy kit, Linka got a new video gaming console, Penny got a book on rocks and minerals, Lynn got new cleats, Leni got new high-heel shoes, Lana got a medieval war fortress play set, Lola got a princess castle play set and Laney got a new painting kit.]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Riley, Jessie, the Ed's, Sarah, Jeri, Maria and Ronnie Anne, Woody, Naruto and the girls, Sasuke, Mikoto, Minato and Kushina, the Teen Titans and Clyde come in and we all have Christmas hats on.

Me: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas everyone!

Loud's: Merry Christmas guys!

Me: I got you guys each something.

Lincoln and the girls: You did?

Me: Yeah. For you Lincoln, I made you a comic book.

Lincoln: Oh really? What's it about?

Me: It's about all of us and how we went on great adventures all over the world. Fighting numerous bad guys and more. Read the back. There's a special dedication.

(Lincoln reads the dedication on the back)

Lincoln: "This book is dedicated to a great man, Lincoln Loud. A great, kind-hearted, intelligent, happy-go-lucky man of lightning who keeps his cool and has a plan for every situation and my true best friend." [Lincoln's eyes tear up and he hugs me.] Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome buddy.

Ronnie Anne approached Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Lame-o this is from me.

Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln.

Everyone: AAAAAWWWWWWW!

Me: That is so adorable. For you Lori, I made you a picture.

Lori opens the package and gasps. It was a picture of Lori and Bobby Flying and Ronnie Anne was hugging her and holding on tight.

Lori: Aaaaawwww! "Lori and Bobby, Husband and Wife and loving family." Thank you J.D.! I'll treasure it forever! [Lori kisses me on the cheek]

Me: You're welcome Lori. Leni I made you a beautiful winter dress.

Leni opens the package and gasps. It was a Sea Foam Green Russian Style Fur Coat.

Leni: Thank you so much J.D. [She kisses me on the cheek too]

Me: You're welcome. Luna, this for you.

Luna opens her gift and it's a CD.

Luna: A CD?

Me: Listen and you'll see.

Luna puts in the CD and it was Mick Swagger.

Mick Swagger: [Brittish Accent] I'd like to dedicate this song to my Number 1 fan Luna Loud and here to help me sing it is J.D. Knudson.

Me: Merry Christmas Luna Loud! YEAH!

Mick: [Singing] It was a hot June night when she saw the light.

Me: [Singing in British Accent] Up until then she didn't know what was right.

Mick: She showed up at the show all confused and alone.

Me: She had no idea what was about to unfold.

Me and Mick: TRANSFORMATION / TRANSFORMATION.

Mick: A Citizen of the Rock and Roll Nation.

Me and Mick: TRANSFORMATION / TOTAL MUTATION.

2 minutes later we all cheered and Luna was in tears of joy and she hugged me.

Luna: Thank you dude. You are awesome.

Me: I went to a Mick Swagger concert on December 22nd and told Mick it was for you. I sent copies to all your friends. It was awesome going to a Mick Swagger Concert.

Luna and Me did the Rock on Hand Sign.

Me: For Luan I made you a joke book. I put in every single joke I know. You can use them for your next gig.

Luan: Thanks J.D. [Luan hugs me]

Eddy: I have something for Luan too. [He walks up to Luan and gives her a rose] I also have a poem for you. Lucy helped me make it. I call it the Prank Shop Angel.

"You're as funny as clowns at the fair, yet your jokes raise me higher than the air, You are an angelic light that shines in the prank shop of love and I will always treasure you my funny little turtle dove."

Everyone: AAAAWWWW!

Luan: Eddy I love you!

Luan jumps into Eddy's arms and kisses him passionately.

Me: [Sniffs and wipes away a tear] That was beautiful.

Starfire: Robin that was so romantic.

Robin: It sure was.

Kole: That was sure beautiful.

Me: For you Lynn.

I give her the present, she opens it and gasps.

Lynn: Wow! It's a bunch of golf balls! They're the only balls I don't have.

Me: Those are some extra golf balls I've had in my golf bag for a while. I found those years ago and I figured you might like them.

Lynn: Thanks buddy!

Lynn gives me a great hug.

Me: [Squished] Don't mention it.

She lets go of me.

Me: Gabrielle, this is for you.

Gabrielle opens the package and gasps.

Gabrielle: A music box. [It was shaped in the form of Planet Earth. She winds it up and it opens and it shows Terra, Lynn and Gabrielle in a crystal cave going around different areas and it plays Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" from "Titanic"]

Terra: That is so cool!

Lynn: That is beautiful.

Gabrielle: love it!

Me: I made that myself in woodshop at school before Christmas break. It took me 7 days to make it. What gave me the idea for it was when Terra and Lynn went into Journey to the Center of The Earth.

Gabrielle hugged me.

Gabrielle: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Shannon, I got you this.

I hand Shannon a big package and she opens it and gasps.

Shannon: It's a punching bag and it has a picture of the Black Daffodil Gang on it.

Me: I put that on there so you can vent out frustration on your old gang. Think of it as a stress reliever.

Shannon: Cool! Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Linka, this is for you. But it's outside.

We all head outside and Linka saw a tesla ball there.

Linka: Oh I see what I have to do.

Linka put her hands on the ball and channeled Lightning into it and fireworks went off and spelled a message in the sky. It said "Merry Christmas Linka from J.D. and Double D."

Me: Me and Double D planned this all out for you.

Edd: It was mostly my idea Linka. I wanted to tell you that I did this gift all from my heart.

Linka: Oh Double D. I love you!

Linka and Double D kissed.

Everyone: AAAAAAWWWWWWW!

Back inside I resumed my gifts for everyone.

Me: Lucy I have this for you.

Lucy opens my gift and it was a spellbook on Dark Magic.

Lucy: Gasp. It's a spellbook.

Me: Yep. I found that one and figured you might like it. I also have a poem written for you. Ahem. I call it: "Lucy the Dark Angel."

"You're as Dark as night, have hair like tar. And Sometimes we may forget where you are. You're an angel of darkness that killed Reverend Kane and some people may find that you are insane. But you are you. You are the only one who knows how to turn dark things into fun. So here's a poem for my very best friend. Who I will continue to root for and support until the end. Evil spirits better watch out, for Lucy Loud the Dark Angel is out and about."

Lucy had tears in her eyes and she ran and hugged me.

Lucy: Thank you 2nd brother.

Me: Anytime my Angel of Darkness. I also have someone here to see you.

The door opened and in came Silas.

Lucy: Silas.

Silas: Merry Christmas Lucy. I brought you this. [Silas pulled in a handcrafted coffin.]

Me: I helped Silas build that coffin for you. It's made out of mahogany and walnut wood and look on the side there. I added something special.

Lucy and Silas saw a piece of duct tape hiding something. They pulled it off and it was a skull with a black heart in the middle of it's forehead and it said "Lucy and Silas forever in darkness and love" in white letters.

Silas: Thank you J.D. If I had a heart, it would die with joy.

Lucy: Same here.

Me: You're both welcome. For Laney I made this.

Laney opens up the package and it was a painting of all of us standing under the beauty of the curtains of the Aurora Australis over Torres del Paine in Patagonia, Chile.

Laney: J.D. this is beautiful!

Me: I drew that in art class and I started it on November 5th and finished it on December 18th. I call it "Family in Patagonian Beauty".

Laney: Thank you J.D.

Laney hugs me and I hug her back.

Me: You're welcome. Now for the twins. I made you each something. Here's yours Lana.

Lana opened her present and it was a picture of an ice castle in an ice cave. Lana is with Elsa from 2013's "Frozen" and they are using their ice powers to fight off an evil army of Snow Demons.

Lana: This is awesome! I look amazing with Elsa!

Me: I figured you and Elsa would be perfect. I made that image on the computer. Those snow demons you two are fighting are evil monsters from the Netherworld. There's a message on the bottom left.

Lana: "Lana, you are the strongest handyman I've ever known and you definitely can get the job done. Your love for animals is as strong as your heart. The Cold will never bother you as long as you believe in yourself. My little Handyman of Ice." This is awesome! [Hugs me] Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Now for Lola.

Lola sees that it's a picture of her with 2010's Rapunzel from "Tangled" and they are fighting Gothel in a Volcano field and Lola is using fire powers and Rapunzel is using a frying pan during the fight.

Lola: I look awesome fighting with Rapunzel! Princesses VS Evil Villains.

Me: There's a message on the bottom right.

Lola reads it

Lola: "Lola, you are an awesome princess and beauty pageant hero. Keep winning all those beauty pageants and make all your friends and family proud and your tea parties will forever be awesome. My little Princess of Fire." [Lola hugs me] Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Lola. Here's your gift Penny.

Penny opened her gift and she gasped.

Penny: A friend for Teddy! [It was a grey hand-sewed teddy bear]

Me: I made it myself. Teddy looked a little lonely so I decided to make him a friend.

Penny: Thank you J.D. and Teddy thanks you too.

Me: You're both welcome Penny. Look on his left arm.

Penny saw a diamond and two mice under it and a message saying "Merry Christmas Penny from the Rescue Aid Society".

Penny: I love it. Thank you. [She hugs me]

Me: You're welcome Penny [I look at a hole in the wall and saw Bernard and Ms. Bianca and winked at them.] Lisa, this is for you.

Lisa opened a small package and it was a ceramic trophy and in it was a 14 karat gold class ring with the insignia for Michigan State University on it and it had an emerald stone.

Lisa: "And the award for the Smartest Person I know goes to Lisa Loud."

Me: I made that trophy in Ceramics Class and I bought that Class ring for you. Your fingers are too small now but you'll grow into it.

Lisa: Once again... [Bursts into tears and sobs again and I comfort her]

Me: Let it out Lisa. Let it all out.

Lisa calms down.

Lisa: Thank you 2nd big brother unit.

Me: You're welcome my little scientist. Last but not least Lily. I have this for you.

Lily opened a small package and it was a ring with the symbol for Gamora on it.

Me: That is a very special ring Lily. It's a back up call ring.

?: It's used to call me.

Out of the shadows came Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy.

Lincoln: Oh my gosh! Gamora the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe!

Lily: Wow! You're my favorite Superhero!

Gamora: I'm glad I have some fans. Lily, you can now call me should you get in a tight spot. But only do so when it's like that. Just shine the ring up to the sky and I will arrive.

Lily: I will Gamora. I promise. [Lily puts the ring on her right ring finger and Gamora disappears]

Raven: So the Marvel Superheroes are real?

Me: Yep. I found that ring a long time ago.

Lily got up and hugged me.

Lily: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome kiddo.

Everyone had some presents to give.

 **Rita:** "Well, that's all the Christmas presents. Time to start decorating for Valentine's Day!"

 **Lori:** "Wait! I still have one more!" [shows her giant present she's been waiting to open.] "I saved the best for last!" [shakes it]

 **Present:** "Ow!"

[Everyone looks on awkwardly over what made that noise. Lori opens it up and reveals it to be her boyfriend.]

 **Bobby:** [weary] "Merry Christmas, Babe..."

 **Lori:** [gasps] "Boo-Boo Bear?"

 **Bobby:** "I couldn't find anything good enough to buy you for our first Christmas together, so I decided to give you myself."

 **Lori:** "Ah. That's literally the perfect gift." [hugs him] "Oh, I got you a present, too."

 **Bobby:** "I hope it's food and water."

Varie: Come on Bobby, I'll heal you up.

Bobby: Thanks Varie.

Varie takes Bobby to the couch and Lori sits by him and Varie ran to the kitchen and she brought out a warm turkey leg and some water.

Varie: Here Bobby.

Bobby: Thank you Varie.

Bobby starts eating.

Laney: [Off-screen] Wait! There's something in my stocking! [Laney reaches into her stocking and pulled out a letter and she reads it.]

"Dear Laney, I've been hearing about what's been going on with you and your family. And I am very impressed. What you did was a very nice deed. And I'd like to say thank you for believing in me. I guess there's still a little holiday magic in your house. Even when I'm not there. Never stop believing in yourself.

\- Santa Claus"

We were at awe by this letter

Lincoln: Wow, Laney. You got a letter from Santa!

Laney: Not a letter, Lincoln. A reply! I wrote him a letter saying what we did for Mr. Grouse! And by the looks of it, he's very happy!

 **Lisa:** "Indeed, Santa sure was good to us this year."

 **Louds:** "SANTA?!"

Laney: Whatever happened to "There's no such thing as Santa"?

 **Lola:** Yeah. I thought you didn't believe in him."

 **Lisa:** "I didn't until I spied him leaving a present behind the couch last night." [shows a picture of what appears to be Santa labeled "SANTICUS CLAUSIMUS".] "Behold!"

[Everyone gasps at the photo]

Laney: Wow! It really was Santa. He really wrote the letter!

Me: He sure did.

Laney: By the way J.D. how did you meet Santa?

Me: That is an adventure I will never forget. It was 8 years ago today. I was standing outside at midnight when I saw the legendary Polar Express come. The Polar Express is the train ride to the North Pole for kids to meet Santa. I was one of the lucky ones to meet him. I still have my ticket. [I pull out a golden ticket with some marks on it and it was a ticket for the Polar Express]

Everyone: Whoa!

Lori: So the Polar Express is real?

Me: It sure is.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Jessie: I agree. A train to the North Pole sounds like fun.

Aylene: I think it's really cool.

Jeri: Same here. I've read the book the Polar Express and it was amazing.

Beast Boy: That does sound awesome bro.

Cyborg: Yeah it does.

Me: Trust me. It was. This has been the best Christmas for all of us and the best part of it all was I got to share it with Varie and my very best friends. Merry Christmas everyone!

Everyone hugged me.

Everyone: Merry Christmas J.D!

[The end credits play an instrumental version of That's What Christmas is All About in a snowy field.]

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

I've had this one planned ever since Thanksgiving. I love Christmas. It's my favorite time of the year. One of them. I wanted to include some of my relatives in my story. I'm sorry I couldn't write some quotes from them but I wanted it to center around me and my friends. Let me know what you all think. I'm gonna take a little break for a while but have a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

See you all next time.

Frozen and Tangled mentions belong to Disney Studios and Gamora belongs to Marvel Comics.


	73. Dance, Dance Resolution

[Lincoln's school; the cafeteria. Me, Varie, Riley, Aylene and the Eds. are having lunch with Zach, Liam and Rusty. Zach, Rusty, and Liam are grooming themselves. Suddenly, the doors open up and some girls approach.]

 **Rusty:** "Oh, here they come! These ladies are definitely gonna ask us."

[They pose for the girls, but they just walk right past them to their disappointment.]

 **Liam:** "Man, we're never gonna get dates."

Zach: Hold it! Here comes a girl.

Rusty: No, it's just one of Lincoln's sisters. [Laney walks by]

Laney: What's the occasion boys?

Liam: Tonight's the school's Sadie Hawkins Dance and we boys are trying to score hot dates.

Laney: A dance? [Thoughts] If Joey sees my dance moves, he'll see that I'm cooler than before!

Rusty: I don't suppose you want to reconsider asking me?

Me: Sorry Rusty, Laney's already spoken for.

Rusty: Aw.

Eddy: I remember going to a school dance when we lived in Peach Creek. I didn't have a date. So we went to impress everyone.

Edd: Oh yeah. I get really nervous and scared at these kinds of things. But the best part was I got to dance with Nazz at the dance.

Me: I'm happy for you Double D.

Ed: I got to dance with Rolf's pig Wilfred. It was weird and strange.

Eddy: I'm gonna see if I can ask Luan to the Dance.

Me: I'm sure she would love to Eddy.

Riley: I know how you feel guys. I don't have a date either. But I have someone on my mind.

Varie: Neat.

Me: This is gonna be fun. I've never been to a school dance before.

Varie: Me neither.

Aylene: I've been to one and I like to dance.

Me: This should be fun for all of us.

Liam: I hope we all can get dates for the dance.

 **Lincoln:** [from under the table] "Don't give up hope, guys. And can someone pass the ketchup?"

[Lincoln is under there with Clyde, I hand Lincoln the ketchup bottle and Rusty looks under.]

 **Rusty:** "Why are you guys under the table?"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm hiding from Ronnie Anne so she can't ask me to the dance."

 **Clyde:** "And I'm here for moral support."

 **Rusty:** "Lincoln, I thought you love Ronnie Anne."

 **Lincoln:** "I do, but there's a two-for-one deal at the arcade tonight, and there's no way I'm missing it."

Me: I know you like the arcade but you should ask Ronnie Anne to the dance Lincoln. I'm sure she would be more than happy to dance with you.

Lincoln: Maybe you're right J.D. But what if everyone teases me?

Me: We won't let that happen buddy.

Varie: We promised to protect you no matter what.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. [Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.] "GAH! Here she comes. Okay I'm gonna ask her."

Lincoln pops out from the table.

 **Ronnie Anne:** "Hey, guys. Hey Lincoln"

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne. I was thinking maybe you would like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me tonight?

Ronnie Anne blushed when she heard that and a bunch of other kids ran over to tease them. Sarah joined me.

Me and Sarah: Back off Fish Faces!

The kids ran away frightened.

Me: Wow. That was great Sarah.

Sarah: Thanks J.D. Ed did some weird stuff when we lived in Peach Creek so I figured I could help you out.

Me: Neat. Thanks Sarah. [To Ronnie Anne and Lincoln] Sorry you two. Continue.

Ronnie Anne: That was cool. I would be glad to go with you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thank you Ronnie Anne.

Liam, Rusty, Zach and Sarah cheered for Lincoln.

Me: Way to go buddy.

Varie: I knew you could do it.

Aylene: You are gonna have a really fun time.

Laney: I'm so happy for you big brother.

Rusty: I'm so happy for Lincoln. But we don't have any dates.

Me: No sweat guys. I know some people that can help you out.

* * *

Me, Varie, Aylene, Riley, Lincoln, Laney, Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Rusty were walking home.

Me: Okay. Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde, We're gonna try to hook you all up with dates. [We walk up to the front door] Clyde you'd better stay out here because of how you get around Lori.

Clyde: Okay.

Laney: Just in case though I brought a bottle of smelling salts. [Laney pulls out a bottle from her backback]

Clyde: Thanks Laney.

Laney: You're welcome, Clyde.

I open the door and we see that all of Lincoln's Sisters are there.

 **Lincoln:** "YAH!"

[His sisters are there eagerly awaiting to hear the news.]

 **Leni:** "So? Did Ronnie Anne ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

 **Lori:** [jubilant] "I bet she was so excited. The Sadie Hawkins is literally the most important dance in a girl's life."

Lincoln: She is and J.D. and Sarah stood up for me when we were about to be teased.

The Loud Sisters cheered.

Luan: Way to go little brother!

Lynn: All right J.D.!

Me: Thanks Lynn. But also we have another reason why we're here. [I turn and reveal Zach, Liam and Rusty. Clyde is standing outside on the porch.] You all remember Zach, Liam and Rusty?

Shannon: Oh yeah. Awesome guys.

Me: [to Lori] Clyde is outside because of how he gets around you Lori.

Lori: Thank you for telling me J.D. Hi Clyde.

Clyde: [Goes into Robot Mode] SYSTEM OVERLOAD ABOR... [I snap my fingers and he reverts back] Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Clyde.

Luna: Boy that really does work dude. I wish we all could do that.

Me: You can. It just takes practice. But we're getting off topic here.

Luna: Right. I know someone that can help out.

Luan: Me too.

Lynn: Same here.

Lucy: I know someone too.

Clyde: I was originally staying with Lincoln for moral support. But now that he's going to the dance I'll go with him. I don't have a date either. Lori would you like to go to the dance with me?

Lori: I'd love to Clyde but... [Shocked at Clyde's Question] Wait! Did you just ask me to go to the dance!?

Clyde: Yes. I did.

Me: Hmm. It seems that when I snap my fingers to break Clyde out of his robot mode, it gives him more courage and confidence when in Lori's presence.

Lisa: That is a very fascinating hypothesis. I managed to notice this during that power outage we had a while back when Lincoln plugged in the TV for Lucy.

Lori: That is cool. But I would love to go Clyde but I've already been to the Dance when I was your age.

Clyde: Oh. That's okay.

Lucy: I know someone who can go with you Clyde.

Laney: I'm going to the dance to impress Joey even more.

Gabrielle: [British Accent] That's great Laney. I hope he dances great like you do.

Laney: Thanks Gabrielle.

Liam: Lola are you going to the dance too?

Lola: I can't because I have a pageant tonight.

Lana: I can't go because I don't like dancing.

Me: Well that's okay. Hey Luan, how about you and Eddy go? I'm sure he would love it.

Luan: Eddy already asked me and I said Yes. We will Dance the night away! [Rimshot to Laugh] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Anastasia, Gabrielle, Shannon, Penny, Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde laughed and the other sisters sighed.

Me: Good one Luan. Linka did Double D ask you?

Linka: Yes he did and I'm going too.

Me: Awesome. Leni how about you and Ed?

Leni: I told him yes.

Me: Are you going with us Penny?

Penny: No I can't. I don't know how to dance.

Laney: Hey I can teach you how to dance when we get back.

Penny: Thank you Laney.

Me: Laney is a great dancer Penny. This is gonna be exciting. What about you Anastasia?

Anastasia: I'm going too. This is gonna be fun for me.

Me: It's gonna be fun for all of us.

* * *

[That night]

 **Lincoln:** "Mom, we're off to the dance at school!" [heads for the door]

Rita: [offscreen] Have fun Lincoln!

Lincoln is dressed in an orange collared shirt, brown Khaki pants and black shoes.

I am standing by the door with Varie, Aylene, Anastasia, Ronnie Anne, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Naruto, Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde.

Me: Looking sharp buddy.

I am wearing a red collared shirt with orange and yellow flames on the bottom and blue khaki pants and black shoes.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Varie: This is gonna be fun. I've never been to a dance before.

Varie was wearing an aqua blue dance dress and she had a blue hibiscus flower baret in her hair and aqua green dance shoes.

Lincoln: I know.

Ed: I'm so excited guys.

Ed was wearing a green hawaiian collared shirt with white and orange flowers and had red khakis and tennis shoes on.

Edd: I'm excited too gentlemen.

Edd was wearing an orange Hawaiian Collared Shirt with red and yellow flowers and had blue khakis and tennis shoes on.

Eddy: Me too. I can't wait to bust some dance moves.

Eddy was wearing an aqua blue Hawaiian Collared Shirt with blue and purple flowers and had green Khakis and tennis shoes on.

Luan: I'm ready Eddy.

Luan had let her hair down and she was in a yellow dance dress and she had yellow dance shoes on.

Eddy was awestruck by her beauty.

Eddy: You look beautiful Luan.

Luan blushed.

Luan: Thanks Eddy.

Naruto: You look fabulous Luan.

Naruto was wearing a white trenchcoat that had red flames on the bottom and it had the kanji for the 4th Hokage on the back. He was also wearing a black shirt, blue khakis and black shoes.

Luan: Thanks Naruto. Is that your father's jacket?

Naruto: It sure is. Dad's letting me borrow it for the dance and he put a Sealing Jutsu on it that shrunk it to fit me.

Me: You look amazing wearing your dads jacket bro.

Naruto: Thank you J.D. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Fu, Tenten and Mikari are gonna meet me there.

Ronnie Anne: That's cool. But how are you gonna dance with 6 girls Naruto?

Ronnie Anne had a purple dance dress on and she had purple dance shoes on. Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde had their normal clothes on.

Naruto: Shadow Clones. When you can use them you can be in multiple places at once.

Ronnie Anne: Good thinking.

Anastasia: This is gonna be fun.

Anastasia was wearing a blue Russian dance costume called an Allenka.

Leni: I'm ready guys. [Came down the stairs]

Leni had her Sea Foam Green Fur Coat on and she had an aqua green dance dress and aqua green dance shoes on.

Ed: Wow. Leni you look incredible.

Leni: Thanks Ed.

Me: The fur coat I made for you really ties the whole thing together.

Leni: Thanks J.D.

Laney: I'm ready guys. [Came down the stairs]

Laney is wearing a red Sparkily dress with a Snow White gown and she has black dance shoes.

Aylene: You look adorable Laney.

Aylene just had her normal clothes on. The only thing she had was a Green Hibiscus Flower Baret in her hair.

Laney: Thanks Aylene.

Linka: I'm ready too.

Linka had an orange Dance Dress and Orange Dance Shoes.

Edd: Linka you look positively radiant.

Linka: Thanks Double D.

Me: Okay. I got the files and we are all set. I have a ride that's gonna get us there.

We walk outside and there was a fancy limousine waiting.

Everyone but J.D.: A limousine?

Me: Yep. This is our driver Franklin.

Franklin: [French Accent] Pleasure to meet all of you monsieurs and mademoiselles. Maitriser J.D. it is always a pleasure to provide for you.

Me: You're welcome Franklin my friend.

We get in and drive to the school.

* * *

[The dance. Everyone is out on the dance floor and we are getting a raffle ticket from Lincoln's teacher.]

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "And here's your raffle ticket."

Me: Thanks Mrs. Johnson.

 **Lincoln:** "Ooh! There's a raffle?"

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Yep. The winner gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge."

[Lincoln's facial expression shows he doesn't like that prize.]

Me: Cool!

Liam: Neat. I've always wanted to see that there Teachers Lounge.

Rusty: This is gonna be awesome.

Clyde: I know.

Luan: Hey Mrs. J. It's been a while.

Mrs. Johnson: Luan Loud. You sure have gotten big the last time I saw you.

Luan: I know. I've had lots of fun times here. It's a shame that TIME FLIED. [Rimshot to Laugh] Get it?

Mrs. Johnson, Me, Varie, Eddy and Aylene laughed.

Mrs. Johnson: That was funny. I've missed your jokes Luan.

Luan: Thank you.

Leni: Mrs L. It's been a while.

Mrs. Johnson: Leni Loud. You look amazing and It's Mrs. J.

Leni: Thank you.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Fu, Tenten and Mikari dressed in matching dance dresses of their favorite colors.

We walk over.

Naruto: Girls you all look amazing.

Ino: Thanks Naruto.

Hinata: [Blushes] Thank you Naruto.

Fu: You ready to start dancing?

Naruto: You bet!

Me: Go bust some moves little brother.

Naruto takes Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Fu and Mikari to the dance floor.

Me: "Okay. Lets start by finding your dates and then we can start dancing. [I point to a girl with purple streaks in her hair] That's Luna's friend, Tabby. She loves sweatin' to the oldies, turning it up to 11, and her ideal date is soundproofing a wall with egg crates."

Liam: Hot diggety dang! She sounds like the girl for me. [Liam walks up to her] Howdy Tabby. I'm Liam.

 **Tabby:** [rapidly shakes his hand] "Good to meet ya! Wanna jam?"

 **Liam:** "Yeah! [to the DJ] "Hot diggity dang! Turn it on up to 11!" [plays air piano]

 **Tabby:** [ecstatic] "I love turning it up to 11!"

[The two of them start rocking out.

 **Tabby:** "Rockin' that piano! You got some chops."

Liam and Tabby were now in love and dancing like no tomorrow.

 **Me:** Way to go Liam!

Tabby notices me.

Tabby: Wow! J.D. Knudson! I saw you at that Mick Swagger Concert and you really brightened up Luna's day.

Me: It was truely an honor to perform a song with Mick Swagger. He is awesome.

Tabby: I know. Thanks for hooking me up with Liam here.

Me: You're welcome Tabby. I'm no Matchmaker but I pick up on stuff like this. [Liam and Tabby go dance.] [To everyone else] Okay. I think Zach will like Luan's friend from Clown School, Giggles. A Virgo with an infectious laugh, Giggles' ideal date is trying to figure out how many people she can cram into one car."

I point to Giggles and Zach thought she was cool.

We walk up to her.

Luan: Hey Giggles.

Giggles: Hey Luan. You here to dance?

Luan: Yep. This is my boyfriend Eddy

 **Giggles:** "Pleased to meet ya!" [shakes hands with Eddy and zaps him with a joy buzzer.] "I heard a lot of buzz about you!" [laughs]

 **Eddy:** "[Laughs] Good one! You got something on your shirt." [points to it and Giggles looks down, he then flicks her red nose.] "Boop!"

 **Giggles:** [laughs] "Touché!"

Luan: Eddy is the greatest. He made a good poem for me on Christmas.

Giggles: I heard about that. Way to go to the both of you.

Eddy: Thanks Giggles.

Zach: My name is Zach and I...

Zach walks up to her and is about to shake her hand when he trips on his shoelaces and crashes into a pie on a nearby table.

 **SPLAT!**

Giggles laughs at this and knew that Zach was just as funny as she was in love with him. Zach approved too.

Giggles: You are hilarious.

Zach: Thank you. Wanna dance?

Giggles: Sure. Thank you for hooking us up guys.

Me: No problem Giggles.

Giggles and Zach left to go dancing.

 **Me:** Okay now. Lucy's friend, Haiku, is an up and coming poet. Her dislikes include kittens, sunlight, and people who smile too much. So we'd better act depressing for her. I think Clyde would be perfect for her."

Clyde: I think so too.

[We walk up to her Clyde puts on a frown to make a good impression on her.]

 **Clyde :** [feigning a melancholy nature] "Hi. I'm Clyde."

 **Haiku:** "Hi, Clyde. Wanna hear my poem? **Empty, lonely, dark. The universe is weeping. I have no tissues.** Okay, your turn."

 **Clyde:** "Uh... **Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water.** "

 **Haiku:** "Oh, yes. The futility of teamwork. Deep stuff."

 **Clyde:** "Haiku, I have to be honest. My heart belongs to an older woman." [shows her a picture of Lori]

 **Haiku:** "That's okay. My heart belongs to an older man." [opens a locket showing a picture of Count Dracula.] "He just turned 200."

 **Clyde:** [nodding in agreement] "Unrequited love. Am I right?"

[Haiku smiles in agreement.]

Haiku: J.D., Lucy told me the poem you wrote for her. It was really good.

Me: Thank you Haiku. Lucy is my little Angel of Darkness and she calls me 2nd Brother.

Haiku: I can believe it. You have good poetry skills even though you're not into poems.

Me: That's alright with me.

Clyde: So Haiku you want to dance with me?

Haiku: I would love to Clyde.

Haiku and Clyde go to the Dance floor.

Me: That's 3 out of four. Lastly is...

[Polly comes rolling in and gives me a surprise roller derby attack which launches me into the wall.]

 **Me:** [in pain] "Ouch. I found her."

 **Polly:** "Nailed ya, bro! In roller derby, that's a move I like to call the Booty Block!" [shakes her booty on the name and grabs me.] "And this is the Helicopter!" [starts spinning him over her head.]

 **Me:** Whoa-oa-oa-oa!"

[Polly drops me on a mat.]

 **Polly:** "Wow! You didn't even barf! I'm impressed."

 **Me:** [in more pain] "Ow. Thanks..."

I get up and Varie comes over and heals me.

Me: Ow. You must be Polly Pain. You have a lot of Daredevil Roller Skating Tricks.

Polly: That's right.

Me: I'm impressed. You really got the drop on me. I did not see that coming.

Polly: Thank you J.D. Lynn told me all about your fighting skills and I wanting to see if it was all true.

Me: You heard right. Polly I'd like you to meet my friend Rusty Spokes.

Rusty: Hello.

Polly: Lets see what you've got.

Polly does the Booty Block and launches him into a nearby snack table and breaks the table.

Rusty: Gee. That Polly is quite a handful and I like it!

Me: Go get her tiger!

Rusty goes over to Polly and they dance.

Me: That's everyone. All right. Let's dance!

* * *

Me and Varie were dancing.

Anastasia was dancing with a boy named Ivan Hordiyenko. Ivan is from Ukraine and he's part of a special Foreign Exchange Program.

Anastasia: You are a magnificent dancer Ivan.

Ivan: [Ukrainian Accent] Thank you Anastasia. You are an amazing dancer too.

Riley was dancing with a boy named Ben Tennyson. (Yes it's Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 but It's Ben 10 Alien Force Ben)

Riley: Have you ever danced before Ben?

Ben: I have Riley. I practiced with my cousin Gwen at my cousin Joel's wedding.

Riley: Cool. [Notices something on Ben's left arm] What's this?

Ben: Oh, it's called the Omnitrix. It's an alien device that allows you to transform into a lot of aliens from across the galaxy.

Riley: That's amazing. I've seen those aliens on TV and they were awesome.

Ben: It's rough work though. Being a hero is very tough.

Riley: I know. I helped Laney destroy Chandler.

Ben: I've heard about that. It must've been rough for Laney when she made her first kill.

Riley: It was. But she's better now. Lets rest for a bit.

Ben: Okay.

I walk over.

Me: Hey Riley. Having a good time?

Riley: I sure am J.D.

Me: That's good.

Ben: So you're the famous J.D. Knudson.

Me: That's right. (Gasp) I know you. You're Ben Tennyson. I've read a lot about your achievements and how you fought the evil Vilgax.

Ben: That's right. Vilgax was one of my most formidable adversaries ever.

Riley: Who is Vilgax?

Ben: He's an evil Warlord from another planet that wants the Omnitrix to conquer the Universe.

Me: I've seen how powerful he was and he was also very ruthless. Are you here with any of your family, Ben?

Ben: Actually me and Gwen are here. But we got sucked into an unknown Wormhole.

Me: A transdimensional wormhole took you both here. We've had that happen here once. It took Starfire, Raven and Terra to our Dimension.

Ben: That sounds crazy. But we don't know how to get home to our dimension.

Me: That's the problem. There's an infinite number of dimensions and universes across the very fabric of time and space. You could've come from either one of them and finding your dimension is like trying to find a needle in a haystack as big as the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos.

Ben: So we're stuck here?

Me: I'm afraid so. We have another that's going through the same problem. Her name is Jessie Bannon. But she is used to it here.

Ben: I see. But I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here because Riley here is an amazing girl.

Riley: [Blushes] Thanks Ben.

?: Ben, I see you have made more friends.

Ben: J.D. this is my cousin Gwen.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Gwen.

Gwen: Same here. It's truely an honor.

Me: I heard you can use magic like me.

Gwen: That's right.

 **Mrs. Johnson:** [on a microphone] "Attention, everyone! The lucky student who gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge is..." [draws the winning student's ticket] "...Lincoln Loud! Uh, Lincoln? Oh, where are you?"

[A spotlight shines down on Lincoln]

Me: Way to go Lincoln!

Then we all heard the sound of Thunder crashing.

I open the door and saw that it was snowing hard and thunder and lightning was in the storm. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

Me: Wow! So this is Thundersnow! I've never seen this happen before.

Laney: What's going on J.D.?

Me: It's a freak snowstorm.

Liam: The weather didn't call for this did it?

Me: I don't think so. Sometimes weather like this happens without warning. [I check on my phone and it showed that the storm was indeed there] Yeah it's there.

A stream of snow and lightning hit Liam and he was in a tornado of snow and lightning.

Laney: It's another elemental choosing!

Joey: [British Accent] Oh wow! So this is how you got your powers Laney?

Laney: Yes, but mine was made of Leaves.

When the tornado died down Liam was unharmed. Liam got up.

Liam: Man. What happened? I feel like I was run over by the Alabama Railroad.

Me: You've been hit by a stream of snow and lightning from a Thundersnow Storm.

Liam saw snow and lightning come out of his hand.

Liam: Jumping Peas in a Pod! I have Lightning and Ice Powers!

Me: It seems you do.

A horse winney was heard and out of the darkness of the storm came a horse of fire and it came in and approached Zach.

Zach: Wow. You are a magnificent horse.

Zach pet it and they instantly became friends.

Suddenly Zach was in a tornado of fire. When it died down Zach got up.

Zach: Man I feel weird.

Me: You had an encounter with a horse from the Netherworld.

Zach: Wow. I wonder.

Zach held out his hand and a flame appeared in his hand.

Zach: I have fire powers!

Me: Incredible!

A jet of water erupted out of the floor and it was laughing water.

Me: Laughing Water? This is weird.

It hit Giggles and she was in a tornado of water.

Laney: It's an elemental choosing fiesta!

Me: Everyone remain calm! This is how some of us got our powers!

The Laughing Water Tornado died down and Giggles got up.

Giggles: What happened? I feel like I was hit with lots of pies. Wait a sec?

Giggles got up and she fired a ball of water and it hit a teenage kid picking on a little kid and the Teenage Kid was laughing uncontrollably.

Giggles: I have water powers!?

Luan: You do Giggles.

A raven suddenly flew in and it had glowing red eyes and it perched onto Haiku's left shoulder and Haiku was in a tornado of black feathers and moonlight. When it died down, Haiku got up.

Haiku: I feel really strange. Clyde, what happened?

Clyde: You were chosen to receive powers by some force.

Haiku: Let me see.

Haiku fired a wave of darkness that became a huge murder of crows.

The crows pecked a criminal running from a policeman. The crows flew away when the policeman arrested the criminal.

Haiku: Gasp! I have dark powers.

Clyde: Your Dark Powers are different from Lucy's.

A rainbow suddenly shined in and it became Iris the Greek Goddess of Rainbows and she stood before Tabby.

Me: Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows!

Iris: Tabby, you have been chosen to receive my powers of the Rainbow.

Iris gave her rainbow sash to Tabby and she was enveloped in a rainbow light. When it faded Tabby dropped to the ground.

Tabby: I feel weird. Wait.

Tabby fired a ball of rainbow light and it hit a tree and made it shine.

Tabby: I have rainbow light powers! Jammin'!

Then an angel came in and she had a torch in her hands. She stood before Polly.

Me: Nike, the Goddess of Victory!

Nike: Polly Pain, you have been chosen to receive my Torch of Victory. Use it's power well.

Nike gave her torch to Polly and she was in a tornado of fire.

When it died down, Polly got up.

Polly: I feel stange. Wait.

Polly swung the torch and out came a blade made of pure fire and it slashed a nearby tree in half down the middle.

Polly: Wow! I have Fire powers.

A living clock suddenly came in and approached Clyde.

Clyde suddenly was in a tornado of clocks and the sounds of ticking was heard.

When it died down Clyde was standing.

Clyde: That was weird. Wait a second.

Clyde fired a beam of light and it hit the wall and disintegrated that part of the wall very quickly.

Clyde: (Gasp) I have time powers!

Me: Incredible!

A stream of fireworks suddenly flew in and hit Ronnie Anne and she was in a tornado of fireworks and it was like the 4th of July. When it died down, Ronnie Anne was on the ground. She got up.

Ronnie Anne: What happened? I feel weird. Wait a second.

Ronnie Anne held out her hand and fired a burst of fireworks and it was a dazzling display.

Ronnie Anne: I have Firework Powers!?

Me: That's like Jubilee's Powers!

Ronnie Anne: Jubilee from X-Men? Awesome!

A phoenix of pure water flew in and landed on Rusty's head. He was in a water tornado. When it was done he was on the ground. He got up.

Rusty: That was weird. Wait a second.

Rusty held out his hand and a blast of water fired and became a bird of water and splashed Hawk and Hank as they sat in their prison cells.

Rusty: I have water powers now!? Awesome!

This was some unusual dance.

2 hours later we returned to the mansion and I looked up the powers in my book. Ben and Gwen were with us.

Me: Lets see here. Liam you got Snow and Lightning powers from the Storm of Qailertetang the Inuit Goddess of the Weather. Once every 600 years, she grants a worthy person her powers over Snow, Ice and Lightning to that person. They can also fly with wings, communicate with animals of the air and sea, and even control the weather.

Liam: That's amazing!

Ben: I had no idea that some of you got powers because of different circumstances.

Lucy: We got our powers by lots of Mythological sources.

Gwen: Incredible.

Me: Yeah. Zach, you have fire powers because of the Fire Horse of War, one of the 4 Horsemen of The Apocalypse in Christian Mythology. It is said that War's Horse will escape from him and grant the powers of fire to anyone that can tame him. That person can also ride him whenever he is needed.

Zach: That's amazing!

Laney: I had no idea such a thing even existed.

Aylene: Me neither.

Me: Yeah. That is surprising. Giggles you have water powers because of the Laughing Water of Veles, the god of Water and Mischief in Slavic Mythology. Once every 2,000 years, Vales grants a worthy bearer the ability to control water that makes anyone it touches laugh uncontrollably. You can also use regular water and even grow forests. You can also fly with wings and talk to plants. So you have plant powers too.

Giggles: Wow. I had no idea all sorts of powers even existed.

Lori: Most of us got our powers from different deities and mythological sources.

Luan: Yeah. I had no idea many gods and goddesses existed in several cultures.

Varie: Me neither.

Me: It is surprising huh? Haiku, you were given dark powers because of the Raven of Hodr, the God of Darkness in Norse Myth. Once every 300 years, Hodr sends a raven with glowing red eyes to a worthy bearer and imbue a that bearer with his powers of darkness, fly with black angel wings and even communicate with birds. But there's a catch. That bearer has to have a heritage from Norway, Sweden or Finland.

Lucy: Strange. Haiku do you have any ties to those places?

Haiku: Yes I do. I found out over a year ago.

Raven: That is stange. But neat.

Me: Yeah. Tabby, Iris gave you Rainbow Powers because she chose you. Once every 375 years, she journeys down from Mount Olympus, the abode of the Gods of Greek Myth and appears in person to bestow her rainbow powers to that bearer. They can also fly with wings and they have the ability to grow and control plants.

Tabby: That is neat!

Luna: Dude, you have no idea how great this is. You have powers like me and Sam.

Tabby: I know. It's awesome.

Me: Polly, Nike gave you Fire Powers when she gave you her torch. Once ever 1,800 years, she journeys down from Mount Olympus and gives her torch to a worthy bearer. It gives them fire powers, the ability to fly with wings made of pure fire, and have superhuman strength, speed and agility.

Lola: Wow. That is neat Polly.

Polly: I know.

Lynn: Polly, this is a tremendous gift. With great power comes a great responsibility.

Polly: Yeah.

Me: Rusty, you were given Water Powers by the Water Phoenix of Chalchiuhtlicue. That's a hard name to pronounce. She's the Aztec Goddess of Water, Lakes, Rivers, Seas, Streams, Storms and Horizontal Waters. Once every 750 years, she bestows her powers over all water to a worthy bearer. They have control over all water, winged flight and the ability to talk to fish.

Rusty: That is cool. I always wondered what it would be like to have powers.

Lincoln: It's not all fun and games Rusty.

Linka: Yeah.

Me: Ronnie Anne you got Fireworks Powers because of Zhurong the God of Fireworks in Chinese Mythology. He grants his powers of fireworks to anyone that loves fireworks on the 4th of July or New Years Day. That's coming up soon. You also have winged flight, numerous abilitie's attributed to fireworks and lots of fire powers attributed to it.

Ronnie Anne: Wow! This is incredible!

Liam: But how will we tell our parents?

Me: You can tell anyone who you feel is trustworthy.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: And lastly Clyde, you got Time Powers because of the Clock of Chronos AKA Father Time, the personification of Time. According to legend he will grant his powers over time to anyone with a good cause. That person will get the ability to fire time rays that can destroy anything on contact, fly with wings, and even reverse the age of anyone they choose.

Clyde: Incredible!

Lincoln: Clyde, this is incredible!

Linka: I agree.

After the information was given out, things went south very fast for some of them. Liam, Zach, Tabby, and Haiku got disowned by their parents when they told them about their powers and we decided to take them in. I just could not believe that they would disown them like that. But they were right at home with us. Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Polly and Giggles parents were okay with their children having powers. Ben and Gwen now live with us in one of the guest houses. This was a memorable yet weird Sadie Hawkins Dance for us.

* * *

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I wanted to do this one for a while and it came to me when I was at the mall. I wanted to do a 9 way power infusion so to speak. This was a tough one. Also I would like to thank Nflemingful for giving me the idea for Clyde's Time Powers. Thank you man. You rock. The ending of this chapter was a little dark but It was worth it. I've included Ben and Gwen from the original Ben 10. One of my favorite shows of the past. I used to watch that show all the time. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Jubilee mention belongs to Marvel Comics.

Ben 10 2005 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.


	74. Soldiers from the Planets

Me, Naruto, Lincoln and Laney are in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Lisa calibrated the Simulator so that one day is 1 minute in life.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in Tokyo, Japan. We heard some screaming coming from a jewelry shop and saw an evil monster woman holding a brown hair girl hostage and lots of people were on the floor.

Me: We're in Sailor Moon. I watched this show all the time. Lets go!

We run into the store and I kick the monster away and saw the girls forehead glowing and it had the symbol of planet Earth on it.

Me: She's a Sailor Soldier for Earth. [I look at the monster] Morga. I should've known Queen Beryl was behind all this.

Morga got up.

Morga: **Yes. I assumed that girls mothers form to gather energy for the Negaforce.**

Naruto: You are one ugly monstrosity. Has anyone ever told you that?

Me: I have a message for your master.

A man dressed in purple appeared.

Me: Jadeite I presume?

Jadeite: That's correct. And you are?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: And I'm his little sister Laney Loud.

Jadeite: It's an honor to know the name of my enemies. What is your message for her majesty?

Me: Tell her that in the near future, we are coming for her and she will pay for her crimes done to this planet. Sailor Moon has returned and we and the Sailor Soldiers are coming for her. The Dark Kingdom will fall.

Jadeite: Very well. I will see to it that she gets the message. But we won't let you destroy her. Morga, kill them. [Jadeite disappears]

Morga: **Yes Master.**

Me: Lets dance you freak.

I go Super Angel.

Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou.

Lincoln and Laney spread their wings.

?: I will not let you get away with everything you've done.

We see Sailor Moon standing in the Windowsill.

Me: Sailor Moon.

Naruto: Wow. You are beautiful.

Sailor Moon: Thank you. May I know your names?

Me: Of course. I'm J.D. Knudson, The Angel of Justice and Virtue.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Ninja Defender of the Innocent.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, The Thunder of Peace.

Laney: And I'm his little sister Laney Loud, Protector of Nature, Beauty and Life.

Sailor Moon: It's a pleasure to meet you all. You've come to help me?

Me: Yes we have. [Points to Morga] This monster here was impersonating another woman.

Sailor Moon saw Morga and screamed.

Sailor Moon: She is ugly!

Me: Sailor Moon. You can't let fear control you. Fear is your strongest enemy. I know you just returned but you have to let go of your fear.

Morga: **Enough talk! It's time for you all to die!**

Me: I think not.

Naruto fires a ball of fire and it burns off her left arm.

Lincoln fires a blast of lightning and electrocutes her.

Laney entangles Morga in bramble vines and slams her into the walls.

I teleport and deliver numerous punches and kicks to Morga in her face, stomach and body.

With Sailor Moon was her cat Luna.

Sailor Moon: [Amazed] Wow. Luna they are good.

Luna: [British Accent] Indeed. You'd better go help them out too. Remember what J.D. said. You have to fight too.

Sailor Moon: But I don't know how to fight.

Luna: You've got a lot to learn Serena. Now go.

Sailor Moon jumped down she ran and punched Morga in the face. She was surprisingly strong.

Me: Good shot Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Thank you.

The girl we saw earlier got up and Luna was speaking with her.

Luna: Molly, you are the Sailor Soldier of Earth.

Molly: A talking cat!? This is weird.

Me: This is not just weird Molly. It's real.

Molly: Wha? That's the monster that took on my mommas appearance!

Luna went up into the air and flipped around and magically created a special necklace with the symbol of Earth on it and it had wings.

Luna: Molly, take this and shout out Earth Prism Power!

Molly: Okay. EARTH PRISM POWER!

Molly transformed and she was a Sailor Soldier.

Molly was now Sailor Earth.

Morga: **No! That brat is a Sailor Girl too!? Minions, kill them all!**

The customers that were on the floor were mindless slaves.

Me: Oh no you don't!

I release a shockwave the blew all of them away.

Me: Nice try Morga. Now to finish you off for good.

Sailor Earth: That's right. You will pay for impersonating my mother! EARTH WIND SLICER!

Molly fired a stream of leaves that were infused with razor sharp wind and they slashed Morga apart.

Me: Nice shot Molly!

Naruto: Very impressive.

Luna: Yes. Sailor Moon, Use your tiara and shout out Moon Tiara Magic.

Sailor Moon: Right.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and it became an energy frisbee.

Sailor Moon: MOON TIARA MAGIC!

Laney let go of Morga and the Tiara hit Morga and incinerated her.

Me: [Powers Down] Have a nice time in the Netherworld.

All the Life Energy that was stolen from the customers returned to them and they started to wake up.

Me: Lets get out of here.

We all run and set up a meeting place. It was in Serena's house.

Me: Okay, I think you all know why we are here. Serena and Molly are now Sailor Soldier's the most powerful warriors in the Solar System.

Serena: I still am having trouble figuring all of this out.

Molly: I know. This is new for me too.

Me: Trust me. I know it's hard when you get new powers. Take it from me, Naruto, Lincoln and Laney here.

Serena: I see. So how do we become great fighters and smarter too?

Me: Leave that to us. We will teach you in everything we know.

THE DARK KINGDOM

Queen Beryl got the message I sent her through Jadeite.

Queen Beryl: So Sailor Moon has returned. No matter. We will still gather energy for the Negaforce. This J.D. Knudson poses no threat to us. Continue your work at once Jadeite.

Jadeite: Yes your Majesty.

Jadeite disappears.

3 Months pass and Me, Naruto, Lincoln and Laney train Sailor Moon and Earth in all forms of Combat. We were also building Sailor Moons smarts too. She studied and is now doing better in school. Along the way we encountered Sailors Sun, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. One by One we destroyed all of Queen Beryl's minions. Nephlite betrayed Queen Beryl and joined the side of good. Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto joined us too. Naruto and Neflite developed a brother-like bond and he and the Sailors all developed romantic feelings. Now it was time for us to fight Queen Beryl.

Me: All right. Time to fight. Queen Beryl's castle is up at the North Pole. Lets go.

All: Right!

Me: Get ready Queen Beryl. Your time has now come!

We all fly to the North Pole and arrive at a smoking crater. We come across a malevolent looking castle.

Me: At last. The Castle of the Dark Kingdom.

We all blast in and surprisingly Queen Beryl was expecting us.

Me: Queen Beryl. So we meet at last.

Queen Beryl: Yes so it would seem. You all have become a major thorn in my side.

Me: Nice to know we've made an impression. But we didn't come here to chat. We came here to destroy you. You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Queen Beryl: (Enraged) No one talks to me like that! You will all die!

Me: Bring it on you tyrannical witch!

I go Super Angel 2.

Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou.

Lincoln and Laney and the Sailors spread their wings and Nephlite unsheathed his sword.

The Battle that will decide the Fate of the World had begun.

Queen Beryl threw a big black crystal at us.

But we dodged it and I punched Beryl in the stomach and Sailor Moon kicks her in the face.

Sailor Moon: That was for my Mother!

Sailor Mercury: This is for the Moon Kingdom!

Sailor Mercury kicks Queen Beryl in the back.

Sailor Mars: This is for all the pain you've caused to innocent people!

Sailor Mars dealt a powerful chop to Queen Beryl's side and broke her ribs.

Sailor Jupiter: We will never forgive you for your crimes!

Sailor Jupiter punched her in the back of the head.

Queen Beryl belched out a huge amount of green blood.

Naruto fired a blast of fire and burned off her legs.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Laney formed some plant fists that had spikes on them and punched Queen Beryl hard in several places.

Sailor Moon: Now Queen Beryl, it's time to atone for your crimes.

Me: Yeah. Everyone, channel your power into me.

They all joined hands and placed their hands on my back as I charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Sailor Moon: Moon Prism Power!

Sailor Earth: Earth Prism Power!

Sailor Mercury: Mercury Power!

Sailor Mars: Mars Power!

Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Power!

Sailor Venus: Venus Power!

Sailor Sun: Supreme Sun Power!

Sailor Saturn: Saturn Star Power!

Sailor Uranus: Uranus Star Power!

Sailor Neptune: Neptune Star Power!

Sailor Pluto: Pluto Star Power!

Neflite: Power of the Stars!

Naruto: Kitsune Flame Arise!

Lincoln: Lightning Strikes Forth!

Laney: Nature Endures!

Me: OMEGA COSMOS KAMEHAMEHA!

I fire a massive wave of purple energy and it hit Queen Beryl head on and completely obliterated her in an instant. At the same time the entire castle of the Dark Kingdom exploded with incredible power. The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it could be seen all the way from space as a huge mushroom cloud that broke through the planets atmosphere. When the smoke cleared all that was left of the Dark Kingdom was a massive smoldering crater. I was panting mildly from exhaustion.

Me: That's it everyone. Queen Beryl's energy signal has disappeared. It's over.

Sailor Moon: Yeah. Good riddence. We did it mother. We got justice for you and avenged everyone.

Then the spirit of Queen Serenity appeared.

Me: Queen Serenity. [We kneel to her] Your majesty.

Queen Serenity: Yes. Thank you J.D. You all have done a fantastic job. It's thanks to all of you that I can now rest in peace.

Me: We had to do what needed to be done your majesty. Queen Beryl's crimes were completely unforgivable.

Queen Serenity: That's right. I'm so glad. Serenity. You've become a great warrior. All of you have. I'm so proud of all of you.

Sailor Moon: Thank you mother. I miss you so much.

Sailor Mercury: Thank you your Majesty.

Sailor Mars: It's good to see you again your Majesty.

Queen Serenity: You too Sailor Mars.

Neflite: Your majesty, I'm so sorry I helped Queen Beryl in destroying the Moon Kingdom. She poisoned my mind with lies and turned me evil.

Queen Serenity: And you redeemed yourself Neflite. You are forgiven.

Me: If I may ask your majesty. What drove Beryl to become pure evil?

Queen Serenity: It was jealousy. Queen Beryl was in love with Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity was in love with Prince Endymion. She was corrupted my Queen Metalica and she led a revolt and war against the Moon Kingdom. She destroyed it completely. All of my people were dying and I had no choice but to send my people into the future at the cost of my own life. But Queen Beryl followed them and I knew it was in the hands of all of you.

Me: That's horrible your Majesty. I'm so sorry this all happened. If I could I would turn back the clock and go to the Moon Kingdom and destroy Queen Beryl and her forces before any of this ever happened.

Queen Serenity: I know. But thank you all. You all have gotten strong my friends. There are still more enemie's out there that pose a great danger to Earth and the Universe. So be ready for anything that comes your way.

Me: We will your majesty.

Queen Serenity's spirit went back to the afterlife.

Me: Well guys we have to be ready for anything coming our way. As long as evil exists in the universe, nothing and no one will ever be safe. We have to train hard and fight with everything we've got.

All: Right!

A portal appeared and we all crossed into it and went home as the exercise ended. The Sailor Soldiers and Neflite now live in one of my guest houses.

THE END.

Another fanfiction completed.

Sailor Moon was one of my favorite Anime Shows. It was the first ever Japanese Animation Cartoon I watched back when I was a kid. It wasn't as intense as Dragonball Z but it was just as good. I have some plans in the future for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Soldiers. It's one of the shows that got me into one of my strongest subjects in school: Astronomy. The villain I hated the most on Sailor Moon was Nehelania. She just will never learn. Anyway. I wanted to do a crossover with Sailor Moon. I was thinking about this one for a while. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Sailor Moon Anime Series is owned and created by Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, Toei Animation, ABC, Fox Kids, YTV, Cartoon Network, ViZ Media and more.


	75. The Shinobi from Another Time

Me, Naruto and Lincoln are in the simulator.

Lisa calibrated the Simulator so that one day would be 1 minute. The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the Hidden Leaf during the day of team placements at the academy.

Me: Okay. Here we go guys. It's team placements today.

Naruto: Yep. I hope we get Sakura on our team.

Lincoln: I have a feeling we will as long as it's not an evil Sasuke.

Me: Don't worry guys. If it is, he will get what's coming to him.

Naruto: And I have a feeling that Sakura had been forced into being someone she is not.

Lincoln: I have a feeling you're right Naruto.

Me: Well, lets get this over with.

We sat at our desks and waited. As Sakura and the girls came in I fired an energy beam at the back of Sakura's neck.

Me: (Telepathically to Naruto) Naruto, I put a delay-activated Sealing Jutsu Destroying Energy Flow into Sakura. I have it set for when she goes to sleep later tonight.

Naruto: (In his head) Perfect. Good thinking big bro.

Iruka came in and announced the teams. After lunch everyone but us was picked up. Me, Naruto, Lincoln, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi Hatake. After he picked us up we did introductions and he told us to meet him at Training Ground 7 at 8:00 AM. But we knew that he would be late so this would give us some time to plan.

The next morning, we were coming up with a battle plan to catch Kakashi-Sensei off guard.

At 7:30 AM at the Haruno Residence, Sakura woke up and she realized that everything about Sasuke was a lie and she threw away everything about him and cut her hair and put her diet aside.

Sakura: Today is the day a new Sakura emerges and not a fangirl Sakura. I will do my best for your love Naruto.

Sakura ate a hearty breakfast and left out the door.

As we were waiting, Sasuke arrived and he looked at us with a hateful glare. But we ignored it. Sakura arrived seconds later.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura, Wow! You cut your hair. It looks great on you.

Sakura blushed when she heard that.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto.

Sakura then broke down crying and hugged Naruto tight.

Naruto: Sakura what's wrong?

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto! I'm so sorry I was so mean to you! My mom was forced to brainwash me because of my evil stepfather! I was made into someone I was not! I was forcibly made a Sasuke Fangirl because of my stepfathers selfishness and powerlust! He doesn't care about me! All he ever wanted was money and power so he wanted me to marry Sasuke against my will so he can kill us both and acquire our money! I'm so sorry Naruto!

Naruto's heart ached when he heard her cry. He hugged her.

Naruto: Sakura it's okay. Shh, shh, shh. I have already forgiven you. I was trying to help you ever since. I knew something was wrong ever since I saved you from bullies 5 years ago.

Sasuke was shocked after heard everything and he walked up to us.

Sasuke: Sakura, is all that true?

Sakura: (Crying) Yes Sasuke. It's all true.

Sasuke: I've been such a fool.

Lincoln: What do you mean Sasuke?

Sasuke: Those dumb imbeciles on the Civilian Council. They've been pandering to my every whim and boosting my ego, arrogance, hatred and powerlust for an unjust reason. Ever since my brother killed my entire clan it's been like that. I never should've listened to them. They are not helping me revive the Uchiha Clan, they are trying to make me revive the Uchiha to destroy the village so that it's an Uchiha Only village.

Me, Naruto and Lincoln gasp. Kakashi heard it from the trees and came down and ran to us.

Kakashi: Is all of that true Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes it is sensei. I can't believe that those fools made me into a monster.

Kakashi: We've got to report this to the Hokage.

Me: The Hokage might not be able to do anything Kakashi-Sensei. The Civilian Council has taken way too much power from him and they are abusing it for their own selfish purposes. Our only chance is the Fire Daimyo.

Kakashi: Good thinking J.D.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk to everyone. It was because the Civilian Council made me that way. I promise to work hard for all my power and work together with (Looks at Me, Naruto, Sakura and Lincoln) my friends.

Me: That's truely admirable Sasuke. We all will work together.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sakura was still crying.

Naruto: Sakura's under a lot of sadness because of her stepfather.

Kakashi: I can see that.

Lincoln: I will work hard with all of you too,

Kakashi: I'm very proud of all of you. You all pass and Team 7 is now official. But we still have to take our test.

Me: I understand sensei.

Kakashi: Okay. Sakura how about you go sit by a one of the poles and sit this one out okay?

Sakura: No sensei. I'm fine now.

Naruto: Are you sure Sakura?

Sakura: Yes Naruto. I'm all better now.

Naruto: Okay.

Kakashi explained the bell test and it began.

Me, Sakura, Lincoln and Sasuke hid in the trees and Naruto was facing Kakashi.

Kakashi: You do know that you are supposed to hide right?

Naruto: Yes, I know sensei. But watch this.

Naruto went Kitsune Hanyou and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked.

Naruto: This is my Kitsune Hanyou form. Dad's Sealing Jutsu from the night I was born was to merge me and Kurama the 9-Tailed Fox together into one when I reach a certain age. But because of certain circumstances the process was accelerated and I am now a Kitsune Hanyou as a result. I now have infinite Chakra, my strength and power is now 20,000 times stronger than that of Master Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin and I have numerous fire powers too.

Kakashi: Unbelievable. Naruto you are truly the most hyperactive knuckleheaded unpredictable shinobi.

Naruto: I know sensei. But just so you know I'm not gonna hold back.

Kakashi lifted up his headband and revealed that he had a Sharingan Eye in his left eye socket.

Kakashi: Then neither will I.

Sasuke saw this and he was shocked.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei has a Sharingan too?

Me: Yes. But that's a transplanted Sharingan. He got that as a parting gift from his teammate Obito Uchiha.

Sasuke: Ah. I see. I've read alot about Obito. He was a goofball.

Me: Yes he was. (In my head) I can't let everyone know that Obito is now the leader of an evil organization that's gonna destroy the world. It would break Kakashi's spirit. And not just him but also all the people that knew him.

Sasuke: J.D. how does Naruto's birth and the 9-tails attack connect together?

Me: I'll tell you all later.

Naruto: You ready sensei?

Kakashi: Ready.

Naruto dashed and kicked Kakashi in the face and Kakashi went flying and Naruto spread his wings and flew toward Kakashi at incredible speed. Naruto punched Kakashi into the ground with incredible force.

When the dust cleared Naruto saw a busted log in the crater.

Naruto: He substituted. I can sense his energy signal though. He's underground.

Naruto flew up just as Kakashi's hands popped out to grab him and Naruto threw a huge fireball at him and it exploded when it hit the ground and blew Kakashi out and he went flying and skidded into a huge rock.

Kakashi: Ow! Wow! Naruto you might have already surpassed me.

Naruto: I may already have. But lets not get overconfident. Now!

Me: Everyone follow my lead!

We all dash and split off in 4 different directions and we start throwing punching at Kakashi at blazing fast speed. Kakashi was blocking most of our attacks and he was in quite a predicament. Some of our attacks caught him off guard. Naruto joined in the frey and Kakashi was literally overwhelmed by our teamwork. The timer went off.

Kakashi: Okay that's it. You've all pass already. Your teamwork is amazing and I'm very proud of all of you.

Later at lunch Naruto explained his background and Sasuke now had a tremendous respect for Naruto. Sakura was shocked that all happened to him and she was glad that Naruto was okay because of that. I made a letter for the Daimyo and sent it to him and he was on his way to the Leaf. I revealed why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan to Sasuke telepathically and Sasuke now saw Itachi as a hero instead of a murderer.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of us and it flickered and exploded and out came a girl with black hair and she was dressed in red clothes, had red glasses, a red headband, had grey shorts and black shoes. With her was a boy with blonde hair and he had blue eyes, a scar over his right eye, whisker marks, and he had black and white clothes. Also with him was a girl with indigo hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, yellow and pinkish-red clothes and a red headband.

Me: What is going on here?

?: Do not be afraid. We mean you all no harm.

Naruto: Who are you three?

?: We should introduce ourselves. My name is Sarada Uchiha.

?: I'm Boruto Uzumaki.

?: And I'm his little sister Himawari Uzumaki.

Sasuke: But that's impossible. There are no Uchiha left but me and Itachi.

Sarada: Actually. This may be a shock to you Sasuke but I am your daughter from the future.

We all gasp.

Sasuke: I'm your father?

Sarada: Yes. We came here from 25 years into the future.

Me: 25 years? Then that must mean something big is going to happen. Usually when people time travel from the future to the past it's to warn us of an impending Cataclysmic Event that's gonna happen down the road.

Himawari: Yes and that is the case.

Naruto: I can tell that you are my son and daughter Boruto. You've become a very strong shinobi son.

Boruto: Thanks dad. We have to speak with all of you in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi: Lets go.

In the Hokage's office

Lord Hokage: I see. So you 3 came from 25 years into the future to warn us of a cataclysmic event that will happen like it did in your time?

Himawari: Yes Grandpa.

Me: What's gonna happen?

Sarada: All right. In 25 years on the morning of June 14th at 11:00 AM, a vicious organization will appear and destroy everything in the Hidden Leaf and kill everyone. They all have horribly destructive power even by my standards. They're monsters guys. That's the only way we know to describe them. They're monsters! Once this organization surfaces this whole planet and everyone we all know will be gone for good.

Me: Are they aliens from another planet?

Boruto: No. They are all an organization of Androids created right here in the 5 Great Nations. Their creator is Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man. He doesn't know anything about robotics yet but in 15 years he will.

Naruto: Oh man. That's terrible.

Sakura: What are androids?

Me: They're robots designed and created to look like humans. They have a metal body and have artificially created componentsthat make them human like. They have programming that tells them what to do.

Sarada: Yes, that's right.

Me: What were they designed to do?

Boruto: They were created to wipe out all of the shinobi in the world so that they can rule the world completely uncontested.

Sakura: That's horrible!

Sarada: Yes. Kabuto was infuriated with the way Master Orochimaru turned out after the end of the 4th Great War. He thought he was getting weaker because he abandoned his evil plans. In 15 years, Kabuto will put his plans on making the androids into action. But he will work on them in secret. We couldn't find his Laboratory in time before he was going to unleash the Androids. It's hard to describe how powerful they are guys. They are unlike anyone in this time or ours have ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth.

Himawari: Yeah. Their strength is unimaginable.

Sasuke: That is horrible.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Me: What's Kabuto's plan? What's he trying to accomplish with these Androids?

Sarada: We have no idea. But the moment they were able to think for themselves they rebelled.

Lincoln: They turned on Kabuto?

Boruto: Yes. And they have had their own twisted and merciless agenda ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason for what they do. Their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator, Kabuto Yakushi himself.

Sasuke: That's horrible.

Himawari: Yes. These Androids are ruthless. They delight in causing pain and chaos. Living in the time we came from was like living in a nightmare from the Netherworld. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out.

Sakura: That's horrifying.

Me: Yeah. That's like a Post-Apocalyptic Nightmare of epic proportions. From what I can tell these Androids must have power levels that are stronger than all the strongest Shinobi in the world combined.

Boruto: Yes.

Naruto: That's horrible son. What about all of us? Aren't we helping you?

Boruto: No dad. They killed everyone including you and mom. They all caught us completely off guard. The only survivors are me, Himawari and Sarada. We are all that's left. We came to this time to run and to warn you all to prepare for this.

Me: That's horrible!

Lord Hokage: I agree. You all have been through something nobody should ever have to go through in 10,000 lifetimes.

Boruto: Yes. But there's one person that trained us for this. That's my master and best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He trained us 6 months before the Androids were unleashed but it just wasn't enough. They kill him 3 days before we left. DRAT! Those monsters are far too strong!

Naruto: Oh man.

Me: That's a nightmare no one should ever have to go through. I may be the most powerful fighter in my dimension but even I don't think I'm ready to fight these Androids if they are as strong as you all say they are. Even with all my power I might not stand a chance.

Naruto: Yeah. None of us are strong enough to beat those Androids now but maybe we can stop Kabuto from unleashing the Androids before they could be created by killing Kabuto before that happens.

Lord Hokage: That's good thinking. But Orochimaru is always a slippery one.

Me: Orochimaru is a grave threat to the village only. But Kabuto in the next 25 years is a danger to the entire world in general and we have to stop him before he can unleash those monsters.

Lord Hokage: I'll send a message to my student Jiraiya and have the ANBU find and capture Kabuto.

Me: No Lord Hokage, we can't risk that. Kabuto knows the Hidden Leaf's ANBU like the back of his hand and he knows how they work. Plus Orochimaru can detect even the faintest of Chakra Signals no matter how good they hide. I have a more appropriate solution. Watch.

I form a small energy ball on my index finger that's no bigger than my pinky toe nail.

Me: This little ball of Ki should do it.

I open the window and fire it and it flies toward Kabuto like a heat-seeking missile. Miles away it finds Kabuto and it goes into his body totally undetected.

Orochimaru: So you know what to do right Kabuto?

Kabuto: Yes my lord.

Back in the Leaf we were waiting for the bang.

Lord Hokage: What happens now?

Me: Wait for it.

Kabuto started convulsing violently and Orochimaru was looking at him when all of a sudden Kabuto exploded without warning with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Back in the Leaf we all heard the loud explosion from the Land of Sound.

The Shockwave shattered lots of windows and only dealt minor damage to the village.

Naruto: Jeez! What was that!?

Me: That was the explosion.

An ANBU came in.

ANBU: Lord Hokage you got to see this!

We went onto the roof of the tower and we all saw a huge mushroom cloud over in the Southeast.

Me: Wow! What an explosion!

Naruto: Incredible!

Lincoln: Holy Mackeral!

Sakura: Nobody could've survived an explosion of that magnitude!

Sasuke: Unbelievable!

Lord Hokage: No kidding.

Me: Let me check here.

I use my energy sensing ability and deliver some good news.

Me: Orochimaru and Kabuto's energy signals have completely vanished guys. It worked!

We all cheered wildly.

Sarada, Boruto and Himawari decided to stay in the past and rebuild their lives.

I check the Land of Sound from the air and I saw a massive smoking crater in its place.

Me: Wow! What power. I can't believe that explosion was powerful enough to cause this much damage.

A vortex opened up and I merged everyone with their counterparts back home.

The Exercise ended.

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I wanted to add a scenario that was like where Trunks came from the future and warned Goku about the impending attack of the Androids from his time from Dragonball Z. It was awesome. I thought this would be a good story for this. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	76. Carol's Redemption

It was a rainy day and it starts out with me, Lincoln, Linka and Lily playing video games and Varie, Aylene, Gabrielle, Lucy and Laney are reading books.

Me: I've got you now!

Lily: I don't think so J.D.!

Linka: I'm coming in!

Lincoln: We'll see about that!

We were playing a racing game and Lily beat us.

Lily: Yes I won!

Me: Oh man! Lily you are awesome!

Lily: They don't call me the Queen of Games for nothing.

Linka: I can't argue with that.

The doorbell rang.

Laney: I'll get that.

Laney walked up to the door and opened it and on the porch stood Carol Pingrey and she was wet, cold, shivering and crying. Her clothes were shredded and her hair was a mess.

Laney: Carol!? Why are you here?

Carol: (Crying) I got disowned by my parents and I have no where to go!

Laney: Oh man.

Me: You got disowned? That's horrible!

Varie: Come on.

We took her to the kitchen and brought her some food and water.

I made her some spaghetti and meatballs. She was eating and we decided to talk to her.

Me: What drove your parents to kick you out?

Carol: I got back from reform school 3 days ago and I got into a horrible argument with my father and they kicked me out of the house. When I was living on the streets, I discovered that I had another version of me inside of me.

Varie: Another you?

Laney: Like a split personality?

Carol: Yes Laney. She comes out when I get angry. I call her Morgan. She made me do all sorts of terrible things as her. How did you know about that?

Laney: I want to become a forensic and criminal psychologist when I grow up. It's always been one of my key interests.

Carol: I can believe it. Morgan is very ruthless and I can't control her. Now she's appearing whenever she wants.

Carol's eyes turned red.

Carol: I can do anything I want. I've always been better than Lori!

Carol comes back.

Carol: See? That was Morgan.

Lucy: Wicked. I've read that book "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" and it was very interesting. Split Personalities have caused alot of problems for alot of people around the world.

Aylene: This is very serious.

Laney: I thought you like Vampires, Lucy.

Lucy: I'm actually into all the monsters and themes of Horror.

Lincoln: I can believe it.

Gabrielle: [British Accent] This Morgan persona is a very dangerous creature and we have to stop it.

Lisa comes in.

Lisa: I believe I have the solution friends and siblings. Follow me please.

We all follow Lisa into her laboratory and she shows us a strange machine.

Lisa: This is my prototype Persona Remover. I just finished it 5 days ago.

Aylene: Cool.

Laney: I don't know Lisa. Are you sure this is safe?

Lisa: It is elder sister. I tested it on a person with Dissociative Identity Disorder, Street Name: Split Personality, and removed 4 personas from that person and cured him.

Me: Wow!

Varie: That's amazing Lisa.

Gabrielle: Incredible! This could be a new giant step in the fields of mental medicine.

Lisa: It is.

Carol: Well if this will help me get rid of Morgan then I'll do it. I want to redeem myself and rebuild my friendship with Lori and rebuild my life.

Me: I want to see this in action. This looks really cool. Plus Luan got Light Powers because her evil persona got out of her on its own.

Carol: I've heard about that.

We put Carol in the machine and turn it on. A red smoke covered her. In the recesses of her mind it went in and grabbed Morgan. On the outside in the second pod the red smoke manifested into Morgan. When it was done, Carol was forever changed and the machine opened up.

Me: How do you feel Carol?

Carol: I feel great. I can't hear her anymore! I'm cured!

Me: It really worked!

Varie: I can't believe it!

Laney: Incredible!

Lucy: Wicked.

Lily: That is cool!

Lincoln: This is amazing!

Linka: No kidding!

Gabrielle: Wait! Look!

We all see in the second pod and it opened up and revealed Morgan. She was a red haired Carol and she had red eyes and red clothes.

Morgan: Where the crud am I?

Me: So we finally meet on the physical plane Morgan.

Lisa: This is exactly what has happened when I tested it. My machine separates the evil personalities of a person with a Split Personality from the original host. It creates a physical manifestation of that persona and makes them a separate being. Their life energy is not linked and we can destroy them without any fatal repercussions to the original host.

Varie: So we can fight her without causing any harm to Carol?

Carol: That's great. Now I can make this low life pay for ruining my life!

Lisa: I will gladly assist you Carol.

Morgan: I will kill you both and take over as Carol forever!

Me: Wait! Lets have you fight in the simulator. I know just the scenario too.

Carol: Simulator? What's that?

Varie: We'll show you. Aylene, you go get Lori. She's gonna want to know about this.

Aylene: Okay. [Aylene leaves to get Lori]

Lori's Room

Lori was texting Bobby on her phone when her door opened.

Aylene: Lori! I'm sorry to come in like this but we have a big problem. I'll explain on the way to the Simulator. Come on.

Lori got up and grabbed her sword and joined Aylene as they ran.

Lori: So what's up Aylene?

Aylene: You're gonna think I'm crazy, but Carol Pingrey has a Split Personality that made her do all sorts of terrible things.

Lori: That viper Carol is a monster that deserved what she got!

Aylene: I'm not kidding Lori. It made her do all that. It made her destroy your friendship with her and it made her into someone she's not.

Lori: Are you serious Aylene!?

Aylene: Yes. Carol told us and Lisa just removed Carol's evil persona who she calls Morgan with her new Persona Remover machine and Carol and Lisa are going to fight her.

Lori: I won't believe it until I see it, but I have a feeling you're right.

Aylene: It also made her parents disown her 3 days ago and made her homeless.

Lori: What!? Are you serious!?

Aylene: Yes I am.

They entered the Simulator Control Room and Lori saw Carol looking at Morgan with intense rage and vengeful hatred.

Lori: Is that red haired girl Morgan?

Aylene: Yes. She's a physical embodiment of Carol's rage, arrogance, narcissism, pride and sociopathic nature. She's extremely ruthless.

Lori went into the Simulator.

Lori: Carol!

Carol: Lori! [Hugs Lori and cries] Lori! I'm so sorry I broke off our friendship! It was because I had a split personality. [Points to Morgan] She made me do all those horrible things to you and ruined my life!

Lori: Carol, I can now see that it all wasn't your fault.

Carol gets better.

Carol: Yeah.

Lori: Now lets destroy this demon!

Carol: Yeah! [Lori and Carol High Five]

In the control room I punched in the scenario.

Me: Coming online girls.

THE SIMULATOR

The Simulator activated and Lori, Carol and Lisa found themselves in the movie Dragonheart from 1996.

Lori: I remember this. It's the final fight from the movie "Dragonheart". I used to watch this movie all the time when I was growing up.

Carol: Me too. I love dragons.

Lisa: Great minds do think alike for some people even though dragons are mythological beings.

Lori: Well. Lets show this monster what the power of friendship can do.

Lori spreads her blue wings and unsheathes her Scottish Claymore.

Carol: Lets get her.

Lori, Carol and Lisa charged and Carol punched Morgan in the face and Lisa kicked her in the stomach. Lori then slashed Morgan in the face with one swing of her sword and fired a blast of wind that sent her crashing into the wall of the fortress they were in. Morgan got up and charged toward them in a blind rage. Lori kicked Morgan in the chin and Carol punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth. Lisa kicked Morgan in the back and sent her flying up into the air. Lori flew up and dealt an axe kick and sent her crashing through the castle floor. Morgan got up and she was enraged beyond all forms of human comprehension.

Morgan: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Lori: You brought all this on yourself Morgan. You destroyed my friendship with Carol, got her in alot of trouble at school, ruined her social status, and you even destroyed her family and made her homeless! It's over for you!

Suddenly out of the blue, a strange blue cloud appeared out of nowhere and it enveloped Carol.

The geiger counter in the control room showed that it was radiation.

Me: That's Cosmic Radiation!

Carol suddenly started glowing and she was in a blinding flash of blue light. When it died down, Carol was on the ground.

Carol: I feel really weird. What happened?

Lori: I think you have powers like me Carol.

Carol: I do? Let me see here.

Carol held out her hand and she fired an orange heat ray and it hit the wall and exploded into a huge inferno.

Lori: WHOA!

The explosion caused some of the castle to collapse as Bowen and Einon were swordfighting and the rubble collapsed onto Einon. Burying him under a pile of stones. The explosion blew Morgan into another wall.

Me: Jumping Fireballs!

Lincoln: What power!

Linka: Incredible!

Laney: Wow!

Aylene: Wait! I've seen that heat ray before. It was from the Godzilla Franchise.

Me: Godzilla!? [I remember a scene from one of my favorite Godzilla movies and it was from "Godzilla VS Space Godzilla". Godzilla had an enhanced atomic breath ray that was orange and it destroyed Space Godzilla] I saw that heat ray too. It was awesome. That Cosmic Radiation must've given Carol some of the powers of some of the Godzilla Monsters.

Varie: It must have.

Gabrielle: Unbelievable!

Back in the Simulator, Carol was shocked.

Carol: Incredible! I now have powers like you Lori.

Lori: J.D. will have to look this up when we get back.

Lisa: Precisely. Lets finish our fight.

Bowen: Let me help you all.

Lori: Sir Bowen. We greatly appreciate it.

Bowen: You're welcome.

?: Let me assist you too.

Kara came out.

Carol: Kara. Thank you.

Kara: You're welcome.

Lori: Bowen, Einon will not die that easily. As long as Draco lives he is immortal. That explosion may have slowed Einon down, but it was not enough to kill him.

Bowen: I realise that now. But I can't kill Draco. He's my friend.

Lori: I know a way around it. But first let's destroy this wretch.

Bowen: We heard your fight up here and you've done a good job.

Lori: Thank you. Lets go.

Morgan got up and she has a sword now.

It was a claymore.

Morgan: Now you all die!

Morgan charged and Lori and Morgan clashed. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting the whole castle on fire.

But Lori caught Morgan off guard and stabbed her in the heart and killed her.

Lori: That was for Carol.

Morgan exploded into a cloud of red glitter.

Einon showed up and he was mangled up really bad.

Einon: You have not beaten me yet. I'm immortal.

Lori: Not anymore you're not. [Chants an incantation] **Jastestiga Nomleqmin Edxeuyp Krynsega Solomeras Nor!**

The soul of Draco exited Einon and went back to Draco and he was whole again.

Einon: What happened?

Lori: You're mortal again. You've lost Einon.

Bowen: We've won Einon. Your reign of terror is finished forever.

Draco suddenly broke out of the chains that were holding him down and he flew up and landed behind Bowen, Kara, Lori, Carol and Lisa and roared.

Draco: I am now whole again and it's over for you. Our link has been severed and I can now do this.

Draco blew a stream of fire out from his nose and it set Einon on fire and he was screaming in excruciating pain. Carol fired a heat ray and the castle exploded from underneath him and incinerated him.

Carol: That's it for him.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lori: I hope he has a nice time in the Netherworld along with Morgan.

Carol: Yep. Lori, Lisa, thank you. I am now free.

Bowen: We couldn't have done all this without you.

Lori: It was our pleasure Sir Bowen. We come from another time and it's complicated.

Bowen: I see. Thank you all.

The simulator deactivated and Lori, Carol and Lisa went into the living room with all of us.

I looked up how Carol got powers but surprisingly it was not in my book.

Me: Weird. It's not in my book. Carol, you got your powers from Cosmic Radiation. It's effects are completely unpredictable.

Carol: Weird. I don't even know what else I can do.

Carol suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and she suddenly sprouted purple angel wings and we all gasped.

Carol: Whoa. That was weird. But why does my back feel so heavy?

Lori: You've sprouted wings Carol.

Carol saw the wings and gasped.

Carol: I have! I have a lot to learn now that I've got powers like some of you. But I have nowhere to go now that I've been disowned by my parents.

Me: Lets talk to Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita then.

We called Lynn Sr. and Rita in to the Living Room.

Lynn Sr.: So what's up guys?

Lori: Mom, Dad, we found out that Carol had been disowned by her mother and father after having a terrible argument. Carol is here with us.

Carol stood before them.

Carol: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

Lynn Sr.: Why would your own family disown you?

Carol: It's a complicated story.

Me: I've called in the Principal Mr. Livingston and our teacher Mrs. Harrington so we can tell them too.

When they arrived we explained everything and Principal Livingston, Mrs. Harrington, Lynn Sr. and Rita were shocked.

Rita: Carol that is horrible. We had no idea.

Me: Nobody knew about it until it was too late.

Principal Livingston: Carol we had no idea you were going through all of that.

Carol: I didn't even know about it myself Mr. Principal.

Principal Livingston: I can tell. [to Me] Thank you for calling us over J.D. We can now help Carol deal with this evil personality problem of hers.

Mrs. Harrington: Yes. I can tell she's also been through a terrible ordeal.

Me: Yes and you're welcome. But that won't be necessary. Lisa here invented a machine that removed this evil personality and we fought it and destroyed it.

Mrs. Harrington: Interesting. May we see this machine please?

Lisa: Certainly. This way please.

We all show them the Persona Remover machine and Lisa explained how it worked.

Mrs. Harrington: This is an amazing piece of machinery.

Principal Livingston: Indeed. Lisa you are a great inventor.

Lisa: Thank you Principal Livingston. I am always available whenever my siblings, friends, and parental units require my help.

Principal Livingston: I can believe it. School starts next Monday everyone.

Me: Understood sir. See you then.

Principal Livingston and Mrs. Harrington left and Lynn Sr. and Rita decided to have Carol be part of the family. She now lives in Lori's room as a roommate and after 2 and a half years they've finally reconciled their friendship.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

This one was a good one for me. The idea for this one appeared out of the blue. I watched Dragonheart alot and I love dragons. They are awesome creatures. Dragons are my number one favorite mythological creature. Carol Pingrey having a split personality was another out of the blue idea for me. But I figured it would suit this chapter perfectly. The Godzilla movies are awesome. I got the idea for Carol's powers from the Godzilla Franchise. Godzilla is now 63 years old going on 64 years in 2018 coming up. I love Godzilla and all the monsters. They are awesome. I think 2016's Godzilla is wicked cool and he is awesome. Let me know what you all think. Have a Happy New Year and be sure to watch the ball drop in New York City before 10:00 PM Mountain Time.

See you next time.

Godzilla Franchise is owned by Toho Studios and more companies.

Dragonheart is owned by Universal Pictures.


	77. Lightning Strikes Brutally

Gabrielle was in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Lori, Carol, Luan, Eddy, Shannon, Lincoln, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny and Lisa are in the Control Room.

The Simulator activated and Gabrielle found herself in from of Crunchem Hall Elementary School in Pasadena, California.

Gabrielle: [British Accent] I'm in the movie "Matilda". One of my favorites.

Gabrielle walked around the school and she saw that it was an old building loaded with antiquity. She saw a picture on the wall in the hallway next to the entrance. It was a picture of the most brutal principal in history: Ms. Agatha Trunchbull. Above it, it said "Shot put, Javelin, Hammer Throw".

Gabrielle: I remember her and she is evil to the core. I may be 15 years old and I have tremendous power, but I would never hurt a child.

She continued to walk around and she sensed that the entire school was totally in the grip of pure fear.

Gabrielle: This place is filled with fear. I got to find Ms. Trunchbull and put an end to all this madness.

Ms. Trunchbull: Stand up straight, stomachs in, shoulders back!

Gabrielle: That's her.

Gabrielle walked up to a door and placed her ear up against it and listened in.

She heard Ms. Trunchbull say that she will make sure that she kills whoever owns a hair ribbon.

Gabrielle: That does it!

Gabrielle stepped back and charged and slammed through the door and landed on the floor and stood ready to fight.

Gabrielle: Agatha Trunchbull you will harm no more children today or ever!

The children cheered.

Lavender: We're saved!

Ms. Trunchbull: Who are you and what are you doing here you malignant monster?

Gabrielle: My name is Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud and I'm here to stop you from hurting anymore children you monster! Ms. Honey, this monster here murdered your dad and hurt lots of kids and she has to go.

Matilda: I had a feeling that Magnus didn't kill himself.

Ms. Trunchbull: That little man deserved it so I can get all his money and house and everything he owns!

Ms. Honey was infuriated and she punched Ms. Trunchbull in the face.

Ms. Honey: You killed my Father! You will pay for this!

Gabrielle: Wait Ms. Honey. Calm down. She will pay for it. You call the police and me and Matilda will handle this.

Ms. Honey: Yeah you're right.

Matlida: I will gladly help you. No more Ms. Nice Girl.

Gabrielle: Indubitably. Ms. Honey you need to evacuate the building. This is gonna get rough.

Ms. Honey: Okay. Come on children lets go.

The children ran and Ms. Honey knocked on all the doors and got everyone out of there.

Ms. Trunchbull got up and she had a nasty black eye.

Gabrielle: It's over Trunchbull. You are through.

Gabrielle spread her wings and had lightning arching around her hands.

Matilda: Wow! You look like a true angel from Heaven, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: I know.

Gabrielle dashed and punched Ms. Trunchbull in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Gabrielle then placed her hand on the floor sent lightning flowing through it and it electrocuted the Trunchbull and she fell to the floor and was numb.

Gabrielle: Matilda it's your turn.

Matilda: You got it.

Matilda used her telekinesis and lifted the Trunchbull and threw her onto a big globe. She spun her around and Gabrielle fired lightning at the globe and it added an electromagnetic field that sped up the globes rotation speed. The globe threw the Trunchbull into the wall and she crashed into it and went through it and into another classroom. She got up and was dizzy. Seconds later a bunch of police cars arrive and a SWAT Team bursts into the classroom and slaps the handcuffs on the Trunchbull.

Officer: Agatha Trunchbull you are under arrest for 1st Degree Murder, multiple counts of Child Abuse Resulting in Grievous Bodily Harm, Multiple Counts of Attempted Murder and Child Abuse resulting in death.

The kids and Ms. Honey all cheered wildly knowing that the Trunchbull is going to prison for a long, long time. Ms. Honey moved back into her father's home after the police tracked down her Father's Will and Matilda and Gabrielle were having tea and cookies.

Unfortunately another surprise arrived. Harry and Zinnia Wormwood, Matilda's crime dealing mother and father came.

The FBI had more than enough evidence to prosecute them for Possession and sale of Stolen Property, and more.

Zinnia: Hey you. Hey come on we're leaving lets go. Get in the car. Hurry up.

Gabrielle intervened.

Gabrielle: You're not taking her anywhere.

Zinnia: Who are you?

Gabrielle: Someone you don't want to know. [Pulls out an FBI Agent Badge] Junior Agent Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud, FBI.

Zinnia: You're a speedboat salesman too?

Gabrielle: No. I'm not. I'm here to arrest you and relinquish Matilda from your custody and place her into the care of Ms. Jennifer Honey.

The cars from the FBI pulled up and arrested Harry, Zinnia and Michael Wormwood.

FBI Agent 1: Harry Wormwood, you and Zinnia are under arrest for possession and sale of stolen property, fraud, child abuse and several counts of neglect. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

Matilda smiled at her parents being taken away.

FBI Agent 2: Good work Junior Agent Loud.

Gabrielle: Thank you. The new tracer badge is working like a charm.

FBI Agent 2: It sure is. We've got to go. These two are in for some hard time.

The FBI Agents drove off with the Wormwoods in custody. Ms. Jennifer Honey officially adopted Matilda. Matilda now has an awesome mother and is now a brilliant and loving girl. Ms. Honey is now the new principal of Crunchem Hall Elementary School. Gabrielle made a huge offer to have the whole school district merged with the Royal Woods School District and the superintendent accepted. I used my powers to beam the district to Michigan and all the kids and families moved to Royal Woods. The Honey residence now lives in my neighbor hood by our mansion.

Agatha Trunchbull was found guilty on all charges. They found out that she was a nasty serial killer responsible for the deaths of 25 kids. She is believed to be responsible for even more killings. She was sentenced to 30 terms of Life in Prison without Parole plus 5,834 years. Because her case was so high profile they moved her to a prison outside of the country. She was placed in the Lake Vostok Maximum Security Prison in Antarctica. Harry and Zinnia Wormwood were found guilty on all their charges and sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole for 50 years. Michael was placed into the foster care system.

Matilda now has lots of friends and she became friends with the Loud Siblings and is one of Laney's best friends.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I watched the movie Matilda all the time back when I was a kid. Mara Wilson was awesome in this movie. It's a shame she can't act in movies anymore. I love how they drove Ms. Trunchbull away in the end. I read alot of fanfictions about what had happened to Matilda's parents in the end. Danny DeVito is awesome. He's one of the godfathers of Crime Films because of his gangster-like tone. (Imitating Danny DeVito) You gotta beef with me!? You talkin' to me!? Huh? You talkin' to me!?

I love those lines. Danny you rock. Pam Ferris did a really good job as Ms. Trunchbull. Rhea Perlman did a good job too along with Embeth Davidtz. Anyway let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Matilda was based on the book by Roald Dahl.

Matilda the movie from 1996 is owned Danny DeVito, TriStar Pictures and Jersey Films.


	78. No Spoilers

[Leni is on the sofa with Cliff who is blinking to her through a looking hole.]

 **Leni:** [gasps at Cliff's blinking] "O-M-Gosh! What does that mean?"

[It's revealed that Lincoln is viewing them through a periscope. He retracts it and heads into Lori and Carol's room where the other sisters and their dad, Me, Varie, Aylene, Lapis, Matilda, Jeri, The Ed's, Haiku, Tabby, Gabrielle, Liam, Zach, Riley, Naruto and the Girls, Ben and Gwen are gathered and closes the door.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, Leni should be occupied for a while. I told her she can communicate with Cliff by blinking."

Me: Good thinking buddy.

Varie: Lets hope she doesn't come up here too soon.

 **Lori:** [bangs her shoe gavel] "I call this meeting to order!"

Carol: Operation: Rita's Surprise Party, is a Go

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] "We've tried throwing a few surprise parties in this family, but it's always gone wrong. And we all know why. Or should I say, who?"

[Flashback to one surprise party. Lynn is watching from the door's window and gets down.]

 **Lynn:** "Okay, she's coming. Everyone hide."

[Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa hide and Lily covers her eyes. Leni is outside with a party hat and present and Lori walks up to the door.]

 **Lori:** "Leni, what are you doing?"

 **Leni:** "Shh! I'm hiding for your surprise party."

[Everyone inside groans at the spoiler. Flashback to another ruined surprise with Lisa looking angry and holding something.]

 **Lisa:** "Siblings, I am perplexed as to why I have just received an invitation to my own surprise birthday party."

 **Leni:** "Oh! I sent that. I wanted to make sure you'd be there."

[Lori shuts her up and the others groan disappointed. Switch to another flashback with Leni talking to Luna and holding dresses.]

 **Leni:** "Luna, should I wear the pink or blue dress to your surprise party?"

 **Luna:** [upset] "Dude!"

 **Leni:** [clueless] "What?"

[Enter Luan wearing two yellow and brown striped party hats.]

 **Luan:** "I pink you just blue the surprise!" [laughs] "Get it? But seriously, you ruined it."

[End flashbacks]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, this year, we want to throw a surprise party for Mom, which means, as much as we love her, we have to keep Leni out of it."

 **Lori:** [showing a card of her and Carol cleaning up] "Okay, guys, let me break it down for you. Me and Carol will do the cleaning." [switches to a card of Penny, Sakura, Fu, Matilda, Lola and Lynn with treats.] "Penny, Anastasia, Sakura, Fu, Matilda, Lola and Lynn are on food." [switches to a card of Edd, Gabrielle, Naruto, Ino, Linka, Haiku, Lucy and Lana with balloons and streamers.] "Double D, Gabrielle, Naruto, Ino, Linka, Haiku, Lana and Lucy will do the decorations." [switches to a card with Aylene, Tenten, Eddy, Shannon, Mikari, Luna and Luan performing and Ben, Gwen, Jeri, Hinata and Lisa with a list.] "Aylene, Tenten, Eddy, Shannon, Mikari, Luan and Luna will handle entertainment. Ben, Gwen, Jeri, Hinata and Lisa will be in charge of the guest list." [switched to a card of Laney, Riley, Crysta, and Lily with a clipboard] Laney, Riley, Crysta and Lily will plan the whole party. [switches to a card of their parents leaving the house.] "And Dad, Tabby, Lapis, Liam and Zach will get Mom out of the house."

 **Lincoln:** "What about me? What's my job?"

Me: What's our job?

 **Lori:** "You, Ed, J.D. and Varie have the most important job of all." [switches to a card of Leni with a caption that says "Just make J.D., Ed, Varie and Lincoln do it".] "You four have to keep Leni distracted till Mom comes home. If she's coming our way, just yell a code word. Let's make it "daffodil"."

Me: [Salutes her] You can count on us General Lori!

Varie: We will not fail.

Ed: Leni is my girlfriend and I'm always willing to be with her!

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, can it be something cooler? Like serpent or quasar or-"

[Leni comes in and we all scream, as does Leni.]

 **Leni:** "Is this how we're saying hello now? I like it! Don't mind me. Just getting my polish." [grabs her polish] "Cliff blinked that he wants me to do his nails. Oh, by the way, while I have you guys, it's Mom's birthday today! I was thinking we should throw her one of our famous Loud Family surprise parties. If everyone agrees, I'll go tell her right now!"

Me: No! Uh, I mean Maybe Ms. Rita doesn't want a party this year.

 **Lori:** "Yeah, J.D.'s right. Let's just keep it low-key."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Yeah. Totes."

 **Sisters:** "Definitely. Low-key."

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, hey, Leni, while you're here, We have some urgent fashion questions for you."

[While Me, Varie, Ed and Lincoln have Leni distracted, the rest of the family sneaks out of the room.]

 **Leni:** "Guys, all fashion questions are urgent."

* * *

[Downstairs, the other sisters see their parents, Tabby, Liam, Lapis and Zach leaving.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [acting] "Okay, kids, we're leaving now! I'm taking your mother shopping because I love to shop!"

[goes out the door, winks to them, and closes the door.]

 **Lucy:** "We should stop including Dad in the surprise party planning, too."

Me: He's not that bad.

[Later, Laney, Riley, and Lily were putting on glasses, neckties, and holding clipboards]

Laney: Official Party Planners Laney, Riley, Lily and Crysta reporting for duty! [Reads clipboard] Lets see here. Decorations. [Walks over to the living room and sees Lucy, Naruto and Ino putting up black, Orange and Purple streamers and Double D, Gabrielle, Linka, Lana and Haiku were inflating Red, Blue, Orange, Brown and Black balloons] Uh Great Job guys. But do you think we should use all the colors of the rainbow for these decorations?

Lucy: We have to keep it low key remember?

Laney: I know but it doesn't scream party yet.

* * *

[Back in Lori and Carol's room, Leni gets out a plaid fabric.]

 **Leni:** "And this is plaid."

Me: Pretty.

Varie: Plaid is my favorite. I've always wanted to make Scottish Kilts for all of us.

Leni: That is totes adorbs!

Ed: Aw Leni, I love it when you make great clothes.

Leni: Thanks Ed.

 **Lincoln:** "So, um...is there a difference between plaid and checkers?"

 **Leni:** "Huge difference! But to really help you understand, I should go get some samples from downstairs."

Me: [Gasps] Wait Leni!

 **Lincoln:** [blocks the door so she can't get out.] "No! I mean, I have a more important question. Is it ever okay to wear jorts?"

 **Leni:** [shocked] "O-M-Gosh, Lincoln! We need to go back to square one."

[We all sigh relieved. Leni grabs him and puts him on the bed.]

 **Leni:** "I need to hydrate before we start." [leaves the room]

Me: Rose! No! I mean, BUTTERCUP!

 **Lincoln:** [panicking] "TULIP! I MEAN, DAISY! The heck was that word?"

[Lucy, Naruto, Ino, Gabrielle, Edd, Haiku, Linka, and Lana are doing their decorations when they notice Leni.]

 **Lucy:** [panicking] "Ah!"

Naruto puts up a genjutsu and Leni doesn't even know its all there under the cover of an illusion.

A Fart noise is heard.

 **Leni:** [thinking she farted] "Oh, sorry, guys. Must've been something I ate." [goes to the kitchen]

Ino: Good thinking with the genjutsu, Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Ino.

[In the kitchen, Lola and Penny are frosting the cake, Sakura and Lynn pouring hot sauce on a sandwich, Matilda and Fu are making a pizza. Enter Leni.]

 **Leni:** "Hey, guys!"

[The food making group yelp. Fu puts up a Genjutsu to hide everything and Leni doesn't see it all.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, right. I forgot our new greeting." [screams and gets a glass of water; stops with inspiration.] "Even if we're not throwing Mom a party, maybe we should make her favorite cake."

 **Lynn:** "You heard what Lori said. We're keeping it low-key."

[Enter Lincoln sweating and still panicking.]

 **Me, Varie, Ed and Lincoln:** "DAFFODIL!" [breathes heavily]

 **Leni:** [misinterpreting] "You're not ready for floral prints, guys."

* * *

[Back in Lori and Carol's room]

 **Leni:** "Well, that covers everything!"

[Her whole room is filled with different design fabrics.]

 **Lincoln:** "Literally."

Me: Yeah.

Ed: I love all of these colors.

 **Leni:** "I'm gonna go gossip with Cliff."

 **Lincoln:** "Wait!" [blocks the door] "Uh, hey, you're always looking for a dress model. Well..." [grins nervously] "...I'm your guy."

Me: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

Ed: Me three.

[Leni gasps and is now working on a new outfit with us as said models.]

 **Lincoln:** [disgruntled] "My sisters owe me big time."

 **Leni:** "What was that?"

 **Lincoln;** "Uh, I said, I think we need to redo the hemline." [grins nervously again]

Scene shifts to me wearing a red, orange and yellow plaid Scottish Tartan Kilt that goes down to my ankles.

Me: Boy I look amazing in a Scottish Kilt.

Varie is wearing an Aqua Blue, Aqua Green and Dark Blue plaid Scottish Tartan Kilt that goes down to her ankles too. Leni made kilts of varying colors for everyone.

* * *

[Aylene, Tenten, Eddy, Shannon, Mikari, Luna and Luan are getting their props for the show and close their door loudly.]

 **Lori:** [from the bathroom in a cleaning outfit.] "Keep it down, guys. Leni will hear."

Carol: [from the bathroom in a cleaning outfit as well] We don't want her to hear us.

Eddy: [Whispers] Sorry.

[They all nod and start tiptoeing down the hallway, but Luan's joke teeth fall out. Luna trips over it, yelps, lands with a thud and drops her instruments, making a loud crashing sound.]

 **Leni:** [having heard the commotion] "What was that?"

Me: Nothing!

 **Lincoln:** "Nothing! I didn't hear Luna drop her cymbals!" [realizes what he said] "Uh, I mean..." [sees Leni heading for the door] "DAFFODIL! DAFFODIL!"

[Aylene, Tenten, Eddy, Shannon, Mikari, Luan and Luna hide their props and stand casually as Leni comes by with Lincoln behind her.]

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, you gotta-" [slips on Luna's drum, falls down the stairs, and lands with Walt flying around his head like a cartoon bird; dazed.] "Daffodil..."

[Edd, Gabrielle, Naruto, Ino, Linka, Haiku, Lucy and Lana stop their work under the genjutsu and help Lincoln up.]

Laney: Are you okay Lincoln?

Ino: Boy that was a nasty fall. Let me look you over.

Ino uses her Medical Chakra to look him over.

Naruto: I hope you didn't get a concussion Lincoln.

 **Lisa:** "Lincoln, you need to get your proverbial act together."

 **Lucy:** "Yeah. We'll never get this done if we have to keep starting over."

[Me, Varie, Ed and Leni come down the stairs with Lori and Carol right behind us.]

Me: Are you alright Lincoln!?

 **Leni:** "Yeah. Are you okay, Lincoln? If you wanna jump down the stairs, I have just the thing: parachute pants! I know we're not having a party, but shouldn't we at least do a little decorating for Mom's birthday?"

 **Lisa:** "To repeat, keeping it low-key."

Ino: He's all right everyone. He's just a little dazed but he will be okay.

 **Lincoln:** Thank you Ino. [gets an idea] "But you know what we could use? A great card! Maybe one with a camel, in a space suit. Uh, that's also scratch-and-sniff. And that also says "Happy birthday from all of us"."

 **Leni:** "Adorbs! But where would I find one?"

 **Lincoln:** "The Hazeltucky Party Outlet!"

 **Leni:** "Hmm. That's, like, three bus rides away. But it's for Mom, and she's totes worth it.

Ed: [gets an idea] Boing! And I'll come with you!

Leni: You will?

Ed: Yes I will. (Whispers to us) I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Leni.

Leni: Oh Thank you Ed my dumpling! I knew I could count on you. (Kisses his cheek) Bye!" [drags Ed and leaves]

 **Lana:** [locks her brother into a playful noogie] "Nice thinking, big brother!"

Me: Way to go buddy.

Laney: Yeah! There's no possible way she'll ever find a card like that.

 **Lucy:** "Can someone help me with the streamers?"

[Leni comes back and we all gasp. Lori grabs Lucy and tosses her to the other side of the room.]

 **Lucy:** "Ah!" [crashes off-screen]

 **Leni:** "I forgot my shoes!" [looks down and sees she's wearing them] "Oh, wait. No I didn't. 'Kay, bye!" [leaves again]

[Everyone sighs relieved]

 **Lori:** "Okay, we lost some valuable time, but we can still do this. Everyone back to work!"

Me: [Salutes her] Yes Ma'am!

Lori: [Notices my kilt] That is a great kilt J.D.

Me: Thanks Lori. Leni made it.

* * *

[Edd, Gabrielle, Naruto, Ino, Linka, Haiku, Lucy and Lana resume decorating after Naruto released the Genjutsu and Lana comes across a problem.]

Laney: How are we doing everyone?

 **Lana:** "Not so good Lanes. I'm out of balloons.

Laney: Well, can you find a way to get some more?

Lana: Hmm... Ooh, I know! My emergency stash of ABC gum!"

[She gets some gum from under the banister, chews a piece, and blows a grody bubble to act as a balloon. Laney Shudders]

Laney: Uhh.. Okay. We can work with this.

Edd: That is a little unsanitary Lana. But we can work with that temporarily.

[Lucy runs out of streamers and uses some of Lana's emergency toilet paper from her pocket to act as a substitute. Lana walks away.]

[In the Kitchen, Riley looks at Lynn who is working on her sandwich and dumps a jar of jalapenos on it.

Riley: Isn't that a little too spicy for your mom Lynn?

 **Lynn:** Nah. I know the mom-ster. She can handle anything [She takes a taste, gets her face red, feels steam coming out of her eyes, screams, and thuds.] [normal] "Still not hot enough." [pours more Tabasco sauce on it]

Me: Here Lynn. Put this on it.

I hand Lynn a bottle of hot sauce.

Lynn: [Reads the Label] "Chernobyl Nightmare Carolina Reaper Death Sauce, Caution, X-Tremely Hot" Now we're talking! Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Pours the whole bottle on it.

[Riley looks at Lola's Cake.]

Riley: Lola, what kind of cake is that?

[Lola takes a taste of her cake and suddenly gets a serious sugar rush while running around and wailing like crazy.]

Varie: Whoa! Now that is a Sugar Rush!

Sakura: No kidding.

 **Lola:** [normal] "Mm...still not sweet enough." [pours a sack of sugar onto the cake.]

* * *

[Meanwhile, Ed and Leni are riding the bus to the Hazeltucky Party Outlet]

Leni: Thanks again for coming with me sweetie.

Ed: No problem.

Leni: I'm glad we can get a card for Mom's birthday. She's the best mom in the word and I wish we could throw her the best party ever. But for some reason everyone keeps saying we need to go low key. I just don't get it.

Ed feels really bad for Leni. All she wants to do is throw her mother a great party. Ed decides to tell her the truth.

Ed: [Takes a deep breath] Leni listen, I have a confession to make. We ARE planning Mrs. Loud a surprise party. We were just trying to make sure you didn't find out.

Leni: (Gasps) Why?

Ed: We were worried that you were gonna spoil the surprise.

Leni looks down.

Ed: But hey, I've noticed something. Leni, you may spoil surprises but you also know how to throw a good party, you think about what other people like and take the time to come up with new ways to make it better.

Leni: (Blushing) Aww, Ed!

Ed: You know what? Forget going low-key! When we get back home, we're gonna throw Mrs. Loud the best surprise party shes ever had.

Leni: Oh thank you Ed! You're the best boyfriend in the whole world! I love you!

Ed: I love you too Leni.

They kiss on the bus in front of everyone.

Everyone on the bus: AAAWWWWW!

[Later, we all is finished with our plans and are waiting for the guests when the doorbell rings.]

 **Lisa:** "The guests have arrived."

Laney: Oh! Good! At least we all got that taken care of. [Lisa opens the door]

[Enter Flip eating a bag of chips and smacking his fingers like a slob.]

 **Flip:** "How do!

I walk over.

Me: Flip!? What are you doing here!?

Laney: Yeah.

Officer Paul was with him.

Official Paul: He's on a special work release program for prisoners. Me and Officer Stacy are tasked with watching over him 24/7 and if he does anything cheap or anything like he was doing a while ago it's back to the Clink.

Me: Oh well. That's different.

Laney: As long as he doesn't cause any trouble.

Flip: Yep. Flip has a policy of never showing up empty-handed, so here!" [hands Lisa his gift and she can't lift it up because it was too heavy.]

 **Lisa:** "Gadzooks! What is in this!?"

I lift it up and it was heavy.

Me: Geez! This present weighs a ton! [I shake it and hear coins jingling and metalic clanking] It sounds like loose change and something else is in here.

Officer Stacy: Flip found all that while he was working and we decided to give it to Rita Loud for her birthday.

Me: Oh. Cool. Thanks Flip. Thanks officers.

Officer Paul: You're welcome.

 **Flip:** "You're welcome." [belches] "Eh, where's the grub?"

[Enter Mr. Grouse]

 **Mr. Grouse:** "Eh, someone turn on the boob tube." [sits down next to Lana and turns on the TV.] "Ooh, color. Fancy."

[Enter Dr. Feinstein]

 **Lisa:** "Dr. Feinstein! Greetings."

[Dr. Feinstein tips his hat to her and gives her a toothbrush.]

Me: Hello Doctor. I've been keeping my teeth clean. See? [I smile and my teeth are as white and sparkly as diamonds]

Dr. Feinstein: Good job J.D. [Gives me a toothbrush] Keep it up. See you in 4 months.

Me: Will do doc.

 **Lucy:** "How in the world did you come up with this abysmal guest list?"

 **Lisa:** "According to my algorithm, the people Mother encounters most are her employer, our cantankerous neighbor, and the owner of our local convenience store."

Me: Flip's is gone Lisa.

Lisa: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Laney: That happens to me too.

 **Lucy:** "Just because she encounters them doesn't mean she likes them."

 **Lisa:** "Well, just because she uses toilet paper doesn't mean she'll find it a suitable party decoration."

 **Lana:** "Ugh, I told you we should've just stuck with my brown balloons."

 **Lynn:** [sarcastic] "Yeah, because everyone wants their party to look like Cliff's litter box."

Laney looks like she's about to break down.

Lincoln: Laney are you feeling okay?

Laney: [With a forced Smile] I'm fine Lincoln. Maybe... Luan's having better luck.. finding good jokes?

[Enter Luan down the banister.]

 **Luan:** "Hey, guys, I got some great jokes for the party." [clears throat] "Boy, Mom is so old, her social security number is 1! I would have invited guests for Mom's first birthday party, but they're all extinct!"

I laugh at Luan's joke.

Laney: Those are not the jokes I had in mind.

 **Lori:** "I don't think Mom wants to hear jokes about how old she is."

Eddy: Yeah. You're right Lori.

 **Luna:** "Boss man's got a point, dude. Why don't we just stick to my jams for the entertainment?" [strums her guitar wildly and wails at the top of her lungs.]

 **Lola:** [unplugs the guitar] "Um, Mom is going to hate that! It'll make her ears bleed!"

 **Luna:** "Right after her teeth fall out from eating your cake!"

[Flip eats a piece of Lynn's sandwich from the buffet table and due to its extreme spiciness, gets his mouth burned and he runs around screaming like a little girl and Officers Paul and Stacy are laughing hysterically as he frantically searches for water.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn, what did you put in that sub? You're going to burn off Mom's taste buds!"

Me: Let me try some.

I try a piece of Lynn's sandwich and a massive Thermonuclear Explosion goes off behind me in the background.

Me: Now that's good spice. Great job Lynn.

 **Lynn:** "Thanks J.D. [To Lincoln] Don't criticize my job when you could barely do yours!"

[They all start arguing]

Laney: [Screams] ENOUGH! [All our eyes were on her]

Luna: Whoa! What's you're deal, Lanes?

Laney: I'll tell you my deal! The food's apalling, the entertainment is bad, the guests are awful! Sorry officers and doctor.

Flip: Hey, I resent that! [Burps]

Laney: And this does not look like a birthday party for mom! [Takes off her glasses and tie] I had one job with Riley and Lily to make sure mom had the best surprise party of her life. And we blew it! [Laney breaks down crying]

Varie comforts Laney

Lori: Yeah. This party literally stinks."

 **Lincoln:** "You're right."

 **Lola:** "Look at this mess."

[We all agree]

 **Luan:** "I don't get it. Where did we go wrong? We've never thrown a bad party before."

 **Luna:** "Are we missing something?"

 **Mr. Grouse:** [changing the channels] "Yeah! A decent sports package!"

Me: By the way, how was your Christmas, Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: It was good J.D. thank you for asking. My family was so happy to see me.

Me: I'm so glad.

 **Lincoln:** "[gasps in realization] "It's Leni! She may spoil all the surprises, but she's the only one who knows how to throw a good party."

Me: Leni? But doesn't she just spoils the surprise?

 **Lynn:** "Lincoln's right. Leni actually thinks about what people like."

Varie: Yeah.

 **Lori:** "We need to call her and get her back here right now." [calls Leni]

[Over at the Hazeltucky Party Outlet, Ed and Leni is looking at the different cards and opens one. But at the same time, her phone rings, making her think something.]

 **Leni:** [oblivious to her phone ringing] "Ooh! A musical card!"

Ed: Cool!

[closes it and opens it again at another ringing cue.]"Mm. I don't think Mom would be into that." [puts it back] "I like it, though. I should make it my ringtone."

Ed: You do that my cinnamon roll.

[Back at the house]

 **Lori:** "She's not answering!"

 **Lincoln:** "We have to go get her!"

Me: I will stay here with everyone else.

Varie: Me and Laney will stay here too.

[The kids go to get Leni.]

* * *

[It's late and the kids return without Leni.]

 **Lincoln:** "I guess we really blew it. We couldn't find Leni, and now we can't give Mom an decent-"

[As he steps in and turns out the light, someone familiar greets him.]

 **Leni and Ed:** "SURPRISE!"

[Leni has a present, decorations are everywhere, cheesy brass music is playing in the background, and guests include Aunt Ruth, Albert, Pam, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Maria, Bill and Jill, Mom and Dad and two other women. Flip, Mr. Grouse and Dr. Feinstein were still there along with officers Paul and Stacy]

Me, and Varie are talking to Albert and Laney is talking to Aunt Ruth.

 **Leni:** "Oh. It's you guys. Hurry up and hide. Mom will be home any minute."

 **Lori:** "Leni, what's going on?"

Riley: Yeah.

 **Leni:** [guilty] "Don't be mad. I know you wanted to go low-key, but I found all this great stuff at the store, and I decided maybe we should go high-key. Doesn't Mom totally deserve it?"

Ed: (Also Guilty) And I was the one who convinced her to do it. Sorry guys.

Leni: [puts the present down and holds up the card Lincoln requested.] "Plus, I found that card you wanted me to get. It is totes cute. And it's a scratch and sniff, too!" [scratches the camel]

 **Lola:** [takes the card, sniffs it and gags] "Ugh! Camel!"

 **Lana:** "Give me that!" [takes it, smells it, and feels intoxicated.] "Ah, camel..."

[At that moment, they hear their dad outside.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [acting] "I guess I'll put in the key and open the front door now!"

 **Leni:** [gasps] "Mom's here!"

[Everyone gets into a hiding spot and the parents come in and the guests burst out.]

 **Us, the Kids and guests:** "SURPRISE!"

 **Rita:** [gasps with joy] "Oh my goodness!"

 **Leni:** "Happy birthday, Mom!"

Me: Happy Birthday Ms. Rita.

 **Rita:** "Oh, kids, you've really outdone yourselves. Look at these decorations. You remembered violet is my favorite color." [smells something] "And do I small pad thai?"

 **Leni:** "Yep. And German chocolate cake for dessert."

 **Rita:** "Thank you so much, kids. This is the perfect party."

 **Lincoln:** "Actually, you should thank Leni. We tried to do this without her, but it was a disaster."

 **Leni:** Don't worry guys. I know about that. Ed told me.

Ed: (Guilty) Sorry.

 **Lincoln:** "Uh...yeah. We're sorry, Leni. We were afraid you'd spoil the surprise. We didn't realize you're the only one of us thoughtful enough to make a party really special."

 **Lori:** "In fact, from now on, how would you like to be our official party planner?"

Leni: But I thought Laney was the Party planner along with Riley, Lily and Crysta.

Laney: Not anymore. I thought we could handle the pressure of planning the perfect party

Riley: But we don't even know what Ms. Rita likes.

Lily: [Hands Leni her Clipboard] Here Leni. You deserve this more than us.

 **Leni:** [claps excitedly] "Yay! Thanks, you guys." [to her father] "You hear that, Dad? I'm planning your surprise party next! But don't worry. I'll send you an invitation."

[Everyone else in the room facepalms from Leni's big spoiler.]

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do this one before the beginning of the new year. Let me know what you all think. I hope this all turned out as good as I had hoped. Happy New Year Everyone and may you all have a happy 2018.

See you next time.


	79. An Antidote for Addiction

This is a fanfiction created by my friend Harburton81 twisted from my perspective.

(It's very early at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House. Lana wakes up, yawning, she see's Lola sleeping with her sleeping mask on)

 **LANA:** Lola always needs her beauty sleep. So, that leaves me to get breakfast to myself.

(Lana got out of bed and stretches her back, she slides on the banister and land on the couch)

 **LANA:** (to the viewers) You may know why I slide on the banister, it's better than walking on the stairs, and it's faster too.

(Lana went to the kitchen and look for something to eat, she look in the freezer for waffles, nothing. She then check in the breadbox to make toast, but no loaves, she check in the pantry, nothing)

 **LANA:** Uggh, I can't find anything!

(She punches the pantry in anger, and a box of dog biscuits fell on her, she got up and look at the box)

 **LANA:** (sighs) I got nothing left to lose.

(Lana opens the box and take a dog biscuit out, she tries one and she then devours it)

 **LANA:** Eh! Not bad! These are great!

I come in.

Me: Morning Lana. Are you eating dog biscuits?

Lana: Yep. I couldn't find anything to eat so I'm eating these and they are good.

Me: I ate these long ago when I was three and they were nasty.

Lana: It's not so bad.

Me: For you maybe, but not for me. But enjoy them.

I leave after getting a glass of water.

(Lana then begins eating all of the dog biscuits, she then lie on the floor with a full stomach, she rubs it and burps)

 **LANA:** That was so good. (burps) Yeah.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

(Everyone else wakes up and head downstairs to the kitchen, they find Lana on the floor, with her stomach full)

 **LINCOLN:** There you are, Lana. We was all looking for you.

(Lori then sees the empty box of dog biscuits next to her foot, she picks it up)

 **LORI:** Lana, did you literally eat all these dog biscuits?

 **LANA:** Yep, the whole box. I couldn't find anything to eat, so I tried one and they're really good.

(Lori shakes the whole box and it's nothing but crumbs)

 **LINCOLN:** I was gonna make you all pancakes.

 **LANA:** No need, I already eaten the dog biscuits, but your pancakes are so good, I'll guess I get them a go.

(Lana sits at the dinner table with the others and Lincoln serves them, including himself, each a stack of pancakes, they eat their breakfast)

Varie: Lincoln, your pancakes are always very good.

Lincoln: Thanks Varie.

Aylene: I agree. You make awesome breakfasts.

Laney: Yep. You make delicious food with love big brother.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

(Everyone went upstairs to get dressed, Lana puts her hat on and comes out of her room and into Lori's room, Lori put her slip-on shoes on her feet)

 **LORI:** Hey, Lana, what can I do for ya? - Lori ask

 **LANA:** Can you drive me to the pet store real quick? - Lana ask

 **LORI:** Sure, meet me outside near the van in 5 minutes. - Lori accepted

 **LANA:** Thanks, Lori! - Lana said happily

(Later, in Vanzilla, Lori drives Lana to the pet store and she runs inside the store)

 **CLERK:** What can I do for you, sweetie?

 **LANA:** I need dog biscuits! I need them, now!

 **CLERK:** Aisle 1, sweetie. (She frantically runs to the first aisle and grab a box of, none other than, dog biscuits. Lana put them on the counter and she give the clerk a $20, she gives Lana a receipt and she runs to the car, Lori looks at the bag)

 **LORI:** Dog biscuits, it has to be dog biscuits.

(She then drives the two back home and Lana runs inside, she see Charles with his bowl empty, meaning he's hungry)

 **LANA:** Sorry, Charles, these are for me.

(Charles winces in sadness, Lana felt sorry and gives the dog a box, she opens it and fills his bowl with dog biscuits)

 **LANA:** Eat up, Charles. (Lana pets Charles on his head and leaves)

(In Lana's room, Lola walks in and see's crumbs all over her floor, she glares at Lana, who's eating a box of dog biscuits)

 **LOLA:** Lana, what is the meaning of this?! I just vacuumed your floor!

 **LANA:** Just having a little snack.

 **LOLA:** Where the boxes at?

(Lola see's the empty boxes on Lana's bed. Enraged, Lola tackles Lana and Me, Laney and Lincoln see this and we run in there and break them up)

Me: All right you two that's enough!

Laney: What's going on here?

 **LINCOLN:** Yeah! Why are you too are fighting?

 **LOLA:** Lana got her stupid dog biscuits boxes all over her bed! And I just cleaned her room!

(We see's all the empty boxes)

Me: Holy Jars of Peanut Butter!

 **LINCOLN:** How many boxes have you eaten?!

 **LANA:** I dunno, maybe, two or three boxes.

(Lincoln and Lola glares at Lana)

 **LANA:** Okay, seven boxes! Now, if you need me, (pulls out a newspaper) I need to tinkle!

(Lana zooms to the bathroom, Me, Varie, Laney, Lola and Lincoln stare at each other; It shows them cleaning up Lana's room, Lincoln is vacuuming the floor, as Lola is putting all the empty boxes in a waste bin)

The next scene shows me, Varie, Aylene, Laney and Lincoln cleaning Lola's Room.

 **LOLA:** Thanks for helping me clean my room, guys.

Me: No problem my little princess.

 **LINCOLN:** You're welcome, it's the least we can do.

Varie: I agree. I love helping out.

Laney: Anything for my Little Sis.

(Lola and Lincoln hug each other, they walk out of the room to see a trail of crumbs on the floor. Suspicious, We follow the trail downstairs and outside, we find the trail and it leads to the garage, we open it and find Lana eating another box of dog biscuits, we glare at her)

Varie: More Dog biscuits!?

Laney: Lana! Come On!

 **LOLA:** Are you kidding me?! You need to stop this!

 **LANA:** Hey, I love dog biscuits and that's that!

(Lana take her boxes and leaves in anger, Me, Varie, Aylene, Laney, Lola and Lincoln take the empty boxes and we throw them in the trash bin)

 **LOLA:** Man, why won't she stop eating these?!

 **LINCOLN:** It's Lana, Lola, she loves eating gross and/or weird things, she eats moldy pudding, but she refuses to eat a PB & Sauerkraut sandwich!

 **LOLA:** (livid) I'm gonna do something about this!

 **LINCOLN:** (put his hands on Lola) Calm down, Lola. Calm down. What's the worse that can happen?

A WEEK LATER

(A montage shows that a bunch of mishaps has happened with Lana's addiction to dog biscuits, Lincoln went to his room and reads a comic, he finds crumbs inside of his comic, as well the other comic books he has, he accidentally inhales and suck up the crumbs, leading him to cough and fall; Lori went downstairs to the living room to watch TV, she reaches for the remote, but it wasn't the remote, it was a wet dog biscuit, she jerks away in disgust, Leni, in her bathrobe, is about to take a shower, she pulls the curtains to find the bathtub full of dog biscuits, she was shocked and fainted. Luna is in her room, looking for a guitar pick, she finds an almost eaten dog biscuit, she sighs and ends up using it, but it cut her strings on her guitar, angering Luna. Gabrielle is enjoying a cup of English Tea and reading a book on rocks and minerals. She puts her cup down on a saucer and reaches for a cookie and when she bites into it she reviles in disgust and notices that it's a dog biscuit and spits it out. Outside, Luan, in her swimsuit, is sunbathing and Eddy is splashing around in the little pool Lincoln bought a while ago, Luan removes her sunglasses and lounges in the pool with Eddy, they found something in the water and they're dog biscuits in it, they ran in disgust. Lynn is in the kitchen looking for something to drink, she found the blender full of a brown drink, she shrugs and get a glass from the cabinet and pour the drink in it, she took a long sip and she was grossed out, she looks at the counter and found out that the drink is made of, you guessed it, dog biscuits, she holds her stomach, rushes to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet, Shannon is looking for a good spot to read her book on crime and she goes out to the back deck and sits on a patio chair and she feels something weird and she sees, you guessed it, dog biscuits, Linka is brushing her teeth in the bathroom and when she reaches for the toothpaste she grabs, you know it, a dog biscuit, she sees it and faints, Lucy is writing poems in her room, she finds dog biscuits on her books, she sighs in annoyance, Laney is reading books on the couch with Riley in her room (Laney's room is big enough) and she turns the page and finds crumbs all over it, Lola walks in her room and find, once again, many boxes of dog biscuits, this infuriates Lola into throwing the boxes out of the window, she then slip on one of the boxes and fall on the floor, Penny is playing with Teddy and her friend in her room and she finds that they are covered in dog biscuit crumbs, Lisa went to her room for some studying and she finds they're dog biscuits in each of her beakers, she kicks her chair over in anger and many boxes of dog biscuits fall on her. Lastly, Lily is looking for food for her fish friends and a snack for herself, she picks up the fish food and she finds something and starts biting on it, she found out it's a dog biscuit, she throws it away and reviles in disgust; In Lori and Carol's room, everyone sans Lana and Lincoln, are having a meeting)

Carol: I think we all know why we're here. Lana has eaten lots of dog biscuits and it's getting on our nerves.

 **LORI:** This is literally a bad thing, Lana's addiction to dog biscuits has annoyed us, too far!

 **LENI:** Is she turning to a dog?

Ed: Aw! Can we name her Lana? (Laughs)

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

 **LUNA:** (facepalms) No, dude, Lana has been eating dog biscuits. She has an addiction.

 **LUAN:** She doggone it!

(Me, Varie, Carol, Eddy and Luan laugh, as the others sigh in annoyance, Lincoln then walks into Lori and Carol's room)

 **LINCOLN:** Sorry I was late you guys, I was changing my clothes because they had crumbs all over them.

(Lincoln then slips on a dog biscuit and fall on his back, he screams)

 **LINCOLN:** Ah, dang it!

 **LYNN:** Oh my gosh, are you alright?!

 **LINCOLN:** Yeah, this dog biscuit made me fell.

 **LOLA:** This has gone far enough! (Everyone marches to Lana's room, We kicked the door down to find Lana, who is very sick, Lincoln helps Lana on her feet)

 **LINCOLN:** Lana, are you okay?!

Me: She doesn't looks so good.

 **LANA:** I think I ate too much. (Stomach growls loudly) Oh no...

(She grabs a bucket and vomits in it. Lisa checks the label on the box for ingredients)

 **LYNN:** What are in these things?

 **LISA:** Well, there's Manganese Oxide, Bacon Fat, Wheat Bran, Folic Acid, and a bunch of other harmful ingredients. These are very bad for humans and their health.

Laney: Lana needs help fast!

 **LORI:** Call 911, she needs help!

I go to the phone and call 911.

Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Me: Hello we have a little girl sick from eating too many dog biscuits and we need an ambulance immediately.

Operator: (skeptical) A little girl ate dog biscuits? That's unusual.

Me: I agree, but we think she might be poisoned.

Operator: We're sending an ambulance over. What's the address?

Me: 1142 Harrington Ave.

Operator: The Knudson-Loud-Anderson Estate? They should be right there now.

Me: Thank you. Bye.

Sirens were heard and the EMT's came in with a gurney.

EMT 1: Where is she?

Me: This way. (I lead them to her room) Her name is Lana Loud and she is 6 years old and she ate numerous boxes of dog biscuits.

EMT 1: That's weird. This has happened before.

Me: Really? When was this?

EMT 1: It was 3 years ago. A kid had eaten a lot of boxes of dog biscuits and died from severe Manganese Oxide Poisoning.

Me: That's terrible.

We go into Lana's room and she was responsive and we lifted her onto the gurney and Lisa and Varie checked her with the EMT's.

(Later At the hospital, Lana, in a hospital gown, is in a hospital bed, she wakes up and sees Me, Laney, Varie, Lincoln and Lola)

 **LANA:** J.D.? Varie? Laney? Lincoln? Lola? Where am I?

 **LOLA:** You're at the hospital, Lana.

 **LINCOLN:** You gotten sick from eating dog biscuits.

Laney: We're lucky we got you here in time.

Me: You got mild Manganese Oxide Intoxication. If we hadn't got you here in time, well... I don't even want to say it.

 **LANA:** Oh, yeah. Guys, I'm sorry for my addiction. I don't know what came over me with those dog biscuits.

 **LOLA:** We forgive you, Lola.

Laney: Me too Lana.

Me: It's not your fault Lana.

(Lola and Lincoln hugs Lana, Lincoln handed Lana a glass of water and she drinks it)

 **LANA:** Thanks, I promise, no more dog biscuits.

 **LOLA:** I'm proud of you, Lana.

 **LINCOLN:** Me too.

Laney: Same here.

Me: The doctor said that you'll have to stay here for about a month to make sure that you're okay Lana.

Lana: That's okay.

(We hug Lana once more, she sips her water)

Varie: Get some rest okay?

Lana: I will Varie.

A MONTH LATER

(We are all watching TV in the living room, Lori walks in through the front door)

 **LORI:** Hey guys, we have a visitor from the hospital.

 **LANA:** (walks in) Hey guys. I'm back from the hospital.

 **LINCOLN:** Lana!

(Lincoln runs to Lana and hugs her)

 **LINCOLN:** It's good to have you back, Lana.

 **LANA:** It's good to be back, Lincoln. C'mon, let's watch TV.

(Everyone watch TV)

 **LUNA:** It's good to see you not eating dog biscuits, dudette.

 **LANA:** Thanks, I'm gonna leave them to Charles. Speaking of Charles...

(Lana has a dog biscuit and toss it to Charles, he jumps and ate his treat, Lana rubs Charles' head and walk away)

Me: Glad you're back Lana.

 **LANA:** Me too. I'm gonna get something from the kitchen, be right back.

 **LORI:** Okay, Lana.

Lily: I'll come with you.

(Lana and Lily walk in the kitchen and to the fridge)

 **LANA:** (to the viewers) I've learned my lesson, my addiction to dog biscuits can annoy my sisters and brother, but I've given up on it and now, I'm over dog biscuits.

Lily: That's great.

(Lana and Lily have a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich and Lana checks if no one is looking and she takes a bite of the sandwich)

 **LANA:** That's so good.

 **LINCOLN:** (walks in with his sandwich) Is it, Lana. I knew you like them.

Lily: Lincoln introduced me to this sandwich when I was still a baby before I got my powers.

Lana: I didn't know that Lily.

 **LANA, LILY AND LINCOLN:** Cheers.

(They clink their sandwiches, Lana, Lily and Lincoln eat their sandwiches and they each burp, they share a laugh with each other)

 **THE END**

 **AND NOW A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE LOUD HOUSE**

Me: Wasn't that a great episode everyone?

We all cheer.

Me: Now Addiction is never a good thing for everyone folks. Lots of people take lots of bad things and get addicted to it.

Lincoln: Smoking, Cocaine, Heroin, Meth, Alcohol, you name it. It's all very addicting and it can mess you up bad. Drugs and Alcohol can even land you in prison for a long time.

Laney: Addiction ruins your life, your family and even hurts your friends and neighbors.

Me: Addiction is not just a major problem, it's a disease. You have the power to stop using these things. If someone you know has a problem with addiction, tell them to get help fast. Remember to say "No" to drugs and all that.

Luna: That's right dudes.

Me: See you all next time.

Everyone: (Waves) Bye!

The Message was brought to you by the Foundation of Alcoholism Research, The United States Drug Enforcement Agency, and the National High Organization.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I would like to thank Harburton81 for letting me use his fanfiction "An Antidote for Addiction." This was a great story he wrote. I did not eat dog biscuits in real life but they taste awful.

See you all next time.


	80. Changing the Baby

It starts out in the Living Room. Me, Varie, Aylene, Laney and Lily are laughing as we're looking through a photo album. Lincoln comes in.

Lincoln: What are you guys doing?

Me: We're looking through a photo album of some of Lily's fun times.

Lincoln: Neat. Can I look too?

Me: Sure. The more the merrier.

Lincoln sat down with us and saw one photo in particular.

Lincoln: I remember that. I was trying to show Lily all the things I like.

Lily: I remember that.

[Flashback]

 **Lily:** [starts mashing buttons and giggles.]

 **Lincoln:** "That's it! You don't have your own things yet! You're like an unformed lump of clay! But if I can mold you, then someone in this house will finally like the things I like!"

[Enter Clyde]

 **Clyde:** "Hey, Lincoln! What has two thumbs and totally wants to hang out with his best friend?" [points to self]"This guy!"

 **Lincoln:** [shoves Clyde out the door] "Sorry, Clyde. I'm in the middle of something important. I'm changing the baby."

 **Clyde:** "'Something important'? But what's more important than hanging out with this guy?" [points to self again on "this guy" and looks in the window.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's just you and me, Lily! We're gonna have the best time together!"

[Lily giggles and Clyde's thumbs deflate.]

 **Clyde:** "Lily?!"

[Lincoln's room; Lincoln is showing Lily all of his material possessions.]

 **Lincoln:** "Here are all the things that make life worth living."

 **Lily:** [reaches for her blanket] "Blankie!"

 **Lincoln:** [takes blanket away] "No, no, no. You don't like this. You like this." [turns on a movie] " **Starship Groupers**! My favorite underwater intergalactic adventure." [playing with model of the ship from the movie.] "Pew-pew-pew! Check this out. It's a 500-piece replica of the starship." [to the viewers] "Built by yours truly." [sees Lily's interested in it.] "Oh, you like it? Here you go!" [gives it to her]

 **Lily:** [giggles and starts playing.] "Pew-pew! Pew-pew!"

 **Lincoln:** "That's right! Pew pew pew!" [Lily starts shaking it.] "Uh, Lily? You gotta, you know, try to be..." [Lily tosses it into the air.] "...careful!"

[The model crashes onto the floor and shatters.]

 **Lily:** "Pew-pew...?"

 **Lincoln:** [holding back angst] "That's okay. I wanted to get the 600 piece model anyway."

[Flashback ends]

Lily: Sorry I broke your model big brother.

Lincoln: That's alright Lily. [Sees another good photo] I showed you my coin collection in this one.

[Flashback]

[Lincoln shows off his coin collection to Lily.]

 **Lincoln:** "Coin collecting is an awesome hobby, Lily. You collect coins from all around the world, then spend hours of fun carefully organizing them by country and denomination." [picks up his Zloty] "Who loves a Zloty? Lily does!"

[Lily looks at the Zloty then grabs and shakes the entire collection book.]

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, Lily?"

[Lily stops shaking and smacks Lincoln with the book.]

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks Zloty..."

[Flashback End]

We laugh.

Lily: I remember that. You got me into collecting coins. [Lily pulls out a coin book and it had a vast array of coins from many countries around the world and there were some bills from several countries as well]

Lincoln: Wow! You've been busy Lily. I didn't even know that there were different dollar bills from around the world too.

Me: There are different kinds of currency from around the world Lincoln. The United States Dollar is not the only form of currency.

Lincoln: That's true.

Lily: [Notices another photo] Here's another one. You introduced me to your favorite sandwich.

[Flashback]

[Lincoln is giving Lily lunch with his favorite sandwich.]

 **Lincoln:** "This is my favorite sandwich, Lily. Peanut butter and sauerkraut. You can't chew it yet, but..." [blends it up and pours it in her sippy cup.] "...you can drink it!"

 **Lily:** "Poo-poo!" [giggles]

 **Lincoln:** "Cheers!"

[They eat and drink their sandwiches, belch and laugh.]

[Flashback Ends]

We laugh again.

Lily: Mmm. Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut.

Me: I don't like sauerkraut that much.

Aylene: Me neither.

Laney: I don't like sauerkraut that much either. I like it on my hot dogs but not by itself.

Varie: Well. Everyone has their own tastes.

Lily: That's true. [Notices another photo] Here's a good one. You introduced me to comic books.

[Flashback]

[Lincoln is showing her an Ace Savvy comic book.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, Lily, this is my favorite crime fighter, Ace Savvy. And this is an Ace Savvy mobile I made for you." [spins mobile] "Now look into the mobile. You will love Ace Savvy. You will love Ace Savvy."  
[Lily's eyes start going into what looks like a hypnotic state.]

 **Lincoln:** "Yes! That's my girl!"

[Lily suddenly throws up revealing she was just dizzy from watching the mobile spin.]

 **Lincoln:** "I guess we should have done this before the peanut butter and sauerkraut."

[Flashback ends]

We all laugh.

Lily: Sorry I throw up on you Lincoln.

Lincoln: That's alright.

Lily: [Notices another good photo] Here's how I became the Queen of The Arcade.

[Flashback]

[Lincoln and Lily are at the arcade, and Lily wins a ton of tickets on a game.]

 **Lincoln:** "Way to go, Lily!"

[Lily giggles cheerfully while Clyde spies on them in a toy grabbing game; Lincoln and Lily hit the hobby shop where Lily gets a toy plane and makes propeller sounds and Clyde is wearing a mask disguised as a news stand man while watching them]

[Flashback Ends]

Me: Wow. You literally dominated the Arcade.

Lily: I know. [Notices another photo] Here's us at the Clothing Store at the mall.

[Flashback]

 **Lincoln:** "Put your arms up."

[Lily does so and Lincoln puts an orange shirt just her size on her.]

 **Lincoln:** "Let's see if we can find you a white wig."

[Lily forgot her blanket and grabs it.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hurry up, Lily."

[Flashback End]

Laney: Wow. Orange looks really cool on you Lily.

Lily: Thanks Laney. [Points to another photo] Here's us at the park.

[At the park, Lincoln and Lily are playing Chess with some senior folks and Lily wins her game, leaving her opponent in shame.]

 **Lincoln:** "Amazing! You really are the best!"

 **Lily:** [reaches for her blanket] "Blankie!"

 **Lincoln:** "You don't need this anymore, Lily." [tosses Lily's blanket in the trash.]

[Flashback Ends]

Lily: That was my first ever Chess win.

The other siblings, Carol, the Ed's, Matilda, Naruto, Sakura and Fu, Terra, Starfire, and Raven came over.

Lori: Hey guys. What are you all doing?

Me: We're just looking through a photo album.

Lily: It's all my past adventures.

Lynn: Oh I remember this book. Good times. [Notices a photo] Here's one I remember.

[Flashback]

 **Lincoln:** "Rise and shine, Lily! We've got a lot to do today." [discovers that Lily's not in her crib and panics.]

 **Lynn:** [outside] "Now batting, Number 2, Lily Loud!"

 **Lincoln:** [peeks out to see Lynn is training Lily to play Baseball.] "Huh?" [rushes outside and dodges a fastball.]"Wah! Lynn, what are you doing?"

 **Lynn:** "Dude, you're not the only one in this family who doesn't have anyone to do stuff with. Lily's gonna be my sports buddy."

 **Lincoln:** "Hey! This was my idea, and I want her back!"

 **Lynn:** "You don't own her! She wants to hang with me!"

[Flashback End]

We all laugh.

Lily: Yeah you got me into the sports world Lynn. I am now a baseball star like you. Let me show you.

Lily and Lynn walk over to the Loud Trophy case and Lily pointed to a gold trophy with a baseball on top.

Lily: See?

There was a writing on it.

Lynn: "Lily Loud for Winning the Royal Woods Baseball Championship." Wow! Lily, I'm so proud of you!

Lily: Thanks Lynn.

They go back into the Living Room.

Luan notices a photo.

Luan: I remember this one.

Lily: Oh yeah.

[Flashback]

 **Luan:** "Introducing Luan Loud and her amazing dummy, Lil Lil!" [holding Lily who is dressed like Mr. Coconuts in the same position as him.] "Say, Lily, who's your favorite singer? Lady..."

 **Lily:** "Gaga!"

 **Luan:** "What's your favorite Hawaiian platter?"

 **Lily:** "Poo-poo!"

[Flashback ends]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Carol, Eddy and Luan laugh.

Eddy: (Laughs) Poo-Poo Platter! That was too funny.

Carol: That was hilarious!

Lily: You got me into jokes Luan. What song did they play when the cookie got married?

Luan: I don't know. What?

Lily: Here CRUMBS the bride! [Rimshot]

We all laugh.

Eddy: (Laughing Hysterically) That was too funny!

Luan: (Laughing) Good one Lily.

Carol: (Laughing) That was funny.

Lily: Thank you. [Notices a photo with 2 photos underneath it] I remember this one. Lucy you got me into ghosts.

[Flashback]

[Lucy is dressing Lily up in goth fashion and showing her photos of the deceased.]

 **Lucy:** "This is Grandma Harriet. And this is Abraham Lincoln."

[Flashback Ends]

Lucy: I remember that.

Lily: Me too. Lucy, I now can see ghosts and talk to them like you can. [Lily holds up three photos of historical figures] These are them.

Lucy: [Looks at the photos] Gasp! William Howard Taft, Thomas Alva Edison and Margaret "Molly" Brown? Wicked.

Me: America's 27th President William Howard Taft, Thomas Alva Edison the Inventor of the Light Bulb and the Unsinkable Molly Brown who helped the survivors of the Titanic? That's cool.

Laney: Those are all some of my favorite historical figures.

Naruto was scared out of his mind and he was hiding under the table.

Me: Naruto? Are you okay?

Naruto: (Scared) Guys please. No more talking about ghosts please!

Me: I had no idea that ghosts scare you little brother.

Naruto: I know. I can't help it. They scare me.

Lily: I'm sorry Naruto. We had no idea.

Naruto: It's okay guys. You didn't know.

Edd: Being scared of ghosts and spirits is quite normal for some people. It's scary for most people because of their own personal fears.

Me: That's true.

Sakura: It's okay Naruto. You can come out now.

Naruto: I'm sorry guys.

Fu: It's alright Naruto.

Lori: I remember this one [Points to a photo]

Lily: Oh yeah. You got me hooked on your favorite romance show.

[Flashback]

[Lori is showing Lily her favorite reality show.]

 **Lori:** "Now, Dylan can only pick one girl to spend the rest of his life with. And it'd better be Marisol."

 **Lily:** [blows a raspberry of disagreement.]

 **Lori:** "Yeah, you're right. Maybe he will be happier with Tiffany."

 **Lincoln:** [slides down the banister] "Give her back, Lori!"

 **Lori:** "Why should you get her? I've literally been waiting 17 years for someone in this family who likes the things I like!"

[Flashback Ends]

We all laugh.

Terra: That sounded like a cool show.

Anastasia: It's one of my favorites.

Leni: I showed Lily my fashion magazines too.

Lily: Oh yeah.

[Flashback]

 **Leni:** "HELP!"

[Lori and Lincoln rush to Leni's rescue and discover she's stuck in Lily's crib.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, thank goodness. I got in here to show Lily my fashion magazine, but now I can't get out of this baby prison!" [bawls like a baby]

[Lincoln and Lori help her out.]

 **Lincoln:** "Upsy-daizy."

 **Lori:** "There you go, Leni."

 **Leni:** [grateful] "Agoo."

[Flashback Ends]

We all laugh.

Ed: Aw Leni. You are always so adorable.

Leni: Thank you Ed.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Lisa: [Lisa points to a photo] Here's a peculiar moment.

Lily: Yeah you had me hooked up to all sorts of science equipment.

[Flashback]

[Lisa suddenly starts laughing evilly and has Lily strapped to one of her machines to use her as a test subject.]

 **Lily:** "Poo-poo?"

[Lisa is about to throw the switch but Laney stops her.]

 **Laney:** "Lisa, Are you nuts?!"

 **Lisa:** "Come on, Laney! No one in this family ever willingly lets me do experiments on them!"

Laney: Yeah. For a reason!

 **Lincoln:** "Lisa! She's a baby!"

 **Lisa:** "I was going to give her a sucker afterward." [holds out a lollipop to which Lincoln facepalms.]

[Flashback Ends]

Me: Was that an intelligence enhancing machine, Lisa?

Lisa: Affirmative. I wanted to increase Lily's brain capacity and let her use the full potential of her brain power.

Matilda: Interesting machine Lisa. Humans can only use 10% of their brain power and if we unlocked it all we would be able to reach omnipotent levels.

Lisa: Precisely.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I saw that potential. Matilda can use 68% of her brain power according to our standards.

Me: Wow. That's incredible.

Varie: No kidding.

Penny: All that stuff hurts my head.

Me: It's complicated Penny but you figure how it works over time.

 **Luna:** [Points to another photo] I remember this one dudes.

Lily: Oh yeah. You got me into music Luna.

[Flashback]

[Luna is jamming with Lily on drums and gets up on her bunk bed.]

 **Luna:** "STAGE DIVE! WOO!" [dives off her bed right towards Lily who has a bad feeling about this and Lincoln and their sisters push her out of Lily's way.] "WOO!"

 **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lisa:** [see she's gone again] "Where's Lily?!"

[Flashback ends]

Lily: I'm now in a band. I'll be right back.

Lily goes to her room and comes back with her instrument. She plays the trumpet.

Me: The trumpet. Cool.

Lily: Yep. Here's one of my favorites.

Lily plays Tchaikovsky's "March Of The Toy Soldiers" from The Nutcracker Suite and Laney is dancing to it.

Me: This is one of my favorites.

Varie: Mine too.

Lisa: "March Of The Toy Soldiers." Brilliant choice.

I play along with her on my violin and when the song was finished we applauded.

Lori: Great performance!

Luna: Bravo dudes!

Lisa: Affirmative it was a sensational performance.

Lily: Thanks guys.

Lincoln: Great dancing Laney.

Laney: Thanks Lincoln.

Shannon: You dance really well Lanes.

Laney: I know.

Linka: You are a great dancer Laney.

Edd: Bravo ladies.

Aylene: I agree.

Starfire: Glorius!

Raven: Beautiful music guys.

Lily: Thanks guys.

Lana: The rest went south from there. I wanted to introduce you my habits and Lola wanted to introduce you her habits.

Laney: Everyone wanted to make you their own version of them.

Lily: I know and in the end I learned everything from you guys. But it was Lincoln that taught me the most. [Lily hugs Lincoln.] Thank you big brother.

Lincoln: You're welcome sis.

Everyone: Aaaawwwwwwww!

THE END.

Another fanfiction completed.

I would like to thank Vinjedi1995 for the idea of the flashback chapter. Thank you man. To tell you all the truth I wanted to do this chapter for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. Thanks again for helping me with this man. This was a good one for me. But Vinjedi1995 deserves most of the credit. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time. And have a Happy New Year and Happy 2018!


	81. Plan for Babysitting

It starts out with me, Varie and Lincoln waking up in Lincoln and Linka's room.

[Lincoln wakes up]

 **Lincoln:** "Ah, Sunday mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete, and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!" [gets out of bed and starts dancing with joy.]

Me: Woo! You said it buddy.

Varie: I can't wait to have some fun.

Linka: Me too!

 **Rita:** [from downstairs] "RISE AND SHINE, KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY!" [Her news causes Lincoln to stop dancing.] "YAY!"

 **Lincoln:** [frightened] "Aunt Ruth's? Today? NOOOOOO! Visits to Mom's aunt are torture."

Me: Why do you say that Lincoln?

Varie: Yeah. It can't be that bad.

Linka: Going to Aunt Ruth is a total nightmare. In my dimension where I'm from we called her Uncle Rudy.

Me: That's different. But What's so bad about your Aunt Ruth?

[A montage of all the things they do at Aunt Ruth's is shown. First Aunt Ruth is laying in her chair and the Loud Siblings are bored out of their minds as they are looking at a slide show.]

 **Lincoln:** " **She makes us look at a million pictures of her cats."**

 **Ruth:** "Here's Mittens in Egypt. We were going to visit the pyramids, but Mittens hates the heat." [cuddles Mittens]"Don't you, baby?"

[Cut to them eating something questionable.]

 **Lincoln:** " **She feeds us gross food.** "

 **Lori:** "Ew. When was this pudding made?"

 **Lisa:** [examining the can] "Seeing as this flag on the label only has 48 stars..."

[Cut to Lincoln cleaning out the cats' litter box.]

 **Lincoln:** " **And she always singles me out to do special chores.** "

 **Linka: Uncle Rudy did the same thing to me in my dimension.**

 **Ruth:** "And when you're done scooping, you can start rubbing these bunions. Don't forget my extra toe!"  
[A sixth toe protrudes from her left foot.]

[Lincoln cringes in disgust.]

 **Lana:** "Lucky."

 **Lincoln:** " **The only Louds who get to skip out on Aunt Ruth's are Lily and Dad.** "

[Lily pulls on one of Ruth's cats' tails. End montage.]

Me: Okay I stand corrected. Geez! That is a nightmare from H-E Double Hockey Sticks.

Varie: No kidding.

Linka: Yeah.

 **Lincoln:** "Aunt Ruth still doesn't trust Lily around her cats even though she's now a 10-year old and has powers. So Dad stays home and babysits her. Lucky."

Me: Boy it's a miracle you all haven't gotten botulism from the pudding. If the label said it only had 48 stars on the flag of the USA then that means it was made in the early 1950's before Alaska and Hawaii officially became states.

Linka: YUCK!

Varie: That's disgusting!

Me: No kidding. (Gets an idea) I have an idea! Lets go talk to Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita. [Scene cuts to Me, Varie, Lincoln and Linka in Lynn Sr. and Rita's room] So I was thinking that maybe we can have a baby-sitting plan. Where one of us will babysit some of the kids while the rest go to Aunt Ruth's.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Hmm. You know J.D. that's not a bad idea. I think it will be perfect for the family.

Rita: That's a wonderful idea. We will set it up right now. Who is going to babysit first?

Me: Well it was my idea so I'll go first.

Lynn Sr.: All right. Who do you want to stay back?

Me: Hmm. Luna, Gabrielle, Lynn, Shannon, Anastasia, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily.

Rita: That's perfect.

Me: By the way, how often do you guys go to Aunt Ruth?

Rita: Once every 3 weeks.

Me: That's perfect.

Rita: Are you all sure you can handle it? Babysitting is a huge responsibility.

Me: I know. I'm ready for it.

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah and I've learned a ton about babysitting from Lori, Carol and Leni. Not to mention the real pros: you guys."

 **Rita:** "He's got a point, honey. And talk about a win-win. You'll get to spend the whole day with Ruthie!"

[Lynn Sr. drops his coffee mug in despair.]

* * *

Me, Varie, Luna, Gabrielle, Lynn, Shannon, Anastasia, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily are standing by the door and Lynn Sr. and the rest of the girls, Liam and Zach await the inevitable with Ruth.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "If I have to see that extra toe, so help me..."

 **Lori:** [bitterly to us] "Lucky..."

 **Lincoln:** "It's not luck. It's strategy. Have a great day!"

Me: I'm sorry Lori. But try to stay sane. Next time you and Carol will stay back and be with us.

[Lori sighs and heads to the car. Lincoln closes the door and the Loud Kids cheered.]

Luna: This is an awesome idea dude!

Gabrielle: [British Accent] Agreed. I can't wait to have some fun.

Lola: I'm so glad I'm not looking at pictures of cats right now.

Laney: Me too. This was a genius plan J.D.

Lily: I still don't understand why Aunt Ruth still doesn't trust me even though I'm grown up.

Me: Paranoia I think.

Lisa: It's possible that her love for her cats is so strong that she is willing to protect them by any means necessary. Even by having you stay back Lily.

Lily: I see. Well that's all right. I love being with you all.

Anastasia: This is gonna be fun guys.

[Just then, Clyde contacts Lincoln.]

 **Clyde:** "Come in, Lincoln! It's Clyde. Are we hanging out today?"

 **Lincoln:** "I'd love to, buddy, but I'm helping J.D. with babysitting part of the family and you probably don't want to-"

 **Clyde:** [excited] "Are you kidding? I'm great with baby-sitting. I'll be right over." [beat] "And out. Over and out."

Clyde is over with us.

Me: Okay, our first activity is half an hour of music playing.

Luna: Rockin'!

Lily: I love music!

Me: I know.

Luna's Room

We each have several instruments and we play one of my favorite songs: Lorenna McKennitt's "The Mystic's Dream."

As we play and Lily sang, an illusion forms around us being in some of the most beautiful places on the planet. First we are in Torres Del Paine in Patagonia, Chile.

The Mountains of the area were absolutely beautiful.

Next, we were in China over the Guilin Mountains.

These were my favorite mountains in all of China. They provided some of the most breathtaking scenery in the world.

We were now playing Walking In the Air by Chloe Agnew and we were flying over the Quin Abbey Castle in Ireland, One of Ireland's most ancient castles.

It was truly an amazing experience for us and we got to see some of the most beautiful places in the world.

The illusion dropped and we cheered wildly.

Lola: That was awesome!

Lincoln: Yeah.

Linka: Thoses songs were amazing and Lily I didn't know you were a great singer.

Lily: It's a hidden talent I have.

Laney: I recognized all those places. We were in Torres Del Paine in Patagonia, Chile. The Guilin Mountains in southern China and lastly we were over Quin Abbey Castle in Ireland.

Lisa: Exactly Laney.

Lola: I thought that castle was cool. But it looked a little run down.

Me: It was built back in 1403 to 1433 and it's one of Ireland's Ancient Castles.

Lola: That's true.

Luna: Ireland has really good food too. Shepherd's Pie is Mick Swagger's favorite food, dudes.

Varie: Shepherd's Pie is an Irish staple over there.

Lynn: Ireland sure is beautiful.

Lisa: The rock formations of Torres Del Paine were an amazing and geologically artful spectacle.

Penny: I know.

Lynn: I think Chile is beautiful too.

Clyde: Those rock formations in China were amazing too.

Gabrielle: The Guilin Mountains are a beautiful masterpiece of nature.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Shannon: I've always wanted to see some of the world and it felt like we were actually there.

Lincoln: Yeah it sure did.

Me: That Illusion did make it feel that way didn't it?

10:30AM

Me: [My Watch Beeps] Oh. It's time for our game. We're gonna be playing a game called "Princess Rescue."

Lola: Ooh! That sounds like fun. How do we play?

Me: You rescue and team up with Disney Princesses to fight the villains in the movie. Our first princess is Rapunzel from 2010's Tangled.

Lola: Eeeee! That's awesome! Like in the picture you made for me!

Me: I thought you would like that Lola. We go to the Simulator to do it. Lets go.

We go to the simulator and Lola was in the Simulator and Lisa set the scenario and the Simulator Activated.

Lola was in front of the tower Rapunzel was held in.

Lola: That's Rapunzel's tower. (Excited) I can't believe I'm in "Tangled"! There's no time to lose.

Lola spread her wings and flew up into the tower. It was dark and she found Rapunzel tied up and gagged.

Lola: Rapunzel! [Goes to her and cuts her free] Are you okay?

Rapunzel: Yes. Thank you.

Lola: You're welcome. My name is Lola Loud. I came here to save you.

Rapunzel: I appreciate that. Gothel's been using me my entire life just to preserve her immortality.

Lola: Where is she now?

Rapunzel: Shes gone out to wait and see if Eugene is coming and then she's gonna kill him when he comes in here.

Lola: Gothel is a terrible monster and she needs to pay for her crimes.

Rapunzel: I agree.

Lola senses something.

Lola: Gothel's coming. Quick, pull up your hair.

Gothel saw Rapunzel's hair go up and she knew that someone is helping her.

Gothel: Rapunzel! Let down your hair!

Lola threw a fireball at her and Gothel dodged it and the ground exploded and sent her flying. Gothel hit a cliff and got up and she saw Lola and Rapunzel land on the ground. Rapunzel had her hair braided. Lola had fireballs in her hands ready

Gothel: Rapunzel what are you doing!? Get back up in the tower!

Rapunzel: NO! I'm through with you Gothel! You are finished!

Lola: You are just a heartless evil witch that needs to be destroyed!

Gothel: You think you can stop me you ugly little girl?

Gothel just made a huge mistake!

Lola: UGLY!?

Control Room

Me: UH OH!

Luna: That woman is in for it now dudes.

Lucy: Never call Lola U-G-L-Y or you are asking for a death sentence.

Laney: At school, A big kid called Lola that and she went ballistic. She beat him up real bad and got him sent to the hospital in the Intensive Care Unit.

Varie: Holy Tuna Fish!

Crysta: I saw that incident too. It was terrible.

Me: I saw it myself too and I was petrified with fear. That word is Taboo for Lola. Lola beat up that kid in a blind rage as a result. This was before Lola got her powers though.

Lincoln: I've heard about that incident. Lola got grounded for 2 weeks because of it.

Linka: That's bad.

Lynn: I've heard about it too. Lola got sent home from school for three days because of it.

Gabrielle: Gothel has just signed her death warrent.

Shannon: Yeah. Lesson here: Never call Lola U-G-L-Y.

Anastasia: Or you'll be asking for trouble.

Clyde: I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of it.

Lincoln: Me too.

Lily: same here.

Lisa: Indeed.

Simulator

Lola's face turned red with pure rage and her fire aura exploded out with extreme intensity. Massive explosions were destroying the whole landscape and setting everything on fire. Rapunzel was not being affected by Lola's rage and fire.

Lola: (SCREAMING IN EXTREME RAGE) NO ONE! CALLS! ME! UUUGGGLLLYYYYYY!

Lola went completely ballistic, she dashed and brutally pulverized Gothel with a barrage of punches, kicks, and more. She fired blasts of fire, fireballs, fire punches and more. When she stopped, Lola calmed down and she saw the horrific sight before her. Lola, in a blind and ferocious rage had mercilessly and brutally mutilated and torched Gothel.

Lola was horrified at what had taken place and broke down crying. Rapunzel came and comforted her. But Gothel was still alive and was immobilized. Gothel's injuries were starting to heal and Eugene appeared and hit Gothel on the head with a frying pan and knocked her out.

Lola got better right away and tied Gothel up.

Rapunzel: Lola you were amazing.

Lola: I know but I could've hurt you Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: You didn't. You saved me and I thank you for that.

Lola: You're welcome Rapunzel. Lets get you home.

Rapunzel was returned home to her kingdom in Corona. The King and Queen were so happy that Rapunzel was back safe and sound. Gothel was sentenced to death for her crimes and she was beheaded.

Lola was awarded a medal that had the symbol of Corona on it.

The simulator turned off and we all cheered for her.

We still had time before lunch to do one more exercise. Lily went in and the Simulator activated and she found herself in the movie "The Little Mermaid" from 1988.

Lily was underwater.

Lily: Wow. I'm in The Little Mermaid. One of my favorites. Hey! I can breathe underwater. It must be because of my powers.

Lily swam around and she saw Ariel being held by 2 eels Flotsam and Jetsam. King Triton is facing the evil sea witch Ursula.

Lily: I got to stop this.

Lily formed a sword of pure glowing blue water and swam toward them.

King Triton: Let her go!

Ursula: Not a chance Triton! She's mine now! [Holds up a glowing paper] We made a deal.

The paper gets cut in half and disintegrates. Lily appears and kicks Ursula in the face and sends her crashing through a rock.

Lily: This deal is now null and void.

Lily slashes apart Flotsam and Jetsam and frees Ariel.

Ariel: Thank you.

Lily: You're welcome Ariel.

Ariel: How do you know my name?

Lily: The water tells me everything.

King Triton: How can a human breathe and fight underwater?

Lily: When you have the powers of Coventina the Goddess of Water, anything is possible. My name is Lily Loud, Guardian of all Merfolk.

King Triton: It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard legends about the Glowing Water of Coventina. Anyone given that kind of power must be extraordinarily special.

Lily: I must be one of those people.

Ursula got up.

Ursula: You little brat! Who do you think you are!?

Lily: Someone who is going to destroy you. My name is Lily Loud and my name will be the last thing you hear before you die.

Ursula: We shall see!

King Triton: It's over Ursula. You are finished. Never again will you terrorize my family or any other merfolk!

Lily fired a blast of glowing water and it turned into a spear and it impaled Ursula all the way through her. King Triton fired a blast of energy from his trident and it obliterated Ursula completely.

Lily: Have a nice time in the Netherworld.

Ursula's magic was completely destroyed and all her merfolk that she held prisoner were free.

Later Eric and Ariel were married and it united the Human and Merfolk worlds.

The Simulation ended and it was later time for lunch.

12:00 PM Noon. Lunch time.

Me: Okay, what do you guys want for lunch?

Everyone: PIZZA!

Me: Good choice. What toppings?

Luna: Sausage.

Gabrielle: Pepperoni.

Lynn: Steak.

Shannon: Ham.

Anastasia: Articokes.

Lincoln: Cheese for me.

Linka: I'd like Chicken.

Lucy: Blood Sausage.

Laney: I'm feeling luxurious. Garlic Chicken.

Lola: I'll have Onions and Olives.

Penny: Sausage.

Lisa: Hawaiian please.

Lily: Spinach and garlic.

Varie: Mushrooms and Onions.

Clyde: Cheese and garlic please.

Me: Coming right up.

I spin my Magisword bracelet and pull out a Magisword.

Announcer: PIZZA MAGISWORD!

I create a 48 inch pizza pie with all of our choices on 1/15th of the pie each.

Me: I got Chicken Garlic Parmasan. Lets dig in everyone.

45 minutes later, we ate the whole pizza and we were patting our bellies and belching.

Me: Boy that was delicious. (Belch)

Lola: (Belch) You said it J.D.

Lincoln: I don't think I'll be (Belch) eating for the rest of the day.

Linka: (Belch) Me neither.

Laney: (Belch) Excuse me. That Pizza Magisword is a great Magisword.

Me: Yep. It's a Pizza Party all the time with it.

Luna: That was great dudes.

Clyde: (Belch) It was delicious.

Lucy: The Blood Sausage part was great. If I had a heart it would be swelling right now.

Lisa: Agreed. It was all (Burps) quite satisfying.

Gabrielle: Indubitably Lisa.

Penny: I loved my pizza.

Me: We all did.

Varie: Hey guys maybe we should give everyone else a pizza when they all get back.

Me: Good idea Varie. That will wash the taste of 60-year-old pudding off.

2:00 PM. Living Room.

We are watching our favorite show, "The Dream Boat" when we see Vanzilla pull up.

Me: They're back.

Varie: Let's set everything up.

Lynn Sr., Rita, Lori, Carol, Luan, and Lana came in and they saw the dinner table with a pizza on it.

Me: Hey guys.

Lynn Sr.: Where did you get the pizza?

Me: With the Pizza Magisword, it's a pizza party all the time.

Lana: Awesome! I can't wait to eat!

Lori: I'm starving!

Leni: Totes! Lets eat!

The gathered at the table and ate it.

Rita: Good pizza J.D.

Lori: It's delicious!

Eddy then comes in.

Eddy: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Eddy.

Luan: Hey Eddy. Want some pizza?

Eddy: Oh boy! Do I?

Eddy sits by Luan and eats some pizza with her.

Luan: This is a really CHEESY Slice of Life. [Laughs to rimshot] Get it?

Me, Varie and Eddy laugh and all the other siblings sigh.

Me: Good one.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Rita: So how was J.D. everyone?

Lola: I give him a 10/10. He is a great babysitter.

Laney: Yeah. We played music in Luna's room and did two adventures in the Simulator.

Clyde: J.D. is a great babysitter and the Pizza he made us with the Pizza Magisword was delicious.

Rita: Looks like the Babysitting plan is a success. Who's turn is it next?

Me: It's Varie's turn.

Varie: All right!

Lily: Yep. I can't wait for that.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I got the idea for this one from my books I write and I thought that this would be perfect for the Episode Two Boys and a Baby. I thought a babysitting plan would be perfect for this. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Little Mermaid and Tangled belong to Disney Studios and the songs belong to their owners.


	82. Varie the Swordmistress

Varie is in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Aylene, Lori, Luna, Gabrielle, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Fu, Tenten, Mikari, Lincoln & Linka, Lana & Lola and Lisa are in the control room. This is gonna be a different exercise.

The Simulator activated and Varie found herself on a strange planet. She saw a strange man fighting a menacing pink creature and he cut it in half with his sword. But the creature fired a blast of energy and killed him instantly.

Varie: I'm in Dragonball Z. I love this show. I got to help.

Varie flew around and grabbed the sword and slashed the creature apart and fired a Ki blast and obliterated the creature completely. Her sword looks like this.

Varie: That takes care of that.

?: You killed my creation!

Varie saw a green little man with ugly features and an M was on his forehead.

Varie: Bibidi. I've heard alot about you.

Bibidi: So you have. How would like to join me?

Varie: No thanks.

Varie slashed Bibidi apart and killed him.

Varie: That's for all the countless lives you've butchered and all the planets you destroyed. [Looks at the sword] Hmm. You know I could use this.

Varie sheathed it and a portal opened up and Varie went through it. She was in the World of Shinobi and she was flying over the battle of Jiraiya and Tsunade VS Orochimaru.

Varie: This is gonna be good.

Varie flew in and as Orochimaru was about to deliver a punch to Jiraiya, Varie unsheathed her new sword and slashed Orochimaru's head clean off and killed him instantly. She fired an energy blast and vaporized him completely. Nothing remained.

Varie: Have a nice eternity in the Netherworld and tell them that Varie Knudson sent you.

Jiraiya: Thank you. Who are you?

Varie: My name is Varie Knudson.

Back in the Leaf, the effects of Orochimaru's death was felt across the world like wildfire. Evil Sasuke, who was put into the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu by Itachi was suddenly woken up by a nasty burning and he felt his Curse Mark that he got from Orochimaru disintegrate and was gone forever. Sasuke was infuriated.

Evil Sasuke: My power is gone! When I find out who took it away I will kill them!

In the battle Naruto slammed a Rasengan into Kabuto Yakushi and sent him crashing into a rock and Varie swooped in and stabbed Kabuto in the heart and killed him instanty.

Varie: Serves you right you monster.

Naruto: Hey thanks for killing him.

Varie: You're welcome Naruto. Kabuto and Orochimaru are both dead.

Naruto: They are!? HA! Good riddence!

Varie: Now to rid you of all those hinderence seals on you. [Snaps fingers]

Seals appeared on Naruto and were destroyed in an instant and Naruto's full potential was unleashed.

Naruto now had access to all the 5 main Elemental Natures, had all the Bloodline Elements and he had intelligence that was beyond that of the Nara Clan. He also had Chakra Levels that were far stronger than all the most powerful Shinobi in the world combined together 20 million times over and he had omnipotent powers.

Varie: How do you feel Naruto?

Naruto: Awesome. I will make the Uchiha Clan pay for killing my mom and dad and destroying the lives of countless people.

Varie: I will gladly help you little brother.

Naruto: Thanks sis. I need some new clothes. These are preposterously disgusting.

Varie: Lets go shopping then.

The headed back to the Leaf and Naruto now was wearing a black sleaveless battle Gi, black ANBU pants, Black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

They entered the Leaf and Lady Tsunade was coronated as the 5th Hokage and she straightened out the village with the help of the Fire Daimyo. The Civilian Council was disbanded, the Elders Danzo, Koharu and Homura were executed for treason, Naruto's heritage was announced and the people that hurt him were either fired from their jobs, made homeless, thrown in jail or ordered to pay restitution to him. Naruto was made Elite Chunin and he was given a black Chunin Flak Jacket.

At the hospital, Varie and Naruto were walking down the hall to Sasuke's room when they saw Sakura fly out of his room and slammed into the wall.

Evil Sasuke: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS ANNOYING AND USELESS FANGIRL!

Vaire and Naruto rushed over and Naruto picked Sakura up and she was crying hard into his chest.

Naruto: Sakura? Are you alright?

Sakura: Naruto! Why did Sasuke do that? I thought I loved him!?

Naruto: It's all right Sakura. He will pay for this. [Notices that Sakura's right arm is slashed] You've been cut.

Sakura: I know. He hurt me!

Naruto's hand had water around it and he healed Sakura's wound. Sakura saw this.

Sakura: Naruto! How did you do that?

Naruto: It's a strange story Sakura. But lets just say that it was a must needed improvement.

Sakura: I can tell and Black looks really good on you.

Naruto: Thank you. I also have good news for you too.

Sakura: I know. Orochimaru is dead. We all heard it.

Varie: And I killed both him and Kabuto. Sorry Sakura. I'm Varie Knudson. It's a pleasure.

Sakura: Same here. I hate Sasuke now and I want him to burn.

Naruto: Welcome to my world Sakura. I want the Uchiha to pay completely for killing my mom and dad on the night I was born.

Sakura: I heard about that. I can't believe the Uchiha are that evil.

?: I can.

A hooded figure stood in the hallway and it slide the hood off and it was Mikoto Uchiha, alive and well.

Naruto: Mikoto. You're alive!

Mikoto: I know. Naruto you have grown so much. Kushina would be very proud of you.

Naruto: I know. I have a feeling she already is.

Sakura: Lady Mikoto it's so good that you're okay.

Mikoto: You don't have to call me Lady Mikoto, Sakura. Just Mikoto is fine.

Sakura: Sorry. Sasuke hurt me.

Mikoto: I know. I saw it all. That monster is not my son anymore. Fugaku and the Civilian Council killed the son I once knew by poisoning his mind with so much hatred, selfishness, powerlust, arrogance and evil. It's been rendered broken beyond all repair.

Naruto: Yes. I know. The whole village knows and they all now see Sasuke as the true demon and me as the hero.

Sakura: I heard about that.

Varie: Mikoto, I'm sorry to say this but Itachi was forced to kill the entire Uchiha Clan against his will by Danzo.

Mikoto: I know. He told me before he killed them.

Varie: Let me guess you put a Blood Clone in your place and faked your death.

Mikoto: That's right.

Naruto: That was very crafty and sly.

Mikoto: (Giggles) It sure was.

Varie: Lets go face the new Sasuke.

Mikoto: (Puts her hood up) Lets.

They walk into Sasuke's room and they saw that the whole room was trashed completely.

Varie: Looks like a bomb went off in here.

All over the walls there was red words that said "Kill Naruto and Itachi" and they saw Evil Sasuke in the corner sitting and mumbling.

Naruto: Hello Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke got up and he saw Naruto and snarled viciously at him.

Evil Sasuke: You've made a complete fool out of me! I HATE YOU NARUTO!

Naruto: I hate you more than life itself Sasuke! And do you know why? Your evil clan killed my mom and dad and I will make sure that there are no more Uchiha, PERIOD!

Evil Sasuke: We shall see! FIGHT ME!

Naruto: All right. But not here. Training Ground 7. 10 minutes.

10 minutes later.

Naruto and Evil Sasuke were facing eachother. The Evil Sasuke had a look in his eye that was blazing with so much extreme rage and fury and hatred directed at Naruto that it was unbelievable. Naruto on the other hand was looking at him with no emotion and stoicism.

Evil Sasuke: I will kill you for ruining my revenge!

Naruto: I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm not the same Naruto that you faced in the Academy. Now I'm going to destroy you.

Evil Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?

Naruto: You heard me. I'm going to finish you off once and for all. Your clans crimes will not go unpunished. They've terrorized this world for far too long and I'm going to end it by starting with you.

Evil Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO ME!? I WILL KILL YOU!

Naruto: I can talk about them however I want. You don't know this but I have something that you don't.

Evil Sasuke: WHAT!?

Little pebbles started lifting off the ground and an orange aura flared up around Naruto and his hair was standing up and waving around him. The ground was shaking violently and the sky darkened and lightning was striking around the training ground. Suddenly Naruto unleashed the full extent of his potential in a massive explosion of power.

Naruto: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A blinding flash of light illuminated the whole village and the Training Ground and when it died down, Naruto was forever changed. His hair was orange and his eyes were yellow and he had angel wings that were orange and glowing with righteous fury. Red Lightning was flickering in his orange aura and his power level was incredible.

Varie, Sakura and Mikoto were watching and they could not believe it.

Sakura: What happened to Naruto!? He's changed and the level of Chakra I'm sensing off of him is incredible.

Varie: Naruto has transformed into a Super Angel. It's the ultimate power that I have. Naruto had lots of Hinderance Seals on him and I broke them and unleashed his full power.

Mikoto: Incredible!

Varie: Naruto can also use Ki and Spirit energy.

Mikoto: (Shocked) Ki? The physical component of Chakra? That's impossible!

Varie: Not anymore. Ki is far more destructive than Chakra and it possesses enough power to obliterate this entire planet.

Sakura: Unbelievable!

Evil Sasuke was seething and fuming with extreme rage and jealousy.

Naruto: Get ready Sasuke. Because there's going to be one less Uchiha in the world.

Naruto held his hand out and blew Evil Sasuke away with a powerful shockwave that sent him flying and he crashed into a tree on the other side of the training ground. He got up and was enraged.

Evil Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU!

He dashed with blazing speed and Evil Sasuke tried to punch and kick Naruto with all of his might. But Naruto was dodging all his strikes with super fast speed that was so fast that not even the human eye can keep up.

Evil Sasuke punched Naruto in the face but it didn't even phase him or make him flinch. Evil Sasuke backed away and went through hand signs.

Evil Sasuke: **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**

He fired a fireball directly at Naruto. But Naruto deflected it right back at him and it exploded in Evil Sasuke's face. When the smoke cleared there was a charred log in Evil Sasuke's place.

Naruto: Substitution.

Naruto sensed him behind him and Evil Sasuke charged up a Chidori and dashed at him. Naruto teleported up into the sky and flew above the training ground.

Naruto: Attacking someone from behind is the sign of a spineless little coward and a truly dishonorable fighter. I pity you Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke: Save your pity for the weak! I will not stop until I kill you!

Naruto: All right then.

Naruto teleported and without warning, Evil Sasuke was punched in the stomach with devastating force and Naruto delivered a powerful uppercut to him and he belched up a huge amount of blood. Naruto kicked him in the crotch and kicked him in the mouth and punched him in the nose.

Sakura: Wow! What incredible power!

Mikoto: Unbelievable!

Varie: Sasuke's no match against Naruto's power. He's completely helpless against him.

The Hokage, Jonin, Chunin and the Genin arrived and they could not believe what they were seeing.

Lady Tsunade: Is all that Chakra coming from Naruto?

Varie: It is but that's not just Chakra. It's also Ki and Spirit Energy.

Everyone gasped.

Kakashi: But that's impossible!

Asuma: No ninja has ever been able to utilise Ki.

Varie: Not until now.

Kurenai: Incredible.

Guy: How can Naruto have that much power? It's inconceivable!

Varie: The Civilian Council and the Elders placed Hinderance Seals on Naruto and I destroyed them and unleashed the full extent of his power. As you can see, Sasuke is no match for him.

Tenten: It's incredible.

Neji: I can't even look at him with my Byakugan. His level of power is so great that it's like looking at the Sun.

Hinata: Yes. It's too much for me too.

Ino: Unbelievable. How can Naruto generate that much power?

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Choji: Incredible.

Back in the fight, Evil Sasuke was severly injured,

Naruto: It's over Sasuke. You're finished!

Evil Sasuke was enraged.

Evil Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU!? ME!? FINISHED!? NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Evil Sasuke then charged up a Chidori to maximum power and went at Naruto.

Naruto: The Netherworld awaits you. [Cups his hands to the side] **KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAA!**

Naruto fired a Kamehameha Wave from his wrists and Evil Sasuke plunged the Chidori into the energy blast and it exploded with incredible power the moment he jabbed it.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so devastating that it completely destroyed the entire training ground. When the smoke cleared all that was left of the training ground was a massive smoldering crater. Sasuke was no where to be seen. Varie had everyone protected in an aqua blue force field.

Naruto: That's it. He's gone.

Lady Tsunade: Wow! What Power!

Asuma: So that's the awesome power of Ki.

Kurenai: It's far more powerful and destructive than Chakra.

Kakashi: But where's Sasuke?

Varie: Sasuke's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's dead.

Sakura: Good riddence.

Mikoto: I never want to see that monster again. Good bye you wretched spawn from Satan!

Mikoto broke down crying and Sakura comforted her.

Naruto powered down and the sky was stormy and Lightning struck around the area.

Naruto: Good bye Sasuke. I hope you have a nice time in Oblivion. People like you deserve to be forgotten and never to be remembered again.

After Evil Sasuke was gone, Varie trained Naruto and Sakura vigorously in everything she knew and Fu was transfered to the Leaf from the Waterfall and she trained her too.

Varie merged Naruto, Sakura and Fu with their counterparts and they were stronger than ever before. The exercise ended. Varie was now a powerful swordswoman.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to make Varie a powerful swordswoman in this one and have an explosive ending to this chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	83. Laney Ascends to New Heights

Laney was in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Naruto and the Girls, Haiku, Lori, Gabrielle, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lily, and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Laney found herself on the Lookout in Dragonball Z. She approached the Guardian of Earth, Kami.

Laney: Are you Kami?

Kami: Yes, I am.

Laney: My name is Laney Loud. I want to train hard to protect all my loved ones and my friends. I want to learn everything in a short amount of time.

Kami: I understand. Please follow me.

Kami lead Laney to a room and it was a strange room.

Kami: This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Here you can get 1 years worth of training done in 1 day.

Laney: Wow. That's quick. I have a feeling it will work.

Kami: It will.

Laney went in and she had some company. It was Goku.

Goku: Hi. My name is Goku.

Laney: I've heard alot about you. I'm Laney Loud. I want to get strong so I can protect everyone.

Goku: You came to the right person. I will gladly help you. Your power is incredible. I can tell that you've already come far.

Laney: I know.

Goku: All right. Lets get started.

36 hours had passed and Laney continued to train vigorously and learn everything Goku had learned like a sponge. Her energy levels continued to increase rapidly at an accelerated rate. Her plant powers were stronger than ever before and she now looked like a 10-year-old girl. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber can age people. Laney's clothes were shreded and she had a stronger physique. Her hair was longer and in a ponytail. She knows Ki and Spirit Energy and her Chakra Levels increased exponentially and she knows a vast array of jutsu and skills. Most of them are ones she made up and more.

When they were done, Laney came out a whole new person.

Laney: I feel incredible. But I need new clothes.

Laney fired a clothes ray at herself and she now had larger versions of her clothes at home.

Laney: That's better. I wonder what Joey will think of me now. But it's time to put my strength and skills to the test.

A portal opened up and it was leading to the Final Valley in the World of Shinobi and Naruto is fighting Sasuke there.

Laney: It's showtime.

Laney spread her wings and flared up a green Super Saiyan aura and flew through the portal.

WORLD OF SHINOBI

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto and charged up a Chidori.

Sasuke: This is as far as you go Loser. You can join your family in the afterlife you dumb fool!

Just as Sasuke was about to stab Naruto, Laney swooped in out of nowhere and without warning, Sasuke was kicked in the face with devastating force and sent crashing into the cliff.

Laney: You will pay for everything your clan has done Sasuke. No more will the name Uchiha mean anything but failure.

Laney's energy made Naruto better and a bunch of Seals were on Naruto and they broke and Naruto started changing. Naruto became a girl and his name was now Naruko. This was who he really is.

Naruko: What? What happened?

Naruko looked at herself and she was amazing.

Naruko: I look incredible. Now to make that Uchiha pay.

Naruko spread her wings and they were made of pure fire and she had fox ears and 9 flaming fox tails.

She stood by Laney ready to fight.

Sasuke got up and he was enraged.

At the same time, Laney's energy was spreading around the area and it fully healed Shikamaru, Kiba & Akamaru, Neji and Choji and it even healed Tayuya who was pinned under a log and it destroyed her Curse Mark.

Kakashi was running towards the battle and he felt the tremendous power Laney was emitting. He even felt Naruko's power and it was incredible.

Kakashi: Naruto's Chakra has increased tremendously. I hope he's okay.

Back in the fight, Sasuke was infuriated.

Sasuke: This wasn't your fight you stupid girl!

Laney: It is now.

Sasuke saw Naruko and he was floored.

Sasuke: Wait a minute. Naruto? Is that you?

Naruko: It's Naruko now you brainless fool! Your clan killed my mom and dad.

Sasuke: What are you saying?

Naruko: My real name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Daughter of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death and I will avenge their deaths by killing you.

Sasuke: That's a lie! You can't be the child of the 4th Hokage! And what do you mean avenging their deaths? I haven't done anything.

Naruko: True. But your entire clan is to blame. On October 10th, 13 years ago, a rogue Uchiha ripped the 9-Tailed Fox out of my mother and made it go on a rampage and killed many lives. It was because of the Uchiha Clan that my Mom and Dad were forced to sacrifice themselves to save the village and I became the 3rd Jinchuriki of Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune. She was forced into going on a rampage and I will never forgive the entire Uchiha Clan for killing my family. The Uchiha Clan ruined my life and made me an orphan. The only Uchiha that had no involvement was your mother and my mom's best friend Mikoto. I can never bring myself to kill her. Right Mikoto?

A figure appeared and it Mikoto Uchiha alive and well.

Sasuke: Mom? You're... You're alive!

Mikoto: Yes son. I faked my own death when Itachi killed the Uchiha. I never wanted to be a part of an evil clan of thieves, traitors and murderers. I hid in the shadows and watched Naruko here fight you. I can't believe I gave birth to an evil monster that was poisoned by the hatred, powerlust, pride, lies, arrogance and evil of a bunch of monsters called the Uchiha and the Corruption of the Council. I never wanted to marry Fugaku. I hated him and I wanted to be with Naruko and raise her right. But I never got the chance because of those fools on the Council! Now I'm going to correct my mistakes. I'm going to kill you Sasuke! I brought you into this world and now it's time for me to take you out!

Laney: And I will gladly help you Mikoto. Sorry I'm Laney Loud.

Mikoto: It's a pleasure.

All three of them dashed forward and savagely overwhelmed Sasuke in a ferocious battle. Sasuke died in seconds after Laney pierced him with razor sharp vines and Naruko and Mikoto incinerated Sasuke's body to nothing.

Naruko: That's it for him.

Mikoto: Good riddence.

Laney: I hope he has a nice time in the Netherworld.

Kakashi arrived and he was floored by seeing Naruko and Mikoto.

Laney revealed everything that went down.

Kakashi was floored.

Kakashi: I can't believe Sasuke was that evil. I created a monster.

Laney: It's not your fault Kakashi.

Naruko: If anyone is to blame it's those monsters on the council and the Uchiha Clan. No offense Mikoto.

Mikoto: None taken Naruko. I've severed my ties to the Uchiha and I'm so sorry Kakashi. Now we have to hurry.

They dashed over to the Leaf and arrived at the Hokage Tower in minutes.

Laney revealed everything that went down and everything that's been happening in the Leaf because of the Council's corruption. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya were with them. They were all floored by all this info.

Sakura: I can't believe this. My own mother used me.

Laney: It's not just you Sakura. The Civilian Council used all of their children and put them in grave danger.

Ino: Those people are animals that need to be destroyed!

Tayuya: I agree with you on that Ino. I can't believe that the Leaf has this many issues involving corruption and treachery. What a bunch of pieces of trash and scum!

Tenten: You said it Tayuya.

Naruko: It's because of the Uchiha that I never knew my mom or dad. I can never forgive them.

Hinata: The Uchiha hurt many lives and I'm glad Sasuke is dead.

Sakura: Me too. I don't ever want to think about that loser ever again.

Ino: In all honesty I don't know what I was thinking.

Laney: It's complicated.

Lady Tsunade: Indeed it is. I'm glad everyone's okay. Laney we owe you a big thanks and Mikoto I'm so glad that you are okay.

Laney: Thank you Lady Tsunade.

Mikoto: It's good to be home Tsunade. I missed you.

Lady Tsunade: Me too.

After the meeting, Lady Tsunade decided to set a bunch of things straight. She announced what had really happened during the 9-Tails Attack, disbanded the Civilian Council, executed Danzo, Homura and Koharu for high treason, announced Naruko's heritage and more.

The Uchiha Clan was viewed as a clan of evil and the Uchiha District was burned down. Sakura's mother Sayuri Haruno was arrested for treason and was executed. The Haruno residence was destroyed because Sayuri made a huge number of enemies. Naruko took Sakura into the protection of the Namikaze Clan.

Laney made Naruko her big sister. Naruko released Natsumi and she was very beautiful.

Natsumi: It feels so good to be outside again.

Naruko: I can tell.

Laney: I'm glad the Uchiha are now ostracized from humanity. They can burn in the Netherworld.

Naruko: I agree.

I merged everyone except Naruko and Natsumi with their counterparts and the exercise was done.

Laney, Naruko and Natsumi came out.

Me: Laney, I'm so proud of you.

Lincoln: Me too.

Linka: I'm proud too.

Lily: Me too Laney. You look amazing.

Lisa: Biologically she's still 7-years-old but when she hits 10 for real she will age normally again.

Laney: That's true.

Naruto: You know Naruko, I've always wanted a twin sister.

Naruko: Me too.

Naruko and Naruto hugged.

Natsumi: I'm so happy for both of you.

Sakura: Me too.

Fu: I'm happy too.

Varie: This was a great exercise.

We all went to the kitchen for a little snack.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction done.

I wanted to start it off with a Dragonball Z style training scenario. I made Laney stronger and smarter than ever. I hope you all like it and tell me what you all think.

See you next time.


	84. Hot Sauce Louds

It starts with Me, Varie, Aylene, Jessie, Anastasia, Gabrielle, Matilda, The Ed's, Carol, Bobby, The Loud Siblings, Ronnie Anne, Starfire, Terra, Raven, Argent, Volcana, Riley, Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Hinata, Mikari, Tenten, Tayuya, Johann, Varya, Woody, Sam, Clyde and Lady Tsunade having a nice lunch at the dinner table in the grand dining room of my mansion. We were sitting at a long table that can seat 200 people.

We are having a Louisiana Creole Lunch. Laney loves Louisiana Food.

I am having a bowl of Jambalaya and a po'boy sandwich.

Me: I love Louisiana food. My favorites are the gumbo, crawfish etouffee, jambalaya and more.

Laney: I love all the food of Louisiana.

Varie: It's all really good food.

Carol: Mmm. It's so good.

Lincoln: I know. I love the spiciness.

Aylene: I can tell.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I know. The French and the Spanish founded New Orleans almost 300 years ago back in 1718.

Lisa: Exactly. It's one of the oldest cities in the continental United States.

Matilda: I've always found Louisiana to be a most fascinating state in America.

Penny: Me too. The food is good and I learned a lot when I was there with Lincoln and Linka.

Linka: Same here. I love the culture.

Jessie: I once was the target of a Demonic Creature in New Orleans on the night of a Lunar Eclipse.

Lucy: A demon? What kind was it?

Jessie: It was a demon that takes over as another person and drains people of their life energy to live forever.

Me: That is terrible. I'm glad she's gone. Did this happen before you were teleported here and we saved you?

Jessie: Yes. I'm glad that monster is back in the Netherworld.

Varie: Me too.

Lady Tsunade: I don't think any of that is real. Ghosts, spirits and demons are a bunch of hooey.

Me: Trust me Lady Hokage. We all have seen lots of strange things and it was weird.

Laney: Yeah. A demon possessed Lucy and she got her powers because of it.

Lori: That was the scariest night we'll never forget.

Haiku: I've heard all about that. What was it like to be possessed by a demon Lucy?

Lucy: It was awful. But I still have all my memories from that night.

Lincoln: That was weird for me.

Naruto: Yeah. It was really weird for me too.

Naruko: Same here.

Sakura: Yeah. But all this food is really good.

Ino: You said it Sakura. The spice is perfect.

Fu: Yeah. It's delicious.

Sam: You said it Fu.

Me: Yep. Another great food in Louisiana is Hot Sauce.

Aylene: I love hot sauce and I put it on my burgers.

Lynn: I love hot sauce too. I put it on my sub sandwiches.

Lincoln: I bet I can handle more spice than Lynn.

We all gasp.

Lori: He wouldn't dare!

Me: I have a feeling he will.

Lynn: Oh it is on!

Lynn and Lincoln were facing eachother and I lay out some food for them.

Me: Okay here's how the competition will go. You have a small plate of food and it's going to be covered with one of my hot sauces and we're going to do it from the mildest to the hottest. If you scream you lose automatically. Laney is gonna be the referee.

Laney comes out with black and white referee clothes on.

Lincoln: This is gonna be fun.

Lynn: I got this in the bag.

Me: Okay. You got some Jambalaya and here's the first hot sauce: SAMBA PARTY BRAZILIAN JALAPEÑO Hot Sauce.

The bottle has the country and flag of Brazil on it with fireworks and a girl dancing the Samba on it. A jalapeño pepper is by the bottle

I splash it onto their Jambalaya and stir it in.

Me: You all ready?

Lincoln: Ready.

Lynn: Bring it on.

Me: Go!

Lincoln and Lynn ate the whole little bowl and it didn't even hurt them.

Lincoln: Yummy.

Lynn: Is that all you got?

Laney: We have a tie for round 1.

Me: You guys liked that one huh?

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: It's my own recipe.

Lynn: You make your own hot sauces?

Me: Yep. Here's round 2. You have Shrimp Creole and it will have this: INDUSTRIAL HEAT SERRANO Hot Sauce.

The bottle has a picture of a man working in a steel mill and fire is around him. A serrano pepper is by the bottle. I splash the creole and stir it in.

Me: This one's a little hotter. Can you handle it?

Lynn: I can handle anything.

Lincoln: Bring it.

Laney: All right. Eat!

Lincoln and Lynn ate it all and tears poured out of their eyes.

Lincoln: Delicious.

Lynn: Not hot enough.

Laney: Tie for round 2.

Me: You guys are strong but how about this? Here's round 3. You have Ettoufee and it will have this: SAHARA TONGUE DANCE CAYENNE Hot Sauce.

The bottle had a picture of a Belly Dancer on it dancing in the Sahara Desert and fire was by her feet. A cayenne pepper was by the bottle and real fire was burning in the background. I splash the sauce in and stir it in.

Me: This is hotter than the last one. Ready?

Lincoln: Ready.

Lynn: I'm ready.

Laney: Eat!

Lincoln and Lynn ate the whole plate and their faces turned red and they didn't even flinch.

Laney: Wow! You guys are tough. Round 3 is a tie.

Lori: You guys are tough.

Luna: Come on bro! You can beat her dude!

Me: All right. I didn't want it to come to this but we're skipping to the boss level.

I go into the kitchen and come back with a black safe. I dial in the combination and open the safe and it had a case with the radioactive sign on it. I put it on the table and put on a welding mask and heat gloves.

Me: This is my most powerful hot sauce.

I open the case and it had a bottle that was glowing neon red and it had a picture of nuclear explosion with a devilish evil skull that had glowing red eyes and flames around it.

Me: This is my SATAN'S UNHOLY GENOCIDE DEATH SAUCE! It's made with the Ghost Chili, the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion, the Carolina Reaper and the newest hottest pepper in the world: The Dragon's Breath Pepper! It's the hottest hot sauce I ever made in the world.

A Star going Supernova was in the background behind the bottle and a wall of super hot flames roared behind it and Lightning struck around it too. Malevolent laughter was heard too as if the sauce was made from the fiery pit of the Netherworld itself.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Ronnie Anne: This is not gonna be pretty!

Lola: How in the world can anyone eat that!?

Lana: That stuff is pure fire!

Laney: That stuff will kill you!

Lisa: A hot sauce of that magnitude will destroy you from the inside out!

Fu: That is pure insanity!

Edd: I agree Fu. But some people like all this.

Ed: This is gonna be tough!

Sasuke: I would die if I ate that!

Carol: Me too!

Tayuya: I don't like peppers but this is gonna be awesome!

Woody: This is gonna be good!

Starfire: Agreed friend Woody.

Terra: I love spicy food too. But that is too strong for me.

Argent: That is really potent stuff.

Volcana: No kidding!

Raven: I may be half demon but that is to strong for my standards.

Riley: That is really dangerous.

Clyde: I'm not allowed to have hot sauce. But this is too good to watch.

Luan: This is gonna SPICE up the Competition! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Naruto, Sakura, Eddy, Lady Tsunade, Carol and Anastasia laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan!

Raven: (Laughs) SPICE up the competition. (Laughs) Good one.

Leni: I thought this was spicy.

I put two crackers on their plates.

Me: This is like handling a nuclear fuel rod.

I take some tongs and pick up the bottle and put two drops on their crackers.

Lincoln: The heat coming from the bottle is intense.

Me: Yeah. It's deadly. All right. Ready?

Lincoln: Ready.

Lynn: Ready.

Laney: Go!

Lincoln and Lynn ate their crackers and their bodies glowed red and were rising like a thermometer dipped into the core of the Sun and it burns off their eyebrows. They were sweating waterfalls and pouring sweat out of their bodies like crazy and nuclear explosions appeared in their eyes and without warning Lynn screamed and a blast of fire exploded out of her mouth and she frantically searched for water while screaming. Lincoln shocked everyone by surviving it and he was a strong lover of hot sauce. Steam shot out of his ears and he whistled loudly like a steamwhistle.

Lincoln: (Wheezing) That was great spice!

Laney: Winner, Lincoln!

We all cheered wildly.

Me: Lincoln you are incredible!

Varie: Way to go Lincoln!

Ronnie Anne ran to him and hugged him.

Ronnie Anne: LINCOLN I LOVE YOU!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kissed.

Everyone: Aaaaawwwwwww!

Lily: Way to go big brother!

Bobby: (To Lori) That was amazing babe.

Lori: You said it Boo-Boo-Bear.

Bobby: That's our Little Brother!

Johann: (Russian Accent) You were amazing my comrade.

Varya: (India Accent) I agree Lincoln.

Liam: Way to go Lincoln!

Tabby: Right on MATE!

Haiku: Lincoln is a spicy man.

Zach: That's our brother!

I give Lincoln some milk.

Lincoln: (Wheezing) Thanks J.D. [Drinks the whole jug of milk] (Normal Voice) That's better.

Me: You are one spicy and tough man Lincoln.

Woody: I got to admit Lincoln. You are one spicy and tough man. You have one tough mouth and stomach.

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln showed us how he conquered the spiciness of my sauces. Lynn had an ice cube on her tongue.

Lincoln opened up a fridge he had under his desk and it was chalked full of the hottest hot sauces in the world.

Lincoln: This is my secret stash of hot sauces. I trained for this. I saw Lynn eating spicy foods and figured that I can beat her. So I trained my mouth and stomach in secret and built up my spice tolerance and immunity bit by bit.

Me: Wow! I'm impressed.

Varie: You sure have prepared for this.

Laney: You have some really good hot sauces Lincoln. I have a confession to make. Follow me.

We follow Laney and she opens up a fridge that she has under her desk as well and in it was a bunch of bottles of hot sauce.

Me: You like hot sauce too Laney?

Laney: Yep. Let me show you something else too.

Laney takes us to a wall and she opens a panel that had a hidden keyboard and retina scanner. She punches in a code and scans her eye.

Computer Voice: Access granted. Welcome back Laney.

Laney: Thank you.

The wall opened up and it revealed a huge greenhouse loaded with many different pepper plants.

Me: Wow! You have your own greenhouse and you're growing pepper plants.

Laney: Yep. I make my own hot sauces too.

Laney shows us a bottle of hot sauce.

Laney: This is my latest creation. I call it VENUS FLY PAIN! It's a Ghost Chili Sauce.

Laney puts some on a cracker and she gave it to me.

Laney: Try some.

I eat the cracker and steam shoots out of my ears and my face turns red and I sweat.

Me: Whoo! That is good Laney. You make really good hot sauce.

Laney: Thank you J.D. I'm gonna try to sell these at the grocery stores. I use only peppers and no chemicals.

Varie: All natural and organic.

Laney: That's right.

Lola: That sounds like a perfect way to make some money. I don't like super spicy food but I would only sell lemonade myself.

Laney: That's alright Lola.

Lynn walks up to Lincoln and steam is coming off of her tongue.

Lynn: Lincoln I'm so proud of you. You love hot sauce and super spicy food as much as I do.

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn.

Lynn: You're welcome. J.D. you make really good hot sauces. But don't ever give me that sauce again.

Me: Sorry Lynn. You wanted a super nuclear hot sauce and you got one. But I'm glad you like my other hot sauces.

Lynn: I know and thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

Linka: This was one SPICY day. [Rimshot]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Lincoln, Laney, Eddy and Luan laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Linka.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Me: That was funny.

Laney: But it just goes to show you that some of us love super spicy food. (Winks at the viewers and the screen irised in)

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a spicy theme chapter. I love Nuclear Hot Spicy Food. I tried the Ghost Chili and it was so deadly that I nearly died. But I grew to like it over time. I tried all sorts of Nuclear Hot peppers like the Trinidad Moruga and the Carolina Reaper and I love them. You build up an immunity to them over time because your brain memorizes the pain from the spice. But they can burn a hole in your stomach and cause ulcers. In otherwords what's good for some in brain power can have consequences on your digestive tract. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	85. Pox is No Fun

It starts out with me and Laney watching TV. Laney got sick with a cold and I was tasked with watching her while she gets better.

Laney: I can't believe I'm sick (Coughing).

Me: I know Laney. It's no fun. I have never been sick a day in my life and I am as healthy as an ox.

Laney: I know (Sneezes).

I hand her a box of tissues and she blows her nose.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

I see something out the window. It was Lincoln and Lana was with him.

Me: Hey Lincoln's back early.

Laney: I wonder why.

I see a shocking sight. Lincoln has ugly red spots all over him.

Me: (Gasp) Uh-Oh! Hes got the Chickenpox!

Laney: Oh man! (Coughing) I heard its been going around lately.

Lana opened the door and she and Lincoln walked in.

Lana: Lets get you to bed big brother.

Lincoln: Thanks Lana. (Scratching) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Lana: Don't scratch it Lincoln. I know it hurts but you can't scratch it.

Me: Boy Lincoln how did you get the Chickenpox?

Lincoln: Some kid in Lisa's class had it and sneezed on me in the hallway.

Laney: That's gross.

Me: I got a Chickenpox Vaccine when I was 12 and I'm immune. [Walks over to Lincoln] Lets get you into bed.

Lincoln: Okay.

Me: Lana, how come you didn't get the Chickenpox?

Lana: I got the Chickenpox Shot when I was 5.

Me: That's good. You're immune too.

We open Lincoln's door and took him in and tucked him into his bed. Lana got the medical stuff and the thermometer scanner. Lana scanned Lincoln.

Lana: 102 degrees. He has to stay in bed.

I put gloves on him to make sure he doesn't scratch.

Me: Lincoln, I'm going to put up this sign on your door okay?

Lincoln: [Reads the sign] "Quarantine. Do not enter. Chickenpox." Okay J.D.

Me: If you hear banging that's me nailing this sign to your door.

Lincoln: Okay. Ow!

Lana: I know it hurts but you can't scratch it.

I hand Lincoln a remote control.

Me: This is a call remote Lincoln. If you need anything just press this button and one of us will come.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Me and Lana leave and I close the door and nail the sign onto it.

Me: There. Okay I'd better call Lori, Ms. Rita and Mr. Lynn.

We go into the Living Room and I use the telephone and dial a number.

It rings and someone answers. It was Lori.

Lori: Hello?

Me: Hey Lori. Sorry to call you during class but Lincoln has the Chickenpox.

Lori: He does!?

Me: Yeah. Lana brought him home.

Lori: It's good she did. Put Lana on.

I hand the phone to Lana.

Lana: Hey big sis.

Lori: How is Lincoln?

Lana: Some kid in Lisa's class had the Chickenpox and sneezed on him and now Lincoln has it. I brought him home and me and J.D. put him in his room.

Lori: Thank you for telling me. We'll be right over. (Hangs up)

Lana: Lori, is on her way and she's bringing everyone.

Me: Okay. Thanks Lana.

Royal Woods High School 

Varie, Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Sam, Gabrielle, Jessie, Luan, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, and Argent got ready.

Lori: Mrs. Harrington? I'm sorry but our little brother has the chickenpox and we have to go and take care of him.

Mrs. Harrington: Oh no. Well I hope Lincoln gets better.

Lori: Thank you.

Leni: See you tomorrow.

Luna: See you dudes.

Dana: See you guys. I hope Lincoln gets better soon.

Lori: I know he will Dana.

Bobby: See you babe.

Lori: Bye Boo-Boo-Bear.

Starfire: I hope friend Lincoln is okay.

Raven: He is Star. It's the Chickenpox. It's caused by a virus that makes you itchy and weak.

Terra: It is not a pleasent thing.

Varie: I've seen it and it is not pretty. You itch like crazy and it drives you nuts.

Argent: Yeah. It is very painful and unbearable.

Volcana: I've never been sick in my life but I heard that Chickenpox is not pleasent and fun at all.

Jessie: Isn't Lisa trying to cure it?

Gabrielle: (British Accent) She's trying to. But I don't know all the science stuff like she does.

Luan: This is a SICKENING sight! (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it? But seriously. Chickenpox is not a pleasent thing. I hope Lincoln is alright though.

Carol: I've had it too and it was not a good thing.

At the Dentist Office, Rita was helping Dr. Feinstein with a patient when the phone rang.

Dr. Feinstein: Can you get that for me Rita?

Rita: Sure. [Goes and answers the phone] Hello?

Me: Hello Ms. Rita. Sorry to bother you while in the middle of cleaning the Pearly Whites. (Laughs)

Rita: (Laughs) That's okay J.D.

Me: Anyway. Lincoln has caught the Chickenpox and Lana brought him home. Some kid in Lisa's class had it and he sneezed on him and Lincoln has it now.

Rita: Uh-Oh! Thank you for telling me. I'll call Lynn and tell him and we'll be on our way.

Me: Okay. Lincoln is in his room and it's quarantined.

Rita: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Ms. Rita. Bye. (Hangs up)

30 minutes later.

Vanzilla 2.0 pulled up and Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent and Volcana flew in and everyone went inside.

Lynn Sr.: [To Me] So Lincoln got sick with the chickenpox?

Me: Yeah. He's in his room resting.

Lori: Thank you for telling us. I'll go start an oatmeal bath for him.

Leni: Are you gonna cook him?

Varie: No Leni. Oatmeal baths soothe the itching in Chickenpox.

Me: Yeah. They are very soothing. Plus you'll need these. [I pull out a remote control and pressed a green button on it. A hidden closet opens up and it had hazmat suits for everyone.]

Rita: Good thinking. [Walks over to Laney] How are you feeling sweetie?

Laney: Still stuffy.

Rita: I know but it's just a cold.

Linka: Since Lincoln has the Chickenpox and I can't go into our room can I bunk with one of you guys until he gets better?

Me: That's a good idea Linka. But we'll have to take a vote.

Lana: Linka can stay with me. She likes my jungle room.

Linka: Thanks Lana.

Lori: Usually we would argue but taking care of Lincoln is more important.

Lola: Yeah. That's right. He is our big brother.

Lisa: Correct. Viral Varicella, Street Name: Chickenpox is a highly contagious illness so we have to be careful. So we have to make sure that we don't spread it throughout the rest of us.

Me: I'm immune because I got the Chickenpox Vaccine.

Lana: Me too.

Lynn: I'm immune too. I got the shot when I was 12.

Varie: I have a powerful immune system that renders me immune to all diseases of humans.

Me: Wow! That is powerful!

Starfire: Friend Raven have you ever gotten sick?

Raven: No I have not. I'm actually half demon and the only diseases that get me sick are the ones from the Netherworld.

Terra: That's cool!

Argent: That is neat.

Over the course of 7 days we all take turns watching over Lincoln and take care of him.

The oatmeal baths really helped out and the additions of aromatherapy oils added some good scents and relaxing healing and soothing properties.

On a Sunday morning Lincoln woke up and he looked in the mirror and saw that he was clear.

Lincoln: I'm all better! I'm cured.

Lincoln walks out of his room and is happy. He walks down to the kitchen and joins everyone for breakfast.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

All: Lincoln/Linky!

Me: Glad you're feeling better buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks to all of you. I feel like a million bucks.

Varie: That's great.

Lucy: We're glad you're okay brother.

Laney: Same here. Chickenpox is not fun.

Aylene: By the way Lisa, who was it that sneezed on Lincoln?

Lisa: It was my friend unit Cheryl Henderson. She is the younger sister of Chandler Henderson.

Me: I've seen her before. She is the exact opposite of her brother.

Laney: And she's one of my best friends. I may be 7-years-old and look like a 10-year-old girl but she treats me like a big sister. She had a very strong dislike towards her brother for the way he was.

Me: I don't blame her. Chandler was a monster and a terrorist.

Lincoln: Oh man. I think it was an accident and she didn't mean to get me sick.

Varie: Yeah.

Lisa: She is 6-years-old and is very smart like Matilda and Laney.

Me: I believe it. But once you get Chickenpox you can never get it again.

Lisa: Affirmative. It's a once in your life disease.

Lincoln: Well that's a relief. [Phone beeps and Lincoln looks at it] It's a text from Ronnie Anne. She wants to meet me at the arcade.

Me: Have fun Lincoln. I'm glad you're okay buddy.

Laney: Me too.

We all agree.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one from Harburton81's fanfiction "A Pox Among Us" which is the sequel to "Two Boys and a Baby". I got the inspiration for it from that. Thanks for that man. Trust me guys, I may have never had Chickenpox but I heard it's not very pleasent. I did get the Chickenpox Vaccine back when I was 12 and it was a painful poke. Anyway, let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	86. A Novel Idea

It starts out at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate and Lynn Sr. opened the door.

 **Lynn Sr.:** [cheerfully] "C'mon, girls, it's time for Take Your Daughter To Work Day!"

[All his daughters and Sailor Saturn stampede down the stairs.]

 **Girls** : "Yay!"

I am sitting on the couch with Varie.

Me: Have a fun time girls!

[Lincoln strolls by elegantly, wearing a lavish girly outfit.]

 **Lincoln:** "As another one of your daughters, I too cannot wait for this day."

I snicker quietly

[Lynn Sr. traps Lincoln with his hand as Lincoln is about to exit the doorway.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Hold it right there."

 **Lincoln:** "What's wrong, Daddy?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Nice try Lincoln, but it's Take Your Daughter To Work Day."

 **Lincoln:** [takes off his wig, disappointed.] "Come on, Dad. Every year, they get to go with you to work and have an awesome time, and I get stuck at home."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Sorry, pal. Besides, my office isn't that awesome."

 **Luna:** [eagerly excited] "Hurry, Pops! We don't wanna miss the donut cannon!"

Me: Donut Cannon? That sounds awesome.

 **Lynn Sr.:** It is! [just as excited] "I'll bring you back a jelly-filled!" [heads to the car]

[The girls cheer and the van heads off for the office.]

Varie: I wish we could go. The girls always have a fun time

Me: From what I've heard they always have a fun time on Take Your Daughter To Work Day.

 **Rita:** "They do guys. [To Lincoln] You know, it's not fair that you should have to miss out on Take Your Daughter To Work Day."

 **Lincoln:** "Really?" [puts wig back on and applies lipstick.]

 **Rita:** "Yep. So I'm officially making today Take Your Son To Work Day. You're coming with me."

 **Lincoln:** "Wait. To the dentist's office? I don't know, Mom."

 **Rita:** "Hey, come on. I know it's not as exciting as Dad's office, but you're Lincoln Loud. You can make anything fun."

Me: Come on Lincoln, this will be really fun. Can we come too?

Rita: Of course.

Varie: Great!

 **Lincoln:** "Well, I guess that's true. Okay. I'm in." [goes off in his lavish girly disguise.]

Me: Wait Lincoln. You'd better go change first.

Lincoln: Yeah. Good idea.

Lincoln runs back in to change.

[The dentist's office. Some patients have had some really bad dental work. Dr. Feinstein's patient Tara comes out after having a really bad tooth taken out.]

 **Dr. Feinstein:** "Okay, Tara, the pain will go away in a few days. In the meantime, here's a lollipop." [gives Tara a lollipop and turns to his assistant, Lincoln's mother.] "Good morning, Rita."

 **Rita:** "Good morning, Dr. Feinstein. You remember my son, Lincoln?"

 **Dr. Feinstein:** "Sure I do."

Me: Hello Doctor.

Dr. Feinstein: Hello J.D., Varie. Alright Lincoln, Let's see how those permanent teeth are coming in. Open." [pulls Lincoln's nose and opens his mouth; sees some plaque building up.] "Mm-hm. Have you been flossing?"

 **Lincoln:** "Uh-huh. Every night."

 **Dr. Feinstein:** [disbelieving] "Sure you have." [goes back into his office.]

[A vacant office.]

 **Rita:** "Okay, guys, while I'm working, you can hang out in here and read comics." [hands Lincoln some dental comics.]

[Lincoln looks excited and then disappointed.]

 **Lincoln:** " **Teddy Toothbrush VS the Evil Ninjavitis**?"

Me: Dentist comics. Cool.

 **Rita:** "Mm-hmm. My favorite issue is number four: **Fastest Gums In The West**." [imitates whip motion and noise.]

Varie: Neat.

 **Lincoln:** "Can't I hang out with you while you work?"

[Enter Dr. Feinstein]

 **Dr. Feinstein:** "Rita, I have an abscess that needs to be drained. Bring a bucket."

Me: Ooh. Those are painful.

 **Lincoln:** [gags a little] "Actually, I'm good here."

[Rita is writing something.]

 **Rita:** "Be right there, doctor." [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, I can make this fun."

[The Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss II plays as Lincoln lifts himself up in a patient's chair, pretending to be an astronaut in space.]

 **Lincoln:** "This is Captain Loud to Ground Control." [makes radio hiss sound] "I can see Uranus from here, and boy, is it gassy.

Me: [Hiding behind the counter and makes radio hiss sound] This is Ground Control, Roger that Captain Loud, we copy.

Lincoln: This is one small step for man, one giant leap for-" [notices something] "Lana?!"

[It turns out his father's office is across the street from the dentist's office. Lana and Lynn are spinning around in office chairs and laughing. Gabrielle, Carol, Tabby, Lily, and Luna have 5 donut cannons and are firing donuts everywhere.]

 **Luna:** "YEAH!"

Lily: (Imitating Scarface) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE SWEET FRIEND!

 **Lincoln:** "Dad's office is across the street? No fair! I can't compete with that!"

Me: Man it sure is. That's just a short run from here.

Varie: Yeah.

[The supply room]

 **Rita:** "Let me show you one of the other neat things we've got here." [opens up a cabinet] "We call it Dr. Feinstein's Cabinet Of Fun."

Varie: That's a lot of stuff.

 **Lincoln:** [disappointed] "Oh. Dental supplies."

[Enter Dr. Feinstein]

 **Dr. Feinstein:** "Rita, we have a couple of teens with their braces stuck together."

Me: Ooh! That's not fun.

 **Rita:** "Be right there, doctor." [writes something down and leaves.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, what have we got here? Dental floss, surgical masks, gloves...I think I can work with this."

[The room is now set up like a jewel heist with the floss acting as a laser security system.]

 **Lincoln:** "Langley, this is Agent Loud. I've got eyes on the president's tooth.

Varie: Roger that Agent Loud. We have visual.

Lincoln: Security's tight, but tell POTUS I'm bringing that molar home." [sneaks past the floss lasers and grabs the novelty tooth.] "Just another routine job for Agent-" [sees the girls] "OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

[The girls and their father are all having a suction cup dart fight. Luna goes in for a side shot. Leni has hers pointed at herself and Lisa changes it so that she's firing correctly. Anastasia is firing at Lynn Sr. while swinging on a rope from the ceiling. Laney is hiding behind the cubicle walls and a coworker is helping her fire at Lynn Sr. He sneaks past the crossfire.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "HA! YOU MISSED ME!"

[Lincoln trips over the floss and the supplies from the cabinet of fun fall on top of him.]

 **Lincoln:** "Dang it."

[The break room]

 **Rita:** [walks Lincoln over to a fish tank.] "The fun isn't over yet! Let me introduce you all to our office mascot."

 **Lincoln:** "Whoa. What is it? A piranha? A barracuda? A Great White?"

[A guppy swims by, thus disappointing Lincoln further.]

 **Rita:** "Not exactly. Heh. We call him Fisher."

Me: A little goldfish. He sure is cute.

[Enter Dr. Feinstein]

 **Dr. Feinstein:** "Rita, I need you." [with hands covered in caramel] "We've got a caramel apple emergency."

Varie: Ooh. Sticky.

 **Rita:** [writes something down] "I'll be back, Lincoln. Do me a favor and feed Fisher." [hands Lincoln fish food]

 **Lincoln:** "You got it." [pretends to be an Australian wildlife explorer with a faux accent.] "Crikey! It's a rare Patagonian dental fish. These babies are known to be fierce predators. I'd better be extra careful feeding them or it's bye-bye, pinky."

Me: (Australian Accent) Right-o Mate. Proceed with extreme caution.

Lincoln: [adds in fish food but drops too much.] "Whoops! That's a few too many shrimps on the barbie for this little guy." [tries to get it out.] "Fisher!"

Varie: I got him. [Grabs Fisher and puts him back in]

[Fisher slips out of the tank and through a trunk. Lincoln looks for him and Fisher flails into his pants. Lincoln shakes Fisher out and the guppy flies off the wall and back into the tank which Lincoln seals up.]

 **Lincoln:** "I guess it's J.D. Knudson, Varie Knudson and Lincoln Loud: one, little fishy: zip-" [sees something in his father's office.] "-line?!"

[Lucy, Lily, Penny, Matilda, Sailor Saturn, Riley, and Leni are zipping on a zipline over the cubicles while the co-workers are annoyed by their antics.]

 **Lucy:** "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sailor Saturn: Woo-hoo!

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] "Why do I even try? This place will never be as fun as Dad's."

Me: No but I have an idea. [I pull out a scroll and unseal some laser tag blasters] Lets have some fun with these.

Varie: I see what you're gonna do. We're going over there and have fun with them.

Me: You hit the nail right on the head. First we got to tell Ms. Rita.

Enter Rita.

 **Rita:** "We're gonna be another half hour or so, guys. There was more caramel than we thought." [gets her glove stuck to the way on her hand gesture.] "Think you can keep yourselves amused?"

Me: Sure Ms. Rita. We're gonna go over to Mr. Lynn's office and have some fun with the girls.

Rita: (Slyly) Oh I get it. It's payback for not letting Lynn take Lincoln on Take Your Daughter To Work Day.

Varie: Bingo. We're gonna have a Laser Tag fun fest.

Rita: I see. Go get them! Just be sure you're back by five.

Me: With pleasure and we will.

It was 11:25 AM and I set my watch for 4:30 PM.

Me: Lets roll.

We exit the building and fly cross the street below the view of the window of Lynn Sr.'s office and land on the sidewalk. We see an unexpected surprise. It was Bobby, Eddy and Ronnie Anne.

Me: Hey Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Eddy!

Bobby: J.D. amigo! What's up?

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-o's.

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne.

Eddy: J-Train! What's happening?

Me: We were just heading over to Mr. Lynn's office for a little laser tag payback time for Lincoln not going on Take Your Daughter To Work Day.

Ronnie Anne: I love Laser Tag!

Bobby: That's cool! I work at that arcade behind you.

We look behind us and we see an arcade.

Varie: That is really coincidental.

Me: Is it your day off today?

Bobby: It sure is.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby now has so much free time because he doesn't text Lori too much after work.

Varie: That's cool.

Lincoln: Yeah. You want to come with us guys?

Ronnie Anne: I would like that Lame-o.

Eddy: If Luan is there than it would be perfect. I bought a jawbreaker for her at the candy store at the mall and I wanted to give it to her.

Me: She'll love it. Lets go.

We go inside the building and take the elevator to the 2nd floor.

Me: This is gonna be good.

The elevator opened up and we go to the door and see the girls and Lynn Sr. having fun.

Me: Ready? One... Two... Three!

We open the door and stand ready.

Me: (Imitating Arnold Schwarzeneggar) It's showtime!

Varie: Laser tag style!

Bobby: Hey babe.

Lori: Bobby Boo Boo Bear!

Luan: Hey Eddy!

Eddy: Hey Luan! Got you a present. [Takes the jawbreaker the size of a basketball and throws it to her and she catches it]

Luan: Oh wow! These Jawbreakers are huge! Thank you!

Eddy: You're welcome my Angel of Comedy!

Laney: Lincoln! [Runs over and hugs him] It's never fun without you big brother!

Lincoln: I know Laney. You can be on our team. [Hands her a laser tag blaster]

Laney: Thanks Lincoln. Lets get them!

Me: Lets. Attack!

We fire our lasers and the girls are dodging the beams and laughing with so much fun and joy.

Me and Varie were using old ambush style tactics and hiding behind the cubicle walls and getting the drop on Lori, Leni, Luna, Gabrielle, Lynn, Shannon, Linka, and Penny. Eddy was having trouble getting a clear shot at Lana and Lola.

Eddy: I can't get a clear shot.

Laney: Here Eddy. [Spins her new Magisword Bracelet and pulls out a Magisword]

Announcer: BAT WING MAGISWORD!

This Magisword looked like a bat wing and Laney fired a beam of light at Eddy and he sprouted Bat Wings.

Eddy: What the!? [Sees the wings] I have Bat Wings!?

Luan: Eddy you look incredible with Bat Wings!

Eddy: I kinda do don't I? This reminds me of that time we were playing Truth or Dare and Ed dared me to do a stupid dare by having me Sprout the Wings of a Bat and Stomp Like a Zombie while whistling "Row Row Row Your Boat" through a carwash.

Luan: (Laughs) That is a very crazy dare.

Eddy: Yeah. But I see what Laney wants me to do.

Eddy flew above the cubicles and did a flanking maneuver by firing lasers at the girls from above.

Luan: All right Eddy! [To Laney] Are you into Magiswords now Laney?

Laney: Yeah. Lana got me into it.

Luan: I can tell.

Eddy lands back down by Luan.

Eddy: BATS All for them. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Eddy! You were BATTASTIC! (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Eddy: (Laughs) I get it. Thank for the wings Laney.

Laney: You're welcome Eddy. Those wings are permanent though. But you can sprout them and hide them at will.

Eddy: Cool!

Eddy hid the wings and continued firing with Luan.

Me, Lily and Lynn Sr. were firing at Lori and Bobby.

Me: Take this Bobby! [Fires a laser beam and it misses Bobby]

Bobby: Nice try amigo! [Fires 2 shots at J.D.]

Lily: I got this. [Spreads her wings and flies over them and fires shots at Bobby and Lori]

Me: Nice Flanking Maneuver Lily!

Lynn Sr.: All right Lily! [to Me] So J.D. what made you want to bring Lincoln, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Eddy here?

Me: Lincoln was getting bored over at the dentist and we saw how much fun you all were having here. So we decided to bring some fun over here as...

Lynn Sr.: As payback for not taking Lincoln on Take Your Daughter To Work Day?

Me: You hit the nail right on the head Mr. Lynn. [Fires at Ronnie Anne]

Lynn Sr.: Oh man. [To Lincoln] Son I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me. I wanted to but I couldn't.

Lincoln: That's alright dad. Mom made today Take Your Son To Work Day at the dentist.

Me: We saw your office across the street from the Dentist and it made the trip with Ms. Rita boring. We ran into Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Eddy on our way here.

Lynn Sr.: That's cool. Well you all made this day so much fun!

Me: Happy to provide Mr. Lynn. [Fires at Lori]

Lincoln: We're gonna get you guys! [Fires at Bobby]

Me: Not today buddy! [Fires at Lincoln]

Lily landed by me and Lynn Sr.

Lily: I'm going after Lola & Lana.

Me: Okay. Be careful Lily.

Lily: I will. Linka! Come with me!

Linka: You got it Lily.

Linka spread her wings and she and Lily flew over the cubicles for an aerial attack.

Back at the Dentist's office, Rita and Dr. Feinstein were watching the laser tag war. Small lights were flickering in the windows of Lynn Sr.'s office.

Rita: They sure are having fun over there.

Dr. Feinstein: They sure are. You know what Rita how about you go over there and have some fun too? I'll take over for your shift today.

Rita: (Gracious) Thank you Doctor.

Dr. Feinstein: You're welcome. Go kick some butt.

Rita: I will.

Rita dons a commando style uniform and she had a laser tag blaster of her own.

Rita: It's time to kick some butt!

Rita ran over there and got to the entrance of the office building.

The battle was intense as Lily and Linka flew over where Lana & Lola were and fired from above.

Linka: Hey Princess and Dirtpool! Up here!

Lily and Linka fired multiple lasers and Lola & Lana hid under a workers desk.

Lana: [To a worker] Sorry sir.

Worker: That's all right. You guys are all having alot of fun. Go get them!

Lola: With pleasure. [To Linka and Lily] SAY YOUR PRAYERS LINKA AND LILY!

Lana & Lola roared and spread their wings and flew after them.

Linka: They are on our tails!

Varie spread her wings and flew after Lana & Lola.

Varie: I'm on them Linka. Hold on.

Varie fires her laser and Lana and Lola went down.

Linka: Thanks Varie.

Lana: This is so much fun sis!

Lola: Yeah!

Back with Me and Lynn Sr.

Me: This is like fighting in a science fiction war movie!

Lynn Sr.: It sure is.

Riley suddenly entangled us in vines and she, Luna and Haiku were pointing their laser blasters at us.

Me: Nice sneak attack you three.

Riley: Thank you

Luna: Thanks dudes.

Haiku: Say your prayers.

?: I think not! [Fires lasers at Riley, Luna and Haiku]

They went down and the vines let us go and we saw Rita ready to fight.

Me: Ms. Rita? Wow! Great shooting!

Rita: Thank you J.D.

Lynn Sr.: You got off work early?

Rita: Dr. Feinstein gave me the rest of the day off so I can have fun with you all.

Me: That was nice of him and you look awesome in a Commando Uniform Ms. Rita.

Rita: Thank you J.D. Now Lets get them!

Me: With Pleasure. [Fires more shots]

Rita was using Parkour and jumping all over the place and moving fast and firing multiple shots.

Laney: Woo-hoo! Go Mom!

Lynn: Mom has some nice and sick moves!

Leni: Is she starting to get sick?

Lisa: No Leni. It means that her speed and arcobatic movements are fast and amazing.

Leni: Oh yeah.

Matilda: I agree. Her moves are fast and swift.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Indubitably.

Carol: They are awesome.

Rita was overpowering the competition and she won.

6:00 PM.

We all were back at the house eating dinner. We were having an Indian Curry Feast.

Lana: J.D. you made this the best Take Your Daughter To Work Day Ever!

Everyone agreed.

Me: We're glad we could help Lana.

Lola: Where's Aylene? How come she didn't come?

Varie: She's sick and is staying at home.

Laney: That stinks but we all had lots of fun.

Lisa: Yes indeed. Thank you for making this a fun experience for all of us 2nd big brother unit.

Me: You're welcome Lisa.

Lucy: I agree. Also Eddy, those bat wings you have are really cool.

Eddy: Thanks Lucy. Laney gave them to me with the Bat Wing Magisword. It reminded me of a dare you gave me a while back Ed.

Edd: I remember that. I told Ed to do a more reasonable dare.

Ed: Yep. I dared Eddy to be Double D.

Me: The Swap Dare. Let me guess, Double D, you dared Ed to be Eddy and Eddy, you dared Double D to be Ed.

Eddy: That's right.

Edd: That's correct.

Varie: We're your imitations that good?

Me: Can we hear them?

Eddy: Sure. [Imitating Edd] Please Eddy. You're invading my personal space.

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughing) That was really good Eddy.

Luan: (Laughing) That's good Eddy.

Varie: That was really good. How about you Ed?

Ed: Let me see here. [Pushes his eyes closer] [Imitating Eddy] I have caused discomfort cause I'm Eddy! (Laughs like him)

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughing Hysterically) Oh gosh Ed! That is too funny!

Lincoln: (Laughing) That was really funny!

Lori: You guys crack us up!

Laney: What about you Double D?

Edd: Okay. [Pulls his face and his eyes are further apart] [Imitating Ed] Buttered Toast!

We all laugh hysterically.

Me: (Laughing Hysterically) Oh that was so funny! You're killing us!

Varie: (Laughing) That was hilarious!

Linka: (Laughing) That was funny!

Luan: That was funny!

Anastasia: That was hysterical!

Me: I'm guessing you guys took the dare too far after that.

Eddy: Yep. Kevin beat me up in Double D's room.

Edd: Sarah thought I was Ed and made me clean his room. I landed in a tub of Gravy in Ed's bathroom.

Lori: EW! A tub of Gravy? That's gross.

Lola: I agree with you Lori.

Ed: I had some weird habits before the Vengeance Express.

Laney: That's unusual.

Sarah: It was weird.

Ed: Jonny dared me for a quarter. I was to be Plank and Plank was to be Eddy.

Me: Weird. But were you a good Plank, Ed?

Ed: I was.

Varie: Talk about a huge case of mistaken identity.

Edd: I agree Varie.

Lisa: That was a very elaborate dare you all put on.

Eddy: Yeah. Truth or Dare may be one of my favorite games but we took it way too far back then.

Me: These things happen Eddy.

Varie: Yeah. It's normal in the developing mind.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Sailor Saturn: I agree. But we all had lots of fun.

Varie: We sure did.

Lynn: And worked up a good sweat.

Me: You said it.

Laney: This was all really fun for us.

Anastasia: I agree.

Shannon: Me too.

Jessie: It sounds like it.

We all ate our dinner and got ready for bed.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I've had this one on my mind for a little while. I got the idea for the Laser Tag war at Lynn Sr.'s office from my books that I write at home. I wanted to include Ms. Rita in the battle and have her demonstrate some of her sports skills. The episode of Ed, Edd N Eddy we were talking about was "Mirror Mirror On The Ed". One of my favorites. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	87. Mall of Duty

[The Rip Hardcore show is on; he is leaping through the trees]

 **Rip:** "Now, remember, Rippers, if you want to hunt down critters, use the four D's: Droppings, Disturbances, Dens and Diet." [comes across a pile of poop and smells it] "Mmm...emu droppings. And it's still warm. With a little luck and my tracking bandanna..." [puts on said bandanna] "...I'll be eating emu stew in no time." [howls]

[It's revealed that Me, Varie, Lincoln & Linka and the younger sisters are watching it]

 **Lola:** "Ew! Who is this poop sniffing weirdo?"

 **Lincoln:** "Rip Hardcore is not a weirdo, Lola. He happens to be the world's leading expert in wilderness survival." [holds up his book with such a title] "And a pretty cool guy to boot."

Me: He is a great survivalist and he knows everything about survival. It was thanks to him that my family survived being stranded on a remote island 6 years ago.

Lana: You and your family were stuck on a remote island?

Laney: Wow!

Me: Yep. We were on a cruise in Indonesia and a Tsunami capsized our boat and Me, my mom and dad were stuck there for 7 weeks and it was a nightmare I never want to have again. It was thanks to everything I learned from Rip Hardcore that we survived.

Linka: Wow! That's incredible!

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Lily: That is an adventure all on its own.

Varie: No kidding.

Lola: "That sounded like an intense challenge."

Penny: I'm glad you're all okay.

Anastasia: Me too.

Me: Thanks guys.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Lynn Jr., let's go! You're late for Rugby!"

[Lynn comes down the stairs in her Rugby gear]

 **Lynn:** "Think fast, Dad!" [chucks her ball at her dad] "AWOO!" [runs to the car]

 **Rita:** "Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Gabrielle, Luan, hurry up! The school Open House started five minutes ago! Ugh, these kids. Where are they?"

[Vanzilla honks and it's revealed that the aforementioned daughters are already in; Lori waves to her mom]

 **Rita:** "Oh. They're waiting for me."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Thanks for helping Lincoln take care of the younger kids today, J.D. You're really helping us out of a jam."

Me: No problem Mr. Lynn. I would help Lincoln watch over everyone here like they are my own.

Varie: Me too.

 **Rita:** [looks at her watch] "We'll be back by 5:00. We are proud of you all for being so responsible."

[The parents leave and a commercial comes on a second later]

 **Rip:** "Hey there, Rippers. My Hardcore Mall Tour is coming to a mall near you. Today..."

 **Robotic voiceover:** "Saturday."

 **Rip:** "...I'll be signing copies of my new survival guide at..."

 **Robotic voiceover:** "The Royal Woods Mall."

 **Lincoln:** [gasps] Rip is at the Royal Woods Mall today?

Me: Awesome!

Lincoln: I gotta go get my book signed!

Me: Yeah, Lets go.

Laney: But Lincoln, We need to be here and you have to watch us.

Lincoln: No worries Lanes. If we're home by 5:00, they'll never have to know. [to his younger sisters] Who wants to go to the mall?"

Laney: I've got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

[The mall; we are all waiting in line]

 **Lana:** "Ugh. Lincoln, this is lame. Can't we go do something fun?"

 **Lincoln:** "Right after we wait in this really short line to get Rip's autograph."

 **Lucy:** "Is the really short line at the end of this really long line?"

[Pan-out to show the ridiculous length of the line]

Me: This line is REALLY long.

Laney: Maybe we can do something to pass the time.

Varie: Good thinking.

 **Lincoln:** "How about we play a game? I Spy. I'll go first. I spy..."

 **Lisa:** "Someone who is not keeping his sisters intellectually stimulated."

 **Tough guy:** [laughs] "Burn."

Me: Shut up!

[Lincoln glares at him]

 **Lincoln:** "How about 20 Questions? Lola, you first. Person, place, or thing?"

 **Lola:** "Person."

 **Lincoln:** [covering his baby sisters ears] "Alive or dead?"

 **Lola:** [looks at her brother, observingly] "Alive...for now. But he's pushing his luck!"

Varie: Lola! That's not nice.

Lola: Sorry.

 **Lincoln:** "Okay..." [takes out his yo-yo] "...how about we take a trip around the world?" [twirls it around and slips it right on the tough guy's eye] "Oh. Sorry." [takes his yo-yo back]

 **Lucy:** "Lincoln, you've tortured us long enough. We're leaving."

[The younger sisters sans Lily prepare to leave]

 **Lincoln:** [stops them] "No, wait!"

 **Flip:** "Flippees for sale! Buy one, get a second one at the exact same price!"

Laney: Flip. Why can't he ever learn?

Me: Some people are just like that.

[Lincoln goes to the Flippee stand and gets some for his sisters]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay..." [hands two to Lola and Lana] "...you two get raspberry..." [gives two to Lisa and Lily] "...you two get lime..." [gives one to Lucy] "...you get black grape..." [gives one to Laney] "You get cherry." [Gives three to me, Varie and Anastasia] "J.D. gets blue raspberry, Varie gets blueberry and Anastasia gets grape." [Gives one to Linka] "You get Orange" [gives one to the big guy] "...and a lemon Flippee for the good-natured gentleman in back of us."

Me: Thanks Lincoln. Blue raspberry is my favorite.

Varie: Blueberry is good.

[The guy takes a sip, but...]

 **Tough guy:** "This isn't lemon. It's banana."

 **Lincoln:** "Well, who doesn't love banana?"

 **Tough guy:** [breaks out in hives] "People who have banana allergies!"

Me: Sorry we didn't know.

Varie: Lincoln you should've checked.

Lincoln: Sorry.

Laney: Don't worry sir. [Reaches into her backpack] I think I have an epipen in here somewhere... [Finds three epipens] Um. I don't think I have one for banana... Sorry.

Me: I got this Laney. [Chants an Incantation] **Vestiga Piyona Serrisa!**

Rainbow light fired from my hands and it hit the tough guy and cured him.

Tough Guy: Hey that was awesome! I'm all cured! Thanks kid.

Me: No problem sir.

 **Lana:** "I finished my Flippee! I gotta pee."

 **Lucy:** "Me too."

 **Lola:** "Me three!"

 **Lisa:** "Uh, I, too, need to see a man about a horse."

Lincoln: Uh, Laney? Can you hold our spot?

Laney: Sorry, I can't. I finished mine too...

 **Lincoln:** [frantically thinking] "Uh...um..." [to the big guy] "Can you save our place while we take them to the bathroom? Please?"

 **Tough guy:** "Sure, kid. No problem."

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks. Let's go."

[They all rush to the bathroom]

* * *

[They come back]

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks again."

Tough Guy: No problem kid.

 **Lincoln:** "I'm really sorry about that."

 **Tough guy:** "It's all right."

Laney gives the tough guy a lotion.

Laney: Here. This should treat the hives.

Tough Guy: Thank you.

 **Lady:** [coming by with her signed book] "Oh, yes! That two-hour wait was so worth it!" [howls]

 **Scoots:** "Two hours? Rip's my BAE, but nobody keeps Scoots waiting. I'm getting a soft pretzel." [drives off]

Linka: This is insane!

Me: I know.

Varie: I hope we get this done soon.

 **Lucy:** "Forget it, Lincoln. We're done with this line."

[The train ride toots its horn, catching Lincoln's attention]

 **Lincoln:** "Yes you are!"

[The little sisters are now in the train]

 **Lincoln:** "All aboard!" [gets out a quarter] "It's my treat." [puts it in the slot and the ride starts]

 **Lola:** "Lincoln, we're bored."

Lily: I love trains.

 **Lincoln:** [warily] "Of course you're bored. You aren't wearing your conductor hats!" [gives them each a hat which only Lily likes]

 **Lola:** "This is unsanitary."

 **Lisa:** [sarcastic] "Oh, yes. This makes all the difference."

 **Lincoln:** "Then let's go for the 20-ride special!" [puts all his quarters in the slot, causing it to shake a little]

Laney: Uh, Lincoln? Are you sure it's a good idea to put all those quarters in?

Lincoln: Of course it is Laney. And besides, you'll be there to watch over them. Later! [Runs back to the long line]

Laney: [Crosses her arms; sarcasstically] Oh wow. You're doing a great job being responsible, Lincoln. [She then notices the train getting faster]

Sisters: Wooooaah!

Laney: Uh oh! Hang on guys! [Holds on to a part of the train as it goes faster] Uhhh! I knew this was a bad idea! Okay, stay calm! I'll get you all out of here! Just remain seated while I find the- [She then smashes into the meter and everything goes black]

[Cuts to Me, Varie, Lincoln and Linka in the long line at the bookstore and we wait a while till we're next] "Yes! we're next!" [to his sisters still on the train] "Hang tight, guys! I'll be right back!" [goes in nervously]

 **Rip:** "How's it going, guys?" [gets no response from Lincoln] "I, uh, see you've got a copy of my book there. Would you like me to sign it?" [still no response] "I'll just take that." [takes Lincoln's book and signs **Your mate, Rip Hardcore** in it and gives it back] "Rippin' to meet ya."

Me: It's a great pleasure to meet you Rip. I'm J.D. Knudson and I am one of your biggest fans. It was thanks to everything I learned from your survival skills that I was able to help my family survive on an uncharted island for 7 weeks 6 years ago.

Rip: (Shakes my hand) Way to go J.D. I'm proud of you. You have the making of a great survivalist.

Me: Thanks Rip.

[Lincoln scuttles out of the book store, and we follow him regains his nerves, and looks at his watch]

 **Lincoln:** "Now we just gotta grab our sisters and get home."

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Varie: Yeah I sense it too.

Lincoln: [goes back to the train ride] "Okay, guys, now we can do whatever you..." [sees the train is gone] "Where'd they go?"

Me: The train is gone! [Sees Laney on the floor groaning] Laney!

We run over to her.

Varie: She's gonna be okay. Laney, are you alright?

Laney: [Woozy] Woah man... I had the strangest dream. I was on a speeding train with seven kids...

Lincoln: The kids! Laney, what happened?

Laney: [Confused] Laney? Who's Laney?

Linka: What are you talking about? You're Laney.

Laney: [Still confused] I'm sorry guys. You must me confused for someone else.

Me: Oh man. I've seen this before. Laney has amnesia.

Varie: I know this all too well.

Me: Laney do you remember who I am? I'm J.D. Knudson. You got plant powers because of the Diamond of Gaia in Grand Venture State Park.

Laney: Plant powers? How could I have gotten... [She remembers and gasps] J.D.! [Hugs me] I remember now! I do have plant powers because of that! And Varie! We met at the park after that!

Varie: That's right.

Lincoln: Laney, Where are the other siblings?

Laney: Umm... Are you lost or something? [Rubs her head] Oh, my Head! [We notice the big red bruise on her forehead]

Me: Oh man! That must've really hurt!

Varie: That is a nasty bruise!

Lincoln: [Shocked] You do have amnesia! Oh, what have I done!? [panicking] Okay! Okay! No problem! [Looks at his watch] We still have an hour and a half to fix this! Okay, Laney. You have to remember, It's me. Lincoln.

Laney: Lincoln? What kind of parents name their son after some dead president?

Lincoln: Oh I am so dead.

Linka: These things take time Lincoln. Laney's memory will recover.

Lincoln: [keeps calm] "You're right Linka. Don't panic. Just follow the wheel marks." [follows them, but bumps into a janitor who is cleaning the floor with a floor sweeper] "How am I ever going to track them down?"

Me: That's it! [Looks in the book] Lets see here. " **How to purify urine...how to build a fire with toenails...** Ah! " **How to track animals in the wild**." With a little luck, my tracking bandanna, and the Four D's, we'll find your sisters in no time."

Laney: Sister's? I have sisters?

Lincoln: Yes Laney. 10 of them. All girls and I'm the only boy.

Laney: Only boy? How does that... [She Remembers something and gasps] Lincoln! [Hugs Him] I remember now! I do have a brother!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Laney: And I have 10 sisters!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Laney: And you're completely irresponsible.

Lincoln: [less happy] Yeah... But we're gonna fix this!

Me: We will help you remember!

Linka: Laney do you remember me? My name is Linka. I came here from a dimension where I had 11 brothers.

Laney: I don't remember seeing... [She remembers something and gasps] Linka! [Hugs her] I remember! You are my 12th sister!

Linka: I'm glad Laney.

Lincoln: [howls and begins the search] "Disturbances, dens, diet..." [notices something] "Oh! Droppings." [dips a half-eaten corn dog in the droppings and it disintegrates] "Just as I suspected: Lisa's chemicals. She can't be far."

Laney: [Still Amnesiac] Lisa? Is she one of my sisters you're talking about?

Lincoln: Yes. Remember? She's the genius one. Always making chemicals and inventions and solves complex math equations.

Varie: That's right and she's inventing new things that will benefit all of humanity.

Laney: Wow. She sounds like a University Professor. Are you sure she's my sister.

Lincoln: Trust me. [The trail leads us to the appliance store that a ton of people flee in terror screaming, revealing a robot created by none other than Lisa]

 **Lisa:** "Greetings friends, brother and sisters. The devices in this store were highly inefficient. They only performed one task each. So I combined them into one appliance that can do anything."

Me: Awesome robot Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you.

 **Appliance Robot:** [showing some demos] "CRUSHED ICE? PRESSED SHIRT?"

Laney: Speaking of ice. Do you think I can have some? My head is pounding... [rubs her head. Lisa then notices her bruise]

Lisa: Hmm. You seem to be suffering severe head trauma Laney. Luckily my robot is also programmed for first aid. [Lisa's robot shows some bandages]

Appliance Robot: BANDAGE? GAUZE?

Laney: Uh. I still don't see how she's my sister.

Lincoln: [To Lisa] Shes got amnesia.

Me: We're trying to help her remember everything.

Lisa: I see. Then again that probably happened because of your irresponsibility. Laney, might I recommend you take some thiamin? It's a common vitamin that can help treat retrograde amnesia.

Laney: Retrograde amnesia?

Lisa: Indeed. It's very common for people to have this and not remember anything prior to their injury.

Laney: [Confused] I can't seem to understand all that... [Gasps and realizes] Science talk! Lisa! Now I remember! [Hugs Lisa] Where would I be without that big brain of yours?

Lisa: I can dream can't I?

Me: Our little scientist does it again.

Varie: You said it.

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, that's enough of that. Where are the others?"

 **Lisa:** "I am uncertain. I was ejected from the train when we took a sharp turn at the sofa store. It was clearly overstimulated by the excessive quarters you fed it."

Me: That was kinda stupid Lincoln. Sorry.

 **Lincoln:** "No, I deserve it. Come on! We have to find them!" [takes Lisa and Laney and moves out; finds another D] "Oh! Disturbances."

 **Lisa:** "What are you babbling about?"

 **Lincoln:** "Rip says..." [he quotes as a picture of Rip appears in the corner of the screen] "...you can tell if an animal has been around by a disturbance in the environment. Look!"

[They look at a clothing store and find one mannequin wearing a gothic style outfit accompanied by a familiar spooky fanfare]

Laney: Ugh... Creepy. Who'd put that on display?

 **Lincoln and Lisa:** "Lucy."

Me: This has Lucy written all over it.

Varie: Yep.

Laney: Lucy?

Lincoln: Yeah. She's the creepy one.

Linka: She's into Vampires and everything dark.

Laney: I see that...

[Lucy is giving Flip a fortune]

 **Flip:** "Alright, little psychic girl, give me some good news."

 **Lucy:** [looking into her crystal ball] "Ohmmmm...your business will soon make a big splash."

 **Lincoln:** [grabs her] "Sorry, folks, no more fortunes today."

 **Flip:** "Sweet! A great fortune, and I don't have to pay!" [drinks his Flippee]

Me: Flip you need a big vacation.

Laney: [Looks at Lucy oddly] So... You're my sister huh?

Lincoln: [to Lucy] She's got amnesia.

Lucy: Sigh... Of course. We're all victims of memory, constantly fading away. Like our existences mean nothing more than figments of imagination.

Laney: [Down] Wow... that sounds. [realizes again] Depressing! [Hugs Lucy] Lucy! It is you! [feels awkward as Lucy just stares at her] Um... maybe I should stop with the hugging...

 **Lincoln:** "Perfect! We're one step closer to fixing everything. But we still need to find all my sisters. Hmm... No droppings, no disturbances..." [stops] "Wait a minute. Den! Rip says..." [Rip square appears again] "...you can track a creature by finding its natural habitat."

[Rip gives Lincoln a thumbs up and they notice the Princess Palace]

 **Me, Varie, Lincoln, Linka, Lisa and Lucy:** "Lola."

Laney: Lola?

Lucy: I think the princess castle should be explanation enough.

Me: Yeah.

[They go inside and find a bunch of kids looking at Lola who is sitting on a throne]

Me: Our little princess is now a queen.

 **Lincoln:** "Lola, playtime's over. We gotta go."

 **Lola:** "That's no way to speak to your queen! Send him to the dungeon!"

Laney: [Remembers] Oh yeah... now it's coming back to me.

[The other kids get ready to attack Lincoln]

 **Lincoln:** "Lola, wait! I just came to tell you, uh...there's another queen outside who says she's more powerful than you."

 **Lola:** "What? Well, I'll have her head!"

[They charge out of the store and find nothing]

 **Lola:** "There's no one here. You lied! Well played, sir."

Laney: I just wish I can forget how much of a brat she is...

Lola: Brat!?

Me: Lola don't hurt her. She has amnesia.

Lola: Bah! I bet she's just pretending so she can get out of paying Luna that 20 bucks she owes her.

Varie: No she's not Lola. She hit her head bad and she can't remember anything. We're helping her remember.

Laney: [scratches her head in confusion] Are you sure I even belong in this family? You guys are crazy!

 **Lincoln:** "Trust me. You get used to it. Let's move out."

[We all follow while Lola stops]

 **Lola:** [to her subjects] "Take care of my kingdom!" [leaves]

[We continue and Lincoln finds some bones]

 **Lincoln:** "Aha! I found another D: Diet!"

 **Lucy:** "Lincoln, that's not human food."

 **Lincoln:** "It is if the human is..."

[We all notice they're right by the pet shop]

 **Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy, and Lola:** "Lana."

Laney: Do I even have to ask about this one?

Me: I had a feeling Lana would be here at the Pet Shop. I hope she's not eating dog biscuits again. [Shudders]

Varie: Me too.

Linka: Blech! That was horrible!

[Me and Lincoln enter and we find Lana in a duck pen]

Me: (Laughs) Lana. You are so funny.

 **Lincoln:** "Lana, out. Let's go."

 **Lana:** "No can do guys. I gotta keep these duck eggs warm."

[The eggs hatch into ducklings; Lana comes out of the pen]

 **Lincoln:** [shakes her hand] "Congratulations."

Me: Way to go Lana.

Laney: Awww! they're so cute! You really have a thing for animals don't you Lana? [Gasps as she remembers again] Lana! I forgot how much you love animals!

Lana: What's up with Laney?

Me: She has amnesia and we're trying to help her remember.

Lana: How did that happen?

Lincoln: It was all my fault. I sped up that train with all those quarters and made it go fast. I'm so sorry I caused all this. I should've watched out for you guys more and I'm so sorry.

Lisa, Lucy and Lola came in and forgave Lincoln.

Lana: Aw we forgive you Lincoln.

Lola: It's okay Linky.

Lucy: We forgive you.

Me: Lincoln I know how much you wanted to get that autograph from Rip and I know it meant alot to you but you have to know that family is always important. Plus we can learn from our past mistakes and make sure that we never do them again.

Varie: That's right.

Laney: Wow Lincoln. That's great accepting responsibility for your actions like that. [Remembers for one last time] I remember everything! Well, at least what happened today. Thanks Lincoln. I guess you can be responsible.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

[They leave and the ducks come out of their pen]

Me: Okay, lets find Lily, Anastasia and Penny and we can go home.

 **Lincoln:** [looking at his watch] "Right, we still have time to get home before Mom and Dad."

Lily: Here we are guys.

We see Lily and Penny over at a nearby clothing store and they had lots of bags of clothes.

Varie: Thank goodness you're both safe.

Lily: Yeah. We jumped out of the train before it crashed into that stand over there. [Points to Flips Smoothie stand in the nearby fountain]

Penny: It was great to fly with Lily.

Me: Good thinking. Laney has amnesia and we're trying to help her remember everything.

Lily: Oh man. I've seen that happen before with someone else. I helped her with it.

Varie: Good for you Lily.

Me: Where's Anastasia?

Penny: She's over at the food court.

Varie: That's good.

Me: That's a lot of clothes you have.

Lily: Yeah. They're for Lori, Carol and Leni. I figured they could use some new clothes to go with their old ones.

Me: Cool.

 **Lincoln:** "Let's go home."

Linka: Yeah. Lets.

[They get ready to leave]

 **Appliance Robot:** "May I come with?"

 **Lisa:** "Negatory. Your services are needed more here than in my home. This mall requires a thorough clean-up. Make me proud."

[She leaves and the robot gets to work]

* * *

As soon as we all got home, we got to work on regaining Laney's memory. It wasn't before long until everything was back to normal as if the whole mall episode never happened.

[Back home, we are doing what we did before we left as if nothing happened. Laney holds an ice pack on her head. I am reading a book on space, Varie is reading a book on medicine and cures. Lucy is reading a book, Lola, Lincoln & Linka are watching TV and Lisa, Anastasia, Lana, Penny and Lily are playing a board game.

Me: I'm glad you're okay Laney.

Laney: Me too.

Lincoln: Again Laney, I'm sorry that my irresponsibility caused you to lose your memory.

Laney: That's okay Lincoln. Today you proved that you can be a responsible brother after all. Well, in your own weird way. But I still like my way better. No one gets hurt that way.

Me: Trust me Laney. Amnesia is no pretty picnic. It even happened to me.

Laney: Really? How?

Me: It was 4 years ago. I was in gym class doing a daredevil gymnastics move and I hit my head on a metal bar. I woke up in the hospital and my mom and dad were by my bedside. I couldn't remember anything. I had total amnesia. I couldn't remember who I am, where I came from, where I was, anything. I was a blank person. A shadow walking in a world I did not remember at all. The doctor's thought I was never gonna get my memory back. But then as I was coming out of the movie theater with mom and dad I saw a man being robbed at knifepoint and I confronted him. This gave enough time for the man to escape but the robber punched me in the head. He knocked me down, but surprisingly my memories returned to me and I remembered everything again. I got up and I knocked the robber out and tied him up and I was back to my old self again.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Linka: I agree.

Lisa: Memories can sometimes be restored in patients with amnesia after a second blow to the cranial area.

Varie: Yes. I've seen it happen.

[Their parents and older sisters return]

 **Rita:** "Hey, guys. We're home."

Me: How was the school open house Ms. Rita?

Rita: It was great J.D. Thank you.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you for looking out for everyone J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: We got you something.

Lynn Sr. handed me a special necklace that was in the shape of a dragon and it had 3 red stones on it.

Me: Mr. Lynn it's beautiful and I love dragons.

 **Rita:** "A little thank you for helping us out today. It's so great that we can count on you."

Lincoln: Actually we have something to tell you. The truth is...

 **Lana:** [shuts him up] "He let us jump on the bed."

 **Lucy:** "But only because we kept bugging him."

 **Lisa:** "Lincoln was a top-rate babysitter."

Anastasia: Yes he is.

Laney: And might I add, very responsible.

 **Lola:** "I give him a 9 out of 10."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [chuckles] "I think we can live with that."

[The parents leave]

 **Lincoln:** "What'd ya do that for?"

 **Lana:** "That was my little thank you for letting us keep the ducklings."

 **Lincoln:** [aghast] "Wait, what?!"

[Lucy, Lola, and Lisa each hold up a duckling, showing that they came with them and mama Lana]

Laney: Yay! New pets!

Me: I'll have Double D build a special duck pond in the backyard.

Varie: Perfect.

Lily: They are so cute!

THE END

Another Fanfiction done.

I wanted to do this episode for a little while. When Kinghammer wrote that Laney got amnesia because of Lincoln's irresponsibility that sure surprised me. I found it to be a great version of this. This one was quite a challenge for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	88. A Town of Ghosts

It starts out with me in my room. I am looking up some news reports on my computer when I spot one in particular.

Me: This is unusual. "Vlad Masters An Outcast, The former mayor of Amity Park is now the most hated man in the world because of his crimes against the country and his attempts to sow discord and destruction. New evidence points that he had acquired all his wealth and fortune with his Ghost Powers." Ghost Powers!? That's unusual. "Vlad Masters is now wanted for all of his crimes and a bounty of $750 Billion is on his head. He is considered to be armed and extremely dangerous. He can shoot Lasers, Replicate himself, form shields, go intangible, fly, and is believed to have many powers. He is the most dangerous enemy of world famous hero Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom and has been known to be charismatic, charming and a master manipulator." Lucy would like this.

I close my computer and take it with me as I slide down a black slide to Lucy's crypt room. I have slides set up for each of the Loud Siblings in each of their favorite colors and they go into their room. 1 for each sibling. I arrive in Lucy's room and knock on her coffin.

Lucy: Yes?

Me: Sorry to bother you Lucy, but I want to ask you something.

Lucy opened the coffin and rose up like Dracula.

Lucy: What's up J.D. my 2nd brother?

Me: Have you ever heard of a man named Vlad Masters?

Lucy became angry.

Lucy: Where did you hear that name!?

Me: I found it on a news report on my laptop and I wanted to see if you know about him. Here. [I open my laptop and Lucy looks at what I found out]

Lucy: Gasp! I'm glad Vlad is now an ostracized monster.

Me: It sounds like you have a personal vendetta against him.

Lucy: Yes I do. It was before you came here J.D. When I got word about Vlad's dictatorship I made it my mission to hunt him down and destroy him by any means necessary. You see, I love my ghost friends but I am also a hunter of Evil Ghosts.

Me: You're a ghost hunter?

Lucy: Yes. Come with me.

Lucy led me to a wall and she opened a hidden panel and it had a code panel. She typed in a code and the wall opened up and we went into a room with all sorts of high tech weapons and technology.

Me: Woah! What is all this stuff?

Lucy: This is all my ghost hunting equipment. I am a member of an organization called S.H.E.G.

Me: S.H.E.G.?

Lucy: It stands for the **S** ociety of **H** unters of **E** vil **G** hosts. We are an organization of bounty hunters and our mission is the go after the most evil of ghosts and turn them in for the biggest bounties.

Me: Wow. That sounds very profitable.

Lucy: It is. But our biggest bounty that we have yet to collect is that of Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius.

Me: Wow!

Lucy showed me a room of all her greatest catches.

Lucy: These are all the ghosts we caught. They are all jars of ectoplasm. Do you recognize any of them?

Me: Hmm. These are some of the enemies of famous hero Danny Phantom. That's Nicolai Technus the ghost of science and technology.

Technus: That's right! It is I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping.

Me: You sound almost perfectly like one of my favorite actors Gilbert Gottfried. Has anyone ever told you that?

Technus: I do sound like him don't I?

Me: You sure do.

We walked on and we met another ghost.

Lucy: This is Ember McLain. She's a rock and roll ghost.

Me: I love her song Remember.

Ember: I'm glad I have a fan.

Me: I also heard that you died in a tragic house fire back in the 1970's and became a ghost.

Ember: Yes. I was supposed to go on a date with a boy to the movies but he never came and I went home so exhausted and died in that fire.

Me: That's horrible. That was over 40 years ago and I'm very sorry that happened to you.

Ember: Thanks for your sympathy. I was an unpopular high school girl that dreamed of becoming a rock star.

Me: That's a big dream. Luna wants to be a rock star like her idol Mick Swagger and she has lots of great songs.

Ember: That's what I've heard. She has really great talent. I wish I could join her band.

Me: Maybe you can. What happened to you should've never happened at all. Lucy what do you think?

Lucy: I think she's perfect for Luna.

Me: All right.

I take the jar Ember was in and smash it and she rematerialized.

Me: Ember McLain.

Ember: That's right. I'm back.

Me: Here.

I put my hand on her head and a blinding white light enveloped the room and when it faded Ember was fully resurrected.

Ember: I'm alive again! [Hugs me] Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Ember. I discovered that I have the power to bring the dead back to life. I found this out when I was helping Lincoln and Linka for their school project.

Ember: That is wicked. What year is it now?

Me: It's 2017 and a lot has changed since when you died.

Ember: I know. Lucy, I'm so sorry I caused a lot of hurt. I want to redeem myself.

Lucy: It's okay Ember. I'm glad you're on the path to redemption.

Me: Lets see more ghosts.

We walk some more and Lucy reveals a small jar.

Me: Why is this jar so small?

Lucy: This ghost is Youngblood. He's a kid ghost.

Youngblood: That's right.

Me: Are you one of those people that was killed in the Amityville Murders?

Youngblood: How did you know that?

Me: I just guessed. Actually there's a lot of kids that were killed over the centuries and their murders have never been solved.

Youngblood: That's true and yes I was killed by my brother. He killed my entire family.

Me: That's awful. It was back on November 13, 1974. Robert DeFeo Jr. killed his whole family because of drug abuse. It drove him crazy. His crimes are unforgivable. He's now spending the rest of his life in prison. All his appeals and parole hearings were denied.

Ember: I heard about that. That was awful. That was 2 years before I died.

Youngblood: Good. I hope he burns in the Netherworld. But he's still my brother and I love him.

Me: I agree with you and I'm very sorry he killed you. Are you the youngest sibling John Matthew DeFeo?

Youngblood: Yes. I am.

Ember: Weren't you 9-years old when you died?

Youngblood: Yes. I was a hyper kid. I love playing dress-up. I like pirates, cowboys, you name it.

Me: I can believe it. You have quite an adventurous imagination.

Youngblood: That's true.

Lucy: Some ghosts are not evil. There are lots of ghost that have helped Danny in the past. Like princess Dorathea. We call her Dora.

Me: I've heard about her. She wears a strange amulet that turns you into a dragon when you get angry.

Lucy: That's correct. And her brother Prince Aragon is a ruthless monster.

Me: Whoa and I love dragons and over the centuries they've been viewed as evil, ruthless, blood-thirsty monsters and Prince Aragon takes evil to a whole new level. But the real question is how do we kill a ghost like Vlad Plasmius without killing Vlad Masters?

Lucy: I have the answer for that. Follow me.

Lucy lead me and Ember to a room and pulled out some strange claw gloves.

Me: What are these?

Lucy: These are ghost gauntlets. They can be used to separate a ghostly being from a human body.

Me: Exorcisms in glove form. Nice. [puts the gloves on] Now we need to gather an army.

Over the next 18 hours we gathered up an army of ghosts. We called in Princess Dorathea, Frostbite, Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Danielle "Dani" Fenton, Valerie Grey, Jazz Fenton, Cujo, and Wulf. Varie, Aylene, Haiku, Lincoln & Linka, Laney, Lana, and Shannon wanted to join too.

Danny: So Plasmius has come back huh?

Me: Yep. It's time to take him down once and for all.

Tucker: It's truly an honor to help you J.D.

Sam: Same here.

Dani: I'm glad to help too.

Me: I know.

Lana: This is gonna be awesome!

Danny: Plasmius will pay for everything hes done and more 10 times over.

Me: Hes plagued this world for far too long.

Laney: We don't even know where he is.

Me: Actually I do. I can sense him all the way in Colorado. My old home.

Haiku: I can feel it too.

Dora: Lets get him team.

Jazz: Yeah, lets.

Ember: This is gonna be awesome!

Wulf: Jes! Ni faru ke monstro salajro!

Me: He said "Yes! Lets make that monster pay!"

Danny: I didn't know you understood Esperanto.

Me: It's an auxillary language. I studied it in the library.

Valerie: We're with you all the way J.D.

Varie: This is gonna be awesome.

Aylene: Yeah I want to put my powers to the test.

Lincoln: Okay! Operation: Get Vlad Masters/Plasmius is a go!

Linka: Yeah! Let's get him!

Danny: I'm going Ghost!

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and Dani did the same as well.

Me: Awesome!

Outside, Dora became a dragon and Wulf, Cujo, Sam and Tucker got on.

Me: Lets roll!

We all flew out to Colorado. 2 hours later we were over the San Juan Mountains near Telluride.

Me: I've always wanted to see Telluride. It's beautiful.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: We'll sightsee later.

We arrive at Vlad's beautiful mansion near Montrose.

Me: Wow! Vlad sure has a nice house. Too bad he's a monster that belongs in jail.

Lincoln: No kidding! This mansion would be perfect for my house.

Me: It sure would be. But we'll worry about that later. Lets go.

We bust in through the front door and go in. The interior was gorgeous.

Linka: He sure has a lot of nice stuff.

Varie: Yeah. No kidding.

Dora turned back into her human form.

Dora: Vlad sure knows how to live.

Desiree: He sure does.

Wulf: Vlad estas viro kun stilo. Ju pli frue ni lin jetos en malliberejon pli bone.

Me: He said "Vlad is a man with style. The sooner we throw him in jail the better"

Danny: That's right. I agree.

Cujo barks.

?: Well well well. Daniel and his friends are here.

We all see Vlad Masters standing by a door.

Me: Vlad Masters I presume?

Vlad: That's correct. You must be J.D. Knudson the famous multi-billionaire hero that saved Royal Woods from the Black Daffodil Gang.

Me: You heard right. I found out on my computer that you are wanted all over the world and you have a $750 Billion bounty on your head.

Lincoln: And We're aiming to collect it.

Laney: Yeah! So say you're prayers!

Vlad: Laney Loud. I heard you killed Chandler Henderson.

Laney: He got what he deserved just like you will.

Vlad: We'll see.

Vlad transformed into Vlad Plasmius.

Danny: I've said this a million times but you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop.

Me: Nice one Danny.

Dani: (Giggles) That is really funny.

Me: I am ready.

I put on the Ghost gloves and we fought ferociously outside.

Dora blasted him with blue fire, Wulf slashed him with his claws, Cujo bit him when he became a monster big dog, Lana froze him in ice, Shannon had ghosts fly around him and pulverized him, Aylene fired blasts of fire at him, Laney entangled him in bramble vines and crushed him, Haiku fired a wave of darkness and it formed into a murder of ravens and they pecked him, Frostbite froze him in ice, Danny and Dani fired energy blasts at him, Lucy fired black lightning at him, Sam, Tucker and Valerie fired energy beams at him, and Lincoln & Linka fired lightning at him.

Me: Good job everyone. Now it's my turn.

I plunge the gloves into Vlad and rip out his ghost self and Danny sealed the ghost half into his thermos. Vlad was now completely powerless.

Me: It's over for you Vlad.

The police arrived and arrested Vlad.

I beam Vlad's Mansions to Royal Woods and Merged our houses together. The house was now a massive super mansion.

Vlad Masters was found guilty of numerous counts of fraud, theft and robbery. He was sentenced to 753,762 years in prison without parole and was ordered to pay $4 Trillion in restitution. The $750 Billion bounty was given to the Knudson-Loud-Anderson Estate and we expanded the mansion and made it much bigger.

Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and the crew now live in one of the guest houses. Ember and Luna became best friends. Sam was happy to meet her. Wulf was now free from having to go back to Walker's prison and Dora was now free from her brother. Frostbite went back to his people, Cujo lives with Danny, Sam and Dani, and Valerie moved her father out of that apartment and into a bigger house in Royal Woods.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Done.

I wanted to do a Danny Phantom episode. I watched Danny Phantom and it was awesome. I liked all the episodes and it was hard to choose just one. But I liked Urban Jungle the most. Quite frankly I despised Vlad Masters and he was evil in its purest form. He should've never had all those powers to begin with. Martin Mull did a fantastic job voicing him from 2004 to 2007. I'm glad we defeated Vlad in my story. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.


	89. The Last of the Addams

It starts out in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson Super Estate. I was looking up stuff on my computer when I heard a huge explosion in the distance.

Me: Whoa! That was not one of Lisa's explosions. That was something else.

I look out my window in the tower and I see smoke in the distance.

Me: Something happened over there and we'd better check it out.

20 Minutes Later, me, Varie, Laney, Lily and Lana arrived at a burning mansion and put it out.

Me: I know this house. It's the Addams Family house.

Lily: The Addams Family, the creepiest family in the world?

Me: Yep.

Varie: This is sad. Lets take a look around.

We searched through the rubble of the destroyed house and found out that this was all an accident.

Varie: Boy Uncle Fester really blew this whole house up and took the whole family with it.

Laney: I know the Addams Family and Uncle Fester loved working on explosives. He must've been testing a new explosive and it backfired.

Lana: What a mess.

Me: Yeah.

Lily was walking around the destroyed house and saw someone under a plank.

Lily: We have a survivor here!

She lifted it and we ran over and it was Wednesday Addams.

Lily: Wednesday! Thank goodness.

Wednesday: Lily. I'm glad you found me.

Lily: What happened here?

Wednesday: Uncle Fester was testing out a new explosive but it went wrong and destroyed everything.

Lily: No kidding.

Laney: Looks like my suspicions were confirmed.

Wednesday: Yes Laney. They were. I am now the last of the Addams family.

Me: That's terrible. We heard the explosion all the way from our house. We're just glad you're okay.

Wednesday: Yes. I'm glad too. But I have nowhere to go.

Varie: You can live in our house now Wednesday. Lucy would love that.

Wednesday: Yes. She would.

Me: Lets see what else we can find here that's salvageable.

We search throughout the rubble and found that the bookshelf is still intact.

Me: I remember all these books. These are some cool ones. This one is my favorite.

I pull out a book called "Gone With the Wind" and open it and a huge blast of wind blows in my face. I close it and blubber.

Me: Wow. I remember that. Let me see here.

I find a book called Greed and pull it and it was a secret passage. We all go in it and down a set of stairs.

Me: I remember this. It leads to the vault.

Wednesday: Yes. It's my family's fortune.

We saw a slide and go down it and it lead into a huge tomb.

Varie: Wow. This must lead to the vault.

We fly over the water and Lily was carrying Wednesday.

We arrive at a huge safe.

Laney: This must be the vault.

Wednesday: Yes it is. I usually am not allowed down here.

Me: I believe it. From what I remember the Addams Family fortune has literally been the most coveted and most sought after fortune in the country over the decades.

Wednesday: Yes. And our family is also the most darkest and most hated family in the world.

Varie: Why's that?

Wednesday: Because we've always been persecuted for so many things we did not do and they killed us in many ways.

Lily: That is sick.

Laney: Yeah. That is evil and stupid.

Wednesday: You're telling me.

Me: Lets see here. From what I remember the combination is [turns the dial] Right 2, [Turns the dial] Left 10, [Turns the dial one last time] and Right 11.

The Vault door clicked and I opened it. We went into a room and saw lots of old stuff.

Varie: Wow. Look at all this stuff.

Wednesday: This is dads private section. He showed it to me once.

Me: Amazing. Let me see if I can find where the fortune is.

Laney: From what I remember its behind that wall over there. [Points to a bar]

Me: That's very clever.

I use my psychic powers to move the wall and we see a massive vault full of gold.

Me: Whoa! Look at all that gold!

Varie: Holy mother of all water!

Lily: Geez! That is a lot of gold.

Laney: That is a kings ransom.

Wednesday: Yes it is. I've only seen it once.

Me: It is true what they say: "The Love of Money is the Root of All Evil"

Varie: Indubitably. Let's beam all of this over to our vault.

Me: Yeah. Wednesday is now the last Addams and there's no need for it to be here anymore.

Laney: Let's also build a memorial for the Addams Family too.

Lily: Good idea Laney.

I beam all the gold into our vault and empty it all out.

Me: Never again bad people. Lets see if we can find anything else that's salvagable.

Laney: Okay.

We searched the remains of the house and found a bunch of Wednesday's possessions and many more of her family's stuff.

After we searched, we packed up all of the stuff and went back to the Knudson-Loud-Anderson house and Laney was helping Wednesday get comfortable.

Laney: Wednesday I'm so sorry about your family. But you can't keep your sadness buried.

Wednesday: I know. I miss everyone. This is the worst day ever!

Wednesday broke down crying and Laney comforted her. Lily had built a special memorial site for the Addams Family.

Wednesday was adopted into the Loud House.

It was a good time for her.

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to make a dark chapter of The Addams Family for my story. Wednesday Addams is my favorite member of the Addams Family. I know it's sad but I wanted to make this a good chapter at the end. I used to watch the 1991 movie when I was a kid and it was awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Addams Family is owned by MGM Television, David Levy, Paramount Pictures, and Orion Pictures.


	90. The Swordmistress Flies Forth

Varie was in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Aylene, Lincoln & Linka, Laney, Lisa, Lily, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Naruko were in the control room.

The Simulator Activated and Varie found herself in the Leaf during the reign of the 3rd Hokage when Kushina was in the Academy.

Varie: The Leaf was not very big back during this time. I hope I can find Kushina and help out.

Varie was at the Academy and she was looking through the window and saw a bunch of kids teasing a young Kushina.

Kid 1: Tomato! That's your new name!

Kid 2: From now on your name is Tomato!

Varie was appauled by those kids immaturity.

Varie: Some kids are so stupid.

Kushina grabbed a kid and was enraged.

Kushina: Who're you calling Tomato!? Now you listen here I hate tomatoes just as much as you ya know!

She threw the boy around like a rag doll and pulverized more boys.

Varie: Whoa! Kushina sure has an explosive temper. I got to help her out.

Hours later, Kushina was running down a forest of Cherry Blossom Trees and she was facing a genin and his little brother was one of the boys that she beat up.

Varie swooped in out of nowhere and slashed the genin apart and killed him. She looked at the boy with a nasty glare.

Varie: You'd better run unless you want to end up like him.

The boy screamed in fear and ran.

Varie: What a woose.

Varie looked at Kushina and extended her hand to her.

Varie: Are you okay?

Kushina: Yeah. I'm okay.

Varie: You must not really like it when they treat you like that.

Kushina: No I don't.

Varie: I'm gonna help you. I'll explain everything along the way.

Varie opened up a portal and it lead into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The went in and Varie trained Kushina in everything she knows and more in 36 hours. Kushina got stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate. When it was done Kushina was forever changed. She had red angel wings, longer red hair, stronger physique, fox ears, and 9 flaming fox tails. She has a powerful sword on her left hip, and she knows, Ki, Spirit Energy and numerous jutsu and she has infinite chakra. Her clothes are now a red battle dress and green ANBU pants and black shoes.

Varie: Kushina you look incredible.

Kushina: Yes. It was thanks to you Varie. Lets go destroy this Sasuke in the future.

Varie: With pleasure.

A portal opened up and it lead to when Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba & Akamaru and Neji were about to head out to retrieve Sasuke. With them was Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister.

Varie: Lets go.

Varie and Kushina jumped through the portal and landed by them.

Naruto: Who are you two?

Varie: Some friends. (Snaps her fingers)

Naruto instantly changed. He was much stronger than ever before and he had Fox Ears, Orange Angel Wings, 9 Flaming Fox Tails, Black and orange clothes and his IQ was now beyond that of a Nara. He even had a stronger physique and strength that would rival that of a god.

Naruto: I feel incredible. I now know everything and why my mom and dad did what they had to do. Kushina, you are my mother from long ago.

Kushina: Yes Naruto.

Kiba: [Shocked] What!? Naruto this woman is your mother!?

Naruto: Yes. She's my mother from her days in the Academy. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. My parents sacrificed themselves to save the village from the 9-Tails. They were actually forced to sacrifice themselves because of a Rogue Uchiha. The entire Uchiha clan minus Satsuki and Mikoto are to blame for my parents deaths. The Uchiha are nothing but a bunch of selfish, greedy, thieving monsters that only care about power and their delusional ambitions to destroy the world.

Neji: Naruto that's horrible!

Choji: How can the Uchiha be that evil!?

Satsuki: They just are. I may be an Uchiha but I am not that easy to be lured into darkness. Quite frankly I despised everything that my clan has done. It's been poisoned with evil ever since the time of the Sage of The Six Paths.

Kiba: That's insane. The Uchiha are a clan that's been driven to extinction.

Varie: That's right Kiba. The Uchiha are a menace to the world. Satsuki and Mikoto are the only two exceptions.

Naruto: Yes.

Kushina: Mikoto was my best friend and the actions and evil of the Uchiha took her away from me.

Satsuki: I know. I can never forgive them for that.

Varie: Well lets head out.

Sakura: Wait!

Sakura showed up.

Sakura: Wait. Naruto you have to know something.

Shikamaru: Lady Hokage told us everything. I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't take you on this mission. I know you tried, but even you couldn't convince Sasuke could you?

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura but Sasuke is a Rogue Ninja now and he's a danger to all of us.

Varie: We have no choice but to force Sasuke to come back Dead or Alive.

Satsuki: If we have to fight my brother then so be it.

Shikamaru: I'm sorry but there's nothing else you can do for him.

Varie: I'm sorry Sakura, but he went to Orochimaru of his own free will and for that he must answer for his crimes.

Sakura was crying.

Kushina: Poor girl.

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto, this is a once in a lifetime request. Just bring him home. Please bring Sasuke back to me! I did everything I could. I tried but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point there's only one person who can stop him. Only one who can save him. Naruto it's all up to you.

Varie: (In her head) Those words will forever haunt me and my family for many generations to come, but I can't let Sakura keep living this lie. (Telepathically to Naruto) Naruto you have to help her.

Naruto: (Telepathically) I know Varie.

Naruto walks up to Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura, I know you care for Sasuke, but your love for him is a lie. Let me show you.

Naruto places his hand on her forehead and shows her everything hes done for her. He saved her from bullies, transformed into Sasuke and complimented her on her forehead, saved her from Gaara's rampage, and saved her from drowning in the Land of Tea and more.

Sakura was shocked.

Sakura: Naruto, that was all you?

Naruto: I love you Sakura. I love you more than life itself and I would never give up on you because you are the most beautiful, smart and most amazing girl I've ever known. I never once thought of you as a useless girl and I think you are an incredible kunoichi and you have what it takes to be the most powerful girl in the world.

Sakura was floored to hear all that and she hugged Naruto and cried hard.

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto! I love you! Thank you for helping me open my eyes! Sasuke is a monster! He's evil!

Naruto: You're welcome Sakura. I will be back. I promise.

Sakura: You'd better be back. I'll have a Ramen feast for you.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

Naruto: I've always wanted to do that. I will be back.

Naruto walked back to the team and he was ready.

Naruto: Lets go.

Varie: Lets roll!

Varie, Kushina and Naruto spread their wings and flared up their aura and everyone was off. Sakura looked on as they left.

Sasuke was in a barrel and the Sound 4 had strengthened his Curse Mark

Varie and Kushina smashed through the roof of the cabin the Sound 4 were in and swiped the barrel and flew out of the cabin.

Varie: So long suckers!

Naruto put his hands in a tringle shape.

Naruto: TRI-BEAM!

A yellow blast of Ki fired from his hands and hit the cabin and it exploded with amazing power.

KRABOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion could be seen from the Leaf.

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the cabin was a smoldering crater.

Shikamaru: Is that it for them?

Varie: Yes, their energy signals have disappeared. Lets go.

They dashed and flew back to the Leaf. But when they got to a field they were stopped by Kimimaro Kaguya, the last surviving member of the Kaguya Clan.

Varie: Kimimaro Kaguya I presume?

Kimimaro: That's correct.

Kushina: I've heard alot about the Kaguya Clan. They have the ability to change and use their bones as weapons by channeling their Chakra into them. They lived in the Land of Water and were a savage and fierce battle-hungry and war-loving clan and they tried to show off their ferocity by attacking the Mist. But they were completely outmatched and they were all killed off.

Kiba: That is crazy. I had no idea a clan like that even existed.

Naruto: That does sound crazy.

Kimimaro: You all heard right. My clan was savage and barbaric. We loved every second of the fight. But I only fight when it is necessary. (Coughs Violently)

Varie: Oh man! That cough doesn't sound very good. Are you alright?

Kimimaro stops coughing 20 seconds later.

Kimimaro: I have a terminal disease that is attacking my lungs.

Varie: Let me see if I can help out.

Varie sends a wave of water and entombs him in a ball of water and she finds a disturbing and sickening source.

Varie: Oh man. Orochimaru put a lethal poison into him that is slowly destroying him.

Kiba: Orochimaru poisoned him!?

Varie: Yeah. I'm gonna get it out of him.

Varie had the water pull out a strange purple liquid and Varie pulled out a jar and had the poison flew into it and she sealed it.

Varie: There. Now to heal him.

Varie's water healed Kimimaro good as new and it splashed back down and Kimimaro was on the ground.

Kimimaro got up and he can breathe right again.

Kimimaro: I, I can breathe again! How did you do that!?

Varie: Water is a very powerful and purifying force. I found this in you. [Hands the jar to him] That was no disease you had. It was a lethal poison that was destroying you. If I hadn't got it out of you, you would've been dead probably in less than an hour.

Naruto: That is some deadly stuff. Kimimaro how long have you been sick with this?

Kimimaro: Probably 2 years. But I am forever in your debt and I will go with you to the Leaf and tell you everything you want to know about Orochimaru.

Kiba: You will?

Kimimaro: Yes. After finding out that I've been poisoned by Orochimaru, I will gladly sell him out and tell you everything.

Satsuki: We greatly appreciate that Kimimaro.

Choji: Yeah. Thank you.

Kushina: Uh we have bigger problems. [Points to something] Look!

We all see that the Barrel Sasuke was in was shaking and it bursted open and a purple light erupted out along with purple smoke and out came Sasuke and he was laughing Maniacally.

Sasuke made a break for it.

Varie: He's getting away! After him!

They all chased him and 45 minutes later they arrived at the Final Valley.

Naruto: The Final Valley. The very sight where our villages founding fathers Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha fought with everything they had.

Kiba: I never thought we would face Sasuke here.

Kushina: Yeah.

Neji: I've never been here before.

Varie: [Points to Something] There!

They see Sasuke standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Naruto: That's him all right.

Varie: Leave this to me. If things go south, I want all of you to help out.

Kushina: Right.

Naruto: You got it.

Varie flew over and confronted Sasuke.

Varie: Sasuke! Where do you think you're going!?

Sasuke turned around and Varie saw that Sasuke had black flame marks on his face and his left eye had a black sclera and a yellow iris.

Sasuke: What are you doing here, girl?

Varie: We've been sent to bring you back.

Sasuke saw Kushina, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Satsuki and Kimimaro hiding in the trees.

Sasuke: She sent all of you huh? Like I already told Sakura, It's over. Just leave me alone.

Varie didn't show any emotion.

Sasuke: (Chuckles Maliciously) Look at you. You look like you're ready to snap.

Varie: I'm not intimidated by your taunts. You're just a bunch of talk and that is a sign that you are nothing but a true coward.

Sasuke was angry when she said that.

Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?

Varie: You heard me. I don't understand you Sasuke. Why are you leaving the Leaf? It's your home.

Sasuke: Why should you care what I do? It's my concern not yours. I have my own path to follow now and neither you nor anyone else can steer me from it. I will tell you this much: My days of playing ninja with you kids at the Leaf village, are done.

Varie: You're overconfident Sasuke and that will be you're undoing.

Varie teleported and punched Sasuke in the face when he turned around and sent him splashing into the water with tremendous force.

Sasuke surfaced and he was infuriated.

Varie: You're a coward that just solves his problems by running away and that is a sign of a truly powerless fighter. You're just as pathetic as the rest of your clan was when Itachi killed them.

Sasuke was enraged when he heard that and he jumped out of the water and landed by Varie and tried to punch and kick Varie. But she dodged all of his strikes and she punched him in the stomach with tremendous force and kicked him in the face and she sent him crashing into the wall nearby.

Sasuke got up and Varie fired an energy blast at him and the wall exploded with incredible power when it hit.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was weakened considerably and he was burned badly. His bones in his legs were protruding from them. Sasuke was in a huge amount of excruciating pain.

Varie landed by him and he looked at her with intense rage.

Varie: What a waste of my time. Lets go Sasuke. It's time to answer for your crimes.

Varie wrapped him in water and restrained him.

Back in the Leaf 1 hour later, they dropped Sasuke off at the hospital and filed their report at the Hokage's office.

Not a detail was missed.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Good job to all of you. Kushina, it's so good to have you back.

Kushina: It's good to be home Tsunade.

Kiba: I hope Sasuke get's what's coming to him.

Shizune: I have a feeling he will. Sasuke is now an S-Rank Traitor and he will be punished severely.

Varie: I'm glad. But we also have some matters concerning the council. Primarily the Civilian Council and Danzo, Koharu and Homura.

Varie went over what's been happening over the last 13 years and Lady Tsunade was outrage.

Lady Tsunade: Unacceptable! ANBU! Call a council meeting. It's time I set everything straight.

The Council was called in and Lady Tsunade arrested Danzo, Koharu, Homura and the entire Civilian Council and had them all executed for treason. Sakura's mother Mebuki was spared because she did not have any involvment in their crimes. Danzo called the entirety of the shinobi in the village a cancer that needed to be destroyed and he claimed that everything he had done was for the good of the village. But everyone didn't believe it. Koharu and Homura revealed that they were the true masterminds behind the destruction of the Hidden Eddie Village and had revealed that they manipulated the Rock, Mist and Cloud villages into launching that joint attack that led to it's destruction and the scattering of the Uzumaki Clan. This horrified and outraged the people of the Leaf and Danzo, Koharu and Homura were named the ENEMIES OF THE 5 GREAT NATIONS, the ultimate traitors and menaces to the entire planet.

Varie, Naruto, Kushina and the Genin were named the ultimate heroes of the 5 Great Nations and awarded the highest honor of the Land of Fire: The Emerald Star of the Will of Fire.

Varie merged the Leaf with the Leaf Village on Lake St. Clair after training Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Hinata, and others. Satsuki was now one of Naruto's wives along with the young Kushina. Sasuke was now permanently crippled and his career as a shinobi was ended forever. The Evil Sasuke is now bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life and he was subjected to all sorts of humiliating pranks and more. Evil Sasuke Uchiha was now the ultimate laughingstock of the Leaf Village.

The exercise ended and Varie was given a hero's praise and we went into the kitchen for a snack.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to include a young Kushina to Naruto's family as well as a female Sasuke. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	91. The Duel Academy Corruption

Miles away on a place called Duel Academy.

A spy is monitoring some corruption on the island in the Staff quarters. One person caught his eye and it was Dr. Vellian Crowler. He was looking through all his files and saw a nasty scheme.

?: So he wants to get Jaden and Syrus expelled just because he's a sore loser? I'd better call the boss.

4:45 AM. My Mansion.

At my mansion I was fast asleep when my laptop buzzed.

Me: [Groggy] Huh?

I see my laptop buzzing.

Me: I wonder what's up.

I press a button and it was my friend Charlie Nottingham. Charlie is a friend of mine from computer club and he is a master in spying and espionage for good.

Charlie: I found some disturbing information on a man here at Duel Academy.

Me: What have you got Charlie?

Charlie: He kidnapped Alexis Rhodes and Jaden was able to defeat her captor in a duel at the Abandoned Dorm and he was able to rescue her. But I found out that Dr. Vellian Crowler is planning to frame both him and Cyrus for the crime and get them expelled for it.

Me: Good work Charlie. You go tell Alexis and Bastion and wait for further instructions. I'll send you some more information when I get it.

Charlie: You got it boss.

The screen he called from clicked off and I hack into the security system at Duel Academy and scan the security footage around the island from over the last 12 hours. I hit paydirt.

Me: Bingo.

I forward the info to Charlie.

Duel Academy

Charlie got the info and went to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. He knocked on Alexis's door.

Alexis answered it.

Alexis: Yes?

Charlie: Alexis I'm sorry to bother you but your friends Jaden and Cyrus are in big trouble.

Alexis: What's up Charlie?

Charlie: Dr. Crowler is behind your abduction in the abandoned dorm and is planning on framing Jaden and Syrus for it.

Alexis: (Gasps) That's crazy!

Charlie: Yeah. He wants to get them expelled because he's a sore loser. He also sent that fake love letter to Syrus telling him to meet you here.

Alexis: I knew there was something bad about that man! Thank you for telling me. I'll go get ready and we'll head over to the office.

Charlie: Okay. Just to tell you. I am a spy that was planted in here by my boss and one of my best friends J.D. Knudson.

Alexis: J.D. Knudson? The world famous billionaire hero?

Charlie: That's right. I'll explain everything.

8:00 AM.

Charlie, Bastion and Alexis were in the duel auditorium watching Jaden and Syrus dueling against the Paradox Brothers.

Bastion: (Whispering) Are you sure that Crowler is behind all this Charlie?

Charlie: (Whispering) Yes Bastion. [Talks to me in a radio watch] Boss are you here?

Me: I'm across from you.

Charlie sees me and I wink at him.

Charlie: Roger that. When it's Jaden's turn we reveal everything.

Me: Copy that.

When Jaden's turn came up I stood up.

Me: (SCREAMS) STTOOOOPPP!

The whole stadium was silent.

Me: I'm sorry to interrupt, but this whole duel was planned and set up by a madmans plot to get even! You've all been deceived!

Alexis stood up.

Alexis: This whole duel is a fraud!

Bastion stood up as well.

Bastion: Yes. It was all an elaborate setup!

Charlie stood up too.

Charlie: That's right! We have definitive proof the Dr. Crowler set this whole thing up and lied about everything. Can someone turn down the lights for a second please?

Alexis's friend Jasmine did so.

Charlie: Thank you Jasmine.

A holographic image from Charlie's watch appeared and projected everything we found out and the entire class and the staff gasped in sheer shock.

Charlie: This whole thing was a revenge plot done by a sore loser named Dr. Vellian Crowler. You can turn the lights back on Jasmine.

The lights came on.

Chancellor Sheppard: Is this all true Crowler?

Dr. Crowler: (Nervous) Of course not.

?: I disagree and I am very disappointed in you Crowler.

We all see Seto Kaiba come in.

Jaden: Seto Kaiba!?

Alexis: That's Seto Kaiba!

Bastion: He's the President and CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the Superindendant and Owner of Duel Academy.

Seto: J.D. and Charlie showed me everything and called me over. I'm glad he did.

Me and Charlie walked over and greeted him.

Me: Hello Seto. Thank you for coming out.

We shake hands.

Seto: My pleasure J.D. and thank you again for helping me realize what an arrogant jerk I was.

Me: I'm glad I could help.

Seto: [To Crowler] As for you Crowler, you're fired and you are also going to prison for a long time. Get him out of here.

Kaiba's men appeared and arrested Crowler.

Crowler: No! You did this Jaden! I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!

Me: Not while I'm present you won't.

They take him away.

Seto: Sheppard. I will be launching a thorough investigation of this facility for the next 3 weeks to see if there's anymore corruption among the staff. Classes are put on hold till then.

Chancellor Sheppard: Yes sir Mr. Kaiba.

Seto: Thank you for your help J.D.

Me: You're welcome Seto.

Seto Kaiba leaves.

Chancellor Sheppard: J.D., Charlie, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion, could you come with me into my office please?

20 Minutes Later:

We are in his office.

Chancellor Shepherd: First off Jaden and Cyrus, I would like to apologize for putting you both through this. We were all fooled by Crowlers lies.

Jaden: It's alright sir.

Syrus: I forgive you sir.

Chancellor Sheppard: Good. Now Charlie how did you know about Crowlers corruption?

Charlie: That's easy sir. I'm a spy working for J.D. He's not only my best friend but he's also my boss.

Me: Yes sir. I have my own spy organization. I call it the Alpha Spy Watchers Club or ASWC for short. We watch over the most powerful figures around the world and make sure that they don't cause any chaos and if they do we gather as much information as we can on them and expose them with the latest in cutting edge technology, espionage skills and tactics, stealth and martial arts.

Chancellor Sheppard: I see. That's quite a network.

Alexis: I agree. That's very cool.

Bastion: That is awesome.

Jaden: That is cool. J.D. do you duel?

Me: Unfortunately no I don't. I just collect the cards.

Jaden: That's okay.

Me: Also I have to warn you all. There's an evil organization called the Society of Light out there and their goal is to destroy the entire universe.

They gasp.

Alexis: Why do they want to do that?

Me: They worship a malevolent celestial entity called The Light of Destruction whose ultimate ambition is to destroy all life in the entire universe. This Light was responsible for causing numerous unholy calamities over the centuries like wars and dictatorships. An evil Cult Organization was formed to worship this dangerous force. It's called the Society of Light and its leader is a fortuneteller named Sartorius. His goal is to help the Light of Destruction brainwash the entire planet. But what he doesn't know is that he will ultimately destroy the entire planet.

They all gasp.

Jaden: So the entire world is in great danger?

Me: Not just the world, but the entire Universe. For countless eons the battle between darkness and light has raged on. It was a fierce battle between the Gentle Darkness and the Chaotic Light. Jaden, your ancestor the Supreme King was the one that was capable of wielding the power of the Gentle Darkness and destroying the Chaotic Light. Let me show you.

I put my hand on his head and Jaden saw his ancestral past. He saw what he was destined to do. He saw the card he first had, Yubel, be transformed into the card he had when he was a child. The card that he sent into space. He even saw that Yubel was back on Earth and is looking for him.

Jaden: So I was destined to stop the Light of Destruction from destroying everything?

Me: Yes. It's a dangerous task but I can help you do it.

Jaden: Thank you J.D. [To Syrus, Alexis, Bastion and Charlie] You guys want to help me out?

Syrus: I'm in Jaden.

Alexis: Me too.

Bastion: Count me in too.

Charlie: I will gladly help out.

Chumley, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, Chaz, and Professor Lyman Banner came in along with Tyranno Hassleberry, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie and Jesse Anderson.

Chumley: We'll help too.

Blair: I will help my friends.

Jasmine: Count me in too.

Mindy: Me too.

Zane: I will help out as well.

Chaz: Don't get used to me helping you slackers out.

Professor Banner: I will gladly assist you too.

Tyranno: We are stronger together!

Jim: That's right.

Adrian: I will help you all.

Axel: Me too.

Jesse: Lets go partners!

Me: All right. We are now the Army of the Gentle Darkness and our mission is to stop the Society of Light and destroy the Light of Destruction. This is gonna get intense. [Senses something] Uh oh!

We rush over to the window and we see that the Obelisk Blue Dorm is all white.

Mindy: What happened to the Obelisk Dorm!?

Jasmine: It's all white!

Me: I sense a tremendous power and it's evil. They're here. This is it guys. First we have to find Yubel. Get ready Society of Light! The Darkness is coming for you!

All: YEAH!

We search all over the island for Yubel and we found the pod she was in and all that was left of her was her left forearm.

Me: Whoa! She had a nasty crash on reentry.

Jaden: Yubel I'm so sorry.

Me: I got this. [Chants an Incantation] **Guyistona Nagnifri Tokadestras!**

I fire dark lightning from my hands and resurrect her completely.

Yubel: **I'm fully reborn!**

Jaden: Yubel it's great to see you again.

Yubel: **Jaden, we're finally reunited.**

Jaden: Yes. The Light of Destruction is here and we have to stop it.

Me: We are the Army of the Gentle Darkness and we're going to destroy the Light of Destruction once and for all. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Charlie: I'm Charlie Nottingham.

Alexis: I'm Alexis Rhodes.

Bastion: I'm Bastion Misawa.

Tyranno: I'm Tyranno Hassleberry.

Zane: I'm Zane Truesdale.

Syrus: I'm his little brother Syrus.

Chaz: I'm Chaz Princeton.

Jesse: I'm Jesse Anderson.

Axel: I'm Axel Brody.

Jim: I'm Jim Crocodile Cook.

Adrian: I'm Adrian Gecko.

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine.

Mindy: I'm Mindy.

Blair: I'm Blair Flannigan.

Professor Banner: And I'm Professor Lyman Banner.

Yubel: **Pleased to meet you all.**

Jaden: Yubel, we have to work together to stop Sartorius and the Society of Light.

Me: The Society of Light is an evil cult that worships the Light of Destruction and they're going to destroy the entire planet and the entire Universe if we don't stop them.

Yubel: **Yes. I was chosen to be Jaden's guardian and protector so I can help him get ready to fight the Light of Destruction. I will gladly help you all.**

Me: We appreciate it. Now this battle is going to be rough. We have to evacuate the entire island.

Jaden: Good thinking.

Me: Lets go.

Chancellor Sheppard's office.

Chancellor Sheppard: So we have to evacuate the island?

Me: Yes sir. This battle is gonna get extremely ferocious and we don't want anybody to get caught in the crossfire.

Chancellor Sheppard: I understand. I'll evacuate the school at once.

Me: Thank you. Let us know when everyone but the Obelisk White Dorm has been evacuated.

Chancellor Sheppard: Will do.

We leave and hide in Alexis's dorm room.

The alarm sounded.

Chancellor Sheppard on the PA: Attention everyone, the entire school is under attack by a terrorist organization. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. Everyone Evacuate the island immediately!

1 hour later.

The last of the boats had left.

Chancellor Sheppard on my walkie talkie: J.D. everyone but the White Obelisk Dorm has been evacuated.

Me: Excellent.

Chancellor Sheppard: Be careful guys and J.D., Good luck.

Me: Thank you. [Puts away the walkie talkie] All right. Army of the Gentle Darkness, lets move!

We all run to the White Dorm and burst in through the door. But the dorm was all empty.

Jaden: There's no one here.

Me: Stand your ground everyone. I sense that Sartorius is expecting us.

Yubel: **Sartorius?**

Me: He's the leader of the Society of Light. He will stop at nothing to destroy the Earth. Stay with me.

We sneak around the dorm quietly looking for him.

I concentrate with my energy sensing powers active and look for his signal like a radar. I found his signal in a room at the end of the hall.

Me: (Whispering) His energy signal is in that room at the end of the hall. Follow me.

We tip toe quietly up to his door.

Alexis: (Whispering) If he is a fortuneteller then won't he be able to predict us coming?

Me: (Whispering) Yes but my energy is preventing us from being detected by him.

Syrus: (Whispering) Very clever.

We arrive at the door and I count down with my fingers.

3... 2... 1...

I kick in the door and we found him.

Me: Sartorius, so we meet at last.

Sartorius: J.D. Knudson, how nice of you to join us. Now I can make you see the light.

Me, Charlie and crew flare up an aura of pitch black darkness around us.

Me: I don't think so. The Darkness has come for you.

I fire a Force blast and Sartorius crashes through the wall and outside.

We all see him floating in the air and he was in an aura of pure white light.

Sartorius: You all ruined everything!

Me: And we show no remorse in doing so. This is a battle that's as old as the entire universe itself. The battle between Light and Darkness. Let's get him team!

We all fly towards him and the Battle That Will Decide the Fate of The Universe had begun. I punched Sartorius in the face and sent him crashing into the ground. Mindy teleported and kicked him in the back and he flew into the air and Mindy fired a blast of dark energy at him and it exploded and sent him crashing into a rock on the ground. Jasmine fired some darkness blades with a swipe of her arms and slashed Sartorius. When the dust cleared Sartorius had nasty bleeding gashes on his back. Sartorius got up and the ground was shaking and he was uppercuted by a surprise attack from Jim.

Jim: How did you like that!?

Sartorius was up in the air and he was infuriated.

Sartorius: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Me: I don't think so. [Cups hands to the side] **KA! ME! HA! ME HAAAA!**

I fired a black Kamehameha Wave and Sartorius fired a blast of white light and the Kamehameha Wave overpowered it and it hit Sartorius in the bottom of his body and blew it to smithereens and exploded and blew him into the dorm and it exploded.

Sartorius screamed in excruciating pain and he belched up a huge amount of blood. When the smoke cleared Sartorius was in a crater and was half the creature he used to be.

Syrus: That's it for him.

Me: Everyone lets... Wait look.

We saw that the Light was regenerating his body and when it was done he got up and he was infuriated.

Sartorius: You have not beaten me yet! (Enraged Growl) You wretched brats! How dare you!? (SCREAMING IN EXTREME RAGE AND FURY) HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!?

Sartorius then released the full extent of the Lights evil power and bulked himself up to gargantuan proportions in a massive explosion of insane rage and fury. Sartorius was now completely out of his mind with so much rage, fury, madness, hatred, and evil that it was unbelievable. He flew up to them and tried to land a punch or kick but he was too big. We were dodging all his attacks with ease.

Zane: He can't land a punch on us.

Me: Yeah. He might have power but he can't catch us.

Charlie: He's too bulky. His size is slowing him down.

Alexis: Lets attack him together!

We all fight as one and land numerous punches and kicks on him and overwhelm him with intense force and power. Massive Shockwaves were being emitted from our punches and kicks and they could be heard all the way from Domino City.

The battle was so extremely intense that even the entire Universe itself was shaking. When we stopped Sartorius was on his last legs and we weren't even in the least bit exhausted.

Me: It's over Sartorius. You're finished. Everyone together!

We all cup our hands to the sides.

ALL: **GENTLE DARKNESS KAMEHAMEHA!**

We fire a massive black Kamehameha Wave and it hit Sartorius head on and completely obliterated him and the Light of Destruction got completely destroyed in an instant. The blast went out into outer space and dissipated harmlessly.

We powered down and landed on Duel Academy island.

Me: We did it everyone. The Light of Destruction has been completely destroyed.

Jaden: Good Riddence.

Alexis: Yeah.

Charlie: That takes care of that boss.

Me: You said it Charlie. Well done.

Jesse: We sure did it guys.

Axel: Yep. It's all over.

Jim: The Darkness has won.

Yubel: **It sure has.**

Me: Yep. But we lost the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Nonetheless the Gentle Darkness has triumphed after all these years.

Yubei: **Yes. But there are more evils out there and we must always be ready.**

Jaden: Yeah.

Me: We must be ready for anything.

I later offered to have Jaden, Yubel, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Chaz, Tyranno, Professor Banner, Zane, Blair, Adrian, Jim, Axel and Jesse move to Detroit to live with all of us in my mansion and they accepted they live in one of my guest houses and I built a teleporter that takes them to Duel Academy. It was perfect for them.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX themed Chapter. I watched Yu-Gi-Oh! all the time but I stopped at Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 Dragons. I wanted to do it as a Dragonball Z style fight. I did not like Dr. Crowler in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He was a totally sore loser that didn't learn from anything. I collected the cards too and built up a huge collection. I learned alot of things about each card and the things that they are all based off of. Some are based on tales and creatures of mythology, people and inventions from history, nature, places, physics, medicine, astronomy, paleontology, religion and more. It's really awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise is owned by Konami, Kazuki Takahashi and Toei Animation.


	92. Lynner Takes All

It starts with me in my room. I am reading a book on space and astronomy when my watch beeps. I look at my watch.

Me: Time to go see Lincoln. You coming Varie?

Varie: Wouldn't miss it.

We both got up and slide down 2 orange slides.

Lincoln's Room

Lincoln is reading comics when we slide in.

Me: Hey Lincoln, what's up buddy?

Lincoln: Hey J.D., Varie. Just reading comics.

Lynn bursts in.

 **Lynn:** [eager] "You ready, Stinkoln' and Stinka? It's go time! WOO!" [runs off]

Me: Actually it's Lincoln and Linka

 **Lincoln:** [to me] "Tonight's game night in the Loud House. Sounds fun, right? Not when you have a sister like Lynn."

 **Lynn:** [knocking on Lola and Lana's door.] "Yo, twins! Hope you read the menu, 'cause you're about to get served!"

Me: Oh, do you guys not like playing board games?

 **Lincoln:** [continuing] "No, It's not that the rest of us don't like playing games. Heck, we don't care that Lynn wins every time. It's just, she's not exactly a "good winner"."

Lynn: [Bursts through Laney's door] GAME NIGHT! YOU READY TO GET SMOKED?! WOO! [Runs downstairs and Laney groans]

Laney: I hate game night.

Me: Let me guess, Lynn always rubs her victories in your faces all the time.

Lincoln: Yep.

[Flashback to the last game night they had. Lynn is doing a victory dance on the table.]

 **Lynn:** "Oh yeah, baby! I win! Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!"

 **Leni:** "I thought we were having salmon."

[Lynn plays and wins another game.]

 **Lynn:** "YES! I WIN! HA!" [flips the board off the table and leaves.] "Losers clean up!"  
[End flashback]

 **Lincoln:** "And if you think that's bad, last week she waited till everyone fell asleep and then wrote "loser" on their foreheads. Fortunately, I got out of that one." [turns around and unknowingly reveals that Lynn shaved "Loser" on the back of his hair. Me, Varie and Linka look shocked by this]

Lincoln: What's wrong guys?

Me: Nothing.

* * *

[The kids have gathered at my long table for their games.]

Lincoln: Hey guys. Look who's here to play with us.

Me, Varie and Aylene come in.

Me: Hey guys.

Varie: Hello everyone.

Aylene: What's happening?

Everyone does a greeting.

Eddy comes in.

Eddy: What's happening guys?

All: Hi Eddy.

Luan: Hey my funny king of Jawbreakers.

Eddy: [Walks over to Luan and kisses her] Hey Luan my Angel of Comedy.

Me: It's game night here Eddy. Want to play with us?

Eddy: Sure.

 **Lynn:** "Hey, I was just wondering. Do you guys know any good therapists?"

 **Lincoln:** "Well, Clyde recommends-"

 **Lynn:** [taunting] "To help you deal with your loss tonight? BURN!"

[The others sigh in exasperation.]

 **Lori:** [walks up to the shelf] "Okay, guys, what'll it be tonight?"

 **Lily:** "Lets play Go Fish!"

 **Lori:** "Good choice, Lily. Go Fish it is." [gets the cards]

Me: [I Pull out some extra card decks] I have some extra cards for us.

Lori: Good thinking.

* * *

[Later into the game]

Me: Lets see. Wednesday, do you have any fives?

Wednesday: I do not. Go fish.

I draw a card.

Wednesday: Laney, do you have any Kings?

Laney: 2 of them. [Gives them to Wednesday]

Wednesday: Lucy, do you have any 8's?

Lucy: I do not. Go fish.

Wednesday draws a card.

Lucy: Carol, do you have any 2's?

Carol: Sorry Lucy, go fish.

Lucy draws a card.

Carol: Lisa do you have any 3's?

Lisa: Negative Carol, Go Fish.

Carol draws a card.

 **Lisa:** "Lynn, do you possess any sevens?"

 **Lynn:** "Hope you've got gas in your boat."

 **Lisa:** "Pardon? I have no aquatic vehicles."

 **Lynn:** [taunting] "'Cause you're going fishing!"

[Lisa draws a card]

 **Lynn:** "Lori, you seemed pretty interested in deuces last round. Got any?"

[Lori sighs and gives her her two.]

 **Lynn:** [slams her cards on the table.] "Boom! Welcome to Losertown! Population: all of you!" [she says as she points to all of us simultaneously.]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, now that that's over with."

[He and everyone proceed to get up.]

 **Lynn:** [stopping them] "Wait-wait-wait, hold on. Tonight's special. It's my..." [presses a button revealing a celebratory tarp.] "...300th win in a row! I am unbeaten by you chumps!" [busts out a bazooka that fires confetti at them and runs off.] "WOO!"

 **Luna:** [coughs from the confetti and sees something familiar.] "Dudes, this confetti's made from our homework! Bogus!"

Me: Lynn beat you that many times!? She's unstoppable!

Anastasia: I know.

Penny: She's a force to be feared.

Laney: I'm so tired of that athletic annoyance always rubbing it in our faces!

 **Lola:** [sighs] "Tell me about it! She is so obnoxious."

Liam: Yeah. I don't know if I can take anymore of this.

 **Lincoln:** "If only we could beat her just once, maybe she'd stop gloating."

Linka: Yeah. That's a great idea.

Lily: I agree big brother.

 **Lori:** "How are we gonna do that when she's better at every game on the shelf?"

 **Lincoln:** Maybe we need to try a game that isn't on the shelf; something that Lynn doesn't know, something that one of us is really good at."

Varie: Great idea.

 **Lola:** [inspired] "I think I might have just the game."

[The game is a pageant themed game.]

 **Lynn:** " **Pretty, Pretty Pageant Queen**? I don't even know how to play this."

Me: That sounds like Pretty, Pretty Princess. An old game from a long time ago.

 **Lola:** "Oh. Okay. If you're afraid of losing-"

 **Lynn:** "I'm no loser! It is on!"

* * *

[Later, Lola is dominating Lynn at the game. She moves her piece onto a perfect sash space.]

 **Lola:** "Oh! Just earned my sash! Just two spaces from being the pretty, pretty pageant queen!"

 **Lynn:** [checks the rules] "Hold up. It says in the rule book that if you can roll three tens at once, you get three tens from the judges and an automatic win." [picks up the dice, spits on them and rattles them.]

 **Lisa:** [scoffs] "Good luck. The odds of such an occurrence would be 1 in 1,720-"

 **Lynn:** [rolls the dice] "Did it!"

[The dice show that she really did roll three tens in a row; her siblings gasp in astonishment.]

Varie: [Shocked] How the!?

[Lola faints from such a humiliating defeat.]

 **Lynn:** [does her victory dance] "Unh! Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!" [clucks]

 **Lucy:** "We will never beat her...at anything."

 **Lana:** "I know a game I can beat her at!" [shows her favorite board game.] " **Plumbing Pro**! You have to remove all the objects form the plumbing without touching the sides."

Varie: That's like Operation. One of my favorite concentration games.

Aylene: Yeah but toilet style.

 **Lynn:** [scoffs] "This looks easy. I'll start by removing the hairball from the shower drain." [attempts to but touches the side and feels the vibration.]

 **Lana:** "Uh-oh! You touched the side. One more buzz and you lose."

 **Lynn:** [growling with rage] "'Scuze me a second." [steps outside and starts doing push-ups.] "You wanna lose, Lynn? Huh, huh? You wanna be the mayor of Losertown? Then get your head in the game!" [gets up, pounds her chest, tosses the trash can and roars.]

[The others have witnessed it.]

 **Lucy:** "She's coming back in."

[They all sit down as Lynn returns.]

 **Lynn:** "Let's do this!" [shouts and removes every single piece of clogging from every piece of plumbing in the game making the toilet flush showing it's clear.] "YES! Another win for Lynn!"

[The moment she leaves, the game breaks into two.]

Me: Whoa!

Eddy: Jeez Louise!

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Lynn is a monster when it comes to games.

 **Lincoln:** [gets an idea] "Guys, I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The Ace Savvy trivia game! There's no way she can beat me!"

* * *

[Lori is giving the questions.]

 **Lori:** "Okay, guys, whoever answers this last question right wins."

[Somehow, Lynn is calm and Lincoln is nervous. The other sisters are scowling at him.]

 **Lola:** [whispering] "Lincoln, what the heck? You haven't gotten a single answer right."

 **Lincoln:** "It's not my fault. Lynn keeps getting in my head."

 **Lori:** [reads the question] " **Who is Ace Savvy's sidekick?** "

 **Lincoln:** [buzzes in] "Oh, that's so easy."

 **Lynn:** [manipulative] "Oh, is it? Are you sure? It could be a trick question. I'm just sayin'." [chuckles] "Game's riding on this. It'd sure be a shame if you choked." [pretends to choke]

 **Lincoln:** [cracked under pressure] "MASSACHUSETTS!"

 **Lynn:** [buzzes in and scoffs] "Even I know this one. It's One-Eyed Jack."

 **Lori:** [defeated] "Correct."

 **Lynn:** [victorious once again] "Boom! I win! Better get outta here before I breathe in too many loser fumes." [leaves]

 **Lincoln:** [disappointed] "Sorry, guys. I totally choked."

Me: It's not your fault buddy.

 **Lori:** "It's okay, Lincoln."

Me: I got a game I know I can beat her at. But we have to do it in my Gymnasium. Lets go.

We all head over to the gymnasium and I bring out a huge bag of dodgeballs.

Me: Dodgeball. One of my favorite sports. We play this all the time in gym class.

Everyone is on the bleachers.

Aylene: Go get her J.D.

Lynn: This is a cinch! I can beat you at this!

Me: We shall see. [I dump the bag of balls out in the middle of the floor and stand on one side of the court and Lynn is on the other side] Laney, would you like to be referee?

Laney: Sure. [Goes up and sits in a volleyball watch seat] All right. Go!

We run and grab some balls and threw them and dodged, evaded and more. I hit Lynn 2 times and she summoned up all her strength and threw three balls at me and they hit me in the face.

Laney: (Sighs) J.D.'s out and Lynn wins.

Lynn: Yeah! Lynner Lynner Chicken Dinner!

Me: Wow! She is good.

Laney: I've got an idea. We haven't tried this yet.

Varie: What is it Laney?

Laney: [smirks] If we can't find a game Lynn can't beat us at, we'll just make one up. Messed up rules will mess up her mojo.

Me: That's brilliant!

Linka: Yeah, we'll make a game so ridiculous that Lynn can't possibly win!

Lucy: And it will even the odds in our favor.

Aylene: All right guys, lets brainstorm ideas.

Laney: No need. I already have one. It's all here in my dream journal. [Shows said journal to us]

Luna: Wow. You've got some weird dreams, Lanes.

[Later we were in the backyard. Lynn and Lincoln were on unicycles with three balloons tied to their backs, holding tennis rackets and beach balls. Laney is still wearing her referee uniform. The rest of us are sitting in rows like bleachers.]

Laney: All right everybody. The name of the game is called "Beach Unicycle Racketball". The rules are simple: get the ball over the opponent's post while dodging their traps they throw at you using the objects around you and keep your balloons from being popped. But! You have to do it all without leaving the unicycle. And if all of your three balloons are popped, you're out!

Me: Wow. So one balloon popped is like a strike in baseball.

Laney: That's right.

Lynn: Piece of cake.

Laney: We'll see about that. Play ball! [Laney throws up the ball and Lynn and Lincoln begin serving it back and forth to eachother like in tennis until the ball hits the ground as Lynn tries to hit it. Laney then blows the whistle]

Lynn: What the heck was that about?

Laney: Did I forget to mention that you're supposed to keep the ball from touching the ground? That's an immediate penalty. [Holds out a thumbtack and pops one of Lynn's balloons. Lynn growls]

Varie: That's strike one on Lynn.

Laney: Play ball! [Tosses the ball and Lynn and Lincoln begin to play again. Lynn sees Luan holding a pie and Lynn takes it from her and throws it at Lincoln's face. Laney then blows her whistle again]

Lynn: Now what!?

Laney: Illegal use of banana cream pie! That's strike two! [Pops another one of Lynn's balloons]

Lincoln: [smug] One balloon left Lynn. One more pop and you're out. [Lynn grows frustrated]

Lynn: Time out! [Lynn jumps off her unicycle and leaves. In the front yard, Lynn was once again doing pushups] Don't listen to them Lynnster! They're trying to psyche you out with their made up rules and their ridiculous game! It ain't gonna work! You're not a loser, you're a winner! SO START ACTING LIKE ONE! RAAAAAAH! [pounds her chest like a gorilla]

[Back at the backyard, Lynn returns.]

Aylene: Here she comes.

Lynn gets back on the unicycle.

Just then, Lynn throws a tire from the tire swing and uses it as a ramp as she rides her unicycle up to Lincoln's goal in slow motion. She hits the ball through the goal.

Laney: [Shocked] She... won?

Lynn: YEAAAAAAAAH! In your faces! I won! You lost!

Laney: What was that?! Who said you can use that tire?

Lynn: Technically you said to use whatever's around me to throw at my opponent. And that tire swing was the only thing around me at the other yard.

Laney: But I didn't say you can- [Lynn does her victory dance]

Lynm: Oh yeah! Uh huh! Go Lynn! It's my birthday! Oh yeah... [Dances off. We were all speechless]

Lori: It's hopeless.

Lana: No matter what we do, Lynn will always find a way to beat us.

Lola: And rub it in our faces! [Lincoln muffles under the tire]

Lucy: We are doomed to forever suffer her gloating. [Lisa gets an idea]

 **Lisa:** Maybe not. It appears that Lynn has no trouble taking on one of us at a game. But what if she takes on all of us?" [shows them her favorite board game.] "Behold! **The Settlers of Cat-Land**! The objective is to build as many cat structures as possible. But here's the kicker: one cannot do so without forming alliances. Ergo, if we freeze out Lynn, she is bound to go down in proverbial flames."

Me: Oh I see. Divided we are weak but united we are strong.

[We all get cunning looks in their eyes and decide to go with this plan. Later, the game is not going in Lynn's favor.]

 **Lynn:** [frustrated] "What?" [stammering] "Seriously?! No one has a yarn ball to trade me for some catnip?"

[The others mutter and moan that they do not have a single yarn ball.]

 **Lynn:** [groans] "I can't build squat! This game bites it! HARD!"

[The cat timer meows and rings.]

 **Lisa:** [turns it off; satisfied] "Well, I see our time is up." [checks the score] "We have a twenty-two-way tie for first, with Lynn in a distant second."

 **Lynn:** "COUNT IT AGAIN!"

 **Lisa:** [smug] "Lynn, I do not make errors."

Me: BURNED!

[This flabbergasts Lynn. We all leave cheering that they finally defeated her.]

 **Lisa:** "Well, that ought to stop Lynn's competitive behavior."

 **Lincoln:** "And all of her gloating."

Varie: You said it Lincoln.

 **Luan:** "Yeah. I'd say we really got her gloat.

Me: [Laughs] We put her on a gloaten-free diet.

Luan: [Laughs] Unless she's a gloaten for punishment."

[The others just leave not wanting to hear anymore.]

 **Eddy:** "[Laughs] Hey, where are you going? I'm just gloatin' started!"

* * *

[The next day, Lincoln and Linka get some milk from the fridge and they drink it from the carton, but Lynn comes in with a carton of her own.]

 **Lynn:** "I can chug faster than you!" [chugs the whole thing down, belches in Lincoln and Linka's faces and smashes the carton on her forehead.] "I win! In ya face, Milk-coln's! WOO!"

[Leni is heading upstairs, but...]

 **Lynn:** "Race you to the top!" [charges upstairs and shoves Leni.]

 **Leni:** "Ow!"

 **Lynn:** [makes it to the top] "WOO-HOO! I win! Ho ho, you went down hard!"

 **Leni:** [stuck to the wall and still trying to walk.] "I thought I was going up."

[Lily is building with blocks, and Lynn has built a tower with some of her own.]

 **Lynn:** [dancing] "Yes! I win. I stacked more blocks than you." [twerks right on Lily's blocks, making them fall on her.]"Uh-huh! Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!" [dances away]

[Lily comes out of her blocks

Lily: Not funny Lynn!

Lisa is mixing chemicals, but so is Lynn who makes hers explode.]

 **Lynn:** "BOOM! I win! Made an explosion first."

 **Lisa:** "I wasn't trying to make an explosion!" [her chemicals explode anyway] "Dang it."

[Lynn and Lucy are washing the dishes.]

 **Lynn:** "I can wash faster than you." [starts washing the dishes rapidly.]

[Lola is brushing her teeth and Lynn appears.]

 **Lynn:** "I can brush faster than you!" [brushes insanely quick with multiple toothbrushes, shows her pearly whites and loses a tooth much to Lola's disturbance.]

[Later that night]

 **Lynn:** "I CAN GO TO SLEEP THE FASTEST!" [her siblings groan] "I CAN ALSO SNORE THE LOUDEST!" [snores obnoxiously much to her siblings' annoyance.]

[The next morning.]

 **Lynn:** "Woo! I was up first! [The living room. Lori comes in.] Ha, ha! Lori, I totally ate more bacon than you. Loser!"

[Lori groans aggravated and opens the door.]

 **Lincoln:** "Where are you going?"

 **Lori:** "Anywhere I can be away from Lynn!"

 **Lynn:** "Pancake challenge! Right now! Which one of you lame-os is gonna man up?"

 **Lucy:** [rises up; begging] "Please. Take us with you."

[The others are riding in Vanzilla for some peace and quiet.]

 **Luna:** [sighs contentedly] "This is sweet, right, dudes?"

[The others agree]

 **Luan:** "I really need a break from her."

[But then...]

 **Lynn:** "Come on, Lynn! Push it! Push it! Dig deep!"

[It's revealed that Lynn is riding her bike right past Vanzilla.]

 **Lynn:** "Yeah! You lose! Eat my dust!" [pedals away]

[Her siblings groan.]

* * *

[A sibling meeting is taking place in Lori and Carol's room. Lori bangs a shoe to order.]

 **Lori:** "We all know why we're here. The Lynn situation is literally the worst thing that's ever happened."

Linka: Yeah. She is even more obnoxious than ever!

Me: She didn't bother me and the rest of us at all. I think she was doing it to you all mostly.

 **Lucy:** [moans] "We never should have beat her at that cat game."

 **Lincoln:** "I say we challenge Lynn to a rematch; only this time, we throw the game. That way, she'll feel like a winner again and stop driving us crazy."

Varie: Good idea Lincoln.

[Everyone except Luna and Lola likes the sound of that. Cut to them having challenged Lynn.]

 **Lynn:** "A rematch, huh? Well, this place is gonna be spotless...after I wipe the floor with you! Booyah! Let's do this!"

[Cut to later in the game.]

 **Lynn:** "Will anyone trade me a scratching post for a laser pointer?"

[The others offer her their scratching post cards.]

 **Luan:** "Will anyone trade me a cat bed for a litter box?"

[The others intentionally decline.]

 **Lola:** "I gave my last one to Lynn."

[Lincoln secretly moves a card from his pocket and puts it that the top of the deck.]

 **Luna:** "Your turn, Lynn."

 **Lynn:** [draws; to her amazement] "Yes! Ball of twine, chumps!" [rolls the die and gets a one] "One? GAH! Come on!"

[Lisa bangs the table hard enough to make the die switch to six.]

 **Lisa:** "Are you sure you read that right?"

 **Lynn:** [sees it] "Six all day long, baby!"

[Later, Lynn has pretty much everything else in the settlement.]

 **Lynn:** [confident] "Hope you guys are hungry, 'cause it's almost time Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner! Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling!"

[While most of them smile knowing their plan is working, Leni starts looking nervous. She grabs the board and tosses it out the window. The others ask her why she went and did it.]

 **Leni:** "What? The plan was to throw the game, and no one else was doing it!"

Me: Leni, that's not what we meant!

 **Lynn:** [suspicious] "Wait a sec. Throw the game? You guys were trying to lose to me on purpose?"

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, yes we were. We just thought if we let you win, you'd stop being so insanely competitive with us."

 **Lynn:** "I was just trying to get my edge back after losing to you guys."

 **Lisa:** "Well, to be completely transparent, the only reason you lost is because we all teamed up against you."

 **Lynn:** "What? Why would you do that?"

 **Luna:** "'Cause after your 300 wins..."

 **Lynn:** [interrupting] "Well, technically, 306, but who's counting?"

 **Luna:** [aggravated from Lynn's interruption.] "...we couldn't take your gloating anymore, dude."

Laney: You are such a poor sport! You can't take losing well, and whenever you win you do that stupid victory dance!

 **Luan:** "Yeah. We were all in the same gloat. We were tired of eating your gloat-meal."

 **Lori:** [not in the mood] "Not now, Luan."

Eddy: [Laughs] Love the jokes Luan but not now my funny angel.

Luan: Oh sorry.

[Luan stops]

 **Lynn:** "Wow. So, you're saying I'm a bad loser and a bad winner?"

 **Lisa:** "Precisely."

 **Lynn:** "You all feel this way?"

 **Lynn's Siblings:** "Yeah. / Kinda. / Afraid so. / We feel this way."

 **Lynn:** "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just love playing games, especially with you guys. Look, if you give me another chance, I promise to be a better sport. What do you say?"

[The others think for a moment and agree.]

 **Lori:** "Why not?"

 **Lola:** "Okay, Lynn."

 **Lynn:** [victoriously] "Yes! First to apologize!"

Laney: Really?

Lynn: [realizes] "Uh, sorry. That was the last one. Better sport, starting...now."

* * *

[Later, a card game comes to an end.]

 **Lynn:** "That's all my cards. So I guess..."

[The others all have looks of nonchalant accepts on their faces.]

 **Lincoln:** "You can say it. You win."

 **Lynn:** "Okay, cool. I win." [shakes Lincoln's hand] "Good game, guys. Good game. And J.D. those skills you showed in dodgeball were awesome."

Me: Thanks Lynn.

[Lynn gives the peace sign, leaves, steps outside and...]

Laney: Wow, she really learned to be a good sport. I'm proud of her. [We all look outside]

Lincoln: Think again.

 **Lynn:** [celebratory] "YEAH! I RULE!" [starts dancing.] "Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!" [does the worm]

[The others are watching from the window.]

 **Lincoln:** "At least it's not to our faces."

Varie: Yep.

[We all agree, stating that Lynn has a long way to go to stop gloating entirely.]

 **Lynn:** [rips the sleeves off of her jersey and shouts in victory.] "WINNER!"

Me: That's our sports athlete.

Laney: You said it.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I love sports as much as anyone else but rubbing it in someones face is not cool.

Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	93. Mystery at Yokai Academy

Me and Naruto are in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Aylene, Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Sam L., Jeri, Sam M., Danny, Eddy, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Wednesday, Haiku, Laney, Penny, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa, Lily, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Hinata, Mikari, Tenten, Kushina, Tayuya, Rin, Isaribi, and Sasame were in the control room.

The simulator activated and Me and Naruto found ourselves in the Yokai Realm.

Me: We're in the world of Rosario + Vampire. Another one of my favorite animes.

Naruto: I believe it. This forest is really creepy.

Me: I know. Stay close to me.

Me and Naruto walk through the forest and we hear a bike bell coming.

Me: Jump!

Me and Naruto jumped and we see a girl with pink hair and a green school uniform on ride passed us and she fell to the ground.

We land and rush over to her.

Me: Miss. Are you okay?

?: Yeah. I'm a little dizzy.

Naruto saw her fangs and knew that she was a vampire.

Naruto: You're a vampire aren't you?

?: Yes.

Naruto cuts his hand with a kunai and blood comes out.

Naruto: Here. Have a drink.

?: Thank you.

The girls takes a big drink and was all better.

?: That's better. Sorry I'm Moka Akashiya.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Moka. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: And I'm his little brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Moka: It's a pleasure. I was on my way to Yokai Academy.

Me: That's where we're headed.

Naruto: Yep. Can we walk with you?

Moka: I would like that.

As we all walked, I asked Moka a question about her past.

Moka: I don't like talking about my past very much. I come from a powerful Vampire family and I was ostracized because of my habits.

Naruto: I know how you feel Moka. Like you I have a dark past. My whole village minus a few have treated me like I was a plague. I'm the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tailed Fox. My parents were killed on the night I was born and I was made the Jinchuriki of the Fox. My village hated my guts and it was not pleasent.

Moka: That's horrible Naruto. I'm so sorry.

Naruto: It's no big deal Moka but thank you.

Me: I met Naruto during a battle and I made him my little brother.

Naruto: I now became a Kitsune Angel Hanyou. I'm half human-half kitsune. But I also have Angel abilities. I have enormous power as a result.

Moka: That's incredible Naruto. What about you J.D. do you have powers too?

Me: Yes I do Moka. But I was born a normal human. But I was given my powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space. It gave me omnipotent powers and more.

Moka: That's incredible!

Me: It is. I have tremendous power and with Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

Moka: That's true.

Naruto: Moka, I think you're very beautiful as you are and I can even tell that you have great power deep down inside.

Moka: Thank you Naruto. But this is not my real self. My rosary cross I have around my neck holds my inner self. If I were to take this off I would turn into my true form, the truly terrifying vampire.

Me: That's incredible. That rosary must suppress your true power and keeps it from escaping.

Moka: That's right. I wish I could remove this seal permanently so that way my true self and my outer self could someday live as one instead of two separate beings.

Naruto: I'm sure you'll find a why to break the seal for good someday.

Me: Me too Moka.

Moka: You're not afraid of me? How come?

Naruto: Trust me Moka, we are no strangers to everything in the worlds of the paranormal and supernatural.

Me: Also Me and Naruto are not the kind of people to judge people like that. We would never do something like that.

Naruto: Especially to a pretty and beautiful girl.

Moka: (Blushes) Thank you guys.

We arrived at the school and it was an amazing place.

Me: So this is Yokai Academy. It looks like a Japanese Castle.

Naruto: It kinda does.

We find our homeroom and we saw numerous students.

Me: (In my head) They all look human but I'll bet that they are all monsters in disguise.

We met our teacher Shizuka Nekonome.

Ms. Nekonome: Welcome. You must be the new students. I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze his little brother.

Me: We're not related by blood. It's something we like to keep hidden.

Moka: And I'm Moka Akashiya.

Ms. Nekonome: Please take your seats.

We took your seats and Me and Naruto scanned the students. One student caught our eye. It was a girl named Fenikkusu Megami. She was a Phoenix.

Me: (In my head) She's a Phoenix. One of my favorite creatures of myth. I'll have to ask her to join us.

Naruto saw a kid named Saizō Komiya and he looked like he could hurt Moka in any way, shape or form.

Naruto: (To me telepathically) That kid Saizō is a menace and he's planning on making Moka his own.

Me: (To Naruto Telepathically) Thanks for telling me bro. We'll deal with it when we can.

Naruto nodded.

At lunch we were talking and Fenikkusu came.

Fenikkusu: Hey. Can I sit here?

Me: Sure.

She sat by Naruto.

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Fenikkusu: I know. My name is Fenikkusu Megami and I heard alot about you and how you defeated the notorious Black Daffodil Gang.

Me: It's a pleasure and news about that sure has traveled fast around the world hasn't it?

Fenikkusu: (Chuckles) It sure has.

Moka: You defeated a gang J.D.?

Me: We sure did. Me, my fiance Varie and my friends the Loud Siblings defeated them. The Black Daffodil Gang was terrorizing all of Michigan for 5 years and we ended their reign of terror.

Moka: That's amazing!

Naruto: Yeah. It was awesome.

Fenikkusu: You must be the famous Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: I am.

Fenikkusu: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fenikkusu.

Naruto: It's a pleasure.

Me: So Fenikkusu, are you a phoenix?

Fenikkusu: How did you know that?

Me: Your name means Phoenix and it's one of my favorite creatures. The legendary firebird that represents Fire, Immortality, Reincarnation, Resurrection and Renewal.

Fenikkusu: That's all correct. I'm impressed you know all that. Yes I am a phoenix and I have amazing fire powers and I can fly with wings.

Me: That's amazing. I'm an Angel.

Fenikkusu: That's cool. I can tell that you and Naruto have a lot of power.

Naruto: That's right.

Then Saizō came over.

Saizō: Hey Moka, how about you ditch these Losers and come with me?

Moka: No thank you.

Saizō: Maybe I didn't make myself clear.

Naruto grabbed his arm as he was about to grab her.

Naruto: You stay away from her pretty boy!

Saizō: Let go kid! Moka is mine!

Naruto: Moka is not a piece of property for your own amusement you Chauvinistic Numbskull!

Saizō: That's it!

Saizō punched Naruto but he dodged it and Naruto punched Saizō in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Me: Nice shot bro.

Moka: Way to go.

Fenikkusu: Your strength is truly impressive.

Naruto: Thanks guys.

Later at sunset we were heading to our dorm rooms when Saizō confronted us again.

Saizō: You will pay for that punch!

Me: You just will never learn will you?

Saizō: I will now kill you and Moka will be mine.

Saizō then transformed into an Orc.

Me: So you're an Orc. I've read alot about your kind in books and on computer games.

Saizō: **Yes and now you will die!**

Naruto punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a tree.

Naruto: You'll have to get through us first.

Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou, I go Angel, and Fenikkusu went Phoenix.

Naruto: Wow. You look awesome Fenikkusu.

Fenikkusu: Thanks Naruto. But you can call me Kusu.

Naruto: All right. Lets get him together.

Saizō got up and he was mad.

Saizō: **You all will die!**

I punch him in the stomach and kicked him in the back of the head.

Naruto grabbed him with his tails and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground with incredible force.

When Saizō got up, Fenikkusu fired a stream of fire at him and burned him bad.

Fenikkusu: The Flames of justice shall cleanse the soul.

Naruto then charged at him and accidentally tripped and stumbled after Moka and he accidentally took off her rosary. A powerful transformation happened. Moka was enveloped in a bright pink light and the sky turned dark and bats covered Moka. She became like a goddess and her hair turned silver and her eyes turned red and slitted.

Saizō: **Hey, what's going on here? That's not the same Moka.**

The bats came off her and her true form was revealed.

Saizō: **Oh man! The tales, they're true! The Red eyes, the silver hair, the overwhelming energy! She's an S-Class Super Monster! A real Vampire!**

Naruto: Whoa! So that's Moka's true form!

Me: Unbelievable! Her power is completely unreal!

Fenikkusu: Incredible! So this is the legendary vampire.

Moka: So then I suppose the one that woke me up was you huh?

Naruto: That was me by accident.

Moka looked at Naruto.

Moka: So we meet at last Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Yes.

Moka: You 3 have done very well against this maniac. I'll handle the rest from here.

Me: He's all yours.

Fenikkusu: Show him what happens to those that hurt other women!

Moka: With pleasure.

Saizō: **Get it together man! You would be a legend if you beat a vampire.**

Moka: (Yawns) It's time for you to know your place.

Moka kicks Saizō in the face and sends him crashing into the cliff with devastating force.

Me: Holy Mackeral!

Naruto: What power!

Fenikkusu: He sure was asking for it.

Moka: That takes care of him. [To us] I must admit your power is all very impressive.

Me: Thanks Moka. Your power is impressive too. You want us to finish him off?

Moka: That won't be necessary. He's learned his lesson.

Naruto: I hope so. He gives boys everywhere a bad name.

Me: You said it bro.

Fenikkusu: I agree.

Moka: I couldn't agree more. Also, when you removed my seal Naruto your chakra merged my personalities together. We are now one thanks to you.

Naruto: You're welcome Moka.

Me: That's awesome Moka! Way to go bro!

Naruto: Thanks.

Me: We should get to our dorms and explain everything.

At their dorm room Fenikkusu revealed her background and it was not pleasent. She came from the Phoenix clan, a clan of Phoenix's that was known for fire control, immortality, and bringing the dead back to life. They were wiped out by an evil clan of fox demons called Yoko's. Fenikkusu is the last of her clan and she swore to get revenge on the Yoko's. She was adopted by a farmer in Japan.

Me: Kusu that's horrible!

Moka: I agree. The Vampires and the Yoko's had been at war with eachother for centuries.

Naruto: You're not the only one thats lost a clan Kusu. My best friend Sasuke Uchiha lost his clan too. The Uchiha Clan was killed by his older brother Itachi and Sasuke swore to kill him and avenge the entire clan.

Me: It was because of the Hidden Leaf Council's corruption that Itachi was forced to kill the entire clan.

Fenikkusu: That's horrible!

Me: Yeah. But after the truth was revealed he changed and is now trying to put the Uchiha on the right path.

Moka: That's good.

Me: Yeah. But we have a lot of work to do. I sense that this whole school is having lots of problems with it's students and staff.

Fenikkusu: I can sense it too.

Naruto: We've got our work cut out for us.

The Next day, as we were walking to class we heard someone gasp and we saw a girl with neon blue hair and a beautiful appearence.

?: Please help me.

Naruto ran over and helped her.

Naruto: Are you all right?

She looked at Naruto and she has purple eyes.

?: Yes I am.

Naruto: You're Kurumu Kurono aren't you?

Kurumu: Yes. How did you know that?

Naruto: I saw an empty desk in our homeroom and I figured it was yours.

Kurumu: That's right and you are my destined one.

I fired a Force blast at her and sent her into a true.

Me: Get away from my little brother!

Kurumu: You ruined everything!

Kurumu sprouted bat wings and a tail.

Me: She's a Succubus, the beautiful demons of Medieval Folklore.

Fenikkusu: The Phoenixes and the Succubi have had a nasty rivalry and it's been that way for centuries.

Kurumu: That's right and I'm here on an important mission. The fate of my race is at stake!

Me: Mission? What for?

Naruto: Fate of your race? What do you mean?

Kurumu: The reason we Succubi seduce men is so we can meet our destined one. My kind are few in number. So in order for our race to survive we must carefully choose our destined one from a large pool of men that we've bewitched with our love charm.

Me: I've read about that. It's called the Spell of the Succubus. It's a very powerful charm that works on the most weak-minded of men. It's been used by succubi for centuries.

Fenikkusu: It's a very dangerous weapon of the Succubi and we Phoenixs are immune to that charm.

Kurumu: That's correct. I had almost done it too! [Her nails become long claws and she slashes at us] But you got in the way of that J.D.! That's why I can't let you live!

I dodge all her attacks.

Moka: So that's it? That's why you picked a fight with us? Big mistake.

Moka grabbed her tail and spun her around and kicked her in the face and sent her crashing through 3 trees and she hit another one and slumped on the ground.

Kurumu: I'm sorry. I'll stop I promise.

Naruto: Moka that's it. She's had enough. She's in alot of pain like me. Lets try and help her out.

Moka: You're right Naruto. We have our own mission too.

Kurumu broke down crying and Naruto formed a Shadow Clone and comforted her.

Moka: How could you tell that she was in pain Naruto?

Naruto: Through her eyes.

Fenikkusu: That's right. They say the eyes are the window into the soul and I can tell that Kurumu has been through some tough times.

2 hours later, Me, Naruto, Moka, Fenikkusu and Kurumu were checking out our test scores and we saw that we are all tied for number one with someone called Yukari Sendo. We then see three boys picking on a little girl in witch attire.

Boy 1: That stupid witch costume is against the rules.

I walk up to them.

Me: Leave her alone you filthy parasites! Who the heck do you think you are picking on her?

Naruto: Yeah, she's a little girl you know!

Boy 2: Who are you two?

Me: Someone you don't want to get mad. Now get out here and if we catch you picking on this little girl again we will kill you!

Naruto: Yeah! Consider this your first and last warning!

Me, Naruto, Moka, Fenikkusu, and Kurumu met Yukari Sendo.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Yukari. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Moka: I'm Moka Akishiya.

Fenikkusu: I'm Fenikkusu Megami.

Kurumu: And I'm Kurumu Kurono.

Yukari: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Yukari I can tell that you have amazing smarts and you have a great talent in the mystic arts like me.

Yukari: You can use magic too?

Me: Light and dark magic. Also I can sense that you are in pain too. I can tell that no one accepts you because of your gifts.

Kurumu: That's really sad.

Naruto: Trust me Yukari I know how you feel. I too was not liked and more.

Fenikkusu: That's right. You don't have to worry about that anymore. We'll be your friends.

Yukari was shocked by this and she broke down crying and Naruto comforted her.

?: Hey!

We saw the same three boys from before.

Me: Those jerks again!

Naruto: What do you three morons want!?

Boy 3: Making friends with a witch is against the rules and you will pay for that!

They transform into lizardmen.

Me: Lizardmen!? I thought they existed only in B-Movies!

Tadeshi: No we are real and we will kill you for befriending a witch.

Me: Bring it on. I could use a lizardskin wallet to give to my fiance. But not in here. Lets take this outside.

Tadeshi: Good thinking.

We all go outside to the forest and a savage fight began. We all overwhelm the Lizardmen and me and Naruto blasted them and killed them. I take my sword and slash the dead bodies and turn them into a wallet and purse.

Me: Perfect.

Yukari: You sure stayed true to your threat J.D.

Me: Yep. They were asking for trouble and they got it.

I sealed the wallet and purse into a scroll.

The Next day we were looking for a club to sign up for.

Me: Lets see. What sounds like a perfect club?

Naruto: How about the swimming club?

Me: That would be a perfect club for us but I don't think Moka and Kusu would like it.

Moka: Yes. You are correct.

Me: From what I remember Vampires can't get wet with water because the purities in it will weaken them and Kusu, Phoenixes can't get wet because it will extinguish them.

Fenikkusu: That's right. It won't kill us because we're immortal.

Moka: Yes. I can't get wet.

Me: So that's out.

We hear screaming coming from the pool.

Me: Sounds like trouble. (Senses Something) Whoa! My Mermaid Senses are going haywire!

Moka: You can sense Mermaids?

Me: Yeah. It's one of my childhood powers. There must be alot of them. I have a feeling that the swim club is full of mermaids. Moka, Kusu, you'd better sit this one out when we get there. Naruto, Kurumu, Yukari, you come with me. Lets go!

We ran to the pool and we saw mermaids sucking people dry of their blood.

Me: (Gasp) Mermaids! I was right. These must be mermaids from the dark side of the legend. Lets go!

Me and Naruto ran onto the water and Kurumu flew above it. We were fighting blood-thirsty mermaids.

Varie arrived at the pool and she saw us fighting.

Me: (Signal Whistle) Yo! Everyone out of the pool!

The club members got out of the pool.

We met a mermaid named Tamao Ichinose.

Me: You must be Tamao Ichinose.

Tamao: That's right. J.D. Knudson, I've heard alot about you.

Me: The feeling is mutual.

Varie: I have a question for you all.

We see Varie.

Me: Varie, I was just about to call for you but you beat me to it.

Varie: I know. [to the mermaids] My parents were killed 11 years ago by 2 mermaids from the dark side of the legend. Do any of you know who they are?

A Mermaid raised her hand. Her name was Mingyo. She had red fins and a red tail and a blue bikini and red hair and blue eyes.

Mingyo: Yes. I do. My name is Mingyo and they're my parents and they told me what they did. I never wanted to become a mermaid for the Dark Side of the Legend. I wanted to help people out. I'm so sorry my parents killed your parents.

Varie: I can tell you aren't lying. Thank you for telling me.

Mingyo: I will gladly have them brought here.

We all gasp.

Me: Mingyo you're gonna turn on your own parents?

Mingyo: Yes. Those monsters are not my parents anymore. They are cold-blooded murderers.

Naruto: That is harsh. But they deserve to face justice.

Kurumu: No kidding.

Mingyo created a whirlpool and out of it came a mermaid and a merman.

Me: So you two are the ones that killed Varie's parents.

?: Yes. I'm Nikora and this is my husband Taketa. Mingyo why have you called us?

Mingyo: Payback time!

Varie: You monsters killed my parents and I will have my revenge!

They saw Varie.

Nikora: What!? That little brat is alive!?

Varie: No! I escaped and survived.

Naruto: Tamao, you'd better get everyone out of here. This is gonna get brutal. We'll talk later.

Tamao: Right.

The swim club got out and ran.

Varie went Super Angel and pulverized Nikora and Taketa into oblivion. She then threw them up into the air.

Varie: This is for my mother and father! Now die! KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!

She fired a Kamehameha Wave right at them and it engulfed them and vaporized them in an instant.

Varie powered down and landed by the pool. She pulled out a locket she had around her neck and opened it up and in it was a photo of her family.

Varie: You can now rest in peace Mom and Dad. I love you both. (Kisses the photo)

Varie broke down crying and grieved for her family and I comforted her.

Me: It's okay Varie. Just let it all out.

Varie was crying hard into my chest.

Me: It's okay. it's okay.

Tamao: She got revenge on the people that killed her parents?

Naruto: Yeah. Her past was very tragic.

Tamao: That's horrible.

Mingyo: I can't believe my own mother and father would do this to her. They are monsters.

Kurumu: No kidding. Varie has been through something no one should ever have to go through.

Varie cried for 2 hours and she calmed down.

Varie: Thank you J.D. I love you.

Me: I love you too Varie.

Me and Varie kissed and everyone cheered.

In the cafeteria, we were having lunch and Tamao and Mingyo were with us.

Tamao: I'm so sorry about your parents Varie.

Varie: It's all right Tamao.

Mingyo: I never wanted to become a mermaid for the Dark Side of the Legend. It's a horrific Lifestyle.

Me: I know. It's not pleasent.

Naruto: I can tell that you are lonely Tamao. Like I once was.

Tamao: Yes. I don't have any friends because I was treated like an outcast.

Naruto revealed his background and Mingyo and Tamao were shocked.

Tamao: Naruto that's awful.

Naruto: Yeah. But I now have my family back and it's thanks to my big brother here.

Me: I'm glad I could help bro.

Tamao: I'm so glad.

Varie: Tamao, you look very familiar to me.

Tamao: Same here. I once had a little sister named Varie. But she disappeared after my parents died.

Varie: Really?

Varie pulls out her locket and pulls out her photo and finds that the picture is folded. She sees that there was a young Tamao by her mother. This shocks her.

Varie: Tamao. You're my big sister.

She shows the photo to Tamao and she gasped.

Tamao: It is you! Varie!

Tamao and Varie hugged for the first time in 11 years.

Tamao: I thought I would never see you again!

Varie: I've missed you so much big sis!

We were shocked by this revelation. But we were also joyous that family has been reunited.

Kurumu: I'm so happy for them.

Fenikkusu: Me too.

Me: I'm so happy for both of you.

Naruto: Me too.

Tamao and Varie had a lot of catching up to do.

We decided to sign up for the Newspaper Club.

The next day we were handing out Newspapers to everyone in the school.

After they all were handed out we were talking.

Me: That's all of them.

Naruto: Yep.

Varie: You all did a great job.

Tamao: Yes. Great job.

Kurumu: Thanks Varie. Are you and Tamao fully caught up?

Varie: Almost Kurumu.

Tamao: We have a lot to talk about still.

Yukari: I'm so happy that you are reunited with your sister Varie.

Moka: Me too. I'm glad. I wish I was reunited with my sisters.

Me: Maybe someday.

A girl with lilac hair and blue eyes walks up to us.

?: You people are all buddy buddy aren't you? You newspaper clubers.

We see the girl and I look into her eyes.

Me: (In my head) She's got loneliness issues too. Poor girl. (Out loud) You've been through alot. I can tell. Sorry we should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson. J.D.'s fiance.

Tamao: I'm Tamao Ichinose. Varie's big sister.

Moka: I'm Moka Akashiya.

Fenikkusu: I'm Fenikkusu Megami.

Kurumu: I'm Kurumu Kuruno.

Yukari: And I'm Yukari Sendo.

Mizore: It's a pleasure. I'm Mizore Shirayuki.

Me: Shirayuki? Is your mother Tsurara Shirayuki?

Mizore: Yes. How did you know?

Me: My mom and your mom know eachother and are really good friends. You must be a snow woman.

Mizore: That's correct.

Naruto: You've probably had a very similar background like mine.

Me: You can tell us all about it if you want and maybe we can help you.

Mizore: Okay.

We go into our dorm room and Mizore tells us a horrifying background of her life.

Me: Mizore that's horrific.

Naruto: Living like that is a fate worse than death.

Varie: No kidding.

Kurumu: I agree.

Tamao: Mizore I'm so sorry.

Yukari: Me too.

Me: Boy everyone we've met here has had tragic or horrible backgrounds and when we arrived we've essentially became the light at the end of the tunnel for them to start a better life.

Moka: That's an interesting way to put it.

Mizore: I've heard about your achievements not just in the world but here as well.

Me: Our work here is not finished yet. I sense that an even greater evil is coming and we're gonna have to fight it with everything we have.

Naruto: Yeah.

Me: So I'm going to train you all in everything me and Varie know.

Moka: Okay.

Yukari: We have to be ready for the Public Safety Commitee.

Me: Who are they?

Yukari: They are very ruthless people and they have a nasty grip over the school. They instill order with fear and anyone that doesn't follow their rules will be killed.

Me: So they're a tyrannical organization. All right, we train and take the fight to them.

I open up a portal into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and me and Varie trained them for 36 hours in everything we know and more. When it was done Moka, Fenikkusu, Kurumu, Yukari, Tamao, and Mizore were forever changed. They had numerous powers and have mastered Ki, Spirit Energy, Chakra and more. Moka had demon bat wings, Mizore had Ice Angel Wings, Tamao had wings made of pure water and Yukari had black angel wings. With us was a fairy named Lilith, a witch named Ruby Tojo and a former member of the Public Safety Committee named Deshiko Deshi and she's a Jiang Shi, a zombie from Chinese Myth.

Me: All right team. Lets go.

We go walk around the school and search for anything out of the ordinary. Until a voice stopped us.

?: You guys sure caused alot of trouble haven't you?

We saw a girl dressed in black and she had purple hair.

Me: And you are?

Keito: My name is Keito and you are in big trouble by the Public Safety Committee.

Me: (In my head) I sense an energy imbalance in her. It's like she's under someones control. (Out loud) If I may ask, who is in charge of the Public Safety Commitee?

Keito: That would be Kuyō. He's on his way here.

Me: He's going to pay for everything hes done here and we will destroy him.

Keito: You'll have to get passed me first and that won't be easy.

She grew spider legs from her stomach.

Me: (Gasp) You're a Jorōgumo! The Spider Women from Japanese Folklore.

Keito: That's right.

Me: If my friend Leni saw you like this she would freak out. She hates Spiders.

Keito: That's a shame. Now you will die!

She got on eight legs and jumped and I snapped my fingers and broke whoever was controlling her.

Keito's eyes returned to normal purple.

Keito: What happened?

Me: You were being controlled by someone.

Keito: Yes! I remember now. Kuyō, he was controling me and I did so many terrible things.

Naruto: It wasn't your fault. He made you do all that against your will.

Kurumu: He will pay for this!

?: Then come and get me.

We see Kuyō himself.

Me: So we meet at last Kuyō. You're gonna pay for everything you've done to this school.

Naruto: Your crimes are unforgivable!

Moka: It's scum like you that should never walk the world.

Fenikkusu: You're a Yōko and you're race killed my people and I will make sure you die.

Kurumu: Yeah.

Yukari: You rule with fear and we will never tolerate that.

Varie: We will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Deshiko: You will pay for everything you've done!

Kuyō was enraged and he transformed into his true form. He was a Yōko, a demon fox spirit from Japanese Myth. He had 4 blue flaming fox tails.

Kuyō: How dare you talk to me this way!?

Me: We can talk about you however we want. Your reign of terror ends right now!

Me and Varie go Super Angel 2 and Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou, and the girls spread their wings.

Me: It's over Kuyō. You're finished!

We fly and punch him and kick him and ferociously attack him.

When we stop 20 minutes later, Kuyō was badly wounded and he was even more enraged.

Kuyo: All that you've done to me I'll pay you back 10 times. No... 10 million times! You wretched losers! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Me: GO TO HECK!

Kuyō was completely enraged and totally out of his mind. He charged up his Vortex of Fire to maximum power and I charge up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me: KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE!

Kuyō: Now you all die! Vortex of Fire!

Kuyō fired a tremendous blast of blue fire at us.

ME: You first Kuyō! HAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave and the blasts collided and the energy blast overpowered Kuyō's fire and hit him head on and engulfed him and vaporized him completely.

Kuyō: CURSE YOU J.D.!

Those were the last words he said before he was completely obliterated in an instant.

We powered down and it was over.

Me: Enjoy the Netherworld Kuyō.

After Kuyō was destroyed, his mind control was broken and everyone was free.

Naruto: It's over. We won.

Ruby: Yeah. Good riddence.

Lilith: You said it Ruby.

Deshiko: I'm finally free.

Me: Lets go home.

We all head through a vortex home.

The battle completely destroyed Yokai Academy.

The exercise ended and Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Tamao, Mizore, Fenikkusu, Ruby, Lilith, Deshiko and Keito were made some of Naruto's Future Wives in his family. This was an epic adventure.

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to do a Rosario + Vampire chapter for a while. It was a strange anime series but it proved to be interesting because of all the mythological creatures from myth and fantasy. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Rosario + Vampire is owned by FuniMation, Hiroshi Yamaguchi, and Gonzo Studios.


	94. The History of the Tudors

It starts with me, Varie, Lincoln & Linka, Laney, Lana & Lola and Penny watching TV in the Living Room. We were watching one of my favorite shows "Histeria" and the episode was the Terrible Tudors.

Laney: This is a cool show but it's making fun of the worlds history.

Me: That's how this show was made.

Varie: The Tudor Dynasty was the most complicated empire in all of England and in the world.

Lola: I find it to be an unusual Dynasty but I would never be like Henry VIII.

Lana: He was a terrible King that's for sure.

Me: The Tudor Dynasty was probably the worst Dynasty in the history of the world. It started after the War of The Roses ended and Henry VII married Elizabeth of York in 1485. They gave birth to Henry VIII in 1491 and he became king in 1509. He married his first wife Catherine of Aragon. Mary the First was born in 1516.

Laney: Yeah. From what I remember The King could not accept a girl getting the throne.

Lola: That is an outrage!

Lana: Henry VIII was a mean king!

Me: Yes he was. In 1527 he went to see Pope Clement VII to see if he can grant a divorce. But he refused and Henry VIII started his own church and the divorce went through. He married Anne Boleyn in 1533 and she had a daughter, Elizabeth I and she was investigated for High Treason. She was beheaded 4 days later. Modern historians today ruled the charges today as unconvincing and unjust.

Lola: That's terrible! Anne Boleyn was beautiful.

Me: Yeah.

Penny: She sure was. Right Rufus?

Rufus: I agree with you Penny.

Rufus is Penny's cat.

Lincoln: Why would Henry VIII accuse her of that?

Me: Henry VIII was a sociopathic king back then and he literally abused his power and forced the whole country of England to abandon their religion and it's why he made his own church. He wed Jane Seymour in 1536 and she had King Edward VI in 1537. She died shortly after giving birth and Henry VIII grieved and ate until he was overweight.

Linka: That is sick and disgusting.

Varie: That is.

Lola: He should've had more class!

Me: Yeah. Later in January of 1540 he married Anne of Cleves from Germany. But the marriage was annuled in July the same year.

Lana: That didn't last long huh?

Laney: No it didn't.

Penny: That is a very short marriage.

Varie: It was because Henry VIII said so.

Me: Yep. Henry VIII married his 5th wife Catherine Howard. But in 1542 he found out that she was cheating on him and Adultery was the same as high treason back then and he had her beheaded.

Lola: That dirtbag woman!

Varie: Yeah.

Penny: How could she!?

Me: So in 1543 he married his 6th wife Catherine Parr. She made it all the way to when Henry VIII died on January 28, 1547.

Lucy appeared.

Lucy: That's right. [We jump at her appearing and a spooky organ plays]

Lincoln: Hey Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln. I was listening to you all talk about King Henry VIII.

Lola: It's really interesting learning about the history of England.

Lucy: Henry VIII is in the Netherworld and is burning as we speak. The Spirits told me.

Me: Lets see. [Chants an Incantation] '''Xyturmnicta Hextiganta Mortium Spiritasta!'''

Fire crept over the floor and converged by the tree and formed a viewing window that showed us that Henry VIII is indeed in the Netherworld being boiled alive in the river of blood.

Lucy: Wicked.

Varie: That's him all right.

Lola and Lana were hugging eachother and shaking in fear.

Lana: THAT IS SO SCARY!

Lola: YEAH! BUT I'M GLAD THAT HE'S IN THE NETHERWORLD!

Laney: Henry VIII doesn't deserve to go to Heaven. He was a monster.

Linka: You said it Laney.

Lincoln: I agree.

Lucy: That's right.

The window closed and vanished.

Me: Sorry I scared you guys.

Lana: That's all right J.D.

Lola: Next time will you warn us?

Me: I will. But the Tudor dynasty was not finished then. Edward VI became king after his father died. He was only 10-years-old when he took the throne. He was not the youngest king in the history of the world but he was one of them. He died of a bad disease back in 1552 at age 15. He was followed by Lady Jane Grey who was also known as 9-days-Jane because her reign as Queen only lasted 9 days. She was deposed as queen and in 1554 she was executed for High Treason.

Laney: That's terrible.

Me: Yeah. Her reign as Queen is the shortest reign in the history of the world. Mary I was made Queen in 1553 and she gave the Catholic Religion back to England. She died however in 1558. She was followed by Elizabeth I and Elizabeth made England one of the greatest Nations in the world. She was a very famous Queen. The Tudor Dynasty came to an end in 1603 and it became one of England's most famous and influential families in the country and all of Europe.

Lincoln: That is amazing. But I can't believe that Henry VIII was that bad.

Linka: Me neither.

Gabrielle came in.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I can't believe it either. I may be from England but if I were Queen I would never abuse my power like that.

Me: I agree Gabrielle. Are you by any chance a descendant of any member of the Tudor Family?

Gabrielle: Yes I am. I'm a direct descendant of Mary Tudor, the youngest daughter of Elizabeth of York.

Me: That's a big ancestry. She was the 3rd wife of King Louis XII of France and she married Charles Brandon the 1st Duke of Suffolk. And she was also the grandmother of Lady Jane Grey.

Gabrielle: That's right.

Lola: I didn't know you had some royal ties Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: Me neither. Lisa did a DNA test and helped me find out. I am from England but I also have a family tree that dates back to Mary Tudor.

Varie: Wow!

Laney: That's incredible.

Lucy: I find all this to be very interesting.

Laney: Me too. We all have quite an interesting heritage.

Me: Yep. It's a fascinating thing to learn about.

Lincoln: I agree.

The screen irised in

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a history theme chapter. One of my favorite events was the Tudor Dynasty's reign from 1485 to 1603. I like learning about all sorts of events throughout all of history. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Histeria! is owned by Warner Bros. Studios and Tom Ruegger


	95. Bird Humans and Tech Powers

It starts with Vanzilla 2.0 going down the highway.

Lynn Sr.: We're almost there guys.

Me: [To the Viewers] Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Hinata and the Loud Kids are on our way to Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming and it is gonna be awesome!

Lincoln: I know. We're gonna check out all the geysers and everything in the park!

Varie: I hope we all get to see Old Faithful blow. That would be awesome!

Me: I know.

Aylene: I've heard that it erupts every 64 minutes.

Lisa: Yellowstone is a big Supervolcano that's scheduled to erupt in the future. Its been 640,000 years since it last erupted.

Me: That's what I've seen and read in science documentaries. I heard that if it blows it will plunge the world into the next ice age.

Aylene: I believe it.

Lori: That's not gonna happen for a while yet. Right?

Naruto: Probably not for another few thousand years.

Sakura: Yeah. Lets hope it doesn't erupt now.

Me: If it did we would be in serious trouble.

Lana: I heard the mud pits are awesome!

Lola: For you maybe but they're too hot.

Lily: I've never been to Yellowstone. This is gonna be fun.

Leni: And I can't wait to see Pop Pop.

Me: Leni, your grandpa is not gonna be there.

Luna: He's right dudes. It's a geyser field.

Lynn: This is gonna be cool! I can't wait to throw some rocks in the geysers.

Fu: I don't think they'll allow you to do that Lynn.

Hinata: I agree with Fu.

Luan: This is gonna be fun! I remember the Last trip was very FORTUNATE! [Rimshot] [Laughs]

Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Gabrielle, Naruto and Sakura laughed and the others sighed.

Lynn Sr.: [Laughs] Good one!

Eddy: [Laughs] Good one Luan!

Me: Thank you for taking us to Yellowstone Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: You're welcome J.D. Have you ever been here before?

Me: Back when I was 8. This is my second time.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) That's cool J.D. You'll have to show us around.

Me: I don't know this whole park like the back of my hand, but I've seen most of it with my parents.

Laney: This is gonna be a blast. I've always wanted to go to Yellowstone. The geysers and the scenery are supposed to be beautiful.

Me: It is. But the sulfur smell all over the park is rank.

Linka: I heard it smells like rotten eggs.

Everyone but Lana: EW!

Lana: Cool!

Lynn Sr.: We're here everyone!

We park and got out. We arrive at the admission desk, paid for our visit and went in.

We saw lots of people in front of Old Faithful, the most famous geyser in Yellowstone and we all saw it erupt.

It was an amazing sight just like I remember.

Lori: That is so cool!

Me: It's just like I remember.

Varie: Amazing!

Aylene: It's just like I've seen in pictures.

Luna: Amazing dudes!

Eddy: This is so cool!

We go around the park and we saw lots of cool geysers. We saw Anemone Geyser, Grotto Geyser, Aurum Geyser, Castle Geyser, Lion Geyser, Beehive Geyser, Sawmill Geyser and more. The geysers were so beautiful and breathtaking.

We were all taking lots of pictures, selfies and romantic photos and buying lots of souvenirs and postcards.

We arrived at the Midway Geyser Basin of Yellowstone and we saw the largest spring in the park and the United States: The Grand Prismatic Spring.

It was truly a beautiful sight as I had remembered it.

Me: This is so beautiful.

Leni: This has to be the largest Pop Pop I've ever seen.

We facepalm. But then we hear a whoosh high above us and we see a wormhole open up and out of it came 3 girls. The strangest thing was that they had wings.

Me: We've got a code Dimension Jump! Varie, Aylene, Laney, come with me!

I spread my black wings, Varie spread her water wings, Aylene spread her fire wings and Laney spread her Leaf Wings and we flew up to the girls and caught them as they were falling.

Me: They're unconcious but they're gonna be all right. [I see the wings on their backs] Incredible. These wings are real bird wings.

Varie: I wonder how they got them?

Aylene: Good question.

As we were about to land, a gear appeared out of nowhere and flew to Lisa and it touched her. She was in a tornado of gears, sprockets and springs.

We landed and we saw Lisa in the tornado.

Laney: We got another elemental choosing in progress!

Me: Yeah.

When the tornado vanished, Lisa was on the ground and we saw that she has angel wings made of small gears. She got up.

Lisa: What just happened? I feel very strange and my back feels heavy.

Laney: You've been given powers Lisa.

Lisa saw the gear wings and gasped.

Lisa: I do have wings! A gear suddenly touched me and I was in a tornado of gears and springs.

Me: A gear huh? I'd look it up but we got my hands full here.

Lynn Sr.: Lets go back to the hotel so we can take a look.

1 Hour later we got to our room in a hotel on the border between Montana and Wyoming. We rented a penthouse suite.

We placed the girls on the couch and I pulled out my book and looked it up.

Me: Here it is. Lisa you've been given Technokinetic powers by the Gear of Hephaestus the Greek God of Blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors and metallurgy. Once every 3,500 years, he grants his powers over all things buildable and more. But there's a catch. He can only grant these powers to someone who has an IQ greater than 230.

Lincoln: Lisa, that's incredible!

Lisa: Indeed dear brother. This is quite an astounding change for me. I'll have to learn how to control my powers like all of you have.

Lana: Our visitors are waking up.

?: (Groans) Wha... Where am I?

?: What happened?

?: I don't know.

Me: We saved you from falling as you came out of a wormhole.

?: Oh we appreciate that.

Me: We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson. J.D.'s Fiance.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter.

Eddy: My name is Eddy.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Me: Naruto's my adopted little brother.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Lynn Sr.: I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and this is my wife Rita.

Rita: Hello.

Lynn Sr.: These are our kids.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud, the eldest. I'm 17 years old.

Carol: I'm Carol Loud. I'm adopted.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud. The fashion designer. I'm 16 Years old.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud. The Rock Star. I'm 15 years old.

Gabrielle: I'm Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud. The Adventurer. I'm adopted.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud. The Jokester. I'm 14 Years old.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr. The Sports Star. I'm 13 Years Old.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud. Former Member of the Black Daffodil Gang. I'm 12 years old.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud. The only son. I'm 11 years old.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud. Lincoln's Dimensional Twin. I'm 11 too.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud. The Vampire Goth Poet. I'm 8 years old.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud. The Bookworm and Gardener. I'm 7 years old.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud. The Tomboy Twin. I'm 6 years old.

Lola: I'm Lola Loud. The Beauty Pageant Twin. I'm 6 years old too.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. I'm adopted. I'm 5 years old.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud. The Scientist. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm 4 years old.

Lily: And I'm Lily Loud. I'm 15 months old but because of special circumstances I look like I'm 10.

Max: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max. I'm the Leader of The Flock.

Nudge: I'm Nudge.

Angel: And I'm Angel, the Youngest of the Flock.

Me: The Flock? That's a cool name.

Max: Yes.

Varie: Your wings are very beautiful.

Angel: Thanks Varie.

Nudge: We got our wings because of a government experiment.

Aylene: Government Experiment?

Sakura: What happened?

Max: There were 6 of us and we were part of a project called The Angel Experiment. We were in a facility called The School. They spliced out DNA with bird DNA. We are now 98% Human and 2% bird.

Me: That is insane. These people are playing with fire. You mess around with Mother Nature and there will be horrible consequences.

Max: Yes. The purpose of the School is to create powerful mutants for World Domination.

We all gasp.

Varie: World Domination!? That's madness!

Angel: Yes. But we did not want to be a part of such a plan.

Nudge: So we escaped.

Aylene: That's good.

Laney: Being used like that is a fate worse than death.

Max: That's right Laney. The world we lived in was not a pleasent place to call home. It was a post apocalyptic nightmare. Our world was hit by a meteor and humanity had to rebuild everything from the ground up. We were in the School 500 years after that event. We just spent our entire lives running and fighting the mutants of the School.

Me: That is horrible!

Laney: You guys have been through a horrific experience.

Eddy: That's like one of my friend Ed's Zombie Comics.

Luan: That is awful.

Varie: No kidding.

Fu: You guys have been through something that would make my life look like childs play.

Naruto: Yeah.

Max: It was a nightmare. We were fighting some wolf people and we were knocked unconcious as Fang, Izzy and Gazzy fought to protect us. Then we wound up here with you guys.

Me: You went through a wormhole from your dimension to ours.

Angel: A wormhole?

Varie: It's a dimensional bridge that connects one dimension to ours. It sucked you three in and took you here.

Lisa: Exactly.

Nudge: That's very complicated for me.

Aylene: It was complicated for most of us.

Lori: Yeah. We saw a wormhole once and it was an amazing sight.

Luan: It was weird and cool. You might say that it was a Dimensional Wonder! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Naruto, Max, Nudge and Angel laughed and everyone else sighed.

Max: [Laughs] That was funny.

Me: Luan is really funny.

Angel: I can tell.

Max: But we still have to figure out how to get back home.

Me: I'm afraid that's gonna be a big problem. There's an infinite number of dimensions and parallel universes across all of time and space.

Laney: Yeah and finding the dimension is like trying to find a needle in a haystack as big as the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos.

Lisa: Exactly Laney.

Varie: Linka is from a dimension where everyone in her family is the opposite Gender.

Naruto: Me, Sakura, Fu, Hinata and my entire village are from a world where we all are Shinobi.

Hinata: But we are different from the Ninja's of Japan.

Me: We also have Starfire, Raven and Terra who were sucked in through a wormhole from their dimension when Lincoln and Linka got their powers of Lightning.

Lincoln: Jessie Bannon was also teleported to our dimension too.

Max: That's very strange and I guess we're stuck here.

Aylene: I'm afraid so.

Max: Well I guess we'll have to adapt to it.

Nudge: Yeah at least we're free from the School.

Angel: Yeah.

Max: But we don't know where we'll live.

Rita: That's simple. You can stay with us.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. You guys have been through alot and you would be perfect for the family.

Me: We all live in a super huge mansion in Royal Woods, Michigan. We have lots of room. Me, Varie and my friends here are on vacation here in Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming.

Max: Thank you all so much.

Varie: You're welcome Max.

Lori: It's gonna be cool having you in the family.

Leni: Totes!

Luna: Rockin Dudes! [Makes the Rock On hand sign]

Lynn Sr.: We still have 6 days before we head home. So lets have some fun.

We all cheer.

6 days later we drove home and arrived in 2 days. We go to our rooms and unpacked and put our dirty clothes in the wash. The next day we go to Royal Woods Mall and get Max, Nudge and Angel some new clothes. Lisa made gash holes in them so they can sprout their wings out without tearing their clothes. Max, Nudge and Angel were right at home and they go to Royal Woods Middle School and Royal Woods Elementary School. It was a much better life for them.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I've been to Yellowstone National Park when I was 8 and it was so much fun. But the sulfur smell was horrible. It smells like rotten eggs. I also wanted to add Max, Nudge and Angel from the book series Maximum Ride to my stories. I thought it would bring some excitement. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson.


	96. Plants VS Kakashi

Laney is in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Max, Nudge, Angel, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Hinata, Rin, Kushina (Young), Tsunade (Young), Tayuya, Mikari, The Loud Kids, Eddy, Kakashi, Shizune and Lady Tsunade were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Laney found herself in the hills outside the town of Tanzaku Gai. It was on the day Lady Tsunade went to Orochimaru for his offer. She saw Lady Tsunade about to hand a ball of healing Chakra to Orochimaru.

Laney: Not on my watch!

Laney spread her wings and flew at him. Orochimaru was about to grab the ball of Chakra when without warning he and Kabuto were both kicked in the face and sent flying and they crashing into a huge rock with devastating force.

Lady Tsunade: What are you doing!?

Laney: Saving you from making a stupid mistake.

Lady Tsunade: Orochimaru was going to bring my brother and beloved back to life.

Laney: No he wasn't. Orochimaru would never uphold his end of the bargain. He would kill you after he got what he wanted. He's a worthless snake. Pun intended. He deserves only one thing and that is a one way trip to the Netherworld.

Lady Tsunade: You're right. Orochimaru is a traitor and he will pay for killing Sarutobi-Sensei.

Laney: I agree. Sorry I'm Laney Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade: Pleasure is all mine. I like your wings. They are beautiful. It's like you're an angel born from Nature itself.

Laney: It kind of does feel that way.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, Don't do it!

Shizune, Master Jiraiya and Naruto arrived.

Lady Tsunade: It's all right Shizune. Laney here stopped me.

Jiraiya: It's good she did.

Naruto: Thank you Laney.

Laney: You're welcome.

Orochimaru and Kabuto got up and they saw Laney standing by Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto.

Orochimaru: I don't know who you are but you will pay for that.

Laney: You're the one who's gonna pay Orochimaru. I'm gonna get justice for all the lives you've destroyed and ruined. You seem to delight in seeing other people suffer and you treat life like a disposable commodity. You destroy homes, you take the lives of so many innocent people, you even take the lives of children. All this just to satisfy your own twisted goals and amusement. Well, Now it's your turn!

Orochimaru: We shall see about that little girl.

Laney: Hmm. Lets see how you like it when I unleash my full power.

Laney stood ready and little pebbles started to lift off the ground and her hair stood up and waved around. The area started shaking extremely violently as her energy levels were increasing dramatically. Green lightning flickered all around her body and her eyes turned emerald green.

Laney: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Then a blinding green light illuminated the area and when it died down Laney was forever changed. She had her Green Aura flared up and green lightning flickered around her. Her wings were now made entirely of leaves. Her hair was waving in spots and it was emerald green and the level of power and energy she had was absolutely mindboggling.

Jiraiya: Incredible! Her Chakra Levels are mindboggling!

Lady Tsunade: She transformed and it's incredible!

Shizune: What is she? Her power! It's amazing!

Jiraiya: Yeah. And it makes Orochimaru seem like nothing.

Naruto: Unbelievable!

But Naruto suddenly felt a massive energy increase from within him and he was enveloped in a blinding white light and a massive vortex of leaves swirled around him and it went high into the sky at an incredible speed. Naruto's energy levels were skyrocketing at an astronomical rate. The Leaf vortex formed a dragon high above the planet and it roared. All over the planet the entire continent of the 5 Great Nations changed dramatically. Everything was completely covered in Forests, jungles and more. The energy affected lots of people. Anko felt her Curse Mark get destroyed, Sasuke woke up from the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu and his Curse Mark was gone too. He was forever grateful to Naruto. Kakashi woke up too and he was enraged at Naruto. When the Leaf vortex vanished Naruto was forever changed. He had green fox ears, green sleeveless battle gi, dark green ANBU pants, 9 green flaming fox tails, a strong muscular physique, and angel wings made entirely of leaves. His headband was gone and he had a green dragon with a leaf emblazened on his forehead and his eyes were now green and slitted.

Naruto: Orochimaru, I will never forgive you for any of your crimes! Your time has come!

Jiraiya: Naruto? What happened to you!?

Naruto: I'll explain later sensei. Right now we have a snake freak to destroy.

Laney: Let's get him!

Orochimaru couldn't even use his jutsu. Naruto appeared and without warning he punched Orochimaru in the stomach with devastating force and Laney kicked him in the face. Lady Tsunade punched Orochimaru in the back with her super strength and Shizune slashed Orochimaru's legs with a kunai. Jiraiya blasted Orochimaru with a powerful Fire Style Jutsu.

Orochimaru fell to the ground badly burned. Kabuto rushed over to his aid.

Kabuto: Hang on Lord Orochimaru!

Naruto fired an energy blast and vaporized him completely.

Naruto: Have a nice time in the Netherworld, Traitor. Now for you Orochimaru. This is for all the pain and suffering you caused.

Laney: The time has come for atonement Orochimaru!

Laney cups her hands to the side.

Laney: **NATURES VENGEANCE KAMEHAMEHA!**

She fires a green Kamehameha Wave at Orochimaru and it was causing all sorts of new trees and plants to grow as it sped toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: This can't be happening to me! I am the Immortal Orochimaru! I am invincible!

It hit Orochimaru head on and exploded with incredible power as he was completely vaporized in an instant. The explosion turned into a massive tree that was 6,000 feet high and 20 miles wide at the base.

Laney and Naruto powered down.

Naruto: Orochimaru is now gone forever.

Laney: Yep, but look. [Laney lead them to the base of the tree and they saw a face on it] That's Orochimaru. He is now cursed to be forever entombed in this tree for all eternity.

Naruto: That's intense. But good riddence.

Jiraiya: He sure got what he deserved big time.

Lady Tsunade: I'm glad. But you all can now start calling me the Lady Hokage from now on.

Naruto: Yes milady.

Lady Tsunade: Lets all go home.

As they were walking to the Leaf Naruto asked Jiraiya a question.

Naruto: Jiraiya-sensei, what was it like to train my old man?

Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade were shocked.

Lady Tsunade: You know of your parents Naruto?

Naruto: Yes I do milady. I met them in my subconcious when I was powering up. They told me what had happened on the night I was born, how they met, their accomplishments and their reasons for my heritage being hidden. They both made a huge number of enemies during the 3rd Great War and it was all for my own protection. They encoded their chakra into the seal they put on me so that they would tell me. They told me that Orochimaru was the one that unleashed the 9-Tailed Fox onto the village that night. He was controlling it.

Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

Jiraiya: Orochimaru was controlling the fox!?

Naruto: Yeah.

Laney: Orochimaru is not just a monster, he is a devil!

Naruto: True to that Laney.

Jiraiya: I'm glad he's now gone forever. Training your dad was truly an amazing experience kid. He was like a son to me.

Laney: You two were very close Master Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: We sure were Laney. Wait what's to stop Orochimaru from breaking out of that tree or having some of his followers break him out?

Laney: That's completely impossible Master Jiraiya. The tree is covered with a powerful magical energy that acts like an extremely powerful Seal. The tree is now impervious to all attacks great and small. And besides Orochimaru is now dead. So he can't do anything.

Jiraiya: Very Clever. At least we never have to worry about Orochimaru ever again.

Shizune: That's true.

They arrived at the Leaf and it was still the same.

Lady Tsunade was made the 5th Hokage and Laney and Naruto went to the Hospital to check on Sasuke.

They entered Sasuke's room and saw that he was awake.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke, I'm glad you're all right.

Sasuke: Me too. I can't hear Orochimaru anymore.

Laney: Let me see.

Laney saw that his Curse Mark is gone.

Laney: You're Curse Mark is gone. Sorry Sasuke, I'm Laney Loud. I'm the one that killed Orochimaru.

Sasuke: I'm forever grateful to both you and Naruto, Laney.

Naruto: Glad we could help out.

Sasuke: I did not come to you to fight Itachi, I came to warn you about Kakashi.

Laney: What for Sasuke?

Naruto: What happened?

Lady Tsunade came in.

Lady Tsunade: So you're Sasuke Uchiha? I've heard alot about you.

Sasuke: Lady Tsunade, it's truly an honor to meet you.

Lady Tsunade: Same here.

Naruto: Sasuke was about to tell us some disturbing info about Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Yes. Kakashi has been a fraud to us from day one. I overheard him talking as he was fighting my brother. He said that he never wanted to train me, you or Sakura. He was using us this whole time and he was going to kill us when we reached a certain level. "Just like when he killed his wretched teammate Obito" he said.

They all gasped.

Naruto: I knew something was up with Kakashi. We walked by his hospital room and I sensed alot of Negative Emotions coming from him.

Lady Tsunade: Kakashi is now a monster. But we don't have any proof that he did all that.

Naruto: That's right milady. We can't act without having any evidence against him.

Sasuke: When did you become so smart and respectful Naruto?

Naruto: It was because I had Hinderence Seals on me and Laney's energy during our fight with Orochimaru broke all those seals and unleashed my true self. Let's just say that it was a tremendously must needed improvement.

Sasuke: That's incredible.

Sakura came in

Sakura: I agree. I'm so glad you're all right Sasuke.

Sasuke: Me too Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto, I heard everything. Is it all true? Is Kakashi-sensei really that dangerous?

Naruto: I'm afraid so Sakura. He's a complete homicidal maniac.

Sakura: Naruto, you look incredible! So this is your true self?

Naruto: It sure is. But my love for you is completely real.

Sakura: You love me?

Naruto: I do. I saved you from those bullies back when we were kids, I transformed into Sasuke and complimented you on your beautiful forehead, and I saved you from Gaara's rampage during the invasion. But let me show you.

Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and showed her everything through his memories up to where Orochimaru met his end.

Sakura was in absolute shock.

Sakura: You did all of that!? For me!?

Naruto: Yes I did. Orochimaru is gone forever and is no longer a threat to all of us.

Sakura had then realized everything about Naruto and tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Naruto and cried hard.

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto, I'm so sorry I did all those terrible things to all of you in the Academy! I was so wrong about it all! I knew you were the one for me and I was too blind to realize it! I'm so sorry Naruto!

Naruto: It's all right Sakura. I've already forgiven you.

Sakura was comforted and she was happy.

Lady Tsunade: Well I'm happy for you both. Now we have to figure out what to do about Kakashi.

Laney: I think I have a solution. How about I fight him and get him to confess that way?

Lady Tsunade: The old get it out through violence trick. That's brilliant Laney. All right. Laney Loud you are to fight Kakashi at Training Ground 7 in 2 hours.

Laney: You got it Milady.

2 Hours Later, Laney was standing on training ground 7 facing Kakashi Hatake. All the Jonin, ANBU and Genin were hiding in the bushes and trees. Naruto set up a sound broadcasting Sealing Jutsu array that lead into the PA system in the Training Ground and it was gonna play the whole thing.

Laney: You ready to do this Kakashi?

Kakashi: As you wish.

Laney spread her wings and flew at Kakashi with blazing speed. She punching him in the face and he blocked it and Laney kicked him in the side and he blocked that too.

Laney: Kakashi I want to know (Punches him in the chest) something. Why do you not like Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura? They're (Kicks him in the face) your students. They learned (Punches him in the elbow) from you right?

Kakashi: Yes, they (Blocks Laney's punch) did, but I never wanted to train them ever. (Blocks her kick) Those brats are never going to be as good as (Blocks a punch) me! They will never learn at all just like that wretched doofus Obito did when I killed him!

Everyone all over the village gasped when he said that.

Kakashi: I never cared about teamwork, comradery or anything like that! All I ever wanted was power and to destroy the entire village for killing my father!

Laney: Wasn't your father Sakumo a hero?

Kakashi: Yes he was. But everyone shunned him for abandoning his team! When he killed himself I vowed to get revenge on the entire village and burn it all to the ground!

Laney: You're a monster Kakashi! [Goes Super Angel 2] I will never forgive you for everything you've done to the village!

Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone came out.

Lady Tsunade: It's over Kakashi. We all heard the whole thing.

?: I heard everything too!

A hooded figure came out and pulled down the hood and it was Rin Nohara and she threw her cloak aside.

Lady Tsunade: Rin! You're alive!

Rin: It's good to see you again Lady Tsunade. I did not die in the 3rd Great War. I was training away from the village to learn how to master the power of the 3-Tailed Turtle.

Naruto: You're a Jinchuriki like me Rin?

Rin: Yes. I was forcibly made one by some Mist Shinobi. I was originally made to be a Trojan Horse that would unleash the 3-Tails onto the Village when I entered it. So when Kakashi was about to kill me, I put up a genjutsu to make it look like he killed me and I ran away to master my friend Isōbu's power. I met Killer Bee the 8-Tails Jinchuriki and he took me to a place where I could learn how to do it. After 13 long years I finally did it and me and Isōbu are now full fledge partners and best friends.

Rin suddenly changed and she had a blue-green flaming trench coat, blue clothes and a sword of pure water in her hand.

Laney: Whoa!

Naruto: Incredible. Her power level is unreal.

Lady Tsunade: No kidding. It's good to have you back Rin.

Rin: It's good to be home Lady Tsunade. Now lets take out this piece of traitorous trash that I once called a teammate.

Laney: With pleasure.

Laney flew towards him and punched Kakashi in the face and sent him flying and Rin kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into the ground. Rin then formed a Rasengan made of pure water and it made the roaring sound of a megatsunami.

Rin: I never want to see you again Kakashi! This is for Obito! **WATER STYLE: MEGATSUNAMI RASENGAN!**

Rin hit Kakashi in the back with it and a huge explosion of water blasted upward and enveloped Kakashi in a huge swirling dome of water. The water chakra was pulverizing him all over his body with numerous strikes that carried the devastating force of a megatsunami wave. When the dome cleared Kakashi was in a deep crater bleeding profusely and bones were sticking out from his arms, chest, legs, head and even his back.

They all looked in the crater and he was a total mess.

Lady Tsunade went in and scanned him.

Lady Tsunade: He's dead. That technique broke all of his bones in his body, shreded all his muscles into nothing and ripped apart all of his organs.

Laney: Holy mackeral!

Naruto: That was unbelievable! Rin just totally mutilated him!

Sasuke: No kidding!

Sakura: I saw Kakashi get hit with what looked like small hammers made of water and they were too numerous to count.

Lady Tsunade: The Water Style: Megatsunami Rasengan shapes the Water Chakra into a blizzard of miniature Water Hammers that pack the tremendous force of numerous megatsunami's. They hit his body with such incredible force that it ripped him apart from the outside in.

Laney: Wow! What power!

Naruto: Unbelievable! That's like getting hit by the shockwave of an exploding meteor.

Rin: Yeah. That is unbelievable power. But I never want to see this madman again.

Sasuke: You want me to burn the body Lady Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade: Please Sasuke.

Lady Tsunade jumped out of the way and Sasuke went through some handsigns.

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

Sasuke blew a stream of fire out of his mouth and it hit Kakashi and incinerated him and his ashes blew away in the wind.

Laney: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Naruto: Yeah. He was truly an incompetent teacher and a homicidal maniac to boot.

Sasuke: Yeah. He can join his father in the Netherworld.

Sakura: Good riddence.

Laney later explained that she was from another dimension and she told Rin that the Kakashi she knows is not like the Kakashi they fought.

I merged everyone's counterparts with their counterparts in our dimension except for the adult Rin and the exercise ended. Kakashi and the Adult Rin are now dating and it was romantic for them. We were all so proud of Laney.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I originally wanted to do an Evil Sasuke Chapter but I figured Kakashi would suit this one. I've read alot of fanfics where Kakashi doesn't train Naruto and Sakura and focuses only on Sasuke. So I'm not just a die-hard Sasuke Hater, I'm also a Kakashi basher sometimes. The reason for this is because of his laziness and his incompetence. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	97. Rock A Doodle Doo

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lola and Lisa were in the Simulator.

Aylene, Jeri, Jessie, Tamao, Moka, Kurumu, Eddy, Luan, Luna and Lana were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves on a building in a huge rainstorm. The entire town was in a huge flood.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: My gosh. What is going on?

Lisa: It seems to be massive flooding caused by the storm.

Lola: We're in the movie Rock-A-Doodle! One of my favorite movies.

Laney: I've never seen this movie before.

Me: I have. It's one of my childhood movies. [I point to something] Look.

We see a toy box with a sail attached to it and in it was a kitten, a dog, a magpie and a mouse.

Me: That's Edmund. A boy transformed into a kitten because of the Grand Duke of Owls.

Laney: We got to help them.

Lincoln: Yeah. But where are they going?

Me: They're going to the city to find Chanticlear. A rooster that has the power to raise the Sun with his crowing. From what I remember Chanticlear lost his ability to crow because of a mean rooster sent by the Duke. The Duke used his magic to make it look like the Sun was rising on its own and the farm made fun of him because of it.

Lincoln: That is pure evil.

Varie: That is. We have to stop the Duke at all costs.

Me: We will. First we got to help find Chanticlear and help him remember how to crow.

Lola: That's right. And no owl will stand in our way.

Lisa: Affirmative!

Varie: Listen.

We hear an owl humming Ride of The Valkyries and we see 5 owls heading to the toy box.

Me: Lets go!

We spread our wings and flew to the owls and punch their beaks in.

Me: Leave them alone you overgrown chickens!

Varie: Here's something to Brighten your day. [Puts her pointer and middle fingers on her eyebrows] **SOLAR FLARE!**

A blinding bright white light as bright as a thousand Suns shined right in their faces and incinerated them.

Me: Nice one Varie.

Patoo: Great one guys. We owe you one.

Me: You're welcome Patoo. Edmund let me help you return to your human body. [Chants an Incantation] **Metogataska Nestiniro Krysoton Mortus!**

I fired a beam of rainbow light at Edmund and he changed back into his human form. A boy with blonde hair and he had his pajamas on. Patoo, Snipes, and Peepers were shocked.

Snipes: He is a little boy!

Peepers: Edmund I was wrong. I'm so sorry.

Edmund: It's alright Peepers. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Edmund.

Peepers: I wish to be human too.

Me: If that is what you want Peepers. [Chants an Incantation] **Nagitantum Naurito Kestiga Mortum!**

I fired a beam of rainbow light at Peepers and she became a beautiful young girl.

Edmund was instantly smittened by her and so was peepers and they fell in love in an instant.

Varie: Lets get you all to the city and help you all out.

Edmund: Thank you.

Varie formed a bubble of water and lifted the toy box over an aqueduct area and they saw the city. It was a beautiful sight for them. All they had to do was find Chanticlear. That was gonna be a challenge.

We searched most of the city and found out that Chanticlear is now a tremendous music sensation.

Me: So he's called The King? This is gonna be tougher than we first thought. But now that the Duke's owls are no longer pursuing us we can make sure that we can get him back to the farm uncontested.

Laney: That's true.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna get to him?

Edmund: I have an idea.

Edmund wrote a note to him and it said that they were sorry. They signed it from Patoo, Snipes and Peepers.

They met Goldie Pheasent and gave the note so that she could give it to him.

Edmund: So what do we do now?

Me: We wait.

2 hours later we saw that Chanticlear had got the note.

Me: Perfect. He got the note. He's getting into an argument with Pinky. Lets go!

We all jumped down and smashed through the window on the roof.

Me: This picture is cancelled!

Snipes: Yeah!

Peepers: It's over for you Pinky!

Chanticlear: I'm through with you Pinky. I'm going back home.

Pinky: This studio is your home and you ain't going nowhere.

Lola: He is! [Fires a blast of fire and ignites part of the set]

Chanticlear: Come on. Goldie, come on.

We ran as fast as we could.

Pinky: Stop those guys!

A bunch of strong frogs on motorcycles rode after us.

Me: I have an idea. Lets hijack Pinky's helicopter.

Lisa: Brilliant! Lets go.

We flew to the copter and took off.

Lisa: Lets modify this baby.

Lisa used her technokinetic powers and modified it into a science-fiction style fighter jet.

Me: Lets go.

We flew toward the farm and we arrived in 2 minutes. We were hovering over the farm and Varie lifted all the flood water and put it in the ocean far away.

Varie: All the water is gone.

Me: Excellent. Weapons online. Target the Duke's castle mountain.

Lisa: Roger that.

Laney flips a switch.

Laney: All weapons are locked and loaded.

Me: Okay. Fire!

Laney pressed a red button and fired a laser and 5 rockets and they hit the mountain all at once and exploded and the mountain came crashing down.

Laney: Direct hit!

Me: Great shot Laney.

Lisa: Confirmed.

Varie: We're not done yet. Here comes Mr. Dark Bird himself!

We saw a big bird and it was the Grand Duke of Owls.

Me: The Grand Duke of Owls.

Edmund: That's him! He's the one that turned me into a cat!

Patoo: So he did!

Snipes: I can't believe this guy!

Chanticlear: The Duke!

Goldie: He is really bad.

Lincoln: He's pure evil.

Me: Lets land and fight him.

We land by the barn and stand ready.

Grand Duke: I know it's wrong to appear like this but are you ready to have the fight of your life?

Me: It'll be your last when we turn you into fried chicken.

Varie: Lets dance.

I fire a blast of fire at him and it burned his feathers up.

Chanticlear was trying to remember if he ever crowed or not and suddenly he remembered how to crow and he launched into the air and crowed.

Chanticlear: COCKADOOOOOO! COCKADOOOOOOOOO!

The Sun rose and a beam of light pierced the darkness and hit the duke.

Grand Duke: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He spun around fast and he shrunk down to the size of a Canary.

Me: I got this.

I put him in a birdcage and he was now my prisoner.

Me: You're now going to pay for everything you've done. Dukey.

We all laugh at him.

The Sun was free to shine again and the farm was back to normal.

Turns out we found out that the Farm Edmund lives on is 10 miles northeast of Warren, Michigan. That's very close to us.

Edmund goes to the same school Lincoln, Laney, Lola and Lisa do. Now Peepers does too.

The exercise was done and we took a break. The Grand Duke is now in Lucy's Room as her prisoner.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Rock-A-Doodle was one of my first childhood movies when I was a kid. Glen Campbell did a really great job in that move 25 years ago. I loved his song Rock-A-Doodle. He was a great singer. I loved Christopher Plummer in that movie too. Owls are one of my favorite birds and they are awesome. I love how Christopher Plummer played General Chang in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country.

(Imitating Chang) To Be or Not To Be.

I'm a huge Trekkie (Star Trek Fan) Because my dad got me hooked on it. I did this chapter as a tribute to Glen Campbell and you will always be remembered in our hearts, memories and in music and in spirit.

RIP Glen Campbell.

Let me know what you all think and See you next time.

Rock-A-Doodle is owned by Don Bluth Studios.


	98. Minisode 1: The Grape War

It starts with Me, Varie, Lincoln, Linka and Laney bringing in the groceries.

Lincoln: Thanks for helping us carry in the groceries J.D.

Me: No problem Lincoln. Having a big family means lots of food and more.

Linka: Yep.

Laney: We have a lot of mouths and stomachs to feed in a big family.

Varie: You said it.

We get to the fridge and unload and put all the groceries away.

I notice a box of popsicles on the floor.

Me: Hey popsicles.

Lincoln: Yep. New groceries means a fresh box of popsicles.

Me: Neat.

Laney: Can I have a watermelon?

I reach into the box and pull out a watermelon flavored popsicle and give it to Laney.

Me: Here you go Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Varie: Can I have Cherry?

Me: Sure. [Reaches in and pulls out a cherry flavored popsicle] Here you go. [Gives it to her]

Varie: Thanks.

[I reach into the box and pull out my favorite flavor]

Me: Strawberry for me.

Lincoln: New groceries means a fresh box of popsicles and that means I get the one and only Grape. [Pulls out the only Grape Flavored Popsicle] Want to share it with me Linka?

Linka: Sure.

But just as Lincoln and Linka were about to unwrap the grape popsicle we heard the girls coming.

Lori: I call dibs on Grape!

Lana: Nuh-uh! It's mine! I literally smell new popsicles.

Lincoln: Uh-oh!

Laney: Quick lets hide!

We hide in the living room as Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily come in.

Leni: The Grape is gone!

Luna: Dudes, I found shoe prints!

Lana: I smell J.D., Varie, Lincoln, Linka and Laney!

Me: Run!

Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily are armed with Pitchforks and Torches like an Angry Mob out for blood.

Lola sees us running.

Lola: GET THE GRAPE!

Me: You'll never take us alive!

Me, Varie, Lincoln & Linka and Laney are running all over the Loud House of the Knudson-Loud-Anderson super mansion and we made it outside safely.

Lori: Where'd they go!?

Luan: I want that grape!

Me: (Whispers) Guys they will kill us if they see us with this grape popsicle.

Laney: (Whisper) I know. I wish we could all share it but there's only 2 popsicles on each flavor.

Me: (Whispers) I've got an idea. [whispers the plan in their ears]

Varie: That's brilliant.

Me: (Acting) We have the only grape in the box Lincoln and your sisters want it.

Lincoln: Yes. We will go away from them and eat it in the upper atmosphere of the sky above the city.

Lori: Come on girls!

Lori, Carol, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily spread their wings and carried Leni, Shannon and Penny with them. They flew up into the sky.

Me: Coast is clear. Lets go.

We go back inside and enjoy our popsicles.

Laney: That was pure genius J.D.

Me: I know. An angry mob is too focused on one thing to worry about another.

10 minutes later.

Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Lucy, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily came in and they saw us on the sofa watching TV and there were popsicle sticks on the coffee table.

Me: Hey girls. What took you so long?

Lola: You all ate the popsicles including our Grape!?

Laney: It's what you get for fighting over it.

Varie: So to avoid any violence we sent you on a wild goose chase by feigning that we were up in the sky enjoying our popsicles.

Linka: Sorry girls.

Lincoln: Better luck next time.

Me: But I have something for you all. Wait here.

I go into my room and open a freezer and grab a box of grape popsicles. I slide back down and the girls saw that I had grape popsicles.

Everyone but Varie, Lincoln & Linka and Laney.: GRAPE POPSICLES!

Me: It's my own secret stash. I have a whole freezer full of hundreds of boxes of grape popsicles.

They run for them but I stop them.

Me: Uh uh uh uh! Wait. [They stop] You all have to promise that you will stop fighting over the only grape flavor in the box. I know you guys like grape but you act like a bunch of wild animals when it comes to it. So please can't we all just share?

Lori: Oh you're right J.D. We literally get so out of control over some petty stuff like food and more.

Luna: We promise we will share dude.

Lola: We promise and then next time all the popsi... [Lana nudges her] Ow. We promise.

Lisa: We promise.

Me: Good job girls. [Holds the box up to them] Help yourselves.

They grab one grape popsicle each and we all sit on the sofa and we watch TV.

Luan: Thank you for helping us J.D. We were out of control back there.

Me: Don't mention it girls.

Lincoln: [To the viewers] In the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House, We all gotta do what we can to survive and get the grape.

Me: [To the Viewers] And always have a secret stash ready just in case.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I'm going to be doing a series of minisode chapters in my series. I got the idea for this one from the Loud House Comic Book "There Will Be More Chaos", the chapter: "Popsicle Problems". I like popsicles on a hot day and my favorite flavors are Blue Raspberry, Strawberry and Grape. Coincidental isn't it? But the trouble is that they are louded with sugar. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	99. Minisode 2: NSL Aftershoot

Just to let you all know this is the Aftershoot episode of the infamous episode No Such Luck. I would never do that episode even if you paid me to do it. That episode sucked eggs and it was probably the most abyssmal episode of season 2 if not the entire show. Not as bad as the infamous Brawl In The Family episode. No, this episode was worse. So I'm going to show you all what happens to people that abuse people and make them do all sorts of bad stuff like that. So on with the show

Chris Savino: Cut and That's a wrap! Great job Louds!

Lynn Sr.: Mr. Savino can we talk to you for a minute?

Chris Savino: Sure.

Lynn Sr., Laney, Lynn and Lisa raised a verbal rant on him.

 **LYNN SR.:** Alright, Savino. What is the meaning of this script? Or this entire episode? Just what type of people do you take my family for?! We would NEVER do any of this to one of our own!

LANEY: Lincoln is our brother! How could you have us treat him like that!?

 **LYNN:** (through tears) Look, Chris! I might enjoy winning and all that, but I know better than to act like such a poor loser! I would never direct the blame of my losses towards my siblings! Especially my brother!  
 **  
LISA:** And I do not approve of breaking character and being degraded from a woman of science and knowledge to a close-minded simpleton who makes immediate assumptions. And I'm quite certain the rest of my family does not approve either.  
 **  
SAVINO:** Look, people. First of all, you want to blame somebody, blame Karla. She's the one who wrote the script, not me. Secondly, your kid lied to you for his own benefits. Doesn't he deserve some form of punishment?

 **LYNN SR.:** Not for being kicked out of the house just because of something so trivial! We're not monsters!

(on the other side of the soundstage, Rita and the girls surround a depressed Lincoln)

 **RITA:** Lincoln? Sweetie, are you okay?  
 **  
LINCOLN:** ...Eh...I'm alright...

 **RITA:** (sighs and puts hand on Lincoln's shoulder) Lincoln, I know that filming this episode has been too hard for you. And I understand if you're upset. But I want you to know this right now. Your father, your sisters, and I would NEVER do any of this to you. Do you know why? Because you are my son.

 **LOLA:** (hugs Lincoln) And our brother!

 **LORI:** And we love you no matter what.

LILY: That's right big brother.

 **LINCOLN:** (smiles; voice breaks) ... I love you all too.

Suddenly Me, Varie, Aylene, Gabrielle, Shannon, Jessie, Jeri, The Eds, Naruto and the girls, The Teen Titans, Minato, Kushina (Adult) Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Linka, Penny, Anastasia, and a bunch of angry fans burst in to the studio and we are armed with torches, pitchforks, swords, axes and clubs.

Me: Hey guys. Just to let you know we are not an angry mob after you. We are an angry mob after Chris Savino.

Lincoln: That's good J.D. Thank you. You're a true friend.

Me: Think nothing of it buddy. [To Chris] Chris Savino that episode No Such Luck was a complete and total Abyssmal Catastrophe! We give it a negative 200 on our fan base.

All: Yeah!

Varie: That episode was the worst ever! How could you put Lincoln through such heinous abuse!?

Chris: Because it was in the script Karla wrote.

Me: We know it was in the script but that gives you no right to have Lincoln do it.

Aylene: Yeah! He is our friend and we would never treat him like that.

Naruto: He's also like my little brother and I would never do something like that to him.

Sasuke: Me neither!

Sakura: Same here and for all of us.

?: And he never will do so again.

A woman with brown hair and green eyes dressed in nice black clothes came out. It was Cyma Zarghami the President and CEO of Viacom and Nickelodeon Studios.

Me: You must be the President and CEO of Nickelodeon Studios Cyma Zarghami.

Cyma: I am. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. Great job working with Lincoln and his family. Keep it up.

Me: Yes Ma'am. I will and thank you. Everyone stand down. Lets let Ms. Cyma do her thing.

Cyma: Thank you. Chris Savino?

Chris: M..m...Ms. Zarghami.

Cyma: I agree with J.D. This episode was horrible but that's not why I'm here. You have been accused of multiple allegations of Sexual Harassment.

We all gasp and murmur.

Me: Whoa! That's bad.

Varie: I did not know that.

Cyma: Turn in everything and leave the studio. You're fired.

We all cheered wildly.

Chris was forever disgraced.

Later we all got back to work on what we all love best: Having awesome adventures with Lincoln and his sisters.

There you all have it. Again this is an aftershoot of the Episode and not the real episode. Like I said: I would never do No Such Luck even if you paid me to do it. That episode really sucked eggs to the core. Let me know what you all think. I got the idea for this from Ezmanify's No Such Luck - Post Production on Deviantart. Great Job man.

See you next time.


	100. Minisode 3: Slice of Life

(we open on a scene from one of Lincoln's manga comics; two characters are having a confrontation, and one character "speaks" in Lincoln's voice.)

 **Character #1:** "If we cannot decide who gets the triangle of power, then we must..."

J.D. Speaks in the 2nd character's voice.

 **Character #2:** "BATTLE!"

(the two characters power up and leap toward a pizza-shaped artifact and shout "YAAAHHHHHHH!" as the caption is spelled out.)

(cut to Me and Lincoln on his bed reading a manga comic.)

 **Lincoln:** "Ah, nothing like a little manga-reading before dinner."

Me: You said it buddy.

 **Rita:** (offscreen) "KIDS! PIZZA'S HERE!"

Me: Oh Boy!

(cut to an exterior view of the Knudson-Loud-Anderson house; a pizza delivery truck with a sign that says "DELIVERY IN 30 MINUTES OR ELSE" is seen driving away.)

* * *

(cut to Me, Varie, Jeri, Sakura, Fu and Lincoln walking down the stairway.)

 **Lincoln:** "[To the viewers] In a family this big..."

(Lincoln moves to the side of the stairway to avoid his sisters stampeding down; Lana then comes sliding down the banister.)

 **Lori, Leni, Luna, Gabrielle, Laney, Riley, Anastasia, Penny, Linka, Shannon, Lily, Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Lucy, and Luan:** "PIZZA!"

 **Lana:** "OOH, PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA, YEEES!"

 **Lincoln:** "...getting seconds is rare." [runs down]

(cut to a pizza box getting set down on the dining room table.)

 **Lincoln:** "Especially when it comes to pizza."

Me: How so Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'll show you.

(Lincoln opens the box to reveal a 36 inch pizza pie; we all reach in and take out a slice each, leaving only one remaining.)

 **Lincoln:** "With 23 slices and 22 kids, there's always one slice left. Who gets the last slice? Well, that's always the problem. Let me tell you about..."Lincoln Loud's ABCs to Getting the Last Slice". (the title appears as he speaks it.) "First, "A"; we argue."

 **Lori:** "I'm the oldest, so I should get it!"

 **Lola:** "No way! Beauty before age!"

Varie: It's age before beauty Lola.

Lola: Oh. Never thought of it that way.

 **Lana:** "Oh, then I guess I should get it."

 **Lynn:** "You don't need it! You'll just eat your boogers instead!"

 **Lana:** "Hmm, true."

Laney: I wish we could share it but it's one slice and it wouldn't get us much.

 **Luan:** "This is bad news anyway you slice it." (laughs) "Get it?"

 **Lily:** Very funny Luan.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Jeri: Pizza is very good. But I don't know if we should fight over the last slice.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I love pizza but I prefer tea and crumpets this time of day.

Shannon: I love pizza too. But I think I should get it.

 **Lucy:** "I know. I'll just contact the spirits and have them decide."

 **Luna:** "Dude, dinner's kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you."

Sakura: Luna, that's not nice.

Fu: I agree. But we can split the slice Sakura.

Sakura: Good thinking Fu.

 **Lisa:** "Perhaps I can use my calipers to equally measure us all a piece."

 **Leni:** "Who needs caterpillars? All we have to do is split it evenly 40/40."

Varie: It's 50/50 Leni.

Leni: Really?

Riley: She's right Leni.

(Everyone but me, Varie and Lincoln are still arguing in the background with various speech balloons indicating random objects as if they are cursing.)

 **Lincoln:** "Arguing never works. So if we can't decide who gets the last slice, it brings us to "B"; we must..."(in his imagination, Me, Varie and Lincoln spin around and are enveloped in shiny rays of light; the light breaks away to reveal Me, Varie and Lincoln in an anime-esque form and we have lightning arching around our hands.)

Me, Varie and Lincoln: "(Echoing)...BATTLE!"

(images of fantastic anime versions of the Loud sisters and Riley appear; Jeri, Sakura and Fu already are in anime-esque form and always will be; we shout as we circle the pizza slice and jump for it.)

(cut to the exterior view of the house.)

 **Lynn Sr.:** (offscreen) "KIDS! There's no need to fight!"

(cut back to the dining room; the kids, in reality, are piled on top of each other from their fight; Lynn Sr. shows them a second pizza box and opens it.)

 **Rita:** (offscreen) "We got a second pizza for free!"

 **Lincoln:** "Of course we always forget about "C"; coupons."

Me: Good thinking. And if that fails I have a back up factor: Magiswords.

Announcer: PIZZA MAGISWORD!

(the kids zip out of the scene, causing the one slice to drop to the floor, I grab it and eat it.)

THE END.

Another Minisode Fanfiction done.

I've been wanting to do this one for quite a while. But I didn't know how to plan it until I started the Minisodes.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	101. Minisode 4: Deuces Wild

NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE BATTLE OF THE SWEET SPOT.

[Me, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde are running into Lincoln's room holding comic books in their hands.]

 **Lincoln:** [sniffs his comic] "Ah. There's nothing like the smell of a new Ace Savvy comic."

Me: You said it buddy.

Laney: I love Ace Savvy comics.

 **Clyde:** [sniffs his comic] "Mmm. It's like recycled paper and justice."

[In the hallway, a mysterious essence comes in and passes by Clyde's nose.]

 **Clyde:** [smells the stench] "Ugh! What is that smell? It's like sauerkraut and hot garbage!"

Me: Ugh! That is nasty!

Laney: Yuck! That smell is horrible!

 **Lincoln:** [fanning the stench away] "There's only one way to find out: we'll have to investigate..." [holds up an Ace of Spades and poses heroically.] "...Ace Savvy style!"

[The Ace of Spades wipes to the city at night as Lincoln as Ace Savvy, Me as the King of Flaming Hearts, Laney as Lady Solitare and Clyde as One-Eyed Jack enter the crime scene.]

 **Clyde:** "The gas is everywhere! There's no way to tell which direction it's-" [steps in something; disgusted] "Ugh." [picks up what he stepped in] "I seem to have stepped in some sort of lumpy, viscous ooze!" [points to a trail of the stuff.] "Look!"

Laney: It's a trail of that slime.

 **Lincoln:** "Follow that ooze!"

[They follow it]

 **Clyde:** [holding his nose] "The gas is thicker here."

Me: No kidding.

 **Lincoln:** "Then we must be getting close. Keep a sharp eye out, guys!"

 **Clyde:** [points to his eyepatch] "I'm way ahead of you."

[They continue to follow the trail to an alley to reveal the culprit: a giant sentient gas cloud.]

 **Clyde:** "A giant gas monster! I should have recognized its foul stench!"

Me: [To the monster] You are one ugly freak of nature.

 **Lincoln:** [holds out some cards] "It's time to deal out some justice!"

 **Me, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde:** [leaping into action] "YAAAAAAAAAAH!" [literally pass the gas and hit the wall.] "Oof!"

Me: Ouch!

[They fall off the wall and back into the stench.]

 **Clyde:** [gasps] "We pierced right through him!"

Me: It's a creature made entirely of gas.

Laney: It's intangiable!

[The monster grabs us]

 **Lincoln:** "Yet he's somehow able to grab us!"

[The monster chortles]

 **Clyde:** "Looks like we have to fold!"

 **Lincoln:** "This game's not over yet, Jack! It's time to call in..." [holds up more cards] "...the whole deck!"  
[The cards reveal the High Card, the Eleven of Hearts, the Night Club, the Joker, the Strong Suit, the Eight of Spades, The Royal Flush, The Queen of Diamonds, and the Card Counter face-up. The girls arrive in the van to help.]

 **Lori:** "All right, girls, let's shuffle up and deal with this gas bag!"

[The rest of the team leap into action.]

 **Luan:** "Obviously, you're not playing with a full deck!"

[The monster notices the Joker, drops Ace and Jack, and tries to grab her, but she gets out of the way in time.]

 **Luna:** "Time to jam!" [unleashes a loud note on the monster, piercing its ears as it roars in agony.]

 **Lola:** "Time to gem!" [releases her diamonds' radiance on the monster's eyes, blinding it.]

 **Lana:** "Nothing beats a royal flush!" [opens up a hydrant and sprays water out.]

 **Lynn:** [holding up a manhole cover and reflect the water.] "This water will suit you just fine!"

[The monster gets hit with the water and its face is all messed up. The Eleven of Hearts' sash snares the gaseous gossamer ghoul.]

 **Lucy:** "I really dig what you're wearing."

 **Leni:** "It really makes your eyes pop!"

[The two of them tug on the sash extra tightly and squeeze the monster as a container comes underneath the monster's position.]

 **Lisa:** "It's time to contain this gastroenterological beast!" [presses the button that activates the container and seals the monster away as it farts one last time.]

* * *

 **Lily:** [giggles]

[The scene turns into Lisa and Lily's room. It's revealed that Lily was the cause of the so-called monster.]

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks to all of you, the world can breath easy once more. The gas monster is contained, and Lily has a fresh diaper!" [to the viewers] "When the chips are down, I can always count on my sisters to help save the day."

Me: You said it buddy.

Laney: I'm glad we could help out big brother.

 **Rita:** [from downstairs] "Kids! Time to take out the trash! It's really piling up down here!"

[At that moment, Lincoln holds up even more cards and turns to a new threat: a garbage monster, roaring as the gang gets ready to take on the trashy threat.]

 **Me and Full House Gang:** "YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

THE END

Another Fanfiction Done.

I saw the short for this on Youtube and it was AWESOME! I love the trash monster in the end. Let me know what you all think.

See ya next time.


	102. Minisode 5: It's Just a Phase

Note: This takes place after Raw Deal.

It starts with me and Varie reading a book when we saw the Loud Siblings and they looked like they were mugged and thrown into a meat grinder.

Me: Holy Sassafras Leaves!

Varie: What happened to you all!?

Lucy: Lily that's what.

Lincoln: She beat us all up and we don't know why.

Me: How can she beat you all up like this? She's just a baby.

Laney: It's worse than that.

We were in front of Lynn Sr. and Ms. Rita who were sitting on the couch.

Leni: Lily is a monster!

Lisa: She hit me!

Lynn: The cursing!

Luna: She's the Devil in disguise!

Lucy: She ruined my coffin!

Laney: She hit me with my paints!

Lola: Lock her up!

Lynn Sr. and Rita laughed at this.

Lynn: I am one "Ha" away from calling the cops on Lily!

Lynn Sr: Oh, kids. Lily is just going through a normal stage commonly known as the Terrible Ones.

Me: Isn't it called the Terrible Twos?

Lynn Sr.: Yes. It's just a phase and she will be over it in no time.

Rita: And we have proof to show you all.

They showed us a photo album and in it were pictures of what the Loud Siblings were like going through the Terrible Twos.

Rita: Lori's excessive flatulence and blaming others...

Lori farted a lot and she was blaming Fenton the Feel Better Fox.

Rita: Leni's fashion crimes...

Leni made a bad Victorian Era dress and is in time out.

Rita: Luna being too loud...

Luna is screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rita: Luan's drive-by-pie-ing...

Luan is riding her tricycle and she throws a pie into the mailmans face.

Rita: Lynn Jr. being too competitive...

Lynn is standing victoriously on top of a bunch of kids with the last cookie in her hands.

Rita: Lincoln refusing to wear pants...

Lincoln is running with no diaper on.

Rita: Lucy having trouble letting go...

Lucy is burying a Geo from a while back.

Rita: Laney painting on the walls...

Laney is splattering paint all over the walls.

Rita: Lola and Lana giving the casa Loud a new face lift...

Lana covered one half of the house with mud and Lola covered the other half of it with super sparkly glitter.

Rita: And Lisa with her experiments.

Lisa created a crazy fusion animal.

Varie: Wow! You all were so cute back then and you all did some silly stuff.

Lynn Sr.: Yep. So like we said it's just a phase. All of you go through it. So will Lily.

Lori: Uhh dad, Minus myself, we literally still do all that.

Laney: I don't paint on walls anymore.

Me: (In my head) Lori is in denial.

Luan: You mean to tell me Lily's reign of terror will never be over?!

Lola: Lock her up!

Rita: Everybody calm down. After all she's just a toddler. How bad can she be?

We found out the hard way as Lily locked the door and we saw that she readied her punching fist and she was gonna destroy us.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Varie: UH-OH!

Me: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Lynn Sr: EVERYONE FEND FOR YOURSELF!

The sounds of violent crashing, punching and more were heard as the screen faded out.

THE END

Another minisode done. This was a strange one. The Terrible Twos are no laughing matter. It's a stage in every babies life where they rebel against their parents and it drives them crazy. It's times like these that I'm glad I don't remember what I was like as a baby. I got the idea for this from the comic Live Life Loud. Let me know what you think.

See you next time.


	103. Minisode 6: Nightmare

Note: This takes place after Spice of Life

* * *

2:30 AM

Lincoln was sleeping and he was thrashing around in his bed and sweating hard.

Lincoln: No. No.

Lincoln was dreaming a horrible scene. He saw everyone in his family turning against him and saying some horrible things about him.

Dream Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at Lincoln with incredible disdain.

Dream Lynn Sr. & Rita: We never wanted a son!

Dream Lori: We literally hate you Lincoln!

Dream Leni: Uh... Who's Lincoln?

Dream Luna: (Singing) I HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!

Dream Luan: Looking at you is enough to wipe the smile off my face!

Dream: Lynn Jr.: I wouldn't even waste a Dutch Oven on you!

Dream Lucy: You're worse than the black plague.

Dream Laney: We despise you!

Dream Lola: Blegh!

Dream Lana: Yeah, What she said!

Dream Lisa: You're the lowest Lifeform of Life I can imagine.

Dream Lily: (Raspberry)

Lincoln: No! No! I love you all!

Natilee came in to his room.

Natilee: Lincoln! Lincoln! Wake up!

Lincoln woke up and screamed.

Lincoln: (Bloodcurdling Scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natilee: Lincoln it's okay. You were having a bad nightmare.

Lincoln: I love you all!

Natilee: Lincoln it was only a nightmare. It's all over. Tell me what happened.

Lincoln: Natilee it was horrible!

Natilee: Lets go down to the living room and you can tell me all about it.

Lincoln: (Voice breaking) Okay.

They went down to the sofa and we all gathered around him.

20 minutes later Lincoln was done telling us his nightmare and he was crying hard and we were horrified. Natilee was comforting him.

Natilee: Lincoln it was just a nightmare. It's not real.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah son we would never say such horrible things about you.

Rita: Oh sweetie that must've been a horrible nightmare.

Natilee: It was.

Me: Last time I heard Lincoln scream in a bloodcurdling scream like that was when Lincoln had a bad dream about The Harvester.

Varie: Yeah.

Jessie K.: Lori were you all in Lincoln's nightmare?

Lori: No we weren't.

Nicole: So Lincoln was the only one affected.

Luna: That's right Nicole. When he had a bad dream like this it was about The Harvester and our friends Carrie and Morgan were in it.

Natilee: That's strange. But Lincoln your family would never say things like that.

Luna: Yeah bro. It's not in our nature.

Lucy: It's true Lincoln. I may enjoy the darkness but hurting you is something I would never do.

Laney: I would never do that to you Lincoln.

Lana: Me neither Lincoln.

Lola: Linky I'm sorry you had a bad nightmare.

Penny: Me too.

Lisa: Nightmares can forever scar the individual for life and can have lasting aftereffects. We have to do our very best to help our brother.

Leni: That's right. Linky it was a bad dream and it's not real.

Most of us gasped.

Leni: What!? There's more in my head than just air you know!

Lincoln: Natilee how did you know that I was having a horrific nightmare?

Natilee: I have a special power that makes me completely one with the dream world and whenever one of my friends or family is having a really bad nightmare I just know.

Luan: This is a power you can DREAM up. (Rimshot and Laughs) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Varie: That was funny.

Lily: We have to go back to bed now. I have work in the morning.

Lori: Yeah. Sorry you had a bad dream Lincoln.

Lincoln: Will I be all right?

Linka: It's a bad dream Lincoln. It's not real.

Janeen: Yeah.

Lincoln: Okay.

Natilee: Lets get you to bed.

We go back to sleep and Lincoln had a much better dream this time.

* * *

7:30 AM

At breakfast Lincoln came down as I was making pancakes.

Me: Hey buddy. How did you sleep this time?

Lincoln: I had a much better dream than the last one.

Me: Well that's a relief. I'm making pancakes for everyone.

Eddy was with me making his famous omelettes.

Eddy: And you haven't lived till you try one of my omelettes.

We sat at the table and ate breakfast 20 minutes later.

Lori: These are literally good pancakes J.D.

Me: Thanks Lori.

Luan: And these omelettes are delicious. They really bring some eggcitement! (Rimshot and Laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Lincoln, Linka, Lynn Sr., Rita and Lilly laughed and everyone else sighed.

Aylene: That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Luan: Thanks Eddy. Your omelettes are awesome!

Eddy: Thanks Luan.

Lincoln: (To the Viewers) Even after having a really bad dream I can always have my friends, my darling fiance and my family to make me feel better.

Me: You said it buddy.

THE END.

Another Minisode complete.

I got the idea for this one from SithVampireMaster27's Lincoln's Worst Nightmare on DeviantArt. I wrote a chapter for it in my books at home. Great job on a great drawing man and thanks for the idea and inspiration. Nightmares are a horrible thing in the dream world and they can scar you for life because of the fear and horror that they cause. We all have them and they are not pretty. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	104. Minisode 7: Van Hangout

Note: This takes place after Sound of Silence

* * *

Me, Varie, Aylene, Laney, the Eds and Lincoln are enjoying some quiet time in Lincoln's new treehouse.

Laney: Boy Lincoln your new treehouse is awesome.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: I built it for Lincoln as his little sanctuary for some quiet time.

Lincoln: It's great J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Lincoln.

Ed: It's really cool Lincoln.

Eddy: I wish we had our old hangout van to go with it.

Me: Hangout van?

Edd: It was an old van we had in the Peach Creek Junkyard. It was a van that was our hangout.

Eddy: It had awesome shag carpeting and a nice waterbed.

Ed: I remember that.

Me: Hmm. I think I know what you're talking about.

The next day after everyone was getting breakfast I fly into the backyard and I was carrying an old van.

Lana: Hey guys look at this!

They all rush over and saw the van I was carrying. I set it down on the ground near Lincoln's Treehouse. It was an old purple retro-style van with flames on the sides with a drop of water shape window and the tires are gone.

Me: There.

The Loud Kids came out.

Lana: This is an awesome van J.D.!

Me: Thanks Lana.

Lori: Where did you literally get this J.D.?

Me: I got it from the Peach Creek Junkyard in Atlanta. Eddy said that he wished they had their old hangout van to go with Lincoln's treehouse.

Laney: That's right. I heard him say that.

Luna looked at the inside.

Luna: The inside is rockin dudes! I love the interior.

They saw the interior and it was awesome.

Lola: It's like a home on wheels.

Lily: It sure is.

Lucy: I'd rather enjoy the darkness of a cave myself.

Lori: This would literally be perfect for a 2nd car.

Linka: It sure would.

Lisa: In the condition it's in it wouldn't travel a very long distance.

Lynn: This is a sweet ride though.

Lana: After breakfast I'll make this baby look like new again.

Me: And we'll surprise the Ed's with it.

Luan: It sure is Van-tastic! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one.

Varie: That was funny.

Laney: That was a good one.

After Breakfast we got to work. We kept it under a tarp while we worked on it and Luan, Linka and Leni's job was to keep the Ed's occupied while we worked. So they took them to the park for a picnic. We put new tires on, new engine, new carpeting on the inside, new transmission, new water for the waterbed, new speakers, new windshield, new paint job and more. We even added a TV and more to it.

* * *

4:00 PM

We finished the van and it looks completely brand new and like it was fresh off the assembly line.

Me: All done. (I look at myself) Boy I'm a mess. I'm covered in transmission fluid and filth.

Lana: But we sure did a great job J.D. I didn't know you were good at repairing cars.

Me: I help my dad with the cars.

Lana: It's ready.

Me: Okay guys!

Luan, Linka and Leni lead the Ed's out to the backyard. The Ed's were wearing blindfolds.

Eddy: I wonder what our surprise is.

Luan: You'll love it guys.

They stopped.

I nod and give the signal.

Luan, Linka and Leni took off the blindfolds.

Luan, Linka & Leni: Ta da!

The Ed's were surprised and ecstatic!

Eddy: Our old hangout van!

Edd: How did you guys get it here!?

Me: I brought it here from Peach Creek and me and Lana spruced it up and made it new again. I brought it here so you can have a hangout next to Lincoln like you wanted.

Eddy hugged me.

Eddy: Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem buddies.

They went into the van and it was all brand new. Eddy honked the horn and it played La Cucaracha.

Eddy: This is awesome guys!

Lana: Glad you like it Eddy.

Laney: This is much better than before.

Me: By the way Eddy how did you find this van?

Eddy: We were living out Ed's favorite movie "Robot Rebel Ranch" and we found it in the junkyard.

Ed: Oh yeah. I remember that.

Edd: This van is like our special pad.

Me: I can believe it.

Varie: We also put in this old can phone for you to talk to Lincoln.

There was a can phone system attached to Lincoln's treehouse.

Ed: Cool!

Edd: Just like old times.

Eddy: It sure is.

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

I've had this one on my mind for a while and didn't know where to place it. The Van the Ed's used in Ed, Edd N' Eddy was an awesome car. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	105. Minisode 8: Songs In The Storm

Note: This takes place before LakeBottom Trouble.

* * *

It was a stormy, wet and rainy night. We were all bored out of our minds.

Laney: Rainy days are so boring.

Lori: I know Laney. It's no fun at all.

Natilee: (Gets an idea) How about we pass the time by singing a song?

Leni: That's like a great idea!

Luna: That's a great idea Nats.

Natilee: Thanks Luna.

In the living room Natilee had a microphone ready.

A song played and there was an illusion of a Lighthouse shining on the coastline in the middle of a violent storm.

Natilee: (Singing Divinely)

The waves crash in and the tide pulls out  
It's an angry sea but there is no doubt  
That the lighthouse will keep shining in the night  
To warn the lonely sailor

The lightning strikes and the wind cuts cold  
Through the sailor's bones, to the sailor's soul  
'Till there's nothing left that he can hold  
Except the roaring ocean

But I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm

Give me mercy for my dreams, 'cause every confrontaion  
Seems to tell me what it really means to be a lonely sailor  
But when the sky begins to clear and the sun it melts away my fear  
I cry a silent, weary tear at those that mean to love me

And I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm

And distance it is no real friend, and time will take its time  
And you will find that in the end it brings you near a lonely sailor  
But when you take me by your side, you love me warm and you love me  
And I should've realized I had no reason to be frightened

And I am ready for the storm, yes oh ready I'm  
I'm ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm

The song was done and the area reverted back and everyone cheered.

Lincoln: That was awesome Natilee!

Natilee: Thanks Lincoln. That song was called Ready For The Storm. It's a Celtic Song that tells us about the dangers of being a Sailor in a violent Sea Storm.

Luna: That is rockin Dudette.

Lincoln: I have a song I would like to play. Luna can I borrow your violin?

Luna: You got it bro.

Luna got her violin and gave it to Lincoln. Lincoln was playing Nearer My God To Thee. One of the most gut-wrenching songs of all time and the last song they played on the night of the Tragic Sinking of The Titanic.

Lincoln was playing it really well and the room became some of the most beautiful landscapes in the world and the most tranquil and peaceful.

When Lincoln was done his siblings were crying and we were in tears.

Me: (Sniffling) That was so beautiful.

Lori: (Crying) Oh Lincoln! That was literally the most beautiful song I've ever heard!

Leni: (Crying) Totes!

Carol: (Crying) Oh Linky!

Lilly: Linky that was amazing!

Luna: (Crying) Linky that was rockin bro!

Lola: (Crying) Oh Linky!

Jessie K.: I know that song all too well. It was Nearer My God To Thee. One of the most gut-wrenching funeral songs of all time and it was the final song they played during the tragic sinking of the Titanic in 1912. It means that even though I am near death God will always be with me to the end.

Lincoln: That's right. When we brought Jack back to the world I decided to practice playing this song. So I would practice with Luna's Violin in secret for it.

Me: That was really well done buddy.

Linka: Yeah.

Luan: That was amazing bro. I'm so proud of you.

Me: That song was my grandpa Jimmy's favorite song.

Natilee: Lets play one more song.

Nicole: I know just the one. I learned this one from World of Warcraft: Wrath of The Lich King.

Nicole stood ready and the song played. The area turned into a frozen wasteland on the planet Azeroth and a vicious battle was taking place.

Nicole: (Singing Divinely)

Comilito equinus  
orbitas lacuna.  
G'odhun al korokh  
boda uhm.  
Boda uhm ron'kashal  
detrmentum a do sola diatas.

An Karanir Thanagor,  
Mor Ok Angalor.  
Mor Ok Gorum  
Pala Ah'm Ravali Ah'm.

Comilito equinus  
orbitas lacuna.  
G'odhun al korokh  
boda uhm.  
Boda uhm ron'kashal  
detrmentum a do sola diatas.

An Karanir Thanagor,  
Mor Ok Angalor.  
Mor Ok Gorum  
Pala Ah'm (Holds her Sword Up) Ravali Ah'm!

Nicole's sword glowed blue and she was incredible.

The song ended and everyone cheered wildly.

Me: Nicole that was amazing!

Nicole: Thanks dad. That song is one of my favorites from World of Warcraft: Wrath of The Lich King.

Lincoln: Nicole and I have played that game and it is awesome!

Nicole: I've been giving Lincoln some awesome tips in alot of video games. They don't call me the Goddess of Video Games for nothing.

Varie: I believe it. That was amazing.

Linka: It sure was.

Lily: You think you can give me some tips Nicole?

Nicole: Sure Lily.

Later the storm cleared up and we went outside to play and have fun.

THE END.

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

This one appeared out of the blue for me. Rainy days can be boring and no fun at all.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.


	106. Minisode 9: Loud House News

Theme song plays

* * *

Me: This is Loud House News. Good afternoon everyone. I'm J.D. Knudson and Welcome to another series of great reports done for one of the most chaotic families in Michigan: The Loud House. We now go over to Lori Loud live at the scene.

* * *

Lori: Lori Loud here. Live in my room in the Loud House. I do most of my time texting to my sweet boyfriend Roberto Santiago. I call him Bobby or Boo-Boo-Bear. He moved away to the big city and in the future I will be moving to the big city to be with Bobby in college. Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Thank you Lori. We now go over to our favorite fashionista Leni Loud.

* * *

Leni: Like Leni Loud here. I am the Fashion designer of the Loud's. My favorite color is Zebra. I like do all kinds of fashion designs and all kinds of favorites are the plaid and more. It's totes trending right now. Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Thank you Leni. Always a pleasure. Things are now getting Loud in the Loud House. We now go over to the loudest of the Loud siblings: Luna Loud.

* * *

Luna: Thanks dude. Luna Loud here and I am working on my latest song. I am called the Loudest sibling because the Rock & Roll Bug is on me and it will never let go. My idol Mick Swagger says it's about having fun. Back to you J.D. dude. (Strums Guitar) Yeah!

* * *

Me: (Laughs) Thank you Luna. Now we're following a Breaking News story. Luan is now going on an April Fool's Rampage and she has a lot of pranks in store for her family. We now go live to Luan Loud now showing us what she's going to do.

* * *

Luan: Luan Loud here. Reporting in. J.D. (evil laugh) I am now going to unleash a hot sauce water balloon barrage on Lori.

Luan loads a makeshift catapult with lots of balloons full of super spicy hot sauce and she pushes it into Lori's room.

Luan: Hey Lori!

Lori saw Luan.

Luan: These will spice you up!

Luan fired the hot sauce water balloons and they pelted Lori and some hot sauce got in her mouth and on her eyes and she was screaming as fire bursted out and burned her eyes.

Luan: Looks that really Burns! (Evil laughter) Get it? Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Ooh! That looked really painful and that was not funny Luan. This just in we just received word that Lynn won a Hot Dog Eating contest. We now go live to Lynn Loud Jr.

* * *

Lynn: Lynn Loud Jr. here. I ate 400 hot dogs and won national hot dog eating championship. I'm now waiting in line for the bathroom to let those puppies out. Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Thank you for sharing that with us Lynn. We are just receiving word that Lucy is finding words for her latest poem. We now go to Lucy Loud.

* * *

Lucy: Thank you J.D. I call my poem report.  
 **Report. I give my times of info to those who want to know, In times of darkness I share my lines for those who lay low. Report.**  
Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Good poem Lucy. We now go back to the Breaking News and we just received word that Laney Loud is fighting Luan and putting a stop to her evil pranks. We now go to Lincoln Loud who is on the scene.

* * *

Lincoln: Lincoln Loud here. My sister Laney is fighting Luan as we speak. She and Luan are wrestling around and Laney just shoved a banana creme pie into Luan's face. Laney just dodged a spring boxing glove and she has a skunk in her hand and it sprayed Luan. We'll keep you updated with this as the fight goes on. Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Whoo! That is getting intense. I hope Laney wins against the evil of Luan's pranks. This just in Lana and Lola Loud are getting ready to assist Laney in putting a stop to Luan's reign of evil pranks. We now go live to Lana & Lola on the scene.

* * *

Lana: Lana Loud here. I am preparing mud bombs, bear traps. snare traps and pit falls for Luan. The Pit falls are filled with rotten eggs and they smell awesome.

Lola is in a hazmat suit.

Lola: I have a raw sewage hose ready for Luan.

Lana: Nice work sis. (They high five) Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Looks like a prank war is now in full swing. Lisa is now preparing super stink bombs for Luan. We go to Lisa Loud.

* * *

Lisa: Thank you J.D. I have bags filled with a volatile concoction that smells like a thousand decomposing corpses and this formula is for the stink bombs I'm making for Luan. It's also enhanced with Lily's dirty diapers.

Lily: Poo-poo.

Lisa: Luan's April Fools reign of terror will end once and for all. Back to you J.D.

* * *

Me: Sounds like they're all prepared for an act of retribution against Luan. Will this be the end of the Evil Queen of Pranks? Lets watch and see.

* * *

Laney flipped Luan into the Pit fall with rotten eggs. A spring hurled her out and a bear trap snapped on her leg and Lana & Lola fired their mud bombs and raw sewage at her and it smelled horrible. Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola put the stink bombs all around Luan and Lisa had everyone in her bunker and a detonator plunger was with her.

Lisa: Make my day.

Lisa pushed the plunger and it exploded the stink bombs.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared Luan was completely covered from head to toe in everything that smelled horrible.

* * *

Me: That was intense! I have a feeling that Luan is not gonna like that at all.

* * *

The Loud's came out of the bunker and they were in hazmat suits and they were glaring at Luan who was puking her guts out because of the horrible smell.

Lori: You literally deserve this Luan!

Leni: Totes. You like have been asking for this for a long time!

Luna: Your pranks go too far bra!

Lynn: We've had it with your pranks Luan!

Laney: Yeah. Maybe now you've learned your lesson about why your pranks hurt!

Everyone: YEAH!

Rita: That's right young lady and from now on you are never to do any pranks on April Fools day ever again! We're taking away your pranking supplies and stuff on the last week of March.

Lincoln: Well J.D. Luan the evil queen of April Fools has been defeated and she will never terrorize us on April Fools day.

* * *

Me: Amen to that. Well folks you've heard it and witnessed the defeat of the evil Luan Loud the Queen of April Fools. Her reign of terror has been silenced forever. That's all the time we have here. Untill next time This is J.D. knudson on Loud House News. Good night.

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

Me and my friend Rachel AKA bubblegumsurpr1 role played and she came up with the idea for the news report episode where we are all reporters. Great story. Let me know what you all think. Credit goes to you Rachel.

See you all next time.


	107. Minisode 10: The Dark Stanley Carnage

Note: This takes place before Tricked.

* * *

Me, Varie and the Loud Kids were telling ghost stories around a campfire.

Luna: And the kids found the skeletons of dead rock stars in the closet!

But we weren't scared at all.

Me: That's not scary at all.

Varie: No it wasn't.

Lincoln: That's right.

Me: You want a scary story? I've got one. (I hold a flashlight under my face) It's the story of the Dark Stanley Carnage!

THUNDERCLAP!

Laney: I don't think I'm gonna like this one.

Me: The Story takes place in Springfield, Oregon at Springfield Elementary School. Years ago Stanley Degroot was a chef that worked in the cafeteria.

Scene turns into the story.

Me: (Narrating) All the kids made fun of him because he never graduated from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

Kids: Stanley, Stanley no degree! 2 credits short at M.I.T.! (Taunting Laughter)

Me: It was really stupid and humiliating. But then one day he went HOMICIDAL!

Stanley's eyes turned red with pure evil.

Me: He picked up a cleaver and put a new entree on the menu. He chased down the kids and cut their heads off! Then he served them in a delectable little dish called Kids Head Soup!

Dark Stanley: (Evil Laughter) (Tastes the soup) Needs more girl. (Laughs Maniacally)

Scene reverts back to the campfire.

The Kids and Varie screamed and surprisingly Mr. Grouse heard the story too and he screamed.

Mr. Grouse: That's a really scary tale J.D.

Me: I know Mr. Grouse.

Lori: What happened to him?

Me: They executed him for Capital Murder and buried him in an unmarked grave. But the next day, the whole cemetary was gone!

Everyone but Varie screamed in fear and ran back into the house.

Varie: That was a really scary story J.D.

Me: I know Varie. I learned that tale from this book. (I hold up a book called Evil Urban Legends)

Varie: "Evil Urban Legends".

Me: Yep. Legends say that his deeds were so vile that not even the Netherworld would accept him and his evil ghost still haunts Springfield Elementary to this day.

Rita: That was a great story though J.D.

Me: Thanks Ms. Rita.

Mr. Grouse came.

Mr. Grouse: Good job telling that tale J.D. I was there when it happened. It was 50 years ago today.

FLASHBACK.

Mr. Grouse: I was working as a volunteer security guard at the school when I saw Stanley killing all those kids. He killed 75 people that day and me and him got into a terrible fight. He chopped me in the arm and I hit him in the head with a billy club and knocked him out. I got him arrested and sentenced him to death. He vowed to get revenge on me from beyond the grave. So I moved away from Springfield here to Royal Woods.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: Whoa! That's horrible Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: Yep. Here's the scar.

Mr. Grouse revealed a huge scar on his right arm that was 6 inches long.

Varie: That's a dousy.

Me: Jumping Candy Corns! That's a hefty scar. I'm sorry to reopen old wounds like that Mr. Grouse. Pun intended.

Mr. Grouse: It's all right J.D. You didn't know.

Rita: Glad you're all right Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: Thanks Rita.

He went back home.

We then hit the hay.

THE END.

* * *

Another Minisode complete.

I got the idea for this one from The Simpsons episode Yokel Chords from Season 14 in 2007. The story of the Dark Stanley Murders was one of the craziest things I've ever heard in the series. But it was a cool one. Bart did a great job with telling that story. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Simpsons is owned by Matt Groening and 20th Century Fox, and Gracie Films.


	108. Minisode 11: Wrath of King Kong

Note: This takes place after Darkar's Revenge.

* * *

It starts in Lisa's lab

Lisa: Excellent! My new growth formula is finally ready. Now to choose a viable test subject.

Lisa saw a baby gorilla.

Lisa: Ah Bobo!

A gorilla named Bobo came.

Lisa injected it into the gorilla and it made it grow. The Gorilla was huge.

The gorilla was 50 feet tall and he roared.

Luna: Lis what's happe... (Sees the giant gorilla) WHOA!

The gorilla grabs Luna and she screams.

The gorilla ran off.

Me: Lisa what happened!?

Lisa: I might have made an error.

Varie: What did you do?

(We see bobo giving Luna flowers)

Luna: thanks, but I don't accept gifts from strangers.

Rachel: Hey I think he has a think for Luna.

Me: He sure looks like it but how did Bobo get so big?

Rachel: What a time to develop a crush. And I do mean crush!

Me: No kidding. Lisa what did you do to make Bobo so big?

Lisa: It was all part of my experiment for my new Growth Formula.

Me: Growth Formula? That's so cool!

Bobo hoots and he held his hand over me for a high five.

Me: Yeah.

We high five.

Bobo then ran off with Luna.

Rachel: We gotta stop that ape before it terrorizes the neighborhood!

Me: Yeah!

I pull out my cell phone and dial a number.

Me: Ms. Rita, fire up the Biplane. We got to save Luna!

(The ape messes with Luna's hair)

Luna: Hey! Stop that!

Police cars came and Bobo started climbing up the tallest building in Royal Woods.

That's when Rita and Me arrived and we were in a WWI style Biplane.

We circled around the building as Bobo was on top of it.

Rita: All right J.D. we're closing in. Get ready to fire.

Me: You got it.

I arm the gun and fire.

Me: (Laughs like Peter Griffin while firing)

Rita has a minigun and she fires.

Rita: Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity!

The bullets hit the building and were pelting Bobo and he dropped Luna and she was hanging on. Luna saw that it was a long way down and Bobo roared.

Rita fired the planes machine guns at Bobo and we flew around him and he roared again. I fire from the back at Bobo.

Me: Eat Lead King Kong!

Bobo swiped at the plane and hit the wing. We spun and sputtered but regained our momentum.

Rachel and Sam flew over and Sam got Luna and flew away.

Rita fired at Bobo and he tried to swipe us again but we dodged it and I fired from the back. We circle back and fire again at Bobo and he fell off the building and landed on the street with a tremendous thud.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Me: Geez! That must've hurt.

Rita: It sure did. Lets land.

We landed and saw that Sam rescued Luna.

Me: Great job girls.

Rachel: Thanks J.D.

Sam: That was awesome flying.

Rita: Thanks Sam.

Bobo got up and saw me. Suddenly he shrunk back down to normal size.

Me: Looks like Lisa's growth formula is only temporary.

I pick up Bobo and give him a banana.

Me: Sorry Bobo. No hard feelings.

Bobo: That's all right J.D.

Me: So how was it to be giant?

Bobo: It was awesome. I loved it.

Me: I believe it. You might say that all of this was a fight of gigantic proportions.

We all laugh.

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

Me and Rachel were roleplaying with a King Kong Scenario. Thanks for this. It was funny and awesome. I included a Family Guy type scene to the mix. It was from the episode where Peter and Quagmire were flying a biplane and they were fighting a rampaging android of Miley Cyrus. That was funny. Let me know what you all think. See you all next time.


	109. Minisode 12: Lori's New Car

Note: This chapter takes place after Gangreen Terror.

* * *

It starts at the estate and Clyde knocks on the door.

Me and Rachel answer it.

Rachel: Hey Clyde.

Me: How's it going?

Clyde: Hey Rachel, J.D. Is L.. L.. (Blubbers) Get it together Clyde.

Me: You want to talk to Lori?

Clyde: Yes. Is she there?

Me: One sec.

Rachel: Lori!

Lori came down.

Lori: What's up Rachel?

Rachel: Clyde wants to see you.

Lori: Oh. Hi Clyde.

Clyde: H... Hi Lori. I wa.. want to t..talk to you about something.

Me: At least he's improving right Rach?

Rachel: Totally.

Clyde: I have a surprise for you.

Lori: Oh really. What is it?

Clyde: You'll see but you have to put this blindfold on.

Lori: Okay.

Lori did so.

Me: This is gonna be interesting. Lets go with them Rach.

Rachel: Okay.

We go with them and Clyde lead Lori to the park and he had something under a tarp.

Clyde: Ta da!

Clyde took the tarp off and Lori gasped in shocked when she saw that it was a brand new van. (Veronica from Vantastic Voyage)

She gasps. On the side of the van is the name Lori-mobile.

Lori: Clyde what is this new van for?

Clyde: It's my gift for you.

Me: It's a really spiffy car.

Rachel: It sure is.

Me: How much did a car like this cost?

Clyde: Oh me and my dads built it and we have a lot of free time.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: Your dads really have a lot of free time Clyde.

Rachel: What do you think Lori?

Lori: Clyde you are absolutely the best and I literally love my new car!

She kisses him repeatedly and he his face was covering in lipstick marks and he was sweating like a pig and steaming as he was laughing goofily.

Me: You really made her happy Clyde. Lets check out the van Rach.

Rachel: Okay. How do you feel Clyde?

Clyde was still laughing silly. He was still covered in sweat and he had hearts in his eyes.

Me: (Chuckles) I think he's okay.

We go into the van.

Me: Wow. Clyde and his dads did a really great job.

Lori: They sure did. It's literally always been my dream to have my own van.

Rachel: You should probably hold him til he's ok.

Me: Good idea. Lets take Clyde with us to show Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita what he did for Lori.

Lori: That's literally a good idea.

We drove up to the estate and pulled into the driveway. Lori honked the horn and it sounded like La Cucaracha.

Rachel: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Loud!

Lynn Sr. and Rita came out and they saw the new van.

Lori rolled down the window.

Lori: What do you think of my new wheels?

Lynn Sr.: Where did you get this van Lori?

Me: Believe it or not Mr. Lynn, Clyde built it for her.

Rachel: Isn't that sweet?

Lynn Sr.: This new van is awesome!

Rita: It's a magnificent van Lori.

Lori: Thanks guys.

Me: Clyde and his dads have way too much free time.

Lori: Lets take this baby for a spin.

Lynn Sr.: Lets do it! Come on kids!

Lincoln and the rest of the siblings came out and they were in awe of the new van.

Lincoln: Where did we get a new van?

Me: Clyde and his dads built it for Lori.

Rachel: It was nice of him.

Laney: This is a great new car!

Lana: Lets go for a ride!

Luan: It sure is a Vantastic car. (Laughs) Get it?

Me and Rachel laughed while everyone else groaned.

Me: That was a good one.

Clyde woke up.

Clyde: What happened?

Me: You were kissed all over by Lori after giving her the new van and you were covered in sweat and laughing silly.

Lori: Clyde I literally love my new van!

Me: Lets go for a spin.

Everyone: YEAH!

We get in the van and we go for a drive around the neighborhood.

Mr. Grouse: Nice ride Louds!

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

Me and Rachel made this during our roleplaying. It gave me the idea for another Minisode. Thanks Rach. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	110. Minisode 13: William the Protector

Note: This minisode takes place after the events of The Ultimate Cold Shoulder

* * *

MARIA

At a local bar Maria and William were having lunch.

Maria: Thanks for taking me to Lunch William.

William: No problem babe.

The bartender gave Maria her drink. But William noticed a strange white powder in the soda.

William: Wait Maria don't drink that soda.

William took a spoon and using his device he got from Lisa, he analyzed it. The results were shocking. Someone tried to poison her with Thallium Nitrate.

William: That's Thallium Nitrate. Someone tried to poison you. And I bet I know who!

William looked at a man that was the bartender and he went over grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

William (angry at the guy who tried to kill his girlfriend with a soda): Here's what's going to happen. You're gonna get rid of every single drop of this soda. Because if I come back here tomorrow and find any, I'll burn your stall down with you inside. Do you understand? (jerk is too scared to answer and he pulls him close to his face) DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! (the goon nods and he drops him)

Maria (starts to cry): I'm sorry, William! I had no idea what that soda contained.

William (hugs her): No, baby. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have known ahead of time what these guys like to make a living with illegal activities. And I may have overreacted when I saw what you were about to drink.

Maria (smiles): Next time I go for a drink, you'll be with me at all times. Sounds fair?

William (smiles back): It sure does.

* * *

STEWIE

William and Stewie were fighting the Giant Monster Blowfish.

William fired a lightning beam from his blaster and Stewie was firing lasers.

Stewie: My gosh what is this monster made of?

William: I don't know but it's amazing.

Stewie went to study the monster. But just as he was about to get a sample of the creature it ate him whole.

William: Stewie!

William then gained an incredible amount of strength and he charged towards the monster and punched the monster with devastating force and the monster exploded all over the place as a pile of blood and guts. They were blue.

Stewie (covered in the monster's insides): I can't believe you killed a huge monster just to save me.

William (covered in the monster's insides): Well, I would do anything to save my friends. Now, we're going to get back to the house and take showers. And then, you're never going to do research on monsters again. Not even with sticks! Ok?

Stewie: Relax. I've learned my lesson.

William: Good for you. Lets go get cleaned up.

Stewie: Good idea.

* * *

RIKU

William and Stewie were being held hostage by the notorious men hating Femme Fatale.

William: Femme Fatale why do you hate all men so much? What have we ever done to you that would warrent such despicable behavior?

Femme: Why? Because men have been getting more popular than women! And that's why there are hardly any female supervillains. So I figured that I would show the world that women can be great villains too!

Riku: You raise a good point there but what you're doing is wrong on so many levels.

Femme: Maybe so but (points her gun at Riku's head) you won't live to tell me otherwise little man.

William then snapped and broke out of the ropes and beat her up. Bad.

William just finished beating Femme Fatale to a pulp.

Riku: Are you alright?

William: I'll be fine.

Riku: That was reckless and dangerous taking her on unarmed. You could have been killed.

William: Well, she shouldn't have threatened you.

Riku: I know. Thanks for that.

William: Don't mention it. We should be heading back now.

After she was arrested, me and Lincoln visited her in the Antarctica prison.

Femme: Well if it isn't the famous J.D. Knudson and Lincoln Loud. Let me guess you came here to rub it my face that you're better than me?

Me: No. That's not my style. We just came here to ask you a question.

Femme: All right. What is it?

Lincoln: Why do you hate men so much?

Femme: Like I told your friends it's because men have been getting more popular than women. There are hardly any Female Supervillains out there so I figured that I would show the world that women can be great villains too.

Me: You do raise a good point there. And you are right. Women are not getting enough attention and its been that way for a long time ever since the middle 19th century. The Womens Rights Era should've said something but we just kept on ignoring it and claimed that we will always be better than women. But that goes against my beliefs. All people regardless of gender are created equal and no matter what gender you are you are just as good as the other.

Lincoln: That's right. I would never treat women differently. They are awesome partners and great people.

Me: I have supported womens rights around the world and I believe that women are just as strong as men are.

Lincoln: That's right.

Femme: You are both very strong people boys.

Me: Maybe after you get out of here you can become a womens rights activist.

Femme: I would like that. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Try to survive in here. You're already as strong as a man.

Femme: Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

We left and Femme Fatale had a lot to think about.

* * *

VENOM, KILLER FROST & ELENA

Killer Frost and Elena were tied up by some of the Joker's former goons.

Goon: I think we'll have some fun with you before we kill you.

What they didn't know was that William and Venom were hiding behind some crates and they jumped out and started pulverizing and killing the goons all over the place.

William was facing the goon.

Goon: Seriously, where'd you pick this symbiotic moron up? Guy's got muscle but less brain cells than a stoned worm with a concussion. Bet you pay him in doggy treats and write his orders on the back of his hand so he can remember them. You should really...

Venom was about to punch the goon's lights out for his comment but William beat him to it, resulting in the jerk's teeth being knocked out.

William: Looks like we're going to have to find another lead.

Venom: Guess so. Thanks for sticking up for me, Wililam.

William: No problem. And don't listen to what that jerk said. You're not our pet. You're our teammate.

William and Venom untied them and Killer Frost and Elena took off their blindfolds.

Elena and Killer Frost looked at all the dead bodies of the Joker goons with wide eyes.

Elena: Whoa! You did all this?!

William: I didn't have a choice.

Killer Frost: What did they do to make you mad? Threaten to give you a wedgie?

William: When I snuck down here, I was able to keep myself just out of sight. It was a good vantage point because I also happened to be able to hear everything the guards were saying. They were talking about what they were planning to do to you two. They described it in great detail.

Killer Frost: You killed an entire room of thugs for us?

Elena: He sure did. Beware Papa Bear.

Killer Frost: Thanks guys.

William: It was the least we could do.

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode Complete.

Me and NicoChan11 worked on this one. Thanks for that man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	111. Joke Minisode 1: Sports Craze

This is a Joke Minisode.

* * *

LORI

Me, Rachel and Lori were playing golf at the golf course.

Me: This is awesome.

Lori: It literally is. Golfing is a great way to have fun.

Rachel: It sure is.

Me: My dad taught me how to golf a long time ago and it's fun.

I was teed up and had my driver on the par 4 12th hole. I hit the ball and drove it to the hole and I got a hole in one on a par 4.

We cheered wildly.

Me: WHOO! MY FIRST HOLE IN ONE!

Lori: That was literally awesome J.D.!

Rachel: Way to go J.D.!

Me: Thanks girls.

* * *

LENI

Leni, me and Rachel are hitting a punching bag.

Me: (Grunting) So do you like this Leni?

Leni: Totes. It's perfect for relieving stress.

Rachel: It sure is and we're working up a sweat storm.

Me: We sure are.

We were dripping sweat like no tomorrow.

* * *

LUNA

Me, Luna, Sam and Rachel are jamming on electric guitars and shredding like no tomorrow.

Me: YEAH! ROCK ON!

Luna: ROCKIN DUDES!

Rachel: YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sam: AWESOME SHREDS GUYS!

* * *

LUAN

It was another insidious April Fools Day and Prank War III has broken out at the Loud House. Me, Rachel, Lincoln and Paige were going all out against Luan on April Fools Day. We're hitting Luan with everything we've got at her. Banana cream pies, spring-loaded boxing gloves, all kinds of crazy shenanigans. We were firing pie bazookas, condiment squirt pistols and cannons that fire bags of flour and potatoes at Luan and Luan was firing pies and Spring-loaded boxings gloves at us.

Me: Never again Luan!

Luan: You'll never stop me. I am the Queen of April Fools! (Evil Laughter)

Rachel: Not for long.

Rachel pulled out a special grenade and pulls the pin.

Rachel: Fire in the hole!

We ducked and the grenade exploded and splattered hot sauce everywhere.

KRASPLAT!

Luan: AAAHHH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!

Me: Hit her with everything we got!

Lincoln: You've been asking for this for a long time Luan!

Paige: So say your prayers!

Lori and the rest of the sisters came and fired garbage, mud, dandelion spray, mousetraps, pies and, the works at Luan and she then was buried in a pile of filth. She waved the white flag of surrender and at long last, Luan Loud, the evil Queen of April Fools was defeated.

Me: It's over guys. We won. Great job guys.

We cheered wildly.

Laney: Maybe now Luan has officially learned her lesson about why her pranks are insanely deadly.

Rachel: One can hope Laney. One can hope.

* * *

LYNN

Me: Lets play some sports guys.

Lynn: Cool! What are we gonna play?

Me: Basketball.

Me and Lynn were at the park and at the basketball courts and we were neck and neck as the rest of the Loud kids were cheering for both of us.

I did a daredevil move and did a slam dunk that won the game for me.

Lynn: Way to go J.D.!

Lori: J.D. That was literally awesome!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Me: Thanks guys.

* * *

LUCY

Lucy, Me and Rachel were playing baseball.

Lucy: You have a good hit J.D.

Me: Thanks Lucy. You play baseball really good just as you write poems.

Rachel: Throw one right down the middle Lucy.

Lucy did and I hit the ball out of the park.

CRACK!

Me: It's out of here.

Rachel: It sure is.

Out in Space an alien spacecraft was hit with the baseball through the window.

Alien: (Alien Language) Rotten Earth Kids!

* * *

LOLA

Me, Lola and Rachel were jump roping.

Lola: Great job guys. Keep it up.

Me: (Panting) Will do.

Rachel: This is awesome.

We jumped alot.

* * *

LANA

Me, Lana and Rachel were mud wrestling.

Me: This is fun!

SPLAT!

Rachel: Yeah!

KERSPLAT!

Lana: I'll make mud pies out of you!

KERSPLAT! PLOP! SPLAT! PAFF! PLOP!

Lana had beaten us.

Lana: Yeah! That was great mud Wrestling. (Cracks her neck)

* * *

LISA

Me and Rachel were with Lisa in her lab mixing some chemicals.

Me: Steady.

I was pouring into a beaker some potassium disulfide and Nitric Trihydrate. It didn't explode.

Lisa: Good job 2nd big brother. Nitric Trihydrate is a very dangerous chemical mixture.

Rachel: It sure looks like it.

Me: Yeah it is. When you use chemicals like this you're playing with fire.

Rachel: Yeah.

My chemicals exploded.

BOOM!

Me: (Coughs) Dang it.

* * *

LILY

Lily, Me and Rachel were building a castle with her blocks.

Lily: Poo-poo.

Me: I know Lily. It's fun building with your blocks isn't it?

Lily nodded.

FART!

Lily then soiled her diaper.

Me: Uh oh. Time to change you little one.

Rachel put her on the diaper changing table and I take the dirty diaper off and put it in the diaper bin and change her with a new one.

Me: There you go Lily.

Lily: Poo poo.

Rachel: You much better?

Lily nodded.

We resumed building.

* * *

LINCOLN

Me, Rachel and Lincoln were playing video games.

Me: I've got you now!

Lincoln: You and what army?

Me: Me and my super deluxe combo!

Game announcer: Super Burger Flip!

I won with that move!

Game Announcer: J.D. Wins!

Me: Yes!

Lincoln: That was awesome J.D.!

Rachel: It sure was.

Me: Thanks guys.

* * *

LANEY

Me, Rachel and Laney are painting landscapes in the backyard.

Me: What a beautiful day for painting a picture

Laney: It sure is.

Rachel: It's so serene.

Laney: It sure is.

* * *

CLYDE

Me, Rachel and Clyde were gardening at his house.

Clyde: I like gardening. It's my kind of sport.

Me: It's awesome Clyde. You have an awesome garden.

Rachel: It sure is.

Clyde: Thanks. My dads grow only the finest in fruit and vegetables.

Me: I believe it.

Rachel: Me too.

THE END

* * *

My first ever Joke Minisode complete.

Me and Bubblegumsurpr1 made a roleplay for sports with the Louds and friends. Credit goes to you for an awesome RP.

Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	112. Joke Minisode 2: Prank Calls

It starts with Me, Rachel, Lincoln and Laney relaxing at the park.

Rachel: Aah. This is nice.

Me: You said it. But you know what would liven it up?

Lincoln: No what?

Me: Lets make some (pulls out his cell phone) Prank calls!

Rachel: Aww yeah! First Lori.

Me: This is gonna be good. (Dials Number)

* * *

LORI

Lori's cell phone rings.

Lori: Hello?

Me: Is Mr. Freely there?

Lori: Who?

Me: Freely. First initials I.P.

Lori: Let me see here. Hey girls do any of you know anyone named I Pee Freely!?

All of her sisters laugh at her.

Lori: (Growls) (to me as we are laughing) I will find you and literally turn you into a human pretzel! (Hangs up)

Lincoln: That was really funny J.D.!

Laney: That was hilarious!

Rachel: Now Leni.

Me: Okay. Rachel you do this call.

Rachel dials.

* * *

LENI

Rachel: (Falseto) Hey, this is chuck, the lead singer of Boyz Will Be Boyz. I was wondering if you would like to sing with us!

Me: (whispering) Ooh. Good one.

Leni: (Squeals in excitement) I would be so totes happy to do that!

Rachel: Great, just tell everyone that the tickets are coming to you by mail from Ms. Tinkle. First name "Ivana".

Me: (snickering quietly)

Laney: (giggling quietly)

Leni: Ivana Tinkle got it.

Lori: Ew! Leni go do that in the bathroom!

We laugh hysterically.

Me: That was a good one Rach!

Rachel: (Hangs up) That was funny!

Me: Oh that was rich!

Rachel: It sure was. Lincoln you do Luna.

Lincoln: Okay. (Dials a number)

* * *

LUNA

Luna answers.

Luna: Yo?

Lincoln: (Falseto British accent) Hello is this Luna Loud?

Luna: What's up mate?

Lincoln: Congratulations you won tickets to the Mick Swagger Concert.

Luna: (Squeals in excitement) (Calms down) Wait. What's the catch?

Lincoln: All you have to do is say this to your family. "Lori farts in your faces"

Luna went to say it.

Luna: Yo dudes! Lori farts in your faces!

Everyone laughed at Lori.

We laughed at that after hanging up.

Me: That was awesome buddy!

Rachel: That was hilarious! Lets do Luan.

Me: Luan will know it's a prank call right off the bat and she knows pranks better than anyone else. They don't call her the Queen of Pranks for nothing. So we'll save her for last.

Rachel: Good idea. How about Lynn?

Me: Lincoln should do this one.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. (Dials phone)

* * *

LYNN

(Lynn Answers)

Lynn: Yo LJ here.

Lincoln: (Cowboy Voice) Howdy there Ms. Lynn. I am a member of the National Stupid Head Ugly Butt Committee and we had just nominated you for President!

Lynn: What!? Why I oughta! You can't talk to me that way!

(Me, Rachel and Laney laugh as Lincoln hangs up)

Me: (Laughs) Oh brother. That was a good one Lincoln.

Laney: That was really funny.

Me: Rachel what did you think?

Rachel: That was great! Now lets do Lucy.

* * *

LUCY

Me: Okay. (Dials number)

Lucy: (Answers phone) Hello?

Me: (Transylvanian accent) Good day to you Lucy. You have just won a lifetime membership to the Vampires Forever Club.

Lucy: Woo hoo. I'm so excited I could die.

Me: All you have to do is tell you sisters this: I ate Lola's stuffed teddy bear.

Lucy: Will do.

Lucy went down to tell her sisters.

Lucy: Hey guys.

Everyone jumps and gets scared as a pipe organ plays.

Lucy: I ate Lola's suffed Teddy Bear.

Lola: (Enraged) YOU DID WHAT!?

Lola jumps Lucy and beats her up bad in a dust cloud and Lori pulls them away.

Lori: That's enough you two!

Me, Rachel, Lincoln and Laney were laughing.

Lincoln: That was funny.

Me: Thanks. What did you think Rach?

Rachel: (Laughs) That was Awesome! Now Lola!

* * *

LOLA

Me: Glad you liked it. Lets see here. Ooh! I know. I was saving this one for Lana but why not Lola? (Dials number)

(Lola answers)

Lola: Hello?

Me: (Clears throat) This is P.U. Poopenhauser and I am conducting a national survey. Tell me do you smell like dog Doo-Doo or just look like it?

Lola: (Enraged) WHY YOU!? I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!

Lori: (Scolding) Lola! Stop it!

Hangs up.

We laugh hysterically.

Laney: Oh gosh that was funny!

Lincoln: That was hilarious!

Me: What did you think Rach?

Rachel: That was too good! Now Lana.

* * *

LANA

Me: Okay. I've been wanting to do this one for Lana. She hasn't taken a bath in 7 weeks.

Lincoln: That is disgusting.

Laney: Yuck!

Me: Here goes. (Dials Number)

(Lana answers)

Lana: Yo?

Me: Yeah I'm looking for 2 friends of mine there. One is named Bath first name Anita and the 2nd one is Mya last name Buttreeks.

Lana: Let me go see.

Lana went downstairs.

Lana: Hey girls, My butt reeks and I need a bath.

Lori: It's about time.

Lori picks up Lana and takes her to the bathroom.

Me, Rachel, Lincoln & Laney laughed hysterically.

Lincoln: That was hilarious!

Me: Lana oughta be smelling as fresh as a daisy when she's done.

Laney: That's true.

Me: What did you think Rach?

Rachel: (Laughs) Great! Now Lisa!

Me: Okay. (Sees somthing) Oh wait here she comes. Greetings Lisa.

Lisa had Lily with her.

Lisa: Greetings elder brothers and sister and Rachel.

Lincoln: Hey Lisa.

Laney: Hey Lisa.

Me: What brings you to the park?

Lisa: Just bringing our youngest sibling to the park for some relaxation. Hence because of all the crazy shenanigans going on at our abode.

Lily: Poo poo.

Me: We were doing all that with our phones.

Lisa: Let me guess. You were doing some humorous telecommunications shenanigans; Street name: Pranks calls.

Lincoln: We sure were Lisa.

Me: We wanted to liven up our relaxation here at the park with some pranks calls.

Laney: We called our sisters to give them prank calls.

Me: Yep. We were about to call you but since you're here we might as well call Luan.

* * *

LUAN

Me: Here we go. (I dial)

Luan: Hello?

Me: Yes I'm looking for a Mr. Tabooger. First name Olea.

Luan: Ha! You think I'm that naive? I know it's you J.D. Nice try pranking me though.

Me: Can't blame me for trying though Luan. Your sisters fell for it though.

Luan: I saw and heard. Great prank calls though.

Me: Thank you. We were doing this as a way to liven up our relaxation here at the park.

Luan: I know. You are a telephony. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) I get it. (Hangs up) I had a very strong feeling that Luan would know it was a prank call.

Lincoln: You were right J.D.

Laney: Yep.

Back at the Loud House Luan was telling her sisters about my prank calls.

Lori: So J.D., Rachel, Lincoln and Laney were prank calling us?

Luan: Yep.

Lynn: WHY THOSE ROTTEN LITTLE! I'M GOING TO RIP THEIR ARMS AND LEGS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN THEIR THROATS!

Luan: No, I have a better idea.

They had looks of mischief on their faces.

However what Luan didn't know was that Rachel had planted a hidden microphone in Luan's ponytail that recorded her conversation with her sisters.

Rachel: (Gasp)

Me: What is it Rach?

Rach: Luan and the girls are gonna prank us to get vengeance when we get back home.

Lincoln: Oh no.

Laney: It's the Earbud Incident all over again.

Lisa: The sisters are likely going to bombard us with the same method that we used to prank them

Me: I also had a very strong feeling that Luan was going to tell everyone. Me and my big mouth.

Lily: Poo poo.

Me: Thanks Lily. Turn off your cell phones and don't answer them.

Laney: Right.

Me: If it's a prank war they want, it's a prank war they'll get! (My Eyes glow red) And I know just the person to help us. (Rachel Dials)

Rachel: Ronnie Anne? It's Rachel.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Rach. What's up?

Rachel: Me, J.D. Lincoln and Laney were doing some silly pranks calls here at the park to the rest of the sisters minus Lisa & Lily but Luan revealed everything after we called her and she is enlisting the sisters help to get us in vengeance.

Ronnie Anne: Not on my watch they won't. You called the right girl Rach. Let me work my magic.

Ronnie Anne walks over to the Loud House and at the park we were watching the Loud House from the Park. The sounds of fighting, punching and screaming were heard.

Me: Ooh! That must've really hurt! I hope Ronnie Anne wasn't too hard on them.

Lincoln: Lets go see.

Me: Okay. I think that's enough relaxing for today. Lets head home.

Lincoln: Good idea.

We walked back home from the park. When we got to the Loud House we saw Ronnie Anne come out of the Loud House with a smile.

Me: Hey R.A.

Ronnie Anne: Hey J.D.

Lincoln: Did you talk to my sisters?

Ronnie Anne: Lets just say that they will never think of anything mischievious ever again. Not while I'm around.

Laney: We owe you one Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Glad I could help Lanes.

Lincoln: Thanks Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: (Playfully punches Lincoln in the shoulder) Smell you later Lame-o.

Rachel: Lets hope they're all right.

Ronnie Anne left and we went inside the Loud House and saw the sisters on the floor and couch roughed up real bad. Their clothes were torn, they had black eyes and some missing teeth and blood dripping from their mouths.

Me: Holy Bologna Slices! Ronnie Anne sure did a number on all of you!

Rachel: Ronnie Anne did all this!?

Me: Oh that's right Rachel. You just moved here. Ronnie Anne is a strong girl and she pulled all these pranks on Lincoln and I helped her stop bullying him.

Laney: That's right.

Rachel: Wow! I didn't know Ronnie Anne was that strong and tough.

Me: Yeah. Lets get them to their beds and start healing them.

Rachel: Okay.

Lisa: Affirmative.

* * *

Lori: I can't believe that Ronnie Anne beat us up like this.

Rachel: Well call me a snitch but I found out about Luan's plan to get back at us to get revenge for the prank calls but we didn't expect Ronnie Anne to be this rough on you for some harmless prank calls.

Lori: I know. (Groans in pain) It hurts bad.

Lisa: I know elder sister but I would say that this is what you get for wanting to prank our brother for vengeance.

Lori: Yeah. I guess we literally deserve it.

Lincoln: I'm sorry Lori. They were harmless prank calls.

Laney: We're sorry Lori.

Lori: It's okay. But some of us got a good laugh out of it.

Leni: That's totes right. (Groans in pain) Ow.

Me: I know.

We checked on the Loud girls and they were in pain and we were gonna make sure that they got better.

THE END.

* * *

Another Joke Minisode Complete.

This is my 2nd Joke Minisode and Rachel and I did this one as a roleplay act. It was really funny. I got some of the prank call ideas from The Simpsons and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. It was perfect for this. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	113. Joke Minisode 3: Loud's Bad Day

This is my third Joke Minisode and it's gonna show what happened when the Loud Kids, Me and Rachel are having a bad time. It's gonna work in reverse order.

* * *

LINCOLN

Me and Rachel are watching tv when Lincoln came in and he had a sour look and he was beaten up. Bad.

Me: (Gasp) Lincoln what happened to you!?

Rachel: You look like you came out of a dumpster.

Lincoln: Chandler and his goons beat me up again! I hate those jerks!

Me: (Growls) Oh that does it!

I get up and Lincoln saw me get ready for something.

Lincoln: Where are you going J.D.!?

Me: To pulverize those monsters into Oblivion!

Rachel: Oh boy. Men.

20 minutes later I came back and I had a badly beat up Chandler in my hands.

Lori: You beat up that monster Chandler!?

Me: (Proudly) Yep. You girls can finish him off.

I throw him to them and Chandler got up.

Lori: How dare you bully our brother!? Only WE get to do that!

They brutally and savagely beat up Chandler at a ferocious level.

I sit down with Rachel and Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks for beating up Chandler for me J.D.

Me: No problem buddy.

Rachel: You did it.

Me: Yep. (laughs) Nobody messes with my friends and lives to tell about it.

Lincoln: You said it J.D.

We all laugh.

Chandler: (As the screen fades out) HELP ME!

* * *

LILY

Me and Rachel were watching TV when we heard Lily crying. We went up to her room and saw her crying in her crib.

Me: Aw Lily. What's wrong?

I hold her and comfort her.

Rachel: Ouch. Look at her finger.

Lily's thumb was red and throbbing.

Me: Ooh what happened Lily? Did you hurt your wittle finger? Oh I'm sorry.

I kiss it and make it better.

Me: There. All better?

Lily nods.

Me: Good.

I put Lily back in her crib.

Me: Be careful next time Lily.

Lily nodded again and I gave her blankie to her and she fell asleep..

Rachel: You're great with babies J.D.

Me: Shh. (Whispers) I've learned from these things Rach.

We left her room and I closed the door.

* * *

LISA

Lisa came in and she was crying hard. She was beaten up bad, her glasses were broken and her clothes were torn.

Me: (Gasp) Lisa!

We go over and see her.

Me: What happened?

Lisa: (Crying) I got assaulted by some bully colleagues at the university! They tormented me and hurt me bad!

Me: Oh your poor girl.

Rachel: I got this. Magic Winx!

Flora came.

Flora: Oh no. Lisa what happened?

Me: Some colleagues at the University beat her up bad.

Flora: Oh Lisa. Let me help you.

Flora used her magic and she healed her. Lisa was healed completely.

Lisa: (Sniffles) Thanks Flora.

Me: Let me take care of this.

I left the house for the University.

2 Hours Later.

I arrived back home clapping the dust off my hands.

Me: That takes care of that.

Rachel: What did you do?

Me: I pulverized those bozos and got them expelled.

Lisa: Well done 2nd big brother.

Me: Thanks Lisa. No one messes with my friends and lives to tell the tale.

We laugh.

* * *

LANA

Lana came home and she was crying hard and she had claw marks, black eye, torn clothes and no shoes.

Me: (Gasps) Lana!

We went over to her.

Me: What happened?

Lana: (Crying hard) I was walking home when I w..was attacked by a p..pack of Wolves!

Me: Whoa! Rachel get help fast!

Rachel: Yo! Musa!

Musa came down.

Musa: What's wrong Rach!? (Gasp) Lana!

Me: She was attacked by a pack of wolves. She got really hurt.

Musa: Oh man.

Musa picked up Lana.

Musa: Oh Lana. You poor thing.

Rachel: Don't worry. I got bandages.

Me: Great.

Lincoln came.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Lana!

He came over.

Me: She got attacked by a pack of wolves. She's hurt bad.

Lincoln: Oh man.

Lincoln helped put the bandages on Lana and she was all better.

Lana: (Sniffles) Thanks big bro.

Lincoln: No problem Lana. You have to be careful when you go outside.

Lana: I'll remember that for next time.

They hugged.

* * *

LOLA

Me and Rachel were watching TV with Lincoln when we heard screaming coming down the street. We looked out the window and saw Lola being chased by her beauty pageant rival Lindsey Sweetwater who was armed with a baseball bat that has spikes on it and we knew that she was gonna try to kill Lola.

Me: (Gasp) Come on!

We rush outside and Lola got behind Rachel. I grab the bat out of Lindsey's hand.

Me: Lindsey have you completely lost your mind!?

Lindsey: I've come in 2nd place to Lola for far too long and the only way to make sure I win again is to destroy Lola!

Rachel: Magic Winx!

Bloom came flying in.

Bloom: What's going on here?

Me: Lindsey Sweetwater here has lost her marbles. She wants to kill Lola because she's sick and tired of coming in 2nd place to her.

Rachel: Do Something!

Bloom picked Lindsey up by her back on her dress and held her up to Lincoln's Eye level.

Lincoln: Lindsey Sweetwater, you may be Lola's rival but no one messes my sisters on my watch! (Whistles)

The rest of the sisters came and they had angry looks on their faces.

Me: You mess with one Loud, you mess with ALL of them. Show no mercy girls.

They pounced on Lindsey and tied her up to a huge rocket and lit the fuse.

Lola: Happy trails Lindsey.

The rocket flew high up into the sky and exploded into a beautiful fireworks display. Lindsey's head appeared.

Lindsey: I HATE YOU LOLA LOUD!

Me: What a sore loser. No offense Lynn.

Lynn: None taken J.D.

Lola: Thanks guys. And thank you Linky.

Lincoln: No problem Lola.

Me: That little twerp got what she deserved.

Rachel: You said it.

* * *

LANEY

Laney came in and she was all beaten up, her clothes were shredded and she had a black eye and bleeding cuts and bruises.

Me: (Gasp) Oh my gosh! Laney!

Laney collapsed and I caught her.

Me: Laney who did this to you?

Laney: (Spits out a tooth and some blood) It was Chandler and his cronies.

Lincoln arrived.

Lincoln: Chandler did this to you Laney!?

Me: And his cronies. We have to stop this. Rachel get help.

Rachel: Yeah. Hey Mrs. Loud!

Rita came in and she gasped in horror.

Rita: LANEY! (She ran over and held her) WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Me: She was savagely beatened up by Chandler and his cronies.

Lincoln: Chandler and his goons have gone too far this time!

Me: They sure have! Lets get em. Rachel, you stay here and help Laney.

Rachel: Right. Come on, Laney. I'll get you some ice.

Laney. Okay.

45 minutes later Laney's sisters were nursing her back to health when me and Lincoln come in with Chandler and his goons.

Lincoln: You're gonna pay for this Chandler.

Chandler: I'm glad I beat up Scarfy.

Me: Try telling that to the faces of Laney's sisters! You buttfaces!

Lori: How dare you bully Laney!?

Lucy: What you did was unforgivable.

Lisa: You will pay for this!

Me: They're all yours.

We threw them on the floor and the girls pounced on Chandler and his cronies and mercilessly pulverized them into dust. Me and Lincoln sat by Laney, Rachel and Rita.

Laney: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem Laney.

Lincoln: You mess with one Loud...

Rita: You mess with all of them. LET ME AT THEM!

Rita dives into the cloud and joins in the frey.

Me: Lesson here: Never mess with a Loud or you will face all of their wrath.

We laugh.

Chandler: HELP ME!

The screen irised in.

* * *

LUCY

Me and Rachel were heading into the living room to watch TV when we saw Lucy lying on the sofa sad. She had a dark cloud over her head and she was crying.

Me: Lucy what's wrong?

Lucy: (Sniffles) Lynn destroyed Edwin and I beat her up.

We gasped.

Lucy showed us her Edwin bust and it was shattered into a million pieces.

Me: Oh man. I'm sorry Lucy. I know how much he means to you. But you still have him on Vampires of Melancholia.

Rachel: I know how I can put him back together. (Snaps fingers)

In an instant Lucy's Edwin Bust was good as new.

Me: Whoa! Rachel how did you do that?

Rachel: My powers as a Winx enable me to do anything.

Me: That is so cool!

Lucy: Gasp! Oh Edwin I'm glad you're back together. Thank you Rachel.

Rachel: You're welcome Luce.

* * *

LYNN JR.

Lynn came in and she was beaten up and screamed and punched the wall in rage.

Me: Lynn! What happened to you?

Lynn: I lost my game because of the meatheads Hawk & Hank and they beat me up for the fun of it!

Me: Those Jerks! I'll make them eat spiders for this!

Rachel: They will pay for this!

Me: They will.

I walk out of the house and they all heard the sounds of savage punching, fighting and violence.

I come back 10 minutes later with a smile on my face.

I clap my hands and got the dirt off.

Me: That takes care of that.

Lynn: Did you beat them up?

Me: Yep. And lets just say that I ended their sports careers.

At the hospital, Hawk & Hank were in their beds and they were groaning in extreme pain as they were wrapped in casts, had black swollen eyes, teeth missing, bruises, bleeding cuts, scrapes and bruises and broken noses.

Hawk: I hate my life.

Hank: If you hate your life, I'll hate my life.

What a couple of losers.

* * *

LUAN

Luan came in and she was covered in tomatoes, pies, a bucket full of vomit was on her head and she was covered in cuts, bruises, some of her teeth were missing and she had a black eye, shredded clothes and the words "Not Funny" were on her shirt.

Me: (Gasp) Luan!

We rush over and look her over.

Me: What happened to you?

Luan: (Crying hard) My act was at a comedy club and everyone hated it! They humiliated me and ruined me!

Me: Those humorless nimrods! They wouldn't know great comedy if it bit them in their sorry butts! Rachel get help quick!

Rachel: Right. Layla!

Layla came down.

Layla: (Gasp) Luan!

Me: Luan was savagely thrashed at a bad comedy club and they humiliated her and beat her bad.

Layla: Oh no. Let me help. Healing Water!

Layla healed Luan with her water and she was all better.

Me: That was awesome Layla. Come on Rachel. Lets teach those Humorless nimrods a lesson they'll never forget.

Rachel: Ok.

We set out to the building where the comedy club was as and we threw Molotov Cocktails and Bottles of Nitroglycerin in it and the whole building exploded into flaming rubble.

KRABOOOM!

Me: Laugh to that you humorless nimrods.

We found out that the Comedy Club was a club for people that are stupid and Luan tried to cheer them up but it didn't work and she got the worst humiliation of her life.

We left a note in front of the destroyed building for them. It said "Laugh at this you Filthy Humorless Dirtbags!"

* * *

LUNA

Luna came home all bloody and bruised and her eye was black and swollen and her clothes are shredded and she was crying hard.

Me: (Gasps) Luna!

We went over.

Me: What happened to you!?

Luna: (crying hard) My concert went horribly wrong and a rival band beat me up'

Me: That's horrible! Luna who was this band?

Luna: It was Negative Swagger! They are the enemies of Mick Swagger! They hate us with a vengeance and want to take over the music world! They sabotaged my concert and beat me up and humiliated me! (Crying)

Me: Those monsters! Rachel get help. Then we're gonna destroy those monsters.

Rachel: Magic winx!

Musa came down and gasped.

Musa: Luna! What happened!?

Me: A bad band group that hates Mick Swagger with a terrible vengeance called the Negative Swagger ruined her concert and humiliated her really bad. They hate all Mick Swagger fans with a merciless vendetta.

Musa: These guys sound like they're trouble and they must be stopped at all costs.

Me: Word! Come on Rachel!

Rachel: Ok!

We set out and went after them.

2 hours later we came back and we pulled a wagon that had their broken and battered bodies on them

Luna: That's them dudes!

Rita, Lori and her siblings came

Lori: Nobody bullies our family and lives to tell about it!

They jumped them and savagely pulverized them in a huge dust cloud as the sounds of punching, kicking, biting and screaming were heard.

Luna: Thanks dudes.

Me: No problem Luna. Let's hope these losers learn their lesson where they're going and it won't be pretty.

We laugh as the fighting raged on.

* * *

LENI

Leni came back from the mall and she was brutally beatened up and crying hard.

Me: (gasps) Leni!

We went over and comforted her.

Me: Leni what happened to you?

Leni: (crying) I was beaten up by other people for getting my Wardrobe! It was totes awful!

Me: Oh that is it! Rachel get help! I'm going to the mall!

Rachel: Ok.

I walked to the mall.

3 hours later I came back completely unscathed and I had multiple bags of clothes in my arms.

Me: I have returned.

At the mall the store was a total mess and the customers were battered and bruised and hurt bad.

Customer: Ow.

* * *

LORI

On a rainy day Lori came home and she was in a really bad mood and she had nasty bruises, cuts, black eye, torn clothes and missing one shoe.

Me: Lori! What happened to you?

Lori broke down crying.

Lori: (Crying hard) Bobby and I literally had a huge fight and he beat ME UP BAD! (Bawling)

We go over and I comforted her.

Me: Oh Lori it's okay. There has to be a reason behind it.

Lori: (Crying) He was upset that I chose a poor restaurant for our date and... HE SNAPPED AND WE BROKE UP!

Me: Oh Lori. It's not the end of the world.

Lori: (Crying) It is for me! He's now in prison on assault & battery and attempted murder charges and held without bail. I never want to see that monster again!

Lori's siblings came down and so did Lincoln.

Me: Lori it's all over. It's gonna be okay. Rachel help heal Lori.

Rachel: Okay. Crystal Voice!

Rachel fired a stream of sound at Lori and it healed her instantly.

Me: That was so cool!

Luna: That was rockin dude!

Me: Yeah but what're we gonna do about Bobby? He was Lori's love of her life and now Lori has no one because he's in jail.

Laney: Clyde has a mondo crush on her. We know that so why not him?

Lincoln: Lets give it a shot. What do you think Rach?

Rachel: Yeah!

We called Clyde and told him what went down and he came over as soon as he got the message and almost instantly they became smitten. It was a happy time for them.

* * *

RACHEL

Me and Lincoln were watching TV when Rachel came in and she had lots of bruises and cuts, her clothes were shredded she had a black eye and was crying.

Me: (Gasp) Rach!

We went over to her.

Rachel: Ow! I was biking and I rode over a rock!

Me: That must've hurt. (I Whistle and Laney came)

Laney: What happened?

Me: Rachel rode her bike and hurt her leg.

Rachel: Help!

Me: How bad is it Rach?

Rachel: Super bad!

Me: Let me see.

I look at her leg and it's swollen and purple.

Me: Yeah it's broken.

Lisa: It appears to be a fracture of the fibula bone. She'll need to rest for 8 to 12 weeks.

Me: Whoa. We got to get it looked at. Lets get her to the hospital. Magic Winx!

Bloom arrived.

Bloom: What's up J.D.?

Me: We think Rachel broke her leg after hitting her bike on a rock.

Bloom: Lets get her to the hospital.

Rachel: Ouch!

Me: I know it hurts but we'll get it looked at.

In the hospital the doctor showed us Rachel's X-Ray of her leg. The right leg was broken and it would take 10 to 12 weeks to heal.

Me: Jeez. That's a really bad fracture.

Lincoln: Yikes! That must've really hurt.

Lynn: No kidding.

Doctor: Well Rachel is a really lucky girl. She'll have to rest for 10 to 12 weeks and she'll be in a wheelchair for that long.

Me: That's gonna be stressful.

Lily: Poo poo.

Rachel: I don't think I can walk again.

Me: Yes you can Rach and we'll be there to help you out.

Lori: That's right Rachel. We'll literally be there for you.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: That's right dudette.

Luan: We've got your back and wheel help you out. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously we'll help you get through this.

I laugh but everyone sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one though.

Lynn: You can count on us Rachel.

Lincoln: We'll help you out.

Lucy: We won't let anything else happen.

Laney: You need us now more than ever.

Lana: That's right!

Lola: Yeah!

Lisa: Affirmative!

Lily: Poo poo!

Rachel: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome Rach.

* * *

J.D.

I walk into the house and I was holding my leg in pain.

Me: Ow! MY LEG!

Rachel: J.D.! Are you ok?!

Me: I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN! IT HURTS BAD!

I had tears coming out of my eyes as the pain is really unbearable.

Rachel: Guys! J.D. is hurt!

The Loud Siblings came and Lisa was looking me over.

Lisa: Now J.D. I need you to show me where it's hurting you.

Me: (Groans in pain) Okay.

I lift my hands away and they gasped seeing that my leg was blue and purple and had blood coming out of what looked like a bullet wound.

Lisa: You've been shot and it shattered your fibula.

Rachel: Eww!

Lori: Somebody get help!

Rachel: I got this. Hearing Voice!

Rachel sang a song that fired a beam of light at my leg. It was healing me and the bullet slug came out and my leg was fully healed.

Me: That was awesome Rach! My leg is fully healed!

I look at the Bullet slug and pick it up.

Me: I can't believe this was in my leg. It's hard to imagine that they can hurt and kill people.

Rachel: I know.

Me: Thanks Rach. I owe you one.

Rachel: No problem.

Me: Now it's personal.

I found the man that did this to me and beat him up bad and threw him in jail.

THE END

* * *

Another Joke Minisode Complete.

Me and Rachel did this one as a role play. This was a great RP and it was funny too. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	114. Pulp Friction

[The episode opens up on a city at night. In a warehouse, Lincoln as Ace Savvy, Ronnie Anne as Lady Ace, Clyde as One-Eyed Jack and Laney as Lady Solitaire are hanging over a shark tank with the shark leaping up, trying to devour them.]

 **Wild Card Willy:** [laughing evilly] "Game over, Ace Savvy, Lady Ace, One-Eyed Jack and Lady Solitaire!"

 **Ace Savvy:** "Think again, Wild Card Willy! I've got a few more cards up my sleeve!"

[Ace drops a handful of cards on the ground with his sisters and friends on them. Just then, a horn blazes and the van comes in with Lori's persona at the wheel.]

 **The High Card:** "Alright, girls, [lifts up her mask] let's deal with these losers!"

THE HIGH CARD

[The van opens up revealing the rest of the girls in their Ace Savvy personae.]

A massive fiery explosion blasts a hole through the warehouse and through the flames came Me, Varie, Aylene, Jessie, Jeri, Eddy, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Rin, Hinata, Tenten, Pakura and Kushina (Young) and we landed on the floor in our Ace Savvy Personae.

The King of Flaming Hearts: Time to Burn some Bad Guys!

THE KING OF FLAMING HEARTS

 **Wild Card Willy:** "Eep!" [hides behind one of his henchmen.] "Get them!"

[We all leap into action with Lily and Lola's personae starting the fight off.]

 **Henchman #1:** [to his partner] "You take the baby, I'll take the princess."

 **The Queen of Diamonds:** "Excuse you. I am the queen." [She flicks her hair as her tiara sparkles.]

THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS

[The Queen tosses her diamond tiara and knocks out Henchman #2. Henchman #1 comes charging at them as Lily holds up a rocket launcher.]

The Deuce: Take a whif of this!

THE DEUCE

[The Deuce fires her stink bombs and they smell really bad and she nails the other goon. Luna's persona turns up the volume.]

 **The Night Club:** "Get ready to do the Bad Guy Shuffle!"

THE NIGHT CLUB

[The Night Club blares her guitar at the minions and knocks them into a hole dug up by Lucy's persona.]

 **The Eight of Spades:** "No aces in this hole."

THE EIGHT OF SPADES

Ember's persona has a flaming axe guitar and she cranks up the volume to super max.

The Blazing Day Club: Time to feel the burning shuffle!

THE BLAZING DAY CLUB

The Blazing Day Club blares her guitar and flaming sound waves incinerate some of the thugs.

Jessie's persona is pulverizing some goons with a series of kicks, punches and furious headbutts at a blazing speed.

The Furious Six: A Fight for Justice!

THE FURIOUS SIX

Carol's persona is fighting 5 thugs and she is pulverizing them with a bunch of martial arts moves and firing fireballs at them.

The Swift Quattro: These moves will burn!

THE SWIFT QUATTRO

Woody Woodpecker's persona is flying fast and pecking thugs at a rapid pace, grows trees around them and he pecks on the metal roof of the warehouse and a metal circle plate falls onto the trees and traps them.

The Jack of Wood: How's that for Pecking away your troubles. (Trademark Laugh)

THE JACK OF WOOD

Aylene's persona was fighting 7 thugs and with her were Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Moe and they had Earth, Fire and Wind control powers. Aylene was slashing some thugs with her sword. They pulverized and blasted and slashed all the thugs.

The Samurai Six: For the Honor and Justice of the Game!

THE SAMURAI SIX

Penny's persona is fighting 3 thugs and she traps them in a giant cage made of diamonds.

The Five of Diamonds: This will make you shine!

THE FIVE OF DIAMONDS

Shannon's persona has numerous ghosts flying around her and she sends them at more thugs and they get caught in a ghost storm that tears them apart.

The Ghost of Six's: The Afterlife Awaits.

THE GHOST OF SIX'S

Riley's persona fights four thugs and she hits them with shuriken and kunai made of flowers and poison ivy. The thugs were itching and sneezing like crazy.

The Six Flowers: This will make you itch!

THE SIX FLOWERS

Linka's persona was fighting more thugs and she threw a 3 made entirely out of lightning and it electrocuted them.

The Lightning of Threes: That's a Shocking Trifecta!

THE LIGHTNING OF THREES

Gabrielle's persona was fighting two thugs.

Henchman 1: You won't last against us woman.

The British Four: (British Accent) Want a bet?

THE BRITISH FOUR

She fires a deluge of super hot tea at the first thug and forms a hammer made of a giant spoon and hits the second thug with tremendous force.

Pakura's persona is facing more goons and she fires superheated vapor at them and they shrivel up like raisins into mummies.

The Heat Spade: This will dry you out!

THE HEAT SPADE

[Lynn's persona charges via comic panels into the goons with a headbutt.]

 **The Strong Suit:** "52 Pickup!"

THE STRONG SUIT

[One of the goons lands on a pile of other defeated minions with Lisa's persona keeping an accurate count.]

 **The Card Counter:** "Or more precisely, six." [smashes another henchman's face with her calculator.] "Make that seven."

THE CARD COUNTER

Fu's persona zooms around at a blazing speed and fires lightning at some more goons. Electrocuting them.

The Card Zap: Electrifying Justice!

THE CARD ZAP

Jeri's persona had a pride of lions with her and she ran on all fours and she and the lions pounced on multiple goons.

The Diamond Pride: A pride of Justice! (Roars like a Lion)

THE DIAMOND PRIDE

Tenten's persona was bashing lots of goons faces in with a bo staff and hammer.

The Weapon of Nines: The Fury of 9's suits you.

THE WEAPON OF NINES

Rin's persona was firing powerful blasts of fire and water at more thugs and incinerating and melting them.

The Seven of Fire & Ice: This is Burning you up!

THE SEVEN OF FIRE & ICE

[As Ace and Jack draw closer to the tank, they notice Leni's persona.]

 **The Eleven of Hearts:** "Hey, guys, check out my new outfit. It's perfect for fall weather and springing into action!" [uses the sash on her outfit as a utility rope, swings over the tank and saves the quartet.] "Ugh, these belts are so 90's!" [pulls their chains off and sets them free, she drops them.]

THE ELEVEN OF HEARTS

[Wild Card Willy makes for the exit.]

 **Ace:** "Wild Card's getting away!"

[Lana's persona is working on the shark tank.]

 **The Royal Flush:** "Hey, Willy, go fish!" [loosens the bolt on the pipe.]

THE ROYAL FLUSH

[The tank comes loose with the water and sharks coming out; Wild Card evades it but gets knocked back by a jack-in-the-box style weapon set up by Luan's persona.]

 **The Joker:** "I see your bet and raise you!" [laughs]

THE JOKER

Willy is sent flying into the air and Eddy's persona appears and pummels him with a barrage of jawbreakers moving at blazing speed. The Jawbreakers knocked out all of Willy's teeth.

The Ten's Jawbreaker: Try not to Bite off more than you Can't Chew! (Laughs)

THE TEN'S JAWBREAKER

The Joker: (Laughs) Good one my love!

The Ten's Jawbreaker: Thanks my Joker.

Varie's persona appears surfing on a wave of water.

The Queen of Water Spades: These fish really bite!

THE QUEEN OF WATER SPADES

Varie fires a torrent water loaded with piranha's at Willy and it entombs him in a ball of water and the piranhas bite him all over.

Naruto's persona is armed a Chopstick sword and he summons a geyser of ramen broth and noodles and it hits Willy and burns him.

Willy: YEOW!

The Ramen Club: Burn from Broth! Believe it!

THE RAMEN CLUB

Sakura's persona punches Willy in the face with devastating force and sends him flying toward the wall.

The Punch Card: How does that Punch you!?

THE PUNCH CARD

Ino's persona entraps Willy in a terrible illusion of him facing a sumo wrestler. Turns out he's terrified of Sumo Wrestlers.

The Illusion Diamond: Face what you fear!

THE ILLUSION DIAMOND

Willy screamed and ran around like a little girl as Hinata's persona appears and lands powerful slaps to his face.

The Gentle Club: This is the gentle side of justice!

THE GENTLE CLUB

A glowing yellow chain wrapped around Willy and he was thrown into the air by Young Kushina's persona. Willy then crashed into the ground with a big thud.

The Chain of Furious Habaneros: How does that suit you?

THE CHAIN OF FURIOUS HABANEROS

Wild Card Willy: You haven't won yet Savvy! I have one trick left up my sleeve! [Willy holds out a gun]

Lady Solitaire: So have I!

LADY SOLITAIRE

[With a flash of lightning, Lady Solitaire grabbed the chain and dashed through Willy's minions and tied the villain up.]

Lady Ace: Lets finish this!

LADY ACE

Lady Ace punches Willy in the face so hard that it made him woozy.

Ace: Excellent work Lady Solitaire. You too Lady Ace.

Lady Ace: Think nothing of it.

The King of Flaming Hearts: We all pulled through Ace.

One Eye Jack: We couldn't have done it without you all.

The Queen of Water Spades: All in a days work.

Ace: Good job everyone. [Ace, Lady Ace and Jack jump over to the captured villain] Willy, why do you always have to play dirty cards?

 **Willy:** "'Cause that's the only way to clean up. So, I guess it's off to jail for me."

[It then shows Willy in a jail cell with a caption reading END in the lower right corner and it was a comic Me, Varie, Lincoln and Clyde made, they were showing it to Liam, Girl Jordan, and Rusty.]

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "The end."

 **Liam and Girl Jordan:** "Awesome!"

 **Rusty:** "That was sick. Where'd you get the idea for all those butt-kicking super friends?"

 **Lincoln:** "From my sisters and my friends and Ronnie Anne. They've always got my back. [perturbed] Except for Lola. You never turn your back on Lola."

Girl Jordan: I really like Lady Solitaire. She's so smart and quick. Which sister inspired her?

Lincoln: Laney. Because out of all my sisters, she, Lily, and Gabrielle are real heroes. Actually, they're all heroes.

 **Liam:** "So, if you fellas win the contest, they'll make this here into a real Ace Savvy comic?"

 **Clyde:** "And we'll get to meet the creator, Bill Buck!" [holds out a photo of said creator.]

 **Heavenly voice:** "Bill Buck~..."

 **Girl Jordan:** "Well, I think your comic's totally gonna win."

 **Liam:** "Darn tootin'."

 **Rusty:** "Word."

[At that moment, Principal Huggins grabs the comic book away from them but I get it back from him.]

 **Principal Huggins:** "Knudson, Loud, McBride, school time is meant for learning, not for doodling degenerate fantasies!

Me: School is also for having fun when it is needed.

 **Lincoln:** "But Principal Huggins, you can't take our comic!"

 **Principal Huggins:** "Oh, and now you're giving me sass? That's detention! Today! Till 5:00!"

Varie: Nobody gives detention to my friends on my watch!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah!

 **Clyde:** "But we have to get to the post office by 4:00. That's the contest deadline."

 **Principal Huggins:** [sarcastically] "Oh, I didn't realize. I'll just give it back to you. [serious] NOT! Now give me that comic!"

Me: You can take it over my dead body! [to the viewers] I can't die just so you know.

Principal Huggins: That can be arranged. For all of you!

I whistle and Jeri, Woody, Carol, Jessie, Lori, Leni, Luna, Gabrielle, Ember, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Shannon, Linka, Lucy, Laney & Crysta, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa, Lily, Naruto and the girls arrive and stand ready to fight Principal Huggins and I cross my arms and have a sinister smirk on. Also Rita came in and she had a menacing face.

Rita: What did you just say to my children?

Principal Huggins was in fear.

Principal Huggins: I... I... I didn't say anything.

I pull out a tape recorder and play the whole thing.

Ember: That was not cool man!

Rita: I cannot believe this. Everyone will you please leave while I have a "chat" with the principal here?

Me: Certainly Ms. Rita.

We all leave the classroom and the violent sound of punching and kicking, crashing and smashing can be heard.

Ms. Rita came out.

Rita: He will never threaten you all again. I've made sure of it.

Me: As long as you weren't too hard on him Ms. Rita.

Rita left and Principal Huggins came out all battered and broken. He had a nasty black eye and his clothes were all shreded and he had bruises and bumps all over him.

Principal Huggins: (Comedic Stupid Talking) No harm done Lincoln. You all enjoy the rest of your day.

He limped back to his office.

Me: Whoa! I was hoping Ms. Rita would talk to him. Not mangle him into Oblivion.

Lori: Mom's always had some grip on the school ever since THE PHONE STAMPEDE.

Aylene: What's the Phone Stampede?

Lincoln: It was back when Lori was in 3rd Grade. I heard that mom pulverized her teacher after she took her phone away.

Lori: That's exactly what happened Linky.

We all gasped in shock.

Me: Sweet Mother of Onion Burgers!

Lori: Yep. And stories spread around the district like wildfire about mom since then.

Varie: That is what I call extreme overprotection.

Aylene: No kidding.

Lucy: Ever since then, everyone has literally been afraid of mom and if anyone even calls her, those people will be in serious trouble.

Laney: That's our mom for you.

Lola: Yeah. She is a fierce protector.

Lily: No kidding.

Lisa: Precisely. Our mother unit has instilled fear and terror into the school district through us. And if we call her there will be horrific consequences.

Jessie: That is wicked cool.

Jeri: Nonetheless I hope Principal Huggins learns a valuable lesson from all of this.

Liam: And what be that lesson?

Lynn: Never take away someones comics. Especially our brothers.

Naruto: Or you're asking for a death sentence from one of us.

Girl Jordan: I can't argue with that and you all make really good comics.

Me: You know guys, I have a feeling that there's more to Principal Huggins than we know. Let's go see.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We all go to Principal Huggins office and I knock on the door.

Principal Huggins: Come in.

We go in.

[Principal Huggins drops something in his state of surprise.]

 **Lincoln:** [pointing at it] "Is that a comic book?"

 **Principal Huggins:** "A what? No!"

Me: You're hiding something.

[Lincoln picks it up.]

 **Clyde:** "It is a comic book! **The Adventures of Ace Savvy and the Principal Valiant by Wilbur T. Huggins.** "

 **Lincoln:** [gasps] "You're entering the Ace Savvy contest?"

 **Clyde:** "And your name is Wilbur?"

Laney: Wow, Mr. Huggins. I didn't know you're into comics.

Varie: That's cool.

 **Principal Huggins:** [pointing the other way] "Look! Free hot dogs!

Me: Nice try but we're not falling for that.

 **Lincoln:** "So, that's why you wanted to confiscate our comic book and put us in detention: to knock us out of the running!"

Varie: That is bad!

 **Principal Huggins:** "Okay, okay, I did it. But I had to. When I heard how great your comic was, I knew mine wouldn't stand a chance."

 **Clyde:** "But, sir, why is a comic book contest so important to you? You're a successful school administrator. You've got your own golf cart."

 **Principal Huggins:** "Yes, it's true. I have it all. But it wasn't always this way."

[Flashback to Huggins' childhood]

 **Principal Huggins:** [narrating] "When I was your age, I didn't have a lot of friends. But I had Ace."

 **Young Wilbur:** [reading his comic] "Yeah, get 'em, Ace! Way to deal out some justice!"

[The other kids playing baseball hit the ball through his comic book and laugh at him.]

 **Batter:** "Look at him!"

[End flashback]

 **Principal Huggins:** "Those comics meant the world to me. I wanted to win the contest so I could meet Bill Buck and thank him for getting me through a lonely childhood. But I went too far. I'm sorry, boys. You deserve to win, not me. As Ace Savvy would say, deal me out." [takes his comic and leaves forlornly.]

 **Clyde:** "Wow. I guess there's more to Huggins than meets the eye."

Laney: It must be so sad to not have friends when growing up.

Naruto: Yeah it is Laney. Because of my dark past I never had one friend until I was 8.

Sakura: I remember that.

Me: I knew I was right. But sir you have a great talent. [Looks at Principal Huggins Comic] This is really good. You definitely have what it takes to be a great comic book writer like me, Lincoln, Linka and Clyde.

Principal Huggins: You really think so J.D.?

Me: I know so.

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah. And his story just gave us an idea."

Linka: It sure did.

 **Clyde:** "Yeah. Like when Lori first got together with Bobby. It was a rainy Tuesday. I wore suede shoes. That was a mistake."

 **Lincoln:** "I think he gets the idea, Clyde." [to Principal Huggins] "And we're not mad, because you just gave us a much better ending for our comic."

 **Principal Huggins:** "I did?"

 **Clyde:** "You did." [checks his watch] "We only have 2 hours left though."

 **Principal Huggins:** "Plenty of time and I'm sorry everyone."

Me: We forgive you sir. Now lets get to work.

* * *

[Return to the comic with the new ending.]

 **Ace:** "Willy, why do you always have to play dirty cards?" [takes off his handkerchief.]

 **Willy:** [downtrodden] "I'm not an evil guy. I was just dealt a bad hand. As a lonely kid, the only game I knew was Solitaire. So, I guess it's off to jail for me."

 **Ace:** "I have a better idea."

[Cut to a heist having been pulled by Scoots' Ace Savvy villain persona.]

 **Jack:** "The Old Maid's making off with the jackpot!"

 **Old Maid:** "You'll never catch me, Savvy!" [laughs]

 **Ace:** "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, 'cause we've got a new card to play."

[Willy appears by Ace, Lady Ace, Lady Solitaire and Jack.]

 **Willy:** "Time to deal out some justice!"

WILD CARD WILLY

[The comic stops with Buck Bill reading it in his studio.]

 **Bill:** "I love the ending! Especially when we learn Wild Card was a lonely kid. I read a lot of entries with great action sequences, but none with this kind of heart."

 **Lincoln:** "It was inspired by our principal here. He really wanted to meet you."

 **Principal Huggins:** [speechless] "Sir, it is an honor. I just never-ah, this is the best day of my-" [passes out from the excitement]

Me: It's truly an honor to meet you Bill. Me, Lincoln, Linka and Clyde here are your biggest fans.

Bill: It's a pleasure to have awesome fans that create awesome comics.

[Lincoln and Clyde just shrug it off; enter Lincoln's sisters.]

Laney: What did you think of Lady Solitaire?

 **Lola:** "Hey, what did you think of the Queen of Diamonds? Wasn't she your favorite part? Here! Let me show you some of my ideas for an action figure and a bed sheet set."

[The rest of the kids gather around Bill and talk to him about the comic.]

 **Bill:** "Whoa! This is kind of a...full house!"

We all exit the studio.

Lincoln: Thanks to all of you guys, my comic is gonna be a bestseller.

Me: No problem buddy.

Lola: And so are all the eventual merchandising!

Laney: It's so awesome just to be part of your adventure Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: I know Lame-o. It's awesome!

Ember: It's really cool being in a superhero comic. I looked really cool as the Blazing Day Club.

Luna: Me too dude.

Me: Someday we should include Sam and all of our crushes as part of the team and some as people in perilous situations and reveal who we all are to them down the road.

Lincoln: That's a great idea J.D.

Laney: That is awesome.

Varie: I agree. That would be cool.

Everyone agreed.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to do this one for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. I loved the persona's that they did in Deuce's wild and in Pulp Friction. They were awesome! I love comic books and more. Buck Bill is a parody of world famous creator of Marvel Comics Stan Lee. I love Marvel Comics and it's amazing that he still makes comics in his 90's. He is awesome! Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	115. A Spoiled Brats Vendetta

It starts out with Me, Varie, Woody, Jeri and the Loud Kids over at the supermarket shopping for groceries and we run into a face we all don't like.

Lola: (Snarling) PRINCESS MORBUCKS!

Princess: That's right. You all made a complete and total fool out of me! I lost everything because of you Lola Loud!

Lola: Well you deserved it because you give people everywhere a bad name!

Princess: I do not!

Lola: Yes you do!

Princess: I do not!

Lana: Yes you do!

Lisa: Affirmative, you do.

Princess: I do not!

Laney: Yes you do!

Me: So you are Princess Morbucks. Lola told me all about you.

Varie: Who is that J.D.?

Me: That little girl is Princess Morbucks. She and her dad used to live in our house and she went to Royal Woods Elementary a little over a year ago before I moved here to Michigan. She went on several crime sprees and got turned in by Lola. All of her assets were seized and she and her dad were evicted from their home because of it.

Varie: Oh wow! So she's a former rich girl.

Princess: So you're the rich boy that now lives in MY house!

Me: It's not your house anymore. You got what you deserved Princess.

Princess: You know what I wanted more than anything else? To be a Powerpuff Girl!

Me: The Powerpuff Girls? I heard alot about them. They live in Hazeltucky and they made headline news all over the world because of their crime fighting adventures.

Varie: Me too.

Lola: I love the Powerpuff Girls! They go to Royal Woods High School with Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Gabrielle, J.D. Varie, and Luan.

Me: Cool! I saw them there and they are very famous and popular.

Princess: It's because of them that I couldn't be a Powerpuff Girl!

Lola: Princess lived in New York City and I heard she did some incredibly terrible things over there.

Lana: One time she bought the city and legalized crime.

Me: (Shocked) WHAT!? That would've destroyed all of civilization!

Varie: That's insane! That's total Anarchy!

Lola: And she hired Mojo Jojo to try and destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

Lana: But they stopped them.

Luan: I also heard that she gave them a bomb on their birthday.

Luna: She even teammed up with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him and went on a crime spree. But they were stopped Dudes.

Me: That's good.

Lola: They also tricked a friend of ours named Robin into stealing and she tattled on her. And I thought I was a bad enough tattle-tale.

Lynn: And I also heard that she tried to ruin Christmas for everyone around the world by changing the lists. She went to the North Pole and put everyone on the Naughty List and made her the only girl on the Nice list. The truth came out and now she's on the Permanent Naughty Plaque and is considered the worst child in the history of the world.

Me: Whoa! Princess here is worse than a spoiled brat. She's a true heartless Sociopath!

Lana: What's a sociopath?

Me: It's someone that can't feel Empathy, Remorse or Guilt.

Laney: They do all kinds of terrible things and they don't care who suffers for it.

Lisa: Precisely.

Princess: And your point is?

Me: You're a spoiled brat and a truly evil person with no conscience.

Lola: And another point is that you got what you deserved Princess and we're glad that you're now on the streets for the rest of your life!

Me: In a way princess, after me and my family won the Colorado Lottery, we got all your assets and are now in Luxury. But remember this: Money can't always get what you want and there are some things that money will never buy.

Lincoln: Like power.

Linka: Friendship.

Varie: Happiness.

Woody: Or Love.

Me: Remember that.

We leave and Princess was seething and fuming in extreme rage. She kicked over a shelf and was mad.

The store owner saw this and threw her out.

Woody: Boy that girl is a total menace to society.

Lola: You said it Woody. Her father made her into a spoiled brat monster.

Woody: No kidding.

Lisa: Greed can warp a persons mind beyond all point of psychological repair and those people don't care about anything other than themselves. Like the evil Sasuke's that we despise.

Me: Indubitably.

We all go home and Princess swore to get revenge.

Princess worked hard and rebuilt her battle suit from her first fight against the Powerpuff Girls and she went after Lola.

Lola was playing outside with Lana and she saw Princess in her suit.

Princess: (Enraged) LOLA LOUD!

Lola: Princess? Nice armor.

Princess: I will now have my revenge on you! If I can't be a rich girl, No One Can!

?: I don't think so Princess!

3 streams of Pink, Aqua Blue and Spring Green Light appeared and blew Princess into a tree. Sure enough, it was the Powerpuff Girls and they were all grown up.

Lola: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup! It's great to see you all. (Hugs them)

Blossom: (Hugs Lola) Same here Lola.

Bubbles: You still are as pretty and cute as we remember.

Buttercup: And a fierce pageant queen.

Lola: Thanks girls.

Blossom: [to Princess] Princess Morbucks. You haven't changed at all.

Buttercup: It's hard to imagine you look exactly as you were back when we were in kindergarten.

Lola: That really surprises me. How did that happen?

Bubbles: The Professor found out she has an extremely rare condition called Systemic Hypoplasia or Baby Dahl Disease. It's a disease that keeps her from aging.

Lola & Lana were shocked.

Lana: So we had a teenager in kindergarten this whole time!?

Lola: That's really weird!

Blossom: That is weird isn't it?

Princess: It's not fair! How come you're older and I still look like I'm a kid?

Bubbles: Because you're too stupid to know anything about medicine.

Lola: All that money and always being a spoiled brat destroyed your mind to that of an underdeveloped soynut!

Princess: (ENRAGED) I WILL MAKE YOU PAY 1000 TIMES OVER!

Lola spread her wings of fire and Lana spread her wings of Ice.

Princess saw this and gasped.

Princess: Lola, Lana, you now have superpowers?

Lola: That's right. We got fire and ice powers. I got my Fire powers from the Flame of Gabija, the spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Lana: And I got my Ice powers because of the Snowflake of Khione, the Goddess of Snow in Greek Myth.

Blossom: That's very interesting. I had no idea that you can get powers because of the blessing of Mythological Deities.

Lola: It's happened to most of our family Blossom.

Lana: Yeah. We got our powers from gods and goddesses of myths from all over the world.

Bubbles: That's amazing. I even heard that a girl with plant powers killed a kid here.

Lola: Yeah. That was our sister Laney. She was given her plant powers by the Diamond of Gaia.

Lana: The kids name was Chandler Henderson and he was a terrorist Laney fought and beat in our school.

Buttercup: Oh man. That's terrible.

Princess: Now I can get revenge on all of you!

Lola: Just try it!

Princess fired a blast of pink energy and everyone flew into the air as it hit the ground and exploded. The explosion got our attention and we came outside and found Lola and Lana fighting alongside the Powerpuff Girls.

Me: Whoa! The Powerpuff Girls!? Awesome!

Lori: This is awesome!

Blossom punched Princess in the face and sent her flying towards Buttercup. Buttercup fired a light green light ray at Princess and it blasted off her left arm armor in a fiery explosion.

Princess: This can't be! You're stronger and faster than ever!

Buttercup: We're not the same as we were back in kindergarten Princess.

Lana: So how about you take a Chill Pill. [Fires Ice Lightning at Princess]

The Ice Lightning froze her in a block of ice and it cracked and shattered and her armor came off in thousands of pieces.

Bubbles: Now to finish you for good. We've had it with you Princess.

Blossom: You'll get all the money you ever want where you're going.

Buttercup: And that is the Netherworld.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fired pink, aqua blue and light green light ray at her and they hit her.

Lola: Lets see what burns you up!

Lola fired a stream of fire at Princess.

Lana: Lets see you Chill!

Lana fired a beam of Ice Lightning and the powers mixed and Princess exploded all over the place into burning embers.

Blossom: We did it!

Bubbles: That's the end of the worst spoiled brat in the world.

Buttercup: Yeah. Good riddence.

Lola and Lana were horrified by what they had just done.

Lola: We just made our first kill.

Lana: Yeah we did.

Lola & Lana: We're murderers! (Crying Hard)

Laney came out and comforted them.

Laney: It's all right girls. It's all right.

Blossom: Are you Laney?

Laney: Yes I am Blossom.

Blossom: I heard you killed a terrorist kid named Chandler Henderson.

Laney: Yes I did and that kid was a monster.

Blossom: I believe it. Quite frankly he got what he deserved just like Princess did.

Laney: That's right. Princess is now gone forever and I hope she loves the Netherworld.

Bubbles: Yeah. Good riddence to another villain.

We all come out.

Me: Hey girls.

Buttercup: Hey J.D., Varie.

Varie: We saw the whole fight and it looks like Lola & Lana made their first kill.

Laney: Yeah. They sure did.

Blossom: Princess moved here to Michigan and continued her crime spree and her assets which were worth $75 Billion were seized. She was disowned by her father and was force to live out on the streets. But we also heard that Lola revealed everything she was doing and got her thrown in prison before she was made homeless.

Me: That's harsh but she deserved it.

Varie: Indubitably.

We take Lola & Lana into the living room and console them and they got better and were gonna see a counselor during school. 1 week passed and they were better.

Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup now live in one of the guest rooms.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I loved watching the Powerpuff Girls from 1998 to 2005 and it was an awesome show. But now there's 2016's Powerpuff Girls and I can't decide which is better. I hated Princess Morbucks. She is probably by far the worst Spoiled Brat ever known and I think she deserves to be in prison forever. But far down in Antarctica. But that's my opinion. Also the Powerpuff Girls was made by Craig McCracken 20 years ago when Chris Savino was on the production crew for the show in Cartoon Network. I hated all the villains in the Powerpuff Girls but the worst of them all was by far HIM and he is the ultimate personification of pure evil. I hate him with a terrible vengeance to the 10,000th power. The 2nd worst villain was Mojo Jojo. I hate that tyrannical monkey. Fuzzy Lumpkins is a funny and strange one. But I feel sorry for him because he doesn't like visitors or has any friends and lives in total isolation. What a lonely and poor soul. I also hate the Gangrene Gang - They are the worst bullies that ever walked the planet and they are the scum of the Earth. I hate Sedusa the Medusa-Like Femme Fatale criminal. She gives all women everywhere a bad name. I also hate Femme Fatale - the criminal woman that got the girls into hating boys. I hate people like that. And so on and so on. Technically I hate all the villains of the Powerpuff Girls and the only villain I have sympathy for is Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

The Powerpuff Girls is owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network


	116. A Woodpecker's Revenge

Lincoln and Woody Woodpecker were in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily were in the Control Room.

The Simulator activated and Lincoln and Woody found themselves in the neighborhood Woody used to live in. They saw the treehouse in the tree that Woody used to live in was cut down.

Woody: That dumb Wally cut down my old tree!

Lincoln: He sure did and he and Meanie are gonna get it! Big time!

Woody: You said it Lincoln! Those two are gonna pay for this! For everything they did to me!

Lincoln: Yeah.

They later saw Wally Walrus in his yard working and Lincoln and Woody jumped the fence and ran and Lincoln kicked Wally into the air and Woody jumped up and pecked him on his head and punched him in the nose.

Woody: That was for kicking me out of town!

Lincoln: This is for being a pathetic neighbor!

Lincoln fired a beam of lightning at Wally and electrocuted him with a billion volts of electricity. Wally screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

Meanie came out of her house and she saw the fight.

Meanie: What's going on up there?!

Wally all burned and black crashed on top of Meanie with a big thud.

CRASH!

Meanie: WALLY GET OFF OF ME!

Wally: (Swedish Accent) I vould Ms. Meanie but I'm a little crispy and can't move. Ouch!

Woody: Just the woman we wanted to see.

Meanie popped out from under him and she saw Woody and Lincoln land.

Meanie: Woodpecker!? I thought we ran you out of town!

Woody: You did and I have new friends now!

Meanie: Ah yes I saw you with this boy and J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud and we're here to make you pay for kicking Woody here out of his home.

Woody: You both ruined my life and now I'm gonna return the favor!

Meanie: We'll see about that!

Lincoln: Meanie, you are the worst woman that ever lived and your brother sucks whale blubber!

Meanie got completely enraged and Lincoln gets into the Tree Stance and Lightning arches all around him.

Meanie charges at Lincoln and Lincoln opens his eyes and they have a raging thunderstorm in his sclera and he channels lightning into his foot and crane kicks Meanie in the face and sends her crashing into her house with devastating force. It was so powerful that it reduced Meanie's house into Sawdust.

Lincoln: How do you like that Shocking Attack!?

Meanie arose from the dust pile and she was completely enraged. Her face is as red as blood, her body is raging hot and all the arteries and veins in her eyes are showing and she was growling ferociously.

CONTROL ROOM.

Me: Whoa! Ms. Meanie is really mad now!

Lola: Now kidding! She is in for it now!

SIMULATOR.

Meanie charged at Lincoln and roared at the top of her lungs completely out of her mind with so much extreme rage that it was unbelievable. Lincoln did all sorts of punches and kicks to her and did all kinds of stunts like in Kung Fu Panda.

Woody: Woah! Look at Lincoln go.

Wally: Ja. I didn't know he vas this good at Martial Arts.

Woody: Me neither. [Pecks Wally's head and kicks him in the face]

Lincoln blocks a punch and kicks Meanie high into the air and she crashes back down with a tremendous thud.

Lincoln: Ooh! That looked painful.

Meanie got up and she was weak and tired.

Meanie: You haven't (Slurred) won yet! You're just a stupid little brat!

Meanie tries to chop Lincoln but he grabbed her index finger with his thumb and Index Finger.

Lincoln: I'm not a stupid little brat. I'm the man with the plan. [Lincoln raises his pinky finger]

Meanie: The Wuxi Finger hold!?

Lincoln: You know this hold.

Meanie: I thought that hold was just a myth! Nobody could've taught you that!

Lincoln: Nope. I figured it out. [puts his pinky finger down] Eat this!

A massive golden shockwave covered over the area and it was awesome.

Woody: Wow! He won!

Wally: He sure did. But where's Ms. Meanie?

Lincoln: The Wuxi Finger banishes the target to the Spirit Realm for all eternity.

Wally: Incredible! I never even knew such a move even existed. Voodpecker I'm so sorry I sent you away. It was all Meanie's idea. She hated you the most.

Woody: I had a feeling it was too Wally. No hard feelings.

Wally: No hard Feelings. But I promise to send you video calls every once in a while.

Woody: Okay.

Wally: I deserve that beating but it was for the best.

Lincoln: That's all right Wally.

Wally: By the way Lincoln, how did you learn how to fight like that?

Lincoln: My sister Lynn and my best friend J.D. taught me.

Wally: J.D. Knudson? He's now worth billions and he's your teacher? That's awesome. Ja?

Lincoln: That is awesome.

Woody: Well we got to head home.

Lincoln: Lets go.

Turns out they actually were fighting in Woody's old town for real.

Woody finally got justice against Meanie and she was now gone forever.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

This one totally came out of the blue for me. I wanted to have Lincoln do some of the moves from Kung Fu Panda. I love Jack Black in that movie. It was awesome!

Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Kung Fu Panda elements belong to Dreamworks Studios.


	117. It's Time For Adventure!

Me, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Pakura, Naruto, Sakura and Fu were in the Simulator.

Varie, Aylene, Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Shannon, Laney, Lana & Lola and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the show Adventure Time.

Linka: Awesome! I love Adventure Time.

Lincoln: Me too.

Me: It's one of my favorite shows too.

Lucy: This show is always very interesting to me. It shows the adventures of the last human in a Post-Apocalyptic World.

Naruto: Whoa! What happened here?

Me: Nuclear Holocaust. It was 1,000 years before the start of the show. A terrifying event called the "Great Mushroom War", another name for the Nuclear Holocaust that destroyed the entire human race happened and changed the inhabitants of Earth into different people. Finn is the only Human left. This is what the planet looks like.

I show a holographic image of the Planet Earth in Adventure Time.

Lincoln: Whoa! The Earth has been changed forever!

Me: Yeah. About 15% of the planets structure has been blasted to space dust.

Lucy: That is really strange.

Pakura: No kidding. I don't think anyone could ever be alive after a cataclysmic event of that magnitude.

Sakura: That's horrible. But this whole world has now fully recovered and it looks like a Post-Apocalyptic Paradise. But without humans.

Naruto: This is too weird. So everything was destroyed by nuclear bombs and now the whole world is totally changed as a result?

Fu: That is very strange. But I can still sense some forms of life here.

Lincoln: Me too.

Me: Hey look over there.

I point to a strange kingdom made entirely out of candy and it was a breathtaking sight.

Naruto: That kingdom is made of candy. Weird.

Sakura: And the landscape around it is made entirely out of candy too.

Me: Enough sugar to give the entire United States diabetes 100 times over.

Lincoln: That's weird.

Linka: No kidding.

Me: Lets go check it out.

We walked over to the Candy Kingdom and we go in and saw lots of people made entirely out of candy and there were guards made of bananas.

Me: Wow! What a kingdom.

Lucy: It's all too pink. My most disgusting color. No offense Sakura.

Sakura: None taken Lucy.

Lincoln: We know Lucy.

We then see the leader of the kingdom Princess Bonabelle Bubblegum in a trance-like state and she was heading to the Ice Kingdom.

Lincoln: What's wrong with her?

Me: I don't know. But come on.

We follow her and she is with a woman named Patience St. Pim.

Me: I know that woman. That's an Ice Elemental named Patience St. Pim. She's insane and she wants to rule the world.

Fu: We got to stop her.

Me: Yeah. Come on.

We arrive at the Ice King's mountain and she had Flame Princess and Slime Princess with her.

Lucy: Gasp! I know what she's trying to do. She's going to change the world with a ritual that will change it into an elemental dystopian nightmare.

Me: We got to stop her! Come on.

We fly in and I kick Patience in the back and send her crashing into a bookcase.

Ice King: Hey what's going on here?

Me: The world is in danger Ice King. I'm going to cure you. [Chants an incantation] **Hepitonsa Nesstiga Moreus!**

I fire a rainbow ray and it destroyed his crown and cured him and he reverted back to what he was 1000 years ago and he still has his powers and he can use them without losing his sanity.

Simon: I'm back to normal again. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Simon. Now we have to destroy this evil witch once and for all.

Naruto: Yeah. We won't let you destroy the world Patience!

I go Super Angel and fire an energy beam at her and it hit her in the leg and broke Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Slime Princess out of her control.

Flame Princess: What happened?

Slime Princess: I don't know.

Princess Bubblegum: Patience St. Pim. She was controlling us and we've been set free.

Me: We won't let you get away with everything you've done Patience. [Fires an energy blast]

The blast hit her and exploded and blew her leg off.

Flame Princess: Payback time for using us to destroy the world! [Fires a blast of fire from her hands at Patience]

The fire burns her arms. Fiery explosions were destroying everything in the Ice Kingdom and setting everything on fire at an alarming rate.

Sakura: Take this.

Sakura fires a Ki blast and it hit Patience and blew her out of the mountain and she crashed into the ground.

Me: Let's see how you like this! [Flares up a red aura] KAIO-KEN * 3!

I go at her with blazing speed and deliver a powerful barrage of punches and kicks to her.

Naruto, Sakura, and Fu fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Patience and I got out of the way. Patience was totally pinned down and Lincoln, Linka and Lucy fired lightning blasts at her.

Princess Bubblegum fired a huge blast of jellybeans and Slime Princess fired a blast of slime at Patience. Patience was getting ripped apart and she wasn't even standing a chance against their awesome power.

We stopped and Patience was on the ground and was on her last legs.

Me: Now for the grand finale. It's time for you to pay for your crimes! [cups hands to the side] **KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!**

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at Patience.

Naruto formed a Rasengan that was surging with Wind Style Chakra and it had 4 blades on it.

Naruto: **WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!**

He threw the Rasenshuriken.

Sakura formed a Rasengan on the tip of her index finger and channeled Earth Style Chakra into it.

Sakura: **EARTH STYLE: RASENGUN!**

She fired a powerful Rasengan that went at Patience with the speed of a laser.

Fu formed a Rasengan and it was made of Storm Chakra.

Fu: **STORM STYLE: SUPERCELL RASENGAN!**

Fu threw the powerful Rasengan at Patience.

Lincoln formed a Rasengan and channeled Fire Style Chakra into it.

Lincoln: FIRE STYLE: FIRESTORM RASENGAN!

Lincoln threw the Fiery Rasengan at Patience and the techniques combined.

Me, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Lincoln: **ELEMENTAL RADIENCE KAMEHAMEHA!**

Patience saw the attack coming.

Patience: This can't be happening to me! This world is mine!

The blast hit her head on and exploded with unbelievable power.

KKRAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated the entire Ice Kingdom. All that was left of it was a huge smoldering crater.

Out on the ocean, Finn and Jake saw the massive explosion from a few miles away and Jake grew to a huge size and he had Finn on his head and they walked onto the continent. They saw the destruction of the Ice Kingdom and it was completed destroyed.

Jake: My grod! What do you think caused all this?

Finn: Glob! I don't know Jake.

Me: That would be us.

Finn and Jake saw us and were amazed.

Jake: You guys did all this!? Holy Grod!

Finn: What power!

Me: You must be Finn, the Last human of Ooo.

Finn: That's right.

Me: [to Jake] And you must be Jake the Dog.

Jake: That's right bud!

Me: It's a pleasure. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud. Lincoln's dimensional twin sister.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud. Lincoln and Linka's Little Sister.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. J.D.'s adopted little brother.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Pakura: My name is Pakura.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Finn: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Princess Bubblegum, F.P. and S.P are you all okay?

Princess Bubblegum: Yes Finn we are all okay.

Flame Princess: Patience St. Pim tried to destroy our world. She was controlling us and she was gonna make us do a ritual that will change the world.

Slime Princess: She was gonna change it into a totally corrupted world and make everyone into people they're not.

Finn: That is horrible!

Simon: Yes. It was.

Finn: Simon, you're back to normal again.

Simon: Yes. Thanks to J.D. here. He destroyed the Ice King's crown and restored me. I can now use the Ice King's powers without losing my sanity.

Finn: That's awesome! So the Ice King is gone for good?

Simon: Yes. No more Ice King.

Lucy: Thank goodness.

?: Guys!

Flying over to us was Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Finn: Marceline!

Marceline: Finn, Jake, you're back! I'm glad you're okay.

Finn: Me too.

Marceline: I saw a massive explosion destroy the entire Ice Kingdom.

Me: No one is hurt Marceline. We were fighting Patience St. Pim, A crazy Ice Elemental that wanted to change all of Ooo in her own image.

Lucy: Exactly. She was going to change all of Ooo into this.

Lucy drew a picture of Ooo from an alternate time and showed us an image of what would've happened to the Land of Ooo had we not stopped Patience St. Pim.

We see the image and it was weird.

All: Whoa.

Me: So that's what would've happened. I'm guessing each zone represents a different element.

Lucy: That's right. Candy, Slime, Fire and Ice. Also the zones represent the four primary personality traits.

Me: The 4 Personality Traits in Proto-Psychology? Mega freaky.

CONTROL ROOM

Laney: I've read about this. It's the four primary personality traits that are said to make each of us what we are. They are Choleric, Phlegmatic, Melacholic and Sanguine. They also represent the four elemental forces of Nature: Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

Luna: That's amazing Lanes. I had no idea such a thing even existed.

Ember: No kidding.

Lola: What does each personality represent?

Laney: Choleric entails rage, irritability, aggressiveness, irascibility, and dominance and it embodies the Element of Fire. Phlegmatic entails being relaxed, peaceful and quiet and it embodies the Element of Water. Melacholic entails Sadness, depression, pessimism, and negativity and embodies the Element of Earth. Lastly Sanguine entails Happiness, Joy, Enthusiasm, and Positivity and embodies the Element of Air.

Lana: That is very strange. I didn't know all about this.

Luan: Yeah. That is weird. How truly Psychological! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Varie, Carol, Aylene, Eddy, Ember and Shannon laughed and the others sighed.

Varie: [Laughs] Good one Luan.

Eddy: [Laughs] That was funny.

Carol: That was funny.

SIMULATOR

Lucy explained what would've happened and it was not pretty.

Me: Jeez Lucy. That's horrible.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Linka: It's times like these that I'm glad we stopped Patience St. Pim.

Naruto: Me too.

Finn: Yeah.

Princess Bubblegum: I agree. Thank you for saving all of us from having to endure a fate worse than death.

Me: You're welcome Princess Bubblegum.

Later we walked all over the Land of Ooo and found some unusual stuff. We went to the Fire Kingdom, Wildberry Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom, Marceline's House, and more.

We found all sorts of traces of Mankind from all over and beamed them all over to the house. We found numerous old arcade games and more in an old building. We beamed those over to the house as well. Naruto and Flame Princess developed feelings for eachother and Flame Princess was made part of his family. We also found Simon's fiance Betty Grof and she was so happy to see him back to normal. Finn and Jake went home and we went home too. Lisa got all the Arcade games working again and installed them in our rec room and in Lincoln and Linka's room. Flame Princess now lives in the Leaf with Naruto.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Adventure Time was a strange and very interesting show but I like it. I found it very shocking that a Nuclear Holocaust destroyed all the Humans and Finn is the only Human left. It must be really scary being the only Human left on the planet after a massive Cataclymic event like that. My favorite episodes are well alot of them. But I loved the one where Finn fights the Lich, Ooo's Ultimate Evil. Ron Perlman voiced him an he did a tremendously great job voicing bad guys over the years like Slade Wilson in Teen Titans 2003 to 2006 and the Lich in Adventure Time. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.


	118. Monsters and Humans Unite

Lucy was in the Simulator.

Lincoln & Linka, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, and Lisa were in the Control Room.

The Simulator activated and Lucy found herself at a dump in New York City at night.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm at the dump in AAAHH! Real Monsters. One of my favorite shows. I sense that the Monsters are in trouble.

Lucy went into a washing machine that was actually the entrance into the Monster Academy. She went down in an escalator cage and got off in a hallway. There she ran into three monsters: Ickis, Krumm and Oblina.

They screamed at the sight of her.

Ickis: A HUMAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?

Lucy: I'm here to help you all out.

Oblina: Wait a minute. I've seen you before. You're Lucy Loud. The Goddess of Horror. You're a living legend among the monster world.

Krumm: But she's a human!

Ickis: Yeah! How can a human be that scary!?

Oblina: I've seen her in action. She is awesome! She literally scared an entire assembly at a talent show a little over a year ago.

Lucy: That's right. I came here because I sensed that the monster world is in danger.

Oblina: Yeah. We haven't seen hide nor hair of our archnemesis Simon in over a year.

Lucy: Gasp! Simon the Monster Hunter!? I've heard alot about him. He wants to show the whole world that monsters exist. He even wants to use them in all kinds of disgusting things.

Krumm: Yeah. He's a menace to all of us.

Lucy: I have a feeling that he's up to something and we have to stop him.

Ickis: Yeah I know.

In the classroom the Gromble was talking to Lucy and the students.

Gromble: Simon the Monster Hunter, the number 1 threat to the monster world. We haven't heard from our nemesis in over a year.

Lucy: Yes. He's up to something. I can feel it.

Gromble: I can feel it too Lucy. We must send someone to see what he's up to.

Lucy: I have a better idea. [Chants an incantation] Dorcora Necconna Hetexra!

Black fire appeared and converged and made a circle viewing window that showed them Simon's house.

Simon: The time has come to unleash the ultimate monster hunting machine! THE SIMONMOBILE! (Laughing Maniacally)

A huge robot was unveiled as his garage opened up.

The monsters were horrified.

Ickis: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Lucy: No one is gonna die on my watch!

Simon got in the robot and went to the dump.

Lucy: He's coming.

Simon got closer and Lucy stood right in front of him.

Simon: What are you doing little girl? Get out of the way!

Lucy: Not a chance!

Lucy then spread her black angel wings and revealed her red demon eyes.

Lucy: I won't let you hurt my monster friends!

Simon: You don't have any idea who you are facing here girl. I am the great Simon the Monster Hunter!

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at the robot and turned the whole thing into a huge flock of geese and Simon fell onto the dump.

Simon: (Shocked) How did you? What the? (Enraged) You ruined everything!

Lucy: Be consumed by what you fear.

Lucy fired another bolt of lightning at Simon and he was screaming like a little girl and he ran into the city like a frightened chicken. 1 hour later he was picked up by a Paddy Wagon and locked up in an insane asylum.

The monsters came out and cheered for Lucy.

Gromble: Lucy we are forever grateful to you for saving the monster world.

Lucy: I'm glad I could help Gromble.

Ickis: What did you scare him with Lucy?

Lucy: He was scared of teddy bears and everything cute. Blech.

Krumm: That is very weird.

Oblina: But we're amazed that you put Simon in his place Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks. But he was a threat to all monsters everywhere. He had to be stopped before it was too late.

Gromble: I agree with you Lucy. Now lets get back to bed we have more class coming up. [Class groans] BACK TO BED!

Lucy: Sigh. Time for me to head home too.

A vortex appeared and Lucy went in.

The exercise took Lucy to the dump in New York City for real. It ended.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a tribute to the show AAAHH! Real Monsters and it was a funny show 25 years ago. I loved all their scaring and more. Lucy was perfect for this. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Aaahh! Real Monsters belongs to Gabor Csupo and Peter Gaffney and Nickelodeon Studios


	119. Along Came A Sister

[The story begins in Mrs. Johnson's class, and there's a spider in a tank that the students are eyeing.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, Frank."

 **Classmate:** "Frank! Over here, buddy!"

 **Clyde:** "He's so cool!"

Keito: He is such a cutie.

Me: I agree Keito. Frankie is a cute little spider.

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Now, before we pack up, I need a volunteer to look after Frank this weekend while I'm out of town."

[The kids all volunteer to look after him, especially Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Come on, please, Mrs. Johnson! Me! Me!"

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Lincoln."

 **Lincoln:** "Yes!"

 **Clyde:** "Way to go, Lincoln!"

Me: All right Buddy.

[All the other kids moan in disappointment.]

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Now, Lincoln, this is a major responsibility. Frank needs to be fed twice and under no circumstances should he be let out of his cage. Unlike me this weekend." [chuckles]

[The kids all awkwardly glance at each other over what their teacher meant on that last part and the bell rings.]

 **Lincoln:** "Well, see ya Monday, Mrs. Johnson." [grabs Frank's cage and heads home.] Check it out Laney! I get to watch Frank this weekend. Cool huh? [Laney was uncomfortable as she looks at Frank]

Laney: Yeah that's great Lincoln... Now do you mind if you put that tank away from me?

Lincoln: What's wrong? Don't like spiders?

Laney: No it's not that I don't like them. It's just that they creep me out. No offense Keito.

Keito: None taken Laney.

* * *

Later, Me, Varie, Aylene, Keito, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde were walking home.

 **Lincoln:** "This is gonna be the best weekend ever!"

Me: I know.

Varie: I'm more concerned about Frank being around everyone.

 **Clyde:** "Yeah. I'm not sure your sister Leni will think so. Remember Halloween 2 years ago?"

[Flashback to Halloween from 2 years ago; the doorbell rings.]

 **Leni:** [dressed as a flamingo] "I got it!" [answers the door to see Clyde in a spider costume.]

 **Clyde:** "Trick or tre-"

 **Leni:** "AAAHH! SPIDER!" [sprays bug spray everywhere and runs out the door while trampling Clyde.]

 **Clyde:** "I'm all right..."

[End flashback]

 **Clyde:** "She hid in her room for three weeks."

Me: I saw that. It was back during the Bossy Lori Fiasco. She has an extreme case of Arachnophobia - the Fear of Spiders.

Keito: Yeah. I remember when we were fighting at Yokai Academy that you said that Leni is terrified of Spiders.

Me: That's right Keito.

[Lincoln stops and turns to the viewers.]

 **Lincoln:** "If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything." [to Clyde] "Besides, I have a plan. Stealth mode." [waves his hand in front of his face and changes his expression and sneaks into the house.]

 **Clyde:** "Now I'm worried."

Laney: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

Aylene: Lets follow him just in case.

[Lincoln opens the door to see if Leni is around.]

 **Leni:** "SPIDER!" [being chased by Luan holding a rubber spider over her face.] "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

 **Luan:** "Aw, come on. It's fake."

Eddy: (Laughs Hysterically) Luan, you always know how to make me laugh!

[Lincoln conceals Frank's tank with a trench coat and hears Walt chirping and covers up his cage with a hoodie; Me, Varie, Aylene, Keito, and Lincoln make it to his and Linka's room and uncovers Frank's tank.]

 **Lincoln:** "There you go, buddy."

Linka is in bed sick with the Stomach Flu.

Linka: Hey Lincoln. (Groans) Uh oh! [Grabs a trash can by her bed and vomits in it]

Me: Boy that's a nasty stomach bug.

Linka: No kidding.

[Someone's knocking at the door and reveals to be Lana with Lola's doll.]

 **Lana:** "Can I borrow the big kid scissors?" [sees Frank and gasps] "Hey, what's that? Oh-ho! He's so creepy! Can I play with him? Can I?"

 **Lincoln:** "No, no. Frank stays in the cage."

 **Lana:** "Aw..."

[Enter an angry Lola]

 **Lola:** "Lana, give me back my dolly!" [sees Frank, gasps and squeals] "He's so adorable!"

 **Twins:** "Has Leni seen this?"

 **Lincoln:** "No. And we want to keep it that way, don't we? So, shh."

Me: We're trying not to let that happen.

[Enter Lisa]

 **Lisa:** "Excuse me, some of us are trying to solve for Y." [sees Frank] "Ooh! Is that an aphonopelma chalcodes?"

 **Lincoln:** "Uh...it's a tarantula. My class calls him Frank."

Me: He's Lincoln's classes pet spider and Mrs. Johnson has given Lincoln the task of having him watch over him for the weekend.

 **Lisa:** [gets a closer look, along with the twins in awe.] "Fascinating specimen. Has Leni seen this?"

 **Lincoln:** "No! That's why I'm trying to keep him a..."

[In no time, all of the other sisters who are not Leni, Jeri, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Hinata, Pakura, Jessie, Woody, and Eddy are gathering around Frank's tank and ogling him.]

 **Lincoln:** "...secret."

[The girls keep looking at him.]

 **Luna:** "Has Leni seen it?"

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, for the last time! Leni's not gonna see-"

[Leni opens the door.]

 **Leni:** "See what?"

 **All:** [covering up Frank's tank] "NOTHING!"

[Leni gasps and her siblings gasp back.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, my gosh! Are you planning a surprise party for me?! Wait! Don't tell me. I wanna be surprised." [leaves]

[The others sigh with relief.]

Varie: Whew! That was a close one.

 **Lori:** [leaving with the others] "That was close. You'd better know what you're doing, Lincoln." [leaves Lincoln to it]

Lily: Me too big brother.

Me: Me, Varie, Aylene and Keito are going downstairs Lincoln.

Lincoln: Okay guys.

We leave his room.

[Lincoln looks in the tank to see that Frank is looking a little upset.]

 **Lincoln:** "Hey, you look a little sluggish, buddy. Bet you'd really like to get out and stretch your legs. I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." [carefully places Frank out of his tank and onto his drawer.] "Now, where did I put those crickets?" [gets them out of his backpack.] "Maybe this'll cheer you up." [notices he's gone] "Frank? Where'd you go? Frank, come out! This isn't funny!" [beat] "Crud..." [gets out a magnifying glass and looks for Frank.] "Where are you, Frank? Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?" [bumps into the twins]

 **Twins:** "Where's who?"

 **Lincoln:** [faking relief] "There you are! The two cutest twins in town! Found 'em! See ya!" [takes off]

 **Lola:** "He was talking about me."

 **Lana:** "I sure hope so."

[The twins go back to skipping rope; Lincoln checks Lisa's research table and knocks over a few of her beakers.]

 **Lisa:** "What in Schrödinger's Cat?!"

 **Lincoln:** "Sorry, Lis! I'll clean it up later."

[An explosion occurs which blows Cliff away and Lynn comes running out of her room playing Basketball, which worries Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn! Freeze!"

 **Lynn:** [freezes] "We're playing Freeze Tag? Cool!"

[Lincoln checks Luna and Luan's room and gets bonked by Luna's drumstick during her jam session.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ow!"

 **Luna:** "Dude!"

 **Lincoln:** "Really dig what you're laying down there, sis!" [checks their closet and sees a spider and thinks it's Frank.] "Gotcha!"

 **Luan:** [she takes off her Groucho Marx glasses while she was reading a Comedy for Dummies book.] "What are you doing with my fake spider?"

 **Lincoln:** "Fake? Oh, nothing." [hands it back] "Here. And here's your fake dog poop."

 **Luan:** "I don't have any fake dog poop." [Lincoln reviles in disgust.] "Just kidding!"

[They both laugh and Lincoln resumes his search.]

 **Lincoln:** "Where are you. Where are you? Where are you?" [checks under the bathroom door.]

 **Lori:** [bursts open the door] "What are you doing, you weirdo?!"

 **Lincoln:** "I'm...uh...looking for my contact lens! Oh! There it is!" [picks up a lint ball and pits it in his eye, making it squint.] "That's better." [runs off to his room past Lynn who's still standing still.]

 **Lynn:** [through clenched teeth] "Can I unfreeze now?"

* * *

Me: [Senses something] Uh oh! I sense a disturbance in the Force!

Varie: Me too.

 **Lincoln:** [frantic] "Crud, crud, crud!"

[The others open the door.]

 **Lori:** "Alright, Lincoln! You don't wear contacts! What is going on?"

 **Luna:** "You've been acting even weirder than usual, bro."

 **Lola:** "Yeah. There's no way you think Lana is cute."

[Lana picks her nose in agreement and they demand answers.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, I'll tell you! Well, Frank was looking sluggish, so I took him out of his cage to get a little exercise, and then I turned to get the crickets, and he was gone."

Me: (Gasp) Lincoln!

[The girls ramble about Lincoln's idiocy and worry about Leni finding out about Frank; Leni appears.]

 **Leni:** "What are we whispering about? Oh right! My surprise party! Don't worry. I won't tell me!"

[The second she turns around, Frank is shown to be on her back and the others scream in horror and follow them to the kitchen.]

 **Leni:** "See? I know nothing. Just making a smoothie." [opens the fridge to get her ingredients.]  
[When her back is turned, it's revealed that Frank is gone again; they mutter about the issue at hand and fear what could happen next.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, I need milk." [opens the fridge where Frank happens to be on the milk bottle.]

Me: Leni!

 **Lisa:** "Wait!" [slams fridge shut] "You're lactose intolerant!"

 **Leni:** "No, I'm not. I'm tolerant of everyone, whether they lack toes or not." [opens the fridge again]

 **Siblings:** "NOOOO!" [notice Frank's not in that spot anymore.] "Huh?" [sigh with relief]

[Frank is scurrying across the floor and Luna traps him under a pot; Leni turns around to see what's going on and Luna and Lily pretend to have a jam session by banging pots and pans and utensils together; Leni digs the beat; as she's too distracted by the tune, they look under the pot to see Frank escaped again.]

 **Leni:** "So, who wants to try my new recipe? It's curds and..." [takes a sip while Lincoln notices Frank on the ceiling light.] "...way, way too much spinach!" [her siblings gasp] "Ugh! I know! What was I thinking?"  
[Frank plops right onto her glass.]

 **Leni:** [thinking it's fake] "Ha! Nice try, Luan, but I'm not falling for another one of your fake spiders. Though, this one looks pretty real."

Me: Uh. (Panicking) THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS REAL!

[Frank blinks, leading Leni to realize...]

 **Leni:** "AAAHH! SPIDER!" [busts out the bug spray.]

 **Varie:** Oh no you don't!

[Varie fires a blast of water and forms of protective bubble around Frank as Leni unleashes a massive spray cloud to ensure she got Frank.]

 **Leni:** [running off in fury] "WORST SURPRISE PARTY EVER!"

The gas cleared and the water bubble is there and Frank is okay.

Varie: That was a close one.

Keito: Nice save Varie.

Me: Yeah. Lincoln go get Frank's cage. We'll make sure Leni doesn't come back.

Lincoln: Okay. [Lincoln leaves and goes into his room and comes back with Frank's cage]

* * *

Lincoln has Frank's cage with Frank in it.

 **Lori:** "Yeah! This is all Leni's fault!"

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I agree. Leni can't get over her fear of Spiders.

[The others agree except Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, this isn't Leni's fault. It's mine."

[Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Leni is washing her hands to wash away any and all tracings of Frank.]

Laney: [Places her hand on his shoulder] I know you wanted to take care of him but I can tell it was a huge responsibility. I wish I could've helped you despite my dislike of Spiders.

 **Leni:** "Ew! Ew! Ew!" [overhears Lincoln]

 **Lincoln:** "No Laney it's all my fault. I knew Leni was afraid of spiders, but I brought Frank home, anyway. It was a bad idea. I guess I deserve to have my whole class hate me."

Keito: If they will hate you they're gonna have to hate me too. I may be a Jorōgumo but I have feelings and compassion.

Lincoln: Thanks Keito.

[Cliff prematurely coughs up a hairball.]

 **Lola:** "Ew! Gross, Cliff! Show some respect!"

Me: He's a cat Lola. It's what they do.

 **?:** "AAAHH! SPIDER!"

 **Lincoln:** "Is there another spider in there?"

 **Clyde:** "I don't think so and that wasn't Leni. I know that scream."

Me: Yeah. That was Mr. Lynn.

[Another flashback to last Halloween; Clyde had come to after Leni had mistaken him for a spider and attacked him.]

 **Clyde:** [coughs a little] "Oh, hi, Mr. Loud. Trick or tre-"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "AAAHH! SPIDER!" [tramples Clyde and runs after Leni.]

 **Clyde:** "I'm all right."

[End flashback]

 **Luna:** [grinning] "Dad's afraid of spiders?"

Varie: Now I know who Leni got it from.

[A pest control van pulls up out front.]

 **Lori:** [concerned] "And it looks like he's got the exterminator on speed dial!"

 **Keito:** Uh-oh!

[The kids watch as the exterminator gets out of his van and notices two caterpillars.]

 **Exterminator:** "Oh, hello, cute little caterpillar family." [shots them with bug killer and laughs wickedly.]

 **Lincoln:** "It's okay, sir. There's been a misunderstanding. You don't need to kill the spider."

 **Exterminator:** "Huh. What are you, a spider hugger? Nobody stops me from getting my spider..."

[heads into the house to find and kill Frank.]

 **Lincoln:** "I gotta go stop him!"

 **Lynn:** [still in her freeze tag pose and through clenched teeth.] "We can help!"

 **Clyde:** "I can help, too!"

[They all request Lincoln to let them help him.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay. Let's go!."

[The others head in to do their job, but Lynn is hopping about; Lincoln runs up to her and tags her.]

 **Lincoln:** "Unfreeze."

[Lynn now hustles]

* * *

Exterminator: [sees a sign] " **Spider This way"**

The arrow is pointing to the Simulator. The Exterminator was in the Simulator and Keito, Lola, Laney, Lana, Luan and Varie were there.

Me and Lisa were in the Control Room.

Me: This is gonna be good.

The Simulator activated and they were in a huge dense forest.

Exterminator: Hey where am I?

Laney: You're about to get your butt kicked. If you want to get to the spider, you've got to go through us. Let's see what you fear the most. [Makes Mice noises and a huge swarm of mice crawled toward him]

Exterminator: AAAAAAAHHH! MICE! [Climbs up a tree in total fear]

Luan: How about this Batty Development?! [Forms a colony of Bats made of Pure Light and they flew around the exterminator]

Exterminator: BATS! AAAAAHHH! [Falls off the tree with a big crash]

Lola: How about this? **FIRE STYLE: RED SPIDER!**

Lola formed a giant spider of pure fire and it charged toward the Exterminator and he jumped out of the way.

Exterminator: That was not funny you UGLY Brat!

We all gasp. He just made a huge mistake!

Luan: Uh-Oh! He's in for it now!

Lola was enraged and her face turned blazing red and her aura of fire exploded out and ignited all the trees in the area and everything was on fire.

Lola: (SCREAMING IN EXTREME RAGE AND FURY) NO ONE! CALLS! ME! UUUGGGGLLLYYYY!

Lola went after the exterminator and savagely pulverized him into oblivion with incredible fury and rage and more. When she stopped twenty minutes later Lola snapped out of it and realized what had happened and broke down crying and Laney comforted her.

The exterminator was rushed to the Hospital and he now had what's called LOLA SHOCK SYNDROME!

The exercise ended. It was all a ruse.

Lincoln: That takes care of that.

 **Leni:** "I heard what you said outside. And besides, maybe spiders aren't so bad after all.

 **Lisa:** "I always thought Frank was a strange name for a female spider."

 **Lincoln:** "Frank's a girl?"

 **Lisa:** "Mm-hmm. I can tell from the markings. Plus, female spiders always get sluggish before they give birth."

Me: That's quite a revelation. I didn't know about the markings either.

 **Clyde:** "Frank's gonna be a mommy?"

Keito: All right.

 **Sisters:** "Aw..."

* * *

[Monday; Frank has now been renamed Frances and all the sisters who are not Leni bid farewell to her.]

 **Lincoln:** "I'll miss you, Frank, but I'm glad things are gonna be back to normal around here."

[In her room, Leni is brushing her hair.]

 **Leni:** "20...21...22...23..."

[However, it seems Frances laid her egg sac in the vents; the babies hatch and scurry into Leni's room.]

 **Leni:** "AAAAAAAHHHHH! SPIDERS!"

[Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Jeri and Keito have looks on our faces that just reads "Uh-oh"]

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while. I made up the fight with the Exterminator and made it a more exciting fight. Let me know what you all think. I was having a small case of writers block. But I'm back baby!

See you all next time.


	120. Facing Demons

It starts late at night in Lincoln and Linka's rooms. It was 2:00 AM and Linka was asleep and having a beautiful dream. But Lincoln was sweating and thrashing around in his bed.

Lincoln: No don't take...

Lincoln was having a horrific nightmare. Lincoln was running with a couple of teenage girls and they were running from the psycho farmer in THE HARVESTER!

The farmer had them pinned against the wall and he swung his scythe at them.

Lincoln woke up and let out a terrifying and bloodcurdling scream of sheer horror.

Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream woke everyone up.

Me and Varie heard it.

Me: Oh No!

Me and Varie slide down to Lincoln and Linka's room.

Linka: Lincoln! Are you alright?

Lincoln was in a total state of horror and fear. He was totally scared out of his mind.

Me and Varie arrive in his room and sat by him.

Me: Lincoln are you alright?

Lincoln: The Har... Har... Har...

Me: You had a Nightmare about The Harvester?

Lincoln: Yeah. It was horrible.

Lincoln hugged Varie and cried hard.

Lincoln's sisters and his mom and dad came in.

Lori: Lincoln, we heard you scream! Are you alright?

Varie: He had a horrific nightmare about "The Harvester".

Lynn Sr.: That's horrible.

Linka: It must've been really scary in order to cause him to scream like that.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) What's The Harvester?

Me: It's a really scary slasher horror film about a farmer that went mad and became a Homicidal Maniac. He slashes apart his victims and kills them and takes their organs.

Laney: We were at the movie theater and Lincoln was scared out of his mind because of it when he came out.

Rita: I remember that. Lincoln should not have gone to that movie.

Me: Yeah. Lincoln how many nightmares have you had about "The Harvester"?

Lincoln: (Terrified) Te... Te... Ten. Over the last 6 days.

Varie: Were they all the same nightmare?

Lincoln: Yes. And getting worse every time.

Laney: Lincoln's having Recurring Nightmare problems.

Lisa: Lincoln is highly likely to develop Somniphobia if this keeps coming on.

Lori: Somniphobia?

Me: It's the fear of going to sleep. It can damage your mind psychologically.

Laney: Yeah. It can cause mood swings, irritability, panic attacks and it can sometimes even kill you because of extreme lack of sleep.

Lucy: We can't let Lincoln keep suffering like this.

Lily: We have to help him.

Me: Yeah. We have to stop this. Me, Varie, Gabrielle, Max, Nudge, Luan, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily are gonna go into Lincoln's nightmare and help him face his nightmare.

Lisa: And I have the solution on how we can do it Siblings and friends. Follow me.

Lisa led us to the Simulator and we had Lincoln in a bed and he had some wires on his head.

Lisa: I've hooked up Lincoln to my prototype Dream Environment Machine. It's hooked up to the Simulator and it will allow us to fight in Lincoln's dream and eliminate the very source of his nightmares.

Me: That's perfect.

Lincoln: Is this going to help me guys?

Lisa: Don't worry Elder Brother. It will work no problem.

Me: Get some sleep buddy.

Lincoln: Okay.

* * *

The Simulator activated as Lincoln fell asleep and Me, Varie, Gabrielle, Max, Nudge, Luan, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily found ourselves in the farm of The Harvester.

Me: We're in.

Varie: Whoa. This place looks totally dry and desolate.

Lisa: It seems to have been ravaged by an extreme drought.

We hear a scream coming from the farmhouse.

Laney: They're in the farmhouse.

Me: Lets go! We don't have a moment to lose!

We run into the farmhouse and we all see the farmer chasing after Lincoln and 2 teenage girls. He has them cornered and I swooped in a kicked the Farmer in the back.

Me: Is this a private party or can anybody join?

Lincoln: J.D., Varie, guys? How did you all get here?

Me: This is all a dream Lincoln. In here you can do anything you want.

Lincoln: Really?

Varie: Yeah. You got to fight The Harvester and you can't let him plague you anymore!

Lincoln then was surging with courage and valor.

Lincoln: You're right! I'm Lincoln Loud! Shinobi, proud brother and hero of Royal Woods!

Me: That's the spirit buddy. Lets get him!

Lincoln: If this is a dream then I can do this.

Lincoln goes Super Angel 2 and he had an orange aura and his hair was orange and waving around and his eyes were teal blue and his wings were neon orange.

The Farmer got up and he was enraged and his eyes were glowing red with pure evil.

I punched him in the face and sent him crashing through the wall and he landed outside. I picked up his scythe that he dropped and broke it on my leg.

Me: Never again you psychotic homicidal butcher!

We went outside and faced the farmer.

Laney saw the Farmers cooler and fired an energy ball at it and vaporized it in a fiery explosion.

Farmer: (Enraged) YOU ALL RUINED EVERYTHING! THAT WAS MY NEW CROP AND I WAS GONNA MAKE MILLIONS!

Me: You're nothing more than a homicidal maniac that has absolutely no regard for the value human life at all. It's time for you to die!

Lincoln flew out and he was ready to fight.

Lincoln: You've plagued my life for far too long you monster!

Laney: It's payback time for all the suffering, pain and death you've caused to innocent people.

Laney went Super Angel 2.

Varie: We won't let you get away with hurting our best friend.

Lucy: And our brother.

Luan: You're heading to the Harvester! (Laughing) Get it? But seriously you're gonna pay for hurting my little bro!

Me: Love the jokes Luan, but now's not the time.

Varie: Lets go.

Varie went Super Angel 2 and we went at the Farmer and I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Penny kicked him in the back and leg sweeped him and kicked him into the air.

Lily: Nice one Penny.

Penny: Thanks Lily.

Lily flew up to him and dealt a spinning axe kick to his stomach.

Max and Nudge spread their wings and pulverized him with a barrage of punches and kicks

The Farmer landed on the ground and Lola threw lots of fireballs at him and fired a stream of fire at him as well and set the whole farm and area on fire. The farmer ran into his barn and the fire hit his grain silo and set it on fire and it exploded. Destroying the barn and flaming debris rained down and the Farmer was on the ground and he found a machete. Luan fired a beam of red light from above and it burned through his left shoulder and she even created hummingbirds made of pure light and they went at the Farmer. The Farmer ran and the light hummingbirds exploded and blew him into a shed. Varie fired a blast of water and blew him into his tractor. Lana fired numerous icicles at him and they embedded in the tractor. One of them cut a wire on it and another hit the fuel tank and the tractor exploded as the Farmer ran and it blew him away and he landed on the ground. Lucy formed a scythe made of black lightning and cut the ground and she called upon the ghosts of all the farmers victims and they went after him and went into his body. They lifted him up and slammed him into the ground with incredible force. The ghosts exited his body and the farmer got up. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the farmer and he ran and a chain of explosions followed him. Laney formed a sword made of bramble vines and she and the Farmer engaged in a savage and brutal swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and one landed on a propane tank by the farmhouse and it exploded into a raging fireball. The farmhouse exploded with it and it was completely destroyed. The teenagers Carrie and Morgan looked on in awe as we were making sure that the farmer pays for his crimes.

Carrie: Wow. These guys are amazing!

Morgan: Yeah. But lets help them out. If this is all a dream then we can do anything we want too.

Laney slashed the farmers hand off and acid from her sword burned him bad as he screamed in excruciating pain.

Laney: That was for all the people you killed.

Lincoln: This is for me for terrorizing me as I watched you on the big screen!

Lincoln headbutted him and he kicked him in the crotch and kneed him in the face. Gabrielle, Lincoln & Linka fired a blast of lightning at the Farmer and electrocuted him.

Me: It's over farmer. You're finished!

Carrie and Morgan came and punched and kicked the farmer and did all kinds of martial arts moves at him.

Carrie: This is for my boyfriend!

Carrie punched the Farmer in the stomach and kicked him in the mouth and blasted him with black fire.

Morgan: This is for my best friend!

Morgan kicked him in the face and took a pocket knife and slashed his eyes out and formed a sword made of liquid metal and slashed his remaining arm off.

The farmer screamed in pain and he was even more enraged.

Lisa used her technokinetic powers and made a lava gun out of debris and fired a glob of lava into the farmers face.

Lisa: That was for the terror and horror of your crimes against humanity. I don't think prison would be an appropriate place for you.

Lincoln formed a disk made of pure energy.

Lincoln: This is for terrorizing my life! **DESTRUCTO DISK!**

Lincoln threw the disk at the farmer and it sliced him in half right down the middle and killed him instantly.

Lincoln: Have a good time in the Netherworld and never again!

Lola: Great job Linky!

Lincoln: Thanks Lola.

Lana: I got to admit Lincoln, you literally are the bravest big brother we know.

Lola: Let me incinerate the body.

Me: Go for it Lola.

Lola fired a stream of fire and she incinerated the farmer's body.

Carrie: That takes care of that monster.

Morgan: Yeah. Good riddence. Lincoln, you are the bravest and most amazing boy we've ever met. We can't thank you enough for saving both of our lives.

Carrie and Morgan kissed both of his cheeks and he blushed an atomic bright red.

Lincoln: Thanks girls.

Me: We're very proud of you buddy. You've finally conquered your fear of the movie "The Harvester".

Lincoln: Thanks guys. I owe it all to all of you. It should be time for me to wake up now.

Carrie: Me too.

Morgan: Same here. J.D. it was really cool seeing you here in our dream.

Me: Same here Morgan. You too Carrie. See you both at school.

Turns out Carrie and Morgan were in the dream too. The Simulator deactivated and we went back to Lincoln in the bed. He woke up better than ever.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Me: How do you feel Lincoln?

Lincoln: Better than ever. I'm no longer afraid of "The Harvester". I can't believe I let my fear consume me like that.

Lisa: It was probably some dormant thoughts that reawokened the horrific fear of the slasher film in you.

Lincoln: That might be it.

Linka: I'm glad you're alright Lincoln.

Me: Me too buddy.

Lola: I'm glad you're not afraid anymore Linky. Now I need to go get some more beauty sleep.

Lincoln: I'm sorry I woke you Lola.

Lola: It's all right. You had a bad dream and we had to help you out.

Laney: I'm glad we all could help you out big brother.

Luan: Me too Lincoln. This was one thing you could never DREAM OF. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, Gabrielle and Penny laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Rita: We're glad you got help and conquered your fear sweetie.

Lincoln: Thanks mom. Lori do you know 2 girls named Carrie and Morgan?

Lori: Yeah they go to school with me and they're 2 of my best friends. Why?

Lincoln: I think they saw "The Harvester" and were scared out of their minds too.

Laney: That's interesting.

Varie: I didn't expect you, Carrie and Morgan to appear in the same nightmare all at once.

Lori: That is unusual. What are the odds of that?

Lisa: Probably an astronomical number. With 7.4 billion plus people on the planet and the number still growing, the odds of such an occurance would be quite high.

Lynn: That's probably right.

Leni: But I'm glad you're all better Linky.

Luna: Me too dude.

Me: Lets all get some more sleep. It's 5:35 AM.

Lincoln: Yeah. But this turned out to be a really good adventure for all of us.

Ember: It sure was dude.

Shannon: Glad you're all right bro.

We all go back to sleep and at 8:00 AM we woke up and got some breakfast and we went to school.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed

This one came out of the blue for me. The power of the dream world has an infinite number of possibilities and more. In a dream, you can do anything you want. There are dreams that are good and there are Nightmares and they are the worst kind. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	121. The Angel Shinobi Part 1

Me and Varie are in the Simulator. Lisa calibrated it so that 30 seconds is 1 day.

The Simulator activated and we both found ourselves in the Leaf during when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were having their True Genin Test at Training Ground 7.

We hid in the trees on the opposite side of the training groung and we see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura bored out of their minds as they waited for Kakashi.

Kakashi arrived and went over the test and it began. Naruto was facing Kakashi.

Varie: Is this when we move?

Me: Almost.

during the fight Sakura saw Kakashi behind Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto watch out! He's going to destroy you!

Kakashi: Too late. LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!

I snap my fingers and as Kakashi was about to poke Naruto in the butt, Naruto was enveloped in a blinding white light as bright as a million Suns and a massive vortex of white fire enveloped him and exploded high into the sky. The sky rapidly darkened with storm clouds and golden rays of the Sun shined through and the divine singing of Angels was heard all over the village.

Sakura: What's happening?

Kakashi: I have no idea. Naruto's Chakra is rising fast.

Sasuke: Where is he? I don't see him!

Naruto's Chakra and energy levels continued to rise at an astronomical rate. When the white fire vortex faded a figure came down from the clouds. It was Naruto and he was forever changed. He had longer blonde hair in a cronmage, his eyes were still blue but they had the blue sky and blowing clouds in the sclera, black shirt and ANBU pants, black combat boots, Dark Blue trench coat with the sleeves torn off, he had a super strong physique like Goku's, and he had angel wings that were Sky Blue. He had the kanji for Champion of The Leaf on the back of his coat, the symbol for Anti-Uchiha on it and the kanji for "Death to Uchiha" and the kanji for his motto "The Only Good Uchiha is a Dead Uchiha". Naruto landed on the ground and Kakashi and Sakura were floored.

Kakashi: Naruto? Is that really you?

Naruto: It still is me brother Kakashi.

Kakashi: What happened to you? You look like a seasoned veteran shinobi.

Naruto: Lets just say it was a must needed improvement.

Sakura came out and she was aroused by his change.

Sakura: Naruto? What happened to you? You've completely changed into a whole new person.

Naruto: It was for the better Sakura.

Me: You can thank me for it.

Me and Varie walked up to them.

Kakashi: And you two are?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and she's my fiance Varie.

Varie: We want to help out and train Team 7 into becoming a powerful force for good.

Naruto: I had lots of Hinderance Seals placed on me and they suppressed my true potential as well as my full power. When I was powering up I met my mom and dad in my subconcious. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero and the Leaf's Red Death and Minato Namikaze the Leaf's Yellow Flash and the 4th Hokage.

Kakashi and Sakura gasped.

Sasuke: There's no way that you are the son of the 4th Hokage! It can't!

Lord Hokage appeared.

3rd Hokage: It's all true Sasuke. Naruto is indeed the son of my successor Minato Namikaze, the late 4th Hokage and his heritage was hidden because of his enemies over in the Hidden Rock.

Naruto: Hey grandpa.

3rd Hokage: Naruto, I love your new look. You look like seasoned veteran shinobi.

Naruto: I believe it.

Me: Naruto had lots of Hinderance Seals placed on him that suppressed his true self.

Varie: And I'm willing to bet 50 bowls of Ichiraku Ramen that it was those imbeciles on the Civilian Council that put them on him.

Kakashi: I have a feeling you're right Varie.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, Naruto looks exactly like the 4th Hokage. I can't believe we all missed that.

Me: The resemblence is completely uncanny isn't it?

Sakura fell to the ground in a state of shock.

Naruto: I do look like dad don't I?

Kakashi: You sure do Naruto. Minato Namikaze was also my sensei when I was a genin.

Me: That was back during the 3rd Great War.

Kakashi: Yes.

3rd Hokage: That's right. Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha were your fathers students Naruto. He treated his entire team like they were part of his whole family.

Naruto: I can believe it.

Sasuke however refused to believe it.

Sasuke: This is all a bunch of lies! That loser is and always will be a loser!

Kakashi: Sasuke shut up!

Me: I have a very strong feeling that those dumb buttfaces on the Civilian Council ordered Kakashi to train Sasuke and focus ONLY on Sasuke and ONLY him and leave Naruto and Sakura trailing through the mud.

Varie: Those stupid fools!

3rd Hokage: I have a feeling you both are right.

Kakashi: They are Lord Hokage. I was ordered by the Civilian Council to pass the team no matter what and train their precious Sasuke and ONLY him.

3rd Hokage: Those fools.

Me: Their corruption must be stopped.

Varie: They've taken too much power from the Hokage and they are abusing it for their own selfish purposes.

3rd Hokage: I believe it. They have too much control.

Naruto: You need to take back control of the village Grandpa. Enough is enough. You make the rules around here and your word is law. You run this village. Not them.

3rd Hokage: You're right Naruto. It's time to take back all the power of the Hokage.

Me: Go get them.

3rd Hokage: Kakashi team 7 is now official but Sasuke is now removed from the ranks of being a shinobi and is to start over in the Academy from day 1.

Kakashi: Yes sir.

Sasuke was infuriated.

Sasuke: You can't do this to me! I am an elite! I'm the best!

Me: Go kiss your brother loser!

3rd Hokage: Just for that one Sasuke you are hereby dropped from the Shinobi Program permanently.

Sakura was under a huge amount of shock and she was thinking about everything bad she did to Naruto. She couldn't believe that she was such a witch to him and she had no idea that she was hurting the son of the 4th Hokage. Her heart suddenly opened up and she realized that her love for Sasuke was a lie and that her own mother was using her as a pawn in her diabolical plan to get power and money and she began crying.

Naruto: Sakura what's wrong?

Sakura got up and she hugged Naruto and cried hard.

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto! I'm so sorry I hurt you all those times! I had no idea that you were related to the 4th! I'm so sorry! My mom made me into someone I'm not and she used me!

Naruto: She used you? How?

Sakura: (Crying) She told me lots of believable things about Sasuke that weren't true and made me into a fangirl and it was all for money and power! I'm so sorry I hurt you! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!

Naruto's heart ached as she was crying.

Varie: Poor Sakura.

Me: Yeah.

Naruto: It's all right Sakura. I've always known that you were not yourself and I have already forgiven you. I would never do anything to hurt you or anything.

Sakura: Naruto. (Crying) How can you be so forgiving after everything I've done to hurt you?

Naruto: Because I'm more than willing to make sure that you, the girl I love more than life itself has a second chance.

Naruto surprised everyone but me and Varie by growing a red rose in his hand. Sakura saw this.

Sakura: (Gasp) Naruto how did you do that?

Naruto: I now have many powers.

Sakura: Naruto it's beautiful. I love roses.

Naruto: And I love you even more Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura then kissed and Sakura had neon pink angel wings.

Sakura: Thank you for helping me Naruto, my love.

Naruto: I'm glad I could help.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura I'm so happy for you.

3rd Hokage: Me too Naruto. I knew you had a crush on Sakura and I couldn't be any happier for you my boy.

Naruto: Thanks everyone.

Kakashi: We start our first mission tomorrow at 7:00.

Me: We'll be there sensei.

The next day we were doing the incidious D-Rank Chore Missions. We did it all. Dog walking, painting fences, gardening, and more.

These chores were getting monotonous fast in a matter of days. Me, Varie and Kakashi trained Naruto and Sakura vigorously in everything we know. They got stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate. Naruto was placed into the Clan Restoration Act and he told Ino, Hinata and Tenten as well as Ami, Yugao (Captain Cat), Anko, Ayame and Hana were now some of Naruto's future wives. But Naruto made it clear that he would not marry anyone unless it was true love and that he got to know them more. Naruto's heritage was announced to the village and everyone started to feel guilty about everything they've done to him. Naruto moved in to a mansion that his parents owned. Everyone made it up to him by giving him lots of fruit baskets and ramen packages. Some however still held resentment to him. But after the dreaded Capture Tora mission we got a C-Rank mission. We escorted Tazuna to the Land of Waves and destroyed Gozu and Meizu the Demon Brothers and Gato and freed the Land of Waves. As a bonus we saved the Hidden Mist and stopped the Bloodline Holocaust. We filed our report and Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson were now part of Naruto's family. Pakura of the Scorch Style is now part of Naruto's family too.

However as we all trained, a certain evil Uchiha trained in secret wanting to get stronger so he can kill us. But little doe he know that no matter how powerful he becomes, Sasuke will never match up to our power.

7 days later it was time for the Chunin Exams and the Leaf was hosting them. Kakashi-sensei signed us up for it.

Me: So it's time for the Chunin Exams. This is gonna be sweet.

Varie: Yeah. I can't wait to become a higher rank Shinobi.

Naruto: Me neither.

Sakura: We can't get ahead of ourselves. We have to prove ourselves to see if we have what it takes.

Me: That's true.

Konohamaru appeared behind us.

Konohamaru: Hey boss!

We saw him and his friends Moegi and Udon.

Naruto: Hey Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. What's up?

Konohamaru: You were supposed to play ninja with us.

Naruto: Sorry guys I can't. We have to head over to the Academy for the 1st part of the Chunin Exams. They started today.

Moegi: Oh yeah. Be careful guys. This year we have a lot of competition.

Udon: Lots of genin from different villages have arrived.

Konohamaru: But good luck guys.

Me: Thanks guys.

Konohamaru: Oh yeah one more thing. I overheard from one of my friends that those buttfaces on the disbanded Civilian Council have put Sasuke back into the Ninja Program and they've given him some special training. He's now in the Chunin Exams and he wants to kill you Naruto.

We gasp.

Me: We appreciate you telling us this Konohamaru.

Varie: We'll be on the watch for him.

Naruto: Thanks little bro. I promise I'll teach you all some stuff after the exams are done or we have a break. 1 of those two.

Konohamaru: Thanks Boss.

Naruto: No problem.

We left for the Academy.

We walk down the hall and we saw Neji, Tenten and Lee trying to get passed a hallway.

?: Turn back now. No one has ever survived the Chunin Exams.

Me: Hey Neji, Tenten, Lee, come here will ya?

Lee: J.D., Varie, Naruto, Sakura, good to see all of you.

Me: You too.

Tenten: Naruto. (Kisses him)

Naruto: Hey Tenten.

Varie: That's all a genjutsu set up by the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo.

Naruto: I got this.

Naruto walked up to the door.

Naruto: Drop the Genjutsu. I know you're trying to trick us and it won't work.

Kotetsu and Izumo dropped the genjutsu.

Sakura: Naruto! That was to help reduce the competition!

Naruto: I know.

Me: Besides what good would these exams be if we didn't have some good competition?

Sakura: Oh. You all have a point there.

Sasuke: So you losers are all here.

Sasuke arrived and he stood in front of us.

Me: Well if it isn't the Duck Face Arrogant Jerk.

Sasuke: Shut up! I came here to win and kill you all.

Me: We'd like to see you try.

The Chunin Exams began.

To Be Continued in Part 2.


	122. The Angel Shinobi Part 2

The Chunin Exams were on.

The people were settle in to their seats at the classroom and Me, Varie, Naruto and Sakura were looking at all the Genin from the Mist, Sand, Cloud, Rock, Waterfall, Rain, Snow, Grass, and Sound Villages.

Me: Wow. The whole world is practically here.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sakura: Yeah.

I scanned some of the Genin minds and saw some interesting stuff in their pasts. But one genin caught my mind and it was a Grass Genin. It was really Orochimaru in disguise.

Me: (In my head) Orochimaru is here. Just as I suspected and knew he was gonna be. But I sense a small spark of good in Sasuke. Maybe I can separate it from him and destroy his evil side later on.

I told, Varie, Naruto and the girls telepathically. I sent a message to Lord Hokage too and he put all the ANBU on high alert.

Ibiki Morino came in.

Ibiki: Hello everyone. I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams: The Written Test.

Ibiki went over the rules and handed out the test. The Chunin went into the walls and hid.

I looked at the walls and my eyes turned orange and I could now see everything with Inferred Vision.

Me: (In my head) They've hidden themselves well but I can still see their heat signatures. But I see what we have to do.

I relay a message to Varie, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and the rest of the genin telepathically except for Orochimaru. We all finished 20 minutes in and waited.

1 hour later.

Ibiki: All right time's up.

Ibiki played mind games on all of us.

But I was too smart for him and was not gonna fall for it.

Me: You don't have the authority to keep us as Genin forever Ibiki. Only the Hokage has that kind of power. Plus if that's the case then we'll find other ways to become Chunin.

Naruto: I agree.

Sakura: Me too!

Everyone agreed.

Ibiki: You're all not as stupid as you look. You all pass.

Ibiki went over why this test was made and revealed that his head was horribly mangled and scarred. Everyone but Me, Varie, Naruto and Sakura were horrified.

Me: Boy I still haven't gotten over that Ibiki-sensei. But I'm glad you made it out all right.

Varie: Me too.

Naruto: Same here big brother.

Sakura: Me too.

Ibiki: Thanks for your concern guys. But this is what happens on a mission sometimes.

Me: I still believe it.

Then a black ball smashed through the window.

It was Anko doing one of her entrances.

Anko told us to go to Training Ground 44 for the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams.

We arrived 20 minutes later at training ground 44 AKA the Forest of Death and Anko explained the rules of the test and each team was given a Heaven or Earth Scroll.

The test began and we were off. Me, Varie, Naruto and Sakura had a Heaven Scroll. So we needed an Earth Scroll. We encountered a Rain Genin team and destroyed them by firing energy beams at them. They had the scroll we needed. Along the way we encountered a team of Waterfall Shinobi and they turned on their teammates Fu the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and another boy. We killed their so-called team and saved Fu and the boy. We met Sansho, Fu's older brother. They came with us. We pressed on and suddenly had a run in with Sasuke and we hear malevolent laughter. Out of the trees came the disguised Orochimaru.

Me: So we finally meet Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Orochimaru revealed himself.

Orochimaru: I'm impressed that you know me J.D. How did you know?

Me: That's for me to know. Now I'm going to destroy you.

I go Super Angel.

Me: This is my ultimate Transformation: Super Angel. And this...

I ascend to Super Angel 2.

Me: This is my Super Angel 2 transformation. And this IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!

I power up at such an extreme magnitude and my energy levels were rising at an accelerated rate. The planet started shaking extremely violently and the entirety of the 5 Great Nations was feeling the sheer ferocity of my power. The sky darkened with massive and powerful storm clouds and deadly lightning struck everywhere and more.

Varie: Unbelievable! How is J.D. generating that much power!?

Naruto: It's completely unreal!

Sakura: Incredible!

Fu: What is he!?

Sansho: Geez!

Miles away in another part of the 5 Great Nations, a hooded woman was feeling it and knew something was going down in the Leaf and she went to the village. Then in a massive and blinding flash of golden yellow light my ascension was done. When it faded I was forever changed. Orochimaru saw my transformation and was in a state of shock. I had longer golden hair that went all the way down to my ankles and my eyes now has the infinitely vast reaches of space in the sclera. My wings now had golden yellow light waves around them and much more powerful and stronger lightning was arching and flickering around my body.

Me: (Deeper voice) I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others. But I haven't had much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call a Super Angel 3.

Orochimaru was completely petrified with fear. I am now far more powerful than ever before.

Naruto: Unbelievable! What power!

Sakura: No kidding!

Sasuke was seething and fuming in sheer rage, jealousy and fury. However deep in his mind someone broke free from their prison and released a huge blinding light that overpowered the very darkness that consumed him. On the outside Evil Sasuke was enveloped in an aura of white light and it left his body and took form. It was a female Sasuke and she had a blue battle kimono and a blue skirt and blue shoes. She had black hair that went down to her lower back.

Naruto: What the? Who is that with Sasuke?

Sasuko: My name is Sasuko and I am the Sasuke's twin sister. [Points to Sasuke] That is my evil twin. Our "Father" sealed me away into Sasuke. Sasuke is pure evil.

Sakura: Sasuko! [Hugs her] I thought I would never see you again!

Sasuko: Me too Sakura. I'm so proud of you.

Sasuke: No! You wretched girl! You've been set free!

Sasuko: You are no longer my brother Sasuke! You no longer exist to me!

Orochimaru then extended his neck and bit Sasuke on his neck and gave him the Curse Mark of Heaven.

Me: So you gave him the Curse Mark.

Orochimaru: Yes and soon he will come to me in search of more power.

Me: I don't think you Homicidal Megalomanic Pedophile!

I teleport and kick Orochimaru in the face and send him crashing through multiple trees all at once. I fired an energy blast at it hit Orochimaru and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was in a smoldering crater and his legs, left arm and a chunk of his chest had been blasted off and he is bleeding profusely.

Orochimaru used the Body Shedding Jutsu and became whole again.

Orochimaru: You may have won this time. But I will be back. I will destroy everything in the Leaf!

Anko and the ANBU arrived.

Anko: I don't think so! Arrest him!

The ANBU placed the Chakra cuffs on him and took him in.

Anko: Well done all of you.

Me: Thanks Anko. I hope Orochimaru gets what's coming to him.

Later we go through the forest and find Karin who is weak and exhausted. We arrived and Karin was in the infirmary with Sasuke.

We told Lord Hokage what went down and more and he was floored. Sasuke was allowed to continue in the Chunin Exams and there was a special battle planned for him.

5 Days later the Chunin Exam Preliminaries were on.

Battle 1: Naruto Uzumaki VS Sasuke Uchiha

Everyone was not expecting this.

Naruto got down there and he was facing Sasuke.

Sasuke: You dead last loser! You ruined everything for me!

Naruto: You deserve it because your evil clan killed my father.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Naruto: 13 years ago on October 10th, the night I was born a Rogue Uchiha wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak appeared and held me hostage to get my father away from my mother who was the previous 9-Tails Jinchuriki before me. He ripped the fox out of my mom and made it go on a rampage and because of that evil rogue Uchiha, I lost my parents and was cursed to be a Jinchuriki and I was also a victim of those dumb bias-motivated buttfaces of the council and the village except for some. I can never forgive the entirety of the Uchiha Clan for killing my mom and dad. The only exceptions are Mikoto, Sasuko and Itachi. I hate the entire Uchiha Clan for everything they've done to not only me but also this entire planet and they will pay for everything! I'm going to make sure that there are no more Uchiha in the world.

Naruto had vowed to destroy the entire Uchiha Clan completely.

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT YOU WRETCHED DEMON! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE ACADEMY!

Naruto: You're just as pathetic as the rest of your evil clan!

They both charged at eachother.

Sasuke: DIE YOU MONSTER!

Naruto: YOU FIRST YOU FREAK!

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and kicked him in the crotch. Naruto then kneed Sasuke in the mouth and knocked out a tooth. Naruto then kicked him in the mouth and dealt a spin kick and sent Sasuke crashing into the wall. Sasuke got up and he and Naruto locked hands. Naruto and Sasuke flared up their auras. Naruto's aura was yellow and he had rainbow beams of light in it. Sasuke's aura was pitch black and purple. Naruto and Sasuke's aura's were clashing and the entire arena and building was shaking extremely violently at a powerful level. The level of power they both had was incredible.

Me: Holy mackeral! Their power is unbelievable!

Sakura: No kidding. It's so frightening.

Fu: Their power is causing the whole area to shake.

Sansho: Incredible.

Varie: How can they both have that much power?

Fu: I don't know.

Naruto and Sasuke's power was extremely intense. Naruto punched Sasuke in the nose and they went at eachother some more and were punching and kicking at an extremely ferocious and savage level. Naruto flew up into the air and fired a red beam of light and it burned Sasuke in his right leg. Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the stomach, punched him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head. Sasuke belched up a huge amount of blood. Sasuke's Curse Mark was spreading fast and he was laughing like an insane madman.

Sasuke: (Laughing Insanely) I will not stop until I kill you Demon! Your own mother is nothing but a tomato-headed freak!

Then the statue decoration suddenly exploded into a huge cloud of dust and thunderous footsteps were heard. Out of the dust appeared Kushina Uzumaki and her hair was waving around like 9 tails and her eyes were glowing yellow.

We all gasped.

Me: Kushina's alive!?

Varie: How can that be?

Sakura: I don't know but she is beautiful.

Fu: She sure is.

Naruto was shocked.

Naruto: M... Mom? Is that really you?

Kushina calmed down and she saw Naruto.

Kushina: Na... Naruto? It is you. (Joyful Cry) Naruto my son!

Naruto and Kushina hugged for the first time in 13 years.

Kushina: Naruto. I thought you were dead.

Naruto: I thought you were dead too.

Kushina: We'll catch up later. [Returns to Habanero mode] Who called me a tomato!?

We all point to Sasuke.

Kushina walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the shirt.

Kushina: One Smashed Tomato coming right up!

Kushina brutally pulverized Sasuke with a series of powerful punches and smashed his face in. With one last punch Sasuke was one broken and battered mess and Naruto had won.

Everyone cheered wildly for him.

Sakura came and hugged him along with the girls.

Sasuke was taken to the infirmary and placed under guard. The doctor looked him over and found out that he was completely insane. He had him under restrait in a straitjacket

The other matches came and gone. Sakura won against Ino, Fu won againsgt Gaara, Sansho won against Temari, etc, etc.

The Chunin Exam Preliminaries were done and everyone had 3 months to train and prepare.

Once that was done the Finals came and Me, Varie, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Sansho, Hinata and Shikamaru made the rank of Chunin.

The exercise ended after we merged everyones counterparts and the evil Sasuke was thrown into the Blood Prison down in Lake Vostok, Antarctica. We built a 2nd Blood Prison down there.

THE END.

Another fanfiction done.

I did a 2 parter chapter. I wanted to include the Chunin Exams in this one. I'm sorry I was too fast on this one but I wanted to get it done so that I can work on more chapters that have different shows. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	123. The Loud Files

(X-Files Theme Plays)

It starts out in my room. I was looking up stuff on my computer when I found a strange news report.

Me: What's this? "Series of unexplained murders have been petrifying Columbia, Maryland. Government facility believes that the murders are because of alien DNA that is inside astronaut hero Patrick Ross, son of United States Senator Judson Ross who made the first ever successful manned trip to Mars. Ross is impregnating women like crazy and is believed to be making children that will do the same and destroy the Earth." That's horrible! We have to stop him.

A mysterious blue light appeared out of nowhere and I heard a voice.

?: J.D. Knudson of sector 2814.

Me: Who said that?

?: Up here.

I saw where the blue light was coming from. It was from a Blue Lantern Power Ring. But this one was different.

Me: (Gasp) A Blue Lantern Ring.

Ring: Yes J.D. You have the capacity for great hope and the ability to instill hope into others. Should you choose to accept, you will be enrolled into the Blue Lantern Corps as the last Blue Lantern.

Me: Last Blue Lantern? What happened?

Ring: The Blue Lanterns were wiped out by the Red Lanterns in the dimension where this ring came from. As a last resort, it was created as an experiment to provide it with unlimited power and will never need recharging.

Me: That's terrible. I'm so sorry. I will carry on the Blue Lantern legacy and rebuild the Blue Lantern Corps.

I held out my hand and the ring went onto my right middle finger.

Me: IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT; WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE; WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT, LOOK TO THE STARS FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

I now had a Blue and black sleeveless body suit and it had a sash that had the Blue Lantern emblem on it and the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps was emblazened on my forehead.

I look at myself in the mirror and I saw that my eyes were ocean blue instead of green.

Me: Wow look at me. I look awesome as a Blue Lantern. Now I got to get a team together and if there are anymore Lantern Rings around then I have a feeling I know who they are for.

I slide down a the orange slide.

Lincoln was reading comics when I came in.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D. whoa! You're now a Blue Lantern!? This is amazing.

Me: I was shocked myself. Blue was never really my color but I look great.

Linka: I believe it.

Me: I have a story to tell. Lincoln can you get the girls, Naruto, Sasuke and team? I've got quite a story to tell.

Lincoln: Sure.

10 minutes later, everyone was gathered.

Lynn: J.D. you look incredible.

Me: I know. I'm actually the last Blue Lantern.

Linka: There are no more Blue Lanterns at all?

Me: No. The ring I have came from a another dimension. The Blue Lanterns were wiped out by the Red Lanterns.

Lori: Where does the Blue Lantern Corp come from?

Me: They were based on the Planet Odym. A beautiful jungle planet that has lush jungles, beautiful oceans and is considered a very peaceful world.

Luna: That sounds amazing dudes.

Starfire: The planet Odym is a very beautiful planet. It's considered a vacation paradise for the people of Tamaran.

Raven: I've heard alot about Odym. It's beautiful and is considered as one of the most peaceful planets in the Universe.

Terra: That's amazing.

Luan: What does the Blue Lantern Corps do?

Me: Well that is a long story. Ever since the beginning of time, 7 rainbow lights that embody certain emotions were spread throughout the vast distances of the cosmos. These lights became known as the Emotion Spectrum. From Red to Violet. Red represents Rage, Orange represents Avarice, Yellow represents Fear, Green represents Will, Blue represents Hope, Indigo represents Compassion and Violet represents Love. Blue is what I am. I am a Blue Lantern of Hope.

Varie: That's incredible honey.

Jessie: Yeah. I never even knew such a power even existed.

Lynn: None of us have.

Lola: I wish I could be a Lantern.

Me: It doesn't work that way Lola. You have to emit a very strong emotion on the spectrum on the emotions I've said. Naruto, you have alot of hope in you. Would you like to become a Blue Lantern?

Naruto: I would be honored big bro.

Me: Ring, can you replicate yourself so that other members can join?

Ring: Yes I can.

Me: Great. Please replicate.

The ring became another Blue Lantern ring like mine.

Naruto held out his hand and the ring went on to Naruto's middle finger. Naruto recited the oath and his clothes were now blue and black.

Naruto: I look awesome.

Sakura: You sure do Naruto.

Then a violet light shined in.

?: Sakura Haruno of Sector 2814.

Sakura: Who's there?

Me: Sakura look above you.

I pointed above her and she saw a Violet Lantern Power Ring.

Sakura: Are you a Violet Lantern Ring?

Ring: Yes Sakura. You have great love and have felt great loss in your heart.

Sakura: Yes. But I love Naruto as much as we all do.

Ring: Yes. You can help him. Take our ring and recite our oath.

The ring went onto Sakura's middle finger and she recited the Violet Lantern oath.

Sakura: FOR THOSE WHOSE HEARTS ARE FULL OF FRIGHT, FOR THOSE ALONE IN BLACKEST NIGHT, ACCEPT OUR RING AND JOIN OUR FIGHT, LOVE CONQUERS ALL WITH VIOLET LIGHT!

Sakura now had a violet sleeveless battle suit and skirt and she had purple boots and her headband had the Star Sapphire Symbol on it. Sakura looked in the mirror.

Sakura: I look incredible.

Naruto: Sakura you do look amazing.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto.

Me: Star Sapphire's have the same function to replicate their rings. Star Sapphires come from the planet Zamaron. It's a crystal planet home to a warrior race.

Starfire: Zamaron is widely feared on Tamaran. My people and the Zamarons have been in an endless verbal war with eachother.

Laney: A interstellar cold war. I've seen these in science fiction novels.

Starfire: Yes. They are very powerful people and they have immortality and cosmic level energy manipulation powers.

Naruto: Wow. That's incredible.

Fu: No kidding.

Sakura replicated her ring and made one for each of Naruto's future wives.

Everyone received a power ring from each of the Lantern Corps. Lynn, Flame Princess, Kiba, Moka, Volcana, Ronnie Anne, and Sasuke received Red Lantern Rings. They came from the Planet Ysmault.

Lola, Lori, Lady Tsunade (Young), and Lisa received Orange Lantern Rings. They came from Planet Ookara.

Rock Lee, Laney, Leni, Jessie, Clyde, Woody, Beast Boy, Robin, Liam, Cyborg, Zach, Gabrielle, and Penny got Green Lantern Rings.

Lana, Jeri, Aylene, Kushina (Young), Terra, Riley, Boruto, Lily, Kole, Lincoln, Edd, Ed, Linka, and Luna were now Blue Lanterns.

Lucy, Luan, Shino, Itachi, Sasuko, Argent, Raven, Choji, Eddy, Bumblebee and Tabby were now Yellow Lanterns.

Sansho, Kushina (Adult), Hinata, Sarada, Himawari, Varie, Max, Nudge and Angel received Indigo Lantern Rings.

Me: All right now that we're all Lanterns we have a new mission. An alien presense has been terrorizing Columbia, Maryland and the culprit is Patrick Ross.

Laney: Patrick Ross? Didn't he just get back from Mars?

Lisa: Affirmative Laney. He became the 1st ever man to land on Mars and collect samples of the soil and dust.

Me: That's right. He was infected by alien DNA and his humanity was destroyed. He wants to bare children that will replace humanity as the dominent species of this planet.

Starfire: That's horrible!

Terra: Yeah. We have to stop him.

Linka: And we will.

Me: All right. We are now known as Team Rainbow Emotion! Lets roll!

We all fly to Columbia, Maryland and in 2 hours we arrive at a government research facility.

Lincoln: What are we doing here J.D.?

Me: Patrick is here. I can sense it.

We all run in and we saw Patrick attacking the crew in order to get to a woman named Eve.

Patrick: Open the door! NOW!

I fire a blue beam at Patrick and it analyzed him.

Ring: Analysis confirmed. Patrick Ross has been contaminated with DNA from the Xenosian Species. Xenosians are a predatory hybridized race that have been notoriously feared throughout the Universe. Their goal is to replace all life in the Universe with their kind and make it all populated by only their kind.

Me: That's crazy! That's intergalactic bigotry! Ring what planet do the Xenosian's come from?

Ring: The planet they come from is located in the Andromeda Galaxy. It's name is Xenos IX.

Me: The Andromeda Galaxy? That far away? That's amazing.

Lincoln: We have a lifeform from the Andromeda Galaxy? Incredible!

Lola: How can these creatures be that evil?

Laney: They just are and they need to be wiped out.

Moka: Agreed.

Me: Ring can you cure Patrick and make him human again?

Ring: Negative. Patrick is too far infected to be cured. Termination is highly recommended.

Me: Well then lets blast him.

I fire a stream of fire at him and it burned him bad. But he regenerated and revealed his true form.

Varie: [To Patrick] You're one ugly freak of nature.

Laney: Whoa! He is ugly!

Me: He is really ugly. And I thought Orochimaru was hideous.

Lana: Me too. He is worse.

Me: Varie you go help the woman over there. We'll hold him off.

Varie: Okay.

Varie ran to her and I fired lightning at Patrick.

Laney entangled Patrick in bramble vines and he was trying to break out of them.

Laney: He's really strong.

Me: You can do it Laney!

Press and Dr. Laura came and helped us.

Press: Eat this you freak! [fires his gun at Patrick's head]

But the bullets weren't having any effect on him.

Lola: Bullets can't stop him! Lets see how he likes fire. [Throws a fireball and it hits Patrick and his head explodes] Gotcha!

But Patrick regenerates his head.

Lana: He grew his head back. How about some ice? Mizore?

Mizore: Don't mind if I do.

Lana and Mizore fired a stream of blue wind and it froze Patrick's arms and they shattered off and he roared in pain. But he regenerated his arms.

Lana: Ice won't work either.

Me: What will it take to kill this monster?

Ring: Xenosians absolutely dislike diseased human blood and any small amount of it will kill them.

Me: That's interesting. Diseased blood.

Dr. Laura: We have blood samples in storage.

Me: Go get them quick!

Dr. Laura ran and went to get the blood. Lisa went with her.

Varie was talking to the woman.

Varie: So you were crafted by Xenosian DNA infused into an embryo Eve?

Eve: Yes.

Varie: That's very interesting. But I want to tell you. Patrick is a monster that wants to destroy all of mankind.

Eve: Yes. I realize that now. I don't want to reproduce and mate anymore. I want to help humanity out and make the world a better place. But I can't fight my mating urges.

Varie: I might be able to help you with that.

Eve: Okay. Go for it.

Varie: Here goes.

Varie fired a blue ring beam and it made her sterile.

Varie: It worked.

Eve: Now get me out of here. I want to help you all.

Hinata appeared and she gave Eve an Indigo Lantern Ring.

Hinata: You can help us all out with this.

Eve: Okay. Thank you.

Eve put the ring on her right middle finger and recited the Indigo Lantern Oath.

Eve: TOR LOREK SAN BOR NAKKA MUR, NATROMO FAAN TORNEK WAT UR, TER LANTERN KER LO ABINSUR, TAAN LEK LEK NOK FORMORROW SUR!

Eve now has an indigo staff and animal hide clothes and tattoos of the Indigo Tribe on her body.

Eve: Thank you for helping me Hinata.

Hinata: Nok. Your welcome Eve. Now lets get Patrick.

Eve: Lets.

Varie: Come on.

Varie, Eve and Hinata went back to the fight and hit Patrick with light beams.

Lisa and Dr. Laura arrived with the blood.

Lisa: Okay I hope this is enough to destroy him.

Dr. Laura: Yes Lisa. This blood has HIV in it.

Naruto took out a kunai and handed it to me.

Me: Thanks bro.

I take the blood and coat the kunai in it.

Me: Lets see you taste this Patrick!

I throw the kunai and it impaled him in the back and it was burning him like acid.

Varie: Whoa! Diseased blood burns Xenosians like acid!

Eve: That is very potent.

Hinata: Nok. It'll be the end of him in a few seconds.

Lola: Nonetheless at least we won't have to see Patrick's ugly face ever again.

Lucy: Agreed. He really was a monster. A true monster that needed to be destroyed.

Aylene: Yeah. I don't like aliens. No offense Starfire.

Starfire: None taken Aylene.

Me: Lets finish him off. Lisa can I have the rest of the blood?

Lisa: Certainly J.D.

She hands me the blood pouch.

Me: Hope you're thirsty.

I threw the blood and it splashed all over Patrick and completely dissolved him into green slime.

Lola: Gross!

Penny: That was yucky!

Lily: No kidding. It's hard to imagine that he went from hero of man to a ruthless and remorseless alien killer.

Leni: I'm glad he totes got what he deserved.

Luna: No kidding dude.

Luan: He sure was Alienated! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Eddy, Jeri, Jessie, Naruto and Sakura laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lincoln: But how did this facility get alien DNA all the way from the Andromeda Galaxy?

Me: Yeah. That's what we would like to know. The Andromeda Galaxy is 2.3 million lightyears away from Earth.

Press: Well it was back when we sent a message into space with SETI.

Dr. Laura: It was with the Arecibo Message.

Lisa: Fascinating and yes I am familiar with the Arecibo Message. It's an interstellar radio message that was sent into space.

Me: I've read about that. It's a radio dot code message that shows information by color. It was created in 1974. White is the numbers 1 through 10, purple is the atomic formulas of Hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and phosphorus, Green is the nucleotides sugars and bases, Blue & White is the DNA double helix structure, Red, Blue/White & White respectively is a human, the physical height and dimensions of a human and the number of people on Earth, Yellow is the Sun and our Solar System's 9 planets and Purple, White and Blue is the Arecibo Radio Telescope where it was sent from in Puerto Rico.

Dr. Laura: That's right. We received a message back and it was a genetic code and we replicated it and experimented with it.

Varie: That's dangerous. You guys were playing with fire.

Press: Yes. We had an encounter with this alien before. It was 3 years ago. We almost got ourselves killed because of it.

Laney: It sounds like the Xenosians have been nothing but trouble to you all.

Dr. Laura: Yeah.

Eve: I can't believe that I'm a hybrid of a race that wants to destroy the Universe.

Varie: Not destroy. Replace. The Xenosians want to replace all life in the Universe with only their kind.

Lucy: That is just despicable. I may be a girl of darkness but that is going way too far.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I agree Lucy.

Press: Well hopefully we've seen the last of the Xenosians.

Me: Not quite. Patrick has children at his home and they're coming here.

We turn toward the exit and we all see lots of young boys turning a corner in a hall.

Me: Whoa. Patrick sure was busy all by himself. I can't believe he killed so many people and all these boys are the result.

Lincoln: How many are there?

Sakura counted them.

Sakura: There's 30 of them.

Linka: Patrick sure has moved fast.

Eve: They have to be destroyed.

Aylene: I agree. There's only one place for them: The Sun.

Varie: Go to it Aylene.

Aylene had a blue aura around her and she entombed all the boys in a blue bubble and she took off.

She went into space and approached the Sun.

Aylene: Wow! I didn't know the Sun was this big up close.

She released the bubble and the alien boys were vaporized instantly.

Aylene: That's that.

She went back and landed.

Later we decided that the Xenosian DNA was too dangerous to use for all of Humanity and it all had to be destroyed immediately. We all gathered up everything from the experiments and DNA and Lola, Flame Princess and Sasuke incinerated everything related to it. Eve decided to help everyone in Team Rainbow Emotion. We had a press conference in Washington D.C. and explained everything. Everyone all over the world was shocked and horrified. But we saved the entire Universe from a horrible and disgusting fate.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The theme from the X-Files gave me the idea for this one. I wanted to do a Green Lantern crossover for a while now. I also included the Aliens from the movie Species from 1995 and Species II from 1998. These two movies were both scary and weird. Surprisingly they were one of the Science Fiction Horror Movies that don't scare me hardly at all. Those aliens were ugly and weird. Xenosian was an alien species that I made up along with the planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Species from 1995 was a hit where Species II was a box office disappointment. This one turned out to be really exciting for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Species series belongs to MGM Pictures and Roger Donaldson. Green Lantern belongs to DC Comics. X-Files belongs to 20th Century Fox


	124. World War Blue

Me, Naruto, Lincoln, Laney, Lisa, Fu, Moka, Mizore, Jeri, Jessie, Max, and Starfire were in the simulator.

Varie, Aylene, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Gabrielle, Lynn, Shannon, Linka, Lucy, Lana & Lola and Penny were in the control room.

The simulator activated and we found ourselves in Tokyo and it was almost completely underwater.

Me: What happened here?

Lincoln: This whole city is underwater.

Laney: Something cataclysmic happened here.

Lisa: Affirmative. This is definitely a Post-Apocalyptic Scenario.

Moka: Wait a minute. I've seen this before. We're in one of my favorite shows. It's called "Blue Submarine No. 6". It's about a brilliant scientist named Zorndyke and he decided that humanity wasn't worthy of inheriting the world and he melted the polar ice caps and flooded the planet and much of the planet was underwater. He created a nasty horde of creatures that are half human-half animal. He made people that are half deer, half goat, pretty much every animal you can think of. But he created aquatic humans and more.

Laney: Whoa! This is like one of my favorite books by H.G. Wells, "The Island of Dr. Moreau".

Me: Yeah. But with a post-apocalyptic flare.

Max: This is a terrible place.

Lisa: Affirmative. I may be one of the youngest scientists in the world. But gene splicing is never my thing. My goals are to help all of humanity.

Max: I believe it.

Fu: This is just awful.

Naruto: Yeah. Another Orochimaru is running amok.

Me: Yeah. Just what the world needs.

Explosions suddenly rang out and we saw a robotic machine about to attack.

Me: Lets help them out!

All: Right.

We flew and we saw lots of people running. As it was about to attack I fire an energy ball at it and it exploded. The machine crashed onto the ground and opened up and out of a hatch came a girl that was part human, part fish. It was Mutio.

Lincoln: Whoa! So this is one of Zorndyke's creations?

Moka: Yes. This is Mutio. She's an aquatic human creation of Zorndyke.

Naruto: She sure is pretty.

Jessie: This is amazing. I think she should help us.

Jeri: I agree.

?: Get away from that thing!

We see a girl with pink hair and she had a gun pointed at Mutio.

Mutio woke up and she saw Naruto defending her.

Naruto: We mean you all no harm. We came to help you destroy Zorndyke. He plagued this world for far too long and he must be stopped.

?: I can tell. My name is Kino Mayumi and I am working to help stop Zorndyke. But that thing is one of Zorndyke's creations.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Kino. My name is J.D. Knudson and we know that. She's scared and lost.

Naruto: That's right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ninja and the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name. I'm the 7-Tails Jinchuriki.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my younger sisters Laney and Lisa.

Laney: It's a pleasure.

Lisa: Greetings.

Moka: I'm Moka Akashiya. I'm a Vampire and a powerful fighter.

Mizore: I'm Mizore Shirayuki a Snow Woman.

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou. I'm a Lion Shaman.

Max: I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Bannon. Martial artist.

Starfire: And I'm Starfire. Princess of Tamaran.

Kino: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Me: We mean you no harm and Mutio here doesn't mean harm either.

Mutio: Yes. I'm just lost and scared.

We gasp in astonishment.

Me: You can speak. Mutio, can you tell us where Zorndyke is so we can take the fight to him?

Mutio: Of course. He's at the South Pole.

Naruto: That's far from here but we can now take the fight to him.

Kino: Yes. It's time to destroy Zorndyke once and for all.

Me: And we will. Mutio you lead the way.

Mutio: You got it.

We fly out and Naruto was carrying Kino with a Shadow Clone.

We arrive at Antarctica and it was a forest instead of an icy landscape.

Me: Zorndyke sure has been busy out here.

Lincoln: Yeah. We have to destroy him at all costs.

We walked around and saw an old man with a young girl that was half human half deer.

Me: Zorndyke!

The old man was indeed Zorndyke.

He saw us and he was impressed.

Zorndyke: So you finally found me.

Me: In a way yes. Why did you flood the planet? The whole world is now a Post-Apocalyptic Dystopian Nightmare because of you!

Zorndyke: Mankind has grown too large. I do not accept this world. To it I shall always say "No".

Lincoln: You're a monster Zorndyke!

Laney: Yeah! You could've used your science and knowledge for good and to help benefit all of the world.

Max: But you chose to destroy humanity and the world!

Zorndyke: The world will not be destroyed. It will merely be changed.

Naruto: You think you can play God? You're a monster that has no idea what he's doing!

Fu: You're playing with fire Zorndyke! Horrible consequences are about to befall onto you.

Max: She's right. You mess around with Mother Nature and there will be horrific consequences. Like what had happened to me.

Max spread her wings and the Deer Girl was shocked.

Max: My DNA was spliced with bird DNA and now I'm 98% Human and 2% bird. Me and 5 others were going to be used in World Domination.

Starfire: You want to annihilate all of humanity and we can never allow that Zorndyke!

Kino: I can never forgive you for everything you've done Zorndyke! You killed my mother and father and I will see that justice is served.

Mizore: We all will.

Moka: Get ready Zorndyke because it's time for you to know your place.

Me: I couldn't agree more Moka.

I go Super Angel, Laney goes Super Angel 2 and Naruto goes Kitsune Hanyou and we spread our wings.

A fish monster came and it was an ugly monster.

Moka: Verg.

Me: Half Human-Half Shark.

Verg: **You want to get to father, you all have to go through me!**

Me: With pleasure.

I fire an energy blast and vaporize him in an instant.

Me: That was a waste. Now for you Zorndyke.

Zorndyke tried to run but Laney grabbed him by entangling him in vines.

Kino: You're gonna pay for your crimes Zorndyke.

Mutio: I couldn't agree more "Father".

The deer girl came up to them and cried hard and Mutio comforted her.

A bunch of animal people came and it was truly an unusual experience.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Wow! It really is like "The Island of Dr. Moreau"! This is so cool!

Lisa: Affirmative Laney.

Naruto: No kidding. This is like Orochimaru's work on a whole new level.

Rabbit girl: Let our father go.

Me: I'm sorry but we can't do that. Zorndyke may have created all of you, yes. But he destroyed much of the world and is planning on destroying mankind and we can't let him get away with that.

Mutio: He's right my friends. Zorndyke flooded the world and tore much of it apart. He filled your heads with lies about humans.

Jeri: That's right. Mankind is a great species. We have evolved in more ways than one and we have helped create our world into a great civilization and made lots of wonderous and magnificent marvels.

Lisa: Affirmative. Man is a wonderous creature. We've built lots of great cities and made advancements in scientific technology, medicine and more.

Laney: We're also trying to help the planet grow back what it had lost and restore parts of nature. We're also trying to maintain peace by putting criminals and people that instill chaos, death and destruction away for life. But only to those that deserve it.

Jessie: Yes. This war between us and you all is pointless. We all should be working together to help everyone. Zorndyke melted the Polar Ice Caps and destroyed much of the planet and flooded everything at Sea Level. It's gonna take hundreds of years for the planet to recover. But if we all work together we can help get the planet fully recovered much faster.

Goat man: You know they're right.

Rabbit girl: Lets do everything we can to help everyone out.

They all cheered and made animal noises.

Later we restored the polar ice caps and returned the sea levels to normal and fixed everything after moving all the animal people to Tokyo. For our heroic deeds we were awarded the Blue Moon of Valor, the highest honor in World War Blue as it was called. We called a meeting with all the worlds ambassadors at the United Nations building and explained our findings and more. Zorndyke was sentenced to eternity in the new Lake Vostok Triple Supermaximum Security Prison in our dimension. A new no daylight prison that is only reserved for the worlds most dangerous criminals. A new country was created for the animal people we now call the Natureites. It was called Naturma. It's located in Northern Myanmar.

We went home and the exercise was over. Mutio now lives in Lake St. Clair by the Leaf Village island.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to do a Blue Submarine No. 6 themed chapter for a little while. I found it to be a strange show that aired on Toonami back in the year 2000. It was a cool show though. I don't know if any of you all have seen this show but it was a 4 part miniseries. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Blue Submarine No. 6 is owened by Satoru Ozawa and Gonzo Studio.


	125. The Night Shines Forth

It starts out with Vanzilla 2.0 driving down the road in the plains.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: You said it buddy.

Lincoln: [To the Viewers] Today is August 21st and we are going to Tryon, Nebraska to see an extremely rare event. A total Solar Eclipse. Lots of people are going to go see it in the line of totality.

Me: I know buddy. I've never seen a total Solar Eclipse before. This is gonna be awesome.

Clyde: This is gonna be so exciting buddy. I've never seen a Total Solar Eclipse before.

Varie: I've never seen a Solar Eclipse before either.

Tamao: Me neither.

Lisa: The last Sun, Moon and Earth Alignment, Street name: Total Solar Eclipse that was over the United States was back on September 10th, 1923 and it was over western California.

Riley: Wow! That is cool.

Laney: This is gonna be awesome. It's too bad Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn and Shannon couldn't come with us.

Carol: I know Laney. But I find this to be totally awesome.

Me: Me too Carol. The coolest part of a Total Solar Eclipse is that when the Sun is totally overshadowed by the Moon, the stars will be visible in the daytime sky. But it will only last for a few minutes. You have to be in the right spot in order to see that. The Solar Eclipse Umbra is only 150 to 170 miles in diameter.

Lucy: This eclipse sounds like a fantastic event. Even though I enjoy the darkness.

Haiku: A Solar Eclipse is an interesting event for me. I've never seen one before.

Luan: That is very cool. How does the Sun get its hair cut?

Linka: I don't know Luan.

Luan: Eclipse it! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Tamao, Eddy, Carol, Gabrielle, Rita and Laney laughed.

Me: [Laughs] That was funny.

Varie: [Laughs] Eclipse it. I get it!

Lynn Sr.: [Laughs] Good one!

Eddy: [Laughs Hysterically] That was too funny!

Laney: That was a good one.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) This will be the first ever Solar Eclipse I've ever seen.

Rita: It will be the first for all of you Gabrielle. I remember when we saw a Total Solar Eclipse. It was back on our honeymoon over in Europe when I was pregnant with Lori. It was back in Germany in 1999.

Me: You saw the August 11th, 1999 Total Solar Eclipse Ms. Rita?

Rita: We sure did J.D. and Lori was born exactly on that day at that time in Romania.

Laney: That's amazing mom. I had no idea Lori was born during a Solar Eclipse.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Clyde: I didn't know that either Mrs. Loud.

Rita: It was considered a blessing for me and Lynn.

Varie: Lori's an Eclipse Baby. That's really cool.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is.

Carol: I had no idea that Lori was born on the day of a Solar Eclipse.

Me: Not just any Solar Eclipse, Carol. The August 11th, 1999 Total Solar Eclipse was one of the most Spectacularly viewed events in the world. Here's a picture of it.

I showed them a picture of the August 11, 1999 Eclipse.

Carol: That is beautiful.

Me: Yeah.

Lynn Sr.: That was the most memorable honeymoon w've ever had.

We arrived in Tryon, Nebraska at 11:15 AM.

Lynn Sr.: We're here guys. Lets set up our camp.

We set up our camp and waited outside. At 12:03 PM the Eclipse started. The minutes ticked by and at 1:07 PM we had 100% totality and everyone cheered wildly.

I decided to do a special song for this. I set up a concert stage and got ready.

Me: I would like to celebrate this momentus event with a song. I'm going to be playing my favorite song: B.E.R.'s "The Night Begins To Shine". If anyone has a video camera they can tape it for us. Ready? 1,2,3,4..

I began playing on my electric guitar and it was a nice song.

I saw you dance. From the corner I caught Your name,

In a Conversation. Playing Hard to Get. But I can't Understand.

When I look at you, I see the story in Your Eyes. When we're dancing.

The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins to Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're Dancing, The Night Begins To Shine.

Talk til dawn. My heart was racing. I took you home in the driving rain.

I had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch.

When I look at you, I see the Story in your eyes.

When we're dancing The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're dancing the Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine (The Night Begins To Shine)

I had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch.

When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes.

When we're dancing the Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're dancing The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins to Shine. The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine.

The Song wrapped up as the eclipse was ending and everyone cheered wildly for me.

Me: (Makes Rock on Hand Sign) THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Lana: That was so awesome!

Lola: YAY!

Carol: J.D. you are awesome!

Eddy: You rock J.D!

Penny: J.D. is an awesome singer.

Lily: He sure is Penny.

Anastasia: J.D. has lots of talent.

Lisa: Indeed. J.D. sure knows how to jam as Luna would say.

Me: I would like that thank you all for letting us all come out here to witness this extremely rare and momentus event.

Everyone cheered.

Me: This has literally been one of the most spectacular events in our history. We will probably never have another event like this ever again in our lifetimes. This has truly been an extremely unforgetable day for all of us. I hope you all have had as much fun as I had.

Everyone cheered wildly.

Later we packed it all in and headed home in our van that was in Jet Mode. We arrived back home and landed in our driveway. In the living room I showed Lori, Bobby, Leni, Luna, Ember, Lynn, Shannon, Danny, Sam M., Sam L., Dani, Tucker, Valerie, Jeri, Jessie, Aylene, Ronnie Anne, Naruto and the girls our time during the Eclipse.

Luna: J.D. You were Rockin' dude!

Ember: Awesome song and rockin' tone dude!

Me: Rockin'!

Lynn: That song you sang was awesome J.D.

Lori: It sure was.

Bobby: You have quite the talent amigo.

Me: Thanks compadre.

Leni: Totes! You sure can sing J.D.

Ronnie Anne: I got to admit J.D. You sure have a lot of talent. And the song you played was perfect for the Eclipse.

Jessie: That was a great song and it was perfect for it.

Jeri: I agree.

Me: Thanks guys. I figured it would be perfect for it and bring some excitement and entertainment for the Eclipse. But let me tell you this was a truly unforgetable and memorable event for us. We will never see an eclipse like this ever again in our lifetimes. But I have a feeling we will because I also have a feeling that there's more to our powers that we don't know about.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Varie: Yeah.

Aylene: This was a great event.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lucy: I would rather enjoy the darkness but J.D. made it very exciting.

Luna: He sure did dudes.

Ember: You were amazing out there J.D. Is this a hidden talent?

Me: I don't really know. But it probably is now.

Lincoln: It's great J.D.

Linka: It sure is.

Me: Thanks guys. We all made this momentus and extremely rare event memorable.

Headline news reports around the country and the world were astounded by the concert during the Eclipse and everyone was amazed and more.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I saw the Eclipse on August 21st, 2017 and it was awesome. I've never seen a Total Solar Eclipse before and it was an amazing spectacle. Where I live in Colorado, I saw the eclipse with my friends and 93% of the Sun was overshadowed. It was an amazing sight. I wanted to do this kind of chapter for a while. I wanted to add my favorite song from Teen Titans Go, "The Night Begins To Shine" to it and add some excitement. The song fits perfectly with the eclipse. I know I'm getting ahead of myself. It's actually February in 2017 in my previous chapter. But let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	126. Power of The Kaiju

Carol, Sasuke and Laney were in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Naruto, Sakura, Lori, Lana & Lola and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Carol, Sasuke and Laney found themselves in the site where Lady Tsunade was about to give Orochimaru her healing chakra.

Carol: I don't think so! Come on team!

Carol, Sasuke and Laney spread their wings and flew at Orochimaru. As Orochimaru was about to take the Chakra, he was kicked in the face without warning and was sent flying and he crashed into a tree.

Sasuke fired a blast of black fire at Kabuto and it incinerated him.

Sasuke: I always knew you were a traitor Kabuto.

Laney grabbed Orochimaru with vines and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground with devastating force.

Laney: Lady Tsunade, you can't give your healing Chakra to this madman. He will kill you after he got what he wanted. Orochimaru will never live up to his end of the bargain. He's the Devil in human form.

Sasuke: She's right Lady Tsunade. Orochimaru has destroyed many lives and killed so many people. He cares about no one other than himself and his powerlustful desires.

Lady Tsunade: (Sigh) You're right. Thank you. You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard about you from Naruto.

Sasuke: I know.

Carol: It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade. I'm Carol Loud.

Laney: And my name is Laney Loud.

Lady Tsunade: It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. But Sasuke I thought you were in the hospital.

Sasuke: That is my evil self. He was put under the Tsukuyomi genjutsu by my brother. I know everything about what had happened when my clan was destroyed.

Lady Tsunade: I see.

Shizune: LADY TSUNADE!

Shizune, Naruto and Master Jiraiya arrived.

Naruto: Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital.

Sasuke: That's not me Naruto. That version of me is my evil counterpart.

Naruto: I don't understand.

Sasuke: That version of me that you think of as your friend is a pure evil monster. Everything you know about him is all lies. He's evil in its purest form. He doesn't care about teamwork or comradery or the Leaf. He only cares about himself.

Naruto was shocked. He thought about how he will explain all of this to Sakura.

Sasuke: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how you want to explain this to Sakura. I will talk to her and explain the truth for you.

Naruto: Thank you Sasuke. I owe you one.

Lady Tsunade: Shizune. We're going home. I've now seen the error of my ways and Carol, Sasuke and Laney here helped me realize what a fool I was. Kabuto is dead too.

Naruto: Kabuto is dead? I knew he was a traitor to begin with.

Carol: Come on guys. Lets go home.

Orochimaru got up and he was enraged.

Orochimaru: You're not going anywhere! You're mine Sasuke!

Sasuke: Not anymore!

Sasuke revealed that his Curse Mark was gone forever.

Orochimaru: What!? That's impossible! The Curse Mark can't be removed!

Sasuke: I am not the Sasuke you marked. The one you marked was a Sasuke of pure evil.

Orochimaru: So you are a Sasuke from a parallel universe.

Sasuke: In a way and we won't let you get away with all the pain and suffering you caused to innocent lives.

Sasuke spread his pitch black angel wings and he had a sword made entirely out of black fire in his hand.

Sasuke: I am now far more powerful than lots of you. Watch.

Sasuke flared up a black Super Saiyan like aura and storm clouds darkened the sky and lightning struck everywhere.

Sasuke: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He became a Super Angel.

Sasuke: Get ready Orochimaru for I am your angel of death.

Carol: You're crimes are completely unforgiveable!

Carol spread her purple wings.

Laney: You're gonna pay for everything you've done!

Laney spread her wings and went Super Angel 2.

Laney: It's over for you Orochimaru. You're finished!

Naruto then suddenly felt a massive power increase and he was enveloped in a blinding white light and a massive vortex of water enveloped him and shot up high into the sky and formed into a beautiful winged mermaid. It sang divinely and its beautiful aria was heard all over the 5 Great Nations. All over the continent, massive energy spikes were rising at an astronomical rate. In the Leaf, Evil Sasuke woke up and his Curse Mark was gone forever.

Evil Sasuke: No! My power is gone! (Snarling Ferociously) Naruto! You will pay for this 1,000 times! I WILL KILL YOU!

Sakura heard it and she clutched her head in pain and a Memory-Altering Seal on the back of her neck disintegrated and she was renewed and she went to a nearby bench and cried hard.

Sakura: (Crying Hard) Naruto! I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Kakashi woke up as he heard the Aria and he realized that he had been tricked by the Civilian Council and was forced to train Evil Sasuke and ONLY him.

Kakashi: No more. I'm going to train my students all right.

Rock Lee was in rehab at the hospital and he heard the Aria and was fully healed in an instant.

Rock Lee: I'm all better! This is such a Youthful Development! Wait a second.

Rock Lee performed Fire Style Jutsu and discovered that his condition was fully cured.

Rock Lee: I can now use Jutsu! My condition is now cured!

Kushina Uzumaki who was in a coma at the hospital for 13 and a half long years finally woke up.

Kushina: (Gasp) Naruto! Where is he!?

Rin Nohara who was in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing was released from it and was on the floor of the Hokage's office.

When the water vortex faded, Naruto was forever changed. He had aqua blue highlights in his blonde hair, a blue sleeveless shirt, blue ANBU pants, Blue combat boots and he had blue angel wings. He also had the image of a winged mermaid on his back.

Naruto: I feel incredible!

Jiraiya: Naruto!? Is that really you?

Naruto: Yes Jiraiya-sensei. I'll explain everything later. Right now we have a Snake Traitor to eliminate.

Jiraiya: You're right kid. Lets go.

Carol: Lets make this worthless low life pay!

Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning at Orochimaru and it exploded when it hit his arms and blew them off.

CONTROL ROOM

Me: King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning? Awesome!

Aylene: "Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster" is my favorite. That movie was made in 1964.

Varie: It's one of my favorites too.

Lori: Carol seems to have all the powers of the Godzilla Monsters.

Lisa: The Japanese people call them Kaiju.

Me: That's right Lisa. The Kaiju possess unimaginable power and that's why they have enough power to destroy whole cities in a day.

Lana: That is incredible.

Lola: No kidding.

SIMULATOR

Laney fired plant barbs at Orochimaru and they were coated in a powerful poison that was 500 Million times more powerful than Strychnine and they hit Orochimaru in the chest.

Orochimaru: Is that all you're made of?

Laney: Think again. Those barbs are poisonous.

Orochimaru: (Malevolent Laughter) I'm immune to all poi... (Coughs and gags in excruciating pain) What's happening to me!?

Laney: Those barbs have a deadly Super Poison that is 500 Million times more powerful than Strychnine and there is no antidote. It attacks the heart and it spreads to the brain and kills you in 2 minutes.

Orochimaru: This can't be happening! I am the immortal Orochimaru! I'm invincible! Only I alone can unlock the secrets of Nature!

Naruto: You are nothing!

Carol: All you are is nothing but a bunch of talk!

Orochimaru then vomited extremely hard and out came a body, a summoning scroll and his sword. The body was a girl and she had purple hair and purple clothes.

Naruto picked her up and Carol picked up Orochimaru's sword.

Carol: I've always wanted to be a swordmaster.

Laney: The Snake Summoning Scroll. This was stolen from the Leaf when Orochimaru when rogue.

Jiraiya: Yeah. Good work Laney.

Orochimaru was lying on the ground completely lifeless and his body dissolved into nothing until all that was left was his skeleton.

Laney: Jeez. That poison was enough to kill 50,000 people and it completely destroyed him from the inside out.

Jiraiya: No kidding. But I'm sorry old friend. This is the price you have to pay for your selfishness and delusional ambitions.

Lady Tsunade: That poison was really powerful. Orochimaru was immune to almost all poisons.

Carol: But this one was something that he was not immune to.

Laney: It's a powerful poison I created with my plant powers. I call it Strychnine Omega. It's Strychnine poison enhanced to the power of 1 million.

Lady Tsunade: That's deadly.

Shizune: Orochimaru and Kabuto both got what they deserved.

Carol: Yeah. Good riddence.

Naruto: Yeah. Lets go home.

Laney: Lets.

Sasuke: I can't wait to go home.

They all went home and arrived at the Leaf and Lady Tsunade was coronated as the 5th Hokage. Lady Tsunade set the whole village straight by announcing Naruto's heritage, the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre, the entirety of the crimes of the Uchiha Clan, how Danzo, Koharu and Homura were responsible for all the corruption in the entire village in general and starting numerous events that caused alot of pain and chaos, how an Uchiha was behind the 9-Tails Attack and how the Hidden Cloud and the Hyuga Elders conspired together. Lots of things happened as a result. Everyone started started feeling guilty for how they treated Naruto, the Uchiha Clan was now viewed as the most evil and most hated clan in the entire world, Danzo, Koharu and Homura were executed for treason, the Hyuga Elders were put in prison forever, the Caged Bird Seal was abolished, the Main and Branch families of the Hyuga were now one and the Civilian Council was disbanded.

In the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade had Carol, Laney, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino with her.

Lady Tsunade: Now the reason why you're all here is for your outstanding performance in the Chunin Exams. You are all hereby awarded the Rank of Chunin.

Naruto: (Bows) It's an honor Lady Hokage.

Shino: We will do our very best Lady Hokage.

Shikamaru: What a drag. More work and less Cloudwatching.

Laney: I will gladly do my best Lady Hokage.

Carol: Me too Lady Hokage.

Sasuke: It's an honor Lady Hokage.

Lady Tsunade hands them Chunin Flak Jackets and Naruto got his in Aqua Blue and it had a Winged Mermaid on it.

Naruto: Nice color. Thank you godmother.

Shino: That surprises me Naruto. We all had no idea that Lady Tsunade is your godmother.

Naruto: Yeah. She trained my mother years ago.

Lady Tsunade: That's right Naruto.

Kushina was heard down the hall.

Kushina: I don't need an appointment to see the Hokage. I'm gonna give that old man a piece of my mind and make him a smashed tomato for everything that's happened!

Sasuke: Sounds like someone is in a major league bad mood over everything that went down.

Lady Tsunade: I know that voice all too well.

Kushina bursted into the office ripping the door off its hinges. Then she calmed down and saw Lady Tsunade.

Kushina: Tsunade-sensei?

Lady Tsunade: You sure haven't changed alot you little fireball.

Kushina and Tsunade hugged.

Kushina: I missed you sensei.

Lady Tsunade: Me too Kushina. But you have a special someone here for you.

Naruto: Hey mom.

Kushina saw Naruto and she was shocked. She had tears stream down her face.

Kushina: Naruto? Is that really you?

Naruto: It sure is mom. It's nice to finally meet you.

Kushina: NARUTO!

Kushina and Naruto hugged for the first time in almost 14 years.

Kushina: My sweet baby boy. You sure have grown up since that night. How old are you now?

Naruto: 13 years and 6 months.

Kushina: You've gotten so big.

Naruto: I know mom and I have a lot to tell you.

Naruto revealed everything that went down and more and Kushina was floored.

Kushina: So Orochimaru killed the 3rd Hokage and nearly destroyed the village.

Carol: Yeah. But in the end Me, Sasuke and Laney here killed both him and his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi.

Kushina: I always knew Orochimaru was a dark man but I never even knew he was that evil.

Shikamaru: Yeah. He was completely delusional and he wanted to destroy the very village that he came from.

Sasuke: Orochimaru wanted the power of the Uchiha so he can get all the Jutsu in the world with the Sharingan. But he picked a major league rotten apple.

Naruto: And that rotten apple is Sasuke's evil self.

Kushina: That's horrible. Mikoto gave birth to a terrible monster.

Shino: He's worse than a monster Kushina. The Evil Sasuke is a heartless and truly evil person with absolutely no conscience at all. He's a remorseless, pitiless, and absolutely despicable menace.

Naruto: That's right.

2 days later they just got word that Evil Sasuke had left the village. Carol, Naruto, Sasuke, and Laney are in pursuit. They found him at the Final Valley and he was standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Carol, Naruto, Sasuke and Laney landed on the opposite side.

Carol: Where do you think you're going you coward!?

Evil Sasuke turned and faced them with a look of extreme hate and rage.

Evil Sasuke: So you all came. Now I can kill all of you for ruining my vengeance!

Laney: Orochimaru is now dead thanks to all of us.

Carol: And you will be joining him!

Naruto: It's over you evil monster! You're finished!

Carol, Naruto, Sasuke and Laney went Super Angel.

Evil Sasuke was enraged!

Evil Sasuke: How dare you!? Me!? FINISHED!? NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME! I'M AN ELITE AND I WILL ALWAYS WILL BE THE BEST!

Sasuke: All you are is an evil monster that cares about nothing but himself. You have disgraced the Uchiha Name and for that you will pay big time!

Naruto: The Uchiha are nothing more than a bunch of heartless thieves, murderers and traitors. (to Sasuke) No offense Sasuke.

Sasuke: None taken Naruto.

Evil Sasuke: I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

Carol: Come and try it!

Carol fires a Micro-Oxygen ray at Evil Sasuke and it blasted his left leg off and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Carol: That was just for starters.

She fires an orange enhanced Atomic Ray and it completely destroyed the statue of Madara Uchiha in a tremendous fiery explosion.

CONTROL ROOM

Me: That was Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray and Burning Godzilla's heat ray.

Aylene: That was an awesome and explosive movie from 1996. That's one of my favorites. Godzilla was gonna explode and destroy the whole planet in that movie.

Me: Yeah. I remember that.

Lola: That's terrible.

Lana: No kidding.

Varie: That would be a cataclysmic nightmare.

SIMULATOR

Evil Sasuke was buried under a pile of rocks and only his head, arms and torso were visible. He was trying to get out.

Evil Sasuke: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR THIS HUMILIATION!

Naruto: That's all you are. You are nothing but a bunch of talk. All bark and no bite.

Sasuke: Just a true piece of trash.

Laney: That deserves only one place and that is the Netherworld for all eternity.

?: I agree with all of you.

A hooded figure appeared and landed by them.

Sasuke: Who are you?

It pulled down the hood and it was Mikoto Uchiha alive and well.

Naruto: Mikoto Uchiha!

Sasuke: Mom!

Sasuke and Mikoto hugged.

Mikoto: Sasuke my sweet boy. You've grown up so big and I'm so proud of you. [Glares at evil Sasuke] As for you you wretched disgrace. You ruined my clans reputation and dishonored my family.

Evil Sasuke: How dare you talk to me like that!?

Naruto: Shut up you piece of filth!

Mikoto: Can you please get rid of him?

Carol: Gladly.

Carol fires a swirling Corona Ray and it incinerated the Evil Sasuke into nothing.

CONTROL ROOM

Me: That was Space Godzilla's Corona Ray.

Aylene: Another one of my favorites. 1995's "Godzilla VS Space Godzilla" was awesome.

Lola: That was cool.

SIMULATOR

Mikoto: I'm so proud of all of you.

Naruto: Thank you Mikoto. It's great to see you again.

Mikoto: You too Naruto. You've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you.

Naruto: It feels like forever ago huh?

Mikoto: It sure does.

Sasuke: Mom, Itachi was forced to kill the Uchiha Clan against his will.

Mikoto: I know son. He told me so himself.

Carol: We're glad you're all right Mikoto. Sorry, I'm Carol Loud.

Laney: And I'm Laney Loud.

Mikoto: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Yes. I faked my death by putting a Blood Clone in my place 6 hours before the massacre.

Sasuke: Very clever mom.

Later at the Leaf Carol, Naruto, Sasuke and Laney filed their report and Mikoto was reinstated back into the village. Kushina was reunited with her.

I merged everyones counterparts in the Leaf with everyone in the Leaf in our dimension and the exercise ended.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to show off more of Carol's powers in the Godzilla Monsters. Plus Vinjedi gave me an idea of Sasuke going Super Angel and facing Orochimaru and Kabuto. We will see more of Sasuke's powers in time. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	127. A Highrise Inferno

Me, Lola, Laney, Lisa and Lily were in the Simulator.

Varie, Aylene, Jeri, Jessie, Lori, Carol and Sakura were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Me, Lana & Lola, Laney, Lisa and Lily found ourselves in San Francisco, California.

We saw behind us a massive and tall highrise skyscraper and it was on fire.

Lola: That building is totally on fire!

Me: I know this building. We're in the movie "The Towering Inferno" from 1974. I used to watch this movie all the time and it's one of dads favorite movies from his past.

Laney: Wow! What's that movie about?

Me: It's about a tall superhighrise multipurpose building that is on fire because of faulty electrical wiring in a storage room on the 81st floor. This building is 1,800 feet high and it was on the grand opening ceremony for the building and it turned into a night of tragedy and the demonstration of the heroic actions of the firefighters.

Lily: That's horrible.

Lana: If this building was set on fire because of faulty wiring then that means that whoever built it sure had no idea what they were doing.

Me: You're probably right Lana.

Lisa: Faulty wiring is a very proficient cause of electrical fires in buildings and back in the 1970's we weren't trained to fight highrise structure fires of this kind.

Laney: That's not right.

Me: I agree. Also the 1970's was known as the Decade of the Disaster Movies. "Earthquake", "The Poseidon Adventure", "Avalanche", "Hurricane", "The China Syndrome" and much more. But California has filmed more disaster movies than anyone else.

Lily: That's really cool.

Lana: Neat.

Me: Yeah. But lets help these people out!

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lola: Lets go!

We flew up and saw the building engulfed in flames and some people were trapped inside. We saw an elevator go down the building and an explosion blasted the elevator off it's track and the people inside knocked out a window and a woman fell out and Lola rescued her.

Lola: Are you all right ma'am?

Mrs. Mueller: Yes I am. Thanks to you.

Lola: My name is Lola Loud and we came to help out.

Mrs. Mueller: Thank you Lola.

Lola landed on the ground and Mrs. Mueller was safe.

Lily: Good save Lola. Now we got to help get those people in the elevator down.

Lola: Right.

Me and Lisa were on top of the elevator.

Me: It's hanging by it's cable.

Lisa: Yes. We're gonna have to cut it and set the elevator onto the street.

Me: Got it.

Lisa: I'll cut it with my cutting laser and you lift it and bring it down to the street.

Me: Right.

Lisa pulled out a Cutting Laser and cut the cable.

Me: That did it. Okay everyone, hold on tight!

I pull the elevator out and flap my wings and hover down to the street.

10 minutes later, I landed the elevator on to the street and all the firefighters were cheering for us.

Me: It was our pleasure to help you all. Now we have to save the other people up near the roof.

Me and Lisa flew up to the Promenade Room and we see a Breaches Buoy carrying people to the building across from the tower.

Me: That's a clever method.

Lisa: Indeed.

We go into the Promenade Room.

Lola and Lily are putting out the fire around the building.

Lily fired some glowing water at numerous flames and extinguished them.

Lily: Lola can you absorb fire?

Lola: I don't know. Let me check.

Lola flew into the building and surprisingly she can absorb fire.

Lola: Well what do you know? I CAN absorb fire.

Lola ran down the halls of many floors and absorbed as much fire as she could. She was helping and saving as many people as possible.

Lana and Laney were in the control and utility room and she was looking over the wiring. She found numerous wires in one power box that were really messed up.

Lana: They sure did have no idea what they were doing. These wires are all corroded and broken.

Wess: No kidding. How do you think they got that way?

Lana: There's acid on them and they were cut with a knife.

Wess: So someone wants this whole building to burn?

Lana: From the looks of it I'd say yes.

Laney: That's arson and whoever did all of this is gonna be booked on numerous charges.

Wess: Well the man that installed all these wires in the building is Roger Simmons. He's the electrical engineer and Mr. Duncan's son-in-law.

Lana: He REALLY had no idea what he was doing and he put all these peoples lives at risk.

Laney: Yeah. We need to get him down and tell everyone.

Lana: Lets go sis!

Lana and Laney ran and they got outside and spread their wings and flew up to the Promenade Room.

They got there and helped get the people down.

Me: Okay we got everyone down.

Lana: That's good. Mr. Duncan we found out some very startling info.

Mr. Duncan: What did you find out and thank you for saving us.

Lana: You're welcome. Me and Laney found that some of the electrical wiring was corroded by acid and cut with a knife and that was responsible for the fire. Simmons here is responsible for starting the fire and the deaths of 180 people.

Roger: That's absurd!

Laney: Don't play games with us! We know you did it Simmons. The writing is on the wall.

Lana: Yeah. I found this in your pocket as we were carrying you down.

Lana pulled out a bottle of sulfuric acid.

Mr. Duncan: (Enraged) I will hang you for this!

Me: Mr. Duncan he will face trial for his crimes. Right now we need to investigate and see if anymore wiring systems had been affected. This was done out of spite and hatred towards Mr. Duncan.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D. and killing all those people might have been collateral damage.

Lana: Well lets go.

We fly into the building and did a thorough sweep of it and saw that all the electrical and junction boxes all over the building have corroded wires and it was the reason why the sprinker system doesn't work.

Lana: This is worse than what we thought. Simmons probably wanted Duncan dead so he can get all of his money.

Laney: You're right Lana.

Lana and Laney report their findings and the police booked Roger into the jail without bond.

His trial began and lots of witnesses came forward. The trial lasted for 2 days and Roger Simmons was found guilty on all charges including 1st Degree Murder, 1st Degree Manslaughter and Aggravated Arson. He was immediately sentenced to death.

Me, Laney, Lana & Lola and Lily got our pictures in the paper and it said "Heroes of San Francisco Highrise Fire". Roger Simmons was executed the following day in the gas chamber.

The exercise ended and we went into the kitchen for dinner.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter based on "The Towering Inferno" from 1974. This was a wicked movie back then and was a big hit back then. It's one of my dads movies from his past and it was awesome. How scary would that be to be stuck on an 1,800 foot high skyscraper while it was on fire? It would be a total nightmare. Almost all the stars in that movie are all dead. Paul Newman, Steve McQueen, William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Richard Chamberlain, Susan Blakely, Jennifer Jones, and even O.J. Simpson starred in that movie. I don't know if any of you saw that movie since it was made 44 years ago and I think some of your family might know this movie. But if they do let me know. This chapter is to pay tribute to those that starred in the movie. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

The Towering Inferno is owned by Irwin Allen the Master of Disaster, Warner Bros. Studios and 20th Century Fox.


	128. Forecast: Raining Food

It starts out with me in my room looking up stuff on the computer. Something of interest catches my eye.

Me: This is unusual. "Swallow Falls is hosting the Grand Opening of Sardine Land amusement park". Eww! I hate sardines! "Swallow Falls is a small island that was once known as one of the great sardine exporters. But the Baby Brent Sardine Cannery closed it's doors permanently after everyone in the world found out that Sardines are "Super Gross". I don't blame them. Sardines taste really awful even though they are really good for your heart. "Everyone in Swallow Falls now eats all the sardines that no one even wants"? That's horrible! These people are starving. We have to do something.

I got up and slid down to the Living Room. Varie, Lucy, Anastasia and Laney were reading books, Lincoln & Linka, Lily and Gabrielle were playing video games and Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lady Tsunade (Young), Luna, Luan, Eddy and Lori were playing card games.

Me: Guys, we have an island in trouble.

Varie: What's wrong?

I put my computer on the table and show them the article I read.

They gasped.

Lori: That is horrible.

Lincoln: Swallow Falls can only eat Sardines? That's horrible!

Linka: Those people are starving. We have to help them.

Laney: Yeah. I love sardines but those people need our help.

Fu: I agree. Nobody should ever have to eat the same thing over and over again forever right?

Sakura: That's right Fu.

Lucy: That can get pretty boring from time to time.

Luna: Yes it can dudes. We have to help them out.

Me: All right everyone. Lets roll!

Me, Varie, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lady Tsunade (Young), Luna, Gabrielle, Luan, Eddy, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Anastasia, and Lily were off to Swallow Falls.

When we arrived we saw that the whole town was gloomy.

Me: This place spiraled downhill fast.

Lincoln: I can't believe the mayor is not doing anything about all of this.

Anastasia: Either the Mayor is one lazy slob or he just doesn't care.

Laney: I think it's option 2 Anastasia.

Lucy: I may enjoy times of darkness but this is just too dark for my standards.

Naruto: I agree Lucy.

Sakura: We got to help all these people.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Laney: I'll get us started.

Laney places her hand on the ground and lots of fruit and vegetable trees grow instantly near all the buildings.

Varie: Great job Laney.

Laney: Thank you.

I see someone heading to the docks.

Me: Look guys. He sure looks down.

Varie: Yeah.

Luna: Lets cheer him up dudes.

We go over to the docks and we see the man sitting on the ladder sad.

Me: Are you okay?

?: Yeah I'm all right.

Laney: You don't look all right to me.

?: I'm trying to find a way to help my home by inventing a machine that turns water into food. But it went up into the sky.

Me: That explains the rainbow smoke stream that we saw when we arrived. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

?: J.D. Knudson? THE J.D. Knudson!? The Famous Multi-Billionaire Hero that saved all of Michigan from the ruthless Black Daffodil Gang?

Me: That's right.

Flint: It is such an honor to meet you. I'm Flint Lockwood the local inventor.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Varie: Same here. I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiance.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, J.D.'s adopted younger brother.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Lady Tsunade: I'm Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, the only son of the Loud family.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud, Lincoln's twin sister from a parallel universe.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud, the Rock Star. It's a pleasure to meet you dude.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I'm Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud, Explorer and Adventurer.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud, the Jokester and Comedian.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan is my Girlfriend.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud, the Dark Goth.

Anastasia: I'm Anastasia Nikolaevna Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, Bookworm, Gardener and Psychologist in Training.

Lily: And I'm the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily Loud. I'm 15 Months Old biologically but when I got my powers it made me look like I'm 10-Years-Old.

Flint: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Varie: So you were inventing a machine that can turn Water into Food? That is so cool.

Flint: Yeah but I lost it.

Lucy: Here comes someone.

We saw a girl down in the dumps.

Me: Miss? Are you all right.

?: Yeah I'm fine but my whole career was ruined by some crazy jerk with a homemade rocket!

Varie: That was an accident. Flint Lockwood here is trying to help his town here with a cool machine.

?: That's cool. Sorry I'm Sam Sparks.

Varie: My name is Varie.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Sam: The Famous Multi-Billionaire Hero of Michigan!?

Me: That's right.

Sam: Oh wow! I heard you all defeated the ruthless Black Daffodil Gang! And you all must be Naruto (Naruto nods), Sakura (Sakura Nods), Fu (Fu Nods), Lady Tsunade (Lady Tsunade (Young) Nods), Lincoln & Linka (They Nod), Luna (Luna Nods and gives the Rock On Hand Sign), Gabrielle (Gabrielle Nods), Luan (Luan Nods), Eddy (Eddy Gives her the thumbs up), Lucy (Lucy nods), Anastasia, (Anastasia Nods), Laney (Laney Nods) and Lily (Lily Nods).

Laney: That's right.

Sam: Incredible! I've heard so many good things about all of you.

Varie: It's mutual.

Sam: Flint what is wrong with your feet?

Flint: Spray on Shoes. They uh don't come off.

Me: That's interesting.

Laney: That's really cool. I thought something was happening to you.

Sam: Cool! (Grabs Flint's foot) This could solve the untied shoes epidemic!

Me: Untied Shoes Epidemic?

Laney: It's a slang term for a nasty epidemic of shoelaces that have been coming undone all the time without many people noticing.

Me: Oh man. I hate it when that happens. Good thing I tie my shoes and zip up the shoe.

I have on black combat boots that have a zipper on the shoelaces.

Sam: That's interesting. What are these spray on shoes made of some kind of elastic biopolymer adhesive?

Flint was struck by cupids arrow when he heard her say that.

Flint: Yeah. Exactly.

Me: That's an interesting chemical composition. From the looks of things I can tell that Flint's feet have had those on for a long time.

I pull out a chemical case and pick a chemical.

Me: This should do it. Acetone.

I splash it on Flint's feet and the spray on shoes melted off and Flint's feet were finally free for the first time in 15 years.

Flint: I'm finally rid of those shoes! Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Flint.

Laney: I think I have a replacement pair of shoes in your size Flint.

Laney looked through her backpack and pulled out some shoes that are his size.

Laney: Here you go.

Me: Wait Laney. Let's let him wash his feet off before we put them on.

Laney: Good thinking.

Steve: Steve!

Sam: Is that a monkey thought translator?

Steve: Steve.

Laney: That is really cool.

Steve: Thank you Laney, but I don't like this thing on my head.

Laney: Lets get it off of you then.

Me: Laney has the power to talk to animals.

Sam: That is so cool. Flint did you make that?

Flint: I sure did.

Then we heard something splash into the water.

We saw that it was a pickle slice.

Me: A pickle slice?

Lincoln: Where did that come from?

Something splats me in my right cheek.

I lick it with my tongue.

Me: Mustard?

Suddenly we all looked up and start gasping in sheer astonishment as rainbow storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and it was raining Cheeseburgers.

This was completely unimaginable and I held my hand up and one landed in my hand. I took a bite and it was the best cheeseburger I've ever had.

Me: DELICIOUS!

Varie and everyone got the same reaction.

Flint ate one and he was ecstatic.

Flint: My machine works! IT REALLY WORKS!

Varie: This is absolutely unbelievable!

Lucy: If I had a heart it would be jumping with joy.

Lily: This is so Delicious!

Later at Flint's house we met his dad Tim.

Me: You must be Flint's dad.

Tim: I sure am. The name's Tim. Pleasure to meet you J.D. I've heard so many big things about you.

Me: It's mutual.

In Flint's Laboratory he showed us the machine.

Flint: So here's how it works. Water goes in the top and food comes out the bottom.

Me: Very interesting device.

Flint: Yes it is.

Sam: So when you shot it up into the Stratosphere you figured it would induce a molecular phase change in the vapor from the cumulonimbus layer.

Flint: That's actually a really smart observation.

Me: I agree. Most of the Earth's water vapor and clouds are up in the Stratosphere.

Laney: That's right.

Varie: But for that to work wouldn't it need a huge amount of electrical energy?

Flint: That's right. My house didn't have enough so I had to use the towns electric power plant.

Me: That explains what that rainbow smoke stream was when we got here.

Luna: Yeah.

Flint: The machine uses a principle of Hydro-Genetic Mutation. Water Molecules are bombarded with microwave radiation which mutates their genetic recipe into any kind of food you want.

Me: Wow! That's interesting.

Laney: That is so cool.

Lucy: This is all too complicated for me.

Sam: So Pizza?

Flint: Yes.

Sam: Mashed Potatoes?

Me: Pretty much any kind of food you could think of.

Sam: How about Jell-O?

Flint: Do you like Jell-O?

Sam: I LOVE Jell-O

Flint: I love Jell-O too. Oh, and peanut butter right?

Sam: Oh, no, no, no. I am severely allergic to peanuts.

Laney: I have Epinephrine Shots in my bag for peanut allergies just in case.

Sam: Thanks Laney.

Me: What's the machine called Flint?

Flint: Oh right. It's called the Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super-Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator. Or for short: The FLDSMDFR!

Varie: That's a mouthful name but I like it.

Me: The short name is hard to pronounce. I would've picked a simpler name like the Flint Lockwood Fooderizer.

Flint: That's not a bad idea. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

Lincoln: This is a really interesting device. But can you communicate with the machine to make it rain more food?

Flint: I can't yet.

Later Flint built a radio antenna that will contact the machine.

He typed in a program and it was fully operational.

Me: We have a radio antenna for the machine.

Flint: Yep. What do you guys want for breakfast?

Steve: I would like just fruit.

Laney: What kind of fruit Steve?

Steve: Blackberries.

Laney: Steve wants some Blackberries.

Flint: Good choice.

Sam: How about eggs.

Flint: And toast.

Sam: Orange Juice.

Both Sam and Flint: And Bacon!

Luna: Great minds think alike huh dudes?

Flint: They sure do.

Flint types in some codes and goes and presses a red button that leads to the antenna and it sent a signal to the machine. It activated.

Machine: Bacon.

Water changed into delicious succulent strips of juicy smoked bacon.

The Next Day, it was raining breakfast food.

(Lesley Gore's Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows plays)

We were having a blast catching and eating our favorite breakfast.

The mayor of Swallow Falls came to us and formed a special plan and it was a genius one. Over the next 3 weeks we were making it rain lots of different food and then some. Sam was giving her weather reports and everyone had different requests. The whole town was renamed Chewandswallow and it was no longer a gloomy Sardine town and was now a bustling food utopia. But as it went on we saw that the mayor was a severely overweight and an overzealously gluttonous pig. He tried to manipulate Flint into doing a stupid thing but we stopped him.

The opening of Food Land came and suddenly a storm came in and a tornado made entirely out of Spaghetti touched down.

When it stopped we knew something was seriously up and we found the mayor ordering something majorly big. He pressed the red button and the antenna exploded.

Me: Mayor, what have you done?

Flint: That was the only way to communicate with the machine.

Varie: What did you order?

Mayor: A Vegas-Style All-You-Can-Eat Buffet?

I grab him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

Me: Are you out of your mind!? With an order of that size and magnitude there's no telling what could happen! You probably doomed us all mayor and it's all your fault!

Mayor: You'll never pin it on me!

Me: No, but I can try.

Varie: Flint, you get to work. We're going up to the machine and stop it for good.

Flint: Right.

We go out into the town and the Perfect Food Storm was right over us.

I pull out a radio and contact Lisa.

Me: Lisa! Code Red emergency! Activate defensive measure 081 now!

Lisa: Affirmative!

In Michigan, Lisa activated a force field generator and it covered all of the United States.

A giant watermelon slammed into the old cannery and destroyed it. Giant donuts were rolling down the street and chased some people. A man had a giant macaroni noodle on his head. Huge amounts of giant food were raining like crazy and destroying everything they slammed onto. Everyone was running in sheer panic.

Me: EVERYONE! [Everyone stopped] The Mayor's the one responsible for this whole catastrophe. He put in an order on Flint's machine for a Vegas-Style All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. Because of that the entire planet is now in grave danger and we can't let him get away with this!

Varie: That's right. But we'll worry about it later. We have to evacuate the island.

Lincoln: Yeah. Earl. You tell everyone what to build and more.

Earl: You got it Lincoln. Flint may have made all the food for all of us but it was all made with love. And it was made to order. And now it's time for all of us to pay the bill.

Everyone cheered.

Earl: Lets go build some boats!

Lori arrived in Vanzilla 2.0 in Jet Mode.

Lori: Thought you all could use some help.

Me: Perfect timing Lori.

Flint arrived in his new Flying Car 2 now with wings.

Flint: Here J.D. This flash drive has a kill code.

Me: Perfect. Thank you Flint.

I take the flash drive and put it in my pocket.

Sam: I'm coming with all of you. You're gonna need someone to help you navigate through that storm.

Me: We greatly appreciate it Sam.

Brent: I'm coming too.

Varie: I guess you've now realised the error of your ways huh Brent.

Brent: Yes I have.

Lola: But first put some clothes on!

Brent: Sorry.

Brent put his blue track suit back on.

Luan: Lets go get something to EAT. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, Eddy, Flint, Sam and Brent laughed.

Me: Good one Luan. All right guys. Lets go.

Me, Varie, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lady Tsunade (Young), Lori, Luna, Gabrielle, Luan, Eddy, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Anastasia, and Lily went into Vanzilla 2.0 and Flint, Sam, Brent and Manny got into the Flying Car and we were off.

We flew through some pea soup fog and we broke through it and found that the machine was inside a massive meatball.

The Meatball was as big as a small moon and it was taking in a tremendous amount of water from the atmosphere. It was a horrific and absolutely unbelievable sight.

Me: That is one enormous meatball!

Varie: The Mayor created a terrible monstrosity.

Aylene: His Gluttony has warped his mind completely.

Lisa: Gluttony has now been confirmed to render a persons mind to beyond that of all psychological repair.

Lynn: That is one juicy and delicious looking meatball.

Sam: (On the Radio) I don't think that's just a meatball guys. Take a closer look.

We got closer and saw that the meatball was actually a giant mass of numerous kinds of food.

Carol: It's all lots of giant food put together.

Linka: Unbelievable!

Fu: This is the result of ones own gluttony gone wild.

Ino: No kidding.

Flint: (On the Radio) I can't believe the Mayor.

Me: He will get what's coming to him when we're finished here.

As we got close to the Meateroid, Pizza Slice missiles went after the Flying Car 2.

Sam: Anybody order pizza?

Luan: Not me.

Flint: Hold on!

Flint tried evasive maneuvers

Brent: The Pizza's chasing us!?

Flint: Sentient Food!? That's impossible!

Lisa: Fascinating.

Sam: Unless its molecular structure has been mutated into Superfood!

Me: (On the Radio) That could be right and it's been genetically engineered to protect the machine.

Flint: That's right.

Laney: Look out!

Flint, Sam and Brent screamed.

Me: Fire lasers!

We fired lasers at the pizza and blew them away.

We go to the top of the Meateroid and Flint, Sam, and Brent dove in and I followed them. Lori took the wheel and Manny was piloting the Flying Car.

Flint formed a torch from a marshmallow on a stick and lit it on fire.

We went over a river of Fry Oil and down lots of tunnels until we came across a shaft lined with Peanut Brittle.

Sam: That's peanut brittle.

Me: Yeah. Thank goodness I'm not allergic to peanuts. Flint, you come with me. Sam, Brent you two get out of here. We'll handle the rest from here. I know you and Flint have strong feelings for eachother Sam. But I promise you that we will be okay. You get out of here and hurry.

Me and Flint went down the shaft and we saw the machine and it was the Heart of the Meateroid.

Me: There it is.

Flint hid in a ledge and grabbed a shrimp and a spaghetti noodle and threw it like a graplling hook and tied it to a donut and waited. As the machine puffed up it released a huge blast of food vapor and Flint swung and tied the machine up and I flew up to the machine.

Me: Sorry friend. The kitchen's closed.

I insert the flash drive into the machine and it deactivated. The Meateroid crumbled and I grabbed the machine and we went through the escape exit on the bottom.

Me: Mission Accomplished everyone!

We go through the exit and catch up to everyone as the Meateroid Exploded like the Death Star 2 in "Star Wars VI".

Me: YEE HAW!

We all land back on Swallow Falls and the Food Storm vanished completely.

The entire town was completely destroyed because of a food-alanche from all the food that accumulated in a lake the Mayor built called Lake Leftovers.

Me: Whoa. This whole town is gone. But the good news is that everyone is safe.

Lisa: Indeed.

Everyone in Swallow Falls cheered wildly for us.

We were now heroes and we saved the world from Total Destruction.

Flint: This machine did save my home but our mayor used it for his own greed.

Me: It's not your fault Flint. You saved everyone here and we stopped a madmans plot to destroy the world.

Everyone agreed.

Flint: Thank you everyone. I couldn't have done all of this without all of you.

Me: That's what friends are for Flint. We all help eachother.

Varie: That's right. But you got to admit though. This turned out to be one extremely exciting adventure.

Sam: It sure did.

After we cleaned up Swallow Falls and fixed everything, we put Flint's Machine to good use and built a special control board that will deliver food to anyone that will need it. We built a special delivery system that will take that food to that country. One thing was for sure, World Hunger was now forever gone. The Mayor was arrested and was condemned to the Lake Vostok Triple Supermax Prison for eternity.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter with a Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs theme. I read the book constantly ever since I was in Kindergarten. It was an awesome book. The Movie was just as awesome too. Bill Hader, Ann Ferris, Andy Samberg, Benjamin Bratt and Neil Patrick Harris were awesome in both movies. Mr. T the great wrestler and motivational speaker was great in the first movie. I PITY THE FOOL WHO DOESN'T RESPECT ANOTHER PERSONS AWESOME IMAGINATION! I love his motivational speeches. Terry Crews played Earl in the 2nd movie. He used to play for the St. Louis Rams, the San Diego Chargers, the Washington Redskins and the Philadelphia Eagles before he retired. No offense to you Washington. This was before the Rams and Chargers moved to Los Angeles. I hope they make a 3rd Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs movie. That would be awesome and I hope it's Pickles To Pittsburgh. But we'll have to wait and see. The 2nd movie was a really unusual one but it was awesome. The food became Food Animals and that was really cool. The battle had somewhat of an "Avatar" speech to it and that was cool. The island of Swallow Falls was forever changed in that movie too. It was sweet. No Pun intended. Anyway let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs is owned by Columbia Pictures and Lots of People and is based on the book by Judi Bennett.


	129. Cereal Offender

[Lincoln is eating cereal and watching a commercial for a new one.]

 **Announcer** : "Bored of the same old breakfast?"

 **Lincoln** : [looks down at his cereal] "Yes..."

 **Announcer** : "Then try Zombie Bran! The cereal that turns you into the walking fed!"

[A box of Zombie Bran appears on-screen and the kids in the commercial have turned into zombies from eating it.]

 **Zombie Girl** : [zombie voice] "Braaaaan!"

 **Zombie Boy** : [zombie voice] "Braaaaan! BRAAAAAN!"

 **Lincoln:** [filled with desire] "Must...have...Zombie Bran!"

I slide down and I have someone with me.

Me: Hey Lincoln. I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is my friend Vince. He just moved here to the neighborhood and I'm showing him the ropes.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln. I've heard so many big things about you and your family. My name is Vince Pusateri. I moved here from Missouri.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you Vince.

Me: Vince shares the same likes as your sisters and we have so much in common. Also show him what you can do.

Vince: Sure.

Vince places his hand on the floor and blood red Ruby Crystal Clusters grew out of the floor and became a beautiful crystal formation.

Lincoln: Vince that's amazing!

Me: Vince has Crystal Powers. He can grow any kind of mineral crystal with touch or his thoughts. And he can grow them on any surface or out of the air.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Me: So whats been going on Lincoln?

Lincoln: I just saw this commercial for a new cereal called "Zombie Bran"! And it turns you into the Walking Fed!

Me: It sounds tasty and you want to ask Ms. Rita to get some.

Lincoln: Yep. Lets introduce you to mom and dad Vince.

Vince: Okay.

[In the kitchen, Rita is using a plunger to unclog the sink.]

 **Rita:** "What on Earth is down here?"

 **Lincoln:** "Mom, I'd like you to meet Vince. He just moved here.

Rita: It's a pleasure to meet you Vince. I'm Rita. Welcome to the neighborhood.

(Vince and Rita shake hands)

Vince: Thank you Mrs. Loud. You sure are very pretty.

Rita: (Blushes) Oh why thank you. You can call me Ms. Rita.

Vince: Okay.

Me: Vince has Crystal Powers.

Vince: Yep. Watch.

Vince held out his hand and a beautiful trillion cut Tanzanite gemstone the size of the palm of his hand appeared and it had a blue necklace chain.

Vince: For you.

Rita: This is beautiful! Tanzanite is one of my favorite gems.

Me: He has an amazing power. I think he was exposed to Cosmic Radiation like I was.

Vince: That's right J.D. I got my powers because of that.

Me: I was born 7 years after he was but that is truly amazing.

Rita: That's interesting. Vince how did you know that Tanzanite is one of my favorite gems?

Vince: I have a unique power called Aura Sight. It allows me to analyze what people like and feel through their spiritual aura.

Me: I've heard about that kind of power and that is a very powerful metaphysical ability.

Rita: That is really interesting.

Lincoln: That is so cool. Can we please get Zombie Bran cereal? "[cutely pleading] "Please please please please please please?"

 **Rita:** "Sorry, sweetie. We've got a very tight budget. And by the time I get everything on my grocery list, there's no money leftover for treats."

[The grocery list is shown to be very long.]

Me: Boy that's a long grocery list.

 **Lincoln:** "Hmm..." [gets an idea] "What if I could get everything on here and still have enough money leftover for Zombie Bran?"

Vince: That's a great idea Lincoln.

Me: I agree.

 **Rita:** "You wanna do the shopping for me? I don't know, Lincoln. It's a big responsibility; I'm not sure you can handle it."

 **Lincoln:** "I can, Mom! I promise!

Me: Yeah. And think of what you could do with all that time to yourself.

[Rita suddenly imagines herself at a spa where she has gotten a facial with cucumber slices covering her eyes, getting a massage and a manicure and enjoying a smoothie.]

 **Rita:** "Mmm...ah, yes..."

[She belches upon sipping her smoothie and sighs with relief; end fantasy.]

 **Rita:** "Deal. But just this once, okay?"

 **Lincoln:** "YES!" [acts like a zombie] "Braaaaan...BRAAAAAN!"

[Rita finds the source of the clog in the sink, which is Luan's multiple handkerchief prop.]

 **Rita:** "Oh, so that's it!" [pulls out all the handkerchiefs] "LUAN, NO MORE COMEDY PROPS IN THE SINK!"

* * *

[Lincoln is checking the shopping supplies.]

 **Lincoln:** "Reusable bags, calculator, more reusable bags..."

[Enter Lori]

 **Lori:** "Lincoln! I'm going shopping with you! Bobby literally just got a job as a stock boy."

[Starfire, Terra, Raven, Argent, Riley, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Eddy and the rest of his sisters join in and wanna come along.]

Me: Oh guys, there's someone I want you all to meet. This is my friend Vince and he just moved here.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Don't tell me. (To Lori) You must be Lori.

Lori: That's right.

Me: Lori's the Eldest of the Loud's Siblings and she has awesome Wind Powers.

Vince: I've heard about that.

Me: Show him Lori.

Lori spread her wings and had mini tornadoes in her hands.

Vince: That is so cool!

Vince saw Carol and was instantly smitten by her.

Vince: (Nervously) You must be Carol.

Carol was smitten by him.

Carol: (Nervously) That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Vince.

Vince: Same here.

Me: I can tell that Cupid's Arrow struck and you two have feelings.

Vince: You're right J.D.

Me: Carol is one of the adopted siblings.

Carol: I'll tell you what happened when I can.

Vince: That's all right. You can tell me when you're ready.

Me: Carol has powers as well and she got them from Cosmic Radiation too.

Vince: Awesome! (To Leni) You must be Leni.

Leni: That's right.

Vince: I love your fashion designs. (Pulls out a magazine) I saw them in my favorite clothing magazine called the Fashion Enquirer.

Leni: Thank you. I am totes glad you love them!

Vince: Thank you. (To Luna) You must be Luna.

Luna: That's right dude.

Vince: I love your songs and (British Accent) MICK SWAGGER IS ROCKIN' LOVE!

Luna: (British Accent) RIGHT ON LOVE!

Me: I made a song for Luna for Christmas. I got to perform with Mick in order to make it.

Vince: I've heard about that. That was awesome dude! (To Ember) (Gasp) You're Ember McLain!

Ember: That's right.

Me: Ember was killed in a tragic fire over 40 years ago and she became a Rock & Roll Ghost.

Vince: That's what I heard. I love your song Remember.

Ember: Thanks man. I've been given a 2nd chance thanks to J.D.

Vince: That's awesome!

Me: Luna has Water Powers from The Sirens.

Luna: That's right. Watch.

Luna fires a ball of singing water at a bottle and it envelopes it in a ball of water and it emits a divine song.

Vince: That is so awesome! (To Gabrielle) You must be Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) That's right.

Vince: I've heard alot about your adventures and how you went into the Center of the Earth.

Gabrielle: That's right. It was an amazing adventure.

Vince: I can believe it. That must've been really cool. (To Luan) You must be Luan.

Luan: That's right. I can tell that you've been wanting to MEET me. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Vince, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Carol, Leni and Eddy Laugh and everyone else sighed.

Vince: Luan is so hilarious!

Me: Luan is a comedy genius. She literally can make anyone laugh.

Vince: I can believe it. What do you call a cow with no legs?

Luan: I don't know. What?

Vince: Ground Beef! [Rimshot]

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Ground Beef! That was funny!

Raven: (Laughs) Ground Beef. That was a good one.

Luan: That one had lots of BEEF. [Rimshot] (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Vince, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Carol, Leni, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Leni and Eddy laugh while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Raven: (Laughs) Lots of Beef. I just got it.

Me: Luan always cracks us up. She even has Light powers. It gave her a GLOWING PERSONALITY. [Rimshot]

We all laugh.

Vince: (Laughs) Good one!

Luan: (Laughs) Good One J.D. And yes I have Light powers. Watch.

Luan formed a Blue Bird of Paradise made of pure blue light in her hand. She released it and it became a message that said "Welcome Vince".

Vince: That is so cool!

Luan: Thanks.

Vince: You're welcome. (To Eddy) You must be Eddy.

Eddy: That's right. It's nice to meet you Vince.

Vince and Eddy shake hands and Vince got zapped.

Eddy: I know what buzzes you. (Laughs)

Eddy revealed a joy buzzer on his hand.

Vince: (Laughs) That's a classic!

Me: Luan and Eddy are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. They are known as the king and queen of comedy.

Vince: Oh wow.

Me: Eddy is one of our friends and he and Luan have their own birthday party comedy entertainment business called FUNNY BUSINESS. It's really successful.

Vince: That's so cool. (To Lynn) You must be Lynn.

Lynn: That's right. I'm the sports star of the family.

Vince: I play lots of sports. I play Basketball, Baseball, Football and Wrestling.

Lynn: Sweet! I play lots of sports.

Me: Lynn has lots of energy and strength. She wants to master every sport you can think of. She even has Earth Powers.

Lynn: Yep. Watch.

Lynn caused a wave of lava to hit the fireplace and she lit it.

Vince: That is so awesome!

Me: Whoo! (Sweating) The heat from that was intense.

Lynn: Sorry.

Vince: No kidding. But that was amazing. (To Shannon) You must be Shannon.

Shannon: That's right. I'm a former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Me: Shannon became a member of the Black Daffodil to get revenge on her parents. They were nasty Serial Killers that lived in the Chicago Projects.

Vince: Oh man. That's horrible. I'm sorry that happened to you.

Shannon: It's okay. It's all water under the bridge.

Me: We adopted her after we took down the Black Daffodil Gang.

Lynn: And it was the day I got my powers.

Vince: That is cool! (To Linka) You must be Linka.

Linka: That's right. I'm Lincoln's female counterpart from a parallel universe.

Me: Linka came from a Flipped Gender Universe and she had 11 brothers. They got into a nasty DEFCON 1 fight and threw her into our dimension.

Vince: That's weird but interesting.

Lincoln: Linka is now my Twin Sister in dimensional terms.

Vince: Wow. I was gonna say you two look like identical twins.

Me: That's cool huh? Gabrielle, Lincoln and Linka have Lightning Powers. Show him.

Gabrielle, Lincoln & Linka have lightning arch in their hands

Vince: That is so cool! (To Lucy) You must be Lucy.

Lucy: That's correct.

Me: Lucy is the goth girl of the family. She loves Vampires, bats and darkness. She has her own funeral service called Lucy's Lament. People find her to be spooky. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken J.D. I also like poetry.

Vince: I like writing poems too. I'm a bit of a lover of darkness myself.

Lucy: That's interesting.

Vince: I also heard that you fought the spirit of an insane priest in Chicago.

Lucy: That's correct.

Me: She killed the spirit of Reverend Henry Kane. He was an insane 19th Century Satanic Cult Leader that wanted to destroy the world. He was after a young girl named Carol Anne Freeling and he died and was going to destroy the Afterlife.

Vince: That is pure madness!

Lucy: I used my powers of Darkness and destroyed him. Watch.

Lucy fired a bolt of black lightning at a chair and it exploded into sawdust.

Vince: That is awesome!

Me: Lucy has the power to kill spirits but she told me that it was only if they deserve it.

Vince: Interesting. (to Riley) You must be Riley Anderson.

Riley: Yes I am.

Me: We met Riley in Minnesota when we found out she ran away from San Francisco.

Vince: I've heard about that.

Riley: Yeah but that's behind me now. Also I have plant powers. Watch.

Riley grew a cherry tree outside in the front yard.

Vince: That is so awesome!

Me: Riley got her powers when she watched a fight with Laney and a kid we all despised.

Vince: That's interesting. (To Anastasia) You must be Anastasia.

Anastasia: That's right.

Lori: I helped Anastasia during the February Revolution back in 1917. We both fought against Grigori Rasputin and destroyed him and avenged the Tsarhood.

Vince: That's amazing. But that was back 100 years ago.

Me: Yes it was 100 years ago this year. But we have our own Simulator that takes us to different places across the very fabric of the Space-Time Continuum.

Vince: That is really cool! Also from what I remember the disappearence of Anastasia Nikolaevna was one of the greatest mysteries of the early 20th Century.

Me: Yes. It was.

Vince: Awesome!

Anastasia: I am the Grand Duchess and Daughter of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia and my family was destroyed by Grigori Rasputin.

Vince: That's amazing! I've heard of Rasputin. He was said to have started the Soviet Union back in 1920.

Me: Yes. He was one of the people that helped start it and he also helped Russia go into the age of Communism.

Vince: That's wrong on so many levels.

Lori: I agree. So I adopted Anastasia as my little sister.

Vince: That's very noble Lori. (To Laney) You must be Laney.

Laney: Yes.

Vince: It's a pleasure. I heard you have awesome plant powers.

Laney: I sure do.

Laney grew a bush that grows meat.

Vince: That is awesome!

Me: A bush that can grow meat? That is weird but cool.

Eddy: That is so cool Laney. This also brings back some memories. Back when I lived in Peach Creek, Rolf took my stuff for a fake money tree and I tried to trick him in the same way with something like this.

Laney: That is too coincidental Eddy.

Me: And he didn't fall for it I'll bet.

Eddy. Yep.

Vince: It sounds like it. I also heard that you killed a terroristic kid here.

Laney: Yes I did.

Me: His name was Chandler Henderson. He once went to Royal Woods Elementary and he was a total lunatic. He bullied Laney a while back and Laney stood up to him with some encouragement from Varie and she fought him and won.

Lucy: He also told us that he planned to burn down the whole school and frame J.D. for the crime.

Me: Yeah. He was a terrorist in the making.

Lincoln: He also busted out of an insane asylum in the western side of the state and Laney fought him and she killed him.

Me: Chandler made a deal with the Devil and he sold his soul for the power to destroy Laney. He had this evil amulet and Laney crushed it and killed him.

Vince: That's horrible!

Laney: Yeah. But I'm over it now.

Vince: Laney I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Laney: It's okay Vince. But thank you.

Vince: You're welcome. (To Lana and Lola) You must be the twins Lana & Lola.

Lana: That's right. I'm Lana and I'm the handyman of the family. (Hands Vince a business card) I do toilets, sinks, showers, electrical wiring and automobiles.

Me: When it comes to the houses internal and external plumbing, Lana can fix it. She is the oldest twin and she has a love for animals.

Lana: Yep. Yo Hops, El Diablo! Come on down here!

Hops and El Diablo came down. Hops landed on Lana's hat.

Lana: This is Hops.

Vince: It's nice to meet you Hops.

High Fives Vince with his tongue.

El Diablo slithered down the stairs and wrapped around Vince and nuzzled his left cheek.

Lana: Aww. El Diablo likes you.

Vince: I love snakes. El Diablo is a nice snake.

Lana: Yep. You two go back to my room now okay?

They went back to Lana's room.

Me: Lana also has Ice Powers.

Lana: Yep. Watch.

Lana fires a beam of Ice Lightning and she formed an ice sculpture in the shape of The Burj Khalifa in Dubai.

Vince: That is so awesome! I love that building the Burj Khalifa.

Me: It's the tallest building in the world. 2800 feet high.

Lana: Yep. I'm also a user of Magiswords. Check it out.

Lana spins her bracelet and pulls out a Magisword.

Announcer: CHEESE MAGISWORD!

Lana: What do you think Vince?

Vince: That is so cool!

Me: Magiswords are awesome. There are so many different kinds of Magiswords and they have lots of amazing shapes and powers.

Lana: Check it out. Cheddar!

Lana formed a wedge of Cheddar Cheese in her hand.

Vince: Cheddar Cheese. My favorite.

Lana gives it to Vince.

Vince: Thanks. (Eats the Cheese) Delicious. (To Lola) You must be the princess Lola.

Lola: That's right. I'm the youngest twin. I compete in beauty pageants and I do tea partie's and photoshoots.

Vince: I can tell. From what I've heard you have a lot of talent.

Lola: Yep.

Me: Lola is the Ultimate Beauty Pageant Princess Queen and she is loaded with skill. Lola also has fire powers.

Lola: That's right. Watch.

Lola forms a fireball in her hand and shoots it at the fireplace and lights the ashes in it.

Vince: That is awesome! Lana & Lola the twins of Fire & Ice. That's perfect for you two.

Me: I was thinking exactly the same thing.

Lana: We get that alot around here.

Lola: It's perfect for our personalities.

Me: Just a forewarning Vince, never and I mean EVER call Lola U-G-L-Y. It's taboo for her. She put a kid in the hospital because of it.

Vince: Oh man. I know taboo words.

Lola: Yeah. Thank you for warning him J.D.

Me: You're welcome Lola.

Vince: Thank you for warning me J.D. (To Lisa) You must be Lisa the genius.

Lisa: Correct. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Vince.

Me: Lisa is the scientist of the Loud Siblings. She has a PhD, a Junior Nobel Prize and is a great inventor. She is trying to invent awesome ways to further benefit all of mankind.

Vince: That is awesome. Have you invented cold fusion and warp drive?

Lisa: Affirmative. Cold fusion was technically the easiest thing for me to invent and my prototype warp drive engine is still in the development stages.

Vince: That is cool.

Me: Lisa also has Technokinetic powers. She can create all kinds of machines with the power of her mind.

Lisa: Yes I do. Care for a demonstration?

Vince: Sure.

Lisa gathered some spare junk and turned it into a ray gun.

Lisa: This is a crystal transmorgifying ray. It can turn any object into any mineral or crystal. Just set it to that particular mineral and...

Lisa turned a dial and fired it at a stool and it became a stool made entirely out of pure emerald crystal.

Lisa: Success!

Vince: That is so cool!

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: That was awesome and they do say that Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend. Right Lori?

Lori: True to that.

Vince: I can believe it. (To Lily) And you must be the youngest, Lily.

Lily: That's right. I became a 10-year-old because of the Glowing Water of Coventina.

Vince: That's cool.

Me: Most of the Loud Siblings were given their powers because of deities from myths all over the world.

Vince: That's interesting.

Lily: Yeah. That's what astounded me too. Watch.

Lily fired a ball of glowing blue water and it went into a plant pot and watered the plant.

Vince: That is so cool!

Me: It was a complete surprise for us when Lily became a 10-year-old. Biologically she's 15 months old.

Vince: That's cool and unusual. I have powers too. Watch.

Vince grew a sapphire crystal cluster from the floor and it was sparkling.

Lori: That is amazing!

Lynn: You have Crystal Powers!? That is sweet!

Me: Vince got his power because of Cosmic Radiation as well. But he got his powers 22 years ago.

Vince: Yeah. (To Naruto) You must be the famous Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Vince: Same here.

Naruto: I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. We have a different fightning style than the ninjas of feudal Japan in the 17th Century.

Me: Naruto's my adopted little brother. He has a very dark background. But the shinobi lifestyle the Leaf uses a powerful energy called Chakra and it's what they use in their techniques. Watch.

I stand in position and form a sword made of pure lightning that was chirping.

Me: LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI LONGSWORD! What do you think?

Vince: That is awesome!

Lincoln: Me, Linka, and Laney are shinobi too Vince.

Vince: That is cool. (To Sakura) You must be Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Vince.

Vince: Same here. You're hair is very pretty and it goes perfect with your namesake: Cherry Blossom.

Sakura: Thank you Vince.

Vince: You're welcome: (To Fu) You must be Fu.

Fu: That's right. I don't have a last name. It's a pleasure to meet you Vince.

Vince: Same here. (Sees Starfire, Raven, Terra and Argent) No way! Starfire, Raven, Terra and Argent!? Awesome! You're some of my favorite superheroes.

Starfire: I'm glad we have a fan.

Raven: It's a pleasure to meet you Vince. That joke was a funny one.

Luan: Raven likes our jokes.

Vince: I can believe it.

Terra: It's a pleasure to meet you Vince. I can tell we're gonna be really good friends.

Argent: Same here.

Vince: I can tell.

 **Lincoln:** "Anyway. Sorry, guys. I'm a man on a mission and you'll just get in my way."

Laney: I'll help you shop Lincoln.

 **Lynn:** "Yeah. Us too!"

[The others agree with Lynn; Lincoln takes a look at the long list.]

 **Lincoln:** "Okay, fine. I guess I could use a little help."

 **Sisters:** "YAY!"

[The Loud's arrive at Super Mart.]

 **Rita:** "Alright, Lincoln. Here's the list, and here's exactly $500." [gives him the list and money; excited] "I'll be back in an hour! I'm off to get my first pedicure in 17 years!"

Me: Bye Ms. Rita.

[Lincoln enters the store, and there's a sign promoting Zombie Bran.]

 **Lincoln:** "You will be mine." [his sisters enter] "Ready, guys?"

[Enter the manager]

 **Manager:** "Whoa, whoa! What do you hooligans think you're doing?"

 **Lincoln:** "We're shopping for our mom, sir."

I start looking at the manager and I see something familiar about him.

Me: (In my head) I've seen this guy before. But where?

 **Lori:** [notices Bobby and gasps] "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

[Bobby is stocking paper towel rolls.]

 **Bobby:** "Babe!"

[They hug]

Laney: I don't believe this, he works here now?

 **Lori:** "I love a man in uniform!"

 **Bobby:** "It's okay, boss. I know them."

 **Manager:** [hostilely] "Very reassuring, Boo-Boo Bear. [checks their list] "Huh... **eggs, milk**...okay, okay. Looks legit." [threateningly] "But any monkey business, and you're all out on your keisters!" [leaves]

I glare at him.

Me: Bobby amigo!

Bobby: J.D. compadre! What's up man?

Me: We're here to shop for the family.

Bobby: Cool man. Well I have to get back to work.

Me: Okay. Oh! Bobby this is my new friend Vince. He just moved here. Vince this is Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby.

Bobby: Pleasure to meet you too amigo. Welcome to Royal Woods.

Vince: Thank you.

 **Lincoln:** "Alright, guys, you heard him! You all have to be on your best behavior! Now, if we each take a section of Mom's list-"

[The girls run over him and go off into different sections of the store.]

 **Lincoln:** "I should have known...I've been played..."

Laney: Don't worry Lincoln, I'll keep them under control. You just complete that list.

Lincoln: I can always count on you Laney. [Laney runs after her sisters]

* * *

[The list reads for eggs that are not cracked, milk that's not spoiled, instant noodles, onions and potatoes.]

 **Lincoln:** "I've got $500. I just need a way to save $4." [finds a dented can of tomato sauce.] "Ooh! 10 cents off the dented one! A couple more savings like this and I'll have enough for my Zombie Bran!"

[Lynn is speeding on a shopping cart.]

 **Lynn:** "YIPPEE-KI-YEE, MARKET SHOPPERS! YAYAYAYAYAYA-WOO!" [runs into and picks up Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** "Lynn!" [Looks at Laney from inside the cart] Laney! I thought you were watching over our sisters!

Laney: Uhh... minor setback?

Lincoln: [notices the manager polishing a chicken rotisserie and gasps.] "Eject! EJECT!"

[The cart goes wheeling by and the manager goes after it; Lynn has landed in the marshmallow bin.]

 **Lynn:** "Ah, nice! Ha ha! Soft landing."

[Lincoln has landed in the pineapple box.]

 **Lincoln:** "Ugh. Maybe for you."

[A kid who looks eerily identical to Lincoln with bleach blonde hair, an orange shirt, blue jeans and a white beanie notices him and laughs at his painful landing.]

Laney: (In her head) Is it my imagination or does that kid look a lot like Lincoln?

Me: (To the kid) What are you laughing at?

[The kid ran and Me, Vince, Laney and Lincoln continue shopping]

Laney: Maybe it's safer if I just help you with your shopping. We'll keep down our crazy sisters that way.

 **Lincoln:** Good idea Laney. [finds out he still has a pineapple on the seat of his pants and pulls it out, leaving some painful aftershocks.] "YEOWCH!" [tosses pineapple away and checks the list.] "Okay. Where were we? Milk." [In the dairy section, Luan is juggling eggs.]

 **Luan:** "Step right up, folks, to see some eggs-cellent juggling!" [laughs] "Get it?"

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Vince: That's something made EGG-citing! [Rimshot]

Luan: (Laughs) Good one. [drops the eggs on a passing customer.] "Whoops! Oh, looks like the yolk's on you! [laughs again]

Me: Sorry sir. (Snaps fingers and the eggs are all fixed)

Customer: Hey that was cool. Thanks kid.

Me: You're welcome.

Vince: I didn't know you could do stuff like that with just a snap of your fingers.

Me: Cosmic Radiation gave me omnipotent powers. It's effects are completely unpredictable.

Vince: I can believe it.

 **Lincoln:** "Luan! Cut it out!" [we notice the manager checking inventory.] [Now Luan is balancing eggs on her head.]

 **Luan:** "Whoa! How's this for a balanced breakfast?" [laughs some more]

Me: (Laughs) That is part of balanced breakfast. No Yolks about it. [Rimshot]

Luan: (Laughs) Good one.

[Lincoln grabs her and the manager slips on the egg yolks and lands on the pineapple Lincoln disposed of.]

 **Manager:** "YEOWCH! WHO DID THIS?!" [looks around] "We've got a hooligan in our midst... and they will pay with their lives. (Shows a gun in his pants pocket)"

I suddenly remember who the manager was.

Me: (Gasp) Oh no. This store is in grave danger.

Vince: Why do you say that?

Me: That manager right there. He's known as the Holligan Killer. He's wanted by the FBI as one of the most notorious serial killers in the country. He's wanted in connection with the murders of 40 people in 5 states.

Lincoln: Are you serious J.D.?

Me: I sure am.

I pull out an FBI wanted poster and show it Lincoln, Luan, Laney and Vince.

Me: His name is Cain Torres. He's an escaped prisoner that broke out of San Quentin Prison in California. He was convicted of 20 previous murders and was on Death Row.

Lincoln: That's crazy!

Luan: So we've got an escaped Death Row Inmate in the store?

?: That's right.

We see a man dressed in a trench coat and a fedora hat.

Me: And you are?

?: My name is Abel Torres and Cain Torres is my brother.

Me: Cain and Abel Torres? This is like something out of the Bible.

Vince: It feels that way huh? Abel, why is your brother killing so many people?

Abel: Jealousy. I became a famous author. He wanted to become a chef but failed. So he became a serial killer to make our family suffer.

Laney: That's terrible. We have to stop him.

Me: And we will. Vince, you call the police. We'll evacuate the store.

Vince: You got it. (Gets his cell phone)

Me: Lincoln you get everyone and tell them what's going on.

Lincoln: Right.

Me, Laney and Abel run to a checkout clerk.

Me: Miss you have to evacuate the store immediately. We have an escaped Death Row Inmate here posing as the manager. Look.

I show her the wanted poster and she gasped and sounded the alarm.

Clerk: (On the P.A.) ATTENTION SHOPPERS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION HERE! EVACUATE THE STORE IMMEDIATELY!

We regrouped.

Me: All right everyone we've got a fight on our hands. Lets get him.

Cain: Come on out you holligan! So I can kill you.

Me: How about you die first Cain!?

Cain: J.D. Knudson. So you figured me out.

Me: Yes I did and we're gonna stop you.

Abel came out.

Cain: Abel?

Abel: Yes Cain. You have to go back to prison so you can face justice here and with God.

Cain: Never! You ruined everything for me Abel! It's because of you that I failed to become a chef and I became a serial killer! I HATE YOU ALL MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!

My aura flared up to such an extreme intensity.

Me: It's over Cain.

I get on one knee and prayed to God in Hebrew.

אלוהים אדירים, יש לנו אדם שברח בשם קין טורס והוא הרג ארבעים אנשים. אנחנו הולכים לעצור אותו ואתה יכול בבקשה לסמן אותו עם סימן זהה שנתת קין בספר שלך טוב? זה להראות שהוא ננטש לנצח.

Translation: Dear God, we have a man that escaped named Cain Torres and he killed forty people. We are going to stop him and can you please mark him with the same mark you gave Cain in your good book? It's to show that he is forever forsaken.

Cain suddenly got struck by lightning and he got up and he had a red mark emblazened in the middle of his forehead. It was in the shape of a tree.

Me: So that's the infamous Mark of Cain. It's fitting for you Cain Torres.

Vince: He's now forever forsaken.

Lincoln: And the only place for him is the Netherworld.

Laney: Yep.

Me: This mark is your curse Cain. Just like in the Bible, you can't be killed and whoever does so shall invoke the Wrath of God 7-fold.

Lori: If I were you I would turn yourself in.

Cain: Never! I will kill you all!

I punched him in the face and knocked the gun he had out of his hand and grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it electrocuted him.

But he was far from done and Laney wrapped him in plant vines and slammed him through the floor.

Cain got up and he was enraged. He put on some knuckledusters and I did the same and I punched him in the stomach. I have them on both my hands and Cain has the same. We let loose a flurry of ferocious fisticuffs and sparks were flying all over the store and setting everything on fire. Explosions blasted through the ceiling and parts of the roof collapsed. Lola fired a ball of fire and burning Cain's leg. Gabrielle fired a bolt of lightning and electrocuted him. Explosions rang out and destroyed everything in their path and fire broke out everywhere.

Laney: This whole place is gonna blow! Lets grab Cain and get out of here!

Me: Right!

Laney wrapped him in bramble vines and we all ran and got out of the store just in time as the whole store exploded into a raging fireball.

KRABBOOMM!

Me: Whoa! That was a close one.

Vince: Whoo yeah! That was an awesome blast!

Lori: You said it.

The Police cars were there and they arrested Cain without incident.

Me: You're gonna pay for your crimes Cain.

Cain: I HATE YOU J.D.!

Me: Eat my shorts and drop dead!

Vince: Yeah! Remember this: No matter what you do for your last few days of life you'll always be garbage!

Me: Well said Vince. (To the officers) Get him outta here.

They took him away.

Officer Paul: Nice work J.D. We've been after Cain for 10 years.

Me: I can't believe he was able to elude you all for so long. He should be executed immediately after he gets back to California.

Officer Paul: You're right about that.

?: J.D. Knudson?

Me: Yes.

?: Agent Waco, FBI. Great job in catching Cain for us. He's the 584th fugitive on the FBI's top ten Most Wanted Fugitives list.

Me: Glad to help out.

Later we went to a different supermarket and got all of our groceries. Turns out Cain had a bounty of $50 Million on his head and it was given to the Loud Family.

We pick out lots of groceries and more.

Me: So Vince what did you think of all this?

Vince: It was awesome dude! I have a feeling we're gonna be awesome friends and partners.

Lincoln: That's great!

Vince: I'm also planning on taking Carol on a date.

Me: I had a feeling you were.

Back at the Loud House, Carol was coming down dressed in a beautiful purple dress and she had beautiful jewelry on.

Vince: Carol you look amazing.

Carol: Thank you Vince.

Me: Have a fun time you two.

2 Hours later Vince and Carol came back.

Carol: I had a really awesome time with you Vince. You are a very sweet man.

Vince: Thanks Carol. You're sweet and beautiful. You also can dance really well.

Carol: Thank you.

Me: How did it go you two?

Vince: It was awesome. Carol and me are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Me: Way to go guys!

Lori: I'm so happy for you Carol.

Carol: Thanks Lori.

Vince: I've got to get home. See you on our next adventure J.D.

Me: Will do partner.

Vince went home and we all turned in for the night. Cain Torres death sentence was commuted to 40 Life Sentences With No Hope for Parole. He was transfered to the Lake Vostok Triple Supermax Prison where he now works in making doilies. He was forever cursed by me with a fate worse than death: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth. This curse will be with him until his 40 Life terms are done.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction complete.

I asked VinJedi1995 if he wanted to be part of my stories and he said yes. I am so glad he's in my stories and it's gonna be awesome. Welcome aboard my man. Also I did not like that manager and I decided to add an FBI style flare to the episode. Anyway let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	130. Lucy's Quest

Lucy was at the dump in New York City. She walked over the garbage piles and more. She then heard what sounded like someone snoring. And she found a puddle of sludge bubbling.

Lucy: Ickis? Is that you?

A mass came up and it was Ickis.

Ickis: Lucy? What are you doing here?

Lucy: I sensed that something is about to go down here in the next few minutes.

Oblina came.

Oblina: Ickis what are you doing out here?

Ickis: I was getting my ugly sleep.

Oblina: Hey Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Oblina. I sensed that something is going down here.

Suddenly a Solar Eclipse began.

Lucy: Gasp! It's a Solar Eclipse.

The Gromble, Krumm and some monsters came out.

Oblina: Is this the end of the world?

Gromble: No, it's a sign. A message to the Monster World. Follow me.

The Gromble too them to a poster and he pulled it off and unlocked a door and opened it.

Gromble: The time has come for a young monster to enter this passageway and journey in search of the Ancient Garbage Cans.

All but Lucy: The Holy Pail.

Lucy: What's the Holy Pail?

Oblina: It's said to be a magical artifact that can grant any monster the power to instill traumatizing fear into any human they come across.

Lucy: Sounds like a very powerful item.

Gromble: It is.

Oblina: I guess it should be me who should go after all I have the best overall grade average. Mm-hmm.

Gromble: In this case and in this case only your performance in class is not important. We must wait for a sign to see who is chosen the Golden Monster.

Oblina: Well it should be based on grades.

Krumm: Yeah base it on grades. I don't want to go. Sounds like too much work.

Ickis: Work? (Laughs) What is it with you guys? This isn't work. It is adventure. Why if I was chosen, I'd march Boldly into the unknown, face every danger and be back with the Holy Pail before dinner.

Lucy: I may be the goddess of horror to the Monster World but Adventure is also my strongest suit.

A paint can levitates and it floats above Lucy.

Ickis: Would you look at that. What is making it do that?

Gromble: (Gasp) That's the sign!

Ickis: (Points to the can) That?

Gromble: No. (Paint pours onto Lucy) That.

Lucy was standing next to a river of sludge.

Gromble: In this crate Lucy is everything you shall need for a successful journey. The Monster Manual refers to this as the "Box of Really Useful Stuff". Snorch?

Snorch grumbles and dumps the stuff out.

Gromble: First a ball of string. Then of course a trash can lid, another trash can lid. Something that goes sproing and of course the sort of human thi... Oh just take it.

Lucy: A ball of string, 2 trash can lids, an exercise spring and a window shade. I have a feeling I know that this stuff will come in handy.

Lucy got in the crate and she had a backpack on.

Krumm: Good luck Lucy.

Gromble: Now legend says you must pass through the Sludge Cascade to Pick-A-Door Cave and beyond. And I can tell you this. Tread lightly through Belchsplat Caverns and be careful Lucy. The Wall Warriors are more dangerous than they look. Go to the top of the heap. That's where you'll find the Holy Pail.

Lucy: I will be back Gromble. I have a feeling that there is a Holy Pail.

The crate went down the river and she went over some sludge rapids and she arrived at the Sludge Cascade.

Lucy: The Sludge Cascade. Gross.

Lucy spread her wings and covered herself as she went ashore.

She found herself at Pick-A-Door Cave. It was a bunch of broken airplane bodies connected together to form an endless hall of doors.

Lucy: So this is Pick-A-Door Cave. You can get lost very easily in here. But lets see here.

Lucy takes out the ball of string and rolls it on the ground and it goes through the doors and leads Lucy to the right passage. She found herself in Belchsplat Caverns. It was a cave filled with volcano-like chimneys.

Lucy: So this is Belchsplat Caverns. I wonder why they call it that.

A chimney erupted and it made a belch and glowing red slime came out and it landed by Lucy with a big splat.

Lucy: Now I see why it's called that.

A malevolent Laugh was heard and she heard it coming from an evil-looking temple.

Lucy: Guess that's where I have to go.

Lucy spread her wings and flew to the temple and got into a minecart. She went down a track and she saw warriors on the walls of the mine tunnel.

Lucy: These must be the Wall Warriors.

Spears hit the cart and more spears came and Lucy grabbed them. She arrived at a ladder and climbed it and she arrived at the Ancient Garbage Cans.

Lucy: These must be the Ancient Garbage Cans. Incredible.

She made the spears from the Wall Warriors normal size Spears and she climbed up to the top of the heap and she found an old monster meditating.

Old Monster: I hate this thing. Has it been 400 years already? Time flies when you're bored out of your skull huh? (Gets up and is stiff) Oh wow! Ouch. I got to remember to move around at least every 100 years or so.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Loud and I've come for the Holy Pail and I know you have it.

Old Monster: You're right. I do have it. Follow me.

Lucy was lead to a special vault and the monster pulled out a golden bucket that had the M of the Monster World on it.

Old Monster: Here it is.

Lucy took it.

Lucy: Thank you. Now I can head back to the Academy.

Lucy put the Pail in her backpack and went back.

Old Monster: That's quite a journey up here huh? Here Lucy for your trouble. (Hands her his toothpick) Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Lucy: Thank you.

Lucy takes the toothpick and heads back.

She arrived back at the classroom 45 minutes later.

Krumm: Lucy! You're back!

Lucy: Yes. And I've returned victorious.

She pulls out the pail and everyone gasped. The Gromble was flabbergasted.

Gromble: It... It's Real? (Faints)

Everyone cheered and went to Lucy.

Oblina: So what was it like Lucy?

Lucy: It was an amazing adventure. My little sister Lana would've liked this. I used my wings to cover myself from the Sludge Cascade, I went through Pick-A-Door Cave, I flew over Belchsplat Cavern and I protected myself from the Wall Warriors. I made it to the top of the heap in the Ancient Garbage Cans. I met an old Monster and he actually had the Holy Pail in a vault. All it took was a little persuasion.

Krumm: That's incredible!

Ickis: You've become even more of a legend in the Monster World.

Krumm: So what are you gonna do with the pail?

Lucy: Take it home and put it on display in my crypt room.

Oblina: It is your choice Lucy.

Gromble: (Groans) What a dream. I could've sworn that Lucy found the Holy Pail.

Lucy: That was no dream Gromble. I did find it.

Gromble: That's amazing Lucy. Congratulations. You have succeeded where so many monsters have failed.

Lucy: Thank you.

Ickis: It's true your Grombleship. Lucy braved everything and successfully found it.

Krumm: She met an old monster in the Ancient Garbage Cans and persuaded him to give it to her.

Gromble: I'm so proud Lucy.

Lucy: Thank you. Now I have to head home and tell everyone about my adventure.

Gromble: See you later Lucy. Now everyone, BACK TO WORK!

Lucy got back home and took a bath and told us about her adventure.

Lucy: And then I brought the Pail back and was made a bigger legend.

Lana: Wow Lucy that was incredible! Trekking through a garbage dump like that must've been tough.

Lola: That is really gross!

Lucy: Yes I know. But it was considered a quest I will never forget.

Me: I can believe it. That must've been a great adventure. Albeit a disgusting one.

Lucy: Yes. It was.

Laney: I'm glad I didn't come with.

Lucy: You probably wouldn't like it Laney.

Lynn: I'm glad you had a great adventure Luce.

Lucy: Thanks Lynn.

Lucy had an awesome adventure in the monster world and we have a feeling that there are more adventures in the Monster World.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I based this chapter off of AAAHH! Real Monsters episode "The Quest For The Holy Pail". That's one of my favorite episodes in the show. At the end Ickis didn't get the pail because the Old Monster was hiding it and he was that gullible to believe it. So I did a twist to the episode and made it where Lucy succeeded. Belchsplat Caverns was funny. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	131. How Do You Kill A Toon?

Me, Varie, Vince, Lincoln, Laney and Woody were in the Simulator.

Aylene, Carol, Eddy, Luan, Lori, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the ACME Factory.

Me: We're in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit".

Vince: This is one of my Childhood Movies.

Laney: Oh wow.

Woody: I know this movie all too well.

Lincoln: So do I.

We hear some clattering and we peer over a pile of junk and find a fight going on. Detective Valient was fighting Judge Doom.

Me: Looks like we got here just in time.

Varie: Yeah we sure did.

Woody: Lets help him out!

Me: Come on!

We ran to them and I kick Doom in the face and he went crashing into a wall.

Laney: Guys we've got big problems! Look!

We saw a massive vehicle with a huge tank filled with the Dip (Turpentine, Acetone, Benzene). The vehicle was called the Dipmobile and Judge Doom was gonna destroy all of Toontown.

Me: We have to stop that thing.

Doom: You'll have to get passed me first!

Vince: I'll hold him off. You guys go for it.

Me: Be careful Vince.

Me, Varie, Valient, Lincoln, Laney and Woody went to the Dipmobile and Vince formed a sword of diamond in his hand and he and Doom engaged in a powerful swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere as they clashed and as we were about to get near the Dipmobile, a spark from Vince and Doom's fight went into the tank full of the Dip and ignited it and a huge massive fiery explosion blew apart the whole ACME factory with the power of 40 tons of Nitroglycerin.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Flaming debris rained down on the city and a powerful shockwave from the explosion leveled 25 city blocks. When the smoke cleared I had us protected in a force field.

Me: Is everyone all right?

Valient: Yeah. We're all okay.

Varie: What an explosion!

Vince: Unbelievable.

Valient: I had no idea that the Dip was explosive.

Me: It's very flammable. Turpentine, Acetone and Benzene can explode. All it takes is just one little spark.

Roger Rabbit: Jeepers! No kidding!

Jessica: I'm glad we're okay.

Lincoln: Hey look.

Lincoln pointed to something and we saw Toontown.

Laney: Wow! So that is Toontown.

Valient: Yeah. It's beautiful isn't it?

Varie: It sure is.

Vince: Hey guys look at Doom.

We see that Judge Doom is a black human cinder.

Me: Hes been incinerated. That explosion destroyed everything.

The hard ashes flaked away and he revealed his true form. He was really BARON VON ROTTEN - THE MEANEST AND MOST, RUTHLESS, MALEVOLENT, PSYCHOPATHIC, DIABOLICAL, HOMICIDAL MANIAC TOON EVER KNOWN!

Me: Baron Von Rotten!

Vince: I remember you!

Lincoln: I've heard of this freak!

Woody: Yeah. He is the most evil toon of all time and is said to be the ultimate embodiment of the Ultimate Homicidal Maniac!

Valient was scared.

Von Rotten: (To Eddie) Remember me Eddie? When I killed your brother I talked (Screeching Voice) JUST... LIKE... THIIIIIIIISSSSS!

His eyes became razor sharp daggers that glared at us with such extreme hatred, fury and madness that it was unbelievable!

Me: Now that's what I call glaring daggers. Lets get him team!

Vince: Yeah!

I go Super Angel and we dashed at him. I punched Von Rotten in the face and sent him flying. Vince teleported and kicked him high into the sky.

But he rebounded and he went at me and he kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach with devastating force and I belched out a huge amount of blood. I got back at him and engaged him in an extremely savage, ferocious and brutal fight.

Von Rotten formed his hand into an anvil and he punched me in the face with incredible force and sent me flying and I crashed into a fire hydrant and broke it open. Water sprayed everywhere. He then formed his hand into a spinning sawblade and grew it to the size of a car. It was extremely sharp and he slashed at me and I dodged by rolling over and I unsheathed my sword and clashed it with his blade and numerous sparks flew everywhere. He pulled back and slashed my face over my left eye.

Vince: J.D.'s getting hurt real bad. We have to help him!

Lincoln: Yeah but what can we do?

Laney spots a barrel of Dip untouched by the explosion.

Laney: I've got an idea!

They go to the barrel.

Laney: Open this up for me Vince.

Vince: Okay.

Vince did so.

Laney: Lincoln you got your squirt gun?

Lincoln: Sure do. I think I see what you're going to do Laney.

Lincoln handed her his squirt gun and Laney filled up the tank with Dip. She dashed and pumped the gun.

Laney: Von Rotten! Have a drink!

Laney fired the Dip right into his face and it burned him like acid.

Me: Good shot Laney.

I punch him in the face and kick him in the crotch and kicked him in the stomach as well as punched him in the mouth.

Vince: Varie give me a hand here.

Varie: Okay.

Vince and Varie picked up the barrel of dip and carried it.

Lincoln: Laney hold him down with your plants.

Laney: Got it.

Laney grew spiked vines out of the ground and they tied up his arms and legs like in the Rack.

Vince and Varie got behind him.

Vince: Have a nice Dip!

They Dunked him like in a football game and he was burning and in so much excruciating pain.

Von Rotten: OH NO! (SHRIEKING) I'M MEELLLTTING! (SHRIEKING) I'M MELTING! MELTING!

He quickly became nothing more than a puddle of pure ink.

Vince carried me on his shoulder.

Vince: Boy he sure did a number on you J.D.

Me: Yeah he did.

Lincoln: Jeez J.D.! You look like you've been through a meat grinder.

Varie: No kidding.

Me: Yeah. (I see that Vince got cut too) He got you in the arm Vince.

Vince: Oh that's nothing. Watch.

Vince's wounds healed in seconds.

Me: Accelerated healing factor.

Vince: Yeah. But J.D. you were awesome.

Me: Thanks man.

My wounds healed just as fast without me even knowing it. But everyone saw it.

Lincoln: (Gasp) J.D. your wounds healed instantly!

I look at my body.

Me: You're right Lincoln. (To Vince) I guess when I saw you heal your wound with your accelerated healing I somehow acquired it myself.

Vince: That could very well be the reason.

Me: Well nonetheless Baron Von Rotten got what was coming to him.

Laney: Yes he did.

Me: That was very clever with the Dip guys. Well done.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

The police cars arrived and they all saw the destruction.

Eddie, Lt. Saltino, Dolores, Roger and Jessica Rabbit and Benny the gab saw the mess.

Dolores: What happened here?

Me: We fought Judge Doom and he was really a diabolical toon named Baron Von Rotten. He was going to destroy all of Toontown and build a highway. What a stupid idea.

Valient: Yeah. And this is the rope from the safe that was dropped on Acme.

Lt. Saltino: Judge Doom killed Marvin Acme.

Valient: And R.K. Maroon and my brother.

Lt. Saltino: Geez. That's what I call one seriously disturbed toon.

Vince: Homicidal is more like it.

Me: Lets burn his ink. Stand back.

I fired a fireball at the ink and Dip and ignited it.

Laney: Good riddence to a very bad toon.

Lincoln: You said it Laney.

Varie: I hope we never see Baron Von Rotten's ugly face ever again.

Vince: I agree.

Me: We fought him and he destroyed much of the city in the process. Look at all the destruction.

Valient: I can't believe that he would cause so much damage.

Me: No kidding. But he got what he deserved.

Lincoln: Yep.

Vince: Lets go home.

The exercise was over and we got out of the Simulator.

Carol: Vince you were incredible!

Vince and Carol hugged.

Vince: I know. But I'm not one to gloat.

Luan: You sure showed that freaky toon what for. He sure got DIPPED. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, Vince, Lincoln, Laney, Woody, Eddy, Bobby, Carol, Aylene, Lori, Lisa and Ronnie Anne laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one.

Woody: That was a funny one.

Laney: Nonetheless we got to go in one of Vince's favorite movies. It was awesome.

Vince: It sure was. We should do this more often.

Me: It's an adventure worth remembering on a grand scale.

Woody: You said it. (Does his trademark laugh)

Laney: I agree. (Winks at the screen)

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

VinJedi1995 requested that I do a Who Framed Roger Rabbit crossover episode. This is one of my favorite childhood movies. Bob Hoskins was awesome in this movie. I loved all the movies he starred in. Hook, Balto, Super Mario Bros. and more. Those were my all time favorites with Bob Hoskins. You will never be forgotten Bob. You will always be remembered in our hearts, our memories and in spirit.

RIP Bob Hoskins - 1942 to 2014.

Who Framed Roger Rabbit was Mel Blanc's final role before he died in 1989. I love all his voices in cartoons that he did. I imitate most of his voices almost perfectly. I even imitate some other cartoon voices perfectly too. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Who Framed Roger Rabbit is owned by Touchstone Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Robert Zemeckis.


	132. Patching Things Up

**Lola:** "Okay, tea set, glitter spray, and backup hair clips. As it says in the brochure, Bluebell Scouts have to be prepared for anything."

 **Lana:** "Yep. That's why I packed my toolbox, bug spray and backup roll of TP."

 **Lola:** "I can't believe we're gonna be Bluebells!"

 **Lola & Lana:** "Together! EEEEE!"

Varie: I'm so excited for you two.

Lana: Thanks Varie.

Varie: Did you girls know the Scoutmaster at Camp Bluebell is my mother?

Lola: (Shocked) She's your mom!?

Varie: Not by blood. She adopted me 7 years ago. I've been very close to her. [Pulls out a photo of her when she was 8 and the Bluebell Scoutmaster hugging and smiling] She is a wonderful parent.

 **Lola:** "I believe it Varie. But we can't get ahead of ourselves. We gotta pass the tryouts first. Which is why I'm giving you my lucky princess wand." _[holds up said wand]_

 **Lana:** "Aww, thanks sis." _[takes the wand]_ And I'm giving you my lucky plunger." _[holds up said plunger as a foghorn sounds and gives it to Lola]_ "Oh,don't worry, I only use this one for sinks."

Just then Carol and Laney entered Lola's room wearing official Bluebell Scout Uniforms. As you can see, Carol is a Master Bluebell and Laney is an Intermediate Bluebell and they were so excited to see two of their sisters become scouts too.

Laney: Are you girls ready to join the Bluebell Scouts?

Lola & Lana: Yes Ma'am!

Carol: I'm so excited for the both of you.

Laney: Yeah. Me too. It's gonna be so great having you guys join the ranks of us Bluebells. When I was younger, I enrolled in camp and I worked my way up to getting every badge they had. [Shows Lola and Lana her sash that was full of badges] The Mountain Climbing Badge, the bird calling badge, the arts and crafts badge...

Lana: [Points at a red badge with spots on it] Ooh! Is that your bug catching badge?

Laney: No that's just a ladybug.

Varie: Allow me. [Takes the Ladybug and Carol opens the window and releases it] There you go little guy.

Carol: You're so gentle Varie.

Varie: I have to be.

Lola: Oh, That sash is gonna look so good on me!

Carol: Well Ladies, lets hop to it!

 _[Carol, Varie, Laney, Lola and Lana get out from the room, but Me, Vince, Lincoln and Clyde are in their way]_

 **Lincoln:** "Are we doing this, ladies?"

 **Lola & Lana:** "We?"

 **Laney:** "Um, Bluebell Scouts are for girls only."

Me: Good luck Lola, Lana.

Lola & Lana: Thanks J.D.

Me: My grandfather on my dads side of the family was in the scouts. He was one away from Eagle Scout.

Vince: That's really cool J.D.

Laney: That sure is.

Carol: This is gonna be really cool for them.

 **Lincoln:** "I know. But can't a guy just want to support his sisters and cheer them on at tryouts?"

 **Clyde:** "I thought we were going for the cookies."

 **Lincoln:** _[shuts Clyde's mouth]_ "What Clyde means to say is, support, number one. But if we do happen to come across some of those world-famous Bluebell Scout cookies..."

 **Clyde:** "The ones with crisp vanilla wafers, chocolate drizzle and toasted coconut crunchies..."

 _[The boys start drooling like waterfalls]_

 _Me: They really love those Bluebell Scout Cookies._

 _Varie: I can tell._

 **Lola & Lana:** "A Bluebell is always prepared!" _[they take their umbrellas and duck under the drool-falls and Carol and Laney putt on galoshes so their feet won't get wet and Varie floated above them]_

* * *

 _[Camp Bluebell]_

 _Varie, Carol, Laney, Lola & Lana arrive and they we're ready._

 _Scout Leader: Well look who's here. Varie._

 _Varie: Hey mom._

 _They hug and were reunited for the first time in 7 years._

 _Scout Leader: It is so good to see you._

Varie: Me too mom. These are my friends Carol, Laney and Lola & Lana Loud. Lana & Lola want to become Bluebells too.

Scout Leader: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lana: Same here.

Lola: (Eagerly) I can't wait to be a Bluebell.

Varie: Shall we get started Mom?

 **Scout Leader:** "We shall. Who's ready to become a Bluebell?! Now if you wanna wear the periwinkle sash, you'll need to earn five different patches today."

 **Lola:** "Only five? Oh, we got this!"

 _[Lola and Lana bump fists]_

Scout Leader: Now, before we begin we have an expert and a master in our midsts. From North Hazeltucky Bluebell Camp, say hello to Laney Loud. And we have a master too. Say hello to Carol Pingrey.

Varie: Mom, Carol had a situation happen to her a while ago. She's now Carol Loud. She doesn't like to talk about it.

Scout Leader: Oh no. I'm so sorry Carol.

Carol: It's okay. I've moved on and I've forgiven my real parents.

Scout Leader: That's wonderful. Now Varie, Carol and Laney are gonna be helping me with getting your badges.

Laney: Thank you. Now our first badge is Wilderness Protection. [Holds up said badge]

 **Scout Leader:** "To earn it, we're gonna hike up in the friendship trail and pick up all the icky sticky litter we find."

 _[Both Lola and Lana gasp; Lola horrified and Lana thrilled]_

 **Lola & Lana:** _[at the same time]_ "We have/get to pick up trash?"

Varie: This was my first badge that I earned back when I started.

 _[Lana is collecting a lot of garbage and picks up an old sandwich]_

 **Lana:** _[sniffing]_ "Mmm, Spicy Italian."

 _[Lola is staggering while collecting her trash]_

 **Lola:** "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" _[she screams then runs away]_

 **Scout Leader:** "All right. rubbish wranglers. Let's see how we did." _[sees Lana's pile]_ "That's trash-tastic, Lana!" _[gives Lana her first patch]_ "Now, how about your sister?"

 _[Enter Lola in a hazmat suit holding a soda can by a stick, still stagger]_

 _Laney: Oh Lola..._

 **Scout Leader:** "Ooh. I don't think you got this one, honey."

 _[Lola gets sad]_

 **Lana:** Don't worry. You'll get the next patch."

Varie: We still have all day.

 _[The trainees walk off and it cuts to a pair of binoculars]_

 **Clyde:** "You see anything?"

Me: Nope.

Vince: Negative.

 **Lincoln:** _[searching]_ "Not a crumb."

 **Clyde:** "I don't get it. This is the Bluebells. They gotta have cookies."

 **Lincoln:** "Maybe we need to get closer."

 _[Clyde stands closer to Lincoln, much to his confusion]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "To earn the Car Care patch [holds up said badge], you must change a tire on the Bluebell bus."

 **Lana:** _[holding a power ratchet]_ "Oh, oh! Me first!" _[She changes all the tires, tunes up the engine and starts the bus]_ "Might wanna get that fan belt checked."

 **Scout Leader:** _[gives Lana the patch]_ "Now aren't you just the cutest little grease monkey!

Varie came back carrying an old junkyard car.

Varie: Here Lana. Try restoring this old car.

Lana: Piece of cake.

37 Minutes Later.

Lana: Done.

Lana had fully restored a 1937 Model J Duesenberg to brand new perfect mint condition.

Laney: This car is very beautiful!

Varie: That's a 1937 Model J Duesenberg. These cars are worth millions.

Scout Leader: That's amazing. Okay, Lola, let's see how you change a tire."

 _[Lola holds out a business card]_

 **Lola:** "My auto club. Ask for Darcy, she is terrific."

 **Scout Leader:** "Hmm, sorry dear, That's not the Bluebell way."

 **Lana:** "Come on, Lols. You gotta up your game if we're gonna be Bluebells together, You got this girl." _[slaps her]_

 **Lola:** _[in pain]_ "OW!"

* * *

 **Laney:** "To earn the Rod and Reel patch [holds up said badge], You must catch a fish."

 _Scout Leader: ' **[pulling out a bucket full of worms]**_ **"Everybody grab a squiggly wiggly worm!"**

 _[Lola, on the verge of throwing up, runs off the dock and vomits into a tote bag a couple times]_

 **Scout Leader:** _[off-screen]_ "That's a real whooper there!"

 _[Lana returns with a fish and another patch]_

 **Lana:** "Three down, two to go. Caught him with my bare hands so I could keep this guy for myself."

Varie: Well done Lana.

Carol: You're quite the little fishergirl.

 _[She prepares to eat a worm she saved. Lola feels nauseous at this sight, and vomits into the tote bag once again. Lincoln and Clyde are resuming their cookie search. They spot the tote bag in the distance]_

 **Lincoln:** "Target sighted, Clyde. I'm going in!" _[hands Clyde the binoculars and sneaks around to get to the tote bag]_ "Let me wallow in your tasty morsels..." _[He looks in the bag, but he sees something not so tasty]_ "GUUUUHHHH!" _[returns to Clyde and starts to gasps deeply]_

 **Clyde:** "What happened? No cookies?"

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, there were cookies. But not the kind you eat, the kind you toss."

Me: Oh sick!

Vince: Took the words right out of my mouth.

 _[The boy's cheeks puff up, knowing that they're disgusted]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "Now, for the Primitive Survival patch [holds up said badge]. To earn it, you must dig a latrine."

 **Lola:** "That sounds French. A latrine, what is this?"

 **Lana:** _[smiling widely]_ "It's a hole you poop in!"

Laney: Here we go... [Puts on noise cancelling headphones]

Carol: Oh no. [Carol and Varie did the same]

 _[Upon hearing that, Lola screams in sheer horror at the top of her lungs. Her scream was so incredibly loud, that it echoes and scares the birds away. All the girls are now having lunch at the picnic area. Lola shaking in terror]_

 **Lana:** "Lola, the day's half over and you don't have any patches yet. If you don't start trying harder, we're not gonna be Bluebells together."

 **Lola** : _[in little anger]_ "I am trying! I just didn't know we'd have to do all this gross...poop and worm stuff!"

Varie: Trust me Lola. When I started out I had to learn how to survive too. It's not easy.

Carol: I know how you feel Varie. But I didn't let it bother me.

 _[Lana starts eating the Spicy Italian she collected]_

 **Lana:** _[with her mouth full]_ "Aww, come on. It's not so bad."

 **Lola:** "Yeah, for _you_ , the girl who eats trash hoagies."

 **Lana:** _[belches]_ "You know. sometimes you just gotta step out of your comfort zone."

 **Lola:** "I'm already out of my comfort zone! I am eating without a tablecloth!"

Laney: Don't worry Lola. I'm sure you'll get your chance at these patches. You just need to find something you're good at.

Lola: You really think so?

Laney: I know so.

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "Our next Bluebell Challenge will be the Fashion Forecast patch." _[holds up said patch]_

 _[Lola gasps and Lana sulks at the mentioning of fashion]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Bluebell scouts are prepared for any kind of weather. So I'll give you a forecast, and you'll have to put on the proper attire." _[opens up trunk of different outfits and lola is excited]_ "Varie is gonna help me with this one. First, Snow and ice."

 _[Varie uses her weather control powers and Snow starts to blow. Lola shows off her outfit consisting of an Ushanka, a scarf, a snow robe, and shades. She lowers her shades. Lana digs up from the snow in her usual outfit]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Sunny and hot." _[turns on a heat lamp]_

 _[Lola wears sunglasses, a dress and a sunhat. But Lana only wears sunglasses while lounging on a rock with a lizard]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Rainy and wet."

 _[Varie forms a rain cloud. Lola wears a raincoat and uses an umbrella. But Lana rolls in mud]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Well, aren't you the prepared fashionista! Great work, Lola!" _[She spots Lana in her original clothes] "_ Oopsie daisy. Those don't look like the proper rainy day clothes."

 **Lana:** "These are "all weather" clothes. I don't need to change into no silly outfits!"

 **Scout Leader:** "Oh, sorry, sweetie. That's not the Bluebell way."

 **Lola:** "Don't worry, Lans. You'll get the next one. You got this, girl!" _[she slaps her]_

 **Lana:** _[in pain]_ "OW!"

 _[The moment they leave, Lincoln and Clyde pop out of the trunk in fashion items]_

 **Lincoln:** "There's no cookies in here either."

 **Clyde:** "I'm starting to lose it, Lincoln. The crisp vanilla wafers..."

 **Lincoln:** "The chocolate drizzles..."

 **Clyde:** "Toasted coconut crunchies..."

 _[both moan in ecstasy]_

 _Me:_ [on the radio] _Pull yourselves together guys._

 **Scout Leader:** "Whoopsie doodle, almost left all those goodies behind!" _[retrieves her backpack]_

 **Lincoln:** _[gasps]_ "Of course! She's had them on her the whole time."

 **Clyde:** "Follow that backpack!"

 _[They jump out of the trunk while Clyde is still wearing the dress he got stuck in]_

 **Lincoln:** "Uh...Clyde?"

 **Clyde:** "Oh, right, what was I thinking?"

 _[Clyde puts on a tiara, lifts his dress up and charges off. Lincoln looks to the viewers confused and follows]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "To earn the Music Makers patch [holds up said badge], you must perform the Bluebell song. Ready, Lola?"

Laney: [Test the microphone] Testing... Okay, Lola. Ready when you are.

Varie: You can do it Lola.

 **Lola:** "Ahem. _We are the Bluebells / Loyal, kind, and true-bells / A better friend you'll never know!_ "

 **Scout Leader:** _[applauds Lola]_ "Next up. Lana!"

 **Lana:** _[on a mic, singing poorly and off-key]_ " _We are the Bluebells, uh, uh...Loyal glue and shoebells E-I-E-I-O!_ " _[makes noises with her armpit and drops the mic]_

 _[The Scout Master is aghast at Lana's performance]_

 **Lola:** "Lana, what was that?"

 **Lana:** "You know I'm not good at this prissy sing-y dress-y junk!"

 **Lola:** "Well, maybe you just need to...step outside your comfort zone!"

 _[She walks off. Lana is shocked at what she said and blows a raspberry at her]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "To earn the Sewing Smarts patch [holds up said badge], you must make a comfy-womfy sit-upon." _[shows a sit-upon]_ "Bluebells take these on camping trips so we don't have to _sit upon_ the wet ground."

 _[Later, Lola shows her sit-upon]_

 **Scout Master:** "Very good, Lola! Excellent use of pom-pom fringe!" _[gives Lola the patch]_

 **Lola:** "Lana, where's your sit-upon?" _[Lana is covered in tears, scratches, and sewing equipment from failing to make a proper sit-upon]_

 **Lana:** "This is dumb! I already have a sit-upon! It's called my butt!" _[sits down]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "Time for the Fitness Fun patch!" _[wears an aerobics outfit, turns on the music, and puts her backpack aside]_

 _{Lincoln and Clyde peek behind the curtain]_

 **Lincoln:** "Goodies in range!"

 **Scout Leader:** "To earn this patch, get your buns in gear and boogey oogey woogey!"

 _[She and the trainees are doing aerobics. While the rest are doing fine, Lana keeps tripping over and falls on Lola]_

 **Lana:** _[losing balance]_ "Whoa!"

 _[A push broom pulls in the backpack, courtesy of the boys]_

 **Lincoln:** "Yes! We finally got the-" _[opens the bag only to find sashes]_ "What? It's just a bunch of blue sashes!"

 **Clyde:** "Actually, they're more of a periwinkle."

 _[Lana trips one more time, knocking all the trainees and the scout leader about. The Scout Leader grabs hold of the curtain which tears down and reveals Lincoln and Clyde]_

 **Laney:** Ahem! [Lincoln and Clyde see Laney not happy about destroying the stage]

Lincoln: Hey Laney. How are the twins doing? [Laney continued to glare at them as she grabbed back the sashes]

Clyde: Uh, We weren't looking in that bag for cookies or anything. [Lincoln nudges him]

Scout Leader: Laney dear. I'll handle them.

 _[Cut to the camp gate]_

 **Scout Leader:** _[off-screen]_ "AND STAY OUT!" _[kicks Lincoln and Clyde out]_

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** _[land in a bush]_ "OOF!"

Me: They found you two huh?

Lincoln: (Groans) Yeah.

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "Well, girls, only one patch to go. And this one's a mystery challenge." _[holds up five envelopes]_ "You must choose an envelope and complete the task inside."

 _[The girls all get their envelopes]_

 **Lana:** "We each got four patches, so we both have to get this last one."

 **Lola:** "I know, so please don't blow it."

 **Lana:** "Me? You don't blow it."

 **Lola:** "I'm just saying, you'd better hope the challenge doesn't require you to act like a proper lady, or we're never gonna be Bluebells together."

 **Lana:** "Well, you'd better hope it doesn't require you to get your precious princess paws dirty, or we won't be Bluebells together."

 **Lola:** _[angry]_ "Maybe I don't want to be Bluebells together!"

 **Lana:** _[angry as well]_ "Maybe I don't either!"

 **Lola:** "FINE!"

 **Lana:** "FINE!"

 _[The two then part ways to do their challenges]_

 **Lola:** " **Your challenge is to host a fancy schmancy tea party!** YES! Now, where'd I pack that sugar bowl

 _[rummages through her backpack]_

 _[Meanwhile]_

 **Lana:** " **Your challenge is to set up a cozy wozy campsite!** YES! Now where'd I pack that bug spray?" _[rummages through her backpack]_

 **Lola:** "I am totally in! I don't care if Lana makes it or not."

 **Lana:** "Oh, I"m totally in! I don't care if Lola makes it or not."

 _[Just then, to their surprise, they pull out from their packs the lucky charms they gave each other]_

* * *

 _[Later, the Scout Leader is checking on Lola's tea party]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Oh! Well, this looks yummy yummy in my tummy!"

Laney: Wow Lola. Very Elegant.

 **Lola:** "Cop a squat. Tea's getting cold." _[chugs the whole kettle and belches]_ "And now, the entertainment!" _[pulls the tablecloth and spills the dining ware and makes noises with her armpit]_

 _[The Scout Leader looks disappointed with Lola's performance and moves onto Lana]_

 **Scout Leader:** "Hey, sunshine, where's your campsite?"

 **Lana:** _[holds out a business card for a motel]_ "Uh, right down the road. Super 9 Motor Inn. Ask for a clean ice bucket."

 _[The Scout Leader looks perplexed]_

* * *

 **Scout Leader:** "Lola, you failed the tea party challenge. And Lana, you failed the campsite challenge. So I'm afraid neither of you gets a patch."

 **Lola and Lana:** _[shocked]_ "WHAT?!"

 **Lana:** "You had a tea party? How'd you mess that up?"

 **Lola:** "And you had a campsite? How could that go wrong?"

 _[The two of them pick up each other's lucky charms]_

 **Lola and Lana:** _[at the same time]_ "I thought you might have the same challenge as me and you'd never be able to do it and I didn't wanna be a Bluebell without you! Really? Aw!" _[hug each other]_

 **Lola:** "Sorry for being so hard on you today."

 **Lana:** "Me too. We're just good at different stuff."

 **Lola:** "Bluebells or not Bluebells, I don't care. As long as we're together."

 _[They hug again]_

Laney: Actually you two earned your Bluebell Petals after all.

Lola & Lana: We did?

Varie: You touched moms heart.

 **Scout Leader:** _[touched and in tears]_ "You two cutie patooties just earned your fifth patch after all..." _[holds up a special patch]_ "...for your Faithful Friendship." _[puts sashes on them]_ "Oh, congratulations. You are both Bluebells. Now if you'll excuse me..." _[bawling]_ "...I HAVE TO GO CALL MY SISTER WISTER!" _[runs off to do so]_

 _[The twins start celebrating]_

 **Lola:** "Woo-hoo!"

 **Lana:** "We did it!"

 **Lola:** "Bluebells!"

 **Lana:** "We rock! Yes!"

* * *

 _[The twins are carrying boxes]_

Carol: Congratulations you two.

Varie: We're all now Bluebells.

Laney: I'm so proud of you girls today. Now we can all be Bluebells together.

 **Lola:** "Thanks Laney. If we sell both these boxes..."

 **Lana:** "...we get the sixth Bluebell patch!"

 _[The boys leap out of the bushes and land with a thud]_

 **Lincoln:** "You got the cookies? How much are they?"

 _[He and Clyde take out their money]_

 **Lola:** "What you have in your hands will do."

 **Lincoln and Clyde:** "Take our money!" _[pays up and takes the boxes]_

 _[Inside the boxes are not cookies, but some kind of different treat]_

 **Lincoln:** "Reduced sodium Kale Puffs? Where are the cookies?"

 **Laney:** Oh I forgot to tell you. It's our new Bluebell healthy eating initiative.

 _[The twins start walking away with their money]_

 **Lola:** "All sales are final."

 **Lana:** "No refunds."

Varie: Now don't despair boys. I asked mom and she let me have these for you.

Varie pulls out a big box and in it was boxes of cookies.

Carol: Enjoy boys.

 **Me, Vince, Lincoln and Clyde:** _[Joyful and ecstatic]_ "YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

 _[The sound echoes so loudly that it scares the birds away]_

 _THE END_

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a twist to the ending of Patching Things Up. Let me Know Whart you all Think.

See you all next time.


	133. Worse Than A Psycho

It starts out with Me, Varie, Aylene, Vince, Carol, Lori, Gabrielle, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Lincoln Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, and Lisa flying over to a remote area near Phoenix, Arizona.

Vince: So why are we all heading out to Phoenix, Arizona?

Me: The Cold Case Unit in Phoenix called me. I don't know what it's for but it's something big.

We arrive in 3 hours and we were standing by the infamous Bates Motel.

Lucy: Gasp! That's the infamous Bates Motel. This hotel was the site of the notorious Bates Motel Murders.

Laney: It's also the setting of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho.

Vince: I watched the Psycho Series and Norman Bates was one really screwed up guy.

Lori: No kidding.

Lisa: Norman Bates had what's called Dissociative Identity Disorder. Street name: Split Personality. He killed his own mother and kept her body in her bedroom and made the illusion that she was still alive. He was arrested years ago and sent to a maximum security Insane Asylum for life.

Carol: That guy had some major league screws loose.

Me: No kidding.

Naruto: I think we've been called here to investigate where Norman buried the bodies of his victims and see if he's connected to the murders of more victims that people don't know about. If there are any.

Vince: Lets check out the hotel and search the area.

Me: Good idea.

We go into the hotel and we saw that it was a nice hotel.

Lana: This is a nice hotel.

Lola: I would give it 3 out of five stars.

Laney: It's hard to imagine that Norman would turn such a beautiful hotel into a killing trap.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sakura: He needed to be stopped or he was just gonna keep on killing.

Hinata: I agree.

Linka: How are we gonna find any evidence?

Laney: From what I know in Forensic Science, homicide detectives spray the place with a chemical called Luminol. It reacts with the iron component in blood and when viewed under ultraviolet light it glows a neon aqua blue.

Lisa: Exactly. [Hands a bottle to me] Here's some Luminol.

Me: Thanks Lisa. Okay.

I spray the whole interior of the house from top to bottom.

Me: Okay it's all sprayed. Now watch this.

My eyes glowed neon blue and what I saw was absolutely horrifying.

Me: Sweet gravestones! This whole house is completely saturated in blood.

I form a viewing window with my magic and everyone saw what I was seeing.

Lucy: Gasp! This whole house is inundated in blood.

Laney: This is horrifying!

Lola: That is so disgusting!

Lana: No kidding.

Vince: How many people did Norman Bates kill?

Me: The reports said it was 8 but I have a feeling that there's much more.

Varie: I have a feeling you're right.

Aylene: How are we gonna prove he killed more people?

Me: We'll have to scan the area around the hotel and inside the place for spots that were missed.

Sakura: Good idea.

Me: Lets start outside.

We all head outside and I fly up with Naruto and he was carrying Hinata.

Me: Okay this should be high enough. Hinata can you use your Byakugan to find anything?

Hinata: I can try. BYAKUGAN!

Her eyes activated and she sees a horrific sight.

Hinata: This is horrifying! There's bodies scattered all over the area of the hotel!

Me: How many of them are there?

Hinata counted and she found over 1200 bodies.

Hinata: 1,212 bodies.

Me and Naruto gasped.

Me: This is worse than what we all thought. I'd better make a map and mark the locations.

I take a piece of paper out and with my magic I make a viewing window and draw the area and mark the locations of the bodies with red X's.

Me: Okay. Now lets call the detectives.

We do so and I tell them everything. In a period of hours we all dug up the 1,212 additional bodies and got them for Forensic Anthropology and autopsy. They were all stabbed to death.

Me: This is very bad. Norman Bates could go down as the most prolific psychotic serial killer of all time.

I immediately called a press conference in Washington D.C.

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your everyday activities. As you all know, Norman Bates the psychotic serial killer responsible for the murders of 8 people in the Bates Motel in Arizona was sent to a maximum Security Insane Asylum. Me and my friends here along with the Arizona State Detectives have just recently confirmed that Norman Bates has killed an additional 1,212 people. Here's the pictures of all the people killed with the help of my friend Lucy Loud and Forensic Anthropology. Lucy has already identified all of them with her powers. Here's a list of all their names and where they were from.

A list was shown and it had their names and where they were from. Norman Bates now had numerous charges of murder added to his rap sheet. His trial was a long one and was broadcasted around the world. He was found guilty on all charges and he received 1,220 Life Sentences Without Parole plus 12,753,812 years in prison. But because his case was so high profile, he was to serve his sentence in the Lake Vostok, Antarctica Triple Supermax Secure Psychiatric Prison Unit. In the end I cursed him with immortality so he can live in the prison for all eternity. He was also placed on 24/7 guard and monitoring.

Back home I showed everyone what has happened with Norman Bates. I had a viewing window open and we saw Norman thrashing around in his bed while being restrained in straps and in a straitjacket.

Me: That's him guys.

Lincoln: That guy is one insane psychotic madman.

Varie: More like a madman to the 10 millionth power.

Leni: Is he really that mad?

Me: No Leni. He's completely insane. It means that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing at the time.

Luna: I'm glad he's gone for good dudes. But in my opinion he should've gotten the Death Penalty.

Me: Yeah he should've gotten that. But the judge ruled that he was too incompetent to face the Death Penalty. So they sentenced him to all that time in Antarctica.

Varie: I agree. I've always been a strong believer of Capital Punishment. But I think the Death Penalty is too easy for him.

Lincoln: You're right about that.

Vince: From what I remember, Arizona is one of the states that does the Death Penalty.

Lisa: That's correct.

Lisa shows a chart of the United States that had the states that do the Death Penalty.

Lisa: These are currently the states that currently do Capital Punishment. Street name: The Death Penalty.

Me: There are currently 38 states that do the Death Penalty and 12 states don't have it. The reason that it's not working out so well is because of money. We don't have enough money to pay for the chemicals and equipment needed. So it's best to let the criminals rot in prison for the rest of their lives and let them suffer.

Linka: You're right J.D.

Me: Yep. If those criminals down in Lake Vostok ever escape, they will freeze to death down there. The temperatures can plummet to -130 degrees fahrenheit with -165 degree wind chill, whiteout conditions and zero visibility.

Aylene: That is bone-chilling.

Luna: No kidding dude.

Luan: That guy was a psychopath on steroids. He got what he deserves.

Lucy: That's right Luan.

Carol: I have a feeling that he is not gonna love living in the asylum down in Antarctica.

Varie: Me too but he deserves it.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lola: The Netherworld is also where he's heading too next.

Me: Yep.

Vince: All we can do is wait.

Me: Yep.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a Psycho themed chapter. That movie was another movie from my dads past and it was the birth movie of the Slasher Film genre in Horror. This movie was made in 1960 and it starred Anthony Perkins. Psycho III was a strange one along with Psycho II. Norman Bates was one screwed up and insane nut. He was not only pure evil, he was a total homicidal maniac. I hate people like that. But this was one of Alfred Hitchcock's greatest works. Insane people are a complete and total menace to society and they only deserve to be put away for life. They are a complete danger to not only everyone around them but also themselves. Schizophrenia is a source of insanity because of hallucinations, delusions, and your brain is slowly dying. I saw on a documentary that people that have it have shorter life spans. Schizophrenia shortens your life span by 25% and people usually don't live passed their 50's because of it. Bipolar Disorder is bad too. You're like a roller-coaster emotionally. Personality problems are a major handful. Dissociative Identity Disorder is where you have multiple personalities in you and it is very confusing and more. Autism is what I have and every day with it is a constant challenge and presents a new obstacle to overcome. But I've come to accept my problem. But anyway let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Psycho belongs to Alfred Hitchcock and Paramount Pictures


	134. The Keys to The Light

Me, Vince, Varie, Carol, Lori, Lincoln Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily were in the Simulator.

Varie, Aylene, Naruto and the girls were in the control room.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the Universe of Kingdom Hearts.

Me: Wow! We're in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.

Vince: Awesome! This is one of my favorite Video Game Series.

Lincoln: What is Kingdom Hearts about?

Me: It's a crossover series with Final Fantasy and Disney Characters. It's about a boy named Sora and his friends Riku, Kairi along with King Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy and they try to maintain peace in the universe by enforcing the Light in some sort of way.

Linka: That's interesting.

Lily: It's one of my favorite video games. I recently beat Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

Me: I'm proud of you Lily. I beat it too. I found out a very dark and grim revelation. Master Xehanort plans to reasemble the original keyblade - the χ-Blade. It was shattered into 20 pieces: 7 of Light and 13 of Darkness. He plans to reassemble it and use it to balance light and darkness into one. But I put everything together very quickly as I was playing it and found out that if that plan comes into fruition it will destroy the entire universe.

Everyone but Me and Vince gasped.

Lincoln: That's insanity!

Linka: He's going to destroy the entire Universe!?

Vince: Yeah. My guess is he's going to destroy the Universe and recreate it in his own image.

Lori: That's probably right.

Carol: We've got to stop him.

Lana: But how are we gonna do that?

Me: Our best chance is to team up with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Divided we are weak but United we are strong.

Lola: That's a good idea.

Laney: Yeah. We're with you all the way J.D.

Me: Now lets find them.

As we looked around we saw that we were in the World That Never Was.

Me: We're in The World That Never Was. That castle is home to the malevolent Organization XIII.

Vince: I remember those guys. They were powerful and tough. They wanted to become human and they're trying to summon a false Kingdom Hearts.

Me: We have to destroy that moon. Everyone together!

We cupped our wrists to our sides.

All: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAA!

We fired a combined Kamehameha Wave directly at the Heart-Shaped Moon and when it hit it exploded with incredible power and completely obliterated it.

Me: That takes care of that.

Lily: Yep. It was also the source of power for Sai'X. Without the Moon he's completely powerless.

Laney: Good thinking.

Me: Now we have to head for the castle. Come on!

We all ran and slashed apart any Heartless and Nobody that got in our way. When we got to the base I sensed something.

Me: Wait!

Lana: What is it J.D.?

Me: I sense something and someone's calling me.

Laney: Where?

Vince: Shh.

I concentrate and I hear a voice calling me from somewhere.

?: Can Anyone hear me? I'm in the Realm of Darkness.

Me: I know that voice. It's Aqua. She's trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

Lori: How are we gonna get her out?

Vince: Aqua is one of the Original Keybladers and was Kairi's predecessor. She met Kairi when she was a little girl.

Lily: I remember that.

Me: I think I have an idea. I'm going to beam her here with my magic.

Lori: Can that really work?

Me: Only one way to find out. Hold on Aqua! [Chants an Incantation] '''Jestikaga Monotekkala Nesstiga Serrizan Marokekat Herrida Noromorus Nor!'''

I fired a beam of rainbow light and it opened up a portal into the Realm of Darkness.

Laney: It worked!

Lincoln: He did it!

Lily: All right!

Lucy: Wicked.

Vince: Incredible!

Me: I can't hold this for long! Aqua can you hear me!?

REALM OF DARKNESS

Aqua: I hear you and I see the opening!

Me: Run to it. I can't hold this forever! Aqua ran and the portal was starting to close and just as it was about to shut completely, Aqua got through it at the last possible second and made it through.

Lola: She made it through!

Carol: All right!

Me: She's falling! Carol get her! Quick!

Carol: Right!

Carol spread her wings and flew out and caught Aqua.

Carol: Are you all right Aqua?

Aqua: Yes. Thank you.

Carol flew back to us and she let Aqua down.

Me: I'm glad you're all right Aqua.

Aqua: Yes. Thanks to all of you.

Me: I'm glad we could help. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson. J.D.'s fiance.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud and these are my younger siblings Lincoln, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily.

Aqua: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We have really big problems. Xehanort is going to reassemble the χ-Blade and destroy the entire Universe with the power of Kingdom Hearts.

Varie: He's going to recreate it in his own image.

Aqua: I always knew that Master Xehanort was a bad man that was always up to no good.

Me: It's worse than that. He was behind everything thats happened. He's now going to start the next Keyblade War and we can't let that happen.

Aqua: We have to stop him.

Lori: And we will.

Me: We have to find Sora, Riku and Kairi. as well as King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

Lincoln: Right.

Me: Come on!

We go into the Castle of Organization XIII and we ran into Larxene the Savage Nymph.

Me: Larxene the Savage Nymph!

Larxene: That's right.

Aqua: Elena!

She gasped when she saw Aqua.

Larxene: Aqua! Your alive!

Aqua: I would've been trapped in the Realm of Darkness if it weren't for J.D. here.

Me: So that's your real name. Elena you were poisoned with lies by Xehanort. He's going to destroy the entire universe.

Elena/Larxene started to realize whats been going on.

Elena: Hes been using me this whole time.

Aqua: Lets face Xehanort together my friend.

Aqua holds out her hand and Elena takes it.

Elena: Lets.

Elena then got a cool Keyblade made entirely out of lightning.

Me: That is an awesome Keyblade.

Lincoln: It's really cool.

?: Let me help you all.

A figure came out and it was Xion

Elena: Xion!

Xion: Yes. I'm sick of Xehanort and I want to help you stop him.

Me: We could use all the help we need.

Lincoln: (Suspicious) But how do we know this not a trick?

Lola: Yeah how do we know that this isnt a trap?

Xion: I assure you that this is no trap. I overheard you talking to Aqua and I realized that I was used for the wrong purpose.

Vince: From what I remember Organization XIII is actually the remnants of Xehanort's Soul.

Me: So they are the very pieces of his evil and twisted heart.

Vince: Yes and if we kill all the members then we destroy him.

Me: If only it were that simple.

?: You will pay for this treachery Xion.

A figure came out and it was Marluxia the Graceful Assassin.

Me: Marluxia the Graceful Assassin.

Maxluxia: That's correct.

Laney: That's a nice scythe you have there.

Marluxia: Thank you.

Laney then got the drop on him and kicked it out of his hand and slashed him in half right down the middle. Killing him instantly.

Me: Nice work Laney!

Laney: Thank you. I think this scythe would be perfect for me.

Varie: It suits you perfectly.

Vince: Marluxia uses flowers as his power. That scythe is called the Graceful Dahlia.

Laney: Dahlia flowers are one of my favorite flowers.

Me: I remember. Lets continue on.

We ran through the castle and faced all the members of Organization XIII and killed them all except for Lea who was Axel in the Organization and he was known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He joined us in our cause. Ansem the Wise, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy joined us too.

Me: That takes care of Organization XIII. Now we have to find Kairi.

?: I know where Kairi is.

We saw a beautiful girl dressed in white. It was Namine.

Me: Namine.

Namine: That's right. Follow me.

We followed her and she lead us to a wall.

Namine: Kairi is behind this wall.

Me: Okay. Stand back.

I fired a laser and cut a hole into the wall. The circle fell off and Kairi saw us.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: Sora!

They hugged and were reunited.

Sora: I'm so glad you're all right.

Kairi: Me too.

Me: Kairi it's such a pleasure to meet you.

We introduced ourselves and revealed everything that Xehanort was planning.

Kairi: That monster. We have to stop him now.

Me: I couldn't agree more. Lets go!

We ran to the throne room and we saw a huge white door.

Me: He's behind this door. I can sense him.

I push the giant door open and we go in and we saw Xehanort expecting us.

Xehanort: So you all came.

Me: Xehanort. So we meet at last.

Xehanort: Yes so we meet J.D. Knudson.

Me: You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Sora: Yeah! It's over Xehanort. We won't let you destroy the Universe.

Riku: You're going down!

Kairi: We won't let you get away with all the pain and suffering you've caused to so many innocent people!

Xehanort: We shall see. (To Ansem) Ansem my friend. You haven't changed at all the last time we saw eachother.

Ansem: And it will be the last time my old friend. We won't let you get away with everything you've done.

Lincoln: You're gonna pay for your crimes Xehanort!

I unsheath my sword and we all stood ready to fight.

Me: Lets do this.

Xehanort had his own keyblade.

Xehanort: Lets dance.

I go Super Angel 3, Laney goes Super Angel 2 and Varie goes Super Angel. We all rushed at him. The Battle that will Decide the Fate of the Universe had begun. It was an extremely violent clash and we were fighting Xehanort with everything we had. Xehanort was an extremely formidable adversary. Sparks were flying everywhere and massive explosions were destroying the castle. Massive shockwaves from our punches and kicks were blasting apart the whole castle bit by bit. And if that weren't enough, the whole city was being destroyed by our extremely ferocious and savage battle. The battle was shaking the entire fabric of the entire universe with so much power and ferocity that it was completely unbelievable.

I punched Xehanort and sent him flying and he jumped toward me and I dodged and kicked him in the back and sent him crashing through the wall and he got up and he was infuriated.

Xehanort: I HATE YOU ALL!

Our auras flared up with extreme intensity and I kicked him in the face. Vince elbowed him in the stomach and Laney slashed off his left arm and Xehanort screamed in excruciating pain.

Laney: You've been disarmed.

Me: Now it's time for you to pay Xehanort. You're going to face up to your crimes.

I raised my hands into the air.

Varie: Spirit Bomb!

Me: Everyone share your energy with me!

From all over the Universe everyone raised their hands up and their energy came flooding into me and a massive energy ball the size of the Moon formed. Xehanort saw this and he went at me and slashed at me and then in a startling development, Xehanort's Keyblade smashed against my body into a million pieces.

Me: This is it!

I threw the Spirit Bomb at him and he tried to push it back. But it was far too strong for him to control. He landed on the ground and the Spirit Bomb hit him and it exploded with devastating power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Xehanort was completely obliterated in an instant and in the process The World That Never Was was completely destroyed. When the smoke cleared Varie had all of us floating in the endless void of space in a force field bubble. I wasn't even in the least bit exhausted.

Sora: Is it over?

Me: Yes Sora. Xehanort's energy signal has completely disappeared. It's finally over.

King Mickey: Thank goodness.

Goofy: Garsh. It's finally over guys.

Donald: Yeah! We won!

Kairi: Thank goodness it's finally over.

Varie: The power of the entire Universe working together was too much for him to handle.

Vince: You said it.

Carol: I can't believe that Xehanort was that evil.

Ansem: Me neither. As far as I know the Xehanort I knew long ago died ages ago.

Riku: I know.

Lea: But it's finally over.

Elena: Yeah. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Me: Lets go home.

We later arrived at Sora's island. The Destiny Islands.

Me: Wow! So this is the Destiny Islands.

Sora: Yep. This is our home.

Varie: It's beautiful.

Vince: It sure is.

Sora: J.D. We can't thank you all enough for helping us destroy Xehanort and putting a stop to all of this madness.

Me: It was our pleasure Sora.

Lincoln: I'm glad we can help you all. The entire Universe was in danger and we couldn't let Xehanort's plan become a reality.

Riku: Yeah.

Sora: I wish we could go to your world and stay with you guys.

Me: I think I can arrange that.

I snap my fingers and beam the whole island over to Lake St. Clair.

The Simulator ended and we were all back home.

Sora: So where are we?

Me: This is where we all live. You're now on Planet Earth in our home dimension. There's lots of things to do and see here.

Varie: This is a place called Lake St. Clair.

Sora: It's beautiful and that city is amazing.

Me: That's Detroit, Michigan. We'll show you everything later.

Kairi: Sora I have something to tell you. Can you come with me?

Sora: Sure Kairi.

At sunset on the tree in the Secret Place, Sora and Kairi were watching the Sun set.

Kairi: Sora there's something you should know. Ever since this whole adventure began I feel like I've gotten closer to you more than ever before. You saved me from being used as a Princess of Heart and you saved my life more times than I can ever count. But now I realise that I have more than just a friendship towards you.

Sora: What are you saying Kairi?

Kairi: Sora, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Sora was shocked and he smiled.

Sora: Kairi I love you too.

They then surprised all of us and they kissed. It was a truely romantic sight.

Everyone: AAAAWWWWW!

(Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru plays)

Me: I always had a very strong feeling that they were made for eachother.

Vince: Me too J.D.

Lily: I've had that feeling too.

Me: Well guys. Lets go home.

Lori: Yeah. I have alot to tell Bobby.

Lana: I wonder what's for dinner.

Lola: I hear that dad's cooking his Lynn-sagna today.

Aqua: Your dad sounds like he makes really good food.

Me: His food is the best Aqua. You will love it.

Vince: Oh yeah.

We all head back to the house.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do a Kingdom Hearts Crossover chapter for a while. I am so excited for Kingdom Hearts III to come out. It's gonna serve as the Final Chapter in the Dark Seeker Saga. I played the Kingdom Hearts Series on Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS and now Playstation 4. It is awesome. I've played the games for 17 years. I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts III to come out. But this one was a really explosive and action packed Chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Kingdom Hearts series belongs to Square Enix Software, Disney Interactive, and Tetsuya Nomura.


	135. It's Payback Time

Me, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily were in the Simulator.

Varie, Vince, Aylene, Woody, Carol, Gabrielle, Shannon, Penny, Starfire, Terra, Raven, Argent, Kole, Bumblebee, Volcana, Naruto and the girls were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in front of the Loud House?

Me: It feels like we didn't go anywhere.

Linka: Yeah I know. We're back in my dimension.

Lori: It sure looks exactly the same as home.

Lincoln: It sure looks that way.

?: Linka?

We all see Clyde's female counterpart Claudia.

Linka: Claudia!

They both hugged and were reunited.

Claudia: I thought you were dead.

Linka: No I'm not Claudia and I'm all right.

Claudia: I heard what happened to you.

Linka: I know. I was thrown into a portal that lead to another dimension.

Me: That portal lead to our dimension.

Claudia saw us and she was shocked.

Claudia: Whoa! So you're all from the dimension Linka went to?

Me: That's right. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Linka's male dimensional twin Lincoln and these are my 11 sisters.

Lori: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lori.

Leni: I'm Leni.

Luna: I'm Luna.

Luan: I'm Luan.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Jr.

Lucy: I'm Lucy.

Laney: I'm Laney.

Lana: I'm Lana.

Lola: I'm Lola.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa.

Lily: And I'm Lily.

Claudia: It's very nice to meet all of you. But Lily aren't you supposed to be a baby?

Lily: I get that alot. Biologically I'm 15 months old but due to me undergoing a powerful transformation I now look like I'm 10-years-old.

Claudia: That's cool. What kind of Transformation?

Me: Some of us got powers because of gods and goddesses from different myths from around the world.

Claudia: That is so cool!

Linka: Claudia we came back home to get payback on my so-called brothers except for Lars, Leif, Luke, Larry, Loni and Leon.

Claudia: Count me in!

?: And me too.

We all see Ronnie Anne's male counterpart Ronaldo Santiago.

Linka: Ronaldo!

They both hugged and kissed.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

Lincoln: I'm so happy for you both.

Linka: Me too Lincoln.

Ronaldo: So you all are from a parallel dimension?

Me: That's right.

Ronaldo: Oh wow!

Me: I can tell that your bond is so strong that not even the gap between dimensions can break it. We came to help out Linka. It's payback time!

Ronaldo: Count me in!

Me: Lets get them. (Cracks Knuckles)

Everyone else: Lets!

We go into the Loud House and we went in and saw that only Lynn Sr. and Rita's counterparts were at the table with Larry and Leon.

Me: Hello Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita. We have some stuff to tell you.

Linka: Mom! Dad!

Linka ran to them.

Both Parents: Linka! You're all right!

She hugged them and cried hard and Larry and Leon hugged her too.

Larry: We all thought you were dead!

Leon: Winka!

Rita: Linka we're so glad your safe.

Linka: Thank my brother Lincoln, my best friends and my sisters here for looking out for me.

They saw us and they were shocked.

Me: Linka was thrown into our dimension from this one and she became part of our family very quickly.

Lori: Yeah. She is an amazing sister. By the way, we're her brothers female counterparts. I'm Lori and these are my sisters and brother Leni (Leni nods), Luna (Luna gives the Rock on Hand Sign), Luan (Luan nods), Lynn (Lynn makes the fistpump), Lucy (Lucy nods), Laney (Laney nods), Lana (Lana nods), Lola (Lola curtsies), Lisa (Lisa smiles), Lily (Lily nods) and Lincoln. (Lincoln nods)

Me: And my name is J.D. Knudson.

Rita: Thank you all so much for taking care of Linka.

Me: Your welcome.

Lori: It was our pleasure.

Luna: We also came here to teach her brothers minus Larry, Lars, Luke, Loni, Leon and Leif a lesson they'll never forget.

Lynn Sr.: Well usually I'm against violence but we see what's about to happen. Boys! Come down here.

Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, and Levi came down.

Loki: What's up dad?

They gasped and they saw us.

Lori: You must be Loki. Well I'm gonna literally turn you into a human pretzel for throwing Linka into that portal and fighting over such petty things! (Cracks Knuckles)

Lola: You must be Lexx! That Brother Fight Protocal ruined this family!

Lisa: Levi, so at last we meet. It's time to show you the error of your ways with sheer brute force!

Luan: You must be Lane. I'm going to Punch Your Lights Out! [Rimshot] (Laughs) Get it? But seriously I'm going to pulverize you into a pulpy pancake for everything you did to Linka!

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan! But seriously Save seconds for all of us!

Lynn (Female): We may share the same name but your time is up! (Cracks Knuckles)

Lucy: So you are Lars. The darkness has not been kind to you hasn't it?

Lars: No it has not.

Leni: So you are Loni. Those clothes are totes adorbs on you.

Loni: Thank you.

Luna: Luke. You have a rockin' style!

Luke: Rock on!

Lana: So your Leif. Watch this. Here's mud in your eyes!

Lana throws mud at Lexx and it hits him in the face.

Lana: That makes you even more uglier.

The Loud Boys gasped.

Lexx became enraged and Lola punched him in the face and he crashed into a garbage can.

Lola: How's that for girl power?

Me: Lets take this outside.

Loki: Good thinking.

We all go outside.

Me: All right girls choose your counterpart.

Lori faced Loki.

Lori: Lets dance Loki.

Loki: I couldn't agree more.

Lori spread her blue wings and fired a wind blast at him and it blew him into a pile of garbage.

Lori: That's wind power for you.

Luan faced Lane.

Luan: Get ready Lane.

Luan spread her wings and fired a blinding white light at Lane and he screamed.

Lane: MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! I'M BLIND!

Luan: You deserve it for everything you did to Linka.

Lynn (Female) was facing her male self.

Lynn (Female): Lets fight.

Lynn (Female) spread her wings and threw a lava bomb at her male self and it hit the ground and exploded. It burned his leg bad.

Me: That must've hurt.

Lola: You give all beauty pageant girls a bad name Lexx!

Lola spread her fire wings and threw a fireball and it hit his car and it exploded and he landed in a pile of sludge built by Lana and Leif.

Lana: Nice work Leif.

Leif: Thanks Lana! (High fives)

Lisa: Your treatment towards Linka is completely unacceptable!

Lisa spread her metal wings and built a freeze ray with her technokinetic powers and froze him in ice.

Me: This is what you guys get for being mean brothers.

Lucy: I agree.

Lars: We should've never sent Linka into that dimension. We let our rage get the better of us.

Laney: It's not your fault Lars. It's that stupid protocal.

Lars: I agree with you Laney.

Me: I called the fight you all had DEFCON 0 or Jonestown Massacre.

Luke: What's Jonestown Massacre?

Luna: It was a nasty event from back in the 70's bro.

Me: Yeah. It happened in Jonestown, French Guiana. 900 people died from suicide by Cyanide poisoning.

Leni: That is totes terrible.

Loni: Yeah.

Larry: By the way Laney do you have powers?

Laney: I sure do. I have plant powers. Watch.

Laney touched the ground and apple tree.

Larry: That is so cool!

Lars: That is wicked.

Lucy: I have dark powers. Watch.

Lucy fired a bolt of Black Lightning at Lexx.

Lucy: Let fear consume you.

Lexx saw everything completely covered in mud and garbage, filth and crud and he screamed like a little girl and ran inside.

Lars: Wicked. What did you do to Lexx?

Lucy: I cursed him so that when he steps outside everything he sees will be only garbage and filth.

Lars: Gasp! That is wicked.

Leon: Wily.

Lily: Yes Leon my name is Lily. I became like this because of my powers.

Leon: Powa?

Lily: Yes. I have glowing water powers.

Lily forms a fountain of glowing blue water in the middle of the driveway.

Leon: Ooohh!

Lily: I know.

Claudia: I didn't know that some of the Loud Siblings you know now have powers Linka.

Linka: We have lots of unique abilities. Me and Lincoln have Lightning Powers.

Lincoln: Yep. Watch.

Lincoln and Linka spread their wings and fired a bolt of lightning at Lane and he got electrocuted.

Lane was a smoking mess.

Lane: (In pain) Ouch.

Claudia: Wow! That was awesome!

Lincoln: That was cool huh?

Claudia: Does my male self have powers?

Lincoln: He sure does. He has time powers.

Claudia: Time powers!? That is so cool!

Linka: It is.

Ronaldo: Does my female self have powers?

Me: She sure does. She has Firework Powers.

Ronaldo: That is so cool!

Lincoln: I know.

Leif: Lana you sure know how to live.

Lana: I know. I also have Ice powers. Watch.

Lana spread her ice wings and fired ice lightning at Loki and encapsulated him in a block of ice.

Leif: That is cold and awesome!

Lana: I know.

Luke: Luna do you have powers too?

Luna: I sure do dude. Watch.

Luna fired a ball of singing water and it landed by Levi and Lexx and they were entranced by the enchanted singing and Lola and Lisa kicked them into the sludge pile.

Lincoln: Nice shot Luna. Want to help me with this one?

Luna: You got it bro.

Lincoln and Luna stood ready.

Lincoln and Luna: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They held their R rings up and a portal opened up and out came the Ripping Friends.

Crag: Luna and Lincoln. It's been a while.

Luna: That is has Crag.

Chunk: So what's the problem guys?

Lincoln: We're pulverizing Linka's brothers to get payback on them for sending her to our dimension because of being bad silblings.

Rip: I see.

Crag: You called us at the right time. Come on fellas!

Crag, Rip, Slab, Chunk, Lincoln and Luna: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They pulverized Loki, Lane, Lynn (Male), Lexx and Levi into pulpy pancakes and left them seeing pretty cartoon birds, stars and flowers orbit around their heads.

Loki: (Stupidly Dazed) Mommy can you please read me a bedtime story?

Slab: We sure beat them up good!

Luna: You said it Slab.

Linka: That was too funny.

Later after the beating was done, Loki, Lane, Lynn (Male), Lexx and Levi were in full body casts in their rooms.

Linka: Guys I'm sorry I can't stay and it's gonna take me quite some time for me to trust Loki, Lane, Lynn, Lexx and Levi and forgive them.

Rita: We understand sweetie.

Lynn Sr.: But just remember that no matter where you are you will always be our little girl.

Linka: I know dad. I love you guys.

Linka hugged her family.

Me: I have something for you Mr. Lynn.

I gave him a special watch that Lisa made.

Me: This special watch can open a door from this dimension to ours. So you can visit Linka anytime you want.

Mr. Lynn: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Lori: Ready to go Linka?

Linka: You bet Lori.

We all enter a vortex and head home. Linka had gotten justice for the treatment at the hands of her mean brothers.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a special chapter where Linka gets justice for what her mean brothers put her through. This time they include the girls and show the boys no mercy. I wouldn't call this revenge. I would call it Retributive Justice. Let me know what you all think. I had to tell each of Lynn's counterparts apart because they share the same name and are both sexes.

See you next time.


	136. Canada Mutant Island P1

It starts in my room. I am packing for a very interesting reason.

Me: [To the Viewers] Oh hello there. In case you're wondering why I'm packing up, I got accepted onto a cool reality TV show up near the border between the United States and Canada. It's on an island near Muskoka, Ontario, Canada. The show is called [Holds up a poster] Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, Hosted by Chris McLean and the grand prize is $1 Million in Canadian money which is $797,480.00 in USD. This is gonna be awesome! I'm gonna be gone for 8 weeks and after I finish telling my friends I'm off. [I finish packing all of my things] Okay. I'm all packed. Now to tell my friends.

I slide down to the living room of the Loud's and I have my suitcase with me.

Me: Guys! I just came to tell you that I'm off.

Lori: It is gonna be so cool seeing you on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island!

Lana: It's my all time favorite show and I heard that the competition is gonna be fierce this year.

Me: I know. Now I know you're probably gonna say "What are you all gonna do while I'm gone?" But I've already thought ahead of that. Varie is gonna be with you all. Anyway. I'm not gonna be that far away from you guys. I'm going to Wawanakwa Island near Muskoka, Ontario, Canada.

Lisa: That is 338.1 miles northeast across the United States-Canada Border and is in Lake Huron.

Me: That's right. But we'll still talk to eachother on my laptop. Well guys I got to go. I'll see you all in a few weeks.

Everyone: Bye J.D.!

I get in a cab and it drives me to Lake Huron.

Naruto is with me too.

Naruto: I'm really excited to be on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island with you.

Me: Me too little bro. I got clearence via my passport.

Naruto: Me too.

We both hold up our passports.

Cab Driver: I'm jealous of you two. Total Drama is my all time favorite show and I always wanted to be on that show.

Me: I believe it.

We arrive at a dock by Lake Huron.

Me: Thanks man. What do we owe you?

Cab Driver: It's free man. Go win that cool mill J.D.!

Me: I will. Thanks man.

The cab drove off.

Me: Ready bro?

Naruto: You bet.

We ran on the water to Camp Wawanakwa and we arrived in less than an hour. We arrived at Wawanakwa Island.

Me: So this is Wawanakwa Island. It's beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is.

?: Guys!

We both saw the host of the show Chris McLean.

Me: Chris McLean. It's such an honor to meet you man.

Chris: Same here. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've heard so many good things about you guys.

Naruto: We get that alot wherever we go.

Chris: You guys are two hours early and the other competitors won't be here until then.

Me: I had a feeling we were early. Being a ninja has its perks.

I look into the islands forest.

Me: Wow! The forest is completely different from what I remember seeing on Total Drama Island.

Naruto: Yeah it looks like it's been mutated.

Chris: That's because I've done some tweaks to the show.

Me: I can't wait to see them. Chris I loved the songs you all did on Total Drama World Tour. That was awesome. Everyone has great singing talent.

Chris: I'm glad you like that J.D. Let me give you both a tour of the island.

Me: Okay.

We go into the mess hall.

Chris: This is our Mess Hall where you can talk to all the campers and have some time before the challenges I'll be giving you all.

Naruto: It's really nice man.

Chris: Thank you. This is my friend Chef Hatchett.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Chef Hatchett Sir!

Chef Hatchett: Pleasure is all mine soldier.

Me: I had a feeling that Chef Hatchett was a soldier or sergeant for the Canadian Army so I had to be respectful.

Chris: That's okay.

Chris showed us our cabins where we'll be staying for the next 8 weeks as well as the ceremony site.

Chris: That's the campsite for you.

Me: It's really cool man. Also we have something to tell you both about Naruto's background.

Chris: All right.

In the cafeteria Naruto took Chris and Chef into his mindscape and explained the full depth of his dark background to Chris and Chef and were crying.

Chris: (Crying) Naruto that is really horrible!

Chef: That kind of stuff would give even the hardest soldier nightmares for life. I'm sorry that happened to you man.

Naruto: It's all right Chef. But thank you for your concern.

Me: Naruto is now my adopted little brother. He and I are very close to eachother.

Chris: I can tell.

A boat horn is heard.

Chris: Oh. The other campers are here.

Me: I can't wait to meet them.

We go to the beach and we saw a boat come in and it had new players on it.

Chris: Welcome to Season 4 of Total Drama folks and we're back where season 1 took place: Camp Wawanakwa! Anyway, I'm Chris McLean and we have another great series of epic challenges for all of you! The rules of the game are still the same and things have totally changed around here in a TOTALLY DEADLY WAY! We have lots of life threatening challenges for everyone and last one standing wins ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS! Please welcome our campers! Meet Jasmine!

Jasmine was an adventurous Australian girl.

Jasmine: (Australian Accent) Wow! This island sure is a beaut! Chris it's such an honor to meet you mate!

Chris: You too.

Jasmine came to us.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Jasmine.

Jasmine: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I've heard so much about you both and you adventures!

Naruto: We're very well known throughout much of the world.

Me: Are you from Australia?

Jasmine: I sure am.

Me: (Australian Accent) I love Australia mate. Welcome to Total Drama.

Jasmine: Ripper!

Me: (Normal Voice) I actually went to Australia and saw lots of cool landscapes and Sydney is awesome.

Jasmine: It sure is mate.

Chris: Here's Scott!

Scott: Just stay out of my way.

Me: Sheesh. What's his problem?

Naruto: He sounds a lot like Sasuke was before we changed him.

Me: No kidding.

Chris: Mike who is also Manitoba Smith, Svetlana, Chester and Vito!

Mike: It's such an honor to be here Chris. (Gasps and voice changes) (Elderly Voice) DAGBLAST IT! YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! (Gasps and Voice Changes) (Italian Accent) Put your hands up! (Gasps and Voice Changes) (Russian Accent) Lets give them a challenge! (Gasps and Voice Changes) (Australian Accent) G'Day Sheila's. (Gasps and reverts back) Okay guys we have to stay in control. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? It's an awesome pleasure to meet you both!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Mike. You have Multiple Personality Disease?

Mike: Yes I do.

Me: I actually know someone that once had that. But we cured her.

Mike: That's what I heard man. It's gonna be awesome having you both here.

Naruto: I can't wait.

Chris: Here's Dawn!

Dawn walked up to us and she was a pretty girl and butterflies were fluttering around her.

Dawn: (Talking to a butterfly) What's that? J.D. and Naruto are here? I can see that. J.D., Naruto it's such a pleasure to meet you both.

Me: Same here Dawn.

Dawn: Your auras tell me that you both have done so much good for both nature and the world.

Me: Interesting. You have aura sight too.

Dawn: That's right.

Me: You would like my friend Vince. He has aura sight and Crystal powers.

Dawn: I'll have to meet him someday.

Naruto: He is great Dawn.

Dawn: I'm sure and (To Mike) I've never seen so many different colors before.

Me: He has Multiple Personality Disease and I think it's cool for him.

Dawn: That's interesting.

Chris: Here's Lightning!

A Boy in a blue jersey came out of nowhere and landed by us.

Lightning: Hello everyone! LIGHTNING IS IN THE HOUSE!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lightning.

Lightning: J.D. Knudson! I've heard so many big things about you. And Naruto it's such a pleasure to meet you.

Naruto: It's mutual.

Me: I can tell you have a huge love for sports. I should introduce you to my friend Lynn Loud Jr. She is a powerful sports master like you.

Lightning: I'm honored that you know another sports star J.D.

Me: Thank you. What sports do you play Lightning?

Lightning: All of them! I'm number 1 dude!

Me: Go get em dude!

Naruto: Yeah!

Chris: Amy and Samey!

Two twin cheerleader girls came.

Sammy: My name is pronounced Sammy.

Sammy was the nice twin and I could tell that Amy is the evil twin.

Amy: Stop complaining Samey.

Me: Lola & Lana in teenage form.

Sammy: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? It's is so awesome to meet you.

Me: Same here Sammy.

Amy: Stop wasting my time Samey!

Me: I take it you're Amy?

Amy: Yeah. Just don't get in my way.

She walked off.

Naruto: Sheesh what is her problem?

Sammy: Amy has always been the superior twin next to me. I've always been 2nd class.

Naruto: She's like an Evil Female Sasuke.

Me: I can believe it bro.

Mike: That's horrible Sammy. I think you have a great talent in everything like Amy does. She's just too blind to see it.

Me: I agree. We'll do our best to help you.

Sammy: Thanks guys.

Chris: Here's Leonard!

Leonard was a wizard kid.

Leonard: It's an honor to meet you Chris. I might cast a spell on you if I don't win.

Chris: Okay.

Leonard: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? I've heard so many good things about your achievements.

Me: It's mutual. Are you wanting to become a magician?

Leonard: I am a magician it's just that my spells haven't been working out at all.

Me: Hey I'll help you when I can man.

Leonard: Thank you J.D.

Chris: Sugar!

Sugar: (Southern Accent) Oh my Lord! It's a real honor to be here! J.D. Knudson! You are awesome!

Me: It's mutual. It's a pleasure to meet you Sugar. Are you from the south in the U.S.?

Sugar: I sure am. I'm from Alabama.

Me: Awesome. Always a pleasure to see a fellow countrywoman.

Sugar: Same here darling.

Chris: Ella!

A girl dressed in a Snow White Princess gown landed onto the dock as birds were carrying her.

Ella: (Singing) We've just landed on the dock and I bid you all ado from the bottom of my heart. (Normal Talk) It's such an honor to meet you Chris. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You are both princes that are perfect for anyone.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Ella. You have a beautiful singing voice.

Ella: Thank you.

Naruto: You would love our friend Lola Loud. She's a beauty pageant queen and a princess.

Ella: I'm sure she would be an awesome friend.

Chris: Shawn!

Shawn was a paranoid kid.

Shawn: Was that a zombie!?

Me: There are no zombies here man.

Shawn: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? It's an awesome honor to meet you both.

Me: Same here. Are you training for a Zombie Apocalypse?

Shawn: Yes I am.

Me: Me and my friends at the Loud House had the flu and it made them act like Zombies. It was weird.

Shawn: The Zombie Flu. That's unusual.

Me: It was. It was the influenza virus that was making them act like Zombies.

Shawn: That is weird.

Naruto: Yeah it was. But everyone got better in a couple of days.

Shawn: That's a relief.

Chris: Cameron!

A short boy came.

Cameron: It's a pleasure to meet you Chris. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? I've heard so many good things about you.

Me: It's mutual. Are you an inventor like our friend Lisa?

Cameron: I invent lots of interesting things and you know Lisa Loud?

Me: Yes we do. She's one of our best friends.

Cameron: That's awesome! We are both friends in the science world and we have an awesome knack for science.

Naruto: I can believe it.

Chris: Here's Zoey!

Zoey was a sweet girl that had a flower in her hair.

Zoey: I'm kinda nervous about all of this.

Me: It's okay Zoey. This is new for all of us too.

Zoey: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? This is awesome! It's gonna be so cool to work with you guys.

Naruto: I believe it.

Chris: And our final new contestant: Alan!

Alan: It's so cool to see you Chris.

Me: (Gasp) Alan!? Is that you?

Alan: J.D.! Hey bud!

We both hug.

Me: Alan it's so awesome to see you here on Total Drama!

Alan: I know. Who Brought the Tartar Sauce?

Me: (Imitating Ed) Ah Ha Ha Ha!

Alan: (Imitating Ed) Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs.

Me: (Imitating Ed) If only we had a sack of Potatoes.

Alan: It's mine Ed!

Me: Bro this is Alan Bushman. He's my best friend from Colorado.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you Alan.

Alan: Same here.

Me: We met when I started 9th grade. He's one year behind me.

Alan: Yep.

Naruto: That's cool.

Alan: Yeah. Anyway I'm here to win the million dollars for me and my family.

Me: Right on dude.

Chris: Great reunion guys. And finally we have some members of Season 1's cast returning. Here's Gwen.

Gwen was a goth girl.

Gwen: You know how much I hate coming here Chris. (Sees me and Naruto) J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've heard so many big things about you both.

Me: We get that alot. I saw you on Season 1 and congratulations on winning the 100K.

Gwen: Thanks J.D.

Chris: Duncan!

A boy with a green mohawk arrived.

Duncan: Stuff it Chris. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? Awesome!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Duncan. Way to kick butt in Season 2.

Duncan: Thanks man. I feel very bad for Courtney though. Maybe I should talk to her.

Me: I saw that on Season 3. That was horrible.

Duncan: Yeah. But I'm hoping I can reconsile with her.

Naruto: You can do it man. And if that fails there's plenty of other fish in the sea.

Duncan: That's true. Thank you.

Chris: Courtney!

A girl in grey came.

Courtney: I have my lawyers ready for you Chris. Just in case. (Gasp) J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! This is so cool!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Courtney. I'm so sorry that Duncan did what he did on Season 3. But he wants to try and make it up to you somehow.

Courtney: I appreciate you telling me this J.D.

Me: No problem.

Chris: Here's Heather!

All: OH NO!

Heather arrived as flames appeared in the background behind her.

Heather: Chris you know how much I hate this show.

Me: So you're Heather. I've seen your dirty tricks.

Heather: Just do what I say and we'll have an understanding.

Me: Sorry but I don't take orders from you.

Naruto: Me neither.

Heather: You are so gonna regret it.

Me: Do your worst.

Chris: Here's Izzy!

Swinging on a vine came Izzy and she was a girl of the wild.

Izzy: Hey guys!

Me: It's an awesome honor to meet you Izzy. My friend Lana would love you.

Izzy: It's such an honor to meet you J.D. I'm sure she would love me too.

Me: Lana is a girl that loves all animals and she loves the wild.

Izzy: She sounds awesome.

Naruto: She may be 6 but she is awesome.

Izzy: I can believe it Naruto.

Chris: Here's Owen!

A big guy came.

Owen: Woo-Whoo! It is so awesome to be back guys.

Me: Owen! How's it going dude?

Owen: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!? Awesome! It's an honor to finally meet my pen pals.

Me: Same here dude.

Naruto: It's awesome to meet you in person man.

Owen: Same here Naruto.

Chris: A lot of reunions are happening today huh? Finally here's Bridgette!

Surfing on a wave was Bridgette. A blonde surfer girl.

Bridgette: It's so cool to be back. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are here too? Awesome!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Bridgette. How are things with you and Geoff?

Bridgette: Geoff is an awesome and sweet guy. I want to win the million so we can start our family. I'm now engaged to him.

She shows a diamond engagement ring.

Me: Congratulations Bridgette.

Naruto: Awesome.

Gwen: Way to go Bridgette.

Owen: Congrats Bridge.

Bridgette: Thanks guys.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome. I can't wait to have some fun.

Me, Naruto, Alan, Jasmine, Scott, Mike, Dawn, Lightning, Shawn, Amy & Sammy, Leonard, Ella, Sugar, Cameron, Zoey, Gwen, Bridgette, Owen, Heather, Duncan, Izzy and Courtney stood ready.

Chris: And we are going to start right now. It's time for our first Challenge. Something I call Obstacle Course of Mayhem! (Evil Chuckle)

We were placed onto our teams. Me, Alan, Naruto, Izzy, Dawn, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Sammy, Ella, Bridgette, Shawn, Jasmine and Courtney were called the ATOMIC OWLS! And the rest were called the NUCLEAR BEARS!

The Atomic Owls logo was an owl with 3 eyes and 2 sets of wings and the Nuclear Bears logo was a grizzly bear that had 6 arms and a mouth in its stomach.

We later saw an intense obstacle course. It was totally over a mud field that had mutant beavers and it had a bridge, a spinning log, bounce balloons, a weaving course and more.

We had to go through the course while carrying our teams mascots.

I went first and I was against Scott.

Scott: I got all of this in the bag.

Me: Your overconfidence will be your undoing.

Scott: We'll see.

Chris: Go!

We ran and got onto the bridge and I pushed Scott over the side and he fell face first into the mud and the beavers chased after him.

Me: Loser.

I got to Naruto at the spinning logs.

Me: Here bro.

Naruto: Thanks J.D.

Naruto takes the owl gently and he ran across the logs no problem.

Naruto: Here Alan.

Alan: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto gave the mutant owl to Alan and Alan jumped across some tall rock spikes. He got to the other side and handed the mutant owl to Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Alan.

Alan: You're welcome Dawn.

Dawn swung on a rope and weaved around some giant baseball bat sculptures and she landed in a baseball glove.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win!

We all cheer and the Nuclear Bears were disappointed and glaring at Scott.

At the campfire ceremony the Nuclear Bears were voting while we were watching.

Chris told them that whoever gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom is the one that can never come back.

Everyone but Scott got a marshmallow and Scott got the radioactive Marshmallow and it burned him bad.

Chris: Scott it's time to go.

Scott: This can't be happening.

Me: It is loser!

Amy: J.D. you're not supposed to be here.

Me: I know. I just like to watch. Besides I knocked him into the mud and we won. I'm just enjoying his pain. Schadenfreude.

Chris: Funny.

Me: But you're not gonna take them out of here by boat are you?

Chris: No, I've got something even better.

Chris showed us a big catapult.

Chris: Behold the patent pending Catapult of Losers. Or as I call it the Hurl of Shame.

Me: Cool.

Chris: J.D. since you knocked Scott out you get to do the honors.

Me: With pleasure Chris.

Scott got in the Catapult and he was enraged.

Scott: You haven't heard the last of me J.D. I will have my revenge!

Me: Go blow it out your nose, Buttface!

I pull a lever and Scott was hurled a long distance.

Me: (Whistles) That's a long distance. I hope his lungs can be used as pillows.

Chris: (Laughs) Well done J.D.

Me: Thanks Chris.

Chris: See you next challenge man.

Me: Will do.

At our cabin I had my laptop computer out and called Lincoln.

Lincoln answered.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln. Did you guys see us on T.V.?

Lincoln: We sure did and you all were awesome!

Me: Thanks buddy. Oh guys I want you all to meet someone. This is my best friend Alan Bushman. We went to school together over in Colorado.

Alan: Hello.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you Alan.

Alan: Same here. I've heard all kinds of awesome things about you.

Lincoln: Well it's all mutual.

Me: Yeah. Hey guys come here and meet my friend.

Everyone gathered and they saw Lincoln.

Courtney: So you're Lincoln Loud. It's a pleasure. I'm Courtney.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Sammy: I've heard alot of good things about you and your sisters Lincoln.

Lincoln: I know. I saw your sister on T.V. She's like an evil female version of Sasuke.

Sammy: Who is Sasuke?

Naruto: He's my best friend and he's a ninja. He has a very dark past and he used to have this bad avenger complex in him until we changed him.

Jasmine: Oh I've seen him before and he was awesome.

Lincoln: Yeah. Amy is like a much more evil Sasuke. Female style.

Sammy: That's a good way to put it Lincoln.

Lincoln: Congratulations on winning the first challenge guys.

Me: Thanks buddy. We have a long road ahead of us and it's gonna be tough.

Lincoln: Good luck guys and I hope you win J.D.

Me: I plan on having the whole team win. I found a loophole that if the whole team wins without losing a single contestant, that team wins automatically.

Lincoln: That's a good strategy.

Bridgette: It is. I hope we all win.

Me: Me too. Well See ya buddy we got to get some shut eye.

Lincoln: Okay. We'll be rootin for you all. Bye.

Me: Bye Lincoln.

The call clicks off and we all hit the hay.

Continues in part 2.


	137. Canada Mutant Island P2

Week 2

Me, Naruto, Alan and team were at the Mess Hall table having breakfast. Courtney was having a delicious eggs benedict and Me, Naruto and Alan were having french toast and waffles. Everyone else but the Atomic Owls was having bad gruel.

Suddenly the P.A. system came on.

Chris: Attention campers. Meet out in the docks for todays challenge. You are gonna love it.

We go out to the docks and Chris was waiting for us.

Chris: Now today's challenge is something I like to call Face Your Worst Enemy.

Me: Bring it on Chris.

Chris: I had a feeling you would like this one J.D. The rules are simple. I call your name and you step into the ring. I spin this wheel and whatever it lands on, that will be your opponent. You win against your opponent your team gets a point.

Naruto: This is gonna be cool.

Chris: I know. J.D. you go first.

I go into the ring and Chris spun the wheel and it landed on a dark blue Silhouette of none other than...

Chris: Here's your opponent. From Season 1's original cast is EVA!

All: Oh No!

Eva came out onto the arena and raging flames roared in the background behind her.

Eva: So I'm back and now I can get my revenge.

Me: Eva. So you're my opponent.

Eva: Yeah I am. You got a problem with that loser!?

Me: Yeah I got a problem with that! You're gonna pay for wanting to hurt Bridgette.

Eva: So you're protecting little miss backstabbing traitor huh? Well I'm going to kill you myself.

Me: Not if I kill you first! You Ugly Sociopathic Piece of Dirt!

Everyone gasped.

Eva: What did you just call me?

Me: You heard me or is your brain so tiny that you don't even know anything and need a brain transplant.

Eva: You are so dead!

Me: I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich. Normally I'm not supposed to hit girls but in this case I'll make an exception.

I dashed and punched her in the face and she went out of the ring. She was knocked out.

Me: That was a waste.

Chris: J.D. wins a point!

An Atomic Owl logo gets a 1 on the scoreboard.

Chris: Next up Gwen VS Heather!

Gwen: I've been wanting some payback.

Naruto: Go get her Gwen!

Gwen and Heather were in the ring.

Heather: Well well. Gwen. How have you been?

Gwen: I've been wanting to pound your face in since season 2 and 3.

Heather: Then come and try it.

Gwen dashed and punched Heather in the nose and kicked her in the mouth and knocked out a tooth from her.

Heather screamed.

Heather: My tooth! You will pay for this!

Gwen kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face and kicked her in the back and Heather was knocked down.

Gwen: You've been asking for this for a long time.

Chris: Gwen wins!

We cheered.

Chris: Next is Samey.

Naruto: It's Sammy.

Sammy got up onto the arena and Chris spun the wheel and it landed on what looked like a man on all fours.

Chris: Ooh. You're not gonna like this one guys. It's our old friend Freak-zekial.

Out on the arena came Ezekial from Seasons 1 and 3 and he was completely feral.

Me: That's Ezekial!

Naruto: Oh man and he's completely Feral.

Alan: No kidding. I saw what happened to him on Total Drama World Tour and he was considered the worst contestant ever.

Me: No kidding bud. He was considered a chauvinistic narcissist and he makes all boys everywhere look bad.

Gwen: I agree.

Courtney: Me too.

Sammy: So you're Ezekial. Lets play.

He lunged at her and she dropped and flung him over the island with her legs.

Me: Whoa!

Chris: Samey wins!

We cheer wildly.

Amy: Samey is still a weak and pathetic girl.

Me: Shut up Amy!

Chris: The Atomic Owls win!

We won the challenge.

At the campfire ceremony everyone but Heather got marshmallows.

Chris: Heather gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom.

Chris gave her the Radioactive Marshmallow and her hair fell out.

Heather: (Screams) My hair!

Me: That's quite an improvement for you. Loser!

Heather: I cannot believe this! Cheated out of a million dollars again! I hate this show!

Me: Go blow it out your nose Heather.

Heather: You all will be hearing from my lawyers!

I blow a Raspberry at her and she got on the Catapult and was hurled away.

Me: So long LOSER!

Naruto: What a pathetic loser.

Me: You said it bro. I think her parents would be a lot better off without her. She's a total sociopath.

Alan: Yeah.

We go back to our cabin and I mark on the wall with an X stamp on Heather's face.

Me: 2 Down 9 to go.

Jasmine: (Australian Accent) Yeah. Good riddence to that snake Heather. She really gave all us girls everywhere a bad name.

Me: You said it Jasmine.

I pull out my Laptop and call Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln. Victory number 2 for the Atomic Owls.

Lincoln: We saw and we're very glad that Heather is out. She gave girls everywhere a bad name.

Me: Jasmine said exactly the same thing.

Lincoln: Yeah. Also great job socking it to Eva. That girl has a lot of anger problems.

Me: No kidding. She was on Season 1 and if she doesn't get her temper under control she could become a menace to society here in Canada.

Laney: I believe it. Eva seems to be suffering from Borderline Personality Disease. It's a personality disorder in where any little thing will make you mad with explosive rage.

Me: I can believe it Laney.

Bridgette: Eva called me a backstabbing traitor and she was gonna kill me in season 1.

Courtney: Yeah. But I heard that she was voted off a second time.

Laney: It sounds like Eva has caused alot of problems for all you guys.

Gwen: You don't know the half of it. She was a major problem to all of us.

Lincoln: From what I saw, Heather stole her MP3 player and made Eva go on a rampage in the camp.

Everyone but me and Naruto: WHAT!?

Gwen: Heather did all of that!?

Lincoln: Yeah. We watch Total Drama here in the U.S. and we all saw Heather do all sorts of evil things to all of you. She tricked Lindsey and Beth and even sabotaged Gwen and LeShawna's victories.

Me: Looks like I was right about the Sociopath part.

Sammy: She is pure evil.

Jasmine: That is bad. But something tells me that we have not seen the last of Heather the Evil.

Me: Good nickname for her Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thank you mate.

Laney: Heather also seems to be suffering from Narcissistic and Antisocial Personality Disorders. She only cares about no one other than herself and is constantly wanting to be the absolute center of attention.

Me: That could very well be the case Laney.

Courtney: How do you know so much about Psychology, Laney?

Laney: I want to be a forensic and criminal psychologist when I grow up and it's a really cool job.

Gwen: That is so awesome.

Bridgette: I have a feeling that you can do it Laney.

Laney: Thanks Bridgette.

Lincoln: I can't wait to see what you guys do in Challenge 3.

Me: I have a feeling it's gonna be a good one. We got to hit the hay. See you next week guys.

Lincoln: See you guys. We're rooting for you.

Me: Thanks buddy. Bye.

The call clicks off and we hit the hay.

Continues in part 3.


	138. Canada Mutant Island P3

Week 3

It was Week 3 of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. Chris walked out and blew an airhorn in his megaphone.

We all woke up and got dressed.

Chris: Morning campers.

Me: Hey Chris. What challenge do you have for us today?

Chris: I'm just gonna get to that. First it's time for a 20 Kilometer run around the lake. Now lets go!

We all ran and we were getting our legs in shape and 1 hour later it was time for breakfast and it was a buffet table.

We ate all the food and it was delicious.

Me: Boy that was great. (Burps) Excuse me.

Naruto: You said it. I ate 80 bowls of Ramen.

Alan: I ate all the turkey.

Me: We're stuffed.

Chris: That's good cause it's now time for the AWAKEATHON!

Me: Oh I've seen this one. This was a funny one. I'm literally impressed that you all stayed up for almost 4 days.

Gwen: Ugh. Don't remind me. But thanks.

We got started.

12 hours later.

Chris: (Like a nature documentary narrator) We are now 12 hours in and our campers are getting started.

Owen: Whoo-woo! I can stay up like this all the time!

Owen fell asleep. It was the last camper standing that wins the challenge.

48 hours later.

Me and Naruto are still awake and we weren't even in the least bit tired.

Me: 60 hours and I'm not sleepy at all.

Naruto: Me neither.

Gwen: (Yawns) How do you do it guys?

Me: We both have powerful stamina. One time I stayed up for 12 whole days non-stop.

Gwen: That's incredible.

Courtney: You guys are strong.

Alan: No kidding.

Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy plays and Chef Hatchett is dressed like a fairy and dancing ballet.

Me: Oh that is just wrong on so many levels.

Naruto: Yeah.

36 hours later.

Me: Jeez. 96 Hours and I'm still not tired.

Gwen: (Yawns) No kidding. What is your secret?

Me: It's no secret Gwen. I just look up at the sky and the clouds, the Sun and the stars and the Moon. They provide me with unlimited energy.

Gwen: That is so cool J.D.

Gwen falls asleep.

I grab a blanket and put it on her and sit back down. Then I saw that Duncan standing there completely still. Me and Duncan were the only ones still awake.

Me: Whoa. Duncan hasn't moved the whole time.

I got up and I saw that his eyelids were painted.

Me: His eyelids are painted!

Chris: Shut up! I've got to see this.

Chris went over and saw it and Duncan opened his eyes.

Chris: That is so wicked cool! Justin did this back in Season 1. You're still out dude. J.D. wins!

Me: Whoo-Woo!

Chris: That was so AWESOME J.D. You literally have set an all time record in the Awakeathon. 100 Hours and 12 minutes.

Me: Hard to believe huh Chris?

Chris: No kidding.

Me: I think everyone's gonna be too tired for the Campfire Ceremony.

Chris: You're right. Lets round everyone up and have them get some sleep.

Me: Good thinking. (Forms A Hand Sign) SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

20 Shadow Clones of me appeared and we carried everyone back to their cabins.

2 days later at the Campfire ceremony the Nuclear Bears were voting yet again.

Duncan was given the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom and was hurled.

Back in the cabin I stamped Duncan's face and I pulled out my laptop and went out to a picnic table.

I called Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: J.D. that was awesome how you stayed up for 100 hours.

Me: It was a walk in the park for me.

Lynn: I can believe it. Your stamina really is powerful.

Me: I can believe it. But anyway I'm out here at a picnic table while letting everyone gets some sleep. I have a feeling that everyone is gonna sleep for 2 maybe 3 days after all of that.

Lincoln: No kidding. If I did that challenge, I would be asleep 8 hours in.

Me: I can believe it. Just try going for 12 whole days.

Lynn: Even I can't go that long without sleep. I may be a sports master and have lots of stamina but yours is far more powerful than mine J.D.

Me: Well I don't know about that Lynn. Not to brag but you're right.

Lincoln: So how many campers are left on the Nuclear Bears?

Me: 8 and we have them right where we want them. Our strategy is working so far.

Lincoln: That's good. What do you plan to do with the million once you win?

Me: I haven't thought that far. But to Rockefeller he would call $798,000.00 small change. One million Canada dollars is that much in USD.

Lincoln: That's true. I forgot about that. But anyway I have a feeling that you're tired after all that.

Me: You're right buddy. (Yawns) See ya next week buddy.

Lincoln: Will do J.D.

The call clicks off and I head back into the cabin and go to sleep.

Continues in Part 4


	139. Canada Mutant Island P4

Week 4

We were all in the mess hall for our 4th challenge.

Chris: Campers welcome to your challenge. Now you all remember my favorite time during season 1. We are going to do THE BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS.

All: OH NO!

Me: I remember this challenge. Chris did a Battle of The Sexes version of this challenge.

Owen: That's right J.D. The Brunch of Disgustingness was the grossest challenge we all ever did.

Courtney: I heard you guys hurled your guts all over the place.

Alan: Oh man.

Naruto: This is not gonna be good.

Chris and Chef snickered.

Chris: All right campers. This is also gonna be a double-elimination round. Here's the rules. We will not be doing a Battle of The Sexes theme this time. You will be in your teams. You will each be given a 9-Course Meal and it will be gross and the dish you had will be grosser than the last. The team that finishes the most dishes wins.

Me: This is gonna be good.

Chris: I love that confidence J.D. First some hordearves.

Me: From what I remember the 1st dish was Bull Cahones.

Chris: An interesting way to put it. Heres the dish. Ants. White ants.

Me: Interesting. The people in Uganda eat these.

I eat them and they taste like chicken.

Me: Tastes like chicken.

Naruto: That's cool.

Naruto eats them and the team ate them too.

Chris: Team Atomic Owls wins round 1.

We cheer.

Chris: Good job Owls. J.D. how did you know that the Uganda people eat white ants?

Me: Me and my family traveled all over the world and I learned all sorts of unique cultures and more. Tried all sorts of weird food and more. It was an invigorating and educational experience.

Chris: I can believe it.

Me: I wish I could've gone with you guys on Total Drama World Tour. That would've been awesome.

Chris: I know. Next course: Soup. Moroccan Spicy Stew.

Me: I love Morocco Stew. The people in Morocco have some of the spiciest spices in the world and some are so strong that they can burn your stomach on the inside.

We had bowls of Morocco Stew in front of us.

Me: (Sniff) It smells really good.

I drink the whole bowl and a blast of fire explodes from my mouth.

Me: Yummy!

Chris: You are one tough guy J.D.

Me: I know. Plus I've been to Morocco and it's really good food and an interesting culture.

Chris: I believe it.

Chef Hatchett: I can tell that you have one love for super spicy food J.D. We salute a super spice maniac.

Me: It's true. And I'm flattered. But thanks.

Everyone ate their soup and endured the spice.

Chris: The Owls win Round 2!

We cheer.

Chris: You guys like pizza?

Me: Love the stuff.

Gwen: When we had this challenge in Season 1 he gave us Pizza with Jellyfish, live grasshoppers and live anchovies.

Me: Yuck! I saw that and that was gross.

Chris: Then how about the same thing guys?

Chris gave us a pizza with Grasshoppers, Anchovies and Jellyfish.

Me: Me and my big mouth.

Naruto: That is nasty.

Alan: I know.

Dawn: I believe your auras are fluctuating because of the gross food.

Me: I know Dawn.

Courtney: I heard that Trent didn't like this.

Me: I saw that. But lets eat it.

I ate a slice and it wasn't that bad.

Me: Different. But tasty. At least I'm not eating the jellyfish on Peanut Butter Sandwiches.

Mike: Peanut Butter and Jellyfish? Yuck!

Zoey: That is gross.

Sammy: I agree.

Me: That was a joke but it's the truth.

Amy: You're such a disgraceful wimp Samey!

Me: Shut up Amy. No one asked for your opinion.

We ate the whole pizza.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win Round 3!

We cheer.

Chris: Now for course 4: Spaghetti! Well earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs.

Me: I ate a worm on a dare back when I was 5 and it taste like chicken.

Bridgette: We ate this in this challenge and it was gross.

Me: But Geoff ate it right?

Bridgette: That's right.

I eat the worms and it was good.

Me: Yummy. My friend Lana eats worms and she loves them.

Gwen: Lana is one brave little girl.

Me: She sure is.

We all ate our plates clean.

Me: Done.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win round 4!

We cheer.

Chris: There are 5 more dishes left. Bon Apetite!

A montage plays and it shows us eating all kinds of disgusting food and the Atomic Owls ate them all. Dish 5 was rotten onion meatballs, dish 6 was Chum Smoothies, Dish 7 was Icelandic Rotten Shark shish-kababs and Dish 8 was Snake stuffed with squirrels.

Chris threw up and it was gross.

Chris: Oh man you guys are so gross!

Me: Sorry Chris. It's a good challenge.

Chris: All right then. It's time for desert and we'll have an eat off. J.D., Amy, join me.

We sat down and Chris gave us a dessert glass that had radioactive marshmallows in them.

Me: The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom?

Chris: Normally yes but it's for dessert. Now whoever eats theirs first wins the challenge.

Me: Interesting.

Chris: Yes it is. Ready? Go!

I picked up the Marshmallow and it didn't affect me.

Me: Radiation doesn't burn me. I have radiation immunity.

I ate the marshmallow and it was weird.

I gulp and suddenly I felt a nasty pain in my butt and then I felt something.

Me: Ouch!

I see that I had a tail and it was Punk Shock's tail.

Me: Cool! I have a tail! And it's surging with electricity.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win!

We all cheer.

Amy: I don't feel so good.

Amy projectile vomits everywhere and it set off a chain reaction of projectile vomiting and I projectile vomit all over Amy.

At the bonfire we saw Amy and Owen get eliminated and hurled.

Back at our cabin we were getting ready for bed, I stamped red X's on Amy and Owen's faces and I pulled out my laptop and called Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: That was seriously some gross food we saw you ate.

Me: I know. But some of it was from my travels from around the world.

Lincoln: I believe it. That tail you got is really cool! What do you think you can do with it?

Me: We'll have to find out later.

Lincoln: Lana said it was the coolest and most awesome challenge you've ever done J.D.

Me: I can believe it. But everyone will probably think I'm very crazy after eating all kinds of disgusting food like that.

Lincoln: No we know it was part of the challenge and you were awesome!

Me: Thanks buddy. (Someone vomits in a bucket) We're very sick to our stomachs and it is not pleasent.

Lincoln: I can hear that. But congratulations on winning challenge 4 guys.

Me: Thank you. 5 down 6 to go.

Lincoln: Good luck J.D. We're rooting for you.

Me: Thanks buddy. See you next time.

The call clicked off and I hit the hay.

Continues in part 5.


	140. Canada Mutant Island P5

Week 5

I was jumping in the trees testing out my new tail to see what it can do.

I fell off a branch and my tail grabbed the branch.

Me: Whew! My tail's prehensile. Cool.

I flip up and landed on the ground.

I got on all fours and point my tail like a Scorpion at a tentacled alligator and it fired a laser of lightning at it and it yelped as it was burned.

Me: Wow! That was like an electron laser. My lightning powers have been enhanced because of it. Let me see here.

I stab the ground with my tail and zapped the ground and out of the ground came a bunch of mutant gophers.

Me: Wow! Chernobyl Earthworm Style. [To the Viewers] That's how they draw earthworms out over in Chernobyl, Ukraine. I saw it on TV.

Chris: All campers get ready for todays challenge.

Me: Time to get to work.

At the campsite Chris was telling us our challenge.

Chris: Today campers your challenge is something I call Heroic Phobia Factor. This was given to me as an idea. Four of you will be heroes. 2 for each team and save the other campers from their own fears.

Me: I gave Chris this idea.

Chris: That's right J.D. and since it was your idea, you and Naruto will be the heroes of the Atomic Owls.

Me: All right.

Naruto: This is gonna be awesome bro!

Chris: And Leonard, Lightning. You two will be the heroes for the Nuclear Bears.

Lightning: All right! Lightning is gonna win! J.D. may the best man win.

Me: You too Lightning. (I shake his hand) I saw the Phobia Factor Challenge and it was intense. I'm sorry you guys went through all that.

Gwen: No it's all right J.D. But we saw your adventures in the headlines and they were awesome.

Courtney: Besides we know you can save all of us.

Me: Thanks guys.

Chris: J.D., Naruto, Lightning, Leonard, please come into my quarters while everyone gets set up.

Me: Okay.

We went to Chris's luxurious mansion on the other side of the island.

Me: Wow! Nice mansion Chris.

Chris: Thank you. This is where the campers that lost Season 1 stayed.

Me: It's beautiful. It's like my mansion back home in Michigan.

Chris: Your mansion is much nicer than mine though. But that's not important.

We were in Chris's room and having some juice.

Chris: Now J.D. we went through with your challenge because is was a great idea. Now the objective for you four is to rescue as many campers as possible. We've set up a dangerous obstacle course full of booby-traps for all of you to clear to rescue each camper.

Me: I love a good challenge Chris.

Leonard: We will use magic to rescue our campers.

Lightning: Not now Leonard. But your magic works now.

Me: I've been helping him. Great job Leonard.

Leonard: Thanks J.D. I owe it all to you.

Me: You're welcome.

Chris: Anyway. You all have until sunset to rescue as many campers as possible be it your team or the other. We start the challenge when I get the signal. [A beep was heard] They're ready. Follow me.

We were lead to a starting line and we got into position and Chris gave us a list of what every camper.

Chris: Are you ready?

Me: Ready and raring.

Naruto: Believe it!

Lightning: Lightning is always ready.

Leonard: Lets mystify them.

Chris: All right. On your mark. Get set. (Air Horn Blast)

We ran and split off.

Me: Lets start with our team. We'll start by looking for Gwen. Her fear is being buried alive.

Naruto: Okay. Lets look on the beach.

Me: Okay. Lets go!

We ran on the sand and saw a bunch of mounds in a circle around something.

I find a rock and threw it and it hit one of the mounds and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: Land mines!

Naruto: Chris sure knows how to make a challenge exciting.

Me: He sure does. **WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!**

I fire a blast of wind from my hand and blew the sand away and part of a glass box was revealed in the middle of a circle of exposed land mines.

Naruto: Nice work bro.

Me: Thanks. Come on!

We go to the middle of the circle and start digging. Naruto got the glass box uncovered and opened it and out came Gwen and she hugged Naruto and cried.

Naruto: It's okay Gwen. It's okay.

Gwen: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Me: We have to move. Lets find Izzy. From what I remember she hates flying.

An airplane flies over us and it is being protected by Flying Mutated Mountain Goats.

Me: Lets go.

Naruto: Right. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto made a Clone and it held Gwen bridal style.

We flew into the air and the goats saw us and breathed streams of fire at us.

Me: Look out!

We dodged and flew away.

Me: Those goats can breathe fire? This is madness.

Naruto: I know. We need a diversion.

Me: I got it. I'll distract them and you rescue Izzy.

Naruto: Got it.

I fly to the goats and they chased me and Naruto opened the plane door and got Izzy out.

Izzy: Thanks Naruto. You are awesome when you fly dude.

Naruto: You're welcome Izzy.

Naruto makes another clone and it carries Izzy.

I fly back to him.

Me: Good job bro.

Naruto: Thanks J.D.

Gwen: I saw Courtney at the theater.

Me: Then that's where we're headed. From what we remember she's afraid of Green Jelly. Lets go!

Me, Naruto, Gwen and Izzy ran and we got to the theater and saw Courtney on a diving platform with no ladder suspended 20 feet into the air over a giant tank of green jelly and the platform was slowly being pulled back and it was being guarded by a giant beetle that had boxing gloves on.

Naruto: I'll take care of him. You go for Courtney.

Me: Right.

I spread my wings and fly up to Courtney and Naruto pulverizes the beetle and scares him away.

I take Courtney off the platform but it was rigged to explode.

Me: Uh oh!

It exploded and I created a force field as it exploded and it splattered Green Jelly everywhere.

Naruto got some on his face and licked it off.

Naruto: Mmm. Green apple flavor.

Courtney: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem.

I land and put Courtney down.

Me: Okay. Next is Jasmine. It says that she's afraid of being in small places.

Naruto: She's claustrophobic.

Courtney: I saw her being taken that way. [Points to the southeast]

Me: That's where we're headed. Lets go!

We head southeast onto the docks over the lake and we saw a small diving sphere being protected by Fang the amphibious shark.

Me: I got this one. Lets just say that I owe Fang a favor. (Whistles) Hey Fang. Got a treat for you.

I hold up Scott who was bound and gagged and Fang was excited.

Me: Enjoy your meat.

I throw him into the lake and Fang swam up to me and shook my hand.

Me: You're welcome Fang.

He dove back in and chased Scott and we all laughed at him.

Naruto: That was funny. But where did you find Scott?

Me: He tried to swim back to the island as I was testing out what my tail can do.

I pull up the diving sphere by its rope and just as I was about to get it up the rope broke and it sunk to the bottom of the lake.

Me: Oh no!

I dove in and swam after it. I made another discovery.

Me: Hey! I can breathe underwater. Cool! It must be because of my tail.

I swam down and opened the hatch and grabbed Jasmine.

Me: Are you okay Jasmine?

She gave me the thumbs up signal.

Me: Awesome. I can breathe underwater now.

We go up to the surface.

We surfaced and Jasmine was coughing. We got onto the docks.

Naruto: Thank goodness you're all right Jasmine.

Jasmine: (Australian Accent) Thanks to J.D. mate.

Me: Okay that's 4 out of 12. Lets find Bridgette. From what I remember she is afraid of being alone. So she's out in the forest.

Jasmine: Lets find her.

Me: Right.

We go into the forest and we saw Bridgette sitting alone in the forest and she was petrified.

Naruto: There she is.

Me: Wait. It's too easy.

I throw a stick and saw that the area around her was covered in bear traps when a trap snapped.

Me: Bear traps.

Jasmine: Chris sure knows how to put peoples lives in peril.

Me: That's why I love this show. Naruto you go fly over and rescue her.

Naruto: Got it.

Naruto spread his wings and flew out to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to us.

Bridgette: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome Bridge.

Me: Okay now lets find Mike and Zoey.

Zoey: Help! Can anyone hear me!? Help!

Me: We found Zoey. WHERE ARE YOU!?

Zoey: Over here!

Jasmine: It's coming from down there. [Points down the path to a clearing]

Zoey: I'm sinking! Hurry!

Me: (Gasp) COME ON!

We all ran down the path and saw Zoey waist deep in quicksand.

Me: Okay Zoey stay calm and don't move.

Gwen: I got this.

Gwen unveiled a hidden secret. She spread wings that were as black as the night and we gasped.

Me: Gwen? You're an angel?

Gwen: I'll explain later.

She flew out to Zoey and grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Me: Way to go Gwen!

Gwen carried Zoey over and put her down.

Zoey: Thanks Gwen. That was awesome!

Gwen: You're welcome Zoey.

Naruto: Gwen that was amazing.

Courtney: I agree. Those black wings are perfect for you Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks Courtney.

Me: So you're afraid of quicksand Zoey?

Zoey: Yeah. It's a complicated story.

Me: We'll have to hear it later. Lets find Mike now.

Zoey: I saw him being taken into the boat house.

Me: Okay. Lets go.

We ran to the boat house and I kick the door down and a bucket dumps out and it was filled with acid.

Me: Sulfuric acid. That was close.

We see Mike in a pretend padded cell in a straitjacket and was gagged and surrounded by mutant gophers.

Me: Oh man.

Zoey ran and kicked the gophers away from Mike and they ran.

Me: Zoey that was amazing.

Zoey: Thanks.

I untie the straitjacket and Mike gets out and pulls the bandana off his mouth.

Mike: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem Mike. You're afraid of insane asylums?

Mike: I'd rather not talk about it.

Me: That's okay man. Lets find Alan now. We're gonna need Manitoba Smith's adventuring skills.

I pull out a Fedora hat and place it on Mike's head and he gasps.

Manitoba Smith: (Australian Accent) No problem mate. Leave it to me. (Sniffs the air) He's this way.

We follow him and we found Alan surrounded by a bunch of squirrels that were bald.

Me: Squirrels?

The squirrels saw us and they shot lasers out of their eyes. I shielded us in a force field.

Me: Squirrels that have Laser Vision? Weird. But cool.

Naruto: I believe it.

Manitoba Smith: I got this one mates.

He jumped out and dodged all of the squirrels fire and lept in and picked up Alan.

Manitoba Smith: Hold on tight mate.

Alan: Okay.

Manitoba Smith climbed up a tree and a squirrel shot lasers at a tree branch and they both fell and Manitoba Smith landed on the ground and I caught Alan.

Me: You all right bud?

Alan: Yeah. That was awesome!

Deep in Mikes subconcious all of his personalities got together.

Manitoba Smith: Do you feel it? The Malevolent One! He's coming!

A portrait of Mike gets caught on fire and an evil personality comes out. His name was Mal and he is PURE EVIL.

Outside I sense Mal's presence.

Me: Guy's I sense an evil force inside Mike. I'm gonna get it out of him.

I use my powers and pull out Mal and he manifested on the physical plane.

We all gasp and Mike woke up. He saw Mal.

Mike: (Gasp) You!

Mal: (Evil Chuckle) At your disservice.

Mike: But I got rid of you in Juvie!

Me: You were in Juvenile Detention Mike?

Mike: Yeah. This creep was making me do all kinds of terrible things and he was running the place. His name is Mal and he is my pure evil personality.

Me: That's horrible.

Naruto: I can't believe that this clod was the one making you call all the shots.

Courtney: This guy must be evil to the core.

Izzy: Yeah. He smells like rotten meat and bat guano.

Me: That's a good analysis.

Dawn arrived.

Dawn: I saw a black aura inside Mike when we got here. It was pure evil.

Me: That's this guy Dawn.

Dawn looked at him and saw that he was completely covered in an aura of pure pitch black color.

Dawn: His aura is pure evil.

Naruto: It's like we're facing the Devil himself.

Mike: No kidding.

Mal: Enough chitterchatter.

Me: Lets dance.

I punch him in the face and sent him crashing into a tree.

Mike felt that punch.

Mike: OW! GEEZ THAT REALLY HURT!

Me: (Gasp) We can't hurt him or it will hurt Mike. They're connected somehow. Wait. I got it! Mike you are the only one who can stop him. He may be a part of you, but you don't need this jerk anymore. You have to let go of the past and erase the monster that your own body created.

Mike: (Determined) You're right J.D. It's time to move on.

Mike concentrated hard and in his subconcious he and his personalities were together in front of a strange button.

Mike: What is this button?

Vito: (Italian Accent) It's a reset button.

Manitoba Smith: You have to press it and we all can stop Mal together.

Svetlana: (Russian Accent) Once you press it we will all be one with you.

Mike was about to press it but he stopped.

Mike: I... I just can't. If pressing this thing is gonna get rid of you guys then I can't do it.

Vito: Hey don't sweat it there.

Manitoba Smith: We'll all still be a part of you in a way.

Svetlana: It's worth it to stop Mal.

Vito: You'll always have us no matter what inside your heart.

Chester: All right guys enough with the blubbering. Lets get this over with.

They all put their hands on Mike's hand.

Mike: Thank you guys. Thank you.

They pressed the button and in a blinding flash of Light, Mike was made completely whole.

Mike: We are now one. Thank you J.D.

Outside Mal was starting to fade.

Mal: What's happening?

Mike: You're fading away Mal.

Mal: What? No! Don't do this! No one will ever cross paths with me around. I'm a part of you.

Mike: Yep. A part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye Mal.

Me: Have a nice time in the Netherworld.

Mal: No! It's my time! (Echoing) MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEE!

Mal faded away and was never going to be seen again.

Me: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Naruto: Yeah.

Me: How do you feel Mike?

Mike: Better than ever J.D. We're all one. I have all my personalities strengths and abilities in one person.

Me: Awesome! Way to go buddy.

Zoey: Oh Mike! I'm so happy for you.

Mike: Thank you Zoey.

Me: Sorry I punched you man.

Mike: That's okay.

Me: Lets find the others.

Naruto: Okay.

We ran and we found Sammy facing Amy in the swamp and Amy was covered in slime and algae.

Sammy: You always treated me like dirt Amy and I won't tolerate it anymore!

Amy: I've always been the superior twin and I will always be better than you!

Zoey swooped in and kicked Amy in the face and she crashed into a tree.

Zoey: Are you all right Sammy?

Sammy: Yes thanks to you Zoey.

I pick up Amy and open a portal that leads to the Yukon.

Me: I think you need a nice cool down.

I throw Amy in and the portal closed.

Shawn arrived.

Shawn: Guys! Are you all okay?

Me: We were just about to look for you Shawn.

Shawn: Chris sent robot zombies after me and I beat them all.

Me: Good work buddy.

Shawn: Thanks man.

Me: Lets find Ella. If I'm not mistaken she's in that castle tower up there on the high cliff. [I point to the tall cliff]

Naruto: Looks like it.

Me: Lets go!

We all ran up the cliff hill to the tower and it was a high tower.

Me: I think I know what Ella is afraid of. Being trapped in a tower like the princesses of all those fairy tales I like.

Alan: I have a feeling you're right.

Gwen: Let me handle this one.

Gwen spreads her black wings and flies up to the castle window.

Gwen: Ella are you all right?

Ella: I'm okay Gwen. I have my animal friends to keep me company.

Gwen: That's great. I came to get you down.

Ella: Thank you Gwen.

Gwen takes Ella's hand and they go down and landed.

Me: Great job Gwen.

An air horn buzz was heard.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win the Challenge!

We all cheer.

At the campfire ceremony Chris was ready to hand out the Marshmallows.

Chris: Before we start I have an announcement. The Atomic Owls were spectacularly awesome in todays challenge! The producer called and said that they loved it so much that they will put it in the Legacy of Total Drama. Great job guys.

Me: Thanks Chris. I'm glad my idea was such a huge success.

Chris: You're welcome J.D. Now on to the marshmallows.

Everyone but Leonard received a Marshmallow and Leonard was hurled.

At our cabin we settled down and I stamped Leonard's face.

Me: You all were terrific today.

Alan: You were awesome yourself J.D.

Me: Thanks bud.

I pull out my laptop and called Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln. Today was awesome.

Lincoln: We saw the whole thing and you guys were incredible!

Lana: Yeah! It was awesome!

Me: Thanks guys.

Lincoln: Gwen, we saw your black wings and they are beautiful.

Gwen: Thanks Lincoln.

Me: How did you get those wings Gwen?

Gwen: My father is from Earth and my mom is from the planet Havania. The Havanian's are a race of peaceful angel people of great beauty and they are amazing. I was born half human half Havanian.

Me: That's awesome. Havania is a beautiful planet. I looked it up and it is a paradise.

Lincoln: That's amazing Gwen. You're a hybrid.

Gwen: That's the right way to put it Lincoln.

Laney: That is incredible.

Me: It sure is.

Lincoln: Those rescues you all did were awesome guys.

Courtney: Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: Also Mike I had no idea that you had an evil personality that was controling you the whole time.

Mike: Yeah. Mal was the source of all my suffering and misfortune. He was also the reason I went to Juvie.

Laney: That's terrible. I'm glad you're cured though.

Mike: Thanks Laney.

Laney: You're welcome Mike.

Lucy: I'm sorry Leonard got eliminated. I love all the magic you taught him.

Me: It's all right Lucy. But you know what they say: Life goes on.

Lucy: Sigh. That's true.

Me: This turned out to be an awesome challenge for all of us and it was a huge success for the Total Drama Legacy.

Lincoln: That's what we saw and heard. Way to go guys.

Dawn: Thank you Lincoln.

Shawn: It was an awesome challenge though.

Me: I agree. We've had a long day.

Lincoln: I can tell. See you guys next week.

Me: Bye guys.

The call clicks off and we hit the hay.

Continues in Part 6.


	141. Canada Mutant Island P6

Week 6

Me, Naruto Alan and Team were sitting in our cabin reading books and playing card games.

Me: So Zoey what happened that caused you to be afraid of quicksand. You never told us last time.

Zoey: I'm sorry guys. When I was 10 years old I was walking in the forest in Saskatchewan and I was out looking for rare butterflies.

Flashback to a younger Zoey playing in the grass and chasing after butterflies.

Zoey: (Narrating) It was a happy time for me. Until I spotted a rare Blue Sapphire butterfly on a flower in the middle of what looked like a sandbar. I walked on it to go see and I suddenly started sinking. I realized that I was in quicksand. I called out for help and I was up to my head and someone appeared and grabbed my hand and I was saved. I was traumatized because of it and I cried hard into my savior. I've been afraid of Quicksand ever since that day.

End flashback.

Me: Zoey that's awful.

Mike: I'm so sorry Zoey.

Zoey: It's all right guys.

Dawn: You were very fortunate to be saved back then Zoey.

Zoey: I know.

Me: Me and my friends have saved a few people from quicksand.

Courtney: That's what we all heard J.D.

Me: I know. When I got my powers, every day in my life has always been a tremendously awesome adventure with an amazing challenge and new obstacle to be met and overcome.

Shawn: I can believe it dude.

Naruto: It's always been that way for me too.

Mike: That's amazing guys.

Chris: Attention campers. Meet me at the Theater for todays challenge.

Me: Time to get to work.

Izzy: Lets make some heads roll!

At the theater Chris explained the challenge to us.

Chris: Today's challenge is a talent show.

Me: A talent show. Right on.

Chris: I know. Now the show will begin in 3 hours so you all have some time to choose what you want to do and practice. Myself, Chef and 2 members from the original cast will be the judges. Please welcome back Noah and Heather!

Noah came and he was not happy.

Me: Noah it's such a pleasure to meet you.

Noah: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D. I've heard so many big things about you.

Me: We get that alot wherever we go.

Noah: I believe it. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It's such an honor.

Naruto: Same here Noah. It's a pleasure to meet you.

We saw Heather wearing a wig from Total Drama Action's caveman episode.

Me: That is a really silly wig.

Heather: You have no sense of good taste lifewrecker.

Me: It's called Karma, Heather. Get used to it.

Heather: I will make you pay for my humiliation!

Me: Bring it on ugly!

Chris: Okay enough!

We go practice and I decided to do a singing act.

Me: Lets see. I think I'll do a sea shantie. And I know just the one. What will you do bro?

Naruto: I'm gonna be doing a ninja technique magic show.

Me: Interesting. Can't wait to see it.

Bridgette: I did this show at one time and I was trying to stand on my head and I lost my lunch because of it.

Me: Yuck!

3 hours later the talent show was on.

Chris: Okay. First up is J.D. Knudson.

I walk onto the stage and I had a banjo in my hand.

Me: I'm going to be singing a sea shantie. It's called Sailing Over The Dogger Bank.

Chris: Cool! I love sea shanties.

Me: This is gonna be weird but I discovered another unique power.

I sprout 8 octopus tentacles from my butt and they had an accordion and 2 violins in 6 arms.

Chris: That is Awesome!

Me: All right here goes.

I start playing my banjo.

 _Sailin' over the Dogger Bank: Oh, wasn't it a treat?  
Wind a-blowing east-nor'-east, we had to give a sheet!  
You ought to see us runnin' the wind a-blowin' free,  
On a passage from the Dogger Bank to gray Grimsby._

 _Watch out, twigger, she's a proper ju-be-ju.  
Give 'er a sheet and let her rip we're the boys to pull her through!  
You ought to see us runnin', the wind a-blowin' free,  
On a passage from the Dogger Bank to gray Grimsby!_

 _Our captain he's a Shanghai roush, he loves a pint of good ale.  
Our mate he is a road stone-inspector, been seen in many's a jail.  
Our third mate he's a bush ranger, he comes from the African Isle.  
And take a look at our old cook it gets the bugger wild!_

 _Watch out, twigger, she's a proper ju-be-ju.  
Give 'er a sheet and let her rip we're the boys to pull her through!  
You ought to see us runnin', the wind a-blowin' free,  
On a passage from the Dogger Bank to gray Grimsby!_

 _Watch out, twigger, as down the street she came.  
High heels and painted toes, Jenny is on the game.  
Jenny is one of your flash girls, can't she cut a shine?  
She can do the double shuffle on the Knickerbocker line!_

 _Watch out, twigger, she's a proper ju-be-ju.  
Give 'er a sheet and let her rip we're the boys to pull her through!  
You ought to see us runnin', the wind a-blowin' free,  
On a passage from the Dogger Bank to gray Grimsby!_

 _We are the boys to make a noise when we come home from sea.  
We get right drunk, we roll on the floor, we have a jubilee- Eee!  
We get right drunk and full of beer, we roll all over the floor,  
And when our rent it is all spent we go to sea for more._

 _Watch out, twigger, she's a proper ju-be-ju.  
Give 'er a sheet and let her rip we're the boys to pull her through!  
You ought to see us runnin', the wind a-blowin' free,  
On a passage from the Dogger Bank to gray Grimsby!_

As the song played, Jellyfish made entirely out of water came and they were surging with electricity and they swam around the stage. One stung Heather really badly and electrocuted her. The song finished and everyone cheered. Chris, Chef and Noah were in tears and cheering wildly.

Chris: (Sniffling) J.D. that was so awesome!

Chef: (Crying) That was so beautiful!

Noah: J.D. you have lots of talent!

Naruto: Way to go big bro!

Chris: Lets see the scores.

The score was off the scale and I got a beyond perfect score. Heather gave me a score of 0.5 but one of the Jellyfish stung her again and she changed it to 11.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win again!

We all cheer.

Chris: However I would like to see the rest of the acts just for kicks. That was a great song choice J.D. My cousin in Newfoundland loves sea shanties.

Me: Thanks Chris.

Chris: You're welcome. Next up Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto came onto the stage.

Naruto: I'm going to do a Ninja Technique show. I have a dazzling display for you all.

Chris: Okay. Go for it.

Naruto: Here goes.

Naruto formed a ball of energy and lifted it into the sky and color streams appeared around it and orbited around the energy ball in an atomic formation. The streams were made out of fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, light and darkness. They became elemental creatures. The fire stream became a phoenix, the water stream became a mermaid, the earth stream became a Mongolian Death Worm, the lightning stream became a dragon, the wind stream became a fairy, the darkness stream became a wolf and the light stream became an angel.

Gwen: Whoa!

Izzy: Amazing!

Dawn: Incredible!

Courtney: Unbelievable!

Mike: This is amazing!

Shawn: No kidding!

Naruto then made dragons out of Wood, Lava, Storm Clouds, Steam, Scorching Heat, Ice, Black Fire, Metal, Crystals, Dust, Magnetic Energy, Explosions and Sand and they orbited around the main core of the atomic form.

Me: Incredible!

Alan: Wow!

The level of power coming off the technique was incredible.

Naruto: Get ready for a beautiful fireworks show.

Naruto threw the technique high up into the sky and it exploded into a dazzling fireworks display of epic porportions and it spelled a message saying "Chris is One Awesome And Amazing Guy".

When it was done we all cheered wildly.

Chris: That was so beautiful and AWESOME!

Naruto: I'm glad you love it Chris.

Naruto got a perfect score like me.

After the whole contest was done we had another Campfire Ceremony.

Chris: Today's talent show was the most Awesome I've ever seen guys. It was even better than Season 1.

Me: Lets hope the next challenge will bring as much excitement as the next and last 2 challenges.

Chris: I have a feeling it will. Now for Marshmallows.

Everyone but Sugar received marshmallow. Sugar was hurled.

At our cabin we were getting ready for bed and I stamped Sugar's face with an X.

Me: 7 down 2 more to go and it's Lightning and Cameron.

Naruto: Yep. I have a feeling that Chris is gonna set up a terrifying challenge for the decisive moment.

Me: I have a feeling too.

I pull out my laptop and call Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: You guys were awesome in that talent show!

Dawn: Thanks Lincoln.

Me: We're down to two campers and we win automatically.

Lincoln: I hope you all succeed. That song you played was awesome.

Me: Thanks Lincoln. It's an old sea shanty that was made in the 1890's. Somewhere around there.

Lincoln: I believe it.

Luna: No kidding. It was rockin' dude!

Me: Thanks Luna. [Makes the Rock On Handsign] Rockin'!

Courtney: Lets hope that Cameron goes next.

Me: Yeah. That is actually our next target.

Lincoln: Well go get him guys. But go easy on him. He is a fragile guy and he's one of Lisa's friends in the Science World.

Me: I know. Well we'll see what happens.

Lincoln: Yep. See you next week guys.

Me: See you buddy.

The call clicks off and we go to bed.

Continues in Part 7


	142. Canada Mutant Island P7

Week 7

We were in the Mess Hall eating our breakfast.

Cameron: So guys. I have a feeling that you're eliminating me next. But just go easy on me okay?

Me: We will Cameron. A friend of Lisa is like a member of our family.

Cameron: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome.

Chris: Attention campers, meet me in front of the flagpole for todays challenge.

Me: Time to get to work.

Chris went over the challenge.

Chris: All right todays challenge is something I would like to call Mine Search. You have to search for the Gilded Chris award I've put down in the old mine over there. Somewhere down in that mine is where it is. Be careful though. There's lots of radioactive materials dumped in there and the level of radiation will probably kill you in 45 minutes.

Me: I love a dangerous challenge.

Naruto: Me too.

Chris: I had a feeling you would. Now you will be wearing these arm bands and it will tell you how much longer you have before it hits the fatal point. Green means you're all right. Orange is moderate. Red is critical and black with the skull and crossbones is dead.

Everyone gasps.

Gwen: This is insane.

Me: Lets do it.

We all get armbands on our left arms and it was on.

Me: Okay here are some walkie-talkies for all of us.

I hand out each member of the team a Walkie-Talkie and we went in.

We all split up to cover more ground. Me, Naruto, Alan and Gwen were in the deepest part of the mine. But it was so dark.

Me: Boy it's dark. But I got this.

I turn my vision to infrared.

Me: All right. Stay with me.

15 minutes in we were getting closer.

Me: We should be getting close.

Gwen: I hope so. Our bands are in the orange.

Me: We better hurry. Even though I'm immune to radiation I always have to be careful.

Naruto: I can't see where it is.

Me: I think I can help.

I form a ball of light on the tip of my tail and it shines a beam of light at where we're looking.

Me: That is cool.

Gwen: Very clever.

Naruto: I see something over there.

Naruto points to something shiny on a rock in the middle of a lake.

I shined the light on it and it was the Gilded Chris.

Me: There it is!

Gwen: I got it.

Gwen spread her wings and flew out and got it. She flew back to us.

Me: Good work Gwen. Now lets get out of here. (On the Walkie-Talkie) Atomic Owls we got the Gilded Chris. Regroup outside.

Dawn: Roger that J.D.

We all get out of the mine and we won the challenge.

Chris: The Atomic Owls win again!

We all cheer wildly.

Later at the Campfire Ceremony, Cameron was eliminated just as we had thought.

In our cabin I stamped Cameron's face with an X and I pulled out my laptop and called Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: That mine was filled with radioactive stuff and you all could've been killed.

Me: I know. But we weren't. I have a feeling that it's gonna be a deadly challenge tomorrow. It's now the Atomic Owls VS Lightning, the sole member left of the Nuclear Bears.

Lincoln: That's amazing. But we have a feeling that you all will win. You've all come so far and there's no turning back now.

Me: That's true. But I can tell that this whole show has changed all of us. They hate it with a grudge.

Lincoln: I believe it. Lets hope that you won't be on this show ever again after next week J.D.

Me: We all hope that.

Courtney: I agree Lincoln. We hate this show. I'm going to have my lawyers shut it down after it ends.

Lincoln: Lets hope so. Good luck next week guys. All of the United States is rooting for you.

Me: Thanks buddy. See ya.

The call clicks off and we hit the hay.

Continues in the Finale.


	143. Canada Mutant Island Finale

FINALE

The day had finally come. It was the finale of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

Me: This is it team. The Atomic Owls are all gonna triumph.

We all cheer.

Chris: Attention campers. Meet me at the flagpole and get ready to diet. Sorry typo. Ahem. Ready to die.

Me: Bring it on Chris.

We were in a cart being taken to the challenge site.

Chris took us to a field and it had a bunch of huge balloons and they each had one of the campers from all the seasons in them. We had to shoot down as many balloons as possible and whoever we get out of the balloons is on our teams.

Chris: All right. J.D., Lightning, choose your weapons.

Me: I don't need one and you'll see why shortly.

Chris: Okay.

Lightning: I choose this leach gun.

Chris: All right you guys have 1 minute. Starting now!

I fired energy lasers at the balloons and freed Noah, Lindsey, Blaineley, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Cameron, Sierra, Cody, Owen, Amy, Heather, LeShawna, Harold, Katie & Sadie, Eva, Alejandro, Leonard, Trent, Tylar, DJ, Justin, Geoff, Sugar and Scott.

Chris: That was AWESOME! Times up. J.D. freed everyone and they are all on the Atomic Owls.

Eva: If you think I'm gonna be working with him then I will kill you Chris!

Me: Chris you can put Eva, Scott, Heather, and Amy with Lightning? They hate my guts and they'll get what's coming to them in time.

Chris: Okay. Now it's time for the challenge. Follow me please.

We were lead to something really big.

Chris: Welcome to THE MOATS OF DOOM! (Lightning Strikes in the Background)

Me: (Whistles) Very impressive.

Chris: Thank you. Now these moats have three layers. The Bottom moat is filled with Toxic Waste.

A fly lands in it and comes out a mutant.

Chris: The Second Moat is filled with boiling hot lava.

The mutant fly touches the lava and its butt is on fire.

Chris: And the 3rd moat is plain ordinary swamp water.

The Mutant fly extinguishes its butt and sighs in relief.

Chris: But we've added some old friends into it.

Fang eats the mutant fly.

Chris: Now after you cleared the moats you have to climb up the tower to the alter and pull the Sword of Victory from the stone. Whoever pulls the sword from the stone first will win One Million Dollars and eternal Total Drama Glory.

Me: This is gonna be insane. But I love a good challenge.

Chris: I know. Now J.D. requested that he take on this challenge all by himself and take on Lightning, Amy, Eva, Scott and Heather all at once for this. So his request is granted.

Me: All right!

Naruto: Go get him big bro!

I gave him the thumbs up.

Chris: Everyone get ready.

We stand at a starting line.

Lightning: J.D. either way may the best man win.

Me: You too Lightning. (We shake Hands)

Chris: Ready? Set? GO!

We ran and I already got up to the top of the moats.

Chris came up to me while riding a jet pack.

Chris: J.D. you can go for the sword.

Me: I know but I want to give everyone a chance to catch up.

Chris: That's very sporting J.D.

Me: Thank you.

10 minutes later Lightning, Eva, Scott, Heather and Amy got up to the top.

I was ready to fight and I pulverized Amy, Scott, Eva, Heather and Lightning and I grabbed the Sword and pulled it out successfully.

Me: YES! I DID IT!

Chris: J.D. and the Atomic Owls win the Million Dollars and Total Drama Glory!

Everyone cheered wildly as Chris gave me a case full of Canadian Dollars.

Lightning: Way to go J.D. You are awesome man.

Me: Thanks Lightning. You too.

Heather: I can't believe this! (INFURIATED GROWL) I HATE THIS SHOW!

Amy: You will pay for this J.D.!

Eva: We will have our revenge!

Me: That will be the day. Come on guys. Lets go home.

At the docks we were getting ready to leave.

Owen: Are you sure that you can't come with us to the party J.D.?

Me: I wish I could Owen but Lincoln has a special secret surprise for me and Naruto back home in Michigan. But it was awesome being here with all of you.

Harold: Thanks J.D. It was so awesome having you here with us.

Justin: You are one amazing guy J.D. The Atomic Owls literally dominated this whole competition.

Me: I know. But we weren't in it for the fame and glory. We were just in it for the fun.

Chef Hatchett: Spoken like a true player J.D. You have the makings of a fine soldier and a truely great contestant.

Me: Thanks Chef. It was so much fun guys. Wait a minute! How about you all come with me to our party?

They all cheered.

Naruto: That looks like a yes to me.

Me: All right! But lets give Chris the final goodbye announcement.

Chris: Thank you J.D. Well another awesome time here on Total Drama. We will be back next season with a whole new cast. Until next time I'm Chris McLean and this has been TOTAL. DRAMA. REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!

Me: Everyone stay close to me.

I use Instant Transmission and beam us all to the front of my mansion in Royal Woods.

Me: This is our home guys.

Gwen: Your house is amazing J.D.

Me: Thanks Gwen.

I open my door and we go in and it was dark.

Me: The lights are off. Let me find a light switch.

The second I flicked the Light switch we all get an incredible shock.

Everyone: SURPPPPRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

It was a congratulatory party for our victory on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island.

Me: OH WOW!

Lincoln: It's a congratulations party J.D.

Lori: Way to go on your victory guys!

Me: Thank you everyone. Lets party!

We all cheered.

We were having a really good time eating, playing games, and chatting. It was an awesome party. It went on until 9:30 PM and I beammed everyone but Gwen, Dawn, Izzy, Sammy, Courtney and Lindsey home. They wanted to stay with Naruto.

The next day I changed the Million in Canada Dollars at a Currency Exchange to United States Dollars.

This was an awesome 8 weeks for all of us.

THE END.

This was an 8-Part Fanfiction. Whoowee! What a long story. I watched all of Total Drama and it is awesome. I liked all the episodes. Especially where all the evil characters get their just desserts in the end. Karma literally bit them hard on their sorry butts. I hated Heather most of all throughout the whole show including Eva. But this was all really good for me. The Brunch Of Disgustingness episode was really funny and it made me laugh alot. Especially where everyone projectile vomited everywhere. I included some elements from The Ridonculus Race into the fanfic and it was funny. But in the end me and my team all emerged victorious. Chris put everyone in that whole series but the Ridonculus Race through all kinds of perilous danger and trouble. It's a miracle no one got killed in that show or he would be in jail for life without parole for 25 years. They have different laws in Canada than we do. Pahkitew Island probably took place somewhere in the west coast of British Columbia. But anyway let me know what you all think. Alan is indeed my best friend in real life and we have known each other since I was in 9th grade. He was 1 year behind me.

See you all next time.

Total Drama series belongs to TeleToon and Jennifer Pertsch.


	144. Ninja VS Wizard

Rin, Aylene and Lola in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lisa, Lily, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Fu and Pakura were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and Rin, Aylene and Lola found themselves in the world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts Castle had been completely destroyed.

Rin: Whoa!

Lola: Holy princess ponies! What happened here?

Aylene: I've watched all the Harry Potter movies. This is the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are behind all of this.

Rin: We have to stop this. Lets go.

Rin, Aylene and Lola went inside and found the halls destroyed and all the staff of Hogwarts was killed.

Lola: What happened here?

Aylene: The Death Eaters did this. They killed all of the staff.

Rin: This is horrible.

They walked around and found some wizard kids on the floor. Barely alive. Some were dead.

Rin: These kids are dead.

A kid groaned.

It was a girl with blond hair and she had a broken wand in her hair like a pen.

Aylene: She's still alive.

?: (British Accent) Who are you all?

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter.

Lola: And I'm Lola Loud.

Rin started healing her.

?: My name is Luna Lovegood and we're under siege by Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Lola: We can see that.

Luna: He caught us all completely off guard and he killed everyone. Harry Potter is dead and we lost. Thanks Rin.

Rin: No problem.

Aylene: Voldemort is a wizard that's pure evil and he wants to take over the world finish what Salazar Slytherin started by ruling over the world with an iron fist and take away everyone's free will.

Lola: That's horrible!

Rin: Living in a world without free will is a fate worse than death.

Rin takes two steps up the stairs and ignites her aura of fire.

(Super Smash Bros. Zero Two theme plays)

Rin: Luna, find any survivors and get them out of here. I'm going to face Voldemort myself.

Aylene: Go get him Rin!

Lola: Show no mercy!

Rin: I won't.

Rin released a super powerful fire aura and she spread her wings made of pure fire.

On the roof in the courtyard Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were hiding.

Voldemort: I know you're all here. (Evil Laughter) You can't escape.

Suddenly massive explosions and jets of fire exploded out of the floor and walls and engulfed everything in a massive conflagration of raging fire. The flames killed Bellatrix LeStrange and the Death Eaters in an instant. All the Slytherin kids were killed as a result. Satanic music played as Voldemort was looking for a way out and he saw a figure in the fire. Rin came out of the fire and she was like the devil himself.

Voldemort: The Devil Himself!

Rin: Wrong! I'm a shinobi and you're going to pay for your crimes Voldemort.

Voldemort: (Evil Laughter) You can't win you stupid girl!

Rin threw a fireball and it hit Voldemort in the face and burned him.

He dropped his wand and Rin grabbed it and it glowed and suddenly turned into a sword. It was a fire blade sword and the hilt was red gold and had flame jewels and the blade had fire around the blade.

Rin: What a cool Sword. It's over Voldemort. You're finished.

Voldemort: I will never be finished! I will continue Salazar Slytherin's work.

Rin: You're "Work" is a world without free will and we can never allow that to happen.

Voldemort: There will only be wizards and the muggles will be our slaves. The weak will die and the strong survive.

Rin: That is a crock of lies. Now you will die!

Rin swung the sword and a blade of pure fire went at him and sliced off his left arm and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Voldemort: You wretched girl! I will kill you, resurrect you and then kill you again 1,000 times over!

Rin: I don't think so. You are an absolute disgrace to the world of wizardry and magic. People like you belong in only one place and that is the Netherworld for all eternity.

Voldemort then formed a green energy sword in his right hand and regenerated his left arm.

Rin: Now we end this.

Rin and Voldemort got into a savage and ferocious swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and massive explosions and blasts of fire devastated the whole landscape. Rin and Voldemort were firing fire and magic blasts at eachother and it was a devastating battle. The whole area was now a massive conflagration of hellfire. The entire area of Hogwarts was now a massive raging inferno on an epic scale. The battle was so intense and ferocious that it was shaking the entirety of the world to the very core.

Rin then got the drop on Voldemort and skewered him all the way through his black heart.

Rin: Go to the Netherworld and take all of your friends with you!

Rin sliced up through his head and backed away. Voldemort started to disintegrate.

Aylene, Luna and Lola arrived and they saw Voldemort disintegrate.

Aylene: Go back to Oblivion and stay there! And don't even dream of resurrecting again!

Lola: Never again Voldemort!

Luna: Never again.

Hermione: (British Accent) It's over.

Ginny: (British Accent) It's finally over.

Luna: We won.

Rin: This is unbelievable. So many casualties of war.

Luna: Yeah. We lost our families and more. Me, Ginny and Hermione have nowhere to go now.

Lola: I wouldn't say that. We have lots of room where we are.

Ginny: You would do that for us.

Aylene: Sure.

Rin: We have lots of room.

A vortex opened up and they went in and they were back in Michigan.

Luna: We're in Detroit.

Rin: That's right. It's where we live now. Lets get you all settled in and get you all citizenship here in the U.S. tomorrow.

Ginny: Okay.

Rin took them into the mansion and they saw their rooms and they were rooms with stars, moons, planets and magic symbols. There were three beds and lots of books on magic and more.

I went before the High Council of The Ministry of Magic.

Me: As you can see honorable high council of magic, Hogwarts has been completely destroyed and there is nothing left of it. There are only three survivors out of this whole devastating and catastrophic tragedy: Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and many others have lost their lives in the savage onslaught.

Counselor 1: Yes it was a horrific tragedy. After all these years we thought we would never see He Who Must Not Be Named again.

Counselor: It's just terrible.

Head Wizard: I am officially declaring this horrific event as Genocidal Holocaust and from now on and forever more all acts of magic outside of the wizarding world are now legal and can only be used in self defense.

Me: It shall be noted honorable council. I apologize for coming in on such short notice.

Head Wizard: It's all right J.D. but we appreciate you telling us this. However we should've identified the warning signs that Voldemort was gonna come back and put a stop to all of it sooner.

Me: We have to make sure a catastrophe like this never happens again.

Head Wizard: And we will. You're free to go.

Me: Thank you.

I left and went back home.

The next day we got citizenship for Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a Harry Potter crossover for a while now. Voldemort was by far the worst villain ever created. He is the Devil Incarnate. He makes even the worst of the worst look like saints compared to him. And in the end Harry Potter beat him and killed him and sent him back to the Netherworld. I hope he stays there for good this time and never terrorizes our world again. But yeah. I loved the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th movies because of the special effects and the awesome computer graphics. It's one of the most popular franchises in the world. Richard Harris starred in the 1st and 2nd movies and the 2nd movie was his final movie before he died in 2002. He made my dads favorite song MacArthur Park.

RIP Richard Harris 1930-2002. You will always be remembered in our hearts, memories and in spirit.

Voldemort was the character I hated the most in the whole series. I can't believe that Tom Marvelo Riddle would sell his soul to the Devil for the power to rule over everything forever. He was a monster. J.K. Rowling did a magnificent and fantastic job on this whole book series. The movies were just as awesome as the books. Hopefully we've seen the last of the monster named Voldemort. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Harry Potter Books belong to J.K. Rowling and movies belong to Chris Columbus and Warner Bros. Studios.


	145. Youth Gone Wrong

It starts in Lisa's laboratory and she was working on something.

Lisa: Excellent. Now to add the final ingredient and my new Fountain of Youth Serum will be finished.

Lynn: (Offscreen) Heads up!

As Lisa was about to grab the last ingredient for her serum, a football flies in and hits Lisa and she drops a test tube and it explodes and a purple gas spreads throughout the house.

When it cleared Lori got up and it showed her shadow doing so.

Lori: (Younger Voice) What happened? Why does my voice sound different?

She went into the mirror and she saw that she was younger and she screamed in horror.

Me, Varie and Vince hear it and we slide down to the living room.

Me: Guys, what's going on?

We gasp and we see that Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Gabrielle, Luan, Lynn and Shannon were now 6 years old!

Me: What happened to you girls? You look like you're 6-years-old.

Lori: I don't know. This strange purple gas covered everything and the next thing we know we're younger.

Lisa: Siblings this was my doing. Lynn threw her pig skined sports ball, street name: Football, into my room and it hit me in the back of my cranium and I dropped my experimental Fountain of Youth Serum.

Me: Fountain of Youth Serum? That's cool.

Varie: It sure is.

Vince: But why weren't Lucy, Anastasia, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, you and Lily affected?

Lisa: It's because I put the older siblings minus Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Anastasia, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, myself, and Lily's DNA into the Serum as a field test.

Me: Interesting.

Lincoln: It kinda feels like that I'm the eldest sibling now.

Linka: Me too.

Laney: It does doesn't it?

Me: It sure feels like it. Lisa is there any way for you to synthesize an antidote?

Lisa: Affirmative. But according to my calculations it's gonna take some time.

Varie: How long do you think it will take?

Lisa: 7 days.

Luna: (Younger Voice) 7 Days!? I got a rock concert coming up dudes!

Luan: (Younger Voice) I've got a comedy gig coming up!

Lynn: (Younger Voice) And I have a baseball game!

Me: We're gonna have to figure something out. This is one heck of a predicament.

Lily: Yeah. I can't stand my sisters having to be barred from the things they love.

Laney: Me too.

Lucy: Since we weren't the ones affected we'll have to fill in for them.

Varie: Good Idea Lucy.

Lily: I can fill in for Luna because of my band.

Lucy: I can fill in for Lynn because I was on a baseball team at one time.

Laney: I can fill in for Luan because I learned a lot of jokes from her, J.D. and Vince.

Me: That sounds like a plan. What about you the rest of you? You all don't have any plans this week do you?

Leni: (Younger Voice) No I don't.

Carol: (Younger Voice) I don't either.

Lori: I was supposed to go on a date with Bobby in 4 days.

Me: I'll tell him everything and we can reschedule it.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Varie: What about Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita?

Lisa: Our parental units are out of town for the week.

Me: Okay. That's perfect. It'll give us time to fix this before they get back.

Lana: It kinda feels weird seeing all of you our age Lori.

Lori: It does doesn't it Lana.

Ember: (Younger Voice) Boy I completely forgot what it was like being a kid again. When I died back in the 1970's I lost all my memories of my childhood.

Lola: We'll gladly help you Ember. That's what siblings do.

Ember: Thanks Lola.

Gabrielle: (Younger Voice and British Accent) I have no plans.

Shannon: (Younger Voice) Me neither.

Vince: This is kinda cool though.

Me: It sure is. All right guys. We have 7 days before Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita come home and Lisa makes her antidote. I'm setting my watch for 156 hours. [I set my watch for 6 and a half days] Starting now.

The watch counts down from 156 hours.

The next 6 days had been very fruitful.

On Day 2, Lucy won for Lynn's team the National Championship.

On Day 3, Laney won best comedian ever for Luan.

On Day 5, Lily won best performer of the year and got an autographed poster of Mick Swagger.

Earlier on Day 4.

As I was watching TV and babysitting the Young Loud's there was a knock at the door and I answer it.

Bobby: J.D. amigo.

Me: Bobby compadre. I was just about to call you. We have something to tell you. Come on in.

Lori: Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear.

Lori hugged Bobby.

Me: We had a bit of an accident involving one of Lisa's experiments and it made everyone but Lincoln & Linka, Lucy, Anastasia, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily younger.

Bobby: That is unusual.

Bobby picks Lori up.

Bobby: Babe you are so cute as a little one.

Lori: Thanks Boo-Boo-Bear.

Bobby: You're welcome.

Me: Lisa is working on an antidote to reverse the effects as we speak. But we have 3 more days.

Bobby: I completely understand J.D. We'll have to reschedule our date until it's done.

Lori: Sounds good Boo-Boo-Bear.

Present day.

On Day 6, Lincoln & Linka and Leni made all kinds of awesome clothes and more with Leni, Lana and Ember were playing in the mud and Lola and Shannon were having tea parties and pageant training lessons.

The 7th day came and me and Lisa were in her lab.

Lisa: There! I have the antidote!

Me: We'll have to make it in essence form with a dropper.

Lisa: Good plan.

I make some spaghetti and meatballs for them and prepare dinner.

Me: Come and get it!

During the filling of Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Gabrielle, Luan, Lynn and Shannon's bowls of spaghetti, I put one drop of the antidote into their food.

I hand them all their bowls and they ate it all.

Lynn Sr. and Rita came back just as the antidote was taking effect and the kids were back to normal.

Me: It worked.

But their clothes were shredded.

Me: Oops. Here!

I hand them their robes and Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Gabrielle, Luan, Lynn and Shannon put them on.

Lori: (Normal voice) Thanks J.D. We're normal again.

The door opened and in came Lynn Sr. and Rita.

Lynn Sr.: Hey guys. We're home.

Me: How was your trip Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: Ah It was great J.D.

Rita: I'm sorry you all couldn't come but it was a boring business trip.

Me: That's all right. But we have had quite a week. Lisa can explain it.

Lisa: Yes. Mother, Father, I was creating a Fountain of Youth Serum for Pop Pop. But Lynn's football hit me and I dropped it and it exploded and made Lori, Carol, Leni, Luna, Ember, Gabrielle, Luan, Lynn and Shannon 6-years-old again. I synthesized an antidote the entire time you were gone and got them back to normal.

Me: Here's a picture of what went down.

I show them a photo of all of us together in the backyard in Lincoln's treehouse.

Rita: Aaaww! I forgot how cute you all were as little ones.

Lynn Sr.: Time sure has flown by.

Me: Lori was supposed to be on a date with Bobby 3 days ago but he came and I explained everything.

Lori: Bobby said I looked really cute as a little one.

Rita: I believe it.

Me: Luna was supposed to be at a rehearsal. Lily filled in for her with her band and she got best performer.

Lily: It was awesome and I got an Autographed poster of Mick Swagger.

Luna: That really made me flip brah.

Lynn Sr.: That's our little music masters.

Me: Luan was supposed to go to a comedy gig. Laney filled in for her.

Laney: They liked all my jokes and they gave me a trophy for it and I signed it for Luan.

Rita: That's wonderful Laney.

Me: Lynn was supposed to be at a baseball game. Lucy filled in for her and they won the National Championship.

Lucy: It was from when you were trying to make us perfect people like the Yates.

Lynn Sr. and Rita cheered for her.

Lynn Sr.: Way to go Lucy!

Rita: I'm so proud of you!

Lynn: I'm proud too. Way to go Luce.

Lucy: Thanks Lynn.

Me: Lisa whipped up the antidote and we served it in the spaghetti dinner. But not in everyone elses Spaghetti. Here's the stuff.

I hand Rita the antidote.

Me: But this turned out to be a great experience for us. We got to see what Lori, Carol, Leni, Gabrielle, Luna, Ember, Luan, Lynn and Shannon were like when they were younger.

Lynn Sr.: That's true.

Rita: Nonetheless Lisa has to be punished for this. Lisa no experiments for 2 days.

Lisa: Yes mother.

Rita: However I'm very proud of all of you for filling in for your siblings when they had things planned.

Lucy: Thanks mom.

Laney: I'm glad we could help mom.

Me: In a way Lincoln & Linka were now the eldest siblings but they didn't get payback against Lori or who knows what would've happened.

Lincoln: Yeah. I think I would've turned her into a Human Pretzel.

Lori: You've learned some of what I do as the eldest huh Lincoln?

Lincoln: I guess I picked up some things from you Lori.

Linka: We both did.

We all laughed.

Me: Well lets eat guys.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. We should.

We all ate our spaghetti and got ready for bed.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

This one came out of the blue for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	146. Jungle Babysitting

It starts with Me and Varie in Lincoln & Linka's room waking up.

Lincoln: Ah. Sunday mornings.

Me: Yep. Time to have some fun.

Rita: (Offscreen) RISE AND SHINE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY! YAAAYYY!

Varie: It's Aunt Ruth today and that means it's my turn for babysitting.

Me: Yep. Who do you have?

Varie: Lets see. [Looks at the Babysitting Plan board] I have Lori, Carol, Shannon, Luan, Lucy, Lana and Lily.

Me: Right on.

Lincoln: Aw man.

Me: Vince is babysitting next time. You and Linka will be with him next time.

Lynn Sr., Rita and the Loud Kids were going out the door and I was going with them.

Me: Have fun honey.

Varie: I will.

Me and Varie kiss.

They left and Varie closed the door.

Varie: Well guys this is gonna be a blast.

Lori: You said it Varie.

A knock was heard and Varie answered the door and it was Eddy.

Eddy: Hey Varie.

Varie: Hello Eddy.

Luan: Hey my King of Comedy.

Eddy: My Angel Queen of Comedy.

They hugged and kissed.

Eddy: So where's everyone else?

Varie: I'm babysitting Lori, Carol, Luan, Shannon, Lucy, Lana and Lily while everyone else is at their Aunt Ruth.

Eddy: Oh that's all right. I had a babysitting scenario back when I lived in Peach Creek. I saw that Nazz was at my house and I thought she was there to take me on a date. But later I discovered the hard way that she was there to babysit me.

Lori: That's interesting Eddy.

Varie: It sure is. Here's our first activity: Jungle Rescue. It's a game where we go around a Jungle and find people in distress and rescue them.

Eddy: Cool!

Lori: That sounds like fun.

Lana: I know just the place to play it.

Lana took us to her jungle room and she opened a hidden panel.

Lana: You guys are gonna love this.

Lana pulled a lever and a door opened up and it revealed a massive greenhouse that was like a super dense jungle with lots of trees, vines, shrubs, moss, waterfalls and lots of birds, butterflies and animals. The temperature was hot and the humidity level was intense.

Varie: Whoa!

We went in and saw the sheer beauty and majesty of Lana's jungle.

Eddy: Wow! Lana you have a jungle in your room?

Lana: I sure do. It's my greenhouse and it's a dense jungle.

Luan: This is amazing. It's a Jungle In Here. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Varie and Eddy laughs.

Varie: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Lucy: The jungle is an amazing place. I've seen it in pictures and it is one of the most amazing places in the world as well as one of the most painful and depressing.

Varie: That's true. It's like the Amazon in here. So here's how we play. We can either swing on vines or fly and we keep an eye and ear out for any cries for help. Or if you're really skilled you can grind on the vines.

Lana: Cool! I'm good at that.

Varie: All right. Who wants to swing on vines?

Lori, Carol, Lucy, Shannon and Lily raised their hands.

Varie: Lori, Carol, Lucy, Shannon and Lily. Okay. Who wants to fly?

Eddy and Luan raised their hands.

Varie: Eddy and Luan. I'll fly too. Ready guys? Lets go!

Varie, Eddy and Luan spread their wings and Lori, Carol, Lucy, Shannon and Lily grabbed some vines and Lana got on a vine and grinded along it.

They were off.

Lori: Woo-whooo!

Eddy: This is amazing!

Carol: This is so much fun!

Lana was grinding on the vines and was in front of us.

Lana: I had a feeling you guys would like my jungle.

Lucy: This is really fun.

Shannon: This is awesome! Whoo!

?: Help! Help me!

Varie: Sounds like someone is in trouble. It's coming from over there. [Points to a clearing] Lets go!

They saw a girl with dark blue-green hair in pink and black clothing sinking in quicksand and she had a nasty spider-like creature by her.

Varie: That's Dawn from Poke'mon and that's an Ariados with her.

Lucy: I got this.

Lucy fired a black lightning bolt and sent the Ariados back to it's dimension that it came from.

Varie: Dawn! Grab my hand!

Dawn reached up and grabbed Varie's hand and Varie pulled her out. But she lost her boots.

Dawn: My shoes!

Varie: They're gone now. Lets sit down so we can talk.

Dawn: Okay.

We were sitting by a tree eating some mango fruit for a snack. Piplup, Dawn's partner Poke'mon was with her.

Dawn: So we went through an interdimensional portal Varie?

Varie: Yeah. I don't know how this happened but it did. Were you running from someone?

Dawn: Yeah. I was running from Team Rocket. I was with my friends Ash and Brock. (Crying) Team Rocket killed them and tried to go after me! I lost my best friends and I'll never see my family again!

Varie comforted her and she was saddened.

Varie: I'm so sorry Dawn.

Dawn: It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough to protect them! (Crying) It's all my fault!

Varie: Don't blame yourself Dawn. It's not your fault. What happened was completely unavoidable. But you're still here and you now have a chance to get stronger and fight for what you believe in. I know you miss Ash and Brock but they will always be with you in heart, memory and in spirit as long as you remember everything you learned with them on your journey. In a way you'll never be apart.

Dawn started to feel much better.

Dawn: Thank you Varie.

Varie: You're welcome Dawn.

Dawn: I want to become stronger so I can bring the people that killed my friends to justice.

Lana: That's the spirit Dawn.

Lucy: We will gladly help you.

Dawn: Thank you all. Thank you.

Suddenly out of nowhere a shining purple star flew in and touched Dawn's forehead and she was enveloped in a vortex of stars.

Lana: We have an elemental choosing in progress!

The vortex changed Dawn and gave her dark blue angel wings, and a moon tattoo was on her left cheek.

When the vortex died down, Dawn was on the ground and she got up.

Dawn: What happened? I feel really strange.

Varie: You went through a massive power up. You now have powers like me and my friends.

Dawn: I do?

Dawn held her hand out and fired a beam of cosmic light.

It hit a tree and exploded.

Dawn: Whoa!

Varie: Unbelievable! You have Cosmic Energy Powers.

Dawn: This is incredible! But why does my back feel heavy?

Varie: You have wings like we do.

Dawn saw her wings and she was shocked.

Dawn: I do have wings! They're beautiful.

Varie: They are. You have the powers of a deity from another part of the world. We'll have to look it up later. My fiance J.D. has a big book on Legends of the world.

Lucy: It's how we found out where we got our powers from. Most of us got our powers from Gods and Goddesses of myths from all over the world.

Dawn: That's really interesting.

Luan: This is a really Godly situation. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Varie, Eddy and Dawn laughed.

Varie: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That's funny.

Dawn: (Laughs) Dudes! Luan is hilarious!

Varie: Her jokes always crack us up. Lets continue playing and make one more sweep before our next activity.

Lana: Okay.

They swung on vines, flew and grind and they were looking around the jungle.

?: Help!

Dawn: Another call for help.

Varie: Lets go!

They swung, grind and flew and saw a woman tied to a post in the middle of a tribe of natives.

Varie: Those natives are gonna sacrifice her. Wait a minute. That's Ursula, wife of George Of The Jungle in Africa.

Lana: George of The Jungle is one of my favorite shows but how did Ursula get here?

Varie: I don't know but let's help her.

They hear a Tarzan Yell and sure enough they saw George of The Jungle swinging on a vine!

Varie: Wow! There he is!

Lana: I can't believe it! He really is here in my Jungle Greenhouse! George you are awesome!

George: Thank you friend.

He then crashed into a tree head on.

CRASH!

Varie: Oooh! Thats gonna leave a mark!

Lana: Nah. He's used to it.

They go into the village and fight the natives and pulverize their faces in.

Dawn: Here Ursula.

Dawn formed a sword of stars and cut her free.

Ursula: Thank you.

Dawn: You're welcome. Look out! (Dawn shields Ursula and herself with her wings and the spears that were thrown at them shattered into a million pieces when they hit]

Ursula: That was close.

Dawn went at the natives and slashed some of their masks and spears apart.

Lucy: This is what you get for sacrificing innocent people.

Lucy fired black lightning at them.

Lucy: Let fear consume you all.

The natives screamed like a bunch of little girls and hid in their huts.

Varie: That takes care of that.

George: George owe you guys for saving Ursula.

Varie: You're welcome George.

Lana: You are awesome George. We love how you crash into a tree like that. It's funny.

George: Thank you.

Later it was time for the second activity.

Varie: Okay. Our next activity is a game I call Villain Fight. We go to the simulator for it.

Luan: Cool.

Eddy: This is gonna be fun.

They went to the Simulator and Eddy and Luan went first.

Varie: Okay. Eddy, Luan I have the perfect scenario for you two.

Varie types a scenario in and the Simulator activated.

Varie: Coming online guys.

Simulator

Eddy and Luan found themselves in Peach Creek.

Eddy: Wow! We're in Peach Creek.

Luan: So this is where you used to live?

Eddy: Yeah. It was home sweet home before the Vengeance Express drove us away.

Luan: It sure is a nice place to live. It's absolutely Peachy! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

?: Jawbreaker Ed Boy? Is that you?

Eddy and Luan saw Rolf.

Eddy: Rolf! How's it going stretch?

Rolf: It's so good to see you again Ed boy. How's Bundt-Cake-For-Brain Ed Boy and Double D Ed boy?

Eddy: They're doing awesome thank you. Oh this is my girlfriend Luan Loud. She is a funny comedian.

Luan: Nice to meet you Rolf.

Rolf: Likewise. Congrats on finding a girlfriend instead of that redhead Kanker girl.

Eddy: Luan is the best. She is as funny as me and loves Jawbreakers too.

Rolf: Great minds think alike.

Eddy: They sure do.

?: Eddy?

They saw their friend Kevin.

Eddy: Kevin! What's up man?

Kevin: Not much dude. We saw you move away and we were sad to see you go.

Eddy: I know. I miss you guys alot. This is my girlfriend Luan Loud. Luan this is Kevin. His father works at the Jawbreaker Factory.

Luan: It's a pleasure to meet you Kevin.

Kevin: Same here. Way to go on getting a girlfriend bud.

Eddy: Thanks man. How's Nazz doing?

Nazz: How about you ask me yourself.

Eddy: Nazz. You are still the most beautiful girl in the cul-de-sac.

Nazz: Thanks Eddy. Who's your friend?

Luan: I'm Luan Loud. Eddy's my boyfriend.

Eddy: It's true. We've been dating for a while and doing all sorts of fun stuff together.

Nazz: Awesome! It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many big things about you and your family.

Luan: We get that a lot.

Eddy: It's great to see all of you again. Where's Jimmy and Jonny?

Nazz: They went gokarting.

Luan: That's okay.

Then a house collapsed and out of it came the Kanker Sisters.

Eddy: Kankers!? How did they escape from the Lake Vostok Prison?

Luan: Wait! I sense that Marie wants to seek redemption.

Eddy: How can you tell?

Luan: I just know for some reason.

Eddy: Lets go check it out.

Eddy and Luan confront them.

Eddy: Kankers!

Lee: Well well. If it isn't my little man.

Eddy: I already told you I'm no longer your boyfriend Lee. I love Luan now.

Lee: You still love that metalmouth freak!?

POW!

Eddy had punched Lee in the nose and knocked her down.

Eddy: Don't you dare call Luan that! She is a much better girlfriend than you!

Lee: I love a tough man.

Eddy: Lets dance.

He spread his bat wings and kicked Lee and May in the face at the same time and bonked their heads together. Knocking them out.

Eddy: That takes care of that.

Luan was facing Marie.

Luan: Marie I can sense that you are in a lot of pain mentally and spiritually.

Marie: What do you mean?

Luan: My light powers allow me to see into a persons soul and I can tell that you've had a very tramatic childhood at the hands of Lee and your mother.

Marie: How did you know that?

Luan: Like I said. I saw your past and it was not pleasent. I may not know your past completely but it's bad.

Marie: What do you know!? You've never had your own mother beat you up on a daily basis and beat you senselessly to the verge of death!

Luan gasped in sheer horror.

Luan: Marie that is horrible!

Marie: It is! Our own mother is a monster and Lee is worse than her. I hate them both. I keep trying to get away but I can't. To make it worse, mom killed all three of our dads and she hates me the most.

Luan: (Horrified) Marie that's so awful! Now I see why you made everyones lives all miserable. You were venting out all of your hatred directed at Lee and your mom on everyone because of your abuse. (Angry) That heartless monster and worthless witch! She gives loving mothers everywhere a bad name!

Eddy: Marie we had no idea you were going through all of that.

Kevin: That's horrible!

Nazz: I had no idea that the Kanker sisters mother was that bad and what shes been doing to them is absolutely not cool!

Rolf: Rolf will mangle up that wretched woman like a fowl zit that infests Wilfred's posterior!

Eddy: Easy Rolf. I know you want to get vengeance on their mother but we got everything under control.

Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were shocked.

Kevin: Eddy you've completely changed into a whole new person. What happened to you?

Eddy: Lets just say that the Vengeance Express, Our attempted Rape, meeting our new friends in Michigan and having Luan as the most awesome girlfriend in the world changed me a lot for the better in a good way.

Nazz: It really is awesome dude.

Kevin: We believe it man.

Rolf: Way to go Bat Ed Boy.

Luan: That's right. Marie, you got to sever your ties to your "Mother" and you got to make her face justice for her crimes.

Marie: But how?

Luan: We will help you.

Eddy, Luan, Marie, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz went to the Park N' Flush trailer park with Lee and May tied in chains and they saw the Kanker's trailer.

Eddy: That's it.

Luan: What a small dump.

Marie: I'll stay out here.

Eddy: Okay.

Eddy and Luan walked up to the trailer and picked up a rock and threw it through the window.

A woman came out and it was the Kanker's mom, Bebe Kanker.

Eddy: Mrs. Kanker we're getting justice for all the rough treatment that you've subjected Marie to.

Bebe: Is that so? Then come and try.

She pulled out a gun and Luan fired a beam of light that burned her hand off and she was in alot of pain.

Luan picked the gun up and pulled out her phone and called the police.

Marie then broke down crying and Luan comforted her.

The police arrived and arrested Bebe and Rearrested Lee and May.

The Simulation ended and Eddy, Luan and Marie went into the control room.

Lucy was up next and she went in and Varie typed in the Scenario.

Varie: Here we go.

The Simulator activated and Lucy found herself in the show Star VS The Forces of Evil and she saw Star and Marco fighting Star's ex boyfriend Tom Lucitor.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm in my favorite show Star VS The Forces of Evil. I hate that guy Tom. It's time I teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Lucy spread her wings and flew at Tom.

Tom: (Demonic Voice) You will not get my girlfriend!

Star: I am not your girlfriend anymore Tom! Why can't you see that?

Lucy: I would listen to her Tom.

Lucy fired a bolt of black lightning at Tom and sent him crashing into a wall.

Lucy fired more black lightning at him.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Tom saw everything as an endless black horrible void of darkness and it went on forever.

Tom's 3 eyes were blank and totally white and he was now rendered totally permanently blind.

Tom: Where are you all? I can't see anything!

Star: What's happened to him?

Lucy: I stripped him of his ability to see completely and now he's forever blind.

Marco: That is powerful.

Lucy: Not as powerful as this.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Tom was sealed inside a black unbreakable crystal structure and he was chained inside it.

Lucy: You are forever banished into the depths of space for all eternity and you shall never again return. All of your fire powers now belong to Marco and he will have a bonus.

The black crystal flew into space and was never seen again. Tom had been stripped of his powers, disgraced and forever exiled into the infinitely vast reaches of space for all eternity.

Star: That takes care of him.

Marco: That was incredible! How did you do all of that?

Lucy: I have Dark powers. Darkness is what I do.

Star: I saw that and it was awesome.

Lucy: I know. My name is Lucy Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

Star: Same here.

Marco: Likewise.

Lucy: Tom was completely obsessed with you Star and he wasn't gonna stop until he got you and destroyed Marco.

Star: I can believe that Lucy. Thank you for saving us.

Lucy: You're welcome. I live over in Michigan in Royal Woods. You can come visit us sometime.

Marco: Thank you Lucy.

The simulator ended.

Later it was time for lunch.

Varie: Okay everyone what do you want for lunch?

Lana: There was pizza last time. How about spaghetti?

Everyone agreed.

Varie: Spaghetti it is.

Varie had a Magisword Bracelet on and she spun it and pulled a Magisword out.

Announcer: SPAGHETTI DINNER MAGISWORD!

Varie created a big bowl filled with spaghetti and they ate it all.

Varie: Ahh. That was delicious.

Lana: (Burps) Yeah. It's a shame that Magisword Food has no nutritional value at all.

Luan: That's a shame.

Eddy: Yeah.

Marie: It was good spaghetti though.

Dawn: I agree.

Lucy: It was tasty.

Lori: You said it guys. It's just as good as dads.

Carol: I love spaghetti. It's one of my favorite meals especially with sausage, clams and mussels.

Varie: Sounds tasty.

Shannon: That does sound good.

Varie: Lets make a spaghetti dinner for everyone else when they get back.

Eddy: Sounds like a plan.

Luan: It's was Pasta due. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Eddy, Varie, Dawn and Marie laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Marie: I was wrong Luan. You're funny.

Dawn: I agree.

Later they were watching reruns of The Dream Boat and at 4:30 PM Vanzilla 2.0 came back.

Varie: They're back.

They came in and found the dinner table full of bowls of spaghetti.

Varie: Hey guys. Dinner's ready.

They cheered.

Me: So how was everything Varie?

Varie: It was awesome and we had a bunch of developments happen.

Me: Like what?

Varie told us everything and we were shocked and horrified.

Me: So Dawn lost her friends at the hands of Team Rocket?

Dawn: Yeah.

Me: She got Cosmic Energy Powers when a purple star appeared and touched her?

Varie: She sure did.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my Legends book and found an amazing discovery.

Me: Dawn you have no idea how lucky you are. You were given the powers of the stars by the Star of Asteria, the Goddess of the Stars in Greek Myth. She can only grant her powers to someone that has an overwhelming sense of justice, purity and love towards everyone. They get powers that can shape the heavens themselves.

Varie: That's incredible!

Dawn: So I can do anything to the Universe?

Me: Yeah. But this is incredible power Dawn and with great power comes great responsibility.

Laney: That's right Dawn.

Lola: Trust me. It is not an easy thing.

Dawn: I believe it. I've got a lot to learn.

Luna: And we will help you dude.

Dawn: Thanks guys.

Me: What really shocked me the most is that the Kanker's mom Bebe is a cold-blooded and heartless murderer.

Laney: She's a total psychopath.

Me: No kidding.

Lynn: Marie we're very sorry that happened to you.

Marie: It's all right guys. But now I have some closure knowing that mom is going to prison for life and Lee and May are back in Antarctica.

Me: Hopefully for good.

Edd: Marie I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Ed and Edd were with the Loud Kids.

Marie: It's all right Double D. My love for you has been a lie. I'm hoping I can move on and find the right person for me and not go after him like a pack of wolves.

Edd: I'm proud of you Marie.

Marie: Thanks Double D.

Me: We're proud of you Marie. You've taken your first steps to redemption.

Later I called a press conference in Washington D.C. and explained the ferocity of Bebe Kanker's crimes. She was found guilty of all her crimes and was sentenced to Death. She was executed the following morning. Lee and May were put in the Triple Max Lake Vostok Prison and this time with a terrible curse: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

Varie's babysitting adventure was awesome. I wanted to add Dawn from Poke'mon Diamond and Pearl to the mix. She's cool. I used to watch Poke'mon all the time back when I was a kid and it was awesome for a while. I also put in George of The Jungle from 1967 into the mix. That was funny. Not as funny as the movie but just as good. The redemption of Marie Kanker and the Reunion in Peach Creek was completely out of the blue for me. I also will be adding more adventures of Lucy, Star and Marco in the future. Star VS The Forces Of Evil is a funny and adventurous show. I'm hooked on it now. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Poke'mon Series is owned by 4Kids Entertainment, Lots of networks and Takeshi Shudo.

Star VS The Forces Of Evil is owned by Disney and Daron Nefcy.

George of The Jungle 1967 is owned by Jay Ward, Jay Ward Productions and NBCUniversal Television Distribution.


	147. Princess VS Evil Witch

Lola was in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Vince, Laney, Lana and Lisa were in the control room.

The simulator activated and Lola found herself in the world of Maleficent from 2014.

Lola: Oh wow! I'm in Maleficent. One of my favorite movies.

Lola explored the world of Fairies and she found in a tree a Young Maleficent.

Lola: Wow. It's Maleficent from when she was Young.

Lola spread her wings of fire and flew up to her.

Lola: Maleficent.

She looked at Lola.

Lola: My name is Lola Loud.

Maleficent: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lola: Same here. I have a powerful warning for you. King Stefan is a powerhungry madman that will stop at nothing to kill all fairies.

Maleficent: How do you know that?

Lola: I have my own sources. Also there's an alternate version of you that I've seen that is evil in it's purest form and is full of hatred, evil and bitterness. She... Well let me show you.

Lola puts her hand on Maleficent's head and shows her everything she knows and how from her time and more. Maleficent saw King Stefan take her wings and she cursed Aurora with an eternal sleep curse when she turned 16 and she got her wings back as well as kill King Stefan and even her evil self fighting Prince Phillip.

When it was done it took 2 minutes for her to digest all the info.

Maleficent: That's absolutely horrible.

Lola: Yeah.

Maleficent: I can't believe that Stefan is going to be king and he's going to take my wings and I curse his own daughter with an eternal sleep spell.

Lola: Yeah. Stefan is evil but the one in where your evil self is is a loving and benevolent king.

Maleficent: He sure is and that's different. And I can't believe that my alternate self is that evil.

Lola: Hard to imagine.

Maleficent: We have to stop my evil self.

Lola: And we will.

Lola forms a portal and it leads into the world of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. They went in and found themselves in front of the Forbidden Mountain. It was a dark and extremely dangerous place.

Lola: Her castle is up there.

Maleficent: Lets go.

They flew up to the top and came up to an evil castle.

Maleficent: This is where my evil self lives?

Lola: Yeah.

They both bust in to the castle and they both saw Maleficent's Evil Self.

Lola: Maleficent! It's over for you!

Evil Maleficent: So you fools have come to rescue the young Prince?

Maleficent: You will pay for everything you've done. We won't let you get away with everything you've done.

Lola: It's time to finish you off once and for all.

Evil Maleficent: You poor simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me the Mistress of All Evil?!

Lola: We don't think we know.

Lola fired a blast of fire at her and burned her face.

Maleficent created a spiked vine rope and lashed the Evil Maleficent in the face.

Lola kicked her in the stomach and uppercut her and fired a blast of fire at her back.

Maleficent punched her evil self in the mouth and kicked her in the face.

While the fight was going on, the good fairies freed Prince Philip and armed him with the Sword of Truth and a powerful shield. He escaped the dungeon and got on his horse and rode back to the castle.

Lola and Maleficent flew with him and the Evil Maleficent saw them getting away and she fired purple lightning blasts at them.

Lola fired blasts of fire and blew apart the tower. But evil Maleficent was standing.

Maleficent: That only slowed her down.

Lola: We have to hurry!

Prince Phillip: Yes come on!

The evil Maleficent decided to delay them.

Evil Maleficent: A Forest of Thorns shall be his tomb, born through the skies on a fog of doom, Now go with a curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast my spell!

She formed a storm over Stefan's castle and purple lightning struck around it and a huge wall of thorn bushes formed.

Lola: Uh-Oh!

They were stopped and the Evil Maleficent laughed malevolently.

Maleficent: She hasn't won yet.

They slashed and burned through the thorns without any problems.

Evil Maleficent: No! [Enveloped herself in a green fire aura] It cannot be!

She flew towards them and as they got to the bridge she appeared before them and was enveloped in an aura of intense green fire.

Evil Maleficent: Now shall you all deal with me and all the powers of Hell!

A massive boom was heard and she laughed malevolently and she transformed into an Evil Dragon!

Lola: She became an evil dragon!

Maleficent: The evil I'm sensing from my evil self is intense.

Prince Phillip: How can she be that evil?

Flora: We don't know Phillip.

Lola forms a sword of pure fire.

Lola: She's about to become a dead dragon. Lets slay this monster!

Maleficent formed a sword of Razor Sharp vines.

Maleficent: Lets!

They flew and ran at her and she breathed a stream of green fire at them and destroyed the bridge.

Lola fired a stream of fire at evil Maleficent and it hit her in the eye.

Flora: Now Sword of Truth fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure!

Phillip threw the sword and it skewered the Evil Maleficent into her black and twisted heart.

As she was about to fall down, Maleficent grabbed the sword and the evil Maleficent was dead. She was nothing more than a stain of black on the ground.

Maleficent: That's it for her.

Lola: Yep. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Merryweather: You said it Lola.

Fauna: Lets go save the princess.

In the castle tower they saw Prince Phillip kiss Aurora and the curse was broken and she awoke and kissed him.

It was a joyous and romantic sight.

Lola and Maleficent were heroes in Stefan's kingdom.

Lola: Maleficent, I couldn't have done all this without your help.

Maleficent: I was happy to help Lola.

Maleficent decided to go to the Loud House with Lola and learn more about the world.

The simulation ended and Lola introduced Maleficent to all of us.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I wanted to do a mix of Maleficent from 2014 and Sleeping Beauty from 1959. Angelina Jolie went from Tomb Raider to the Mistress of All Evil in 2014's Maleficent. She was awesome in that movie and she did an outstanding and fantastic job in that movie. There's a difference however with both movies. Maleficent from 1959 was killed near the end and she was pure evil from the very start. Maleficent from 2014 was born good and the Queen of The Moors and she had magnificent wings to boot. But King Stefan was the true villain in that movie. Kind of a weird twist but really cool. Maleficent got her heart of stone because of King Stefan cutting off her wings. What a heartless and evil monster! But nonetheless they were both great and awesome movies. 2019 marks the 60th anniversary of Sleeping Beauty. I hope they make more Live Action varients of our favorite Disney movies in the future and I have a feeling that they will. What I would really like to see is The Little Mermaid. But anyway let me know what you all think.

See you Next Time.

Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent belong to Walt Disney Studios.


	148. Vince's Journey P1

Vince is in the Simulator for an exercise and we are preparing him for it.

Me: [To the Viewers] We're helping Vince prepare for his exercise. We placed a Sealing Jutsu on him that prevents him from aging in the Simulator. We've calibrated the simulator so that 15 seconds is equal to one year.

We finished preparing him.

Vince: Thank you guys.

Me: No problem. Now this exercise is going to start at when Naruto was born. You're gonna go on all of Naruto's adventures from day one and train him in everything you know and more.

Vince: I understand.

Me: Good luck partner.

Vince: Thank you J.D.

Vince got into the Simulator and I activated it and Vince found himself in the World of Shinobi on October 10th, the night of Naruto's birth and he saw the 9-Tailed Fox attacking the Leaf.

Vince: Looks like I got here just in time. J.D. is right. I sense that someone is controlling the Fox. I can also sense that Minato is fighting the man that's responsible.

Vince spread his wings and flew to Minato. He found him fighting a Masked Man.

Vince: It is a Rogue Uchiha!

He flew down and destroyed his mask with a devastating kick.

Minato: [To Vince] Who are you?

Vince: My name is Vince Pusateri. I came to help you.

Minato: I greatly appreciate it Vince.

The masked man got up and revealed his face and sure enough it was Orochimaru.

Minato: (Shocked) Orochimaru!?

Vince: I knew Orochimaru could never be trusted.

Orochimaru: That's right Minato. I wanted the position of 4th Hokage. But you wouldn't give it to me. So I decided to get even by destroying the very village I call home.

Minato: You're heart was full of darkness Orochimaru and Sarutobi was right to give me the title.

Vince: A Hokage's heart and motives must be pure and they must be willing to protect everyone they care about and throw their life on the line to protect the village and that's something a warped freak like you can never understand.

Minato: I agree with you Vince and I couldn't have said it better than myself.

Orochimaru: You're wrong! I will be back and I will destroy the Leaf! I swear it!

Vince: And I will be ready for you.

Vince flared up his aura without transforming.

Vince: You will pay for your crimes.

Orochimaru ran away.

Minato: Lets go help the village.

Vince: Right.

They went back to the village and Vince snapped his fingers and teleported the Fox away from the village.

Vince: All right we have to seal the fox into Naruto. But I'm not letting you take your own lives so Naruto will have no knowledge of his parents and become an outcast and made a weapon for the councils own selfish purposes. Let me handle this. [Chants an Incantation] **Kyomiga Moriyan Lextixa Huitiga Jestinora Nor!**

Vince fired a blast of rainbow light and it hit the 9-Tails and turned it into a ball of energy and he sealed it into the infant Naruto and he was forever changed. He had fox ears and 9 fox tails and his Chakra Levels were astronomically powerful as a result.

Kushina was in the hospital recovering.

Minato and Vince came in with a little Naruto.

Kushina: (Weakly) Is it over?

Minato: Yes honey it is. Vince here saved us all and sealed the 9-Tails into Naruto.

Kushina: Thank goodness.

Vince: Kushina that masked man was really Orochimaru.

Kushina gasped.

Kushina: Orochimaru caused all of this?

Vince: Yes. He was infuriated that he didn't get the title of the 4th Hokage and he vowed to destroy the village by any means necessary. My guess is that someone leaked the info on where the delivery of Naruto was taking place and he used this to his advantage to get to the 9-Tails.

Minato: That could very well be it.

Vince: We have to let everyone know and why and explain the reasons behind it and we also have to explain why Naruto has fox ears and 9 fox tails.

Minato: You're right Vince. Everyone has a right to know.

Vince: And if they try to hurt Naruto in any way, shape or form, they'll answer to me.

Minato: Good thinking. They'll also answer to me and Kushina too.

After everyone was gathered and Vince fixed the village Minato revealed everything and everyone was horrified. Orochimaru was now declared the most dangerous traitor in the history of the world. He was placed in the Bingo Book with a major bounty and a kill on sight order. Minato revealed everything thats happened with Naruto and they were expecting him to be hated but it was the exact opposite.

After everything was explained Vince was in Lord Minato's office.

Minato: We can't thank you enough for helping us in this catastrophe Vince.

Vince: It's no problem Minato. How many people were lost in this event?

Minato: Thanks to your rescue efforts only 100.

Vince: That's good but at least it wasn't thousands.

Minato: That's true.

Vince: I have a request I would like to make.

Minato: And what is that Vince?

Vince: I want to train Naruto in everything I know in secret when the time comes. I have a very strong suspicion that some people will be strongfully resentful towards Naruto. So I want to help him and train him in everything I know.

Minato: That's very good thinking and I have a feeling that you're right Vince. I will allow it.

Vince: I have an awesome training schedule set up for him.

Minato: You can train Naruto when he turns 4.

Vince: Got it.

4 Years Later

Naruto was learning everything from Vince and getting stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate with each passing day. Vince trained Naruto in several taijutsu styles, numerous ninjutsu techniques, lots of Genjutsu techniques, numerous Sword Jutsu techniques and attacks and Minato and Kushina trained him in Sealing Jutsu. All of the ANBU, elite Jonin, Chunin and Genin trained Naruto in everything they know too. Naruto now has a powerful Kekkei Genkai he calls Thunderwing. This is where Naruto has the ability to sprout wings made of pure lightning and it possesses enough power to power several million cities for thousands of years. He also has intense lightning powers and they far surpass the most powerful Lightning Style users by 100,000 times. He also has the ability to fly and he can use Ki and Spirit Energy and his power never runs out.

Vince: Good job Naruto. That's it for now. Lets continue tomorrow.

Naruto: Thanks brother Vince.

As they walked home they saw a man in the Hyuga compound carrying a black bag.

Vince: Uh oh! We got trouble! Lets go!

Naruto: Right!

They followed the man and confronted him.

Vince: I knew the Hyuga council was up to no good. They conspired with the Cloud Civilian Council to give the Cloud the Byakugan.

Cloud Ninja: That's right. I was sent as a phony ambassador to kidnap the Hyuga Heirous.

Naruto: Then we will rescue her by force.

Naruto fired a bolt of lightning and immobilized and electrocuted him.

Vince: Good job Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks brother Vince.

Vince picked up the Cloud Ninja and Naruto opened the bag and in it was a young Hinata.

Naruto: It's all right. We won't hurt you. We saved you.

Hinata: Thank you for saving me.

?: Hinata!

Lord Hiashi Hyuga and his brother Hizashi came and he saw them with Hinata.

Vince: It's all right Lord Hyuga. We rescued Hinata from having to endure a fate worse than death. This Cloud Ninja was sent here as a phony ambassador to kidnap Hinata so the Cloud can have the Byakugan.

Hiashi: I have a feeling you're right Vince. Lets get the Cloud Ninja to Inoichi and confirm everything.

Naruto: Okay.

Hiashi: Naruto thank you for saving Hinata.

Naruto: You're welcome Lord Hiashi.

Vince sensed something.

Vince: Uh-oh. Something is going down at the Hyuga Compound.

They ran to the Hyuga Compound and they got there in 10 minutes and saw in the room of Hitomi Hyuga, the wife of Lord Hiashi a member of the Hyuga council had a syringe in his hand and it was filled with some kind of purple liquid.

They bursted in and Vince fired a laser from his finger and blew the syringe out of his hand.

Vince: You're under arrest for attempted murder.

Naruto took the syringe and looked at it.

Naruto: It's poison.

Lord Hiashi: You tried to poison my wife!

Vince: Looks like we got here just in time.

Hitomi: You sure did.

In the Hokage's office they told Minato everything that went down and it turns out that everything Vince and Naruto found out was 100% correct and the Hyuga Council was arrested and thrown in jail forever. Minato sent a message to the 4th Raikage and he was so enraged that he killed the Cloud Civilian Council and because of the damage done to the Cloud's reputation because of their corruption, the 4th Raikage decided to transfer one of his shinobi to the Leaf. He sent Yugito Nii the 2-Tails Jinchuriki to the Leaf along with several Lightning Style Jutsu. Naruto and Samui were dating and Hinata was dating him too. Naruto was placed into the CRA or Clan Restoration Act and Naruto made it extremely clear that he will not love unless it is true and he gets to know them first.

3 Years Later.

Vince and Naruto were having lunch in the park.

Vince: After Lunch we're gonna do more training under Kakashi.

Naruto: Okay brother Vince.

?: Look at the size of that forehead!

They saw some kids picking on a young Sakura Haruno.

Vince: Those dumb kids.

Naruto: I got this.

Naruto walked up to them.

Naruto: Hey! Leave her alone!

Kid 1: Why are you defending this ugly freak?

Naruto: She's just a beautiful girl to me.

Sakura blushed when she heard that.

Naruto: You guys are supposed to be ninjas? You're just a bunch of worthless little punks that hurt people they don't know for your own amusement.

Kid 1: (Angry) What did you just say to us?

Naruto: You heard me or are your brains so tiny that you need a brain transplant?

Kid 1: (ENRAGED) WHY YOU!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO NEEDS A BRAIN TRANSPLANT!

The kid dashed and Naruto punched him in the face and kicked him in the mouth. The kid was knocked out.

Kid 2: You stupid fool! Now you're gonna get it!

Naruto got into his phoenix stance and the kids charged and Naruto punched the kids in the stomach and chopped them and broke their ribs. They were down and they got up.

Kid 3: That kid's crazy! Lets get out of here!

They ran.

Naruto: And don't let me catch you picking on people again or I will kill you!

Vince: Good work Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Vince.

Sakura: Thank you for saving me.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: The famous son of Lord Minato. It's a great honor.

Naruto: I get that alot.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri. Naruto's teacher, brother and mentor.

Sakura: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Vince: Same here.

Naruto: So are you going to join the Academy? I start in 3 weeks.

Sakura: Yes I am. I start at the same time.

Naruto: Cool. Sakura your hair goes perfectly with your namesake and you have a beautiful forehead.

Sakura blushed intensly and she knew that Naruto was perfect for her.

?: I'm glad you put those hooligans in their places guys.

They saw a Weasel-Masked ANBU.

Vince: Hello Weasel.

Naruto: Hey brother Itachi.

Itachi: Hello Naruto, Vince.

Vince: How are things with your family?

Itachi: Worse than ever. Sasuke is now a powerhungry sociopathic monster and thinks he's so entitled to everything. He has a massive superiority complex and he is being treated like royalty. Mom is doing good and Satsuki and Haruna are doing great. Father on the other hand is causing a lot of problems for the Uchiha.

Vince: I'm sorry Itachi. But Fugaku and Sasuke will get what's coming to them in the end.

Itachi: Thank you.

ANBU: Captain Itachi, Lord Hokage has called for you.

Itachi: I'm on my way. See you round guys.

Naruto: Bye Itachi. [Itachi Vanished] Sakura would you like to train with us after class?

Sakura: I would be honored Naruto.

Vince: Awesome.

Later that night Minato, Itachi, Shisui, Jiraiya and a bunch of high ranking shinobi raided the Uchiha District and killed all the Uchiha except for the civilians and children. Satsuki, Mikoto, Haruna, and Sasuke were sparred. Sasuke was placed into the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu by Shisui and was told that Naruto killed the Uchiha and this broke him beyond all repair.

Sasuke recovered in the hospital and he swore to get revenge on Naruto and he will stop at nothing to kill Naruto. But what he doesn't know is that Naruto is far more powerful than Sasuke ever will be in a million lifetimes.

5 Years Later

Vince, Naruto and Sakura were heading to the Academy.

Vince: So today is our Genin Test.

Naruto: It sure is. I hope we all pass and get on the same team.

Sakura: I have a feeling we will.

Vince: This is gonna be really good and I hope we put Sasuke in his place.

Naruto: Yep.

Sakura: This is gonna be good.

Vince: Should we do an entrance?

Naruto: Yeah. That's fun.

Sakura: I can't resist a good entrance.

As the class was settling down Iruka and Mizuki came in.

Iruka: All right! Good morning class.

Class: Good Morning Iruka-Sensei.

(2002's Nautilus Plays)

A massive flood of water suddenly came in without warning and turned the whole classroom into an underwater environment filled with fish and mermaids. Vince came swimming in and he was holding the hand of a mermaid that looked like Carol and he swam to his spot and Carol sang a beautiful melodious song that put everyone in a state of Euphoria.

Everything vanished.

(Loreena Mckennitt's The Mystic's Dream plays)

A massive bolt of lightning exploded out of the back of the room and hit the chalkboard and it turned into a Sprite, a kind of Upper Atmospheric Lightning. They are shaped like red jellyfish. The Red Sprite exploded and Naruto emerged and he was in his Thunderwing Kitsune Hanyou form as he calls it.

(Sarah Brightman's Scarborough Fair plays)

Vines, flowers, bushes, and trees grew along the floor and made a giant tree in the middle of the floor of the classroom and a bunch of butterflies and birds fly around it and a pod grew down to the floor and opened up like a coccoon and out came Sakura and she had beautiful neon pink butterfly wings with blue, green and yellow spots and she had two antennae coming out of her forehead. Her eyes were emerald green and they had teal sclera. Sakura has the power to control all of nature.

Vince: Hello Iruka Sensei. Are we on time?

Iruka: You all made it just in time Vince. Awesome entrances as always.

Vince: Thank you.

Naruto: Morning brother Iruka, hello Mizuki.

Iruka: Morning Naruto.

Mizuki: Hello Naruto.

Sakura: Morning sensei.

Iruka: Morning Sakura. Take your seats please.

They took their seats and they got started on the test. Mizuki handed out their Genin Written Test and Vince, Naruto and Sakura finished in 1 minute.

They decided to read until everyone else is finished. Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke as Mizuki gave him his test and what he saw was atrocious. He saw Mizuki give Sasuke a prewritten test with every single answer written for him.

Naruto: (In His Head) So Sasuke is a dirty rotten cheater. That little weakling! Wait till dad hears about this.

Naruto sent a telepathic message to Lord Minato and he was shocked.

Minato pulled out his crystal ball and looked through it from Naruto's memories and discovered that he was right.

Minato: I can't believe this. ANBU!

Eagle: Yes milord?

Minato: Arrest Mizuki at once.

Eagle: What would be the charges sir?

Minato: Military Sabotage and conspiracy.

Eagle: Yes sir.

He vanishes.

Minato: (Telepathically to Naruto) Son, thank you for telling me. The ANBU are on their way.

Naruto: (Telepathically) You're welcome dad. (Telelpathically to Vince) Bro, Sasuke's been accepting Prewritten tests and is a dirty rotten cheater.

Vince: (Telepathically to Naruto) I always knew he was weak. Good work bro.

Naruto: (Telepathically) Thank you.

The ANBU arrived.

Weasel: Mizuki you are under arrest for Military Sabotage and Conspiracy.

Mizuki: Hey I haven't done anything!

Eagle: Shut up. We have a silent witness. Take him away.

Later it was time for the Weapons Test.

Iruka: All right. It's time for the Weapons test.

Vince went first.

Vince: Watch this everyone.

Vince formed some kunai and shuriken made out of red crystal and threw them at the Training Dummy and hit the arms, legs, head, neck, chest, stomach, hands, feet and the crotch.

Vince: There are more points to hit than just the chest sensei. You hit the hands the enemy can't use jutsu, you hit the feet and legs they can't run, and if they have a visual jutsu they can't see or attack with it. An armless, legless, blind shinobi is a dead shinobi.

Iruka and the class but Naruto and Sakura were flabbergasted.

Iruka: That's true Vince. Everything you said is true. You pass with a perfect score and you get bonus points for identifying more spots to attack.

Vince: Thank you Sensei.

Iruka: You're welcome. Now Naruto? You're up.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto did exactly the same thing except with lightning kunai and shuriken and he got a perfect score and bonus points.

Iruka: Sakura your turn.

Sakura: Okay.

Sakura did the same except with Leaf kunai and shuriken and she got a perfect score and bonus points as well.

Everyone got varying scores and Sasuke was enraged. Satsuki and Haruna did better than him as did Hinata and Yugito.

Next was the Taijutsu Test.

Iruka: All right. It's time for the Taijutsu Test. We will split you up boys VS girls.

First the girls were up and some of the matches were absolutely pathetic. The Civilian Girls were in more of a catfight.

Vince: This is pathetic.

Sakura: You said it Vince.

Iruka: I know guys. All right Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura and Ino went up to the arena.

Ino: You will never be as good as Sasuke is Billboard Brow.

Sakura: Ino pig listen to yourself. Sasuke is the Devil Incarnate and he only cares about no one other than himself.

Ino: You just made that lie up so you can get Sasuke all for yourself.

Sakura: No Ino you are the liar. You don't even realize how blind you are to the truth.

Sakura punched Ino in the face and she went crashing into the wall and was knocked out.

Iruka: Whoa! Sakura's strength is incredible. Sakura wins!

Later Vince was facing Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba: You ready for this Vince?

Vince: I was always ready for anything.

Vince got into his Storm of Justice stance and he kicked Kiba in the Leg and punched him in the Solar Plexis and kneed him in the face all with devastating force and he knocked him out. Lightning and Thunder came out of his attacks.

Iruka: Wow! What a unique Taijutsu style.

Vince: I call that my Storm of Justice Taijutsu Style. It's extremely powerful. Think of it as a Lightning Style Varient of Lady Tsunade's Hundred Strengths Jutsu.

Iruka: Incredible! Great job Vince. I think you made a new Taijutsu Style. You pass.

Vince: Thank you.

Iruka: Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the arena and Sasuke had a look of extreme rage and hate directed at him.

Sasuke: I will now kill you for killing my clan!

Naruto: They got what they deserved Sasuke. They were going to start a war and that would've left us completely vulnerable.

Sasuke: I don't care! I want you dead and I will destroy you with all of my HATRED!

Sasuke charged at Naruto and Naruto blocked all of his strikes without even moving from where he was standing. Sasuke then backed away and threw a kunai and Naruto caught it with just his fingers.

Naruto: Pathetic.

Iruka: Weapons are not allowed. Sasuke is disqualified. Naruto wins by default.

Naruto: Wait Iruka-sensei. Let me handle this.

Iruka: All right.

Naruto dashed and kneed Sasuke in the stomach with devastating force and it knocked Sasuke down.

Naruto: What a weakling. You've wasted enough of my time already.

Naruto walked away.

After the Taijutsu test Iruka asked if anyone had any jutsus they would like to show and lots of people did.

Vince: Okay I have 7 techniques I want to show you but the first one is way too destructive. Lets go to a training ground to do it.

Iruka: Good idea.

At Training Ground 10 Vince stood ready and everyone was watching.

Vince: All right. Brace yourselves.

Vince got into a stance and cupped his hands to his side.

Vince: **KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

He thrusted his hands forward and fired a red Kamehameha Wave at a Training Post and it completely obliterated the entire training post and part of the training ground in a huge thunderous explosion.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared a huge smoldering crater was covering part of the training ground.

The whole class was floored and flabbergasted.

Shikamaru: Wow! What power!

Choji: That was unbelievable!

Shino: Incredible. The power from that blast is making my insects scared.

Iruka: What was that?

Vince: That was the Kamehameha Wave. A stronger varient of it. It's a blast of Ki.

Iruka gasped in shock.

Iruka: Ki? That's impossible! No ninja alive can use the physical component of Chakra.

Hinata: Um what is Ki?

Sakura: Ki is the physical component of Chakra. It's far more destructive than Chakra and it possesses enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Ami: Are you serious Sakura?

Sakura: Yes I am Ami.

Shikamaru: Unbelievable!

Iruka: Amazing.

Minato arrived and the ANBU were with him.

Minato: We heard a massive explosion and thought we were under attack.

Vince: Sorry about that Lord Minato. I was demonstrating for Iruka-Sensei my ability to use Ki.

Minato: (Gasps) Ki? That's impossible.

Iruka: I was thinking exactly the same thing Lord Hokage. Vince can use the Physical component of Chakra in its entirety and he caused this kind of damage to the Training Ground.

Minato: Incredible.

Vince: I'm sorry for bringing cause for alarm.

Minato: That's all right Vince but that was amazing.

Vince: Thank you. Okay here's technique number 2. But I'll need a volunteer for it and I don't want to hurt any of my friends.

Minato: I know just the person. Be right back.

Minato disappeared in a Yellow Flash and got back in a split second and with him was a criminal.

Minato: This is Wakumi "FACEMAULER" Kobaiyashi. He's called the Facemauler because he eats peoples faces off.

Vince: Yuck! So this guy is a cannibal. He's like Hannibal Lector from "The Silence of The Lambs".

Naruto: That is disgusting and he was one of the first ever criminals I've ever caught.

Sakura: I've heard about that Naruto.

Minato: Yes. Well done on that son.

Naruto: Thanks dad.

Vince: Well he's perfect for my 2nd Technique.

Minato: It was his death sentence anyway.

Vince: Perfect.

Sakura formed a wooden training post and Minato tied Wakumi to it.

Minato: Okay. Ready to go.

Vince: All right. Here's my 2nd technique. It's a Spirit Energy technique.

Vince held out his hand and surrounded it in electricity.

Vince: **STORM OF TORMENT!**

Vince fired a powerful blast of lightning at Wakumi and it hit him with incredible force and incinerated him into absolutely nothing.

Minato: Incredible!

Vince: That takes care of him.

Choji: That was intense!

Yugito: That was amazing. I've never seen Lord A use a technique like that when I lived in the Cloud.

Vince: It's a Spirit Energy Technique, Yugito. I surround my hand with Lightning and it's normally used as a charge and punch move. If your opponent dodges it, the lightning from it will hurt them. Escape from this technique is completely impossible. I made another varient of it where I fire it as a blast of lightning. Even if you dodge the blast the lightning and shockwave from it's power will blow you away and shock you at the same time.

Iruka: That is amazing.

Vince: All right Here's number 3. First: Fire.

Vince focused on a training post.

Vince: **FIRE STYLE NINJA ART: INFERNO COBRA!**

Vince threw a ball of blue fire at the training post and it became a Blue Fire Egyptian Cobra. It hissed viciously and bit the post and incinerated it and the snake fizzled out.

Iruka: That was incredible! Well done! No hand signs too.

Minato: Very impressive.

Vince: Thank you. Now for number 4: Water.

He focused and formed a ball of water in his hands.

Vince: **WATER STYLE NINJA ART: TSUNAMI BRACHIO!**

A wall of water exploded out of his hand into the air and it formed a Brachiosaurus made of pure water and it fell on the training post and crashed into it with incredible force with a huge splash and it filled up the crater with water. Essentially making it a huge swimming pool. The Training post was reduced to matchsticks.

Iruka: Incredible! What power!

Sakura: That was intense.

Ami: No kidding.

Minato: What was that creature?

Vince: It was a Brachiosaurus. It was a prehistoric creature that lived millions of years ago.

Minato: I heard about those creatures.

Vince: Yeah. Here's Number 5: Earth. You may want to shield yourselves for this one.

Everyone hid behind the trees and Vince lifted up a huge chunk of earth and it became a giant Crystal Spiked Boulder.

Vince: **EARTH STYLE NINJA ART: CRYSTAL BOULDER SLAUGHTER!**

Vince threw it at another training post that was formed and it exploded when it hit and covered the ground with shards of crystal. Crystal shards and shrapnel embedded into the trees.

Vince: That was an enhanced variation of the Sphere of Graves jutsu.

Iruka: Incredible.

Minato: Very impressive. Good thinking on telling everyone to hide themselves before you did the technique.

Vince: Thank you. Here's Number 6: Lightning.

Vince formed a ball of Lightning in his hands and held it up into the air.

Vince: **LIGHTNING STYLE NINJA ART: STORM CROW MURDER!**

The Lightning ball turned black and it split into numerous smaller balls of lightning that became a huge Murder of Crows made of pure lightning. They went at a newly formed training post and they hit it and exploded with a massive explosion of lightning.

Minato: That was incredible!

Vince: Lastly, Number 7: Wind.

Vince formed a ball of wind in his hand and aimed it at the sky.

Vince: **WIND STYLE NINJA ART: TORNADO WINDSTORM!**

A huge tornado fired out of his hand and went high into the sky and blew away a cloud with incredible force.

Iruka: Wow! Very impressive.

Vince, Naruto, Sakura and everyone had some jutsu and they got bonus credit.

In the Ninjutsu portion of the test Vince was up.

Iruka: All right. Vince do the Transformation Jutsu.

Vince: Okay. [Transforms into Carol]

Iruka: Who is this?

Vince changed back.

Vince: That's my girlfriend Carol.

Iruka: Aw. That's very sweet. Now do the Substitution.

Vince: Okay now lets see here. I know.

Naruto threw a rock at him and Vince substituted with Sasuke and the rock hit him in the nose.

WHACK!

Sasuke: OW!

Iruka: Ooh. That's gotta hurt. Well done Vince. Now do the Clone.

Vince: Okay. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

6 Shadow Clones of Vince appeared.

Iruka: Shadow Clones? Well done. You pass with flying colors.

Vince: Thank you sensei.

Naruto was up next.

Iruka: Okay Naruto first do the Transformation.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto transformed into Minato.

Iruka: You sure have a lot of respect for your old man huh Naruto?

Naruto: (Changes Back) I love my family more than anything.

Iruka: I can believe it. Now do the Substitution.

Naruto: Okay. Ready brother Vince?

Vince had a bowling ball bazooka that he made with him.

Vince: Ready bro.

Naruto: You may fire when ready.

Vince: Okay. Everyone you may want to plug your ears. This bang is gonna be big.

Vince puts on Noise-Cancelling headphones and everyone covers their ears. Vince aimed it at Naruto's stomach.

Vince: (Imitating Clint Eastwood) Go ahead. Make my day.

Vince Fired.

KABOOM!

A bowling ball was fired and it went flying faster than a bullet fired from a gun and Naruto substituted with Sasuke and the Bowling Ball hit Sasuke with incredible force and it sent him crashing through the wall.

CRASH!

Sakura: (Winces) Oooh! Thats gonna hurt!

Iruka: Nice shot. Well done Naruto. Now do the Clone Jutsu.

Naruto: Okay. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto formed 6 Shadow Clones.

Iruka: You pass with flying colors Naruto. Well done!

Naruto: Thanks Iruka-Sensei.

Sakura was up next.

Iruka: Okay Sakura. Transformation.

Sakura: Okay. Lets see here. I know! (Transforms into Sasuke) (Imitating Sasuke stupidly) My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have a haircut in the shape of the butt of a duck, I smell like rotten onions, like power, hate everything and I wear a big stinky diaper as well as kiss other boys.

Everyone was laughing wildly at this.

Vince: (Laughing Hysterically) SAKURA! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!

Naruto: (Laughing Hysterically) THAT'S ALL TRUE BUT HILARIOUS!

Satsuki: (Laughing Hysterically) THAT'S A GOOD WAY TO DESCRIBE STUPID SASUKE!

Haruna: (Laughing Hysterically) STUPID SASUKE!

NUCLEAR BURN!

Iruka: (Laughing Hysterically) THAT IS TOO FUNNY! (Calms Down) Okay that's enough. Good job Sakura. That was really amusing. Now do the Substitution.

Sakura: Okay. Ready guys?

Vince and Naruto had a giant slingshot ready and loaded a rotten watermelon into it and pulled it back.

Vince: Ready.

Sakura: Whenever you're ready.

Naruto: I'm ready bro.

Vince: Okay. Ready? Let her go!

They fired the watermelon at her head and Sakura substituted with Sasuke and the Watermelon hit him square in the head.

SPLAT!

Sasuke was completely covered from head to toe in rotten melon, juice and seeds and it smelled like puke. Everyone was laughing at him some more.

TOTAL HUMILIATION!

Iruka: Nice shot.

Vince: How do you like them melons?

Naruto: That's an improvement if you ask me. Also that watermelon was 2 years old. The grocery store owner gave it to me for free and it was perfect for this.

Iruka: I can believe it. Well done Sakura. Lastly do the Clone Jutsu.

Sakura: Right. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Sakura made 7 Shadow Clones.

Iruka: Well done Sakura! You pass.

Everyone passed with flying colors.

Vince, Naruto and Sakura went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

Minato: Come in.

They went in.

Minato: Vince, Naruto, Sakura. How did it go?

Vince: We all passed with flying colors Lord Minato.

Minato and Kushina were excited.

Kushina: Guys that's awesome you know.

Minato: We're so proud of you son. We're proud of all of you.

Naruto: Thanks dad.

Vince: We got Sasuke really good and you guys would love the pranks we pulled.

Minato: Lets see.

Minato pulls out the Crystal Ball and replays everything that happened to Sasuke.

Minutes later Minato and Kushina were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

Minato: (Laughing Hysterically) That was too funny!

Kushina: (Laughing Hysterically) My prank senses were tingling!

A chunin came in and he was in panic.

Chunin: Lord Hokage! Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!

Minato: I knew he couldn't be trusted! Vince, Naruto, Sakura, how would you like to complete your first mission?

Vince: It would be an honor Lord Minato.

Naruto: Lets get him.

Sakura: Right.

They ran off and found Mizuki speeding through the trees and then Vince swooped in out of nowhere and kicked him in the face.

POW!

Mizuki crashed into a tree and was knocked out. Naruto entangled him in Ninja Wire and Mizuki was powerless.

Vince: That takes care of that.

Naruto was looking through the scroll and he found a strange Seal in it.

Naruto: I wonder what this Seal is.

Vince: Only one way to find out. Unlock it.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto unlocked the Seal by putting blood on it and it glowed and out came Rin Nohara who was inside the scroll the entire time.

Naruto: It's Rin Nohara.

Vince: Lets get them back to the Leaf.

Vince picked up Mizuki and Naruto carried Rin and Sakura carried the Scroll.

Back in Minato's office Vince, Naruto and Sakura came in.

Minato: You're back already? That was fast.

Vince: We knew where he was gonna head to and we've had an unexpected development.

Naruto: Yeah dad. I read the scroll and found a Seal in it and I unlocked it and Rin Nohara was in it.

Minato:(Gasp) Oh man! I completely forgot about that! You see guys Rin was devastated when Obito died during the 3rd Great War and Rin couldn't take it and she decided to go away for a while to get her head on straight. I sealed her into the Forbidden Scroll and she was placed in a state of suspended animation and time stood still for her. Only a member of the Namikaze clan could unlock the seal.

Naruto: And I'm guessing the 9-Tails Attack and everything that's been going on over the last 12 years made you forget.

Minato: That's right son.

Rin: (Groans) Where am I?

Kushina: Rin. Thank goodness you're okay.

Rin: Kushina!

She hugged Kushina and she was so happy.

Kushina: It's so good that you're back.

Rin: I missed you sister.

Kushina: Me too.

Rin let go and she saw Minato.

Rin: Minato-sensei!

She hugged him.

Minato: It's so good you're back Rin.

Rin: Me too sensei.

Vince: Naruto here freed you from the Scroll.

Rin saw Naruto.

Minato: Naruto is my son Rin.

Rin: He looks so much like you Minato-Sensei.

Naruto: I do have an uncanny resemblence huh?

Vince, Naruto and Sakura explained what's been happening over the last 13 years and Rin was shocked. But nonetheless she was glad to be home.

Continues in part 2.


	149. Vince's Journey P2

Vince, Naruto, Sakura and Rin were walking towards the Academy.

Vince: Are you all excited to become ninjas guys?

Naruto: I sure am big brother.

Sakura: I can't wait to see who's on our team. I hope it's all four of us.

Rin: Me too. I can't believe that I have to start over as a Genin.

Naruto: We know Rin. But hey, you made it Chunin once. You can do it again.

Rin: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Vince: This is gonna be awesome. I hope we get Kakashi as our sensei.

Naruto: Me too.

Rin: I wonder how much he has changed since I was gone.

Naruto: He's now 27 years old and he's an Elite ANBU Captain.

Rin: That's so cool!

Sakura: It sure is.

Back in the classroom everyone got settled in and all of Sasuke's fangirls were by Sasuke making eyes and more at him. They had hearts and stars in their eyes.

Naruto was reading his book that he got from Minato, "The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Sakura: What's that you're reading Naruto?

Naruto: It's Jiraiya-sensei's book that didn't sell very well, "The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi".

Rin: I've read that book and it was a great story.

Naruto: It sure is. The main character is my namesake.

Vince: That is really cool Naruto.

Naruto: I know. Dad gave it to me as my graduation gift and mom gave me her sword.

Rin: That's awesome.

Iruka came in.

Iruka: All right. It's time to announce team placements. But first lets announce the Rookie Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Year.

Hinata: I'm so nervous about this one.

Naruto: Don't be Hinata. I have strong faith that you'll be Kunoichi of the Year.

Hinata: Thank you Naruto.

Yugito: That's very sweet of you Naruto.

Naruto scratches the back of his head like Goku does.

Naruto: Thanks Yugito.

Iruka: That is really sweet of you Naruto. Now this years Rookie Kunoichi is... We have a 4-way tie. They are Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Akiko Suzuki.

Akiko Suzuki is one of Naruto's future wives and one of the most amazing Kunoichi in the Leaf. She has 2 rare and extremely powerful Kekkei Genkai called Nebula Style and Nebula Transmorgrification. Nebula Style is where she can control Hydrogen Gas like in Nebula's in the Universe and use it as a powerful weapon. Nebula Transmorgrification is where Akiko can change the area into another part of the galaxy.

Everyone but Sasuke cheered.

Naruto: Way to go girls. You all earned it.

Ino: Thank you Naruto.

Akiko: Thanks Naruto.

Hinata: Thank you Naruto.

Sakura: I had a feeling you were right Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you. Also this is the second year in a row that a member of the Hyuga Clan won the Rookie of The Year.

Iruka: That's right Naruto. Very perceptive. Last years Rookie Shinobi of The Year was Neji Hyuga. This is 2 Years in a row that a Hyuga has won. Now for Rookie Shinobi of The Year.

Naruto: (Whispering) Hey guys. [Kiba, Vince, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Vince, Hinata, Akiko, Sakura and Rin listened in] I don't know who will actually take the award but I did manage to get wind of who isn't going to win it.

Vince: (Whispering) And I have a feeling I know who it is.

Sakura: (Whispering) Me too.

Iruka: This years Rookie Shinobi Of the Year is...

Sasuke got up and began walking towards the front of the class to accept the award...or so he thought.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

Everyone but Sasuke and some of his fangirls were shocked and the rest of the class cheered wildly for him.

Vince: Way to go Naruto! You've earned it.

Naruto: Thanks Vince. I owe it all to all of you guys except for Sasuke.

Akiko came and hugged Naruto and she was happy for him.

Akiko: Congratulations Naruto.

Naruto: Thank Aki.

Sasuke: (Enraged Growl) You better have a good explanation as to why that loser is Rookie Of The Year instead of me.

Iruka has had enough.

Iruka: Do you honestly think that I'm going to give such a prestigious award to a CHEATER?

Everyone but Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Rin and Akiko gasped in sheer horror.

Sasuke: (In his head) How... How did he find out?

Kiba: So THAT'S what Naruto was talking about earlier.

Iruka: If he hinted something earlier then yes, that's what he meant Kiba.

Akiko: I always knew that Sasuke was a major league rotten apple.

Iruka: (Laughing) That's a good way to put it Akiko. How did you know about that?

Akiko: The Stars and the Universe know all.

Iruka: Interesting. That's not all Sasuke. The Hokage is well aware of what you've been doing here at the Academy and he is HIGHLY displeased with you with your entire Academy career. Apparently Mizuki has been giving you perfect scores throughout your time here. I can't bar you from becoming a Genin since there seems to be no proof that the other instructors did the same. However in the meeting that I attended earlier this morning it was decided that not only were you to be taken out of the running for Rookie Shinobi Of The Year, but as of now your records will show that you have the worst grades in this class. In otherwords you are this years deadlast.

Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Rin, and Akiko blew raspberries at him and everyone else but his fangirls minus Ami and Ino laughed at him.

Ino was shocked as she realized that everything Sakura had said was 100% true. Sasuke is nothing more than the Devil in human skin and is the true Prince of Darkness.

Ino: (In her Head) THIS is what I was chasing all of these years? Sakura, Ami and Naruto were right. Sasuke, no, The Uchiha freak is a Grade A monster and freak! Trying to earn this monster's love was not worth sacrificing my friendship with Sakura.

Sasuke: (In his head) I know you had something to do with this humiliation you demon murderer! You will pay dearly for this A MILLION TIMES!

Iruka: All right. Now that that's out of the way lets annouce the teams.

Teams 1 through 6 are not important.

Iruka: Team 7 will be Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara, Akiko Suzuki, Yugito Nii, Satsuki Uchiha, Haruna Uchiha and Ami Mitarashi.

They cheered.

Iruka: I had a feeling you guys would like that. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata: I wanted to be with Naruto.

Naruto: It's okay Hinata. We'll still see eachother.

Iruka: That's right. Now Team 9 under Might Guy with Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi and Rock Lee is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

Shikamaru: What a drag. But why does Team 7 have 9 shinobi? That's not fair. It alters the balance of power.

Iruka: You have a point there. But unfortunately due to the lack of available Jonin Instructors I had no choice. I know it might not seem fair Shikamaru, but we had a bunch of extra Kunoichi in our class this year. Lord Hokage decided it.

Vince: That's okay then. We need all the help we can get. There's strength in numbers.

Iruka: That's right Vince. You're Jonin instructors will arrive after lunch. Good luck to all of you.

After lunch the Jonin arrived.

Kurenai Yuhi was the first to show up.

Kurenai: Team 8?

Kiba, Hinata and Shino went with her.

Naruto: Good luck Hinata and Kiba watch out for her while I'm away.

Kiba: You got it Naruto.

They gave eachother the thumbs up.

Kurenai: You guys have a very strong bond huh Naruto?

Naruto: It's what we do Kurenai-Sensei.

They left and Asuma Sarutobi came in.

Asuma: Team 10?

Naruto: Ino be careful out there. Asuma is like another father to me. So is his dad.

Ino: I will Naruto. Thank you.

Naruto: You're welcome. And Shikamaru good luck man.

Shikamaru: What a drag, but thanks man.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Everyone left and Team 7 was left. They were waiting for 1 hour.

Vince: I guess Lord Minato stuck us with Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto: Yeah. Dad sure knows how to surprise us.

Satsuki: That he does.

Ami: Kakashi is an amazing Shinobi. Anko told me that he retired from the ANBU to teach a team of Genin.

Yugito: That's cool. Kakashi Hatake is a force to be reckoned with. He's well known throughout the Hidden Cloud.

Vince: I can believe it.

Rin: Kakashi sure has come a long way.

Naruto: He sure has. I wonder if he'll still remember you Rin.

Rin: I'm sure he will.

Sakura: Lets just hope he can teach all of us at once.

Vince: I have a feeling that because our team is so big, he'll probably have to have some help.

?: That's right guys.

They saw Kakashi Hatake standing in the doorway and with him were Yugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekko.

Vince: Kakashi-Sensei, Yugao-Sensei, Hayate-Sensei. It's been a while.

Hayate: (Coughing) It sure has Vince.

Yugao: It's awesome to have you all as our students.

Kakashi: Meet us on the roof in 5 minutes.

Vince: We're on our way.

Vince vanished in a ball of Water, Naruto vanished in a ball of Lightning, Sakura vanished in a ball of water, Yugito vanished in a ball of blue fire, Akiko vanished in a ball of nebula gas, Rin, Satsuki, Haruna and Ami vanished in a puff of smoke.

They got to the roof in 20 seconds.

Kakashi: You guys got here in 20 seconds. Very impressive.

Yugao: Now lets start with introductions. I want you to tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future in that order.

Vince: I'll go first. My name is Vince Pusateri. I love my friends, my family, listening to music, my girlfriend Carol and my little brother Naruto. My dislikes are anyone that hurts my friends, traitors, perverts, and especially Sasuke! My hobbies are playing video games, reading comics, and learning new techniques for my powers. My dreams for the future are to have a family of my own with Carol, and become the greatest fighter in the universe.

Kakashi: That's a powerful dream and with all the powers you have Vince, we're sure you'll achieve it.

Vince: Thank you Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my family including my little sister Mito. I also like ramen, my moms cooking, playing my guitar, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Akiko, Yugito, Satsuki, Haruna, and all my future wives, I also like flying, reading, writing, gardening, cooking, blacksmithing, carpentry and more. I strongly dislike murderers, rapists, traitors, thieves, corruption, oppression, tyranny, perverts and especially SASUKE! My hobbies are learning and creating new techniques, and bounty hunting. My dreams for the future are becoming Hokage like my father, have an awesome and wonderful family, find Orochimaru and an evil organization and bring them to justice, and usher in a new era of peace, love, friendship and unity.

Yugao: That is a very powerful dream Naruto. We know you can do it.

Naruto: Thanks Yugao-sensei.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my mom, Naruto, reading, gardening and cooking. I HATE Sasuke, and I agree with Naruto's dislikes. My hobbies are learning and creating new techniques and my dreams are to become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world and have a family with Naruto.

Rin: You know me Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hmm? (Sees Rin and gasps) R... Rin? You're alive!

Rin: I was gone for 15 years because of Minato-sensei's accidental forgetfulness.

Yugao: It's great to see you again Rin. You haven't changed at all since we last saw you.

Rin: It's good to be home Yugao. I wasn't dead and I had to go away because Obito's death devastated me. I had to get my head on straight.

Vince: Lord Minato told us that because of everything thats been going on over the last 15 years, he forgot that Rin was in the Scroll of Sealing.

Sakura: That's right.

Hayate: (Coughing) Well that's all right.

Kakashi: It's good to have you back Rin.

Rin: Same here Kakashi. But anyway My name is Rin Nohara. I like strawberries and collecting seashells. I hate Sasuke and fangirls. No offense.

Satsuki: None taken Rin.

Haruna and Ami nodded.

Rin: I want to have a loving family with Naruto and become the most powerful medic and kunoichi in the world.

Satsuki: My name is Satsuki Uchiha. The eldest twin. I like my younger twin Haruna, my brother Itachi, mom and Shisui.

Haruna: My name is Haruna Uchiha. The youngest twin. I like my older twin Satsuki, my brother Itachi, mom and Shisui.

Satsuki & Haruna: We hate Sasuke and the evils of our clan and we want to have a family with Naruto, and put the Uchiha clan on the right path.

Kakashi: That's a great goal. You two are the antipode of Sasuke.

Haruna: That's right.

Akiko: My name is Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula. I like Naruto, the beauty of the Universe, planets, stars and more. I don't like Sasuke at all and I agree with Naruto's dislikes. I want to become the strongest Kunoichi in the world and have a loving family with Naruto.

Kakashi: That's a very powerful dream Akiko.

Ami: My name is Ami Mitarashi. I like swordfighting, sword jutsu, my sister Anko, torture, and being sadistic. I hate Sasuke for everything he is and I want him to burn for everything. My hobbies are sword jutsu, training and hanging out with my sister. My dream is to become a powerful shinobi and help Anko kill Orochimaru.

Vince: I have a feeling you can do it Ami.

Ami: Thanks Vince.

Yugito: My name is Yugito Nii, former ninja of the Hidden Cloud. I like cats, sushi, fish, and my friend Matatabi. I don't like dogs and Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are learning and creating new techniques and sword jutsu. My dream is to become a super strong shinobi and have a loving family with Naruto.

Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate told them to meet them at training ground 7 for their True Genin Test.

The next day at Training Ground 7 they met Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate at 10:00 AM after they arrived at 8:00 AM.

Kakashi: Hey guys.

Sakura: YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry about that. We got lost on the road of life.

Vince: I know what you mean. That road is full of twists and turns that make it very easy to get lost.

Kakashi: I know what you mean Vince.

Yugao: First we're going to evaluate your skills before the True Test. Vince, you're first.

Vince: Okay.

Kakashi was facing Vince.

Vince: Just a forewarning I won't be holding back.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan Eye.

Kakashi: Then neither will I.

Vince: So that's the Sharingan Eye. All right then. Now I've got a trick.

Vince flared up his aura and it turned neon blue and he spread his wings and lightning arched around his body.

Vince: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vince went Super Angel 2. His hair turned Neon Blue and his eyes were neon purple and lightning was arching all over him.

Vince: I didn't know it was going to be that kind of fight.

The entirety of the Leaf felt the enormous ferocity of Vince's incredible power and they were concerned. Sasuke felt it and decided to go see.

Kakashi: (In his head) What is he? He transformed and how can he generate that kind of power?

Sasuke arrived and he saw Vince transformed.

Vince: I can tell by your reaction senseis. You're wondering how I can get this kind of power. Like my friend J.D. Knudson back home I was exposed to Cosmic Radiation back in my dimension 22 years ago when I was a baby and it mutated me and gave me awesome powers. I have enormous power as a result. This transformation is called Super Angel 2.

Kakashi: Incredible!

Yugao: Unbelievable! This kind of power makes all the strongest shinobi in the world combined together feel like nothing.

Hayate: (Cough) It's incredible.

Kakashi: All right. First up is Taijutsu.

Vince: Okay.

Vince got into his Storm of Justice Stance and went at Kakashi and lightning blasted out of his fists upon impact. Kakashi was knocked down and he got up.

Kakashi: Very good! Your speed is unbelievable. I didn't even see you move.

Vince: Extreme speed is essential for being a shinobi.

Kakashi: Lets move to Genjutsu.

Vince: All right. Here we go.

Vince gets behind Kakashi with blazing speed.

Vince: GENJUTSU: DESPAIRS FIRE!

Kakashi saw himself surround by a huge wall of intense fire and he saw figures moving around.

?: Kakashi.

Kakashi: Who's there?

He saw a figure emerge and it was Sakumo Hatake, his father.

Kakashi: Father.

Sakumo: Why couldn't you save me son?

Kakashi: I wasn't strong enough. How could I?

Sakumo: You have become the man I did not want you to become.

Kakashi: What are you... Wait. This is all a genjutsu. RELEASE!

The genjutsu vanished.

Kakashi: Great Genjutsu Vince.

Vince: Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Despairs Fire is one of my how you say Accidentally Created Jutsu. I was making my own jutsu that completely destroys the targets sanity. That technique was a complete success. I inadvertantly made my own secondary jutsu of that technique as a result.

Kakashi: I can believe it. Now it's time for Ninjutsu.

Vince: Okay. I might as well start it big.

Vince put his hands up to the left. One hand was up and the back of the other was facing his palm. A purple energy ball appeared.

Vince: **GALICK GUN!**

Vince thrusted is hands forward and fired a powerful purple energy blast from his palms and it went toward Kakashi. He jumped away and it exploded with amazing power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared there was a small crater in the training ground and Vince sensed that Kakashi was behind him and he flew up into the air.

Vince: **FIRE STYLE: ROARING ELEPHANT STAMPEDE!**

Vince fired a huge jet of fire at Kakashi and he dodged and ran as the flames raced toward him and turned into a stampede of Elephants made of pure fire.

Just as Kakashi was about to be trampled and burned he Substituted and Vince saw him high in the air.

Kakashi: **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**

Vince countered his attack.

Vince: **WATER STYLE: TRIPLE WATER DRAGON!**

Three dragons made of pure water flew from his hands towards the fireball and one fizzled it out and the other two hit Kakashi head on.

Kakashi fell to the ground and crashed into it with a big thud.

Later Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate tested everyone and determined that everyone was all elite Genin. They were all given said title. Sasuke was infuriated when he heard this and he took a kunai out and charged towards them.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL KILL ALL OF YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Sasuke was completely out of his mind with so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

POW! SMASH!

Sasuke was knocked out and the ANBU took him away.

A council meeting was called and it was determined that Sasuke was too mentally unstable and he was considered a total menace and flight risk. Sasuke was stripped of his shinobi license, jutsu and had his visual jutsu sealed, he was permanently removed from the Shinobi Program and kept under 24/7 Guard by the ANBU in his own home. Sasuke was now completely disgraced. He swore to get stronger so he can kill Naruto no matter what the cost may be. Sasuke was now viewed as a total outcast among the Leaf and they treated him in the same manner as a Jinchuriki. His fangirls left him and are now in love with Konohamaru. It was kind of an ironic twist. Naruto is the hero where he would've been the villain had his parents died and Sasuke is now the Villain because of Naruto.

* * *

During the missions they did those insidious D-Rank Chore missions. Vince trained everyone in the team for 6 whole months. After the Capture Tora mission it was time for the Land of Waves Mission.

Tazuna the Bridge Builder came in to the Hokage's office.

Tazuna: These brats are my... (Looks at Naruto and Vince) Naruto and Vince aren't you a sight for these sore old eyes.

Vince: It's good to see you again Tazuna.

Naruto: It's been a while you old drunk.

Vince: We had to do most of our training away from the village because most of our techniques and powers are very destructive.

Minato: Yes I remember that. I got your letters on how you met Tazuna and many Shinobi during your training.

Kakashi: All right. Meet us at the gate in two hours.

Vince: You got it senseis.

They waited by the gate for Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate.

Naruto: So how have things been in the Land of Waves, Tazuna?

Tazuna: Not good Naruto. The Land of Waves is under the tyranny of Gato and I only had enough money for a C-Rank mission.

Sakura: Gato? THE Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport? From what I remember he's the richest shipping magnate in all of the 5 Great Nations.

Tazuna: Yes. But that's just a front. He showed up 6 months ago and cut off our shipping ports to the mainland and took control of the entire village. My son-in-law Kaiza stood up to him but he was executed in public and Gato completely robbed us of all our hope and demoralized the entire village completely. That's why I'm building a bridge. It will connect the Land of Waves to the mainland.

Ami: And it will bring Gato's entire operation crashing down.

Tazuna: Yes it will. Gato no doubt has rogue ninjas working for him. I'm sorry I lied about the mission perameters but the only kind of mission I could afford was a C-Rank Mission. Because of Gato our treasury is bankrupt.

Vince: It's all right Tazuna. We will gladly help you out and make Gato pay for his crimes.

Naruto: That's right. Nobody hurts those that are precious to us and gets away with it.

Sakura: That's right! We won't let him get away with this.

Vince: Team Thunder Angel, lets get him!

They put their hands in on top of eachother.

ALL: Lets get him!

Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate had tears of joy for them. They decided to sit this one out and see if they can work this out all by themselves while watching from the shadows.

Vince: All right lets move out team.

Naruto: Lets.

They were off. 20 minutes later they arrived at the border and saw 2 puddles of water even though it hadn't rained in over a week.

Vince: Wait. This is a trap.

Ami: I got this.

Ami fired a Fire Ki blast at the puddles and it exploded when it hit them

KABOOM!

Out of the explosion arose Gozu & Meizu the Demon brothers, C-Rank Rogue Ninjas from the Mist. They were knocked out when they hit the ground.

Vince: Good work Ami. Lets tie them up.

Naruto: Okay.

They did so and Naruto sealed them inside a scroll for their bounties.

Tazuna: That was awesome guys.

Vince: Thanks Tazuna. We sealed them in a scroll for their bounties. They have a bounty of 5 Million on their heads.

Tazuna: That's good money.

Sakura: By the way Naruto you said that you like doing Carpentry. Did you learn it from Tazuna?

Naruto: I sure did. Tazuna is a great Carpenter and a great teacher.

Tazuna: (Laughing) Naruto is a great apprentice.

Satsuki: I believe it.

Haruka: You sure have been busy Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks girls.

Vince: Lets continue on. Zabuza Momochi is sure to follow after the Demon Brothers.

Sakura: I have a feeling you're right Vince. I sense a powerful Chakra Signal in the Land of Waves.

Naruto: That's him.

They went on and took a boat to the Land of Waves and they arrived.

Vince: Okay everyone stay close.

They heard some rustling in the bushes.

Naruto: Hold on.

Naruto went to the bushes and picked up a white rabbit.

Naruto: It's Haku's little white rabbit.

Sakura: He sure is cute.

They hear a whooshing sound coming towards them.

Vince: Everyone GET DOWN!

They all ducked as a giant swords hurled above them and embedded into a tree and standing on the blade was Zabuza Momochi - The Demon of The Mist.

Zabuza: So we have a bunch of Leaf Kids protecting th... Well I'll be. (Laughing) I never knew that you would be protecting the Bridge builder Vince and Naruto.

Vince: It's good to see you again Zabuza. You sure have a knack for doing those awesome entrances. I take it Gato hired you too?

Zabuza: He sure did.

Naruto: I believe it. Is Haku here?

Zabuza: She sure is.

Haku came out and she was dressed in Mist Hunter Ninja attire.

Haku: It's great to see you again Naruto, Vince.

Vince: You too Haku. We met Zabuza and Haku on our Training Trip and they were being pestered by Hunter Ninjas and we scared them off.

Zabuza: (Laughing) You sure did Vince.

Sakura: We believe it.

Vince: The Bloodline Holocaust sure hasn't been kind huh? That's why we're going to stop it. Me and Naruto are going to fly over to the Mist and stop it by helping the rebels. Maybe we can also get our alliance with the Mist back as well.

Zabuza: I have a feeling you both can do it. Look for the leader of the Bloodline Rebels, Mei Terumi.

Vince: We'll keep an eye out.

Zabuza: Rumors have been going around in the village that Lord Yagura is being manipulated somehow.

Naruto: We have a feeling you're right.

Zabuza: We'll see you in a week when we take down Gato.

Vince: Great. Can you send a message to Gato for us?

Zabuza: You got it.

Vince: Tell him that "Team Thunder Angel is coming for him and we will make him pay the Ultimate Price for his crimes".

Zabuza: You got it.

Haku: We'll see you in a week guys.

Naruto: Take care.

Zabuza and Haku left and team Thunder Angel proceeded onward.

They all arrived at Tazuna's house.

Tazuna: Here we are.

Tazuna opened the door.

Tazuna: I'm home!

A woman came and it was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

Tsunami: Dad you're home.

She hugged him.

Tazuna: It's thanks to these awesome shinobi here.

She saw Vince and Naruto.

Tsunami: Vince and Naruto! It's so good to see you again.

Vince: You too Tsunami.

Naruto: Same here.

Tsunami: Who are your friends?

Sakura: It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunami. I'm Sakura Haruno.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna: And I'm Haruna Uchiha.

Satsuki and Haruna: We're twins.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii.

Ami: And I'm Ami Mitarashi.

Tsunami: It's such a pleasure to meet all of you.

Akiko: The pleasure is ours Tsunami.

Naruto: They're all of my future wives.

Tsunami: (Shocked) That's incredible Naruto!

Naruto: I'm in the Clan Restoration Act and I made it very clear that I would not marry someone unless I got to know them and see if we are compatible.

Tsunami: That's wonderful. I was just starting to make dinner.

Vince: I could eat. We had a long journey here.

Tsunami: I can believe it.

?: I'm home!

Tsunami: Welcome home Inari.

Inari: Thanks mom. Grandpa!

Inari hugged Tazuna.

Tazuna: Hey! I'm okay Inari. Thanks to these awesome Shinobi.

Inari looked at them and saw Vince and Naruto.

Inari: Brothers Vince and Naruto?

Vince: It's been a while Inari.

Naruto: You've gotten so big.

Inari hugged Naruto and cried hard into him.

Naruto: It's okay Inari. Just let it all out.

Vince: Tazuna told us what happened to Kaiza. I'm very sorry about what happened to him and you have our condolences and sympathy.

Tsunami: Thank you Vince. Inari was never the same as he was back then.

Vince: We won't let Gato get away with everything hes done here. We're going to capture him and take him back to the Leaf so he can be tried for everything hes done here.

Tazuna: We would be forever grateful Vince.

Naruto: First we're going to stop the Bloodline Holocaust in the Mist and help everyone there.

Tsunami: I have a feeling you will.

Vince: Thank you. Me and Naruto are gonna leave some Shadow Clones to train everyone while we're away.

Sakura: That's a good plan guys.

Akiko: I agree with that.

Rin: Me too.

Ami: Lets do it.

Satsuki & Haruna: We're in.

Vince: It's unanimous bro.

Naruto: Yeah. Inari is starting to fall asleep. I'm gonna go tuck him in.

Tsunami: Okay.

Naruto picked up Inari and tucked him into his bed in his room.

Inari: (Crying) Big brother. Why did Gato kill daddy?

Naruto: It's greed and power bro. It can consume you and destroy you completely. I'm so sorry bro.

Inari: (Crying) It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to face him!

Naruto: It's not your fault Inari. You let fear control you. Gato loves to control people with his greed and he rules over them by instilling fear. Would you feel better if I sang you a lullaby?

Inari: I'd like that big bro.

(Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers Evenstar Plays)

Translation:

This is not the end...

It is the beginning.

You cannot falter now

If you trust nothing else

Trust this, Trust love.

Everyone was enchanted by Naruto's divine singing.

Naruto: (Speaking Elvish) Sleep eithel dilthen gwanur. Hi will all n- nia soon. Im ber cin.

Inari was fast asleep and Naruto left.

Vince: You have a beautiful singing voice Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks big bro. It's a hidden talent.

Sakura: It's really good Naruto.

Akiko: You were amazing Naruto.

Satsuki: What was that language you learned?

Naruto: It was Sindarian. I went with Vince to the Lord of The Rings World. That is where I became a powerful swordsman of Lightning and Air. Elrond gave me his ring Vilya the Ring of Air.

Naruto held up he hand and he had Vilya on his right middle finger.

Haruna: That ring is beautiful.

Naruto: Yes. It's power is immeasurable. I learned from the Elves of Middle Earth when Vince took me on our training trip and I was endowed with Immortality.

Vince: We learned from Lady Galadriel that Middle Earth has a terrible history.

Ami: What happened?

Vince: It started 3,000 years ago in Middle Earth. It was with the Forging of the Great Rings. Three Rings were given to to the Elves, Immortal, wisest and farest of all beings. These rings were Vilya, the ring Naruto has, Nenya the ring of Water and Narya the Ring of Fire. Seven rings were given to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And 9 rings were given to the race of Men. They were the kings and rulers of the world who above all else desire power. Within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But little did they know, another ring was made. In the Land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his evil will to dominate all of life. There's an inscription written on it. It said "One Ring to Rule them All, One Ring To Find Them, One Ring to Bring them All, And In The Darkness Bind Them". Essentally this ring was made by the Devil Himself. Sauron is beyond evil in its purest form. He wanted to control everything. But some resisted against him. A huge alliance of Men and Elves faced the armies of Mordor on the slopes of Mount Doom and they fought for their freedom. Victory was close. But at the last possible second Isildor son of King Elendial took up his fathers sword and defeated Sauron. The ring was passed to him and he had this one chance to destroy all evil forever. But the ring was too strong for him and it made him not do it. In the end Isildur was killed by an ambush. It was left untouched and forgotten for 2,500 years. But it was found by the creature named Gollum and the Ring consumed him. It gave him unnatural long life and for 500 years it poisoned his mind. But the Ring was destroyed by a hobbit named Frollo. He and his best friend and brother figure Samwise Gamgee destroyed the Ring and Golllum. That was it for him and Middle Earth was forever free from Sauron's reign of terror.

Sakura: That was terrible.

Ami: I can't believe that all happened to that world.

Vince: Yeah. It was horrible.

Later the next day Vince and Naruto were flying over to the Mist. They arrived at a forest by the village and they saw three Mist shinobi attacking a Sand Kunoichi.

Vince: Oh Man. That's Pakura of the Scorch Style. Lets go!

Naruto: Right!

Vince and Naruto charged and punched and kicked the Mist Shinobi and blew them into a tree and they crashed through it.

Vince: Rotten Parasites!

Naruto: [To Pakura] Are you all right?

Pakura: Yes. Thank you.

Vince: Pakura, there's a bloodline Holocaust going on in the Mist.

Pakura: Yes I know. The Sand sent me to my death.

Naruto: It was all because of the Sand Civilian Council. They're the ones that sent you to your death.

Pakura: Yes. I knew there was some form of corruption going on in the 5 Great Nations Councils.

Vince: Yeah. It was because of them that this whole planet is in the grip of chaos.

Pakura: That's just the start. I saw the delivery of the Kazekage's youngest son Gaara from the Shadows. I saw that Chiyo was poisoning Karura and after Gaara was born I substituted Karura's body with a clone that looked like her. I told Karura everything that Lord Rasa might do to Gaara and they tried to get rid of me to prevent me from telling anyone about what they were going to do.

Naruto: I knew something was seriously evil about that old witch.

Vince: Me too.

Pakura: Thank you both for saving me by the way.

Vince: You're welcome. The name's Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: And I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Pakura: The famous Son of The 4th Hokage and Vince of the Cosmos.

Vince: That's right.

Pakura: It's truly an honor. I don't think I'm ever gonna go back to the Sand after everything thats happened to me.

Vince: It's all right Pakura. We can ask Lord Minato to see if he can give you asylum in the Leaf.

Pakura: You would do that for me?

Naruto: Sure Pakura. The Leaf is a perfect home for Kekkei Genkai Wielders. My dad would be happy with it.

Pakura: Thanks guys. I owe you all one.

Vince: We're on a mission in the Land of Waves stopping Gato's reign of terror and as a bonus Me and Naruto are here to stop the Bloodline Holocaust.

Pakura: I will gladly help you out.

Naruto: Okay. Lets go.

They went into the Mist Village and saw that the village was in total turmoil. Everything was destroyed and damaged.

Vince: Wow. This is terrible.

Naruto: This is really bad. I can't believe that the 4th Mizukage let it go this far.

Pakura: How did this happen?

Naruto: We heard rumors from Zabuza that the Yagura is being controlled somehow.

Vince: Yeah.

Pakura: We have to stop all this madness.

Vince: And we will.

?: You there!

They saw the leader of the Bloodline Rebels, Mei Terumi.

Vince: Are you Mei Terumi?

Mei: That's right.

Vince: My name is Vince Pusateri and this is my little brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you Mei.

Pakura: And my name is Pakura of the Scorch Style. I was sent here on a fake envoy mission.

Mei: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard lots of good things about both you and Naruto, Vince.

Vince: We get that alot. We saw Zabuza in the Land of Waves on our mission and we told him that we're going to stop the Bloodline Holocaust. He told us to find you.

Mei: It's good he did.

Naruto: We heard rumors flying around that Yagura might be under someones control somehow.

Mei: You heard right. We don't know what or who it is but its what led Lord Yagura to launch the Holocaust.

Vince: Let us handle it Mei. We want to talk to him and confirm our suspicions.

Mei: I have a feeling that you can do it Vince. Good luck and Naruto I want to talk to you.

Naruto: Okay.

Vince: You go with her Naruto. I'll handle this.

Naruto: Okay.

Vince went to the Mist Administration building and he knocked on the door of the Mizukage office.

?: Come in.

He opened the door and he saw Yagura.

Vince: Are you Yagura the 4th Mizukage?

Yagura: Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Vince Pusateri. You are well known throughout the 5 Great Nations.

Vince: It's mutual. Anyway I have reason to believe that you are under someones control.

Yagura: How do you know that?

Vince: Rumors have been flying around. Let me help you and see if I can figure out who or what is causing this.

Yagura: All right. You've got 5 minutes.

Vince: I only need 3.

Vince then channeled his energy and went inside Yagura's subconcious. What he saw for Yagura's mindscape was a vast ocean.

Vince: He has the ocean for his mindscape.

Vince saw a strange red glow and found that the moon is a Mangekyo Sharingan Eye. But it was a pattern that he saw before.

Vince: That's a Mangekyo Sharingan. So an Uchiha is controlling him. Wait a second. I know that pattern all too well. That's the same as Kakashi-Sensei's Mangekyo. Not only that, but J.D. told me that there's only one person that has that pattern: OBITO UCHIHA! But this is impossible! Obito should be dead. He died 15 years ago.

Vince has a memory flashback and he saw that Obito survived by being repaired by an elderly Madara Uchiha and he put him back together and Obito set about his path of darkness because of him. Now he's out there trying to destroy the entire planet with an evil Organization called Akatsuki.

Vince: Oh no! This is worse than what we thought. I have to stop this.

Vince flared up his energy and fired a Ki blast at the Moon in Yagura's mindscape and completely obliterated it. Freeing him from Obito's control.

Vince: That did it. Time to go.

Vince vanished. Yagura was disoriented.

Yagura: What? What happened?

Vince: You were under the influence of a genjutsu from an Uchiha. It made you start a civil war against all the users of Kekkei Genkai.

Yagura: What!?

Yagura saw what was happening and he was horrified.

Yagura: I have to stop this.

Yagura gathered everyone up and announced what went down. Vince and Naruto were with him.

Yagura: Now the reason I called you all here is because I am putting a stop to this unreasonable conflict. I was under the influence of a genjutsu from a member of the Uchiha Clan. A rogue Uchiha actually. He controlled me and my actions were not my own. It was all against my will and I couldn't stop myself. But thanks to the brave actions of Vince Pusateri and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze here, I am back to my old self again.

Everyone cheered wildly.

Yagura: Vince, Naruto, you both saved me from myself even though I wasn't in control of my actions and you both saved the Mist from total destruction. So we have a special honor for you both.

Yagura had a shinobi come up and he had a box with him and Yagura opened it. In it were blue star medals.

Yagura: Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I Yagura Karatachi the 4th Mizukage of the Village Hidden in The Mist bestow you our Lands highest honor: The Sapphire Star of The Heart of Water.

Everyone cheered wildly for them as Yagura placed the medals around their necks.

Vince: I'm truly honored Lord Yagura.

Naruto: It's a great honor.

Yagura: You both earned it. Also I have another announcement to make. My actions may not have been my own but it does not excuse my carelessness. I have therefore decided to step down as the 4th Mizukage. I have decided that I will seek asylum in the Leaf because of my crimes and I fear that my enemies will hunt me down and kill me. I have named my successor. Mei Terumi is now hereby named the 5th Mizukage.

Everyone cheered for Mei and it was wild.

Mei later gave Vince a scroll that was a reinstatment of alliance for the Leaf and the Mist.

Vince: We'll guys lets go to the Land of Waves and get back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto: You got it.

Vince: Stay close to me.

Vince used Instant Transmission and they beamed over the Tazuna's house.

They arrived and opened the door and Sakura and Akiko came.

Sakura: Naruto!

Akiko: Naruto, Vince!

They hugged them.

Sakura: Thank goodness you're all right. How did it go?

Vince: The Bloodline Holocaust is over. We have some guests with us.

Yagura: It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I'm Yagura, former 4th Mizukage.

Sakura: Same here Lord Yagura.

Yagura: You don't have to call me Lord Yagura. Just Yagura is fine.

Sakura: Sorry. [To Pakura] And you are?

Pakura: I'm Pakura of The Scorch Style.

Akiko: Oh wow! I heard a lot about you. You stopped the Rock/Sand Feud and was named the Hero of The Sand.

Vince: Until the Sand Council's Corruption tried to destroy her. We have quite a tale for you all.

Akiko: Can't wait to hear it.

At the table they were having dinner and Vince and Naruto revealed everything.

Sakura: So the Bloodline Holocaust was caused by an Uchiha?

Vince: Yeah. It wasn't just any Uchiha. It was Kakashi-sensei's and Rin's thought-to-be-dead teammate Obito Uchiha.

Everyone but Yagura gasped and they were in shock and horror.

Rin: Obito's alive?

Vince: Yeah. Obito is alive and well. He's the true mastermind behind not only the Bloodline Holocaust but also the 9-Tails Attack on Naruto's Birthday.

Naruto: I heard that Orochimaru was responsible for it.

Vince: Yes but he was coerced into doing it by Obito in his quest for Ultimate Power. So that makes Obito the true mastermind for that as well. But that's not the worst of it.

Ami: Why? What's up?

Vince: He's the true leader of an evil organization called The Akatsuki.

Naruto: Red Dawn. That's an interesting name. How will we know who to look out for?

Vince: They wear black cloaks with red clouds on them and their headbands have gashes through their village symbols.

Satsuki: So they're an organization of Rogue Ninjas?

Vince: Yes. They're all S to Triple S-Rank in power and they pose a very catastrophic threat to the entire planet.

Haruna: How do they plan on destroying the world?

Vince: Their plan is called Project Tsuki no Mei meaning Project Moon Eye. They have to capture all 9 Jinchuriki and extract the Tailed Beast from within them. This will ultimately result in their death.

They gasped.

Yagura: So that means I'm a target for this Akatsuki.

Vince: That's right Yagura.

Yugito: That means that I'm a target too because I hold Matatabi the 2-Tailed Wraith Cat.

Vince: Yes. You both are Jinchuriki. Yagura, You hold Isobu the 3-Tailed Turtle. The Akatsuki plan on capturing the Tailed Beasts and fuse them all back into their original form.

Akiko: Their original form? What is that?

Vince: Their original form is called the 10-Tails. This is what it looks like.

Vince used his magic and showed what it looked like in a hologram.

Everyone but Vince gasped.

Naruto: That thing is hideous!

Sakura: Unbelievable.

Vince: Yes and its power is almost infinite.

Akiko: How can a creature like that have that kind of power?

Vince: It's the progenitor of where all the Chakra came from. It's a primordial creature that is the Original Tailed Beast. Obito plans on becoming it's Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki of pure evil and his power will be unreal. He plans to use its power to plunge the world into an eternal Super Genjutsu called Infinite Tsukuyomi. By reflecting the creatures eye on the Moon he will plunge the world into an eternal false peace. Obito plans on doing all of this in the name of true peace. But what he doesn't know is that the Infinite Tsukuyomi will destablize the planets core and it will cause the planet to explode.

Everyone but Vince gasped.

Naruto: That's insane!

Pakura: That is not true peace.

Sakura: Yeah. That's Total Annihilation!

Rin was horrified.

Rin: Obito. (Crying) What has happened to you?

Akiko comforted her.

Akiko: Why would Obito want to destroy the entire planet?

Vince: Madara Uchiha. That's what. I don't know how Madara survived his battle with the 1st Hokage but somehow he did.

Tsunami: But Madara died a long time ago.

Vince: Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But somehow Madara was alive this whole time and he brainwashed Obito into destroying the entire planet. Madara is not only the Devil in Human Form, but he's also the worst man that ever lived.

Naruto: It's hard to imagine that he is gonna destroy the planet by using Obito like that. His plan is absolutely pure evil.

Sakura: Yeah. Madara is pure evil incarnate.

Vince: Yeah. He makes even the Devil himself look like a Saint compared to him. [Reaches into his pocket] Here are some photos of the members of the Akatsuki.

Vince layed some photos out on the table and they saw them.

Naruto: So these are the members of the Akatsuki. I know these three.

Naruto pointed to 3 Photos.

Naruto: [Points to the red hair man] That's my moms older brother Nagato Uzumaki, and my uncle. [Points to the blue hair girl] That girl is Konan. She has a bloodline that enables her to control paper. [Points to the orange hair man] And that guy is Yahiko. These three were Jiraiya-Sensei's previous students before he taught dad.

Sakura: I had no idea that Master Jiraiya taught your uncle Naruto.

Vince: It surprised me too. Nagato was the leader of the Akatsuki before they turned evil.

Ami: I believe it.

Pakura: I know him. [Points to a photo of another man with red hair] That's Sasori of the Red Sands. He was a former member of the Sand's Puppet Brigade.

Vince: Yes. He went rogue 15 years ago.

Pakura: They call him Sasori of the Red Sands because he would stain the sands of the desert red with his enemies blood and that's what gave him the moniker.

Naruto: He must be a very formidable puppet master.

Pakura: He sure is.

Yagura: [Points to a picture of a blue-skin man that looked like a shark] I know him. That's Kisame Hoshigaki, The Scourge of the Mist and the most powerful member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman.

Naruto: Why is he called the "Scourge of The Mist" Yagura?

Yagura: He wields the sword Samehada, the Shark Skin and it absorbs the chakra of his targets and gives it to him to provide an accelerated healing factor. He is said to possess as much power as that of a Tailed Beast hence giving him the nickname "The Tailless Tailed Beast".

Naruto: That's incredible.

Haruna: That is amazing.

Naruto: [Points to a photo of Orochimaru] I know him. That's Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Vince: That's right Naruto. He almost killed Minato and Kushina and he would've had I not arrived.

Naruto: It's good you did.

Sakura: Orochimaru is a member of the Akatsuki?

Vince: Yes but according to Master Jiraiya's spy network he just defected for some unknown reason.

Tsunami: I can't believe that a member of the 3 Legendary Sannin went rogue and is now the most dangerous enemy in the world next to Madara Uchiha.

Inari: It's just hard to imagine.

Vince: Yeah.

Yagura: Who's that with the facemask?

Vince: [Points to a man with a facemask] That's Kakuzu of The 5 Hearts.

Sakura: What was he known for?

Vince: Kakuzu originally came from the Hidden Waterfall and he was sent on a mission to try and assassinate the 1st Hokage. This was 60 years ago. But the 1st Hokage was too strong for him and he returned to the village in failure. He was going to be punished for it. While he was imprisoned, he developed a very vengeful and violent hatred and grudge towards the entire Hidden Waterfall. He broke out and stole the Hidden Waterfalls most dangerous Forbidden Jutsu: Earth Grudge Fear. It essentially turned him into a human ragdoll and gave him the ability to use all 5 Elemental Natures.

Ami: He can use all five natures!?

Vince: Mm-hmm. And he gets them by ripping peoples live beating hearts out of their bodies and eats them.

Everyone but Vince: EEEEEWWWWWWWW!

Naruto: That is sick!

Vince: I know and as a result it extends his lifespan and he gains those elements depending on what element they have. He gets the elements by showing what mask they are on his back.

Sakura: That is weird.

Vince: But he has one weakness that we can exploit and that's his love of money.

Naruto: That is a powerful weakness and they do say that "The Love of Money is the Root of All Evil".

Vince: That's correct.

Haruna: Who is this? [Points to a photo of a gray hair man with a triple-bladed scythe]

Vince: That's Hidan of Jashin.

Akiko: A Jashinist? I thought that they were wiped out ages ago.

Naruto: I was thinking exactly the same thing Akiko.

Vince: Yeah. They are nothing but trouble. Hidan comes from the Hidden Hot Water Village and is part of a cult that worships the evil God of Destruction, Jashin. He's immortal and he can survive practically anything we throw at him and he will still live. He kills his victims as sacrifices to Jashin. But to do that he needs to get some of their blood. He drinks it and draws the symbol of Jashin on the ground and he becomes like a living Voodoo Doll. A stab to his heart is all it takes to kill his victims.

Satsuki: That is sick.

Vince: No kidding.

Naruto: If he really is immortal like me then we have to cut off his head and completely destroy the rest of his body so we can capture him.

Vince: That's a good idea bro. I was just about to suggest that.

Haruna: Great minds think alike.

Tsunami: I agree.

Inari: Who is this guy? [Points to a blond longhair man]

Vince: That's Deidara the Mad Bomber.

Sakura: Why is he called the "Mad Bomber"?

Vince: That's the rough part. He's a homicidal maniac. He comes from the Hidden Rock and is a former member of the Rock's Explosion Corps. They possess the Explosion Style Kekkei Genkai and they are very deadly. Deidara is a powerful shinobi and a dangerous one. He is also completely insane and he thinks that his explosions are a major artistic achievment.

Naruto: That is insane.

Sakura: He has some major screws loose.

Vince: No kidding. He once was trained by Onoki the 3rd Tsuchikage. He was enraged that his so-called art wasn't getting enough acceptance and he stole the Hidden Rock's Forbidden Jutsu. He uses clay for his bombs and he channels Chakra into his clay sculptures that turns them into living bombs and they can range in power from a small stick of dynamite to that of a powerful Nuclear Explosion which possesses enough power to completely obliterate an entire village and wipe it clean off the map.

Ami: Whoa! That is powerful!

Vince: Yeah. After he stole their Jutsu he went on a bombing spree and annihilated 75% of the entire Hidden Rock. He sold himself out to terrorist organizations and killed thousands of innocent people.

Tsunami: This guy's a true monster!

Vince: No kidding. This guy is a strange one. [Points to a man with one side of his skin white and the other was black and had a Venus Fly Trap appearence] This is Zetsu. He is the spy for the Organization.

Sakura: He sure looks weird.

Naruto: He looks like he's two people squeezed together.

Vince: That's exactly what he is. The white half of Zetsu is really an artificial creation of the mighty God Tree, the original form of the 10-Tails.

Naruto: So he was originally born from the 10-Tails?

Vince: Yes. Have you all ever heard of Kaguya Otsutsuki?

Satsuki: I have. She was known as the Rabbit Goddess. 1,000 years ago she became known as the 1st ever person to use Chakra.

Vince: That's right. This is a photo of her.

Vince pulled out a photo of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Sakura: She was beautiful.

Satsuki: She sure was.

Vince: Yeah. Zetsu is a husk of one of the first Shinobi that became one of Kaguya's servants. He became a servant of Madara Uchiha not long after he was defeated by the 1st Hokage.

Haruna: Zetsu is a servant of Madara Uchiha? That's unusual.

Vince: Yeah. His black half is the manifestation of Kaguya's Will. Kaguya's 3rd son if you will. Kaguya Otsutsuki had two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. Hagoromo would later become christened as the mighty Sage of The Six Paths. During the warring times 1,000 years ago Kaguya ate the Forbidden Fruit of the God Tree and was given incredible power and she put a stop to all the fighting. She gave birth to her two sons and became known as a benevolent goddess. Eventually the power of the God Tree's chakra became too strong for her and it corrupted her and destroyed her sanity. She plunged the world into the Infinite Tsukuyomi and enslaved the planet. Hagoromo and Hamura stood up to her and she merged with the God Tree and transformed it into the 10-Tailed Beast. Hagoromo sealed the entire beast into him and became it's first Jinchuriki. He knew that Kaguya would escape and terrorize the world again when he died. So to make sure that never happen he used a powerful jutsu to divide the 10-Tails Chakra into 9 pieces and scattered them throughout the world. Those 9 pieces are the 9 Tailed Beasts.

Sakura: The Tailed Beasts are the fragments of the 10-Tails?

Vince: Yes. After the battle, Hagoromo and Hamura banished Kaguya into the Moon along with the husk of the 10-Tails Body. Black Zetsu was created as a result. He has one main objective and that is to resurrect Kaguya.

Everyone but Vince were shocked.

Naruto: So that's what the Akatsuki is gonna do. Not only are they gonna destroy the entire planet, but they're also going to resurrect Kaguya so she can rule over the world with an iron fist.

Vince: That's exactly right. The planet survived the first Infinite Tsukuyomi, but it won't survive another. After Kaguya was banished, Black Zetsu set all the events into motion. He manipulated Hagoromo's oldest son Indra who was the first Uchiha, into believing that power is stronger than love. This is what sparked the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred.

Satsuki: So our clans hate was sparked because of Black Zetsu?

Vince: Yes. It was all because of Black Zetsu that the world is now in grave danger.

Akiko: That is terrible. We can't let the Akatsuki do this.

Naruto: We've got to warn everyone and prepare for them.

Vince: We can do that but we can't let everyone in the world know about the Akatsuki's plan and that we are on to them. Our best chance is to destroy them 1 pair at a time. They travel in pairs. Our first target is Zetsu.

Akiko: That's a good plan. We'll have to train harder than ever.

Tsunami: We know you all can do it guys.

Pakura: Thanks Tsunami.

Yagura: We have to in order to save our future.

Vince: And we will. Now lets get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.

Later Team Thunder Angel was on the bridge waiting for Gato and they were playing cards to pass the time. Zabuza and Haku arrived.

Zabuza: So you guys arrived.

Vince: We sure did. Did Gato receive our message?

Haku: He sure did and he was enraged. He's on his way now and he'll be here in 15 minutes.

Vince: Excellent. Our trap is all set. Now we wait. Want to play some cards with us?

Zabuza: Oh you're on.

They played card games and waited. Naruto made Shadow Clones to watch over Tsunami and Inari.

15 Minutes Later, Gato arrived and he was enraged.

Gato: Zabuza!? Why are you playing cards instead of killing them!?

Vince: Because you all fell right into our trap Gato!

He clapped his hands and a barrier trapped Gato and his thugs.

Vince: Gato you are under arrest in the name of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Gato: Then come and get me! Triple Pay for killing them all. But leave the women alive. I'll use them for entertainment.

Vince: Like heck you will!

The thugs charged and they slashed all of them apart and in the fight Zabuza was mortally wounded and he was still fighting. The thugs were all killed and Gato was captured by Naruto and wrapped in chains and ninja wire.

Zabuza layed on the ground dying and Vince, Haku and Naruto approached him.

Vince: It's over Zabuza. Gato is in our custody.

Zabuza: (Weakly) That's good. Gato deserves to face trial for his crimes. Haku please fulfill my last request.

Haku: (Crying) What is it master Zabuza?

Zabuza: You were like a daughter that I've always wanted and I will love you always. But be with Naruto and give him all of your love. Vince. Take care and look after Naruto and Haku. Do that for me as my last request.

Vince: You have my word of honor Zabuza. Naruto is like my little brother in everything but blood. Haku will be like my own little sister. I promise to look after her.

Zabuza: I know you will. Naruto take my hand.

Naruto took his hand and Zabuza glowed yellow.

Naruto: Whoa! What happened? I had a rush.

Zabuza: I transfered all of my techniques and abilities into you Naruto. You are worthy of them. Yagura I'm sorry I attacked you.

Yagura: You have already been forgiven Zabuza. I will always love you like a brother.

Zabuza: Thank you. (Breathing stops)

Vince: Goodbye Zabuza.

Vince closed his open eyes in respect.

Haku was crying hard and Naruto was comforting her.

Naruto: It's okay Haku. It's okay.

Later after the bridge was completed it was christened as the Bridge of Team Thunder Angel. It was named in honor of the Heroic Actions of Team Thunder Angel. The Bridge also had a beautiful statue in solid bronze and it was shaped with the members of Team Thunder Angel holding bolts of Lightning in their hands.

Vince: Well guys we did it. Mission accomplished.

Naruto: You said it Vince. I wonder if our senseis were watching.

Kakashi: We sure were guys.

Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate appeared.

Vince: Hello senseis.

Kakashi: We saw the whole mission from the shadows and you all did a very spectacular job.

Yugao: We're very proud of all of you.

Hayate: (Coughing) You did a great job. All of you.

Naruto: Thanks senseis.

Sakura: We also captured Gato and he will pay for everything hes done out here.

Gato: Ha! You'll never get anything out of me and I will never talk.

Vince: We don't have to lift a finger to do so. We have someone that will do that for us.

Later in the Leaf, Team Thunder Angel went into the Hokage Office and they filed their report. Kakashi was in a state of shock after he found out that Obito was alive and is trying to destroy the planet. The friend he mourned for and prayed to for all these years was alive and well and is going to destroy everything.

Minato: That is incredible! You all have made me so proud. I'm especially very proud of you son.

Naruto: Thanks dad.

Minato: I just can't believe that Obito is alive and he's out there trying to destroy the planet.

Vince: Blame Madara for that. He's out there and is going to kill all of us if we don't stop him.

Minato: And I'm glad you captured Gato. ANBU! Take Gato to Inoichi and tell him to show no mercy.

Frog: Yes sir.

They took Gato away to be interrogated.

Minato: Not only did you complete the mission but you also set history here. Never before has a Genin Team complete a C-Rank turned Triple S-Rank mission. Congratulations to all of you. Now you are all dismissed. Yagura, Haku and Pakura you stay so we can see if you want to become Leaf Shinobi.

Vince: See you next mission Minato.

Minato: Will do.

Afterwhich they went home for a nice long rest. Tsunami and Inari went with them and Tsunami is now one of Naruto's future wives and Inari is his son. Pakura and Haku are now Naruto's future wives too. It was a truly amazing mission.

Continues in Part 3.


	150. Vince's Journey P3

Vince, Naruto, and the girls were at Training Ground 7 training very vigorously under Kakashi, Yugao and Hayate. They were continuing to get stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate. Vince also had a hand in their training. Haku is now a combat Medic Ninja for Team 9, Pakura is now a Jonin Sensei for Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon and Yagura formed the Hidden Leaf Navy Seals - a group of land and sea shinobi that travel the world and sail the oceans for pirates, bandits and threats of all kinds. Inari was enrolled in the Academy and he has a crush on Moegi

Vince: Good job guys. Lets take a break for lunch.

Naruto: Okay Vince.

Sakura: Good idea.

They rested by a tree and had lots of good food.

Vince: Boy we sure have been busy and the Chunin Exams are coming up in 3 Weeks.

Sakura: They sure are.

Rin: Time sure went by huh?

Satsuki: It sure did and I can't wait to rub it in stupid Sasuke's face that we're all Chunin and he never will be.

Haruna: Yeah. What a loser.

Ami: You said it guys.

Yugito: Also I heard that Ino is now training extremely hard now that everything about Sasuke is a lie.

Vince: That's good. She needs to train hard. Fangirls are the pondscum of the Shinobi World.

Naruto: That's a good way to put it.

Akiko: I don't like fangirls at all. They make all us kunoichi look bad.

Rin: Can't argue with that Akiko.

An ANBU appeared.

Eagle: Team Thunder Angel, Lord Hokage has called for you.

Vince: We're on our way Captain Eagle. Well guys time to go to work.

Sakura: You said it.

They arrived at the Hokage's office in 2 minutes.

Minato: Thank you all for coming in guys.

Naruto: No problem dad.

Minato: We have a client who has a mission for you.

They saw a man with brown hair and aqua clothes and he was from the Waterfall. It was Shibuki, the Feudal Lord of the Hidden Waterfall.

Shibuki: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Shibuki, the Feudal Lord of the Hidden Waterfall.

Vince: Pleased to meet you Lord Shibuki. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Minato: Naruto is my son Shibuki.

Shibuki: I believe it Minato. He looks exactly like you.

Naruto: I get that a lot.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna: And I'm her twin sister Haruna Uchiha.

Akiko: And I'm Akiko Suzuki.

Shibuki: I'm very pleased to meet all of you.

Minato: Your mission is to escort Shibuki back to the Hidden Waterfall. He was here to discuss alliance treaty forms and help benefit between our villages.

Vince: We'll get right on it Minato.

Shibuki: Thank you all. You're welcome to come into the Village and look around.

Naruto: Thank you Shibuki.

Vince: All right guys lets move out.

Sakura: You got it.

20 minutes later they were off. They all trekked through the forest in the Land of Rivers and they heard a noise that scared Shibuki.

Naruto: It's just some birds Shibuki.

Shibuki: I'm sorry guys I'm really timid.

Vince: It's all right Shibuki. We will make sure nothing happens to you.

Shibuki: Thank you all.

Vince: We have arrived.

They arrived at a Waterfall.

Sakura: It's a beautiful waterfall and I'm guessing that the village is behind it.

Shibuki: That's right. Follow me.

Shibuki took them behind the waterfall and they saw a series of pools.

Shibuki: These pools lead to the village.

Shibuki dove in.

Vince: Time to get wet.

They all dove in and swam into a lake and they surfaced and they saw an enormous tree in the middle of the lake on an island and it covered the whole village. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Vince: Wow! This village is amazing.

Sakura: It's a true secluded village. It's beautiful.

Ami: There are only 9 secluded Villages throughout the 5 Great Nations and I have a feeling that we will see more of them soon.

Akiko: I have a feeling we will too.

Vince: I agree. Lets get to shore and dry off.

They did so and decided to walk around.

Vince: The shops are extravagant. The forests of Saskatchewan, Canada would be perfect for this village.

Naruto: It sure would.

Yugito: Hey look at this.

Yugito showed them something very unusual. On the window of a store was a sign that had a red X over a bug.

Vince: This is a peculiar sign.

Ami: Yeah it's on all the stores and restaurants.

Sakura: This is weird.

Akiko: I wonder why.

They went into a grocery store.

Vince: Hello?

Storeowner: Oh hello there. What can I do for you all?

Vince: We have a question about that sign over there on your window. Are you guys having an extreme roach infestation?

Storeowner: (Laughing) No I wish we were. But that sign was put up there to keep out a Demon Insect we all hate.

Naruto: Demon Insect? What are you talking about?

Man: GET OUT AND STAY OUT! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY ALL OF MY CUSTOMERS!

They saw a girl with mint-green hair and dressed in white clothes run from the store.

Sakura: Sheesh what was that about?

They saw the man glare at the girl with a hateful nature.

Vince: (Whispering) Does this look familiar to you Yugito?

Yugito: (Whispering) It sure does Vince. That girl is a Jinchuriki like me, Naruto and Yagura.

Naruto: (Whispering) We have to get her out of here.

Vince: (Whispering) Right. (Out loud) Thanks for your time sir.

Storeowner: You're welcome.

They exited the store and decided to walk around some more.

Vince: That girl is in a lot of trouble here.

Naruto: Yeah. Her life is obviously worse here than Yugito's and Yagura's.

Sakura: We have to get her out of here.

Ami: But the question is where are we gonna find her here?

Vince looked toward the Sacred Tree of the Waterfall.

Vince: I think I know where she's at. I have a plan.

Vince huddled everyone together and whispered his plan.

After it was revealed they went to the Sacred Tree. They got to the bottom of the huge tree.

Naruto: She lives in the tree. I can sense her presence.

Vince: Yep and the only way is up.

Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Rin, Satsuki and Yugito spread their wings and Ami, Haruna, and Akiko ran up the tree trunk. They went into a hole in the tree near the top and saw a major league run down cabin made out of junk and all that.

Ami: This is where that girl lives?

Sakura: What a dump.

Akiko: This is really bad. The sooner we get her out of here the better.

Vince: Come on.

They walked up to the door and Vince knocked on it.

?: Go away! I'm sick and tired of you ungrateful and stupid idiots!

Vince: (In his head) This is worse than we thought. (Out loud) We mean you no harm. We came here from the Leaf Village to get you out of here.

?: How do I know you're not gonna try to kill me like all the others?

Naruto: Because like you I am a Jinchuriki.

Yugito: So am I.

The door opened and the girl came out.

?: Oh wow! You're the famous Team Thunder Angel. I've heard so many awesome things about you all. My name is Fu.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Fu. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii the 2-Tails Jinchuriki.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna: I'm Haruna Uchiha, Satsuki's twin sister.

Akiko: And I'm Akiko Suzuki.

Fu: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Vince: Same here.

Fu: How about I explain my background?

Vince: Okay.

Fu took them into her cabin and they sat down and she explained her background and it was horrifying.

Naruto: Fu that is absolutely horrible!

Fu: (Crying) These people are monsters! They hate me!

Akiko was comforting her.

Akiko: These people ruined her life guys. We have to get her out of here now.

Sakura: She's right. No one should ever have to suffer like this.

Vince: I agree. All right lets get her ready.

Fu: Thank you get getting me out of this dump.

Naruto: You're welcome Fu.

Fu: But I want to get somethings first.

Vince: Okay.

Fu went down the tree and she later came back with what looked like a jug of water. She had a bunch of scrolls with her too.

Fu: Okay I'm all set.

Vince: What's all this?

Fu: This is the Waterfall's most powerful treasure. The Hero's Water.

Naruto: So this is the Hero's Water I've heard about.

Fu: Yes. It only comes from the Sacred Tree once every 100 years. Whoever drinks it will have their Chakra increased 10-fold. Maybe 1,000-Fold. The Hero's Water has gotten the Waterfall through the toughest of battles. But drinking the Hero's Water comes with a terrible price. Whoever drinks it has their life shortened by the amount that was increased. They all died not in battle, but from the Water's effect. So they locked it away, hoping to never use it again.

Vince: That's a deadly consequence.

Rin: Yeah. It puts an incredible strain on the users body and it drains your life force at an accelerated rate when you drink it.

Akiko: That is terrible.

Vince: No kidding. Are you ready to go Fu?

Fu: I am.

Vince: Okay. [Pulls out a scroll and unrolls it and places it on the ground] Stand on the Seal array.

Fu: Okay.

Fu did so and she went into the Scroll.

Vince put the Scroll away.

Vince: All right. [Senses something] Uh-Oh!

Naruto: What is it?

Vince: We couldn't have timed it perfectly. A Squad of Waterfall ANBU are coming.

Sakura: Lets get out of here!

Vince: Everyone stay close to me.

They grouped together and Vince put his fingers left index and middle fingers on his temple and when the ANBU got there they beamed out of there with Instant Transmission.

ANBU 1: Where did they go?

ANBU 2: Find them and bring our weapon back.

* * *

At night by the gate of the Hidden Leaf they appeared inside the village.

Naruto: We made it.

Vince: We sure did.

Vince pulled out the scroll and unsealed Fu.

Fu: That was cool. Are we in the Leaf?

Naruto: Yes we are Fu. This'll be your new home from now on.

Fu hugged Naruto in total gratitude.

Fu: Thank you so much guys.

Naruto: You're welcome Fu.

Vince: We were glad to help. Lets get to the Hokage and tell him everything.

Fu: Okay but first.

Fu took off her headband around her arm and dropped it on the ground. She took out a Kunai and slashed through the symbol of the Waterfall.

Fu: Good bye Waterfall Scum! This is my resignation.

Fu put her headband back on her arm. She had now completely severed her ties and loyalty to the Waterfall.

Vince: Good for you.

In the Hokage's office they went in.

Minato: Welcome back team Thunder Angel. How was the escort mission?

Vince: It was a success Minato. Shibuki got there without any incident. Also we've had a bonus scenario happen that caused us to do something crazy.

Fu came up to them.

Fu: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Minato. I'm Fu and I'm the 7-Tails Jinchuriki.

Minato: It's a pleasure to meet you Fu.

Kushina: You're a Jinchuriki too?

Fu: Yes. (Crying) My whole life at the Waterfall was a complete nightmare! They all treated me like I was a plague and a complete outcast! I hate the Waterfall and I never want to go back there! I hate that village!

Kushina came and comforted Fu.

Kushina: It's okay Fu. It's okay.

Vince: Fu's life was a complete and total nightmare ever since she was five. The Waterfall Council killed her own mother and forcibly made her the 7-Tails Jinchuriki in order to make her a weapon. Dumb moronic mules.

Minato: That is just absolutely horrible.

Naruto: Yeah. People are just absolutely stupid and consumed by their own hatred, ignorance, stupidity and selfish desires and they don't care who to step on to get what they want.

Minato: I agree with you there son. You guys did the right thing by getting her out of there. But this might start a war with us and the Waterfall. They will try and get her back.

Vince: Let them try. We won't let the Waterfall touch her.

Kushina: That's right!

Minato: Fu you are now a Leaf Shinobi. You will be placed on Team Thunder Angel.

Fu: (Sniffles) Thank you Minato.

Minato: You're welcome Fu.

Fu was taken to her room at the enormous Namikaze-Uzumaki estate and for the 1st time in her life she was home.

3 weeks later it was the day before the start of the Chunin Exams.

Team Thunder Angel was walking around the village.

Naruto: Well guys the Chunin Exams start tomorrow.

Vince: Yep and I can't wait.

Sakura: Me neither. This is gonna be a challenge.

Satsuki: I heard that we're in for quite a heck of a competition this year.

Akiko: That's what I've been hearing too.

Vince looked behind him and saw a box shape rock with eyeholes in it.

Vince: Don't look now guys but we've got a pet rock following us.

They looked behind them and saw it.

Naruto: Nice try Konohamaru. But we know it's you in there.

Konohamaru: (Laughs) You saw through my disguise again boss.

The box exploded and a huge cloud of smoke covered them.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were revealed and they were coughing.

Konohamaru: Udon I think you used too much gunpowder.

Udon: Sorry Konohamaru.

Sakura: Hey guys.

Konohamaru: Hello Sakura. What have you guys been doing?

Vince: We're walking around the village and preparing for the Chunin Exams tomorrow.

Moegi: Oh wow. The competition is gonna be really fierce this year.

Vince: How's your training under Pakura coming along?

Udon: Pakura-sensei is awesome. She has taught us things we never even knew about.

Fu: That's great guys.

Naruto: We're proud of you.

Konohamaru: Thanks boss. Also those dumb buttfaces on the disbanded Civilian Council have reinstated Sasuke as a Shinobi and hes been training in secret by some crazy ANBU in blank masks.

They gasp.

Vince: How did you find this out?

Konohamaru: We overheard the Civilian Council members talking to Sasuke in a restaurant. They said that they were gonna have someone train him in a secret place and make him strong so he can kill you all. We saw the ANBU come in and they had blank masks and showed no emotion hardly at all.

Naruto: Danzo's Root ANBU.

Akiko: Those fools! They just will never learn.

Sakura: Yeah.

Vince: We appreciate you telling us this Konohamaru. We've got to tell the Hokage and you'd better come with us to confirm what you saw.

Konohamaru: You got it brother Vince.

Vince: Lets go!

Team Thunder Angel, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon went to the Hokage.

Minato was talking to the Jonin about who is going to the Chunin Exams when the door bursted open.

Vince: We're sorry to burst in like this but we have a situation here.

Minato: What's wrong Vince?

Vince: Konohamaru told us that Sasuke Uchiha has been reinstated as a Shinobi by the disbanded Civilian Council and is getting secret training by Danzo's Root ANBU.

They gasped.

Lord Third: Do you have any proof on this Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: I overheard it at a restaurant and they were there with Sasuke.

Vince: I think I have a way to show us. We need to darken the room here. Konohamaru you're gonna have to trust me on this.

Konohamaru: Okay.

Vince put his hands on the sides of his head and the room was darkened. Vince's eyes were opened and he displayed everything from Konohamaru's memories about what he saw like a movie projector.

Kakashi: That is really cool.

Yugao: This could be a very clever way to get information out of our enemies.

Hayate: (Coughing) That is cool.

They saw and heard everything Konohamaru saw from his point of view and when it was done they recognized everyone in the restaurant.

Minato: Thank you for showing us this. ANBU arrest all those people for conspiracy, corruption and high treason.

Naruto: Dad I want to face Sasuke in the Chunin exams. I want this to be exciting for all of us as I rub Sasuke's name through the mud and humiliate him forever.

Kushina: Ooh my Prank Senses are tingling!

Minato: (Laughing) I see where you're going with this son. Go get him son!

Naruto: With pleasure dad!

Vince: Adding insult to injury. Very clever.

They left and resumed their walk.

Konohamaru: Hey boss can we play Ninja with you?

Naruto: Sure Konohamaru. [Takes out a fake kunai] Go get it!

He threw the kunai and Konohamaru chased it and he accidentally bumped into someone. It was Kankuro of the Sand.

Kankuro: Ow! Watch where you're going you brat!

Kankuro picked up Konohamaru.

They ran to him and saw the scene.

Naruto: Hey! Put him down now!

Kankuro: Try and make me.

Naruto had his sword blade against Kankuro's neck.

Naruto: (Menacing) Put him down now.

Kankuro let Konohamaru go.

Naruto: I had a feeling that a bunch of shinobi from different villages would be present.

He sheathed his sword.

Naruto: I know you're in that tree stupid Sasuke. Get out of there now!

Sasuke came out and he was snobby and arrogant as always.

Sasuke: You have a lot of nerve Naruto. I'm going to kill you for killing my clan and we will fight in the exams!

Naruto: I'm looking forward to that. [To the Sand Siblings] I take it you are here for the Chunin Exams.

?: That's right. We've heard a lot about you Naruto. I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you both. Also I bet that's your friend in the tree behind me. Come on out, Shukaku!

A cloud of sand appeared and out came a red hair boy with no eyebrows and he had what looked like a tattoo in the shape of the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. It was Gaara the 1-Tail Jinchuriki.

Naruto: (In his head) Whoa! He looks like he never slept even once in his life. I sense a huge energy imbalance in Shukaku's brainwave patterns. Something must've happened to him that caused him to become an unstable Jinchuriki.

Gaara: So you know of me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Yes. You must be the 1-Tail Jinchuriki.

Gaara: I am. I'm Gaara of The Desert.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you Gaara. I'm a Jinchuriki like you.

Gaara: I see. What number do you hold?

Naruto: Number 9. But I'm different from other Jinchuriki.

Gaara: How so?

Naruto: I never had to endure the same pain and suffering that all Jinchuriki are subjected to.

Temari: You're one lucky guy Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Temari. Gaara, I sense a huge energy imbalance in Shukaku. Lets all go to the park and work things out.

Temari: What do you mean Naruto?

Naruto: I'll explain along the way.

They went to the park and Vince and the girls caught up to them and Naruto told them that Gaara is an unstable Jinchuriki because of something wrong with both the Sealing Jutsu placed on him and that something is wrong with Shukaku. Baki was with them and he was the Sand Siblings sensei. This revelation horrified them.

Gaara was on laying on a park bench and Naruto was looking at his Seal on his chest.

Naruto: Whoever did this Seal did a really terrible job. This is a 3-Trigram Seal and its been tampered with and it's causing Shukaku to manipulate Gaara in some sort of way. Also I sense another presence inside Gaara other than just Shukaku.

Baki: Are you sure Naruto?

Naruto: Yes Baki. My energy sensing powers have never proven me wrong. I'm gonna have to go into Gaara subconcious and destroy whatever is causing this.

Kankuro: Can you do that?

Vince: We have to have faith in him Kankuro. I taught Naruto and the girls here everything I know and then some.

Temari: You are one awesome teacher Vince.

Vince: Thank you Temari.

Naruto: All right. Here I go.

Naruto placed his hands on Gaara's head and he went into his subconcious. He was in a vast desert that went on for what seemed like forever.

Naruto: Gaara's mindscape is a huge desert. Shukaku is just up ahead.

Naruto spread his wings and flew towards Shukaku's signal. He found him and he was a big tan Raccoon.

Naruto: So that's Shukaku and he's a Sandstorm Raccoon. Wait a minute.

Naruto saw something unusual on Shukaku's head. It was an elderly man and he was laughing like a total homicidal maniac. Gaara was also in Shukaku's paw and was trying to get out.

Naruto: So that's it. Shukaku is being controlled by that insane old man and it's the reason why Gaara is an Unstable Jinchuriki and how he hasn't gotten any sleep at all.

Naruto flew towards the old man and punched him in the face with devastating force and knocked him clear out of Shukaku's head and Shukaku returned to normal.

Shukaku: **What? What happened?**

Naruto: You were under this mad old man's control and he turned you into and Gaara into savage bloodthirsty monsters. Pun intended.

Shukaku: **Where's Gaara?**

Gaara: I'm in your paw.

Shukaku let Gaara go.

Gaara: Thank you Naruto. I've read about that mad priest. That's Shukaku's first ever Jinchuriki, Bunpuku. He was the first Jinchuriki of Shukaku and he was hated by the entirety of the Sand and was locked up his entire life.

Naruto: So he was caged like an animal forever?

Gaara: Yes. But he went mad and vowed to destroy everything with Shukaku through Shukaku's future Jinchuriki. He's a total Homicidal Maniac.

Naruto: I believe it. They somehow sealed his evil spirit inside you and it made you crazy. He must pay for his crimes.

Naruto fired a powerful blast of Lightning at Bunpuku and it hit him and he exploded into absolute nothing.

Naruto: Give my regards to the Netherworld.

Gaara: Naruto thank you for saving us both from that madman.

Naruto: You're welcome Gaara. See you outside.

Naruto vanished. Back on the outside Gaara woke up.

Naruto: How are you feeling Gaara?

Gaara: I'm better than ever. Shukaku is no longer influencing me.

Sakura: That's great.

Naruto: It was an old man named Bunpuku that was controlling Shukaku and he made Gaara into an Unstable Bloodthirsty Jinchuriki.

They gasp.

Baki: Bunpuku!? I thought we had seen the last of him.

Sakura: Who is Bunpuku?

Baki: He was Shukaku's first ever Jinchuriki and he was one crazy man who wanted nothing more than to see the world burn.

Fu: That's madness!

Ami: No kidding.

Kankuro: I've heard legends of Bunpuku but we don't know hardly anything about him.

Baki: That's because everyone in the village hated his guts completely and it destroyed his mind. We've all essentially forgotten about him.

Naruto: That's pure evil.

Temari: Naruto we thank you for helping Gaara. Also we have some disturbing info.

Vince: What's up Temari?

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara revealed that Orochimaru is going to launch an invasion during the Finals to destroy the Leaf with a joint attack with his village the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Sand. Orochimaru is also going to assassinate the 3rd and 4th Hokage's.

This was very startling and they all went to Minato again and revealed the info that they learned of. Now the entire Leaf Village was on full alert and all the Sound Shinobi coming in were closely monitored at all times.

* * *

The next day it was time for the Chunin Exams and they went into a classroom for the 1st part: The Written Test.

Vince: This is it guys. We are gonna become Chunin and destroy Orochimaru and make Sasuke's name worse than mud.

Sakura: This is gonna be good.

Naruto: Sasuke is gonna meet his maker when we're through here.

Rin: You said it.

They walked through the hall of the Academy and found a bunch of kids in front of a door being blocked. They also saw Neji, Tenten, Lee and Haku by the door.

Vince: Hey guys!

Team 9 saw them.

Lee: Vince, Naruto, Team Thunder Angel. How are you all this youthful day?

Vince: Great Lee. How's all your training coming?

Tenten: It's been brutal Vince. But Guy-sensei is teaching us alot.

Vince: I can believe it.

Neji: How have you been Lord Naruto?

Naruto: Neji I don't like formalities. Just call me Naruto and I'm doing good thank you.

Neji: You're welcome.

Haku: You've been doing all right everyone?

Rin: We're doing great Haku.

Akiko: Just so you all know this is a genjutsu that's used to weed out the weaker contenders.

Fu: Oh I see.

Vince walked up to the door in a genjutsu.

Vince: Open the door for us to get through right now!

?: You don't understand. Those that have participated in these exams all have died.

?: So leave now while you have the chance.

Vince: Maybe I didn't make myself clear. [Prepares a ball of Ki in his hand and aims it at the door] Let us pass through here or I'll blast the door down.

The "kids" were scared and the genjutsu was broken and the doors opened. Vince powered the Ki ball down and lowered his arm.

Vince: Thank you.

Rin: That was to weed out the weaker opponents!

Vince: I know but what fun would this be if we didn't have some decent competition?

Rin: Oh, you have a point there.

They went on to the classroom and saw everyone there.

Kiba: So you all made it here too? Awesome.

Naruto: Good to see you Kiba. Shino how have things been with you?

Shino: Been going good Naruto. I heard that you all completed your first ever Triple S-Rank mission as Genin all by yourselves.

Sakura: You heard right Shino.

Kiba: That's amazing guys!

Hinata hugged Naruto in joy.

Hinata: Naruto that's incredible!

Naruto: Thanks Hinata.

?: It's been a while Naruto.

They saw a group of Cloud Shinobi. It was Karui, Omoi, Samui and Killer B.

Naruto walked up to Samui and kissed her.

Naruto: I missed you my Queen of Cool.

Samui: And I missed you my King of Heat.

Naruto: It's great you're all here. Karui, Omoi you're doing good.

Omoi: Thanks Naruto.

Karui: It's great to see you again Naruto.

Killer B: Yo number 9 how ya doing this time of fine? (They fistbump)

Naruto: Doing good Number 8. Great on this fine date. (Laughing) Sorry I couldn't resist.

Killer B: That's okay Naruto. You excited for the Chunin Exams today?

Naruto: We sure are.

Vince: It's great to see you all again Killer B.

Killer B: You too Vince.

Karui: Yugito!

Yugito and Karui hugged.

Yugito: It's great to see you again Karui. Omoi, Samui, you've both grown fast the last time I saw you.

Omoi: We miss you Lady Yugito.

Yugito: I miss you all too.

?: You might want to keep it down. You're making a scene.

They saw a gray hair kid with glasses.

Vince: (In his Head) Kabuto Yakushi.

Naruto: (In his Head) I had a feeling he was coming. Wait a second.

Naruto scanned Kabuto's mind with his telepathy and he saw a horrific past. He's a survivor from the Battle of Kikyo Pass during the 3rd Great War and he got amnesia from it. He was adopted by a caretaker at the Hidden Leaf Orphanage named Nono Yakushi and Naruto saw that she was indeed his biological mother. But she attack Kabuto and he was forced to defend himself and he fatally wounded Nono. Naruto saw that Orochimaru and Danzo did this and made Nono not recognize him. Orochimaru used Kabuto's grief to his advantage and made him his right hand man and spy.

Naruto: (In his head) Whoa! Kabuto has had it much worse than any Jinchuriki and Orochimaru and Danzo killed his family. We have to help him at all costs.

Kabuto: I have info cards that might help you all out.

Kabuto gave a demonstration.

Sasuke: Give me info on Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara.

Kabuto: You know their names? That's no fun.

Kiba: Naruto, I thought Sasuke was removed from the Shinobi Corps because he tried to kill you.

Naruto: He was Kiba, but those dumb Butteaters on the former Civilian Council reinstated him behind dads back and he got secret training.

Vince: The Civilian Council was arrested and thrown into jail for treason and they're heading for the chopping block.

Satsuki: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Haruna: Yeah.

Naruto: Kabuto wait. I need to talk to you in private.

Kabuto: Certainly Naruto.

In the bathroom Naruto revealed everything he discovered and Kabuto was shocked. He immediately severed his ties to Orochimaru and swore to stop Danzo and help the Leaf by any means necessary.

Ibiki Morino suddenly appeared.

Ibiki: All right everyone into the classroom.

Naruto: Hey brother Ibiki. Get any info from our scumbag friend Gato?

Ibiki: (Laughing) We sure did Naruto. He has a huge empire across the 5 Great Nations and hes done lots of ruthless and horrible things across the world.

Naruto: What a worthless man. Good job torturing him.

Ibiki: You said it and thanks. Get into the classroom.

In the classroom Ibiki explained the rules and the test began. As everyone was filling out their test, Vince got finished 2 minutes in and he turned on his infrared heat vision and he saw the Chunin hidden in the walls and looking out over the participants.

Vince: (In his head) They've hidden themselves very well but I can still see their body heat.

Vince scanned the students and he saw that one of the students had an abnormally cool body temperature.

Vince: (In his head) That's unusual.

Vince zoomed in and he analyzed him and the Predator Triangle Target centered onto him.

Vince had an audio analyzer bar appear on the left and it was linked to his telepathic powers.

Orochimaru: (In his head) Soon Sasuke you will be mine and no one will be able to stop me once I get the power of the Uchiha and then the Hidden Leaf along with Minato and Sarutobi-sensei will all die! (Laughing Malevolently)

Vince: (In his head) I won't let that happen Orochimaru. Your time has come and you will pay for your crimes.

Vince's vision turned back to normal.

Naruto scanned the minds of the other genin from different villages and that of a girl from the sound named Kin Tsuchi and he found a horrifying past and lifestyle.

Naruto: (In his head) That is just absolutely sick and disgusting! Orochimaru ruined and destroyed so many innocent peoples lives and he brainwashed them as well as conduct all those inhumane experiments on them. The Hidden Sound is a village of barbarians and mutants that have no remorse, pity, guilt or any regard for the value of human life. Orochimaru you will pay for everything you've done.

Naruto telepathically relayed everything he saw to Vince and the girls along with his friends and they were horrified and he even sent a message to Minato and Hiruzen. He even told Kin telepathically that she should abandon the Sound and help to destroy Orochimaru.

The first test was done and Ibiki played mind games with them. But everyone was too strong and they all passed.

Suddenly a black ball smashed through the window and a flag attached to the chalkboard. In came Anko.

Anko: Get ready everyone cause the sexy Anko Mitarashi Namikaze is here!

Ami: Hi sis.

Anko: Hey Ami. Still learning hard I see.

Ami: Oh yeah. Vince is an awesome teacher.

Anko: He sure is. Everyone passed? You're getting too soft Ibiki.

Vince: How have you been Anko?

Anko: Doing great Vince. Thanks for bringing in Gato for me to play with. He was bawling like a baby.

Everyone laughed.

Vince: I'm glad you like your new chew toy.

Anko: I sure do. (Licks her lips) And his blood was tasty.

Naruto: I'm sure it was. I wish I could cut off one of his legs and eat it.

Anko: That's my future husband.

Some people got up and vomited all over the hallways.

Sakura: Naruto you are really sadistic.

Naruto: Not as sadistic as Anko but I'm right up there.

Fu: You sure are.

Akiko: That is awesome.

Anko: All right. Everyone meet me at Training Ground 44. Don't be late.

Anko smashed through another window and she left.

Vince: Here comes the 2nd test guys. Lets get moving.

Naruto: You got it.

Yugito: Lets show em.

Continues in Part 4


	151. Vince's Journey P4

Vince and Team Thunder Angel, and numerous Genin Shinobi from various villages were walking over to Training Ground 44 and they arrived in 10 minutes and Anko was waiting for them.

Anko: Welcome to Training Ground 44 or as I affectionately call it The Forest of Death.

Horrifying music plays and everyone gulps in fear.

Vince: Me and Naruto have been in here before guys and we know this forest like the backs of our hands.

Sakura: I can believe it Vince.

Akiko: Me too.

Samui: That is cool.

Fu: This is gonna be awesome.

Anko threw a kunai at Vince and he bent his head to the left and he grabbed the blade with his fingers.

Anko: Good catch Vince.

Vince: Thanks Anko.

Anko: Also Sakura that was a great prank you pulled in the Academy during your test. I don't think I've ever seen you all laugh so hard before.

Sakura: Thanks Anko-sensei.

Anko: Lord Hokage and Kushina-sensei told me all about it and I was laughing my butt off so hard I just couldn't stop.

Sakura: I had a feeling that would humor all of us.

Anko: One more thing. Is it true that Sasuke smells like rotten onions?

Sakura: Oh yeah and he also smells like dirty socks and week-old used underwear.

Everyone all laughed at that.

Anko: (Laughing) That was too funny and true.

Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU ALL TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!?

Anko threw her kunai and it slashed Sasuke in the cheek. She got behind him.

Anko: You have a tenacious personality. I like that.

Anko licked Sasuke's blood and it tasted so bad that it made her throw up.

Anko: (Vomiting) Oh yuck! You guys weren't kidding. He does smell and taste like all that.

Vince: Yuck! When we said that he smells like that we didn't expect him to smell like it for real.

Kabuto: Me neither Vince. But this is too weird.

Vince: I agree with you Kabuto.

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Naruto: You first Sasuke!

Anko: All right that's enough! Now I'm gonna go over the rules for the test.

Anko explained the rules of the test and she handed each team a scroll. The scrolls were Heaven and Earth and Team Thunder Angel got the Heaven Scroll.

Anko: All right. The 2nd test will begin in 10 minutes so until then decide how you're gonna want to go through the forest.

Team Thunder Angel decided to have Samui, Omoi and Karui team up with them along with Teams 8, 9 and 10. Sasuke decided to go alone and jeopardize everything.

After everything was done, they all got to their posts and the test began.

They rested by a tree for a moment.

Vince: You guys are gonna love my new ride. (Whistles)

A loud roar was heard and out came a dragon and it was not just any dragon. It was a Marianas Dragon.

Naruto: Wow! What a dragon!

Sakura: That is one awesome dragon.

Rin: I agree.

Yugito: She sure is beautiful.

Vince: Thanks guys. Anyone want a ride?

Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Satsuki and Samui accepted.

Marianas: Hold on tight now.

Ami: She talks?

Vince: Yep. Don't worry guys. I have more rides for all of you. (Whistles)

Horse neighs were heard and out came a bunch of horses made entirely out of lightning.

Ami: Thundermares!? Awesome.

Rin: This is so cool.

Samui: It sure is.

Omoi: This is gonna be sweet.

Karui: I agree.

The rest of them got onto their Thundermares and they were ready.

Vince: All right. Lets ride!

(B.E.R.'s The Night Begins to Shine plays)

Vince and Marianas took off.

Ami: All right. Hyah!

They galloped and they were dashing through the forest at a blazing speed.

As they rode along the way they saw a girl with red hair being attacked by a huge grizzly and Vince and Marianas picked her up. She was unconcious. They also saw an unconcious Sasuke on the ground and they picked him up too. They also had Kin Tsuchi with them and she had abandoned her teammates. She had her own dragon too and it was a Sage Dragon.

Kin: This is so awesome! I always wondered what it would be like to be a rider of a dragon!

Sage: I'm glad you like it Kin.

They arrived at the tower in less than 10 minutes and they landed and stopped and they rushed the girl and Sasuke to the infirmary.

They all passed the 2nd part of the Exams with 5 days to spare. Sasuke had a run in with Orochimaru and he got the Curse Mark of Heaven.

Later the Chunin exam Preliminaries were underway. Hayate Gekko was the proctor and the first match came up.

Battle 1: Vince Pusateri and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze VS Sasuke Uchiha.

Vince: A 2 on 1 battle. Nice.

Naruto: This is gonna be good.

Vince and Naruto were looking at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking at them with extreme rage, fury, hatred, madness and explosive insanity.

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you both for ruining my life!

Vince: We show no remorse in doing so.

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

Naruto: You're exactly like your pathetic father when I killed him.

Sasuke: TAKE THAT BACK!

Naruto: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. They all got what they deserved Sasuke and so will you.

Vince: You're not the only person who tried to rule the Universe with a sword of injustice. They all failed and so will you.

Vince snapped his fingers and the arena changed into a completely different world unlike any before. Volcanoes were erupting all over the place, lightning was striking high in the clouds and it was raining sulfuric acid and lava globs. It was a nasty volcano planet.

Naruto: Whoa! Where are we?

Vince: This is an alien planet I learned about when I acquired my powers. It's called Valmorg.

Planet Valmorg is a Volcano planet located in the galaxy NGC 3987 approximately 214 Million Light-Years away from Earth in the constellation of Leo the Lion. It is a nasty volcano planet that has a surface temperature of 1931 degrees fahrenheit and it is a truly inhospitable world. Volcanoes erupt all over the planet all the time and a runaway greenhouse effect made the world like Venus on steroids. The super thick carbon dioxide rich clouds and atmosphere trap its parent stars radiation and it heats the surface to ferocious levels. Valmorg has rainstorms that rain down sulfuric acid and the lightning it has is much more powerful than on Earth.

Vince had everyone protected in a powerful force field and it protected everyone from the planets searing heat and it provided oxygen for them and it was raining sulfuric acid and lightning was flashing in the clouds at a ferocious rate. The planet itself is a physical manifestation of the very evil inside of Sasuke's heart. It was a world that showed how evil Sasuke really is.

Naruto: This planet is intensely fierce. It's like a Satanic version of home.

Vince: That's what I first thought too. This world is like Venus on steroids and it's perfect for the battle.

Sasuke: Enough talk! I'll make sure you never plague my life again! [Charges toward them at a blazing speed] YOU'RE BOTH FINISHED!

Vince punched Sasuke in the face and Naruto kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some more of his teeth. Vince kicked Sasuke in the back of the head and Sasuke belched up a huge amount of blood. Vince then uppercut Sasuke in the face and he sent him crashing through a rock with incredible force.

Sasuke got up and he was mangled up bad. His curse mark was spreading fast and he was laughing like a totally insane homicidal maniac to the 50th power.

Sasuke: (Insane Laughter) I will kill all of you!

Vince: We'd like to see you try you moronic barfbag.

Vince went Super Angel 2 and Naruto spread his wings of Thunder and Lightning.

Naruto fired a bolt of lightning at Sasuke and it hit him in the leg and Naruto kicked him in the face. Vince fired a blast of fire at Sasuke and he countered with his Fire Style: Fireball. Vince's fire overtook the fireball and it went at Sasuke. He dodged it and it hit the ground and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion sent Sasuke crashing into a nearby mountain and it collapsed and buried Sasuke under a huge pile of rocks.

Naruto: That's it for him.

Vince: Wait. Look.

Sasuke got up from the rocks and he was completely out of his mind with so much rage that it was unbelievable.

Sasuke: I've had it with both of you! (GROWLING) You wretched monsters! How dare you!? (ENRAGED SCREAMING) HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?

Sasuke released the full extent of the Curse Mark's power and bulked himself up to maximum power in a massive explosion of insane rage. He was completely out of his mind with so much rage, fury and psychotic madness that it was unbelievable and all the arteries and veins in his eyes were showing.

Vince: So that's how you want it to go down.

Vince decided to take it up to the extreme and he was in a whole new transformation. His skin was covered in dark blue fur, he had a tail that looked like Sunburn's phoenix tail from Skylanders and he had yellow eyes and fiery sclera and his wings were pitch black and they had black fire around them and he had a dark blue aura.

Vince: (Deeper Voice) I was saving this form for when I destroy Orochimaru but I figured it would be perfect for destroying you Sasuke. Like my friend J.D., I will call this form Super Angel 4. It will be a good warmup for me.

Sasuke was completely blind with so much rage and fury that he had no idea what he was doing and he charged toward Vince and Vince punched Sasuke in the stomach with devastating force and he belched up a huge amount of blood and Vince kicked Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was sent flying and he rebounded he and Vince and Naruto engaged in a savage, brutal and ferocious fight of unimaginable power. The fight was so intense and savage that it was rattling the very fabric of the universe to the very core. Thunderous punches, shockwaves and explosions were shaking the very foundation of planet Valmorg to the very core and everyone was absolutely terrified by the sheer magnitude and ferocity of their power. It was so intense that it was unbelievable.

They stopped 25 minutes later and Sasuke was getting madder and madder by the second.

Sasuke: (SCREAMING IN RAGE) I HATE YOOOOUUUUUU!

Vince and Naruto's auras flared up with such extreme intensity and they both kicked Sasuke in the back and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back and mouth and chin with devastating force.

Sasuke was on the ground bleeding profusely and he had extremely severe wounds and injuries.

Vince and Naruto stood ready to fight some more and Sasuke was completely enraged beyond all known forms of human imagination and comprehension.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME I'LL PAY YOU BACK 10 TIMES! NO! 10 BILLION TIMES!

Thunder Crashes in the sky

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) YOU WRETCHED AND STUPID LOSERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

They stood ready as Sasuke was bleeding profusely and the skies of the planet raged with thunder and lightning and raining sulfuric acid and lava made it more terrifying.

Vince and Naruto got out of their stances.

Vince: It's done.

Sasuke: Huh? What do you mean?

They stood there saying nothing as lightning and thunder roared in the sky.

Sasuke: You said "It's done". What do you mean!?

Vince: Your energy level is decreasing with every blow. In fact you're not even a challenge to us anymore. It wouldn't be fair to keep fighting you. We're satisfied now. Your pride and arrogance have been torn to shreds.

Naruto: You've challenged and lost to 2 fighters that were superior to you in every way and to make it worse, we're both "losers". Right?

Sasuke was absolutely demoralized and totally flabbergasted at what they said. He was completely shocked and dispirited.

Vince: It would be meaningless to fight you now. You're too scared and ashamed. Live with the shock.

Vince reverted the arena back to what it was and he and Naruto powered down.

Vince: You're now just a total waste of our time and you will never be a match to our strength and power.

Naruto: You are now the true loser Sasuke. You now have all the time in the world to think about your defeat.

Vince: And we never want to see you again.

Vince then grabbed Sasuke's arms and took all of Sasuke's powers and chakra and completely destroyed his Curse Mark.

Sasuke: What happened? What did you do to me!?

Vince: I stripped you of your Sharingan, Jutsu and Chakra. You are now just a normal human being that is completely powerless and a worthless waste of space and a true coward. [Rips off Sasuke's Leaf Headband] You don't deserve to wear this. [Puts it on the ground and slashes through the Leaf Symbol] You have blatently disrespected the Will of Fire, insulted all the Leaf's shinobi, tarnished everything a Leaf Shinobi stands for and betrayed everyones friendships. You are now a worthless waste of a life.

Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THIS WAY!? I AM AN ELITE! THE BEST THERE IS!

Vince: Not anymore. People like you deserve to be forever forsakened.

The ANBU came and grabbed Sasuke and took him to the ANBU prison medical wing.

Naruto: What a loser.

Vince: You said it bro. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Naruto: Yep.

Hayate: (Coughing) Winners Vince and Naruto.

Everyone cheered wildly and they went back up to the balcony.

Vince: Great job bro. I'm very proud of you.

Naruto: Thanks Vince. All that training sure has paid off.

Vince: It sure has.

Hinata: Naruto! (Hugs him and kisses him) You were awesome!

Naruto: Thanks Hinata.

Akiko: You were amazing out there.

Naruto: Thanks Aki.

Kakashi: Naruto I'm very proud of you. You may have not only surpassed me but you may have surpassed sensei as well.

Naruto: Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I owe it all to all of your support and everyone I love with all my heart.

Sakura: Thanks Naruto.

Ami: You are a true shinobi.

Naruto: Thanks girls.

Haruna: What was that place the arena became Vince?

Vince: That was the volcano planet Valmorg. We were 214 million light-years from home and that world was completely inhospitable.

Yugito: I can believe it. But that barrier protected all of us from its dangerous landscape.

Fu: Yeah.

Rin: That was a really awesome planet though. I had no idea that there are different planets like that.

Satsuki: Me neither.

Samui: That was really cool. My brother Atsui would love it.

Kin: I'm sure he would Samui.

Battle 2: Sakura VS Ino.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were in the arena.

Sakura: I heard that you've been training very hard now that everything about Sasuke is a lie Ino.

Ino: Yes I was and I was such a fool to sacrifice our friendship to that stupid monster.

Sakura: It's nice that we have reconsiled our friendship. But lets see how far you've come.

Ino: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Vince: I have just the planet for this.

Vince snapped his fingers and the arena turned into a beautiful forest planet completely covered in trees and super tall mountains and it was teaming with all sorts of different life unlike anything ever seen before. They were all protected in a force field because the planet has a poisonous atmosphere. They saw that the sky was emerald green and 5 moons were in the sky orbiting around it.

Naruto: Wow! What a planet.

Ami: It's beautiful. I had no idea that there was life on planets other than ours.

Vince: No one has. It's been one of humanity's biggest mysteries for eons. 2 of mankinds biggest questions were "Are we alone in the Universe and is Earth the only planet that has life?".

Haruka: And the answer is now "No we are not."

Vince: That's right Haruka.

Magnificent creatures graced the skies, in the trees and on the ground. They were on the planet Criam.

Planet Criam is a Forest planet located in the galaxy NGC 6792 approximately 200 million Light-Years away from Earth in the constellation of Lyra the Harp. It is completely covered in Swamps, Dense Forests, Wetlands and Mountain Ranges and it has a dense atmosphere that is poisonous to human life. It orbits an F-Class Yellow-White dwarf star and it's surface temperature is 77 degrees fahrenheit. The planet is also home to indigenous fairy-humanoid people called the Firara. They have pink-skin, all have golden blonde hair, butterfly wings and they wear elf clothes. They also have extremely powerful plant powers and they can grow anything whether they would be from Earth or other planets. They are very friendly with all things great and small and have a very strong love for nature as well as a great desire to protect everyone and everything they care about. They are also friendly with creatures that are not even from their world. They can also survive on any planet no matter how inhospitable the environment or atmosphere.

Sakura: This planet sure is beautiful. The flowers are so colorful and the leaves are magnificently shaped.

Ino: I've never seen these kinds of flowers before. I guess there is an infinite number of possibilities that life comes in many different shapes and sizes and can come in things we only see in dreams.

Sakura: That's right Ino. Now lets dance.

Ino: You got it.

Sakura and Ino dashed and they engaged in a powerful fistfight. The fight ended when Sakura punched Ino in the stomach and she collapsed from exhaustion.

Sakura: You did really well Ino. I'm very proud of you and I'm glad you're my best friend again.

Ino: Thanks Sakura. You took the words right out of my mouth.

They shook hands.

?: Is everything okay here?

They all saw a Firara and she was beautiful. She had beautiful orange, red, yellow and blue butterfly wings and magnificent golden blonde hair as well as an awesomely crafted sword.

Vince: Yes we are all okay. We are in the middle of a competition to decide who becomes a Chunin level Ninja. By the way I'm Vince Pusateri. Leader of Team Thunder Angel. I am from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, genin of the Leaf and these are my future wives Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Rin Nohara, Yugito Nii, Ami Mitarashi, Satsuki & Haruka Uchiha, Pakura, Haku Yuki, Fu and Akiko Suzuki. We are from a different planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Kakashi: I am their teacher Kakashi Hatake.

?: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Neyhara and believe it or not Humans have actually been here on the planet Criam before.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Neyhara and how can that be? Our planets are 200 million Light-Years apart from eachother and we live in different galaxies.

Neyhara: The humans accidentally got here because of an interdimensional wormhole that lead from their dimension to ours. They are two girls and one is about 16 years of age and the other is 10 years of age.

Vince: That's interesting. Where are they?

?: Neyhara? What's going on here?

The two girls appeared. One was dressed in blue denim clothes and she had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes and a scythe on her back as well as blue, cyan and turquoise butterfly wings and the other girl with brown hair and she had green eyes and was dressed in green and blue clothes and she had purple, pink and orange butterfly wings. When Vince saw them he gasped.

Vince: (Gasp) M... Megan, Sarah? Is that really you?

Megan: Vince? (Gasp) Big brother!

Sarah: Big bro!

They ran and hugged him and they were crying in a joyful reunion.

Megan: Vince! (Crying) I thought we would never see you again!

Sarah: We missed you so much big bro.

Vince: I missed you both too. We thought something horrible had happened.

Megan: I know.

Naruto: So these are your little sisters big bro?

Vince: Yes Naruto. Guys I'd like you all to meet my little sisters Megan and Sarah Pusateri.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Tenten: I'm Tenten.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna: And I'm her twin sister Haruna Uchiha.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi.

Pakura: I'm Pakura.

Haku: I'm Haku Yuki.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Akiko: And I'm Akiko Suzuki.

Megan: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Sarah: Same here.

Vince: How long have you guys been here on the planet Criam?

Megan: 8 Years.

Naruto: 8 Years!? That's a long time. [To Neyhara] How long is the orbital period of planet Criam?

Neyhara: It's 2.36 of Earth's years Naruto.

Sakura: So that's eight and a half years our planets time.

Sarah: Yeah. But this was all an invigorating and educational experience for the both of us.

Ami: Yeah I'll bet. Being stuck on a faraway planet for 8 years must've taught you alot.

Megan: It sure did Ami. We can now breathe on any planet no matter the environment and we learned all kinds of fighting moves and we now have plant powers.

Vince: That's great girls. I'm so glad that you both are safe.

Megan: Me too big bro. I thought we would never find our way home but we never stopped praying for you to find us and bring us home.

Naruto: And your prayers have been answered after all these years.

Neyhara: I would like to come with you all.

Megan: Are you sure Neyhara?

Neyhara: Yes. I was told many good things about Earth and I want to see it.

Sarah: If that is your choice then it's all right with us.

Vince: Lets all go back home.

Vince snapped his fingers and they were back in the Chunin Exams arena.

Megan and Sarah inhaled the Earth air for the first time in almost 9 years.

Megan: (Exhales) It feels good to breathe our air again.

Sarah: You said it sis.

Vince: We have a lot to talk about but Neyhara, welcome to planet Earth.

Neyhara: Thank you Vince. I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here.

Battle 3: Tenten VS Temari

Tenten was facing Temari in the 3rd Match and this was gonna be an interesting one.

Tenten: Lets show them what we're made of.

Temari: Lets.

Vince: This is gonna be awesome and I know just the kind of planet for this.

Vince snapped his fingers and the arena changed into a vast ocean. The sky was aqua blue and it had 8 moons in orbit around it. A force field was protecting them from the atmosphere.

Naruto: Wow! This ocean is huge. What planet is this Vince?

Vince: This is the Ocean planet Skyla.

Planet Skyla is an Ocean Planet located in the galaxy NGC 983 approximately 204 million Light-Years away from Earth in the constellation of Trianglum the Triangle. It's surface is completely covered in water that make up a massive planetwide ocean. The temperature is 104 degrees fahrenheit. However the atmosphere is poisonous to human life and violent thunderstorms, megatsunamis, super violent hurricanes and cyclones and torrential rainfall plague this world. It orbits a class G star like our Sun and it is home to lots of unique alien fish that are unlike anything we have ever seen before. The water is also home to a race of beautiful Mermaid creatures that are really friendly to all, very curious about all kinds of things and very protective of all their fish friends. Some of the fish are creatures that we even know on Earth.

Temari: I got to admit learning about all these planets across the Universe is really an educational experience for all of us.

Tenten: It sure is. I had no idea that there were planets in the universe that had different environments and different features.

Temari: Neither did I. This has truly been educational for all of us.

Tenten: I agree. Lets do this.

Tenten pulled out a bo staff and she clashed with Temari's fan and Temari blew her back and Tenten skidded on the water and the waves from the skids got some of us wet.

Naruto: (Blubbering) Whoo! This water is warm.

Vince: Yeah. The water temperature is 84 degrees fahrenheit. But it's scalding hot in some spots. At night the water temperature can drop to 33 degrees.

Sakura: That's cold but the warm water feels good.

Tenten: (In her head) She's a Wind user. I have to get the drop on her somehow. I have an idea and it just might work. (Out loud) Hey what's that behind you!?

Temari: [Looks behind her] Where?

Tenten dove underwater and she swam underneath her and exploded up from behind her like a whale breaching and she kicked Temari in the face and she whacked her with her staff several times. Tenten sealed it and pulled out a mace and she whacked Temari with a mace in the stomach. Temari was weak and tired and she tried to get up, but she was too weak and she collapsed to the water and was knocked out.

The arena reverted back and Hayate checked Temari out and he saw that she was knocked out.

Hayate: (Coughing) Tenten wins.

They all cheered wildly for her.

Naruto: Way to go Tenten!

Sakura: All right Tenten!

Akiko: Yeah! Awesome job Tenten!

Tenten gave the victory finger pose.

Vince: I got to admit though, diving underwater for a sneak attack was genius.

Ami: It sure was. That got the drop on her.

Haruka: Very clever.

Satsuki: That was awesome.

Tenten came up onto the balcony and she hugged Naruto.

Naruto: You were awesome Tenten.

Naruto and Tenten hugged.

Tenten: Thank you Naruto for believing in me.

Naruto: You're welcome Tenten.

Battle 4: Akiko VS Zaku

Akiko was facing the Sound Ninja Zaku Abumi.

Zaku: This is gonna be sweet. I'm going to kill you and give your body to Lord Orochimaru.

Akiko: We'll see about that. Orochimaru will pay for everything hes done to our village and the world.

Akiko then activated her Kekkei Genkai and changed the arena to the Trifid Nebula.

Naruto: (Echoing) Whoa! We're in Outer Space!

Sakura: (Echoing) This is amazing! But where are we?

Vince: (Echoing) This is the Trifid Nebula in the constellation of Sagittarius the Archer, located 6,000 Light-Years from Earth.

Ami: (Echoing) It's beautiful! I've never seen a Nebula up close before. And the stars in it are like diamonds floating in it.

Neyhara: (Echoing) This is incredible.

Akiko: (Echoing) It is beautiful isn't it? This is part of my bloodline. I have the ability to change the area into a nebula from another part of the galaxy and this is the amazing part. I discovered that all shinobi have the ability to breathe in the infinitely vast distances of the endless vacuum of space.

Haruka: (Echoing) That is amazing.

Satsuki: (Echoing) I saw Akiko use her abilities in action when we were sparing and it was awesome. She took us both to a strange blue nebula in the shape of a Boomerang.

Vince: That was the Boomerang Nebula.

Naruto: Boomerang Nebula?

Vince: Yeah. It's located in the constellation of Centaurus the Centaur, located 5,000 light-years away from Earth. It is also the coldest natural known place in the Universe. It has a temperature of -457 degrees fahrenheit.

Fu: (Echoing) That's amazing. I had no idea such a place even existed.

Samui: (Echoing) No kidding. It's really cool.

Yugito: (Echoing) I agree. This whole experience has been really educational.

Back on the battle Akiko stood ready to face him.

Zaku: (Echoing) I must admit, this is really awesome. I didn't know that there were clouds in the Universe.

Akiko: You figure a lot of stuff out as you learn about it. Now lets dance.

Akiko dashed at a blazing speed and she punched him in the face with incredible force and Akiko teleported and kicked him in the back.

Zaku: You wretched girl! SLICING WAVES!

Nothing happened.

Zaku: What's going on? My jutsu can't activate.

Akiko: That's another benefit of my Kekkei Genkai. The Nebula's hydrogen gas produces an electromagnetic field that neutralizes my enemies Chakra and it even clouds Visual Bloodlines rendering them completely useless. Jutsu is also completely disabled as well.

Pakura: (Echoing) Whoa! That is a powerful benefit of her Kekkei Genkai.

Satsuki: Yeah. I saw the effects in action and I was completely helpless against her.

Kakashi: (Echoing) I must admit that is an amazing ability.

Akiko punched Zaku in the back and he was sent flying up and Akiko formed a little Sun in her hands from the Hydrogen and Helium gas in the nebula.

Akiko: Now it's time for you to die. **NEBULA STYLE NINJA ART: SOLAR OBLITERATE!**

She threw the mini Sun at Zaku and as it got closer to him it started vaporizing him and he screamed in excruciating pain and he was completely obliterated in less than 5 seconds. We were shielding our eyes from the intense brightness. We couldn't see anything. When the light faded we saw that Zaku was completely gone. All that was left of him was his Sound Ninja headband.

The arena reverted back and Hayate saw that Zaku was gone.

Hayate: (Coughing) Akiko wins!

They cheered wildly for her.

Kakashi: That was an amazing display.

Vince: It sure was Kakashi-sensei.

Akiko came up to the balcony and she and Naruto hugged and kissed.

Naruto: You were awesome Aki.

Akiko: Thanks Naruto.

Battle 5: Vince VS Dosu

Vince was facing Dosu Kinuta.

Vince: You're gonna pay for hurting Kin.

Dosu: We shall see. Now lets dance.

Vince dashed and kicked Dosu in the face and the arena changed into a purple grassland planet named Mulila.

Planet Mulila is a Grassland Planet located in the galaxy NGC 6097 approximately 442 Million Light-Years away from Earth in the Constellation of Corona Borealis the Northern Crown. The surface is completely covered in purple dense grasslands. This is because the planet orbits a Class F star and it absorbed a tremendous amount of energy from the star and the plants now absorb less energy making them purple. Like Criam and Skyla, the atmosphere of Mulila is poisonous to human life and the alien creatures on this planet are extremely predatory and very hostile. Violent Rainstorms, Thunderstorms and extremely powerful tornadoes ravage the surface and it is intense.

Everyone was protected in a force field because of the poisonous atmosphere.

Vince kicked Dosu in the stomach and punched him in the back and kneed him in the nose.

Megan: Whoo! Go get him bro!

Sarah: Yeah! Show no mercy!

Vince fired a blast of fire at Dosu's right arm and it hit him with a powerful explosion and it went flying clean off of him and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Naruto: Ooh man! That must've really hurt.

Sakura: No kidding.

Ami: OUCH!

Vince: So much for the use of your arm.

Dosu: (Enraged Growl) You will pay dearly for that!

Vince: Come.

Dosu charged toward him and when he got close, Vince punched Dosu in the chest so hard that it went all the way through his chest and out through his back. Dosu was gagging and coughing and he coughed up a huge amount of blood. Vince had Dosu's beating black heart in his right hand. Vince killed Dosu instantly.

Vince: That must've been painful for you. You can have a nice time in the Netherworld.

Naruto: That is disgusting.

Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino went to the bathroom and they puked their guts out.

Dosu fell to the ground and Vince's arm was covered in blood.

Vince: That was gross but Dosu here deserved it.

Hayate came over and he saw the carnage before him and he checked him over.

Vince: You're wasting your time Hayate-sensei. I have Dosu's beating heart here in my hand. He's dead.

Hayate: (Coughing) Yes it would be pointless then. Winner Vince Pusateri!

Everyone cheered wildly for him as the arena reverted back.

Vince: Thank you everyone.

Vince walked over to Dosu's severed arm and he saw the Resonating Echo Speaker and he took it off.

Vince: I could use this.

He put it on his right arm and went back up to the balcony.

Battle 6: Ami VS Kankuro.

Ami was facing Kankuro in match number 6.

Kankuro: So a swordmaster is who I'll be facing.

Ami: That's right Kankuro. What can you do?

Kankuro had the bandages on an object on his back come off and then a strange puppet came to life and Kankuro had strings of Chakra coming from the tips of his fingers and they were controlling it.

Kankuro: This is Crow and he's coming for you.

Ami: So you're a puppet jutsu user. I've heard about them.

Kankuro: Yes. The Sand is known for having the Elite Puppet Brigade.

Ami: So I've heard. Also I'm afraid to tell you this but Chiyo is responsible for the supposed death of your own mother.

Everyone gasped at this revelation.

Pakura: It's all true everyone. I witnessed the birth of Gaara from the shadows when Lady Karura delivered him prematurely. I saw Chiyo about to inject Karura with a fatal dose of poison and I Substituted her with a Clone and explained everything to her. She went into hiding as a result.

?: That's right.

A hooded cloak figure came out and pulled down the hood and it was Karura herself. Alive and well.

Temari came down and she was shocked.

Temari: Mom? Is that you?

Karura: Yes Temari. I am alive and well.

Temari: Mom!

She ran and hugged her and cried in an emotional reunion.

Temari: (Crying) I missed you so much mom.

Karura: I missed you too Temari. Look at you. You've become a beautiful young woman. I'm very proud of you and your brothers. I watch you all fight from the shadows and I'm really angry at Rasa, Chiyo and Yashimaru and they nearly took you all away from me and I will never forgive them for it.

Naruto: I will never forgive them for it either. They abused Gaara to the brink of insanity because of their own selfishness.

Karura: I know Naruto. I heard everything that's happened and what they did against my children is unforgivable.

Sakura: I agree.

Fu: Same here.

Vince: We'll deal with them later Karura.

Ami: That's right. Now I have to resume my match.

Karura: Right I'm sorry.

They all went back to the balcony and the match resumed and Vince snapped his fingers and the arena changed into a Volcano field. They were on the planet Alhmacan.

Planet Alhmacan is a volcano planet located in the radio galaxy Centaurus A approximately 13 million light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Centaurus the Centaur. Volcanoes erupt on the planet all the time and it is a truly volatile and inhospitable planet. It is tidally locked meaning that one side of the planet always faces it's parent star and the other always faces out into space. Lava oceans and rivers completely cover the planet and nasty firestorms rage wildly on the planet all the time. The planet is inhabited by very dangerous and nasty fire dragon creatures that are very dangerous and they are in a constant battle for supremacy with Phoenix Creatures. It's locked in a nasty and epic battle for survival.

A powerful force field was protecting them. Ami slashed at Kankuro with her sword and severed the Chakra Strings and she punched Kankuro in the face and knocked him out with just that. A phoenix came in by diving into the lava and it surfaced and surprisingly it changed. It turned into a beautiful girl with fiery red hair, red eyes, wings made of pure fire and beautiful red clothes and she landed by them.

Ami: Wow. You are beautiful.

?: Thank you. My name is Merani. But you can call me Mera.

Ami: It's a pleasure to meet you Mera. I'm Ami Mitarashi and I'm a shinobi from the Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy.

Mera: It's a pleasure to meet you Ami. I have heard so much about Earth and I would like to go with you to Earth.

Ami: I'm sure that would be all right.

Mera came with Ami as the arena reverted back and she won her match.

Several other matches came and Team Thunder Angel won. Neji won against Hinata, Shikamaru won against Misumi Tsurugi, Shino won against Yoroi Akado, and more.

The Finals were a month away and Minato gave everyone a month to train and practice.

Continues in Part 5.


	152. Vince's Journey P5

It was the month long break before the finals of the Chunin Exams. Vince was training Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin and Yugito at an extremely vigorous and powerful level. He was training them in all the fields and more.

After an intense week of training Vince and Naruto walked around and they saw a man with long white hair peeping into the bath house.

Vince: (Sigh) Master Jiraiya you just will never learn.

Naruto: Watch this Vince.

Naruto tip-toed up to him from behind and he kicked him in the butt and sent him crashing through the wall and he landed in the springs.

Woman: (Screams) You disgusting old man!

They slapped, bit, punched and kicked him.

Jiraiya: Now ladies plea... (Slap) OW!

Naruto: Sorry about that ladies. Pervy Sage just doesn't know how to behave.

Woman 2: That's okay Naruto. Thank you for flushing this disgusting old man out.

Naruto: You're welcome. Make sure you play nice.

Woman 3: Oh you can count on it.

Naruto: Have fun ladies.

Naruto joined up with Vince who was laughing hysterically and rolling on the ground.

Vince: (Laughing Hysterically) That was too funny bro! (Laughing)

Naruto: Glad you had fun bro.

Vince got up and calmed down.

On a bench in the park, Vince and Naruto were watching the clouds.

Vince: You sure put pervy Jiraiya in his place.

Naruto: Yeah. He deserved it. (They high-five) Mom told me that Pervy-Sage peeked on her and dad during their honeymoon and she told me kick his butt for them.

Vince: (Laughing) One thing is for sure he sure got what was coming to him.

Jiraiya came to them and he was growling ferociously at them. He was dripping wet, had red handprints, bite marks and bruises all over him.

Jiraiya: You little punks! Do you have any idea what you have just done!?

Vince: Give you your just desserts for being a stupid pervert?

Jiraiya: NO! You ruined my beautiful research!

Vince: "Research" my butt. It's just some pathetic excuse for you to peep on girls.

Naruto: Yeah. Is this all you've been doing now a days Jiraiya-sensei?

Jiraiya: (Gasp) Wait a second. Naruto? Is that you?

Naruto: Who were you expecting, my father or Tiny Tim?

Jiraiya: Wow! You look like a full fledge seasoned veteran Shinobi kid. Vince sure has been teaching you alot.

Vince: I sure have Master Jiraiya. Naruto and Team Thunder Angel has been getting stronger and stronger by the second with each passing day over the last 10 years.

Jiraiya: That's what I heard. I also heard that you both ended the Bloodline Holocaust.

Naruto: You heard right Jiraiya-sensei. Yagura was under the influence of a Genjutsu caused by a rogue Uchiha.

Vince: I'm afraid you won't like everything we have to say. It concerns about the Akatsuki Organization.

Jiraiya: Tell me everything and don't leave anything out.

20 minutes later all the info on the Akatsuki was given and Jiraiya was floored.

Jiraiya: So the Akatsuki are going to destroy the entire planet!?

Vince: Yeah. They think it will be the way to true peace but it's actually a path to Total Annihilation. Everybody knows about it and the entire planet is now in grave danger and the whole world is now on full alert.

Jiraiya: That's terrible. I can't believe that they pose that big a threat to the world. Did you all find out who is part of the Akatsuki?

Naruto: We did and I'm afraid you're not gonna like it sensei.

Vince showed him the photo's of all the members and he recognized all of them. He gasped in sheer horror when he saw Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

Jiraiya: I can't believe it. Yahiko, Nagato, Konan. How could you believe the lies of a madman like Obito Uchiha?

Naruto: Madara Uchiha poisoned Obito's mind completely beyond repair with lies and Obito manipulated them into doing his bidding. Obito is gonna destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them.

Jiraiya: This is a total disaster. Obito will pay for this.

Vince: We won't let him do this. He will pay for his crimes like Orochimaru will.

Naruto: Yeah. Orochimaru is here in the Leaf as we speak and he is gonna try to destroy us and kill dad and grandpa 3rd.

Jiraiya: We have to warn them.

Vince: They already know. I have Shadow Clones transformed into mice doing some recon and installing countermeasures for the attack.

Jiraiya: Good thinking. I also heard you both disgraced that evil Uchiha kid.

Naruto: Oh yeah sensei. Sasuke got what was coming to him.

Vince: I stripped him of his powers and Chakra as well as his Sharingan. He is now a normal human. Plus he was banished from the Uchiha Clan forever and he now lives in an apartment building in the slumbs of the village. The landlord there is brutal from what I heard.

Naruto: Yeah. We did our Preliminary matches on different planets from across the Universe.

Jiraiya: That's what I've heard guys. It's just hard to imagine that there really is life on worlds other than our own.

Vince: Like I said, It's been one of humanity's biggest questions for eons.

Naruto: The question is "Are we alone in the Universe?" and the answer is No, we are not.

Jiraiya: I can believe it. I'm very proud of both of you.

Vince: Thanks Master Jiraiya.

Naruto: Your book "The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" is awesome sensei. How come it didn't sell very well?

Jiraiya: It just didn't kid and I went into making the "Make Out Paradise" series. But I'm glad you like my book.

Naruto: I know.

Jiraiya: So what are all of your skill ranks at?

Vince: You wouldn't believe us even if we told you.

Naruto: We have skills that far surpass the most powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi in the world combined together 50,000 times over. Vince is a really great teacher and we are called Team Thunder Angel.

Jiraiya: That's what I heard guys. You are all in the Bingo Book.

Vince: Really?

Jiraiya pulled out a black book and handed it to Vince.

Vince: It's an Assassination Book.

Jiraiya: That's right. You guys are on pages 8 through 19

Vince scrolled through the book and found his profile.

Vince: (Reading) **Name: Vince Pusateri** **Age: 22 Years Old** **Rank: Super S-Rank Genin.** Moniker: Vince the Angel of Destruction. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: All of them. Threat Level: Flee on sight. **Bounty: 750,000,000,000 Ryo.** Additional Info: Vince possesses all kinds of unique powers that have enough power to reshape the landscape. His power is said to rival all of the strongest and most powerful Shinobi throughout all of history combined together a million times over.

That's amazing for my profile and that's an amazing price they put on me.

Jiraiya: It sure is.

Vince read Naruto's profile.

Vince: (Reading) **Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.** **Age: 13 years old.** Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: Naruto the Angel of Lightning. Special Features: Jinchuriki of Kurama the 9-Tailed Fox. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in the Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Super Strong Lightning and Wind Threat Level: Kill on Sight and report to the Tsuchikage immediately. Bounty: 745,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Possesses a never before seen Kekkei Genkai called Thunderwing and has a powerful Lightning Style Nature that far surpasses that of the Raikage and all the strongest Lightning Style users.

You got quite a bounty and more bro.

Naruto: I sure do bro.

Vince: (Continues reading) **Name: Sakura Haruno.** **Age: 13 years old.** Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: Sakura of the Red Cherry Blossoms. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Water, Earth, and Wind. Threat Level: Kill on Sight. Bounty: 743,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Possesses a much stronger form of the Wood Style that is said to never need Chakra and can grow lots of plants in a matter of seconds. She is known to have killed hundreds of bandits that have stained Cherry Blossom flowers red with their blood.

Sakura has become a force to be reckoned with. She has an impressive bounty as well.

Naruto: That is impressive.

Jiraiya: It sure is.

Vince: (Continues reading) **Name: Rin Nohara.** Age: 27 but looks 13. Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: Rin the Angel of Fire. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Fire. Threat Level: Kill on sight. Bounty: 741,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Veteran of the 3rd Great War that disappeared shortly after the Battle of the Kannabi Bridge. Has the most powerful Fire Style Nature in the world and it is said to be 10,000 times more powerful than that of Madara Uchiha and all the Uchiha Clan put together. Also has a powerful Kekkei Genkai called Blazewing, where she has the ability to fly with wings made of pure fire.

Wow! That's amazing for Rin.

Naruto: It sure is.

Jiraiya: I'm very proud of her. She sure has come far.

Vince: She sure has. (Continues Reading) **Name: Yugito Nii.** Age: 27 years old. Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: Yugito Nii of the Wraithwing. Special Features: Jinchuriki of Matatabi the 2-tailed Wraith Cat. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Cloud. Affiliation: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Fire. **Threat Level: Flee on Sight.** **Bounty: 742,000,000,000 Ryo.** Additional Info: Yugito Nii was transfered to the Leaf because of Hyuga Affair and the corruption of the Cloud Council. She has a full fledge partnership with her tailed beast and they are both a deadly duo in battle.

Yugito sure has some skills and amazing feats. Her bounty is impressive too.

Naruto: It sure is.

Jiraiya: I can't believe that those Hyuga Council members were willing to go that far just to satisfy the Cloud's need of wanting the Byakugan.

Naruto: No kidding. Bunch of animals and that was considered our first mission before we started.

Vince: Yeah. (Continues Reading) **Name: Ami Mitrarashi.** **Age: 13 Years old.** Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: Ami the Angelic Sword of Wind. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Wind. Threat Level: Kill on Sight. Bounty: 741,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Ami is the little sister of Anko Mitarashi, former student of Orochimaru of the Sannin. She possesses a very powerful and devastating Wind Style Nature that is far more powerful than the most powerful Wind Style Users to date and it is said that she can reduce even the strongest of Jonin to bloody ribbons with just one swing of her sword.

That's quite a feat for Ami.

Naruto: It sure is.

Jiraiya: That's amazing that she can do that with a sword.

Vince: That is amazing huh? (Continues Reading) **Name: Satsuki & Haruna Uchiha.** Age: 13 years old. Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: The Dark Angel Twins. Village of Origin: The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Fire, Wind and Lightning. Threat Level: Approach with Extreme Caution. Bounty: 399,000,000,000 Ryo each. Additional Info: Satsuki & Haruna are from the Uchiha Clan in the Leaf. They possess an extremely rare Kekkei Genkai that enables them to sprout black Angel Wings. They also have the ability to use the Mangekyo Sharingan without it destroying their vision.

That's amazing. That also literally astounds me.

Jiraiya: I never even heard of the Uchiha that can do that.

Vince: The Mangekyo Sharingan or Kaleidescope Copy Wheel Eye according to their history is the ultimate form of the Sharingan and it is said to have unimaginable power. It is said to even possess the ability to control Tailed Beasts. But the Mangekyo Sharingan comes with a dangerous drawback. The more you use it, it rapidly deteriorates the users vision to the point of permanent blindness.

Naruto: That is a dangerous backlash. If Sasuke got the Mangekyo Sharingan he would probably be reckless with it in trying to kill me and be forever blind.

Vince: That's right bro. (Continues Reading) **Name: Fu. (No last name)** Age: 13 years old. Rank: Super S-Rank Genin Rogue Ninja. Moniker: Fu of the Scales. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Waterfall. Special Features: Jinchuriki of Chomei the 7-Tailed Horned Beetle. **Elemental Affinities: Wind, Water and Lightning.** Threat Level: Approach with Extreme Caution. Bounty: 710,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Fu went rogue from the Hidden Waterfall under mysterious circumstances because of her rough treatment at the hands of the village and she has developed a vendetta against the Waterfall.

I'm not surprised. If I was treated like that I would hate the place I came from too.

Naruto: Me too. I'm glad we got her out of there when we did.

Jiraiya: I heard about that. It's good you did.

Vince: Yeah. (Last page) **Name: Akiko Suzuki.** Age: 13 Years Old. Rank: Super S-Rank Genin. Moniker: The Maiden of The Nebula. Village of Origin: Village Hidden in The Leaves. Elemental Affinities: Lightning. Threat Level: Flee on Sight. Bounty: 747,000,000,000 Ryo. Additional Info: Possesses a very powerful Kekkei Genkai that allows her to change the area into a cloud of gas in another part of the Universe. Is said to render her enemies completely powerless for easy attack.

We saw that first hand. It was amazing.

Naruto: We sure did. It was an amazing sight to see clouds of gas like that in deep space.

Jiraiya: That must've been an amazing experience guys.

Vince: It sure was Master Jiraiya. And we found out that Shinobi can literally breathe in the Endless and infinitely vast Vacuum of Space.

Jiraiya: That is really interesting.

Minato arrived shorty after.

Minato: It's nice that you guys are catching up.

Naruto: Hey dad.

Minato: Hey son. I'm glad you found Jiraiya-sensei.

Vince: We found him peeping in the womens hot springs and Naruto kicked him in the back.

Naruto: I made sure he got what was coming to him after what happened on your honeymoon.

Minato: Good for you son. Jiraiya-sensei how have you been?

Jiraiya: Been doing great Minato. Your kid is amazing. He is gonna go really far.

Minato: That's what I heard. Jiraiya-sensei, I'm so sorry about what Yahiko, Nagato and Konan have become.

Jiraiya: I know Minato. But I believe that there's still good inside them.

Vince: I believe that too and I sense that we will encounter her and a member of the Akatsuki with her on a mission in the future.

Naruto: You may be right big bro and if we do we will explain what Obito plans to do and how it will destroy the planet.

Minato: If anyone can talk to her I know you can.

Naruto: Thanks dad.

1 month later it was time for the Finals of the Chunin Exams and everyone was there. Lord Minato welcomed everyone and the ANBU were keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and watching out for when the attack begins.

Genma Shiranui was the proctor and he went over the rules. the first match was Vince Pusateri VS Gaara. But Vince and Naruto have not arrived yet.

Genma: Vince if you don't arrive in 10 seconds you will be disqualified.

At the last possible second, Vince's dragon Marianas was flying over the stadium and she breathed a blast of blue fire and the ghosts of the souls of the Netherworld that Team Thunder Angel killed over the last 7 months spiraled around a hole on the arena floor and out of it came Vince and Naruto. The blue fire vanished and everyone cheered wildly as fireworks went off signaling that they had arrived.

Vince: Are we on time?

Genma: You made it just in time Vince. That was an awesome entrance guys. Vince you stay on the arena floor and Naruto you go up to the Proctor's box.

Naruto: Yes sensei. Good luck Vince.

Vince: Thanks bro.

Naruto left and Vince stood ready.

Vince: You ready to give them an amazing show Gaara?

Gaara: Yes Vince. Lets go.

The match began and Vince dashed and punched Gaara in the face and he crashed into a tree. Gaara had cartoon birds, raccoons and pyramids spiraling around his head.

Gaara: (Stupidly) Mommy you have really good cookies and I don't want to go to school.

Vince: Uh Genma-sensei? (Chuckles Sheepishly) I think I knocked him stupid.

Genma looked him over.

Genma: (Laughing) You sure did. Winner Vince!

Everyone cheered wildly.

Naruto's match was next and it was against Neji. Naruto won with ease. Suddenly feathers started to rain down and it was the Temple of Nirvana Jutsu. The invasion began when a huge explosion blew apart a small building.

Naruto released the genjutsu.

Vince: It begins. COME ON YOU APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?

Team Thunder Angel went after all the Sound Shinobi and just as they all had planned, Vince, Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, A, Mei and Onoki were facing Orochimaru, who had been disguised as the Kazekage. The Sand realized that they were betrayed and they went after all the Sound Shinobi. Temari and Karura were facing Chiyo. This was to get justice for not only trying to kill Karura but also for the rough treatment Gaara had to endure. Vince, and the girls were killing all the Sound Shinobi and Kin saw a purple barrier on top of a building and she saw a red hair girl in one of the corners of the barrier. It was her best friend Tayuya and Kin then knew that everything about Orochimaru was all a lie and she went to her.

Kin: Tayuya!

Tayuya saw her and she was absolutely shocked.

Tayuya: Kin! You're alive!

They both hugged and were reunited.

Kin: I thought you were dead.

Tayuya: Same here. I thought you were dead as well.

Kin: Orochimaru lied to both of us. He's a monster that deserves to die.

Tayuya: I agree.

Vince: Orochimaru, your time has come. I've been saving this for you.

Vince spread his wings and lightning arched in them as he now had a dark blue Super Saiyan-like aura.

Vince: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vince went Super Angel 2 and he was incredibly powerful.

Vince: Get ready Orochimaru. Your time has come.

Vince fired a bolt of lightning at Orochimaru's arms and blasted them both off and he put his hand on Orochimaru's head and Naruto appeared and sucked him completely dry of all of his jutsu and chakra and he lost all of his snake features.

Orochimaru: What have you done to me you brats!?

Orochimaru suddenly got extremely sick and he inflated big and suddenly without warning he exploded and all of his blood, guts and organs splattered all over the place. Out of his blown apart body were three bodies, 2 males and 1 female and a sword.

The effects of Orochimaru's death was felt across the entirety of the 5 Great Nations like a fast moving wildfire as the Curse Marks he put on all his experiments were completely destroyed. Orochimaru's spirit was put back together and was standing before Vince, Naruto and the Kage.

Orochimaru: I can't believe this. Beaten by 2 stupid loser brats!

Vince: These "Stupid Loser Brats" are far more powerful than you ever will be in this life or the next.

A flaming portal opened up and hands grabbed Orochimaru. They were the hands of the Inferno and they pulled Orochimaru into the fiery depths of the Netherworld for all eternity.

Naruto: Enjoy the Netherworld Orochimaru and good riddence to bad rubbish.

Lord 3rd surprised everyone by showing that he was 50 years younger.

Minato: Hiruzen? You look like what you were back during the 1st Great War.

Naruto: Yeah. Look.

Naruto formed a mirror and Hiruzen was shocked. He was young again.

Vince: My energy must've had a powerful effect on you and it made you young again.

Hiruzen: (Younger Voice) That could very well be. I look amazing. It's all coming back to me. My strength, speed, power, and my body is stronger than ever.

A: This is amazing.

Mei: I agree A. This is incredible. Naruto is just full of surprises.

The invasion was a total loss. All of the Sound Ninjas that invaded minus Tayuya were all killed and the Sound was dealt a devastating and crippling Shock and Awe blow. Orochimaru was now forever erased from the Leaf's history forever. Temari and Karura killed Chiyo and Temari and Karura decided to stay with Naruto as his future wives.

After the invasion was over, Team Thunder Angel was made Elite Chunin and Vince and Naruto were made Special Jonin. Now it was time for another mission: to bring Lady Tsunade back to the Village.

Continues in part 6


	153. Vince's Journey Finale

Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Jiraiya were on their way to find Tsunade of the Sannin. They decided to rest in a hotel and Jiraiya was away doing his thing.

Naruto: That is so typical of Pervy Sage.

Sakura: Yeah, he is a pervert isn't he?

Vince: He's a self-proclaimed super-pervert and he writes those cruddy books that Kakashi-sensei likes.

Fu: That's weird.

Naruto: No kidding.

There was a knock on the door.

Vince: I sense two powerful energy signals. It's the Akatsuki. Let me handle this.

Vince opened the door and Naruto, Sakura and Fu were hiding. The Akatsuki members at the door were Kisame and Konan, just as Vince first thought.

Vince: Konan and Kisame Hoshigaki. It's an honor to meet the Scourage of the Mist and the most powerful member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and the Angel of The Rain.

Konan: The pleasure is ours Vince Pusateri. We've heard so much about you.

Kisame: I'll try not to disappoint you Vince.

Konan: Is Naruto and Fu in there?

Vince: Why don't you come in so we can talk.

Kisame: All right.

They came in.

Naruto: So you're Jiraiya-sensei's student Konan.

Konan: That's right Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Naruto: The pleasure is mine. You sure are beautiful but Konan, the Akatsuki's plan will destroy the entire planet.

Konan gasped in sheer horror.

Konan: I knew that Project Tsuki no Mei would not be the answer to true peace.

Naruto: No it's not. That plan will cause the entire planet to explode if it happens. That man with the orange spiral mask is a rogue Uchiha named Obito Uchiha, one of my fathers students that is presumed dead. He supposedly died during the 3rd Great War,

Kisame: I had a very bad feeling about that man.

Konan: I knew that man couldn't be Madara. He is under the guise of Madara Uchiha and now he's going to destroy the world? This is a terrible disaster.

Fu: It is Konan. We can't let Obito get away with wanting to do this. He will destroy this planet if we don't stop him.

Konan: I agree with you on that Fu. I don't know what I was thinking becoming a member of an organization that wants to destroy the planet. It's evil in it's purest form.

Konan threw her cloak away and she was beautiful without it.

Naruto: Wow! Konan you are incredibly beautiful.

Konan blushed.

Konan: Thank you Naruto.

Kisame: The Akatsuki is fighting for a wrong cause and I'm gonna go back to the Mist and correct everything wrong I've done.

Vince: Good for you Kisame.

Kisame left and Jiraiya came back after he was gone. Jiraiya was shocked at how beautiful Konan had become. Vince took Konan's Akatsuki Cloak.

Vince you know I could use this.

Vince took the sleaves off and made a symbol out of one of the Akatsuki Clouds. It was an X over the Akatsuki Cloud. It was on the Cloak and he made an armband. The sleaves of the Cloak were torn off.

Vince: How do I look guys?

Naruto: You look awesome Vince.

Sakura: You sure do.

Vince: I also added this on the back.

He added an Anti-Sasuke symbol too.

Naruto: That suits that evil freak.

Sakura: It sure does and he deserved it.

Fu: I agree.

Jiraiya: Well lets get some sleep and go resume our search in the morning.

The next morning they arrived at Tanzaku Town and they asked around until they decided to rest at a bar and pub.

Jiraiya saw a woman that looked like her.

Jiraiya: Huh?

?: Huh?

Jiraiya: Tsunade!

Tsunade: Jiraiya!? Wha... What the heck are you doing here?

Jiraiya: Finally. We've been looking all over for you.

Naruto saw her and she was beautiful.

Naruto: So you are Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin.

Tsunade: That's right. Who are you kid?

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lady Tsunade gasped when she heard that name.

Tsunade: Na... Naruto?

She ran and hugged him.

Tsunade: I thought you were dead.

Naruto: Do I look dead to you?

Tsunade: An ANBU told me that you died during the Sealing Process.

Naruto: Did this ANBU have a blank mask with the symbol of Root on it?

Lady Tsunade realised that she was completely duped and she was enraged. She punched a hole through the wall of the restaurant with devastating force.

Tsunade: (Enraged) WHEN I SEE THAT OLD WARHAWK I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE HIS WRINKLY OLD FACE INTO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Vince: Save seconds for us Lady Tsunade. But calm down and let us explain everything.

Vince snapped his fingers and the restaurant wall was fixed instantly.

They sat down and went over everything thats happened over the last 13 years and Lady Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted.

Shizune: You guys did all of that over the course of 10 years?

Vince: That's right Shizune. If you don't mind our bragging.

Shizune: That is all absolutely amazing.

Tsunade: It's hard to imagine that you all became so strong and you did all sorts of things that many shinobi can only dream of.

Vince: Yeah. Also me and the Kage both killed Orochimaru and sent his scaly butt off to the Netherworld. Naruto stripped Orochimaru of all of his Jutsu, Chakra and destroyed all of his snake features and made him human. But he suddenly became extremely sick and exploded all over the place as a big pile of blood, guts and gore.

Naruto: He told me everything about that. Three bodies came out of his bloody mess and we took them to the hospital and Fu now uses Orochimaru's Sword.

Tsunade: That is amazing.

Sakura: Yeah. Orochimaru's spirit was in front of them and they saw demonic hands appear and they dragged him down to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for all eternity.

Fu: Yeah. I saw it from a distance and it was horrifying.

Konan: That's what I heard. But I'm glad Orochimaru got what he deserved.

Shizune: I'm glad Orochimaru is gone forever.

Vince: Me too. Now we have to clean up his mess and destroy all of his experiments.

Tsunade: Yeah.

Naruto: When we stripped Orochimaru of all of his power we gained all his knowledge of everything he was up to over the last few years. Here's a map of his entire operation.

Naruto pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and it had a map of the entire Hidden Sound Village and as it turns out the Hidden Sound Village stretched all the way across the entirety of the 5 Great Nations in a network of underground caves, tunnels and temples.

Naruto: Vince gave this to me.

Shizune: So this is how Orochimaru got into all the villages completely undetected and did all of his evil activites.

Vince: That's what really astounded me. Orochimaru was slippery all in capital letters.

Jiraiya: No kidding Vince. Orochimaru is now gone for good and we can now destroy everything he tried to do completely unchallenged.

Tsunade: That's good.

Sakura: I can't believe that Orochimaru was that evil and crafty. He deserved what he got.

Fu: I agree Sakura.

Konan: Can't argue with that.

Tsunade: [Pulls out a deck of Playing Cards and Shuffles them] So what was the reason you all came to find me other than just tell us about your achievements?

Jiraiya: I'll cut right to the chase. [Shuffles the cards some more] Tsunade, Minato has decided to step down from the 4th Hokage and he decided to name you the 5th Hokage.

Tsunade was shocked. She had no idea that she was going to be chosen as the 5th Hokage.

Naruto: I know this is a big shock for you Lady Tsunade but it's what dad wants to do.

Tsunade: I believe it Naruto. [Drops her hand of cards] But that's impossible. I decline.

Jiraiya had a smile on his face.

Jiraiya: You know it's kind of funny. That rings a bell. I remember you saying those very words the first and only time I ever asked you out.

Naruto: Deja Vu huh Jiraiya-sensei?

Jiraiya: It sure is kid.

Sakura: I can believe it. Naruto only asked me out once and I told him I needed time to accept and a week later I said "Yes".

Tsunade: That is interesting Sakura.

Konan: I can believe it too.

Naruto: It is Deja Vu. Also Lady Tsunade I know that you are the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage and that also means that you are also half Uzumaki like me. Also dad told me everything that happened to your brother Nawaki and your lover Dan Kato. I'm very sorry that happened.

Tsunade: Thank you for your concern Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome. Also I'm afraid you're not gonna like this. My dad has kept alot of dirt on his enemies and he told me to show you this.

Naruto handed Lady Tsunade two slips of paper and Shizune was horrified at what they were.

Shizune: (Gasp) Those are Contract Killing Documents!

Naruto: Yes. When dad was a Chunin he found these and saw that they were made 20 Years ago. [Points to the first sheet] This one was made before the start of the 3rd Great War. Homura Mitokado hired a Rock Ninja from the Shadows to murder Nawaki Senju. And [Points to the 2nd Sheet] This one is a contract kill order that was put on you Lady Tsunade by Koharu Utatane for failing to heal her son.

Lady Tsunade was enraged and she punched a hole through the wall again with devastating force and shattered the whole wall this time.

Tsunade: (ENRAGED) WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE 2 OLD BATS I'M GOING TO RIP THEIR HEADS CLEAN OFF OF THEIR SHOULDERS AND FEED THEM TO THE BUZZARDS!

Vince: Lady Tsunade calm down. I promise you that justice will be served but getting angry about it won't solve anything. I promise they both will pay for this but we have to figure out how to expose them and get them to talk.

Tsunade: You're right Vince.

Vince snapped his fingers and fixed the wall.

Tsunade: Shizune we're going home.

Shizune: Yes milady.

Jiraiya: That's the spirit Tsunade.

Tsunade: From now on you will address me as Lady Hokage.

Vince: Yes Lady Hokage. Lets go home.

Naruto: I have an awesome ride for all of us. (Whistles)

A dragon of fire came flying down and landed by them. It was a Phoenix Dragon named Aetrix.

Naruto: Guys meet Aetrix. She's a Phoenix Dragon and an awesome partner.

Aetrix: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Tsunade: Same here.

Shizune: Dragons exist after all?

Fu: They sure do Shizune.

Vince called Marianas and they got on her.

Naruto: Care for a ride back Lady Tsunade, Shizune?

Lady Tsunade: Sure Naruto.

Shizune: This looks fun.

Shizune and Lady Tsunade got on with Naruto.

Vince: Lets ride!

They flew out to the Leaf and they arrived in 20 minutes.

They landed and Lady Tsunade went into the Hokage's Office and was reunited with Kushina and Minato. They she raised all of heck on Homura and Koharu and after she was made the 5th Hokage, she put Homura and Koharu on the chopping block and executed them.

Afterwards it was time for a little payback against the Uchiha for all of their crimes. Vince, Naruto, Satsuki, Haruna and Lady Tsunade were walking around.

Vince: I think it's time we demoralize the Uchiha even further by destroying the entire Uchiha District.

Naruto: That's an awesome idea.

Satsuki: I agree. Lets bring my stupid brother down even further by having him watch.

Haruna: That's perfect.

Vince: I'll have all the civilian's and children relocated in new permanent housing Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Of course. This is gonna be perfect.

2 hours later everyone in the Uchiha district was evacuated and all clear.

Tsunade: All right everyone is all evacuated.

Sasuke was being held in place in a strapped chair and he had his eyes held open and kept under watch by Satsuki, Haruna and Mikoto. With Mikoto was her new daughter Nayu Uchiha who is 5 years old.

Satsuki: Are you ready to see an action packed demolishing of our former home little sis?

Nayu: Yeah! Go get em Naruto, Vince!

Tsunade: All right boys, start demolishing.

Vince and Naruto fired fireballs and Ki blasts at the houses and they exploded into a flaming mess.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOMM!

Vince: Payback time for all the crimes you have done against the world Uchiha Filth!

The houses exploded into flaming splinters and toothpicks and Sasuke was screaming in pure rage and hatred directed at Vince and Naruto and also the entire Hidden Leaf.

Naruto: This is for hurting my Great Grandfather!

Naruto fired a Ki blast at Sasuke's old house and obliterated it.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) NOOOOOOO! (YELLING IN INTENSE RAGE AND FURY)

Nayu: Let me help you guys.

Vince: Go for it Nayu.

Nayu went through handsigns.

Nayu: FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!

Nayu fired a massive blast of fire at 3 houses and completely destroyed them in a huge fiery explosion.

KABOOM!

Naruto: Great job Nayu. That was awesome.

Nayu: Thanks big bro.

Tsunade: That was impressive for her learning an A-Rank Fire Style Jutsu at such a young age.

Shizune: It sure was milady.

35 minutes later the entire Uchiha District was completely reduced to rubble and flaming debris.

Tsunade: Good work boys. We'll clean up everything here and take care of the rest.

Vince: Yes milady and thank you.

Nayu: That was awesome big brothers!

Naruto: Thanks Nayu. I'm glad you had fun too.

Sasuke was completely enraged and completely ruined for life.

Later that night Sasuke was packing up his backpack and decided right then and there that the Leaf Village has taken away everything he wanted and more and no longer cares about him. So he decided to leave and go get the power he desperately wants and he was gonna go rogue in order to get it.

Sasuke: This village will pay for everything its done to me. Vince, Naruto, Leaf Village, You all will pay dearly for this.

Naruto was heading home from Ichiraku Ramen after having a snack and he saw Sasuke with his backpack on.

Naruto: Sasuke? Is he back in the program? I've got to check this out.

Sasuke was about to get to the gates when he was stopped.

Naruto: Going somewhere Sasuke? Wait a minute, you're gonna go rogue so you can go get the power needed to kill me.

Sasuke: That's none of your business you murderous loser!

Naruto: I just made it my business Uchiha and from the looks of it, you're going rogue and that is a capital crime against the village and as Elite Jonin of the Leaf I can't allow that.

Sasuke: (Enraged) They made you Elite Jonin!? It's not fair! You being an elite Jonin just made my decision all the more clearer. This disgraceful village took everything from me and I will destroy everything and kill everyone!

Naruto: You're forgetting just one thing Sasuke. Vince stripped you of your powers and completely destroyed everything you need to be a shinobi and made you a normal human with no powers.

Sasuke: I'll show you!

Sasuke went through Hand Signs.

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

Nothing happened.

Sasuke: What happened? Why can't my jutsu activate?

Naruto: I told you Sasuke. You have no Chakra at all and you are now completely powerless and not a threat to anyone.

Sasuke: I refuse to believe you Murderer!

Sasuke charged and he tried to punch Naruto and his fist made contact with Naruto's face but it didn't even make Naruto flinch and it hurt Sasuke's knuckles.

Naruto: Sasuke you're completely weak.

Sasuke: I will kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!

Naruto: All that hatred and rage inside you and you also have no soul, no heart, no conscience, no empathy, no remorse. You're a heartless and ruthless monster. I pity you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Save your pity for the weak you murderer! You Leaf shinobi are all worthless losers and your "Will of Fire" is nothing but a bunch of worthless words that mean absolutely nothing! I will destroy everything and kill you all! I'm gonna go find Orochimaru and he will give me the power I need to kill you all.

Naruto: All you are is nothing but a bunch of talk Sasuke. That's all you are. You don't care about anyone but yourself and that is the sign of a worthless and powerless fighter.

?: I agree.

Lady Tsunade had arrived and with her were the ANBU.

Naruto: Thank goodness you arrived milady.

Tsunade: Yes. I heard everything. Arrest him.

The ANBU arrested Sasuke.

Naruto: You're too late for that Sasuke. Orochimaru is dead. Me and Vince killed him. Orochimaru got what he deserved. You will now pay the ultimate price for your crimes Sasuke.

Tsunade: I agree. Take him away.

Sasuke was now declared a traitor and he was going to be executed. 1 Week later, Sasuke was tied to a post in the arena of the Chunin Exams stadium. Everyone was wearing red for this occasion.

Tsunade: Shinobi of the Leaf Village, we are here to witness the death of a disgraced ninja who disrespected the Will of Fire. He spat on our ways and deemed us weak. He has seen that we are not weak and we are more powerful united. This traitor will now pay the Ultimate Price and it will be a message to anyone who does not respect the Will of Fire that our ancestors built this village upon. Vince, administer the brand.

Vince: Yes milady.

Vince took a red hot branding iron in an odd triangle shape and placed it on Sasuke's forehead and he screamed in excruciating pain as he was burned.

He had an ugly symbol burned onto his forehead.

Naruto: What's that symbol in his forehead?

Vince: It's the Sigil of Lucifer, the Devil Himself. It's his mark of Eternal Torment in the Netherworld.

Naruto: That symbol looks evil.

Vince: It is. Also I'm going to place the worst ever curse on Sasuke.

Naruto: What is that?

Vince: It is called the Hom-Dai. It's the worst of all ancient Egyptian Curses.

Naruto: What's the Hom-Dai?

Vince: It's a terrible curse reserved only for the most evil and blasphemous. In my dimension I've read about it. If a victim of the Hom-Dai ever is reborn from the Dead he or she would bring the 10 Plagues of Egypt, the very same plagues that Moses used with the power of God to convince Pharaoh Rameses to let his people go in the Book of Exodus.

Naruto: I've read about those plagues in your Bible and they were terrible. How long has it been since this curse was invoked?

Vince: Over the course of Egypt's history, they never used it that much because they greatly feared it. Also if they are ever reborn because of the Hom-Dai they would arise a walking disease with untold power over the elements, immortality and terrible power that can destroy the world.

Naruto: Whoa! That is a terrible risk. So how do we do this Hom-Dai?

Vince: First we have to cut out his tongue.

Vince took a dagger out and pulled on Sasuke's tongue and he cut it out.

Vince: Next we wrap him totally in bandages like a real mummy.

Naruto: So we mummify him alive in a way.

Vince: Yes.

They wrap Sasuke up in bandages from head to toe and covered everything and they put him in a sarcophagus.

Naruto: Okay now what?

Vince: We put live flesh-eating Scarabs on him.

Shibi Aburame came out and he had a vase full of scarabs.

Shibi: Here you go Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you Mr. Aburame.

Shibi poured the scarabs all over Sasuke and he was screaming in excruciating pain while being muffled by the bandages and Vince and Naruto put the top on the sarcophagus. Vince opened a strange key and turned a dial that locked it.

Vince: There. Now we seal him into three more coffins like a Russian nesting doll.

They did so and it was a bunch of big coffins. Sasuke's coffin was an amazing feat. It had the sigil of Lucifer on top of it and it had the kanji for "The Infernal One Who Shall Never Be Named" on top of it.

絶対に決まってはいけないインファーナルな人

Naruto: That's it.

Vince: Now we bury him where he will never be found, discovered or disturbed. And I know just where to put him.

Vince snapped his fingers and the Sarcophagus was beamed all the way over to the Lake Vostok Prison in Antarctica and placed in a super tight room under very close guard, lock and powerful key for all of time. Vince, Naruto and Team Thunder Angel did it all over the next 3 years. They destroyed all of Orochimaru's labs and experiments; some were very useful to the Leaf, they rescued the Fuma Clan from his clutches, stopped Dr. Amachi's pirate ring, killed the Wandering Ninja, stopped Akahoshi in the Star Village, stopped Haido from using the Gelel Mines to destroy the planet, freed the Land of Snow, saved the Hidden Moon, restored Takumi Village, saved the Land of Greens, helped Yakumo face her Id Monster, rescued Gaara and killed all the Akatsuki and arrested Obito. Obito was condemned to prison for all time. The world was now at peace thanks to Team Thunder Angel. Naruto now has multiple future wives as a result.

The simulation ended as Vince merged everyone with their counterparts except for the evil cursed Sasuke. Vince's family had Megan and Sarah back for the first time in 8 years and they were introduced to the Loud Kids. Neyhara and Mera were right at home on Earth.

THE END.

Another Miniseries fanfic completed.

Whoo-wee! What a series. Vinjedi1995 gave me the idea for this whole miniseries and I wanted to start the whole thing from when Naruto was born and have him teach Naruto in everything he knows. I also want to show everyone how evil Sasuke is to the core and how Vince used the evil Hom-Dai curse from the 1999 movie The Mummy. That movie with Brendan Fraser was awesome and the special effects were incredible. I also wanted to have the 4th part go to different planets across the Universe to add some excitment. Also Vinjedi1995 gave me some awesome ideas for this whole thing and it was an amazing experience. It took me two agonizing weeks to complete this miniseries but it was all worth it. Let me know what you all think and I hope you all like it. I would also like to thank Vinjedi1995 for the amazing idea for the miniseries. I'm sorry I had to cut it so short from the Shippuden parts but I wanted to work on more chapters that center around me and the Loud family. Also I would like to thank Mindsebbandflow on DeviantArt for letting me use her Naruto OC Akiko Suzuki. I'm sorry if I didn't mention this earlier. It slipped my mind.

See you all next time.

The Hom-Dai and the Mummy references belong to Universal Pictures.


	154. Cat-Dog Fusion

Me, Lincoln, Luan and Eddy were in the Simulator.

Vince, Carol, Luna, Sam L., Lynn, Lucy, Marie, Dawn, Naruto, Pakura, Courtney and Lola and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the city of Nearburg in the show CatDog.

Luan: Awesome! We're in CatDog.

Eddy: This is one of my favorite shows.

Lincoln: I watched this show all the time with Luan and it is funny and awesome.

Me: It's really funny huh?

?: Get that CatButt!

They saw three nasty tough dogs chasing CatDog.

Me: That's CatDog and those clods chasing them are the Greaser Dogs!

The Greaser Dogs - Cliff, Lube and Shriek, are the most nefarious and most ruthless gang ever to terrorize Nearburg. They hate CatDog with a terrible vengeance and want nothing more than to see them suffer by pounding the living daylights of the them.

Luan: I hate the Greasers. They give dogs and people everywhere a bad name.

Lincoln: I hate them just as much.

Me: Lets pound them and see how they like it. But this time we will pound them into Oblivion.

Eddy: Yeah. As my friend Kevin would say, they are 3 big Dorks!

Lincoln: That's right. As the Ripping Friends like to say-

Me, Luan, Eddy and Lincoln: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They went after the Greasers and they cornered CatDog in an alley and just as they were about to pulverize CatDog, I kick Cliff in the face and send him crashing into a wall.

WHAM! CRASH!

Luan punched Shriek in the mouth and knocked out all her teeth.

POW! SMASH!

Lincoln kicked Lube in the back of the head and sent him flying into the wall and he was squished like a bug.

BLAM! SPLAT!

Cliff: (Blubbering) Why you brats!? Now we'll pound yous too!

Me: You're very poorly educated aren't you? You guys must've left your brains in a garbage dump thousands of miles from here stupids.

Lube: (Stupidly) Hey! My brain is duh right here. [Points to his head]

Lincoln: Yeah. You were born with no brain.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the Greasers and it electrocuted them.

ZAP!

Their skeletons were showing when they got electrocuted.

Cliff: Ow!

Luan: Lets see you handle these dogs? (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, these dogs will hurt.

Luan formed some wolves made of pure light and they mauled the Greasers to shreds.

The light wolves vanished.

I entangle the Greasers in vines and pulverize them by slamming them into the walls of the buildings with tremendous force.

POW! BLAM! WHAM! SMASH! CRASH!

Cliff, Lube and Shriek were groaning in extreme pain and agony.

Me: That oughta teach you Greaser losers.

Eddy: Yeah. You dorks give people everywhere a bad name. You three are true pieces of trash.

Cat: Wow! That was amazing! You all just pounded the Greaser Dogs like they were nothing.

Dog: Yeah! Hi-ho-diggety that was awesome!

Me: Thanks Guys. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my sister Luan.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy. Luan's boyfriend.

Cat: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I take it you know our names?

Me: That's right Cat. You and Dog are funny.

Cat: (Laughing) Why thank you J.D. but you guys were amazing. How did you guys do all that with the light and lightning and the plants?

Me: We have all kinds of unique powers. I was given my powers because of Cosmic Radiation.

Cat: Radiation from Outer Space? That's incredible.

Luan: I was given Light powers by Sulis, the Goddess of The Sun in Celtic Myth.

Lincoln: I was given Lightning powers by Hinon, the Spirit of Lightning in Iroquois Myth.

Eddy: I got my Bat Wing powers because of the Bat Wing Magisword.

Dog: That's amazing guys.

?: What's going on here?

They saw a green rabbit dressed in a blue suit.

Me: Rancid Rabbit.

Rancid: Yeah? What's it to ya?

Me: Payback time. You're nothing more than a thief, a conartist and a dirty double-crosser. You conned everyone out of their money, made their lives miserable and destroyed and ruined so many lives.

Rancid: I have not!

Lincoln: Yes you have.

Rancid: Name one time!

Me: You charged CatDog $34,000 for an all you can eat buffet. What a Rip-off!

Lincoln: You put them in jail for doing a cannonball while being a stupid lifeguard.

Luan: You denied them service at Mr. Taco's by banning them.

Me: You became a false cop and prohibited Farburg Burger Bones like in the 18th Amendment of the Constitution that was repealed.

Rancid: And your point is?

Me: The point is Rancid, you're a greedy heartless sociopath that doesn't care about anyone other than himself and only loves money more than anything else and you don't care who to step on to get what you want.

Rancid: No on talks to me like that!

?: Rancid Rabbit you are under arrest. We heard everything he said and you're looking at some very hard time.

Rancid was taken away and the Greasers were placed under arrest as well.

The mayor of Nearberg gave Me, Luan, Lincoln, Eddy and CatDog the key to the city for stopping the Greasers and Rancid Rabbit. I offered CatDog to move away from Nearberg to Royal Woods and they accepted. The Ingrid Twins - their girlfriends were with them too. They kicked Winslow out and their house now lives next door to ours. The Greasers - Cliff, Lube and Shriek were found guilty of gangsterism, numerous counts of assault and battery, attempted murder and grand theft. They were all sentenced to 17 Life Sentences with no parole and an additional 700,344 years. They were also ordered to pay $750,000,000.00 in restitution to CatDog. Rancid Rabbit was found guilty of corruption, grand theft, fraud, false imprisonment, kidnapping, wire fraud, racketeering, money laundering, embezzlement, obstruction of justice and false arrest. He was sentenced to 8 Life Sentences without Parole plus 50,245 years and was ordered to pay $500,000,000,000.00 to CatDog and the Knudson-Loud-Anderson Family. CatDog was now made filthy rich and they can now start a whole new life without the Greasers and Rancid plaguing their lives. They expanded their house and made it bigger than ever. It was the beginning of a brand new life.

The Simulation ended and we took a break for lunch.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

CatDog was one of my favorite cartoons and also a very famous Nickelodeon cartoon. I watched the whole series and it was awesome. Jim Cummings did a lot of Voice Acting over the last 35 years and he is one of my favorite voice actors. The Greasers and Rancid sure got what they deserved. I hated those freaks on CatDog. But they will never again plague CatDog. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

CatDog is owned by Peter Hannan and Nickelodeon Studios.


	155. The Flames of Insanity

It starts with Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Naruto, Sasuke, Fu, Lincoln & Linka and Laney flying over the East Coast of Maine in the evening. Marie and Leni were riding on Marianas.

Naruto: So why are we flying over to Maine?

Me: I sensed a very strange disturbance in the Force coming from a small town in Maine and I want to go investigate what it was.

Vince: I have a very bad feeling about this J.D. I sense that something is seriously wrong.

Laney: Me too.

And Vince and Laney's suspicions were confirmed when we arrived. We saw that the town of Chamberlain, Maine was completely engulfed in flames and the destruction was absolutely terrible. A high school was totally on fire, burning bodies littered the ground, buildings were burning, and more.

We all gasp in sheer horror.

Naruto: What happened here?

Fu: What in the world caused all of this?

Me: So much destruction. This was the work of terrorists.

Sasuke: No. Terrorists did not do this. This was all done by one person.

Vince: Are you serious Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes. This was all done by one person driven by hate and revenge.

Lincoln: This is absolutely horrible guys. Who did you think did all of this?

Marie: (Gasp) I know what's going on. I've seen all this before when I was in prison.

Leni: What is it Marie?

Marie: This was all done by Carrie White.

Laney: Carrie White!? Like from the book by Stephen King and the movies from 1979, 2002 and 2013?

Marie: That's right Lanes. Her mother was an insane fanatic. Carrie went through a massive amount of bullying at the hands of Chris Hargensen and her delinquent boyfriend Billy Nolan.

Naruto: That makes me sick.

Fu: But how did she cause all this destruction?

Marie: She has telekinetic powers.

Me: I've seen the movies and they were absolutely despicable and they made me mad. Bullies are known as the Scum of The Earth and they make me sick just looking at them.

Vince: I agree. We have to help her.

Me: Right. I see someone up ahead. Lets go.

We flew towards a burning building and we saw a girl in a prom dress completely covered in blood and she was in a state of rage.

Me: Carrie White.

Carrie: That's right. Are you all going to die?

Me: No, we came to help you.

Carrie: I don't want your help!

Vince: We know what you're going through and we care about you.

Carrie: Nobody cares about me!

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! That's not true. We care and we want to help you. What Chris and your mother did was completely unforgivable.

Laney: I know it's hard but they will face justice for everything they did to you and this whole town.

Linka: But you can't stay here anymore. This whole town will try and kill you and we can't let that happen.

Leni: That's right. Let us help you.

Carrie calmed down and she broke down crying and Naruto came and comforted her.

Naruto: It's okay Carrie. It's okay. Lets get you cleaned up.

Varie: I got this.

Varie splashed her with water and it made her really radiant and clean.

Me: We all should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm his fiance Varie Knudson.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud, Lincoln's female twin from another dimension.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Marie: And I'm Marie Kanker Loud.

Carrie: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now lets make my mother and those wretches pay!

Me: You know it.

A car was coming towards us and it was Chris and Billy.

Chris: Kill that girl Billy.

Naruto dashed toward the car and punched it and destroyed it. All that was left was the seats and in them were Chris and Billy.

Me: Good work bro. [To Chris and Billy] You two are under arrest.

Chris: You can't arrest me! My dad is a lawyer!

Me: Not even he will help you out of this one.

The police came and slapped the handcuffs on them both.

Chris: You can't do this to me! My dad's an attorney!

Naruto: Tell it to the judge.

Me: Get them outta here.

Billy: You will pay for this J.D. Knudson!

Chris: I will kill you for this Carrie and I will make sure that you suffer a thousand times over for everything you've done.

Officer: Just for that one you're looking at spending the rest of your life rotting in prison!

* * *

Later we went to Carrie's house and we found Margeret White in the Living Room.

Laney wrapped Margeret in a straitjacket and tied it up really good.

Laney: Steady Margeret.

Naruto put an anti-telekenetic headband on Margeret's head.

Margeret: What's going on here?

Me: Margeret White you are under arrest for child abuse, assault and battery, Capital Murder and Arson.

Margeret was taken away in a paddy wagon and she was laughing like a homicidal maniac.

Carrie: At last. My ordeal is over.

Carrie broke down crying and let all her pain and grief.

* * *

After all the destuction was fixed I called a press conference in Washington D.C.

Me: Good morning everyone. I'm sorry to interupt all your activities but a major tragedy has befallen the small town of Chamberlain in Maine. Due to bullying that got completely out of control, young Carrie White here went on a ballistic rampage and completely destroyed the town. Christina Harginson and her boyfriend Billy Nolan were responsible for this whole tragedy that left 260 men, women and children dead. Carrie White's own mother Margeret White is also responsible for this horrific event. Margeret is insane. She has Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome and Schizophrenia. She also has delusions that cause Religious Ideation and it made her into an insane Christian Fanatic. All three people were arrested. Margeret White will no doubt be found completely incompetent to stand trial and will be considered an extreme danger to everyone around her and to herself. Carrie White has been through a nasty and terrible ordeal at the hands at these three people. No, these monsters and they deserve to be punished at the maximum extent of the law. The President of The United States of America has ruled last nights horrific tragedy as an act of genocide.

The press and the country were horrified. The whole world saw the press conference and it was horrifying. Margeret was indeed incompetent to stand trial for her crimes and she was declared criminally insane. They call her a female John Hinckley Jr. to the 10th power. She was commited to the Los Angeles County Jail in the Twin Towers Maximum Security Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Chris and Billy were found guilty on numerous counts of Arson, Assault and Battery and domestic terrorism and 260 counts of Capital Murder. Billy Nolan was sentenced to death and Chris because she was 17 at the time of the crime, she was sentenced to 660 consecutive terms of life without parole plus 30,874,837 years in federal prison. The Guinness Book of World Records made her prison sentence the Longest Prison Sentence ever recorded in the history of man and also the youngest person to serve said sentence. Her case is so high profile that she can't even serve it on Earth. So a special prison was recently built on the place they least expected it, THE MOON. The Moon prison was also known as the Alcatraz of Space because an escape attempt is 150% impossible. The reason for this is because if they escape, the endless vacuum of space will kill them in seconds. It's the ultimate supermaximum security prison. Chris was disowned by her family and stripped of her reputation, and more. I also placed a terrible curse on Chris, Eternal life as a Spoiled Brat Child of 6 years old. That was considered a much bigger fate that's worse than death. Chris was also forever bound to the prison and she can never leave the facility. Billy was executed the next morning after his sentence was announced. Chris was now forever labeled as a "Female Charles Manson" and a "Female Devil Incarnate".

Carrie decided to move on and she was adopted into the Loud Family. She now is undergoing special training to help her with her powers. She forgave Margeret and is now a Stephen Minister at a local church. She is also helping kids and families through tough times. Carrie adopted two twin girls named Leia and Katie. They were twins. Carrie now has a loving family and a whole new loving life ahead of her.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do a Carrie theme chapter. Carrie is one of Stephen Kings awesome books. I absolutely am horrified that Carrie is the daughter of an insane psychotic woman. Margeret White is a psycho on steroids. They should've arrested her and lock her away in an Insane Asylum for life. They also should've terminated her parental rights right there on the spot. Also Chris makes me sick. She gives all humans everywhere a bad name. I can't believe she did all that to Carrie. She is beyond evil in it's purest form. Well now that they are locked away for all eternity Carrie now has a whole new life ahead of her. Also I have some plans for Carrie coming up later. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Carrie is owned by Stephen King and United Artists and Metro Goldwyn Meyer.


	156. A Spy's Adventure

It starts out with me, Varie, Lincoln & Linka waking up.

Me: Another magnificent Sunday.

Rita: (Offscreen) RISE AND SHINE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY! YAY!

Me: Auth Ruth's is today.

Varie: 3 Weeks already?

Lincoln: Yep and it's Vince's turn.

Everyone was getting ready for Aunt Ruth as Vince came in.

Vince: Hey guys.

All: Hi Vince.

Carol: Vince!

Vince and Carol kissed.

Vince: Hey Carol. I got your text and it's to babysit while you guys are at Auth Ruth today.

Carol: It sure is.

Lynn Sr.: Okay Vince who are you gonna babysit?

Vince: Lets see. Carol, Carrie, Leia & Katie, Luna, Ember, Luan, Marie, Lynn, Dawn, Lincoln, Wednesday, Lucy, Laney, Lola and Lisa. And Lily too.

Lynn Sr.: All right. Well is everyone ready?

Lori: (Bored) Yes dad.

They left for Aunt Ruth and Vince was placed in charge of Carol, Carrie, Leia & Katie, Luna, Ember, Luan, Marie, Lynn, Dawn, Lincoln, Wednesday, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Lisa and Lily.

Vince: All right guys. It's time for our first activity.

There was a knock at the door and Vince answered it. It was Eddy.

Eddy: Hey Vince.

Vince: Oh hello Eddy.

Luan: My King of Comedy has arrived.

Eddy: And my Queen Angel of Comedy is always as beautiful as ever.

Eddy and Luan kissed.

Eddy: So what's happening Vince?

Vince: I'm babysitting while everyone else goes to Aunt Ruth. They go every three weeks.

Eddy: Cool.

Luna: I'm glad I'm not eating 60-year-old pudding right now dudes.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Carrie: That must taste really awful. It's a miracle you all haven't gotten botulism from it.

Lincoln: J.D. told me the exact same thing Carrie.

Vince: By the way Carrie how are you doing healing after your whole ordeal?

Carrie: I'm much better now that Chris is in prison forever and Billy is dead.

Leia: I'm so glad mommy.

Katie: Me too.

Carrie: Thanks girls.

Carol: I'm so happy for you Carrie. Have you gotten full control of your powers?

Carrie: I sure have and it turns out my powers were given to me because of hatred and rage. But now my love for my family has made me stronger than ever.

Eddy: That's awesome Carrie. I heard what happened to you and that was terrible.

Carrie: I know Eddy. I'm glad I moved on.

Vince: Me too. Now Our first activity is what I like to call Spy Partnership. We go to the simulator to do it. We're going to be in awesome spy movies and team up with and take down the villains trying to take over or destroy the world.

Lynn: Cool! I love spy movies.

Laney: Me too.

Lisa: Spy movies are a very magnificent source of entertainment.

Lincoln: My favorites are the James Bond movies.

Luan: This is something worth spying for! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Vince, Carrie, Carol, Ember and Dawn laughed and everyone else sighed.

Vince: Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

In the simulator they got ready.

Vince: Okay so who wants to go first?

Lincoln: I will.

Lynn: You can do it Lincoln.

Vince: Also I invited someone special over.

Ronnie Anne came in.

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-o. I heard you are gonna have a spy adventure and I came to watch.

Lincoln: Cool.

Lucy: This is gonna be an interesting experience for us. Vampires and Spy Movies are my favorite things.

Laney: That's interesting Lucy.

Lily: I agree.

Lincoln went into the simulator and Vince typed in the scenario.

Vince: Coming online Lincoln.

Lincoln found himself in a jungle and he saw a hanging radio transmitter.

Lincoln: I'm in the movie Goldeneye! My all time favorite. James Bond needs my help.

Lincoln slid down the dish and went in through a hatch into a lair and then an explosion blasted apart part of the lair.

KABOOM!

Lincoln ran all over the lair as it was falling apart and he was killing all kinds of henchmen all from Russia with his Lightning powers. Lincoln went into the control room and found the Goldeneye console.

Lincoln: It's the Goldeneye Console. Now I got to get it out. I hope my technical skills pay off.

Lincoln typed in a code and the disk ejected and he grabbed it and got the keys and put them in the case they came in and he put it in his backpack.

Lincoln: Now to go help James and kill Alec.

Alec grabbed an AK47 Assault Rifle and went after James as he was making his way to the Transmitter.

Lincoln took an AK47 from a down man.

Lincoln: This spell should provide me with a fighting edge. [Chants an incantation] Kestinyro Mingyuja Kretta!

Lincoln's lightning magic gave the AK47 an infinite ammo supply and he put the gun on his back and took the elevator to the transmitter.

Lincoln: This is so awesome.

The elevator opened up to the top and he was running on a bridge to the transmitter and he saw Alec shooting at James.

Lincoln: Oh no you don't!

Lincoln took his gun and fired at Alec.

GUNFIRE!

Lincoln: Eat red-hot lead Alec!

Lincoln got him in the leg and ran up to him as he climbed onto the transmitter and punched him in the mouth and knocked out a tooth.

Lincoln caught up with James.

Lincoln: James!

James Bond saw him.

James: (British Accent) You managed to slow down Alec?

Lincoln: I sure did. I'm Lincoln Loud. I'm from America and I came here to help you.

James: It's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln. You slowed Alec down?

Lincoln: I sure did. I shot him in the leg.

James: Impressive.

Lincoln: Not bad for an 11-year-old kid huh? Plus I got the Goldeneye Disk and Keys and killed all of Alec's men.

James: Good work.

Lincoln: Thank you. Lets blow this thing to pieces.

They got into the gear room and Lincoln took a pipe and jammed it into the metal track and welded it together with his powers.

In the destroyed lair, Boris was working on the computer.

Boris: (Russian Accent) Yes! I am invincible.

He typed in a command and the Transmitter was online. But the transmitter jammed and it was gonna explode any minute. Alec was slowly catching up to them.

The satellite reentered the Earth's atmosphere over the Atlantic Ocean and exploded.

Lincoln and James beamed to the ground and Alec was with them and Lincoln punched Alec in the stomach and kicked him in the face. James punched Alec in the mouth and nose and leg-sweeped him and kicked him in the back. Then the Transmitter exploded into a huge fireball.

KABOOM!

Alec: (Russian Accent) No!

Lincoln: You lose Alec.

Natalya Simonova came and she had a gun pointed at Alec.

Natalya: (Russian Accent) It's over Alec. You and Boris are through.

Lincoln: I agree. We have you surrounded. There's nowhere to run.

Alec: It's never over. I will destroy England for what they did to my ancestors.

Lincoln: You can join them in the Netherworld!

Alec: For England guys?

James: No.

Lincoln: For the world.

They fired at him.

GUNFIRE!

They pumped his guts full of lead and killed him.

Natalya: That takes care of him.

Lincoln: No kidding. I'm glad he's gone for good.

James: Me too. He was my friend and in the end he became a traitor.

Lincoln: I can't believe that.

James: I couldn't have done this without you Lincoln. You and Natalya were great.

Lincoln: I'm glad I could help James.

Natalya: I agree.

They both kissed.

The exercise was done and Lincoln came out and they all cheered for him.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln you were amazing!

Lincoln: Thanks Ronnie Anne.

Vince: Good job Lincoln. What are you gonna do with the GoldenEye program?

Lincoln: I'm gonna put it in a special vault where it will never be used again.

Luan: Good thinking Linc.

Eddy: That was really awesome Lincoln. You sure showed Alec who's boss.

Lincoln: Thanks Eddy.

Carrie: That was really cool how you did him in.

Lincoln: I know Carrie. Alec was gonna pludge the world into a Global Financial Meltdown by stealing all of Englands money and GoldenEye will erase all the records of the transactions. A pretty ingenious scheme.

Lisa: It certainly was. Alec's scheme of gaining world domination was totally genius. Russia sure has developed a very prominent tool of disorder.

Vince: They sure have Lisa. Also Lincoln be careful with that AK47. It's a dangerous weapon.

Lincoln: I know. I'll have to see if I can get a gun safe for it.

Luna: Good thinking dude.

Carol: Okay. I think I'll go next.

Vince: Okay Carol. We're going to do another cool game called History Adventure. We go into the Simulator and we join the event from that year.

Carol: Cool! History is one of my favorite subjects. Same as Lori's.

Lincoln: I can believe it Carol.

Carol went into the Simulator and it activated and she found herself in the Hundred Years War in the year 1431. Luckily the Simulator doesn't do time travel.

The Hundred Years War lasted from 1337 to 1453 and it was an intense war that was for the control over the Throne of France. The House of Valois of France and the House of Plantagenet of England were in a fierce battle that lasted 116 years and it was brutal.

Carol: Wow! I'm in the Hundred Years War. This is one of my favorite events in history.

Carol checked a device on her arm and it was really May 30th, 1431.

Carol: Oh man. Today's the day they burn Joan of Arc at the stake for Heresy. I've got to stop it.

Carol saw the castle Joan was gonna be executed at and she spread her wings and flew to the castle. From above, she saw Joan being tied to the stake and they lit it on fire and Carol swooped down and cut her free and rescued her.

Carol: Are you alright Joan?

Joan: Yes I am. You have saved me.

Carol: They were persecuting you for Heresy. That is wrong on so many levels.

Joan: I agree. Thank you.

Carol: My name is Carol Pingrey Loud. They don't even know what the power of an angel is capable of.

Joan: I agree. Lets show them and put an end to this horrific war.

Carol and Joan landed and Carol fired a heat ray at the soldiers coming for them and vaporized them completely and destroyed much of the castle in a fiery explosion.

Joan: Your power is amazing, Carol.

Carol: I was given my powers from an amazing source. It's hard to explain Joan. I'm actually from an alternate time almost 600 years into the future. It's complicated.

Joan: I can believe it. But I owe you my life Carol.

Carol: A life is never owed when saved out of friendship and love.

Joan: Thank you Carol. I want to go with you to where you live and share what I know to all of you.

Carol: If that is your choice you are more than welcome to.

The simulation ended and everyone they met Joan of Arc.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Joan. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Carol: Vince is my boyfriend. He is the most awesome boyfriend ever.

Ember: I'm Ember McLain Loud. I was adopted.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Luna: It's a pleasure to meet you Joan. I'm Luna Loud.

Luan: Pleasure Joan, I'm Luan Loud.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan is my girlfriend.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lola: I'm Lola Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud. It's a pleasure to make your acquantance.

Lily: And I'm Lily Loud.

Lincoln: Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Lisa and Lily are my sisters.

Joan: You have a big family Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Ronnie Anne: I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lincoln's girlfriend.

Wednesday: I'm Wednesday Addams Loud. I've been adopted after my family was killed in an explosion.

Joan: That's terrible. I'm so sorry.

Wednesday: It's okay. Thank you for your concern.

Carrie: I'm Carrie White Loud. I've been adopted too. These are my little girls Leia and Katie.

Leia: It's a pleasure Joan.

Katie: Same here.

Joan: The pleasure is all mine.

Marie: I'm Marie Kanker Loud. I was adopted too.

Dawn: I'm Dawn. I come from another dimension.

Joan: That's interesting. I have so much to learn about the year I'm in now.

Vince: You're in the year 2017, 586 years into the future.

Joan: Wow! I have a lot to learn. But I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here.

Carol: I'm glad Joan.

Vince: Whose turn is next?

Lucy: I'll go.

Lucy went into the simulator and it activated and she found herself in Salem, Massachusetts.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm in the Salem Witch Trials in 1692.

The Salem Witch Trials was one of the darkest events in America's history back in the 17th Century. People believed that the Devil was walking the Earth and the people of Salem persecuted numerous people and killed them for Witchcraft. Most of them were innocent people. It was a time of total fear and persecution.

Lucy: This is an absolutely horrific event. I may be a goth girl and I love things that are dark and gloomy but I would never stoop this low.

Lucy walked around the town and she saw a woman in the dunking chair. It was a tool used back then.

Crier: Confess Witch! You are working for Satan!

?: No! I swear, I am not!

She was dunked again.

Lucy saw the woman and she saw that she looked an awful lot like Lori.

Lucy: (In her head) Gasp! That's our ancestor Lorraine Newton Loud. She was innocent and was burned at the stake the following night.

Crier: Talk witch!

Lorraine: I am not a witch!

Lucy: (In her head) I have to stop all this.

Crier: Burn the witch tomorrow!

After everyone went to sleep Lucy crept into the town jail and broke open the jail cells.

Lucy: Are you all okay?

Lorraine: Yes thanks to you.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Loud. I am your descendent from 325 years into the future. I'm from the 21st century.

Lorraine: That's interesting. Thank you for freeing us Lucy. It's nice to know that I have family in the future. This whole town has gone mad. They are killing hundreds of people for witchcraft.

Lucy: I know. This is absolutely sick and we have to stop this. Lets rally up everyone that's been wrongfully persecuted and stand up for ourselves. If they want a fight with Witchcraft then they will get one.

Lucy gathered everyone together and they all became an unruly mob armed with torches, guns, swords, axes and books.

At dawn the next morning, they all fought against the very town that destroyed their lives and ruined them. They decided to make sure that persecution never plagues them ever again and they killed the town crier and more. They destroyed everything and burned the whole town down. The town deacon was left for Lucy.

Lucy: This is all your fault deacon. You persecuted all these innocent people because of your own fear and ignorance.

Deacon: I don't care! They were witches and they needed to burn in the Netherworld!

Lucy: You don't know what the power of a witch can do.

Lucy fired a bolt of black lightning at the deacon.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

The Deacon saw witches everywhere and he ran into his house like a frightened chicken.

The Salem Witch Trials were over and the people of Salem built the whole town anew and never again were witches and persecution going to plague the town.

The simulation ended and Lucy came back and they were proud for her.

Vince: You were awesome Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Vince.

Laney: It's my turn.

Vince: I know just the event for you Laney.

Laney went into the Simulator and it activated.

Laney found herself in France during a nasty war.

Laney: Wow! I'm in the French Revolution.

The French Revolution was a terrible war that lasted from May 5, 1789 to November 9, 1799 and the outcome of it was the fall of the French Monarchy and the rise of emperor Napoleon Bonaparte.

Laney unsheathed her scythe and looked at her device on her arm. The date was October 16, 1793 and it was the day Marie Antoinette was going to be executed.

Laney: I got to help Marie Antoinette.

Laney rushed to the Placa de Concorde and there she saw Marie Antoinette about to be beheaded by guillotine.

Laney: I don't think so.

Laney rushed in as the blade as at the maximum height and when it was coming down Laney grabbed Marie and formed an illusion that made it look like the blade killed her.

Marie: That was a close one. Thank you.

Laney: You're welcome Marie. I'm Laney Loud. I came here from 224 years into the future.

Marie: That's a long time from now. I am forever in your debt Laney.

Laney: Think nothing of it. Your death at the hands of these cretins is unacceptable.

Marie: I agree. The rebels killed my husband Louis XVI and the French Monarchy is gone forever. I never wanted to abuse the rebels like that.

Laney: I understand Marie. But it's not safe here for you anymore.

Marie: Yeah. I want to go with you to learn more about the future.

Laney: That's your choice.

The simulation ended and Marie Antoinette was introduced to everyone.

Vince: Welcome to the future Marie.

Marie: Thank you Vince. What year is it?

Lincoln: It's 2017.

Marie: I have a lot to learn then.

Lola went next.

Lola was in the simulator and it activated and she found herself in the castle of Count Dracula in the 19th Century in Transylvania.

Lola: Whoa! I'm in the Castle of Dracula. Lucy is gonna hate me for what I'm about to do but I get to destroy Count Dracula.

Lola walked through the castle and she found a woman sitting next to the window.

Lola: Are you all right?

?: Yeah I am. I'm being held prisoner here by Dracula.

Lola: I came to rescue you. My name is Lola Loud.

?: It's a pleasure to meet you Lola. I'm Catherine Vale. I'm a vampire and I don't like being with Dracula.

Lola: That's horrible Catherine. Dracula is evil incarnate and claims to be the Prince of Darkness. But he doesn't know that the true Prince of Darkness is really the Devil, Lucifer himself.

Catherine: That's true. I can't control myself. The endless thirst for blood and being afraid of the Sun, holy water, the Cross of Jesus, garlic, I can't control it.

Lola: It's tough I know. My big sis Lucy is into Vampires and I'm sure she would be willing to help you as long as you stay in the darkness.

Catherine: Thank you Lola. What year do you come from?

Lola: I'm from the year 2017. How did you know I wasn't from this time?

Catherine: Being a vampire includes lots of powers you never even knew you have. Like immortality, enhanced strength and speed and even knowing things no one can even know from the future.

Lola: That's interesting.

?: (Transylvanian Accent) So we have a guest here in my castle.

Lola saw Count Dracula himself.

Lola: Count Dracula I presume?

Dracula: That's right and you're Lola Loud from the future.

Lola: That's right.

Lola pulled out some garlic bulbs and put them around her neck.

Lola: It's all right Catherine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I also have powers that Count Dracula fears himself. Watch.

Lola spread her wings of fire and Dracula gasped.

Catherine: Woah! Lola you look like a true angel of fire.

Lola: I get that alot and my powers are said to come from the fiery pits of the Netherworld itself.

Lola formed a flame in her hand and she molded it and it became a trio of flame girls.

Lola: I saw this in a movie at one time.

Lola formed the flame girls into life size people and they danced around Dracula and attacked him and they burned him bad.

Catherine: Fire is one of Dracula's weaknesses and a stake will kill him.

Lola: I've read about that.

Lola pulled out a silver stake and went at him and stabbed him through the heart. Killing him in seconds and he exploded into dust.

Lola: That was wicked.

Catherine: It sure was.

The Sun started rising and surprisingly when the Sun's light hit her it didn't burn her.

Lola: Catherine! You're free and you're human again. I think.

Catherine looked at herself in the mirror and she saw that she still had her fangs and she had a reflection again.

Catherine: Yes I am free! But I still have my fangs.

Lola: It must be a permanent thing for your teeth if you get turned into a vampire.

Catherine: Maybe and I still have all my knowledge of everything I'm not allowed to know.

Lola: That's weird. But we will never have to worry about Dracula again.

Catherine: No we won't.

Catherine decided to go with Lola and she was happy to be at home on Earth in the 21st Century. Catherine was introduced to everyone.

Lola: Lucy I'm sorry I killed Dracula. I understand if you'll hate me for it.

Lucy: It's okay Lola. Dracula is my least favorite Vampire. But I'm glad that you destroyed him.

Lola: Thanks Lucy.

Vince: Our next activity is Songs in Luna's Room.

Luna: Sweet dudes.

In Luna's room they got their instruments ready.

Vince: First we're going to sing one of my favorite songs: Within Temptation's Jillian.

Lucy: That sounds like a cool song.

Vince: It is. It's a goth song.

The song began and the room turned into a dark nightmarish castle.

Lucy sang the song and they saw that she has a voice that sounds perfectly like the lead singer of Within Temptation: Sharon den Adel.

Bats and creatures of evil danced around the castle as the song went on and it was a ferocious scene.

When the song ended the room reverted back and they applauded for Lucy.

Vince: Great job Lucy!

Eddy: That was great Lucy. I didn't know you can sing so good.

Lucy: Thanks Eddy. It's a hidden talent.

Lincoln: You sound just like the Sharon den Adel from Within Temptation and that was awesome.

Lucy: I never noticed that until now to tell you the truth.

Luan: You have a great voice too Lucy.

Luna: Yeah it was rockin brah!

Lola: I agree.

Wednesday: Same here.

Laney: How come you never sang before Lucy?

Lucy: I just don't like to sing Laney. Because I was afraid you would all think I'm weird.

Carrie: No way Lucy. You were amazing.

Leia: You were awesome.

Lucy: Thanks guys.

Joan: You're welcome Lucy.

Vince: I have a good song for you all. It's called It's Terror Time Again by Skycycle.

Lincoln: Ooh! I heard that song on the movie Scooby Doo on Zombie Island and that was awesome.

Vince: Get ready to rock.

Vince had an electric guitar and he began playing and the room turned into a dark forest.

You hear the screeching of an owl  
You hear the wind begin to howl  
You know there's zombies on the prowl, and

It's terror time again  
They got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time

You hear the beating of your heart  
You know the screaming's gonna start  
Here comes the really scary part, cause

All the trees begin to moan  
And the monsters grunt and groan  
Rotting faces full of slime  
Don't you know it's terror time? And...

It's terror time again  
They got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time!

During the song, zombie versions of all of the bad guys we killed over the course of the last 3 months emerged and started dancing wildly with the beat. Lightning and thunder crashed and echoed loudly as they danced.

The song wrapped up and they all applauded and the room reverted back.

Luna: That was rockin Dude!

Carol: Vince I didn't know you could sing very well.

Vince: I have some awesome talents.

Vince's watch beeped and it was time for lunch.

Vince: Okay guys. What do you all want for lunch?

Lily: We had pizza the first time with J.D. and we had spaghetti with Varie.

Laney: How about burgers?

Everyone agreed.

Vince: Good choice. I have a job at a restaurant as an awesome fry cook and I have a friend that taught me how to be a great fry cook like he is.

Vince brought out a grill like the one Spongebob uses at the Krusty Krab and he put some delicious homemade burger meat on the grill with his own secret ingredients. He grilled them to perfection and served them in a huge pyramid made entirely out of burgers.

Vince: Dig in everyone.

They all took a bite and they were in heaven.

Lincoln: Wow! It's just like at the Burpin' Burger!

Laney: Delicious!

Carrie: Yummy!

Luna: You make awesome burgers dude.

Vince: Thanks Luna. I actually work at the Burpin' Burger.

Luan: You work at the Burpin' Burger!?

Vince: Yep. Quite a shock huh?

Lola: I'll say.

Lucy: Maybe you can give us a discount.

Vince: I'll have to work something out for you guys.

The whole pyramid was gone and they were all belching.

Vince: Boy those burgers are (Belch!) always delicious.

Lisa: (Burps) Affirmative Vince. They were quite satisfying.

Laney: Boy I haven't had burgers that awesome in a while. (Belch!) Excuse me.

Lola: (Belch) Delicious.

Carrie: You're a great chef Vince. (Burps) Excuse me.

Carol: (Belch) I agree Vince. You are absolutely the most awesome boyfriend ever.

Vince: (Blushes) Aw Carol thank you.

They kiss.

Luan: These burgers are really a flipping experience. [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Vince, Carol, Joan, both Marie's, Catherine, Eddy and Lincoln laughed.

Vince: (Laughed) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny. (Belch) Excuse me.

Joan: Luan is really funny.

Vince: Oh yeah. She knows how to make people laugh. Lets make burgers for everyone when they get back.

Luna: That's a great idea dude.

Wednesday: I agree. It'll wash the taste of 60-year-old pudding out of their mouths.

Dawn: Yuck! That is gross.

Later they were watching Nature Documentaries on TV while Laney, Joan, Catherine and Wednesday were reading books when Vanzilla 2.0 pulled up.

Vince: They're back.

Lincoln: Lets get cooking.

They made all the burgers and the dining table was set up. Lynn Sr., Rita, the girls, Me and Varie came in and we all had faces that said that we were bored out of our skulls.

Vince: Welcome home guys.

We saw the burgers.

Me: You made all those Vince?

Vince: We sure did J.D. Go ahead guys.

We ate the burgers and we were satisfied.

Lana: Man Vince, we didn't know you were a fry cook at the Burpin' Burger.

Lincoln: It surprised us too Lana.

Vince: It's the best job ever.

Lynn: I can believe it Vince.

Varie: So how was everyone while we were gone?

Vince: They were awesome Varie. We discovered some very interesting developments in the Loud history.

Lucy: We found out Lori, that you're descended from Lorraine Newton Loud who lived back in Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem Witch Trials in 1692. She was burned at the stake for witchcraft.

Lori: That is terrible. How did you find that out?

Lucy: We were in the Simulator and I did a history exercise and went to the Salem Witch Trials.

Lynn Sr.: That was a very dark time back in the 17th Century.

Marie A.: It sure was. I've read about that event.

Rita: That is hard to imagine that we are descended from people in the Salem Witch Trials.

Me: No kidding. That was a dark time of persecution, darkness and fear.

Varie: Yeah.

Shannon: I've read alot about the Salem Witch Trials and as it turns out I am actually a direct descendent of the nefarious Sanderson Sisters.

We all gasp.

Linka: The witches in the movie Hocus Pocus?

Shannon: Yeah. That's how I know Dark Magic. I am a witch and I use Dark Magic for good.

Lori: Well that's a relief.

Penny: That's really cool though.

Lincoln: Yeah. Whose turn is it next?

Me: My sister Jayme.

Lynn: Awesome!

Shannon: Can't wait to have fun with her.

Me: Great job partner.

Vince: Thanks partner. It was really fun babysitting for the Loud's.

Rita: We're glad you had fun Vince.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one was quite a challenge. I had to look up on the internet about the events in history that I presented. GoldenEye is one of my favorite James Bond movies and it was intense. My sister Jayme is going to babysit next time so I'm gonna have to figure out what to do and show her the ropes. But anyway this was a fun one for me. Lots of interesting developments and more. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Movies and songs belong to their respected owners.


	157. A Volcanic Threat

It starts with me looking up stuff on the computer. I was on an app that detects Volcanic and Seismic activity. Something caught my eye in Washington state.

Me: Uh-oh. Earthquakes in the small town of Dante's Peak.

I pull up a satellite map and found out that the whole town is right next to a volcano that's scheduled to erupt in the next 24 to 72 hours.

Me: (Gasp) This is bad! We got to move.

I slide down into the Living Room where the Loud Kids, Naruto and the girls, Dawn, Jeri, Jessie, Joan, Varie, Aylene, and Vince are playing games, reading books, and playing card games.

Me: Guys we have a volcanic destruction alert in Washington state. A small town named Dante's Peak is in grave danger.

Sakura: What's wrong?

Me: Dante's Peak is a small town that has a volcano 2 miles northeast of it that's gonna blow within the next 24 to 72 hours.

Varie: What!? Why haven't they left yet?

Me: It says here that evacuation orders are being made. We have to go there and help people. Who wants to come with?

Vince: I will gladly help partner.

Me: I had a feeling you would.

Lincoln: I will go too.

Linka: Same here.

Fu: I'm in.

Sakura: I'll go too. People may need some medical help as well.

Naruto: I'll go too.

Hinata: I'll help too.

Tenten: Me too.

Ino: I'll go too.

Lily: I'll help too.

Laney: I'll go too.

Lucy: I'll come with too.

Dawn: Same here.

Marie: I want to help out too. This'll show that I'm on the path towards redemption.

Varie: I'm coming too.

Carol: Me too.

Me: Wow. I've got a lot of volunteers. All right lets go.

We flew out towards Washington State and we arrived in 1 hour.

The whole town was in the high school gymnasium and the streets were quiet.

Me: It sure is quiet here.

Varie: It's an evacuation meeting.

Then without warning a huge earthquake rattled the area

Me: It's begun.

Less than a minute later the Volcano erupted.

KABOOOMMM!

Ash clouds and rocks went high up into the sky and it was an incredibly intense sight.

Me: WHOA!

Vince: Unbelievable!

Lincoln: That is one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

Me: No kidding.

Carol: This is not good guys.

Fu: Yeah.

Me: All right guys we have to evacuate everyone within a 20 mile radius of the volcano. Help as many people as possible. Go up the volcano and get people down from it. Lets go people! Lets go, lets go, double time, lets go!

We split off and rescued as many people as possible as the earthquakes were getting worse. The sky was getting dark as the volcanic ash plume was creating a dirty thunderstorm. Lightning was illuminating the ash clouds and ash was snowing down. The whole town was totally in peril. People were trying to drive out and some were running on foot. The town was crumbling apart and everything was being destroyed.

Varie was getting people out when she saw a little girl sitting on the porch of a blue house crying and she had a kitten with her.

Varie: Are you all right?

?: (Crying) No. My parents are gone and I'm scared. Me and Lila are afraid.

Varie: It's okay sweetheart. Everything is gonna be all right.

Naruto: Varie! We're heading to that hotel over there for shelter.

Varie: Okay. [to the girl] You'd better come with us.

?: Okay. I'm Claire.

Varie: It's a pleasure. I'm Varie.

Claire came with them.

Fu and Sakura came down from the Volcano and with them was an elderly woman and her dog Ruffy.

In a hotel room that had lots of seismographic equipment and computer gear they met Paul Dreyfus, Stan, Nancy, and Greg.

Paul: Oh my goodness.

Claire was still crying as Varie was comforting her.

Ruth: What is happening out there?

Sakura: Ruth, that mountain is a volcano and it's gonna destroy the whole town with the fury of Mount St. Helens.

Ruth: (Shocked) What?

Me: Varie!

Varie: In here.

Me and everyone else came in.

Lincoln: Everyone has been evacuated.

Ruth: Wait a minute where's Rachel, Lauren and Graham?

?: (On a Radio) Paul? Paul it's Harry. Can anyone hear me?

Me: I got it. [Picks up the radio] Harry? We hear you. My name is J.D. Knudson. Me, Varie and my friends here came and got everyone within a 20 mile radius out of the town.

Harry: You saved this whole town from destruction J.D. and we owe you all big time. Where's Paul?

Me: He's right here.

I hand the radio to him.

Paul: Harry, where are you?

Harry: We're up at Mirror Lake at the lodge. The road's down but we're okay.

Paul: This is turning into something really catastrophic. I'll send the helicopter as soon as the ash clouds clear away.

Harry: Listen Paul get the heck out of there before it's too late okay? Don't wait for us.

Me: Let me talk to him. [Paul gives me the radio] Harry, we're gonna come up there and get you so hang tight. Is Rachel, Graham and Lauren with you?

Harry: Yes they are. Graham and Lauren went up the mountain to get Ruth. Where is she?

Me: She's right here with us in the hotel room. She and her dog Ruffy are okay. Fu and Sakura brought them down. Just hang on Harry. We're on our way.

Harry: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome. [Puts the radio down] Varie, you get everyone out of here at sunrise. Vince, you see if there's anything worth saving here in town when the ash stops.

Varie: You got it. Be careful.

Vince: You can count on me partner.

Me: Fu, Sakura, Naruto, you three come with me. Lets go!

We ran off and flew towards the Volcano. Over the forests we saw the road gone.

Me: A rockslide wiped out the road. No wonder.

We then saw numerous trees on fire caused by lava flows and the entire lodge was burning.

Sakura: The lodge is on fire!

Fu: [Points to the lake] Look. Waves on the water. They must've taken a boat onto it.

Me: Maybe, lets move!

We flew out over the lake and saw that it was green and all the fish are dead.

Naruto: All the fish are dead.

Me: This is not a good sign.

I take a beaker out and put some water into it and discovered that it was acid.

Me: This water has been turned into acid because of volcanic activity.

Naruto: They went on a lake of acid?

Sakura: That's crazy!

Me: Lets go!

They flew farther and they saw a boat heading for a nearby dock and someone was paddling with something.

Me: That's them! Come on!

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto made four Shadow Clones and they flew towards the boat and picked up the people.

Me: It's Harry, Rachel, Graham and Lauren.

They got to the shore and we looked them over.

Me: Are you Harry?

Harry: Yes. I'm Harry Dalton, Volcanologist.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Fu: And I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Rachel: We've heard so much about you all. Is the whole town evacuated?

Me: Yes. The whole town is evacuated. Ruth and Ruffy are in the hotel we're at and Varie is having everyone leave at Sunrise.

Graham: Thank goodness. We thought they died in the lava.

Naruto: No they didn't. Now we have to get you guys out of here.

Me: Yeah. I sense an even bigger eruption on the horizon in the next to 12 hours.

Naruto: Yeah. I can feel it. Lets go guys.

Sunrise came and we picked them up and flew towards the sight where Varie, Vince, Carol, Lincoln, Linka, Laney, Lucy, Lily, Marie, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Dawn were at. The National Guard was called in and FEMA and the American Red Cross were called in too.

Me, Naruto, Sakura and Fu were carrying Harry, Rachel, Graham and Lauren and just as we entered the town the Volcano exploded with a powerful Lateral Eruption.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: WHOA!

Varie: Look at that!

Me: Let's hightail it guys!

We flew out of town just in the nick of time as Pyroclastic Clouds raced down the volcano at a blazing speed and destroyed the entire town completely.

We landed by Varie, Vince and team.

Vince: J.D.! Thank goodness you're safe man.

Me: Yeah. That was intense.

Varie: J.D.!

Varie hugged and kissed me.

Varie: Thank goodness you're okay.

Rachel: J.D. you have no idea how grateful we are that you saved all of Dante's Peak.

Me: I'm glad we could help Rachel.

Lauren: Claire!

Claire: Lauren!

Lauren and Claire hugged and it turns out that Claire and Lauren are best friends in school.

Lauren: What happened to you Claire?

Claire: My parents are gone. I have nowhere to go.

Rachel heard this.

Rachel: You poor thing.

Me: Rachel? What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna rebuild Dante's Peak from the ground up or move on and live somewhere else?

Rachel: We're gonna move somewhere else.

Laney: That's a wise choice. Volcanoes destroy everything and have hurt and killed numerous people over the centuries.

Carol: Yeah. Volcanoes only destroy because of intense pressure.

Marie: This was absolutely horrible. I can't believe how much power Volcanoes have. Were there any fatalities?

Me: No. We got everyone out and we suffered no casualties. But some people have bad injuries. Seattle has built a shelter for all the people.

Graham: That's good. Now we all can recover and move on.

Ruth: Thank goodness.

Hinata: I'm just glad that everyone is all right.

Ino: Me too. But lets look over the injured and see if they need any help.

Sakura: Right.

Later in Seattle they were looking over the injured and there were lots of hurt people.

?: Claire?

Claire saw a woman with brown hair.

Claire: Mommy!

She hugged her mom and cried hard.

Varie: Are you Claire's mom?

?: I sure am. I've heard so many good things about you Varie. I'm Heather.

Varie: It's a pleasure to meet you. Claire has been forever scarred by this whole catastrophe.

Heather: I know. We don't have a home anymore. It's all gone.

Varie: We have lots of new houses going up in Royal Woods, Michigan. I figure it would be perfect for you all to start over there.

Heather: That's a great idea. We have nowhere to go.

After all the people recovered we had a press conference in Washington D.C.

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your activities again but less than 24 hours ago, a massive volcanic eruption of Mount St. Helens strength completely destroyed the little town of Dante's Peak in Washington state. The volcano produced a powerful level 6 Eruption on the Volcanic Explosivity Index chart and there is nothing left of the whole town. Me, Varie and my friends Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Dawn, and the Loud siblings all responded to this catastrophe and got everyone out of there. There are no casualties but the whole town of Dante's Peak in it's entirety is a complete and total loss. The evacuation warnings came too late and it was mass panic among the entire town. That volcano completely destroyed the entire town and there is nothing left of it now.

A newspaper article showed the whole catastrophe and it was terrible. The volcano now has a striking resemblence to Mount St. Helens and the entire southwestern side of the summit of the volcano was completely blown apart in a powerful lateral eruption. This means that the volcano is lying dormant yet again for the next few thousands of years.

The people of Dante's Peak now live in Royal Woods and Detroit and they now live in a new home.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction complete.

Dante's Peak was an intense movie that I've known since I was a kid. I've always loved learning about all of Earth's Volcanoes and how they affect everyone. I can't believe that Dante's Peak was right by that volcano and it completely destroyed the whole town with all that pressure its built up over the centuries. Pierce Brosnan from James Bond did a fantastic job and so did Linda Hamilton from Terminator. Can you imagine how scary that would be to see a volcano erupt 3 miles from your home and then have a Mount St. Helens eruption later on? That would be a nightmare on a whole new level. I've seen volcanoes erupt in documentaries and they have enormous power. Histories most famous volcanic eruptions over the centuries have claimed more lives than any other natural disaster ever known on the planet. Funny thing about Dante's Peak is that the volcano in that movie doesn't exist and they used a special permit on Mount St. Helens National Park to film it. The Town is real, it was filmed in a small town in Idaho called Wallace. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Dante's Peak from 1997 is owned by Roger Donaldson and Universal Pictures, Sony Pictures and Pacific Western Productions.


	158. Dawn Strikes Back

Vince, Naruto, Dawn and Lucy were in the Simulator.

Me, Varie, Aylene, Linka, Luan, Ember, Marie, Eddy, Luna, Carrie, Laney and Lisa were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the world of Pokemon.

Dawn: I'm back home. Now I can destroy Team Rocket for killing my friends.

Vince: Get ready Team Rocket, we're coming for you!

Lucy: The spirits will never forgive you for everything you've done.

Naruto: I agree Lucy.

They walked around the forest and they then saw a Pikachu running towards them.

Pikachu: Pika!

Dawn: Pikachu!

Pikachu saw Dawn for the first time in a while.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Pikachu hopped into Dawn's arms.

Dawn: I'm so glad you're safe Pikachu.

Pikachu had tears in it's eyes.

Dawn: I know Pikachu. Ash and brock were murdered by Team Rocket.

Naruto: And we're going to make them pay for it.

Lucy: It's all right Pikachu. We won't let them get away with this.

Pikachu agreed.

?: Where is that Pikachu!?

Vince: That must be Meowth.

Naruto: I sense Jessie and James coming.

Lucy: Were they the ones that murdered Ash and Brock?

Dawn: No. It was another two members of Team Rocket. One had bluish-green hair and the other had golden blonde hair.

Vince: That's Butch and Cassidy.

Jessie: I thought we would never find you Pikachu.

Vince: Jessie, James and Meowth. I knew you 3 would be coming.

James: Well it seems you know us already.

Jessie: And the twerp girl has some new friends.

Meowth: Wait a minute. Where are the other twerps?

Dawn: They're dead. You're friends Butch and Cassidy killed them.

When Jessie and James heard those names they were enraged.

Jessie: Cassidy, this is a whole new low that you've done.

James: You see guys, Butch and Cassidy aren't our friends. They are more like enemies on Team Rocket.

Vince: That's completely different.

Pikachu: Pika.

Meowth: By the way twerpette where were you?

Dawn: I was teleported to another dimension where I met Vince, Naruto, Lucy and all my friends. It's a strange story.

Jessie: I can believe it. Who are your friends?

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lucy: And I'm Lucy Loud.

James: Pleasure.

Dawn: Butch and Cassidy will pay for this. I'm not after revenge. I want justice for their deaths.

Jessie: I agree with you Dawn. I propose a truce.

Vince: A truce?

Jessie: Yes. We'll work with you and take them down. We'll be enemies again after this.

Dawn: You have a deal. But no tricks.

Naruto: Or else.

James: You have our word.

Vince: Now how are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere in the world.

Jessie: I know how to find them.

Jessie pulls out a phone and presses some buttons.

Jessie: I have a good impression of our boss Giovanni.

Vince: Go for it.

Cassidy: Cassidy here.

Jessie: (Imitating Giovanni Perfectly) Cassidy you and Butch are to head over to assist Jessie and James in the capture of some rare pokemon that are said to be worth selling to our investors.

Cassidy: We're on our way sir. (Hangs up)

Jessie: They're on their way.

Naruto: That was really clever.

Jessie: Thank you.

Meowth: Butch and Cassidy hate Jessie and James with a terrible vengeance and they went at eachothers throats during their training.

Lucy: That's not right.

Jessie: They'll be here in 5 minutes.

5 Minutes Later, Jessie, James and Meowth were in the clearing waiting when a jet arrived and out came Butch and Cassidy.

Cassidy: Hello Jessie.

Jessie: (Snarling) Cassidy.

Butch: Where's the rare Pokemon you need help with?

From the bushes a Black Lightning bolt was fired at Butch and it hit him.

Lucy came out.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Butch saw everything completely on fire and he was in a fetal position crying in absolute fear.

Dawn, Vince and Naruto came out with her.

Dawn: Butch and Cassidy, you killed my friends Ash and Brock. You will pay for this.

Cassidy: So the little brat girl is alive. Now we can finish what we started.

Dawn spread her wings and fired a blast of cosmic lightning and it went right through Cassidy's left leg and she screamed in excruciating pain.

Dawn: I'm not the same as before. I've had a change for the better.

Jessie: Dawn this is an amazing change.

James: I agree.

Meowth: It's like Dawn became a powerful Angel of Justice.

Dawn: Thanks guys.

?: Dawn?

They heard a voice come from the forest and out came much to their shock, Ash and Brock alive and well.

Dawn: (Gasp) Ash? Brock? Is that you?

Ash: It sure is Dawn. We were both shot in the shoulder and we were rushed to the hospital.

Dawn rushed over to them and hugged them as she cried.

Dawn: (Crying) I thought you both were dead!

Brock: No we aren't dead Dawn. But we're so glad that you're all right.

Dawn: Me too Brock.

Vince: It's good that you two are alive and okay.

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Pikachu ran over to them.

Ash: Pikachu! Thank goodness.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you Ash and Brock. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lucy: And I'm Lucy Loud.

Ash: It's a pleasure to meet you all. But why are you working with Jessie, James and Meowth?

Jessie: We have a truce going on where we team up to take down Butch and Cassidy.

James: They are the people that shot you right?

Brock: Yeah that's right.

Ash: Lets get them!

Ash ran toward Butch and Cassidy and he jumped off a nearby tree and kicked Butch in the face with a powerful kick.

Vince: Great shot Ash.

Ash: Thanks Vince.

Brock: Steelix get em! (Throws a Pokeball)

Steelix came out.

?: Thought you guys could use some help.

Out came Misty.

Ash: Misty!

Misty: Hey Ash. I heard what happened to you and I came to help.

Vince: We need all the help we can get.

?: Let us help too.

May and Max came.

Ash: May, Max! It's great to see you both again.

Max: You too Ash.

Naruto: It's like a reunion.

Lucy: It sure is.

May had a Glaceon with her. Max had a Flareon with him.

Misty: Gyarados come out!

A pokeball opened and out came Gyarados.

A cry was heard and in the sky was Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres - the Legendary Bird Pokemon.

?: You could use some more help guys.

Lunala came and it was like a force of power has come. Dialga and Arceus were with them.

Vince: All right guys. Lets blast these two into kingdom come so they will never bother us all again!

All: Right!

Arceus: Let me get a start.

Arceus activated his Earth power and a rock piller formed and sent Butch and Cassidy high into the air.

Vince: Now lets attack together. KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAA!

Vince fired his red x10 Kamehameha Wave at Butch and Cassidy.

Dialga: Roar of Time!

Dialga fired a powerful blue energy blast.

Lunala: Moongeist Beam!

Lunala fired an energy wave of moonlight.

May: Glaceon, Ice beam!

Glaceon fired a beam of Ice.

Max: Flareon, Flamethrower!

Flareon fired a blast of fire.

Moltres: Hyper Flame!

Moltres fired a beam of fire.

Zapdos: Thunder Shock!

Zapdos fired a blast of lightning.

Articuno: Ice Beam!

Articuno fired an Ice Beam.

Misty: Gyarados, Hyper Beam!

Gyarados fired a powerful blast of energy.

Brock: Steelix, Dragon Breath!

Steelix fired a blast of energy.

Ash: Pikachu, Electro Ball and combine with Thunderbolt!

Pikachu created a ball of pure Lightning and threw it and he fired a blast of lightning.

Dawn: Never terrorize us again! KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!

Dawn fired a purple Kamehameha Wave.

Lucy fired a blast of Black Lightning and Naruto threw a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken.

The powers combined with Vince's Kamehameha Wave and they hit Butch and Cassidy and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Butch and Cassidy landed on the ground as burned black charred husks.

Butch: Ow.

Cassidy: That smarts.

Police sirens were heard and on a motorcycle was Officer Jenny. She had a bunch of policemen and women with her.

Officer Jenny: Are you all okay? We saw the explosion.

Vince: We're all fine Officer Jenny.

Dawn: Arrest those two. [Points to Butch and Cassidy]

Ash: They are the ones that tried to kill me and Brock.

Dawn: And they got me sent to another dimension.

Officer Jenny: Is that right?

They got Butch and Cassidy up and slapped the handcuffs on them.

Officer Jenny: They sure did a number on you two. You're under arrest for attempted murder.

Vince: They are also members of Team Rocket.

Officer Jenny: That makes things different. Terrorism, theft and numerous other crimes will be added to their records.

Dawn: But take them to the hospital to get treatment and keep an eye on them. They're tricky and will try to escape from prison.

Meowth: That's right.

Dawn: We formed a truce with Jessie, James and Meowth here and they helped us.

Officer: I can believe it.

Vince: A deal's a deal Jessie, James and Meowth. You are free to go.

Jessie: Thank you Vince. We're enemies again.

Vince: Don't get used to this. But you're welcome.

Jessie and James and Meowth went into their Meowth balloon and left.

Ash: So why was Jessie, James and Meowth helping you?

Vince: We formed an unlikely alliance to help get justice for you and Brock.

Brock: It worked perfectly.

Lucy: It sure did. We got justice for Dawn.

Dawn: We sure did. Guys I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done for me.

Vince: No problem Dawn. It's what friends do.

Naruto: I'm glad we could help you.

Lucy: Same here.

Dawn: You guys are my true friends. Ash, Brock, I can't stay here. I have my friends in another dimension.

Ash: I understand Dawn.

Brock: Me too.

Vince: However you all can come and visit us whenever you want to.

Vince then gave them Dimensional portal watches and explained how they work. They all left afterwards. Butch and Cassidy were both found guilty of Terrorism, Theft, Attempted Murder, Arson and numerous other crimes and were sentenced to eternity in a cryo-prison facility in the Moon Supermax Prison.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I had an idea for a Justice for Dawn chapter and it turned out good. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	159. Samurai Loud's Part 1

"The Quest of the Brave 12 Begins"

Me, Varie, Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Jessie, Laney, Lincoln, Lisa and Lily were in the Simulator. This is gonna be a long exercise and we had seals on our bodies that prevent us from aging.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Samurai Jack.

Me: Awesome! We're in the world of Samurai Jack.

Vince: This show was awesome.

Lincoln: I agree. Jack was flung into the future by Aku and he's now trying to find a way back to the past.

Lisa: What happened to this whole city?

Me: From what I remember Aku changed the planet forever and the landscape has been radically altered.

Varie: No kidding. The whole world has been completely changed as a result.

Laney: These cities are unlike anything any human have ever seen before.

Fu: Why would this Aku do all of this?

Vince: He's the ultimate Evil. Aku is pure evil and he's immortal and invincible and there's only thing that can destroy him forever and that's the sword that Samurai Jack possesses.

Sakura: Wow. That sword must be really powerful.

Me: It is.

A whoosh was heard.

Naruto: [Points to the sky] Look up there guys!

We saw a time wormhole open up and out of it came Samurai Jack himself.

Naruto: It's Jack! I got this!

Naruto spread his wings and flew up and caught him.

Naruto: Are you all right?

Jack: Yes. Thanks to you.

Naruto and Jack landed.

Me: Good save bro.

Naruto: Thanks J.D.

Me: We should introduce ourselves Jack. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiance.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Bannon.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my little sisters Laney, Lisa and Lily.

Laney: It's a pleasure to meet you Jack.

Lisa: Greetings.

Lily: It's a pleasure.

Jack: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Where am I?

Me: You're actually in a city in a radically altered landscape because of Aku.

Jack: Aku?

Vince: Yeah. Aku casted a spell that catapulted you into the distant future.

Lincoln: It allowed Aku's evil to fester and take over the planet.

Jack: I see. So the question is not where I am but when I am.

Laney: Exactly.

Lily: We're gonna help you get back home.

Jack: I would greatly appreciate that.

Me: All right guys we're gonna be known as the Brave 12 and our mission is to help Jack get back to his time in the past.

Jack: Thank you all. I must return to my own time so that I might undo Aku's evil reign before it envelopes the Earth. This ageless demon must be stopped.

Me: And we all will work together to stop him.

Jack: This is all very confusing for me.

Me: I know. Lets go get a drink.

We walked up to a door and I knock on it. 3 sliding windows open up.

Bouncer: What do you want?

Me: We would like to come in for a drink please.

Bouncer: A drink? Of course. Come on in.

The windows closed and the door slide up and there was techno rock music playing.

Me: Wow! That is hardcore rock music.

We went in and saw that the bar was full of alien creatures unlike anything we've ever seen before. Most of them were humanoid.

Varie: These guys are weird.

Vince: No kidding.

Jessie: I must admit. This is really awesome.

Lincoln: I agree.

Naruto: Look at that guy.

Naruto pointed at a creature that looked like a slug commando.

Creature: And what you lookin at!?

He jumped over the table and I punched him in the face as he was about to attack and I sent him crashing into a table.

POW! CRASH!

Me: Don't even think about it slugface!

The creature got up.

Creature: Humans you got some nerve!

Vince: We have not yet begun to fight.

The creature pulled out a weapon and it was a weird sword.

I unsheath my sword and slash the creatures arm off.

It alerted more of his kind and they attacked. They fired missiles and we deflected them all back at them and destroyed they.

In a booth 3 dogs that could talk saw us fight and they approached us.

?: (British Accent) Pardon me fine sir.

I kneel down.

Me: Yes?

?: My friends and I would like to offer the chance to join us.

Me: Certainly. Lets go to a booth and talk.

At a booth we were looking at them with curious expressions. A waitress came.

Waitress: Your refreshments are here.

?: Splended.

She gave us our drinks.

?: My friends I do apologize how rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves. [Introduces the yellow dog] This is Sir Dreyfus Alexander - Chief of Excavation. Um Dreyfus old boy. You're drooling again.

Dreyfus: Huh, oh! Sorry.

He blubbered and got his drool everywhere but our auras were protecting us.

?: (Scottish Accent) You blasted idiot you're getting everybody wet!

?: And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffey - Artifact Aficionado. And I am Sir Colon Bartholemew Montgomery Rothchild III or Rothy for short. (Chuckles)

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm James Dean Knudson. But my friends call me J.D.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiance.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Jessie: I'm Jessica Bannon. But everyone calls me Jessie.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my little sisters Laney, Lisa and Lily.

Laney: It's a pleasure.

Lisa: Greetings my friends.

Lily: Charmed.

Jack: And my name is Jack.

Rothy: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Jack: This is all very confusing to me.

Rothy: No, no, no, no, no quite all right. Quite all right. Since the beginning of history the immortal Aku has ruthlessly ruled the Earth. Plundering its resources as he sees fit. But it was still not enough. He opened his ports to the galaxy so that he might take the riches of other worlds as well. Since then his otherworldly business affairs have drawn scaths of vicious criminals, mindless stooges, and questionable mercenaries to our pitiable planet. Making the Earth topsy-turvy if I do say so myself.

Me: We believe it. Aku has radically altered the landscape in such a way.

Jack: There are other worlds across the stars?

Me: That's correct Jack. One of humanities biggest mysteries was Are we Alone in the Universe? and the answer is No we are not. We all come from Earth.

Jack: Yes. This world is different from the world that I remember. Even the grandest cities were not as overwhelming as this one. Chariets did not fly and dogs did not speak in human tongue.

Varie: He's right. We mean no insult to you guys. The dogs we have are wonderful companions and they only barked.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Dreyfus gasped.

Rothy: You see the ancient myths are true!

Angus: Impossible! If what you're saying is true, they'd have to be thousands of years old.

Rothy checked Jack and it gave a reading.

Rothy: (Gasp) Astounding! The age-ometer dates your particles all the way back to 25 B.A. 25 Years before Aku enslaved the Earth. You Jack my friend are a living fossil.

Jack: You were right J.D.

Me: Mm-hmm. We are from the year 2017. What year are you from Jack?

Rothy: If I may I believe he would be from the year 200 B.C.

Naruto: That's over 2,000 years ago from our time.

Angus: Right.

Me: What is the year now?

Rothy: It would be in the year 10,533 A.D.

Sakura: We're way in the future.

Fu: No kidding.

Me: We are known as the Brave 12 and our mission is to not only help Jack get back to the past but also destroy Aku.

Lily: Isn't anyone going to hear us in here?

Me: No. I put up a sound barrier that prevents sound from escaping and no one can hear us.

Naruto: Good thinking.

Rothy: Oh I'm so glad we agree on that point. Which actually brings us back to our proposal. You see we are archaeologists trying to dig up the remains of our ancestors to find out more about our past. It was only a few years ago that we had discovered that our ancestors walked upon their legs and their arms.

Dreyfus: Then one day, during our excavation we actually stumbled upon rare jewels.

Angus: Aye. These jewels ended up being a key source of power for Aku.

Rothy: So he enslaved us to forever dig up his jewels thus stiffling our excavation of our glorious past. Which is why we need you.

Me: You called the right people and we will gladly help you.

Rothy: Splended. Well we're off then.

Jack and the dogs took a ship and we flew. Naruto was carrying Jessie. We flew over the landscape and saw that it was altered much worse than what we first thought.

We arrived at the Dogs camp and it was an amazing sight. Lots of old relics from the past were dug up as well as numerous clusters of crystals.

Rothy: Welcome to our camp. As you can see our archaeological dig had unearthed many astounding discoveries concerning the history of canine kind. But unfortunately Aku has shall we say redirected our efforts purely toward the excavation of his precious gems and if Aku's unreasonable quottas are not fully met, I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted.

We saw lots of dogs crucified to horned structures.

Rothy: My peoples spirits are broken. We simply cannot live like this any longer!

Aku was making the dogs work tirelessly without a break and they were suffering.

Jack: I have seen Aku implement these atrocities before but no more. Even dogs should not be forced to live like dogs.

Me: I agree. No offense Rothy.

Rothy: None taken.

Me: All right. Lets get to work.

Naruto: Right.

Naruto rallied up the dogs together and told them everything about Aku's evil oppression and more. They abandoned their work. The dogs were forever indebted to us. I put up a special barrier that prevents Aku from seeing the dogs not working.

Rothy: Of course J.D. It was truely a noble deed you all have done today and a historic record most worthy of our logs. You have saved all of our pack from the tyranny of Aku. We are forever indebted to you.

Me: Think nothing of it. But it's our mission to oppose the minions of Aku and free everyone under his oppression and our mission to help Jack get back to the past and destroy Aku himself.

Rothy: Thank you so much. Now that we are free we shall take our leave of these forsaken mines. Our pack shall once again continue to unearth new discoveries to our puzzling history.

Jack: I wish you the best.

Jack and Rothy shook hands.

Rothy: We certainly invite you to join us.

Me: I wish we could Rothy but we can't. Aku's wrongs must be righted.

Jack: Yes. Surely there is a way to reverse his spell.

Varie: We will help Jack find a way back to his own time and help him finish what he started centuries ago and defeat Aku's evil before it was ever unleashed.

Vince: And Aku will pay for everything hes done to our planet.

Naruto: Yeah.

Jessie: That's right. We won't let him get away with this.

Me: The Brave 12's Quest has begun.

Samurai Jack Theme Song Plays.

Continues in Part 2.


	160. Samurai Loud's Part 2

"The Brave 12, the Woolies and the Chritchellites"

We, The Brave 12 were wandering through the forest and stopping for a picnic and we heard a beast roar and a large hairy creature ran. 3 more of the creatures riden by smaller creatures were chasing after it.

Me: Lets go!

Varie: Right!

We ran after the creature and I got on it and we teleported and hid in a barrier that prevented us from being seen.

Creature: Where did it go?

Creature 2: I don't know. He just vanished.

Creature 3: Find it so we can punish it!

They left.

Me: That was a close one. [To the beast] Are you all right?

?: Yes. I have been a slave to those awful creatures for decades.

Varie: That's awful.

Jack: Looks like we arrived at the right place at the right time.

Vince: We sure did.

Lincoln: What kind of creature are you?

?: I'm a Woolie. All will be explained at night.

Later that night, the Whoolie lead us to a gate and it had a big lock on it.

Laney: I got this. I learned it from Leni.

Laney pulled out a bobbi pin from her pocket and picked the lock and it opened.

Naruto: Very clever Laney.

Sakura: I agree.

We gasped as we had seen lots of Whoolies sleeping.

Jack: What is this place?

Woolie: It's where we're kept at night.

The Whoolie lead us to a set of stairs and it lead to a tall platform.

Woolie: Up.

I went up the stairs and saw a huge Whoolie that was hairer than the rest. It opened its eyes and they glowed yellow and fired a beam of light into my eyes. It was a psychic vision.

?: I am Lazzor, the eldest of Woolies. [Shows me a flashback of the Woolies past] (Narrating) Countless seasons ago, before the darkness fell we were a happy people. We have discovered a way of life that most creatures only dream about: Paradise. Ours was not a culture based on technology. [The Woolies were a very peaceful and friendly people that lived in harmony] Our village was prosperous. Then THEY came. A pestilence that rained out of the sky. [A bunch of small rockets from outer space landed in the Woolies village. They opened and an army of those blue creatures from earlier came out] The Chritchellites were upon us. [The Woolies tried to defend themselves with their farming tools] At first we tried to defend ourselves but we were no match for their technology. Using the power of the Orb, the Chritchellites has enslaved us to their service. [A giant yellow orb on top of one of the rockets was used and it made the Woolies too front heavy to travel on their hind legs, forcing them to stand on all fours] For decades they have abused our land and if they are not stopped, I fear my people will soon fade from history.

The vision ceased and I was shocked. The Chritchellites were abusing the Woolies to extinction.

Lazzor: Will you help us?

Me: We will Lazzor. The Brave 12 will gladly help you.

I go down the stairs and reveal the situation to everyone and they were horrified.

Sakura: Those little creatures enslaved the Woolies and are driving them to Extinction!? That's horrible!

Fu: We have to stop this.

Naruto: This is totally unacceptable.

Me: I agree bro.

Lincoln: We have to stop this madness.

Lily: I agree. Life is a precious thing and the Chritchellites are treating it like a disposable commodity.

Vince: You'll get no argument from me Lily.

Varie: [To the Woolie] Can you show us where the Orb is?

Woolie: Of course. Follow me.

He lead us to the Orb rocket and we saw a Yellow Orb on top of it.

Me: That must be it.

We saw that the Chritchellites are all sleeping.

Sakura: They're all sleeping. Perfect.

Me: Lets give them a rude wake up call. Jack watch this.

I get into my stance.

Me: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave right at the Orb and it hit it and completely destroyed the rocket in a fiery explosion.

KRABOOM!

The explosion woke up the Chritchellites and they saw that the rocket was completely destroyed.

Chritchellite 1: What? The Orb is completely gone!

Lazzor woke up.

Lazzor: It is time.

The Woolies all woke up and for the first time in decades they were able to stand on their hind legs. They went to where the fight was.

Chritchellite 2: Get them!

We pulled out our swords and slashed their tridents apart and punched the Chritchellites into oblivion. The Woolies came and joined the frey.

Woolie: Your weapons are worthless now. This is our home!

Me: So leave this planet and never return!

The Chritchellites screamed in terror and they got into their rockets and left. Never to come back.

Me: We did it guys.

Jack: Yes we did.

Vince: But our work is not over yet.

Varie: No it is not.

The Woolies were kneeling as Lazzor came down and landed in front of us.

Lazzor: We are forever grateful Brave 12 to your deeds done today.

Me: It was our pleasure Lazzor.

Vince: We had to do what we could to help.

Lazzor: Yes. If there is anything that you seek, please honor us by letting us help you.

Jack: There is one this that we quest for.

An image of Aku showed in Lazzor's eyes.

Lazzor: Yes, I understand. Travel north Brave 12. There you will find a magical place that can help you fulfill your destiny.

We all left North and set out to find this mysterious place.

Continues in Part 3


	161. Samurai Loud's Part 3

"Brave 12 In Space"

We were walking throught the forest and sitting by a river having a drink when suddenly an explosion occured.

KRABOOM!

It scared the birds away and we ran. We dodged incoming arrows that exploded on contact until we came across a space habitat in the middle of the forest.

Me: Wow! This is really interesting.

Out of the forest came three giant Mantis Robots.

Vince: Wow! Those Mantis Robots are amazing.

The Mantis Robots got their weapons ready and they looked at us.

Astronaut 1: Uh oh!

The Mantis Robots saw the colony.

Mantis Robot: (Robotic Voice) You have been found guilty of breaking Aku law 101 and 203: Habitation in an unauthorized facility and unauthorized construction of an escape vehicle. Your punishment is Extermination.

The Mantis Robots went after the colonists.

Me: I don't think so! Come on guys!

We slashed apart the Mantis Robots like they were nothing and they exploded.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

Astronaut 2: (German Accent) Well according to my calculations our chances of escaping are now 334,872 to 1.

Lisa: Interesting odds.

Astronaut 2: It is.

Astronaut 3: (German Accent) Oh no. After all these years we have to go back to work for Aku. I can't do it! (Crying)

Me: We didn't mean you any harm guys. It's our mission to help free all those that were enslaved because of Aku's tyrannical oppression.

Astronaut 4: That's right so calm yourself Frederick.

Frederick: Oh easy for you to say. You were just a baby when the rest of us were forced to use our scientific knowledge to build Aku's evil robot army and half of his evil technology.

Astronaut 4: My age is irrelevant here. We shouldn't just give up. We still have a chance.

Me: Yes. We are on a mission to not only free those that have been enslaved by Aku but also our primary mission is to help Jack here get back to his time to destroy Aku 10,700 years into the past.

Woman Astronaut: That's interesting. You all must be the Brave 12.

Me: That's right. My name is J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri, J.D.'s partner and 2nd in Command.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Bannon.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, J.D. and Vince's adopted Younger Brother.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my younger sisters Laney, Lisa and Lily.

Laney: Charmed.

Lisa: Greetings.

Lily: It's a pleasure.

Jack: And Everyone calls me Jack.

Astronaut 5: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Astronaut 4: We could use your help. We need a long enough destraction to get through Aku's Blockade.

Me: We will gladly help you all. But Jack and Jessie don't have powers like we do and can't breathe in the endless vacuum of space.

Astronaut 5: Leave that to us.

Jessie: Thanks for your concern J.D.

Me: You're welcome Jessie.

2 Hours Later, Jessie and Jack were being tested and they were fitted with awesome spacesuits.

Me: Those spacesuits look awesome on you both.

Jessie: Thank you J.D.

Lisa: Indeed.

The next day the rocket lifted off and we were in Space.

Astronaut 4: Ladies and Gentleman, we are entering Aku's Blockade.

Lily: Here we go guys.

Frederick: They're going to launch the 1st Wave. Better get The Brave 12 to the air lock.

The Air Lock opened and we went into Space and it was awesome breathing in space.

Me: (Echoing) Here they come. They're tick robots!

We were slashing and smashing the Tick Robots to pieces and they all exploded.

Sakura: (Echoing) That takes care of the Tick Robots.

Frederick: The fuel level is dropping!

Vince: (Echoing) Look! Mosquito robots!

We slashed and smashed them too.

Loud buzzing was heard and we saw a huge swarm of Hornet Robots.

They fired stinger missiles at use and we dodged them. But they were guided missiles. We had the missles follow us and they hit the Hornet Robots and destroyed them all and we slashed and smashed and blasted the robots into pieces.

Fu: (Echoing) How's that for splatting bugs!?

Astronaut 4: Great job guys!

Me: Thank you.

Astronaut 4: Get in the pod guys!

We did so.

Astronaut 4: Maximum velocity will be achieved in 1.2 minutes.

Astronaut 2: Stabilizing retro rockets.

Woman astronaut: Standing by.

She typed in some commands.

Woman Astronaut: Brave 12, I'm gonna lock you in. This is going to be quite a ride.

Me: Okay.

There were metal straps that locked us in. Outside the Hornet Robots were combining into something.

Frederick: What is that?

Astronaut 4: Looks like the bug bots are forming into a giant gun.

Screens lowered down and we saw the gun.

Naruto: Look at that!

Laney: It looks like an oversized Badminton Birdie.

Me: It kinda does.

Lisa: It's actually a Superlaser Cannon.

Varie: We have to stop that thing!

Vince: Yeah!

We unlock and go after the gun.

Frederick: The Brave 12 are unlocking!

Woman Astronaut: What!?

Astronaut 4: Guys what are you doing? We're almost at top speed!

Me: We can't let the robots fire that gun!

Astronaut 2: The odds of them hitting us at this speed are 325 to 1.

Jack: We cannot take that chance.

Woman Astronaut: But you'll never make it back in time guys.

Lisa: (Echoing) We know. But you guys go.

Astronaut 4: Initiate the countdown!

Frederick: But what about the Brave 12?

Astronaut 4: Darn it there's no time!

The warp drive countdown began.

The gun charged up and I charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me: KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE!

Me and the Gun fired at the same time.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAA!

The blasts collided. The rocket went into faster than light travel as my technique overtook the cannons laser and it went into the energy cannon and it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

I protected us in a force field bubble and the explosion blew us towards Earth and we reentered the planets atmosphere and crashed when we hit the ground.

We were unscathed.

Me: is everyone okay?

Vince: Yeah we're fine. Good thinking.

Me: Thanks guys.

In a heroic act of immeasurable sacrifice and selflessness we saved the Astronauts from Aku's oppression and sacrificed our way back to Jack's time to save them.

Continues in Part 4.


	162. Samurai Loud's Part 4

"The Brave 12 and the 3 Blind Archers"

We the Brave 12 were on a boat headed to our next destination when we heard a strange story told by a man.

Man: I alone was the only survivor. My entire robot army, COMPLETELY ANNIHILATED! In my dreams I still see arrows falling like rain.

Man 2: What does the tower hold that would make you sacrifice a whole army? Treasure, gold, rubies?

Man: Bah! Nothing as materialistic as treasure. At the top of the tower is a mystical well, the Well of King Ozric. Those who reach the infamous well are granted one wish. Your greatest desire.

We overheard the whole conversation and we thought it would be worth a shot.

Me: This well could be the key to getting you home Jack.

Jack: It sure looks like it.

Vince: Lets go ask.

We got up and asked the man.

Me: Excuse me? Is the Well of King Ozric real?

Man: Of course! In fact we're passing by it now. There.

The man pointed to the island over to the right.

Man: In the center of that mist-shrouded isle lies the treasure of King Ozric.

Jack: Thank you.

We were about to walk to it but the man stopped us.

Man: Wait! I beg you all. Reconsider. There are only three archers and yet they descimated my whole army.

Me: Thanks for the warning sir. We heard you talking about these archers and they must really be worth a challenge. But that well could very well complete our mission.

Jack: Yes. That well could get me home.

Man: There are other ways to get home.

Vince: Not for Jack here. He's from 10,700 years into the past.

Sakura: And we won't stop until we complete our mission.

We then took a boat across to the island and landed.

Me: Quaint place.

Jack: Yes.

We trekked through the forest and we found the Tower of King Ozric.

Laney: That must be it.

Naruto: It sure is.

Fu: It's just a lone tower.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: If the archers are there then maybe we can get their attention.

I pick up a rock and threw it at the tower and arrows struck it out of nowhere and reduced it to a grain of sand.

Me: Whoa!

Lily: That is really awesome marksmanship.

Lincoln: They all hit their target on the spot.

Vince: They're coming out.

I pull out my binoculars and look at the archers.

Me: The archers are blind!

Varie: Really?

Me: Yeah. Look.

I hand Varie the binoculars and she saw that I was right.

Varie: You're right. So that's how they hit their target with no problems. They rely on sound and feeling the vibrations in the air of all things.

Naruto: Very clever.

Me: This is Aku's handiwork

Jack: Aku? What do you mean J.D.?

Me: He flooded the well with his evil and poisoned it.

Laney: Yeah. I can sense it.

Jessie: Me too.

Jack: Then we have to help the archers.

Sakura: Yeah. They must be people under the curse of the well.

Fu: How are we gonna get near the well? Those archers are going to kill is.

Vince: We must fight on their level.

Me: Oh I get it. Fight fire with fire.

Vince: Exactly.

We put blindfolds on and relying on sound only we had a strong chance.

Me: Lets do it.

Jack: I am ready.

We ran towards the tower and the Archers heard us coming and fired 3 arrows at us. We heard the arrows coming by feeling the vibrations in the air through sound. We dodged them and moved in different directions and dodging more arrows as we ran. We got under the tower and the archers tried looking for us with their ears. We jumped onto the tower and went high into the sky and landed on the tower and the Archers fired arrows at us and we ducked and they struck eachother and ricocheted off eachother and hit the archers head on. We took off our blindfolds and we saw black slime ooze off the archers and the archers were really monks.

The black slime went back into the well and the monks regained who they were.

Monk 1: (Groans) Where? What?

The monks vision returned to them.

Monk 1: I can see!

Monk 2: We're restored.

Monk 3: How is it possible?

The monks saw us and knew that we were responsible for freeing them.

Monk 3: You all have broken our curse! We thank you.

Me: You're welcome. We are the Brave 12 and we originally came to make a wish at this well.

Monk 3: The well is yours.

We approached the well.

Well: (Gurgling Voice) Proclaim your wish great warriors and it will be fulfilled beyond your wildest dreams.

Monk 1: We must warn you all. Any wish granted comes with a price.

Me: We kind of figured that. This well was corrupted because of Aku.

Monk 1: We know. It was forever ago we fought long and hard to reach this well. When we got to it we stood before the well and made our wish: to be the greatest of warriors. The spirit of the well did indeed make us great warriors. But in so doing robbed us of our sight and our minds. Enslaving us as its personal guard. We have lived cursed lives until now.

Me: Yeah. Our original intention was to use the well to help Jack here get pack to his time 10,700 years into the past. But we had a very strong feeling that the well doesn't just give anything for free. We figured out that this was Aku's handywork and we came to free you after figuring it out. Come on guys.

We got our swords ready and stood at 12 sides of the well.

All: EVIL SPIRIT OF THE WELL, YOU WILL NOT CLAIM MORE INNOCENTS! WE WISH THEE DESTROYED!

We stab the well and black slime goes high up into the sky and disintegrates into nothing.

We sheathe our swords and decide to leave the island.

Lisa used her technokinetic powers and built laser guns for us.

In an act of immeasurable sacrifice and selflessness we freed the monks from Aku's evil.

Continues in part 5


	163. Samurai Loud's Part 5

"The Brave 12 and the Wrath of Mad Jack"

It starts in a local bar in the middle of the forest. A bunch of bounty hunters were playing Russian Roulette with a fork.

A fish bounty hunter had a fork in his fin and licked it and tapped the table and sped up the tapping and then a stab was heard.

THWACK!

Bounty hunter: Yooowwwwww!

Fish Hunter: Pay up sucker!

A bear man paid him and the hunter punched him.

The music in the juke box was changed and that's when we came in.

We walked up to the counter and the Bartender saw us.

Bartender: You all want something?

Me: Tea and hot water please.

The bounty hunters saw this as an insult.

We sat down and Jack took off his hat and we poured our glasses.

The fish bounty hunter pounded on our table.

Fish hunter: Hey! You've got some kind of nerve!

Me: Yeah. What of it?

Fish Hunter: You've got some gump coming in here you know what I'm saying?

Vince: Yeah we know what you're saying.

Fish Hunter: [To Jack] Better finish that drink quick [licks it and drinks it] 'cause you might not live much longer.

Naruto: We're not scared of you.

Fish Hunter: You should be. [Places a wanted poster of Jack on the table] Aku is offering 2 Googolplex on your head Jack. 2 Googolplex, that's a lot of money.

The bounty hunters all drew their weapons and approached us.

Fish Hunter: And we aim to collect it. Right about now.

Jack poured his drink and when the last drop of water fell all the hunters came at us and we drew our swords and slashed them into pieces.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

The bounty hunters fell apart in a pile of blood and guts.

Sakura: So much for them.

Fu: Yep.

We leave the bar and we saw another bounty hunter in the courtyard.

Hairy Bounty Hunter: SAMURAI JACK! This you? [Holds up the same wanted poster] Yeah, look like you.

He came at us and I kick him and sent him flying and he crashed into the wall.

Hairy Bounty Hunter: (Dazed) Googolplex.

He was knocked out.

Jack: Looks like there'll be no money for you crazy round man.

Lincoln: I agree.

A whoosh sound was heard and we saw a tethered harpoon headed toward us and we jumped out of the way.

We saw that it came from a Three-Eyed monkey bounty hunter.

Three-Eyed Monkey: SAMURAI JACK! [Retracts the harpoon] You're mine!

He was hooting and he jumped down and Naruto kicked him and Sakura smashed him into scrap.

Vince: He was a robot.

A bear dressed in Canadian clothing came and roared.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

A giant centipede robot emerged from the ground and grabbed Jack. But Jack busted through it and Laney slashed tamed the bear and it vanished and became a tattoo in the shape of a bear on her arm.

The Centipede robot became two and dug into the ground and an ugly elephant appeared and on it was a robot of Huntor from Dexter's Lab.

Me: Geez it's a bounty hunter frenzy!

Jack: No kidding.

Robot Huntor fired at Jack and he deflected his shots and I jumped up and slashed him and Lily slashed the centipedes.

But the Centipede Robot wasn't finished yet as it was now 4 robots. Jack got mad and slashed the robots apart.

Aku was watching Jack from his castle tower.

Aku: USELESS BOUNTY HUNTERS! Is there no fighting style that can defeat his? (Gets an idea) YES! No fighting style CAN defeat his. (Evil Laughter)

When the fight was done Jack was mad.

Jack: (Echoing) WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?

Me: Calm down jack. They're all gone.

Naruto: Yeah. Just relax.

Jack: (Panting) Yes. Thank you.

But then we saw a wanted poster of Jack glow behind us and it formed into a shape and a form began to materialize. When it finished it was another Jack and he had black clothes and eyes that are red with pure evil. We were horrified.

Jack: What sorcery is this? Who are you?

2nd Jack: Don't be such a fool! I'm you!

Jack: If you are me then who am I?

2nd Jack: (Growls) You're so stupid! You are you also.

Jack: Enough! You are my mirror image yet your speech is fowl with evil and disrespect! Who are you and how have you come to be me?

2nd Jack: I am the son of Aku's magic. He has looked deep within you and has spawned me from your own burning hatred. I am your dark side and I possess all the powers that you wield and I have only one purpose in my existence: to destroy you!

We gasp.

Me: Aku created a physical embodiment of the very hatred and rage that exists within Jack's soul.

Lisa: This is definitely a very similar scenario to what had happened with Carol.

Vince: I heard about that.

Jessie: This is crazy.

Me: Jack, let me face him. He knows everything you do and if you fight him it will be a complete stalemate.

Jack: You're right J.D.

I walk towards him and unsheath my sword and go Super Angel.

Me: Lets dance.

Mad Jack jumped up and unsheathed his sword and went at me. I blocked his strike and slashed his arm.

Me: That must've hurt huh?

Mad Jack: Not as much as this will!

We both engage in a powerful and deadly swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting the whole forest on fire.

Sakura: The forest is burning!

Fu: This is getting intense!

Laney: No kidding.

Lily: Jack he was born from you and you have the power to stop him.

Jack: Yes I do.

Jack reached deep into his heart and he saw a burning tree completely engulfed in flames. This showed the massive hate and rage burning inside his heart. He covered the tree with the waters of love, kindness and purity and it became a beautiful waterfall.

The fire extinguished itself.

Mad Jack: What the heck is going on!?

Me: You've lost. The battle is over.

Mad Jack: What!?

Jack: You are my inner demon. You were born from the hatred within me. But now that hatred is no more. Thus you do not exist.

Mad Jack: Fool! I am real! Now feel the reality of my cold hard steel!

He screamed bloody murder and went after jack. But Jack made Mad Jack disintegrate into nothing.

Lincoln: Jack you did it!

Jack: I sure did. Thank you all for helping me destroy my hatred.

Me: You're welcome Jack.

Varie: We're proud of you Jack. Hatred is a thing that can destroy your mind beyond all repair.

Jack: I agree.

We later continued on our quest.

Continues in Part 6


	164. Samurai Loud's Part 6

"The Brave 12 and The Underwater City"

We, The Brave 12 are over at a sea harbor having a drink with a sea captain.

Sea Captain: Aye. I know of such a thing. But a tale must be told. A fishermans tale about the Triceraquin. The most elusive creature in the sea.

A waitress delivered our drinks.

Sea Captain: Yes the Triceraquin.

Waitress: All right who ordered the green tea and waters?

We raised our hands.

Sea Captain: But I caught one once.

Me: When was this?

Sea Captain: It was 7 years ago off of Tempest Point. I braved those waters for three days without a single bite. But on the third day something bit. Something big.

Sakura: You caught one didn't you?

Sea Captain: Aye. I did and on this point you'll have to trust me because I let the Triceraquin go.

Everyone groaned in disbelief.

Sea Captain: Pipe down you gunnysacks! Yes. I let him go and in return he told me about the secret hidden city at the bottom of the ocean: Oceanus. And the treasure that lies within it. A machine, a Time Machine.

Creature: Oh boy.

Me: A time machine? Jack this could be the key to help get you home.

Naruto: Yeah. It could very well be.

Jack: Lets go see.

Sea Captain: It'll take a brave man to make the trip. The Water's passed Tempest Point aren't for the meek. But you all look like a group of brave people. Brave people indeed.

We take a boat and sail out towards Tempest Point. We arrived in 8 hours and the waters were really rough. A huge wave capsized our boat and we dove underwater and a fish grabbed us. Vince, Jack, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Lincoln, Jessie, Laney, Lisa and Lily found themselves in a cool transport fish. I was swimming outside and Varie was in her mermaid form.

Me: Wow. That is so cool.

As we traveled across the ocean floor we saw lots of different species of fish that were unlike anything we had ever seen before. We then arrived at the hidden city Oceanus.

Me: There it is. Oceanus.

Varie: It's beautiful.

Laney: It's magnificent.

Lisa: It is a marvelous specticle.

Lily: It sure is.

Jessie: It's beautiful.

Naruto: No kidding.

The fish went passed it.

Naruto: Wait fish!

Naruto did something and the fish turned. He looked at his foot and found that the fish turned when he stepping on a part of its brain.

Naruto: Hmm. Interesting.

Naruto stepped on another part and it turned back.

We went into the city and walked around. At the end of a hall we were in a elevator and it filled up with water and it took us to the top sphere. It opened and poured all the water out and we were on the floor and we saw the Triceraquins.

They extended their hands and we took them and they got us up.

Triceraquin 1: (As Alec Guinness) Don't be afraid little ones. We won't hurt you. Tell us, what are your names?

Me: We are the Brave 12. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Bannon.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud.

Jack: And I'm Jack.

Me: Please forgive our trespassing. We have come to...

Guinness: Brave 12? Well, welcome all of you. Welcome to Oceanus.

We were shown around.

Guinness: We are the Triceraquins, amphibious beings that reside here.

Triceraquin 2: (As Ringo Starr) Congratulations on surviving your journey.

Triceraquin 3: (As Sean Connery) Yes and without gills too. Good show to all of you.

Guinness: Come. You all must be tired.

Ringo: And Hungry too.

Guinness: We were just about to sit down for supper. I'm sure we can make room for 12 more.

A door opened and we saw a huge spread of seafood and sushi.

Jack: Sushi.

Me: What a spread.

We were eating and it was really good food.

Guinness: [Raises a glass] A toast to our new friends. Welcome Brave 12.

All: Welcome Brave 12.

Jack: Thank you.

Me: It's an honor.

Guinness: Due to the nature of our geography it's not often that we receive visitors. In fact you are the first. Of course it wasn't always like this. We were once a very social race. [Places a dumpling in the soup] Our people lived on the surface of the ocean and traded with the locals of the mainland. That was of course before he came and banished us to the bottom of the sea.

Me: Aku. I can't believe he did this to you.

Jack: Aku is pure evil.

Guinness: Yes. We have a feeling you're right. We have a confession. We were told by Aku to set a trap for Jack and Aku promised to raise our city back to the surface.

Jack: I understand but I would not do it.

Me: Aku is the ultimate personification of pure evil in its entirety. Making a deal with Aku is like making a deal with the devil himself. But Aku is 100 times worse than the Devil completely.

Ringo: We agree with you and making a deal with Aku was completely foolish.

Jack: Yes. I understand. There was never really a time machine was there?

They shook their heads.

Me: Well that was a bust. But the least we can do is help you get back to the surface. You all may want to hold on to something.

I focus my powers on the ground and lift up the entire city on a rock platform and form a mountain underneath it that lifted up the city to the surface. For the first time in years, Oceanus is now on the surface once again.

Connery: It's so beautiful.

Guinness: We are forever grateful to you all Brave 12.

Me: Think nothing of it.

Naruto: We have a huge mission ahead of us.

Jessie: Our mission is to help Jack get back home to his own time 10,700 years into the past and destroy Aku once and for all.

Ringo: We know you all can do it.

Me: Thank you.

Later after we got back to the land our stomachs growled and we set up a picnic and had some sushi that the Triceraquins gave us for our travels.

Continues in Part 7


	165. Samurai Loud's Part 7

"The Brave 12 and the Cursed Lava Monster"

We the Brave 12 were walking through a cold meadow and it was freezing cold. As we were walking through the meadow we heard a mysterious voice call us.

?: Come.

Me: What was that?

Vince: It was probably nothing.

We continued on and we heard the voice again.

?: Come.

Sakura: There it is again.

Fu: Yeah.

We went on and we heard it again.

?: Come to me.

Naruto: Where is that voice coming from?

Lincoln: I don't know.

We went on and the voice was calling us again.

?: Come.

Jack: Who is there?

We saw an owl come out of the trees.

We pressed on and the voice called us some more.

?: Come. Come. Come.

We unsheathed our swords and stood ready.

Jack: Show yourself!

Me: Come on out!

Voice: Come to me!

Jack: Coward.

We ran and the voice still beckoned us. We then came across a burned and charred landscape.

Me: What happened here?

Lily: This whole land is burned and totally desolate.

Laney picked up the soil and it was all ash.

Laney: This land was burned a few millenia ago.

Jack: Yes. Something evil has ravaged these lands. A very familiar evil.

Varie: And I have a very strong feeling that it was Aku that did this.

Me: Me too.

Voice: Yes! Come to me!

We pressed on and we saw lots of old rusted out Viking Ships and the skeletons of viking people that have been dead for thousands of years.

Lisa: Fascinating. These viking ships have been here for 9,000 years even after the Dark Ages had passed.

Jack: I am very familiar with the vikings. They taught me their fighting styles.

Naruto: What caused all these vikings to perish?

Fu: Aku probably.

Vince: Yeah.

Up ahead at a nearby mountain we saw a light coming from the top and we knew that that's where the voice was coming from.

Voice: Come!

We went to the Mountain and got to the bottom and climbed up and we went into a cave that went down into the mountain.

Voice: Come!

Me: This could be a trap or a test.

We step onto the floor and numerous spears were thrown at us and we dodged all of them and Lily grabed most of them. The walls into the next room were closing and I slashed a spike and left an opening. We were in the next room.

Voice: Come!

Me: The voice is calling us further in.

Sakura: Yeah. But what does he take us for?

The floor was rising and raising us towards the ceiling and the ceiling was loaded with stalactites ready to impale us.

Me: A fool we've been!

We ran and got into the next room as the cave closed. We then saw another room.

Voice: Come.

Me: The voice is still calling us.

Lisa: Look at this.

Lisa showed us a skeleton of a viking soldier.

Me: Looks like hes been here for a while.

Lily: Yeah.

Lincoln: What do you think killed him?

Jessie: I don't know.

Jack pulled a web and broke it and crystal shards were flying in both directions of left and right and ready to skewer us.

Me: Everyone stay close.

I encase us in a force field bubble and we ran into the room and the crystals were bouncing off the force field. We got out of the room and slipped on some rocks and fell into a tall room that had sharp stalagmites and we spread our wings and grabbed Jack and Jessie.

Me: That was close.

Lincoln: Yeah but look. More warriors.

Some skulls and skeletons were impaled on the stalagmites.

We go over to a structure that was slamming teeth and we had to time it right.

We jumped through and got through it all. We went down another tall room and it had a death worm like machine and we cut all the teeth.

We were in the very core of the mountain and lava poured into the room and we ran and saw numerous rock platforms in a lake of lava. We flew over to an island in the lake and a rock figure arose and it woke up. He formed a mace made of rock and crystal.

Lava Monster: Welcome to your doom.

We stood ready.

Jack: Many warriors have been lured here to their end.

Me: Why have you done this?

Lava Monster: My purpose is to battle.

The Lava Monster swung his mace at us and we dodged and we slashed him and he screamed and lava poured out of his body.

Lava Monster: Yes! At last, after all these years a worthy opponent.

Me: You've been cursed haven't you?

Lava Monster: How did you know that?

Me: I guessed and I have a feeling that something happened to you that lead you to be down here for a long time.

Lava Monster: You are correct.

Sakura: Tell us what happened.

The Lava Monster fired a beam of light at the ground and a rock tablet formed and there were Viking Runes on it.

Lava Monster: I have engraved a recording of my past so that I would not forget the life I had. The man I was. So that thy people would not be lost to the dust of time. Let me take thee all on a journey into the past.

The Lava Monster told us his story. He was a man that lived back 9,000 years ago in the age of the Vikings. A magnificent kingdom thrived in the countryside and it was prosperous. He lived with a loving family with a wife, 2 sons and a faithful dog. Game was very plentiful and it's what made the kingdom prosper. One day it was on a return from a victorious hunting trip when an omen appeared. A Solar Eclipse happened and it enveloped the whole sky. Just as we had suspected it was in fact Aku that appeared in the mans kingdom and he attacked. The kingdom tried everything to fight back but all their efforts were futile and they all perished. The man tried to face Aku himself but it was useless and Aku dealt the man a fate worse than death, he imprisoned him within an unbreakable crystal. He watched in sheer helplessness and horror as Aku completely destroyed his kingdom and murdered everyone. Then Aku came at him again and picked him up and took him to a mountain. It was the mountain we were in and Aku thrusted the man into the very core of the mountain. The man laid still for 9,000 years, never to rejoin everyone he loves in Valhalla. But he somehow found a way to manipulate the rock around him and he formed the body that we saw him in and he created a passage full of peril and danger that only the greatest of warriors can pass and the only way to get to Valhalla is to fall in battle to another warrior.

Lava Monster: ...and thou are the only ones to survive.

Fu: That is horrible!

Sakura: Aku you are a menace to the entire universe!

Naruto: We know how you feel. My best friend Sasuke lost his entire family at the hands of his older brother Itachi and Sasuke was completely obsessed with wanting revenge.

Me: But we helped him by revealing the truth.

Lava Monster: That's good and as written the truth has been told. My fate is at your mercy.

Me: Lets help him guys.

All: Yeah!

Jack: Prepare yourself.

Me: Lets do this.

The Lava Monster formed a sword of crystal.

Lava Monster: At last. The gates of Valhalla open to me!

We clashed and demonstrated our sword skills until Jessie got the drop on him and punched the crystal in his body and shattered it.

Lava Monster: After all these years my freedom has arrived.

He started glowing in a blinding light.

Lava Monster: ACCURSED MONSTER! YOUR SPELL IS BROKEN!

He was totally enveloped in the light and he was free. He was fully restored as a man once again for the first time in 9,000 years.

Man: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

We all gasped in sheer astonishment.

Man: I AM FREEEEEEEEE!

Me: Wow!

Varie: He's free!

Man: Yes! At last my flesh is restored.

Suddenly he was aging rapidly.

Man: (Wheezing) The Curse is lifted.

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground and we went to him.

Me: Warrior!

Jack: I... I...

Man: Don't worry my friends. You all fought valiently. Jessie you deserve to have my sword. You are a brave fighter.

Jessie: Thank you.

Man: Thank you. All of you.

And he died. A bright light shined on him and out of it came the Valkyries on their horses and they picked the warrior up and rode back up to Valhalla. He smiled at us one last time and we gave him the thumbs up.

Man: Thank you Brave 12. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

Jessie took the mans sword and I infused it with fire magic as well as the same powers as Jack's sword.

I then carve the word Free into the stone tablet and a picture of him being happy was on it too. We left the mountain and the man was looking down on us with the gods of Valhalla.

Continues in part 8


	166. Samurai Loud's Part 8

"The Brave 12 and the Scotsman"

We the Brave 12 were walking in the forest and we saw a huge support system and we followed it and heard the ropes creaking.

Me: Wow! That is a huge support system.

Varie: No kidding.

We then came across a long bridge that extends into a deep fogbank.

Me: Hmm. This bridge is small enough for 1 person at a time.

Varie: We'll have to fly on the sides while Jack and Jessie go on the bridge.

Jack: That sounds good to me.

Jessie: I agree.

Me, Varie, Vince, Naruto, Sakura and Fu were on the right side of the bridge and Lincoln, Laney, Lisa and Lily were on the left and Jack and Jessie were walking on the bridge. We walked and flew across the bridge for 18 hours and we suddenly hear bagpipes playing.

Laney: Bagpipe music.

Lincoln: I wonder what's coming our way.

Naruto: We'll find out in a few seconds. I see someone coming.

We saw a figure come out of the fog towards us on the bridge. It was a Scotsman.

Me: A Scotsman.

Lily: What's he doing all the way out here?

Fu: We'll find out shortly.

The Scotsman saw us and he stopped playing.

Scotsman: (Scotish Accent) The Brave 12. I've heard alot about you we lads and lassies.

Me: We don't mean to interrupt you sir but are we closer to the other side of the bridge?

Scotsman: No far from it laddie. I've been walking across this bridge for days now.

Me: Boy this bridge is longer than what we first thought.

A huge explosion was heard and we saw two huge one wheel machines heading towards us down both directions of the bridge. Bounty hunters were after us.

Jack and the Scotsman: They're after me! After you? They're after me!

A pig bounty hunter fired his gun and fired a shackled set at us.

Scotsman: Aku's got a price on me head!

Jack: Aku has a price on my head!

The shackles attached to Jack and the Scotsman.

The bounty hunters were getting closer.

Me: We have to destroy the bounty hunters.

I fired an energy blast at the pig bounty hunter and destroyed his vehicle.

Jessie: I got this.

Jessie unsheathed her sword and fired a fireball and destroyed the farmer bounty hunter and his vehicle.

But the bridge collapsed and we fell and we landed in a swamp.

Scotsman: (Sarcastically) Great job lads and lassies. Do you have any idea where we are?

Me: We're in a swamp.

Vince: We are safe from those bounty hunters for the moment.

Fu: Yeah but we must find shelter before they find us.

Jack: I agree. We are defenseless in this lagoon.

Scotsman: Aye.

We get to shore and went into a forest.

Scotsman: What I don't understand is why Aku is after you?

Me: It's because Jack has a sword that can destroy Aku.

Vince: Yes. We have a powerful mission on our list as our top priority. Our mission is to help Jack get back to the past so he can finish what he started and destroy Aku completely.

Scotsman: Well good luck to you lads. You are all infamous.

We find a metal wall and on it was a wanted poster of Jack.

Scotsman: You laddies were right.

Lincoln: Yep.

I cut a hole in the wall and we saw an abandoned bayou town.

Jessie: This towns been here for a while.

Me: No kidding.

Jessie: Let me see if I can cut you two free.

Jack: Okay.

Jack and the Scotsman extended the shackle chain. Jessie unsheathed her sword and slashed the chain and broke it.

Jack: That did it.

I hear something coming.

We saw a bunch of vehicles coming and it was the bounty hunters.

Me: Here they come!

Vince: Lets get them!

We charged and slashed apart a bunch of gator robots armed with guns and they exploded.

The Scotsman headbutt a bunch of them and they exploded.

It was turning into an explosive fight.

The Scotsman picked up a tank and chased after some bounty hunters and threw it and it landed on them and crushed them and fired at some more bounty hunters and they exploded.

Alligator dog robots bit the Scotsman's arms.

Scotsman: (Laughing) Is that the best you can do?

He slamed them and destroyed them.

A gator bounty hunter fired a machine gun at Naruto and he slashed all the bullets with lightning fast speed.

Jessie slashed the robot and it exploded.

Me: Lets get em!

We charged at the rest of the bounty hunters and did a warcry and we slashed apart all the robots into pieces.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!

The Scotsman used his machine gun leg and destroyed them further.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The whole Bayou town fell apart.

We were panting and we sheathed our swords.

Scotsman: I'd say we've wiped out our bounty hunter problem.

Jack: For now.

Scotsman: Aye. For now.

Me: Yeah. But we'll never be safe. Aku will always send bounty hunters and mercenaries after us and we will always be ready.

Varie: Yeah.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Naruto: We will always be ready for them.

Sakura: That's right.

Scotsman: Aye.

Later we went on our way.

Continues in Part 9


	167. Samurai Loud's Part 9

"The Brave 12, The Gangsters and the Jewel of Neptune"

It starts out at a lavish night club. A man knocked on the door and the bouncer answered by opening a sliding window.

Bouncer: Yeah?

?: Ricko Benny Giordano.

The door opened.

Bouncer: Come on in. Welcome to the Blue Monkey.

There were people playing jazz music and lots of people dancing.

3 people go into the club and we, the Brave 12 follow them in.

Me: Nice club.

Lincoln: Sure is lavish.

Laney: Yeah.

We sit at a table and watch the dancing. I sense something behind me and I saw some robot thugs and they were getting ready.

Me: Uh oh! Showtime!

The robot thugs fired machine guns and the people were running in fear.

I slashed off two thugs arms and Jack pushed them into 2 more thugs.

Jessie saw three more thugs and slashed off their heads and a flamethrower thug came and fired fire at us.

But Jessie's sword absorbed the fire and it became a blade of flames.

Jessie: Whoa! This is awesome!

Lily: That is cool.

Jack: Very impressive.

Jessie slashed the thug in half down the middle and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: That takes care of those metalheads.

?: (Like Edward G. Robinson) I agree.

We saw a quintet of gangsters.

Boss: We saw you fight and it was absolutely impressive see. Nyah.

Me: You're Roaring Twenties Gangsters.

Boss: That's right see. Let me introduce the boys. Stitches, Mr. Shine, Mr. Pibbles and Knuckles.

Mr. Pibbles: Uh actually my real name is...

WHACK!

Knuckles: Mr. Pibbles.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We're the Brave 12.

Boss: We know. We heard alot about you all. We would like you to join us for a little job see. Nyah.

Me: What kind of job do you have in mind?

Back in the Gangsters apartment the boss gave us the rundown.

Boss: Everyone say hello to the Public Works and Utilities Building.

He unveiled a small replica of a big building.

Mr. Pibbles: Hello.

Boss: It's a well known fact that deep inside this building lies the legendary Neptune Jewel see. Nyah. And it's our job to get it out.

Mr. Pibbles: You mean uh we got to get inside that little thing?

Stitches facepalms.

Jack: What is the importance of this jewel?

Boss: Here's the skinny see.

The Mob Boss told us the story of how the Neptune Jewel was made. It was kept inside a tall mountain many eons ago and placed there by an ancient spirit that gave the jewel special powers that would give it control over all the waters of the world. Aku wanted to get the Jewels power so he can control the world. But the spirit of water stopped him with a powerful blast of light and she summoned the elemental forces of Nature to guard the Jewel. She called forth the elementals of Earth, Wind and Fire. For many eons Earth, Wind and Fire have guarded the jewel and made it virtually impossible for Aku to get his hands on it. Since Aku couldn't do it, its been centuries since anyone even attempted it and even thought about it.

Boss: So you see see, you would have to be pretty nuts to try to swipe the Neptune Jewel. At least that's what I thought until we saw the Brave 12 here in action. The way you all cleaned up them robot thugs back at the Blue Monkey made me think we're just nuts enough to pull this one off. So are you game guys?

Me: We'll do it.

At midnight on Sunday we go to the building and Jessie and Lily go in through a pipe and swim through the water and they got to the main chamber. They both saw the jewel on a pedastal and it was beautiful.

Jessie: So that's the Neptune Jewel.

Lily: What a sight.

They swam up and got up on the terrace and a light turned on and the 3 Elementals emerged. A rock wall sealed off the room.

Jessie and Lily got their swords ready and the Earth Elemental formed a hammer of rock and slammed it down and Jessie and Lily dodged. The Fire Elemental formed a sword of fire and slashed at them and they dodged and a huge wall of fire formed. The Wind Elemental formed a whip of wind and lashed it and they dodged again and the Fire Elemental fired a bunch of fireballs and Jessie absorbed them into her sword and she and Lily hid behind a rock and the Earth Elemental caused the stalagtites above on the ceiling to fall and they ran and faced all three of them.

Fire: You will never possess the Neptune Jewel. You will not escape.

Lily: Come and get us!

Fire: Insolent Fool!

They ran and Fire went after them and they ran some more and Fire fired a huge blast of fire and they dodged and it exploded when it hit the wall. Fire fired more fire blasts and one deflected off a rock and hit Wind and Wind became a powerful tornado with a powerful suction.

Jessie saw Fire about to be pulled in and she jumped into Fire's path towards the tornado and she absorbed her and underwent a powerful transformation. Jessie's clothes became glowing pink, red and orange flaming clothes and she had sprouted wings made of pure fire and her power levels were unimaginable.

Jessie flew towards Lily and shielded her as Earth was pulled in and water incapacitated the elementals.

The room was flooding.

Jessie: The Room is flooding. Lily grab the jewel!

Lily: Right!

Lily went to grab the jewel and she grabbed it.

Jessie: Lets get out of here.

They blasted through the building.

Mr. Pibbles: Hey look! They did it.

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: Whoa! Look at Jessie!

Varie: She looks amazing.

Lisa: Something must've given her an amazing power increase.

Laney: Yeah. I can sense it. I also sense the Fire Elemental in her.

Naruto: They must've become one.

Sakura: That could be it.

They landed on the boat.

Lily: We got the Jewel.

Me: Good work you two.

Jack: Very impressive.

Then the jewel floated in the air and went over to Varie.

Varie: What is going on?

Me: I don't know.

The Jewel then embedded itself right into Varie's back and she underwent a powerful energy increase in a blinding flash of aqua blue light.

When it was done Varie was forever changed.

Me: Varie? Are you all right?

Varie: Yes my love. I feel amazing. In fact I feel better than ever. My power is now much stronger than ever.

Lisa: Fascinating. When the Jewel embedded itself into your back it gave you a massive power increase.

Varie: I can feel it.

Laney: It's amazing.

Boss: This is a predicament. We were supposed to give that jewel to Aku.

Jack: Aku!?

Me: Huddle!

We huddled.

Me: Our plan was for them to lead us to Aku after we got the Jewel. But it's time for plan B.

We agreed.

Me: All right boss can you lead us to Aku?

Boss: Well all right.

Hours Later we arrived at Aku's Castle and the Mob members have summoned Aku.

Aku arrived.

Aku: Who dares to summon... Oh it is you.

Boss: Uh yeah boss.

Aku: Do you forget that you are forbidden from coming here?

Boss: Uh yeah boss I know but we have something for you. Some friends of yours are here to say hello.

Aku: And just who might these friends of mine be?

We come out.

Me: Surprise!

Aku was shocked as he saw us.

Aku: You!

We unsheathe our swords and slashed at him.

Aku was down.

But before we can deliver the final blow the Castle and Aku disappeared.

Me: Drat! We were so close!

Jack: There's always next time.

Varie: Well. No matter. Lets just stick to our original plan.

Vince: You're right. Lets get a move on.

Later we all resumed our quest.

Continues in Part 10


	168. Samurai Loud's Part 10

"The Brave 12 and the Tribe that Jumps Good"

We the Brave 12 were in the forest having dinner at night. As we sat down and rested, a figure grabbed a bowl of soup I had behind me and put it back and it was empty when I saw it.

Me: That's weird. This bowl was full.

Sakura: Hmm. That is weird.

A figure got behind us while we weren't looking and swiped our turkey and we saw it and chased after it. It was jumping in the trees and it was an amazing jumper. We stopped and he appeared to us. It was a man. He had the turkey bones in his hands.

?: Sorry.

Jack took the bones.

Jack: What sort of creature are you?

?: (Laughing) (Jumps behind Jack) I man like all of you.

Jack: I have never seen a man fly without wings.

Man: I no fly. Jump good.

He jumped thousands of feet into the air and it was an amazing sight to behold.

Me: Wow! That is a high jump.

Laney: No kidding.

The man landed with a toe tink.

Jack: Jump really good.

Man: Yeah.

Me: Can you teach us how to jump good?

Man: Tribe show me. I show you all tribe. Tribe show you how to jump good.

We followed the man as he carried Jack and he was jumping through the forest and it was awesome to see this man jump good. We arrived in a clearing and Jack got off after he landed and the man did a call. Monkeys with green faces and white fur landed.

Man: Tribe.

He was talking to them in their tongue.

Me: Wow. These creatures are amazing.

Man: Yeah. They tribe.

Jack: You are one of these creatures?

Man: No I man.

Laney: Then how?

Man: They raise me. They say that long ago I with other tribe.

A flashback shows that long ago he was a slave on a robot tank that had slave propel treads. He was a young boy when a monkey from the tribe found him and he ran away and became a new member of the tribe.

Man: And so I became honorary member of tribe and as you see all tribe jump good so I jump good.

Me: We can see that. It's amazing.

Vince: I agree.

We were later eating a bunch of fruit and it was good fruit.

Lisa: This fruit is delicious.

Laney: Mmm.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Suddenly we heard birds crying as we saw them leaving the trees. The man and the monkeys got up and knew what was happening.

Man: Danger! Must hide!

Me: What's going on?

But the man and the tribe went into the trees. We were eating and we saw a group of red face gorillas with pink fur coming toward us. They knock us away and began eating all the fruit.

Me: Hey that is not your food.

Jack: Leave now and you won't get hurt.

But they took it as an empty threat and laughed at us.

Vince: So that's how you want it to go down.

We each grab a bamboo pole and I threw a pebble at a gorilla and they saw us and roared. They came at us and we hit them in the stomach and head with our poles and beat them bad. The Man and the Tribe of Monkeys were amazed at our fighting power as we scared the gorillas off. The Man and the monkeys came down.

Me: Who were they?

Man: Other tribe.

Jessie: I take it that they don't like you at all.

Man: No they don't.

Jack: Why do you not defend what is yours?

Man: We peaceful like flower. No not how to protect ourselves. (ANGRY) OTHER TRIBE TAKE FOOD, SMASH HOME, NEVER LEAVE US ALONE! We pick up pieces. We plant somewhere else.

We did not like their lack of protection.

Man: We scared. Now like before we find new home.

Me: We could show you how to defend yourselves and how to protect what is yours.

The man was ecstatic and he lept into my arms.

Man: And we show you all to jump good!

He communicated to the Tribe.

They barked.

Man: They agree. We learn how to fight and defend.

Jack: And you will show us how to jump good?

Man: No. I mean yes.

We stood ready.

Brave 12: Lets do it.

We tie a rope vine to a tree and set a snare trap, Set up a log ram trap and made all kings of numerous traps and weapons out of vines and rocks. Next we showed the tribe how to fight with bamboo bo staffs. Now it was time for us to learn how to jump good.

Man: Lets do it!

The tribe tied heavy rocks to our arms and legs and tied heavy boulders to our backs. We had to work our way around very slowly and wait for our bodies to accept the weight of the rocks and boulders. It took hours of blood, sweat and tears to do it. 8 Hours later we jumped over a pole and we did. Our bodies have readjusted to the weight and we now have stronger speed and strength. When the rocks came off we tested it all out. We jumped thousands of feet into the air and it was awesome. We landed back down and our training was complete.

Man: You jump good.

Me: We sure did.

We got ready to go.

Me: Thank you my friend.

Jack: Yes. Thank you for everything you have shown us.

The Man hugged us.

Man: Friends.

We left and just down the way we heard a war cry and went to see. We saw the man and the Tribe fighting the Gorillas and they did really well. They had them all tied up and the man shoved fruit into the gorillas mouths.

Man: Never come again.

They were launched very far away. The tribe had triumphed victoriously. We were very proud of them. We then left the forest. But we know that we would see the man and the Tribe again one day.

Continues in Part 11.


	169. Samurai Loud's Part 11

"The Brave 12 in the Dome of Doom"

It starts in the forest and we the Brave 12 were resting for the day.

Jack: I'm gonna go look for some food.

Me: Okay Jack. Be careful.

Jack went off and suddenly we heard fighting and we went to see and saw Jack captured by a group of thugs and they have a bunch of strong creatures and Jack shackled by the neck. We're hiding in the forest.

Me: This is bad guys. We have to follow them. Come on.

Vince: Right.

We follow the caravan to a huge dome.

Varie: What is this place?

Me: Looks like some kind of colosseum.

We go in and sit with the spectators.

We sit in the front row and out came a fight.

Me: Here we go guys.

Announcer: And now without any delay, the first challenger of the day, weighing in at a mere 180 septals, Pogal the Pitiful!

Everyone booed.

Announcer: Facing the 12 time champion of the ring, the administer of agony, the baron of brutality, the coroner of Carnage, the dealer of destruction, Gordo the Gruesome!

We saw the fight and it was a brutal fight.

The next fight didn't last long and out came Jack.

Me: That's what this is. It's a fight to the death!

Varie: We have to help Jack.

Me: We will. If things start to go bad we will intervene. Lets watch and see what happens.

Announcer: Welcome to the Dome of Doom! Our talent search has spread throughout the Universe to bring you only the finest quality of challengers to battle the greatest of champions! No injury is too small, no wound is too great, no weapon is illegal.

The arena wall had an interesting array of weapons including Jack's sword.

Me: This is gonna be intense.

Announcer: And now the Dome of Doom presents for your pleasure Two-Sandals the Treacherous.

Everyone but us booed.

Me: Two-Sandals? That is stupid.

Lisa: Agreed.

Laney: This is not a fight to the death, this is a slaughterhouse.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Announcer: Gordo we call upon you to destroy this vile villain.

Me: (In my head) The only villain is you and we will destroy you.

Jack was facing an Ape creature named Gordo the Gruesome.

Gordo: Prepare to suffer Two-Sandals the Treacherous! I will beat you like a drum, I will hang you out like laundry!

Announcer: And now without any...

Gordo grabs the microphone.

Gordo: I am the master mechanic, the Alpha and Omega! I will put a hurting on you slave! I'm gonna tear you up into little shreds and then I'm gonna take those little shreds and tear them up into little shreds! I will make your mother cry! I will make your Aunt Edna from Withershoot proper, south of Barnaby, Cry! ARE YOU READY FOR PAIN TWO-SANDALS!?

Everyone cheered.

Me: Boy, This guy can talk his mouth off all day and never miss it.

Lily: No kidding.

Naruto: This guy makes Sasuke's mouth look like a joke.

Sakura: You're right Naruto.

Fu: I agree.

Jack: I am not intimidated by your shouting. A true warrior fights not with words but...

Gordo punches Jack in the face and Jack gets out of the way of his grab and Jack jumps behind him and Gordo punches the wall and hurts his hand.

Gordo: Ow!

Jack grabs a bo staff and hits Gordo with it several times. Gordo grabs a hook sword and slashes the staff in half and Jack uses this and pounds Gordo.

Me: Very clever.

Announcer: This... This is unprecidented! But wait!

Gordo's eyes turned red and his hands grew claws and he became more ape-like and his teeth became razor sharp fangs.

Announcer: Oh yes. It looks like he's gone primal on us folks! This is it!

Gordo screamed and hooted and roared in extreme fury.

Me: This is gonna get rough guys.

Jessie: No kidding.

Jack took a trident off the wall and twisted Gordo's fingers and Gord slashed Jack in the face with a claw swipe and Jack hit Gordo in the face several times with it.

Gordo was down.

Announcer: This is unwitnessable! Nobody has ever knocked down Gordo!

The referee robot came and counted down and gave the thumbs down when the counter hit zero.

Announcer: He's Out!

Varie: What a Knockout!

Naruto: Way to go Jack.

Everyone booed.

Announcer: I... I have nothing to say... Except BRING OUT THE NEXT CHAMPION!

Everyone cheered.

A tank came out and in it was a man with a helmet and weird equipment on.

Announcer: Deep from within the deepest abyss of the seventh ocean of Amalgomous arose a champion of unimaginable proportions. Half machine, half flesh, all terror, The AQUALIZER!

Me: This is now gonna get interesting.

The Aqualizer got out of his tank.

Aqualizer: (Cybernetic Voice) Dome of Doom, once more have you summoned me to answer your call. I have risen from the depths of the abyss the conquer the ring and to put an end to this lowly amateur.

The Aqualizer swung his staff at Jack but he dodges all his strikes. Jack took two shields off the wall and blocked some of his strikes. He tried to punch the Aqualizer with his bare fist but his helmet was too strong. Jack threw a shield and it slashed off his staff blade.

Everyone booed.

Aqualizer: Do not fear. I have traveled the seven seas and conquered far greater foes than this mere contender.

He fired a hook harpoon and it cut Jacks robe and his chest and Jack ripped it off. Aqualizer then fired a plasma ray at Jack and Jack kicked him down and the ray blasted off the Aqualizer's right arm.

Me: That's got to hurt.

Jack took a pair of nunchucks and the Aqualizer used a sawblade and Jack knocked him around and the saw ripped his robe apart. Jack then cut off the Aqualizer's other arm with the saw. He then slashed open the Aqualizers helmet and in it was slug creature.

Slug: Help me! Heeeeelllllppp!

Everyone was chanting Doom.

Announcer: The Crowd calls upon you Two-Sandals to put the Doom on the Aqualizer.

The Slug was coughing and gagging.

Varie: I got this.

She then used Water Intangibility and phased the Slug to them in a ball of water.

Slug: Thank you.

Varie: You're welcome.

Jack knew what he was gonna do was wrong.

Jack: No! I will not participate in this senseless violence any longer! You'll have to get your entertainment elsewhere.

Everyone was appauled.

Me: Well said Jack.

Fu: I agree. This whole thing is nothing but a total bloodbath.

Announcer: This is a dark moment indeed. Not only has he insulted the ring he has insulted us! We will show no more mercy to this two sandaled heathen!

Thunderous footfalls were felt.

Announcer: Introducing the Champion to end all champions. Weighing in at a mere 700 tons, I give you...

Jack stood in front of a MASSIVE SUMO WRESTLER!

Announcer: SUMOTO!

Me: That is one enormous Sumo Wrestler!

Varie: How can a man like that be so fat and huge!?

Lincoln: He makes Andre the Giant look like a shrimp compared to him!

Lily: And he weighs 700 tons!? That's insane!

Lisa: That's exactly 1.4 million pounds of huge fat.

Jessie: It's like picking a fight with a mountain!

Laney: No kidding!

Vince: This is gonna get rough big time!

Jack: I will not fight.

Announcer: Then you will be destroyed.

Sumoto got into a sumo wrestler stance and thunderous footslams echoed throughout the ring.

Jack: I will not fight you Sumoto.

Sumoto growled and jumped high into the air.

Announcer: It's the Sumoto Swan Dive! No challenger has ever survived!

Sumoto landed on Jack with a huge and thunderous belly flop!

KRAWHAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

Vince: OOOOHHH! That's gotta hurt!

Me: No kidding! Ouch!

Announcer: Thank you Sumoto for putting the Doom back in the Dome of Doom!

Sumoto: Hai!

But Jack was moving underneath him.

Announcer: (Gasp) It... It can't be!

Jack poked his head out.

Me: I've seen enough. Lets go!

We rush onto the arena and I lift up Sumoto with my super strength.

Me: Need some help Jack?

Jack: Thank you guys.

Me: No problem.

Announcer: We have more challengers in the ring folks!

Varie: And we're here to stop this carnage!

I throw Sumoto out of the dome with incredible power.

Announcer: Who are you all?

Me: We are the Brave 12.

Announcer: Ah yes. We've heard about you all.

Me: We will stop all this madness whether you like it or not.

Announcer: Very well then. If not one champion can bring you down then bring out ALL THE CHAMPIONS!

Me: We got three words for you:

All: BRING. IT. ON!

Announcer: May I present TORTO!

Torto is a turtle-like humanoid.

Announcer: MIOTIS!

Miotis is a bat-like humanoid with wings instead of arms.

Announcer: THE CLAW!

The Claw is a Yeti-Like creature with razor sharp mechanical claw gauntlets.

Announcer: RAPTOR!

Raptor is an amphibious frog-like humanoid creature with a long sticky tongue.

Announcer: MR. ROBOTO!

Mr. Roboto is a Tank robot that has powerful ranged weaponry.

Announcer: And finally GANEESH!

Ganeesh is a multi-armed India swordmaster.

Jack: This must end once and for all.

Me: I agree.

Vince: Lets split em up two against 1 each.

Jessie: Perfect.

Announcer: Let the carnage begin!

Jack flipped back and got his sword and we took on our opponents.

Me and Varie faced Torto and picked him up and rolled him like a bowling ball and he crashed through the wall.

Laney and Lily faced Miotis and Laney used her plant powers and entangled him and Lily formed a ball of glowing water and it splashed Miotis and disintegrated him.

Lily: My water powers are like Holy Water and that is like Kryptonite to him.

Laney: Interesting.

Lincoln and Fu faced the Claw and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him and Fu fired a wind blade and slashed him apart.

Naruto and Sakura were facing Raptor and Naruto and Sakura formed a Rasengan and blasted him apart.

Vince and Jack faced Mr. Roboto and it fired stars and missles at them and dodged them and Vince slashed Mr. Roboto apart.

Jessie and Lisa were facing Ganeesh.

Ganeesh: (India Accent) Wiseman knows everything. A shrewed one everybody,

Jessie was in her Fire Angel form and Lisa fired laser guns. They engaged in a sword and gun fight.

Ganeesh: A true coward runs not from his opponent but from himself.

We regrouped and clashed with Ganeesh.

Ganeesh: Many receive advice. Only the wise profit by it.

We then slashed apart Ganeesh and won the fight.

Everyone cheered and Chanted Brave 12.

Jack: Enough! Is this what you call entertainment? The senseless slaughter of innocents? No more!

Jack looked at the Announcer.

Jack: Set the slaves free!

The announcer backed away.

I jumped up onto the stand and held a dagger to his throat.

Me: Set them free or your head comes off!

The announcer did so.

Me: From now on there will be no more fighting for your entertainment!

A robot goon with a whip let them go.

Goon: You heard him! You're free, go on get out of here!

Jack recognized him.

Jack: You!

Jack slashed him apart.

We the Brave 12 left the stadium. Everyone was touched by our fight for good and we had shown them the error of their ways.

Jack: I am forever in your debt J.D. All of you.

Me: No problem Jack. We even won this nice trophy for the fight.

I was holding a gold trophy and it was an awesome award.

Jack: I can see that. But no more.

Me: I know.

We left the dome and continued on our quest.

Continues in Part 12.


	170. Samurai Loud's Part 12

"The Brave 12 and the Ultra Robots"

We, the Brave 12 were walking in the desert and we saw a whole village completely destroyed and burning.

We gasp.

Me: What happened here?

Vince: This Whole village has been completely leveled.

Varie: What could've caused all this?

We hear a groan and saw a creature come out of the smoke.

Laney pick him up and Sakura tried to heal him.

Me: What happened here?

Creature: They came from nowhere.

Vince: Who did?

Creature: 8 robots did this. They had huge power and destroyed everything.

A flashback shows what the village look like before it was destroyed.

Explosions ripped everything apart and a clawed gauntlet rip out a chunk of house and buzzsaw blades tore them apart and multitudes of bullets destroyed everything.

Creature: They left as mysteriously as they came.

Me: This is horrible!

Naruto: Which way did they go?

Creature: To the east.

Me: You better come with us.

Creature: Okay.

We continued on with the creature with us.

We came across a robot village and it was completely destroyed. There were toasted robots and burned buildings everywhere.

Me: Another village completely destroyed.

Jack: This is madness.

Fu: No kidding.

We heard a metallic fall and saw a robot still functional but only half destroyed.

Robot: (Robotic Voice) They... They appeared out of nowhere.

Another flashback shows the Robot Village before it was destroyed. It was a high-tech robot city.

Robot: First came explosions.

Explosions destroyed much of the city. It was the same assailants that destroyed the previous village.

They were robots unlike anything we had ever seen before. They had enormously destructive firepower and were capable of destroying anything in their path with such enormous ferocity and without a single shred of remorse or guilt.

A robot fired a cable that exploded when it landed. It was a land mine cable.

Robot: We tried to defend ourselves but our attempts were futile.

The robots fired their guns at the robots but their bullets weren't having any effect. Another robot went invisible and destroyed the little robots instantly.

Robot: And then there was fire.

Another robot unleashed a powerful white hot fire aura and incinerated everything.

Robot: We didn't stand a chance. They were relentless. They destroyed the city, all of it. Then left as mysteriously as they came.

Me: This is insanity!

Jack: Yes. This senseless destruction must be stopped.

Sakura: I agree. Whoever built these robots is in a huge amount of trouble.

Fu: We won't let them get away with all this.

Lincoln: This is all completely unforgivable.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: These robots are a danger to the entire planet in general. [To the Robot] Where did they go?

Robot: (Shorting out) They... They left to the east.

The robot died.

We left to the East and found another village completely destroyed.

We searched for more survivors but we could find none. We found some ninja stars all over and they were in a bunch of robots.

Naruto: These are shuriken.

Vince: Looks like we have a robot that uses Shuriken.

Sakura: Yeah.

Creature: I saw it with the robots that attacked us.

Me: We could use these.

We picked up a bunch of them and decided to use them.

We then found robots with clean cut slashes on them.

Me: Looks like we got a robot that can use a sword.

Jack: Is there no end to this senseless destruction?

Jessie: We will find those robots and make them pay.

We then saw footprints and they went out to the east. We then saw 8 baskets in the middle of nowhere.

Me: This is unusual. What are all these baskets doing out here?

Vince: I don't know but looks are deceiving.

The baskets then transformed and they were the robots that we were told about.

Me: So these are the robots.

Lisa: Very fascinating. They are unlike anything that I have ever seen before.

The robots all had an interesting tool on them. The list goes as follows.

1) Claw Chains

2) Buzzsaws

3) Gattling Guns

4) Land Mine Cable

5) Fists and Cloaking Device

6) Flamethrowers

7) Shuriken

8) Katana

These robots were created to destroy and they were very good at it.

Jack: Why? Why did you destroy all of those villages?

Robot 1: (Robotic Voice) To lure you to us.

Robot 5: To draw you out.

Jack: What!?

Robot 3: Yes!

Robot 6: We have been hunting you.

Robot 7: We have come...

Robot 8: To destroy you.

Me: Your search is over.

All: Come and get us!

A Claw Chain was thrown and I grabbed it and pulled the robot towards us and I slashed it in half and it exploded.

Out in the desert on a hill someone was watching the fight.

?: Wow!

Sakura punched the fist robot and bashed his head off.

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the flamethrower robot and it exploded into pieces.

Fu slashed the Shuriken robot and it exploded.

Lincoln and Jessie fired lightning and fire at the gun robot and it exploded.

Lisa destroyed the buzzsaw robot by ripping it apart with her Technokinetic powers.

Lily and Varie destroyed the land mine cable robot.

All that was left was the Katana robot.

Vince was facing it and it was a vicious swordfight.

Jack tried to slash the robot but his sword didn't even cut him.

Vince: What are these robots made with?

Me: Looks like an indestructible metal.

I then punch the robots head off and it explodes.

Me: That's it for them.

?: I agree.

A scientist came out.

Me: Who are you?

?: I am Extor. The one who created those monsters that you all destroyed.

Me: So you created those robots.

Vince: Why would you do that?

Extor: I set out to construct the ultimate assassins to hunt down Jack and destroy him.

Flashback shows Extor working in his lab on the robots we just destroyed.

Extor: (Narrating) I worked tirelessly day and night until my machines of doom were completed. They each were designed with a unique tool of destruction. Countless days were spent analyzing your fighting technique. They were the deadliest war machines ever created and their power source came from the world's most ultimate evil: Aku!

Aku injected his very evil essence into the robots and activated them.

Aku: You have outdone yourself, Extor. Now to test their power of destruction!

Extor: Wha... Test them? How?

Aku: By destroying your village!

Extor: No! You can't! We had an agreement!

Aku: Fool! Now my children... DESTROY!

The robots completely destroyed Extor's entire village.

Extor: Aku promised to spare my village if I would build the assassins for him. I was a fool to trust him. Now I was going to correct my mistake. But you guys beat me to the punch and already destroyed my creations. I owe you a big debt of gratitude Brave 12.

Me: You're welcome Extor.

Naruto: I just can't believe that you would create such awful monsters for Aku.

Sakura: Aku is the very creature we're trying to destroy after we get Jack back to his time.

Vince: It's our mission.

Extor: Yes. I've heard about that. High five.

We give him a high five.

Lisa salvaged what was left of the robots and built a cool gauntlet for me. It had some of the tools in it and I can use them when I press a certain button.

Continues in part 13.


	171. Samurai Loud's Part 13

"The Brave 12 and the Challenges of Mount Fatoom"

We, the Brave 12 were walking down a mountain path and we ran into three monks.

Me: Oh hello. We were heading down this path.

Monk 1: Yes.

The monks left and we decided to follow them.

Varie: May we ask where you are headed?

A monk pointed to a really super tall mountain. It was so big that it went high up into the sky.

Vince: That mountain is huge!

Me: No kidding. It makes K2 in Pakistan look like a walk in the park.

Lisa: A mountain of that size and height would be at 35,622 feet. The atmospheric oxygen density around it would have to be as thin as Mount Everest in Nepal.

Jessie: I agree.

Jack: Yes. It appears very difficult.

Monk 1: Yes.

Me: What is up at the peak of this mountain?

Monk 1: Truth.

Jack: Truth?

Monk 1: Legend has it there lies a great power at the Summit of Fatoom. We three have trained for a lifetime to climb this mountain and achieve its power. That is of course if it exists. You see no one has ever reached the Summit of Fatoom.

It was a big challenge for all of us to conquer.

Jack: Not yet.

Me: Lets do it.

We decided to climb Mount Fatoom.

It was an interesting scene. We climbed over lots of interesting rocks and structures.

We took a break and heard a twig snap.

We saw a Goatman.

Naruto: A Goatman. I got this.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and slashed his horns off.

He bleated and this got the attention of more goatmen.

Naruto slashed off all the Goatmen's horns and they ran away.

Naruto: It's all clear guys.

Me: Good work bro.

We continued on and we saw lots of different creatures that lived on the mountain.

Me: These creatures are amazing.

Laney: They sure are.

Laney has tamed and made friends with some of them. They were now tattoos on her hand.

Jack grabbed a rock point and rumbling was felt and heard and the rocks became a rock gorilla and it grabbed Jack and let him go.

Jessie caught Jack and Laney tamed the Rock Gorilla.

Me: Good work Laney.

Jack: Yes. Thank you Jessie.

Jessie: No problem Jack.

We set up camp and a nasty snowstorm came and thundersnow was heard.

It was getting blistering cold. We had our fur parkas on and tried to endure it.

We heard footfalls and it was a Yeti.

He walked by us without wanting to hurt us and we knew that he was very territorial.

Later we resumed our climb and it was an amazing and treacherous one.

In less than 6 hours we made it to the top of Mount Fatoom and it was truly a magnificent sight to behold and the view was incredible.

Me: What a view!

Varie: It's amazing.

Vince: it sure is.

Fu: This is incredible.

Sakura: The Brave 12 are on top of the world.

Naruto: We sure are.

Lisa: Affirmative. It is a magnificent sight to behold.

Lily: It's truly beautiful.

Jack: Yes. We all did it together. We are a team. (Out to the Horizon) AAKKKKUUUUUU! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL RETURN TO THE PAST AND DESTROY YOU!

ME: AND WE'LL BE WITH HIM AND HELP HIM DO SO!

ALL: SO WATCH OUT AKU! THE BRAVE 12 ARE COMING FOR YOU!

That was our Oath of Justice for when Aku will die.

Continues in Part 14.


	172. Samurai Loud's Part 14

"The Brave 12 and the Farting Dragon"

We the Brave 12 were fishing in a forest and as we were about to fish we saw some dead fish in the river. A blue deer came and it was scared.

Laney: What's wrong little one?

Blue Deer: There's a terrible smell coming and it is horrible! Run for your lives!

The Blue Deer ran away and a bunch of farm animals came and ran passed us.

Me: What's gotten into them?

Laney: That blue deer said that a horrible smell is coming.

Me: I think I see it.

A strange brown stream came at us and when we smelled it it was so bad that it made us gag and throw up.

Me: (Vomiting) (Coughs) OH THAT IS RANK!

Vince: WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!?

Fu: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S DISGUSTING!

Lincoln: IT'S MAKING ME SICK!

Lily: We got to find out where it's coming from.

Me: Luckily I brought these.

I reach into my pocket and pull out 12 nose plugs.

Jessie: Nose plugs.

We each grab one and put it on our noses.

Me: (Nasally) Lets find that smell.

We go out of the forest and find a farm village and its crops were totally ruined because of the smell.

Varie: (Nasally) This is really bad.

Sakura: (Nasally) No kidding.

A hand appeared and reached for my arm and grabbed it. It was a man.

Man: Turn back while you still...

He passed out.

Laney: (Nasally) Sir are you all right?

Man: I'm fine but this stench totally ruined our crops and more.

Jack: (Nasally) Tell me. Where is this horrible stench coming from?

Man: They say... They say it comes from...

Before he could answer the smell made him gag and retch.

Naruto: (Nasally) So much for that.

We go into the village and saw that the stench has placed it into total turmoil and incapacitated it.

Vince: (Nasally) This is bad. We have to help these people.

Lincoln: Yeah. We have to do something.

Suddenly a massive fart noise and earthquake was heard and all the people were running in panic as a giant tsunami of the foul stench peared over the mountains.

Me: Uh-Oh!

Man: To the Shelter! To the Shelter!

Me: How far is it to the shelter!?

Man 2: Right around the next block. Hurry!

We saw the stench tsunami getting closer.

Man 3: It's right over here!

Man 4: Oh good gracious help us all! The Shelter, IT'S FULL!

A little cat was in the shelter.

Me: I have shelter!

I form a force field that can block out the smell over the village. The stench tsunami hit and the force field was holding.

Jack: That was a close one. Good thinking J.D.

Fu: That is genius.

We then hear whistling coming from a local scissor smith shop.

We go in and saw the Scissor Smith working on some sausages.

We take off our nose plugs.

Me: Excuse me. Are you the scissor smith?

?: Eh! Somebody say something.

We saw that he had a scar where his nose was.

Varie: What happened to your nose?

Scissor Smith: Oh I lost it but I don't remember.

Vince: Your town is being overrun by a foul stench that has everyone in misery.

Varie: Yeah what is causing all this stench? It's no pretty ride on a wagon.

A crow decided to talk.

Crow: Wagon (Squawk) Rhymes with Dragon!

Me: Dragon?

Scissor Smith: Nothing. (Nervous Chuckle)

Crow: Dragon! Dragon! The Smell comes from a dragon!

Varie: So a dragon is causing this horrible smell.

Jack: So where does this dragon live?

Crow: (Squawk) Spire! Lives on top of the Spire!

Laney: Spire?

Scissor Smith: You mangy pigeon! I'll have you for dinner!

Laney: Calm down sir. [To the bird] Where is this spire at?

Crow: The Spire lies to the East!

Laney: It lies to the East.

Me: Then that's where were headed. Lets go!

We go out of the village and saw a tall rock spire.

Me: That must be it. And the smell is strongest on top.

Varie: The Village is only a few hundred yards from it.

Me: Lets go.

We spread our wings and fly to the top and Jack climbed up the spire and Jack grabbed what looked like a feather in the mountain and the rock crumbled away and it revealed a giant Luna Moth.

Laney: That is a huge Luna Moth. I got this Jack.

Laney tamed it and helped Jack get through the gas cloud and we landed on a cliff that had a cave. It was the lair of the dragon.

The Giant Luna Moth became a tattoo on Laney's hand.

They went into the cave and saw some green glowing eyes and they saw us.

A row of teeth formed and breathed fire at us.

We got out of the way.

Dragon: Ooh! The pain!

We saw the dragon and he was in a lot of pain.

Me: Whoa. You have a nasty stomachache.

Dragon: Yes. (Groans in pain) You all must help me.

Vince: There must be something inside you that is causing this.

Dragon: Yes there is and it's hurting me.

Jack: It's inside of you?

A loud stomach grumbling was heard and we ducked behind some cave columns and held our breath. The dragon released a massive fart and the stench went down the spire and towards the town. Luckily my force field was holding.

Me: That's what the smell is. It's dragon farts.

Varie: At least we now know what that smell is.

Vince: Lets help the dragon.

Me: Right. All right dragon. We will help you.

Dragon: Yes. You have to enter me and destroy whatever is responsible for this.

The Dragon opened its mouth and we knew that we had to go inside.

Me: Okay, Jack you're with me.

Jack: Okay.

Varie: Be careful guys.

Me: We will.

We go in through the mouth and it was weird and we saw two holes in the back of the mouth. One lead to the esophogus and the other lead to the lungs.

Me: Looks like we have two choices.

Jack: Yes.

We went for the right hole but an enormous jet of fire exploded out.

Me: Whoa!

Jack: That hole must lead to the lungs.

Me: Yep. [Points to the left one] This way.

We go down to esophogus and we were in the stomach. Bubbles of acid broke our fall.

Me: This must be the dragons stomach.

Jack: It's huge.

I find the exit to the bowels.

I take Jack to the valve that lead to it.

Jack: Dragon? Are we near the source of the problem?

Dragon: No. You both must go lower.

Me and Jack go deep into the dragon's intestines and we came across some slurping Villi.

Me: These must be the dragon's Villi in the intestines.

Jack: Maybe.

We tried to time our jumping but they grabbed us and sucked us into the bloodstream.

Me: Whoa! We're in the dragons bloodstream.

Jack found what looked like a helmet cell and he put it over his head.

We journeyed through the bloodstream and through the dragon's heart and into the dragon's abdomen. We then found the very source of the problem. It was an egg almost fully hatched.

Me: It's a baby dragon.

It breathed fire and it hit a gland that released the fart gas.

Dragon: Please! Hurry! I CANNOT STAND MUCH MORE!

Me: Come on Jack!

We cut the strands tying the egg down and we ran as more fart gas was released. I put a force field around myself and the baby dragon's fire ignited the gas and it exploded and we were flying out of the dragon with incredibly explosive force.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Dragon: Thank you!

We regrouped as I lifted the force fields around myself and the town and the whole smell was gone.

The Baby dragon was free from the egg and grabbed Jack and we landed in the village.

Man: Look!

The village cheered wildly for all of us.

We explained what was going on to the villagers and as it turns out they forgave the dragon. The weird part about this whole part of our adventure was that we got to learn all about the anatomy of a dragon.

Continues in part 15


	173. Samurai Loud's Part 15

"The Brave 12 and the Imakandi and the Fight with Demongo the Soul Collector"

On a distant planet far from here, It was a savannah planet, 4 lion humanoid people called the Imakandi were getting ready. A shaman used a ritual to beam them to Earth. It worked and the Imakandi arrived on Earth.

As we the Brave 12 were resting for the day, I sensed that the Imakandi were coming.

Me: Uh-oh! We got problems guys.

Varie: What is it?

Me: Aku has sent the greatest hunters in the Universe to hunt us.

Sakura: Who are they?

Me: The Imakandi. They are a race of Lion humanoids that live for the thrill of the hunt. Once they set their sights on their prey, they will not stop until they either capture or kill us.

Fu: These guys must really be dangerous.

Naruto: No kidding.

Me: They are dangerous and they are good fighters too. Their sense of smell is incredible. They can smell their target from 500 miles away.

Lincoln: That is a really good sense of smell.

Jack: What do they look like?

I see four figures coming toward us.

Me: There!

(I point to the four figures}

Jack: They must be the hunters Aku sent.

Sakura: The Imakandi.

Fu: Lets get out of here.

Me: Right.

I summon our horses and we rode out of the city.

The Imakandi were running after us with incredible speed.

Me: Wow! Their speed is amazing.

Lincoln: They can run really fast.

Lisa: Affirmative. Their speed is amazing.

As we rode the Imakandi were gaining.

Lily: They're gaining on us!

Me: We're about to lose them.

I opened up a portal that lead to another part of the world and we went in and the portal closed behind us.

The Imakandi lost us but they were never going to give up.

We were in another part of the world and we were walking in a canyon.

We sensed a figure behind us.

Me: If you seek conflict, you have found the wrong people to deal with.

?: You are mistaken. I am the Dealer of Destruction, the Merchant of Doom and I seek you Samurai Jack.

We unsheath our swords and stood ready to fight.

Jack: Who are you?

?: Aku has sent me to destroy you.

Jack: Aku!?

?: My master tires of your existence. You are all very powerful foes. Perhaps too powerful for my master but not for me. My name is Demongo.

Me: Demongo the Soul Collector.

Sakura: Who is he?

Me: He's one of Aku's most powerful minions. He has the ability to steal the souls and essence of the mightiest of warriors and the deadliest of beasts.

Demongo: That is correct J.D. Knudson. I have come to capture your Warriors Essence!

Demongo pulled out a skull from his chest and threw it on the ground.

Jack: Merchant of Doom?

Me: No this is just the start.

Vince: Yeah. Watch what he can do.

Demongo fired a beam of energy and it hit the skull and the skull popped and out came a huge monstrosity with 3 glowing blue eyes. It was our old enemy TITAN!

Me: Titan!

Jack: But we defeated you!

Demongo: Yes you did and I control his essence. Titan, Destroy the Brave 12!

Titan: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!

He punched the ground and we dodged his attack.

I fly up and punch him in the face and send him crashing into the rock wall.

CRASH!

Titan dissolved into a black mist that went right into Demongo's chest.

Demongo laughed and threw out more skulls and fired four energy beams and out came four more warriors. Warriors that we know.

Me: We know these warriors.

Demongo: They too were once thorns in Aku's side. But now I Demongo control their essence as I will control yours.

Laney: We fought along side them and destroyed most of Aku's minions.

Lily: I can't believe you got them Demongo.

Me: Yeah. Hardball, Shogun, Wildcat and Vishni. I can't believe they are being forced to destroy us.

Demongo: Yes. Prepare yourself Brave 12 for Annihilation.

Hardball fired a spiked ball on a chain at us and I grabbed it and threw it back at him and it hit him and he dissolved into black mist. Wildcat was kicked in the face by Lily, Shogun was slashed by Laney and Naruto slashed Vishni.

Demongo laughed.

Demongo: You cannot win Brave 12. I am more powerful.

Jack: A power fueled only by the strength and skill of the great warriors whose essence you have stolen Demongo! Without that you are nothing.

Demongo: (Chuckles) You are wise Samurai. But who cares? Bleh!

Demongo disappeared and reappeared behind us.

Me: He's playing games with us. Trying to get us all riled up.

Jack: I see that.

Demongo: When I have all of your essence I will be the greatest warrior.

Vince: Want to bet?

Demongo jumped and we went onto the canyon cliff. Four skulls fell and energy blasts hit them. When the smoke cleared it was the same warriors we defeated before.

Jack: It cannot be. How is it possible? We just defeated them.

Demongo: Yes you all did. But they are essence. You cannot defeat essence.

Me: He's right guys. We can't kill spirits. It's impossible.

Demongo: You may defeat them again and again and again, but I command the essence of thousands of such powerful warriors. Even a team as powerful as you all cannot defeat them all.

Fu: We shall see about that.

Demongo then summoned Titan again and he was falling onto us. We ran and got out of the way as he crashed onto the cliff.

The four warriors chased us and we clashed our swords with their attacks and sparks were flying. The whole landscape was being set on fire. We slashed all five of them apart and they dissolved into black mist and went back into Demongo.

Demongo was amused.

Demongo: (Giggles) You still think you can win. How commendable.

We weren't moved.

Demongo: How futile.

Demongo then unleashed hundreds of skulls and we knew what was coming. Demongo fired energy blasts at the skulls and hundreds of warriors appeared. We ran down into the canyon and the warriors and creatures chassed us.

Me: There's so many of them!

Naruto: How can Demongo have this many warriors under his control?

Lily: I don't know but this is madness!

We hid in a cave and they went passed us. There were hundreds of warriors. Some we all Remember.

A creature tried to do a sneak attack and we destroyed him and his essence went back into Demongo.

Demongo: (Screams) There you fools! There! Destroy! Destroy the Brave 12! I want their essence!

Me: Lets get them!

We jump and we slash the machine gun warrior. Lily slashed a big warrior. A Mummy warrior threw ninja stars at us and Fu grabbed them and threw them back and destroyed him.

We ran and slashed as many warriors as possible. It was a fierce battle. We destroyed lots of warriors at a rapid level.

Demongo: Yes! Yes! Fight! Fight! (Evil Laughter)

We were getting nowhere fast as they all just kept on coming. The odds were not stacked well in our favor. But we were persistent.

Me: Geez there's just no end to these guys!

Fu: Yeah!

Lincoln: They just keep on coming!

Me: I know what Demongo is trying to do. He's trying to wear us down to the point of exhaustion by having us fight hundreds of warriors all at once.

Laney: He sure is clever.

Jack: Yes.

Jessie: We can't let Demongo do this anymore.

Laney: Yeah. But how do we stop him?

Me: We have to free the essence!

Jack: Trapped Essence! Without essence Demongo has no power.

Me: We have to free it somehow.

Lily: But how?

We saw the essence go in him.

Jack: From within. How do we get inside?

Wildcat tried to attack and Jack slashed him and Wildcat dissolved.

Jack grabbed the essence and went towards Demongo.

Demongo: Wha? [Demongo saw this] Impossible!

Jack went inside and he was in a pocket dimension inside Demongo. It was a dimension full of all the essence of the warriors Demongo has stolen over the years and they all made him strong. The warriors were trapped in a ring of blue fire.

Jack saw thousands of warriors that were imprisoned by Demongo. He saw Shogun and he looked at him.

Jack: (Echoing) And I free your essence!

Jack slashed the blue fire ring and it severed Demongo's control over Shogun. He destroyed all the rings of fired and on the outside beams of light shined from Demongo's chest and all the warriors rushed out of him like wildfire. Demongo was now an extinguished husk of his former self and he fell to the ground.

Me: Way to go Jack!

Demongo fell to the ground and he saw us and the warriors ready to pulverize him into oblivion.

Me: It's over Demongo! (Cracks Knuckles)

Sakura: Start praying!

Vince: This is gonna be good.

Demongo: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Demongo was history.

The warriors went in peace and vanished.

Me: (Senses Something) And just in time too.

Varie: What is it?

Me: The Imakandi found us.

Naruto: They just don't give up.

Lincoln: And they never will from the looks of it.

Jack: We got to run some more.

Me: No, I'm through running.

Vince: Me too. It's time to fight.

We charge after the Imakandi and entangled them in a chain that was unbreakable.

Me: Aku sent you to hunt us right?

Imakandi: Yes. And you all have made this the greatest hunt we ever had.

Me: I believe it.

Imakandi: It is the way of the Imakandi. We live for the thrill of the hunt and whenever we have a prey that has eluded us for a long time, we see that prey as a worthy opponent and we let that prey go.

Vince: We appreciate that.

The Imakandi then disappeared and went back to their homeworld.

Me: Well guys lets continue on our quest.

We all agreed.

Continues in part 16


	174. Samurai Loud's Part 16

"The Brave 12 and the Scotsman Part 2"

We, the Brave 12 are at a bar having lunch and we saw some bounty hunters looking at us.

Me: What are you all looking at?

They were looking at Jack with intense greed.

They came at us and me and Vince slashed them all.

Varie: That was a waste of our time.

Naruto: Yep.

?: (Scottish Accent) Hey lads and lassies. Remember me?

It was our friend the Scotsman.

Me: It's been a while Scotsman.

Scotsman: Aye. It has. I need your help with something. Me wifes been kidnapped.

Jack: You are married?

Scotsman: Aye. She is the most amazing bonnie lass in the world. I must save her before the Moon is full.

Me: That's tomorrow night.

Jack: Where is she?

Scotsman: The Castle of Boon. (Sniffles) The Celtic Master of the Hunt plans to devour her. She's so dainty and sweet. (Crying) The Master of the Hunt is so very scary!

Naruto: Try and calm yourself.

Scotsman: I cannot. I cannot save her on me own and I am forbidden by ancient custom to seek help from warriors of me own clan. I alone am no match for the army of Celtic Demons that infest the castle. But there's a loophole in the ancient custom. Me clan drew and rolled the bones. They said "Seek the Help of a Stranger". You're the only strangers I know and you're as strange as they come laddies and lassies. And powerful too. Together, you 12 and me, we can save my wife before it's too late! (Crying)

Me: Calm down. We will gladly help you.

We then went to the Highlands and the Scotsman told us all about his wife and lots of good things about her as we ran.

We arrived at the Scottish Highlands.

Me: Wow!

Varie: So these are the Scottish Highlands.

Vince: It's beautiful.

Sakura: It sure is.

Naruto: No kidding.

We then ran to the Scotsman's Clans Castle.

He introduced us to his clan and it was a celebration worth remembering. That night we had arrived at the Castle of Boon!

Scotsman: The Castle of Boon! Getting in will be easy.

Me: Wait. It's too easy.

I pick up a rock and threw it and it landed by the entrance and out came a bunch of strange red demon robots with guns.

Scotsman: Oh. Celtic Demons.

Laney: Those things are ugly.

Lily: No kidding.

Scotsman: It's only 7.

Me: There's hundreds of them in the Castle. We have to find a way around them. I have an idea. Follow me.

Jack: We will.

We climb up the walls and go into the Castle and we find the Scotsman wife in a dungeon. She was a beautiful woman.

Scotsman's Wife: (Scottish Accent) Darling!

Scotsman: Bonnie Lass!

They hugged.

Me: Thank goodness you're safe.

Scotsman's Wife: Me too. Ach the Brave 12. It's such a pleasure to meet you lads and lassies.

Me: It's a pleasure too.

Sakura: We came to rescue you.

Fu: Yeah. We have to go.

Me: Lets get out of this dump.

We ran and we got to the main hall and saw numerous Celtic Demons in our way.

Me: We got to fight our way out.

Scotsman: Lets fight them!

We unsheathe our swords and slash apart lots of demons. We blasted and pulverized many of them until there was nothing left of them.

Me: That takes care of them.

Scotsman: Aye.

?: Silence!

We saw the overlord of the Celtic Demons, the Master of the Hunt.

Overlord: The Moon is Full. Destroy the rest and throw the young woman in the pot.

Me: I don't think so freak!

Overlord: Silence!

I punch the overlord in the stomach and knock him down and I blast him into oblivion.

Me: That takes care of him. Lets go.

We got back to the Castle and we were hailed as heroes. A huge celebratory feast was made for us.

Continues in part 17


	175. Samurai Loud's Part 17

"The Brave 12 and The Spartans"

We, the Brave 12 were in the mountains climbing over them and when we climbed out of the mountains we saw a huge battle going on. It was a battle between a bunch of Spartan Warriors and a bunch of Robot Ram creatures.

Me: Whoa! Looks like a huge war is going on.

Naruto: Yeah! I wonder how come.

Sakura: I guess we'll find out when we can.

We saw a Spartan soldier being surrounded by a bunch of robots.

Me: That man is in trouble! Come on!

We go and slashed apart all the robots apart and helped the Spartans win. The robots went away after carrying all their fallen.

Me: [To the man] You have won.

Man: No we have not. Come, we go to meet the king.

We go to a camp of the Spartans and the King came.

King: Did you hold the right flank?

Man 2: We suffered many casualties but held our position

King: Hmm. Your numbers have dwindled. I fear you will not survive another attack.

Man 2: No my king! We will never give up! We will fight!

The King was proud.

King: Yes I know you will not fail me.

The king sat on his throne and he saw us.

King: Roha. Who are these people that you have brought before me?

Roha: My king, these are the strangers who aided me in battle.

King: This battle is of no concern to you. Why did you fight?

Me: We saw this warrior outnumbered.

Jack: We meant no disrespect.

Vince: We apologize.

We started to walk away but the King stopped us.

King: Wait! These years of war have made my words harsh and my tone insolent. Anybody brave enough to face these monsters are friends.

Me: What is this war?

Fu: Yeah, what's going on?

The King revealed his story.

King: Long ago a mechanical beast went mad and waged war against all in its path.

A flashback reveals a mysterious robot creature with glowing red eyes going on the warpath.

King: (Narrating) It feeds off the land itself, growing larger, Powerful. All the neighboring kingdoms have fallen. We are the last. The Beast desperately wants our lands, for our home is beautiful, peaceful, rich in resources. The Beast and its robots would've destroyed us ages ago, but our land is protected by the tallest of mountains. And a narrow ravine is the only entrance. It was there, with only 300 men, that we stopped the Beast's armies. The position was easy to defend, and their superior numbers were made worthless. Year after year, the war went on.

For centuries the war between the Spartans and the Beast's Armies raged on. The battle was getting more and more ferocious at a powerful level.

King: And the battle became a stalemate...

Countless robots were destroyed in the process. But the surviving robots carry the destroyed robots away.

King: For this creature strips the battlefield clear of its fallen to rebuild its army again and again. And so it goes.

The Beast's armies kept on coming more and more for centuries and it always produced the same result no matter how hard they tried.

King: And I am the 17th King to defend this gateway. And tomorrow will bring the same.

Me: This war is terrible. It looks like we arrived just in time.

Jack: But there is another way through the mountains.

Everyone was shocked.

King: How wide is this path?

Jack: Wide enough for troops to move through sideways, weapons held in front and behind.

King: How long to complete the journey?

Me: 12 hours.

King: Will you show us this path?

Jack: Of course.

King: This war ends now! 50 of my best men will join me in a strike against the Beast itself while the rest stay here and defend our position. While the monsters attack us, we will attack them!

We got ready for the battle and the King gave us shields.

King: Foreward my brothers!

We went with the king as Jack lead the way. We arrived at the Castle of the Beast at Sunrise and we saw the last of the Beast's army leaving.

King: Look. There. The last of its army has left.

Me: Here we go.

King: OUR TIME HAS COME!

We charge towards the castle. We ran with full determination.

King: Porcupine.

We got into a porcupine pincushion formation and plowed through more of the robots.

We slashed and blasted all the robots and destroyed all of them. It was an extremely fierce and savage fight and it was a powerful demonstration of what we were capable of.

Me: Jack, Your majesty lets go.

Jack: Right.

Me, Jack and the king went into the castle and in the main chamber the Mechanical Beast came down. It was a giant robot spider. More like a ball with eight legs.

Me: Behind us!

We saw the beast and it tried to attack us but we dodged and blocked its attacks and slashed its legs and it screeched. The King slashed a leg but his sword shattered into a thousand pieces.

I pull out a spare sword and give it to the king. It was an indestructible sword. We had the beast against the ropes. Then I fired a Ki blast and it went right through the beast's head and it crashed by us and it exploded.

KRABOOMM!

Me: This whole place is gonna blow!

Outside the robot army exploded. Somehow they were linked to the Beast.

As we got out of the castle the whole castle exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

At long last, the war with the mechanical beast was over.

Sometime in the future, the King that we helped was dying on his death bed and he was finishing his tale about how we helped end the war.

King: The War was finally over. These brave strangers who became brothers and sisters aided us in our time of need and made a difference.

A tapestry was woven in our honor. It was on the wall and it showed the 12 of us aiding the 300 Spartan Soldiers in the war against the Mechanical Beast.

King: Their bravery, valor and strength for everyone helped us all triumph. Their diligence and the sacrifice of the others defeated our enemy, saved our lives and ensured our freedom. They will be honored and remembered forever- the 300 plus 12.

Our legacy will echo throughout the history of the Spartans for many future generations to come. The Brave 12 will forever be remembered in history.

Continues in Part 18


	176. Samurai Loud's Part 18

"The Brave 12, Flying Prince and Princess and the Rave"

On a distant planet in a Binary Star System, flying fairy-like creatures called the Lepidopterran's were enjoying a great time of peace. But that peace was soon broken when gunships came flying out of the dense clouds and flew towards the villages and started blasted them apart with heavy gunfire.

The King of the Lepidopterrans was worried.

King: Not again! After all these years.

The Soldiers were trying their hardest to stop the attackers. But their efforts were too weak.

Soldier: Your highness, I'm afraid the city guard is no match for these Squoomian Gunships.

King: Contact Admiral Lantana. We must recall our fleet from the Pydian System.

Robot: Sire, the Deep Space Antenna Array has been destroyed. Radio contact with the Star Navy has been severed.

King: Blast those Squoomian Devils!

Queen: We have no sign of them for a decade, yet they resurface just when our defenses our most compromised.

An explosion was felt.

King: Captain, begin evacuation.

The Alarm went off.

Queen: My children, come. Verbina, Astor, you two must get word to Admiral Lantana on Errand deep within the Pydian System. You must bring back our Navy. You are our only hope.

Astor: You can count on us mother.

Verbina: We will not fail our people.

King: Chitron 6, make ready the ship.

Chitron 6: Oh, my! Yes sir!

King: Wing well, my children. Wing well.

Verbina and Aster got in a ship and left. But the Squoomian's followed them.

The ship was damaged by Squoomian gunfire and Verbina and Aster flew towards Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile we, the Brave 12 were walking through a mountain range.

Me: There's a city up ahead. I sense a slave camp there.

Vince: Me too.

We hear a whoosh and look up.

Varie: That ship is coming in.

Me: Lets go see.

We go check it out and we saw Verbina and Astor get out and they were having a hard time adjusting to Earth's gravity.

Me: Lets go help them.

Jack: Yes.

We run over.

Me: Are you two okay?

Verbina: Yes. We're just having a hard time adjusting to this planets gravity.

Vince: It takes some time to get used to it.

Me: Here. [Chants an incantation] Kostevna Yaominga Porista!

I fire rainbows from my hands and my magic made Verbina and Astor adjust to any planets gravity no matter how heavy or light.

Verbina: Wow. That was amazing.

Astor: I can now stand and fly on this world without any problems.

Verbina: Me too.

Chitron 6: Oh my!

Me: I used my light magic to enable you to do that.

Astor: We greatly appreciate it.

Me: You're welcome.

Astor: Sorry. I'm Astor.

Verbina: I'm Verbina and this is Chitron 6.

Chitron 6: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Me: Same here. We are the Brave 12. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiancé.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Jack: I'm Jack. I'm a Samurai.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Bannon.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud.

Lily: And I'm Lily Loud.

Astor: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Me: We saw your ship come in and we decided to see if you need any help.

Verbina: We sure do. Our planet and kingdom are under attack by gunships from our enemies the Squoomian's They caught us completely off guard and began attacking our kingdom.

Astor: We've been sent to retrieve our Navy from the Pydion System on Errand. But the Squoomian's attacked us as a way to prevent us from reaching reinforcements.

Varie: That's terrible.

Verbina: Yes. Our ship has been damaged and it will take a while to fix it.

Me: Also you're in a very dangerous situation here. The planet you're on is Earth, the 3rd Planet in the Solar System. It's under the tyrannical rule and oppression of the evil Shape-shifting wizard Aku. He's pure evil amplified times 1000.

Jack: Yes and we're going to stop him once and for all after we get back to my home time.

Me: Jack here was catapulted by Aku from his time 10,700 years ago to here and it's our mission to help Jack get back to his time so he can destroy Aku once and for all.

Sakura: We won't let Aku get away with all the pain and suffering he has caused over the millennia.

Fu: He will pay for everything he's done to our galaxy.

Verbina: We hope you all succeed.

Me: Thank you. Also we would like to help you fight these Squoomians and make sure they never bother you again.

Astor: Thank you J.D. We greatly appreciate it.

Me: All right.

We stand in a circle around the ship and I use my Instant Transmission to beam us the the planet Chrysalis, home of the Lepidopterrans. We saw that the planet is completely covered in dense clouds.

Me: Wow. So this is your world Verbina, Astor?

Verbina: Yes. And our kingdom is right there.

We saw the kingdom completely under siege.

Vince: They can't last much longer. Lets go!

We flew over to the kingdom and we slashed and blasted the Squoomian gunships apart into nothing. They tried to fire back at us but their attacks were not having any effect. Our power was too great for the Squoomians and they all ran away.

Me: That'll show those scumbags.

Astor: I agree.

Jack: Yes. They sure did a number on this place.

Verbina: Yes. But we are forever in your debt Brave 12.

Me: We're glad we could help out Verbina. What the Squoomians were doing to your home was completely unacceptable.

Astor: That's right.

The people of Chrysalis came out and they were cheering wildly for us.

The King and Queen had a special award ceremony for us.

King: Brave 12, for saving us all from a terrible fate, we proudly award you our planet's highest honor: The Chrysalis Ring of Valor.

The soldiers slipped rings on our fingers and they were green gold and they had beautiful magenta and green flowers on them.

Me: We are truly honored your highness. We're glad we could help you out.

King: We are forever grateful to all of you J.D. These are no ordinary rings. They are call rings that will call us if you need us. And if the Squoomians attack again we will call you in case we need your help again.

Me: We graciously accept your highness. But our planets are light-years apart from eachother on different sides of the Galaxy.

Queen: Worry not. There are teleporter devices in the rings that will get you all to Chrysalis without worry.

Me: Thank you. We have to get back to Earth now. It's to continue our mission.

King: We understand.

Verbina: I have a feeling that we will see eachother again soon J.D.

Me: I have a feeling we will.

Naruto: Yeah.

Fu: We'll see you all soon.

We vanish and we go back to Earth.

Me: Great job everyone.

Vince: Thanks partner.

Varie: It was a great deed we have done.

Jack: Yes. It was good that we helped out a planet in trouble.

Fu: I agree.

* * *

We continue on our journey and found a town to rest for the night. We arrive at a hotel and saw a man crying. We approach the desk and we were concerned.

Me: Sir? Why are you crying?

Hotel Manager: (Crying) It's nothing.

Me: We would like a room for the night please.

Hotel Manager: Okay.

We were lead to our room and he showed us our quarters.

Me: Sir? We're very concerned. What's wrong?

Hotel Manager: The music.

The door slammed.

Jack: Music?

Lily: What music?

Suddenly techno rock music was playing in the distance.

Me: I can hear it.

Fu: Sounds like Techno Rock Music.

Naruto: Where's it coming from?

Sakura: Good question.

We look out the window and in the trees we saw numerous pairs of glowing red eyes.

Me: Glowing red eyes!

Lots of shadow figures came out of the forest. They were wearing glowing clothes and there were lots of them.

Me: Look at them all!

Fu: There's hundreds of them!

Lincoln: This is Aku's handiwork. They're all being controlled somehow.

Laney: Yeah. I can sense it. Whoever is behind all this is working for Aku.

Lily: They're all children.

Naruto: How can you tell Lily?

Lily: I can feel it in their glows.

Jack: Yes I sense it too. His evil has now spread to even the youngest of souls.

Me: Yeah. We got to find the source of this and stop it.

We see the children destroying much of the town and causing mayhem.

Me: This is madness.

Varie: Yeah.

Hotel Manager: Olivia? Olivia!? Olivia!?

Me: We have to help him. He's going to get himself killed. Come on!

We go out and help the Hotel Manager. We saw him trying to talk to a girl dressed in purple.

Hotel Manager: Olivia? Don't you recognize me? It's me your father!

We arrive and I put an anti-mind control headband on her and she reverted back to normal.

Olivia: (Gasp) What happened?

Me: You were being controlled by this terrible music somehow. You were a pawn in Aku's Evil.

Olivia began to remember everything and she suddenly hugged her father and they both broke down crying.

Hotel Manager: Thank you strangers. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. But there's no time to lose. We have to stop this madness. Olivia can you show us where this music is coming from?

Olivia: I would be more than happy too.

Me: Okay but first we have to stop this madness. We know they're children but this has got to stop.

Varie: Yeah.

The music got louder and we attacked the children and knocked them out. The music stopped after the fight.

Jack: That will help slow them down.

Olivia: Yeah. Father, I'm going to help them.

Hotel: Okay honey. Be careful out there.

Me: I'm sorry sir. But we never told you who we are. We are the Brave 12.

Hotel Manager: I've heard about you all. Make sure that whoever is playing that music never plays it again.

Me: With pleasure.

Olivia lead us into the forest and it was there that we found a Rave Party.

Me: A Rave Party!

Jack: What's a Rave Party?

Me: It's a special gathering loaded with all kinds of techno features. It has booming hardcore funky music, laser light shows, people wearing glowing clothes and there's lots of dancing.

Lincoln: It's something Luna would like.

Naruto: This is strange. Why would Aku want to throw a Rave Party?

Me: Probably to have all the children of the world fight against everything against their will.

Fu: Maybe.

The music went silent and out came a Disk Jockey.

Me: (In my head) He must be the ringleader behind this whole thing.

D.J.: Welcome Brothers and Sisters! Can I get a KAZAAM?!

Kids minus us: KAZAAM!

D.J.: I, D.J. Stylbator, am once again here to drop on you all the majestical sounderific beats of the master...

Kids minus us: Aku.

Naruto: (In his head) We won't let you mess around with these kids minds anymore.

D.J.: Skizz, Yeah! Let your ears feast to the flavor of the AKU-ZTIC SOUND!

The music played and it was a funky beat. It made all the kids eyes glow red with pure evil. Luckily we weren't being affected by it because of my magic. I put sound bubbles over our heads that prevented the music from controlling us.

Me: That guy is the ringleader of this whole Rave Party. We have to stop him at once.

D.J. saw us not dancing and he recognized us. The music stopped abruptly.

D.J.: Children of Aku! The Brave 12 are in the House!

Me: He saw us!

Children: Brave 12!

D.J.: And for public enemy Number One, The Scratch in Aku's groove, Brave 12 Whack, Lets mix it up with a taste of the bass, Beats in their face, the brand new hard-core track JACK ATTACK!

Music played and the children were now going to kill us.

Me: Lets dance! (Cracks Knuckles)

The music played and we punched and kicked all the children around like ragdolls. Knocking them all out. I fly over to the stage and blast the D.J. equipment and destroy it. The music was stopped for good.

Olivia: Listen to me everyone! You all have been pawns in Aku's evil!

Lincoln: But now you are free.

Laney: Return to all your homes...

Jack: And Never dance to this evil beat again.

The children all went home.

I was facing D.J.

D.J.: You ruined everything!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so. Aku's control is now gone.

D.J.: Aku will never be silenced!

Me: He will be and we will see to it that he is. Forever!

D.J. tinked his gold tooth and fired a gold energy laser blast at me. I deflected it back at him and it exploded in when it hit his mouth. I slashed off his headphones. D.J. kept firing laser blasts and I fired energy blasts and they exploded all over the stage and destroyed the speakers. I then punched D.J. in the mouth and knock out his gold tooth. I punch him in the stomach and D.J. did some breakdancing martial arts moves on me and I dodged them all and punched and kicked him around like a ragdoll. I punch him into the wall and knock him out.

Me: No more evil music for you D.J.

I fire an energy blast and vaporized him into nothing.

Me: That takes care of that.

Vince: What a fiend. He gave music lovers everywhere a bad name.

Lincoln: Word! Sorry couldn't resist.

Jessie: That's okay.

Olivia: I can't thank you all enough for helping me and the Children.

Me: It was our pleasure Olivia.

Jack: Yes. We have to get going now.

Me: I have a feeling that we will see eachother again Olivia.

Olivia: I know we will.

Me: See you around.

We left the town and continued on our journey. Planet Chrysalis was beamed to our Solar System and it is a 2nd Moon for Earth.

Continues in part 19.


	177. Samurai Loud's Part 19

"The Birth of Evil"

As we, the Brave 12 were resting for the night, we began to dream. We were all in the same dream. We were in the beginning of the Universe 12 Billion years ago and we saw a huge black mass come out of a star.

Me: That black mass! It must be Aku!

Jack: That could very well be J.D.

Varie: So Aku has been around ever since the Universe was created by the Big Bang?

Lincoln: That is scary.

The Mass flew away and out of a star we saw the deities of mythology come out. We saw Odin - King of the Norse Gods, Ra - God of Egypt and Vishnu - God of Hindu.

Me: That's Odin, Ra and Vishnu.

Varie: They're heading towards Aku.

The gods readied their weapons and they all fought Aku. Their weapons were pure good and they possessed enough power to hurt Aku and burn him. As they were fighting a fragment broke free and drifted away as the black mass was destroyed. For billions of years it drifted across the Universe and arrived in our galaxy and into our Solar System. It arrived on Earth during the time of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. It crashed in the mountains of what would become Japan and resulted in the extinction of the dinosaurs in the area.

Me: Whoa! Aku caused the Extinction of the Dinosaurs in Japan.

Vince: Yeah.

We saw tar pits and it was a huge lake of tar.

Me: This is not tar.

Naruto: This is pure evil and it consumes everything and grows stronger.

Jack: Yes.

A thunderous explosion was heard and numerous towering spiked trees arose from the evil.

During the Great Ice Age 500,000 years ago we saw Japan during the times of Prehistoric man. We saw the prehistoric ancestor of the Emperor of Jack's land trying to rescue a friend from the evil. But it wasn't enough and the evil devoured them.

Over the course of history the Evil continued to spread over the land like some kind of cancer. Killing all the life around it. By the time Jack's land became a small city, the whole place had evil trees piercing through the houses and the water was dried up and the land was dying.

We saw Jack's father the Emperor about to leave with a bunch of his men to destroy the Evil that's spreading.

Woman: I do not understand why it must be you to carry out this task.

Emperor: My duties are clear. As the emperor this problem is my responsibility.

Me: [To Jack] Is that woman he's talking to your mother Jack?

Jack: Yes. And the man is my father. The emperor.

Sakura: That's interesting.

Woman: What of your family? Do you not have a higher responsibility unto them?

Emperor: Do not speak of such nonsense. You are most important to me. But the people and my land are also my family. I must go.

Me: So he was going to fight Aku.

Fu: He has no idea what they are about to face.

Jack: Yes. But father was ready regardless.

The woman cried.

Emperor: I cannot let this evil destroy us all.

A man came out with a container of something.

Man: My lord, the elixir is ready. It is the key to extinguishing this devilry.

The emperor put the container in his pouch and bid farewell and promised that he will return.

They got ready and left. They set out into the evil forest.

Me: There they go.

They got to the evil forest and saw that the whole area was covered in those evil trees.

Naruto: Wow! Look at all that.

Fu: The whole area is covered in those evil trees.

Lincoln: Yeah this is terrible.

Sakura: It's like some kind of cancer.

Jessie: And if they don't stop it it will destroy the world.

They go into the heart of the Evil Forest and it somehow knew they were there and began picking them off and devouring the soldiers a few at a time until the Emperor of left.

Me: The whole forest is alive. It's like it has a mind of its own.

Lily: Yeah.

The Emperor arrived at the heart of the Evil Forest. It was a pool of pitch black evil.

Me: Wow! Look at that.

Jack: That pool is evil in its purest form.

Vince: It's like looking into a gateway from the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Laney: No kidding. I can't believe Aku is pure evil. Why can't he be a force of good?

Me: Some things are born the way they are Laney.

Lily: Yeah. Aku's power was forever set in Stone.

Jessie: I can't believe Aku has been on Earth ever since the end of the Age of the Dinosaurs.

Lincoln: Yeah. Aku is immortal and he has lived for 12 billion years.

The Emperor got off his horse and got the elixir out and chanted some magic incantation and dipped an arrow into the elixir. He fired it into the sky and the sun ignited it and it went into the black pool of evil. Some of the Evil Trees went back into it. The Emperor thought that it worked. But it backfired completely and a huge tree exploded out of the black pool and it mutated and it became the very creature that we are going to destroy: AKU!

AKU WAS BORN!

All: AKU!

Aku stretched his body and blocked out the Sun with his magic. He saw the Emperor.

Aku: Oh. You! Thank you!

Emperor: No! My intention was to destroy you!

Aku was amused by this.

Aku: Oh? (Laughs) But it was your poison arrow and your hocus-pocus that set me free. (Laughing)

The Emperor fired more arrows at Aku and he saw them coming and they got absorbed into him.

Aku: Fool! Nothing of this world can harm me, for I am Aku, the Shogun of Sorrow, the Deliverer of Darkness - Your new master. And you will bow to me.

The Emperor slashed Aku with his sword and the sword dissolved.

Me: Whoa! Not even normal weapons can kill Aku.

Aku: (Evil Laugh) Human fool. I see that I must show your world who is master.

Aku sucked the Emperor into the pool of black and the pool became a gnarled tree and the emperor was chained to it.

Aku: Now gaze your eyes upon the full wrath of the mighty Aku.

Aku then went to the Emperors land and the Emperor watched in sheer horror as Aku was destroying his land.

Emperor: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Emperor was completely helpless as he watched in sheer horror and helplessness as Aku was descimating his entire kingdom.

Me: (Enraged) Aku you monster!

I punch a tree and knock it down.

Me: I will kill you for this Aku! I will destroy you 1,000 times over and make you pay for your crimes against the universe!

I break down crying knowing that I can't do anything until we get back to the past.

Jack: It's not your fault my friend. We will destroy Aku and make him pay for everything he's done.

Me: (Crying) I know! I hate you Aku! I HATE YOU!

Varie: Calm down honey. Calm down. It's not your fault. It's Aku's fault. He will pay for all this.

Naruto: Yeah bro. Aku will pay for this.

Vince: We will help you and Jack destroy him no matter what.

Suddenly a white cloud came and it was Odin's horse, Sleipnir. He got the Emperor down and carried him to the highest mountain. Once there we saw the Emperor go into a temple and he saw 3 monks before him.

The area became the vast emptiness of space and he was standing before Odin, Ra and Vishnu.

Odin: You have been chosen. A force of Ultimate Evil has resurrected itself on thy world.

Ra: This evil must be destroyed.

Vishnu: (India Accent) Only through the strength of the Human Spirit and the virtue of human righteousness can this evil be vanquished.

Odin, Ra and Vishnu fired beams of light at the Emperor and a ball of pure white light came out. The monks had powerful crafting hammers and they pounded away at the light and Odin, Ra and Vishnu poured in their strength and power and formed it into the very sword that Jack now wields. The power we were sensing from this process was incredible.

When it was done, the Sword was created. It floated in front of the Emperor.

Odin: This blade was forged from the Righteous Energy within thee.

Ra: It possesses the power to destroy this evil force.

Vishnu: But be warned: This evil is not of the human world. It has magic beyond your understanding. Trust not what you see, but what you feel.

Me: So that's how your father got the sword Jack.

Laney: The three gods of Norse, Egypt and Hindu created it from his righteousness.

Lisa: That is a very interesting conclusion. Even though I am a girl of science I find all of this to be very interesting.

Jessie: Yeah.

The Emperor took the sword and he now had a powerful armor on. The temple vanished and he was on a floating cloud and he went back toward his kingdom to Aku.

He arrived and Aku saw him.

Aku: What is this? What form of insect is this? (Laughs) It is you.

Emperor: Yes Aku. Your evil cannot abolish the power of righteousness. Your evil grasp on my land and its people ends now.

Aku: (Laughs) Have you learned nothing? Your mortal blade cannot harm me.

The Emperor slashed Aku and he screamed in pain.

Me: Think again.

Aku: (Growls) How can this be?

Emperor: This sword was forged from the strength and power of the Human Spirit. It represents all that is good. It's purpose is to destroy you.

Aku: Bah!

Aku fired lasers at the emperor but he blocked them. No matter how many shots he fired the emperor blocked them. He even dodged them all. The emperor slashed Aku again.

Aku: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Sakura: That must've hurt.

Naruto: Yeah.

Aku became a dragon and chased the Emperor. The emperor slashed off Aku's head and he fell and became a giant hairy spider.

Lincoln: I'm sure glad Leni isn't here to see this.

Lily: Me too.

Aku chased the Emperor and the Emperor slashed and blocked Aku's strikes. Aku then jumped into the air and dispersed and went into the armor suits. He became hundreds of warriors and they all laughed with insanity.

Me: Boy he sure can laugh alot.

Naruto: Somebody shut him up.

Jessie: Yeah.

Aku then attacked and the Emperor was faring well against them.

The Emperor slashed apart some spearmen Aku.

Emperor: (Blocks some spears) Yah! (Spears hit him) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The attacks kept on coming and they were not letting up.

Archer Aku's were firing arrows and the emperor blocks some arrows but some hit the emperor.

Emperor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Whoa! Now he's mad.

Jack: Come on father.

A Thunderstorm raged as the fight drew to a close. Only one Aku warrior was left. He tried to run away.

Emperor: You will not escape!

The Emperor threw the sword and it hit Aku and sucked him into the blade. The blade turned black and all you could see were Aku's eyes.

The Emperor picked up the sword.

Emperor: Now let the sword forever banish this evil abomination.

He stabbed the Ground and Aku went into the ground.

Aku: I WILL RETTUUUUURRRRNNNNN!

Aku vowed to return one day and finish what he started. Then a huge gnarled tree grew out of the ground.

Me: That did it.

A baby crying was heard and the Emperor found his wife and more women safe and in his wifes arms was a baby. It was little Jack.

Me: Jack you were adorable when you were a baby.

Jack: I sure was. I can't believe I was born on the day Aku attacked. This is a very shocking revelation.

Naruto: That is very coincidental. I was born on October 10th, the day the 9-Tailed Fox destroyed my village.

Jack: You told me about that Naruto. That must've been a very shocking time for you.

Naruto: I don't remember what happened that night because I was only a baby. But it was a terrible event.

Sakura: Yeah. Naruto was treated like an outcast ever since that day.

Jack: I heard about that. Naruto I'm very sorry that happened to you.

Naruto: Thank you Jack.

The Emperor, his wife and little Jack watched from the ruins of his castle.

Emperor: We must learn from this day. We must be prepared should this evil ever return. We must have a plan.

The whole landscape was gnarled and twisted and Aku's tree was there waiting.

Me: And after that horrible day, the events that transpired were set into motion.

Jack: Yes. Aku returned 10 years later after I was born and I had to undergo an intense training plan for 15 years before I could fight Aku.

We saw everything Jack had done over the course of his 15 year training. He trained in Saudi Arabia, Africa, Egypt, Greece, England, Russia, Norway, Tibet and more. Turns out we miscalculated. Jack was born in the year 1,000 A.D. and Jack was teleported 9,000 years into the future 25 years later. We woke up and continued on our quest.

Jack: That was an unusual dream.

Me: That was no dream Jack. It was a vision in the past. We saw everything that happened over the course of history and how Aku's reign of terror came to be. We also saw your training and how you worked hard to get where you're at.

Varie: Yeah. We also saw how you trained hard to get the Sword.

Jack: Yes. I had to work hard as part of a plan father made.

Me: It was very fruitful. It made you strong and into the man you are now.

Jack: That's true.

Lily: So where are we going now?

Me: Who knows? But we'll find out soon.

We continued on our quest.

Continues in part 20.


	178. Samurai Loud's Finale

"The Fight For the Future"

50 years had passed since we, the Brave 12 arrived in the future. We have done so many good things for the people of Earth and for people and creatures from many different planets. We restored their hope and many people from around the world have risen up against Aku in a huge rebellion. But their efforts alone would never be enough to face Aku.

As for us things weren't looking good. Aku destroyed all the time portals and our chances of getting back to the past were gone. But we refused to give up and we would find a way to go back. Me and Vince trained everyone including Jack at a vigorous and powerful level over the course of 50 Years. Jack did not age because of the magic that brought him to the future. We were now more powerful than ever before. However as we were training hard, a mysterious cult was training too.

25 years ago, a High Priestess of the Cult gave birth to 7 Daughters.

She got up and was before a statue of Aku.

High Priestess: 7 Daughters to do your bidding Master. They will succeed where so many others have failed and we will find favor in your glory.

The girls were trained rigorously from birth and they were trained for only one purpose: To hunt us down and kill us. There was one among them that was always distracted and loved everything and that was Ashi, the eldest of the seven. She loved the world and everything in it.

High Priestess: Bask in the glory of what our master has created. Admire its beauty but know that the Brave 12 are out there leaving a wake of devastation wherever they go. That's why my sweet Ashi, the Daughters of Aku must stay focused. Never relent, Always attack.

After 25 years of intense training, the Daughters stood before their mother.

High Priestess: Your training is complete. Go! KILL!

The Daughters of Aku donned their masks.

High Priestess: You are 7, but now you wear the face of one. One purpose for which you were born: to kill the Brave 12!

The Daughters of Aku were now coming for us.

As we were walking on the path in the forest towards Aku's Castle ready to take the Final fight to him I sensed something.

Me: (Gasp) I sense something coming.

Jack: What is it?

Me: I sense 7 energy signals closing fast.

Naruto: I can feel them too. Whoever they are they are really strong.

Me: Let me see if I can make them out.

I concentrate and I saw the Daughters of Aku heading towards us.

Me: Oh no. We got 7 female warriors heading right at us.

Laney: I feel it.

Lily: Me too. They're really strong.

Jessie: Whoever they are they were trained from a young age to kill us.

Me: Stand ready team. Whoever they are they picked the wrong people to fight.

We saw 7 figures coming. It was the Daughters of Aku.

Me: Here they come.

Vince: Be ready for anything guys. One thing is for sure, these girls won't stop until they kill us.

The girls drew their weapons and we engaged them in a powerful fight and tied them up.

Ashi: Untie us so we can kill you!

Me: No. Lets see who you all are.

We take off their masks and gasp.

Me: You're all human like us.

Ashi: We were sent to kill you for destroying our masters land!

Naruto: Aku sent you?

Ashi: No. Our mother the High Priestess sent us.

Jack: I had a feeling that the Women of Aku were behind all this.

Laney: Me too. You girls were lied to.

Me: We are not destroying this world. We are saving it.

Ashi: Lies! We were told that you were killing everything.

Me: It's not a lie. We have done so much for this world that it's unbelieveable. [A butterfly comes onto my hand and I admire its beauty and let it go] We would never endanger anything. We have helped so many people around Earth and more.

The girls saw how I handle the butterfly and were touched.

Jack: Yes. Our deeds were recognized by many on Earth. We have helped many that were under the tyranny and oppression of Aku.

Me: If you girls need proof we are more than happy to show you all.

Ashi: We... We would like that.

Me: I take it you know who we are.

Ashi: Yes.

Me: We never got your names.

Ashi: I'm Ashi and these are my sisters.

Ami: I'm Ami.

Avi: I'm Avi.

Ara: I'm Ara.

Aki: I'm Aki.

Ana: I'm Ana.

Asia: And I'm Asia.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Lets go to our first stop. But first untie them.

We cut them free and I use Instant Transmission to take us to our first stop: The Dogs Archaeological Site.

Avi: Where are we?

Me: We are at the Archaeological Site of the Dogs.

Rothy: (British Accent) J.D. and the Brave 12 old chaps!

We saw Rothy and his crew.

Me: Rothy its been a while.

Rothy: That it has dear friends.

Me: Girls this is Sir Colon Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III. He likes to be called Rothy. We helped his Archaeological Excavation site by freeing all his friends and crew who were enslaved by Aku. They were forced to dig up precious gems for Aku and it put their excavation on hold.

Jack: Yes. They were the first ever people we helped out.

Rothy: That's right and we are forever indebted to the Brave 12.

Ana: That's amazing. How did you all do it?

Varie: We rallied up the dogs and got them together and did a powerful speech that made them stop digging for Aku.

Rothy: Yes and now we stand together against Aku and we will answer the call should we ever be needed to help fight him.

Me: Yes. But this was just the beginning girls. We still have much more to show you.

We beam into the forest of the Woolies and we were greeted by a Woolie.

Woolie: Brave 12 it's good to see you all again.

Me: You too. Girls these are the Woolies. We helped them 50 years ago. They were enslaved by little creatures called the Chritchellites and we risked our lives to free them.

Woolie: The Brave 12 arrived and they risked their lives to save ours. Now we stand ready to fight against Aku for when the time comes.

Me: Yes. Saving the Woolies from the tyrannical Chritchellites was our 2nd accomplishment.

Avi: Amazing.

Jack: Yes. The Woolies are amazing friends.

Me: We still have more to show you.

We go into the forest and we found the astronauts working some more on their habitat. It was much bigger than what it was back 50 years ago.

The Astronauts saw us.

Frederick: (German Accent) Brave 12!

Me: Hey Frederick.

We hug.

Frederick: It is good to see you all again. What brings you all here?

Naruto: We are showing Ashi and her sisters here the accomplishments we did in the war against the tyranny of Aku.

Me: These astronauts were building a habitat and an escape rocket to go back to their home. 50 Years ago we had to help them get through a powerful blockade in the voids of Space. Our plan was to be in the rocket pod to go back to Jack's time when they went into Faster-Than-Light Travel but when the robots in the blockade formed a powerful superlaser cannon we had to stop it at any cost. So we sacrificed our escape to the past to save the Astronauts.

Frederick: Yes. It was an act of immense selflessness.

Me: Yeah.

Frederick: We've been forever indebted to the Brave 12 ever since that day and we now stand ready to fight Aku should the need arise.

Me: Yes. [To Ashi] We have more to show you all.

We go into the forest where we helped the monks.

Arrows were fired at us and we hid behind the trees.

Monk: If you are one of Aku's minions, we suggest you run. If you are another, then reveal yourself.

Me: It's all right.

We came out.

Monk: Brave 12. It is good to see you all again friends.

Me: You too. We are showing Ashi and her sisters here the accomplishments we have done over the years.

Ashi: Yes. We are now starting to believe it.

The monks lead us to their home. It was a bunch of houses on a tall mountain.

Me: Wow! You guys have sure been busy over the last 50 years.

Monk: Yes. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for all of you.

A statue of us was made to commemorate our heroic deeds.

Monk: [To Ashi and her Sisters] We were cursed. Bound to guard a magical portal. That's when the Brave 12 arrived. They were able to defeat us but instead of using it to fulfill their quest, they freed us. An act of unmeasurable sacrifice. We found out there that the curse was of Aku's doing. We now stand against Aku should we ever be needed to help the Brave 12.

Me: Yes. Everyone that we have helped is now forming a huge rebellion against Aku.

Later we showed Ashi and her sisters everything we have accomplished and now the time has come.

Me: The time is now upon us. It's time to take back our planet and finish Aku for good.

Jack: Yes. How are we gonna do it?

We gathered everyone that we all helped together and revealed what we're gonna do and we set out to Aku's Castle. Aku was getting up out of bed and he got ready for another boring day of ruling.

We arrived and saw Aku's Castle. Ashi and her sisters were now in different clothes that were one of each color of the rainbow for each of them.

Me: There it is. Lets give him a rude awakening. [Cups hands to the side] KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave and it completely obliterated Aku's Castle in a huge fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Vince: Nice shot partner.

Me: Thanks. Lets wait.

Aku got up and he saw that his Castle was completely destroyed.

Aku: Who dares destroy my castle!?

Me: CHARGE!

We ran and the battle that will decide the Fate of the Universe has begun. I go Super Angel 3, Vince goes Super Angel 4 and Varie and Laney go Super Angel 2. Lincoln went Super Angel and Naruto went Kitsune Hanyou Angel. We all hit Aku with everything we got big and small. We fired energy blasts, arrows, bombs and more. We slash him with our weapons and had his chances of attacking numbered. It was an explosive and relentless onslaught.

Me: This is for killing innocent people.

SLASH!

Aku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Naruto: This is for enslaving everyone!

POW! SLASH!

We were all destroying Aku until he was the same size as a regular human and I slap him in the back of the head and time portal rings flew out of his mouth.

Me: This is our chance!

We dive into the portal and Ashi and her sisters went with us.

Aku realized that he had been tricked.

Aku: Oh no!

We were traveling through time into the past.

Me: Mission Accomplished everyone!

We cheered wildly.

Past - 1,025 A.D.

Aku: You may have beaten me now but I will destroy you in the future.

Jack: There is no future for you Aku.

Aku: I disagree.

He then used his time portal spell.

Jack: What trickery is this?

The portal sent Jack into the future.

Aku got up.

Aku: Do not worry Samurai. You will see me again. But next time you will not be so fortunate.

10 Seconds after Jack was sent into the future, we arrived.

Aku was shocked.

Aku: You're back already!?

Jack: YAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jack slashed apart Aku and he sucked him into the sword.

Jack: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Jack stabbed the Castle and it began to destablize and we got outside and the whole castle exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: That did it! Go to the Netherworld Aku and stay there!

Jack: It is done.

Me: Yes. Aku is now dead after many eons of pain, death, destruction and suffering and his reign of terror has now finally come to an end. We did it guys! Mission Accomplished!

We cheered wildly.

Jack: I am forever grateful to all of you J.D.

Me: It was no problem Jack. We're glad we could help you.

Lisa: Affirmative. This all has turned out to be one magnificent adventure for all of us.

I use my powers to make the world from the future we went to part of our world. Aku's death was felt throughout the world and the Universe like wildfire and everything that his evil did was completely erased from existence forever. Ashi and her sisters were not affected because of a powerful Sealing Jutsu I put on them that made them immune to the Temporal Change. Days later we saw Jack and Ashi get married and we were guests at their wedding. We were so happy for Jack and Ashi and they were officially married.

Me: Congratulations Lord Jack and Lady Ashi.

Jack: We can't thank you all enough J.D. This was an amazing adventure for all of us.

Me: I agree. Being thousands of years into the future has taught us all a great deal and we all worked together and took down Aku for good and destroyed his reign of terror.

Ashi: I can agree.

Me: We have to go home to our own time. But maybe we'll find you in our books.

Jack: Yes. Thank you again J.D.

Me: It was our pleasure.

I open up a portal and we all head back home to our time in 2017. The simulation ended. We go into the living room and rested.

Me: (Exhales) What an adventure.

Vince: You said it partner.

Varie: Yeah but it's good to be back home.

Lincoln: You said it.

Lori and the other siblings came in.

Lori: Hey guys. How did it go?

Me: It was an amazing adventure. We are exhausted.

Laney: We were thousands of years into the future helping Jack get back to his time in the past and it was an adventure worth remembering.

Lily: Yeah.

Suddenly a book appeared on the Coffee Table.

Me: What's this?

I pick up the book and the title was "The 12 Warriors - The Chronicles of the Brave 12"

Me: "The 12 Warriors - The Chronicles of the Brave 12"? So Jack wrote a book about our adventures.

Luna: Lets read it dudes.

I read the book to everyone and it was an awesome memoir of our adventures thousands of years into the future and how we have done a great adventure and destroyed Aku.

After 3 long days we got to the end.

Me: "After the destruction of Aku, the world was finally free of his oppression and the greatest day came for me when me and Ashi got married and my friends of the Brave 12 were at our wedding. In time we had a magnificent family and our kingdom prospered under an Aku-free land full of life." The end. This book is dedicated to the bravery and valor of my friends J.D. Knudson, Varie Knudson, Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Jessie Bannon, and Lincoln, Laney, Lisa and Lily Loud - with blessings Samurai Jack, Ashi and family.

Lincoln: That is an amazing book and dedication.

Lori: That is an amazing adventure guys.

Bobby was there with us.

Bobby: It sure sounds like it babe.

Carol: That is an amazing adventure. I'm so happy for Jack and Ashi.

Me: Me too Carol. That was an adventure we'll never forget. We not only helped Jack get back to the past but we also saved the entire Universe from Total Destruction.

Jessie: Yes. Aku is now gone and his reign of terror has been silenced forever.

Fu: It sure has.

Sakura: This was an adventure worth bragging about.

Me: Yeah. But we don't want to brag too much.

Lola: That's true. But we're glad you all had fun.

Lana: Me too.

Penny: That must've been really neat.

Rita: It sure was.

We went to the kitchen and grabbed some lunch.

THE END.

Another Miniseries Completed.

Whoo-wee! What a series. This one was a really awesome series. I wanted to do this whole miniseries as a tribute to the crew and staff that worked on Samurai Jack from 2001 to 2017. This is also to dedicate to the memory of the original voice of Aku - Mako Iwamatsu who died in 2006 after season 4 came to a close. For 13 long years after episode 52 came in 2004 we had to wait for 13 years until 2017 before the 5th season closed the series. The 5th Season of Samurai Jack was intense and it was on Adult Swim on Cartoon Network at midnight from March 11th to May 10th, 2017. These 10 episodes were loaded with blood, guts, gore and bad language. But it finally answered all my questions with what will happen with Samurai Jack. The tear-jerking part was the ending of the series because of the Temporal Paradox Ripple effect. When Aku was destroyed in the past it erased everything that he did in the future and erased Ashi's existence as well. I don't understand the full effects of time travel. But nonetheless after 16 years we finally concluded a great action-packed show. Greg Baldwin did a really good job taking Mako's place as the voice of Aku. Can you imagine if you were sent into the future like that? That would be the ultimate adventure and nightmare of 50 million lifetimes. Let me know what you all think and see you all next time.

RIP Mako Iwamatsu. You will always be remembered in our hearts and in memory and spirit.

Mako Iwamatsu - December 10th, 1933 to July 21, 2006.

Samurai Jack is owned by Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network.


	179. Family From the Future

It starts out on a rainy afternoon. We were sitting in the Living Room.

Me: Rainy days are really boring.

Laney: Tell me about it.

Lola: Nothing to do but watch TV and look at my beautiful self in the mirror.

Lana came in through the door.

Lana: In a couple more hours this mud will be perfect to play in.

Slathers the mud on her face.

Lily: I love rain. It's so peaceful.

Varie: It sure is.

Suddenly a strange light appeared on the ceiling.

Linka: What is that?

Lincoln: I don't know.

It suddenly became a portal.

Fu: It's a portal to another dimension.

Naruto: I don't think that's a dimensional portal Fu.

I sense something coming.

Me: I'm sensing some enormous powers coming through. Whoever they are they're good.

Out of the portal came 13 figures. 10 girls and 2 boys.

?: Ow! That was a wild ride.

?: Yeah.

Me: Who are all of you?

They got up and saw us.

?: Wait a minute. It is you. Um this may seem a little strange but we are not from this time. We came here from 200 years into the future.

Varie: We can see that. We are no stranger to time travel.

?: We should introduce ourselves. I'm Allie Knudson, the eldest.

?: I'm Brittney Knudson, the Goth girl and the Empress of Darkness.

?: I'm Jessie Knudson, the master of Wind.

?: I'm Mary Knudson, famous international chef and master of Earth.

?: I'm Anna Knudson, Master of Lightning.

?: I'm Jared Knudson, Master of Fire.

?: I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon and master of the Stars.

?: I'm Natilee Knudson of the Night.

?: I'm Shanan Abigail Knudson, Queen of Nature.

?: I'm Allenby Beardsley Knudson, I'm married to Jared.

?: I'm Heidi Knudson and these are my young twin siblings Nathaniel and Isabelle.

Nathaniel: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Isabelle: Charmed.

Allie: J.D. this my seem a little strange but me, Brittney, Anna, Mary, Jessie, Jared, Nicole, Natilee and Shanan are your children from the future.

Me and Varie were shocked.

Me: (Gasp) You are my kids.

Varie: How can this be?

Brittney: We came from 200 years into the future against our will.

Me: How?

Nicole: We were fighting a powerful monster and he was too much for us and he was going to send us into the future so he can destroy the world.

Mary: Luckily he wasn't very smart.

Allie: We were thrown into the past and here we are seeing you.

Me: This is amazing. But that is horrible that that happened to you.

Heidi: Yeah grandpa it was awful.

Isabelle: We were fairing really well against this monster but he tricked us at the last second and sent us into the past.

Lincoln: That's awful!

Shanan: Yeah it is.

Naruto: I take it you all have the same powers like J.D. here.

Nathanial: Yes Uncle Naruto. We inherited our powers from Dad and Mom.

Sakura: That's amazing.

Laney: Yeah.

Lily: But how are you all gonna get back?

Mary: That's a very big problem. We don't have any way to get back to our time.

Aylene: That's not good. Looks like you're stuck here.

Allie: Yeah. But now we're a family again.

Me: Yeah. We have some catching up to to do.

Mary: We sure do dad.

* * *

ALLIE

Allie and Lola were in Lola's room and Lola was showing her all her achievements.

Lola: So as you can see I do Beauty Pageants, Photoshoots and Tea Parties.

Allie: I remember. You have an amazing talent Lola.

Lola: Thank you. So what do you do Allie?

Allie: I am known as the Queen of Light and the Executioner of the Twisted Princesses.

Lola: I do not like the sound of that. What are the Twisted Princesses?

Allie: The Twisted Princesses are the Disney Princesses turned evil. Let me show you.

Allie pulls out an advanced finger computer and shows a holographic image of Rapunzel gone bad.

Lola: Whoa! What happened to Rapunzel?

Allie: That's what the Twisted Princesses are. They are the Disney Princesses turned evil and motivated by Vengeance, Hate and bloodlust.

Lola: That is really scary.

Allie: Yeah. I call the Twisted Princesses the Dark Side of Disney.

Lola: That's really fitting for them.

Allie: It sure is.

Lola: This Rapunzel must've gotten what was coming to her.

Allie: Yep. I fired an energy wave at her and vaporized her in an instant.

Lola: Good riddence. If we ever face the Twisted Princesses we'll burn them into nothing.

Allie: We sure will. Fire and Light against the princesses of darkness.

* * *

BRITTNEY

Brittney, Lucy, Haiku and Shannon were looking at books on poetry and dark magic.

Lucy: Brittney how did you get the title the Empress of Darkness?

Brittany: I wasn't always born a goth. My gothic ways started back when I was 7. It was during a class field trip to the Tennessee State Womens Prison 20 years from now. We went to the prison and interviewed the inmates and asked why they did what they did. I interviewed Teen murderess Natasha Cornett.

Lucy: Gasp! The Goth Girl responsible for the murder of the Lillelid Family?

Brittney: That's her. I interviewed her and we became friends. She only became a goth after she was alienated in school. She did drugs and alcohol and it was not a pretty sight and she went down a path of darkness. I embraced the Gothic Subculture after witnessing the execution of Christa Pike in 2037 and it was a pleasent sight to see a Satanic Woman like that die. I hate everything but my friends and family. I am called the Empress of Darkness because of my vast control over the powers of darkness and the use of Dark Magic.

Shannon: That's interesting. You must've heard about how I was part of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Brittney: Dad told me all about that. You became a Black Daffodil to get revenge on your parents who were serial killers in the Chicago Projects.

Shannon: That's right. I too know the Dark Magic Arts because of my ancestry. I'm a direct descendent of the Sanderson Sisters from the Salem Witch Trials in 1692.

Brittney: That's what I heard from Aunt Carol. You have quite the ancestry.

Haiku: I heard about that.

* * *

ANNA

Anna, Lynn and Terra were playing basketball in the gymnasium.

Anna: Here I come!

Anna sunk a slam dunk.

Lynn: You are an awesome sports master Anna.

Anna: Thank you. I've always been known as the sports star of the family. I'm also an olympic gold medalist for the Summer Olympics.

Terra: The Olympics are awesome.

Lynn: They sure are. What events do you play Anna?

Anna: I play in the Decathalon, Archery, Shooting, Basketball and Volleyball.

Terra: You are an Olympic legend.

Lynn: That's amazing!

Terra: Yeah. The next Summer Olympics are in 2020 in Tokyo.

Anna: You all know I'll be there. The Lightning will strike again.

Lynn: Yeah! Whoo! You know it's always been my goal to be an Olympic Athlete.

Anna: You can do it Lynn. What event sounds perfect for you?

Lynn: I've always been good at Basketball.

Anna: You have the edge Lynn. You can do it.

* * *

MARY

Mary, Lynn Sr., Lincoln and Linka were in the kitchen cooking for dinner.

Lincoln: You're a really good cook Mary.

Mary: Thank you Lincoln. I'm a world famous international chef that's been to every country and cooked really good food.

Lynn Sr.: That's amazing Mary. Maybe you can show me some really good recipes from your book.

Mary: I would be more than happy to Mr. Lynn.

Lincoln: What countries have you been to and what were your favorites?

Mary: I've been to every country around the world and I haven't really thought about that. I also have Earth Powers.

Linka: Earth Powers. Wow!

Mary: Yeah. I use the power of the Earth when I fight. It's a very powerful and destructive force.

Linka: We know. But that's incredible.

Mary: I learned about all of your adventures from dad and they were awesome. I also saw mom and dad's adventures in the future with Samurai Jack. That was an awesome story.

Lincoln: Yeah. It was the greatest adventure we have ever had.

Mary: I know. It was an awesome adventure.

Lynn Sr.: I heard about that and I'm very proud of everyone for helping the world and the Universe in a time of great peril.

Lincoln: Thanks dad.

Mary: I especially thought the way you all destroyed Aku was impressive.

Lincoln: Thanks Mary.

Mary: You're welcome Lincoln.

* * *

JESSIE

Jessie, Lori, Carol, Joan of Arc, Anastasia, and Gabrielle were in Lori and Carol's Room texting and reading books.

Lori: So Jessie, what do you do for the family?

Jessie: I'm an adventuror and explorer. I've been all over the world going into all kinds of ancient temples and collecting treasure.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) That's interesting. I'm an explorer too.

Jessie: That's what I was told from dad. Terra and Lynn found you in a temple in the Center of The Earth and it was an amazing adventure for you.

Gabrielle: It was.

Anastasia: I take it that you know so much about history too Jessie?

Jessie: Yes I do. I'm a history whiz. History of the world has always fascinated me ever since I was a little girl.

Lori: Do you know about the February Revolution?

Jessie: I sure do. That happened back in 1917 and it resulted in the abolishment of the Tsarhood.

Anastasia: Yeah. I lost my family because of Grigori Rasputin.

Jessie: I've read about that. Rasputin started the Soviet Union and your disappearence was one of the greatest mysteries of the early 20th century Anastasia.

Anastasia: Yes. Are you familiar with Peter the Great?

Jessie: I sure am. Peter the Great was Tsar of Russia from May 2nd, 1682 to November 2nd, 1721 and he was one of the most ruthless and powerhungry Tsars in all of the history of Russia. He tortured and killed 1200 mutineers in the Streltsy Uprising in 1698.

Anastasia: That's right. He was ruthless.

Jessie: He sure was. Joan it must've been really scary having to fight in the Hundred Years War.

Joan: It was. I was actually given a message from God and I was told to fight in the war and stop the siege of Orleans.

Carol: I've read about that. Joan had a message from God telling her to fight in the war and try to save her home.

Jessie: I remember. Also the trial of Joan of Arc was retried in 1456 under orders from Pope Callixtus III and she was found innocent on July 4th, 1456. In 1920, Pope Benedict XV and the descendents of Joan attended the canonization of Joan of Arc. She was canonized on May 16th, 1920.

Joan: So I'm a Saint?

Jessie: Yep. It's an amazing thing.

Anastasia: I agree.

Lori: That is amazing. History is your strongest subject.

Jessie: It sure is.

* * *

JARED

Jared, Allenby, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Luna, Ember and Leni were playing instruments. Jared was playing the Violin, Allenby was playing the flute, Naruto was playing the banjo, Sakura was playing the drums, Fu was playing the Trumpet, Ino was playing the Trombone and Leni was playing the Tambourine. They were playing "In The Hall of the Mountain King" by Grieg.

They stopped.

Luna: That was rockin dudes! Jared how did you and Allenby learn how to play so good?

Jared: Me and my older sisters once played in the Minnesota Symphony Orchestra. We played all kinds of classical music.

Ember: That's cool man.

Jared: It sure is.

Fu: So how did you meet Allenby, Jared?

Jared: That is an adventure I will never forget. It was after I inherited the Family Sword and fought in the 4th Great War.

Naruto: You fought in the 4th Great Ninja War?

Jared: I sure did. It was an adventure I will never forget. We all saved the world from the terror of the Akatsuki. After that I was in the Simulator fighting against Kaguya Otsutsuki. She had enormous power the likes of which I had never seen before. She took me to this volcanic world 34,000 Light-Years away from Earth. It was a planet called Pyron. Kaguya had the power to switch between dimensions and take the battle to different planets across the cosmos.

Sakura: That is incredible.

Fu: Yeah. It sure is.

Jared: It was amazing. After I was done the Quicksand Damsel Alarm went off and I triangulated the signal coming from a Swamp in Sweden. I rushed over and ran to the signal source and saw Allenby up to her head in Quicksand.

Allenby: Jared flared up a Rainbow Aura and he rescued me and he was holding me bridal style. His aura was so amazing and from that moment on I knew that Jared was the one for me.

Sakura: That is amazing Allenby.

Naruto: Yeah. You two are made for eachother.

Jared: Thanks bro. It was a romantic rescue. It was a training mission that turned into a rescue that became a match made in Heaven.

Leni: That is amazing.

Luna: It sure is dude.

* * *

NICOLE

Nicole, Lisa and Jessie B. were in Lisa's room studying all kinds of science stuff.

Nicole: It's amazing that a 4-Year-old knows all this science stuff.

Jessie B: It sure is.

Lisa: Affirmative Nicole. I was actually born with a very high intelligence quotient.

Nicole: I can believe it Lisa. The two fields of science that have always astounded me are Earth Science and Astronomy. I'm a geologist and astronomer.

Jessie B: Good fields.

Nicole: Yes. But Astronomy has always been my strongest field. The Universe always fascinates me.

Lisa: Indeed. The Universe is an endless and very fascinating scientific enigma.

Nicole: Yes. It's also the reason why I have my moniker Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon. Because the Stars tell me everything and I can shape my cosmic energy attacks into powerful dragons.

Jessie B: That's a very good moniker. What else do you do Nicole?

Nicole: I'm also an Olympic Ice Skating Gold Medal champion. I participate in the Winter Olympics.

Lisa: Very athletic and very graceful series of sporting events.

Nicole: Yes.

* * *

NATILEE

Natilee, Penny and the pets were in Penny's room. Natilee was painting a picture. She was painting a beautiful landscape of an alien mountainous landscape.

Penny: Natilee use sure know a lot about art.

Natilee: I'm the artist of the family. It's always been an awesome talent I have. I have so many awesome things to draw in my mind and I want to share them all with the world.

Penny: That's a beautiful picture.

Natilee: Thanks Penny. I'm also called the Celtic Princess. I know everything there is to know about Ireland. The Irish culture and history has always fascinated me since I was little.

Penny: That's amazing.

Natilee: It is. Ireland has over 7,500 years worth of history for us to learn from.

Penny: Wow.

Charles barked in agreement.

* * *

SHANAN

Shanan, Laney & Crysta, Lana, Luan, Eddy and Riley were in the Greenhouse playing in the Jungle.

Shanan: [Flying] Whoo-hoo! This is awesome!

Laney: [Swinging on a vine] It is fun.

Crysta: [Flying] This is fun.

Lana: [Grinding on Vines] My jungle Greenhouse is the best.

Luan: [Flying] This is one SWINGING adventure! [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Shanan, Riley and Eddy laugh.

Shanan: (Laughing) That was funny.

Eddy: [Flying] (Laughing) Good one my Angel of Comedy.

Luan: Thanks Eddy.

Riley: [Flying] That was funny. Shanan are you the youngest of your siblings?

Shanan: I sure am Riley. It's awesome. I have a very strong love and bond with all of nature and I have the power to talk to all the plants.

Laney: That is amazing. I have the power to talk to animals.

Shanan: That's what I remember Laney. You have alot of great gifts.

Laney: Thank you.

* * *

HEIDI & ISABELLE

Heidi and Isabelle were with Lily in her aquarium room.

Heidi: Lily you have all kinds of magnificent fish.

Lily: Thank you Heidi. I have a strong love for the Ocean and the water tells me everything.

Heidi: I believe it. Water has always been my powerful weapon too.

Lily: Yeah. Isabelle what are you capable of?

Isabelle: I am actually the youngest twin. I was born 3 minutes after my brother and I'm the Shaman of the family. I have the power to identify a persons spirit animal and I can make rings that have that animal and fuel them with their strength and power.

Lily: That's really cool. What's my Spirit Animal?

Isabelle: Yours is the Dolphin which represents Harmony and Balance.

Isabelle made a ring that had a dolphin in it and Lily put it on her right ring finger.

Lily: Cool! This is amazing. Thank you Isabelle.

Isabelle: You're welcome Lily.

Heidi: Mine is the Wolf for Leadership, instinct, awareness and intelligence.

Heidi showed her ring and it had a wolf on it.

Lily: Cool.

* * *

NATHANIEL

Nathaniel was with Rita sewing and doing the chores.

Rita: So Nathaniel what do you like doing besides helping your father?

Nathaniel: I like helping around the house and play with my sisters and train.

Rita: That's interesting. Your grandpa is an amazing guy. He has saved us all more times than anyone can even count.

Nathaniel: I know Ms. Rita. Grandpa and dad are my heroes. I love them with all my heart. I also want to become a captain of a starship and one day take the Earth on an awesome adventure across the infinitely vast distances of the Universe.

Rita: That's quite a dream.

Nathaniel: I know. One day I will make it a reality.

Rita: I have a feeling you will.

It is really awesome having my children from the future be here with us in the present. It just made everything much more awesome.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me. Allie, Brittney, Anna, Mary, Jessie, Jared, Nicole, Natilee, Shanan, Heidi, Nathaniel and Isabelle are all OC's that I made in my books that I write at home. They are named after some of my friends and some are names that I like. Allenby is actually from G-Gundam that aired in Toonami back in the 2002. The last few episodes of that show were awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

G-Gundam is owned by Yasuhiro Imagawa, TV Asahi and Cartoon Network


	180. Cream of Life

_[In the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House at night. Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Mary, Shanan, The Ed's, Naruto and the Girls, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Volcana, Bumblebee and the Loud siblings are watching TV]_

 **RITA:** Kids, we got a surprise for you! Come to the dining room!

 _[We go inside the Dining room and get excited about what it is]_

 **LYNN SR.:** Feast your eyes on this. _[Shows multiple pints of Ice Cream for each of us]_ Ice Cream!

 **ALL:** WOW!

 **RITA:** We've figured since you kids been really good lately and haven't argued or break anything, we decided to give you something special.

 **LINCOLN:** That's really nice of you! Thanks!

 **LORI:** This is literally great!

Me: I love ice cream!

Laney: Oh boy!

 **LANA:** Ice cream, yeah!

 **LUAN:** Pinch me, I must be _cream_ ing! _[Laughs, then got pinched by Leni]_ Ow! Leni!

 **LENI:** You said "pinch".

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Carol, Shannon, Mary and the Ed's laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

 _[We all ran to get our frozen treats and then go back to the living room and start eating.]_

TWO HOURS LATER

 _[All of us expect for Lucy are stuffed after eating our Ice Cream]_

 **LYNN:** _[Burps]_ Man, that was the best Ice Cream ever!

 **LUNA:** You said it, sis!

Me: (Burp) That was great. Mint Chip is my favorite flavor.

Varie: I love the (Burp) Blue Raspberry flavor.

 **LORI:** I am literally full.

Laney: Me too.

Vince: I love Ice Cream. Especially with sharing with you Carol.

Carol: Aw Vincey.

They kiss.

 **LILY:** (Chewing Gum) I love the bubble gum flavor. (Blows a Bubble gum bubble and it pops)

 **LINCOLN:** I haven't had dessert since the Kiddie Table.

Mary: I love Ice Cream as much as any sweet food.

Mary is glowing in an orange aura.

Lynn: Why is your orange aura glowing Mary?

Mary: It's one of my special powers because of my diet. I eat sweet food like candy or chocolate and it makes me stronger.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Wow. That is an amazing power. Normally sweets make you fat and give you diabetes, but it doesn't for you.

Mary: Weird huh?

 _[We all take our empty pints of Ice Cream and put them in the trash]_

 **LOUD KIDS:** Thanks, Mom and Dad!

Me: Thank you Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita.

 **PARENTS:** Anytime!

 _[We all go upstairs]_

 **RITA:** It was really nice to give them a treat. Wasn't it, dear?

 **LYNN SR.:** Yeah, it sure was. It's the least we could after they helped us get some alone time. Speaking of treats, is there any left for us?

 _[Rita takes out two pints of Ice Cream in the freezer]_

 **RITA:** Shall we?

 **LYNN SR.:** After you!

 _[They run off with their treats]_

 _[In Lynn, Terra and Anna's room]_

 **LYNN:** Wow! Eating that ice cream was delicious!

Anna: You said it Lynn. I only have one thing of Ice Cream once a year and only eat beans and hot sauce.

Terra: That's an interesting diet. I guess you all have different diets that make you stronger.

Anna: Yep. It's awesome.

[In Lucy, Haiku, Raven, Brittney and Shannon's Room]

 **LUCY:** Burp. That dessert was very... immortal.

Brittney: My favorite flavor of ice cream is black licorice. Lots of people hate black licorice.

Haiku: I can believe it Brittney. Black Licorice is an interesting flavor.

Shannon: I've never really been a fan of Black Licorice. It was never my favorite flavor.

Raven: I know how that feels. I may be half demon with a heart of darkness but Black Licorice was never my favorite flavor.

 _[In Luna, Ember and Argent's room]_

 **ARGENT:** _[sighs]_ That ice cream sure went well, didn't it?

 **LUNA:** Yeah, dude. It was really nice of Mom and Dad to give it to us. I wish they would've made it.

 **EMBER:** But to do that, they'll have to go to make it by hand.

 _[Lola comes out of her room in her pajamas and goes downstairs; She stops for a moment and listens]_

 **RITA:** I'm sure glad we made our kids happy.

 **LYNN SR.:** Yup. If they keep it up being this good, we'll give them another treat. Maybe something that's their favorite.

 **RITA:** Well, we're almost short. We'll just give them one thing to share and that's it.

 **LYNN SR.:** Well, if you say so.

 **LOLA:** One thing, huh? _[Thinks for a moment, gets an idea and runs off]_

[In Lincoln, Linka, Jared, mine and Varie's room]

Me: Uh oh. I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Jared: What's wrong dad?

Me: I don't know son. But we'll find out later.

THE NEXT DAY

 _[Lynn Sr.'s scream is heard]_

 _[Inside the house, the lamp is broken by something]_

 **LYNN SR.:** The lamp! It's broken! How could this of happen? _[Sees one of Lynn's soccer balls by the broken glass pieces]_ Of course.

 _[Lynn walks downstairs]_

 **LYNN SR.:** LYNN JR.!

 **LYNN:** Hey, Dad. What's the problem?

 **LYNN SR.:** _[points to the situation on the floor]_ Care to explain this?

 **LYNN:** Hey, there's one of my soccer balls!

 **LYNN SR.:** Not the ball! The lamp!

 **LYNN:** What?! I didn't have anything to do with the lamp!

 **LYNN SR.:** May I need to remind you of the window incident?

 _[Flashback from Overnight Success when Lynn is having a sleepover with her friends, spins the soccer ball on her foot, kicks it to the window, breaking it]_

 **LYNN SR.:** _[Offscreen]_ Aah! LYNN JR.!

 _[End Flashback]_

 **LYNN:** Point taken. But, Dad! This time it wasn't my fault! I didn't break anything all day!

 **LYNN SR.:** Save it, missy! I've heard enough! As your punishment, no more playing sports inside or outside the house! And that involves seeing your sports team.

 **LYNN:** But...

 **LYNN SR.:** No buts! My decision is final! Now go get a broom and help me clean this.

 _[Lynn sighs and runs off to get it]_

 _[Later, as she walks in the hall with an angry expression, Lincoln walks up]_

LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn. Do you want... _[She walks past her brother]_

LYNN: _[Unhappy]_ Sorry, not in a mood right now. _[She goes into her room and closes the door]_

 _[Curious, Lincoln follows her]_

LINCOLN: What's wrong?

LYNN: Dad grounded me because he thinks I broke the lamp with my soccer ball even though I didn't play with anything. _[Sighs]_

Terra: That stinks. I can't believe he would rush to judgement like that.

 _[Lincoln, feeling sorry for her, has an idea and runs off]_

TWO MINUTES LATER

LINCOLN: _[wearing his Loco Lincoln mask]_ ¡LUCHA LIBRE! Here comes Loco Lincoln!

Anna: Get her Loco Lincoln!

 _[He leaps towards Lynn, tackles her, throws her onto Terra's bed and pins her]_ One, two, three! You're out! Yeah! Loco Lincoln is El Campeón del Mundo!

Terra: (Laughs) Way to go Loco Lincoln!

Lincoln: _[Celebrates then takes off his mask]_ Well, Lynn? What do you think?

 _[Lynn got surprised for a moment, then laughs]_

LYNN: Oh, man! I did not see that coming! That was wicked!

LINCOLN: Well, since you like to wrestle, I thought that would cheer you up since you aren't allowed to play sports.

LYNN: Well, it worked! I feel a lot better! Remember the time we did that back when I stayed in your room?

 _[Flashback from "Space Invader" when Lynn was in Lincoln's room as Lunatic Lynn wrestling Lincoln in his Loco Lincoln mask]_

 _[Next flashback is when Lynn after coming in Lincoln's room got tackled by Lincoln]_

 _[End flashback]_

LINCOLN: Yup. Never thought I say this, but that really was fun.

LYNN: It sure was. But Lincoln, why'd you do this for me?

LINCOLN: I was concerned. You may like to play rough with me, but you're still my sister.

LYNN: _[Gets up from Terra's bed and walk towards Lincoln]_ Aww. Thanks, bro! _[She hugs her brother tightly, then fists bumps him]_

LINCOLN: Anytime. _[About to leave Lynn's room]_

LYNN: One more thing? How about a rematch sometime?

LINCOLN: You got a deal!

Terra: Can I join you all too?

Anna: Same here?

Lynn: Sure guys.

ANNA, TERRA, LINCOLN AND LYNN: ¡LUCHA LIBRE!

 _[Lincoln closes her door]_

Me: That was a good deed you did buddy.

LINCOLN: Yeah. _[to the viewers]_ I know wrestling is not my thing, but I have to do something to cheer up Lynn. After all, families look out for each other. _[He walks off]_

Me: You said it buddy.

 _[In the kitchen, Rita takes out a hot pie from the oven]_

RITA: There, all done. _[She puts the pie by the open window]_ I'll let it cool for a moment. _[Unknown to her as she walks away, Lola shows up, sees the pie and has a clever smile]_

 _[Later, Rita comes back]_

RITA: _[Gasps]_ Good Gravy! _[She sees her messy pie covered in mud and twigs]_ My special pie! Ruined! _[Yells]_ Lana!

LANA: _[Offscreen]_ Yes, Mom?

RITA: Get downstairs! NOW!

 _[Upstairs in Lincoln's room, he is reading one of his comics. A crying is heard]_

Varie: Uh oh!

LINCOLN: What's going on? _[He gets out of bed and opens his door and sees Lana getting teary eyed as he walk up to her]_ Lana, what's the matter?

LANA: _[Sniffles]_ Mom grounded me because she thinks I messed up her pie with mud even though I wasn't outside playing with it. I was upstairs looking after El Diablo.

Varie: That's not good.

LINCOLN: Did you tell her it wasn't you?

LANA: I did, but she didn't believe me. _[Sighs]_ Well, guess I have to live in a mud-free life.

Shanan: No! We won't let that happen.

LINCOLN: Lana, wait here for a moment!

Shanan: We'll be right back.

 _[Shanan and Lincoln run back to his room making Lana curious]_

TWO MINUTES LATER

LINCOLN: Here, Lana. _[Gives her a drawing as she looks at it]_

 _The drawing was a magnificent drawing of Lincoln and Lana playing in the mud in the jungle with different animals._

LANA: Wow! Cool! It's me and you playing in the mud and with different animals! I love it! Thanks, Linc! _[Hugs her brother]_

LINCOLN: You're welcome! Anything to help out a sibling.

Lana: Thanks. You too Shanan! [Hugs Shanan]

Shanan: You're welcome Lana. I am also a talented artist.

Lana: I can tell.

 _[Lana smiles then goes back in her room with her drawing]_

 _[Downstairs, Lynn Sr. comes home with a bouquet of flowers]_

LYNN SR.: My wife will be so surprised. _[He puts them on the vase then walks away]_

 _[Upstairs, Lola observes]_

LOLA: Flowers, huh? _[Lola thinks then smiles cleverly]_

 _[Later, Rita is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed]_

LYNN SR.: _Here you go, honey!_ [Gives Rita the flowers as she opens her eyes]

RITA: Oh, they're lovely! Thanks, dear. _[She sniffs the flowers, but gets sprayed with water]_ Is this your idea of a joke?!

LYNN SR.: What? _[He sniffs it, then suffers the same predicament]_ How could this have happened? It wasn't like this when I picked this out!

RITA: Well, if you didn't do this? Who did?

 _[They think for a moment]_

PARENTS: LUAN!

LUAN: _[Coming downstairs]_ You called? _[She sees her angry parents soaking wet]_ Whoa. _Wet_ happened to you? _[Laughs]_ But, seriously. What happened to you?

RITA: Can the comedy routine, young lady! Replacing real flowers with water ones is not funny!

LUAN: What? But I didn't do anything to these flowers! The only water flowers I use is on my shirt and shoes. And for magic acts.

LYNN SR.: _[To Rita]_ She's got a point.

 _[Rita glares at him]_

LYNN SR.: I mean, save your excuses for someone else!

LUAN: But I said I didn't...

RITA: We don't want to hear about it! You already give me more work from when you clogged the sink with your magic props! For now on, no more comedy stuff for the entire month!

 _[Luan got shocked after hearing that statement]_

 _[Upstairs, Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and sees Luan sad and Eddy is comforting her]_

LINCOLN: Luan, what's the matter?

LUAN: Mom and Dad punished me because they think I was the one who replaced their flowers even though I was upstairs doing a magic act.

Me: That stinks.

LINCOLN: Sorry to hear that. Some people just can't take a _soak!_ _[Me, Lincoln, Eddy and Luan laugh at that pun]_ _Water_ the odds? _[They laugh again]_ Someone should've told them to _wash_ out! _[They laugh once more]_

 _Eddy: (Laughing) Good jokes Lincoln._

 _Lincoln: Thanks Eddy._

LUAN: Lincoln, thanks for cheering me up!

LINCOLN: Anytime! After all, siblings look out for each other.

Me: That's right.

 _[They both hug and we walk off]_

 _[In the basement, Lori is doing laundry]_

LORI: There. _[As she turns on the machine's washer, her phone ring]_ Hey there, Boo-Boo Bear! _[As she talks, she goes upstairs]_

 _[As she leaves, Lola goes downstairs and check the machine's washer]_

LOLA: Time for some new improvements.

 _[Later, Rita walks into the kitchen and checks the floor]_

RITA: Why is the floor wet? _[She opens the door and water gushes out of it]_ Of course. LORI!

LORI: _[As she comes back while still talking on the phone]_ And I'm really looking forward to... _[Turns and sees her mom looking very unhappy]_ Boo-Boo Bear, I'll talk to you later. _[Hangs up her phone; to her Mom]_ What is it, Mom?

 _[In Lori, Carol, Anastasia, Joan, and Jessie's room, Lori is crying a lot after a conversation with her Mom and me, Varie and Lincoln are there with her]_

LORI: _[Cries]_ ...and then I was forbidden to use my phone for the entire week!

Varie: It's all right Lori.

Me: Some people are just quick to think.

LINCOLN: Yeah. There, there, Lori. I know what you should do, if you still want to talk to Bobby, you should write him a letter like from when we was reducing our eco-footprint. _[Gives his sister a notepad, a pencil and a tissue]_

LORI: _[Sniffles]_ Well, since you were the first one that comfort me...okay. Thanks, Linky!

LINCOLN: Anything for a sibling!

 _[They both hug]_

Jessie K.: You're a good brother Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Jessie.

 _[Later at night]_

LINCOLN: _[Comes back home]_ Thanks for the fun time at the arcade, Ronnie Anne! I'll talk to you soon! _[Closes the door]_

Jared: Hey Lincoln. Did you have fun with Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: I sure did Jared. After we got done with the arcade we saw a man snatch a womans purse and we stopped him.

Jared: Way to go buddy.

Lisa: Affirmative. That is a big achievement.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

RITA: Kids! Expect the ones who are grounded come downstairs to the dining room!

 _[Me, Varie, Aylene, Vince, Naruto and the girls, The Eds, Carol, Joan, Jessie K., Leni, Starfire, Brittney, Haiku, Terra, Raven, Argent, Ember, Shannon, Liam, Tabby, Lucy, Laney, Anastasia, Lola and Lily come downstairs to the dining room and Lincoln & Linka follows them]_

LYNN SR.: We got you a special treat!

LINCOLN: More Ice Cream?

Me: Is it cake?

RITA: Even better! _[Takes out a bowl of white cream]_ Its Tapioca pudding! We were short on giving you your own so we decided to give you one thing to share.

LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks!

LENI: That's great!

LILY: Oh boy!

LOLA: _[Sarcastic]_ Yay.

Me: You guys go ahead. I don't like Tapioca Pudding. Out of all the flavors of pudding I like, Tapioca is my least favorite flavor.

Rita: That's all right J.D. I know how that feels. Tapioca is not liked around most people.

Jared: I can believe it. Tapioca is a good natural ingredient though.

Varie: That's true.

 _[Rita give the pudding bowl to Lincoln then walks away]_

 _[From upstairs]_

LORI: Okay! Someone is literally getting us blamed!

Anna: Yeah I smell a traitor among us.

LYNN: Yeah! It's so that we wouldn't get anything special!

LUNA: That is way harsh! Someone is going to regret for putting water on my amps!

LISA: And for messing up my seltzer water experiment! To be clear, it wasn't done yet.

Nicole: That stinks. But if there is one thing that we never tolerate more than anything else, it's Treachery.

LANA: I agree! We're not letting this creep get away with this!

LUCY: Excuse me. _[The other sisters gets startled by her appearance]_

Nicole: Yike! Oh hey Lucy.

Lucy: Are you investigating on who the fugitive is? Count me in. And BTW, I don't like Tapoica, I prefer Blood Pudding.

Mary: I don't blame you Lucy. I may love all flavors of pudding and sweet food but Tapioca pudding is my least favorite flavor too.

LYNN: Thanks, Luce!

LUAN: And I have my video camera! _[Holds up her camera]_ Let's hope there isn't a _shot_ potato! _[Laughs]_ Get it?

Anna, Nicole, Mary and Eddy laughed.

Mary: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

 _[Her sisters groan at the pun]_

LUNA: All right, dudes. Let's go catch that traitor!

ALL: YEAH!

 _[Back downstairs]_

LINCOLN: Lola, give it back! We're supposed to share the pudding!

LOLA: Back off!

Laney: Lola please share with Lincoln.

Lola: No way!

 _[As Lincoln chases Lola, Leni stops the latter ]_

LENI: Ha! Give up, Lorine! There's nowhere to run!

LOLA: It's Lola. And look, there's a spider on your foot!

LENI: Huh? _[Sees a black furry lint]_ AAH! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! AAH! _[Runs away as Lola laughs at her]_

LINCOLN: _[Depressed]_ Oh, Leni... _[Continues going after Lola in the kitchen then goes back to the dining room]_ Come on, Lola! Please?

LOLA: _[Sweetly]_ Okay, Linky! _[Gives her brother the pudding]_ Here you go!

LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks! Let's enjoy it together. _[Walks back to the living room]_

LOLA: Sure thing. Not! _[She pulls the rug off her brother's feet as he drops the pudding in surprise]_

 _Linka: OH NO!_

 _[In slow motion, the pudding heads straight towards Lily who is playing playing a video game. As Lincoln and Lola run, the former saves his baby sister from getting hit and goes after the pudding, but Lola pushes him away to get it instead. However, the bowl flips upside down and the pudding falls on Lola, covering her completely]_

SPLAT!

LINCOLN: _[Gets up and sees the empty bowl]_ Dang it. [To Lily] Are you okay Lily?

Lily: Yeah. Thanks big bro.

Lincoln: _[to Lola]_ Lola, are you okay? Lola?

 _[Lola, covered in pudding gets surprised, then gets enraged]_

LOLA: _[Screams]_ THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! _[As Lincoln runs away, Lola chases and pummels him]_

 _[Their parents walk in]_

PARENTS: What's going on here?

 _[The fighting stops]_

RITA: _[notices her messy daughter]_ Lola, what happened to you?

LOLA: It was Lincoln! He did this!

LINCOLN: _[Surprised and angry]_ What?!

Linka: No it was you Lola! You pulled the rug out from underneath Lincoln and the pudding landed on you.

LORI: Linka is right!

LYNN: Yeah, she's telling the truth!

Mary: We saw the whole thing.

RITA: Do you have any proof?

LUAN: Does this answer your question? _[Shows her parents the video about what happened downstairs]_

PARENTS: Good gravy!

BUSTED!

LOLA: Uh-oh. _[About to walk away then stopped]_

PARENTS: LOLA LOUD!

RITA: Care to explain yourself, young lady?

LOLA: _[Sighs in defeat]_ Okay. I might as well come clean.

TEN MINUTES LATER

LOLA: ...And that's all.

LYNN SR.: We are very disappointed in you, Lola! Framing your siblings like that! That was very dishonest!

Me: For shame Lola.

RITA: And not only that, taking the pudding was very selfish! Until you learn proper behavior, you're grounded for the entire week! And that means no toys, beauty pageants and especially your Princess bed!

 _[Lola gasps in shock after hearing that statement]_

RITA: _[to Lincoln]_ Lincoln, we're really sorry for the mix-up. And thank you for saving Lily.

LINCOLN: That's okay. I'm just glad she's safe.

LILY: Thanks big bro.

LYNN SR.: _[to his other daughters]_ And girls, as an apology, you're no longer grounded.

 _[The other girls cheer after hearing that statement]_

 _[The Loud Parents walk away into their room]_

LINCOLN: Thanks for sticking up for me, guys!

LUNA: Don't mention it, bro!

LUAN: The proof is in the pudding, like Lola! _[Laughs while her nice siblings laugh with her]_

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Oh Luan I love you.

LYNN: Its like you said "Anything for a sibling".

LANA: And we're always here for each other.

LUCY: Ditto.

Varie: That's right.

Naruto: You said it.

 _[As we all hug, Leni comes back]_

LENI: Hey, guys! What did I miss?

LINCOLN: Just come in here.

 _[Leni shrugs then joins the hug]_

 _[Lola sighs miserably at her punishment]_

THE NEXT DAY

 _[As Lola wakes up from the couch, she sees her siblings walking downstairs]_

LOLA: Uh, morning?

 _[The siblings, still upset at Lola from yesterday, pays her no mind]_

 _[Lola sighs in depression then goes upstairs into the bathroom]_

 _Me and Laney look at Lola with sadness._

 _[Later, she's in her room having a lonely tea party]_

LOLA: _[To the viewers]_ I sure messed up big time. I never should've been so selfish and now my family hates me. How will I ever make it up to them?

 _Me and Laney come into Lola's Room._

 _Me: Lola are you all right?_

Laney: We were worried.

Lola: Hey J.D., Laney. (Sniffles)

Me: I know it wasn't your fault Lola. You had a case of Sweet Tooth Sociopathy.

Laney: Sweet Tooth Sociopathy?

Me: It's a term I made up where sweets and candy cause you to do strange things in order to get more.

Laney: Oh. Interesting term.

Lola then hugged me and cried.

Lola: (Crying) J.D.! I'm so sorry I did all those things to everyone and got them in trouble! There has to be something I can do to help out!

Me: It's all right my princess of Fire. I forgive you.

Laney: Me too. Wait! I have an Idea.

 _[In the front yard, Me, Laney and Lola are setting up a Lemonade stand]_

LOLA: There! The Knudson Loud Lemonade stand is open for business! _[She looks around both ways but sees nothing but a tumbleweed]_ Just great.

LINCOLN: _[Offscreen]_ You're selling Lemonade?

LOLA: Yeah, would you like to... _[Turns and sees Lincoln]_ Lincoln? _[Gets teary-eyed and hugs her brother]_ I'm sorry, Linky! I never should've got you and the others in trouble!

LINCOLN: Well, I was upset about what you did yesterday, but since you apologized, I'll forgive you.

 _[Lola smiles after hearing that statement]_

LINCOLN: Why are you selling Lemonade?

LOLA: We're doing this to make it up to everyone for what I did.

Laney: Yeah.

LINCOLN: _[Laughs, then stopped]_ Wait, you're joking right?

Me: She's not joking buddy.

LOLA: Yeah, I'm serious. I really am doing this.

LINCOLN: Okay. Well, I can help you sell Lemonade and save money on what we need.

LOLA: Really? You do that?

LINCOLN: Yeah. After all, siblings look out for each other. And that involves younger ones.

LOLA: _[Emotional]_ Oh, Lincoln...

Me: Welcome aboard buddy.

LINCOLN: _[To the viewers]_ Time to put Operation: Help Lola Sell Some Lemonade To Save Enough Money For Something Special And also Think Of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action!

Me: How about Operation: Lemonade Forgiveness?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

 _[Later, a driver drives by and sees a Lemonade sign on a post]_

DRIVER: Lemonade? For Sale? Finally, I was almost getting dehydrated! _[Drives where the sign is pointing]_

 _[A young boy and his mom shows up and sees the sign]_

BOY: Look, Mommy! Lemonade! Can we get some?

BOY'S MOM: Sure thing, sweetie!

 _[They head off in that direction. Soon after, a lot of people shows up gathering around for Lemonade at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson House]_

Me: Wow! What a line!

LINCOLN: One at a time, people! There's plenty of Lemonade to go around!

Laney: And we have lots of Lemons.

Laney was using her plant powers to grow lots of lemon trees and provide lots of lemonade and the money kept pouring in.

LOLA: _[Offers a Lemonade to a customer]_ Here you go, kind sir! Enjoy!

LINCOLN: _[Gets payment from a lady]_ Thanks for the sale, ma'am!

EIGHT HOURS LATER

 _[All the customers are gone and lots of money filled up 12 huge jars.]_

LINCOLN: Well, we did it. We've sold all the Lemonade!

LOLA: We sure did! Come on, let's go into town.

LINCOLN: I'll get the wagon! But first, we got to clean up. _[Notices his messy clothes]_

 _Me: Yeah we're a mess._

LOLA: Huh? _[Notices her's]_ Good point.

 _[Later at night]_

 _[Rita comes out of her room and goes into the Dining Room]_

RITA: _[Gasps upon seeing something]_

LYNN SR.: _[Comes in]_ What is it, honey? _[Gasps as well]_

PARENTS: Kids, come downstairs!

 _[Everyone minus Me, Laney, Lincoln and Lola rush downstairs to the Dining Room]_

LORI: What is it? Whoa!

 _[The camera shows Ice Cream sundaes on the table]_

LYNN: Ice Cream Sundaes? No way!

LANA: That's way cool!

Mary: I love Ice Cream Sundaes!

LORI: _[To her parents]_ You guys made these?

RITA: We didn't make them.

LYNN SR.: I didn't even know about this.

LORI: Well, if you didn't, who did?

LINCOLN: _[From the kitchen]_ We did.

Me: They're all for you guys.

Varie came and she kissed me.

Varie: I love you honey.

Me: Thanks love.

LUNA: Rad! You were able to make these sundaes, bro?

LINCOLN: Yup. Plus a little extra help courtesy of someone else.

 _[Lola cautiously peeks out of the kitchen and walks up much to her siblings' annoyance]_

LYNN: I'm out.

LINCOLN: Lynn, wait. Lola has something she really wants to say. _[To Lola]_ Go ahead.

LOLA: Okay. See Me, Laney and J.D. were selling Lemonade...

LANA: You sell Lemonade? That's a laugh. Ha! _[Lisa covers her sister's mouth]_

LISA: Continue.

Laney: Thank you Lisa

LOLA: Lincoln came by to help and we were able to make enough money after selling it.

Me: 12 jars full of money.

Lola: So we went to the grocery store today...

 _[Flashback when Me, Laney, Lincoln and Lola arrived at the grocery store. We pick up different items in different aisles]_

LOLA: Hey, Lincoln! Look! _[Points at something]_

LINCOLN: Wow! Let's get that one as well! _[Me and the three siblings ran off to that section]_

 _[End flashback]_

RITA: So you guys did all of this for us?

 _[Me, Laney, Lincoln and Lola nod their heads in agreement]_

LYNN SR.: I only got one thing to say... _[Excited while in tears]_ Thank you!

RITA: Calm down, honey. _[Pats her husband's back; To Me, Laney, Lincoln and Lola]_ Thanks for getting us the groceries, you guys.

ME, LANEY, LINCOLN And LOLA: You're welcome!

LOLA: And also I'm really sorry about what I did to you all yesterday. I never should've been selfish. Will you forgive me?

EVERYONE: NOPE!

 _[Lola got shocked for a moment]_

EVERYONE: JUST KIDDING!

 _[We all laugh]_

LOLA: Thanks, you guys! Now... who wants Ice cream?

ALL: WE DO!

 _[They all take their desserts and runs off]_

LOLA: Hey, Lincoln?

 _[Lincoln stops for a moment]_

LOLA: Thanks for helping me out today!

LINCOLN: It's the least we could do. Even though we have situations, you're still my sister and I'm always there for you.

LOLA: Thanks, Linky! _[They both hug]_ But wait, where's ours?

LINCOLN: Hold that thought. _[He runs to the kitchen and takes out a special Sundae with pink sprinkles on a medium bowl]_

LOLA: _[Excited]_ It's... beautiful!

LINCOLN: _[Takes out two spoons]_ Shall we? _[Tosses one to Lola]_

LOLA: Let's.

 _[They run off with their sundae and join their family in the living room]_

LOLA: _[To the viewers]_ Well, I learned two things: One, don't ever be selfish about desserts. And two: If you're low on food items, always make sure to share it with your family.

LINCOLN: _[To the viewers]_ That's my sister!

Me: (To the Viewers) That's my little princess of Fire.

 _[We all resume eating their Sundaes]_

THE END

Another Fanfiction completed.

This was a really cute chapter. I would like to thank Jokeman20 for letting me use Cream of Life in my fanfictions. I like Ice Cream just as much as anyone else. My favorite flavors are Mint Chip, Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate and many more except for the most disgusting flavors like garlic, pickles and especially VIAGRA! YUUCK! Don't ask what that one is. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	181. New Neighbors from Another Dimension

It starts out in the backyard. We all were playing games and having fun when we heard a huge moving truck coming.

Me: That sounds like a moving truck.

Naruto: Yeah. Lets go see.

We went to the front yard and saw a huge moving truck park in front of a mansion right across the street from us.

Lola: We have new neighbors moving in.

Lana: Yeah. I wonder who they are.

Laney: Lets go see.

We go check it out and surprisingly it was people that Lucy know.

Lucy: Gasp! It's Star and Marco.

Me: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz? Cool. But why are they moving here?

Vince: We'll find out now.

We approached Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

Marco: Oh hello everyone.

Lucy: Hey Marco, Star.

Lucy scares Marco and Star and a pipe organ plays.

Star: Lucy! (Hugs her) It's so good to see you again.

Lucy: You too Star. You guys are moving to Royal Woods?

Marco: We sure are. We won a huge multi-million dollar jackpot in the California Lottery and moved to Royal Woods after we saw you fight Tom.

Me: That's cool. Varie told me about how Lucy banished Tom Lucitor into space forever.

Marco: Yeah. You must be J.D. Knudson. We've heard so much about you. I'm Marco Diaz.

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure.

Star: So you are the famous J.D. Knudson. News about all of you has spread all over the world and all of Mewni.

Lincoln: Mewni?

Lucy: Mewni is the dimension Star is from. She's the princess of Mewni and is training to become the next Queen.

Laney: That is really cool.

Varie: We should introduce ourselves. I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter, Swordmistress of the Jurassic.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri. I moved here 2 months ago.

Megan: I'm Megan Pusateri, Vince's long lost little sister.

Sarah: I'm Sarah Pusateri, Vince's long lost youngest sister.

Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli, A Crystal Gem.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud, the eldest of the Loud Siblings.

Carol: I'm Carol Loud. I was adopted into the Loud Family.

Joan: I'm Joan of Arc, 15th Century warrior.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Knudson, 5th born child of J.D. Knudson.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud, the Fashion Designer.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I'm Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud

Luna: I'm Luna Loud, the Rock Star. It's a pleasure to meet you dudes.

Ember: I'm Ember McLain, Rock Star from the 1970's.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud, the Jokester.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. It's a pleasure.

Marie A.: I'm Marie Antoinette, 18th Century Queen of France.

Catherine: I'm Catherine Vale, 18th Century former Vampiress.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr., the sports star.

Anna: I'm Anna Knudson the 3rd born child of J.D. Knudson.

Terra: I'm Tara Markov, but everyone calls me Terra.

Argent: I'm Argent.

Starfire: I'm Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran. But everyone calls me Starfire.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud, former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, the only son of the Loud's.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud, Lincoln's female twin from a flipped gender dimension.

Raven: I'm Rachel Roth but everyone calls me Raven.

Laney: You already know Lucy. I'm Laney Loud, the Gardener, Bookworm and Psychologist in training.

Brittney: I'm Brittney Knudson, the 2nd Born Child and the Empress of Darkness.

Haiku: I'm Haiku Loud. I was adopted into the Loud family.

Tabby: I'm Tabby Loud. Rockin to meet you.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud, the oldest twin and master of Ice.

Lola: And I'm Lola Loud, the youngest twin and princess of Fire.

Volcana: I'm Claire Selton but everyone calls me Volcana.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. It's a pleasure.

Moka: I'm Moka Akashiya, a Vampire.

Kurumu: I'm Kurumu Kuruno, a Succubus.

Yukari: I'm Yukari Sendo, Genius Witch.

Fenikkusu: I'm Fenikkusu Megami, Phoenix.

Tamao: I'm Tamao Ichinose, Varie's Lost big Sister and Mermaid.

Mizore: I'm Mizore Shirayuki, a Snow Woman.

Deshiko: I'm Deshiko Deshi, A Chinese Jiang Shi or Zombie.

Keito: I'm Keito, a Jorogumo or Spider Woman.

Lilith: I'm Lilith, a fairy.

Ruby: I'm Ruby Tojo.

Neyhara: I'm Neyhara of Planet Criam.

Mera: I'm Mera of Planet Alhmacan.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud, the youngest sibling.

Jessie B.: I'm Jessica Bannon. I'm from another dimension.

Shanan: I'm Shanan Abigail Knudson, 9th Born Child of J.D. Knudson.

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson, 7th Born Child of J.D. Knudson.

Natilee: I'm Natilee Knudson, 8th born Child of J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja of the Leaf.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki, the Maiden of the Nebula.

Jared: I'm Jared Knudson, 6th born child and only son of J.D. Knudson.

Allenby: I'm Allenby Knudson. Me and Jared are married.

Heidi: I'm Heidi Knudson.

Nathaniel: I'm Nathaniel Knudson.

Isabelle: I'm Isabelle Knudson.

Riley: I'm Riley Anderson, gardener of virtue.

Marie L.: I'm Marie Kanker Loud. It's a pleasure.

Verbina: I'm Verbina, princess of planet Chrysalis.

Astor: And I'm Astor, prince of Planet Chrysalis.

Star: Wow. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Marco: We saw all of your adventures and they are amazing.

Me: We get that alot wherever we go.

Star: We know. You all have done so much across numerous dimensions and more. And they are awesome!

Me: Thank you. We have done so many adventures that the number is too great.

Marco: I know.

Lucy: When I banished Tom into the vast distances of the Universe I gave Marco all of Tom's fire powers and the ability to fly with wings made of fire.

Marco: I noticed all of that. These powers are awesome Lucy.

Lucy: I'm glad you like them Marco. But with great power comes great responsibility.

Marco: That's right.

Suddenly a dimensional opening opened up and out came Star's nemesis: Ludo!

Me: Ludo!

Out came Ludo's army of monsters.

Ludo: Get the wand!

I punch a chicken monster in the beak and broke his mouth.

Jessie fired a fireball at a bear monster and burned all his fur off.

Bear Monster: (Screams in Embarrassment)

He covered himself and left.

Lincoln and Linka fired lightning at a lobster monster.

Lincoln: I don't know about all of you but I have a craving for shellfish.

Luan: Me too. This SHELL be one to light up. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Marco, Star, Varie, Eddy and Ludo laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Ludo: (Laughs) You're jokes are funny.

Luan: Thank you. But the Light shall consume you.

Luan formed a pod of Narwhals made of pure light and they went at a Giraffe Monster and they skewered and flattened him.

Laney used her plant powers and formed a bunch of boxing gloves and pulverized a deer monster.

(Brunuhville's The Wolf and The Moon plays)

Laney made a wolf call and a pack of wolves arrived and they ripped apart the Deer Monster.

Marco: Wow! That was awesome.

Me: It's one of Laney's powers.

Lily fired a blast of glowing water at a two-headed monster and it burned him bad.

Lily: It's like my Glowing Water Powers are Kryptonite for some monsters.

Keito grew spider legs and crawled in front of Leni.

Keito: Leni get on.

Leni: Okay. You have to be the most amazing spider I have ever seen Keito.

Keito: Thank you Leni.

Leni get on Keito's back and She punched some monsters.

Keito wrapped some monsters in web and Lori and Carol kicked them into space and Carol fired Godzilla's orange atomic ray and they exploded in a fiery explosion and embers rained down.

Lori: Nice shot Carol.

Carol: Thanks Lori.

Neyhara fired a poison arrow at a monster and Mera and Lola fired fireballs at it and it exploded all over the place.

Mera: Great shot Lola.

Lola: Thanks Mera.

Akiko was facing a spikeball fist monster.

Akiko: Lets see how you like fighting in the endless vacuum of space.

Akiko activated her Nebula Transmorgrification abilities and they went into the Lagoon Nebula.

The Lagoon Nebula is located 6,000 Light-Years away from Earth in the Constellation of Sagittarius the Archer.

The Spike fist monster was gasping for breath as he couldn't breath and his head exploded.

Starfire flew in and fired a starbolt blast at the monster and it caused it to explode everywhere.

Starfire: (Echoing) Space is an awesome thing.

Akiko: (Echoing) It sure is Starfire.

The area reverted back.

Lucy and Star were facing a monster that had 3 eyes.

Lucy fired black lightning at the monster.

Lucy: Let fear consume you.

The monster was screaming like a little girl and running around like a sissy.

Star: Narwhal Blast!

Star fired a Narwhal that hit the monster.

Star: Honeybee Tornado Swarm!

Star fired a wave of honeybees at the monster and they stung him all over.

Monster: OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Hey that hurts!

Marco: This will hurt more.

Marco fired a blast of fire and it burned the monsters butt.

Monster: YYYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Lapis: Let me cool you down!

Lapis fired a blast of water that froze on contact and encapsulated him in ice.

Star: Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast!

Star fired a blast of thunder and lightning at the monster and electrocuted him.

Star: Glowworm Blast!

Star fired blue glowworms and they exploded on impact.

Lucy: Those spells are awesome Star.

Star: Thanks Lucy. Your Dark Powers are amazing.

Lucy: Thank you. The Darkness is my strongest power.

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

Raven fired a blast of darkness and it vaporized the monster.

Marco: Awesome shot Raven.

Raven: Thanks Marco.

I sprout my tail and fired an electron laser at Ludo.

Ludo: Whoa!

Ludo dodged it.

Ludo: That tail is amazing. How did you get that?

Me: It's a long story Ludo. But I discovered that I can do this.

I sprout my 8 Octopus Tentacles and they fired lightning beams at Ludo.

They electrocuted him and he was torched.

Ludo: Ow! Retreat!

Ludo and the monsters retreated.

Me: And don't ever come back!

The dimensional opening closed.

Star: That was awesome!

Me: We sure showed them and made Ludo's name mud.

Marco: We sure did.

Star: I can tell that we are gonna have so many awesome adventures.

Varie: Me too Star. Welcome to the neighborhood you two.

Marco: Thanks Varie. We start at Royal Woods Middle School tomorrow.

Me: Right on. Can't wait to see you guys for our gatherings at Royal Woods Elementary for Lunch.

Eddy: We have awesome gatherings for lunch at Royal Woods Elementary to hang out with Lincoln and gang.

Star: That is gonna be cool.

Allenby: It's gonna be awesome having you here Star and Marco.

Star: Hugs!

Star hugged Allenby and it was awesome.

We went back to our houses and things in Royal Woods just got a whole lot adventurous and fun.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I had Star and Marco join Lucy in an earlier chapter and I wanted to make Star and Marco a permanent addition to our adventures. It's gonna be awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	182. Interstellar Bounty Hunter

In another dimension a gunship was fleeing from an armada of Space Pirates. It was the gunship of Samus Aran, famous Galactic Federation Bounty Hunter. Samus was piloting it and with her was a little girl with magenta hair and she had purple lightning flowing through her hands.

?: Why are these pirates chasing us mom?

Samus: They want to destroy us sweetheart.

The gunship was weaving and evading all the Space Pirate attacks in an asteroid field. The Space Pirates were destroyed.

?: That was a close one.

Samus: It sure was Janeen.

Computer: Warning! Spacial Anamoly ahead.

A wormhole opened up and Samus's ship was being pulled into it.

Samus: Hang on Janeen!

The ships engines were useless and it couldn't escape and was pulled in.

In our dimension on a stormy and rainy night, we were watching my favorite science-fiction horror movie The Thing from 1982.

Lincoln: So this is the movie you got the idea for your awesome transformation for Lucy's Corn Maze J.D.?

Me: Yep. This is the very one. I saw this movie when I was 12 and it scared the living daylights out of me. I couldn't sleep for weeks and I had nasty nightmares that plagued me for a long time.

Lucy: They must've scared you really bad J.D.

Me: They sure have Lucy. They also scared me so bad that I couldn't even focus in school and focus on anything. So to help me conquer my fear, I watched the movie over and over again for several times and I realized that it all wasn't real and it built up my courage.

Laney: That's awesome J.D. You have to be the bravest guy we've ever known.

Me: Well I don't know about that but thank you Laney.

Laney: You're welcome.

Me, Varie, Lucy, Eddy and Luan were the only ones that weren't scared while watching the movie.

Garry: I know you gentlemen have been through alot. But when you find the time, I'd rather not spend the rest of this winter TIED TO THIS (CENSORED) COUCH!

Me: Bad mouth.

Varie: No kidding.

Lori and Leni were hugging eachother and shaking in fear.

Lori: This sure is scaring me alot.

Leni: Totes.

Then the alarm went off.

Linka: What's that!?

Computer: Alert! Code Dimension Jump!

A computer popped up in the living room.

Me: Triangulating position.

A holographic image of Earth appeared in the middle of the computer and it had a red dot blink on top of our neighborhood.

Naruto: We have something coming at us!

Fu: We sure do.

Me: Lets go.

We go outside and we saw a wormhole over the neighborhood high in the sky.

Sakura: It's a wormhole.

Max: That's just like what we came out of over Yellowstone.

Angel: Yeah.

Nicole: Something's coming out!

We saw Samus's ship coming out of the wormhole.

Lily: (Gasp) I know that ship! That's the gunship of Samus Aran.

Lincoln: From the "Metroid" series? How is that possible?

Linka: I have no idea.

Me: It's out of control and it's gonna crash! Varie, Lori, Aylene, Lincoln, lets go!

Me, Varie, Lori, Aylene and Lincoln flew up to the ship and slowed its descent.

Varie: It's coming in too fast!

Lincoln: Keep holding it!

We successfully slowed it down and landed it gently on the ground. The ship was on fire and it's engines were totally blown to scrap.

Sasuke: Looks like they were on the run from something and it got scrapped.

Ino: Yeah.

Me: Lets get them out.

Me, Varie and Aylene climb on top of the ship and I find a hatch. I go in the ship and I found Samus and Janeen unconcious.

Me: Hang on Samus. You two will be all right.

I pick them both up and got out of the ship.

Varie: They're unconcious but they're gonna be all right.

We walk away from the ship and it exploded into nothing.

Lily: That's it for the ship.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lana: There was no way that ship would've even made it off the planet anyway.

Lola: Lets help them out.

In the living room we were nursing Samus and Janeen back to health. Samus woke up and saw us putting bandages on her leg and arm.

Samus: Thank you for healing me.

Me: You're welcome Samus. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiance.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri, one of J.D.'s best friends and partner in his adventures.

Megan: I'm Megan Pusateri.

Sarah: I'm Sarah Pusateri, we're Vince's long lost little sisters.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter. Swordmaster of the Jurassic.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud and these are my siblings Carol (Carol Nods), Leni (Leni Nods), Luna (Luna makes the Rock on Sign), Ember (Ember makes the Rock on Sign), Gabrielle (Gabrielle Nods), Luan (Luan nods), Marie (Marie Nods), Lynn Jr. (Lynn nods), Shannon (Shannon nods), Wednesday (Wednesday Nods), Lincoln (Lincoln nods), Linka (Linka nods), Tabby (Tabby makes the Rock On sign), Liam (Liam Nods), Lucy (Lucy nods), Laney, (Laney nods) Lana & Lola the twins, Penny (Penny nods) Lisa (Lisa nods) and Lily (Lily Nods).

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan is my girlfriend.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Jessie B.: I'm Jessica Bannon but everyone calls me Jessie.

Max: I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max.

Angel: I'm Angel.

Star: I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni.

Marco: I'm Marco Diaz.

Riley: I'm Riley Anderson.

Dawn: I'm Dawn.

Neyhara: I'm Neyhara of the Planet Criam.

Mera: I'm Mera of the Planet Alhmacan.

Allie: I'm Allie Knudson and these are my siblings Brittney (Brittney Nods), Anna (Anna gives the Thumbs Up), Mary (Mary Nods), Jessie (Jessie Nods), Jared (Jared Waves), Nicole (Nicole Gives the victory hand sign), Natilee (Natilee Nods) and Shanan Abigail (Shanan Nods).

Allenby: I'm Allenby Knudson. Jared is my husband.

Heidi: I'm Heidi Knudson and this is my brother and sister Nathaniel and Isabelle Knudson.

Verbina: I'm Verbina, Princess of Chrysalis.

Astor: I'm Astor, Prince of Chrysalis.

Moka: I'm Moka Akashiya, a Vampire.

Kurumu: I'm Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus.

Fenikkuso: I'm Fenikkuso Megami, a Phoenix.

Yukari: I'm Yukari Sendo, genius witch.

Tamao: I'm Tamao Ichinose, a Mermaid.

Mizore: I'm Mizore Shirayuki, a Snow Woman.

Ruby: I'm Ruby Tojo, a witch.

Deshiko: I'm Deshiko Deshi, a Chinese Jiang Shi.

Keito: And I'm Keito, a Jorogumo or Spider Woman.

Samus: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Janeen: Same here. I'm Janeen Aran.

Me: It's a pleasure.

Samus: We were on the run from Space Pirates and we lost them in an asteroid field. Then we wound up going through a strange wormhole.

Me: That was no wormhole. That was a Transdimensional Vortex, a vortex that leads from one dimension to another.

Samus: What dimension is this?

Me: You're on Earth in the Year 2017.

Samus: So we've gone back in time in a sort of way?

Lisa: Precisely.

Lana: What time do you come from Samus?

Samus: We are from the year 2086.

All: Wow!

Me: That's 69 years from now.

Varie: Yeah that's a long time.

Samus: Yeah.

Lincoln: Janeen is Samus your sister?

Janeen: No she's my mother. My real mom died somehow.

Varie: Oh no. We're sorry to hear that.

Janeen: It's all right. But thank you.

Varie: You're welcome.

Samus: Janeen lost her mother to the corruption of a deadly radioactive substance.

Lily: The Phazon Crisis.

Samus: That's right Lily. How did you know that?

Lily: I'll be right back.

Lily came back with a bunch of video games.

Lily: There's a video game series based on all of your adventures. It's called Metroid.

Samus: Wow! I had no idea that there was a game series based on all of my adventures.

Me: Yeah. It's been very popular for 31 years ever since it debuted in 1986.

Lola: How did you become a bounty hunter Samus?

Samus: That started back when I was a child. I was born on the colony planet for Earth, K-2L in 2055. It was an important planet to the Galactic Federation. But when I was only 5 the Space Pirates attacked and destroyed everything. I was the sole survivor of that horrible tragedy. I was face to face with my ultimate nemesis: Ridley.

Me: Ridley? The Ultimate Space Pirate and the most powerful of them all for them?

Lincoln: That creature was a dragon of incredible power.

Janeen drew a perfect picture of Ridley.

Janeen: Is this what he looked like?

Lily: That's him. He was also very deadly.

Samus: That's right. The Colony sent a distress signal and the Chozo intercepted it and they found and rescued me. I was adopted by the Chozo and I developed a powerful hatred towards the Space Pirates. I trained intensively under the Chozo on the Planet Zebes. Zebes was my home planet before it was taken over by the Space Pirates. I trained under the Galactic Federation under my superior officer Adam Malcovich.

Varie: He must've been an important person in your career.

Samus: Yes. He taught me alot and I couldn't get the salute right.

Me: The Thumbs Up salute?

Samus: Yes.

Naruto: That's interesting. What was your first mission?

Samus: My first ever mission was to destroy the leader of the Space Pirates: Mother Brain.

Lincoln: That ugly brain that invaded Zebes?

Samus: Yes. She was the creepiest thing I've ever encountered.

Me: I'll bet. From what I remember she was a tough and formidable adversary.

Samus: Yes. I managed to destroy her and escape. Then the Phazon Crisis Began.

Lily: It began on Tallon IV right?

Samus: Correct. Tallon IV was a Chozo world.

Brittney used her magic and showed us what Tallon IV looked like.

Brittney: This is what it looks like right?

Samus: Yes. It was a strange planet.

Samus pulled out a log book of all the creatures she saw and learned about.

Samus: These are all the creatures I saw on Tallon IV.

It was a paper book and it had pictures of the creatures.

Me: These creatures on Tallon IV are sure strange.

Sakura: Yeah. We've been to different planets across the Universe and these are interesting.

Mera: These are unlike anything we've ever seen before.

Naruto: Yeah.

Samus: I was sent to Tallon IV to investigate a distress signal coming from one of our frigates in orbit. It was from the Orpheon. The crew was all slaughtered by Space Pirates. These pirates however were genetically enhanced and modified. I fought the Parasite Queen and defeated it and it caused the ship to self-destruct. I encountered a cybernetic version of Ridley called Meta-Ridley and he was fierce. My suit was damaged during the escape by an electrical surge caused by an explosion and I had only my original power suit. I chased my nemesis to Tallon IV. When I landed I found out that the planet was struck by meteor long ago and that the Chozo built an ancient temple to seal a "Worm" and the "Great Poison" away forever and that only 12 artifacts can open the temple.

Lily: The Worm must've been Metroid Prime and the Great Poison must've been the Phazon.

Samus: Correct. The Space Pirates were experimenting with Metroids and how to enhance themselves with Phazon to become Phazon-Mutated Omega Pirates. Very sickening sight.

We gasp.

Lori: That is awful and very weird.

Carol: No kidding. How can the Space Pirates be that menacing?

Samus: They just are. I collected all the Artifacts and opened the temple and Meta-Ridley attacked and I was able to defeat him. In the Impact Crater I found Metroid Prime and defeated him. But he took my Phazon Suit and reverted me back to my Gravity suit. I left Tallon IV after that. One year later I was responding to a distress signal from the planet Aether.

Fu: That must've been a weird planet.

Lily: I remember that world. It was a planet completely in flux. It was split into two worlds. One of Light and one of Darkness.

Samus: Yes. The planet is home to the Luminoth. A meteor hit the planet and put it into flux. I found out that the planet was put into flux because of Phazon and it formed an evil race of dark creatures call the Ing. On Dark Aether that's where I met my most dangerous adversary ever. She was gonna destroy the entire universe: Dark Samus.

Lily: Oh man. I remember her. She was created when Metroid Prime fused with your Phazon Suit in order to survive. She fed off of the Phazon on the planet and was a deadly foe.

Samus: Yes. Dark Samus was a deadly adversary. I had to restore the Light Energy on Aether so that Dark Aether could be destroyed. I succeeded.

Kurumu: That sounded like an impossible task.

Varie: Yeah.

Samus: It was difficult. I fought the leader of the Ing, Emperor Ing and I defeated him and I had a final showdown with Dark Samus on Dark Aether and I won. I got off of Dark Aether just in the nick of time.

Lincoln: That must've been a challenge.

Samus: It was. I later returned to our headquarters on planet Norion. After I returned to the homebase we were attacked by the Space Pirates and we found the source of all the Phazon that has been affecting the Planets I've been too: it was coming from Leviathans coming through from a wormhole of unknown origin. Me and my friends Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda - Janeen's mom, were sent to activate a cannon with enough power to destroy the Leviathan.

Moka: That must've been an incredibly powerful weapon.

Samus: Yes. I went into unconciousness and I woke up in a medical wing. I had new equipment on me. It's called the P.E.D. or Phazon Enhancement Device. What it does is it enables us to use a powerful Hypermode that can fire beams of Phazon.

Verbina: That sounds really dangerous.

Samus: It is. I had a very dangerous disease in me called Phazon Fever. It's a condition where after becoming exposed to the radioactive element of Phazon, I become corrupted. I was in a coma for a month. My friends became terminally corrupted and they turned on the Federation and even me. They even became Dark Samus's pawns. I met Rundas on the planet Bryyo. Dark Samus somehow was controling him and I defeated him and Dark Samus killed him.

Sakura: That's awful.

Sasuke: Dark Samus was a monster.

Samus: Yes. I destroyed the Leviathan on the planet Bryyo and set out to planet Elysia.

Hinata: Elysia? That sounds like a paradise world.

Samus: No it was anything but. Elysia was a storm planet and the Leviathan was planted in the storm clouds. Me and Aurora Unit 217 had a brilliant plan. We would destroy the Leviathan Shield with a powerful bomb equivalent to that of 100 Nuclear Warheads.

All: Wow!

Me: That's the equivalent of 10,000 megatons of TNT.

Lisa does an equation.

Lisa: Actually according to my calculations it is the TNT equivalent of 12,513.5 megatons of TNT.

Varie: That's alot of power.

Samus: It sure is. Before I faced the Leviathan, I encountered Ghor attacking my ship and he was completely mad.

Luna: That's Dark Samus's doing dude.

Luan: Yeah.

Eddy: Dark Samus was a monster on steroids.

Ino: Yeah.

Samus: I defeated Ghor and Dark Samus killed him. After I saved Elysia I went to the Pirate Homeworld - Urtragia. The sky was raining deadly acid rain and the land was really inhospitable and it was a dangerous world. I was tasked with bringing the Federation landing and demolition party to the surface by bringing down a barrier. I encountered Gandrayda who was corrupted by Dark Samus and she was a deadly foe. She was insane. I defeated Gandrayda and Dark Samus killed her.

Janeen: I hate Dark Samus for taking my mother away from me! (Crying) I never got a chance to know her!

Samus comforted her.

Samus: It's all right Janeen. It's okay.

Me: Dark Samus! You took away a young girls mother and forced her to become an orphan!

Sakura: Yeah.

Samus: Yeah. My journey does not end there. We got into the Leviathan and I destroyed it. We were then tasked to find the source of all Phazon. It turns out that the source of all Phazon is from a distant planet - Phaaze.

Lily: I remember that planet. Phaaze is a sentient planet. I saw what it was capable of.

Lisa: That's a scientific impossibility. Planets can't be sentient and alive.

Fu: That's an unusual thing. Sentience. But how can a whole planet be alive?

Vince: That's what really astounds me. Planets are giant spheres of rock made over the course of millions of years from dust, rock and ice. It is possible that the Phazon originated from a galaxy from far away and spread throughout the planet completely uncontested and unopposed. Making it alive and sentient.

Carol: Wow! That is a very strong possibility.

Samus: That could be. We had to gather a command code from an abandoned Federation Ship that was raided by Space Pirates. They stole the ships Aurora Unit and we went to Phaaze and fought them with everything we had. As I landed on Phaaze it's atmosphere completely corrupted me with Phazon Fever. I thought I was gonna lose my mind, but my will was too strong. I descended into the planets core and faced Dark Samus. I faced her with everything I had and she merged with the stolen Aurora Unit that was corrupted and I beat it. Dark Samus finally met her end and her spree of terror had been silenced forever.

We cheered for her and Janeen hugged Samus.

Naruto: Way to go Samus.

Me: I agree. Good show.

Laney: That is an epic fight all on its own. I can't believe that the Phazon wanted to destroy everything in the Universe.

Crysta: Me neither. People that destroy nature can't be a part of mankind.

Laney: Well said Crysta. Oh this is my friend Crysta. I met her in Australia.

Samus: It's a pleasure. After I destroyed Dark Samus, the Planet Phaaze became completely unstable and we got out of there as the planet exploded.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: That is a narrow escape.

Leni: Totes.

Lynn: That must've been one wild ride.

Linka: No kidding.

Samus: Yeah. The Phazon Crisis was over.

Me: I hope Dark Samus has a good time in the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Varie: Me too.

Samus: But my journey was not over yet. My next mission was the Eradication of the Metroids. I went to planet SR388.

Me: That's the Metroid's home planet.

Samus: Yes. My mission was to completely destroy all the Metroids and leave none of them alive. I did so and killed the Queen Metroid. As I was leaving the planet I found a Metroid Egg and it hatched and it followed me like a confused child.

Me: It must've thought of you as its mother.

Samus: Yes. It must have. After I left the planet with the last Metroid, I took it to a space colony - Ceres, and delivered it to the scientists and researchers. Their findings were astounding and they were proven to be very beneficial for the Human Race. However as I was leaving the Asteroid field, I received a distress signal saying that Ceres station was under attack. I rushed back there and found the scientists dead and I found my old nemesis Ridley with the container holding the Last Metroid. He escaped and the station activated its Self-Destruct sequence. I escaped and went back to my old home planet - Zebes.

Me: Planet Zebes. Where the whole thing started.

Samus: Yeah. I found out that Mother Brain was reborn and found her in the machine zone of Zebes, Tourian. She was an ugly monster and my weapons were useless against it. The Baby Metroid that I knew was a giant one and it bought enough time for me to replenish my energy and save my life. It made the ultimate sacrifice to save me and I used my suits Hyper Beam to destroy Mother Brain once and for all. After that the Planet Zebes was gonna explode. I got out of there and left the planet that was my home and it exploded.

Me: Whoa! That must've been horrible to see the planet that was your home explode.

Samus: Yes. It was. 3 years later, I intercepted another distress signal coming from a space station. It was coming from a ship that looked like a bottle. It was actually a research facility. I was tasked with investigating the cause of the ship to become a death zone. I found out that an android created by a researcher named Madeline Bergman programed it with Mother Brain's intelligence and it developed its own conciousness and decided that all humans are inferior to it and she controlled all the creatures in the station and sent them to destroy us. My superior officer Adam made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy MB as she was called and save the Federation from destruction.

Me: Wow. He's a true hero. He not only saved you, he saved the entire galaxy from destruction.

Samus: Yes. I will always treasure his memory.

Janeen: Mom found me on a planet in a town that was on fire.

Lola: Your village that you lived in was destroyed?

Samus: That's right Lola.

Me: What planet did Gandrayda come from?

Samus: Gandrayda was from the planet Jovia XII and she had lots of unique abilities. She could shapeshift, fire lightning and utilize powerful attacks and more.

Janeen: Just like me. I'm a Human-Jovian hybrid.

Me: Whoa! That's amazing.

Janeen: Yep. Watch.

Janeen fires a purple lightning beam from her hand at a chair and destroyed it.

Me: Whoa! That was awesome.

Mera: It sure was.

Max: No kidding.

Lincoln: Janeen's powers are amazing like mine, Linka and Gabrielle's powers.

Vince: Yeah.

Penny: Those missions were amazing.

Lily: They sure were.

Ember: Rockin' dude.

Samus: We have to go to our ship and get back.

Me: I'm afraid that's gonna be impossible.

Lisa: Your ships engines were on fire and we rescued you both from it.

Naruto: And after we rescued you it exploded and it's completely destroyed.

Samus: So we're stuck here?

Me: I'm afraid so.

Janeen: This is so cool. I like Earth so far.

Samus: It's good to be on Earth again. We'll make it home from now on.

Me: It's good to have you here Samus.

Samus: Same here.

Samus was shown around the house and her room was a regular room. Janeen now lives in Lincoln and Linka's room.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction completed.

I had to cancel my Dark Angel Shinobi series because I lost inspiration for it. I wanted to do this chapter as a tribute to the Metroid Series of Nintendo. It came out 32 years ago and it was one of my first ever video games that I played back when I was a kid. I played Super Metroid, Metroid Prime 1, 2 and 3 and I'm excited for Metroid Prime 4 to come out sometime later this year, I played Metroid Other M and Metroid Fusion but I didn't get far on Fusion. Samus Aran has been through alot over the course of the late 21st Century and more. She can do it all. Those creatures in the Metroid Series were awesome and weird. I think it might be possible that creatures like that may exist in the Universe. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Metroid is owned by Nintendo Video Gaming.


	183. 20,000 Years of Terror

Me, Vince, Aylene, Nicole, Carol, Janeen, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Lincoln, Lori, Verbina, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa, and Lily are in the Simulator.

Varie, Luna, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Linka, Samus, Sasuke, Hinata, Star, Marco, and Moka are in the Control Room.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves on a ship above the planet Tau Ceti E, 11.9 Light-Years away from Earth.

Me: Whoa! This is a strange ship.

Vince: Yeah but look at the planet we're over.

We saw the planet we were over and it looked totally inhospitable.

Nicole: I know that planet. That's planet Tau Ceti E.

Naruto: Where's it at Nicole?

Nicole uses a finger computer and a holographic image shows where it's at.

Nicole: It's located 11.9 Light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Cetus the Sea Monster. It's a world that's totally uninhabitable because of it's stormy atmosphere and weather patterns and a surface temperature of 154 degrees fahrenheit.

Sakura: That is extreme.

Ino: Yeah.

Janeen: This is a strange planet.

Fu: Yeah.

Vince: It sure looks dangerous down there.

Carol: Yeah.

Me: But one thing still puzzles me. How come a human ship is all the way out here near such an inhospitable planet?

?: I can answer that.

We saw a man with blonde hair in white clothes walking toward us.

Me: And you are?

?: Forgive my rudeness my name is Metphies. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Same here. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter.

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud.

Janeen: I'm Janeen Gandrayda Aran.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud and these are my siblings Lincoln, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily.

Lincoln: Pleasure to meet you.

Laney: Charmed.

Lana: How's it going?

Lola: It's a pleasure.

Lisa: Greetings.

Lily: Pleased to meet you.

Verbina: And I'm Verbina, princess of Chrysalis.

Metphies: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: If I may ask Metphies, why is humanity so far away from Earth?

Metphies: It's because humanity was forced to flee Earth because of Godzilla.

Carol: Godzilla!?

Lori: Why did Godzilla do this?

Metphies: We had no way of preparing for Godzilla's destructive capabilities and we were forced to run and abandon the Earth.

Vince: That's awful.

Laney: If we could speak to whoever is in charge of this ship and maybe we would like to find out more.

Metphies: Of course. Right this way.

We were lead to a room and Metphies put his hand on a device on the door.

?: Yes?

Metphies: It's me and I have some visitors.

?: Enter.

We go in and we met another member of the ship.

?: Welcome aboard the Aratrum.

Me: Thank you um...?

?: I'm Mulu-elu Galu-gu, Chief technician of the Aratrum.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Mulu-elu.

We introduce ourselves.

Mulu-elu: Pleasure to meet you all. Please have a seat.

We sit down.

Mulu-elu: So what brought you all here?

Me: We are actually from another dimension in the year 2017. Our computers revealed that you all were in distress.

Mulu-elu: You could say that.

Vince: Metphies here told us what's been happening to the Human Race after Godzilla forced everyone to run.

Mulu-elu: Yes. We had no way of preparing for Godzilla. He overwhelmed us completely and we were forced to run.

Lisa: When exactly did all of this happen?

Metphies: It was back in the year 1999. Monsters all appeared all over the Earth and destroyed everything mankind has built. We the Exif and the Bilusaludo arrived on Earth offering to help the people of Earth avert destruction and we built weapons to help combat Godzilla and try to kill him.

Mulu-elu: Unfortunately we were too late. We built this ship as an arc to leave Earth and find another planet to call home. But our efforts were all in vain as we drifted through space. We had limited resources and we lost most of our population due to starvation, lost sanity, disease and freezing to death out here in the endless void of space.

We gasped.

Me: That's a nightmare unlike any other.

Naruto: Looks like we arrived here just in time.

Vince: We sure did.

Me: We will gladly help you all out in any way we can.

Mulu-elu: We gratefully appreciate it J.D. We are scheduled to go back to Earth and take the fight to Godzilla and try to kill it.

Fu: That sounds like a suicide mission.

Lily: Godzilla's power is unimaginable and he's indestructible. Impervious to all weapons.

Mulu-elu: Yes we know that. But we received an anonymous data report that Godzilla can be destroyed. We believe he has an organ on him somewhere that produces an electromagnetic shield that renders him invulnerable to all weapons and if we can destroy that organ we can kill Godzilla.

Me: That's a very powerful theory.

Lisa: May we please see this rather compelling data?

Mulu-elu: Certainly.

He hands me a finger computer and on a holographic screen was the data.

Me: Interesting technology. It's far more advanced than anything we know on Earth in our time. This data is very interesting. Whoever sent this sure knows more about Godzilla than anyone else.

Carol: I've done some research on Godzilla and this Electromagnetic Organ is a whole new mystery to me.

Vince: Me too.

Mulu-elu: Yes. We thought this was all crazy at first. Harou Sakaki sent this and he may be on to something.

Me: May we speak to this Haruo?

Mulu-elu: Certainly. Metphies, bring Haruo in here please.

Metphies: Of course.

Metphies brought in Haruo Sakaki and with him was a girl named Yuko Tani.

Me: You must be Haruo Sakaki.

Haruo: Yes.

Yuko: And I'm Yuko Tani.

We introduced ourselves to them.

Haruo: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I take it you know about us heading back to Earth?

Ino: We do. Why are you so bent on wanting to kill Godzilla?

Haruo: He killed my parents and forced us to endure this nightmare!

Me: Revenge. You want revenge on Godzilla for the death of your family.

Haruo: Yes. And for forcing us to abandoned our planet and having to endure this nightmare!

Me: And then what will you do? If you have your revenge you will be left with nothing.

Naruto: J.D. is right. I know someone that was once driven by vengeance. My friend Sasuke Uchiha was obsessed with vengeance. His own big brother Itachi killed his entire clan due to the council of my villages corruption. Sasuke believed it was all done in cold blood and he swore to kill Itachi and he would stop at nothing until he had done so. He wanted to avenge his clan.

Me: Naruto's right. When I met Sasuke, I could tell that he had a painful past. He was filled with hate driven by revenge and he was not going to stop until he got it. It was during a mission that I met Naruto and Sasuke and I revealed everything to Sasuke that the Council of the Leaf was behind it. They forced Itachi to kill his whole clan in what looked like cold blood.

Sakura: Yes. The reason they were killed was because they were going to launch a revolt to overthrow our leader the 3rd Hokage and take over the government. This would've ultimately made our village completely vulnerable to enemy attacks and plunge the world into war. Itachi is a hero and he saved all of us.

Haruo: How do you know all of this?

Me: We have many sources.

Haruo: How would you know about what I've been through!? You've never had to witness the deaths of your family and watch them die! How would you know!?

Me: Believe me. We have seen more death and destruction than any other person in our lives.

Janeen: Yes. My mother was killed in an interstellar crisis that threatened to destroy the galaxy.

Naruto: My parents were killed in a tragic event on my birthday which was the night I was born.

Fu: The council of my former village killed my mother and forced a terrible burden onto me that left me an outcast from humanity.

Nicole: Me and my siblings, nieces and nephew came from a wartorn future and got hurled into the past from 200 years into the future in our time.

Haruo, Yuko, Metphies and Mulu-elu were shocked.

Mulu-elu: You've all been through many things no human should ever have to face.

Lincoln: It's a nightmare that will forever haunt my friends and my family for many generations to come.

Laney: Yeah. It's all a nightmare that will forever linger with us.

Carol: It's all true.

Haruo began to realize that revenge is never the answer to anything.

Me: Haruo, revenge is never the answer to anything. It's a deadly poisonous blade that saves the most fatal cut for the hand that wields it. Vengeance only breeds more vengeance. If you have your revenge Haruo you will be left with nothing but an empty hole in your heart that will never be filled. All it will lead to is a path to your own destruction.

Yuko: He's right Haruo. Vengeance is the ultimate path towards your own destruction and only death will be your reward.

Fu: Revenge is a double-edge sword and all it will do is kill you in the end.

Haruo: What have I done!?

Haruo broke down crying and he was mourning the loss of his family. Yuko was comforting him.

Me: It's not your fault Haruo. If anybody is to blame it's Godzilla. We will return to Earth and help everyone reclaim our planet. And if that's not possible we will beam you all to our dimension in our time so you can have a home again.

Mulu-elu: That is a brilliant proposal J.D. We graciously accept.

Later we use Faster-Than-Light travel to jump to Earth and we arrived. A landing and scouting party was formed and we landed on Earth and we saw that Godzilla's presence has radically altered the planets Biosphere. Forests covered the landscape.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: This is incredible.

Lisa: Fascinating. Godzilla's presence has had a tremendously dramatic impact on the planets biosphere and the plant life is now completely different from anything we are familiar with.

Vince: Amazing. It's all absolutely amazing.

Lana: They sure are.

Laney: It's like we've stepped onto an alien planet. But this is our home planet.

Carol: Yeah.

Janeen: This must be Japan.

Aylene: Yeah. This is Japan. This is where Tokyo used to be.

Verbina: This is all so amazing. I can't believe that Godzilla did all of this to Earth. I wonder how long its been since everyone left.

Laney: Let me find that out.

Laney went over to a tree and she touched it and the aura she felt from it revealed a very shocking story.

Laney: Everyone has been gone much longer than what they first thought.

Yuko: How so Laney?

Laney: The plants told me that 20,000 years have passed since Humans set foot here on Earth.

Haruo: 20,000 years!?

Yuko: How can that be?

Lisa: Godzilla's presence not only altered the planets landscape and biosphere but it also had a profound impact on everything Earth had on it. These plants were all mutated because of Electromagnetic Particles in the atmosphere, the ground and in the ocean.

Me: So the entire planet is flooded with Atomic Radiation.

Lisa: Correct.

Haruo: That's incredible.

Yuko: It's amazing.

Lori: It sure is. Earth has literally been changed forever.

We go back to the campsite and hear rustling coming toward us at a fast speed and suddenly we saw strange dragon-like creatures coming at us.

Me: We've got company!

Laney: I got this.

Laney flew out to one of the creatures and she hopped onto it and tamed it. It became Laney's friend.

We blasted the others and destroyed them.

Laney: Hey guys.

Me: Laney you are incredible.

Yuko: Laney that's amazing how you tamed it.

Laney: Not to brag but this is one of my powers. I have the ability to talk to and understand animals.

Haruo: That is amazing.

Lincoln: My sister Laney is the first in my family to receive powers.

Yuko: I must admit that is amazing.

We soon head out to find Godzilla and we were flying with the ships and combat bikes as well as the landing ships. Laney was riding the creature called a Servum. She had a horde of them with her. We hear a roar in the distance.

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!

Me: There!

We all saw Godzilla and he was huge.

Lori: That's Godzilla all right.

Naruto: He's huge.

Sakura: Whoa!

Laney: His power level is incredible. It's unlike anything we all faced before.

Haruo: All units fire at will!

Carol fired her Orange Enhanced Atomic Ray at Godzilla and it exploded when it hit.

Yuko: Whoa! Carol can fire Atomic Breath!? Amazing!

Carol: Yes. I have the powers of Godzilla as well as all the monsters that we have seen over the years.

Lori: It's true. Carol was exposed to Cosmic Radiation and it gave her all of Godzilla's powers.

Haruo: Wow! That's incredible. We have a way to destroy Godzilla for good.

Carol: That's not all I can do.

Carol fires Space Godzilla's Corona Ray and King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and they exploded when they hit Godzilla and she even fired Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray. Godzilla was being ripped apart. The dorsal spines were the source of the electromagnetic shield and the Power Suit Team stuck Electromagnetic Probes into him and it ran wild and Godzilla exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sakura: That did it!

Lincoln: It's over. We won!

We all cheered wildly.

Haruo: At long last we can go home.

Me: Not yet. I sense another powerful presense. It's far more powerful than the Godzilla we killed.

Haruo: How can that be!?

Yuko: Where is it!?

Huge explosions of dust and dirt erupted out of the ground and we all saw huge dorsal spines rising up out of the ground.

Me: WHOA!

Naruto: It's Godzilla. The TRUE Godzilla!

Lincoln: He's massive! I can't believe he's that huge!

Godzilla was rising out of the ground and he was over 900 feet tall. His power was unlike anything we have ever faced before.

Yuko: Unbelievable!

This was the biggest Godzilla we had ever seen in the history of the world.

Metphies: When those fleeting lives destined to die become arrogant and sing praises of their own narcissistic glory, such will shake the heavens and split the Earth and they shall come to know the wrath of the divine. The Incarnation of Destruction - you've shown yourself at last. For you its been 20,000 years. Its been a while, oh King of the Monsters.

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me: Lets power up and hit him with everything we got!

Laney: Right!

I go Super Angel 3, Vince went Super Angel 4, Lincoln went Super Angel 2, Laney went Super Angel 2, Naruto went Kitsune Angel Hanyou, Carol went Super Angel 2 and everyone else spread their wings and we blasted the massive Godzilla with everything we got and Godzilla was wounded bad. He fired an atomic breath blast at us and I formed a force field and protected us from it. It was far more powerful than what we faced. Luckily the force field was holding and we resumed firing.

Me: He's weakened. Now to deliver the final blow.

I raise my hands into the air.

Me: Everyone in the Universe, share your energy with me!

Vince: The Spirit Bomb. Lets all raise our hands.

Everyone did so. All their energy went into me and formed into a massive energy ball as big as the moon.

Laney: Wow!

Vince: So that's the Spirit Bomb. It's power is incredible.

Lincoln: He's going to use the Spirit Bomb to obliterate Godzilla.

The Spirit Bomb was ready.

Me: Godzilla, this is for everything you've done to our home and our planet. You're crimes are completely unforgiveable! Feel the power of the Human Race and the Universe working together and perish!

The force field dropped.

Me: SPIRIT BOMB!

I throw the Spirit Bomb and Godzilla fired another atomic breath blast and the Spirit Bomb overpowered the breath blast and it hit Godzilla and carried him all the way up into the endless reaches of space and it completely obliterated him in a tremendously incredible explosion of devastating power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Vince: Whoa! What power!

Naruto: Incredible! Is Godzilla dead?

Me: Yes. His energy signal has completely disappeared. It's finally over.

Everyone cheered wildly for us and we were hailed as heroes of Earth and the Human Race. Haruo collapsed on his knees and cried in happiness.

Haruo: We did it mom, dad, grandpa. We did it.

Verbina: That was incredible. Godzilla was no match for the power of the Spirit Bomb.

Janeen: Yes. He was no match for the awesome power of Humans, Angel and creatures from other planets working together.

Yuko: That's right. Our nightmare is finally over. We can now move on with our lives and rebuild everything that Godzilla took away from us.

Me: It's gonna take some time but we have a feeling that you will prevail.

Lisa: Affirmative. You all will be able to succeed.

Lily: That's right.

Ino: I can't believe that Godzilla did all of this to the world and we avenged everyone that Godzilla destroyed.

Me: We have to get back to our time in 2017 and rest up. But it was an honor to be with you all and fight alongside you.

Haruo: Yes. We are forever in your debt J.D.

Me and Haruo shake hands.

Me: It was the least we could do for you all, Haruo.

Yuko: I want to come with you all.

Me: Are you sure Yuko?

Yuko: Yes. I've missed everything on Earth before Godzilla destroyed it all.

Me: It's your choice.

Haruo: I will miss you Yuko.

Yuko: Me too Haruo.

A portal opens up and we go in and the Simulation ended. We rest on the sofa and got some snacks and watched TV. Laney's Servum friend is now a tattoo on the back of her right hand.

Me: That was an amazing adventure.

Janeen: It sure was. I can't believe that Godzilla would change the planet like that in 20 millennia.

Lana: It was pretty cool seeing it and we managed to help the entire Human Race reclaim the world again.

Lisa: Indeed. It was a very successful endeavor.

Lori: It was literally amazing.

Carol: You said it Lori.

Vince: I'm very proud of you Carol. Your power was key in destroying Godzilla.

Carol: Thanks Vincey.

They kissed.

Yuko: I'm so glad to be home on Earth.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

2018's Godzilla Anime movies are the most epic I have ever seen. Godzilla has been very popular ever since 1954 and it was because of the Castle Bravo Nuclear Bomb Test in the Bikini Atoll that gave birth to the Godzilla series. It's been very popular for 64 years and ongoing. My favorite monsters in the Godzilla movies are King Ghidorah from 1964, Biollante from 1988, Space Godzilla from 1995, Destoroyah from 1996, Gigan from 1972, Mothra from 1961 and Godzilla from 2014 and 2016. Godzilla from 2016 was the most horrific of them all. He had the ability to fire atomic lasers from his Dorsal Spines and his tail and even focus his atomic breath into a deadly laser. 2016's Godzilla was awesome. 2018's Godzilla was by far the biggest I have ever seen over the course of his 64+ year history. He was 6 times larger than when he debuted back in 1954. They are making a second part of the Godzilla Anime coming out in May of 2018 and we will soon learn more about the mysterious girl - Miana and where she came from and how she got there. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Godzilla 2018 is owned by Toho Animation and Kobun Shizuno and Hiroyuki Seshita.


	184. Magic Book, Magic Island

It starts with my daughter Nicole reading a really cool book about pirates on an island in the Indian Ocean.

Laney: What book is that you're reading Nicole?

Nicole: It's called The Magic Island. It's about a magical island that has a mysterious power.

Laney: Looks cool.

Nicole: It is. These Buccaneers are trying to get to a treasure before the evil pirate Blackbeard can claim it.

Laney: Captain Blackbeard the Scourge of the Seven Seas? Wow!

Lincoln: I love pirates and buccaneers. They are awesome.

Nicole: I know. I also love treasure hunts. In the time we came from I am an awesome treasure hunter.

Laney: Awesome.

?: I'll be taking that treasure map from ye now Morgan.

Morgan: Map? I don't have any idea what you're talking about.

?: He lies like a dog Captain.

A page turned in the book and it showed a magical window into the story that showed a swordfight between Morgan and Blackbeard.

Nicole: Wow. There they are. This is awesome.

Laney: Real pirate and buccaneer fights. This is amazing.

Lincoln: I love this.

Later something strange happened. Nicole, Lincoln and Laney were lifted off the ground.

Nicole: Uh oh! Hang on to me!

They go into a portal and fall through the Time-Space Continuum.

Nicole: Hang on.

Nicole, Lincoln and Laney fell through the sky and land and Laney kicked Blackbeard in the face and knocked him out.

Nicole: Good shot Laney.

Morgan: What matter of sorcery is this?

Nicole: Lets go into the jungle and explain everything.

They did so and got into the jungle.

Lincoln: Who are you guys?

Morgan: Prince Morgan Hilldebrant.

Gwyn: I'm Gwyn.

Dumas: I am Dumas.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Nicole Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: And I'm his younger sister Laney Loud.

Morgan: It's a pleasure.

Nicole: This might seem a little weird but we don't belong here in this time. My book here is a magic book that took us here. (Shows her book)

Lincoln: What year is it?

Morgan: It's actually 1796 of course.

Laney: We're in the 1700's? Whoa!

Nicole: We've actually been teleported here through my book from 221 years into the future.

Morgan: That is interesting. We have no idea how any of this works.

Nicole: It's complicated. We're actually from the year 2017. It's much too advanced.

Gwyn: We understand that.

Lincoln: What can you tell us about this island we're on?

Dumas: That is the magic of it. This island was once home to the evil sorcerer Carbassas. We came for his treasure and to bring it back to our king.

Morgan: Yes. King George happens to be my uncle.

Nicole: King George III is your uncle? That's interesting.

Lincoln: We have an interesting history ourselves and we have seen things that most people can never even begin to fathom.

Laney: It's true.

Morgan: I believe it.

Nicole: Lets see what's going on here.

Nicole pulls out her book and found an unusual sight.

Nicole: That's funny, the pages are blank. Let me go back here. [Finds a filled page] Here we are.

Voice: As Nicole, Lincoln and Laney were invited to join the buccaneers on their quest, Blackbeard and his pirates were hot on their trail.

Nicole: Blackbeard is coming. Lets go.

Gwyn: Of course.

They journeyed along the trail.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna get home Nicole?

Nicole: We have to complete to whole book and follow them on their adventure.

Laney: This is gonna be interesting.

Lincoln: I love a good adventure.

Nicole, Lincoln, Laney, Morgan, Gwyn and Dumas were walking on.

Lincoln was stradling on and he was getting hungry.

Lincoln: Man I'm hungry for a piece of pizza.

Lincoln suddenly smelled pizza and he followed the smell to a sand pool and he found a tree that can grow pizza.

Lincoln: A pizza tree? That's cool!

Lincoln walked over and climbed onto it. But as he climbed it a Sand Shark was by the tree and Lincoln saw it.

Lincoln: A Sand Shark! Wait a minute. I forgot I have powers.

Lincoln spread his wings and flew over the sand pool and landed on the other side. Suddenly a portal opened up and it lead into the ocean. He landed into the ocean and swam. Surprisingly he discovered that his lightning powers enable him to breathe underwater.

Lincoln: Whoa! I can breathe underwater! This is awesome!

Lincoln swam around and he found a mermaid.

Lincoln: Oh hello there.

Mermaid: I never met a man that can talk underwater.

Lincoln: It's because of my powers that I can do it.

Mermaid: Do you have a name?

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud and you are?

Mermaid: You may call me Lilly. That's what the fish call me.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you Lilly. One sec.

Lincoln flew up and stood on top of the surface of the water.

5 minutes earlier.

Nicole saw that Lincoln was not with them.

Nicole: Guys! Lincoln is not here.

Morgan: Where is he?

Laney: I can find him.

Laney concentrated and sensed where he was.

Laney: He's in the ocean.

Nicole: Lets go.

They go toward the ocean.

Present.

Lilly: So how are you able to breathe underwater?

Lincoln: I was given lightning powers from a powerful source. Watch.

Lincoln demonstrated his lightning powers by firing a bolt of lightning at a nearby rock and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Lilly: That is incredible!

Lincoln: I have many abilities that go with lightning.

Lilly: It's amazing. Your wings are beautiful.

Lincoln: Thank you Lilly. They came with my powers.

Lilly: I can see that.

Lincoln: I came here from another time with my sister Laney and my friend Nicole and we're on a treasure hunt.

Lilly: If you want I can join you.

Lincoln: How can you?

Lilly: You see when a mermaid saves a humans life she's granted a wish to last a sun and a moon.

Lincoln: That's interesting. You can give yourself legs only for 24 hours. But I wasn't in trouble.

Lilly: Yes but I saved someone earlier.

Lincoln: Okay. Lets get to land.

Lincoln and Lilly got to land and Nicole, Laney, Morgan, Gwyn and Dumas saw them.

Nicole: There he is and my mermaid senses are tingling. That girl he's with is a mermaid.

Laney: Wow. She's amazing.

Morgan: She sure is.

Lilly sat on a rock and with a powerful magic spell her fins became legs and she had a beautiful aqua blue skirt on.

They saw the whole thing.

Laney: Whoa. I've read about this in the legend. Whenever a mermaid saves someones life they are granted a wish.

Gwyn: That's interesting.

Lilly: Wha? What do I do now!?

Lincoln: I'll help you out.

Lincoln took her hand and guided her through walking.

Lincoln: Good work. You're getting it.

Lilly is a quick learner. She got walking down quickly.

Nicole: You had us worried Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sorry Nicole. I wound up in the ocean and met Lilly here.

Laney: We saw. It's a pleasure to meet you Lilly. I'm Laney Loud.

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson.

Morgan: I'm Prince Morgan.

Gwyn: I'm Gwyn.

Dumas: And I'm Dumas.

Lilly: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Nicole: We heard an explosion. Are you all right?

Lincoln: Yes I'm all right.

Lilly: Lincoln was showing me his powers.

Morgan: Powers?

Nicole: Yeah we have powers Prince Morgan. I was born with my powers.

Laney: I was given my powers through a magical artifact where I'm from.

Lincoln: And I was blessed by a spirit of lightning.

Nicole: It's a strange choosing process.

Gwyn: That's interesting.

Later as they were walking through the forest and Nicole sense Blackbeard and his pirates coming.

Nicole: We have company. It's Blackbeard. Lets fight.

Gwyn: God bless ya Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Gwyn. We are also powerful warriors.

Lilly: Are you really that good?

Lincoln: We are.

Nicole unsheathed her sword - Luciendar the Sword of Light.

Blackbeard, Sapperstein, Jolly and Duckbone arrived and they were ready for them.

Blackbeard: Well now. This be a surprise.

Nicole: Captain Edward Teach, A.K.A. Blackbeard the Scourge of the Seven Seas. The most ruthless pirate that ever lived. Soon to be a dead pirate.

Blackbeard: Who might ye be wench?

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson. Your worst nightmare. Lets dance.

Nicole and Blackbeard clashed swords and they were really going at eachother. Nicole slashed Blackbeard's arm and he was in pain.

Nicole: That's for all the lives you killed over the years. Your reign of terror ends now.

Lincoln fired a bolt of lightning at Blackbeard and electrocuted him and sent him flying. He crashed into the beach.

Lincoln demonstrated his martial arts moves on Sapperstein, Duckbone and Jolly and pulverized them into a big mess.

Laney used her plant powers and tied up Sapperstein, Duckbone and Jolly and took them to the buccaneers ship and put them in the brig.

Laney: So much for them. Now we can go find the treasure.

Morgan: That was impressive!

Gwyn: You guys really are powerful warriors!

Dumas: Most impressive.

Lilly: You guys are amazing.

Nicole: Thank you. We have many skills and we were trained by my father. He is a great teacher and we learned everything from him.

Morgan: We believe it.

Later they were resting for the night and Nicole felt an eerie presense in the forest.

Nicole: This forest gives me the creeps. I sense that we're not alone.

Lincoln: Me too.

Laney: I can feel it.

We saw the water bottle lift up all on its own and the buccaneers were scared out of their wits. It poured the water onto the campfire and the buccaneers ran away in fright. Nicole, Lincoln, Laney and Lilly were hiding behind a rock. They popped their heads out from the rocks and realized that they were on their own.

Nicole: They ran away. Looks like we're on our own guys.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Laney: (Fearful) Guys? If you're over there then whos hand is this on my shoulder?

We saw the source of the hand and it was a pirate skeleton and it was laughing.

Laney and Lilly screamed and Lincoln fired a Force Lightning blast at it and destroyed it.

Nicole: Nice shot Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thank you Nicole.

They sat back down.

Lincoln: Are you okay Lilly?

Lilly: Yes. Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: The reason I fight so well is also because I'm a shinobi. I'm a ninja that serves a village with a different lifestyle and a different way of fighting.

Nicole: You see Lilly. Lincoln and Laney are both Shinobi and they were both taught by my father and they have incredible power.

Lilly: So that explains how you are so good.

Lincoln: Yes. We have incredible power and with great power comes a great responsibility.

Lilly: No matter what Lincoln you are the bravest boy I've ever met.

Lincoln and Lilly kissed and Lincoln blushed a huge red.

Laney: That is so sweet. (Whispering to Nicole) But how will we explain this to Ronnie Anne?

Nicole: (Whispering) We'll think of something. (Out loud) Lets find the treasure.

Nicole, Lincoln, Laney and Lilly found an ancient temple and it was where the treasure was.

Lincoln: This must be where the treasure is.

Nicole: Yep. I can feel it.

Morgan: Nicole, Lincoln, Laney, Lilly? Where are you?

Nicole: We're over here!

They found them.

Morgan: Thank goodness you're okay.

Nicole: Yeah. I think we found where the treasure is.

Blackbeard arrived.

Blackbeard: So ye all found the treasure?

Nicole: You just never learn do you Blackbeard? Now I'm going to finish you off for good.

Nicole unsheathed her sword and fired an energy ball at the temple door and blasted a hole into it.

Nicole: Get as much treasure as you can Morgan.

Morgan: You got it Nicole.

Lincoln: Lilly how much time do you have left before you become a mermaid again?

Lilly: I think 10 minutes.

Nicole: We sure are cutting it close. Lincoln, You and Laney take Lilly back to the ocean. I'll hold Blackbeard off and meet you all by the beach when I can.

Lincoln: Okay. Come on Lilly.

Lincoln, Lilly and Laney ran fast and Nicole and Blackbeard clashed. Morgan, Gwyn and Dumas went into the temple and grabbed as much treasure as they could. Nicole was overwhelming Blackbeard and then Nicole stabbed Blackbeard right through his heart.

Nicole: Enjoy your eternity in the Netherworld!

Blackbeard fell to the ground dead.

Morgan, Gwyn and Dumas got all the treasure in bags and got out.

Nicole: You all got the treasure?

Morgan: Yes we did.

Nicole: Good. Now lets go to Lincoln, Lilly and Laney.

They ran to the ocean.

Lincoln, Lilly and Laney were running as fast as they could. They saw the ocean up ahead.

Lincoln: There's the ocean!

Laney: We're almost there.

Lilly: Oh no!

Lilly's legs turned back into fins when they were almost there.

Lincoln: Oh no.

They went back to Lilly.

Laney: The spell is over.

Lilly: You have to get me home.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lincoln picked up Lilly bridal style and spread his wings and flew to the ocean.

Lincoln got his feet into the water and set her in it.

Lilly: It's so wonderful. I feel so good. Thank you.

Lincoln: You're welcome Lilly.

Lilly: Best adventure I had ever had Lincoln. You too Laney.

Laney: We're glad you had fun Lilly.

Lincoln and Lilly kissed one last time and Lilly gave Lincoln a shell as a remembrance and she went back into the ocean. But Lincoln had a very strong feeling that they will see eachother again.

Laney: You were amazing big brother.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney. I have a feeling that we will see her again in our time.

Laney: Yeah. Mermaids are immortal and I have that same feeling too.

Nicole: Hey guys. We did it. It's over for Blackbeard. He's dead.

Lincoln: Good riddence.

Laney: Yeah.

Nicole: Also we completed the story. It's finished.

Laney: We should be able to go home now.

Nicole: Yep. It was great to work with you Morgan.

Morgan: Same here Nicole. You are a very amazing fighter. You too Lincoln and Laney.

Laney: Thank you.

Lincoln: Thank you guys. We have to get back home to our time in the future. But maybe we'll find you all in the history books.

Gwyn: Maybe you all will.

Nicole sensed the portal opening.

Nicole: Take care.

They go forward in time and they landed on the sofa.

Nicole: Wow! What an adventure.

Lincoln: You said it.

Laney: That was an awesome treasure hunt.

Nicole: It was no dream or simulation either. It was all real and we actually went back in time to 1796 and helped them.

Lincoln: Yeah.

A book suddenly appeared on the table.

Nicole: What's this book?

It was a book called "The Buccaneers and The Time Travellers" by Prince Morgan Hilldebrant.

Nicole: "The Buccaneers and the Time Travellers". Wow. Prince Morgan wrote a book about our adventure.

Lincoln: He sure did. Lets read it.

They read the book and finished it in 6 hours.

Nicole: "And we traveled back to England where my uncle knighted us and made me, Gwyn and Dumas Sir Morgan, Dame Gwyn and Sir Dumas." The End.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Laney: Yeah. It sure was.

Lori, Luna and Lana were with them.

Lori: That's an amazing story. I can't believe it literally happened.

Nicole: It sure did Lori. It was an amazing adventure and it was one we'll never forget.

Lincoln: Lori can you please invite Ronnie Anne and Bobby over? I want to tell them something.

Lori: Sure.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne were called over and Lincoln confessed about his kiss with Lilly and Ronnie Anne hugged him instead of hating him.

Lincoln: Why are you hugging me?

Ronnie Anne: You see lame-o I too have a confession to make. My love for you was just a crush. I recently found out that when Bobby and Lori get married I would become another sister to you.

Bobby: That's right little bro. I completely understand.

Lori: Me too Linky. Thank you for telling us this.

Luna: That was a very grand thing for you to do dude.

Lana: We're proud of you bro.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. I had no idea that this would happen when you and Lori marry Bobby.

Bobby: It's cool bro.

Nicole: I'm so happy for you and Lori, Bobby. Congratulations on the future wedding.

Lori: Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: How about I take you all to the beach?

They all cheered.

Nicole used Instant Transmission to beam us all to Hawaii and we are having a great time. Lincoln was thinking about Lilly. He wears the shell she gave him as a necklace.

Lincoln: I miss you Lilly.

But suddenly Lincoln sensed something.

Lincoln: I sense a mermaid. Could it be?

Lincoln saw a familiar face out in the ocean. It was Lilly.

Lincoln: It is. Lilly!

Lilly saw a familiar head of white hair and recognized it.

Lilly: Lincoln!

Lincoln spread his wings and ran out on top of the water and Lilly swam toward him.

Lilly jumped out of the water and Lincoln jumped and Lincoln flew into the air and they hugged in midair.

Lilly: It's good to see you!

Lincoln: Same here Lilly.

Lincoln and Lilly kissed again for the first time in 221 years. Lincoln and Lilly were now engaged like me and Varie and the wedding won't be until they are 18.

Lincoln took Lilly to the beach and we introduced ourselves.

Lilly: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am so happy to be reunited with Lincoln.

Lincoln: Me too Lilly.

They kiss again.

Naruto: I'm so happy for you bro.

Sakura: Same here Lincoln.

Varie: That is so beautiful.

Me: I'm proud of you buddy.

An adventure that spans 221 years became an awesome love for our friend Lincoln Loud.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Magic Island was one of my favorite movies that I've known since I was a kid. It's a 1995 movie about a boy named Jack that is given a magic book about the island and he winds up joining a crew of buccaneers in the late 18th century to get a treasure before the ruthless Captain Blackbeard could. It's what's called one of the Forgotten Movies. But I haven't forgotten it. It's 2018 and that movie takes place 222 years into the past. That would be an amazing adventure. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.

Magic Island is owned by Moonbeam Entertainment, Full Moon Entertainment and Sam Irvin.


	185. The Great Krypton Rescue

It starts with me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Janeen, Lori, Carol, Lincoln & Linka, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa, and Lily were in Lisa's Laboratory.

Lisa: Siblings and friends I have brought you all here for a special presentation.

Me: What's up Lisa?

Lisa: Behold.

Lisa showed us a magnificent rocket ship she has created. It was a huge starship.

Lisa: This is my new starship the U.S.S. Valor. It's purpose is to go into space and conduct interstellar rescue.

Lincoln: This. Is. AWESOME!

Laney: This is so cool.

Lucy: If I had a heart it would be jumping with excitement.

Lana: This ship looks amazing.

Lola: It does look like fun.

Aylene: You want us to test it for you.

Lisa: Affirmative. We are going on our first interstellar rescue mission. My systems had indicated that a planet like ours is going to explode. It's name is Krypton.

Me: Krypton? But how can that be? Krypton is Superman's home world and it exploded.

Lisa: Affirmative. It did. But this Krypton came from another dimension and it is due to explode in 12 hours.

Vince: I get it. We're going to use the ship as an ark and rescue all the Kryptonians from total destruction.

Lisa: Correct.

Linka: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lilly: I've never been in a starship before. It's gonna be interesting.

Laney: I've always wanted to be on a starship. This is gonna be so cool.

Me: So who is gonna be in command of the ship?

Nathaniel came into the room.

Nathaniel: Captain Nathaniel Knudson reporting for duty!

Me: I had a feeling it would be you Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: I know grandpa. Commanding a Starship has always been my lifes dream.

Varie: And now you're gonna get a chance to fulfill your dream.

Nathaniel: Yep.

Aylene: We're with you all the way Captain.

Later we fired up the engines and left the planet Earth.

Nathaniel: Systems check.

Computer: All systems go Captain Nathaniel. We are leaving the Earth behind.

Nathaniel: Set course for planet Krypton.

We went into Faster-Than-Light Travel and we got to Planet Krypton in 20 minutes.

Lisa: There it is. Planet Krypton.

Me: Wow! It actually is real.

Varie: Incredible.

Vince: And all those people down there are in grave danger.

Carol: Yes.

Me: We have 6 hours before it explodes. Lets open a communications channel and tell them.

Lor: What would you have us do Jor-El?

Jor-El: Look to the stars like our ancesters did. There are habitable worlds within reach. We can begin by using the old outposts.

?: Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?

?: Council. We have a ship stationed above the planet and they're sending a video message.

Lor: Have it sent through.

On a holographic screen we show ourselves.

Me: People of Krypton we mean you no harm. We are from the Planet Earth, the 3rd Planet in the Solar System and we have come to rescue you all before Krypton Explodes.

Everyone gasped.

Lor: If I may ask who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson, 2nd in Command of the U.S.S. Valor. It's a rescue ark.

Jor-El: We greatly appreciate your timely arrival. J.D. You have the thanks of the people of the planet Krypton.

Lor: We will begin evacuation immediately.

Me: We're glad you agree. Krypton explodes in 5 hours.

The link ended and we started beaming up everyone on the surface of Krypton and made preparations for them by helping them adjusting to our atmosphere. 4 hours and 45 minutes later we got everyone off the planet of Krypton except for General Zod and his insurgents. We beamed aboard the Genesis Chamber onto the ship along with some of their ships and technology.

Nathaniel: Is that everything and everyone?

Me: Yes Captain. Everyone has been beamed aboard safely. We have 3 minutes before the planet explodes.

Nathaniel: All right. Warp away.

We saw the planet crumble and break apart and as we got away the whole planet exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

We arrived back at Earth and landed the ship and at the United Nations building Me, Lisa and Jor-El were at a meeting with the ambassadors of the world.

Me: My fellow friends of the world. 6 hours ago my friend Lisa Loud here completed a brand new rescue ark she built called the U.S.S. Valor and we tested it and went into space. We arrived at the planet Krypton. It was going to explode in 6 hours.

We showed them pictures and movies of our rescue mission and they were amazed. Horrified when Krypton exploded.

Lisa went up to the podium and annouced her statements.

Lisa: My friend and 2nd Brother Unit is correct. My computers have found the Planet Krypton and we tested our ship by having it rescue the people of Krypton before it exploded. Our mission was a 100% success.

Everyone cheered for our success.

Me: Thank you everyone. We have a member of the planet Krypton here to tell us what has happened.

Jor-El came up.

Jor-El: Thank you all. My name is Jor-El, leader of the house of El on Krypton. I informed our high council that mining the planets core was suicide. Because of our reckless decision to do that we have doomed our planet and it was going to cause an implosion that would destroy our planet. It was all inevitable. But thanks to the arrival of the U.S.S. Valor of the planet Earth we were saved from an inevitable doom. Therefore to repay his actions we would like to form an interplanetary alliance and share our technology, culture, and our ways with all of you to further benefit all of Earth and mankind.

Everyone accepted and it was a truly joyous time for the people of Earth. Earth had now advanced into a very advanced civilization.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me. I actually got the idea for this when I was watching The Prince of Egypt. Planet Krypton exploding was a terrible sight to watch. Superman not only lost his home but he lost everything including his mom and dad. That was horrible. It not only resulted in the destruction of the planet Krypton it also resulted in the annihilation of the Kryptonians. Krypton is now a part of Earth and they will never do a reckless thing like mining its core again. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Superman belongs to DC Comics.


	186. Denmark in Danger

It starts with me on my laptop computer checking through the news.

Me: This is interesting. "Copper Miners in Lapland, Scandinavia discovered a prehistoric reptiles tail. It was taken to the aquarium in Copenhagen, Denmark and put on display for all to see." Interesting. A prehistoric reptiles tail. That's fascinating. We have to see this.

I take my laptop and went down a slide to Laney's room. Laney's slide is bright red.

Laney was working on some plants in her room with Riley, Lana and Crysta. I slide in.

Me: Hey guys.

Laney: Hey J.D. What's going on?

Me: Check this out.

I pull up the news I found on my laptop and Riley, Laney, Lana and Crysta were shocked.

Laney: This is interesting. A prehistoric tail found and brought to Denmark?

Lana: That sounds like something I would like to see.

Riley: Me too. Aylene would want to hear about this too.

Lisa came in.

Lisa: Siblings and friends I couldn't help but overhear. (Looks at the story on my computer) Fascinating specimen they've unearthed. We have to go check this out.

Me: Yeah. Lets go see.

2 hours later, Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Lincoln, Lilly, Riley, Laney, Crysta, Lana and Lisa were off to Copenhagen. We arrived in 3 hours and we arrived at the aquarium and saw the tail. It was a strange one.

Me: Wow. That is an interesting tail. It's unlike anything we are familiar with.

Lisa: Affirmative. It's a very interesting specimen. I have got to get a sample for study.

Lisa went into the freezer and took a sample of the tail and analyzed it.

Lisa: Interesting. It appears that the creature is 95 million years old and it has remarkable regenerating capabilities that are unlike any reptile from the prehistoric eras.

Carol: That is really interesting.

Me: What kind of creature is it?

Lisa: I am uncertain. I also did an analysis on it's scales and they are made of a stronger substance that makes the creature completely impervious to all modern day weaponry.

Vince: That's incredible. It's scales would be perfect in the production of stronger bullet-proof armor.

Carol: They could be as strong as Godzilla skin.

Lilly: They look like it. We've heard legends about Godzilla.

Varie: This is not Godzilla. This is something totally different.

Riley: Yeah. I can feel it too.

Crysta: This is something I've never seen before. What kind of creature is it?

Lana: We don't know Crysta. It could be a dinosaur or it could be something more ferocious.

Me: We won't know for sure. Unless it completely regenerates.

Lisa: Affirmative. It turns out that the cells of the creature are still alive and they are slowly regenerating as we speak.

Vince: Oh man. I guess we'll know later then.

Me: Yep.

10 hours later we were sleeping in a hotel when we heard an explosion coming from the aquarium.

Me: What was that?

We go outside and we saw the western wall of the aquarium destroyed.

Varie: What could have done that?

We saw that the tail was gone.

Vince: The tail is gone!

Me: It must've fully regenerated and it escaped.

Lisa: That's exactly what it did. It's now loose on the world.

Later we were accompanied by General Mark Grayson and a bunch of soldiers from the Denmark Army. We were in a field and in a tree area we saw a massive dragon creature. It was REPTILICUS!

Me: Whoa! That is an enormous dragon.

Lisa: That creature is what that tail was? Incredible.

Lincoln: How can a creature like that regenerate itself in such a short amount of time?

Varie: I don't know but it is a nasty creature.

Laney: We have to destroy it now.

Riley: I agree.

General Grayson: Fire at will! Give him everything you got!

We fired a hail of bullets at him but they weren't having any effect on him. Those scales were not even affecting him in any way, shape or form.

Me: Those scales are really strong. Let me try.

I fire an energy ball at him and it hit him and exploded.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared it didn't even put a dent in him.

Me: Whoa! Not even energy blasts can destroy him. But it did hurt him.

Carol: It sure did. Let me try.

Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and it blasted off his foot.

Lincoln: That did it! Good shot Carol.

Carol: Thanks Linky.

Lana: Let me see if I can freeze him.

Lana fired Ice Lightning at Reptilicus and froze him. But he broke out and spit acid slime at us. It landed by us and burned the ground with a loud sizzle and it crawled away.

Me: Whoa! That is some strong acid slime!

Vince: No kidding! Look at how it burns through the ground.

General Grayson: If we get hit with that stuff it's instant death.

Lisa took a sample of it and analyzed it.

Lisa: Interesting. This acidic slime is actually a concentrated jellied sulfuric acid.

Varie: That is some strong stuff. It would dissolve through a wall in seconds.

Riley: Yeah.

Laney went to the creatures severed foot and she saw it regenerate into another Reptilicus and Laney tamed it and it became her friend. This one however can fly and can breath fire. Laney named this creature Nomana. Reptilicus was heading towards Copenhagen and everyone in the city was placed on evacuation order.

We were at a command center set up be General Grayson.

Soldier: 9 D sector. 22 12 F Sector. Reptilicus last observed coordinates 33 19. Present position: Unknown. Repeat: Unknown. Out.

General Greyson: Condition Red.

We were ready for Reptilicus. Laney and Nomana were watching out for him from the air and we were ready. Laney then saw Reptilicus in the southeast heading towards the city.

Laney: Reptilicus is heading toward the city from the Southeast.

General Grayson sounded the air raid sirens.

General Grayson: This is Grayson, all units, all units Fire at Will!

Me: Lets get him.

We hit Reptilicus with everything we got at him and fired bullets, energy, Gravity Lightning, Atomic Rays, Corona Rays, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Plants and more. The City was completely under fire. Everything was going up in flames and the destruction was terrible. Luckily everyone in the city was evacuated. Acid Slime was being spit everywhere by Reptilicus. He was destroying everything in his path and explosions were blasting everything apart. We were destroying Reptilicus with everything heavy and more and blasting him apart little by little. The whole city of Copenhagen was completely engulfed in raging fire and it was horrible. People were running from the battle and it was like something out of the darkest pits of the Netherworld. Reptilicus is not giving up that easily. He is getting more and more raging by the second. But we were prevailing. A member of the University of Denmark came up with a powerful idea. It was to knock him out with a powerful drug and then we can destroy it completely.

General Grayson: General Greyson to J.D.

Me: J.D. here General.

General Grayson: We have a plan to destroy Reptilicus. We're going to knock him out with a powerful knockout drug that will knock it out and we can destroy him.

Me: That's a brilliant idea. But we would only have to fire it into his mouth at point blank range.

General Grayson: Yes. We'll meet you at City Hall.

Me: Okay.

We regrouped 20 minutes later and General Grayson had a bazooka and in a rock was a gallon of the knockout drug. I held the bazooka ready.

Me: Okay lock and load.

General Grayson put the rocket in and Reptilicus had its mouth open and I fired it and it hit the inside of his mouth and he was knocked out.

Me: It worked! We did it!

We all cheered wildly.

Lilly: We won against him.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Varie: Now lets destroy it.

Laney formed a tree and it catapulted Reptilicus into the air.

Me: Vince, Varie, together!

Me, Varie and Vince: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAA!

We fired a combined Kamehameha Wave at Reptilicus and it hurtled him right into the Sun and it completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: That did it. Reptilicus's cells have been completely destroyed in the Sun. He won't be able to regenerate.

Laney: It's all over. Reptilicus will never terrorize the world again.

Me: Yeah. We won.

General Grayson: We sure did. Never again will Reptilicus terrorize us again.

Me: Agreed General. But we saved a whole city from total destruction. We haven't lost any casualties.

General Grayson: No we have not. We couldn't have done all of this without your help J.D. Denmark owes you all their lives.

Varie: We're glad we could help General.

Later we were at an award Ceremony held by the Prime Minister of Denmark and he awarded us the highest military honor in Denmark: The Valor Cross of Denmark.

Me: We are truely honored Mr. Prime Minister. We're glad we were able to help you all.

Varie: We are.

We went back home and we had a nice dinner.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Reptilicus is an old B-Movie from 1961. I did this chapter as a tribute to the crew of the movie and to famous actor Carl Ottosen. He was a Danish Actor that starred in some really cool movies 50 years ago. He starred in Reptilicus from 1961 and Journey to The 7th Planet from 1962. Those are the only two movies that I know. Carl Ottosen was awesome in those movies. Journey to the 7th Planet was a strange but awesome movie. A trip to the planet Uranus would be an epic adventure. I don't know if any of you saw the movies or you have members of your families that know these movies. But they were awesome back then.

RIP Carl Ottosen - July 18th, 1918 - January 8th, 1972. You will always be remembered in heart, memory and spirit.

Let me know what you all think. See you all next time.

Reptilicus is owned by American International Pictures for USA, Saga Studios for Denmark, Sidney W. Pink for USA and Poul Bang for Denmark.


	187. Comedy of The Past

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Carol, Lori, Anastasia, Leni, Luna, Ember, Jessie, Yuko, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Lincoln & Linka, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa, Lily, Verbina, Aster, Nicole, Jared, Brittney, Allenby, Heidi, Nathaniel, and Isabelle were watching TV. It was an old show from the 1930's, 40's and 50's called "The Three Stooges".

Curly: What happened?

Moe: Nothing. (Slaps Larry and Curly)

We laughed at this.

Me: (Laughs) This show made my dad laugh really hard back when he was growing up.

Varie: I know.

Vince: The Three Stooges were hilarious back then.

Carol: They sure were.

Lola: When were they around?

Me: Back in the 1930's, 40's and 50's. They were funny during the Great Depression and World War II.

Lori: They were literally very funny back then.

Laney: They were very popular back then. Their crazy shenanigans really made us laugh back then.

Luan: I'll say. They STOOGE to conquer! [Rimshot] [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Carol, Anastasia, Yuko, Ember, Jessie, Naruto, Eddy, Lilly, Lincoln, Linka, Jared, Heidi, Allenby and Isabelle laughed.

Me: (Laughs) I get it!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Yuko: Luan is sure funny.

Vince: She sure is Yuko. Luan always cracks us up;.

Luna: Not all the time dude.

Ember: She is funny. She knows how to make people laugh.

Lincoln: Believe it or not guys. The Three Stooges were Luan's idols back then.

Me: Really Lincoln?

Luan: They sure were guys. The Three Stooges were very funny back then and they are what got me into comedy.

Me: That's interesting.

Naruto: It sure is. They're your heroes.

Luan: Yep. They were STOOGY as they were then and they were STOOGY in memory. (Laughs) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That's right Luan. It would be funny to meet the Three Stooges.

Lisa: The Simulator would be perfect for that.

Me: Good idea Lisa. Lets go guys.

We go to the Simulator and Me, Luan and Eddy went in and the Simulator activated. We found ourselves in the episode of the Three Stooges "Horse Collars" from 1935.

Me: Wow. We're in the episode Horse Collars from 1935. I look cool in black and white.

Luan: Me too. I feel like an old cartoon from the Disney Monochrome Era.

Eddy: Me too.

Me: Same here. Lets find Moe, Larry and Curly.

We go into an old saloon in the old west and found them dancing.

Curly: You're very light on your feet.

Me: It's him. Curly. There's Larry Fine dancing and there's Curly's brother Moe. Lets say hello.

We walk up to them.

Me: Curly it's awesome to meet you.

Curly: Oh the pleasure is all mine. Nyuck nyuck nyuck nyuck.

We laugh.

Me: You always crack us up with that silly laugh of yours. Sorry. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy.

Curly: Pleasure to meet you all.

Moe: Hey what's going on here?

Me: Moe it's an honor to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy.

Moe: Oh glad to meet ya. What brings you all here?

Me: We wanted to meet you and you guys are really funny. You see we are from the 21st century and we watch your show the Three Stooges and you always make us laugh our heads off.

Moe: 21st Century? Wow. That must be an amazing time for you 3.

Luan: It's a fun TIME! [Laughs] Get it?

Me, Eddy, Moe and Curly laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Moe: Hey your jokes are funny Luan.

Luan: Thanks Moe. You guys are my heroes and I'm the comedian in my family.

Curly: You sure make some really funny lines. Nyuck nyuck nyuck nyuck.

Moe slapped Curly.

Moe: Shut up.

Me, Luan and Eddy laugh.

Me: You always crack us up when you do that to Curly, Moe.

Moe: I'm glad you like that. How about this?

Moe punches Curly in the stomach and bonks him on the head and grabs his nose and honks it.

Me, Luan and Eddy laugh some more.

Luan: (Laughs) That is too funny. Let me try.

Luan does the same thing.

BOOF! BONK! HONK!

Moe: (Laughs) You're a natural Luan. You know how to do it.

Luan: You guys are my heroes and I know all your comedy stuff.

Moe pats Luan on the back.

Moe: You're funny Luan. It's nice that we have some fans.

Me: Thanks Moe.

Larry: Hey what's going on here?

Me: Larry Fine. It's an honor to meet you Porcupine.

Larry: Hey watch it.

Me: Sorry I couldn't resist. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy.

Larry: Pleasure to meet you.

Luan: Try this on for size.

Luan slaps Larry in the face, honks his nose and pokes him in the eyes.

SLAP! HONK! POKE!

Moe and Curly laugh and me and Eddy laugh too.

Moe: (Laughs) She knows how we do our job.

Curly: She sure does Moe.

SLAP!

Moe: Shut up.

Me: (Laughs) You guys make us laugh all the time.

Eddy: (Laughs) You said it.

Me: Let me see if I can have some fun.

I slap Moe in the face, bonk him in the stomach, bonked his head and honked his nose.

SLAP! BONK! HONK!

Me: This is one of my favorites. Moe, see that?

I hold my fist by him and he slaps it and I swing it and hit him on the head.

BONK!

Moe laughed.

Moe: You sure do know our stuff J.D.

Eddy: (Laughs) We all do Moe.

Eddy slaps Curly in the face and honks his nose and barks at him.

SLAP! HONK! BARK!

Larry: (Laughs) You guys are funny and hilarious.

Moe: They mean the same thing stupid.

SLAP!

Me: (Laughs) We have to get going now. It was an awesome honor to meet the legendary Three Stooges.

Moe: Same here J.D. You all keep making people laugh.

Me and Moe shake hands.

Me: We will.

We left and in the control room we found everyone laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

Me: All right guys calm down.

They did so and we revealed everything. It was an awesome honor meeting the Three Stooges. Luckily the Simulator doesn't do time travel.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I wanted to do this chapter as a tribute to the legendary Three Stooges. Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Curly Howard were very funny back in the 1930's during the Great Depression and the 1940's during World War II and they were very funny during then. My dad watched the Three Stooges all the time when he was a kid and he laughed at all of the episodes so hard that he wet his pants. Curly Howard died in 1952 after taking one too many blows to the old noggin, Shemp Howard who took Curly's place in 1947 died in 1955 of a heart attack and Curly Joe DeRita took Shemp's place. Larry died of a stroke in 1975 of a stroke, Moe died in 1975 of Lung Cancer and Curly Joe died in 1993 of Pneumonia. The Three Stooges made a lot of people laugh during those dark times. Bob Hope, Red Skelton, The Smothers Brothers, Laurel and Hardy, Abbott and Costello, all the greatest comedians made a lot of people laugh. But there will be no one funnier than Bob Hope except for Luan Loud. The Three Stooges from 2012 was absolutely hilarious and the party scene made me laugh the hardest. She has what it takes to be a Female Bob Hope. Let me know what you all think.

RIP Moe Howard.

RIP Larry Fine.

RIP Curly Howard. You will always be forever remembered in our hearts, memory and in spirit and make us laugh.

RIP Shemp Howard.

RIP Curly Joe DeRita.

See you next time.


	188. Lock N Loud

_[The episode begins with Lynn Sr. and Rita pulling in the driveway.]_

 **Rita:** "I am so glad we signed up for those ballroom dance classes."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Me too. One tango lesson and I am a pro." _[Scats as he spins Rita but she ends up crashing into a shrub.]_

 **Rita:** "Ow! Ow! Thorns!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Doh! Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'll get the first aid kit!" _[Goes to unlock the door but it is already opened and he growls in frustration.]_ "Those darn kids!" _[bursts inside the house which attracts me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Naruto and the Girls, the Eds, Lilly, my children and grandkids and the siblings' attention.]_ "I have told you guys a million times: you gotta lock the doors at night."

 **Luna:** "Come on, Pops. What's the big whoop?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh, I'll tell you what the big whoop is. There've been some burglaries in the neighborhood and I don't want us to be next.

Me: Burglars?

Lynn Sr.: Yes. So PLEASE! JUST! LOCK! THE! DANG! DOOR! It's not that hard!" _[He locks the door as he says that and walks off, forgetting about Rita who is still stuck outside.]_

 **Rita:** "Uh, honey?"

Laney thought about her dad warning her about the burglars. Cound there really be people who are after her precious chest? That thought filled her with fear.

Laney: Burglars?

* * *

 _[Later, the siblings are in Lori and Carol's room.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[concerned]_ "Listen, guys. Dad's right. We need to start acting responsible or we're gonna lose all our stuff."

Me: I agree guys. Burglars are no laughing matter and they as crafty and sneaky as raccoons.

 **Luna:** _[worried]_ "I don't wanna lose my ax." _[Luna imagines a burglar creeping into Luna and Luan's bedroom window and stealing her guitar. Cut back to reality as Luna clutches her guitar.]_

 **Lana:** _[worried]_ "I don't wanna lose mine, either." _[Lana imagines the same burglar yanking Lana's axe from a stump and falling over in the process. Cut back to reality as Lana clutches her axe.]_

Varie: I don't think a burglar would want your axe Lana.

 **Lucy:** _[worried]_ "I don't want to lose my soulmate." _[Lucy imagines the burglar grabbing Edwin's bust from the window. Cut back to reality as Lucy clutches Edwin.]_

 **Luan:** _[worried]_ "And I don't want to lose mine, either." _[Luan imagines herself with Mr. Coconuts until a hand snatches Mr. Coconuts from Luan. Cut back to reality as Luan clutches Mr. Coconuts.]_

 **Lisa:** _[worried]_ "I don't want to lose my life's work." _[Lisa imagines the burglar popping out from a drawer and swiping Lisa's chemistry set into the bag. Cut back to reality as Lisa clutches her chemistry set.]_

 **Leni:** _[scared]_ "I don't want to lose mine, either." _[Leni imagines her life's work, which turns out to a kiddie's jigsaw puzzle being swiped by the burglar who is hanging from the ceiling. Cut back to reality as Leni clutches her jigsaw.]_

Laney: And I don't want to lose... My passion... [Laney imagines her whole art chest being hauled off by the burglar who came through the window and threw it out, a breaking sound was heard and the burglar just shrugged. Cut back to Laney shaking with fear from that worrysome thought]

Aylene: I don't think burglars are after your stuff girls. They usually go after stuff that's valuable like money, jewelry, televisions and electronic equipment.

Carol: Aylene is right.

Wednesday: When I lived in my old house we had a lot of attempted thefts on the Addams Family Fortune but they all failed.

Yuko: I had no idea your family's fortune was that coveted Wednesday.

 **Lincoln:** "Well, if we wanna protect our stuff, locking the door isn't enough. We gotta lock this place _down_!"

 _[They all cheer in delight]_

 **Lily:** _[holds her fist up]_ "Lets do it guys!"

* * *

 _[The next day, Clyde arrives at the Loud House but is stopped by Bobby who is dressed in his mall cop uniform and riding a Segway.]_

 **Bobby:** "State your name and business."

 **Clyde:** "Bobby? What's going on?"

 **Bobby:** "New security measures. Lori asked me to protect Casa Loud. So come on, Clyde: name and business."

 **Clyde:** "Sure, but...wait. You just said my name."

 **Bobby:** "Do we have a problem here?"

 **Lori:** _[from her bedroom window]_ "It's okay, Boo Boo Bear. I'll vouch for him. Go ahead, Clyde."

 **Clyde:** _[lovesick]_ "Thanks, L-L-Lori. She vouched for me." _[breathes into his paper bag as he walks inside but as he enters, two airhorns blow and a siren goes off, causing him to yelp.]_

 **Lisa:** _[runs up and switches the alarms off]_ "Splendid! My motion sensors are working perfectly."

Jessie K.: [Writes on a clipboard] Motion Sensors operational.

 _[Clyde starts to walk up the stairs but he accidentally sets off a laser beam, which turns the stairs into a slope. Clyde lets out a scream as he tumbles back down.]_

 **Lisa:** "Excellent. My staircase ramp is also working.

Jessie K.: Staircase ramp working. Check.

Lisa: Now to check the alligator pit" _[brings out a remote and smiles deviously at Clyde.]_

 **Clyde:** _[alarmed]_ "Noooooooooo!" _[quickly races up the stairs]_

* * *

 _[Me, Lincoln, Lilly, Linka, Janeen, Gabrielle are looking through the blinds when Clyde enters the room.]_

 **Clyde:** _[salutes]_ "Agent McBride reporting for duty."

 **Lincoln:** "Welcome to the Command Center, McBride. Anything goes down in Royal Woods, we'll be the first to know about it."

Me: Yep. We're keeping our eyes and ears open for burglars.

 **Clyde:** _[presents 6 cups of coffee]_ "Coffee?"

 **Lincoln:** "You read my mind."

Janeen: Thanks Clyde.

Me: Thank you.

Linka: Thanks.

 _[Me, Linka, Gabrielle and Janeen drink the coffee and like it but Lincoln, Lilly and Clyde drink the coffee but hate the taste and end up spitting it back out all over each other.]_

Lincoln: "I'll go get us some juice. And some napkins."

Me: Good cup of Joe.

 **Woman over scanner** "Attention, all units! We've got an 11-25 at 7 Mile and Oak."

 **Clyde:** "An 11-25? What's that?"

 **Lincoln:** _[reads a police code book]_ " **Failure to pick up dog poop.** "

 **Clyde:** "This used to be a nice town."

Linka: That's only a misdemeanor.

Lilly: No burglars yet.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Lets hope not.

* * *

 _[Later, Me and Lincoln exit his bedroom and are surprised to see the girls taking their stuff into the basement and when we go take a look.]_

Laney: Okay people! Keep it moving!

 **Lincoln:** "Uh, what's going on?"

Laney: It's for the good of our stuff guys. Inside my chest are the many things that made me me. All my creativity, my art, my costumes, I cannot risk all that being taken away by some low down thief.

 **Lisa:** "Indeed, if you have valuables to protect, you can store them in the safe room."

 **Lincoln:** "Why are you taking your stuff into the basement?

Lisa: Follow me please.

We got to the basement and saw a huge vault door opened and it was a huge vault.

Me: Whoa! That is a giant vault!

Laney: It's massive.

Naruto: It's a 50 ton vault door and it's made out of solid triple thick titanium reinforced steel. It's also protected by an impenetrable security laser shield. If the beam is broken the door will slam closed and seal the intruder inside. The only way to open the vault is by turning these two keys on both sides of the door at the same time.

Me: That's genius.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lincoln: I agree. This vault door is big and heavy and strong too.

 **Luan:** _[walks into the vault with Mr. Coconuts]_ "I think it's the perfect place to _store_ our stuff." _[laughs]_ "Get it?"

Eddy: (Laughs) I get it.

Me: (Laughs) I get it too Luan.

Luan: _[as Mr. Coconuts]_ "Whoa, Toots! You're leaving me locked in here with Count Creepy?"

 **Lucy:** _[sighs]_ "Please, Edwin is the one who should be complaining."

 **Lincoln:** _[unsure]_ "Okay..."

 **Lynn:** _[off-screen]_ "It's the burglar!"

 _[Me and Lincoln, alarmed by this rushes to Lynn's bedroom, only to find Lynn, Ed, Leni, Aylene, Anna, Shannon, Vince, Carol and Lola dressed in karate outfits and a dummy made to look like a burglar.]_

Laney: Don't mind them guys. Ed, Leni, Aylene, Anna, Shannon, Vince, Carol and Lola are training to defend themselves against the burglar

 **Lynn:** "Leni, what's your first move?"

 **Leni:** _[flirting with the dummy]_ "Hey! So, like, how long have you been burgling?"

Ed: (Sad) Leni.

 **Lynn:** _[annoyed]_ "What are you doing?"

 **Leni:** "Breaking the ice. He's cute." _[takes a selfie with the dummy]_

 **Lynn:** _[groans]_ "Okay. Lola, this burglar just stole your tiaras."

 _[Upon hearing this, Lola roars angrily and attacks the dummy, much to Lynn's satisfaction.]_

 **Leni:** _[upset]_ "Lola! I think he liked me!"

They fought the dummy viciously.

* * *

 _[Me and Lincoln are in the kitchen when a hooded figure tries to break in through the window.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[gasps]_ "The burglar!" _[grabs a banana which he uses as a gun but the hooded figure is revealed to be Lana.]_

 **Lana:** "Chill, banana boy! I'm training Charles to be a vicious guard dog!" _[imitating a burglar]_ "I'm the burglar! Attack, boy!" _[But Charles just lies there and yawns so Lana grabs a handful of his dog food.]_ "Look, I'm stealing your food!" _[eats the food but Charles lies on his back and falls asleep; frustrated.]_ "Charles! Mmm! What is this? Chipped beef?" _[continues to eat Charles' food while Lincoln just stares awkwardly at the audience.]_

* * *

 _[That night, Lynn Sr. and Rita are going to dance class again.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Got my dancing shoes on and I am ready to get down and get back up again." _[does a dance when Bobby comes]_

 **Bobby:** "State your names and business. Sorry, new security measures." _[holds up a sheet of paper explaining the new measures.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "You hear that, honey? New security measures. I think I've really gotten through to the kids. Thank you, Bobby."

 **Bobby:** "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, but before you go dancing, I really do need your names and business."

 **Rita:** "Uh, you just said our names _and_ business."

 **Bobby:** _[facepalms]_ "Dang it! I gotta stop doing that."

* * *

 _[Later, Me, Lincoln, Linka, Lilly, Janeen, Gabrielle and Clyde are asleep when a voice on the scanner wakes them up.]_

 **Woman over scanner:** "Attention, all units! We've got a 10-15 at 8 Mile and Lindbrook."

 **Clyde:** _[horrified]_ "10-15? Oh no! I missed my curfew!"

 **Lincoln:** "No, Clyde, that's a code." _[reads the book and gasps in excitement before coming out of his room.]_ "You guys! They caught the burglar!"

 _[Everyone except Leni, cheers in delight.]_

 **Leni:** _[looks at her smartphone]_ "Oh, Donny, we should have run off to Mexico while we had the chance."

* * *

 _[Later, Lynn Sr. and Rita return from dance class.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "I tell you, honey. One lesson in the hustle and I am a pro." _[Scats as he spins Rita but she ends up falling over and getting covered in mud.]_

 **Rita:** "Ow. Why don't you hustle in and get me a towel?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[Goes to unlock the door but once again finds it is already opened.]_ "Ah, come on!"

 _[The siblings are removing their belongings from the vault.]_

 **Luan:** _[as Mr. Coconuts]_ "Eddie, baby, call me! We'll do lunch. What? He's spooky but he's got a heart of porcelain."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Guys, I just found the door wide open! What gives?"

 **Lincoln:** "Oh, we're sorry, Dad. But we don't have to worry anymore. They caught the burglar!"

Me: Yeah Mr. Lynn they got him.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "That's peachy, guys, but there could be other burglars out there."

Laney: Other burglars?

 **Lisa:** "Actually, Father, based on Royal Woods' crime rates per capita, that is statistically unlikely."

Varie: I agree with Lisa.

 **Lincoln:** "Yeah, I've been listening to the scanner all day and the worst crime I've heard about is someone not picking up their dog poop."

 **Lana:** _[excitedly]_ "Where? I'll pick it up!"

Carol: Go for it Lana.

 **Lynn Sr.** "But kids..." _[The siblings just walk off, telling their father not to worry; annoyed.]_ "Why does nobody listen to me?"

 _[He goes to lock the door, once again forgetting about Rita who is still stuck outside.]_

 **Rita:** "Uh, honey?"

* * *

 _[The next night]_

 **Lynn Sr.** "Off to dance class, kids! Please, keep the door locked while we're gone."

Me: Have fun you two.

 _[The kids just murmur that they'll do that, Lynn Sr. sighs as he and Rita leave. Just seconds after they've gone...]_

 **Mr. Grouse:** _[off-screen]_ "Help! Help! I've been robbed!"

 _[Upon hearing this, the siblings quickly rush down the street to Mr. Grouse's house._

 **Lincoln:** "Mr. Grouse, what happened?"

 **Mr. Grouse:** _[distraught]_ "They cleaned me out! My polka records! My black and white TV! My encyclopedias! All gone!" _[walks back inside and closes the door]_

 **Lori:** "I literally don't know what any of those things are."

 **Lucy:** "Dad was right. There are other burglars."

 **Twins:** _[worried]_ "And our house could be next!"

 **Lincoln:** _[determined]_ "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Me: Lets build up security levels everyone.

* * *

 _[The siblings place their belongings back into the vault.]_

 **Luan:** _[as Mr. Coconuts]_ "Eddie, baby! I bought my Pinochle deck!" _[Mr. Coconuts tosses a deck of card in the air but is horrified to see them scatter on the floor.]_

 **Leni:** _[holding a bottle of perfume]_ "You guys! I found a deadly spray to use against the burglar. See? **"Fatal Encounter"**."

 **Lori:** "Leni, that's a perfume sample."

Fu: That will be perfect.

 **Lisa:** "Siblings and friends, I'm enhancing my security system. I need a retina scan." _[scans Lori, Carol, Jessie, Anastasia, Joan, Sakura, Ino, Fu and Leni's retinas before holding some plastic containers.]_ "I also need a stool sample."

 **Lori:** _[suspiciously]_ "For your security system?"

 **Lisa:** "Uh...sure, that's it!" _[gives another devious smile]_

* * *

 _[In the kitchen, Me, Jared, Nicole, Heidi, Janeen, Lincoln and Clyde are filling a vat with hot bacon grease.]_

 **Lincoln:** " _"Operation Grease Release"_ is a-go! Let's get this baby upstairs."

Heidi: Okay.

 **Clyde:** "What do we do with all the bacon?" _[the camera reveals a stack of bacon on the table.]_

 **Lincoln:** "That's a high class problem to have, my friend."

Nicole and Janeen start eating the bacon.

Nicole: (With her mouth full) Good bacon guys.

Janeen: Yummy.

Lincoln: That problems been solved.

 _[Just as Lincoln and Clyde leave with the vat, Charles runs into the kitchen with Lana chasing after him.]_

 **Lana:** "Charles!"

 _[Suddenly Charles spots the bacon and starts eating it.]_

 **Lana:** "You're supposed to chomp burglar butts, not bacon! _[groans]_ I should have trained the cat."

* * *

[In the Front Yard]

Laney: Okay... Monitor. _[Lola has set up a spotlight to monitor the house and gives Laney the thumbs up.]_ Check. Ditches. _[Walks over to Lucy, Penny, Sakura, Anna, and Lily digging a ditch. They give her the thumbs up as well.]_ Check. How are we doing with the mousetraps and barbed wire? _[Luna places barbed wire around the ditch and Luan, Eddy, Shannon and Allie place several mousetraps off-screen.]_

 **Luan:** "These will put a ro- _dent_ in the burglar's plan." _[laughs]_ "Get it? They're mousetraps."

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

 _[Lucy and Lily just look annoyed]_

 **Luna:** _[annoyed]_ "Really, dude?"

 **Luan:** _[gets caught by a mousetrap off-screen]_ "Ow!"

Brittney came and she was driving a truck that had a spool of razorwire.

Brittney: Hey Laney I brought some razorwire for the fences.

Laney: Perfect.

Riley: Let me help you Brittney.

Brittney: Okay Riley but this wire is really sharp so wear work gloves.

Riley: Okay.

Riley puts on some work gloves and she and Brittney thread it around the top of the fence and part of the entrance gate.

Jessie was installing a power dynamo to the fence.

Jessie B.: Okay. Dynamo is in place.

She hooked a cable to the fence and threw a switch.

Jessie B.: 20,000 volt Electric Fence is ready.

Laney: Roger that. Yuko are the Laser Turrets ready?

Yuko: They are ready Laney.

Yuko installed ion laser turrets on the four sides of the Knudson-Loud-Anderson house perimeter.

 _[Laney was checking the area when Lynn and her Roller Derby team roll up.]_

 **Lynn:** "Hey Lanes, my roller derby team is gonna help Bobby patrol."

Laney: Excellent! How are they at Handling criminals?

 _[Two of her teammates then proceed to biff into Bobby who falls over.]_

 **Bobby:** _[groaning]_ "You're hired!"

* * *

 _[Later, Lynn Sr. and Rita return and are shocked to see the now fortified house. Lola shines a spotlight on them but recognizes them and the gate powers down and opens to let them in. Just as, Lynn Sr. and Rita get out of the van, Bobby and Lisa, who is also dressed in police attire, come up to them.]_

 **Lisa:** "Good evening, parental units! We are going to need to conduct a routine body search."

 **Rita:** _[shocked]_ "What in the world is going on?"

 **Lynn:** "Mr. Grouse got robbed! We had to beef up security!"

 **Lola:** "We used your credit card."

Brittney: I brought the razorwire from a prison. They gave it to me for this.

Jessie B.: I found the power dynamo in the mansion storage room and it was perfect for this.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Kids, I'm glad you're taking this seriously but you may have gone a little overboard."

 **Rita:** _[being scanned by Lisa and feeling annoyed]_ "A little?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "We don't need all this security. If we just lock the doors and windows, we'll be fine. Now, everyone to bed."

 _[The siblings, Bobby and the roller derby team leave.]_

 **Lisa:** "I'm still gonna need those stool samples."

* * *

 _[Later, a shadowy figure creeps out of the Loud House from the kitchen, runs past the barricades and comes up to Mr. Grouse's house. The figure is revealed to be Lynn Sr. holding a basket. Lynn Sr. knocks on the door and Mr. Grouse answers.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Thanks for pretending to be robbed. I think my kids really learned their lesson." _[hands Mr. Grouse the basket]_

 **Mr. Grouse:** "I would have scared them for free but I'll gladly take your muffins." _[closes the door]_

 _[Lynn Sr. runs back to the Loud House._

 _Laney: Don't worry dad. I'm not taking any chances! This time I'm gonna lock the doors! [Goes over to the kitchen and locks the back door and all the windows in the mansion]_ Okay, you guys go on ahead. I'll stay down here and stay on guard.

Lincoln: Are you sure you'll be okay, Laney?

Laney: I'll be fine. I'll let you guys know if there's anything to report. Besides, crime doesn't sleep and neither will I.

 _[cuts to Laney sleeping on the kiddie table minutes later.]_

 _[Lynn Sr. tries to get back inside but groans in frustration as he realizes the door is locked. He then steps onto a tricycle in an attempt to open the window. He struggles for a bit before yelping as he falls over.]_

 _[Laney heard something banging on the do or and she saw a mysterious hooded figure and gasped]_

Laney: IT'S THE BURGLAR!

 **Lincoln:** _[gasps in horror]_ We have a Burglar!

Me: Oh no!

I run over _and push a red button on a clear case that said "In Case of Burglar Push Button" which sets off alarms in the other bedrooms and red sirens flash, thus waking up everyone and Rita. A police badge transition occurs with the scene shifting to all of us standing outside Lincoln's room.]_

Lincoln: "Battle stations, guys! We've got a burglar on the premises!"

 _[Everyone gasps in horror]_

 **Lori:** _[panicking]_ "Oh my gosh! What do we do? He's gonna take all our stuff!"

 **Lola:** _[slaps Lori with her glove]_ "Get it together, woman!"

 **Lori:** "Thanks. I needed that." _[threateningly]_ "But I'll get you back."

Me: Lets get him!

 _[We waste no time in rushing off to set off their traps but Lana looks at Charles who is just lying there.]_

 **Lana:** _[sarcastically]_ "Don't trouble yourself or anything, Charles."

 _[Lana walks off, leaving Charles to whimper. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. tries to get back into the house via the basement but Luan blows an air horn, which startles him and he gets covered in Luan's mousetraps, making him yelp "Ow!" a lot. Lincoln and Lynn are holding the vat of bacon grease from Luna and Luan's window.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Eat hot bacon grease!"

 _[As the vat is tipped, the grease is revealed to have been congealed and Lynn Sr.'s head is stuck inside.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Make that _congealed_ bacon grease!"

 _[As Lynn Sr. gets up, Lola shines a spotlight on him and lasers fire at him. Lynn Sr. backs away but falls into the ditch. Bobby and the Roller Derby team approach him.]_

 **Bobby:** "Keep a tight formation, ladies! This is what we trained for!"

 _[The Roller Derby team then attacks Lynn Sr. just as the Loud siblings and Rita run up.]_

Laney: I hope that thief has a good lawyer!

Me: Yeah cause he'll be going to prison for 10 to 20 years.

 **Rita:** "Wait! Wait! I recognize those dancing shoes! Off! Off!"

 _[The Roller Derby team stops attacking Lynn Sr. and Rita helps him out of the ditch.]_

 **Siblings:** _[surprised]_ "DAD!?"

Me: Mr. Lynn?

 **Lynn Sr.** _[nervously]_ "I...was just taking a walk and I got locked out."

 _[The siblings apologize to Lynn Sr. for attacking him.]_

Varie: All right what's going on here?

 **Mr. Grouse:** _[off-screen]_ "Hey, Loud!" _[camera pans over to Mr. Grouse's window down the street and his face is incredibly swollen.]_ "These muffins got walnuts in them! Next time you want to pay me off for pretending to be robbed, how about giving me something I'm not allergic to?"

 **Lincoln:** "Pretending to be robbed?!"

 **Siblings:** "Dad!" / "Our own father." / "You lied to us?" / "Bogus move, Dad." / "That's not funny."/ _[The siblings and Rita angrily scold Lynn Sr. for lying.]_

 **Lynn Sr.** _[sighs]_ "I'm sorry, everyone. I was just trying to teach you to lock the dang door. I just want to protect my most important valuables: you guys."

 **Siblings and Rita:** "Awwww!" _[hug Lynn Sr. in forgiveness]_

 **Siblings:** "Okay, Dad, we'll lock the door." / "You're the greatest." / "Love you."

 _[Suddenly Charles spots two rashers of bacon on Lynn Sr.'s butt and charges. Everyone, except Lynn Sr., get out of the way.]_

 **Lynn Sr.** _[as Charles bites him off-screen]_ "OUCH!"

 **Lana:** _[satisfied]_ "Finally!"

Me: Wait look!

I point to a shadowy figure digging a hole in the yard trying to get under the electric fence and I pounce on him and pin him down.

Me: Now lets see who you are.

I pull off his ski mask and it was an old enemy of Naruto's in the Leaf.

Me: Newazashi Yamanaka? What are you doing here?

Newazashi: I came to get revenge on that demon for throwing me into jail! My life was ruined because of you and I'm going to kill you all!

Naruto: I thought you were locked up in prison and you got what you deserved because of your overzealous ego and overinflated superiority complex and you had it coming.

Laney: Who is he Naruto?

Naruto: He's Newazashi Yamanaka. An old enemy of mine and he was formerly next in line to be Heir of The Yamanaka Clan. He has a huge superiority complex as big as Mount Everest in Nepal and it far surpasses that of all the Evil Sasuke's that we know and despise. He is one of the bullies that picked on Sakura when we were 7. He hates my guts because of my Jinchuriki status and he menaces people with a knife.

Sakura: Yeah. I was there when Naruto saved me.

Naruto: Yeah. Newazashi was thrown in prison when he tried to rape a young woman and I stopped him.

Me: I remember that bro. This guy is a heartless psychopath.

Laney: He's Level 18 on the Scale of Evil.

Nicole: Yeah.

Jared: I agree.

Lady Tsunade: I agree too.

They saw Lady Tsunade and the ANBU.

Me: Lady Hokage, Captain Tiger and Frog. I was just gonna call for you. Newazashi here somehow escaped from the Leaf prison to get revenge on us for locking him up in jail. He's one of those doo-doo dunderheads that hates Naruto's guts for being the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Lynn Sr.: So you were the burglar that was making us live in fear?

Newazashi: Yes! And I would've done it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid demon!

Me: Wrong cartoon stupid. Get him outta here.

The ANBU slapped the cuffs on him and took him back to prison. This time he was gonna be transfered to the Moon Supermax Prison.

Me: I'll have my report ready for you first thing in the morning before I go to school milady. We're sorry to disturb you.

Lady Tsunade: That's all right everyone. Have a good rest of your night.

Lady Tsunade went back to the Leaf.

The next day I filed my report at 6:30 AM and went to school at 7:30 AM. Lady Tsunade gave us A-Rank mission credit.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

I am still doing my Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm miniseries and I'm gonna be doing episodes in between chapters of the series. I wanted to do Lock 'N' Loud for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. So I made it a different set up and incorporated a scenario from a chapter in my books that I write at home. I figured it would be perfect to store everything in a big bank vault instead of the bathroom. We may have gone way overboard with the security messures but it's a way to stay safe. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	189. Dethroning The April Fool

It was that time again and the most feared day in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson Family: April 1st A.K.A. April Fools Day. This would normally be the day where Luan unleashes a series of deadly pranks that would land you in the hospital but because she defeated her Dark Side she brought her deadly pranks to a stop and has now been doing harmless pranks like whoopie cushions, squirting flowers, and classic gags. However Luan was still having terrible memories of all the April Fools Days that happened.

Luan was at the table with her family and friends having breakfast. I noticed that Luan was in deep thought and has not touched her waffles.

Me: Are you all right Luan? You seem lost in thought.

Luan: I just keep thinking about all the horrible stuff I did to all of you on April Fools Day.

Naruto: Luan that was not you remember? Even though she was created by you because of Abigail you are not to blame for it all.

Luan: That's true. But I still can't stop thinking about it all. I feel partly responsible for it all.

Eddy: Luan I know that Abigail did some horrible things to you and she's in prison for it but you can't let these things haunt you forever.

Luan: I know Eddy but I can't stop thinking about it.

Me: You're having problems with your inner demons. Maybe a fight in the Simulator will help you get rid of them.

Luan: That's a good idea.

Eddy: Yeah.

After breakfast we went into the Simulator and Luan, Eddy, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily were doing an exercise.

Me: Okay guys here we go. Coming online.

The Simulator Activated and they found themselves at an old abandoned amusement park. It was Pleasure Island.

Eddy: Whoa!

Luan: I know this place. It's the Pleasure Island Amusement Park.

Lola: From Disney's "Pinocchio"? I love that movie.

Lana: Me too.

Laney: I've read about this. This park has a terrible curse on it that turns boys having a fun time into donkeys.

Lucy: Gasp! That is incidious.

Lincoln: I'm not gonna turn into a donkey am I?

Lisa: Ah Poppycock! That is just a movie and it is not real.

Lily: I agree with you Lisa. Besides, me and Allie have watched Pinocchio and the Curse of Pleasure Island only affects boys and not girls.

Lincoln: Lets hope I don't change.

Luan: You won't Lincoln. Now lets find my dark side.

Leni: Okay.

Lori: When we find her I'm literally going to turn her into a human pretzel!

Lynn: Save seconds for me!

Luna: We will make her pay for this dudes!

They walked around the amusement park and saw that it was a complete mess.

Eddy: What a mess.

Lori: Looks like all the boys partied too much here.

Lincoln: And they became donkeys because of the curse.

Laney: I can't believe that the Coachmen and his lackeys were making all their money by transforming all the boys into donkeys to sell into slavery on the black market and other places with this amusement park as a trap.

Luna: Yeah. That is inhumane and he has no value for human life at all.

Lori: I agree. He's using the parks curse as his own weapon to get rich.

Lucy: This parks curse is powerful. It was placed here through some kind of dark magic. I can get rid of it for good with my magic. [Chants an incantation] Jesmorna Weqmeega Nyunorga Vestorma!

Lucy fired a blast of dark energy at the island and it stripped it of the curse. By the docks the magic destroyed the curse affecting all the boys and they turned back to humans again and were crying their eyes out.

Lori: Nice work Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Lori.

Luan: Now we can fight on the island without worrying about the curse.

Eddy: Looks like it.

?: **Well well. Look who showed up.**

They saw Dark Luan waiting for them.

Eddy: Dark Luan. So we meet again.

Dark Luan: **Yes it's been a while Eddy. And Luan my light self. How have you been?**

Luan: I have been doing much better without you. But I still can't get over everything you made me do.

Dark Luan: **Good. Now I can terrorize you some more.**

Lori: I don't think so. I'm going to literally turn you into a human pretzel for those pranks you pulled!

Leni: Same here.

Laney: Lets spread our wings and let her have it!

Everyone but Leni did so and Lincoln and Laney went Super Angel 2.

Lincoln: Lets dance Dark Luan.

They went at Dark Luan and unleashed a relentless and ferocious assault of pranks and cartoon style shenanigans at her.

Laney picked Dark Luan up by her feet with a snare trap vine and hung her upside-down and Lori beat her belly with a wooden plank like Foghorn Leghorn does to Barnyard Dog.

BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP! BAP!

Lincoln: That's gotta hurt. But lets see you try this.

Lincoln pulled out a Knight Helmet and put it on her head and pulled out a mallet and pounded it several times.

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Dark Luan took the helmet off.

Dark Luan: Can someone answer the ringing in my head?

Luna: Present for you dude.

Luna handed Dark Luan a big firecracker and it exploded in her face after Luna ran.

KABOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Dark Luan was a charred black husk.

Lynn: You smoke? Have one.

Lynn put a cigar in Dark Luan's mouth, lit it and it exploded.

KABOOOM!

Lola came back with a crate that had a wild cat in it.

Lola: Have fun with this friendly kitty.

Lola opened it and the wild cat went at Dark Luan and mauled her ferociously.

RRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

(FEROCIOUS SCREECHING AND GROWLING)

Dark Luan's clothes were shredded and she had lots of bleeding scratches and cuts.

Dark Luan: **Ow.**

A horn honked and Lynn came and she was driving a steamroller.

Lynn: How would you like some pancakes?

Lynn ran over Dark Luan and she was flat as a pancake.

Eddy: Ooh! That must've hurt.

Lori approached Dark Luan.

Lori: Here have a drink.

Lori had a bottle of hot sauce with her. But this wasn't just any hot sauce. This was my newest hottest hot sauce in the world: SUPERNOVA NETHERWORLD STOMACH OBLITERATOR XXXXXXXXXX-TRA HOT. This sauce was made with Capsaicin Extract from the hottest peppers in the world and it even has hot ingredients in it that many chefs would call Plutonium. The label on the bottle was the Devil being completely obliterated in a supernova explosion in the shape of a chili pepper.

Lori made Dark Luan drink the lethal hot sauce and Dark Luan suddenly exploded into a massive blast of fire that went high into the sky.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Dark Luan landed and she was screaming in pain and agony and she ran to the ocean and dove in and the water was boiling and the fish swam away from the area and Dark Luan came out and she was steaming and was exhausted and her tongue was completely burned off.

Dark Luan: **(Slurred) That really hurt.**

Laney walked up to her and wrapped her in a strait jacket.

Eddy: You're looking at spending a long time in the prison on the Moon.

Luan: Yep.

Eddy and the Loud Siblings: APRIL FOOLS!

The simulation ended and they came out and had Dark Luan captured. Dark Luan was locked in the Moon Supermax Prison for eternity.

Luan: Thanks guys. I feel much better now.

Me: That's great Luan.

Varie: Lets hope that Dark Luan will never terrorize the world again.

Aylene: Yep.

THE END.

I wanted to do an April Fools Day Chapter for a while. I saw the episode Fool Me Twice last month and the joke Luan did was not funny at all. It was downright cruel. So I figured this would be perfect for it. I saw all those silly cartoon violence shenanigans on Looney Tunes and got the ideas for beating Dark Luan with them from them. I took a break from Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm to write this. Let me know what you think.

Happy Easter and April Fools Day everyone.

See you next time.

Pinocchio belongs to Disney.


	190. Horror from The Frozen Tundra

In another dimension set in 1982 a snowcat was leaving the burning ruins of Thule Station in the frozen wasteland of Antarctica. In it was a woman named Kate Lloyd who had been severely frightened by the nightmare of the terror of THE THING! As she was driving the snowcat the wind picked up and the snowcat was sucked in through a wormhole.

In our dimension we were getting ready for another day at school when the alarm went off.

Computer: ALERT! CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS!

Me: Where is it at this time?

A computer popped up and triangulated the position and it was over by Royal Woods Elementary School.

Me: It's by the Elementary School! How convenient.

We flew out over to the school and saw the snowcat fall out of the wormhole and it closed.

Me: That's an Antarctica Snowcat!

Lincoln: Lets get to it!

Laney: Yeah.

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol and Lincoln caught it and set it on the ground gently. Carol opened it and found Kate unconcious.

Carol: We have someone in here.

Carol checked her.

Carol: She's alive! We got to get her to a hospital!

Me: Right!

Carol takes her out and we rush over to the hospital.

2 hours later Kate woke up in a hospital room in a bed.

Me: Are you all right?

Kate: Yeah. Where am I?

Me: You're in Royal Woods Hospital in Michigan. We found you in a snowcat after landing it in front of the elementary school and brought you here unconcious.

Kate: Thank yo... (Paranoid) Wait a minute you all stay away from me!

Me: Just take it easy we mean you no harm.

Naruto: She's paranoid.

Me: What is your name?

Kate: Kate Lloyd.

I gasped when I heard her name.

Me: You were in Thule Station down in Antarctica?

Kate: How did you know that?

Me: We saw a movie based on what you went through.

I hand her a DVD case for the movie THE THING from 2011.

Kate: There's a movie based on what I've been through?

Me: Yeah. It's about a Shape-Shifting Alien Monster that imitates lifeforms perfectly.

Kate: That's exactly what I've been through. It was horrible.

Me: It's a nightmare no one ever wants to go through in 100,000 lifetimes.

Lola: So the movie The Thing is real?

Lincoln: It would appear so.

Lisa: That is a 100% scientific possibility because of the infinite possibilities in parallel universes.

Lilly: That's horrible.

Me: Kate tell us what happened.

Kate: Well I was called down to Antarctica to look at a specimen that the Norwegian Camp Thule Station found and it was estimated to be around 100,000 years old. We found it in a block of ice, carved it out and carried it back to Thule Station. We decided to take a tissue sample but I thought it was a bad idea.

Varie: And it broke out and began to wreak havoc on the camp.

Kate: Yes. We torched the creature as it was imitating Henrik and we brought it back to the lab for analysis. We saw that it was trying to absorb Henrik. I took a tissue sample and saw the creatures cells imitating him.

Me: The Thing's cells were latching on to the original cells and becoming them.

Kate: Yes. They were imitating him. Copying him perfectly.

Luna: A perfect imitation.

Lynn: Making it incredibly difficult to find out who is human.

Kate: Yes.

Me: That is horrifying.

Kate: Yes.

Me: Is this what you saw?

I use my powers and show the Thing Virus imitating process in action. The Thing Virus latched on to the red blood cell and it destroyed it and transformed into the exact cell.

Luna: That is a perfect imitation dude.

Me: And that one cell was enough to take over him completely.

Kate: Yes. That was amazing how you did that.

Me: Yes. I have many powers.

Vince: Most of us do.

Me: Yeah.

Kate: I believe it. What happened next was a nightmare. I found a huge puddle of blood in our shower and I found fillings from someones teeth. The Thing can copy cells but not inorganic material.

Me: That's an interesting find.

Lana: Weird.

Kate: Yes. It spits them out. You're all still human because you have earrings and jewelry on.

Me: That's right.

Kate: I feared that a helicopter was in danger and I tried to flag it down. But the Thing was on board and it crashed in the nearby mountains.

We all gasp.

Aylene: Oh man. Did anyone make it out?

Kate: Yes. But I'll tell you about that later. I tried to tell everyone that the Thing was still among them and that it could be any of them. If the Thing made it out of Antarctica millions of people would die.

Me: It wouldn't just be millions, it would be the end of the world. The entire human race would be wiped out by the Thing.

Kate: Yeah. Nobody believed that it was still among them. My friend Juliette believed me and we were gonna take the keys to the snowcats and prevent anyone from leaving. But I found out that Juliette was a Thing.

We gasp.

Brittney: Is this what she looked like?

Brittney used her magic and showed the Juliette-Thing.

Kate: Yes that's what I remember.

Carol: That is really horrific!

Sakura: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Lola: That still freaks me out!

Me: I was horrified when I saw that.

Varie: I can't believe that the Thing can turn you into a horrific and gruesome monstrosity.

Fu: I can't either.

Kate: Yes that's what I saw and it killed Karl and we burned her.

Me: The Thing doesn't like fire and it will destroy it's cellular structure.

Kate: That's right. We locked the whole camp down and nobody trusted anybody.

Me: Oh man. That's what the Thing is capable of. It causes dissension among everyone. Because it imitates lifeforms perfectly there's no way to tell who is human and who is not. It turns friends into enemies and causes total distrust among everyone because of fear and paranoia.

Kate: That's right.

Lincoln: That is awful. That's a nightmare worse than the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Linka: No kidding.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) It's a horrific and terrifying sight and scenario.

Kate: Yes. We tried to conduct some kind of test to identify who's human and then we were gonna kill it that way. But the lab was sabotaged and on fire.

Me: How did that happen Kate?

Kate: I have no idea. We found out later that Edvard was a Thing.

Brittney: Is this what he became?

Brittney showed the Split-Face Thing.

Kate: That's him. He was a fusion of Adam Finch and Edvard.

Sasuke: That is so gruesome.

Allie: No lie.

Lucy: That is one wicked monstrosity.

Shannon: It's horrible.

Luan: It's ugly just by looking at it.

Leni: Totes.

Kate: That's right. Me and Carter torched him and in the process the whole camp was up in flames. We found the Thing as Sanders going out towards the Ship we found.

Me: That huge flying saucer?

Kate: That's right. We found it inside and it was hideous.

Brittney: This it?

Brittney showed what the Sanders-Thing looked like.

Kate: Yes. That's him.

Me: That's even more uglier than all the others put together.

Mary: That still scares me to this day.

Me: No kidding.

Kate: I destroyed him by throwing a thermite grenade into its mouth and it exploded. It damaged the ship in the process.

Me: It's good you destroyed him.

Kate: I also found out that Carter was a Thing. I was able to tell because he had an earring in his ear.

Carol: And you incinerated him.

Me: Kate you've been through a nightmare no one should ever have to go through.

Kate: Yes. I went into the Snowcat and set out to find another camp to live in until I could head back to the United States but I was sucked in through a strange vortex and wound up here.

Me: That was a Transdimensional Wormhole, Kate. It's a wormhole that bridges one dimension to another and you wound up in our dimension in the year 2017.

Kate: So I'm 35 years into the future?

Lisa: In a way yes.

Me: We never introduced ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter.

Allie: I'm Allie Knudson and these are my siblings Brittney (Brittney nods), Anna (Anna nods), Mary (Mary nods), Jessie (Jessie nods), Jared (Jared nods), Nicole (Nicole Nods), Natilee (Natilee nods) and Shanan Abigail (Shanan nods).

Heidi: I'm Heidi Knudson and this is my little twin brother and sister Nathaniel and Isabelle.

Isabelle: Pleasure to meet you.

Nathaniel: Same here.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud the eldest of the Loud Siblings.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud, I'm 16 years old and I'm the Fashion designer.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud, I'm 15 years old and I'm the Rock Star.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud, I'm 14 years old and I'm the Jokester and Comedian.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr., I'm 13 years old and I'm the sports athlete.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, I'm 11 years old and the only son.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud, I'm 8 years old and I'm the dark Goth.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, I'm 7 years old and I'm the Artist and Psychologist in training.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud, I'm 6 years old and I'm the Handyman.

Lola: I'm Lola Loud, Me and Lana are twins and I'm the Beauty Pageant Queen.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud. I'm 4 years old and I'm the Scientist.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud, I'm the youngest of the Loud Siblings. Because of special circumstances I now look like I'm 10 years old.

Riley: I'm Riley Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud. Lincoln's female twin from a flipped gender universe.

Lilly: I'm Lilly Loud but with 2 L's and I'm a mermaid from 221 years ago.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud. I was adopted because of an incident a while back.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud, former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Gabrielle: I'm Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud. I'm adopted.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. I was adopted from New York City.

Joan: I'm Joan of Arc. I'm from another dimension in the 15th Century.

Marie A.: I'm Marie Antoinette. 18th Century Queen of France from another dimension.

Catherine: I'm Catherine Vale, former vampiress from the 19th Century.

Marie L: I'm Marie Kanker Loud. Adopted because of a former bad life style.

Carrie: I'm Carrie White Loud. I was adopted.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, J.D.'s little brother.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou.

Sasuke: And I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Kate: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry I acted so paranoid back there.

Me: It's all right. Fear and Paranoia can cause alot of strange things to happen.

Kate: Thank you all for helping me. But I have no where to go.

Me: I wouldn't say that Kate. We live in a huge mansion with a lot of room.

Kate: I would like that. I have a feeling that I'm gonna need a lot of rest after everything that happened down in Antarctica.

Me: I can tell. The Doctor said that you only had minor injuries but it was nothing serious.

Kate: That's good.

Kate was cleared to leave the hospital and she was shown to her room in the mansion and it was just like her home. Kate was gonna be forever haunted by the nightmare she went through. At dinner Kate was still in a state of fear.

Me: Kate it's gonna be all right. As long as we're here nothing is gonna happen to you. The Thing may have scarred you for life but it's all over now.

Kate: I know. But I'm still so scared.

Varie: It's all right Kate. We won't let anything happen to you. If it makes you feel any better can you tell us where Thule Station was in Antarctica?

Kate: I can do that.

Lisa brought a map of Antarctica and placed it on the table.

Kate: Geography was never my strongsuit. I'm actually a paleontologist.

Nicole: That's one of my fields too.

Brittney: Lets see. Thule Station was right here.

Brittney pointed to a spot on Antarctica and Lisa circled it with a red marker.

Kate: That looks about right.

Me: Near the Nansen Ice Shelf.

Lola: That would be way to cold for me.

Me: It would be too cold for anyone Lola. The temperature in Antarctica can plummet to -100 and to -150 degrees with -175 degree wind chill.

Kate: That's right. It's hard for anyone to live in such frigid conditions.

Me: Where was the ship you all found Kate?

Kate pointed to the line at 5 miles north of Thule Station.

Kate: Right around there.

Varie: That's very close. That's about 5 to 10 miles from the camp.

Aylene: It's horrible what you all went through Kate. I'm so sorry.

Kate: I know. I lost some good friends down there.

Me: It's not your fault Kate. If anyone is to blame it's the Thing.

Varie: That's right.

Vince: We will do our best to help you Kate. What happened to you should've never happened at all.

Kate was suddenly starting to feel better.

Kate: Thank you. All of you. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Kate.

Kate was feeling right at home in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter based on The Thing from 2011. The Thing from 2011 scared me just as bad as the original movie from 1982. It was really horrifying and it was bad. It was made by the same people that did Dawn of The Dead and it didn't do very well in the Box Office because alot of people saw it and were scared to death because of it. Both movies of The Thing gave me really bad nightmares for a long time and they were horrible. I know I've said this a million times but The Thing scared me to death and it was a horrifying sight. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	191. White Hare

In a another dimension very similar to ours, a rabbit named Warren is getting ready for school to impress the new girl. However in this dimension, Warren has 26 sisters as he is the only male rabbit in a family with 27 children. He was dressed as a hoodlum and was about to sneak out the door when his sisters stopped him.

Rabbit Sisters: [Off-Screen] Hold it!

Warren: Hey, mornin' ladies.

Beatrice: Why are you dressed like a hoodlum from the wrong side of the forest?

Bippa: (British Accent) Yeah, what's the sitch?

Warren: There is no sitch!

Danny: [on the walkie talkie] Warren, I 've come up with some topics for you to discuss with the new girl.

Danny is Clyde as a Beaver.

Rabbit Sisters: New Girl?!

Danny: [on the walkie talkie] Butter lettuce. Is it butter, or is it lettuce? Discuss!

Warren: Danny, I'll call you back. [turns off walkie talkie]

Betty: Tell us everything about her.

Warren: There's nothing to tell Betty. It's a just new girl at school.

Brenda: I hate her already.

Warren: You don't even know her, Brenda.

Bernice: Neither do you, that's why we're helping. Ohhh I love matchmaking!

Bella: What's the use? Life's just an endless stretch of misery. Occasionally brightened by despair.

Bohdi: I think your Chakras need some like realignment, Bella.

Bianca: [Paints a picture] Look guys, I captured the moment in oils, I call it "Portrait of a clueless boy being saved by his Sisters".

Warren: [Pushes his sisters back] Guys, I don't need your help!

[Warren gets a text from Bridget saying "YES YOU DO!"]

Warren: No I don't, Bridget!

Beatrice: Yes you do, by my calculations, the chances of you successfully courting said new girl without our help are an abysmal 26 to 1.

Warren: Yeah, I'm quite used to those odds.

Brooke: [in a state of panic] But what if your plan doesn't work!? What if you ruined your chance to make a good first impression?! What if you grow old and alone?! What if I grow old and alone?! What if the world ends tomorrow?! What if... [Interrupted by Warren]

Warren: Guys, I'm running out of time! Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving.

Bippa: Oh yeah, mate? And just 'ow do you plan on gettin' past the 26 of us?

Warren: Well I plan to... Run!

Betty: Get him!

Barbara: This calls for some chase music!

Bethany: [Checks her list] I didn't have this on my to-do list for the day, but what the heck?

Bernadette: Warren, you stop running this instant or I'm telling Mom!

Warren: Look! Shiny object!

Brandy: [confused] Oooo where? Huh?

[Betty tries to grab Warren, but missed]

Betty: Grab him, Beth!

Beth: Huh, what? [snoring]

[Bailey blows her whistle]'

Bailey: Ugh! Beth, get in the game!

Beth: Go... [Falls back to sleep on the couch]

[Warren heads for the door, when suddenly...]

Beulah: Yee-haw! Rope them doggies!

[She twirls her lasso, catches Warren before he could escape and hogties him]

Bertha: Gotcha! [Starts to bench press him]

Warren: Put me down, Bertha!

[Bertha carries Warren back and drops him on the floor]

Bebe: What a hare-rasing development! [Laughs] Get it?

[The rabbit sisters groan]

Suddenly the wind picked up outside.

Warren: What's going on!?

A dimensional vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked in the Loud Rabbits home along with Danny.

Betty: Hang on everyone!

They screamed as they were sucked in to the vortex.

* * *

In our dimension we were getting ready for another good day at school.

Me: Okay the bus will be here in 45 minutes so I'm making you all breakfast today.

Everyone: Thanks J.D.

The alarm rang.

Computer: ALERT! CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS!

Me: Uh oh!

A computer pops out and I triangulate the position.

Me: The position is right in our backyard.

Naruto: That's unusual.

We go out and saw the vortex right there in our backyard.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: It's right in our own backyard in our garden.

Vince: I wonder who or what is gonna come out.

Carol: We'll find out in a couple of seconds.

The Loud Rabbits house and Danny came out and landed in our garden and the vortex vanished.

Me: That looks like the Loud House before you all moved here.

Lori: It sure does.

Leni: Who lives there?

Me: Lets find out.

Laney: Okay.

Warren and his sisters and parents tumbled out.

Warren: Ow.

Me: It's a rabbit family.

Sakura: Oh wow.

Luan: They are so adorable.

Lisa: They appear to be a family of anthropomorphic Oryctolagus cuniculus.

Me: A family of Californian White Rabbits? Amazing.

Lana: What does "anthropomorphic" mean?

Sakura: It means that they are animals with Human Characteristics.

Clyde: That is so cool.

Lincoln: From the looks of it that rabbit in the black coat is the only son and those must be the girls.

Lincoln counted them.

Lincoln: 25... 26!? Holy moley that's a lot of sisters!

Lynn: No kidding.

Me: Lets go see if they're all right.

Aylene: Okay.

They walked over.

Me: Are you all alright?

Warren saw us.

Warren: Yeah we are. What happened? We saw the wind pick up and we were suddenly lifted up and the next thing we know we're here in a whole new world.

Varie: You've been sucked into a Transdimensional Vortex.

Eddy: It's a wormhole that leads from one dimension to another.

Warren: Oh that is so cool. We should introduce ourselves to eachother. I'm Warren Loud. And these are my 26 sisters.

Betty: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Betty. (Commander Rabbit)

Brenda: I'm Brenda. (Angry Rabbit)

Bella: I'm Bella. (Goth Rabbit)

Bohdi: I'm Bohdi. (Zen Rabbit)

Bridget: (Via text) I'm Bridget. (Text Rabbit)

Bailey: I'm Bailey. (Sports Rabbit)

Blair: I'm Blair. (Fashion Rabbit)

Beatrice: Greetings. I'm Beatrice. (Smart Rabbit)

Bianca: I'm Bianca. (Art Rabbit)

Bernadette: I'm Bernadette. (Megaphone Rabbit)

Beulah: Yee-haw! I'm Beulah. (Rodeo Rabbit)

Bippa: I'm Bippa. (British Rabbit)

Brooke: I'm Brooke. (Paranoid Rabbit)

Beverly: I'm Beverly. (Safe Rabbit)

Beth: (Sleepy) I'm Beth. (Yawns and snores) (Sleepy Rabbit)

Blanch: I'm Blanch. (Sick Rabbit)

Bertha: I'm Bertha. (Exercise Rabbit)

Blanch: I'm Blanch. (Sick Rabbit)

Brie: I'm Brie. (Chef Rabbit)

Brandy: I'm Brandy. (Shiny rabbit)

Barbara: I'm Barbara. (Guitarist Rabbit)

Bebe: I'm Bebe. (Comedy Rabbit)

Belinda: I'm Belinda. (Cupid Rabbit)

Bernice: I'm Bernice. (Luck Rabbit)

Bethany: I'm Bethany. (List Rabbit)

Birdie: And I'm Birdie. (Book Rabbit)

Danny: I'm Danny McBride. Warren's best friend.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm J.D. Knudson.

We all introduce ourselves.

Warren: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We still have 40 minutes left before we go to school so lets get acquainted.

Naruto: That's fine.

They got to know eachother and as it turns out, some of the Loud Rabbits have things in common with the Loud Sisters. The Loud Sisters quickly became more than friends with the Loud Rabbits.

* * *

LORI

Lori: So Betty are you the oldest of the Loud Rabbits?

Betty: I am actually. It's a very hard job trying to maintain order in my family.

Lori: Welcome to my world Betty.

Jessie K.: You really have your work cut out for you.

Betty: I know Jessie. But you get used to it.

Joan: I believe it.

Carol: Who is my forest version of myself?

Beverly: Well Carol that would be my rival Catherine. She is a Deer and she beat me out of becoming homecoming queen in the Forest High School Ball.

Carol: Sounds like a gentler version of me before I was cured.

Beverly: What happened Carol?

Carol: I don't want to talk about it.

Beverly: It must've been really bad.

Lori: It was Beverly. Trust me.

* * *

LENI

Leni, Bippa, Blossom and Blair were making awesome clothes.

Leni: I totes love your dress Blair.

Blair: Me too Leni. You and I have so much in common.

Bippa: It's beautiful dresses.

Blossom: Some of them are shiny and sparkly.

* * *

LUNA

Luna and Barbara were rockin on their guitars.

Luna & Barbara: STAGE DIVE!

They dove off Luna's bed and landed in Shanan and Sam's arms.

Shanan: Great stage dive you two.

Luna: That was rockin Barb!

Barbara: Thanks Luna. You rock.

Luna: Thanks brah. You have quite the talent yourself using the guitar.

Barbara: Thanks. It's my favorite thing.

Shanan: You two have so much in common.

Sam: I agree with Shanan.

Luna: Thanks Sam.

* * *

LUAN

Luan: Hey Bebe why can't a chicken lay a loaf of bread?

Bebe: I don't know Luan. Why can't a chicken lay a loaf of bread?

Luan: She ain't got the crust! (Rimshot and Both Laugh)

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one you two.

Bebe: Where did you learn that joke? It was crusty! (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one. I learned that one from the Three Stooges. My heroes.

Bebe: You like the Three Stooges too? That's awesome!

Luan: We have so much in common Bebe. Do your sisters laugh at your jokes too?

Bebe: No they don't. They find them annoying.

Marie K.L.: I don't think they are annoying at all.

Bebe: Thanks Marie.

Marie A.: (French Accent) I agree. They are really funny.

* * *

LYNN

Anna, Lynn, Terra, Bailey, Yuko and Bertha were in the gym playing basketball and Brooke was on the bleachers in fear.

Lynn: Here comes Lynn Loud for the score!

Lynn jumped and at the last second Bailey stole the ball as Lynn was about to slam dunk.

Bailey: Try and top this!

Anna stole the ball from her.

Anna: Here Lynn!

Anna tossed the ball to Lynn and she scored.

Lynn: Lynn Loud wins!

Bertha: Great shot Lynn and awesome playing guys.

Terra: Thanks Bertha.

Yuko: Thanks Bertha.

Brooke: (Panics) Oh man what's gonna happen if the basketball hoop falls down!? What will happen then!?

Anna: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Brooke calm down. That's not gonna happen. [to Bailey] Why is Brooke so afraid all the time?

Bailey: She has what's called Panophobia.

Terra: The fear of everything? That's so weird. Brooke there's nothing to be afraid of.

Brooke: Sorry guys I can't help it.

Lynn: It's all right Brooke.

* * *

LUCY

Lucy, Bella, Brenda, Haiku, Wednesday, Raven, Brittney and Shannon were looking at books on dark magic.

Bella: So Shannon what is that tattoo on your arm?

Shannon: Oh that is my Black Daffodil tattoo. Before I was adopted into the Loud House I was a member of an evil gang that terrorized all of Detroit for 5 years.

Lucy: She became a member of the Black Daffodil Gang to get revenge on her serial killer parents.

Raven: It's true. It was horrible. But we set her straight.

Brittney: Trust me Bella. Shannon's time as a Black Daffodil was not pleasent.

Brenda: (ANGRY) Those people are a bunch of stupid nimrods!

Brittney: Whoa! Calm down Brenda. But I know what you mean.

Bella: Brenda has always had an anger problem and she can't control her anger well.

Brenda: It's true guys.

Brittney: I've known this for a long time.

Bella: Me too.

* * *

LANEY

Laney, Brie, Bianca, Crysta, Birdie, Riley, Woody and Joey were in Laney's Greenhouse picking hot peppers for more hot sauce and Becky was reading a cookbook.

Laney: You are quite a cook Brie.

Brie: Thanks Laney. I acquired all my skills from dad.

Joey: (British Accent) I can believe it.

Birdie: Me too. Add 1 cup of Capsaicin Extract to the mix Laney.

Laney: Okay. [Laney added said ingredient]

Crysta: That's a lot of spice. Can you handle it Laney?

Laney: I sure can. I have eaten and cooked with the hottest peppers in the world and they don't bother me at all.

Riley: You have one iron-clad stomach Laney.

Laney: Thanks Riley.

Bianca: Your hot stomach is an amazing gift Laney. [Quickly paints a picture of Laney triumphing in a hot food eating contest and her sisters are cheering wildly for her with fire blazing in the background] I call it A Victorious and Spicy Sister.

Laney: That is a fantastic picture Bianca.

Bianca: Thank you Laney.

Woody: She is awesome that way. (Trademark Laugh)

* * *

LANA

Lana, Bohdi, Beulah, and Beth were in Lana's Jungle Greenhouse swinging on vines and grinding on vines. Beulah was carrying Beth. Bohdi was floating with meditation.

Lana: Why is Beth so sleepy all the time?

Bohdi: She has a Sleep Disease called Narcolepsy. It makes her sleepy all the time.

Lana: That must be strange.

Beth: (Sleepy) It is. (Yawns)

Beulah: YEE-HAW! SWING THEM DOGGIES!

Bohdi: This is fun and good for bonding with nature.

Lana: It sure is.

* * *

LOLA

Lola, Bernadette, Gabrielle, Bethany, Bernice and Allie were having a Tea Party.

Allie: So Bernadette why do you like yelling through a megaphone all the time?

Bernadette: To help my sisters enforce order but mostly I like to be a tattle-tale.

Lola: You are like me in every aspect.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Jolly good.

Bernice: You are one lucky girl Lola. You should have this 4-Leaf Clover for winning all your pageants [Gives Lola a 4-Leaf Clover]

Lola: Thank you Bernice. But I don't need it.

Allie: Bethany how come you like to be organized?

Bethany: It's something I like doing. It's part of who I am.

Allie: My friend Double D likes to be well organized too.

Bethany: That's cool.

* * *

LISA

Lisa, Penny, Beatrice, Nicole and Blanch were in Lisa's Lab.

Lisa: Beatrice you and I are very Identical in Smarts and science skills.

Beatrice: Indeed.

Nicole: We all love science to tell you the truth. I love Astronomy and Volcanology.

Penny: This stuff really hurts my head.

Blanch: As long as there isn't anything that can make me sick I'm okay.

* * *

LILY

Lily, Isabelle, and Belinda were admiring the beauty of Lily's aquarium room.

Belinda: You have an amazing love for the ocean.

Lily: Thanks Belinda. I may be the youngest in my family but my love for the ocean is great.

Belinda: I believe it.

Isabelle: Lily is an amazing girl and her love for the ocean and protecting all the fish is an admirable feat.

Lily: Thanks Isabelle.

* * *

LINCOLN

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Lincoln, Warren, Clyde, Linka, Jared, Allenby, Heidi, Double D, Lilly, Clyde, Danny, and Bridget were in Lincoln's room reading comic books and playing video games.

Clyde: Danny you and I have a lot in common.

Danny: We sure do Clyde.

Clyde: We both have a crush on The Eldest Siblings of our best friends. I love Lori.

Danny: Yeah and I love Betty.

Me: You two sure do have a lot in common.

Linka: Bridget how come you communicate through your phone only?

Bridget sent a text to Linka's phone.

Linka: (Reading Bridget's text) "I am mute and texting is my source of communication." Oh man. Bridget that must be tough not to talk. (Bridget sends another text) "You get used to it." Well you have a great way of talking.

Bridget nods.

Edd: Some people are born mute and they have to find methods to communicate whether it be writting in a notebook or typing on a phone or computer.

Linka: That's true Double D.

Lincoln: Warren you share exactly what I like and we have so much in common.

Warren: I know Lincoln and you like everything that I do and you have an awesome fiancé to boot.

Lilly: Thank you Warren.

Me: So Warren what were you doing before you all got sucked into our dimension?

Warren: I was getting ready for school and dressing up like a greaser to impress a new girl at school and my sisters meddling made it worse.

Me: Whoa. I know that feeling.

Lincoln: Me too.

Linka: Same here.

Varie: That is so coincidental. Do me and J.D. have any forest animal counterparts?

Warren: Unfortunately no Varie.

Me: Wow. So out of all the dimensions and parallel universes we've been to Warren's dimension is one of the dimensions that we haven't lived in with counterparts.

Edd: Some dimensions across the fabric of time and space don't have counterpart versions of us.

Lilly: That's unusual.

Me: Yeah.

Jared: I know how that feels dad. You told me all about different dimensions and all that and it's amazing.

Allenby: I agree.

Heidi: Me too.

We all now have the Loud Rabbits in our dimension and they now go to Royal Woods Elementary School.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete. White Hare was an awesome episode. Can you imagine living with 27 kids? That would be a nightmare. No offense to you all my friends. Let me tell you though. That was a crazy episode and the Loud Rabbits had a lot of things in common and it was cool. I wanted to do this episode earlier but I had no idea how to set it up. But I just got the idea for this out of the blue. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	192. Angel's VS Androids

Me, Naruto and Lincoln are in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Vince, Aylene, Brittney, Nicole, Natilee, Lori, Carol, Luna, Sam, The Loud Rabbits, Linka, Sakura, Fu, Hinata, Ino, Lilly, Lana, Lola, Penny and Lisa are in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Dragon Ball Z during the battle with the Androids.

We saw Dr. Gero as Android 20 go into a mountain.

Me: Dr. Gero went in there. [I point to the mountain] Lets go!

Naruto: Right.

We flew into the mountain and confront him.

Me: Dr. Gero I presume?

Dr. Gero: That's right. Who are you all?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Me: We saw you head into your lab and figured that you were about to awake Androids 17 & 18.

Dr. Gero: That's correct.

Naruto: I heard that you want to kill Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. Right?

Dr. Gero: Yes. Goku destroyed the entirety of my Red Ribbon Army and I want revenge on him for that.

Lincoln: Your army was gonna destroy the world and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Me: That's right.

Dr. Gero: Well then allow me to introduce you to my androids.

Dr. Gero awokened Android 18. She was a beautiful blonde hair girl with blue eyes.

Android 18 walked out of her capsule and saw Dr. Gero.

Android 18: Well hello Dr. Gero. Nice of you to show up.

Dr. Gero: Ah yes you're still functional.

Naruto: So you are Android 18. You sure are pretty.

Android 18: Why thank you. I do have beauty and looks.

Naruto: More than that. You have awesome power as well. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Android 18: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Same here. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Android 18: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Dr. Gero opened another capsule and out came Android 17. A black hair boy.

Me: Android 17 I presume?

Android 17: Yes, that is correct. And you are?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Me: We came here to kill Dr. Gero and make sure that he pays for everything he has done.

Dr. Gero: How dare you talk to me that way!? 17, 18, kill them!

Android 17: Quiet you old fool. We're not following your orders anymore.

Dr. Gero: What!?

The Z Fighters blasted in and it was Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks and Tien.

Me: Nice of all to arrive. We were just about to kill Dr. Gero for you.

Piccolo: We appreciate it you three.

Vegeta saw Androids 17 & 18.

Vegeta: So these are the big bad androids you warned us about. A black haired boy with a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl?

Trunks: Yes. These are them.

Vegeta: They don't look that strong to...

Me: Shut up Vegeta! You're overconfident and arrogant and that will be your undoing. As far as I can tell you are nothing but a bunch of talk and that shows that you are nothing but a coward.

Vegeta was infuriated.

Vegeta: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Me: You heard me. Or are you deaf from talking your mouth off all day?

Vegeta: (ENRAGED) SHUT UP!

Vegeta fired an energy blast at me and I deflected it back at him and it hit him in the face and sent him crashing into the mountains below.

Me: Maybe that will shut him up for a while.

Android 17: You are very strong for a human J.D. How did you get this way if I may ask?

Me: (Chuckles) It's a strange story. When I was a baby I was exposed to Cosmic Radiation from outer space and it mutated me and gave me incredible power. My powers are now Omnipotent.

Android 18: That's very interesting. Cosmic Radiation has some very unpredictable capabilities and it's power is infinitely strong.

Me: That's true. Me and my friends are no strangers to this and it forever changed the dimension we came from forever.

Android 17: I can believe it.

Dr. Gero: Enough of this. These people need to be destroyed and they are responsible for destroying Android 19.

Me: So you created the Energy Absorbing model I take it.

Android 17: I was just about to say that J.D.

Me: Great minds think alike despite us both being organic and inorganic.

Android 17: Yes.

Android 18: How very interesting. You succeeded in creating the Energy Absorbing model.

Dr. Gero: Yes.

Android 18: It's a shame it didn't work out in the way you had hoped.

Me: No it didn't 18. Vegeta blew him to scrap metal.

Naruto: Yeah. Also I can tell that Dr. Gero has plagued your lives for far too long.

Me: You want us to kill him for you?

Android 17: Be my guest.

Me: With pleasure.

I fire an energy blade at Dr. Gero and it slashed off his head and his body exploded.

KABOOM!

Dr. Gero's head was still talking.

Dr. Gero: You monsters won't get away with this.

I jump up and crushed his head and killed him.

Me: He sure didn't know how to shut up did he?

Android 17: I agree but thank you.

Me: No problem. He got what he deserved in the end. Also I want to see how strong you are 17. Lets fight on someplace far away from civilized areas.

Android 17: Of course.

Me: I know just the spot. Follow me.

I use Instant Transmission and beamed us to a remote island.

Me: Here we are.

Naruto: Android 18 you want to talk while the fireworks go on?

Android 18: Sure. I want to get to know you better Naruto.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto and Lincoln sat down with Android 18.

I was facing Android 17.

Android 17: Being mutated by Cosmic Radiation must've been a very beneficial gift for you J.D.

Me: It's a huge gift for me and with Great Power comes a Great Responsibility. Now I'm going to be fighting at full power. So brace yourself.

I unleash the full extent of my strength and power and go Super Angel 3 and the sheer ferocity of my power was causing the entire planet to shake violently and the skies darkened with storm clouds and lightning was striking everywhere. Miles away from the fight The Z Fighters felt the full ferocity of my power.

Gohan was flying Bulma back to Capsule Corp.

Gohan: Oh my gosh! What in the world is generating that enormous power?

Bulma: I don't know. I can't sense things like you can Gohan.

Gohan: It's completely unreal! I hope they are on our side.

Bulma suddenly felt a pain in her back.

Bulma: Ow!

Gohan: Are you okay Bul... (Gasp) Bulma! You have wings now!

Bulma: What!? [Bulma saw the wings and they were aqua blue] I do have wings and I can sense this incredible power!

Gohan: Your wings are very beautiful Bulma. See if you can try them out. I'll teach you how to fly with them.

Bulma: Thank you Gohan.

Yamcha was with Goku watching over him as he was fighting the Heart Virus.

Yamcha: Oh man! What is that enormous power? It's mindboggling!

Master Roshi: I have never sensed anything like this before. Whoever has this power is unlike anyone we have ever faced before.

Suddenly Goku was feeling better and in a matter of seconds he was cured.

Yamcha: Goku? You're all right!

Goku: Yeah Yamcha. I'm all better now. I don't know how this happened but I feel great.

Chi Chi: Goku!

She hugs him.

Goku: Yes Chi Chi I'm all better now. (Gasp) Whoa! What an incredible power!

Yamcha: Yeah I sense it Goku. Whoever it is has a power level unlike anything we have ever faced before.

Goku: Yeah. It's good whatever it is.

Piccolo, Tien, Trunks and Krillin were flying.

Piccolo: Holy smokes! What in the world is emitting that enormous power!?

Tien: I don't know but it's amazing!

Trunks: It's coming from the stranger we saw with the Androids.

Krillin: It's unlike anything we have ever faced before.

When I was done Android 18 was shocked.

Android 18: Wow! What incredible power. How can J.D. have all that power despite being a human?

Naruto: It's what he was gifted in. J.D.'s powers made him a god among man and he destroyed some of the most fearsome criminals and supervillains in history.

Android 18: That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is 18.

Me: So 17. What do you think?

Android 17: Impressive. Your power has skyrocketed dramatically. But you still can't win.

Me: You're overconfident 17 and that will be your undoing.

Android 17: We shall see.

I dash with blinding speed and punch him in the face and kick him in the back and dealt him a spinning axe kick in the air to his stomach and grab his arm and threw him in a circle and he made a huge splash in the ocean.

KERSPLAAASHHHH!

He crashed into the land on the bottom.

I land on the island with my aura ablaze and my wings spread and 17 got back up onto land and he was all soaking wet and he had bleeding wounds.

Android 17: He beat me. How? How could he beat me? I must've miscalculated somewhere.

Me: That's easy. You've completely underestimated my power and it overwhelmed you.

Android 17: Then I won't make the same mistake again.

Me: I was hoping you won't.

Android 17 flicked his left earring and he came at me with incredible speed and I grab his punch and kick him in the face and we went at eachother in a savage and brutal fistfight and kicking fight. The thunderous shockwaves from the fight were extremely powerful and the entirety of the world was feeling the sheer power of the fight. The booms were so strong that they could be heard all the way from Kame House.

Oolong: My gosh. Sounds like we have an enormous fight out there.

Puar: No kidding. It's unbelievable.

Chiaotzu: Whoever has that enormous power is an incredible fighter and has great skill. He must be fighting the Androids.

Oolong: Wow! You think it's Goku?

Chiaotzu: No it's not Goku. It's someone else.

Puar: Incredible.

Back in the fight I was fairing well against Android 17 and he wasn't even in the least bit exhausted. We fought for 1 hour and we stopped. 17 was panting hard and I wasn't even in the least bit exhausted.

Me: I will say this 17 you are one skilled fighter and you are a worthy opponent. I commend you.

Android 17: Thank you. You have given me a great fight and you too are a worthy adversary. But I'm bringing this fight to an end.

Me: Wouldn't have it any other way.

?: I would.

They turned and they saw Cell in his imperfect form.

Me: Cell. How nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down to kill you.

I fire an energy blast and vaporized him in an instant.

Me: That didn't last very long. Now where were we? Oh yeah.

I punch Android 17 in the face and kick him in the back and send him crashing into a mountain and I fire a barrage of energy blasts at him. Suddenly Android 17 exploded out of the ground and he was enclosed in an energy field that was protecting him.

Me: Boy you are persistent I'll give you that.

Android 17: Yes. Now lets go with all we've got.

Me: With pleasure.

Android 17 charged up a powerful energy blast and I charge up a powerful energy blast too.

Me: Here it comes. ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!

I fire a black energy blast with red lightning around it and Android 17 fired a Blue Energy Blast. My technique overpowered his attack and it hit Android 17 and exploded with incredible power and completely obliterated him in an instant.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion was so incredibly powerful and so devastating that it could be seen from space and it blasted a huge crater in the ocean.

When the smoke cleared Android 18, Naruto and Lincoln saw that Android 17 was completely wiped out.

Naruto: Whoa! What power!

Lincoln: Unbelievable! But J.D. won!

Android 18: He sure did. I can't believe that he has that much power. As far as I know the brother that I knew died long ago. Thank you for reminding me that I was human before I became an Android Lincoln.

Lincoln: No problem 18.

Android 18: My real name is actually Lazuli.

Naruto: I like that name Lazuli.

I power down and land by them.

Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Chi Chi, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and Chiaotzu arrived.

Goku: Hey! Are you all alright?

Tien: We saw the explosion.

Me: We're all right guys. Android 17 has been obliterated by me.

Tien: So that was your power we felt?

Me: Yep.

Goku: Whoa! That's incredible! How do you have that much power?

Me: I was exposed to Cosmic Radiation when I was a baby and it gave me omnipotent power.

Trunks: That's what we heard. So Android 17 is gone?

Naruto: He sure is Trunks. He was completely powerless against J.D. here.

Piccolo: That's incredible. How can you generate that much power?

Me: I trained for a long time since I was 3. I'm 15 years old and I have enormous power. Sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Me: Trunks I know what went down in your future and that was absolutely horrible. That was like living in a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

Trunks: Yes it was. Thank you for your concern J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Naruto: Also Trunks, Android 18 is here with us and her real name is Lazuli.

Tien: The Lapis Lazuli twins are androids?

Me: That's right Tien.

Yamcha: Oh man. I've heard about the Lapis Lazuli Twins. They were the most notorious delinquent siblings that ever terrorized all of North City. But they disappeared almost 2 and a half years ago.

Lincoln: Wow! Lazuli I had no idea you were that deadly and had a fierce reputation.

Lazuli: I know Lincoln. It was no pretty picnic.

Me: I believe it.

Gohan: That was amazing how you destroyed Android 17, J.D.

Me: I know Gohan. Not to brag but Android 17 was the most amazing and most formidable opponent that I have ever faced. He put up one amazing fight and gave me an intense workout at Super Angel 3.

Goku: Super Angel 3?

Me: Yeah. It's my ultimate transformation. It's far more powerful than Super Saiyan. Let me show you.

I go Super Angel 3 and they were shocked by my transformation.

Goku: Wow! This form is incredible!

Gohan: It's completely unreal!

Tien: How can he generate that much power?

Yamcha: I know. His transformation is mindboggling.

Piccolo: Incredible.

Krillin: It's amazing!

Chiaotzu: I can't believe he has that much power.

Trunks: This form is amazing. I had no idea that you had this kind of power J.D.

Me: Not bad for a human huh?

Goku: Lets see how it compares.

Goku and Trunks went Super Saiyan and their power was amazing.

Me: Wow. Both your power is incredible. But from my standards I would say that I am far more powerful.

Trunks: Yes. You are indeed far more powerful than all of us combined together.

Me: I was surprised too. Android 17 gave me quite a fight and in the end I was the one that came out on top.

Naruto: That's right. We watched the whole fight and J.D. put on quite a show.

Me: That's right. I was facing Android 17 in my full power and he gave me quite a challenge. By my standards I would say his power level was at 11,500,000 despite being inorganic and my power far surpassed his by a long way.

Goku: Wow! No wonder you are so strong. That's incredible.

Trunks: It sure is. You destroyed Android 17 like he was nothing.

Me: He was a worthy opponent and he tested the full extent of my Super Angel 3 abilities.

Goku and Trunks powered down and I powered down.

Me: I see that Bulma has wings now.

Bulma: Yes. I don't know how this happened but I think your energy might've given them to me and I feel strong because of it.

Me: Yeah. That's what happens when some people feel the full extent of my power. They gain an incredible power boost and get winged flight as a result. They get numerous powers too.

Bulma: I wonder what powers I'll get.

Naruto: I guess we'll find out later.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Me: But Dr. Gero is dead and Cell was destroyed too. Cell was a Biomechanical Android created by Dr. Gero.

Goku: So Dr. Gero created another Android.

Lazuli: Yeah. He was an ugly monstrosity.

Me: Cell was created from your cells and genetic information.

Goku: So he was made from our cells?

Me: Yeah. He was made from Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, and even Frieza.

Yamcha: Frieza was put into him?

Me: Yeah. He was from the future and it was an incredible task for Dr. Gero to create him. He was created for not just killing Goku but also destroying the Earth and the Entire Universe.

They gasped in shocked.

Tien: Are you serious J.D.!?

Me: Yes I am Tien. Dr. Gero created Cell in 24 years from now and this was such an enormous task that not even Dr. Gero could complete in his lifetime. So he left the project in the hands of his supercomputer to finish. Cell's main goal was to advance into his perfect form and complete his evolution. To do this he needed to absorb Androids 17 & 18.

Lazuli was shocked.

Lazuli: So I was going to be absorbed by that monster you destroyed?

Me: Yes. Unfortunately in the time Cell came from Androids 17 & 18 were destroyed by Trunks and Cell was at a major disadvantage. So he found the answer by hijacking Trunks' Time Machine. But he was too big for it and he had to regress into his Larval State and he pushed a button and arrived here four years ago. The trip however left Cell drained and he burrowed underground and hibernated where he would wait for the next four years to emerge and replenish his energy.

Gohan: It's a good thing you killed Cell before he could absorb the Androids then J.D.

Me: Yes or it would spell major disaster for the Entire Universe in general.

Yamcha: Yes. It's a good thing you destroyed him when you did.

Piccolo: That's right. It's hard to imagine that Dr. Gero would create such a terrible monstrosity.

Naruto: No kidding.

Lincoln: I can't believe that Dr. Gero was so bent on wanting to kill Goku and now he set out on wanting to destroy the entire Universe.

Me: It's horrible. Lets go back to Dr. Gero's lab and see if we can find anything else on what Dr. Gero may have been up too.

Goku: Good idea.

I beam us all to the lab with Instant Transmission and we arrive in the lab.

Me: Okay lets spread out and search.

We did so and found lots of blueprints for future Android designs, new experiments in the development stages and more.

Me: Dr. Gero sure has been busy out here. These experiments are amazing. It's a shame he couldn't use all his projects for good and further benefit all of humanity.

Goku: Yeah. What a waste of talent.

Trunks: I agree Goku.

Yamcha: There's one thing that still puzzles me Goku. You were sick with the Heart Virus on our way to Master Roshi's and you suddenly got cured before we got there. How did that happen?

Me: I think that might've been because of my energy Yamcha. My energy has incredible healing capabilities that can cure any disease.

Goku: Really? That's incredible.

Naruto: It's true Goku. It's what gave me my powers and how I became an Angel myself.

Me: That's amazing isn't it?

Trunks: Your energy is incredibly powerful J.D. It's amazing how you killed both Cell and Android 17.

Me: I know Trunks but I don't like to brag. Lets continue our search.

We did and found a ladder that leads to another room. We go in and found another lab and it had a nourishment chamber and in it was a fetal Cell.

Me: So this is Cell in his fetal state.

Krillin: I can't believe that Dr. Gero created such an evil monster.

Lazuli: That was gonna come after me and 17.

Me: No kidding. It's a nightmare 24 years in the making and it has all of your cells inside it including that of Frieza's. That means he will be a much worse terror than that of Frieza.

Trunks: Yes. I killed Frieza when I arrived here and it's hard to imagine that Frieza is that bad.

Naruto: He was a tyrant bent on ruling the Universe with an iron fist.

Piccolo: Frieza was worse than that Naruto. He wanted the entire Universe all to himself.

Lincoln: I agree Piccolo. Lets hope that Frieza never returns or it's big time trouble.

Me: Yep.

Goku: Where's Vegeta?

Me: He went on about his arrogance and I told him to shut up and how his overconfidence and arrogance will kill him one day and he got mad and fired an energy blast at me and I deflected it back at him and sent him crashing into the ground.

Trunks: It's true Goku.

Bulma: Vegeta just won't let go of his arrogance and put it aside. He's like a completely spoiled little kid.

Me: I agree with you Bulma. He will never get stronger if all he does is wanting to surpass Goku. He doesn't understand that true power comes from protecting your loved ones and friends.

Tien: That's right. Surpassing Goku has always been my goal when I started as a martial artist. Thanks to Goku I wouldn't have come this far.

Yamcha: Me neither. I was a bandit all those years ago and I was changed because of Goku.

Goku scratched his head.

Goku: Guys you're embarrassing me.

Me: You've had an incredible impact on a lot of people Goku.

Naruto: It's true.

Lincoln: I think we've gathered enough from here.

Me: Lets blast this place to oblivion.

We fire energy blasts all over the place and destroy everything around us and everything went up in flames. We destroyed Cell and obliterated him completely. The whole lab started coming down and we got out.

Me: Time to finish this lab off for good. (Cups hands to the side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at the Lab and completely destroyed it in a tremendous explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the lab was a smoldering crater.

Me: That takes care of that.

Goku: You know the Kamehameha J.D.?

Me: I sure do and I have many powers other than that.

Krillin: Wow!

Vegeta saw that the lab was gone when he got up. He flew up to us.

Vegeta: Kakarot! Where are the Androids?

Me: I destroyed Android 17 and Android 18 here renounced her mission to destroy Goku. Dr. Gero's spree of terror had been scienced forever.

Lincoln: That's right.

Vegeta: I can't believe this! Me, a Saiyan outclassed by a human!

Me: Vegeta listen to yourself. Do you really believe that you can beat Goku with power alone? Power alone is not enough. You need to have a drive in order to get that power. Protecting your friends and everyone you love is the strongest power. When you work together with people you know and love you will get stronger no matter what. When you rely on arrogance and overconfidence and hate you will be rendered weak and powerless. When you train for yourself it will only get you so little power. When you train in fighting for protecting everyone you love and care for then you will get stronger and stronger at a powerful rate and you'll be able to do incredible things.

Vegeta started to realize how wrong he was in getting power for his own selfish reasons and he now began to realize the error of his ways.

He and Goku looked at eachother.

Vegeta: (In his head) Kakarot you've always been like this ever since the day I first met you. Always ready to meet the next challenge even if it's bigger than you are.

A flashback plays to when Goku arrived and he met Vegeta and Nappa. Their first fight was an explosive and powerful one and Goku in the end came out on top. They clashed with an energy clash with a Kamehameha Wave VS the Galick Gun and Goku won that.

Vegeta: (Narrating) It was the same on Namek. You had improved so much that it made Recoome look like he was standing still. Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it. I thought that you had become a Super Saiyan. It tore me apart. How could a low class soldier accomplish so easily what I, I had struggled my whole life to achieve.

Goku elbowed Recoome in the stomach with devastating force and brought him to his knees with absolute ease.

Vegeta: After 3 millennia it has finally happened. A new Super Saiyan has emerged and somehow I had become this pompous witness. Then at last it happened. I too transformed.

Tien, Krillin, Gohan and Tien were shocked at seeing Vegeta become a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: After living every moment of every day for the singular purpose of surpassing you I finally became a Super Saiyan myself. The Prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny.

Vegeta overpowered and blew apart Android 19 with incredible ease.

Vegeta: But no matter how strong I became your power still exceeded mine. At first I thought it was your loved ones. That it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits. But I started getting a family of my own and my power still didn't increase. I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it. For the thrill of the hunt. Oh I had the strength unmeasureable. I sparred no one.

Vegeta ruthlessly destroyed numerous Namekian's on Planet Namek and killed them all.

Vegeta: And yet you showed mercy to everyone. Even your fiercest enemies. Even me. Yet you never fought to kill or for revenge. Only to test your limits and to push yourself beyond them. To become the strongest you can possibly be.

Goku tried to spare Frieza on planet Namek and he even sparred Dr. Gero.

Vegeta: How can a Saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? Oh it makes me angry just thinking about it. But perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. And it is indeed my anger and my hate that has made me weak and I will never improve if I keep being angry. I see it now. This day has made it all too clear. You're better than me Kakarot. You are the best.

Me: I'm glad you agree and are finally ready to go on the path towards true power and love Vegeta. Yes I heard everything you said in your mind and I know it's a tough path. You went through a tremendous burden with the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the annihilation of the Saiyan Race done by Frieza. But Goku fights for the challenge and the protection of his loved ones and he loves his family more than life itself. Goku is a true warrior. Sure Saiyans fight and it increases their strength and power but true power comes from protecting your friends and family and challenging yourself to go beyond the limit.

Naruto: That's right Vegeta.

Lincoln: Yep.

Vegeta: Yes. I realize that now and I've been a fool for so long. You are all right. I have been acting like a complete fool and letting my arrogance and selfish desires cloud my judgement and it made me weak. Kakarot you are the best and I forever respect you.

Goku: Thank you Vegeta.

They shook hands in respect and became friends.

Me: Come on guys. Lets go home.

I merge the Dragon Ball Z Universe Earth with Earth in our dimension and it was perfect for them.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a Dragon Ball Z theme chapter for a long time and I didn't know how to do it and set it up. So I figured setting it at the Androids Saga would be perfect. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	193. A Fridge too Far

_[A ringing sound is heard. Cut to inside the classroom where Lincoln is looking at the clock with his mouth drooling. From his point of view, he is hallucinating the clock as a mac 'n' cheese bite.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[dreamily]_ "Mmm! Mac 'n' cheese bites!"

 **Liam:** _[whispers]_ "Hey! Psst! Lincoln! What'd you get for Number 1?"

 **Lincoln:** _[dreamily]_ "Mac 'n' cheese!"

 **Liam:** _[jotting down]_ "Thanks, bro."

 **Zach:** "Really? I thought the Native Americans gave the Pilgrims corn."

 **Liam:** "If Lincoln says mac 'n' cheese, that's good enough for me."

 **Lincoln:** _[worriedly]_ "I can't focus at all today. _[to the viewers]_ Last night, Dad made his famous mac 'n' cheese bites for dinner and in order to make all that cheesy goodness last, I saved three bites for after school. But, if I'm going to get through this day without losing my mind, I'm going to have to stop thinking about them."

Me: Boy you really like your dads Mac N Cheese bites huh buddy?

Lincoln: I love them J.D.

 _[Intercom buzzing]_

 **Cheryl:** _[over intercom]_ "The following students please report to the principal's office: Mac and Chaz."

 **Mrs. Johnson:** "Alright, everyone. Pencils down and let's go over the worksheet." _[holds out the answer sheet]_ "Who has the answer to Number 1"

 **Liam:** _[waves his hand excitedly]_ "Oh, oh, me! It's mac 'n' cheese and if I'm wrong, you can flunk me." _[winks at a worried Lincoln.]_

Mrs. Johnson: If I may ask J.D. how come you're not at high school?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. A water main broke in the school and it's under repair so the school is closed for three days.

Mrs. Johnson: That's big repairs. Well as long as you don't upset anyone.

* * *

 _[Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. is wearing a chef's hat and is holding a bowl of foie gras foam as he enters the kitchen.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[singing merrily]_ "Today's the big day!" _[twirls and continues singing]_ "Just to chill the Duck Liver Pâté." _[places the Pâté in the fridge and mixes the bowl whilst still singing.]_ "I'll show him that I'm a star with my yummy take on caviar."

 **Rita:** _[enters the kitchen]_ "I love that confidence, honey. When is the investor getting here?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "In a few hours. Just think, if he likes my food, I can open my own restaurant. Here, try this Foie gras foam!" _[stuffs the ladle of foie gras foam into Rita's mouth. Rita gulps it down.]_ "And here's the second course" _[opens an empty jar]_

 **Rita:** _[sniffs it]_ "Err, this is just air...in a jar."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Lemon air in a jar. Low-end but locale."

 **Rita:** "Honey, no offense, but why are you making all this showy stuff? What's your famous 'Lyna-sagna'?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Honey, this is Timothy McCole. This guy travels all over the world tasting exciting and exotic food." _[stammering]_ "I can't just shove a hunk of noodles."

 **Rita:** "Well, I like the hunk who made those noodles and I think anything he cooks is delicious." _[kisses Lynn Sr. and leaves.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Can you say that again when he's here?"

* * *

[Later Laney is into the kitchen happily whistling]

Laney: Next stop: the Fridge. Where I have leftovers of last nights dessert! [drools] Chocolate chip pudding! [Laney walks over to the fridge and opens it] WHA?! [She is shocked to notice that her pudding is gone] My pudding! There was pudding in here last night! I put it in there!

 **Lincoln:** _[enters the kitchen in a zombie-like trance.]_ "Mac 'n' cheese!"

Laney: Lincoln! Do you know about the... [Lincoln walks right past her, still in a trance]

Lincoln: Mac 'N' Cheese!

Laney: No, it can't be him. Hes gone Mac 'N' Cheese crazy.

Me: Lincoln loves Mr. Lynn's Mac 'N' Cheese bites.

Lincoln: _[opens the fridge and opens the container only to find two mac 'n' cheese bites left.]_ _[upset]_ "Two bites?! I saved three!" _[growls and glares at Laney]_ Laney! Did you touch my bites?

Laney: It wasn't me Lincoln. I'm just as shocked as you are. I was going for my chocolate chip pudding and it completely vanished!

Me: We have an epidemic of Food Stealing here. [Lincoln marches to the Living room]

 _[The sisters, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Eddy, Kate, Janeen, The Loud Rabbits, Lazuli, my children, Naruto and the Girls, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Kole, Joan, and Lilly are in the living room when Lincoln enters.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[angrily]_ "Alright, which of you vultures swiped one of my mac 'n' cheese bites?! If you guys wanted one so badly, you should save some of your own."

Varie: Not me Lincoln. I only like the Shrimp Creole Mr. Lynn made.

Jared: I only eat fruits and vegetables and drink only water.

Lincoln: That's an interesting diet Jared.

Mary: I may be a lover of sweets but I didn't touch your Mac 'N' Cheese bites.

Kate: I have a salad in there.

Jessie B: I have beef stew.

Lily: I have dad's peaches and cream.

Janeen: I have Gazpacho.

Naruto: I have my own fridge in my room.

Sakura: Same here.

Fu: Me too.

Starfire: I have a fridge in my room too.

Lilly: We all have different foods we like.

Warren: We only eat carrots.

The Loud Rabbit sisters nod.

 **Lana:** "I'm not saying it was me." _[burps]_ "But if I did take one, I only did it because Lola ate the rest of Dad's tater tot bake. I was saving that!"

 **Lola:** "I'm not copping to eating the tater tot bake but if I did, it was because Luan ate the last slice of Dad's pie, which I was saving!"

 **Luan:** "Actually, I didn't eat it."

 **Lola:** "Oh, my bad!"

 **Luan:** "I smashed it in Lynn's face."

 _[Lynn nods, confirming it.]_

Eddy: (Laughing) That is really funny Luan.

 **Lola:** _[growls angrily]_

Laney: Everyone, please. I know dad's left overs are delicious but we shouldn't take and take and take without other peoples permission. Can't we just learn to share?

Lucy: Try telling that to me when I had dad's Chocolate Pudding.

Laney: [Angrily] THAT WAS YOU!?

 **Lincoln:** "Guys, how do you not see this as a problem? Our fridge is like the Wild West!"

Me: More like World War II actually. Or in this case Food War II! [Rimshot]

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thank you Luan.

 **Lori:** "Look, Lincoln, nobody likes having their leftovers swiped but we're a big family. You can't expect to protect every little bite of food that you want."

 **Lincoln:** _[thoughtfully]_ "Oh, can't I?"

 **Lori:** "No, you can't!"

[Lincoln walks off and me and Laney follow him]

Laney: What are you planning?

Lincoln: I'm planning to protect my leftovers. If you ever want some pudding again you, you do it too.

Laney: On no! I know better than to get involved in ridiculous conflicts. Besides it always ends in disaster.

Lincoln: Suit yourself. [Lincoln Leaves]

Me: Or you can do what I do Laney.

Laney: What's that?

Me: Keep your leftovers in a mini-fridge in your room.

Laney: That's a great idea J.D. Thank you. Sorry if I was overreacting to this.

Me: It's all right Laney.

Laney: Yeah. I'm sure they won't take it too far.

Me: All we can do is hope.

* * *

 _[Later, Luan is in the kitchen and looks inside the fridge when a label from Lincoln's face and name on his container.]_

 **Luan's Thoughts:** " _Hmm, I really want one of those mac 'n' cheese bites but Lincoln is gonna have a conniption. So I'll leave them alone._ "

 _[Luan puts the container back but the container is attached to a string, which opens a door on the bottom, causing a watermelon to fall onto Luan's foot.]_

 **Luan:** "Owww!" _[clutches her foot in pain.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[from the doorway]_ "That'll teach her." _[smirks before leaving]_

Luan was crying and Varie took her to my room and Eddy followed.

In my room Varie was wrapping up her leg in a cast.

Varie: So Lincoln dropped a watermelon on your foot?

Luan: (Sniffles) It was a trap he set up for protecting his Mac 'n' Cheese bites.

Eddy: I'm sorry Luan.

Varie: You all love your dad's food alot don't you?

Eddy: They do Varie.

* * *

[Laney looks inside the fridge and sees a leftover piece of Lasagna]

Laney's thoughts: Dad's leftover Lynn-sagna! No, I can't. This is Lucy's Leftover. But it's so good! No! I must'nt get involved in this silly feud! [Laney Struggles to resist but takes the Lasagna] I'm sure she won't mind if I take a small bite... [A bowling ball then drops on Laney and hits her over the head]

BLANG!

I saw this.

Me: Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

Laney: Uhh... Has anyone seen my... Unicorn? [Passes out and I catch her and take her to my room.

Varie saw me come in with Laney.

Varie: What happened?

Me: A bowling ball dropped on Laney's head.

Luan: Geez! That's not a good Strike! [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it? But seriously that must've hurt.

Me, Varie and Eddy laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. But yeah. It happened to me once too. I got hit with a bowling ball right on my head and I had an ugly lump on my head that was the size of a coconut.

Eddy: Ouch!

Varie: No kidding. Let me look at her.

Laney woke up and she had a nasty headache.

Laney: OW! What hit me?

Me: A bowling ball hit you on the head.

Laney: Ohh! That hurt!

Eddy: I got hit in the head with 2 bowling balls and a bowling pin and got buried under a bunch of junk at one time.

Laney: Ouch. That must've hurt Eddy.

Eddy: it did.

Varie was wrapping Laney's head in bandages and put an ice bag on her head.

 _[Later, Luna attempts to steal another leftover, but when she lifts the lid, a paint bomb explodes, covering the kitchen and Luna in blue paint. Lynn reaches for some pudding and gets mauled by a raccoon. Next, it's Lana's turn but the drumstick she grabs is hooked up to Vanzilla. As a result, she takes a bite and yells in pain as she is electrocuted. Lori reaches into the fridge but feels something biting her hand. She pulls it out to see a snapping turtle biting it and she runs out of the kitchen, screaming.]_

* * *

 **Lincoln:** _[angrily]_ "That's it! You guys really crossed the line this time!" _[camera zooms out to reveal that Lincoln has been hung upside down by a snare trap.]_

Me: I'll get you down Lincoln.

I walk up to him and untie the knot and get him down.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

 **Luna:** _[still covered in blue paint]_ "I'd say that line was crossed when this happened, brah!"

Me: Geez! Let me wash you off Luna.

I fire a blast of water and get all the paint off her.

Luna: Thanks dude.

Me: You're welcome.

 **Lana:** _[still burned from her shock]_ "Or this!"

Me: Ooh ouch! How did that happen Lana?

Lana: I got electrocuted because someone put a cable on Vanzilla.

Me: That's insane!

 **Luan:** _[with her leg in a cast]_ "Or this! Lincoln I'm sorry I tried to take your Mac 'n' Cheese bites."

Lincoln: It's okay Luan.

Laney: [With bandages wrapped around her head] Or this... ow.

Lori: [With a cast on her arm] Or this!

Me: You're lucky you didn't lose your arm because of that turtle Lori.

Lynn: [Is covered in cuts and scratches and her clothes are shreded] Or this!

Me: Geez Lynn! You need to go to the doctor and get Rabies Shots.

 **Lily:** _[glowing green because of radiation]_ "Or this!"

My geiger counter goes crazy.

Me: Geez Lily! You look like you've been exposed to a Nuclear Reactor!

Lily: I was.

 _[Me, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Laney and Lana look at Lily in shock.]_

 **Lincoln:** "This is crazy! We can't go on like this! I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _[Later, we are gathered in the kitchen.]_

 **Lincoln:** : "I think we can all agree: basic order needs to be restored so with an assist from Lisa, J.D. and Laney, I came up with a plan."

 _[Lisa wheels in a blackboard, accidentally running over Luan's injured foot.]_

 **Luan:** _[gasps in pain]_

 **Lisa:** "Sorry!" _[lifts the cover off her blackboard.]_ "Per Lincoln's request, I calculated and upgraded the refrigerator's cubic footage and divided it into 50 equally sized zones, creating the optimal conditions for what I'd like to call: Dairy Détente."

 **Lincoln:** : _[opens the door]_ "Everybody gets a zone. And the genius part is that no one can mistake theirs for someone else's because they're color-coded." _[presses a button on a remote and the compartments light up in everyones respective colors.]_

Laney: The colors were my idea.

 **Sisters [minus Lisa, Laney and Me]:** _[in awe]_ "Oooh!"

Varie: This is genius.

Laney: Now we don't have to worry about stealing eachothers leftovers.

 **Lincoln:** "Exactly Laney. All we have to do now is divide up Dad's leftovers and put them in our zones."

Lilly: It's perfect for the both of us Lincoln.

 _[We look at the pile of leftovers and began fighting over it. Later, the argument is settled and the siblings have claimed their leftovers.]_

 **Lori:** "I call Dad's stuffed peppers!"

 **Lynn:** "And I got dibs on his fried chicken!"

Laney: I got his Lynn-sagna!

 **Leni:** "I get his mine strone."

 **Lisa:** "Err, Leni, it's pronounced 'Minestrone'."

 **Leni:** "I call it 'Mine Strone' because it's mine!"

 _[Soon, the siblings are placing their leftovers in their zones.]_

 **Lincoln:** "Nice job. Thanks for the assist."

 **Lisa:** "You're welcome. For payment, I will happily accept your last mac 'n' cheese bite."

 **Lincoln:** "Not a chance."

* * *

 _[Later, Lynn Sr. returns from the grocery store, humming happily.]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[singing]_ "Wait 'till he tries my Uni-surprise. This organic beet juice will open his eyes." _[Lynn Sr. is so busy singing he fails to notice the different colored zones in the fridge.]_ _[still singing]_ "That investor guy will feel like a royal when he tastes my risotto with..." _[stops singing when he notices something is missing in his bag.]_ "Dang it! I forget the truffle oil!" _[facepalms himself]_ "Come on, Lynn. You're better than that! _[closes the fridge and walks out of the kitchen just as Me, Luan, Laney, and Lisa enter.]_

 **Luan:** "Next stop: Yellow Zone! Can't wait to dig into Dad's mashed potatoes."

Laney: You can have the potatoes. My stop is the brown zone where I will sink my teeth into that leftover Lynn-sagna!

Me: I'm gonna get me a glass of water. But I want to see our work in action.

 **Lisa:** "And my destination is the Green Zone, where I intend to feast on Father's savory meatloaf." _[licks her lip in anticipation]_ "Num-num!"

 **Luan:** _[rushes over to the fridge and goes into her zone.]_ "Eww! Gross!" _[reaches out the packet of uni Lynn Sr. put in there.]_ "Someone put something in my zone called 'Uni'. Whatever that is."

Laney: What's that?

 **Lisa:** "That would be a low-fat, high-protein, globular animal in the Echinoidea class. Street name: sea urchin."

Me: Uni? It's been a long time since I've had that. I had that back when I was over in Japan 7 years ago. It's really good. The FDA discovered that it has a powerful protein that helps strengthen the immune system.

Lisa: That is correct J.D.

 **Luan:** That's cool J.D. You can have it. _[gives it to me and takes her leftovers]_ It's probably one of Lori's health foods.

Laney: I don't know Luan. It's not like Lori to eat something like that in her diet.

Luan: Of course it is Laney. That's why it's gross.

Laney scratches her head and she shrugs and takes her leftovers.

 **Lisa:** _[reaches in her zone and takes out the beet juice.]_ "Lucy's homemade blood does not belong in my zone."

Laney: Uh I don't think that's Lucy's fake blood.

Lisa: Of course it is Laney. That reddish substance was fabricated to look just like blood. Ergo, that has to be Lucy's.

I pick up the bottle.

Me: Actually Lisa this is Beet Juice.

Lisa: Beet Juice. That's loaded with special nutrients and supplemental agents; street name: Antioxidents. [Walks off with her leftovers]

Me: I don't really like beets that much except in Russian Borscht that I've had in Russia.

Laney: Beet Juice? It does kinda look like blood. Besides, if it's not Lucy's who else could it have been? [Notices something in the fridge] Huh?

Me: What is it Laney?

Laney: [Takes out an empty jar] What's an empty jar doing in the fridge? More importantly what's it doing in my zone?

Me: It's a bad habit of some people Laney. Like with putting empty peanut butter jars back in the fridge.

Laney: I believe it. [Opens the jar and sniffs it] Mm. Lemon. Not exactly sure who this belongs to. But I know one thing, we shouldn't leave empty jars in the fridge.

Me: I agree.

Laney: [Places it on the sink] I'll just leave this here for mom to wash up later. [Leaves with her leftovers]

Me: I'll put the Uni and the Beet Juice in my mini-fridge in my room.

* * *

 _[Later Lori opens the fridge door and sees the caviar in her zone.]_

 **Lori:** "Eww! What is this black goo?" _[takes the caviar out and sniffs it.]_ "Eww, smells fishy! Must be Lana's bait!"

Varie is with her.

Varie: That's caviar.

Lori: Caviar?

Varie: Yeah. [Takes the jar] It's pickled fish eggs. It's one of the most expensive luxurious ingredients in the world. The most expensive jar of caviar is Iranian Beluga Sturgeon Caviar and that sells for $34,000.00 a jar.

Lori: That is literally expensive stuff. I think I saw Mr. Knudson eating it at one time.

Varie: It's true. The filthy rich eat it all the time. I better take this with me to see who it belongs to.

Lori: Good idea.

* * *

 _[Later, Lola has found the duck liver pâté in her zone.]_

 **Lola:** "Duck Liver Pate? Eww! Lisa! If you want to dissect animals, don't put their icky organs in my zone!"

Vince: Actually Lola, Duck Liver Pate is a luxurious food. It's the good liver.

Lola: I didn't know that Vince.

Vince: I'll take this and give it to J.D.

Lola: Okay. [Hands Vince the Duck Liver Pate]

* * *

 _[Lynn Sr. returns from the grocery store after getting the truffle oil when he notices something.]_

 **Timothy McCole:** _[on his phone]_ "If they can't be on time, just cancel the appointment and move my 3.15 to 3.00, my 4.15 to 4.00 and my..." _[whispers down the phone]_ "manicure to 5.00."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh, hi, there! Lynn Loud Sr., I am so glad to meet..."

 **Timothy McCole:** _[shakes Lynn Sr.'s hand]_ "Timothy McCole, but call me Tim because 'Timothy' takes more time to say and time is the one thing I don't have. Now, let's see what you've got for me."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Err, don't worry, Tim. You'll be eating before you know it." _[smiles nervously]_

Me: Tim McCole. I've heard alot about you.

Timothy McCole: J.D. Knudson it's a pleasure to meet another global traveller.

Me: Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

* * *

 _[Inside the kitchen]_

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[opens the fridge door but screams in horror upon seeing his ingredients gone.]_

 **Timothy McCole:** "Is everything alright?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** [stutters] "Of course! I always scream when I open the fridge door. See." [opens the door and screams three times.]

 **Timothy McCole:** "Okay, I guess every chef has his own special style."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Err, could I interest in a aperitif? _[laughs nervously]_

 **Timothy McCole:** "Well, I'd really rather..."

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[hands Timothy a juice box]_ "Good. Here's a new juice box. Good and sit down." _[shoves Timothy out of the kitchen]_ "I'll call you once dinner's ready." _[runs back into the kitchen and begins searching franctically for his ingredients.]_ "Where are all my ding-dang ingredients?!"

 _[We notice the commotion from the doorway.]_

Me: Are you okay Mr. Lynn?

 **Lincoln:** _[worried]_ "Dad, are you okay? We heard a woman yelling."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No, I'm not okay! There's an investor in the living room waiting to try my food and all my ingredients are gone."

 **Naruto:** What ingredients are you looking for?

Lynn Sr.: My Uni, Duck Liver Pate, Beet Juice and Caviar.

Laney: Wait a minute. You mean that uni was yours?

Lynn Sr.: Yes it was!

Laney: And the Beet Juice?

Lynn Sr.: That too!

Laney: Uh guys? Isn't there something you want to tell dad?

Lori: We gave them to J.D. so he can find out who they're for.

 **Lynn Sr.:** "What?! Why would you do that?"

 **Luan:** "We didn't know they were yours."

Me: I put them in my mini-fridge to keep them cool until we find out who they were for.

 **Lincoln:** "See, we kinda divided the fridge into zones because we'd been stealing each other's leftovers."

 **Lori:** "So, when we found your stuff in our zones, we assumed someone was violating the system."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "You kids know I love your creative conflict resolutions but now I have nothing to serve my investor." _[overhears slurping]_ _[panics]_ "And he's almost done with his juice box!"

 **Lincoln:** "We're sorry, Dad. We never meant for something like this to happen."

Laney: I'm sorry too. For throwing out your lemon-smelling jar. But to be fair, you weren't supposed to put empty jars in the fridge.

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[sighs]_ "Well, I guess my restaurant dreams are in the toilet. I'd better go tell 'No-Time Tim' his afternoon just opened up."

Laney: Oh dad. [Gives Lynn Sr. her left over Lasagna] Here, you can have my lasagna if that makes you feel better.

Lynn Sr.: That's very nice of you sweetie. But it's not like I can serve this to my investor.

 **Lincoln:** _[suddenly has an idea]_ "Dad, wait! What if you served him your leftovers?" _[opens the fridge]_

 **Lori:** "Yeah! That's a great idea. You can take the stuffed pepper I've been saving."

 **Lisa:** "And, err, I can part with your meatloaf."

 **Leni:** _[reaches for the minestrone]_ "And I'll give you this soup. Mine strone is now your strone."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oh, that's a nice thought, guys, but Tim won't want any of that. He's used to eating the most amazing food in the world."

 **Lucy:** "But, your leftovers are the most amazing food in the world."

 **Luna:** "Truth, Pops-star! Look what we did to keep them to ourselves."

Laney: It's true. I got hit in the head with a bowling ball. Got a bit of a concussion. [Lucy nods]

Me: Your food is awesome Mr. Lynn. Tim will love it. I guarantee it.

Varie: Me too.

Vince: Same here.

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[sniffs]_ "Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

 _[Soon, Timothy is eating Lynn Sr.'s leftover lasagna whilst Me, Lynn Sr. and everyone watch nervously.]_

 **Timothy McCole:** "Well, Lynn, I'm gonna give it to you straight. This is one of..." _[happily]_ "...the best meals I've ever eaten."

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[ashamed]_ "I knew it was a dumb idea! I should have never served it! I..." _[realizes]_ "Wait, what?"

 **Timothy McCole:** "I've been all over the world and every chef serves me the same thing: caviar, pâté, uni. It's boring and uninspired.

Me: That can get pretty monotonous can it?

Timothy McCole: I agree J.D. and do you know at the last place I ate, the chef served 'Air in a Jar'."

Laney: [Whisper] That's what that was? What kind of restaurant serves a jar full of air?

Lincoln: Shh.

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[scoffs]_ _[laughs nervously]_ "What a bozo!"

Me: Boy that is weird and dull if you ask me.

 **Timothy McCole:** "I agree. [To Lynn Sr.] But, your food is classic, comforting and delicious and when you travel as much as I do, there's nothing better than food that tastes like home." _[writes a cheque]_ "Oh, I want to be in the Lynn Loud business!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[happily takes the cheque]_ "Wow! Thank you, Tim! I don't know what to say." _[offers a hug to Tim who declines it.]_

 **Timothy McCole:** "I don't do hugs." _[gets ready to go. Timothy and Lynn Sr. shakes hands. Then Timothy's phone rings and he answer it.]_ "You got Tim." _[leaves the house]_

Me: Congratulations Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you J.D.

 **Lola:** "We do hugs." _[she and everyone else hug Lynn Sr. who returns the hug.]_

* * *

 _[Later, the siblings are washing the dishes when Rita comes home.]_

 **Rita:** "So, how did it go?"

 **Lynn:** "Aww, Dad kicked butt!"

Me: Mr. Lynn is on his way to fulfilling his dream.

 **Lynn Sr.:** _[proudly]_ "Yeah, I'm one step closer to my dream of owning a restaurant."

 **Rita:** _[happily]_ "I'm so proud of you, Honey. I guess he liked your uni and your lemon air."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Actually, he liked my leftover 'Lynn-sagna' just like you said."

 **Lana:** "And all his other leftovers too."

 **Rita:** "That's wonderful. This calls for a celebration. Who wants some of Dad's chocolate cake?"

 **Sisters:** _[in unison]_ "Me!"

Mary: I would like some please.

 **Lincoln:** "Wait! I didn't see any chocolate cake in the fridge."

 **Rita:** "Well, that's because I stashed it under the couch." _[notices everyone looking at her with astonishment, and slightly embarrassed]_ "What? I can't claim any leftovers?"

 **Lynn:** "I'll go score us some." _[races into the living room]_

 **Rita:** _[realizes something]_ "Lynn, wait!"

 _[Lynn yelps as another paint bomb explodes and she re-enters the room covered in blue paint and looking annoyed, much to everyone's shock.]_

Me: No worries everyone. I've taken the liberty of building a special space for Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita's leftovers.

I pull out a remote control and press a button and the floor opens up and a 2nd fridge rises up and opens and it has Dark Blue Green compartments on one side and Light Salmon pink compartments on the other. In Mr. Lynn's side was his Uni, Beet Juice, Duck Liver Pate, Caviar and a bunch of his ingredients that he uses.

Me: This is your fridge. You now can have your own fridge without the worry of using the fridge for us.

Rita: It's amazing. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Ms. Rita.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this episode for a while. I was surprised when I found out that Liliana Mumy's father Bill Mumy was in this episode and he was the voice of Timothy McCole. Like Father, Like Daughter as I always say. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	194. Shinobi of the Cosmic Storm p1

Nicole and Lincoln were in the Simulator doing an exercise. The exercise was going to start at when Naruto was saving Sakura in the park from bullies. The exercise began and Nicole and Lincoln found themselves in the Leaf when Naruto was 7-years-old.

Nicole: All right we have to find Naruto and Sakura and we're going to train them in everything we know and more.

Lincoln: Okay Nicole.

?: Look at the size of that forehead.

?: It's huge.

Nicole and Lincoln found Sakura being bullied.

Nicole: Speak of the Devil and he shall come. We found Sakura. Lets go.

Lincoln: Right.

They go to the bullies and just as a bully was about to land a punch, Nicole grabbed his hand.

Nicole: Leave her alone you little pests.

Nicole threw him far and he crashed into the bath house of the hot springs.

Lincoln: You morons better run if you know what's good for you. Unless you want this day to be the last day of your lives.

Naruto appeared.

Naruto: Yeah what he said.

The bullies ran.

Sakura: Thank you guys. That was cool.

Naruto: Thank you.

Nicole: Are you all right?

Sakura: Yes I'm all right. Thank you.

Nicole: No problem. I'm Nicole Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Naruto: And I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Sakura Haruno.

Nicole: Lets go to Naruto's apartment so we can talk to Naruto.

Sakura: Okay.

Nicole and Lincoln took Naruto and Sakura to his apartment and revealed everything about Naruto's heritage, Jinchuriki Status, reasons and more. Naruto was shocked. Sakura was horrified. Naruto accepted why his mom and dad did what they had to to do and that they loved him.

Naruto: Well at least my parents loved me and that they believed in me. I love them with all my heart. I understand that they did what they had to do for the village and more.

Sakura: Naruto you're a hero. I can't believe that these people are just that stupid and let their ignorance cloud their minds.

Nicole: Blame the Council for that Sakura and blame the elders too. It was because of them that Naruto was hated for this whole thing. If it's all right with the two of you we would like to take you two on a training trip out of the village for the next 5 years.

Naruto: I would like that Nicole.

Sakura: Me too.

Lincoln: That's great.

Nicole: Me and Lincoln are going to train you in everything we know and more. We leave tonight. So pack your things. Sakura tell your mom that you will be back and that you're gonna be with a special sensei.

Sakura: Okay.

Nicole: Naruto. I'm going to adopt you as my little brother. I want to raise you like a member of my family.

Naruto was overjoyed and he hugged Nicole.

Naruto: Thank you sis! Thank you!

Nicole: You're welcome little brother. Now we have to leave notes for all your friends and the Hokage and let them know that we'll be back.

Naruto: Okay.

Later they left the village at 9:00 PM and set out on their training trip. Over the course of 5 years, Nicole and Lincoln trained Naruto and Sakura in everything they know in all fields. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Sword Jutsu, Sealing Jutsu, Space-Time Jutsu, Ki, Spirit Energy, and more. They've gotten stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate with each passing minute over the course of 5 years. During the Training, Naruto awokened a powerful Kekkei Genkai called Lifewing. This gave Naruto the ability to fly with wings made of pure leaves, control plants, trees, flowers, bushes, shrubs, lichens, mushrooms, vines, and more. It also gave him the ability to call any animal in the world as well as call birds, insects and more. He even has the power to control the weather. Sakura has a unique Kekkei Genkai called Aquawing. This gave her the power to fly with wings made of pure water, create water anywhere regardless of the conditions, call forth fish and even summon mermaids. She can even control water and use it as a powerful weapon. They had to do all their training on different planets because some of their powers were incredibly destructive and they couldn't afford the risk of causing damage on a devastating scale. When the 5 years were done, they were on their way back to the Leaf.

5 Years Later.

Kotetsu and Izumo were bored out of their minds watching over the gate into the village.

Kotetsu: This is so boring.

Izumo: I know. Nothing is ever gonna happen.

But then they saw Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto and Sakura approaching the gate and with them was a girl with mint green hair and she was dressed in aqua green clothes and another girl with pink and black clothes and she had marine fin webbed ears, and a fin-tipped fish tail. Naruto was dressed in a green sleeveless battle gi and he had dark green ANBU pants and black combat boots and on the back of his gi was the Kanji for "Death to The Uchiha" and he had a tattoo on his right arm that was the Kanji for "Nature is always Beautiful". Naruto also had a strong muscular physique and he had a sword on his left hip. Sakura was dressed in a sleeveless red battle kimono and she had red ANBU pants and black Combat boots and on the back of her battle kimono was the Kanji for "The Only Good Uchiha is a Dead Uchiha" and on her left arm was a tattoo that was the Kanji for "The Oceans Beauty".

Nicole: Home sweet home guys.

Lincoln: Yep. It's good to be back after 5 years.

Naruto: You said it Lincoln. I can't wait to start being a shinobi.

Sakura: Me too. How about you Fu?

Fu: I can't wait either Sakura. I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here much better than the Hidden Waterfall. How about you Juri?

Juri: I'm excited to be a shinobi for the Leaf.

Nicole: Lets report in to the Hokage and head to the Academy.

Naruto: Okay.

They go into the village and right off the bat the girls in the village instead of hatred all had hearts and stars in their eyes for Naruto and they were entranced by how far he had come. In the Hokage's office, Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage was deep in the Kage's ultimate enemy, paperwork. There was a knock at the door.

Lord Third: Come in.

Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri came in and Lord Third was shocked.

Naruto: Hey grandpa. We're back.

Lord Third: Naruto! Welcome back my boy.

They hugged.

Naruto: It's good to see you Grandpa.

Lord Third: I missed you my boy. You've sure grown the last time I saw you. I got your note and we were worried about you.

Naruto: I'm sorry Grandpa. Me and Sakura were on a training trip and it was a must needed improvement.

Lord Third: (Laughs) I can believe it. My gosh look at you two. You both look like seasoned veteran Shinobi. How far have you come?

Naruto: You wouldn't believe us even if we told you.

Nicole hands him a file and it had the skill stats of Naruto, Sakura and Fu.

Nicole: Here's their skill stats Lord Hokage. Sorry. I'm Nicole Knudson. Naruto's my adopted little brother.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud. Nicole's best friend and partner.

Fu: And I'm Fu. I didn't want to be in the Hidden Waterfall anymore so I went with Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto and Sakura.

Juri: And my name is Juri. I'm a sea creature demon.

Lord Third: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Nicole: Fu how about you tell Lord Third about your uh... Condition?

Fu: Sure. You see Lord Hokage I am the 7-Tails Jinchuriki.

Lord Hokage gasped.

Naruto: Fu had a much worse life than me when she lived in the Hidden Waterfall and on our training trip we saw her treatment there and we got her out of there.

Sakura: Yeah it was horrible. We saw her being chased by an angry mob and we rescued her.

Fu: I never want to go back to the Waterfall again.

Lord Third: I'm so sorry to hear that Fu. But it's good that Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto and Sakura arrived when they did.

Nicole: Thank you sir.

Lord Hokage looked at the skill stats and he was flabbergasted. He was also very impressed with how far Naruto, Sakura and Fu had come. They were now Super Z-Rank Shinobi and literally outrank all the most powerful shinobi over the course of history combined together a trillion times over. Naruto has an IQ of 330 and he is now the strongest and smartest Shinobi ever. Sakura has an IQ of 325 and she's the smartest and strongest Kunoichi ever. Fu now has a powerful Kekkei Genkai called Blazewing. This gives her the ability to fly with butterfly wings made of pure fire and she has one of the most powerful Fire Style Natures ever known and it's so powerful that it's gotten to the point where she doesn't need to use Chakra and she can blast her enemies with fire from her hands. She can also summon butterflies with wings made of pure fire as well.

Lord Third: This is incredible. Absolutely incredible. Naruto, Sakura, Fu, I'm very impressed and very proud of you both for becoming incredibly powerful over the course of 5 years.

Naruto: Thanks Grandpa. But we don't want to skip through the ranks. We want to work our way up through the ranks with our age group and we want to start with the Academy.

Lord Third: That's fine. [Pulls out a slip of paper for them] These will get you into your class. You have Iruka Umino as your teacher.

Naruto: I missed Iruka-sensei. How has he been?

Lord Third: He missed you alot. Everyone in your age group was wondering how you both have been.

Nicole: It'll be good to see them again for Naruto. Lets go guys.

Naruto: Okay. Also Grandpa I know about my parents and I know why you kept them hidden from me. Thank you.

Lord Hokage gasped. But he was grateful that Naruto understood.

Lord Hokage smiled.

Later in the Academy they walked in as Iruka was getting everyone ready for the Genin Test.

Naruto: Hey guys. It's been a while.

Sakura: Hello everyone.

Iruka: Naruto? Sakura? Wha? You guys look like seasoned Veteran Shinobi.

Nicole: That was Lord Hokage's reaction too. Sorry I'm Nicole Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Fu: I'm Fu. I recently transferred here.

Juri: And I'm Juri.

Iruka: It's a pleasure. I'm Iruka Umino. Naruto, Sakura it's great to see you both again. You guys have changed dramatically.

Sakura: So we have heard.

Kiba: Hey guys. It's been a while.

Naruto: Good to see you again Kiba. Shikamaru, you're looking good man.

Shikamaru: What a drag but it's good to have you back guys.

Sakura: Same here. Ino it's great to see you again.

Ino: Same here Sakura. You look amazing.

Sakura: Thank you Ino.

Iruka: All right take your seats guys.

They sat down and the test was on. The Written Test was first and Naruto found a genjutsu on his test and he released it.

Naruto: (In his head) This is an ANBU Registration Form. Someone is trying to sabotage my education and I know who it is. [Naruto scanned Mizuki's mind with his telepathy]

Mizuki: (In his Head) Once I get the Demon Brat to fail I will use his to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and I will give it to Lord Orochimaru and I will be invincible.

Naruto: (In his head) Not on my watch you wont. You traitor. (Telepathically to Nicole) Sis, Mizuki is trying to get me to fail so he can get me to get the Forbidden Scroll to sell to Orochimaru.

Nicole: (In her head) I know bro. I heard everything in your head with my telepathy. Good work. I'm going to let the Hokage know.

Nicole relayed a telepathic message to the Hokage and he saw everything on the Crystal Ball.

Lord Third: Mizuki is a traitor. ANBU!

The ANBU came into the Hokage's office.

Eagle: Yes Lord Hokage?

Lord Third: Arrest Mizuki for Treason and Military Sabotage. He was gonna sabotage Naruto's test and have him steal the Forbidden Scroll so he can give it to my wayward student Orochimaru.

Eagle: Right away sir.

The ANBU vanished.

Lord Third: (Telepathically to Nicole) The ANBU are on their way Nicole. Thank you for telling me this.

Nicole: (Telepathically) Your Welcome Lord Hokage.

After the Written Test was done the ANBU appeared and slapped the cuffs on Mizuki.

Eagle: Mizuki you are under arrest for Treason and Military Sabotage.

Mizuki: I haven't done anything.

Eagle: Shut up! Take him away.

The ANBU did so and the test continued.

In the weapons test Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura and Fu passed with flying colors. It was then time for the Taijutsu test. The Civilian shinobi fights were more like catfights.

Nicole: This is really pathetic.

Juri: Yeah it sure is.

Fu: This is more like a Shinobi Catfight.

Sakura: I agree.

Sakura was up next and she was facing Ino.

Ino: You'll never be as good as Sasuke.

Sakura: Sasuke can go join his clan in the Netherworld. Unlike you Ino-pig, I've been training hard to get where I'm at. I was on a training trip with Nicole for the past 5 years and she is an awesome teacher.

Sakura dashed and punched Ino in the face and sent her flying and she crashed into a bunch of fangirls.

Ino: (Stupidly) Mom you make awesome cookies.

Sakura: (Giggles) I think I knocked her stupid Iruka-sensei.

Iruka looked Ino over.

Iruka: (Laughs) You sure did. Sakura wins.

Everyone cheered.

Naruto: Way to go Sakura!

Sakura: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura kissed and surprised everyone but Nicole, Lincoln, Fu and Juri.

Juri: Naruto and Sakura are now boyfriend and girlfriend Iruka-sensei.

Iruka: I can see that. Congratulations you two.

Naruto: Thanks Iruka-Sensei. But if I ever get enrolled into the CRA or Clan Restoration Act I will always be open and I would gladly share Sakura with anyone I like. But only if it's for true love and not a loveless marriage.

Iruka: That's a very noble decision Naruto. All right. Nicole Knudson and Sasuke Uchiha.

Nicole: This is gonna be good.

Nicole and Sasuke stepped into the ring.

Sasuke: You should give up now and quit being a shinobi. There's no place for people like you. Only I have that power because I'm an elite. We are the best of the best.

Nicole: Are you finished barking your mouth off or are we gonna fight?

Nicole then dashed and kicked Sasuke in the face and sent him crashing through the wall.

CRASH!

Nicole: That was a waste of my time.

Nicole walked away and Sasuke got up.

Sasuke: You wretch! (Flies through hand signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

Sasuke fired a Fireball at Nicole but she deflected it right back at Sasuke.

Iruka was shocked that Nicole did that and the fireball exploded when it hit the wall.

BOOM!

Sasuke was panting in exhaustion.

Nicole: That was pathetic.

Iruka: Use of Jutsu is not allowed. Sasuke is disqualified and Nicole wins by default.

Sasuke: I will kill you for this girl!

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged towards Nicole. Nicole then kicked Sasuke in the crotch.

DING!

Sasuke dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Nicole: You are pathetic.

Nicole walked away.

Naruto: Nice job sis.

Nicole: Thanks little bro.

Now it was time to demonstrate some of their jutsu.

Iruka: All right if any of you have any jutsu you would like to show raise your hand.

They did so.

Nicole: I have 10 techniques I would like to show you. But some of them are incredibly destructive and they can cause a lot of people to get hurt and destroy much of the village so we'd better go to a training ground away from the village.

Iruka: Ah. Good thinking Nicole. All right class lets go to Training Ground 16.

They went to Training Ground 16 and Nicole stood ready.

Nicole: Okay here's my 1st technique. You might want to brace yourselves.

Nicole stood ready and she held her hands in front of her and an energy ball appeared.

Nicole: '''BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA! ''

Nicole fired a powerful energy blast and the level of power coming from it was incredible. It hit the ground and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared part of the training ground was now a huge smoldering crater.

Shikamaru: Whoa! What power!

Choji: That was unbelievable!

Shino: The power from that blast was so intense that it's making my insects shake with fear.

Ino: That was incredible!

Ino has an ice bag on her head and she has a nasty bruise on her.

Iruka: What was that?

Nicole: That was one of my most powerful attacks. The Big Bang Kamehameha. It's a wave of Ki.

Iruka was flabbergasted.

Iruka: But that's impossible! No ninja alive can use the Physical Component of Chakra in it's entirety.

Nicole: Not until now. Ki is far more powerful and more destructive than Chakra and it possesses enough power to completely obliterate an entire planet in the blink of an eye.

Iruka: That is incredible. I can't believe that Ki packs that much power.

Choji: Me neither. It's unbelievable.

Hinata: The power it has is amazing.

Nicole: Yeah.

Lord Hokage appeared.

Lord Third: What's going on here? Are we under attack?

Nicole: No Lord Hokage. I was demonstrating my ability to use Ki.

Lord Hokage: Ah yes. Your skill files said that you, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri can use Ki. That is really impressive.

Nicole: Thank you sir. I'm sorry for bringing cause for alarm.

Lord Third: That's alright Nicole.

Nicole: Here's my 2nd Technique. But I don't want to hurt any of our friends so I need a different volunteer.

Lord Third: I have just the person. I'll be right back.

Lord Hokage Body Flickered to the Leaf Prison and came back with a criminal.

Lord Third: This is one of our Death Row Criminals. He is Kyoga "Wildcat" Nakamori. He is on death row for killing 50 civilians in a ruthless killing spree over the course of 2 months.

Nicole: He's perfect Lord Hokage.

Kyoga spat at them and Naruto punched him in the face.

Lord Third: Nice shot Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you grandpa.

Lord Third tied Kyoga to a post.

Nicole: All right this is gonna be awesome.

She held out her right arm and a black dragon made of pure fire appeared around it and she was in the middle of a ring of pure black fire.

Nicole: Get ready Kyoga. You're going to be pulled into Oblivion. You're about to be sacrificed to the Dragon of The Darkness Flame!

Black fire appeared all over the Training Ground and the Murderous Intent coming from it was absolutely unbelievable. It was so strong that it was making some of the weaker minded kids puke their guts out.

Lord Third: The murderous intent I'm feeling is intense. What is that?

Naruto: You'll see Grandpa. Watch.

Nicole: Here it comes Kyoga. '''DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'''

Nicole fired a dragon made of pure black fire and the heat coming off of it was as powerful as the heat from a nuclear explosion. It hit Kyoga and it exploded into an enormous pillar of black fire.

Naruto: Whoa!

Ino: Unbelievable!

Shino: The murderous intent from that fire was intense.

Hinata: I'm really scared.

Iruka: What was that?

Nicole: That was the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. It's a Spirit Energy Technique. I call upon the black fires of the Netherworld and it unleashes a Dragon made entirely out of black fire. These flames are hotter than the Sun and anything that it hits will be incinerated in an instant. Look.

They saw that Kyoga was completely reduced to a pile of burning ashes.

Lord Third: That is incredible. I can't believe that a technique like that can destroy someone that quickly.

Juri: That technique still scares me even after the whole Dark Tournament from a while ago.

Naruto: I know Juri.

Nicole: Here's my 3rd Technique. First is Fire.

Nicole formed a huge ball of fire in the palm of her hand and it made her look like she was holding the Sun in the palm of her hand.

Ino: Whoa! Look at the size of that fireball!

Fu: It sure is huge.

Nicole: '''FIRE STYLE: FIRE HEAVEN!'''

Nicole threw the massive ball of fire and it exploded when it hit the forest and the forest was engulfed in flames.

Iruka: That is incredible!

Juri: It sure is.

Lord Third: That has to be the strongest Fire Style Jutsu I've ever seen.

Nicole: It's not my most powerful Fire Style Jutsu ever but it's right up there. Here's technique 4. Water.

Nicole formed a ball of water in her hands by forming it out of water vapor from the atmosphere.

Nicole: '''WATER STYLE NINJA ART: TORNADO HARPOON!'''

Nicole created a tornado of pure water that shot water blasts at the burning forest and extinguished the flames.

Iruka: That was amazing!

Nicole: The Tornado Harpoon Jutsu is both a firefighting technique and an Offensive Technique. What it does is it takes water from either the water vapor in the atmosphere or a source of water and it forms a tornado made of pure water and fires numerous smaller jets of water at the target source or an enemy and they can extinguish fire or skewer through multiple enemies at once.

Lord Third: That is very impressive. That has to be one of the strongest Water Style Jutsu I've ever seen.

Nicole: I actually made that technique. Now for technique 5. Choji I'm gonna need your help on this one.

Choji: Sure thing.

Nicole formed 10 bowling pins made entirely of rock and they had faces of all the most hated ninja in the world.

Nicole: Okay Choji. Form into a ball okay?

Choji: I think I see what you're gonna do Nicole.

Nicole grew to as big as the forest and Choji became a ball. Nicole picked him up.

Nicole and Choji: '''EARTH STYLE COLLABORATION JUTSU: BOWLING FUN!'''

Nicole rolled Choji and he hit the pins and knocked them all down.

CRASH!

Nicole: STTEEEEERIKE!

Everyone cheered.

Nicole returned to her normal size.

Iruka: That was amazing. Collaboration Jutsu and not even shinobi.

Nicole: That's not really an offensive Jutsu. It's actually a sport jutsu for fun. I got the idea for it during our return trip home.

Lord Third: (Laughs) That sounds like a fun jutsu. But it's a great Collaboration Jutsu nonetheless.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. I have more Earth Style Jutsu other than that. [To Choji] You okay Choji?

Choji: Yeah I'm fine Nicole. That was fun. [Walks back to everyone else]

Nicole: Thank you. Now here's technique 6. Lightning.

Nicole formed a ball of lightning in her hands.

Nicole: LIGHTNING STYLE: METEOR SHOWER!

Nicole fired a bolt of Lightning into the sky and it rained down thousands of stars at a huge level onto the training ground and they all exploded with the power of 2 sticks of dynamite each.

KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

When it stopped the whole training ground was scarred with lots of craters.

Iruka: That was amazing!

Lord Third: Incredible.

Nicole: That was called Lightning Style: Meteor Shower. I fire a ball of lightning up into the sky and it rains down meteors that pack the explosive power of 2 Paper Bombs each. Escape from a technique like this is completely impossible. It can hit many enemies all at once. But it doesn't hit my friends and allies.

Iruka: That is amazing!

Lord Third: That could very well be one of the most powerful Lightning Style Jutsus I have ever seen. Well done.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. Here's my 7th technique. Wind.

Nicole formed a suit of wind armor around her body.

Nicole:''' WIND STYLE NINJA ART: ARMOR OF KAZEJIN!'''

Ino: That is amazing. Look at that wind around her.

Lord Third: Incredible.

Nicole: This is my Armor of Kazejin. What it does is it forms a suit of armor made entirely out of Wind Style Chakra and it defends me against all attacks and it's extremely strong and resilient. It's like you're wearing a hurricane around your body and it also strengthens my Wind Style Jutsu 10-fold.

Iruka: That's incredible!

Lord Third: I agree. Those were very impressive.

Nicole: Thank you. Here's my 8th Technique. I'm going to do some Kekkei Genkai techniques. Here's my trademark technique that got me my moniker: Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon.

Nicole formed a ball of stars and cosmic energy in her hands.

Nicole: '''STAR STYLE: STAR DRAGONS VENGEANCE!'''

A dragon made entirely out of Cosmic Energy and Stars flew out of Nicole's hands and went towards the forest and destroyed part of the forest that was burned earlier. When it cleared up all the stumps from the burned trees were left.

Iruka: That was incredible!

Naruto: Star Style is a powerful Kekkei Genkai Iruka-sensei. What it does is it takes energy from the deepest reaches of the vast distances of the Universe and fires it as a powerful blast of energy. Nicole is the only one in her family that has this kind of power.

Juri: I saw it in action and it's awesome.

Lord Third: I agree. In all my years I have never even heard of or have seen the Star Style Kekkei Genkai. It is an amazing sight to behold.

Nicole: Thank you. Here's the 9th Technique. Lava.

The ground shook and a torrent of lava exploded out of the ground.

Nicole: '''LAVA STYLE NINJA ART: MAGMA ARMOR!'''

A suit of armor made entirely out of magma from the planets core formed around Nicole's body and it was intensely hot. It was making everyone sweat buckets.

Kiba: Whoa! That is wicked hot!

Shino: The temperature coming off of that is so hot that it's making me sweat alot.

Sakura: No kidding! Whew! I'm sweating buckets.

Choji: Boy you can get a major heat rash from that.

Iruka: That is insanely hot.

Fu: No lie.

Nicole: Sorry guys. This suit of armor has a temperature of 15,000 degrees fahrenheit and it can burn anything from 25 feet away. What my Magma Armor does is it takes magma from the planets core and it forms a suit of armor around me and it enhances my strength and my Lava Style Jutsus 100-fold.

Iruka: That is incredible!

Lord Third: Yes that is amazing. Not even the best known Lava Style Users are capable of doing a feat like this.

Naruto: Actually there's one person that we know of that can. His name is Roshi of the Lava Style from the Hidden Rock and he's the 4-Tails Jinchuriki.

Lord Third: Yes I've heard of him. Roshi is considered a tremendous force to be reckoned with.

Fu: He also taught me some of his moves and techniques on our training trip.

Sakura: That's right. We saw Roshi in action and he is incredible.

Nicole's armor went away and cooled down.

Nicole: Here's my final technique. Wood.

Nicole placed her hands on the ground.

Nicole: '''WOOD STYLE: MEAT TREE SMORGASBORD!'''

A bunch of trees grew out of the ground and they were growing meat on them.

All: (Flabbergasted) MEAT TREES!?

Choji went to one and picked some meat out and ate it. He went into a state of excited euphoria.

Choji: THIS IS AWESOME BARBECUE!

Nicole: It's not an offensive jutsu but it's enough to provide food.

Lord Third: (Laughs) That's true. Spectacular performance Nicole.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Everyone cheered for Nicole.

Naruto: Great job sis.

Nicole: Thanks bro.

Lincoln went next.

Lincoln: I have 2 Techniques to demonstrate.

Iruka: Okay Lincoln.

Lincoln spread his orange wings and fired a bolt of lightning at a crater and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Lincoln: I have lightning powers and they are strong.

Iruka: That's amazing Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks sensei. Here's my second technique.

Lincoln stood ready.

Lincoln: LIGHTNING STYLE: TRI-LIGHTNING DRAGON JUTSU!

Lincoln fired 3 dragons made of pure lightning at a crater and they exploded with incredible power when they hit.

KRABOOOMMM!

Iruka: Lincoln that was incredible.

Lincoln: My lightning powers enable me to use all Lightning Style Jutsu without the need for Chakra.

Lord Third: That's incredible! I can believe it Lincoln. Well done.

Naruto went next.

Naruto: Okay I have 5 techniques for you all.

Iruka: Go for it Naruto.

Naruto spread his Leaf Angel Wings and everyone but Nicole, Lincoln, Sakura, Fu and Juri were shocked.

Iruka: Naruto you're an angel.

Naruto: An angel of Nature, Iruka-sensei. It's my Kekkei Genkai called Lifewing. I have many powers that go with it. Here's my first technique.

Naruto stood ready and formed a ball of leaves in his hands.

Naruto: '''LEAF STYLE NINJA ART: SHARP LEAF CYCLONE!'''

Naruto fired a tornado made entirely out of leaves at a training post and it shreded it into sawdust.

Iruka: That was deadly. Well done Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Sensei. I can also fly with my wings. Hinata? Wanna join me?

Naruto held out his hand and Hinata took it and Naruto and Hinata were up in the air and Naruto did all kinds of aerial stunts and tricks and Hinata was whooping and cheering and more.

Naruto landed and Hinata was in a state of excitement.

Hinata: That was amazing Naruto.

Naruto: I'm glad you had fun Hinata.

Iruka: That looked like fun guys.

Hinata went back to the crowd.

Naruto: Here's another benefit of my Kekkei Genkai. I can make any kind of plant with a touch of the ground.

Naruto touched the ground and in a split second numerous flowers of different colors grew and a massive kaleidoscope of butterflies filled the training ground.

Ino: Whoa! Naruto that was incredible!

Naruto: Thank you Ino. Another one of my Kekkei Genkai's powers is I can call any animal and communicate with them.

Naruto roared like a bear and a bear appeared and he was talking to it.

Kiba: That is cool!

Shino: Agreed. Naruto has a wide variety of powers affiliated with his unique abilities.

Naruto: That's right. I also have the ability to control the weather.

Naruto shocked the whole group except Nicole, Lincoln, Sakura, Fu and Juri by forming Aurora Borealis visible in the daytime sky. Naruto then formed a massive thunderstorm in the distance and it was surging with lightning and it put on a tremendous display.

Shikamaru: That is amazing.

Nicole: Naruto's weather control powers are practically omnipotent. He can even form weather conditions from other planets.

Naruto: Yep. Watch.

Naruto changed the sky and the clouds were yellow and lightning was flashing everywhere and the thunder was like standing next to an explosion of dynamite.

Kiba: Wow! That is loud!

Lincoln: No kidding.

Naruto: These are the storm clouds of Saturn. They have much more powerful lightning than on Earth and the thunder is much more louder than ours.

The clouds disapated.

Hinata: Wow! That's amazing.

Lord Third: Incredible. I had no idea that there were different weather scenarios on different planets.

Nicole: It's been a very famous enigma for decades Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: I can believe it.

Naruto: Here's my 2nd technique.

Naruto held his hand out and formed a ball of Chakra in his hand.

Iruka: He knows the 4th Hokage's Jutsu?

Nicole: Yes and he completed it.

Naruto: This was one of the jutsus that made my father famous.

Iruka and the class minus Nicole, Lincoln, Sakura, Fu, Juri and Lord Hokage were shocked.

Naruto channeled Leaf Style chakra into it and it became emerald green and Leaves were swirling around it.

Naruto: '''LEAF STYLE: LEAF STORM RASENGAN!'''

Naruto threw it and it exploded with incredible power and it formed into a tree that was 400 feet high and 100 feet wide.

Nicole revealed Naruto's heritage and reasons. 10 minutes later it took everyone was floored.

Lord Third: It's all true everyone. The reason Naruto's heritage was hidden was because Minato had many enemies and if they found out that Minato had a son they would try and kill Naruto to get revenge.

Naruto: That's right.

Ino: I can't believe that we didn't notice that. The resemblence is completely uncanny.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Shino: Lord Minato had an incredible reputation and destroyed much of the Rock's forces. So it should not be surprising.

Kiba: That's incredible.

Naruto demonstrated the rest of his techniques and everyone else did so too.

Later it was time for the Ninjutsu portion.

Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri passed with flying colors.

They had one week until team placements.

Continues in Part 2


	195. Shinobi of the Cosmic Storm P2

One week passed and it was time for Team Placements. Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri were in the classroom one last time. Iruka came in.

Iruka: All right. It's now time for team placements. But first lets announce the Rookie Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Year. We have a tie. This years Rookie Kunoichi are Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno.

They cheered for them.

Naruto: Way to go girls!

Sakura: Thanks Naruto.

Iruka: I agree. Now it's time for the Rookie Shinobi of the Year.

Naruto: (Whispering) Hey guys. [Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Fu, Juri, Ino, Shino, Akiko, Nicole, Lincoln and Ami came to him] I don't know who's gonna get the award but I did get word of who isn't going to get it.

Nicole: (Whispering) I have a feeling I know who it is bro.

Nicole was referencing Sasuke.

Iruka: This years Rookie Shinobi is...

Sasuke got up and walked to Iruka to accept the award but Iruka dropped a bomb.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

Everyone but Sasuke's fangirls cheered wildly for Naruto.

Sasuke: Excuse me?

Naruto: Thank you Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke was enraged.

Sasuke: You'd better have a good reason why that deadbeat loser is Rookie Shinobi of the Year and not me!

Iruka has had enough.

Iruka: You really think I would give such a prestigious award to a '''CHEATER!?'''

Everyone but Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri gasped.

Kiba: So that's what Naruto was talking about earlier.

Iruka: If he hinted something earlier then yes. That's what he meant Kiba.

Sasuke was given the Dead Last status and dropped out of the Rookie Shinobi of The Year awards. Sasuke was enraged.

Sasuke: (In his head) I know you had something to do with this you wretched loser. You will pay dearly for this humiliation.

Naruto heard his thoughts.

Naruto: (In his head) Your clan bites whale noses Sasu-gay!

Iruka: Now for Team placements.

Teams 1 through 6 are not important.

Iruka: Team 7 will be Nicole Knudson, Lincoln Loud, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Juri, Ami Mitarashi, Akiko Suzuki and I'm afraid you won't like this, Sasuke Uchiha.

Nicole: Oh man!

Naruto: Why do we have to have that stupid arrogant jerk on our team!?

Iruka: I know you guys don't like him and he wants to make everyone miserable but you're gonna have to put up with it.

Nicole: Well we'll do it but we won't like it. But if he tries anything it won't be pretty.

Iruka: Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 under Might Guy is still in circulation. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

Later after lunch they were waiting for their sensei to arrive. 1 hour passed.

Nicole: Guess Lord Hokage stuck us with Kakashi Hatake.

Fu: Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja?

Ami: That's him. Sister Anko told me a lot about his achievements.

Naruto: He's also one of my fathers students and he's a veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Juri: He must be really powerful.

Nicole: He is Juri. He's also a former ANBU Captain.

Fu: From what I remember he has an extremely annoying habit of showing up late to everything by 2 to 3 hours except on direct orders from the Hokage.

Nicole: Yeah. Also I'm willing to bet that those Civilian Council Buttfaces ordered Kakashi to train our stupid Uchiha dirthead and ONLY him and leave us trailing through the mud.

Sasuke: Shut up you stupid losers!

Fu: Go back to brooding and loathing you Vomitface!

Naruto: Nice one Fu. And I have a feeling you're right sis.

Ami: Those dumb idiots! They have taken way too much power from the Hokage and they are constantly meddling in the ways of the Shinobi and driving us nuts.

Akiko: I agree with you Ami. Those fools are abusing their power for their own selfish purposes.

Nicole: I agree Akiko and we have to stop them. I plan on sending a message to the Daimyo about this later on.

Sakura: Yeah. My mom is on the Civilian Council and she is completely against the ideas that they have been doing the past few years. I found out after I got home that mom was protecting me.

Naruto: What do you mean Sakura?

Sakura: Mom told me about your rough treatment at the hands of the village. She was protecting me to make sure that I don't endure the same thing.

Naruto: I understand Sakura.

Nicole: Ami, Akiko, do you know about Naruto's problem?

Ami: Yes. Anko told me. I can't believe that these villagers are that stupid and will believe anything and hurt a brave and awesome guy like Naruto for something he had no control over.

Akiko: I actually figured it out. Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, myself and Hinata figured it out by your rough treatment that we saw 6 years ago and put the pieces of the puzzle together quickly. We don't think of you as the 9-Tailed Fox and we never did. You're a hero and I believe that you can master its power.

Naruto: Thanks guys. That means a lot to me.

Lincoln: The Civilian Council is nothing but a bunch of Bias-Motivated Neanderthals.

Nicole: Well said buddy.

Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi: I'm very proud of you guys.

They saw him.

Naruto: Hey brother Dog. It's been a while.

Kakashi: That it has Naruto. It's great to see you again.

Juri: Why did you call him Dog, Naruto?

Naruto: That's his codename in the ANBU. Kakashi is one of the ANBU that was looking out for me before we left on our training trip.

Lincoln: He's a good brother for you Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Lincoln.

Kakashi: That's right. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.

Nicole vanished in a ball of stars, Lincoln vanished in a ball of Lightning, Naruto vanished in a ball of leaves, Sakura as a ball of water, Fu as a ball of fire, Juri as a splash of water, Ami in the traditional Body Flicker and Akiko as a Nebula Cloud. Sasuke ran to the roof.

They appeared on the roof 5 seconds later.

Kakashi: Very impressive. You all arrived in 5 seconds. Good work.

Nicole: Thanks Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: So what were you late for brother Kakashi?

Kakashi: Oh I got lost on the Road of Life.

Naruto: I know how that feels. That road has lots of twists and turns that make it very easy to get lost.

Kakashi: I know Naruto.

Nicole: So Kakashi-sensei were you ordered by the Civilian Council to focus on only Sasuke?

Kakashi: (Sighs) Yes I was Nicole. I was ordered to pass their precious "Lord" Sasuke no matter what and train only him and leave you guys trailing.

Nicole: So my suspicions were confirmed.

Lincoln: Why can't those imbeciles leave all the Shinobi alone?

Fu: They're just that stupid.

Naruto: Yep.

Sasuke got up on the roof 3 minutes later.

Kakashi: Nice of you to join us Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Nicole: Some greeting.

Kakashi: Okay. Lets start by introducing ourselves. I want you all to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future.

Nicole: I'll go first. My name is Nicole Knudson. I like Rocks, Minerals, Volcanoes, Mountains, Learning about the Earth, Astronomy, Stars, Planets, Comets, Galaxies, Nebulae, and everything in the Universe. I hate everything that's evil like murderers, traitors, thieves, rapists, corruption, oppression, tyranny, and everything evil in general. My hobbies are stargazing and digging for minerals. My dream is to become the leader of my own team of shinobi.

Kakashi: Interesting dream Nicole.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud. I like comic books, manga, video games, my fiance Lilly, cooking, sports, training, my family, my friends, flying and thunderstorms. My dislikes are the same as Nicole's. I also dislike stupid sibling rivalry protocols. I don't have any hobbies at the moment. My dream is to become strong so I can protect everyone.

Kakashi: Very interesting dream Lincoln. I have a feeling you can do it.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like reading, writing, cooking, gardening, stargazing, animals, flying, Sakura, Fu, Hinata and all my future wives. I have the same dislikes as sis and I strongly hate SASUKE! I also hate bias-motivated idiots. My hobbies are playing my banjo and cloudwatching. My dream is to become Hokage in honor of my father, have an awesome family, bring the man that killed my mom and dad to justice and usher in a new era of peace, love, unity and friendship.

Kakashi was floored.

Naruto: Yes Kakashi-sensei. I know my father was your sensei. I met him in my subconscious when I was talking to my tenant. Nicole told me everything that happened on the night I was born. Dad confirmed it for me and I know everything that went down. A rogue Uchiha killed my mom and dad on the night I was born and he forced Natsumi to go on a rampage. Natsumi is the 9-Tails real name and she was forced to attack the village against her will. I will find that masked man and bring him to justice and make him pay for his crimes.

Sakura: And we will help him. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my mom, Naruto, cooking, gardening, swimming, flying, and the beauty of the ocean. I have the same dislikes as Naruto and Nicole. My hobbies are cloudwatching and learning about Medical Jutsu. My dream is to have an awesome family with Naruto and become one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world.

Fu: My name is Fu. I'm a transfer from the Hidden Waterfall. I like Naruto, flying, insects, butterflies, fire and my tenant. I'm actually the 7-Tails Jinchuriki. I agree with Nicole and Naruto's dislikes. My hobbies are stargazing and learning about different butterflies. My dream is the same as Sakura's.

Juri: I'm Juri. I like swimming, cooking, gardening, writing and reading. I agree with Naruto's dislikes. My hobbies are having fun in the water and talking to fish. My dream is the same.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi. I like my sister Anko, Naruto, torture, being sadistic, ripping my enemies apart, sword jutsu, dango, spicy food and ramen. I agree with Nicole's and Naruto's dislikes but I also dislike Orochimaru. He makes me sick! My hobbies are tea ceremonies and trying different dango. My dream is the same.

Akiko: My name is Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula. I like Naruto, the stars and the beauty of the Universe. My dislikes are the same as Naruto's. My hobbies are stargazing and learning about the Universe. My dream is the same.

Kakashi: Wow! You guys have very powerful dreams and motivations. Now you Mr. Sunshine.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything and I despise every single thing on this wretched miserable planet. The only thing I like is power. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy 3 people.

Nicole: (In her head) So he wants to kill me, Naruto and Itachi. We won't let that happen.

Naruto: (In his head) He's just pure evil. It's like we're in the very presence of the Devil himself.

Sakura: (In her head) Sasuke is the ultimate true personification of pure evil. He will get what's coming to him.

Fu: (In her head) I don't know what these fools in the village see in him but he will die when the time comes.

Ami: (In her head) What a monster.

Kakashi: (In his head) I have an interesting bunch. A star warrior, a Lightning angel, Sensei's son, An Aqua Master, A nature lover, Anko 2.0, A Celestial Maiden and Mr. Evil himself. I got my work cut out for me. I'm also gonna have to have a very serious talk with Lord Hokage when I'm done here. (Out loud) All right meet me at Training Ground 7 at 8:00 tomorrow morning for what I like to call the true Genin test. Oh and my advice don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up.

Nicole: We'll be there sensei.

Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke: Just don't get in my way or I will kill you all.

Sasuke left.

Naruto: What a monster.

Nicole: In all honesty I don't know what Itachi was thinking letting him live after he killed the Uchiha. He should've killed him along with the rest of the trash.

Fu: I agree. But we'll have to clean up his mess later on.

Lincoln: Yep.

Nicole: Well we have to eat breakfast. That wasn't an order and we'll need all the energy we can to face a shinobi of Kakashi's calibur.

Naruto: Right.

Later that night as Nicole and Naruto were looking at the stars, they heard something on the wind.

?: Naruto.

Naruto: Sis did you hear that?

Nicole: I sure did. It sounds like someone is calling us.

Naruto: Yeah.

?: Naruto.

Naruto: I think the wind wants us to follow it.

Nicole: Yeah.

Nicole and Naruto followed the wind and they arrived at an abandoned training ground.

Nicole: The wind is leading us to here.

Naruto: Lets find out what's going on.

They spread their wings and jumped the fence and flew over the training ground and the moonlight revealed a trap door under all the dirt and they opened it and out of it came a foul odor.

Nicole: Ugh! That is rank!

Naruto: It smells like blood, death, chemicals and snakes.

Nicole: I think we may have stumbled on to one of Orochimaru's laboratories here. Lets go in.

Naruto: Okay.

They went down and they went into a room at the end of a corridor and it was dark.

Nicole: Now where's a light switch?

Nicole felt around the walls and found it and flicked it and the lights came on. They saw laboratory equipment and lots of chemicals and log books.

Nicole: Look at all this stuff.

Naruto: This is definitely one of Orochimaru's labs all right.

Nicole: Dad told me all about what Orochimaru was doing and that he was the genius out of the Legendary Sannin. Until he went mad with power and will stop at nothing to destroy the Leaf and rule over the world with an iron fist.

Naruto: Yeah. Jiraiya-sensei said that Orochimaru was an amazing scientist when he worked in the Leaf.

Nicole: That's what I remember. Orochimaru should be using his scientific gifts for good and further benefit the Leaf. What a waste of talent and a life.

Naruto: Yeah. Lets search all these books and experiments and find out what hes been doing in here.

Nicole: Okay.

They searched the lab and found numerous inhumane experiments that Orochimaru was doing and is gonna do. Then they made a major discovery.

Nicole: (Gasp) Bro look at this. Orochimaru found Rin Nohara and healed her.

Naruto: Let me see.

Naruto looked at a log book and read the entry.

Naruto: (Reading)

"Entry 11342345.3:

Rin Nohara was stabbed through the chest by a powerful lightning jutsu the likes of which I have never seen. I placed her in a cryogenic state of suspended animation with a powerful Sealing Jutsu that would heal her and restore her. I also have spliced her genetic structure with Phoenix DNA and it gave her the ability to fly and it enhanced her Fire Style Nature to 10,000 times its normal perameters and the experiment was a success."

(Gasp) Rin Nohara is alive?

Nicole: It would appear so. I heard from a source that her body was never recovered and she disappeared after the war was ended.

Naruto: We have to find her.

Nicole concentrated and she found her energy signal.

Nicole: She's this way. [points to a door]

They went to the door and opened it and the room was really cold.

Nicole: It's cold in here.

Naruto: It's like a fridge in here.

Nicole found a light switch and flicked it and the lights came on and they saw a huge block of ice that was perfectly clear and saw Rin Nohara fully healed and in a cryo-sleep.

Naruto: It's Rin and she's alive.

They looked her over and saw that she was restored.

Nicole: Lets thaw her out.

Nicole looked for a button or a switch and she found a button and pushed it and the tank emptied and opened up and and Rin fell out and Naruto caught her.

Nicole: Naruto, form a Shadow Clone and get the Hokage.

Naruto: Right.

Naruto formed a Shadow Clone.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE.

Lord Third was doing some late paperwork.

Naruto's clone came in.

Naruto's Clone: Grandpa. We have an urgent development at the abandoned training ground.

Lord Third: What is it Naruto?

Naruto's Clone: I'm a Shadow Clone Grandpa but we found a laboratory that belongs to Orochimaru.

Lord Third Gasped.

Lord Third: ANBU! Follow me! [to Naruto's Clone] Lead us to it.

Naruto's Clone: Okay.

Naruto's Clone took them to the Abandoned Training Ground with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

LABORATORY.

Naruto's Clone appeared with the Hokage and the ANBU in an orange flash.

Nicole: We're glad you arrived Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: Yes. Well I'll be. It's one of my wayward students labs all right. (Sees Rin) And Rin is alive.

Naruto: Yeah. We found Rin frozen and Orochimaru experimented on her and here's what he did to her.

Naruto handed him the Log Book and he was shocked.

Lord Third: I can't believe that Orochimaru did all this and was doing all this in secret.

Nicole: I also found a diary that belongs to Orochimaru.

Nicole handed him said book and Lord Third was floored. Orochimaru was gonna return one day and destroy the entire Leaf Village completely.

Lord Third: You both did really good in finding this place. Well done. This will be considered an S-Rank mission for the both of you.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Rin started waking up.

Rin: Wha? What happened?

Naruto: Rin you're awake.

Rin: Minato-sensei?

Naruto: No. I'm his son Naruto.

Rin: You look so much like Minato-sensei.

Naruto: He was my father.

Nicole: We have a lot to explain.

Back in the Namikaze Estate Team 7 minus Sasuke explained to Rin everything thats happened over the course of 13 years and Rin was horrified and she broke down crying and Sakura was comforting her.

Rin: (Crying) Minato-sensei! Kushina! Why!?

Nicole: A Rogue Uchiha did it. We now have a huge mission: To find and destroy that Rogue Uchiha.

Ami: Yeah. We won't let him get away with everything he has done to our village.

Lincoln: That's right Rin. He will pay for everything he has done and we will see to it that he does.

Nicole: Yeah. Anybody that can kill someones family like that and destroy the village as collateral damage as well is PURE EVIL.

Naruto: Yeah.

Fu: We will find him and make him pay for everything he has done to our village.

Akiko: Yeah.

Lord Third: I agree with you all. We had no idea that a Rogue Uchiha was responsible for the 9-Tails Attack and his trail went cold. He could be anywhere in the world.

Naruto: Yeah. Natsumi said he had an orange spiral mask with one eyehole and the Sharingan but that was the best description she could give.

Lord Third: That's a good description Naruto. Can any of you draw a picture of the assailant?

Lincoln: I can try.

Lincoln drew a picture and it was exactly of the Masked Uchiha.

Lincoln: Here you go Lord Hokage.

Lincoln gave him the picture.

Lord Third: Thank you Lincoln. I will send this to my student Jiraiya and have his spy network keep an eye out for him.

Nicole: Great. But we don't know what he is capable of and we have to train for when we face him.

Lord Third: That's right. Also you all will be getting S-Rank Mission credit for finding one of Orochimaru's labs. After its been searched we will destroy it.

Sakura: That's great.

Juri: Yeah. That's one problem that we won't have to worry about anymore.

Rin calmed down and she was better.

Rin: Yeah that's good. But guys I'm afraid I have a terrible thing with me. I still have the 3-Tailed Turtle inside me.

They gasped.

Naruto: You're a Jinchuriki like me Rin?

Rin: Yes but I was made one against my will. I was captured almost 14 years ago by some Mist Shinobi during the end stages of the 3rd Great War. I was forcibly made into the 3-Tails Jinchuriki and when I entered the Leaf Village I would release the Tailed Beast into the village so the Mist would destroy the Leaf.

They gasp.

Naruto: Why would the Mist do that to you?

Nicole: A Shock and Awe attack. They wanted to use overwhelming force to cripple our village and destroy our fighting spirit completely.

Lord Third: I am very familiar with that Military Rule. The question is why they wanted to do it.

Rin: I don't know myself. I told Kakashi about it and he tried to fight the Mist Ninjas and I had no other option but to die. I jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori and he could've killed me.

Nicole: And we found you 13 and a half years later in Cryogenic Suspension in one of Orochimaru's labs.

Rin: Yes.

Naruto: Maybe me and Natsumi can talk to the 3-Tailed Turtle. I have a mark on the back of my left hand that lets Natsumi talk to me and anyone.

Sakura: That's really cool!

Lord Third: Minato always did have a knack for defying the impossible and this is a genius method for Jinchuriki to communicate with their tennants.

Fu: So that's why you have that Seal on your hand Naruto?

Naruto: Yep. Natsumi we have a problem here.

Natsumi: I heard Naruto. This is a big problem and we can ask Isobu to work with Rin.

Naruto: Okay.

Natsumi: Rin, it's great to hear your voice again. Kushina and I were very close all those years ago.

Rin: It's great to hear your voice too Natsumi. Kushina and you were like sisters.

Natsumi: I know. Me and Naruto are gonna go into your mind and see if we can talk to Isobu.

Rin: Okay.

Naruto placed his hand on Rin's head and he and Natsumi went into her mind. Her mindscape was an oceanic landscape. They swam and found Rin with Isobu the 3-Tailed Turtle.

Natsumi: Isobu.

Isobu: Natsumi it's great to see you again.

Natsumi: Same here. Rin had you forcibly sealed into her against her will and she was made into a Trojan Horse so to speak.

Isobu: Yes. I know. It wasn't the Mist Shinobi that did it. It was Madara Uchiha.

Naruto, Rin and Natsumi gasped.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha!? But that's impossible! He died during his fight with the 1st Hokage.

Isobu: No he didn't die. He survived somehow and he was the one that sealed me into Rin. He had those Mist Ninjas under his control and it was all because of him that I was sealed into Rin.

Natsumi: Madara! I can't believe this. He's a monster.

Naruto: Yeah. Madara is worse than the Devil himself. He's pure evil incarnate. The Ultimate Personification of Pure Evil in it's entirety.

Rin: Madara, I can't believe you turned me into a Jinchuriki.

Naruto: But Madara should be long dead by now. It's been 50 years since that day. How could he still be alive after all these years?

Natsumi: He's always been very crafty Naruto. No it wasn't Madara that was controling me when I was forced to attack the Leaf. It was someone that was impersonating him.

Naruto: So we have a fake Madara running amok and causing chaos and destruction to the world.

Natsumi: So it would seem. Isobu you need to work together with Rin.

Isobu: Yes I know. If this fake Madara is out there then we need all the help we can get to stop him. I will gladly help Rin.

Natsumi: Thank you brother.

Isobu: No problem sister.

Rin: Naruto thank you.

Naruto: I'm glad we could help you Rin.

They left Rin's Mindscape.

Naruto: It was a success. But I'm afraid we have even more troubling news. The Mist didn't seal Isobu into Rin. It was Madara Uchiha.

Everyone but Naruto gasped.

Nicole: Madara did this?

Sakura: But that's impossible!

Fu: I've heard about Madara. He's one of the Founding Fathers of the Leaf and he is Pure Evil.

Lord Third: Madara was a force to be reckoned with 60 years ago. He and my sensei Hashirama Senju the 1st Hokage founded the Hidden Leaf Village and when Madara Uchiha was not made the 1st Hokage he tried to rally up the Uchiha to take the village by force. But the Uchiha refused this and Madara was made a loner. He abandoned the Leaf and Hashirama-sensei and Madara fought with everything they had at the Final Valley and Hashirama won. We all thought that Madara died and now news about him being alive has made this a situation of cataclysmic proportions.

Nicole: My father told me alot about Madara. He was a very powerful shinobi and he possessed enormous fighting prowess. His Fire Style Jutsu is incredibly powerful and he was said to be completely impervious to all jutsu. He is said to be immortal like me.

Rin: It's just hard to imagine that one of our villages founding fathers was responsible for turning me into a Jinchuriki and almost got me killed.

Fu: He's dead now isn't he?

Naruto: Yes he's dead now and lets hope he stays dead.

Nicole: I also read in Orochimaru's notes that he can use the Reanimation Jutsu.

Lord Third: I can't believe he now has that jutsu in his arsenal. Tobirama-sensei created the Reanimation Jutsu and now it's hard to imagine that Orochimaru is in possession of that technique. If he resurrects Madara then we're in serious trouble.

Sakura: I don't think he would be that desperate if he was planning an invasion. We don't even know how Orochimaru is gonna invade the village in the future. But we will be ready for him.

Rin: Yeah!

Juri: We will make Orochimaru pay for everything hes done.

Akiko: Yeah.

Lord Third: I'm proud of all of you. Your test is tomorrow morning and good luck to all of you.

Nicole: Thanks Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: You're welcome. Rin would you like to be reinstated into the Shinobi Program?

Rin: I would like that Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: That's good. Unfortunately since everyone thinks you're dead you have to start over as a genin.

Rin: I understand.

Lord Third: Okay. You are on Team 7 with with Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Juri, Ami, Akiko and Sasuke.

Rin: Okay.

The next morning they arrived at Training Ground 7 at 8:00 AM as instructed after eating a hearty breakfast. Sasuke didn't eat breakfast because he took it as an order. They waited patiently. At 10:00 AM Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around.

Nicole: (Giggles) I didn't think you were the superstitious kind Kakashi-sensei.

Rin: Kakashi?

Kakashi saw Rin and gasped.

Kakashi: R... Rin? Is that really you?

Rin: It is me Kakashi.

Rin hugged him and was reunited with him for the first time in nearly 14 years.

Kakashi: But how? I thought I killed you.

Naruto: Orochimaru found her and healed her by freezing her in ice lined with a Sealing Jutsu. Grandpa can explain what happened.

Kakashi: That doesn't matter. What's important is that Rin is back.

Rin: I'm glad to be home Kakashi.

Nicole: She has to start over as a Genin because well you know.

Kakashi: I understand. Now lets do our test.

Nicole: Okay.

Kakashi: Now you have until noon [pulls out 8 bells from his pocket] to get these bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill.

Nicole: No problem.

Kakashi: The test begins when I say go. Ready... Set... Go!

They hid in the trees and Naruto decided to face him.

As the Test began a miracle happened in the Leaf Hospital. A woman with long red hair woke up in a hospital bed.

?: What? (Gasp) Naruto! I have to find him.

She got up out of the bed and started walking to the Training Ground.

Kakashi: You know that you're supposed to hide right?

Naruto: I know brother. But you heard how I've progressed right?

Kakashi: I sure did Naruto. You all caused alot of damage to Training Ground 16.

Naruto: I know. Let me show you.

Naruto spread his wings and unsheathed his sword. The sword was his mothers sword Dragonstorm. It had a blue katana blade with a red dragon on the blade and it had a gold dragon hilt with green jewels and the Uzumaki Crest was made of Rubies and Sapphire.

Kakashi: That's your mothers sword Dragonstorm.

Naruto: That's right. It was my moms weapon and the Uzumaki Clan is known for being the deadliest sword jutsu users in the world.

Kakashi: That's right.

Naruto: Just a forewarning Kakashi-sensei I won't be holding back.

Kakashi: In that case. [Lifts his headband up to reveal that he had a Sharingan in his left eye] Neither with I.

Naruto: So you have a transplanted Sharingan Eye.

Kakashi: That's right Naruto.

Naruto: All right then.

Naruto dashed toward Kakashi and Kakashi stood ready and just as Naruto was about to land a blow he vanished and formed an Afterimage and Kakashi struck it and it vanished and Naruto kicked Kakashi in the back and sent a blade of green energy right at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw it coming and he Substituted.

Naruto: Substitution Jutsu.

Naruto channeled Lightning Style Chakra into his sword and stabbed the ground.

Naruto: LIGHTNING STYLE NINJA ART: WORM FLUSH!

The Lightning flushed Kakashi out and he was numb from the attack.

Kakashi: How did you know I was underground Naruto?

Naruto: I sensed your Chakra Signal underground sensei. I invented that technique to counter the Headhunter Jutsu.

Kakashi: That was genius Naruto. You definitely have Minato-sensei's knack for inventing new jutsu.

Naruto: Like father like son.

Kakashi: Indeed. Lets test out everything you learned. First Taijutsu.

Naruto: Okay. [Sheathes Sword]

Naruto and Kakashi engaged in a powerful Taijutsu match. Naruto punched Kakashi in the face, kneed him in the stomach, kicked him in the solar plexus, leg sweeped Kakashi and kicked him in the back, jumped high into the air and dealt a spinning axe kick to his stomach. Leaves were spiraling around his arms and legs and green lightning blasted out of his attacks with each impact.

Kakashi crashed into the ground.

Naruto landed and Kakashi got up and he had some nasty bruises.

Naruto: Sorry Kakashi-sensei. That was a new Taijutsu Style I invented. I call it the Dance of The Leshy. It's a similar style to the Dancing Leaf Shadow and it infuses my Lifewing Powers into it to enhance my strength and speed.

Kakashi: That's very clever and very amazing. Now lets do Genjutsu.

Naruto: Okay.

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves and Naruto saw the entire village completely on fire.

Naruto: The Death Mirage Jutsu. Nice try sensei. RELEASE!

The Genjutsu vanished.

Naruto: Now it's my turn.

Naruto vanished and Kakashi found himself in a super dense forest and he saw Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin all bleeding profusely and the Rock Ninjas that killed Obito were standing before him and they were laughing insanely.

Kakashi: (Enraged) You monsters! I will kill you!

Kakashi killed the Rock Ninjas. But they resurfaced fully restored.

Kakashi: What!? How is that... Wait this is a Genjutsu. RELEASE!

The Genjutsu vanished.

Naruto: I'm amazed you survived my Forest of Madness Genjutsu. It's a genjutsu I made.

Kakashi: That's very clever Naruto. Now for Ninjutsu.

Naruto: You got it.

Naruto flew towards Kakashi and punched him in the face. Kakashi went flying as Naruto did a jutsu.

Naruto: LEAF STYLE: TIGER LEAF WIND!

Naruto swung his arm and a huge blast of wind with a wave of Leaves flew and took the form of a tiger and it roared ferociously at Kakashi. Kakashi Substituted and Naruto unsheathed his sword.

Naruto: WIND STYLE SWORD ART: RAZOR CYCLONE!

Naruto swung his sword and a tornado enveloped Kakashi and little blades slashed Kakashi and when it died down Kakashi's clothes were shreded and he was weak.

Naruto: Now guys!

Nicole, Lincoln, Sakura, Juri, Ami, Akiko, and Rin came and overwhelmed Kakashi. He was knocked out and he and Sasuke were tied to the posts.

Kakashi woke up 30 minutes later and he saw them eating the Bento Meals he brought for them.

Kakashi: Okay guys you can untie me. You all pass. But Sasuke doesn't.

Sasuke: WHAT!?

The Woman arrived at the Training Ground 35 minutes ago and she was watching the whole fight. She saw Naruto and knew that he was her son. The woman was Kushina Uzumaki and she was alive this whole time. She walked over to the Training Posts.

Kushina: Naruto?

They turned and saw Kushina and they gasped.

Naruto: M... Mom? Is that you?

Nicole: Kushina Uzumaki!

Rin: Kushina?

Akiko: Kushina?

Naruto: It is you. MOM!

Naruto ran over and hugged her and cried hard.

Naruto: (Crying) Mom! I missed you so much!

Kushina: My sweet baby boy. You've grown into an amazing Shinobi.

Nicole: Kushina. I'm so glad you're all right.

Kushina: Thank you.

Nicole: Sorry I'm Nicole Knudson and we've been looking out for Naruto since he was 7. We have quite a story to tell.

They all revealed everything that happened and Kushina was shocked. She walked over to Nicole and hugged her and cried.

Kushina: (Crying) Nicole thank you so much for looking out for my baby boy.

Nicole: You're so welcome Kushina. Naruto is not only my best friend but he is also my little brother. I would never view Naruto as anything with ill will.

Kushina sat down with them.

Rin: Kushina. I've missed you so much.

Kushina: Rin. I thought you were dead.

Rin: It was Orochimaru that found me 14 years ago after Kakashi shoved a Chidori through my chest and I was frozen in ice and healed in a laboratory.

Kushina: That's incredible. I'm so glad you're all right. Kakashi was absolutely devastated when he thought he killed you.

Rin: That's what I've heard. But I'm glad to be home.

Lincoln: Where were you by the way Kushina?

Kushina: Well Lincoln I was in a coma. When that masked man ripped Natsumi out of me I thought I was done for but thanks to my Uzumaki Blood I survived. I wasn't sure I was ever gonna wake up. But I did.

Nicole: It's been almost 13 years since that night.

Kushina: I have a lot of catching up to do.

An ANBU appeared.

Cat: I'm sorry to bo... Kushina-sensei? Is that really you?

Cat took off her mask and it was Yugao Uzuki.

Kushina: Yugao. You sure have grown into a beautiful woman.

Yugao hugged her.

Yugao: (Crying) I have always trained hard with my sword and I never forgot what you taught me sensei.

Kushina: I'm so proud of you Yugao. I was in a coma for 12 and a half years.

Yugao: I missed you sensei.

Kushina: I missed you too Yugao.

Naruto: Anyway Yugao you were about to say something.

Yugao: Right sorry. Lord Hokage has called for you all.

Nicole: We'll be right over.

Nicole beamed them all to the Administration Building and walked in. Nicole knocked on the door and went in.

Nicole: You wanted to see us Lord Hokage?

Lord Third: Yes. Kakashi never showed up to let us know if he passed his team or not.

Nicole: Sorry Lord Hokage. We finished our test and an unexpected development happened.

Kushina: It's been a while grandpa.

Lord Third: (Gasp) Kushina.

Naruto: I have my mom back.

Sakura: I'm so happy for Naruto and Kushina.

Kushina: Thank you Sakura. It's good to be home.

At the Namikaze Estate Naruto cooked a big dinner for Kushina to help her regain her strength and she loved it. Naruto for the first time in almost 13 years was finally reunited with his mom.

Continues in Part 3


	196. Shinobi of the Cosmic Storm P3

Team 7 now goes by the name Team Cosmic Dragon and it was time for the incidious D-Rank Missions A.K.A. the Chores.

Sakura: These D-Ranks are nothing but a bunch of chores that lazy Civilians can do.

Nicole: I know Sakura but we're gonna have to put up with it. Luckily I have ways to make them all very exciting.

Naruto: I can't wait to see them sis.

Nicole: Okay our first mission is Gardening at a farm.

Naruto: That's one of my likes.

Lincoln: Cool.

Nicole: Lets go.

At the farm they were picking vegetables and fruit and Nicole changed the area into the town of Midwich in the 1995 movie "Village of The Damned" and they saw the children from the movie facing the people.

Lincoln: Whoa! I know this movie. We're in "Village of The Damned" and those are the Children.

Sakura: What were they known for Lincoln?

Lincoln: They were all born at the same time because of aliens from another planet and these children all have strange psychic powers and make people kill themselves and other people around them.

Nicole: That's terrible. We have to stop them. Sasuke how would you like to show them the power of an Uchiha Elite?

Sasuke: It would be my pleasure.

Naruto: Go get them!

Sasuke dashed and punched, kicked and slashed the children apart until only one of them was left. A girl was all that's left.

Nicole: That's enough Sasuke. Let me face this one.

Sasuke: She's all yours.

Nicole: Well done though.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Nicole faced the girl.

Girl: (British Accent) You have destroyed my brothers and sisters and you will pay for it.

Nicole: Oh I think not. You have terrorized this whole town and drove people to do the unthinkable and it is you that's going to pay.

Girl: I think not.

The girls eyes glowed red-orange.

Nicole: I don't think so.

Nicoles eyes glowed crimson red and they caused the girl to violently convulse and her head exploded all over the place.

Naruto: That did it!

Fu: Nicole that was incredible.

Nicole: Thanks guys.

Sasuke: Very impressive.

Lincoln: Your psychic powers destroyed hers.

Nicole: Yeah. We saved this town from the terror of the Children of Evil.

They finished the gardening and moved on to the next mission.

Nicole: Next is painting fences along the village.

They started painting fences and they were painting the fences white and the area changed into the fictitious small town of San Angelo, California and they saw huge black crystals growing at an alarming rate and the whole town was in fear.

Nicole: Oh wow! I know this movie. We're in "The Monolith Monsters" from 1957.

Lincoln: I remember this one.

Naruto: Those black crystals are amazing. How are they growing so fast?

Nicole: They were made when a meteor crashed into that valley and they absorb water and they spread very slowly. They also thrive by absorbing silicon from anything they touch and if a human is drained of Silicon they will turn to stone.

Juri: So those crystals will petrify everything that's carbon based?

Fu: That's horrible and this whole town is in danger.

Naruto: How are we gonna destroy them?

Nicole: Salt water. They disintegrate when they are exposed to Salt Water.

Sakura: But the ocean is over 100 miles from here.

Nicole: Yes. But we have powers of water. Lets do it.

Nicole fired a blast of water and it hit the salt flats and became salt water and formed a wave of water. Naruto, Sakura and Juri did the same and the huge tsunami hit the Monolith Monsters and they disintegrated in seconds.

Nicole: That takes care of that.

Naruto: Yep. We saved this whole town and maybe the world from total destruction.

Ami: We sure did.

Akiko: Yeah.

Sasuke: That was interesting.

Nicole: Well that takes care of painting the fences. Now for the next mission: Feral Pig.

They found the pig in the forest and it was a ferocious one. Nicole changed the area into a prehistoric village.

They fought the pig and defeated it and tied it to a pole. They suddenly heard drums playing and saw a few women with beautiful blonde hair about to be sacrificed.

Nicole: I know this movie. We're in the movie "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" from 1970. It's a prehistoric man movie.

Lincoln: I love this movie. This was a strange one too. It's about where man lived in fear and the color of a woman's hair decided who should be sacrificed to the Sun.

Juri: That is scary.

Naruto: Yeah. But Man didn't live with Dinosaurs back then.

Sakura: What year does this movie take place?

Nicole: It said over 200,000 years ago.

Naruto: This is really strange and scary.

Fu: How can people live like this?

Nicole: During these times it was every man or woman for themselves. Prehistoric creatures and early man were in a constant battle for supremacy.

Naruto: We have to save those girls.

Nicole: Yeah. Lets go!

They rushed to the village and blasted the cave people and freed the women.

Sanna: Thank you all.

Nicole: You're welcome. Lets get them.

Sanna pulled out a dagger and Team Cosmic Dragon unsheathed their swords and formed swords of the elements and went after the villagers and killed them. Sasuke felt stronger than ever and he began to realize that the Civilian Council was using him and manipulating him in order to fulfill their own selfish desires. He decided to earn his strength and power the right way by working hard for it.

After all the evil cavemen were killed and the women were freed Nicole and Sanna were talking.

Sanna: Thank you for saving me Nicole.

Nicole: Think nothing of it Sanna. What they were doing to you all was unforgivable.

Sanna: I agree.

The area reverted back and they turned the feral pig over to the Leaf Butcher Shop.

Nicole: Okay our next mission is to... Oh no.

Naruto: What's wrong sis?

Nicole: Our next mission is to (Gulp) capture Tora.

Naruto: Tora?

Rin: Tora is the Fire Daimyo's cat and the bane of all Genin in the Leaf. She has been a huge problem for all of us. Minato-sensei gave us that mission when I first started out with Obito and Kakashi.

Naruto: That's what I was told from mom.

Nicole: It says here that Tora was last seen in the red district of the Leaf. Lets go.

They go to the red district and found Tora and hid behind the buildings.

Nicole: Cosmic Dragon here. What's your distance from the target? Over.

Lincoln: Thunderbirds Talon here. 15.7 feet. Ready to strike. Over.

Naruto: Kitsune of Nature here. Target identified as Tora and awaiting your orders. Over.

Sakura: Oceanic Cherry Blossom here. Ready. Over.

Fu: Inferno Butterfly here. Ready and waiting. Over.

Juri: Ocean Dragon Princess here. Ready. Over.

Ami: Sadistic Serpant here. Ready. Over.

Akiko: Nebula Angel here. Ready to strike. Over.

Rin: Phoenix Fire here. Ready.

Sasuke: Black Knight of Justice here. Ready and waiting. Over.

Nicole: Okay. NOW!

They pounced and Naruto trapped Tora in a cage made of vines.

Nicole: Good work bro.

Sasuke gave Tora a fish.

Nicole: Tora captured in 3 minutes and 17.2 seconds.

Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi: Great job to all of you. I was watching your missions from a distance and I am very proud of all of you for your amazing display of teamwork. I will take Tora back to the Hokage and you can continue the rest of your missions.

Nicole: Yes sensei.

Kakashi did so and left for the Hokage's office.

Nicole: Okay our next mission is to read stories to the kids at the orphanage.

Naruto: That sounds like fun.

Nicole: I have an awesome scenario for this.

They were at the orphanage and all the kids gathered.

Nicole: Okay guys we are going to be doing my favorite story from when I was a little girl: Mulan.

Nicole changed the area into the movie Mulan from 1998 and they were in the Northern Wei Dynasty from 386 to 534 A.D. and they saw Mulan in the mountains about to be executed for high treason.

Nicole: Lets go guys.

They ran down the mountain and stopped Chi-Fu from killing Mulan. Nicole grabbed his hand.

Nicole: Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Naruto: Mulan are you all right?

Nicole threw Chi-Fu far away from the mountain.

Captain Shang: Who are all of you?

Fu: We're Shinobi and we are here to kill Shan Yu. He's still alive.

Captain Shang: What?

Chien: We saw him swallowed by the avalanche.

Naruto: No he is still very much alive and he will not stop until China is destroyed forever.

Sakura: We have to stop him now. He's about to resurface now.

Just as Sakura had surmised Shan Yu emerged from the snow and some of his men were alive too. He saw all of his men dead and he roared in fury.

They saw him alive and well and is making his way to Beijing.

Naruto: He's heading to the Imperial City of China.

Nicole: And we will stop him. Lets go.

Captain Shang: Right. Mulan you had better come with us too.

Mulan: Thank you Captain. I'm sorry for lying to you.

Captain Shang: It's all right.

Nicole: Lets go everyone.

They arrived at the city of Beijing and got to Emperor Wei and warned him of Shan Yu being alive and well and the entire palace was on full alert.

Nicole was concentrating and she sensed Shan Yu and his men in a dragon costume and she blasted it and exposed them.

Nicole: Nice try Shan Yu. Your reign of Terror is over.

Mulan and Lincoln decided to face Shan Yu.

Lincoln unsheathed his sword.

Nicole: Mulan, here!

Nicole gave Mulan her families sword and Mulan and Lincoln faced Shan Yu and they engaged in a powerful swordfight.

Nicole: Kids you want to face Shan Yu's men?

Kids: Yeah!

Nicole gave them swords, kunai, shuriken and senbon and they all went at Shan Yu's men and ripped them apart. Lincoln had lightning surging through his sword and when he and Mulan clashed with Shan-Yu, sparks were flying and setting the whole city on fire. The city was engulfed in a raging conflagration. Shan-Yu was a very formidable opponent and an extremely dangerous adversary. He was not giving up and he was getting more and more enraged by the second. But Lincoln got the drop on him and stabbed Shan-Yu through his black heart and Mulan kicked him and Mushu, her red dragon fired a giant rocket and it sent Shan-Yu flying into a tower and it exploded with incredible power and detonated all the fireworks in the tower.

Nicole: That did it!

They all cheered wildly for Mulan and Lincoln.

Nicole: Way to go buddy!

Sasuke: That was awesome.

Then Emperor Wei came.

Emperor Wei: I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace, and... You have saved us all.

Mulan was forever hailed as a hero and the bravest woman in all of China and she was given a seat on the Emperor's council and Chi-Fu was disgraced. Mulan returned home and told her father everything she had done and he was really proud. Mulan has proven herself and was made a true hero of China.

The area reverted back and the kids cheered wildly.

Nicole: I'm very proud of all of you. You children all have amazing potential to be great ninjas and do many great things.

Their mission was complete and they left the orphanage.

Nicole: Great job guys.

Lincoln: Thanks Nicole.

Naruto: That was so awesome.

Nicole: I know. Our last mission for the day is Pick up trash by a nearby stream. I have just the scenario for that.

That went to the stream and Nicole changed the area to the world of Avatar the Last Airbender. They then saw a fiery comet blazing across the sky.

Nicole: Oh man! That's Sozin's Comet.

Naruto: This is bad. Really bad.

Lincoln: What's Sozin's Comet?

Nicole: It's a special comet named after Fire Lord Sozin, the true instigator behind the 100 Years War with the Fire Nation and the other 3 Nations. It only comes around once every 100 years and it enhances Firebending 100-fold. Fire Lord Ozai is planning to use Sozin's Comet to completely burn the world so that Fire will reign supreme and he made his mentally unstable daughter Azula his successor as Fire Lord.

Sasuke: That's crazy!

Naruto: This is a decisive factor during this war and Avatar Aang is gonna face Fire Lord Ozai and try to kill him. Zuko is gonna face Azula.

Sakura: We have to help Zuko and stop Azula from becoming Fire Lord.

Fu: Yeah. If she becomes Fire Lord she will be a merciless and ruthless tyrant.

Nicole: I know. Lets split up and take on both of them. Naruto, you will take Fu, Juri, Akiko, and Ami to where Aang is fighting Ozai. Sasuke, Sakura, Rin, Lincoln, you four will come with me and we'll go and help Zuko take down Azula. Lets go!

They were off and the battle to stop the Fire Nation is on.

Battle 1: Nicole, Sasuke, Sakura, Rin and Lincoln VS Azula.

They arrived at the Castle of The Fire Nation and saw Azula facing Zuko in a Fire Duel or Agni Kai and Azula was about to have the upper hand when Nicole swooped in and punched Azula in the face and sent her crashing into the wall.

Nicole: Azula we won't let you become Fire Lord. Your reign of Terror on this world ends now!

Azula got up.

Azula: You wretched brats! You all ruined everything!

Nicole: And we show no remorse in doing so. Time for you to die. [Chants an Incantation] '''Hisorpana Bixoerta Mortus!'''

Nicole fired a beam of purple lightning at Azula and it hit her and removed her Firebending and it split into 3 orbs. 1 went into Lincoln and the others went into Rin and Sasuke.

Azula was down and she tried to Firebend but nothing happened.

Azula: What have you done to me!?

Nicole: I used my magic to strip you of your Firebending. You are now completely powerless.

Katara then chained Azula to a water grate. Azula then released the full extent of her insane delusions in a fit of extreme rage, anguish and hate.

Nicole: You've lost Azula. Your father is about to pay the ultimate price for his crimes against this world.

Lincoln: Never again Azula.

Sasuke: You're a loser and you always will be.

Rin: Just like your wretched father.

Nicole: People like you only deserve to be in the Netherworld. After your father dies, you're next. Rogues like you deserved to be damned.

Nicole had condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering in the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Battle 2: Naruto, Fu, Juri, Akiko and Ami were flying over the Earth Country and they saw the ferocious battle between Aang and Ozai. Aang was in his Avatar State and he was winning. Naruto swooped in and punched Ozai in the face and Aang pinned him to a rock pillar.

Aang and Several Voices: FIRE LORD OZAI, YOU AND YOUR FOREFATHERS HAVE DEVASTATED THE BALANCE OF THIS WORLD. AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!

Aang formed a spear made of Earth, Air, Fire and Water and aimed it right at Ozai's black heart and at the last possible second, Aang stopped his attack and landed on the pillar.

Aang: No. I'm not gonna let it end like this.

Ozai: Even with all the power in the world, you are stiil weak.

Fu: You're even weaker Ozai. [Cups her hands to her side] KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAA!

Fu fired a Kamehameha Wave right at Sozin's Comet and it hit it and it exploded with incredible power.

KRRAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Sozin's Comet was completely obliterated. It was gone.

Naruto: Nice shot Fu.

Fu: Thanks Naruto.

Ozai: You wretched fools! Do you have any idea what you have just done!?

Akiko: We've beaten you Ozai. Your reign of terror is over.

Aang: And I will make sure that you never hurt anymore people again.

Aang placed his fingers on Ozai's forehead and chest and suddenly a beam of Sky Blue Light erupted from his eyes and mouth and shot high into the sky. Ozai had a Red-Orange beam of light go high into the sky. Aang and Ozai became completely engulfed in powerful energy. Ozai started to overtake him and at the last possible second before he was completely overtaken, Aang overpowered Ozai and a blast of energy went into the sky and when it faded Aang was standing victorious.

Naruto: Whoa!

Ozai tried to Firebend but nothing happened and he fell back weak and exhausted.

Ozai: What? What did you do to me?

Aang: I took away your Firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again.

Naruto: Whoa! Aang stripped him of his Firebending and rendered him completely powerless.

Fu: Yeah. His reign of terror is finally over.

Ami: After 100 years of fighting the oppression of the Fire Nation will finally be over.

Aang: Yes.

Sokka, Suki and Toph arrived.

Suki: So did you... You know finish the job?

Ozai: I'm still alive.

Naruto: Aang used Spiritual Energy and stripped Ozai of his Firebending.

Toph: Wow! Who taught you that Aang?

Aang: A giant Lion-Turtle.

Toph: You have the craziest adventures when you disappear.

Fu: Ozai has now been forever disgraced and Sozin's Comet has been completely destroyed.

Sokka: We saw the explosion and it was intense.

A beep was heard and Nicole appeared on a hologram on Naruto's device on his arm.

Nicole: Is Ozai taken care of?

Naruto: Aang used Spiritual energy to strip Ozai of his Firebending. He has been forever disgraced and rendered completely powerless.

Nicole: That's amazing. Azula has been deposed and I used my magic and stripped her of her bending and gave it to Sasuke, Rin and Lincoln.

Naruto: That takes care of her sis.

Nicole: It sure does bro. Good work to all of you. Lets rendezvous back at the Fire Nation Capital.

Nicole: Okay sis.

The device clicked off and Naruto bit his finger.

Naruto: SUMMONING JUTSU!

A puff of smoke appeared and out came a huge dragon.

Naruto got on.

Naruto: Need a ride back guys?

Sokka: Sure Naruto.

Toph, Sokka, Aang and Suki hopped on and Ozai was in the Dragons claws. They flew back to the Fire Nation Capital and landed and the Dragon vanished.

Nicole: Well done bro. Great job to all of you.

After everyone was gathered and reunions were made, Zuko was coronated as Fire Lord and the war was over at long last. A new era of peace had begun.

Nicole: We have to get back to the Leaf, Zuko.

Zuko: I understand Nicole. Thank you for your help in ending the war.

Nicole: You're welcome. Azula will be taken to the Leaf and tried for everything she has done to you all. Ozai will be imprisoned for eternity in the Moon Prison in our dimension.

Zuko: Good. I hope he gets what's coming to him.

Nicole: He will. He'll have all of eternity to think about his crimes.

Later Team Cosmic Dragon was filing their mission reports to Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: I see. I can't believe that Azula and Ozai would plunge the entire world into chaos like that. It's good that you all ended the war in that world. Well done. This will be considered a Triple S-Rank Mission and you all have set history today. You all did a fantastic job.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Over the course of 4 months Nicole trained them in everything she knows and they were getting stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate minute by minute. They were doing the Capture Tora Mission yet again.

Continues in Part 4.


	197. Shinobi of the Cosmic Storm p4

Team Cosmic Dragon was in the Forest looking for the Demon Cat Tora yet again. They were hiding in the trees.

Kakashi: Incredibly Cool Kakashi here. What's your distance from the Target?

Nicole: Star Dragons Wrath here. 15.3 feet. Ready to strike.

Lincoln: Thunderbird's Call here. Ready.

Naruto: Nature's Kitsune here. I'm Ready.

Sakura: Cherry Blossom Ocean here. I'm ready too.

Fu: Inferno Butterfly here. Ready.

Juri: Furious Sea Dragon here. Ready to go.

Ami: Serpants Rage here. Ready.

Akiko: Nebula's Star here. Ready.

Sasuke: Raven's Black Knight here. I'm Ready too.

Rin: Phoenix Talon here. So am I.

Kakashi: Okay... NOW!

They all pounce and Juri trapped Tora in a ball of Water.

Nicole: Target identified as lost cat Tora. Retrieved in 10.3 minutes.

Kakashi: Well done guys. Lets head to the Hokage.

Nicole: This is the 92nd time that Tora escaped and we had to do this mission in the course of 4 and a half months.

Naruto: Yeah. We're getting sick of this.

Lincoln: There's nothing we're gonna do.

Nicole: Yeah. But this is our 612th D-Rank mission.

At the Hokage's office Nicole was letting the Hokage know that the Capture Tora mission was done.

Lord Third: Well done to you all. Now your next mission is to pick potatoes...

Nicole: With all due respect Lord Hokage I think we have done enough D-Rank missions or chores to earn a C-Rank Mission.

Iruka: Now you guys are Genin fre...

Lord Hokage held his hand up to Iruka.

Lord Third: Now Iruka she has a good point. What do you think Kakashi?

Kakashi: I think they are ready Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: All right. I have just the mission in mind. You can come in now!

The door opened and in came Tazuna the Bridge Builder.

Tazuna: These are the people that are going to protect me? [Sees Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Juri] Well I'll be. Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes. It's good to see you all again Nicole.

Lincoln: You too Tazuna. It's been a while.

Nicole: How have things been in the Land of Waves?

Tazuna: Not good Nicole.

Lord Third: How do you know Tazuna, Nicole?

Nicole: We met on our training trip. It was a year and a half ago and we saw him being harassed by bandits. We saved him and he introduced us to his family. Tazuna is an awesome bridge builder.

Tazuna: Yes. But not as awesome as you all.

They laughed.

Nicole: So what's been going on Tazuna?

Tazuna: The Land of Waves is in big trouble because of Gato.

Fu: Gato the President and CEO of Gato Shipping and Transport? From what I've heard he's one of the richest shipping magnates in the 5 Great Nations.

Tazuna: Yes Fu but that's a front. He's the meanest crime boss in the Criminal Underworld and he arrived in the Land of Waves 6 Months ago. He began taxing all the citizens to the point of poverty and captured some of our women to be sold as slaves on the Black Market. My son in law Kaiza stood up to him but he was captured by Gato's thugs and he had him executed in front of all of us. He stole all of our hope and robbed us of all of our courage. That's why I'm building a bridge to connect the Land of Waves to the Mainland.

Sakura: So it will bring Gato's empire crashing down and he sees you as a huge threat to his operation and will stop at nothing to kill you.

Tazuna: Yes. I only had enough money to afford a C-Rank mission.

Nicole: And without a doubt Gato has hired some Rogue Ninjas to serve him.

Tazuna: I have a feeling you're right Nicole.

Lord Third: Yes. I've heard about Gato's criminal activity and if he has Rogue Ninjas under his employ then this mission is now an A-Rank to low S-Rank.

Tazuna: Yes. I know it's not enough but it was all I had.

Nicole: And Team Cosmic Dragon will answer. It's time to bring an end to Gato's Reign of Terror and save the Wave.

Kakashi: Are you sure you can handle this Nicole?

Nicole: We're very sure Kakashi-sensei. We need to test all of our training and skills against high level Shinobi.

Lord Third: I have a feeling you all will succeed Nicole. But a mission like this is too dangerous.

Nicole: I know Lord Hokage. But how about a wager? If we complete this mission all by ourselves I will tell you the secret on how to defeat the ultimate enemy of all village leaders and Kage: Paperwork.

Lord Third: (Laughs) You've got a deal Nicole. All right, go get them!

Nicole: We will. Hands in guys.

They did so.

All: Team Cosmic Dragon Soar!

Nicole: We leave in 2 hours. Pack everything you all need for a long mission and meet at the gate.

Everyone: Right!

They left the office and got everything ready.

At the gate 2 hours later they were ready.

Nicole: All right here we go. Lets move out.

They walked out towards the Land of Waves. As they trekked through the Land of Fire they saw two puddles up ahead.

Nicole: Hold it. I sense two Chakra signals in those puddles.

Rin: I got this.

Rin fired a ball of fire from her hand at the puddles and it hit the ground and exploded

KABOOM!

Out of the fiery explosion arose the burned bodies of Gozu and Meizu the Demon Brothers.

Naruto: Nice Shot Rin.

Tazuna: That was amazing!

Rin: Thank you.

Nicole: Just as we suspected. Gato did hire Rogue Ninjas. These are the Demon Brothers of the Mist, Gozu & Meizu. C-Rank Rogue Ninjas. They were wanted for a failed assassination attempt on the 4th Mizukage. And if they are here then that means Zabuza Momochi is too.

Naruto concentrated.

Naruto: You're right sis. I sense his signal in the Land of Waves.

Sakura: I sense it too. We encountered Zabuza before on our training trip and he was being attacked by Mist Hunter Ninjas and we saved him. He is a formidable ninja and he didn't earn his moniker the Demon of The Mist for nothing.

Sasuke: He must be a tough ninja.

Rin: I've heard about Zabuza. He is as tough as he is.

Lincoln: I tested my Lightning powers against him and he is a formidable adversary.

Ami: Zabuza is one of my heroes. His swordsmanship skills are the reason I wanted to become a shinobi and I know all of his moves.

Nicole: That's a big inspiration Ami and you're about to meet your idol down the road.

Tazuna: You guys have done it all.

Nicole: We sure have Tazuna. Lets press on.

They pressed on and arrived at the shore and a boat was waiting for them.

Tazuna: (Whispering) Here's our ride back to the Land of Waves.

Nicole: (Whispering) Okay. Lets get in.

Sasuke: Can't we walk on the water?

Fu: Shh. (Whispering) No Sasuke. It will alert the ninjas of our presence and we can't risk that.

Sasuke: (Whispering) Ah. Right.

The boat was being rowed to the island.

They saw a huge bridge and went under it.

Tazuna: (Whispering) There's the bridge. Isn't she a beaut?

Nicole: (Whispering) It's amazing Tazuna. We will establish a trade route and alliance with the Wave when this is over.

Tazuna: (Whispering) We would like that.

After arriving on the shore they got out and went to Tazuna's house. They were in a thick fog.

Rin: This fog is really thick.

Nicole: This is no fog. This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Every member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist can use this technique.

Naruto: Yeah.

They heard rustling in a nearby bush.

Naruto went over and pulled out a white rabbit.

Naruto: It's Haku's little white rabbit.

Sakura: He sure is a cute little guy.

Nicole: So Haku is with him too.

Fu: I can feel it.

Ami: I hear something.

A whooshing sound was coming towards them.

Nicole: GET DOWN!

They ducked and saw a long cleaver sword fly over them and embed into a tree behind them. Standing on the hilt was Zabuza Momochi himself.

Zabuza: Well looks like the Bridge Builder has a bunch of kids pro... [Sees Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, and Fu] (Laughing) Well I'll be. I didn't know that you would be with them. It's good to see you Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura and Fu.

Nicole: You sure have a knack for making awesome scare entrances Zabuza.

Naruto: It's been a while Zabuza.

Zabuza: So the Bridge Builder hired you to protect him huh?

Lincoln: He sure did. [To Tazuna] We also promised to help put a stop to the Bloodline Holocaust that's going on right now in the Mist.

Sakura: Yeah. The 4th Mizukage is rumored to be under the influence of someone and we are gonna help him.

Tazuna: That's a big mission.

Nicole: Yeah.

Zabuza: I wish you all luck Nicole. Who are your friends with you?

Juri: Oh we are her teammates. I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress and your biggest fan.

Zabuza: (Laughs) I'm glad I have a source of inspiration.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Zabuza: An Uchiha? I heard that they were all wiped out by one of their own. Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto: That's his older brother.

Sasuke: Yes. I'm now going to kill him for killing the Uchiha.

Zabuza: I'm sorry for your loss.

Sasuke: Thank you and it's all right.

Rin: And I'm Rin Nohara, veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Zabuza: I've seen you before. You're one of the students of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage.

Rin: Yeah. I was supposedly Killed In Action and I was found and healed by Orochimaru and given an awesome gift.

Rin spread her wings and they were glowing with fire.

Zabuza: That is amazing. You look like a true angel of fire.

Rin: Yeah. I get that alot.

Zabuza: I heard Orochimaru is now a powerhungry madman out to destroy the Leaf.

Nicole: That's right Zabuza and he's number two on Team Cosmic Dragon's Hitlist. Our number one target is a Rogue Uchiha that caused the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf and killed the 4th Hokage.

Zabuza: What!? A Rogue Uchiha caused the 9-Tails Attack?

Naruto: Yeah and we will make him pay for killing my father.

Zabuza: I'm so sorry for your loss kid.

Naruto: It's all right Zabuza but thank you.

Zabuza: No problem.

Fu: Is Haku here?

Zabuza: She sure is. Haku! Come on out.

Haku came out and she was dressed in a Mist Hunter Ninja uniform.

Haku: It is good to see you all again Nicole.

Nicole: You too Haku. How have you been?

Haku: I've been good. Thank you.

Nicole: We have a message that we would like you to send to Gato, Zabuza.

Zabuza: What is it?

Nicole: Tell Gato this: "Team Cosmic Dragon has come to kill you and we will make you pay for everything you've done and end your reign of terror for good".

Zabuza: I will see that he gets it. He's gonna be enraged though.

Nicole: It doesn't matter. We are ready and we will make sure that he pays the ultimate price for his crimes against the Land of Waves.

Haku: We wish you all the best and we will see you in a week.

Nicole: We will and thank you.

Zabuza and Haku left and they proceeded to Tazuna's house.

They arrived in 30 minutes.

Tazuna opened the door they went in.

Tazuna: Tsunami I'm home!

A woman came and it was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

Tsunami: Dad you're home safe.

Tazuna and Tsunami hugged.

Nicole: It's good to see you again Tsunami.

Tsunami: Nicole, Lincoln, Naruto, Sakura, Fu. It's great to see you all again.

Lincoln: You too Tsunami. We were told everything thats been happening in the Land of Waves and we answered the call for help.

Tsunami: We greatly appreciate it Lincoln.

Nicole: Oh these are our teammates and we are now Team Cosmic Dragon.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara, Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Sasuke: And I'm Sasuke Uchiha it's a pleasure to meet you.

Tsunami: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I was just about to start dinner make yourselves comfortable while I start dinner.

Nicole: Okay.

They sat at the table and Naruto decided to ask Sasuke a question.

Naruto: Sasuke I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now. Why do you want to kill your brother?

Sasuke: (Sigh) I had a feeling you were gonna ask me that Naruto. The reason I want to kill Itachi is because he killed the Uchiha Clan in one night.

Naruto: Did he say why?

Sasuke: Yes. It was to test the limits of his power. He spared me because I wasn't worth killing.

Naruto: I have a feeling that there's more to it than that Sasuke. Itachi is a really nice guy and I've known him since I was 4.

Natsumi: Naruto. I think it's time that Sasuke knows the truth.

Naruto: Oh yeah. Sasuke we had an encounter with Itachi on our training trip and he showed me everything that happened and he didn't kill the Uchiha Clan to test the Limits of his power. That's total nonsense.

Nicole: Itachi killed the Uchiha because he was forced to.

Sasuke: What do you mean Nicole?

Nicole: The Uchiha were going to launch a revolt against the Leaf to overthrow the Hokage and take over the government. This terrible action would've plunged the Leaf into a Civil War and it would present a golden opportunity for enemy ninjas to attack the Leaf and it would start the 4th Great War. Lord Hokage tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. All the peace talks failed. The reason the Uchiha was going to launch the revolt was because alot of people had suspected that it was an Uchiha that was responsible for the 9-Tails Attack 13 years ago. Just like we suspected all along, it was indeed an Uchiha that was behind it. Everyone persecuted the Uchiha because of it. We built that district for the Uchiha to avoid having them be attacked. Your father Fugaku was the main instigator behind the whole revolt. After all the peace talks failed there was only one option available: GENOCIDE. Here.

Nicole pulled out a mission file and gave it to Sasuke.

Nicole: Itachi gave this to me and told me to show it to you when the time was right.

Sasuke looked it over and he was shocked.

Sasuke: It's an assassination order.

Fu: Yes. Itachi was ordered by the 3rd Hokage to kill ONLY those that were going to launch the revolt and not the entire clan in general.

Sakura: Itachi was also a double agent. He was told to spy on the Uchiha Clan for the Hokage while pretending to be a spy for the Uchiha. After the death of Shisui Uchiha, the Uchiha suspected that Itachi was responsible for his death.

Nicole: Yes. But it actually was this man that was responsible.

Nicole pulled out a photo of Danzo Shimura.

Sasuke: Who is this man?

Naruto: That's Danzo Shimura. He's an old acquaintance of Grandpa and he's one of the elders on the Council.

Ami: I've heard alot about him from sister Yugao. He's the founder of the Root ANBU Organization and he believes that Shinobi should be used as emotionless tools of war. He's a Warmonger and he gets a sick thrill out of causing war, chaos, death, destruction, pain and suffering.

Nicole: Yeah. And he's number 3 on Team Cosmic Dragon's Hit List.

Tsunami: I've heard about Danzo. He's the Darkness of Shinobi and from what I remember he and the 3rd Hokage have had an intense rivalry for the title of Hokage.

Nicole: That's right Tsunami. He is completely bent on wanting to become Hokage and he will stop at nothing to get it. But we're getting off topic here. Danzo is the man that orchestrated the Annihilation of The Uchiha. He ordered Itachi behind the 3rd Hokage's back to kill the entire Uchiha clan completely and leave no one alive. Danzo gave this to Itachi as a fake message from the Hokage. He gave Itachi an Ultimatum: Protect the Village or Protect the Clan. When Itachi took the oath of the ANBU he swore to protect the Leaf from all threats inside and outside the village. But Itachi begged for you to be spared Sasuke. He could never bring himself to kill his little brother because he loves you more than anything. That's why you were spared Sasuke. You were to kill Itachi so he could atone for his terrible deed by dying at your hands.

Sasuke was shocked and saddened. Itachi did not kill the entire Uchiha Clan in cold blood, he killed them because of the corruption of the council. Itachi was no longer a murderer. He was a hero.

Sasuke: I see. I need some time to myself.

Sasuke got up and went outside.

Ami: Sasuke?

Nicole: Let him be Ami. He needs to be alone and digest everything we told him.

Sasuke sat on the dock looking at his reflection on the water and he suddenly broke down crying.

Sasuke: (Crying) Itachi!

At the dinner table Tsunami was shocked.

Tsunami: I can't believe that Sasuke lost his whole family due to the corruption of the council.

Naruto: Yeah. The Civilian Council and the elders Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura have been responsible for alot of corruption and treachery over the years. We have no evidence to act at the moment but we are on to them.

Sakura: Yeah. My mom is on the Civilian Council and she is against all their ideals. I love my mother and she was doing her best to protect me.

Naruto: The Civilian Council hates my guts to the core and they think of me as the 9-Tails in Human Form.

Tsunami: How can they be that stupid Naruto?

Naruto: They just are Tsunami.

Lincoln: Some people are just ruled by their own fear, hate, ignorance and stupidity.

Fu: They are also a bunch of Bias-Motivated idiots with no conscience.

Nicole: Yeah.

Tazuna: I can't believe that they would be that stupid and let their own hate and fear control them like that.

Ami: Me and my friends figured out Naruto's burden as the 9-Tails Jinchuriki and we view him as a hero and a family member.

Akiko: Naruto is a very brave and amazing man and no one should ever have to suffer the way he did.

Naruto: Thanks girls. They are right. Jinchuriki are not viewed as normal people.

Fu: We are viewed as the monsters we carry. We call it "The Curse of The Jinchuriki".

Tsunami: I can't believe that some people are that stupid.

Rin: Yeah. I'm a Jinchuriki myself. But I was made one against my will.

Tazuna: How did that happen Rin?

Rin: It was back during the 3rd Great War. I was kidnapped 14 years ago and I was forcibly made the Jinchuriki of Isobu the 3-Tailed Turtle and my teammate Kakashi was sent to rescue me. He did and I told him that I was a Jinchuriki and I told him to kill me because I was made into a Trojan Horse that would unleash the beast into the village and destroy it when I enter it. Kakashi was fighting the Mist Ninjas that supposedly did this to me and I jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori and he skewered me through my chest. I thought I was dead but Orochimaru found me and froze me in ice and healed me by splicing my DNA with Phoenix DNA and it gave me wings and enhanced Fire Powers. I was found by Naruto and Nicole 14 years later and I'm now a member of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Tazuna: Rin that is terrible.

Tsunami: It's horrifying that you've been through all that. But it's good that you're all right and are now an amazing Kunoichi.

Rin: Thank you Tsunami.

Sasuke came back in.

Nicole: Hey Sasuke. Are you feeling better?

Sasuke: Yeah I am. I now view my brother as a hero and I will now bring Danzo and the corrupted council to justice.

Naruto: Good for you Sasuke and we will gladly help you.

?: I'm home.

Tsunami: Inari welcome back.

Inari: Thank you mom. Grandpa!

Tazuna: Hey Inari.

Inari hugs him.

Inari: I'm glad you're okay.

Tazuna: Thanks to our friends here.

Inari saw Nicole and team and gasped.

Inari: Brothers Lincoln and Naruto and Sisters Nicole, Sakura and Fu?

Nicole: It's been a while little bro.

Naruto: You are sure growing fast.

Lincoln: You will be as tall as me one day.

Inari went to Naruto and hugged him and cried.

Naruto: It's all right Inari. It's okay.

Lincoln: We heard what happened to Kaiza, Tsunami and we're very sorry about your loss.

Nicole: But we promise that Gato will pay the Ultimate Price for everything he has done to the Wave and send him to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for Eternity.

Sasuke: That's right.

Naruto: Inari's about to fall asleep here. I'm going to tuck him into bed.

Tsunami: Okay Naruto.

Naruto carried Inari up to his room and put him in his bed and tucked him in.

Inari: (Crying) Bro why did Gato kill daddy!? Why!?

Naruto: Power and money are strong motivations for murder and evil Inari. Gato is a personification of evil and he will pay for his crimes.

Inari: You promise bro?

Naruto: I promise and I never go back on my word for that is my ninja way.

Inari: Thank you bro.

Inari fell asleep.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Naruto left and went back down to the kitchen.

Tsunami: Dinner's ready guys.

Nicole: Okay. We have a week before we face Gato. Me and Lincoln are gonna go to the Mist to stop the Bloodline Holocaust. I'm gonna leave some Shadow Clones behind and train you guys until then. If Inari wants to he can train with us.

Tsunami: I'm sure he would like that.

Nicole: Cool.

The next day Inari was training with Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Juri, Ami, Akiko, Sasuke and Rin and Nicole and Lincoln set out for the Mist. They flew toward the Mist and in a forest in the Land of Water they saw some Mist Shinobi attacking a Kunoichi from the Sand. She was exhausted.

Nicole: Lets go buddy.

Lincoln: Right.

They flew in.

Mist Shinobi: Now you will die Pakura of the Scorch Style.

Just as he was about to deliver the final blow Lincoln swooped in and grabbed her and saved her.

He had her in his arms bridal style and his wings were spread and flooded with lightning.

Lincoln: Are you all right?

Pakura: Yes thanks to you.

Nicole: You Mist Shinobi are really stupid aren't you? Lets see how you like spending an eternity in the Netherworld.

Nicole fired a Ki blast and vaporized the Mist Shinobi instantly.

Nicole: Bunch of stupid neanderthals.

Lincoln set Pakura down.

Pakura: Thank you both for saving me.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

Pakura: I'm Pakura of the Scorch Style.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon, Leader of Team Cosmic Dragon for the Leaf.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud of the Lightning of the Thunderbird.

Nicole: We heard about how you became the Hero of the Sand by stopping the Sand-Rock Feud.

Pakura: Yes. That is my biggest achievement.

Nicole: Why were those Mist Shinobi going to kill you?

Pakura: I was sent here as an envoy for the Sand to go to the Mist and establish an alliance. But now I see that I was betrayed and sent to my death.

Lincoln: The Corruption of The Sand Council. They must've gone behind the back of the Kazekage and gave you that fake mission.

Nicole: That is highly likely Lincoln and now we know that no village is safe from the corruption of the Civilian Councils of the 5 Great Nations. We have to stop this.

Pakura: I have a feeling you're right. I can't go back to the Sand knowing that they will find ways to kill me. I would like to seek asylum in the Leaf.

Nicole: That is your choice.

Lincoln: We're going to stop the Bloodline Holocaust in the Mist and we believe that the 4th Mizukage is doing this against his will.

Pakura: That is a very strong possibility and rumors have been flying around about that. I will gladly help you.

Lincoln: All right lets go.

Nicole, Lincoln and Pakura ran into the Mist and saw the village in total turmoil.

Nicole: This whole village is in Chaos.

Lincoln: Yeah. No kidding. I can't believe that the Mizukage is doing all of this.

Nicole: We have to look for the leader of the Bloodline Rebels Mei Terumi.

?: I can show her to you.

They saw a kunoichi.

Nicole: Where is she?

Ruka: My name is Ruka. Follow me.

Ruka lead them to a tent and they found a beautiful woman that was dressed in blue and she had long red hair.

Mei: Ruka who are these people you have here?

Ruka: My apologies Lady Mei but these people have been looking for you.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you Mei. We were told by Zabuza Momochi to find you. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon and Leader of the Leaf's Team Cosmic Dragon.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Lightning of The Thunderbird.

Pakura: And I'm Pakura of the Scorch Style and former Sand Shinobi.

Mei: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I take it that you're gonna help us stop the Bloodline Holocaust.

Nicole: Yes. We heard alot about all things that have been happening because of it from Haku Yuki, Zabuza Momochi's adopted daughter and she has the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai.

Lincoln: We promised Zabuza that we would one day come to the Mist and stop the Bloodline Holocaust.

Mei: Well it's good you guys did. We greatly appreciate it.

Chojuro: It's an honor to have you help us. I'm Chojuro, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and one of Lady Mei's bodyguards.

Ao: I'm Ao. It's an honor.

Nicole: Pleasure to meet you both. We heard rumors flying around that the 4th Mizukage is being manipulated somehow.

Mei: You heard right.

Pakura: It's not just in the Mist but all over the 5 Great Nations.

Nicole: We will gladly help you out. We're going to try and talk to the Mizukage and see if we can stop this madness and confirm our suspicions. If things start to go south launch your attack.

Mei: You got it. Be careful.

Nicole: We will. Lets go.

Nicole, Lincoln and Pakura went into the Mist Administration building and knocked on the door of the office of the Mizukage.

?: Come in.

They went in and stood before the Mizukage. It was Yagura the 4th Mizukage.

Nicole: Are you the 4th Mizukage?

Yagura: Yes I am. I'm Yagura the 4th Mizukage. It's an honor to meet you Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon and Lincoln Loud of the Lightning of The Thunderbird and Pakura of the Scorch Style.

Nicole: It's an honor Lord Yagura. (In her Head) I sense a genjutsu on Yagura. Our suspicions are confirmed and the chakra signal is that of the Rogue Uchiha that we're going to kill in the future.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the Genjutsu was released and Yagura was confused.

Yagura: What? What happened?

Nicole: You were under the influence of a Genjutsu and it made you cause a civil war in the Mist against all the clans and shinobi that possess Kekkei Genkai.

Lincoln: We promised Zabuza Momochi a year and a half ago that we would try and find a way to stop this madness. Pakura here has been betrayed by her former village the Hidden Sand and they sent her to her death on a fake envoy mission.

Pakura: It was because of the corruption of the Sand Council.

Nicole: You were under the influence of a Mind Control Genjutsu that was from a Rogue Uchiha that was responsible for the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf 13 years ago and he's the Number 1 Target of Team Cosmic Dragon for us to kill.

Yagura saw what has been happening and saw that Nicole and Lincoln were right.

Yagura: I have to stop this.

Yagura got on the P.A. system.

Yagura: Everyone stand down now! Gather in front of the Administration building now.

Everyone gathered in front of the Mist Administration Building.

Yagura: My people of the Hidden Mist Village. This war was a fraud. I was under the influence of a Mind Control Genjutsu from a Rogue Uchiha that caused the 9-Tails Attack nearly a decade and a half ago.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Yagura: I was forced to launch this Civil War against my will and destroy all shinobi and clans wielding Kekkei Genkai and my actions were not my own. Therefore I have decided that I have failed you all as the 4th Mizukage and have decided to step down as the Mizukage. My last act as the 4th Mizukage is for Nicole, Lincoln and Pakura. Bring out THE medals.

A ninja came and he had a box with him. Yagura took a medal out.

Yagura: Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon, Lincoln Loud of the Lightning of The Thunderbird and Pakura of The Scorch Style on behalf of the Land of Water and the Village Hidden in The Mist I bestow upon you three our nation and villages highest honor: The Sapphire Star of the Heart of Water.

He placed the medals around their necks and everyone cheered wildly for them.

Nicole: I'm honored Lord Yagura.

Lincoln: Me too.

Pakura: Same here.

Yagura: Now I have also named my successor. Mei Terumi come up here please.

Mei Terumi came up to the balcony.

Yagura: Mei Terumi I now name you as my successor as 5th Mizukage of The Hidden Mist Village.

Yagura placed the hat of the Mizukage on Mei's head and everyone cheered for her.

Mei: Thank you everyone.

Nicole: It's an honor to be in your presence Lady Mei.

Mei: Thank you Nicole.

After the celebration Mei called Nicole, Lincoln, Pakura and Yagura into her office.

Mei: We can't thank you three enough for saving our village in a time of crisis.

Nicole: It was our pleasure Lady Mei.

Lincoln: We're glad we could help.

Mei: We would like to reinstate our alliance with the Leaf. Please give this to Hiruzen for me will you?

Mei handed Nicole an alliance reestablishment treaty.

Nicole: I will see that he gets this.

Yagura decided that he was going to seek asylum in the Leaf because he feared that the Mist would try and kill him. Mei accepted. Nicole used Instant Transmission and beamed herself, Lincoln, Pakura and Yagura to the Wave in front of Tazuna's house.

Naruto saw them.

Naruto: They're back.

Nicole's Shadow Clone dispelled and Nicole recieved it's memories.

Naruto: So how did it go sis?

Nicole: The Bloodline Holocaust is over bro.

Sakura: That's great.

Nicole: Lets go inside and tell you all about it.

They did so and revealed everything that's happened and they were shocked.

Naruto: So the Rogue Uchiha caused the Bloodline Holocaust?

Nicole: Yeah. He was controlling Yagura with a Mind Control Genjutsu and he forced Yagura against his will to launch a Civil War against all Kekkei Genkai Wielders.

Lincoln: It was horrible. We broke the genjutsu controlling him and we were given the village's highest honor for it.

Nicole: The Sapphire Star of The Heart of Water.

Akiko: I've heard of those medals. Every major village of the 5 Great Nations has medals like that. They are awarded to a Shinobi, Kunoichi or Civilian that's either from that village or outside that village for a heroic deed above and beyond the call of duty for doing a huge and major contribution for that village and land in general.

Ami: That is a huge achievement.

Naruto: It sure is and it's awesome sis.

Nicole: Thanks guys.

Lincoln: We have 5 more days until we face Gato and take him down for good.

Nicole: Yep.

Pakura: Gato will pay dearly for this.

Yagura: He sure will.

5 DAYS LATER.

Team Cosmic Dragon, Inari, Pakura and Yagura were on the bridge ready to face Gato.

Nicole: This is it team.

Naruto: Gato will pay with his life.

Lincoln: Yep.

Zabuza and Haku appeared.

Zabuza: You all arrived. Good.

Nicole: Hello Zabuza. Did Gato receive our message?

Zabuza: He sure did and he was infuriated. He's on his way now.

Sasuke: Good. He will pay with his life.

Nicole: Let him come.

2 Minutes Later Gato arrived and he had an army of Thugs with him.

Nicole: Gato. How nice of you to show up. You're gonna pay for everything you've done to the Wave. Your Reign of Terror ends right now.

Gato: I don't think so. This land is mine and you all won't stop me.

Nicole: We will.

Nicole fired an energy wave and completely vaporized most of Gato's thugs.

Nicole: That was a small taste of my power.

Gato: You wretched girl! Triple Pay! Kill them all!

Nicole: Kill them!

(CRIMSON FLAMES PLAYS)

They charged and the thugs were all killed in an instant. Inari was facing Gato and he was armed with a sword.

Inari: You will pay for killing my father Kaiza.

Gato: So you are avenging your dear daddy. Now you will join him in the Netherworld!

Inari: You're the one going to the Netherworld!

Inari punched Gato in the mouth and slashed his face. Inari kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and fired a fireball from his hand and it hit Gato in the chest and exploded. When the smoke cleared Gato had a hole in his chest that left his black and evil heart completely exposed and his heart was an evil alive black heart.

Nicole saw this after killing the last of Gato's thugs.

Nicole: That is one evil heart. That heart is from the darkest pits of the Netherworld itself, A demon heart.

Nicole pulled out a pistol and fired a bullet.

BANG!

The bullet when right through Gato's black heart and out his back and Inari slashed Gato's head clean off his shoulders.

Inari: DIE YOU WORTHLESS MONSTER! THIS IS FOR MY DAD!

Nicole: People like you deserve to be damned!

Pakura threw a ball of fiery heat and Gato's body shriveled up like a raisin and was a mummified husk.

Rin fired a blast of fire and incinerated Gato's body and head into ashes in an instant.

Naruto: That takes care of Gato. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Fu: Yep. I hope he enjoys the Netherworld because he will be there forever.

Sakura: And he will be forever damned.

Nicole: Yep. Greed is a cardinal sin and he will spend eternity in pain and torture.

Lincoln: Good riddence.

Nicole: Lets go search Gato's house and rescue all his prisoners.

Naruto: Right.

They go to Gato's mansion and after killing all his guards began searching the place. They found all the money he stole over the years and a found a major discovery. They found a huge cache of swords and weapons from various clans. Some from the Uchiha, the Uzumaki and various clans that went extinct centuries ago.

Naruto: Some of these weapons belong to my clan.

Sasuke: Yeah and these are all weapons from the Uchiha.

Fu: And some of these weapons are from extinct clans.

Rin: It's amazing.

Nicole: Yeah. How did Gato get his hands on all these weapons?

Sakura: I have no idea but he sure has been busy.

Pakura: He was probably going to sell all of these weapons on the black market.

Yagura: That is possible.

Inari: This is amazing.

?: Hello? Is someone out there?

Naruto: The prisoners are down here.

Nicole: Lets go.

They go down the hall and found a prison cell full of captive women.

Nicole: Are you all okay?

Woman 1: Yes we are. Get us out before Gato comes back.

Nicole pulled off the barred door.

Nicole: Gato is dead. We killed him.

Woman 2: He's dead?

Nicole: Yeah. We sent him off to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for eternity.

Woman 3: We're free!

They all cheered.

Nicole: We're glad we could help you all. We are Team Cosmic Dragon.

Yamiko: We've heard so many big things about you. I'm Yamiko Kaguya, the last surviving female member of the Kaguya Clan.

Naoko: I'm Naoko Kessai, Last of the Kessai Clan.

Mira: I'm Mira Ningyo, last of the Ningyo Clan.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon, Leader of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Lightning of The Thunderbird, 2nd in Command of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Last of The Uchiha Clan.

Rin: And I'm Rin Nohara the Phoenix Angel.

Pakura: I'm Pakura of The Scorch Style, Former Sand Shinobi.

Yagura: I'm Yagura Karatachi the former 4th Mizukage.

Inari: And I'm Inari, Shinobi in training.

Yamiko: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you all for rescuing us.

Nicole: You're welcome. Now lets get you all out of here.

They went back to the Wave and everyone cheered wildly for Team Cosmic Dragon. After the bridge was finished, Tazuna held an unveiling ceremony for something.

Tazuna: It is with Great pleasure that I officially christen this fantastic bridge as the Bridge of Cosmic Hope and I graciously present this magnificent statue for the Land of Waves.

A tarp came off and revealed a gold statue of Team Cosmic Dragon standing on a Saturn Planet with jewels of each color of the rainbow held in their left hands and Gato's severed head was held in Nicole's right hand and a dragon was around them and the planet.

Nicole: Wow! What a magnificent work of art.

Naruto: It's an amazing statue.

Tazuna: Thank you. This statue is to commemorate the heroic actions you all did for the Land of Waves and freeing our land and village from the tyranny of Gato.

Everyone cheered for them.

Nicole: We're truly honored everyone. We couldn't have done all this without all of your help and with the teamwork, strength, power and support of all of you.

Tazuna: You are so welcome everyone.

Nicole: Well guys. Mission complete. This mission went from C-Rank to Double S-Rank and we have succeeded.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi: Hey guys.

Nicole: Hey Kakashi-sensei. Were you watching us from the shadows?

Kakashi: I sure was and I'm very proud of all of you. You all have succeeded in your first ever Double S-Rank mission.

Nicole: Thanks Kakashi-sensei. We have quite a report for when we get back. We also have some new people joining us.

Kakashi saw Yamiko, Naoko, Mira, Tsunami, Inari, Zabuza, Haku, Pakura and Yagura and he was shocked.

Kakashi: Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza: Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. I've heard so many big things about you.

Kakashi: It's mutual.

Haku: It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi.

Later they were in the Administration Building and Nicole knocked on the Hokage Office Door. Zabuza went back to the Mist.

Lord Third: Enter.

They went in.

Lord Third: Ah Welcome back Team Cosmic Dragon. How did the mission go?

Nicole: It was a 100% success Lord Hokage. It went from C-Rank to Double S-Rank.

Lord Third gasped.

Lord Third: Please explain what went down.

Nicole: Certainly. When we left the village we had a run in with the Demon Brothers of The Mist and Rin blasted them with a Fireball and we captured them.

Lord Third: So that's what that explosion was.

Rin: Yes. Here's the scroll containing the Demon Brothers.

Rin hands Lord Hokage a scroll.

Lord Third: Thank you Rin.

Rin: When we got to the ocean we took a boat Tazuna had to the Land of Waves and we couldn't walk on the water or we would be detected. We walked to Tazuna's house and we heard some rustling in a nearby bush.

Naruto: It was actually Haku's Little White Rabbit she has with her. Zabuza's Sword the Executioners Blade flew over us after sis told us to duck and we saw Zabuza standing on the hilt. We had a reunion with him after a year and a half.

Nicole: On our training trip we saw Zabuza and Haku being harassed by Hunter Ninjas and we appeared and scared them off. Zabuza and Haku are dear friends to us and we promised that whenever we got a Mission to The Land of Waves that we would go over to the Mist and stop the Bloodline Holocaust. Oh.

Nicole pulls out the Alliance Reinstatement Treaty.

Nicole: Here's an Alliance Reinstatement Treaty from the new Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Lord Third: Thank you Nicole. It's good that the Mist now wants to reestablish our alliance with them.

Nicole: Yeah. Anyway after our reunion I had Zabuza give Gato a message from us. I told him that Team Cosmic Dragon will kill Gato and make him pay the ultimate price for everything he has done to the Wave. Zabuza left and we would see him and Haku in a week.

Fu: After we arrived at Tazuna's house we were Reunited with Tsunami here. She is Tazuna's daughter.

Tsunami: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: Pleasure's all mine Tsunami.

Naruto: We sat at the table and I asked Sasuke why he wanted to kill Itachi and we decided to reveal the truth on why Itachi killed the Uchiha that night.

Lord Third: Does Sasuke?

Nicole: Yes. Sasuke knows the truth about the massacre and he needs to have everything we told him confirmed.

Nicole pulled out the file and handed it to Lord Hokage.

Nicole: Itachi gave that file to us and told us to give it to Sasuke when the time came.

Sasuke: Is everything true Lord Hokage? Was my clan going to launch a revolt and destroy the village and was Itachi forced to kill all the Uchiha including me? And did Danzo Shimura order him to do it behind your back?

Lord Third Sighed.

Lord Third: Yes Sasuke he did and everything is true. Itachi was ordered to kill only the people that were going to launch the revolt and not the entire clan completely. Danzo's treachery completely destroyed the Uchiha and left you as the only survivor.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Sasuke left the office.

Nicole: He has to have some time to himself.

Lord Third: I understand. Please continue on Nicole.

Nicole: Right. I left a Shadow Clone behind and trained Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Juri, Ami, Akiko, Rin and Sasuke while Me and Lincoln went to the Mist to stop the Bloodline Holocaust. We saw Pakura here being attack by Mist Shinobi. The Sand Council's corruption sent her to her death.

Pakura: Yes Lord Hokage. I was sent to my death as a fake envoy by the Sand Council and Nicole and Lincoln saved my life.

Nicole: We assisted the Bloodline Rebels and went into the Mist Administration Building and met Yagura here. He was under the influence of a Mind Control Genjutsu from the Rogue Uchiha that caused the 9-Tails Attack 13 Years ago. We broke the genjutsu and Yagura stopped the Bloodline Holocaust and for our heroic actions we were award these.

Nicole, Lincoln and Pakura showed their medals.

Lord Third: The Sapphire Star of The Heart of Water. Congratulations to all of you Nicole.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. Yagura decided to step down as the 4th Mizukage and he made Mei Terumi his successor as the 5th Mizukage. We went back to the Land of Waves and prepared for the battle against Gato. We fought Gato and it was fierce. Uh.. Inari, Tsunami this part is gonna be a little gory and we don't want you two to hear this.

Tsunami: I understand.

Naruto: I'll keep you two company until we can come back in.

Naruto, Tsunami and Inari were outside the office and Nicole revealed all the gory parts and the ANBU hidden in the walls puked their guts out in the bathroom.

Nicole: I'm sorry I got you guys sick.

Lord Third: (Laughs) That's all right Nicole.

Nicole: Thank you. You can come back in now bro.

Naruto Tsunami and Inari did.

Nicole: We then raided Gato's mansion and retrieved all the money he stole and we found a huge cache of weapons from the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans and all the clans that went extinct centuries ago. We found the women Gato captured and freed them.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the last female of the Kaguya Clan.

Naoko: I'm Naoko Kessai the Last of the Kessai Clan.

Mira: And I'm Mira Ningyo the Last of the Ningyo Clan.

Lord Third: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard alot about the Kaguya Clan. I am so glad that a member of the Kessai Clan is still alive. We thought we lost them after the Hidden Fire Village was wiped out.

Naruto: The Hidden Fire Village? I've heard about that village. It was destroyed by mysterious circumstances 10 years ago.

Lord Third: That's right Naruto and they were one of our most important allies. I'm also amazed that a member of the Ningyo Clan is still alive after all these years. We thought they were extinct.

Mira: I'm glad I'm all right too Lord Hokage.

Naruto: We completed the mission and we had the bridge named after us. Here's a picture of it.

Naruto handed him a photo of Team Cosmic Angel, Tsunami, Inari, Pakura, Yagura, Yamiko, Naoko, Zabuza and Haku standing in front of it.

Lord Third: Wow. That's an amazing achievement. You all have done a fantastic job and you have set history here. You became the first ever Genin Team to complete a Double S-Rank mission without the intervention of a sensei.

Kakashi: I watched their performance from the shadows and I'm very proud of them.

Lord Third: I'm sure Kakashi. Well done to all of you. You will be paid tomorrow.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage and just as I promised I will tell you how to defeat the paperwork. Use Shadow Clones to Get the job done faster.

Lord Third suddenly realized that he knew the secret was right under his nose the whole time.

Lord Third pulled out a bullseye target that said "In Case of Paperwork Secret Bonk Head Here". He bonked his head repeatedly on the bullseye and said stupid over and over.

They laughed at this.

Lord Third stopped and made some Shadow Clones.

They left and went back to Naruto's house and Kushina hugged Naruto. Haku was instated as a Medic Shinobi for Team 9, Yamiko was placed on Team Cosmic Dragon, Naoko was placed on Team 8 and Mira was placed on Team 10. Inari was enrolled into the Academy.

Continues in Part 5.


	198. Shinobi of the Cosmic Storm p5

It was one month after the Mission to The Land of Waves and Team Cosmic Dragon was resting on the Bridge for their meeting spot and waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Sasuke: So what does Kakashi-sensei have planned for us Nicole?

Nicole: We won't know until he gets here Sasuke.

Yamiko: If I may ask Nicole how did you come up with the name for our team?

Nicole: I got the idea for it from my moniker Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon. I have a never before seen Kekkei Genkai called Star Style and I have a trademark technique that gave me that Moniker.

Yamiko: I see. That's very specific.

Nicole: Yeah.

Naruto: Yamiko were you looking for someone before you got kidnapped by Gato?

Yamiko: Yes I was. I was looking for my older brother Kimimaro. He disappeared 6 years ago after my clan was destroyed and I've been trying to find him ever since.

Naruto: You'll find him Yamiko. We promise you that we will find him.

Sakura: Yeah. We will find him.

Lincoln: Wherever he is, we will find him and help him.

Yamiko: Thank you guys.

Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late I was helping an old lady carry her groceries to her house.

Nicole: To that house up there?

Nicole pointed to a house on a tall hill.

Kakashi: That's the one.

Naruto: That's a long way.

Kakashi: Yeah. But anyway I came to announce that there is no training or missions today. I have nominated you all for the Chunin Exams.

Nicole: The Chunin Exams. I can't believe it's that time again.

Fu: Time sure has flown by hasn't it?

Kakashi: Yes it has. The Hidden Leaf is hosting them this year so be at the Academy for the 1st test tomorrow morning.

Nicole: We'll be there sensei. Wish us luck.

Kakashi: I will.

Kakashi disappeared.

Nicole: Well guys lets walk around the village for a while.

Lincoln: Okay.

They walked around the village and discussed what the Chunin Exams were gonna bring.

Fu: I heard that there's gonna be some huge competition coming. Lots of genin from different villages are gonna attend.

Nicole: We're gonna have our work cut out for us. We met lots of ninjas on our training trip and done so much. I have a very strong feeling that something big is gonna happen later and we have to be prepared for it.

Rin: I have a feeling you're right Nicole.

Lincoln: Me too.

As they walked down the street a box-shape rock with eyeholes in it was following them.

Naruto: Hey sis don't look now but we have a pet rock following us.

They saw the "rock".

Naruto: Nice try Konohamaru but rocks aren't square and have eyeholes in them.

Konohamaru: (Laughing) You saw through my disguise again boss.

The box exploded into smoke and they heard coughing and out of the smoke came Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kazamatsuri and Udon Ise.

Naruto: Hey guys. You almost had us there but keep trying and maybe you'll get us one day.

Konohamaru: Thanks boss. Anyway you promised you would play ninja with us.

Naruto: You're right. We did didn't we? How has your training been coming along?

Moegi: Good boss. Pakura-sensei has been training us really hard.

Nicole: That's great guys. I'm glad she's teaching you unlike the closet pervert Ebisu.

Nicole pulls out a kunai.

Nicole: Go get it guys!

Nicole threw the kunai and Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon chased after it. Nicole and team chased them and Konohamaru ran into someone.

?: Hey watch where you're going you brat!

Nicole and team saw some familiar faces.

Nicole: Hey! Put him... Kankuro, Temari?

Kankuro: Nicole. It's been a while.

Temari: How have you guys been?

Nicole: We've been doing well.

Naruto: It's good to see you both again.

Kankuro: You too Naruto.

Naruto: Could you please put my friend down? He's the grandson of the 3rd Hokage.

Kankuro: Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Kankuro did so.

Fu: So how have things been for you guys?

Temari: Great Fu.

Nicole: Is Gaara with you?

A swirl of sand appeared and Gaara appeared next to a tree.

Naruto: It's good to see you again Gaara.

Gaara: You too Naruto. Nicole, Sakura, Fu, it's been a while.

Sakura: That it has Gaara.

Nicole: Oh I'm sorry guys. We met the Sand Siblings on our training trip 4 years ago.

Naruto: Yeah. Gaara is the 1-Tail Jinchuriki and he has had a worse childhood than me.

Natsumi: Yes. Shukaku has always been the nutcase of the 9 Tailed Beasts and me and Naruto found out that Gaara's been having a lot of problems with him.

Gaara: Natsumi is correct. The Sealing Jutsu used to hold Shukaku into me was poorly created and faulty and I couldn't get any sleep and I was always awake all the time.

Nicole: It's true.

Sasuke: Oh man. Sorry. We're their teammates. I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara, Veteran of The 3rd Great War.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Yamiko: And I'm Yamiko Kaguya.

Temari: Pleasure to meet all of you.

Gaara: Same here. It's an honor.

Kankuro: It's a pleasure.

Gaara: We have some disturbing information for you all. Orochimaru is coming to the Chunin Exams and he is going to be disguised as a Grass Ninja.

They gasped.

Nicole: How did you find this out Gaara?

Gaara: I have a techinique that's like a spy jutsu. I found out that Orochimaru is going to be launching a joint attack invasion with his village the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Sand Village on the Leaf during the Finals of the Chunin Exams.

Nicole: Orochimaru is coming. We knew that Orochimaru had something big planned in the future when me and Naruto rescued Rin from one of his labs but we had no idea that that's what he was planning. We appreciate this info Gaara.

Gaara: No problem Nicole.

Lincoln: We have to tell the Hokage right now!

Nicole: Right. Lets go.

In the Hokage's office, Lord Hokage was relaxing while his clones worked when Team Cosmic Dragon bursted in.

Nicole: Lord Hokage we have big problems!

Lord Third: What's wrong Nicole?

Nicole: We met our friends the Sand Siblings again and we found out from Gaara that Orochimaru is coming into the Leaf.

Lord Third Gasped.

Lord Third: Take five guys. [His clones dispelled] Orochimaru is coming?

Naruto: Yes Grandpa. Gaara said that he's going to launch a joint invasion with the Hidden Sand and his Village the Hidden Sound during the Finals of the Chunin Exams. Orochimaru is going to be disguised as a Grass Ninja so he can study all our Shinobi completely undetected.

Lord Third Gasped.

Lord Third: This is bad. I knew he was going to destroy the Leaf but I didn't think that he was gonna be doing something big like this. ANBU!

The ANBU arrived.

Eagle: Yes Lord Hokage?

Lord Third: We have a Triple S-Rank Emergency on our hands. My wayward student Orochimaru is going to invade the Village with a combined attack from the Sand and Sound Villages during the Finals. Recall all of our Shinobi and tell them to return to the Leaf immediately. Also when the Exams begin keep a strong eye on all Grass and Sound Shinobi and do not let any of them out of your sights.

Eagle: Right away sir!

The ANBU vanished.

Lord Third: Thank you for telling me this guys.

Nicole: You're welcome Lord Hokage. Also I'm willing to bet 1,000 bowls of Ramen that Orochimaru is here to get Sasuke into his pedophilic clutches and steal his body for the Sharingan.

Lord Third: I have a feeling you're right Nicole. I will call back my student Jiraiya and let him know.

Nicole: Okay. Also we can now destroy Orochimaru for good this time. We're going to face Orochimaru and make him pay for everything he has done. He's number 2 on Team Cosmic Dragon's hit list and he will be the perfect target to test the full extent of our skills.

Lord Third: I have a very strong faith that you can do it. This will be your ultimate test. It's a Triple S-Rank Mission and your mission is to kill Orochimaru.

Nicole: Affirmative Lord Hokage.

Naruto: We won't let you down grandpa.

Lincoln: You can count on us sir.

Nicole: Hands in. [They put their hands in]

ALL: TEAM COSMIC DRAGON SOAR!

Nicole: All right lets prepare for our mission.

Naruto: Right.

They got ready for the Chunin Exams. The Chunin Exams began and the first test was in the Academy.

Nicole: So the first test is at the Academy.

Naruto: Yep. It's been a while since we've been back here.

Fu: It sure has.

Juri: The first part of the exam is in Room 303 on the third floor.

Lincoln: I sense Orochimaru's presence here. We can't let him affect us in any way.

Nicole: Yeah. Orochimaru has been known to be a talker and he likes to mess with your head. So if he talks don't listen to him.

Sasuke: Right.

Sakura: We heard about that.

Rin: We will make him pay for his crimes.

Nicole: Yeah.

They saw a hallway and it had a genjutsu around it. It was made to look like the third floor. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Haku were there.

Nicole: It's a genjutsu created to weed out the weaker contestants. I got this.

Nicole walked up to the illusion.

Nicole: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Haku how are you all doing?

Neji: We're fine Nicole. Thank you.

Tenten: It's been a while hasn't it?

Nicole: It sure has. I got this.

?: Turn back now. In these exams lots of people have died and never made it back.

Nicole: I know what you're trying to do and it won't work now drop the genjutsu [Forms a Ball of Ki in her hand] or I'll blast the door and you.

They were scared and the genjutsu dropped.

Lee: That was youthfully clever Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Lee.

Naruto: That was to weed out the weaker contestants.

Nicole: I know but what fun would this be if we didn't have a lot of competition?

Naruto: You have a point there.

Nicole: Well lets continue up to the third floor.

They walked up the stairs.

Nicole: So how's your training under Guy-sensei going Lee?

Lee: It's been going good Nicole. Guy-sensei is the most amazing and most Youthful sensei ever.

Naruto: I believe it.

Sakura: Me too.

They got to the classroom they were told to go to.

Nicole: This is it. Room 303. The exam doesn't start for 20 minutes so we'll wait.

They sat down in some chairs and began talking. Numerous genin from different villages came and some of them they knew. It was quite a reunion. Genin from the Rock, Mist, Cloud, Sand, Grass, Sound, Star, Waterfall, Rain and Lock villages were all there.

Nicole: Wow. We have a huge amount of competition this time. This is perfect.

Naruto: It sure is.

Lincoln: Lets scan some of their minds and see if any of them need help or more.

Nicole: Good thinking Lincoln. We learn more about them and we find who is in trouble and we can find Orochimaru in the process as well.

Nicole scanned them with her Telepathy and found some shinobi with very disturbing pasts and she found out some terrible things about a girl from the Sound. She scanned a particular Grass Ninja and she saw Orochimaru in disguise.

Nicole: Guys huddle.

They huddled.

Nicole: (Whispering) I found Orochimaru. He's that Grass Ninja right there.

Nicole pointed to the Grass Ninja.

Naruto: It's him all right. I can sense his evil Chakra.

Sakura: How are we gonna kill him?

Nicole: We're gonna have him come to us and trap him and then we're gonna kill him in Space.

Akiko: Oh I get it. Leave that to me.

Nicole: Bingo. Here's what we do.

Nicole whispered her plan and it was a genius one.

Ibiki Morino appeared.

Ibiki: All right maggots into the classroom.

They went in and the Written Test began. Team Cosmic Dragon finished 2 minutes in.

Naruto helped the Sound Kunoichi by sending her the answers telepathically. She smiled at him and thanked him with a wink.

Naruto saw a girl with red hair and red eyes. She was an Uzumaki.

After the test was done Ibiki played mind games with them. But Nicole and Team Cosmic Dragon were not going to let them affect them.

Nicole: Can the Mind Games Scarface! We know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I have a mind game for you: WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!

Nicole's eyes glowed red and Ibiki suddenly found himself in a nightmare universe of horrific proportions. Ibiki was being tormented by evil monsters, goblins, demons, souls from the Netherworld and creatures of such indescribable horror that he was screaming like a little girl.

In the real world Ibiki was shaking in fear in a fetal position and foaming at the mouth and he was completely paranoid.

Naruto: I think you broke him sis.

Nicole: I know. But it turns out he's all talk and no action.

Anko came in with one of her entrances.

Anko: HERE'S THE SEXY AND SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI! READY TO GIVE YOU YOUR SECOND TEST!

Nicole: Nice entrance Anko-sensei.

Anko: Thank you Nicole. [Sees Ibiki shaking in fear] What happened to Ibiki?

Nicole: He was playing his mind games on us and I was too smart for him. I used a deadly genjutsu on him that destroys the targets sanity with pure fear. My big brother Jared made this technique and me and my siblings learned it from him. It's called Malevolent Insanity.

Naruto: It's true Sister Anko. Nicole showed us this power and it is horrifying. When the target looks right into Nicole's eyes they get taken to a Nightmare Universe that is really horrifying and it is not pretty. The target is trapped in this universe for however how long the user decides and it completely destroys the targets sanity with fear and their worst nightmares come to life.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Kiba: That sounds like a jutsu of incredible fear.

Ino: No kidding.

Fu: It's true guys. Nicole showed us the Universe that it takes the target to and it is horrifying.

Anko: I must admit Nicole that is really sadistic. I like it. I'm very impressed.

Nicole: Thanks Anko. Oh. [She gives Anko a message] Could you give this to Lord Hokage for us?

Anko: Sure Nicole. [Takes the message] All right maggots your 2nd test is at training ground 44. Meet me there in 1 hour. Don't be late.

Anko left through the window.

Later they were walking towards Training Ground 44 and they arrived in 45 minutes.

Nicole: The Forest of Death. I had a feeling that Anko would hold the 2nd Test here.

Ami: Anko lives here and I know this forest like the back of my hand.

Naruto: We all do Ami. Team Cosmic Dragon has been in here before.

Nicole: Yep. This is gonna be sweet.

Anko arrived.

Anko: You guys are early.

Nicole: Being early is a key variable to being a shinobi.

Anko: Well said Nicole.

Naruto: How's the fresh meat in bandits and criminals we brought for you Anko?

Anko: Delicious Naruto. Their blood was tasty.

Fu: Good. Eat their legs off for us.

Anko: Oh I will. Now it's time for your 2nd test. Welcome to Training Ground 44 or as I like to call it The Forest of Death - my own little playground.

Sasuke: This is gonna be interesting for all of us.

Anko: I know.

Anko went over the rules of the test and gave each team a scroll. She gave them either a Heaven or Earth Scroll.

Team Cosmic Dragon had a Heaven Scroll.

The test began and Team Cosmic Dragon was dashing through the forest. They encountered a Rain Ninja Team right off the bat and beat them and found the scroll they needed: The Earth Scroll. When they left they heard malevolent laughter.

Nicole: (In her head) Right on schedule.

Out of the trees came Orochimaru disguised as a Grass Shinobi.

Orochimaru: Well hello there. It's nice to finally meet you all.

Nicole: It's mutual Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Orochimaru revealed himself and Akiko activated her Nebula Transmorgrification abilities and the area turned into the Carina Nebula in the Constellation of Carina the Stern.

Nicole: (Echoing) Wow!

Naruto: (Echoing) Where are we?

Nicole: I know this Nebula. It's the Carina Nebula. One of the most productive star-producing nebulae in the galaxy.

Akiko: (Echoing) Yes. I figured it would be perfect for our trap.

Orochimaru: (Echoing) You tricked me!

Nicole: You fell right into our trap Orochimaru and our mission is to kill you.

Sasuke: (Echoing) You plagued the 5 Great Nations for far too long.

Fu: (Echoing) And now it ends.

Nicole: It's time for you to die.

Nicole then went Super Angel 3 and they spread their wings and savagely overwhelmed Orochimaru with incredible ferocity and power. Akiko's Nebula Transmorgrification abilities completely neutralized Orochimaru's Chakra and made him unable to use any jutsu. Orochimaru was completely powerless against them.

Nicole: All right guys I think I'll have some fun with him before I kill him.

Naruto: Go for it sis.

Sakura: (Echoing) Show no mercy.

Nicole: I don't intend to.

Nicole punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Nicole: Has anyone ever told you that you put on Tsunade's make up to make yourself look pale?

Orochimaru: Why you?!

Nicole: I struck a nerve didn't I? (Taunting) I can understand why you're a gay homicidal megalomaniacal pedophile that loves little boys.

Orochimaru was infuriated and he tried to punch and kick Nicole and she kneed him in the stomach.

Nicole: Your breath is terrible Orochimaru. What did you do get a drink out of a toilet that hasn't been cleaned in over 20 years?

Orochimaru was getting madder and madder by the second. Nicole kicked him in the back of the head.

Nicole: How do you sleep every night Orochimaru? Do you sleep with a nightlight and a teddy bear?

Lincoln, Naruto, Sasuke and the girls were laughing like crazy.

Nicole punched him in the nose.

Nicole: I checked your Blue Book value on your brain Orochimaru and it said that it's worthless and you're in need of a brain transplant.

Nicole got behind him and channeled lightning into her fingers.

Nicole: LIGHTNING STYLE LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: 1000 SHOCKING YEARS OF DEATH!

Nicole jabbed him in the butt and sent him flying and he was electrocuted. Orochimaru was floating in space.

Nicole: Has anyone ever told you that you wet the bed?

Orochimaru was completely humiliated and made into a total laughingstock. He got himself together and he was completely enraged.

Orochimaru: YOU HAVE SOME NERVE MAKING ME INTO A JOKE! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I SWEAR IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I AM NOT YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!

Nicole smiled with a malicious look.

Orochimaru was about to attack when Nicole went toward him at a blazing speed and she kicked him in the stomach with devastating force. The force of the kick was so strong that it damaged Orochimaru badly. Akiko deactivated her powers and the area reverted back. Orochimaru was really damaged and he was starting to get really sick.

Orochimaru: What have you done to me?

Orochimaru started inflating and he looked like he was gonna throw up.

Naruto: Oh man. Look.

Rin: Something is happening to Orochimaru.

Sasuke: He's sick.

Orochimaru was getting bigger and bigger and he was in a lot of pain.

Juri: Orochimaru's life force is draining fast and I sense something about to come out.

Sasuke: How can you tell Juri?

Juri: Watch.

Orochimaru suddenly puked with explosive power and out of him came 3 bodies and his sword.

Nicole: Blech! That was disgusting. Naruto, Sakura, Rin, get them to safety!

Naruto: Right.

They got the bodies away from the fight and Orochimaru started changing.

Fu: What's going on?

Orochimaru's hair became white as a ghost and his body became wrinkly and he aged rapidly and he looked like he was over 150,000 years old.

Sasuke: Whoa! Look at Orochimaru! He looks really old.

Naruto: Yes. We have won. Orochimaru was no match for our power.

Rin: Unbelievable.

Orochimaru looked at Nicole with extreme rage and unbelievable fury.

Orochimaru: GIRL! YOU WRETCHED INSECTS! YOU ALL MADE A FOOL OF ME!

Nicole: And we show no remorse in doing so. Time to die. Everyone together!

(Lion King's The Rightful King Music plays)

They savagely overwhelmed Orochimaru and he was completely powerless against them as the ferocious Fires of the Netherworld raged in the background and the fight was so explosively intense that it shook the entire fabric of the Universe to the very core and the entirety of the 5 Great Nations was feeling the sheer ferocity and viciousness of the fight. Lightning flashed in the storm clouds that built up over the forest and the Land of Fire and the power of the storms was incredible. The fight was so ferocious and explosive that it was unbelievable as massive explosions descimated the forest around them and thunderous shockwaves blasted apart the landscape with powerful force. They were going to make sure that Orochimaru pays the full extent of the ultimate price 100-fold for everything that he has done to the planet and send him off to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for all Eternity. Numerous Shinobi and Kunoichi from all over the Forest of Death arrived and watched the fight and everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Orochimaru the most dangerous Shinobi in the world and the greatest traitor since Madara Uchiha was being completely overwhelmed by 11 genin of incredible power. They stopped and Orochimaru was on his last legs.

Nicole: This is it Orochimaru. Now you die.

And then they fired a powerful energy blast and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Nicole: Have a fun time in the Netherworld Orochimaru. People like you deserve to be damned.

Naruto: Yep. Orochimaru got what he deserved.

Sakura: He sure did.

Suddenly Orochimaru's spirit appeared and Nicole pulled out a dark book. It was the Book of Vile Darkness.

4,000 years ago in the world of Dungeons & Dragons, Nhagruul the Foul, a malevolent sorcerer who got an extreme sick thrill out of causing death, destruction, pain and suffering was nearing the end of his life. He was completely consumed with hatred for all living things and he sold his soul to the demon lords of the abyss so that his Malevolent Spirit would survive after his body died. In an excruciating ritual his skin was flayed into pages, his bones were hammered into a cover and his diseased blood was transformed into the ink to pen the book that Nicole has. All those exposed to the book were driven insane and were corrupted by the wicked knowledge inside that they were forced to turn evil. The Book of Vile Darkness is an artifact of doom and it brought misery and bloodshed with it. Nicole was in the world of Dungeons & Dragons and she became a member of a powerful group of warriors. The warriors were called The Knights of The New Sun and they swore an oath to resurrect all hope in the land. The purity of their hearts was so powerful and great that Pelor the God of Light granted them powerful amulets with which to channel his righteous power of light. This pierced the shadow that had plagued the land for 1,200 years and cast it asunder. Nicole found the Book of Vile Darkness during the battle and her power completely destroyed Nhagruul's Evil knowledge in it and completely wiped the book clean of info. Nicole would use the book to capture the Universe's most evil villains and imprison them in the book forever.

Nicole: You are forever cursed to this book. [Chants an Incantation] ''' **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor**!'''

Orochimaru's evil spirit went into the book and he was now forever trapped in it for all eternity. All the information on everything he has done, where his hideouts were located at, all the experiments he was doing over the years and more was written in it. Orochimaru's death was felt all across the 5 Great Nations like wildfire and the Curse Marks he gave to the people under his influence were completely destroyed. Orochimaru's reign of terror had been silenced forever and he is now paying for it in the Book of Vile Darkness as his evil spirit had been consumed forever and he will never terrorize the world again.

It began to rain as if the skies were mourning the man Orochimaru once was.

Nicole: Come on guys. Lets head to the tower and round up any shinobi that need our help.

They left and they found the Uzumaki girl being attacked by a giant bear and Naruto swooped in and saved her. They also found the Sound Girl being assaulted by her teammates and Sakura saved her. They went to the tower and got there with only 4 and a half days to spare. They got in the Tower and the Uzumaki Girl, the 3 bodies and the Sound Girl were rushed to the infirmary. Sasuke kept Orochimaru's sword for his own.

In the Hokage's office they gave their report.

Nicole: And that's it sir.

Lord Third: Amazing. Absolutely amazing and incredible. Orochimaru was completely powerless against you all. Outstanding job to all of you. Well done to all of you.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. We still have all of his mess to clean up.

Lord Third: Yes I know. Now get some rest all of you. You all earned it.

Nicole: Thank you sir.

They left the office and Lord Hokage rested knowing that Orochimaru is gone and he will never terrorize the world again.

Continues in Part 6.


	199. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P6

4 Days passed and it was time for the Chunin Exam Preliminaries. Hayate Gekko was the proctor for this and he went over how the Preliminaries go down. A screen was brought in and it was gonna pick the people fighting who.

Battle 1: Nicole Knudson VS Zaku Abumi.

Nicole was in the arena facing Kin Tsuchi's former Teammate Zaku Abumi.

Nicole: So my opponent is gonna be you Zaku.

Zaku: Yes. You are gonna pay for killing Lord Orochimaru!

Nicole: Orochimaru got what he deserved and he is now forever damned just like you will be.

Zaku: No one is a match for the Sound!

Nicole: We shall see.

Nicole then snapped her fingers and the arena became two tall hills and on top of them were houses and they were firing bullets at eachother.

Lincoln saw this.

Lincoln: Whoa! I know this event. Nicole put us right in the middle of the Hatfields and McCoy's Feud.

Sakura: Hatfields and McCoys?

Lincoln: Nicole's sister Jessie is the history whiz of the family. She taught me and my family alot about history.

Sasuke: That's amazing Lincoln. What is this feud?

Lincoln: It happened from the year 1881-1889 and the Hatfields and McCoys were hillbilly families that lived on the West Virginia-Kentucky Border in the United States of America and they were known for having the most brutal family feud in the history of the world.

Sakura: Boy these people must've hated eachothers guts with a terrible vengeance.

Fu: That is horrible. What caused this feud?

Lincoln: From what I was told, they were fighting because of the American Civil War, Land Desputes and Revenge killings. It ended with most of the Hatfields being imprisoned for life and one of them was condemned to be executed by Capital Punishment.

Rin: That feud was brutal.

Ami: No kidding. I may be sadistic and love seeing people suffer but this is more than just a feud. I would call it a massacre.

Sasuke: No kidding. They have to stop fighting or both sides will die.

Lincoln: They stopped in 1889 but they don't fight physically anymore. Their descendents made up in 1971.

Naruto: Well that's good. As long as they made up.

Fu: Yeah.

Naruto: I think I know what Nicole is gonna do. She's gonna beat her opponent first and then go into the event that she took us to.

Juri: That could be the case Naruto. Lets watch and see.

Nicole dashed and kneed Zaku in the crotch and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Nicole: That was a waste of my time. Now to stop the Hatfield's and McCoy feud.

Nicole pulled out a scroll and she unsealed an Elephant gun. It was a modified Winchester 1901 rifle made into an elephant gun.

Nicole: I've always been a master sharpshooter with this.

Nicole loaded it and aimed it at the Hatfield's house.

Nicole: (Imitating Clint Eastwood) Go ahead. Make my day.

Nicole fired.

BANG!

The bullet blew a hole in the side of the Hatfield's cabin.

Naruto: Nice shot.

Nicole flew up to the Hatfield's House and the Hatfields saw Nicole pointing the gun at them.

Nicole: I am your Angel of Death here to deliver a warning. You all stop this brutal feud right now or you all will pay the Ultimate Price. (Cocks Gun)

William Hatfield: You don't scare us stupid girl!

Nicole: Oh no?

Nicole fired the rifle and it blasted off a Hatfield's leg.

BANG!

Nicole: Do I look like I'm scaring you?

The Hatfields were scared and they waved a white flag of truce and the Hatfields and McCoys were friends forever.

Nicole: That's better. Now shake hands.

They did so.

Nicole: Now hug.

They hugged.

Nicole: Thank you. Now never fight again (THREATENING) or ELSE.

Nicole went down the hill and saw that Zaku was starting to get up.

Zaku: You wretch! I will kill you.

Nicole: I don't think so.

The arena reverted back and Nicole fired an energy blast and vaporized him in an instant. All that was left of him was his Sound Headband and Nicole slashed through the symbol and kept the headband as a trophy.

Nicole: For your crimes on this world you are sure to be damned.

Hayate: (Coughs) Nicole wins!

Everyone cheered.

Naruto: Way to go sis!

Nicole: Thanks bro.

Lincoln: You were awesome Nicole.

Luckily this was an alternate time and not the real thing.

Battle 2: Lincoln Loud VS Kankuro.

Lincoln was facing Kankuro.

Lincoln: Lets give them a good fight Kankuro.

Kankuro: I intend to Lincoln.

Nicole: I have just the event in history for this match.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the arena changed into the Siege of Yorktown during the American Revolutionary War.

Lincoln: I know this battle. This is the Siege of Yorktown during the American Revolutionary War in the 18th Century.

Kankuro: What was this battle known for Lincoln?

Lincoln: It was the final battle during the American Revolution. It took place in Yorktown, Colonial Virginia and it was the decisive battle that would decide if America would be free or forever part of British rule. This battle was in 1781 and we had the British outnumbered. Our troops were lead by General George Washington who would later become our great nations 1st President and one of the Founding Fathers of our country. The British couldn't go anywhere because the French Navy blocked off the coast leading in and out. The French decided to help us win the American Revolution because they hated England for the humiliating defeat they dealt them in an event called the Seven Years War in the 1750's. The French Navy blocked off the coastline and prevented the British from getting in or out and this lead to the Brittish surrendering back on October 19th, 1781.

Kankuro: Wow. That sounded like a tough battle.

Lincoln: Yep. But it was the battle that brought an end to the American Revolution and gave America its Independence.

Kankuro: That's amazing. I had no idea all this happened where you're from Lincoln.

Lincoln: It is cool huh? Lets show them a fun fight.

Kankuro got his puppet out and it was a cool one.

Lincoln: Awesome puppet Kankuro.

Kankuro: Thank you Lincoln. His name is Crow and the Hidden Sand is known for using them when we fight.

Lincoln: That is cool.

Lincoln spread his wings and flew into the air and fired lightning at Kankuro. Kankuro had Crow fly into the air and Lincoln and Crow got into a powerful fist and wood fist fight. Lincoln was blocking and dodging all of Crow's controlled punches and kicks and he was using Lightning fast speed and reflexes. They stopped 20 minutes later and Lincoln was still standing ready and Kankuro was getting exhausted.

Lincoln: You're good Kankuro. You have amazing control over your puppet and it is an amazing fighter. I have a cool trick for you.

Lincoln pulled out a flute and began playing Adrian Von Ziegler's Wolf Blood and Kankuro was feeling sleepy.

Kankuro: I'm feeling sleepy.

Kankuro fell asleep and the arena reverted back and Hayate checked him.

Hayate: Lincoln wins.

Everyone cheered for him and Lincoln went back up to the balcony.

Nicole: Great job buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks Nicole.

Fu: You were awesome Lincoln.

Lincoln: Kankuro's puppet gave me an amazing workout.

Naruto: It sure did.

Battle 3: Nicole and Naruto VS Mystery Opponent.

Nicole and Naruto were in a 2 on 1 battle against a mystery opponent wearing a cloak.

Nicole: I've got a very bad feeling about this guy bro. I'm sensing an enormous evil power on this guy.

Naruto: Yeah. I sense it too sis.

?: You should know who I am [Takes off his cloak] LOSER!

They saw that the mysterious stranger was an EVIL SASUKE! They gasped in horror.

Nicole: Sasuke?

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Is that me?

Lincoln: This is the living embodiment of all of the evil that was inside your heart Sasuke.

Sasuke: How can that be Lincoln?

Lincoln: Remember how you were when we met?

Sasuke: Yeah. That was before I realized what I had become and learned the truth.

Lincoln: Yeah. You must've separated somehow without us knowing about it and this became an evil version of you.

Sasuke: That's a very strong possibility. I can't believe I was that evil and this is the monster I was.

Sakura: Yeah. But it's good that we helped you realize the error of your ways because of those doo-doo brains on the Civilian Council.

Fu: So those stupid Civilian Council Buttfaces now have a new toy.

Juri: Looks like it. The Hokage needs to get rid of those clods for interfering in our business.

Ami: Yeah. Some scum just will never learn.

Akiko: Can't argue with that.

Rin: Yeah. They just will never quit until they got what they want.

Back in the match Nicole and Naruto stood ready.

Nicole: So the beast has separated from it's master.

Naruto: Yep. Sasuke's evil is now on the outside for everyone to see.

Evil Sasuke: Shut up! You took everything away from me! I am the elite and the best there is and you took it all away from me!

Nicole: You had that coming to you because you're a cheater. You brought all that on yourself.

Naruto: That's right. You were made the dead last as a result of your own arrogance, greed, and delusional selfish ambitions.

Evil Sasuke: I am a weak loser now because of you and I will make sure that you suffer a thousand deaths for that!

Nicole: You're still as weak as you were in the Academy when I beat you and me and Naruto are now far more powerful than we were back than.

Naruto: That's right and we have a quality that you will never have.

Evil Sasuke: And what is that?

Nicole: The love and support of our friends and loved ones. That is true power. You will never have that because your heart is as black as that of evil in its purest form.

Evil Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU!? I AM YOUR SUPERIOR AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND YOU! YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR POWER AND TECHNIQUES NOW!

Nicole: We don't take orders from a pathetic has-been like you Sasu-gay! It's time to bring you down a huge number of pegs.

Naruto: Yeah.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the arena changed to the surface of the Volcano planet Mustafar.

Naruto: Whoa! What is this place?

Nicole: This is the planet Mustafar.

Naruto: The place where Jedi go to die in Star Wars?

Nicole: The very same place.

Naruto: Whoa! This planet looks incredibly hostile and inhospitable.

Nicole: It is. Now lets get him bro.

Naruto: Lets.

Nicole went Super Angel 4 and Naruto spread his wings and Leaves swirled around him.

Nicole: Lets dance Sasu-gay.

Disturbed Down With The Sickness Plays

Nicole and Naruto dashed and punched Evil Sasuke in the face and stomach and Naruto kicked him in the back and sent him into the air. Nicole teleported and dealt him a spinning axe kick to his stomach and Naruto fired an energy blast at his back and it exploded when it hit and burned Evil Sasuke bad as he fell and crashed into the ground with incredible power.

KABOOM!

Evil Sasuke got up and they saw that he had the Curse Mark from Orochimaru.

Nicole: So you got the Curse Mark from that homicidal megalomaniacal pedophile Orochimaru.

Evil Sasuke: I did and this power is great! I will now kill you for robbing me of my birthright!

Nicole: Come.

Nicole and Naruto punched him in the face and Naruto fired a blast of leaves at him and Evil Sasuke was in a tornado of leaves and they were cutting him up.

When it faded Evil Sasuke was a bleeding mess.

Evil Sasuke: YOU WRETCHED LOSERS! [Dashes away and flies through handsigns] FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

Evil Sasuke fired a fireball at them and Nicole swatted it up into the air.

Nicole: My turn. [Forms a huge fireball in her hand] FIRE STYLE: FIRE HEAVEN!

Nicole threw a huge ball of fire at Evil Sasuke and he dodged it and the fireball exploded and engulfed much of the land in fire.

Naruto kicked Evil Sasuke in the stomach and punched him in the back of the head and he belched out a huge amount of blood. Naruto kicked him in the face and sent him flying and he crashed into a mountain and it buried him.

Evil Sasuke exploded out of the rubble enraged.

Evil Sasuke: I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED LIKE THIS! MY SHARINGAN CAN FOLLOW ALL OF YOUR MOVES AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!

Nicole: Read this! KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!

Nicole was in a red aura and she dashed at a blazing speed and kicked Evil Sasuke in the face with devastating force and punched him in the stomach numerous times and kicked him in the crotch and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Nicole stopped and powered down the Kaio-Ken and Evil Sasuke was getting madder and madder by the second and his Curse Mark was spreading fast.

Nicole: Your Sharingan is completely useless against us. Our energy blocks the Sharingan's powers and renders us immune to it. Your precious eyes can't save you.

Naruto: That's right Sasu-Gay. You've lost.

Nicole and Naruto powered down.

Nicole: You've lost Sasuke. We're far more powerful than you ever will be in 10 million lifetimes and you never will match up to our power. Your good self has far more power than you.

Sasuke: That's right.

Sasuke came up to Evil Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke: You're me!

Sasuke: Not anymore. You were me before I realized the error of my ways. I was manipulated and pandered by those monsters on the Civilian Council and I want them to pay for using me like that. You, my evil self have disgraced the Uchiha Clan and completely ruined the good Shinobi name and tarnished everything a Leaf Shinobi stands for.

Nicole: That's right. [Walks up to Evil Sasuke and rips off his headband] You don't deserve to wear this.

Nicole placed it on the ground and fired a laser and burned a gash through the Leaf Symbol. The Arena reverted back and the ANBU came down and arrested the Evil Sasuke.

Nicole: Get him outta here.

Evil Sasuke: You will pay dearly for this Nicole! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! DO YOU ALL HEAR ME!? YOU'RE ALL FINISHED!

Nicole: That will be the day.

Naruto: You will be dead long before we let you do that Sasu-Gay.

Hayate: Winners Nicole and Naruto.

Everyone cheered wildly for them and they walked up to the balcony.

Sasuke: Great job guys.

Nicole: Thank you Sasuke.

Sasuke: I can't believe I was like that. I was a total powerhungry megalomaniacal monster.

Naruto: That creature may be you but you will always be my bro and best friend.

Sasuke: Thanks Naruto. That means alot to me.

Battle 4: Sakura VS Ino.

Sakura was facing Ino in the fourth match.

Sakura: I never expected to face you Ino.

Ino: Me neither Sakura. Lets show them what we have learned.

Sakura: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Nicole: This is a battle between best friends guys. Ino and Sakura have known eachother since the Academy and they have a sister bond.

Naruto: Yeah. This is gonna be rough.

Lincoln: We'll find out who is stronger and who is a better friend.

Nicole: It's not gonna work like that but we'll find out shortly. I have the perfect planet for this. (Snaps Fingers)

The Arena changed into a beautiful swamp planet with a unique structure.

Sakura: Whoa! What is this place?

Nicole: This is the Alien Planet Meyphon VI located in the Cartwheel Galaxy 500 Million Light Years away from Earth. As you can see this planet is a swamp planet.

Ino: Wow! It's amazing. I had no idea that there's life on planets other than our own.

Sakura: I was shocked at first too Ino. One of Humanity's biggest mysteries was if we are the only planet in the Universe that has life on it and the answer is no we are not.

Ino: I believe it. These plants are amazing. They are unlike anything I've ever seen before.

Sakura: They are amazing huh? Now. [Spreads her wings of water] Lets show them a good match.

Ino: Lets.

Sakura and Ino dashed and they engaged in a powerful taijutsu fight and Ino got punched in the face and went flying and she skidded on the water and rebounded and tried to punch Sakura. But Sakura punched Ino in the stomach and kicked into the air and Sakura flew up to her. Ino was in the sky and she regained her composure.

Ino: Take this Billboard Brow! [Forms a Handsign] Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!

Ino tried to go into Sakura's Conciousness but Sakura's power was far too strong for her technique as a pink aura shielded her from the technique and sent a powerful mental backlash and it gave Ino a dizzying headache and Sakura grabbed her and threw her into the water.

SPLASH!

Sakura landed on the water and Ino surfaced.

Sakura: Are you all right Ino?

Ino: Yeah. Whoa! I have a tremendous headache and the area is spinning.

Sakura: Oh man. I have a powerful defensive aura that shields me from all the techniques of the Yamanaka Clan and renders me immune to them.

Ino: I had no idea that you were capable of doing that.

Sakura: Yeah. [To Hayate] I think Ino is too dizzy to continue.

Hayate: (Chuckles) Yeah you may be right Sakura. (Cough) Sakura wins!

The arena reverted back and Sakura walked Ino up to the balcony and sat her down. Rin was looking her over.

Rin: She's gonna be okay. She's got a headache from a powerful mental feedback spike from your aura Sakura.

Sakura: That's a relief.

Ino: Thank you Rin.

Naruto: You were amazing Sakura.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto.

Battle 5: Fu VS Dosu.

Fu was facing Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu: You will pay for killing Lord Orochimaru.

Fu: Orochimaru got what he deserved just like you are going to.

Fu spread her Fire Butterfly Wings and she held out her hand and a kaleidoscope of Firewing Butterflies appeared.

Fu: This is your death.

Fu sent the flaming butterflies and they swirled around Dosu and then without warning he was enveloped in a tornado of pure fire and he screamed as he was incinerated in an instant. When it faded all that was left was his charred skeleton.

Naruto: Whoa!

Juri: Unbelievable!

Ino: That was amazing.

Shino: Fu's Blazewing Kekkei Genkai is an amazing force to be feared.

Hayate walked over to the charred skeleton.

Fu: He's dead Hayate-sensei.

Hayate: You're right Fu. Fu wins.

Everyone cheered for her.

Battle 6: Hinata VS Neji.

The screen showed the next match: Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga.

Nicole: Oh man. This is bad.

Naruto: Yeah. Neji is full of hatred towards the Main House of the Hyuga Clan for the death of his father.

Lincoln: Why would he hate them like that?

Naruto: Neji thinks that Hiashi sent his brother Hizashi Hyuga who is his father to his death during the Hyuga Affair 9 years ago. A phony ambassador from the Cloud was sent by their corrupted Council to abduct Hinata so the Cloud can acquire the Byakugan. This was my first ever mission that I have done and I rescued Hinata and saved her from a fate worse than death.

Nicole: You told me about that Naruto. That was very heroic of you.

Naruto: Thanks sis. After the Cloud found out about this they demanded a member of the Hyuga be sent to the Cloud. Hizashi volunteered to take Lord Hiashi's place. And when a branch member of the Hyuga Clan dies, the Caged Bird Seal emblazened on their foreheads seals away the Byakugan forever to make sure that it doesn't fall into enemy hands to exploit for their own selfish purposes.

Nicole: That is an incredibly huge act of sacrifice for the Hyuga. But it made Neji an extremely hateful person towards the main house of the Hyuga Clan. And I'm willing to bet 15,000 bowls of ramen that those stupid old codgers on the Hyuga Council ordered Neji to kill Hinata and make Lord Hiashi suffer a crippling and humiliating blow.

Kakashi: I have a feeling you're right Nicole. But we don't have any evidence to act at the moment. By the way Naruto how did you know about the Hyuga Affair in all the details?

Naruto: Hiashi told me so himself. He was on Jiraiya-sensei's genin team with my father when he was a genin and my dad treated Hiashi like an older brother. Plus I warned Hiashi about it.

Kakashi: How did you do that Naruto?

Naruto: I overheard the Corrupted Hyuga Council talking and I saw and heard their whole conversation to Neji while transformed as a common housefly. I hid myself in the shadows of the Hyuga Clan compound and listened and watched. I immediately went to Uncle Hiashi and warned him about it.

Kakashi: That was very sneaky Naruto. You really are an amazing and completely unpredictable shinobi.

Naruto: Thanks brother Kakashi. I plan to reveal everything to Grandpa after the Preliminaries.

Nicole: Good thinking bro.

In the match Neji was looking at Hinata with extreme hate.

Neji: Lady Hinata you are not worthy to be a kunoichi or clan heiress. You are always fated to be a loser and a disgrace to the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto: Neji shut up! You don't have any idea what you are talking about. Your hate towards the entirety of the Main House of The Hyuga blinds you to the truth. [To Hinata] Hinata don't listen to his delusional taunts. He was ordered by those dumb idiots on the corrupted Hyuga Council to kill you. Let me show you.

Naruto's eyes glowed and showed everyone the corruption of the Hyuga Council and that they ordered Neji to kill Hinata and make Lord Hiashi suffer.

Naruto: This was taken from my point of view and I spied on the corrupted Hyuga and everything is legit.

Lord Third: So it is. Well done Naruto. I'm amazed you can do that.

Naruto: Me too Grandpa. I discovered on our training trip that I have telepathic powers.

Kakashi: That's incredible Naruto.

Lord Third: I agree Kakashi. Naruto you will be given S-Rank mission credit for exposing the treachery and corruption of the Hyuga Elders. ANBU!

The ANBU appeared.

Eagle: Yes Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: Arrest the Hyuga Council for Corruption, Attempted Murder, High Treason and Conspiracy.

Eagle: Right away sir.

Everyone cheered for Naruto.

Nicole: Well done bro.

Naruto: Thanks sis.

Sasuke: You have an amazing talent in exposing corruption Naruto.

Naruto: I don't know about that but thanks Sasuke.

Neji: Yes I was ordered by the elders to kill Lady Hinata and demoralize Lord Hiashi and make him suffer. I was fated to this.

Nicole: Fate is a meaningless menace Neji. Hinata, show him that everyones fate is never set in stone.

Hinata: Right! Neji it's time I show you just how wrong you are cousin.

Hinata dashed and used the Gentle Fist on Neji's face and kicked him in the stomach and hit his arm. This sent him crashing into the wall. Neji was buried under some rocks. Suddenly Hinata felt a massive power spike.

Nicole sensed it.

Nicole: Whoa! I sense an incredible power increase coming from Hinata. It's amazingly strong.

Naruto: What do you think it is sis?

Nicole: I don't know but it's going to make sure that Neji doesn't win.

Hinata's Byakugan became an advanced stage of the Byakugan and suddenly wings sprouted from Hinata's back and they were Indigo color.

Nicole: Whoa! Hinata is now a true angel!

Naruto: Incredible! Her Chakra Levels skyrocketed dramatically.

Sakura: Unbelievable!

Kakashi: I've only heard legends about this. Whenever a member of the Hyuga Clan has a pure heart and shows nothing but kindness and purity they gain an advanced form of the Byakugan called the Tenshi Byakugan and sprout a pair of Angel Wings.

Nicole: The Angelic White Eye. Incredible. I have an idea. [To Hayate] Hayate-sensei. Can Naruto join in the fight and help Hinata fight Neji?

Hayate: That would be an interesting match. (Coughing) What do you think Lord Hokage?

Lord Third: (Laughs) I think it would show that love is far stronger than hate. Go for it.

Hayate: All right.

Naruto came down and spread his wings.

Nicole: Go get them you two!

Naruto: We will. [To Hinata] Lets show Neji the power of Angels.

Hinata: Yes.

Neji got up and he was enraged.

Neji: You are both within my range.

Neji got into the Eight Trigrams stance.

Neji: EIGHT TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!

Neji dashed and Naruto and Hinata blocked every single one of his strikes. Hinata's new powers enabled her to read Neji's mind and know where he's going to strike and Neji was powerless against their defense.

Naruto: Hinata lets show them a new technique I know with you.

Hinata: Right.

Naruto and Hinata held hands and he transferred his chakra and they flew into the air and became a phoenix.

Nicole: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

They all duck and covered and Nicole protected everyone in a powerful force field.

Naruto and Hinata: PHOENIX RASEN TWIN LION FISTS!

Naruto and Hinata smashed into Neji and it exploded into a swirling dome explosion of incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Naruto and Hinata got out from the explosion safely and when the explosion cleared away Neji was on the ground weak and badly broken.

Nicole and everyone got up.

Nicole: That was a close one. Is everyone all right?

Sakura: Yeah. We're okay. That was intense.

Fu: That was unbelievable.

Rin: No kidding. Look at Neji.

Neji was in a crater bleeding profusely and had a bunch of bone protuding from his legs, chest, arms and hands.

Rin: That explosion did all that to him? How horrifying.

Sasuke: That was incredible.

Nicole: Yeah. What power!

Rin went down to Neji and gave him medical aid.

Rin: Neji took an unbelievable beating. Get a stretcher in here now!

A stretcher came and Neji was taken to the hospital. Rin went back to the balcony.

Hayate: Naruto and Hinata win!

Everyone cheered wildly for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata you were amazing.

Hinata: Thank you Naruto. I owe it all to you.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Hinata giggled and she fell over exhausted.

Naruto: [To Hayate] She's okay. She's just exhausted. I'll take her to the hospital for Chakra Exhaustion rest.

Hayate: Okay Naruto. Great job today.

Naruto: Thank you sensei.

Naruto vanished in an Orange flash with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

Battle 7: Juri VS A Waterfall Shinobi.

Juri was facing a Waterfall Shinobi named Kito.

Juri: Lets give them a good fight and you're gonna pay for abusing Fu.

Kito: That demon insect is a monster that will never be good at anything.

Juri: I'm gonna make you eat those words.

Juri dashed and punched Kito in the face and he went flying.

Juri: TIDAL WAVE DRAGONSTORM!

Juri fired a Dragon made of pure water and it went at Kito and it hit him with the force of a tremendous megatsunami. When it cleared Kito was nothing more than a pile of blood and guts smeared all over the floor.

Nicole: That was unbelievable! Kito has been slaughtered.

Fu: No kidding but he sure got what he deserved.

Sakura: Yep. That's one less Bias-Motivated Dirtbag to worry about.

Rin: Yep.

Hayate: Juri wins!

Everyone cheered for her.

Juri walked up to the balcony.

Nicole: Great job Juri.

Juri: Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: That technique was very similar to the Dragon of The Darkness Flame except it was made of pure water.

Juri: That's right. Tidal Wave Dragonstorm is very similar to it and it hits the target with the power of a 10,000 foot megatsunami wave.

Nicole: That is intense power.

Fu: No kidding.

Battle 8: Rin VS Kurotsuchi.

Rin was facing Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of the 3rd Tsuchikage.

Rin: It's been a while Kurotsuchi. Last time we saw eachother was when we were delivering a letter to Lord Onoki.

Kurotsuchi: Time sure flew by didn't it.

Rin: How's your grandpa doing?

Kurotsuchi: His back is still hurting him but he is very strong and resilient.

Rin: That's good. I heard that he's coming to the Finals to watch.

Kurotsuchi: That's right. Lets give them a good show Rin.

Rin: Lets.

Nicole: I have just the planet for this fight.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the arena changed into the desert planet Tatooine.

Naruto just got back after Juri's match.

Naruto: I know this planet. It's Tatooine from Star Wars.

Sakura: This world is an endless desert and it's really hot.

Fu: It sure is. I will never forget seeing Tatooine's two suns. It's incredible.

Rin: This world doesn't look too friendly.

Ami: Yeah.

Nicole: Tatooine is home to some of the most dangerous cartels in the Star Wars Galaxy and the most notorious of them all was Jabba the Hutt.

Naruto: Oh yeah. I know him. He was terrible.

Sakura: Yeah. He sure was.

Akiko: I can believe it. Lets hope we don't meet him.

Nicole: Yeah but not only that we have to watch out for Tusken Raiders or Sand People. They don't like strangers and they are very primitive.

Naruto: I remember those guys and they are dangerous. They sound like Tatooinian Cavemen.

Fu: That's the right way to describe them. That warcry they have is really menacing.

Nicole: You're telling me.

Kurotsuchi: Are those the Tusken Raiders?

They saw a bunch of Tusken Raiders heading towards them and they did their warcry.

Nicole: That's them. Lets get them!

They went at the Tusken Raiders and fought them. They were strong and powerful but the Shinobi of Earth were proving to be too strong for them.

They overpowered the Raiders and Kurotsuchi was exhausted already.

Rin: Kurotsuchi are you okay?

Kurotsuchi: I'm really tired.

She collapsed from exhaustion.

Rin looked her over.

Rin: She's all right. She's exhausted from the fight.

Hayate: That's all right. Rin Wins.

The arena reverted back and everyone cheered for Rin.

Battle 9: Ami VS Karui

Ami was facing Karui.

Ami: It's been a while since we had a good spar Karui.

Karui: That it has Ami. Lets give them a good fight.

Ami: Lets.

Nicole: I have just the planet for this.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the arena changed into the planet Naboo.

Naruto: The planet Naboo. Amazing world.

Sakura: Oh yeah. It's also where Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jin faced Darth Maul.

Nicole: That's right and there is Darth Maul.

They saw Darth Maul from Dantooine.

Nicole: Darth Maul. So we meet at last. My father told me all about you.

Maul: Yes and now you will feel the full extent of my wrath ten-fold!

Nicole: Your hate and evil blinds you completely. I got this guys.

Nicole pulled out a lightsaber and it had a purple blade.

Maul: Now you will die a horrible death by my hate.

Nicole: Your hate only makes me more powerful.

Darth Maul ignited his double bladed red lightsaber and they clashed and sparks were flying everywhere with each strike. Nicole fired Force Lightning from her fingers and it was purple lightning. The Force Lightning was deflected back to Nicole and she deflected it away.

Darth Maul: How can you use Force Lightning?

Nicole: I'm a Grey Jedi like my father.

They continued clashing and the whole palace of Naboo was getting set on fire. Their fight was rattling the very foundation of the planet Naboo to the core and the starfighters in Naboo were feeling it.

They stopped twenty minutes later.

Nicole: It's over for you Maul. You've lost.

Darth Maul: I will not lose to you filthy Jedi Scum and you will die!

Nicole: You're a monster Maul. People like you deserve to be forever damned.

Nicole then fired a Force blast and it sent him crashing into the wall and Nicole slashed him in half right down the middle and killed him.

Nicole: Never again Maul.

Ami was overwhelming Karui and she won her match.

The arena reverted back. After all the other matches everyone was given 2 months to practice and train and do all their everyday activities.

Continues in Part 7


	200. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P7

Team Cosmic Dragon was training vigorously at Training Ground 7 in all fields and more. During their training Nicole sent a letter to Itachi and the Daimyo about the corruption of the Civilian Council minus Sakura's mom and also the truth about the Uchiha Massacre.

Nicole: Great job everyone. Lets take a break for lunch.

Lincoln: Okay Nicole.

Naruto: Right sis.

They sat by a tree eating lunch.

Nicole: You guys are doing great. We have 6 more weeks until the Finals.

Sakura: You are an awesome teacher Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Sakura.

An ANBU appeared.

Shark: Team Cosmic Dragon you have a letter from the Fire Daimyo.

Nicole: Thank you Captain Shark.

Shark: He's on his way and he will be here in half an hour.

Nicole: Thank you. Now we can expose the corruption and treachery of the elders and that of the Civilian Council.

Shark: I have a feeling that you can do it Nicole. They have abused their power for far too long. Go get them.

Naruto: We will. Thank you.

Shark: No problem.

Shark vanished.

Nicole: Well guys we got some traitors to expose.

Sasuke: We sure do.

Yamiko: Lets make them pay.

Rin: With pleasure.

Council Chambers.

Team Cosmic Dragon was in the Council Chambers with Lord Hokage and the Shinobi Council.

Hiashi: Nicole I heard that Hinata has beaten Neji. Is that true?

Nicole: It is Lord Hiashi. She awokened a powerful Kekkei Genkai called the Tenshi Byakugan and she and Naruto overpowered Neji.

Sakura: Two angels working together.

Hiashi was shocked and that shock turned into tears of happiness.

Hiashi: Hinata. I'm so proud of you.

Lord Third: It's all true Hiashi. Neji was beaten in the Preliminaries by Hinata and Naruto.

The doors opened and in came the Fire Daimyo.

Nicole: Welcome my Lord.

Fire Daimyo: Thank you Nicole. Glad to be here.

Naruto: Hello my Lord.

Fire Daimyo: Naruto it's been a long time. How have things been with you?

Naruto: Improving slowly but getting there.

Fire Daimyo: That's good.

Lord Third: Welcome my Lord.

Fire Daimyo: Hello Hiruzen.

Lord Third: We will begin as soon as the Civilian Council, Danzo, Koharu and Homura get here.

Fire Daimyo: Of course.

20 minutes later the Civilian Council, Danzo, Koharu and Homura arrived.

Mebuki: Hello everyone.

Koharu: We received word about the meeting.

Naruto: No problem.

Civilian 1: What is that THING doing here?

Nicole shot powerful murderous intent at him.

Nicole: That "THING" is my brother and you will not address him in a terrible way.

The Shinobi Council and Mebuki snickered.

Lord Third: Now let us begin this meeting.

Nicole: Okay. Now I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice.

Choza: No problem Nicole.

Nicole: The reason I called you all here is because we have reason to believe that for the past 35 years there have been traitors in our midst.

Everyone gasped as they fell under a cloud of suspicion.

Nicole: I know this is a very powerful accusation but I assure you that I would never accuse someone unless I had proof to back it up. And I assure you I do have the evidence to prove it. Just recently in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru of The Sannin the most dangerous, notorious and greatest traitor since Madara Uchiha has been destroyed by us and I have the evidence in my book right here.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Shikaku: That sure is a scary looking book.

Nicole: I know it's scary Mr. Nara but in here is all the information you need on everything that Orochimaru has done.

Nicole opened the book and showed it to the Daimyo and the Shinobi Council. They found out that Danzo Shimura was in cahoots with Orochimaru and was providing him with information on the Leaf's tactics, defensive capabilities and more.

Nicole: Also Danzo Shimura here forgot one important factor.

Nicole walked up to Danzo and placed her hands on his head and displayed his memories through a projection from her eyes.

They saw that Orochimaru had given Danzo a brand new right arm crafted from the DNA and Cells of Hashirama Senju and that Danzo had murdered Shisui and stole his left eye as well as order Itachi to kill the entire Uchiha Clan minus Sasuke and make Itachi a false Rogue Ninja. He also did a number of terrible crimes. He started the 3rd Great War, Manipulated Hanzo of The Salamander, failed and refused to disband ROOT and more. Danzo Shimura the Darkness of Shinobi was the ultimate traitor and Sower of Discord.

The ANBU saw this and after Nicole let go they put the cuffs on Danzo.

Kushina: You monster! You killed Mikoto!

Sasuke: You were right Nicole. He did all that and framed Itachi.

Nicole: Yes.

Fire Daimyo: Danzo Shimura you are under arrest for High Treason, Conspiracy, Terrorism, Failure to Follow Orders, Murder, Genocide and Corruption.

Danzo: You can't do this to me! Everything I've done has always been for the good of the village!

Nicole: Good of the village my butt. All you have done is lie, cheat and tarnish the Leaf's reputation and disgraced the Will of Fire. All you've done is make things worse because of your own greed and selfishness.

Lincoln: People like you are the true monsters.

Nicole: That's right buddy and it's people like him that deserve to be damned.

Lord Third: I agree Nicole. Take him away and prep him for execution.

The ANBU did so.

Fire Daimyo: Well done Nicole.

Nicole: Thank you my lord. But there are more traitors to expose. Koharu. Lets see what you are hiding.

Nicole walked up to her and placed her hands on her head and projected her memories. They saw that Koharu was responsible for manipulating the Cloud, Mist and Rock Shinobi into launching a joint assault on the Hidden Eddy Village and resulting in it's destruction. Scattering the Uzumaki throughout the world. She also placed a contract kill out on Lady Tsunade for failing to heal her son and it resulted in Dan Kato taking the blow and her leaving the village.

Kushina: (Enraged) YOU MONSTER!

Kushina lunged at Koharu but Naruto held her back.

Naruto: Mom calm down! You have every right to be angry at her, but I promise you that Koharu will pay for her crimes in full and we will make sure that she does.

Sakura: Yes Kushina.

Kushina calmed down.

Kushina: You're right. But I want to be the one that delivers the fatal cut.

Lord Third: And you will Kushina.

Nicole stopped and the ANBU arrested Koharu.

Lord Third: I can't believe that you would do all this Koharu. Prep her for execution.

ANBU: Yes sir.

Nicole: Now for you Homura.

Nicole put her hands on Homura's head and projected his memories. They saw that Homura had hired a Rock Ninja from the shadows to kill Nawaki Senju - Lady Tsunade's little brother for a joke he did to him.

The ANBU arrested Homura.

Lord Third: I can't believe you did this Homura.

Fire Daimyo: Indeed. Homura Mitokado you are under arrest for murder and High Treason.

Lord Third: Prep him for execution.

They took him away.

Nicole: And last but not least we have the peanut gallery AKA the Civilian Council. Sorry Mebuki.

Mebuki: That's all right Nicole.

Nicole: I know for a fact that you hate Naruto's guts because he's the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Merchant: That "Boy" is not a human. He is a demon reborn in human skin.

Naruto: Really? For your information you peanut brain blockheads, me and Natsumi are two separate beings. [Naruto pulls out a scroll and a kunai] I have here a scroll and a kunai. If I were to seal the Kunai into the Scroll does the scroll become the Kunai?

The Civilian Council didn't answer.

Naruto: No it does not. Now every one of you minus Mebuki have treated me like I was a plague in the village and you made my life a living nightmare. The reason was that you have been treating the son of your savior as a pariah.

Civilian 2: What do you mean?

Naruto: My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the Leaf's Red Death.

The council gasped in sheer shock.

Civilian 3: There's no way that you are the son of the Fourth Hokage! It can't!

Sasuke: It's all true you fiends!

Shikaku: Now that you mention it Naruto you look just like Minato.

Inoichi: The resemblence is completely uncanny.

Naruto: Yes. And I'm proud to be the son of The 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. When I was born Natsumi was attacking yes. But there's a reason why she attacked. I'm going to free her and let her explain everything.

Nicole: Don't be frightened. Naruto and Natsumi are very close like she and Kushina were.

Naruto: SEAL RELEASE!

A blob of red came out of Naruto's back and materialized in the form of a beautiful woman with red hair and she had fox ears and 9 red tails, red eyes and black and red clothes and she looked like a goddess.

Natsumi: (Inhales) Ah. It feels good to be on the outside again. Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome Natsumi.

Kushina: Natsumi.

Natsumi: Kushina.

They hugged.

Kushina: It's good to see you again.

Natsumi: Same here Kushina. I thought I lost my sister when I was ripped out of you.

Kushina: You didn't ya know.

Natsumi: I'm glad we're together again. [To the crowd] Hello everyone. My name is Natsumi and some of you know me as the 9-Tailed Fox. But there is a reason why I attacked the village. On October 10th the night Naruto was born a Rogue Uchiha wearing a black cloak and a spiral orange mask with one eyehole in it appeared and held Naruto hostage so he can rip me out of Kushina. He released me in the Leaf and put me under a genjutsu with his Sharingan and I went on a rampage and killed so many shinobi and kunoichi and children and I'm sorry for all that but I did all that against my will.

Mebuki: I understand Natsumi and I forgive you.

Natsumi: Thank you Mebuki. Now I couldn't stop myself and continued my rampage and Minato had no choice but to seal me into Naruto at the cost of his own life. Also I heard Minato's last wish. He wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for keeping me at bay. But Lord Hokage was supposed to keep it a secret. But someone got ahold of this information and leaked it to the public and fabricated those lies about him being me "Reincarnated" and all that nonsense. How can these people be that stupid? You Civilian Council Buttfaces minus Mebuki were supposed to see the son of your savior as a hero and you spit in his face and treated him like dirt and tried to break him and make him into a weapon for your own selfish purposes. You kicked him out of the orphanage when he was three years old, denied him service at restaurants and stores and overcharged him on expired food, assaulted him by throwing stuff at him and call him names and ostracize him from your lives and you made up lies about him. You people disgust me and if any people are monsters around here it's you minus you Mebuki. And to make matters worse you all attacked him in all those angry mobs and even hired ninjas from outside the village to try and kill him.

Fire Daimyo: I agree. ANBU arrest the Civilian Council minus Mebuki for corruption, assault and battery, treason and conspiracy.

The ANBU arrested the Civilian Council except for Mebuki and prepped them for execution.

Civilian 4: You can't do this to us! Lord Sasuke help us!

Sasuke: Stop calling me that! I don't want to be your toy for your own selfish purposes anymore. You have pandered to my every whim for far too long and you poisoned my mind with evil and nearly sent me down a path of pure evil.

Nicole: That's right. Get them outta here.

In the Chunin Exams Stadium it was packed to the rafters and everyone was wearing red. This is because it's a tradition. Red means that traitors are about to be executed. Team Cosmic Dragon was in the arena and Lord Hokage and the Fire Daimyo were coming out to the floor.

Lord Third: People of the Leaf. Today is a day of retribution for all of us. For the past 35 years there have been traitors in our midst. Bring them out.

The ANBU had Danzo, Koharu and Homura and the civilian council in chains and they were headed to the chopping block.

Everyone was shocked that the elders and former Civilian Council were branded as traitors.

Lord Third: Now I'm sure that many of you are wondering why they are here. Today is a day of retribution, a day of justice for you have all been notified of the action of the traitors Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and the Civilian Council heads. [To Koharu] Koharu Utatane you have been found guilty of Treason, the Murder of our own Dan Kato, the Attempted Murder of our own Tsunade Senju, breaking the 3rd Hokage's Law, Conspiracy, genocide in the destruction of the Uzumaki clan and corruption. Because of this you have been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words you wish to say?

Koharu: You are an idiot Hiruzen. That so-called boy is dangerous and soon you will all be killed along with the rest of this village without us. That is all I have to say to you.

Lord Third: Very well. Kushina execute her.

Kushina: With pleasure.

Kushina took a sword and cut her head off and killed her instantly.

Nicole: For your crimes on this planet Koharu you are sure to be damned.

Lord Third: Homura Mitokado you have been found guilty of treason, the murder of our own Nawaki Senju, breaking the Third Hokage's Law and Conspiracy. Because of this you have been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?

Homura: I have nothing to say but this... The Leaf will fall without our advisement. You are too soft Hiruzen. And that is your weakness.

Naruto: Not likely.

Lord Third: Naruto execute him.

Naruto unsheathed his sword.

Naruto: Have fun in the netherworld monster.

Naruto slashed his head off and Homura was dead.

Nicole: For your crimes on this planet Homura you are sure to be damned.

Lord Third: Danzo Shimura, you have been found guilty of Conspiracy, kidnapping, murder, interference with village affairs, allying yourself with the S-Rank International Criminal Orochimaru, illegal use of Forbidden Jutsu, sealing jutsu, and of a disbanded faction, terrorism, genocide and the wrongful exile of a Leaf Shinobi Hero. Do you have any last words?

Danzo: So it has come to this eh Hiruzen. I never did become Hokage at all. It was my dream to become the leader of this village. But... now I am discredited. You have won Hiruzen Sarutobi. You are truly the professor, but peace will not help you win your battles.

Lord Third: Danzo, you were a good rival to me. We both had different views on running the Leaf. War and absolute dictatorship will not win battles, but spread death and destruction. Peace can't stop battles either, but it will give us time to have composure together and live in harmony.

Danzo: You are a fool then Hiruzen. One of these days you are going to die without a successor.

Lord Third: After the Chunin Exams I have already chosen my successor. Tsunade is gonna take my place as Hokage.

Danzo: You are bluffing. Tsunade has not set foot in this village. She swore that on the graves of her brother and lover.

Fu: I think not. We met Lady Tsunade on our training trip and we promised that when we exposed you and the elders and Civilian Council as traitors and that we would destroy you, she would come home.

?: That's right.

Everyone saw Lady Tsunade in the flesh standing on the arena floor.

Kushina: Tsunade-sensei!

Lady Tsunade: Kushina you little fireball.

They hugged.

Kushina: I missed you sensei.

Lady Tsunade: You too Kushina. You haven't changed at all since I saw you last.

Nicole: Glad you got our letter Lady Tsunade. It's good to see you again.

Lady Tsunade: You too Nicole. May I execute Danzo myself?

Nicole: I don't see why not but it's up to Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: Tsunade welcome home.

Lady Tsunade: Thank you sensei.

Lord Third: You can help Sasuke here execute Danzo.

Lady Tsunade: With pleasure.

Lady Tsunade and Sasuke stood at both sides of Danzo.

Sasuke: Lady Tsunade it's an honor to meet you.

Lady Tsunade: Same here Sasuke. I heard what happened to your clan and you have my condolences.

Sasuke: Thank you. [To Danzo] This is for my clan you monster!

They both slashed Danzo's head off and he died instantly.

Nicole: For your crimes on this planet Danzo Shimura you are sure to be damned.

Then the spirits of Danzo, Koharu and Homura appeared.

Nicole: The Netherworld is too good for you 3. [Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation] _**Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**_

Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness and it revealed some more disturbing and dark info about them and found Danzo's ROOT Base and more.

Nicole: This is bad. But first lets finish off the Civilian Council.

Naruto: You got it sis.

Lincoln: Lets get them.

Nicole: But first I think I'll have someone say hello to them. [Kneels and prays] Lord Shinigami, may we please have Minato Namikaze come to the world and see us execute these traitors that have wronged him over the course of 13 years?

Her prayer was answered and a shadowy figure came out of the ground. It was the Death God himself.

Shinigami: (As Tony Jay) **I have heard your prayer young Nicole and I shall grant it.**

The Death God held out his hand and Minato Namikaze appeared in it and he was on the ground.

Minato: What happened? I thought I was dead.

Nicole: You are dead Lord Minato. But I requested for you to be brought here so you can witness the execution of the people that wronged you.

Minato saw Nicole.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Minato. I'm Nicole Knudson.

Minato: It's a pleasure to meet you too Nicole.

Naruto walked up to him and Minato saw him.

Minato: Wait a sec. Naruto?

Naruto: Hey dad. It's nice to finally meet you.

Minato: Naruto my son you sure have grown. How long has it been?

Naruto: 13 years dad. I know why you did everything you did and I thank you. You were doing what you were supposed to do as Hokage and a loving father.

Minato: Thank you son.

Kushina: Minato!

Minato: Kushina.

Minato and Kushina hugged for the 1st time in 13 years.

Kushina: (Crying) I missed you so much!

Minato: I missed you too my habanero.

Nicole: We have quite a story for you Minato.

Team Cosmic Dragon revealed everything that's happened and Minato was horrified.

Minato: I put too much faith in the village.

Nicole: It's not your fault Minato. If anyone is to blame it's Danzo, Koharu, Homura, the Civilian Council and that Rogue Uchiha that killed you.

Sakura: That's right Minato. We will find that Rogue Uchiha and make him pay for this.

Rin: Yes sensei. We won't let him get away with this.

Minato: I know you will succeed.

Shinigami: **Just when you think you know alot of people. It appears that all these people getting executed are the true demons for letting their own fear, hate and ignorance control them.**

Minato: I agree Lord Shinigami.

Lord Shinigami: **Yes. Also that Rogue Uchiha is actually Obito Uchiha.**

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Rin: Obito is alive?

Nicole: Of course. I completely forgot about this. My father told me about this. Obito is the true mastermind behind not only Natsumi's rampage but also the Bloodline Holocaust. He's also the main mastermind of an evil organization that poses a cataclysmic threat to the whole planet.

Shinigami: **Yes. He plans to capture all 9 Tailed Beasts and resurrect the 10-Tailed Beast so he will become its Jinchuriki. He plans to reflect the creatures eye off the moon and plunge the world into an eternal Super Genjutsu: Infinite Tsukuyomi. But it will also trigger a chain reaction that will destablize the planets core and cause the entire planet to explode. Obliterating everything.**

Everyone gasped.

Nicole: So the entire planet is in grave danger?

Shinigami: **Yes. And everything will be destroyed if we don't stop them.**

?: I agree my brother.

They then saw Kami the Goddess of Life and Light stand before them.

Nicole: Lady Kami. It's an honor.

Kami: The pleasure is mine Nicole. Yes my brother is right. Obito claims that it will bring an eternal peace and end all war and fighting.

Nicole: That's not true peace. That's Total Annihilation!

Naruto: We have to stop this organization.

Nicole: Yeah. What's the name of this organization?

Kami: It's called Akatsuki and they wear black cloaks with red clouds on them and they have gashes through their village symbols on their headbands.

Nicole: Red Dawn. Good name for them.

Rin: So they're an organization of Rogue Ninjas?

Nicole: Yes and by the looks of things powerful ones and we have to stop them at all costs or the world has no future. [To Kami] How much time do we have before they begin their plan?

Kami: 3 and a half years.

Nicole: That's perfect. We have just enough time to prepare for them.

Kami: Yes. I will gladly help you all out.

Nicole: We greatly appreciate it Lady Kami.

Naruto: Yes. Thank you.

Kami: You're welcome. Minato how would you like to be given a second chance?

Minato: I would be honored Lady Kami.

Kami fired a beam of light and fully resurrected Minato and he was given his life back.

Nicole: Welcome back Minato.

Minato: Thank you Nicole and thank you again for looking out for my son.

Nicole: You're so welcome. Naruto is my little brother and I would gladly watch over him like he were my own.

After they killed the Civilian Council they went to the Hokage's office and revealed everything about what the Akatsuki has planned and who the members of the Akatsuki were. Jiraiya and Tsunade were with them. They now know the members of the Akatsuki and what they are capable of. Orochimaru was once in the Akatsuki and now that he's dead they have 10 more members to destroy. Nicole laid out a map of where the Akatsuki are gonna go in order to capture the Jinchuriki and explained who is gonna go after who. Messages were sent to everyone in the 5 Great Nations and everyone was all put on alert and on guard.

Continues in Part 8


	201. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P8

The Finals of the Chunin Exams had arrived and Team Cosmic Dragon was excited to begin.

Nicole: This is it team. Today is the Finals and it's time we show them the full power of everything we have learned and more.

Naruto: You said it sis.

Lincoln: I can't wait to put everything that I've learned to the test.

Sakura: This is gonna be awesome.

Fu: I know Sakura. I can't wait.

Rin: Me too.

Juri: Lets hope we all make Chunin and show everyone how powerful we all are.

Nicole: Lets not get ahead of ourselves Juri. We may have come a long way but we can't let overconfidence cloud our judgement.

Sasuke: That's right.

Ami: We have a huge journey ahead of us after today and we have a powerful enemy we must face in order to save the world.

Akiko: That's right. Obito will pay for everything he has done.

Yamiko: He will pay.

They walked up to the entrance to the stadium.

Izumo: Go get them Team Cosmic Dragon.

Kotetsu: Good luck in there guys.

Nicole: Thanks you two.

They walked in and the stadium was packed and everyone was cheering as they came in.

Nicole: Wow! Everyone turned out for this.

Lincoln: No kidding. It's like everyone from the 5 Great Nations came for this moment.

Naruto: They sure have.

They joined the combatents and Lord Third came out and gave his welcoming speech.

Lord Third: Welcome everyone from the 5 Great Nations. Today is a momentus day for you all and we have a very special treat for you. It's the Finals of The Chunin Exams. Now two months ago we have had an astounding series of events befall our great nation of ours. Our very own Team Cosmic Dragon consisting of our own Nicole Knudson, Lincoln Loud, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Juri, Ami Mitarashi, Akiko Suzuki, Sasuke Uchiha and Yamiko Kaguya have killed S-Rank Criminal Orochimaru.

Everyone cheered for them and Nicole and team waved to them.

Nicole: Thank you everyone! But we had to do what was needed for the safety of the 5 Great Nations and ensure that Orochimaru's reign of terror was ended forever.

Lincoln: Yes. Orochimaru was a danger to everyone on this entire planet and he had to pay for his crimes in full.

Lord Third: (Laughs) You're too modest. Now we have also found out recently that my successor Minato Namikaze has just returned from the dead because of special circumstances and we are honored to have him back after everything that has happened.

Minato: Yes. It's good to be home Hiruzen.

Naruto: I'm glad to have you back dad.

Minato: Me too son.

Lord Third: (Laughs) Yes. Now without any further delays let the Finals of The Chunin Exams commence!

Everyone cheered.

Genma Shiranui was the proctor for the Finals.

Naruto: Genma-sensei. It's been a while.

Genma: That it has Naruto. Wow! You look so much like your father. I can't believe that some people are just that stupid and would believe anything.

Naruto: I know sensei. But we no longer have to worry about the disgraced Civilian Council meddling in our business again.

Genma: That's true. I'm glad they're gone. [To everyone] All right now would everyone but Nicole Knudson and the five mystery opponents leave the arena.

Nicole stayed on the arena and she was facing 5 mystery opponents in black cloaks.

The Finals began.

Battle 1: Nicole VS Mystery 5

Nicole: Lets give them a good fight. But first would you all reveal who you are?

?: Certainly.

They revealed themselves and it was the Sound 5, Orochimaru's Elite Bodyguards.

Nicole: The Sound 5! So you all are my opponents.

Tayuya: That's right. I'm Tayuya of the North Gate.

Kidomaru: I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate.

Sakon: I'm Sakon of the West Gate

Jirobo: I'm Jirobo of the South Gate.

Kimimaro: And I'm Kimimaro Kaguya, Leader of the Sound Four.

Nicole: Pleasure to meet you all. Kimimaro we have been looking for you.

Kimimaro: Why is that?

Nicole: 3 months ago we found a member of your family that was kidnapped by Gato to be sold on the Black Market.

Yamiko came out.

Yamiko: Kimimaro.

Kimimaro: Yamiko? It is you. I thought you were dead.

Yamiko: Kimimaro!

They hugged for the first time in almost a year.

Kimimaro: Nicole I am forever grateful that you found her.

Nicole: It was my pleasure Kimimaro. But also you don't look very good.

Kimimaro: Yes. I have a terminal unknown disease that is gonna kill me.

Nicole: Let me see if I can cure you.

Nicole fired a stream of water and wrapped Kimimaro in it and found a shocking discovery.

Nicole: That's no disease he has. It's a lethal poison. Orochimaru gave it to him.

Nicole pulled the poison out of him and Nicole put it in a jar. It was a purple liquid. The water healed his lungs.

The water splashed away and Kimimaro could breathe right again.

Kimimaro: I'm cured. But how?

Nicole: This was the cause of your disease Kimimaro. You had a lethal poison in you that was destroying your lungs. Had you not gotten rid of this it would've killed you in less than 12 hours.

Nicole handed him the jar.

Kimimaro: Thank you Nicole. I am forever in your debt and I will go to the Leaf and tell you everything you need to know about Orochimaru.

Nicole: You're welcome Kimimaro. You're welcome to join us. But we already know everything about what Orochimaru was doing so that won't be necessary.

Kimimaro: Of course. I better go. This is gonna be rough. Yamiko we have a lot to catch up about.

Yamiko: Yes. Nicole thank you.

Nicole: You're welcome Yamiko.

Kimimaro and Yamiko left.

Nicole: Sorry about that.

Sakon: No worrys. I can tell that they were family. Now lets do this while were young.

Nicole: Oh I plan to.

Nicole then went Super Angel 4 and she was ready.

Nicole: Lets dance.

Nicole changed the arena to when Earth was in its infancy.

Tayuya: Where the crud are we?

Nicole: This is what Earth looked like back 3.6 Billion years ago. Earth was still too hot to support life and the atmosphere was too poisonous. The oceans are starting to form and the water is scalding hot and exploding volcanoes erupted everywhere on the surface.

Sakon: This is amazing. I had no idea Earth was like this.

Jirobo: It is very interesting. I don't think any of us knew about all of this.

Nicole: Yeah. I have us protected in a powerful force field that prevents the poisonous air and blazing temperatures from getting in.

Tayuya: Good thinking. But there is no (Censored) way that you can win against all four of us you (Censored)

Jirobo: Tayuya watch your language.

Tayuya: Oh shut up fatso!

Nicole: Sheesh do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Nicole dashed and punched all four of them in the face with blazing speed. She fired an energy blast and they all substituted and appeared behind her.

Jirobo: EARTH STYLE: SPHERE OF GRAVES!

Jirobo threw a huge rock at Nicole and she grabbed it and threw it back to him and it went faster than a bullet fired from a gun. It hit him and he crashed into a rock with tremendous force.

Naruto: Whoa! That was incredible.

Sakura: That's one down.

Naruto: No. I can still sense his energy signal.

Tayuya: Crud! Use the Curse Mark!

They went into Stage 1 of their Curse Mark Forms.

Nicole: Well then it's time to kick it up.

Nicole released more of her power and Jirobo exploded out of the ground and she dashed and pulverized all of them.

Nicole: If this is all the Sound 4 are made of it's pathetic.

They got enraged and went into their Level 2 Curse Mark Forms.

Nicole: Impressive. So these are your Curse Mark Forms.

Kidomaru: Yes and in these forms our power is enhanced ten-fold.

Sakon: This is a great gift courtesy of Lord Orochimaru.

Nicole: Your energy levels have risen powerfully and Sakon I see that you have a twin brother.

Sakon: Yes. Say hello Ukon.

Ukon: Hello to you Nicole.

Nicole: Pleasure to meet you. Lets see how they fair.

Nicole and the Sound 4 charged at eachother and they clashed in a tremendously powerful thunderous shockwave that produced a powerful gust of wind that was incredible.

THOOOMMMM!

DISTURBED THE GAME PLAYS

Nicole and the Sound 4 were really going at it and thunderous shockwaves with every punch and kick were emitted and they rattled Prehistoric Earth to the core and massive explosions rang out as massive towering flames roared all over the planet and torrents of lava blasted high into the sky and the entire planet was shaking ferociously under the sheer magnitude of the fight. The fight was so explosive and so extremely ferocious that it was unbelievable.

They stopped 3 hours later and Nicole wasn't even in the least bit exhausted and the Sound 4 was panting heavily.

Nicole: You all have given me an incredible challenge and I commend you.

Jirobo: We appreciate it Nicole but we haven't even begun to fight.

Nicole: How so?

Sakon: You see our loyalty to Lord Orochimaru gave us another unique gift. After you killed him Kabuto made us a promise long ago and this is the result of that.

Nicole: Humor me.

Sakon: Standing at Lord Orochimaru's side we have been witnessed to many jutsu. But the ultimate is the Reanimation Jutsu.

Nicole: The Reanimation Jutsu? Don't tell me. Orochimaru killed all four of you and gave you a whole new level of power in the Curse Mark?

Sakon: Yes you are correct.

In a flashback Kabuto told the Sound 4 about how we had killed Orochimaru and how to harness a level of power in the Curse Mark unlike any before.

Kabuto: Blast that Team Cosmic Dragon! They killed Lord Orochimaru! I will make them pay dearly for this and send them all off to the Netherworld! How dare they!?

Sakon: We want to get revenge on them for killing him Master Kabuto.

Jirobo: Yes. We want power. Power as a shinobi.

Kabuto: So it shall be. Impressive for all of you. To access the next level of power within you you will need a vengeful heart. Possessing an extreme desire for revenge will rapidly increase the power of the Curse Mark.

Kidomaru: What's the connection between that and the Reanimation Jutsu?

Kabuto: The emotions you four learned from overcoming the fear of death at that laboratory are resentment and hatred towards Lord Orochimaru. No, an even stronger feeling. I'm sure that you swore to get back at Lord Orochimaru one day even if you were killed in the process. That emotion when you can hate someone as strongly as that. Once you're actually killed you take it with you. That hatred toward the one who put you to death. You die thinking that if you could be resurrected it would be to only seek revenge. Through the Reanimation Jutsu you will return as one seeking vengeance. You will attain power unlike anything you have ever had before. The source of your newfound strength will be your consuming desire for Vengeance. Embrace that power. Take pleasure in it. Revel in its might.

Flashback ends.

Sakon: Today just as in the past, we belong to Lord Orochimaru.

A huge blast of wind blew at Nicole and she sensed their energy levels skyrocketing.

Kidomaru: We are Lord Orochimaru's very own seekers of Vengeance!

All four of them glowed in malevolent purple auras of pure evil.

Jirobo: The intense hatred and resentment that we harbor towards you for killing Lord Orochimaru will allow us to unleash the full depths of our power!

Ukon: The way it stands now no one can stop us. Not even you!

Tayuya: And don't you even dare to think of lumping us in with all the other people you killed you filthy piece of trash!

The skies darkened with storm clouds and lightning struck everywhere as their power was felt throughout the land. Nicole wasn't even moved and she was ready to face them and her aura was stronger than ever.

Nicole: So Kabuto killed you and resurrected you with the Reanimation Jutsu to get revenge against Team Cosmic Dragon for killing Orochimaru. You guys are all seriously insane. Now it's time for me to kick it to the extreme.

Nicole's power skyrocketed even more and then a dome of stars and cosmic energy appeared around her and it exploded in a massive explosion of stars and cosmic energy. Nicole was forever changed. She had long black hair that went down to her legs, black and purple clothes, Purple angel wings, and purple eyes with sclera that had the endless voids of space in them. She had a symbol emblazened on her forehead in the shape of a dragon with a star in its claws. She was now a Super Angel 10,000 Star Dragon.

Nicole: Lets see how you fair against me as a Super Angel 10,000 Star Dragon, my most powerful transformation.

Nicole dashed and fired an energy blast and vaporized Jirobo, Sakon & Ukon and Kidomaru instantly.

Tayuya saw this and she was completely scared by Nicole's power.

Nicole resurrected her and she teleported behind her and placed her hand on the back of her neck.

Nicole: SEAL PURIFICATION!

Nicole sent some of her energy into the Curse Mark on Tayuya and it went in and completely destroyed Orochimaru's evil power inside of her and erased all the evil inside her. It turned from black to blue and Tayuya fainted.

The arena reverted back and the spirits of Kidomaru, Sakon & Ukon and Jirobo appeared and Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: You three are damned and cursed for eternity. [Chants an incantation] _**Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**_

Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness and their information revealed terrible backgrounds plagued with evil from the very beginning.

Nicole carried Tayuya back to the lobby and she had won her match and everyone cheered wildly for her.

Kin Tsuchi came and she saw Tayuya.

Nicole: I take it you know her Kin?

Kin: Yes. She's my very best friend and I thought Orochimaru killed her. (Crying) That monster lied to me! I'm so sorry Tayuya! I thought I lost you forever!

Tayuya woke up.

Tayuya: What happened?

Kin: Tayuya!

Tayuya: (Gasp) Kin!

They hugged and were reunited.

Nicole: Tayuya. I destroyed Orochimaru's evil inside you with my power and purified the Curse Mark. You can now use the Curse Mark on you without any negative repercussions.

Tayuya: Thank you Nicole. I'm so sorry I tried to kill you.

Nicole: It's all right. Orochimaru was an evil menace to this entire planet and he needed to be destroyed. He was number 2 on Team Cosmic Dragon's hitlist.

Kushina: That's right. Wait a minute. Tayuya what were your parents names?

Tayuya: Takeo and Harumi Uzumaki.

Kushina: I thought so. You look so much like your mother. Harumi was my older sister. She and her husband left the Hidden Eddie to go visit friends when the Eddie was destroyed.

Naruto: So I guess we're cousins Tayuya?

Tayuya: It would appear so Naruto. I'm glad I have my family again. Orochimaru killed them and poisoned my mind with so much evil. I was a monster.

Nicole: It's not your fault Tayuya. Orochimaru is to blame for everything he did.

Tayuya: I owe you my life Nicole.

Nicole: A life is never owed when saved out of friendship. That's what I learned from my father.

Naruto: That's right.

Lincoln: Yep.

Tayuya: By the way Nicole is Karin here?

Nicole: Yes. She is now a Leaf Ninja and she's here with us.

Karin: I'm glad you're okay Tayuya. I knew there was good inside you.

Tayuya: Thank you Karin. All I needed was a little help.

Nicole: That's right.

Battle 2: Naruto VS Gaara

Naruto was facing Gaara in the 2nd match.

Naruto: Lets give them a good fight Gaara.

Gaara: Wouldn't have it any other way Naruto.

ADRIAN VON ZIEGLER'S WOLF BLOOD PLAYS

Naruto spread his wings and fired an energy blast at Gaara and it hit the ground by him and exploded and Naruto used the dust as a smokescreen and punched him in the face. Gaara went flying and crashed into the wall.

BLAM!

Gaara was knocked out with just one punch.

Naruto: Wow! That was short.

Genma looked over Gaara.

Genma: Naruto wins!

Everyone cheered wildly and Gaara was rushed to the infirmary.

Suddenly without warning Feathers fell from out of the sky.

Naruto: The Temple of Nirvana Genjutsu! RELEASE!

The genjutsu dispelled and explosions rattled the village.

Nicole: It begins! LEAF VILLAGE PREPARE FOR WAR!

The Invasion has Begun!

Continues in part 9


	202. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P9

(Forsaken By Within Temptation plays)

Nicole: COME ON YOU APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?

Team Cosmic Dragon went out to defend the Leaf during the Invasion. The Sound Village and the Sand Villages were joining forces to destroy the Leaf. The invasion was a savage and fierce battle.

Nicole: I have to take the fight away from the Leaf.

Nicole snapped her fingers and beamed the whole fight to the Volcano Planet Mirmag.

Planet Mirmag is a Volcano Planet located in the galaxy M98 approximately 45 million light-years from Earth in the constellation of Coma Berenices, Latin for Berenice's Hair. It is an inhospitable volcano world loaded with volcanoes that erupt all the time, canyons are very deep and the temperature of the surface is 792 degrees fahrenheit. It orbits a White Supergiant star and is the 1st planet of it's system. The planet is constantly ravaged by extremely powerful thunderstorms with incredibly powerful lightning and fire tornadoes scar the surface. The planet takes 125 days to make a full orbit around its parent star. The planet is inhabited by awesome fire creatures and a race of shapeshifting fire humanoid warriors call the Ignivi. They are a powerful warrior race with the strongest fire powers in the universe and are very friendly to anyone willing to protect their kind.

Naruto: I don't like this planet sis.

Nicole: It's the planet Mirmag. It's a volcano planet and I figure we could take the fight away from the Leaf to avoid having everyone get hurt.

Sasuke: Good thinking. Lets get rid of the hostiles.

The battle for the Leaf had begun. One by one Team Cosmic Dragon destroyed numerous Sound Shinobi and picked them apart until they were dead and Nicole sealed them all into the Book of Vile Darkness. The Sound Ninjas were persistant and they weren't giving up without a fight. Team Cosmic Dragon had the Sound on the run. They found Kabuto Yakushi and he was responsible for the invasion.

Nicole: Kabuto. I knew you were a traitor working for that scumbag Orochimaru!

Kabuto: Yes. You killed Lord Orochimaru and you destroyed everything that we were trying to accomplish.

Nicole: I show no remorse in doing so. You will soon join him in the darkest pits of the Netherworld for all eternity.

Kabuto: I don't think so.

Kabuto smiled maliciously.

Nicole: People like you deserve to be forever damned.

Nicole pulled out a Luciendar hilt. But this one had special quality.

Nicole: Lets see how you handle a sword of the elements.

Nicole channeled Fire Style Chakra into the hilt and formed a blade of fire.

Kabuto formed a blade of pure chakra.

Kabuto: You will pay for killing Lord Orochimaru!

Then they clashed and sparks flew from their swords.

Massive lightning strikes illuminated the searing clouds in the sky and it was intense. The thunder was loud. A fire tornado cut through the fighting Sound Ninjas and incinerated them.

Naruto was killing lots of Sound Shinobi and the number of bodies piled up among the Sound Shinobi.

Sakura, Fu, Juri, Ami, Akiko, Sasuke, Rin, Yamiko and Tayuya were producing more Sound Ninja corpses.

As the fight raged on a bunch of fire angels flew in and slashed apart the Sound Shinobi.

Naruto: Thanks alot.

Ignivi 1: No problem.

Nicole and Kabuto were really going at it and they were producing sparks with every clash of their sounds. Nicole saw a Fire Tornado coming towards her and she smiled.

Kabuto: Why are you smiling Nicole? Are you smiling because you are about to die?

Nicole: Nope. I'm smiling because you're going to right now!

Nicole flew away and the Fire Tornado incinerated Kabuto without warning and he was dead.

His spirit was standing in front of her.

Nicole: Now you are forever damned. [Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation] **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

Kabuto went into the Book of Vile Darkness and his information revealed a huge number of atrocities commited with Orochimaru. It also revealed everything about the Curse Mark and what it is capable of and how it is given to the victim.

Nicole: This is horrible. Now we have everything about what Kabuto and Orochimaru did and more. They both can burn in the Netherworld for all eternity. Now I better head back to help the others.

Nicole flew towards the continuing fight. The fight was a complete and total annihilation. The Leaf won against the Sound and all their spirits stood before them.

Nicole: It's time for you all to be forever damned! (Chants an Incantation) **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

Nicole sealed all the Sound Shinobi spirits into the Book of Vile Darkness and the information it revealed on all of them was frightening and horrifying.

Temari was facing Chiyo, the Elder Leader of the Puppet Brigade for the Sand.

Temari: You heartless witch! You killed my mother and manipulated father into turning Gaara into a weapon for your own selfish ambitions!

Chiyo: That worthless woman got what she deserved and she was a pawn in our plan to strengthen the village!

?: How about you say that to my face Chiyo!?

Temari saw her mother Karura alive and well and she has wings entirely out of pure fire and her eyes are glowing orange.

Chiyo: It's not possible! I killed you!

Temari: MOM!

Temari ran and hugged her and cried.

Temari: (Crying) I thought you were dead!

Karura: Oh Temari. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you. We'll catch up later. Lets kill this old witch.

Temari: Right.

Karura: You tried to kill me Chiyo and I will never forgive you for your treachery. You poisoned me and I had no choice but to deliver Gaara early. Afterwhich I was teleported by an unknown assailant to this planet and I was saved by the Ignivi. They nursed me back to full health and imbued me with their fire powers and their fire wings. I prayed that I would one day be found and hope to go back home.

Chiyo: This time I will finish what I started!

Karura: Not this time you traitorous old hag!

Karura fired a fire blast at Chiyo and completely incinerated her in an instant.

Nicole appeared by them and saw Chiyo's spirit.

Nicole: You are forever damned Chiyo. Pay for your treachery. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Chiyo's spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and the info it had on her was terrifying. She was the source behind all the corruption in the Sand and she executed Rasa the 4th Kazekage for treason. She fabricated numerous lies that he was a malevolent tyrant that abused his power and she fabricated all those lies about Gaara and more.

Nicole: Chiyo you are another Sower of Discord. You destroyed the Sand in its entirety. [To Karura] Karura thank goodness you are okay.

Karura: I'm glad too and you are?

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson, leader of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Temari: That's right mom. Nicole has helped me, Kankuro and Gaara figure out why Gaara was made the 1-Tail Jinchuriki and how the Corruption of the Council was ruining the village.

Karura: I have a lot of catching up to do. I was on this planet for 13 years.

Nicole: How did get to the planet Mirmag?

Karura: I have no idea myself. I was dying and was healed by the Ignivi.

Nicole: I'm glad you're all right Karura. I saw Rasa in a lot of pain when he lost you. The Sand and Sound launched an invasion against the Leaf. This was originally Orochimaru's plan but Kabuto Yakushi somehow decided to finish what he was gonna do.

Karura: That's horrible.

Temari: We have a lot of catching up to do mom. But lets join the fight and destroy the Sound Ninjas. I'll go help the Sand Village Shinobi and tell them to stop.

Nicole: Okay.

They flew toward the fight and finished the Sound Shinobi off and Temari got the Sand Shinobi to Double Cross the Sound Shinobi and they killed them and Nicole sealed the Sound Shinobi into the Book of Vile Darkness.

The area reverted back to the Leaf and Karura for the first time in 13 years was back in the World of Shinobi.

Back in the Hokage's office Team Cosmic Dragon, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were filing their report.

Nicole: Kabuto went with the Invasion just as we anticipated and we won the fight. To avoid causing extensive damage to the Leaf I changed the area to the Volcano planet Mirmag.

Lord Third: So that's what that Volcano Planet was called. Incredible.

Naruto: Yeah. It was amazing Grandpa.

Lord Third: (Laughs) I believe it Naruto.

Nicole: I faced Kabuto and it was a powerful clash. I formed a blade of fire on my sword hilt and we clashed with pure fire and pure chakra. Kabuto was incinerated by a fire tornado on the planet and I sealed his soul into the Book of Vile Darkness. Here.

Nicole handed him the book and revealed the info on him. Lord Hokage read it and he was shocked.

Lord Third: So Kabuto was indeed Nono Yakushi's biological son. She never knew about him this whole time. He killed her by accident during the 3rd Great War and we were told she commited suicide.

Sasuke: No doubt one of Danzo's tricks I'll bet.

Nicole: That was my first thought too Sasuke.

Lord Third: I have a feeling that you're right Sasuke. Continue on.

Nicole: We killed all the Sound Shinobi and totaled up 375 Sound Shinobi. All their info is in the book. That's not the worst part we found out.

Lord Third: What do you mean?

Nicole: We found out that Chiyo, the Leader of the Sand's Puppet Brigade was a Traitorous Witch. Here's what we found out.

Nicole turned the pages to Chiyo's info and Lord Hokage found a horrifying revelation. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Karura were shocked about this. Karura and Temari broke down crying and Kankuro punched the wall in rage.

Kankuro: That witch! She killed father in cold blood!

Naruto: I can't believe that Chiyo was that heartless. She had absolutely no value for her village or any of her teammates. Her soul was as black as the pits of evil itself.

Sasuke: Unbelievable.

Naruto: I'm so sorry Gaara.

Gaara: It's all right Naruto. I always knew that Father was being manipulated by Chiyo somehow. Now I know that he was coerced into doing everything he was doing to me against his will.

Nicole: I can't believe that Chiyo was that evil. She let her own greed and selfishness in making the Sand a strong force cloud her mind completely.

Lord Third: I agree Nicole. Chiyo is now a traitor to the Sand and she will be treated like such for them. Karura I'm so glad you're all right. Rasa was devastated when he thought you died.

Karura: (Calms down) I know Lord Hokage. It's all Chiyo's fault. She tried to kill me and use Gaara for her own selfish purposes.

Temari: I don't think we can trust the Hidden Sand anymore after everything that's happened and I don't think we can go back.

Lord Third: Well I'm more than happy to give you all asylum here in the Leaf.

Kankuro: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Gaara: I'm honored to be a Leaf Shinobi Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: You're welcome. Now Team Cosmic Dragon, because the invasion cancelled the Chunin Exams and because of your tremendous demonstration in skills, leadership in battle and Valor in battle and protection of your friends and helping the Leaf Triumph into Victory I hereby award you all the rank of elite Chunin.

Team Cosmic Dragon cheered.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. We are truly honored.

Lord Hokage gave them special purple Chunin Flak Jackets with the symbol of Team Cosmic Dragon on the back.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Hokage. We will wear these vests with honor and diligence.

Lord Third: Take 2 weeks off and rest for a bit. I also have another announcement. I am going to step down as the 3rd Hokage.

Nicole: Lord Hokage you still have enough fight in you.

Lord Third: Thank you for that Nicole. But I'm getting old and I have already announced my successor. I'm appointing Tsunade as the 5th Hokage.

Nicole: Wow! That's a big jump for her. It was an honor to serve you as the 3rd Hokage Lord Sarutobi.

Lord Third: Thank you Nicole. Thank you Team Cosmic Dragon for your outstanding performances over the last 6 months.

Naruto: Anytime Grandpa.

Afterwhich Lady Tsunade was officially coronated as the 5th Hokage. She was given the secret to the paperworks defeat and she now can run the hospital and has alot of free time. Kushina was now her right hand woman.

Later as Team Cosmic Dragon was resting in the Namikaze estate Nicole sensed something.

Nicole: Whoa! I sense two huge energy signals coming.

Lincoln: Can you identify them Nicole?

Nicole concentrated and she gasped.

Nicole: It's the Akatsuki. Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto: They must be coming for me, Fu, Gaara and Rin. But they think that Yagura is the 3-Tails Jinchuriki.

Natsumi: That's probably the cause.

Nicole: Lets go meet them.

They ran to the north edge of the village and met Itachi and Kisame in the flesh. They were wearing Black Cloaks with red clouds on them.

Nicole: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame: Team Cosmic Dragon. We've heard so many big things about all of you. We also heard that you killed that traitor Orochimaru.

Nicole: Word sure travels fast doesn't it?

Yamiko: Captain Kisame. It's been a long time.

Kisame: Yamiko Kaguya. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl. You sure have grown.

Yamiko: I know. I found my brother Kimimaro and we are together again.

Kisame: I'm happy for you Yamiko.

Itachi: It is good to see you again Nicole.

Nicole: You too Itachi. It's been 5 years since we last saw eachother.

Rin: Itachi you sure have grown the last time I saw you.

Itachi: Rin? I thought you died.

Naruto: Orochimaru found her 14 years ago and healed her by freezing her in a block of ice.

Rin: And I had some bonuses as a result because of it.

Nicole: Itachi we have some news for you but Sasuke would like to talk to you.

Sasuke: It's been a while big brother.

Itachi: I don't hear any hate in you.

Sasuke: Itachi I know everything about the Massacre and why you did it. It was because of the corruption of the Elders and the Civilian Council. Danzo, Koharu, Homura and the Civilian Council made you kill the Uchiha Clan against your will. They were executed for their treachery.

Nicole: It's true Itachi. Everyone knows all about the Massacre and that the Corruption of The Council destroyed the Uchiha. They now view you as a hero instead of a traitor.

Itachi was shocked.

Itachi: I thank you for telling me this. And Sasuke I am so sorry that I put you through everything.

Sasuke: I know big brother. You did what you had to do for the village and you are my hero.

Itachi: (Chuckles) I'm glad. Now Nicole let us talk.

They were in the Tsukuyomi Realm.

Nicole: Whoa! I completely forgot how wicked the Tsukuyomi Realm was.

Itachi: Yes. We can talk in here.

Nicole: I'm afraid the news is grim. During our match in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries me and Naruto faced an evil Sasuke.

Sasuke: This version of me is evil in its purest form and he is an arrogant and extremely ruthless monster.

Naruto: He has a massive superiority complex that is as big as the biggest star in the universe and it completely consumed him beyond all known levels of human comprehension. He claims to be the strongest of the strong and the best of the best.

Lincoln: He is what Sasuke was before we set him straight during our mission to the Land of Waves.

Fu: He is now on probation and the civilian population fears him instead of worshiping the very ground he walks on.

Rin: We also have a very strong feeling that the Evil Sasuke is going to go rogue in the next couple of days.

Itachi: How bad is this feeling?

Nicole: 99.8% and when we beat him we stripped him of his right to be a Leaf Shinobi completely and he vowed to completely destroy the entirety of the Leaf Village and kill everyone and destroy everything.

Itachi gasped in horror.

Itachi: I've created a monster.

Nicole: No it's not your fault Itachi. It's Koharu's fault. She created a Blood Clone with Sealing Jutsu and infused it with Sasuke's DNA and blood and made him into a ruthless monster.

Itachi: It's good she's dead. I can't believe that this Sasuke is gonna destroy us all.

Yamiko: We won't let him do it Itachi.

Ami: He will pay with his life if the need arises.

Akiko: And we won't let his reign of terror come into being.

Itachi: Thank you all. I am eternally grateful.

Nicole: We also know what the Akatsuki is planning to do and it will destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them.

Itachi: So the Akatsuki are gonna destroy the world?

Naruto: Yeah. The Infinite Tsukuyomi will cause the entire planet to explode and annihilate everyone and everything.

Lincoln: It'll be the end of the world and we can't let that happen.

Fu: Yeah.

Itachi was horrified. He was working for an evil organization that was gonna destroy the entire planet and kill everyone.

Itachi: Thank you all for telling me. How did you acquire this info?

Nicole: During the execution of Danzo, Koharu and Homura, Lady Kami herself appeared and revealed everything. She's gonna help us destroy the Akatsuki and prepare for them.

Itachi: That's incredible. Thank you for telling me this. Now I know what I must do. I have to tell Lord Hokage about this.

Nicole: He already knows and everyone in the 5 Great Nations knows and everyone is now on high alert for the Akatsuki and they know the threat that they pose to the entire planet.

Naruto: The whole world is in grave danger Itachi and we have to stop the Akatsuki at all costs.

Itachi: Yes. It's good they know.

Nicole: Orochimaru is dead too. We were prepared for him and we killed him and the Sound Village took a devastating and extremely crippling blow.

Itachi: That's what we've heard. I'm glad he's dead.

Akiko: We are too. He got what he deserved in the end.

Nicole: Yeah.

Sasuke: Orochimaru was after the power of the Uchiha and he was after my body for the Sharingan and we found out that he tried to take you.

Itachi: Yes. He did Sasuke. But I stopped him.

Nicole: That's good.

The Tsukuyomi Realm vanished.

Nicole: Whoa! I forgot how much of a headache the Tsukuyomi does to you.

Naruto: Yeah.

Itachi: Kisame tell the Akatsuki Leader that I won't be coming back.

Kisame: Certainly Itachi. I understand.

Itachi: I had a...

Evil Sasuke: ITACHI!

They saw Evil Sasuke ready to face Itachi.

Nicole: Speak of the Devil and he shall come. What are you doing here Sasuke 2?

Evil Sasuke: Itachi! I've done exactly as you've said and did as you've asked. I have saved my hatred for you and ONLY YOU! AFTER I KILL ITACHI YOU'RE ALL NEXT TEAM COSMIC DRAGON! NOW ITACHI! YOU'RE DEAD!

Nicole: (In her head) Don't push your luck Sasu-gay.

Itachi: (In his head) Nicole is right. There is an evil version of Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke charged up a Chidori to maximum power and he went at Itachi.

Naruto: (In his head) He stole Kakashi-sensei's Original Jutsu!

Rin: (In her head) That little thief!

Sasuke: (In his head) He just continues to disgrace the Uchiha even more.

Itachi swat away the Chidori like it was nothing and he beat Evil Sasuke mercilessly and pinned him to a tree.

Itachi: You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something, (Whispers into his ear) You never will.

Itachi put Evil Sasuke under the Tsukuyomi and tortured him psychologically.

Later Itachi went with them into the Leaf and reported everything. Itachi was pardoned for his crimes and Sasuke and Itachi were reunited. Itachi found out that Orochimaru poisoned him when he was in the Akatsuki and Lady Tsunade cured him.

Evil Sasuke was in the Hospital in a coma and Nicole was by him.

Nicole: You brought all this on yourself Sasuke 2. Now you will pay for everything you've done. (Nicole's Eyes glowed Crimson Red) Welcome to your Worst Nightmare!

Nicole casted the Malevolent Insanity jutsu on him and Evil Sasuke was in the Nightmare Universe.

The Malevolent Insanity Jutsu takes the target into a Nightmare Universe of unimaginable horror. It's actually a Universe where the Very Physical laws of Nature do not apply and it brings all your worst fears to life and tortures the target psychologically and mentally to the power of 100,000. It destroys the targets sanity beyond that of all medicinal and theraputic repair. It even has the power to plague their mind with extreme delusions of weakness by showing the source of their pain amplified times 1 million.

Nicole: Enjoy your torture Sasu-gay because it will haunt you for the next 7 days.

Nicole left and whistled and suddenly Evil Sasuke screamed in fear.

Nicole: I love torturing Evil Sasuke's.

Nicole knew that the Tsukuyomi Jutsu combined with the Malevolent Insanity Genjutsu would completely destroy his sanity forever and it would make sure that he suffers forever.

Continues in Part 10.


	203. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P10

Here is the part you've all been waiting for.

* * *

The Malevolent Insanity Jutsu and the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu were done on Evil Sasuke. He was filled with so much hate and evil that it was completely unfathomable beyond all forms of Human Comprehension. He was being plagued by horrific hallucinations of Nicole and Team Cosmic Dragon ruining his life and more. They belittled him and made fun of him and called him bad names and more. He was even plagued by hallucinations that his own family over the centuries has turned against him. That's not the worst part. He is also suffering hallucinations that the whole village and world has turned against him and more. His defeat at the hands of Itachi infuriated him and he was being destroyed by Team Cosmic Dragon's words.

Nicole: (Echoing) How does it feel to be a worthless loser and a pathetic disgrace? That's all you are Sasu-gay.

Lincoln: (Echoing) You will never be good at anything. All you are is a coward and a worthless thief.

Naruto: (Echoing) I'm glad Itachi killed your family and they can burn in the Netherworld.

Sakura: (Echoing) You will never be a challenge to us Sasu-gay. Go kiss more boys.

Fu: (Echoing) You will never have friends or a loving family. You're a disgrace and a worthless loser you dead last scum.

Juri: (Echoing) How does it feel knowing that you will never match up to us Sasu-gay?

Ami: (Echoing) I don't know what I ever saw in you. All you are is a demon in human skin.

Akiko: (Echoing) Naruto is a much greater shinobi than you ever will be in a trillion lifetimes.

Sasuke: (Echoing) You have disgraced the Uchiha name and you are no longer fit to be a member of my family.

Rin: (Echoing) You are a worthless loser and Naruto is a far greater shinobi than you ever will be.

Yamiko: (Echoing) You are a total failure Sasu-gay.

Itachi: (Echoing) You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something, You never will.

Evil Sasuke was so enraged that he clenched his fist tight and blood gushed out of his hand and he screamed in so much rage and punched through the wall.

Evil Sasuke: (Enraged Screaming) IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY CAN'T I GET STRONG!? I'M AN ELITE AND THE STRONGEST!? I HATE YOU TEAM COSMIC DRAGON! YOU ALL RUINED MY LIFE!

It was then that he decided that he was gonna leave and get stronger from an outside source.

He was free to leave the hospital.

* * *

Later that night Team Cosmic Dragon was on their way back to the Namikaze estate after having a snack at the Dango Stand.

Nicole: Well another mission another dollar as I always say.

Lincoln: You said it Nicole.

Naruto: Being a Chunin is awesome. We got to go on border patrol and we stomped out a bunch of bandit camps and more.

Sakura: Lets not overestimate our skills everyone.

Sasuke: Sakura's right guys. We have to be prepared for anything now that we're Chunin.

They saw Evil Sasuke with his backpack on and he was heading to the gate.

Nicole: Is that Sasuke 2?

Naruto: Yeah that's him.

Lincoln: Lets go see what he's up to.

They went to him.

Nicole: Going somewhere Sasu-gay?

Evil Sasuke saw Team Cosmic Dragon.

Evil Sasuke: This is none of your business losers.

Nicole: We're making it our business Uchiha and from the looks of it you're planning on leaving the village without permission.

Naruto: As Elite Chunin of the Leaf we won't allow that.

Evil Sasuke: (ENRAGED) THEY MADE YOU ALL ELITE CHUNIN!? (Calms down) Then that makes my decision all the more clear. This village has been holding me back and has not been giving me the power I need for my objectives. I'm leaving the Leaf Village and I will one day return and destroy everything and kill all of you.

Nicole: We won't let that happen Sasu-gay.

Sasuke: You've brought so much shame and humiliation to my family and you don't deserve to be a member of my clan anymore.

Nicole: You brought all this on yourself and we won't let you leave. The only place you're going is prison for eternity.

Evil Sasuke: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

Evil Sasuke charged and flared up his Chakra and Naruto chopped him on the head and knocked him out.

Lady Tsunade appeared.

Lady Tsunade: What's going on here?

Nicole: Our evil Sasuke here was going to leave the village without your permission Lady Hokage. My guess is that he was gonna find Orochimaru's old labs and strengthen his Curse Mark for power. He was gonna come back and destroy the Leaf and kill everyone.

Lady Tsunade: He sure is a nuisance isn't he? Arrest him.

The ANBU arrested the Evil Sasuke. 2 Weeks later Evil Sasuke was being taken to the Blood Prison where he will stay for eternity. He was being shown that it doesn't matter who you are, what you are, or what clan you are from no matter how powerful or prestigious it is that you can't do whatever you want in the village.

Rabbit: Any last words Sasuke 2?

Evil Sasuke: Yes. I decided that not only will I get my revenge on you Leaf Village but this entire miserable planet as well. I will destroy everything and kill everyone and reduce this whole planet to dust! DO YOU HEAR ME EVERYONE!? YOU ALL WILL DIE AND GO TO THE NETHERWORLD! I SWEAR IT!

Nicole went Super Angel 10,000 Star Dragon and Lincoln went Super Angel 2 and Team Cosmic Dragon spread their wings.

Nicole: It will be a cold day in the Netherworld before we let that happen Sasu-gay. Let me warn you. If you ever escape from the Blood Prison I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.

Lincoln: That is a promise.

Lady Tsunade: I agree and you will be forever damned with the rest of your family.

Frog: Is that all?

Evil Sasuke: Yes. That's all.

They took him away and he was never going to be seen again. The Blood Prison is like Alcatraz in San Francisco, California and it is a million times worse than 1,000 Alcatraz's put together. The prisoners there hate the Uchiha with a terrible vengeance and they will probably kill them when he gets there. To make matters worse, Evil Sasuke was stripped of all of the Jutsu he stole as well as all the fighting styles he has and his chakra was forever sealed. He will also be marked as a Triple S-Rank Rogue Ninja with a Kill on Sight Order should he ever escape.

Nicole: Well that takes care of that wretch. Now we have work to do. Lady Hokage, we would like to go and clean up all of Orochimaru's mess.

Lady Tsunade: I think I know what you're about to do Nicole. All right you leave on your first mission in 2 days. Be ready by then.

Nicole: Yes milady. We'll call this mission the Great Orochimaru Purge. Hands in team.

They did so.

All: TEAM COSMIC DRAGON SOAR!

Lady Tsunade: Good luck to all of you and Jiraiya will go with you.

Naruto: Okay godmother.

* * *

2 days later it was time for them to head out.

Jiraiya: So we're heading out to eliminate all of Orochimaru's experiments huh?

Nicole: That's right Master Jiraiya and we're gonna make sure that all traces of his activity are gone for good.

Naruto: Trust me Jiraiya-sensei we have to do this to make sure that Orochimaru can't be resurrected or worse.

Jiraiya: I hear ya kid.

Nicole: Lets head out team.

* * *

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 1: FUMA CLAN

Team Cosmic Dragon was walking through a run down town in the middle of the Land of Rice Patties. They saw that all the buildings were old and broken.

Yamiko: Where is everybody?

Nicole: I sense everyone but they are really good at hiding.

Naruto: This place is filled with the smell of snakes. Orochimaru was here all right.

Natsumi: I sense remnants of his evil Chakra here too. Even though he's dead.

Nicole: Lets keep going.

Then a figure came out and it was a girl dressed in grey clothes and her face was covered and she charged at them.

Nicole: Heads up!

Nicole kicked her and knocked her out.

Nicole: Lets take her to that cabin up there.

Nicole pointed to a cabin on the hill and they took her there.

Once inside they took off her face cover and saw that she had pretty orange hair. She woke up when she saw them.

Nicole: It's all right. We mean you no harm.

?: Who are all of you?

Nicole: It's customary to have you tell us your name first.

?: Sorry. I'm Sasame Fuma. One of the Fuma Clan.

Nicole: Pleasure to meet you Sasame. We are Team Cosmic Dragon. I'm Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon, the Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Thunderbird.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno of the Oceanwing

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of The Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Jiraiya: And I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Sasame: I've heard so much about you all. You all killed Lord Orochimaru.

Nicole: Orochimaru was a menace to the entire world and he destroyed many peoples lives.

Sasame: You don't understand. Lord Orochimaru was the key to our clans salvation. He was gonna give our clan a second chance to shine in the sun again.

Naruto: Sasame you don't know how wrong you are. Orochimaru was an evil man. He was gonna destroy the Leaf and rule over the 5 Great Nations with an iron fist. We killed him and put an end to his reign of terror and sent him off to the darkest pits of the Netherworld forever.

Nicole: Here. Read this.

Nicole showed the information Orochimaru had on him in the Book of Vile Darkness and when Sasame was finished reading it she was horrified.

Sasame: We were lied to. Orochimaru, (Crying) you monster!

Sasame broke down crying and Sakura comforted her.

Jiraiya: It's all right Sasame. Orochimaru was my teammate and he betrayed our village 14 years ago. He has been doing all sorts of crazy and evil experiments to many people over the years and poisoning their minds with lies and evil.

Naruto: We had to kill him and make sure that he paid for everything he has done to the world.

Nicole: Yeah. He is now forever imprisoned in the Book of Vile Darkness. He will never again torment the 5 Great Nations ever again. You have to understand Sasame. I don't know what Orochimaru promised you all when he came to you but he is evil in its purest form. He will never live up to his end of the bargain and he disposes of his followers for even making the smallest of mistakes.

Sakura: That's right. You all were pawns in his evil plans.

Sasuke: He was after the Uchiha for the Sharingan so he can learn all the Jutsu in the world. He also uses a Forbidden Immortality Jutsu by leaping from one body to another every three years. He acquires that persons abilities and powers in that body.

Fu: Orochimaru was responsible for an invasion with the Sand and Sound villages on our village 2 weeks ago and we took the fight to another planet and killed all the attacking Sound Shinobi. The Sand double-crossed the Sound and helped us win the fight.

Ami: You see Sasame, making a deal with Orochimaru is like making a deal with the devil. He was the Devil Incarnate.

Akiko: That's right. We couldn't let him get away with everything he did.

Sasame started to feel better.

Sasame: You're right about all that. But we have to find my cousin Arashi.

Nicole: Where did you see him last?

Sasame: He was at an old temple to the north. I'll lead you to it.

Nicole: Okay.

Sasame lead them to an old temple and it looked very eerie.

Nicole: This it?

Sasame: Yes. Arashi is in here.

Naruto: I can sense it. He's in there.

Nicole: All right. Lets go.

They all went into the temple and it was creepy. They then found Arashi.

Nicole: Arashi I presume?

Arashi: That's right.

Sasame: Arashi! (Hugs him) Thank goodness you're okay.

Arashi: You're mistaken Sasame. I am not the Arashi you knew.

Then Arashi started to change and he underwent a gruesome transformation.

Nicole: What the?

Naruto: What's happening to him!?

Sakura: I don't know.

Arashi became a gruesome monstrosity.

Nicole: Oh man! I've read about this. This is Ninja Art: Cadaver Puppets. It's a Forbidden Jutsu that Orochimaru created and what it does is it molds the bodies of dead shinobi into the user and they get their Chakra, abilities and Kekkei Genkai. But it warps the users mind and makes them completely unstable.

Lincoln: So the only way to save him is to sever those puppets.

Nicole: Yes. Lets power up team!

Nicole went Super Angel 2, Lincoln went Super Angel, and everyone spread their wings.

Arashi: So you're Team Cosmic Dragon. I heard you all killed Lord Orochimaru.

Nicole: That's right. And you will be joining him if you don't wake up.

Arashi: We shall see.

Nicole: Yes we will. STAR STYLE: STAR DRAGONS WRATH!

Nicole fired her trademark technique at Arashi and it vaporized one of the corpses and he was half way back to normal. But the technique hit the wall and caused a huge explosion.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Arashi: You pests. I will make you pay for this! (Goes through numerous hand signs) Fuma Clan Ninja Art: Spell of The Mandala!

He fired a crystal structure and it encased Yamiko and he was contracting his hands and he was causing the structure to crush her. But Yamiko was too strong and she was gonna break out and Nicole sensed something.

Nicole: That thing is gonna blow! Everyone take cover!

They did so and Yamiko broke out of the structure and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so devastating that it destroyed much of the temple and reduced it to rubble on the inside. The shrapnel from the structure severed both the corpse puppets and Nicole grabbed Arashi and saved him.

Jiraiya: SUMMONING JUTSU!

Jiraiya summoned a huge toad.

Jiraiya: Lets get out of here guys. This whole place is gonna collapse.

Nicole: Right Master Jiraiya.

Arashi: Nicole. Let me tell you about the mission that Lord Orochimaru gave us. Should he ever got Sasuke he wanted to make sure that nobody from the Leaf ever came and got him. So he called on us to make sure that he doesn't go back to the Leaf no matter what.

Nicole: I understand. Then you must've heard.

Arashi: Yes. I'm glad Orochimaru is dead and you were right. He was a menace to everyone in the 5 Great Nations.

Nicole: That's just the least of our problems Arashi. An evil Organization of Rogue Ninjas is now the main threat. They're going to destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them.

Arashi: Yes. The Akatsuki pose a tremendous threat to our planet. News has been spreading about that.

Naruto: Yeah. We got to go guys. This whole place is gonna collapse.

Jiraiya: Lets go Gama Tora.

They left the temple as it collapsed.

Nicole: That's it for that hideout. We still have a long way to go.

After the temple was destroyed they gathered the Fuma Clan together and revealed the full extent of Orochimaru's crimes and more and the Fuma Clan realized that they were all pawns in Orochimaru's diabolical ambitions. They decided to move to the Leaf and start their lives anew. Team Cosmic Dragon filed their report and Lady Tsunade gave them S-Rank Credit for saving the Fuma Clan from a path of destruction.

Continues in Part 11.


	204. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P11

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 2: MIZUKI STRIKES BACK.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Leaf. Team Cosmic Dragon was visiting Neji in the hospital.

Nicole: So how are you feeling Neji?

Neji: Still sore from that beating I got from Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto: Sorry Neji but you deserved it for belittling Hinata and spouting on and on about fate.

Neji: You're right Naruto. I did deserve it.

Lincoln: Well the good news is that Lady Tsunade said that you'll be out of here in 3 more weeks.

Sakura: Well now that the Hyuga Council has been executed for treason and the use of the Caged Bird Seal has been abolished, Hinata has united the clan into one and she is gonna make sure that no more corruption like this will ever happen again.

Neji: That's good. I'm glad that Lady Hinata is doing good.

Naruto: Well get some rest Neji. We should have a rematch one of these days when you're cleared to go back to the Shinobi Corp.

Neji: Thank you Naruto. I will.

They leave the hospital and as they walked down the street they saw Chunin and Jonin heading to the Prison.

Nicole: Sounds like there's trouble at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison! Lets go!

They rush over there and they saw a prison riot and lots of Chunin and Jonin were fighting the inmates.

Nicole: Looks like we've got a riot in progress.

Naruto: Some of these criminals I know and locked up in here.

?: So you've finally come Demon Fox.

They saw Mizuki waiting for them.

Nicole: Mizuki. Long time no punch.

Naruto: So you are the main force behind this prison riot.

Mizuki: Yes and I did it to get my revenge on you demon brat.

Lincoln: You were the main reason why you wound up in here.

Naruto: I saw you give Sasuke prewritten tests and it was because of that that you were branded as a traitor.

Nicole: We knew that you were going to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and give it to Orochimaru.

Mizuki: You ruined my quest to get power from Lord Orochimaru! I will kill you all for it and make sure you suffer for that too!

Nicole: Sorry to disappoint you Mizuki but Orochimaru is dead and you will joining him in the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Mizuki: You lie! Lord Orochimaru can't be dead!

Sasuke: Orochimaru was killed by all of us and he got what he deserved. Just like you are going to Mizuki.

Mizuki: Lord Sasuke how can you say that to me? Haven't you always wanted to be the greatest shinobi in the world and the best of the best?

Sasuke: No. I want to earn my power and work for it the right way. You gave me shortcuts and that made me a powerhungry megalomaniacal arrogant coward. It's because of you that I was alienating myself and became an antisocial monster that only cared about no one but me. It was thanks to Nicole and my team that I realized the error of my ways and became a powerful force for good.

Mizuki: So you know the truth. Well I will make sure that you die with the rest of your family.

Sasuke: I don't think so.

Nicole: Lets take this mad man down for good.

Naruto: Yeah. This dirtbag has plagued my life for far too long.

Lincoln: All he has is nothing but a big mouth that needs to be shut up permanently.

Fu: I agree.

Rin: Lets get him.

Nicole went Super Angel 2, Lincoln went Super Angel 2 and everyone spread their wings.

Naruto: I don't know what Iruka-sensei ever saw in you as a friend Mizuki. But people like you give Chunin and teachers everywhere a bad name.

Mizuki: Powerful words Demon Fox. Lets see you back them up.

POW!

Naruto punched Mizuki in the face and Sakura kicked him in the back with devastating force and a snap sound was heard.

Mizuki: What have you all done to me? I can't feel my legs!

Nicole: Sakura kicked you in the back and severed your spine. You are now forever crippled.

Mizuki: Don't count me out yet. I have a new improvement.

Mizuki had bulked up and he was back on his feet and he had a Tiger Appearance.

Nicole: Impressive. So this is your Curse Mark Form. The Tiger is a fitting animal for you.

Mizuki: Yes thank you and now I will make you suffer.

Nicole: I don't think so.

Nicole then went Super Angel 4 and Mizuki dashed towards her and Nicole ducked under a punch and she punched Mizuki in the chest so hard that her fist went all the way through him and out the other side through his back. Mizuki was dead in an instant as Nicole was holding Mizuki's black heart in her hand.

She pulled out her hand and Mizuki fell to the ground and Mizuki's heart was still beating in her hands.

Nicole: Never again Mizuki.

Mizuki's spirit appeared before them.

Nicole: Now you can join Orochimaru in the Netherworld for all eternity. [Pulls of the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation] **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

Mizuki went into the Book of Vile Darkness and his info revealed a shocking revelation.

The Curse Mark Mizuki had on his right arm was actually a special set of instructions on how to obtain the Animal Curse Mark and it had a formula and list of ingredients on how to make it.

Nicole: Look at this team. Mizuki got the Animal Curse Mark 1 year before we came back from our training trip. It's actually got a special set of instructions on how to get it.

Naruto: So that's what that ugly skull-shape mark is. Orochimaru must've used him as a guinea pig for this.

Sakura: So it would appear. He was nothing more than another pawn to Orochimaru.

Ami: Another waste of a life in his diabolical ambition.

Fu: What's this list of ingredients here?

Nicole: Looks like a chemical formula designed to give him the Curse Mark. We'll talk about that later. Lets help round up all the prisoners and take any Chunin or Jonin to the hospital for treatment.

Sasuke: Right.

They did so and got all the prisoners all back in their cells and placed powerful electric barrier sealing jutsu on them and they were surging with 1 billion volts of electricity. They rounded up 20 shinobi and kunoichi and Kurenai Yuhi was among them.

Nicole: Kurenai-sensei is here. Lets go.

They took them to the hospital and reported to Lady Tsunade. They arrived at the door and knocked.

Lady Tsunade: Come in.

They went in.

Nicole: Lady Hokage the Prison Break at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison has been stopped by us.

Lady Tsunade: Good work. Do you know who was responsible for it?

Naruto: Yes godmother. It was Mizuki that instigated it.

Sakura: We saw a bunch of Chunin and Jonin heading there after we visited Neji in the hospital and rushed over to help out.

Lincoln: But it turns out that it was all set up by Mizuki so he can get revenge on us for locking him up.

Nicole: We found out during our fight that he got a curse mark from Orochimaru. Here's what we found.

Nicole handed the Book of Vile Darkness to Lady Tsunade and what she found out was awful.

Lady Tsunade: So that's what that mark is. (Sighs) That stupid Orochimaru.

Naruto: Yeah. Orochimaru used Mizuki as another one of his pawns.

Rin: That Curse Mark formula is totally unstable and it would destroy Mizuki's body had he made it. Which from the looks of it he did.

Lady Tsunade: You're right Rin. It would've ended his days as a Shinobi regardless.

Nicole: Yeah. We killed Mizuki and I imprisoned him in the Book of Vile Darkness. We rounded up all the prisoners and made sure that they stay there by putting Lightning Barrier Sealing Jutsu on the cells. 20 Shinobi and Kunoichi were injured and are in the hospital as we speak. We brought them there after we thwarted the attempted Prison Break.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Good work to all of you. You will receive S-Rank Mission credit for a job well done.

Nicole: Thank you milady.

The door opened and in came Mizuki's fiance Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Lady Hokage. Is what I heard true?

Lady Tsunade: I'm afraid so Tsubaki.

Nicole: Tsubaki. I'm very sorry about Mizuki. I know how much you cared about him but he was one of those people that would never change.

Tsubaki: Yes. I realize that now. Thank you Nicole. Also I have to atone for what I have done.

Naruto: You were keeping quiet about the Forbidden Scroll fiasco because Mizuki threatened you somehow.

Tsubaki: That's right Naruto. How did you know that?

Naruto: I had this feeling. [To Lady Tsunade] Godmother if I may. Have Tsubaki here atone for this by working in the Academy with Iruka-sensei. After Mizuki was arrested when we got back from our trip he had no assistant and Tsubaki would be perfect for it.

Lady Tsunade: That's a good thought Naruto. All right I will allow it.

Tsubaki: Thank you milady.

Juri: Tsubaki I'm sorry about Mizuki.

Tsubaki: It's all right. Thank you Juri.

Later they came out and headed to Ichiraku Ramen for a snack.

Nicole: Great job everyone. Another victory for Team Cosmic Dragon and another minion of Orochimaru destroyed.

Lincoln: That's right. But we still have a long way to go in cleaning up his mess.

Naruto: We will help everyone whose lives hes destroyed over the years and erase the scar that he has inflicted upon the land.

Sasuke: That's right.

Yamiko: Orochimaru will be erased forever and we will make sure of it.

Nicole: That's right.

The Great Orochimaru Purge was in full swing.

Continues in part 12


	205. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P12

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 3: DESTROYING THE NORTHERN HIDEOUT

Team Cosmic Dragon was walking through the Land of Grass towards Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. With them was Kimimaro, Tayuya and Karin and they were going to destroy the hideout and see if they can help a certain man.

Nicole: We should be approaching the Northern Hideout team.

Lincoln: I heard that this is where Orochimaru kept all his most dangerous and volatile experiments.

Karin: That's right Lincoln. Orochimaru's most dangerous experiments reside at this hideout.

Tayuya: From what I remember Orochimaru keeps a man named Jugo here.

Sasuke: Jugo? Who is he?

Kimimaro: Jugo is my best friend Sasuke. 3 years ago Orochimaru sent me to get him for him. Jugo comes from a clan that has a terrible power that causes him to go berserk after absorbing Nature Energy.

Naruto: I was told that Orochimaru created the Curse Mark Transformations we saw from an enzyme in Jugo's blood.

Tayuya: That's right Naruto. It was with this enzyme that we got our Curse Mark Transformations at the cost of our sanity.

Nicole: So that's why Orochimaru recruited him. He needed Jugo's blood and that is the catalyst for his experiments.

Karin: That's right Nicole.

Sakura: That's awful. I can't believe that Orochimaru would be that evil and diabolical.

Fu: Well we made sure he got what he deserved and more. Now he's imprisoned in the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Yamiko: Yeah. Good riddence.

20 minutes later they all arrived at the Northern Hideout.

Nicole: This must be it.

Lincoln: It is. I'm sensing huge power signals in there and there are a bunch of fading ones.

Naruto: And I know where they're coming from. Look!

Naruto pointed to a bunch of Curse Mark experiments.

Nicole: These must be all the people that are dangerous.

Rin: Yeah. Their Curse Marks are all unstable. I can sense it.

Nicole: Lets get them.

Nicole went Super Angel 2 and they fired a combined Ki blast and obliterated them completely.

Nicole: That's it for them. They were dead already to begin with.

Sasuke: Yeah.

They went into the hideout and saw all the guards dead.

Nicole: Looks like a riot broke out.

Ami: Was this Jugo's doing?

Karin: No. Jugo is still locked up. I can sense him. (Shudders)

Naruto: It's all right Karin. I have a Seal prepared for him.

Nicole: Okay. Lets go.

Karin found the keys and handed them to Nicole and they arrived at a big steel door.

Nicole: This must be Jugo's cell. All right everyone stand back.

Nicole flared up her Super Angel aura and began unlocking the door.

Jugo: Someone's here.

Nicole opened the locks.

Nicole: Here we go.

Nicole began to open the door.

Jugo: A woman. If a woman comes I'll kill her.

Nicole opened the door and Jugo saw her.

Jugo: BINGO! YOU'RE DEAD!

Jugo Charged and Nicole fired a Force blast and Naruto tied him up and slapped a seal on his forehead.

Naruto: SEALING JUTSU: BIPOLAR SEAL!

The Seal activated and embedded into his forehead and Jugo returned to normal.

Karin: That was amazing.

Jugo: I feel okay.

Naruto: I used a special seal to correct your destructive nature. You should be able to control your cursed change at will now without losing your sanity.

Kimimaro: Jugo I'm glad you're all right.

Jugo: Kimimaro, Karin, Lady Tayuya. Thank goodness you're all right.

Kimimaro: It's good you're all right Jugo.

Karin: Same here.

Tayuya: Glad you're all right big guy.

Nicole: Jugo it's a pleasure to meet you. We are Team Cosmic Dragon. I'm Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon. The Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Thunderbird.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno of the Oceanwing.

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of The Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: And I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Jugo: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard so much about you.

Kimimaro: Jugo that Disease I told you about. It was actually a lethal poison given to me by Orochimaru.

Nicole: Jugo, Orochimaru never intended to cure you of your destructive urges at all. He only planned on using you for his own sick and diabolical ambitions.

Jugo: So Lord Orochimaru was only going to dissect me?

Naruto: That's a bit extreme but that's the best way to describe it.

Nicole: You probably don't know this but Orochimaru is dead and we killed him.

Jugo was shocked when he heard that.

Kimimaro: Yes. Orochimaru was a monster. He ruined so many lives and destroyed numerous people.

Karin: Yeah. He was a devil in human skin and he needed to be destroyed and sent to the Netherworld for all eternity.

Tayuya: That's right. Orochimaru poisoned my mind with so much evil that it was unbelievable. I was a monster and a murderous fiend because of him.

Jugo: I see. I can't believe this. But after you all helped me I am forever in your debt.

Nicole: We're glad we could help you Jugo. Lets get you out of here and get you some brand new clothes.

Jugo: Yeah.

Nicole cut his leg free from the ankle weight and Naruto used his Clothes Ray and gave him a different version of his cloths. They were yellow and orange.

Judo: These clothes are awesome. Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome Jugo. Lets get out of here and destroy this whole place.

They got outside and Nicole cupped her hands to her side.

Nicole: Never again Orochimaru. KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nicole fired a Kamehameha Wave and the entire hideout exploded with incredible power and completely destroyed it.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the hideout was a smoldering crater.

Back in the Leaf, Team Cosmic Dragon reported to Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Great job to all of you.

Nicole: Thank you milady. We are one step closer to eliminating Orochimaru from memory forever.

Jugo: Yes. I'm glad that I am now cured and I would like to become a Leaf Shinobi so I can redeem myself for my crimes.

Lady Tsunade: Very well Jugo.

Later they celebrated at the Dango Shop and Jugo was placed on team 10.

Continues in Part 13.


	206. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P13

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 4: DESTROYING THE SOUTHERN HIDEOUT

* * *

Team Cosmic Dragon, Karin, Tayuya and Kimimaro were walking on the ocean to the Southern Hideout in the Land of Fangs.

Nicole: So the Southern Hideout is actually a prison?

Karin: Yeah. It's also used for Orochimaru's moderate experiments.

Kimimaro: Karin was gonna be warden of this hideout when the time came.

Lincoln: That's interesting info Kimimaro.

Tayuya: I agree.

Naruto: All we have left is to destroy this hideout, the Eastern Hideout and Orochimaru's island Laboratory.

Nicole: That's right bro.

They arrived at the hideout and it was an island hideout.

Nicole: It's in a mountain island that sticks out like a sore thumb.

They got to the hideout and in front of the door.

Nicole: I don't see a doorbell anywhere so we'll have to blast our way in.

Nicole fired an energy blast and blew the door apart and they went in.

They saw numerous prisoners in the cells.

Nicole: Looks like we arrived just in time.

Naruto: No kidding.

Kimimaro: Are you all okay?

Prisoner 1: Kimimaro? We thought you were dead.

Prisoner 2: Tayuya? Where's Orochimaru?

Nicole: He's dead and you're all looking at his killers. We're Team Cosmic Dragon.

Prisoner 3: Oh man! If you're all here then it must be true! Orochimaru is dead!

Prisoner 4: We're free!

Nicole: Lets get you all out of here.

Nicole snapped her fingers and beamed all the prisoners back to their respective villages.

Nicole: Lets search this hideout and find anything that might be of use.

Lincoln: Okay.

Fu: Lets go.

They searched the whole hideout and found numerous jutsu scrolls and books as well as a bunch of files and more. They sealed the materials into scrolls.

Naruto: That's everything sis.

Nicole: Okay. Lets get out of here and destroy this hideout.

They ran outside and Nicole stood ready.

Nicole: Never again Orochimaru. (Cups hands to the side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAA!

She fired a Kamehameha Wave and completely destroyed the hideout in a powerful explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared a crater was left and the ocean filled it up.

Nicole: All right lets head to the Eastern Hideout.

Sakura: Okay.

* * *

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 5: DESTROYING THE EASTERN HIDEOUT

* * *

Team Cosmic Dragon, Kimimaro, Karin and Tayuya were in the Land of Grass.

Naruto: So the last hideout is the Eastern Hideout.

Nicole: That's what it says and we have Orochimaru's main Island Laboratory in the Land of Claws to go to.

Kimimaro: I know that place.

Tayuya: That's where I was held to see if we were worthy of being a member of the Sound 4.

Fu: That's awful.

Ami: No kidding.

Akiko: We're almost done with the Great Orochimaru Purge then.

Nicole: Not quite. Lets get moving.

They arrived at a hole and it was the entrance into the Eastern Hideout.

Nicole: This must be it.

They climbed down and went into the hideout. They went down some hallways and found that it was deserted.

Naruto: Nobody's here.

Nicole: I sense some chakra signals but they're hard to make out.

They searched and found some stuff that provided info on what Orochimaru did in this hideout. Nicole came across a tank full of water.

Nicole: I sense a chakra signal in this tank. Hello?

?: Hello. So what brings you into this place?

Nicole: We're here to destroy all of Orochimaru's hideouts. I take it you are Suigetsu Hozuki?

Suigetsu: That's right. And you are?

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson. Lets talk face to face.

Nicole shattered the tank with a telepathic blast and the water poured out. Out of the water arose Suigetsu Hozuki and he didn't have any clothes on.

Suigetsu: (Exhales) Free at last. Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: No problem Suigetsu. Now please get dressed.

Suigetsu: How did you find me?

Nicole: In Orochimaru's info after we killed him.

Suigetsu: So Orochimaru is dead?

Nicole: That's right. Now please get dressed.

Suigetsu got dressed.

Nicole: We have a lot to tell you after we destroy this hideout. Also Mei Terumi the new 5th Mizukage would like to meet you after so long.

Suigetsu: So Mei Terumi is now the 5th Mizukage?

Nicole: That's right.

After they regrouped and got outside Nicole stood ready.

Nicole: Never again Orochimaru. (Cups Hands to the Side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAA!

Nicole fired a Kamehameha Wave into the Hideout and it exploded with incredible power and completely destroyed it.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the hideout was a huge crater.

* * *

They set up camp and revealed everything to Suigetsu. When it was done he was shocked.

Suigetsu: So the Bloodline Holocaust is over, Yagura was being controlled by a rogue Uchiha that is the Leader of an Organization that's going to destroy the entire planet, Orochimaru and Kabuto were killed by all of you, and Captain Kisame is a member of this Organization?

Nicole: That's almost the gist of it.

Suigetsu: This is a lot to take in.

Naruto: We also met on our first mission out of the village Zabuza Momochi.

Suigetsu: Captain Zabuza huh? You guys have been busy.

Sasuke: We sure have.

Rin: It's hard to imagine huh?

Kimimaro: I've already sent a letter to Lady Mei and got a response back 20 minutes ago. She's coming to the Leaf tomorrow.

Nicole: Okay. Lets head back to the Leaf first thing tomorrow morning.

Naruto: Okay sis.

Lincoln: Lets get some sleep for the night.

The next morning they beamed back to the Leaf with Instant Transmission and filed their report with the Hokage. Mei Terumi met with them and Suigetsu was honored to meet Mei and he was told everything that went down and he got his answers. Team Cosmic Dragon was given S-Rank Mission Credit for blowing up two more hideouts.

Continues in part 14


	207. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P14

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE PART 6: DESTROYING THE ISLAND LABORATORY.

* * *

Team Cosmic Dragon was over at the ocean in the Land of Water. They're on their way to destroy the island laboratory.

Lincoln: So this island laboratory is Orochimaru's main laboratory?

Nicole: That's what it says according to his info in the Book of Vile Darkness.

Naruto: We just have this to destroy this and Orochimaru is gone forever.

Sakura: That's right.

Nicole: There are still some of Orochimaru's experiments running about and we have to either help them or destroy them.

Lincoln: That's right.

Nicole: We have arrived everyone.

They arrived at an island with a huge building in the rocks.

Nicole: This is it all right.

Naruto: Yep. The scent of snakes is everywhere.

They went in and saw a huge laboratory.

Naruto: This lab is huge!

Fu: No kidding. Look at all this science stuff.

Juri: Orochimaru sure was busy with all this.

Nicole: I agree. Lets search this place and see what we can find.

They searched the whole lab from top to bottom and found all sorts of inhumane experiments and log books. They sealed them into scrolls for the Leaf to analyze.

In one particular room Rin found a huge discovery.

Rin: Hey guys come here!

They ran to her.

Nicole: What's up Rin?

Rin: Look at this!

In a giant tank they saw a huge horn.

Naruto: That is one big horn!

Natsumi: That's Gyuki's horn. Where did Orochimaru get that?

Nicole looked at a log book and saw a horrifying discovery.

Nicole: Orochimaru made the 8-Tailed Beast attack the Cloud by giving his Jinchuriki Blue B Genjutsu-Inducing Pills while posing as his doctor. He used the 5-Elements Unseal to cause the Tailed Beast to Run amok and the 3rd Raikage sealed the beast away which resulted in Blue B's death.

Naruto: That's horrible. So Orochimaru was trying to harness the power of the Tailed Beasts for his experiments somehow.

Fu: That could be the reason. People often view Jinchuriki as weapons of destruction or use them for their own personal pleasures.

Nicole: Yeah. Orochimaru is now worse than the Devil and he makes him look like a tame kitten compared to him.

Ami: I can't believe that Orochimaru became that evil. He's now like Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke: No Ami. Madara Uchiha is the worst of the worst and he makes even Orochimaru look like a kitten compared to him. Madara wants to destroy the planet where Orochimaru wanted to rule the world with an iron fist.

Akiko: Well it's a good thing Orochimaru is dead and he will never terrorize the world again.

Nicole: Yeah. Orochimaru is the ultimate evil and more. Lets seal the horn in a scroll. We're going to the Cloud after this.

Naruto: Okay.

They drained the tank and Naruto sealed the horn into a scroll. They continued their search and came across a bunch of prison cells.

Nicole: This must be where Orochimaru has all his prisoners.

Lincoln: Yeah.

?: Hello? Is anyone out there?

Nicole: We hear you. Where are you?

They saw a hand poking through a cell.

Nicole: Lets go.

They ran and saw in the cell a bunch of people with Scarlet Red Hair.

Naruto: (Gasp) You're all from the Uzumaki Clan.

?: Yes that's right.

Nicole: Orochimaru got some of the Uzumaki Clan for his sick experiments.

?: That's right. I'm Akira Uzumaki and these are my children Uzuki and Suki.

?: I'm Takeo Uzumaki.

?: I'm Harumi Uzumaki.

?: I'm Akare Uzumaki and these are Hiro, Tsume and Kazuma.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are Team Cosmic Dragon. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon the Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Thunderbird.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno of the Oceanwing.

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of the Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of the Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Natsumi: And I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Akira: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Naruto: Same here. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Leaf's Red Death.

Akira: We know Kushina. But we heard that she was dead.

Nicole: No Akira. She is very much alive. She was in a coma for 12 years after Natsumi was forced to attack the Leaf Village because of a Rogue Uchiha.

Takeo: Oh man. That's terrible. But we're grateful she's okay.

Naruto: Also Uncle Takeo we found your daughter Tayuya. She was brainwashed by Orochimaru and turned into one of the most evil monsters ever.

Nicole: Yeah. But I saved her during my match in the finals during the Chunin Exams.

Takeo: Tayuya is all right?

Nicole: She is. I returned her to her normal self.

Harumi: Thank goodness.

Naruto: Lets get you all out of there.

Nicole broke the bars off and freed them.

Akira: Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome Akira.

Akira: There's also an Uchiha here. Orochimaru kept him here because his Sharingan wouldn't activate.

Sasuke: Where is he?

Akira: This way.

Akira lead them to a cell 3 doors down and the Uchiha had blue and green clothes and had a black mullet and black eyes.

Sasuke: So you are an Uchiha?

?: That's right. I'm Saiga Uchiha.

Sasuke: It's a pleasure to meet you Saiga. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet another family member.

Saiga: Likewise Sasuke.

Sasuke: Let me get you out of there.

Sasuke ripped the door down and freed Saiga.

Saiga: Thank you Sasuke.

Sasuke: No problem.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you Saiga.

Saiga: Same here Nicole. I've heard so much about all of you.

Naruto: News sure travels fast doesn't it.

Saiga: It sure does.

Nicole: Change of plans guys. We'll call the Raikage down to the Leaf and give him Gyuki's horn. We'll report back to the Leaf and tell Lady Tsunade and the Shinobi Council about our findings.

Naruto: Okay.

Lincoln: Good idea.

Nicole: All right.

They went outside and Nicole stood ready and cupped her hands to the side.

Nicole: Never again Orochimaru. KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAA!

Nicole fired a Kamehameha Wave and the entire Island Lab exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the island was a crater that was filled by the ocean.

Nicole: That takes care of that. Lets head back.

Nicole used Instant Transmission and they beamed back to the Leaf. They appeared in front of the gate and they ran into the village towards the Administration building.

* * *

In the Hokage's Office Kushina and Shizune were helping Lady Tsunade with the paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Lady Tsunade: Come in.

In came Team Cosmic Dragon.

Nicole: Lady Tsunade we have successfully destroyed the Island Laboratory but we've had a surprising development along the way.

Shizune: What happened Nicole?

Nicole: Well it's a big surprise. You can come in.

In came Akira and the Uzumaki. Kushina gasped in shock.

Kushina: Akira, Takeo, Harumi! You're all okay!

Kushina hugged them and it was a joyous reunion.

Nicole: We found more of the Uzumaki Clan imprisoned in the Island Laboratory and it turns out Orochimaru was gonna try and get the Uzumaki's most treasured Kekkei Genkai - the Chakra Chains.

Naruto: We also found a member of the Uchiha Clan among them. Saiga here.

Lady Tsunade: This is amazing. Takeo, I'm so glad you and Harumi are safe.

Takeo: Me too Tsunade. It's great to see you again.

Harumi: Same here.

Naruto: Also I think Tayuya needs to have some catching up with her parents.

Lady Tsunade: That's a great idea. ANBU send for Tayuya please.

Tayuya was called in and she appeared 20 minutes later.

Tayuya: What's up guys?

Nicole: Tayuya we have had a surprising development happen on our mission to destroy the Island Laboratory and well...

Nicole turned her face and Tayuya gasped when she saw Takeo and Harumi. She had tears of joy stream down her face.

Tayuya: Mother? Father?

Takeo: Tayuya. We've missed you.

Tayuya hugged her parents and cried hard into them.

Tayuya: (Crying) I thought I would never see you again!

Nicole: Lady Tsunade I think everyone needs some time to catch up.

Lady Tsunade: I agree. Kushina you can take the rest of the day off to see your family again. Everyone but Nicole please leave and take this time to catch up with your family.

They left and Nicole filed her report.

Nicole: So Lady Tsunade we found a bunch of experiments that Orochimaru was working on and we have another major discovery. We need to call the Raikage down to the Leaf. We found the severed horn of Gyuki the 8-Tailed Beast in the Island Laboratory. It's here in this big scroll I have on my back.

Lady Tsunade: I see. I'll send a message to him right away. Please continue.

Nicole: Right. We found a terrifying discovery that went with it and Lord A is not gonna like it. After we cleared out all the experiments for you and Master Jiraiya to examine we found the Uzumaki and Saiga Uchiha in the prison cells in the lab and we were shocked to discover them. Orochimaru was after the Uzumaki's Chakra Chain Kekkei Genkai and he kept the Uchiha because his Sharingan didn't activate. We freed them and destroyed the Laboratory. After we destroyed the lab we beamed back here. Our original plan was to deliver the Horn of Gyuki to the Raikage and tell him in person at the Cloud but the finding of the Uzumaki and Saiga changed that.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Well done to you Nicole. You will be given Triple S-Rank mission credit. I will call a council meeting and instate the Uzumaki into the Leaf.

Nicole: After everything the Uzumaki went through I'm sure they would love being in the Leaf.

Shizune: I agree. The destruction of the Eddie left the Uzumaki in tatters.

Nicole: You'll get no argument from me Shizune.

Lady Tsunade: Yes. You're dismissed Nicole.

Nicole left and went to the Namikaze estate and they were catching up with everyone. Sasuke and Itachi were catching up with Saiga. Saiga was shocked when he found out that the Clan was destroyed because of the corruption of the Elders and the Civilian Council. But he was happy to be home nonetheless. A council meeting was called and the Uzumaki and Saiga were instated into the Leaf.

Lord A the 4th Raikage got the message and arrived in 2 days and he was horrified to know that Orochimaru was responsible for the death of Blue B when his father was the 3rd Raikage. Lord A was grateful knowing this and that the horn was returned to the Cloud. Orochimaru was now officially declared the Ultimate Evil of The 5 Great Nations.

Continues in Part 15


	208. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P15

THE GREAT OROCHIMARU PURGE FINALE: THE DEMON OF THE OCEAN

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Anko was in her apartment and she was having a bad nightmare. She was in an unknown area and she was running from something. Her Curse Mark was acting up and she woke up covered in sweat.

The following morning Team Cosmic Dragon was having breakfast with Kushina, Minato and the Uzumaki's.

Nicole: So are you fully caught up with Harumi, Kushina?

Kushina: I am. I'm so happy to have my sister back Nicole.

Naruto: I'm glad mom.

A swarm of bugs came in. It was Shino.

Shino: Team Cosmic Dragon.

Naruto: Shino. What's up?

Shino: I was told by Lady Hokage to come and fetch you. She wants to see Team Cosmic Dragon right away.

Nicole: We're on our way.

At the Hokage's office Anko was there.

Anko: What kind of crisis?

Lady Tsunade: Not sure. Some kind of creature has been terrorizing our neighbor, the Land of The Sea.

Team Cosmic Dragon arrived in Body Flickers.

Nicole: You called for us Lady Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade: Yes. Perfect timing for all of you.

Nicole: So you'll be coming with us Anko?

Anko: You know it Nicole.

Naruto: How are those body parts I gave you Anko? Was their blood tasty?

Anko: Oh you know it kid.

Lady Tsunade: Shizune, give them the run down.

Shizune: Right.

Shizune pulled down a map of the Land of The Sea.

Shizune: The Land of The Sea is a series of islands with no major village of its own. Recently their cargo lines have been coming under attack. Their cargo plundered.

Lady Tsunade: We don't know what's going on but the Land of The Sea is being terrorized by something called the Demon of The Ocean.

Nicole: Sounds like some ninja are doing some piracy with Genjutsu at their disposal.

Shizune: That could be.

Lady Tsunade: Yes. The latest cargo ship was attacked by the Demon of The Ocean as well.

Naruto: This sounds like something of Orochimaru's doing.

Nicole: It could very well be. Let me check here.

Nicole looked in The Book of Vile Darkness and found a horrifying discovery.

Nicole: It is Orochimaru's doing. He has a top scientist out there named Dr. Amachi who specializes in creating the ultimate shinobi that can live, breathe and fight underwater. He does this by infusing his experiments with the components of fish and it turns them into people that are half human and half fish.

Juri: That doesn't sound very good. I may be a Sea Demon but this is taking things too far.

Nicole: No kidding.

Lady Tsunade: (Sigh) That Orochimaru. Even in death he continues his diabolical plans.

Nicole: Not while we're present he won't. You've called the right people milady.

Lady Tsunade: Good. Your mission is to defend the latest cargo and take out Dr. Amachi and his experiments.

Nicole: Affirmative.

Anko: We'll get right on it milady.

Lady Tsunade: Your support team is assembled. Nicole will be leading this mission.

Nicole: Okay.

There was a knock on the door.

Lady Tsunade: Enter.

In came Ino, Shino, and Jugo.

Nicole: Ino, Shino, Jugo. So you guys are our support team.

Ino: This is gonna be awesome guys.

Jugo: It's gonna be amazing working with you Nicole.

Nicole: I'll explain the mission at the gate. I'm leader of the mission. Meet us there in 10 minutes.

Ino: Right.

Shino: We'll be there.

Jugo: We'll be there.

* * *

10 Minutes Later Ino was reading the mission file.

Ino: "Demon of the Ocean. Has traits both human and fish like"

Jugo: Orochimaru was working on something like that. I overheard him talking with someone about that.

Nicole: That's right Jugo. Lets go.

They were off to the Land of the Sea. They arrived in 30 minutes. They saw the Land of the Sea. It was beautiful.

Nicole: The Land of The Sea.

Ino: It's beautiful. That must be Mother Island.

Naruto: It is. We've been here on our training trip. The Land of The Sea is one of the 5 Great Nations most important fishing ports.

Anko was suddenly in a trance as she was having a memory relapse. Her Curse Mark flared up.

Nicole sensed this.

Nicole: Anko-sensei that Curse Mark is flaring up.

Nicole used her Seal Purification technique on Anko and destroyed the evil inside her.

Nicole: There.

Anko: Thank you so much Nicole.

Nicole: No problem.

Naruto: If we're gonna find Dr. Amachi and the Demon of The Ocean we'd better ask around.

Nicole: Good idea.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

They all went into town and at a local restaurant they asked a man.

Man: No we haven't heard anything.

Nicole: Oh. Thank you for your time sir.

They then saw a girl with an aqua blue dress and she had bandages on her face and her arm.

Fu: I sense that girl is in pain.

Nicole: How can you tell Fu?

Fu: Her eyes show that she has been through the same treatment as a Jinchuriki.

Naruto: Oh man.

Ino: Poor girl.

They saw some kids playing and the girl approached them.

Kid 1: It's the monster!

Naruto: That is just like a Jinchuriki.

Natsumi: I don't sense any of my siblings inside her. This is definitely Orochimaru's handywork on that girl.

Nicole: Lets go.

They ran up to her.

Nicole: Excuse me. Are you okay?

?: Yeah. I'm fine.

Kid 2: Get away from us monster!

A kid threw a rock at her and Naruto stepped in and caught the rock.

Naruto: What the heck is wrong with you brats!?

Kid 2: That girl is a monster and she needs to be destroyed.

Nicole: You little parasites! This girl has done nothing wrong to you and you treat her with such disdain! People like you make me sick!

Fu: Yeah.

Sakura: Me too.

Sasuke: You people are the true monsters and people like you have no right to call yourselves human.

Nicole: I agree.

The kids ran home crying.

Nicole: Little parasites. They're just a bunch of bias-motivated idiots. [To the girl] You're not hurt are you?

?: No. Thank you for helping me. Sorry I'm Isaribi.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you Isaribi. We are Team Cosmic Dragon.

Isaribi: I heard about you all. Rumors have been flying around that you killed the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Nicole: That's right. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon. The Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Thunderbird.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno of The Oceanwing.

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of the Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of The Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Anko: I'm Anko Mitarashi, Jonin of the Leaf.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Shino: I'm Shino Aburame.

Jugo: And I'm Jugo. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Isaribi: Same here. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you all.

Nicole: Same here. Lets go to a hotel so we can talk.

Isaribi: Okay.

* * *

At a local hotel they were learning alot about Isaribi. Turns out she has a very dark past.

Isaribi: Dr. Amachi was the man who cared for me all my life. He also was the man that was going to cure me of my condition.

Nicole: Condition?

Isaribi took off her bandages and they revealed that she had patches of fish scales on her.

Naruto looked closer.

Naruto: Those are fish scales.

Isaribi: Yes and this is what is wrong with me.

Isaribi then transformed into a fish monster.

They gasped in sheer horror.

Nicole: Isaribi. What happened to you?

Isaribi: I was given this horrific transformation and everyone now looks at me as a freak. A monster. I joined Dr. Amachi so I can try to get cured. But I realized that he was using me to plunder all those ships this whole time and that he had no cure. So I ran away and hid from him.

Nicole: That is horrifying!

Naruto: Isaribi I'm so sorry that you've been through such a horrific ordeal. Like you I too have a bad background.

Isaribi turned back.

Isaribi: How so Naruto?

Naruto: Have you ever heard of the 9-Tails Attack on the Leaf?

Isaribi: Yes. I've heard about that.

Naruto: I was born on that night and a Rogue Uchiha named Obito Uchiha appeared and held me hostage to get my father away from my mother who was Natsumi's Jinchuriki before me. Obito forced Natsumi to go on a rampage in the Leaf Village against her will. We lost many shinobi. My father Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage decided he had no choice but to seal Natsumi into me at the cost of his own life.

Natsumi: That's right Isaribi. Naruto was made the 3rd Jinchuriki of me. His life from day one has been a nightmare ever since that tragic day. You've heard of the Jinchuriki?

Isaribi: Yes. I've heard of the Lifestyle they have and the things they have to endure.

Fu: Yes. We are not viewed at as normal people. We are only viewed as the monsters we carry. No offense.

Natsumi: None taken.

Naruto: Yes. It was because of the Council of my villages corruption that I was viewed and treated like an outcast. My Jinchuriki Status was supposed to be kept a secret.

Nicole: Yeah. But the elders of the Leaf Council got ahold of this information and fabricated all those lies about him being the "9-Tails Reincarnated". It's been one terrible deed after another in Naruto's life.

Naruto: Yeah.

Fu: I was forcibly made the 7-Tails Jinchuriki at 5 years old when I lived in the Hidden Waterfall. The Waterfall Council killed my mother and forcibly made me a Jinchuriki so the Village could have a weapon.

Rin: I was forcibly made the 3-Tails Jinchuriki during the end of the 3rd Great War. But I was declared MIA 14 years ago. So I never endured the terrible life of a Jinchuriki.

Isaribi: That's horrible.

Anko: Yeah. Everything they have said is correct Isaribi. Naruto and Fu have had to endure a horrific life because of the Council's Corruption. They're a bunch of worthless Bias-Motivated idiots as they were called.

Naruto: Yeah. Anko has had a similar lifestyle.

Anko: That's right kid. I was once Orochimaru's student when he became the most dangerous traitor in the world. Everyone hated me for being the student of a traitor.

Nicole: Practically everyone we have encountered over the course of 5 years has had a tremendously dark background.

Sasuke: Yes. My whole clan was killed by my brother Itachi because of the Council's Corruption. I was an evil monster who didn't care about wanting friends at all and I wanted nothing more than to see the world burn. But Nicole and my team changed me and I realised the error of my ways when I saw them in action together.

Nicole: Yeah.

Isaribi: That's so awful. You guys have been through so much.

Natsumi: Yeah. But let me see if I can help you Isaribi.

Natsumi placed her hand on her and channeled her chakra into her and it healed her and gave her her human appeared back.

Nicole: Isaribi! You're healed! Look!

Nicole formed a mirror and Isaribi's scales were gone.

Isaribi: I'm human again! How?

Natsumi: My chakra did it. Try transforming.

Isaribi: Okay.

Isaribi transformed into her sea creature form.

Natsumi: See if you can change back.

Isaribi: Okay.

Isaribi changed back and she discovered that she can do it at will.

Naruto: You can now change at will.

Isaribi: I can. Thank you Natsumi.

Natsumi: No problem Isaribi.

Nicole: All right. We're gonna take the fight to Amachi and make him pay for everything he has done here.

Isaribi: Lets get him. I also want to become a ninja and help the Leaf.

Naruto: Okay.

Nicole: All right. We attack in 3 hours.

* * *

3 hours later they set out for Demon Island and they all confronted Dr. Amachi. With him were two familiar faces that they knew.

Nicole: Dr. Amachi I presume?

Amachi: That's right. Team Cosmic Dragon. I heard that you all killed Lord Orochimaru.

Nicole: That's right. He deserved it and he is forever damned like you are going to be.

Naruto: Wait a second. I know you two. Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi.

Yoroi: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Surprising to see you here.

Sasuke: Why are you all here?

Misumi: We were given a good job here in the Land of The Sea.

Nicole: Surprised to see you two here. Kabuto Yakushi is dead too.

Misumi: That's what we heard too.

Amachi: So you all know eachother.

Nicole: Yeah. We fought in the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. It was 3 months ago.

Amachi: Interesting. Isaribi kill them and I will cure you.

Isaribi: No! I'm through with you.

Nicole: You're a monster Amachi and people like you deserve to be forever damned.

Amachi: You're right. I am a monster.

Amachi then transformed into his Ocean Demon Form.

Nicole: Impressive. So you're an Ocean Demon and also the True Mastermind behind not only all of Isaribi's Suffering but also this whole Piracy Operation.

Naruto: You are really ugly Amachi.

Nicole: I agree. Lets get them guys!

They split off and faced all three of them. Nicole faced Amachi and the rest faced Yoroi and Misumi. Yoroi and Misumi were captured and tied up.

Nicole was fairing well against Amachi and she overpowered him. But Amachi summoned a terrifying creature. It was Umibozu a Water Elemental.

Nicole: So you brought a water elemental into this. Two can play at this.

Nicole raised her hand up and a huge explosion of fire exploded out of Demon Island and went high into the sky and began taking a form. When the fire faded there was King Ghidorah ready to fight.

Nicole: You're in for it now.

King Ghidorah fired his Gravity Lightning and Umibozu was completely vaporized in an instant.

Nicole: That takes care of him. Now Amachi. You're going to be taken to the Leaf and tried for all the terrible crimes you've done out here.

Amachi: I don't think so. Isaribi finish them.

Isaribi: No! I'm through with you. If I continue working with you I will be nothing but a monster at heart.

Amachi then started laughing insanely.

Amachi: You're neither human nor fully integrated like I am. The best you can do is to wander this Earth as a freak. The problem is I never gave interest in reversing your condition in the first place. The only reason I kept you around was to dissect you.

Naruto: YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF GARBAGE! HOW MUCH LOWER CAN YOU GET!?

Nicole: A whole lot lower.

Nicole punched Amachi in the face and knocked him out and it gave him a huge black eye.

POW!

Nicole: That oughta shut you up until we get back. And Anko and Ibiki are going to enjoy tearing you apart.

Anko: You know it Nicole.

Nicole: Mission complete guys. Lets head home.

Nicole beamed them over to the Leaf with Instant Transmission. They arrived in the Leaf and went to the Hokage's Office and filed their report. Isaribi was instated as a Leaf Shinobi and placed on Team Cosmic Dragon.

Continues in Part 16


	209. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P16

Team Cosmic Dragon, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Haku were dashing through the woods towards the Land of Bears. Their mission was to head to the Hidden Star Village and protect a powerful artifact in their possession.

They arrived and were in the office of the Hoshikage and they met Akahoshi.

Akahoshi: I am Akahoshi, the Deputy Hoshikage.

Nicole: Pleasure to meet you sir. We are Team Cosmic Dragon. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon. The Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of The Thunderbird.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno of The Oceanwing.

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of the Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of The 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Isaribi: And I'm Isaribi the Hydromancer.

Neji: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Neji Hyuga.

Tenten: I'm Tenten Higurashi.

Lee: I'm Rock Lee.

Haku: And I'm Haku Yuki.

Akahoshi: It's a pleasure. We've all heard so many rumors flying around about you. We heard that you all killed Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Nicole: Not to brag but what you've heard is all true. Orochimaru was killed by us.

Akahoshi: Congratulations to all of you. Orochimaru was a danger to the world in its entirety.

Lincoln: Thank you Lord Akahoshi.

Nicole: We received your mission request and if it's possible we would like to see the Star so we can know what it is that we were called to protect.

Akahoshi: Of course. Right this way.

They were lead to a hut in a crater and they went in and they saw a meteorite glowing a purple-pink energy.

Nicole: So this is the meteorite. Wow! The energy I'm sensing off of it is absolutely incredible.

Akahoshi: Yes. It's our village's most prized item.

Lincoln: It's amazing.

Nicole: Let me see here.

Nicole used her finger computer and did an analysis on the Star and it revealed a shocking and surprising set of information.

Nicole: This Star is from an alien gas giant planet that is flooded with a powerful radiation that enhances the Spiritual Energy in Chakra.

Naruto: That's amazing. What planet is it from?

Nicole: The data said it's from a planet called Cicea. It's located 75,000 light-years away from here and the Radiation from the planets atmosphere floods the rocks in its rings with this energy. My guess is it must've been blown out of the rings of the planet by a blast wave from a Supernova Explosion and sent it towards us millions of years ago and it crashed here 200 years ago.

Akahoshi: Hmm. That's a very powerful and compelling hypothesis Nicole. You might be right.

Sakura: It's all very interesting. We've been to different planets across the Universe and it was an awesome and invigorating experience.

Akahoshi: I believe it.

Suddenly a figure swooped in and swiped the Star and took off. They heard a Peacock Call and the figure sprouted wings made of purple-pink chakra and Akahoshi left.

Nicole: We'll get the Star back. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Haku you stay back and get any info on what's going on here.

Neji: Right.

Nicole: Lets go guys.

They followed the thief to an isolated area in a rock.

In a cave they found a woman with Magenta hair. It was Natsuhi, a Star Jonin.

Nicole: Give us the Star and we'll let you go.

Natsuhi: No please. Let me explain my reasons.

Nicole: Okay.

Natsuhi: I'm sorry for this. My name is Natsuhi and that man Akahoshi is an evil traitor.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Natsuhi: You see I am one of the successful people that has completed the Star Village's Star Training. Many of our villages Shinobi and Kunoichi trained under this regiment but they all died because of poisoning from the Star's Radiation.

Sakura: They died?

Natsuhi: Yes. Me and my husband Hotarubi notified the 3rd Hoshikage and he immediately ordered for the Star Training to stop. Akahoshi was told about this and he tried to convince the 3rd Hoshikage to resume the training for the good of the village. But he refused and Akahoshi killed the 3rd Hoshikage.

They gasped.

Nicole: So Akahoshi is a traitor and he resumed the Star Training.

Lincoln: And he's been poisoning all of the genin here with the Alien Chakra.

Natsuhi: That's right.

Nicole: We've got a traitor to stop and end.

Naruto: Yeah. Natsuhi would you like to help us take down Akahoshi?

Natsuhi: I would be honored Naruto. Here Nicole.

Nicole was given the Star.

Natsuhi: Hold on to the Star for me.

Nicole: All right.

Natsuhi: I sense Akahoshi.

Natsuhi's eyes glowed neon purple.

Natsuhi: He's coming.

Nicole: Stay close to me.

Nicole used Instant Transmission and beamed everyone to the Star Village hospital.

Nicole: How are they Neji?

Neji: Not good Nicole. The chakra from the Star is poisonous to humans and it's destroying their Chakra Coils at a fast rate.

Natsumi: This is not good. Natsuhi you are right.

Tenten: What's going on guys?

Nicole: I'm afraid the situation is very grim guys. Akahoshi is responsible for assassinating the 3rd Hoshikage in order for the Star Training to continue.

The kids gasped in horror.

A girl named Hokuto was horrified.

Hokuto: I knew Akahoshi was a bad criminal.

A boy named Mizura was in bad shape.

Mizura: My heart is full of pride for the Star Village. But I knew that the Star Training was a bad thing.

Neji: Mizura here has Star Chakra Poisoning.

Nicole: This is really bad. Maybe we can show this to everyone.

Fu: Good idea.

Nicole: All right. We have a traitor here in the Star Village. Akahoshi has been poisoning everyone with Cicean Chakra. The Star comes from the Alien Gas Giant planet Cicea.

Hokuto: That is strange.

Naruto: Hokuto can you use the Star's Chakra well?

Hokuto: Yes. My powers are at High Chunin at best.

Sakura: That's really good.

Hokuto: After everything that we've learned I can't go back to the Star Village after everything that's been happening.

Natsuhi: Me too.

Nicole: You are more than welcome to join the Leaf if you want to.

Hokuto: Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome. Now we have a traitor to take down. I have a plan.

Nicole told her plan to everyone.

Later that night Akahoshi and his men and the villagers were following Natsuhi into a building. She locked the door.

Akahoshi: Burn the building!

Hokuto: STOP!

They all saw Hokuto and the Children standing with Team Cosmic Dragon.

Nicole: You've all been lied to. Akahoshi is a madman responsible for all the terrible events that have befallen the Star Village. Mizura show them.

Mizura: Right.

Mizura opened his shirt and he had ugly glowing purple patches on his body. The Star Shinobi were all horrified.

Genin 1: What is all that?

Genin 2: What happened to him?

Nicole: This is the consequence of the Star Training and this is why the 3rd Hoshikage stopped the Star Training from continuing. The Alien Chakra from the Star is poisonous and it's like a cancer.

Naruto: That's right.

Mizura: As you all know, my heart is filled with pride for the the Star Village. But this training is destroying us.

Akahoshi was infuriated.

Akahoshi: You weak little loser. Your lies will cause the downfall of this village!

Akahoshi grabbed a crossbow and was about to fire at Mizura.

Jonin 2: No Lord Akahoshi don't do it!

Jonin 3: Those kids aren't traitors sir!

Nicole: Akahoshi we know that you are responsible for killing the 3rd Hoshikage. Natsuhi here told us everything and how you did it because of your own greed and selfishness.

Jonin 1: What does she mean by that?

Akahoshi: We should take pride in our Star. It sets us apart from all others! I couldn't stand by and let some foolish leader deprive us from using our villages strongest weapon!

Jonin 1: You mean? So you killed the 3rd Hoshikage?

Jonin 2: Of course! That explains the mysterious circumstances around his death.

Nicole: Yes. He killed the 3rd Hoshikage in order to keep the Star Training going. But in the process he was poisoning all of you with Alien Chakra.

Jonin 1: What do you have to say for this accusation? Answer the charges and then accept your fate!

Akahoshi: (Laughing Maniacally) Yes it was the three of us that assassinated the 3rd Hoshikage! We had to do it. It was the only way we could save the village.

Nicole: Bingo.

Jonin 2: You've gone mad!

Jonin 3: You're the ones who've betrayed us!

Naruto: It's over Akahoshi. You're an international criminal now and you don't deserve to be a shinobi or ever be alive.

Natsuhi: You also killed my husband and tried to kill everyone in the village.

Nicole: Because of your own greed and selfishness you've nearly killed this whole village and had we not arrived it would've been gone in less than a year.

Natsuhi: I agree.

Nicole: You're finished Akahoshi.

Nicole went Super Angel 4 and everyone was amazed by Nicole's power.

Hokuto: Whoa! So this is your Super Angel transformation Nicole.

Nicole: That's right Hokuto. Come on team. Lets show these three bozos the Power of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Naruto: You got it sis.

Lincoln went Super Angel 2 and everyone else spread their wings. Isaribi's wings were aqua blue and the feathers were made of pure water.

They dashed and Nicole punched Akahoshi in the face and everyone tied up his henchmen.

Nicole teleported and kicked Akahoshi in the back and punched him in the back of the head.

Akahoshi fired a tiger made of Cicean Chakra and Nicole fired an energy blast and it destroyed it and the blast went all the way through his stomach and killed him in an instant.

His spirit stood before them.

Nicole: You're forever damned Akahoshi. [Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation] **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

Akahoshi went into the Book of Vile Darkness and his info was much more evil than what they all first anticipated. Akahoshi has been responsible for a huge number of atrocities in the Star over the course of 30 years. He was another Sower of Discord.

Nicole: Another Sower of Discord. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Juri: You said it.

Isaribi: I'm glad he's gone.

Lincoln: Me too. I hope he has a lot of fun in the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Nicole: You said it buddy.

Back in the Leaf Village they were filing their report.

Nicole: So you see Lady Tsunade, Akahoshi killed the 3rd Hoshikage to continue the Star Training which was poisoning all of the Star Shinobi with Alien Chakra that is poisonous to humans. We set up a trap and got Akahoshi to spill the beans in front of everyone.

Naruto: I used a Shadow Clone transformed as Natsuhi here to draw them in and we would explain what she had told us.

Nicole: I killed Akahoshi and sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness. Here's what we found out.

Nicole handed her the book and Lady Tsunade was horrified when she read Akahoshi's info.

Lady Tsunade: This is a disaster.

Shizune: I can't believe Akahoshi was that evil and he was willing to kill the Star Village because of his own selfishness.

Nicole: Yeah. He was a traitorous Sower of Discord.

Lady Tsunade: That's true. Well done to all of you.

Naruto: Thank you godmother.

Nicole: Also Natsuhi and Hokuto here have a request.

Hokuto: Lady Hokage after everything that has happened we can't trust the Star anymore. It nearly killed us and we would like to become Leaf Shinobi.

Lady Tsunade: I understand. You 2 are now Leaf Shinobi. Hokuto you will be placed on Team Cosmic Dragon.

Nicole: Welcome to the team Hokuto.

Hokuto: Thank you Nicole. It's an honor.

Nicole: By the way Lady Hokage how are Mizura and all the Star genin doing?

Shizune: They have been fully healed and are on their way home.

Nicole: That's great news. I'm so happy.

Naruto: If it's all right with you godmother we would like to set up a trade route and alliance with the Star.

Lady Tsunade: That's a great idea Naruto. You all will be getting S-Rank mission credit for a job well done.

Nicole: Thank you Lady Hokage.

Team Cosmic Dragon had done it again.

Continues in part 17


	210. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm P17

Monster from the Ido

* * *

Naruto was relaxing on a hill enjoying the scenery and view of the clouds.

Naruto: So far things have been very quiet.

Naruto heard scraping and he saw a girl on the hill painting a picture. He went to go see.

Naruto: That's a pretty picture you're doing. Hmm. It's of the Hokage Tower in a thunderstorm.

Naruto saw no storm clouds in the area. Suddenly Storm Clouds came in out of nowhere.

Naruto: That's weird. The weather forecast didn't call for Storms today.

Naruto saw the storm clouds crackle with lightning. Then he sensed what was about to happen next.

Naruto: Oh no! WATER STYLE: TSUNAMI SHIELD!

A huge wall of water appeared behind the Hokage Tower and protected it as a huge bolt of lightning was about to strike. The Lightning hit the wave and went into the ground.

Naruto: That was a close one. What was... Huh?

Naruto spread his wings and found the girl walking back somewhere. Then she was ambushed by the Leaf Medical Corp.

Naruto swooped in and grabbed her as they were about to knock her out.

Naruto: What is your problem? Why were you trying to attack this girl?

An ANBU came out.

Goat: This is none of your concern Naruto. Give her back, leave and forget everything you've seen.

Naruto: Sorry but this just became my concern when I saw the Hokage Tower about to be hit and I figured that she caused it. So I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

Medic: You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Naruto. Yakumo there is unstable and she's very dangerous.

Naruto: Sorry but she looks like a beautiful girl to me and I have a very strong feeling that she needs help. [To Yakumo] Yakumo my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Lifewing and I'm gonna help you.

Naruto met Yakumo Kurama.

Yakumo: It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I'm Yakumo Kurama.

Naruto: It's a pleasure. I've heard about the Kurama Clan. They are a very talented clan of Genjutsu Users that live in the southwest quadrant of the village.

Yakumo: Yes. That's right.

Medic: Give her back Naruto. She's very dangerous.

Naruto: No. Me and Team Cosmic Dragon are gonna help her. She's a fellow Leaf Kunoichi in trouble and she needs our help.

Naruto flew off with Yakumo.

* * *

He arrived at the Namikaze Estate and put her on the couch. He called Team Cosmic Dragon and they came in.

Nicole: What's going on bro?

Naruto: Yakumo here is a Leaf Kunoichi in trouble and the Hokage Tower was about to be struck by lightning because of her. I found her about to be knocked out by the Medical Corp. I made it my mission to help her. They called her unstable and very dangerous.

Lincoln: It's good you found her Naruto. There must be a reason why she attacked the Hokage Tower.

Nicole: Lets ask.

Nicole and Team Cosmic Dragon were with her.

Nicole: Yakumo Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are Team Cosmic Dragon. I'm Nicole Knudson of the Star Dragon. The Leader.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud of the Thunderbird.

Sakura: You already know Naruto. I'm Sakura Haruno of the Oceanwing.

Fu: I'm Fu of the Blazewing.

Juri: I'm Juri the Sea Dragon Maiden.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Cobra Swordmistress.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha the Knight of The Raven.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of the Phoenix Wing, Veteran of The 3rd Great War.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya the Bonemancer.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Isaribi: I'm Isaribi of the Ocean.

Hokuto: And I'm Hokuto of the Star Aura.

Yakumo: It's a pleasure to meet all of you and it's a great honor. I heard that you all killed the traitorous Orochimaru.

Nicole: Yes we have. Yakumo we have to know so we can help you. Why did you attack the Hokage Tower?

Yakumo: It was because the 3rd Hokage ordered my teacher Kurenai Yuhi to kill me.

They gasped.

Naruto: Why would you believe that Yakumo?

Yakumo: I overheard Kurenai-sensei talking to the 3rd Hokage and I figured that he was telling her to kill me.

Lincoln: I don't think the 3rd Hokage would tell Kurenai-sensei to do that Yakumo.

Nicole: I agree. There has to be more to it than that and there has to be a reason why.

Fu: I agree. How about you tell us what happened and your story.

Yakumo: Okay. I come from the Kurama Clan. A clan of powerful genjutsu users as Naruto deduced. I wanted to be a powerful kunoichi that only uses Genjutsu. Just like Rock Lee is a shinobi that only wants to use Taijutsu. I couldn't attend the Academy because of my frailty. The 3rd Hokage assigned Kurenai-sensei to be my tutor. But tragedy struck about a year ago. My parents died in a tragic fire that burned my home to the ground.

They gasped in horror.

Nicole: Yakumo that's horrible.

Sasuke: You have our sympathies and condolences Yakumo.

Fu: Yes. We're very sorry that happened to you.

Yakumo: Thank you. I think it was the Third Hokage that ordered it and he killed my family.

Naruto: I don't think so Yakumo. I'm gonna go ask grandpa.

Nicole: Okay Naruto.

Naruto left for the Sarutobi Compound.

Nicole: Yakumo the 3rd Hokage would never authorize such a terrible thing to happen. There has to be more to it than that.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Sarutobi complex and knocked on the door. Konohamaru answered it.

Konohamaru: Oh hey big bro.

Naruto: Hey Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: You come to play ninja with me?

Naruto: Actually I came to talk to your grandpa. Is he there?

Konohamaru: He is. Come on in.

In the complex he found Lord Third and Asuma playing Shogi.

Konohamaru: Grandpa. Naruto is here to see you.

Naruto: Hey Grandpa. Asuma-sensei.

Lord Third: Naruto my boy how have you been?

Naruto: Good. Grandpa I need to talk to you.

Lord Third: Okay.

Asuma and Konohamaru left and Naruto sat down.

Naruto: Okay. Grandpa the Hokage Tower was attacked by a freak lightning storm that I believe was caused by a genjutsu created by a girl named Yakumo Kurama. I saved her from the Medical Corp and they told me she was unstable and very dangerous. Yakumo thinks you ordered Kurenai-sensei to kill her and her family. But I have a very strong feeling that there's more to it than that.

Lord Third: (Laughs) Naruto you are so much like your father. All right. What I'm about to tell you is an S-Rank Secret. Yes. I assigned Kurenai Yuhi to Yakumo Kurama so she can help her because she has a dangerous power inside her. The Kurama Clan has a very powerful Kekkei Genkai that enables them to utilize genjutsu and it enables the Genjutsu to actually deal physical damage to their target.

Naruto gasped.

Naruto: That's incredible grandpa. I had no idea that they had this kind of power.

Lord Third: Yes. But Yakumo has an extremely dangerous persona inside her and it poses a tremendous threat to the entire village should it ever gets out. We had no choice but to Seal Yakumo's powers.

Naruto: Do you know what this evil persona is grandpa?

Lord Third: Yes. Her uncle Unkai Kurama told me all about it. ANBU!

An ANBU came in.

Eagle: Yes Lord Third?

Lord Third: Please bring me Unkai Kurama.

Eagle: Right away sir.

5 Minutes later Eagle came back and with him was Unkai Kurama.

Naruto: You must be Unkai Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Unkai: Same here Naruto. You look so much like your father. The resemblence is completely uncanny.

Naruto: I get that all the time.

Unkai: I believe it.

Lord Third: Unkai. I'm sorry to call you here but Naruto is curious about the evil power inside Yakumo.

Unkai: I see. Yakumo wanted to be a kunoichi that utilises Genjutsu. But Kurenai tried very hard to work with her and she failed and told her to end her training. Yakumo returned to her parents completely disspirited and my brother Murakumo and sister-in-law Uruko tried to console her. That's when tragedy struck. The Kurama residence burned to the ground and I saw Yakumo standing in front of the house in a daze. But in the flames I saw a horrific monster looking at us and smiling. When I found out what it was, I became frozen with terror.

Naruto: What was this creature?

Unkai: We wanted to find out what caused the tragedy. So we ordered a complete medical examination on Yakumo.

A flashback showed Yakumo hooked up to all kinds of brain scan machines and the results revealed a horrific sight.

Unkai: (Narrating) They arrived at the conclusion that the creature which appeared at the fire came from Yakumo's deep subconscious. In other words it was a manifestation of her Ido.

A ghostly vicious figure appeared on the screen and the medics were horrified.

The flashback ended.

Naruto: An Ido Monster? I've read about those. They are the monsters from the deepest parts of the Human Subconscious and they are the living embodiment of our evil desires.

Unkai: That's right. I immediately went to Lord Third here and asked for guidance.

Another flashback showed Unkai in Lord Third's office.

Unkai: Ultimately the girl was unable to endure the physical expectations that the village placed on her and soon her subconscious cracked under the pressure. To protect itself it released her pent up fury. Sir, we do not believe that Yakumo's Ido Monster is finished. It will keep going until the whole Kurama Clan is decimated and then the entire Hidden Leaf Village.

Lord Third: I understand the risk. But I refuse to authorize any violence. Yakumo isn't even aware that this evil power exists inside of her and this village does not take innocent life.

Unkai: But Lord Hokage once her subconscious completely awakens there will be nothing we can do to stop it.

Lord Third: In that case we'll have to work with Yakumo until she can learn to control the power by herself. And if that's not possible then we'll have to seal her genjutsu.

Unkai: How can we?

Lord Third: It's slightly different but there has been one precident. In a similar situation the spirit of the 9-Tailed Fox was sealed away inside the body of a newborn.

Unkai: That's absurd. There isn't a ninja alive strong enough to seal away the immense power that Yakumo possesses.

Lord Third: Actually there might be one person I know of that fits the bill. However the mission will be brutal. I pray that this person can teach Yakumo how to control it. I pray that this person will bear Yakumo's resentment. And if that's not possible, we will erase all the good Yakumo could have accomplished in her life and attempting to end the lineage of the Kurama Clan's powers.

The 3rd Hokage wept when this was gonna happen.

The Flashback ended.

Unkai: Then Lord Third lowered his head and wept.

Naruto: So Kurenai-sensei was given this incredible mission and shouldered a powerful burden.

Lord Third: Yes. This is Kurenai's most difficult mission.

Naruto: I believe it grandpa. Yakumo is going through a lot of pain because of her resentment towards Kurenai-sensei because she believes that you ordered her to kill her and her family. But now I see what's going on. You told her to kill the Ido Monster inside her.

Lord Third: That's right. This evil power Yakumo has poses a big danger to the village and we have to stop it at all costs.

Naruto: I agree grandpa. Yakumo is a Leaf Kunoichi in trouble. When she attacked the Hokage tower with a genjutsu, I knew she was going through some hard times. Unkai can you meet us at the Namikaze estate and have Kurenai-sensei come with?

Unkai: Okay.

Naruto: Thank you for telling me this. Now we know what we're up against.

Later Naruto and Team Cosmic Dragon regrouped and Unkai, Kurenai, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were with them.

Naruto: I found some interesting developments with Yakumo.

Naruto revealed everything and everyone was shocked.

Nicole: An Ido Monster killed her family and is now gonna destroy the Leaf? That's horrible.

Sasuke: I don't know much about this kind of thing. But from the way this looks this Ido Monster sounds like it poses a tremendous danger to the Leaf.

Sakura: Yeah.

Rin: I've heard about Ido Monsters and how dangerous they are. But I never knew that Yakumo was going through all this.

Fu: I've read about this and this is bad.

Hokuto: This is really bad. If Yakumo's Ido Monster awakes then we are in serious trouble.

Isaribi: Yeah.

Nicole: But I have an idea. We'll fight Yakumo's Ido Monster on a distant planet away from the Leaf and this way no one is gonna get hurt.

Kurenai: That's a great idea Nicole. But how are we gonna get Yakumo to awaken her Ido Monster?

Nicole: I have an idea.

* * *

At the safehouse on Satome Hill they went into Yakumo's art room and saw numerous paintings.

Nicole: This paintings are amazing Yakumo.

Yakumo: Yes. They are pictures of my memories.

Lincoln: My sister Laney would love your pictures Yakumo. She and you would be great friends.

Yakumo: I'm sure. Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

Nicole: Okay Yakumo you know what to do.

Yakumo: Okay.

Yakumo called forth the Ido Monster by faking a suicide attempt and a painting of herself grabbed her arm.

Painting: **Why? Why do you do this to yourself when you are not to blame. The ones who must be crushed are those who imposed such a heavy burden on your psyche. Those who tried to get rid of me just as you are reaching your full potential.**

Yakumo: Who are you?

Ido: **I merely crept into a fracture in one corner of your mind and there I was nurtured. My name is Ido.**

A hideous figure emerged from the painting and it's eyes were glowing red with Pure Evil. Yakumo's Ido Monster HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!

Sasuke: What is that thing!?

Nicole: This must be Yakumo's Ido Monster. It's power is unreal. He makes even Orochimaru look like a tamed kitten.

Natsumi: No kidding. The level of evil coming off of him is unbelievable.

Kurenai: Yes. You all are right. The 3rd Hokage didn't order me to eliminate Yakumo. I was to kill this monster within her.

Naruto: I knew it.

Yakumo: You were right guys. All of you.

Nicole: But it doesn't know the true power of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Nicole snapped her fingers and the area changed into the planet Tuitan.

Planet Tuitan is a mountain desert planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy 2.3 million light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Andromeda the Princess. It is covered with mountains, deserts and sandhills and it has a surface temperature of 86 degrees fahrenheit. It has 4 moons and it orbits a Yellow Dwarf star. Violent dust storms and sandstorms ravage the surface and they are more violent than those on Mars or Earth. The planet is home to a race of Centaur creatures that have a similar lifestyle to the Native American Indians of the Old West. They are very peaceful and treat everyone like family.

Ido: So you planned all this. But I will still settle the score for good.

Nicole: I don't think so.

Nicole went Super Angel 4, Lincoln went Super Angel 2 and everyone spread their wings.

Naruto: Natsumi can I have 3 tails of Chakra?

Natsumi: Coming at you Naruto.

Naruto was enveloped in a Red Chakra Cloak with 3 Tails.

Naruto: This is gonna be awesome.

They went at the Ido Monster and it erupted into an extremely savage and ferocious fight. Massive explosions of fire destroyed much of the land and thunderous shockwaves from their punches and kicks were blowing the sand around and forming craters everywhere. Yakumo was watching the fight in utter disbelief. She had never seen a fight of such explosive power.

Nicole: You killed Yakumo's parents and ruined her life. You will now pay for everything you've done to her.

Naruto: I agree.

Naruto fired a stream of fire at Ido and burned him.

Akiko used her powers and the area became the Witch Head Nebula.

Nicole: (Echoing) Wow! The Witch Head Nebula in the constellation of Eridanus the River.

Lincoln: (Echoing) It's beautiful.

Yakumo: (Echoing) Where are we?

Kurenai: (Echoing) Akiko has the power to transform the land into a Nebula from another part of the galaxy. Her powers are what gave her the Moniker Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Yakumo: That's incredible.

The Ido Monster was not having a very good day. He was being pulverized all over the place. Naruto was slashing it apart with such extreme ferocity that it was unbelievable.

Yakumo: Why is Naruto enveloped in a cloak of chakra?

Kurenai: Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tailed Fox that nearly destroyed our village 13 years ago. He was hated and scorned by the village because of our council's corruption and their bias-motivated ambitions and lies. When Nicole came she adopted him as her little brother and took care of him. Naruto and Natsumi have a powerful bond and partnership and they work together in battle. They are very strong together.

Yakumo: That's incredible. Naruto has been through so much.

Kurenai: That's right Yakumo. You can help them as well.

Hokuto formed a whip of pure Alien Chakra and lashed the Ido Monster. She was now flying with glowing purple-pink Angel Wings and she has a full mastery over the Alien Chakra from the Cicean Meteorite.

Yakumo: How can I help them?

Kurenai: Inside every one of us Yakumo is a fanged beast that exists within the very depths of our minds. It lies there in wait in the very reaches of a persons soul and appears when they are most vulnerable. And when the beast awakes, it is impossible to control.

Sasuke formed a sword made of the Black Fires of Amaterasu and slashed the Ido Monster in the face and back.

Kurenai: You can even end up hurting those that are closest to you. But if the monster can be tamed, reigned in with the strength of your own will it can become a magnificent power and can even make your own dreams a reality. Now you must fight it! Obliterate the monster that the depths of your own mind created!

Yakumo: I don't know how.

Kurenai: Yakumo, you are the only one who can finish this.

Ami slashed the Ido Monster in the leg and kneed it in the face.

Yakumo saw a paint scraper on the floor and she knew what she had to do.

Yakumo: I'll beat the darkness in my mind!

She took the paint scraper and the blade glowed white and she dashed toward the Ido Monster and appeared in front of it and stabbed it in the face.

The Ido was dying.

Ido: (Weakly) **But why? I did my best to serve you. I only wanted what's best for you.**

Nicole: You're an evil monster that deserves to be forever damned. Enjoy the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Ido's face came off and revealed a glowing purple face of Yakumo with glowing red eyes and it inflated and disintegrated into nothing.

The area reverted back and Yakumo collapsed because of mild chakra exhaustion and Naruto caught her.

Naruto: You were amazing Yakumo. You did it. You defeated the darkness in your soul.

Yakumo: Thank you all. Thank you.

Lady Tsunade: Great job today Team Cosmic Dragon.

Nicole: Thank you Lady Hokage. We'll take Yakumo to the hospital to rest and I'll be by later to file my report.

Lady Tsunade: Okay.

They dropped Yakumo off at the hospital and they promised to help Yakumo with her condition. Her stamina was poor and she needed a lot of help. So when the time comes she will become a member of Team Cosmic Dragon.

Continues in Part 18


	211. Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm Finale

3 Years passed and Team Cosmic Dragon has done it all. They destroyed the Kurosaki Family, restored Tanuki Village to it's former glory, stopped Gemno from destroying the Leaf with a 30-Year-old bombing trap, saved the Tsuchigumo Clan from destruction, and their biggest achievement was building a safehouse for the Jinchuriki. The Namikaze Estate now has a special guesthouse that's being used for it. Han the 5-Tails Jinchuriki, Utakata the 6-Tails Jinchuriki and Yugito Nii the 2-Tails Jinchuriki were now living there until the Akatsuki are destroyed. Naruto decided that that they should work together to destroy the Akatsuki once and for all.

Nicole had been training everyone over the course of 3 years in all fields and more. Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Ameno, Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village, and many shinobi and kunoichi were recruited into the village. When their training was complete it was time to fight the Akatsuki. Team Cosmic Dragon now had Yakumo Kurama on the team.

Nicole: All right team this is it. It's time to destroy the Akatsuki once and for all.

Lincoln: We're gonna take them down 2 at a time and minimize their forces.

Naruto: That's right. Their first target is Han the 5-Tails Jinchuriki in the Hidden Rock.

Nicole: That's right and according to my new star drone the members going after him are Sasori of The Red Sand and Deidara The Mad Bomber.

Kujaku: This is gonna be awesome.

Hotaru: We can't let the Akatsuki destroy the planet.

Naruto: That's right. We won't let them do anything they want and destroy our planet.

In the Land of Earth they saw two figures heading into a mountainous area.

Nicole: Targets have been found. Lets get them!

They charged and Nicole kicked Deidara in the back of the head and a Destructo Disk slashed Sasori in half.

Deidara was sent crashing into a mountain and he emerged from the rubble and was riding a clay dragon.

Nicole and Kurotsuchi spread their wings and Nicole fired an energy blast and the dragon exploded. Kurotsuchi formed a fist of pure lava and punched Deidara in the face and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Deidara was on the ground and he was holding his face in agony.

Natsumi: I'll make the pain go away.

Natsumi fired an energy blast and vaporized Deidara instantly.

Sakura punched Sasori in the face and knocked his head off and Fu slashed it apart and reduced it to sawdust.

Shizuka and Kujaku fired a blast of wind and it obliterated his heart in a scroll.

Their spirits appeared before them.

Nicole: You two are forever damned. [Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and chants an incantation] Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

They went into the Book and their info was absolutely horrifying.

Nicole: They sure got what they deserved. But the war is not over yet. We still have 7 more members to destroy.

Lincoln: Yep. These two were easy.

Naruto: Lets not get overconfident Lincoln.

Nicole: I sense another member nearby.

Nicole fired an energy blast at a tree and it exploded with incredible power.

A spirit came and it was Zetsu.

Nicole: Zetsu. How nice of you to save us the trouble of hunting you. [Chants an Incantation] Aldruon Enlenthanel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Zetsu went into the Book of Vile Darkness and the information it had on Zetsu was absolutely horrifying. 1,000 years ago, Zetsu set all the events into motion after Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of The Six Paths banished his mother into the Moon for all eternity. He manipulated Indra Otsutsuki the eldest son who became the progenitor of the Uchiha Clan and told him that power is better and this is what lead to the creation of the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred that flooded it with pure evil. He also was responsible for a number of catastrophic calamities over the course of 1,000 years and he was ensueing chaos, death, destruction, pain and suffering for one purpose: to Resurrect the Mother of All Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Even if it meant destroying the entire planet in the process. He was going to resurrect Kaguya so she can rule over the entire planet with an iron fist.

Naruto: Zetsu was going to resurrect Kaguya so she can rule over the world!? That's madness!

Nicole: And it would cause the entire planet to explode.

Sakura: I can't believe that Zetsu was causing all those evil events that had happened so he can destroy the planet.

Sasuke: And he's also the reason why the Uchiha Clan was poisoned with evil from the start.

Ameno: That's horrible. I can't believe that Zetsu is the true mastermind behind everything that went down.

Nicole: The Akatsuki were going to use the Moon to resurrect Kaguya and we can't let them do that.

Naruto: So the only way to make sure that the Akatsuki don't succeed in their diabolical planet-destroying plan is to blow up the Moon.

Nicole: As reprehensible as that may be, we'll cross that bridge when the time is right.

Lincoln: That's right.

Nicole: Lets continue on our mission.

Their journey continued on and they took down Hidan of Jashin, Kakuzu of the 5 Hearts, Kisame Hoshigaki and Nagato and his 6 Paths. Konan defected from the Akatsuki and decided to join the Leaf. The only one left was Obito Uchiha. At the 5 Kage Summit he approached the 5 Kage and declared war. The 4th Great Ninja war has begun.

They prepared for battle and 3 months later WAR BEGAN!

The Battle that Will decide the Fate of the World had begun. Obito had used the Reanimation Jutsu on many shinobi both good and evil. Team Cosmic Dragon was helping the Allied Shinobi Forces kill all the reanimated ninjas and the evil shinobi were sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. Natsumi retrieved the full extent of her Chakra when the Gold & Silver Brothers were destroyed. Luckily all the Akatsuki members that were killed couldn't be resurrected because they were bound to the Book of Vile Darkness. With all the Reanimated Shinobi either resurrected completely, Sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness or destroyed and sent back to the Netherworld forever, they all went after Obito who was in the Mountain Graveyard. They found him and the battle for the world was on.

Obito: So nice of you all to come. Where are all the Jinchuriki?

Nicole: In a place where you'll never find them. Now take off that mask Obito Uchiha.

Obito revealed himself.

Nicole: So we finally meet Obito Uchiha.

Obito: Yes. How did you know it was me?

Kami: I told Nicole and Team Cosmic Dragon about what you're gonna do and we've been preparing for this moment. The moment when we send you to your death.

Nicole: It's over Obito. We played all your diabolical games and brought the pain to your minions. Now all that's left is to kill you and make sure that you pay the ultimate price for your crimes.

Obito: I will not stop until this world is at peace.

Nicole: Your version of peace is one of total destruction. It will destroy the entire planet and kill everyone.

Kakashi: That's right Obito. I can't believe that this is what you have become. My best friend is now nothing more than a heartless and remorseless monster bent on destroying the world.

Rin: And the man that loved me is now a pitiless cretin with no love in his heart.

Obito was shocked when he saw Rin.

Obito: Rin? You're alive!

Nicole: Orochimaru found her 18 years ago and healed her by freezing her in ice.

Obito: It doesn't matter. I will create a new world where peace reigns supreme and there will be no more war and fighting.

Nicole: I don't think so you monster.

Nicole fired an energy blast at him and just as it was about to hit him it redirected and went high into the sky towards the Moon.

Obito: What? No!

The Energy blast hit the Moon and it exploded with incredible power and completely obliterated it.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared the Moon was completely gone.

Nicole: As reprehensible as that was it was the only way to make sure that the Infinite Tsukuyomi can never happen again. It's over Obito. You're finished!

Nicole went Super Angel 10,000 Star Dragon, Lincoln went Super Angel 3 and Team Cosmic Dragon Spread their wings.

Obito was enraged and he screamed in so much rage that it was unbelievable. They charged and when they hit they clashed in a thunderous explosion of incredible power.

THHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The fight was so incredibly ferocious and brutal that it was unbelievable. It shook the entirety of the Universe to the very brink. Massive fiery explosions blasted apart the landscape with incredible power and thunderous booms and shockwaves were heard and felt from the fight. Nicole fired an energy blast at Obito and he dodged it and it hit the ground in a huge explosion.

KRABBOOOMMM!

Lincoln fired multiple streams of lightning and Obito dodged them and got hit by one in the leg. Lincoln punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

ZAP! POW! BLAM!

Naruto slammed a Rasengan into his back and it exploded and sent him crashing into the ground.

KABOOM! CRASH!

Sakura punched Obito in the face and dealt him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the sky and she fired a blast of high power water at him and it went through him and skewered him.

KRABLAM! POW! WHOOSH! SHING!

Obito regenerated himself and Fu fired a blast of fire at him and burn his leg off.

WHOOSH!

Obito regenerated his leg.

Juri: TIDAL WAVE DRAGONSTORM!

Juri fired her water Dragon and it hit him and sent him crashing through 5 hills.

Ami slashed off both his arms off and Akiko fired a stream of Solar Plasma at him and burned his legs off.

They were all gonna make sure that Obito pays the ultimate price for his crimes.

Nicole: It's over Obito. Never again.

Nicole raised her hands into the air.

Nicole: Everyone in the galaxy, share your energy with me!

Lincoln: The Spirit Bomb! Lets raise our hands.

Everyone did so and everyone all over the galaxy shared their power with Nicole. Streams of energy from all over the entire galaxy poured into the Spirit Bomb and the massive ball of energy was as big as the planet Mars.

Nicole: Obito, this ball of energy I have here is your ultimate path to eternal Damnation. It's time for you to feel the power of everyone working together and perish. You have caused great pain and suffering and you and your forefathers have brought nothing but chaos, death and destruction to this world. There is a punishment worse than eternal damnation for people like you and people like you will never go to Heaven.

Obito for the first time in 18 years experienced fear and he knew he was gonna die.

Nicole threw the Spirit Bomb and Obito regenerated his limbs and tried to push it back.

Nicole: This is the end of the road for you Obito Uchiha. It's a darn shame. When Kakashi-sensei first met you there was good in you. You were a goofball idiot who was always late to everything and you came up with those silly excuses. You had a strong love for your teammate Rin and she cared about you and Kakashi at the time. You even had a dream about wanting to become the Hokage. But then the 3rd Great War reared its ugly head and you were supposedly killed by some Rock Shinobi and Madara Uchiha fixed you and nursed you back to health. Then Kakashi-sensei supposedly killed Rin and after that you became different. The evil Curse of Hatred of the Uchiha changed you forever and the darkness overpowered the light. You were a ruthless nightmare. You delighted in causing nothing but chaos and destruction. You forced Natsumi to attack the Leaf Village, killed all the Uchiha Clan, caused the Bloodline Holocaust and now you were going to destroy the planet for your own sick and twisted ambition. You didn't even show a single shred of decency or mercy and remorse towards anyone. You only thought about no one but yourself and your own delusional ambitions and that's why it has to end like this for you. You are now gonna learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It's wrong!

A flashback showed Obito in everything that's happened to him and all the terrible deeds he has done.

Nicole: Maybe you'll come back someday as a better person I hope. I'd like that. We all would. [Nicole saluted him] Adios. Enjoy your time in the Netherworld Obito Uchiha!

The Spirit Bomb intensified.

Lincoln: Nicole!

Naruto: Sis!

Sakura: Nicole!

Fu: Nicole!

Juri: Nicole!

Ami: Nicole!

Akiko: Nicole!

Sasuke: Nicole!

Rin: Nicole!

Natsumi: Nicole!

Yamiko: Nicole!

Isaribi: Nicole!

Hokuto: Nicole!

Kujaku: Nicole!

Yakumo: Nicole!

Hotaru: Nicole!

Pakura: Nicole!

Multiple Shinobi and Kunoichi appeared in a broken glass animation.

ALL: DO IT!

Nicole: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Spirit Bomb intensified to incredible power and it swallowed Obito and completely obliterated him in an instant and it went out into space and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nicole powered down and landed by them.

Nicole: At last. It's over. His energy signal has completely disappeared. Obito is dead.

Everyone cheered wildly for Team Cosmic Dragon and hoisted them up in a mesh net. They chanted Team Cosmic Dragon and they were all hailed as the ultimate heroes of the planet. The war was over.

Back in the Leaf, Nicole and Team Cosmic Dragon were in the Chunin Exams Stadium for a special ceremony. They were standing before all of the 5 Kage.

Lady Tsunade: Nicole Knudson and Team Cosmic Dragon you all have done a magnificent performance and have done a tremendously great service to the entire planet. By killing Obito and saving the entire planet from total destruction we as the 5 Kage proudly award you for the first time in history the highest honor of the 5 Great Nations: The Elemental Star of Supreme Valor.

They had medals that were stars and each side was a different color that showed that Elemental Force of Nature and the Village Symbols were on it. This medal was the highest honor in the history of the 5 Great Nations and it was never before given to anyone. The medals were placed around their necks and they stood up.

Nicole: We are truly honored. We had to do what was needed to be done in order to save the entire planet from doom.

Lady Tsunade: You are so welcome Nicole. We all owe you our lives and we can't thank you enough.

Lincoln: We're glad we could help you milady.

BON JOVI'S IT'S MY LIFE PLAYS.

A huge party was thrown and it was a wild celebration. A massive display of fireworks was launched and it was a dazzling display. They spelled a message in the sky. It said "Thank you Team Cosmic Dragon!" It even had the symbol of Team Cosmic Dragon appear. Nicole then merged everyone with their counterparts in our dimension and the exercise ended. They went on the couch to rest.

Nicole: Whoo! What an adventure.

Lincoln: You said it Nicole.

Nicole: I'm very proud of you buddy. You have now become a strong shinobi unlike any before.

Lincoln: Thank you Nicole.

THE END.

Another Miniseries complete.

WHOO-WEE! This one was a sheer doosey. Nicole and Lincoln had an awesome adventure in this one. I wanted to incorporate some elements from Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho into this and follow all the Arcs of the first part and Shippuden. I also wanted to put some of the battles on different events in history from over the centuries and even some different planets. The Star Arc in Naruto was a strange one. But it was really cool and I made up the name for the planet Cicea in my books I write at home. I followed some the Arcs in the styles of my books from home. I also included the use of the Book of Vile Darkness to it. I got the idea for it from Dungeons & Dragons. Just so you know Naruto is in the CRA or Clan Restoration Act in this one. This was an awesome adventure for all of the Leaf, Nicole and Lincoln. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

All elements and songs belong to their respective owners.


	212. Interstellar Babysitting

It starts in Lincoln and Linka's room.

Lincoln: Ah Sunday mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!

Me: You said it buddy!

Linka: This is gonna be awesome!

Janeen: You said it.

We were dancing and looking foreward to this. But it was cut short when we heard Ms. Rita.

Rita: (offscreen) RISE AND SHINE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY! YAAAY!

Me: It's time for Aunt Ruth. My sister Jayme is gonna babysit today.

Lincoln: Your sister is awesome.

Me: I'm gonna stay back and show her the ropes.

Varie: That sounds like a plan.

* * *

At the front door the Loud Siblings were getting ready.

Me: Okay. My sister Jayme is gonna babysit Carol, Yuko, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Linka, Lilly, Laney, Lana & Lola, Penny, Lisa and Lily.

Laney: This is gonna be fun.

Carol: I know.

Leni: Totes.

The doorbell rang and I answer it. It was Jayme Hammond my big sister.

Me: Hey sis.

Jayme: Hey bro.

Me: Thank you for coming.

Jayme: I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Me: I know. I'm gonna help you go through the ropes.

Jayme: Sounds like a plan.

Lori: I wish we literally can stay back and have fun with you Jayme.

Jayme: I know Lori. But next time I babysit you'll be with me.

Lori: That's cool.

Lynn Sr.: Have fun guys.

Varie: We'll try to stay sane.

They left and Vanzilla 2.0 drove away.

Me: Okay sis. We start off with a fun 1st activity.

The doorbell rang and I answer it. It was Eddy.

Eddy: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Eddy.

Luan: Hey my King of Comedy

Eddy: Luan my Angel Queen of Comedy.

They kiss.

Jayme: You two are made for eachother.

Eddy: I know Jayme.

Me: Okay sis. You pick the activity.

Jayme: Okay. Lets do a fun game I call underwater adventure.

Lily: I know just where to go for that.

* * *

We went into Lily's aquarium room and Lily opened up a hidden panel and pressed a series of buttons. A hidden wall opened up and it revealed a special portal that lead into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Me: Oh that is so cool!

Jayme: I didn't know you had this Lily.

Lily: I used my water powers to create a doorway that can lead to any part of the oceans around the world.

Leni: But I don't have my swimsuit on.

Me: Go get it on then.

Leni left and came back two minutes later in her swim clothes.

Yuko: My clothes are all weather and they can handle water.

Jayme: Cool. Are we all ready?

We were ready and we dove in and we were on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean 12,514 feet down. I used my magic to give Leni, Eddy, Penny and Yuko a breathing mask.

Me: Wow!

Yuko: It's really dark down here.

Linka: It's the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Lilly was in her mermaid form.

Lilly: This is amazing. I had no idea that it was this dark down here.

Me: Me neither. But look at all the beautiful fish.

Jayme: It is beautiful huh?

Laney: I didn't know that different kinds of fish could live down here at such depths.

Lana: It's amazing.

Lola: It sure is.

Penny: What pretty fish.

Lisa: Indeed Penny.

A dragonfish swam by us and it was a beautiful sight.

Lisa: (Gasp) That's an Idiacanthus Atlanticus.

Me: A Black Dragonfish. What a sight to behold.

But then we came across a shipwreck. But this wasn't just any shipwreck. This was the wreck of the Titanic.

Me: Oh wow! It's the wreckage of the Titanic.

Yuko: The ship that sank in 1912?

Laney: That's the very one. That was a horrible tragedy back 105 years ago.

Jayme: Yeah. 1,500 people lost their lives on April 15th, 1912 when the Titanic hit an iceberg and sunk into the freezing cold of the Atlantic Ocean. 720 people survived that night but the rest died from freezing to death because of the cold water.

Linka: That was horrible.

Lilly: No kidding. What an awful night that was.

Me: Yeah. And now here she is 105 years later on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean 12,514 ft down and dissolving because of the salt water.

Leni: That was horrible.

Yuko: Yeah.

Lisa: Affirmative.

We went into the wreck and searched around it.

We saw the grand staircase inside the wreck.

Lola: This must be the grand staircase.

Luan: I've seen it in the books. It was beautiful.

Eddy: It sure was Luan.

Jayme: I've always liked the architecture of the ship before it sank.

Laney: Me too Jayme. The Titanic was beautiful.

Lana: Were any bodies recovered from the wreck down here?

Lisa: That would be improbable. The Water pressure down here at this depth and the salt content plus the scavenger fish would dissolve any and all traces of human remains.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: Hey guys look at this.

We saw Laney with an old pocket watch from 105 years ago. I look at it and it was an old Ingersoll Yankee Pocket Watch.

Me: We don't use these watches anymore.

I look it over and found initials on it.

Me: T.A. (Gasp) Thomas Andrews.

Linka: He was the man that built the ship wasn't he?

Lisa: Correct Linka. He was the engineer of the ship. He built the R.M.S. Titanic on March 31st, 1909.

Jayme: Wow! Laney you found a piece of history.

Laney: It's a priceless artifact from 105 years ago.

Lola: This watch definitely belongs in a museum.

Luan: This is something to Watch over! (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Jayme, Yuko, Leni and Eddy laugh while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) I get it. Good one Luan.

Luan: Thank you.

Eddy: I heard that there are no survivors of the Titanic left.

Me: You heard right Eddy. The last survivor of the Titanic died on May 31st, 2009 and there are no more survivors of the Titanic.

Lilly: Oh wow.

Jayme: Lets keep looking around.

They did so and they found a cool suite room.

Me: I wonder whose room this is.

Jayme: I don't know. But it was beautiful.

Lola: (Gasp) I know this room. This is Rose Dewitt Bukater's room.

Me: From 1997's Titanic?

Jayme: So Rose was real?

Laney: It would appear so.

Lana: But I thought she was in the movie.

Lily: She must've been teleported here somehow.

Lisa: That is my theory too.

Me: Then that must mean that Jack Dawson is real too.

Lisa: It is highly plausible. But according to the historical records Jack Dawson was nowhere to be found when he was on the Titanic. No one even knows about him according to the 2017 historical archives.

Me: That's weird.

We searched outside the ship and dug around the sea bed and found something sparkling. It was a blue heart diamond necklace.

Jayme: It's the Heart of The Ocean. We've been trying to find it for almost 20 years now.

Me: Oh wow. It's beautiful.

Lola: It sure is. I thought this was only in the movie.

Jayme: I've been thinking the same thing Lola.

Penny: How was this diamond down here?

Lana: Rose was 100 years old in the movie and she had the Diamond with her the whole time and on an expedition to find it she threw it into the ocean.

Me: That's right. She died in 2002. Her ex-fiance Cal commited Suicide when the stock market crashed in 1929 and started the Great Depression.

Jayme: He took the cowards way out.

Me: My thoughts exactly.

We continued searching and we found an incredible discovery. It was a block of ice down at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean and in it was a person completely frozen.

Me: (Gasp) This man is frozen.

Laney touched the ice and felt a life sign.

Laney: He's still alive!

Lily: Can you make out who it is?

Laney felt the ice and she gasped in astonishment.

Me: What is it Laney?

Laney: It's Jack Dawson! He's been frozen alive.

We all gasp.

Jayme: But that's impossible! Jack Dawson died 105 years ago.

Me: It looks like he was cryogenically frozen in time and the quick freeze down here at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean miraculously kept him alive. Now here we are 105 years later.

Lisa: That is a very plausible theory J.D. The temperature down at this depth is -10.2 degrees fahrenheit.

Me: Brr. That is cold.

Jayme: No kidding. Lets get him out of here and thaw him out.

Me: Okay.

We lift the block of ice up and Lily created a portal that lead back and we arrived back in Lily's room and we were soaked.

Me: Whoo! That was cold and fun.

Jayme: It sure was.

Lola: It was so cool being in the wreck of the Titanic. I never even knew that everything from the movie was real.

Lana: Me neither.

Yuko: It was an awesome adventure. But lets take a shower and get clean.

Me: Good idea.

We shower up and got into our clothes and in Lisa's Laboratory we thawed Jack out. He was still in his clothes from 105 years ago.

Jack: What happened?

Me: It's all right Jack. We found you on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean where the Titanic sank.

Jack: How did I get here?

Me: Me, My sister and my friends here brought you here. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Jayme: I'm Jayme Hammond. J.D.'s sister.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan is my girlfriend.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud.

Lilly: I'm Lilly.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Lola: I'm her twin sister Lola Loud.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud.

Lily: And I'm Lily Loud the youngest.

Yuko: I'm Yuko Tani.

Jack: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. What happened?

Me: Like I said, we found you frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the Atlanic Ocean near the wreck of the Titanic and we thawed you out. You've been frozen in that block of ice for 105 years.

Jack: 105 years!? What year is it now?

Jayme: You're in the Year 2017.

Me: I know this is a big shock for you, but you are in a completely different world than what you knew more than a century ago.

Jack: Where is Rose?

Me: (Sigh) I'm sorry Jack. She died in the year 2002. You are now the only survivor from the Titanic.

Jayme: We found her necklace.

Jayme showed him the Heart of The Ocean.

Jack: I remember this necklace. Rose wore it when I drew her.

Me: I remember that and alot of stuff has happened since you were on the Titanic. It's gonna take some time for you to adjust.

Jack: I will have to get used to it. But I'm glad you all found me.

Jayme: We are too.

In my library in my mansion we showed Jack numerous books on all the events in history from over the course of 105 years.

Jack: So the Crash of 1929 ruined alot of lives that day?

Me: It sure did. You remember Rose's ex-fiance Cal?

Jack: I sure do. He chained me to a pole while the ship was going down. He then tried to kill me in a jealous rage.

Jayme: That was awful.

Me: I know. But lets just say that after the crash Karma bit him hard. He lost all his money and he commited suicide.

Jack: That's awful.

Me: Yeah. But I would say it was an act of cowardice.

Linka: Jack what was it like on the Titanic when it was going down?

Jack: It was awful. The Titanic hit an iceberg and we were loading the lifeboats with the women and the children only.

Jayme: That was not enough.

Lola: I agree. In a situation like that it should be every man for himself.

Jack: Yeah. How many people died that day?

Me: 1,500. They all froze to death in the frigid water.

Lisa: Affirmative. The water temperature back then was 28 degrees fahrenheit which would give you only 90 minutes to live in that cold water.

Jack: That would be about right.

Jayme: Here's another event that my grandpa fought in.

Me: World War II. It lasted from September 1st, 1939 to September 2nd, 1945.

Jack: That was horrible. What was the cause of this war?

Me: An evil dictator was going to conquer the world and rule over it with an iron fist. It was a German Dictator that was the worst of the worst. His name is evil in its purest form and even saying it strikes fear into the hearts of man.

Jack: I take your word for it. I have so much to learn now that I'm here in the 21st century.

Me: I know. Did you have any family in America when you left on the Titanic?

Jack: No I didn't.

Me: Oh man. I'm sorry Jack.

Jack: It's all right J.D. But I greatly appreciate it that you are going to help me.

Me: You're welcome Jack. After Jayme is done babysitting my friends here I'm gonna call a press conference in Washington D.C. to let everyone around the world know that we found you and maybe some of your descendents will come from Europe or here and help you.

Jack: Thank you J.D.

Jack is staying in one of the guest houses for the time being and my brother-in-law Jordan is taking care of him.

Jayme: Okay our next game is Princess Rescue.

Lola: That's my all time favorite.

Me: I remember Lola. We go to the simulator to do it sis.

We go into the Simulator and Lola goes in and I choose a perfect scenario.

The Simulator activated and Lola found herself in Paris, France in the 1996 Disney movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame".

Lola: (Gasp) I'm in The Hunchback of Notre Dame! One of my favorites.

Lola was in Paris, France in the year 1502 and she saw the evil Judge Claude Frollo about to burn Esmeralda at the Stake for heresy.

Frollo is by far the worst Disney Villain of all time. He is also the biggest sinner in the world. He persecuted the people of Paris, destroyed much of the city and has even took God's laws into his own hands for his own twisted goals.

Frollo: For justice and for her own salvation it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!

Frollo lit the wood.

Lola: I don't think so!

Lola spread her wings of fire and her clothes changed into a version of Krillin's clothes and she flew towards the stake and cut Esmeralda free and she punched Frollo in the mouth and sent him into the crowd and she flew up to the cathedral with Quasimodo. Lola cut Quasimodo free and they all stood near the edge of the cathedral.

Lola, Esmeralda and Quasimodo: SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!

Frollo got up and he was enraged.

Frollo: That little brat! Captain!

Captain: Sir.

Frollo: Seize the Cathedral.

Quasimodo put Esmeralda in a safe room.

Quasimodo: Don't worry Esmeralda. You'll be safe here.

Captain: Charge!

Lola: I'm going down to fight.

Quasimodo: Okay.

Lola flew down and fired a stream of fire and a wall of fire was formed and it blocked all the troops from getting in. Quasimodo picked up a wood beam and it crashed onto Frollo's carriage.

Lola punched a man in the face and took his sword.

Lola: Frollo!

Frollo saw Lola ready to fight and she had her wings of fire spread.

Lola: It's over Frollo.

Phoebus grabbed a guard in a chokehold.

Phoebus: Alone at last.

He bashed his head and knocked him out and took his keys.

He got out and rallied the people together.

Phoebus: Citizens of Paris, Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?

The Paris citizens have had enough of Frollo and everyone was freed and a huge fight broke out.

Lola: You are finished Frollo. You took God's Law into your own hands and destroyed many lives here.

Frollo: I did what I had to do for the city of Paris. Gypsies are vermin and they only deserve eternal damnation.

Lola: The only person who deserves eternal damnation is you Frollo. You have broken every commandment in God's Book and more. You are just as bad as the Devil!

Frollo: How dare you!?

Frollo was enraged and he and Lola got into a savage swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and all the buildings in Paris were set on fire. The fight escalated rapidly into an all out war and an epic conflagration that made the Great Chicago Fire seem like a small campfire in comparison. The fire was so strong that it turned all of Paris into a raging firestorm. Frollo was putting up one amazing fight and Lola was fairing well. Then Lola slashed Frollo's face.

Lola: That was for killing Quasimodo's mother 20 years ago!

Lola punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Lola then headbutt him and sent him crashing through the door of the cathedral as a deluge of molten copper poured from the cathedral. Lola flew onto the Cathedral and warned Quasimodo of Frollo in the church.

Archdeacon: Frollo have you gone mad!? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!

Frollo: Silence you old fool! The hunchback and I have important business to take care of. And this time you will not interfer.

Frollo locked the door and went up the stairs.

Lola: Lets go you two.

Lola got them down the Cathedral and returned to the tower and faced Frollo.

Lola: It's over Frollo. Your reign of terror ends now!

Frollo: You ruined everything you wretched girl. That Gypsy is still alive because of you!

Lola: She has a right to live and protect her friends for the greater good and that's something a warped freak like you can never understand!

They clashed again and their fight was intense. Lola had Frollo cornered as he was standing on a gargoyle. He found Quasimodo on the ground with Esmeralda and he was about to jump.

Frollo: (Echoing) And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!

The gargoyle cracked and Frollo saw the gargoyle come alive and he screamed as he fell and he fell into the fire below and was killed instantly.

Lola: Such a waste of a life. I would say may the lord have mercy on his soul but Frollo has no soul at all to save. I hope he finds the Netherworld a more enjoyable place. You brought all this on yourself Frollo.

All of Frollo's men were killed or captured and Lola put all the fire out. Quasimodo was now a hero and Lola was too.

The exercise ended and we all cheered for Lola.

Me: Great job Lola.

Jayme: It was a fantastic performance.

Lola: Boy I was like a true Angel of Justice in that fight.

Linka: You sure were Lola.

Lana: You were awesome sis.

Lola: Thanks Lana.

Lana: It's my turn.

Lana went into the Simulator and it activated and Lana found herself in the frozen kingdom of Arendelle in 2013's Frozen.

Lana: Awesome! I'm in Frozen. And from the looks of things Anna and Elsa are in trouble.

Lana ran onto the frozen water and she saw Hans talking to Elsa.

Lana: I don't think so you monster!

Lana spread her ice wings and she had a uniform similar to Trunk's and she flew toward Hans and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a boat and took his sword.

Lana: Elsa don't believe that man. Anna is still very much alive and she doesn't have much time left. But we can still help her.

Anna: (Weakly) That's right.

Anna now had blonde hair and she was so cold.

Lana: Anna. Let me help you. [Chants an Incantation] Gurosiga Ulandian Mestioxa!

Lana fired a healing laser at Anna and it fully cured her and restored her memory on what happened when she got hit with Elsa's powers.

Lana: Elsa. You have amazing powers and you're letting your emotions get the better of you. Your hate and fear is making you lose control of them. Love is far more powerful than hate and love, kindness and friendship can help thaw a frozen heart of ice.

Elsa began to realize that her powers were a gift to her and that Lana was right. She removed all the snow and ice and returned Arendelle to it's great glory once again.

Lana, Elsa and Anna were on a boat and Hans got up.

Lana: I got this.

Lana walked up to him and punched him in the face and sent him into the water.

After everything was restored Hans was taken back to his land and as punishment for his crimes he was disinherited and demoted to a stable boy for life. Kristoff was made the royal sled man and Olaf was made a permanent resident.

Elsa: Lana I can't thank you enough helping me and Anna. You also have saved all of Arendelle from total destruction.

Lana: I'm glad I could help you Elsa.

Anna: You are an amazing girl Lana. Thank you for bringing my sister back to me.

Lana: You're welcome Anna.

I beam Arendelle over to a beautiful part of Norway and set up a trade route for it. Lana was made Ambassador for Arendelle.

Lana came back and we cheered for her.

Me: Great job out there Lana.

Lana: Thanks J.D. Hans was an evil man wasn't he?

Me: He sure was.

Yuko went next and the Simulator took her to cool scenario. She found herself in the movie Pocahontas.

Yuko: Oh wow! I'm in the movie Pocahontas. This is all based on a historical event in the year 1610 in America. I have to help Pocahontas.

Suddenly storm clouds made of of pure fire appeared out of nowhere and a tornado of pure fire hit Yuko and she was in a tornado of fire and snakes made of fire encircled her.

Laney: We have another elemental choosing in progress.

Me: This is an unusual one.

When it faded Yuko got up.

Yuko: I feel weird. What happened? (Gasp) Wait a second.

Yuko held out her hand and she fired a blast of fire from her hand and it burned a tree down.

Yuko: I have fire powers like Lola.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Yuko: Ouch! What the?

Yuko saw that she had wings made of pure fire and the feathers were orange and glowing incandescent red.

Yuko: Whoa! These wings are awesome.

She then saw Pocahontas running and she saw that Chief Powatan was about to execute Captain John Smith. Pocahontas stopped it and showed him the error of his ways and then Yuko flew in and kicked Governor Radcliffe in the face and revealed the full extent of his lies.

Tom: I can't believe that we were that gullible.

Yuko: I know.

Radcliffe: You wretched girl! I will hang you for this!

Yuko: Try it you liar!

Yuko fired a fire blast at him and killed him.

The exercise ended and Yuko was back in the control room.

Me: You were awesome Yuko.

Yuko: Thank you J.D.

Laney: Those fire powers were incredible.

Lynn: Yeah. They were awesome.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my Legends of The World Book and I made a shocking discovery.

Me: Yuko you were given Fire Powers because of the Storm of Xiuhcoatl, the Snake God of Fire in Mayan Mythology. Once every 750 years, Xiuhcoatl grants his powers over snakes and fire to a worthy person with an overwhelming sense of justice and determination. They have a fire snake symbol emblazened on their foreheads as a result and they have cosmic pyrokinesis, cosmic thermokinesis, invincibility, immortality and the ability to resurrect the dead.

Yuko: That's incredible.

Laney: Unbelievable.

Lana: This must be an amazing change for you Yuko.

Yuko: It is. I have a lot to learn now that I have powers like you guys.

Linka: You sure do.

* * *

It was now lunchtime.

Jayme: Okay now. What do you all want for lunch?

Lily: Well J.D. gave us pizza, Varie gave us Spaghetti and Vince gave us burgers.

Lisa: How about something sophisticated like bouillabaisse?

Jayme: Great choice Lisa. Bouillabaisse it is.

Jayme got cooking and she made an awesome huge pot of bouillabaisse with Uni, King Crab, Mussels, Clams and shrimp.

Jayme: Here we are guys.

We dig in and ate it and it was really good.

20 minutes later we were stuffed.

Me: Boy that was awesome sis.

Laney: (Burp) Excuse me. I never had bouillabaisse before. It was delicious.

Lola: You said it.

Lana: I loved the king crab in it.

Luan: It sure made us Crabby. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Jayme, Eddy, Yuko, Lilly and Leni laughed while the others sighed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. That was funny. Lets make some of this for everyone when they get back.

Jayme: Good idea bro. I heard that Aunt Ruth makes everyone eat moldy pudding from the 1950's and that is gross.

Me: No kidding. It's a miracle everyone hasn't gotten botulism because of it.

Later at 3:00 as we were watching TV, Reading Books and playing board games Vanzilla came back.

Jayme: Oh they're back. Lets get cooking for them.

Me: Okay.

They came in and they saw the dinner table prepared.

Lynn Sr.: What's all this?

Lisa: This father would be Bouillabaisse. We made it for lunch and made it for all of you when you got back.

Lincoln: It looks delicious guys.

Luna: It sure does dudes.

Lucy: How was Jayme guys?

Lynn: She is an awesome babysitter. We went underwater and made an incredible discovery.

Me: You'll hear all about it in a press conference we're gonna have in 1 hour in Washington D.C. We're off now.

Vince arrived.

Vince: I wonder what it will be on.

Laney: You'll find out in a few Vince.

After we arrived in Washington D.C. the Press Conference was on. It was being broadcasted in Europe and Asia.

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your afternoon time, but 6 hours ago me, my sister and my friends here made an incredible discovery near the wreckage of the sunken ship the Titanic. As you all know 105 years ago on April 15th, 1912 the R.M.S. Titanic hit an iceberg and sunk in the Northern Atlantic Ocean and resulted in the deaths of 1500 people. It was truly a terrible tragedy. Also as you all know there are no survivors of the Titanic left as of 2009. But that is where you are wrong. 6 hours ago we made an incredible discovery at 12,514 feet down. We found here Jack Dawson who was presumed deceased 105 years ago when the Titanic sunk. But miraculously he lived. We found him cryogenically frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean near the wreck of the Titanic. We thawed him out and here he is 105 years later alive and well. The cold down at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean froze him in time in ice and miraculously kept him alive for 105 years. If any of you from either Europe or any part of the United States know Jack here from your family history please do not hesitate to come forward and speak to him and do everything you can to help him. Jack here is a man who has been through a terrible ordeal on the Titanic and he is in a completely different world than what he was in more than a century ago.

The whole world was shocked by this and it was an amazing find. 6 days later a woman from Maine came and it was Jack's great granddaughter Rose Dawson II and she was so happy to have Jack alive. We were hailed as heroes to her family. The Heart of The Ocean Necklace was placed on display in the Smithsonian Institution and it is priceless.

This was a babysitting adventure unlike any other.

Back at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson house we were watching TV.

Lori: J.D. that was amazing how you guys found Jack.

Me: I know. We were shocked that he was alive all this time. I'm glad he's back with his family and he can start learning to adapt to living in the 21st Century.

Luna: That's true dude.

Lucy: It's just hard to imagine that he survived the sinking of the Titanic.

Shannon: I know. That was a horrifying ordeal 105 years ago.

Rita: I agree.

Me: Well I'm glad Jack has his family again. Despite being from different time periods.

Jayme: I agree bro. It was really cool babysitting you guys.

Lola: You are an awesome babysitter Jayme.

Jayme: Thank you Lola.

Me: It's my turn again next time.

Varie: And we can't wait to see what adventures lie in wait.

THE END

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for the finding of Jack from a fan created trailer on Youtube called Titanic 2: Jack's Back. That was a strange Trailer for it. But it was really cool. What happened on the Titanic 106 years ago this month was absolutely horrible. 1,500 people were lost to the frigid waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean and the Titanic is sitting on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean at 12,514 feet down to this day. It will be completely destroyed because of the Salt Water in the next 10 years. Leonardo Dicaprio and Kate Winslet did an amazing job in the Titanic Movie from 1997 and that movie is one of the top three biggest movies of all time. Avatar, Titanic and Star Wars VII are the 3 movies that made more than $2 billion in the box office. James Cameron did a spectacular job directing Titanic as well. Celine Dion's song for that movie My Heart Will Go On was awesome. The Hunchback of Notre Dame from 1996 is an awesome Disney Movie and Frollo is by far the worst Disney Villain ever created. He was the ultimate sinner. 2013's Frozen is an awesome movie and it gave everyone a scorching case of Frozen Fever. Pun Intended. Also there's a sequel for it coming out in 2019 and I can't wait. Pocahontas from 1995 was awesome too. It's actually based on a real event in American History from the 17th Century in 1610. This was a great babysitting chapter for me. Let me know what you all think.

RIP Titanic - April 15th, 1912.

See you all next time.

Hunchback of Notre Dame, Frozen and Pocahontas belong to Disney.

Titanic from 1997 belongs to James Cameron.


	213. End of A Buzzard

It starts with me, Varie, Lincoln and Lilly and Woody watching TV and Laney was reading a book in the Living Room. We were watching funny cartoons.

BONK!

We laughed at the Coyote getting hit with an anvil.

Me: Oh that Coyote is always getting hurt.

Woody: Yeah you said it.

Then the TV was interrupted.

Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

News Reporter: Buzz Buzzard, notorious con man and vicious criminal has escaped from the Indiana State Prison. He was convicted of numerous counts of fraud, theft, and numerous other crimes.

Woody: Buzz Buzzard escaped from prison!?

Me: I thought he was locked away for good.

Woody: He was. It was one year before I was kicked out of my neighborhood.

Flashback shows Woody walking down the street to get a bite to eat and he saw Buzz Buzzard and his accomplice Tweaky heading into a back to rob it.

Woody: (Narrating) I saw him about to rob a bank and I called the police and got him arrested for it. He was sentenced to 340 years in prison without parole and was declared a habitual offender.

Flashback ends

Laney: And now he busted out of jail and is probably out to get revenge.

New Reporter: Buzz Buzzard and his accomplice Tweaky are said to be out to get revenge on local resident Woody Woodpecker for putting him in prison and foiling all his crimes. A reward of $250,000,000.00 will be given if he is brought back dead or alive. Another $250 Million will be given if Tweaky is captured too.

Woody: $500 Million?! That's for me!

Me: And we'll help you get that reward money buddy.

Lincoln: I've always hated Buzz Buzzard on your show Woody. He makes all other criminals look like tame kittens compared to them.

Laney: Yeah. He makes even convicted Ponzi Schemer Bernard Madolf look like a joke.

Me: Well one thing is for sure. We have to stop him for good this time and make him pay for his crimes.

Woody: Yeah. Lets get him!

We set out to find him and sure enough he was in Woody's old neighborhood in Indiana.

Woody: Hello Buzz.

They saw Buzz Buzzard himself.

Me: Buzz Buzzard in the flesh. Uh... in the feathers rather.

Buzz: Woody Woodpecker. Just the guy I was looking for and I see you have J.D. Knudson the famous multi-billionaire hero with you.

Me: Nice to know we've made an impression on you.

Buzz: Hey Woody what happened to your house? There's a stump where your tree was.

Me: You didn't hear about this but Woody's landlady Ms. Meany kicked him out of his home and forced him onto the streets and we found him in Michigan less than a year ago.

Buzz: Ms. Meany?

Tweaky: Yeah boss. She was that mean red hair woman with a nasty temper and she hated Woody with a terrible vengeance.

Buzz: Oh yeah. I heard she disappeared somehow.

Lincoln: I fought her and banished her into the Spirit Realm for eternity.

Buzz: I know you. You're the famous Lincoln Loud. You sure gave Meany a run for her money.

Lincoln: That's right.

Tweaky: I know you. You're Laney Loud. I heard you killed a kid that was a terrorist in the making.

Laney: That's right Tweaky. His name was Chandler Henderson and he was an evil psychopathic lunatic.

Woody: We didn't come here to brag about our achievements. We came to bring you back to prison so we can collect a bounty on both your heads.

Varie: We've had it with the both of you and you're going to the Netherworld for eternity.

I fired 3 energy rings at Tweaky and tied him up and Lincoln and Woody went at Buzz and punched him. Woody pecked Buzz in the head.

PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK! PECK!

Lincoln fired a stream of lightning at Buzz and it set his butt on fire.

ZAP! WHOOSH!

Buzz: YEEEOOOOWWWWW! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!

Woody brought him a bucket and he put his butt in it. But what he didn't know was that the bucket was full of Kerosene. It exploded and burned his butt bad.

BOOM!

Woody: Guess who? (Trademark Laugh)

Wally Walrus came out and he saw Woody and Lincoln fighting Buzz Buzzard.

Wally: (Swedish Accent) Voody and Lincoln are back and they are fighting Buzz Buzzard?

He saw me, Varie, Lilly and Laney sitting in Lounge Chairs and he decided to sit back and watch.

Lincoln: This is for conning Woody during a bowling game!

Lincoln fired a blast of Lightning at Buzz and kicked him in the beak and knocked out all his teeth.

Woody: This is for trying to steal my wallet with a phony baseball game!

Woody punched Buzz in the stomach and pecked him like a jackhammer.

Wally: Boy oh boy! This is a fun show ya?

Me: You said it Wally.

Lincoln kicked buzz in the back and picked him up and slammed him onto the ground on both sides of him. Lincoln then took out a bottle and it was hot sauce. But this was my newest hottest hot sauce in the world. It's called EVIL NIHILISTIC OBLITERATOR DEATH SAUCE. It's made with capsaicin extract from the hottest peppers in the world and even the hottest peppers in the entire Universe and even some ingredients that chefs would consider stronger and more powerful than Plutonium. The label on the bottle was a picture of an evil skull with glowing eyes made entirely out of fire and it had the Star of Satan in the middle of it's forehead with a pepper in it's mouth that had a skull and crossbones on it.

Lincoln: Have a drink buzz.

Lincoln shoved the bottle into Buzz's mouth and he drank the whole thing. Suddenly he exploded in a huge jet of fire that went high into the sky and exploded into a fiery explosion that can be seen from space.

Buzz came back down and he was now a deep fried mess. He was a turkey with an apple in his mouth with lettuce and gravy.

Lincoln: (Italian Accent) That's a Spicy Meat-a-ball!

Woody: (Trademark laugh)

Tweaky: BOSS! He's dead.

Me: You're under arrest Tweaky.

They both were brought back to the prison.

Officer: Good work you two. You will get the $500 million reward.

Woody: Thank you officer.

Later back at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate we revealed everything that went down.

Lori: Wow! Buzz Buzzard literally didn't stand a chance against you two.

Lincoln: He sure didn't Lori. He got what he deserved big time.

Luna: But aren't you upset that you made your first kill bro?

Lincoln: No. I'm a shinobi and I have done it before. It's part of my job and it's what I have to do to protect everyone that I love.

Laney: That's right Lincoln. It's a tough job.

Leni: Totes. But I'm glad Buzz got what was coming to him.

Lilly: Me too guys. Linky you were awesome out there.

Lincoln: Thanks Lilly.

Woody upgraded his tree house into a tree mansion and it was a luxurious house. Woody is now sitting in the lap of Luxury. But he didn't let it go to his head. He invited Winny, Knothead and Splinter to live with him.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction complete.

VinJedi1995 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks man. Buzz Buzzard is a stupid con bird that will never learn. But let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	214. Sam Strikes Back

WARNING: This Chapter is very dark.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate and everyone was asleep. At 1:45 AM there was a knock on the Loud Door. Lynn Sr. woke up, put on his bathrobe and went to the door.

Lynn Sr.: Who could be knocking at this time of night?

Lynn Sr. Opened the door and he found Sam Sharp and she was a mess. She had shredded clothes, nasty bruises and cuts, a black eye and blood on her clothes and she was crying her eyes out.

Lynn Sr.: (Horrifying Gasp) Sam! What happened to you!?

Sam: (Crying) My parents did this to me!

Lynn Sr.: Oh you poor thing. Come on in.

Sam came in and they put her on the sofa.

* * *

In my room as I was sleeping I got a call on my cell phone.

Me: (Groggy) Huh? (I answer my phone) Hello?

Lynn Sr.: J.D. it's Lynn Sr.

Me: Mr. Lynn. What's up?

Lynn Sr.: Luna's girlfriend Sam is here and she is in trouble.

Me: What!? What happened?

Lynn Sr.: Her parents beat her up bad and she ran away from her home.

Me: (Gasp in Horror) We'll be right down! (Hangs up) Varie! Wake up!

Varie: What's wrong J.D.?

Me: Sam Sharp is hurt because of her parents. We have to help her.

Varie: Oh man!

We slide down to the living room and found Sam crying and Lynn Sr. and Rita are comforting her.

Me: Sam! Oh my gosh! What happened to you?

Sam: (Crying) My parents beat me up and hurt me!

I sit with her and comfort her.

Me: Oh man. Sam I'm so sorry.

Varie: These injuries are bad.

Varie starts healing her up.

Me: I'll go get Luna and Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: Okay.

I rush upstairs and went into Luna's room.

Luna: (Groggy) Huh? J.D.?

Me: Sorry to wake you Luna but your girlfriend Sam is hurt and is in trouble.

Luna: What!? Where is she?

Me: She's in the living room and Varie is healing her now.

Luna: Thank you J.D.

Luna rushed down to the living room and I went to go get Lincoln.

I opened Lincoln's door and Lincoln woke up.

Me: Lincoln. Sorry to wake you but Luna's girlfriend Sam is here and she's hurt. Bad.

Lincoln: What!? What happened to her?

Me: I don't know. But she's in the living room.

Lincoln: Okay. Lilly come on we have to help my sister's girlfriend.

Lilly: Okay.

Linka: Let me help her too.

Me: Okay.

We ran down to the Living Room and Luna was comforting Sam and we sit by them.

Me: Sam how about you start at the beginning and tell us what happened?

Sam: (Sniffles) Okay. I'll try. It was shortly after I got home from a concert with my friends.

Flashback.

Sam: **(Narrating) I got home 5 hours ago and my parents were not very happy to see me. My parents have always hated me ever since five years ago. My mom became a drug user and my dad became a raging alcoholic. They hate me and think of me as nothing more than a monster.**

Mr. Sharp: Where we're you monster!?

Sam: I was at a concert you fiend!

SLAP!

Mr. Sharp slapped Sam in the face.

Mr. Sharp: You are not allowed to leave this house! You are mine for my own pleasures!

Sam: I was never your daughter you heartless monster!

Sam: **I Ran up to my room. At 11:30 they got into a nasty heated argument and I went down to see and then they came after me and did some horrible things to me.**

WARNING: THIS PART IS GRUESOME.

Sam: **They held me down and punched me in certain places and cut me in the face with a knife and stabbed me in the arm, and worse, (Crying) they raped me!**

Flashback ends.

Me, Varie, Luna, Lincoln, Lilly, Linka, Lynn Sr. and Rita were horrified.

Sam: (Crying Hard) So I ran away to find you guys!

Me: Those monsters!

Lincoln: Sam I'm so sorry they hurt you like that.

Lilly: Me too Sam.

Rita: Sam you did the right thing to come to us and we'll take care of you.

Sam: You will Mrs. Loud?

Rita: Sure Sam. You are my daughter's girlfriend and you deserve much better treatment than at your home.

Me: I agree. We'll make those monsters pay for this.

Luna: Yeah dudes!

Lynn Sr.: As much as I agree with you all on this but it's the early morning and we'll worry about it later. So lets all go back to sleep.

Luna: Yeah. You're right pop star. Sam you can sleep in my room and I'll make sure that you're okay.

Sam and Luna went up to Luna's room and Sam was crying hard. The other siblings heard it and they were worried.

Lori: Sam? What happened to her Luna?

Luna: She had a horrific night Lori. She'll tell you all later.

Leni: Oh man.

Luan: Poor Sam. What happened to her?

Me: She got viciously assaulted by her monster parents and she ran away to our house.

Laney: Oh man! That's horrible.

Lola: Why would her parents treat her like that?

Varie: Drugs and alcohol abuse. They savagely beat her and raped her.

They all gasped.

Me: Yeah. We'll worry about this later. Lets get some more sleep.

Carol: Good idea J.D.

They all went to sleep and the next morning at breakfast we sat at the table and comforted Sam.

Shannon: It's all right Sam. We'll make sure that those monsters that are your parents pay dearly for this.

Sam: I appreciate it guys. Thank you.

Kate: I'm so sorry this happened to you Sam.

Sam: Thanks Kate.

Kate: What happened to you should've never happened at all. Just like what I have gone through in Antarctica.

Sam: I know but it happened.

Lana: Sam you have our sympathies as girls for everything that happened to you.

Sam: Thanks Lana.

Lisa: Affirmative. Your parents don't deserve to even call themselves human.

Laney: Yeah. I would rank them as Level 17 on the Scale of Evil.

Sam: What's the Scale of Evil?

Laney: It's a tool used in forensic psychology that's used to determine the mind of a Psychopathic Killer. It's ranked from 1 to 22.

Me: Yes. It was created by Forensic Psychologist Dr. Michael Stone of Columbia University. There are 22 levels on it. 1 is the lowest. This is for people that have killed in Self-Defense. Level 22 is the worst. This is for people that have become homicidal and commited torturous acts of evil done to multiple people. They are called Psychopathic Torture Murderers. These are the people that are serial killers and on death row.

Sam: I never even knew such a tool even existed.

Lynn: Me neither.

Leni: This is interesting.

Carol: I agree.

Me: There's also a level 23 but that's only reserved for the fictitious universe. Like in the monsters of Science-Fiction and horror and all that.

Dawn: So how are we gonna get Sam's evil parents?

Aylene: Well before we do that we have to figure out more about them and see if they have any hidden dirt on them.

Lucy: She's right. We have to figure out if they have any criminal history or worse.

Lisa: Affirmative my fellow siblings and friends.

Lori: Guys! I found something. Here.

Lori hands me a background check and rap sheet and the results were horrifying.

Me: Whoa! Sam your parents are worse than what we first thought and they've been harboring some incredibly dark secrets while posing as law abiding citizens.

Sam: What do you mean?

Me: It says here that they have an extremely long history of violence and are on the FBI's Most Wanted List. They were thrown into prison on multiple counts of assault & battery, arson, theft, rape and burglary. They were sentenced to 392 years and 6 months for these crimes. 16 years ago they met while incarcerated in prison on assault & battery and rape charges. They escaped from prison and went into hiding. Their real names were changed to avoid having them be identified and they had plastic surgery on their faces to change their appearences. Sam what are your parents names?

Sam: Tony and Amanda Sharp.

Me: Well it says here that their real names are Michael and Michelle Malloy. They are also the most dangerous serial killer couple in the country. They were awaiting trial for the murders of 15 people in 10 states. They killed 15 people in Arizona, Alabama, Arkansas, Colorado, California, Florida, Texas, Louisiana, Georgia and North Carolina. These are all states that have the Death Penalty. The killings spanned from 1991 to 2000. An anonymous tip in Iowa is what brought them in.

Everyone gasped.

Sam: So I'm the daughter of an escaped inmate family that killed lots of people?

Varie: That's horrible.

Lori: Sam you are literally not like your parents and you are not a murderer.

Sam: Thanks Lori. That means a lot to me.

Rita: We have to stop them at all costs.

Luna: How did they escape from prison?

Me: It says here that they busted out by ensuing a prison riot at the Perryville State Prison in Arizona and while all the guards were distracted they cut a hole in the prison recreation yard fences and ran.

Lily: That is clever.

Lincoln: It sure is. I can't believe that they are that dangerous and capable of such violence.

Lilly: Yeah.

Laney: They are worse than Level 17. I would rank them as Level 22 on the Scale of Evil for Psychopathic Torture Murderers.

Me: Me too Laney. These people are monsters. They have absolutely no regard for human life and deserve to be sent to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for all eternity. Now we know who we are dealing with. We have evil monsters that broke out of prison in our midst.

Sam: Yeah. And those monsters are my former parents. I'm gonna sever my ties to them and send them back to prison and if it's possible I would like to execute them myself when they get the needle.

Me: You'll get your wish Sam. And remember? You were given powers.

Sam: (Gasp) I completely forgot about that. Now it's personal.

* * *

Later we went to Sam's parents house and it was a total dump.

Me: You lived here Sam? This is a total dump.

Sam: Yeah.

Me: These living conditions are absolutely appalling.

I pull out my cell phone and call the police and the FBI.

5 minutes later.

Me: The Police and FBI are on their way.

Sirens were heard and multiple cars arrived 2 minutes later.

Me: Wow. That was fast.

They got out and prepared.

Agent Waco: J.D. Knudson.

Me: Agent Waco. Good to see you again.

Agent Waco: So you found Michael and Michelle Malloy?

Me: That's what we believe.

Sam: They are my parents and they did all kinds of horrible things to me.

Me: Yeah.

Agent Waco: I see.

Sam: Let me face them and make sure that you guys get them.

Me: Okay Sam. Go get them.

Sam spread her wings of fire and stood outside the house.

Sam: Mom! Dad! Come out here and fight!

Michael and Michelle came out and they saw the police standing behind her and her wings were spread.

Michelle: Sam! What are you doing out here?

Sam: I am not your daughter anymore Michelle Malloy! I know everything about your dark secrets and your habits. You made my life a living nightmare when I turned 10 and now I will see that justice is served.

Agent Waco: Michael and Michelle Malloy you're both under arrest!

Michael: You called the cops on us?

Sam: We did you monster pig!

Michael: You will not talk to me like that! I am your father!

Sam: My father died when you tried to kill me all those times and killed all those people in 10 states. The way I see it, you two are not my parents but a couple of psychopathic homicidal maniacs with absolutely no regard for human life and don't care about anyone but themselves.

Me: Yeah! You guys are evil in its purest form and you both don't deserve to be on this earth anymore and only deserve eternal damnation in the darkness of the Netherworld.

Sam: So before you go to prison, it's payback time.

Sam dashed and punched Michael in the stomach and kicked Michelle in the face and knocked them out.

The cops slapped the cuffs on them and they were arrested. The cops drove away with them.

Me: That takes care of those monsters.

Varie: Yep.

Lynn: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Penny: Lets hope they don't do get out of prison this time.

Me: With 2017s current prison architecture and anti-escape abilities that's not gonna happen this time.

We went into the house and saw that the living conditions were horrible. The master bedroom was completely covered in drug paraphernalia. Heroin syringes, millions of dollars in cash stolen from banks all over Detroit and Michigan, hundreds of kilos in Ecstacy, Cocaine and Meth, Marijuana Plants and more. There was blood spatter all over the walls and on the floor. Everything.

Me: Geez! Look at all this stuff.

Agent Waco: No kidding. There's drug paraphernalia everywhere.

I counted all the money that was stolen.

Me: There's $60,000,000.00 in stolen cash here.

Agent Waco: It's from all those banks that were robbed.

Lisa: I've counted up 5,212.42334 kilograms of 3,4-Methylenedioxymethamphetamine; street name: Ecstacy.

Me: That's a lot of Ecstacy.

Lisa: There's also 2,140.534 kilograms of Heroin, 2,134.812 kilograms of Cocaine, and 450 pounds of Cannabis Indica.

Varie: Boy, they had every illegal drug all across the board.

Me: No kidding.

Lola: Guys I found something in the basement.

We went downstairs and saw a laboratory.

Me: It's a laboratory.

Varie: Probably used for making Methamphetamine.

We found all the ingredients used to make Meth.

Me: This is a meth lab.

Sam: I had no idea that my former parents were doing all this.

Lucy: This is all not good indeed.

Shannon: No kidding Lucy.

Lana: Hey guys! I found something in the garage and you're not gonna like it.

We go into the garage and saw a terrifying sight. It was another lab and it had different chemicals and more.

My geiger counter was clicking.

Me: Radiation?

We found a manual on how to make a bomb. There was uranium, plutonium, all kinds of explosive materials and all kinds of Nazi Paraphernalia.

Me: This is all Nazi paraphernalia. These guys were Anti-God.

Varie: Anybody that follows THAT man is a desciple of the Devil himself.

Laney: No kidding.

Lana: What is all this stuff?

Me: This is all stuff used to make a dirty bomb. Michael and Michelle were out to do a terroristic plot against the country. They were probably going to either assassinate the president and kill thousands of innocent people or maybe kill all the people that are LGBT.

Laney: That could be the case. This is complete and total hate and racism to the power of ten.

Varie: No kidding. What a couple of monsters.

Sam: My former parents hatred towards me and Luna being together has reached a whole new height of evil.

Aylene: This is absolutely horrible.

Me: Agent Waco, were all the victims Michael and Michelle killed LGBT or anything else?

Agent Waco: Yes. We believe that all their crimes were all bias-motivated.

Me: Their crimes were all done out of hate. I'm an advocate and huge supporter of same sex rights and these people are soiling their nature and good name.

Sam: This is madness.

Varie: No kidding. They give all humans everywhere a really bad name.

Lori: These people are literally the ultimate definition of evil.

Carol: I agree.

After the investigation was finished, Michael and Michelle went to trial and were found guilty of Capital Murder, Attempted Terrorism, Armed Robbery, Drug Production and Possession, Child Abuse, Rape, and Hate Crimes. They were sentenced to death. They were executed by Sam the next day by Lethal Injection and she burned their dead bodies by firing a blast of fire at them and incinerating them. We threw their Evil ashes into the Sun. Sam cried hard and Luna comforted her. Sam was given a permanent home in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate. Sam was now finally free of her evil former parents and her nightmare was finally over.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This was a really dark chapter. I got the idea for this from Immortal Starscreams fanfiction for the Loud House "It's Sam's Life". I'm sorry if this chapter scares you all to a certain degree. But I wanted Sam to become a permanent member of the Loud Family. I call this chapter for Sam poetic justice because Sam got justice on her evil monster parents. Sam's life in this chapter was horrible. But this chapter will probably show everyone that crime doesn't pay and never will. Also hate will only give you nothing but death and eternal damnation in the end. Let me know what you all think and again I'm sorry for scaring you all with this chapter.

See you all next time.


	215. No More Evil Babysitters

In the Living Room me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Woody, Riley, Yuko, Star, Marco, Dawn, Jessie B., Naruto and the girls, Lilly, Eddy, Kate, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Volcana, my children, Janeen, and the Loud Kids were watching TV and reading books when a new report came on.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

News Reporter: Last night notorious evil babysitter Icky Vicky has escaped from Dimmsdale Maximum Security Prison. She was found guilty of murdering 20 people, attempted murder and assault and battery and was sentenced to 20 life sentences without parole plus 923 years for her crimes. She is an evil babysitter to the core and has been known to abuse and kill small children under the age of ten. She ruled over her family with fear and wants to rule over the world with an iron fist. We believe that she is heading north towards the Canadian Border. She is considered to be extremely dangerous. A reward of $200,000,000,000.00 has been offered for her capture.

Me: Oh man! I've heard about Icky Vicky. She is a sour sweet sixteen from the darkest pits of the Netherworld in its entirety.

Lincoln: She's a monster!

Linka: Why is she that evil?

Varie: She was born completely evil and she hates all kids and wants nothing more than to see the world burn.

Shannon: I know evil like the back of my hand and she is worse than the Black Daffodil Gang in its entirety.

Naruto: She's like an evil Sasuke to the power of 100.

Sakura: Yeah. She makes even the Devil himself look like a saint compared to her.

Fu: We have to stop her and send her back to prison.

Lucy: And that's what we're gonna do.

Me: Lets go get her.

And we were off. We arrived in Dimmsdale. California.

Me: Dimmsdale, California. This city is full of silly people.

Varie: It sure is.

Aylene: Looks like a nice place.

Jessie B: It sure does.

Brittney: This is a cool town.

Jared: It sure is.

Haiku: Why would Vicky escape from prison in the first place?

Me: My guess is she wants to get revenge against a certain kid for putting her in prison forever. That kid is Timmy Turner. He has Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda and their new son Poof.

Naruto: Oh wow.

Sakura: I heard about this a while back. After Vicky was thrown into prison, a special alliance was formed between Fairy World and Earth and now Fairy Godparents and Humans are living together. The secret is now out and the worlds have both been joined together.

Aylene: That's amazing.

Riley: Yeah.

Sakura: Also after Vicky was thrown in prison they put an eternal ban on her. Look at the welcome sign. [Points to the sign]

We saw under the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" a sign that was a no sign over Vicky's face and it said "No Icky Vicky's Allowed" along with "Not Welcome", "Go Away Vicky", "Get Outta Here Vicky" and "DIE VICKY".

Me: Whoa! The people of Dimmsdale absolutely despise Vicky with a terrible vengeance.

Naruto: They banished her from town essentially.

Lincoln: Lets find Timmy and warn him about Vicky.

Me: Okay.

We were in town and it was a busy metropolis.

Me: Wow. What an awesome town.

Aylene: I can't believe that Vicky would torment the children of such an amazing city.

Leni: Totes. These shops are amazing.

Lori: They are literally fun.

Luna: So where does Timmy live dudes?

Me: It's right around here.

We walk up a street and found the Turner House.

Me: There it is.

Naruto: Nice pad.

Fu: It sure is.

Yuko: It's almost as big as the Loud House before it was expanded.

Lynn: It sure is.

Luan: This is one House of A Different Color. (Rimshot) (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Jessie, B., Naruto and the Girls, Yuko, Eddy, Janeen, Woody, Riley, Lincoln, Linka, Lilly, Terra, and my kids laughed while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Varie: That was a good one.

Me: Lets go.

We walk up and I knock on the door.

The door opened and Mr. Turner stood in the doorway.

Mr. Turner: Yes?

Me: Hello. Are you Timmy Turners dad?

Mr. Turner: Yes I am.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

We introduce ourselves.

Mr. Turner: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We would like to talk to you about a certain evil babysitter.

Mr. Turner: What happened?

Me: I'm afraid we have bad news. Vicky escaped from prison and we think she's coming to get revenge on Timmy.

Mrs. Turner came.

Mrs. Turner: That evil witch escaped!?

Varie: We're gonna protect Timmy and make sure she pays for her crimes.

Mr. Turner: Ooh. Thank you. But how are you gonna do it?

Me: I have an idea. May we come in?

Mrs. Turner: Sure.

We go in and we met Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents Cosmo, Wanda and Poof along with his friend Chloe Carmichael and his girlfriend Tootie.

Chloe: It's an awesome honor to meet all of you.

Me: Thank you Chloe.

Timmy: So Icky Vicky escaped from prison and is out to get revenge?

Me: I'm afraid so Timmy.

Tootie: My sister just doesn't know when to stop.

Wanda: It's hard to imagine the horror that Vicky is capable of. She is evil in its purest form to the power of 100.

Me: That's just what I was thinking Wanda.

Poof: Poof, Poof.

Yuko: Evil will never rest.

Woody: We have to stop Vicky at all costs.

Vince: Vicky is a huge danger and a catastrophic threat to all the children around the world.

Carol: Yeah.

Me: All right. Here's what we do.

My plan was to have Mr. and Mrs. Turner call Vicky for a Babysitting Job like always and we ambush her.

At 3:00 PM Timmy's parents left and Vicky came in.

Vicky: Hello? Twerp?

Timmy: Hello Vicky.

Timmy had a look of justice on his face.

Vicky: Now I'm gonna destroy you and get my revenge for sending me to prison.

Me: (Offscreen) I don't think so!

We dogpile on Vicky and she was struggling.

Vicky: Get off of me!

Me: Icky Vicky you are under arrest again.

Vicky: I'm not going back to prison without a fight!

Lori: You'll get one. I'm literally gonna turn you into a human Pretzel and pulverize you into oblivion you wretched monster!

Me: Go get her Lori!

Lana: Yeah! Tear her apart Lori!

Lola: Show no mercy on that witch!

Laney: Yeah!

Luan: Show her a good punchline! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously rip her apart and massacre her!

I pull out my laptop and call Bobby on a video call and he answered.

Bobby: Hola?

Me: Bobby compadre.

Bobby: Hola J.D. What's up amigo?

Me: We're over in Dimmsdale and Lori is about to fight the evil babysitter Icky Vicky.

Bobby: That evil babysitter teenage menace that escaped from prison?

Me: That's her. Lets watch.

I turn the screen and we saw Lori fight Vicky and she was destroying Vicky. Lori punched Vicky in the face.

POW!

Timmy bit Vicky in the butt.

CRUNCH!

Vicky: YEOWCH!

Lori slapped Vicky in the face.

SLAP!

Luan joined in and slapped Vicky in the face, bonked her head, poked her eyes, and punched her in the face.

SLAP! BONK! POKE! POW!

Lori bit Vicky in the nose.

CRUNCH!

Chloe headbutt Vicky in her face.

CRACK!

Tootie grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it onto Vicky's head and it broke.

SMASH!

Vicky: OW! You guys will pay for that!

Luna: I think it's time to call in the special forces bro.

Lincoln: I agree Luna.

Luna and Lincoln put on their R rings.

Luna & Lincoln: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

A portal appeared and the Ripping Friends came out.

Crag: Hey Luna, Lincoln. What's up?

Luna: We have an evil babysitter that escaped from prison earlier and we're pulverizing her before arresting her.

Rip: We would be happy to help out.

Crag: Right. Come on guys.

Crag, Rip, Slab, Chunk, Luna and Lincoln: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They all pulverized Vicky.

POW! CRACK! CRUNCH! CHOMP! BIFF! KATOW! BLAM! WHAM! THWACK! ZONK! SMASH! CRASH!

Janeen: What a fight!

Bobby: Yeah!

When the fight was over Vicky was on the floor hogtied and she had lots of bad bruises and bite marks. Stars, birds and more were spiraling around Vicky's head and all of her teeth were knocked out and her leg bones were sticking out of her legs.

Luan: Success!

Lori: Yeah!

Lincoln: Way to go guys!

Bobby: That was awesome guys!

Lori: Thanks Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear.

Bobby: You were awesome babe.

Lori giggled.

Me: I called Bobby because I wanted him to see you in action Lori.

Lori: That was sweet of you J.D.

Timmy: You guys are amazing.

Chloe: No kidding. This fight was amazing.

Tootie: It sure was.

Lincoln: Thanks for your help guys.

Crag: No problem Lincoln.

Chunk: We're always ready to help you and Luna bro.

Luna: Thanks dude.

The Ripping Friends went back to their dimension and the police arrived and rearrested Vicky. The $200 Billion reward was given to Timmy, Tootie and Chloe and I offered to have Timmy and his family, Chloe and his family and Tootie live in Royal Woods and they accepted. Vicky was transfered to the Moon Supermaximum Security Prison and placed in the Triple Max section in the Core of the Moon. She was placed under 24/7 watch. I hope she likes prison because that's where she's gonna be for a very long time and with a curse. She was given a fate worse than death: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth. She now looks like a 100-year-old lady and she had an additional 420 life sentences plus 20,763,223 years added to her sentence for a grand total of 440 Life Sentences plus 20,764,146 years in prison. She was also ordered to pay Timmy, Chloe and Tootie $800 Billion in restitutions. One thing is for sure, People like Vicky deserve to be forever damned.

Vicky's name was now mud and she will never get out of prison. Timmy, Chloe and Tootie live in a luxurious multi-million dollar mansion on our block. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof live their mansion too.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a Fairly Oddparents themed chapter for a while now. Vicky was voiced by Grey Griffin before the Loud House. She did many characters on different shows. She's known as the Woman of 1000 Voices. I love her voice work. I hate Vicky on The Fairly Odd Parents. She gives babysitters and humans everywhere a bad name. Now Vicky will have all the time in the Universe to think about all the crimes she has done. I hate Vicky, Francis and even Mr. Crocker. I also don't like the Pixies in Fairly Odd Parents. They were voiced by Ben Stein and it's amazing how he doesn't show any emotion at all. He did a fantastic job. So did Adam West when he played Catman. I did this chapter to also pay tribute to the Great Adam West. He was awesome when he played as the original Batman. GREAT SCOTT! HA! Sorry I couldn't resist. I got the idea for the Alliance between Fairys and Humans from the fanfiction "Unforgivable" where Timmy gets revenge on Vicky for killing his friends and Tootie. That was a tragic story. But Vicky got what she deserved in the end. Butch Hartman is leaving Nickelodeon and we don't know what he has in store for Fairly Oddparents. We'll miss you Butch. Thank you for giving us great cartoons. Let me know what you all think.

RIP Adam West, September 19, 1928 to June 9, 2017.

Long live the great Batman. Great Scott!

See you all next time.

Fairly Oddparents belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.


	216. The Sky Fell

In Dallas, Texas everyone was having a quiet night when suddenly without warning small meteors rained down on the city and destroyed much of the city.

The people were running for their lives as the city was being destroyed. Then the biggest meteor fell and it hit and destroyed much of Dallas with devastating power.

KRAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The entire city was completely destroyed and all the houses in the blast radius were completely leveled.

In Royal Woods, Michigan at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Naruto and the Girls, Jessie B., Yuko, Kate, Janeen, My children, Sam, Jeri, Joan, the Loud Rabbits, Riley, Matilda, Timmy, Chloe, Tootie, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Argent, Volcana, the Loud Siblings, Lilly, Ed, Edd and Eddy were relaxing in the living room when we suddenly felt a powerful earthquake.

Me: Whoa! Hang on everyone!

It went away 10 seconds later.

Me: That was intense. Is everyone okay?

Lori: Yeah. We're okay.

Varie: That's good.

We watched TV and saw a very big news report.

Reporter: The Asteroid has hit. We repeat it has hit. Satellites indicated the fragment landed in the vicinity of - Dallas, Texas.

We gasp in sheer horror.

Me: An Asteroid crashed into Dallas!?

Varie: That's horrible!

Luan: How did that happen?

Lisa: The space scanners saw that the Eros asteroid had been diverted and sent on a collision course towards Earth.

Nicole: How did that happen?

Lisa: It was because of the Comet Hale-Bopp.

Nicole: So that's it.

Terra: We have to go to Dallas and help all those people.

Me: Right.

Warren: Can we come too?

Me: No guys it's too dangerous. We can't let any one of you guys get hurt.

Betty: You're right J.D. Thank you for caring about our safety.

Me: You're welcome Betty. Lets go guys!

We all flew out to Dallas and we arrived in 2 hours. We saw the city completely in flames and smoke. Damages were estimated to be in the tens of trillions of dollars.

Me: Whoa!

Luna: This is horrible dudes.

Lincoln: This whole city has been completely destroyed.

Carol: Unbelievable.

Linka: That asteroid destroyed this whole city.

Lilly: This is horrible.

Me: All right everyone. Lets split up to cover more ground and find any survivors and help any people in the rubble. Lets go.

We all split up and searched through the entire metropolitan area from top to bottom and found numerous people, dead bodies, and more. Thousands of people were dead and hundreds of thousands more were homeless and severely injured. Everything was on fire and explosions blew up all over the city. A raging oil field fire was burning outside of Dallas and Lola went out to stop that by absorbing all the fire. Firefighters, paramedics, doctors and rescue units from all over the country responded to this horrific scene. FEMA and the Red Cross were there and the National Guard was called in. We all searched tirelessly all over the ruined city and got all the people that were hurt, wounded or dead out.

Me, Varie, Nicole and Lisa were searching on the north side of the city and we saw a man from the military and a woman looking at something and we walk up to them.

Me: Excuse me.

They saw us.

Me: We responded to the asteroid impact and we're helping out as much as we can.

?: Oh good. My dad is down there.

Me: I know you. You're Dr. Lilly McCee the director of the Boulder, Colorado National Observatory.

Dr. McCee: Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Same here. Sorry I'm J.D. Knudson.

Dr. McCee: The famous multi-billionaire hero.

Me: Yeah. What happened?

Dr. McCee: My dad fell down there and he's pinned under that beam.

Me: What's his name?

Dr. McGee: Charles Napiar.

Me: We'll get him out.

Me and Varie flew down and Lift the concrete beam off of him and carry him up. I set him on the ground and Lisa looked him over.

Lisa: It appears that both of his legs have suffered a severe compound fracture and he needs to have them both reset. His right wrist suffered a hairline fracture.

Nicole: Whoa. It's a miracle that he's gonna be all right.

Me: Yeah.

Varie: Dr. McCee. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Lisa: I'm Lisa Loud. Scientist.

Nicole: And I'm Nicole Knudson. One of J.D.'s daughters.

Dr. McCee: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm out here looking for my son Elliot. He and dad were here in Dallas when the pieces of Eros hit.

Me: That's horrible. We're helping as many people as possible all over the Dallas area and doing as much as we can to help everyone here.

Dr. McCee: You all arrived just in time. I need to find Elliot.

Varie: Okay. Where was he staying at when the asteroid hit?

Dr. McCee: He and dad were staying at Highland Park. 25 miles from here.

Me: That's a long ways from here. If your dad was here then Elliot can't be far away. You better come with us so we can help you.

Dr. McCee: Okay.

We walked and found a huge hill and climbed up it. When we got to the top we saw that it was the impact crater from the Asteroid. It was 1 mile wide and everything around it was on fire and explosions were blowing apart the buildings around it and inside it.

We gasped in sheer horror.

Dr. McCee: 15 Billion miles and it landed here.

Me: This is unbelievable.

Varie: I can't believe that it packed this much destructive power when it hit.

Nicole: The Eros asteroid hit with the force of 200 atomic bombs and destroyed everything in a 200 mile radius.

Lisa: This is a catastrophe.

I pull out my radio.

Me: Lisa what is our position?

Lisa: 32.785060 by -96.800931.

Me: Everyone regroup by my position on this tramsmission.

Lincoln: We're on our way J.D.

Everyone arrived in 2 minutes.

Lincoln: Whoa! This must be the impact crater.

Eddy: This is unbelievable.

Edd: It is.

Ed: How did that asteroid cause all this damage?

Me: It's just that powerful Ed. Terra can you lift up the Asteroid with your powers?

Terra: I can try.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow and her hands glowed and the ground started shaking violently.

Varie: I see something on that collapsed building.

Dr. McCee: Elliot!?

Elliot: Mom!

Dr. McCee: Hang on we're coming down!

Me: Lily go get him!

Lily: Right!

Lily spread her glowing blue water wings and flew down grabbed him and carried him back to Dr. McCee.

Elliot: Mom!

Dr. McCee: Oh honey!

Terra: Here it comes.

Out of the crater came a huge mound and all the dirt came off it and revealed a huge rock.

Lynn: Look at the size of that rock!

Anna: That thing is huge!

The asteroid was as big as a 5 story apartment complex. Terra set it on the ground behind the crater and me and Varie used our water powers to cool it down.

Me: That should cool it down.

I tap it and it was made of a hard metal.

Me: It's made of solid iron.

Dr. McCee: The infrared said it was made of solid nickel.

Nicole: That's amazing.

Jared: This thing is huge.

Me: No kidding son.

Lola: How heavy is this big rock?

Lincoln: I don't think we can lift this thing up. It must weigh tens of thousands of tons.

Me: Lisa do you have a special scale for this?

Lisa: Affirmative J.D.

Lisa pulled out a rolled matt and I lift up the asteroid and Lisa unrolled it.

Lisa: This is my electronic scale sheet. Just place the asteroid on it and it will show the weight.

Me: Okay.

I gently place it on the pad and the weight was astonishing.

Lisa: (Gasp) Sweet mother of all science! It weighs 120,342 tons!

Me: Whoa!

Lynn: That's incredible!

Nicole: That's an amazing amount of weight!

Me: That's over 240 million pounds.

Nicole: That's unbelievable. When it entered the Earth's atmosphere it came in at over 35,000 miles per hour.

Me: So it was a light impact. But it was enough to destroy much of Dallas and kill thousands of people.

Lana: This is unbelievable.

Laney: No kidding.

Riley: It's absolutely amazing that an asteroid impact can pack that much destructive power.

Naruto: No kidding. But I'm glad we responded to this catastrophe.

Sakura: I found a bunch of smaller pieces in the destroyed buildings and in the roads and figured that they were from the same asteroid.

Sakura pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bunch of smaller asteroids that were the size of hands, cars and beach balls.

Me: These are amazing. Some of these must weigh hundreds of pounds.

I picked one up and it weighed over 200 pounds.

Me: This is heavy.

Lisa pulled out a scale. I put it on and it weighed 249 pounds.

Me: 249 pounds!? That is heavy.

Varie: It sure is.

Lori: This is literally amazing. I can't believe that asteroids weigh this much and can pack so much destructive power when they hit.

Luna: No kidding dudes.

Sam: It's all incredible.

Janeen: It's all absolutely amazing. Great job Sakura.

Sakura: Thanks Janeen.

Luan: This is all an ASTEROID of Wonder! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously this is all an incredible thing.

Me, Varie, My Children, Vince, Aylene, Ed, Edd & Eddy, Naruto and the girls laughed.

Me: Good one Luan. You're right though. I also saw on the internet that asteroids sell for thousands of dollars online.

Lori: That's alot of money!

Lola: No kidding.

Penny: What do you think an asteroid like this would be worth?

Me: By our standards it would be priceless.

Lisa: Affirmative J.D.

Starfire: An asteroid of this kind belongs in a museum.

Raven: Starfire is right. We should give this to a museum so we can further study it and prepare all of mankind in case an event happens like this again.

Me: I agree.

Lucy: I agree too.

Shannon: Same here.

Brittney: But this asteroid is so big. We would have to build an exhibit as big as a football stadium for it.

Allie: I agree sis.

Dr. McCee: This asteroid would help further benefit all of humanity to be further prepared and help us get ready.

Me: Yeah. Lets call a press conference in Washington D.C. and tell everyone what we found out and did after we help everyone here.

Lori: Okay.

We helped everyone around Dallas and healed all the wounded. We assessed the damaged around all of Dallas to be worth $582,399,742,812,345.00, 25,214 people were dead and 2.3 million people were rendered homeless, wounded and severely injured. Me, Varie and my friends responded and helped out with this horrible disaster. It was a terrible event. This was worse than any hurricane, volcanic eruption, tornado, flood, Terrorist attack or natural disaster to ever befall any place on the planet.

In Washington D.C. we held a press conference on the steps of Capital Hill.

Me: Good Morning everyone. Less than 5 days ago fragments of the Eros asteroid rained down on parts of the world. But the area that was affected the most was Dallas, Texas. A huge fragment of said asteroid as big as a 5 story apartment complex slammed into the north side of Dallas.

The camera zoomed out and revealed the huge fragment. The entire country was amazed and horrified at the same time.

Me: This very fragment slammed into Dallas with the force of 200 atomic bombs and destroyed everything within the city perimeter. We all dug it out of the crater in Dallas and it is made of solid iron and nickel. It weighs over 240 million pounds. All the houses, businesses and small buildings in Dallas were leveled and $582 trillion+ in damages were dealt, 25,000+ people were killed, and 2.3 million people homeless, wounded and severely injured. 85% of the city of Dallas was completely leveled and destroyed. Most of it was all homes and businesses. But thanks to our rescue efforts we managed to minimize the huge death toll that would've followed had we not arrived. Numerous people from the firefighters, paramedics, doctors, FEMA, The Red Cross and the National Guard arrived and assisted us in this event. This whole catastrophe showed that we are strong even in the face of danger and we are brave in the face of adversity and we must remain vigilant. We need to be more prepared in case another catastrophic event like this ever happens again. We have to learn from what happened almost 120 hours ago. We have to be ready for anything like this should it ever come again.

Back in Royal Woods we were at the dinner table eating a huge feast.

Me: Guys you were amazing out there. I'm very proud of all of you.

Vince: Thanks partner.

Aylene: We had to do what was needed for the people of Dallas.

Lincoln: This whole event really taught us that we are all strong when in the face of danger.

Lori: It literally did Lincoln.

Leni: Totes. We managed to save lots of lives.

Jessie K.: We sure did.

Natilee: And we helped lots of people that were forever scarred by this horrific event.

Lilly: We're happy to help out.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it. It was the United States General of The Joint Chiefs of Staff.

Me: The General of The Joint Chiefs of Staff. What can we do for you?

General: The President of The United States has called you all down to the White House for a special ceremony.

Me: We'll be right down sir.

In Washington D.C. at the White House we were dressed in nice clothes and the President of The United States awarded us with the nations highest honor for Civilians and Military: The Presidential Medal of Freedom.

My mom and dad and family, Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita, Albert, Aunt Ruth and our friends from school were proud of us and weeping tears of joy.

We went back to Royal Woods after having dinner with the President and the First Lady. Lincoln told the President and the first Lady about his birth and he was glad that he knew.

THE END.

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while. I saw the movie Asteroid as a 2-Part TV movie back in 1997 and it was intense. Annabella Sciorra did a fantastic job in that movie. She also did a fantastic job in the Box Office bomb What Dreams May Come with Robin Williams and Cuba Gooding Jr. Can you imagine an asteroid slamming into Dallas? That would be an awful event. But I wanted to do a chapter where we help out lots of people after a terrible event like that. Let me know what you all think.

See you Next Time.

Asteroid is owned by NBC Studios.


	217. Planets VS Evil P1

Shanan Abigail Knudson, The Sailor Soldiers, Fu, Lincoln, Lilly, Laney, Lana, Lola and Penny were in the Simulator for an exercise. It was gonna be a long one. It's going to follow the adventures of the Sailors at the start. It's going to start with Sailor Moon's first fight.

The Simulator Activated and they found themselves in Tokyo, Japan.

Shanan: Tokyo, Japan.

Sailor Moon: Yep. This is where I lived.

Sailor Mars: I can't believe that Molly's mom was actually a minion of Beryl in disguise.

Shanan: Yeah.

Lincoln: And it looks like we are at the Jewelry Store owned by your mom Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth: That's the one.

Laney: And it's under attack like when we first came here.

Fu: I remember that.

Shanan: Lets go.

They entered the shop and they saw Morga with Molly in a stranglehold.

Shanan: Morga.

Morga saw them and let Molly go.

Morga: **Who are all of you?**

Shanan: Your worst nightmare.

Fu: I can't believe how ugly you look in reality.

Shanan: Morga is a Rubberite from the planet Elasmita Prime. It's located 39,000 light-years away from Earth and they are extremely ruthless. They have the power to stretch their limbs a long distance.

Morga: **Impressive. I'm glad you know all about the planet I came from and what I am capable of.**

Shanan: I have an extensive knowledge of many planets in the Universe.

Lincoln: There's gonna be one less Rubberite in the Universe when we're through with you.

Shanan: Lets get her!

Shanan fired a green energy ball at her and it blew her legs off.

KABOOM!

She was oozing out green blood.

Sailor Mars: I got this. MARS FLAME SHOOTER!

Sailor Mars fired an arrow made of pure fire and it incinerated Morga and obliterated her.

Sailor Mercury: That takes care of her.

Laney: Yep.

Lana: She sure was ugly and she made all beauty pageant girls look hideous. No offense Lola.

Lola: None taken Lana.

Shanan: But that was just the start. We have alot of villains to destroy before we face Queen Beryl.

Sailor Saturn: Yeah. We won't let her get away with everything that she has done to the Moon Kingdom.

Sailor Uranus: We will avenge you Queen Serenity.

Sailor Neptune: And Queen Beryl will pay dearly for her crimes against the Universe.

Shanan: That's right.

The next day they were over at a strange fortune-teller club called the House of Fortune.

Shanan: I sense evil in there. Lets go.

They went in and they saw a fortune teller draining energy from a young girl.

Lincoln: Oh no you don't!

Lincoln fired a bolt of lightning at the fortune teller and electrocuted her. Which revealed her true form: Balm.

Shanan: Balm. A Hypnonian was doing all this.

Laney: What's a Hypnonian?

Shanan: Hypnonian's are a race of magic creatures that feed on the good emotions of other creatures and leave only the evil emotions behind. They use hypnosis to further feed their goals. They come from the destroyed planet of Hypina VII located 12,000 light-years away from Earth.

Balm: Yes. That's correct. I'm impressed you know all that.

Shanan: You would be amazed at what I know about all of the Galaxy and beyond.

Laney: You're through Balm.

Laney fired poison barbs covered in Strychnine Omega and they hit Balm and poisoned her. Killing her in seconds.

Sailor Jupiter: Nice shooting Laney. I'll finish the rest. JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

Sailor Jupiter fired leaves made of lightning at Balm and obliterated her instantly.

Shanan: Nice shot Sailor Jupiter.

The House of Fortune vanished.

Lola: So the House of Fortune was a front.

Penny: Yeah.

Fu: I'm glad that stopped and Beryl is not getting any energy today.

Sailor Earth: Yep.

Shanan: But we have to stay strong guys.

Later another Negaverse disturbance was felt at Tokyo Radio Tower and Team Universe was responding.

They arrived and went into the radio tower and saw a woman sucking in energy.

Fu fired a blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her.

Fu: Not this time you freak.

The monster was revealed. It was Flau.

Shanan: Flau. I had a feeling a Necmona was behind this.

Lincoln: What's a Necmona?

Shanan: They are from the dark planet Necmo VIII. It's located in the same system as Morga's planet Elasmita Prime. Necmona's have the power to shoot breath blasts of dark energy that explode on contact and they are very skilled warriors.

Flau: **That's right. Now you all die.**

Flau fired a blast of dark breath and it hit a wall and exploded in a fiery explosion.

KABOOM!

Shanan fired a blast of energy at her and obliterated her.

Shanan: That takes care of another bad alien.

Fu: Yep.

They went back to Sailor Moon's house and set up a clubhouse in a giant tree and made that their base of operations for the time being. The battle has just begun.

Continues in Part 2


	218. Planets VS Evil P2

Tokyo was bustling with activity and more.

Shanan: Lets hope the Dark Kingdom doesn't attack soon. But we're ready for them.

Sailor Mercury: The Dark Kingdom is a very persistent force Shanan. I wouldn't count them out yet.

Lincoln: I agree.

Fu: We have to be ready for anything guys.

Laney: Yeah.

Shanan suddenly sensed something.

Shanan: I sense an evil presence.

Shanan concentrated and found it coming from a local gym.

Shanan: There's a disturbance at a local gym. Lets go.

They all went to the gym and saw a bunch of kids drained.

Shanan: These kids have been drained. This place is filled with evil.

Sailor Jupiter: We have to find the source of this and destroy it.

?: I don't think so Sailor Girls. Get them.

The exercise coaches were mindless slaves and they went at them.

Shanan: Lets get em!

They punched and kicked them and knocked them all out.

In a room in the basement they saw a series of strange pods that were unlike anything before.

Shanan: This must be the source of the disturbance.

Sailor Uranus: Lets destroy this.

Lincoln: I got it.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the core of the pods and destroyed them in a fiery explosion.

KRABOOM!

The Life Energy stolen from the kids returned to them.

Shanan: That takes care of that.

The next day a disturbance was felt at a radio broadcasting studio.

Shanan: There's a disturbance at a radio studio. Lets move.

They all went into the radio studio and saw all the staff laying on the floor. Drained of their energy.

Laney: These people have been drained.

Sailor Pluto: The Dark Kingdom is here.

Lana: I can feel it.

Lola: Me too.

?: How nice of you to come. To your demise!

They saw a woman and she transformed. She was really Kyurene!

Shanan: Kyurene. A Vampiran is behind all this.

Kyurene: That's right. I'm impressed that you know my kind.

Lola: What's a Vampiran?

Shanan: They are a race of Vampire Warriors from the distant planet of Transyl X. It lives in a system located 95,000 light-years away from Earth on the distant edge of the galaxy. It orbits around a black dwarf star and the planet is a dark planet that has no light. They fight using sound emitted from their wings and the sound is powerful enough to shatter all the glass within a 5 mile radius.

Penny: That is wicked.

Kyurene: That's right Shanan. I'm impressed you know all that.

Shanan: You would be amazed at what I know about the entire galaxy.

Sailor Mercury: I believe it.

Lincoln: My little sister Lucy would like you Kyurene. She's into Vampires and is a master of the darkness.

Kyurene: Thank you Lincoln. I'm sure she would.

Lucy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy: Hey guys.

We jumped and a pipe organ played as we got scared.

Laney: Lucy? How did you get here?

Lucy: Lincoln was talking about me and I saw you guys about to fight this creature.

Shanan: You arrived just in time Lucy.

Lucy: I have a knack for doing that. Let me take a crack at her.

Shanan: Go for it Lucy.

Lucy walked up to Kyurene.

Kyurene: So you are Lucy. Lincoln was right. You really have a dark personality.

Lucy: I know Kyurene. The Darkness is what I have been born from and learned to love it. You're fighting for the wrong purpose. You are being used in a terrible plot that will destroy the entire universe. Queen Beryl is using you for her own selfish purposes and her motives are ones of pure evil.

Kyurene started to realize what she was doing and she broke down crying. Lucy then touched Kyurene's head and absorbed all the negative energy inside her and it made her dark powers stronger.

Kyurene: Thank you for saving me from a path of evil Lucy. I am forever in your debt.

Lucy: You're welcome Kyurene.

Kyurene was redeemed and a sword of dark magic appeared in front of Lucy.

Lucy: Gasp. That is an amazing Dark Sword.

Lucy picked it up and she felt an incredible power surge.

Her powers had gotten stronger and so did her magic and more.

Lucy: I feel incredible. Kyurene this sword will allow me to summon you should the need arise.

Kyurene: Thank you Lucy. I would be honored to help you, Shanan, your siblings and the Sailors.

Lucy: Welcome to the team.

Kyurene went into the blade of the sword.

Shanan: Lucy that was amazing.

Lucy: Thank you Shanan. If it's all right with you I would like to help you all.

Shanan: What do you think guys?

Lincoln: Lets have her help us.

Laney: Yeah. She deserves to be a part of the team.

It was unanimous.

Lincoln: Glad to have you with us Lucy.

Lucy: Thank you Lincoln.

Shanan: By the way Lucy how did you know that Kyurene was a pawn in Queen Beryl's evil plot?

Lucy: My powers can tell me if they can be redeemable through their hearts.

Sailor Moon: That is really amazing.

Sailor Venus: It sure is. I never knew that Lucy had this kind of power.

Sailor Saturn: It is really impressive.

Shanan: Yeah.

The next day there was another disturbance at an auditorium.

Shanan: There's a disturbance at the school auditorium. Lets go.

They went to the school and found a girl stealing life energy while using a talent show as a front.

Sailor Mars: I sense the Dark Kingdom at work here.

Shanan: Me too.

Lola fired a fireball at the girl and blew her into the curtain.

Lola: Give these people back their energy you monster!

The girl was revealed to be Derella.

Shanan: Derella! A Cryobindite was behind this phony talent show.

Derella: That's right Shanan. I'm impressed you know about my kind.

Shanan: I get that all the time whenever we encounter one of the Dark Kingdom's minions.

Lincoln: What's a Cryobindite?

Shanan: Cryobindite's are a race of shape-shifting ice warriors that can assume any form just by touching their target. They come from the ice planet Hyobin XII. The farthest planet in it's solar system. It's 79,000 light-years away from Earth and it is a planet of extreme cold. They have the ability to freeze their targets with tendrils of ice and keep them in a state of suspended animation. And they can bind their targets by firing a rope like substance from their mouths.

Sailor Mars: That's very unusual.

Lola: Lets thaw this monster out.

Lola fired a stream of fire and completely incinerated Derella in an instant.

Shanan: Good work Lola.

Lola: Thank you.

The energy that was stolen was given back to the people.

More adventures and more battles await.

Continues in Part 3


	219. Planets VS Evil P3

Disturbances were being found in a computer club in Sailor Moon's school and Shanan, The Sailors, Lincoln, Fu, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola and Penny were on their way to find out what is causing it.

They arrived at the door to the computer club and found a woman instructor and the students were looking tired and drained.

Lilly: This is bad guys. Beryl is behind this.

Shanan: Yeah. I feel it too Lilly.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at all the computers and they all shorted out and exploded.

BOOM!

Lucy: This whole computer seminar is a ploy. Run. Now!

The students ran.

The woman became a nasty monster. It was Garoben.

Shanan: Garoben. An Axenonan was behind all this.

Garoben: That's right Shanan. I'm impressed you know all about my kind.

Shanan: I know all sorts of creatures from all of the galaxy and beyond.

Lincoln: What's an Axenonan?

Shanan: Axenonans are one of the most dangerous warrior races in the galaxy. They come from the planet Axnos. It's a primitive city planet that is completely wartorn and the system is 49,000 light-years away from Earth. They have been at war with their sister planet Uminon Prime for centuries. The war is still going on to this day. They have axes for their right arms that they use as their weapon of choice.

Lana: That is absolutely crazy!

Garoben: That's right Shanan. My race has always been at war with Uminon Prime for as long as I can remember. It's a nightmare unlike any other.

Lincoln: I'd like to face you and test myself against you. You have more fighting experience than I do and I want to see how I measure up.

Garoben: Lets go outside and do it Lincoln.

Shanan: Good thinking.

Out on the track Lincoln and Garoben stood ready.

Lincoln had his sword of lightning ready.

Garoben: This is just like home Lincoln.

Lincoln: Glad I could help you reminisce about it.

They then clashed and it was a savage and fierce sword and axe battle. Blasts of blue and black lightning were flying everywhere. Lincoln was getting an intense workout and he and Garoben were working up an intense sweat. When they stopped 45 minutes later they were panting and sweating hard.

Lincoln: You definitely live up to your race Garoben. You are a skilled and fierce warrior.

Garoben: Thank you Lincoln. You are a truly worthy adversary.

Lincoln: If I may ask why do you serve a monster like Queen Beryl?

Garoben: I wanted to find a way to stop our planets from fighting for so long. I was fed up with both our planets fighting for too long that it tore my mind apart. Queen Beryl recruited me to do her bidding because she promised me that she would help me stop the fighting.

Lincoln: And you believed her?

Garoben: Yes. Now I see that all this time she was using me after all these years. You fighting with me made me realize that and I am forever in your debt Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: I'm glad I could help you Garoben. Would you like to help us take down Queen Beryl?

Garoben: I would be honored Lincoln.

Garoben became a rune on Lincoln's sword and this meant that Lincoln would call on her when the time is right.

Lola: Great job Linky.

Sailor Venus: Yeah. That was amazing.

Lincoln: Thanks girls.

Shanan: All that training under my sister Nicole really helped you buddy.

Laney: It sure did.

?: Soon it won't matter when you all die.

They saw Jadeite.

Sailor Moon: Jadeite.

Shanan: Jadeite. So you are the one that's been trying to steal all the energy of these innocent people for Queen Beryl.

Jadeite: That's right.

Lucy: Your heart is as black as the Darkness.

Laney: You are evil in its purest form.

Shanan: We will fight you when you are ready Jadeite. I have message for Queen Beryl.

Jadeite: Very well. What do you have to say for her majesty?

Shanan: Tell her this. When the time comes for us to fight, we are coming for her and we will make sure that she pays for everything she has done to the galaxy in its entirety and avenge Queen Serenity and the entire Moon Kingdom that she destroyed 1,000 years ago.

Jadeite: I will tell her this and you will get no more mercy from me when we fight.

Lana: We have that to look forward to.

Sailor Moon: Count on it.

Jadeite vanished.

Shanan: You hear that Beryl? We are coming for you and you will pay for everything you've done.

The scene transits to the Dark Kingdom in all its malevolent glory.

Jadeite: And so your Majesty, Shanan told me to deliver her message to you from her.

Queen Beryl: Her message has been received. I will be ready for her when the time comes and she will die like The Moon Kingdom did. Increase your chances of getting energy for the Negaforce Jadeite. Don't disappoint me.

Jadeite: Yes your Majesty.

He vanishes.

Back in Tokyo in the clubhouse, Shanan sensed something weird.

Shanan: Guys, something is going on. Numerous people have been buying lots of clocks from a clock store at a good price and they have been acting strange.

Sailor Mercury: Yes. Sailor Moon's dad has been getting up and going to work at 2 hours earlier than normal.

Sailor Venus: That is really strange.

Sailor Uranus: Without a doubt it's Beryl's doing.

Lincoln: Well if it's coming from a clock shop then we need someone that can use time powers.

Lincoln used his lightning powers and opened a window.

In Clyde's room at the McBride Residence, he was playing video games when the viewing window appeared.

Lincoln: Clyde are you there?

Clyde: Hey Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: We have a situation here in Tokyo and we need your help.

Clyde: Sure thing. I'm on my way.

Clyde jumped through the viewing window and he arrived in the Clubhouse.

Lana: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Hey Lana. Wow! What a clubhouse.

Laney: It's our base of operations for our battle with the forces of the Negaverse.

Shanan: Good to have you here Clyde. Now we have a situation where your Time Powers are needed.

Lilly: We'll explain it when we get there.

Clyde: Okay. I wanted to test out my time powers anyway and see what I am capable of. I've been training and getting stronger to win Lori's heart.

Shanan: Lets go.

They walked over to the Clock Shop called Clock Look and they saw that it was closed. They explained the situation to Clyde and he was more than willing to help out.

Shanan: All right guys.

Shanan fired an energy blast and blew a hole into the door.

BOOM!

Shanan: Lets go.

They ran in and saw the store owner.

?: So you all came.

Shanan: That's right.

Clyde: You've done enough damage to the people of Tokyo.

Clyde released a time field and the Clocks all exploded. The energy that was stolen from everyone that bought the clocks was returned. The store owner revealed her true form: Ramua.

Shanan: Ramua. A Chrononite was causing all this.

Ramua: That's right Shanan. Your little friend has impressive time powers like I do.

Clyde: That's right. You are abusing the power of time for dark pleasures and I can't allow that to happen.

Lincoln: What's a Chronoite?

Shanan: Chronoites come from the distant planet Kronos II. It's located at the distant edge of the galaxy 125,000 light-years away from Earth. They have a strong power and control over time. Their powers aren't as omnipotent as the power of time in its entirety. They get their power from a powerful pocket dimension of their own creation. Kronos II was destroyed when a comet the size of Jupiter crashed into it and completely obliterated it. I would consider it as an act of karma because Chronoites are an evil race that was doomed to extinction.

Ramua: That's right Shanan. My race was completely destroyed by that comet and I am now the last of my kind.

Lana: That's awful.

Laney: Yeah.

Ramua: To tell you the truth everyone. I never wanted to work for Queen Beryl in the first place. My race was brainwashed into becoming an evil race by Beryl and she poisoned my mind with lies. She destroyed my race.

Lilly: Oh man. That's awful!

Clyde: Why don't we team up? We can help take down Queen Beryl together.

Ramua: I would like that.

Clyde: My name is Clyde McBride.

Ramua became a mark on Clyde's arm.

Lincoln: Great work Clyde.

Clyde: Thanks buddy.

Shanan: Our work is not done yet.

The next day they got a disturbance over at Sendai Hill.

They ran to the sight and saw a bus lifting up and being pulled into a black hole.

They flew after it and went in and saw that the bus was in a pocket dimension created by Kigaan.

Shanan: Kigaan. A Repnomite was behind all this.

Kigaan: That's right Shanan. Their energy is now mine thanks to me.

Lincoln: What's a Repnomite?

Shanan: Repnomites are a race of vicious, ruthless reptilian warriors that rule over everything with pure fear. They come from the destroyed planet of Xexni XII located 28,000 light-years away from Earth. The planet was completely enslaved by the Repnomites centuries ago and they were destroyed when the planet was sucked into a black hole and it exploded.

Lincoln: That serves them right.

Sailor Mars: Yeah. I agree. They deserved to be destroyed for everything they did.

Kigaan: That's right. Now you all are gonna die.

Clyde fired a time ray and it hit her arm and it disintegrated into dust.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Sailor Uranus: URANUS GROUND SHAKING!

Sailor Uranus fired a yellow ringed orb and it obliterated Kigaan instantly.

Shanan: Great shots guys.

Lincoln: Thanks Shanan.

Kigaan, the last of the Repnomites was killed and the Repnomites were now extinct.

They returned the stolen buses to the streats and they left.

The next day they were at a fairy tale land and they saw a princess stealing energy through her apple.

Shanan: Not on our watch.

Shanan fired an energy beam and it blew the apple out of her hand and shattered it.

The stolen energy was returned and they saw the girl change. She became a living doll called Murid.

Shanan: Murid. A Dretrovite was behind all this.

Murid: That's right Shanan.

Lincoln: What's a Dretrovite?

Shanan: Dretrovites are a race of Dream Aliens that have total control over dreams. They come from the distant planet of Drevo V. They can assume any form they choose from fantasy and look like a princess or anything from your favorite storybook. But their true form makes them look like a puppet doll. The Drevo System is located 76,000 light-years from Earth and it has a sister system 20 light-years away from it. That is the system of Nightmares and is the Antepode of the Drevo System.

Sailor Neptune: So Murid is from the nightmare system?

Shanan: No. She is from Drevo V but she was poisoned with evil that turned her into a creature from the Nightmare System.

Murid: That's right Shanan and you've ruined everything for her majesty.

Lola: You give princesses everywhere a bad name!

Lola fired a blast of fire at her and incinerated her.

Lincoln: Nice shot Lola.

Lola: Thank you Linky. She was ruining the good nature of princesses everywhere and she had to be destroyed.

Sailor Mars: Yeah. Well done Lola.

Later the next day they were on a cruise ship and they saw a girl with dark teal hair stealing energy through a necklace. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at her and revealed her true form. It was Thetis.

Shanan: Thetis. An Undinian was behind all of this.

Thetis: That's right Shanan. How did you know my race?

Shanan: I have my sources.

Lincoln: What's an Undinian?

Shanan: Undinians are a race of water elementals from the planet Undine III. The planet is a world completely covered in water and the Undinians live in underwater castles and cities. They are a peaceful race and they only fight when absolutely necessary. The planet is located 13,000 light-years away from Earth. They have tremendous power over water and they are very deadly and formidable warriors in battle. For some reason Undine III was frozen over in ice.

Thetis: Yes Shanan. That's right. My planet was frozen over when our systems star went nova.

Shanan: That's awful. But why are you serving Queen Beryl?

Thetis: I was promised to have my planet restored to what it was before it froze.

A jet of glowing blue water erupted out of the sea and out on top of it arose Lily.

Lincoln: Lily. How did you get here?

Lily: The water tells me all big brother.

Lily landed on the boat.

Thetis: Your water powers are impressive Lily.

Lily: Thank you Thetis. The water told me what was going on and what you're doing is wrong Thetis. Queen Beryl is using you for her own selfish vendetta against the Moon Kingdom.

Thetis: Yes. I've realized that now. I was nothing but a pawn in her schemes. I knew she wasn't gonna help my planet or my people.

Shanan: That's why we're going to kill her when the time comes. She is going to pay for her crimes against the entire galaxy.

Thetis: I will gladly help you Shanan. Lily. Thank you for helping me realize my crimes.

Thetis became her human girl form and she ripped off her necklace and crushed it.

Shanan: I have a good gift for you.

Shanan snapped her fingers and gave Thetis the ability to fly with wings made of pure water and her water powers have been enhanced 1,000-fold.

Thetis: Thank you Shanan.

Shanan: I have another gift too.

She opened a viewing window and in our dimension was the planet Undine III as a 3rd Moon in Earth's Orbit and it came back to life when the Sun gave it new life.

Thetis was overjoyed.

Thetis: My home! It's restored! (Crying in joy)

Shanan: You're welcome Thetis. Now we have to take the fight to Jadeite and make him pay for everything he has done.

Sailor Earth: Yeah.

Shanan: Get ready Jadeite. Your time has come. Lily would you like to help us?

Lily: I would be honored Shanan.

Later at Tokyo airport they were on the runway and they saw Jadeite waiting for them.

Jadeite: Well you've all come.

Shanan: That's right Jadeite. Prepare to die.

Shanan went Super Angel 2 and Laney and Lincoln Went Super Angel 2. Everyone else spread their wings.

Shanan: It's over Jadeite. Your time has come.

Shanan fired an energy blast and Jadeite jumped away as it exploded.

KABOOM!

Jadeite formed a sword and Shanan they clashed and sparks were flying everywhere. Setting the whole airport on fire. Planes exploded into tremendous fireballs and more. The raging inferno from the fight was incredible. Massive fiery explosions destroyed much of the airport. Sailor Earth slashed Jadeite in the back and he was oozing green blood and bleeding profusely. Then Shanan and Sailor Moon stabbed Jadeite right through his black heart and killed him in an instant.

Shanan: Enjoy your time in the darkness of the Netherworld.

Lucy: That's right. People like you deserve to be forever damned for all eternity.

Lincoln: Well said Lucy.

Shanan: Great job all of you. That's one of Queen Beryl's Generals down and three more to go.

Sailor Earth: That's right.

In the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl got the news of Jadeite's demise and Thetis's betrayal and she was enraged.

Queen Beryl: Blast! Shanan you will pay for this! We'll worry about that later. You Neflite are my new commander in getting energy.

Neflite: Jadeite was a fool.

With Jadeite gone Shanan and team relaxed for a bit.

Continues in part 4


	220. Planets VS Evil P4

After Jadeite was killed, Neflite was given his position. He had a different plan than Jadeite. His plan for collecting energy for the Negaforce was to gather a powerful amount of energy from one person. The stars will tell him which person is an appropriate target and he plans to exploit that targets traits and build up their energy to the maximum capacity and then steal it. To keep suspicion from coming on to him he is going to pose as famous multi-billionaire entrepreneur Maxfield Stanton.

In Team Sailor Universe's Clubhouse, Shanan was telling everyone about Neflite's plan.

Shanan: So there you have it.

Sailor Saturn: We have to be ready for him and keep our eyes out for him.

Lucy: Who is his first target going to be?

Sailor Earth: From what I remember it is my sister Katie.

Lincoln: I remember her. She and you are very close.

Sailor Earth: That's right Lincoln. Her mom and my mom are like sisters. We are very dear friends.

Laney: I remember that.

A beeping sound was heard and it was from Shanan's bracelet. Her bracelet is a special celestial spirit bracelet that is of the Celestial Zodiac.

Shanan saw the symbol of Sagitarrius the Archer beeping and a projection showed that Katie is the target as they all knew about.

Shanan: Neflite is on the move. He's headed for the school.

Sailor Earth: Katie is a tennis player and he's going to boost her energy for that.

Sailor Neptune: Lets go.

Shanan: Right.

They appear on the roof of the school and they saw Neflite walk up to the girls and he challenged Katie and he won. Katie dropped her racket and Neflite went to pick it up. He put an evil force into it and Team Universe sensed it.

Neflite: (In his head) I endow this racket with the power of the Negaforce. Give Katie the strength of 10.

An evil symbol appeared in the handle of the racket.

He gave her the racket and it controlled her. She hit the tennis ball and she was stronger than ever. It flew so fast that it was destroyed when it hit the ground.

Shanan: Whoa!

Lilly: That was powerful.

Thetis: It sure was.

Clyde: That was amazing.

Shanan: Neflite increased her power to the strength of 10 men and is gonna steal her energy when it reaches its peak.

Laney: That is pure evil power.

Sailor Mars: Yeah.

Lana: When are we gonna stop her?

Shanan: We'll attack when the time comes.

Later that night they were at the rec center and they saw Katie taking on two professional tennis stars.

Shanan: This is our chance.

They jumped into the field and confronted Katie.

Shanan: Stop this right now Katie!

Katie: Get out!

Sailor Earth: No Katie we're not leaving! You have to stop now!

Laney: Katie this is not like you. You have to stop this madness.

But Katie wouldn't listen to reason.

Katie: Get out of here! All of you!

Shanan: Try and make us. Stop playing with that racket now or else.

Katie: Last warning!

The racket glowed and she swung it and released a powerful blast of wind that carried the power of a shockwave from a thermonuclear explosion.

Shanan protected everyone in a powerful force field.

Then a dark figure emerged from the racket and stole her life energy. It took form and it was Tensii.

Tensii: (Evil Laughter) And now your energy is mine!

Shanan: Tensii. A Wimbledonian was giving her that incredible power.

Tensii: That's right Shanan. I'm impressed you know about my kind.

Shanan: It's mutual.

Lincoln: What's a Wimbledonian?

Shanan: They are a race of Tennis Warriors that come from the planet Wimbledonia. It's a Tennis Field Planet located 43,000 light-years away from Earth. It is known as the Tennis Capital of the Galaxy and once every 10 years they hold a competition of the greatest tennis players in the galaxy and the winner gets not only a trophy but the title as the Greatest Tennis Player in the Universe. They have the power to imprison anyone in a giant tennis ball and can fire numerous fireballs from their fire rackets. In the time I came from 200 years from now my big sister Anna won that contest 5 times in a row and no one has ever been able to beat her ever since.

Tensii: That's right and I had no idea that your sister was that impressive.

Shanan: I know. But your time has come.

Sailor Earth: You will pay for hurting my sister Katie! EARTH CYCLONE STRIKER!

Sailor Earth fired a blast of razor wind that carried the destructive power of winds at 20,000 miles per hour and shreded Tensii apart and killed her.

Sailor Moon: Great shot Earth.

Sailor Earth: Thank you.

Katie got up and she was weak. She returned to her old self.

Katie: What happened?

Sailor Earth: Katie? Are you all right?

Katie: Yeah. What happened? What have I been doing?

Sailor Earth: Katie. You were under the influence of an evil force and it made you into an overzealous competitive monster.

Katie: What?

Sailor Earth: Katie it's me. Molly. I am now a Sailor Soldier for the Planet Earth.

Katie recognized her immediately.

Katie: It is you. But how did this happen?

Sailor Earth: It's a long story.

In the clubhouse of Team Universe, Shanan and team explained everything.

Katie: So this Negaforce wants to destroy the Earth and you all have to stop it?

Shanan: Yeah. But you can't tell anyone about all of this. The Negaforce poses a tremendous threat to the entire Universe and we have to stop Queen Beryl at all costs and prevent the Negaforce from being unleashed and avenge everyone. Queen Beryl killed Sailor Moon's mother Queen Serenity and murdered everyone on the Moon Kingdom 1,000 years ago.

Katie: That's a long time ago.

Sailor Moon: Yeah. My real name is Serenity. I am the princess of the Moon Kingdom.

Katie: That is a tremendous title and this is all incredible.

Shanan: I know. But you can't tell anyone about all this or the Dark Kingdom will try to kill us all faster than ever.

Katie: You have my word.

Shanan: All right.

Katie: I will gladly do everything I can to help you out.

Lana: We greatly appreciate it Katie.

Neflite's plan with Katie failed. But there is more to be ready for.

Continues in part 5.


	221. Planets VS Evil P5

As Team Sailor Universe was walking through the park, Shanan picked up some negative energy spikes.

Shanan: I'm sensing a disturbance here in the park.

Lincoln: Yeah. I feel it.

Sailor Mars: Me too.

Sailor Mercury: What do you think is causing it?

Laney: I don't know but it's not good whatever it is.

Lola: I heard reports going around that the construction crews were attacked by squirrels and butterflies.

Lana: That's unusual. It's not like all the animals to attack people like that.

Shanan: Yeah.

Sailor Saturn: This has the work of The Dark Kingdom on it.

?: What are you doing?

They saw a man that Sailor Mercury knows.

Sailor Mercury: Mr. Baxter.

Shanan: I sense an evil force in him.

Mr. Baxter: No one's allowed in my park! I'm going to punish you for abusing nature! AND I'M AFRAID IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PLEASENT!

Shanan: Come and try it you spineless old codger!

Shanan fired a tornado of leaves at Mr. Baxter and he dodged it and a kaleidoscope of butterflies went after them.

Fu fired a kaleidoscope of fire wing butterflies and they incinerated the butterflies and went at him.

They trapped him in a vortex of fire and he jumped out and called a scurry of squirrels and Lily sent a wave of water and they carried them away.

Mr. Baxter charged at them and Lincoln charged and kicked him in the face.

Lincoln fired a bolt of lightning at him and Mr. Baxter dodged and Lincoln punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the mouth.

Mr. Baxter: You wretched brat!

Lincoln and Mr. Baxter got into a savage fist fight. Mr. Baxter's rage was unbelievable.

Lincoln was overpowering Mr. Baxter at a vicious level as raging storm clouds built overhead and lightning struck everywhere in the park and destroyed everything.

Thunder crashed all over and Mr. Baxter caused a tree to grow and Lincoln fired a bolt of lightning and it exploded.

KABOOM!

The splinters flew everywhere and Mr. Baxter jumped and they both continued to fight. Their fists were emitting lightning and leaves with each powerful punch as the fight was getting far more ferocious. The lightning strikes were getting far more intense and more powerful. When Lincoln and Mr. Baxter stopped a dark figure emerged from his hat and took form. It was Petasos.

Petasos: (Evil Laughter)

Shanan: (Gasp) Petasos! An Edenian was giving Mr. Baxter all those powers and control over all the plants and life in the park.

Petasos: That's right Shanan. I'm impressed you all about my kind and what I can do.

Shanan: You would be amazed at what I am capable of knowing when it comes to the Universe.

Laney: What's an Edenian?

Shanan: Edenian's are Nature Elementals that are from the jungle planet Eden Prime. It lives 36,500 light-years away from Earth. The planets atmosphere is poisonous to human life. Edenian's are completely one with nature and they can control all the plants and the animals around them.

Laney: That's amazing.

Petasos: That's right Shanan. I was controlling this old fool and intensified his anger and rage 100-fold and made him hurt all those people for his energy. Now your energy is all mine!

A bunch of vines appeared out of nowhere and formed into a fist and bashed Petasos with incredible power and sent her flying into a tree and knocked it down.

They saw a huge rose bud appear and it bloomed and out came Riley.

Shanan: Riley?

Laney: How did you get here?

Riley: The plants told me that a nasty fight was causing trouble and I thought you all could use some assistance. Now let me handle this monster.

Riley jumped and landed in front of Petasos. Petasos got up and Riley kicked her in the face and sent her into the air and Riley formed a bramble vine whip and wrapped it around Petasos and slammed her into the ground with devastating force.

KRABLAM!

Sailor Mars: Now to finish her off for good. MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!

Sailor Mars fired a phoenix made of pure fire and incinerated Petasos in an instant.

The storm cleared up and Mr. Baxter awoke and he couldn't remember what happened. Team Sailor Universe left to avoid being found out.

Lana: Well another one of Neflite's lackeys has been destroyed.

Thetis: That's right.

Lucy: We still aren't out of the woods yet. We have more to come.

Shanan: Yep. And I have a feeling that Neflite is gonna get serious.

Fu: And we have to be ready for anything guys.

Sailor Moon: Yep. Neflite will pay for this like Jadeite did.

Sailor Earth: He sure will.

Continues in Part 6


	222. Planets VS Evil P6

At a fashion show Team Sailor Universe was watching all the contestants.

Sailor Moon: Wow. These people are gorgeous.

Shanan: They sure are. But I sense something wrong here.

They saw a woman dressed in a beautiful wedding gown and she had an evil look on her face.

Shanan: That woman has an evil force inside her.

Sailor Earth: Yeah. I feel it too.

Riley: What do you think it is?

Lucy: It's an evil force like the ones we've been facing before.

Shanan: Lets go!

They ran onto the stage and Lucy kicked her in the face.

KROW!

It sent her crashing into the wall of the stage.

She got up and was enraged.

Shanan: Wait a second. Helen Lambert? Is that you?

Helen: Yes. You will pay for that kick and your energy will belong to the Negaforce!

Then a wispy figure came out of the fabric and it was Black Widow.

Shanan: (Gasp) Black Widow! An Arachnomite was behind all this.

Black Widow: That's right Shanan.

Lincoln: If my sister Leni saw you she would freak out. She hates spiders.

Black Widow: That's a shame Lincoln.

Laney: What are Arachnomites?

Shanan: Arachnomites are a race of spider warriors that come from the planet Arachnus IX located 39,000 Light-years away from Earth. It's a city planet completely covered in spiderwebs. They are a very hostile and dangerous race that kill the males of their species and they have the same characteristics as spiders on Earth. They are very formidable warriors and can fight very well.

Black Widow: That's right Shanan. My race is widely feared through my planets system.

Shanan: I remember that.

A loud smash was heard and it was Marie Kanker Loud on Marianas and Leni was with her.

Marie K.L.: Hey guys.

Shanan: Marie. Leni. How did you guys get here?

Marie K.L. We felt a disturbance in Tokyo and decided to help you.

Leni saw Black Widow.

Leni: (Panics) AAAAAHHHH! SPIDER!

Leni jumped off and pounced on Black Widow and blasted her with bug spray.

When the smoke cleared Black Widow was a melted husk.

Shanan: Ew!

Lincoln: Whoa! Nice work Leni.

Leni: Thanks Linky.

Lola: I have to admit that was awesome.

Lana: It sure was.

Lola incinerated Black Widow's corpse with her fire.

Helen returned to normal and she couldn't remember anything.

Later the next day Team Sailor Universe was over at a swimsuit photoshow.

Shanan: I don't like this guys. I sense the Dark Kingdom at work here.

Laney: I feel it too.

They saw a man named Peter about to take a picture.

Peter: Now give me lots of energy!

Peter pressed the shutter and a beam of light shot out of the camera and the girls disappeared.

Sailor Venus: The girls disappeared!

Shanan: How is that possible!?

Sailor Moon: I don't know.

Shanan: Lets go!

Peter: All right! Who's next? (Evil Laughter)

Shanan: How about you for a one-way trip to the Netherworld for all eternity?

Peter: What did you say to me?

Shanan: You heard me. You return all those girls or we'll kill you.

Peter: How about I kill all of you!?

Shanan teleported and kicked him in the face and he went skidding and he dropped his camera.

Lola destroyed the camera and he saw this and was enraged.

Lola: You give photographers everywhere a bad name!

Sailor Saturn: Yeah.

Sailor Uranus: It's time for you to know your place on the pecking order.

Peter charged and suddenly a pride of fire Lions appeared and pounced on him.

They saw Jeri Katou and a lion named Kion, Fuli a Cheetah, Bunga a Honey Badger, Beshte a Hippopotamus and Ono an Egret. They were now the Lion Guard. They had the symbol on their left elbows.

Jeri: Are we too late to join the party?

Shanan: Jeri. You made it just in time.

Lincoln: Who are they with you?

Jeri: Oh I'm sorry. These are my friends from the Pridelands in Tanzania.

Kion: I'm Kion, Son of Simba and the Leader of the Lion Guard. The Fiercest of the team.

Bunga: I'm Bunga. A Honey Badger and the Bravest.

Ono: I'm Ono. An Egret and the Keenest of Sight.

Beshte: I'm Beshte. A Hippopotamus and the Strongest.

Fuli: And I'm Fuli. A Cheetah and the Fastest.

Jeri: I am now the 2nd in command of the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard is a special group that defends the Pridelands and Circle of Life in the world.

Lola: Oh wow!

Lana: That is so cool!

Laney: It sure is.

Lucy: That also sounds like a major league responsibility.

Jeri: It is.

Riley: That is amazing.

Marie K.L.: Yeah.

Peter got up and he was enraged.

Peter: You will all pay for this.

A purple figure came out of the Camera lens and it was Cameran.

Shanan: (Gasp) Cameran! A Filmmonger was causing Peter to make those women disappear.

Cameran: That's right Shanan.

Lincoln: What's a Filmmonger?

Shanan: Filmmongers come from the planet Camera VII located 92,000 Light-years away from Earth at the edge of the Galaxy. It was a city planet that was completely one with nature and they always take photos of the magnificent landscape. But centuries ago under mysterious circumstances an asteroid crashed into the planet and completely destroyed it.

Everyone gasped.

Sailor Jupiter: So Camera VII is gone?

Shanan: Yeah. Cameran is now the last of the planet Camera VII.

Cameran: That's right Shanan. I'm now the last of my kind and I became one of Queen Beryl's soldiers because she promised to bring back my planet if I would serve her.

Sailor Moon: I think it was Queen Beryl that completely destroyed your world and annihilated your kind.

Cameran: I have a feeling you're right Sailor Moon. I realize now that I was a fool to trust her.

Kion: Maybe I can expell all the evil inside you with the Roar.

Jeri: That could work Kion.

Shanan: Go for it.

Clouds came in and Kion and Jeri used the Roar of The Elders.

Kion & Jeri: RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The clouds turned into roaring lions and a blob of black darkness separated from Cameran and Shanan cupped her hands to the side.

Shanan: KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAAAAAAAA!

She fired a Kamehameha Wave and obliterated Cameran's darkness completely.

Shanan: That did it.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Cameron: Thank you. All of you.

Kion: You're welcome Cameran.

Shanan: Maybe you can start calling Earth your new home Cameran.

Cameran: Yeah. Thank you Shanan.

Shanan: You're welcome. [To Jeri] By the Way Jeri. Aren't you all worried that the evil members of the outlands would invade the Pridelands?

Jeri: No. I put a barrier up that blocks all the bad creatures and prevents them from getting in.

Lincoln: That's interesting but who is gonna protect the Pridelands while you're away?

Kion: My sister Kiara is now the Leader of another Lion Guard.

Shanan: That's cool. We're not out of the woods yet. We have more minions of Neflite to take down.

Sailor Mercury: Yes.

Thetis: We have to be ready for anything guys.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Leni, Marie K.L. and Marianas went back home.

Continues in Part 7


	223. Planets VS Evil P7

One by one Team Sailor Universe destroyed all of Neflite's minions until it was only him and they were facing Neflite himself. Katie joined Team Sailor Universe earlier and she got special training in fire powers that Shanan gave her. She is now on par with Lola.

Shanan: So we finally meet Neflite. You're gonna pay for everything you have done.

Neflite: Shanan and Team Sailor Universe. Now you are all gonna die a horrible and painful death. (Evil Laughter)

Katie: You will pay for controlling me and causing me to hurt my friends.

Shanan: So get ready Neflite cause you are going down.

Shanan fired a ball of energy at Neflite and he jumped away as it exploded and Neflite fired a star blast and Lincoln fired a beam of lightning and it went through it and electrocuted him as Lincoln flew up to him and punched him in the face.

Katie spread her newly acquired wings of fire. She flew up to them and she and Lincoln engaged Neflite in a savage fight. It was an extremely brutal and ferocious fight and it shook the city of Tokyo to its very core. Massive explosions of lightning, fire and star energy were tearing much of the city apart. Lightning raged in the skies above and the whole city was engulfed in a raging inferno.

Fire destroyed the entire city and reduced much of it to rubble. Luckily everyone was evacuated from the city before the fight began. The fight was so savage, ferocious and explosive that it was unbelievable and it was shaking the entire foundation of Japan to its core. Lola joined the fight and the it was getting even more intense and powerful as it raged on. Neflite was putting up an amazing fight. Neflite unsheathed his sword and Lincoln unsheathed his and they engaged in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere and massive fiery explosions rang out. Lola unsheathed her sword and they all engaged Neflite. Sailor Mars spread her wings of fire and got the tail feathers of a phoenix and she flew up to the fight and fired an arrow of fire and it hit Neflite in the back and Lincoln, Katie and Lola stabbed Neflite in the chest right through his evil black heart and killed him instantly.

Lincoln: Enjoy your one way trip to the darkest pits of the Netherworld Neflite!

Lola: Yeah! Say hello to all the people you senselessly slaughtered for us!

Lola incinerated Neflite's dead body and they heard a woman laugh malevolently. It was Zoisite.

Shanan: Zoisite!

Zoisite: So we meet at last Shanan Abigail Knudson.

Shanan flew up to her.

Shanan: We get that all the time Zoisite. So I take you didn't come to congratulate us for killing Neflite.

Zoisite: That was my intention yes. You all sure have caused a huge amount of destruction to the city.

Shanan: Neflite was the one that did it and we were the match that lit the fuse to his own demise. Answer this for me Zoisite. Why do you serve an evil witch like Queen Beryl? Don't you even realise that she is using you as a pawn in her own dark plan to destroy the Universe?

Zoisite: What do you mean Shanan?

Shanan: Think about it. I know there's still good in you Zoisite. I can sense it. Queen Beryl poisoned your mind with lies and she is going to kill you along with the rest of the trash. She's using you as a pawn in her diabolical plans to destroy the universe.

Zoisite was shocked and she began to realize that Shanan was right.

Zoisite: How do you know this Shanan?

Shanan: Because Queen Beryl is the puppet master and you are the puppet that's being controlled by her evil. You have to reach deep into your heart and realize what you have been doing over the course of 1,000 years.

Zoisite looked through all her memories and saw that Shanan was right. Because of Queen Beryl she was forced to do all kinds of evil calamities.

Zoisite: You are right Shanan. What have I done!?

Zoisite broke down crying and Shanan comforted her.

Shanan: It's all right Zoisite. It's not too late for you. You still have a chance to redeem yourself and correct all the wrongs that you have done.

Shanan removed the darkness of Queen Beryl from her and Zoisite was on the path to redemption. Zoisite still has all her powers that she has from Queen Beryl.

Later after all the fire was absorbed and the city was repaired Zoisite explained that her plan was to get the 7 Rainbow Crystals so that Queen Beryl can acquire the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Seven Rainbow Crystals are the fragments of the Crystal. When Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom she sent her greatest champions the Seven Shadows. Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to defeat the Shadows. But the Crystal shattered into 7 pieces and locked each Shadow into each piece. The pieces went into 7 bearers and Team Sailor Universe has to find them at all costs before Beryl does.

Shanan: So who has the first piece of the Silver Crystal?

Zoisite: That would be this man.

Zoisite's dark crystal created a projection and it revealed a man named Crane Game Joe.

Sailor Jupiter: I know him. That's Crane Game Joe. He is a master of all the arcade games and he is said to have a powerful telepathic ability that enables him to master any game easily.

Shanan: That's incredible. He must be really skilled. My sister Nicole would like him.

Lincoln: I would like him too.

Lily: Same here.

Lola: I had a feeling you two would like him because of video games.

Shanan: His telepathic powers must come from the piece of the crystal inside him.

Zoisite: Yes. Each piece of the Imperium Silver Crystal gives the bearer a special unique power. Joe's is telepathy.

Shanan: That's amazing.

Sailor Venus: It sure is.

Sailor Pluto: So he will no doubt be at the arcade.

Shanan: Yeah. Lets go.

They went to the arcade and found him playing against another kid and he won.

Shanan: Wow! He is good.

Shanan walked up to him.

Shanan: Excuse me Joe. My name is Shanan Abigail Knudson and we would like to talk to you.

Joe: Sure Shanan.

We go into Joe's apartment and have a seat with him.

Joe: So I take it you want to talk to me about this power I have.

Shanan: Yes. That's exactly right.

Joe: I don't know how to explain it. Something is causing my chest to hurt because of it.

Shanan: Let me show you. Now this is gonna hurt.

Shanan fired waves of light at him and he was in pain and they saw the Red Rainbow Crystal.

Shanan: It's the red one.

Sailor Mars: It's beautiful.

Shanan: Okay Joe. Here we go.

Shanan takes it out and the pain went away.

Joe was panting in exhaustion.

Joe: What happened?

Shanan: This is what was in your chest.

Joe saw the Red Crystal.

Joe: A Diamond was inside me?

Shanan: No. This isn't just any old diamond. This is a piece of the most powerful substance in the entire Universe. There's an evil force that is currently after it and 6 others of each color of the rainbow. This was the source of your telepathic powers.

Joe: That's incredible. I had no idea that was inside me all this time.

Sailor Venus: That's right Joe. It's a really long story.

Shanan: It's a long one.

Joe: I have all the time in the world to hear it.

Shanan: Okay.

Shanan revealed the whole story and 20 minutes later Joe was shocked and amazed.

Joe: That's amazing. I had no idea that all of this has happened and all of this is happening now.

Shanan: I know. It's shocking. Also Queen Beryl is after the 7 Rainbow Crystals so she can get the Imperium Silver Crystal and destroy the Universe and we can't let that happen.

Joe: Thank you all for telling me this. I'll do anything I can to help you all out in the future.

Sailor Mercury: We greatly appreciate it Joe.

They later left and went back to Team Sailor Universe Headquarters.

Continues in Part 8


	224. Planets VS Evil P8

At Team Sailor Universe headquarters Shanan was going over why Queen Beryl wants the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Shanan: So I have a strong feeling that Queen Beryl wants to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to reshape the entire Universe in her own image.

Zoisite: That's probably it.

Cameran: I can't believe that Queen Beryl is that evil and she poisoned my mind with lies.

Thetis: Me too.

Sailor Mercury: We have to stop Queen Beryl at all costs or the entire Universe is history.

Sailor Pluto: But how are we gonna do that?

Lincoln: Yeah. We don't even know where the Dark Kingdom is at.

Shanan: I know where it's at. It's at the North Pole. But we're not ready for her yet.

Sailor Moon's crescent wand was beeping.

Sailor Moon: Another Rainbow Crystal is close by.

Shanan: Zoisite, who is the next bearer?

Zoisite: Let me see here.

Zoisite's crystal revealed the next bearer. It was a local priest.

Shanan: Looks like a local priest is the next bearer.

Sailor Earth: I know him. I consulted him in an alternate time after Neflite was killed.

Katie: So how are we gonna get the crystal out of him?

Joe: My crystal was easy to get out because I believe it.

Shanan: Zoisite, you get the crystal out of him and if the Shadow comes out, we'll handle it.

Zoisite: Okay.

At a graveyard they found the priest.

Zoisite: Excuse me?

Priest: Can I help you miss?

Zoisite: You have something we need.

Shanan: Sir we mean you no harm. We have a very important reason for our need of you and we just need a few moments of your time.

Priest: Yes of course.

Zoisite: Zoi!

Zoisite fired a beam of rainbow energy from her dark crystal at the priest and it hit him and revealed the Orange Rainbow Crystal.

Shanan: It's the Orange one.

Zoisite extracted the crystal and it went into Shanan's hands.

Shanan: Good work Zoisite.

Zoisite: Thank you Shanan.

The Priest then changed into Boxy.

Shanan: Boxy. A Pummelaan was inside the Crystal.

Boxy: That's right. I'm Boxy the Vulture. Champion of the Negaverse. Get ready for my next punch.

Laney: What's a Pummelaan?

Shanan: Pummelaan's are the most dangerous fighters in the galaxy. They come from the planet Pumm V located 23,000 Light-years away from Earth. It's a ruined city planet that serves as their ultimate boxing ground. They have the ability to fire their boxing gloves and their gloves explode on contact with the power of 2 sticks of dynamite.

Sailor Jupiter: That's crazy and intense!

Lana: These guys would beat the snot out of everyone and blow them apart.

Shanan: Yeah. Let me face this guy. I haven't had much fun in a while.

Lincoln: Okay Shanan. Boxy my sister Lynn would like you. She is a fighter and I'm sure she would love to fight you.

Boxy: I'm sure she would Lincoln. She must have quite the fighting spirit.

Shanan: That's what my dad told her. Lets dance.

His bell dinged and he and Shanan charged.

Boxy: Vulture's gonna knock you out!

He fired a glove and she dodged it and it hit a gravestone and exploded.

BOOM!

Shanan punched him in the face and dealt him multiple punches to his stomach and dealt kicks to his chin and to the back of his head. She punched him in the back of the head. Shanan then fired a beam of light and healed him and the Priest was back to normal.

Shanan: That did it.

Thetis: That was amazing Shanan.

Shanan: Thank you Thetis.

Zoisite: We have two Rainbow Crystals out of Seven and we have to be ready for anything.

Shanan: Right. Lets head back to headquarters.

They did so and Zoisite revealed the next crystal bearer.

Sailor Mercury: I know him. That's Greg.

Shanan: Is he a friend of yours?

Sailor Mercury: Yes. He's a friend from school who has a crush on me. He has a strange power in him that enables him to see into the future.

They gasped.

Shanan: He has Clairvoyence.

Lincoln: That's incredible.

Lola: That's amazing.

Lucy: It sure is. I have Clairvoyence as well. My powers of darkness enable me to have clairvoyence.

Zoisite: You all are very gifted.

Lana: We have lots of unique powers Zoisite.

Shanan: Lets find him.

They set out to find Greg and they found him sitting on a park bench.

Shanan: Excuse me are you Greg?

Greg: Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Shanan. Ami it's great to see you again.

Sailor Mercury: You too Greg.

Greg: I know why you're all here. You want the Yellow Rainbow Crystal that I have inside me.

Shanan: Your Clairvoyence knows no boundaries Greg. That's why we came here. To help you.

Greg: Thank you Shanan. Please help me.

Shanan: Okay. Just so you know, this is gonna hurt real bad.

Greg: I know.

Joe: Trust me Greg. It will hurt.

Shanan fired waves of light and the crystal was revealed. It was the Yellow Rainbow Crystal as Greg predicted.

Shanan: It is the Yellow Crystal.

The crystal came out and landed in Shanan's hand.

Greg still retained his Clairvoyent powers.

Greg: Thank you Shanan.

Shanan: You're welcome Greg.

Joe: We have a lot to explain back at our headquarters.

Team Sailor Universe explained to Greg what the Dark Kingdom is and the kind of evil it imposes on the Universe and he was shocked. They also revealed the events that took place during the Destruction of The Moon Kingdom. He was shocked even more.

Greg was gonna do everything he can to help them.

Continues in part 9


	225. Planets VS Evil Finale

Team Sailor Universe got all the Rainbow Crystals back one by one.

The Green Rainbow Crystal was in the famous artist Peggy Jones.

The Blue Rainbow Crystal was in Rita Blake.

The Indigo Rainbow Crystal was in Rei's Grandpa.

And the Violet Rainbow Crystal was in a girls cat Hercules.

At their headquarters they were looking at the Rainbow Crystals.

Shanan: Well guys we have all 7 Rainbow Crystals. Now the question is how do we reform them back into the Imperium Silver Crystal?

Sailor Earth: That's a good question.

Jeri: If we do that will we be able to go after Queen Beryl?

Shanan: Not yet Jeri. We still have one more of Queen Beryl's generals to destroy and then we'll go after her.

Lincoln: Who is the general that we're going after?

Zoisite: It's Malachite. He's the most powerful of us and he was my love interest.

Sailor Mars: That's awful.

Zoisite: Yeah. The man I knew died long ago.

Thetis: We have to be ready for anything that Queen Beryl may send our way.

Shanan: Yeah. But I'm afraid that our worst troubles may not end after we kill Malachite.

Sailor Venus: What do you mean?

Shanan: Queen Beryl now has prince Endymion under her control.

Sailor Moon: Prince Endymion? Why him?

Shanan: I'm afraid the story is not good and he is also the main reason why Queen Beryl attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom in the first place. 1,000 years ago Queen Beryl was in love with Prince Endymion and when she saw him with you Serenity she became jealous and launched an all out revolt and destroyed the entire Moon Kingdom with the Negaforce.

Sailor Moon: So it was because of him that my kingdom was destroyed?

Shanan: I'm afraid so. If it comes to it we may have no choice but to kill Prince Endymion and make him pay for causing this to happen.

?: I agree.

A spirit appeared and it was Queen Serenity.

They stood up and kneeled before her.

Shanan: Queen Serenity. It's an honor to meet you your majesty.

Queen Serenity: Same here Shanan.

Sailor Moon: Mother. (Crying) Why would Endymion cause all of this?

Queen Serenity: My darling Serenity. Endymion is the cause behind the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Beryl's betrayal and revolt. His love toward you was the reason behind it.

Shanan: I'm sorry that happened your majesty.

Zoisite: Your majesty. I'm so sorry I betrayed you. Queen Beryl poisoned my mind with lies and evil.

Queen Serenity: I understand Zoisite. But Shanan saved you. You are pardoned for your crimes.

Zoisite: Thank you your majesty.

Shanan: Your majesty we have to stop Queen Beryl at all costs. She poses a terrible danger to the entire universe.

Queen Serenity: I know.

The rainbow crystals floated over to her and they combined. They became the Imperium Silver Crystal. Shanan's sword the Decaforce Sword from Rave Master lifted up and became the Explosion sword and the crystal imbedded in it and enhanced its power 100-million-fold.

Shanan: My sword! It's amazing!

Lincoln: Whoa! Shanan's sword has unreal power now!

Laney: Unbelievable!

Lana: That's amazing.

Queen Serenity: Yes. I chose you Shanan to wield the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal with great care.

Shanan: I'm honored your majesty.

Queen Serenity: Queen Beryl has to be stopped at all costs no matter what.

Greg: And we will make her pay for everything she has done.

Joe: You can count on us your majesty.

Sailor Moon: We will not fail our people mother.

Queen Serenity: I know you won't.

She vanished and Team Sailor Universe was ready.

Shanan: All right guys. We're ready to take the fight to Queen Beryl.

Sailor Venus: Right. Lets make that heartless witch pay for everything she has done!

Shanan: That's right. You hear that Beryl!? We're coming for you and you will pay for everything you've done!

Shanan cut open a portal and it lead to Queen Beryl's dark castle and they all went in.

As Queen Beryl was getting ready for the next plan on how to get energy for the Negaforce an explosion blew apart Malachite and his minions and killed them instantly.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared Team Sailor Universe was standing ready to fight her. They met Queen Beryl herself.

Queen Beryl: Shanan Abigail Knudson and Team Sailor Universe. So we finally meet at last.

Shanan: That's right Queen Beryl. You're now gonna pay for everything you've done to the Moon Kingdom and this planet.

Queen Beryl: No one talks to me that way!

Shanan: Come on team. Lets make this heartless witch pay!

Queen Beryl charged and formed a sword of black crystal and they all charged at her. They clashed with a tremendous explosion of fire.

THHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Battle that will decide the fate of the Universe had begun. They all fought Queen Beryl in an extremely savage and extremely ferocious fight. Shanan punched Queen Beryl in the face and kicked her in the arm with devastating force. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at her and kicked her in the stomach and elbowed her in the face. Fu flew fast and fired a kaleidoscope of fire wing butterflies at Queen Beryl and they burned her arm. Lilly kicked Beryl in the mouth and knocked some of her teeth out. Laney entombed Beryl in a tornado of leaves and sliced her apart.

Sailor Mars: Take this! MARS FLAME SHOOTER!

Sailor Mars fired an arrow of fire and it exploded when it hit her back.

BOOM!

Sailor Mercury: No more Beryl! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

Sailor Mercury fired a blast of water and sent her crashing into the wall.

Sailor Jupiter punched Beryl in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her several times in the stomach with a flurry of furious fistocuffs.

Sailor Jupiter: Now take this! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!

A dragon made of pure lightning was fired at Queen Beryl and she was electrocuted bad.

Sailor Venus: No more Beryl! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

Sailor Venus wrapped her in a chain of hearts and threw her into another wall.

Sailor Saturn: SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Sailor Uranus: URANUS GROUND SHAKING!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!

Sailor Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!

Their attacks combined and hit her and exploded with incredible power and destroyed the whole Dark Kingdom.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Queen Beryl's kingdom was completely destroyed and Queen Beryl was on the floor weak.

She got up and was on her last legs.

Shanan: It's over Queen Beryl. You're finished!

Shanan went Super Angel 4.

Queen Beryl: How dare you!? Me? Finished? No one says that to me! The Universe will be mine to rule!

Shanan: I don't think so! (Cups hands to the side) KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE!

Queen Beryl fired a blast of darkness.

Shanan: HAAAAAAA!

Shanan fired a Green Kamehameha Wave and the blasts collided and a powerful struggle began. Their power was so incredibly powerful that it was shaking the entire planet to the core.

Shanan: We've had enough of you Beryl! HAAAAAAAAA!

Shanan's wave intensified and began to overtake Queen Beryl.

Sailor Moon: Come on guys we have to help Shanan!

The Sailors, Lincoln, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Penny, Lily, Fu, Riley, Jeri, Kion, Ono, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Thetis, Cameran, Zoisite, Joe, Greg, and Katie joined hands and placed their hands on Shanan's back.

Sailor Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Earth: EARTH ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Mercury: MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Mars: MARS ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Venus: VENUS ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Uranus: URANUS ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Pluto: PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!

Sailor Saturn: SATURN ETERNAL POWER!

Lincoln: Feel The Lightning!

Lilly: Water Purifies!

Lucy: Fear the Darkness!

Laney: Nature Endures!

Lana: Freeze of Justice!

Lola: Flames of Beauty!

Penny: Chi of Power!

Lily: Glow in The Water!

Riley: Love of Nature!

Jeri: Pride Of The Lion!

Fu: Fire Wing Wrath!

Joe: Mind Power Prevails!

Greg: The Future of Light!

Katie: Fear the Fire!

Zoisite: The Flowers Endure!

Thetis: The Water Roars!

Cameran: Photo of Nature!

Shanan: OMEGA COSMOS KAMEHAMEHA!

The Green Kamehameha Wave intensified to an incredible power and went at Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl: This can't be!

Shanan: This is for all the crimes you've commited against the entire universe Beryl! Now Die!

The blast engulfed Queen Beryl and completely obliterated her in an instant. The blast went all the way up into space where it disappated harmlessly.

When the smoke cleared Queen Beryl was dead and Shanan powered down and collapsed from exhaustion.

Fu: Shanan!

Lincoln: She's okay. She just exhausted herself from using all that energy and she needs to rest for a bit.

Shanan: (Weakly) Is it over?

Lincoln: Yes Shanan. Queen Beryl's energy signal has completely disappeared. We have won.

Shanan: That's good. Great job to you all.

The Simulator turned off and everyone was back home. Shanan was an amazing fighter and a powerful warrior. They all destroyed the Dark Kingdom and erased Queen Beryl from existence forever. Zoisite, Greg, Joe, Cameran and Katie were now permanent residents of the Leaf and Royal Woods. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono and Bunga live in Jeri's African Savanna room. Clyde went back home after the fight with Kigaan. Thetis was overjoyed to have her home planet Undine III back to normal again.

THE END.

Another miniseries complete.

Whoo-wee! This was an action packed series. I wanted to do this for a while. Shanan is an awesome fighter and they all overpowered Queen Beryl. I made up the names of the creatures they fought as well as the planets they come from across the galaxy. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	226. Celtic Babysitting

It starts in Lincoln and Linka's room and Me, Varie, Lincoln, Linka, Lilly, Janeen, and Jared were waking up.

Lincoln: [To the viewers] (Yawns) Aah. Sunday mornings. My homeworks done, my chores are complete and today I'm looking foreward to a whole day of freedom!

Me: You said it buddy.

Varie: I can't wait!

We start dancing.

Rita: (Offscreen) Rise and shine kids! We're going to Aunt Ruth's today! YAAAYY!

Me: It's that time again. [To the viewers] After my sister babysat the last time we made some adjustments to the system. We made a special "Daughter Wheel" That will determine who will babysit this time.

The Daughter Wheel had all of my childrens names on it.

Lincoln: This is gonna be cool! I wonder who will babysit us this time.

Me: Lets find out.

I spin the wheel and it landed on Natilee's name.

Me: Natilee is going to babysit today.

Lincoln: Awesome!

Lilly: This is gonna be fun.

* * *

As everyone was getting ready Natilee had Lori, Luna, Luan, Shannon, Lincoln, Lilly, Laney, Lana, Penny and Lily.

Me: You know what to do right Natilee?

Natilee: I sure do dad. I've learned alot about your babysitting adventures in the future and they were amazing.

Me: Great. Have fun my Celtic Princess.

Natilee: (Scottish Accent) Aye! I will father.

Everyone left.

Natilee: Okay our first activity is Celtic Music. It's always been my favorite thing ever since I was a little girl. I love Celtic Music and it is amazing.

Luna: Celtic Music is awesome dudette. Mick Swagger loves the music of the Irish.

Natilee: That's what I remember.

There was a knock at the door and Natilee answered it. It was Eddy. As usual.

Eddy: Hey Natilee.

Natilee: Oh hello Eddy.

Luan: Hey my King of Comedy.

Eddy: My Angel of Comedy.

They kiss.

Lana: So what Celtic Music are we gonna play?

Natilee: You'll love it. But first lets dress properly for it.

Natilee snapped her fingers and their clothes changed into Scottish Kilts and clothes that matched their respective colors. Natilee's was Green, Aqua Blue and Aqua Green.

Lincoln: That was awesome Natilee. I love my Kilt. Orange is my favorite color.

Luna: Me too bro. Purple is my favorite color.

Laney: Red is my favorite color. Candy Apple Red actually.

Lana: I love my blue kilt. It's amazing.

Natilee: Actually it's periwinkle blue. But close enough.

Luan: Yellow is my favorite color.

Eddy: You look amazing Luan.

Luan: Thanks Eddy. I know how to Scot up the crowd. [Rimshot and Laughs] Get it?

Natilee, Eddy, Lilly, Penny, Lily and Shannon laughed.

Natilee: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Penny: That was funny.

Lori: I literally look amazing in turquoise, aqua blue and dark purple. Thanks Natilee.

Natilee: You're welcome Lori.

In Luna's Room they had all kinds of musical instruments from Ireland and Scotland.

Natilee: Okay we're gonna play one of my favorites: Scarborough Fair.

Lily: Oh wow. That's one of my favorites too.

Natilee: Cool. Great minds think alike huh Lily? Would you like to sing this one?

Lily: Sure.

Natilee: Ready everyone?

They stood ready.

Natilee: One... two... three...

They began playing Sarah Brightman's Scarborough Fair and the room changed into a fantastic and beautiful illusion. They were over the Dunluce Castle in Northern Ireland. Dunluce Castle was built back in 1513 and is in ruins.

Lily: (Divine Singing)

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seams nor needle work  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between salt water and the sea strands  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

(Bagpipe and Violin Solo)

Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather  
Then he'll be a true love of mine

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine.

The song ended and the illusion vanished and they all cheered.

Lana: That was awesome!

Laney: Yeah! Whoo!

Luna: Lily that was rockin brah!

Lily: Thanks Luna.

Natilee: You have quite the singing voice Lily.

Lily: Thanks Natilee. It's a hidden talent.

Luan: It's amazing Lily.

Eddy: I agree Lily. You have quite the talent.

Lily: Thank you.

Penny: Great job sis.

Lily: Thanks Penns.

Lana: What was that castle we were over?

Natilee: That was the ruins of Dunluce Castle. It's an old castle in Northern Ireland that was built in 1513 and one of its most ancient and most beautiful historical landmarks.

Laney: It was amazing. I love castles because of the architechture and the art.

Penny: Me too. That was a beautiful castle.

Lincoln: That castle was beautiful. Lola probably wouldn't like it because it was so run down.

Natilee: Yeah. Here's another great song: The Voice. It's one of my favorites from Celtic Woman.

Lincoln: Lets get ready then.

They got ready and Natilee was gonna sing this time.

They start playing and the area changed into an illusion of a dense forest. It was Taiga National Park in Russia.

Natilee: (Divine Singing)

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I here you call out my name

"Listen my child, " you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal.

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

Wolves came and were entranced by Natilee's singing and four of them came up to Lana, Lily, Lincoln and Laney and they became their friends. They howled with the tune and it was beautiful.

The song ended and the area reverted back and the wolves were there too.

Natilee: Wow!

Lilly: That was amazing.

Lincoln: It sure was. These wolves were attracted to your singing and they became our friends.

Lana: They are so adorable. I've always wanted to have a wolf friend.

Luna: That's awesome Lans.

Laney: I love wolves. They are one of natures most beautiful and most powerful forces.

Lily: I agree. Natilee you have an amazing voice.

Natilee: Celtic music is what I'm good at and it's a very powerful talent.

Eddy: I believe it Natilee.

Shannon: I love wolves too. They are awesome creatures and very beautiful.

Natilee: We still have time for two more songs.

Shannon: I have a song I would like to sing. It's called Fleurs Du Mal by Sarah Brightman.

Natilee: Ooh. That's a good choice Shannon.

Lincoln: What does Fleurs Du Mal mean?

Natilee: It's French for Flowers Of Evil. It's a dark song created by Sarah Brightman.

Luna: I know that song and it is Rockin!

Laney: That sounds like an interesting song Lucy would like.

Shannon: She would and it is awesome.

Natilee: Lets play it then.

Shannon: I'll sing it this time.

Natilee: Okay.

They got playing and the area became an illusion of a strange and dark church. It looked like a Church from the darkest pits of the Netherworld. Thunder crashed all over the place and spirits and ghosts and wisps were flying around the area.

It was really creepy and scary and it was intense.

The song was in full swing.

Shannon: (Divine Singing)

Is it you I keep thinking of?  
Should I feel like I do?  
I've come to know that I miss your love  
While I'm not missing you  
We run  
Til it's gone  
Et les fleurs du mal  
Won't let you be  
You hold the key to an open door  
Will I ever be free?

 _[Chorus:]_ Les fleurs du mal unfold  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Dark demons of my soul  
Un amour fatal  
Been tryin' hard to fight  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Les fleurs du mal inside  
Un amour fatal

All my life I've been waiting for  
In this perfume of pain  
To forget when I needed more  
Of love's endless refrain  
We live  
And we pray  
Pour les fleurs du mal  
I've lost my way  
What is done will return again  
Will I ever be free?

 _[Repeat chorus]_

Les fleurs du mal  
Comme les fleurs du mal  
Un amour fatal  
Comme les fleurs du mal

 _[Repeat chorus]_

The wolves howled to the dark song and the flames of the Netherworld engulfed much of the church in the fire of hate and Lightning raged in the skies above. The whole place looked like a fiery fortress from the darkness of the Netherworld in it's entirety. When the song ended it everyone cheered.

Lana: That was awesome!

Natilee: That was intense. Shannon I had no idea you sang really great.

Shannon: It's a hidden talent I've had for a while. I forgot what it was like ever since I became a member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Eddy: That was still awesome though Shannon.

Shannon: Thanks guys.

Natilee: Now we have time for one final song.

Lincoln: I have one. The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt.

Natilee: Good choice Lincoln.

Lincoln: Can I sing this one?

Natilee: Go for it.

Lincoln stood ready. They started playing and the area turned into a beautiful landscape. It was the island of Bora Bora in French Polynesia.

Lincoln: (Divine Singing)

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you

A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
Eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home

And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you

(Chant singing)

The wolves howled with the song. Miles away at Aunt Ruth's house Me, Varie, and the Loud Kids all heard Lincoln singing.

Me: Is that Lincoln?

Varie: It is. And he can sing with such a divine voice.

Leni: (Awestruck) Lincoln.

Lucy: (Driven to tears) That is so beautiful.

Lisa: (Voice Breaking) Usually I don't do this but... (Crying in Tears of Happiness)

Lola: (Teardriven) Linky has a beautiful voice!

Rita: (Crying) Lynn I am so proud of my little boy!

Lynn Sr.: Me too honey.

Carol: Wow! Lincoln is phenomenal singer.

Liam: He sure is Carol. That there voice of his is awesome.

Tabby: It is rockin mate!

Clyde heard it too.

Clyde: Whoa! Is that Lincoln singing?

Harold: It sure is Clyde. I had no idea he was this talented.

Howard: Me neither Hare-bear.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne heard it too.

Bobby: Is that little bro singing?

Ronnie Anne: It is bro. I had no idea he could sing so good.

When the song ended they cheered wildly for Lincoln.

Natilee: Lincoln that was amazing!

Lori: Lincoln that was literally the most outstanding singing I have ever heard!

Laney: That was awesome big bro!

Lincoln: Thanks guys. It's a hidden talent I have.

Natilee: It's an awesome talent buddy. You should share it with everyone.

Lincoln: I guess I should huh.

Lilly: Linky you were amazing!

Lincoln and Lilly kissed.

Everyone: AAAAWWWWWW!

Luan: Linky is one amazing brother.

Eddy: He sure is Luan. He has talent in lots of things.

Luna: That's right dude. Linky you know how to rock bro! (Makes the Rock on Hand Sign)

Lily: That's my big bro. He has alot of talent worth remembering.

Natilee: Yeah. (Watch beeps) Time for our second game: Jungle Rescue.

Lana: My favorite game!

Natilee: I know. Lets go.

* * *

In Lana's Jungle Greenhouse they got ready.

Natilee: Okay who wants to fly?

Luan, Eddy, Laney, Lori and Lily raised their hands.

Natilee: Okay. Who wants to swing on vines?

Lincoln, Lilly, Shannon, Penny, and Lana.

Natilee: Okay. I'll fly too.

Lincoln: Usually you like to grind on the vines Lana.

Lana: I know. But I want to take a break from that.

Natilee: That's okay. Lets go!

They were off.

Lilly: This is amazing!

Lincoln: This is so much fun!

Natilee: It sure is!

?: Get back here you wretch!

They saw a big man chasing a girl.

Lana: I know that clod! That's Norm from Marsupilami!

Natilee: And he's after that girl.

Lori: Lets get him!

?: I couldn't agree more!

They saw a jungle girl that had a really long yellow tail with black spots.

Natilee: Whoa! Who are you?

Kiki: My name is Kiki. And I'm a Marsupilami girl.

With her was Marsupilami.

Marsupilami: It's a pleasure. I'm Marsupilami and our old nemesis Norman is up to no good again.

Natilee: Sounds like Norm hates you two. Sorry. I'm Natilee Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud the eldest of the Loud Sisters.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud. I'm adopted.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. I'm Adopted.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud. The Youngest of the Loud siblings.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy. Luan's boyfriend.

Kiki: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Marsupilami: Same here.

Natilee: Lets get him!

Natilee swooped in and kicked him into a tree.

Kiki: Hooba! That was awesome Natilee!

Marsupilami: Hooba! Yeah!

Norman: You'll pay for that you wretched brat!

Natilee: I don't think so freak!

Natilee punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She took a bamboo rod and pummeled him in different spots with it.

BAM! BOP! CRACK! POW! WHAM!

Natilee: Take that you fat moron!

Norm got up and he was infuriated.

Kiki wrapped her tail around his legs and held him upside-down.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln was punching him like a punching bag.

The girl was watching the fight and she recognized Lana. It was Vambre.

Vambre: (British Accent) Wait a second. That's Lana.

Prohyas joined her.

Prohyas: Whoa! This is weird seeing her here.

Lana: Here Norm! Have a Spicy defeat!

Lana spun her bracelet and pulled out a Magisword.

Announcer: CAYENNE PEPPER MAGISWORD!

Lana fired a stream of Cayenne Pepper into his mouth and he screamed in pain as fire exploded out of his mouth.

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one Lana!

Lana: Thanks Luan.

Laney: Let me give you something to snap about.

She spun her bracelet and pulled out a Magisword.

Announcer: MOUSE TRAP MAGISWORD!

She fired a barrage of mouse traps and they snapped all over Norm as he screamed in pain.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Norm: OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Vambre and Prohyas came out.

Vambre: Let us join the fight!

Announcer: BRICK MAGISWORD!

Vambre fired a barrage of bricks and they slammed into Norms face.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Norm: (Stupid talk) Mommy can I have some fudge?

Prohyas: Here's some mud in your eyes!

Announcer: DIRT MAGISWORD!

Prohyas fired a blast of mud into Norm's face.

Lana: Prohyas and Vambre!

Vambre: Lana darling. It's great to see you again.

Lana hugged them.

Lana: How did you guys get here in my jungle greenhouse?

Prohyas: We don't really know. We were fighting King Rexxtopher's Dino Patrol in the Dinosaur Kingdom when we suddenly fell through a strange wormhole.

Natilee: A Transdimensional Wormhole took you here.

Vambre: Is that what it was?

Natilee: Yeah. Sorry I'm Natilee Knudson.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud the eldest of the Loud Siblings.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Shannon: I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud. I'm adopted.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. I'm adopted.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud. The Youngest.

Lilly: I'm Lilly. I'm Lincoln's Fiance.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy. Luan's boyfriend.

Kiki: I'm Kiki the Marsupilami Girl.

Marsupilami: And I'm Marsupilami.

Vambre: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Vambre Warrior and this is my baby brother Prohyas.

Natilee: It's a pleasure. Lana has told us so much about you and how you beat all those bad guys in Lyvsheria.

Vambre: Indeed. We all banished them to the outlands for all eternity.

Marsupilami: That's really amazing and adventurous.

Prohyas: It sure was.

Lori: That's what we literally heard.

Laney: Lana got me and some of our friends into Magiswords and they are amazing.

Vambre: Thank you Laney and we are so happy that some of you can use Magiswords.

Lana: It's awesome.

Natilee: Well you guys are all in a whole new world that is different than what you all know. So we would be happy to teach you about everything.

Prohyas: We would like that Natilee.

Vambre: Thank you Darling.

Natilee's watch beeped.

Natilee: Oh. It's time for lunch.

* * *

At the table Natilee was deciding what to set up for lunch,

Natilee: Okay what do you all want for lunch?

Lily: J.D. made us pizza with the Pizza Magisword, Varie made us spaghetti with the Spaghetti Dinner Magisword, Vince made us burgers and Jayme made us Bouliabaisse.

Lincoln: Way to keep track Lily.

Vambre: Spaghetti Dinner Magisword?

Laney: Yeah.

Laney spun her bracelet and grabbed a Magisword.

Announcer: SPAGHETTI DINNER MAGISWORD!

Prohyas: That's an interesting Magisword.

Vambre: What does it do?

Laney: It's an Italian feast all the time with it. It can make spaghetti pasta dinner and all kinds of Italian pasta entrees.

Vambre: That is so amazing.

Prohyas: I agree. Let me try some of that.

Laney made a bowl of spaghetti for Prohyas. He ate it and it was delicious.

Prohyas: This is delicious!

Vambre: It's a shame that Magisword Food has no nutritional value at all.

Natilee: I know.

Laney: Lets have something different like Steak and Eggs.

Everyone agreed.

Natilee: Good choice Laney. Steak and Eggs it is.

Vambre: And we have just the Magiswords for that.

Announcer: RUMP ROAST MAGISWORD! GIANT EGG MAGISWORD!

Natilee: I'll warm up the grill and the stove.

20 Minutes Later.

Natilee, Prohyas and Vambre came out with plates and bowls full of delicious mouth-watering steaks with trimmed fat and scrambled and sunny side up eggs.

A teapot was whistling and Vambre pulled it off and poured herself a cup of tea.

Vambre: I usually have a cup of tea with my meals.

Natilee: I can see that. Is it Darjeeling?

Vambre: It certainly is Natilee.

Natilee: May I have some?

Vambre: Certainly.

Vambre poured her some.

Natilee: Lets dig in everyone.

1 hour later they ate their plates clean and were belching.

Natilee: Boy that was (Belch) delicious. Excuse me.

Laney: You said it Natilee. (Belch) Excuse me.

Lincoln: I haven't had Steak and Eggs (Belch) that good in a long time.

Lori: (Belch) Excuse me. Me too. It was delicious.

Eddy: It sure was.

Luan: This was a Beefy situation. (Laughs) Get it.

Everyone laughed.

Vambre: That was funny.

Prohyas: (Laughs) Beefy situation. I get it.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Lana: Vambre I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now.

Vambre: What is it Lana dear?

Lana: How come whenever Prohyas tells a pun you jeer and splat him with the Tomato Magisword?

Prohyas: I come up with silly jokes but Vambre doesn't find them funny.

Vambre: Tell that to Flonk.

Natilee: Flonk was a numbskull, a bad comedian, a bully and a thief from what I remember. No offense Luan.

Luan: None taken Natilee.

Vambre: He sure was Natilee.

Prohyas: He was a bad meany-bobeany to us when we were kids. He would always make fun of us and steal our milk and pick on us.

Penny: Some people will never learn.

Lori: That is literally the truth Penny.

Natilee: I also remember that you had a stupid dumb doppelganger Prohyas.

Prohyas: Oh yeah. That was Nohyas and his dumb hand puppet Hambre.

Vambre: He had ruby red hair and had a mustache and a dumb hat.

Lana: He was the first bad guy in Lyvsheria that I caught before we banished all the bad guys to the Outlands.

Vambre: That's right Lana. You have those amazing Ice Powers.

Lana: Yep. Lets make some steak and eggs for everyone when they come back.

Natilee: Okay. Prohyas, Vambre, the rest of the siblings and my mom and dad are at Aunt Ruth until 3:00 and Aunt Ruth is the epitamy of torture. She makes them watch boring slideshows of all her cats, feeds them moldy pudding that's over 60 years old which I'm surprised they all haven't gotten botulism from and whenever Lincoln goes he gets singled out to do special chores like cleaning the litterboxes, and scraping her bunyons and her extra toe. She has a sixth toe on her left foot.

Prohyas and Vambre shuddered.

Vambre: That is not pleasent.

Prohyas: I can believe it.

* * *

Later at 3:00 they were all watching TV and reading books when Vanzilla 2.0 came up.

Natilee: They're back.

They got to work and when we came in we saw the table chalk full of Steak and Eggs.

Natilee: Welcome home guys.

Me: Whoa! This is awesome. How was everything guys?

Natilee: Everyone was great dad. Lincoln, Shannon, and Lily have amazing talent.

Lincoln: I have a hidden talent and a divine singing voice.

Varie: That's amazing Lincoln.

Lola: I agree Linky.

Leni: Oh Linky I'm so happy for you.

Natilee: How about as you all eat that we have Lincoln sing for you all. It'll be like a karaoke club.

Lynn Sr.: That's a great idea.

A stage was set up and Lincoln was ready.

Lincoln: I'm gonna sing Madonna's Sky Fits Heaven.

Natilee: Ooh. Good choice.

The song played.

Lincoln: (Divine Singing)

Sky fits heaven so fly it  
That's what the prophet said to me  
Child fits mother so hold your baby tight  
That's what my future could see

Fate fits karma so use it  
That's what the wise man said to me  
Love fits virtue so hold on to the light  
That's what our future will be

 _[Chorus:]_

Traveling down this road  
Watching the signs as I go  
I think I'll follow the sun  
Isn't everyone just  
Traveling down their own road  
Watching the signs as they go  
I think I'll follow my heart  
It's a very good place to start

Traveling down my own road  
Watching the signs as I go  
Traveling down my own road  
And I'm watching the signs as they go

Traveling, traveling  
Watching the signs as I go

Hand fits giving so do it  
That's what the Gospel said to me  
Life fits living so let your judgments go  
That's how our future should be

 _[chorus]_

Traveling down my own road  
Watching the signs as they go  
Traveling down my own road  
And I'm watching the signs as I go

Traveling, traveling  
Watching the signs as I go

When the song ended everyone cheered wildly.

Lola: WHOOO! WAY TO GO LINKY!

Vambre: Jolly Good that was a joy and a magnificent performance.

Prohyas: Lincoln you are awesome!

Lincoln: Thank you all.

Lynn: That was an awesome song bro!

Lucy: If I had a heart it would be bouncing with excitement.

Ember: Lincoln you have an amazing talent.

Me: You have quite the talent buddy.

Vince: I agree partner. You are awesome bud.

Lincoln: Thanks Vince.

Carol: Linky you are amazing.

Sam: Yeah.

Luna: Thanks Luvbird.

Lisa: Affirmative fellow siblings and friends. Lincoln has a magnificently divine and superb singing voice.

Natilee: So does Shannan and Lily.

Luna: That's right.

Another babysitting adventure was complete. Kiki and Marsupilami live in Laney's Jungle Room. The four wolves live in Lincoln, Laney, Lana and Lily's rooms.

THE END.

Another fanfiction complete.

The songs I put in are my favorite songs that I've know since I was a kid. I love Celtic Music the most. I also love Dark Goth Music. Marsupilami is a funny show and I love his silly shenanigans. Norm is a big dumb bully as well as the main antagonist of the show. I wanted to include Prohyas and Vambre as a permanent addition to the series. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.

Songs belong to their respectful owners. Marsupilami belongs to Disney


	227. Secret Meadow

(It's a warm and sunny day in Royal Woods and Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Jessie B., Dawn, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Yuko, my Children, the Loud Rabbits, Naruto and the girls, Matilda, Timmy, Tootie, Chloe, Prohyas and Vambre, The Teen Titans, Lilly, Janeen and the Loud siblings are at the park, having a family picnic under a large blanket)

Me: What a great day.

Varie: You said it honey.

Lori: This is literally relaxing.

(Luan is feeding the squirrels nuts, Lana is petting them and then a bunch of squirrels then attack her, she runs)

 **LUAN:** No one likes a critter. (laughs) Get it?

Me, Varie, the Eds, Matilda, Naruto, Vambre, Aylene and Vince laughed.

Me: That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) Critter. I just got it.

(The squirrels then attack Luan, who runs away; Luna is playing her acoustic guitar with Lola watching)

 **LOLA:** Nice playing, Luna.

 **LUNA:** Thanks, little dudette.

Laney: This is so much fun.

Shannon: I love relaxing in the park.

Ember: Me too.

Natilee: It makes me feel one with nature.

Jessie B.: It sure does.

Shanan: I love being one with nature.

(Lynn is tossing a football with Anna and Lisa. Lisa catches it)

 **LYNN:** Nice catch, Lisa.

 **LISA:** Nice throw, Lynn.

Anna: Hey Lynn catch!

Anna threw a basketball at Lynn and she caught it.

Lynn: Nice throw Anna.

Anna: Thanks Lynn.

Terra: Anna lets play baseball.

Anna: Oh it is on!

Anna, Lynn, Lisa and Terra went to a baseball diamond.

(Lincoln, Linka, Lilly, Janeen, Jared and Carol are sitting on the blanket, eating sandwiches.

 **LINCOLN:** (to the viewers) There's nothing like a sibling picnic at the park.

Linka: You said it Lincoln.

Lilly: You know it Linky.

(Lincoln then gets up and decides to go for a walk in the forest, he finds a long patch of vines)

 **LINCOLN:** A long patch of vines?

(Lincoln pulls the vines away, revealing a large beautiful meadow, Lincoln gasps in awe)

 **LINCOLN:** A meadow?

I appear by him.

Me: What did you fi... (Sees the meadow) Wow! What a beautiful meadow.

Lincoln: It sure is.

(Me and Lincoln then walk around the meadow and gaze at the scenery, they're large, round hills, flowers blooming, a small pond with some frogs, a large lake to swim in, and a sole log to sit on)

 **LINCOLN:** This meadow is amazing.

Me: It sure is.

(Birds then flock around Lincoln, we then sit on the log and pull out a comic and we hear birds singing)

 **LINCOLN:** (sighs) This is so relaxing, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and the atmosphere is perfect.

Me: It's so tranquil.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

(Me and Lincoln are reading comics on the log we were sitting on, Lincoln then remembers something)

 **LINCOLN:** Oh yeah!

Me: Lets head back.

(Me and Lincoln then grab our comics and walk out of the meadow. Lincoln places the vines back as they were and we then ran back to the others)

 **LUNA:** Hey, dudes. Where were you?

 **LINCOLN:** We were in the woods for a hike.

 **LANA:** I saved you guys an extra soda, Lincoln. (tosses a can to me and Lincoln) Here you go.

(Lincoln catches the soda and opens it)

 **LINCOLN:** Thank you.

Me: Thanks Lana.

TWO HOURS LATER

(After a fun time at the park, We all pack our things and head to the van, Lynn is struggling to carry the picnic basket)

 **LYNN:** Why is this so heavy?!

(The picnic basket then shakes, startling Lynn. The flaps are open, revealing Lana eating)

 **LANA:** Hey, Lynn.

 **LYNN:** (facepalms) Are you serious?!

Lily: Lana you are one silly girl.

(Lana got out of the basket as she and Lynn got into the van and head home)

LATER THAT NIGHT

We are all getting ready for bed, Lincoln is brushing his teeth in his room and he spit in his waste bucket.

 **LINCOLN:** (to the viewers) Man, that meadow was so amazing.

Me: It sure was buddy.

Lincoln: That's why I'm going back tomorrow. But I can't let elveryone else know about it. They spoiled everything fun for me. (yawns)

Me: I'm sure they wouldn't do that Lincoln. I'll go with you too. Lets go to sleep though.

(Lincoln then fell on his bed and went to sleep)

THE NEXT DAY

(Me and Lincoln then pack everything in our backpacks and Lincoln uses the inflatable slide to slide down the house and I fly out the window)

 **LINCOLN:** No sisters, good start.

(Me and Lincoln begin walking on the footpath. Lana sees us and she runs to her room to pack her backpack. She is about to head out, but Lola see's her as she is about to head to the front door)

 **LOLA:** Where are you going?!

 **LANA:** Um... to school.

(Lola shrugs and she heads up to her room with her sleeping mask on for a nap)

 **LANA:** (wipes her forehead) Phew, that was close.

(Lana then walks out of the door and she grabs her pogo-stick and hops after Me and Lincoln)

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

(Lana has reached the forest and jumps off of her pogo-stick and finds the path Me and Lincoln had taken yesterday, she reached the vine patch, Lana pull the vines and she sees the meadow and she's in complete joy)

 **LANA:** A meadow!

(Lincoln is lying on the log sighing in relaxation, I am laying on the ground watching the clouds and we hear another sigh, but it wasn't us. Lincoln finds Lana lying next to him)

 **LINCOLN:** Lana! What are you doing here?!

 **LANA:** Well, when I found this peaceful meadow, I've found you two. And I followed you through the woods.

Me: That makes sense.

 **LINCOLN:** Hmph, make sense, Lana. So, what are we sitting here for? Let's have fun!

 **LANA:** YEAH!

Me: Lets!

(The trio then have fun in the calm and peaceful meadow. We roll down hills, climb trees, Me and Lincoln are swimming in the lake with Lana, and we are now on the grass, starring at the clouds)

 **LANA:** That cloud looks like a rabbit eating marshmallows.

 **LINCOLN:** That cloud looks like a horse on a bicycle.

Me: That cloud looks like an elephant on the trapese.

(Me, Lincoln and Lana then share a laugh. Then a bunch of bunnies appear around us and we cuddle the bunnies)

Me: You all are so cute.

 **LINCOLN:** Man, this was the best fun I've ever had.

Me: You said it buddy.

Lincoln: I'm glad that you followed me here, Lana.

 **LANA:** No problem, big brother. This meadow was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

(Back at the house, Lola is napping on her bed, she wakes up, miffed)

 **LOLA:** Wait a minute! It's Saturday, school's not on today! (Yawns) But, I'm too tired to yell about it.

(Lola then went back to sleep; At the meadow, Lana then removes her hat, Lincoln notices Lana's pigtails)

 **LINCOLN:** I was wondering, why is your hair in pigtails, Lana?

 **LANA:** Well, before I got my hat, I wanted to put my hair in a ponytail like Lynn and Luan's, but I decide that pigtails are better. And do you know who suggested them to me?

 **LINCOLN:** Who? - Lincoln ask

 **LANA:** You, Lincoln. If you've never suggested that I'd wear pigtails, my hair would never be like this.

 **LINCOLN:** No problem. You look cute wearing them.

Me: That is adorable.

(Lincoln then tickles Lana's pigtails, she laughs and falls on Lincoln, she tickles him, he laughs)

 **LINCOLN:** Stop, that tickles! (Laughs) I guess we can keep this meadow our little secret.

Me: Yeah.

(We then share a laugh. Lincoln and Lana got on their knees on the log and they cutely rub their noses together)

Me: Aww! That is so cute.

LATER THAT DAY

(We are walking home from a fun time at the meadow. We reach the front yard and we find Luna is playing her violin on the staircase)

 **LUNA:** Hey, dudes. Where you two been at?

Me: The Zoo.

 **LINCOLN:** The Mall.

 **LANA:** The Movies.

(We stare at each other in confusion)

 **ME, LANA AND LINCOLN:** The park.

(Me, Lincoln and Lana shut ourselves up, Luna shrugs and went inside. We wiped their foreheads)

 **LINCOLN:** That was close.

Me: Yeah.

 **LANA:** I hope the siblings don't found out about the meadow.

THE NEXT DAY

(Lana is swimming with the frogs, Lincoln has his feet in the water)

 **LINCOLN:** These frogs are hopping everywhere.

Me: They sure are.

(He then finds a familiar face with him)

 **LUAN:** Yeah, let's hop to it! (laughs)

(We then find all of the other sisters, Varie, Vince, Aylene, My Children, Naruto and the girls, Yuko, The Loud Rabbits, Matilda, Timmy, Tootie, Chloe, Lilly, The Teen Titans, Janeen, Jessie B. Prohyas and Vambre and Lilly in the meadow with us, Lincoln angrily grabs Lana)

 **LINCOLN:** (vexed) Lana, you promised not to tell anyone!

 **LANA:** I swear I didn't tell! I may have yelled a bit too much.

FLASHBACKS TO YESTERDAY

(Lana is in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath with Hops)

 **LANA:** (yelling) Man. Hops, that meadow was peaceful! It's in the forest, near a patch of vines!

(Unbeknownst to Lana, the others are eavesdropping on her, they then smile at this plan, Lana see's them)

 **LANA:** Get out of here! Hops, sic' em!

(Hops then chases the others out of the bathroom)

BACK TO THE PRESENT

 **LANA:** Sorry, Linc. I yell when I get happy!

Me: That's all right Lana.

 **LINCOLN:** (sighs) It's not your fault, Lana.

(The others gathered around Lincoln and Lana)

 **LINCOLN:** You know, it's actually more fun with all of us.

 **LUNA:** Thanks, dude. It's pretty peaceful around here.

Varie: It sure is.

(Everyone then agreed with this as we're having fun at the meadow, Lori is checking her phone, she see's Lana chasing Lincoln with a snake, Luna and Leni are watching the clouds with Lily, Lola is picking out flowers, Lisa is with some birds in a tree, Luan is sitting by the pond with her feet in the water, and Lucy and Lynn are rolling down the hills. Everyone is having a fun time)

ONE HOUR LATER

(We are all in a circle, sitting on pillows, Luna is playing her acoustic guitar)

 **LINCOLN:** Man, this is fun!

 **LORI:** Yep, this is literally the most quiet day I've ever had.

Jessie K.: It sure is.

 **LYNN:** (lying on the grass) This is nice, real nice.

(It shows everyone, sans Lana, in the lake water, swimming)

 **LORI:** This water is perfect.

Lily: Oh yeah.

Starfire: It sure is glorius.

 **LOLA:** Lana, get in here! The water's perfect!

(Lana is floating in the pond, swimming with the frogs)

 **LANA:** (relaxed) No way, I got my own swimming hole.

LATER AT DUSK

(The siblings are staring at the clouds)

 **LINCOLN:** That cloud looks like a volcano.

Yuko: That cloud looks like a phoenix.

 **LUAN:** That cloud looks like a swarm of butterflies.

Aylene: That cloud looks like a Brachiosaurus.

Brittney: That cloud looks like a flower.

 **LENI:** Why does that cloud have six colors?

(Lola then see's up in the sky that it's not a cloud, but a large, beautiful rainbow)

 **LOLA:** That's not a cloud, that's a rainbow! It's pretty!

Me: It's gorgeous.

 **LYNN:** Whoa, that's really cool!

Lilly: I love rainbows.

 **LUNA:** I can't believe we found this beautiful meadow.

 **LUCY:** And we have to thank three people for this amazing discovery.

(The girls then turn to Me, Lincoln and Lana and embrace us in a group hug)

 **LINCOLN:** Thanks, girls.

Me: I'm glad we found this meadow.

Lincoln: It was actually fun with me, J.D. and Lana, but it's more fun with all of us.

Vince: You said it buddy.

 **LISA:** Thanks, Lincoln.

Aylene: This is so peaceful.

 **LUNA:** Let's come back here tomorrow.

 **LANA:** Deal.

Me: That's a great idea.

Eddy: Sure.

Liam: That there's a great idea.

Warren: I agree.

Betty: Me too.

 **LORI:** (her watch beeps) It's time to go home.

(We then pack our things and walk out of the meadow, Lincoln then place the vines back in order)

 **LINCOLN:** (to the viewers) Our little secret, guys.

Me: All of ours.

 **THE END**

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I would like to thank Harburton81 for letting me use his Secret Meadow Fanfiction. Thanks man. Also credit goes to you for making a fantastic and tranquil story. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	228. Knudson VS Uchiha (Done Right)

WARNING: This chapter contains alot of gruesome and bloody violence.

I am in the Simulator doing an exercise and Varie, Vince, Aylene, Carol, Lincoln, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Brittney and Lisa are in the control room.

The exercise began and I found myself in the Leaf and I saw Naruto about to fight Sasuke on the roof of the hospital.

Me: Naruto!

Naruto saw me.

Naruto: Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. Let me face Sasuke. I've been wanting to put this buttface in his place for quite a while now.

Naruto: Go get him.

I hop down and stood ready to face Sasuke in all of his evil and malevolent madness.

Sasuke: Who do you think you are!? This is my fight with Naruto!

Me: Naruto is no longer any concern to you. Your fight is now with me. And I'm going to show you no mercy.

Sasuke: So you are going to challenge an elite?

Me: You are no elite you worthless little freak. And no I don't to fight you. I want to kill you.

Sasuke was enraged when he heard me say that.

Sasuke: (Enraged) What did you just say to me!?

Me: You heard me you dirt clod. I've been waiting for this day for a long time Sasu-gay. I'm going to kill you and send your wretched soul straight to Oblivion.

Naruto: What!? No! You can't kill him J.D.

Me: I know Naruto but this dirtbag is completely evil and filled with rage, hate and madness and he needs to be destroyed.

Naruto: Yeah but still...

Me: Who are you trying to convince Naruto? Open your eyes. This demon that you and Sakura have known as a teammate is not a human being. He is the Devil in human skin. He holds no loyalty to the village and is nothing but a ruthless, pitiless, remorseless, selfish, evil, heartless, hateful and spiteful monster that deserves to go back to the darkest pits of the Netherworld for all eternity. It was because of this monster and his clan minus Mikoto Uchiha that your mother and father were killed when the 9-Tails Attacked.

Naruto was shocked when he heard that.

Sakura: What do you mean by that?

Me: I'll show you both. (Snaps fingers)

Naruto and Sakura suddenly had a vision of the past. They both saw the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with a baby Naruto and they quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together as the scenario revealed itself down to the last detail about the reason why Naruto was chosen as the Jinchuriki of The 9-Tailed Fox. They saw that Minato and Kushina loved Naruto more than life itself and how a rogue Uchiha was responsible for Naruto being an outcast and a plague upon the village. They saw numerous things. When it was over Naruto had a look of sheer rage on his face and Sakura broke down crying. She now knows that everything about Sasuke was a total lie and that he is an evil and heartless monster and a 20,000% dark creature from the darkest pits of evil in its entirety and that Naruto is a brave and sweet boy that would protect her no matter what and he has done so many great things for her.

Naruto: (To Sasuke, Enraged) You heartless and evil monster! Your clan killed my mom and dad and ruined my life! Because of your clan except for your mother I was made an orphan and a plague in the village! I will now kill you and avenge my family!

Me: No Naruto. Let me do it. You take Sakura and go tell Kakashi.

Naruto: I understand.

Naruto and Sakura left.

Me: Now Sasuke. Your time has come.

I dash and elbow Sasuke in the face with devastating force and send him crashing through the fence and into the Hokage Mountain.

I spread my wings and fly towards him and he was in a cave bleeding profusely.

Me: Just look at you. Knocked down after one punch to your face. You are just as pathetic as the rest of your clan. No wonder Itachi was able to kill them all without so much as breaking a sweat.

Sasuke got up and his Curse Mark was spreading.

Sasuke: I will kill you for saying that!

Me: You are just a worthless and pathetic moron!

I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face and kick him in the back of the head and he belched up a huge amount a blood.

Me: Your clan got what they deserved because of their arrogance, delusional ambitions, selfishness and evil. Just like you are going to and your precious council can't save you this time. It's too bad. But the comfort you've always felt at being called the strongest clan in the Leaf Village will come to an end today. No more will name Uchiha mean anything but failure.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU!

My aura flared up to an extreme intensity.

Me: Thanks for the power boost. But you are no longer worth my time anymore.

I snap my fingers and a huge explosion was heard.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Sasuke: What was that?

Sasuke got up and he saw the entirety of the Uchiha district completely engulfed in a raging inferno.

Sasuke: No! NOOOOOOOOO!

He screamed in a ballistic fury and he knew that I was responsible.

I turn and walk away.

Sasuke was enraged by this humiliation.

Sasuke: You monster! You get back here now! Fight me!

Me: No. You are not worth my time anymore. You are just a worthless little coward who has absolutely no love and no value for teamwork. You make me sick Sasuke Uchiha. Just looking at you makes me want to hurl my guts out. The days of the Uchiha are finished forever Sasuke and your clan deserves to be forever damned.

I fly away and Sasuke was taken to the hospital.

12 hours later Me, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Neji were on our way to retrieve Sasuke. He left the village of his own free will and is heading to Orochimaru to strengthen his Curse Mark and kill Itachi.

Me: So the Uchiha is now a traitor. We'll make sure that he pays the ultimate price for his crimes.

Naruto: I will make him pay for killing my mom and dad.

Me: We all will.

We then ran into the Sound 4.

Me: Sound 4. We meet at last.

Sakon: Yes. We know you're here to retrieve the Uchiha.

Me: We can do this one of two ways. 1) you hand over the barrel he's in and we'll be on our way or 2) we kill all four of you and take the barrel by force. So what's it gonna be?

Jirobo: We were tasked to deliver Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru so he can be his next vessel.

Kidomaru: We are not giving him back to you.

Me: All right then.

My aura flared up and the ground started shaking violently as powerful storm clouds built overhead and lightning struck everywhere at an extremely powerful rate. Rocks, boulders and pebbles lifted off the ground. I spread my wings and my hair turned golden yellow and lightning arched around my body at an incredibly powerful level. I release the full extent of my power in an incredibly powerful flash of light.

Me: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The light was so bright that it could be seen for miles. When the light faded I had become a Super Angel 4. My wings were glowing in a super bright golden yellow, my hair was now in a cronmage and my muscles and physique were stronger than ever. My tail was out and it was surging with even more lightning than ever.

Me: (Deeper Voice) At long last. I have ascended.

The Sound 4 were shaking in fear and they were horrified at the sheer volume and magnitude of my power.

Jirobo: Wha...!? What is this kid?

Kidomaru: His level of Chakra is unbelievable. He makes Lord Orochimaru's power look like a civilian compared to him.

Me: You four are history.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized Sakon & Ukon, Kidomaru and Jirobo. Tayuya was shaking in extreme fear when she saw that I was able to kill her teammates with ease in the blink of an eye. I walk up to her and whisper something in her ear.

Me: (Whispering) You are now free.

Tayuya's Curse Mark on the back of her neck turned blue and a blob of pure evil left her. She collapsed in exhaustion.

Me: Shikamaru, pick her up and take her back to the Leaf. I have a feeling that she can sell out Orochimaru and provide us with everything we need about him.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Naruto and Sakura suddenly felt an enormous power boost from within them.

Naruto: Wha? What's happening? I feel an incredible power increase.

Sakura: Me too.

Suddenly they were enveloped in a blinding flash of Orange and Pink light and a massive vortex of fire appeared around them and exploded high into the sky at an incredible speed. Out in the vast distances of space the vortex of fire took the form of a massive and beautiful phoenix and it had the entire Solar System in its talons. It let out a powerful call and the entire continent of the 5 Great Nations underwent a tremendous change. Forests, jungles, rainforests, dense forests and all kinds of plants and more appeared and grew all over and more. Naruto and Sakura's energy levels were skyrocketing at an astronomical and phenomenally powerful rate. The tremendous energies from the infinitely vast distances of space poured into the phoenix.

Shikamaru: What is happening in there?

Neji: BYAKUGAN!

Neji activated his Byakugan and he saw a phenomenal chakra increase.

Neji: Naruto and Sakura's Chakra levels are rising at an unbelievable rate. But there are lots of other energies of incredible power pouring into them at an incredible level and it's rising fast.

When the phoenix faded 2 hours later, a dome of fire appeared and the knowledge of all the Fire Style Jutsu in the world flowed into the dome. When it faded Naruto and Sakura were forever changed. Naruto had wings made of pure fire, an orange sleevless battle gi, red ANBU pants, yellow shoes and a symbol was on his back. Sakura had the same things and she had the appearence of a goddess.

Naruto: Wha? What happened?

Sakura: I feel stronger than ever before.

Me: My energy must've given you an incredible power increase. Your energy levels are absolutely unbelievable.

Sakura: Incredible.

Naruto: Yeah.

Me: And just in time too. Look.

I point to the barrel and it bursted open and Sasuke arose and laughed maniacally. He then ran for it.

Sakura: He's getting away!

Me: I have a feeling I know where he's heading. Shikamaru, You, Neji, Kiba and Choji head back to the village and take Tayuya with you. Tell Kakashi and let him know what's going on.

Shikamaru: Right.

They left.

Me: Naruto, Sakura, you two are with me.

Naruto: Right. J.D. thank you for telling us about my past and more.

Me: You're welcome bro. Lets go.

We flew and we arrived at the Final Valley.

Me: The Final Valley. I had a feeling he was gonna come here.

Naruto: And it looks like we've beat him here.

Sakura: There he is.

Me: He arrived 20 seconds after we did. Okay lets get him guys.

We flew to him and stood ready.

Me: Going somewhere Sasuke?

Sasuke turned around and the left side of his face had black flame marks and his left eye was yellow and it had a black sclera.

Sasuke: So you all arrived. Why are you all so different?

Naruto: That's none of your business Sasuke.

Me: You are a traitor Sasuke. We're taking you back to the village so you can face the Chopping Block.

Sasuke: We'll see about that. I'm going to Orochimaru so I can fulfill my goal.

Me: I don't think so.

I snap my fingers and Orochimaru appeared by me and I slash his head clean off his shoulders and a fountain of blood exploded from his decapitated body. I fired an energy blast and vaporized him completely.

Me: Have fun in the Netherworld you filthy snake.

Sasuke felt an extreme pain and his Curse Mark disintegrated.

Sasuke felt his neck and noticed that his Curse Mark is gone.

Sasuke: My Curse Mark!

Me: It's gone forever Sasuke.

Sasuke was infuriated.

Sasuke: (Enraged) You wretched fiend! You destroyed my source of power!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so. Now I'm going to finish what I started back at the Leaf.

Naruto: I'm going to avenge my mom and dad.

Sakura: I don't know what I ever saw in you Sasuke. You are nothing more than a monster and a demon in human skin. You will pay for poisoning my mind with false images!

Me: Get ready Sasuke. There's going to be one less Uchiha in the world.

(End of All Hope by Nightwish plays)

I teleport and punch him in the face and send him flying and he crashed into the cliff wall.

KABOOM!

Rocks piled onto him and he exploded out of the rubble and he charged toward us screaming at the top of his lungs in a ballistic rage. We charged and went at him and we clashed in a tremendous explosion of fire.

TTTTHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

I punch Sasuke in the face and he punched at me and I dodged it and punch him in the stomach and I blow him into the wall with incredible force.

CRASH!

Sasuke exploded out and Sakura punched him in the mouth and kicked him in the chest and threw him into the statue of Madara Uchiha. He rebounded and we attacked him and thunderous shockwaves were made with each punch and kick. The entire planet was shaking to the very core under the sheer ferocity of the fight. The fight was so savage, brutal, insane and ferocious that it was unbelievable. Massive explosions of fire were destroying the landscape and smoke, ash, sparks and embers went high into the sky and rained down on the area. Sasuke was sent flying with a powerful punch and he crashed into another cliff with devastating force.

CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

When he got up his eyes have become the Mangekyo Sharingan and a purple fire erupted out of him. He had his Susanno activated and he had an arrow of pure Chakra and lightning ready.

Me: So you've activated your Susanno.

Sasuke: NOW DIE!

Me: I don't think so. (Cups hands to the side) KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me and Sasuke fired our techniques at the same time and they hit and they exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated the entire Final Valley in an instant. When the smoke cleared the entire Final Valley and landscape around it was completely engulfed in flames, smoke and fire and was now a crater.

Sasuke was panting in exhaustion and his eyes had blood dripping down his face. Me, Naruto and Sakura were still standing and we weren't in the least bit exhausted.

Me: Wow! What power!

Naruto: No kidding. The entire Final Valley has been completely destroyed.

Sakura: Yeah.

Sasuke: What is wrong with you!? Why do you persist and continue to torment me!? Why won't you all just die already!?

Me: Because we hate your guts and we're going to send you off to the darkest pits of the Netherworld personally.

Naruto: It's over for you Sasuke. The days of the Uchiha are now finished forever.

Sakura: Your clan ruined so many lives over the centuries and they paid for everything they did.

Sasuke suddenly felt a tremendous pain in his eyes and they went completely white and blank.

Sasuke: I can't see anything! I'm blind!

Me: This is the price you have to pay for overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan. When you use it too much it rapidly deteriorates the users vision to the point of permanent blindness. You got ultimate power and it bit you hard in the butt. It's over Sasuke. You're finished.

I flare up my aura.

Sasuke: I will never be finished! You all will die by my hands!

Sasuke charged up a Chidori to maximum power.

Naruto: Sasuke it's over. You lost. You can't see anything so there's no point in continuing to fight.

But Sasuke was not gonna listen to reason.

Sasuke: Shut up and die!

He charged toward us and I charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me: Then you will learn the hard way. KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at Sasuke and he hit the energy wave with the Chidori and it exploded in his face with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Kakashi was running to the Final Valley when he saw the explosion and the Shockwave blew him away into a tree.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was half of what he is. His lower body had been completely blown apart and his intestines and internal organs were hanging out and blood was pouring out of him. His right arm was blown completely off of his shoulder and a chunk of his face and head were blown open and his eyes were blasted out of his eye sockets and on the ground. His brain was exposed to the open and his chest had a huge hole in it that completely exposed his evil black heart to the open. He was screaming in complete excruciating agony and pain. The water was turning red with his blood.

Sakura: Oh man!

Naruto: Whoa! That explosion completely ruined him.

Me: No kidding. That is sick. I'm sure glad I don't have a weak stomach.

Naruto: Me too.

Sasuke's power and energy was draining fast and he only had minutes left to live.

Me: It's over Sasuke. Though you've brought all this on yourself, it's a shame that your life has to end like this in such a miserable way.

Naruto: We tried to be your friend and teammate Sasuke but you wouldn't let us. You've alienated yourself from everyone and only cared about no one but yourself and your dark desire to get revenge and power.

Sakura: And now you will have to share the same fate of the Uchiha Clan which your brother destroyed.

Sasuke was still enraged.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU J.D., NARUTO, SAKURA!

I snap my fingers and take away his Sharingan and jutsu, and chakra and make them my own. We start walking away.

Me: We've had it with you Sasuke and we're tired of fighting you. We're going home.

We left Sasuke there for dead and this was the one last blow to his pride that destroyed him completely.

Me: Good-bye Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you have an unpleasant eternity of pain and suffering in the darkest pits of the Netherworld. May God have mercy on your worthless soul.

In 10 minutes Sasuke died. Our power was too much for him to handle and in the end it destroyed him completely and his fate was sealed in the next life.

Control Room

Lincoln: Oh that is gross!

Laney: They sure did a number on him.

Lisa: Usually I don't do this but... [Ran to a garbage can and threw up]

Vince: Boy this fight really tore him apart.

Laney: As Lori would say, It literally did.

Brittney: The Carnage to him is delicious.

Lucy: It sure is Brittney. This Sasuke will never be going to Heaven any time soon.

Carol: It's hard to imagine that they have that much power. They completely overwhelmed him to the brink.

Simulator

Kakashi arrived and he saw the battle and was horrified by the sheer magnitude of the destruction caused.

Kakashi: Unbelievable.

Pakkun: This is incredible Kakashi. I can't believe that J.D., Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke caused all this destruction.

Kakashi: But where are they?

They saw them and Sasuke's mutilated, burned and destroyed body. He was dead.

Kakashi dashed and landed by them.

Naruto: Hey Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Wow! Naruto? Sakura? Is that really you?

Sakura: It sure is sensei. We had a must needed improvement.

Naruto: Yes. Kakashi-sensei we know everything about my parents and more.

Kakashi was shocked.

Kakashi: What? Who told you?

Me: I did. My name is J.D. Knudson. It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi: Same here J.D. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Pakkun: We saw the explosions all the way from the Leaf and knew that something big was going on.

Me: I had a feeling you would.

Kakashi saw Sasuke's body and he was horrified.

Kakashi: What happened to him?

Me: He somehow activated his Mangekyo Sharingan during our fight and he used the Susanno. As you can see the fight completely destroyed the Final Valley. Or what's left of it anyway. Sasuke overused the Mangekyo Sharingan and went permanently blind. We tried to tell him that he was through and that continuing the fight was pointless.

Sakura: But he wouldn't listen to reason and in a last ditch effort he charged up a Chidori to maximum power and charged at us.

Naruto: J.D. fired a Kamehameha Wave, A blast of Ki at Sasuke and he jabbed the energy blast thinking it was J.D. and it exploded right in his face and as you can see that's all that's left of him.

Me: I'm sorry Kakashi. He was completely consumed with rage, evil, hate and madness and he left the village of his own free will to join Orochimaru to gain the power to destroy us. I killed Orochimaru and obliterated him and destroyed Sasuke's Curse Mark.

Naruto: The fight was intense Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi was floored, amazed, horrified and shocked all at once.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune and a bunch of the ANBU arrived. They were all horrified to see the incredible amount of destruction done to the Final Valley.

Lady Tsunade: What happened here?

Shizune: This is horrible milady.

Eagle: What caused all this?

Cat: I don't know but this is unbelievable.

Lady Tsunade saw us and they dashed to us.

Lady Tsunade: Kakashi!

Lady Tsunade, Shizune and the ANBU landed by us.

Shizune: What happened here?

I explain everything and they were all horrified.

Lady Tsunade: I see. This is all unbelievable.

Shizune: I can't believe that you all possess such enormous power.

Eagle: Incredible.

Naruto: But the mission is a success. Sasuke has been dealt with.

Shizune saw Sasuke dead and she went to a nearby bush and hurled.

Me: Oops.

Lady Tsunade: (Laughs) That's all right J.D. But good job to all of you.

Me: Thank you Lady Hokage.

After we got back to the Leaf they had Sasuke buried in an unmarked grave and he will never be remembered in history ever. The Civilian Council was executed for corruption and treason. Sakura's evil parents were among them. I merged everyone with their counterparts and the exercise ended. I went back to the control room and everyone cheered wildly for me.

Vince: Way to go partner.

Me: Thanks Vince. I'm sorry you couldn't get in on some of the action too.

Vince: It's okay. But you were awesome in there.

Carol: You were amazing J.D.

Lincoln: You made Lisa throw up.

Me: Oops. Sorry Lisa.

Lisa: No worries 2nd big brother. You were amazing in the fight after all.

Laney: Yeah. That evil Sasuke got what he deserved.

Lucy: He sure did Laney. He's now in the darkest pits of the Netherworld as we speak and is paying for his crimes.

Brittney: Good riddence.

Lilly: Yeah. He gave everyone everywhere a bad name.

Me: I agree.

Varie: I'm so proud of you honey.

Me and Varie kissed.

Me: Thanks Varie.

We hugged and left the simulator.

THE END

Another Fanfiction complete.

I got this idea for a Revised edition of Knudson VS Uchiha out of the blue. This was to make up for not giving everyone an evil Sasuke destroying chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	229. A One-Eyed Sea Menace

It starts in Lily's room and she was having a very strange dream. She saw the city of Bikini Bottom near the Bikini Atoll and it was a city of fish. She saw the citizens all enslaved by Sheldon J. Plankton, owner and found of the Chum Bucket ruling over the city with an iron fist in his quest for total world domination. She also saw that a sea sponge named Spongebob Squarepants and a starfish named Patrick Star are trying to get King Neptune's crown back. Lily saw that Plankton stole King Neptune's crown, sold it to Shell City and framed Mr. Krabs for it. King Neptune froze Mr. Krabs for 6 days while Spongebob and Patrick went to go to Shell City and get the crown back and Plankton was able to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula completely uncontested. He then sold Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket and gave everyone mind-controlling bucket helmets and enslaved all of Bikini Bottom and turned it into Planktopolis. She then saw that if King Neptune doesn't get his crown back he will kill Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Lily woke up at 8:00 AM and screamed in fright.

Lily: AAAAAHHH! (Panting) Whoa! That was a strange dream.

Natilee came in.

Natilee: Lily are you all right?

Lily: Yeah. I had a strange dream.

Natilee: What was it about?

Lily told Natilee all about it and she was flabbergasted.

Natilee: Lily that was no dream. It was a message.

Lily: What do you think it means?

Natilee: It means that Bikini Bottom and the world are in deep trouble. No pun intended.

Lily: And Plankton is the source of it.

Natilee: Yeah.

Lily: I have to help Spongebob and Patrick.

Natilee: And Lincoln, Lilly and mom are going with you.

Lily: This is gonna be awesome.

Natilee: According to your dream it means that 5 days have passed.

Lily: We'd better hurry then.

Varie, Lincoln, Lilly and Lily got ready. They got their swords ready and Lily activated her portal and set it to Bikini Bottom. It changed and showed the city completely enslaved.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: You were right Lily.

Lilly: All those poor fish. We have to do something.

Lily: And we will big bro and sis.

Varie: Lets go!

They dove in and landed on the surface in the middle of the city.

Lincoln: I can't believe that Plankton is the cause of all this oppression. He needs to be stopped now.

Lilly: Yeah.

The fish were all drone chanting "All Hail Plankton" and this was a really bad nightmare unlike any other.

Varie: This is completely inhumane.

Lincoln: It sure is Varie. I'm going to literally turn that little pipsqueak into a pretzel by the time we're through with him!

Lily: Lori sure is rubbing off on you huh big bro?

Lincoln: She sure is Lily.

Lilly: Lori is a good sister Linky.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. She may be bossy but I love her.

Varie: That's good.

Lily: There's Sandy. That tail and suit is unmistakable.

Varie: Don't worry Sandy. I'll free you.

Varie fired a laser at the bucket helmet and destroyed it.

Sandy: (Southern Accent) Yee-Haw! I've been freed! What in tarnation!? What in the Texas Rodeo is going on around here?

Varie: Sandy! Down here!

Sandy came down.

Sandy: Who are all of you?

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, a Mermaid.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my little sister Lily Loud.

Lily: Pleasure to meet you.

Lilly: And I'm Lincoln's fiancé Lilly but with 2 L's.

Sandy: It's a pleasure to meet y'all. What's going on?

Lincoln: I'm afraid the story we have is a bad one.

20 Minutes Later.

Sandy: What!?

Lily: Yeah.

Sandy: That little one-eyed megalomanical sidewinder! He has gone too far this time!

Varie: And we'll make sure that he pays dearly for this!

Lincoln: Lily where is Mr. Krabs at?

Lily: He's over here.

Lily lead them to the Krusty Krab 2, a 2nd Krusty Krab right next door to the original Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket was right across the street from it.

Lilly: That's unusual. The Chum Bucket is right across the street from the 2 Krusty Krab's

Lincoln: It sure is. I'm gonna destroy the Chum Bucket.

Lincoln fired a blast of Lightning and it hit the Chum Bucket and it exploded into a pile of powdered dust.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

A bottle rolled towards them and Varie picked it up.

Varie: This must be the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Lincoln: I wonder why Plankton wanted this formula so badly.

Lily: From what I remember he and Mr. Krabs have had an extremely brutal rivalry that went on for 50 years. Plankton's one goal in life is to steal this formula and put the Krusty Krab out of business. Everyone hated the Chum Bucket because all of the food is made with rotten fish guts.

Varie: That is disgusting and wrong on so many levels.

Lincoln: That stuff would really taste like you're eating puke.

Sandy: I can't believe that Plankton's been after this formula for so long.

Varie: Me neither.

Sandy: By the way Lincoln how can you fire lightning like that?

Lincoln: I was given my lightning powers by the Iroquois Spirit of Lightning.

Lily: Most of my family was given powers through many mythological deities.

Sandy: That's unusual.

Varie: We're wasting time here. Lets go.

They went into the Krusty Krab 2 and found Mr. Krabs completely frozen in ice.

Lincoln: Whoa! Mr. Krabs is completely frozen! I'll get him out.

Lincoln karate chopped the ice and freed him.

Mr. Krabs: Whoo! Thank you so much young lad.

Lincoln: No problem Mr. Krabs.

Varie: I believe this is yours.

Varie hands Mr. Krabs his Krabby Patty formula back.

Mr. Krabs: Me formular. How did you get it?

Lincoln: I destroyed the Chum Bucket with my Lightning Powers and reduced it to dust and we brought it back for you.

Varie: But that's beside the point. Look at what Plankton has done to Bikini Bottom.

Mr. Krabs looked out the winder and saw what Plankton has done and he was horrified.

Mr. Krabs: What has Plankton done?

Lily: He enslaved Bikini Bottom after making the Chum Bucket a success by selling Krabby Patties.

Sandy: Yeah. It's true Mr. Krabs.

Varie: Plankton stole King Neptune's Crown and sold it to Shell City and framed you for it. Spongebob and Patrick went to Shell City to retrieve it. It was all part of his most evil plan yet.

Lilly: I searched through the rubble and found the plan here. It's called Plan Z.

Lilly handed him the file and he read it and was absolutely horrified.

Mr. Krabs: (Gasp) This is terrible! (Enraged) PLANKTON! You have gone too far this time!

Sandy: Darn tootin Mr. K.

King Neptune and Princess Mindy came in.

King Neptune: Times up Krabs.

Varie: Not so fast King Neptune! Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton. Here. (Hands him the Plan Z file) Read this and you shall find all the answers you need.

King Neptune read the file and he was enraged.

King Neptune: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) PLAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Mindy: How did you get this information?

Lincoln: I destroyed the Chum Bucket and Lilly here retrieved the file.

Mindy: That's incredible.

Varie: Oh I'm sorry. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Varie Knudson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Lilly: I'm Lilly, Lincoln's Fiancé.

Lily: And I'm Lincoln's little sister Lily Loud.

Mindy: Oh wow! I've heard so much about all your adventures on the Surface. You stopped the Black Daffodil Gang and did so many big things.

Lincoln: That's right.

Mindy: And Lily you were made a 10-year-old girl by the Glowing Water of Coventina.

Lily: That's right. I am 15 Months old and I look like I'm a 10-year-old girl.

Mindy: That's amazing.

Screaming was heard and something bursted through the roof and it was Spongebob and Patrick and they had King Neptune's crown.

Varie: They have the crown!

King Neptune: My crown! (Picks it up) My beautiful crown!

Lincoln: They did it!

Lilly: Way to go you two!

Spongebob: Thanks everyone.

Clapping was heard and they saw Plankton looking at them as he commended them.

Plankton: (Nonchalantly) Oh yes well done Sponge-boob.

Varie: It's over Plankton. Your days of tyranny are over forever.

Plankton: I'm not done YET!

Plankton pulls a rope and Lily knew what was coming next because of her dream.

Lily: I don't think so!

Lily fired a laser at a Bucket Helmet that was about to land on King Neptune and she destroyed it.

Lily: Not this time Plankton. You've lost.

Lincoln: We destroyed your restaurant and retrieved the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and King Neptune knows the truth.

Lilly: Yeah. You're finished forever Plankton.

Lily: And everyone will be free from your oppression.

Lily suddenly starts glowing in a sky blue aura and her energy levels were rising fast. Lily held her arms in an x shape.

Lily: **HOLY STYLE NINJA ART: SHOCKWAVE OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!**

A blast of blue energy erupted out of the restaurant and spread out all over the ocean floor. It destroyed the Bucket Helmets and freed everyone in Bikini Bottom and also returned Bikini Bottom to normal.

Everyone: YAY!

Varie: Whoa! That was powerful!

Lincoln: Unbelievable!

Lilly: What was that?

Varie: I don't know. I may be a shinobi but I've never seen a Holy Style Technique before.

The citizens came in and they all cheered wildly for Varie, Lincoln, Lilly, Lily, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy. They ran over to them as they were stepping on Plankton and crushing him.

Plankton: (In Pain) OOOWWW! OOOWWW! OOWWW! OOOWWW! OOOWWW! OOOWWW!

* * *

When all the commotion was over Plankton was arrested and everyone was glad that he was gonna be gone.

Plankton: Come on I was just kidding.

Lincoln picked him up and tied him in a Pretzel knot and threw Plankton in a tiny padded boat. Lincoln took a photo of this with him smiling and he sent a text to Lori before he threw him into the boat. It was a boat for the Institution for The Criminally Tiny.

Plankton: Come on you guys know I was just kidding right? With the helmets and the big monuments. (Laughs Nervously) Wasn't that hilarious? Ow.

Varie: Tell it to the judge you evil monster!

The van drove off.

Plankton: I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOOOOOOUUUU!

Lily: Yeah. Never again Plankton.

The Chum Bucket was destroyed, Plan Z was thwarted, Mr. Krabs was saved, Bikini Bottom was freed and returned to normal, The Krusty Krab name was restored to its former glory, and Plankton's name, reputation and everything he is known for has been ruined forever.

Lilly: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Lincoln: You said it Lilly. Plankton will never terrorize Bikini Bottom again.

Mr. Krabs: You said it Lincoln. I am now officially and forever will be the best.

Squidward: I agree Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Also I know who rightfully deserves to have that manager pin.

Squidward: I know. Spongebob you deserve this more than I do.

Spongebob: Thank you Squidward.

Everyone cheered.

Varie: Way to go Spongebob.

Lincoln: Yeah. You earned it.

Spongebob: I proved today that I may be a kid but I have the heart, courage and strength of a man.

Lilly: That's right Spongebob.

Mrs. Puff: If only you can now learn how to get your license but I am very proud of you.

Spongebob: Thanks Mrs. Puff.

Larry: I'm proud of you Spongebob.

Spongebob: Thanks Larry.

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Varie, Lincoln, Lilly, and Lily were named the ultimate heroes of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob hired Lily to be a fry cook and she accepted. She was given the best job ever and she makes Krabby Patties as good as Spongebob's and Vince's. She gets paid a fair amount of money: $10.00 an hour. Plankton was sentenced to eternity in a Triple Supermaximum Security Prison underneath the Ross Ice Shelf in Antarctica. This prison is for the worst known criminals in the history of the worlds oceans and is completely inescapeable. It's called the Alcatraz of The Ocean because if a criminal escapes they will freeze to death in seconds. Plankton was also ordered to pay $112.72 Trillion in restitution to the entire city of Bikini Bottom. Lily placed a terrible curse on Plankton and it was a fate worse than death: Eternal Life as a Brainless Idiot. Plankton is now gonna be like Patrick forever. Some good also came out of this whole thing. Spongebob and Sandy were now officially in love and are engaged. Patrick and Mindy too. Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff are now engaged too and are working the Krusty Krab and Boating School together. They merged their businesses.

* * *

Varie, Lincoln, Lilly and Lily revealed everything to us and we were amazed.

Me: Wow! Guys that's incredible.

Varie: Yeah and in the end Plankton got what was coming to him.

Lincoln: I turned him into a Pretzel for you Lori.

Lori: I saw that Linky. You sure literally did turn him into a human pretzel. I think some of my ways are rubbing off on you.

Luan: Or in Plankton's case a Plankton Pretzel! (Rimshot and everyone laughs)

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Lincoln: (Laughs) It sure was.

Varie: So Plankton got what he deserved and he's now in a Triple Max Prison under the Ross Ice Shelf for all eternity.

Lily: As a Brainless Idiot.

Varie: An immortal brainless idiot.

Luna: I'm glad dudes.

Leni: Totes.

Lily: Also I have great news. Spongebob gave me a job at the Krusty Krab 2 and I'm gonna be making $10.00 an hour.

Lynn Sr.: That's awesome sweetie!

Rita: Oh I'm so proud of you Lily.

Aylene: Me too.

Me: We'll all have to come over sometime and get some grub.

Vince: Yeah. I want to see how it compares to my job at the Burpin Burger.

Lily: Can't wait to have you guys there.

Me: But who's gonna take Spongebob's fry cook job at the original Krusty Krab?

Lily: Pearl is gonna take it. She's a great fry cook like he is.

Lana: That's a great way to improvise.

Laney: It sure is. I'm proud of you Lily.

Lily: Thanks big sis.

Lily was gonna be a great fry cook one day. New security measures were installed to make sure that the Krabby Patty Secret Formula never gets stolen again. Spongebob's Pineapple house and Sandy's Treedome have merged.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while now. I love Spongebob Squarepants and I have been watching it since 1999. Spongebob turns 20 in 2019 and I can't wait to see what they have in store for the 20th Anniversary of the greatest show on Nickelodeon. The Loud House turned 2 this year and it is awesome. I hate Plankton. He's been stealing the Krabby Patty for over 50 years. Which really is incredible. Even though the show has been on for only 19 years and counting. Mr. Krabs may be a cheapskate but he is really funny and he treats Spongebob like his own son. Squidward is so stupid and a completely depressed and lonely, talentless and disgraceful loser. Nobody likes his clarinet playing, art, cooking, anything. I always call him Stupid Squidward because of his hatred towards Spongebob and Patrick. Flip on the Loud House is the Loud House version of Mr. Krabs. But if you all ask me Flip is much worse than Mr. Krabs. There have been alot of guest appearences on the show over the course of 19+ years and I know alot of people. Dennis Quaid played as Grandpa Redbeard, Bob Barker had a one time appearence as Bob Barnacle, Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway were Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy (I did this chapter as a tribute to the great Ernest Borgnine too), Adam West played as young Mermaidman, Lots of big stairs appeared. Ernest Borgnine played Mermaidman and he was awesome. He was in this show until the end of his days when he died in 2012. He was 95.

RIP Ernest Borgnine A.K.A. Mermaidman. January 24, 1917 to July 8, 2012.

You will always be forever remembered as a great actor in our hearts, memory and in spirit.

EEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	230. Shinobi of Carnage Part 1

Vince, Lincoln, and Laney were in the Simulator doing an exercise. This is gonna be a different exercise unlike any other. It's gonna start during the Academy.

Me: Good luck in there Partner.

Vince: Thanks bud.

Lincoln: I'm so excited to do this.

Laney: Me too.

The simulator activated and they found themselves in the Hidden Leaf Village on the day Naruto failed the test for a 3rd time.

Vince: This is it guys. We're also on the day Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna help Naruto?

Vince: We'll help him when the time comes.

They saw Naruto sitting on the swing and he was being glared at.

Vince, Lincoln and Laney stepped in.

Vince: You look at Naruto like that again and you're all dead.

Lincoln: So back off or else!

Laney: Yeah!

Civilian 1: How dare you all protect that...

Vince fired a laser and it went right through his heart and killed him instantly.

Vince: You are forever damned scum.

Lincoln: Have a nice time in the Netherworld.

Laney: We are not bluffing. You hurt Naruto ever again and it will be your last day alive!

Vince: From now on we are going to be Naruto's bodyguards and protectors as well as his brothers and sister.

Laney: That's right.

Vince: You people are so stupid and don't deserve to be called human.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Laney: Now get out of here and don't let us catch you picking on Naruto ever again.

Vince: Or it will be your last.

The people ran away and Naruto hugged Vince and broke down crying.

In Naruto's apartment Vince, Lincoln and Laney revealed everything about his heritage, his parents, his Jinchuriki status and more. Naruto was shocked and horrified but he accepted it because his parents believed in him and knew that it was for a just cause. They also revealed that Sasuke is evil in its purest form and wants nothing more than to see the entire planet burn. He doesn't care about anyone other than himself and doesn't care about his fangirls or any girl for that matter. His love for Sakura is true but her love for Sasuke is a total lie.

Naruto: I'm glad I know everything about the truth. But how am I gonna help Sakura?

Lincoln: I sense an energy imbalance on her Naruto.

Laney: My guess is that she's being controlled somehow.

Naruto: How is that possible?

Vince: A number of ways bro. But the strongest guess I can come up with is a powerful Mind Control Seal.

Laney: That could be.

Vince: Also I sense that someone put a bunch of Hinderence and Supression Seals on you Naruto.

Naruto: What!?

Vince: Yeah. I'll bet it's those buttfaces on the Civilian Council that did it. We have our work cut out for us.

Lincoln: We sure do Vince.

Vince: First lets remove those seals.

Vince placed his hand on Naruto's head and channeled his energy into him and a bunch of seals on Naruto shattered and released his full potential.

Naruto: Whoa! My power is incredible. And my Chakra Control is perfect. I feel smarter and stronger too.

Lincoln: Try forming a Rasengan.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto held out his hand and formed a ball of Chakra perfectly and he channeled Fire Style Chakra into it and it became a miniature Sun.

Naruto: Whoa!

Laney: That is awesome!

Naruto: Yeah.

The technique faded and Naruto was now more powerful than ever before.

Suddenly a bunch of Chunin, Jonin and ANBU were out searching for someone.

Vince: That's our cue. Lets go!

Naruto: You bet.

They were off and they went into the forest and found Mizuki with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Mizuki: (In his head) Once I get this scroll to Lord Orochimaru I will be completely unstoppable!

Vince: (Offscreen) I don't think so you freak!

Vince kicked Mizuki in the face and sent him crashing into a tree and knocking him out.

Naruto picked up the Forbidden Scroll and it unrolled and a red and black blob came out and wrapped around Naruto.

In his subconcious Naruto met the 9-Tailed Fox.

Naruto: So you are the 9-Tailed Fox.

9-Tails: **That's right Kit. Just for the record I did not mean to cause you to become an orphan.**

Naruto: What do you mean?

The 9-Tailed Fox changed and became a beautiful woman with long red hair that went down to her back and she had red fox ears, 9 long red tails, red slit eyes, red and black clothes and the body of a goddess.

Naruto: Wow! Beautiful.

Natsumi: (Giggles) Thank you Naruto. My name is Natsumi and my story is a tragic one.

Natsumi revealed her story and Naruto was horrified. A rogue Uchiha posing as Madara Uchiha killed his parents and made him an orphan and outcast.

Naruto: I will find that Rogue Uchiha and make him pay for ruining my life and taking my family away from me.

?: **And I will help you both.**

The red blob appeared and stood before them. It was the Carnage Symbiote.

Carnage: **I apologize for coming in here Naruto. My name is Carnage.**

Naruto: What are you?

Carnage: I am what's called a Symbiote. A living costume. I have seen your memories Naruto and I am very sorry about the painful life that you've had to endure because of that Rogue Uchiha. I too had a terrible life like you.

Naruto: How so Carnage?

Carnage: **I was bonded to a homicidal maniac named Cletus Kasady. He was a homicidal maniac to the 100th power and he got a really sick thrill out of causing pain, suffering, chaos, death and destruction. He hated everything and wanted nothing more than to see the entire planet burn. His hatred towards the world destroyed him completely and made him a worthless man.**

Natsumi: That's horrible Carnage. I'm so sorry.

Carnage: I **t's not your fault Natsumi. It was Cletus's fault to begin with. After I separated from him I vowed to help people from now on and make it my mission to destroy all evil.**

Naruto: That's a powerful cause. Lets bond and help everyone. We'll be one and work together.

Carnage: **I would like that Naruto.**

Naruto and Carnage bonded.

Out in the real world Naruto became Carnage.

Vince, Lincoln and Laney were shocked.

Vince: Naruto? Is that you?

Naruto: **Yes Vince. We are also Carnage.**

Naruto revealed his face.

Naruto: Me and the Carnage Symbiote are now one and we are gonna help people.

Lincoln: The Symbiotes are real? This is amazing!

Naruto: It sure is Lincoln. I have quite a story to tell you after we bring the scroll back to Grandpa.

Vince: Lets do that then.

They tied up Mizuki and brought the Scroll back to the Hokage.

Lord Third: I thank you all for bringing the scroll back and bringing Mizuki to justice.

Vince: You're welcome Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: Now who are the three of you?

Vince: I apologize Lord Hokage. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my little sister Laney Loud.

Laney: Pleasure to meet you sir.

Lord Third: Pleasure is all mine.

Naruto: Grandpa I have quite a story to tell all of you.

Naruto revealed everything and they were all shocked.

Vince: So Cletus Kassidy was the Carnage Symbiote's previous host?

Lincoln: I've read alot about Cletus Kasady. He was a Homicidal Madman to the core and he was an extremely ruthless monster.

Naruto: Yeah. That's putting it mildly brother Lincoln.

Vince: I agree Naruto.

Lord Third: I'm sorry I kept all this a secret from you Naruto.

Naruto: I know Grandpa. My mom and dad made a huge number of enemies and you were doing all of this for my protection.

Lord Third: Yes. Now I am officially making you a genin Naruto. But Naruto just a forewarning your sensei is Kakashi Hatake and he's one of the people that hates you because of Natsumi.

Naruto: I appreciate it Grandpa.

Vince: If he tries anything he will regret it.

The next day at the Academy Vince, Lincoln, Laney and Naruto were in the classroom.

Sasuke: What are you doing here loser?

Vince: That's none of your business murderer.

Lincoln: So butt out you monkey head.

Naruto has a red sleaveless battle gi and black pants. These were the Carnage Symbiote in the form of clothes.

Carnage's eyes appeared as a lump on Naruto's shoulder.

Carnage: (To Naruto telepathically) **So that's Sasuke?**

Naruto: (Telepathically) That's him. Mr. dark and evil himself.

Carnage: **He doesn't look evil to me. And his hair looks like the rear end of a duck.**

Naruto: (Snickering) That's funny Carnage. But appearences aren't always everything and he and his whole clan minus his mother Mikoto have killed my family.

Carnage: **Oh. He'll get it big time.**

Naruto: Yep.

Rumbling was felt and they saw Sakura and Ino racing to see who gets to sit with Sasuke.

Carnage: **So that's Sakura. She's beautiful.**

Naruto: She sure is Carnage.

Carnage: **Are you gonna help her Naruto?**

Naruto: I'll help her when it's the right time. The least I can do is be nice to her. (Out loud) Sakura. Here. you can sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto got up and Sakura took the seat.

Sakura was shocked that he would do a kind thing for her.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome Sakura.

Ino: That outfit looks amazing on you Naruto. Who would've thought that Red and Black would be great on you.

Naruto: Thanks Ino. I've never been one to worry about my looks but I figured red and black is much better than orange.

Ino: That's true.

Vince: I wonder who's gonna be on our Genin Team.

Naruto: We're about to find out now.

Iruka came in.

Iruka: All right. It's now time for announcing your team placements.

Teams 1 through 6 are not important.

Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake will be Vince Pusateri, Lincoln & Laney Loud, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: YES! Take that Ino-Pig! True Love conquers all!

Naruto: (In his head) Sakura's on my team. Awesome.

Carnage: **If only she knew the truth about Sasuke.**

Naruto: I know Carnage.

Iruka: Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in service. Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

Ino: What!? Why am I stuck with the Lazy bum and Fatty!?

Naruto: Ino please don't call Choji that. F-A-T is taboo to him.

Choji: Thanks for defending me Naruto.

Naruto: No problem buddy.

Ino: Thank you for warning me Naruto.

Naruto: No problem.

Iruka: Boy Naruto you sure have changed alot.

Naruto: Thanks brother. I figured if I'm gonna be a shinobi I have to start acting like one. (to himself) We'll work together.

Carnage: We will Naruto.

After everyone but Team 7 left Vince, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto & Carnage, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. 1 hour passed. Then 2 and Sakura was getting impatient.

Sakura: When is sensei gonna get here!?

Naruto: He probably had to have a talk with the Hokage so he'll be here when he gets here.

Vince: Kakashi-sensei has an extremely annoying habit of showing up late to everything by 2 to 3 hours and it gets really frustrating.

Lincoln: It's really annoying.

Laney: Yeah.

Sasuke: He's gonna be a waste of my time in my quest for power.

Vince: (In his head) What a heartless beast.

Lincoln: (In his head) I can't believe that Itachi let this dirtbag live.

Laney: (Telepathically) Vince I don't know what those freaks on the council were thinking letting an extremely mentally unstable monster like Sasuke become a shinobi. He should've been barred from being a shinobi completely and sent to an insane asylum.

Vince: (Telepathically) I agree Laney. Those people are the true demons. No offense Naruto.

Naruto: (Telepathically) None taken bro.

Kakashi Hatake came in. He saw the team he has and he looked at Naruto with extreme hate.

Kakashi: (In his head) So the demon brat is on my team. Perfect. Soon I'm going to kill him and avenge Minato-sensei.

Vince: (In his head) We'll see about that Baka-shi. You murderous maniac.

Kakashi: (Out loud) Are you all team 7?

Lincoln: Yes we are.

Kakashi: My first impression is you're slow and I hate you.

Vince, Lincoln and Laney's auras flared up.

Vince: (Imitating Cell) I'm sorry to hear that sensei. I was hoping you would find us all amusing.

Kakashi: Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.

Naruto: Sakura I'll take you up to the roof faster.

Sakura: Okay.

Vince's suspicions were confirmed when he saw a Seal on the back of Sakura's neck and he fired an energy beam at the seal.

Vince: (Telepathically) I found a Seal on the back of Sakura's neck and fired a Delayed Sealing Jutsu Destroying Laser at it Naruto. It's going to destroy the seal when she goes to bed tonight.

Naruto: (Telepathically) Okay. Thank you Vince.

Carnage: (Telepathically) **Whoever put that there wants to use Sakura for their own selfish purposes. Either for money or power.**

Naruto: I have a feeling you're right Carnage and I'm willing to bet that it's her parents.

On the roof Kakashi was reading his book when Vince, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto and Sakura appeared in different Body Flickers. Vince appeared in a ball of Fire, Lincoln appeared in a ball of Lightning, Laney appeared in a tornado of Leaves and Naruto appeared in a bunch of red and black tentacles made of blood and Sakura was with him.

Kakashi: That was impressive.

Lincoln: Thanks sensei.

Naruto and Kakashi were looking at eachother with hate.

Carnage: **I can't believe that this guy was one of your father's students.**

Naruto: Yeah. He was poisoned by the evil of the Civilian Council and the man that my father knew is dead and gone.

Sasuke arrived 2 minutes later.

Kakashi: Nice of you to join us Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever.

They did introductions and Kakashi told them to meet him at Training Ground 7 at 8:00 AM the next day.

* * *

Sakura's House

When Sakura was getting ready for bed she felt a tremendous pain in her head and suddenly remembered that it was Naruto that saved her from Bullies, Naruto thats always been there for her in the past and in the future and she realized that she was doing all kinds of terrible things to him as a result of her parents evil and selfish ambitions. She broke down crying.

Sakura: (Crying) Naruto! I'm so sorry! I hope you'll forgive me!

Sakura right then and there decided to change. She took all the fashion magazines she has and all her make up and threw them all away. She destroyed her shrine of Sasuke. She cut her hair to a short length and removed the Haruno Clan Crest from her clothes and changed it to the Uzumaki Clan crest.

Sakura: From now on my name is Sakura Uzumaki, wife of Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno is dead and gone forever. I will never forgive the Haruno's for trying to make me the wife of that evil monster Uchiha.

The next morning Sakura got ready and ate a hearty breakfast and left for Training Ground 7.

Vince: Well here we are.

Naruto: Yep. If Kakashi tries anything this will be his last day alive.

Carnage: **You said it Naruto. We'll show him what Carnage is really like.**

Lincoln: We all will.

Laney: Yeah.

Sakura: Naruto!

Sakura came and she was crying hard.

Naruto: Sakura what's wrong?

Sakura hugged him and cried.

Sakura: (Crying hard) Naruto! I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I've done to you! Mebuki and Kizashi made me do all those things to you and poisoned my mind with lies about how great Sasuke was to make me his wife! It was all for power, money and selfishness! I was a pawn in all their evil! I'm so sorry Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Naruto's heart ached seeing her cry.

Naruto: It's all right Sakura. You weren't yourself and that is understandable. I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the most beautiful, the smartest and the most amazing kunoichi I've ever known. I love you more than life itself and I promised myself that I would always be there to protect you no matter what. I love you Sakura and nothing is ever gonna change that.

Sakura was shocked and loaded with so much joy.

Sakura: Oh Naruto!

They both kissed and Vince, Lincoln and Laney cheered for them.

Vince: Way to go bro.

Lincoln: That was beautiful.

Laney: It sure was big brother.

Sakura: By the way Naruto I am now your wife Sakura Uzumaki from now on. I severed my ties to the Haruno Clan last night.

Naruto: I'm proud of you Sakura. Also I have a story to show you.

Naruto showed Sakura everything thats happened and more and she was horrified and amazed at the same time.

Sakura: So you are the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death?

Naruto: Yep. My father and mother were amazing shinobi. But my heritage was hidden from me for my protection because they both made a huge number of enemies during the 3rd Great War.

Sakura: I get it. They would try to kill you if they ever found out you were their son.

Vince: That's right Sakura.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Sakura: And you have a Living Costume that's bonded with you?

Naruto: Yes. He is what's called a Symbiote or a Living Costume. You'll see us in action soon enough.

Sakura: I can't wait. Also Kakashi wants to kill you because he thinks you killed your father who was his teacher?

Naruto: Yep. He's that stupid and he let his hatred towards Natsumi completely blind him to the truth and make him unable to listen to reason.

Lincoln: We won't let him kill Naruto.

Sasuke: It's all a bunch of lies! Naruto is not the son of the 4th Hokage!

Vince: Sasuke shut up! You don't know anything about him.

Kakashi then appeared 20 minutes later.

Kakashi: Yo.

Kakashi went over the test and it began and Vince decided to face him.

Kakashi: You know the object is to hide right?

Vince: I know. But I have news for you. I'm not letting you kill Naruto. I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna kill Naruto and avenge Minato because of your hate towards Natsumi the 9-Tails.

Kakashi: That demon is the 9-Tails and I will see to it that he's dead.

Vince: You'll have to get by me first and that won't be easy.

The ground started shaking violently as Vince's aura flared up and his wings were spread. Lightning started arching around him and rocks, pebbles and dirt lifted off the ground.

Vince: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Vince went Super Angel 4 and the level of power he had was incredible. The entirety of the Leaf felt the enormous extent of Vince's power and they were on edge. Kakashi was shaking in absolute fear and he was scared out of his mind.

Vince: Get ready Kakashi. It's time to bring out the heavy artilery and I am your angel of death.

Kakashi: You're a monster! You will join that little demon back in the Netherworld!

Without warning, Vince punched Kakashi in the face and sent him skidding. Kakashi got up and he was enraged.

Kakashi: You will pay for that you Demon Loving Monster!

Vince: Sticks and stones traitor.

Naruto ran out and became Carnage.

Carnage: **It's over Kakashi! You're finished.**

Sakura: Whoa! So that is Carnage. Incredible.

Lincoln: Yes. Naruto's power is enhanced 100-fold when he becomes Carnage.

Laney: Lets attack Kakashi together guys.

Lincoln: Right.

Lincoln, Laney and Sakura charged and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted Kakashi.

Laney kicked him in the face and Naruto formed a sword from his arm and slashed Kakashi in the back. Naruto wrapped Kakashi in tentacles and slammed him into the ground with incredible force numerous times and slashed him in the back again and headbutt him.

Sakura punched Kakashi in the face with incredible force and sent him crashing into a tree. Laney caught him in a tornado of leaves that cut him a bunch of times.

Lincoln used his Firebending and fired a blast of fire at Kakashi and burned his arm off.

Kakashi screamed in excrutiating pain and he landed on the ground. Vince appeared by him.

Vince: Kakashi Hatake you are full of hatred and resentment towards Naruto and you were gonna kill him. That makes you a traitor and not worthy to be a shinobi of the Leaf and the student of Minato Namikaze. You tried to kill his son and you will now pay dearly for that.

Carnage appeared and went back to Naruto he grabbed Kakashi's head and stripped him of his Sharingan, his chakra and all the Jutsu he copied over the years and made them his own.

Kakashi: That creature was you Naruto?

Naruto: Yes. And as a reminder Kakashi, me and Natsumi are two separate beings. That creature is called Carnage and he is my friend and partner. My father would be absolutely ashamed of you Kakashi. You have disgraced him and tried to kill me. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death.

Kakashi was horrified when he heard that.

Kakashi: You are senseis... Oh dear heaven. (Crying) What have I done!?

Naruto: I've forgiven you Kakashi. You were poisoned by the evil of the Civilian Council. It's not your fault.

Vince: Let me give you your arm back.

Vince snapped his fingers and regrew Kakashi's arm and even gave Kakashi his real eye back.

Vince: Kakashi you still have a chance to redeem yourself. It's never too late to change.

Kakashi: (Crying) I'm so sorry Naruto. I was a monster to you.

Naruto: I know.

Lord Hokage and the ANBU appeared.

Lord Third: I heard what had happened Kakashi. I am disappointed that you would try to kill Naruto. Everything he said is all true. He is Minato's son and his heritage was hidden because of his fathers enemies.

Kakashi: So it's true. I can't believe that I was used like that.

Lord Third: It's not your fault Kakashi. It's the Civilian Council's fault. But we don't have any evidence to act at this time.

Sakura: Actually I have evidence Lord Hokage.

Team 7 went to Lord Third's office and Sakura revealed everything about her evil former parents treachery and how they were using her as a pawn in an evil plot all for money and power and how they caused the entire village to turn against Naruto and make him an outcast and more. Lord Third was horrified.

Lord Third: I can't believe that Mebuki and Kizashi are that evil and selfish. You did the right thing to sever your ties to them Sakura. Your engagement and moving into the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans is now official and you are now Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Lord Third: You're welcome. ANBU!

The ANBU appeared.

Cat: Yes Lord Hokage?

Lord Third: Arrest Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno for Corruption, Attempted Murder, Attempted Genocide, and Assault & Battery. I don't care if they're making dinner or sleeping or taking a bath, use force if you have to.

Cat: Right away sir.

2 Hours later everyone was gathered at the Chunin Exam stadium for an execution and wearing red.

Lord Third: Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno you have both been found guilty of Corruption, Attempted Murder, Attempted Genocide and Assault & Battery. For these crimes you have both been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?

Mebuki: Yes. Tell our "Daughter" that she has been banished from the Haruno Clan. She is no longer my daughter and that she is a Demon Lover.

Everyone gasped at this.

Sakura: I would rather be a Demon Lover than a monster to parents that have no love in their hearts for anyone but themselves. You two deserve to be forever damned.

Vince: I agree.

Kizashi: Also what do you mean by Attempted Genocide? We haven't killed any clans.

Naruto: True. But you tried to kill me several times. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I am the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Leafs Red Hot Habanero and Red Death.

Everyone gasped at this revelation.

Lord Third: Yes. Everything Naruto said is correct. Minato and Kushina had a son and it's our own Naruto here. He is their son and his heritage was kept hidden because of Minato's enemies. They would try to kill Naruto if they found out about it.

Sasuke: There's no way that the Dead Last Loser is the son of the 4th Hokage! It can't!

Kakashi: Sasuke shut up! Naruto is indeed the son of my sensei and I was too blind to see the truth in front of my face. I let my hate towards Natsumi cloud my judgement.

Sasuke: It's not fair! I should've been made the 9-Tails Jinchuriki! I want that power and the creature Naruto also has!

Everyone gasped at how evil and selfish Sasuke has become.

Vince: Sasuke you have gone completely insane!

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke you do not want this. Being a Jinchuriki is the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone. When you're a Jinchuriki you are not looked at as a normal person but the very beast you carry. It's a life from the darkest pits of The Netherworld.

Sasuke: I don't care! I want your power and I will kill you in order to get it!

Lincoln punched Sasuke in the face and knocked him out.

Lincoln: Shut up Sasuke.

Laney: He was really giving me a nasty headache.

Lord Third: I agree. Sasuke is obviously not fit to be a shinobi and should not have been entered into the program because of his unstable mentality. He is also a guaranteed flight risk and his loyalty to the Leaf is now in question. Now Naruto since Kizashi and Mebuki affected you the most you may execute them.

Naruto: With pleasure Grandpa.

Naruto formed a red and black sword from his hand and slashed both of their heads off and killed them instantly.

Naruto: Give my regards to the Netherworld.

Vince: People like you two deserve to be forever damned.

Lord Third: Yes I agree. Bury them in unmarked graves. Sasuke Uchiha is hereby removed from the Shinobi Program. Team 7 is now official and made Elite Genin.

Vince decided to be Team Sensei until Kakashi gets back on his feet.

Continues in Part 2.


	231. Shinobi of Carnage Part 2

Team 7 was now called Team Carnage and their symbol is Carnage and his name.

Vince had been training Lincoln, Laney, Naruto and Sakura in all fields over the course of 4 months. He taught them everything and more. Natsumi was released from the Seal and given some freedom and placed on Team Carnage. Naruto now can access numerous abilities from Carnage. Team Carnage now had power and energy levels far more powerful and stronger than all the most powerful Shinobi and Kunoichi in the world combined together 750 million times over. Sakura now has an extremely rare Kekkei Genkai called Flower Style and she has the ability to sprout glowing pink Butterfly Wings and has plant powers and has fairy friends that can control fire, lightning, water and wind.

Later Team Carnage was called in to the Hokage's office and he had a mission for them. They were given an escort mission.

Vince: So who is it that we are escorting?

?: That would be me.

They saw Shibuki, the Leader of The Hidden Waterfall Village.

Shibuki: My name is Shibuki and I am the Feudal Lord of The Hidden Waterfall Village.

Vince: Pleasure to meet you Shibuki. We are Team Carnage. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm his little sister Laney Loud.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze.

Shibuki: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Your mission is to escort me back to the Hidden Waterfall. You all can come in to the village and see it if you'd like.

Vince: Thank you Shibuki.

Lord Third: Shibuki was here in the village to discuss alliance treaties and mission funneling.

Lincoln: That's interesting.

Vince: All right lets go. Just so you know Shibuki I have been made leader of the team until our sensei Kakashi Hatake is back in the corps.

Shibuki: That's understandable.

They went to the gate and were off. They arrived at the Hidden Waterfall entrance in 2 hours and went behind the waterfall. They dove into the pools and emerged in the village. It was a true secluded village completely covered by a giant tree in the middle of a lake.

Sakura: Wow! So this is the Hidden Waterfall.

Naruto: It's a true secluded village.

Lincoln: It's amazing. From what I remember there are 9 True Secluded Villages in the 5 Great Nations.

Natsumi: That's right Lincoln.

They got to shore and decided walked around the village. Naruto's stomach growled.

Carnage: (Chuckles) **We're hungry.**

Naruto: Yeah.

Vince: Lets go find a ramen stand.

They found one and ordered some ramen.

Vince: (Slurp) (Gulp) Ah. That's good ramen.

Ramen Stand owner: Thanks kid. Most people write us off because we're a minor village and all.

Vince: I can believe it.

But the Hidden Waterfall was a village full of bias-motivated morons.

Crashing was heard.

Manager: GET OUT AND STAY OUT!

They saw a girl with mint green hair and white clothes run out of a shop.

Lincoln: What was that about?

They saw the ramen stand owner look at the girl with hate in his eyes. This was a look they know all too well.

Vince: (Whispering) That girl is a Jinchuriki, Naruto.

Naruto: (Whispering) Yeah bro. I know.

Natsumi: (Whispering) That girl has my sister Chomei inside her. I can feel it.

Sakura: (Whispering) We have to help her and see if we can get her out of here.

Lincoln: (Whispering) Yeah.

Ramen Stand Owner: Oh nothing that girl is a genin and she's been trouble.

They could tell that he's lying. After paying for their lunch they searched for the girl.

Carnage: **That girl went into the big tree. I sense her.**

Vince: I feel it too. Lets go.

They ran to the tree and looked around for her in the base. They saw her crying.

Naruto: Hey are you all right?

?: What do you want?

Vince: We saw your treatment and no one should ever be treated like that and from the looks of things you've had it bad as all Jinchuriki had.

The girl was shocked.

?: How did you know I was a Jinchuriki?

Naruto: I too am a Jinchuriki like you.

?: What number are you?

Naruto held up 9 fingers.

Naruto: Number 9 plus a bonus.

Fu: It's a pleasure to meet another Jinchuriki. I'm Fu the 7-Tails Jinchuriki.

Vince: Pleasure to meet you Fu. We're Team Carnage. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud his little sister.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze. We're from the Leaf.

Fu: Oh wow. That village huh?

Vince: Yep. I take it that you've had a bad life here in the Hidden Waterfall.

Fu revealed her background and it was horrifying.

Sakura: Fu that is awful.

Lincoln: I can't believe that people are just that consumed by their own hate, fear, ignorance and stupidity.

Laney: And people like that deserve to be destroyed.

Vince: Yeah. We have to get you out of here. It's not safe for you to be here anymore.

Fu: But where will I go?

Naruto: The Leaf Village. Everyone now respects me after my heritage was revealed.

Lincoln: We won't let anything happen to you Fu.

Laney: Yeah.

Fu: Thank you all. But how am I gonna get out? They'll try to take me back the minute I walk out.

Vince: First we'll tell Shibuki and then formulate a plan.

In Shibuki's office Team Carnage told him everything. He accepted and Naruto made a Shadow Clone that looks like Fu and it ran to the Northeast and the Waterfall ANBU chased after it.

Team Carnage and Fu ran towards the Leaf and they got there in 20 minutes.

Vince: We made it.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Carnage: **I'm glad that Fu is out of that dump.**

Naruto: You said it Carnage.

Fu: Naruto who said that?

Naruto: Oh that's Carnage.

Carnage revealed himself as a blob coming from Naruto's shoulder.

Carnage: **Pleasure to meet you Fu. I am Carnage and I am what's called a Symbiote. A living costume if you will.**

Fu: That is so cool.

Vince: Yeah. Lets go to the Hokage and file our report.

They did so and Fu was made a member of Team Carnage. She severed her ties to the Waterfall by slashing through the Waterfall Symbol on her headband.

Fu was never gonna be a Waterfall Ninja again.

After some more training was done 2 weeks later they were called in to the Hokage's office for another mission.

Naruto: So Team 8 has called in for back up?

Lord Third: Yes. Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were given an escort mission to look after a bridge builder named Tazuna in the Land of Waves. Unfortunately he lied about the mission perameters because the Land of Waves is now poverty-stricken because of the ruthless mob boss Gato. He hired rogue ninjas to kill Tazuna too as it was reported by Kurenai. They had a run in with the Demon Brothers, Gozu & Meizu from the Mist and we suspect that there are more Rogue Ninjas under Gato's employ.

Vince: And Team Carnage will answer. Lets go guys.

10 minutes later they were off. Team Carnage spread their wings and they were off. They arrived in the Land of Waves 20 minutes later and found Kurenai fighting Zabuza in a thick fog.

Vince: Zabuza Momochi the Demon of The Mist.

Sakura: I had a feeling that he would follow after the Demon Brothers.

Lincoln: Me too.

Fu: And he trapped Kurenai in the Water Prison Jutsu.

Lincoln: Not for long.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit Zabuza head on and he screamed in excruciating pain as he was electrocuted.

Zabuza disintegrated into a pile of ashes in 2 seconds and his jutsu vanished.

Carnage: **Whoa! That was amazing.**

Naruto: It sure was Carnage.

Vince: Nice shot Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Vince. Zabuza is dead.

Laney: I can feel it. His energy signal is gone. But I sense another Chakra signal over in those bushes over there.

Vince: I got this.

Vince fired a ball of crystal and it went into the bushes and out of them came Haku Yuki encased in a ball of blue crystal.

Vince: Haku Yuki. Lets land.

They did so and landed by Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

Naruto: Are you all okay?

Kiba: Yeah. We are thanks to all of you.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: Hey Hinata. I'm glad you're all okay.

Shino: Thanks Naruto.

Kiba: Man Lincoln that was amazing. You killed Zabuza like he was nothing.

Lincoln: Aw it was nothing.

Kiba: Hey where's Sasuke?

Shino: Sasuke was removed from the Shinobi program because of his mental instability.

Kiba: Whoa! I had no idea he was that damaged.

Laney: He's worse than ever Kiba. He thinks he's so entitled to everything that he deserves everything handed to him on a silver platter. He even demanded that Naruto hand over Natsumi so he can have the power of the Jinchuriki.

Kiba: What!?

Naruto: I was made the 9-Tails Jinchuriki.

Kiba and Hinata gasped while Shino was still.

Kiba: I knew there was a reason behind your bad treatment at the hands of the villagers Naruto.

Hinata: I've actually known about you being the 9-Tails Jinchuriki Naruto. My Byakugan saw a red-orange chakra inside you and I knew that it was the 9-Tails.

Natsumi: Actually Hinata. My name is really Natsumi. 9-Tails is a title.

They saw Natsumi and were floored.

Kiba: The 9-Tails is a beautiful girl!?

Natsumi: Yes. It's shocking to everyone.

Kurenai: I remember that Kushina-sensei told me that you and her were very close. Like sisters.

Natsumi: That's right Kurenai. Kushina was like a sister to me until that rogue Uchiha took her away from me.

Kurenai: I'm so sorry Natsumi.

Shino: The Uchiha have caused nothing but pure trouble and chaos over the centuries and they are a clan that needs to be forever eliminated.

Vince: I can't argue with that Shino.

Tazuna: I agree with you too Vince. I've heard alot about the Uchiha and the kind of trouble that they have caused.

Naruto: Yes. The only exception in the Uchiha is Mikoto Uchiha, my mom's best friend and sister. She hated the Uchiha for their evil ways and never wanted to be an Uchiha in the first place.

Kurenai: I know. Mikoto was a great kunoichi and I agree with her.

Naruto: I know. But Mikoto is still alive. I can sense her.

Sakura: I sense her too. I've known her since I was 4 and she is a much better mother than my former parents ever were.

Kurenai: That's for sure. Sakura I'm so sorry about your former parents. I'm glad they got what they deserved.

Sakura: It's all right Kurenai-sensei. But thank you.

Kiba: That must've been awful for you.

Sakura: It was at first but I got my justice when they were executed.

Vince: That's true. The Haruno's are now extinct and they were the primary cause of all of Naruto's pain and suffering.

Naruto: That's right.

Shino: I've always knew that Mebuki and Kizashi were harboring some really dark tendencies and agendas and they poisoned most of the Leaf Village with lies and deception.

Kiba: Those monsters!

Tazuna: I can't believe that they would cause all that corruption.

Vince: Yeah. Lets head to your house and rest for a bit Tazuna. We'll go after Gato when we're ready.

Kurenai: Okay.

Later at Tazuna's house Team Carnage and Team 8 were resting and eating Tsunami's awesome food and Inari was with them after Naruto talked to him. Vince, Naruto and Laney went to the Mist and they rescued Pakura and stopped the Bloodline Holocaust. Yagura was with them and so was a kunoichi named Suiren who was presumably killed during an event called the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass 6 years ago.

Sakura nursed her back to health and Suiren decided to become a Leaf Shinobi. At Gato's mansion they all destroyed the place and killed all of Gato's men and even Gato himself. They all found lots of scrolls on jutsu and lots of weapons and more. They also found numerous Summoning Scrolls and scrolls on Kekkei Genkai Jutsu and all the money that Gato stole. They even freed all his prisoners. After the bridge was completed Team Carnage, Team 8, Pakura, Yagura, and Suiren were hailed as heroes for saving them. In the Leaf they all filed their report and Pakura, Yagura and Suiren were made official shinobi of the Leaf. Tsunami and Inari now live in the Leaf too.

After 2 months it was time for the Chunin Exams.

Continues in Part 3


	232. Shinobi of Carnage Part 3

It was time for the Chunin Exams and Team Carnage was in the Forest of Death after passing the first test. They found out that the corruption of the Civilian Council resulted in Sasuke being put back into the Shinobi Corps. However Sasuke will soon be getting what was coming to him.

Vince, Lincoln, Laney, Naruto, Sakura and Fu were dashing through the Forest having already acquiring both Scrolls. They then heard Malevolent Laughter and out of the trees came a Grass Genin and Vince punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the ground with devastating force. When he got up Vince and Team Carnage stood ready.

Vince: Nice of you all to join us Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Orochimaru revealed himself.

Orochimaru: I'm impressed that you figured it out Vince Pusateri.

Vince: It will be the last. So pack your bags because I'm sending you to the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Orochimaru: We shall see.

Vince then went Super Angel 4 and dashed towards him with incredible speed and punched Orochimaru in the stomach with devastating power.

Sasuke arrived on the sight and he saw the fight and just as Vince had predicted a snake attacked from behind Sasuke and bit him on the neck and he was given the Curse Mark.

Orochimaru: Soon Sasuke will come to me in search of more power and he will destroy you all.

Vince: I don't think so.

Vince then snapped his fingers and he teleported Orochimaru to a distant planet at the very distant edge of the Universe and exiled him forever.

Naruto: Enjoy your trip Orochimaru.

Laney: You need a permanent vacation.

Lincoln: An eternal permanent vacation.

Sakura: Yes.

Team Carnage took Sasuke with them and went to the tower. They rescued Karin Uzumaki and Kin Tsuchi. Orochimaru was now no longer considered a major threat.

The Preliminaries arrived and the matches yielded varying results but Team Carnage won. Later the Finals came and Team Carnage was all made Elite Chunin. Sasuke was enraged that he didn't get promoted to Chunin and to make it worse for him he was then stripped of his Shinobi rank yet again. Team Carnage went to get Lady Tsunade later on and they had a run in with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and Vince and Naruto revealed everything about Sasuke. Sasuke was defeated by Itachi with ease and it infuriated him that he was completely weak. Itachi was reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi and pardoned for his crimes. Lady Tsunade was made the 5th Hokage after some tough convincing. Mikoto returned to the village later on. Sasuke then decided right then and there that the Leaf must pay for making him weak and ruining his quest for vengeance. Kabuto sent the Sound 4 to get Sasuke and he went with them of his own free will. Team Carnage was sent to get him. After Tayuya was captured and Sakon & Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Kimimaro were killed. Vince was facing Sasuke at the Final Valley.

Vince: I've waited a long time for this Sasuke. Now I'm going to destroy you.

Sasuke: What did you just say to me!?

Vince: You heard me. I'm going to finish you off once and for all. You are nothing but a coward and people like you deserve to be forever damned.

Without warning Vince slashed Sasuke into a thousand pieces with his sword and blasted him into ashes. Obliterating all trace of his existence from the face of the planet forever.

Vince: Have fun in the darkness of the Netherworld forever Sasuke. Rogues like you deserve to be forever damned.

Vince killed Sasuke and made sure that he paid for his crimes. Now he is in the Netherworld for all eternity.

Continues in Part 4


	233. Shinobi of Carnage Finale

As Team Carnage celebrated the death of Sasuke and the exile of Orochimaru, Vince sensed a strange disturbance coming. Tayuya was now on Team Carnage.

Vince: Something is coming.

A strange portal suddenly opened up and it lead into New York City. But it was not our dimension. It was a different dimension.

Vince: We have to go into that portal. Lets go.

Vince merged the Leaf with the Leaf in our dimension and they went in and they were in the metropolis of New York City and they saw a girl about to fight a man with red hair and he was laughing like an insane madman.

Carnage instantly recognized him.

Carnage: **That man is Cletus Kasady!**

Naruto: (Gasp) Your former host?

Carnage: **Yes. He's the one I told you all about.**

Sakura: So that's Cletus Kasady. I can't believe that he is capable of causing all sorts of chaos, death and destruction.

Fu: Hardcore.

Tayuya: Wicked A.

Vince: I've read alot about Cletus Kasady.

Cletus then became Carnage.

Naruto: Whoa! I never knew that I was that terrifying when we become Carnage.

Carnage: **It is interesting. I agree with you. I've forgetten what I was like on the outside.**

Lincoln: We have to stop him.

Laney: Yeah.

Vince: Lets get him!

They went at him and Naruto spread his wings and became Carnage as well. He fired a blast of fire and burned Cletus Carnage in the Arm.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit him in the face and Lincoln kicked him in the face and Laney kicked him in the back and Tayuya kicked him in the stomach and he went up into the air and Sakura dealt him an axe kick and sent him crashing into the ground.

Cletus got up and he was mad.

Naruto: You are a true monster Kasady. People like you deserve to be forever damned.

Cletus Carnage: **Who are you? I don't know how you have a Carnage Symbiote.**

Naruto revealed his face.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the Carnage Symbiote is my friend.

Carnage's face showed itself.

Carnage: **I am from another dimension where you died Cletus. Me and Naruto are brothers and best friends as well as battle partners.**

Vince: Your spree of death and destruction ends now Kasady.

Lincoln: Yeah. We won't let you terrorize New York City any longer!

?: And I agree with them!

On a web swing came Spider Man.

Vince: Spider Man! Awesome.

Spider Man: Glad I have some friends helping me.

Naruto: It's a great honor to meet the legendary Spider Man.

Spider Man: Thank you.

Vince: We are from another dimension and it's a long story.

Spider Man: I would love to hear it. But lets cream this freak.

Lincoln: Lets get him!

Laney wrapped Cletus Carnage in vines and Vince punched him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head.

Gunshots were fired at Cletus Carnage and a woman swooped in and kicked Cletus Carnage in the face and sent him crashing into a car. It was Mary Jane Watson.

Vince: Mary Jane Watson!

Spider Man: MJ! Great timing.

MJ: Thought you could use some help.

?: Same here.

The car he crashed into lifted up and it was Black Cat that lifted it.

Lincoln: Black Cat! Awesome!

Black Cat: Pleasure to meet all of you.

Black Cat threw the car and it crashed into a building and exploded.

KABOOM!

Vince: That takes care of him.

?: And it sure did.

They then saw director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Laney: Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Vince: It's an honor sir.

Nick Fury: Pleasure to meet you all. We would like to have you all come down to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ so we can ask you all a couple of questions.

Vince: Certainly.

In a helicarrier they were in a meeting room.

Nick Fury: So you're all from a different dimension where only Ninja live?

Vince: Yes sir. However it possesses a different fighting style compared to what the ninjas of Feudal Japan used in the 17th century.

Naruto: We use a very powerful energy called Chakra. It gives us incredible power and we can use powerful techniques.

Nick Fury: I believe it. But answer me this. How does Naruto have the Carnage Symbiote?

Spider Man: That's what surprises me too.

Naruto: It was during an incident in my village that happened 6 months ago.

Naruto revealed the Mizuki Incident and they were all amazed.

Nick Fury: That's incredible. I had no idea that Cletus died in your dimension years before you were born and now you have the Carnage Symbiote.

Naruto: Yes. Carnage and I are best friends, battle partners and brothers.

Vince: Naruto is also my little brother in everything but blood.

Lincoln: He's very close to me, Laney and Vince.

MJ: That is a very powerful bond you all have.

Nick Fury: I agree. You all are gonna be a great force for good.

Vince: Also we know that there are different villains running around and one in particular that we are really concerned about is an organization called The Life Foundation. I heard that it's an organization that wants to harness the power of Symbiotes to use in the next step of human evolution and to use as weapons to control the world.

Carnage: **Yes. The Life Foundation poses a huge threat to the world and they want to bond everyone with Symbiotes so they can rule the world.**

MJ: That's horrible.

Black Cat: These people have no idea the kind of destructive power Symbiotes possess.

Nick Fury: Yes. We have one person under surveilance at this time and we believe she is the leader of the organization.

Nick pulled up a holographic picture of a woman named Donna Diego.

Vince: Donna Diego. I've read about her.

Carnage: **Yes. She is bonded with the Scream Symbiote.** **She is incredibly dangerous and the Scream Symbiote made her completely evil and mentally unstable.**

Sakura: So she's like a female Sasuke.

Naruto: It would appear so.

Fu: Just what the world needs. Another mad powerhungry monster running amok.

Nick Fury: That's right. We don't know where the Life Foundation is located but we have someone in our captivity that may hold the answer.

Spider Man: It's Eddie Brock who is also Venom.

Lincoln: Oh man. I know Eddie Brock. He's the progenitor of the Symbiotes and he gave you a run for your money Spider Man.

Spider Man: Yeah.

Vince: May we speak to him?

Nick Fury: Right this way.

They were lead to the cells and they saw through a clear window Eddie Brock sitting on his bed.

Vince: Are you Eddie Brock?

Eddie: Yes I am.

Vince: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Vince Pusateri.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, Lincoln's little sister.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Tayuya: And I'm Tayuya Uzumaki.

Vince: We are Team Carnage.

Eddie: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard you all destroyed that wretch Cletus Kasady.

Vince: You heard right.

Carnage: Eddie Brock. It's good to see you again.

Eddie: Carnage? But how?

Naruto: He's my best friend, brother and partner Eddie. We all heard how you and Carnage hate eachother.

Lincoln: We also know that you and Venom despise Spider Man.

Eddie: Yes. We hate Spider Man with a terrible vengeance and we will destroy him! He will pay for ruining my life. He cost me my job, my health, my apartment, and now Venom. We will make him pay for it.

Naruto: Boy Eddie you have to be the most unluckiest guy in the world.

Lincoln: Yeah. You've been through some dark times.

Vince: We're sorry that all happened to you Eddie but Spider Man is not to blame for your pain. It's J. Jonah Jameson that's responsible for your suffering.

Eddie: Mr. Jameson? Why him?

Vince: He gets a sick thrill out of demoralizing all Super Heroes. He claims that they are the real supervillains and that the Villains like Rhino, Scorpion, and other villains should be praised for eliminating all heroes.

Spider Man: That's right Eddie.

Spider Man revealed himself and it was Peter Parker.

Eddie: Peter Parker. We were right about you being Spider Man.

Peter: That's right Eddie. I did not ruin your life. You are a great friend and you have gotten so many good stories for Jameson. I wasn't trying to steal your thunder. I wanted to be your friend and partner.

Lincoln: That's right Eddie. Peter is more than willing to help you. You and Venom also have the power to do good things for the city of New York.

Naruto: That's right Eddie. We all believe in you. All you have to do is believe in yourself and prove that you both can do good for the city and the world.

Eddie now realized that he was fighting for the wrong cause and now he wants to fight injustice and evil.

Eddie: Thank you guys. I want to redeem myself.

Nick Fury brought the Venom Symbiote to Eddie in a tank.

Eddie: Venom. We have to fight for good now. What you believe in is a cause that is evil and we have to work together to help people. Please my friend.

Venom: **Of course Eddie. I've been such a fool. I had no idea that we were fighting for the wrong purpose. Lets team up and work together.**

Eddie tipped the tank and rebonded with Venom.

Venom: **Together again! Vince. We will gladly help you take down the Life Foundation.**

Vince: Thank you both. Lets take them all down together. TEAM CARNAGE...

All: EVISCERATE!

They then went out to a building that was abandoned.

Naruto: They are in an abandoned warehouse.

Venom: **Yes. We saw them here before going into a lab.**

Vince: Lead the way.

Venom: **Okay.**

Venom led them into the warehouse and on a big crate he pressed a secret button and an elevator was revealed.

Vince: A secret elevator.

They all went down and went into a hall that lead into a laboratory.

Vince: Whoa! This lab is full of awesome equipment.

Tayuya: This place is sick.

Sakura: I know. These people are playing with fire and it can lead to horrible consequences.

Venom: **Yes. We remember a bunch of patients here. Let us show you.**

They arrived at a cell and saw a woman.

Venom: **This is Leslie Gesneria. She is also Agony.**

Naruto: She looks so frail.

Vince: I can tell. Leslie? We are Team Carnage and we've come to destroy the Life Foundation.

Leslie: You have to stop them. They are a danger to us.

Naruto: We're going to do that. But let us help you.

Leslie: Okay.

Vince opened the door and she came out.

Naruto: It's all right Leslie. We're gonna help you. You were given a great power and with great power comes great responsibility.

Leslie: Yes. Thank you.

?: How dare you free her?

They saw Donna Diego.

Vince: Donna Diego I presume?

Donna: That's right. We have been expecting you Team Carnage.

Vince: We won't let you destroy the Human Race Scream.

Donna Diego became Scream.

Scream: **So you figured it out Vince. We're impressed.**

Naruto: And you know about us.

Naruto became Carnage.

Carnage: **You're a monster Diego and you need to be destroyed.**

He fired a blast of fire at Scream and destroyed her instantly.

Vince: Good work bro.

Naruto: Thanks bro.

They planted bombs and explosives all over the lab and it was all triggered by a remote detonater.

Leslie: The bombs are all armed.

Venom: **Great. Lets get out of here.**

They all got out of the warehouse and Vince held the remote.

Vince: Make my day.

Vince pressed the button and the warehouse exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The entire warehouse was completely destroyed and reduced to fiery rubble.

Vince: That takes care of that. Now we have to expose J. Jonah Jameson and I know how to do it.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters they all dug up alot of dirt on Jameson and discovered that he is a master of corruption. He lied about Spider Man being a criminal and he made numerous lies and more to the people saying that all the heroes are monsters that need to be destroyed.

Nick Fury: I can't believe that Jameson is that evil and he wants to wipe out all the heroes.

Vince: Well his pride and reputation are about to come crashing down.

Team Carnage went to a TV station and broadcasted a report.

Vince: Attention all citizens of New York City. You have all been cheated and lied to. J. Jonah Jameson is the true enemy. He has been poisoning all of your minds with lies about all superheroes everywhere. He is the true supervillain and is brainwashing you with all this rubbish and nonsense. He is fabricating all sorts of nonsense and he made you all believe that Spider Man is a villain when he is clearly a hero. J. Jonah Jameson is the true villain. He has been causing you all to despise all heroes and making you all worship the villains. Don't listen to him anymore. You have to stop him and make him shut up.

The citizens of New York were outraged and they launched an all out assault on the studio. Jameson's name was now mud and he was thrown in jail for corruption, obstruction of justice, fraud, and making false statements. He was now declared the most hated man in the history of the world. Never again will he flood all of New York with his lies and prejudice. He was later sentenced to 40 Life Sentences without the Possibility of Parole and was ordered to pay the city of New York in its entirety $500 Trillion in restitution. Team Carnage had triumphed.

Vince merged the city of New York with Royal Woods and the city was now called Royal York, Michigan. It was now the most populated city in the country with over 35 Million people. The exercise ended and Vince merged Team Carnage with their counterparts.

He rested on the couch and Carol was with him.

Vince: Whoo! What an adventure.

Carol: But I'm glad you had fun Vincey.

Vince: Thanks Carol. But it was an awesome adventure.

Vince was ready for a break.

Naruto: I am not just Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now. Turns out I am now something more. Not only am I a Shinobi, the Future Hokage, The 9-Tails Jinchuriki and the brother of the greatest friends in the world. But I also have the greatest friend and brother ever. A symbiote. Who am I? (Becomes Carnage) **We are Carnage**.

THE END.

* * *

Another Miniseries complete.

Whoo-wee! What an adventure for Vince. I wanted to add a Marvel Flare to this whole series and I figured that Naruto getting the Carnage Symbiote would be an awesome feature. Carnage is my favorite Supervillain in the Marvel Comics and he is awesome. I like all sorts of heroes and supervillains. I'm sorry I had to cut this whole thing short but I want to make a series of adventures that center around Lily and Spongebob. But this is a series for Vinjedi1995. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	234. Lily Loud - Sponge-Cano!

Lily was at her job in the Krusty Krab 2 and she was having a great day.

Lily: Karen, 4 Krabby Patties with extra onions coming your way.

Lily put the order on the window and Karen took them and handed them to the customers.

Lily: Really hungry today aren't you sir?

Fred: (Laughs) You know it Lily.

Fred took his order.

Nat was up next.

Nat: 3 Krabby Double Deluxes with extra cheese please.

Lily: Coming right up.

Lily made the order and completed it in 4 minutes.

Lily: Ready.

Nat: Thanks Lily.

Karen: You sure know alot about Fry Cooking Lily.

Spongebob: (Laughs) She is learning fast from me.

Lily: Thank you boss.

Mr. Krabs called on the intercom.

Mr. Krabs: Attention Krusty Crew. Report to me office immediately.

Spongebob, Karen and Lily reported to Mr. Krabs office.

Lily: You wanted to see us Mr. Krabs sir?

Mr. Krabs: Yes come on in me Krusty Family.

They all sat down.

Squidward: I've never been part of your family.

Mr. Krabs: I'm afraid I have bad news about Mr. Squidward.

Lily: What's wrong sir?

Mr. Krabs: I'm afraid that Squidward's being his gloomy and miserable self as usual.

Spongebob: Why Squidward?

Squidward: (Sigh) Spongebob I hate you, I hate my job, I hate Bikini Bottom and I live in a dead end town with lots of people I can't stand! I'm the most miserable person in the world!

Lily: Squidward! I'm surprised at you! Why would you say such horrible things about Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab's and Spongebob & Patrick?

Squidward: (Points to Spongebob in hatred) He has been the bane of my existence ever since he moved in next door to me!

Spongebob was about ready to cry.

Lily: Because you have no love for anyone in your heart for anyone but yourself. Your own pride and vanity will lead to your downfall.

Suddenly an Earthquake rattled the ocean.

Nat: Mount Bikini Bottom's erupting!

A volcano right across the street from the Krusty Krab's erupted.

Everyone saw it.

Lily: Whoa!

Lloyd: Cool.

Back at the Loud House, Nicole and Lisa detected it with our seismometers and geological equipment.

Nicole: Uh-oh! We have an underwater volcanic eruption in the Bikini Atoll.

Lisa: That's where Lily is.

Nicole: Lets go!

Nicole and Lisa went through Lily's portal and into Bikini Bottom and they saw the volcano erupting.

The Volcano spewed lava everywhere and the whole city was on fire and Lily was protecting the Krusty Krab's in a force field of water.

Mr. Krabs: Good job lass!

Nicole and Lisa arrived after rounding up the citizens of Bikini Bottom.

Nicole: Is everyone all right?

Lily: Yes Nicole. Thank you and Lisa for rounding up the citizens and getting them to safety.

Lisa: You're welcome Lily.

Suddenly a dolphin warrior appeared.

Dolphin Warrior: (Laughs) You fools!

Nicole: Who are you?

The warrior lept in front of Lily.

Dolphin Warrior: I am an ancient warrior from long ago. The last of my kind who ruled over the ocean from before the dawn of time. But alas. My people were destroyed by the very same volcano that plagues you now.

Lily: Oh man. I'm so sorry to hear that.

Dolphin Warrior: Thank you for your kindness Lily.

Harold: But how did you survive?

Dolphin Warrior: (Laughs) I survived because I was the only one who knew how to stop it.

Lily: How did you stop it?

Dolphin Warrior: You must make... A Sacrifice!

Harold: What kind of Sacrifice?

Nicole: I'm not gonna like this one.

Dolphin Warrior: A sacrifice must be made of the most miserable person...

Harold: I knew it! We have to sacrifice the most Miserable Person.

Lisa: I will not like this one.

Nicole: Me neither.

Spongebob: Hey Squidward who do you think is the most Miserable Person?

Squidward: Don't know don't care.

Squidward was getting going to leave.

Spongebob: But Squidward it is imparative that...

Squidward: (Mocking Spongebob) But Squidward it is imparative that we... (Normal Voice) Nothing! I think I'd rather take my chances with the volcano than be stuck in this wretched cess-pool barnacle hole with all of you and the citizens of stupid poopy doodyhead dum-dum-town!

Everyone heard Squidward talking and they came up to him and they were infuriated.

Squidward: What?

* * *

Later everyone had squidward tied up and were armed with pitchforks and torches and were carrying him to the volcano to be sacrificed.

Squidward: You idiots! You got the wrong guy!

Male fish 1: We heard you complaining about the fingerprints.

Male Fish 2: And the Foot Tapping.

Sandals: And my loose change.

Mabel: And my teeth! (Points to another fish) And his hat!

Dale: And my trash on the Table!

Male Fish 3: And how I take too long in the restroom!

Harold: And Spongebobs Singing!

Scooter: And you called your pipe stupid.

Lloyd: And the fact that you said that you were the most miserable person in the world.

Lloyd played what Squidward said earlier on a tape recorder.

Nicole: Squidward you are really pathetic.

Lily was noticing that Squidward was not the intended sacrifice.

Lily: Wait everyone! I know what the Dolphin Warrior was trying to tell us.

Lily used her powers and lifted Squidward's house off of its foundation and it went towards the volcano and went into the top and plugged it like a giant cork.

Dolphin Warrior: (Laughs) The volcano is appeased!

Lily: The sacrifice was to be of the most miserable persons house. Am I right?

Dolphin Warrior: You sure are Lily.

Harold: But we thought you said that a sacrifice must be made of the most miserable person.

Lily: Actually it is a sacrifice of the most Miserable Persons house. You interrupted him.

Dolphin Warrior: (Laughs) That's right Lily. Thank you.

Lily: You're welcome.

The Dolphin Warrior left.

Everyone was infuriated at Squidward and a police fish came and slapped the cuffs on him.

Squidward: What do you think you're doing you idiot!

Police Fish: Squidward Q. Tentacles you are under arrest for being a completely miserable idiot and worthless loser.

Lily: You brought all this on yourself Stupid Squidward.

Everyone laughed at Lily's name for Squidward.

Mr. Krabs: And for all that you've done today You're fired Squidward.

Mr. Krabs tore up his resume and paychecks to pieces.

Squidward was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to life without possibility of parole for 60 years in a maximum security mental institution: The Institute for the Screwball Squids.

Lily: I'm glad Squidward is gone. He made all neighbors everywhere look bad.

Spongebob: You said it Lily. Great job today with the volcano.

Lily: Thanks Mr. Squarepants.

Karen: I'm proud of you Lily. You are gonna go really far in the Krusty Krab and at home.

Lily: Thanks Karen. Are you glad that Plankton is gone?

Karen: I am glad. That little one-eyed menace was a monster that needed to be removed from everyones lives forever.

Lily: I can't argue with that.

Spongebob: I agree with the both of you.

* * *

8:00 PM

Lily was getting ready to go home.

Lily: Okay Mr. Squarepants. See you tomorrow.

Spongebob: Good night Lily.

Lily left the Krusty Krab 2 and opened the portal back home.

She went through it and was in the living room.

Lily: I'm home.

Lori: Hey Lily. How was work?

Lily: It was great Lori. My first day on the job and it was awesome.

Lynn: That's awesome Lily.

Luna: We heard from Nicole and Lisa that a volcano blew and Squidward was arrested.

Lily: You heard right. He got Life without parole for 60 years in the Institute for Screwball Squids.

Lincoln: That sounds like a strange name for an Insane Asylum.

Laney: I agree. I can't believe that Squidward is that miserable and he hates everything.

Lily: Yeah.

Lori: He is literally a pathetic loser.

Leni: Totes. He's a complete and total pathetic loser.

Everyone gasped at what Leni said.

Leni: What? There's more in my head than just air you know.

Lily: I agree with you Leni. Squidward needed to be put in his place and he was also declared a high risk patient because of his miserable attitude and he's now on suicide watch.

Luan: I can't believe he is that down all the time. He loved giving everyone the Ink-eye. (Rimshot and Laughs) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Ink-eye. That was a good one.

Eddy: (Eddy) That was funny.

Varie: That was a good one.

Natilee: That was funny.

Lily: That was funny. But people like Squidward don't deserve to be in society because of their negative attitude.

Linka: You said it.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one from the Spongebob Squarepants Episode Sponge-Cano! That was a funny episode. I'm gonna do a bunch of episodes of Lily Loud's adevntures in her job at the Krusty Krab 2. I'm also going to be doing a new superhero series coming up. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	235. Lakebottom Trouble

It starts in Lucy's room and Lucy was having a strange dream. She saw herself at a strange camp in Minnesota. It was called Camp Lakebottom and its staff was a German woman named Rosebud, a Sasquatch named Armond and a zombie named Sawyer and the campers there were a boy named McGee, a goth tomboy named Gretchen and a chubby boy named Squirt. They also had a squid tentacle friend named Slimey. Across the lake was Camp LakeBottom's rival camp - Camp Sunny Smiles. That camp made Lucy gag. It was owned by spoiled brat rich kid Jordan Buttsquat who is Camp LakeBottom's archnemesis. The campers in the camp weren't having any fun at all and they were bored out of their skulls. McGee's big sister Suzi is in Camp Sunny Smiles. Jordan thinks he can get away with anything. Camp LakeBottom put him in his place several times and he vowed to get revenge everytime.

* * *

7:45 AM

Lucy suddenly woke up and screamed.

Lucy: AAAAAHHHHH!

Natilee came in.

Natilee: Lucy are you all right?

Lucy: I'm fine Natilee. Those dream powers of yours are amazing.

Natilee: Lets go have some breakfast and you can tell me all about it.

Lucy: Okay.

At the kitchen table Lucy told Natilee her dream.

Natilee: That is a message Lucy. It's telling you that Camp Sunny Smiles is a torture camp and needs to be put out of business. But I also sense that something big is gonna go down at the camp later on.

Lucy: I feel it too. The Spirits have just told me that McGee is about to awaken an evil force and we have to stop it.

Natilee: I can feel it too.

Natilee then called in Lana, Lola, Laney and Linka and They were off to Camp Lakebottom. They arrived and saw that it was a strange and gloomy camp.

Natilee: So this is Camp Lakebottom.

Lola: Eww! It sure is a disgusting camp.

Lana: I think it looks really cool.

Laney: Why would a camp like this be considered a gloomy place?

Natilee: From what I've heard it's loaded with Supernatural and Paranormal forces and it is considered to be a camp that is full of danger.

Linka: That is really unusual.

Natilee concentrated and sensed an evil force heading to the water.

Linka: Look!

They saw McGee and Gretchen carrying a mermaid to the lake and Lucy gasped when she saw her.

Lana: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: That mermaid they're carrying. That's Esmeralda and she is a mermaid that is pure evil.

Natilee: I can sense it Lucy. She is possessed by an evil force.

Lola: What can you tell us about her?

Lucy: Esmeralda tried to take over the world by flooding the planet and she wants to rule the world with an iron fist. She was defeated by Rosebud years ago and her powers over water are omnipotent.

Linka: She looks incredibly dangerous.

Lana: If she is possessed by an evil force then we have to help her.

Natilee: I agree Lana.

McGee and Gretchen dropped her into the lake and laughed malevolently.

Natilee: Lets go!

They flew down and Natilee punched Esmeralda in the face.

POW!

It sent her crashing into the mess hall.

Rosebud: (Offscreen) (German Accent) What is going on here? (Sees Esmeralda) Esmeralda. I thought you were gone for good.

Esmeralda: **You won't defeat me this time Rosebud. I will win and this time I will rule the world.**

Lana: Not for long you won't!

Lola: You really need a new hobby.

Lola threw Esmeralda into the air and Linka dealt her an axe kick and sent her splashing into the lake.

KERSPLASH!

Esmeralda surfaced and Natilee was standing on top of the water.

Natilee: You give mermaids everywhere a bad name. My mom is a mermaid.

Esmeralda: **Natilee Knudson. So you are half mermaid.**

Natilee: In a way yes.

Esmeralda: **You will not stand in the way of my path to rule the world!**

Natilee: We shall see.

Natilee fired a blast of water at Esmeralda and sent her skidding on the surface and a tidal wave flooded Camp Sunny Smiles. Esmeralda was enraged and she swam fast towards Natilee. As she swam she fired a huge blast of water at Natilee. Natilee fired a huge blast of water too and their blasts collided and exploded all over with a huge explosion of water.

KERSPLASH!

The water completely drenched Camp Sunny Smiles and Jordan was getting enraged.

Jordan: What is happening over at the loser camp?

He pulled out a pair of binoculars and he saw the fight.

Jordan: Whoa! What a fight!

Suzi: Let me see.

Suzi saw the fight and she gasped.

Suzi: That's Natilee Knudson and she's fighting a mermaid with incredible power over water!

Jordan: Natilee is here?

Suzi: It's not just her. Linka Loud and her little sisters Lucy, Laney, Lana and Lola are with her.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze Esmeralda. But she broke out of it.

Lucy fired black lightning at Esmeralda but the demonic force made her immune to it.

Suzi: This is getting intense.

Suddenly a fiery feather appeared out of nowhere and it touched Suzi's back and she was in a tornado of pure fire.

Jordan: Suzi what's happening to you?

Laney sensed it and she saw the fire tornado.

Laney: We have another elemental choosing in progress.

Lana: I wonder who it is.

Lola: I'm going over to look.

Natilee: Okay Lola.

Lola flew over and she landed when the tornado died down.

Suzi: What? What happened? I feel really strange.

Lola: Suzi. Are you okay?

Suzi: Yeah. But I feel really hot.

Lola: You now have powers like me.

Suzi: Lola Loud. It's a great honor to meet you.

Lola: Pleasure is mine Suzi.

Suzi: But what do you mean I have powers?

Lola: You were in a tornado of pure fire and that is how I got my powers of fire. Watch.

Lola fired a fireball at an umbrella and burned it completely.

Suzi: Whoa! That is so cool! I wonder what I have.

Suzi held out her hand and a Phoenix call was heard and a phoenix flew out of her hand and towards the lake. It set some of the lake on fire.

Suzi: (Shocked) Wha? How did I do that!?

Lola: Like I said Suzi you now have fire powers like me. I was given my fire powers because of the Flame of Gabija the spirit of fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Suzi: That's incredible!

Lola: It sure is. My best friend and 2nd brother J.D. has a big book of legends from around the world and he may be able to tell you how you got your powers and from who.

Suzi: That's interesting. I have so much to learn. But.

Lola: What's wrong?

Suzi: I've been a monster to my little brother and I've been a selfish whiney brat to everyone. (Looks to Jordan in rage) Because of you Buttsquat!

An aura of fire flared up around her.

Jordan: Me!? What did I do?

Lola: You are a selfish spoiled brat that doesn't care about anyone other than himself and people like you make me completely sick!

Suzi: That's right.

Lola: You make beauty pageant girls look like freaks compared to you! Sorry Suzi.

Suzi: It's all right Lola. You've won more beauty pageants than I have and you are one of my idols.

Lola: I'm glad I have some fans outside of Michigan.

Suzi: You're welcome Lola. Now I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago: Destroy Camp Sunny Smiles. This place is not fun at all and you Jordan don't know what the meaning of fun is! Fellow campers lets trash this dump!

Campers: Yeah!

They were armed with all kinds of makeshift weapons and they blasted and destroyed everything in the camp and completely reduced it to burning rubble.

Jordan: My Camp! (Crying) My beautiful camp!

Suzi: Serves you right Buttflake! Now here is a special going away gift.

Suzi punched him in the face with devastating force and sent him flying.

Jordan: I WILL HAVE REVENGE!

He went flying over the mountains.

Suzi: Wow! I didn't know I was that strong!

Lola: You must've gotten super strength when you got your powers Suzi.

Suzi: I must have. Now we have to help my little brother.

Suzi felt a huge pain in her back.

Suzi: Ouch!

Suzi then saw that she had angel wings made entirely out of pure fire.

Suzi: I have wings! And they are awesome!

Lola: You sure do Suzi. Lets go.

They flew back to Camp Lakebottom and Suzi punched Esmeralda in the face.

POW!

Lola kicked her in the back.

WHAM!

McGee: Wha? Suzi? How'd you get those awesome Fire Wings?

Suzi: I don't know McGee. But I feel incredible.

Gretchen: What happened to Camp Sunny Smiles? We saw a huge war over there and we saw Buttface flying over the mountains.

Lola: We destroyed it and Suzi sent him flying.

Squirt: Camp Sunny Smiles is gone?

Armond: (British Accent) Oh I am so glad that that monstrosity of a camp is gone.

Sawyer: You said it. That camp was making our camp break out in hives.

Laney: I believe it.

Laney entangled Esmeralda in vines.

Laney: Natilee now!

Natilee: Right.

Natilee chanted an exorcism incantation and a blob of darkness exited from Esmeralda and became a blue ball of energy and exploded as it went back to the darkest pits of the Netherworld. This time forever.

Esmeralda: What happened?

Natilee: You were possessed by an demonic force and it made you want to take over the world.

Esmeralda was shocked.

Esmeralda: What!?

Rosebud: It's true Esmeralda. You were a ruthless monster that wanted to rule the world with an iron fist.

Natilee: I performed an Exorcism and sent the evil force back to the Netherworld.

Esmeralda: I'm glad it's gone. I don't remember what happened.

Lola: We'll help you remember what happened Esmeralda.

Lucy: It's not your fault this happened to you. Like you I too was possessed by a demon and it was a horrifying experience. It's how I got my Dark Powers.

Laney: It's true.

Lana: We were shocked ourselves.

Lucy: Exactly.

Esmeralda: I can't thank you all enough for helping me. I'm sorry I was doing all that to you.

Rosebud: It's all right Esmeralda.

Armond: It wasn't your fault. You were suffering a case a demonic possession.

Sawyer: Yeah. It's no fun but Zombies are immune to Demonic Possession because we're already dead.

Lucy: That's interesting Sawyer.

Natilee: Oh I'm sorry guys. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Natilee Knudson the Celtic Princess of Wind.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Lola: And I'm her twin sister Lola Loud.

Rosebud: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Rosebud.

Armond: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Armond.

Sawyer: I'm Sawyer.

McGee: I'm Mcgee. It's a pleasure.

Gretchen: I'm Gretchen.

Squirt: I'm Squirt.

Suzi: Lola knows me. I'm Suzi. McGee's big sister.

Natilee: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Rosebud: How did you guys know that Esmeralda was attacking?

Lucy: I had a dream that was a message and it told us what's happening.

Natilee: I am also essentially one with the realm of dreams. They can tell me what's going on.

Armond: That is interesting.

Esmeralda: One thing still puzzles me. How did you all get those amazing powers over the elements?

Linka: We were given our powers because of mythological deities from all over the world. Me and my twin brother Lincoln were given Lightning Powers by the Lightning of Hinon, the Spirit of Lightning in Iroquois Myth.

Lana: I was given Ice Powers because of the Snowflake of Khione, the Goddess of Snow in Greek Myth.

Lola: I was given Fire Powers because of the Flame of Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Laney: I was given Super Strength and Flight because of chemical accident from my little sister and I was given plant powers because of the Diamond of Gaia.

Lucy: I got my Dark Powers because of the Black Lightning of Nótt, the Goddess of the Night in Norse Myth.

Suzi: That's amazing. I got fire powers.

Natilee: I saw a phoenix fly across the water and set the lake on fire. That was amazing.

Lola: I saw that and it was amazing.

Suzi: Yeah.

Jordan Buttsquat came back and he was enraged.

Jordan: You wretched losers! You all ruined everything!

Lola: And we show no remorse in doing so. Also you may want to see this.

Lola showed him a stock report and he saw a line dive down below the null line. Buttsquat saw that he was now completely broke and out of money.

Jordan: I lost all my money!? NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Suzi: What happened?

Lola: I called in some favors and his company declared Chapter 7 Bankruptcy and he lost everything.

Suzi: That's awesome.

Lana: I would say that he deserves to be a homeless bum.

Suzi: I agree Lana.

Natilee: Me too. Rosebud how would you like to have Camp Lakebottom moved to Michigan?

Rosebud: That's a great idea.

The Police arrived and arrested Jordan.

* * *

And so after everyone went back to Michigan I looked up how Suzi got her powers.

Me: Here it is. You were given fire powers by the Phoenix Feather of Brigit the Celtic Goddess of Fire, Poetry, Arts and Crafts. Once every 275 years, she grants her powers of fire and the phoenix to anyone that is witnessing a powerful fight with an evil force. They have fire angel wings, cosmic fire powers, immortality, invincibility, and the power to resurrect the dead.

Suzi: Wow! That's incredible!

McGee: Sis this is incredible!

Gretchen: It sure is Suzi. This must be a really big change for you.

Suzi: It sure is Gretchen. I have a lot to learn now that I have fire powers like you guys.

Volcana: I will be happy to teach you Suzi.

Lola: Me too.

Aylene: Same here.

Suzi: Thanks guys. I owe you all one.

Jordan Buttsquat was sentenced to Life in Prison plus 82,323 hours of community service and chain gang labor (8 Hours a Day equals 28 years). He was also ordered to pay Suzi and McGee and all of Camp Lakebottom $200 Billion in damage restitutions. His father was made a worthless homeless bum. Camp Lakebottom now lives on the beach of Lake Huron and McGee, Suzi, Gretchen and Squirt surprisingly are from Michigan and they go to the same School as Lynn does.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Camp Lakebottom is a really funny show made in Canada. It is really funny and the monsters they all encounter are really scary and funny. My favorite episode is where McGee, Gretchen and Squirt fight Esmeralda and I also like the Chili Cooking episode. Most of those episodes were funny and scary at the same time. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Camp LakeBottom belongs to Teletoon, Eric Jacobson and Betsy McGowen


	236. Kids & Fire VS Adults P1

Yuko, Lincoln, Lilly and Lola were in the Simulator doing a long exercise. They were gonna journey through the entire KND Universe and help the Kids Next Door fight all the adult villains one by one and destroy them.

Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M.

* * *

The exercise began and they found themselves in Sector V in Virginia.

Yuko: So this is Sector V of the Kids Next Door.

Lola: This is it.

Lincoln: You know more about this better than we all do Lola.

Lilly: So you're gonna have to help us.

Lola: Okay.

They saw an ice cream truck drive by them and they saw the Kids Next Door jump into it.

Yuko: That must be them! Lets go!

They spread their wings and flew onto the truck and Yuko grabbed the Ice Cream Man and held him at gunpoint.

Numbuh 1: All right Mr. Ice Cream Man. We know you're holding all of the Soft Serve Ice Cream in your ice cream factory! What's the password?

Yuko: Numbuh 1 don't let him give it to you. That's what the Delightful Children want.

Lola: That's right Nigel.

Lincoln: We know what the password is already so let them go.

Numbuh 1: If you know it then lets go.

They all got into the Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.

Numbuh 1: Thank you for helping us. We had no idea that this was all a trap set up by those Delightful Dorks.

Yuko: No problem Nigel. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Yuko Tani.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud.

Lola: I'm his little sister Lola.

Lilly: And I'm Lilly. I'm also Lincoln's fiance.

Numbuh 1: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Nigel Uno but call me Numbuh 1. I'm the Leader of Sector V.

Numbuh 2: I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan or Numbuh 2. 2X4 Technology Officer.

Numbuh 3: I'm Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3. Divisionary Tactics expert, medic and Hamster Caretaker.

Numbuh 4: The name's Wallabee Beatles or Numbuh 4. Hand to Hand Combat master.

Numbuh 5: And I'm Abigail Lincoln or Numbuh 5. Second in Command and Spy.

Lincoln: Pleasure to meet you all.

Numbuh 1: So you know what the password is?

Yuko: Yes. It's Frosty. And I'm afraid that there's more to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane than you already know.

Numbuh 2: Why? What's up?

Lola: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are really the lost Sector Z.

They all gasped.

Numbuh 5: Sector Z!?

Numbuh 2: I've heard about Sector Z. They were the most elite sector in the Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 1: Yes. They are incredibly powerful and this news is a devastating blow to the Kids Next Door.

Lola: They were made the Delightful Children against their will Numbuh 1.

Lincoln: Father captured them and used the Delightfulization Chamber on them. But the effects were increased.. How did they say it Lola?

Lola: Eleventy Billion Fold even though there is no such number.

Yuko: They became the Delightful Children that you all know because of it.

Lilly: That's horrible.

Numbuh 1: So that's how they know all about how we work and operate. They are Kids Next Door Operatives forcibly turned against us.

Lincoln: That's right.

Numbuh 2: Whoa! So how are we gonna help break their Delightfulization?

Lola: I know how to do it. My fire powers broke it and changed them back.

Yuko: We have special powers that are unlike anything you all have ever seen before.

Numbuh 4: We can't wait to see what you all can do.

Yuko: Yeah. Also guys I'm afraid the situation with the Adults is much worse than what you all know. The Adults plan on wiping out all the kids in the entire world.

Lincoln: That's right guys. They plan on causing Mankind's Destruction. By wiping out all the kids they will cause the Extinction of The Human Race.

Lola: Without kids humanity will have no future.

They gasp again.

Numbuh 5: Man I can't believe that they would want to cause that!

Numbuh 1: If they succeed then we all have no future.

Numbuh 2: We're approaching the ice cream factory.

Numbuh 1: Right.

Yuko: We would like to help you all destroy the adult villains and make sure their plans never succeed.

Numbuh 1: We graciously accept Yuko.

Numbuh 1 typed in the password and the defense systems deactivated.

Numbuh 1: Okay you all come with me. Numbuh 2 you get as much Soft Serve Ice Cream as you can.

Yuko: Right.

Lincoln: Lets go!

They went into the factory and it was cold.

Yuko: It's cold in here.

Numbuh 1: Keep your eyes and ears out.

Lincoln: I sense the Delightful Children here.

Lincoln concentrated and he sensed them behind a curtain.

Lincoln: There!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it pierced the curtain and the Delightful Children were electrocuted and they tumbled down to the floor a charred mess.

Lincoln: You can't sneak up on us that easily Delightful Pukes.

Lola: Also you've stayed Delightfulized for far too long!

Lola fired a blast of fire and it removed the entirety of the Delightfulization from them and they reverted back to Sector Z.

Ashley: The members of Sector Z thank you.

Lola: You're welcome Ashley.

Numbuh 1 and the others were shocked.

Numbuh 1: You guys were right! The Delightful Children were really Sector Z!

Lola: Yep.

Numbuh 4: Whoa! This is unbelievable!

Numbuh 5: It's Sector Z!

Numbuh 3: Would someone please tell me what is going on here!?

A bunch of ice cream men came out.

Ice Cream Man 1: Hey! The Delightful Children's Delightfulization has been destroyed!

Yuko: And you all are next!

Yuko fired a blast of fire and incinerated him in an instant.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted another and reduced him to ashes.

Lola: You ice cream people make me want to throw up!

Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated another one.

Ice Cream Man 2: You wretched brats! Destroy them!

They unsheathed a bunch of Ice Cream Scoop Swords and they all charged and Lincoln fired a blast of fire with his Firebending and incinerated all of them in an instant. Until only one of them was left.

Lilly: Let me take care of this one.

Lincoln: Go get him.

Lilly walked up to him and punched him in the face and knocked out all of his teeth and also knocked him out.

Numbuh 1: Good work guys.

Yuko: Thanks Numbuh 1. We figured he would be more than just a prisoner for you guys.

Numbuh 4: I agree with you Yuko.

Numbuh 1: Lets hope he loves a dark cold prison cell.

Lincoln: Yep.

Bruce: These guys need to be wiped out completely.

Lincoln: I'm afraid the situation is much worse than what you all surmised.

At Sector V Treehouse Yuko, Lincoln, Lilly and Lola explained the situation to Sector Z and they were shocked.

Ashley: So the Adults want to destroy the entire Human Race?

Yuko: Yeah. They want to kill all the kids. But in doing so Mankind will have no future.

Lincoln: It will result in the Extinction of the Human Race.

Lola: We have to stop them at all costs.

Numbuh 1: I'll send all this info you gave us to Global Command.

Yuko: No. We can't risk that. There could be moles inside the organization and we can't take that chance.

Numbuh 1: That's a good assumption. I'll call down the Supreme Leader and Numbuh 86 immediately.

Yuko: Okay.

20 Minutes Later Rachel MacKenzie A.K.A. Numbuh 362 and Fanny Fulbright A.K.A. Numbuh 86 were in Sector V.

Numbuh 362: It's a pleasure to meet you Yuko, Lincoln, Lilly and Lola. We got your message.

Yuko: Same here. I'm afraid the situation is grim. We brought you down here from the Moonbase because we couldn't risk having this info we're about to tell you be sent to the Adults because of moles on the inside.

Numbuh 86: (Scottish Accent) What is it?

Yuko and Lola revealed everything and they all were shocked.

Numbuh 362: So the Adults want to wipe out all kids which will ultimately destroy the entire Human Race!?

Lincoln: I'm afraid so. Without kids Humanity will have no future and it will lead to the extinction of the Human Race.

Lola: And we have to stop them at all costs.

Numbuh 362: We aren't strong enough to destroy the adults yet. But that time will come.

Yuko: Our best chance is to eliminate all the Adult Villains one at a time.

Numbuh 362: That's a good strategy.

Lola: The Leader of the Adults is Father. He is evil in its purest form and he's also the monster responsible for turning Sector Z into the Delightful Children.

Ashley: That's right Supreme Leader mam. He made us into monsters.

Numbuh 362: I understand Ashley. You were made that way against your will and you're pardoned for it.

Yuko: We have to be ready for any Adult Villain that comes our way. From This day forth we're gonna be known as Team Adult Genocide and our mission is to destroy all Adult Villains and make Father pay for everything he has done!

All: YEAH!

Their adventure to save the Human Race was about to begin.

Continues in part 2


	237. Kids & Fire VS Adults P2

Operation N.O.-P.O.W.U.H.

* * *

Sector V's Treehouse was under attack by the P.T.O.O.E.Y. Squad.

Principal: Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters, attack!

The Principal flew over the Treehouse and Yuko flew to him.

Yuko: You give all Principals everywhere a bad name.

She fired a blast of fire and incinerated him in an instant.

Numbuh 1: We're under attack! Team Adult Genocide, battlestations!

Lola: Right.

Numbuh 4: We're on it Numbuh 1!

Mad Dad came in. He is the archetype of the abusive father.

Mad Dad: Mad Dad MAD! YOU GET BAD REPORT CARD AGAIN!

Lola: That is not his report card you BUTTSMOOCHER!

Niumbuh 4 smacked him with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated Mad Dad.

Numbuh 4: Nice shot Lola.

Lola: Thank you.

The Terrible Tutor was heading for Lincoln.

Terrible Tutor: You cannot defeat the Terrible Tutor!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him into ashes.

Lincoln: I get more tutoring than ever with my sister Lisa.

The Heliteacher came in and suddenly a ball of stars came in. It exploded and out came Star Girl.

Star Girl: How about you all stop this madness?

She fired a blast of energy at the Heliteacher from her staff and Lola fired a blast of fire and they destroyed her instantly.

Lincoln: Star Girl!? Awesome!

Numbuh 4: Whoa!

Star Girl: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Ashley: Same here.

Midwestern Mom then jumped in.

Midwestern Mom: NAUGHTY CHILDREN MAKE MIDWESTERN MOM ANGRY!

Star Girl batted her with her staff and Yuko fired a blast of fire and incinerated her.

Star Girl: Those people give all people everywhere a bad name.

Yuko: You said it.

Numbuh 1: Star Girl thank you for helping us.

Star Girl: No problem Numbuh 1.

Yuko: It's a pleasure to meet you.

They introduced themselves.

Star Girl: It's a pleasure and I'm glad I could help you all.

Yuko: You arrived just in time too. The situation here is much more grim than you could know.

They all explained the situation and she was shocked.

Star Girl: The adult villains are going to destroy all kids and wipe out all of humanity?

Numbuh 2: That's right.

Numbuh 3: They have to be stopped or we will not survive.

Bruce: We formed a team whose mission is to wipe out all the adults.

Yuko: We're called Team Adult Genocide and our mission is to wipe out the Adults and save the world from extinction.

Star Girl: I believe it. My real name is Courtney Whitmore and I will gladly help you all.

Yuko: We greatly appreciate it. We need all the help we can get to stop the Adults once and for all.

Star Girl: Thanks Yuko.

Suddenly a swarm of hundreds of Hamsters appeared and rushed down the halls.

They all ran to the power room and saw that Numbuh 3 released all the hamsters and the treehouse powered down.

Numbuh 1: What happened?

Numbuh 3: The hamsters were tired so I let them out to give them a vacation.

Numbuh 1: That's crazy! Without power we have no defenses.

Lincoln: No worries Numbuh 1. I can improvise for the hamsters.

Lincoln created a huge ball of lightning that grants infinite power to a building forever and threw it into the power room and the systems came back on.

Numbuh 2: That was awesome!

Numbuh 1: It sure was. That's brilliant thinking Lincoln.

Star Girl: You have awesome Lightning Powers Lincoln.

Lincoln: I was given them by the Lightning of Hinon, the Spirit of Lightning in Iroquois Myth.

Lola: Most of my family was given powers from many myths from around the world.

Yuko: It happened to me too.

Star Girl: That's amazing. I saw Lola and you Yuko shoot fire when I got here.

Yuko: Yes.

Numbuh 5: Won't the Adults know that our power is down?

Numbuh 1: I'm sure they will.

Lenny: We won't let them come.

Suddenly a big old woman busted in. It was Gramma Stuffem.

Lola: Gramma Stuffem!

Gramma Stuffem: (German Accent) Ah! Look at all ze Skinny Childrens. You need to eat.

Lincoln: What is she known for?

Lola: She force feeds kids her disgusting but delicious food and fattens them up so that they can't move and they can't get into trouble.

Lilly: I could use a little snack.

Yuko: Lets get some grub.

Gramma Stuffem sent her army of food monsters and they chomped, eaten and blasted them.

Lola: Your Curried Rat is yummy.

Gramma Stuffem: Why thank you deary.

Stomach: You have a good taste in food.

Lola: I know my food.

Gramma Stuffem: Try my Jellied Squid!

She threw Jellied Squid at them and Lola and Yuko ate them and they were tasty.

Yuko: Delicious.

Numbuh 2: I'll say.

Gramma Stuffem: Try my Toasted Bat.

Lola: Lucy would hate me for eating bats and she's a vampire.

Lucy suddenly appeared.

Lucy: Hey guys.

They screamed and a pipe organ played.

Gramma Stuffem: (Screams) Where did she come from!?

Lincoln: Lucy, how did you get here?

Lucy: You guys talked about me so I might as well lend you a hand. And you're right Lola I would hate you for eating bats. Gag.

Lola: Thanks for telling me Lucy. Thank goodness I didn't.

Lucy: No problem Lola. Let me work my magic.

Lucy fired a stream of black lightning at Gramma Stuffem.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Gramma Stuffem's eyes went completely blank and she was completely blind and saw nothing but total darkness.

Gramma Stuffem: Where are you skinny childrens? I can't see you.

Star Girl: Dark Powers? That is awesome.

Lucy: Thanks Star Girl. I was blessed by the Black Lightning of Nótt, the Norse Goddess of the Night.

Star Girl: That's really cool.

Lincoln: Lucy has alot of powers that are around darkness. She even has the power to kill spirits.

Lucy: That's right. But only if they deserve it.

Lola: I'll finish this.

Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated Gramma Stuffem.

Yuko: That takes care of her.

Bruce: Yeah. She gives cafeteria cooks everywhere a bad name.

Numbuh 1: Agreed Bruce.

Numbuh 2: We've had enough of her food forever.

Lincoln: That's right. But I am stuffed.

Lilly: Me too.

Lucy: Her food was completely disgusting and she would even put dads cooking to shame.

Lola: I agree Lucy.

Yuko: Would you like to help us Lucy?

Lucy: Sure. I've got nothing better to do besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Lincoln: Welcome to Team Adult Genocide Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Lincoln.

Yuko: Another Adult Villain destroyed and we have a long way to go.

Numbuh 2: Yep.

Gramma Stuffem and the P.T.O.O.E.Y Squad have been destroyed and there are more adventures to come.

Continues in part 3.


	238. Kids & Fire VS Adults P3

Operation T.E.E.T.H.

* * *

Team Adult Genocide was fighting Big Brother.

He was the Archetype of the abusive older brother.

Big Brother: Give me back my stuff you punks!

Lincoln punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Lincoln: You give big brothers everywhere a bad name!

Lola: Yeah! What Linky said!

Big Brother: I will destroy you filthy punks!

Suddenly the ground shook and a whip of thorns grew and slashed him in the back and drew blood. A giant Red Rose came out and it bloomed and out came Laney.

Laney: Hey guys.

Yuko: Laney! You arrived just in time.

Big Brother: That hurt you little brat!

Laney: Then this will hurt even worse!

Laney formed a vine fist of thorns and punched him in the face with a powerful spiked punch. He was holding his face in pain.

Yuko fired a blast of fire and incinerated him.

Yuko: Another Adult Villain destroyed.

Star Girl: Yep.

Lincoln: He gave all big brothers everywhere a bad name.

Lucy: You said that already Lincoln.

Lincoln: I know.

Numbuh 1: Lets head back to headquarters.

Yuko: Okay.

* * *

Back at Sector V that night everyone was relaxing having fun when Numbuh 3 came in.

Numbuh 1: Where were you Numbuh 3?

Numbuh 3: Um... Look.

She showed her teeth and they were so shiny that they were projecting a beam of light like a super bright spotlight.

Laney: Wow! Those teeth are shiny!

Yuko: Whoa!

Lincoln: Wow! Those teeth are bright!

Lucy: They're as bright as the sun.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3! What happened!? Your teeth should look like this!

They showed their gross teeth from eating all the candy.

Numbuh 2: Or this!

Numbuh 5: Or this!

Lola: I know this work. This is the work of the dentist vigilante, Knightbrace!

Numbuh 1: Who is Knightbrace?

Lola: He's an oral-health themed villain that attacks children in the dead of night and he forcibly performs unnecessary dental and orthodontic procedures on them.

Lincoln: Wow! [To the Viewers] You got to admit for a 6-year-old that is a detailed description of the villain.

Yuko: It sure is.

Numbuh 1: Now we know who we're up against. Question is how are we gonna destroy him?

Yuko: I have an idea.

Yuko revealed her plan and they set up a trap.

* * *

In the dead of night they put a stuffed toy in the shape of Numbuh 1 on the ground in an alley and just as they planned, Knightbrace arrived and he brushed the toys teeth.

Numbuh 1: Now!

Numbuh 3: Okay!

Numbuh 3 popped out of a pipe and shined her light from her teeth on him and Yuko punched him in the face and Star Girl fired a star blast from her staff and sent him flying and he crashing into the wall.

Lincoln: Try this shocking cleaning!

Lincoln fired a stream of lightning and electrocuted Knightbrace and Lola and Lucy fired a combined blast of Fire and Black Lightning and obliterated him.

Laney: He'll never terrorize the world of oral hygiene again.

Lucy: Yes. What a monster.

Numbuh 4: He'll never destroy our teeth again.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 agrees.

Yuko: That's two villains gone.

Lola: We still have more to go.

There were still more villains out there and they were gonna pay.

Continues in Part 4


	239. Kids & Fire VS Adults P4

Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Sector V and Numbuh 5 was getting her special chest of candy for them to enjoy. When suddenly a gumball pierced through the wall and stuck to Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1: It's a gumwad.

Lola: Stickybeard is behind this.

Candy pirates bursted in and Team Adult Genocide was killing them all by blasting them with fire, black lightning, poison barbs and lightning.

Then the Chief Pirate came in. It was STICKYBEARD!

Stickybeard: You lads and lassies destroyed all of me crew I see. But ye be no match for Stickybeard!

Lola: I knew you were coming Stickybeard. You have a tremendously bad disrespect for all candy you diabetic poophead!

Yuko: Yeah!

Laney: I love candy as much as anybody else but you give all candy lovers everywhere a bad name.

Star Girl: I agree with her.

Lucy: I'm gonna drink your blood and leave you for the buzzards.

Stickybeard: I'd be seeing yer try lassies.

Yuko: Don't mind if I do.

Yuko formed a sword of fire and she and Stickybeard clashed with a sword of fire and a sword of peppermint candy. The peppermint sword melted and Yuko kicked him in the stomach and sent him crashing into his ship.

Numbuh 1: Lets board his ship!

They all did so and they were fighting all of the crew and destroying them.

Laney went up to the sails and cut the sails down the middle.

Lola: Laney is doing an Errol Flynn stunt!

Lincoln: That...was...AWESOME!

Lilly: It sure was Linky.

Star Girl: That was amazing.

Lucy: It sure was.

?: HULK SMASH!

The Incredible Hulk appeared out of nowhere and smashed the ship in half right down the middle with devastating force and reduced it to toothpicks.

KRASMASH!

Laney: WHOA!

Yuko: The Incredible Hulk!

Lincoln: Awesome!

Star Girl: The Marvel Comic heroes are real?

Lola: They sure are Courtney. They are just as awesome as the DC heroes.

Lucy: Yes.

Hulk: Hulk happy to help you all.

Yuko: We need all the help we can get Hulk.

Stickybeard emerged from the big pile of candy he took and he was shocked that his ship was completely destroyed.

Stickybeard: Me ship! What have ye all done!?

Yuko: We beat you that's what.

Hulk: Hulk smash it good. Puny pirate.

Lola: You can have all the candy you want in the Netherworld.

Lola fired a blast of fire at him and incinerated him.

Numbuh 4: So much for Stickybutt.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 agrees.

The Hulk was now part of their adventures.

Continues in Part 5.


	240. Kids & Fire VS Adults P5

Operation C.O.W.G.I.R.L.

* * *

Numbuhs 1 through 5 had stolen a strange glowing dome from their enemies Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink and were running away from them.

Yuko flew in and clotheslined them off of their chairs.

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Hulk smashed their chairs into matchsticks.

KRASMASH!

Mr. Fibb: Our precious chairs have been destroyed by that big behemoth Mr. Wink.

Mr. Wink: Indeed Mr. Fibb. They will pay dearly for this.

Mr. Fibb: Agreed Mr. Wink.

Lola: The only ones that will pay are you two.

Laney: How would you like that Walrus Butt!?

Lucy: That would be a good death for you too Yak Face.

Lincoln: Lets see what shocks you the most.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted them.

ZAP!

Mr. Fibb: Ouch. That hurt Mr. Wink.

Mr. Wink: It did Mr. Fibb.

?: YEE-HAW!

They saw a lasso tie up Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink.

Yuko: Who are you?

A woman came down and she was dressed in Cowgirl attire. It was Lasso Lass.

Lasso Lass: (Southern Accent) I'm Lasso Lass. Pleasure to meet ya'll. I'm the leader of the Cowboy Kids Club.

Yuko: Pleasure to meet you too.

Lincoln: Would you like to help us wipe these two buttmouths out?

Lasso Lass: I would be darn tootin.

Numbuh 1: Lets get these two freaks!

They then charged and pulverized Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink together and they also blasted and smashed them into pulp.

When they stopped 10 minutes later Yuko fired a blast of fire and incinerated them.

Yuko: That takes care of Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink.

Star Girl: It sure does.

Lucy: They can enjoy their time in the Netherworld.

Laney: It will be an eternity.

Lola: That's right.

Back at Sector V headquarters Yuko stamped a Skull and Crossbones on Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink.

Yuko: Another Adult Villain destroyed.

Numbuh 2: That's right.

Numbuh 4: Another victory for Team Adult Genocide.

Numbuh 5: Time for Numbuh 5 to relax.

Yuko: You said it.

Hulk: Hulk could use a little break.

Star Girl: Lets hope the peace will last.

Yuko: Well we have to be ready for anything.

Lincoln: That's right guys. Adult Villains are persistent.

Lilly: Yeah.

They were taking a quick break before the next mission.

Continues in Part 6


	241. Kids & Fire VS Adults P6

"Eradicating The Rhinovirus"

* * *

In a local park Team Adult Genocide was fighting the Common Cold.

Common Cold: Surrender Kids Next Door! There is no cure for the Common C.. Gyah... (Gears up to sneeze) I'm the Common Cold. (Sneezes)

Yuko: Try this on you mucus buttface!

Yuko fired a blast of fire at him and it burned his jet pack and he crashed to the ground.

Lincoln fired a stream of lightning and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: That oughta shock you.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

The Common Cold saw everything covered in decongestant, chicken soup, cough drops and orange juice and he screamed like a little girl as well as cough, gag and sneeze.

Star Girl fired a blast of star energy from her staff and Hulk punched him in the face and sent him crashing into a streetlight.

Hulk: Puny Germ!

Lola: Common Cold we are the cure for the Common Cold and you have been eradicated.

Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated him in an instant.

Numbuh 2: That was a good joke Lola.

Lola: Thanks Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1: Good job guys.

Yuko: Thanks Numbuh 1.

Hulk: Hulk glad Common Cold is gone for goid.

Star Girl: Me too.

Lucy: Same here. Gag.

Ashley: I hate getting sick.

Yuko: Nobody likes it Ashley.

Lilly: Yeah.

Numbuh 4: That snotball got what was coming to him and he deserved it.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 agrees with you.

The Common Cold was now gone for good.

Continues in Part 7


	242. Kids & Fire VS Adults P7

Vampire VS Spank-Happy Vampire

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and Team Adult Genocide was watching TV and playing video games. They were watching Vampires of Melancholia

Lucy: This is my favorite show guys.

Laney: I love Vampires of Melancholia.

Lincoln: Me and my sisters usually watch The Dream Boat and I like watching Rip Hardcore.

Numbuh 4: Those sound like interesting shows Lincoln.

Lincoln: They are.

Hulk: Hulk like good shows like that.

Star Girl: Me too.

Suddenly there was a power outage and everything went dark. The back-up power turned on but the TV didn't turn on.

Yuko: Sounds like a power outage.

Suddenly a swirl of darkness came in and it was COUNT SPANKULOT!

Count Spankulot: (Transylvanian Accent) Those who kill other adults are bad and must be punished! Prepare to feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!

Lucy: I think not Spank-Happy Vampire.

Count Spankulot Screams as Lucy appears and a pipe organ plays.

Count Spankulot: So you will be first? (Evil Laughter)

Lucy then became a vampire as she had fangs and she revealed her demon eyes and spread her black angel wings.

Yuko: Wow! Lucy looks like a true Angel of Darkness.

Numbuh 1: She sure does. This must be because she was blessed by the Black Lightning of Nott.

Laney: Not just that Numbuh 1. During an incident a while ago Lucy got bitten by my sister Lana's Vampire Bat and it turned her into a Vampire.

Lola: That's what really surprised me.

Numbuh 5: That is amazing.

Numbuh 4: Whoa!

Hulk: Hulk is amazed by this.

Numbuh 1: This is going to be a battle between Vampire and Spank Happy Vampire.

Numbuh 4: I hope Lucy can destroy that monster. Otherwise we'll all need Double Cheek Transplants.

Lola: Double Cheek Transplants?

Yuko: That's a whole butt transplant.

Laney: Ew!

Lola: Took the words right out of my mouth Laney.

Lincoln: This is not gonna by pretty.

Lilly: Yeah.

Count Spankulot: So you are a vampire like myself.

Lucy: I'm actually a regular vampire with the thirst for blood and I'm also immune to Sunlight, silver, garlic and holy water. But you are no vampire.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at him and it burned his fangs off.

Count Spankulot fired a dark hand blast at Lucy and she deflected it back at him and it hit him in the face with a huge slap.

WHAP!

Lucy: Lola!

Lola: I know what you're about to do.

Lola and Lucy fired a combined blast of fire and darkness and incinerated him and reduced him to ashes and they disintegrated in an instant.

Lucy: He sure gave vampires everywhere a bad name.

Lola: I may not like vampires, no offense Lucy, but that guy was a total freak.

Lucy: None taken Lola.

Laney: You were amazing Lucy.

Numbuh 4: In the end Vampires won against Spank Happy Vampires.

Count Spankulot's death was felt all over like wildfire and the Spank Happy Vampires under his influence were turned back to normal.

Continues in part 8


	243. Kids & Fire VS Adults P8

Bad Plumbing

* * *

It was a quiet day at Sector V treehouse until...

Toiletnator: Kids Next Door! Prepare to be flushed by the mighty TOILETNATOR!

Lola: Oh brother! Not this worthless bum again.

Numbuh 2: Unfortunately yes.

Laney: Who is the Toiletnator?

Lola: He's the stupidest, most pathetic and lamest villain the Kids Next Door knows. He's a toilet master and he wants to punish kids for writing on the bathroom walls, misusing toilet paper and not flushing the toilet.

Numbuh 4: That freak is the dumbest villain ever known.

Ashley: He sure sounds like it.

Lenny: Either the adults are getting weaker or some guys are just that stupid.

Lincoln: What a freak.

Lilly: You said it Linky.

Hulk: Hulk will take care of him.

Star Girl: Me and Lola will face him since she knows more about this guy than we do.

Yuko: We know you can do it.

Numbuh 1: Go get him.

Star Girl and Lola flew out and they faced him.

Toiletnator: I don't believe I've ever seen you two in the Kids Next Door before.

Star Girl: I'm Star Girl.

Lola: And I'm Lola Loud.

Toiletnator: Well prepare to be flushed!

Toiletnator fired his toilet paper at them and Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated it and Star Girl fired a Star Blast from her staff and it blew him into a nearby porta-potty and Lola welded it shut and chained it up.

Toiletnator: Hey! Let me out of here!

Lola: I think you need a permanent vacation with no toilets.

Lola flew out and took the porta-potty and she dropped it on the island of Tristan da Cunha in the south Atlantic near South Africa.

Lola flew back to home and the Toiletnator was stranded on the island with no toilet.

Toiletnator: JUST YOU WAIT KIDS NEXT DOOR! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! NO ISLAND CAN HOLD THE MIGHTY TOILETNATOR!

But what he doesn't know is that he is all alone and there are no toilets for miles. The island is 1,750 miles from South Africa and it would take a miracle for him to get off the island.

Back in Sector V Treehouse, Lola returned.

Lola: I banished him to an island south of South Africa.

Numbuh 1: Good. He wasn't that much of a threat.

Numbuh 2: The Toiletnator is a dumb idiot.

Then a hole blasted in through the roof. It was the Proper Patrol.

Numbuh 2: The Proper Patrol!

Star Girl bashed them with her staff and Lola and Yuko fired a blast of fire and incinerated them.

Yuko: 2 more Adult Villains taken care of.

Numbuh 4: Yep.

Numbuh 3: Good riddence.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 agrees.

Hulk: Hulk agrees too.

They weren't finished yet.

Continues in part 9


	244. Kids & Fire VS Adults P9

The Coming of Sherwood Forest.

* * *

Team Adult Genocide was having lunch at Gallagher Elementary School.

Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 were with them.

Suddenly there was a charge horn that sounded and a bunch of men busted in through the windows and began swiping lunches.

Lola: Oh no you don't!

Team Adult Genocide blasted all the men to dust and destroyed them.

?: YO-HO!

They turned and saw ROBIN FOOD!

Lola: Robin Food!

Robin Food: That's right my dear. It is I, Robin Food.

Yuko: You bear a striking resemblence to the legendary hero outlaw Robin Hood. Are you here to steal food from the adults and give it to the kids?

Robin Food: Ah thank you my dear princess but alas it's actually the opposite. Me and my Hungry Men are stealing food from the children and giving it to the elderly at Sure Would Forest Retirement Home.

Numbuh 2: My grandma goes there and she hates this guy from what I remember.

Hulk: Hulk not like this guy already.

Star Girl: Me neither. Let me face him.

Yuko: Go for it.

Star Girl readied her staff and more Hungry Men came and she was bashing them all really good.

POW! BLAM! KROW! THWACK! SMACK! SMASH! KATOW! ZONK!

Robin Food charged and he had a bo-staff.

Robin Food: YO-HO!

They both clashed and they were showing incredible power in their skills with a staff.

Robin Food: Todays special is ungrateful brat with side orders of pain and suffering!

Star Girl: I don't think so.

Star Girl kicked him in the face and blasted him with her staff and incinerated him in an instant.

Lola: Way to go Star Girl!

Numbuh 362: That was really well done!

Numbuh 86: We have a chance to destroy Father and the Adult Villains once and for all.

Numbuh 1: We sure do.

Lola: We still have a couple more adults to take out before we do that though.

Yuko: Yes.

They resumed their lunch.

Continues in Part 10.


	245. Kids & Fire VS Adults P10

Teenage Years are Murder.

* * *

In the Briefing Room at Sector V Team Adult Genocide was having a meeting.

Numbuh 1: Good morning Team Adult Genocide. We just received word from Global Command that the Teens at McClintock High School are readying a dangerous weapon that will destroy all the children in Sector V and we have to stop them at all cost.

Numbuh 5: Cree what are you all planning?

Yuko: Who is Cree?

Numbuh 5: She's my big sister and she wants to destroy us.

Lola: She's a rogue Kids Next Door Operative and she is working with Father to kill all the kids.

Yuko: We have to destroy all the Teens and make sure that they can't hurt anyone. We also have to help save Cree.

Numbuh 1: Exactly. I'm gonna give this to you Yuko.

Numbuh 1 gave Yuko a special watch.

Yuko: What's this?

Numbuh 1: It's a special portable decomissioning watch. It was given to me to give to a member of the Kids Next Door by Global Command and I figured you can use it to help stop Cree.

Lola: I've seen the Decommissioning in action. It destroys all the memories of the KND Organization in your mind and makes you a normal kid.

Yuko: That's potent. I will use this wisely.

Numbuh 1: Good. I have faith in you Yuko.

Yuko put the watch on.

Yuko: Thank you Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1: You're welcome. Now. The Teens are gathering in the gym in 20 minutes. We'll attack them ambush style.

Numbuh 2: Okay.

Yuko: This time we put an end to the Teen Terror for good.

* * *

At McClintock High School Cree was making a speech.

Cree: Thank you my friends and fellow Teens. Our plan to destroy those bratty children and those stupid Kids Next Door is nearing completion.

KRABOOM!

Team Adult Genocide blasted in through the roof in a fiery explosion and Yuko and Lola fired a combined blast of fire and incinerated most of the teens.

Lincoln fired a stream of lightning and electrocuted most of them.

Lucy fired black lightning.

Lucy: Let fear consume you all completely.

Some of the Teens were scared of what they feared and they ran around like frightened chickens and screamed like little girls.

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Hulk slammed the floor and a bunch of teens went into the air and Star Girl hit them with her staff and blasted some of them.

Laney used her plant powers and tied some of them up.

Yuko: Lets see if this thing works.

Yuko pressed a button on the portable Decommission watch and a bunch of plungers came out and sucked the teens faces and removed all their memories. The data on the memories sucked out on her watch was amazing.

Yuko: Boy these Teens are worse than what we first thought.

When it was done Laney untied them and they couldn't remember anything about being in the Kids Next Door or even becoming evil.

Yuko: Wow! This watch is amazing.

Numbuh 1: I'm glad you like it Yuko.

Cree was fighting Numbuh 5.

Cree: You all ruined everything Crabigail!

Numbuh 5: Cree we're trying to save you.

Cree: From what?

Numbuh 5: From this monster that you have become.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her and she was numb.

Yuko: It's time for you to realize what you have been doing Cree.

A plunger came out of the watch and erased Cree's memories of her being an evil teen and working for Father as well as all the evil she has done.

When it was done she broke down crying and steams of tears flowed from her face.

Numbuh 5: Cree?

They hugged.

Cree: (Crying hard) Abigail! I'm so sorry I tried to destroy you and your friends!

Numbuh 5: It's all right Cree.

Yuko: Glad you're back to your old self Cree.

Cree: (Sniffles) Thank you Yuko.

Yuko then saw something sizzling and smoking on the floor.

Yuko: What's this?

Yuko picked it up and she saw that it was a small robotic bug with an antenna on it.

Yuko: Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1: What is it Yuko?

Yuko: Take a look at this.

Yuko handed him the bug and Numbuh 1 was stunned.

Numbuh 1: So that's how Father made Cree so evil. This is a mind-control transmitter.

Yuko: A mind-control transmitter?

Cree: OW!

Numbuh 5 saw a burn mark on the back of Cree's neck.

Numbuh 5: This must be where he stuck that transmitter.

Maurice then came.

Maurice: I knew something was seriously wrong here.

Numbuh 1: Maurice?

Maurice: Yes Numbuh 1. Just for the record I was not decommissioned. I am actually a member of a branch of the Kids Next Door called the Teens Next Door. We are a super secret covert group that monitors all the Teens activities.

Lola: That's a big branch of the organization.

Numbuh 5: Wow.

Ashley: I've heard about all of this. It was an organization in the development stages before we became the Delightful Children.

Bruce: I remember that.

Lenny: Me too.

David: That's really interesting.

Constance: How come some of us don't know about it?

Maurice: It's very top secret.

Laney: That's amazing. But you have our word that we won't tell a soul.

Maurice: Thank you Laney. Father must've stuck that transmitter on the back of her neck while she was asleep and it would activate when she turned 13.

Numbuh 1: That could be the case.

A voice tried to contact Cree on the transmitter.

?: Cree!? Come in. Are you there?

Yuko: It's Father. (Speaks into the Transmitter) Father. We saved your little puppet from your control and I have a message for you.

Father: Who is this?

Yuko: My name is Yuko Tani and Team Adult Genocide is coming for you and you are gonna pay for trying to destroy the Human Race. Your days of living are now numbered.

Yuko dropped the transmitter on the floor and crushed it with her foot.

Cree: Thank you for freeing me Yuko. I want to help you by getting revenge on Father for controlling me.

Numbuh 1: Welcome back Numbuh 11.

Cree: Thank you Numbuh 1.

Lola: We now have to get ready for the final showdown with Father.

Lincoln: He won't get away with all the pain and suffering that he caused to this planet.

Lilly: We're ready for him.

The Ultimate Battle is on the horizon and War is coming.

Continues in part 11.


	246. Kids & Fire VS Adults Finale

VENGEANCE IN FLAMES

* * *

The day of reckoning has finally come. It was time to take the fight to Father and rid the world of his evil once and for all.

Yuko: Get ready Father. We're coming for you and you will pay for everything you've done.

Team Adult Genocide was on their way to Father's house, the Delightful Mansion.

Father was having a nice nap in front of a cozy fire.

Father: (Snoring)

Suddenly an explosion blasted through the door into his living room and Father was awokened by it.

KRABOOM!

When the smoke cleared Team Adult Genocide and some members of the Kids Next Door and the Teens Next Door were standing ready. They saw Father!

Yuko: So we meet at last Father.

Father: So you are the pathetic Team Adult Genocide that's been ruining everything for me!

Lola: And we show no remorse in doing so you hot-headed freak!

Father's aura of fire exploded to an extreme intensity!

FATHER: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Lincoln: How about you shut your ugly mouth and go get in a field of garbage?

Numbuh 2: Whoa! That was nice Lincoln.

Father: YOU AWFUL LITTLE BRAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!

Yuko: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Father.

Yuko then snapped her fingers and the area changed into the distant planet Mordre.

Planet Mordre is a Volcano Planet located in the galaxy NGC 149 in the constellation of Andromeda approximately 216 Million Light-years away from Earth. It is a volcanic planet and is an incredibly hostile and inhospitable world where volcanoes erupt all the time and the weather is extremely ferocious. Lightning illuminates the dangerous Sulfuric Clouds and it rains fiery embers, fire and sulfuric acid and fire tornadoes ravage the mountainous volcanic landscape. The surface temperature of the planet is 829 degrees fahrenheit and the atmosphere is completely poisonous to human life.

Yuko had everyone protected in a powerful force field that protected them from the planets searing heat and inhospitable environment.

Numbuh 4: Whoa! What is this place?

Yuko: This is the Volcano planet Mordre. It's a volcano planet.

Numbuh 3: This place is scary.

Cree: How do you know about this planet?

Yuko: I don't know. I just know about it. Now Father you will pay.

Yuko dashed and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face with devastating force and he crashed into a big rock. Then he got out and flew towards her and fired a huge blast of fire in a ballistic rage and Yuko fired a huge blast of fire and the blasts collided and they exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and Yuko elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head with devastating force.

Yuko backed off and Father was getting madder and madder by the second. His fire aura exploded out with such an explosively powerful intensity and the lightning in the clouds of the planet had gotten stronger.

Father: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) HOW DARE YOU ALL ASSAULT ME!? I HATE YOU ALL!

Yuko's aura flared up and it was red.

Yuko: Whoa! That was intense. I get stronger from hatred too.

Yuko punched Father in the face, kicked him in the back and punched him in the stomach and fired a huge blast of fire at him and it exploded when it hit him in the chest.

KRABOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Father got up and he had a huge hole in his chest and his black heart was completely exposed to the open.

Father: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU YOU WRETCHED STUPID BRATS! NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!

Yuko: You first monster!

Father Screamed ferociously and he charged towards them in a ballistic rage of unimaginable fury.

Team Adult Genocide charged and they clashed with Father in a massive and fiery explosion of unimaginable power!

TTHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

(Zero Two Battle Super Smash Brothers Brawl plays)

The Battle that will decide the fate of the Human Race had begun and the fight was so extremely ferocious that it was unbelievable. Massive Fiery Explosions and thunderous shockwaves from their punches destroyed much of the landscape and engulfed it in a massive raging inferno. Lightning intensified in the skies above to an extremely ferocious level and the fires of the Netherworld raged on the planet at an extremely vicious level to an amazing degree. The fight was so vicious, ferocious, brutal and savage that it was shaking the entire Universe to an incredible level at an intense level. They were gonna make sure that Father suffers for a billion lifetimes for his crimes. Fiery embers and lava bombs rained down onto the battle and exploded with incredible power. Yuko then punched Father in the face and sent him crashing into the ground and he got up and then they charged toward eachother and Yuko punched him in the stomach and they clasped hands. Their fire auras flared up to such an extreme intensity and their power was so strong and powerful that it was making the entire planet shake extremely violently. Pebbles, rocks and boulders lifted off the ground and the lightning and fire tornadoes intensified even more. Yuko punched Father in the face again and fired a blast of fire and burned a chunk of his face off.

Father screamed in excruciating pain and he then gathered up all of his power and Yuko did as well and they both fired enormous blasts of intense fire simultaneously. The blasts collided and a powerful struggle began. Suddenly the blast exploded with incredible power and the entirety of the planet shook to the very core with devastating power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it broke through the force field and the planets atmosphere with incredible power.

When the smoke cleared Lincoln had everyone protected in a powerful force field.

Lincoln: Is everyone okay?

Numbuh 1: We're all okay Lincoln. Thanks to you.

Lola: What a fight!

There was a massive crater in the planet and violent earthquakes rattled the planet and powerful torrents of lava shot high up into the sky.

Lincoln's device he had on his arm was beeping.

Lincoln: Oh no. This entire planet is going to explode!

Numbuh 2: What!? How can that be?

Numbuh 1: Yuko's and Father's power must've been so strong that it made this planet completely unstable. We have to get out of here!

Lincoln: Right! Yuko!

Yuko: I know!

They all teleported out of there. Father got up and he saw the planet destroying itself around him.

Father: What's happening?

He saw that Yuko and everyone was gone. He then realized that the planet was gonna explode. The planet exploded as he screamed and knew that his death is now.

Father: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KRAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

On a nearby moon Team Adult Genocide and everyone were protected in a force field and they saw the whole planet explode.

When the smoke cleared the Entirety of the planet Mordre was completely gone. It was completely obliterated in the blink of a cosmic eye.

Lola: Whoa!

Lincoln: That was unbelievable!

Numbuh 1: Is it over?

Laney: Yes.

Lincoln: Father's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's gone.

Yuko: It's over guys. We won!

They all cheered wildly. Team Adult Genocide and the Kids Next Door had won.

Cree: Have a nice time in the Netherworld Father.

Numbuh 362: It's finally over. We won and saved the entire Human Race.

Numbuh 86: We sure did.

Yuko: Lets go home.

They all beamed back to Earth

Father's death had an extremely powerful impact on the Adult Villains everywhere. Their powers were gone and they were reduced to normal worthless adults.

At the Kids Next Door Moon Base a huge award ceremony was held. Yuko, Lincoln, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Star Girl, Hulk and Sector V were all given the Kids Next Door's highest honor: The Kids Next Door Gold Medal of Supreme Valor. Yuko merged everyone with their counterparts from the Kids Next Door Universe and the exercise ended. The world was now safe for all kids everywhere. Yuko, Lincoln, Lilly, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Star Girl and Hulk rested on the sofa and they were exhausted.

Yuko: Whoo! What a trip.

Star Girl: That was intense.

Hulk: Hulk is exhausted. No fighting for a while.

Lincoln: You guys were all amazing today.

Lilly: Thanks Linky.

Lucy: You've gotten stronger since your training with Nicole, Lincoln.

Lola: You were amazing Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. But you guys deserve the credit.

Yuko: Thank you Lincoln. I'm proud of all of you.

Laney: Thanks Yuko.

They rested for a while and it was gonna be dinner time in a while.

THE END.

* * *

Another Miniseries Complete.

Whoo-wee! This one was amazing. This series came to me out of the blue and the KND weren't getting any attention in my chapters. So I'm sorry I neglected them. But I think this explosive and action packed series was perfect to make up for it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	247. The Lone Hunter

It starts out with me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Lincoln, Lilly and Ronnie Anne relaxing in the meadow in the park.

Ronnie Anne: This meadow is beautiful and really relaxing.

Vince: I told you Ronnie Anne.

Me: Lincoln found this meadow a while back and it is so tranquil.

Varie: Yeah.

We were watching the clouds and the Eds, Naruto and the girls, The Loud Siblings, Kate, Aylene, Sector V, Jeri and The Lion Guard, The Sailor Soldiers, The Teen Titans, Star Girl, Yuko, Maleficent, Star, Marco, Riley, Hulk and my Children were with us.

Jared: This is relaxing dad.

Shanan then heard some rustling in a huge tree from 200 yards away. She saw a treehouse in the tree.

Shanan: Hey guys look over there. There's a treehouse in that tree.

Me: You're right Shanan.

Lori: I wonder who it belongs to.

Luna: I don't know dudes.

Me: Lets go see.

We all go over and we saw that the treehouse was a beautifully handcrafted Treehouse Mansion.

Lana: Someone sure has made this whole treehouse from scratch.

?: Hey!

We saw a boy that's around my age and he had black hair, dark green eyes, and he had animal hide clothes, blue jeans, a sword on his back and he had a bow and arrow set in his hand and a quiver full of arrows on his side.

?: What are you all doing here?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. We saw this treehouse here and we didn't know it was yours.

?: Oh that's all right. Whoa. You're the famous J.D. Knudson. Dude you are an awesome legend all over the country!

Me: That's right. And you are?

Cody: Oh I'm sorry. My name is Cody. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Cody.

Varie: Pleasure to meet you too. I'm J.D.'s Fiance Varie.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri. I moved here less then 3 months ago from Missouri.

Aylene: I'm Aylene Carter the Jurassic Swordmistress. I moved here from West Virginia.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud, I'm 17 and the eldest of the Loud Siblings.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud, I'm 16 and it is totes glad to meet you.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud, I'm 15 and I'm the Rock Star. It's rockin to meet you.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud, I'm 14 and I'm the Jokester.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr., I'm 13 and I'm the Sports Master.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, I'm 11 and I'm the only Biological son.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud, I'm 8 and I'm the Undertaker.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, I'm 7 and I'm the artist and Psychologist in training.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Lola: And I'm Lola Loud.

Lana: We're both 6 Years old and we're twins. I'm the Handyman and I like mud and animals.

Lola: I compete in beauty pageants and I like Pink and photo shoots.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud, I'm 4 and I'm the scientist and genius.

Lily: I'm the Youngest of the Louds. I'm Lily Loud and I'm 15 months old but I had a powerful transformation that made me become 10-years old.

Marie: I'm Marie Kanker Loud. I'm adopted.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud, Lincoln's dimensional twin from another universe.

Penny: I'm Penny Loud. I was adopted.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) I'm Gabrielle Elizabeth Loud. I was adopted.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud. I was adopted because of something that happened.

Anastasia: I'm Anastasia Loud. I'm from Russia.

Sam: I'm Sam Sharp Loud. I was adopted.

Tabby: I'm Tabby Loud. I was adopted.

Liam: (Southern Accent) I'm Liam Loud. It's a pleasure.

Haiku: I'm Haiku Loud. It's a pleasure.

Shannon: I'm Shannan "Gaz" Loud. Former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Carrie: I'm Carrie White Loud. I'm adopted and these are my adopted children Leia & Katie.

Leia: Pleasure.

Katie: Same here.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, J.D.'s adopted Little Brother.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Tenten: I'm Tenten Higurashi.

Pakura: I'm Pakura.

Nigel: We are Sector V of the Kids Next Door. I'm Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1.

Hoagie: I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan or Numbuh 2.

Kuki: I'm Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3.

Wallabee: I'm Wallabee Beatles or Numbuh 4.

Abigail: I'm Abigail Lincoln or Numbuh 5.

Riley: I'm Riley Anderson. I moved here from Minnesota.

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou. 2nd in command of the Lion Guard.

Kion: I'm Kion, son of King Simba, the Leader of the Lion Guard and the fiercest.

Ono: I'm Ono, an egret and the Keenest of Sight.

Fuli: I'm Fuli, a Cheetah and the Fastest.

Beshte: I'm Beshte, a Hippopottamus and the Strongest.

Bonga: And I'm Bonga, A Honey Badger and the Bravest.

Kate: I'm Kate Lloyd.

Ed: I'm Ed.

Edd: I'm Edd but with 2 D's.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy. Luan is my girlfriend.

Sailor Moon: We are the Sailor Soldiers. I'm Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus.

Sailor Uranus: I'm Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Neptune: I'm Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Pluto: I'm Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Saturn: And I'm Sailor Saturn.

Robin: I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans.

Starfire: I'm Starfire.

Raven: I'm Raven.

Cyborg: I'm Cyborg.

Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy.

Terra: I'm Terra.

Volcana: I'm Volcana.

Kole: I'm Kole.

Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee.

Argent: I'm Argent.

Star Girl: I'm Star Girl.

Hulk: Hulk.

Yuko: I'm Yuko Tani.

Maleficent: I'm Maleficent, the Queen of The Moors.

Star: I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni.

Marco: I'm Marco Diaz. I moved here from California.

Allie: I'm Allie Knudson and these are my siblings, sister in law, nieces and nephew.

Brittney: I'm Brittney Knudson the Empress of Darkness.

Anna: I'm Anna Knudson the Lightning Sport.

Mary: I'm Mary Knudson the Chef of Earth.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Knudson the History Adventurer.

Jared: I'm Jared Knudson the only son and Master of Fire.

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson of The Star Dragon, Astronomer and Volcanologist.

Natilee: I'm Natilee Knudson the Celtic Princess.

Shanan: I'm Shanan Abigail Knudson the Nature Princess.

Allenby: I'm Allenby Knudson, me and Jared are married.

Heidi: I'm Heidi Knudson and these are my twin siblings Nathaniel and Isabelle.

Nathaniel: Pleasure to meet you.

Isabelle: Charmed.

Lilly: And I'm Lilly. I'm Lincoln's Fiance.

Cody: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Ronnie Anne was in love with Cody.

Cody saw Ronnie Anne and Cupid's arrow struck him.

Cody: Who is she?

Ronnie Anne: Oh! (Nervous) I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago. It's a pleasure to meet you Cody.

Cody kisses her hand.

Cody: Same here.

Me: You have a really nice treehouse.

Cody: Thank you. Would you guys like to see it?

We all said yes.

We went into the treehouse and it was loaded with all kinds of stuff including some taxidermy trophies of different predatory animals.

Me: These trophies are amazing.

Cody: Thank you. I'm a hunter of predatory animals.

Varie: These are really amazing.

Cody: Yeah.

Me: So Cody are you new here to Royal York?

Cody: No actually. I'm a drifter. I go where the wind takes me.

Naruto: Do you have any family anywhere?

Cody: I don't actually. My parents are dead.

Aylene: Oh no. I'm so sorry Cody.

Cody: It's okay Aylene. Thank you for your concern.

Naruto: I know how you feel Cody. Like you I too have a very dark background.

Cody: I know Naruto. I've read about it in your autobiography. It was terrible what you've went through.

Naruto: I know. But thank you for your concern.

Me: I'm sorry if this is too painful to ask you but how did your parents die?

Cody: They were killed by a cross country serial killer couple that was executed recently.

Sam: Serial Killer Couple? (Gasp) Those were my evil former parents!

Cody: Your former parents Sam?

Me: Yeah. Sam's former parents were escaped Serial Killers that broke out of Perryville Prison in Arizona. They were on the run for 16 years and we arrested them and brought them to justice.

Cody: I've seen that in the news when I was in Iowa. Thank you for bringing the people that killed my parents to justice.

Me: You're welcome Cody. Again you have our sympathies for what happened.

Everyone agreed with me.

Cody: Thank you guys. I heard you all have awesome powers.

Me: Yes. Most of us have powers because of numerous circumstances. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers from Cosmic Radiation.

Lori: Me and my family and friends got our powers from Mythological Deities from all around the world.

Leni: I haven't gotten any powers yet though.

Laney: I was the first actually. I got my powers from a chemical accident in Lisa's room and I got plant powers while we were on vacation in Grand Venture State Park.

Robin: I don't have any powers. But my martial arts skills are enough.

Starfire: I am from the planet Tamaran and my powers came from there.

Raven: I was born in the magic dimension of Azarath. I have dark powers because of it.

Beast Boy: I got my powers from an experimental serum.

Cyborg: I was blown up in an accident and my body had to be built with cybernetic parts.

Terra: I don't know how I got my powers.

Kole: Me neither.

Bumblebee: Same here.

Volcana: I got my powers from Lab experimentation because I was born with Pyrokinesis.

Star Girl: I have no powers. It's my staff that gave them to me.

Hulk: Hulk got powers because of Radiation.

Cody: That's amazing. I have powers too. But I don't show them that often.

Me: What powers do you have Cody?

Cody: I was given my powers from Anubis.

Me: Anubis the Egyptian God of The Dead? That's cool.

Cody: That's right. Watch.

Cody held out his hand and black blue fire came out and formed a window into the afterlife and it showed his parents Kelly and Miguel.

(Note: I don't know who Cody's parents are in real life.)

Kelly: Hello sweetie.

Cody: Hi mom. These are my friends J.D. Knudson and his group.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Miss uh...

Kelly: I'm Kelly and this is my husband Miguel.

Me: Pleasure to meet you both.

Miguel: Same here. Your achievements have been heard all over all of Heaven here and you all have been doing a great job.

Me: Thank you. But we do what we have to do to help our friends and our loved ones.

Kelly: You all have good hearts.

Varie: Thank you Kelly.

Miguel: Cody we're very proud of you son. You take care now.

Cody: Okay dad.

The window vanished.

Me: That was really cool Cody.

Cody: Thank you J.D.

Luan: That was a Window of Opportunity! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Cody, Aylene, Naruto and the Girls, Sector V, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Lilly, the Eds, Marie my children and Carrie laughed while the others groaned.

Me: (laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: Luan you tell really good jokes.

Luan: Thank you Cody.

Me: Luan is hilarious. She can make anyone laugh.

Cody: That's what I heard. I don't know any jokes myself. But I love a good laugh.

Eddy: That's all right.

I notice something strange on the table and it was a strange spear tip.

I pick it up.

Me: What's this?

Cody: I found that in a building in Los Angeles, California.

Shanan: (Gasps in Shock) I know what that is!

Me: What is it Shanan?

Shanan: That's a Yautja Speartip.

Me: From the movie Predator!?

Varie: I've seen those movies and they were dangerous.

Me: The Yautja's are the galaxies most lethal hunters. They come from the planet Yautja Prime and the technology they have is amazing.

Brittney: I remember that planet and it was amazing. Here's what it looks like.

Brittney used her magic and showed us the planet Yautja Prime.

Lynn: I saw those movies and Arnold Schwarzeneggar did a great job in the first movie.

Me: He sure did. So did Danny Glover in the 2nd movie. And if you have a Speartip from the Yautja's, Cody then this means that they are real.

Cody: That's right. Let me show this to you.

Cody lead us to a room and it had lots of Yautja Technology unlike anything we had ever seen before.

Lola: Whoa! Look at all this stuff.

Me: Wow. Cody you have a huge arsenal of Yautja equipment and technology.

Cody: That's right. Believe it or not I've been to the planet Yautja Prime.

Naruto: Whoa! That's incredible!

Sakura: We've been to several planets in our adventures and it was amazing.

Cody: That's incredible. Yes. The Yautja's are indeed the Galaxy's most lethal hunters. Turns out they wanted to test me after I got my powers. They are a race totally devoted to honor. They kill for honor and the thrill of the hunt.

Me: That's what I've read about.

Shanan: That's right.

Me: Also from what I remember they have a powerful Self-Destruct device that has enough explosive power to completely destroy 300 City Blocks.

Cody: That's right.

I pick up the wrist blades and touch them.

Me: Ouch! Wow! Those blades are sharp.

I had a nasty cut on my finger and I bled.

Me: Whoa! They are really sharp.

Cody: Yeah. They are deadly enough to bisect a human with ease.

Vince: Or rip out a human skull with ease too.

Luna: That is powerful dudes.

Sam: Did you pass their test Cody?

Cody: I sure did and they gave this stuff to me.

Lincoln: That's incredible. I love this mask.

Cody: That's what they use to breathe with when on different planets. And it enables them to see in different visions. Let me show you. Put it on.

Lincoln did and Cody turned the mask on and Lincoln saw everything in Infrared or Heat.

Lincoln: WHOA! This is so cool! I can see everything in a different light.

Ronnie Anne: What do you see?

Lincoln: Everything is all blue and you're all orange, red and yellow.

Me: You're seeing everything in Infrared or Heat.

Cody: That's what they see. The Yautja's only see everything in Heat and they hunt for their prey by seeing their heat.

Lincoln: That's amazing. It sure is cool seeing your heat patterns. What are these lines I'm seeing on the left side? They're reacting to my voice.

Cody: That's their vocal analysis system. It's really handy for mimicry and espionage.

Lincoln: That's cool.

Vince: I have infrared vision and it has that cool triangular targeting system in it and that is cool.

Lana: That is cool.

Lisa: Affirmative. All this high tech technology is really interesting.

Laney: It sure is.

Lucy: This is all too complex for me.

Lilly: Me too.

Cody: They can also see in different visions other than Heat. They can see in all the forms of light on the spectrum.

Me: I saw that and that was interesting.

Naruto: That's cool.

Fu: It sure is.

Cody: I'm glad you like all this.

Lincoln took off the helmet and he was hot.

Lincoln: Whew! It's hot in there.

Me: This was all really cool. Cody you have quite the talent when it comes to hunting.

Cody: Thank you. Ronnie Anne would you like me to take you to dinner?

Ronnie Anne: I would like that. 6:00 tonight?

Cody: That's perfect.

Lori: I'll let Bobby know.

Lori then texted him.

Me: Bobby is Lori's boyfriend and they have been close for a long time. They are also getting married later in the future.

Cody: Oh wow. Congratulations Lori.

Lori: Thank you Cody.

Later at 6:00 Cody appeared came to the Santiago door and Bobby answered it.

Bobby: Oh hello. You must be Cody.

Cody: I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby,

Bobby: Same here. Nie, Nie?

Ronnie Anne: Coming.

Ronnie Anne came down and she had a beautiful purple dress and jewelry on and nice purple shoes.

Cody: You look beautiful Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: (Blushes) Thank you Cody.

Bobby: Be home by 9:00 okay?

Ronnie Anne: Will do.

They went to where Lynn Loud Sr. works and that's the Aloha Comrade Hawaiian Russian Fusion Restaurant and it was a great date for them. Cody makes all his money by giving it to the stores and it's very profitable. They got back at 8:55 PM and they were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Cody's big tree now is now in Lana's Jungle Greenhouse and Cody loves it.

Cody is now an official member of our great adventures to come.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

Blackace27 called me to roleplay and I gave him the idea to add him to my chapters. He told me that he has powers from Anubis the Egyptian god of the Dead. I wanted to make him a hunter and that he has the respect of the Predators or Yautja's. He didn't give me much about his info so I decided to make it up as we go along. Welcome aboard Blackace27. Arnold Schwarzeneggar, Jesse Ventura and crew, Danny Glover and crew did a great job in the first Predator movies. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Predator series is owned by 20th Century Fox and Jim and John Thomas.


	248. Toons Have Had Enough

Note: This will be 2 different Chapters in one

* * *

Me and Lincoln are playing basketball with Lynn and Anna in the front yard and Varie, Laney, and Sailor Mercury are reading books.

Lynn jumped and Anna stole the ball and passed it to me and I passed it to Lincoln and he made a slam dunk and won.

Lynn: Whoo! Way to go bro!

Sailor Mercury: Wow! That was great.

Varie: It sure was.

A moving truck suddenly drove up and they were moving in 2 doors up.

Me: Looks like someone is moving in 2 doors up.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Me: Lets gather everyone and go see.

Anna: Okay.

* * *

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Cody, The Loud Siblings, Lilly, The Eds, Jeri and the Lion Guard, Naruto and the Girls, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kate, Riley, my Children, The Sailors, The Teen Titans, Prohyas & Vambre, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Star, Marco, Clyde and Lynn Sr. & Rita walked over to see them.

We arrived and saw 2 kids around my age helping out.

?: Oh hello there.

Me: Hello there. We saw you guys moving in and we wanted to come over and say hello.

Atlas: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We are the Weather's. I'm Atlas and this is my lovely wife Nicole.

Hercules: I'm Hercules Weather.

Zoe: And I'm his twin sister Zoe.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Hercules: The world famous billionaire hero?

Me: That's right.

Hercule: Dude you guys are awesome!

Zoe: We've heard so many things about all of your adventures.

Me: We get that alot wherever we go.

Hercules: Let us see if we can figure you all out. (To Varie) You're Varie.

Varie: That's right.

Me: Varie is my fiance. But the wedding isn't until we reach our mid 20's.

Atlas: Congratulations to both of you.

Me: Thank you.

Zoe: (To Vince) You must be Vince Pusateri.

Vince: That's right. I moved here 3 and a half months ago from Missouri.

Zoe: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Vince: Same here.

Nicole W.: (To Aylene) You must be Aylene.

Aylene: I am. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Zoe: (To Cody) I don't believe I've seen you.

Cody: I'm fairly new here. My name is Cody and I'm a drifter that was taken in by the Knudson-Loud-Anderson's.

Atlas: It's a pleasure to meet you Cody.

Cody: Same here.

Atlas: (To the Loud's) You all must be the Loud Family.

Lynn Sr.: That's right. I'm Lynn Loud Sr. and this is my lovely wife Rita.

Rita: Pleasure to meet you.

Lori: I'm Lori Loud, the eldest of the Loud's.

Leni: I'm Leni Loud, I'm 16.

Luna: I'm Luna Loud, I'm 15.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud, I'm 14.

Lynn: I'm Lynn Loud Jr., I'm 13.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, the only son and I'm 11.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud, I'm 8.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, I'm 7.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Lola: And I'm Lola Loud.

Lana & Lola: We're twins and we're 6.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud and I'm 4.

Lily: I'm the youngest Lily. I'm 15 months but I became like this because of special circumstances.

Atlas: Wow! You guys have a lot of children.

Lynn Sr.: We also have a bunch of adopted children.

Linka: I'm Linka Loud. I'm Lincoln's female twin from a flipped gender universe.

Zoe: Oh wow! It's a pleasure to meet you. You and Lincoln look like identical twins.

Lincoln: We get that alot.

Hercules: I can believe it.

Penny: My name is Penny Loud.

Me: Penny was adopted into the family from New York.

Nicole W.: I've heard about you sweetheart. You were kidnapped by those two bandits to try and get the largest diamond in the world.

Lincoln: Me and Linka rescued her from an abandoned Dixie riverboat in a bayou in Louisiana.

Penny: Yes. (Hugs Lincoln) I owe my big brother and sister my life.

Lincoln: You're welcome Penny.

Atlas: That is so adorable.

Nicole W.: It sure is.

Anastasia: I'm Anastasia Nikolaevna Loud.

Lori: Anastasia is the Grand Duchess of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia from 1917. I saved her in another dimension that was set in the year 1917 and we took down Grigori Rasputin.

Hercules: Oh wow. I've read about all that. The disappearence of Anastasia Nikolaevna is considered one of the greatest mysteries of the early 20th century.

Anastasia: That's right. Lori adopted me as her little sister and I share my culture with everyone.

Nicole W.: That's so cool. (To Ember) You're Ember McLain.

Zoe: Oh wow! I love your song Remember.

Ember: That's right.

Hercules: We heard you died in a tragic fire in the 1970's.

Lucy: She did die.

Me: And I used my powers and brought her back to life.

Ember: Yeah.

Zoe: I heard about that.

Hercules: Me too.

Ember: I was a Rock & Roll ghost and I was resurrected and given a second chance at life.

Zoe: That's cool. (To Wednesday) Wednesday Addams?!

Wednesday: That's right.

Me: Wednesday lost her family in an explosion that killed them.

Zoe: Oh no. I love the Addams Family.

Atlas: We've heard about that. Wednesday we're so sorry you lost your family.

Wednesday: Thank you. But I know that they'll be close to me in my heart.

Lucy: Wednesday is adopted into the Loud Family now.

Nicole W.: We're glad you have a new family now.

Wednesday: Thank you.

Nicole W.: You're welcome.

Liam: (Southern Accent) I'm Liam. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Tabby: I'm Tabby. It's rockin to meet you.

Haiku: I'm Haiku. It's a pleasure.

Me: Liam, Tabby and Haiku were disowned by their birth parents because of their acquirement of their powers and the Loud Family adopted them.

Zoe: Oh wow. It's a pleasure to meet you all. (To Naruto) The famous Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Naruto is my adopted younger brother. He has had a bad background and I adopted him into my family as my Little brother.

Zoe: Oh wow. You and Naruto are really close now?

Me: We sure are.

Atlas: We've read your autobiography and we're very sorry you've had to endure a rough treatment at the hands of bias-motivated ingrates.

Naruto: It's all right. Thank you for your concern though.

Hercules: You're welcome Naruto. (To Sasuke) You're Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Zoe: We've heard that your entire clan was killed by your brother because he was forced to do it because of the council's corruption.

Sasuke: That's right. I was headed down a dark path of vengeance that would lead to my own death had I not been told the truth.

Hercules: That's what we've heard and we're sorry that all that happened to you.

Sasuke: It's all good now. I got my justice and now I'm trying to set the Uchiha on the right path towards redemption.

Nicole W.: That's good. (To Sakura) You must be Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: That's right.

Zoe: You're hair is very pretty Sakura. It goes great with your namesake.

Sakura: Thank you Zoe. I get that all the time.

Atlas: I've heard about that.

Naruto: I'm in this special ordinence called the Clan Restoration Act. Being the last male member of my clan I have to take on multiple wives.

Ino: That's right. I'm Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata: I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Tenten: I'm Tenten Higurashi.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi the 9-Tailed Kitsune.

Fu: I'm Fu. I don't have a last name.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Pakura: I'm Pakura.

Isaribi: I'm Isaribi.

Hokuto: And I'm Hokuto. We are just a few of Naruto's wives.

Atlas: That's a big ordinence.

Zoe: That's really cool though.

Naruto: It sure is.

Kakashi: I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's sensei.

Hercules: It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi.

Kakashi: Same here Hercules.

Me: Kakashi-sensei is a student of Naruto's father Minato Namikaze and so is Rin Nohara.

Zoe: That's cool. The students have become (to Kakashi) The Teacher and (To Rin) the future sister wife.

Naruto: That's right.

Hercules: We also heard what happened to Obito Uchiha. I'm so sorry that he became an evil heartless monster bent on wanting to destroy the planet.

Me: Yeah.

Rin: Thank you for your sympathies Hercules. But the man we knew as Obito died a long time ago.

Kakashi: Obito was a goofball idiot and my best friend. He taught me his key quote that I passed on to my students.

Me: "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their teammates are worse than trash."

Hercules: That's very philosophical.

Me: Yes. And it's a quote that we will always treasure. I have it tattooed on my hand here.

I reveal a tattoo on the back of my left hand that had said quote.

Zoe: That's cool.

Carrie: I'm Carrie White Loud and these are my adopted kids Katie and Leia.

Leia: Hello.

Katie: Hi.

Zoe: It's a pleasure.

Hercules: Oh man. I've heard about you Carrie. You've had to endure a terrible life over at Chamberlain, Maine.

Carrie: Yeah. Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan ruined my life. But I put it all back together after my mother was put in an insane asylum, Chris was locked away in the Moon and Billy was executed.

Me: She destroyed the entire town in a ballistic rage because of bullying that got completely out of control and 260 men, women and children lost their lives because of it.

Carrie: Yeah. I will never forgive Chris and Billy for ruining my life but I have forgiven my mother.

Nicole W.: I'm so sorry you experienced that Carrie.

Carrie: Thank you for your concern Mrs. Weather.

Nicole W.: Please. Call me Nicole.

Carrie: Oh. Okay then.

Sam: I'm Sam Sharp Loud.

Zoe: Oh wow. I heard your former parents were the most dangerous serial killer couple in the country.

Sam: I know. But they got what they deserved and I'm now a member of the Loud Family.

Zoe: I'm glad you're okay Sam.

Sam: Thank you Zoe.

Zoe: You're welcome.

Lilly: I'm Lilly. I'm a mermaid and I'm Lincoln's fiance.

Atlas: Congratulations to you both.

Lincoln: Thank you Atlas. We met back 221 years ago and it was amazing.

Hercules: Through the book Magic Island?

Lincoln: That's right.

Lilly: It was an adventure that became a match made in Heaven. But the wedding is not for 15 years.

Zoe: You still have plenty of time.

Shannon: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Shannon "Gaz" Loud. Former member of the Black Daffodil Gang.

Hercules: Oh man. The defeat of the Black Daffodil was your greatest achievement.

Me: It's right up there. Shannon became a Black Daffodil to get revenge on her serial killer parents in the Chicago projects.

Zoe: Oh man. I'm so sorry Shannon.

Shannon: Thank you Zoe.

Zoe: You're welcome. (To Allie) You must be Allie.

Allie: That's right. We are J.D.'s children that were hurled from our time to this time because of a stupid mistake a monster made in our time. I'm the 1st born child. The Executioner of The Twisted Princesses.

Brittney: I'm Brittney Knudson the 2nd born child. The Empress of Darkness.

Anna: I'm Anna Knudson the 3rd born child. The Lightning Sports Champion.

Mary: I'm Mary Knudson the 4th born child. The Earth's Chef.

Jessie: I'm Jessie Knudson the 5th born child. The Adventurous Historian.

Jared: I'm Jared Knudson the 6th born child and the only son. The Fiery Crusader.

Nicole K.: I'm Nicole Knudson the 7th born child. The Scientist of the Stars.

Natilee: I'm Natalya Knudson the 8th born child. But everyone calls me Natilee. The Celtic Princess.

Shanan: I'm Shanan Abigail Knudson the youngest child. The Nature Shaman.

Allenby: I'm Allenby Knudson. Jared's my husband.

Heidi: I'm Heidi Knudson the Water Swordmistress.

Nathaniel: I'm Nathaniel Knudson.

Isabelle: And I'm Isabelle Knudson.

Nathaniel & Isabelle: We're twins.

Hercules: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud. I was adopted into the Loud Family.

Atlas: It's a pleasure. I heard you had a split personality that made you do terrible things.

Carol: Yeah. I don't like to talk about it. But I forgave my biological parents.

Zoe: That's good.

Vince: Carol is my girlfriend. She and I fell in love at first sight.

Hercules: That's great Vince.

Vince: Thank you Hercules.

Hercules: You're welcome. (To the Eds) And you three are?

Ed: I'm Ed.

Edd: I'm Edd but with 2 D's.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy.

Luan: Eddy is the best and most awesome boyfriend in the world. He loves my jokes.

Me: Luan's jokes are really funny. They always make most of us laugh. Luan, What do you call a Cheese that isn't yours?

Luan: I don't know J.D. What do you call a cheese that isn't yours?

Me: Nacho Cheese. (Rimshot)

Everyone laughs.

Varie: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny J.D.

Zoe: That was funny!

Hercules: That was a good one.

Vince: (Laughs) Good one.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Cody: That was funny.

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one. It sure gave a Cheesy development! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: (Laughs) That's a good one.

Vince: (Laughs) Luan always makes us laugh.

Zoe: (Laughs) That was funny. They do say that laughter is the best medicine.

Jeri: That's right. Sorry I'm Jeri Katou and I'm 2nd in Command of the Lion Guard.

Kion: I'm Kion, the Leader of the Lion Guard and the Fiercest of the team.

Ono: I'm Ono, an Egret and the Keenest of Sight.

Fuli: I'm Fuli, a Cheetah and the Fastest.

Beshte: I'm Beshte, a Hippopottamus and the Strongest.

Bunga: And I'm Bunga, a Honey Badger and the bravest.

Zoe: Oh wow. What does the Lion Guard do?

Kion: We are a special protection group that defends the Circle of Life. Our job is to make sure that everything is safe and that the Circle of Life is in balance.

Hercules: That's a huge responsibility.

Laney: It sure is.

Kion: Yeah. We are from the Pridelands in Tanzania and my sister Kiara is the leader of the Lion Guard while we're away. It's a temporary Lion Guard though.

Zoe: Oh I understand.

Hercules: That's a big responsibility and an awesome task.

Jeri: Yes.

Sailor Moon: We are the Sailor Soldiers.

Sailor Saturn: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Zoe: Oh wow! You guys are awesome!

Hercules: We heard how you all destroyed Queen Beryl and silenced her reign of terror for good.

Sailor Neptune: That's right.

Sailor Mars: We've had a huge amount of help.

Shanan: I helped them and so did Lincoln, Laney, Lucy and Lily. We saved the entire Universe from total destruction and ended Queen Beryl's reign of terror forever.

Zoe: I'm glad she got what was coming to her.

Riley: Me too. My name is Riley Anderson.

Laney: Me and Riley are known as the Sisters of Nature.

Zoe: That is so cute. Laney I heard you killed a terroristic kid named Chandler Henderson.

Laney: That's right.

Lincoln: He was a bully that picked on Laney and she beat him and got him sent to a maximum security mental hospital. Sometime later he escaped and went after Laney to get revenge. Chandler made a deal with the devil and got plant powers too. Laney killed Chandler and sent him to the Netherworld forever.

Zoe: Oh man. Laney that must've been awful to have to make your first kill.

Laney: I know. But I had to do what was needed to be done because he was a criminal that can never change.

Lola: Yeah. In my opinion these kinds of guys will never change and they need to be destroyed because they keep ruining peoples lives and the world is much better off without them!

Hercules: You'll get no argument from me Lola.

Atlas: I agree.

Nicole W.: Me too.

Zoe: Same here.

Kate: That's what I was told. My name is Kate Lloyd.

Zoe: I saw you on the movie "The Thing".

Kate: I know. I went through a major league nightmare down in Antarctica.

Me: It was horrifying. Kate has been severely traumatized by that event and it scarred her for life.

Kate: Yeah. But I'm slowly healing from it thanks to my friends here.

Nicole W.: That's good. I'm glad you're okay Kate.

Kate: Thanks Nicole.

Hercules: We saw both movies from 1982 and 2011 and they aren't that scary to us anymore.

Me: I believe it. Both the movies scared me bad. I was paralyzed with total fear when I saw them back when I was 12.

Hercules: I'll bet. (To Robin) Whoa! The Teen Titans!? No way!

Robin: We are real and in the flesh. I'm Robin.

Starfire: Pleasure. I'm Starfire, the Princess of Tamaran.

Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. It's pleasure.

Beast Boy: Name's Beast Boy.

Terra: I'm Terra.

Kole: I'm Kole.

Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee.

Argent: I'm Argent.

Volcana: I'm Volcana.

Star Girl: I'm Star Girl.

Hulk: Hulk.

Zoe: You guys are awesome! You're all some of my favorite superheroes.

Robin: Thank you Zoe. I'm glad we have some fans.

Zoe: You're welcome Robin.

Ronnie Anne: I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Hercules: Pleasure to meet you too Ronnie Anne.

Cody: Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend. We've been dating for a while.

Ronnie Anne: Yep.

Zoe: Congrats you two.

Cody: Thank you Zoe.

Bobby: I'm Ronnie Anne's big brother Roberto Santiago. But everyone calls me Bobby.

Lori: Bobby is my fiance. He and I have known eachother since kindergarten and we're getting married in a couple of years.

Atlas: Congratulations you two.

Lori: Thanks Atlas.

Atlas: You're welcome.

Star: I'm Star Butterfly, the Princess of Mewni.

Zoe: Oh wow. I thought you looked familiar. We know your mother Moon the Undaunted.

Nicole W.: Your mother is one of my best friends Star and she is a wise and benevolent ruler of Mewni.

Me: I didn't know you all have been to Mewni.

Hercules: It's an awesome dimension and the corn there is amazing.

Varie: That's what we've heard.

Vince: I love corn.

Jared: Me too. I love all vegetables and fruit.

Marco: That's awesome. I'm Marco Diaz. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Zoe: Same here Marco. I heard that Princess Star lives with you so she can start her training as future Queen of Mewni.

Marco: That's right.

Star: I'm learning so much about Earth and it's so much fun.

Me: It's cool.

Vambre: (British Accent) It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Vambre Warrior and this is my baby brother Prohyas.

Prohyas: We are the Warriors For Hire and we use Magiswords in all our adventures.

Zoe: What's a Magisword?

Lana: It's this.

Lana spun her bracelet and pulled out a Magisword.

Announcer: BOULDER MAGISWORD!

Lana: Magiswords are much different than regular swords. They each come in many unique shapes and have many amazing powers.

Zoe: That is so cool!

Hercules: It sure is. What does this one do?

Vambre: The Boulder Magisword can create boulders and fire them at a target.

Hercules: Let me see if I can punch one.

Lana: Okay. Here it comes.

Lana fired a boulder at Hercules and he punched it and shattered it into a million pieces.

WHAAAAAAAM!

Me: Whoa! Hercules you are really strong.

Hercules: I have super strength and I work out alot.

Lynn: That was awesome!

Vambre: Indeed.

Prohyas: That was amazing!

Laney: Lana got myself and some of us into Magiswords.

Me: We have special bracelets that enable us to choose a Magisword with ease and without the need for a Magisword bag.

Vambre: That's a genius method J.D.

Me: Thanks Vambre.

Lynn Sr.: Well we would love to have you all join us for dinner as a way to welcome you all to the neighborhood.

Atlas: We would like that Lynn. We already moved in so we'll be honored to show up.

* * *

After everyone was set up for dinner we were having a good dinner.

Me: So Hercules if I may ask how do you all know so much about the spirits and all that?

Hercules: We are well known in the worlds of the Paranormal, mythological, supernatural and the interdimensional. We have alot of good friends that know about us and we have alot of rules and laws that we have to obey and follow.

Me: That's amazing and also coincidental. We have done all sorts of things on numerous planets, and more in the worlds of the Supernatural and Paranormal. So we are no strangers to all the worlds.

Zoe: That's amazing J.D. We've been following all of your achievements and how you saved all those people in Dallas when that asteroid destroyed it.

Varie: That was horrible. 25,000 people lost their lives and $582 Trillion+ damages reported.

Atlas: That's what we saw. It was awful.

Nicole W.: We responded to that day and helped many people out there.

Me: Looks like we have some help from the shadows.

Atlas: That's a good way to put it. Yes.

Zoe: So how did some of you get your powers J.D.?

Me: That's one of our most popular questions. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers from Cosmic Radiation.

Hercules: Radiation from Outer Space. That's amazing.

Me: Yeah. It's effects are completely unpredictable and it gave us omnipotent power as a result.

Lincoln: Me and my friends and sisters and brothers got our powers from the blessings of Gods & Goddesses from all over the world.

Linka: That's right.

Zoe: I've heard about this. It's called the Divine Choosing. Numerous reports have been flying around that you all were given powers from different deities.

Cody: It's strange isn't it? I got my powers from Anubis the Egyptian God of The Dead.

Zoe: Oh wow! That's amazing.

Lola: J.D. told us how we got our powers because of a big book of legends that he has.

Me: It's right here.

I pull out my Legends Book and Hercules looked at it.

Hercules: I remember this book. I had a book like this once but I lost it.

Me: I think I might have found it 5 years ago. It's all really fascinating and it gave us the info on how we got our powers.

Laney: I was the first in my family that got my powers. I was exposed to Lisa's Chemicals and it gave me superpowers like super strength and flight. I got my plant powers from the Diamond of Gaia in Grand Venture State Park.

Zoe: That's amazing.

Hercules: You all were given great gifts and with...

Lincoln: Great power comes a great responsibility. Yes.

Me: They know that saying all too well.

Hercules: I can believe it.

Lincoln: I know. We have so much to learn now that we have powers and more.

Ronnie Anne: It's really cool though.

Zoe: It is.

* * *

Later the next day we read todays paper and saw an article from the town of Acme Acres, home of Acme Looniversity and the legendary Looney Tunes.

Me: Look at this. "Montana Max, spoiled rich kid has been expelled from Acme Looniversity for framing Buster Bunny and wrongfully expelling him and botching an election for Class President through buying his friends to vote".

Lincoln: That kid sounds like a jerk.

Hercules: I've heard all about him. He is the most spoiled rotten, most obnoxious and most despicable rich kid brat in the world. He's worth $200 billion and he makes all rich kids look bad.

Zoe: There's also a girl there named (Dramatic Voice) Elmyra Duff!

Thunder and Lightning crashes, scary pipe organ music plays, a cat screeches, a dog shakes in fear, fish swim around in a fish tank in fright, hamsters shake in fear and Houdini - Zoe's Chamaeleon friend goes invisible.

Laney: I've heard about Elmyra. She is the worst animal lover in the history of the world and is considered a major nightmare and a major league menace to all animals everywhere.

Crysta: She can't be that bad.

Laney: Actually Crysta it's worse than you think. She may love all animals but she crushes them to death. That's why she's so widely feared in the animal kingdom. Not even bans on all the pet shops and more can stop her.

Lana: I love all animals myself but she gives all animal lovers everywhere a really bad name.

El Diablo, Hopps, Bitey, Walt and Cliff agreed with her.

Me: Well also Montana Max is a disgrace to all rich boys everywhere and we have to take him down. Lola, you've been known to gather dirt on lots of people right?

Lola: You know it J.D. I think I know what you're about to do.

I hand Lola my laptop.

Me: Do your stuff Lola.

Lola types on my laptop and she reports some incriminating info on Montana Max to the police.

Lola: Okay. The police are investigating now. They'll send me a text to let me know if they've found anything.

Me: Good work Lola. Now we have to head over to Acme Acres. Hercules, Zoe would you like to come with?

Hercules: It would be an honor.

Zoe: Count us in.

Vince: Welcome aboard guys.

Aylene: Lets get them.

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Cody, Hercules, Zoe, Lincoln, Lilly, Laney, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily flew over to Acme Acres. We arrived and it was in Missouri.

Vince: It's in Missouri. My old home.

Me: Well, What do you know.

Lola got a text back.

Lola: The police have enough evidence to arrest Montana Max and they're gonna seize all his assets.

Me: Good. Lets get him.

They went to Max's house and it was a big multi-million dollar home.

Me: (Whistles) What a pad.

Lincoln: Not as nice as our mansions though.

Hercules: His mansion would be perfect for me and my family.

Zoe: I heard he arrested his parents for making him eat brussel sprouts.

Lola: That is wrong on so many levels.

Me: I agree with him though. I don't like Brussel Sprouts.

Lana: I always eat my veggies.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lily: Same here.

Lincoln: Me too.

Me: Lets go.

We ring the doorbell and the police were hiding in the bushes next to the door.

Doorbell: Money!

Me: Nice doorbell.

Montana Max: I'm coming. I'm coming.

The door opened and the police ambushed him and slapped the handcuffs on him. He was arrested for assault and battery, ecoterrorism, fraud, corruption, wire fraud, money laundering, racketeering and more.

I beamed the house and everything he once had to Royal Woods and Hercules & Zoe now live in it.

Hercules: Thanks for giving us Montana Max's house J.D.

Me: No problem Hercules.

Lola got another text saying that they arrested Elmyra for numerous counts of animal cruelty and abuse.

Lola: Elmyra was arrested guys.

Later we got the Weatherby's settled into their new home and it had lots of practically everything.

* * *

Montana Max was found guilty on all of his charges and was sentenced to 200 Life Sentences plus 70 consecutive terms of 5,234 years for a total of 366,380 years in prison making it one of the longest known prison sentences in the world and he's one of the youngest criminals to serve it and he will have no possibility of parole. He also has a curse on him that was a fate worse than death: Eternal Life without Eternal Youth and being a worthless homeless bum. He was also ordered to pay $750 Billion in restitution to the Weather's and other people around the world. Montana Max also had all of his assets seized and everything he owned minus his house was donated to Acme Acres.

Elmyra Duff was found guilty on 752,983 counts of Animal Cruelty, Animal Abuse and Assault & Battery. 702,983 counts of Animal Abuse and 50,000 counts of Assault & Battery.

She was sentenced to 3,651,050 years in prison and was ordered to pay $750 Billion in fines and restitution to all the families of the abused animals and more. Her sentence is the longest non-life sentence ever known. She also had a terrible curse on her as well: Eternal life without eternal youth. She now looks like she's 110 years old and she and Montana Max are both serving their sentence in a special isolated prison at the bottom of the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean at 36,000 feet down. With pitch black darkness, no light from the Sun, the extremely brutal cold and the bone-crushing pressure of 16,000 pounds of pressure per square inch around them, they will be forever alone all the time and in total darkness and escape is impossible.

* * *

Me: Well guys Elmyra Duff & Montana Max are right where they belong: In prison forever as old people until the day after doomsday.

Hercules: You said it J.D.

Zoe: What a couple of monsters.

Laney: I think all the animals can agree with us and they are all finally free of Elmyra Duff.

Cody: That's right Laney.

Me: I agree.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I would like to thank PerkyGoth14 for letting me use Hercules & Zoe and credit goes to you for them. Also Vince gave me the idea for the Tiny Toons theme chapter. Thanks for that man. Montana Max & Elmyra Duff are menaces to not only Acme Acres and the Animals there but the entire animal kingdom and the whole planet. I watched Tiny Toons and Animaniacs all the time when I was a kid and they were the first cartoons I've watched. They were funny and I didn't know they were that funny until later on. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Tiny Toons Adventures belongs to Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg.


	249. Danger of Gotham

It starts with Leni coming in to the mansion.

Leni: (Screams in Excitement) O.M. Gosh you guys! Look at all these beautiful dresses I bought at the mall!

Leni showed us all some beautiful dresses of every color.

Me: Ooh! Those are beautiful Leni.

Varie: They sure are.

Eddy: The Yellow one would be perfect for Luan.

Luan: Aww. Thank you Eddy-bear.

Laney: I would look good in the red one.

Leni: Well these are all for us to share.

Lori: Thanks Leni. I literally would look good in the blue ones.

Zoe: Black is a good color for me.

Suddenly without warning something smashed through the ceiling and stuck into the floor.

Me: Whoa!

Aylene: What was that!?

Vince: I don't know.

When the dust cleared we saw that the object was a sword.

Me: That is a nice sword.

I pick it up and it was heavy.

Me: Wow! Nice craftsmanship. It looks familiar to me too. There's some kind of writing on the blade.

Hercules: What does it say?

Me: It's in Ancient Greek. We stopped using this language back in 146 B.C. "Life is killing life all the time and so the Goddess kills herself in the sacrifice of her own animal."

Zoe: That's very cryptic.

Lincoln: Wait a minute! I've seen that sword before! Wait here.

Lincoln ran to his room and came back with the DVD case for 2017's Wonder Woman and he handed it to me. I immediately recognized it.

Me: I thought this sword was familiar! This is the Sword of Athena.

Lincoln: It's the sword of Wonder Woman. I wonder how it landed here.

Me: That's a really good question Lincoln.

Lola: Wonder Woman is awesome.

Lana: Yeah. She is the strongest woman ever.

Star Girl: Diana is a great warrior and she is powerful.

Volcana: She is very tough too.

Starfire: That's right.

Raven: She's a very powerful member of the Justice League.

Leni: May I see that sword?

Me: Sure.

I handed the sword to Leni and it glowed in a blinding flash of light and Leni was transforming. Her power levels were skyrocketing at an astronomical level. When it was done Leni was forever changed. She had a red, blue and gold suit with a gold skirt, silver arm bands, a gold lasso, an awesome crown, and awesome shoes. She also had a stronger physique.

Leni: What happened?

Me: Leni you look incredible. Look.

I form a mirror of water and Leni gasped and screamed in excitement.

Leni: O.M. Gosh you guys! I look amazing!

Me: Wow! That sword made you into another Wonder Woman.

Vince: Her power is incredible.

Zoe: I've read alot about the Amazons of Themyscira. They are the most powerful warrior women in the world and they are lead by Queen Hippolyta.

Hercules: They are very strict when it comes to contact with people from outside their island.

Zoe: Yeah. I've been to Themyscira and I also trained there.

Me: That's amazing Zoe. We have to go there and figure this out.

Luna: Yeah. We have to figure this out dudes.

Lynn: And maybe we can help Leni out and make her stronger.

Me: Good idea Lynn.

* * *

20 minutes later we arrived on the island of Themyscira.

Me: Wow! So this is Themyscira.

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Lucy: The darkness is more beautiful than this.

Laney: It's magnificent. But I wonder why the Amazons of Themyscira live in total isolation?

Zoe: It's been that way for eons Laney.

Cody: This is a magnificent island though.

A spear sudden landed in the sand by us.

Me: Whoa!

A group of Amazons came out to attack us.

Zoe: Wait!

Amazon 1: Zoe? What are you doing back here?

Zoe: We came here because one of your islands weapons wound up in our possession and we would like to speak with Queen Hippolyta. These are my friends.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Amazon 2: Same here. We had no idea Zoe was coming with all of you.

Varie: We apologize for coming on such short notice.

Me: One of your swords is in our possession.

Leni showed them the sword.

Amazon 2: (Gasp) The Sword of Athena! Right this way.

We all were lead to the Throne Room and sitting on the throne was Queen Hippolyta herself.

Queen Hippolyta: Zoe. It's good to see you again.

Zoe: You too your majesty. We apologize for coming here on such short notice but less than an hour ago one of your weapons wound up in our possession.

Me: We should introduce ourselves first.

We did so.

Queen Hippolyta: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. News about all of your achievements has spread all across the world. Including here on Themyscira.

Me: That's amazing your Majesty.

Queen Hippolyta: It is. Now how did you get Diana's sword?

Lincoln: It smashed through the roof of our house in Michigan and we don't know how it got there.

Wonder Woman arrived.

Wonder Woman: Mother?

We saw her.

Me: Diana. It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D. The Justice League has heard all about your achievements all over the world.

Me: So we have heard. We found your sword and we don't know how it got into our possession.

Wonder Woman saw Leni with her sword.

Leni: I don't know how I got it myself.

Wonder Woman: I do. I was helping Batman fight a team of supervillains in Gotham and one of them kicked the sword out of my hand.

Vince: What was the name of this group?

Wonder Woman: It was the Suicide Squad.

Lincoln: Oh man. I've heard about the Suicide Squad. They are a group of the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham and they have one purpose in mind: To Destroy the Justice League.

Wonder Woman: That's right Lincoln.

Starfire: Who is the Suicide Squad?

Lincoln: Like I said Starfire. They are a group of the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham City. They are Deadshot, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Slipknot, Killer Croc and El Diablo.

Me: I know those creeps all too well.

Hercules: Same here.

Cody: They are worthy prey of the hunt.

Queen Hippolyta: They sound like they're very dangerous.

Me: They are your majesty. Now we know how Diana's sword wound up in Leni's hands. And now we know what we can do to help out. Wonder Woman we would like to help out the Justice League take down the Suicide Squad.

Wonder Woman: We would like that.

Me: All right.

Zoe: Again your majesty we're sorry to arrive here on such short notice.

Queen Hippolyta: It's all right Zoe.

Me: Lets get them!

We beam all the way over to Gotham City.

Me: Gotham City, New Jersey. One of America's most Populated Cities and it has the highest crime rate in the history of the world. It's easily one of the most lawless cities in the world.

Star Girl: Yes. I know this city all too well. It's not a pleasent place to live.

Luan: I agree. I would not like this city if we moved here.

Eddy: Me neither.

Lana: This place does give me the creeps. No offence Lucy.

Lucy: None taken Lana.

Janeen: So how are we gonna find the Suicide Squad?

Wonder Woman: They're this way.

We flew over to where they were and we saw Batman, Superman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Fire, Aquagirl, Green Arrow and Crimson Fox fighting the Suicide Squad.

Naruto: Whoa!

Sakura: What a fight.

Me: Lets go!

They all rush down and I unsheath my sword and I fire an energy beam and blew Killer Croc to dust. Killing him instantly. Deadshot fired bullets at me and I block them all with my sword and Lori fired a blast of wind and blew him away and Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated him. Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze El Diablo. Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at the Joker.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

The Joker then saw everyone with glowing red eyes and a vicious hateful nature and laughing at him.

Joker: STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Laney kicked him in the face and Riley punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the back of the head.

Luan was facing Harley Quinn.

She fired a blast of light at her.

Luan: Let the light cleanse the evil from your black heart!

A blob of pitch black darkness separated from Harley Quinn. It became another Harley Quinn and this was the living embodiment of the evil that was inside her.

Harley Quinn: What happened?

Luan: You were made into this monster because of the Joker. Look!

Luan pointed to the Evil Harley Quinn and she gasped in shock.

Harley Quinn: This is what I have become?

Luan: Sadly yes.

Luan fired a blast of light and obliterated the evil Harley Quinn in an instant.

Luna & Sam were fighting Captain Boomerang and they kicked him in the face and stomach and the back of the head and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a building.

BOOM!

Keito went Jorogumo and fired a shot of web at Slipknot and tied him up and Leni slashed him in the back.

Leni: Great job Keito.

Keito: Thanks Leni. You're starting to get the hang of your powers.

Leni: Totes! Thank you.

Superman: Wow! These guys are good.

Wonder Woman: They are everything we read about in the archives Kal.

Flash: They arrived just in time.

Hawkgirl: They sure did.

Flash: J.D. is facing the Joker next.

I punch the Joker in the face and kick him in the crotch.

Flash: (Winces) Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark.

I kick him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth, punch him in the nose, kick him in the back of the head and throw him over me and onto the ground and I take his arm and bend it and broke it and the bone was sticking out of it and I elbow him in the face.

I back away and the Joker and he got up.

Three targeting lasers appeared on his back and I saw Cody on a nearby building.

I smiling knowing what's about to happen next.

Joker: So you are smiling in the face of being laughed to death? (Laughs Maniacally)

Me: Oh I'm not smiling at my demise. It's yours actually.

Cody fired a plasma blast and it hit the Joker in the back and blew a bloody hole through him and killed him instantly.

Cody flew down with dark blue wings and landed by the Joker's dead body and took off his helmet.

Me: Nice shot Cody.

Cody: Thank you J.D.

Me: Being trained by the Yautja's has taught you alot and more.

Cody: They sure have. The Joker is a worthy prey and he has been on my hit list for a while.

Me: I can believe it.

Ronnie Anne: That was amazing Cody!

Cody: Thank you R.A.

Luan: One thing was for sure though. The Joker sure gave all comedians everywhere a really bad name. He was just as bad as me when Dark Luan took over on April Fools.

Me: Don't remind me. But he got what was coming to him in the end.

Flash came over.

Flash: You guys were awesome.

Me: Thanks Flash. It's an honor to meet the Fastest Man Alive.

Flash: Same here J.D. You guys sure showed them.

Superman: I agree. J.D. it's an honor to meet you all.

Me: Same here Kal. It's an honor to meet the Leader and founder of the Justice League.

Superman: Same here J.D. You are very well known to the Justice League.

Me: So we have heard.

We all took down the Suicide Squad and Harley Quinn was on the path to redemption. Leni was now another Wonder Woman. I was given a special watch that would call the Justice League when needed. We now not only have the city of Royal York, Michigan to defend but also the city of Gotham in New Jersey. This was the beginning of our ultimate adventures.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

Atomic 9595 gave me the idea for a chapter for the Suicide Squad but I had no idea of how I was gonna set it up. VinJedi1995 gave me the idea for Leni's Amazon powers. Thanks man for the idea and inspiration. You deserve some of the credit man. Also Atomic 9595 thank you for the idea. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	250. Night of The Weresharks

It starts in the Living Room as we all were watching TV, Reading Books and playing card games and board games.

I was on my computer and a strange article caught my eye from Florida.

Me: This is really unusual guys. "Mysterious Gruesome Attacks kill 25 men in 3 months. Police are baffled as 15 men were savagely attacked on Full Moon nights and ripped apart into pieces. Hundreds of eyewitnesses say that mysterious human shark-like creatures mutilated and killed these men."

Lincoln: Human-sharks? That's weird.

Lisa: Ach! Poppycock. There is absolutely no way that Sharks can walk on land and do all that.

Hercules suddenly gasped as he knew what was happening.

Hercules: Oh no. The curse has resurfaced.

Varie: Curse? What curse Hercules?

Hercules: It's called The Curse of the Were-Sharks. It was a terrible curse that is said to be from the darkest pits of the Netherworld itself.

Zoe: Legend says that on the night of a full moon if a shark washes ashore on a beach and bites an unsuspecting victim, they are afflicted with a form of Lycanthropy called Were-sharkism. They become half human half shark creatures under the light of the full moon and they have a relentless hunger for blood, death and destruction and there's no telling what they will do.

Me: Whoa!

Luna: That is awful dudes.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sakura: We have to find out who these were-sharks are and stop them.

Then the alarm went off.

Computer: Alert! Code Dimension Jump in Progress.

A computer popped up and the position of the wormhole was coincidentally in Miami, Florida.

Me: Okay I need Varie, Ben, Gwen, Zoe, Vince, Cody, Lincoln, Naruto, Terra and Numbuh 4 to come with me.

Cody: Right.

Numbuh 4: You got it J.D.

Lilly: Be careful Linky.

Lincoln: I will Lilly.

Lola: Let me come too.

Me: Okay. Lets fly.

We flew out to Miami, Florida and saw the wormhole over the beach.

Out of it came Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Glaceon, Max, Serena, Manaphee and Articuno.

Me: It's our friends from the Pokemon world!

We flew up and caught them.

Vince: May, Misty, Brock. It's good to see you guys again.

Brock: You too Vince.

May: Same here.

Misty: You too.

We landed and we introduced ourselves.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie, J.D.'s Fiance.

Zoe: I'm Zoe Weather. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud. It's a pleasure.

Lola: I'm Lola Loud.

Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson.

Gwen: I'm his cousin Gwen Tennyson.

Cody: I'm Cody. A drifter.

Terra: I'm Tara Markov. But everyone calls me Terra.

Numbuh 4: And I'm Wallabee Beatles. But call me Numbuh 4.

Ash: It's a pleasure to meet you. We know Vince and Naruto. I'm Ash Ketchem and this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: I'm Misty.

Brock: I'm Brock. It's a pleasure.

May: I'm May.

Max: I'm May's little brother, Max.

Serena: I'm Serena. (Blushes) Ash is my boyfriend.

Manaphee: I'm Manaphee. It's a pleasure to meet you all friends of May.

Articuno: Pleasure to meet you all too. I'm Articuno.

Ash: So what happened? Where are we?

Me: You've been taken to our dimension through a Transdimensional Wormhole. It's a vortex that bridges one dimension to ours.

Vince: We've had several encounters with them and we have lots of friends from all sorts of dimensions.

Misty: I believe it.

Me: It's been a strange event for us. Dawn is doing okay. She is getting more skilled in using her powers.

Ash: That's great. I'm glad.

Pikachu: Pika.

Max: But how are we all gonna get back home?

Me: I'm afraid that's gonna be a big problem. There's an infinite number of dimensions and universes across the fabric of the Space-Time Continuum and it could be any one of them. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack as big as the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos.

Brock: That's a big problem and I guess we're stuck here.

Varie: I'm afraid so.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Ash: Oh man.

Me: But Dawn is here in our dimension and she would be thrilled to see all of you here.

Misty: I'm sure she would.

Me: We're also here on a mission. Lets go to a table and sit so we can tell you.

We did so and explained the mission and we saw 4 girls the same age with Red, Blue, Yellow and Green hair and they had beautiful dresses that were of their hair color.

They came up to us.

?: Well hello there. Are you the famous J.D. Knudson?

Me: Yes I am and you are?

Nancy (Yellow): I'm Nancy Same and these are my sisters Stephanie, Mariah and Ruby.

Ruby (Red): Hello.

Stephanie (Green): Pleasure.

Mariah (Blue): Howdy.

Me: Pleasure to meet all of you.

We introduce ourselves.

Nancy: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lola: I love your matching dresses.

Stephanie: Thank you Lola.

Mariah: You have quite the talent in beauty pageants from what we heard.

Lola: That's right.

I notice a strange mark on their legs. It was a shark-shape tattoo.

Me: That's a strange mark on your legs.

Nancy: Oh yeah. We have a terrible problem.

Numbuh 4: What is it?

Mariah: Three months ago we were bitten by a were-shark.

We gasp.

Ash: What's a were-shark?

Me: It's a strange creature that's half man half shark. They come out when the Moon is full and that is tonight. Like werewolves they are savage, bloodthirsty monsters and they kill anyone in their path. Even those that are closest to them.

Stephanie: That's right.

Nancy: This curse has been our pain ever since that night.

Me: We're gonna help you all.

Zoe: Usually in order to break the curse we have to kill the shark that bit you.

Me: Well we're gonna find out what's coming. The Full Moon is rising now.

We saw the Moon rise out in the east.

Me: Here it comes guys. Be ready.

The Moon's light touched the girls and they were in alot of pain.

A man appeared.

?: That's right my pretty slaves. Kill them when transformed.

Their clothes ripped apart and they all transformed into WERESHARKS! Stephanie was a Goblin Shark, Nancy was a Great White, Ruby was a Hammerhead and Mariah was a Tiger Shark and the man became a BLACK GREAT WHITE SHARK!

Me: Whoa! So these are Weresharks.

Lola: And that man must be the one that gave them the curse!

Ben: Let me face the man that cursed them.

Me: Go get him Ben!

Ben activated the Omnitrix and became Ultimate Ben.

Ben: AMPHIBION!

Ben fired a blast of lightning at the Black Wereshark and sent him out onto the ocean. Ben flew out and saw that he can stand on the water.

Lola formed a ring of fire and trapped the girls.

Ash kicked Nancy in the snout and Pikachu fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted Nancy.

Stephanie went for Pikachu and just as she was about to attack Pikachu Ash kicked her away and Serena punched her in the snout.

Ash: You okay Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika.

Numbuh 4 and Terra fought Mariah.

Terra threw some rocks at her and Numbuh 4 kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the snout and knocked her out.

Gwen trapped the four sharks in a glowing purple bubble.

Me: Good work guys.

Gwen: Thanks.

Naruto: Now we have to take care of Fishface cursemaster there.

Ben used Ripjaws power and dove underwater and swam at a fast speed and punched him in the face.

Black Wereshark: **You'll pay for that!**

Ben: Not as much as you will! NRG!

Ben fired a blast of energy and it hit him and blew him into the fence on the beach.

Ben: JETRAY!

Ben flew over and fired a laser at him and it burned his tail.

Ben: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

Ben flew over and fired a blast of fire at him and it froze him.

Me: Ice Fire!? Awesome!

Lola: That was amazing!

The black wereshark broke out.

Ben: XLR8!

Ben ran at 500 Miles Per Hour and he buried him in the sand.

Ben: DIAMONDHEAD!

Ben fired shards of diamonds at him and injured him bad.

The Black Wereshark was enraged and getting madder and madder by the second.

Ben: FRANKENSTRIKE!

Ben fired purple lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Ben: ECHO ECHO!

Ben screamed a super loud sonic scream and hurt the Black Weresharks senses.

We were covering our ears.

Me: Whoa! That is loud!

Lincoln: Literally!

Zoe: No kidding!

Ben: Now for the grand finale. CLOCKWORK!

Ben fired a time ray and it hit the black wereshark and he disintegrated into dust. Killing him instantly.

Ben reverted back to normal.

Gwen: Something's happening.

Gwen let the girls out and they were changing back and when they reverted back they didn't have clothes on.

Naruto: I got this.

Naruto unsealed 4 blankets and wrapped the girls around them.

They woke up and saw that they were human again under the full moon.

Me: Are you all right?

Nancy: I think so.

Ruby: What happened?

Ben: The man that cursed you is dead. He can never terrorize you ever again.

Naruto: And Ben here saved you.

Mariah: He's right. We're cured! We're free!

Lola: Lets get you some clothes though.

Lola took the girls to a clothing store.

Me: Ben that was awesome! You were incredible.

Ben: Thank you J.D. I saw the Ultimate Ben form from my future self Ben 10,000. It was my true future.

Me: I believe it. That was incredible. You all did a great job.

Gwen: Thanks J.D.

Nancy, Stephanie, Mariah and Ruby came with us to Michigan to put the past behind them. They live with Hercules and Zoe. This was a strange adventure but it was an awesome one as we got to see Ben 10 in action. He has 20,000 Aliens in his Omnitrix. Ben is gonna be awesome on our adventures. Dawn was reunited with Ash and Brock and all her friends from her Universe.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

This one was given to me as an idea from my friend NicoChan11. Credit goes to her for an awesome idea. Thank you. Let me know what you all think. See you all next time.


	251. Viciousness Thy Name is The Sinister 6

It starts in the living room. We were reading books, playing video games, card games and board games.

Me: Boy it sure is quiet huh?

Varie: Yeah. So far.

Vince: Lets hope it stays that way.

Eddy: One can hope.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Computer: ALERT! CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS!

Me: Where at this time?

The computer popped up and revealed that the vortex was over Downtown Royal York.

Naruto: It's right over downtown.

Me: It sure is. Computer, can you scan who is coming out of the vortex?

Computer: Scanning.

The computer scanned and we saw that it was an enemy from Ash's journey: Paul.

Ash: Paul!? What is he doing here?

Sasuke: You know him Ash?

Ash: Yeah Sasuke and lets just say that he and I aren't exactly good friends. We are considered mortal enemies.

Dawn: He is an arrogant, evil and heartless monster that treats all Pokemon like slaves and he only wants them as weapons. He is a selfish monster that will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Me: So he's an evil Sasuke in your Universe.

Sasuke: He is exactly like I was.

Ash: Actually Sasuke he is worse.

Me: He's like the evil Sasuke's we all killed. But why of all people is he here?

Ash: Probably to get revenge on me for ruining his life.

Sakura: Probably.

Varie: I can't believe he is that evil. He gives all Pokemon trainers everywhere a really bad name.

Vince: I agree.

Cody: Me too.

Manaphy: Me too.

Fu: One thing is for sure. We have to stop him and whatever he has planned it's not good.

Me: I agree. Ash, Serena, Lincoln & Linka, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily you all come with me.

Lori: Right.

Me: Lets go!

We all flew to the city while Lori and Leni carried Ash and Serena. We arrived and saw Spider Man, Venom, Black Cat, and MJ fighting Paul and the Sinister Six - Vulture, Electro, Hydro Man, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter and Sandman.

We landed and Paul saw us.

Paul: Ash Ketchum. Just the man I wanted to find.

Ash: I thought we were rid of you for good Paul.

Serena: People like you give Pokemon Trainers everywhere a bad name.

Paul: You all are not worthy to be Pokemon trainers. Especially after everything you did to me Ash.

Me: You have no right to decide that Paul. And your crimes against the world of Pokemon are completely unforgiveable. You see Pokemon as slaves and weapons for your own selfishness and evil. We see Pokemon as friends and partners who help people. Your heart is as black as the Darkness in it's entirety.

Lucy: I think some of my love for the Darkness is rubbing off on you J.D.

Me: I guess so Lucy. Also Paul of all people why would you team up with the most dangeous enemies of Spiderman?

Paul: To destroy all of you.

Me: We know these guys all too well. Adrian Toomes A.K.A. Vulture, Maxwell Dillon A.K.A. Electro, Morris Bench A.K.A. Hydro Man, Quentin Beck A.K.A. Mysterio, Sergei Kravenov A.K.A. Kraven the Hunter and Flint Marko A.K.A. Sandman.

Vulture: I'm impressed you know us.

Hydro Man: Me too.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) It's an honor that you know us J.D.

Me: We get that all the time when we are fighting bad guys.

Paul: Enough talk! Kill them all but leave Ash and his girl for me!

Me: Split em up and destroy them all!

We charged and it erupted into a savage and brutal fight.

* * *

Battle 1: Lori & Leni VS Vulture.

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew Vulture into a building and he exploded out and he tried to punch at Lori but she dodged and kicked him in the back. Leni slashed him in the back and he was bleeding bad.

Lori: I'm going to literally turn you into a Human Pretzel Vulture!

Vulture: We'll see about that!

Vulture flew fast and punched Lori in the face and she rebounded and punched him in the mouth and it exploded into a brutal fight in the air as they exchanged blow after blow after blow. It was an extremely violent brawl in the air and it was brutal and ferocious.

Then Leni slashed his arm off and Lori blew him into a fuel truck and he crashed into it and it exploded into a fireball. Killing him instantly.

KABOOM!

Lori: That did it.

Leni: Totes.

* * *

Battle 2: Lincoln & Linka VS Electro.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Electro and it hit his arm and Linka kicked him in the back of the head and Lincoln punched him in the stomach. Linka kicked him in the face and knocked him down.

Linka: You're gonna pay for your crimes Electro.

Electro: I don't think so.

Lincoln & Linka fired a blast of lightning and Electro did the same and they collided and the power from their lightning was so strong that it was unbelievable. Lightning was spreading out from the blast and causing all the buildings to be set on fire in tremendous explosions.

KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM!

Spiderman suddenly wrapped Electro in webbing and Lincoln & Linka's lightning was far too powerful for Electro to handle and he overloaded and exploded into a huge fireball. Killing him instantly.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lincoln: Wow!

Linka: That was intense!

Lincoln: But we destroyed him.

They high fived and lightning came out of their hands.

* * *

Battle 3: J.D., Lucy and Lynn VS Sandman.

Lynn fired a wave of lava at Sandman and his sand blocked it.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and turned his sand into a Fulgerite.

I fired a blast of fire and turned his arm into glass.

But he regenerated it and went at me and turned his arm into a spike mace and punched me in the face and I crashed into a building. I exploded out and had blood dripping from my mouth. I kick him in the face and fired an energy blast and blew his leg off. He regenerated it.

Me: Sandman I have a question to ask.

Sandman: What is it?

Me: Why did you kill Spiderman's uncle Ben Parker?

Sandman: My daughter is dying. I needed money. I was scared and desperate.

Lynn: Oh man. I'm so sorry about your daughter.

Sandman: It's all right Lynn. But thanks for your sympathy.

Me: What was wrong with your daughter?

Sandman: She needs a heart transplant and we couldn't find a match.

Me: Maybe we can help her.

Sandman: I would like that.

Flint took the three of us to the hospital and into his daughter Penny's room. She was very ill.

Me: Hang on Penny. You're gonna be all right.

I place myself on the table next to her.

Me: Don't worry guys. I'm not gonna die. I discovered that my powers enable me to regenerate my limbs and my organs.

I plunge my hand into my chest and rip out my beating heart.

Me: (Gasping) Don't worry! Watch.

Everyone saw my heart grow back and the wound in my chest healed instantly.

Lynn: That was cool!

Lucy: Gag. But really cool.

Flint: You are really gifted J.D.

Me: I'm sorry you all had to see that.

Flint: That's all right J.D.

The doctor came in.

Doctor: Good news J.D. Your DNA profile matches that of Penny.

Me: That's great news.

I hand the doctor my heart and we wait while Penny is rushed into surgery for the transplant. I give some of my blood to help her.

6 hours later Penny is in the Recovery Room.

Doctor: The surgery was a success and her body has accepted the new heart.

Me: Oh thank goodness.

Lynn: I'm glad she's gonna be okay.

Lucy: Same here.

Penny was gonna take time to recover.

* * *

Battle 4: Laney, Lana & Lola VS Hydro Man.

Laney wrapped Hydro Man in vines but he turned into water and broke out and he sent a blast of water at her and Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze him solid.

Lola: Time to evaporate this monster!

Lola fired a blast of fire and Hydro Man broke out and he was hit by the super hot flames and was vaporized in an instant. Killing him.

Lana: That takes care of that freak!

Laney: Yeah.

Lola: You said it.

* * *

Battle 5: Luna and Luan VS Mysterio.

Luna fired a blast of water at Mysterio and entombed him in a ball of water that entranced him.

Luan: Allow me to shed some light on things! (Giggles) Get it? But seriously it's time you went away.

Luan formed a dragon made entirely out of pure light and it went at Mysterio and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Luan: So much for him.

* * *

Battle 6: Lisa & Lily VS Kraven the Hunter.

Lisa: Lets see how you fair against this technological marvel.

Lisa used her tech powers and gathered a bunch of parts and she formed a robo-falcon and it went at Kraven and picked him up and dropped him and Lily fired a blast of glowing blue water and blew him into the prison far away.

Lily: That takes care of Kraven the Hunter.

* * *

Battle 7: Ash & Serena VS Paul

Ash: You're gonna pay for hurting lots of Pokemon, Paul.

Paul: You're the one that's going to pay you worthless loser.

Serena: You're the worthless loser Paul. People like you make me sick!

Paul got enraged and he charged at them and Ash kicked him in the face and Serena punched him in the back and kicked him in the stomach. Ash punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and kicked him in the chest. Serena punched him in the nose and broke it and dealt him a powerful headbutt.

Ash: It's over Paul. You're a disgrace to all Pokemon Trainers everywhere.

Serena: You have no love for anyone except yourself.

We all regrouped and stood ready to face him and Sandman was with us.

Me: You 2 did a number on him.

Ash: Thanks J.D.

Me: I think I have the perfect place for him.

I fly and grab him by the back of his shirt and take him to an isolated island in the middle of the Antarctic Ocean: Bouhet island. I take his Pokeballs and strip him of his rights to be a Pokemon Trainer.

Me: You don't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer. You are banished to Bouhet Island and this will be your new home forever.

Paul: You will pay dearly for this J.D. I will return one day and get my revenge on you all.

Me: Good luck with that.

I drop him on the island and fly back.

* * *

Later the next day in the hospital I was in the recovery room with Flint and Penny and I had a bouquet of rainbow flowers in my hands.

Me: How are you feeling Penny?

Penny: (Groggy) Getting better J.D. The new heart you gave me is better than my old one.

Me: I'm glad Penny. I heard what happened and I wanted to help you.

Sandman: J.D. I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter.

Me: It was my pleasure Flint.

Penny: You are like an angel J.D.

Me: I get that all the time.

Sandman: I'm sorry I did all those crimes J.D.

Me: I know Flint. You were trying to save Penny and you were scared of losing her. Like a caring father should be. I talked it over with the police and they let you off the hook.

Sandman: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

I place the flowers by Penny on her table.

Me: Get some rest Penny.

Penny: I will J.D.

Penny is going to start going to school at Royal Woods Elementary with Lola & Lana in 1st Grade soon. Paul was exiled for all time, the Sinister Six had been defeated, Sandman is on the path to redemption.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks again for this. I hope it turns out as good as the idea your gave me. I saw Flint's Daughter's trouble on Spiderman 3 and that was a heartwrencher. So let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	252. No More Stupid Shows

It starts with Me, Lincoln, Laney, Lola and the Teen Titans watching TV.

Lincoln: What good shows are on TV?

Me: We're about to find out.

Hercules and Zoe walk in.

Zoe: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Hercules, Zoe.

Laney: We were just about to start watching TV.

Lola: Wanna watch?

Zoe: Sure.

Lincoln: I'm gonna go exercise with Hercules. I promised to join him for a daily exercise regimen.

Me: Okay Lincoln.

Lincoln and Hercules left.

Me: Lets watch some fun.

I turn the TV on and we were watching cartoons and we same a show called Teen Titans Go. It was a silly and stupid spin-off of the original Teen Titans from 2003 to 2006. Robin was seeing that this version of himself was a total control freak that didn't let the titans do anything fun and gave boring lectures and Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy's versions were even more ridiculous. Robin called Starfire his Love, Raven was a sarcastic older siser and Cyborg & Beast Boy were slackers. Terra saw herself as a villain bent on killing the Titans and destroying the world.

Robin: What is this junky show?

Raven: That is not us.

Starfire: I agree.

Beast Boy: This show may look like us and is based on us but that is NOT us!

Cyborg: Yeah! I don't say booyah all the time!

Starfire: And those lines I don't say. I may be curious about Earth but that version of me is dumb.

Robin: Yes. I am not a control freak and all that.

Terra: This show turned me into a monster.

Laney: These versions of you are not funny and fun at all.

Lola: Yeah!

Me: I agree. We got to do something about this and I have an idea.

We go into the training simulator and I set the controls and the simulator activated.

We found ourselves in the world of Teen Titans Go.

Me: We're going to teach those foolish selves of yours a lesson they will never forget.

Laney: This is gonna be good.

Lola: Lets get them!

Robin: Yeah.

We flew to the city and found the Titans fighting Cinderblock.

They destroyed Cinderblock and a beam of energy obliterates Cyborg in the blink of an eye.

They saw us and we weren't too happy.

Me: That was a start. You guys are a disgrace to superheroes everywhere.

Terra: I agree. You make all superheroes everywhere look bad and more.

Raven: That's right.

Laney ties up Raven and Starfires goofy versions and the originals blasted them into ashes.

Beast Boy became a Spinosaurus and overpowered his goofy self.

TTG Robin: You destroyed my team!?

Robin's goof self became enraged and he screamed in a super loud scream that could be heard all across the galaxy.

TTG Robin: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I! WILL! DESTROY ALL OF YOU!

TTG Robin got his staff out and charged toward us like a rampaging bull and the level of rage he had was unimaginable. I fired an energy wave and vaporized him in an instant.

Me: (Sigh) This was a complete waste of our time.

Starfire: They didn't even put up that much of a fight.

Raven: Yeah.

Cyborg: Once a disgrace always a disgrace as I always say.

Beast Boy: Yep.

The simulator deactivated and we went back to watching TV.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I don't know what the deal is with everyone bashing the show Teen Titans Go on Cartoon Network. I think it's a really funny show. But lots of people don't. I guess the original show is always gonna be the best no matter what and nothing will surpass it. My favorite episodes of TTG are Vegetables, Burger VS Burrito, Uncle Jokes, Legendary Sandwich, Sandwich Thief, Meatball Party, Jinxed, Fish Water, The Art of Ninjitsu, Boys VS. Girls, Mouth Hole, Colors of Raven, 40%, 40%, 20% and Spice Game. These are the only episodes that are awesome. But anyway let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	253. Spice of Life

It starts in the kitchen. Laney goes in and she sees Lynn putting peppers on her meatball sub sandwich.

Laney: Uh, Lynn? Why are you putting that many peppers in your sandwich?

Lynn: You know how I like my sammies, Laney. Hot 'n' spicy! [Pours hot sauce on her sandwich]

Laney: Yeah, I know that. But aren't you worried that it might be too spicy? You might burn your tongue off with that much hot sauce.

Lynn: If I get lucky! Me? I'm a maniac for spicy! I crave the hotness! [Lynn takes a bite out of her sandwich and her face starts to turn red] AAAAAAHHHH! [She was so hot that she breathed out fire from her mouth. Laney puts out a small flame in her hair]

Laney: Okay, that can't be good for your intestines.

Lynn: (Taunting) What's the matter Laney? You afraid of a little spice?

Laney: What? No! I'm not scared! In fact, I welcome a bit of spice in my life.

Lynn: Then I guess you won't mind taking a bite out of my sub then. [Lynn gives her sandwich to Laney. Feeling nervous, Laney struggles to take one bite. A meatball from the sub falls into Laney's mouth and then her face turned burning red and a burst of fire came out of her mouth]

Laney: AAAAAAHHH! [She frantically ran to the sink and drank some water out of the faucet; pants]

Lynn: HA! I knew you couldn't handle it! You should've seen your face! [laughs, Laney growls at her]

Laney: Oh yeah!? Well if you think you can handle spice better then prove it!

Lynn: [smirks] Do I smell a challenge?

Laney: Oh yeah! I challenge you to a SPICE-OFF!

Lynn: Oh it is on!

* * *

In the backyard me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Cody, Hercules, Zoe, The Eds, Naruto and the girls, Jeri & the Lion Guard, the rest of the Loud Kids, the Teen Titans, My Children, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Lynn Sr., Rita, Riley, Sector V, Ronnie Anne, Lilly, Clyde, Star Girl, Hulk, and Sandman & Penny were sitting in rows. Laney and Lynn were on opposite sides of a table with plates by them. Lincoln was a referee for this.

(Satanic Cultist Choir sings)

Lincoln: All right, lets go over the rules. Both of you will taste food that has been slathered in hot sauce. Each one hotter than the last. Last one standing wins.

Me: This is gonna be intense guys. I love blazing nuclear hot spicy food, but I've never seen Laney take on Lynn like this.

Varie: Me neither.

Aylene: This is gonna get rough.

Lynn: You won't last a minute Lanes.

Laney: Oh I'll last way longer than you!

Lynn: Not if I last first!

Laney: Oh you'll be last all right. Last place! [Laney and Lynn growled at eachother. Lincoln blows a whistle]

Lincoln: Enough! Lets get this competition started. [Lisa walks up]

Lisa: Indeed big brother. I have done some research on some of the hottest peppers in the known world and I've taken the liberty to concoct some of my own brands of fermented spicy condiments; street name: Hot Sauce for your competition today. First challenge... [Holds out a bottle of hot sauce] Peruvian Party Jalapeño Sauce on Jambalaya. [Pours the sauce on two bowls of Jambalaya] You may begin.

Laney and Lynn each hold a spoon and throw them away and they started drinking the Jambalaya from the bowl.

Lynn & Laney: Ahh.

Lincoln: Looks like we got a tie.

Naruto: Boy that was good.

Sasuke: It sure was.

Lynn: Come on Lis. You call that spicy? That barely made me sweat!

Lisa: That's because that sauce was at the blandest on the list.

Vince: We have just begun to scratch the surface of the world of spice.

Carol: We sure have.

Lisa: Moving on. Challenge #2: [Holds out another bottle with a picture of a skeleton in a hard hat working in a steel mill] Industrial Spanish Serrano Sauce on Meatloaf. [Pours the sauce on the meatloaf and Lincoln cuts two slices for Lynn and Laney] You may begin.

Serrano peppers are at 25,000 Scoville Units and are one of the most commonly used peppers in the world.

Laney uses a knife and fork to cut a piece of the meatloaf and eats it while Lynn uses a fork to eat her whole slice. The two then begin to sweat.

Lynn: What's the matter Laney? Too much for ya? [Laney glares at her and then eats the whole slice of meatloaf. We all gasped and then tears started to flow from Laney's eyes.]

Lincoln: Another tie!

Lori: Wow. I've literally never seen Laney like this before.

Lola: Yeah. I always thought that she was a complete scaredy who's too afraid to take risks. [We glare at her] I said thought! That doesn't mean it's true.

Ino: I don't like spicy food that much but I can't believe that Laney is eating such deadly food.

Tenten: The only one in the Leaf that loves spicy food is Lee.

Nicole: I remember. He knows a curry shop that saved his life.

Naruto: Don't remind me of that sis.

Sasuke: My tongue still burns from that.

Sakura: Mine too.

Fu: Same here.

Kakashi: This is turning out to be an interesting challenge for her.

Lady Tsunade: I agree Kakashi.

Laney: Come on Lisa! Gimmie something spicier! Bring it!

Lisa: Very well. Challenge #3: [Brings out another bottle with a picture of a belly dancer in the middle of a desert with fire in the background] Sahara Sriracha Spice on Shrimp Cocktail. [Pours the sauce in two cocktail glasses and gives them to Lynn and Laney]

Lynn starts eating one shrimp covered in sauce and starts to turn red while Laney eats the shrimp cocktail one by one and drinks the entire hot sauce on the glass. We all cheered as Laney's face turned even redder. Lynn glared at her.

Lynn: I know I said this before but. Oh it is on!

A montage played of Lynn and Laney eating hot sauce covered foods, each one hotter than the last. They ate hot dogs, chips & salsa, sandwiches covered in jalapeños and more. Soon enough they were both completely red from head to toe with yellow bloodshot eyes.

Me: Sweet Fireballs! These two are really tough!

Jared: They sure are dad.

Laney: Just give up Lynn. I'm clearly the sauce master!

Lynn: Nu-uh! No way I'm gonna let you take my crown sis- [Burps out fire and then covers her mouth] Lisa! Bring on the next sauce!

Lincoln: (Worried) I don't know about this guys. You have eaten alot of spicy foods. Anymore and I think you're gonna explode!

Laney: (Aggressive) YOU CALLIN' ME A WIMP FRECKLES!

Me: Whoa!

Cody: That is cruel.

Linka: Yeah.

Lincoln: Whoa! Laney! Calm down! You're not acting like yourself!

Luna: That's just the spice talkin' bro. I've seen this case before. She's gone into Full Heat Nirvana. Her mind is only focused on one thing now: Spicyness.

Hercules: I know this all too well. It's what happens when you eat a lot of spicy food.

Lincoln: You've seen this before?

Luna: Yeah. One time Chunk and his friend were having a hot sauce drinking contest and Chunk had gone hog wild on everyone! [Holds out her phone] I still have a video of the whole thing. You should've seen Chunk dudes. It was crazy.

Lincoln gulps.

I look at the video and it was nuts. Chunk went absolutely ballistic and pulverized a rival into pulp.

Me: Whoa! He sure did a number on him Luna.

Luna: Yeah.

Sam: He sure did.

Lisa: Pfft. Illogical. People can't have psychological breakdowns from drinking too much hot sauce. Chunk and his friend were probably acting like complete buffoons.

Lori: Like those two? [Points to Lynn and Laney who were fighting eachother on the table]

Lincoln: [gasps then blows the whistle] All right! Break it up you two! [Lynn and Laney growled at eachother and went back to their seats] Okay, lets get this over with.

Lisa: Indeed. I've saved the hottest one for last... [Lisa ran to her room and comes back pushing a black safe. She dials in the combination and opens it revealing a glowing neon red bottle of hot sauce with a picture of a Nuclear Explosion with a pepper shaped cloud and a devilish skull right behind it] Behold! (Thunder & Lightning crashes) Netherworld Tonsil Torture Death Sauce! (A huge wall of Fire erupts behind them in the background and Demonic Laughter and Satanic Cultist Music is heard) Made from concentrated extract of the Carolina Reaper and Dragon's Breath Peppers! The hottest peppers known to man!

We all gasp in sheer horror. But Lynn and Laney were ready for anything.

Me: This is not gonna be pretty!

Varie: Oh man!

Aylene: I can't believe that they are gonna eat a sauce that blazing!

Vince: Me neither!

Lana: No one can survive that much spice!

Lori: This will literally kill them!

Lucy: I'll be sure to say something nice at your funerals.

Naruto: That sauce will destroy them!

Fu: No kidding.

Hinata: That sauce is gonna rip their stomachs open!

Tayuya: Like I said before. I don't like peppers but this is awesome!

Me: That hot sauce is so powerful and radioactive that it's making my geiger counter go haywire!

Brittney: That's like eating a sauce made from the Earth's Core!

Natilee: That's like handling a nuclear fuel rod.

Edd: I can't believe that they are gonna eat that much painful spice.

Ed: It's not gonna be pleasent Double D.

Luan: This will definitely SPICE up the competition. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while Luan's siblings groan.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lilly: It was funny.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Ronnie Anne: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lisa poured two drops on each cracker and places them to both Lynn and Laney.

Lynn: I have one question Laney. When you scream uncle after you eat this, will you be referring to our uncle or just uncles in general?

Laney: It won't really matter anyway Lynn. 'Cause you won't be able to hear me over the sound of a steam whistle coming out of your ears! [Laney and Lynn glare at each other]

Lisa: Ready? Commence consuming.

Lynn and Laney ate their hot sauce covered crackers and they started to glow red with hottness and began to shake. Their color changed from red to neon blue. We all backed away and braced ourselves for what's about to happen. Lynn and Laney continued to shake violently until they stopped. And we all look on with confusion.

Lincoln: Well... Looks like this whole thing is a ti-

KRABOOOOOOMMMM!

Suddenly a huge explosion went off and Lynn was seen flying high into the sky and then fireworks exploded in the sky.

Everyone: Ooooh.

Lynn then fell right back to Earth in a smoldering mess.

Lynn: Ughhh...

We all cheer wildly for Laney.

Lori: And the new reigning champion of spice is Laney Loud!

We continue to cheer until Laney burps out a huge burst of fire.

Me: Look out!

We were running away and screaming for our lives and then Laney fell to the ground.

Laney: Uhh... (Coughs)

Me: Laney that was awesome!

Lynn: Yeah. Well Laney... Looks like you've beaten me. I never actually thought any of you guys other than Lincoln could beat me at anything. Nor do I like the idea of losing. But you! You've got fire in your belly Lanes!

Laney: (Raspy) Yeah. I guess I got a little carried away... (Coughs)

Volcana: But you have got to be the toughest girl of fire ever Laney.

Lola: Yeah. You have a strong flame.

Lana: That was awesome!

Lily: It sure was.

Lily put her hand on Laney's shoulder and it burned.

Lily: (In Pain) YEOWCH! That is hot!

Lily splashed her hand with her water.

Lynn: Yeah. But don't feel too bad for that Laney! That was awesome! I guess you can handle a little spice in your life after all.

Laney: Thanks Lynn. But I think it's best if I stay away from spice for a while... [Her stomach gurgles loudly and Laney groans in pain] AAAUGH! [Holds her stomach in pain] WHAT IS THAT!?

Lynn: That would be the sound of your bowels screaming. That's the price you have to pay for living the spicy life.

Laney: OH SWEET CORN IT HURTS! [Runs off to the bathroom] OUTTA MY WAY!

Varie: I better help her.

Varie follows Laney.

Lynn: Heh. That's my sister. [Lynn's stomach growls loudly] ACK! WAIT FOR ME! [Runs after Laney.

* * *

2 hours later, Laney was in her bed with a cold rag on her head and she had a glass water and antacid pills on her nightstand.

Varie: You have a bad stomachache because you ate too much spicy food.

Laney: I know Varie. But I beat Lynn and proved that I can be spicy.

Varie: You sure did. And you and Lynn destroyed the toilet after throwing up like that. It was all like acid.

Laney: That was an extreme challenge. But I sure showed Lynn and now I'm paying for it.

Varie: Yeah but you'll be better by tomorrow. Get some rest okay?

Laney: Okay.

Varie left and Laney got some sleep.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I gave Kinghammer the idea for the Spice of Life chapter and he did a fantastic job with it. I wanted to make this a sequel to my chapter Hot Sauce Louds. Laney sure showed Lynn that she is a spice demon like Lincoln. She proved that Lynn isn't the only spice demon in the Loud House. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	254. Angel VS Devil

I am in the Training Simulator doing an exercise and Varie, Vince, Aylene, Cody, Hercules, Zoe, Lincoln, Lilly, Laney Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily were in the control room.

The exercise began and I found myself in the world of Trinity Blood.

Me: Oh wow. I'm on Earth in the anime Trinity Blood. This was an awesome anime. It's a shame it stopped.

I walk around and I found myself in Rome and found the coffin of Lilith Sahl.

Me: Lilith Sahl. I can't believe that Cain killed you. I sense trouble on Mars.

I place my hand on the coffin and a blinding white light came out of the coffin and Lilith came out fully resurrected.

Lilith: What? I've been resurrected. [To me] Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. I'm from the year 2017.

Lilith: What happened? I thought I was dead.

Me: You were. You were killed by Cain and he became 100% Crusnik. He's now trying to destroy all humanity and we can't let him get away with that.

Lilith: He got me while I wasn't looking. He will pay for this. What is the year now?

Me: 3120 AD. Cain is on Mars and he's the leader of the Rosencreutz Orden or the Order of The Rosy Cross. It's a terrorist organization that has one goal: destroy all of humanity.

Lilith: We have to stop them. Where's Abel?

Me: I'm afraid he's dead. Cain killed him. Now it's personal.

I use Instant Transmission and beam us to Mars and we saw that it's a populated city and we saw Cain heading toward the church in his Crusnik form.

Me: That's Cain all right and his power is incredible.

Lilith went into her Crusnik Form.

Me: Lets make that stupid clod pay.

I go Super Angel 4 and we both flew over to Cain.

Me: So we meet at last Cain Knightlord.

Cain gasped when he saw Lilith fully resurrected.

Cain: It's not possible! I killed you!

Lilith: You did.

Me: And I brought her back to life. Get ready Cain. You're now gonna pay for your crimes.

I unsheathe my sword and Cain formed a lance made of blood. Lilith formed a sword made of blood.

The battle to save humanity has begun. We clashed and our weapons were sending lightning and sparks flying everywhere and setting most of the city on fire. Blasts of lightning and energy were being fired between us. Cain fired blasts of red lightning, I fired energy waves and lightning and Lilith fired pink lightning at Cain. Massive explosions of pure fire blew apart the city and much of the landscape. The entire city was now completely engulfed in a massive raging inferno on an epic scale. It was like we were fighting in the Fire of The Netherworld in it's entirety. Vampire's were dying everywhere and more. It was an explosive and powerful fight of epic proportions.

I punch Cain in the face and send him crashing into a building. He flew up to me.

Me: I've had enough of you Cain. Now die!

I fire an energy blast at him and blew a hole in his chest.

Me: That was for starters. (Cups hands to the side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Black Kamehameha Wave at Cain and he fired a blast of red lightning. My attack was too much and it engulfed him and completely obliterated him in an instant. All traces of Cain Knightlord were completely erased from existence forever. Not even an atom remained. The blast went out into space where it disippated harmlessly. I powered down.

Me: It's over. Cain's energy signal has completely disappeared.

Lilith: Yes. Cain is dead. He will face the consequences of his crimes in the next life.

Me: That's right. People like him deserve to be forever damned and they will never be welcome in Heaven.

Cain's reign of terror had been silenced forever. Never again will he terrorize the future.

Lilith decided to go with me to 2017 after we found Seth Nightlord. She and Seth were right at home on Earth in my dimension. I introduced them to everyone.

Varie: It's pleasure to meet you Seth, Lilith.

Lincoln: Same here.

Lilly: You two are beautiful.

Lilith: Thank you Lilly.

Seth: You're pretty yourself.

Me: We have quite a story to tell all of you.

Turns out I was in the year 3120 - 1,103 years into the future and it was amazing. Their story was amazing and horrifying at the same time.

Nonetheless an Angel has won over a Fallen Angel. Lilith and Seth live in Carrie's room.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Trinity Blood was an awesome anime. This chapter came out of the blue for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Trinity Blood belongs to Funimation, Gonzo, and Tomohiro Hirata.


	255. Phone Trouble

It starts in the Royal York park. Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Cody, Hercules, Zoe, The Eds, Luan, Lincoln, Lilly, Laney, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars are relaxing and having fun playing.

Me: What a great day.

Varie: You said it.

Lincoln: Nothing to do but sit back and read comic books and enjoy the beautiful summer air.

Laney: You said it Lincoln.

Lilly: I agree Linky.

Luan: It sure is a SUMMER-al fun time! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Cody: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Sailor Mercury: That was a good joke.

I then see someone putting dirt on a hole in the park 200 yards away.

Me: Looks like someone is burying something.

Hercules: I wonder what it is.

Zoe: Maybe we can find out what it is when he goes away.

Laney: That's a good idea.

He left 20 minutes later and we went to the hole and unearthed what he buried. It was a Swedish Telephone.

Me: He tried to bury a Swedish Telephone?

Eddy recognized it.

Eddy: (Fearful) Oh man! I know that phone all too well! That's Rolf's Cursed Telephone of Doom!

Varie: Cursed Telephone of Doom?

Laney: Why would you call a phone cursed?

Edd: Oh I remember this phone.

Ed: Me too.

Sailor Mars: How can a phone be cursed?

Me: That's what I would like to know too. This looks like an ordinary telephone to me. It's an 1896 Rikstelefon Phone. We haven't used these phones in over 100 years.

Vince: It's still in very good shape.

Aylene: It sure is.

Laney: It's a lovely telephone. I think it looks really cute.

Eddy: That phone brings whoever answers it bad luck. I had numerous incidents happen to me because of it.

Edd: I still think they were all coincidences.

Me: So this phone is a relic from Peach Creek?

Ed: Yep. I remember that phone. Eddy got hit with a lot of bad stuff because of it.

The phone rang.

Me: Lets test this baby out. Sailor Mars?

Sailor Mars: Okay. [Picks up the phone] Hello?

A bear trap snapped on Sailor Mars ankle and she screamed in pain.

Me: Oh man!

I get the trap off her and she was bleeding bad.

Eddy: That's a bad wound. See? That phone is cursed.

Me: I believe it. We'd better take it to Lucy. She might know what's going on.

* * *

In Lucy's room I knock on Lucy's coffin.

Lucy: Yes?

Me: Lucy. Sorry to bother you but we have an old telephone from The Eds time in Peach Creek and it's a Harbinger of Bad Luck.

Lucy opened her coffin and arose from it like Count Dracula.

Lucy: Let me see this phone.

I hand Lucy the phone.

Me: It's an old antique telephone from Sweden and it's also a relic from Peach Creek that brought bad luck to Eddy.

Lincoln: Yeah. Look what happened to Sailor Mars.

Lilly: A bear trap snapped on her leg because of it.

Lucy saw Sailor Mars' wound.

Lucy: Gasp! And you're right. This phone is cursed. It's the Cursed Phone of Hamingja.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my legends book and it had the cursed phone in it.

Me: Here it is. The Cursed Phone of Hamingja. This phone is said to have been cursed by the Norse Goddess of Luck - Hamingja. She cursed this phone to give one person bad luck. When they pick up the receiver and answer it that person will be struck by a painful bout of bad luck and the incidents will get worse with each time they answer it.

Eddy: That's exactly what happened to me.

Luan: That's awful Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah.

Zoe: Eddy what incidents came because of this phone?

Eddy: Let see.

Eddy went over the incidents and they are as follows:

1): A Record hit him in the head

2): A bedspring popped out and entangled him in it.

3): An Ice Cream cart hit him into the floor.

4): A Skunk Sprayed him.

5): A lamp post hit him.

6): A Concrete drain pipe rolled over him.

7): A Semi-truck ran over him.

8): A tree fell on him.

9): A Sandbox crashed onto him.

10): Trampled by a stampede of Hippos.

11): Struck by lightning.

12): His house collapsed onto him.

13): A Land Mine exploded on him.

14): A pack of wolves mauled him.

These crazy incidents were like Dark Luan's April Fools Rampages x10.

Me: That is awful Eddy.

Luan: That's worse than my April Fools Rampages that I've done. (Hugs Eddy) My poor Eddy Bear.

Edd: I thought these were all coincidences but now I see that they are all done by this accursed phone. Oh Eddy I'm so sorry I didn't believe you.

Eddy: I forgive you Double D.

The Phone rang again.

Sailor Mercury: I still think it's all coincidence.

Me: Lets see if you're right Ami. (Picks up receiver) Hello?

Suddenly a stampede of Zebras appeared out of nowhere and trampled Sailor Mars.

They left 5 seconds later and Sailor Mars was a mess.

Ed: That phone is cursed!

Lucy: That's right.

Sailor Mercury: I still don't believe it.

Me: There's only one person that knows more about this cursed phone better than anyone else: Rolf. We have to go to Peach Creek, Georgia.

* * *

We went to Peach Creek and we arrived in 3 hours.

Me: Here we are.

Lincoln: So this is Peach Creek.

Lilly: It's a nice neighborhood.

Luan: Yeah. Until those stupid Kanker Sisters ruined it.

Eddy: That's right.

Lucy: This is a nice neighborhood though.

Varie: Which one is Rolf's house?

Eddy: [Points to a blue house] It's that one over there.

Vince: Nice house.

Aylene: It sure is.

We walk up and I knock on the door.

Rolf answered it.

Rolf: Can the son of a shepherd assist you?

Eddy: Rolf!

Rolf: Jawbreaker Ed-boy!

Eddy: How's it going stretch?

Rolf: I've been doing good Ed boy.

Edd: Greetings Rolf.

Ed: Hiya Rolf.

Rolf: Double D Ed Boy and Bundt-Cake-For-Brain Ed Boy? It's good to see you guys again.

Edd: You too Rolf.

Luan: Hey Rolf.

Rolf: Hello Luan Jokegirl.

Eddy: We came to you because a problem from your past has resurfaced in Royal York.

Me: Recognize this?

I hold up the Cursed Phone and Rolf gasped in shock!

Rolf: The Dispatcher of Despair! How did you get it!?

Me: We found it in Royal York park. Some man was burying it in the park and now Sailor Mars here is the target of the Cursed Phone's deadly power.

Eddy: How did you get this phone Rolf?

Rolf: (Sigh) Come on in.

We went in and sat down on Rolf's floor and sofa. The sofa was covered in plastic wrap.

Rolf: My great grandfather got that phone in Sweden many years ago and ever since then it's been a curse on my family for years.

Aylene: So it stems from family ties.

Cody: That's awful.

Hercules: Yeah.

Zoe: And every time this phone is answered Sailor Mars will be thrashed by a deadly incident of Bad Luck.

Sailor Mercury: I still say that Bad Luck is not real.

Me: That may be Ami but this phone must be destroyed.

Carol: We can't bury it again so we have to burn it.

Sailor Mars: I agree. That phone almost destroyed me.

Ed: Yeah.

Lilly: That's awful.

Me: I know one place where we can be rid of this phone forever. I'm going to throw it into the Sun.

Edd: The Sun will vaporize it instantly.

Me: It will.

I take the phone and head out into space and when I was about 35 million miles away from the Sun I threw it towards it and saw the phone get obliterated in an instant.

Me: (Echoing) That's that.

I fly back to Earth and landed by them.

Eddy: Is it done?

Me: Yes. The phone has been completely destroyed.

They all cheered.

An evil ghostly smoke appeared by us.

Spirit: You're monkey people ALL OF YOU!

It disintegrated and was gone for good.

Lucy: That was the evil spirit of the phone.

Edd: Good riddence.

Eddy: You said it.

Luan: I'm glad that phone is gone forever.

Sailor Mars: Me too.

Varie: We've now seen the last of the Cursed Phone of Hamingja.

Cody: That's right.

Zoe: This time for good.

Hercules: That's a fact.

Me: Thanks for your help Rolf.

Rolf: My pleasure J.D.

Edd: It was good to see you again Rolf.

Rolf: You too Double D Ed Boy and you as well Bundt-Cake-For-Brain Ed Boy.

Ed: Thanks Rolf.

Me: Lets go home guys.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We all went back home and at Dinner we told everyone everything that went down.

Lori: So Sailor Mars was experiencing a case of bad luck because of a telephone?

Me: Yeah. Believe it or not guys, the phone was an antique Swedish Telephone that was cursed by Hamingja - the Goddess of Luck in Norse Myth.

Eddy: It was a relic from our time in Peach Creek and it gave me really bad luck.

Varie: Yeah.

Lucy: The incidents Eddy said were terrible. They make the April Fools Rampages Luan did look like childs play compared to it.

Luna: That is crazy dudes!

Sam: It sure is.

Lisa: Ach Poppycock. There is absolutely no way a Telecommunications Device; Street name: Telephone can be a cursed object of bad luck and superstition.

Lynn: That is very strange. I may be superstitious when it comes to sports but a phone like that is way too much.

Laney: No kidding. But Eddy that must've been horrible what you went through.

Eddy: It was Laney.

Natilee: I've always been a very strong believer in the Luck of The Irish but that is a cursed phone from the darkest pits of the Netherworld itself.

Brittney: Yeah. But we're glad it's gone forever.

Jared: Me too.

Leni: Like, This phone is Totes out of style. It doesn't match the latest fashion trends.

Lily: I agree with Natilee. A phone like that should've been destroyed the minute it was found.

Edd: I agree with you Lily.

Ed: Same here.

Me: But you guys have to admit. That was a really crazy Ed-Venture. (Rimshot and Everyone laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thank you Luan.

Varie: That was funny.

We had a really good dinner and got ready to hit the hay.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for the idea and the great story. Sorry, Wrong Ed is one of my favorite episodes from Ed Edd N Eddy. That one was really funny and it was a crazy episode. I call that episode the No Such Luck of Ed Edd N Eddy but on a crazy and strange level. It was really funny and not as bad as the infamous episode. I didn't know how to set this one up because I was given so many ideas for it. But I put it all together.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	256. Bully Dinosaurs VS WereDogs

It starts in the Living Room. Me, Varie, Vince, Zoe, Cody, Ronnie Anne, Laney, Lola, Cree and Sector V were watching TV and reading books.

Numbuh 1: So J.D. any new developments happen recently with anything in particular?

Me: Not that I know of Numbuh 1.

Then Kids Next Door Global Command called.

Numbuh 362: Sector V we have just received word that Bully island is under attack by weredogs.

Numbuh 4: Bully Island? That dump!? What has Jerry done now?

Numbuh 362: We don't know Numbuh 4 but the weredogs are trying to enslave Bully Island.

Numbuh 1: We're on our way!

Lola: I hate bullies. They all need to be destroyed!

Cree: I agree Lola. They are the scum of the Earth and they need to be wiped out.

Me: Where is Bully Island?

Numbuh 2: It's a Nature Preserve for big bullies that look like dinosaurs. Wedgiesaurus Rex, Wet Willie Mammoth, Spitball-asaurus, and more. It's located in the Solomon Islands.

Me: In the Bougainville area.

Varie: That's a long way from here.

Numbuh 4: I'm gonna give that freak Jerry an even worse permanent wedgie than ever!

Lola: Save seconds for me!

Laney: Lets get them.

* * *

We flew out and we arrived at Bully Island.

Me: So this is Bully Island. It looks like Isla Nublar in Jurassic Park.

Numbuh 3: Look over there!

We saw a bunch of weredogs fighting the Bullies.

Me: As much as I don't like bullies we have to destroy the weredogs.

Numbuh 1: Right. Kids Next Door, Battlestations!

We went at the weredogs and pulverized all of them into dust. Numbuh 5 was facing her old school enemie Valerie.

Numbuh 5: I thought you were in Permanent Detention for your crimes Valerie.

Valerie: I was released early thanks to a friend. I am now gonna get my revenge on you Abigail Lincoln!

Numbuh 5: We'll see.

Numbuh 5 punched her in the face and sent her hanging on the edge of a pitfall which had spikes on the bottom.

Valerie: Well I guess this is it for me. But do me a favor Abigail. Make my death hurt. You know I would've done the same thing to you.

Numbuh 5 pulled her up.

Numbuh 5: Don't be ridiculous Valerie. I'm nothing like you!

She punched her in the head and knocked her out.

Lola burned lots of weredogs to dust and she used her fire powers to strip them of the Curse of The Weredog.

Lola: That takes care of these clods.

Wedgiesaurus Rex: Thank you friends.

Me: No problem mate.

Varie: But the real question is who brought the weredogs here to try and enslave them?

Laney: That's what I was wondering too.

?: That would be me.

We turned and saw a familiar person that we thought we would never see again: CHANDLER HENDERSON!

Me: It can't be!

Varie: Chandler!?

Zoe: But how?

Chandler: That's right. I have come back and thank you all for arriving. All that matters to me now is that I finally get to destroy you all.

Laney: I thought we were done with you for good Chandler! Last I remember you were reduced to ashes. How did you come back to life?

Jerry came out.

Jerry: I brought him back as part of my plan to get revenge on you Wallabee Beetles! Ow!

Zoe: You don't have any idea what you have just done!

Me: This kid is a terrorist Jerry. You made a really foolish mistake. He's evil in its purest form.

Chandler: I was humiliated because of you wretches! You can never understand the depths of my suffering in the Netherworld. I was strum up like a worthless Pupating Moth hanging over a field of delicate little flowers where hordes of fairies, angels and enchanted stuffed animals lived! They played acidine songs about smiling and warm fuzzy hugs! Instead of wanting to fulfill my plans I was serenaded by Teddy Bears!

Me: Well don't try to pin that on me Chandler. You're the one that did all that and you're the one that came to us looking for a fight. That's why Laney took your life. It was your choice and it was all because of you!

Chandler: We shall see. Your deaths are my remedy and I will never be able to sleep in this cosmos knowing that I share it with you.

Me: We killed you before and we can kill you again.

Laney: You take on Jerry. This is my fight.

Laney walked up to Chandler.

Chandler: Scarfy. You look just as you were when I fought you the last time.

Laney: I'm not the same as I was before Chandler. I've changed alot since then and now I'm sending you back to the Netherworld forever. And don't dream of resurrecting again!

Laney flared up her green aura and became a Super Angel 3 and dashed to him and fired an energy blast right at him and he was engulfed by it.

Chandler: CURSE YOU LANEY!

Laney: Go back to the Netherworld and STAY THERE!

The energy wave hit Jerry's headquarters and a massive explosion blew the whole place apart. There was nothing left of the whole building.

Chandler was killed again and there was nothing left of him.

Laney: Good riddence. I hope he stays in The Netherworld for good this time.

Me: Great job Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Zoe: Good riddence to bad filth.

Lola: I'm glad that parasite is gone for good this time.

Cody: So that was Chandler. I've heard about what he was known for and I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Varie: Same here.

Jerry was trying to sneak away until I grab him by the shirt.

Me: Where do you think you're going small fry?

Jerry: I will have my revenge against Numbuh 4 for that permanent wedgie!

Me: Oh I think not. Numbuh 4, rip this little cretin apart.

Numbuh 4: (Cracks Knuckles) With pleasure.

I throw him to him and Numbuh 4 pulverized Jerry into oblivion. Jerry was beaten to within an inch of his life and was placed in Permanent Detention. Valerie was placed back in Permanent Detention too.

* * *

Me: Great job guys.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Numbuh 1: Great job to all of you.

Numbuh 3: Thanks Numbuh 1.

Me: I never thought that Jerry would bring Chandler back of all people to get revenge on Laney.

Varie: Yeah. He picked an extremely rotten apple.

Ronnie Anne: He sure did.

Lola: This time that little parasite got what he deserved and he will stay in the Netherworld. This time for good.

Laney: Yep.

Me: One thing's for sure, we've officially seen the last of Chandler Henderson the Ruthless.

Numbuh 4: You said it J.D.

Rita: (Offscreen) Kids, Lunchtime!

Me: Time for some grub.

We go to the dinner table.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this. Awesome idea as usual. The Resurrection and Revenge of Chandler was completely out of the blue for me but I figured it would suit this. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	257. A She-Hulk Teacher

It starts at the Royal York Elementary School. The bell rang and it was time for Gym Class.

Me, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Laney, Linka, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Clyde and all of Lincoln's class were in our gym clothes and in the gym. We saw a beautiful woman with black hair and purple sports clothes come out.

?: Hello class I'm your new coach Jennifer Walters. But you can call me Jen.

Girl Jordan: Where's Coach Pacowsky?

Jennifer: He retired to pursue his dream of becoming an Irish Riverdancer.

Lincoln: Oh wow.

Clyde: I love Irish music.

Me: Me too Clyde. But Jen you look familiar to me. Like I've seen you from somewhere.

Jen: I get that all the time. Now lets get to our activity for gym.

Rusty: We're not doing dodgeball are we?

Jen: No.

Jen pressed a button on a remote and a fighting training arena came out.

Jen: I am going to be training you in fighting. Because...

Jen's eyes glowed green and her skin turned green and she grew taller and stronger and her clothes ripped and she became SHE-HULK!

She-Hulk: You need to be strong like me.

Me: (Gasp) Now I remember where I've seen you before! You're the She-Hulk!

She-Hulk: That's right J.D.

Clyde: WHOA! Are you related to...?

She-Hulk: Yeah. Hulk's my cousin.

Laney: Oh wow! This is amazing!

Ronnie Anne: You said it Lanes. This is Awesome!

Liam: (Southern Accent) This is gonna be something!

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

Lincoln: I can't wait to see how my power measures up to you Jen.

She-Hulk: All right maggots give me 20 minutes of punching and kicking on those punching bags! Lets go!

We all punched the bags rigorously and worked up a tremendous sweat and we were dripping sweat like no tomorrow.

She-Hulk: All right guys. Now I want you all to take down those dummies over there.

Jen pointed to some football dummies.

She-Hulk: Lets go everyone!

We take down the dummies and some people are gonna need a lot of work.

She-Hulk: Nice work guys. Some of you did great.

Me: Thanks Jen.

Lincoln: This is awesome!

Laney: At least I'm not getting hit by dodgeballs.

She-Hulk: Oh the fun is just starting. It's now time for the main event: Fighting Dodgeball! I invited the Middle School Kids to participate against you.

The Middle School Kids were with us in the gym.

Lynn: Hey bros and sisters.

Me: Oh this is gonna be sweet.

Laney: Oh no.

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome.

Me: I know how to make this even more exciting.

I pull out a boom box and plug it in.

She-Hulk: Adding some music for more excitment. I like it.

Me: Thanks Jen.

I turn it on and it plays the theme song for Mortal Kombat.

Me: Lets get it on.

The game began and dodgeballs were being thrown everywhere and we were demonstrating fighting moves and all sorts of styles in martial arts. We were dodging and evading and kicking and punching the balls and throwing them. It was an excruciating and painful game until the bell rang 1 hour later for lunch.

She-Hulk: Great job guys. (Reverts back to normal) We'll be doing this with some new exercises and more tomorrow.

Me: (Panting and dripping sweat) Thanks Jen. What a workout.

Lincoln: Yeah. (Panting) I'm exhausted.

Ronnie Anne: We all are. (Panting) But great job today Lame-o.

Lynn: I agree. You guys did great.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

Laney: (Panting) Thanks Lynn.

* * *

At home we were talking about gym class.

Me: So our new teacher at Royal York Elementary is Jennifer Walters and she is also the She-Hulk.

Lincoln: Yeah. She is awesome.

Hulk: That cool Lincoln. She-Hulk Hulk's cousin.

Laney: That's what she told us. She is powerful and she is strong and tough.

Liam: That's right.

Cody: That's amazing that you all have a superhero for a teacher.

Zoe: It sure is.

Ronnie Anne: It was awesome.

Clyde: Yeah. I don't think Couch Pacowsky was ever that tough on us though.

Zach: Me neither.

Lynn: It was cool meeting She-Hulk. She is now gonna whip us into shape.

Me: Yeah. Nonetheless we got a really good workout because of it.

Lori: That is literally so cool.

Leni: Totes. Our gym teacher is never that cray cray.

Luan: Yeah. We never could Shape up that quickly. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me, Varie, Aylene, Vince, Eddy, My Children, Cody, Ronnie Anne, Leni and Lilly laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That's funny Luan.

Varie: It sure was.

Vince: That is so cool that you have the famous She-Hulk as a teacher. She is gonna be awesome for you all.

Lincoln: Thanks Vince. I feel stronger than ever before now.

Me: Lets not get ahead of ourselves Lincoln.

Linka: We may feel stronger now but these things take time, work, blood, sweat and tears.

Laney: That's right.

After dinner we hit the hay.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for She-Hulk being Gym Teacher from now on. Thanks for the great idea. She-Hulk is one of my favorite superheroes in the Marvel Comic Books. She is awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	258. A Sports Nightmare

It starts in the early morning hours. Lynn was asleep and she was having a horrific nightmare. She saw that she took Lincoln to her baseball game coming up and after her team lost she claimed that Lincoln was bad luck and Lincoln took advantage of this to get some time to himself. But this was quickly taken too far and the family kicked him out of the house like an animal and in order for Lincoln to prove that he wasn't bad luck he put on the Royal Woods Squirrels mascot costume and showed up and he was treated as a good luck charm. This worked well for everyone but Lincoln was not liking it not one bit. He was being treated like an outcast and not part of the family and that's when he had enough. He confronted Lynn and they got into a brutal fight and Lincoln bit Lynn on the leg to where he drew blood and Lynn was badly hurt. He then said to his family minus Laney and Lily the 5 most terrifying words to any family: I HATE ALL OF YOU! But he spared Lily and Laney because he could never hate them. He ran away and everyone was filled with guilt and they glared at Lynn with extreme hate. News about this spread all over Royal York like wildfire and their lives spiraled downhill fast. Lynn Sr. & Rita were arrested, all their friends abandoned them, Lynn was kicked off of her sports teams, Luan's business was gone, Luna lost her friends and rights to perform, their lives were completely ruined.

* * *

6:00 AM.

Natilee was watching TV downstairs when she sensed that Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily were having a terrible nightmare.

Natilee: Uh oh!

Natilee formed some Shadow Clones and they went into the siblings rooms and woke them up and they screamed in a bloodcurdling scream.

LOUD GIRLS: (BLOODCURDLING SCREAM) LINCOLN! WE LOVE YOU!

Natilee: Lynn it's all right. It was only a nightmare.

Lynn: Natilee it was horrible!

Natilee: From the way you screamed it sure sounded like it.

In the living room 20 minutes later Lincoln was with us when Lynn and the girls told us the dream. We were horrified and the girls minus Laney and Lily were crying.

Me: That's an awful dream.

Lynn Sr.: I can't believe that we would do something like that in a dream.

Rita: Thank goodness we didn't do it.

Natilee: It was not just a bad dream guys. It was a vision into the future. Dreams have been known as gateways to another realm. Sometimes dreams can show you the events of the future either good or bad. And your nightmare was a horrific vision into the future and it showed you the horrible fate that was gonna come.

Me: That's awful.

Lincoln: It was gonna happen?

Natilee: Yeah. Luckily we have a chance to change it.

Lincoln: Yeah. I'll go to all of your events coming up.

Lana: Thanks Lincoln.

Over the course of the month we went to all of the girls events and Lincoln had some events planned and he won some trophies in certain events. Lynn realized that her superstitious habits were a complete and total nuisence and a meaningless trait. She gave up the luck thing and relied on her own belief in herself.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

This one was out of the blue. This is set before the events of the infamous episode No Such Luck BUT this is not the episode in its entirety. Like I said before I would never do that episode even if you paid me to do it. That episode received so many awful reviews that it was unbelievable. I agree with all of them too. Everything Natilee said is true. Dreams are gateways into another realm but they can also tell you events of the future that can happen; Whether Good or Bad.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	259. Volcanic Trip Part 1

Part 1: ICELAND.

* * *

At the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather Estate we were all packing for a very awesome trip.

In his room Lincoln was packing his suitcase.

Lincoln: (To the Viewers) It's a big and awesome day for all of us. Nicole is taking us all on a huge vacation. We're going on a global adventure to see all of the worlds volcanoes and if we're lucky we're gonna see a couple of them erupt. A vacation like this would cost a tremendous amount of money. But Nicole is a famous Volcanologist and she is awesome! She financed this whole trip and we're gonna go all over the world and see all of Earth's Volcanoes. We're gonna be gone for 1 year. Here is a map of all of the worlds volcanoes.

Lincoln showed everyone a map of Earth and the Volcanoes that are on it.

Lincoln: We're gonna spend 3 days on each country that has a volcano. The closest one that we're going to is Iceland. This is gonna be AWESOME! We're gonna learn so much about rocks, minerals and all of Earth's Volcanoes and how they affected the world.

Lincoln finished packing.

Nicole finished packing her clothes and her equipment. She was looking at a picture she has hanging up on the wall. It was a photo of World Famous Volcanologists Maurice & Katia Krafft.

Nicole: You guys are my heroes and we're going to all the worlds Volcanoes to study and learn all about them.

Nicole finished packing and after everyone was all packed we got into Vanzilla and it turned into Jet Mode and we were all off to Iceland.

We all arrived at Iceland in 3 hours and it was cold. We were in the Capital City of Reykjavik.

Lori: It is literally cold here.

Nicole: It's Iceland, Lori. The temperature here is always in the mid forties. Lets go get some sweaters.

Nicole bought everyone some awesome Icelandic Sweaters and fur boots.

Lincoln: These sweaters are awesome Nicole.

Nicole: They are a tradition in Iceland.

Leni: These are totes adorbs.

Luna: I love these sweaters dudes. These are rockin.

Sam: They sure are luvbird.

Janeen: I like mine and it's beautiful.

Naruto: It's awesome.

Sakura: It sure is.

Lynn Sr.: These sweaters are amazing and toasty.

Rita: They sure are honey.

Me: So our first volcano in Iceland is located at Heimaey, Iceland's most important fishing port.

Nicole: That's right dad.

We all went to Heimaey and it was an amazing town.

Lana: This is an amazing town.

Lola: It's pretty.

Lucy: Why is the ground all black?

Me: This is volcanic ash. [Picks up some and it turned my hands black] Volcanic ash is rocks and dust and it rains down on everything when a volcano erupts.

Nicole: That's right dad. See that volcano over there?

Nicole pointed to a nearby volcano. It was Eldfell Volcano.

Nicole: That's Eldfell Volcano. It erupted in 1973 after being dormant for almost 6,000 years and it was an awful spectacle for the people of Iceland and Heimaey.

We all climb up Eldfell and it was a sight to behold.

Linka: This volcano is really small.

Lilly: I was expecting it to be taller.

Nicole: Eldfell is one of the smallest volcanoes on the planet. At 656 feet high it's one of the smallest volcanoes in the world. On January 21st, 1973 when Eldfell erupted everyone thought that they would be all right. But after lava flows came down there was trouble and they all had to be evacuated. 150 houses were lost in a few days due to lava and fire. The houses that didn't burn were buried under tons of volcanic ash and debris. But the harbor was being closed off because of the eruption. So to save their houses the people of Iceland did an extremely crazy and lucretive idea. Using 19 miles of piping they pumped millions of gallons of water from the ocean to cool the lava flows and it worked. It lasted for 7 months and it was widely known around to world.

Luan: That's amazing! That's one way to Cool Down! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: That was a good one. But that was all amazing what they did back then.

Lisa: Affirmative. It was a very daring achievement for the people of Iceland and it was a huge success back 44 years ago.

Lily: It sure was.

Jared: That's amazing.

Jessie K.: I've seen this in the history books and it was an awesome feat for Iceland.

* * *

Later we all took Vanzilla in Helicopter mode to a famous volcano called Grímsvötn.

Lincoln: What volcano is this one?

Nicole: This is Grímsvötn. It's a volcano under ice.

Fu: It's beautiful.

Rin: It looks like there's nothing here.

Nicole: It does doesn't it. But that's the beauty of it. In 2011 Grímsvötn Erupted and put on one of the most spectacular displays in the world. It was a dirty thunderstorm and the column of ash had a huge display of lightning in it that was amazing.

Lucy: That's amazing. I had no idea that volcanoes can create their own weather.

Laney: It's really amazing. We've seen it when Dante's Peak was wiped out.

Vince: That was really cool.

Cody: I've seen that in the news and it was awful that that happened.

Varie: Volcanoes are one of the most powerful forces of nature on our planet and it is amazing at how much destructive power they have.

Lincoln: It was awful.

Fu: Yeah.

Lola: It's amazing that Volcanoes can pack that much power.

Lana: No kidding.

Lisa: It is a scientific wonder in the world of Volcanoes.

Naruto: Yeah.

* * *

Later we were walking up the slopes of "The Volcano That Stopped The World" - Eyjafjallajökull.

Lincoln: What's this volcano?

Nicole: This is Eyjafjallajökull. It's widely known throughout the world as "The Volcano That Stopped The World". In 2010 it erupted and it affected all Air Travel across the Northern Atlantic Ocean. 94,000 Flights had to be cancelled because of the ash clouds and it affected 20 countries in Europe and Eastern North America. From March 20th to June 23rd, 2010 the Volcano had that effect.

Lincoln: That's amazing and awful.

Sam: It sure is.

Luna: Dude. That was awful.

Shannon: It sure was.

Cody: I saw that in a newpaper and it was terrible.

Ronnie Anne: I saw that too and it was terrible.

Nicole: We still have alot of volcanoes in Iceland to see and lots of stuff to do.

We went to all kinds of shops in Iceland and had some unique food and got some great stuff.

Continues in part 2.


	260. Volcanic Trip Part 2

Part 2: ITALY

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet Mode flying to our next destination.

Lincoln: (To the Viewers) Our next destination is Italy and I heard that the pasta and pizza are awesome.

Lori: I've always wanted to go to Italy, Lincoln. The food is literally awesome and the city of Venice is supposed to be awesome.

Me: That's right. It's the Romance Capital of Italy.

Nicole: You guys are gonna love Italy. Not only is the food awesome but it has some of the most awesome and most famous volcanoes in the world.

Jessie K.: It also has history that dates back to 3700 B.C. and it is awesome.

Lola: I heard that the Roman Colosseum is one of Italy's most famous landmarks and also the oldest.

Jessie K.: It is Lola. It was built back in 70-80 A.D. and it was used in alot of Gladiator Fights until the fall of the Roman Empire.

Me and Lynn Sr. are putting together a puzzle.

Me: I've always wanted to see Florence because it was once home to Dante Alighieri almost 900 years ago.

Lynn Sr.: You guys are gonna love Italy. Me and Rita went there on our honeymoon.

Rita: It was back when I was pregnant with Lori.

Varie: Wow. That's amazing Ms. Rita.

Rita: It sure is.

Lily: I love pizza and dad's Lynn-sagna and it is delicious. I heard that Italy has some of the best pasta and pizza in the world.

Laney: It does Lily. Italy is where they all came from.

Lana: I love spaghetti and pizza.

Aylene: Hey Lily how are you gonna keep your job at the Krusty Krab 2 while we're away?

Lily: I already thought of that. I have a Blood Clone working there in my place until we get back. It's gonna take care of everything around the house too.

Naruto: Very clever Lily.

Sakura: Great job though.

Lily: Thanks.

Lincoln: I have a Blood Clone going to school in my place while we're gone.

Me: Good work buddy.

Lana: Also Prohyas & Vambre will be helping Lincoln and Lily watch the house while we're gone.

* * *

2 hours later we arrived in Venice, Italy.

Me: Venice, Italy. Home of the Gondala rides, great Italian Food and also some of the most beautiful scenery in the Mediterranean Sea.

Lisa: Yes Indeed 2nd Big Brother.

Nicole: We have three volcanoes in Italy to see. Our first stop is Mount Vesuvius.

Laney: That's one of my favorite volcanoes. It's loaded with history.

Nicole: Oh yeah.

We later arrived at Mount Vesuvius.

Nicole: Here we are. Mount Vesuvius.

Lincoln: It sure is beautiful.

Brittney: It is but this Volcano is loaded with history.

Jessie K.: That's right. In 79 A.D. it erupted and destroyed the ancient towns of Pompeii and Herculaneum.

Nicole: That's right.

Linka: Wow. That's awful.

Lucy: The people of Pompeii and Herculaneum had no idea what the power of a volcano could do so they embraced death with great love.

Luna: That is awful dudes.

Leni: Totes. But why would this happen to them?

Nicole: Volcanic Ash Clouds ran down the volcano and destroyed much of the town with pyroclastic flows and superheated ash.

Lisa: Correct.

On the slopes of Mount Vesuvius at a farm and vineyard we saw lots of good grapes. A man was guiding us on a tour of his vineyard.

Penny: These grapes look good.

Shanan: They are Penny. Many people build farms near volcanoes because the soil is perfect for farming.

Nicole: That's right. The Volcanic Ash is a great fertilizer for the land and it provides key nutrients that are perfect.

Jared: Also guys, Italy is known for having some of the best wine in the world.

Jessie K.: That's right. We've been making wine for more than 9,000 years. It was China that helped us start getting into it.

Laney: That's right.

Laney picked a grape and ate it.

Laney: Mmm. Sweeter than normal grapes and tougher too.

Me: That's because unlike table grapes, the grapes we use for wine are tougher and sweeter and have seeds in them.

Varie: That's right.

Laney: I taste them. (Spits the seed out)

Lana: I heard that long ago we used to take tubs full of grapes and squish them with our feet.

Jessie K.: That's right Lana. It's called Grape Stomping. It's a traditional method used in making wine. It was created in 3rd Century A.D.

Lola: That's an interesting way to make wine but Ew!

Linka: That's cool though.

Vince: We still do that method to this day though.

Carol: That's right. How long does it take for the grapes to become wine?

Shanan: It can take up to 4 days to 12 months. They have to wait for the sugar in the juice to become alcohol and they have to age it.

Lori: That's right. I've read about this and it's very interesting.

Shanan: Yeah. Wine is very expensive too. It can range from $10.00 a glass to $200,000.00 a bottle.

Everyone: WOW!

Me: That's right. It's expensive stuff.

Cody: That's amazing.

Vince: It sure is.

Hercules: It's also good for cooking too.

Zoe: It sure is.

Nicole: Lets continue on.

We were in the town of Pompeii.

Lisa: Pompeii, Italy. One of the most ancient cities in Italy.

Nicole: That's right Lisa. This town was completely destroyed by Mount Vesuvius. It's right over there.

Nicole pointed to Mount Vesuvius and it was not far away from it.

Me: I'll never forget seeing that when I was here. That was both amazing and awful at the same time.

Lana: That's very close to here.

Hercules: That's really close.

Zoe: It sure is.

Nicole: Here's another thing Pompeii is known for.

Nicole showed us a disturbing spectacle: Pompeii Bodies.

Lucy: Gasp!

Lisa: These are the famous Pompeii bodies.

Nicole: That's right Lisa. Mount Vesuvius buried the people in ash and volcanic debris and killed them. Their bodies were perfectly preserved and here they are 1,938 years later.

Laney: It's amazing. I can't believe that Mount Vesuvius did this to them.

Luan: This is Ash-ful! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groans.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lily: Very funny.

* * *

Later we set out for Stromboli, one of Italy's most active volcanoes.

Nicole: Stromboli Volcano. This volcano is one of my favorites.

Fu: It's beautiful.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Janeen: This volcano looks both amazing and dangerous.

Ember: It does doesn't it?

Nicole: Yes. Stromboli is one of Italy's most active volcanoes.

We climbed up to the top of the volcano and we had Volcano suits on.

Lincoln: These suits are really cool.

Nicole: It's what volcanologists wear to protect themselves when they get close to volcanoes and they block out the poisonous gases that come from them and insulate their bodies from the intense heat.

Linka: What gases come out of Volcanoes?

Lisa: Sulfur Dioxide and Hydrogen Sulfide.

Nicole: That's right.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) This is gonna be interesting.

We saw Stromboli erupting and it was intense. Globs of red hot lava, ash, pumice and tephra exploded out and rained down.

Laney: Wow that is loud!

Lily: No kidding!

Lilly: This is unbelievable!

Janeen: This is incredible!

A glob of lava landed by us and Nicole and Lisa cooled it down and put it in a container for study.

Jared: Wow! This is intense!

* * *

Next we went to Mount Etna in Sicily.

Nicole: This is Mount Etna. The tallest volcano in the Mediterranean Sea and also the most active.

Jessie K.: Mount Etna is Italy's Kilauea.

Anna: That's what I've heard.

Lynn: This is so cool.

Ash: It sure is.

Serena: Lets hope it doesn't erupt.

Me: It's Italy's most active volcano. But it's not one of the most violent volcanoes.

Varie: That's a relief.

Laney: Yeah.

Yuko: How tall is Mount Etna?

Nicole: 10,922 feet.

Yuko: That's tall.

Sailor Mars: It sure is.

Nicole: It is. Like Hawaii on the Pacific Ocean Plate, Italy is on a hot spot in the Eurasian Plate. This is because of something called Plate Tectonics. The Earth's crust is broken up into huge plates and they move really slowly. These plates are also what shaped our planet into what it is today. More than 90% of the Earth's Volcanoes can be found on the edges of these plates. The most active plate of them all is the Pacific Ocean plate. Most of the planets volcanoes are along this plate. There is an area of volcanoes along it. It's called the Ring of Fire. It's the most Volcanically and Seismically active area on our planet. From New Zealand to Southern Chile this has been one of the most geologically active regions on our planet.

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Lynn: It sure is.

Terra: The Earth is an amazing planet and it is also very active.

Gabrielle: It sure is.

Cody: Our planet is an amazing marvel.

Nicole: Lets head back to Venice.

* * *

Lori and Bobby went on a moonlit Gondola ride and the Gondolier was singing the Italian Ballad Santa Lucia.

Gondolier: (Singing Basstone)

Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento.  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento.  
Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento.  
Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento.  
Venite all'agile barchetta mia,  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!  
Venite all'agile barchetta mia,  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Con questo zeffiro, così soave,  
Oh, com'è bello star sulla nave!  
Con questo zeffiro, così soave,  
Oh, com'è bello star sulla nave!  
Su passeggeri, venite via!  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!  
Su passeggeri, venite via!  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

In fra le tende, bandir la cena  
In una sera così serena,  
In fra le tende, bandir la cena  
In una sera così serena,  
Chi non dimanda, chi non desia.  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!  
Chi non dimanda, chi non desia.  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Mare sì placida, vento sì caro,  
Scordar fa i triboli al marinaro,  
Mare sì placido, vento sì caro,  
Scordar fa i triboli al marinaro,  
E va gridando con allegria,  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!  
E va gridando con allegria,  
Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

We were watching from the window.

Laney: Isn't it romantic Lincoln?

Lincoln: It sure is Laney.

Lynn: That is so romantic.

Fu: Italy is an awesome country.

Naruto: It sure is Fu. Loaded with all kinds of history and more.

We took pictures of the breathtaking history and landmarks and more and it was awesome.

Continues in Part 3.


	261. Volcanic Trip Part 3

Part 3: TANZANIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over Africa.

Lynn Sr.: This is gonna be so cool! I've never been to Africa.

Rita: Me neither dear.

Me: Africa is an amazing place. It's also where mankind started.

Lisa: Correct 2nd big brother. South Africa in the Cradle of Good Hope is where Humanity originated.

Nicole: That's right Lisa. We're going to Tanzania. There are some of the most famous volcanoes in the world.

Jessie K.: That's right sis.

We arrived in Tanzania.

Me: Here we are.

We were on a road by Mount Kilimanjaro - one of the 7 highest mountains in the world and the tallest mountain in Africa.

Nicole: That's Mount Kilimanjaro - the tallest mountain in Africa at 19,130 feet and it's also one of the worlds most ancient volcanoes.

Lincoln: It's so beautiful.

Linka: It sure is. Mount Kilimanjaro is a beautiful volcano. Has it ever erupted?

Nicole: No it has not. It's never had a recorded eruption in mans history.

Lisa: Correct.

Me: It's amazing.

Varie: It sure is.

Sakura: I didn't know it was so tall and beautiful.

Me: It's one of my favorite volcanoes in the world. Mount Kilimanjaro is a beautiful mountain and one of the most amazing volcanoes in the world.

* * *

Later we arrived at a volcano called Ol' Doinyo Lengai.

Lincoln: What volcano is this one?

Nicole: This is Ol Doinyo Lengai. It's one of the most unusual volcanoes on the planet.

Lola: Why is it so unusual?

Nicole: You'll find out when we get onto the top.

We all climbed to the top and it was a steep climb. We saw into the crater at the top and it was like a volcano from another world.

Lana: This volcano is really unusual.

Nicole: It's known that way all over the world of Volcanology. Scientists call it a volcano from another planet. It's like a volcano from the Moon or the planet Mars.

Me: I've seen that. It's one of the most strangest things on our planet.

Jared: That's what I've read about too dad.

Allenby: It's really strange.

Heidi: That is cool.

We trekked down into the crater and found something much stranger. The lava in the volcano is black.

We saw a pool of lava and it was the strangest thing we had ever encountered.

Nicole: This is one of the strangest things about Lengai. The lava here is black because of its richness in carbonate minerals. It's called Carbonatite Lava.

Lana: This is cool!

Lola: This stuff is lava? But isn't it usually glowing red hot?

Nicole: Yes that's normally the case. But this lava is much cooler than regular lava in other volcanoes. It's at 950 degrees fahrenheit.

Nicole took out a temperature device and dipped the probe into the lava and it showed the temperature at 950 degrees.

Nicole: See?

Lola: You're right Nicole.

Nicole: Normally lava burns at 2,200 degrees fahrenheit but this lava is cooler because of its richness in carbonate minerals. It's also the most viscous of any other lava in the world and it's more viscous than water. It's much more runny and fluid than the lava in Etna or Kilauea.

Luna: That is some crazy stuff dudes.

Lori: It literally is. It looks like mud when you look at it in the sunlight.

Lana: It kind of does look like mud. But this is lava.

We followed a river of the lava.

Nicole: This is the coolest part for a volcanologist here at this volcano. We can take samples of this lava with a spoon.

Nicole took out a spoon and scooped up some of the lava and put it in a jar.

We saw the strangest part about the lava.

Me: This is unusual. The lava is turning white here.

Nicole: That's right dad. Carbonatite lava is unstable here and it rapidly weathers when it's on the surface. It turns from black to grayish white in 24 hours. Another strange part is that when the night comes the black lava here glows incandescent red like all common lava.

Brittney: I know a spell that can view the world at night with a viewing window.

Nicole: Good thinking sis. Go for it.

Brittney: (Chants an Incantation) **Onomiyanta Ecniteka Desmina!**

A viewing window of blue fire appeared and it filtered out all the sunlight and changed the world view to night even though it's still daylight.

Lana: Look at that guys!

Lola: The lava is glowing red!

Laney: That is really amazing. I had no idea that this volcano could be that amazing.

Nicole: It is. Lengai is an enigmatic volcano in the world of volcanology.

Lily: It's an amazing volcano.

* * *

Later we arrived at the famous Ngorongoro Caldera.

Lori: This place is literally beautiful.

Nicole: This is the Ngorongoro Caldera. It's the worlds most ancient caldera. It was once the tallest volcano in the world. It collapsed in on itself and became this beautiful crater. This crater is 3 million years old and it's one of the most ancient caldera's in the world.

Shanan: It's also one of the most beautiful nature preserves in the world. It's home to elephants, lions, zebras, wildebeast, and many other animals.

Kion: I remember this crater. It's also next to the edge of the Pridelands.

Beshte: It's a beautiful crater and some of our friends live here.

Fuli: That's right.

Jeri: It's a magnificent wonder in the world.

Bonga: It's BONGA-TASTIC!

Ono: This crater looks like it spans on forever.

Me: It sure does.

Leni: Totes. But what's a caldera?

We facepalm.

Luan: This sure is crater-tastic. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) Funny.

Vince: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Later we went to our next destination. Our trip is not just gonna center around the world's volcanoes.

Continues in Part 4


	262. Volcanic Trip Part 4

Part 4: KENYA.

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was driving through Nairobi, Kenya.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Nairobi, Kenya. The capital city of Kenya.

Lori: It's literally so big.

Leni: Totes! I can't wait to check out the malls here.

Lincoln: Nairobi is a beautiful city.

Lisa: It's approximately the same size in population as the city of Detroit in Michigan.

Naruto: It's an amazing city.

Sakura: It sure is.

Luna: So what volcano are we gonna go see this time?

Nicole: Well the funny thing is that Out of all the countries in Africa that have volcanoes, Kenya only has one volcano. It's called Mount Kenya and it's the 2nd tallest Mountain in Africa.

Luan: Why does Kenya only have one volcano?

Nicole: It's a strange thing Luan. Out of all the volcanoes along the Great Rift Valley which goes all the way across eastern southern and central Kenya, Mount Kenya lies to the east of an ancient shield volcano called Menengai.

Linka: That's interesting.

Nicole: Yep.

After getting out of the city Nicole changed Vanzilla 2.0 into helicopter mode and we set out to Mount Kenya. We arrived in 2 hours and it was a magnificent sight.

Nicole: Here we are guys.

Me: Whoa!

Shanan: So that's Mount Kenya.

Laney: It's so beautiful.

Crysta: It sure is.

Naruto: How tall is Mount Kenya?

Nicole: It's the 2nd Tallest Mountain in Africa at 17,057 feet high and it's a magnificent sight.

Sakura: It sure is.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lana: When was the last eruption of Mount Kenya?

Nicole: We don't really know Lana. But some people that it erupted back in 6100 B.C.

Lola: It's a beautiful mountain though.

Nicole: You all can take some pictures if you like.

We all did so.

* * *

Later we went out to a place called the Maasai Mara near the border between Kenya and Tanzania. We landed.

?: Aah! J.D. my old friend.

Me: It's good to see you again Kwame.

We hugged.

Kwame: How have you been J.D.?

Me: I've been doing great. Guys I'd like you all to meet Kwame Mizonoka. He's the Chief of the Maasai in Kenya.

Kwame: Ahh the famous Loud Siblings. It's such an honor.

Lori: It's literally an honor to meet you.

They introduced themselves.

We sat on a log drinking blood which Lucy loved.

Varie: So how did you two meet?

Me: It was back 4 years ago. Me and my family were here on a safari here in Kenya when we saw Kwame and his tribe fighting poachers that were after elephant tusks.

Shanan: I remember you told me that dad.

Natilee: That's awful. Those people are monsters that don't deserve to call themselves human.

Fu: I agree.

Kwame: Yes. J.D. and his family did a very brave thing for us in our time of need and we made them honorary members of our tribe.

Me: That's right.

Luna: That is rockin dude.

Varie: It sure is.

Lynn: What happened to the Poachers?

Me: They were arrested and deported back to Italy. They got 30 years for their crimes.

Shannon: That's good.

Ember: It sure is.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) That's good. I'm glad they got what's coming to them.

Aylene: That's right.

Lucy: This is really good blood though.

Me: It's cows blood. The Maasai have a tradition of drinking cow blood.

Lola: That's interesting. It might be gross but it's really interesting.

Lana: That is cool though.

Me: It is. Kwame we came because I wanted to show everyone a certain place that is known to all of you here. A certain forest.

Kwame: I know what forest you all mean.

Kwame and his best warriors lead us to a dense forest.

Lori: What is this forest?

Me: This is the forest that is greatly feared in the Maasai - The Loita Forest; Naimina Enkiyio.

Lucy: Gasp! I know this forest in myths. It's called the Forest of The Lost Child. Many years ago a young Maasai girl went into this forest to get some lost sheep. The sheep came out of the forest. But she didn't. They went in to find her but there was no sign of her. She disappeared without a trace.

Kwame: That's right Lucy. This forest is greatly feared among our people. We don't ever dare to go in.

Me: If that girl is still alive she would be a long way from home and somewhere in the Great Rift Valley and in the Virunga Mountains of Uganda, Rwanda and Zaire.

Lola: Ooh. That is creepy.

Luna: Dude.

Leni: That is totes scary.

Lily: It sure is.

Vince: That is wicked scary though.

Carol: Yeah.

Cody: That's strange though. I've never heard of something like this.

Kwame: Yes. It's been a very scary time for us and the Maasai. We have prayed every day for her safe return but it has not been answered.

Me: That's awful.

Lucy: Maybe I can find her.

Lucy concentrated and she gasped.

Jeri: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: She's still alive. She's in northeastern Zaire across Lake Victoria.

We gasp.

Aylene: How in the world did she get over there?

Kwame: Thank goodness she's all right.

Jeri: When exactly did she go into the forest?

Kwame: It was 30 years ago.

Jeri: We'll bring her back.

Kion: Lets do it. To the Pridelands end...

Jeri, Kion, Ono, Fuli, Beshte and Bunga: Lion Guard Defend!

Me: We're about to see the Lion Guard in action guys. Be careful Jeri.

Jeri: We will.

Jeri and the Lion Guard flew over the forest to Northeastern Zaire 45 minutes later.

Jeri: Ono can you see anything?

Ono's eyes flashed yellow and they found her.

Ono: I can see her by a tree and there's a treehouse in it over there. In an isolated grove.

Kion: All right.

They flew to the tree and Jeri saw the girl lost in thought. She had long black hair, shreded Maasai clothes and she was crying.

Jeri: Are you all right?

The girl gasped when she saw them.

Jeri: It's all right. We mean you no harm.

?: Who are you all?

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou, 2nd In Command of The Lion Guard.

Kion: I'm Kion, son of Simba and the leader of the Lion Guard. The fiercest of the team.

Ono: I'm Ono, an egret and the keenest of sight of the team.

Fuli: I'm Fuli, a cheetah and the fastest.

Beshte: I'm Beshte, a Hippopotamus and the strongest.

Bunga: And I'm Bunga, a honey badger and the bravest.

?: I've heard legends of the Lion Guard. I'm Naserian. I'm lost.

Jeri: It's a pleasure to meet you. We were told that. You disappeared from your tribe in Kenya by going into the forest and everyone thinks you're dead.

Naserian: I know. I miss them every day. How long have I been gone?

Jeri: Chief Kwame said you disappeared 30 years ago.

Naserian: Wow! Time sure went by.

Kion: It sure has. But now we can bring you back and be reunited with your family.

Naserian: Thank you all Lion Guard.

Jeri: Hold on tight now.

Jeri took her hand and they all flew back and Naserian was laughing and giggling as they all flew towards Kenya. They arrived in Kenya 45 minutes later and we saw them.

Me: There they are!

They landed and Naserian was reunited with her people.

Kwame: Naserian!

Naserian: Oh father!

They hugged for the first time in 30 years.

We cheered wildly knowing that she was safe.

Me: Way to go Jeri!

Luna: That was rockin dudette!

Naruto: Great job Jeri and Lion Guard.

Kion: Thanks guys. Thanks Lucy for helping us know where Naserian was.

Lucy: You're welcome Kion.

A celebratory feast was held for our courageous deed in the retrieval of Naserian and it was awesome. We were so glad that she was all right.

The next day we set out for our next destination.

Continues in part 5.


	263. Volcanic Trip Part 5

Part 5: ZAIRE

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Helicopter Mode and we are flying over the jungles of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, formerly Zaire.

Nicole: We're now over the jungles of Zaire and we're heading to a famous volcano widely known here.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

Varie: It sure is.

We landed by a volcano known around all of Zaire: Nyiragongo.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Mount Nyiragongo, one of Zaire's most active and most dangerous volcanoes.

Lincoln: It's so tall and beautiful.

Linka: It sure is.

Nicole: You haven't seen anything yet.

After we land we donned our volcano suits and went to the top of the volcano and we saw into the crater. In the crater was a lava lake.

Nicole: This is the most amazing part about Mount Nyiragongo. It has a lava lake that is extremely active.

Lola: This is amazing.

Lana: It's incredible.

Naruto: It's an amazing sight and it's really hot.

Sakura: It sure is.

Nicole: It's not just the heat that worries everyone in the world of volcanology. The steam and smoke is loaded with toxic gases.

Lisa: Affirmative. The gaseous vapors coming from a volcano consist of Sulfur Dioxide, Hydrogen Sulfide and Carbon Dioxide. Very toxic for human life.

Jared: That's right.

Lucy: This is very interesting.

Varie: How can anyone survive going down into a crater like this.

Me: You have to have the right gear and more.

Nicole: That's right. This volcano had some very bad eruptions back in 1977 and 2002 and they were really bad. The 2002 eruption killed 147 people and left 120,000 people homeless and resulted in 15% of the nearby city of Goma being destroyed.

Laney: Where's Goma?

Nicole pointed over to Goma, Zaire.

Nicole: That's Goma right over there.

Fu: That's not that far away.

Luna: Dudes. No kidding. That's just a couple of miles away.

Lori: It literally is.

Leni: Totes.

Luan: This is a Hot predicament for them. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That's a good one.

* * *

Later we were at Nyiragongo's sister volcano: Nyamuragira.

Nicole: This volcano is Nyamuragira. Both this and Nyiragongo are Zaire's most active volcanoes.

Lynn: This is really interesting.

Jeri: It sure is.

Kion: These volcanoes are in the middle of the Outlands and they are dangerous.

Yuko: That's unusual.

Nicole: Yeah. These are the two most active volcanoes in the Virunga Mountains of Africa.

Sakura: That's amazing.

Fu: It sure is.

Hinata: It's all really amazing.

Lincoln: Lets hope they don't erupt anytime soon.

Nicole: They're not going to now.

Later we packed up and headed to our next destination.

Continues in part 6


	264. Volcanic Trip Part 6

Part 6: ETHIOPIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in jet mode flying over the wastelands of Africa on the northeastern side.

Nicole: You guys, this next stop we're going to is known as the most dangerous place in the world.

Lincoln: Why is it so dangerous Nicole?

Nicole: It's because of the searing heat and also because of its treacherous landscape. We're going to Ethiopia.

Linka: Interesting.

Lori: Is there a reason why we're going to Ethiopia at 6:00 in the evening?

Nicole: Trust me guys. Night is the best time to see it.

We arrived in Ethiopia.

Nicole: Here we are guys.

Vanzilla 2.0 turned into Helicopter mode and we landed by a volcano in the Danakil Depression that had a really strange feature. The lava was glowing neon blue. We donned our gas masks.

Nicole: This is the Danakil Depression and this is the Dallal Volcano and it is a volcano that is unlike any other. The reason the lava is glowing neon blue is because it is rich in sulfur.

Lisa: Correct. Sulfur has a boiling point of 832.3 degrees fahrenheit and when it's exposed to tremendous geothermal heat it glows a neon blue color.

Lana: This is really cool!

Lucy: The color is really scary. Under the darkness of night it makes it look like a volcano from another planet.

Laney: It does feel that way doesn't it?

Nicole: It sure does.

Lily: The glow is really pretty but I'll bet the gas is loaded with poison.

Me: It is Lily.

Luan: This volcano is a Gas! (Laughs to Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Varie: That was funny.

Vince: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Luna: But this volcano sure is scary under the cover of night.

Lori: It literally does. It makes it look like a volcano flooded with ghosts. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken Lori. But it does make it look like that.

Leni: Totes. This volcano scares me.

Lynn: This volcano is awesome though.

* * *

Later we went to the next volcano in Ethiopia: Erta Ale.

Naruto: What volcano is this one?

Nicole: This is Erta Ale. It's Ethiopia's most active volcano.

Me: I've seen this volcano in a documentary at one time. It's said to be one of the Gateways into The Netherworld.

Lucy: Brittney showed me a book about that and Erta Ale is said to be the gateway to fire itself.

Aylene: That is creepy.

Me: This is also said to be where the Lake of Fire in the Book of Revelations is said to be.

Cody: That's amazing. I didn't know about that.

Aylene: Me neither.

Leni: This is really scary.

Lori: Literally.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) What really fascinates me about this volcano is that the lava lake is this close to us.

Me: It sure is close huh?

Natilee: Yeah.

Zoe: This is amazing though.

Jared: This is so awesome though dad.

Me: It sure is.

We explored some of the Ethiopian culture and saw the shops and more and kicked the butts of some pirates from Somalia. Later we set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 7.


	265. Volcanic Trip Part 7

Part 7: CAMEROON.

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in jet mode and flying over the jungles.

Lincoln: So what volcano are we gonna go see now?

Nicole: You guys are gonna find it interesting.

We were over the jungles of Chad and the Central African Republic and we later arrived in Cameroon.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to Cameroon.

Cameroon was loaded with dense jungles and lots of animals.

Me: It's beautiful.

Varie: It sure is.

We later arrived at Mount Cameroon.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Mount Cameroon. The 4th highest mountain in Africa and Cameroon's most active volcano.

We all saw it and it was amazing.

Naruto: That's a cool volcano.

Sakura: It sure is.

Nicole: This volcano is widely known around Cameroon and is the starting volcano of the African Hot Spot. This is called the Cameroon Line.

This line of volcanoes stretches from Mount Cameroon where we are now to the island of Annobón in the Gulf of Guinea. This is part of the hot spot on the African Plate.

Lincoln: This is really cool!

Lucy: It sure is.

We land in the jungle and we saw all kinds of plants and animals.

Laney: Cameroon is a beautiful place. The animals are so unique.

Riley: They sure are.

Lana: The animals are amazing. This is cool. A pangolin.

Lola: Ew! He looks like a pine cone.

Shanan: That's what they look like Lola. They are often called animated Pine Cones. Those scales on him are actually matted hair fused together and it's as strong as rhino horn.

Lana: That's cool. He rolled up into a ball and he is really tough.

Shanan: When he gets threatened he rolls up into a tight ball and they become impregnable.

Leni: They can't have babies because of it?

Lisa: No Leni. That means that they have a strong armor and they are tough creatures.

Vince: That's cool.

Aylene: That is neat.

Carol: I've read about this and seen this at the zoo. It's so cool.

Lincoln: It sure is Carol.

Lola: That is neat and cool. But what do Pangolins eat?

Me: They eat ants. Like these.

We walk over to an anthill and we saw the pangolin eating the ants.

Lana: That is cool!

Edd: What a beautiful pair of fine specimens.

Edd pulls out his magnifying glass and he and Linka observe both creatures in action.

Edd: This is so amazing.

Linka: It sure is Double D.

Lisa: Indeed. These are all fine specimens.

Lola: It is cool seeing these animals.

Shanan: It sure is Lola.

Later we went to Douala and learned all about the cultures of Cameroon and more. We then set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 8.


	266. Volcanic Trip Part 8

Part 8: CZECH REPUBLIC

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode and we were flying over central Europe.

Nicole: Well guys we're back in Europe.

Lori: So why are we going back to Europe?

Nicole: This time we're not going to see any volcanoes. We're going to learn all about the history of some of Europe's countries and more. Our first stop is the Czech Republic.

Lucy: I've always wanted to go to the Czech Republic.

Haiku: Me too. I heard that it's home to some of the most haunted castles in all of Europe.

Lori and Leni were hugging eachother in fear.

Leni: (Fearful) H..H..Haunted!?

Lori: This is literally gonna be scary!

Brittney: The Czech Republic is home to lots of history and more.

Jessie K: That's right. It has lots of history that dates back to 870 A.D. and it is an amazing country because of its architecture and castles.

Lola: I can't wait to see the castles.

Lana: I wonder what animals are there.

Shanan: There's lots of animals in the forests. But I doubt there are any in the castles.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Prague, the capital city of the Czech Republic.

Naruto: It's an amazing city.

Sakura: It's beautiful.

Fu: It sure is.

Jessie K: This city has lots of history and it's one of the oldest cities in Europe.

Brittney: Yeah.

Me: It's as beautiful as I remember it 6 years ago.

Varie: What beautiful art in the buildings.

Lapis: I've been here myself and it was amazing.

Hinata: What do you think we'll see here?

Nicole: Lots of great stuff here.

Me: I know. The President of the Czech Republic is a friend of mine. 6 years ago I saved her country from the terroristic plots of Vostok, a rogue Soviet Union KGB General that was wanted by the Russian Federation for Terrorism.

Lincoln: J.D. that's amazing!

Allie: I remember that dad. Vostok was a very dangerous man and he was trying to reinstate Communism.

Fu: What does KGB stand for?

Me: It's a Russian Organization. It stands for Комите́т госуда́рственной безопа́сности. That's Russian for Commitee for State Security. It was Russia's version of the C.I.A. and the United States Department of Homeland Security. But when the Soviet Union fell from power in 1992 at the end of the Cold War it split into two divisions: The Federal Security Service and the Foreign Intelligence Service of the Russian Federation.

Jessie K: That's right dad.

Anastasia: That's interesting.

Linka: That's amazing. I'm glad that Vostok is gone for good.

Me: He's not dead. He has been locked away in the Black Dolphin Prison in Russia. The Black Dolphin Prison is Russia's toughest maximum security prison for men and is one of the most dangerous prisons in the world. It's reserved for Europe's most dangerous criminals.

Lori: That is literally scary.

Leni: Totes.

Lana: How did you stop this Vostok jerk J.D.?

Me: That is the interesting part. The assistant of the President showed me and my family an ancient legend of the Czech Republic: the Golem.

Sakura: What is the Golem?

Brittney: It's a creature made of solid rock. Centuries ago, a rabbi created the Golem to defend his people from Religious Persecution. Unfortunately it worked all too well. After it completed its terrible task it kept on killing. Endangering the people it was charged with protecting. So to make sure that the Golem could be controlled the Golem Scriv was created.

Linka: The Golem Scriv?

Brittney: It's an ancient artifact. It's a special wand that is said to contain the power to write on any surface. Whoever has the Scriv controls the Golem. The Golem obeys only the commands of the one who has the Scriv.

Varie: That's amazing.

Allie: It sure is.

Laney: How do you know so much about this Brittney?

Brittney: Being a goth girl has its perks. We not only know magic and darkness but we know all about the worlds of myth from all over.

Lucy & Haiku: Goth perks.

Raven: I know alot about the Golem too.

Me: That's awesome.

Luan: That's what I call a Rock of Horrors! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Rock of horrors! (Laughs) That's a good one.

Cody: (Laughs) That's funny.

Raven: (Laughs) Rock of horrors. I just got it.

Naruto: Can a creature like the Golem be destroyed?

Brittney: From what I remember the Golem is indestructible. Missiles, Tanks, Bullets or Flamethrowers can't destroy it.

Me: The only thing that can destroy it would be if we destroy the entire planet but that would be insane.

Jessie B: Yeah that would be crazy.

Mary: Yeah it would.

Nicole: We're about to land guys.

We landed and got out and saw the president of the Czech Republic, Alena Stasny waiting for us.

Alena: J.D.

Me: Alena. It's great to see you again after 8 years.

Alena: Ah it's been so long. You are growing up very fast.

Me: I get that all the time. [to everyone] These are my friends and my children.

We introduced ourselves.

Alena: Ah it's an honor to meet all of you. We in the Czech Republic have heard that you saved all of Denmark from a prehistoric monster that was destroying it.

Me: That's right.

Lilly: Word about that sure traveled fast around all of Europe.

Carol: It sure did.

We later went to the Prague Museum and saw the Golem.

Lola: Whoa! So that is the Golem.

Lily: Incredible.

Lynn: This is amazing.

Alena: Yes. Thanks to J.D. and his family Vostok was captured and the Golem is now a popular attraction in the museum and Prague.

Me: That's right. May I give a demonstration of the Golem?

Alena: Certainly.

I pull out the Scriv and it glowed purple.

Me: Golem, awake!

The Golem's eyes glowed red and it was amazing.

Terra: That is so awesome!

We went to a training yard.

Lori: So you want us to fire bullets at the Golem?

Me: Yes Lori. It's to show that the legend is true. I'm sorry that this is too much for all of you but seeing is believing.

Luna: Oh I get it dude.

Luan: This is gonna be cool. A bullet of wonder! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Alena: Luan is a good comedian.

Me: Her jokes can make anyone laugh. Ready everyone?

Leni: Totes!

Lisa: Affirmative!

Me: Golem, attack!

The Golem went to the Loud Siblings and they fired their guns and fire powers at him and the bullets weren't having any effect on him. They were bouncing off it.

Varie: Whoa!

Aylene: Unbelievable!

Vince: This is incredible!

Cody: It is indestructible!

Zoe: The legend is true!

Me: Golem, stop! So what do you all think?

Lynn: The legend is true.

Leni: Totes! That was cray cray!

Jessie B: That was amazing. Seeing is believing.

Alena: That was a great demonstration.

Me: Thank you Alena.

Later we learned about all of the Czech Republic's history and more and Alena showed us some catacombs from under the President's Manor ballroom. We went in them and saw some ancient rooms.

Me: These rooms are ancient.

Jessie K: Yes. The manor has been remodeled and rebuilt alot over the centuries. These catacombs are hundreds of years old.

Varie: I believe it.

Anna: I believe it too mom.

Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Jessie.

Jessie B: Hey! Help me!

We followed the ghost and it dropped Jessie off at a wall.

Me: Are you okay Jessie?

Jessie B: Yes. But what was that?

Lucy: That was a ghost. It brought you here for some reason.

I smell something really foul coming from behind the wall.

Me: Ugh! I know that smell.

I take a pick axe and chip open the wall and we found the skeletal remains of a woman.

Haiku: Gasp!

Anna: Whoa!

Mary: Looks like she was buried alive.

Allie: I wonder what happened to her?

Lucy: Gasp! That's Anna Kafka!

Brittney: I've read about her. She disappeared almost 300 years ago.

Lola & Lana were shaking in fear.

Lisa: Hmm. (Looks at the body) Looks like the vertabrae at the neck area has been twisted. This indicates that her neck broke either from a homicidal nature or an accident.

Me: How did you know this is Anna Kafka, Lucy?

Lucy: I've read alot about her story.

Lucy revealed Anna Kafka's history and it was shocking. Almost 300 years ago in the 1700's she was giving her music to a man named Franz Dunček. Franz Dunček's life was considered a sham because of his bad music life and more. Anna gave her music to him and played for everyone. He gave her money and Anna's music made Franz was made rich and famous because of it. They wanted to keep all the fame and glory for themselves and give the Kafka family nothing. But when Anna confronted him in order to get her rightful recognition Franz murdered her in cold blood and buried her in the catacombs where we found her almost 300 years later.

We were horrified.

Me: So the Dunček name was smearing the Kafka name through the mud because of greed, fraud and murder.

Varie: That's horrible and Anna Kafka's spirit won't be at rest until the Kafka family gets their rightful recognition.

Me: That's evil and this is a cold case almost 300 years in the making.

Jessie B: I know this case all too well. I attended a ball with Jonny and the Dunček Scholarship winner is actually Anna Kafka's descendent Irena Kafka.

Lucy: I remember her.

Laney: Me too. The music of the Kafka family is a great work of art and is a magnificent wonder.

Lola: I agree Laney.

Lisa: Indeed. It's all a work of art.

Lily: Yeah. But how are we gonna expose the Dunček family for their crimes?

Lucy: Let me work my magic.

Lucy contacted Anna's spirit and she appeared.

Me: Anna Kafka. It's a pleasure to meet you here in the 21st Century.

Anna: Yes J.D. I've heard so much about your achievements despite me being dead.

Lucy: I'm sorry that Franz killed you. But I promise that the Dunček family will pay for their crimes in full.

Anna: Thank you so much to all of you.

Me: Jessie who is the descendent of Franz Dunček?

Jessie B: That would be Miloš. He is the descendent of Franz.

Me: Okay. We have a lot of work to do.

We immediately notified Alena and she was shocked. Irena was told everything and a huge scandel broke out amongst the people of the Czech Republic. Miloš denied everything but Anna's spirit and her tale of everything that happened to her and telling everyone from beyond the grave was more than enough proof for everyone to hear. The Dunček name was now mud and the Kafka family honor had been restored. Anna's spirit went up to the Great Beyond.

Alena: I'm glad Anna Kafka's spirit is now at rest.

Me: Me too Alena.

Jessie B: I've said it before. And the Kafka family will finally get the wealth and acknowledgement that they were denied all these centuries.

Brittney: After almost 300 years.

Naruto: Yeah. I'm glad she is at peace now.

Sakura: Me too.

Irena: Thank you all for helping me and my family.

Me: You're welcome Irena.

Varie: The Dunček name will never be popular in the world of music again.

Jared: No it won't mom.

Later we packed up and headed to our next destination.

Continues in Part 9


	267. Volcanic Trip Part 9

Part 9: HUNGARY

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over Eastern Europe.

Nicole: We're now flying over eastern Europe guys.

Me: This is gonna be cool guys.

Nicole: We're headed to Hungary and it's loaded with all kinds of history.

Brittney: It's all really interesting.

Nicole: We're here guys.

We landed in Budapest, Hungary.

Naruto: So this is Hungary.

Sakura: It's amazing.

Fu: The buildings are beautiful.

Nicole: This is the capital city of Hungary: Budapest.

Jared: Budapest is a beautiful city. [Points to a particular building] That's my favorite building right there.

Jared was pointing at the Hungarian Parliament Building.

Me: The Hungarian Parliament Building. That's one of my favorites too son.

Jared: We sure have a lot in common dad.

Jessie K: It was built back in 1904 and it's also home to the famous Crown of Saint Stephen. Like the Crown Jewels of the British Monarchy, the Crown of Saint Stephen is an important part of Hungary's history.

Varie: That's amazing.

Lola: It sure is.

Nicole: That's right.

We went into the building and it was an amazing sight.

Me: This building is amazing. It has some of the most beautiful architecture in all of eastern Europe.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Leni: Totes! This is so cool!

Luna: This is rockin dudes!

Lynn: This place is beautiful.

Lana: It sure is and it's got amazing architecture.

Lincoln: What do they do in this building?

Me: They hold meetings with the President and the Prime Minister of Hungary to discuss everything that's going on with the country and the city.

Aylene: That's a big job in here.

Hercules: It sure is.

Cody: This is a beautiful building though.

Allie: It sure is.

We went into a room called the assembly hall of the House of Magnates.

Vince: What's this room?

Me: This is the Assembly Hall of the House of Magnates. It's Hungary's version of the House of Representatives in the United States. This is where they have their meetings and all that.

Lisa: Correct.

Lucy: This is very interesting.

Laney: This is amazing though. I never know that the people of Hungary gather all in one place.

Brittney: Yeah. It's an amazing place though.

* * *

Later we went to the ruins of an ancient castle. We were at Čachtice Castle.

Nicole: This is the sight I wanted to show you all. Čachtice Castle, one of Hungary's most ancient castles.

Lola: Sure looks run down and old.

Jessie K: It was built back in the 13th Century. It was demolished by the rebels of King Ferenc II Rákoci AKA Francis II Rákóczi in 1708. It's been in decay ever since then.

Lola: Boy that's awful.

Lucy: Gasp! I know this castle all too well. This castle was once the prison for the infamous Countess Elizabeth Bathory.

Shannon: Oh man. I know Countess Elizabeth Bathory. She was considered the most ruthless woman serial killer of all time. She was responsible for the deaths of 650+ people from 1590 to 1609 and she is considered the most prolific female serial killer in the history of the world.

Brittney: That's right. She got the nickname Blood Countess and her body was never found.

Haiku: That's right.

Jeri: That's awful.

Kion: It sure is. I wouldn't want someone like that alive today.

Fuli: Me neither.

Naruto: None of us would.

Jessie K: Yeah. She was confined here in this castle in solitary confinement where she died on August 21st, 1614 - 403 years ago.

Nicole: That's right.

We go into the main castle tower and saw prison cells. Jared lit a torch and we went down into the prison of the castle. We came across the solitary confinement cells and we opened one and there was a skeleton on the floor.

Lori & Leni screamed.

Ronnie Anne: It's all right girls. It's a skeleton. It's not alive.

Lori: Oh.

Me: Lucy can you identify who that skeleton belongs to?

Lucy: Yes.

Lucy walked up to the skeleton and she used her spirit powers. She gasped.

Linka: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: This is the skeletal remains of Elizabeth Bathory herself.

We all gasp in horror.

Zoe: Her skeleton was completely forgotten and left here for 403 years?

Hercules: That's crazy.

Laney: Why would they leave her skeleton here?

Me: They probably wanted her to be completely forgotten and make sure that she was forever wiped out due to the dust of time.

Fu: That is awful and if you ask me she deserved it because of her crimes.

Me: That's true. She was pure evil and she makes even the Devil himself look like a saint compared to her.

Varie: Yeah.

Lola: She was one bad woman.

Lana: No kidding.

Laney: If she were alive today she would no doubt be sentenced to death.

Me: I agree. Elizabeth Bathory was a monster. A truely evil person with no conscience and people like her deserve to be forever damned.

Lincoln: And we saw her burning in the Netherworld.

Me: We sure did Lincoln.

Linka: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

We left the castle and explored much of Hungary and did all kinds of learning about its history and culture and food. Then we set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 10.


	268. Volcanic Trip Part 10

Part 10: VATICAN CITY

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Vatican City.

Nicole: We're here guys. Vatican City.

Linka: This is amazing!

Lola: The buildings here are amazing.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Jessie K: This place is loaded with history. It has history that dates back to the times of the New Testament in the Bible. Over 2,000 years worth of history.

Nicole: That's right.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Leni: Totes.

Nicole: You guys will love my favorite building here.

We go into the Sistine Chapel.

Nicole: This is my favorite building in all of the Vatican City: The Sistine Chapel.

Jessie K: It's one of my favorites too. These paintings on the ceiling were made by the famous Renaissance Era artist Michelangelo. He built this whole ceiling here in the Sistine Chapel back in 1508 to 1512 and it's considered his most famous and most well known work throughout the history of the world. The paintings on the ceiling are all the events in the Bible. From the Creation of Adam and Eve in the Book of Genesis of the Old Testament to The Last Judgment in the Book of Revelations.

Naruto: Wow! That is amazing.

Hinata: It sure is.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! I didn't know that these were even here.

Rita: Me neither honey and this is all an amazing experience for us.

Luna: This is sure something dudes.

Luan: This is a Painting of Wonder. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groans.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) Good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

* * *

We were in the Roman Catholic Church.

Nicole: This is the Roman Catholic Church. The capital building of the Vatican City in a way. This where the Pope lives.

Jessie K: This building is well known throughout the course of 2,000 years.

Laney: This is amazing. I've done alot of reading on the Pope's of all of history and it's all amazing.

Jessie K: It sure is.

We stop in front of the picture of St. Peter.

Naruto: Who is this?

Jessie K: This is Saint Peter. He was the first Pope and he was the founder of the Popehood over 2,000 years ago. After the Death of our lord and savior, Jesus Christ, Peter founded this very church. He then became the first ever Pope. In 64 A.D. he was crucified upside-down. A cross of Jesus is the symbol of our lord and savior. When it is held upside-down it's usually a symbol of the Devil. They crucified him upside-down because he didn't want to be treated like a holy man.

Vince: That's interesting.

Naruto: Yeah.

Cody: That is amazing.

Lana: How do they choose a new Pope?

Me: That's an interesting process. When the Pope dies the Cardinals have to elect a new Pope. The Cardinals are the senior officials of the Pope. They are summoned here from 63 countries. There are 203 members of the Cardinals and the voting is held in the Sistine Chapel.

Lynn: Where we were before?

Me: Exactly. When they failed to elect a new Pope they use a smoke signal. Black Smoke means they failed to get a new Pope. White Smoke means they have one.

Jessie K: Yes. Also over the course of the Popehoods history only 2 known Popes have resigned over the course of 2,000 years.

We were at the picture of Pope Gregory XII.

Me: This is Pope Gregory XII. He was Pope back in the Late 14th to Early 15th Centuries.

Jessie K: Yes dad. He was the first ever Pope to resign from his Popehood over the course of 2,000 years. He resigned on July 4th, 1415. 602 years ago.

Lincoln: That's a long time ago.

Linka: It sure is.

Penny: Why would he resign?

Me: The stress of ending the Schism in 1408. He was the first Pope over the course of 2,000 years to resign.

Jessie K: That's right. But we recently had another Pope that resigned.

We then saw a picture of Pope Benedict XVI.

Me: Pope Benedict XVI. He resigned from the Popehood on February 28th, 2013.

Jessie K: That's right dad. He is the 2nd in history to resign from the Popehood since Pope Gregory XII in 1415.

Jessie B: That's right.

Lori: That's 598 years apart from eachother.

Lisa: Correct elder sister.

Jeri: That's amazing.

Kion: It sure is.

Lily: This is all very interesting.

Naruto: Who is the current Pope now?

Me: That would be Pope Francis I. He is very special.

Lola: How is he so special?

Me: Pope Francis I is the first ever South American Pope in history. Never before in the 2,000 year history of the Popehood has a man from South or Central America became the Pope.

Aylene: That's very interesting.

Vince: It sure is.

Carol: That is an amazing feat for South America.

Lana: How come there are no Pope's from North America?

Me: Well compared to the rest of the world the United States, Canada or Mexico doesn't have that many Catholic People. There has never been a Pope from those countries over the course of it's 2,000 year history or in the history of mankind.

Nicole: That is crazy huh?

Me: It sure is.

Natilee: But it is interesting.

Varie: Yeah.

Later we set out for our next destination.

Continues in part 11.


	269. Volcanic Trip Part 11

Part 11: SWITZERLAND

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over the European Alps in Jet Mode.

Naruto: Whoa! What mountains are those?

Me: Those are the Alps. One of the most beautiful mountain ranges on the planet. That mountain over there that we're flying by is Mont-Blanc, the highest mountain in Europe and one of the 7 highest mountains in the world.

We were flying by Mont-Blanc located on the border between Italy and France.

Sakura: It's beautiful. How tall is it?

Me: It's 15,777 feet.

Varie: It's beautiful.

Nicole: You'll love our next destination.

We later arrived in Switzerland.

Nicole: Welcome to Zermatt, Switzerland everyone.

Laney: Wow! It's so beautiful. I know that mountain there. That's the Matterhorn. One of the most beautiful mountains in the world.

Luna: Dudes. That is amazing.

Luan: It sure is a Mountain of Wonder. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) I just got it.

We land and go to a great dessert restaurant.

Mary: I love Switzerland guys. It's one of the great Chocolate exporters in the world.

Nicole: That's right sis.

Mary: Switzerland and Belgium are the 2 greatest chocolate exporters in the world.

Lola: We love chocolate.

Lori: We literally do but we didn't know that Switzerland and Belgium are the great chocolate producers.

Mary: Oh yeah.

Jessie K: That's right. Cocoa and Chocolate are made from the seeds of a tropical tree called the Cacao Tree.

Lisa: Correct. Theobroma Cacao is the scientific name for the tree.

Shanan: That's right. We've been making Chocolate from the Cacao tree ever since 1900 B.C.

Jessie K: We started making chocolate in the Olmec civilization in Mexico. Most of the worlds chocolate comes from South and Central America. Switzerland, Belgium and Ghirardelli Square in San Francisco, California are the great chocolate producers and sellers of the world.

Mary: That's right sis.

Shanan: But in order for Cacao pods to form certain conditions have to happen. Cacao trees have pods that have the seeds inside them. They start out as little white flowers.

Naruto: It's part of a special cycle I'll bet.

Shanan: That's right bro. These flowers have to be pollinated by a very specific type of insect.

Lana: Is it a bumblebee?

Shanan: No. It's not a bumblebee. It's a tiny little fly that's no bigger than the size of your pinky fingernail. It's called a Midge Fly.

Lisa: The correct type of fly would be Forcipomiya Squamipennis. The scientific name for the Chocolate Midge Fly.

Shanan: That's right Lisa. The Chocolate Midge is the pollinator of the Cacao Tree. But in order for these Midge Flies to come to Cacao Trees they have to come from Mud Wallows that Peccary Pigs make. Midge Flies come from Peccary mud wallows.

Me: Those are serious conditions.

Shanan: Yeah.

Cody: Lots of things in nature really come with a strange set of conditions.

Vince: They sure do.

Fu: Chocolate is great stuff.

Hinata: It sure is.

Leni: Totes. We go absolutely crazy for chocolate.

Lana: We all do.

Eddy: I love Chocolate as much as Jawbreakers.

Luan: We all do Eddy. It's a sweet endeavor! (Laughs to Rimshot)

We all laugh and everyone in the restaurant was laughing too.

Later we had a good lunch and learned alot about the history of Switzerland and the Alps.

We then went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 12.


	270. Volcanic Trip Part 12

Part 12: GERMANY.

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over Northern Central Europe. I was on my computer doing a video call with Mom and Dad.

Me: So we're on our way to North Central Europe and we're learning so much about all of the world. We've been to Africa and we're not done with Europe yet.

Patti: It sounds like you're having a lot of fun.

Me: We are mom. It's all an amazing adventure so far.

Sumner: We're proud of you son. You stay safe with everyone.

Me: I will dad. I love you guys.

Patti: We love you too.

Me: Thanks. Bye.

The call clicked off.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Germany.

We landed in Berlin, Germany.

Me: Germany is an awesome place guys. It's home to some of the most delicious sausage in the world. And it's also home to the annual Oktoberfest. Lots of people in Germany drink lots of beer and get drunk like crazy and there's lots of great dancing and fun stuff and great food.

Lincoln: The sausage I could go for but not the beer.

Lori: Me too.

Luna: Same here dudes.

Rita: We've had lots of sausage here in Germany on our honeymoon J.D.

Me: I've been here before Ms. Rita. The sausage here is amazing.

Lynn Sr.: That's awesome J.D.

Jessie K: Germany has lots of history guys.

Natilee: It sure does.

Nicole: You'll love our first stop guys.

We arrived in Bavaria and we were at Neuschwanstein Castle.

Nicole: This is Neuschwanstein Castle. One of Germany's most famous castles.

Lincoln: Whoa! So this is Neuschwanstein Castle.

Linka: It's breathtaking.

Jessie K: Neuschwanstein Castle was built back in 1886 and is one of the most beautiful castles in the world. It was commissioned by Ludwig II of Bavaria as a retreat and in honor of Richard Wagner.

Natilee: It's amazing. This castle is 131 years old and it's in amazing shape.

Luan: It sure is. It's a Castle of a good time. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Raven: (Laughs) Castle of a good time. I just got it.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

We went inside the castle and it was an amazing sight to behold.

Lola: This castle is amazing!

Laney: It sure is. The architecture and the paintings are magnificent.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lucy: It's not a castle for vampires but it's a beautiful castle.

Me: This castle is one of Germany's treasures guys. It's part of its history too.

Lori: It literally is a work of art.

We took lots of photos and pictures.

Next we were at the sight of the old Brandenburg Gate.

Luna: Whoa. That's the Brandenburg Gate!

Me: That's right Luna. This is one of Germany's historical sights.

Jessie K: That's right dad. It has lots of history behind it. It was built as a barrier that divided Germany into Eastern and Western sides. In 1989 the Brandenburg Gate was demolished and it made Germany into one country.

Naruto: That's amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

Fu: What's that statue on the top of the gate?

Me: That's the Quadriga. It's a four horse chariot and it's a very prominent symbol here.

Laney: It's amazing.

We were at a restaurant eating all kinds of sausages and it was good stuff.

Lori: These sausages are literally delicious.

Me: Germany is widely known for its delicious bratwurst. They make all kinds of different sausages from all over the country.

Lana: My favorite sausage is the Nürnberger. The pork and the sweetness are delicious.

Lola: Polish Sausages for me. I love the spiciness.

Laney: I like the Knackwurst. It's so good.

Lisa: My favorite is the Grobe sausage. It's so tender and delicious.

Lily: I like the Weisswurst. It's tasty.

Naruto: It's all really good.

Lucy: My favorite sausage is Blood Sausage.

Lynn: These sausages are delicious. I could eat them all.

Varie: Me too.

Aylene: These sausages are delicious and Germany has great food.

Me: They have more than just sausage and beer here. They have awesome Jägerschnitzel, potato croquets, and more.

Leni: Their food is totes delicious.

Lynn Sr.: Germany is a great choice to come for food.

Cody: It sure is.

Zoe: I could eat everything here.

Hercules: Me too.

Later we went to our next destination.

Continues in part 13


	271. Volcanic Trip Part 13

Part 13: FINLAND

* * *

Vanzilla was in Yacht Mode heading to our next destination over the Baltic Sea.

Me: I hope that none of you get sea sick.

Laney: Not me.

Luna: Nope. I'm good dudes.

Nicole: You'll love our next stop.

We later arrived.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Finland.

Me: Finland is a beautiful country guys. In my ancestral heritage I am actually part Scandinavian.

Lincoln: That's amazing J.D.

Lori: What countries are you descended from J.D.?

Me: I am from Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Greece, Czech Republic, Macedonia, and Denmark in ancestral origin.

Lola: That is so neat.

Laney: That's interesting.

Lana: And we've been to Iceland, Czech Republic and now we're in Finland.

Lisa: We were also in Denmark some time ago.

Me: That's right.

Lilly: This is gonna be interesting Linky.

Lincoln: It sure is Lilly.

Jessie K: Finland has lots of history that dates back to the 3000 B.C.

Nicole: That's right. And we're heading to Kemijärvi in Northern Finland. It's a town located inside the Arctic Circle. So when we get out be sure to bundle up. The temperature can drop to 30 below and it's cold now. Also this town is known for having another magnificent sight. The Aurora Borealis. Look.

We looked out the windows and it was night and the Aurora Borealis was out. The magnificent green, blue and turquoise curtains of light were incredible.

Lori: This is literally an amazing sight.

Bobby: It sure is babe.

Ronnie Anne: This is so cool!

Luna: I've never seen the Aurora Borealis before.

Kate: I've seen the Southern Lights down in Antarctica.

Naruto: This is amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

We arrived in Kemijärvi and it was an amazing town.

We were staying in a lodge and we saw some of Finlands most iconic sights and tried all sorts of food. Lucy's favorite food was the Blood Pudding. In Finland it's a custom that they have. For snack time instead of chocolate brownies they have Blood Pudding. It's all made from Cow Blood and there's a factory that makes lots of it. It is now considered a powerful health food for everyone in Northern Finland. It was like something out of a slasher horror movie. 500 pounds of Blood Pudding are made a week. Lucy loved the Blood Sausages and we did too.

We later were in northeastern Finland near the town of Kuusamo. We could see right across the border into Northern Russia in Siberia. It was cold and beautiful. We were given an offer for lunch by the Pallisari family. They are local Bear Hunters. Eurasian Bears are hunted for their fur and meat. Bears are all muscle and one of natures most powerful creatures.

Their dogs were so cute. They had Finnish Lapphunds and they were cute. We were at their table and they served us bear and it was good. It was tough but tasty.

One hour south, Lana was in Heaven when we went into the famous Kuusamon Suurpetkeskus Oy Large Carnivore Center. They had all kinds of animals there. They had Wolverines, Lynx and all kinds of animals. They had Eurasian Brown Bears and they were huge. They were amazing and Laney and Lana made lots of friends in the preserve. Shanan explained to us about all the animals and their natures.

Later we left to our next destination.

Continues in Part 14


	272. Volcanic Trip Part 14

Part 14: RUSSIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was over in Moscow, Russia.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to Moscow, the Capital City of Russia.

Lori: It's so big.

Naruto: I had no idea that Moscow was this huge.

Lola: But doesn't Russia hate us now?

Me: They do but alot of people from around the world travel here on business and more.

Natilee: Actually they don't hate us they just don't like us.

Varie: There's so much to do here in Russia. It's one of the most beautiful countries in the world.

Sakura: And it's the largest country in area.

Lincoln: That's right Sakura. It's the largest country in area but not population.

Fu: So what are we gonna do here first?

Nicole: We're going to Saint Basil's Cathedral.

We stopped at Saint Basil's Cathedral and it was a beautiful church and one of Russia's most beautiful landmarks.

Lola: This church is amazing.

Laney: It's one of my favorite buildings in the world and it's very beautiful.

Linka: It's my favorite too.

We went inside it and it was so breath taking. It was home to some of the most beautiful pictures we had ever seen and is considered one of the most beautiful and most artistic churches in the world.

Lori: This is literally beautiful.

Leni: Totes. These paintings are amazing!

Luna: They are amazing. What is the history behind them?

Jessie K: Saint Basil's Cathedral was built back in 1561 and these paintings were all made back in the late 17th century.

Lana: It's all amazing. The architecture on this place is incredible.

Anastasia: It's just like I remember it. We were here when we were hiding right Lori?

Lori: We sure were Anastasia.

Hinata: This is all magnificent.

Nicole: We've only begun to scratch the surface of Russia.

* * *

Later we were over in the Catherine Palace.

Me: The Catherine Palace. One of the most beautiful places in all of Russia.

Jessie K.: Wow! It was the house of Catherine II of Russia A.K.A. Catherine the Great, Russia's longest ruling female leader. She ruled from July 1762 to November 1796. She came into power when a powerful revolt overthrew her husband Peter III of Russia. She made Russia grow and get stronger and Catherine the Great was recognised as one of the great powers of Europe.

Lola: That's amazing.

Lucy: It is.

Lisa: That's a powerful achievement for her.

We go into the Catherine Palace and we saw an amazing sight. The statues on the walls were made of solid gold and the beauty of the decor in the palace was incredible. The dining room and the ballroom and more all had solid gold on the walls and the chandeliers were made of waterford crystal.

There was room made of solid amber and there was a room where the pillars are made of solid malachite. There was a statue of Catherine the Great and it was amazing.

Me: This is all so beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is big brother.

Luan: These statues are all solid gold. This is sure Golden! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) Golden. I just got it.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny Luan.

We went into the Amber Room and it was amazing.

Nicole: Wow. This room is all made with Solid Amber.

Leni: Is my friend Amber here in this room?

Lisa: No Leni. Amber is actually tree sap that's been fossilized.

Nicole: That's right Leni. This is Amber.

Nicole holds up a piece of Amber with a spider preserved in it.

Leni: Is that a spider in it?

Nicole: That's right Leni. Amber can have insects and stuff trapped inside it. Tree sap can trap insects in it and after millions of years it can become fossilized. That's what amber is. It's fossilized tree sap.

Leni: That is totes strange.

Laney: Like that mosquito that was preserved in Amber in the movie "Jurassic Park."

Nicole: Exactly.

Lisa: Even if it was possible we don't have the genetic technology to bring the dinosaurs back to life.

Me: That would be something though. But if we did bring the dinosaurs back to life we would be in really big trouble.

Lana: How J.D.?

Me: The dinosaurs would replace us as the dominent species of our planet.

Lucy: That would be terrible.

Luna: Dude. That would be scary.

Lynn: It would.

We went into the room of Malachite and it was a beautiful sight.

Lana: This room is amazing.

Me: The pillars in this room are made of Malachite.

Naruto: They are beautiful.

Lola: Malachite is a beautiful mineral.

Lisa: That's right. Copper Carbonate Hydroxide; Street name: Malachite is one of the most popular minerals in the world. It's much cheaper in class and color compared to Berylium Aluminum Silicate; Street name: Colombian Emerald.

Nicole: That's right Lisa. Emeralds can be priced at $1,000.00 to $5,500,000.00

Everyone: WOW!

Me: That's a lot of money.

Lola: That is a lot of money.

Fu: It has to be one of the most expensive minerals in the world.

Nicole: It is. But Tanzanite is the most expensive and the most rarest.

* * *

Later we were at a crater.

Lincoln: What's this spot Nicole?

Nicole: This is the sight of the Chelyabinsk Meteor Airburst.

Lori: I saw that on the news and that was literally intense.

Nicole: Yeah.

Jessie K: I'll never forget that. On February 13th, 2013 a meteor 20 meters in diameter and weighing in at 14,000 tons came into the atmosphere at 43,000 miles per hour as a bright fireball that's brighter than the Sun and it exploded 97,000 feet over this very spot in Chelyabinsk, Russia. It exploded with the power of 56 Hiroshima Atomic Bombs and the shockwave from the explosion was so powerful that it blew out all the windows in the buildings and injured hundreds of people. Some of the injuries were bad enough for them to seek medical attention.

Sakura: That's awful.

Fu: Unbelievable.

Naruto: The one in Dallas hit with the power of 200 Atomic bombs.

Cody: I saw that on a newspaper and that was horrifying.

Kate: Were you here in Chelyabinsk when the meteor came in 4 years ago J.D.?

Me: Yes Kate. I was here back then.

I roll up my sleeve and show my right arm.

Me: Look.

I had cut wound scars and what looked like stab wound scars all over my right elbow.

Everyone gasped.

Linka: Geez. How did you get those?

Me: A window exploded out from the shockwave of the meteor explosion and shards of glass flew into my right eldow. Luckily they missed my face. They had to surgically remove all the shards of glass from my arm and I had to have a lot of stitches.

Lynn Sr.: Ouch.

Rita: Ooh. That must've hurt.

Luna: Have they ever recovered the main meteor from this sight?

Me: They did. I saw it on the internet. Let me show you.

We went to Chelyabinsk museum and we saw a huge fragment of the meteor.

Me: This is a fragment of the meteor.

Lynn: Boy that thing is huge.

Lily: How heavy is that?

Me: It weighs 1,000 pounds. The whole meteor weighed 28 Million Pounds.

Lola: And how big was the size of the meteor that crashed into Dallas?

Me: That one was the size of a 5 story Apartment Complex and it weighed 240 million pounds.

Nicole: And it slammed into Dallas with the force of 200 Atomic Bombs.

Luan: That was awful. But this meteor would be just a small pebble compared to Dallas.

Lisa: That's a good comparison Luan.

Zoe: That is unbelievable.

Hercules: Yeah.

Cody: This is all so incredible.

Our stomachs growled.

Me: Lets go get some grub.

* * *

We went to a local restaurant in Moscow and had a feast of all the good foods of Russia.

Me: Mmm. The Borscht is as good as I remember it.

I was having a bowl of borscht - Russian Cold Beet Soup, and a Pirozhki.

Lori: The Borscht is really good.

Leni: Totes.

Lucy: The кровянка or Russian Blood Sausage is really good.

Lola: I like the Pirozhkis and they are delicious.

Lana: They are tasty.

Laney: It's really good food.

* * *

Later we went to another sight in Russia in the middle of the forest. It was the sight of Tunguska.

Lincoln: What's this sight?

Me: This is the sight of the famous Tunguska Explosion.

Jessie K: Oh I remember this. On June 30th, 1908 an asteroid exploded over this spot with the power of 15 Megatons of TNT and it flattened all the plants and trees here.

Nicole: That's right.

Lori: Russia has literally had alot of incidents involving asteroids and meteors over the years hasn't it?

Nicole: That it has Lori. But North America has had more asteroid and meteor impacts than any other continent on the planet over the course of lifes 600 million year history.

Terra: That is so strange.

Starfire: It sure is.

Me: That's incredible. It's hard to imagine that Earth has been through so much over the course of it's 4.6 Billion Year history.

Vince: Yeah no kidding.

Aylene: It's amazing.

We saw all sorts of interesting things and more and went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 15


	273. Volcanic Trip Part 15

Part 15: UKRAINE

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in jet mode and we were flying over far eastern Europe.

Me: So what did you think of Russia, Mr. Lynn?

We were putting together another puzzle.

Lynn Sr.: It was amazing J.D.

Rita: I had no idea that Russia was home to so many beautiful buildings and famous events in history.

Varie: You learn lots of things when you travel all over the world and read about them in books and on the computer.

Lincoln: That's right.

Laney: Russia was very beautiful.

Lana: It sure was.

Lola: Yeah.

Lucy: The food was good.

Lori: It literally was.

Leni: Totes. I loved the Borscht.

Lisa: Affirmative. The Cold Beet Soup was delicious and nutritious.

Nicole: You are gonna be interested in our next destination.

1 hour and 30 minutes later we arrived in Ukraine.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Ukraine.

Naruto: Wow. So this is Ukraine.

Anastasia: This is where Ivan is from. I wonder if we'll see him again.

Lincoln: We just might Anastasia. He's from a town called Mykolayiv.

Nicole: That's neat Lincoln. We'll be going there later. The first stop is an interesting part of world history here in Ukraine.

We later arrived in the ghost town of Chernobyl.

We start walking around the city and it looked like something out of a Post-Apocalyptic Movie.

Naruto: What is this place?

Nicole: This is Chernobyl, Ukraine.

Me: Oh man. I've seen this town and it is not pretty.

Lola: Where is everyone?

Jessie K: They all had to leave because of the famous Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant Accident.

Luna: What happened back then?

Jessie K: On April 25-26th, 1986 the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant exploded during an emergency shutdown of the reactor core while undergoing a power failure test. The explosion sent huge amounts of nuclear radiation all over northern Ukraine, southeastern Belarus and southwestern Russia. Everyone in this town and the areas affected were ordered to leave. The towns of Prypiat, Chernobyl and Chemihiv, Ukraine and Homyel, Belarus were greatly affected and they were closed off to everyone. The Gamma Radiation made this place completely unlivable for a long time. Creating what is now called the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. Because of that event, this whole place is now a ghost town.

Linka: Whoa! That's awful.

Luan: It sure is. This whole town is Irradiated! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Aylene: How did the reactor at Chernobyl explode?

Me: It was probably because of poor safety protocals.

Lisa: That's correct 2nd big brother. The protocals of a Nuclear Power Plant back in the 1980's were poorly inefficient.

Starfire: That's very awful. Radiation can't harm me for some reason.

Me: Me neither Starfire. Our powers are all protecting us from the Gamma Radiation that has contaminated the area. I saw that when I was in Canada. Radiation didn't affect me when I ate a radioactive marshmallow.

Vince: Our powers and gifts have made us impervious to Gamma Radiation.

Aylene: They sure have.

My Geiger Counter was clicking fast.

Me: My Geiger Counter is showing huge amounts of Gamma Radiation all over this place. It's gonna be like this here for the next 10,000 to 1 million years.

Naruto: That is awful.

Cody: That's really awful.

Zoe: We're immune to Gamma Radiation too.

Hercules: That's right sis.

Luna: You guys are tough dudes.

Lucy: How do you even feel Gamma Radiation?

Me: That's the bad part. You don't even know it's there until it starts burning you from the inside out. It's like fire that burns you from the inside.

Natilee: In otherwords you don't even know it's there until it's too late.

Riley: That's awful.

Lynn Sr. and Rita were wearing radiation suits.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you for putting us in these suits J.D.

Rita: If this place is irradiated then we have to be careful.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Lynn and yes we have to stay safe.

Leni: But what about me? I don't have powers.

Me: I found out Leni that your sword protects you from all hazardous levels of Gamma Radiation. You'll be safe as long as you have your sword.

Leni: Oh.

Eddy: But what about me? I only have bat wings and I don't have powers like all you guys.

Me: I discovered that Magisword powers protect you from Gamma Radiation.

Eddy: Oh. That's a relief.

Laney: That's amazing.

Later we walked around Chernobyl and it was a scary place and more to see it completely deserted.

Lola: Boy it's so scary seeing a town like this totally deserted.

Lana: It sure is.

Me: Believe it or not guys, this whole town is a very prominent example on what would happen if Humans weren't around.

Lisa: Correct. It was the basis for the famous documentary "The World Without Us".

Lana: I saw that documentary and that was scary but cool.

Me: It was scary but that's all hypothetical. We won't be leaving the Earth for a long time.

Lilly: It's really scary here.

Lincoln: Don't worry Lilly. I'm here for you.

Lori: This is literally creepy. I hope this town isn't haunted.

Varie: No Lori. It's not haunted.

Me: But I've seen a movie about this. It's called "Chernobyl Dairies". It's about these kids that are on vacation here in Eastern Europe and they accidentally wandered into the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone and they are attacked by Nuclear Mutants.

Lori: I saw that movie and it was freaky.

Lucy: I saw it too and it was strange.

Lisa: Radiation does cause horrible mutations to both humans and animals but a movie like that is a fabrication of a fictitious tale.

Me: That's true Lisa.

Laney: That's awful. I've heard of that movie "The Hills Have Eyes" and that was too scary.

Lynn Sr.: (Screams and jumps into Rita's arms) Mutants! Don't eat me!

Me: Mr. Lynn calm down. If there are any nuclear mutants we'll blast them.

Lynn Sr.: (Relieved) Thank you guys.

Varie: What's wrong with Mr. Lynn?

Rita: He saw the movie The Hills Have Eyes from 1977 and it scared him really bad when he was a kid and it scarred him for life.

Aylene: That's awful. A movie like that would traumatize someone for life.

Kate: Yeah. It would.

Kate had a radiation suit on.

Lynn: The Earth is telling me that there are no mutants in the area.

Terra: That's a relief.

We later were back in the car and did a big decontamination regimen. We left in helicopter mode and arrived in Mykolayiv.

Me: So this is Mykolayiv, Ukraine. It's beautiful.

Riley: It sure is.

Anastasia: I hope we run into Ivan. I've learned so much about the Ukraine. It's amazing.

We admired all the sights and sounds and saw lots of amazing buildings.

?: (Ukrainian Accent) Anastasia?

We turned and saw Ivan Hordiyenko.

Anastasia: Ivan!

They hugged.

Ivan: This is such a surprise.

Me: It's good to see you again Ivan.

Ivan: It sure is J.D. What are you all doing in the Ukraine?

Nicole: We're all on a big vacation financed by me.

Ivan: That's amazing. These are my parents Alina and Artem Hordiyenko.

Me: Приємно зустрітися з вами. Я Дж. Д. Кнудсон. (Translation: Pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.)

Anton: Задоволення познайомитись і з тобою. Ми так багато чули про вас усіх від Івана. (Translation: Pleasure to meet you too. We've heard so much about you from Ivan.)

Alina: (Ukrainian accent) You speak good Ukrainian J.D.

Me: I'm very multi-lingual. I've been all over the planet and learned so many languages.

We introduced ourselves. Anton and Alina invited us for dinner and it was a great time. We found out that Ivan and his family are moving to Royal York later on. It's gonna be awesome having Ivan in America permanently. We later went to our next destination.

Continues in part 16


	274. Volcanic Trip Part 16

Part 16: AUSTRIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet mode flying over central Europe.

Rita: I wonder where we're going to this time.

Nicole: You guys are gonna love it. In fact we're already here. Welcome to Vienna, Austria.

Lisa: Austria!? (Excited Squeal) I love Austria! It's home to some of the worlds greatest musical composers.

Jessie K: Oh yeah Lisa. Austria is home to some of the worlds greatest musical composers from the 18th and 19th centuries. Ludwig Van Beethoven, Joseph Haydn, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Johann Sebastian Bach and many others.

Luna: They were rockin dudes.

Lincoln: I love their music. It's so amazing.

Me: They were famous musical artists Lincoln. I have some songs I would like to play.

I start playing a Harpsichord and I play Beethoven's Ode To Joy beautifully.

Luna: That was rockin J.D.! Beethoven's Ode To Joy is one of my favorites dude.

Lincoln: It's one of my favorites too.

The Harpsichord became a pipe organ.

Me: Another one of my favorites is this one.

I play the Toccota and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. The haunting music of the beginning of the song was Lucy's favorite.

Lucy: That's my favorite because of its Vampiric theme.

Lynn Sr.: Boy J.D. you are good with playing the Harpsichord and the Organ.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn. I've had lots of piano lessons and it was awesome. Here's another one of my favorites.

The organ turned into a regular piano and I play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Naruto: That's beautiful.

Sakura: It sure is.

Fu: I love this music.

Nicole: You're quite the player dad.

Me: Thanks Nicole.

We land in Vienna and we went to the famous St. Stephen's Cathedral.

Jessie K: The St. Stephen's Cathedral. It was built back in the 1160 and it's home to the tomb of Emperor Frederick III who died in 1493.

Me: It's beautiful.

Lucy: It's also a Gothic Church. It's a true church where darkness lives.

Luan: It's beautiful and scary. But it's a church of Dark wonders. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) That's a good one.

We went into the church and it was a beautiful sight.

Lori: This is literally one of the most beautiful churches anywhere.

Leni: Totes.

Laney: The art and architecture is breathtaking.

Lisa: It's a beautiful piece of art.

We saw the tomb where Emperor Frederick III was buried and it was a strange sight.

Raven: The tomb of Emperor Frederick III

Starfire: This is really creepy. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken Starfire.

Jessie K: This is the Tomb of Emperor Frederick III.

Hinata: It's amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

* * *

Later we were over at Chateau Konopiště back in the Czech Republic.

Laney: This is a beautiful castle.

Jessie K: This is the summer home of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. He was a very important power in Austria until 1914.

Terra: Wasn't he assassinated a long time ago?

Jessie K: He was Terra. Yes.

We went back to Austria and we were in the town of Sarajevo.

Jessie K: Welcome to Sarajevo. This town has lots of history. But the most prominent event that happened here was the Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria on June 28, 1914. This is the man that did it.

Jessie showed us a picture of the man that did it: Gavrilo Princip.

Linka: Who is that?

Jessie K: His name was Gavrilo Princip. He hated Archduke Ferdinand for humiliating him and he got revenge by assassinating him and his wife Sophia. But this ultimately sparked World War I.

Lori: That's awful.

Shannon: That's high treason.

Jessie K: That's right Shannon. But he couldn't face the death penalty because he was 19 at the time. And Austrian law back then said that you have to be 20 years old to face it. So he was sent to prison for the rest for his life. He died of Skeletal Tuberculous and malnutrition and he was buried in an unmarked grave.

Naruto: Well good riddence to bad rubbish. Nothing good ever comes from an act of vengeance.

Me: That's right bro. When he was assassinated the whole world went into war 103 years ago.

Sakura: How awful.

Fu: Yeah.

Lincoln: That was terrible.

Jeri: It sure was.

Later we went all over Austria and learned alot of stuff about the music, culture, food and more. We went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 17


	275. Volcanic Trip Part 17

Part 17: FRANCE

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is flying to our next destination.

Me and Lynn Sr. are putting together another puzzle when a bright light flashed in the living room. We saw Thoth, the God of the Moon and Messenger of the Egyptian Gods.

Me: Thoth, the God of the Moon and the Messenger of the Gods of Egypt.

Thoth: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. I have a message for one Sam Sharp Loud from Lord Anubis.

Sam: I'm Sam Sharp Loud.

Thoth: Ah Sam. Lord Anubis has called for you to come down to the Underworld to deliver punishment to your former parents.

Sam: This is a big surprise. But I will answer Anubis' message. We'll go to Egypt after our stop at our next destination.

Thoth: Here is the message from Lord Anubis, Sam.

He hands a scroll to Sam.

Sam: Thank you Lord Thoth.

Thoth: You're welcome Sam.

He vanishes and Sam reads the scroll. Her former parents have been turned to stone and are waiting for her to punish them.

Sam: This is a huge honor and I've never punished anyone in the afterlife before.

Me: That's a major honor Sam.

Luna: Dude that is amazing.

Fu: This is gonna be so cool.

Nicole: It sure is. Egypt was next after our next destination anyway.

We later arrived in Paris, France.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to Paris, France.

Laney: (Squeels in Excitement) I've always wanted to go to Paris! It's my all time favorite city in the world.

Lincoln: I remember that Laney.

Naruto: So this is the famous City of Lights.

Natsumi: It's an amazing city from what I've heard. I heard that at night it becomes as beautiful as a diamond when all the lights come on.

Sakura: That's amazing.

Me: Paris is considered one of the big Romance Capitals of the World and it's how alot of people fall in love here.

Varie: That's right.

Nicole: For this destination we'll be having a girls night out.

The girls all agreed and they were excited.

We landed and saw many attractions in all of Paris. We saw the Eiffel Tower, The Notre Dame Cathedral, The Arc De Triomphe, The Louvre Museum and more.

At a restaurant the girls were having a night on the town.

The Girls: (Clink their glasses of water) CHEERS!

Nicole: This is great girls.

Lori: You said it Nicole. This is literally the best destination choice ever.

Laney: It sure is Lori. I've always wanted to go to Paris. It's my favorite city in the world.

May: It's so beautiful.

Dawn: It sure is May.

Nicole: So May what was it like before you met Ash?

May: Well when I was younger I did not like Pokemon. I was to follow in my fathers footsteps. But after seeing a Pokemon contest it changed my mind and I wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator. Ash became my mentor and I became a huge success.

Allie: That's awesome May.

Anna: How did you and Manaphy meet?

May: That is an adventure I will never forget. I saw alot of sea pokemon and Manaphy was swimming with me. She was just an egg when I found her and she hatched and we became really close. I found out that Manaphy was being sought out by a terrible pirate that wanted to gain the ultimate power of the ocean. He was looking for the Temple of The Sea.

Manaphy: That's right. I was being hunted for my powers. But May and her friends saved me and brought me home. I decided to go with her after my adventure.

Natilee: That must've been an amazing adventure.

May: It sure was.

Terra: I have a life story for you. Before I became Terra I was really the Princess of a country called Markovia.

Lori: Terra I didn't know you were a princess of your own country.

Terra: That's right. My country was a peaceful country and everyone was really friendly. But my father was a powerhungry tyrant that wanted to conquer the world. But my mother did not agree with this. She was against all of his ideals. But then that horrible day happened that changed my life forever. I was only 5 years old when it happened. The United States got word of my fathers plans to take over the world and to make sure that didn't happen they decided to blow up all of Markovia. Mother knew this was gonna happen and so as her last farewell she got me out of the country. At a certain distance away I saw a stealth bomber drop a bomb and it released this huge bright flash as bright as 1,000 Suns and a huge Mushroom Cloud towered over the kingdom and completely obliterated it. Killing everyone. But then I felt something happen to me as I was running. I felt really hot like I was dipped into a volcano and the shockwave from the explosion sent me crashing into a mountain and I was buried under a huge pile of rocks. I woke up 3 days later and I was forever changed. I had these awesome powers over the Earth and it was amazing. But I couldn't control them well. 10 years later I met the Teen Titans and it was an amazing honor. I ran away later after thinking that Beast Boy told them that I couldn't control my powers well.

Starfire: Terra that's awful.

Raven: I had no idea you went through all that.

Laney: You were exposed to nuclear radiation and it gave you your powers?

Lisa: That is interesting.

Nicole: Nuclear radiation is a prominent way of getting super powers in the comic book world.

Terra: It is. I remember that. I can never forgive my father for the monster that he was. My mother was protecting me and now here I am.

Argent: Well we're glad you're all right Terra.

Terra: Thanks Argent.

Bumblebee: My story is not a good one. It goes back to when I was a baby. I was the proud daughter of two great scientists. They were well known scientists in the fields genetic science. My parents were not well liked among the scientific community. They made lots of enemies and were incredibly despised for their scientific achievements. So in an act of jealousy a rival scientist hired a hit man to try and kill me and my family. My parents saw a rival scientist hire a man from the shadows going over what to do to kill us. So in a last ditch effort to save my life they decided to give me my powers by Splicing my DNA with Bumblebee DNA. As a result I got these wings, these awesome blasters and the ability to shrink and grow my body at will. I have amazing speed in flight as well. A friend of my parents took me in and told him to take care of me knowing that my parents are gonna die. When he left with me BOOM! The lab exploded and my parents were killed in the explosion.

Raven: Bumblebee that's horrible.

Mary: I'm so sorry Bumblebee. That must've been awful for you.

Bumblebee: It was. As I grew older I learned alot about my powers. It was a great gift for me. My adopted father grew to believe in me. When I got word of a special organization that can help me I decided to join it.

Linka: What was the organization?

Bumblebee: It was called H.I.V.E.

Raven: The H.I.V.E. was one of our most dangerous enemies in our dimension. They are an organization that trains gifted people with superpowers for the purpose of world domination.

Lynn: That is terrible.

Fu: These guys all sounded like they were nothing but trouble.

Sakura: What does H.I.V.E. stand for?

Brittney: It stands for the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination. It's a supervillain terrorist organization.

Bumblebee: That's right Brittney. Their leader is Blood. Brother Blood.

Natsumi: I don't like the sound of his name.

Starfire: Yes. Brother Blood is one of our most dangerous enemies.

Raven: His mind control powers are really dangerous.

Laney: That's awful. I'm glad you saw the error of your ways Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: Thanks Lanes. My real name is Karen Beecher.

Natsumi: That's cool.

Raven: My story is not a pleasent one. I was born in the magical dimension of Azarath. But my story has been dark from day 1. I was born half demon.

Natsumi: Half demon? That's interesting.

Raven: It is. My father was a very terrible being that everyone in the universe gravely fears. His name was Trigon.

Allie: Trigon the Terrible was your father!?

Starfire: He was. Yes. His cruelty and ruthlessness are legendary. Even on Tamaran.

Nicole: I remember Trigon. He's one of the most dangerous and most powerful evil forces in the Universe. He wants to rule over the entire universe with an iron fist.

Shanan: I also heard that Trigon is the most powerful and most dangerous enemy of the Teen Titans.

Raven: That's right Shanan.

Starfire: We faced Trigon and he was the most powerful and most dangerous enemy we destroyed.

Raven: That's right. There was an ancient prophecy in Azarath.

Lola: A prophecy?

Lana: What's a prophecy?

Mary: A prophecy is a forecast of the future. It's series of events leading up to a cataclysmic event that's gonna happen later.

Raven: That's right. When Terra killed Slade he was brought back to life as Trigon's emissary. Slade became Trigon's servant so that he can get his life back.

Hinata: That's like something with Orochimaru.

Brittney: It sure sounds like it and that's like making a deal with the Devil himself.

Raven: That's right. Slade had this red mark on his forehead and it was called the Mark of Skath.

Brittney drew a picture of the Mark.

Brittney: Is this what it looked like?

Raven: That's the very one Brittney.

Laney: That symbol looks evil.

Linka: It sure does.

Raven: It is evil. Trigon gave Slade these dangerous fire powers and more. He was invincible and immortal. He was to give me a message on my birthday. I was to fulfill this prophecy.

Raven wrote the prophecy on a piece of paper and showed it to them.

Allie: "The Gem was Born of Evils Fire; The Gem Shall Be its Portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." This sounds like a devastating prophecy.

Raven: Yes. I am more than just a person. I'm a portal that would bring Trigon to Earth. The monks of Azarath sealed Trigon into me and I was chosen to be not only his prison but also a portal that would bring him to Earth.

Natsumi: That's horrible.

Fu: That's awful.

Raven: Yes. I went with Slade of my own free will to fulfill the prophecy. Slade was stripped of his powers because of it. After Trigon was released I was reverted back to a kid and Robin journeyed with Slade to find me. He did and he helped me remember everything.

Nicole: And then the battle that would decide the fate of the Universe began.

Raven: That's right. I got my powers back and I managed to defeat Trigon with ease. He was obliterated in an instant and we saved the entire Universe from total destruction. Let me show you.

Raven used a spell that created a viewing globe and it showed us the full fight with Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and herself facing Trigon. It was epic and explosive. In the end Raven casted a powerful spell and she became a white Raven and Trigon was engulfed in it and completely destroyed him and the world reverted back.

Allie: That was epic!

Terra: That was unbelievable.

Linka: It sure was.

Brittney: But Trigon's reign of terror had been silenced forever and the entire universe was saved.

Raven: That's right. Robin saved me that horrible day.

Terra: I'm happy for you Raven.

Raven: Thanks Terra.

Starfire: That was amazing. My story is not that pleasent.

Mary: What happened Starfire?

Starfire: I come from the Planet Tamaran as you all know. But my life has not always been easy. I was kidnapped by the Gordanians.

Shanan: I know that race. They are a reptilian race that is one of the most dangerous cartels in the galaxy. They get their hands on anything they can find to sell either to their leader Trogar or on the galactic black market.

Starfire: That's right Shanan. I was to be delivered to Trogar as his prize. I busted out of the Gordanian Ship and made it to Earth. I met my friends here and after we defeated the Gordanians we became the Teen Titans.

Natsumi: I'm glad you made it out safe Starfire.

Starfire: Thanks Natsumi. My sister Blackfire though is another story.

Shanan: I remember her. Komand'r A.K.A. Blackfire is considered one of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy.

On a hologram Shanan revealed all of Blackfire's criminal history.

Shanan: Blackfire has done all sorts of terrible atrocities and crimes all over the galaxy and she is really dangerous.

Starfire: That's right. Blackfire hates me and she is a bad sister. She took the throne of Tamaran and I was made to be a bride in a false marriage so she can take over the planet Tamaran. I beat her and assumed the throne. I exiled her from Tamaran forever. But I decided to live on Earth from now on. I passed the throne over to Galfore, my K'norfka.

Shanan: That means her father or caretaker.

Terra: I get it.

Shanan: Yeah. But Blackfire got what was coming to her.

Argent: One can only hope.

Sailor Mars: That's right. My story is unlike any other. I am the granddaughter of Hino at a temple in Tokyo. Before I became Sailor Mars my life was pretty much a normal life.

Sailor Moon: You and I had a fierce rivalry from what I remember Rei.

Sailor Mars: That's right Serena.

They had a magnificent time in the girls night out.

Later we set out for Egypt.

Continues in Part 18.

* * *

I would like to thank NicoChan11 for the idea for the Girls night out.


	276. Volcanic Trip Part 18

Part 18: EGYPT

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over Northern Africa.

Me: You guys are gonna love Egypt. It's the oldest known country in the world and has 9,000 years worth of history.

Jessie K: That's right dad. It's most prominent view was back in the Biblical Times.

Varie: That's what I remember.

Sam: I wonder what will happen when we get there?

Luna: We got that letter from Anubis dude.

Sam: Yeah.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Cairo, Egypt.

Luan: This is an amazing city.

Eddy: It sure is Luan.

Edd: I've always wanted to go to Egypt. The pyramids and mummies are magnificent items of history.

Linka: I'll go with you Double D.

Edd: Thanks Linka.

We landed by the famous Great Pyramids of Giza.

Jessie K: The Great Pyramids of Giza. Egypts most famous pyramids. They were built in 2580 B.C. and were finished in 2560 B.C. One of the Seven Wonders of The Ancient World. It's also the tomb of Pharaoh Khufu of Egypt's 4th Dynasty.

Lola: It's really magnificent.

Laney: It's one of Egypt's great wonders.

Luna: How are we gonna contact Anubis dudes?

Me: We have to pray to him.

We kneel and pray to Anubis.

Me: Lord Anubis we pray to you. We all have arrived in Egypt as promised and we got your message.

A portal appeared and out came Anubis.

Me: Lord Anubis welcome.

Anubis: Thank you for that kind welcome J.D. and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Cody how have you been doing today?

Cody: I've been doing good Lord Anubis.

Anubis: That's good.

Anubis walked up to Sam.

Anubis: Are you Sam Sharp Loud?

Sam: I am. It's an honor to meet you Lord Anubis.

Anubis: The pleasure is all mine. Please. Come.

We go into the portal and we are in the Egypt Netherworld.

Me: So this is the Netherworld of Egypt.

Lincoln: It's really scary.

Vince: It's much different than the Netherworld we know.

Anubis: Yes. We have a much different version of the Underworld than the Netherworld you all know. The reason we brought you all here is because the deeds Sam's parents have done were so vile and evil that not even the Netherworld you know could not accept them. So God gave them to us to deal with.

Vince: That's quite a transfer.

Aylene: I can't believe that Sam's former parents are that evil and they wanted to cause that much death and destruction.

Cody: Yeah. They were true monsters.

Varie: They make even the demons of the Netherworld we know look like kittens compared to them.

Anubis: That's a good way to put it Varie. We put their punishment on hold so we can have Sam choose their punishment.

Sam: I'll do it.

Anubis: Good.

Lana: This is gonna be awesome.

We saw Sam's evil parents as stone statues.

Me: They were turned to stone so Sam can pick the punishment.

Anubis: That's right.

Sam: I want me, Lana & Lola to fight my parents with me and in the end I want them to suffer in the worst punishment you got Lord Anubis.

Anubis: I understand. That punishment is only reserved for the most evil of souls. It shall be done.

In a colloseum we were seeing Sam, Lola & Lana facing Sam's evil parents.

Michael: You monster! You will pay for everything you've done to us.

Michelle: We gave you a loving home and everything and this is how you repay us!?

Sam: Shut up! You stopped being my parents when you abused me 5 years ago.

Lola: You both give loving parents everywhere a bad name and people like you need to be forever erased from existence in life and the afterlife.

Lana: Yeah what she said!

Sam had her sword ready and she had her wings spread and Lana & Lola had swords of fire and ice ready and their wings were spread.

We were in the seats watching the fight and the gods and goddesses of Egypt were with us.

Nephthys: This is gonna be awesome. They all look amazing with wings.

Me: They sure do Lady Nephthys. Lola got her powers from the...

Isis: Yes we know. The worlds of the gods and the afterlife are connected and we know all.

Ra: This is gonna be interesting.

Varie: It will be Lord Ra.

WARNING: THIS PART IS GONNA BE GRUESOME.

Sam: It's payback time. Lets dance.

Sam, Lola & Lana charged and they punched them in the face and kicked them in the back. Michelle went flying and she rebounded and tried to kick Sam but she dodged and Sam kicked Michelle and slashed her stomach and out came her intestines and stomach. Sam kicked her in the chest and punched her in the head and fired a blast of fire at Michelle and burned her arm off.

Michelle screamed in agony.

Sam: That was for hating my relationship with Luna!

Sam kicked Michelle in the back and leg sweeped her and kicked her in the stomach and dealt her a spinning axe kick in the air.

Maat: They're good fighters. You all trained really well.

Cody: Thanks Lady Maat.

Michelle crashed into the ground and got back up. She put herself back together and Sam punched her in the back of the head and kicked her in the face. Sam punched her in the mouth and kicked her in the neck and Michelle was in alot of pain.

Sam: That was for raping me!

Sam fired a fireball and it hit Michelle with explosive power and blew her apart.

Michelle's legs were blown apart and her intestines and internal organs were hanging out, a chunk of her side was blown open, her chest had a hole that exposed her black evil heart.

Zoe: Whoa! Michelle's heart is evil in it's purest form!

Hercules: That is one evil heart. People like her deserve to be forever damned.

Lincoln: That's right Hercules.

Sam walked up to her evil former mother and grabed her heart and ripped it out.

Sam: That's for me! Just for ruining my life!

Sam slashed Michelle's head off and fired a blast of fire and incinerated her completely.

She then went to help Lola & Lana and they killed Michael and both he and Michelle went down into the Lake of Fire from the Book of Revelations.

We all cheered wildly for them and Sam broke down crying and Lola & Lana comforted her. Luna came and comforted her too.

Sam was now finally free of her evil parents forever. They were erased from existence in the Afterlife forever.

Me: Thank you for letting us come to the Egyptian Underworld Lord Anubis.

Anubis: You're welcome J.D. Sam I'm so sorry about what your monster parents did to you. Even as gods and goddesses we have emotions and love for eachother.

Sam: Thank you Lord Anubis.

Me: One thing is for sure, Michael and Michelle Malloy are now the most evil family in the world. After they were executed their house was torn down.

Luna: Good riddence.

Sam: Yeah.

Later we left the underworld and went to enjoy all of Egypt and learn all about its 9,000+ year history.

Continues in part 19

* * *

I would like to thank BlackAce27 for the idea for the fate of Sam's evil parents. Thanks man.


	277. Volcanic Trip Part 19

Part 19: ENGLAND

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet mode and we were flying over northwestern France.

Lola: I wonder what our next destination is?

Nicole: You're gonna love it Lola. It's a place that Luna knows more about than any other country. In fact we're already here.

We have arrived in London, England.

Nicole: Welcome to London, England.

Luna: Dudes, I've always wanted to go to England! Mick Swagger is from England.

Sam: This is gonna be awesome Luvbird.

Me: England has lots of history that dates back to 7,000 years ago.

Jessie K: That's right dad. England has lots of famous historical sights and lots of things to learn about.

We landed by the famous clock tower Big Ben.

Lori: This clock tower is literally amazing.

Luna: That's Big Ben dudette.

Jessie K: Big Ben is the most famous clock tower in the world and it's also home to the biggest and loudest bell in the world.

The clock tower rang when it hit 3:00 PM.

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Me: Wow! I'll never forget that bell toll.

Lincoln: Man that is really loud!

Linka: It sure is.

Jessie K: Big Ben was built back in 1859 and its been one of England's most famous landmarks since then.

Luna: That's right Dude.

We go inside Westminster Abbey and it was a beautiful building.

The architecture was phenomenal.

Later as we were walking I saw a newspaper with a strange story on it.

Me: What's this? "Dognapping; 15 Dalmation Puppies stolen from home of local music makers." Why would someone steal 15 adorable puppies?

Lana: What!? Let me see that.

I hand the newspaper to Lana and she was angry.

Lana: When I find those crooks I'm going to pulverize their faces in!

Lola saw the paper with her.

Lola: Save seconds for me sis!

Lily: I've seen a movie about this. It was "101 Dalmations."

Lana: I remember that movie. So it's all real.

Lisa: It appears so.

Laney: Cruella De Vil is behind this. We have to stop her.

Lola: But how?

Lana thought of something.

* * *

Later that night Laney, Lana, Lola and Lily were thinking about what to do when they heard a Great Dane barking.

Lana: I remember this. Lets go.

They went out and met Pongo and Perdita and they went to Suffolk.

Lola: Suffolk, England. Figures they would be here.

Laney: From what I remember they are at Hell Hall or the De Vil Estate.

Lily: That's it right over there.

Lola: It sure looks like a terrible place.

Lana: But that's where they are. Lets go.

They went into the mansion courtyard and through a window they saw Horace and Jasper cornering the puppies. But there were 99 of them.

Lana: Oh no you don't!

They backed up and ran toward the window.

SMASH!

They smashed through the window and stood ready to fight.

Jasper: Hey what do we have here?

Lana: People ready to kill you!

Lola punched Horace in the face and Lana kicked him in the stomach.

Laney kicked Jasper in the face and Lily punched him in the back of the head.

Pongo and Perdita bit Horace and Jasper in the crotch and Laney sent out a signal to Interpol through a special beacon she was given in Denmark.

Laney punched Jasper in the face and Lily kicked Horace in the mouth. Jasper tried to hit Laney with a fireplace poker. But Lola grabbed it and her fire powers melted it.

Horace tried to hit Lana with a chair leg but she grabbed it and her ice powers shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Jasper: What in bleeding puke are you brats!?

Lana: People you don't want to mess with!

Lily: Yeah!

Lola fired a fireball at Horace and it exploded when it hit him in the butt and set him on fire.

Horace: YEOWCH! JASPER!

Lily punched him in the face and sent him flying and he crashed into the fireplace and a bunch of bricks fell on him.

Laney formed a fist of bramble vines and punched Jasper in the crotch and kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

Interpol Sirens were heard and a bunch of police cars came and they busted in.

Lana: Arrest these thieves officers. These poopheads stole the 15 puppies and were gonna make dog skin coats out of all 99 of these puppies.

Officer 1: (British Accent) Is that so?

Laney: It is. Cruella De Vil ordered them to steal them.

Lily: She's the mastermind behind this whole thing.

Officer 1: Well Cruella and these two are in for some hard time.

Laney: They sure are.

Later the puppies were returned to Roger and Anita and they were overjoyed to have them back. The 84 additional puppies were in their care and they bought a bigger home in the countryside. They were forever indebted to Lana, Lola, Laney and Lily's heroic deeds.

We were proud of them too.

Vince: You guys were awesome.

Lana & Lola: Thanks Vince.

Aylene: I'm proud of you.

Cody: We all are.

Lori: When it comes to animals they will literally do anything to protect them.

Leni: Totes.

Cruella: You can't arrest me! I'll sue you for this!

Lucy: Oh shut up you monster.

Lucy fired a bolt of black lightning at Cruella.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Cruella saw all her favorite fur coats being completely destroyed and everything was covering in spots of different colors and her sanity was completely destroyed.

Lynn: What did you do to her Luce?

Lucy: I destroyed her sanity and made her see everything covered in spots of my least favorite colors.

Luan: That's really Spot on! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) I get it. Good one Luan.

Raven: (Laughs) Spot on. I just got it.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lapis: I hope Cruella never sees the light of day again.

Hercules: Me too.

Zoe: Lets hope so.

Later we went all over Great Britain and learned about all sorts of history and culture and tried all kinds of food and did all kinds of stuff. We completed our tour of Europe.

Cruella was commited to a mental institution for life. Horace and Jasper were found guilty of animal abuse and animal kidnapping. They were sentenced to 3 years in prison and ordered to pay £1,500,000 in restitution to Roger & Anita.

Continues in part 20.


	278. Volcanic Trip Part 20

Part 20: THE PRIDELANDS.

* * *

Vanzilla was flying over southern Africa.

Lynn Sr: I wonder what our next destination is?

Me: Jeri said that she is taking us to a special place in Tanzania that she knows all too well.

Varie: This is gonna be so cool.

Aylene: It sure is.

Nicole: I think I know what it is and we're here. Welcome to the Pridelands.

Jeri: My 2nd home away from home.

Kion: It's good to be home.

Beshte: It sure is.

Fuli: I wonder what's been happening while we were away.

Bunga: We'll find out later. I can't wait to see my uncles Timon & Pumbaa again.

Ono: I've missed everyone and everything.

Kion: It'll be good to see mom and dad again along with my sister Kiara.

Me: Lets hope the hyenas haven't caused any trouble while you were away.

Kion: I have a feeling they haven't.

We landed by Pride Rock and it was a magnificent sight.

Kion: I'm home.

Simba and Nala came out and so did Kiara.

Simba: Kion!

Kion: Hey dad, mom, Kiara. We're home.

Nala: Kion. Welcome home.

Kion: Thanks mom.

Kiara: You've been doing well Kion.

Beshte: Hello your majesty. It's been a while.

Simba: That it has Beshte.

Timon & Pumbaa came out.

Timon: Bunga!

Pumbaa: Bunga!

Bunga: Uncles Timon & Pumbaa!

Fuli: Queen Nala it's been a while.

Nala: That it has Fuli.

Ono: It's good to be home.

Me: King Simba and Queen Nala. It's an honor to meet you.

We introduced ourselves.

Simba: It's a pleasure to meet all of you too J.D.

Nala: We've heard so many big things about you from Jeri.

Me: We get that all the time.

Kion: How have the Pridelands been since we were gone Kiara?

Kiara: Busy. But it was worth it. The hyenas have not been causing any problems.

Rafiki the Mandrill Monkey shaman came out.

Rafiki: Ah. Kion and the Lion Guard. Welcome back.

Kion: Thanks Rafiki.

Fuli: It's good to be home.

Later we saw the history of the Pridelands in Rafiki's tree and it had the history of the Lion Guard. When Mufasa was about Kion's age, his younger brother Scar was the leader of the Lion Guard before Kion and his team. Scar was gifted with the power of The Roar of The Elders as we had seen earlier. But the power of the Roar went to his head and Scar believed that he should be king of the Pridelands. So he ordered the Lion Guard to help take down Mufasa. When the Lion Guard refused Scar was furious and he used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. But after doing so he lost the power of the Roar forever. By using the Roar of the Elders for Evil he paid the price for it.

Bunga: My uncles told me all about Scar. He was the worst lion ever.

Jeri: He sure was. He was a monster.

Kion: Lets hope we've officially seen the last of him.

Rafiki: We have. After the defeat of the Hyenas we sealed up the volcano and made sure that Scar stayed gone for good.

Lori: Who are these paintings for?

Lori pointed to a bunch of paintings of other lions and a peculiar Lioness.

Rafiki: Ah. That is the story of Zira and her family.

Fuli: I saw that story. Those lions were called the Outsiders.

Rafiki: That's right Cheetah. They are a group of lions lead by a lioness named Zira. King Simba banished them from the Pridelands before Kion and the current Lion Guard were born.

Jeri: I heard about them. They are loyal only to Scar.

Rafiki: Correct. They held loyalty only to Scar. After Scar was defeated, Simba became king. But Zira told Simba that he could not rule the Pridelands because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to be king.

Lynn: But Scar was never the real king.

Rafiki: Correct Lynn. And that is what Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead she attacked Simba. Of course Simba won quickly but after that he had no choice. He had to banish Zira and her family from the Pridelands forever.

Sakura: That's crazy. So Zira is a Lioness version of an Evil Sasuke.

Naruto: That's a good way to put it Sakura.

Fu: I would say that Zira got what was coming to her.

Lola: In the future Kiara and Kovu love eachother.

Simba: I know Kiara has strong feelings for Kovu but I didn't know that they would love eachother.

Me: From what I remember your majesty, Zira is the one that's poisoning Kovu with lies and she's trying to lead him in Scar's footsteps. Er...Pawprints rather.

Simba: Yes J.D. I know what you mean. And I have a feeling that you are right.

Lana: Not only that your majesty, but Zira is a Lioness that's completely bent on getting revenge. She hates you with a terrible vengeance and she will stop at nothing to return to the Pridelands and rule over it in the name of Scar.

Lisa: Affirmative. I've seen how bad Zira is and she's a monster like Scar.

Kiara: I can't believe that Zira is that bad.

Kion: Yeah. She's pure evil like Scar.

Lola: She also killed her own son Nuka in cold blood.

Lily: She is completely obsessed with Vengeance and she will stop at nothing to get it.

Simba: I had no idea that Zira is that bad. She's Scar's reincarnation.

Lucy: More like the Devil Incarnate.

Rafiki: You are all correct. Zira is a monster. But I know that you are all right about Kovu. He is being poisoned with hate and Zira is the instigator of that hatred.

Jeri: We have to help Kovu.

Kion: And I know how to do it. Kiara you'd better come with me.

Kiara: I have a feeling I know what you're about to do.

Kion: Right. To the Pridelands end...

Jeri, Ono, Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Kiara: Lion Guard Defend!

They went out to the Outlands.

They arrived and in a canyon they saw Kovu looking for something.

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu: Kiara, Lion Guard.

Kion: It's good to see you again Kovu. But the reason we came is to tell you that you're being lead down a path to your own destruction.

Jeri: Your mother Zira is poisoning your mind with lies and hatred. She's turning you into another Scar.

Kion: Scar was a monster that cared about no one other than himself and he killed my Grandfather Mufasa and nearly destroyed the entirety of the Pridelands.

Kovu was shocked. Everything his mother told him was all a lie.

Kovu: I am such a fool. How could I follow such lies so easily?

Ono: Uh guys we have problems coming.

Ono's eyes flashed yellow.

Ono: Zira and her family are coming and they are looking for Kovu.

Jeri: Don't worry I got this.

Jeri used the Roar of the Elders and huge mountains formed and blocked off all the paths leading into the Pridelands.

Kion: That did it. Good job Jeri.

Jeri: Thanks Kion.

They got back to the Pridelands and Kovu was welcomed with open arms. Later Kovu became the leader of the 2nd Lion Guard with Kiara as his 2nd In Command. Not only is Kiara destined to become Queen but she is also now the 2nd in command of the 2nd Lion Guard.

Later we left for our next destination. This time we are heading to southern Asia.

Continues in part 21


	279. Volcanic Trip Part 21

Part 21: INDIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode and we were flying over the Indian Ocean.

Me and Lynn Sr. were putting together another puzzle.

Rita: So what will be our next destination?

Me: Nicole said it's a surprise. But we're gonna love it anyway.

Lola: I wonder why we can't go to the countries in the Middle East?

Aylene: It's because there's a huge war going on over there. We are at war with Terrorists and we'll be caught in the crossfire if we go.

Lana: Oh that's bad.

Lily: Yeah.

Lori farted and we all heard it.

Everyone: EW!

Laney: That was uncalled for.

Lori: (In denial) It was the seat! [Tries to squeak the seat] See?

I shook my head at her.

Me: Not buying it Lori.

Luan: You are a Gas. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it? But seriously Lori. It was you that farted.

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lori: It's the seat!

Me: (disbelieving) Right.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Calcutta, India.

Kate: So this is India.

Naruto: Look at how many people there are here.

Me: India's the 2nd most populated country in the world. With 1.354 billion people according to the 2016 world census it is the 2nd most populated country.

Jessie K: That's right dad. China is the most populated Country in the world now but India is growing fast and is gonna surpass China in the next few years.

Jared: Not only that but India is also one of the biggest spice exporters in the world. They have really good Curry and lots of good spices. But some of the spices are so potent that they can burn your stomach from the inside.

Laney: That is deadly.

Lori: This is literally gonna be fun.

We landed and we were in front of the Taj Mahal in Agra, Uttar Pradesh, India.

Lynn: The Taj Mahal. One of the most beautiful buildings in India.

Me: That's right and it's one of the 7 Wonders of the New Ancient World.

Jessie K: It was built as a Mausoleum in 1653 to the Mughal Emperor Shah Jahan.

Lucy: If it's a Mausoleum I'm in.

Luan: This is a grave sight! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good One Luan.

Heidi: That was funny.

We went inside it and it was a creepy place.

Lincoln: It sure is creepy in here.

Laney: It sure is. But the art of the architecture of the building is amazing.

Lisa: Indeed. It's all a marvelous work of art.

Fu: It's really beautiful.

Sakura: It sure is.

Linka: It's very beautiful.

* * *

Later we were in New Delhi, India visiting the Lotus Temple.

Lori: This is literally the most beautiful temple I've ever seen.

Shanan: It's one of my favorite Temples in the world Lori. It's the Lotus Temple. It's called that because it's in the shape of a Lotus Flower.

Jessie K: It was built in 1986 and is one of India's most popular tourist attractions.

We went inside the Lotus Temple and it was beautiful.

Laney: Wow!

Rita: This is a beautiful temple.

Lola: This looks more like a church.

Lana: It's like being inside a flower.

Naruto: It does feel that way.

Sakura: Ino would love this temple.

Fu: I'm sure she would.

In the Leaf Village Ino sneezed.

Inoichi: Bless you princess. Someone must be talking about you.

Ino: I think I know who it is.

We walked around the temple grounds and saw a beautiful lake and lots of nice features.

* * *

Later we were over in Bhopal, India.

Me: Bhopal, India.

Varie: This is an interesting city.

Jessie K: I know this city in History. It was home to the 1984 Bhopal Gas Tragedy.

Luna: What happened then Dude?

Jessie K: On December 3rd-4th, 1984 the Union Carbide India Limited chemical plant experienced the worst ever chemical disaster in history. Over 500,000 people were exposed to a toxic chemical called Methyl Isocyanate, a poisonous substance used in the production of rubber and adhesives. Over 16,000 people dead. 558,125 non-fatal injuries.

Naruto: That is horrible.

Sakura: How did this happen?

Jessie K: It was a gas leak. The valves in the tank were not functioning right and they leaked all the poisonous chemical out.

Lisa: That's right Jessie. Methyl Isocyanate can cause all kinds of irreversable damages to the human body. It can permanently damage the eyes, the Brain, the respiratory tract and even the nervous system.

Fu: That is awful.

Jessie K: Yeah. But a huge settlement was made by the chemical company and they agreed to pay $470 Million in India Money for the damages caused in this tragedy.

Shannon: That's bad.

Ember: It sure is.

* * *

At a restaurant we were eating different kinds of really good curry.

Laney: The curry is really good and the spice is delicious.

Lynn: You said it Lanes. I like mine really spicy.

Fire was coming out of Lynn's ears.

Lori: The curry is literally delicious. I like the Tikka Masala.

Mary: It's one of the most popular flavors in Indian Curry.

Jared: It's really good for you too. The FDA discovered that Turmeric, one of the ingredients used in Curry is good for your heart and is also good for helping to prevent Alzheimer's Disease.

Lisa: That's correct Jared.

Me: It's really good stuff. I'm having the hottest curry in the world: Phaal.

Leni: Is the curry gonna fall on you?

Me: No Leni. It's spelled differently. It's spelled P-H-A-A-L. This is the hottest curry in the world. It was made over in England originally as a dare on who can handle the spice. It's made with Scotch Bonnet Habanero Peppers, Thai Chilis, and even some other ingredients that other chefs would consider as Plutonium. It's a very popular eating challenge and it's widely known over in New York City.

Lola: That must be some deadly stuff.

Lana: I'll say. I love the spice.

Me: When they make it they have to wear gas masks because the fumes from the spice will choke you. It's like you drank Sarin in liquid form.

Lily: That is potent stuff.

Lincoln: It sure is. And I like it.

Lilly: Me too.

Cody: I could eat everything here in India. It's all really good food.

Zoe: I could eat it all too.

Hercules: Same here.

Vince: The curry is the best part.

Aylene: It sure is. I wonder where we're going to next.

Nicole: We'll get to that bridge when we come to it. But lets have our lunch and see some more.

We walked around all of India and it was a breathtaking sight.

Continues in Part 22


	280. Volcanic Trip Part 22

Part 22: NEPAL

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Helicopter Mode flying over Northern India.

Me: Nicole said you'll love our next destination.

Luna: I wonder what it will be dude?

Nicole: You'll love it guys.

Lincoln: (Offscreen) Hi-Yah!

Lincoln was practicing Karate.

Lynn was holding a wooden plank and he kicked it and reduced it to splinters.

Lincoln: HI-YAH!

CRASH!

Lynn: Way to go bro!

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn.

Nicole: Good job buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks Nicole.

Fu: You sure learned alot from Nicole didn't you Lincoln?

Lincoln: It's not just Nicole, Fu. I learned alot under J.D. and Kakashi-sensei.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Nepal.

Lori: Nepal is beautiful. It's literally home to some of the most beautiful scenery in the world.

Nicole: Not just that Lori. It's also home to the tallest mountain range in the world: The Himalayan Mountains.

Me: Oh yeah. I love these mountains. They are so beautiful but it can get extremely cold here.

We arrived in the Kathmandu Region.

Naruto: So what is it you want to show us Nicole?

Nicole pointed to a certain mountain.

(2001: A Space Odyssey Theme plays as the camera slowly rose to show the tallest mountain in the world)

Nicole: There it is guys. Mount Everest. The tallest mountain on Earth and the 4th Highest Mountain in the Solar System.

Mount Everest is 29,029 feet high and it's one of the most beautiful mountains and also the highest mountain in the world. Many people have climbed it and many people died on it.

Lynn Sr.: Oh wow!

Rita: Is that Mount Everest?

Nicole: It sure is Ms. Rita.

Me: It's just as beautiful as I remember it. Me and my family climbed to the top of Mount Everest when I was 6 and it was a breathtaking sight. We were on top of the world. But the trouble with a mountain like this or with any mountain here in the Himalayan Mountains is that the air is really thin. This is because they are touching the lower Stratosphere.

Nicole: That's right dad. These mountains formed when the India sub-continent pushed up against Southern Asia and it took millions of years to form these mountains.

Lori: It's all literally beautiful.

Ronnie Anne: It sure is.

Bobby: It's amazing.

Lisa: A mountain like this is a very beautiful and magnificent geological piece of art.

Hinata: It sure is Lisa.

Kate: It's beautiful.

Luna: We're not gonna climb Mount Everest are we dudes?

Nicole: No. It's too dangerous. We're gonna look at all the mountains along the Himalayan Mountain Range.

Luan: That's all right. This is gonna be a Mountainous sight. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) I get it. Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Naruto: That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) Mountainous. I just got it.

* * *

We went all over the Himalayan Mountains and we saw all of the mountains. We went in order of the mountains from the tallest to the smallest.

1): K2 - 28,251 Feet. Pakistan, 2nd Tallest Mountain in the world and the most dangerous.

2): Kangchenjunga - 28,169 feet. Nepal & India. 3rd Tallest Mountain in the world.

3): Lhotse - 27,940 Feet. Nepal & China. 4th Tallest Mountain in the world.

4): Makalu - 27,838 Feet. Nepal, Tibet & China. 5th Tallest Mountain in the world.

5): Cho Oyu - 26,864 Feet. Nepal & China. 6th Tallest Mountain in the world.

6): Dhaulagiri - 26,795 Feet. Nepal. 7th Tallest Mountain in the world.

7): Manaslu - 26,781 Feet. Nepal. 8th Tallest Mountain in the world.

8): Nanga Parbat - 26,660 Feet. Pakistan. 9th Tallest Mountain in the world.

9): Annapurna - 26,545 Feet. Nepal. 10th Tallest Mountain in the world.

And many others.

Naruto: These mountains are all beautiful.

Sakura: They sure are Naruto.

Lucy: They would be perfect for a tomb of despair.

Laney: These mountains are amazing. I can't believe that the Earth formed them.

Nicole: The Earth is an amazing power.

Terra: It sure is. The Earth's plates are moving all the time.

Starfire: That's right.

Kate: It's all a beautiful example of what the power of the Earth can do to the landscape.

Nicole: That's right Kate.

Later we went to a restaurant and had a good meal. We set out for our next destination later on.

Continues in Part 23.


	281. Volcanic Trip Part 23

Part 23: BANGLADESH.

* * *

Vanzilla was in jet mode flying over Eastern Southern Asia.

Cody: So what's our next destination?

Nicole: You'll love it Cody.

We were flying over jungles.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to Bangladesh.

Lincoln: So this is Bangladesh. It looks like dense jungles.

Sakura: It does.

Shanan: Bangladesh is also one of the poorest countries in the world.

Jared: That's right Shanan. There's hardly any money here in Bangladesh for the people to live here.

Nicole: That's right guys. Bangladesh here in Asia and Haiti in the Caribbean Sea are both the two poorest countries in the world.

Lori: That is literally so sad.

Leni: Totes. These people must be starving.

We landed in a village and it was of very few people.

Jessie K: I know this village. This is the sight of the 1970 Bhola Cyclone.

Linka: What happened then Jessie?

Jessie K: It was a terrible event. On November 3rd-13th, 1970 a Category 4 Cyclone in the Indian Ocean slammed into Bangladesh head on and killed over 300,000 people making it the deadliest tropical cyclone in lives.

Luna: That's horrible.

Sam: No kidding. How strong was it?

Jessie K: Category 4 with winds at 150 Miles Per Hour. That storm was the deadliest hurricane on record and it was not pretty.

Luan: That's awful.

Eddy: It sure is.

Jessie K: Yeah. Another event later happened. It was the 1971 Bangladesh Genocide. It took place during the Bangladesh War for Independence. Pakistan and India wouldn't let Bangladesh be free. This all lasted from March 21st to December 16th, 1971 and in a massive flurry of deportation, ethnic cleansing, genocidal rape and mass murder, close to 3 Million people were killed.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Naruto: That is absolutely awful.

Sakura: That is terrible. How could they be wiped out like that?

Me: Racial discrimination and bias-motivated evil. The people of India hated Bangladesh and wanted to keep them all for themselves.

Varie: That's terrible.

Cody: It sure was. I can't believe that some people are that consumed by their own hatred, ignorance and fear.

Lola: Those people were monsters.

Lana: That's right. People like them are monsters to the core and are absolute demons. No offense Naruto, Fu, Lucy.

Naruto: None taken Lana.

Fu: We know what you mean.

Lucy: None taken.

Rita: What those people did was absolutely horrible.

Lynn Sr.: I agree. They were motivated by hate.

Zoe: That's right. It was not pretty.

Hercules: It sure wasn't.

Aylene: Yeah.

We later walked around all of Bangladesh and it was all mostly dense jungle and it was beautiful.

Continues in part 24.


	282. Volcanic Trip Part 24

Part 24: NEW ZEALAND

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode and we were flying over Australia.

I saw Lily reading a cool book.

Me: What's that book you're reading Lily?

Lily: I found it in Iceland a while back. It's all very interesting.

I look at the book and it was a familiar book.

Me: (Gasp) I know that book. That's the legendary Shepherd's Journal.

Lily: What's this book for J.D.?

Me: It's said to be the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis.

Lincoln: Lily that is so cool. I've seen that book in the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire from 2001. It was so awesome.

Me: That's one of my favorite movies.

Brittney: I know Atlantis dad. 10,000 years ago Atlantis sunk into the Atlantic Ocean because of a sudden cataclysmic event.

Me: It was either a meteor impact, a huge megatsunami or a volcanic eruption that did it.

Brittney: That's right dad. Atlantis was said to be home to an advanced civilization that possessed technology that was far beyond our own today.

Lily: That's right Brittney. It says here that it had a powerful source of power that is so powerful that it makes all of our current power sources looks like wind up toys in comparison.

Natilee: That's what I've heard.

Lily: Here it is.

Lily turned a page and it showed the power source. It was a powerful crystal that is the life force of Atlantis. It can cause the people of Atlantis to live for thousands of years.

Me: The Crystal of Atlantis. It's incredible.

Natilee: How is it that you can understand the Atlantean Language, Lily? It's been lost to us for almost 10,000 years.

Lily: I don't know Natilee. I just know it somehow.

Varie: It must be a hidden talent.

Lily: It must be.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to New Zealand.

Argent: New Zealand. My old home.

Lana: I didn't know you were from New Zealand, Argent.

Argent: Yes. New Zealand was my home for a while before I came to America.

Starfire: That's amazing.

We landed in Northern New Zealand and we arrived at the sight of Ngauruhoe Volcano.

Linka: What Volcano is this one?

Nicole: This is Mount Ngauruhoe. It's New Zealand's most famous volcano and it was used as the sight for Mount Doom in the Lord of The Rings Movie Trilogy from 2001 to 2003.

Lola: I saw those movies and that volcano was scary.

Lisa: Affirmative. That volcano in those films was a scary sight to behold.

Me: That's right. I call that volcano the Mountain of The Devil. It's not only where the Dark Lord Sauron created the One Ring but it's also where the power of the Netherworld comes from.

Lori: I saw all three of those movies and that volcano was literally scary.

Leni: Totes and they were amazing.

Luna: They sure were dudes.

Luan: They sure had an amazing Ring. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Naruto: Argent if I may ask how did you get your powers?

Argent: I am actually a hybrid. I'm half Human half H'San Natall.

Shanan: I know of the H'San Natall. They were the most the dangerous warrior race in the universe. They were totally bent on conquering the Universe wherever they can. They were destroyed by the Teen Titans.

Robin: That's right Shanan. The H'San Natall were our most dangerous enemies.

Argent: Yes. But I am nothing like my alien people. I wanted to help the people of Earth instead of destroying it.

Me: That's good Argent. I'm glad.

Varie: What's that "A" shape mark on your chest? Is it a scar or a tattoo?

Argent: Oh. It's a tattoo. It's my name initial.

Varie: Oh I understand.

* * *

Later we went to Fiordland National Park in South New Zealand and it was beautiful.

Argent: Fiordland National Park. It's everything I've read about.

Zoe: It's beautiful.

Hercules: It sure is.

Cody: It's like Glacier National Park in Montana.

Me: That's almost what it is Cody. This is Milford Sound. One of the most beautiful places in the world.

Naruto: It's beautiful.

Sakura: It sure is.

We walked all over New Zealand and saw lots of attractions, landscapes, and more.

We went to our next destination.

Continues in part 25.


	283. Volcanic Trip Part 25

Part 25: AUSTRALIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode flying over to Australia.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to Australia.

Lori: Australia. I've literally always wanted to go here.

Me: There's so much to do here Lori.

Jessie K: This is weird guys. But over the centuries Australia served as England's banishment point for some of the countries most dangerous criminals.

Shannon: That's right. It's been used for that purpose for a long time.

Laney: I also heard that Australia is home to some of the most unusual and most amazing animals in the world.

Lana: I hope we get to see them. That would be cool.

Lynn: And Australia is home to Rugby. I hope I get to play some.

Anna: Me too Lynn.

We later landed in Sydney, Australia - the Capital City of Australia.

Nicole: Welcome to Sydney, Australia.

Lisa: I've always wanted to see the Sydney Opera House.

Laney: Me too.

We land in Sydney and we were at the Sydney Opera House.

Nicole: Here we are guys. The Sydney Opera House.

Jessie K: It was built in 1973 and it's been the sight of some of the most amazing operas in the world.

Lisa: Affirmative Jessie. It's a beautiful building in terms of architecture.

Luna: It sure is Lis. It's rockin' dudes.

Sam: It sure is.

We went inside and it was beautiful.

Lincoln: This place is beautiful.

Lilly: It sure is Linky.

Carol: It's hard to imagine that it's this pretty. The pipe organ up there is amazing.

Me: It sure is.

Lynn Sr.: Go play a song up there J.D.

Me: Okay.

I sit down at the organ and play a dark song called Malveillance.

Lucy: This is more my type of music.

Brittney: It's amazing.

Raven: It sure is. J.D. is very talented.

Shannon: He sure is.

The song stopped 8 minutes later and everyone cheered for me.

Luna: That was rockin' dude!

Luan: It was a Musical Organ of Fun. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while the rest groans.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Lynn Sr.: I didn't know you could play the Pipe Organ so good J.D.

Me: I've had lots of piano lessons.

Rita: We know.

Me: Oh. Sorry.

Lori: It's all right. But you were literally amazing.

Leni: Totes.

* * *

Later we went diving in the famous Great Barrier Reef.

Linka: Wow! So this is the Great Barrier Reef.

Naruto: It's beautiful.

Sakura: I can't believe that this is here.

Jessie K: It's one of the 7 Natural Wonders of the World. It's 1,400 miles long. It's the largest Coral Reef in the world and it took 500,000 years to form this magnificent coral reef and it's home to lots of beautiful fish and coral.

Lana: I'll say.

Lisa: The specimens of coral and fish are magnificent.

Edd: They sure are Lisa.

Eddy: This is all amazing.

Ed: Cool.

Kate: It's all an amazing work of art for animals everywhere.

Fu: Are corals plants?

Me: No Fu. Coral is all made of little animals called polyps.

Lily: That's right.

Isabelle: It's all amazing.

We saw lots of different species of coral. My favorite was the brain coral.

Me: This is my favorite coral.

Lola: Ew! It looks like a human brain!

Laney: It's supposed to Lola. It's called a Brain Coral.

Lisa: Correct but this particular specimen is a Diploria Labyrinthiformis.

Varie: The Grooved Brain Coral.

Lola: I didn't know some corals could look like that.

Lincoln: It's really cool.

We saw lots of different kinds of colorful fish. Lots of pretty species of butterflyfish, sea anemones, sea urchins, coral, and much more.

Varie: It's all beautiful.

Lilly: It sure is.

Later we went over to Melbourne and we were at the famous Ayers Rock.

Me: Ayers Rock. The most famous rock formation in the Australian Outback.

Nicole: It's one of my favorite rock formations dad.

Jessie K: It's amazing. This rock is also home to alot of Australia's Aboriginal Indians.

Ben: It's a breathtaking Marvel.

?: Ben Tennyson. Long time no see.

We turn and we saw a different version of Ben but with white hair, red eyes, red clothes and a red Omnitrix.

Ben: Albedo.

Me: You know this guy Ben?

Ben: Yes. He's Albedo of the Galvin.

Shanan: This guy is a Galvin? But he looks human.

Ben: He's been turned into another me because of his link to my Omnitrix.

Varie: So he is your evil twin.

Me: No kidding. He could be your twin brother Ben.

Ben: Yeah but he's my evil twin brother in a way.

Albedo: That's a good way to put it.

Me: Albedo, what do you want with Ben?

Albedo: I want his Omnitrix so I can return to my original self.

Gwen: He claimed that he was the one who created the Omnitrix but in truth it was Azmuth of the Galvin that made it. Albedo was once Azmuth's apprentice.

Ben: That's right.

Me: So he's a Galvin gone rogue in a way.

Gwen: That's right J.D.

Vince: This guy must be bad news.

Aylene: He sure is.

Albedo: I want the Omnitrix and I will fight you to get it.

Me: You picked the wrong people to fight!

I go Super Angel 2, Vince went Super Angel 4, Laney, Lincoln and Varie went Super Angel 2.

Ben: Wow! I can't believe you guys are that cool when transformed.

Me: We get that all the time Ben.

Albedo: Your power is all amazing. But I can fight dirty too.

Albedo became a Vaxasaurian from planet Terradino.

Shanan: A Vaxasaurian from Planet Terradino.

Ben: That's what Humongosaur's species is.

Ben became Ultimate Ben.

Ben: HEATBLAST!

Ben fired a blast of fire at Albedo from his hand and it burned him and I punched Albedo in the face and sent him crashing into a rock.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit Albedo. Albedo became Jetray.

Shanan: He became an Aerophibian.

Ben: That's Jetray's species. JETRAY!

Ben flew up to him and fired a laser and it hit Albedo in the face.

Ben: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

Ben fired a blast of ice fire and froze Albedo in a block of ice.

Lana: That is really cool!

Laney: Ice Fire? That is awesome!

Lisa: That fire must be endothermic. Instead of extreme heat it removes the heat and uses extreme cold. Freezing anything on contact.

Lucy: That's really interesting.

But Albedo broke out and suddenly without warning a ghostly figure appeared and it froze Albedo in ice. It was a Necrofriggian. But it was actually a Human with Necrofriggian Wings.

Lily: Whoa. She has butterfly wings.

Shanan: Those are actually Necrofriggian Wings. She's Half Human, Half Necrofriggian.

The girl fired a blast of ice fire from her hand and it froze Albedo solid. He fell to the ground and I punched the ice and shatter it and freed him and he reverted back.

Me: Now lets see how you like it when you are cursed with a fate worse than death. But first.

I take his Omnitrix off and put it on my left arm and it was engulfed in a light yellow light. When it faded it became like the original Omnitrix only it was yellow and Sky Blue.

Me: Spiffy.

Albedo got up.

Albedo: You're all gonna pay for that.

He went for his Omnitrix but felt that it was gone.

Me: Looking for this?

I smiled maliciously as I reveal that I have his Omnitrix recalibrated on my arm.

Me: You are also now Cursed forever with a fate worse than death.

I snap my fingers and Albedo was turned into a kid and he was gonna stay that way forever but he will have a zero IQ. His curse was eternal life as a brainless, idiot kid.

I beam him to the Moon Prison where he will stay forever.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: That was amazing.

Me: It sure was.

The girl walked up to us.

Chione: You all were awesome. Sorry I'm Chione. I'm from Antarctica and as you all saw I'm half Human, Half Necrofriggian.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Chione.

We introduced ourselves.

Chione: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Ben: You were amazing Chione.

Chione: Thanks Ben. I've heard so much about how you destroyed Vilgax and that was amazing.

Ben: Thanks. It was my biggest achievement.

Me: How are you Half Human and Half Necrofriggian?

Chione: I was a normal baby but I was kidnapped by some scientists down in Antarctica. They spliced by DNA with that of Necrofriggian DNA and my body accepted it. I grew these wings and have these awesome powers.

Me: Boy those scientists were playing with fire and in the end it made you into an awesome force.

Chione: Thanks J.D.

Riley: That is really cool.

Luan: It sure is. You can give your enemies the Cold Shoulder. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Cold Shoulder. (Laughs) That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Chione: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: Luan is really funny.

Vince: She always cracks us up.

Raven: (Laughs) Cold Shoulder. I just got it.

Starfire: That was funny.

Me: Ben you know more about using the Omnitrix better than I do. I don't know how to use this.

Ben: I would be more than happy to teach you and show you how to unlock your Ultimate self too.

Me: Thanks Ben.

We explored all of Australia and it was all beautiful. We saw lots of amazing animals like Lyrebirds, Emus, Kiwi birds, kangaroos, koalas and more. Lynn won a trophy for winning a rugby match and also for helping Australia win the championship. We also found some opal rocks in the abandoned opal mines and they were in blue and black and red and more.

We later went to our next destination. Chione was now an official member of our families.

Continues in part 26

* * *

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for us facing Albedo. Thank you.


	284. Volcanic Trip Part 26

Part 26: INDONESIA.

Maluku Islands

* * *

Vanzilla was in Yacht Mode and we were in the islands of Indonesia.

I was looking at my Omnitrix.

Me: I wonder what aliens are in my Omnitrix.

Ben: Lets find out.

Ben pushed a button and it showed that I had 20,000 Aliens in my arsenal. Most of them were from the Milky Way Galaxy. Some were from the Pinwheel Galaxy, Andromeda Galaxy and Triangulum Galaxy. And some of the aliens were from other dimensions which were really cool.

Ben: You have lots of neat aliens J.D.

Me: I sure do. Some of which you, Gwen and I have never seen before.

Gwen: That's true J.D.

I turn the dial to a particular silhouette and it showed an Ectonurite.

Me: An Ectonurite.

Ben: A Ghostfreak? Oh man. Don't turn into that one.

Me: I heard that the Ghostfreak you knew turned evil and planned to take over the world using your Omnitrix.

Gwen: That's right J.D. Ghostfreak was a ruthless alien.

Me: I'll bet he was. But I sense nothing evil in this one.

Ben: Your Jedi powers know no boundaries.

Me: I get that alot.

Chione and Starfire were playing card games.

Chione: So Starfire. What was it like on the planet Tamaran?

Starfire: Tamaran is a beautiful planet that was my home. It is a beautiful world and my people are very strong and powerful.

Chione: I believe it. The Necrofriggians are from a planet called Kylmyys. It's an ice planet that is extremely cold. The Necrofriggians are friendly to all creatures and ready to protect anything.

Starfire: Kylmyys and Tamaran are friends to eachother. We have a special planetary alliance with them.

Chione: That's cool.

Varie: I wonder where we're going to next.

Nicole: We're in Indonesia and we're heading to the Maluku Islands.

Naruto: What's here Nicole?

Sakura: These islands are magnificent.

Nicole: We're heading to an island volcano called Makian.

Vince: What was that Volcano known for?

Nicole: Well in the world of Volcanology the funny thing about Indonesia compared to South America back in the 1980's is that South America didn't listen to Volcanologists when a volcano was going to erupt. South American people that live near volcanoes don't worry when a volcano is going to erupt. But we'll explain when we get to South America later on. But here in Indonesia, the people listen to and trust Volcanologists when they say that a volcano is going to erupt with incredible power and they listen when we say it's time to leave the island.

We arrived at Makian Volcano.

Nicole: There it is guys. Makian Volcano.

Lincoln: It's beautiful.

Lilly: It sure is.

Nicole: Yeah and this volcano has a lot of history behind it here in Indonesia. In 1988, volcanologists came here and warned the people of the neighboring islands next to the volcano that it was going to erupt. So the people of the islands were going to be evacuated and over 18,000 people had to leave the islands. 5 days before that the volcano was not erupting violently. It was only producing some fumaroles or some white vapor. But then the biggest eruption started 5 days later and it sent an enormous ash column 15,000 feet high into the air. All the villages around the volcano on the islands were completely destroyed. Luckily there was not a single human victim. Only animals that were gone.

Lola: That was lucky for everyone that they all got out safely.

Lisa: Affirmative. They got the warnings from volcanologists just in time.

Me: Yeah.

Aylene: I'm glad they are all okay.

Lori: Me too Aylene. This would've literally been a tragedy had they not left the islands.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: It's good they left when they did dudes.

Sam: I heard you all evacuated and saved the whole town of Dante's Peak over in Washington State.

Me: We sure did Sam. Unfortunately the warnings and evacuation notices came too late and we got everyone out of there but like Makian the whole town was completely wiped off the map.

Luan: That was awful.

Lynn: I saw your press conference and read about it in the paper and that was awful.

Sakura: We know Lynn.

Fu: We were there.

Naruto: It was terrible.

Vince: But we're glad that everyone is okay.

Me: Me too partner. You all did a great job in helping with the evacuations that day and we got to experience what the savage power of the Earth is capable of.

Lincoln: Yeah. Volcanoes possess so much destructive power and they can destroy everything around them.

Cody: They sure can Lincoln. In fact before I met you guys I was in Dante's Peak when it erupted. It was awful. But I got to help out some people with the evacuations too.

Naruto: So we had some help from the shadows that day.

Sakura: Thank you for helping us Cody.

Cody: You're welcome Sakura.

Ronnie Anne: You are awesome Cody.

They both kissed.

Everyone: AAAAWWW!

Eddy: How many islands are there in Indonesia?

Nicole: There's over 17,000 islands all over Indonesia. It's the largest group of islands in the world.

Everyone: WOW!

Me: I had no idea there were that many islands in Indonesia. I always thought that the Philippines had more islands.

Varie: Me too.

Nicole: The Philippines have 7,000 islands and they are the second largest group of islands in the world. Indonesia is the largest group of islands in the world.

Vince: That's amazing.

Me: So we have only begun to scratch the surface of the volcanoes in Indonesia.

Nicole: That's right dad. We've only just begun.

We set out for our next destination in Indonesia.

Continues in Part 27.


	285. Volcanic Trip Part 27

Part 27: INDONESIA

Java

* * *

We were sailing over to the island of Java.

Me: The Island of Java has had more history with volcanic eruptions than any other volcano in Indonesia.

Jessie K: That's right dad.

We arrived at the Sunda Strait between Sumatra and Java.

Naruto: There's lots of islands here.

Me: This is the Sunda Strait between Sumatra and Java and [Points to a volcano] that is the volcano we're here for.

We look at the volcano.

Nicole: That's right dad. That's Krakatoa. One of the most famous volcanoes in the world.

Jessie K: Oh man. I know that volcano too. On August 26-27, 1883 Krakatoa erupted and 70% of the island and the surrounding archipelago was completely destroyed. Killing 36,417 people and flooding much of the area with Tsunamis.

Nicole: That's right Jessie. The eruption of Krakatoa was also the loudest eruption ever recorded. It could be heard from over 3,000 miles away. If Krakatoa erupted in present day California it would be heard all the way from New York City.

Lincoln: That's incredible.

Lilly: It sure is.

Luna: How did Krakatoa erupt with such power?

Nicole: Pressure. The volcanic pressure was incredibly powerful back then. The 1883 eruption of Krakatoa pumped 20 million tons of sulfur into the atmosphere and created a volcanic winter that reduced the temperatures of the world by 2.2 degrees fahrenheit for 5 years. The eruption ranked level 6 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index.

Sam: That is powerful.

Luan: It sure was. I can't believe that Krakatoa possessed that much explosive power.

Eddy: Me neither.

Nicole: But Krakatoa is nothing compared to another volcano.

We went to the island of Sumbawa and there we all saw the volcano Tambora.

Lori: Wow! What is this volcano?

Nicole: This is a caldera called Mount Tambora.

Me: Oh wow. This volcano had one of the most powerful eruptions in recorded history.

Nicole: That's right dad. In 1815 Mount Tambora erupted with so much explosive power that it was more powerful than any nuclear bomb in the worlds nuclear arsenal. It ranked level 7 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index and it killed 96,000 people all over Indonesia. It also reduced temperatures around the world, resulting in one of the biggest agricultural disasters in the world. We call that event "The Year Without a Summer." 1816 was called that.

Everyone: Wow!

Ben: That's awful.

Gwen: It sure was.

Lori: And this volcano literally collapsed in on itself and became this caldera.

Nicole: That's right Lori.

We suddenly felt a small earthquake and it shook the area and some of us wobbled and fell to the ground on our butts.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: That was an earthquake.

Aylene: A small one but it was enough to make us fall.

Cody: It felt like I drank alot of beer.

Vince: Same here.

Zoe: How strong was that one?

Me: It measured 3.8 on the richter scale.

Naruto: That was a strong one.

Sakura: That was weird.

Fu: It sure was.

Chione: So that was an earthquake. I had no idea that they were that strong.

Aylene: Some are even stronger than that. The Earthquake we felt when we were in the prehistoric times was at 10.8 on the richter scale.

Me: I'll never forget that. That was the strongest earthquake we've ever felt.

Fu: That was awful.

Lincoln: It sure was. I can't believe that earthquakes can get that strong.

Laney: Me neither.

Nicole: Yeah. Funny thing is there has never been a magnitude 10.0 Earthquake or greater in recorded history. They are extremely rare.

Lynn: The Earthquake I got my powers from was at 9.5.

Ember: Does Michigan have any fault lines?

Me: I don't think so. And even if it did have any fault lines they aren't as active as the faults around the Pacific Ocean Plate.

Nicole: Yeah.

We later resumed our journey around Java and we had arrived at a peculiar sight. We had gas masks on.

Me: I know this place. This is Kawah Ijen volcano.

Lana: Why are we wearing our gas masks?

Me: This volcano is very different from other volcanoes. Not only that, it's one of the most prominent sulfur mines in the world.

I pick up some sulfur.

Nicole: This is sulfur guys. Smell it.

Everyone did so and they were disgusted by its horrible stench.

Everyone: EEEEWWWWW!

Lola: That is gross!

Lynn: It smells like rotten eggs!

Naruto: That's disgusting!

Nicole: That's what sulfur smells like in its natural form. It smells like rotten eggs.

Lana: That's weird but cool.

Me: You can't inhale the fumes from the gases here guys. It will mix with the water in your lungs and become sulfuric acid and burn you from the inside.

Lisa: Correct 2nd big brother.

Lily: That is potent stuff.

We go to the lake and it was weird.

Lana: This lake looks perfect to swim in.

Me: It does but this water is not safe at all.

I pick up a rock.

Me: Watch.

I dip the rock into the lake and the water fizzed when the rock touched it.

Lucy: Gasp! Look at the rock. It's fizzing.

Laney: This water is acid.

Me: That's right Laney. This water has been turned into sulfuric acid. Gases and chemical vapors from deep beneath the volcano turned this water into acid.

Lincoln: Just like in Dante's Peak.

Naruto: Yeah.

Carol: This lake is really dangerous.

Nicole: It is Carol. One time some volcanologists took a rubber boat and took some samples of the lake and they had trouble getting back to shore because wind came.

Mary: That's awful.

Me: It was. But no one died back then.

Nicole: Another cool part about this area is that the geothermal heat from deep beneath the lake melts the sulfur and it causes it to glow neon blue at night.

Brittney: Let me see here.

Brittney used her magic and we saw that the sulfur was glowing neon blue and it created Neon Blue Lava and fire.

Me: That's so weird. That's like what we all saw in Ethiopia.

Penny: No kidding.

Luan: That is so cool!

Lynn: It sure is.

Shannon: That is one of the strangest things I've ever seen.

Carol: It sure is.

Later we saw lots of volcanoes on the island of Java and it was one of the most amazing places in Indonesia. We went to the next island in Indonesia.

Continues in part 28


	286. Volcanic Trip Part 28

Part 28: INDONESIA

Sumatra

* * *

We were still in Indonesia and we were at the island of Sumatra.

Me: We're on the Island of Sumatra guys.

Naruto: It's all covered in forest and jungles.

Varie: It sure is.

Chione: It's amazing.

Zoe: It sure is.

Me: Sumatra also is known for having some of the best coffee in the world.

Lori: That's literally amazing.

Leni: Totes. I can't wait to get some.

Luna: That is rockin dudes.

We head over to a strange lake called Lake Toba.

Me: Lake Toba, Sumatra. One of the most beautiful lakes in the world and also one of the most widely known Supervolcanoes on the planet.

Lynn: This whole place is a Supervolcano?

Nicole: Yes. It erupted back 74,000 years ago. A Supervolcano is a volcano that packs far more explosive power than any other volcano in the world.

Lucy: Isn't Yellowstone a Supervolcano?

Me: Yes Lucy. Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming is a Supervolcano.

Nicole: Supervolcano Toba here in Sumatra erupted 74,000 years ago and it also plunged the world into the next ice age. It pumped so much ash, sulfur and lava into the atmosphere that it dropped the temperatures big time. The Polar Ice Caps were much bigger than before and the world took a long time to recover.

Jessie K: It's magnificent.

Me: It sure is.

I suddenly hear a plasma blast and hear it coming at me and I unsheathe my sword and deflect it back to the source and it hit it in the arm and revealed a Yautja.

Me: (Gasp) A Yautja!

Cody: What is one doing here?

Me: I don't know.

It extended his wrist blades and we got into a sword fight. Sparks were flying with each clash of our blades.

Luan: So that creature is a Yautja?

Cody: That's right Luan. They are the most lethal hunters in the galaxy.

Vince: Oh wow.

Shanan: They fight for honor and the thrill of the hunt. My guess is they heard about dads power and wanted to get him as a trophy.

Brittney: That could be the reason. They also probably wanted to see if everything about dad is true.

Ronnie Anne: This is gonna get rough.

The Yautja and me were fairing well. He threw a Smart disk and I ducked and it came back to him. He threw it again and I caught it.

Me: This might be useful.

He fired his plasma caster and I deflected a shot at him and it hit him in the leg.

Me: Got him.

I saw his blood and it was glowing green.

Me: His blood is glowing and it's green.

Lisa: So all Yautja's have phosphorescent green blood.

Cody: That's right Lisa.

The Yautja saw that I was a worthy prey and he took off his plasma caster and his mask and revealed his true face.

Me: Like in the movie "Predator", you are one UGLY M%$# $ F$%# #.

The Yautja roared and was ready to fight.

Me: Bring it on.

We both were punching and kicking at a vicious and ferocious level. The Yautja had the strength of 10 men and he was proving to be a powerful opponent even though my physical stature was that of 5 men. We were pretty much equally matched.

Hercules: Whoa! This is getting really brutal.

Aylene: They're both very strong and almost even.

Nicole: That's right. Dad is very powerful already without his powers and very strong too.

Allie: That's right.

Lola: I remember how strong he is too.

Lana: Come on J.D. you can do it!

Chione: Yeah! Get him!

I punched the Yautja in the face and he slashed my face and left 3 claw cut marks on my right cheek and I kick him in the face and punch him in the stomach and kick him in the chest.

Me: This is getting rough.

I fired a force blast and sent him crashing through 3 trees.

We saw that the Yautja was down and he was bleeding profusely.

I had won.

Me: Wow. That was a fierce fight. Even without my powers. You my friend have fought with honor and your testing of Cody was without a doubt the most amazing thing ever.

Yautja: **That's right.**

The Yautja activated his self-destruct device. We had 40 seconds till detonation.

Me: Uh oh!

I ran back over to my friends.

Me: Guys we have to get out of here now!

We all flew away and we saw the Yautja explode from 20 miles away.

KRAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

We saw the huge mushroom cloud and it was incredible.

Lori: That was literally a close one.

Me: Unbelievable! That explosion possessed the power of a 5 Megaton nuclear bomb.

Luan: That was incredible!

Naruto: It sure was.

Me: Cody you were right. The Yautja's possessed incredible power and their technology can destroy everything within a 15 mile radius.

Cody: That's right J.D. Never underestimate the destructive capabilities of the Yautja's.

Lynn: We all believe it now.

Lucy: It's hard to imagine that they have so much destructive power like we do.

Laney: That was incredible guys. I can't believe that they have all that advanced technology which would all be beneficial for humanity and they wield so much destructive power.

Varie: They sure do.

Leni: Totes. It's all amazing.

Carol: But J.D. put up an amazing fight.

Cody: He sure did Carol.

Ronnie Anne: Way to go Lame-o.

Me: Thanks guys.

As we were on our way to the next island I had a bandage on my face and Lisa was dressing my wounds.

Me: Boy he sure did a number on me. But I won and prevailed.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Big brother. That Yautja almost eviscerated you.

Me: He sure did. But it was an awesome fight.

I had earned the respect of the galaxies most lethal hunters.

Continues in Part 29.


	287. Volcanic Trip Part 29

Part 29: INDONESIA

Borneo.

* * *

We all had arrived in the jungles of Borneo.

Me: Welcome to the Island of Borneo everyone.

Lana: Whoa! It's like my jungle room back home.

Laney: Borneo's rainforests are amazing. They're really beautiful.

Shanan: They sure are. Borneo is known for having some of the most beautiful rainforests in the world. And it also has some of the most amazing plants and animals.

We walked around the jungles and they were really dense and breathtaking.

We then smelled a really foul odor.

Me: Ugh! What is that smell!?

Lori: Lana! Did you literally fart?

Lana: No it's not me this time.

Me: Wait a second. I know that smell.

I show them where it's coming from and it was coming from a huge red flower.

Me: The Rafflesia Flower. I thought so.

Laney: That flower is huge!

Me: It's the largest flower in the world. It's bud is as big as a basketball and the open flower is as big as a car tire.

Lana: That's a huge flower. I can't believe it's that big.

Me: Yeah. It's also the stinkiest flower in the world. It looks and gives off the smell of rotten meat. Which is why it also has the name Corpse Flower.

Everyone: EEEEEWWWWWWW!

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Leni: Totes. It smells horrible!

Me: It's supposed to smell that way. See all these flies?

We saw all kinds of flies inside the flower.

Lisa: Fascinating. There's lots of Diptera specimens in here.

Me: That's how the flower pollinates. It attracts flies into it in which the flower gets its pollen all over and they pollinate it.

Lola: That's amazing. I had no idea flowers can smell like that and lots of flies can go in. Excuse me.

Lola ran to a nearby bush and hurled her guts out.

Lucy: How long does it take for a flower like this to grow?

Me: Around two years from what I remember.

Lincoln: That's a long time for a flower like this.

We continued on and saw all kinds of animals too. We saw orangutans, snakes, frogs, and more.

Lana: There are so many plants and animals here. I can't believe that Borneo has so much to show us.

Laney: It sure does.

Cody: It's all amazing.

A roar was heard and out came a Sumatran Tiger.

Me: A Sumatran Tiger. One of the Rarest and biggest cats in the world.

Laney: She's amazing.

Lana: She sure is. Also they're critically endangered and hunted for their fur and more.

Lisa: What a beautiful creature. Panthera Tigris Sondaica is one of the most powerful cats in the world.

Tiger: You all are gonna make a fine meal for me. I love a good batch of humans for my lunch.

Me: I'm afraid we are not that appetizing to tell you the truth. We would give you a nasty case of indigestion.

Laney pulled out a huge steak.

Laney: Here. Eat this.

Laney threw the steak and we ran as the tiger ate it.

Tiger: Eh. Steak is much more delicious than humans.

Me: That was a close one. Good thinking Laney.

Laney: Thanks. Always be prepared for anything. I learned all that from the Dark Luan Nightmares.

Luan: You sure have come prepared Laney.

Eddy: You sure have.

We came across the entrance into Borneo Cave.

Me: It's Borneo Cave. The largest known cave in the world.

Nicole: This is gonna be cool for us guys. It took thousands of years to form a cave like this because of erosion.

Me: I believe it.

Lucy: If it's dark. I'm in.

Zoe: Me too.

We go in and we saw the largest cave chamber in the world: Sarawak Chamber.

Me: Whoa!

Lola: This cave is amazing!

Laney: It sure is. (Echoing) HELLO!

Varie: Wow!

Nicole: This is Sarawak Chamber. The Largest Cave Chamber in the world. It's big enough to hold 16 football fields.

Lori: That is literally the biggest cave ever.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: This is amazing dudes.

Sam: It sure is.

Chione: I've never seen a cave room this big. It's unbelievable.

Ben: It sure is.

We put on miners helmets with lights on them and head deeper into the cave.

Lynn: This is all amazing.

Terra: It sure is. Before I knew the comforts of a house and all that I was living in a cave.

Robin: I remember that.

Cyborg: Me too.

Starfire: Which I found completely unacceptable.

Beast Boy: That's how we met Terra.

Me: That's cool guys.

Nicole picked up a rock and it was a limestone rock.

Nicole: This is the coolest part about Limestone. I have a bottle of vinegar with a dropper. Watch.

Nicole dropped some vinegar on the limestone and it fizzed when it came into contact with it.

Sakura: Look at that. It's fizzing.

Lisa: Correct Sakura. When Vinegar comes into contact with the Calcium Carbonate in Limestone it fizzes and releases Carbon Dioxide gas.

Me: I saw that and it was amazing.

Vince: I had no idea that Limestone fizzes when vinegar is on it.

Luan: It sure is a fizzy development. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Fizzy Development. That was funny.

Varie: (Laughs) That's funny.

Lynn Sr.: That was a good one.

Rita: It sure was.

Cody: That was funny.

We later exited the cave and we saw a grove with red orchid flowers.

Me: These orchids are beautiful.

Lisa: (Gasp) Sweet mother of all science! That's the legendary Perrinnia Immortalis!

Me: The Blood Orchid!? Like from the movie "Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid"?

Vince: I saw that movie and those flowers were beautiful. But those snakes were monsters. No offense Lana.

Lana: None taken Vince but yeah I saw that movie too and those snakes were monsters. Even El Diablo agreed with me.

Me: But I thought that these flowers were fictitious.

Varie: Me too.

Aylene: Same here.

Zoe: But apparently they are real.

Hercules: I remember in that movie that the Blood Orchid is said to have a special chemical in it that scientists want to get in order to extend human life.

Me: That's amazing.

Shanan: It sure is dad. I had no idea such flowers even existed. It's like we're looking at a flower from another world.

Lola: Those flowers are beautiful.

Lucy: They sure are. The color of blood is perfect for them.

Shannon: These flowers are incredible.

We beamed the whole grove to Lana's greenhouse back in Royal York and it was right at home there and we continued to explore the jungles. We saw lots of amazing stuff as well and we later went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 30.


	288. Volcanic Trip Part 30

Part 30: PHILIPPINES

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode flying to our next destination.

I was in the bathroom and Lisa was changing my bandages on my face.

Lisa: It's getting better J.D.

Me: It looks cool. I have a cool scar on my face.

Lisa: It may look cool for some people but others will not find it cool to them.

Me: That's true.

Lisa: The fight with the Yautja was a tough one 2nd Big Brother. He did a huge number on you.

Me: He sure did. But in the end I triumphed. And he blew himself up in the process. Also when he slashed at me and I blocked his strike I somehow acquired its DNA with my Omnitrix. Ben told me that the Omnitrix acquires the DNA of Aliens when they touch it.

Lisa: Fascinating. I wonder what you can do with the Yautja DNA as Ultimate J.D.?

Me: Lets find out.

I become Ultimate J.D. and activate the Yautja DNA and I had enhanced lightning powers, infrared vision and super strength.

Me: I have Infrared Vision, Super Strength and enhanced Lightning Powers.

Lisa: Interesting.

I reverted back.

In the living room Me and Varie were playing board games with Laney and Ronnie Anne.

Me: Laney you can't hide your secret forever. One of these days your parents are gonna find out.

Lynn Sr.: Find out what?

Laney: (Sighs) Dad I have something to tell you and mom. You remember how you grounded Lola for breaking your special China? Lola didn't break them. I did it by accident. I was doing a dish drill trick in the kitchen when I tripped and the plates broke and one of the shards went through my neck and cut through it.

Laney took off her scarf and revealed her scar. Rita and Lynn Sr. gasped.

Laney: That's why I was wearing this scarf ever since. I was so afraid to show it.

Lynn Sr.: So we grounded Lola for nothing. She took the fall for you.

Rita: Oh sweetie we had no idea. Thank you for telling us.

More of Laney's siblings came forward.

Lori: Mom I accidentally scratched the car a while back with my Rhinestone purse.

Lincoln: Dad I accidentally smashed your disco ball trophy with my remote control plane.

Lucy: Mom I painted your wedding dress black for my dark wedding to Edwin.

Luna: I caused a blackout.

Lana: Dad I chewed up those boots and Charles got blamed for it.

Me: We were having a Secret Club and Lola put a bugged tiara in Lori and Leni's room and eavesdropped on our meeting and she threatened to tell everyone if we didn't comply to her deeds. She blackmailed everyone and threatened to get everyone in trouble.

Varie: Me and J.D. went into Lori and Leni's room while everyone was with Lola and we found the bugged Tiara and J.D. hatched a plan to get some dirt on Lola to turn the tables on her.

Flashback

Me: (Narrating) I went to Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center and asked the girls there. But all the girls were too afraid of Lola to even spill the beans. I found someone hiding in the closet and it was Lindsey Sweetwater that provided the secret on Lola.

Flashback ends

Lola: (ENRAGED) LINDSEY! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!

Me: Calm down Lola. I'm not finished yet. You see Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita, Lola was upset that she wasn't allowed to participate in our secret club because she is a tattle-tale and nobody likes a tattle-tale. When she found out we had some dirt on her, she took the fall for everything her siblings did except for Laney's scar.

Rita: Oh guys. We had no idea.

Lynn Sr.: Oh kids. It's okay. We all have secrets that we want to keep hidden.

Rita: That's right. We're all not angels and we want to have stuff kept hidden. But Lola we're very proud of you for taking the fall for your siblings. We're sorry we grounded you for nothing.

Lola: It's all right Mom.

Lynn Sr.: We don't care about all that anymore. But Laney we're sorry you got that scar.

Me: I showed Laney my scar on my right index finger. I got this from slashing my finger with a broken umbrella spike when I was 11. (I show them my finger) See?

Lynn Sr.: That must've hurt.

Me: It sure did. I had to wear a bandage for a month. My parents know so it's no secret.

Lori: We're sorry we did all that mom and dad.

Lynn Sr.: Oh it's all right kids. We don't care about that anymore.

Rita: But Laney you're lucky that didn't sever an artery.

Me: That's exactly what I said to her.

Laney: Now I'm not afraid to show my scar anymore.

Laney tied her scarf around her waist.

Me: It was gonna come out eventually. Why should you never tell a secret to a clock?

Luan: I don't know J.D. Why should you never tell a secret to a clock?

Me: Because Time will Tell! (Rimshot)

Everyone laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to the Philippines.

Me: The Philippines Islands. The 2nd Largest group of islands in the world.

Varie: With over 7,000 islands, it's also home to some of the most beautiful scenery in the world.

Nicole: And some of the most famous volcanoes.

Jessie K: And lots of history.

Luna: This is gonna be rockin dudes!

Sam: It sure is Luvbird.

We landed in Manila, the capital city of the Philippines on the island of Luzon. We drove to Mount Pinatubo.

Me: Mount Pinatubo. This caldera is a volcano.

Jessie K: I know this volcano. On June 15th, 1991 Mount Pinatubo erupted and it produced a very powerful eruption of Krakatoa strength and pumped massive amounts of Zinc, Copper, Chromium, and Nickel and huge amounts of poisonous metals like lead, arsenic, cadmium and mercury to the surface. 800 people were dead, 20,000 people were evacuated and 10,000 people were left homeless. The erupting ash plume mixed with a Typhoon and inundated the area with mud and ash.

Nicole: That's right Jessie. This is what the volcano looked like before it erupted.

Nicole showed us a picture of the volcano about 2 months before it erupted.

Me: It looked like a normal cone volcano.

Nicole: It sure did. But the 1991 eruption reduced it to this caldera here.

We go down into the crater and take some magnificent photos and surprisingly the water in the lake is not as acidic as Kawah Ijen in Java. But we weren't taking any chances.

Later we were at Mount Mayon.

Me: Mount Mayon.

Nicole: That's right dad. This volcano has a violent volcanic history. Its most famous eruptions were back in 1984 and 1993. 75 people were killed because of them.

Lori: That is literally awful.

Leni: Totes. How can volcanoes kill so many?

Lisa: It's primarily because of the chemical composition of the ash clouds and the superheated temperatures of the pyroclastic clouds.

Nicole: That's right Lisa.

Chione: That's awful. I can't believe that volcanoes pack so much destructive power.

Aylene: They sure do. They're a powerful force of nature and one of the most destructive forces on our planet.

Zoe: That's right Aylene.

Cody: It's all amazing.

We saw lots of beautiful scenic points in the Philippines and it was all beautiful.

Later we went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 31


	289. Volcanic Trip Part 31

Part 31: CHINA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet Mode and we were flying west of the Philippines. We were flying to our next destination.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

Naruto: I wonder what our next destination is?

Lily: We'll find out later Naruto.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to China.

Me: China. It's loaded with all kinds of history and great culture.

Nicole: It sure is dad.

Varie: China is the most populated country in the world with 1.4 billion people in the country alone.

Sakura: That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. China is also home to Kung Fu, Martial Arts and more.

Lilly: That's right Linky.

We arrived in the city of Shanghai.

We learned so much about all of China and all the cities, buildings and history. The buildings were an amazing marvel and the food was awesome. We saw lots of unique stuff and learned alot across all of China.

Me: China is just as amazing as I remember it.

Vince: It sure is amazing.

Chione: It's all amazing. I love the food and learning about the buildings.

Ben: It's all fun.

Zoe: Beijing and Shanghai are my two favorite cities.

Hercules: Mine too.

We later learned alot of Martial Arts moves in Tibet in the Xiaolin Arts and the arts of Tae Kwon Do and many more. We set out for our next destination later.

Continues in part 32.

* * *

There's so much in China that it's unbelievable.


	290. Volcanic Trip Part 32

Part 32: JAPAN

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet Mode and we're flying to our next destination.

We are watching a movie. It was "The Lion King" from 1994 and we were watching the most epic scene in all of Animation.

Mufasa's Ghost: Simba you have forgotten me.

Simba: No. How could I?

Mufasa's Ghost: You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.

Simba: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.

Mufasa's Ghost: Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king.

Simba was shocked at what he was hearing. He was destined to become the king of the Pridelands and that Scar was never to be the King.

Mufasa's Ghost: (Fading) Remember who you are.

Simba: No! Please! (Runs after him) Don't leave me!

Mufasa's Ghost: Remember.

Simba: Father!

Mufasa's Ghost: Remember.

* * *

We all were stunned.

Me: I'll never forget that scene. That was really epic.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Jeri: Scar, you're a monster.

Kion: I just can't believe that Scar would kill Grandfather Mufasa like that.

Bunga: Yeah. My uncles told me that Scar was the worst lion ever.

Beshte: That's what I remember too.

Ono: It's hard to imagine that Scar was that evil. He got what was coming to him.

Fuli: He sure did.

Janeen: Now from what we learned in the Pridelands we have Zira and the Outsiders to worry about.

Kion: That's right. But that's not for a while.

Lola: Scar and Zira are both monsters that belong in the Netherworld.

Lana: That's right Lola.

Nicole: We're here guys.

I turn off the TV and we had arrived at our next destination: Japan.

Nicole: Welcome to Tokyo, Japan.

We had landed in the capital city of Japan and it was one of the most amazing and most crowded cities in the world.

Lori: So this is Tokyo. It's literally so busy and so crowded.

Me: I remember Lori. Tokyo is home to more than 13 million people and that's just in Tokyo. Japan in its entirety has over 127 million people.

Lisa: Correct 2nd Big Brother. Japan has an area of 145,936 square miles and it's on the brink of being overcrowded.

Naruto: It's a small place but it's totally crowded.

Sakura: It sure is.

Fu: It's amazing.

Me: It is. Also Japan is one of the United States biggest trade and export partners. We get most of our cars and technological items from here.

Lynn: I heard that Judo and Kendo are the most popular sports here.

Lincoln: They are Lynn. I don't know Judo or Kendo.

Lynn: No sweat bro. I'll help you.

Linka: I would like to join too.

Lynn: Okay.

Naruto: There's also so much to do here. So I'm gonna make some Shadow Clones and have them go with everyone so we can learn.

Sakura: Same here.

Fu: Me too.

Nicole: All right then. We have so much to do here in Tokyo. It's full of attractions and the food is good too.

Me: That's right.

* * *

Our first stop is a temple. We arrived at a really awesome temple.

Laney: Whoa. What a cool Japanese temple.

Me: It sure is Laney.

Naruto saw a familiar symbol on it too.

Naruto: I know that symbol on the side.

Me: We all do. That's the crest of Samurai Jack.

?: That's right.

We turn and saw Ashi and her sisters.

Me: Ashi?

Ashi: Actually J.D. we are the descendents of Ashi and Jack and Ashi's sisters. I am Ashi Hoki XIX.

Me: Wow. You all look so much like your ancestors when we worked alongside them as the Brave 12.

Avi: We get that alot. I'm Avi Hoki XII.

Ami: I'm Ami Hoki X.

Ana: I'm Ana Hoki XVII.

Asia: I'm Asia Hoki XIV.

Ara: I'm Ara Hoki XIII.

Aki: And I'm Aki Hoki XV.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

We introduced ourselves.

Ashi XIX: It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: It's like a reunion of the Brave 12 set 992 years into the future.

Ashi XIX: (Laughs) It does feel that way.

Lori: J.D. read us your family's book and it was literally amazing.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: It was an adventure worth remembering dudes.

Avi XII: Lets show you inside.

We went into the temple after taking off our shoes as part of the Japanese custom. We saw the family sword and it was still the traditional weapon for the Hoki family. We saw an amazing tapestry on the wall that was Me, Varie, Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Jessie B, Lincoln, Laney, Lisa, Lily and Jack with Ashi and her Sisters fighting against Aku and in separate squares all over the tapestry were everything we had done, all the people we helped in regaining their hope and courage and freedom and all of our achievements that we did on Earth and planets across the galaxy before the fight to take back our planet.

Me: Wow. It's a tapestry of our adventures as the Brave 12.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Cody: You guys did all this as the Brave 12? That's amazing.

Zoe: We read Jack's book and it was amazing.

Hercules: It sure was.

Ami X: Yes. This tapestry has been in our family for centuries. Our ancestors fought valiently with you against Aku.

Ana XVII: It was all an amazing fight our family will never forget.

Me: None of us will. It was one of the most amazing adventures that we'll never forget. And it all took place 9,000 years into the future.

Avi XII: It was all an amazing adventure for all of us and it was unforgetable.

Varie: It sure was.

Jessie B: I'll never forget that adventure. It was the most amazing adventure we had ever had.

Me: Yeah. But something has been puzzling me for a long time after all that. Who was the cult leader of the Women of Aku?

Ashi XIX: That was our biological ancestral mother. She was the High Priestess and leader of the cult.

We later saw a picture of a woman with long black hair and a mask of the Women of Aku in her hand and she was dressed in all black.

Ashi XIX: Her name was Amiko Akuma. She was an insane woman and she was the leader of the Women of Aku.

Naruto: So she was the leader of one of our most dangerous enemies when we were the Brave 12?

Ana XVII: Yes.

Carrie: She is like my mother.

Ashi XIX: She was actually worse than your mother Carrie and you have our sympathies for what happened during your ordeal in Maine.

Avi XII: Yeah. That was awful. We're sorry that happened to you Carrie.

Carrie: Thanks Avi.

Ami X: But we've forgiven our ancestral mother and it all wasn't her fault. Aku is the one that did all those acts of evil that poisoned her mind with all that evil.

Lucy: It's hard to imagine that Aku is pure evil beyond its purest form. I may have been born from the Darkness but Aku gives everything that the Darkness represents a really bad name.

Haiku: I agree Lucy.

Linka: It's all absolutely terrible that Aku could do all those horrible atrocities and do them all without so much as a single shred of remorse, guilt, mercy, decency, empathy or any of that.

Laney: Yeah. He was absolutely ruthless and he delighted in causing all kinds of chaos, pain, suffering, terror and destruction.

Nicole: That's right. It's hard to imagine that he is that evil and how he puts even the Devil himself to shame.

Lori: No kidding. It's hard to imagine that he would literally cause so much pain and suffering.

Naruto: I know. We saw it in a dream that was a vision into the past. It showed us that Aku killed all the dinosaurs here and he spread over much of the area like some kind of cancer.

Carnage: That was horrible. I saw that in your memories Naruto. That was awful how he can be that evil.

Naruto: That's right Carnage. He puts even Cletus Kasady to shame.

Carnage: (Laughs) That's true.

Ashi XIX: Nonetheless Aku got what was coming to him.

Me: He sure did. And the Legacy and Deeds of the Brave 12 will forever echo throughout all of history in the world and in planets across the endless reaches of the galaxy.

Varie: It was amazing.

Avi XII: It sure was.

Ashi XIX: We're also planning on moving from Japan to Royal York, Michigan after you leave Japan.

Me: Oh wow. It'll be awesome having you all in America.

Ashi XIX: It sure will.

* * *

Later we arrived at one of Japan's most famous volcanoes: Mount Fuji.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Mount Fuji.

Me: I love this volcano. It's one of the most beautiful volcanoes in the world and it's a perfect cone shape volcano.

Lola: It sure is pretty.

Lana: It's amazing.

Laney: When was the last time it erupted?

Jessie K: It last erupted back in 1707. Mount Fuji has been laying dorment for 300 years.

Laney: Oh wow.

Lisa: Correct Jessie.

Nicole: Also Mount Fuji is gonna erupt sometime in the future. The 2011 Tōhoku earthquake caused speculation that the volcano is getting ready to erupt. We have strong suspicions that Mount Fuji is going to erupt at any time after 300+ years of dormancy.

Luna: Dude that's not good.

Luan: No it's not.

Lynn: It could destroy all of Japan.

Me: No it doesn't have that kind of power. But everyone has to be prepared should a volcano erupt.

Nicole: That's right dad. They have to practice Volcano Evacuation Drills and know what to do and be ready should a volcano be ready to erupt. When you live on the Pacific Ocean Plate you're sitting on a ticking time bomb. Loaded with earthquakes and volcanic eruptions.

Me: That's right.

Riley: I had no idea it was that dangerous to live here or on any part of the Pacific Ocean.

Laney: It's very unusual Riley. But it's very dangerous here.

Lucy: This volcano is really cool though.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Mary: It's also on the back of the ¥500 Bill. [Holds up a bill] See?

Luan: It sure is. It's one thing to Cash in. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Raven: (Laughs) Cash in. (Laughs) I just got it.

Cody: (Laughs) That was funny.

* * *

Later we were in the small city of Hiroshima.

Me: Hiroshima, Japan.

Varie: This place has alot of history that dates back to World War II.

Jessie K: That's right mom. It's most famous event was the dropping and detonation of the first ever Atomic Bomb created and detonated by the United States. On August 6, 1945 the United States Air Force dropped the first ever atomic bomb codenamed Little Boy onto Hiroshima and it exploded with 15 kilotons of TNT. Killing 146,000 people. Most of them were Japanese Civilians.

Everyone: Wow!

Laney: That's awful.

Me: It was. That was 72 years ago and it brought us into the age of Weapons of Mass Destruction.

Lori: That was literally awful.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: Dude. I've read about that and it was horrible.

Lincoln: But wouldn't this place be rendered completely uninhabitable because of Gamma Radiation?

Me: That would be the case but no. The cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki are now safe to live in.

Jessie K: I know a strange place here in Hiroshima. Let me show you.

We walk to a place in Hiroshima called the Atomic Dome.

Jessie K: This is the Genbaku Dome. It's also called the Atomic Dome. It's one of the surviving ruins of the Detonation of the Atomic Bomb in Hiroshima.

Me: I remember this. It's amazing that this building survived the explosion.

Varie: The shockwave from the blast destroyed everything here didn't it?

Jessie K: Yes mom it did. But surprisingly this building is still standing after 72 years. We're gonna go in.

Me: Just to be on the safe side, some of us should put on our radiation suits.

We did so and went in. My geiger counter was clicking fast.

Me: There's still Gamma Radiation here.

Naruto: It's still here even after 72 years?

Me: Radiation can last from 10,000 to 1 Million Years bro.

Naruto: That's bad.

Lola: This building is like Chernobyl.

Lana: It sure is. I can't believe that it survived the explosion and is completely irradiated.

Me: Yeah. It's amazing though.

* * *

Later we were at the volcano Mount Unzen.

Lily: What volcano is this one?

Nicole: This is Mount Unzen. This volcano is known widely throughout all of Japan and the world.

Nicole took us to a grave sight and on the cross was the name Maurice & Katia Krafft.

Nicole: On this volcano in 1991 during its eruption, a pyroclastic flow killed my heroes in the world of Volcanology: Maurice & Katia Krafft. They were the greatest volcanologists in the world and they will always be my inspiration even (Sniffles) in death. (Voice Breaking) They were the greatest in the world. (Crying) They were my heroes!

Nicole broke down crying and I comforted her.

Me: It's all right. Just let it all out.

Lola: Oh Nicole.

Laney: Nicole I'm so sorry. I know you weren't born back then. But I can tell that they are very important to you.

Lana: I'm so sorry Nicole.

Lisa: Me too Nicole.

Varie: Oh sweetheart I'm sorry they died but it was way before your time.

Nicole: (Crying) I know mom! They are more than just my heroes! They were the reason why I became a volcanologist!

Naruto: I know they were that important to you sis. But their legacy will forever live on in the world of volcanology. They are your heroes and they will always be remembered.

Me: That's right bro. Nicole they were the match that lit the candle that made you into a great volcanologist that you are now. Sure the match is out but the candle will always burn.

Luna: That's right brah. You know so much about the worlds volcanoes that no one else hardly ever knows.

Rita: You are a great volcanologist Nicole and nothing will ever change that.

Nicole starts feeling better.

Nicole: (Sniffles) Thanks guys. I feel better now. You're all right. Maurice and Katia Krafft made me into a great volcanologist and it's part of who I am no matter what. I'm also a Shinobi, an astronomer and a great hero and source of inspiration to many.

Me: That's the spirit Nicole.

We paid our respects to Maurice and Katia Krafft.

* * *

Later we were in Ōkuma, Japan.

Me: This is Ōkuma, Japan.

Laney: Where is everybody?

Me: It's been turned into a ghost town because of the 2011 Earthquake.

Jessie K: That's right dad. The Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant exploded after a 9.1 Magnitude Earthquake rattled the area and a tsunami swept the area. The epicenter of the earthquake was off the coast of Sendai. The Tsunami disabled the power plants emergency generators and the cooling pumps were off. This resulted in an explosion that caused a meltdown and lots of radiation was released into the area. It made the city of Ōkuma uninhabitable like Chernobyl.

Lori: That's awful. I literally saw that on the news and that was horrible.

Carol: How much damage was dealt to this area?

Me: $360 Billion in damages.

Haiku: That's awful.

Raven: How many people died?

Me: 1,600.

Lincoln: That's awful.

Lilly: It sure was.

Leni: Totes.

Jessie K: But the people are slowly returning to the city. The Radiation is not as bad as it was 6 years ago. But the area around the Daiichi Nuclear Power plant has been blocked off. The Plant takes up 3% of the area and they excluded the area.

Sakura: That's good.

Fu: Lets hope this town can get back on their feet after such a horrible tragedy.

Hinata: Yeah.

* * *

Later back in Tokyo we were seeing that Tokyo is really crowded. I explained that Tokyo is gonna build some future skyscrapers to reduce the Tokyo Land Crunch.

Me: Tokyo's urban problems are huge guys. So they have decided to come up with ways to reduce it significantly.

Lori: How are they gonna do that?

Me: I saw these buildings on some documentaries. One building is called Sky City 1000.

Luna: Sky City 1000?

Me: Yes. This is what it will look like.

I use my magic to show what it would look like.

Me: It's a superhighrise skyscraper that's over 3,200 feet high and it's a multi-purpose building that will house over 100,000 people and it will have lots of jobs, schools and more inside it.

Varie: It's really cool.

Leni: That is totes amazing!

Laney: When will it be built?

Me: It said the year 2160. 143 years into the future. It's gonna take an armada of cranes and lots of building materials to build it.

Lola: That's amazing.

Later we went to Tokyo Bay.

Me: This is Tokyo Bay and it's the future sight for the Shimizu Mega-City Pyramid. This is what it will look like.

I use my magic to reveal what it will look like.

Luna: Dudes! That is amazing!

Lynn: It sure is.

Laney: When is that gonna be built?

Me: It said the year 2110. It's actually a 3,000 foot high structure that will house buildings suspended inside it and it will have a population of 750,000 people.

Lucy: What will it be made of?

Me: It was supposed to be made of glass, steel and concrete. But it would weigh tens of trillions of pounds and it would collapse on its own.

Lisa: Correct 2nd big brother. (Does an equation) Given the sheer amount of weight of all the construction materials and amount of weight of 750,000 human individuals inside the buildings it would all collapse into the ocean after 1 week of being complete.

Me: That's right Lisa. So in order to get around that problem we have to use a lighter material and it's carbon. Carbon is 1,000 times stronger than steel and much lighter. But another problem surfaced. The mega tresses would weigh millions of pounds and no crane would ever be able to lift them. So they turned to world famous architect Dante Bini. He created a lucrative idea to solve a complex problem in architecture: How to build a dome. This was done in the 1970's and his idea was to build a dome using air. This method works well today. His idea for lifting tresses that weigh millions of pounds was to use a huge balloon that would lift them into place.

Lana: That's an amazing feat of engineering.

Lily: It sure is.

Rita: That is ingenius.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is honey. It's gonna be really hard to do all that though.

Me: It is. But in order to make the tresses for the whole thing they're gonna use Robot Factories. They will be spider-like and they will make the tresses with ease. I'm sorry if I scared you Leni.

Leni: No it's all right J.D.

Lincoln: You got to admit though that is so cool.

Linka: It sure is.

Janeen: I have a feeling we're gonna see it in the future.

Lori: But why can't they build it on land?

Me: Because that would cost way too much money. It would cost more than $10,000,000,000 a year. So they decided to build it on the water because it's much cheaper. Plus they are gonna power it with Hydrogen from Algae, Solar Energy from the Sun and wave power from Ocean Waves.

Lori: So it's literally going to be environmentally friendly?

Me: That's right Lori. It's gonna be a huge feat in architectural engineering that's both green and energy efficient.

Laney: It sure is.

Later we left for our next destination after enjoying some of the sights and sounds and the food.

Continues in Part 33.


	291. Volcanic Trip Part 33

Part 33: ALASKA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over the Bering Sea in Jet Mode. We were dressed in our winter clothes.

Me: So our next destination is in North America.

Nicole: Yep. You guys are gonna love it.

Lily: I think I know where we're going. We're going to Alaska.

Nicole: You hit the nail right on the head Lily.

Me: I love Alaska. But it gets really cold there during the winter.

Varie: That's right.

Aylene: It's gonna be cold there now.

Naruto: Yeah.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Anchorage, Alaska.

We arrived in the city of Anchorage, Alaska. It was amazing.

Me: Anchorage, Alaska. One of my favorite cities in the state.

Varie: It's beautiful and the view of the Rocky Mountains is amazing.

Cody: Out of all the places I've been to in the United States, Alaska is the one place I haven't been too.

Lily: I've been here before. It was really cold. I was in Nome, Alaska during the 1925 Diphtheria Serum Run.

Me: I remember that.

Zoe: That was amazing Lily.

Nicole: It sure was. The food here in Alaska is awesome.

Lori: I'm sure it is Nicole.

* * *

We arrived at our first stop in Alaska: Mount Katmai.

Me: I know this volcano. I did a project for it at school years ago. It's Mount Katmai.

Jessie K: That's right dad. In 1912 the volcano Katmai erupted and it and its sister volcano Novarupta erupted with a more powerful eruption that was 30 times more powerful than the 1980 eruption of Mount St. Helens. This sent Pyroclastic Flows all over the area resulting in the creation of The Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes.

Lori: That is literally incredible.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: Dude. That was incredible.

Sam: No kidding.

We walked around the area and it was all a cold and desolate wasteland. It was scary.

Janeen: This place is really creepy.

Naruto: It sure is.

Sakura: It's scary too. It's like were on an alien planet.

Fu: It does feel that way.

Rin: Yeah.

* * *

Later we were in the famous town of Nome, Alaska. The Temperature was -10 degrees with -40 degree wind chill.

Me: Nome, Alaska.

Lily: Yep. This is the town I know all too well. That was considered my most treacherous adventure ever. I was helping Balto find the lost sled dog team and help them deliver the Diphtheria Antitoxin to the people here. The town was dying and I was risking my life to save them.

Me: I remember that. The temperature here can drop to -50 degrees with -80 to -90 degree windchill. Whiteout conditions, zero visibility, 40 to 50 Mile Per Hour winds, it's all brutal and treacherous.

Jessie K: Nome is widely known for the 1925 Diphtheria Serum Run. Kids all over Nome were struck with Diphtheria. A bacterial infection that causes you to stop breathing. It can kill you. Nome ran out of its supply for Diphtheria antitoxin and immediately requested more from Juneau. If they didn't get it the whole town would die. They tried delivering it by sea. But the pack ice from the Bering Sea moved in too quickly and it would sink the ships had they continued. They tried doing it by plane. But whiteout conditions and zero visibility made that impossible. It grounded all planes until further notice. So they took the medicine by train from Anchorage to Nenana. 550 miles north of Anchorage and 550 miles east of Nome. They had to pick the fastest sled dogs for the job and they were gonna go from Nome to Nenana and back.

Lily: That's right. I arrived in Nome in the winter of 1925 and saw all the children in critical condition and from there I went with Balto the wolf dog and we found the lost sled dog team 125 miles east of Nome. The original sled dog Steele deserted them and Balto assumed his position as lead dog and I was the musher.

Naruto: What happened to the musher?

Lily: He was knocked unconcious and I became musher in his place. I told Balto that being part wolf is not a curse but a great gift. And thanks to me and Balto we made it back to Nome. A signal beacon was made from an artificially created aurora borealis.

Me: I saw that. That was incredible.

Lynn Sr.: We're very proud of you Lily.

Rita: You were a powerful force that day.

Lori: Hey guys look at this.

We saw a statue of Lily in the middle of the town square and she was holding a heart in one hand and she was holding the flag of Alaska in the other and Balto was beside her.

Me: It's a statue of you and Balto, Lily.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Me: There's a plaque on it. [Reading it] "Dedicated to the heroic, selfless and courageous deeds of Lily Marie Loud and Balto who saved all of Nome, Alaska from a terrible event and risked their lives to save all the children and people of Nome in the winter of 1925 in the Diphtheria Serum Run. True Heroes of Nome and the Alaskan Wilderness." Wow! Lily this is a huge achievement!

Lily: I never knew I had a statue made for me and Balto.

Varie: There's also one in New York City's Central Park I'll bet.

Me: I'm sure there is too.

Laney: Lily I'm so proud of you.

Lily and Laney hugged.

Lily: Thanks big sis.

Lori: That was literally the biggest adventure for you Lily.

Leni: Totes. You saved lots of people that day.

Luna: Yeah dude that was rockin'!

Luan: You sure had a Frozen Adventure! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Me: Lets take a picture.

I make a Shadow Clone and gave him a camera and we all stand in front of the statue and Lily was standing in front of us.

My clone: Say "Alaskan Fun"!

Everyone: Alaskan Fun!

We had our picture taken and it was a great panoramic picture.

* * *

Later we were back in Anchorage and we were at a delicious restaurant eating different kinds of food. I was having a plate with King Crab, Caribou, Reindeer Sausage, Alaskan Salmon and dessert.

Me: Mmm. I love Alaska's food. It's so delicious.

Lori: It's literally delicious. I love the King Crab Legs.

Leni: Totes. I love the sausage and the salmon. It's so good.

Luna: My favorite is the Salmon and the Mashed Potatoes.

Luan: I like the Snow Crab. It's sweet and delicious and it sure is Crabby! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lisa: Affirmative elder sister. The Chionoecetes Opilio; Street name: Opilio Crab is succulent and delicious.

Naruto: It sure is.

Me: Alaska gets its Opilio Crab from the Bering Sea. Have you guys ever watched that show "Deadliest Catch"?

Lynn: I've seen that show. It was intense.

Lincoln: It sure was. Being in the Bering Sea is really dangerous.

Lucy: I like the sausage and caribou. It's delicious.

Zoe: It's all delicious. I could eat it all.

Hercules: Me too.

Rin: It's all delicious.

Penny: It sure is.

Lynn: So where are we going next?

Nicole: You'll love it guys.

Linka: I can't wait to see it.

Janeen: This has all been fun so far.

Later we walked around all of Alaska and saw lots of great places and awesome features in the state and in the Rocky Mountains. We then went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 34.

* * *

What I said about Katmai is true. I did a project for school for it.


	292. Volcanic Trip Part 34

Part 34: HAWAII

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet mode and we were flying to our next destination.

We were very excited for it.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to the Hawaiian Islands.

Me: Hawaii.

Lincoln: This is where we were reunited after 221 years Lilly.

Lilly: It sure was.

Lori: That was literally the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

Leni: Totes. It sure was Linky.

Me: I love Hawaii. My mom and dad used to live here years ago. They lived on the island of Maui in Kapalua.

Varie: Oh wow. That's cool.

Lynn: I heard that Maui is home to some of the biggest waves that are perfect for surfing.

Lincoln: Surfing has always been something I've wanted to try.

Me: That's what Hawaii is known for. Not only is it home to some of the most amazing conditions for surfing but it has some of the most famous volcanoes and the best food.

Nicole: Yep. We're going to look at all the Islands of Hawaii. Our first stop is the Big Island: Hawaii.

* * *

Hawaii.

We were walking on the Big Island of Hawaii and we were wearing tropical Hawaiian shirts.

Me: The Big Island of Hawaii. It's just as beautiful as I remember it.

Varie: It sure is.

Luna: This is amazing dudes.

Sam: It sure is.

Janeen: It sure is. I've always wanted to come here to Hawaii.

Yuko: Me too.

Eddy: It's magnificent. Last time we were here was when we went to the beach.

Luan: That's right Eddy.

Nicole: You guys will love our first stop here on the big island.

We went to the most famous volcano on the Big Island of Hawaii: Kīlauea.

Nicole: Here we are guys. This is Kīlauea. Hawaii's most active volcano.

Lola: So this is Kīlauea. It's beautiful but it looks scary.

Me: That's what volcanoes sometimes look like Lola.

Nicole: You haven't seen anything yet here.

We then saw Kīlauea Lava Lake and it was an amazing sight.

Me: Kīlauea lava lake. This is unbelievable.

Naruto: It sure is.

Lola: This is what lava really should look like. Lengai's lava was unusual compared to this.

Me: It was but that's part of it.

Lana: It sure looks hot.

Nicole: The temperature here is 2,200 degrees fahrenheit. Let me show you something awesome.

On an area of Kīlauea we saw lava flows on the surface and it was bubbling and on fire. The lava was extremely hot and it was making some of us sweat like pigs.

Me: Whoo! That is hot!

Varie: It sure is.

Lola: So this is how hot Lava is on Kīlauea. That is really hot stuff.

Me: You don't want to touch it either. It's hot enough to burn a limb off in seconds.

Lily: Ouch.

Lucy: That is really hot.

Laney: It sure is.

Linka held her hand over it and instantly pulled it away when she felt the big heat.

Linka: YIKES! Wow! That is hot!

Me: It's 2,200 degrees Linka. It can deliver burns from 4 to 5 feet away.

Nicole pulled out a metal rod that had a metal spoon on it.

Nicole: This is the most dangerous part about being a volcanologist. When they get samples of molten hot lava with a long rod and spoon. Once it's taken you really feel the heat.

Nicole cut the lava and pulled out some lava and it was really hot. We were really sweating now.

Laney: Man! That is really hot!

Shannon: No kidding! Whew! I'm sweating like a pig here.

Me: Whew! Boy you can get a wicked heat rash from that!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd big brother.

Varie: That is hot stuff. It must be 3,000 degrees fahrenheit.

Nicole: That's right mom.

Nicole scooped up the lava.

Lily: Let me cool it down Nicole.

Nicole: Okay,

Nicole held the lava over the rocks and Lily splashed it with water and the steam coming off it was amazing.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Edd: The steam coming off of it is amazing.

Ed: It sure is Double D.

Linka: Yeah.

Naruto: That is potent. I can't believe that Lava is that hot.

Rin: Me neither. It's amazing though.

Natsumi: It sure is. But look at that. The Lava in some spots has blue fire.

Me: That's methane. Methane gas burns blue when it's on fire.

Laney: That is weird.

Lisa: It's a very fascinating chemical reaction.

Sam: I didn't know about this.

Luna: Me neither dude.

Nicole took the lava sample and it was Pumice Rock and it was amazing.

Nicole: Pumice rock.

Lynn: Cool. I heard that Pumice floats on water.

Nicole: That's right Lynn. Pumice has lots of air pockets in it that make it float in water.

Later we saw another awesome spectacle near the ocean. Streams of lava were flowing into the ocean and creating a huge wall of steam.

Shannon: That is so cool!

Nicole: It sure is Shannon. This is the most famous part about Kīlauea volcano. Streams of lava pour into the ocean and create these huge curtains of steam. The Best way to see them from another angle is by helicopter. The lava from Kīlauea makes the island grow.

Lincoln: That's right. Because it's on a hot spot here in the middle of the Pacific Plate.

Terra: It's all amazing.

Raven: It sure is.

Sam: Wait. I remember that I got my powers because of the Phoenix of Pele, the Hawaiian Goddess of Fire. I would like to see if I can try to speak to her.

Me: All right Sam.

We went to the Lava lake in Kīlauea and Sam kneeled and prayed to Pele.

Sam: Lady Pele my name is Sam Sharp Loud and I was chosen by you when I got my powers of fire. I need some help in learning more about my abilities. I need to know. What else can I do with my powers?

Suddenly the ground rumbled and then a massive fountain of lava and fire exploded out of the lava lake. A big glob of lava landed by Sam and exploded and began to take form. It became a beautiful woman with black hair and Hawaiian clothes and she had fire in her hands and wings made of pure fire.

Sam: Lady Pele. It's an honor to meet you.

Pele: Yes Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I gave you my powers for a reason. I chose you to help the people you most care about and to help bring justice to those that have threatened the balance of the world and the universe.

Sam: I am honored Lady Pele. I had no idea that we all were chosen for that purpose.

Pele: Yes. I will grant you the knowledge needed to learn more about what powers you have.

Pele threw a ball of fire and it hit Sam on the forehead and a flame appeared on her forehead. It took Sam 20 minutes to digest the info Pele gave her.

Sam: Thank you Lady Pele. I now know everything about what I can do.

Pele: If you ever need any advice just ask and I will speak to you through that flame on your forehead.

Sam: Thank you.

Pele left and Sam felt like a whole new person.

We went to the next volcano on the big Island: Mauna Kea.

Me: Mauna Kea Volcano.

Nicole: That's right dad. This volcano is the tallest volcano in Hawaii.

Jessie K: Yeah. Here's a strange fact. If all the oceans on Earth dried up, this volcano would be the tallest mountain in the world at 33,500 feet high.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: I remember reading about that. That is a strange fact but it's really cool.

Lori: It literally is.

Leni: Totes.

Sam: That's amazing. I had no idea that Mauna Kea would be taller than Mount Everest.

Nicole: Yeah but the fish wouldn't like it. Without water there's no life or anything.

Me: That's right.

Vince: It's hard for anything to survive without water or oxygen.

Me: That's right partner.

Cody: Yeah.

Lisa: That's correct. Life can't flourish on any planet if there's no h2o.

Aylene: Yeah.

* * *

Later we were at a famous restaurant widely known throughout all of Hawaii: Bubba Gumps Shrimp Company.

Lori: The shrimp here is literally delicious.

Me: It sure is Lori. Bubba Gump came from the movie Forrest Gump in 1994. It's very popular in various spots all over the Pacific Ocean and parts of England and Spain.

Naruto: It's delicious.

Sakura: It sure is.

Fu: Mm. It's really good.

Hinata: It sure is.

Jessie K: I could eat everything here. It's really good stuff.

Mary: It sure is.

Anna: I love the shrimp.

Leni: Totes. It's really good.

Later we went on a Catamaran and went whale watching. We saw lots of humpback whales and dolphins.

* * *

MAUI

We later went to the next island: Maui.

Me: The island of Maui. My mom and dad used to live here for a while. They lived on the Kapalua golf course.

Lincoln: J.D. that's really cool.

Lilly: It sure is.

Me: I'll show you.

We went to Kapalua Golf Course and it had a tremendously beautiful view of the ocean.

Me: Here we are guys. Kapalua Plantation Course.

Lori: It's literally perfect and it would make a great spot for the High School Varsity Golf Team to play.

Me: It sure would Lori. This course is also home to where the PGA Hawaiian Open plays.

Linka: That's so cool.

Me: Yeah. My dad golfs alot and he is a great golfer.

Lynn Sr.: That's amazing J.D. I play golf alot and it's a great sport.

Me: That's cool Mr. Lynn.

Lynn: That's awesome dad. I started getting into golf and I'm getting good at it.

Me: That's great Lynn. I'm glad those golf lessons me and Lori gave you are paying off.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

Later at a beach we were there to witness the start of the famous Big Kahuna of Hawaii Surfing Contest.

Lincoln: Whoa! Everyone has surfboards ready.

Me: This spot on Maui is home to the legendary Big Kahuna of Hawaii Surfing Contest.

Lynn: Cool!

Jessie K: The first one to ever win it was the founder of Hawaii: King Kamehameha I.

Naruto: That's amazing Jessie.

Rin: How do you win it?

Me: It's not easy. You have to really impress the judges by performing the best surfing moves on waves as big as houses.

Varie: Yeah. If you get a great score you win a trophy and a lei on the statue of King Kamehameha.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lynn Sr.: I can teach you how to surf son. After all I was the Big Kahuna Surfer 20 years ago.

Me: I didn't know that Mr. Lynn.

Luna: That is rocking pop star!

Rita: Oh honey that's amazing.

We walked up to a registration booth and signed Lincoln and Lynn up. The contest was not for 3 more hours so Lynn Sr. taught Lincoln how to surf and Lincoln absorbed everything he learned from Lynn Sr. like a sponge. Later it was time for the contest.

Announcer: And welcome to the annual Big Kahuna Surfing Contest and we have an awesome treat for you all today.

After the rules were explained it began and they got on their surfboards and saw a huge wave coming. It was 50 feet high and Lincoln and Lynn were demonstrating some awesome surfing moves. Lincoln and Lynn pulled off a successful pipe wave surf. All the other surfers wiped out until it was only Lynn and Lincoln.

I was looking through binoculars and watching the whole thing.

Me: Wow! Lincoln and Lynn are evenly matched.

Varie: They sure are.

Lincoln: We're too matched. But there is one move that can make sure that I win.

Flashback.

Lynn Sr.: Now Lincoln there's one move that no surfer has ever dared to attempt: The Reverse 720 degree Topside surf. It's so dangerous that no one has ever even dared to attempt it. They wipe out with ease because of it. So don't do it.

Lincoln: I won't dad.

Flashback Ends.

Lincoln: I have no other choice.

Lincoln surfed along the walls of the wave and went into the air as the wave crested and spun counter-clockwise twice.

Me: Oh no! He didn't!

Lynn Sr.: Not the forbidden move!

But Lincoln managed to defy the absolute impossible and he successfully did the move without any problems as he landed on the top of the wave. We were all shocked and ecstatic as we cheered wildly.

Me: He did it!

Lynn Sr.: (Shocked Beyond all Words) I can't believe it! (Faints)

Announcer: WHAT A GREAT SURF! LINCOLN LOUD DEFIED THE IMPOSSIBLE AND COMPLETED THE IMPOSSIBLE MOVE IN SURFING!

Lynn: So that's how you want to play it.

Lynn attempted to do the same thing but she wiped out and Lincoln had won.

Announcer: LINCOLN LOUD WINS!

We all cheered wildly for him as he came on shore and Lynn was on the shore.

Me: Lincoln you were awesome buddy!

Lilly: Oh Linky!

Lincoln and Lilly kissed.

Lynn: Lincoln you were awesome!

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn. But thank you dad for teaching me.

Lynn Sr.: You're welcome son. (Crying with joy) I'm so proud of you!

Announcer: Lets see the scores.

The judges gave Lincoln a perfect score. All 10's down the line.

We cheered wildly for him and Lincoln was awarded a gold trophy that had a surfboard on it and he was given a Lei to put on the statue and it was awesome. Lincoln also became the first ever surfer to pull off one of the most dangerous moves in all of surfing.

Later we were on our way to the next island.

* * *

OAHU

We went to the next island: Oahu.

Me: The island of Oahu. One of my favorite islands and it has lots of history behind it.

Varie: It sure does.

Me: There's also a famous event here that is widely known throughout all of the USA. Let me show you all.

We went to the coast line and we were at the famous Pearl Harbor.

Nicole: Oh man. Pearl Harbor.

Jessie K: I know this sight all too well. On December 7th, 1941 Japanese Bomber Planes flew over this place and ambushed the harbor. They dropped powerful bombs and destroyed most of our battleships here. Resulting in the deaths of 2,403 people. Most of them were United States Soldiers. It was one of the worst tragedies to ever befall us in the middle of the 20th century and because of that The United States went into World War II.

Lincoln: That's horrible.

Lana: It sure was. The Japanese planes are amazing and so are the ships of the Navy.

Me: They sure are.

Rita: That's my favorite plane right there. [Points to a plane] The Mitsubishi A6M Zero.

Me: That's a Japanese Plane.

Rita: I used to fly planes a long time ago.

Lincoln: Mom that is still so cool!

Me: I remember that Ms. Rita. You showed us during the Weeping Willow Travesty.

Rita: Yep. Pop-pop taught me. He flew planes in the military.

Me: I remember that.

Lana: Me too.

Rita and Lynn Sr. got into the plane.

Me: Still in good shape even after 76 years had passed.

Lori: It sure is.

Leni: Totes.

Rita fired up the plane and it took off.

We spread our wings and flew beside the plane.

Me: This is awesome!

Lincoln: It sure is! I didn't know mom could fly a plane!

Varie: It's like we're all one with the sky!

Janeen: It sure is.

We landed 2 hours later and it was awesome.

Me: Ms. Rita you were awesome!

Vince: You sure were.

Rita: Thanks boys. But this is nothing. You should see how I do wheelies in a tank baby.

Laney: We believe it.

Naruto: But that was amazing.

Later we went to the rest of the Hawaiian Islands and we set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 35.


	293. Volcanic Trip Part 35

Part 35: CHILE

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is flying over the southern Pacific Ocean towards our next destination.

Jared was doing a favor for Laney.

Laney: Thanks for helping me learn how to use a polygraph machine Jared.

Jared: No problem Laney. I've never had a polygraph before myself but I read that they are not as good evidence in Forensic Science in the world of law enforcement.

Laney: That's true. Lisa has been giving me lessons on how to use one.

Jared: That's cool.

Jared was hooked up to the probes of the machine and Laney asked a few questions.

Laney: Question 1: What is your name?

Jared: Jared Alejandro Knudson.

Laney: Nice name. Question 2: Have you ever killed a bad guy before?

Jared: Yes. But only if they deserve it.

Laney: Good call. Question 3: What is your favorite color?

Jared: Red, Orange and Yellow.

Laney: Fire Colors. Question 4: What is your favorite flower?

Jared: Roses, Tiger Lillies and Daffodils.

Laney: Love those flowers. Question 5: What was the hottest hot sauce you've ever had?

Jared: A sauce called Satan's Death Brigade. It's made with Dragon's Breath Peppers and Capsaicin Extract from said pepper.

Laney: That's deadly.

Laney paused the test.

Laney: Do you still have the bottle?

Jared: I sure do.

Jared pulled out a case that had the radioactive sign on it and put on a welding mask and welding gloves and opened it. In it was a glowing neon red bottle with a picture of a nuclear explosion with the Star of Satan in the cloud and the 4 Horsemen of The Apocalypse were riding out of the cloud as red evil eyes watched them ride on the bottle.

Laney: Whoo! So that's the stuff.

Jared: It sure is. I make really good hot sauces like you, dad and Lisa.

Laney: That sure looks good Jared.

Jared: It's my hottest hot sauce ever made.

Laney: I can see that.

Nicole: We're here guys.

Laney: We'll have to finish our Polygraph testing later Jared.

Jared: Yeah.

We arrived in southern South America.

Nicole: Welcome to Chile.

Jared: I love Chile guys. Not only is it loaded with History but it also has some of the best fruit in the world.

Jessie K: You said it bro.

Nicole: It also is known for having some of the most amazing volcanic eruptions.

Jared: That's right.

Chione: I can't wait to see some of the pictures behind them.

Nicole: You're going to when we land.

* * *

We landed in Patagonia, Chile by the famous Torres Del Paine.

Lisa: Torres Del Paine! What a sight!

Laney: It's beautiful.

Lori: It literally is. These mountains are breath-taking.

Chione: It's beautiful. I can't believe that Chile has this.

Me: I drew Laney's picture for this.

Laney: I remember. That was the most beautiful landscape ever.

Kate: It took millions of years to form all this. It's so beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is Kate.

Nicole: You haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

We are now at another great sight in Chile: Easter Island.

Nicole: This is my favorite island here in Chile. Easter Island.

Leni: Oh! Is it time for Easter already?

We facepalm.

Lincoln: No Leni that's the name of the island.

Linka: That's right.

Jessie K: I love Easter Island. It has history that dates back to 1250 AD.

Lola: What are these amazing statues?

Jessie K: These statues are called the Moai. They were crafted by Polynesian Colonizers to represent their deceased ancestors.

Lola: That's cool. I didn't even know these were here.

Lana: They are amazing.

Lynn: They sure are.

Jessie K: It's cool huh? For centuries most people believed that the Moai came from another planet.

Jessie B: That's right. I remember the Moai. They were amazing.

Nicole: They sure are.

Lily: The Moai are an amazing work of art.

Laney: They sure are.

Lynn: But how could they lift these statues up? They must weigh hundreds of tons.

Lisa: Actually Lynn these statues weighed 20 tons and they had to transport them very slowly across the rough terrain of the island.

Jessie K: That's right Lisa.

Lynn: Oh. That's not an easy lift back then.

Me: No it wasn't.

Varie: But this is all amazing.

Aylene: It sure is.

Vince: It's unbelievable.

* * *

In the Chile mainland we were at a volcano called Calbuco.

Nicole: This volcano is Calbuco Volcano.

Me: I remember seeing this volcano erupt. It was back in 2015.

Lori: I remember seeing that on the news. It was a scary sight and was literally one of the most amazing shows.

Nicole: That's right Lori. On April 22nd, 2015 Calbuco Volcano here in Chile erupted after 43 years of dormancy and put on one of the most spectacular shows in all of the world. It's ash plume created a dazzling display of lightning and lava.

Me: I remember seeing that. It was amazing.

Lisa: Affirmative. It was a spectacular display in the world of volcanology.

Nicole: That's right.

Me: The strangest part was when the volcano erupted no evacuation orders were prompted.

Nicole: That's right dad. Even though it ranked level 4 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index it was an eruption that prompted no evacuation orders.

* * *

Later we were at another volcano. It was Puyehue Volcano.

Nicole: That's Puyehue Volcano.

Me: I've seen this volcano in pictures on the internet. It put on one of the most spectacular displays of volcanic lightning back on June 5th, 2011.

Nicole: That's right dad.

Jessie K: This spot is also where the epicenter of the 1960 Valdivia Earthquake happened.

Me: I remember reading about that. That was horrible.

Jessie K: It sure was. On May 22nd, 1960 a magnitude 9.6 Earthquake rattled this area and destroyed much of Santiago, Chile. At 3:11 Chile Time the earthquake destroyed much of the city and it lasted for 10 whole minutes. 7,000 people killed, $6.62 billion in damages and the tsunami from the epicenter was felt all the way from Hawaii and Japan.

Everyone: Wow!

Lincoln: That was awful.

Linka: It sure was.

Nicole: Yeah. But also it triggered this volcano to erupt on that day 57 years ago.

Lilly: I didn't know that.

Chione: Me neither.

Ben: Same here.

* * *

Later we were at one of the most beautiful volcanoes in all of Chile: Mount Villarrica.

Lola: This volcano is beautiful.

Nicole: It sure is Lola. This is Mount Villarrica, one of Chile's most active and most beautiful volcanoes.

Me: It sure is beautiful. It looks just like Mount Fuji over in Japan.

Lola: I like this volcano the best.

Lana: Me too. It's beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is.

Sakura: It does look like Mount Fuji. It's a perfect cone shape volcano.

Fu: It sure is.

Rin: It's a true sight to behold.

Me: It sure is.

* * *

Later in Santiago we were having a great lunch and the fruit was really good.

Me: Mm. I love the fruit. It's just as good as I remember it.

Lori: You were right Jared. The fruit here is really good.

Jared: The Chilean fruit is the best kind. The reason is because the volcanic soil is loaded with nutrients that make the fruit juicy and delicious.

Laney: It sure is. I love the berries and apples.

Lola: (Takes a bite out of a pear) I like the pears and cantaloupe.

Lana: I like the Cherries. (Eats a cherry and spits the pit in a bowl) They're so juicy.

Chione: The Grapes and Honeydew melon are good too.

Jared: Yep. Chile is a fruit lovers paradise because of their fruit.

Lincoln: I believe it. It's great fruit.

Lisa: The Oranges are delicious.

Leni: Totes. I love the long ones.

Leni was eating a banana.

Me: That's a banana Leni.

Luna: Dudes it's all good fruit and grub.

Luna was having a watermelon and spitting out the seeds and she and Sam were having a fruit smoothie in a coconut.

Lynn was struggling to get a coconut open.

Lynn: I can't get my coconut open.

Me: Oh here.

I take the coconut.

Me: Let me show you a neat trick. (To the viewers) Don't try this at home kids.

I headbutt the coconut and it cracked open the top and it fell off and it was open.

Lynn: Whoa! Where'd you learn how to do that J.D.?

Me: It's something I learned off of T.V. (In pain) Ow.

Lincoln: That must've hurt. But that was genius.

Lynn It sure was.

Lynn put a straw in the coconut and drank the milk.

Lynn: That was cool. Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Varie: That is a nasty bruise on your head.

I had a spot on my head that was purple and swollen.

Me: I feel it. Ouch.

But my accelerated healing factor made it go away in 2 minutes.

* * *

Later after Lunch we were over in a famous part of northern Chile: The Atacama Desert.

Me: This is the Atacama Desert.

Lori: It's literally so cold here.

Lucy: And there's no water here.

Luan: What a Dry place to go and have desert! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighs.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Varie: That was funny.

Cody: That was a good one Luan.

Zoe: Why is it so dry here?

Me: The Atacama Desert has had no rainfall hardly at all. It only rains only 3 millimeters a year making it one of the dryest deserts in the world.

Lisa: Correct.

Me: Not only that but everyone calls the Atacama Desert "Earth's Martian Landscape" because it has a very strong similarity to the Martian Landscape on Mars.

Luna: You know it does look similar to Mars.

Sam: That is wicked.

Ember: It sure is.

Me: That's right. It's so Arid here that no plants can thrive here.

Lincoln: That's strange but cool.

Later we set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 36


	294. Volcanic Trip Part 36

Part 36: ARGENTINA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet mode and we are flying to our next destination.

Natilee: I have a feeling know where we're going. We're heading to Argentina.

Nicole: That's right sis. We're here now guys. Welcome to Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Me: It's just as beautiful as I remember it.

Varie: I love Buenos Aires.

Aylene: It's beautiful.

Vince: It sure is.

Carol: I've always wanted to go to Buenos Aires. It's loaded with history and I love the opera.

Lisa: Me too Carol.

We landed and we were at a special memorial. It was the Eva Peron Memorial.

Carol: The Eva Peron Memorial. Eva Peron is one of my favorite historical figures here in Argentina.

Lisa: I love the song sung for her: Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Normally I don't do emotions like this but... (Crying hard)

Laney comforted Lisa.

Laney: Just let it out Lisa.

Jessie K: Eva Peron was the 1st Lady of Argentina. She was a very charitable woman. She died of Cervical Cancer in 1952.

Me: That's a horrible death.

Varie: Yeah.

Lynn Sr.: That is a horrible way to die.

Rita: It sure is.

Lori: I've done alot of reading on Argentina and it's literally the most amazing country anyone knows.

Luna: Dude. It's an amazing place.

Sam: It sure is.

* * *

Later we were in the Andes mountains and we were on the highest mountain in the Andes Mountains: Mount Aconcagua.

Me: Mount Aconcagua. The tallest mountain in the Andes Mountains and one of the 7 highest mountains in the world.

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Leni: Totes.

Chione: How tall is this mountain?

Me: Mount Aconcagua is 22,837 feet. It's also featured in a really old cartoon from 1942 called Pedro. It's about a plane that does an air mail route and Mount Aconcagua is the only thing standing in his way.

Lana: I remember that cartoon. That was cool.

Lola: It sure was.

Laney: That's a strange cartoon even though I don't watch TV.

Me: It was one of my favorites cartoons from younger days.

Naruto: That's cool.

Sakura: It sure is.

We heard a bird call and we saw a huge bird flying over us.

Lisa: (Gasp) That's a Vultur Gryphus!

Me: The Andean Condor! The Largest bird in the world.

Varie: That's one of my favorite birds.

Aylene: It's a beautiful bird.

Cody: What a sight.

Zoe: The Andean Condor is a magnificent bird and a beautiful sight.

Hercules: It's amazing.

Chione: It's my new favorite bird.

Luan: It's a bird of wonder! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone sighs.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Varie: (Laughs) I get it.

Raven: (Laughs) Bird of Wonder. I just got it.

Cody: That was funny.

Lincoln: That was funny.

Later we went around all of Argentina and saw all kinds of sights and more. We went to our next destination.

Continues in part 37


	295. Volcanic Trip Part 37

Part 37: BRAZIL

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying over to our next destination.

Lana: I can't wait to see our next destination.

Laney: Me too.

Chione: Same here.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Brazil.

Lori: Brazil is literally a beautiful place.

Shanan: It sure is. The Amazon Rainforest is the most beautiful rainforest in the world.

Nicole: Yep. That's our first stop here in Brazil.

Vince: This is gonna be so awesome.

Laney: It sure is. The Amazon is an amazing rainforest and it's loaded with all sorts of animals.

Shanan: It sure is.

Later we landed in the Amazon Rainforest.

Naruto: So this is the Amazon Rainforest. Look at all the trees and plants.

Sakura: There are so many of them.

Fu: There sure are.

Hinata: Look at all of them.

Me: It's amazing. It's just as amazing as I remember it.

Varie: It sure is.

Aylene: It's beautiful.

Cody: It sure is.

We go into the forest and it was a beautiful sight. Loaded with all kinds of plants, trees, animals, everything.

Lynn Sr.: Wow. This is amazing.

Rita: It sure is dear.

We saw some really awesome animals. The List follows:

1): Harpy Eagle

2): Scarlet Ibis

3): Hoatzin

4): Anaconda

5): Jaguar

6): Ocelot

7): Capybara

8): Uakari Monkey

9): Caiman

10): Macaw

11): Cock of The Rock Bird

And many more.

Later we saw lots of fruit trees and lots of plants and more. It was all breath-taking and a magical jungle. Some of the plants and animals were placed in Lana's jungle greenhouse. We then continued exploring Brazil.

* * *

We then were in the city of Rio De Janerio.

Lincoln: Rio De Janerio, Brazil. I love the parties and conga lines here.

Me: It's also home to the famous Carnival.

Lori: I love Carnival.

Bobby: Me too babe! It's my favorite thing in Brazil.

Ronnie Anne: This is gonna be so cool!

Cody: It sure is.

We later had lots of fun in Rio and it was amazing. We did all sorts of fun activities and watched the amazing parade and more. We also pulverized all kinds of bad guys and crimes all over the city.

We later went to our next destination.

Continues in part 38


	296. Volcanic Trip Part 38

Part 38: PERU

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is flying over Eastern South America.

Mary and Luan are making pies in the kitchen.

Mary: Thanks for helping me make pies for everyone Luan.

Luan: No problem Mary. Banana cream pies are the only kinds of pie I know how to make and they have alot of Ap-Peal! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Mary laughs.

Mary: (Laughs) I get it. You're not gonna throw these pies in everyones faces are you?

Luan: No way. I'm done with that. Ever since Dark Luan separated from me and is now in prison forever I only use whipped cream pies for my comedy acts.

Mary: Well that's a relief.

Luan: I also learned how to make different kinds of pies from your pie books.

Mary: That's good. Variety is the spice of life.

Luan: That's true.

Mary and Luan bring the cart of pies out.

Mary: Who wants some delicious pies?

Everyone said "I Do" and we grabbed some pies and ate them.

Me: Mmm. Cherry my favorite.

Varie: Mmm. Pistachio Pudding. Delicious.

Laney: (Eating) Marionberry. (In Euphoria) Yummy.

Lynn Sr.: Mmm. Chocolate Vanilla. Delicious.

Jared: Delicious. I like the apple pie.

Luan: Banana Cream Pie for me. (Eats the pie) Mmm. Delicious. Now I know what I've been shoving into everyones faces.

Mary and Luan's pies were delicious.

Nicole: We've arrived at our next destination. Welcome to Peru.

Me: My moms bucket list dream is to go to Machu Picchu.

Varie: That's amazing.

Jessie K: I love Machu Picchu. It's one of the most ancient cities in all of South America.

Rita: I've always wanted to go to Machu Picchu too. It's been one of my dreams on my bucket list.

Ben: That's amazing Ms. Rita.

Chione: It sure is.

Vince: This is gonna be so cool.

We landed in Cuzco and it was a beautiful city. We walked a path across the Andes mountains. Some of us took Llamas and Alpacas and it was an amazing and breathtaking trail.

Lori: This trail is literally amazing.

Laney: It sure is Lori. I've always wanted to go to Machu Picchu.

Lucy: I've read alot about Machu Picchu. It was home to some of the Mayan Civilization long ago.

Jessie K: That's right Lucy. Machu Picchu was built in 1450 and they abandoned it during the Spanish Conquest in 1572.

Brittney: That's what I remember. The Spanish Conquest resulted in the genocide of the Mayans, Incans and Aztecs.

Yuko: That's horrible.

Me: Yeah. Do any of you know the movie "Apocalypto"?

Lynn Sr.: Is that the one with the Mayans created by Mel Gibson?

Me: That's the one.

Rita: I saw that movie and that was a terrible movie. It's a historical movie yes but it was a strange one.

Lori: What year does that movie take place?

Me: It takes place in 1511. It was a wicked movie. It's about the dying Mayan Civilization. A group of men are captured by warriors from the ancient Mayan city of Tikal in the Yukatan Peninsula in Mexico. As they were being taken to Tikal to be sacrificed to their gods to try and save their civilization a young girl infected with a deadly disease warned them of a terrible prophecy that will destroy the Mayan Civilization.

Nicole: I saw that. That was weird and strange dad.

Me: It sure was. The prophecy was "Beware the Blackness of Day, Beware the man who brings the Jaguar, Behold him reborn from mud and earth, for the world he takes you to will cancel the sky and scratch out the Earth and end your world."

Linka: What does that mean?

Me: It's the coming of the Genocide of the Mayans, Incans and Aztecs. The Blackness of Day means a Solar Eclipse. The man who brings the Jaguar is a man being chased by a Black Panther. The Jaguar is a powerful symbol in the Mayan Gods and Goddesses. The God of War in Mayan Mythology - Ekchuah has a Jaguar. A man reborn from mud and earth is a man that fell into mud and came out and he will destroy his captors. And the world he takes you to means the Spanish Conquest.

Laney: So the end of the Mayan Civilization was foretold by a dying girl.

Me: Yeah.

Lori: That is literally a terrible experience.

Jessie K: It sure was Lori. The Mayans, Incans and Aztecs are all extinct and there hasn't been a single one recorded for centuries.

Lisa: The liklihood of there being any descendents of the Mayan, Incan and Aztec civilizations now would be an abyssmal 523,374,364,343,433 to 1.

Me: Those are very high odds. And you're right Lisa. But the coolest part is that we have all kinds of artifacts from those civilizations on display in museums all over the world.

Jessie K: We sure do dad.

Nicole: Yeah. We're here guys.

We had arrived at Machu Picchu.

Me: Machu Picchu. It's beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is.

Sakura: I didn't even know an ancient city like this existed here.

Rin: Me neither.

Jessie K: Yeah. It's magnificent. Machu Picchu is one of Peru's most famous historical treasures. It's one of the most popular tourist attractions in the country.

Gwen: It's beautiful.

Lola: Why is it all ruined?

Jessie K: It's been abandoned back in 1572 because of the Spanish Conquest and was left here to disintegrate like a rotting wound.

Lana: It's an amazing set of ruins.

We went into the ruins and it was an amazing sight. The ruins were a chronological history of the ancient Incan Civilization. It was an amazing and magnificent sight.

* * *

Later we went to southwestern Peru and we were at one of the most unusual sights in the world: The Nazca Lines in the Nazca Desert. We were hovering over the desert in Vanzilla in Helicopter mode.

Lana: What are these weird lines?

Me: These are the legendary Nazca Lines.

Lola: Nazca Lines? What are they known for?

Jessie K: They're one of the biggest mysteries in all of South America.

Lincoln: How did these lines get here?

Jessie K: We don't know Lincoln. They were discovered by a Peruvian Archaeologist in 1927 and they were made one of the greatest mysteries in all of the world. Like how King Tut died.

Lana: I can see so many designs. There's a Condor, a monkey, a lizard, a whale, a tree and is that a spider?

Leni: (Panics) Where!?

Leni saw the spider line and she freaked out.

Leni: (SCREAMS IN FEAR) SPIDER!

Ed restrained Leni.

Ed: Leni calm down. It's not a real spider. It's not even alive.

Carol: It's all right Leni. It's not even alive. It was drawn there somehow.

Leni (Panting in relief) Thanks guys.

Lana: Sorry Leni.

Leni: It's all right Lana.

Lori was looking at all the Nazca Lines through a pair of Binoculars and she was amazed.

Lori: These lines are literally a work of art.

Laney: They sure are Lori. I think I read about these from somewhere. These are amazing.

Lynn: They are amazing huh Lanes?

Luan: They sure put a line in ya. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighs.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) Line in ya. I just got it.

* * *

Later we were in Cuzco at a restaurant having a good lunch. We were having Ceviche.

Me: Mmm. This is really good Ceviche.

Lola: It's delicious and I love the spiciness.

Lana: I'll say.

Laney: The fish is delicious. I love the octopus and the spice is awesome.

Me: It's usually made with the Rocoto Pepper. One of the intermediate hottest peppers in the world.

Laney: It's delicious.

Lynn: It sure is.

Luna: Dude this is good. I've never had Ceviche before.

Sam: Me neither. What is it usually made with?

Mary: It's made with different types of raw fish and it has lemon, lime, onions and chili peppers in it.

Lori: It's delicious.

Ronnie Anne: It sure is Lori. I think I had this one time when I was over in Venezuela at one time.

Bobby: You did Nie Nie. It was 5 years ago.

Lincoln: It feels like forever huh Bobby?

Bobby: It sure does bro.

Lucy: This is really good seafood.

Starfire: It's delicious. It's almost as good as eating Tamaranean Mealworms.

Me: You'll have to show us Tamaran some time Starfire.

Robin: It's an awesome planet J.D. The culture is different from Earth. But you'll adapt to it in time.

Me: I'm sure.

Beast Boy: It was an interesting world.

Cyborg: It sure was.

Me: Now my curiosity is peaked.

Varie: Mine too.

Terra: It's all interesting down here in South America.

Ash: It sure is.

Serena: Yeah.

Me: But the food is delicious.

Lincoln: You said it.

Nicole: So how do you guys like our Global Vacation?

Everyone cheered in excitement.

Lincoln: This is the best vacation ever Nicole!

Nicole: I'm glad you all like it. We still have two more stops in South America and then we're going to Central America and then we're going to check out the Pacfic Coastline of the USA and then head home.

Lucy: How many miles have we traveled around the world?

Lisa: Based on the number of places we went to we traveled 35,232.3 miles in 114 days.

Linka: Wow! That's a long ways around the world.

Lilly: This is all amazing. We're learning so much about the world and more.

Lincoln: We sure are Lilly.

Lily: This is all so much fun.

Nicole: You guys will love our next destination.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure we will.

Later we walked around all of Peru and saw some amazing sights and more and we left for our next destination.

Continues in Part 39


	297. Volcanic Trip Part 39

Part 39: ECUADOR

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in jet mode flying to our next destination.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Quito, Ecuador.

Me: Ecuador. One of the most amazing places in the world. And the city of Quito is right on top of the Equator.

Lisa: Correct 2nd big brother. Quito, Ecuador is on top of the Equatorial line.

Varie: That's right. We're right on top of the border between the Northern and Southern Hemispheres of Earth.

Aylene: It feels weird being on both sides of Earth all at once.

Cody: It does doesn't it?

Vince: It sure does.

We later landed and we were at our first sight in Ecuador: The Equatorial Line Monument.

Jessie K: Oh this is a cool place. This is the Equatorial Line Monument.

Lincoln: This is so cool. I had no idea we were right on top of the Equator.

Naruto: This is really cool.

Jessie K: It sure is. There are 2 cities that are right on top of the Equatorial Line: One is Quito, Ecuador in South America where we are now and the second is Singapore in South Asia.

Lori: This is literally so cool. I can't believe we're right on top of the Equator.

Bobby: It sure is cool Babe.

* * *

Later we were at the small town of Baños.

Leni: What town is this?

Me: This is Baños, Ecuador. Look what we're by. [I point to a certain volcano] That's my favorite volcano: Tungurahua. One of South America's most active volcanoes.

Nicole: Oh yeah. It's a breathtaking marvel in Ecuador.

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: It sure is beautiful dudes.

Me: It is Luna. It's name means Throat of Fire in the Quichua Language.

Leni: It's throat is on fire? Maybe it needs antacid.

We all facepalm.

Lisa: No Leni. It's a volcano and it's going to erupt lava and ash.

Rita: But it sure is a beautiful sight.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is.

* * *

Next we were at another volcano in Ecuador: Sangay.

Nicole: Sangay. Another one of Ecuador's most active volcanoes.

Me: Yep. It's name means The Frightener in the Quencha language.

Lola: It's another perfect cone shape volcano.

Sakura: It sure is Lola.

Laney: It's amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Chione: I had no idea it was this amazing.

Nicole: It sure is. It's a beautiful volcano here in Ecuador.

* * *

Next we were at the tallest volcano in Ecuador and near the Equator: Chimborazo.

Nicole: This is the tallest volcano in Ecuador: Chimborazo.

Lucy: Wicked. How tall is it Nicole?

Nicole: 20,548 feet. Cotopaxi here in Ecuador is the tallest mountain in South America.

Laney: It's breathtaking. I saw a painting in a museum earlier on Cotopaxi Volcano.

Jessie K: Yes Laney. That painting is Cotopaxi. It was created in 1862 by Frederic Edwin Church.

Lily: That was a beautiful painting.

Shannon: It sure was.

Sam: This volcano is amazing. When did it last erupt?

Nicole: It said back in 550 AD. Its been lying dormant for 1,500 years.

Naruto: That's a long time.

Fu: Do you think it will erupt again?

Me: We don't know Fu. It's a strong possibility but only time will tell.

Luan: That's right. Even Time doesn't know! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Me: Here's a good one. When do women drink alcohol?

Luan: I don't know. When do women drink alcohol?

Me: Wine o-clock! (Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Eddy: (laughs hysterically) That was a good one J.D.! (Laughs)

Me: (Laughs) That was a funny one. I'm sorry to offend you all.

Lori: It's all right J.D. It was a good joke though.

Ember: It sure was.

Lincoln: That was a funny joke.

Me: Listen to this one. What did the German clock maker say to the clock that only went "Tick Tick Tick"?

Luan: I don't know J.D.

Me: He said (German Accent) "Vee haf vays to make you Tock." (Rimshot)

We all laugh hysterically.

Linka: (Laughs Hysterically) That was a good one! You're killing us J.D.!

Me: I learned most of my jokes off the internet. That's where I get most of my comedy material.

Luan: So that's where you got the jokes for my joke book you gave me.

Me: That's right Luan. It's all stuff for a good read. (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Lynn Sr.: Your jokes are just as good as Luan's J.D.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn.

Nicole: That was funny.

* * *

Next we were at a volcano called Reventador.

Nicole: This is Reventador volcano.

Me: I know this volcano. It's one of Ecuador's most active volcanoes. Its name means The Burster in Spanish.

Lincoln: That's so cool J.D.

Me: It sure is. And look where it leads to out to the east.

I point out to the east and we saw the Amazon Jungle.

Varie: The Amazon Rainforest is just a short ways away from here.

Lynn: It sure is.

Hinata: This volcano is amazing.

Sakura: And it's still erupting now.

Naruto: It sure is.

Lori farted and we all heard it.

Me: Lori!

Lori: It was the volcano!

Me: No it was you.

Lana: J.D.'s right Lori. I know a fart when I hear one and smell one and that was you.

Me: You got to lay off those bean chips for a while.

Luan: That's right Lori. You're really a gas! (Laughs to rimshot)

Everyone but Lori laughs.

Lori: I told you it was the volcano!

We all roll our eyes not buying it.

* * *

Next we were at a famous and beautiful caldera. It was Quilotoa.

Nicole: This is Quilotoa Caldera.

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Leni: Totes.

I dip my hand in the lake water and it was not acidic.

Me: This water isn't that acidic like it is in Kawah Ijen.

Nicole: That's because it's safe to swim in and it's a fun place.

Luna: It looks like fun dudes.

Lana was in her swim clothes and she ran and dove into it.

Lana: Cannonball!

Lana dove in with a big splash.

SPLASH!

Lana surfaced and spit the water out.

Lana: The water is perfect. It's like the ocean water in Hawaii.

We then went swimming and it was great. We had lots of fun.

?: Well, Well, well. Who do we have here?

We turned and saw a boy with golden hair and he had a malevolent arrogant smirk on his face.

Ben: Michael Morningstar? What are you doing here?

(It was Ben 10 2016's Michael Morningstar to be precise)

Me: You know him Ben?

Ben: Yes. His name is Michael Morningstar. He's a former movie actor that's been washed up after I stopped him and exposed him as a fraud that only gets stronger by feeding on the admiration of his fans. He's an energy vampire. He drains energy from people and it makes him stronger.

Me: That's evil. But I remember you Michael. You were in some of my favorite movies long ago. You were awesome.

Michael: A thank you.

Me: How did you get your powers if I may ask?

Michael: I don't really know myself. I was born with them somehow.

Shanan: Are you by any chance a hybrid of an alien from another world?

Michael: The thought never really came to me.

Me: Your last name Morningstar is also the same as Lucifer. In that famous poem Paradise Lost, Lucifer was one of God's most Loyal Archangels and he was called the Morning Star. But when God created us in his own image Lucifer became jealous and launched an all out war against God. God defeated the revolt and Lucifer was casted out of Heaven and he took a third of God's angels with him. But Lucifer vowed to get revenge and reclaim his rightful place in Heaven. Lucifer had been corrupting all of us for eons.

Michael: That's interesting. I had no idea my last name had some symbolic meaning.

Me: Yeah it's true. It's a shame that you can't use your powers for good. Because you're an energy vampire you could drain the energy of villains and use it all against them.

Michael: I could but that's not why I came here.

Ben: What did you come her for?

Michael: Revenge! I'm here to get revenge on you for ruining my career and my rise to fame Ben Tennyson!

Me: Boy scum like you will never learn after being put in your place. Well then...

I go Super Angel 3.

Me: I will be happy to put you back again.

I activate my Omnitrix and go Ultimate J.D.

Me: HEATBLAST!

My aura became a fire aura.

Me: Hmm. My aura changes every time I activate an alien. Nice.

I fire a ball of fire and it burned Michael in the arm.

Michael: (Screams in pain) Why you!?

Michael fired a yellow energy blast and I blocked it and sent it back at him.

Me: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

My aura became ice fire and I fired a blast of ice fire and Michael Morningstar was entombed in a block of pure ice.

I revert back to J.D. and beam him to the prison on the Moon. Where he will stay forever. He will have no more fans and he now has been stripped of his powers and they were made Chione's.

Chione: That was cool J.D. I feel different.

Me: I gave you Michael's powers without the energy absorption abilities and made Michael a normal human but with a terrible curse.

Gwen: What kind of Curse?

Me: A death curse. In 3 years on his 13th birthday when the Sun sets here at 7:00 PM he will die.

Ben: Whoa! That is a horrible curse!

Gwen: One thing is for sure. We will never see Michael Morningstar again.

Me: No we won't. So enjoy these last 3 years of your life Morningstar. Death awaits you.

Lana: That's for sure.

Lola: Yeah. He gave movie stars everywhere a really bad name.

Laney: You said it Lola.

Lucy: Is there a way for him to break the curse?

Me: Yes there is. He has to find love, kindness and purity in his heart.

Lily: How will that happen?

Me: That's something he has to find on his own and he has to do it with absolute truth and sincerity.

Luna: Lets hope he does dude.

Leni: Totes.

[Scene shifts to Michael Morningstar's cell in the Moon Prison. He was crying in his cell as a timer was counting down how much time he had until he died.]

Michael: (Crying) I was beaten again! Why can't I win!? Why!? It's not fair!

Michael had 3 years to think about it.

* * *

Later we were at another famous sight of Ecuador: The Galapagos Islands.

Nicole: Here we are guys. Welcome to the Galapagos Islands.

Lisa: (Squeals in excitement) I've always wanted to come here to the Galapagos Islands!

Jessie K: These islands are amazing. Famous explorer Charles Darwin came here and he discovered his famous theory of evolution.

Lincoln: This is so cool. I heard it has all kinds of amazing animals here.

Lana: I love the iguanas and the Galapagos Tortoises.

Me: I know. Galapagos Tortoises can live to be 120 years old.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Lynn Sr.: Is that a Galapagos Tortoise?

We saw a Galapagos Tortoise.

Me: That's a Galapagos Tortoise. They are the largest living turtles in the world and they can weigh up to 919 pounds.

Shanan: I remember that dad.

Laney: That's a big turtle. My favorite animals here are the Darwin's Finches. Those are some of my favorite birds in the world.

Naruto: Those birds are beautiful.

Sakura: They sure are.

We walked around the Galapagos Islands and we saw a huge number of Active Volcanoes, Iguanas, Seals, Birds, Penguins and more.

Laney and Lana were taking pictures of the island when Lana fell through a hole and slide down a tube into a pool.

Laney followed and she met up with her.

Laney: Are you all right Lana?

Lana: I'm all right Laney. What... Whoa! Look at this!

They saw an old shipwreck.

Laney: It's an old shipwreck. Looks like it's been here for years.

Lana: Lets go check it out.

They went inside it and found some ancient stuff.

Lana: This is so cool.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana found a box and in it was a spyglass.

Laney: A Spyglass. It's amazing.

Lana: It sure is. (Sees a piece of paper) What's this?

Lana picked up the paper and turned it over. It was a treasure map.

Lana: Laney look! It's a treasure map.

Laney: It sure is. We got to show this to everyone.

They left the ship.

Lana: Hey J.D. check this out!

Laney: We found this cool spyglass and we found this Treasure Map.

Me: Let me see.

I look at the map and it was authentic.

Nicole: Ooh! I love treasure hunts.

Me: I know. Lets go find this treasure.

Nicole: Okay.

We set out to find the treasure and we followed the map to a volcanic cave. We went in and found the X that marked the spot.

Me: This must be the X.

Lana: Stand back. I got this.

Lana dug and she hit something that made a hollow wooden thunk.

Lana: I think I hit it.

Me and Nicole lifted the chest out of the ground and set it down.

Me: Now for the moment of truth.

I open the chest and we gasp.

Lana: It's empty.

Nicole: Hmm. No it's not. This is a cover to make it look like it's empty.

Me: Oh.

I lift off the cover and we saw the chest completely filled with gold coins.

Laney: Wow!

Me: Whoa! That's alot of Gold.

Lana: This all belongs in a museum!

Me: It sure does. Lets carry it all back to everyone and show them what we found.

Nicole: Okay.

We carry the chest back to everyone.

We landed and everyone came over.

Jessie K: What is all this?

Jessie looked at the chest and coins and gasped in sheer amazement.

Jessie K: You guys found the lost treasure Tcarius!

Lana: Who is Tcarius?

Jessie K: He was the forgotten son of Julius Caesar. Sort of the Black Sheep of the family. He was the last emperor of Greece before the fall of the Roman Empire. He was called the Black Sheep of the Family because of his insatiable greed and he had a vast fortune in gold coins worth a priceless amount of money. This treasure was lost to us for centuries. It was stolen by pirates centuries ago.

Everyone: WOW!

Me: That's amazing.

Lincoln: This is incredible! I can't believe you guys found a huge treasure.

Lilly: Me neither.

Zoe: This is a find worth remembering for years to come.

Hercules: It sure is.

Vince: What are we gonna do with a treasure like this?

Nicole: We'll worry about that later. We're gonna store it until we get back home and then I'll take it to a museum where we can put it on display.

Lola: That's a great idea.

Luan: This is a Golden find. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Cody: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Serena: This is amazing though.

Lisa: I agree Serena. This is a most remarkable and astounding find.

Later we loaded the treasure into Vanzilla 2.0 and set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 40.


	298. Volcanic Trip Part 40

Part 40: COLOMBIA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is flying in Jet mode to our next destination.

Luan, Jessie K., and Lincoln are having fun doing stuff with Bun Bun and ventriloquist dummies.

Luan: (As Mr. Coconuts) Geez Colonal Crackers you are doing really well these days.

Jessie K: (As Colonal Crackers) Thanks Mr. Coconuts. You're doing well now these days too.

Luan: That's really good Jessie. I didn't know you were talented in this.

Jessie K: Thanks Luan. It's a hobby I have. I'm not only an adventuror and a historian but I'm also a ventriloquist. I can also throw my voice. Watch.

Jessie K. threw her voice to Lori.

Jessie K: (Through Lori) I farted and I don't deny it.

Everyone laughed at her.

Jessie K: (Laughs) Sorry Lori. I'm a ventriloquist and I can throw my voice.

Lori: That is literally cool. But don't do that again or I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!

Jessie K: Sorry Lori. It's a hidden talent.

Lincoln: It's really good though.

Eddy: It sure is. Hey guys what's a ghosts favorite lunchmeat?

Luan: I don't know. What is a ghosts favorite lunchmeat?

Eddy: (As Eddo) BOO-LOGNA!

We all laugh and even Lucy thought it was funny.

Lucy: Ha ha ha. That was a good one Eddy.

Raven: (Laughs) Boo-logna. That was funny.

Lori: That was a good one.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Bogota, Colombia.

Me: Oh man. Bogota, Colombia is considered one of the most lawless cities in the world.

Jessie K: I know. Living here is considered a death sentence because it is notoriously known as one of the Drug Cartel Capitals of the world.

Jared: From what I remember sis there are cities that are worse than that.

Jessie K: That's right bro.

Lucy: If we get to stop bad guys we're in.

Leni: Totes.

Varie: We're ready for anything guys.

Aylene: That's right.

* * *

Later we arrived at a sight widely known in the world of volcanology: Nevado del Ruiz. A volcano that is known all over Colombia.

Nicole: That volcano is Nevado del Ruiz. This volcano is widely known around the world and all over Colombia.

Jessie K: I remember this. That was a horrible event. On November 13th, 1985 Nevado del Ruiz erupted and sent volcanic mud slides here into the town of Armero. As a result 23,000 people died in mud.

Lola: That is awful.

Lana: That's horrible. I may like mud but this is too horrible an event for me.

Natilee: I remember that. Here's a picture of the event.

Luna: That was awful dudes.

Sam: It sure was.

Me: Because of that tragedy the town of Armero was made into a ghost town.

Vince: That's awful.

Cody: It sure was.

Nicole: Yeah. It was 32 years ago. It was because of their ignorance that lead to this fate. There's a major difference here in South America than Indonesia. In South America the people here at the time didn't trust Volcanologists knowing that a volcano is going to erupt and cause all this damage. Indonesia however listens to volcanologists when a volcano is gonna erupt and cause alot of damage and death.

Lynn: Whoa. So South America is considered the Antipode of Indonesia.

Me: That's a good way to put it Lynn.

Lisa: That's correct Lynn. South American people back in the 1980's were very ignorant when it came to the words of volcanologists.

Laney: How can people like that be so ignorant?

Nicole: The town of Armero was not that far away from the volcano. They thought that the volcano was going to erupt on the opposite side of the area. This whole tragedy could've been prevented had they all listened.

Me: Yeah.

* * *

Later we were at some ruins in the jungle.

Jessie B: I know these ruins. These are the ruins of the Malenque tribe.

Jessie K: I know the Malenque tribe. They were a barbarian tribe of the Incas that developed a powerful plague used to wipe out their enemies. But it backfired and destroyed all of them. That medallion you have Jessie has the antidote for the plague.

Jessie B: That's what's in this medallion?

Jessie K: Yes. And it's the only thing that can cure the plague.

Me: Hey look.

We then saw another Jessie Bannon being chased after 2 men for the medallion.

Varie: It can't be.

We followed them and we saw the 2nd Jessie Bannon go through a tree ring and suddenly vanish into thin air.

We gasp in sheer astonishment.

We land and Lori blew the 2 men away with a powerful wind blast.

Me: That takes care of them.

We look at the tree ring and we saw an unbelievable sight. We saw past versions of Myself, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Clyde rescuing Jessie from quicksand.

Me: So that's how Jessie got to our world. (To Jessie) You're not from another dimension. You came to our time from the future.

Jessie B: So that's it. And now here I am almost a year later with amazing powers.

?: Jessie!

Jessie B: Jonny!

Jessie hugged her friend Jonny Quest for the first time in a while.

Me: Jonny Quest. It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you.

Jonny: Same here J.D. We've all heard so many big things about all of you.

Varie: It's mutual.

Me: We have quite a story to tell you and the Quest Team.

On the Quest jet the Dragonfly we were telling them everything about what happened when we met Jessie and all the adventures we were on and more.

Race: That's all amazing.

Estella: It sure is. Jessie I'm so proud of you and thank you all for looking after our girl for all this time.

Me: You're so welcome Estella. Jessie became like another sister to us.

Jessie B: I sure did dad. I also have another gift to show you.

Jessie spread her wings of fire and phoenix tail feathers and she had fire in her hands.

Jonny: Whoa!

Hadji: (Indian Accent) That is absolutely incredible!

Jessie B: I now have all kinds of fire powers and I can fly and more.

Dr. Quest: You all have done so many amazing adventures and you've all had a dramatic impact on the world in its entirety.

Me: We get that all the time Dr. Quest.

Jessie K: I sense some trouble about to go down.

Me: I feel it too.

Jessie K: We got to go see. Lincoln, Laney, Jessie, Jonny and Hadji would you like to check it out?

Jonny: Count us in.

Hadji: Lets go.

Race: Be careful guys.

Jessie B: We will dad.

* * *

They went into the jungle and found a secret tunnel in a rock.

Jessie K: This is strange.

Jonny: It sure is.

Later they found a cave containing mummies.

All: Mummies.

Jessie B: The Mummies of Malenque.

Jessie K: For centuries it was completely undisturbed and now we found it.

Jonny: This is amazing.

Later they followed a group of men to a hidden lab and found a hidden lab.

Jessie K: (Whispering) I know that man. That's Dr. Rabel Salazar. He's a biochemist and is one of the last descendents of the Malenque Tribe.

Jonny: (Whispering) What is he gonna do?

Jessie K: Lets listen.

Dr. Salazar: Isn't it ironic? Centuries ago my ancestors developed a plague to wipe out their enemies. But instead were wiped out themselves. The antidote came too late. But now, I, one of the last descendents of the Malenque will finally fulfill their destiny to rule the world.

Man 1: Rule the world? With this?

Dr. Salazar: This is fate my friend. The fate which lead me to become a biochemist. The same fate that lead my brother to find the mummies so I could use their preserved infected tissue to resurrect the plague.

Jessie K: (Whispering) So that's it. He's going to destroy the world by using the Malenque Plague.

Dr. Salazar sprayed a man with the plague and he was being mummified from the inside alive.

Dr. Salazar: But in one hour he will be dead. Just a small sacrifice for the good of my people. Now the rest of the world will not only learn that the Malenque live, but live to conquer!

Laney: (Whispering) That man is insane.

Lincoln: (Whispering) We have to stop him.

Jessie K: I know just how to do it.

Jessie snapped her fingers and beamed the plague orbs over to them.

Dr. Salazar: What!?

Jessie K: Lets go!

They got in a mine cart and fled.

Dr. Salazar threw a plague bomb and it exploded by them. But their auras were protecting them.

Jessie K: I guess not even ancient plagues can destroy us.

They got out of the mine and went to the tent for the Quest Team.

Dr. Quest: You're back already?

Jessie K: Yeah. But the world is in terrible danger. A mad scientist named Dr. Rabel Salazar has recreated the Malenque Plague and is now going to destroy the world.

Lincoln: That's right Dr. Quest. He's going to destroy the world so he can resurrect the Malenque.

Laney: It's all right here. These orbs contain the plague.

Dr. Quest: This all will result in Total Biological Devastation.

Naruto: Just what the world needs. Another Orochimaru.

Jessie K: Yeah. We have to stop him.

Me: I agree.

Jonny saw a bunch of Jeeps coming.

Jonny: Here they come!

Me: We got a fight on our hands guys. Lets get them!

We pull out our guns and swords and weapons and flew out to face them. Bullets, kunai and shuriken flew everywhere as we killed all of Dr. Salazar's men.

Jessie K: Let me face Dr. Salazar.

Jessie flew at Dr. Salazar and kicked him out of the Jeep and Dr. Salazar charged at her and Jessie punched him in the face and Dr. Salazar kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and Jessie punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the head.

Dr. Salazar: Why haven't you been infected?

Jessie K: Because I'm immune to all disease!

Jessie punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Dr. Salazar: Nothing will stop me! Do you hear!? Nothing!

Jessie K: Except me!

She kicked him in the mouth and knocked out a tooth.

Dr. Salazar: (Spits out blood) Do you think you can stop me? The Malenque will rise again!

Jessie K: Like heck they will!

Jessie punched him in the chest and kneed him in the chin and punched him in the head.

Dr. Salazar was down but not out and Jessie had her sword blade at his neck.

Jessie K: Move and my sword will kill you. It's over Salazar. Your reign of terror has been stopped.

Interpol police cars arrived and arrested Dr. Salazar for attempted domestic terrorism, Bioterrorism and possession of weapons of mass destruction. He was also in violation of the Geneva Convention's Protocal for banning methods of Biological Warfare. He was found guilty on all charges and sentenced to eternity in the Moon's Cryoprison. Forever frozen in ice.

We searched the mine and found the stuff he had and seized it.

Me: Boy this part of our vacation turned into a mission to stop Global Biological Annihilation.

Nicole: It sure did dad.

Zoe: This was awesome.

Hercules: It sure was.

Jessie Bannon was gonna stay with us and the Quest Team would drop by and visit from time to time.

Later we went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 41


	299. Volcanic Trip Part 41

Part 41: COSTA RICA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet Mode flying over eastern Central America.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Costa Rica.

Shanan: I've always wanted to go to Costa Rica. It's home to some of the most amazing rainforests in the world.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana: And also some of the best animals and plants.

Me: I love this rainforest. There's so much to see and observe and admire.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool.

We land inside the Costa Rican Rainforest.

Lori: This is literally the most amazing rainforest I've ever seen.

Leni: Totes. It's got so many plants, it's amazing.

Luna: It sure is dudes.

Me: Hey look at this tree here.

We go over and we saw a Cacao Tree.

Me: This is a Cacao Tree.

Jessie K: It's amazing.

Lisa: This is a Theobroma Cacao and it's the tree that makes (Slurping and drooling) Chocolate.

Lori: How long does it take for a tree like this to grow?

Shanan: It takes 25 years Lori.

Luan: That's a long time.

Lynn: It sure is.

Eddy: How long does it take for pods containing the seeds for chocolate to grow?

Shanan: 4-5 months for the pods to grow. But like I said before, certain conditions have to be met for the pods to grow.

We saw Peccary pigs wallowing in mud and there were Midge Flies in them.

Lucy: So these are Peccaries.

Laney: These are them Lucy. And these little flies are called Chocolate Midge Flies.

We then hear a cool bird call and we saw that it was from a Montezuma Oropendola.

Me: That's one of my favorite birds. It's a Montezuma Oropendola.

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen.

Lily: It sure is.

Zoe: It sure is a pretty bird.

Lucy: It sure is.

Laney: Hey look at this.

Over in a grove we saw a bunch of dead trees wrapped around long vines.

Me: Oh man. I know these plants all too well. These are Strangler Figs.

Shanan: These plants are called the Murderers of the Plant World. They wrap their vines around other trees and kill them.

Lori: How do they do that?

Shanan: They suck all the water and nutrients out of the tree and kill it. Watch.

Shanan went to a dead tree wrapped in Strangler Fig vines and she touched it and it disintegrated.

Shanan: See?

Naruto: Whoa! That tree is gone but you can see inside the vines.

Shanan: That's right bro. The tree it wrapped around died and is gone. But the coolest part about the strangler fig is you can climb inside the hollow structure. The vines are strong enough to support your weight.

Lincoln: That is so cool! Laney lets climb them.

Laney: Sure.

They climbed the strangler fig structure from the inside and it was a beautiful sight seeing the canopy of the rainforest.

Laney: Wow! What a sight.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lana flew up to them.

Lana: That's a cool thing the Strangler Figs do.

Laney: It sure is.

We saw lots of plants, animals and more and beamed a Cacao tree and a few flowers and birds and monkeys to Lana's greenhouse and they were right at home.

* * *

Later we went to one of Costa Rica's most active volcano: Mount Arenal.

Nicole: Mount Arenal, one of Costa Rica's most active volcanoes.

Lori: It sure is beautiful.

Sam: It sure is.

Chione: It's a magnificent sight.

Lucy: Those clouds are glowing incandescent red on the volcano.

Nicole: That's one of the most mysterious events of geology. They are called Nuée Ardente or Incandescent Clouds. They are magnificent at night.

Brittney: Lets see.

Brittney used her magic and we saw the ash clouds turn invisible and the rocks were glowing orange and red hot.

Lola: That is awesome!

Me: It sure is.

Varie: That is amazing. But I'll bet it's really dangerous.

Nicole: It is.

Aylene: It's really cool seeing it like this.

Cody: It sure is.

Later we went to our next destination after learning alot about Costa Rica's history and buying some food and good stuff.

Continues in Part 42


	300. Volcanic Trip Part 42

Part 42: NICARAGUA

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was flying northwest towards our next destination.

Brittney, Lucy, Haiku, Shannon, Raven, Gwen, Chione and Lincoln were reading books on Dark, Fire, Lightning and Ice Magic.

Lucy: I wonder what our next destination will be.

Brittney: We'll know when we get there.

Lincoln: Our trip is almost over and I have a feeling that it's gonna be so cool.

Chione: I know it will be. We've been really busy these last 123 days. I just joined you all recently.

Lucy: We know. We sure have been busy and I we learned so much from all over the world.

Haiku: We sure have and its all been really fascinating. I just wish my sister Maggie could be here with me.

Lincoln: Hey wasn't Maggie...?

Haiku: Yes Lincoln. Maggie is Luan's best friend and she is as emotionless as me.

Brittney: I know her. Does she know you've been disowned because of your powers?

Haiku: Unfortunately no Brittney. She doesn't.

Brittney: We'll have to tell her when we get back.

Lincoln: I have a strong feeling that she will hate her parents too after everything that went down.

Haiku: I do too Lincoln. But she's my sister and I love her.

Lucy: That's thoughtful Haiku.

Brittney: I would hate my parents too if they disowned my little sisters.

Lincoln: Me too.

Gwen: Same here but I don't have any brothers or sisters.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Nicaragua.

Me: Nicaragua. It's just as beautiful as I remember it.

Aylene: It's beautiful.

Jessie K: This place is loaded with history and it has some of the most amazing landscapes in the world.

Nicole: And some of the most amazing volcanoes.

Allie: This is gonna be awesome.

Naruto: It sure is.

* * *

The first volcano we were at was Mount Masaya.

We had our gas masks on.

Nicole: Here we are guys. This volcano is called Mount Masaya.

Lori: It's literally amazing and you can see into the crater.

Leni: Totes. It's so hot.

Luna: It sure is.

Jessie K: I know this volcano all too well. It's said to be one of the 6 doorways into the Netherworld.

Me: Oh yeah. I saw that in a documentary at one time on the History Channel. It was something.

Jessie K: I remember that dad. See that cross over there?

Jessie pointed to a cross on a tall hill on the volcano.

Me: I sure do. That cross was erected there to keep the demons in the volcano from escaping.

Lori: That is literally something.

Lola: It sure is Lori.

Lana: It's amazing and scary at the same time.

Laney: It sure is. This volcano must have a dark history as well as a dark tie to the Netherworld.

Me: It does Laney.

* * *

Next we were at Momotombo Volcano.

Nicole: Momotombo Volcano. One of the most beautiful volcanoes in all of Nicaragua.

Sam: It sure is beautiful.

Luna: It sure is dude.

Lynn: This volcano is amazing. What's that gash down the middle of the volcano?

Nicole: That gash was carved out by pyroclastic flows and avalanches of lava by eruptions over the centuries.

Varie: It's amazing.

Aylene: It sure is. Is it one of Nicaragua's most active volcanoes?

Nicole: It erupts periodically but not all the time.

* * *

We then had Vanzilla 2.0 in Yacht mode and we were on Lake Nicaragua. We were at a volcano called Concepción.

Nicole: This volcano is called Concepción. It's another one of the most beautiful volcanoes in the world.

Lola: It sure is beautiful. It's a perfect cone shape.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Lily: This volcano is amazing. And from the looks of things it's still erupting.

Nicole: Yes. Its activity began in 2015 and it's still going on.

Naruto: It's amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

Fu: The power of the Earth is an amazing force to be reckoned with.

Me: It sure is. Remember what we saw in Dante's Peak?

Lincoln: How can we not forget. That was an amazing example of the power of the Earth.

Laney: It sure was.

Sakura: And the devastation that all volcanoes can cause to people, towns, cities and villages. It's all awful.

Me: It sure is.

An ash plume erupted out of the volcano and it was an amazing sight.

Me: Whoa!

Hinata: Incredible!

Rin: Unbelievable!

Fu: I'll never forget seeing that volcano erupt in Dante's Peak. That was awful.

Lincoln: It sure was Fu. Luckily no one got killed but the entire town was completely destroyed.

Me: Yeah. It was wiped off the map.

Sakura: it sure was.

Naruto: That was awful. Glad everyone is all right.

Me: Me too.

Laney: Same here. Thank goodness we got everyone out of there.

Lynn Sr.: I saw that in the newspaper and your press conference and that was awful. How strong was the volcano when it erupted?

Me: Level 6 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index. More powerful than Mount Saint Helens.

Rita: That was powerful.

Chione: It sure was. I can't believe that volcanoes pack so much destructive power.

Ben: They're one of natures most powerful forces Chione.

Linka: They sure are.

Riley: It's all incredible.

Nicole: It sure is.

Later we explored all of Nicaragua and learned all sorts of sights in the country.

We then set out for our next destination.

Continues in Part 43.


	301. Volcanic Trip Part 43

Part 43: MEXICO

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 was in Jet mode flying to our next destination.

I am playing video games with Lincoln, Lily, Linka and Lori and Varie, Lilly, Laney, Haiku and Lucy were reading books.

Me: I'm gonna beat you guys!

Lori: I literally think not!

Lily: Don't count on it! (Beats all of them) YES! I WIN!

Me: Wow! Lily is an amazing video game player.

Lilly: She sure is.

Me: Lori I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now.

Lori: What is it?

Me: Where did you come up with the threat of turning people into a human pretzel?

Lori: That's a question I haven't heard in a long time. I got the idea for it during one of my babysitting days.

Flashback:

Lori: (Narrating) **It was back when I was in Middle school. The house was totally in a ruckus and no one was listening to me.**

Past Lori: Guys calm down please!

Past Luna: No way! This is awesome!

Past Lynn: Yeah what are you gonna do about it?

Lori: (Narrating) **They weren't gonna listen to me and that's when I snapped.**

Past Lori's head boiled red and her hair turned into a steamwhistle.

TTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Past Lori: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Everyone stopped wondering why Lori was upset.

Past Lori: YOU ALL WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND BEHAVE LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE! IF I CATCH YOU DOING ANYTHING ELSE, I WILL LITERALLY TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!

Everyone was now terrified of her and they all knew that they had to listen to her from now on or face the consequences of her wrath.

Past Lori: Thank you.

Lori: (Narrating) **That's when I became the enforcer and the big sister.**

Flashback ends.

Me: Wow. That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. And Lori's been teaching me everything for when she passes the torch to me in the future.

Lori: That's right little bro.

Lilly: That's gonna be so cool Linky.

Varie: That is gonna be cool.

Lucy: It sure is.

Nicole: We're here guys. Welcome to Mexico.

Lincoln: I've always wanted to go to Mexico.

Nicole: You're gonna love it buddy. Mexico has amazing volcanoes and history. We're not going to Honduras, El Salvador or Guatemala because those are considered some of the most lawless countries in Central America.

Lynn Sr.: That's a good reason.

Rita: Good thinking Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Ms. Rita.

We were flying over Mexico City, the Capital City of Mexico.

Ronnie Anne: So this is Mexico City. I've always wanted to see the city we came from.

Lincoln: I didn't know you were originally from Mexico, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: That's right Lame-o. Me and my family came to Michigan from Mexico a long time ago.

Linka: That is so cool.

Me: Mexico: I was only a baby when we went here for the first time. But this is such a beautiful sight.

Varie: It sure is.

Nicole: You'll love our first stop.

* * *

We arrived at our first stop in Mexico: A volcano called Paricutin.

Nicole: This is Paricutin Volcano, one of the 7 Natural Wonders of the world. It first formed from 1943 to 1952 which was considered unusually long for a volcano to form.

Naruto: That's amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

Lola: How come it took so long to form a volcano like this?

Nicole: Usually it takes about 3 weeks to form a baby volcano.

Jessie K: I remember reading about this. It was one of the most amazing acts of volcanic formation in the world.

Mary: That's amazing.

Nicole: Let me show you guys a building by the volcano.

We went to the ruins of the San Juan Parangaricutiro Church.

Kate: Wow. What is all this?

Jessie K: I know this church. These are the ruins of the San Juan Parangaricutiro Church. It was destroyed when Paricutin erupted from 1942 to 1953 and its been left here to crumble like a rotting wound.

Lola: This is awful. I can't believe that a volcano would destroy a church like this.

Lana: Me neither. This church could use a serious renovation.

Me: We can't do that guys. This church is so run down that it would collapse should we attempt to repair it.

* * *

Next we were in Chihuahua, Mexico and we were in the Cave of The Crystals.

Nicole: The Cave of The Crystals. One of the most amazing crystal caves in the world.

Everyone: Wow./It's amazing./This is unbelievable.

Lori: This is literally the most amazing crystal cave I've ever scene.

Leni: Totes but why is it so hot in here?

Me: The temperature in here can get to 136 degrees fahrenheit and there's 99% humidity.

Eddy: Man I'm frying like an egg in here.

Eddy takes off his shirt.

Luan: I'm hot too Eddy-bear.

Luna: How did these crystals form in this cave dudes?

Nicole: It took thousands of years to form this magnificent cave because of the geothermal heat from the Earth's mantle.

Sam: This is an amazing cave guys. But why is it so humid in here too?

Nicole: There's a pocket of underground water between both Caves of Crystals. The geothermal heat from the Earth's mantle heats the water and the steam comes into the caves and gives it its humidity.

Lincoln: This is all amazing.

Lilly: It sure is.

Haiku: If I had a heart it would be swelling with excitement.

Lucy: Mine too.

Lynn: What are these crystals that are forming in here?

Lisa: These crystals Lynn are giant Calcium Sulfate Dihydrate; Street name: Gypsum.

Me: That's right. Gypsum is a beautiful crystal.

Terra: This is so cool though. I would never live in a cave this hot though.

Raven: Me neither.

Starfire: It is too hot.

Volcana: It sure is. I may love fire but this is too hot for me.

Me: That's true.

* * *

Next we were at the volcano caldera El Chichon.

Nicole: This is El Chichon. A volcano that erupted suddenly and without warning on April 4th, 1982.

Jessie K: I remember reading about this. It was declared the worst disaster in Mexico's history. Over 2,000 people dead.

Nicole: That's right. It ranked level 5 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index and 20 million tons of volcanic ash reached the Stratosphere and spread around the globe in three weeks. It was very comparable to the 1991 eruption of Pinatubo in the Philippines. 24,000 square kilometers of land, crops, and the area were affected and 9 villages were completely leveled and over 2,000 people were killed. Look here.

We saw some skulls and bones that were untouched after almost 36 years.

Naruto: This was horrible.

I pick up a skull that was burned on the front of the face.

Me: YEE! This person received the full force of the eruption in the face head on and burned him bad. Look.

I show the skull to everyone and they gasped and it was awful.

Lucy: Wicked.

Haiku: It sure is Lucy.

Shannon: That is awful. From the looks of things he never even knew what hit him until it was too late.

Me: This was back almost 36 years ago and that was a horrible event for these people.

Nicole: That's right dad. But El Chichon was overshadowed by the eruption of Nevado Del Ruiz in Colombia 3 years later in 1985.

Me: That's bad.

Kate: It sure was. I can't believe that volcanic eruptions pack so much destructive power.

Lana: Me neither Kate.

Laney: What did the volcano look like before it erupted?

Nicole: Here's a picture of it Laney.

Nicole showed them a picture of El Chichon before it erupted.

Laney: It looked like a forest covered hill.

Nicole: It sure did. And all that explosive pressure caused El Chichon to blow its top. Literally.

Luan: This is an Explosive eruption that Blew your mind. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Aylene: That was funny.

Eddy: It sure was.

Cody: That was funny.

Zoe: Yep.

* * *

Next we were at the Ruins of the ancient city of Tikal in Guatemala.

Jessie K: The ancient ruins of the Mayan City Tikal.

Me: Oh wow. I told you about this city when we were in Ecuador.

Shannon: From the movie Apocalypto right?

Me: That's right.

Jessie K: Apocalypto was an awesome movie.

Brittney: It sure was. How they sacrificed to the Mayan Gods was wicked.

Lucy: It sure was Brittney.

Jessie K: Let me show you something that the Mayan's here were known for.

Jessie lead us to a hall of paintings.

Jessie K: This painting here shows how they sacrificed people to their gods. They rip the still beating heart out of them and cut their head off.

Everyone: EEWW!

Jessie K: I know it's gross but that's how they did it back in 1511. Let me show you something really cool. (Snaps Fingers)

The area changed to the city of Tikal in the year 1511 and we were witnessing how Human Sacrifice was done.

WARNING: THIS PART IS GRUESOME. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Lori: Where are we?

Jessie K: This is the city of Tikal back in 1511. This is all just an illusion of what happened back then. These people can't see us or hear us. We are gonna witness how they sacrificed to their gods.

We were on the Tikal Temple and we saw the high priest cut open a mans chest and rip out his still beating heart and then another man took an axe and cut his head off and threw it down the pyramid where it was caught in a net below and the body was disposed of.

Lola fainted after seeing this and Lucy and Haiku smiled in delight.

Shannon: That was gruesome and awesome.

Lincoln: And this is what they did back then Jessie?

Jessie K: Yep. But after the Spanish Conquest the Mayans, Incans and Aztecs were all destroyed and are now extinct. It might've been gruesome but that's how it happened back then.

Lana: Well that's a relief.

Lynn: It sure is.

Lynn Sr.: How did the Mayan's go extinct?

Jessie K: It was because of the Spanish Conquistadors killing them, disease or starvation.

Linka: I'm glad the Mayans are all gone.

Me: Me too.

Varie: Same here.

The illusion vanished.

Lori: That was literally a strange illusion.

Leni: Totes. But that was a scary one.

Jessie K: I know. I'm sorry if I scared all of you.

Cody: You didn't scare us Jessie. We knew it was all apart of the history here.

Lola: I'm sorry I fainted but that was weird and g-ross.

We saw lots of very prominent artifacts from the Mayan world. We saw cool masks, ancient weapons, jewelry, and more.

Lori: This has literally been a very fun trip to Mexico.

Leni: Totes. I look amazing with this Mayan tiara.

Me: That's actually called a Mayan Headdress. It's a very popular piece of clothing they had in the Mayan days.

Lori: I literally look amazing with this jewelry.

Lori had rings and bracelets on her hands and arms made of opals and sapphires and peacock feathers. She also had a dress and made of kashmir and a little cape made of peacock feathers.

Varie: They look stylish on you Lori.

Lori: Thanks Varie.

* * *

Later in Mexico city we saw the most ancient relic in all of the Mayan world: The Mayan Calendar.

Lisa: The Mayan Calendar. I love this ancient relic.

Jessie K: Me too Lisa. It's my favorite relic in the ancient world. This calendar was used by the Mayan's to determine when the world was going to end.

Chione: How was this going to determine if the world was going to end?

Jessie K: These symbols represent the months and the days and the years. The Mayan's believed that the world was going to end on December 21st, 2012.

Lucy: That was 5 years ago.

Jessie K: Yes that was 5 years ago. But they recently discovered that one of the runes in the Mayan calendar was mistranslated. The world is going to end on the projected date of the year 3,000.

Lincoln: That's a long time from now.

Lisa: Correct elder brother. So we have nothing to worry about.

Lily: No we don't.

Fu: That's a relief. But something still bothers me. Why couldn't Wednesday, Liam, Tabby or Zach come with us?

Me: They decided to stay back and go to school so they are under the care of Mr. Albert.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. Pop-pop is a great grandpa and a great babysitter.

Varie: It was nice of your grandpa to watch them while we were away.

Rita: That's dad for you Varie. By the way I'm planning on getting that terrible nurse Sue fired after we get back. Would you like to sign up for a job at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home?

Varie: I would be honored Ms. Rita.

Rita: Great.

Later we did all sorts of stuff in Mexico and explored all the sights and learned so much about Mexico's history and tried all the food. It was all spicy and delicious.

We then went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 44.


	302. Volcanic Trip Part 44

Part 44: UNITED STATES PACIFIC COAST

* * *

Vanzilla 2.0 is in Jet Mode and we are flying over the United States Pacific Coastline.

Nicole: Here we are guys. The final stop on our global trip: The Pacific Coastline of the United States of America.

Lincoln: It's beautiful. I can't believe that we were gone for so long.

Laney: We were gone for 132 days and it was all an amazing trip.

Lana: It sure was Lanes. We've learned so much around the world and it was so cool!

Starfire: It sure was. Learning all about the Earth was an adventure worth remembering.

Raven: I agree Star.

Terra: This was all an amazing trip.

Beast Boy: It sure was.

Volcana: I agree.

Linka: So what's our first stop in the Pacific Coast?

Nicole: We're going to California and work our way up to Oregon and then to Washington State.

Lilly: This is gonna be fun.

Naruto: It sure is.

* * *

CALIFORNIA.

We were in San Diego, California.

Me: San Diego, California. The 8th Largest City in the country and the 2nd Largest City in the State of California.

Varie: There's so much to do here in San Diego. The San Diego Zoo, Legoland, and more.

Aylene: That's right.

Lana: I've always wanted to go to the San Diego Zoo and Legoland.

Lola: Legoland is supposed to be amazing.

Vince: Well you're all gonna love California. It's all an amazing place.

Cody: And it has some of the most amazing food in the world. I've been here before and it's all great food.

Ronnie Anne: That's amazing Cody.

Zoe: It sure is. I know some people here in California. But they're all in the Prison system.

Hercules: I remember Zoe. What did they do again?

Zoe: Murder. I'll take you guys to them.

Me: We can't wait.

We were now at one of the most amazing spots in all of California: The San Andreas Fault.

Nicole: The San Andreas Fault. One of the most Seismically active areas in the country.

Me: It's amazing.

Vince: It sure is.

Chione: I've seen this in pictures and on those movies. That movie San Andreas from 2015 was intense.

Natilee: I'll never forget that movie. That was intense. That earthquake that rattled all of California was intense.

Nicole: It sure was. I'll never forget that. But an earthquakes most deadliest weapon is not fire but water. That Tsunami in that movie was over 700 feet high and it was unbelievable.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Lola: That was an intense movie though and Dwayne Johnson did a fantantic job in that movie.

Lily: He sure did.

Lori: That was literally the most amazing performance he did.

Leni: Totes.

Later we were over at Legoland.

Me: Legoland, San Diego, California. This is one of my favorite parks here in California.

We were having alot of fun and more. We did all sorts of fun activities and fun stuff.

Next we went to the San Diego Zoo and it was an amazing and fun time for all of us. We saw lots of amazing animals and did all kinds of fun stuff there.

Fu: The San Diego Zoo is an amazing Zoo!

Zoe: It sure is.

Chione: My favorite animals are the tropical animals.

Ben: Those animals are amazing.

Gwen: They sure were.

Jessie K: I loved the Gorillas and Monkeys.

Brittney: I liked the bats and the creatures of the darkness.

Lucy: Same here.

Haiku: Me too.

Shannon: They were amazing and I liked the bears.

Me: They were fun.

Next we were at Seaworld.

Lori, Carol, Lincoln, Lilly, Me and Varie went swimming with the dolphins and did all kinds of fun things. It was all very fun.

Later we went to Los Angeles, California.

Me: Los Angeles, California. The 2nd most populated city in the United States and the most populated city in all of California.

Lisa: This is an amazing city.

Lincoln: I heard that it's also home to some of the most amazing game shows known around the world.

Me: You heard right Lincoln. My favorite game shows are done here.

Rita: Mine too J.D.

We went to lots of great attractions in Los Angeles and my favorite stop is the La Brea Tar Pits.

Naruto: Wow. So these are the La Brea Tar Pits.

Me: That's right bro. These are the most perfectly preserved tar pits in the country.

Nicole: I love these tar pits.

Jessie K: These tar pits have been here for a long time and were discovered by Spanish Explorers in 1769.

Lana dipped her hand in the tar lake and it was really sticky and she pulled it out and it was covered in slimy tar.

Lana: This is cool!

Me: Tar pits have been notoriously dangerous for all animals during the prehistoric times. They have mired animals of all kinds in them for millions of years.

Varie: That's weird and horrible.

Lola: That is strange but gross.

Lisa: But it's all a fascinating and amazing process.

Lynn: It's all amazing.

Sakura: It sure is.

Luan: This is a sticky situation of a Tar Pit of doom. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Cody: It sure was.

Vince: That was funny.

Raven: (Laughs) I just got it.

Next we went to the most infamous prison in all of California: The Central California Women's Facility in Chowchilla, California.

Zoe: Here we are guys. This is the Central California Women's Facility, one of California's most notorious prisons for women.

Brittney: I know this prison all too well. In these prison walls live only the damned and they are some of the most dangerous women inmates in the country.

Zoe: That's right Brittney.

We went into the prison and it was like stepping through the gates into the Netherworld.

Lana & Lola: (Hugging and shaking in fear) I'm scared.

Laney: Me too guys. But as long as we're together we'll be fine.

Lynn: I say we fight all these buttfaces and give this whole prison an enormous number of Dutch Ovens!

Me: That would be fun and hilarious but that wouldn't be pleasent.

Lynn Sr.: That's right.

In the visiting yard we were talking to some of the inmates and some of them weren't as dangerous as we thought.

But there was one that I was about to fight and it was our old enemy Gisele Razor.

Me: Gisele Razor.

Gisele: J.D. Knudson.

Me: Prison life hasn't been too kind for you hasn't it?

Gisele: No it hasn't. Because of you I lost everything!

Varie: Who is that girl J.D.?

Me: She is Gisele Razor. She was from Michigan and she is the ultimate bad girl. She hates everything with a merciless vengeance and wants nothing more than to see the whole world burn. She has done all sorts of unspeakable crimes all over Michigan. She did murder, assault & battery, arson, theft, and more. She has a rap sheet that's 10 miles long and because of that she is known as "THE TERROR OF MICHIGAN". She was the first ever criminal I busted when I moved to Michigan and her case was so high profile that they couldn't let her sit with her lawyer during the trial. They had to put her in a tempered glass case and chain her up in a strait jacket because she is so incredibly dangerous. She was very combative in court. She spit at the people and she had to be restrained several times for violent outbursts and she even threatened some of the families attending the trial. She was found guilty of all her crimes and sentenced to multiple life sentences without parole here in this prison.

Gisele: That's right. Cool scar by the way J.D.

Me: Nice of you to notice. I got it recently when we were in Sumatra.

Gisele: I lost everything because of you J.D.!

Me: You got what was coming to you Gisele. People like you need to be locked up in prison forever and never see the light of day again.

Gisele: I will now have my revenge on you J.D.!

Lori: HEY!

Gisele: Lori. How nice to see you again.

Lori: I will literally never forgive you for everything you've done Gisele. I am now going to literally grind you into dust and blow you into the wind!

Lori spread her wings and had wind spiraling around her fists.

Gisele: (Gasp) Lori? What happened to you?

Lori: A good gift and blessing.

Me: Go get her Lori!

Aylene: Show no mercy!

Vince: Yeah!

Lori: With pleasure.

Gisele: You all will die!

Lori: You first!

Lori punched Gisele in the face and fired a blast of wind, hurling her into the wall and she crashed into it.

CRASH!

Gisele got up and she was enraged.

Gisele: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) EEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!

She charged towards Lori and Lori kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and punched her in the nose.

POW! BLAM! CRACK!

Lori kicked her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

SMASH!

Gisele had blood dripping from her nose and mouth and she was enraged beyond all forms of human comprehension.

Gisele: (ENRAGED GROWL) I HATE YOU!

Lori's aura flared up and she punched Gisele in the stomach and kicked her in the back and punched her in the back of the head.

Lori backed away and she was not even in the least bit exhausted.

Lori: You've literally had this coming for a long time Gisele.

Gisele: I will kill you and drink your blood!

Gisele pulled out a knife and charged at Lori and she slashed Lori's face and cut her but it missed her eye and Lori kicked the knife out of her hand and Lori head butt her and knocked her out.

Lori: That was for me!

The prisoners all cheered wildly for Lori.

Me: I think she deserves to be in a much more tougher prison instead of here in California.

I snap my fingers and beam her to the Moon Triple Supermaximum Security Prison. She was in a prison cell surrounded by hot lava and if she ever escapes she will suffocate in the endless vacuum of space.

Varie: You were awesome Lori. Let me look at that cut.

Varie did so.

Varie: That's a nasty wound. Luckily it missed your eye.

Lori: It sure did. I'm glad that we'll never see Gisele Razor again.

Me: Me too Lori.

Laney: That girl had so many problems it was unbelievable.

Me: Yeah. She makes even Charles Manson look like a saint compared to her.

The prisoners all agreed with me and Laney.

* * *

Later we were in San Francisco.

Me: San Francisco, California. Just as Beautiful as I remember it.

Varie: It's a beautiful city.

Me: Yeah.

We went to all sorts of great places in San Francisco: We went to Alcatraz Prison, Fishermans Wharf, The Golden Gate Bridge, and more.

* * *

OREGON

We were now in Oregon.

Lincoln: So this is Oregon. It's so beautiful.

Leni: Totes. I love the forests.

Shanan: Me too Leni. The trees are beautiful.

Me: Oregon has some of the most awesome scenery and views of the ocean in the country.

We arrived in Cannon Beach, Oregon.

Me: Welcome to Cannon Beach everyone. This is my moms favorite city in Oregon.

Laney: It's beautiful. The view of the ocean is awesome.

Lori: It literally is. I love the view. What are those big rocks there?

Me: That's Haystack Rock. It's a big landmark here in Cannon Beach.

Lynn: It's so cool.

Lucy: It sure is.

We saw all kinds of magnificent landmarks in Oregon and we went to Portland and Salem and more. As we were having lunch we were eating lots of good food and the Oregon Marionberry pie was awesome. As we walked back to the car we saw a newspaper that had a disturbing front page cover.

Me: Hey what's this? "Town of Springfield at War! The Kids of Springfield have launched an all out war against the dysfunctional town to destroy it and wipe it off the map forever." We got to see this.

We flew over to the town of Springfield, Oregon and we saw the whole town completely engulfed in flames and explosions were breaking out. Bodies littered the ground and everything was completely destroyed. The only things that were still standing were the Nuclear Power Plant and a multi-million dollar mansion.

Me: My goodness.

Lori: What happened here?

Lola: This whole town is gone.

Lincoln: What caused all of this to happen?

Me: My guess is that the Kids of Springfield have finally had enough of the adults being stupid idiots and decided to launch an all out war against the town and remove it from the world forever so they can be free.

Linka: This is horrible.

Lisa: From the way things are here in Springfield that is the logical assumption.

Suddenly a burst of light and ghosts came and the Grim Reaper himself appeared.

Me: (Gasp) The Grim Reaper!

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) That's right J.D.

Me: You're not here to reap our souls are you?

Grim: No. I have a job for you all.

Me: What is thy bidding Grim?

Grim: I need your help in reaping this man. (Holds up a photo of said man) Charles Montgomery Burns.

Me: (GROWLS FEROCIOUSLY) I HATE THAT MAN! (Calms down) Sorry. But we'll do it.

Grim: Thank you.

Me: I have a plan.

I reveal my plan and we put Operation: Death To Burns in effect.

Me: All right here's what we do.

[Scene transits to Lola on her heart-shape laptop]

Me: (Narrating) 1st, Lola is gonna dig up all the dirt on Mr. Burns and transfer all of his assets to our accounts.

Mr. Burns: Smithers! Why is all my money gone!?

Smithers: I don't know sir. Looks like someone hacked into your account and stole all your money.

Me: (Narrating) 2nd, I will beam the mansion over to Royal York and leave Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers on the ground of where it was.

I did said thing and Mr. Burns and Smithers were on the ground wondering where the mansion went to.

Me: Lastly I will walk up to him and deliver the final blow.

I walk up to Mr. Burns and he was infuriated.

Me: Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns saw me.

Mr. Burns: Who are you?

Smithers: Sir that's J.D. Knudson the richest kid in the world and he is also the most famous kid on the planet.

Mr. Burns was enraged.

Mr. Burns: So you are behind all this! You took everything from me!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so.

Mr. Burns: Why you?!

He ran at me and punched me in the face. But when he punched me the impact of the punch didn't make me flinch but it caused all of Mr. Burns' bones in his hands to break and protrude from his hands. Mr. Burns was screaming in pain.

Me: (Giggles) That tickled. Now to make sure you never get another cent from anyone ever again.

The Grim Reaper appeared.

Grim: Charles Montgomery Burns. Your fate is decided. Everlasting damnation for your sins.

Mr. Burns: No! I won't go to the Netherworld!

Me: You have no choice. (Cocks a gun)

BANG! BANG!

I fired two bullets into Mr. Burns' legs and blew them both off.

Me: He's all yours Grim.

Grim: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. [To Mr. Burns] You've cheated Death for the last time Burns. Burn in Eternal Hell!

Grim then slashed off Mr. Burns' head with his scythe and killed him instantly. Mr. Burns went to the darkness of the Netherworld for all Eternity. His punishment was suffering for his greed in the 4th Circle of The Inferno.

Me: Never again Burns.

Grim: J.D. thank you for helping me reap Burns.

Me: It was our pleasure Grim.

Mr. Smithers was enraged and he was gonna get revenge for killing Mr. Burns. He pulled out a gun and fired at me. But I used the Force and stopped the bullet in midair. I redirected it back at him and it went into his leg.

Mr. Smithers was in alot of pain and I sent him to prison for attempted murder.

Me: As for Mr. Burns.

I fired a blast of fire and burned his body.

Grim laughed malevolently.

Me: I'm glad Mr. Burns is gone for good Grim.

Grim: Me too J.D. I'll see you again sometime soon.

Grim then vanished.

Me: Now to take care of Springfield forever.

Later we went to the Nuclear power plant and placed bombs in the reactor and set the timer for 2 hours. We gathered all the children after the war was won and Ms. Ruth Powers was with them. We then contained all of Springfield in a giant force field dome.

Bart: Whoa! That was awesome.

Me: Thanks Bart.

30 seconds left until detonation.

Naruto: How big will the explosion be?

Me: 250 Megatons of TNT but the force field will contain the explosion and only destroy all of Springfield.

5 seconds. 4...3...2...1...0.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A blinding white flash of light as bright as 10,000 Suns illuminated the area and a huge explosion shook the area and completely obliterated all of Springfield and vaporized everything.

Me: That was intense!

Lisa: That's the end of Springfield.

Varie: Yep. Good riddence.

Keith: Thanks for helping us destroy all of Springfield J.D.

Me: My pleasure Keith. That town gave everyone everywhere a really bad name. By the way Keith are you the leader of the army that wiped out Springfield?

Keith: I sure am. Me and my siblings here are part of a group called The Dysfunctional Town Liberation Army. We are a special extremist group that specialize in the destruction of towns that are extremely bad and completely dysfunctional. We help out the children of that town get away from it and then we launch a massive holy war on that town and make it pay for everything its done.

Me: Wow.

Lori: So you guys are considered the Antipode of Terrorism.

Keith: That's a good way to put it Lori. Yes.

Olivia: Our job is so big that it's not for the faint of heart.

Me: Wow.

Later Keith, his siblings and the former kids of Springfield were offered a home in Royal York and they accepted. Keith gave me a special watch that can call them just in case.

* * *

WASHINGTON.

Lastly we were in Washington State. We were in Seattle.

We saw all kinds of magnificent sights here. We went to the Pike Place Fish Market, Mount Rainier, The Space Needle, lots of great buildings and more.

We had lots of great food and it was all delicious.

This was our last stop on our global vacation and it was an amazing trip. We then returned home.

Continues in Part 45.


	303. Volcanic Trip Finale

Vanzilla 2.0 was driving down the street and we were back in Royal York, Michigan. We pulled up to our house and it was great to be home again.

Lincoln and Lily's Blood Clones saw us and dispeled.

Lily and Lincoln received their memories and they had been really busy over the course of the trip.

Me: Home.

We go in and I was greeted by my family and we were exhausted and tired. We went to the sofa and plopped down on it.

Me: (Groans in exhaustion) What a trip!

Lincoln: You said it J.D. Man! I'm exhausted!

Lori: We all are Lincoln.

Linka: We sure are.

Sumner: Boy you guys must've had alot of fun.

Me: We sure did dad. It was amazing.

Varie: It was awesome. We've been to so many places around the world and we saw so much.

Aylene: It was awesome.

Chione: It sure was.

Leni: Totes. I have never seen so much from around the world.

Lucy: It was all amazing and wicked.

Patti: We heard you guys went to Chernobyl.

Me: We sure did mom. It was a scary place. It was a ghost town.

Sumner: It is.

Jessie K: But we've learned so much on our trip and it was so awesome. I can't believe that there are so many awesome places.

Terra: Yeah. It was awesome and cool.

* * *

Later after we unpacked our stuff, we were in the Living room showing some photos of our trip. Wednesday, Liam, Zach, Tabby, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Mrs. Johnson and Albert were with us.

Me: Here's us in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. It was an amazing forest.

Laney: It sure was.

Shanan: It was amazing guys.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Whoa dang! That there's an amazing forest.

Tabby: It sure is beautiful and Jammin mate.

Zach: Yeah it sure is.

Me: Yeah. We also went to the ancient city of Machu Picchu.

Patti: I've always wanted to go to Machu Picchu. It's been one of my dreams on my bucket list.

Lori: That's what we literally remember Mrs. Knudson.

Lady Tsunade: It sounds like you all had a really fun time.

Me: We sure did Lady Hokage.

Laney: You all should've seen it. You would've loved it.

Kakashi: I'll take your word for it. I'm glad you guys all had a fun trip.

Me: Me too Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: How long were we gone?

Me: We were gone for 135 days. We just got back yesterday.

Shizune: So not even half a year.

Nicole: Yeah. But it was all an amazing trip.

Albert: Well I'm glad you all had so much fun guys. I also heard that you all went to Pearl Harbor in Hawaii.

Me: We sure did Mr. Albert and Ms. Rita got to fly a Japanese Zero plane in Pearl Harbor.

Albert was amazed and overjoyed.

Albert: I'm so proud of you Rita.

Rita: Thanks dad. Your flying lessons really paid off.

Me: We were amazed ourselves.

Rita: But that's nothing you should see me do wheelies in a tank baby.

Me: That's awesome.

Carol: But it's great to be home.

Ben: It sure is.

Vince: Same here.

Zoe: It was all such a fun trip.

Hercules: It sure was. My feet are really sore.

Me: Mine too.

Mrs. Johnson: Well you guys have been on an amazing trip. Great job keeping your education alive with those blood clones.

Lincoln: Thanks Mrs. Johnson. I figured that I wouldn't miss a day at School if I had a Blood Clone there while we're away. Killing two birds with one stone.

Mrs. Johnson: That's a good way to put it.

Lily: I worked at the Krusty Krab 2 while we were gone too and a Blood Clone was there too.

Me: it was all very clever.

We took a week of rest before heading back to our daily routines.

THE END.

* * *

Another fanfiction series complete.

WHOO-WHEE! Finally! I wanted to do this one to show my knowledge on the worlds volcanoes and all about the countries of the world. This idea came out of the blue for me and it was an amazing sensation. Not only did we learn so much about the world and all the history it has but we did so many great adventures and more. I would like to thank WitchCat2012 on Deviantart for letting me use her OC Chione and credit goes to you for making her. Great job. Let me know what you all think. I'm gonna take a little break for a while before continuing my work again.

See you all next time.

All elements belong to their rightful and respected owners.


	304. Monkey See, Doggie Three

It starts in Lisa's room. She, Jeri and the Lion Guard and Blossom are working in Lisa's lab.

Lisa: All I need is some Potassium Dissulfate and our experiment is complete.

Blossom: That's right.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Lisa got onto her computer. They saw in New York City a strange disturbance.

12 hours earlier.

Everyone in New York City was getting ready for bed. But in the museum of history a theft was in progress. He was after the ancient Anubis Dog Head.

He took a picture of the head and put it in front of the camera to fool the guards.

?: Oooh. Yes.

He got past the security systems and stole the head by pushing it out with his finger. He was sneaking away but he snapped his fingers knowing that he forgot something. He smashed open a case and stole two ruby jewels.

The Museum was robbed.

Present Day

Blossom: What's going on Lisa?

Lisa: It appears that the canine population has risen exponentially in New York City. Dogs are all over the city and rising fast.

Blossom knew this was all too familiar and she and her sisters knew this scenario all too well.

Blossom: Oh man. He tried this plan 2 times before.

Lisa: Who is that Blossom?

Blossom: He's Mojo Jojo. He was once the Professor's monkey friend, Jojo. But he was the worst ever assistant he had. He would always break everything and made a huge mess. It was when he was working on his formula to create the perfect little girl. He added the three ingredients to make it: Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. But Jojo pushed him and it caused him to shatter a vat full of the chemical that made us: Chemical X. It poured into the formula and made us: The Powerpuff Girls. As a result, the explosion that made us mutated Jojo and gave him super-intelligence and he became a monkey bent on taking over the world. That made him one of our most dangerous enemies. He was then forever known as Mojo Jojo.

Jeri: I remember him. He is really bad news.

Kion: This guy must be stopped at all costs.

6 hours earlier

Mojo: Yes, with these jewels the magic curse of the ancient Anubis Dogs Head will finally be unleashed. Then the Human Race will bow down to me, Mojo Jojo! (Evil Laughter)

Present day.

Lisa: He must be stopped at all costs. Lana!

Lana arrived.

Lana: What's up sis?

Lisa explained the situation and Lana was shocked.

Lana: We have to stop Mojo at all costs!

Blossom: I know.

Lisa: She-Hulk and Gwen are there now trying to help in any way they can.

Blossom: They have no idea what they're getting themselves into.

Then they were off. Bubbles and Buttercup were with them.

* * *

New York City was in peril and overrun with dogs.

Bubbles: Mojo sure has been busy.

Buttercup: I remember what he did with this plan the first two times.

Lana: This is awful.

They then saw a Mastiff dog with green highlights in its fur.

Lana: She-Hulk is that you?

She-Hulk: (Barking) Yes it's me. I was turned into a dog by this monkey with a weird cap.

Lana: She-Hulk said that Mojo turned her into a dog.

Lisa: This is insane.

Blossom: It sure is.

A collie came. It was Gwen.

Lana: Gwen?

Gwen: (Barks)

Lana: You look really cool as a Collie.

Gwen: (Barking) I do don't I.

Gwen saw a cat and growled at it.

Lana: No Gwen. Don't chase cats now. We have to go to Mojo and stop him for good.

Gwen: (Barking) Right.

Lisa: Blossom you know where Mojo Jojo lives. Take us to him.

Blossom: Right.

They flew and ran to where Mojo Jojo lives: The Volcano Observatory.

Mojo capture Luan and Eddy and had them tied up in Chairs.

Luan: You'll never get away with this you Banana brain! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously you will never win!

Mojo Jojo: That is where you're wrong Luan. My plan will succeed.

Eddy: No it won't.

Mojo Jojo was then about to fire up a big machine.

He fired a ray that spread all over the world and turned everyone but us in Michigan into dogs.

Mojo: Now I have the power for one gigantic worldwide blast to change the whole world into dogs! Then I, Mojo Jojo will be the true master of the world! Where all the world is Dogs! Their master will be ME!

They all smashed through the roof of Mojo's observatory.

Blossom: Not so fast!

Buttercup: Mojo!

Bubbles: Jojo!

Mojo Jojo saw that Lana and Lisa weren't changed into dogs.

Mojo Jojo: Why haven't you two been turned into dogs!?

Lana: Because we're immune to this curse.

Lisa: You've tried this stupid plan 3 times now.

Mojo Jojo: Yes. The third time is the charm.

Blossom: Not this time Mojo.

Bubbles: We've had it with you Mojo Jojo.

Buttercup: It's time for you to go away for good!

Lana: Yeah!

Lana saw Luan and Eddy tied up.

Lana: Luan! Eddy!

Mojo Jojo: That's right. I captured your friends as part of my back up plan. Do you have any last words before...

Mojo is interrupted by Eddy who broke out of the ropes and is... dancing?

Eddy: [dances] Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child, things will get brighter. You listen to these words. Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child things'll get brighter. Then bring it down hard! Someday...

Mojo: What are you doing?

Eddy: Dance-off, bro. Me and you. [holds out his hand for Luan] Luan.

Luan [shakes her head]: No thanks, babe. I'm good.

Eddy: Subtle, taking it back.

Mojo: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!

Eddy: I'm distracting you, you big dumb monkey!

Lisa: Come on girls!

Then they savagely beatened and pulverized Mojo practically within an inch of his life.

Lisa: Now Mojo it's time you stay incarcerated in prison forever but with a terrible curse.

Lisa snapped her fingers and his brain appeared and shrunk down to the size of a underdeveloped soynut.

Blossom: Whoa! What did you do to him Lisa?

Lisa: I cursed him with a fate worse than death: Eternal Life as a brainless and dumb idiot. Now for the final touch.

Lisa snapped her fingers and beamed him all the way to the Moon prison where he will stay forever. He was now so dumb and stupid that he can't do anything ever.

Blossom: Good work Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you.

Blossom: That was clever of you to distract Mojo Eddy.

Eddy: Thank's Blossom.

Bubbles: Now we have to break the curse.

Lana used her ice powers and shattered the device and she then flew up into space and she threw the Anubis head and Jewels into the Sun where it was vaporized in an instant.

The Curse was broken and everyone reverted back to normal.

Blossom and Bubbles covered Lisa and Lana's eyes and Eddy did as well as She-Hulk and Gwen were changing back.

She-Hulk: What happened? (Sees she doesn't have clothes on and gets embarrassed) Where are my clothes?

Buttercup went out and got She-Hulk and Gwen Green and Purple bathrobes.

Gwen: Thanks Buttercup.

Buttercup: You're welcome Gwen.

They put the robes on and did some stretches.

She-Hulk: It feels good to be human again.

Gwen: Same here.

Bubbles: We have an unusual story for you.

She-Hulk: Actually you don't need to tell us. We saw and witnessed everything.

Gwen: Yeah. It was cool being a dog.

Lisa: For some people yes.

Luan: This was all a Doggy of wonder. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup laughed while Lana and Lisa sighed.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Blossom: Lets search this place and see what Mojo had here.

Lana: Okay.

They searched the area and found all kinds of high tech equipment and science stuff, weapons, chemicals, and more. They even found remnants of Mojo Jojo's first attempt to take over the world.

Lana: Whoa! Look at all this stuff.

Lisa: Mojo sure had an interesting array of scientific equipment, chemical formulas and all sorts of fascinating stuff.

The equipment was all beamed to Lisa's lab and the weapons were kept in storage for later use.

Mojo Jojo was forever finished and made a brainless dummy for all eternity. An Immortal Brainless Dummy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completed.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Like I said earlier I hate Mojo Jojo and he is a tyrannical monkey that wants to rule over the world with an iron fist. Planet of The Apes to the 100th power. Thanks for the idea Nico. You are awesome! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	305. Lion's Savior

Jeri & The Lion Guard were in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Vince, Aylene, Cody, Zoe, Hercules, Chione and the Loud Siblings were in the Control Room.

* * *

The Exercise began and Jeri & the Lion Guard found themselves at the gorge.

Kion: I was told about this. Scar and the hyenas caused a Stampede of wildebeasts and they killed Grandfather Mufasa here and tried to kill dad.

Jeri: That's what I remember.

Beshte: I think I see what's going on here. We're going to rescue King Mufasa before Scar kills him.

Jeri: Bingo.

Jeri pulls out a pair of Binoculars and looks around the gorge. She spots Simba as a cub sitting on a rock and on the other side of the cliff was huge a herd of thousands of wildebeasts.

Jeri: That's a huge herd. There must be thousands of them.

Ono went up above and his eyes flashed yellow.

Ono: I see them and the hyenas are there too. Scar is moving to give the signal.

Jeri: Here it comes.

The Wildebeasts were moving and they were running down the cliff and young Simba was running.

Near the gorge Mufasa and Zazu saw the stampede.

Zazu: Oh look Sire. The herd is on the move.

Mufasa: Odd.

Scar came to them.

Scar: Mufasa quick! Stampede in the gorge! Simba's down there!

Mufasa: Simba!

They rushed to the gorge and found young Simba hanging on a tree and Mufasa went down to get him. He was getting hurt but he saved him.

Later Mufasa was climbing up a cliff.

Jeri: This is it. Kion, we're gonna have to use the Roar to save him when he's thrown off the cliff.

Kion: I have a feeling I know what's going on.

Fuli: This is gonna be cool.

Mufasa was hanging on.

Mufasa: Scar! Brother. Help me.

Scar stuck his claws into Mufasa's paws and looked at him with an evil nature.

Scar: Long live the king.

Scar threw him off the cliff to his death.

Jeri: Now!

Kion and Jeri used the Roar of The Elders.

RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR!

A tornado of wind held him up and the Wildebeast herd had left.

Jeri: That was a close one.

Kion: Lets go down and talk to him.

Young Simba thinks that Mufasa disappeared.

Mufasa: What was that?

Kion: That was the power of the Roar of the Elders.

Mufasa saw them and he recognized the symbol on their left elbows.

Mufasa: (Shocked) The Lion Guard.

Jeri: That's right your majesty.

Mufasa: But Scar destroyed the Lion Guard.

Kion: I know. We should introduce ourselves. My name is Kion and I am your grandson. The Leader and Fiercest of the team.

Jeri: I'm Jeri Katou, 2nd in Command of the Lion Guard.

Ono: I'm Ono, the keenest of sight.

Fuli: I'm Fuli, the Fastest.

Beshte: I'm Beshte, the Strongest.

Bunga: And I'm Bunga, the Bravest.

Mufasa: It's a pleasure to meet you all. You have my eternal debt for saving my life. Kion you are a great Leader of the Lion Guard.

Kion: I get that all the time Grandfather Mufasa. Simba is my father and he is the king in the place we came from.

Jeri: We're all from another dimension and in that dimension Scar succeeded in killing you and he assumed the throne of King of the Pridelands and he let the Hyenas take over the Pridelands. Everything was completely destroyed. No food, no water and Simba ran away in fear. The Hyenas threatened to kill him if he ever returned and look!

They then saw young Simba running away in fear.

Scar looked at this and the hyenas came.

Scar: Kill him.

The Hyenas went after young Simba and he climbed the cliffs and went down a hill into a thorn field. He ran out and Banzai of the Hyenas stopped but he was pushed into the field and he had thorns stuck all over him and Shenzei and Ed were laughing at him. He came out and Ed was laughing hysterically at him.

Shenzei: Hey! There he goes! There he goes!

Banzai: (Pulls some thorns out) So go get him!

Shenzei: There ain't no way I'm going in there! What? You want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt?

Banzai pulled out some thorns and spit them at Ed and he yelped.

Banzai: But we got to finish the job.

Shenzei: Well he's as good as dead out there anyway and if he comes back, we'll kill him.

Banzai: YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT!? IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!

Young Simba was exiled and was threatened with death should he ever return.

Jeri: See what I mean your majesty?

Mufasa: Yes. I believe it. I should've known that Scar would be responsible for this. It's all my fault.

Kion: No it's not Grandfather Mufasa. It's Scar's fault.

Mufasa: I got to go after him.

Beshte: We all will your majesty.

Kion: Lets go!

They went after young Simba and they treked across the dry area.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Lincoln: Scar IS pure evil!

Lori: Rafiki was literally right. It's hard to imagine that he is capable of killing his own brother.

Luna: Dude. Some people are just that evil and they care about no one but themselves.

Lisa: That's right siblings. Scar is now classified as a monster.

Lynn: That's right Lisa.

Me: He will get what's coming to him in the end. It's only a matter of time.

Aylene: And Simba will be ready for him when the time comes.

Cody: That's right Aylene.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Young Simba collapsed from exhaustion and that's when Timon the Meerkat and Pumbaa the Warthog found him.

Timon: EEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Timon & Pumbaa were ramming a flock of buzzards.

Timon: Get out! Get out! Get outta here!

Pumbaa: I love this! Bowling for buzzards!

Timon: (Laughs) Get them every time.

Jeri & The Lion Guard and Mufasa were watching Young Simba from the shadows and they saw him grow into an amazing lion with Timon & Pumbaa. Simba later was reunited with Nala and later that's when they showed themselves.

Jeri: Simba.

Simba and Nala saw them.

Simba: Who are all of you?

Jeri: My name is Jeri Katou, I'm 2nd in Command of the Lion Guard.

Simba: The Lion Guard?

Kion: We are a special team that protects the Pridelands and defends the Circle of Life. My name is Kion, the Leader and the Fiercest of the Team.

Ono: I'm Ono, the Keenest of Sight.

Beshte: I'm Beshte, the Strongest.

Fuli: I'm Fuli, the Fastest.

Bunga: And I am Bunga, the Bravest.

Nala: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Timon: Hey! What's going on here!?

Bunga: Timon I know this is weird. But I am your adopted nephew. I call you and Pumbaa my uncles.

Bunga gave them some bugs and they ate them.

Jeri: Simba, your father is alive.

Simba: No, he's dead and it's all my fault.

Mufasa: No it isn't my son.

Mufasa revealed himself.

Simba: Father.

Mufasa nodded and he proved that he was alive after all.

Simba: Father!

Simba and Mufasa were reunited for the first time in a while.

Mufasa: It's not your fault my son. It's mine. I was too blind to see the warning signs that Scar would try to kill me.

Simba: I thought I lost you father.

Kion: You didn't dad. Me and Jeri used the Roar of The Elders and saved Mufasa as he was thrown from the cliff by Scar.

Simba: I was lied to.

Mufasa: We all were son.

Simba: I know what we have to do.

Kion: We're gonna fight Scar and take back the Pridelands.

Jeri: Lets get him!

Jeri & The Lion Guard, Mufasa, Simba, Nala, and Timon & Pumbaa went back to the Pridelands and found that the Pridelands was now a desolate wasteland and everything was destroyed. The only thing standing was Pride Rock.

Jeri: I can't believe that Scar did all this.

Ono: Yeah. He's a monster.

Beshte: He sure is.

Nala: Yeah.

Simba: We're gonna take down Scar for good and make sure that he pays for his treachery.

Mufasa: That's right son.

Jeri: Lets go.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Varie: This is it guys.

Zoe: Yep. The battle for the Pridelands has begun.

Hercules: This is not gonna be pretty.

Vince: Lets watch.

Lola: This is gonna be awesome.

Lana: It sure is.

* * *

SIMULATOR

They all went to Pride Rock and saw the land with the hyenas.

Timon: Hyenas. I hate hyenas.

Jeri: I got this.

Jeri created an illusion and the Hyenas saw a warthog run by them and they chased it.

Simba: Nala, you find my mother and rally the Lionesses. We'll look for Scar.

They went for Scar but he called for Serabi.

Scar: SERABI!

Serabi showed up to Scar.

Serabi: Yes Scar?

Scar: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.

Serabi: Scar there is no food. The Herds have moved on.

Scar: No! You're just not looking hard enough!

Serabi: It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice: We must leave Pride Rock.

Scar: We're not going anywhere.

Serabi: Then you have sentenced us to death!

Scar: Then so be it!

Serabi: You can't do that!

Scar: I am the King I can do whatever I want!

Jeri: (Offscreen) You are not the King!

Scar saw Jeri & The Lion Guard, Mufasa and Simba ready to face him as Thunder and Lightning roared above them.

They faced Scar and were ready for the big fight.

Jeri: Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you where you stand Scar.

Scar: I thought you were dead Mufasa. You and Simba were dead. But who are all of you?

Jeri: My name is Jeri Katou.

Kion: I'm Kion.

Beshte: I'm Beshte.

Fuli: I'm Fuli.

Ono: I'm Ono.

Bunga: And I'm Bunga.

Simba: No. We were saved by Jeri and the Lion Guard.

Kion: It's over Scar. Your reign of Terror on the Pridelands is over and it ends now!

A lightning strike hit the ground and set the lands on fire.

THUNDERCLAP!

The Fire of The Netherworld was formed all over the land.

Mufasa: You tried to kill me Scar and that is an unforgivable crime.

Nala: I knew it!

Jeri: Attack!

The battle for the Pridelands began and it was a fierce battle. Jeri was slashing hyenas with her sword, Beshte was bashing hyenas, Fuli was clawing and running at them with intense speed, Ono was pecking them, Bunga released fart gas that smelled worse than puke, Timon and Pumbaa were bashing Hyenas and Rafiki was bashing Hyenas with his staff.

The fire was raging and the hyenas were either running or being incinerated.

Timon ran into the den as he was being chased and he saw a cage.

Zazu was in it.

Zazu: Let me out! Let me out!

Timon: Let me in! Let me in!

Timon went into the cage and he was afraid.

Timon: Please don't eat me.

Pumbaa: Drop him!

Banzai: Hey! Who's the pig?

Pumbaa: Are you talking to me?

Timon: Uh oh! They called him the Pig!

Pumbaa: Are You Talking to Me!?

Timon: You shouldn't have done that.

Pumbaa: ARE YOU TALKING TO MEEEE!?

Timon: Now they're in for it.

Pumbaa: THEY CALL ME MR. PIG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pumbaa charged and beat up the hyenas.

Jeri saw Scar trying to get away but a Lightning flash revealed him and Jeri went after him. The whole of Pride Rock was on fire and Jeri went through the wall of fire and was ready to face Scar.

Jeri: You will pay for everything you've done.

Scar was pleading for his life.

Scar: Jeri. Jeri please have mercy. I beg of you.

Jeri: You don't deserve to live at all.

Scar: But Jeri. It was the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea.

The Hyenas did not like this one bit. Scar tried to throw them under the bus.

Jeri: I'm not believing you Scar. You've caused too much pain and suffering to the Pridelands and all of Tanzania. You are as evil as evil can get. However I will give you this one chance. You are to leave the Pridelands forever and never come back. Or I will kill you myself.

Scar: Yes. Of course. As you wish Jeri of the LION GUARD!

Scar threw burning embers into her face but she blocked them and Scar tried to pounce on her and Jeri jumped to him and pushed him and punched him in the face. Scar became human and he had a sword.

They got into a powerful sword fight as the Flames of Hell raged around them and lightning flashed ferociously in the storm clouds above them.

The sword fight they had was absolutely savage. Black Lightning and White Lightning flashed from their blades with each clash and sparks were flying everywhere and setting much of the land on fire. Causing the fire to spread. Jeri then kicked Scar in the face and sent him tumbling down the cliff and he reverted back to Lion form and Jeri saw that he was confronted by his Hyenas.

Scar: Ah. My friends.

Shenzei: "Friends"? I thought he said that we were the enemy.

Banzai: Yeah. That's what I heard.

Scar realized that his big mouth has gotten him in trouble BIG TIME.

Shenzei & Banzai: Ed?

Ed laughed and slurped his mouth. The hyenas came at him and had him cornered and they mauled Scar to death as the fire engulfed them all and incinerated them all. Rain came and extinguished the fire. Simba then knew that his destiny was to be king and he was ready. He hugged Rafiki.

Rafiki: It is time.

Simba ascended to the edge of Pride Rock and they all stood in amazement as Simba was ready.

Simba Roared and the Lionesses roared and Kion & Jeri roared too. Simba is now the rightful king of the Pridelands. Scar's reign of terror had been silenced forever. Afterwhich, the Pridelands were restored to their former beauty and Simba and Nala had two cubs: Kiara & Kion. Later Jeri told Mufasa everything and beamed Mufasa over to Tanzania and Simba was reunited with his father for real. It was a joyous time in the Pridelands.

The exercise ended and we all cheered wildly for Jeri & the Lion Guard.

Linka: You guys were amazing!

Jeri: Thanks Linka.

Kion: Scar sure got what he deserved. Jeri is a hero.

Me: You're all heroes and you've come a long way.

Jeri: Thanks J.D.

Carol: you were amazing Jeri. All of you were.

Later we went to the kitchen for a snack.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction completed.

This chapter was on my mind for a while and I wanted to this one for a while. The part where Scar killed Mufasa was sad and what he did to everyone was absolutely unforgivable. James Earl Jones, Jonathon Taylor Thomas, Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Whoopi Goldberg, Jim Cummings, Cheech Marin, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Robert Guillaume and Moira Kelly did a really great job in The Lion King and it was the biggest box office hit in 1994 and in all of Disney. It was an awesome movie. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	306. No Place Like Homeschool

[Episode begins with an alarm clock ringing.]

 **Lori:** Wake up, everybody, time to get ready for school.

[Everyone minus Lola and Lily groan as they wait in line for the bathroom.]

 **Lincoln:** [First in line holding his pee and pounding his fist on the door.] Come on Luna! There's nine people that need to use the bathroom!

 **Luna:** One sec, bro, I can't leave until I hit this high note. Getting ready for school Oh wait, not quite. School SCHOOL

Me: Boy. It's always hectic when we go to school huh?

Varie: It sure is.

 **Lynn:** She shoots, she scores! [Lynn hits her hockey puck with her hockey stick on the bathroom door much to her siblings' (up front in the line) surprise. She slap shots it the other way, Lisa ducks under it and stops Lynn.]

 **Lisa:** Is that necessary?

 **Lynn:** What? It's a waste of a shower if you haven't worked up a sweat.

 **Lana:** [Who is sitting on the floor rubbing herself with mud.] Or, gotten dirty. [Continues rubbing herself] Ah.

 **Lola:** [Pops her head out of her room with a mud mask and curlers in her hair.] Excuse me, can you keep it down, please? You know I require at least eight hours of beauty sleep. [Returns to bed]

Carol: Sorry Lola.

 **Lucy:** [Pops up behind Lincoln, scaring him.] Um, what's up with Lola? Why isn't she getting ready for school?

 **Lincoln:** It's pageant season, so she's homeschooling to have more time for rehearsal.

 **Lynn:** [Scoffs] Homeschool. [Roller skating through a makeshift slalom course.] A.K.A sleep in, do a little bit of schoolwork, then goof off for the rest of the day.

Laney: Uh I'm pretty sure it's more than that Lynn. I mean it's still school.

Lynn: Yeah, school with no teachers to tell you what to do.

 **Lana:** [Envious] Yeah, lucky. She gets to live it up on easy street for a whole week.

 **Lisa:** Uh, actually, this year it's six weeks.

 **Lincoln:** Six weeks?!

 **Lori:** Lola needs time during the day to prepare for her pageants.

 **Lynn:** I have basketball practice, football practice, lacrosse tryouts, and a hockey game, all before Thursday.

 **Lucy:** And I have two grave site services back to back tomorrow, at cemeteries on opposite sides of town.

 **Lana:** I'm dumpster diving with Flip, everyday after school this week.

 **Lisa:** And I'm speaking about sodium sulfate at the science club after school tomorrow.

 **Lana:** All, while Lola gets to sleep in as late as she wants.

 **Lucy:** And not have to wait in line for the bathroom.

 **Lynn:** And she can eat whatever she wants out of the fridge.

 **Luan:** Hey! We should get to be homeschooled too.

Laney: Guys no. We shouldn't try to get in on Lola's homeschooling. She needs this time to focus on her work and her pageants.

Lincoln: Come on Laney. Even you have to admit. Homeschool will be perfect for you.

Laney: Perfect how?

Lincoln: Well, you'll have all the peace and quiet you'll ever want. No students to bother you or tease you. And plenty of time to read your books after you're finished.

Laney: Well if you put it that way that does sound nice. Okay, I'm in!

 **Lori:** [Trying to be the voice of reason.] Guys, Mom and Dad would never let us actually do it.

 **Me:** No they will and it's time for an intervention.

I gathered everyone in the living room including my mom and dad and family for a special presentation.

Me: Now the reason I've gathered you all here is because there has been a nasty spree of carnage thats been plaguing our country over the course of the last 19 years.

Lynn Sr.: What is this spree?

Me: (Dramatic Voice) SCHOOL SHOOTINGS!

Thunder and Lightning crashed in the background.

Luna: Dude! I've seen all those on the news. It was awful.

Leni: Why would schools be shot at?

Me: Lots of reasons Leni. These are done by kids that are pure evil and have nothing but hatred and evil in their hearts. They have done all kinds of horrible things to these schools all over the country. The most infamous of them all is one that happened in my neck of the woods in Colorado. Before I was even born: Columbine.

Lori: I've read about that. That was literally the most horrific tragedy I've ever read about.

Luna: I saw the Virginia Tech Massacre on the news and that was horrible dudes.

Laney: I've read about the most recent one in the newspapers: The Majorie Stoneman Douglas High School Shooting. That was awful.

Luan: That was awful. I can't believe that kid did that.

Lynn: What drove him to do that?

Varie: He was fueled by hate and vengeance.

Me: That's right and now the Gun Control debates are in effect. But we're getting off topic here. I figured that Homeschooling would be perfect for this family because of concern for should a school Shooting arise we need to stay safe. Even though we have powers and we can fight and protect our friends. We should be homeschooled because of School Shootings.

Rita: You raise a good point J.D.

Lily: I agree J.D. We should be homeschooled because of this terrible thing thats been happening.

Lilly: I agree too.

Patti: Me too. From now on J.D., Jayme, we're homeschooling you.

Me: Thanks mom.

Rita: I agree with you Patti. School Shootings are a huge problem. From now on you're all gonna be homeschooled. You can still go to regular school when it's needed though.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

[Cuts to Lisa, Lori, Luan and Luna in the kitchen; Lori and Luan are eating breakfast while Charles is chewing on a bone.]

 **Luna:** [patting her knee] This is the life, right dudes?

Me: You said it Luna.

Sam: This is awesome.

 **Lisa:** [reading College Math book by B. Smart.] I'll say. Just think I'd be reading kindergarten math books, and now I get to read this college math book.

 **Lori:** I think you're missing the point Lisa.

 **Lisa:** You goof off your way I'll goof off mine.

Me: I already finished my work.

They saw that my book was finished.

Me: I'm a fast worker.

Luna: I can see that dude. [To Laney] Come on Lanes. Chill out with us.

Laney: Sorry guys. I need to focus on my school work.

Lori: But Laney, we literally have all week to work on those books.

Varie: Lori let Laney do her work and then we can have our free time.

Lori: Yeah you're right.

Aylene: I already finished anyway.

Vince: I've graduated from school 4 years ago. So I'm good. I take care of my sisters now.

Me: How are Megan and Sarah doing partner?

Vince: They're doing awesome man. I'm so happy to have my sisters back every day.

Cody: That's awesome Vince.

[Cuts to the backyard]

 **Lincoln:** [playing with action figure] Ace Savvy, deep in the Amazon jungle searches for the hidden lair of the evil villain, Blackjack. Will he find-

 **Lana:** Look out! It's the mantis queen! [brings out a mantis and growls.]

 **Lincoln:** Whoa, aaaaaah! Oh no.[keeps playing with Lana; Lucy is hanging upside down on the fence with her bats; Leni pushes a giggling Lily on a swing; Lynn is jumping rope; Cliff is sleeping but Lola is reading with sunglasses.]

 **Lynn:** One thousand six.

 **Lola:** Hey guys, it's 2 o'clock. Shouldn't you hit the books?

Me: I already finished mine Lola.

Lola: Wow! You're fast J.D.

Varie: Most of us are finished.

 **Lincoln:** It's two already?

 **Lana:** I guess we should do some work.

 **Leni:** Thanks for reminding us, Lola.

Laney: I finished mine before breakfast.

Me: Good job Laney.

* * *

[Lori places workbooks on the dining room table and passes them around with Lincoln.]

 **Lori:** OK, here we go. Workbook page one: **Please read all contents carefully**.

[The rest of the siblings do so for a few seconds.]

 **Lynn:** Boom, one page down.

[Leni's phone rings]

 **Leni:** I don't want to interrupt our flow, but Ed just sent me a totes amazing cat video. Want to see?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah.

 **Lynn:** Me too! Me too!

 **Lucy:** Is it a black cat?

Me: Let me see.

[They watch the video of the meowing cat with music they pick up their workbooks again.]

Laney: Let me see too. [Looks at the cat video and gasps] Is that a cat wearing a leather jacket!? Sooo Cute!

 **Lori:** Now, where were we? Oh right! [clears throat] Workbook page one: **Please read all contents carefully**.

[A jingle is heard from outside.]

 **Lana:** Ooh, ice cream truck!

Me: It sounds like it.

Chione: It sure does.

[We all rush outside cheering only to find...]

 **Mr. Grouse:** Hey everyone! I see you're enjoying my new CD of classic ice cream truck jingles. [starts dancing] Ooh, this one really swings.

Me: That's really funny Mr. Grouse. How have you been?

Mr. Grouse: I've been good J.D. I heard you all went on a huge global vacation.

Me: We sure did. It was an amazing and awesome experience.

 **Lana:** Man, now I really want ice cream.

Me: Me too.

 **Leni:** Let's go! We earned it, we already read the first page twice.

Laney: I'm not hun... Is that fudge ripple? My favorite!

Mary: You really love ice cream huh Laney?

Laney: I love Ice Cream!

Zoe: Everybody does.

Brittney: We sure do.

[Lola enters with a leotard carrying a juice box and briefcase of ribbons.]

 **Lucy:** Hey Lola, ice cream break?

 **Lola:** I can't. I have ribbon dancing rehearsal.

Allie: Have a good time Lola.

Lola: Thanks Allie.

[She gets into her little car and drives away.]

 **Luan:** She really needs to work on her work life balance.

* * *

[Later that night, everyone minus Lola and Laney, are brushing their teeth.]

 **Lincoln:** How fun has this week been?

 **Lynn:** [chanting] Homeschool! Homeschool! Homeschool! [squirts toothpaste on Lisa's glasses causing some siblings to laugh, Lisa wipes it off with a sponge squeegee.]

Laney: Guys, homeschool isn't about goofing off! It's still school and it already has been a week.

Hercules: She's right guys. We're reaching the deadline and we have to do it.

 **Leni:** Laney's right, guys. We should probably do those workbook thingies tomorrow.

 **Lori:** True, we did promise Mom we'd get all of out work done.

 **Luan:** Hmm, then again, tomorrow is Friday. So it's practically the weekend already. Might as well wait til Monday to get a fresh start.

 **Luna:** Good call, brah!

[Lola enters the bathroom.]

 **Lola:** Why are you guys still yammering? Go to bed already. We have a test at 8 AM tomorrow.

 **Lincoln:** Test? What test?

 **Lola:** [sighs] That's how homeschool works. You take a test every Friday to make sure you've been learning instead of slacking off all week! [sighs again]

Me: I know Lola.

Laney: Unlike you guys, I've been preparing for the test.

Varie: Me too.

Aylene: Same here.

Cody: Me too.

 **Lucy:** [Lola's siblings grow worried] What? Why didn't anyone tell us that?

 **Lola:** Hello? It's on page two of your workbooks. [shows the next page that says **WEEKLY TEST** causing her siblings to gasp.]

 **Lincoln:** [surprised] All the way on page two? Well, of course we didn't see it.

Laney: Yeah, because all you've read was page one.

Lola went to sleep.

 **Lisa:** But, I myself am not worried about a simple examination of the subject of-[looks in the workbook and gasps] What now?! "Kindergartners will be graded on their week's worth of arts and crafts projects"? Aah, art and crafts are my Achilles' heel. Stubby digits.

Laney: Don't worry guys. I'll help you out. Unlike you I've been studying.

Me: That's right Laney.

Zoe: We'll help you too.

Hercules: We sure will.

 **Lincoln:** Come on, guys, we can still pass, even you, Lisa. We just have to pull an all nighter and really study.

 **Leni:** Lincoln's right, no more distractions.

 **Leni's siblings:** Agreed!

[The ice cream jingle is heard again, Lori pulls out a dollar.]

Laney: Ice cream! [We pull out dollars and ran outside only to find that it was only Mr. Grouse again]

 **Mr. Grouse:** Ha ha, evening, Louds. [We groan]

Laney: Ugh!

Me: We really need to stop listening out for that.

Lincoln: [As we go back inside] Guys we can still pass, even you Lisa. We just have to pull an all nighter and really study.

Leni: Lincoln's right. No more destractions.

We all agreed.

* * *

[The kids are just finished eating a tub of Morgan's strawberry ice cream; Lynn pushes it away causing Cliff to jump.]

Me: Mmm. I love strawberry Ice Cream.

 **Lynn:** OK, now that that's out of the way, we really gotta buckle down.

 **Lisa:** To increase out chances of success, I suggest we find an environment free of any and all distractions.

Me: Good idea.

 **Lucy:** I don't think you'll all fit in my coffin.

Varie: No it would be too small.

Heidi: I agree.

Isabelle: Me too.

[The others get surprised.]

 **Lisa:** I have an alternate suggestion.

[The kids are now in the backyard near the bunker that was once used to avoid Luan's pranks.]

 **Lynn:** Wow, you're going to let us inside your super top-secret bunker?

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

 **Lisa:** Yes, but don't get any ideas. I will be changing the access code.

Laney: Darn.

[We are now inside it.]

Me: Boy it's like a fallout shelter in here. It would be perfect for us to use in case of a Nuclear Holocaust.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Big Brother. It would.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, guys. Let's get cracking.

[Leni starts clicking with her tongue.]

 **Luan:** Would you mind not doing that?

 **Leni:** Doing what?

[Lynn's stomach starts growling.]

 **Lana:** Hey, shut your gut. I'm trying to read over here.

 **Lynn:** How can you hear my stomach over Luna's tapping foot?

 **Luna:** I'm just trying to drown out the noise of Lucy chewing her pen.

 **Lucy:** It helps me focus. Otherwise, all I can think about is Lori's perfume.

 **Lori:** Um, would you rather smell Lana's grubby old hat?

 **Lana:** [offended] Wow. [the sisters start arguing] It's your fault.

 **Leni:** It's totally your fault and I don't like your perfume.

[Lincoln sounds an air horn alarming Me, Aylene, Leni, Luan and Lynn.]

 **Lincoln:** Guys, guys. This isn't working.

Me: [Cleaning out my ears] OOOWWW! Lincoln, what are you trying to do!? Blow our heads clean off our shoulders!?

Aylene: Yeah that hurt my ears!

Lincoln: Sorry guys.

 **Lisa:** [takes the air horn away] Don't touch that. It's to scare away post-apocalyptic mutants. And or Mr. Grouse.

 **Lori:** How does Lola pull this off every year?

Laney: [Pulls off her headphones] There's no trick guys. It's just hard work and focusing.

 **Lincoln:** Well either way, we need her help to pass this test! You know what we gotta do, right?

 **Everyone else except Leni:** Yes!

 **Leni:** [at the same time] No. [everyone looks at her] Uh, yes. ...OK, no. What's up?

 **Lincoln:** Someone's going to have to interrupt Lola's beauty sleep and ask her for help.

Laney: What? We can't do that!

 **Lynn:** But she needs the full eight hours!

 **Lucy:** Or else she can't function properly.

 **Luan:** And she's a biter!

 **Lincoln:** Well, someone's gotta do it.

Me: That won't be needed. Me and Naruto will gladly help you all for the test.

Lincoln: You would do that for us J.D.?

Me: Sure. Friends always help eachother. Besides, not to brag but you all saw me and Naruto on Total Drama and how we stayed up for 5 days non-stop.

Lynn: I remember that. That was cool.

Me: And it's killing two birds with one stone. We give Lola the sleep she needs and Me and Naruto will help you guys.

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Everyone was in agreement.

I called Naruto.

* * *

In the Leaf Naruto and Sakura were watching TV while snuggling and Naruto's cell phone rang.

Naruto: I got that. [Answers it] Hello?

Me: Hey little bro.

Naruto: Hey bro. What's happening?

Me: We need your help.

I explain what's going on.

Naruto: Homeschooling. Good reasons on homeschooling and I will be happy to help. I'm on my way.

Naruto hung up and got dressed and he spread his wings and flew over to us.

* * *

As we waited there was a knock on the door.

I answered it and Naruto was there.

Me: Hey little bro.

Naruto: Hey bro. Glad I could come.

Me: All right lets get to work.

Me and Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

We made clones and we got to work.

* * *

[The next day, We are finished with our tests; Lisa is making an arts and crafts bouquet of flowers]

 **Rita:** [with stopwatch] OK guys, times up, pencils down. Or in your case, Lisa, pipe cleaners. [Lisa is stressed] [Soon Rita hands everyone back their tests and gives Lisa her bouquet back.]

 **Rita:** Well, it was a close call, but congratulations to all of you, you all passed! [We all cheer]

Me: Thanks for helping us bro.

Naruto: No problem J.D. Glad I could help.

An ANBU appeared.

Me: Hello Captain Frog.

Frog: Hello J.D. I actually came for Naruto. Lady Hokage has called for you.

Naruto: I'm on my way.

Me: Be careful bro.

Naruto: Will do. (Snaps his fingers and he is instantly in his shinobi clothes)

Lori: That is literally so cool.

Lily: It sure is.

Naruto vanished in a ball of fire and the ANBU vanished too.

Me: Well guys. Now we have a new regimen here. We're now being homeschooled.

We all cheered.

It was the start of an amazing time at home.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I had this one on my mind for a while but I was waiting for the script to be made. This was an interesting one for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	307. Reuniting a Sister

It starts with Brittney and Haiku reading books on dark magic in the living room.

Brittney: Haiku, we are gonna ask Maggie to live with us. We have to tell her everything.

Haiku: I know Brittney. I may be dark and emotionless but I love my sister and she is the world to me. I want my sister back.

Brittney: I know Haiku and we will get her back.

* * *

The next day Brittney and Haiku were walking over to Haiku's old house. Haiku had a black umbrella open because she doesn't like sunlight.

Brittney: Are you ready for this Haiku?

Haiku: I am Brittney.

They arrived at Haiku's old house.

Brittney: Nice place.

Haiku: It's no castle of Dracula but it was a nice house.

They saw Maggie sitting on the front porch.

Maggie: Haiku!

She rushed over to them and Maggie and Haiku hugged for the first time in a while.

Maggie: Haiku. I've missed you so much sis.

Haiku: Me too Maggie. I guess my former parents didn't tell you.

Maggie: Tell me what?

Brittney: It's been a while Maggie.

Maggie: It sure has Brittney. I heard you went on a huge global trip.

Brittney: We sure did. But there's a reason why Haiku is not in your household. Haiku was blessed by the Raven of Hdor - the God of Darkness in Norse Myth during the Sadie Hawkins dance last year and it gave her dark powers like my friend Lucy Loud and your mom and dad disowned her because of them.

Maggie was shocked and horrified. She normally doesn't show any emotion but this is an exception for her.

Maggie: Why didn't they tell me?

Brittney: What did they say?

Maggie: They told me that Haiku ran away to get a better life.

Brittney: Apparently they lied about it because they didn't want you to find out the truth. Ever heard of that old saying The Truth Hurts?

Maggie: Yes. I know that saying Brittney and thank you for reuniting me with my sister. Now I know that those people are not my parents and they will never accept that Haiku was given a great gift of darkness.

Brittney: I agree.

Suddenly a fireball made of black fire shot towards Maggie from out of the sky and hit her and she was in a tornado of black fire.

Brittney: Whoa! We got an elemental choosing in progress.

Haiku: We sure do. This is exactly how I got my powers.

Brittney: That's right.

When the tornado of black fire vanished, Maggie had black angel wings with feathers made of pure black fire.

Maggie got up.

Maggie: What happened? I feel really strange.

Brittney: A black fireball hit you and gave you powers like mine, Lucy and Haiku's and you have amazing black angel wings.

Maggie saw the wings and she saw that Brittney was right.

Maggie: Wow! These wings are amazing!

Brittney: They sure are. My dad has a book that can tell us how you got your powers.

Maggie: Thanks Brittney. I got to leave a note for my parents and pack my stuff. They're at work now. I'll be right back.

Haiku: Okay. We'll wait.

Maggie went into the house and packed her stuff and left a note.

* * *

30 Minutes Later Maggie came out of the house with a suitcase full of her clothes and her stuff.

Maggie: Okay. I'm ready.

Brittney: Okay. Lets go.

Maggie: And from now on my name is now Maggie Loud.

Haiku: I'm glad to have you in my family sis.

They hugged.

They walked back home to the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather estate.

Maggie later got settled in to Lucy's Room. As Haiku and Maggie were catching up on everything that's been happening, everyone else came in.

Lori: Another great day at school.

Brittney: Hey guys.

Luna: Hey Brittney.

Luan: Hey Maggie. What's going on?

Maggie: Hey Luan. I have some news to tell you all.

Brittney: Maggie was told everything that happened to Haiku and she severed her ties to her parents. Former parents rather.

Maggie revealed everything to us and we gasped in shock.

Me: You did the right thing to get out of there Maggie.

Varie: You sure did.

Laney: Anybody that disowns a child of their own family because of getting powers is not human and doesn't deserve to be a parent.

Lisa: Affirmative Laney.

Maggie: I never want to see those two monsters again! (Crying) I can never forgive them for kicking my sister out of my life!

Luan comforted Maggie and Eddy was with her.

Luan: It's all right Maggie. You're right though. Your former parents don't even deserve to be called parents.

Luna: That's right dude.

Sam: Those people don't deserve to take care of you and Haiku.

Lincoln: That's right Maggie.

Linka: Yeah.

Me: But let me see how you got your powers.

I pull out my Legends book and found an amazing discovery.

Me: Maggie you got dark powers because of the Black Fireball of Erebus, the God of Darkness in Greek Myth. Once every 400 years, Erebus sends a fireball of pure black fire to a worthy person who has righteous love and fury for any member of their family. They are given black angel wings with feathers made entirely out of black fire, dark fire powers, the ability to use dark magic, Cosmic Umbrakinesis, and dark lightning, immortality, invincibility, the ability to talk to birds, The Ability to see in the dark which can be turned on and off at will, super strength and super speed. They also have the amazing ability to summon and control the souls of the damned and they even have the power to resurrect the dead.

Maggie was shocked.

Maggie: This is amazing. I had no idea I could get so many powers from this.

Aylene: It's how most of us got our powers.

Yuko: We were given our powers from Mythological Deities from all over the world.

Linka: That's right Maggie.

Jessie K: But what are we gonna do about Maggie and Haiku's parents?

A knock on the door was heard.

Me: That's them. I can sense it.

Maggie: Let me and Haiku face them.

Haiku: It's payback time.

Maggie answered the door and it was her and Haiku's former parents.

Maggie: I knew you would come.

Maggie's mom: You will come home with us right now young lady.

Maggie: No! I'm through with you. I know the truth. You kicked out Haiku because of her powers. She is my sister! You lied to me and ruined her life. I was to always be there for her and you took her away from me! Now you are going to pay for it!

Maggie fired a blast of dark fire and sent them onto the street. They both faced them and were ready to fight.

Maggie: You guys used to enjoy using dark magic before me and Haiku existed! And you used it for good and great works! What changed!? Haiku is my sister. And you had the nerve to throw out your own kid!? Lie to me about it, and...(sighs) I made a promise. I wish you had kept yours. A true parent would not bail on their kids when a big change enters their lives. I will not wish death on you, cause even I would never be that cold-hearted...but I hope you learn this lesson the hard way.

Haiku: We will never forgive you.

Haiku and Maggie dashed and kicked them both in the face and knocked them out.

The police arrived and arrested Maggie's parents.

Later they were found guilty of Child Abandonment, neglect and Child Abuse. They were sentenced to 25 years in prison without parole, fined $500,000.00, ordered to pay Maggie and Haiku $10,000,000.00 and their parental rights were officially terminated. If they ever have anymore children they will be taken away and put up for adoption on the spot.

Maggie: Guys thank you for helping me and my sister.

Brittney: No problem Maggie.

Haiku: I'm glad to have my sister back.

Maggie and Haiku hugged.

Maggie: Me too.

Cody: I have this strong feeling that your former parents won't last a day in jail.

Zoe: I have a feeling you're right Cody. People that abuse children are not liked at all among the prison population. They usually die in prison and don't survive passed the first week.

Hercules: Well they deserve it.

Vince: I agree. People like them give all parents everywhere a really bad name.

Aylene: That's right.

Me: Yep.

And they were right. 5 days later, Maggie and Haiku's former parents were beaten to death by fellow inmates. They were buried in unmarked graves and nobody attended their funerals. They are now burning in the darkness of the Netherworld forever.

Maggie is now an official Loud.

THE END.

* * *

I had this idea from an earlier chapter. GennaiArakidaXIV gave me the idea for Maggie's speech for when she fights her disgraced parents. Thanks for that man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	308. The Water From The Dragon

It starts at Royal York Elementary School in the Gym.

We were playing Fight Dodgeball.

Zach: Man I hate dodgeball!

Me: Hyah!

I kick a dodgeball and it socks a kid in the face.

WHAM!

Me: It's not that bad Zach. (Catches a ball and throws it and it hits another kid in the stomach)

BLAM!

Me: Besides. It works up a great sweat.

I fly into the air and throw a bunch of dodgeballs at a bunch of kids and knocked them out.

POW! BLAM! SMACK! CRACK! KROW! ZONK! THWACK! KATOW! BAM! BOP!

I landed and clap my hands in satisfaction.

Me: (Imitating Arnold Schwarzeneggar) Well that hit the spot.

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Lincoln: J.D. that was awesome!

Me: Thanks Lincoln.

Girl Jordan: What is the secret to your skills in dodgeball J.D.?

Me: It's no secret Girl Jordan. You have to stay focused, have a good arm and dodge when the ball is coming at you.

Middle School Kid: They cheated!

Girl Jordan: Put a sock in it.

She throws a dodgeball at him and it hits him in the face and knocks out some teeth.

SMASH!

Me and everyone else: SSSS OOOOOHHH!

Me: That's gotta hurt.

Linka: No kidding.

Ronnie Anne: That must've hurt.

The kid got up and he walked over to Girl Jordan and grabbed her by the shirt and he had a look on his face that promised death.

Me: Put her down you jerk!

I punch him in the face and I gave him a nasty black eye.

Middle School Kid: You better be ready for the fight of your life Jordan. I will destroy you in front of the school today at 3:00.

Girl Jordan was now absolutely terrified. She was gonna be murdered by a big kid in middle school.

Me: You will die for threatening my friend. Who are you by the way?

Nathan: The name's Nathan Puwalsky. I'm 17 and still in Middle School.

Me: I've heard alot about you. You have a nasty reputation as being a big bad tough guy and you failed Middle School and had to repeat it a couple times. I heard rumors flying around that you killed a couple of kids and drank their blood and ate their brains.

Nathan: That's right and I will gladly do it again by killing her.

Me: Not on my watch you won't. Me and Girl Jordan are gonna pulverize you until there is nothing left. So get ready Nathan Puwalsky.

I take my finger and made the finger motion on my neck that said "I will Kill you".

Me: You're dead.

Nathan: We'll see. Don't be late.

Me: We'll be there.

Nathan: You'd better be.

Me: And when we fight, You are dead.

He left and Girl Jordan fainted.

Me: Oh man.

I take out some smelling salts and she woke up.

Girl Jordan: Wha... What happened?

Me: Me and you are gonna fight Nathan Puwalsky. But don't worry Girl Jordan. We'll work together to get through this.

Suddenly without warning the doors bursted open and a huge wave of water rushed in and took the form of a huge dragon made of Pure Water.

It looked at Girl Jordan and went at her and she was enveloped in a tornado of pure water.

Laney came into the Gym and she saw the whole thing.

Laney: Another elemental choosing!

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa came in.

Lola: Who is it this time?

Me: It's Girl Jordan.

Lucy: Gasp!

Lisa: So Girl Jordan has been chosen.

Me: Yep.

The Water Tornado disappeared and Girl Jordan had Angel Wings with feathers made of pure water. She had a water dragon symbol emblazened on her forehead.

Girl Jordan got up.

Girl Jordan: What happened? Last thing I saw before blacking out was a dragon made of pure water.

Me: You did see that and you were given water powers as a result.

Girl Jordan: Really?

Girl Jordan held out her hand and a dragon of pure water came out and blasted through the wall of the gym with incredible force and created a huge hole in the wall.

Me: Whoa! That's powerful.

Lana: It sure is.

Lola: Girl Jordan this is incredible!

Girl Jordan: This is unbelievable! How did that dragon give me these powers?

Me: I'll be right back.

I go to the Locker Room and come back out with my book.

Me: Lets see here.

I look it up and found an astounding discovery.

Me: Here it is. Girl Jordan you were given water powers because of the Water Dragon of Ler, the God of the Sea in Celtic Myth. Once every 200 years a dragon made of pure water will grant the powers of Winged Flight with wings of pure water, cosmic hydrokinesis, Cosmic Cryokinesis, breathe underwater, talk to fish, water temperature control, Water Buoyancy immunity, super strength, Immortality, Invincibility and Super Speed to that person. But there's a catch. That person must be of direct descent from Ireland.

Girl Jordan: That's amazing! I now have powers like you and your siblings Lincoln!

Lincoln: I know.

Laney: Are you descended from Ireland Girl Jordan?

Girl Jordan: I guess so. I don't know my ancestral heritage.

Lisa pulled a hair out of Girl Jordan's head.

Girl Jordan: Ow!

Lisa: Apologies Girl Jordan but I believe I can help you determine your ancestral heritage.

Lisa pulled out a machine and she put the hair in.

Me: Is that a DNA scanner Lisa?

Lisa: Correct J.D. This will determine where Girl Jordan is from in terms of Ancestral Heritage.

A paper printed out and it had a pie chart.

Lisa: Here we are.

Lisa handed it to Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan: I am part Irish. It says here that I am 62% Irish, 28% French and 10% German, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian and Russian.

Me: Wow! That's an interesting heritage.

Girl Jordan: It sure is. Thanks for telling me this Lisa.

Lisa: My pleasure Girl Jordan.

Me: Now that that's taken care of we have a Code Black.

Clyde: Girl Jordan is getting into a fight with a ruthless 17-year-old Middle School Kid named Nathan Puwalsky.

Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola and Lisa gasped.

Lucy: I've heard about him. It's said that he killed a couple of kids, drank their blood and ate their brains.

Me: You heard right Lucy.

Lincoln: Those rumors are all true.

Linka: Yeah. He's a monster and he's gonna kill Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan then suddenly got a look of sheer determination on her face.

Girl Jordan: I will make that freak pay for terrorizing the area!

Me: We both will.

Jen: I know you two can do it.

Me: Thanks Jen. All right Girl Jordan. I'm going to train you until 3:00 and I know just the spot to go to and just the teacher to do it.

I took Girl Jordan to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Goku was with us. We trained her at an excruciatingly vigorous and relentless level in all the fields and learned so much about her powers and she even learned some techniques never before possible.

5 Hours later we emerged and Girl Jordan was forever changed. She was stronger than ever before. Her clothes she had on were shreded and she was ready.

Girl Jordan: I'm ready.

Me: Lets get him.

I look at my watch on my right arm.

2:55 PM.

Me: 5 minutes till three. Ready Girl Jordan?

Girl Jordan: I sure am.

* * *

3:00 PM

In the front of the school everyone was gathered in a circle and Me and Girl Jordan were facing Nathan.

Nathan: Glad you two could make it.

Me: Wouldn't miss it. This is your last day alive. Prepare to die.

Nathan: You don't scare me.

Me: You should be afraid.

Nathan: I hope you two are ready to die.

Me: You should ask yourself that question Puwalsky. I'll face you first and Girl Jordan will face you next. Sound fair?

Nathan: Fine with me.

Me: Lets dance you monster.

I dash and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

I tag Girl Jordan and she faced him.

Nathan: J.D. is strong but lets see how you measure to me.

Girl Jordan: With pleasure.

She spread her wings and flew around him and kicked him in the back, leg sweeped him and kicked him in the back and sent him into the air and dealt him a spinning axe kick and sent him crashing into the ground.

BLAM!

Me: Have you had enough Nathan or do you want some more?

Nathan got up and he was badly beaten.

Nathan: Never! I will kill both of you!

Nathan charged and he tried to punch me but I blocked his punch and kicked him in the face and knocked out some more teeth.

Me: You are nothing more than a cold blooded psychopath and a ruthless murderer that has no respect for the value of human life. You're just a worthless little wretch.

Nathan: How dare you talk to me this way!?

Me: I can talk about people like you however I want.

Nathan: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL KILL AAALLLLL OOOOFFFFF YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!

Nathan went after Lincoln and Lincoln kicked him in the stomach. Laney punched him in the head and Lana and Lola dealt him 3 blows to his face and they both punched him in the stomach at the same time and Nathan belched out a huge amount of blood. Lisa then kicked Nathan in the knee and broke his leg. The bone was sticking out of the back of his leg. Lucy then fired a stream of black lightning at him.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

When the lightning faded Nathan's eyes were white and completely blank. He looked around and saw everything change to pitch black darkness.

Nathan: Where are you!? Show yourselves!

Nicole then arrived.

Nicole: Nathan Puwalsky, you are under arrest.

The police slapped the cuffs on him and arrested him.

Nicole: Nice work dad. Nathan Puwalsky is the biggest bounty I was after.

Nicole pulled out a wanted poster and it was of Nathan Puwalsky.

Me: Wanted. Nathan Puwalsky. For Murder in 12 states!? He is that bad!?

Nicole: That's right dad. He broke out of prison 2 years ago as he was awaiting trial for the murders of 12 kids.

Me: So we had a serial killer in our schools. This guy is the ultimate personification of evil in its entirety.

Girl Jordan: That's awful. Whoa! $500,000,000.00 for his capture!? That's great money.

Me: Bounty hunting is very profitable.

Nicole: It sure is. You all caught him for me.

Me: Actually Girl Jordan is the one that should have this bounty. She deserves it. She's a hero for saving us.

Girl Jordan: Thanks J.D. I couldn't have done all this without you.

Me: You're welcome Girl Jordan.

Nathan Puwalsky was back in prison. He was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to death. He was executed the next morning. He became the youngest ever inmate to die on Death Row in history of the U.S.A.

* * *

At home we were doing our homeschool work on a dark and stormy night.

Varie: I heard you all stopped a serial killer kid.

Me: We sure did Varie.

Luna: We saw that on the news dudes.

Lori: Girl Jordan was literally awesome with those moves.

Leni: Totes. She was amazing.

Luan: She sure gave him a run for his money.

Me: She sure did Luan. It was a great day for her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Varie: I'll get it.

Varie went and got the door and she saw a sad sight. On the front porch all soaked and wet and crying her eyes out was Girl Jordan and she had 2 suitcases with her.

Varie: (Gasp) Girl Jordan!? What happened?

Girl Jordan: (Crying hard) My parents disowned me because of my powers! I have no where to go!

Varie: Oh you poor thing. Come on in.

Varie took her in and she had her sit on the sofa.

Me: Girl Jordan? What happened?

Varie: Her parents disowned her because of her powers.

Everyone gasped.

Lola: That's awful.

Haiku: Girl Jordan we're so sorry.

Luan: Oh you poor girl.

Lynn: Yeah.

Aylene: Boy we've been having lots of our friends lose their family ties because of our powers. Some of us have accepted them but some people have not.

Cody: Yeah.

Zoe: This is getting insane.

Hercules: It sure is.

Vince: We have to help Girl Jordan as much as we can.

Jessie B: Yeah.

Me: It's all right Girl Jordan. You're more than welcome to stay with us. We have lots of room.

Girl Jordan: (Sniffles) Really?

Laney: Sure. We helped you fight Nathan and you're our friend.

Girl Jordan: (Sniffles) Thank you guys. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

We got Girl Jordan settled in and she lives in Lily's room.

Girl Jordan: I love your aquarium room Lily.

Lily: Thanks Girl Jordan. I've always loved the ocean. The beauty of the worlds fish has always been my thing.

Girl Jordan: I can believe it.

Lily picked up the 2nd suitcase and it was really heavy.

Lily: This one is really heavy.

Girl Jordan: Oh that's the bounty I cashed in.

Lily opened the suitcase and in it was $500,000,000.00 in gold bricks.

Lily: It's all in Gold Bricks!

Girl Jordan: Yeah. It's $500,000,000.00 in Gold.

Lily: This is a lot. This is going in the safe.

Lily formed a clone and took it to the safe in the basement.

Lynn Sr. & Rita came home and they were told what happened to Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan was sitting with the girls at the Grown Up table.

Girl Jordan: Thank you for letting me be a member of your family Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: No problem Girl Jordan.

Rita: After getting your powers no one should ever be kicked out of their home like that.

Me: I agree Ms. Rita. Ever since our friends have been getting their powers some of our friends were getting their family ties severed because of it. Aylene, Rusty, Polly, Riley and Giggles were accepted where Haiku, Tabby, Liam and Sam were not.

Luna: Yeah. This is crazy.

Sam: It sure is.

Aylene: Yeah.

Later we got ready for bed.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I wanted to have Girl Jordan get her powers for a while now. The scenario with a serial killer kid was completely out of the blue for me. I suddenly remembered the episode of Family Guy where Meg had to fight a bully named Mike Puwalsky and that was the first name that came to my mind. But Mike Puwalsky was taken so I went with a different name. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	309. Carnage is Chaos

It starts in Lori and Carol's room. I had called an emergency meeting and Spider Man, Mary Jane, Naruto, Black Cat, Eddie Brock, Harry Osbourne, Flint and Penny were with us.

Me: Now the reason I called you all here is because I have a strong reason to believe that someone is spreading lies about our abilities and how we help people and is ruining so many peoples lives.

Spider Man: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Mary Jane: Me too J.D. Rumors have been flying all over the city of Royal York like wildfire and someone is showing an extreme hatred for Metahumans. They are poisoning their minds with hate.

Varie: Whoever it is we have to stop them and fast.

Carol: That's right.

Lisa: Siblings and friends I have the solution.

Lisa pulled out a special radio machine.

Lisa: This is my new radio transmission and communications tracer. With this we can find whoever is sending those false messages.

Me: That's perfect Lisa.

Aylene: We can now find out who is responsible for this and shut them down.

Eddie: This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

We got to work and I was tuning the device to find the signal and the transmission.

Me: Lets see. (Tunes it to a station) No. (Tunes it to another station) No. (Tunes it to another station) No. (Tunes it to another station and I gasp) Aha! I found it.

?: My fellow citizens. The Metahumans pose a serious and grave threat to our great city and they want to kill us all. If you have any metahumans as a family member, disown them right away. They all are a poison that must be purged and destroyed completely.

Me: That voice is familiar to me. Let me check here.

I use my computer to identify the voice and did a comparison. I compared it to J. Jonah Jameson and it wasn't a match.

Computer: Analyzing. No match.

Me: Well J. Jonah Jameson is out. So it's someone else.

I compared the voice to a number of criminal offenders we fought before and the voice match was shocking.

Me: (Gasp) Oh no!

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: The one that's sending these false radio messages is our old enemy Cletus Kasady!

Spider Man: Kasady's still alive!?

Vince: I thought we killed him!

Naruto: That's what me and Carnage were thinking.

Carnage: Yeah. He just doesn't know when to stop and shut up.

Sakura: I agree Carnage.

Fu: Me too.

Flint: That freak doesn't know how to take a hint and move on.

Me: Yeah. But his voice imitation of J. Jonah Jameson is perfect.

Aylene: That's a good talent.

Cody: It sure is.

Black Cat: But the question is how did he survive being blown up in that explosion?

Me: I don't know Felicia. But some how he did and is now back for round 2.

Penny M: So how are we gonna stop Kasady?

Me: Well Penny lets see where he's at first.

I activated the tracer and the computer revealed that he was in Midtown High School.

Me: Midtown High School.

Spider Man: Our school. He must've gotten into the radio broadcast studio.

Me: Then that's where we're headed. But it could be a trap. So we have to be ready for anything.

Flint: That's right.

Me: Lets get him!

We all set out for the heart of the city and we saw Midtown High School entombed in a big red blob. We went in and the school looked like the inside of a beating heart.

Heartbeats echoed throughout the school.

Me: This is so disgusting. It's like we're inside someones heart.

Naruto: It sure does.

Sakura: This is so gross.

Lola: I hate this place.

Lana: I think it's really cool.

Lori: The sooner we find Cletus and kill him the sooner we can literally stop this madness.

Girl Jordan: I agree Lori.

Linka: Me too.

Lucy: I may like blood and darkness but this is too creepy for me.

Shannon: It's all right Lucy. We'll get through this together.

Fu: Yeah.

Laney: This is really scary.

Vince: Lets not let fear take over guys. We're on a mission.

Lynn: Yeah.

We clear some debris and find a man moping the floors.

Me: (Gasp) Stan Lee!

Lincoln: The world famous creator of Marvel Comics?

Stan: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson, Loud Siblings and friends.

Zoe: What are you doing here?

Stan: I was working on my next comic when the Carnage Symbiote took over the school. I decided to mop the place to help you.

Me: We appreciate it Stan. Me and Lincoln love all your comics and they are awesome. We even draw our own comics as a way to show prestige to your creativity.

Stan Lee: I'm honored. Thank you J.D.

We did the famous comic salute.

Me, Lincoln and Stan: EXCELSIOR!

We all laughed.

Me: Stan this fight is gonna get rough so you better get going.

Stan: Right. I have a feeling I know what's about to happen. Thank you.

Me: No problem.

Stan left the school and we proceeded on. We made it to the radio room and found Cletus Kasady making radio transmissions.

Me: Hold it right there Kasady!

He turned and saw us and we gasped at what we saw on him. He had burn scars and shrapnel wounds all over his body and his hair was totally burned off.

Me: Jeez! That explosion burned you all over.

Cletus: Yes. Because of you I am now a hideously scarred freak! I have burn scars and shrapnel wounds over 95% of my body and I nearly escaped with my life but I lost the Carnage Symbiote and am just a powerless man! But I quickly regained the Carnage Symbiote and I formed the ultimate plan to destroy all of humanity! (Insane Laugh) After Summer Vacation Started I snuck into the school and found the key to my revenge. By hacking into the radio rooms communications array I would send out all those false messages about Metahumans being evil by imitating the voice of J. Jonah Jameson and I would destroy all kinds of families around the country.

Girl Jordan: You ruined my life Kasady! Because of you I got disowned by my parents when I got my water powers!

Me: You will pay for this Kasady! You should've stayed dead when Lori and Leni thought they killed you!

Leni: Totes!

Lori: I'm going to literally beat you into a bloody pulp for everything you've done!

Cletus: (Insane Laughter) I will kill you all before that happens!

Me: Shut up you freak!

I go Super Angel 4.

Varie, Vince, Lincoln, Laney, Carol, and My children went Super Angel 3 and Yuko went Super Angel. Eddie became Venom and Flint had sand swirling around him and we saw that Penny M. had leaves swirling around her and she sprouted Angel Wings made entirely of leaves, Ben became Ultimate Ben and activated Buzzshock's powers.

Cletus: Don't you dare tell me to shut up!

He then became Carnage.

Mary Jane: Let me help.

Mary Jane then shocked us all when we saw that she has the Carnage Symbiote inside her too and she became The Ultimate Spider Woman!

Me: Whoa! Mary Jane you look amazing.

Mary Jane: Thanks. Me and the Carnage Symbiote are now partners and I am now known as the Ultimate Spider Woman.

Varie: It's awesome.

Spider Man: It sure is.

Me: Lets dance Kasady.

I fired an energy ball and he dodged it and the wall exploded behind him and he hit the ground. We flew out to him and Kasady formed his arm into an axe and Yuko fired a fireball and burned his arm off. But Kasady regenerated it and I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. Suddenly Kasady grew spikes out of his body and one of them skewered me through my hand.

Me: (Grunts in pain) You'll have to do better than that.

I flare up my fire aura and burned his chest and my wound closed up because of my accelerated healing. Kasady formed a sword on his arm and me and him clashed and he it was a brutal, savage and ferocious swordfight. Sparks were flying everywhere and parts of the city were being set on fire. Ben fired a blast of lightning at Kasady and I activate my Ultimate J.D. form.

Me: ECHO ECHO!

I unleash a loud sonic scream that was so loud that it shattered all of the windows in the buildings. Kasady was in a lot of pain and the Carnage Symbiote came off of him.

I revert back to normal and fired a blast of fire at Kasady and incinerate him instantly.

Naruto: Nice shot Bro.

Me: Thanks Little bro. Burn in Eternal Hell Cletus Kasady!

But Kasady's spirit appeared and Nicole appeared.

Nicole: The Netherworld is too good for you Kasady.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) **Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

The Carnage Symbiote then took form and was standing on its own and roared.

Carnage: **Carnage is CHAOS!**

Me: I think not.

I entomb the Carnage Symbiote in a bubble and take him into space where I threw him into the Sun and he was vaporized in an instant.

Me: (Echoing) That's the end of Carnage.

I fly back down and land and we cheer wildly.

Me: It's over guys. The terror of Cletus Kasady and Carnage has been silenced forever.

Lincoln: He sure has.

Lilly: Good riddence.

Me: Yep. But we have to call a press conference in Washington D.C. and let everyone know whats been going on.

Luna: Good thinking dude.

Sam: We have to let everyone around the country know.

* * *

Later we were in Washington D.C. where I called a press conference and revealed everything that went down with Cletus Kasady.

Me: Good Evening everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your activities for the rest of the day. But over the course of the last 6 days, Homicidal Maniac Cletus Kasady has been poisoning our countries people with lies saying that Metahumans are evil and vile scum that need to be ostracized from humanity. It was part of his diabolical plan to get his revenge on me and my friends. He was going to tear countless families apart and ruin their lives. Me and my friends were given our powers from many different sources. Mostly because of mythological deities from around the world. My friend from Royal York Girl Jordan here was recently disowned by her parents because of Cletus' lies and deception. She had gotten Water Powers because of the Water Dragon of Ler, the God of the Sea in Celtic Myth. Cletus was going to ruin our country and destroy it by ruining the next generations of many families around the country. Also we never suspected it but we have reason to believe that disgraced Chief News Reporter of the Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson who is now in prison and is now the most hated man in the world for his crimes, lies and prejudice, we believe that he is responsible for causing our friends Liam, Tabby and Haiku here to be disowned by their families too because of their powers.

Everyone around the country was horrified by this and they soon saw that Metahumans and superheroes are not evil at all. They are people like everyone else that were given amazing powers to use for good. But some were made for evil. Because of J. Jonah Jameson and Cletus Kasady, many families in the country were ruined beyond all repair.

* * *

Back at home we were resting.

Me: Another villain has been destroyed by us and will no longer terrorize the world.

Penny M: You said it J.D.

Me: Yep. By the way Penny I think I know how you got your plant powers.

Penny M: Really?

Me: Mm-mmm. It's a side effect from my heart and some of my blood that I gave you. It gave you Plant Powers and Angel Wings.

Penny M: That is awesome.

Lana: This is gonna be cool Penny.

Lola: Yeah.

Later we got ready for dinner.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me and I got it from the show Ultimate Spiderman. That show was awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	310. Fiery Babysitting

It starts in Lincoln & Linka's room.

Lincoln: (Yawns) Ah. Sunday mornings. My homeschooling is done, my chores are complete and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!

Lincoln and Linka get up and start dancing.

Me: Me too buddy!

Rita: (Offscreen) RISE AND SHINE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTHS TODAY! YAAAYYY!

Me: Time for another awesome babysitting adventure.

Lincoln: Oh yeah! Natilee babysat us last time.

Lilly: She sure did.

Varie: Lets see who will do it today.

Me: Yep.

I spin my new Daughter Wheel and it landed on Jared.

Me: Jared is gonna babysit today.

Janeen: Awesome!

* * *

Jared was gonna babysit Leni, Ember, Luan, Lynn, Linka, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Lisa, Marie K.L., Lily and Girl Jordan, Cody, Wednesday, Carol and Chione.

Me: You know what to do son?

Jared: I sure do dad. I learned alot from the master and my sisters.

Me: Okay son. Have a good time.

Jared: Will do dad.

After everyone left they got to their first activity.

Jared: All right guys. We're gonna do our first activity.

A knock on the door was heard and Jared answered it. It was Eddy as always.

Eddy: Hey Jared.

Jared: Oh hello Eddy.

Luan: Hey my king of Comedy.

Eddy: My angel queen of comedy.

They both kissed.

Marie K.L.: Hey Eddy.

Eddy: Hi Marie.

Jared: Now our first activity is something I call Adventure Fun. We go to the Simulator and fight in our favorite action packed shows.

Carol: That sounds like fun Jared.

Jared: You're gonna love it Carol.

* * *

They went to the Simulator and Carol went first.

Lisa: What scenario do you have in mind for Carol?

Jared: She'll love it.

Jared typed in the scenario and the danger level.

Jared: Here we go.

* * *

SIMULATOR

The Simulator activated and Carol found herself in the world of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Carol: I'm in Xena: Warrior Princess. (Squeals) This is gonna be so cool!

An explosion was heard and she saw Xena fighting the ruthless Callisto.

Carol: That's Callisto. I've always hated her. She has godly powers because of the Ambrosia. Now it's time for an angel to face a God.

Carol spread her purple wings and unsheathed her sword.

Carol dashed and just as Callisto was about to clash again with Xena, Carol's sword clashed with Callisto's and she kicked her in the chest and fired Godzilla's orange atomic ray and it hit her in the chest and blew a huge hole into it.

Callisto got up and she saw Carol.

Callisto: Who are you?

Carol: Your worst nightmare.

Callisto fired a blast of fire and Carol fired her atomic ray and the blasts collided and exploded. Engulfing much of the land in a raging inferno. Fire covered everything.

Carol kicked Callisto in the face and punched her in the stomach.

The hole in her chest healed instantly.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Jared: This is getting intense!

Linka: It sure is. I've never watched Xena: Warrior Princess but this is awesome.

Lola: It sure is. I watched Xena: Warrior Princess and it was amazing. Callisto is a ruthless monster.

Laney: She sure is. I can't believe she's that evil.

Girl Jordan: Me neither.

Jared: I've known Xena: Warrior Princess since I was a little boy and the fights between Xena and Callisto were savage. They were considered the most incredible fights in the show.

Lucy: They sure were. If it were a vampire facing a god that would be wicked.

Wednesday: It sure would.

Luan: This is gonna get intense.

Jared: Yeah. Lets watch.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Carol and Callisto were really going at eachother. Callisto fired a stream of lightning an Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning. The blasts collided and shattered the lightning and blew Callisto's arm off.

Callisto: You'll have to do better than that.

Callisto regrew her whole arm and teleported behind Carol. But Carol expected this and she punched Callisto in the face and kicked her in the stomach and sent her crashing into the rocks. Callisto and Carol fired energy blasts and they were blowing the whole area apart. The fight was so savage, destructive and ferocious that it was unbelievable.

Callisto was getting tired but Carol was not.

Callisto: What are you? You're no human.

Carol: Wrong Callisto. I am a human. But I was given my gifts from a source of incredible power.

Carol dashed and she grabbed Callisto and she stripped her of her godly powers and made them her own.

Callisto was now completely powerless.

Callisto tried to fire a fire blast but nothing happened.

Callisto: What did you do to me!?

Carol: I took away your powers and made them my own.

Carol opened her eyes and they were now purple instead of blue.

Carol: You're through Callisto.

Xena: She's right Callisto. You're through.

Carol: An Angel has beaten a God and the Angel has become a god.

Xena: Now it's your turn to face fear and pay for everything you've done.

Carol stabbed Callisto in the stomach and the poison on her sword was killing her.

Callisto: What's happening to me!?

Carol: My sword is poisonous.

Callisto saw that the blade of the sword had a purple sheen that signaled that the blade is covering in poison.

Carol pulled the sword out and the poison was suffocating her and it killed her in 30 seconds.

Callisto was dead and she disintegrated in 10 seconds to ashes.

Carol: Whoa! That was intense.

Xena: It sure was. Thank you for helping me.

Carol: No problem Xena. My name is Carol Pingrey Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Xena: Same here. You were amazing as a warrior.

Carol: Thank you.

Xena: My pleasure.

Carol: I'm actually from the future in the year 2018 A.D.

Xena: That's a long time from now. You are a skilled girl from your time.

Carol: I know. I get that all the time.

Carol then left and the Simulation ended.

In the control room cheered wildly for her.

Lola: Carol you were awesome!

Girl Jordan: You sure were.

Carol: Thanks guys.

Jared: So how does it feel to have the power of a God Carol?

Carol: It feels awesome Jared. I wonder what Vince would say now that I have Godly Powers aside from the ones I already have?

Jared: I'm sure he would accept this no matter what. We still have time for 3 more adventures.

Laney: I would like to have a go.

Jared: Okay Laney. I have just the scenario in mind for you.

Laney: Okay.

Laney went into the Simulator and it activated.

* * *

Laney found herself in a wartorn world that looked like a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

Laney: My goodness. What happened here?

Laney walked around the ruins of the city and she saw that she was in Royal Woods and it was all completely destroyed. She found a newspaper on the ground and read it.

Laney: "World War III caused by reckless actions of Lincoln Loud"!? What!?

?: You're gonna pay for this "BRO"!

Laney: That sounded like Luna.

Laney peaked over a hill and she saw dark versions of her sisters about ready to kill a version of Lincoln with shreded clothes and he had cuts, bruises and scrapes all over him. Some of his teeth were missing. The Dark sisters had red eyes.

Laney: Oh man. This is not good. I have to save my brother.

Lincoln: I didn't start World War III. Someone framed me!

Laney: Framed him?

Dark Lori: Don't give us those lies Lincoln. Because of you the entire world is now destroyed!

Dark Leni: This is like, all your fault!

Dark Lola: My pageant career is ruined because you destroyed the world!

Dark Lana: I hate you more than life itself!

Dark Lily: (RASPBERRIES)

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Lola: No one talks about Linky like that!

Leni: Like, Lets help him out girls!

Lily: Yeah!

Leni, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily went into the Simulator.

SIMULATOR

Luan: Hey!

The Dark Sisters and the beaten up Lincoln saw them and the dark sisters gasp.

Leni: No one talks that way to our brother!

Lisa: You people are disgusting excuses of homo sapiens!

Lily: Yeah. People like you make me sick! In fact...

Lily then projectile vomits all over them.

Dark Lori: EEWW!

Dark Luna: That is so gross dude!

Dark Lola faints.

Dark Lana: I like gross things but this is too much. (Throws up on dark Lynn)

Dark Lynn: Hey!

Lily: I may be a baby biologically but I have the body of a 10 year old girl.

Dark Lily began to realize the error of her ways because of how mean she was to Lincoln.

Laney: Nice shot Lily. Yeah. Nobody talks that way about our brother. People like you give sisters everywhere a bad name.

Leni: Yeah. And now we're gonna totes pound you into dust!

Lucy: You mess with one Loud, you mess with all of us.

Dark Lori: We'll see about that. I'm going to literally turn you all into human Pretzels!

Lola: Bring it on you dumb blonde!

If it were the real Lori she would not call her that.

Dark Lori was enraged.

Dark Lori: What did you just call me!?

Lola then punched her in the face and sent her crashing into a fire hydrant.

Luan: You may be my dark side but your jokes are stupid and lame!

Dark Luan was enraged and she snapped! She pulled out a flamethrower and fired a stream of fire at Luan and Luan fired a blast of light and she threw a bear trap that snapped onto Dark Luan's leg and she screamed in pain.

Eddy: Nice shot and throw Luan.

Luan: Thanks Eddy. That was a trap of all trades. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed while The Dark Sisters booed and jeered.

Lily picked up Dark Lily and dark Lily's eyes became white again.

Lily: Oh Lily. You remind me of how I looked when I was a like you.

Lily 2: Lily woving Winky.

Lily: (Giggles) We love Linky. Yep.

Lily 2 cried hard into Lily's shirt and she comforted her.

Lily: Oh it's all right little me. You were poisoned with lies. There there.

Leni was facing Dark Lori.

Leni: You will like, pay for kicking Linky out of our room!

Dark Lori: He is no brother of mine! It's my room and my room only!

Leni: You are more stupider than me Lori! It's my room too! (Thinks to herself) But now I have my own room.

Dark Lori: I'm going to...

Leni punched Lori in the stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked out some her teeth. Dark Lori was knocked out.

Leni: That oughta totes shut you up.

Lola punched Dark Lola in the face and knocked out some of her teeth and gave her a nasty black eye.

Lola: No one talks that way about Linky!

Dark Lola was knocked out.

Luna kicked her Dark self in the face and knocked her out.

Luna: Your way of Rockin' sucks eggs! No one talks about my brother that way!

Lisa used her technokinetic powers and formed a particle disintegration ray. She fired it at her dark self and Dark Lisa was a pile of dust with the eyes and glasses remaining.

Dark Lisa: Ow.

Lisa: No one talks that way about our dear elder brother.

Luan was facing her dark self. (Not the dark Luan in Prison)

Dark Luan: So you're angry for all the pranks I did.

Luan: Not just that but you give loving sisters and Comedians everywhere a really bad name.

Dark Luan: I'm not going down without a fight. I will Punch your lights out! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously you're dead.

Luan: We'll see.

Luan created a dragon made of red light and she sent it at Dark Luan and it ate her and mauled her. Dark Luan was a bloody mess.

Lucy fired a blast of Black Lightning at her dark self.

Lucy: Let fear consumed you completely.

Dark Lucy saw everything related to vampires burning and she then saw everything in different shades of Pink.

Dark Lucy ran into the destroyed Loud House and hid.

Lynn was facing her Dark Self.

Lynn: You are no sister to my brother. I may use him as a punching bag but he's my brother and I love him. But you are just a sore loser! Whoa! That's something I never thought I would say to anyone. Especially my evil self.

Dark Lynn was enraged and she charged towards Lynn and Lynn stomped the ground and a torrent of lava exploded out and incinerated Dark Lynn. Dark Lynn was a burned and battered mess.

Leni was facing her dark self and she slashed her hair off with her sword.

Leni: That is totes a big improvement for you.

Dark Lana was too scared to fight and she ran into the house.

Laney: What a woose.

?: You all ruined everything.

They then saw another Lincoln but he had Black Hair instead of white. This was Lincoln's Dark Self.

Leni: That is not Linky!

Lucy: Gasp! That's a physical embodiment of Lincoln's evil inside his heart.

Lisa: This is absolutely horrible. He's the true mastermind for plunging the entire planet into World War III.

Laney: He sure is. He's pure evil and he must've separated from Lincoln and destroyed the world.

Dark Lincoln: That's right and you all hurt my dear sisters!

Lynn: They were just pawns in your crazy plans to turn them against our brother and you destroyed the world in the process!

The Loud Sisters woke up and their eyes were back to normal.

Lori 2: What happened?

Lincoln 2: You ruined my name and my image and destroyed the world by plunging it into World War III! I lost everything because of you!

The 2nd Loud Siblings were horrified and flabbergasted by this. They were used as pawns in a diabolical plot to destroy Lincoln's Reputation and in the process they destroyed the world by plunging it into World War III.

Luan: You are gonna pay for everything you've done you monster!

Dark Lincoln: Oh I don't think so! Sisters help me destroy your pathetic goody goody selves.

Lori 2: No! You are not our brother! You turned us against him and did all kinds of horrible things to both him and the world! For that we're literally gonna rip you apart!

Laney: Leave this to me.

Laney fired poison barbs at Dark Lincoln and poisoned him. Dark Lincoln's heart was being destroyed.

Dark Lincoln: What's happening to me!?

Laney: It's my deadliest poison that Lisa helped me create. It's 500 Million times more powerful than Strychnine. I call it Strychnine Ω. It's a super poison that attacks the heart and then it spreads to the brain and kills you in 2 minutes and there is no antidote. Enjoy your trip to the Netherworld.

Luan: And don't ever hurt our friends and family again!

Dark Lincoln died and he disintegrated into a skeleton in 30 seconds.

Eddy: That takes care of that little wretch.

Lynn: Yep.

Lincoln 2: Guys thank you for clearing my name and restoring my good reputation.

Laney: No problem Lincoln 2. Our Lincoln would've done the same thing.

Lori 2: We have to go tell the world everything that's happened.

Lynn: Okay.

They went back home and everyone else cheered for them.

Jared: You guys were awesome. Great job.

Leni: Thanks Jared.

Lynn: Dark Lincoln got what was coming to him.

Jared: He sure did. Who wants to go next in another adventure?

Lily 2 was with them and they decided to rename her Rita Loud II.

Marie K.L.: I'll go.

Linka: Me too.

Jared: Okay.

Lily: You know I've always wanted to have a little twin sister.

Linka: I'm happy for you Lily.

Jared: Me too.

Marie K.L. and Linka were in the Simulator and Jared typed in the scenario.

* * *

The Simulator Activated and they found themselves in the ruins by the Sea of Possibilities in the world of Fantasia in The Neverending Story from 1984.

Marie K.L.: I know this movie! We're in The NeverEnding Story.

Linka: I love this movie. It was awesome.

They then saw malevolent storm clouds. It was The Nothing. A horrible void of darkness that sucks in everything like a vacuum.

Marie K.L.: The Nothing.

Linka: I remember that awful storm. It will completely destroy all of Fantasia unless we do something. We have to help the Childlike Empress and save Fantasia by calling her new name. From what I remember a Human from Earth can only do it.

Marie K.L.: That's right. Lets do it.

Linka: Right and we're from Earth.

They then stood ready and screamed the new name of the Childlike Empress.

Marie & Linka: MOONCHILD!

The Nothing suddenly disintegrated and vanished completely. All the people that were taken by the Nothing were returned.

Marie K.L.: It worked! Lets go find Atreyu and help him.

Linka: Right.

They went into the ruins of the temple and saw murals of the events in the movie. The murals were a timeline of everything that took place. They saw Atreyu looking at the murals.

Marie K.L.: Atreyu.

He saw them.

Atreyu: Who are you?

Marie K.L.: My name is Marie Kanker Loud.

Linka: And I'm Linka Loud.

Atreyu: Pleasure to meet you. Are you all humans?

Linka: We are and we saved Fantasia. The Nothing is gone.

Atreyu was shocked.

Atreyu: We did it.

Linka: We sure did.

Atreyu: It's over.

Marie K.L.: Not quite. I sense that there is one more obstacle to take down.

Linka: I feel it too.

They continued to explore the temple and they saw a mural of a dark wolf and they heard a growl and gasped. They saw a malevolent black wolf with green glowing demon eyes. He growled at them in a ferocious manner.

Marie K.L.: (In her head) Gmork.

Linka: (In her head) Gmork.

Gmork: **If you come any closer, I will rip you to shreds.**

The temple was rumbling.

Atreyu: Who are you?

Gmork: **I am Gmork. And you three, whoever you all are can have the honor of being my last victims.**

Marie K.L.: We won't go down without a fight.

Atreyu: That's right. I am a warrior.

Linka: We all are.

Gmork: **HA! Brave warriors. Then fight The Nothing.**

Marie K.L.: The Nothing has been sent back to where it came from thanks to us and there's no need to go beyond the Boundaries of Fantasia.

Gmork: **(Evil Laughter)**

Atreyu: What's so funny about that?

Gmork: **Fantasia has no boundaries and the Nothing can't be stopped. (Laughs)**

Lightning raged in the sky and that meant that the Nothing was coming back.

Atreyu: That's not true! You're lying!

Linka: Yeah!

Gmork: **Foolish brats. Don't you know anything about Fantasia? It's the world of Human Fantasies. Every part, every creature of it is a piece of the dreams and hopes of mankind. Therefore it has no boundaries.**

The Temple was collapsing even more as the Nothing was getting stronger again.

Linka: So Fantasia is still dying no matter what.

Atreyu: But why is it dying then?

Gmork: **Because people have begun to lose their hopes and forget their dreams. So the Nothing grows stronger.**

Atreyu: What is the Nothing?

Gmork: **It's the emptiness that's left. It is like a despair. Destroying this world and I have been trying to help it.**

Linka: You're a Harbinger of Death.

Marie K.L.: That's right.

Atreyu: But why!?

Gmork: **Because people who have no hopes are easy to control. And whoever has the control has the Power!**

The Nothing was getting stronger by the second as the skies raged and darkened and the temple quaked.

Marie K.L.: We have to stop him now.

Atreyu: Yeah. [To Gmork] But who are you really?

 **Gmork: I am the servant of the power behind the Nothing. I was sent to kill the only one who could've stopped the Nothing. I lost him in the Swamps of Sadness. His name was Atreyu!**

Thunder crashed and the temple rumbled again and Atreyu grabbed a blade of stone.

Linka: That does it!

Atreyu: If we're about to die anyway I'd rather die fighting!

Marie K.L.: We'll show you our true power!

Linka: This is the end for you Gmork!

Atreyu: That's right! Come for me Gmork! I AM ATREYU!

When Gmork heard that name and discovered who he was, his target was right there in front of him. He roared and went at them in a bloodthirsty pounce! Linka fired a blast of lightning and Marie summoned Marianas and the dragon fired a blast of fire that incinerated Gmork in an instant.

Marianas: That takes care of that monster.

Marie K.L.: Lets go. We have to stop the Nothing.

Linka: Right.

Suddenly the Auryn Necklace appeared around Linka and Marie's necks.

Marie K.L.: The Auryn.

Linka: It's amazing.

Suddenly the Nothing vanished completely. The calling of the Empress New Name was only half of the cure. Killing Gmork was the finisher.

The world of Fantasia was officially saved from total destruction.

Later they went to the Ivory Tower. They saw it and it was a breathtaking marvel to behold.

Marie K.L.: The Ivory Tower. What a sight.

Linka: It sure is.

Atreyu was riding Falkor and he regained the Auryn Necklace.

They went into the Home of The Empress and they stood before her.

Childlike Empress: Atreyu, Marie, Linka. Thank you all for saving all of Fantasia. I am forever in your debt.

Marie K.L.: No problem. We had to help or the world would've been destroyed and there would be no hope and dreams for anyone.

Linka: That's right.

Later they went home and everyone cheered wildly for them.

Jared: You guys were awesome.

Marie K.L.: Thanks Jared.

Linka: We saved all of Fantasia from total destruction.

Jared: You sure did. We have time for one more adventure.

Lucy: I would like to do the next one.

Jared: Okay. I have just the scenario for you Lucy.

Lucy: Okay.

* * *

The Simulator activated and Lucy found herself in the movie Blade.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm in the movie Blade.

She saw the fight with Blade and all kinds of evil vampires.

Lucy: Time for the Angel of Darkness to strike.

Lucy unsheathed her sword and spread her black wings, her red demon eyes were revealed and her fangs were out.

Lucy went down and slashed some of the vampires apart and they disintegrated into ash.

Blade came out and helped Lucy.

Frost: Hey Blade!

They saw Frost and he had eyes red like blood and he was armed with a samurai sword.

Frost: Lets do this.

Lucy: Let me face him Blade. I know what I'm doing.

Lucy charged and they clashed in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying with each clash of their swords and it was a battle between Dark Angel VS Evil God. The whole place was set on fire and explosions blew apart the walls and lit most of the building on fire. The sunlight was blasting in and it hit Frost and was burning him.

Frost got out of the light and Lucy got the drop on him and grabbed his arms and stripped him of his godly powers and she made them her own.

Blade then came and threw some auto-injectors filled with Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid or EDTA and they pumped him full of it.

Blade: Some (Censored) are always trying to ice skate uphill.

Blade took the last auto-injector and flicked it into the air and kicked it and it went into Frost's forehead.

Lucy: Go to Hell and stay there!

Frost swelled up like a balloon and he exploded into a mess of blood, guts and gore.

KABOOM!

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Jared: EEEEEWWW!

Linka: Serves that evil vampire right.

Lola ran to a trash can and hurled.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Lucy: That's the end of that vampire.

Blade: Not bad for a vampire girl.

Lucy: My name is Lucy Loud. I was made a Daywalker like you Blade. I have the thirst for blood and immunity to Silver, Garlic and Sunlight like you. But I know how to control the thirst.

Blade: How did you become a Daywalker Lucy?

Lucy: Me and my family had an incident happen a while back. I was bitten by my sister Lana's Vampire Bat and it made me into a Vampire.

Blade: That's unusual. I thought being bitten by a vampire bat and turning into a vampire from them was just a myth.

Lucy: I was thinking the same thing.

Later Lucy came back and we cheered for her.

Laney: Great job Lucy. You were amazing.

Linka: You sure were.

Lucy: Thanks guys. The Dark Angel won against the Evil God.

Jared: You sure did. (Watch Beeps) Time for our next activity: Singing Songs.

Linka: That's always fun.

Laney: It sure is.

Eddy: I love listening to our singing.

Lola: We sure do.

Girl Jordan: This is gonna be awesome.

* * *

In Luna's room They were getting their instruments ready.

Jared: Okay guys. Our first song is one of my grandpa's favorites. It's George Alexander's El Dorado. It was made in 1966 for the John Wayne movie El Dorado.

Linka: That sounds like a cool one.

Lola: This is gonna be cool.

Jared: Ready guys?

The Song played and Jared was playing a 12-string guitar.

Jared: (Singing Divinely)

Through sunshine and shadow, from darkness till noon  
Over mountains that reach from the sky to the moon.  
A man with a dream that will never let go  
Keeps searching to find El Dorado.

So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado.

The wind becomes bitter, the sky turns to gray.  
His body grows weary, he can't find his way.  
But he'll never turn back though he's lost in the snow...  
For he has to find El Dorado.

So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado.

My daddy once told me what a man ought to be.  
There's much more to life than the things we can see.  
And the godliest mortal you ever will know  
Is the one with the dream of El Dorado.

So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado.

An illusion formed and it turned the room into the beauty of Monument Valley in Utah.

The song ended and they all cheered.

Lola: That was awesome Jared!

Laney: I love Monument Valley. It's so pretty.

Lisa: Affirmative Laney. Monument Valley in Utah has some of the most amazing geological rock formations in the American West.

Jared: It sure does. Utah is known for having some of the most amazing rock formations in the country.

Ember: It sure does. How come we never went there on our global trip?

Sam came in and she was not feeling good.

Sam: Hey guys.

Jared: Hey Sam. I'm sorry you couldn't go with everyone to Aunt Ruth.

Sam: I know Jared. I'm sick with the stomach flu. I heard you guys playing music and that song was awesome.

Lola: Thanks Sam. I'm sorry you got sick. That stinks.

Sam: Me too Lola.

Linka: Want to hear another song?

Sam: I would like that.

Jared: We're gonna be playing Rugged Roads by Pete "Wyoming" Bender. It's one of my favorite songs from the American Southwest.

Sam: That sounds cool.

Jared: Here we go.

They start playing on Native American drums and flutes and instuments and the room changed into the Grand Canyon in Arizona.

Sam: The Grand Canyon. It's so beautiful.

The Grand Canyon is the largest canyon in North America and the 3rd Largest Canyon in the world. It's 10 Miles wide, 277 miles long and 6,093 feet deep. It took 18 million years to form the Grand Canyon and is one of the 7 Natural Wonders of the World and is a very popular tourist attraction in Arizona.

When the song stopped Sam applauded.

Sam: That was awesome guys!

Jared: Thanks Sam.

Ember: Glad you liked it. I can see that you're starting to feel better because of it.

Sam: I am. (Stomach growls) Uh oh!

Jared grabbed a nearby trash can and Sam threw up in it.

Jared: That is one nasty stomach bug. Lola can you go get Sam a glass of water?

Lola: You got it Jared.

Lola raced to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

Sam: Thanks Lola.

Sam drank the water.

Lola: You're welcome Sam.

Jared: We have time for one more song. Laney how about you sing the next one?

Laney: Sure. I know just the one. It's called It's A Beautiful Day by Sarah Brightman.

Jared: Good Choice.

They started playing and the room changed into an alien planet with a beautiful view of planets in the sky.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

un bel giorno...  
un bel giorno per morire.

Un bel di, vedremo  
levarsi un fil di fumo  
dall'estremo confin del mare.  
E poi la nave appare.

With every new day  
Your promises fade away  
It's a fine day to see  
Though the last day for me  
It's a beautiful day

Un bel di, vedremo  
levarsi un fil di fumo  
dall'estremo confin del mare.  
E poi la nave appare.

With every new day  
Your promises fade away  
It's a fine day to see  
Though the last day for me  
It's a beautiful day

It's the last day for me  
It's a beautiful day

It's the last day for me  
It's a beautiful day

* * *

Miles away at Aunt Ruth's house we heard Laney's divine and magnificent voice.

Me: Is that Laney?

Varie: It sure is. I didn't know she could sing very well.

Aylene: She's a great singer.

Vince: She sure is Aylene. I wonder how Carol is doing.

Cody: I'm sure she's doing okay.

Hercules: Me too.

Zoe: Same here.

Lincoln: That is awesome! I didn't know Laney is a good singer.

Lori: It literally is a great talent Lincoln. You have a great singing talent too.

Luna: She's right dude.

Lincoln: It's an amazing talent. Our family has lots of hidden talents all across the board.

Jessie K: That's right.

* * *

When the song was done we all cheered wildly.

Jared: Laney that was awesome!

Lola: I didn't know you you could sing so good Laney.

Laney: It's a hidden talent.

Lucy: It's a great talent.

Girl Jordan: It sure is. (Stomach Growls) Getting hungry.

Jared: It was lunch time anyway guys.

* * *

In the Kitchen Jared was going over what would be good for lunch.

Lily: Okay Jared, J.D. gave us Pizza, Varie gave us Spaghetti, Vince made us Burgers, Jayme made us Boullabaisse and Natilee gave us Steak & Eggs.

Carol: Way to keep track Lily.

Rita II: Poo-poo.

Jared: Lets see here. How about Chicken Cacciatore?

Laney: Ooh that's one of my favorite meals.

Everyone agreed.

Jared: Chicken Cacciatore it is.

Jared when to the chicken and whipped up the meal and it was a big pot of it.

Jared: Here you are guys. Fruit salad and Vegetables for me because I eat only fruits and vegetables and drink only water.

Lola: You have an interesting diet Jared.

Jared: Lets dig in everyone.

They ate it all.

* * *

1 hour later all the dishes were licked clean and they were patting their bellies in satisfaction.

Linka: Boy that was (Belches) delicious. Excuse me.

Laney: (Belch) Excuse me. It sure was.

Carol: It was really delicious.

Lucy: Burp. It was fantastic. If I had a heart it would be swelling right now.

Lola: It was really good. Thanks Jared.

Jared: You're welcome guys.

Sam: I can't have any because of my Stomach bug.

Luan: It's not fun but it's one thing you can get pasta. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Jared: (Laughs) That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Sam: That was funny.

Jared: We'll make a pot of this for when everyone gets back from Aunt Ruth.

Linka: Perfect.

* * *

Later at 3:00 they saw us pull up in Vanzilla 2.0.

Jared: They're back.

We came in with bored expressions on our faces and we saw the table with bowls of Chicken Cacciatore on it.

Jared: Hey guys. Welcome home.

Me: Chicken Cacciatore my favorite.

Lori: This will literally wash the taste of 60-year-old pudding out of my mouth.

Luna: Mine too.

Jared: Well dig in guys.

Me: How did it go son?

Jared: It was awesome dad. We did all sorts of great stuff.

Lola: We did adventures in the simulator.

Laney: Sang songs and had lunch.

Lana: That is cool!

Jared did a great job.

The next babysitting adventure is gonna be awesome.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter with Jared babysitting for a while. I used to watch The Neverending Story back when I was a kid. It was my first ever movie that I watched when I was a kid. It was made 34 years ago and it was awesome. Blade was an awesome Vampire Movie. Wesley Snipes did a great job in the Blade movies. Xena: Warrior Princess was awesome. Lucy Lawless and Renee Russo did a great job in that show. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Movies and shows belong to their respected owners.


	311. Wrath of The Evil Supercomputer

It starts in Royal Woods Elementary Gym.

Jen: Hey, guys. Just want to let you know that there are some new students coming in today.

Eddy: Really?

Me: That's cool.

Jen: Apparently, they're from France.

Double D: I believe we went to France on our vacation.

Ed: I can't wait to meet those new students, guys!

Varie: We were there on our Global trip.

Jen: I know. Everyone please give a warm Royal York welcome for Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaefer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar.

We cheered.

Me: (In my head) I've seen them before but I can't remember. But I'll have to ask. (Out loud) Welcome to America.

Jeremie: Thank you J.D. It's an honor to be here.

Aelita: Same here.

Ulrich: It's gonna be cool being here.

Odd: It sure is.

Yumi: It's a pleasure to be here.

William: Same here.

Lincoln: It's gonna be so cool having you all here.

Aelita: Thanks Lincoln.

* * *

At Lunch we were getting acquainted with the 6 newbies.

Me: So Jeremie if I may ask, don't take this the wrong way but I've seen all of you before from somewhere. I sensed a huge disturbance in the Force while we were in France on our Global Trip. What was happening?

Jeremie: Well J.D. you see we are known as the Lyoko Warriors.

Yumi: Our job is to protect the world from the terror of a malevolent sentient supercomputer called X.A.N.A.

Me and Lisa gasped.

Me: X.A.N.A.!? That program developed by the military in the 1990's that was created to destroy enemy communications!?

Jeremie: That's correct J.D.

Lisa: It was part of a top secret project for the French Government called Project Carthage.

Aelita: That's right Lisa. X.A.N.A. was designed for that purpose. But our job is not just protecting all of France from X.A.N.A.

Ulrich: We also protect the world of Lyoko from its evil wrath.

Me: This computer must've developed its own conciousness and became an evil sentient supercomputer.

Jeremie: That's correct J.D. X.A.N.A. rebeled against its creator Franz Hopper and it trapped him and his daughter Aelita in the virtual world of Lyoko. Luckily Franz shut it down to prevent it from wreaking havoc on the world. X.A.N.A. has the power to go anywhere throughout the electrical networks of the world and can cause all kinds of chaos. It can even possess living things and can manipulate objects, electrokinesis, super strength, speed, and endurance. We thought we destroyed X.A.N.A. for good but it keeps coming back and gets stronger than ever.

Lucy: Gasp! Sounds like this evil computer has caused a lot of problems for you all.

Yumi: It sure did Lucy. I like your goth girl look.

Lucy: Thank you Yumi. I was born from the darkness where most people have adopted it.

Yumi: That's true.

Lynn: I can tell you love sports as much as I do Odd.

Odd: Thanks Lynn. Sports are my life.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my laptop and show a slideshow of all the times the Lyoko Warriors defeated X.A.N.A. and saved France and Lyoko from its wrath.

Me: Boy you all have been busy over the course of 3 years.

Jeremie: We sure were.

Suddenly I sensed a huge disturbance in the Force.

Me: Uh oh! I sense a huge disturbance in the Force.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Varie: Same here.

Vince: Something is going on.

Screaming was heard outside and we saw a girl fire purple lightning at a couple of kids and fired energy blasts at them.

Me: Whoa! This must be X.A.N.A.'s work.

Jeremie: That's right J.D.

Aelita: Is that Sissy!?

Ulrich: How did she get here?

Me: I don't know. But we have to stop her. Come on!

We go outside to face her.

Me: Hey X.A.N.A.! You have absolutely no shame picking on little kids.

X.A.N.A.: **You all will die!**

Me: You first you monster!

I go Super Angel 4.

Kouen - Crimson Flames from Naruto OST plays.

Me: This is my fight guys. You all evacuate the school. I have a feeling that this is gonna be rough.

Vince: You got it partner.

Cody: Take down that cybernetic freak!

Me: With pleasure.

I dash and punch X.A.N.A. in the face and it got up and fired purple lightning at me and I fired lightning and our blasts collided and a power struggle began. Our power in our lightning was equal. The lightning blast exploded and sparks landed all over the area and set most of the ground on fire. People were running for their lives as the fight was getting intense. I stomp the ground and rocks lifted and X.A.N.A. went flying into the air when a rock pillar catapulted it and I went at it and punched it in the stomach with devastating force.

KRABLAM!

X.A.N.A. backed away and fired an energy ball and I did the same and our blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The mushroom cloud could be seen all the way from the highest building in Royal York. Luckily Lincoln had everything protected in a powerful force field.

Me: X.A.N.A. You will pay for everything you've done to this planet and you will pay for trying to kill so many innocent people! I will never forgive you for any of your crimes!

Me and X.A.N.A. went at eachother in a brutal and ferocious fistfight and the shockwaves from each punch and kick were incredibly powerful. We were exchanging blows at a rapid, powerful and savage rate. The fight was so savage and explosive that it was unbelievable. We landed on the ground and went at eachother again and I kicked X.A.N.A. in the stomach and punched it in the mouth. We then clasped hands and our auras flared up. The ground was shaking extremely violently as our power was clashing. Pebbles and rocks lifted up off the ground. I punch X.A.N.A. again and we went at eachother again and it was much more savage than ever. The fight was getting so rough and powerful that it was unbelievable.

Lincoln: Whoa! J.D. and X.A.N.A. are both equally matched!

Laney: Unbelievable! How can they both have that much power?

Lori: This is literally getting intense!

Carol: It sure is.

Jared: This is intense guys. Nicole is there a way to seal X.A.N.A. in its entirety away for good into the Book of Vile Darkness?

Nicole: Yes there is bro. But it will take time to prepare.

Natilee: You'd better do it sis.

Nicole: Okay.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness and began chanting an incantation.

The fight was getting more and more savage and brutal as time went on. The Lyoko Warriors then suddenly appeared and were helping me fight X.A.N.A.

Nicole: (Chanting an Incantation) **Genosumica Nextrofina Kylmyko Lextiago Morstiga Protexa Volenen Mortus...**

The fight was relentless. X.A.N.A. was not gonna stop until we were all dead and the world would be destroyed. But we weren't gonna stop either.

Nicole: (Continues Chanting) **Kektorma Netrygna Jordista Lirus-nor!**

A beam of black energy fired from the book and it hit X.A.N.A. and a ghostly figure exited Sissy's body and a violent earthquake was felt as a network of evil wires and computers erupted out of the ground and converged on our area and we saw the symbol of X.A.N.A.

The Book of Vile Darkness began to suck in X.A.N.A. In the world of Lyoko a vortex appeared and X.A.N.A.'s monsters were being sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

X.A.N.A.: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) **NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU MEDDLING LYOKO WARRIORS HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME! I WILL BE BACK AND YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!** _ **I SWEAR IT!**_

Nicole: Not this time you won't you technological abomination! Go back to Hell and stay there!

The Book sucked in X.A.N.A. and it let out one final scream as it disappeared into the book. Never to terrorize the world again.

The Book of Vile Darkness had all of X.A.N.A.'s info inside it and what it revealed was absolutely horrifying. It did all kinds of terrible deeds over the course of 28 years and its crimes were so horrible that it makes even Orochimaru, Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha look like saints and tame kittens compared to it.

Nicole: Whoa! X.A.N.A. is the ultimate evil. It has done so many crimes that it goes beyond that of pure evil.

Naruto: It's good that it's over sis.

Nicole: You said it bro. Another victory for Team Cosmic Dragon.

Vince: That was awesome though Nicole.

Carol: It sure was.

Everyone cheered wildly for us and we saved the world from the evil technological abomination known as X.A.N.A. and never again will it terrorize the world or the world of Lyoko. Later we got back to our daily routines and chatted with the Lyoko Warriors. Sissy went back home to France. Lori liked William, Luna liked Ulrich and Luan liked Aelita. Lisa liked Jeremie because of his computer and science skills.

Jeremie: Thanks for helping us stop X.A.N.A. for good J.D.

Me: My pleasure Jeremie. But I can't take all the credit. You all helped me.

Yumi: You are a true friend J.D. and everything we heard about you in France is true. You are a true force for good.

Me: Thanks Yumi. I get that all the time.

Zoe: He sure does. But Yumi how would you like to learn dark magic with me, Brittney, Lucy and Shannon?

Yumi: I would love that Zoe.

Me: This is gonna be great having you all here Jeremie.

Jeremie: It sure is.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for the Code Lyoko chapter. I've been wanting to do a Code Lyoko Chapter for a while but I didn't know how to set it up. Thanks for the idea. Credit goes to you. I watched Code Lyoko 10 years ago. It was a strange and interesting show. I can't believe that a Supercomputer program that was designed for the French Military to disrupt enemy communications like that would become a malevolent monster bent on wanting to destroy the world. That is awful and strange. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Code Lyoko is owned by Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain and MoonScoop Group.


	312. The Sly Loud's Part 1

Brittney, Lucy, Laney, Lana and Sakura were in the Simulator.

Me: Good luck in there girls.

Brittney: Thanks dad.

Lucy: This is gonna be really interesting.

Vince: Have fun in there girls.

Laney: We will Vince.

Lana: This is gonna be awesome.

Naruto: I'm sure it will.

They went into the Simulator.

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the world of Sly Cooper. But they were changed as a result.

Laney: Paris, France. Cool!

Brittney: It feels like yesterday since we were here. (Notices that she changed) Hey. I look different.

Brittney formed a mirror made of water and she saw that she was an Anthropomorphic Crow.

Brittney: Hey. I'm an anthropomorphic Crow. My favorite bird.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm an Anthropomorphic Bat. Wicked.

Laney: I'm an Anthropomorphic Squirrel. I look really cute with a squirrel tail.

Lana: I'm an Anthropomorphic Fox. I look cool.

Sakura: I'm an Anthropomorphic Leopard. I look awesome.

Brittney: I guess in this world everyone is an anthropomorphic animal.

Lana: That is cool!

Brittney: It sure is.

Then a shadowy figure appeared and went passed them. It was the famous thief anti-hero Sly Cooper.

Brittney: Sly Cooper. Awesome.

Lucy: Wicked.

Sly saw them.

Sly: Well I'm glad I have some fans.

Brittney: You're one of my heroes Sly. I love your thieving skills and how you steal from the bad guys.

Lana: Yeah.

Sly: I'm honored. How would you like to help us?

Brittney: We would be honored Sly. By the way. I'm Brittney Knudson.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud and these are my little sisters Laney and Lana.

Laney: Pleasure to meet you.

Lana: Sup.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Haruno.

Sly: Pleasure to meet you all. Lets go.

They snuck into the Paris Interpol office of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox and stole a police file.

Brittney: (Whispering) What's the file for?

Sly: You'll find out later.

Lana: This is gonna be interesting.

They got out and they were confronted by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Inspector Fox: Hold it right there!

Sly: Well. Inspector Fox. You're looking as lovely as ever.

Inspector Fox: Not as lovely as you'll be once you are behind bars Cooper. And I don't believe that I've met your friends.

Brittney: We're brand new Inspector. I'm Brittney Knudson.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud and these are my little sisters Laney and Lana.

Lana: Pleasure.

Laney: Charmed.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Haruno.

Inspector Fox: Pleasure to meet you. Now you are going to jail Sly.

Brittney: Then come and get us!

They dodged all of Carmelita's blasts of electricity from her shock pistol and they went into the Cooper Van.

They hightailed it back to the Cooper Hideout: An abandoned Train Caboose car.

Sly: This is the Cooper Hideout girls.

Brittney: It's nice.

Sly: I would like you to meet my best friends and partners. Bentley and Murray.

Bentley is an anthropomorphic Box Turtle and Murray is an anthropomorphic Hippopottamus.

Bentley: Pleasure to meet you all.

Murray: Same here.

Brittney: Pleasure to meet you all too.

They introduced themselves.

Brittney: So Sly what is the importance behind the file you stole?

Sly: Well my story is an interesting one. You see this file holds the key to avenging my family and reclaiming my family's most valued treasure.

Laney: What happened?

Sly: It all began when I was just a kid bouncing on my fathers knee. You see I come from a long line of Master Thieves who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book: The Thievius Raccoonus.

Lana: Wow. That book sounds very important to you.

Sly: It is. Anyone that read it learned it learned to be especially sneaky which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals.

Laney: So you're considered anti-heroes in a sense.

Sly: That's right. After all there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from ordinary people. You rip off a master criminal you know you're a master thief.

Brittney: That's awesome. I'm a bit of an anti-hero myself. It's how I got my title "The Empress of Darkness" because I'm one with the darkness and I sneak around in the shadow of the night catching criminals and beating them up and delivering them to the cops.

Sly: That's an interesting story. But here is where it gets rough. On the night I was supposed to inherit the book, 5 visitors came unannounced at our door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish 5 overpowered him and ransacked our house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus! Our family's manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They tore the book into 5 pieces and split it up. Each villain disappearing to the farthest corners of the world to commit dastardly crimes.

They gasp in sheer horror.

Brittney: Sly that's awful.

Laney: I'm so sorry Sly.

Lucy: Me too.

Lana: Same here.

Sakura: That's horrible. They ruined your life.

Sly: Yeah. Broke and alone I was dumped at the town orphanage. There I met 2 guys who became my lifelong buddies and trusted crew. Bentley, technogenius and strategist supreme and Murray, part time driver and full time burden. Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish 5, avenge my father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. This is gonna be the toughest test of my life. I will either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust.

Brittney: And we will gladly help you Sly. From this day on we are gonna be called Team Thievius Raccoonus and our mission is to help Sly reclaim his birthright and legacy.

All: Yeah.

Brittney: Lets do it.

The journey of Team Thievius Raccoonus had begun.

Continues in Part 2.


	313. The Sly Loud's Part 2

Part 2: TIDE OF TERROR

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was on their way to Wales.

Bentley made some modifications to the Cooper Van and made it bigger for them all to fit in.

Brittney: So our first member of the Fiendish 5 is in Wales.

Bentley: That's right Brittney.

Sly: Our first member of the Fiendish 5 is Sir Raleigh the Frog.

Brittney: He looks like a man that belongs in the lap of luxury.

Lana: That's for sure.

Sly: Yes.

Raleigh's background revealed that as a young man, he was a hot-tempered frog that grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whim he tried his hand at Piracy and found it to his liking. He quickly became addicted to crime and was brought into the Fiendish 5 as their Chief Machinist and mechanic. He is stationed in the soggy coast of the Isle of Wrath in the middle of the Perilous Welsh Triangle.

Brittney: Then that's where we're headed. Watch out Raleigh. We're coming for you.

They arrived in the Isle of Wrath and it was raining alot.

Brittney: It sure is raining.

Lucy: It sure is.

Brittney: I also have a strong feeling that there are pages from the Thievius Raccoonus here all over the island.

Sly: I have a feeling you're right Brittney. Lets go.

Laney: Lets also keep our eyes peeled for them. There are bound to be in safes here.

Lana: I have a feeling you're right sis.

Sakura: Lets follow Sly.

They followed Sly and found a Safe. Laney cracked it and found a page just as she surmised.

Laney: Just as I thought.

Lana: Good work sis.

Sly: Lets go.

Sly left a calling card in the safe. It was his family emblem.

They got to the bas and it was a fancy yacht and above it was a blimp that was causing the storm clouds.

Brittney: So that's how Raleigh is doing it. He has a weather control machine in that blimp up there that's making the storm clouds which causes ships that come near the island to crash onto the rocks so he can loot and plunder them for treasure.

Sakura: Very clever.

Lana: Yeah.

Sly: Lets search the yacht and find more pages and go after Raleigh.

Brittney: Right.

They searched every part of the yacht and pounded all of Raleigh's henchmen and found more pages. Then they went into the Blimp and faced Raleigh himself.

Raleigh: Oh how delightful. We have guests. The only thing is...I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!

Lana: You're not gonna like us Raleigh. You're gonna pay for killing Sly's father and taking part of what is rightfully his!

Raleigh: Oh I'm so sorry. How sloppy of me to not finish the job. Obviously we should've snuffed you out as well. So without further ado let me make amends by what... BLOATING TO GARGANTUAN SIZE AND SQUASHING YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUGS THAT ARE!

Lana: I don't think so.

Lana spread her ice wings and punched Raleigh in the face and won easily.

Raleigh: BLAST IT ALL! How could I loose to a little wretched girl!? Well gloat all you want Cooper Gang, but you're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You'll see. Mesa City is so well guarded a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!

Brittney: We shall see about that.

Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus was an entry from Sly's Japanese ancestor Rioichi Cooper who lived in 17th Century Feudal Japan. His moves were the Ninja Spire Jump and the Leaping Dragon. The Yacht was beamed to our dimension where it became another house on the lake we have in our mansion. Inspector Fox arrived after they left and arrested Raleigh. He was sentenced to life with a minimum of 50 years for his crimes and was ordered to pay £80,000,000 in restitution. With the storm machine out of commission boats found themselves on the water again and the mystery of the Welsh Triangle faded from memory.

Team Thievius Raccoonus spent a few days in Great Britain and did some sightseeing and returned back to Paris for the next heist.

Brittney: Well guys. One down 4 to go. I have a feeling that Muggshot is gonna be tough.

Sly: Me too Brittney.

Continues in part 3.


	314. The Sly Loud's Part 3

Part 3: SUNSET SNAKE EYES

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was on their way to the fictitious city of Mesa City, Utah.

The trip gave them the time to study up on Muggshot - An Anthropomorphic American Bulldog and the ruthless muscle of the Fiendish 5.

What he lacked in brains he made up for it in brawn.

But he wasn't always this way. His background revealed that he grew up as the Runt of The Litter and the Neighborhood Weakling. He was bullied and picked on constantly. The only friends he could turn to were on the big screens in the movie theaters. It was there that he saw his first gangster and he knew instantly that that's what he wanted to be. He spent the rest of his youth working out. Fueled by his dreams of great power and respect. With enough blood, sweat and tears, his dream became a reality. He pulverized the bullies faces in and became a hard boiled, street brawling, tough-as-nails gangster with a taste for guns and a desire to never be picked on or pushed around again.

Muggshot turned Mesa City into a gambling casino. Utah is one of the 3 states where gambling is illegal. Tennessee, Hawaii and Utah are the three states where Gambling is outlawed.

Brittney: So Muggshot is doing an illegal Gambling operation. Well it's time to shut it down for good.

Sly: You'll get no argument from me.

Laney: Muggshot is going down.

Lana: Lets get him.

They searched the whole place and found more pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. They destroyed and defeated all the guards and took all the gold and more. Lana won all the money in the casino and won $111 Billion.

Lana: Not bad for a 6-year-old girl huh?

She sealed the money into a scroll and continued on.

They beat all the guards and went up to Muggshots Room. The Reason Inspector Fox didn't show up was because Brittney found a hidden microphone on Sly's backpack recording everything and where they will go and she crushed it.

Brittney: Never again Inspector Fox.

In Muggshot's room they saw Muggshot.

Muggshot: What!? My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dudes running around cracking skulls and winning all my money and, and this is it? You're all the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rat with a stick and five girls. Wait a second. I've seen that stick before.

Sly: Maybe when my father knocked your block off with it.

Muggshot: Your father? Wow. You're a Cooper? You know, that Thingus Raccamagoucus had a lot of nice pictures but way too many big words.

Brittney: Shame you couldn't read all of them you pea brain behemoth.

Muggshot: Why you little!? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint, win all my money I feel transgressed and violated. Lets Rock!

Sakura: I'll take care of this guys.

Laney: Show no mercy Sakura.

Sakura: With pleasure.

Sakura dashed and punched Muggshot in the face with a powerful punch that incapacitated him in an instant.

Muggshot: Dis is impossible! A little girl like you beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book? You're gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby. And then believe me you don't want to be me.

Brittney: Three words Muggshot: Bring. It. On.

After they beat Muggshot they broke into his safe and found a page of the Thievius Raccoonus that belonged to Sly's Old West ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper. His specialty was the Rail Walk and the Rail Slide. Moves perfected during a lifetime of theft in the Old West. They got out just in time as Inspector Fox and Interpol arrived and that was the end of Muggshot's Gambling Empire and Mesa City's citizens soon returned home.

They spent a few days in America and returned to Paris for their next mission.

Continues in Part 4


	315. The Sly Loud's Part 4

Part 4: VICIOUS VOODOO

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was heading to Haiti.

There lived the infamous Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby. An Anthropomorphic Alligator.

Her background revealed that she was born into a family of mystics and other children found her to be really scary. She taught herself how to summon the undead and this gave her a few friends. In her adulthood she turned to a life of crime and set out to punish the world for fearing her as a child and she was brought into the Fiendish 5 as Chief Mystic. Her powers allow her to break the laws of man and nature at the same time.

Brittney: So Mz. Ruby will no doubt know we're coming after her.

Lucy: I'll be facing her when the time comes.

Sakura: We're gonna be ready for her.

Laney: This is gonna be interesting.

Lana: It sure is.

They arrived in Haiti and they saw a major Zombie Production factory. It was a sight that defiles graves at an unprecidented level. It was a sight that enraged Lucy.

Lucy: You guys go on and get everything around here. I'll face Mz. Ruby. Sly you come with me too.

Sly: You got it Lucy. Lets go.

* * *

They went into Mz. Ruby's skull home and they faced her.

Mz. Ruby: Mmm. I could feel that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju.

Sly: Yeah well you give me the creeps too lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly pastime.

Lucy: People like you give Voodoo users everywhere a bad name Ruby.

Mz. Ruby: (Laughs) Oh Sly and Lucy. I see your mouths moving but all I hear blah, blah, blah. Well if jaws need to flap, then let them flap. See you in the next world Sly Cooper and Lucy Loud.

Lucy: Bring it on.

Lucy and Sly went over pounded her all over the place and Lucy grabbed her and sucked all her magic out and made it her own.

Mz. Ruby: You've all got some rhythm Raccoon and Bat. But it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda King. He's tough with a capital "T". If you go poking around his stronghold in China. You're likely to get poked back.

Sly: Yeah well if he's anything like the rest of you I think we'll manage.

Lucy: Never again Ruby. Your days of messing with the dead are over.

* * *

Later everyone regrouped. They found more pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and gold and Sly found a section of the Thievius Raccoonus that belonged to Sly's pioneering ancestor from Ancient Egypt Slytunkhamen Cooper. His invisibility technique allowed him to steal from corrupt pharaohs and greedy noblemen. They left just as Inspector Fox arrived right on schedule. The production of Zombies which was made illegal in the World Peace Accord of 1971 earned Mz. Ruby a Life Sentence behind bars. They enjoyed a couple of days in the tropical sunshine and later returned to Paris for the next mission.

Continues in Part 5


	316. The Sly Loud's Part 5

Part 5: FIRE IN THE SKY

* * *

Team Thievius Racoonus was on their way to China.

They were learning about the Panda King.

An Anthropomorphic Panda Bear.

His background was a sad one. He was born penniless in the Kunlun Mountains of China. But he was really fascinated by the fireworks rich noblemen set off every New Years. He spent 10 years learning the art. But when he tried to offer his fireworks to the noblemen they couldn't couldn't see past his shaggy clothes and chased him away. Humiliated because of the arrogance and greed of the noblemen, he took revenge on everyone that shunned him by using the very tools of his art for crime. Causing a huge amount of death and destruction. The Fiendish 5 recruited him as their demolitions expert and from then on, his explosive touch became feared around the world.

Brittney: Whoa! That's awful what the Panda King experienced.

Laney: Yeah. Those stupid noblemen ingrates ruined his life.

Lana: They sure did. I love fireworks but those idiots caused him to become this.

Lucy: Maybe we can help him.

Sly: I have a feeling I know what you're gonna do girls. I wish you all luck.

Sakura: Thanks Sly.

They arrived in China and saw that the Panda King had built a massive explosives factory and his plans were to provide nearby towns and villages Avalanche Protection Insurance and if they refused he will send avalanches down and destroy the villages. They ransacked the factory and recovered more pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and even the cover for the Thievius Raccoonus. Then it was time to face The Panda King.

Panda King: I see you carry the cane of the notorious Cooper Thief Clan. Have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?

Sly: That was my plan at first. But now I'm interested in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket.

Panda King: Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow? You are a thief just like me.

Sly: No that's only half right. I am a thief from a long line of master thieves. While you, you're just a frustrated Firework Artist turned Homicidal Pyromaniac.

Laney: Sly. Let me talk to him.

Laney walked up to the Panda King.

Laney: Panda King I love your fireworks. They're beautiful. I think that your talent was overlooked because of those greedy narcissistic dirtbags that are noblemen. They wouldn't know good art even if it kicked them into the Sun. Like you I too am an artist and I paint pictures of beautiful scenes.

Laney touched the ground and a plant grew and formed a background where the fireworks exploded and created dazzling displays of beauty and skill and then he began to realize that he had been using his art for such diabolical purposes. He then renounced his criminal ways immediately.

Panda King: Thank you brave Laney for helping me realize what a fool I was in using my talents in fireworks for the wrong purpose.

Laney: You're welcome.

The Panda King redeemed himself. They then got the Panda King's section of the Thievius Raccoonus that belonged to Sly Cooper's technologically minded German Ancestor from World War I - Otto Van Cooper. Not known for his physical dexterity, Otto relied on vehicles like planes and cars to help him in his thieving endeavors. Armed with his designs they made new modifications to the Cooper Van.

The Panda King was now a member of the Cooper Gang and of Team Thievius Raccoonus. Now they had to go after the final member of The Fiendish 5 and his hideout is in the fictitious Krakarov Volcano in Russia.

Panda King taught Laney his Flame Fu and she quickly became a 9th Degree Black Belt in the art.

Continues in Part 6


	317. The Sly Loud's Finale

Finale: THE COLD HEART OF HATE

* * *

As Team Thievius Raccoonus was on their way to the fictitious Krakarov Volcano on the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia, Brittney began to notice something rather peculiar on the pages that were recovered.

Brittney: This is really weird. In these pictures it shows a giant Shadowy Owl silhouetted against the Night Sky.

Bentley: Hmm. Now that you mention it those images look very identical to the final member of the Fiendish 5.

Sly: It sure does.

Sakura: Who is the Final Member we're going after?

Sly: His name is Clockwerk.

Clockwerk is a Eurasian Eagle Owl.

Something just didn't add up with how Clockwerk was there in those pictures.

They arrived at the Krakarov Volcano and the door was closed. Brittney manned the machine gun turret and blasted the door open and they went in. The volcano was a really volatile place.

They then saw Robo-Falcons coming at them.

Lana: Robo-falcons coming fast!

Brittney: I got them!

Brittney fired the turret and shot them down and Lana used her super speed and grabbed them and they would be perfect for modifying the defense systems of our dimension.

Suddenly they saw the tower fire a super powerful laser at some rocks and they blew off the hill.

Bentley: That's a super powerful Death Ray!

Laney: Whoa!

Lucy: Gasp! That is powerful!

Sakura: This is incredible.

Lana used her speed and beamed it to our dimension.

Brittney: All right we're gonna fly over the heart of the volcano and take the fight to Clockwerk.

Lana: Sly and Panda King can use the jet packs I made.

Panda King: Perfect.

Sly: Great job Lana.

Brittney: All right. Lets go!

They flew over the lava lake and then they saw CLOCKWERK HIMSELF! He was a giant mechanical Eurasian Eagle Owl and the level of hate and evil he had was unbelievable.

Brittney: Whoa!

Clockwerk: **Sly Cooper. You have destroyed my lair and my death ray. Remarkable. You Cooper's always find a way to beat me!**

Sly: Always!? So that was you in the background of all those old pictures in the Thievius Raccoonus! How old are you?

Clockwerk: **Perfection has no age.**

Laney: Are you immortal?

Clockwerk: **Revenge is the prime ingredient in the Fountain of Youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would eclipse your family's thieving reputation.**

They were shocked.

Laney: This guy is a monster!

Brittney: This guy is no bird. He is Pure Evil!

Panda King: I can blast holes in his armor for us to attack him.

Sly: Lets go!

Panda King fired his fireworks and it blasted his left wing and they fired blasts into it. They hit several spots and Clockwerk fell into the lava.

Laney: That did it.

Lana: Yeah!

But Clockwerk flew out of the Lava and he was still active.

Sakura: It only slowed him down.

Brittney: What does it take to kill this monster!?

Sly: I don't get it. You're so familiar with my family - You must have known my father had a son. If you hated the Cooper's so much, why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?

Clockwerk: **Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Cooper Line is nothing.**

Brittney: Well it didn't work out well didn't it?

Lana: Letting Sly live was a huge mistake and now we're gonna make you pay for your crimes!

Sly: That's right. But there's where you're wrong Clockwerk. The Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves... it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus!

Clockwerk: **Enough Sly Cooper! It ends here! I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!**

Brittney: Over my dead body you will!

They fought viciously against Clockwerk. It was a brutal and explosive fight. But Clockwerk was putting up a tremendous fight. They beat Clockwerk and he was vulnerable and all that was left was to destroy his head. Sly delivered the final blow to his head and the debris from Clockwerk was everywhere. They defeated the Fiendish 5. They reclaimed Sly's birthright.

Brittney: We did it guys. Mission accomplished.

They cheered wildly.

Sly: Brittney. Thank you all for helping me reclaim my family book, my heritage and my birthright.

Brittney: No problem Sly. We worked together and helped you avenge your family.

Bentley: It was awesome.

Laney: It sure was.

Sakura: Yeah.

Sly: Well I guess you all have to get back to your dimension.

Brittney: Yep. But we won't be far away from you all.

Brittney snapped her fingers and the Earth of Sly's world merged with ours in our dimension and it was now part of our world.

Brittney: We are actually humans.

Bentley: It's awesome.

Murray: It sure is.

* * *

Later Brittney, Lucy, Laney, Lana and Sakura went home to Michigan. The Cooper Gang headquarters was now Raleigh's Yacht and it was perfect for them. It was the beginning of new adventures for the Cooper Gang.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Saga complete.

This was an awesome one for me. I've been playing Sly Cooper on Playstation for a while and the games are awesome! I got perfect scores on Sly 1, 2 and 3 but not 4. I hope they make a Sly Cooper 5. The wait for it is really excruciating. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Sly Cooper Series is owned by Sony, Sucker Punch Productions and Samzaru Entertainment.


	318. Revenge of The Trix

It starts with me, my mom and dad at the governor's office.

Me: I understand the full responsibility sir.

Governor: I'm sure you do. You are hereby approved for the Harem Bill.

Me: Thank you sir. But I don't think of it as a Harem sir. I think of it as a Big family.

Governor: Good call. That's perfect.

* * *

Back at my house I made my announcement.

Me: I was recently approved for a special bill to get a harem or as I call it a big family like my brother Naruto.

Lori: That is literally amazing J.D.

Leni: Totes.

Me: Yeah. But there's a catch. I have to share my wives with everyone in my family.

Naruto: That's like the Leaf's Clan Restoration Act.

Sakura: It sure is.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: Yes. But I made it extremely clear that I would choose who wants to be part of my big family and I would not have them be part in a loveless marriage. I also want to get to know them more before I make it official.

Naruto: That's good bro. I can teach you how to do it.

Me: Thanks bro. But that won't be necessary. I've learned a lot from Varie and this is gonna be a good thing for me.

Lynn: This is gonna be cool.

Lucy: It sure is. If Dracula can have 3 brides then why not you?

Me: I'm not a vampire but thanks Lucy.

* * *

Later at high school, Me Varie and the older siblings were in class.

Mrs. Harrington: All right class may I have your attention? Now we have a new student joining us today so please give a warm Royal York High welcome for Rachel.

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail with magenta eyes, pink tank top and a purple skirt and red high heel shoes came in. Her earrings were music notes.

Rachel: Pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Welcome to Royal York Rachel.

Rachel: Thank you. I moved here from New York City.

Me: I love New York. Beautiful buildings and scenery.

Rachel: Yeah.

Mrs. Harrington: How about you take the seat between Varie and Lori?

Rachel: Okay.

We got class over with.

* * *

At Lunch we were chatting with Rachel.

Lori: So can you tell us a little about yourself Rachel?

Rachel: Sure Lori. I like music and having fun on my guitar.

Luna: That's rockin. I'm a rock and roll player myself.

Rachel: That's cool Luna.

Me: Rachel I can tell you are from somewhere else. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but I just know.

Rachel: You're right J.D. I'm not actually from Earth. I was born on the planet Melody.

Me: Planet Melody?

Rachel: Yeah. Planet Melody is a planet located in the Harmonic Nebula. We are known for our music and it's considered a paradise planet.

Me: Wow.

Luna: Sounds like my kind of planet.

Sam: Me too luvbird.

Varie: We are no strangers to different planets across the galaxy. We've been to many planets across the universe on our adventures. It's all amazing.

Rachel: I believe it. I've heard so many stories about all of your adventures all over the world and the Galaxy. But I have something else to tell you. I am the daughter of the princess of Melody Musa.

Me: Musa of the Winx Club? That's awesome.

Rachel: Yes. It is. I love my mother and my family.

Then I sensed a disturbance in the force.

Me: Uh oh! I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Varie: What is it?

Me: It's evil and it's coming this way. Better call in the rest of the force.

I pull out a special device in the shape of a K and press a button. In Royal York Elementary and Middle School and at home, Vince, Aylene, Cody, Hercules and Zoe, Yuko, Janeen, my children, Lincoln and the rest of the siblings got the signal and flew to the high school.

Lincoln: We got your call J.D. What's up?

Me: Trouble. It's coming this way. I can sense it.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Suddenly an explosion of lightning blasted a hole into the roof and 3 figures came in and it was the Trix - Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

Rachel: The Trix!

Me: I've heard about these heartless monsters. They are the most ruthless delinquent witches ever to terrorize the realm of Magix.

Icy: That's right J.D. and now we will destroy you and steal your powers.

Me: You can't kill me that easily Icy.

I go Super Angel 4.

Rachel: Wow! So this is your Super Angel 4 transformation.

Me: That's right Rachel. In this form my power is enhanced 1 million fold.

Varie: You want to get to him Trix, you'll have to go through us!

Varie went Super Angel 3.

Vince: Yeah!

Vince went Super Angel 3.

Rachel: Let me help you. Rachel of Melody! Fairy of Music!

Rachel became a Dimenix.

Me: Your form is really cool Rachel.

Rachel: (giggles) Thanks.

?: You Trix just will never learn will you?

Stormy: It's those meddling Winx.

The Winx Club came in.

Me: The Winx Club! Awesome.

Bloom: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. We've heard so much about all of you.

Layla: When we heard that the Trix were causing trouble we came as soon as we could.

Me: We appreciate it. Lets tear these monsters apart. It's time they paid for their crimes against the Universe.

Everyone spread their wings and we went at the Trix and a huge and savage fight began. Massive fire explosions blew apart the area outside and set much of the land on fire. We were hitting the Trix with everything we got and they were putting up a really powerful fight. But it was starting to become too much for them.

In the end the Trix were knocked down and were on their last legs.

Me: Never again Trix. You've terrorized the universe for far too long and now it ends.

I held out an energy blast to them.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there!

I fired an energy blast and obliterated them completely. Killing them instantly.

Me: That takes care of them.

Rachel: You were all awesome!

Me: We get that alot.

Flora: Those Trix were monsters that needed to be destroyed for good.

Roxy: You said it Flora.

Techa: Never again will they terrorize the realms.

Stella: That's right.

* * *

Later I took Rachel on a date to get to know her. Turns out she has an amazing history and she idolized me as her source of inspiration. She helped keep New York safe before moving to Royal York. She is an amazing girl. I explained my new ordinence that was placed on me and she accepted. I now had 2 wives coming.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Welcome aboard Bubblegumsurpr1. You are gonna make a great addition to my stories. The Winx Club is a great show. I love the fairies in the show. Bloom is my favorite. Her fire powers are amazing. Let me know what you think and welcome aboard Rachel.

See you all next time.

Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi.


	319. Darkar's Revenge

It starts at home as we were preparing for another week of Homeschool. I just finished my test.

Me: Done.

Rachel: So you guys have homeschooling?

Me: Yeah. It was because of me that I gave the idea for the Loud's. School Shootings were plaguing our country and we couldn't risk it anymore. We only go to school when it's needed though.

Rachel: Good thinking.

Varie: Yeah.

Suddenly I felt a disturbance.

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: I don't know. But it's not good.

Bloom then came in.

Bloom: J.D. we got big problems!

Me: What's wrong Bloom?

Bloom: Alfea is under attack.

Me: We better go too! Lets go!

* * *

We then arrived in the magical dimension of Alfea and it was under attack by an old enemy that I defeated 3 years ago: Lord Darkar!

Me: That's impossible! I thought I killed him.

Bloom: You did J.D. but somehow he's back and he wants revenge.

Rachel: I heard you killed him J.D. When was this?

Me: It was 3 years ago when I was 12. I didn't have my Super Angel powers back then but he was the most formidable adversary I've ever faced. He was the first ever monster I killed.

Lori: So this monster was literally your first kill?

Luna: That's awful dude.

Leni: Totes.

Laney: How are we gonna destroy this monster again?

Me: Lets go.

* * *

We flew and confronted him.

Me: DARKAR!

Darkar saw us.

Lord Darkar: **Just the little man I wanted to see. J.D. Knudson. You're gonna pay for killing me!**

Me: I thought I was rid of you forever Darkar. You got what you deserved for terrorizing the Universe!

Lord Darkar: **I will kill you for sending me to Hell. You ruined my reign of terror.**

Me: You had it coming for a long time Darkar. I'm glad I killed you and I show no remorse in doing so and I will gladly do so again. This time I'm sending you back to Hell! And not even your precious Trix can save you this time.

Darkar was shocked.

Lord Darkar: **You killed my Trix?**

Lola: They got what they deserved you monster!

Lana: They're dead now thanks to us. We stripped them of their powers and sent them off to the Netherworld forever.

Laney: Just like you will be.

Lucy: Your crimes are completely unforgivable.

Lord Darkar became enraged and he became a Shadow Phoenix.

Lord Darkar: **You will die a thousand deaths for everything you've done to me J.D.!**

Me: You first Darkar! Just for the record I'm not the same J.D. Knudson you fought 3 years ago. I've gotten far more powerful than when we fought last time.

Lord Darkar: **How so?**

I go Super Angel 4 and Lord Darkar was enraged.

Me: This is so.

Lord Darkar: **No matter ho...**

I kicked him in the head without warning and fired an energy blast and blew off his right wing. The Winx Club, Rachel, Vince, Aylene, Varie, Cody, Hercules & Zoe, My Children, Janeen, Yuko, Naruto and the girls, and the Loud Siblings were helping out and tearing Darkar apart. Darkar was on his last legs and he was back in his knight form.

Lord Darkar: **This isn't fair! WHY CAN'T I WIN!? WHY!? WHY!? I AM THE MOST POWERFUL RULER IN THE UNIVERSE!**

Me: Because you don't care about anyone other than yourself. People like you deserve to be forever damned.

Vince: That's right. You're a monster and you will never be worthy of the power you have and you will always be a worthless waste of a life.

Varie: That's right.

Aylene: You brought all this on yourself Darkar and you lost.

Cody: People like you will never be welcome in all of God's Creation.

Zoe: That's right.

Me: This is the end of the road for you Darkar. Go back to Hell and stay there.

I fired an energy blast and obliterated him in an instant. His wicked spirit then appeared.

Nicole: Now you are cursed to my book. (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and chants an incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

The Book of Vile Darkness sucked in Darkar and sealed him into it for all eternity.

Me: Darkar will never terrorize my life ever again or terrorize anyone elses.

Allie: That's right dad.

Jared: I'm sorry dad. I didn't know he was your first kill.

Nicole: Me neither.

Me: Yeah.

Natilee: Well Darkar is now gone forever.

?: But you forgot me.

We turned as saw another Bloom but she was dark and evil and we gasped.

Lori: Is that another Bloom?

Bloom: So this is the monster that I became when Darkar poisoned my mind with evil.

Flora: I had no idea Bloom.

Stella: This monster is bad.

Nicole: Let me face her guys.

Me: Go get her Nicole.

Nicole: With pleasure.

Nicole went Super Angel 3 and she dashed and Dark Bloom got punched in the face and kicked in the stomach.

Dark Bloom fired a blast of fire and Nicole fired a dragon made of stars and cosmic energy and it overpowered her and obliterated her.

Nicole powered down.

Nicole: That didn't last very long.

Me: No it didn't. But it's now official guys. We've now seen the last of Darkar the Shadow Phoenix.

Naruto: That's right bro.

Rachel: Yep. The Trix and Darkar will never terrorize our Universe again.

Lincoln: That's right.

Lilly: I hate people like that.

Zoe: Me too.

Rita II: Poo poo.

Stella: That's right.

Musa: Lets have a concert to celebrate our victory.

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

Back on Earth we had a victory concert and it was awesome. The songs we sang were amazing. Everyone from all over Royal York was there and it was awesome.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I've been wanting to do a chapter with Darkar for a while. I've forgotten about him until me and Rachel did roleplaying. Thanks for that. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	320. Sand VS Fire

It starts as we were watching TV, reading books and playing board games.

Lola: So far things have been very quiet haven't they?

Penny M: They sure have Lola.

Rachel: Yeah. No word on any activity yet.

Vince: Yep.

Lana: How's your heart doing?

Penny M: It's doing good Lana. I now feel amazing.

Lisa: I'm happy for you Penny.

Me: Glad my heart I gave you works like a charm Penny.

Leslie: We're so happy for you Penny.

Penny M: Thanks guys. Leslie how were you like before you became this uh?

Leslie: How we became Agony?

Penny M: Yeah.

Leslie: We weren't always Agony. I was a normal girl but I had a very dark past. My father was a raging alcoholic and he would beat me on a regular basis. He hated me and how I was the apple in my moms eyes.

Penny M: That's awful Leslie.

Leslie: I know. But that's not the worst part.

WARNING: This flashback is very dark. Read at your own risk.

Flashback starts.

Leslie: (Narrating) My father raped me several times, beat me up, cause bad injuries to me and he did the most terrible thing to me. (Crying) He killed my mother right in front of me! And he sold me to the Life Foundation for more beer!

Flashback ends.

Leslie was crying hard and Varie was comforting her.

Varie: I'm so sorry Leslie.

Sam: I know just how you feel. My parents were the most dangerous serial killer couple in the country and they did all that to me. They were about to sell me to someone but I ran away before that could happen.

Naruto: Boy you've had it worse than me Leslie.

Sakura: Your father is a monster. No offense Naruto.

Naruto: None taken Sakura.

Me: That stupid man.

Alexis: I can't believe that man. He should be locked up in the darkest prison cell imaginable. Leslie I promise we'll get justice for you.

Leslie: Thank you Alexis.

Suddenly without warning a blue fireball bursted through the window and hit Alexis and she was in a tornado of blue fire.

Laney: Another Elemental Choosing.

Zoe: It sure is.

The Blue Fire Tornado had snowflakes in it along with icicles.

I touched the tornado and my hand had frost on it.

Me: It's Cold Fire.

Linka: It sure is. That's cold stuff.

The tornado vanished and Alexis had Sky Blue Angel Wings and blue clothes.

Alexis: What happened?

Me: You were in a tornado of Cold fire and you were given wings and powers.

Alexis: Let me see here.

Alexis held out her hand and she fired a blue fireball and the wall froze with ice.

Alexis: This is awesome!

Me: It sure is. Let me see here.

I pull out my book and look it up. I made an unusual discovery.

Me: Here it is. Alexis you've been given your powers by the Cold Fireball of Skaði the goddess of the hunt, skiing and winter in Norse Myth. Once every 250 years she sends a fireball made of blue cold fire that bestows her powers of all of winter to a worthy soul who has an overwhelming sense of love and justice for those that are closest to her.

Alexis: That's amazing. I have a lot to learn now that I have ice powers.

Rachel: This is gonna be so cool for you Alexis. No pun intended.

Lana: I'll teach you everything I know about how to use your powers Alexis. I got my powers because of the Snowflake of Khione, the goddess of Snow in Greek Myth.

Alexis: Thanks Lana.

The TV show was interrupted by a breaking news report.

News Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news report. We are live in Downtown Royal York where Flint Markus the Sandman is facing a high school kid with incredible fire powers as well as a man that looks like he's made of pure clay.

We saw that the kid had blonde and red hair and his fire powers were incredible and he had a red shirt and beige pants.

Me: (Gasp) That's Francis Stone AKA Hotstreak! And that's former actor Matt Hagen AKA Clayface!

Lincoln: You know Francis J.D.?

Me: Yeah. It was 9 years ago. He was a hot-headed bully and I was his favorite target. Francis and I would get into these huge fights as part of a daily fighting session after school and he was a powerful fighter, but it gave me a good workout. When I was 10 he moved away to Dakota City and I heard rumors flying around that Dakota City became a town full of Metahumans somehow. He may have been a bully but he respected me. Matt Hagen is an actor and they called him the Man of a Million Faces. His face was horribly disfigured after he got into a terrible car accident and he recovered in the burn unit. But he was the test subject for corrupt industrialist businessman Roland Daggett for a new face cream compound called Renuyu. It's what gave him his moniker the man of a Million Faces. He was impersonating men for Daggett but he greatly resented that and he quickly became addicted to the Renuyu. Daggett's henchmen poured the entire vat of the compound onto him to try and kill him. But it only mutated him and turned him into Clayface. He has shape-shifting powers and can form clay weapons from his arms like spike hammers and swords and more. He can also turn into anyone he wants.

Lincoln: That's really strange.

Lori: It sure is.

Leni: Totes.

Lola: It sounds like these guys have it out for Flint somehow.

Me: Yeah. We better help him. Lola, Leslie, Eddy, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln you all come with me.

Lola: We're on it.

Luan: Lets burn this guy up! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Leslie: We get it.

Me: Lets go.

Leslie became Agony.

* * *

We flew and swung to the city and we saw the fight.

Sandman fired a sand blast at Hotstreak and buried him. But Hotstreak exploded out.

Hotstreak: You're no hero Sandman. You're a villain like me!

Sandman: I was never like you Hotstreak. (hits Clayface with sand hammers) No one messes with my friends!

Clayface (blocks with clay hammers): Being a hero's made you soft, Marko. Paul and Ock taught you better then that. You gotta help yourself! (hits Sandman with clay hammers)

Sandman (turns hand into sand mace): That's not who I am anymore!

Me: And he never will be again!

I fired a blast of fire at Clayface and hardened him and shatter him into a million pieces.

Flint: Thanks J.D.

Me: No Problem Flint.

I look at Hotstreak.

Me: Hello Francis, it's been a while.

Hotstreak: J.D. Knudson. How nice to see my favorite sparring partner again.

Me: You've been doing really well and the fire powers are a good touch for you.

Hotstreak: Thanks. I heard you've been doing all kinds of good things around the world these past 10 years.

Me: That's right. How did you get these powers though?

Hotstreak: I was exposed to some kind of gas that exploded everywhere in Dakota City and I got these powers as a result. These barrels had the biohazard sign on it.

Me: You were exposed to an Experimental Biohazardous Mutagenic Compound and it mutated you and gave you fire powers.

Hotstreak: That's right J.D. Several others in Dakota City were exposed too and they got powers as well.

Me: Chemical accidents are one of the most prominent causes of people getting superpowers.

Hotstreak: That's true. Lets have a spar.

Me: Just like old times. Right?

Hotstreak: You know it.

We went at eachother and punched and kicked and did all kinds of fighting moves. I beat Francis like I did all those times all those years ago.

Hotstreak: You've gotten stronger and much better than I remember J.D.

Me: So have you Francis. You've gotten stronger too. But now it's time to pull out all the stops. Lola?

Lola: Lets get it on Hot boy!

Lola spread her wings and had fire in her hands.

Hotstreak: The little beauty girl has fire powers too. Lets burn.

Lola and Francis fired streams of fire at eachother and the blasts collided and then Lola's fire overtook his and sent him crashing into a trash can.

Alexis: Lets cool this monster down.

Agony: We agree.

Agony wrapped Francis in purple webbing from head to toe and Alexis fired a ball of Cold Fire and froze him completely in a block of ice.

Alexis: Now that's what I call getting the Cold Shoulder. (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one Alexis.

Alexis: Thanks Luan.

Eddy arrived.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one. Great fight guys.

Lola: Thanks Eddy.

Luan: Are you all right Eddy?

Eddy: I sure am my Queen of Comedy. I had a run in with Clayface earlier.

Flashback :

Eddy was listening and dancing to Come and Get Your Love by Redbone on the street until he ran into a man.

Eddy (turns his music off): Can I help you?

Man: I'm looking for Flint Marko. Have you seen him?

Eddy: Sorry. I haven't seen him around. Can you come back later?

The man then turned into Clayface, frightening Eddy.

Clayface: Actually, I prefer it if you got him to come over here. Now.

Flashback Ends.

Eddy: I had no choice.

Luan: I'm glad you're all right Eddy.

Me: Same here man. Lets get Clayface and Hotstreak here to the proper authorities.

Clayface was scooped up and placed into a big bag and arrested. Hotstreak was loaded into a police car.

At home we celebrated our victory with a burrito party.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that. Credit goes to you for the idea. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	321. The Pit of Immortality

It starts with Me, Laney, Varie, Lincoln and Rachel watching TV in the Living Room.

Me: It sure is quiet. Our parents are out and won't be back until next week.

Lincoln: That's right.

?: It's rather lonely without your family isn't it?

Me: Who said that?

?: Over here.

We saw two figures in the shadows. One threw a knife at me and I caught it with my fingers.

Ra's: You must forgive Ubu J.D. he is well trained. Allow me to introduce myself. I am he who is called Ra's Al Ghul.

Me: The Demon's Head. I've heard alot about you but I thought you were just a legend.

Ra's: I am quite real.

Me: I heard that you lived for over 700 years because of the legendary Lazarus Pits that are scattered across the world.

Ra's: That is correct.

Lincoln: That's amazing. You've found a source of immortality.

Rachel: He sure did Lincoln.

Laney: That's unbelievable.

Ra's: Yes but it's only temporary. (Coughs violently)

Varie: Are you all right?

Ra's: Keep your distance. I am merely old.

Me: I know. It's the age of time catching up to you. You've lived for 700 years and that makes you the longest living man ever known in the history of the world. I'm immortal and invincible myself and there's no doubt in my mind that I will surpass you in the next 1,000 years.

Ra's: I have no doubt about that. But that's not the reason why we're here. Do you recognize this?

Ra's handed me a dagger with a strange blade.

Me: It's a Khanjali Dagger. It's primarily used by mercenaries in Calcutta, India. And we were there on a global vacation 2 months ago.

Ra's: That's right. My daughter speaks so highly of you and the reason why I came here is to offer her hand to you in marriage.

Me: This is all very sudden Ra's and I take it you've heard of my ordinence that I was placed under.

Ra's: Yes. I have. And I understand your circumstances before you decide and I will accept them.

Me: Thank you Ra's.

Ra's: My daughter was kidnapped by the mercenaries.

Me: You called the right people Ra's. We'll gladly help you.

Lincoln: You can count on us.

Ra's: Right. To India then.

Rachel: Lets do it.

* * *

We went to India and found the mercenaries.

Me: Let Talia go you buttfaces!

I kicked the men in the faces and knocked them out.

We found Talia tied up and gagged.

Me: Talia.

I cut the ropes and removed the bandana on her mouth.

Me: Are you all right?

Talia: I am now thanks to you. (Sees a man come up behind me) Look out J.D.!

I pull out a gun and shoot him in the head and killed him.

Me: No more.

Lincoln: Nice shot J.D.

Rachel: You've got good aim J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Ra's: Well done J.D.

Talia: Father.

They hugged.

Ra's: Glad you're safe my daughter. But J.D. we're not done yet. The Detective and his ward are over in the Himalayas in Nepal.

Me: Batman & Robin?

Ra's: Yes.

Lincoln: We'd better help them.

Rachel: We should.

Varie: Our next stop is Nepal.

Laney: Then that's where we're going.

We went to Nepal.

* * *

We arrived at a cave in the Himalayan Mountains in Nepal and we saw Robin tied to a chair and Batman was fighting mercenaries.

Me: Oh no!

We assisted Batman and fought the mercenaries.

Batman: Thanks for helping me J.D.

Me: You're welcome Bruce.

Clapping was heard and we saw Ra's come out and he had a Jackel Head mask on.

Me: This was all a test wasn't it?

Ra's took the head off.

Ra's: You guessed correctly J.D. And Detective you are as true as you say you are.

Batman: I had a feeling it was a test to.

The Mercenaries were actually working for Ra's and they left.

Talia came out and she was beautiful.

Me: You look amazing Talia.

Talia: Thank you J.D.

Ra's then suddenly was coughing violently again and his breathing was bad.

Varie: Oh man!

Talia: Father!

Batman checked his pulse.

Batman: Pulse is bad.

Me: The decay of time has caught up to him.

Talia: We must take him to the Lazarus Pit.

We then go into a huge cave room and it had a huge pool full of a bubbling aqua green liquid.

Me: The Lazarus Pit. It's hard to imagine that these are here. These pits were named after Lazarus, the man who Jesus Christ our lord and savior resurrected through the power of God and is also his best friend.

Lincoln: This is incredible!

Laney: It sure is. I had no idea these pits even existed.

Rachel: Me neither.

Ubu: Nobody but us and Master Ra's know about their existence.

Robin knew what they were gonna do.

Robin: You want us to put him in that!? You're crazy!

Talia: No! I know it is difficult to believe but the pit has kept him alive. What has kept him alive for 600 years.

Me: It's true Dick. I've read a lot about the Lazarus Pits and they have powerful revitalizing chemicals that can bring the dead back to life. Ra's lived for 700 years because of it.

Batman: We have no choice. He stopped breathing.

We lowered Ra's down into the pit and he was submerged into the liquid.

Robin: We've killed him.

Talia: No. All is well.

Then a vortex of the liquid appeared and Ra's was lifted out onto the ledge fully restored, stronger and young and totally revitalized!

Me: Unbelievable. The Legend is all true!

Laney: It sure is.

Rachel: It's incredible.

Ra's then started laughing like a homicidal madman.

Laney: Why is he laughing like that?

Ra's then picked up Talia and was going to throw her into the pit.

Ubu: We must stop him. The chemicals can revive the dying but will kill a healthy person!

Me: I believe it.

I form a whip of lightning and grabbed his arms and Talia went flying into the air. I spread my wings and catch her.

Me: Are you all right Talia?

Talia: Yes J.D. thanks to you. Let me help him.

Talia walked up to Ra's and slapped him and he returned to his senses.

Ra's: Thank you daughter. And thank you J.D. for saving my daughters life.

Me: You're welcome Ra's. You look incredible. The chemicals in the Lazarus Pit are everything I've read about.

Talia: Yes. It gives physical rejuvenation but the stress of the transformation leaves one temporarily insane.

Me: Whoa. That's a nasty side effect.

Ra's: Yes. But I have other plans later on.

I sensed what he was gonna do and the cave started collapsing.

Me: Lets get out of here!

We teleport and Talia was with us. We went to a hotel owned by Bruce when we heard the name of something called Orpheus. Bruce used a computer to look it up.

Bruce: Orpheus from Greek Mythology. He descended into the Netherworld to bring his beloved back from the dead.

Me: I remember that. And me Lincoln and Linka were there and met him.

Batman: Yeah. But according to the database, it's also the name of a privately owned satellite launched into synchronous orbit over a year ago.

Robin: Coincidence?

Batman: Yeah. Right.

Laney: Who would use a satellite like that?

Talia: We don't know.

Robin: What's it orbiting over?

It showed that the satellite was orbiting over central Africa.

Batman: What else? A desert. The Sahara Desert and the coordinates must be the location for Ra's Al Ghuls Desert Stronghold.

Me: Looks like we're heading to Niger.

* * *

We arrived in the desert of Niger.

There was Ra's desert Stronghold.

We infiltrated it and went in but the men captured us and brought us before Ra's.

Me: Ra's what is it that you plan on doing?

Ra's: I'll show you.

Ubu: Batman's mask master?

Ra's: No leave it. It is a mark of honor.

Ra's pushed a button and a chamber opened and in it was a Lazarus Pit.

Ra's: The material of the pit is an unknown chemical stew that bubbles to the Earth's surface only in certain key places. (A bomb was being placed over the pit) Even now my people are placing bombs such as that one over the various Lazarus Pits around the world. These bombs are electronically linked to a private satellite already up in Earth orbit.

Batman: Orpheus.

Ra's: Precisely. And at the moment when Sun and Moon are in proper alignment to cause the greatest upheaval in Earth's Geomagnetic field, I shall send a signal to that satellite beginning a countdown. 5 minutes thereafter one bomb will be lowered deep into the heart of each pit. The satellite will in turn relay a microwave signal that will detonate all the bombs simultaneously. The multiple explosions will result in a global chain reaction. All the Lazarus Pits throughout the world will overflow. The globe will be saturated with their chemical solution. And when the resultant cataclysm has abated, there will come a blessed peace and this poor, defiled planet shall find itself restored to its former pristine glory.

Me: That's insane!

Batman: But that will cost countless lives!

Ra's: Actually detective, we have counted. 5,547,912,452. A most impressive plan would you not agree?

Me: That will result in 75% of the entire planets population being erased!

Laney: You're out of your mind!

Talia: I can't believe that this is what you're trying to do father.

Rachel: We won't let you do this Ra's!

* * *

Later they put us in a jail cell. I had a hidden lockpick in my mouth and picked my cuffs. I grabbed the guards, knocked them out and took the keys and got us out. As Ra's got the sequence ready I grabbed a guard and knocked him out and saw a storage room full of ammo. I take some grenades and pull a pin on one and threw it in. We ran and an explosion blew it apart.

KABOOM!

Missiles flew out and blew everything in the stronghold apart and set it on fire.

Ubu: Master!

Ra's saw us blow the satellite control board apart and we stopped his plans.

Ra's: Destroy them!

Ubu came and I kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Laney used her plant powers and tied up all of Ra's' men. Lincoln used lightning to knock them out.

Ra's: Perhaps it is time J.D. that you and I finally finish this!

Me: I have a feeling I know what you want Ra's. This will be a clash between two immortal beings. One thats lived for 700 years like you and one that's lived for 15.

Ra's: A very interesting battle.

We both unsheathed our swords.

Me: Lets dance.

We engaged in a powerful swordfight. Sparks were flying with our clash.

Talia was watching our fight and it was getting intense. Suddenly a rainbow curtain of the Aurora Borealis appeared out of nowhere and it was a magnificent sight to behold.

Lincoln: What's the Aurora doing down here in Niger?

Laney: I don't know but it's beautiful.

Rachel: It sure is.

Varie: It's just as beautiful as I remember.

* * *

Back in Michigan, Lisa, Nicole, Jessie B. and Beatrice are working on weather experiments in Lisa's Lab when the alarms went off.

They went to the computer.

Nicole: There's a weather disturbance in Africa. The Aurora Borealis has extended all the way down to southern Niger.

Lisa: That is rather very peculiar.

Beatrice: It certainly is.

Jessie B: What do you think is causing it?

Nicole: I don't know. But this is unusual. There's no evidence of solar flare activity that hit Earth over the last 24 to 72 hours. So this must be an Elemental Choosing.

Lisa: That could very well be. We've seen people get powers because of weather disturbances of different kinds.

Jessie B: Yeah. But who is it?

Nicole: We don't know Jessie. But we'll find out later.

* * *

Back in Niger the Aurora became a phoenix and flew down to Talia. When it hit her it enveloped her in a tornado of Aurora Light and phoenixes of rainbow light were flying around it.

Laney: We have an elemental choosing in progress!

Ra's saw what was happening as we clashed.

Ra's: What's happening to my daughter!?

Me: Something that gave all my friends their powers.

We resumed our clash.

When the tornado faded Talia had angel wings that had feathers glowing with rainbow light and the aurora borealis was shimmering in the feathers. Her sclera were glowing with rainbow curtains.

Talia: What happened?

Laney: You went through an elemental choosing Talia. It's how we got our powers in my family.

Lincoln: It's true.

Rachel: That's what really astounds me Lincoln.

Varie: It's a big deal.

Talia: I wonder what I can do.

Talia held out her hand and she fired a rainbow ray and it blew apart the wall of the Stronghold with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOM!

Laney: Whoa! What power!

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Rachel: It sure was Lincoln.

Talia: I have light powers.

Lincoln: My sister Luan has Light Powers and I'm sure she would be happy to teach you how to use them.

Talia: Thanks Lincoln.

The clash between me and Ra's raged on and I was proving to be better than him and then he slipped and was holding on as his sword was embedded in the wall of the Lazarus Pit.

Ra's: Victory is yours J.D. Perhaps it is time I am finally one with the planet I so love.

Ra's let go of the sword and just as he was about to fall into the pit I used my powers and lifted him out.

Me: No Ra's. I'm not gonna let you die like this. I have a better place for you to enjoy the beauty of Earth.

* * *

At the Moon Supermax Prison I was talking to Ra's from outside his cell as he was looking out of his cell window and he was admiring the splendor of Earth from the Moon.

Me: I know it's not much Ra's. But the Earth looks beautiful from here doesn't it?

Ra's: It's certainly does J.D. I can't believe how beautiful it looks from here.

Me: Yeah. I know you know about the 1969 landing on the Moon with Apollo XI.

Ra's: Yes. It was a glorius sight to behold when I witnessed it.

Me: Yeah. But perhaps your time in here will give you a chance to reflect on everything you've done. I know your actions were trying to help the planet but using violence to do so is never the answer.

Ra's: You're right J.D. Living with Immortality has been a curse for me. I always witnessed my people dying around me while I would live.

Me: Immortality doesn't just give you eternal life, it's also a terrible curse. You will always live forever but you will always remain alone. It's an eternity where there's nothing but you and you only. I was given immortality and I know that I will live forever but there's one thing that I know that many people with it don't.

Ra's: And what is that?

Me: Even though everyone you knew died over the course of the centuries, they will always be with you in your heart and in spirit as long as you remember everything they've taught you and you'll never be apart from them. They'll always be with you no matter what.

Ra's began to realize that I was right and how he was blinded by his goals and emotions.

Ra's: Thank you J.D. I won't ever forget that.

Me: Good. But you now have true immortality. It will be with you forever. But it's never too late for you to redeem yourself. You can use your skills and genius to help people and share your experiences with everything you've learned and seen over the course of 700 years with people that don't know these things better than you do.

Ra's: That's true. Thank you J.D.

Me: I got to go now. Be safe.

Ra's: Will do.

I start to walk away.

Ra's: And J.D. (I look at him) Take care of my daughter.

Me: I will Ra's. You have my word of honor.

I leave and Ra's went back to admiring the planet from his cell.

* * *

Back on Earth I went into the Living Room and Talia was with me and so was everyone. I was looking up how Talia got her powers in my book. I made an unusual discovery.

Me: Here it is. Talia was given her light powers by the Aurora Phoenix of Artemis, the Goddess of Light in Greek Myth. Once every 700 years, Artemis creates an Aurora Borealis over an isolated area and anyone that has a righteous love for the planet they love but never to harm it will be chosen. They are given rainbow angel wings, cosmic light powers, the ability to talk to birds, animals and the fish in the sea and even breathe underwater and in space.

Talia: This is amazing. I had no idea such powers were even possible.

Lisa: We noticed the Aurora over Niger and it was part of the elemental choosing.

Nicole: That's right.

Rachel: This is all really interesting.

Varie: That's incredible.

Luan: I got my light powers when I separated from my dark self that was causing all those April Fools Rampages. I was given light powers by the Sun Goddess in Celtic Myth, Sulis.

Talia: That's amazing Luan.

Me: Yeah. You might say that it's all an Enlightening experience. (Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Rachel: (Laughs) That was funny!

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Eddy: (Laughs) Funny.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Laney: That was funny. Talia I'm sorry about Ra's. I know he was trying to help the planet but it was for the wrong ideals.

Talia: Yes. I know Laney. I have a lot to learn now that I got powers like most of you.

Luan: I'd be happy to teach you Talia.

Talia: Thanks Luan.

Me: Yeah. But we've learned so much about Ra's and confirmed everything in the legends. The Lazarus Pits are real and they have amazing properties that can help people.

Lori: That is literally the most incredible thing we've ever heard.

Lisa: It is all interesting.

Leni: Totes.

Me: I agree. But the Lazarus Pits are much too dangerous for us to use. We have to make sure that they can never be used again.

Lisa: And we shall.

Later we had dinner and got ready for bed.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This came to me out of the blue when I finished my previous chapter. Ra's Al Ghul is one of my favorite villains in Batman and he was awesome. Ra's lived for 700 years and witnessed events all over history that no one can imagine. But everything about immortality is true. It's both a blessing and a curse. David Warner did a fantastic job voicing Ra's and many bad guys in animation. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	322. Gangreen Terror

Narrator: The City of Royal York, and it looks like it's gonna be a fun and peaceful day. Unless you run into THE GANGREEN GANG! The biggest bunch of belligerent bullies this city has ever seen!

They were the most delinquent enemies of the Powerpuff Girls.

Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Little Artero and Snake were a bunch of bullies that hate everything and want nothing more than to see the world burn.

They came across some kids playing in the park and decided to kick some butt.

Me: Hold it right there greenskins!

They saw Me, Rachel, Luan, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ready to fight.

Me: The Gangreen Gang. You buttfaces just can't take a hint.

Blossom: That's right.

Luan: You guys give people everywhere a bad name. You're a bunch of people that turned Green Around the Gills! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously we're gonna kick your butts.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Bubbles: We've had it with you pussheads. Time for you 5 to die.

Buttercup: Yeah.

Rachel: Jail is too good for you guys. The Netherworld is much better.

Me: Yep. Lets get em!

We split them up and took them on.

* * *

BATTLE 1: J.D. VS ACE.

Ace tried to punch me but I dodged all his punches and kicked him in the face.

Me: How about you get some good music. Like Rock and roll.

I spin my Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: BOULDER MAGISWORD!

I fired a boulder and it hit Ace in the face with incredible force and knocked out some of his teeth.

SMASH!

Me: This will Spice you up.

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: CAYENNE PEPPER AND HOT OIL MAGISWORDS!

Me: Solo Combo: Capsaicin Extract Fury!

I fired a stream of pure Capsaicin Extract into Ace's mouth and it was a million times hotter than regular Capsaicin Extract. Ace then had a huge burst of fire explode out of his mouth as he was screaming like a little girl and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Me: Let me Cool you down.

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: SNOWBALL MAGISWORD!

I fired a barrage of snowballs at him and he was frozen in a block of ice. It shattered and he was shivering.

Me: This one will definitely Sting you.

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: BEEHIVE MAGISWORD!

I fired a stream of honey and a huge swarm of bees at Ace and the honey stuck to him and the bees stung him all over and covered him with ugly red bumps.

Me: How about this one to Lick you clean?

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: TONGUE MAGISWORD!

The tongue splated him and licked him clean and covered him in slobber that smelled like rotten fish.

Ace: Ew!

Me: Didn't like that huh? This will not be a good fish for you.

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: FISH HEAD MAGISWORD!

I bashed him in the head with it and it smashed his skull open.

KRABLAM!

Citizen 1: Ooh!

Citizen 2: That's not gonna feel good!

Me: Enjoy your time in the Netherworld, Ace.

I fired an energy blast and obliterated him.

Me: Tell the Devil I sent you.

All that was left was Ace's Glasses.

I pick them up.

Me: Never again Ace.

I crush the glasses with my bare hands.

* * *

Battle 2: LUAN VS SNAKE.

Snake was armed with a Jackal knife he stole.

Luan: Nice knife. It gives you a Cutting Edge! (Laughs) Get it?

Snake: (Hissing Laughter) I get it and that was-s-s terrible.

Luan: You wouldn't know good comedy if it hit you in the face and bit you in the butt.

Luan kicked the dagger out of his hand and bashed him in the head with a powerful punch.

BLAM!

Luan took the dagger and kept it.

Me: Enjoy the Netherworld Snake.

I fired an energy blast and obliterated him.

Me: So long Snake.

* * *

Battle 3: EDDY VS LITTLE ARTERO

Eddy had his bat wings spread and he kicked Artero into the air and punched him in the face and he crashed into a nearby trash can.

Me: Time to take out the Trash.

I fired an energy blast and Artero was vaporized in a fiery explosion.

KABOOM!

Me: Enjoy the torment in the Netherworld.

* * *

Battle 4: RACHEL VS GRUBBER.

Rachel: Rachel of Melody. Fairy of Music!

Rachel went Dimentix and she had a sword with a music note on it.

Grubber: (Raspberry)

Rachel: Didn't your mother ever teach you to say it and not spray it? No manners at all.

Rachel slashed off Grubber's tongue and I blasted him.

Me: Slobber all you like in the Netherworld.

* * *

Battle 5: POWERPUFF GIRLS VS BIG BILLY.

Blossom lifted Big Billy up and punched him toward Bubbles. Bubbles Kicked him into the air and Buttercup kicked him into the ground hard.

KRABLAM!

Me: Never again Gangreen filth!

I blasted Big Billy.

The spirits of the Gangreen Gang appeared.

Ace: We will come back and have our revenge!

Nicole appeared.

Nicole: I don't think so freaks. (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Their spirits went into the book and the Gangreen Gang was gone for good.

Me: That takes care of them. Good work guys.

Luan: Thanks J.D. Those were good jokes by the way.

Me: Thanks Luan. It's some material I learned from you.

Rachel: It sure was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) It was really funny.

Blossom: It sure was. The Gangreen Gang will never terrorize the kids of townsville ever again.

Me: No they won't.

Nicole: Good riddence.

We laughed hysterically.

Narrator: (Laughing) Oh you guys always crack me up. AND SO ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND THE KNUDSON LOUD FAMILY!

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I hate the Gangreen Gang but they got what was coming to them. I wanted to do add the Narrator of the Powerpuff Girls to the mix to add some excitement. I love those trademark lines he did at the end. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	323. Dakota City Metahuman Mayhem

It starts in the Living Room and we were watching TV, playing board games and card games and reading books. Lynn Sr. and Rita were off to somewhere.

Rita: We're off to the mall kids.

Leni: (Excited) The Mall? Let me check my schedule for the day. (Grabs Lori's phone and deletes stuff) Delete, delete, delete, delete. (Realizing something) Oh. This is your phone Lori.

Lori: Uch!

Rita: Sorry guys. But this trip is not for you. Charles ruined Lynn's tie collection and we have to get new ties for him.

Lynn Sr.: (Crying) I loved all those ties.

Me: Oh I'm sorry Mr. Lynn.

Varie: Yeah. I know how much those ties meant to you.

Vince: Me too Mr. Lynn.

Rachel: Those ties were very cool.

Aylene: They sure were but that Rabbit one was freaky.

Laney: You'll get no argument from me Aylene.

Rita: Well we're off kids. We'll see you all at 5:00

Me: Okay Ms. Rita. Have a good shopping spree.

They left for the mall.

Then there was a special report came on the news.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

News Reporter: Metahumans are running amok in Royal York Suburb town Dakota City. The city is in great peril.

Me: We'd better get over there and help out.

Lincoln: You know it J.D.

Me: Yeah. Lets head out!

* * *

We went to Dakota City and saw the city on fire and we saw several Metahumans destroying the city and causing mayhem.

Me: Whoa! This is insane. That experimental mutagen really created a bunch of Metahumans.

Linka: No kidding.

Lucy: It's unbelievable.

Alexis: It sure is.

Agony: We have to stop all this madness.

Me: I agree with both of you Agony. Lets go. Starburst Fighter Jet formation!

We went into the city and got into formation and we became a giant rainbow F18 Fighter Jet and we were moving at 1300 miles per hour and leaving a rainbow stream behind. We punched all the Metahumans out of the city and into a field next to a farm. We landed and they saw us.

Me: Kangor, Puff, Talon, Hotstreak, Ebon, Rubberband Man, Replay, Hyde, Tantrum, Aquamaria and Ferret.

Ebon: That's right. J.D. Knudson. We've heard so much about you man.

Me: I get that alot. You must be Ivan Evans AKA Ebon.

Ebon: That's right.

Me: That Experimental Mutagen did a number on you all and gave you unique powers.

Puff: That's right. It was less than a year ago. It was an event called the Big Bang.

Lola: The Big Bang?

Lori: I literally saw that in the newpapers. It was an event where all these barrels of a strange gas exploded and it created you guys.

Me: I saw that too Lori. It was weird but interesting.

Talon: It was. We got our powers and mutations as a result and normal people don't look at us as humans! We're monsters!

Me: No. You don't know how wrong you are about that Teresa. Many superheroes are looked at as different people but that didn't stop them from helping people.

Rubberband Man: He's right guys. Metahumans are not liked at first but they get accepted over time.

Carol: That's right guys. With great power comes a great responsibility.

Aquamaria: You're right Carol. But you probably don't recognize me. My name is Maria but I became Aquamaria because of the Big Bang.

Carol: (Gasp) Maria!

Maria and Carol hugged for the first time in a while.

Carol: I missed you my sister.

Aquamaria: I missed you too Carol.

Carol: These water powers are awesome for you.

Aquamaria: Thanks Carol but I can't be looked at as a normal human. Look at me. I'm pure water! I'm a freak!

Carol: Maria you know that I would never look at you any differently. You may have changed because of the Big Bang but you are still my best friend and my little sister.

Aquamaria: Really?

Carol: I would never think otherwise.

Aquamaria: Thanks Carol.

Suddenly a geyser of water exploded out of the ground and flew at Maria in the form of horse of pure water. It hit Maria and she was in a tornado of water and horses were swirling in it.

Laney: We have another elemental choosing in progress.

Lana: This is an interesting one.

Lapis: It sure is.

Rubberband Man: Is this how you guys got your powers?

Me: That's right Adam. Me, Vince and Carol were given our powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space.

Luna: We got our powers because of the blessings of Mythological Gods and Goddesses from around the world.

Rachel: The list is long but it's a cool one.

Ebon: That's interesting. I didn't know powers worked like that too.

The water tornado faded and Maria was back to her human self and she was in an aqua blue swimsuit and her hair was brown and her eyes were green. She now had angel wings with feathers made of pure water.

Maria: What happened?

Carol: You've been cured of your condition and you've been given powers like me.

Maria: I have?

Maria fired a huge blast of water and it became a stampede of water horses and plowed into the trees with a huge splash.

KERSPLASH!

Maria: I still have my water powers!

Me: Yeah but look.

I form a mirror of water and Maria saw herself.

Maria: (Gasp) I've been cured! And these wings are awesome!

Carol: I'm so happy for you Maria.

Maria: Me too.

They hugged again.

Me: Glad your back to normal again Maria.

Maria: Thanks J.D.

?: Glad you're safe Maria.

On his disk came Static, and with him were Gear and Flamebird.

Me: Static, Gear and Flamebird.

Starfire: Flamebird!

Flamebird: Starfire!

They hugged.

Gear: You two must know eachother.

Flamebird: We sure do.

Me: We'll catch up later. Right now we have some Metahumans to take down. Lets power up!

Varie, Vince, Carol, Yuko, Naruto, Lincoln, Laney, Carol and my children went Super Angel.

Me: I've been saving this transformation for a rainy day but I figured it would be perfect to demonstrate for you guys.

I flared up my yellow aura and suddenly I was enveloped in a blinding ball of light blue light. It faded and I was forever changed. My hair was turquoise blue and my aura was sky blue and lightning sparkles and blue flames were in it.

Me: This is my new transformation. I was able to unlock it during my secret training 4 months ago. I call it Super Angel God and it contains the power beyond that of a Super Angel 10,000 transformation but my energy signal is completely undetectable. In this form I can do anything and my power is infinite.

Vince: I witnessed this myself and it's incredible.

Yuko: It's unbelievable.

Lincoln: It sure is. This is amazing.

Laney: I wish I could learn this power.

Carol: Me too.

Ebon: Well you guys won't live to get that chance.

Me: Want to bet?

I dash to Ebon with such blazing speed that it was too fast to comprehend and I punched him in the face with devastating force and he was stripped of his powers in an instant as a result and he reverted back to human form.

Me: Didn't expect that did ya?

Talon fired a sonic scream at me but I vanished and appeared behind her and snapped my fingers and she was cured.

Me: You're free now Teresa. We're gonna help you as much as we can.

Teresa: (Weakly) Thank you J.D.

Kangor jumped up and Static fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Me: Thanks Static.

Static: No problem J.D.

Gear had his backpack trap Ferret and I snapped my fingers and removed their powers and Kagor and Ferret were back to normal.

Puff flew up to me and blew a corrosive gas at me. Flamebird fired a blast of fire at the gas and it exploded into steam and I snapped my fingers and cured her.

Me: Nice work Flamebird.

Flamebird: Thanks J.D.

Lola and Talia were facing Hotstreak. They were demonstrating martial arts moves at an incredible level. Lola and Talia made a really great team.

They overwhelmed him.

Me: I'm sorry old friend but those fire powers are far too dangerous for you.

I snap my fingers and strip him of his powers and he was cured.

Lincoln and Linka were electrocuted Hyde and Tantrum and surprisingly Rubberband Man was helping them.

Lincoln: Thanks Adam.

Rubberband Man: No problem guys.

I stripped Tantrum and Hyde of their powers and cured them.

I reverted back.

Me: That's the end of them.

Police cars arrived and arrested them.

* * *

We later purged all of Dakota City of all the Metahuman villains and cured them. We found out that Richie Foley AKA Gear was given Superhuman Intelligence because of accidental exposure from the Mutagen still on Virgil Hawkins AKA Static. Flamebird came here through a transdimensional vortex as the Metabreed were attacking and she was helping Static and Gear when we arrived. The city was cleared of Metahumans that were evil and they were cured.

Back at home I was telling Maria how she got her powers by looking it up in my book.

Me: Here it is. Maria you were cured and given stronger water powers by the Water Stallion of Tefnut, the Egyptian Goddess of Water.

Cody: I know Tefnut.

Me: I had a feeling you would Cody. Once every 150 years Tefnut creates a geyser of water anywhere and sends a horse made of pure water. They are given Cosmic Hydrokinesis, Cosmic Cryokinesis, Winged Flight, can form water from anywhere whether it's from bodies of water or out of the Atmosphere, breathe underwater, talk to fish and even become a mermaid while underwater.

Maria: Wow. This is unbelievable.

Carol: It sure is. You probably have a lot to learn now that you have these powers too. Aside from what you had before.

Maria: Yeah.

Lily: I can teach you how to use your powers Maria. I was given my powers from the Glowing Water of Coventina, the Goddess of Water in Celtic Myth.

Girl Jordan: I was given my Water Powers from the Water Dragon of Lerr, the God of the Sea in Celtic Myth. I'll teach you too.

Luna: Same here. I was given my Water Powers by the Singing Water of the Sirens in Greek Myth.

Maria: This is incredible. Thank you.

Zoe: It shocked me too. It's called a Divine Blessing. We've been receiving reports in the world that the gods of the world were choosing people to give their powers to them.

Hercules: That's right.

Me: Yeah.

Lynn Sr. & Rita came back and we got dinner ready.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I loved watching Static Shock years ago. It was awesome. Static and a bunch of others got their powers because of an experimental biohazardous mutagenic compound and it mutated them and gave them powers. It was an event called the Big Bang. The Birth of The Bang Babies. It was a strange but awesome show. Vinjedi1995 gave me the idea for this. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	324. Fire VS Ice

It starts in Leni's room and she's giving Maria a whole new set of clothes.

Maria: Thanks for the clothes Leni.

Maria is now wearing Ocean Blue heeled sandals, an aqua blue skirt and an aqua blue summer shirt that had a drop of water on it.

Maria: I look amazing.

Leni: You're totes welcome Maria and you like go great in these. These clothes go perfect with your powers.

Maria: It's amazing.

Me: I agree Maria. You look absolutely amazing in these.

Maria: Thanks J.D.

Varie: It makes you look like you're one with the ocean.

Maria: That's true. Lily, Girl Jordan and Luna have taught me so much and I've learned a lot about my powers.

Maria created a stream of water that floated in midair above her hand and it was moving with her hand.

Me: That's awesome Maria. Your powers have come a long way. First you were exposed to an experimental mutagen and now a Divine Blessing from the Water Stallion of Tefnut in Egyptian Myth.

Maria: It's amazing.

Varie: It sure is.

Lana came in and she had a worried look on her face.

Lana: Guys there's an urgent news report on T.V.!

Me: Uh oh!

We went down to the Living Room and saw on the TV that Gotham is being covered in ice somehow.

Me: Whoa! Something's going on in Gotham.

Lana: It's being frozen in Ice!

Me: There's only one person I know that is capable of doing this: Mr. Freeze!

Lori: Who is he?

Me: He's famous scientist for molecular biology Dr. Victor Fries. He wasn't always like this though. He and his wife Nora were very in love with each other and they love each other more than life itself. But after Nora contracted a terminal illness he put her in a cryogenic sleep until he can find a cure. But his company that he worked at, GothCorp was put in debt because of his unauthorized experiments and he nearly put the company into bankruptcy. His boss Ferris Boyle ordered Fries to pull the plug on his experiments, but he refused and he kicked him into a table full of cryogenic chemicals which soaked him from head to toe in the Cryo solution. Thinking he wouldn't survive, Ferris Boyle left them both for dead. But Victor survived but he needs extreme cold to survive. The Cryo solution mutated his body to where he can't go out beyond frigid temperatures. He built a cryosuit that keeps his temperature at 32 degrees Fahrenheit. He has a freeze ray gun as his weapon of choice.

Luna: That's awful. But why is he causing all these crimes all over Gotham?

Me: He's doing it because he needs money to help his wife. He doesn't want to hurt people. He just wants to be reunited with Nora.

Talia: I feel sorry for him.

Me: Me too Talia. He's just a misunderstood man that wants to be reunited with Nora.

Rachel: We have to help him.

Chione: I agree Rachel. No one should ever be that alone forever.

Lily: I agree too Chione.

Me: All right lets help him. Varie, Lapis, Maria, Lana, Chione, Rachel, Talia, Lily, Girl Jordan, Laney, May, you girls come with me. Since May can't fly we're gonna have to carry you.

May: Okay.

Lily: We're right behind you J.D.

Me: Okay. Lets go!

We flew out to Gotham and we arrived and saw a hotel under attack.

We bursted in and saw Mr. Freeze freezing people with his freeze ray.

Me: Dr. Victor Fries A.K.A. Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: The Famous J.D. Knudson. I heard a lot about you. Your achievements are widely known around the world.

Me: We get that all the time Victor.

Maria: J.D. told us everything thats happened to you and we want to help you.

Varie: That's right. I know you want to help Nora, but doing all these crimes around Gotham is never the answer.

Rachel: Yeah. We only want to help you. It's not right to be separated from the one you love, but we'll gladly help you.

But Mr. Freeze didn't believe us.

Mr. Freeze: You'll just get in my way!

Mr. Freeze fired his freeze ray and I flared up my fire aura and it melted the ice from it.

Me: Victor listen to me! What we're telling you is the truth! We would never do anything to hurt you or your wife.

Mr. Freeze: I don't need your help.

He fired his freeze ray again and I fired a stream of fire and the beams collided and it was one of the biggest battles that's been widely known throughout the universe ever since the Beginning of Time: FIRE VS ICE!

Me: Victor listen! I know that you're going through some rough times, but we're trying to help you. What Ferris Boyle did to you both was absolutely despicable and I promise you that he will pay for it. But you have to trust us and let us help you.

Lily: He's right Victor. I have the power to help cure your wife!

Victor stopped firing his freeze ray and I stopped my fire.

Me: She's not lying Victor. We have the power to help Nora. All you have to do is show us where she is and you'll see for yourself.

Mr. Freeze: You'd better be right.

Me: I promise you.

* * *

Victor took us to his hideout in an abandoned Ice Cream factory. He showed us a tank and in it was Nora Fries.

Me: Nora Fries.

Lily: She's beautiful.

Mr. Freeze: Oh yes. She's the most beautiful woman I know and she's the most kind and beautiful woman in the world.

Chione: She is amazing. I can tell she means a lot to you.

Maria: What's wrong with her? Do you know Victor?

Mr. Freeze: She has an incurable degenerative disease that is attacking her liver. She was given only 3 weeks to live because of it. An organ transplant is impossible because she has an extremely rare blood type. Blood type AB-

Me: That's an extremely rare blood type. Only 0.7% of the entire population has that and trying to find a donor with a blood type like that is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A haystack as big as the entire planet.

Talia: Yeah. That's a big search that would take months or years.

Lana: Lisa is a doctor and she knows more about medicine than I ever will.

Laney: Me too.

Lily: Let me work my magic guys.

Me: Okay Lily.

Lily spread her glowing blue water wings and she fired a stream of glowing blue water. It went into Nora's body and her dying liver was being fully healed. It was actually an aggressive autoimmune disease that was destroying her liver. Lily's water purged the bad white blood cells that were destroying her body and she was cured. The tank was drained and Nora woke up and she was stronger than ever before.

Nora saw Victor.

Nora: Victor?

Victor: Oh Nora!

They hugged for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Me: (Sniffles) I'm happy they're reunited.

Varie: Me too.

* * *

We revealed everything to Nora and she was shocked. Commissioner James Gordon and Batman were with us.

Nora: So Ferris Boyle tried to kill us because Victor was trying to help cure me?

Me: Mm-hmm. He was gonna pull the plug on his experiments and Victor wouldn't let him. But Boyle kicked him into a table full of Cryo Solution and left you both there for dead.

Mr. Freeze: That's right Commissioner Gordon. I never meant to cause any harm to Gotham in its entirety. I just wanted to try and cure Nora and be reunited with her. It's thanks to J.D. and his friends here that I was able to get my beloved Nora again.

Commissioner Gordon: That's understandable Victor. Love causes us to do a bunch of strange things that we regret. But I'm happy that J.D. and company were able to cure Nora. But your actions carry some very dire consequences.

Mr. Freeze: I know. I accept full responsibility for my crimes and I'm ready to atone for them.

Batman: It's good that you've accepted responsibility for your crimes Victor.

Robin: Yeah.

Me: If I may I would like to keep Victor in house arrest in Michigan. We have a big ice box in our mansion and we never use it. We can modify that into a bedroom for him. It can have a temperature of -100. He needs extreme cold. Anything above 32 degrees will thaw him out.

Commissioner Gordon: Good idea J.D.

Nora: Thank you J.D.

Me: Victor I promise that we will do everything in our power to try and reverse your condition.

Mr. Freeze: Thank you J.D.

Then a snowflake in blue fire came into the hideout and touched May and she was in a tornado of snow, ice and cold flames.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Another Divine Blessing.

Nora: Is this how some of you got your powers J.D.?

Me: Yes. My friends got their powers because of the blessings of Mythological Deities from myths around the world. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space.

Lily: It's true Nora. It has changed my friends and my family forever.

Nora: Incredible.

When the tornado faded, May had blue angel wings and the feathers were made of cold fire and pure ice.

May: What happened?

Me: You've been given ice powers because of a divine blessing. Let me see here.

I pull out my book and discovered something unusual.

Me: Here it is. This is strange. May was given Ice Powers because of the Cold Fire Snowflake of Tsovinar, Goddess of the Sea in Armenian Mythology. Once every 1,000 years she sends a snowflake covered in blue cold fire that has a temperature of Absolute Zero or -459.67 degrees Fahrenheit to a worthy soul that has helped a person in need. They are given Cosmic Cryokinesis, Winged Flight, Super Strength and many powers attributed to ice.

Commissioner Gordon: That's amazing. I had no idea that the gods and goddesses of the myths around the world were capable of bestowing their powers to worthy bearers.

Lana: It's happened to most of my family Commissioner Gordon.

Laney: That's right. It's an amazing feeling for us but with Great Power come a Great Responsibility.

Me: That's right.

Chione: It's true. It's an incredible experience for my friends and family.

May: I have a lot to learn now that I have powers.

Lana: I will be happy to teach you May.

May: Thanks Lana.

* * *

Back at the mansion we were wearing fur parkas and we turned the ice box in the basement into Victor's room.

Me: Here you are Victor. I know it's different than what you knew before.

Victor: Yes. I know. But this will keep me sustained while you help me.

Me: It's gonna be a tough road but we'll do everything we can to help you.

Victor: Thank you J.D.

Nora: I'll visit you all the time Victor. I promise.

Victor: Thank you Nora. Thank you.

They kissed and it was awesome.

Me: I'm glad we could help you both. But if you need anything let us know.

Victor: Will do.

Me: The temperature in here is 75 below so it should be perfect for you.

Victor: Thank you.

We left and Victor felt right at home in his room.

May was given Victor's freeze ray as her weapon of choice.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Mr. Freeze is one of the villains I feel sorry for on Batman. He is just a misunderstood man that was in an accident trying to cure his wife Nora. I had this idea come to me after my previous chapter and NicoChan11 gave me ideas on how to start it. Thanks for that. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	325. Angel VS Vampires

It starts in the early morning hours. I was asleep and dreaming.

In my dream I was in Tokyo, Japan. But it was turned into a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

Me: What happened here? This is Tokyo but where is everyone?

I felt something on my back. It was a pen and when I pulled it out and it became a scythe with a wicked green blade.

Me: Whoa! This is a wicked scythe. The craftsmanship is amazing and it's easy to carry. Nice.

I also had a cool sword on my left hip. I unsheathed it and it had a red blade.

Me: Nice sword. The craftsmanship is awesome. But I got to find out what's going on here. This may be a dream but something is going on here and I got to find out what.

I sheathed my sword and put my scythe back on my back.

I walk around and saw much of the city completely destroyed and covered in plants and the buildings were rotting away.

Me: My gosh. This is a post-apocalyptic wasteland. What caused all of this? I hope I'm not the last human alive. I may be a human with the power of an angel but this is all really scary.

Suddenly a fight was heard.

Me: Uh oh!

I spread my wings and flew above the city and saw a fight with a bunch of kids fighting a blond hair kid. But he had very powerful swordmastery.

Me: Wow! That kid is good. But what is going on? These are all kids fighting. How is this possible? Wait a minute. [I look closer with my vision and I saw that the blond kid is a vampire] That kid is a vampire. No wonder. I'm not waiting around to find out what he will do.

I flew toward the fight and engaged him in a powerful swordfight. We clashed with epic prowess and sword skills. Sparks were flying everywhere with each clash of our swords and I punch him in the face and knocked out his fangs.

?: Who the heck are you?

Me: I'm your angel of death. My name is J.D. Knudson. Evil's worst nightmare. And you are?

Mikaela: I'm Mikaela Hyakuya.

Me: Pleasure to meet you. What happened here? This whole planet is now a post-apocalyptic dystopian nightmare.

Mikaela: Yes. It was because of a man-made virus that was unleashed in 2012. It killed all the adults but the kids under the age of 13 were unaffected by it. It did however changed most of us into vampires and we are at war with the humans and demons.

Me: That's awful. But why are humans at war with you all?

Mikaela: We want to rule the world. The humans are all sheep to us and we won't stop until the humans are turned.

Me: I won't let that happen!

I go Super Angel 4 and me and Mikaela resumed our clash. Sparks were flying everywhere and much of the city was engulfed in a raging inferno. The fire raged completely out of control and destroyed everything in its path. I was fairing well against Mikaela and he was a true force to be reckoned with.

Me: You're really good Mikaela. Your swordsmanship is the most amazing I've seen and combated. I commend you.

Mikaela: Thank you J.D. You are a very strong and powerful warrior yourself.

Me: I've been trained in this for 10 years. Since I was 5. But I fight to protect my precious people and that's something you vampires can never hope to achieve.

I slash Mikaela in the stomach and kick him in the face and punch him in the mouth.

Mikaela backed away and I held my hand up to use a Jutsu.

Me: FIRE STYLE: FIRE HEAVEN!

I throw a huge ball of fire at Mikaela and it exploded and engulfed much of the area in a raging inferno. Mikaela came out of the blaze burned and chared.

Me: You're a strong warrior Mikaela. I commend you. But I'm ending this fight now. (Cups hands to the side) KAAA! MEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAA!

I fired a red Kamehameha Wave at Mikaela and it swallowed him and it completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there.

I sheathe my sword and everyone cheered for me. The war between Vampires and Humans ended thanks to me.

I woke up in my bed.

Me: What? That was an unbelievable dream.

But then I notice something by my side. It was my sword and scythe.

Me: Wait a minute. That was no dream. It took me to another dimension. It really happened.

* * *

At breakfast I was revealing my dream and what happened.

Me: And then I helped everyone win the war and Humans can live again.

Lincoln: That's amazing J.D.

Natilee: It sure is dad. That dream was a special one. It took you to that world for a reason. It was in trouble.

Me: I believe it Natilee.

Lori: That was literally the most incredible dream I've ever heard.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: Dude that must've been an awful world when it went through that.

Me: It was Luna. But in the end we triumphed thanks to me.

Lisa: Ach Poppycock. Dreams don't have the power to teleport people to different dimensions beyond the reach of time and space. It's a 100% scientific impossibility.

Me: Well it turns out Lisa that this one did. I was asleep the whole time here on Earth in this dimension and I was taken to another dimension while I slept.

Natilee: That's very strange. Dreams are often viewed as windows to another world and you can do anything in them.

Sam: It sure is strange. I never even knew such things could happen in the dream world.

Lola: Me neither Sam.

Lana: It's all really cool.

Lily: It sure is.

Rita II: Poo poo.

Rachel: This is incredible. I can't believe that dreams can do that.

Varie: Me neither.

Me: You learn something new every day.

Luan: Yeah. It's one thing you would never Dream of! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Rachel: (Laughs) That was funny.

Cody: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Raven: (Laughs) Dream of. I just got it.

We then started our homeschooling.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I wanted to do a chapter for the anime Seraph of The End. That was a strange and interesting series. I saw it on YouTube for a video for the song from Brunuhville The Wolf and The Moon. It was really cool. I didn't know how to set it up though. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Seraph of The End is owned by Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto and Wit Studio.


	326. Lingering Sentiment

It starts with Me, May and Lincoln walking home from the park. Manaphy and Glaceon were with us.

May: That was amazing. I never even knew my powers were capable of doing stuff like this. And Victor's freeze gun is perfect for me.

Lincoln: It sure is. I didn't know that you're so good with it. On a hot summer day like this it's perfect for it.

Me: You said it buddy.

As we were going passed the Royal York Bank we heard the alarm going off.

Me: Uh oh! Looks like we got a 211 in progress!

I pull out my pistol and call the police with a special beacon.

Lincoln: What's a 211?

Me: It's the California police code for Armed Robbery. I don't know what the Michigan code is for Armed Robbery.

The bank robbers came out. It was 3 men armed with AK47 machine guns and they had black ski masks on.

Robber 1: Thanks for the loot suckers!

Me: Not so fast freaks!

I fire my gun and hit them in the legs.

May: You scumbags sicken me! Time to put you all on ice!

May fired a blast of ice fire and froze two of the robbers.

Lincoln: Nice shot May.

May: Thanks.

The third bank robber had a huge bag full of cash and he was trembling in fear and starting begging for mercy.

Bank robber 3: Please have mercy.

May: Mercy is for the weak.

May fired her ice gun and Glaceon and Manaphy fired ice beams and froze the third robber.

Lincoln: Great job you three!

May: Thanks Lincoln.

Manaphy: These guys are menaces to humans everywhere.

May: Well said Manaphy.

I take the bag of money and go into the bank.

Me: It's all right citizens. The Bank Robbers are on ice. Thanks to me, May and Lincoln.

I return the money to the bank and they cheered wildly for us.

The police arrived and arrested the robbers.

Officer Paul: Great job guys. We've been after these bank robbers for years. They've been responsible for stealing more than $300 million in cash from banks all over Michigan and all over 25 states.

Me: Wow! They were that dangerous!?

Officer Paul: Yep.

He pulled out a wanted poster and gave it to me.

Me: The Police Officer Bandits? They pose as Police Officers and rob banks blind. Very clever.

Officer Paul: Yeah. And the money they stole was never recovered.

Me: (In my head) I have a feeling I know who took it all. (Out loud) We're glad we could help catch these monsters. Make sure that they get punished to the maximum extent of the law. But May here deserves most of the credit. She froze them in place and caught them.

Officer Stacy: We saw. Nice job guys.

May: Thanks Officers.

Me: How long have they been eluding you all?

Officer Stacy: 13 years. They are that clever and Michigan was their next target.

Me: Wow. They wanted to hit a bank in one of each of the 50 states and Michigan was next on their list.

Officer Paul: We have that feeling too.

Me: Did the FBI know?

Agent Waco: We sure did.

Me: Agent Waco. Good to see you again.

Agent Waco: You too J.D. We've been after these guys for years. Thank you catching them.

Me: You're welcome.

They left and we resumed our walk home.

Me: I have a feeling that Sly took the money they stole.

May: Me too J.D. The Cooper Gang is really cool.

Lincoln: They sure are. The Cooper Gang has stolen all kinds of loot from criminals all over the world over the Millennia.

Me: Yeah. Ever since 1300 B.C.

May: That is a long line of thieves.

Lincoln: It's amazing.

Me: It sure is.

We walked into the Living Room and we saw everyone watching the news.

Lori: Guys! We literally saw you all catch some of the most notorious bank robbers in the country on the news.

Me: We had a feeling you would Lori.

Rachel: You guys were awesome!

May: Thanks Rachel.

Suddenly Aqua came in.

Aqua: J.D.! Something is happening!

Me: What's wrong Aqua?

Aqua: I don't know how to explain it but something is going on. We have to check it out.

Me: Right. Eddy, Terra, Lori, Luan, May, Laney, lets go!

Lori: Right behind you J.D.

We went to the park and we saw a strange black portal.

Me: What's this portal?

Aqua: I don't know but lets find out.

Me: Lets go!

We go through the portal and we wound up in a wasteland.

Me: What is this place?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku and Mickey were there too and so was Spiderman.

Sora: Guys!

Me: Sora. Looks like you stumbled through the portal too.

Donald: Yeah. We've been here before.

Sora: We're about to face our most dangerous opponent ever.

The Lingering Sentiment just appeared through a portal, bringing a smile to Aqua's face and scaring Sora.

Aqua (happily): Terra!

Goofy: Gawrsh! It's that guy we fought when we went through that portal at Disney Castle!

Sora (Pales): If you guys need me, I'll be at the house. (tries to leave but Lori stops him)

Lori (smiles): Don't worry, Sora. It'll be ok.

Me: Do you know him Aqua?

Spider Man: Care to introduce us, Aqua?

Aqua (smiles): We know each other. He's a friend from work. (to the Lingering Sentiment) Where have you been? Everybody thought you were dead. But so much has happened since I last saw you. Me and my new friends killed Xehanort. Like, a few years ago, so that's still pretty recent. That kid Sora that I met all those years ago is here as well. (gestures to a frightened Sora) Look at him. He's all grown up!

Sora: Still think everything's gonna be ok, Lori?

Lori: We don't know Sora. But lets hope.

Kairi: Yeah.

Aqua: Terra, I know you and I had a falling out the last time we met, but I'm happy to see you now.

Lingering Sentiment: Xehanort...

Aqua: Terra? Are you ok?

Lingering Sentiment: XEHANORT! (clashes Keyblades with Aqua)

Aqua: Terra, what's wrong with you? I just told the others that we were friends. You're embarrassing me!

Me: He still has Xehanort's corruption inside him! Lets go guys!

I went Super Angel 4 and my keyblade materialized in my hand. It was the Bond of Flames Keyblade.

Laney had her Graceful Dahlia Scythe Ready.

We fought the Lingering Sentiment and we beat had him on the ropes.

Terra was still clashing Keyblade with Aqua but she pushed him back. Before Terra could do anything else, Eddy placed a bomb on his back and flipped over him.

Eddy (points at Terra): Boom!

The bomb explodes, knocking Terra to the ground.

Me: Good job Eddy!

Luan: That's my King of Comedy! That's an Explosive End. (Laughs)

Me: Love the Jokes Luan but now's not the time.

Spiderman tied him up with his web.

Spidey: Sorry pal but you need some serious help.

Aqua: J.D. help me with this!

Me: Right.

Aqua fired a beam of light from her keyblade at Terra. I helped her by channeling my power and firing a beam of energy from my keyblade.

Me: I know you're in there Terra! Come back to us!

Tara: Let me help too!

Tara formed her own keyblade and it was an Earth Keyblade.

Laney: I'll help too.

Tara and Laney fired beams of light and they hit Terra.

Me: Come on guys!

Sora: Lets go!

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy fired beams of light from their weapons.

Lori had a Wind Keyblade, May had a Water Keyblade and Eddy had a Fire Keyblade.

Lori's Wind Keyblade

They fired beams of light at Terra and a dark blob of evil essence exited him.

Me: Get out of our friend! Go back to Hell and stay there!

Xehanort's evil essence was destroyed and he was forever erased from existence completely. This time forever.

Terra reverted back in a blinding flash of light and he was back to normal.

Aqua: Terra!

She went to Terra and she was hugging him.

I checked him.

Me: He's all right. He's just exhausted. Great job guys.

Kairi: Thanks J.D.

* * *

Back in the Living Room, Terra woke up and he was on the couch.

Me: How are you doing Terra?

Terra: Fine J.D. What happened?

Me: You were corrupted by Xehanort's evil essence. He turned you into a mindless slave to his will. Aqua was never giving up on you. She journeyed into the Realm of Darkness to find you. But it was all for not.

Aqua: It's true Terra. I thought I lost you forever. But now we are together again.

Sora: I'm glad your safe Terra.

Terra: Thanks guys. I owe you my life.

Me: A life is never owed when saved out of friendship.

Terra: What happened to Xehanort?

Me: He's dead. And we are the ones that killed him. He had a very diabolical plan that was going to destroy the entire universe had we not stopped him.

Terra: Tell me everything.

Me: Won't leave out any details.

We explained everything that Xehanort was planning and how he was the mastermind behind all the series of events that lead up to his death at our hands.

Me: And there you have it. Had he reassembled the χ **-** Blade, he would destroy the entire universe and rebuild it in his own image in his evil quest to balance Light and Darkness.

Goofy: That's right.

Mickey: Many lives all over the entire Universe were in jeopardy when we found out about this plan.

Donald: Yeah.

Terra was horrified. He always had suspicions about Xehanort but he never knew that that's what he was gonna do.

Terra: That monster. He almost destroyed me and nearly destroyed the universe.

Me: Yeah. But we killed him and thwarted his plans to destroy the Universe. He will never terrorize the Universe ever again. He's now back in the darkest pits of Hell where he will stay forever. This time for good.

Terra: Good riddence. I have a lot of catching up to do. I thought I was dead.

Aqua: Me too. But now you're back.

Terra: Look, Aqua. I want to say that I'm sorry.

Aqua: For what?

Terra: I know I wasn't been the best friend to you, or the best Keyblade Wielder for that matter. When I started out on my journey, I was so determined to prove that I had what it took to be a master, that I forgot that I didn't have to do everything alone, and it allowed the darkness in my heart to begin to lead me astray. We all know what happened after that, but now, I want to make things right. I don't care what happens from here on out, but I just want you guys to know, I don't blame you for anything that happened. If anything, I was really just trying to hide how much I blamed myself for it all.

Aqua: I don't blame you for that, Terra. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I spent so many years hating myself for what had happened, not just to our home and Master Eraqus, but to us as well, that I didn't even bother trying to help stop Xehanort sooner. My biggest mistake was when I told you that Master Eraqus sent me to watch you, which was what caused you to fall right into Xehanort's clutches. If I could go back and do things over again so that nothing of it ever happened, I would, but all I can do now is just say I'm sorry and hope that you forgive me. I guess we're both a couple of hot headed idiots.

Terra: I wouldn't say that. I mean, I'm like fire but you're like water.

Aqua: True. But I think we're both like fire.

Terra: I guess you're right. But I'm like a real, raging fire. You're like a smoldering fire.

Aqua giggles at this and that's when the two of them see Spidey there with a bag of chips in his hand.

Aqua: Peter? How long have you been standing there?

Spidey: An hour.

Aqua: An hour?

Terra: Are you serious?

Spidey: I think I've gained the ability of standing so incredibly still that I become invisible to the eye. Watch [slowly raises a chip to his mouth]

Aqua: You're eating a chip.

Spidey: But my movement is so slow that it's imperceptible.

Aqua: No.

Spidey: I'm sure I'm invisible.

Tara Markov: [enters kitchen] Hey, Pete!

Spidey: [after a beat] Dang it.

We found out that Aqua was teaching Lori, Eddy, Tara and May how to use keyblades like her. They have the keyblades of the Elemental Forces of Nature.

We had a great dinner and turned in.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that man. We're one step closer to restoring all the original keyblade wielders. Kingdom Hearts III comes out on January 29th, 2019. HOORAY! FINALLY! The release date has been announced and I can't wait to get it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	327. The Revenge of Dark Stanley

In the Radioactive Crater of the destroyed Springfield in Oregon, something was stirring. A bolt of lightning struck the ground and out of the ground arose a skeleton. Blood, guts, muscles and skin formed and so did chef clothes and a cleaver. It rose up and it was Dark Stanley. Dark Stanley has returned from the grave for revenge.

Dark Stanley: Grouse!

He started walking towards Royal York.

Dark Stanley: On second thought, I think I'd better take the bus.

Dark Stanley did so.

* * *

In Royal York, Michigan I was having breakfast with the Dysfunctional Town Liberation Army and the Loud kids when I sensed something.

I gasped.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: I sense an evil disturbance heading this way.

Laney: What do you think it is?

Lisa S.: I don't think I want to find out.

Me: Let me see here.

I concentrated and I found it and gasped in sheer horror.

Me: (GASP) OH NO! MR. GROUSE IS IN GRAVE DANGER! DARK STANLEY HAS RISEN FROM THE GRAVE AND IS SEEKING TO GET REVENGE!

Everyone gasped.

Lori: That ghost story is literally real?

Bart: I thought that story was just an urban legend I told in Springfield.

Keith: I've heard about that Bart. It was awful what he did because of those kids.

Olivia: Yeah.

Damion: Dark Stanley was a monster. He killed 75 kids over 50 years ago. He got what was coming to him.

Me: And when we blew up Springfield, that set the events into motion for Dark Stanley to rise from the grave to get vengeance.

Varie: How are we gonna stop him? He's dead and without a doubt he's like Jason Voorhees in the Friday the 13th franchise.

Rachel: I have a feeling you're right Varie.

Me: Yeah. But we have to fight him no matter what. He can't walk here so he's gonna take the bus. It's gonna take at least a couple of days for him to get here.

Cody: We have to stop him at all costs.

Milhouse: But we have to warn Mr. Grouse at any cost!

Nelson: That's right. He has to know before it's too late.

Me: That's right Nelson.

* * *

Later at Mr. Grouse's house we pounded on his door.

Me: Mr. Grouse we have to tell you something!

Mr. Grouse answered.

Mr. Grouse: What's wrong J.D.?

Me: I'm afraid we have some really bad news. Dark Stanley is back! He has risen from the grave to get revenge on you!

Mr. Grouse was horrified.

Mr. Grouse: I got to get out of here!

Me: Wait Mr. Grouse. We're gonna fight him.

Laney: We're not afraid of him and we're gonna make sure that we send him back to the darkest pits of the netherworld for good this time.

Mr. Grouse: I have a feeling you all can do it. If anyone can stop Stanley Degroot it's you guys.

Me: Thanks Mr. Grouse.

* * *

 **24 hours later.**

Dark Stanley was on the bus and he was sleeping.

Bus Driver: Mister?

Dark Stanley: Huh?

Bus Driver: We're at Royal York.

Dark Stanley: Royal York?

Bus Driver: Yeah it's now a huge bustling metropolis because of a huge expansion done recently.

Dark Stanley: Wow! It's a huge city now.

Bus Driver: It sure is.

They stopped and Dark Stanley got off.

Dark Stanley: Thank you.

Bus Driver: No problem.

The bus left.

Dark Stanley looked towards Mr. Grouse's house and it was 4 blocks away.

Dark Stanley: (Growls) Grouse!

* * *

In the middle of the street on Franklin Avenue, we were ready to face Dark Stanley and make sure that he never gets to Mr. Grouse. Me, Varie, May, Max, Maria, Alexis, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, Lisa L., Rachel, Aqua and Terra M. were ready for him. A storm was building over us.

Max (scared): I'm getting a bad feeling about this guys.

Max felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned around...

Maria (evil grin): BOO!

Max yelled in fright and jumped back!

Max (angry and scared): You're evil, do you know that, Maria?!

Maria (laughs): Well, I was a metahuman criminal before I joined you guys.

Me: Cut it out Maria. We need to focus.

Maria: Right. Sorry.

(Thunderclap)

May: It's all right Max. We won't let Stanley get away with his crimes even though he's dead.

Alexis: We won't let him do this.

Rachel: That's right.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: I see something coming this way.

Lightning illuminated the figure coming.

We look down the street and it was Dark Stanley.

Me: Dark Stanley.

Dark Stanley walked toward us with his cleaver ready.

Me: Stanley Degroot AKA Dark Stanley.

Dark Stanley: That's right. Now get out of my way so I can kill Grouse!

THUNDERCLAP!

Me: No! You want to get to Mr. Grouse...

Varie: You're gonna have to go through us!

THUNDERCLAP!

Dark Stanley: Then you all will die!

Rachel: You died before and you will die again.

THUNDERCLAP!

Lincoln: We're sending you back to the Netherworld Stanley. People like you don't deserve to live!

Laney: Or ever be accepted among the living again!

THUNDERCLAP!

Dark Stanley: I'll make sure I take all of you with me!

Me: Bring it on! But not out here. Lets go to our simulator where we can fight for real without getting anyone else caught in the crossfire.

Dark Stanley: Ah. Good idea.

Me: Follow us.

* * *

We go into the Simulator and Jared punched in the scenario.

Jared: Coming online dad.

The Simulator activated and we were in an arid desert.

Me: A desert is perfect. Lets do this Stanley.

Dark Stanley: Lets.

I go Super Angel and we all clashed. We all engaged him in a savage and brutal fight. Massive fiery explosions ignited the landscape and set the desert on fire. Massive storm clouds built overhead and a vicious lightning storm formed. Lightning struck everywhere. But this lightning was far more powerful than anything we've seen. It struck the desert and the sand exploded into flames.

The fires of the Netherworld raged all over the desert and the fight intensified.

Thunderous shockwaves and explosions were rattling the area with extreme power. The fight was getting so savage, ferocious and brutal that it was unbelievable and it rattled to entire Universe to the core and everyone felt the extreme ferocity of it.

Me: Lets see you survive this Stanley.

I hold my right hand to the side and a green ball of energy forms and charges up.

Me: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

I thrust my hand forward and fire a powerful green energy wave at him. It exploded when it hit him head on.

KRABBOOOOOOOOMMM!

* * *

Control room.

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Lazuli were watching.

Goku: Wow! What power!

Vegeta: J.D. sure got the hang of using my attacks down Kakarot.

Bulma: He sure has. It's hard to imagine that he has that much power.

Lazuli: It sure is.

* * *

Simulator.

When the smoke cleared Dark Stanley had his right arm and a good portion of his chest obliterated.

Me: That must've hurt for you huh?

Dark Stanley: I'm dead so how would I know?

But he was regenerating.

Aqua: He's regenerating.

Laney: What does it take to kill this monster!?

Me: We have to obliterate every single part of him completely to the point where not even an atom remains.

Lincoln: I think I know what you're gonna do J.D.

Me: Right. Everyone together! Our most powerful attacks.

I charge up a Big Bang Kamehameha.

Me: 100X BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Varie: 10X KAMEHAMEHA!

Lincoln: ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!

Laney: FINAL FLASH!

Lola: NUOVA STAR!

Our techniques mixed and combined and hit him head on and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Dark Stanley was completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: That did it. Great job guys.

Dark Stanley's spirit appeared.

Dark Stanley: Curse you J.D.! I will be back and you won't stop me next time!

Nicole appeared.

Nicole: Sorry you Butt Puker but that's never happening again. (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Dark Stanley's spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and was forever sealed into the book for all eternity.

Me: We won guys!

Everyone cheered wildly. Dark Stanley was forever gone and never again will he seek revenge against Mr. Grouse.

We told Mr. Grouse about how we defeated Dark Stanley. Luckily that wasn't Earth we were on when we fought him. It was an uninhabitable desert planet. Mr. Grouse's nightmare with Dark Stanley was now finally over.

* * *

Back in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather Estate we were watching TV when another spirit appeared. It was the ghost of Homer J. Simpson.

Me: Homer Simpson!

Bart: Dad?

Lisa S.: Dad.

Maggie S.: (Sucks pacifier)

Homer: My kids. Bart I came to tell you that I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I was a rotten father to you and a complete and total idiot.

Bart: Yeah you'd better be sorry you two story pile of puke.

Homer: WHY YOU LITTLE!?

Homer tried to strangle Bart but his ghostly hands went right through Bart's neck.

Me: All right that's enough. Homer I know you didn't mean any harm to Bart. You just lacked the capacity for intelligence.

Homer: I know J.D. To tell you the truth my life was miserable from day 1 and now I want to correct my mistakes. I want to stay here on Earth with you guys as a ghost and help when it's needed. I'm sorry for everything I've done! I'm sorry kids! (Crying hard) I'm so sorry!

Lisa S.: It's not your fault dad.

Maggie came and hugged him.

Homer: Thanks Maggie.

Me: You're already on your path to redemption Homer.

Homer: Thanks J.D.

Me: I bet you're now happy that Mr. Burns is dead.

Homer: You bet I am J.D. Woo-hoo!

Me: I agree. Good riddence to bad rubbish.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This chapter came out of the blue for me and it was a good idea for me. NicoChan11 gave me the idea of Maria scaring Max. Thanks man. This has to be one of the most explosive chapters I've ever created. Credit goes to NicoChan11 for the Homer Spirit idea. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	328. Witch Descendent VS Witch

It starts at breakfast time in the Dining Room.

Me: Ah Breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

Nora: It sure is.

Me: Yep.

Nora: Can you bring these down to Victor J.D.?

Me: Sure Nora.

I get up and take Victor's Ham and Eggs down to the basement. I set it down on a table and put on a fur parka.

I take the plate and knock on the door.

Victor: Come in.

I open the door and go in and Victor was sitting at his table watching TV.

Me: Morning Victor. Here's your breakfast.

Victor: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

I hand the plate to him.

Me: How are you feeling?

Victor: Still cold but hanging in there.

Me: I know but we're still working on a cure for you. Once that's done you can get out of the ice box.

Victor: Thanks J.D. I appreciate it.

Me: You're welcome. See ya Victor.

I leave and close the door.

I put my parka back and head back upstairs.

Lincoln: How's Victor doing J.D.?

Me: Still cold. I hope we cure him soon.

Lisa: We're getting close to a cure 2nd big brother. We just have to isolate the chemicals for the cryogenic chemicals from his blood that mutated him.

Sakura: Well that's a relief.

Laney: Yeah. Hey look at this. The Hex Girls are performing in Salem, Massachusetts in 2 days for the annual Witch Festival.

Lucy: Gasp! I love the Hex Girls.

Me: Me too Lucy. They are awesome. I love their songs.

Shannon: We have to go there. I love the Hex Girls and I also want to learn more about my heritage in witchcraft and how my ancestors the Sanderson Sisters were feared throughout all of Salem back 326 years ago.

Lori: I want to go too. I was literally shocked when I found out that I am a direct descendent of Lorraine Newton. So I have witchcraft in my blood too.

Me: That's what shocks me too Lori.

Lucy: I want to go too.

Yumi: Count me in too.

Nicole: I'd better go too. Just in case.

Gwen: Same here.

May: I might as well go too.

Manaphy: Same here.

Laney: Count me in too.

Lincoln: I'll go too.

Rachel: Me too.

Chione: Same here.

Maria: Same here.

Me: All right. Lets go.

We got ready and left for Salem.

* * *

We arrived in Salem, Massachusetts. One of the darkest towns in the United States.

Me: Here we are guys. Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts.

Shannon: This is awesome. I've always wanted to come here. It's where my ancestors lived 326 years ago.

Lucy: It's a true mystery for many people here.

May: Why is this town so feared around the country?

Me: It has a dark history that dates back to the late 17th Century. It was home to the infamous Salem Witch Trials. It was a time of darkness, fear and persecution because they believed that the Devil was plaguing the town and many people here were tried and killed for witchcraft. Most of them were innocent people.

Lori: That is literally so horrible.

Gwen: I've read about this town in the books and it was horrible what all those people went through.

Chione: It sure was. I can't begin to describe what they went through all those years ago.

Me: Me neither.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We walked around the town and we saw coming out of a restaurant Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo and they were full. Big time.

Shaggy: Like thanks for the food.

Scooby Doo: Reah.

Me: Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo.

Shaggy: Like, J.D. Knudson!

Me: Good to see you again buddies!

We both hugged.

Scooby Doo: Reah! Row have you been?

Me: Great Scooby. You two are still the same living garbage disposals I remember years ago.

Shaggy: Yeah. We love to eat.

Me: I believe it. These are my friends and 2nd family.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Shaggy: Like it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lori: Same here Shaggy. We heard that you've all been solving alot of mysteries all over the world.

Scooby Doo: Rhat's right.

Shaggy: We've made a huge reputation for foiling crimes.

Chione: That's what I heard.

Rachel: Yeah and I heard you have gotten the moniker by all those dumb criminals as...

Shaggy: Meddling Kids.

We all laughed.

Me: Memories. Just like old times huh Shaggy?

Shaggy: It sure is.

Yumi: How did you guys meet?

Me: We went to school together in Colorado before he moved to a place called Coolsville. He was 2 grades ahead of me when I started Kindergarten.

Shaggy: Yep and Scooby was a puppy when I started 6th Grade.

Me: Yeah. Scooby sure got big the last time I saw you.

Scooby Doo: I sure have. Rime sure flies roesn't it?

Me: It sure does Scooby.

Shaggy: Yeah. So like, what brings you all to Salem?

Me: We're here to watch a concert for the Hex Girls. One of my favorite Goth Bands.

Lucy: I love the Hex Girls. They are awesome.

Shannon: Same here.

Shaggy: That's awesome! The Hex Girls are awesome and they rock!

Me: They sure do.

Lucy: Me, Shannon and Yumi are their biggest fans and we love their music.

Yumi: We are goth girls and they're awesome.

Shannon: Yeah.

Me: Lets go find the rest of the gang and catch up.

Shaggy: Good idea.

As we walked on we saw three figures coming. They were the Hex Girls.

Shaggy lifted up all the fullness in his stomach and made himself look like a hunk.

Shaggy: Like, hi ladies.

The Hex Girls revealed that they had fangs.

Hex Girls: Hi.

Shaggy's fat dropped and he was scared. I grabbed his shirt and Lori grabbed Scooby's collar.

Me: Whoa! What's all the hullabaloo?

Shaggy: Like they're witches!

Scooby: Reah!

We saw the Hex Girls.

Me: The Hex Girls!

Thorn: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson.

Me: Same here. We were just on our way to meet up with the rest of Shaggy's friends here. I think Shaggy here owes you an apology.

Shaggy: B..b..but.

Yumi: I think you two owe these girls an apology!

Shaggy: Like, we had a good reason to-

May: (points gun at him) Apologize. Now.

Me: May, that won't be necessary.

Shaggy: Like sorry girls.

Thorn: It's all right guys.

Maria (in disbelief): Seriously? How could Shaggy and Scooby possibly think that this is scary?

Thorn (surprised): You're not afraid of us?

Me: No. We're used to it.

May: I've seen Pokemon with fangs. It's a natural occurence.

Gwen: My cousin has transformed into aliens with fangs. I'm used to it.

Yumi: Lucy here likes to watch vampire shows.

Maria: What do you mean by that?

Yumi (sheepishly): I may or may not have started watching The Vampires of Melancholia with Lucy.

Me: Anyway. We came from Royal York, Michigan to watch your concert. Lucy, Yumi and Shannon here are your biggest fans.

Lucy: That's right. We love all your music, know all your songs and we think you're the greatest.

Luna: Thanks girls. We appreciate that.

* * *

Later we caught up with the rest of the gang.

Me: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

Fred: J.D.! This is an unexpected surprise!

We hugged for the first time in a while.

Me: How have you been guys?

Daphne: We've been doing awesome J.D. You're looking awesome.

Me: Thanks Daphne. Velma you're looking as awesome as you were when we met.

Velma: Thanks J.D. You too.

With them was famous author Ben Ravencroft.

Me: Ben Ravencroft!?

Laney: Oh wow! I love all your books on horror, magic and mystery!

Ben: Thanks guys. It's an honor to meet you J.D. I've heard so much about you all.

Me: We get that all the time. It's an honor to meet you in person.

After introductions and catching up we went on a mystery. We were looking for Ben Ravencroft's journal that once belonged to his ancestor Sarah Ravencroft.

Manaphy came back to May, Shaggy, and Scooby with the mayor's watch.

Manaphy: Here's a watch. Is this a clue we need?

Scooby Doo: Ro Ray.

Shaggy: Like, that's the mayor's watch. I don't think that's a clue at all.

May: But we should still keep it.

Manaphy: Ok. Why?

May (laughs): Because he's gonna wake up tomorrow and he won't know where his watch is!

Me: (Laughs) Funny May.

Lincoln: Maybe there's something we need to figure out that will lead us to the journal.

Ben: There is.

Ben handed me what looked like a buckle and he showed me a picture of his ancestor.

Me: She was beautiful.

Ben: Oh yes.

Laney: I think I know where that tree is. Lets go.

Laney took us to the tree but it was cut down.

Ben: All these years I was looking for the wrong oak tree.

Me: It was cut down 300 years ago.

Lincoln dug around it and hit something wooden.

Lincoln: I found something.

Lincoln pulled out a wooden box.

Ben was excited.

Velma: Ben are you okay?

Ben: Just a little excited.

Laney: (In her head) I've got a bad feeling about this.

Ben opened the box and in it was a book. But it was an evil one.

Daphne: Looks kind of evil to belong to a wiccan healer.

Velma: Ben, that doesn't seem to be a journal at all.

Ben: Because it isn't Velma. It's a spellbook.

Velma gasped.

Ben: You see, Sarah wasn't a Wiccan. She was indeed a Witch.

We gasped.

Thorn: A real witch?

Dusk: Heavy.

Laney: I knew it.

Ben: And since Sarah's blood runs in my veins, I guess that makes me a Warlock. The Wiccans imprisoned Sarah in her own spellbook and you helped me find it.

Velma: You lied to me Ben!

Me: I had a feeling something evil was brewing here and I should know too Ben. I have another dark secret for you all. My ancestors were the ones that sealed Sarah into her spellbook.

Ben: So you are descended from those fools.

Me: That's right. Almost 330 years ago my ancestors sealed that malevolent witch into that spellbook. My history is a dark one from all those years ago. Not only was I gifted with my powers because of Cosmic Radiation, but my ancestors were a Witch and a Wiccan. I am Half Wiccan, Half Witch. A Twilight Hybrid if you will. That's how I'm able to use Light and Dark Magic.

Lincoln: I had no idea J.D. That's a powerful secret.

Lori: That is literally a huge secret.

Ben: That's unusual and very interesting. But you can't even begin to imagine the real power of this book. No mere mortal can. But I am descended from a superior breed. I shall unlock the power of the imprisoned Sarah Ravencroft.

Me: Not while we're here you won't!

The wind blew.

Ben: Together we shall reign supreme! **LET THE EVIL FROM THE PAST BREATHE AGAIN WITH FIERY BLAST! LET THE DARK WIND WHIP THE NIGHT TO BLOW AWAY THE FORCE OF LIGHT!**

A dark storm swirled above him and a blast of green energy emerged from the book.

Ben: This is evils finest hour! (MALEVOLENT LAUGHTER)

The energy empowered him to an incredible degree.

Me: Whoa! His power is unbelievable! But so is ours! Power up guys!

I go Super Angel God, Lincoln and Laney went Super Angel 3. Chione, Lucy, Maria, Lori and May spread their wings. Yumi had a Katana ready and Rachel went Dimentix.

Shannon: Let me talk to him first.

Me: Okay.

Shannon walked up to him.

Shannon: Ben there's something you didn't know about me.

Ben: Oh? And what is that?

Shannon: My ancestors were the most feared witches in all of Salem and Colonial America. My name is Shannon Sanderson DeLuthe Loud and I am a direct descendent of Winnefred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson.

Velma: We have three witches?

Luna: That's crazy.

Thorn: It sure is.

Shannon: Yes. My ancestors were the most ruthless of all witches. They killed many children here in Salem to sustain their youth and beauty to live forever. But unlike them I use Dark Magic for good.

Shannon then spread black angel wings that were darker than the night and emblazened on her forehead was the symbol of the Triple Goddess.

Ben: This is interesting. Sarah and the Sanderson Sisters were in a huge bloodfeud with eachother in terms of magic. But after the Sanderson Sisters disappeared Sarah ruled all of Salem.

Me: This is kind of ironic isn't it? The descendents of the Wiccan's who sealed Sarah into that Spellbook and the Sanderson Sisters, facing the descendent of the evil Sarah Ravencroft. A rekindled bloodfeud almost 330 years apart.

Velma: That's crazy.

Lori: It literally is.

Lucy: It sure is.

Lori: Not only that Ben. But I am also descended from a Witch. I am Lori Loud and I am descended from Lorraine Newton who was executed for witchcraft in 1692. I know Wind Magic.

Me: This is weird huh? Descendents of Witches and Wiccans fighting a warlock.

Ben: Yes it is. Lets put the power of Sarah Ravencroft to the test against the descendents of all of you.

Me: Bring it on.

I dash and kick the book out of Ben's hands and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

Shannon fired a blast of black lightning at Ben and sent him flying into a shed.

CRASH!

I grabbed the Book and Ben exploded out of the shack and he fired a green energy blast at me and I fired a blast at it and they exploded.

KABOOM!

Lucy fired a blast of black fire and it exploded by Ben.

BOOM!

Ben was shielding himself and Laney entangled him in vines from head to toe.

Me: Nicole can you pull out Sarah Ravencroft from the book and imprison her in the Book of Vile Darkness?

Nicole: I can do that dad. Hand the book to me and you all hold him off.

Me: Right.

I hand the book to Nicole and we went after Ben.

Ben broke out of the vines and I kicked him in the face. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and the Hex Girls were all amazed at the sheer power we had against Ben. It was a battle of Heaven VS Hell. Lincoln fired lightning at Ben and it hit him in the leg and he went numb. But Ben was persistent and he was relentless. But our power and his were pretty much equal.

Nicole: (Chanting an Incantation) **Loventixa Margvina Tormeca Quen Kekmika Xemica Necvomas...**

The Spellbook was glowing and out of it came Sarah Ravencroft and she was screaming as she was being pulled into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Ben saw this as we were fighting.

Ben: NO!

Me: No family reunion for you this time Ben!

I punch him in the face again and fired a blast of Rainbow Light at him.

Me: (Chants an Incantation) Unvockom Hestima Vextas!

The Rainbow Light formed a dragon of leaves and it breathed green fire and it hit Ben and entrapped him in a tree.

Nicole: (Continues Chanting) **Nexmita Jurentix Detira Vosolen Lirus-nor!**

Sarah Ravencroft was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

The evil skull on Sarah's spellbook vanished and it was now a regular spellbook.

Nicole: That takes care of that.

Nicole took the Spellbook in her bag with the Book of Vile Darkness and went Super Angel.

Nicole: Time to dance with Ben.

Nicole flew to Ben and kicked him in the stomach and he was knocked down.

Me: It's over Ben. You've terrorized all of Salem for far too long.

Nicole stripped him of his powers and put them back in the Spellbook.

Ben: This is impossible! How could I have been beaten so easily?

We powered down.

Yumi: Because you only think about no one other than yourself. People like you will never be welcomed in our world.

Me: Yeah.

Ben Ravencroft was arrested and sentenced to death by being burned at the stake. A form of Capital Punishment that we stopped using back in 1732.

Ben: I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you MEDDLING KIDS!

Me: Sometimes Meddling can be a good thing. Burn in Hell and stay there and may God have mercy on your worthless and evil soul Spawn of Satan.

They lit the wood and Ben was incinerated.

Me: Good riddence to bad rubbish. I hope he enjoys his time in the Fires of Hell.

Rachel: You said it. Lets hope he stays there for good.

Lucy: That's right.

Shannon: After all these centuries the Ravencroft's will be forever forgotten.

Fred: That's right.

Velma: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Shaggy: Like yeah.

Me: What turned into a visit to attend a concert became a battle between family ties from Heaven & Hell.

Thorn: That's right J.D. It's all unimaginable that witches are capable of such evil power.

Dusk: Yeah.

Luna: It's horrible.

Daphne: But this was all very awesome. You guys were incredible J.D.

Me: We get that all the time Daphne.

* * *

Later we were at the concert with the Hex Girls and it was awesome. We got to perform on stage with them. We found out that Thorn is a wiccan and that was awesome. Lucy, Shannon and Yumi got a picture and autographed poster of The Hex Girls. It was an awesome time in Salem. It was a reunion worth remembering. Small world huh?

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this. I watched Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost on Cartoon Network years ago and it's my favorite Scooby Doo Movie. No I am not descended from anyone in Salem in real life. If I were then I would be living in Salem, Massachusetts. Salem has had a really dark history that dates back to the 17th Century and it was awful. But Halloween is very popular over there. Salem is believed to be where Halloween came from all those years ago. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for the awesome idea as usual Nico and thanks for refreshing old memories.

See you all next time.

Scooby Doo francise is owned by Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network.


	329. Welcome to Jurassic Park

It starts with us in the Living Room reading books and watching T.V. when we heard a wine bottle pop.

POP!

Me: What was that?

We went into the kitchen and we saw a man with a bottle of our finest wine in his hands.

?: I've wanted to meet you for a long time J.D. and Loud Family.

Me: Why is that Mr.?

John: My name is John Hammond.

Me: The World Famous Billionaire Theme Park Architect!?

John: That's right. It's an honor to meet you all J.D.

Me: It's a huge honor John. We've heard so much about your world famous legendary theme parks and the success they became.

John: That's right. I came to ask if you would like to join me to become the first to see my latest theme park.

Me: This is a big offer John. What do you think guys?

Lori: I literally think it would be awesome.

Leni: Totes. We should check it out.

Luna: Dude that would be rockin!

Everyone agreed.

Me: We accept. Where is your latest theme park at John?

John: It is on Isla Nublar off the coast of Costa Rica and we depart today.

Me: We're on our way.

* * *

We arrived in Costa Rica and we were at the island of Isla Nublar.

We landed in a meadow and we saw an absolutely unbelievable sight that defied all forms of imagination. We saw that the island was a zoo for dinosaurs that genetic scientists have brought back to life with cutting edge genetic technology. We were shocked and absolutely amazed beyond all known recognition. We saw in the living flesh after 65,000,000 years of being dead because of the Chicxulub Asteroid a herd of Brachiosaurus walking and eating plants from the tall trees.

Me: This is unbelievable! That's a Brachiosaurus!

Kate: This is incredible! How is this all possible!?

John: This is my latest creation. A park where dinosaurs are kept in isolation and captivity. An attraction for everyone to enjoy. Knudson-Loud-Anderson family, Welcome to Jurassic Park!

(Jurassic Park Theme Plays)

Naruto: This is absolutely incredible!

Sakura: I never seen such a park before.

Fu: This is incredible!

Varie: How is this all possible?

John: I'll show you all at a presentation.

* * *

At the Jurassic Park Visitor's center we were in a theater for a movie. We saw a cartoon character named Mr. DNA.

Mr. DNA: A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look.

One hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today. And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the sap would get hard, and become fossilized just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside.

This fossilized tree sap, which we call "amber," waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extracted the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: Dino DNA!

A full DNA strand contains over three billion genetic codes.

 _[Mr. DNA is now standing in front of a screen with data flying everywhere.]_

Mr. DNA: If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old-

 _[Mr. DNA is suddenly dragged offscreen when he's caught by one of the flying data chunks. He soon reappears back on screen and continues talking.]_

Mr. DNA: -it's full of holes. That's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes, and virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the... holes... and complete the... code! Phew! Now we can hatch a baby dinosaur.

Me: That's unbelievable. You found dinosaur blood in a preserved mosquito in Amber and your scientists managed to resurrect the dinosaurs after 65 million years.

John: That's right J.D.

Lisa: This is all a magnificent scientific wonder. Frogs have been on Earth ever since 200 million B.C. and they contain the genetic makeup that all the dinosaurs are part of.

Me: That's right. Frogs, Reptiles and Dinosaurs are all related in some kind of way.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: I never thought that dinosaurs were related to frogs.

Lucy: This is all very complicated for me. I rather enjoy the darkness of the dead myself.

Laney: That's all really something. I can't believe that this is all possible.

Me: Yeah. This is incredible.

* * *

Later we were having a dinner with John and he had a proposal to see the entire park first hand and walk around it and see the entire island full of dinosaurs. We accepted it. Lisa had the strongest feeling that someone on the inside is going to sabotage the whole park and ruin it's success. So she and Lucy decided to stay back and spy around the visitor center for any activity. Lisa gave me a radio for contact.

We walked along a path and went through a gate that lead into the park.

Me: Well guys we're in the Jurassic. It feels like we went back in time 100 Million Years ago to the age of the Dinosaurs.

Aylene: It sure feels that way. These plants all belong in the world of the dinosaurs. It's hard to imagine that they managed to bring them all back to life after being dead for 65 million years.

Cody: That's what really shocked me too Aylene.

Laney: Me too. It's all amazing. I can't believe that everything in the book is all real. It's unbelievable.

Zoe: It sure is Laney.

Hercules: I love the movie Jurassic Park, but I just am in shock that they managed to resurrect the dinosaurs.

Vince: Me too Hercules. It's amazing and a magnificent wonder of genetic science.

Carol: It sure is.

Aqua: It's all amazing and incredible.

Alexis: Yeah.

Me: We're coming to the first exhibit: Dilophosaurus - the Two-Ridge Lizard. They lived 193 Million Years ago.

Laney: It says here in my book that the Dilophosaurus has a frill like a frilled lizard in Australia and can spit poison like a cobra.

Me: That's right Laney. The book said that, but in the world of paleontology there was no evidence that showed that it had those features.

Kate: That's right J.D.

We saw two Dilophosaurus in the paddock and we heard electrical humming.

Lana: Wow! So those are Dilophosaurus.

Lynn: This is amazing. I've never seen a fully restored dinosaur like this.

Lola: It sure is and neither did I. What do Dilophosaurus eat?

Me: They ate meat. Primarily smaller dinosaurs and mammals.

Kate: That's right J.D.

Carol: This is amazing. I've read a lot about the dinosaurs in the books and I never thought that we would see the dinosaurs in the 21st Century.

Lily: Me neither Carol.

Rita II: Poo poo.

Penny L: This is all really amazing.

Crysta: It sure is. I had no idea that these creatures lived all those years ago.

Laney: It's a huge thing Crysta.

Riley: It sure is.

* * *

Next we were at a paddock where we saw a herd of Triceratops.

Me: Triceratops. They lived 68 million years ago. They are one of the toughest dinosaurs ever known.

Luan: It sure is a Horned marvel. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else signed.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Naruto: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

* * *

Back at the visitor center Lisa and Lucy were watching a man they had under their surveillence: Dennis Nedry. Lisa pulled up his background information on her wrist computer and discovered that he was planted as a spy by InGen's rival company Biosyn to steal embryos of dinosaurs from Jurassic Park so that Biosyn can do the same thing with the dinosaurs.

Lisa: So Biosyn is going to sabotage Jurassic Park.

Lucy: What do you mean Lisa?

Lisa: That man Dennis Nedry is going to steal dinosaur embryos and sabotage all of Jurassic Park. Biosyn is going to steal John Hammond's idea.

Lucy: Gasp. We got to stop them Lisa.

Lisa: I'm way ahead of you elder sister.

Lisa sent a message to John and warned him about Dennis and told him everything and she sent a message to the President of the United States in Washington D.C. telling him about Biosyn's criminal activity. She sent pictures of their crimes and actions over the past 20 years and everything they've been doing to scientists around the world for their own selfish gains. The President of The United States of America immediately called for the FBI to arrest the people of Biosyn and shut it down forever. They do say that a picture is worth a thousand words but these pictures put a stop to a corrupted company that was a terror to scientists all over the world.

Dennis Nedry was arrested and deported back to California.

Lisa: Never again Biosyn.

* * *

We then arrived at another paddock.

Me: I know this paddock all too well.

Lori: What dinosaur is here J.D.?

Me: Tyrannosaurus Rex, the meanest dinosaur ever known. It lived 67 million years ago.

We heard heavy footfalls coming and we heard a growl coming from the trees. We saw TYRANNOSAURUS REX!

Me: Tyrannosaurus Rex! The Meanest Killing Machine in the age of the dinosaurs.

Sasuke: Whoa. That is one nasty looking dinosaur.

Me: Tyrannosaurus was considered to be the meanest of all dinosaurs 67 million years ago.

Vince: I saw the movie Jurassic Park and it was considered an extremely fierce dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaurus Roared.

RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Me: Wow!

Aylene: Just as I remember when we defeated Sharptooth.

Me: It sure feels like a blast from the past. Also, watch this.

I take out a road flare and light it. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was enamored by it.

Me: It likes the light of road flares.

Laney: That's what I remember from the book.

Vince: I remember this from the book and the movie.

Me: Yep.

I wave the flare around and he followed it like a hypnosis watch.

Rachel: That is so cool! I can't believe that it actually is real.

Starfire: It sure is Rachel.

Bloom: This is all just incredible.

* * *

Later we saw many dinosaurs of many types here on the island and we decided to endorse Jurassic Park. In 2 weeks, people from around the world came to Isla Nublar and it became a huge worldwide success. We were given Jurassic Park Vests with the symbol of Jurassic Park on the back.

It was all considered an absolutely unforgetable experience and it all quickly became an extremely popular attraction for many people all over the world. With Biosyn gone, Jurassic Park became a huge global success that went completely uncontested. For people that love dinosaurs it's considered a major league once in a lifetime unforgetable experience.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me but I've known the Jurassic Park series since I was a kid. I love dinosaurs and learning all about the prehistoric times. This movie series is one of the strangest and most amazing series I've ever seen. Steven Spielberg made the first movie in 1993 and it became a huge global sensation which gave the green light for a huge franchise. Sam Neil, Laura Dern, Jeff Goldblum, Richard Attenborough, Wayne Knight, Ariana Richards, Joseph Mazzello and Samuel L. Jackson did a fantastic job in the first Jurassic Park. Sam Neil is awesome. He's a great actor. He was in the 1st and 3rd Jurassic Park movies and did a great job. Jurassic World was put on hold until 2015 and that was a huge wait. Chris Pratt did a great job in 2015's Jurassic World and now 2018's Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom. A 3rd Jurassic World movie is coming out in 2021 and I can't wait to see what dinosaurs are featured in that. What really shocked me about the Jurassic World movie was that they created a hybrid dinosaur called Indominus Rex. It was a mixture of several dinosaurs and reptiles. If you ask me they were playing with fire and that lead to some major league consequences. You mess with Mother Nature and there will be horrible consequences. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Jurassic Park series is owned by Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg and Universal Pictures.


	330. Befriending a Lumpkins

It starts with all of us having a camping trip in the woods outside of New York City.

Me: Nothing like going on a camping trip to unwind and bond with nature.

Lincoln: You said it buddy.

Linka: This is the life.

Rita II was crying.

Lily: Oh what's wrong little sis? Are you afraid of the stuff out here?

The fire went out.

Me: Uh oh. The fire went out.

Rachel: I got this.

Rachel fired a sound beam and relit the fire.

Leni: That's totes better.

Lori: It literally is.

Blossom: I can't quite put my finger on it but I think we've been here before.

Varie: How so Blossom?

Blossom: I don't know.

Bubbles: Me neither.

Me: Well you'll think of it eventually.

* * *

The next morning we woke up in our tents and got up and got some fresh air.

Me: What a great night. I love the beauty of nature.

Lily: Me too.

Lana: I love camping outside.

Lola: It's beautiful isn't it?

Suddenly we heard a gunshot.

BANG!

Me: Sounds like someone is out hunting.

Buttercup: I don't think that was a hunter J.D.

Blossom: (Gasp) I remember now. This is the land of our old enemy Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Me: What did he do to you girls?

Bubbles: He's a hillbilly pink fur villain that lives here in the woods outside of New York. He lives in total isolation away from the city and he hates visitors.

Laney: He doesn't have any friends?

Blossom: No he doesn't.

Lucy: That is sad. If I had a heart it would be sad for him. But I already am sad inside.

Lynn: No one should ever be alone their whole life.

Luan: I agree.

Luna: Me too dudes.

Me: We have to help him. Can you lead us to him Blossom?

Blossom: Sure.

The Powerpuff Girls lead us to the property of Fuzzy Lumpkins. It was a small cabin and we saw Fuzzy Lumpkins sitting in a rockin chair.

Fuzzy saw us.

Fuzzy: Hey you! Get offa my property! Now!

BANG!

He shot at us but we hid behind the trees.

Me: Fuzzy Lumpkins I presume?

Fuzzy: That's right! Now get offa my property!

BANG!

He fired at us again.

Blossom: Fuzzy Lumpkins. You haven't changed a bit.

Fuzzy: The Powerpuff Girls? Haven't seen y'all in years. You've grown the last time I saw ya.

Bubbles: Last time we saw you, you and Professor were pulverizing eachother because you cut down a tree he knew since he was a kid.

Fuzzy: Yeah. That was'n wrong of me to do. But that's in the past. I apoligized for it and swore'n to never bother him again. Now get offa my property!

BANG!

He shot at us again.

Fuzzy (angry): Ya got some nerve showing your faces here after all these years! I told ya'll before to stay offa my property!

Buttercup: Yeah, kinda knew you were gonna say that.

Fuzzy: I'm not in a good mood right now, Powerpuff Girls. So ya better leave right now while ya still can! Or are you here to fight? (chuckles) I'm not gonna go easy on ya'll.

Blossom: C'mon, Fuzzy. Let's just talk this out.

Varie: Yeah.

Fuzzy (takes out shotgun): Oh, I'm all done talkin!

Eddy fired a laser blast at Fuzzy, hitting him in the shoulder. But that only made him angrier.

Eddy: Fuzzy, one of us is gonna get hurt if this keeps up. Most likely me.

Fuzzy (angry): GET OFFA MY PROPERTY!

Me: I agree Eddy. Fuzzy what is your problem? Why do you not want to socialize with people and have friends?

Fuzzy: Because I don't want any friends! Now I'ma gonna teach ya'll a lesson!

He fired at us and Blossom fired a laser vision blast that melted his gun.

Me: Fuzzy listen to yourself. You may not have any friends but deep down you're just lonely and you are in need of a friend. No one should ever have to spend their entire lives alone forever.

Something was affecting Fuzzy in a warm way. It was an emotion that he never felt even once in his whole life: Love. Fuzzy's eyes welled up with tears and he started crying.

Fuzzy (crying): I just don't get it! Why does everything convieniently work out for ya, the great Powerpuff Girls?! Ya shrug through everything free of consequence and ya'll get rewards like money, fame, appreciation, and stuff! But me? I'm punished for being myself.

Buttercup then does something that suprises everyone. She hugs Fuzzy!

Buttercup: I think all you need is a friend.

We walk to him and I reach out my hand to him and the chorus of Heaven was singing as I glowed in the golden light of good.

Me: We just want to be your friends. Everyone needs a friend. We love and care for eachother and are always there for everyone. We would never abandon you and neither will God. We just want to be your friend.

Fuzzy's heart was so full of love that it grew 4 sizes that day and Fuzzy returned the gesture by taking my hand and for the first time ever he was happy and filled with love.

Fuzzy: J.D. thank y'all for this. Thank y'all.

Me: You're welcome Fuzzy. No one should ever be alone forever.

* * *

Later Fuzzy decided to move his cabin into the forest of Royal York. He was right at home. A can phone system was set up between the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather estate and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Like I said before, Fuzzy Lumpkins is the only villain I have sympathy for in The Powerpuff Girls. Jim Cummings did a fantastic job voicing him in the Pilot Episode of the show and throughout the show in general. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	331. The Negative Energy of The Orichalcos

It starts with me, Lincoln, Linka and Lily playing Super Mario Odyssey on Nintendo Switch.

Me: I got you now Bowser!

Lincoln: You're not gonna marry Princess Peach on our watch.

Linka: That's right!

Lily: Yeah!

Rita II: Poo poo!

Bowser was beaten by Lily.

Lily: Yeah! Take that you overgrown dumb turtle!

Me: After 33 years you just will never learn. Never underestimate the Queen of The Arcade.

Linka: Yeah!

Suddenly the Alarms went off.

Me: Uh oh!

A computer popped up and a hologram of Earth showed a massive spike in Negative Energy.

Me: Oh man. It's a massive Negative Energy Spike coming from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Right next to where Duel Academy is.

Lincoln: What do you think is causing it?

Me: I don't know but we have to check it out. Lets go!

Varie, Vince, Cody, Chione, Rachel, Terra M. Heidi, Carol and Sailor Mars came with and we went to go get She-Hulk.

Jen: Let me get changed before we head to Duel Academy.

With that, Jen closed her eyes and the changes began. Her black hair turned light green, green, to dark green and wavy. Her hair also increased in length and strength and began to hang beautifully down her back. Her height increased to approximately 9-10 feet tall and her red shirt and black jeans began to rip drastically! They began to stretch and stretch until they began ripping and falling off of her! Her blue sneakers began to stretch and stretch until they were crushed under her now very large feet! She was standing there in her purple and white swim-suit like uniform! Her muscles began to increase until they were larger than bowling balls! Her brown eyes turned bloodshot, light green, and then green! Her skin then changed from its original pale complexion to tan to light green to green. With the transformation done, She Hulk was standing where Jen was standing a few minutes ago.

Tara: I'll never get used to seeing that transformation.

She Hulk: Alright. Time to meet up with Jaden and the rest of Alexis' friends.

Me: Yep. Lets go to Duel Academy!

* * *

We arrived and landed on Duel Academy and all the students were wondering what's going on.

Jaden: What's happening J.D.?

Me: I don't know Jaden. But whatever it is it's definitely not good.

Bastion: I don't like it J.D. We have to go check it out.

Me: I know. Lets go guys.

We went over to the island and we were accompanied by Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mokuba Kaiba and Rafael

Yugi: J.D. Knudson. We've heard so much about all your achievements.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Yugi.

Tea: You're an awesome guy J.D.

Me: Thanks. Lets head in.

We head into the island stronghold and I felt that it was completely flooded with Negative Energy.

Me: This place is filled with Negative Energy. It's everywhere.

Lincoln: I can feel it.

Cody: Me too. What do you think is causing it?

Kaiba: It's a man named Dartz. He's responsible for this.

Yugi: He wants to wipe out humanity somehow.

Vince: What!? Why would he do that!?

Tea: We don't know Vince.

Me: Lets search the island and see what we can find.

We went all over the island and found a strange sight. In one room we saw a huge stash of Duel Monster Cards. It's all the cards ever made.

Lincoln: Boy what a collection.

Linka: Yeah.

Lily: This is awesome.

Me: It sure is. Without a doubt these cards were all stolen.

Lincoln put all the cards in a scroll.

Me: Good work buddy. But I sense something else. This way.

We go to an alter and we found the Egyptian God Cards - Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yugi: It's the Egyptian God Cards. But their energy was drained somehow.

Me: I wonder what for?

Carol: Hey guys you got to take a look at this!

We go into another room and we saw a horrific sight. We saw millions of people inside stone tablets.

Me: What? What is this room!?

Sailor Mars: These are all people that are captured. Whoever did this wants to use them for their own evil purposes.

Vince: This is an evil feature to this place.

?: That's a matter of opinion.

We saw Dartz himself waiting for us.

Me: So you are Dartz I presume?

Dartz: That's correct J.D. Knudson. I've heard and seen your achievements over the last 10 years.

Me: It's mutual. But enough with the formalities. Why do you want to wipe out Humanity? What have we ever done that would warrent such a horrible transgression?

Dartz: Humanity is a menace to the world because of the darkness inside their own souls and they must be destroyed.

Me: I don't believe that at all. But why do you want to kill everyone?

Dartz: I should tell you all my story and how I found this out.

Dartz took us on a journey into the past and we were over the city of Atlantis from 10,000 years ago.

10,000 years ago, Atlantis, an island that was isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization. One day, however, meteors rained down upon the kingdom when a volcano erupted. Those meteorites were the mysterious and powerful Stones of the Orichalcos, and they glowed a bright greenish blue. Those stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, and was even more advanced than the modern world. However, with power came corruption and greed.

Ironheart, the King of Atlantis and Dartz's father, gave his throne to his son, Dartz. Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, and turned those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife, Iona become a horrid, ugly beast.

Confused and frightened, Dartz consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power and lent him the Orichalcos Soldiers to do his bidding. It told him to resurrect an ancient mystical beast known as the Great Leviathan, which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Dartz became corrupted and misguided.

Ironheart and Chris, (Dartz's daughter) fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons (in actuality, three soldiers whom Dartz had transformed into dragons) for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, an army of benevolent magical creatures—including the three dragons—led by Ironheart, met with Dartz's Army of the Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side victorious: The three dragons were frozen in ice, the magical creatures were sent back to their own world, the Soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, the Great Leviathan was sealed away from the world, and Atlantis sank beneath the sea.

The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe that the world was a wicked place, and that humans had an inherent malice in their hearts. The transformation that the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlanteans was, he believed, the punishment for being evil, as the outside of man became as twisted as their inside. Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may reconstruct it in the image of glorious Atlantis. To do so, Dartz required souls of humans.

Dartz wandered the Earth for 10,000 years, presumably kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos. He knew that he had found one of the powerful souls that he required when he encountered the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, and witnessed his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He also witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon pursuing Thief King Bakura and Diabound. However, Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura and Zorc Necrophades were in his way, However Dartz seems to not have any fear of Zorc and when he showed the past of the Pharaoh, Dartz never saw Zorc as a threat to the Great Leviathan, because the powers of the Leviathan were greater than those of Zorc. He therefore had to wait another 5000 years to capture the Pharaoh's soul.

It was unclear precisely when Dartz began to collect souls of boys and men, but eventually, he established a multinational conglomerate that was named Paradius, which became a well-known, yet mysterious force in the business world. But that was not the only organization that Dartz had formed. Dartz also controlled the Doma Organization, a group formed to gather souls of boys and men to feed the Great Leviathan by challenging unsuspecting male players to games of Duel Monsters only to have their souls taken by "The Seal of Orichalcos", a card that he had suffused with the Orichalcos' power.

For ten thousand years, Dartz collected the souls of boys and men in order to ensure the return of the Great Leviathan into the world. With time, the number of souls of boys and men that Dartz had stolen stretched into the millions, thanks in part to his underlings.

Alexis: This is Madness!

Me: You killed all these people!

Dartz: No. These people are gonna be used for a greater purpose.

Varie: You won't get away with this Dartz!

Cody: You're days of terrorizing the planet are finished forever!

Me: I agree.

I unsheathed my sword.

Me: You will pay for this Dartz.

Dartz: So it's a sword fight you want. Very well then.

Dartz formed a sword into his hand.

Me: Lets dance.

Me and Dartz clashed with our swords and sparks were flying every clash. But then I got the drop on Dartz and slash his cheek.

Me: That was for all the people you killed.

Suddenly a portal opened up and out came a dark dragon and swallowed him.

Lincoln: That was creepy.

Bastion: It was.

Zane: Yes.

A massive earthquake then rattled the area and we went outside and saw a strange sight. We saw a beam of green light come out of a whirlpool and we saw the ruins of an ancient city rise out of the ocean. It was the ruins of the Lost City of Atlantis.

Tea: Don't tell me, It's Atlantis!

Me: Unbelievable!

Jaden: That's Atlantis? It looks all run down.

Me: It's been underwater for 10,000 years Jaden. But without a doubt that's where Dartz went to.

If that weren't bad enough, we found out that a massive hurricane was heading towards the East Coastline. It was over 6,000 miles wide and we had 1 hour before it hit.

We went back to the Soul Room and went through the portal and it took us to the city of Atlantis.

Me: This place has seen better days.

Heidi stayed in the Soul Room and she was crying.

Heidi: (Crying) I can't believe that Dartz did this to all of you.

But then she got a look of avenging justice on her face and she unsheathed her sword and knelt in a knight pose.

Heidi: Everyone what Dartz is gonna do will ultimately destroy the entire planet if we don't stop him. Please lend me your strength, light, virtue and power to help me vanquish Dartz once and for all. Let my sword be your ultimate instrument of justice.

The tiles all lit up with rainbow light and they all went into Heidi and she was glowing in a light until she became a ball of rainbow light. Her eyes opened and they were ocean blue with rainbow glowing sclera.

* * *

We searched the city.

Tea: Lets hope that we make Dartz pay the ultimate price for everything hes done.

Me: Yeah. (Sees something) I see something.

We ran to the alter and saw a glass statue of Dartz sitting on a throne.

Joey: Is that Dartz?

Me: It is. But I don't sense his energy.

I touch it and it disintegrated.

Yugi: Dartz must've somehow left his body behind.

Tristan: Maybe.

Kaiba: Please. It's just another one of his cheap tricks.

Dartz: Is that your answer to everything Kaiba? You really need a new catch phrase.

Me: Where are you Dartz?

Dartz appeared on the ceiling.

Dartz: I'm right here with the Great Leviathan.

Yugi: Hold on Dartz! You told us your leviathan couldn't awaken without the souls of the Three Chosen Duelists!

Dartz: Yes I did say that didn't I? Well I substituted your souls with an equally powerful one.

Yugi: Your soul!

Dartz: Bingo!

The green beam of light redirected and went to the ocean and out of a whirlpool arose a huge dragon and it roared as it came to Atlantis.

Dartz: Fueled by the power of my spirit the Great Beast has returned!

We saw the dragon. It was THE GREAT LEVIATHAN - THE HARBINGER OF ARMAGEDDON!

Me: That is an enormous Dragon!

The level of power it had was incredible.

Lincoln: What a terrible power it has!

Me: It's pure evil!

Joey: That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God Monster!

Yugi: And it's here to conquer mankind.

Tea: What a terrible monster!

Jaden: How can a monster like this be that evil?

Joey: Hold on what's that?

Kaiba: What?

Joey: That little green pimple on its nose.

We saw closer and it was really Dartz. He somehow merged with the Great Leviathan.

Joey: Wait! It's Dartz.

Yugi: Yes. When he lost against J.D. in that swordfight he somehow merged together with the Great Leviathan.

Dartz: Yes it's true. Nothing gets past you Pharaoh.

Kaiba: That's it! I'm not gonna stand here and talk to some mutated hood ornament! I'm just gonna blast you into next week!

Dartz: (Laughs) I'd like to see you try.

The Great Leviathan roared.

Me: Uch! Your breath is just as bad as your ego Dartz.

Chazz: Honestly... I think some of us are gonna be dead way before we waste Dartz. And you know what? I don't mind. It's an honorable end. But we've still gotta shut Dartz and his pals down. All of us Duelists have monsters that are probably weaker then the Orichalcos grunts. (to Tara) All you can do is hurl rocks. No offense. (to Lincoln & Linka) You two are shrimps that can shoot lightning. And we don't now if that'll be enough. (to Sailor Mars) You've got an explosive temper and you've got high heels and a skirt that you might trip over. (to She Hulk) And you? You're drop dead gorgeous, fierce, and strong. And I'm not just talking about when you're green. I'm also talking about when you're a regular chick. And both of your transformations both to and from your green skin are pretty awesome, especially when your clothes over your costume rip off. You know what? I don't wanna die. I'm young. There's stuff that I still wanna do. I just feel like being a jerk to most people because I didn't want to be seen as weak by most Duelists. I've been a loner my whole life. But being part of something bigger like this makes me proud to consider you guys my friends.

Jaden (smiles): Aw! Thanks, Chazz!

Chazz (glares at Jaden and Syrus): If you two tell anyone else about what I just said, I'm gonna send every powerful monster I own after you!

Jaden (sweatdrops): My lips are sealed!

Syrus (scared): I honestly didn't hear anything you said after the part where some of us might die.

Me: Lets hit this monster with everything we've got. Power up guys!

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol and Lincoln & Linka went Super Angel 3.

Me: Lets form an army.

I pull out a deck of Duel Monster Cards.

Me: I summon Five-Headed Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End, Darkfire Dragon and Judgment Dragon!

Varie: I summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, Fortress Whale, Yormungarde, Kairyu Shin, Spike Seadra and Airocra!

Vince: I summon Infernal Flame Emperor, Volcanic Rat, Flame Cerebrus, Infernal Flame Vixen, Firewing Pegasus, Wings of Wicked Flame, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and The Blazing Mars!

Cody: I summon The End of Anubis, Archlord Zerato, Archlord Kristya and Splendid Venus!

Chione: I summon Great Moth, Swarm of Locusts, Swarm of Crows and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!

Rachel: I summon Lorelei, the Symphonic Arsenal, Aria the Melodious Diva, Opera the Melodious Diva, Serenade the Melodious Diva, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra, Elegy the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva!

Terra M.: I summon Megarock Dragon, Medusa Worm and Avalanching Aussa!

Sailor Mars: I summon Fire Princess, Fire Sorcerer, Tyrant Dragon, Firebird and Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!

Carol: I summon Thunder King - the Lightningstrike Kaiju, Gadarla the Mystery Dust Kaiju and Dogoran the Mad Flame Kaiju!

Lincoln: I summon Electric Snake, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Aqua Spirit, Raging Flame Sprite, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, Guardian Angel Joan, Maiden of The Moonlight, and The Agent of Creation - Venus! And I equip Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade!

Linka: I summon Mavelus, Lightning Conger and Yamata Dragon!

Jasmine: I summon Harpie Lady Sisters, Harpie Queen, and Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Jim: I summon Efflorescent Knight, Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, and Gigantes!

Jaden: I summon Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Necroshade, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Elemental Hero Flare Neos, Elemental Hero Chaos Neos, King of the Swamp, and Morphing Jar!

Chazz: I summon Armageddon Knight, Infernal Incinerator, Chthonian Soldier, Dark Armed Dragon, Strike Ninja, and Helpoemer!

Mindy: I summon A Cat of Ill Omen, Des Koala, Des Wombat, Desertapir, Giant Rat, Mecha-Dog Marron, Rescue Cat, and Morphing Jar!

Zane: I summon Cyber Dragon, Cyber Esper, Morphing Jar, Proto-Cyber Dragon, Reflect Bounder, and The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion!

Bastion: I summon Card Ejector, Water Dragon, Fire Dragon, Elemental Hero Bladedge, Morphing Jar, and Plasma Warrior Eitom!

Alexis: I summon Blizzard Dragon, Blizzed, Guard of the Ice Barrier, Cold Enchanter, Ice Master, Intoxicated Bug of the Ice Barrier, Treeborn Frog, White Night Dragon, and White Night Queen!

Tyranno Hassleberry: I summon Black Stego, Black Tyranno, Giant Rex, Last Tusk Mammoth, Super Conductor Tyranno, and Ultimate Tyranno!

Syrus: I summon Drillroid, Maiden of the Aqua, Dark Magician Girl, Gyroid, and The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion

Jesse Anderson: I summon Rainbow Dragon, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Amethyst Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, and Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!

Axel Brodie: I summon Volcanic Counter, Volcanic Dragon, Volcanic Rocket, Volcanic Doomfire, and Volcanic Hammerer

Adrian Gecko: I summon Cloudian - Cirrostratus, Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Sheep Cloud, and Cloudian - Storm Dragon

Blair: I summon D.D. Warrior Lady, Maiden in Love, and Marshmallon!

Professor Banner: I summon Cobra Jar, Copycat, Dice Jar, Dimension Jar, Morphing Jar, Morphing Jar #2, Parasitic Ticky, and Reflect Bounder!

Chumley: I summon Big Koala, Des Kangaroo, Des Koala, and Dizzy Angel!

Tea: I summon Magician of Faith, Witch of the Black Forest, Fairy's Gift, Cosmo Queen, and Shining Friendship!

Tristan: I summon Cyber Commander, Super Roboyarou and Mr. Volcano!

Yugi: I summon Dark Magician, Summoned Skull and Kuriboh!

Joey: I'm bringing out Flame Swordsman, Jinzo and good old Red-Eyes!

Kaiba: I summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier and Vorse Raider!

Yugi: Now Timaeus!

Kaiba: Along with the Fang of Critias!

Joey: And the unstoppable Claw of Hermos!

Yugi, Kaiba and Joey: ARISE!

The three Legendary Dragons we learned about earlier appeared and it was awesome!

Yugi: I play Legend of Heart and now show us your true form.

We saw that they were really Knights.

Me: They're really knights? Awesome!

Rafael: It sure is. I summon Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl and Guardian Kay'est!

Me: Now. MONSTERS ATTACK!

We fired blasts of energy and many elements and more at the Leviathan. It was an epic battle that will decide the fate of Humanity.

The attacks were hurting the Leviathan but weren't enough.

Dartz: Is that the best you can do? (Evil Laughter) Now do you realize what you are dealing with?

Me: No we don't and we don't care!

Yugi: Timaeus! Absorb Kuriboh's ability to multiply! Attack with the force of 10,000 Knights!

Timaeus got the powers in his Sword.

Timaeus: Go Sword of Justice! End this now!

Me: Varie, Vince, Lincoln, Linka, Together!

Me, Varie, Vince, Lincoln and Linka : KAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE!

We fired our attacks at the same time.

Me, Varie, Vince, Lincoln and Linka: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They combined and they hit the Leviathan head on and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Me: Bullseye!

Varie: That got him!

Joey: Direct hit!

Yugi: The prisoners are free!

When the smoke cleared the Leviathan was blown half apart.

Me: Whoa! It's power took a huge drop. That blast cut its power in half!

Varie: Yes! I sense that half of the prisoners are free.

Dartz: I am not beaten yet!

Me: You don't know how to quit do you?

But we saw the Great Leviathan regenerate it's body but it was weakened. Then it charged up its attack. It was a breath blast made of pure Negative Energy. But just as it was about to fire, a bright ball of rainbow light appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the Leviathan with devastating force.

KRABLAM!

Me: Whoa!

The ball landed in front of us and faded. It was Heidi and she was glowing in a rainbow aura that was 1,000 times brighter than the Sun and I sensed an unusual thing in her.

Me: Heidi? Wha? What happened?

Heidi: We have united to help destroy Dartz and the Great Leviathan. I have called upon the people Dartz imprisoned and converted their negative energy into light.

Varie: That's unbelievable!

Jaden: Incredible! Get your game on Heidi!

Me: I can sense everyone that Dartz imprisoned inside you Heidi. They've lended their power to you to destroy Dartz.

Heidi: That's right Grandpa. Also I summoned them.

Beams of Blue, Red and Yellow Light shined out of the clouds and 3 figures came out. It was Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Heidi: Dartz will get what's coming to him.

Me: We believe in you Heidi. Go get him!

Heidi: With Pleasure.

Heidi, Obelisk, Slifer and Ra flew up into the sky above the clouds and were facing Dartz and the Great Leviathan.

Heidi: You will pay!

Dartz: You dare to challenge the Great Leviathan!? You have a lot to learn Heidi!

Heidi: We've learned all we need about you.

Obelisk punched the Leviathan but it only amused it.

Dartz: (Evil Laughter) They're powerless!

The Leviathan wrapped around Obelisk and Heidi punched it and freed him. Slifer and Ra fired their attacks and hurt it.

Dartz: My Great Leviathan existed long before the Egyptian Gods were ever born! And it will rule the Earth long after those pathetic creatures are gone! Now Leviathan ATTACK!

The Leviathan fired a blast of pure Negative Energy at Heidi and the Gods.

Heidi: Obelisk, Fist of Fury!

Obelisk clenched his fist and it glowed blue.

Heidi: Slifer, Thunder Force Attack!

Slifer charged up a blast of pure lightning.

Heidi: Ra, Ignite your mighty Blaze Cannon!

Ra charged up a fire cannon.

Heidi: KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Heidi fired a green Kamehameha Wave, Obelisk fired a blast of blue energy from his fist, Slifer fired a blast of red energy and Ra fired a blast of yellow energy. The attacks combined and the blasts collided and exploded when the struggle began.

KRAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion blew away some of the storm clouds and illuminated the darkness under the clouds. The level of power being generated was incredible.

Me: Unbelievable!

Varie: What power!

Vince: This is amazing!

The battle was intense.

Dartz: My beast is fueled by the darkness of my prisoners!

Heidi: Not anymore Dartz! Good, Kindness, Love and Light are far more powerful than Darkness and Hate! Now feel their power!

The blast overtook Dartz's blast and it hit the Leviathan and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Dartz: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HEIDI!?

Heidi: We killed you! Go to Hell and stay there!

Beams of light exploded out of the Leviathan and it completely exploded into dust and was completely obliterated.

Heidi: That did it.

Everyone left Heidi and they were free. The souls that Dartz killed or imprisoned can now rest in peace and go back to their bodies.

Heidi landed by us.

Me: You did it Heidi!

Heidi: No Grandpa. We all did it.

Atlantis then started rumbling.

Me: This place is crumbling! Lets go!

We ran for the portal and all our Duel Monsters returned to our decks. Most of us went through the portal and got out.

Heidi and Me were about to go but she stopped me.

Heidi: Wait grandpa!

Me: What's wrong Heidi?

Heidi: Something's not right.

We saw Dartz still alive and he was hurt bad.

Heidi: I thought I killed you. There's no way you could've survived that blast!

Dartz: I couldn't say goodbye just yet. (Malevolent Chuckle)

A black smoke came out of him and became a ferocious evil snake made entirely out of pure Negative Energy and it had a dark aura of pure evil!

Me: What does it take to kill this monster!?

Heidi: We'll find out now.

Heidi took her sword and slashed the snakes head. But the sword didn't affect it.

Heidi: That didn't work.

Dartz: So you've come to your senses and given up?

Heidi: Not gonna happen Dartz!

Dartz: Haven't you figured it out yet? All the monsters in the world combined together couldn't destroy my Leviathan. Not even you.

Me: Why is that?

Dartz: Because this creature isn't one of your little Duel Monsters. It was born from the very darkness of the human soul!

Heidi: It was created from the very Negative Energy within all humans!

Dartz: That's right. What I mean is the Great Leviathan was created by the hatred and rage of humans! So as long as Mankind exists, so does the Great Beast!

The evil snake's eyes glowed red with pure evil.

Heidi: You don't have any idea how wrong you are Dartz. That creature was created by the Orichalcos! You were lied to and you were brainwashed into believing that mankind must be eradicated. But Human beings are not the evil ones Dartz. It's you! Think about what you're doing. When you ruled all of Atlantis 10,000 years ago all of your people were generous and peaceful. But then the Orichalcos Stones arrived. And everything changed. Those fragments carried with them an evil force and brought Chaos, Death, Destruction and Hatred to Paradise!

Me: That's right Dartz. The Orichalcos is using you as a pawn in its diabolical ambition to destroy the Earth!

Heidi: So if you want to wipe out all of humanity you'll have to go through me!

The snake lunged at Heidi and enveloped her in a tornado of pure Negative Energy.

Dartz: I'm going to enjoy this!

Heidi: But you don't know what else I can do. I live off of Negative Energy. My body converts it into Positive Energy and it makes me more powerful! I will absorb you into the darkest recesses of my mind and seal you away for all eternity! NOW DIE!

Heidi sucked in Dartz and the Orichalcos into her body.

Dartz was being destroyed in her mind.

Dartz: NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Dartz and the Orichalcos were destroyed in the darkest reaches of Heidi's mind and sealed away for all eternity.

Heidi: (Sighs) It's done. It's finally over.

The dark hurricane vanished and was gone forever. The darkness was gone forever.

Heidi collapsed from exhaustion and I caught her.

Me: Are you all right Heidi?

Heidi: Yeah. I'm fine Grandpa. I'm just exhausted and so tired.

I pick her up Bridal Style.

Then Ironheart and Chris appeared.

Me: King Ironheart and Princess Chris.

Ironheart: That's right J.D. Thank you for saving all of the world from total destruction. You have saved us all from death.

Me: You're welcome your majesty. I'm so sorry about Dartz.

Chris: I know J.D. But I know that dad is always with me.

Me: I know. The Orichalcos destroyed everything you all worked so hard to achieve. If those evil stones hadn't come we would've learned from everyone in Atlantis and it would've been greatly beneficial for the Human Race in its entirety.

Ironheart: I know. But you have the eternal gratitude of everyone in Atlantis J.D.

Me: It was what we had to do your majesty to ensure the survival and safety of the world. But Heidi is the real hero. She stopped Dartz's evil plans to destroy the Earth. Duel Monsters, Angels and Humans united together in this time of crisis.

I had tears come down my face.

Me: I also had a feeling that you were with us the whole time. But also I couldn't be anymore prouder of my granddaughter Heidi.

Ironheart: I know J.D. Thank you again my friend. We're gonna explore the world and learn about it more.

Me: I understand. I also have a feeling that we will meet again someday. Take care your Majesty. [To Chris] And you too your highness.

Chris: Take care J.D. and thank you.

I nod and went through the portal and we went back to Duel Academy.

Atlantis went back into the ocean with a big splash and destroyed Dartz's lair. We celebrated our victory at Obelisk Blue Dorm.

She Hulk: Now that Dartz is defeated, it's time for me to revert to human.

She Hulk closed her eyes and screamed in pain. She shrunk back down to the height of an average woman and she could feel her leg, neck, arm, and ab muscles shrinking back down. Her eyes opened wide and soon her green eyes became light green and then brown once more. Her long, wavy green hair became shorter and shorter and straighter and straighter until it was once more above her shoulders and its typical black color. She still had on her purple and white swimming suit-like uniform and she gritted her teeth as her skin soon began to change. It went from green to light green to tan to its original pale complexion. Soon, Jen stood in the spot where She Hulk was a few minutes ago. She groaned as she was about to fall down before Bastion caught her.

Bastion: Don't worry, Jen. I've got you.

Jen: Thanks, Bastion. Reverting back to human is really painful for me.

Bastion: I believe it.

Alexis: Jaden can I talk to you now?

Jaden: Sure Alexis. Can everyone else hear too?

Alexis: Yeah. I want this to be official.

Me: Lets hear what they have to say everyone!

It quieted down.

Alexis: Jaden, ever since you started coming here to Duel Academy, I thought you were just a goofball. But as time went on I began to see more to you than that. You've done so much for not only the Academy but also for me and our friends. You saved me from the Shadow Riders, you saved me from my own darkness and brought me back my brother Atticus. I now realise that I have more than just feelings of friendship for you Jaden.

Jaden: What are you trying to say Alexis?

Alexis: What I'm trying to say Jaden Yuki is that I love you and I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you!

Jaden: Alexis. I love you too!

They both kissed and we all cheered wildly for them.

Me: (Sniffles) That was beautiful.

Varie: It sure was.

Vince: I'm so happy for them.

Carol: Me too Vincey. Me too.

Vince: You were awesome Carol. I'm so proud of you.

Carol: Thanks Vince.

Me: This was an awesome adventure. I'm so happy for you and Alexis, Jaden.

Jaden: Thanks man. We sure kicked butt today huh?

Varie: We sure did.

Rachel: We've now seen the last of the Orichalcos and put a stop to Dartz for good.

Lincoln: That's right.

* * *

Later we went home and Heidi was in bed resting from exhaustion.

Jared came into her room and Heidi woke up.

Heidi: (Weakly) Hey dad.

Jared: Hey sweetheart.

Heidi: Did grandpa tell you everything I...

Jared: Dad told me everything. I'm very proud of you.

Heidi: Thanks dad.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. I got most of the lines from him. Thanks for that man. The Waking the Dragons Arc was the most strangest part of the show. The card I wanted the most from the Yu-Gi-Oh series was The Seal of Orichalcos. There was a mock up of that card and only 10 of them exist. Now I got it and completed my collection after waiting for 10 years when I started collecting the cards. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	332. Creation of a Fusion Twin

It starts out in Lisa's laboratory.

Lisa: Almost complete. My new fusion machine will fuse anyone or anything with a simple press of a button.

Nicole: That sounds very dangerous Lisa. Are you sure it's gonna work?

Jessie B: I agree with Nicole.

Lola and Lana came in and they were fighting in a cloud.

Lola: That's my dolly!

Lana: I want her hair!

POW! WHAM! BLAM! WHOMP! KROW! CRACK! BIFF! BAM! THWACK! KATOW!

Nicole: Hey what's going on here!?

Then the twins crashed into the table the device was on and it dropped onto the floor and activated.

Nicole: Uh oh!

A beam of light hit Lana and Lola. But instead of fusing the twins together, it created duplicates of them and fused them together into one.

Me, Varie and Rachel and the rest of the siblings came in.

Me: What's going on guys?

Nicole: Look dad.

I saw the new girl and it was amazing.

Me: Wha? She looks like a mixture of Lola & Lana.

Lana: That's because she somehow is us!

Lola: Lisa's machine created her!

Varie: This is amazing!

Rachel: Black and White angel wings are perfect for her.

Varie: They sure are.

Lori: This is literally amazing. At least we weren't affected.

Me: Yeah.

Lila: My name is Lila Loud. Yes I was created because of Lisa's machine during the fight.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lila.

We introduced ourselves.

Lila: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have a lot to learn now that I'm here.

Lori: We'll do what we can to help you out.

Luan: Yeah. This is a matter you can't fuse! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else sighed. Lila thought it was funny.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Rachel: (Laughs) Good one.

Lila was shown around our house and she was amazed. We made another room for Lila. It was a Fire & Ice room. One side was painted with a winter wonderland, and the other was a volcano field. This is because she has both Fire and Ice Powers. At dinner we were talking to Lila.

Lynn Sr.: So Lila, you're a fusion with Lola & Lana?

Lila: I sure am dad. I have Lana's love for animals, playing in the mud, being filthy and eating gross stuff. And I have Lola's talent in Beauty Pageants and love for everything sparkly, and clean.

Penny L: That's cool.

Lola: We have a tripplet sister that knows what we like right Lana?

Lana: You said it!

They high fived.

Leni: Do you totes like fashion Lila?

Lila: I sure do Leni. You make awesome clothes and their styles are awesome.

Leni: Thanks Lila.

Jeremie: Is there any way for us to cure this fusion?

Me: No Jeremie. This fusion replicated Lola & Lana and fused them together into one.

Sailor Mercury: This is a magnificent feat of science if I must say so myself.

Lincoln: I think this is awesome.

Linka: It sure is.

Edd: I agree. This is a huge discovery in all the fields of science.

Lisa: My new fusion device managed to create another sister for the family and we now have 12 biological sisters.

Lily: It sure did and this is amazing.

Rita: Well we may have another kid but Lisa we told you no fusion experiments. So you're grounded for 2 days.

Lisa: I understand mother.

Lisa was banned from doing experiments for 48 hours. But she made a huge achievement today.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me. A lot of people on the internet made fusion pictures of Lola & Lana and lots of fanfictions were written. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	333. Mewberty's Relentlessness

It starts at Royal York Elementary. Mrs. Johnson was getting ready to start class when we come in.

Me: Morning everyone.

Lincoln: Hey buddy. You ready for another good day of school?

Me: Sure am buddy.

I high-five everyone.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class. I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today so please give a warm Royal York welcome for Timothy Mack.

A kid with black hair, blue eyes, sunglasses, black leather jacket, brown shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

Tim: Pleasure to be here.

Mrs. Johnson: How about you sit next to Lincoln and Clyde?

Tim: Sure.

Tim took his seat.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Tim. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Tim: Awesome! I heard so much about you man. Your adventures have been awesome.

Me: I get that all the time.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Clyde: I'm Clyde McBride.

Tim: Pleasure to meet you guys. I heard you have a huge family.

Lincoln: That's right. I have lots of sisters and brothers. Biologically and non-biologically.

Me: I treat Lincoln and his huge family like my own family. They are like my brothers and sisters.

Tim: That's cool man. But how come you like coming here to the Elementary School?

Me: Lincoln has had some problems with bullies here so I have a special permit that lets me come here to watch after Lincoln and his little sisters.

Tim: That's a big job.

Me: It sure is.

* * *

Later at Lunch as Tim was about to get his lunch he bumped into someone.

Tim: Oh man! I'm sorry. I... (Stammering)

Tim had bumped into Rachel and he was entranced by her beauty. Cupid's arrow had hit him and he was in love.

Rachel: Um... Are you all right?

Tim: (Acts like a malfunctioning robot) RED ALERT! RED ALERT! DOES NOT COMPUTE! (Gets a Gushing Nosebleed)

Me: Uh oh!

I snap my fingers and he reverts back to normal.

Me: Are you all right Tim?

Tim: I think so. What happened?

Me: You were acting like a malfunctioning robot and got a nasty nosebleed after you caught sight of Rachel here.

Tim: Why?

Me: You've been struck by Cupid's arrow and developed a huge crush on her.

Lincoln: It's true Tim. Clyde has a huge crush on my oldest sister Lori and it gets really awkward.

Clyde: Yep. I know just how you feel. (Pulls out a photo of Lori) This is Lori.

Tim saw the photo of Lori looking at him in fear.

Tim: She's beautiful. I didn't know that this is what happens when I'm around a girl I like.

Me: It happens man. Lori already has a boyfriend. Her fiance Bobby Santiago.

Clyde: Yep.

Me: Rachel is already getting married to me soon. But not for 10 more years.

Rachel: He's been placed into a special ordinence where he can take on more than one wife.

Me: Yep.

I show him a copy of the document that made it official.

Me: This is a copy of the Ordinence.

Tim read it.

Tim: That's really interesting. I wish I was under an ordinence like this.

Me: (Chuckles) Wouldn't we all. But it doesn't work that way. You have to get special permission from the Governor or the President of The United States to have this.

Lincoln: That's right.

We sat down and ate our lunch.

Lincoln: J.D. I've been wanting to ask this for a while.

Me: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: How did you learn how to do that to break Clyde out of his Malfunctioning Robot mode when he's around Lori?

Me: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time.

Tim: Really?

Me: Yep. It was back when I was in 1st grade 8 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **I was having my lunch in the cafeteria at my school in Colorado when I saw a kid bump into a girl. He was struck by Cupid's arrow and was acting like a Malfunctioning Robot. Imaginary sparks and stars flew out of his head and his eyes were spinning.**

Past me: Oh man!

Me: **I went over to him to calm him down before he had a seizure and I shook him. But that didn't work. So I snapped my fingers and somehow it worked. I knew right then and there that whenever someone has a breakdown from love, all I had to do was snap my fingers.**

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Laney: So that's how you learned how to break people out of that malfunctioning robot mode.

Me: Yep. It's been with me since then.

Lola: I had no idea that you learned about that out of the air like that J.D.

Lana: That is really cool!

Lucy: It sure is. Sigh. The meaning of love is an endless struggle.

Me: I know Lucy. (To the Viewers) Lucy broke up with Silas and she has been sadder than normal. It was sad when we heard that.

Lily: I'm sorry about Silas, Lucy. But don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Suddenly Zoe came in and she had a shocked look on her face.

Zoe: J.D.!

Me: What's wrong Zoe?

Zoe: Star Butterfly is going through a terrifying change. She's going through something called (Dramatic Voice) MEWBERTY!

Thunder and Lightning crashes.

Me: What's Mewberty?

Zoe: It's not like Puberty. It's completely different from it. When a Mewman girl goes through it they have an insatiable lust for boys, become a strange creature with six arms, wings and antennae. Once they enter this state there's no telling what they will do and they are stronger than a human.

Me: Oh man.

Lincoln: We got to get over there!

Laney: Yeah.

Rachel: Right!

Me: Lets go!

Tim: I want to come with. I want to see everything in action.

Me: Are you sure Tim? It could get really dangerous.

Tim: I know but I want to see this to believe it.

Me: Okay. Lets go!

* * *

We went to Royal York High School and in the halls we saw purple vines covering the halls and we saw that they lead to one of the lockers and it had what looked like a giant heart shaped coccoon.

Laney: What is that?

Zoe: That's Star's Mewberty Coccoon.

Me: I've got a really bad feeling about this guys. Stand back.

I go Super Angel.

Tim: Whoa! So this is your Super Angel form.

Me: It is.

I walk up to the coccoon and put my hand on it.

Me: It's squishy. But Star is definitely in here. I feel her energy and it's growing stronger and stronger.

A hand inside it was on the shell of the coccoon and I saw 5 more hands. Star had glowing heart eyes and six arms.

Lori: What's happening?

Zoe: It's the final stage of Star's Metamorphosis. We have to get the boys away from here and fast!

Laney: Right.

Lola: We're with you Zoe!

Lana: Lets go!

Lila: Right!

They hid all the boys in the gym of the school and closed the door.

The coccoon started to crack open. I stood back and saw Star sprout wings. She flew into the air and she was in her Mewberty form.

Me: Whoa!

Zoe: This is really bad guys! We have to stop her!

Varie: Yeah.

Star saw me and she was consumed with Lust for me.

Star: BOY!

She flew at me and I went at her and we clasped hands. I grabbed her four extra hands with my octopus arms.

Me: Star listen to me! You got to get a hold of yourself!

Star: BOY!

Star threw me away and I stopped.

Me: Star you have to stop this now!

Star fired a blast of purple heart slime at me and I dodged it. She fired another blast and I caught it and threw it back to her.

Lori: Is there any way to stop her Mewberty Zoe?

Zoe: It should go away at 3:57 PM.

Luna looked at her watch.

Luna: That's only 10 minutes away dude.

Luan: This is not gonna get pretty. We have to help J.D.!

Eddy: Yeah! We have to!

Lynn: Lets go!

Star landed on the ground and Lynn grabbed Star and tackled her to the ground and Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lila and Lisa held her down.

Lily held down her legs.

Tim: I got this!

Tim then shocked us by touching the ground and out of it came dark bramble vines and they shackled her to it.

Me: Whoa!

Lucy: Gasp!

Varie: Tim you have Dark Powers?

Tim: I do. I was blessed by the Black Flower of the Morrigan, the Celtic Goddess of War and Darkness.

Me: Oh wow! That's a big gift.

Tim: Yes. I was given these powers 10 years ago.

Varie: That's awesome.

Cody: It sure is.

Tim: Yes.

Me: How much time is left?

Luna checked her watch.

Luna: It's 3:56. One minute left dude!

But suddenly Star broke out of the restraints and flew up into the air.

Luna: It's time dudes!

When it hit 3:57 PM purple hearts came down meaning that they all flaked off and an object fell and crashed into the lockers.

Marco: Star!

Star got up and she was back to normal.

Star: (Groaning) What happened?

Me: You went through Mewberty.

Zoe: It's over now Star.

Star: Thank goodness.

A fluttering sound was heard.

Ember: What was that?

Star looked behind her and she had a pair of vestigal wings on her back.

Me: You have a small pair of wings Star.

Suddenly a beam of sunlight shined on Star and a golden fireball flew down the beam of light and hit Star. Star was enveloped in a tornado of golden fire and light.

Laney: Another Elemental Choosing in progress!

Lila: Incredible!

Lucy: It's a powerful one.

Star's wand turned completely different.

When the tornado faded, Star had yellow butterfly wings and a Sun was emblazened on her forehead.

Star got up and she was forever changed.

Star: What happened?

Me: You were hit by a yellow fireball and it changed you. Let me see here.

I pull out my legends book and look it up. It was there that I found an interesting discovery.

Me: Here it is. This is strange. Star was given fire and light powers by the Golden Sun Fireball of Helios, the god of the Sun in Greek Myth. Once every 500 years, Helios creates a beam of sunlight on a worthy soul and throws a golden fireball at them that embues them with fire and light powers, super strength, super speed, cosmic Light Powers and Cosmic Fire Powers. But there's a major catch. That soul has to be from Mewni and has to finish going through Mewberty. And the Royal Wand will have enhanced magic because of it.

Marco: Wow! Star this is incredible!

Star: It sure is Marco. But won't I look crazy with these wings?

Me: You can have them come at will.

Star thought for a second and the wings went back into her back.

Laney: It worked!

Marco: It sure did.

Suddenly a dimensional portal opened up and out came Ludo and his army of monsters.

Me: Ludo! Boy you will never quit will you?

Ludo: No I won't now get the wand!

Me: Power up!

We went at Ludo and his army of monsters and pulverized them all into pulp.

Ludo: Blast! Retreat!

Me: What a bunch of wooses.

Varie: Yep.

Rachel: Some scum just can't take a hint.

Cody: No they won't.

Me: But nonetheless we have to tell Queen Moon about Star's new powers.

Varie: Yeah.

* * *

In Star's room we were using Star's mirror and contacted Queen Moon the Undaunted. Moon answered.

Moon: (British Accent) Star?

Me: Queen Moon the Undaunted. It's an honor to meet you.

Moon: J.D. Knudson. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard about all of your adventures.

Me: Yes. But the reason we called you is because we had a rather interesting development happen to Star.

Moon: What happened J.D.?

Me: She was given powers by the Golden Sun Fireball of Helios, the God of the Sun in Greek Myth.

Moon: What!? How is that possible!?

Zoe: I believe I can answer that Lady Moon. My friends here have gotten their powers here on Earth because of the blessings of Mythological Deities from myths all over the world. The List is very long but it's how they got their powers.

Me: That's right. However Me, my friend and partner Vince Pusateri and Carol Pingrey Loud here were given our powers because of Cosmic Radiation, radiation from Outer Space.

Moon: Oh my. It's good you called me. Star, this must be a huge change for you.

Star: It is mom. I have no idea how to use my powers like this.

Moon: Oh Star I'm sure someone will be more than happy to teach you how to master your powers.

Me: As a matter of fact your Majesty there is.

Aylene: I'll help teach her. I have fire powers because of the Fire Snake of Xiuhcoatl, the god of Fire in Mayan Myth.

Luan: I got my Light powers from Sulis, the goddess of Light in Celtic Myth.

Lola: My fire powers are from the Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Sam: I got my powers because of Pele, the Goddess of Fire in Hawaiian Myth.

Moon: Oh thank you all. You all have been blessed in more ways than anyone on Mewni could've imagined.

Hercules: We get that all the time.

Me: We'll do our best to help her your majesty.

Moon: Thank you all.

Luan: You might say that she is Illuminating. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Moon: (Laughs) Luan is funny.

Varie: She always cracks us up.

Maggie L.: It's true.

* * *

Back in the Living Room of the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather Mansion we were watching TV.

Me: So Tim what did you think of our adventure?

Tim: It was awesome! I loved how we saved all the boys from Star's Mewberty rampage.

Varie: We're glad Tim.

Tim: I am too. If it's all right with you J.D. I would like to take Rachel to the Carnival for a friendship date.

Me: That's fine with me Tim. What do you think Rachel?

Rachel: That's very sweet of you Tim. Lets go.

* * *

At the carnival, Tim and Rachel were having a lot of fun.

Rachel: Lets check out some of the games.

Tim: Okay. I know just the one.

They went to the Bottle Game where they had to knock the bottles down with a baseball to win a prize.

Tim: This is my favorite game.

Rachel: Go for it.

Tim placed the money on the stand and the carnie handed him 3 balls. Tim aimed for the bottom and threw a ball and knocked them down in one throw.

BLAM!

Rachel: Great shot Tim! Direct hit!

Tim: Yeah!

Carnie: We have a winner!

He gave Tim a stuffed Penguin.

Tim: This is for you Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks Tim.

Next they went on the roller coaster and it was an adrenaline rush. It was a brand new roller coaster called THE TRAIL OF AGONY!

Tim: YEEEAAAAAHHH! WHOOOOOO!

Rachel: THIS IS AAAAAWWWWEEEEESSSSOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!

They went on loops, curves, bends and turns at blazing speeds of 40 miles per hour and they came down an angle and landed with a huge explosion.

KRABOOOM!

When the car stopped they got out and their hair was blown back.

Rachel: That was so much fun!

Tim: YEAH! That was a rush!

Rachel: You said it!

They heard a bell ring and saw a man slam a hammer which raised a weight up a tall tower toward a bell.

Rachel: The Strength Tester Tower! I love that.

Tim: Lets try it out.

Carnie: Slam the bell and win a fabulous prize!

Tim took the hammer and slammed it and the weight went up and stopped short of the bell and a message came out and said "Muscle hunk".

Carnie: Wow! That's really good. Good effort.

Tim: Thanks.

Rachel: Let me try.

Rachel took the hammer and slammed it with incredible force and it hit the bell so hard that it knocked the bell right off of the tower and sent it flying.

WHAM! BONG! WHEEE!

Tim: WHOA! Rachel you have to be one of the strongest girls I've ever known!

Rachel: I don't like to brag but it runs in my family.

Carnie: Congratulations young lady. You won a brand new iPad Pro.

Rachel: Thanks. For you Tim.

Tim: Thanks Rachel! I've always wanted an iPad!

Later they were on the Ferris Wheel and as it was spinning they were having a great chat about the stuff they like, what's fun and more.

When they left Tim was walking Rachel back home.

Rachel: Thanks for taking me to the carnival Tim. I had a great time with you.

Tim: You're welcome Rachel. Glad you had fun.

Rachel kissed Tim on the Cheek and he was shocked and Rachel went inside. Tim had steam coming out of his shirt and body and he was sweating like crazy which made him soaked to the bone and he had imaginary hearts popping out of his head. He fainted right there on the spot.

I saw this and picked him up and took him home.

I knock on his home door and his mom answered.

Mrs. Mack: Yes?

Me: Hello Mrs. Mack. I'm J.D. Knudson and I'm a friend of your son here.

Mrs. Mack: Oh wow. I saw all of your achievements and you've had a major impact on the planet. What happened to Tim?

Me: He took my fiance Rachel out on a friendship date to the carnival and he got a kiss from her and fainted.

Mrs. Mack: Oh hohoho. Looks like my little man has a girlfriend.

Me: Yeah.

I take him in and put him on the couch.

It was the beginning of many adventures with Tim.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I would like to thank bubblegumsurpr1 for letting me use her OC Tim Mack. I didn't know what he looked like or much of his background so I had to make it up as we went along. Star going through Mewberty in Star VS The Forces of Evil was one of the craziest things I've ever seen in the show. It was freaky. Rachel gave me the idea for the Friendship Date at the carnival and how he acts like a malfunctioning robot like Clyde around her. Thanks for that. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	334. The Wrath of Ed-Zilla

It starts with us building makeshift arcade games in the backyard. Me and Laney are painting.

Me: This is gonna be so much fun.

Eddy: It sure is J.D. This used to be a scam we did in Peach Creek. We had the ring toss, Hit the Bell, Whack an Ed, and a bunch of photo posters.

Luan: These games look fun Eddy.

Linka: They're some of my favorites and they are tough ones.

Edd: My favorite is the ring toss.

Linka: Mine too Double D.

Linka picked up a bunch of rings and she threw them onto the rims of the bottles.

Edd: Very good Linka!

Linka: Thanks Double D.

Eddy: (Offscreen) Hey useless!

We see Eddy in a photo poster of a woman in a bikini with his face poking through a hole.

Eddy: Put those rings down and take a load off your eyes. (Blinks his eyes really fast)

Luan: (Laughs) That's funny Eddy.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Eddy.

Laney: (Giggles) That was funny.

Edd: Ha ha ha. Very funny Eddy.

Me: Lets test out the Whack an Ed.

Leni: Sure.

We go over to the Whack an Ed and I had a toilet paper roll mallet in my hands.

Eddy: Ready J.D.?

Me: Ready.

Eddy pressed the start button and a boot kicked Ed's butt and he popped out of the holes in the game.

Ed: Whack me!

I whack him hard.

WHAP!

Ed: (Pops out another hole) Whack me!

I whack him again.

WHAP!

Ed: (Pops out another hole Dizzy) Whack me!

I whack him again.

WHAP!

Ed: (Pops out another hole slurred speech) Whack me!

I whack him again.

WHAP!

Me: It works great Eddy. You okay Ed?

Ed: Yeah I'm all right.

Eddy: In Peach Creek, Ed wrecked this scam when he saw a monster poster and he wanted to become a monster as part of a side scam for me.

Leni: Did that really happen?

Ed: It did Leni. My overactive imagination got the best of me and I went on a rampage acting out one of my favorite Science Fiction Movies I' _ve seen. I stuck the kids to the wall with chewed up Chunky Puffs Cereal._

I hold out a sketch pad and spin my Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: PENCIL MAGISWORD!

Me: Here Ed. Can you draw a picture of what you did?

Ed: I can try.

I hand Ed the Pencil Magisword and he drew a picture on the sketchpad of the kids that he stuck to the wall in his room with chewed up Chunky Puffs.

Ed: There.

Me: Whoa! That's like something I saw out of the "Alien" movies.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Lana: Yeah.

Laney: That is really scary.

Me: Yeah.

Rachel came.

Rachel: Hey guys.

Me: Oh hey Rach. We're just working on a backyard arcade for everyone to have fun.

Rachel: That's cool!

Luan: It's an arcade of wonder! (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laugh but Lana, Leni, Lincoln and Linka sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny Luan.

Rachel: I get it.

Me: Ed can you show us your monster costume?

Ed: Sure.

Ed came out of the machine and he lead us to his house. In his attic we saw a bunch of boxes of junk that was collected throughout their time in Peach Creek.

Me: Wow. This is a lot of stuff. Are these all momentos of your time in Peach Creek?

Ed: Yep. They sure are.

We looked through a bunch of stuff and found a lot of strange stuff. We found some old comic books and some of Ed's old stuff.

Me: Look at these old comic books. "Square Dancers from the Outer Reaches"? Weird. "Attack of the Space Nose Miners"? Unusual. "Inappropriate Pinchers from Beyond"? Creepy. "The Curse of Evil Tim"? That's very weird.

Eddy: I remember that comic. Ed found a curse in that book that he used for a scam idea that he had.

Lincoln: Unusual.

Me: Yeah. You like comics like these Lincoln?

Lincoln: No. These are science-fiction and horror comics. I'm more of a Superhero Comic lover myself.

Me: I believe it.

Ed: I found it!

Ed pulled out a cool monster costume. In the Garage, Ed put it on and we were shocked.

Me: That is a wicked costume Ed.

Eddy: It sure is. I'll never forget seeing what you look like with this on Ed.

Edd: Me neither.

Linka: That is an awesome costume Ed.

Laney screamed and jumped into Lincoln's arms in fear.

Laney: Ed that costume is really scary!

Ed: Oh no!

Me: What's wrong Ed?

Ed: My overactive imagination is taking over again guys!

Eddy: Uh oh!

Edd: Fight it Ed! You can do it!

Ed: I can't Double D! It's taking over! You have to stop me!

Me: Lets take this out to the street. Fight it until we get there!

Ed: I'll try!

Lincoln: I'll call the Kids Next Door!

Me: Okay!

We went out to the street and Ed's insane overactive imagination took over completely.

Ed: I AM A MONSTER! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Me: Bring it on!

Lincoln: Hey Luna, Sam, Ember, how about some action music!?

Luna: You got it bro!

Sam: Lets rock Luvbird!

Ember: This is gonna rock dude.

Hardcore rock music plays and Sector V arrives in their S.T.A.N.K. and Numbuh 4 arrives. Food from Gramma Stuffem arrived.

Me: (Pulls out a radio) Lisa activate defense protocal 074 now!

Lisa: Affirmative!

A force field appeared over the mansion neighborhood.

Food: Slam Witch... [x6]  
Slam Witch! [x6]

A massive moldy sandwich emerged from the sewer and it was SLAM WITCH!

Luna: Slam Witch comes and children scream  
Made of brains and sour cream  
If kids won't eat his moldy bread,  
Then Slam Witch eats you kids instead!  
Slam Witch comes and you'll all cry  
Swats F-16's from the sky  
Admit you crave his drippy spinach  
Fall and worship giant sandwich!

Food: Slam Witch! [x6]

Luna: Scores of kids he has ate  
And shall obliterate  
The Kids Next Door and all their brothers  
And all the misbehaving others  
Who won't eat Gramma Stuffum's food  
And now themselves are chomped and chewed!  
But he who's made of skunks and dried veal  
Comes to make you kids his next meal!

Jump inside his massive jaw  
Amid the plaque and old coleslaw!  
With giant sandwich's pair of claws  
On Kids Next Door, he chomps and gnaws!

Slam-slam Witch!

Rotten kids or giant hamsters  
Slam Witch eats them all with muenster!  
Miserable, verminous, despicable rat  
Will now make Slam Witch nice and fat!  
Slam Witch, charge!  
Slam Witch, fight!  
Slam Witch, eat!  
Slam Witch-ooh!

How dare you refuse my tasty monster?  
Slam Witch will destroy you, hamster!  
Before you jump into his gizzard,  
Have a taste of candied lizard!  
Slam Witch comes and he must eat!  
He's made of cheese and puppy feet!  
And if you crave to be his dinner,  
Fall and worship Slam Witch winner!

* * *

As the song was going on a huge fight broke out. Numbuh 4 punched Ed in the mouth and knocked his cardboard teeth out. Ed ate Numbuh 4 and he busted out of his mouth!

Numbuh 4: Nice try freak!

Leni punched Ed in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

Lincoln & Linka fired a stream of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Luan created an army of skeletons made of pure light and they had swords and shields.

Me: I saw this in Jason & the Argonauts from 1963.

Rachel: That's so cool!

Luan: These skeletons have a bone to pick with you! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But seriously tear him apart!

Eddy: Lets get him Luan!

Numbuh 4 fired a blaster at Ed and the light skeletons slashed at Ed and ripped the costume apart.

Ed was on the ground and he was sweating like a pig.

Ed: Hiya guys.

Luna: THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT LOUD HOUSE!

Me: That was awesome!

Numbuh 4: It sure was. That was an awesome fight. I haven't had this much fun since we kicked Father's sorry butt into Oblivion.

Me: Oh yeah.

Rachel: That was amazing.

Laney: It sure was.

Ed: I'm sorry I got out of control like that guys.

Me: It's all right Ed. But the monster has been destroyed. But this gives me an idea. We may be able to put your insanely overactive imagination to good use in fighting criminals.

I snap my fingers and made Ed's monster costume into a special watch.

Me: This special watch will allow you to transform into your monster costume. Just press this red button and you will become Ed-Zilla.

Ed: COOL!

Me: Yeah.

Eddy: That's right Lumpy. You'll be a monster for the side of good.

Ed: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem buddy.

Edd: That was a good fight ladies and gentlemen.

Me: It sure was.

Rachel: It was awesome.

Linka: Yes.

Me: Lets get back to work on our arcade.

Ed: Okay.

We got back to work on our arcade and finished it 2 hours later. When it was finished it drew in a huge crowd and the money was piling in. We built more arcade games for everyone to add variety. It was a huge success.

THE END.

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. The Day the Ed Stood Still was one of the strangest and funniest episodes in the series. One of my favorites. Ed went on a crazy rampage that scared the kids to death and he terrorized the neighborhood. What a silly episode. Thanks for the idea Nico. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	335. Mother's Reunion

It starts in the practice field as Carol and Maria were practicing with their powers.

Carol: It took some time for me to adjust to my powers Maria.

Maria: I know.

Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray at a bullseye and it exploded in a ball of fire.

Maria: Good shot Carol. My turn.

Maria fired a dragon of water at a bullseye and it exploded into toothpicks.

Carol: Great shot Maria.

Maria: (Down) Yeah.

Carol: What's wrong?

Maria: I miss my mother. Before I became Aquamaria I was practicing for the swimming match. When the Big Bang happened and mutated me I was afraid my mom would disown me because of it.

Carol: I know Maria. But now that you've been cured we can reunite you with your family. How long has it been since you've seen your mother?

Maria: Almost 2 years. She must be worried about me.

Carol: Lets go see if we can reunite you with your mother. What about your father?

Maria: My father died in a tragic car accident. I never knew him that well.

Carol: Oh man. I'm sorry Maria.

Maria: No it's all right Carol. You didn't meet him so you didn't know.

Carol: Well lets go arrange it.

* * *

In the Living Room me, Lincoln and Laney were talking to Carol and Maria.

Me: So you want us to accompany you while having a special reunion with your mother Maria?

Maria: Yes. I haven't seen my mother in almost 2 years since the Big Bang. I miss her so much.

Varie: I know how you feel Maria.

Me: Me too. Who do you want to have come with us?

Maria: Laney, Gwen, Yumi, May, Manaphy, Chione, Rachel and Carol.

Me: Okay and Me, Lincoln, Luan, Eddy, Vince and Varie will go with you. You lead the way.

Maria: Okay.

* * *

We were on our way to Dakota City. May and Laney were carrying Gwen and Yumi because they couldn't fly. We arrived and we landed by Maria's house. It was a multi-million dollar mansion.

Me: Wow! I didn't know your family is rich Maria.

Maria: Yeah. My mom is an anesthesiologist. She makes a lot of money.

Laney: That's one of the highest paying professions in all of medical science.

Me: I know.

We go to the front door and Maria knocked on it.

Maria's mom answered it. She was in her doctor uniform. She had red hair and blue eyes.

Katie: Yes? (See's Maria and gasps) Maria?

Maria: Yes mom. It's me. I'm back.

Katie: My baby!

They hugged and embraced in an emotional reunion.

Maria: (Crying) I missed you so much mom!

Katie: I thought you were dead!

Maria: I'm not mom and I have my friends to thank.

Katie saw me and my group.

Me: Hello Ms. Rockell. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Katie: The famous J.D. Knudson. Your adventures are widely known all over the world.

Me: We get that alot.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, one of J.D.'s Fiance's.

Rachel: I'm Rachel. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm one of J.D.'s fiance's.

Me: I'm now in a special ordinence that enables me to have sister wives.

Katie: That's what I've heard. Congratulations to all of you.

Me: Thank you.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my sisters Luan and Laney.

Luan: Pleasure to meet you.

Laney: Charmed.

Katie: Pleasure. I heard you have a huge family.

Laney: We get that alot.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan is my girlfriend.

Luan: He is the greatest boyfriend ever.

Me: Luan is the jokester of the Loud Siblings and her jokes are hilarious.

Luan: Yeah.

Katie: That's what I heard.

Carol: It's good to see you again Mrs. Rockell.

Katie: Carol Pingrey. You've grown up the last time I saw you.

Carol: Feels like forever huh? But I've had an incident happen to me to where my biological parents disowned me.

Me: She had a split personality that caused her to do all kinds of terrible things and her parents disowned her because of it. So the Loud family took her in.

Katie: Oh no. I'm so sorry Carol.

Carol: It's all water under the bridge. I've forgiven my parents.

Gwen: I'm Gwen Tennyson. It's a pleasure to meet you.

May: I'm May and this is Manaphy.

Manaphy: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Katie: Pleasure to meet you.

Yumi: I'm Yumi Ishiyama. I moved here from France.

Katie: It's a pleasure.

Chione: I'm Chione. I have a story for you.

Katie: It's a pleasure to meet you and I can't wait to hear it.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri. It's a pleasure to meet you Katie.

Katie: Pleasure to meet you too.

Carol: Me and Vince are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Katie: Congratulations Carol. Come on in.

We go in and we had a story for Katie.

Maria: So mom. I'm sorry I was gone for so long.

Katie: I know sweetheart. When I heard about the Big Bang I thought I lost you.

Maria: I know. But I wasn't killed. I was mutated and it turned me into pure water.

Me: It was an experimental biohazardous mutagenic compound and it turned her into pure water and gave her water powers. Many kids were given powers as a result because of it.

Katie: Oh my. Why didn't you come home Maria?

Maria: I was afraid that you would ostracize me because of my appearence and my powers. So I went into hiding.

Katie: Oh Maria. I would never disown my daughter. No matter what happened to you.

Me: I'm glad Katie. But she also got cured because of a divine blessing.

Maria: Yes mom. I was blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut, the Goddess of Water in Egyptian Myth.

Katie: That's interesting.

Me: It sure is. Most of us got our powers because of Deities from myths from around the world. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers from Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space.

Carol: It's true Ms. Rockell.

Katie: Wow. I didn't know you can get powers that way.

Me: The effects of Cosmic Radiation are completely unpredictable and its power is infinitely strong.

Vince: That's right. I got my powers from Cosmic Radiation 23 years ago.

Me: I got my powers 16 years ago.

Carol: I got my powers almost a year ago.

Katie: Wow. That's amazing. What about you guys? What powers do you have?

Laney: I was the 1st in my family to get powers. But I got them from 2 sources. The first one was an accident from an incident in my sister Lisa's room. I slipped on some of her chemicals and it gave me all kinds of powers. The second was when we went to Grand Venture State Park and I found the Diamond of Gaia and it gave me plant powers. Watch.

I pulled out a big plant pot filled with soil and Laney touched it and an orange tree grew in seconds.

Katie: That is awesome Laney!

Laney: It sure is. I had a lot to learn when I got my powers. It was a tough road.

Katie: I believe it.

Lincoln: I got Lightning Powers and I got them from the Lightning of Hinon, the Spirit of Thunder in Iroquois Myth. We have some ties to the Iroquois Indians in our blood in heritage and Hinon can only grant his powers to anyone that has ties with the Iroquois of Northern New York.

Lincoln had lightning arch around his hands.

Lincoln: See?

Katie: That's amazing Lincoln. I had no idea.

Lincoln: None of my family did until we had a DNA test done that determined our heritage.

Me: Yep.

Luan: I got Light powers from Sulis, the Goddess of Light in Celtic Myth. Almost a year ago I went on these terrible April Fools Day rampages. These were caused by a split personality I had no idea of having. She would take over and make me do all these terrible pranks that would wind you up in the hospital. After my third April Fools rampage I separated and my evil self was on the outside.

Eddy: Yep. I wrestled around with her and fought her to make sure that she never terrorized her or my best friends again. She pinned me to the wall and Luan defeated her with her Light Powers.

Luan: Yep. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen Eddy do. Here's my Light powers. Watch.

Luan formed a ball of rainbow light in her hand and it became a kaleidoscope of butterflies made of the seven colors of the rainbow.

Katie: That's incredible! Luan this is an amazing gift!

Luan: It sure is. It's very illuminating! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

May: I got my powers of Water and Ice from the Cold Fire Snowflake of Tsovinar, the Goddess of the Sea in Armenian Myth. Watch.

May created a castle on the table from blue fire and it turned into a beautiful castle of pure ice.

Katie: May that is beautiful!

May: Thank you.

Manaphy: May is a great artist as well as a great fighter for the rights of everyone Pokemon and Human alike.

May: That's right Manaphy.

Gwen: I was given my powers through magic and I found out that I am part Anodite.

Katie: What's an Anodite?

Me: They are a race of creatures made of pure energy. They come from the planet Anodyne located 40,000 light-years away from Earth.

Gwen: That's right. I have part Anodite in me and it's how I got my powers in magic.

Katie: That's amazing. So there is life on other planets.

Me: Yep.

Chione: I am also a hybrid of an alien. When I was a baby I was kidnapped by scientists in Antarctica that were working with Alien DNA to make a hybrid. Their goal was to make hybrids for the famous Ben Tennyson.

Gwen: Ben is my cousin.

Katie: That's huge.

Chione: It is. My DNA was spliced with that of Necrofriggian DNA. I am now half human half Necrofriggian.

Katie: What's a Necrofriggian?

Me: They are a race of Moth Humanoid Aliens from the planet Kylmyys. An ice planet located 29,000 light years away from Earth. They have ice powers and can freeze anything with their breath. They also can go intangible and freeze anything that they pass through.

Chione: Yep. (Unfolds her wings) My wings can fold to form into a hooded cloak. Watch this.

Chione fired a blast of ice fire and froze the fireplace.

Katie: Wow!

Me: That was ice fire. It's fire that produces an endothermic reaction. Instead of extreme heat it uses extreme cold and freezes anything on contact.

Katie: That's amazing! I had no idea.

Chione: Yeah.

Me: Chione met us on our Global Vacation when we were in Australia. So she became a member of our families. The scientists that did this to her were really playing with fire and when you mess around with the laws of nature like this there will be horrible consequences.

Chione: Yep.

Katie: That's amazing. Well you all are gifted in any way no matter what. So to celebrate my daughters return we'll go out to a bar for dinner.

Me: Thank you Katie. Lets go.

* * *

We went to a local bar in Dakota City and we were having burgers and fries.

Katie: A toast to my daughter for coming home to me.

Maria: It's good to be home mom.

Then some thugs came and tried to ask Maria to go with them.

Thug: Hey, baby. How about you and I go make out in the parking lot?

Maria: Sorry. Not interested.

Thug: I wasn't asking, babe.

He grabbed Maria's wrist but she punched him in the face.

Me: She's not interested you dirtbag!

Thug: You're all dead!

Soon, a fight in the diner broke out. May grabbed a bottle and used it to smash a thug in the head. Yumi stood on top the table and kicked two thugs in the face. One thug tried to punch Manaphy, but she dodged it and sprayed him in the face with her water gun. One thug tried to punch me but I grabbed the fist before punching the jerk in the nose. Maria kept punching any thug who came near her. Gwen used her mana to grab a bottle and smash it on a thug's head.

May (freezes two thugs with her cold gun): BEST BAR FIGHT EVER!

Me: You said it May. Great job girls.

I called the police and the thugs were arrested.

Officer: Whoa! You guys have no idea who you arrested.

Me: What do you mean officer?

The officer pulled out a wanted poster and showed it to me.

Me: "Wanted by the FBI: Mark Nathan, Armed and Extremely Dangerous. Wanted for murder in 12 states!?" Whoa! We just nabbed another serial killer!

Officer: It's worse than that. Read the rest.

Me: "Mark Nathan is a member of a serial killer motorcycle gang that's been terrorizing all of the East Coast. The gang is called Horsemen of Blood and they are recognized because of the logo of a skeleton on an evil horse slashing a persons head off." Whoa! I've heard reports about these guys flying around the country like wildfire and they are the most evil, ruthless and most notorious biker gang in the country. We were gonna go after them one day but they came to us instead and we beat them and got them captured.

Officer: You sure did. They did all kinds of horrible crimes around the eastern side of the country. Arson, Armed Robbery, Assault and Battery, Property Damage, drug possession and production and multiple counts of Murder and attempted murder.

Me: Whoa! I've read a lot about the Hell's Angels Motorcycle Gang but these guys make them look like Children riding Tricycles compared to them.

Officer: (Laughs) That's a good way to describe them.

Chione: How many people did they kill?

Officer: 482 people. Most of them were women and children.

Me: These people are monsters and the most prolific serial killer gang in history. They have absolutely no regard or respect for the value of human life. How much damage did they cause?

Officer: $50.2 billion in damages. They destroyed banks, office buildings, police stations, fire stations and lots of houses

Me: These guys are the ultimate homicidal maniacs. Make sure they get punished to the maximum extent of the law.

Officer: We will J.D. and thank you for nabbing them for us. We've been after them for 5 years.

Me: Wow. I had no idea that they were terrorizing the country for that long and caused so much pain, suffering and destruction and you're welcome officer.

They took them away and everyone cheered wildly for us apprehending the Horsemen of Blood.

Me: Thank you all. But we had no idea that they were coming to us.

Maria: I'm sorry about that mom.

Katie: No it's all right Maria. You did a really good deed today. After today I'm gonna move to Royal York with you and ask to move my job to the Royal York hospital.

Me: That's a wise decision Katie.

Varie: Yeah.

Rachel: It's a good idea in my opinion.

Laney: Yeah.

* * *

Later we beamed Katie's home to Royal York and she and Maria were right at home in our block. Maria had a lot of catching up to do with her mom.

The members of the Horsemen of Blood were found guilty of all their crimes and sentenced to eternity in the Moon's Cryoprison. They were also ordered to pay $100 billion in restitution.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for the great idea and the idea of the thugs coming. The gang name I got out of the blue. Let me know what you think. Thanks again man.

See you all next time.


	336. A Chili of Death

It starts with us cooking in the kitchen. We have a big pot on red hot coals and in it was chili.

Me: Okay add some hot sauce.

Lola added some Frank's Red Hot Cayenne sauce.

Lola: Say when.

Lola added the whole bottle.

Me: It's a big pot so the whole bottle is perfect. Now we need lots of cans of beans.

Laney: Okay. I got navy, kidney, black, garbanzo, pinto, and chili beans. 5 cans of each.

Me: Perfect. (To the viewers) In case you're wondering what we're doing, we're cooking a big pot of chili for the annual Royal York Chili Cook Off at the Michigan State Fair. And they are having a contest for the spiciest and most delicious chili.

Lincoln: (To the Viewers) That's right and the winner gets a trophy and $5,000,000.00 in cash.

Me: We've been known for eating all kinds of nuclear hot spicy food and more. So we're sure to win the contest. We have a special strategy for winning the contest.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. And it's gonna be awesome!

Lori came in.

Lori: That chili literally smells really good guys.

Me: It's for the Chili Cook Off, Lori. We have a few ingredients that are a surprise for the judges.

Lori: And what would they be?

Me: I'll show you.

I go to the fridge and pull out a black case with the radioactive symbol on it. I press a couple of buttons and open it and it had a jar of peppers in it.

I put on some welding gloves and take it out and put it on the table.

Me: These are the hottest peppers in the world and the most insanely spicy peppers ever created in the galaxy. These are the Merciless Peppers of Quetzalacatenango A.K.A. the Guatemalan Insanity Peppers.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Lori: Those peppers will literally kill anyone that eat them!

Lucy: I'll be sure to make sure they have a nice funeral.

Me: I know. These peppers were made by the inmates of a maximum security Guatemalan Insane Asylum.

Luna: Why would they make peppers like that dude?

Me: I don't know the full extent of the story but it's said that if you eat these peppers they will induce hallucinogenic delusions on you. Now once I add these peppers into the chili we have to duck.

Lori: Okay.

Leni: What do ducks have to do with chili?

Me: Here we go.

I poured the whole jar of peppers in and we duck and covered as a huge fiery explosion blasted out of the pot of chili!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

We got up and saw the chili in the pot glowing neon red and my geiger counter was clicking like crazy.

Me: Wow! That is potent and deadly. It's like eating Plutonium.

Luan: That is an insane pot of chili. The heat coming off of it is incredible!

Bart: It sure is. Dad from what I remember you had the Guatemalan Insanity Peppers right?

Homer: I sure did son. It was the most stupidest thing I've done at the Springfield Chili Cook Off. I had to coat my mouth in candle wax and I ate 7 of those peppers.

Me: That is crazy Mr. Simpson.

Bart: But this chili is wicked hot.

Me: It sure is Bart.

Varie: This chili looks like it will pack a wallop.

Rachel: Yeah.

Me: But nonetheless it's ready and just in time too. The Cook Off is in one hour.

* * *

We brought the pot of chili to our booth at the Chili Cook Off. It was an Occult Booth with a dark theme.

Me: Everything is ready.

Lola: Did you have to use a dark flare for it Lucy?

Lucy: It was all my idea. I had a feeling we were making a chili that looked like it was from the Netherworld.

Me: It's perfect for this Lucy.

Tim arrived.

Tim: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Tim. You entering the contest too?

Tim: I sure am. My Chili that I'm entering is Mexican Tofu Chili. (Hands me a bowl) Try some J.D.

Me: Sure. (I ate the chili and it was tasty) Delicious. You make great chili.

Tim: Thanks man. What chili did you make J.D.?

Me: We call it Nuclear Apocalypse Death Chili. You may want to stand back because it's really potent.

I take the top off the pot and the heat coming from it was unbelievable.

Tim: Whoo! That is hot!

Me: Yeah. It's got a special ingredient. This.

I take some tongs and pull out a Guatemalan Insanity Pepper and it was glowing red hot and the stripes on it were glowing yellow.

Me: These are the Merciless Peppers of Quetzalacatenango. They are the hottest peppers in the world and they were made by the inmates of a maximum security Insane Asylum in Guatemala.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror when they saw it.

Tim: Whoa! That looks like a deadly chili and I love spicy food!

Me: Want to try some?

Tim: Sure.

I pour a bowl for him.

Me: Here. Wear these for protection. This stuff is like handling Lava from the Earth's core.

I hand him a pair of welding gloves.

Tim: Oh thanks. Good thinking.

He put on the gloves and I hand him a bowl and he ate it. Suddenly he screamed in agony.

Tim: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lily fired a blast of water and it went into his mouth and cooled him down.

Tim: (Relieved) Aah. That was intense!

Lynn: Glad you liked it TIm.

Bart: My dad ate these peppers in Springfield's Chili Cook Off before we blew it up. It screwed up his mind so bad that he couldn't think right.

Homer: Why you... You're right son.

Tim: I can believe it. Thanks for the chili guys and good luck.

Varie: Thanks Tim.

Lana: Here come the judges guys.

The judges were Rita, Volcana, Rock Lee, Hercules and Zoe.

Me: Ms. Rita, Volcana, Lee, Hercules & Zoe. I didn't know you guys were the judges for this years Chili Cook Off.

Rita: It's the best job ever for the annual event J.D.

Volcana: I love spicy food. Being made of fire I love the stuff.

Me: I believe it. How has your training coming along Lee?

Lee: It's coming along great J.D. I've been learning so much under Guy-sensei and my youth is gonna go far!

Me: That's the youthful spirit Lee.

Hercules: Yeah. So what chili do you guys have?

Me: This is our Nuclear Apocalypse Death Chili. It's made with the hottest peppers in the world. The Merciless Peppers of Quetzalacatenango!

I pull out a pepper and they gasped in sheer horror.

Zoe: I've heard alot about those menacing peppers. They are so insanely spicy that they will blow you to pieces.

Me: Yep. And if you eat them they will cause hallucinogenic delusions.

Lisa: Affirmative. These Capsicum Peppers contain the hallucinogenic drug called Psilocybin.

Me: Psilocybin? The Magic Mushroom drug?

Lisa: Correct.

Rita: That is some potent stuff.

Zoe: It sure is.

Volcana: Lets see if it has that.

I make bowls of our nuclear chili and handed them welding gloves.

Me: This chili is really hot so you have to wear welding gloves for handling it.

Rita: Good thinking J.D.

They put them on and I handed them their bowls. They took a bite and they screamed in agony and enormous bursts of fire exploded out of their mouths.

Rita, Volcana, Rock Lee, Hercules and Zoe: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Hit the deck!

We ducked as they ran like frightened chickens and fire blew out of their mouths.

Lily fired blasts of water into their mouths and cooled them down.

Me: You guys all right?

Rita: Yeah. That was really good.

Volcana: Yeah. It was delicious.

Me: Glad you all liked it.

Rita: Liked it? We loved it! And we have our winner!

We cheered wildly and we were handed the trophy. It was a gold fiery chili pepper. We got a case with $5,000,000.00 in cash.

Me: Great job guys.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D. We made a really good chili.

Lori: We sure did Lincoln. We literally blew their taste buds away.

Ember: Yeah we sure did blow them away dudes.

Carol: Yep.

Cody: It was an awesome experience.

* * *

Later we celebrated with ice cream at a local ice cream bar.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

I got the idea for this one from the Simpsons episode "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)" That was one of the funniest episodes I've seen. The part where Homer went nuts because of the Guatemalan Insanity Peppers was probably the craziest part of the episode. It was weird. Not as weird as where Brian went nuts because of those Mushrooms on Family Guy. Now THAT was crazy. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	337. Frying Some Eggs

It starts with us watching TV when Lisa came down to the Living Room and she had a look of worry on her face.

Lisa: 2nd Big Brother! We have a huge problem!

Me: What's wrong Lisa?

Lisa: Our neighboring city of Retroville located approximately 20.5 miles from Royal York was just visited by Extraterrestrial Life!

Me: Aliens from another world!? When did this happen?

Lisa: 12 hours ago. My space scanners detected it here.

Lincoln: This is serious.

Me: Yeah. Leslie, Ben, Alexis, you guys go check it out and see what's up in Retroville.

Ben: You got it J.D.

* * *

Ben, Alexis and Agony were in Retroville and they saw all the kids on the ground with nasty stomachaches and more.

Ben: What happened here?

Agony: There are no adults anywhere. Where could they have gone?

Alexis: I don't know but this is not good.

Agony was tackled by someone. It was a kid named Jimmy Neutron. Ben was attacked by a kid named Sheen and he tackled him. Alexis summoned Cyber Blader and White Night Queen.

Jimmy (points blaster at Agony's head): I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where are Hugh and Judy Neutron?

Ben Tennyson (pins Sheen down with his foot): Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who are Hugh and Judy Neutron?

Sheen: I'll do you one better. Where are Hugh and Judy Neutron?

Jimmy: Tell me where they are, or I swear to you, I'm gonna fry this purple lady's head!

Ben (gets mad): Let's do it! You shoot my friend and I'll blast yours! Let's go! (aims fireball at Sheen's face)

Sheen: Do it, Jimmy! I can take it.

Carl (wrapped up in Agony's webbing): No, he can't take it!

Alexis (Cyber Blader by her side): He's right, you can't.

Jimmy: Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where our parents are? That's fine! I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Goobot myself, starting with you! (puts his blaster to Agony's head]

Alexis: Wait, what? Goobot? Alright, buddy. Who's your boss?

Jimmy: Who's my boss? Am I supposed to answer with "Albert Einstein"?

Ben: You're from Earth, aren't you?

Jimmy: Yes. Retroville, to be precise.

Ben: Ok. I think there's been a misunderstanding here.

Agony's symbiote retracts to reveal Leslie's face.

Leslie: So you're not with King Goobot?

Jimmy: With King Goobot? No! I'm here to kill King Goobot! The Yokian's took our parents again. And who are you guys anyway?

Leslie: We're friends of the Loud Family.

Carl: Oh, wow! We've seen you guys on the news!

Ben (lets Sheen go): Sorry about the misunderstanding.

Jimmy (lets Leslie go): It's fine. I'm just stressed out because of our parents getting kidnapped again.

Ben: This happened before?

Jimmy: Yes. It was 2 years ago.

Alexis: They won't quit will they. Sorry I'm Alexis Rhodes.

Agony: I'm Leslie Gesneria but we are also Agony.

Ben: And I'm Ben Tennyson.

Jimmy: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm James Issac Neutron. Everyone calls me Jimmy.

Sheen: I'm Sheen Estevez.

Carl: I'm Carl Wheezer.

Alexis: Pleasure to meet you all. (Calls me) J.D., we've just met some people that you might want to meet.

Me: We're on our way Alexis.

* * *

Me, Lincoln, Rachel, Varie, Vince, Cody, Shannon, Laney, Maria, Katie, Lisa, Ed, Max Ride, May, Max, Manaphy, Lucy, Mary Jane, Spider Man, Starfire, Volcana, Gwen, Chione and Zoe were flying with me. With Maria was her little sister Carmen. She has Fire Powers like Hotstreak because of the Big Bang. We landed.

Alexis: Thanks for coming J.D. We found out what's going on here in Retroville.

Me: What is it Alexis?

Jimmy: The famous J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings and friends. It's a great honor to meet you all. I'm Jimmy Neutron.

Sheen: I'm Sheen Estevez.

Carl: And I'm Carl Wheezer.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

We introduced ourselves.

Jimmy: It's an honor to meet you all.

Carol: It's a pleasure too.

Alexis: Here's what's going down J.D.

Alexis told me everything.

Me: The Yokian's are at it again. They just will never learn.

Lincoln: What are the Yokian's?

Me: They are a race of Egg Aliens. They have a liquid form and they need an egg shape robot body to move. They're primarily a race of space hunters who search the universe for worthy prey to sacrifice to their god Poultra. They live on the planet Yokus about 3.2 million Light Years away from Earth.

Jimmy: That's right. The Yokian's kidnapped our parents almost 2 years ago and they attempted to take Earth by force when they came here. Now it's personal again. They kidnapped our parents again 12 hours ago and are gonna finish the job.

Shannon: That's awful.

Carol: We have to put an end to those monsters for good this time and make sure they never come back.

Me: You're right Carol. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Big Brother.

Lisa pulled out a remote and pressed a big red button and the ground rumbled. A huge hatch opened up under an abandoned building and the U.S.S. Valor arose from the ground.

Maria: Wow! What a starship!

Alexis: It's amazing isn't it? I'll never forget helping in rescuing the people of Krypton with it.

Varie: It's an impressive ship huh?

Rachel: I'll say. What a ship.

Me: Yep. We're going to the planet Yokus, rescue Retroville's parents and put an end to the Yokian's once and for all.

Sheen: What do you mean J.D.?

Me: After we rescue the parents, we're going to blow up planet Yokus and kill all the Yokian's.

Everyone was shocked that I would make such a crazy decision.

Varie: J.D. that's crazy!

Me: I know. But we have no choice. If we don't stop the Yokian's for good they will just keep returning and trying it again and they won't stop until they succeed. So what better way to hit them where it hurts then by blowing up their planet and destroy them all.

Rachel: He's right. We have to stop them or it's Deja Vu all over again.

Jimmy: I agree with you Rachel.

Cindy: Me too. We won't let the Yokian's get away with this ever again.

Nick: Me too guys.

Lincoln: Okay guys. It's time to put Operation: Annihilate The Yokian's So We Can Rescue The Parents Of Retroville And Free The Universe From Them And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation into action.

Jimmy: That's a mouthful.

Me: I know. How about Operation: Yokian Genocide?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Me: Lets do it!

* * *

We got our ships ready and set target destination for the planet Yokus. Ben, Gwen, Maria, Chione, Katie and Carmen were in the Rust Bucket 3.

Me: All right. All systems green and ready for launch.

Alexis: Roger that.

Jimmy: Begin Launch J.D.

Me: Roger that. Activate launch sequence. T Minus 10 seconds to launch.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

(Kids in America by No Secrets plays)

Our ships launched and we were on our way to Yokus.

Me: Hold on parents. We're coming to save you. Get ready Yokus, your reign of terror ends now!

* * *

We were traveling through the endless void of space beyond our galaxy and witnessing some of the most amazing feats that the Universe has to offer.

Me: This is incredible. It's hard to imagine that we're this far out in space and we're seeing things that not even the Human Eye can see from Earth.

Jimmy: That's right J.D. No human or dog has ever seen this much out here.

Me: Yeah. Cindy I have a question to ask you.

Cindy: What is it J.D.?

Me: Why do you pick on Jimmy all the time? What has he done that would warrent such abhorent behavior?

Cindy: Because he's been smarter than me and has always stolen my thunder.

Me: Oh I see what it is. You're jealous of him. Sure he may be more intelligent than you mentally but he has done so much for all of you in Retroville. He is a great scientist like Lisa is. You and Jimmy have been given great intelligence to not just help people but also help further benefit humanity for the greater good.

Jimmy: Thanks J.D. That means alot to me.

Me: You're welcome Jimmy. Also Cindy there's no need for you to be Jealous of Jimmy because he's much smarter than you. You are just as gifted as he is.

Lisa: J.D. is correct Cindy. No one should ever be mocked for their intelligence stature. I'm only 4-years old and I have the incredibly high intelligence quotient of 330 and I started talking in the first few seconds of my life.

Me: That's incredible Lisa.

Lincoln: Lisa has always been the most gifted one of us in our family J.D.

Me: I believe it.

Cindy: That's incredible Lisa. You are a smart girl with the mind of an advanced college professor.

Lisa: Indeed. But you and Jimmy have what it takes to do great things for the greater benefit of humanity. Like cure every disease known to man.

Me: Or invent hypothetical devices that were never thought possible.

Jimmy: That's true.

Cindy began to realise that she was a monster to Jimmy and began to understand that there's more to Jimmy that can help her become a strong and gifted person.

Cindy: Oh Jimmy. What have I done!? (Crying)

Jimmy flew to Cindy and held her hand from the ship.

Jimmy: It's not your fault Cindy. You were just jealous of me. You are a great girl with amazing smarts and that's what makes you who you are. Never forget that.

Cindy: (Sniffles) But Jimmy I've made fun of you, called you names, even discredited you for your inventions. How can you call me smart when I've done all that to you?

Jimmy: Because even though we have our differences I still care about you and all our friends. Never forget that.

Goddard barks in agreement.

Cindy: You're right Jimmy. I won't forget that.

Libby: That was real sweet of you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thanks Libby.

Nick: What you said was really cool Neutron.

Jimmy: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome Jimmy.

Sheen: How did you know that Cindy was jealous of Jimmy, J.D.?

Me: Lets just say Sheen that we've all had a dramatic impact on the planet and we have a reputation of changing people for the better.

Vince: That's right partner. We have done so much that it defies all logic.

Carol: Yeah.

Carl: We saw all your achievements on the news and they were amazing.

Me: Thanks Carl.

A device beeps on our control console and we saw up ahead a planet with a huge energy field. It was planet Yokus.

Me: There it is. Planet Yokus dead ahead.

Ben: It's an advanced city planet.

Gwen: It sure is.

Carmen: I hope we get to kick some Yokian butt.

Maria: Yeah.

Me: We will guys.

In front of the planet we saw a bunch of ships that look like chickens.

Me: Looks like they formed a blockade to make sure we don't get through.

Jimmy: That's what it looks like.

Me: All right then. All hands Red Alert! Man your battlestations!

The alarms went off and we manned our weapons.

Me: Fire lasers and torpedoes!

We fired ion lasers and proton torpedoes at the ships and destroyed them in fiery explosions.

Me: We breached the blockade. We'll land in the city and confront King Goobot in his castle.

Jimmy: Right.

We land inside the city and it was an amazing place. It was all an amazing city and the Yokian's were an advanced race.

Me: This is amazing. Too bad they all have to die. But I sense that there are rebels here that want to take Goobot down.

Varie: I feel it too.

Me: Okay. Varie, you lead a party to find the rebels and meet me at the castle. We'll take the fight to Goobot and end him for good.

Varie: Okay. Be careful guys.

Me: We will. Lets go!

We split up.

* * *

We went into the castle and we saw Goobot talking to his brother Ooblar.

Goobot: That meddling Jimmy Neutron and his friends are here. I feel their presence.

A purple web wrapped around Goobot and Alexis froze him in ice.

Ben (grabs Goobot's arm and uses electricity on it): Leslie, you and Alexis keep him in place.

Leslie: Right! (Webs Goobot up while Alexis freezes his other arm)

Jimmy (to Goobot): Not so tough now, are you? Where are our parents?

Goobot (chuckles): If only you knew!

Libby: Jimmy, I just found out from another Yokian about what's gonna happen to our parents.

Jimmy: What did you find out?

Libby: He said something about sacrifices to their god, Poultra.

Me: Just as we thought.

Goobot: Haven't you figured it out yet, Neutron? By the time we're done, there won't be any parents for you to take back to Earth.

Me: When we rescue the parents of Retroville we're gonna blow this entire planet into Oblivion and kill you all!

Jimmy (gets angry): You monster! Tell me she's lying!

Ben: Jimmy, you need to cool it, ok? Don't engage him now! We've almost got this jerk killed!

Jimmy (loses it): YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! (constantly hits Goobot and unintentionally frees him from the webbing and ice)

May fired a blast of ice and Leslie retangled him in web. Chione restrains Jimmy.

Chione: Jimmy you have to calm down. Getting worked up about it won't work.

Jimmy: You're right Chione. Thank you.

Me: Ed, unleash your secret weapon.

Ed: Okay.

Ed pushed the button on his watch and he became Ed-Zilla.

Me: Sic him boy!

Ed-Zilla lunged at Goobot.

King Goobot V: ENOUGH! All of you are beneath me! I am a king, you fools. And I will not be thwarted by–

Edzilla grabs Goobot and slams him into the floor five times like a rag doll, then leaves him lying face-up in the resulting crater.

Edzilla: Puny king.

Me: Good boy Ed.

Ed reverts back.

Me: It's over Goobot. Your days of terrorizing the Universe are finished forever.

Varie came in and with her were a bunch of chicken humanoid rebels. They were the original rulers of Yokus before the Yokian's took over.

Varie: We got here and killed all the guards and stormed the castle.

Ooblar: The Rebels have won!

Jimmy: That's right. Now give us back our parents!

King Goobot V: Never! They will be sacrificed to our god Poultra!

Varie: You're too late for that you rotten egg! They're on our ship and we're out of here!

Me: That's right Goobot. The days of the Yokians are finished forever.

We beam back to the ship.

King Goobot V: To the ships!

* * *

Back on the ship we went above the planet.

Me: Activate the secret weapon.

The ship opened up it's underside and revealed it's ultimate weapon: a planet destroying super ion laser.

Lisa: Target locked on and ready to fire.

A red button opened on my console.

Me: Burn in Hell you Scrambled Egg Freaks!

I pressed the button and the laser fired and it hit the planet and completely obliterated it in a tremendous explosion.

KRAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Laney: Bingo!

Carmen: Bullseye!

Lincoln: Good shot J.D.!

Me: And Good Riddence to bad rubbish!

Starfire: Yes. The Yokians will never terrorize the Universe again.

Ben: No they won't.

Alexis: Sensors are picking up something in the debris.

Me: On screen and Magnify.

It zoomed in and found King Goobot still alive and floating among the debris.

Lincoln: It's Goobot. He's the only one that survived the explosion.

Me: Beam him aboard and throw him in the brig.

Gwen: Right.

We beam him aboard and throw him into a cell in the brig.

Me: Lets go home.

Ben: This adventure did do one good thing for us J.D.

Me: And what's that Ben?

Ben: Me and Leslie became very closer and became brother & sister.

Gwen: That's awesome Ben.

Chione: It sure is.

We then went back home to Earth.

Because of us, not only was The Yokian Race was completely destroyed but Goobot was now forever cursed to wander the entire Universe alone; the last of his kind.

He was thrown into the Moon Prison forever and placed in a special chamber that left him in his scrambled form.

The parents of Retroville were brought back safe and families that were torn apart by the Yokian's were reunited once again.

Judy: Thank you for saving us all from the Yokian's J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mrs. Neutron. When we heard all about your abduction by the Yokian's we set out to save you.

Hugh: This was one of the most amazing adventures we've seen from you J.D.

Me: I know Mr. Neutron. Now that we destroyed the Yokian's and captured Goobot we'll never see them ever again. The rebels are now gonna live on Earth from now on.

Judy: That's amazing.

The rebels of Yokus are called the Akatorus. They are benevolent race of humanoid chickens that were formerly the dominent species of Yokus before the Yokian's rose up and ruined their home. They swore to take it back when the time came. We were the catalyst that lead them to take back their world. But because Yokus was ruined beyond repair they had no choice but to abandon their home and set up a new home. We destroyed Yokus and eradicated the Yokian's forever. Goobot is now our prisoner in the Moon Supermax Prison. The Akatorus were made official citizens of Earth after I explained everything at the United Nations.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for a Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius chapter. I didn't know how to set this one up but Jimmy Neutron is one of my favorite movies and it was awesome. Patrick Stewart did a great job voicing King Goobot V on the series. He went from Star Trek to villain on Jimmy Neutron. This was a popular show on Nickelodeon from 1998 to 2006. Tim Curry did a great job as Professor Calamitous. It was cancelled when DNA Productions went under and a 4th season of the show was planned. What a rip. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for the idea Nico.

See you all next time.

Jimmy Neutron is owned by John A. Davis, Nickelodeon Studios, O Entertainment and DNA Productions.


	338. Justice for Eddy

It starts with Eddy in the early morning hours. He and Luan are sleeping in the van hangout and Eddy is having a bad dream. In his dream he's seeing himself as a young kid and his older brother Tyrone is always picking on him. His brother was always mean to him growing up. He would do all kinds of horrible things to him. He would torture, tease and humiliate him. Tyrone would also rule over Peach Creek with fear. Rolf and Kevin were terrified of him the most. But Nazz thought he was a great mountain climber and a multi-talented man. Tyrone moved away and never came back and Eddy followed in his footsteps. But then the Vengeance Express happened after the Scam of The Century went totally wrong and the kids were going to beat the Ed's to within an inch of their lives because of it. At Mondo A-Go-Go seaside amusement park they met Tyrone again and everyone discovered that Tyrone was the meanest brother ever and that he beat Eddy up all the time and Eddy became a heartless and selfish jerk because of him. After he was knocked out because of Ed unhitching the door from his whale-shape mobile home the Kanker's attempted to rape the Ed's and Tyrone saved them and got the Kanker's arrested. But Tyrone wasn't finished yet.

* * *

8:00 AM.

Eddy woke up and he screamed in fear.

Luan woke up and was concerned.

Luan: Are you all right Eddy?

Eddy: What a nightmare!

Natilee opened the door to the van.

Natilee: Eddy are you okay?

Eddy: I think so.

Natilee: Did you have a nightmare about your brother and the Kankers as well as the whole Scam of The Century incident?

Eddy: Yes I did. How did you know all about that?

Natilee: My dream powers tell me all.

Luan: It's true Eddy. Natilee has powers that enable her to tell her when a person is having a bad dream.

Eddy: That's cool! But yes. That was my nightmare.

Natilee: Well it's time for breakfast guys. You can tell us all about it there.

Luan: Okay.

At breakfast they were having pancakes made by me and Lynn Sr.

Luan: You always make really good pancakes J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan. It's a recipe I shared with Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: That's right.

Me: It's a fluffy good time in each one. A shortstack of wonder. (Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Rachel: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Me: Thank you. So Eddy, Natilee said you had a bad dream. It was about your brother and the Kanker's.

Eddy: I did.

Marie K.L.: I can't believe I was like that. I was a monster. And it's all because of my stupid former mother.

Varie: I know Marie. Your former mother and sisters were monsters and they got what they deserved.

Rachel: It's hard to imagine that they're that evil and one was executed and Lee and May are now cursed as 100-year-old women until the day after doomsday.

Talia: I know. They are just pitiless and remorseless people.

Me: Yep. But we can't let the deeds that Eddy's brother did go unpunished. He needs to face justice for the terrible crimes he did to both the citizens of Peach Creek in General and to Eddy. No one should ever have to endure all that abuse at the hands of anyone, let alone a family member.

Lori: I agree with you on that J.D. What Eddy's brother did to him was beyond pure evil. He needs to literally face justice for his crimes.

Eddy: You would do all of this for me guys?

Me: Sure Eddy. Friends always care for eachother and help people out when they need it. Lets eat first and head out to Peach Creek. It's time for a reunion and then...It's Payback Time.

Luan: That's right!

We ate our breakfast and then we set out for Atlanta, Georgia.

(On Sacred Ground by Yanni (Live 2006) Plays)

Marie K.L. was riding Marianas and Ed and Edd were with her. Me, Varie, Rachel, Talia, Cody, Sarah, Eddy, Luan, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Lana, May, Manaphy, Maria, Carmen, Spiderman and Mary Jane were flying and swinging with them.

We landed in Peach Creek and saw that it was the same as when we left.

Lana: So this is where you used to live guys?

Eddy: Yep. It was home sweet home.

Edd: Until May and Lee ruined it.

Ed: Yep. Hey look it's Rolf! Hiya Rolf.

Edd: Greetings Rolf.

Eddy: What's up stretch?

Rolf: Hello Ed Boys. What brings you all out here?

Me: Hey Rolf. We're going to help Eddy get justice for him by punishing his brother..

Rolf: Eddy's brother is a monster. I can't believe he caused me to be afraid of him.

Me: I know. We won't let him get away with everything hes done to you all and Eddy. Oh you already know Marie, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, and Laney. These are more of my friends. Marie is on the path to redemption just so you know.

They introduced themselves.

Rolf: Pleasure to meet all of you and I'm glad the blue hair former Kanker girl is on the path of light.

Marie K.L.: Thanks Rolf.

Kevin: Hey guys!

We saw Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy and Jonny.

Me: Hey guys!

Ed: Kevin! Nazz! [He hugs them tightly.]

Kevin: Ed.

Ed: Hello!

Nazz: Ed!

Ed: Hello!

Nazz: ED!

Ed: Hello!

Kevin (he and Nazz break free of the hug): Nice to see you again, Ed. But we'll need those ribs later!

Ed: Oh. Sorry. It's good to see you guys again.

Jonny: You too Ed.

Jimmy: We missed you ya big lug.

Sarah: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Sarah!

Sarah and Jimmy hugged and were reunited for the first time in almost a year.

Jimmy: I missed you Sarah!

Sarah: Me too Jimmy.

Me: You two must be Jonny 2X4 and Jimmy.

Jonny: That's right J.D. We heard all about your adventures all over the world and they are awesome!

Jimmy: It's all so much fun.

Kevin: So what brought you all back to Peach Creek?

Me: Payback against Eddy's Brother. We're gonna make sure that he faces justice for his crimes against Peach Creek.

Kevin: What he did was completely unacceptable and that makes him the biggest dork of them all.

Eddy: Took the words right out of my mouth Kev.

Luan: We're gonna show him the Light. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously he will pay for his crimes.

We all laugh at Luan's pun.

Me: That was a good one Luan.

Jimmy: (Laughs) Luan your jokes are funny.

Sarah: Her jokes always crack us up Jimmy.

Laney: So how are we gonna go after Eddy's Brother?

Me: We'll build makeshift weapons and arm ourselves for battle. First tell your parents and let them know of all the terrible crimes Eddy's Brother has done. By the way Eddy what's your brothers name?

Eddy: Tyrone.

Me: Intimidating. Lets get to work. We set out for Mondo A Go Go Seaside Amusement Park in 2 hours.

Varie: Right.

Talia: Lets get ready.

We start making guns, swords, rifles, bazookas and more out of everyday objects.

Eddy was on the phone with his dad, Jack.

Jack: Are you serious son?

Eddy: Yes dad. Tyrone has been a monster to me ever since I was 5. I was afraid to tell you because he threatened me. He beat me up all the time until he moved out.

Jack: Oh son. I had no idea you were in a lot of pain because of him. We were too blind to notice and now we realize that we punished you all those times for nothing. It was because of Tyrone. Sure he may have taught you some things and everything about them was a lie but what he did cannot go unpunished.

Eddy: I know dad. We're going over to Mondo A Go Go to bring justice to him.

Jack: I had a feeling you would son. Go get him and we'll be right down to see that he gets what's coming to him.

Eddy: Thanks dad.

I walked up to him.

Eddy: My mom and dad are coming to see him when we arrest him.

Me: All right. That's gonna take a few hours though. You all set Eddy?

Eddy: Ready.

Kevin: We're all set J.D.

Me: Okay. You guys are gonna love our rides. (Whistles)

Horse winnies were heard and a bunch of fireballs came out of the sky and they turned and landed on the street. They were a bunch of Ponyta and a Rapidash.

May: Ponyta and Rapidash.

Me: Yep.

I get on Rapidash.

Me: We are gonna be Eddy's Avenging Angels and our mission is to bring justice to Tyrone.

Everyone got on a Ponyta.

May: This is gonna be awesome.

Manaphy: It sure is.

(Ghost Riders in The Sky by Spiderbait plays)

Me: Yep. Watch out Tyrone. We're coming for you. Lets ride!

We were off. We were going to Mondo A Go Go at a blazing speed that not even the police radar guns could follow us.

We rode 100 miles to Mondo A Go Go Seaside Amusement Park and we arrived in 3 hours.

Me: Here we are guys.

Luan: So this is Mondo A Go Go. It's like the boardwalk on the New Jersey Shore.

Edd: That's a good similarity Luan.

Rachel: Everything looks like fun here.

Varie: It sure does.

Me: Yeah. This place would be perfect for Lake Huron or Lake St. Clair. Eddy you know where he lives here right?

Eddy: I sure do. Follow me.

Eddy lead us to the trailers and he showed us Tyrone's trailer. It was a Whale-Shape house.

Eddy: There it is.

Me: It's a trailer shaped like a whale.

Lana: That is cool! But I don't think Lola would like living in a house like that.

Laney: No she wouldn't Lana. She's more like a princess in a beautiful castle type girl.

Varie: That's right.

Me: All right. Lets get his attention. Fire a bowling ball at the door.

Kevin: Right.

Kevin readied his bowling ball bazooka and aimed it at the front door. He fired.

KABOOM!

A bowling ball went flying faster than a bullet fired from a gun. It crashed into the trailer and knocked it over.

WHAM! CRASH!

Me: Whoa! That was powerful. I didn't know that it would knock it over.

Kevin: I guess we built our weapons to well.

Talia: Yeah.

The door came open and we drew our weapons and stood right to fire.

Tyrone came out and he saw us.

Tyrone: What the? Pipsqueak? What are you all doing here?

Eddy: We didn't come here to chat. We came here for revenge.

Me: Tyrone you are gonna pay for everything you've done to Peach Creek and your brother Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah!

Tyrone: This is about me abusing you, isn't it? I thought we put that all behind us.

Spidey: Like he's gonna forget about all the times you treated him like trash!

Tyrone: Well, he should still be thanking me. (to Eddy) When the Kankers had you and your friends cornered, they were about to rape you. But I stopped them at the last minute. I saved your life!

Eddy: Will you shut up about that!? Ever since that moment, you were throwing that in my face, like it's something to be proud of. Newsflash, you only helped out at the last moment! You abused me, man. You made me scam so many people and made me cause so much property damage!

Luan: He's got a point!

Eddy's Brother: Is that what she's been filling your head with, pipsqueak? Sentiment? It's only made you soft in here! Right here! (points to his chest and pushes Eddy back)

I punch him in the face and he lands on the ground.

Me: You won't lay a hand on Eddy ever again you jerk!

Nazz: Yeah! What you've been doing to all of us was not cool!

Tyrone: Well yeah. Wait a second. Aren't you the blue hair Kanker Girl that was arrested for hurting my brother?

Marie K.L.: I was released for good behavior. My former mother poisoned my mind with lies and made me into a psychopathic monster with no conscience. Bebe Kanker was executed for Capital Murder and May and Lee were sent to prison for eternity as old women until the day after doomsday! I will never forgive Bebe, Lee or May for everything they did.

Luan: But I helped her realize that she was that monster.

Marie K.L.: Yes. Thanks for that Luan. I owe you for helping me realize the truth.

Luan: No problem Marie.

Eddy: That's right. You made my life a living nightmare Tyrone. It's payback time!

Kevin: Yeah!

Jonny: Lets get him guys!

Plank:

Jonny: Plank says the same thing!

Jimmy: I've got your knuckle sandwich with a side of black eye right here! (Shows his fist)

Sarah: I'm gonna turn you into cold cuts!

Laney: It's Butt-Kicking Time!

We fired our weapons and hit him with ketchup, mustard, mayonaise, rotten fruit, vegetables and eggs and bowling balls.

Eddy: Hold your fire! The rest is mine.

Nazz (grins as Ed Zilla is heard roaring): I know that roar!

Ed Zilla landed next to the heroes.

Rolf (in awe): The beast has returned!

Kevin (gives Ed Zilla a thumbs up): Welcome back, big guy!

Ed Zilla (smiles): It's good to be back!

Jimmy: He can talk now?

Luan: It's a long story.

Me: Yep.

Tyrone was cleaning himself off.

Eddy: Hey bro. Lets play Uncle!

Tyrone: Back for more huh?

Eddy: Yep.

Eddy grabbed Tyrone's leg and twisted it around like a spring and Tyrone was in a lot of pain.

Tyrone: UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!

Eddy: Say what?

Tyrone: UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!

Kevin: Yeah show him no mercy Eddy!

Luan: Yeah!

Eddy: Try this next bro! Atomic Wedgie!

Eddy pulled Tyrone's underwear up and over his head.

Tyrone: YEEEOOOWWW!

Varie: Yeah!

Luan: Those are the Boxers of Glory! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Jonny: (Laughs) Oh that's a good one! You're killing me!

Eddy: Now for this. Wet Willie!

Eddy licked his finger and covered it with his spit and stuck it in Tyrone's ear.

Rachel: EEEWWWW!

Lana: That was cool!

Tyrone was disgusted by that.

Eddy then held Tyrone in a headlock.

Eddy: Now for this. MEGA NOOGIE!

Eddy put steel wool gloves on and gave Tyrone a nasty noogie that left his head bleeding.

Police sirens were suddenly heard.

Me: Looks like the cavalry has arrived.

Laney: Yep.

The cars pulled in and the cops came out and slapped the cuffs on Tyrone.

Officer: Tyrone, you are under arrest for assault & battery, child abuse, animal cruelty and abuse, fraud and menacing.

Tyrone: You got me officers.

As they took him away Tyrone stopped them.

Tyrone: Wait. I want to say something to my brother before you take me away.

Officer: All right. But make it quick.

Eddy: Bro, thank you for saving us from the Kankers all those years ago. But you still need to serve time for what you did to me. I'm sorry.

Tyrone (smiles): I'm sorry too, pipsqueak. Sorry I wasn't the best brother to you. But I am proud of the man that you've become.

Eddy: Thanks bro. I love you. Never forget that.

Tyrone: I won't.

They hugged again and Tyrone was taken away.

Me: You were awesome Eddy.

Kevin: That was so choice dude.

Luan: Eddy Bear you were amazing.

Eddy: Thanks My Angel Queen of Comedy. (To us) Thanks guys. I got my justice and our nightmare is over.

Varie: You said it Eddy.

Edd: Tyrone will never terrorize the cul de sac or us ever again.

May: No he won't.

Manaphy: Good riddence.

Me: Yep.

* * *

Back home in Michigan we were telling everyone about what we did in Atlanta.

Lori: I can't believe that Tyrone is that bad.

Luna: No kidding dudes. He gives brothers everywhere a really bad name.

Lynn: Yeah. I may play rough with Lincoln but he took things way too far.

Shannon: He sure did.

Carmen: My sister plays rough with me too but she does it because she loves me.

Maria: You know it squirt. (Tickles Carmen and she laughs)

Me: Well he got what was coming to him.

Talia: He sure did.

* * *

Tyrone was found guilty on all charges. He was sentenced to 56 years in the Georgia Prison System and was ordered to pay $20,000,000 in restitution to Eddy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines for the chapter. Thanks for that man. We never got Eddy's Brother's name so I had to make one up for him. Eddy's brother was a major league jerk to him and he turned Eddy into a selfish greedy jerk because of him. But Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Songs belong to their owners.


	339. A Rich Girl Party Pooper

It starts at Lori & Carol's room. We are getting ready for a special day.

10:30 AM

Lori: I hereby call this meeting to order.

Me: (To the viewers) In case you're wondering why we're all in Lori's room for a meeting, we have a very special day today. Today is Lana, Lola & Lila's birthday and we are gonna have an awesome party planned for them. Because Lila is a fusion of Lola & Lana she is an official sister and it's her birthday too.

Leni: I have everything set up for the party and the guest list has all been arranged.

Carol: Great Leni. And to make sure you don't spoil the surprise all those times like I was told, Lisa took some percautions. Lisa has the floor.

Lisa: In case Leni tries to spoil the surprise for our afformentioned siblings day of birth anniversary I put this special bracelet on Leni.

Leni: This bracelet is totes perfect. I can wear it to all your parties.

Varie: So what does this bracelet do Lisa?

Lisa: It's an electroshock corrector bracelet. Whenever Leni is going to spoil the surprise of the birthday party it will shock her with 200 volts of electricity.

Me: Hmm. That's like an electronic monitoring bracelet. Spiffy.

Leni: This will be totes perfect for Luna's surpr...(Gets Shocked) Ow!

Me: It works. Your invention is a success Lisa.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lori: Now everything is all set up for the party. Me and dad will take Lana, Lola & Lila out of the house for some fun before the party at 5:00 this afternoon. We're having a great neopolitan ice cream cake, Rachel and Musa are doing a concert and you're more than welcome to sing J.D. You too Luna, Sam, Ember, Shannon, Lincoln, and Laney.

Me: Thanks Lori and I love Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream. But what about Lucy? She has a great singing voice that sounds exactly like Sharon den Adel in Within Temptation.

Lucy: That's true but I don't sing very often.

Me: Yes. But what about party crashers? We have to beef up security for that.

Lori: Yes. Ben, Tyranno, Bastian and Chazz will be in charge of that.

Me: Okay. Perfect.

Lori: Thank you. We have party games set up and we have a great pinata.

Luan came in and she had a pinata in the shape of a Flame with a Snowflake.

Me: Fire and Ice Pinata. That's beautiful Luan.

Luan: Actually Laney made it.

Laney: I made it in art class for this. I made 3 more like that for the girls to keep.

Me: That's great. Is Funny Business also going to join the festivities?

Luan: Yep. Eddy and I are gonna perform at the party and we have a pirate theme set up.

Me: Awesome. Can't wait to see what you do. So it looks like everything is all set up.

Lori: It literally is.

Me: Okay. The party doesn't start until 5:00 tonight. I'll set my watch to go off at 4:58 PM so that we can hide and surprise them. (Sets watch for that time)

Luna: Perfect dude.

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Surprise The Tripplets With The Best Seventh Birthday They've Ever Had And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation, into action.

Me: How about Operation: Tripplets Seventh Birthday Extravaganza?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is. Lets go guys.

* * *

Meanwhile in Echo Creek, California things were not going right for Star and Marco's old enemy Brittney Wong. Brittney Wong is a rich girl with a major league Queen Bee and Superiority Complex. Over the course of the last 6 months after Star and Marco moved to Royal York, Karma bit her in the butt really hard. She demoralized all the kids on the cheerleader squad and got them kicked off. She beat up a girl on the squad for standing up to her and protecting Star Butterfly's image and morals and by calling Brittney a mean narcissistic heartless evil witch that only cares about no one other than herself. She got expelled because of it. If that weren't enough her family lost all of their money and power and even lost their sanity. Brittney was forced to live on the streets and her parents were commited to a maximum security insane asylum for life. Brittney knew that there was only one person responsible for her pain and misfortune: Star Butterfly. She swore to get revenge on Star and she was not gonna stop until she got it.

Brittney: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, STAR BUTTERFLY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Brittney Wong was on the warpath! Her goal: VENGEANCE!

She took the bus to the airport and she took a plane to Royal York.

* * *

4:45 PM

Back at the party we were checking over everything. The streamers were Pink, Blue and Purple. The confetti was the same colors, the balloons were the same colors and the decorations were fire and ice.

Laney: Everything's all perfect J.D.

Me: It sure is. Lola, Lana & Lila are gonna love it.

4:58 PM

My watch beeped.

Me: It's time guys! Hide!

We hid in spots all over the backyard.

Lynn Sr.: (Acting) I guess I'll open the door to the backyard now.

Lola, Lana and Lila walked out with Lori and Lynn Sr.

Lola: Okay what's going on here?

5:00 PM

We jumped out.

All: SURPRISE!

Confetti, streamers and balloons came down.

Lola, Lana & Lila: (Squeal in excitement) OH WOW!

Me: Happy Birthday girls.

Lola, Lana and Lila hugged me.

Lola, Lana & Lila: Thanks J.D.

Me: We set everything up for all of you thanks to Ben, Riley, Leni, Laney, Luan and Lincoln.

Lincoln: We wouldn't miss your special day if it meant everything in the world.

Me: Yep. Now lets Party!

Everyone cheered.

* * *

We were partying like there's no tomorrow.

Chazz (checks guest list): Buttercup? Yeah, you're on the list.

Hassleberry: In you go, little lady.

Buttercup: Alright! Make way for the party girl! (joins the party as Brittney arrives)

Brittney arrived.

Brittney: Hey, morons! Let me through!

Hassleberry: You on the guest list, missy?

Brittney: My name is Brittney Wong, thank you very much!

Chazz: Sorry. You're on the people who definitely aren't invited.

Bastion: Yep.

Brittney: I wasn't planning on attending this party! I'm planning on crashing it!

Hassleberry: Sorry. No one's allowed to crash this party on our watch.

Chazz: Yeah! What're you gonna do about it, you little brat?

Brittney pushed them away with fury and went in.

Brittney came in.

Brittney: HEY!

We saw her standing there.

Marco: Brittney Wong?

Me: You know her Marco?

Marco: Unfortunately yes. She went to our school with us in Echo Creek before we moved here. She's a rich girl and thinks she can have anything she wants because she's rich. She's on the cheerleading squad, we crashed her birthday party earlier and it was awesome, and she hates Star with a terrible vengeance.

Brittney K.: She's an old school chum and rich girl.

Brittney W.: Not anymore.

Me: What happened?

Brittney W.: I lost everything because of you Star Butterfly!

Star: What!?

Marco: What do you mean Brittney?

Brittney W.: After you guys left for Royal York, I lost everything. I got expelled from school for beating up a member of the squad that I kicked off, I lost all my money and my parents were driven insane and commited to a nuthouse for life, I was made homeless and now I figured that the best way to make sure that my suffering ends is to kill you Star!

Star: What!? Brittney why would you want to kill me!?

Me: She wants you dead because she thinks that you are the source of her pain and suffering.

Brittney: That's right and I will not stop until I kill you Star and I will HAVE MY REVENGE!

Me: You'll have to get by us first.

Brittney: Sorry, morons. But this party is over.

Ben: You're right. The party's over. (Brittney smirks) Then again, the party was over for us, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes. (Brittney's smirks fades) And if anybody, like you, doesn't like it, you know where to find the door. (points diamond blade at her)

Me: We won't let you do this Brittney.

Ben: Mindy.

Mindy: Yeah, Ben?

Ben: Gimme a phat beat to beat this witch's butt to. (laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Ben.

Mindy: Got it. (plays "Another One Bites the Dust" By Queen)

Star: Lets do this Brittney.

Star spread her golden Butterfly wings and dashed and kicked Brittney in the face. Brittney flipped back up and went at Star and they got into a deadly fistfight. Star was blocking and dodging all of her strikes. Star punched her in the mouth and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the back of the head.

Brittney was bleeding from her mouth and on her arm.

Brittney W.: You will pay for everything you've done to me!

Brittney then pulled out a laser blaster and aimed it at Star and Star had her wand pointed at Brittney.

Me: That's an ion disintegrater blaster! How did Brittney get that?

Lisa: She must've stolen it from another scientist in the area.

Brittney (pointing laser blaster at Star): You want it? Take it!

Star (points wand at Brittney): Put your weapon down!

Brittney: You think you got what it takes to wield that wand?

Star: We don't have to do this, Brittney.

Brittney: You wanna be the Princess? Take your shot.

Star: Put it down!

Brittney: You gonna take a shot?

Star: Put it down!

Brittney: No!

Star: Drop it, Brittney!

Brittney (fires laser blaster): Take it!

Star fires her wand at the laser fire. The blasts disintegrated on contact.

BANG!

I fired my pistol and the bullet hit Brittney in the hand and she dropped the blaster.

I used the Force and brought the blaster to me. Just then 4 figures came and 1 kicked Brittney in the face, the 2nd on a skateboard ran over Brittney's foot, the 3rd one flipped and kicked Brittney in the back and the 4th one slashed Brittney in the back with a pocket knife. The figures revealed themselves.

Janna: Hey guys.

Star: Janna!

Jackie: What's hanging guys?

Marco: Jackie-Lynn!

Sabrina: Hey Star, Marco!

Marco: Sabrina?

Brittney W.: YOU!?

Oskar: What's up guys?

Marco & Star: Oskar!

Me: More school chums I take it?

Marco: Yep. These are our friends from Echo Creek.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Janna: Same here J.D. We saw all of your adventures on the news and they were so cool!

Me: Thanks Janna.

Star: So what brought you guys here?

Sabrina: My former stupid best friend Brittney was out to get revenge on you Star.

Naruto: We know. She told us.

Oskar: Once we got word of that we decided to sneak on board her flight to Royal York and stop her.

Marco: Very clever.

Jackie: Yep. Brittney went from being the most popular girl in school to Echo Creek's most hated Pariah because of her selfishness and sociopathic nature.

Me: Wow. That's awful. But nonetheless she got what was coming to her. Lola, Lana, Lila, would you guys like to take a crack at this disgraced monster party pooper?

Lola: Sure. WE'LL GIVE HER AN INJURY SHE'LL NEVER HEAL FROM!

They jumped her and beat her up in a dust cloud.

POW! KATOW! SMASH! BIFF! KRACK! WHAP! WHAM! BLAM! THWACK! ZONK! SMACK! CHOMP! CRUNCH!

Bart laughed at Brittney's misfortune.

Bart: What a chump.

Homer: You said it son.

The dust cloud raged for 10 minutes and they were clapping their hands satisfied.

Me: Good job girls.

Lila: Thanks J.D.

Lana: That was awesome!

Lola: I'm calling the police on this monster.

Officer: (Offscreen) That won't be necessary.

We saw the cops and with them was Zoe.

Zoe: I called them as the fight was going on.

Me: Good work Zoe.

The cops slapped the cuffs on Brittney.

Officer: Brittney Wong you're under arrest for Assault & Battery, 1st Degree Attempted Murder, Interstate Stalking, and illegal use of a firearm.

Me: Make sure she gets punished to the maximum extent of the law.

Officer: With pleasure guys. Happy birthday Lola, Lana, & Lila.

Lana: Thanks Officers.

Star smiled with a look of satisfaction knowing that Brittney Wong was never going to plague her life again.

Me: Sorry Brittney crashed your party girls.

Lola: No it's all right J.D. It was awesome to fight her.

Lana: We actually wanted this to happen.

Lila: It was great!

Me: Well I'm glad.

Janna: Star we're sorry that Brittney was coming here to try and kill you.

Star: It's all right Janna. But it's awesome having you all here.

Oskar: Thanks Star. It's cool being here too.

Sabrina: I finally taught Brittney a lesson she'll never forget and I didn't get hurt this time.

Marco: No you didn't Sabrina.

* * *

We resumed the party and I am sitting at the table with Lola, Lana & Lila as we were eating cake.

Nancy: This party is awesome guys.

Me: Thanks Nancy.

Lola: How have you all been since the Curse of The Wereshark has been lifted?

Stephanie: It's great Lola. We are now fashion designers and have gone into business together. We hired Leni to work with us.

Me: That's great.

Musa: All right guys it's time for our concert. (Everyone cheers)

I went on the stage.

Me: I have a song I would like to sing for you all. I sang this song for everyone during the 2017 Solar Eclipse. It's called The Night Begins To Shine by B.E.R.

Everyone cheered.

Me: Hit it guys!

The song began and the area changed into an illusion of the 2017 Solar Eclipse.

Me: (Singing)

I saw you dance. From the corner I caught Your name,

In a Conversation. Playing Hard to Get. But I can't Understand.

When I look at you, I see the story in Your Eyes. When we're dancing.

The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins to Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're Dancing, The Night Begins To Shine.

Talk til dawn. My heart was racing. I took you home in the driving rain.

I had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch.

When I look at you, I see the Story in your eyes.

When we're dancing The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're dancing the Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine (The Night Begins To Shine)

I had my mind made up. I wanna feel your touch.

When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes.

When we're dancing the Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins to Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine. When We're dancing The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins to Shine. The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine. The Night Begins To Shine.

The Night Begins To Shine.

The song ended and everyone cheered wildly.

Me: THANK YOU!

Musa: That was an awesome song J.D.

Me: Thanks Musa.

Musa: Yes. Now for this next song we've invited a special guest to perform with us. Please welcome THE HEX GIRLS!

Lucy, Yumi, Shannon, Brittney, Haiku, and Raven gasped in excitement.

Smoke came out onto the stage and the curtain lifted up.

Thorn: Hit it sisters.

Thorn turned and hissed.

Everyone cheered and they played. An Illusion of a dark forest under the light of the full moon formed. They began singing.

I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you lose control.

I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
Put a spell on you!

You'll feel the fog  
as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy  
when I make a sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.

I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
Oh yeah!

With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall into dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction.

I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you!

They threw smoke bombs and clouds of red, green and dark purple smoke formed. Everyone cheered wildly as the illusion vanished.

Me: Great song. Love it. It's great to see you all again.

Thorn: You too J.D.

Dusk: Thanks for inviting us to the party.

Me: No problem. How are you all doing after the fight with Ben Ravencroft?

Luna: We've fully recovered and it was awesome seeing you all fight that monster.

Me: Well that's good and thanks. He got what was coming to him.

We all laughed.

Musa: Yeah. Our next song is gonna be sung by Lincoln Loud and Lilly.

Lincoln: We're gonna sing Wild Child by Enya.

Me: That's one of my favorites. I love Enya.

Lincoln: Cool.

Lilly: You'll love this one.

The song began and the area changed into an illusion of the Andromeda Galaxy.

Lincoln & Lilly: (Singing Divinely)

Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Let the rain fall down  
Everywhere around you  
Give into it now  
Let the day surround you  
You don't need a reason  
Let the rain go on and on

What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

Only take the time  
From the helter skelter  
Every day you find  
Everything's in kilter  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on

Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on

What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

What a day  
what a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
Da-da-da  
Da-da-da-da-da-da  
What a way  
What a way  
To make it through  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child  
What a day  
What a day to take to  
A wild child

As the song played, the stars and nebulae of the Andromeda Galaxy flew by us and it was amazing.

The song ended and we all cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome work buddy! You both did really well!

Lilly: Thanks J.D.

Lola: Linky that was amazing!

Musa: It sure was. Our next song is by Laney Loud.

Laney: My song is Two Worlds by Phil Collins.

Lana: I love that song!

Lila: Me too.

Me: I love that song from Disney's Tarzan.

The song played and it turned into a dense jungle.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

We saw all kinds of animals in the jungle and it was awesome.

The song ended and we cheered wildly for her.

Me: That was awesome Laney!

Luna: You are rockin Lanes! YEAH!

Sam: She sure is luvbird.

Musa: Me and Rachel have a song to sing. It's On My Way by Phil Collins.

Rachel: That's one of my favorites.

Me: Mine too.

Musa and Rachel played and the area changed into the beautiful mountains of the Canadian Rockies.

Musa and Rachel: (Singing Divinely)

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else that I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow not the rain can change my mind  
The sun will come out wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
Oh, there's no where I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way now  
Well and truly, I'm on my way now

(I'm on my way now)  
(I'm on my way now)  
(I'm on my way now)

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
(I just can't wait to be there)  
With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
(I just can't wait to be home)  
With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show

(I'm on my way)  
Yes, I'm on my way

The song ended and we cheered wildly.

Me: Great job girls!

Rachel: Thanks hun.

Me: You have a great singing voice Rach. Just like your mother.

Rachel: It runs in the family.

We had a great party and got ready for bed at 9:00 PM.

Brittney Wong was found Guilty of 1st Degree Assault & Battery, 1st Degree Attempted Murder, Aggravated Interstate Stalking, and Weapons Violations. Because of the severity of her crimes she was sentenced to Life in Prison Without Parole and ordered to pay Star and the Diaz Family and the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather Family $500 Trillion in restitution.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do a chapter where Brittney Wong wants to get revenge on Star for ruining her life for a while. I hate that girl on Star VS the Forces of Evil. Also I figured Lola, Lana & Lila's birthday would be perfect for it. Those songs I used are some of my favorites. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines used in the chapter. Thanks for that man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Songs belong to their owners.


	340. The Hate of An Owl Part 1

Brittney, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Sakura, Maria, Carmen, Sly, Bentley, Murray and the Panda King were in the Simulator doing an exercise. It's going to take place 2 years after the defeat of Clockwerk at the fictitious Krakarov Volcano.

Me: Good luck in there guys.

Brittney: Thanks dad.

Sly: I'm ready for anything J.D.

Bentley: Me too.

Murray: The Murray is always ready for anything.

Panda King: It will be an honor to fight for the sake of good.

Lucy: I'm always ready for times of darkness.

Laney: Love your sense of wavering optimism Lucy.

Lana: Lets get going.

Me: Someone's eager. All right.

They went in and the Simulator Activated. They were in Cairo, Egypt.

* * *

They were making their way to the Cairo Museum and their mission was to destroy the Clockwerk Parts.

Brittney: Target sighted. We're going in.

Sly: Yep.

Laney: Team Thievius Raccoonus is back in action.

Maria: Yep. And me and Carmen are two new members.

They went into the museum and searched the place. But when they saw that the Clockwerk Parts were gone they know something was up.

Sly: The Clockwerk Parts are gone!

Brittney: Who could've taken them?

Then 2 mummy coffins opened up and out came Inspector Fox and her partner Constable Neyla - An Anthropomorphic Leopard.

Sly: Inspector Fox. You're as lovely as ever.

Inspector Fox: I expected you to be here Cooper. You're the one that stole all the Clockwerk Parts.

Sly: But I haven't stolen anything. Yet.

Laney: You don't have any idea what you've just done Inspector.

Inspector Fox: And what is that Laney?

Laney: Clockwerk lived for over 3,300 years and he killed all of Sly's family over the centuries because of his extreme hate and jealousy towards the Cooper Clan's thieving Reputation.

Constable Neyla: They really mean it Carmelita. The Klaww Gang have no idea what they've stolen.

Lana: Klaww Gang?

Sly: Hmm.

Brittney: I don't like the sound of those guys.

Inspector Fox: I have a feeling you're right but that doesn't make any difference. You're all going to jail.

Brittney: Then come and get us! SOLAR FLARE!

A blinding flash of white light as bright as 10,000 Suns illuminated the room and we made a clean get away.

We got away in the upgraded Cooper Van.

Brittney: I've got a bad feeling about this Sly. I think Constable Neyla's reference to the Klaww Gang was an intentional clue.

Sly: I have a feeling you're right Brittney. But it's our only lead on the missing Clockwerk Parts.

Laney: Yeah.

Clockwerk - A Eurasian Eagle Owl that was completely consumed with Jealousy and Hate beyond all known recognition for the Cooper Clan's Thieving Reputation. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No. Not at all. He is worse than a monster. He is Pure Evil Incarnate. He has stayed alive for 3,300 years with the sole intent of killing the entire Cooper Clan family from the very first ancestor. His hatred was so intense that he made the decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery. It ultimately worked and Clockwerk lived on. It was because of him that Sly's parents were savagely murdered in front of his very eyes and Sly wound up in an orphanage. It was there that he met his pals: Bentley the Brains and Murray the Brawn. 2 years ago Team Thievius Raccoonus thought they officially destroyed Clockwerk for good. But they were wrong. Clockwerk is still alive. He may be in a thousand pieces but his threat is still active. Clockwerk was salvaged from the volcano and put on display for the world to see.

Brittney: So Clockwerk is back. He may be in a thousand pieces but the Klaww gang has no idea what they have stolen. Clockwerk will destroy them completely.

Sly: That's right. We won't let it repeat in my past.

Maria: I had no idea that Clockwerk is that dangerous.

Carmen: Me neither.

Laney: He's worse than that. He's pure evil incarnate and he will stop at nothing to destroy the Cooper Clan so that Clockwerk will Reign Supreme.

Brittney: We now have a new mission: Our mission is to find the Klaww Gang and Destroy the Clockwerk Parts and destroy Clockwerk completely. Team Thievius Raccoonus, lets send that infernal owl back to Hell!

All: Yeah!

The mission to destroy Clockwerk has begun.

Continues in part 2


	341. The Hate of An Owl Part 2

THE BLACK CHATEAU

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was studying on the Klaww Gangs local operator, Dimitri Lousteau - an anthropomorphic Marine Iguana. A sort of underworld celebrity in the rich lavish lifestyle and shady back alley crime. His background revealed that he was once a passionate young art student who wanted to create his own visionary style. He created an art style called Kinetic Aesthetic where he would paint pictures while swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist. But the art world wasn't ready for it. Enraged, Dimitri started forging old masterpieces and made them in his own image. He now runs a luxurious night club in southern Paris and it's there that Team Thievius Raccoonus will find the Clockwerk Tail Feathers.

Laney: So he's an art student. Poor guy. I'm an artist myself and I paint really good pictures in art.

Carmen: I like painting pictures too. I can't believe that those fools in the world of art won't accept his style. Bunch of arrogant neanderthals.

Brittney: You said it.

Lana: Yeah.

Murray: What is he gonna do with the Clockwerk Tail Feathers?

Brittney: I don't know Murray. But those plans end right now!

They went to southern Paris and found his Night Club.

Lana: Nice night club.

Lucy: I rather enjoy the darkness of a cave myself.

Sakura: What does Dimitri hope to accomplish with this?

Brittney: I don't know. We'll have to gather some information to find out.

Maria: I'll do it.

Sly: I'll go too.

Bentley: Okay. Be careful guys.

They went out and saw that Dimitri has tough guards all over the place and that security is really tight. In a room underground they saw that Dimitri had a huge printing press and that he's using the Clockwerk Tail Feathers as Printing Plates to make fake money.

Maria was in her water form and she was being really sneaky and cunning. She snuck down and turned the press off and grabbed the Tail Feathers and returned to Sly with them.

Sly: Great work Maria.

Maria: Thanks Sly. When I become water I can sneak around without making a sound.

Sly: Very clever. You have what it takes to become a master thief like me.

Maria: Lets go.

* * *

Back at the hideout Maria revealed everything.

Carmen: That was awesome! Way to go big sis!

Maria: Thanks Carm.

Brittney: We have one Clockwerk Part in our possession and who knows how many there are. Now it's time to shut this night club down and find and steal any loot from bad guys in the area.

Bentley: Okay.

Murray: The Murray is always ready for a fight.

Sly: Lets get him.

Panda King: It will be a fight to restore the honor of art.

Brittney: Lets go.

We went into the night club and confronted Dimitri Lousteau.

Laney: You must be Dimitri Lousteau.

Dimitri: That's right. The famous Team Thievius Raccoonus. What a pleasure to meet you all on this groovy night.

Laney: Dimitri I want you to know that I like your paintings and I think that you have an awesome spark of creativity like I do.

Laney unseals some of her paintings and Dimitri was in awe because of them.

Dimitri: Your paintings are magnificent Laney. You have an amazing amount of creativity.

Laney: Thank you Dimitri. Those morons wouldn't even know fantastic art if it hit them in the face with a sledgehammer.

Brittney: Painful analogy but good way to describe it.

Lucy: Yes. Art is a fragile and dark mistress. I'm a poetry writer and it's a hard thing to master.

Laney: That's right. Dimitri I'm sorry your style didn't get accepted. Those ungrateful slow-witted neanderthals are too stupid to know what art really is. True art doesn't just come from what's in your imagination. It comes from what's inside your heart and it's how you express it with true love.

Dimitri began to realize that everything they said was right. He had been using his art for the wrong purpose and ruining what art stands for.

Dimitri: What have I done?

Dimitri broke down crying.

Laney comforted him.

Laney: Just let it out Dimitri.

Dimitri: (Sniffles) Thank you Laney. But I want to atone for my malevolent ways. Let me tell you what the Klaww Gang has planned.

Sly: What do they plan on doing with the Clockwerk Parts?

Dimitri revealed the full extent of the Klaww Gang's plan and it was one that will destroy all of civilization.

The Klaww Gang's apparent plan had been to use illegal spice for profit. While Rajan - an Anthropomorphic Bengal Tiger, would produce the spice in India and ship it around the world, Jean Bison - an Anthropomorphic Bison, utilized his Iron Horse trains to spread the shipments across the North American continent. The Contessa - an Anthropomorphic Black Widow Spider, used her incarceration facility in Prague to hypnotize criminals who consumed the spice into revealing the location of all their stolen loot. Dimitri used his nightclub to assist in having the citizens of Paris purchase it. Once they stole the recovered components of Clockwerk, founder of the Fiendish Five, and adapted the components for their own use via Arpeggio - an Anthropomorphic Flightless Parrot, their spice operation accelerated in profit. Rajan was able to produce ten times the amount of spice than before. The Contessa was able to increase her hypnotic abilities. Jean Bison was able to improve his trains so they could run endlessly day and night. Clockwerk's body allowed Dimitri to begin a counterfeiting operation, with the refined alloy in the tail feather's composition doubling as printing plates.

The actions of the Klaww Gang earned the attention of Sly Cooper, who began hunting down each of them to recover their stolen Clockwerk Parts. However, Arpeggio as part of his own grand design, planned on luring the Cooper Gang to steal the parts from his cohorts, and eventually hoped to steal them all back and keep them in his possession. Rajan would grow the spice as part of the original plan; meanwhile, Arpeggio would assign Jean Bison to convert the Northern lights into energy, store it in a battery, and ship the spice to Paris, where Dimitri would distribute it throughout the city. Hypnotic devices created by the Contessa would be powered with the Northern Light energy to deliver the same hypnotic frequencies as her own devices in Prague (but at a far longer range since the ones in Prague work at close range to specific people). After integrating these methods into his blimp, Arpeggio would fly over Paris and the spice consumed by Paris' citizens would allow the Klaww Gang to enact mass hypnosis, putting them into a violent rage.

It is implied this plan of Arpeggio's was given the rouse as being an extension to the original and was to be used to help increase the purchasing of spice for their operation. In reality, the rage generated by the hypnosis would create a massive hate generator which would empower Arpeggio once he merged himself with a reassembled Clockwerk to become immortal. Arpeggio plans to use the power of Clockwerk's Hate to spread it all over the world forever and poison the people of the world with so much hate and rage that it will destroy all of civilization.

They gasped in sheer horror.

Brittney: That's insane!

Sakura: That kind of hatred will result in global anarchy.

Bentley: Worse than that Sakura. What Arpeggio's plan will entail is Eternal World Domination. With Clockwerk's immortality, he will rule over the planet forever and build a whole new empire built on hate and evil.

Brittney: What the Klaww Gang intends to do with the Clockwerk Parts is beyond Pure Evil. Arpeggio will make Earth the most feared planet in the entire galaxy and it will become Hell amplified 1,000,000-fold.

A vision of the future appeared in Brittney's eyes. The Earth was forever changed and transformed into a world of pure evil.

Maria: We have to stop them for good and make sure that doesn't happened.

Brittney: You're right. We won't let them do this. That plan is beyond pure evil. It will destroy everything and kill everyone. They're not only going to rule the world forever but they're also going to take away everyone's free will and we can't let that happen.

Sly: You're right Brittney. Clockwerk not only is the architect behind the murder of my whole ancestral line and my parents but now he's the architect of the worlds demise.

Sakura: Yeah.

Maria: Dimitri welcome aboard.

Dimitri: Thank you. We have to go to India to stop Rajan.

Brittney: Then India is where we're headed.

They got out of there just in the nick of time as Inspector Fox and Constable Neyla arrived and started making arrests.

Their next stop was India.

Continues in Part 3


	342. The Hate of An Owl Part 3

Part 3: A STARRY EYED ENCOUNTER

* * *

Another Clockwerk Part had been located in India and Team Thievius Raccoonus were on their way. They were after the spice lord Rajan - an Anthropomorphic Bengal Tiger.

His background reveiled a strange story. He grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta and he started his life of crime by selling illegal spices in the black market. Which eventually grew from a small outfit to a sizable operation and it earned himself a seat in the Klaww Gang.

He since crowned himself "Lord of The Hills" and while he goes to great lengths to convince others of his great Royalty, it's mostly to convince himself.

They got word that Rajan was holding a lavish ball in his new purchased ancestral palace and it's there that he's going to show off his latest acquisition: The Clockwerk Wings, the symbol of Pure Evil Incarnate. If you saw the wings silhouetted against the night sky, it was already too late for you. Especially if your name was Cooper. Rajan believes that displaying the wings will bring him prestige and maybe they will. But they are also bringing Team Thievius Raccoonus.

Brittney: The Clockwerk Wings are the symbol of pure evil incarnate. If anyone saw the wings at night, they would die instantly.

Laney: How are we gonna get the wings without being seen?

Sly: I have a plan.

Bentley: Lets hope it's a good one.

Maria: We're gonna kick some butt while we're at it.

Carmen: We sure are sis. We're gonna Get Help.

Maria: No Carmen.

Carmen: Aw come on sis.

Maria ignored that.

They went around the palace and did some looking around. They saw that Rajan had the wings on display as a decoration for the Klaww Gang Crest.

Maria: This is gonna take a lot of work.

Sly: Yeah.

On the roofs of the houses they ran into Constable Neyla.

Brittney: Constable Neyla. What a pleasent treat.

Laney: Wait. I sense an energy imbalance in her.

Laney walked up to her. Her squirrel tail sprouted and it was flicking.

Laney: Neyla I can sense that you've had a very dark background like so many people we know.

Neyla: How do you know that?

Laney: I have a way of knowing these things. You're going to double cross Arpeggio when we go after him.

Neyla: Yes. I am.

Lana: But why Neyla?

Neyla: Because my life has been one lie after another. I can't control myself.

Sly: What do you mean Neyla?

Neyla: It's because there's something inside me that takes control whenever it wants.

Maria: Like a split-personality of some kind?

Carmen: That's hardcore.

Neyla: Yes. I can't control it. It's too strong and filled with evil. I lied my way to get to where I am in Interpol. It's because of this evil persona that I became a monster.

Sakura: You have the power to fight this Neyla. You can also cast this evil side of yours aside to make sure that it never terrorizes your life again.

Neyla: But how?

Brittney: I can help with that. Let me work my magic.

Brittney fired a beam of darkness at her and a blob of pitch black darkness came out of Neyla and it flew away.

Lucy: Gasp! That was intense.

Lana: It sure was. We purified her.

Neyla: (Panting) Yes. I'm now pure thanks to all of you. And I want to redeem myself by helping you all.

Sly: How will we know if Dark Neyla is out there?

Brittney: We'll have to wait and see. But for now welcome to Team Thievius Raccoonus Neyla.

Neyla: Thank you.

They shook hands.

Carmen: Lets go get the guards while Sly distracts everyone.

Brittney: Okay.

* * *

Maria and Carmen were watching the guards around the palace.

Carmen: Hey, sis. Let's do 'Get Help'.

Maria: What?

Carmen: 'Get Help'.

Maria: No.

Carmen: Come on. You love it.

Maria: I hate it.

Carmen: It's great. It works every time.

Maria: It's humiliating.

Carmen: Do you have a better plan?

Maria: No.

Carmen (smirking): Then we're doing it.

Maria (annoyed): Look, sis. We're not doing 'Get Help'.

[Carmen carries Maria off of the roof in front of the guards]

Carmen: Get help! Please! My sister's dying! Get help! Help her!

[as the guards approach them, Carmen throws Maria at them, knocking them down]

Carmen: Works everytime.

Maria (gets up and glares at Carmen): Well, I still hate it. It's humiliating.

Carmen: Not for me, it's not.

Bentley: That was very clever. Good job girls.

Carmen: Thanks Bentley.

In the palace they saw Sly dancing with an undercover Inspector Fox and he was really good at it. While they were going at it they quietly took the Clockwerk Wings without anyone noticing a thing. After it was done, Sly vanished and slipped Inspector Fox a calling card and a bouquet of roses. They got the Clockwerk Wings and sped off to the hideout. Inspector Fox blew her cover and made arrests left and right. Rajan's reputation was in shambles and he went into hiding somewhere in the jungles of India. They took a break in Bollywood and it was great. But Rajan was still out there and he was still a threat.

Continues in part 4


	343. The Hate of An Owl Part 4

Part 4: THE PREDATOR AWAKES

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was doing some detective work around India and they soon found out that Rajan was at his hideout. It was an ancient Jungle Temple.

They found out that it was more than just that. Rajan had turned a long forgotten temple into the center of his spice operation and it's there that Team Thievius Raccoonus will find the Clockwerk Heart.

A pump that's so strong and tireless that it will increase spice production 10-fold.

Brittney: Rajan will not use that heart for too long.

Sly: No he will not.

Bentley: Hey Maria how did you and Carmen make that Get Help thing?

Carmen: It was a ploy we made in school.

Maria: It's a humiliating ploy but it works all too well. It's a play possum ploy where I pretend that I'm dying and Carmen asks people to call for help.

Bentley: I know. I saw the whole thing in action.

Murray: How did you invent it?

Maria: It was back when we saw some bullies picking on some kids in an alley.

Carmen: That's when the idea came to me for the ploy.

Sly: Very clever.

Brittney: We're wasting time here. Lets go.

They flew out to Rajan's temple and came in quietly. It was an ancient temple. After doing some reconnaissance work they saw that Rajan was using the Clockwerk Heart as the center of his spice production. Maria turned into water and snuck in and swiped the heart. Spice production stopped completely when she took it.

Back at the hideout they reported back and it was time to take Rajan down.

Carmen: Let me take down Rajan.

Maria: Okay Carmen. But are you sure you can do it?

Carmen: I know I can sis. I've been getting special martial arts lessons.

Neyla: Lets let her do it.

Brittney: Okay.

* * *

They confronted Rajan and Carmen kicked him in the face and knocked his staff out of his hand.

Carmen: Never again Rajan. Your days of producing spice are over!

Rajan: We shall see. You've ruined my operation and foiled my plans.

Carmen: I couldn't care less.

Carmen fired a blast of fire at him and the fire hit the ground and exploded and knocked him out. Sly and Murray beat him up and tied him up.

But just as they got into the clear they were knocked out by shock blasts from none other than Inspector Fox. Carmen came back and we were watching the whole thing while hiding in the trees. If that weren't enough, Inspector Fox was arrested because of Dark Neyla's lies. The Contessa was there and she arrested them.

Brittney: We have to help them.

Lana: But how?

Neyla: The Contessa is gonna take them to one of her rehabilitation clinics.

Bentley: That double-crossing Dark Neyla lied about everything.

Sakura: She sure did.

Laney: What are we gonna do?

Brittney: We'll go after them but we have to find out where they went first.

Bentley: Okay.

Panda King: We have to restore the honor of Sly's reputation by rescuing him and Murray.

Dimitri: Word.

Brittney: Lets go.

The battle to save Sly and Murray was on. But there was one HUGE problem: Bentley had to learn how to drive the Cooper Van with a manual transmission.

Bentley gulped.

Continues in part 5


	344. The Hate of An Owl Part 5

Part 5: JAILBREAK

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was in the Cooper Van finding Sly and Murray. They found out that they are in Prague in the Czech Republic. While doing that they were studying on Interpol's renowned prison warden: The Contessa - an Anthropomorphic Black Widow Spider.

Her background revealed that while she was a criminal psychology student, she entered into a whirlwind romance and married a wealthy aristocrat. Sadly, the union was short lived when the general suspiciously died a few weeks after the ceremony. The widowed Contessa put her education and newly acquired estate to work by opening up a criminal rehabilitation center. Her pioneering use of Hypnotic Therapy has produced some good results and subsequently earned her a prominent position within Interpol.

Brittney: This is really bad. If we don't bust Sly and Murray out of that jail in the next couple of hours, we will lose them forever.

Panda King: We have to get them out of there now.

Maria: Leave that to me, Bentley and Carmen.

Dimitri: You guys be careful.

Carmen: We will.

Lana: This is gonna be a tricky one.

Laney: It sure is.

Neyla: We have to be ready for anything guys. I sense a huge battle with The Contessa on the horizon.

Brittney: I feel it too.

* * *

Maria was in her water form and she had Bentley concealed in a bubble. Carmen was in her fire form and she was jumping from torch to torch inside the building. It was a sneaky process and they managed to free Sly and Murray with ease. As they freed them they found out that the Contessa was a secret member of the Klaww Gang and that she has some of the Clockwerk Parts in her possession too. They busted Sly and Murray out completely undetected and Brittney set up bombs everywhere all over the prison. After they got out, Brittney took out a detonator and blew up the prison.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Brittney: Never again Contessa.

Laney: My sister Leni would kill you for being a spider.

Lucy: That's right. She hates spiders.

The team was reunited thanks to Maria, Bentley and Carmen. The van ride out of town was more like a party. Murray had to pull over twice because of laughing too hard. Something changed when they were busted out. Team Thievius Raccoonus's bond was made stronger than ever before because of it. They took a break before getting back to work. And for the first time ever, Murray let Bentley drive the van.

Continues in Part 6


	345. The Hate of An Owl Part 6

Part 6: A TANGLED WEB

* * *

It was time for some payback.

The Contessa was forced to flee after Team Thievius Raccoonus blew up her prison. They found out that she was hiding out in her castle estate. It's a well-fortified Gothic Nightmare that would make any thief run in fear. Terrible or not that's where they were heading.

They also found out that the Contessa is also in possession of the Clockwerk Eyes.

The Thievius Raccoonus describes the eyes stopping opponents dead in their tracks. Transfixed in their gaze. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what an accomplished hypnotist could do with such powerful artifacts.

However Team Thievius Raccoonus weren't the only ones to learn that the Contessa was a secret member of the Klaww Gang.

News of the Contessa's corruption had spread to Interpol and Dark Neyla who was closest to the case was granted a cash allowance to hire an army of local mercenaries. Team Thievius Raccoonus was about to walk into a full scale war.

Brittney: This is bad guys. We have to stop the Contessa before things escalate from bad to worse.

Neyla: I agree Brittney. We can't let my dark self do this.

Panda King: We have to stop the Contessa and Dark Neyla from causing more damage to the world.

Laney: I agree.

Lucy: The Contessa sure knows how to live though.

Brittney: Yeah. It would be a perfect Gothic home for us Lucy. I've got an idea.

Brittney focused her powers on the whole mansion and found the Contessa and Inspector Fox in it. She found out that the Contessa was planning on hypnotizing Inspector Fox into making her a slave to her will.

Brittney: Not on our watch you won't you eight-legged murderer.

Brittney snapped her fingers and the entire mansion vanished. Leaving the Contessa and Inspector Fox to fall onto the ground.

Laney swooped in and rescued Inspector Fox.

Laney: Are you all right Inspector?

Inspector Fox: Yes. Thanks to you Laney. Neyla framed me for that crime.

Laney: We know. But we have quite a story to tell you when we stop the Contessa.

The Clockwerk Eyes were in Brittney's hands.

Maria and Carmen teamed up and took down the Contessa.

They went out on the road and ran to another part of the planet.

The Contessa was beaten and she was brought to trial for the crimes she commited while in Interpol and they promoted Dark Neyla to captain because of it. She was also named the Hero of Prague.

Inspector Fox: Now what's going on guys? Why is the Klaww Gang doing all this?

Brittney: World Domination. The leader of the Klaww Gang, Arpeggio wants to resurrect Clockwerk so that he can rule over the world forever and turn the planet into the most feared planet in the galaxy. Look into my eyes and you'll see.

Brittney showed Inspector Fox her vision of the future.

When it was done, Inspector Fox was horrified.

Inspector Fox: That is horrible. I can't believe that they are going to not only resurrect that horrible monster bird, but also rule over the world with chaos, hate and evil.

Laney: Yeah. It's a world without free will and we have to stop the Klaww Gang at all costs or everyone has no future.

Inspector Fox: That's insane! But why is Neyla here!?

Sly: That's a whole new story Carmelita.

Neyla: That is not me Carmelita. I had a dark side inside me that made me lie my way through the ranks at Interpol.

Brittney: I used my magic to separate Neyla from her dark side and purify her. She had a nasty dark side that we all saw outside and she was the one that framed you.

Inspector Fox: This is all hard to believe but I have a feeling that you're all right.

Dimitri: Yes.

Brittney: Dimitri revealed everything about the Klaww Gang's evil plans when we shut down his night club in southern Paris.

Dimitri: That's right.

Dimitri revealed the full extent of the Klaww Gang's evil plans and Inspector Fox was even more shocked.

Inspector Fox: This is a nightmare. We have to stop the Klaww Gang at all costs.

Brittney: I know. We're also going to find a way to clear your name and restore your reputation and it's not by turning ourselves in. I have something else planned for that.

Brittney wrote an anonymous letter to Interpol explaining the full extent on the Klaww Gang's evil plans and the level of terror and chaos they will cause if they aren't stopped. She also wrote about the full extent of Dark Neyla's corruption.

She sent the letter by bat.

Brittney: Okay. Now Inspector Fox we have to work together to stop this madness once and for all. Our next target is Jean Bison and he's working somewhere up in North America.

Bentley: That's right. We just have to follow the trail of Spice Shipments to where he's at.

Murray: We're ready for anything Brittney.

Lucy: Yeah. BT dubs Brittney where did you send the Contessa's Castle?

Brittney: I beamed it to our dimension where it will be the house of Goths.

Lucy: Wicked.

Laney: That's gonna be cool.

Lana: It sure is.

Brittney: Yeah.

Continues in part 7


	346. The Hate of An Owl Part 7

Part 7: HE WHO TAMES THE IRON HORSE

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was following the trail of spice shipments to northern North America.

They were heading to Nunavut Bay, Canada. The central hub of Jean Bison's spice transport.

It was there that they were gonna find Jean Bison - An Anthropomorphic American Bison.

His background revealed a very strange tale. He is a 19th century prospector that set out to strike it rich during the Gold Rush of 1852. However Jean Bison took one too many risks and ended being buried alive in an avalanche. But Miraculously, the quick freeze kept him alive and 140 years later thanks to global warming, he thawed out. A product of his time, he dreams of "Taming the Wild North" by daming every river and cutting down all the trees with progress delivered at the sharp end of an axe.

Brittney: Oh man. He's a 200-year-old prospector. But I can sense that hes got more than his share of the Clockwerk Parts.

Sakura: What does he intend to do with them?

Sly: I don't know.

Panda King: It's a mystery for a man like him.

Brittney: Yeah.

Laney: I feel sorry for him though. He's a man from the 19th century completely unfamiliar with everything in the 20th and 21st centuries.

Lana: Yeah. We had another case where we found a man frozen in time for 105 years at the bottom of the Atlantic.

Inspector Fox: Did that really happen in your dimension Lana?

Lana: It sure did Inspector Fox. It's a strange story.

Lucy: Yes. He was frozen at the bottom of the Atlantic near the wreck of the Titanic.

Brittney: We'll talk about that later. Right now we have to stop his spice shipment operation.

Maria: What Clockwerk Parts does he have?

Bentley: It says here that he has the Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach.

Murray: That's strange. What does he intend to use them for?

Brittney: That's what we need to find out and stop.

They arrived at Nunavut Bay and saw 3 amazing trains. They did some reconnaissance work and found out that Jean Bison was using the Clockwerk Lungs and Stomach as pumps to keep his trains, the Iron Horses running non-stop 24/7. Maria and Carmen snuck into the trains and swiped the parts and got out as the trains were out of control and they crashed into the nearby mountains.

Carmen: Awesome Job sis!

Maria: You too.

They high fived and streams of fire and water erupted out of their hands.

Maria: Yeah!

Back at the hideout they revealed everything.

Maria: There you have it.

Inspector Fox: Good job you two.

Carmen: Thanks Inspector Fox.

Neyla: That was impressive. But we have to stop Jean Bison now.

Brittney: I know.

Bentley: He has fled the area after the trains crashed.

Sly: We have to find out where he went to and fast.

Brittney: Yeah. We have to stop the Klaww Gang no matter what or the world as we know it will be doomed.

Murray: Yeah.

Dimitri: Word.

Continues in part 8.


	347. The Hate of An Owl Part 8

Part 8: MENACE FROM THE NORTH, EH!

* * *

After the destruction of Jean Bison's Iron Horse Trains things weren't right up in Canada. Random acts of violence were popping up like weeds and the Aurora Borealis was fluxuating wildly. One night they would be brighter than ever and the next they would vanish completely. Team Thievius Raccoonus followed the Aurora to a massive Lumber Camp. The huge number of fallen trees indicated the sign of Jean Bison's presence and that he was in the possession of the Clockwerk Talons.

The Thievius Raccoonus makes numerous references to the Talons slicing through plates of steel. A skilled lumberjack like Jean Bison would clear cut a forest in a matter of hours with them. They can cut through trees like a hot knife through butter.

Laney: We have to stop this madness now! What Jean Bison is doing to the environment is bad for the entire planet.

Sly: I know. The world just doesn't need to make space for another strip mall.

Brittney: No it doesn't. Lets go.

Team Thievius Raccoonus was blasting apart the entire lumber camp and destroying it into nothing. Laney used her plant powers to regrow all the trees that were cut down. Lana froze all of Jean Bison's guards with her ice powers, Lucy induced extreme fear into some of them, Carmen incinerated some of them and Maria drenched them.

Panda King and Laney fried some of them with their Flame Fu.

Carmelita electrocuted some of the guards to ash.

Brittney: That takes care of the guards. Now to face Jean Bison.

They went into his mountain cabin and confronted Jean Bison himself.

Jean Bison: Team Thievius Raccoonus. What a unpleasent surprise.

Brittney: We aim to please.

Lana: Jean don't you even realize that what you're doing is wrong on so many levels?

Laney: Yeah. This is wrong Jean. You were a great prospector 140 years ago and you would be considered a great hero in your day. But don't you realize that the Clockwerk Parts are part of the monster owl that was responsible for the murder of Sly's entire family line because of extreme jealousy and hate?

Jean Bison: What? Is that what these parts are?

Brittney: Yes Jean.

Brittney explained the full extent of the Klaww Gang's diabolical plan that will plunge the world into a Hellish Empire.

Jean Bison was horrified and he realized that all of his actions to the planet were for the wrong cause and that he was manipulated into doing the wrong things. He broke down crying and Laney comforted him.

Laney: It's okay Jean. You were lead down the wrong path and used for the wrong purpose.

Jean Bison: I know. (Sniffles) Thank you for helping me realize what I have been doing. Now I want to correct everything I've done. I want to help you all stop the Klaww Gang.

Brittney: We appreciate it Jean.

Inspector Fox: Yes.

Neyla: Our next target is Arpeggio. He is the main architect behind the Klaww Gang and he's the one that's going to use the Clockwerk Parts for this Cataclysmic Future.

Brittney: And without a doubt Dark Neyla will be there too. Watch out Arpeggio, we're coming for you.

Continues in part 9.


	348. The Hate of An Owl Finale

FINALE: ANATOMY FOR DISASTER.

* * *

Team Thievius Raccoonus was in the Cooper Van in Jet mode and they were flying East across the Atlantic Ocean toward an enormous blimp.

Brittney: This is it guys. We put an end to this madness once and for all.

Sly: That's right. We can't let Arpeggio resurrect Clockwerk and merge with the frame.

Laney: That's right.

While pursuing the blimp they learned all they can about their host, Arpeggio - An Anthropomorphic Flightless Parrot.

Growing up he attended a prestigious boarding school where he excelled in all subjects. However as time passed he was never able to grow up physically. He couldn't catch up with the older boys and his wings because of their small size were useless for flight. Furious at his feeble body he focused his powerful mind to search for a cure in the works of the Italian Renaissance Masters. Their notebooks provided the springboard for him and it wasn't long before the Klaww Gang took him on as Chief Inventor. He repurposed all the Clockwerk Parts for the gangs criminal schemes and soon he will resurrect Clockwerk and rule over the world and plunge it into chaos and evil.

Brittney: We have to stop him before he puts Clockwerk back together and it spells disaster for the entire world.

Sly: That's right.

Bentley: We have to be ready for anything.

Laney: We may need to call in reinforcements when the time comes.

Lana: We'll keep that option open.

Maria: Yeah.

Brittney: All right guys. Lets go get him.

They landed on the blimp and busted into the main hangar where the Clockwerk Frame was and they saw Arpeggio.

Brittney: Arpeggio I presume?

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Ah greetings Team Thievius Raccoonus. We were expecting you. You're just in time to see me reactivate the Clockwerk Frame. With it I will merge with Clockwerk and achieve immortality and bring forth a new world order.

Brittney: You have no idea what you're doing Arpeggio. You're "New World Order" will be the End of The World. You will plunge the world into Chaos and so much death, pain and destruction will follow in your wake. Clockwerk is Pure Evil Incarnate and his jealousy and hatred is so strong that it will destroy you.

Arpeggio: What do you mean?

Brittney: Let me show you the future.

Brittney showed Arpeggio the future through her eyes and he saw what will happen if Clockwerk is resurrected and his plan came true.

Arpeggio: (Gasp) That's not a new world order. That's Total Annihilation!

Brittney: That's right.

Laney: It will turn Earth into the most feared planet in the entire universe and Earth will be transformed from a paradise into an Infernal Nightmare amplified 1,000,000-fold!

Lana: Arpeggio I know you want to fly again but we can help you with that.

Arpeggio: You can? How?

Brittney snapped her fingers and Arpeggio grew another set of wings from his back. He saw this and he was shocked. He now had another set of wings that can make him fly.

Brittney: I gave you a second set of wings. These are big enough for you to fly with.

Arpeggio: Thank you so much Brittney!

Arpeggio got out of his cage and for the first time ever, he can fly.

Arpeggio landed next to Brittney and he decided to renounce his criminal ways.

But then Dark Neyla appeared.

Brittney: Dark Neyla! I had a feeling you were here.

Dark Neyla: Yes and now I will achieve what that fool Arpeggio could not.

Lucy: You don't know what you're doing Dark Neyla.

Laney: You'll destroy yourself!

Dark Neyla: Anything to destroy you fools!

Brittney: I knew this was gonna happen.

Dark Neyla went into the Clockwerk Frame and merged with it and it activated again.

Sly: This is not good!

Clock-La: **Behold, Clock-La is born!**

Clock-La broke out and she was free to terrorize the world.

Brittney: Time to call in the Big Guns!

Maria: Carmen, before you say anything, I am not doing "Get Help".

Carmen: You don't have to. Because Clock-La's going to be the only one who will need help by the time we're done with her!

Laney: Lets get her!

Brittney pressed a button on her watch and a portal opened up above the blimp and then we arrived.

Me: There's that evil bird guys. Lets power up!

Lincoln: You got it!

Me, Varie, Vince, Lincoln, Linka, Laney, Carol, my children and Yuko went Super Angel. The battle that will decide the fate of the Earth had begun.

Me: HIT HER WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!

Kouen - Crimson Flames theme plays.

Lola fired a bunch of fireballs at Clock-La and burned the talons off. Lincoln and Lynn blasted her in the wings with lightning and lava. Lori fired wind blasts at Clock-La and they hit her stomach. Luna and Sam punched Clock-La in the eyes and Talia took the Aurora from the Northern Light Battery and fired a blast of energy and burned off Clock-La's tail feathers. Naruto flew in and slammed a Fire Style: Firestorm Rasengan into Clock-La's back and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Luan and Maggie fired blast of light and black fire at Clock-La and it hit her in the stomach and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Inspector Fox fired her shock pistol and Lincoln, Linka and Lily fired lightning and water blasts at Clock-La and they hit her in the head and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Brittney: Clockwerk and Neyla I will never forgive you for everything you've done over the millennia! It's time for your reign of terror to end forever!

Brittney flew from underneath Clock-La and charged up her punch to an incredible level.

Brittney: This is for the Cooper Family!

She flew to Clock-La's belly.

Brittney: SUPER DRAGON FIST!

She was enveloped in a powerful dragon of pure energy and she plowed right through Clock-La with devastating force! When she emerged from the other side Clock-La exploded and was blown in half. One half landed in the water of the Danube River and the other half landed on the shore.

We all landed and Brittney remembered something. Clock-La mentioned something about a Hate Chip.

Brittney: (Gasps) That's it! Clock-La has something with her called a Hate Chip. It's the source of her power.

Sly: If we remove it she will stop attacking.

Me: Lets do it.

We went and held open Clock-La's mouth and a holographic image of Dark Neyla's face appeared.

Clock-La: **I hate you, Team Thievius Raccoonus! I will find you in your sleep and I will destroy you! You will never know a moment's peace for the rest of your short, miserable lives! Clock-La will know revenge! I am revenge! I am the Alpha and the Omega! Clock-La!**

Our auras flared up to an extreme intensity.

Brittney: You are nothing Dark Neyla!

Me: Not if we kill you first Dark Neyla!

I pulled out the Hate Chip and we ran when Clock-La exploded.

We regrouped and saw the massive amount of destruction all over the Danube River.

Brittney: It's over guys. We won. The Klaww Gang is history and Clock-La is no more.

I hand Brittney the Hate Chip.

Brittney: So this is the Hate Chip. I can sense that Clockwerk's life force is linked to this chip. The level of hate and evil that I'm sensing off of it is unbelievable.

Brittney scanned Clockwerk's memories in his Life Energy and she made an incredible discovery. She discovered that Clockwerk has lived much longer than what they all first thought.

Brittney: (Gasp) Unbelievable!

Sly: What is it Brittney?

Brittney: I scanned Clockwerk's Life Force and discovered that Clockwerk has been around much longer than what we first thought.

Laney: He's lived since 1300 B.C. right?

Brittney: Yes. That was our first assumption but it says in his memories that he has lived since 10,000 B.C. He lived for over 12,000 years.

We all gasped in sheer amazement.

Me: That's incredible!

Vince: How can an evil bird like Clockwerk live for so long with nothing but extreme hate and jealousy?

Nicole: His hatred and jealousy for the entirety of the Cooper Clan is so strong that when he made his body mechanical it gave him immortality and he was able to live for so long.

Luna: Dude that is horrible.

Sam: No kidding.

Lori: That bird is literally an eternal terror to the entire world in general.

Leni: Totes. Hate is a very dangerous and evil emotion.

Lisa: Correct elder sibling. But love is the strongest of all emotions and it easily overpowers hate with ease.

Lily: Yes. And love will always win over hatred.

Jessie K: It's just hard to imagine that Clockwerk was able to live for so long. Fueled by hatred and jealousy over the Cooper Clan's Thieving Reputation. He's pure evil.

Brittney: That's exactly what I said about him sis.

Laney: But he's actually Pure Evil Incarnate. He must've killed the first ever Cooper back all those years ago. But in the end there was always another Cooper after another.

Brittney: Well this time he will never kill another Cooper again.

Brittney crushed the Hate Chip with her bare hands and she received a huge increase in power.

Brittney: Never again Clockwerk.

Lincoln: Hey guys! Look!

We all saw the Clockwerk parts rapidly age, rust and disintegrate right before our eyes.

Jared: After 12,000 years, Clockwerk, the Owl of Pure Evil and the Terror of The Cooper Clan has finally been silenced forever.

Sly: You said it Jared. At long last my family has been avenged.

Lucy: We finally put an end to Clockwerk's reign of terror and saved the world from total disaster.

Lana: Yep and Dark Neyla is gone too.

Neyla: Good riddence.

Brittney: Yep. And we saved the world from a Cataclysmic Fate worse than death.

Dimitri: You said it Brittney.

Panda King: We restored the honor of the Cooper Clan and saved the future of the world.

Clockwerk's evil spirit suddenly appeared.

Nicole: I got this guys. It's time for you to suffer eternity in darkness for your crimes Clockwerk. (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Clockwerk was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness and the information that it revealed on him was incredible. Clockwerk was responsible for killing the entirety of Sly's family dating back to 10,000 B.C.

Nicole: This is horrible. I can't believe that Clockwerk is that evil and he hated the Cooper Clan with an extremely terrible vengeance.

Sasuke: He was more than just fueled by vengeance. He had all that hatred and jealousy towards the entirety of the Cooper Line. He makes even Madara Uchiha look like a saint compared to him.

Nicole: You're right about that Sasuke. The only difference is that Madara Uchiha was going to destroy the world. Clockwerk was going to destroy only one family line.

Fu: That's horrible. They both make even the Devil himself look like an angel compared to them.

Brittney: Yeah.

Maria: But Clockwerk and Dark Neyla are gone forever and we never have to see them again.

Me: Yep.

Vince: We saved the entire planet.

Carol: We sure did.

I merged the world we were in with Earth and headed home and we rested.

THE END.

* * *

Another Series Complete.

Sly 2: Band of Thieves was considered one of the most incredible games I played on PS2 and PS3. When Bentley got forever crippled because of Clock-La it was a shock to Murray as I saw him crying in the end. So I wanted to make a twist to that and prevent that from happening. I plan on doing a Sly 3 chapter later on. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	349. Malevolence of Pandora's Box

It starts in the Living Room as we were watching TV. I am looking up new developments on the computer.

Me: It sure is quiet. Nothing is happening in the world. Wait a second. This is unusual.

Rachel: What is it?

Me: It's coming from the city of Endsville in western Michigan. It says here that the city is plagued with supernatural activity.

Lucy: Gasp! How can a city be flooded with that much supernatural activity?

Varie: I don't know. But that is really weird.

Me: We better check it out. Luan, Ben, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lincoln you guys come with me.

Lincoln: Okay.

We went to Endsville, Michigan.

* * *

We arrived in Endsville.

Me: So this is Endsville.

Ben: What a huge city.

Lincoln: For a city it sure is busy. But how can a city have so much Supernatural Activity?

Me: I don't know but this is so weird. Lets check out the local school.

Luan: Okay.

We went into the Elementary School and it was lunchtime. We saw the kids eating lunch outside on the football field and we went and sat with Billy, Mandy and the Grim Reaper and with them was a new student named Dora.

Me: Grim. Good to see you again.

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) Ah J.D. Knudson. Good to see you too.

Me: You too Grim.

Mandy: I've heard about you and your friends J.D. We saw you guys all over the news.

Me: We have a huge and powerful reputation. And you are?

Mandy: My name is Mandy. And this dumb idiot is Billy.

Billy: Hi!

Ben: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ben Tennyson.

Luan: I'm Luan Loud.

Lincoln: I'm her little brother Lincoln.

Eddy: I'm Eddy. Luan's my girlfriend.

Ed: Hello my name is Ed.

Edd: I'm Edd but with 2 D's.

Me: Who's your friend next to you?

Dora: Oh I'm Dora. Pleasure to meet you all.

Me: You too. But I can't help but wonder. You look familiar to me somehow. Like I've seen you before from somewhere.

Dora: I just have that kind of face.

Me: No it's not that. I've seen you in different places around the world with that box you have.

Mandy: You have been all over the world J.D. and because I have seen you with all those powers and godly gifts and what you are capable of I can tell that you will do anything to make sure that the world is safe.

Me: That's right Mandy. I can also sense that you're seeking world domination.

Mandy: That is right. But I won't seek world domination ever again with you around.

Me: Good. See that you don't. (Forms an energy ball on his finger) Or else.

Grim: Very intimidating J.D.

Me: So Dora back to what I was saying. Where did you get that box if I may ask?

Dora: Well it's a strange story.

Me: Maybe this will tell me something.

I look up the box in my legends book and when I found it I gasped in sheer horror.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Luan: What's wrong?

Me: That box Dora has is really Pandora's Box!

We gasp.

Eddy: Pandora's Box?

Me: Yes. According to legend, Pandora's Box is the container that holds all the Universe's Evil. If it were to ever be opened it would unleash all of Hell onto the Earth.

Grim: I knew it. That box, the clues to what it is. That's Pandora!

Me: Pandora what are you doing here in Endsville?

Pandora: I am Pandora yes but there's a reason why I'm always asking for people to open my box. I'm not allowed to. My Curse forbids me.

Me: Curse? What curse?

Pandora: You see guys, eons ago in an ancient land there was a young girl who didn't have a care in the world. That girl was me. And the cruel gods abold had sinister plans in store for me.

Flashback shows Pandora hundreds of years ago relaxing and enjoying life to the fullest and enjoying everything around her. But the evil Greek Gods were watching her from above.

Zeus: Dude, check it out. Check it out. This'll be hilarious. Watch this.

Zeus fired a lightning bolt and a present appeared by Pandora and she went over and opened it and pulled out Pandora's Box. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it and it caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt in 79 A.D. Hades, Poseidon and Zeus were laughing at their prank they pulled. After that incident Pandora was exiled from the city and was forever ostracized.

Pandora: Ever since then, I've been forced to walk the Earth. Forbidden to open my box. Just wishing for the day that someone would open it so I could get my revenge on the people who made me an outcast from humanity and the Gods that cursed me.

Pandora is shown in her flashback walking the world over the centuries wearing different clothes from different places from over the eons.

Flashback ends.

Me: Pandora that's horrible. You were blamed because of something you had no control over. All because of those dumb gods that cursed you.

A flash of lightning came and it was Zeus. (Zeus from Disney's Hercules)

Me: Lord Zeus. Welcome.

Zeus: Thank you J.D. You're right. Those gods cursed Pandora with a fate worse than death. They were actually impostor versions of me, Poseidon and Hades.

Me: So that's it. I can't believe that they would curse Pandora like that. Her life has been through a major nightmare ever since all those years.

Zeus: That's right J.D. We at Mount Olympus already found them and destroyed them.

Lincoln: Well that's a relief Lord Zeus.

Luan: It sure is. They sure have been messing with Godly affairs. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Everyone but Mandy laughs.

Zeus: (Laughs) Godly affairs! That was a good one Luan.

Me: Luan always makes us laugh.

Lincoln: She can make anyone laugh.

Zeus: I know. Pandora I'm so sorry that you were cursed with this fate. It was not my doing. But unfortunately there's nothing I can do to remove it.

Pandora: I understand Lord Zeus. Thank you.

Me: We'll do everything we can to help her Lord Zeus.

Zeus: Thank you J.D.

He left.

Me: Pandora those god impostors got what was coming to them.

Pandora: Thanks J.D.

Me: And if anybody tries to hurt you we will kill them. People that hurt other people for something they had no control over need to die.

Pandora: Thanks J.D. (Voice Breaking) I owe you my life! (Crying)

Edd came and comforted her.

Mandy: Your reputation is everything we heard about J.D. I (Grunts) want to (Grunts) change my ways too.

Sperg: Atomic Wedgie!

Sperg gave Irwin an atomic wedgie and we saw it.

Me: That's one thing I will never accept. Guys. Lets make that kid pay.

Mandy: That's Sperg and he's the meanest bully in Endsville.

Me: Lets teach him a lesson he will never forget. Knudson-Loud Style.

Ben: It's hero time.

Mandy: And while we're at it we'll get our revenge on Mindy too.

Me: Mindy?

Mandy: She's right there.

Mindy is a girl with red hair and she has a major league superiority complex.

Mandy: She's on the cheerleader squad and calls everyone losers and drags everyone through the mud. She has a major superiority complex that makes her better than everyone.

Me: We can't have that. Lets get em guys.

Ben transformed into Stinkfly.

Ben: STINKFLY!

Me: That's a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra.

Stinkfly: That's right J.D.

Stinkfly smelled really horrible.

Grim: Ew! What's that stench? It's even grosser then Billy!

Billy (offended): Hey!

Stinkfly: Sorry, Grim. I won't take long with punishing Mindy. I haven't transformed into one of my alien forms for a long time.

Mindy (scared): What are you gonna do? You gonna kill me, you disgusting bug loser?

Stinkfly: What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna punish you... really, really bad. (sprays slime all over her)

Mindy: EW! THIS IS SO GROSS!

Luan had a nose plug on her nose and she had a bear trap in her hands.

Luan: (Nasally) This will be a snap for you. (Laughs)

Flashback

Me: Luan I know you promised to never use those deadly pranks again but you can always use them against your enemies. It's a loophole I found in your oath.

Luan: Never once thought of that.

Me: You can do it Luan.

Flashback Ends.

Luan threw a bear trap and it snapped on Mindy's leg and she screamed in pain.

Luan: This will give you a good burn. (Laughs)

Luan splashed acid in Mindy's face.

Luan and Eddy gave Mindy the worst wedgie ever to her. She was in a lot of pain.

Eddy: That's for the pain you caused to this school you loser!

Luan: I think I have something else to add to her.

Luan pulled out a branding iron in the shape of the letter "L" and she used her light powers to make it glow red hot.

Luan: This will make you burn! (Laughs)

Luan put a brand on Mindy and she screamed in excruciating pain and she had the letter "L" burned on her forehead forever.

Luan: That's your mark of eternal damnation and you are also forever cursed.

Mindy: Wha... What curse?

Luan: The Curse of Eternal Loserdom. I would call this a fate worse than death. No offense Grim.

Grim: None taken Luan. But it is fitting for her mon.

Luan: Thanks. Mindy is now a loser with a terrible curse: Eternal Life as the worlds most hated pariah. That L is your mark of the curse.

Mindy: You will pay for this you loser!

A girl came and kicked Mindy in the stomach.

Girl: (Laughs) Loser! What a pheeb!

Luan: Enjoy it you loser.

Me: Wow. It works. Great job Luan. CURSES! Foiled again! (Rimshot)

We laugh.

Grim: That was a good one mon.

A garbage can fell on Mindy and she was covered in garbage that smelled really horrible.

Me: Good work Luan.

Luan: Thanks J.D. You were awesome too Eddy.

Eddy: Aw. Thanks my angel of comedy.

Luan: Shall we help Ed take care of Sperg?

Eddy: Nah. I think Ed's got this one down.

Ed was beating up Sperg really good and he had him scared.

Sperg (scared): Please! Have mercy!

Ed (cracks knuckles): Sorry. All out of mercy!

Eddy: Let Edzilla loose on Sperg, Lumpy!

Ed (smirks): Trust me. By the time I'm done with Sperg, he's gonna wish I went Edzilla on him! (gives Sperg an atomic wedgie)

Sperg screamed in excruciating agony as he was given a major league atomic wedgie. The wedgie was so strong that it went into his body and fused with his pelvis. Resulting in a permanent wedgie of incredible pain.

Grim laughed malevolently.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Sperg and he electrocuted him bad.

Lincoln: Bullies like you deserve to be damned.

Me: Well said buddy.

We were watching Ed mercilessly pulverize Sperg while eating some popcorn.

Luan: Where did you get the popcorn?

Me: Over at that cart over there.

I point to a popcorn cart behind me.

Ms. Butterbean came outside and saw what happened to Mindy and Sperg.

Ms. Butterbean: What on Earth is going on here?!

Eddy (Smug): Just a little of three Rs. Reading, writing, and wrecking these jerks' butts!

Me: Well said Eddy. But Writing and Wrecking are not part of that. They have "W's" at the start of the words.

Eddy: Oh. My bad.

Me: It happens. But these two sure got what's coming to them.

Billy: And they'll get more of it.

Billy, Irwin and Pud'n beat Sperg to a pulp and put him in even more pain than ever.

Irwin: That's for all the pain and torture that you put us through Sperg!

Pud'n: Yeah! What he said!

Ms. Butterbean: Well they deserve it nonetheless and I don't care.

Me: Our work here is finished.

Mandy: Yep. You guys are everything we heard about. We would like to help you on your adventures as friends.

Edd (to Mandy): Why exactly should we treat you as a friend, Mandy? Numbuh One said that you've done many evil acts, including an attempt to takeover the KND.

Mandy: Oh please. I'm not like the other villains you guys killed in the past. I know that if I tried a world domination attempt from this point forward, you wouldn't rest until I'm a smoldering pile of ash. (smiles) Besides, I really enjoyed how you humiliated Mindy and Sperg.

Me: Well since you put it that way. Welcome aboard Mandy, Billy, Irwin, Pud'n, Pandora and Grim.

Grim: Thank you J.D.

Me: So how does it feel torturing Mr. Burns after everything he's done to you Grim?

Grim: It is awesome J.D. Mr. Burns has been a huge thorn in my job for years and now that he's where he belongs he will never be a menace to the world again.

Me: I agree Grim. He made rich people everywhere look really bad.

Edd: Yep.

Me: We may be filthy rich but Mr. Burns deserves a whole lot worse *1,000.

Grim: You said it mon. (Laughs malevolently)

* * *

Later Endsville was moved to Royal York and it's now another suburb of it.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've watched The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy years ago and it was really funny, silly and supernaturally fun. Grey Griffin, Richard Horvitz and Greg Eagles did a really great job in that show from June 13th, 2003 to October 12th, 2008. NicoChan11 gave me the lines for most of the chapter. Thanks for that man. I've always hated the Boogey Man. He was the worst bully ever in Grim's past and I hate Sperg and Mindy. Billy has to be the dumbest person in the entirety of the human race with an IQ of -30. What an idiot. Mandy is a heartless demon child that wants world domination. But now that we've helped her we consider her a friend. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy belongs to Maxwell Atoms & Cartoon Network.


	350. A Mermaid's Daughter

Me, Varie, Rachel, Talia, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, Sora, Aqua, Maria, Carmen, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were in the simulator doing an exercise.

Sora (sees Maria in her swimsuit and blushes): That's a nice swimsuit, Maria.

Maria (blushes as well): Thanks, Sora. But don't forget that you have Kairi as a girlfriend.

Sora: I know. Sorry Kairi.

Kairi: It's all right Sora.

Me: All right. We're ready.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves on land in the world of The Little Mermaid. We were in front of King Eric's castle. But there was something strange about it. There was a giant wall around it that was cutting off the ocean.

Me: It's King Eric's Castle.

Lily: Yeah and that giant wall is brand new.

Aqua: I wonder what that wall was built for.

Lincoln: Probably to keep someone out.

Rachel: Or to keep someone in.

Me: Or both. Lets go check it out.

We went to the castle and went in. We saw that a birthday party was being set up.

Me: Hello?

Carlota came and greeted us.

Carlota: Welcome travellers.

Me: Thank you. Uh is there a birthday party going on today?

Carlota: There sure is. It's King Eric and Queen Ariel's daughter Melody's birthday today.

Laney: Oh wow!

Ariel came and she saw us.

Ariel: Sora! Donald! Goofy! (hugs them)

Sora: Hi, Ariel!

Donald: Long time no see!

Goofy: How've you been?

Ariel: I've been great! Congratulations on defeating Xehanort. Because of his death, the Heartless have stopped invading Atlantica.

Sora: Thanks Ariel. It's great to see you again.

Lily: Hi Ariel. It's been a while.

Ariel: Lily Loud.

They hugged.

Ariel: It's good to see you again.

Lily: You too Ariel. You went from Mermaid Princess to Queen.

Ariel: That's right. Who are your friends?

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Ariel. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, one of J.D.'s fiances.

Rachel: I'm Rachel San Diego, another one of J.D.'s fiances.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud

Laney: I'm Laney Loud. We're Lily's big brother and sister.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell.

Carmen: I'm her little sister Carmen Rockell.

Talia: I'm Talia Al Ghul, another one of J.D.'s Fiances.

Aqua: I'm Aqua, one of the legendary Keybladers.

Kairi: And I'm Kairi, Sora's girlfriend.

Ariel: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Kairi I've heard so much about you. I'm glad you're all right.

Kairi: Thank you Ariel.

Me: Congratulations on having your daughter. Melody is it?

Ariel: That's right and thank you.

Me: You're welcome. We also want to ask. What's with that wall around the castle? Is there something or someone you're trying to keep in or out or both?

Ariel: Yes. That wall is for Melody. We built it to keep Melody from going into the sea.

Sora: Why?

Ariel: Lets go to Melody's room and I'll tell you.

Me: Okay.

We went to Melody's room and Ariel revealed a terrifying story that involves Melody. Ursula's insane psycotic sister Morgana is terrorizing the ocean and her goal is to get King Triton's Trident so she can kill all the merfolk and rule over the world with an iron fist and Queen Ariel fears that one day Morgana will use Melody to fulfill her diabolical quest to steal the Trident and Morgana will destroy everything.

Me: Ariel that's horrible.

Lily: I killed Ursula and made sure she never terrorized the merfolk ever again. Now her crazy sister will stop at nothing to kill everyone.

Sora: We got to stop her and make sure she joins her sister in the darkest pits of the Netherworld.

Kairi: Yeah.

Aqua: Also Ariel does Melody know that you were a mermaid?

Ariel: No. She can't know the truth about merpeople or Atlantica.

Me: But Ariel you have to tell her the truth. She has a right to know.

Ariel: (Sighs) You're right J.D. We'll tell her.

Eric: Ariel?

Eric came in.

Eric: Are you okay?

Ariel: I'm fine Eric. It's time we told Melody the truth.

Eric: Ariel are you sure you want to do this?

Ariel: Yes. J.D. told me that Melody has a right to know.

Eric: Okay.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Eric.

We introduced ourselves.

Eric: It's a pleasure to meet you all J.D. Sora, Ariel told me so much about your adventures and how you all defeated Xehanort.

Sora: It was a powerful adventure Eric.

Melody came in through the door and with her was Sebastian, a crab.

Me: You must be Melody.

Melody: I am. And you are? Wait a minute. I know you three. You're Sora, Donald and Goofy! The Legendary heroes that killed Xehanort! You're my heroes and idols.

Sora: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you in person.

Goofy: It's a pleasure to meet you Melody.

Donald: Same here.

We introduced ourselves again.

Melody: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Aqua I didn't know you were one of the Legendary Keyblade Masters.

Aqua: It's a long story Melody.

Melody: I believe it. Kairi I heard about what happened to you and I'm glad you're all right.

Kairi: Thanks Melody.

Me: The reason your mom and dad are here is because they have been harboring a huge secret from you.

Melody: What is it?

Me: It's the reason why they put up that huge wall in the first place.

Ariel and Eric revealed the truth and Lily used her powers to show Melody the battle with her and Ursula and how she and King Triton killed her.

Melody: You, mom and grandfather killed Ursula?

Lily: We sure did Melody. She wanted the power of King Triton's trident for her own selfish vendetta.

Ariel: That's right.

Me: But that's only half of the truth. The reason your mom and dad built that wall was to protect you.

Melody: Protect me? From what?

Me: Ursula's crazy psychotic sister Morgana is out there and Ariel & Eric fear that she will use you to steal the trident from King Triton to kill all the Merpeople. She will stop at nothing to kill everyone on land and in the sea.

Sora: That's right and she is gonna make sure that they all suffer a horrible death if we don't stop her.

Melody was shocked and horrified by this revelation.

Melody: (Crying) Mom!

They hugged and Ariel comforted her.

Ariel: We're sorry we hid everything from you. We were afraid for your own safety.

Me: It's all right Melody. We promise that we won't let Morgana get her hands and tentacles on you. We swear on our Keyblades.

We have our Keyblades and sword's ready.

Me: We promise you.

Melody: Those are awesome Keyblades J.D. I didn't know you were a keyblader.

Me: It's a long story. Aqua got me into it.

Aqua: That's right.

Ariel: It's time for the party.

* * *

At Melody's party everyone was having a great time and we were talking with Ariel and Eric about how we're gonna go after Morgana.

Melody saw her talking to Sebastian.

Kid 1: Hey look. She's talking to a crab!

Everyone started laughing at her.

Me: Not on our watch!

Sora: You want to know the best part of the Simulator? We don't have to worry about disobeying the World Order.

Me: Yep. (Yelling) QUIET!

Maria: You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Just because Melody can talk to a crab doesn't mean it gives you the right to laugh at her!

Carmen: Yeah!

Donald: You tell them!

Me: Melody I have a gift for both you and your mom. But we have to do it outside on the wall.

Melody: Okay.

Out on the wall we were looking at eachother.

Me: Melody this is my gift to you.

I touch her in the head and everything went black for Melody. She found herself in the Station of Awakening and underwent a test for her. She was going to become a Keyblader. She chose the dream sword and she gave up the staff. She tested herself and passed with ease.

She woke up and she had a Keyblade. It was the Circle of Life Keyblade and that was her signature Keyblade.

Melody: My own Keyblade! I'm a Keyblader!

Me: You have a lot to learn with this Melody. Being a Keyblader is not just all fun and games. Your job now is to defend the world and protect the Light from the dark forces of evil.

Melody: This is amazing.

Aqua: It is Melody. I'll be your teacher for your training.

Melody: Okay Aqua.

Me: Now here's my gift for Ariel. Watch this.

I raise my hand up to the sky and it clouded up. Beams of sunlight shined through the clouds and the divine singing of angels graced the sky. A vortex of water shot up out of the ocean and something formed on top of it. It was Queen Athena, Ariel's mom who was killed 21 years ago.

Ariel and Sebastian were absolutely shocked with amazement.

Sebastian: Queen Athena!

Eric: I didn't know you can do that J.D.

Me: There are lots of things you don't know about me Eric.

Ariel: Mom.

Athena saw them on the wall.

Athena: Ariel? (She recognizes her) It is you!

The vortex moved closer and when she was by the wall she and Ariel hugged for the first time in 21 years.

Ariel: (Crying) I've missed you so much mom!

Athena: I've missed you too Ariel. Look at you. You've grown into a magnificent Queen just like I imagined. I'm so proud of you.

Ariel: But aren't you mad that I'm a Queen with the humans?

Athena: No Ariel. No matter what happens you'll always be my mermaid daughter and my little girl.

Ariel: Thank you mom. I've missed you so much.

Athena: I've missed you too.

Ariel: Mom this is my daughter Melody.

Melody: Grandmother!

Melody and Athena hugged for the first time.

Athena: Melody you are amazing. You've grown into a great girl.

Melody: Thank you.

Ariel: J.D. I can't thank you enough for bringing my mother back to me.

Me: You're welcome Ariel.

Sora: I didn't know you can do that J.D.

Me: My powers not only resurrect humans but also can resurrect anything as well.

Varie: That is amazing.

Rachel: It sure is.

Talia: It's amazing at what you can do J.D.

Me: Not to brag but yes. Now it's personal. It's time for us to go after Morgana. We launch the attack in 12 hours.

Athena: So that witch Ursula won't take a hint even in death.

Me: That's right your majesty. But this is her sister that we're talking about.

Athena: I know. I saw everything up from in Heaven J.D.

Me: Then we must prepare.

Another vortex of water appeared and on it was King Triton

Me: King Triton. (Bows) It's an honor to finally meet you your majesty.

King Triton: And you too J.D.

Sora (bows): It's an honor to see you again, your majesty.

King Triton (laughs): Please, Sora. There's no need to bow. I owe you a lot of gratitude for stopping Xehanort once and for all.

Sora: Thank you, sir. But that doesn't mean we can't use our Keyblades to keep fighting bad guys.

King Triton: That's true.

Me: We have a big surprise for you.

Athena: Hello Triton.

King Triton was shocked.

King Triton: A.. Athena? Is that really you?

Athena: It sure is.

They hugged and were reunited for the first time in 21 years.

Me: I resurrected her your Majesty. What happened to her should've never happened at all.

* * *

Later we got ready and Melody got stronger and stronger at a fast rate. She was now a level 85 Keyblader in just 8 hours. We were ready to take the fight to Morgana.

Me: The time is now. Get ready Morgana. We're coming for you.

We flew, surfed and took boats out to the Arctic.

At Morgana's castle she was waiting for her shark Undertow's report. Morgana was getting impatient.

Morgana: What is taking that small fry so long!

Suddenly Morgana's castle exploded and she dove underwater as the ice crumbled around her.

Her castle was destroyed along with her things.

She surfaced and saw us ready to fight her.

Me: Morgana. So we meet at last.

Ariel: It's over you monster!

Melody: You wanted to try and use me for trying to kill the Merpeople! We won't let you do that!

Morgana: I won't stop until I do!

Me: We'll see about that!

Me, Melody, Sora, Kairi and Aqua had our Keyblades ready and we hit Morgana with everything we got. During the fight Melody felt a sharp pain in her back.

Melody: OW! That hurt.

Melody saw that she had Angel Wings on her back and they were made of leaves with feathers made of wind.

Melody: Wha!? I have wings!

Me: You like them? They are a bonus gift for you.

Melody: These are awesome!

Aqua then sprouted Light Blue Angel Wings and we all flew at Morgana again and had her savagely overwhelmed.

Morgana: This can't be happening! I should be the ruler of the ocean! The world will be mine!

Me: Not anymore!

King Triton: Never Again will you or your arms threaten my family!

Sora: Say hi to Ursula for us!

Lily: Tell her that Lily Loud sends her regards.

Me: Go to Hell, Morgana and stay there you Psychotic Slab of Calamari! Now die!

We fired a powerful combined energy blast at Morgana and completely obliterated her in an instant.

Melody: That showed her!

Me: It sure did.

Aqua: Melody I'm so proud of you.

Melody: Thanks Aqua.

Me: Ursula's family is now dead and they will spend all of eternity suffering for their crimes in the Netherworld.

Ariel: They sure will.

Later we explained everything about where we came from and we merged the world of the Little Mermaid with Earth and Eric's Castle lives in the Gulf of Mexico near Cuba. The simulation ended.

Maria is struggling to keep her balance after taking just one step.

Carmen (catches Maria): Are you alright, sis?

Maria: I'm fine. My legs are a bit wobbly because they were merged into a tail before.

Me: It happens when you step out of the Simulator. You get used to it over time.

Lincoln: Yeah. It happens but you get used to it.

Laney: But we saved the Merworld from total destruction and ended the terror of the family of Ursula.

Me: That's right. I'm proud of all of you.

Lily: Thanks J.D.

We rested and got ready for dinner.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea was one of my favorite disney movies from my past. It was made in 2000 and it was a great direct-to-video movie. Jodi Benson, Tara Strong and Rob Paulsen did a great job in that movie. NicoChan11 refreshed my memory and gave me the idea for this and the lines for the chapter. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	351. The Homicidal Orphan

It starts with us in the Living Room eating an afternoon snack, watching TV, reading books and playing cards. I'm playing cards with Mandy.

Me: So Mandy if I may ask how did you and Grim meet?

Mandy: That is a story we'll never forget. We were going to meet Billy's hamster, Mr. Snuggles. That's when Grim appeared. We made a bet with him that if we beat him at a game he would not take Mr. Snuggles and Billy said he would be our best friend forever.

Billy: Yeah, yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye yeah! And we won!

Me: Whoa! What game did you beat him at?

Grim: It was my favorite. The Limbo.

Me: That's a tough one. I may be flexible but I'm not that flexible.

Mandy: It was easy for us but we won.

Varie: Way to go Mandy.

Mandy: Thank you. (Reveals her cards) Royal flush of spades.

Me: Oh man. No one can beat that.

Rachel was looking up stuff on my computer.

Rachel: Oh man! Guys look at this!

We look at a disturbing story coming from Canada.

Me: "Kate Coleman in hospital and she believes her adopted daughter Esther is responsible for it" That's weird.

I pull up her background information and made a horrific discovery.

Me: (Gasp) Oh man!

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: Esther Coleman is really a psychotic homicidal woman named Leena Klammer. She is one of Eastern Europe's most dangerous serial killers.

Laney: She's from Eastern Europe?

Me: Yes. It says she's from Estonia. Her background says that she has a rare hormonal disorder called Hypopituitarism. It stunted her growth and made her look like a 9 year old girl. She killed 7 people and was placed in the Saarne Institute. A maximum security insane asylum for Europe's most dangerous criminals. She is considered to be the Saarne Institute's most wild and most insanely violent patient.

Lori: Why is she so dangerous?

Me: It says here that she would fight with the staff and other patients and she had to be put in a straitjacket. She broke out of the straitjacket and has scars on her neck and wrists. 3 years ago she escaped from the Saarne institute and assumed the name Esther and spent most of her life posing as a little girl. She forged documents that said she's an orphan and they never found her. She's even on Interpol's most wanted list. She was adopted by a family from America: The Sullivan's. She killed the entire family and burned their house down and feigned that it was an accident. She was recently adopted by the Coleman's. That family has no idea what they have just done.

Luna: Yeah dude. They're in grave danger!

Lucy: We have to stop her before she kills again!

Me: And we will. Lincoln, Lilly, Laney, Ed's, Luan, Maria, Tara, Aqua, Mizore, Carmen, Rachel, Talia, Spiderman, you guys come with me.

Lincoln: Right.

Lilly: Lets go!

We set out for Canada and at night and found the Coleman house dark. With us was Inspector Fox.

Me: It's dark. She must've cut the power.

We walked up to the door and I kick it in and saw the house totally dark.

Lincoln: I can't see anything.

Me: I can.

I switch my vision to my Yautja vision.

I saw everything in Infrared and I saw patches on the wall. They looked like blood spots.

Me: This place is a bloodbath.

I saw a body on the floor and walk over to him.

Laney: Who is that?

Me: It's John Coleman.

I feel for his pulse but there was none.

Me: He's gone.

Luan: Leena you're a monster.

Eddy: No kidding.

Inspector Fox: We have to stop her.

Ed: Yeah.

Spiderman's Senses found something.

Spiderman: (Points up the stairs) It's coming from upstairs!

Me: Lets go!

We went upstairs and it was quiet.

Leena came out of her room and she had a knife and ran at us and screamed. Inspector Fox kicked her and sent her flying out the window and we followed!

Me: Leena Klammer, you're under arrest.

Leena: (Feigning) My name is Esther Coleman. You have the wrong girl.

Me: Nice try Leena but we're not falling for that. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can surrender or we can take you away by force or in a body bag.

Leena: How about we fight!?

Lincoln: You brought this on yourself!

Lincoln fired lightning at Leena and electrocuted her and she was numb. But she got up and went at them and Lilly kicked her in the face and she fired an icicle and it stabbed her shoulder.

Lilly: You're a monster Leena! You need to go away forever!

Lincoln: Ed? Now would be a good time to get crazy.

Ed (smirks): That's my secret, Lincoln. I'm always crazy.

Leena (to Ed): Who do you think you are?!

Ed (smirks and presses button on watch): Someone you just made very angry! (Turns into Edzilla)

Eddy: Hey, Leena. Have some of this! (he and Luan fire light beams at Leena)

Terra (throws rocks at Leena): Time to rock and roll, Leena!

Leena recovered and stabbed a knife into Edzilla's shoulder. But that only made Edzilla angry.

Edzilla: YOU MAKE ED ANGRY, PSYCHO MOM! AND THE ANGRIER ED GETS, THE STRONGER ED GETS! ED SMASH! (beats Leena to a pulp)

Me: Okay Ed. That's enough.

Aqua: Lets put this monster away for good.

Mizore: Agreed. Aqua, lets put her on ice.

Aqua: With pleasure.

Aqua and Mizore froze Leena in a huge block of ice.

Carmen: This monster doesn't deserve to see the light of day again.

Me: I agree Carmen. People like her deserve to be forever damned.

Laney: That's right.

Inspector Fox: Well done guys.

Me: Thanks Inspector Fox. She got what was coming to her.

Kate came home and she was hysterical. She ran over to the house and was screaming.

We grabbed her.

Me: Kate! Kate! Calm down!

Spiderman wrapped her in web and she calmed down.

Kate: Where's Max!?

Me: She's all right. We captured Leena and we're gonna make sure that she gets what's coming to her.

Kate: Where's John?

Me: (Sighs) I'm sorry Kate. He didn't make it. Leena killed him.

Kate broke down crying and I comforted her.

* * *

Later, Leena Klammer was found guilty of her crimes in the U.S. Supreme Court despite her incompetence. She was found guilty of 1st Degree Murder, Aggravated Arson, Attempted 1st Degree Murder, Assault & Battery, Adoption Fraud, Escape and Child Abuse resulting in serious injury. Because of the severity of her crimes and her psychotic mental state she was found to be incompetent to face the Death Penalty so she was sentenced to 334 Terms of Life Without Parole plus 649,912 years in the Triple Supermax Psychiatric Prison Unit in the Lake Vostok Prison in Antarctica. If she escapes again she will be killed on sight. She was also cursed with a fate worse than death: Eternal Life as a 9-year-old girl with a huge uncontrollable rage problem. Her cell was a solitary confinement padded cell with an impenetrable bullet proof titanium door that can only be opened from the outside with fingerprint scan, 2 simultaneous key locks, retina scan and a code panel. 2 guards stand by her cell 24/7 and they are armed with AK47 guns ready to fire should she escape somehow. Burn in Hell, Leena Klammer.

Me: Well we put another serial killer behind bars and she will stay there for good.

Lori: Good riddence.

Laney: Yep. She has no remorse for her crimes and is a true Psychopath. I would rank her at level 18 on the Scale of Evil.

Sam: Yeah. She got what she deserved. I hope she has a fun time burning in the fire of Hell when she meets her maker.

Varie: Yeah.

Luna: That girl is just pure evil. She should've faced the Death Penalty.

Me: I know. She makes even Charles Manson look like a joke.

Luan: She sure got what was coming to her. But Eddy how did you get Light Powers like me?

Eddy: I don't know Luan. I think some of your power might've channeled into me when we work together and kiss.

Me: That could be the case Eddy. You and Luan are now the Angel King and Queen of Comedy and Light.

Luan: That's a great title J.D. It's truely Enlightening! (Laughs to Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Me: That was a good one Luan!

Lincoln: That was.

Laney: I think Leena is a Cluster B Psychopath.

Lana: What does that mean?

Laney: It's someone that has Antisocial, Borderline, Histrionic or Narcissistic Personality Disorder.

Me: I think Leena has all 4 of those personality diseases. She's not just a monster. She's a totally insane whack job.

Laney: Yeah.

Me: She has no empathy, no heart, conscience, soul, remorse or pity. Her heart is as black as darkness in its entirety.

Lily: But why would she kill all those people?

Me: She wanted to start a family despite everything she did.

Sam: That's like me with my former parents.

Me: I know. She tried so hard every time. And killing all those people was her way of saying "If I can't have you than no one will." I would call her a female Charles Manson and the Devil Personified. In my opinion, Hell is too good for her. People like Leena Klammer deserve to be forever damned.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue and NicoChan11 gave me the idea for the lines for this chapter. Thanks man. Leena Klammer on 2009's Orphan was probably the most psychopathic criminal I've ever seen and she makes even Charles Manson look like a joke. I never watched Orphan but it was a strange movie and it gives us a clear view into the deranged mind of Psychopathic Homicidal Maniac. Isabelle Fuhrman did a great job in that movie and she should be labeled as the Queen of Horror. Let me know what you all think. I'm sorry if I scared you all in this chapter.

See you all next time.

Orphan is owned by Jaume Collet-Serra, David Leslie Johnson and Warner Bros. Studio.


	352. The Magic of Mermaids

It starts with us watching TV and reading books. When a portal opened up above us on the ceiling.

Me: A portal!

Lincoln: But where is it coming from?

Me: We'll find out now.

A basket came through and Luan caught it.

Varie: A Basket?

Rachel: I wonder what's in it.

Luan opened it and in it was a baby. It was a little girl around six months old and she had Luan's ponytail.

Natilee: That girl looks like you Luan.

Luan: She sure does. There's a note too.

Luan picked it up and read it.

Luan: "Dear Luan of 2018,

This is your daughter from the future Lensay Loud. She's 6 months old and we're sending her into the past to be with you to protect her. She's from the year 2030 and there's a huge war so we don't have much time. We sent our daughter into the past to make sure that she has a loving home and family and prepare for when the war would come should the need arise. The war is a battle between mermaids from the dark side of the Legend and most of the human race had been eradicated when they took over and so we sent Lensay in the past to save her so you can take care of her. We miss her and we'll never forget how much we love her.

Love Luan Loud McGee."

We all gasp.

Me: Luan this is unbelievable and this must be a huge shock for you.

Luan: It is.

Lensay woke up and she saw Luan.

Lensay: Mama.

Everyone: Aww.

Luan was in tears of joy.

Luan: My sweet little girl.

We told Lynn Sr. and Rita about this.

Lynn Sr.: So Lensay is from a future where everything is gonna be destroyed by Dark Mermaids?

Me: That's right Mr. Lynn. It's gonna take place 12 years from now. So we have a huge window of opportunity to stop this war before it happens. Lensay came from a destroyed future and we have a chance to make sure it doesn't happen.

Rita: That's awful J.D. But sweetie this must be a huge change for you now that you have a daughter at age 14.

Luan: It is mom. But I've learned so much about parenting from my siblings and you guys.

Lensay then surprised everyone by waving her hands and a red light beam appeared from her hand and it hit the table and red crystals formed on it.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: That's amazing!

Rachel: How did she do that?

Luan: It looks like she inherited my Light Powers.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my Legends book and found out something interesting.

Me: It says here that your powers will be inherited by your children. I guess it's true for the Leaf's Will of Fire. "The Next Generation will surpass the Previous One."

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Me: It sure is buddy. This is a really Illuminating development. (Rimshot)

Everyone laughs.

Lensay was laughing too. She saw a Whoopie Cushion in Luan's pocket and blew it up. She tossed it and Lori sat on it without knowing it and it farted.

FART!

Everyone but Lori laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Lensay inherited your sense of humor too.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Luan: (Laughs) No poots about it. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Lensay yawns.

Luan: Aw. I think someone is tired.

Luan put Lensey in a blanket and she rocked her to sleep. She put her in a carrier on her back and she was fast asleep.

Everyone: Shh.

Me: (Whispering) Just so you know I quiet down the alarm system should we get a job.

My watch beeped and we went to the computer.

On a hologram of Earth it showed that there's a magical disturbance off the coast of southern Australia.

Me: There's a magical disturbance near Australia.

Lincoln: Why there?

Me: I don't know. But we better check it out. Varie, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Laney, Lily, Maria, Carmen, Yumi, May, Manaphy, Gwen, Melody, Aqua, Sora and Kairi you all come with me.

Melody: Okay J.D.

Lincoln: Lets head out.

Me: All right. Lets go!

We headed out to Australia.

* * *

We arrived at Australia and when we landed in Sydney my mermaid senses went crazy.

Me: This is really unusual. My Mermaid Sense is going haywire.

Lincoln: There's mermaids here?

Me: Yeah. I can feel it. Their power is really strong. Lets follow their signal.

Laney: Okay.

We followed the signal and as we got closer it was getting stronger and stronger. We got to the beach and we saw 4 girls by the ocean.

Me: The signal is coming from those girls.

Lucy: Are you sure J.D.?

Me: I'm positive.

Aqua: How can that be?

Sora: This has to be something of magic.

Me: Looks like it. Lets go see.

We walked up to them and talked to them.

Me: Excuse me?

The girls saw us.

Me: We would like to talk to you.

?: What do you want?

Me: We just want to talk. My name is J.D. Knudson.

?: The world famous hero!?

Me: That's right.

Cleo: It's such an honor to meet you. I'm Cleo.

Rikki: I'm Rikki.

Emma: I'm Emma.

Bella: And I'm Bella.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

Varie: We're with J.D.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Cleo: It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Me: Thank you. I can sense that you four are mermaids.

Rikki: How did you know that?

Me: I have this power called Mermaid Sense. It allows me to sense when a mermaid is near. It's been a power I've had since I was a little boy. It's how I found Varie.

Bella: That's amazing.

Cleo: Yeah.

Melody: It's so cool that you 4 can turn into mermaids!

Emma (scoffs): I wouldn't call it cool, Melody. Everytime we get wet, we turn into mermaids. I had to give up my swimming career because of it. We're freaks!

Maria: Funny. Me and Talon said the same thing to J.D. when we first met him and we were wrong about that.

Meanwhile, in Dakota prison.

Teresa and Puff were eating tater tots in the prison cafeteria.

Puff (Teresa sneezes): You alright?

Teresa: I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling that someone's talking about me.

Back with the heroes

Maria: Look, just because you four are mermaids doesn't mean we'll look at you any differently. It's what's on the inside and what you do that's important.

Lily (pats Maria on the back): We taught you well, Maria.

Maria (smiles): Thanks. I had good teachers.

Me: You see girls. You were given a great gift and a magnificent power that can used to help people in times need. With great power comes a great responsibility.

Laney: We've had lots of encounters with people going through what you girls went through. But they had different scenarios because of it.

Rikki: Could you show us?

Lincoln: Sure. I have lightning powers.

Cleo: Lightning Powers?

Lincoln: Me and my dimensional twin sister Linka who came here from a flipped gender universe were given Lightning Powers by the Lightning of Hinon, the spirit of Thunder in Iroquois myth.

Me: Lincoln and his family have Iroquois in their blood.

Lincoln: Yep. Watch.

Lincoln held his hand out and fired a stream of lightning and it hit a rock and exploded.

KABOOM!

Cleo: Whoa!

Bella: That was incredible!

Lincoln: Yep. Because of my powers I got the nickname Thunderbolt Lincoln.

Rikki: Cool nickname.

Laney: I have plant powers.

Emma: What can you do with them Laney?

Laney: Actually I have two incidents where I got my powers. The 1st one was where we had an incident at my house and I slipped on some of my sister Lisa's chemicals and I accidentally got superpowers. I got Super Strength, Flight and who knows what else. I got my plant powers when we were at Grand Venture State Park because of the Diamond of Gaia. Only those that are pure of heart can get them. I have wings, plant powers and even the power to talk to animals. Watch.

Laney held her hand to the rocks and a huge tree grew out of them.

Emma: That is awesome!

Laney: I can grow any plant regardless of the conditions.

Emma: That is something.

Lucy: I have dark powers. I got my powers when I was possessed by a demon and after it left me I got my dark powers from the Black Lightning of Nótt, the Goddess of the Night in Norse Myth. Not only that but I'm also a vampire.

Rikki: A vampire? Really?

Me: It's true. During that incident a while back where Laney got her powers she was bitten by her sister Lana's Vampire Bat and it turned her into a Vampire.

Lucy: That's right. I can strike fear into my enemies with my black lightning.

Me: Watch.

I snap my fingers and brought a kid beating up another kid over to us and Lucy fired a stream of Black Lightning at him.

Lucy: Let fear consume you.

The kid saw everything around him go pitch black and he couldn't see anything at all.

Kid: What happened!? It's so dark! I can't see anything!

Me: Looks like he has Nictophobia, the fear of darkness.

Lucy: That's right.

Emma: That was intense!

Rikki: It sure was.

Lola: I have fire powers. I got my powers because of the Flame of Gabija, the Spirit of Fire in Lithuanian Myth.

Bella: That's wicked.

Lola: Yep. Watch.

Lola fired a stream of fire out into the ocean and it exploded and became a huge cloud of steam.

Cleo: That was amazing!

Lola: Yeah. It comes with being a girl with a powerful rage.

Rikki: I can believe it.

Lily: I got my Water powers because of the Glowing Water of Coventina, the Goddess of water in Celtic Myth. Biologically I'm 15 months old and the Glowing Water of Coventina changed me into a 10-year-old girl because of it. Watch.

Lily formed a huge vortex of glowing water out on the ocean and it twirled around and then went back into the ocean.

Emma: That was awesome!

Rikki: That was intense!

Maria: Yeah. I got my water powers because of an event in Dakota City, Michigan. Me and a bunch of other kids were exposed to an experimental biohazardous mutagenic compound and it mutated us and gave us unique powers. I was turned into pure water and I have lots of powers attributed to water because of it. I was reunited with my best friend and sister Carol and that's when I got my humanity back. I was blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut, the Egyptian Goddess of Water. Watch.

Maria fired a blast of water at a nearby rock and it hit the rock with incredible force and smashed it.

KRABLAM!

Emma: Whoa! That was intense!

Bella: It sure was.

Rikki: It was amazing.

Carmen: I have fire powers. I got them because of the Mutagen that turned my sister into Water. Watch.

Carmen fired a huge blast of fire and it went out onto the ocean and hit the water and exploded into a huge cloud of steam.

KABOOM!

HISSS!

Emma: That was amazing!

Rikki: That was awesome.

Gwen: I am actually something different. I was given my powers through magic and I found out recently that I'm a hybrid with an alien race.

Rikki: What race is that?

Gwen: I'm part Anodite.

Me: They are a race of creatures made of pure energy. They come from the planet Anodyne located 40,000 light-years away from Earth. Show them Gwen.

Gwen fired a blast of magenta energy at some rocks and blew them apart.

Emma: Wow! That was amazing!

Yumi: I don't have any powers but I'm very skilled with a katana.

Lilly: I don't have powers either. I have immortality and me and Lincoln can use lightning when we hold hands. I'm also a mermaid.

Cleo: How can that be?

Lincoln: Me and Lilly met 222 years ago in an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Me: It's a long and strange story.

May: I got my powers when we were helping Dr. Victor Fries in Gotham. After we cured his wife Nora of a terminal illness I got my powers from the Cold Fire Snowflake of Tsovinar, the Goddess of the Sea in Armenian Myth and I have Ice powers because of it. Watch.

May fired a beam of cold and it froze a wave on contact and turned it into a frozen ocean wave instantly.

Emma: That was awesome!

Manaphy: It sure is. I have powers myself. But they are mostly around water.

Aqua: I have the ability to sprout angel wings and I hav many powers with my Keyblade.

Sora: Me, Kairi, Aqua and Melody are Keybladers and our job is to defend the Light and protect everyone from the Darkness that threatens the Universe.

Kairi: That's right. Our job is very dangerous and we have to do whatever it takes to defend our friends and loved ones from evil.

Melody: It's a huge job and we have to always be ready for anything.

Bella: We believe it.

Me: Do you girls have other powers besides your ability to transform into Mermaids.

Rikki: We sure do.

Bella: Watch.

They demonstrated their powers.

Emma has the ability to ability to freeze water as well as the power to create and manipulate ice. Bella has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. She also has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Cleo has the ability to control and manipulate water at her will as well as the ability to control wind. Rikki possesses the ability to boil water as well as being able to start, control and manipulate fire at will. She can also use telekinesis and control and manipulate electricity.

Me: Wow! Boy you girls have powers all across the board! The only ones we haven't covered are Earth Powers.

Emma: That's right.

Me: That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. But if I may ask what do your mermaid forms look like?

Emma: We can't get wet or else we become mermaids.

Me: We know. But you were given these powers for a reason. You can help people with them and do great things for the world like we have. You're letting your own fear and doubt prevent you from showing what you can do and help people for the greater good of the world. We believe in you girls. All you have to do is believe in yourselves. Let your hearts tell you what to do.

Our words sunk in and they realized that we were right.

Bella: You're right J.D. We have to show everyone what we can do for good.

Emma: That's right. We can put a stop to Denman.

Me: Who is Denman?

Emma: She's a Marine Biologist and is one of our enemies that wants to expose the secret of the existence of mermaids. She wants to perform all kinds of tests on us to unlock the secret of our powers and the power of the Mermaid.

Me: We have to stop her.

Rikki: She attempted to do this before and we escaped and we went into hiding.

Bella: She's going to come after us on the next full moon.

Me: That's tomorrow night. So we have time to stop her.

Emma: Yeah. Lets show you our mermaid forms and get ready.

Maria: Okay.

Rikki: Spray us with water Maria.

Maria: You got it.

She fired a blast of water and got them wet from head to toe.

Thanks to Maria wetting the 4 mermaid girls, Emma was able to transform into her mermaid form. But Cleo, Rikki, and Bella had their eyes closed.

Cleo (to her mermaid half): Okay, I know me, Rikki, and Bella had…issues with you guys over the years. I know we've treated you like burdens and demons that we've wanted to destroy but… (sighs) we were fooling ourselves. You're part of us. You always have been. You always will be. We know you. And that's how we know why we're having difficulty getting you guys out when we need you.

Rikki (to her mermaid half): You guys got scared. All the people who've wanted to hurt you over the years like Denman and Charlotte made you guys afraid. And that comet that me, Cleo, and Bella dealt with was probably the last straw for you. Well guess what, that happens. Fear is part of life to anyone, even you guys.

Bella (to her mermaid half): Right now, Denman is out there and we're needed. So it's time you guys stopped fighting us and fought together with us. It's time we prove what mermaids can do. What do you say?

There was a brief pause. And then, Bella, Rikki, and Cleo's legs started to merge together and they went into the ocean.

Maria kicked off her sandals before slipping down her skirt. Finally, she took off her shirt, leaving her clad in her aqua blue swimsuit.

Sora: Are you wearing your swimsuit under your clothes all the time now?

Maria: Yep. My swimsuit was the only clothing I wore when the Big Bang happened. Even though I'm cured now, I figured that it can serve as a superhero costume.

Me: That's okay. Lets get ready guys.

Yumi: Wait. I can't breathe underwater like you guys can.

Gwen: Me neither.

Carmen: I can't go into the water because I'll get extinguished.

Me: Don't worry. I got this.

I use my magic and formed a breathing bubble around Gwen and Yumi's heads and a special protective aura around Carmen that kept all the water out and enables her to use fire underwater.

We all dove into the water.

We saw Aqua, Kairi, Sora and Melody turn into Merpeople too and that was amazing.

Me: Wow! You guys can turn into mermaids too?

Aqua: That's right J.D.

Maria's legs became an aqua blue tail.

Maria: This is really awesome.

Yumi: It sure is.

Carmen: This is so cool!

Emma: Now we can stop Denman.

Cleo bonded with Lily and Maria, Rikki bonded with Carmen, Aqua and Laney, Emma bonded with Lincoln, Lilly, and Me, and Bella bonded with Lucy, Lola, Lily and Melody.

We then arrived at Denman's lab on Mako Island.

Me: So this is Mako Island.

Lola: It's beautiful.

Lily: It sure is.

Cleo: Yep. This is where we got our powers.

Me: All right then. (Cracks Knuckles) Lets go.

We go up to the lab and walk in.

Inside Linda Denman was doing some work when we burst in.

Me: Linda Denman I presume?

Denman: That's right. The famous J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings. How nice of you to grace my presence.

Me: We aim to please.

Denman (to Emma, Bella, Rikki, and Cleo): You couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. I had the data that I wanted. I left you three alone as promised. And...

Maria (grabs Denman): Speaking of that, you're going to hand over all the mermaid data that you have. Or I'm going to drown you where you stand!

Denman: I didn't know that you heroes use threats of violence.

Maria: After what you did to Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis, it won't be violence. It'll be justice!

Lily and Maria formed tendrils of water and pinned her to the wall.

Me: Hand over that data now!

Denman: Never!

Aqua: You're really making me do this?

Denman: Do what?

Aqua throws her Keyblade as far as she can, then stands behind Denman with a hand on her neck

Aqua: You know that nothing will stop my Keyblade as it returns to my hand. Not even your face!

Denman: [scared]: You're insane! You would really kill me like this?

Aqua: To protect my friends? Without question!

Denman [as Aqua's Keyblade comes right towards her]: ALRIGHT, YOU WIN!

Aqua shoves Denman aside just in time, catching the Keyblade in her hand.

Me: Thank you.

Denman: The data is on my computer.

Me: Make sure she doesn't try anything.

I take a disc and download the data to it and took it our when it was done. I deleted all the data and purged the computer of it.

Me: Never do this research again.

We left and went back to Australia. Cleo, Bella, Rikki and Emma decided to move to America with us and they were gonna learn more of their powers from us. We talked it over with their parents and they accepted. I beamed their houses over to Royal York and they were amazed by the extent of the beauty of the city. They met our friends and the rest of the Loud Family. It was gonna be great having them here in Royal York.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this fanfic. Thanks for the awesome idea man. I've been wanting to make Luan a mother of Lensay for a while and I got the idea for it from Kabutopsthebadd on Deviantart. It was his picture "Luan's picture of her when lensay was born" and that was my inspiration for it. Thanks for that man. The devastating future for it was out of the blue for me. H2O was an amazing show on Nickelodeon and it was awesome because of my love of Mermaids. But it was a strange one but awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

H2O: Just Add Water is owned by Jonathan M. Shiff, Nickelodeon Studios and ZDF Enterprises.


	353. Mermaid War is Inevitable

It starts with us in the living room having a nice chat with Lincoln, Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella.

Alexis: It's amazing that you all have awesome powers and Mermaids forms.

Cleo: It sure is Alexis.

Rikki: How did you and Jaden meet?

Alexis: We met at a place called Duel Academy. It's a school where kids go to learn how to become professional Duel Monster players.

Cleo: That's interesting.

Me: It's really cool. And the Duel Monster cards are awesome. I've been collecting them for over 10 years. Wait here.

I go into my room and I come back with a huge 12 inch binder filled with cards.

Me: This is my entire collection.

Alexis: This is a huge collection!

Cleo: Look at all these cards!

Emma: I've never seen so many of them.

Lincoln: I've seen this collection and it is awesome.

Me: Yep. It took me over 10 years to amass this collection and it took alot of money. Lets just say that it was more than what dad made before we won the lottery. I bought them at the stores and off the internet. I even took them from evil duelists as trophies.

Alexis was looking at them.

Alexis: Some of these cards we never saw at Duel Academy.

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: This is amazing. I still can't believe that there are so many of them.

Me: Yep. I just collect the cards and summon them when needed.

Alexis: It's incredible. Even Crowler's cards are in here.

Me: Yep.

Alexis: I became a duelist when I was a little girl. I was considered a very popular student but I don't have that Queen Bee complex.

Cleo: Well that's a relief.

Alexis: Yeah. When I met Jaden to me he was a punk kid that got lucky. But as time went on I realized that he was more than just an amateur. He had what it takes to become the next King of Games like Yugi Moto. Then Crowler kidnapped me and held me prisoner and it was all part of plot to get Jaden and Syrus expelled from the Academy.

Me: Yep. That's when I arrived because of my spy network. My best friend from computer club Charlie Nottingham informed me and I set out to stop and expose Crowler. And we did.

Alexis: Yep.

Cleo: What was Crowler gonna do?

Me: He was gonna get Jaden and Syrus expelled for going into the Abandoned Dorm to save Alexis. But Charlie informed me of what's been going on and we stopped it. Seto Kaiba came and he fired Crowler and arrested him.

They gasped.

Cleo: That's horrible!

Rikki: Why would he want to expell Jaden and Syrus?

Me: He was a sore loser. He was upset that he lost to Jaden and he sought revenge.

Emma: That's not right.

Tara (Terra): No it's not.

Emma: How did you get your powers Tara?

Tara (Terra): My story will shock you.

Tara revealed her story and it was shocking.

Emma: Tara that's awful!

Rikki: The genocide of your kingdom changed you forever.

Cleo: Oh man.

Tara (Terra): Yeah. I was changed forever as a result. I now have Geokinetic powers and Angel Wings for winged flight.

Lincoln: That's awesome.

Tara (Terra): Yeah.

Sailor Mars: My story is just like anyone elses until I became Sailor Mars. My real name is Rei Hino and I lived at a Japanese Temple for a while.

Cleo: That's so cool.

Rikki: It sure is.

Jen: My story is different. Being the cousin of the Incredible Hulk is an interesting adventure. I got my powers from a blood transfusion from Bruce and it gave me the ability to transform into the She-Hulk. Unlike Bruce however I retained my intellegence when I become She-Hulk.

Me: I know.

Cleo: That's incredible Jen.

Rikki: It sure is. We also heard that Ed beat up a psychotic killer from Eastern Europe.

Me: You heard right. Let me show you.

I use my magic and show Ed as Edzilla pulverizing Leena Klammer and it was awesome. They were shocked.

Cleo: Ed did all that?

Me: Yep. She was later arrested and thrown into the Triple Supermax Secure Psychiatric Prison Unit in Lake Vostok, Antarctica. If she escapes again she will be killed on sight. But she also has a terrible curse on her which is a fate worse than death: Eternal Life as a 9-year-old girl with an Uncontrollable Rage Problem.

Emma: Wow! Good riddence to her.

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: Leena Klammer was not just a danger to everyone around her but also to herself.

Me: Yep.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

The computer popped up and on a hologram we saw in the Tyrennian Sea near Italy a huge disturbance. Scans revealed that a group of friends on vacation in Italy were killed by a mermaid from the Dark Side of the Legend.

Me: Looks like we got a Dark Side Mermaid Problem on our hands.

Lincoln: Is the war starting already?

Me: No. It doesn't say but we have to stop this now. Lets go!

We headed out to Italy.

* * *

We arrived and saw a fight with a Dark Side Mermaid and a woman named Kelly and a man named Niko. We arrived and I kicked the dark mermaid in the face and blasted her in the chest and killed her instantly.

Me: That did it. (To Kelly) Are you all right?

Kelly: Yeah. Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem.

Another man came over and he was holding the mermaid as if he loved her and he was crying.

Niko: Know the Sirens still have a more fatal weapon than their song. Namely, their silence. And though admittingly as if it never happened it is considerable that someone quite possibly might have escaped from their singing. But from their silence, certainly never.

Me: That's the beauty of the Dark Side of the Legend. They are savage, ruthless, blood-thirsty monsters with an endless thirst for blood and that's why we have to kill all the dark side mermaids before they destroy the world.

Alexis: That's right.

Suddenly singing was heard in the distance and something evil was coming our way.

Niko: Something is wrong.

Me: Something's coming.

Kelly: What is it?

Alexis: More mermaids.

Lincoln: And they're heading this way.

Niko: Her sisters are coming for Vengeance.

Me: It's war. Kill one and thousands will take its place. Mermaid War is Inevitable.

A huge school of mermaids was heading our way and there were thousands of them. Maybe millions.

I pull out my radio.

Me: Everyone converge on our position. Mermaid War has arrived.

Jared: We're on our way dad.

Me: Hurry son.

Kelly: I'm not ready to die.

Niko: Living as a slave like him is a worse fate than death. Maybe we'll all die but at least we'll kill all those monsters! One by one!

Me: And we'll gladly help you. These monsters have plagued the world of mermaids for far too long and they are a menace to everyone.

Cleo: That's right.

Rikki: Lets do it.

Emma: No one ruins the good name of the mermaid on our watch!

Bella: Lets get em!

Everyone arrived and they landed by us ready to fight.

Varie: This is it guys.

Aylene: Yep. Mermaid War. We have to stop these monsters and prevent them from destroying the world.

Me: This is it everyone. WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

Laney: We're with you all the way J.D.

Cody: We won't let these monsters destroy our planet.

Zoe: That's right.

Hercules: We're ready.

Me: That's right. TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!

All: (Spartan Grunts)

We powered up.

Me: CHARGE!

Lilly sounded the charge horn and we went on the water and into the water and flew into the air above the water.

(The Battle of the Pelleanor Fields theme from The Lord of The Rings: Return of The King plays)

The mermaids got closer as we charged.

The battle that will decide the fate of the Human Race and Mermaids of good everywhere had begun.

WARNING: This battle contains lots of gore and carnage. Read at your own risk.

We all clashed with the dark mermaids and the entire Mediterranean Sea was being turned into a savage bloodbath. Blood and guts were splattering everywhere, limbs were being severed and thrown, organs were flying everywhere and heads were coming off. But as the fight progressed more mermaids from the dark side kept on coming by the tens of millions from all over the world. We were blasting and slashed them apart and it was a gruesome and horrific fight of indescriminate fury.

Cleo and Emma were facing some mermaids underwater.

Cleo: We don't know who you are. But you're giving mermaids a very bad name!

Dark Mermaid: Then why don't you cry about it? Perhaps to your parents who are all the way in Australia. OR maybe to those stupid boyfriends of yours?

Oh she did not just go there.

Emma: Oh, you did not just insult our boyfriends!

Cleo and Emma ripped her apart and blasted her.

Massive fiery explosions were blowing some of the mermaids apart and were setting some of the Mediterranean sea on fire. Hundreds of thousands of people were running for their lives in fear of they would be killed because of the battle. Magic, ice, fire, light, crystal, lightning, earth, wind, water and energy blasts were blowing apart some of the mermaids and throwing their limbs and organs everywhere and we were smashing their heads in with hammers and maces. She-Hulk was punching their heads off with her superhuman strength. Nicole was sealing all of their souls into the Book of Vile Darkness with her magic and they all just kept on pouring into it. It was a grizzly and gruesome fight. Suddenly reinforcements arrived. It was Verbina and Aster along with thousands of soldiers from Chrysalis and Thetis arrived with some of her friends and they blasted the Dark Mermaids with ion laser blasters and powerful streams of water.

Me: You all arrived just in time Verbina.

Verbina: Thanks J.D. Glad we could help.

Shanan: We all owe you one.

Thetis: Thanks Shanan.

We fought valiently and killed all the mermaids from the dark side of the legend 3 hours later.

We were panting hard and sweating a lot and our clothes were covered in blood and sweat.

Me: (Pants) That's the last of them. We did it guys. We won!

We all cheered wildly as we had saved the entire planet from total destruction 12 years from now. The Scourge of the Dark Side of the Mermaid had been wiped out for good.

Lily: We won and we saved the world from a horrible future.

Lana: We sure did.

Lola: That was the most action we've ever done.

Lucy: It was so great. And their blood is really tasty.

Lynn: You got to admit though it was a great workout.

Luan: This was an awesome battle. It was a fight of wonders! (Laughs) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was awesome. You were amazing my angel of comedy.

Luan: Thanks my King of Comedy.

Lensay: Mama gweat.

Everyone: Aww.

Luna: This was an awesome fight dudes and in the end we won.

Sam: We sure did.

Leni: We totes won and saved the world.

Lori: We sure did Leni. This was literally one of the most incredible battles we've ever experienced.

Vince: It sure was Lori. What did you think of it Carol?

Carol: It was awesome. You were awesome Vincey.

Me: You both were. You were awesome partner.

Vince: Thanks buddy.

Me: You're welcome.

Laney: Now the horrific future that destroyed Lensay's will never happen at all.

Lisa: Affirmative elder sister. It was thanks to our intervention and massacring the mermaids from the Dark Side of The Legend that we were able to prevent this cataclysmic calamity from ever happening.

Me: That's right Lisa. We saved the whole planet from total destruction and we saved the entirety of the human race from extinction.

Varie: And with the Dark Side of the Legend of the Mermaid completely eradicated we can now finally enjoy our peace with the mermaids of good and light.

Tamao: You said it sis. I'm happy they're all gone. Monsters like them deserve to be forever damned.

Moka: I agree. We all put them in their place.

Me: Yep.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) But what about this mess we made on the Mediterranean Sea.

Varie: I have an idea.

Varie whistled and called a huge school of Great White Sharks and they ate the remains of the dark mermaids.

When it was done, the sea was back to its sparkly blue color.

Varie: Good job boys.

Shark 1: (As James Gandolfini) Thanks Varie. To tell you the truth we've been wanting to eat the mermaids from the dark side for a long time.

Varie: Glad I could help.

Shark 2: (Groans) I'm so full I won't be able to eat for a long time.

Shark 3: Me neither. That was so tasty.

Shark 1: All right boys. Lets head home.

They went back home to the ocean.

Me: That was cool Varie. Those sharks sounded alot like famous gangsters on TV.

Varie: Yep.

Aylene: Well guys. Lets head home.

Me: You said it.

We went back home and arrived at 9:00 PM.

We walked into the house and Lynn Sr. and Rita were there.

Me: Hello Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita.

Rita: Hey J.D. We saw what happened over in Italy on the news and it was unbelievable.

Lynn Sr.: You guys were battling mermaids.

Me: Yep. They were from the dark side of the legend and you'll be happy to know that the future mermaid war has been stopped completely.

Lynn Sr.: That's awesome J.D.

Lincoln: We started out fighting 1 mermaid.

Varie: Then it rapidly grew to thousands and then millions.

Nicole: We fought a total of 1,742,482,933 dark mermaids.

Jared: The odds were grim but we all prevailed.

Jessie K: That's right.

Allie: It was intense and bloody but we triumphed.

Linka: Yeah.

Lynn Sr.: I'm so proud of you kids. You all have made us really proud.

Me: Thank you Mr. Lynn. Sorry we missed dinner. Saving the world is a huge job but somebody has to do it.

Cleo: That's right.

Rikki: It was awesome though.

Emma: Yep.

Bella: That's true.

Rita: Oh that's all right guys. But your dinner is in the fridge in your zones for you.

Me: Thanks. I'm hungry.

We ate our dinner after changing out of our bloody clothes and putting them in the wash and showering up. Then we went to bed.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one from the 2014 fantasy horror movie Killer Mermaid AKA Nymph. That movie takes place in Italy and it's about these friends that go on vacation there and it turns into a bloodbath when they encounter a mermaid from the dark side of the legend. This movie gives us a clear view into what the true nature of the Dark Side of the Legend is like. It was freaky, gruesome and surprisingly one of the movies that didn't scare me. I got the line for the Spartan's from 300 and that movie was awesome. Gerard Butler did a great job in that movie. That movie takes place during the Battle of Thermopylae back in 480 B.C. and that movie was amazing and gruesome. Let me know what you all think. I'm sorry if this chapter made you hurl your guts out because of its graphically violent nature.

See you all next time.

Killer Mermaid AKA Nymph is owned by Milan Todorovic, Viktorija Film and Talking Wolf Productions.


	354. Panda's VS Leopard

The Panda King and Laney are in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Linka, Nicole, Lisa, Rachel, Talia, and the Cooper Gang are in the control room.

Panda King: For the honor of the Cooper Clan.

Laney: Lets do this.

The Simulator Activated and they found themselve in the world of Kung Fu Panda.

Panda King: I sense trouble at that palace up there.

He went up the steps to the Jade Palace and he was accompanied by Po - another Anthropomorphic Panda Bear.

Po: Hey. You here to save the Valley too?

Panda King: I am. I'm the Panda King.

Laney: And I'm Laney Loud.

Panda King: And you are?

Po: I'm Po the Dragon Warrior. It's an pleasure to meet you.

Panda King: You too. So what's going on at the palace?

Po: Master Shifu is fighting his evil adopted son Tai Lung. He escaped from Chor Gong Prison to take the Dragon Scroll I have here and become the true Dragon Warrior.

Panda King: I feel a great evil coming from the palace. We have to hurry.

Laney: Yes master.

* * *

They arrived at the palace and saw Tai Lung - an Anthropomorphic Snow Leopard overpowering Shifu who is an Anthropomorphic Red Panda.

Laney: Hold it right there!

Tai Lung saw us.

Tai Lung: Well who do we have here?

Panda King: I am the Panda King.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, the Panda King's Student.

Po: And I am Po the Dragon Warrior.

Tai Lung: You? (Laughs) What are you all gonna do? Sit on me?

Laney: No. We're going to stop you.

Laney swung her hand and threw a fireball and it exploded by him and blew him into the back wall of the palace.

Panda King threw swung his hands and fired two more fireballs and they exploded by Tai Lung on both sides.

Po: That was awesome!

Tai Lung came at them and Laney kicked him in the back and sent him rolling down the hill of the temple. Panda King fired a bunch of fireworks at Tai Lung and he saw them coming and dodged them. Po appeared and he had the scroll and his hands.

Tai Lung: That scroll is mine!

Laney: It's never your scroll!

Laney kicked Tai Lung and swung her leg and fired a blade of pure fire at him.

Tai Lung dodged it and it exploded and blew him into a building.

KABOOM!

Tai Lung emerged from the rubble and went at them and the Panda King, Laney and Po were dodging all his attacks and moves as he was trying to get the scroll. It was a brutal struggle against him for the scroll. But he got the scroll and opened it and when he looked at it all he saw was his reflection.

Po: It's nothing.

Tai Lung: What?

Po: It's okay. I didn't get it the first time either. There is no secret ingredient.

Tai Lung dropped the scroll.

Po: It's just you.

Tai Lung was enraged and Laney kicked him in the head and sent him into another building. He came out and they got into a brutal fight and Panda King, Laney and Po overwhelmed him and sent him rolling into another building and he crashed into it.

CRASH!

He got out and ran out them in a blind rage and they kicked him into the sky and Panda King and Laney threw fireballs at him and they hit him in a big explosion.

Tai Lung fell down and crashed into the ground with a huge thud.

CRASH!

Laney: Oooh! That's gotta hurt.

Panda King: It sure did.

Tai Lung got up.

Tai Lung: You... Can't defeat me.

He got up and was on his last legs.

Tai Lung: You... You're all just a couple of big... stupid... fools. (To Po) And you... are just a big... fat... panda!

Po grabbed his finger with his left pointer finger and thumb.

Po: I'm not a big fat panda. I'm THE big fat panda.

Po lifted his little finger.

Tai Lung immediately recognized it.

Tai Lung: The Wuxi Finger Hold!

Po: Oh, you know this hold?

Tai: You're bluffing. You're bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you that.

Po: Nope. I figured it out. (Lowers his finger) Skadoosh.

A massive golden shockwave of energy exploded out of the valley and swept over the area. The fleeing residents of the valley saw it coming and knew something was up. They came back and saw a huge cloud of dust and they saw the Po.

Resident 1: The Dragon Warrior.

They saw Po and they knew that he saved them all. They cheered wildly for Po, Laney and the Panda King.

* * *

In the Control Room we cheered wildly for them.

Lincoln: They did it!

Lisa: Yes this battle was quite satisfying.

Me: The Panda King sure has taught her well.

Sly: That's right. I was wrong about the Panda King. He really has changed for the better. Laney sure got through to him.

Murray: It's awesome.

Neyla: It sure is.

Bentley: That was an impressive battle.

Dimitri: Word.

Jean Bison: It was a great battle. Tai Lung never even knew what he was up against.

Me: It takes an unpredictable mind to overcome your enemies in battle.

Varie: Yep.

* * *

Back in the Simulator, Laney was healing Master Shifu with her plant powers and he was fully healed and his back was better.

Shifu: Thank you so much. All of you. Especially you Po. You have earned the right to be called the Dragon Warrior.

Po: Thank you Master Shifu.

Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper came and they congratulated him. But Po still had alot to learn. Laney wanted to learn Kung Fu as well. So I beamed the Valley of Peace to the Zhangjiajie Mountains in China.

I set up a teleporter pad that would take Laney to the Valley of Peace and gave her a watch that would take her back home after her lessons are done. She would go on saturday's and sundays or during Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter Break.

* * *

At the Jade Palace as they were having tea, Laney wanted to ask Tigress a question.

Laney: Tigress I've been wanting to ask you this.

Tigress: What is it Laney?

Laney: Why did Tai Lung become the way he was?

Tigress: He wasn't always evil Laney. He was the adopted son of Master Shifu.

FLASHBACK

Tigress: (Narrating) Shifu found him as a cub and he raised him as his son.

Tai Lung was abandoned when he was a little cub and Shifu found him outside the Jade Palace gates and adopted him and raised him like a good father.

Tigress: And when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu, Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness.

Shifu trained Tai Lung in Kung Fu from a young age and he was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Tigress: It was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Master Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley.

Tai Lung was infuriated that he didn't get the scroll and he caused a huge amount of destruction in his wake. Destroying everything in his path. He then set his sights on the palace and busted through the wall.

Tigress: He tried to take the scroll by force and Shifu had to destroy what he had created.

Shifu was told to stop Tai Lung. But he could never bring himself to hurt the very creature he loved like his own son.

Tigress: But how could he?

Oogway managed to stop Tai Lung with ease.

Tigress: Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Laney was shocked.

Laney: That's awful. Tigress I'm so sorry.

Tigress: It's okay Laney.

Laney: I'm just shocked that's all. He could never bring himself to hurt someone he loved like his own son.

Tigress: That's right. But Shifu fulfilled his promise to set things right and train the True Dragon Warrior and you and the Panda King helped him. You have a tremendous light inside you Laney and you have a purity in your heart that is so strong that it will change not only your family but everyone around you.

Laney: Thank you Tigress. That means alot to me.

Laney promised to grow stronger from then on so she can protect everyone she loves.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanted to do a Kung Fu Panda theme chapter for a while now but I didn't know how to set it up. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks man. Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Seth Rogan, David Cross, Lucy Liu, Dustin Hoffman and Ian McShane did a great job in the first movie. I didn't see the whole movie but the fight with Po and Tai Lung was epic. Lets hope that they make a 4th Kung Fu Panda movie. Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness was a great show and it was awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Kung Fu Panda Series belongs to Dreamworks Animation, Nickelodeon, Paramount Pictures, John Stevenson, Mark Osborne and Peter Hastings.


	355. Down With Abusers

It starts in the Living Room. We are having an arm wrestling tournament. I am arm wrestling Lady Tsunade.

Me: Lets see who's stronger Lady Hokage.

Lady Tsunade: You're on J.D.

Lucy was the referee.

Lucy: Ready?

We're holding our hands and ready to go.

Lucy: Set... Go!

I go Super Angel and Lady Tsunade had a golden Chakra Aura flared up and we were really strong. We were really struggling but then I got the drop on her and pinned her.

Me: Ha! I win!

Lady Tsunade: You sure did J.D.

Goku: That was incredible.

Me: Thanks Master Goku.

Lady Tsunade: You're really strong J.D.

Me: So are you Lady Hokage and I think that you were only using 30% of your strength.

Lady Tsunade: You're right J.D.

Me: I would hate to imagine how strong you are at full power. You would probably throw me through 100 houses and send me flying to the other side of Michigan.

We laughed at that joke.

Lady Tsunade: I'm sure I would. But good match J.D.

Me: Thanks Lady Hokage.

We were betting on opponents and I raked in $400.00

Lincoln: Our next opponent's are Ed and Hulk.

Hulk: Hulk will crush you Ed.

Ed: We will see big guy.

They got ready.

Lucy: Ready?

They looked at eachother.

Lucy: Set... Go!

Ed transformed into Ed-zilla and it was an even match with one of the strongest superheroes in the Marvel Comics. But Ed got distracted by something and Hulk pinned his arm.

Hulk: Ha! Hulk Win!

We cheered for Hulk.

Me: Me and Hulk next.

Hulk: Hulk always wanted to see who is stronger.

Me: You'll get your wish big guy.

We readied ourselves.

Lucy: Ready?

We looked at eachother.

Lori: $50 on J.D.

Lynn: You're on.

Lincoln: Double that to $100.

Lucy: Set... Go!

We wrestle and it turns out my strength is stronger than the Hulk. I won.

Everyone cheered.

Me: Thank you. Thank you.

Hulk reverted back to Bruce Banner.

Me: You can control your changes at will now Bruce.

Bruce: That's right J.D. It took some doing but I managed to form a bond with my Hulk Side.

Me: That's awesome Bruce.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Bruce: Thank you. Good match J.D.

Me: Thanks Bruce.

We shake hands.

Static: Maria I'm so proud of your progress when you became a hero.

Maria: Thanks Virgil. It's awesome being a hero.

Carmen: It sure is.

Gear: It's a dangerous job but we got to do it.

Me: That's right Richie.

Linka was looking up something on my computer. I gave her permission to use it.

Linka: Hey J.D. something is going on in the city of Quahog, Rhode Island.

Bart: That town is a cesspool.

Homer: It sure is. The crime rate there isn't as bad as Springfield's was but it's right up there.

Me: Lets see what's up.

I used my computer and the satellites picked up voices and abuse in one of the houses.

It was the Griffin Residence.

Meg: Dad you can't do this to me!

Peter: Shut up Meg. No one cares about you.

We all gasped when we heard that.

Lois: No one will ever love you Meg. No one does and no one ever will.

Chris: What a loser! After 18 years you are nothing!

Meg: I HATE YOU!

Me: Oh that does it!

Static: No one should ever have to go through stuff like that!

Ben: No kidding.

Me: Lets get her out of that house and throw those people in prison! If there's one thing I hate more than a rapist, it's an abusive and mean family. Lincoln, Rachel, Laney, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Sam, Static, Bruce, Jaden, Jeremie, Aelita, Robin, Ash & Pikachu, Ben and Sailor Moon you all come with me.

Lincoln: You got it buddy.

Me: Lets go!

We went out to Quahog, Rhode Island.

* * *

Joe Swanson, a crippled police officer was leading the Griffin's and Glen Quagmire to the park.

Peter: So what's the reason why you're taking us to the park Joe?

Joe: Just to hang out with my friends.

Lois: Well it was nice you to do this Joe.

Joe: Thank you. (In his head) Cause it will be your last day on the streets.

Quagmire: I hope we see some hot ladies here. Giggity!

Joe: Don't you think I should get my gun from the police station? It could come in handy against those jerks who are trying to hurt you guys.

Lois: There's no time, Joe. We need to find Meg, Brian, and Stewie and then we're getting the heck out of Quahog.

Joe: Well, there's still time to get my pistol from the police station. It's only a few minutes away.

Peter (grabs Joe by the collar): You listen to me very carefully, Joe! We're going to find the rest of my kids, we're getting out of Quahog, and then we're gonna punish Stewie, Brian, and Meg for defying us!

Joe (defensively): Just a gun is all I'm saying.

At the park they arrived and we had them surrounded.

Peter: Holy crud! The famous J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings!

Me: That's right. Peter, Lois and Chris Griffin. Pleasure to meet you.

Peter: What the heck is this?!

Joe (chuckles): It seems pretty obvious. It's a trap.

Stewie (to Lois): Suprised to see us, Lois?

Joe: Oh, and don't worry about me not having a gun, Peter. J.D. gave me this nice new one. [points gun at Peter] Along with a better offer.

I hand Joe a CD.

Me: This disk is all you'll need.

Joe: Thank you.

Me: First lets have some fun with you before they take you in Peter. (Cracks Knuckles)

Rachel: Lets. And you're getting the ultimate castration for your perverse pleasure Quagmire.

We take them and fight them and Peter, Lois and Chris were trying to fight back. Bruce was facing Peter.

Peter was punching Bruce. But he was making him mad.

Bruce: Peter! You're making me angry.

Peter: Yeah?

Bruce: You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!

Then Bruce started to change and he became the Incredible Hulk!

Peter: The Incredible Hulk!

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Hulk smashed Peter in the face and sent him crashing into a park bench.

Ben became Rath.

Ben: Rath!

Me: An Appoplexian.

Rath: That's right J.D.

Lincoln: What's an Appoplexian?

Me: They come from the planet Appoplexia located 18,000 light-years away from Earth. The Appoplexian's are a race of Animal Humanoids that are really aggressive and they act like the pro wrestlers here on Earth.

Laney: That is so cool!

Lincoln: Lynn likes wrestling. Maybe she can see how she fairs to him.

Rath: Yep. We'll have to see. Now watch this.

Rath walked up to Peter.

Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PETER LOWENBRAU GRIFFIN SR.! AS LONG AS WE'RE STANDING ON THIS PLANET, NO ONE IS GONNA ABUSE THE CHILDREN WE CARE ABOUT! YOU HEAR ME!

Rath punched Peter in the stomach and punched him in the face and knocked out all of his teeth and he was bleeding bad.

Static landed a punch and kick on Peter and he was knocked out.

Ben reverted back.

Me: That was awesome Ben. That line Rath uses is Hulk Hogan's famous catch phrase when he wrestles.

Ben: That's cool J.D.

Me: Yep. Good job guys.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Stewie, Rachel and Bonnie were beating Lois up and she was in a bad scrape.

Sailor Moon: You give all loving mothers everywhere a bad name!

Stewie: Yeah! You're the worst mother and the most worthless (Censored) that ever lived!

Rachel: No one beats up kids on our watch!

Bonnie: I don't know what I ever saw in you as a friend Lois. To me Lois, you are dead to me.

They beat Lois up really bad.

* * *

Joe, Ash, Jeremie, Lincoln, Laney and Jaden were beating up Chris and we was pulverized bad. Lucy, Sam, Lisa, Lola, Aelita, Ash & Pikachu and Robin beat up Quagmire really bad and Lucy fired a blast of black lightning.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Quagmire saw that all the women everywhere were dead and the entire planet was destroyed. Sam then fired a blast of fire at his crotch and burned him really bad.

Sam: This is what you get for being a menace to all women everywhere.

Lori arrived with Vanzilla 2.0 in Jet mode.

Me: Lets go guys and let the proper authorities handle this.

We left in Vanzilla with Meg, Stewie and Brian with us and Jillian came with us too.

Peter, Lois and Chris were arrested and their bond was set at $600,000,000.00 cash only.

* * *

Lisa fixed Meg up and she was more beautiful than ever.

Meg: I got to admit though. I look amazing. Who would've thought that the Goth Girl Look would be so awesome on me.

Me: It sure does look awesome for you Meg.

Meg: J.D. I can't thank you all enough for saving me from the Griffin's. I can never forgive them for everything they put me through.

Me: I know Meg. I'm so sorry that they put you through all that your entire life.

Bart: I agree Meg. Those people don't even deserve to call themselves parents. Your dad is even dumber than my dad.

Homer: Yeah son. He is stupider than me.

Brittney: Yep. But Meg you look amazing as a goth.

Meg: Thanks Brittney. But I don't think I know this style better than you and Lucy do.

Brittney: I can teach you. I adopted the darkness when I was seven. Lucy was born a goth from day one so she was essentially born from the darkness.

Meg: That's wicked. Darkness is everywhere.

Brittney: You're starting to catch on. Good start.

Meg: The Griffin's trial is being broadcasted nationwide and it's gonna be a case of major humilation for them.

Stewie: And the Fat man and his whiny woman are gonna get what's coming to them.

Brian: What Lois and Peter did to you all was absolutely horrific and they don't even deserve to be called parents, let alone human beings.

Me: You'll get no argument from me Brian. Also Brian I read your book " Faster Than The Speed of Love" and it's a true work of art. It's a magnificent story.

Brian: Well thank you J.D. I'm glad you like my bestselling book.

Me: You're welcome.

Lana: (Offscreen) Hey Guys! The Griffin's trial is on!

Me: Lets go watch and see the Griffin's get humiliated.

* * *

In the Living Room we watched the trial from start to finish. Many people testified against the Griffin's for their horrific abuse towards Meg and they showed pictures of the abuse she had to endure. Peter farted in her face all the time, fabricated lies that made everyone afraid of Meg to prevent her from having friends. Whenever they would see Meg they would pour gasoline on themselves and light themselves on fire and jump out the window.

Me: That is just sick. The Griffin's need to go away for life.

Meg: I agree J.D.

Lisa S.: Those people were monsters and they don't even deserve the right to ever be called parents.

Varie: You said it.

The trial even showed the abuse she even had to endure in James Woods Regional High School. Connie and her friends were the worst ever bullies towards her and even the teachers and the staff tormented her. They wouldn't help her, falsely grade her and even ruin her education.

Lana: Those people are a bunch of dumb buttfaces!

Lola: Yeah! They don't care about you at all Meg! But we do.

Meg: Thanks Lola.

Lila: It's not right what you had to go through. That town needs to be taught a lesson they'll never forget.

Me: Well said girls. We would blow it up with a nuke but that's too extreme.

Keith: After this we're gonna find a way to destroy Quahog.

Me: Yep. But first we have to get all the kids and any people that can be redeemed out of there.

Olivia: That's right J.D.

Raven P.: Yeah. That town needs to be wiped off the map for its crimes against humanity.

Henry: It's just as dysfunctional as Springfield was.

Me: You'll get no argument from me.

The trial went on and the verdict came down. They found the defendents guilty on all charges.

Me: Guilty.

Meg: Guilty.

We all cheered wildly for their conviction. Justice has been served.

* * *

The next day at their sentencing in the Quahog Courthouse, Meg delivered her impact statement. It was an emotional time for her and she felt like an huge weight was lifted off of her. Knowing that her former family was going away for a long time. She then told the judge to show no mercy on them.

The judge sentenced Peter, Lois and Chris to 50 years in prison without parole and ordered them to pay Meg $500,000,000.00 in restitution. Their parental rights were officially terminated. The Griffin's were also given a life sentence of public humiliation and the people of the country would gather and do all kinds of humiliating things to them in front of everyone. They were also never allowed to contact Meg, Stewie or Brian in any way. Connie and her pose that tormented Meg were given 50,000 hours of community service and kept under 24/7 watch and banned from all social media sites for life. Should they ever violate the terms of their ban they will be sent to prison. They were also ordered to pay Meg $700,000,000.00 in restitution. They all were also expelled from school. Their parents were outraged that their children got a huge rap sheet. Because of the abuse Meg endured at the hands of the teachers too, James Woods Regional High School was closed down for good. The Griffin household was demolished. Lois was disowned by her family. Peter was officially made the biggest loser in the world. Good riddence to really bad rubbish. Quahog was now officially declared after that the worst town ever to live in and the Griffin's were now declared "AMERICA'S MOST HATED FAMILY".

Meg, Stewie and Brian now live in the Knudson-Loud-Anderson-Weather estate and they severed their ties to the Griffin's forever. It's gonna take some time for Meg to forgive the Griffins.

It was also the start of a new life for Meg, Stewie and Brian.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I didn't know how to set this one up. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas that put the whole thing together. Thanks for helping me man. I saw the Anti-Meg abuse story created by KaijuPrincess13 called A New Life and it's a great story. I originally wanted to follow that one but I lost inspiration for it and went for a different approach for the story. Family Guy is a silly show created by Seth MacFarlane and he is doing a great job with the show. It's only been on at half the length of the Simpsons and it's awesome. I don't watch it that often though. But the Meg abuse on the show infuriates me. I'm a huge Anti-Meg Abuse fan and it's great. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Family Guy is owned by 20th Century Fox Television, Seth MacFarlane and David Zuckerman.


	356. The Redemption Squad Cometh

It starts out in the Simulator.

(Intestinal Distress by Earthworm Jim OST plays)

Me, Lana, Lincoln and Rita were shrunk down and we were crawling through the inside of someones intestines to see what it's like.

Lincoln: Oh man. This is so disgusting!

Me: I know. It smells like this man swallowed something and it died.

Lana: I think this is really cool!

Rita: It sure is weird being inside a monster.

Me: I know Ms. Rita. You're a dentist but have you always wondered what it's like seeing other parts of the body?

Rita: I sure have J.D. This is really cool though. I've always wondered what it would be like to go inside someones digestive tract.

Lana: Well now you have mom.

Lincoln: This is really cool.

Me: It's gross but awesome.

We went into the Large Intestine. It had a lot of filthy stuff and it was lined with fart glands.

Me: This colon is lined with fart glands. Wait a second. Who do we know that has a huge flatulence problem? (I gasped as I realized that we are in the colon of someone we know) Oh no! We're in Lori's Intestine!

Rita: So this is the source of Lori's fart problem. Lori has too many flatulence glands.

Me: I would call this disease Stinky Butt Syndrome.

Lana: Stinky Butt Syndrome? What's that?

Me: It's a disease I made up. I got it from Stinky Butt from the Ripping Friends.

Lincoln: It's a fitting name for it.

Rita: Yeah.

Me: It causes you to develop more fart glands than the average human and it causes you to have a major fart problem.

Rita: That explains Lori's bad habit of farting and blaming it on something else.

Lana: How can we get rid of it?

Me: The only option is surgery but it's way too risky. One false move and it will kill you.

Lincoln: That's bad.

Rita: Lets get out of here and reveal what we found to Lori.

The Simulator deactivated and we came out smelling like rotten corpses.

Me: First lets take a shower and tell everyone.

Lana: Okay.

* * *

After our showers we brought the siblings down and told everyone everything.

Me: So during our adventure in the Simulator we found out that we wound up inside Lori's intestines and discovered something rather unusual.

Lincoln: It's the source of Lori's Flatulence Problem.

Lori: (In denial) I don't have a flatulence problem!

Me: Actually Lori, you do. We found out that your flatulence problem is this.

I show Lori a picture of the inside of her intestine and she saw the fart glands lining her colon.

Me: Your Large Intestine is lined with Fart Glands and eating all that health food is the cause of it. You have a disease I call Stinky Butt Syndrome.

Lincoln: We got the idea for it from The Ripping Friends.

Lana: It's true big sis. You have a major flatulence problem caused by this disease.

Me: The good news is it's harmless but it causes you to produce more fart gas than normal.

Lori: You guys are all right. I do have a major flatulence problem. (Crying) I've had it for a long time!

Varie comforted her.

Varie: It's not your fault Lori. It's a natural function. Lynn farts all the time and she is a strong farter.

Lynn: (STRONG FART) Excuse me.

Laney: Yeah. But Lori we've always known that you've had this issue for a while.

Lola: That's right Lori. You can't keep denying it.

Me: Lola. That's only making her feel worse.

Lola: Oh.

Rita: Lori. Farting is a natural process. Everybody does it.

Luan: Yeah. There's no tooting out of this! (Laughs) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Sorry Lori. It was a good joke.

Lori: (Laughs) That was a good one. I'm so sorry I hid it from all of you.

Linka: It's all right Lori.

Rita went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and a strange blue gas covered the inside of the house. It swept over us and it vanished just as fast as it came.

Me: Is everyone all right?

Lori: We're fine J.D.

Leni: I'm totes fine J.D.

Luna: I'm okay dude.

Rachel: Me too.

Lucy: Looks like we're all okay J.D.

We heard a scream.

Linka: That sounds like mom.

Lynn: It's coming from the kitchen.

Me: Come on!

We go into the kitchen and we saw a shocking discovery. Rita's arms were stretched a long ways and she was stretching her legs too.

Me: Ms. Rita?

Laney: Mom? What happened?

Rita: I don't know. I can stretch really far now!

Me: You have super elasticity! You can stretch a long way and change your body in more ways ever thought possible. Lisa's experiment gave you these powers.

Rita: This is incredible! I can now reach into all those hard to reach places.

Me: Lets try it.

I look around the kitchen and I see a really narrow gap between the wall and the refrigerator. I take out a coin and throw it behind the fridge.

Me: Try reaching behind the fridge for that quarter I threw behind it.

Rita: Okay.

Rita stretched her arm out and it flattened and went under it and she grabbed the coin and pulled it out.

Me: You did it!

Shannon: That is so cool!

Ember: It sure is dude.

Me: Now Ms. Rita, these powers were given to you for a reason. With Great Power Come Great Responsibility.

Rita: I know J.D. I don't even know if I can fight yet.

Then a blast of lightning flew in and hit Rita and she was enveloped in a tornado of pure lightning.

Laney: We have an elemental choosing in progress!

Lincoln: Yeah!

When the tornado died down Rita had wings with feathers made of pure lightning and they were emitting the roar of a raging thunderstorm.

Me: Wow!

Rita got up.

Rita: What happened?

Me: You have awesome angel wings Ms. Rita.

I form a mirror of water and she saw this and gasped.

Rita: I have wings now!

Me: You now have lightning powers too.

Rita: Let me see here.

Rita held out her hand and a stream of lightning hit the wall and blew a huge hole into it.

Me: Wow! That's strong lightning. Let me check here.

I pull out my legends book and made a surprising discovery.

Me: Here it is. Ms. Rita was given Lightning powers by the Lightning of Loucetios, the God of Lightning in Celtic Myth. Once every 370 years, he grants a worthy soul his powers over storms, lightning, and the air. But there's a major catch. That soul must be given powers first from an alternative source.

Talia: That's incredible!

Janeen: That's awesome. And Ms. Rita was given her powers because of Lisa's failed experiment.

Laney: Yeah. So how does it feel to have powers like us mom?

Rita: It feels awesome sweetie. I have a lot to learn now.

Me: We'll gladly help train you Ms. Rita.

Odd (he and William enter the house): Man, that was an awesome time at the arcade!

William: It sure was! I had fun at Pac Man.

The two of them see the rest of the heroes in the kitchen.

Odd: Did you guys have a pool party without us?

Maria: No. But you two did miss an awesome sight.

Odd: What happened?

Me: Ms. Rita got Lightning Powers and Super Elasticity.

William: That's awesome!

Odd: How did this happen?

We explained the situation.

Odd: That's intense!

William: It sure is.

Stewie came down.

Stewie: Ah. William you've returned. I want to talk to you for a sec.

William: Sure Stewie.

* * *

In Stewie's lab in Lisa's Room, Stewie was showing William an awesome blaster that had three long barrels on it and there was a dial on each one.

Stewie: This is my Tri-Beamed Elemental Blaster. What it does is it takes one of the elemental forces of nature like Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Darkness, Light and so on and it fires them in a focused beam that corresponds with that element. But the blasts are 10 times more powerful than a regular blaster.

William: Wow! That's awesome!

Stewie: It sure is. Just turn this dial here on the blaster and it will select an element. You can use different elements at once or one for a more powerful effect. Lots of combinations to choose from.

William: That's amazing Stewie!

Stewie: Thank you William and it's your blaster.

William: For me? (Takes the blaster) Thanks Stewie.

Stewie: You're welcome my friend.

Me: That's a nice blaster William.

William: It sure is. Lets test this puppy out.

Me: Lets head to the training yard then.

* * *

Out on the training yard we were testing the blaster.

Me: Here we are. Lets give this baby a test.

William: Okay. Lets start with fire.

Me: Okay. One barrel or three?

William: One to start.

William turned the dial on the top barrel to fire and he readied it. It was aimed at the bullseye.

William: Time to burn.

William fired it and a powerful super focused red beam of fire was fired from it and it hit the bullseye and incinerated it.

Me: Whoa!

Maria: That is powerful!

Me: It sure was. That was more like a focused fire blast.

Stewie: The blaster focuses the elements into deadly beams that can hit anything on contact with different results.

Me: That's awesome!

William: It sure is.

Maria: Yeah. William can I talk to you for a sec in Lori's room?

William: Sure Maria.

Later in Lori's room, Maria gathered Elena, Venom, Stewie, Riku and William. I was there too with Lincoln and Rachel.

Maria: Now the reason I gathered you all here is because I want us to become a team that can help the people to show that we have changed and redeemed ourselves. I know this is hard to explain but like you all I too was once a bad guy. You were corrupted by an evil supercomputer wanting to destroy the world. I was a bad guy because of the Big Bang and that mutagenic compound. It turned me into pure water and gave me awesome water powers. But I dove into a life of crime out of fear. When J.D. and company came they reunited me with my big sister Carol. She helped me and I got my humanity back as a result because of the Water Stallion of Tefnut. I regained everything I lost because of the Mutagen.

Elena: That's intense Maria.

Riku: It sure is.

Venom: **We know how you feel Maria.** (Eddie Brock reveals his face) I had a horrible life and I thought that Spiderman was to blame for it. Because of J. Jonah Jameson I lost everything. My job, my health, my apartment, and almost my freedom. (Becomes Venom) **We became Venom to get revenge on Spiderman so that we can do whatever we want. But J.D. and Vince made us realize what fools we were fighting for the wrong cause. So we renounced our criminal ways to make sure that evil never wins again.**

Maria: That's awful Venom. I had no idea.

Venom: It's not your fault Maria. It's J. Jonah Jameson's fault. He's in jail and he can rot there.

Riku: I agree. My story is a grim one. Sora and Me are best friends and we live on a great island called Destiny Island. It's a paradise. But then everything changed when the Heartless arrived and destroyed our world. I was made a deal by the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent and she poisoned my mind with darkness and I was forced to fight my best friend. Sora defeated me and he never gave up on me and he traveled all over the universe to find me and bring me back. He saved me from my own darkness.

Me: I remember that Riku. That was horrible that Xehanort did that to you. He was the ultimate evil.

Elena: He sure was. My story was just as bad. I plunged into darkness when I found out what Xehanort was going to do. I became the Savage Nymph - Larxene and I was a ruthless monster. I worked for Xehanort's evil Organization XIII and it was a nightmare until J.D. and his friends came and saved me from my own darkness by reuniting me with Aqua. I almost lost everything because of Xehanort.

William: That's awful Elena. My story is not good either. I was introduced to the world of Lyoko as a new member of the Lyoko Warriors. But the evil Supercomputer X.A.N.A. poisoned my mind with evil and made me into its personal servant. I would try to kill the Lyoko Warriors under its influence. But they never gave up on me and they saved me from a fate worse than death.

Me: Jeremie told me about that. That was horrible. And with X.A.N.A. gone for good we never have to see its ugly face again.

William: Yeah. I want to form a squad just for us where we can help people and show everyone that we've redeemed ourselves.

Me: That's understandable.

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome.

Me: Since it's your idea William, you can be the leader.

William: Okay. I want Maria to be my second in command, Venom can be the Muscle, Stewie can be the technogenius, Riku can be our Chief Mystic, and Elena can be our enforcer.

Lincoln: That's awesome!

Me: It sure is. I have just the mission for you guys.

William: What is it?

Me: Your mission is to retrieve the most powerful item in the world: The Cosmic Cube.

Lincoln: What's the Cosmic Cube?

Me: It's an extremely powerful artifact that can grant its owner anything they desire. Its power is completely immeasurable and it's omnipotent.

Venom: **That sounds like an extremely powerful artifact.**

Me: It was stolen by this creature...

I show a hologram of the creature.

Me: M.O.D.O.C.

Venom: Oh man. We've heard of him. He's considered one of the most dangerous villains of the Avengers.

Me: That's right Venom. His name is an acronym for **M** ental **O** rganism **D** esigned **O** nly for **C** onquest. His real name is George Tarleton and he was the leader of the terrorist organization A.I.M. which stands for **A** dvanced **I** dea **M** echanics.

Lincoln: What does he want with the Cosmic Cube?

Me: We don't know. But we're gonna find out. Me and Lincoln are gonna go with all of you to help you.

William: But me, Elena, Stewie and Riku can't fly like you guys.

Lisa came in.

Lisa: Not to worry William. I have the solution for you. Follow me.

We went into Lisa's lab and she showed us an awesome hovercar.

Lisa: Behold. This is your new transport vehicle, the Redemption 6 Hovercar. It's equiped with the most advanced state of the art equipment.

Me: That is an awesome car Lisa.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: You think you can handle it William?

William: I know I can handle it.

Me: Okay. Now MODOC was last sighted in Chicago, Illinois. Going to Chicago is considered a Death Sentence. Lets roll!

* * *

We arrived in Chicago.

Me: Here we are guys. Chicago, Illinois.

Lincoln: Why is coming here to Chicago a Death Sentence?

Me: It's because it's one the most lawless cities in the country. Because of the high crime rate. More crimes happen here than any other city in the country.

Lincoln: That's terrible.

Venom: **What do you think MODOC wants with the Cosmic Cube?**

Stewie: Well, the Cosmic Cube is able to change reality based on the owner's desires. MODOK is either trying to sell it to the highest bidder or attempting to reverse engineer its powers for himself. And he's using all of the technology in this base to do it.

?: How unusual to hear deductive skills from an infant like yourself.

Riku: Who said that?

Maria: I think I know who. Get ready, team!

MODOC appeared from the shadows. His hands were raised above his hand with his right one holding a container with the Cosmic Cube inside.

Elena: Smart move to surrender, MODOC. Hand over the Cosmic Cube and come along quietly.

William: Elena, I don't think MODOC's...

MODOC: Surrendering? No. But thank you for moving closer. (fires laser beam from his head)

I block the laser and fire it back at him.

Me: So we meet at last MODOC.

MODOC: Yes. The famous J.D. Knudson and Lincoln Loud. I see you all have Venom and some new teammates with you.

Me: That's right. This is all a test of redemption for a new squad we created.

William: It's our chance to prove ourselves.

Riku: Hey, MODOC. If you're so smart, why don't you answer this question?

MODOC: Go ahead. There hasn't been any question that I haven't been able to answer.

Riku (smirks): What's red, black, and blue all over?

MODOK: What's red and (realizes something) Ha, ha! I see. How very droll. Once again, you're insulting me, so I (Venom webs the Cosmic Cube out of his grasp) HEY!

Me: I'll take that.

I catch the Cosmic Cube and Maria reveals her aqua blue swimsuit and spreads her wings.

Me: Lets get him guys!

We charged and I kicked MODOC around and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Venom and Stewie fired a blast of Web and Lightning and they combined.

Venom & Stewie: WEB LIGHTNING TORRENT!

It wrapped around him and electrocuted him.

Elena and Maria danced around him and fired a combined blast of Water and Lightning.

Elena & Maria: ELECTRIC WATER DELUGE!

William and Riku fired spheres of light and darkness at MODOC and the light sphere encapsulated him and the dark sphere mixed with it and became a miniature black eclipsed sun.

William & Riku: ECLIPSE MAELSTROM!

It exploded and MODOC was on the ground as a sizzling mess.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize the world again MODOC!

I fired a blast of energy at him and it sucked all of his knowledge out of him and I made it my own. My brain was growing at an incredible rate and when it was done I fell to the ground and was panting.

William: J.D. are you okay?

Me: Yeah William. I'm fine. Whoa! That attack sucked all of his knowledge out of him and transfered it into me. I have a major league splitting headache. But the good news is that MODOC is now a brainless dumb idiot. Look.

MODOC was babbling and drooling like a dumb braindead monkey.

I beamed him to the Moon prison where he will stay forever.

Me: I know where all his bases are.

I fired an energy blast into the sky that split off into several blasts and they went in different directions and they went out to destroy all of MODOC's A.I.M. bases like a bunch of heat-seeking missiles. They hit all the bases in different countries in desert areas hidden under the sands. There was even one hidden under Death Valley.

Me: That's it. All of the bases and hideouts have been destroyed.

William: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Me: Yep. You passed your test guys. Well done.

William: Thanks J.D.

Maria: Just so you all know I keep my clothes in this special backpack J.D. made me.

Me: Glad it works Maria.

Maria: Thank you. William. I have something I want to tell you.

William: What is it?

Maria: William I want to tell you that ever since we met I feel like I've gotten closer to you and by that I mean more than a friend.

William: What do you mean Maria?

Maria: What I mean is that I love you! I've loved you more than anything since then.

William: I.. I love you too Maria.

They kissed and we cheered for them.

Me: (Sniffles) I'm so happy for them.

Lincoln: Me too buddy.

* * *

Back at home we told everyone about what happened.

Lori: That's awesome!

Luna: Way to go dudes!

William had Maria sitting on his leg.

Carmen: I'm so happy for you big sis.

Maria: Thanks squirt.

Carmen: You're welcome. But William let me warn you. If you hurt my big sister in any way, shape or form, I will incinerate you! UNDERSTAND!?

William: (Gulps) I swear I won't hurt her.

Carmen: Good.

Laney: So what are you gonna do with the Cosmic Cube, J.D.?

Me: I know just what to do with it. But we can only use it one time. We're going to Hogwarts.

* * *

We were later at the ruins of the destroyed Hogwarts School and it was left there to rot.

Luna LG: (British Accent) What are you gonna do with the Cosmic Cube?

Me: Watch. Cosmic Cube, Please grant my wish: resurrect and restore everyone that was killed by the evil Lord Voldemort and his minions so that families may be reunited and wounds may heal.

I held up the Cube and it glowed and fired a huge beam of light that formed a dome and we all were shocked and saw Hogwarts being repaired and all the people that Voldemort and his minions killed were fully resurrected. Everyone was reunited with their families and parents that were killed in the merciless onslaught were resurrected.

Me: Unbelievable! It worked.

Hermione & Ginny: (British Accent) Harry! Ron!

Harry Potter was resurrected along with Ron Weasley.

Ginny: (British Accent) Ron!

Everyone was reunited with loved ones and more. Harry had his parents for the first time in his life. All the staff was resurrected.

It was a glorius sight to behold. Almost 1 year after the death of Voldemort and his minions at the hands of Rin Nohara, Aylene Carter and Lola Loud, everything was back to the way it was.

* * *

After we got back home I put the Cosmic Cube inside our safe where it will never be stolen again.

Me: Thank you Cosmic Cube.

I closed the vault door and the Cube was going to be safe no matter what.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter and I came up with the rest of it. This chapter has 4 parts. 1 is where Rita gets her powers, 2 is where the Redemption Squad is formed, 3 is where they get the Cosmic Cube and defeat MODOC and 4 is the resurrection of everyone killed by Voldemort. Thanks for the awesome ideas man. Credit goes to you for them man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	357. A Mermaid's Revenge

It starts in Australia as 4 boys are looking for something or someone.

Ash: Still nothing?

Lewis: They've been gone for two weeks. I've tried calling them and sent emails. But they won't pick up.

Zane: C'mon! This is Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki we're talking about. They can handle themselves.

Will: You're just saying that because you're still bummed about Rikki breaking up with you.

Zane: I am not!

Ash: That's enough, guys! Arguing won't get us anywhere.

Will: You're right. Let's ask their families where they are.

Lewis: Let's start with Cleo's house first.

They went to Cleo's house and Cleo's dad answered. He told them that Cleo is in America.

Lewis: So the girls are in America? Then that's where we're headed.

Cleo's dad: That's not necessary. The girls are perfectly safe there.

Ash: But they must be worried sick about us. And they're our girlfriends.

Kim Sertori (scoffs): Well, I hope you boys know what you're doing. I heard that America is home to many dangerous villains.

Zane (glares at her): Listen, pipsqueak. We've been through a lot with helping the girls with Denman, Charlotte, and that comet. We can handle a few villains.

Cleo's dad: Ok. But just be careful.

Ash: We will, Mr. Sertori. C'mon, guys! Let's get a flight booked to America. We have girlfriends to find.

However unknown to them a girl was overhearing the conversation from behind the rocks. It was Charlotte Wattsford.

Charlotte: So they're heading for America. Now I can get my revenge.

* * *

On the flight there, Charlotte was sitting in the back of the plane.

Flight attendant: How are you feeling, miss?

Charlotte (grins sinisterly): Like a monster!

* * *

12 hours Later the plane landed in Royal York, Michigan.

Ed: Hey, there! My name is Ed and these are my friends!

Zane: Hey there. Don't mind us. We're just looking for Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, and Bella Hartley.

Eddy (with a deep voice and Autralian accent): No, you're not! You may not be meet our friends today, mate!

Double D (raised eyebrow): ... Eddy, are you changing your voice?

Eddy (fake accent): No.

Spidey: You are. You're imitating the Australian dude. It's weird.

Eddy (fake accent): No, I'm not.

Tara M (giggles): You just did it again!

Eddy (fake accent): This is my voice!

Zane: Are you mocking me?

Eddy (copies him): Are you mocking me?

Zane You just did it again!

Eddy (to Luan with fake accent): He's trying to copy me!

Luan (laughs): Alright, sweetie. That's enough.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella were watching this. Cleo was giggling, Emma was face palming, Rikki was laughing, and Bella was smirking.

Cleo: Hey guys!

They saw them and hugged them.

Me, Lisa and Melody were having ice cream.

Melody: Thanks for getting ice cream with me, Lisa.

Lisa: No problem, Melody. We needed something to do while the others met those boys from Australita.

I sensed something.

Me: Uh oh. I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Suddenly, Melody is knocked out from behind. She falls to the ground, revealing Charlotte to be the one who knocked her out.

Lisa (alarmed): Wait. Aren't you Charlotte Wattsford?

Charlotte (grins sadistically): That's my name. Don't wear it out.

Me: I've heard about you. You're one of Cleo's enemies for abusing her powers for her own selfish gains.

Charlotte: That's right.

Lisa: What in Einstein's name are you doing here?

Charlotte: Oh, that's what I want to talk to you about! (points gun at Lisa)

Lisa (scared): Now what…could I have possibly done…to deserve such aggression?

Charlotte: It's not what you've done, it's what you're gonna do.

Lisa: Come again?

Charlotte: I want the powers that Melody has. And I want them via injection.

Lisa: Don't you already have mermaid powers?

Charlotte: I did. But Cleo and her friends took them away from me, along with my former boyfriend and locket! But that's fine. Now I want the powers of Ariel's daughter. You've seen what she can do, right?

Lisa: I have…and those powers are amazing. And those wings are very beautiful.

Charlotte: I want that. No, I need that! Make me that!

Me: You don't have any idea what you're doing Charlotte.

Lisa: It's not that simple. The powers are gained through the people that the dieties choose. I don't know what will happen if I inject them into someone else. The results could be… castastrophic. (Charlotte grabs Lisa by the collar and raises her into the air) I didn't say I was unwilling…I just need informed consent…and you've given it!

Lisa pulled out a vile of blood. But what Charlotte doesn't know is that it's a vile of a mixture of alien DNA. She drank it.

Charlotte: You better hope that this works. Because if it doesn't, I'll-

Charlotte suddenly was cut off as she screamed in pain. She dropped to the ground holding her stomach in a fetal position.

Charlotte: What's happening to me!?

Her body started to change and expand as her black leather jacket tore off.

Me: Oh man!

Charlotte: (Voice distorting) **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?**

Melody got up and she saw Charlotte.

Melody: You monster!

Lisa (terrified): This is what I was trying to explain! (Charlotte gains Water Hazard's legs and her skin turns blue as her purple shoes rip off) You can't gain powers from a deity through injection. (Charlotte's gains Jetray's wings and Ampfibian's tentacles as her red shirt ripped to shreds) The powers have to be earned! (Ripjaws' tail bursts through Charlotte's blue jeans) Ok, you're probably not listening to a word I'm saying. (Charlottes gains Ripjaws' lure on her forehead and teeth) But if you'll just get back on the table, I can fix this!

Me: She's a mixture of different aliens. She has an Amperi's tentacles, an Orishan's legs, A Piscciss Volann's Lure and tail and an Aerophibian's wings. What a monstrosity!

Charlotte: NEVER! (flies through the roof)

The heroes along with mermaid girls and their boyfriends come in the house.

Lori: We're back! (sees the roof destroyed) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROOF?!

Varie: Something went down here.

Lincoln (walks into Lisa's room and sees the destroyed remains of Charlotte's clothes): Either someone was doing laundry or something really bad happened.

We flew out of the roof and went after Charlotte.

She saw Cleo.

Charlotte: Cleo! Just the girl I wanted to see.

Cleo: Charlotte? What happened to you!? You've become a monster!

Me: A scientific sabotage. She wanted our powers to get revenge on you for ruining her life.

Rikki: Some people just will never take a hint.

Me: Lets get this monster!

Me, Varie and Lincoln go Super Angel and I activate my Ultimate J.D. form. Ben became Chromastone.

Ben: CHROMASTONE!

Me: A different type of Crystalsapian from planet Petropia.

Chromastone: That's right J.D.

Me: Lets waste this brat!

We fought Charlotte and she was putting up a huge fight.

Charlotte (fires water at Cleo who dodges it): I hate you, Cleo Sertori! (fires electricity at her, knocking her down) Do you hear me?! I HATE YOU! I hate how you took my locket from me! I hate you how you took Lewis from me! But most of all, I hate how you and your friends cost me my mermaid powers! Even though I have new ones, there's still no going back. (grabs her by the collar) I'm going to kill you and your friends painfully! And then, I'm coming for Lewis and your family!

Me: You're insane!

Cleo (spits at her): Big words coming from a monster! And that's both on the inside and outside now. How does it feel to finally embrace your true evil self? It feels good, doesn't it?!

Charlotte: **Stop being dramatic, Cleo. There are 2 kinds of people in this world. Those who are weak and those that have true power. And I'm one of the people who have true power.**

Cleo: True. But there's one thing you should know.

Charlotte: **What's that?**

Spidey (appears behind her): With great power comes great responsibility!

Spiderman punched Charlotte in the face and sent her crashing into a tree.

But Charlotte got up.

Charlotte (pins Cleo down with her foot): Any last words, Cleo?!

Cleo (looks behind Charlotte and smirks): No. But Hulk might have some.

Charlotte looks behind her and saw Hulk.

Hulk: HULK SMASH! (pins Charlotte to the ground and punches her mercilessly)

Hulk got out of the way and Ben fired a blast of rainbow light at her and me and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and fire at her.

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma fired Ice, Fire, Lightning and Wind blasts at Charlotte.

The blasts burned off all of the DNA she took and reverted her back to normal.

Me: That did it.

Charlotte got up and saw that she was back to normal but she was badly burned.

Me: It's over Charlotte. You've lost.

Charlotte: WHY!? WHY!? IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T I WIN AGAINST YOU!? I SHOULD HAVE EVERYTHING!

Me: You're starting to sound like someone we hate to the core. The reason you can't win Charlotte is because your heart is full of darkness and evil and you care about no one other than yourself.

Laney: That's right Charlotte.

Laney and the other sisters came.

Luna: Your heart is full of evil.

Charlotte: WHY!? You all have powers! So why can't I have powers!?

Me: Because your heart is full of darkness and you would only use your powers to destroy. You would also use your powers only to fulfill your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain and misery.

The police arrived and arrested Charlotte.

Cleo: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: Lets hope her time in prison will give her a chance to reflect on everything she did.

Lori: She literally gives all girls everywhere a really bad name.

Lola: You said it Lori.

Lana: I hate that girl.

Lily: Me too.

Lilly: I hate her too.

Maria: Me too.

Aylene: We all hate her and it looks like she's going to prison for a long time.

Cody: Yep.

Charlotte Wattsford was found guilty of weapons violations, assault and battery, attempted 1st degree murder, kidnapping and theft. She is sentenced to Life in Prison without parole in the Moon Supermax Prison. She was also ordered to pay $750,000,000.00 in restitution.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter and the lines and transformation idea. Thanks for that man. You deserve most of the credit. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	358. The Cat's Prowl

It starts with us in the Living Room playing video games. Lincoln and Lori are going at eachother in a fighting game.

Me: Come on buddy!

Lily: You can do it big bro!

Lincoln beat Lori.

Lincoln: YES!

Lori: You literally beat me again Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's a tough game Lori.

Me: Way to go buddy.

I see the mermaid girls talking.

Lewis: Still thinking about Charlotte, Cleo?

Cleo: Why wouldn't I be, Lewis? It's our fault that she's in jail right now. If we had just kept her from Mako Island, maybe she wouldn't have turned evil!

Lewis: Cleo, it's not your fault. Yeah, Charlotte may have discovered your mermaid secret but she made her own choices that got herself in prison. She was beyond saving. If we hadn't stopped her, she would have hurt lots of innocent people.

Me: That's right Cleo. She brought all this on herself and she was not gonna stop until she got her revenge.

Emma: That's right.

Cleo (smiles): Thanks guys. That makes me so much better. I guess we can all agree that Charlotte got herself thrown in jail.

Rikki: Yep!

Emma: Of course!

Bella: Absolutely!

William and Maria were talking at the dinner table.

William (to Maria): When you were still in the Meta Breed, wasn't a guy named Replay part of your gang?

Maria: Yep. He had the ability to duplicate himself. Why do you ask?

William: Well, JD and the rest of the team didn't mention that they fought Replay.

Maria: Oh, I forgot to mention. When JD and the others launched me and my former teammates into the field near that farm, Replay ended up knocked out when we landed.

William: Really?

Maria: Yep. Replay was that weak.

Me: It's true William. Replay's powers were self replicating and he was considered the weakest of the Metabreed.

Maria: That's right.

Leslie came in and she was dressed in a whole new attire. She had a yellow tube top with red and black lines, pink jeans, black blet and black sandals. Agony became a purple sleeveless vest, purple moon earrings and purple armbands.

Me: You look awesome Leslie and the purple vest and accessories must be Agony.

Leslie: Thanks J.D. We style very well.

Varie: I believe it.

Aylene: It's so awesome.

Lincoln: Hey J.D. where's Black Cat?

Me: Felicia is in Gotham investigating something.

Rachel: I think we should go help her.

Me: Okay. With Gotham's high crime rate there's no telling what could happen. Varie, Lincoln, Lola, Laney, Ben, Leslie, Numbuh 1 and Cyborg, you all come with me.

Leslie: Lets do this.

Leslie became Agony.

Ben became Spidermonkey.

Ben: SPIDERMONKEY!

Me: An Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia.

Spidermonkey: That's right J.D. But I'm ready to go.

Me: Cool. Lets roll!

We set out for Gotham City.

* * *

In Gotham City a figure was jumping across the buildings and she snuck into a jewelry store full of jewels and it stole all the jewels undetected. The jewel thief was really Selena Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman, Gotham's most notorious thief.

Black Cat arrived on the scene.

Catwoman: Who are you? And why are you dressed like me?!

Black Cat (scoffs): Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing.

Catwoman: I'll have you know that I had the idea of a cat outfit first. And I've stolen lots of things before! I bet you've barely even stolen anything in your life!"

Black Cat (insulted): Well, I've stolen plenty of things, which are much more valuable than any of things you swindled off in a flea market!

Catwoman: (Angry) There can be only one cat burglar here! So one of us has to go!

Black Cat: I couldn't agree more!

Me: (Offscreen) Not so fast!

We landed by them.

Catwoman: The world famous J.D. Knudson and his friends the Loud's. I've heard a lot about you.

Me: Selena Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman. Your reputation preceeds you.

Catwoman: So has yours. Before we fight, I just want to thank you guys for killing Joker.

Lola: No problem. That guy was a psycho anyway.

Spidermonkey: Now I almost feel bad for what's about to happen. Keyword: almost.

Catwoman: What do you mean by that?

Spidermonkey: Now, sis!

[Agony uses her webbing to yank the jewels out of Catwoman's hands before sticking said hands together. Agony then lands on top of a car]

Spidermonkey: Nice job, big sis!

Agony: **Thanks! Well, we could have stuck the landing a little better. It's just, we're still really excited about you and Gwen deciding to adopt us. We really appreciate it, Ben. Thank you.**

Spidermonkey (smiles): Don't mention it. That's what siblings are for.

Me: I'm happy for you guys.

Leslie (symbiote retracts to reveal her face): Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, right? I'm Leslie Gesneria. And you can also call me Leslie Gesneria Tennyson. But you can call me and my symbiote Agony.

Catwoman: Nice to meet you. And did you say that you're adopted?

Agony (symbiote covers her face): **It's a long story.**

Spidermonkey: One that you'll hear after this fight's over. Because there's no way we're gonna do anything bad to one of Harley's best friends.

Catwoman: How do you know Harley Quinn?

Me: She told us about you and how you worked together. She's now freed from the Joker's clutches and has had the evil inside her that was created by him removed and destroyed.

Catwoman: That's good. I'm glad she's safe.

Batman and Batgirl appeared.

Batman: That's for a good cause.

Batgirl: Same here.

Me: Batman and Batgirl.

Batman: Good to see you again J.D.

Me: You too. We just got Catwoman here getting some jewels when Black Cat here was about to intervene.

Batgirl: That's good. But we have some bigger problems. El Diablo is doing his business again.

Me: El Diablo? We have to stop him.

Agony: Would you like to help us Catwoman?

Catwoman: I would be honored.

Agony let her web go and Batman and Batgirl led us to an open sewer and suddenly El Diablo was punched out onto the street and he was a mess.

Agony: Whoa! Someone or something did a number on him.

Catwoman: It sure did.

Lola: And that's not all. Look here at Batman's car!

We saw Batman's car trashed and it had huge hand dents in it.

Me: Geez! Whoever did this was really strong!

Batman: Yeah. They did this with bare hands.

Batgirl: I don't know who did this but if they are that strong than they mean business.

Me: Actually it looks like only one person did this.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: (Shocked) One person did all this?

Lincoln: That's crazy!

Varie: Guess we'll find out who it is through Diablo.

* * *

Later at the Batcave, Robin and Batgirl were fixing up the Batmobile and Batman was on the computer.

Me: Whoever did that sure did a number on the Batmobile.

Robin: Don't remind me.

Alfred: You seem to have a ding in your door sir.

Batman: He trashed my car Alfred. Between a couple of guys, that's real personal.

Agony: Whoever did so is out for Batman's blood.

Alfred: I agree. But it's nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor in the face of adversity.

Batman: Something Diablo said reminded me of a Cuban Prison experiment I heard about.

Varie: What is that Bruce?

Batman pulled up on his computer a picture of a prison in Cuba.

It was a picture of Peña Duro Prison in Cuba.

Batman: Peña Duro prison, For Lifers only.

Me: That's one of the toughest maximum security prisons in the world. It was shut down about a year and a half ago.

Alfred: So then we're looking for an escapee?

Batman: That's right. And there's only been one escape in 25 years, 3 years ago.

An image montage showed that someone busted out of the prison by smashing through the walls and out the gate with incredible strength and with very little opposition.

Me: Whoa! Whoever did that has superhuman strength.

Batman: Yes. Computer, run background file on Project Gilgamesh.

Alfred: Gilgamesh. Named after the warrior?

Batman: The Ultimate Warrior.

Me: Gilgamesh was the most powerful warrior hero in all of Mesopotamian Mythology. His power was said to be incredible and he had no known enemy that could defeat him.

Batman: That's right. Project Gilgamesh was a chemical plan to create Super Soldiers out of hardened prisoners. It was abandoned when they got more than they bargained for.

Me: These guys were really playing with fire.

Alfred: Yes and what did they get sir?

Batman: They got Bane.

We saw a prisoner strapped to a table and a machine pumped some kind of chemical formula into him and it increased his strength dramatically. He broke out of his restraints with ease and threw people around like ragdolls and the camera was destroyed.

Me: Unbelievable.

Lola: That's awful.

Laney: That guy is unbelievably strong.

Varie: It increased his strength 100-fold.

Me: It sure did.

Agony: **Why were they trying to do this?**

Me: Probably to rule the world or something and probably to sell these types of criminals on the black market.

Batman: That's right. After he escaped, Bane went into business for himself as a freelance assassin. Price per job: $5,000,000.00.

Me: Whoa! That's a hefty price.

Laney: So someone put a price on your head Bruce.

Batman: That's right. So the question is, Who wants to eliminate me?

Me: I think I have a good idea. Rupert Thorne, one of Gotham's most notorious mob bosses.

Lincoln: I've heard about him.

Varie: Me too.

Me: Yeah. He's also on Interpol's most wanted list. Thorne wants Batman dead because he's been a thorn in his side for a while. No pun intended.

Lola: I know what you mean J.D.

Catwoman: So where is Bane going to fight him?

Me: I think I have an idea on where he might be and without a doubt he'll be expecting us.

* * *

We then set out for the wharf and just as we anticipated, Bane was there.

Bane: (Spanish Accent) J.D. Knudson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

Me: Antonio Diego A.K.A. Bane. We were told a lot about you.

Bane: I have been waiting for this moment since I witnessed you kill Joker on the news. With your death, I will find peace.

Me: You'll find your peace when you are in prison again.

Bane: We shall see.

He pressed a button on a device on his left arm and it pumped something into him and it made his muscles grow huge.

Me: You know I've always wanted to do this. An Angel facing a Chemically-Enhanced Prisoner. Lets see who's stronger.

I go Super Angel.

Me: Lets dance.

Bane went at me and I punch him in the face and he got up and he punched me in the face with incredible force.

POW!

Me: OW! (Blubbering) Wow! What a punch! Whatever those scientists did to you really has worked out well for you.

Bane: Yes. You might say it made me a force to be feared.

Me: I believe it. Now I won't be holding back.

I dash and kicked Bane in the face and kick him in the stomach and face and chest.

Bane got up and I dodge his punch and pick him up.

Me: You're not the only one with Super Strength Bane.

I throw him into a warehouse and he crashed through it and out the other side.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and blew apart the 2nd warehouse he went through and set it on fire.

KABOOM!

Out of the fire Bane arose.

Me: He's really tough I'll give him that.

Ben: Let me help out too.

Ben became Four Arms.

Ben: FOUR ARMS!

Me: A Tetramand from the planet Khoros.

Four Arms: That's right J.D. Now lets show this monster who's stronger.

Bane jumped up and landed in front of us. I dodged another punch and we kicked him in the face again and kicked him in the back. Bane got up and charged at me.

Bane: I WILL BREAK YOU!

Me: Come and try it.

Four Arms picked him up and threw him at me and I kick him in the face and knock him down. I pull out a dagger and stab his device and it activated. It poured the drug into his body and he was in pain.

Bane: No! No! The Venom! Can't stop it!

His body was growing and he was in a lot of pain.

His mask tore and his red eyes came out.

Bane: No! Help me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You can't do this to me! I am Invincible! I... AM... BANE!

I pulled the tube that went into his head out and he shrunk back to his original size.

Me: Now to arrest Rupert Thorne.

Batgirl: Looks like you're the one who's broken, Bane!

Bane: You're all just going to have to kill me!

Four Arms: No. We're not gonna kill you. But we will throw you in a prison that can help cure you of your Venom addiction.

Me: That's right.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: That was awesome.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Agony tied him up with her web.

* * *

Rupert Thorne was working when suddenly the police came in and arrested Thorne. Inspector Fox was with them.

Inspector Fox: Rupert Thorne you're under arrest. You've been on Interpol's most wanted list in several countries for criminal activity. Take him away.

Inspector Fox looked out the window and saw me give her the thumbs up.

Inspector Fox did the same.

Batman saw the arrest.

Batman: I think we'll call it Better Luck Next Time.

Me: Yeah. If he has a next time.

* * *

In Lisa's lab we were analyzing the drug Bane used.

Me: So what have you found out Lisa?

Lisa: This drug Bane used is an extremely highly addictive Super Steroidal Compound code named Venom. It enhances your physical dexterity, durability and muscular structure to superhuman levels. But this drug is so highly addictive that it makes even Cocaine look like cough syrup compared to it.

Me: Whoa! That is really potent stuff.

Leslie: That sounds like deadly stuff.

Venom: **It sure is. We had no idea that stuff like that was even possible.**

Me: Yeah. Does it say what this stuff will do to you if you use it for a long period of time?

Lisa: If you use it for long periods of time it will degrade your body to the point where you need it just to survive and destroy your muscular structure completely.

Me: Yikes! That's potent. If Bane keeps on using this stuff it will make him wheelchair bound in the next 25 to 30 years. It's so addictive that it will destroy you.

Venom: **It sure will destroy you. But Leslie we heard that you were adopted into the Tennyson family.**

Leslie: Yes. It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Ben got adoption papers from the County Building and I signed them and I'm now officially in the Tennyson Family. My name is now Leslie Gesneria Tennyson and Agony is now a member of the family too.

Me: I'm so happy for you both Leslie.

Venom: **We're happy too. We couldn't be anymore happy for you Leslie, Agony.**

Agony: Thanks Venom.

Me: Yeah. But we still have one more loose end to tie up: Bringing justice to Leslie's biological father.

Leslie: That's right.

Me: All right. Ben, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, we're going with Leslie and Agony to bring justice to her father.

Ben: You got it.

Lincoln: We're on it.

We then set out for Leslie's father's house.

* * *

We arrived and saw that his house was a total dump.

Me: This is where you used to live Leslie? This place is a dump.

Leslie: Yeah. This is where we used to live before we became Agony.

Agony: I'm so sorry Leslie. I can't believe that your dad would do this to you.

Leslie: It's not your fault Agony.

Lola: Well he gives fathers everywhere a really bad name!

Me: I agree Lola. This place is a death sentence for kids in his family. He's gonna wish he was never born! (Cracks Knuckles) What's his name Leslie?

Leslie: His name is Marcus Gesneria. He has a huge criminal record as well as a huge Alcohol problem.

Me: Hmm.

I pull out my laptop and pull up his background information. What it revealed was shocking.

Me: (Gasp) Marcus is a convicted murderer that was released on parole.

Lincoln: He's a convicted murderer?

Lola: That's awful!

Me: It's more than just that. He has been in and out of prison more times than any other criminal in the country. He has a huge rap sheet that dates back to when he was a child with a long history of violence. It says here that he killed his family at 10 years old and was sentenced to serve 15 years in the Florida Youth authority because of his age. He was also arrested for assault & battery, arson, rape, and he even has drug problems. He was released on parole 5 years before he sold Leslie to the Life Foundation. And he murdered her mother 2 years after that. But according to this, he violated his parole and fled here to New York.

They gasped.

Ben: So that man is a true monster!

Laney: He's more than that Ben, he's pure evil personified. I would rank him at level 17 on the Scale of Evil.

We heard a loud slap.

SLAP!

A scream followed and we saw a figure in the window holding a bottle of whiskey and he was hurting a little girl.

Leslie: That's him.

Leslie became Agony.

Leslie: He's hurting my little sister Ashley!

Me: We got to get her out of there! How old is she?

Leslie: She would be 7 by now.

Me: That's bad. Lets go.

Ben went Ultimate Spidermonkey.

Ben: ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!

Me: Whoa! An Evolved Arachnichimp.

Lola: He looks like a Gorilla with spider legs.

Me: He sure does. This is so cool though.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: It sure is huh? Lets go.

We went to the door and I kick it down and pointed my gun at him.

Me: Marcus Gesneria you're under arrest for murder, human traficking, child abuse, rape and torture!

Agony came in and Marcus was terrified.

Marcus: What is that thing!?

Agony: **Hello "Dad". Remember us?**

Leslie revealed her face and Marcus recognized her.

Marcus: You!? What are you doing here!? I never wanted to see you again after I killed that worthless witch!

Agony: **You ruined our life Marcus and now we will see to it that justice is served for your crimes.**

Agony and Ultimate Spidermonkey wrapped him in web and tied him up. Police cars arrived in the next few seconds.

Agony went to Ashley and she was scared.

Agony: **It's all right Ashley.**

Leslie's revealed her face.

Leslie: It's me, Leslie. I'm okay.

Askey: (Gasp) Big sis!

Ashley hugged her and cried hard and she comforted her.

Ashley: (Crying) I missed you so much!

Leslie: It's all right Ashley. We promise we will never let that awful man hurt you again.

Ashley: (Crying) Why would he hurt mommy and send you away!?

Leslie: He was born pure evil. We promise that he will pay for everything he did to you and us.

Ashley: You promise sis?

Leslie: We promise.

Me: Lets get this monster thrown in jail for good.

* * *

Later in the Living Room we were talking to Ashley.

Me: I'm so sorry your father did this to you Ashley.

Ashley: I know. My father is a mean monster.

Lana: He'll get what's coming to him Ashley. We promise you.

Leni: We totes won't let anything happen to you.

Lori: What happened to you should've never happened at all Ashley. That man will literally pay for his crimes in full.

Me: And he will.

Ashley was adopted into the Tennyson Family too. Marcus Gesneria was found guilty on all his crimes and was sentenced to death. He was executed the next morning. Rupert Thorne was found guilty in federal court of Racketeering, Corruption, Fraud and Conspiracy. He was sentenced to eternity in the Moon Prison and was ordered to pay $20,000,000,000.00 in restitution. Bane was sentenced to Life in the newest prison we created. It was a triple supermaximum security prison located at the bottom of the deepest place in the world: The Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean. At over 36,000 feet deep, total darkness with no sunlight and with 16,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch at every corner, escape from the prison is completely impossible and anyone that does so will be crushed and killed instantly. The prison is called The Marianas Aqua Asylum.

Gotham's villains will have a new home from now on. Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle are now in a relationship.

THE END.

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for that man. I've been wanting to do a chapter like this for a while now. Catwoman is another one of my favorite villains in Batman. So is Bane. It didn't tell me what his real name is so I had to make one up. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	359. Horror of The Scarecrow

It starts in the living room. We were watching TV when Batman came in.

Me: Batman! What's wrong?

Batman: Lori's been ambushed!

Robin was leading Lori in and she was shaking and sweating. She looked like she was experiencing a major league nightmare even though she's not asleep.

Me: Lori what's wrong?

Lori was seeing something rather horrific. She saw that her family has turned against her.

Fear Gas Lincoln: I HATE YOU, LORI!

Fear Gas Leni: Um, who's Lori?

Fear Gas Laney: I'm ashamed to have you as a sister!

Fear Gas Luna (singing): I hate just about everything about you! Yes I do, Lori!

Fear Gas Luan: I've lost my ability to laugh because of you!

Fear Gas Lynn: Looking at you makes me want to use your head as a soccer ball!

Fear Gas Lisa: Out of all the brainless lifeforms out there, you are the worst!

Fear Gas Lucy: I hope you die and your spirit goes to the Underworld!

Fear Gas Lola: And people sometimes call me a brat!

Fear Gas Lana: I can't wait to bury you and dance all over your grave!

Fear Gas Lily: Why don't you just jump off a cliff?! No one likes you!

Lori (cries): NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A HORRIBLE SISTER!

Me: Lori snap out of it!

We put her on her bed in her room.

Carol: What's wrong with her?

Me: She's hallucinating. She's seeing things that aren't there. Lets see what she's seeing.

I use my magic and we saw through her eyes that her siblings have turned against her and are calling her bossy and don't want her around anymore and calling her a horrible sister and wishing for her to die.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: That's like what I had in that nightmare. Except it's affecting Lori.

Natilee: What could've caused this to her?

Batman: It's Fear Gas.

Me: Fear Gas? (Gasp) There's only one villain in Gotham that I know that's capable of inducing fear through this gas: SCARECROW!

Batman: That's right J.D.

Robin: I can't believe this guy. Why would he do this to Lori?

Me: Probably to call me out to see my power and to make me know what true fear can do.

Lincoln: Who is Scarecrow?

We go to the computer and I pull up his info.

Me: His name is Jonathan Crane. He's a former professor of Subliminal Psychology that specializes in Fear and Phobias.

Linka: That's unusual.

Laney: It sure is. This guy sounds like he's insane and he doesn't deserve to work in any field of medical science.

Me: Yeah.

Lana: Why does he call himself "Scarecrow?"

Me: When he was a boy he loved to frighten everything around him and it gave him the nickname Scarecrow. He later became a professor at Gotham University that works in Fear and Phobias and what it does to them. But when the university got word of his dangerous experiments they fired him because of it. He turned to a life of crime and anybody that crossed his path was hit with his gas.

Lola: What does this fear gas do to you?

Me: It's a hallucinogenic gas that causes you to be attacked by what you fear the most. It doesn't destroy the brain but it causes you to see what you are afraid of the most. Even though it's not even there.

Raven: That's horrible stuff. Scarecrow really knows how to terrify people to a huge degree.

Me: Yep and now he's made a huge mistake. You mess with one of my friends, you mess with all of us! This time he will die!

Varie: Yes. He's gone too far. Jail is too good for him.

Aylene: That's right.

Danny P.: He needs to be stopped for good. How's Ember doing J.D.?

Me: I know. She's doing good Danny. Anyway. Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Raven, Danny, Panda King, Maria, Rachel. You all will come with me. Batman and Robin will come with too.

Lucy: We're with you all the way.

Lana: Lets burn that hunk of straw!

Me: And we will. Lisa you get to work in synthesizing an antidote for Lori.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Me: Lets roll!

* * *

We set out for Gotham and we went to a bank and found Scarecrow and his henchmen terrorizing the bank.

Me: There they are.

We landed and I was facing Scarecrow.

Me: Jonathan Crane AKA Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: The Famous J.D. Knudson. Lets see what makes you quiver with fear.

I punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. Everyone else was facing all of Scarecrow's henchmen. Maria was trying a very seductive approach.

Maria walks up to a goon in her swimsuit.

Maria (seductively): Hey, handsome. How's it going?

Goon (wolf whistles): Nice swimsuit, babe!

Maria: Thanks! You deserve a reward for the compliment.

Goon: I sure do!

Maria and the goon are about to kiss each other when she suddenly punches him with a water fist, knocking him out.

Maria (smirks): Me wearing my swimsuit has its' advantages!

Lana: Very clever Maria.

Me: (Punches Scarecrow) Maria you dog you. (Purrs)

Rachel: (Giggles) That was funny.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at a goon.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

The goon saw everything on fire and he was in a fetal position shaking in pure terror.

Goon: Everything is on fire. I'm gonna die!

Lucy: He's afraid of fire.

Me: (Kicks Scarecrow) Pyrophobia, The Fear of Fire.

Scarecrow fired some fear gas at me.

Scarecrow: Lets see what you fear the most J.D.

It turns out that Scarecrows fear gas had no effect on me somehow.

Me: I guess I'm immune to your fear gas Scarecrow. You're gonna pay for putting Lori into fear Scarecrow!

Scarecrow (laughs): How does it feel to have her hated by her family? If I go down today, at least I know that I've broken one of you!

Lucy (angry): Batman, you and the others better hold me and Raven back because you guys are the only ones who can stop us from tearing Scarecrow apart!

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at Scarecrow.

Lucy: Let Fear consume you and destroy your sanity forever!

Scarecrow saw bats flying everywhere.

Scarecrow: (Screams) Bats! Get away from me!

Me: He has Chiropterophobia, the Fear of Bats.

Lucy: Gasp! That's a strange fear to have.

Rachel: Lets torture him with his fear before killing him.

Me: Took the words right out of my mouth Rach. Lucy, you go first.

Lucy: With pleasure.

Lucy fired a stream of black lightning and it became a huge colony of bats made of pure black lightning. Scarecrow screamed in terror.

Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning and formed a colony of bats.

Panda King fired some fireworks and they formed fireworks in the shape of bats.

Me: Now it's time for you to die! (Cups hands to side) KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at Scarecrow!

Me: Enjoy the Darkness of Hell you monster!

The wave engulfed him and completely obliterated him in an instant.

It exploded with incredible power after he was obliterated.

KRABBBOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion blew apart the street.

Scarecrow's spirit appeared.

Scarecrow: The god of fear still lives.

Nicole: (Offscreen) Not for long he won't!

Nicole arrived.

Nicole: Your days of inducing terror and fear are over forever. (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Scarecrow's spirit went into the book and his info revealed a terrifying story. But it also showed where his hideout was and the formula for the Fear Gas.

Me: Perfect timing Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks dad.

Panda King: Scarecrow will never terrorize the people of Gotham again.

Lana: No he won't.

Me: Yep. Good work everyone. Lets head to Scarecrow's hideout.

* * *

We arrived at his hideout and saw a stash of stolen cash, documents on people, blueprints for the University and gas tanks filled with Fear Gas. Commissioner Gordon was with us.

Me: This is a lot of stuff. You know guys, maybe the police and the Hidden Leaf can use Scarecrow's fear gas as a tool for interrogation.

Commissioner Gordon: That's a great idea J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Commissioner.

I gave the fear gas to him and Anko in the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Back at home we made the antidote for the fear gas and Lori was back to normal. But she was traumatized by the whole thing. She was crying hard.

Me: Lori it's gonna be all right. What you saw was not real. It never happened.

Lori: (Crying) I know J.D. But it looked so real to me! I'm so scared! Have I always been that terrible of a sister!?

Bobby was comforting her.

Bobby: Oh babe it's gonna be all right. Your siblings would never do anything like that. We're gonna help you get through this as long as we work together.

Me: That's right Bobby. Lori has been there for all of us and now it's our turn to be there for her.

Lori: (Sniffles) Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter for Scarecrow for a while. Scarecrow was by far the most terrifying villains in all of Batman. His way of inducing fear is one of the most evil I've ever seen. He wasn't as bad as the Joker but he was right up there. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for some of the lines. Thanks for that man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	360. Bruce's Inner Demons

It starts out with us in the living room. We were talking about what happened to Lori.

Maria: Ok, I know that me and the Meta Breed did some bad things in the past. But we never did the things that Scarecrow did!

Venom (disgusted): Even we had limits back in the old days.

Me: Yeah. What Scarecrow did to Lori was completely unforgivable. He needed to be destroyed or else everyone in Gotham would've been victims.

Leslie: It's hard to imagine that he was that evil and willing to destroy so many lives.

Laney: Yeah. I would rank him as Level 22 on the Scale of Evil.

Me: My thought exactly. If we don't get her psychiatric therapy she'll be in real trouble.

Laney: Yeah.

* * *

Jen, Bruce, Lincoln and Lola were talking at the table.

Lola: So Jen what did you and Bruce do as She-Hulk and Hulk?

Jen: Well Lola we were a powerful team. It was an awesome time before we moved here to Royal York.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Lola: It sure is. And Jen has been working hard and getting you physically fit Linky.

Lincoln: She sure has. (Flexes his muscles)

They laughed.

Lincoln: Bruce I've been meaning to ask you this.

Bruce: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: What happened to your dad?

Bruce scowled when he heard that.

Lincoln: Whoa. I'm sorry Bruce I didn't mean to open old wounds like this.

Bruce: No it's all right Lincoln. But I don't talk about him that much because we have a bad relationship. He was a psychotic murderer and he killed my mother.

They gasped.

I heard this.

Me: What's wrong guys?

Lola: Bruce's dad killed his mother!

Me: (Gasp) Wait a second. David Banner is your father?

Bruce: That's right. I hate him. He has always been abusive towards me and my mother Rebecca. Ever since I was a child.

Varie: Where is he now?

Bruce: He's in a maximum security insane asylum forever. I hate my father for killing my mother and I hate him for my rough life that I've had to endure. How did you know his name J.D.?

Me: Because I'm the one that put him in that asylum in the first place. It was 10 years ago. I saw him use these strange powers that made him merge with anything around him like water, metal, wood, anything. Even energy. I fought him and stripped him of his powers and made them my own. Because of that, he violated his parole and he was placed in Solitary Confinement for life. He was the first ever bad guy that I had put away forever.

Lincoln: Whoa! That's incredible J.D.

Lola: No kidding.

Bruce: I owe you for that J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Bruce.

Suddenly Bruce gasped when he saw his father David there.

Me: Bruce what's wrong?

David Banner: Hello, son.

Bruce (pales): Dad? That's impossible. J.D. put you away for good!

Me: Huh?

I look to where Bruce was looking and talking too and saw that no one is there.

Me: There's no one there. He's hallucinating.

David (evil grin): Funny thing. You never did check if I was gone.

Bruce ran at his so called father and I held him.

David: Come on, brat! You've seen people come back from certain death. (pins Bruce down with his foot) As I recall, Harry Potter got kimself killed by Voldemort. (punches Bruce) Yet you and your friends brought him back with the Cosmic Cube!

Bruce became Hulk and he broke out of my restaint.

David: Do it! I killed your mother before. But this time, I'm coming for you and your cousin Jennifer and your new friend JD. I'm gonna kill everyone who's ever been close to you. And there's only one way that you can stop me.

Hulk roars and throws Brian to the ground. He then reverts to Banner as Brian gets up.

David: Now, wasn't that better? You know, you might just have to start considering the possibility that I'm just not killable, Bruce.

Bruce: No, Dad. You're dead to me. J.D. put you away. I'm hallucinating.

Me: Bruce snap out of it! There's no one there!

I slap his face and he was back.

SLAP!

Me: Bruce are you okay?

Bruce: Yeah. I think so.

Me: Sorry about the slap man. Your father is in an insane asylum forever where he needs to be for everyone to be safe. But I think I know what's going on. You're having problems with your inner demons.

Bruce: What do you mean?

Lincoln: It's like what some of us had been through. I've been having problems with inner demons from the movie "The Harvester" and everyone helped me destroy them.

Me: It's true. Maybe we can do the same thing to help you Bruce.

Bruce: Thank you J.D.

Me: Lets head into the Simulator for it.

* * *

Later in the Simulator, Me, Lincoln, Laney, Jen and Bruce went in and Lisa activated it. We found ourselves in the Nevada desert from 40 years ago.

Me: I know this place. This is the Nevada Nuclear Testing site. We stopped using this place 40 years ago.

Lincoln: It sure is strange.

My geiger counter was clicking.

Me: There's still some Gamma Radiation present.

Jen: That's Bruce's house right there.

Me: Lets go.

We go towards the house and we saw Rebecca come out holding her stomach and blood was coming out. David was chasing her and he grabbed her by the head. Just as he was about to kill her I kicked David in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Me: David Banner you have absolutely no love for anyone but yourself. People like you deserve to be damned.

David got up and he was enraged.

David: This is none of your business you idiots! That woman and brat need to die!

Lincoln: You're the one that needs to die!

Laney: People like you give fathers everywhere a really bad name!

Bruce: You will pay for ruining my life "dad".

Bruce became the Incredible Hulk.

Jen became the She-Hulk.

Hulk: Hulk smash you puny Banner!

She-Hulk: You're a menace to everyone around you Uncle David.

Me: You're a monster David.

Me, Lincoln and Laney went Super Angel.

Laney's energy healed Rebecca and she sprouted green wings.

Rebecca: I'm all better!

She-Hulk: I'm so happy Aunt Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at She-Hulk and saw that she was Jen.

Rebecca: Jen? Is that you?

She-Hulk: It's still me Aunt Rebecca.

Rebecca hugged She-Hulk.

Rebecca: What happened to you?

She-Hulk: It's a long story.

Hulk: Hulk will explain later. Now we smash Banner.

Me: Lets waste this freak!

We went at David and I punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach and kick him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at David and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: What you need is a 10 billion volt lobotomy!

Laney: Or a long life behind bars!

Laney wrapped him in vines and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground with incredible force.

KRABLAM!

Hulk slammed a fist into David and knocked all the air out of him and he picked him up and slammed him into the house.

CRASH!

Me: It's over David. You've caused too much pain to everyone around you.

David was enraged.

Me: It's time for you to die.

I fired a blast of fire at him and incinerated him into ash. Killing him instantly.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there.

Bruce reverted back and so did Jen.

Laney: Serves that freak right.

Jen: You said it Laney.

Bruce: It's over. David will never threaten my family again.

Me: Yep. He was a homicidal maniac and a madman.

Lincoln: I hope he finds pain enjoyable because he'll have an eternity of pain and suffering in the darkness of the Netherworld to think about it.

Laney: He sure will.

Bruce: Never again "Dad".

Rebecca took off her wedding ring and threw it on the ground. Severing her ties to the monster she married.

Rebecca: Enjoy Hell you monster.

Bruce's demons have been conquered. Rebecca now lived with us in one of the guest houses. She had a lot of catching up to do with Bruce.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do a chapter where Bruce gets revenge on his evil psychotic father. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines. Thanks for that man. As usual. I saw 2003's Hulk and The Incredible Hulk and they were awesome movies. What David Banner did was completely unforgivable and he doesn't deserve to be a father, let alone roam free in society. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	361. Wrath of The Lizard

It starts in Lori's room. I called a meeting.

Me: All right guys. I hereby call this meeting to order. Now I'm sure you're all wondering the reason why I called all of you here.

Lori: We are J.D. Normally this is my job.

Me: I know Lori. But let me explain. You see, ever since we all got our powers I've been thinking that we should form a team like The Justice League.

Everyone agreed and were murmuring with excitement.

Luna: That's a great idea dude. We need a team name to show our love for helping people.

Sam: I think that's a great idea too.

Me: Great. I've taken the liberty of forming our team name. We're gonna be called Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Everyone agreed with the name.

Lori: That is literally a great name J.D.

Luan: It sure is a fiery wonder! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while the rest of us sigh.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Me: Now here's our team Logo.

I show a poster of our Logo.

Everyone was in awe.

Me: Me and Shanan drew it.

Lynn: That logo is awesome!

Lucy: It's an amazing logo. I would've chosen a bat for it.

Me: I know Lucy. Now we also created shirts for all of you. Leni, Laney and Jessie made them.

Leni came out with a cart full of t-shirts of different colors with the logo on the front and back. There was a small version of the logo on the front and a big version of it on the back.

Me: Here they are. Leni sewed the shirts for us.

Laney: And the colors were my idea.

Jessie K: They're made of a material that stretches to fit us as we grow up.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Linka: It sure is.

Lilly: This is amazing.

Me: Take your shirts guys.

They picked their shirts that were of their favorite colors. Mine was fire colors. They put them on.

Lori: Sky blue is my color. It looks great.

Leni: Mine is totes adorbs. Sea Foam Green for me.

Luna: Purple for me dudes.

Luan: Yellow for me.

Lynn: Red for me.

Lucy: Black is for me.

Laney: Candy Apple Red for me.

Everyone had their respective colors on.

Varie: This is awesome honey. I look awesome in this. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

We kiss.

Rachel: I like my magenta shirt.

Talia: Brown is amazing for me beloved.

Me: You all look amazing.

Cody: Black is perfect for me.

Zoe: Me too.

Ronnie Anne: Purple for me.

Me: Glad you all like your shirts.

I then sensed a disturbance.

Me: Uh-oh. I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Lori: What is it J.D.?

Me: It's coming from the city. Varie, Ed, Luan, Eddy, Double D, Numbuh 5, Tara, Terra, Aqua, Alexis, Jasmine, and Star, you guys come with me.

Jasmine: But I don't have powers like all of you do.

Me: Not to worry. I already can help with that.

I pull out my deck of cards and I chose a card. It was Maiden of The Moonlight.

Me: Card fusion!

Maiden of the Moonlight fused with Jasmine and she had Maiden of The Moonlight's wings and her powers.

Jasmine: This is so cool!

Jasmine formed a moon in her hands and she had incredible powers from the Moon.

Alexis: Jasmine this is awesome! I didn't know you can merge with Duel Monster cards.

Jasmine: Me neither. I look awesome.

Me: All right. Lets roll!

* * *

We set out for the city and we were running toward the sight of the disturbance when we heard a bang and saw a net fly toward us. I slash it in half with my sword.

Me: Who did that?

?: That would be me!

We saw a man come out and he had all black on and a skull was on his shirt. It was Frank Castle AKA The Punisher.

Me: Frank Castle - The Punisher!

The Punisher: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson. I've heard about all of your achievements across the world. You even saved me the trouble of having to kill the Joker and Scarecrow.

Me: We get that all the time. I heard what happened to your wife and son and I'm sorry that they were taken from you in such a senseless and vile manner.

The Punisher: I know. But thanks for your concern.

Me: Yeah. What Howard Saint did to them was absolutely and completely unforgivable. If that happened to me I would've hunted them down to the ends of the Earth and kill them myself as well. But vengeance goes against everything I believe in. But you killed him and got your revenge and now you've become one of the most incredible vigilantes ever known.

The Punisher: That's true. You have a really strong knack for pinpointing these things.

Me: I get that alot.

The Punisher: I know. (Gives me something) Here. For you to call me in case you need a man killed.

It was a special call watch with the Punisher Skull on it.

Me: Thanks Frank.

I put the watch on.

He left after that.

Varie: That was so cool to meet The Punisher.

Me: It sure was. Now to resume our mission.

We ran into the heart of the city and saw a reptilian man fighting Spiderman.

Luan: Whoa! What is that thing?

Me: That's Dr. Curtis Connors AKA The Lizard!

Ed: Cool!

Edd: What happened to him?

Me: He's half man half reptile.

Alexis: How did this happen to him?

Me: He lost his right arm in an accident and he's one of the most renowned scientists in the city. He was experimenting with reptile DNA. He wanted to see if he can try to grow his arm back with it. He spliced his DNA with Reptile DNA and combined it with radiation and it gave him his arm back. But however there was a nasty side effect to it. It made him half man half reptile and turned him into The Lizard! In this state he can't control himself.

Luan: He sure is a force of Scales. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan. But now's not the time for jokes. Lets go.

We rush in and I kick The Lizard in the face and sent him crashing into a building.

Spider Man: Thanks guys. You made it just in time.

Me: No problem Peter.

Spidey: Alright, guys. The fight against Lizard might be dangerous. So let's get our mean faces on.

Ed (presses button on watch): You mean like this? (turns into Edzilla)

Me: Lets get him guys!

The Lizard got up.

The Lizard: The famous J.D. Knudson and friends. I've heard a lot about you all. Now you will become part of my new race of humanoid reptiles.

Me: Not my style but I could use a new Snakeskin Wallet.

Me and Varie went Super Angel.

Mary Jane: (Offscreen) Thought you could all use some help.

Mary Jane the Ultimate Spider Woman arrived.

Me: Mary Jane you arrived just in time.

Mary Jane: Thanks J.D.

Me: Lets get him!

We charged at him and a huge fight began. I punch him in the snout and kick him in the stomach. Varie grabbed him by the tail and swung him around and Alexis fired a blast of Blue Ice Fire and froze him in a block of ice and his head was exposed.

Jasmine: Moonlight Chakram!

Jasmine fired an energy chakram in the shape of a crescent moon and it blew the Lizard into another building.

KABOOM!

He broke out and Spiderman wrapped him in web.

Me: I got this! (Chants an Incantation) **Vestiga Piyona Serrisa!**

I fired my light magic and it cured Dr. Connors and he was back to normal. The Reptile DNA was gone for good.

Dr. Connors got up.

Dr. Connors: What happened?

Me: I cured you of your condition Dr. Connors. I used my light magic to get rid of the reptile DNA in you and also give you a bonus. Look at your right arm.

Dr. Connors saw that his right arm was back.

Dr. Connors: (Shocked) I've been cured! I'm back to normal! Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome doc. You now have your full humanity back.

Dr. Connors: I can't believe that I would want to turn the city into a world of Humanoid Lizards.

Me: It's not your fault doc. It warped your mind to the point of zero reasoning. It wouldn't let you listen to reason.

Dr. Connors: That's right. But you cured me and gave me my arm back.

He hugs me.

Me: Glad I can help you doc.

Spiderman: Glad you're back to normal doc.

Dr. Connors: Thanks Spiderman. Thank you. All of you.

Me: You're welcome doc.

* * *

Later we were back at the house and we revealed everything.

Lori: You guys literally met The Punisher!?

Me: We sure did. He's the most fierce vigilante in the world. The FBI and the CIA are after him for the disappearences of many crime figures across the country. By our counts he killed more criminals than we had brought to justice. But he gave me this special watch to call him. But I plan on using it call him for killing criminals that are beyond all form of rehabilitation.

Lincoln: Good thinking J.D. That's awesome that you met the Punisher.

Rachel: It sure is. I've read about him and it's just awful what he went through. He lost his wife and son to a mob boss.

Me: Yeah. His name was Howard Saint and he was a mob boss. He killed Frank Castle's wife and son as an act of vengeance for killing his son. Frank Castle got his revenge and he killed Howard Saint and his entire family and sent them all off to Hell. The only one that didn't get sent off to Hell was his wife Livia.

Lola: Well that monster deserved it for killing his family.

Lana: You said it sis.

Lila: I agree.

Me: You'll get no argument from me you three. People like Howard Saint deserve to be forever damned.

* * *

The Punisher was standing on a building in Royal York.

The Punisher: Those who do evil to others; Killers, rapists, psychos, sadists, will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me The Punisher.

The Screen transits into a split and reveals my face on one side and The Punisher's face on the other.

Me: Bad guys around the world beware, there's a new team of heroes in town. We are a bunch ordinary people that was given incredible power. We are now, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me and The Punisher: (In Unison) Watch out evil. Justice has two new names.

Our eyes glowed red with righteous fury and fire burns ferociously in the background.

THE END.

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks man. As usual. The Punisher is one of my favorite anti-heroes. He went through so much and his life was consumed with hatred over bad guys when he lost his wife and son. Thomas Jane and John Travolta did a great job in the 2004 movie. It was awesome. I came up with the team name and the Logo. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	362. A Villain with a Split Personality

It starts with Maria, Lincoln, Liam and Carmen watching TV.

I walk down the hall with Varie and Rachel.

Me: Well guys we're off.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Where are you all off to J.D.?

Me: We got to go to a summit with the world ambassadors to discuss on how to join forces to destroy terrorism and corruption.

Varie: It's the biggest summit to grace the history of the United Nations and the NATO Alliance.

Rachel: It's also a huge honor to attend this.

Maria: That's what I heard.

Lincoln: Let us know how it goes.

Me: Will do. Well see you guys.

We left and Maria changed the TV to Operation: Dessert Storm.

Liam: I like this here show!

Carmen: Me too.

Maria: It's so awesome that you two are in a relationship Liam.

Liam: Aw thanks Maria. Carmen is the most amazing girl I've ever met.

Carmen: (Blushes) Aw. Thanks my farm bear.

Maria: That's so cute. But Liam if you ever hurt my sister in any way, shape or form I will drown you.

Liam: (Gulps in fear) I.I.I... I promise Maria. You have my word.

Maria: Good.

The rest of The Redemption Squad came.

Venom: **What are you guys watching?**

Maria: Operation: Dessert Storm.

Elena: I love this show.

Riku: Me too. I love sweet stuff.

William: We sure do.

Stewie: I love sweet food just as much as anyone else.

Meg: Me too Stewie.

Maria: How are you two doing after your ordeal Meg?

Meg: Much better now that the Griffin's are in prison forever.

Lincoln: 50 years actually.

Meg: Right yeah. Now I have lots of friends and managed to achieve what those fools were against.

Stewie: Amen to that.

Maria's watch beeped and it picked up a disturbence in Gotham.

Maria: There's something going on in Gotham.

Maria pressed a button and it said that Two-Face was at it again.

Maria: (Gasp) Two-Face is causing trouble!?

Lincoln: Two-Face? Who's he?

Maria pulled up his info on the computer.

Maria: He's former Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent.

Carmen: I've heard of him.

Maria: Yep. This is what he looked like before. This is what he looks like now.

Maria pressed a button and it showed what he looks like now. The entire left side of his body was badly burned and scarred.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Elena: Geez!

William: What happened to him?

Maria: He had an accident. It says here that he has Multiple Personality Disorder and he has an evil persona called Big Bad Harv. It's a side of hate and aggressiveness. He was gonna get reelected for district attorney when Rupert Thorne dug up some dirt on him that was gonna prevent this from happening. He had his psychiatric file and planned to blackmail him to do his bidding. But Big Bad Harv broke out and he fought his men. But in a factory, an accident happened. He was blown up in an explosion and it horribly scarred and disfigured the entire left side of his body. Big Bad Harv completely took over and he became a vigilante and took on the name Two-Face.

William: Who is he after?

Maria: It says here that he's going after Rupert Thorne. He wants to kill him for causing his him to become this way.

Lincoln: So he wants revenge.

Maria: That's right and he makes his decisions because of a coin he has.

Venom: **A coin? What does that have to do with this?**

Maria: It's a double-headed coin. He plays a deadly game of heads or tails with it. One side of the coin is a plain head. It shows that everything stays. The other side has another head with an X carved onto it. That means it goes.

Lincoln: That's ruthless. And Rupert Thorne is in prison forever because of his crimes.

Maria: That's right. He got what he deserved. It's not too late to save Harvey and bring an end to Big Bad Harv.

Stewie: Hey, William. Knock Knock.

William: Who's there?

Stewie: 6 friends on a team about to stop a criminal together.

Vince came.

Vince: Hey guys.

Maria: Hey Vince.

Vince: What's going on?

Maria: Two-Face is causing trouble again and we were heading out to stop him.

Vince: Oh cool! Can I come with you guys?

Carol: I want to come too.

William: Sure guys.

Carol: This is gonna be so cool!

William: All right. Redemption Squad, move out!

They flew, swung and took the hover car to Gotham.

* * *

In Gotham City, Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Catwoman were fighting Two-Face and his cronies. Suddenly a stream of ice and lightning froze all of his cronies and shattered them into a thousand pieces.

They landed.

Maria: Nice shot Liam. Harvey Dent A.K.A. Two-Face.

Two-Face: That's right. The famous Redemption Squad. I heard you all and the famous J.D. Knudson killed The Joker and Scarecrow.

William: They deserved it. Just like you are going to.

Maria: Wait William. We need him alive.

Two-Face: If you live long enough to get me.

He flipped his coin and it came up the head with an X.

Two-Face: Time for you to die.

He fired his gun and Lincoln's aura deflected the bullet and it went into the street.

Stewie headbutted Two-Face and he had his gun pointed at him.

Maria: Oh no Stewie!

Two Face is currently pointing a gun at Stewie.

Stewie: Now let's think about this. If you shoot me, we won't be able to stop you and you'll be free to go. But someone may come after you. Probably not, given your reputation as a criminal.

Two Face: Your point?

Stewie: What I'm trying to say is, shooting me now would be the biggest mistake of your life.

Two Face: Worth it! (fires gun)

Stewie dodged the bullet and Maria encased him in a ball of water.

Maria: (Chanting an incantation) Festinxa Exmortum Para!

A blob of pitch black darkness came out of Two-Face and his burns were fully healed and he was restored to what he was before he became Two-Face. The blob of Darkness became another Harvey and it was the living embodiment of Big Bad Harv in its entirety. But he was completely scarred and horribly disfigured.

Elena: What is that thing!?

Stewie: It appears to be the living embodiment of Harvey Dent's evil persona Big Bad Harv. Maria's water magic stripped him of him and healed him.

Maria: He's horribly scarred and disfigured.

Harvey: What!? What happened?

Maria: I cured you Harvey and saved you from your own darkness.

Vince: That's right. Look.

Vince created a mirror crystal and Harvey was shocked.

Harvey: (Gasp) I'm back to normal and I'm healed!

Batman: Welcome back Harvey.

Harvey: Thanks Batman. Thank you for never giving up on me.

Batgirl: But how do we stop that?

Harvey saw his evil persona in the flesh and he was horrified.

Harvey: Is this the monster that was inside me?

Batman: That's him Harvey. He was the monster that was responsible for turning you into a vigilante bent on killing Rupert Thorne.

Big Bad Harv: You wretched fools ruined everything!

William: And you will never terrorize Gotham again!

William pulled out his element blaster and set it to fire and lightning. He fired a concentrated blast of lightning and fire and it incinerated Big Bad Harv in an instant.

Harvey: Wow! Nice shot William!

William: Thanks Harvey.

Harvey: I can't believe I was like that. I was a monster bent on wanting Rupert Thorne dead for his crimes.

Batman: It's not your fault Harvey. Rupert Thorne brought out that monster and it was because of him that you became that way.

Maria: He's right Harvey. But Rupert Thorne is now in prison forever and he will never terrorize Gotham again.

Harvey: Where is Thorne?

Maria pointed up to the Moon.

Harvey: He's on the Moon?

William: There's actually a Triple Supermaximum Security Prison that's built on the Moon.

Maria: We built it. It's called the Alcatraz of Space. If anyone escapes, they will die instantly in the endless vacuum of space.

Batman: That's right.

Robin: Ra's Al Ghul is in that Prison. We've seen the inside and the view of Earth is amazing from it.

Riku: It's an amazing prison.

Vince: And it's only home to the worst of the worst.

Carol: That's right Vincey.

Catwoman: I'm glad Harvey is back to normal.

Robin: Me too.

* * *

Later they were back home.

Elena: Can you believe it? We went through all that trouble to stop Two Face and the others still aren't back yet!

Riku: Any ideas on how to pass the time until they come back?

Stewie: I've got an idea.

Venom: **What is it?**

Stewie: Has anyone had a party in this house before?

Maria: We sure have guys. It was for the Tripplets birthday. Lets have a swimming pool party.

Everyone agreed and they made a bunch of texts and phone calls. Everyone agreed.

4:45 PM.

Me, Varie and Rachel came home.

Me: That was an awesome meeting.

Varie: Yep. We now have banded together to destroy the terrorists around the world.

Rachel: We sure have.

Me: Yep.

I saw that the house was empty.

Me: Where's everyone?

Varie: Did they leave somewhere?

I saw a note on the table.

Me: There's a note.

I pick it up and read it.

Me: "J.D. We're in the Swimming Pool and indoor water park. Maria." Lets head over there.

We went over to my water park swimming pool and the lights were off.

Me: Uh-oh. It's dark. Let me find the lights.

I feel for the light switch and I found it and flicked it. We saw a surprise that shocked us.

All: SURPRISE!

Me: (Gasp) Oh Wow! But what's with the party? It's not my birthday.

Maria: We set it up and decided to have a swimming party.

Liam: It's true J.D. We all decided to have a party right here.

Carmen: That's right.

Me: Well then in that case. (I transform into my swimming trunks and a white t-shirt) Lets Party!

We all cheered.

We had so much fun and got wet until our skin wrinkled up.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the lines for this one as usual. Thanks for that man. He also gave me the idea of Carmen and Liam becoming a couple. Thanks for that man. Two-Face was one of the strangest villains in all of Batman. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But anyway. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	363. The Ultimate Cold Shoulder

It starts in Dakota City.

A woman was at the TV store watching the TV and the news was showing our latest adventure. The woman was Louise Lincoln AKA Killer Frost.

Killer Frost (looks at the TV with anger): So Alexis Rhodes thinks she can steal my gimmick? Well, she's about to have a rude awakening!

Later, a young girl with white hair and purple skin with tattered clothes was asking around for some change. It was Maureen Connor AKA Permafrost. A homeless girl and also a Bang Baby. She has ice powers because of it.

Permafrost: Do you have any change sir?

Man: Oh you poor girl.

He gave her some coins and dollars.

Permafrost: Thank you sir.

Man: You're welcome.

A woman walked up to her.

Killer Frost (to Permafrost): Hey, sweetie. My name's Killer Frost. I'm about to head to Royal York so I can fight Alexis Rhodes. Wanna come?

Permafrost: Sure. Time to make families around the world feel my pain!

Killer Frost: Now you're talking. Lets go!

* * *

Alexis and Lana were in the training yard practicing their ice powers.

Lana: Hi yah!

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and it froze a target in a huge crystal cluster of ice.

Alexis fired a fireball of ice fire at another target and froze it in a huge block of ice.

Alexis: Our powers are getting stronger and stronger.

Me: They sure are girls. You're doing really good.

My watch beeped and I answered a holocall.

Me: J.D. here.

Chief of police: J.D. 2 people are freezing everyone in ice and they're putting many lives at risk.

Me: We're on our way chief.

Alexis: We're with you J.D.

Lana: Same here.

Me: Lets go!

We flew out to Royal York and saw most of the city entombed in ice.

Me: Whoa!

Alexis: What's going on?

Me: Look!

We saw Killer Frost and Permafrost freezing some of the city.

Me: (Gasp) That's Louise Lincoln A.K.A. Killer Frost!

Alexis: And who's that girl with her?

Me: That girl is Maureen Conner A.K.A. Permafrost.

Lana: They have ice powers too?

Me: Yeah.

Lana: What can you tell us about these two J.D.?

Me: Louise Lincoln was the Protegee of Dr. Frost. She duplicated the first Killer Frost, Crystal Frost's accident on purpose to get her revenge on those that hurt her. Maureen Connor has a very dark past. Her mother died a couple of years ago and her stepfather wanted nothing to do with her. She ran away and wound up on the streets. She got exposed to the same mutagen that gave Static his powers and it gave her ice powers. But her mind because of her past is unstable.

Lana: We have to help her.

Alexis: I'll fight Killer Frost. I have this feeling that it's me she wants.

Me: Okay.

We go down and we faced them.

Killer Frost: Alexis Rhodes. You will pay for ruining my image.

Alexis: Louise Lincoln A.K.A. Killer Frost.

Killer Frost: That's right.

Alexis: Louise I don't want to fight you. I want to help you redeem yourself.

Killer Frost: Ha! Why would I want to redeem myself?

Alexis: Because you've been lead down the wrong path. The pain I see in your eyes tells me what you went through.

Killer Frost was shocked by Alexis' comment.

Killer Frost: What do you know about what I've been through!? How could you know what I know!?

Alexis: Because I've seen so many people go down the wrong path and their lives were forever destroyed because of it. You're fighting for the wrong cause Louise. I sense that there is still a light buried deep inside your heart. Beneath those powers and your desire for revenge, all you are is a person in pain that longs for 3 things. Love, friendship and someone that understands what you're going through.

Killer Frost then realized that Alexis was right and that her mind was filled with the wrong ideas. She was consumed with hate and darkness to the point where it nearly destroyed her ability to listen to reason and it nearly condemned her to an eternity of pain and loneliness. She then broke down crying.

Killer Frost: (Crying) What have I done!?

Alexis came and comforted her.

Alexis: It's all right Louise. It's all right.

Killer Frost was now on the path to redemption.

* * *

Me and Lana were facing Permafrost.

Lana: Maureen Connor I presume?

Permafrost: That's right. You're Lana Loud and the famous J.D. Knudson is with you.

Me: That's right.

Permafrost fired a blast of ice and Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning and the blasts collided.

Lana: Maureen I'm so sorry about what you've had to endure.

Permafrost: How would you know!?

Me: Because my brother Naruto had to go through the same pain you went through before I met him.

Lana: That's right Maureen.

Lana flew over and fired a blast of ice lightning at her and went behind her and grabbed her.

Lana: Maureen listen to me. I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother and that saddens me that you lost her. But your mother wouldn't want to see you using your powers for evil. You were given these powers for a reason like I was.

Maureen: How did you get your powers Lana?

Lana: I got my powers from the Snowflake of Khione, the Greek Goddess of Snow. Because of my pure heart and my love for my friends and all animals I was chosen to get these powers. You got your powers by accident. I know your mom is gone but she would not want you to become like this. She would want you to become a strong and caring girl to protect her friends and loved ones like us.

Permafrost began to realize that Lana was right.

Permafrost: You're right Lana. I can't believe that I became like this. (Crying) I'm more alone now than ever.

Me: Now Maureen you'll never be alone as long as you hold the memories of your mother and everything she did for you closest to your heart. She'll never leave you as long as you remember everything she taught you and you'll always have her by your side no matter what.

?: That's right.

A beam of light shined down on Maureen and a beautiful woman with brown hair, white angel wings, and angelic clothes came down and she landed by Maureen.

Permafrost: Mom?

She nodded.

Permafrost: Mom!

She hugged her mother for the first time in 5 years and cried hard.

Permafrost: (Crying) Oh mom! I've missed you so much!

Annie: I missed you too Maureen. I know you've had a rough life after I died but what J.D. said is true. I'll never leave you as long as you remember everything I taught you. No matter what happens you will always be my little girl that always has that energetic smile and love for Christmas.

Permafrost: (Sniffles) I've been through a nightmare mom. I have no one now. I'm all alone.

Annie: You'll never be alone Maureen. Never forget that I will always be with you no matter where you go.

Me: That's right Maureen. We'll be your friends and no one should ever spend the entirety of their lives alone.

Lana: Yeah. And we can help you get back on your feet.

Annie: J.D. and Lana are gonna do their very best to take care of you in my absence.

She touched her forehead and an angel appeared in the middle of her forehead.

Annie: This symbol on your forehead will allow you to call me should you need me Maureen. I will always be with you.

Permafrost: Thank you mom!

They hugged one last time and Annie went back up to Heaven.

Annie: Take care of my daughter J.D.

Me: I will Annie. You have my word of honor.

Annie: Thank you J.D. Thank you.

She was gone.

I had a tear come down my face.

Me: That was amazing.

Lana: It sure was.

Permafrost: Thank you guys.

Me: No problem Maureen.

* * *

We went back to the mansion and Leni got Maureen some new clothes after she got cleaned up and we got her some food. Maureen now has a snowflake blue Team Loud Phoenix Storm shirt, blue jeans and sneakers and a snowflake baret in her hair.

Me: You're gonna need to build up your strength again.

Permafrost: Thanks J.D.

She ate and she was full.

Permafrost: That was delicious. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

Lori: Maureen we're very sorry about what you had to go through.

Luna: Yeah. That was awful.

Permafrost: Thanks guys.

Killer Frost was now on the Redemption Squad and Maureen was now in a loving home with a brand new life.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I saw the Christmas episode of Static Shock where he met Permafrost and that episode touched my heart. NicoChan11 refreshed my memories for this. Thanks for that man. He gave me the lines as usual. Nico gave me the idea for this chapter too. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	364. Stellar Babysitting

It starts with us waking up In Lincoln & Linka's room.

Lincoln: (Yawns) Ah, Sunday Mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!

Linka: Whoo! Me too Linc.

Janeen: This is gonna be fun!

Lilly: You said it.

Me: Can't wait buddy!

Rachel: Me too!

We start dancing.

Rita: (Offscreen) Rise and Shine Kids! We're going to Aunt Ruth's today. YAAAYY!

Me: It's that time again.

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: Lets see who will be babysitting today.

I spin my daughter wheel and it landed on Nicole.

Varie: Nicole is babysitting today.

Rachel: What is this all for?

Me: Oh that's right you don't know about this Rach.

Janeen: It's a special plan J.D. formed for when it's time for Aunt Ruth to come.

Me: That's right you don't know. Lincoln will explain it.

Lincoln: "That's right guys. Visits to Mom's aunt are torture."

Rachel: Why do you say that Lincoln?

Me: Their Aunt Ruth is Albert's sister and she's a major league slob. She's what I call the personification of the Cardinal Sin of Sloth.

 _[A montage of all the things they do at Aunt Ruth's is shown.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **She makes us look at a million pictures of her cats."**

 **Me: She has thousands of pictures of her cats from her travels from around the world and we get bored out of our skulls from having to see them.**

 **Ruth:** "Here's Mittens in Egypt. We were going to visit the pyramids, but Mittens hates the heat." _[cuddles Mittens]_ "Don't you, baby?"

 _[Cut to them eating something questionable.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **She feeds us gross food.** "

 **Me: The Food is over 60 years old and it's a miracle we all haven't gotten botulism from it.**

 **Lori:** "Ew. When was this pudding made?"

 **Lisa:** _[examining the can]_ "Seeing as this flag on the label only has 48 stars..."

 _[Cut to Lincoln cleaning out the cats' litter box.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **And she always singles me out to do special chores.** "

 **Me: Because of Aunt Ruth's cats, he has to clean out all of her litterboxes.**

 **Ruth:** "And when you're done scooping, you can start rubbing these bunions. Don't forget my extra toe!"

 _[A sixth toe protrudes from her left foot.]_

 **Me: Aunt Ruth even has a sixth toe on her left foot. That's either from a birth defect or something else. It's really repulsive.**

 _[Lincoln cringes in disgust.]_

 **Lana:** _[disappointed]_ "Lucky."

 **Lincoln:** " **The only Louds who got to skip out on Aunt Ruth's are Lily and Dad.** "

 _[Lily pulls on one of Ruth's cats' tails. End montage.]_

 **Lincoln:** Aunt Ruth doesn't trust Lily around her cats. So Dad stayed home and babysits her.

Me: And that's when I created this babysitting plan. One of us will babysit some of the Loud Siblings while the rest go to Aunt Ruth. Luan, Laney and Lily stay back because Luan doesn't like it, Laney wants to help out and she stays back when needed and Lily can't be trusted. Lana is the only one that likes going to Aunt Ruth's.

Rachel: Oh that's awesome! But going to Aunt Ruth must be a nightmare.

Me: It is Rach. It's so bad that even I would consider it as a form of Capital Punishment.

Varie: That's right.

Rachel: Wow! That's awful. I want to stay back to see this plan in action.

Me: Okay. And Lori, Luna, Sam, Luan, Shannon, Lincoln, Linka, Girl Jordan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lila, Janeen, Penny, Lisa and Lily are staying with Nicole.

Rachel: Right on!

* * *

At the front door everyone but Rachel and the aforementioned siblings are loading into the van.

Me: You know what to do right Nicole?

Nicole: I sure do dad. I've learned a lot from my siblings and you.

Me: I had a feeling you would.

Lynn Sr.: If I have to see that extra toe so help me...

Everyone left.

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome!

Lola: It sure is Linky.

Lila: It's confusing for me because of being a fusion of the twins.

Nicole: I know Lila.

A knock on the door was heard and Nicole answered it. It was Eddy. As usual. And Edd was with him.

Eddy: Hey Nicole.

Nicole: Oh hello Eddy. Hey Double D.

Edd: Hello Nicole.

Luan: Hey my king of comedy.

Eddy: Hey my Angel Queen of Comedy.

They kissed.

Linka: Hey Double D.

Edd: Oh hello Linka.

They kissed.

Nicole: Okay it's time for our first activity. Adventure Fun.

Lana: Awesome!

Lincoln: That's a fun game Nicole.

* * *

In the Simulator, Nicole was setting everything up.

Nicole: I have just the adventure for Janeen and Lana.

Janeen: Awesome!

Lana: Lets go!

They went into the simulator and it activated. Lana looked around and they were on a planet she knows.

Lana: Awesome! We're in the movie Treasure Planet!

Janeen: What's that movie about?

Lana: It's a science fiction version of the book Treasure Island.

Janeen: Oh wow! I read that book and it's awesome!

Lana: Lets go Janeen.

They went into the jungle and they saw some pirates.

Janeen: Pirates. Lets get them!

Lana: Right.

They pulverized the pirates into dust and knocked them out.

Jim: That was cool! Thanks.

Lana: You're welcome. My name's Lana Loud and I'm from Earth.

Janeen: And my name is Janeen Aran. I'm from Earth but I'm a Jovian-Human Hybrid.

Jim: Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Jim Hawkins. I'm trying to find the treasure.

Lana: Lets help you out.

Jim: Sure.

Lana saw a hole in the ground and she told Jim to put the map he had in there. He did so and a holographic orb appeared and then golden beams of light converged and shot up at the edge of the cliff and formed into a triangular portal.

Lana: Oh wow!

Jim: The Lagoon Nebula?

Janeen: That's 6,000 light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Sagittarius the Archer.

Lana: That is so cool!

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Nicole: That is so cool!

Lola: I remember seeing this part of Treasure Planet. That was so cool!

Lisa: Treasure Planet was an awesome movie. Science-fiction but a truly interesting masterpiece.

Girl Jordan: It sure was.

Lucy: It was an amazing movie even though I only like vampires.

Lori: It literally was a great movie.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Jim pressed a button on the hologram orb.

Jim: A big door...

The portal changed to another location. It was the Planet Chyar.

The Planet Chyar is a gas giant planet located 82,000 light-years away from Earth. The cities in the clouds are made of crystals and they float above the clouds. The planet is 45 million kilometers or 27,961,703 miles in diameter and the natives are very friendly.

Jim: ...opening and closing.

Lana: That is so cool!

Janeen: It sure is.

Jim pressed another button and it changed to another location. It was the Planet Taypora.

The Planet Taypora is a desert mining planet located in the Cigar Galaxy 12 million light-years away from Earth. The planet mines gold, silver, gems and other metals.

Janeen: I've never seen planets like these before.

Lana: Me neither.

Jim: These are cool planets. (Looks at the orb) Lets see. Kinapis. (Sees another location. One that he knows) Montressor Spaceport.

He pressed it and the portal changed to his home planet, Planet Montressor.

Planet Montressor is a futuristic planet located 34,000 light-years away from Earth and is home to numerous species from across the galaxy. It serves as an intergalactic shipping port for many planets across the universe.

Janeen: That is amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Jim: Yeah. So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the Universe stealing treasure.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Rachel: I can't believe that there are that many planets in the universe and it's all just absolutely amazing.

Lisa: It sure is Rachel.

Nicole: I've been to these planets over the years in the future. It's incredible.

Lincoln: It sure is.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Janeen: Where did he put the treasure?

Jim: Lets see.

Jim pushed some buttons and they saw numerous planets. They saw the storm planet Xaikora.

Planet Xaikora is a gas giant planet located in the Sombrero Galaxy 31 million light-years from Earth. It orbits a Black Dwarf Star (Dead Star) and is home to living ball lightning creatures called Xaikoran Lightning Sprites. The planet is 13 times larger than Jupiter.

The portal opened up to the island planet Ziphorma.

Planet Ziphorma is an ocean planet with a very unusual oceanscape. The cities are actually giant hollow domes and in them are aqua people. The domes on the outside look like islands. The planet orbits a Red Dwarf Star and lives in the Black Eye Galaxy, 24 million light-years away from Earth.

The portal changed to the rocky planet Uintahzia.

Planet Uintahzia is a rocky planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy 2.3 million light-years away from Earth. 15% of the planetary structure was blasted to space dust millions of years ago by an asteroid that slammed into the planet. The creatures on the planet are predatory.

The portal then changed into the futuristic city planet Qintorakin.

Planet Qintorakin is an advanced city planet located in the Sombrero Galaxy. The planet is many years more advanced than Earth. The population is 200 trillion people.

Janeen: This is all amazing. I can't believe that there are so many planets.

Lana: And all these planets are the ones that Captain Flint stole treasure from over the years.

B.E.N.: Treasure. Treasure. It's buried in the...

Jim: Buried in the Centroid of the mechanism. Wha... What if the whole planet is the mechanism? Then the treasure is buried in the center of this planet.

Lana: I remember that.

Lana pressed a small button in the middle of the planet on the hologram and the portal opened up and revealed the center of the planet. They went through the portal and accidentally triggered an alarm by passing through a laser system. In the core of the planet they saw that the center of the planet was really where Flint stored the treasure. It was completely covered with gold, jewels, and so much treasure that it defies all description.

Janeen: Whoa!

Lana: The Loot of 1,000 Worlds!

Jim: Incredible!

They went out and got a lot of treasure and it was all worth a huge amount of money that would make any planet the richest planet in the universe. Lana and Janeen beamed half of the treasure to Earth and gave half of it to Jim and his family.

Jim and B.E.N. were on another boat and they saw the skeletal remains of Captain Flint.

Jim: Captain Flint?

B.E.N.: In the flesh.

Janeen and Lana jumped onto the boat.

Lana: Whoa! Looks like he has been here for a long time.

Janeen: He sure has.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Lucy: Wicked.

Shannon: Captain Flint was there for years. It's hard to imagine that he would steal all that treasure over all that time.

Lily: That's amazing Shannon. I can't believe that he has stolen all that treasure. He was really nefarious.

Nicole: He sure was.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Lana: It's Captain Flint.

Janeen: He looks like he was here for quite some time.

Jim: He sure was.

Lana noticed something in Flint's claws.

Lana: There's something in his claw.

Lana pulled it out and it looked like a circuit of some kind.

Jim saw a missing piece from B.E.N. and he put the two together.

Lana: I think this is B.E.N.'s mind piece. Here Jim.

Jim: You're right Lana.

She handed it to Jim and he put it back and B.E.N.'s memories were restored.

B.E.N.: Whoa! Hello. You know uh Jimmy I was just thinking. (Realizes something) It's all coming back! All my memories! Right up to the point where Flint pulled my memory circuit so I can never tell anyone about his booby trap!

An explosion was heard.

B.E.N.: Speaking of which.

They saw a structure explode and knew that it spelled trouble.

B.E.N.: Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure. So he rigged this whole planet to blow HIGHER THAN A KALEPSIAN KITE!

Janeen: We got to get out of here!

Lana: Lets go!

They boarded the Legacy and changed the portal to the Spaceport and with just enough time to spare, Lana beamed the portal to Earth so we can put it to good use.

The planet exploded after doing so.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

They all cheered wildly.

In the control room they all cheered too.

Jim redeemed himself and did a great deed for his family.

The exercise ended and they went outside.

Nicole: Great job guys! Well done!

Lana: Thanks Nicole.

Janeen: That was awesome!

Nicole: It sure was. (Looks at her watch) We still have time for 3 more adventures. I'll do this one. I have just the scenario in mind. We haven't done this one in a while.

* * *

WARNING: This part is gruesome so read at your own risk.

Nicole went in and the Simulator activated. She found herself at the Final Valley and Naruto was fighting Sasuke to try and convince him to come back home.

Nicole: Looks like I arrived just in time.

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto by the neck and was about to stab him with a Chidori.

Sasuke: Sorry you wretched loser but this is as far as you go. Die and burn in Hell.

Nicole: Oh no you don't!

Nicole flew to Sasuke at a blazing speed and kicked him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing into the cliff.

KRABLAAAAAAMMMM!

Sasuke got up and he was in his level 1 Curse Mark state and he saw Nicole standing next to Naruto.

Sasuke: You wretched girl! This wasn't any of your business!

Nicole: I just made it my business.

Sasuke: You think you have what it takes to challenge an elite?

Nicole: I don't think, I know. And another thing, you are no elite. You're just an arrogant little punk that cares about nothing more than himself and your clan got what they deserved. You're all nothing more than a bunch of evil, selfish, traitorous thieves and they deserve only eternal damnation in the darkness of Hell.

When Sasuke heard that he was infuriated.

Sasuke: You wretch! How dare you talk about the Uchiha that way!?

Nicole: I can talk about them however I want. I will never forgive you for everything you've done. Now you will face my true power!

(Gohan's Anger theme plays)

Nicole: HAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Her power flared up and purple lightning flickered around her and her hair turned black and her aura flared up to an incredible intensity. Her wings were spread and they had purple fire around them. The ground was shaking violently and lightning was striking everywhere as her power was rising dramatically at an accelerated rate. Then she released the full extent of her power.

Nicole: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A massive and blinding flash of purple light illuminated the area and could be seen for miles. Kakashi was dashing to the Final Valley when he saw the light and he was blown back by it's enormous power. Everyone in the Leaf saw it and the level of power they felt was incredible.

When the light faded Nicole was in her Super Angel 10,000 form. Sasuke was shaking in a mixture of fear, rage and jealousy at the sheer level of power Nicole had.

Sasuke: What are you!?

Nicole: Your worst nightmare.

Nicole kicked Sasuke in the face without warning and sent him crashing through the cliff.

CRAAASHHH!

Sasuke was holding his face in pain and he got up a few seconds later and Nicole kicked him in the stomach and dealt him multiple punches to his stomach, face, back and chest with extreme ferocity and viciousness. Sasuke belched up a huge amount of blood and Nicole punched him in the face again and sent him crashing into the statue of Madara Uchiha and it collapsed onto him.

Sasuke exploded out of the rubble and he was broken, battered and bruised. He was in a lot of pain, but he was really tough. He was enraged that he was losing.

Sasuke: WHY!? WHY CAN'T I WIN!? IT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE THIS POWER! I'M A SHINOBI THAT DESERVES EVERYTHING! I'M AN UCHIHA! THE STRONGEST CLAN IN THE WORLD!

Nicole: That's funny. I've killed many Uchiha and sent them all off to Hell and my power made them all look like ants compared to it.

Sasuke: (Enraged) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Nicole: You heard me. Or is your brain dead from all that talk about power?

Sasuke: You're a monster! You are no Shinobi and you don't deserve anything!

Nicole: You act like you know the Shinobi deep down. But you're knowledge is dangerously lacking. We shinobi fight to protect our loved ones and protect the village we came from.

Sasuke: That's all empty words and the Uchiha is the supreme clan!

Sasuke got up and he fired his Fire Style: Fireball at Nicole.

Nicole deflected the fireball away and it exploded on a nearby cliff.

KABOOM!

Nicole: I'm sick of playing games with you Sasuke!

Nicole fired a shockwave at Sasuke and it blew him into the rubble of the statue. As Naruto was floating in the lake he suddenly felt a tremendous surge of power flowing into him. He woke up and was suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light and a massive vortex of stars and cosmic energy formed and shot up high into the sky with incredible speed. The cosmic energy vortex went all the way up into the deepest reaches of space and became a huge Cosmic Owl and Naruto's power was rising at an exponential rate. Cosmic Energy from all over the universe was flooding into him at an incredible rate and so did the energy from the explosions of stars and galaxies. Naruto's energy levels were rising at an accelerated rate as a result. The Owl went back into Naruto and the vortex became a dome and when it faded he was forever changed. He now had a black and purple sleeveless gi with the kanji for Star on his back. There was an owl below that. He had purple angel wings, his eyes were now yellow and slit and he had a star on his headband with the Leaf symbol in the middle. He had purple fox ears. His pants were black and he had 9 purple flaming fox tails and black sandals. He also had a sword on his left hip.

Naruto: Now it's personal.

He flew off.

Nicole had Sasuke beat. He then transformed into his Level 2 Curse Mark form.

Nicole: You are one ugly freak of nature.

Sasuke: (Laughing insanely) I will enjoy this!

Naruto swooped in out of nowhere and slashed his hand wings off.

Sasuke screamed in excruciating pain.

Naruto: That's for my mom and dad.

Sasuke got up and he saw Naruto.

Sasuke: What!? It's not possible! You were beaten!

Naruto: Your clan will pay for killing my family and we'll make sure that we send you off to Hell personally!

Kakashi resumed his dash towards the valley when he sensed Naruto's chakra.

Kakashi: (Gasp) Whoa! All that Chakra is coming from Naruto! Incredible!

In the Leaf, Sakura felt the enormous power of Naruto.

Sakura: What!? Naruto's emitting all that power? How is that possible?

Suddenly she felt an enormous surge of power and she was enveloped in a blinding white light and suddenly a huge vortex of fire appeared around her and shot up high into the sky. Out in space is took the form of a huge phoenix and her power was skyrocketing at an accelerated rate. It drew in the powerful energies from stars all over the universe and solar fire from stars were pouring into the phoenix. Increasing her power at an accelerated rate. The phoenix went back and Sakura was standing in a ring of fire and she was forever changed. She had phoenix angel wings, sleeveless battle dress, red shorts and red sandals. Her eyes were now orange instead of green and she had a sword on her left hip.

Sakura: Now it's time to make Sasuke pay for everything he and his family did.

She flew off towards the Final Valley at a blinding speed.

Back in the fight Sasuke was completely outclassed by the sheer ferocity of Nicole and Naruto's power. He was totally outmatched. He was getting madder and madder by the second.

Naruto: It's over Sasuke. You will never terrorize my family again.

Sasuke: I won't stop until you're dead you loser!

Suddenly Sakura appeared out of nowhere and she punched Sasuke in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing through the cliff again.

CRAAASSSSHHH!

Sasuke got up and he was on his last legs.

Nicole: It's over Sasuke. You and your clan are not welcome here.

Sasuke: I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Nicole: Tell that to your family when you see them in Hell.

Sasuke charged up his Chidori to maximum power and it became black.

Nicole: Lets see how you like this. (Cups hands to the side) KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE!

He charged toward Nicole.

Nicole: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nicole fired her blast and Sasuke kept charging. He then jabbed the blast and it exploded in his face with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely destroyed the entire Final Valley and set everything in the area on fire.

The shockwave from the explosion blew Kakashi through a bunch of trees and he was knocked out.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was on the ground and he was half of what he was.

Sasuke's legs and lower half of his body were completely blown to pieces and his intestines and internal organs were hanging out as blood was pouring out of him. He was badly burned all over and a portion of his chest was blown apart and his evil black heart was exposed to the open. His right arm was blown off and his face was burned and his head was blown open with his brain exposed.

Naruto: Geez! That explosion blew him to pieces. Literally.

Sakura: It sure did.

Nicole: No kidding. It's over Sasuke. Though you brought all this on yourself, it's a shame that your life has to end like this in such a painful and miserable way.

Sasuke was only given minutes to live and his energy was fading fast.

Naruto: We tried to help you and be your friends and comrades Sasuke. But you wouldn't let us.

Sakura: And now you will have to share the fate of the entirety of the Uchiha Clan which your brother killed.

Nicole walked up to him and ripped his headband off.

Nicole: You don't deserve to wear this.

Nicole also took away his Sharingan and jutsu and made them her own.

They started to walk away.

Sasuke: (Coughing) I HATE YOU ALL!

Their auras flared up and got stronger.

Nicole: We're tired of fighting you. We're going home. Goodbye Sasuke and may God have mercy on your worthless soul.

Naruto: You will burn in Hell for your crimes and the crimes your family has done. People like you deserve to be damned.

And with that Sasuke died on the spot. Nicole fired an energy blast and obliterated him in an instant.

They went back to the Leaf. They revealed everything to Lady Tsunade. The corrupted civilian council was executed and the elders were executed for high treason.

Nicole merged the Leaf with the Leaf in our dimension.

Nicole left the Simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Lincoln: Nicole that was awesome!

Nicole: Thanks guys.

Sam: I want to do an adventure.

Nicole: Okay Sam. We have time for 2 more adventures.

Sam went into the Simulator.

* * *

The Simulator activated and Sam found herself in Springfield, Oregon before it was blown up.

Sam: So this is what Springfield was like before we destroyed it. I can't believe a town like this could be that dysfunctional.

Sam walked around and she saw the stores. She saw The Android's Dungeon and Baseball card shop and went in.

Sam: Interesting assortment of comics.

She saw Comic Book Guy, one of the biggest jerks in all of cartoon animation.

Sam: You must be Jeff Albertson.

Comic Book Guy: That's right and you have one of the lamest hair styles for a girl.

Sam: That's big talk coming from a big fat guy that drowns himself in junk food and is a lazy inconsiderate jerk that thinks he's better than everyone else here and in the comic book world.

BURN!

Comic Book Guy: You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that.

Sam: People like you deserve it lard head.

Comic Book Guy: Oh I'll show you! (Pulls out a real working lightsaber) This is a real lightsaber.

He ignited it and Sam kicked it out of his hand and caught it.

Sam: Nice try. Jerk.

She left.

Sam: Lets see what else is here.

Sam saw Moe's Tavern and went in.

Moe: Welcome to Moe's Tavern.

Sam: Thanks.

Moe: So what can I get you.

Sam: Water please.

Moe: Sure.

Moe handed her a glass of water and she drank it.

Sam: Thank you.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM.

Nicole: Springfield sounded like it was a mean town.

Rachel: I heard you guys blew it up.

Lincoln: We sure did Rachel.

Bart came in.

Bart: Hey guys. What are you doing?

Nicole: Oh hey Bart. Sam is in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Lincoln: She's in Springfield before we blew it up.

Bart: Wow! That's cool. She's in Moe's Tavern. That was one of my favorite things there.

Linka: What was that Bart?

Bart: I would always do these silly prank calls to Moe and he would threaten me after everyone laughed at him.

Nicole: Could you show us how you did it?

Bart: Sure.

Nicole handed Bart her cell phone and he dialed a number.

* * *

SIMULATOR

The phone rang.

Moe: (Answers it) Moe's Tavern?

Bart: (From the Control Room) Is Seymour there? Last name Butts.

Moe: Just a sec. (To everyone there) Is there a Butts here? Seymour Butts? Hey everybody! I want to see more butts!

Everyone laughed at him and Sam snickered.

Sam: (In Her Head) That was really funny.

Everyone was laughing in the control room.

Moe: Listen you little scum sucking pussbucket! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna pull out your eyeballs with a corkscrew! (Hangs up)

Sam: Thanks for the drink Moe.

Moe: Oh you're welcome.

Sam left.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

They were all laughing and rolling on the floor.

Nicole: That was too funny!

Lincoln: Bart you were hilarious!

Bart: Thank you Lincoln. That was funny.

Rachel: Did Moe ever figure out it was you before Springfield was blown up?

Bart: No he didn't thankfully.

Lana: I guess he had a phone with no Caller ID.

Lola: That's probably the case.

Luan: He sure is a Phoney man! (Laughs) Get it?

Eddy, Nicole, Rachel and Bart laughed.

Bart: That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: It sure was.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Sam was walking and she saw Barney Gumble and he belched.

Sam: Excuse you Mister.

Barney: Sorry. I love getting drunk.

He drank a bottle and Sam pulled out a gun and shot the bottle and it shattered.

BANG!

Sam: (Blows the smoke out) Nobody should ever drink that much.

Barney: Wow! Great shot.

She walked and saw the Qwik E Mart being robbed by Snake Jailbird.

Sam: Uh oh!

Sam bursted in through the ceiling and kicked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the face. Knocking him out.

Apu: (Indian Accent) Oh. Thank you miss for saving my store.

Sam: You're welcome. Just passing by and doing what was needed.

Apu called the police and Snake was arrested again.

Chief Wiggum: Snake Jailbird, you're under arrest.

Sam was then walking by the elementary school.

Sam: The Elementary School. Lets check this place out.

Sam went into the school.

Sam: Nice place.

She walked down the hall and saw 3 big kids beating up a kid. It was Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, and Kearney Zzyzwicz.

Sam: That's one thing I will never stand.

She ran and mercilessly kicked their butts.

The fight was so brutal that the outside of the school was shown as it went on.

Back in the school, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney were pulverized to within an inch of their lives and were on the floor a broken, battered and beatened mess.

Sam: If there's one thing I don't like more than anything else it's bullies that torment people for their own sick pleasure.

The kids cheered wildly for Sam.

She waved as a way to accept thanks. She found a woman with brown hair in a green jacket grading papers and she looked depressed. It was Ms. Edna Krabappel.

Sam went in and Edna saw her.

Ms. Krabappel: Oh hello. What can I do for you?

Sam: Yes my name is Sam Sharp Loud and I want to ask you a couple of questions.

Ms. Krabappel: Pleasure to meet you Sam. My name is Edna Krabappel.

Sam: Pleasure to meet you. First what is your relationship with Bart Simpson?

Ms. Krabappel: Bart Simpson is my student but he's a huge underachiever and is proud of it.

Sam: That's what I was told.

Ms. Krabappel: Ha! Yep. He's an underachiever but he's a nice boy and loves his friends and class. He always pulls these silly pranks on Skinner.

Sam: I believe it.

Ms. Krabappel: Yep. Also I love him like he's my own son. He's a great kid.

Sam: That's what he told me. He thinks of you like a mother figure.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Nicole: I didn't know that Bart.

Bart: Yeah. Mrs. Krabappel treated me like I was her own son. Before we destroyed Springfield she told me the dark truth about the whole town before she bought the farm.

Lana: Oh Bart I'm sorry that happened.

Bart: It's all right Lana.

Linka: That's awful Bart.

Homer: It sure was son. I had no idea Springfield was that terrible.

Nicole: They didn't call Springfield, Oregon the Meanest Town in America for nothing.

Bart: And it deserved to be destroyed. But I miss Ms. Krabappel.

Lana: That's sad Bart. I'm sorry.

Bart: Thanks Lana.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Ms. Krabbapel: We have a strong bond but we don't show it that often.

Sam: That's understandable. But there's something you must know. Instead of telling you I'll show you.

Sam used her powers and showed her everything that happened to Springfield in her dimension leading up to when we blew it up. She saw all the kids rise up against Springfield and kill everyone. She then saw us take down Mr. Burns and then blow up Springfield with a 250 Megaton Nuke. Leaving Springfield as a crater.

Ms. Krabappel was horrified. But relieved that Springfield was gonna be destroyed.

Sam: Bart knows the truth you told him and he revealed everything to Keith Parkinson, his brothers and sisters and his friends and they were shocked about this. Diamond Joe Quimby, Mr. Burns, Chalmers and Seymour Skinner kept everything about the entirety of the towns corruption and crimes under wraps because of their crimes that they've been doing over the years and they are the cause of the entire towns corruption.

Ms. Krabappel: (Horrified) That's awful. I've known about all of this that went down.

Sam: Yeah. Keith Parkinson and his family formed an antipodal terroristic extremist group that works for the FBI & CIA called the Dysfunctional Town Liberation Army.

Ms. Krabappel: That's unusual It's a great name for a group.

Sam: It is. What they do is they gather information on the town and they get all the kids together along with any of the adults that know about the truth of the towns corruption and dark secrets and get them out of the town. Then when it's time they go back to the town armed with every kind of weapon across the board except for chemical and biological weapons and destroy the entire town in an all out holy war in the name of the United States Government.

Ms. Krabappel: That's intense.

Sam: It sure is. Springfield was a doomed town from the start and it's rivalry with it's town Shelbyville was pointless.

Sam continued to explain everything and Ms. Krabappel decided to leave Springfield forever. Sam went with her and helped her pack and they then went to Springfield Juvenile Correctional Facility in the dead of night and they were in behind the wall. Inside this prison was Gina Vendetti, one of Bart's girlfriends.

Sam: Be right back Edna.

Sam turned into a wisp and flew into the prison and the guards were asleep. She went down the hall and into the cell block and found Gina sleeping in her cell.

Gina: Whoever it is go away. I'm not in the mood to talk.

Sam: Actually Gina I came to get you out of here.

Gina got up and saw Sam.

Gina: Who are you?

Sam: My name is Sam Sharp Loud.

Gina: (Gasp) You're that girl whose parents were the most dangerous serial killer couple in America.

Sam: That's right Gina. My former parents were evil monsters that got what they deserved.

Gina: That's what we saw in the prison. I'm sorry they abused you like that. No one should ever have to go through stuff like that.

Sam: Yeah. Lets get you out of here. Also I can tell that you don't have any family.

Gina: That's right. My parents were executed for Capital Murder when I was 7 and I was forced to fend for myself.

Sam: I'm sorry that happened to you Gina. No one should ever be without a family and I'm sure that Bart and his friends would be more than happy to take you in.

Gina smiled when she heard that.

Gina: They would do that?

Sam: They would. Also I can tell that you know about Springfield's dark history.

Gina: I sure do. Springfield was doomed from the start.

Sam: I know. Lets get you out of here.

Sam opened up the cell door and she took her hand.

Sam: Stay close to me.

Sam and Gina vanished in a ball of fire.

They reappeared in the forest.

Ms. Krabappel: Glad you guys made it back.

Sam: Yep.

Suddenly explosions were blowing apart much of Springfield and planes were dropping Napalm and setting much of the town on fire.

Sam: Whoa!

Gina: What's going on!?

Sam: It's war.

Gunshots and bombs were blowing apart the town at an incredible rate.

Sam: Lets get out of here.

They went back home and the simulation ended and they came out.

Bart: Ms. Krabappel!

Ms. Krabappel: Bart!

They hugged for the first time in a while.

Gina: Hey Bart.

Bart: Gina. It's great to see you.

Gina: Thanks Bart. You are a great friend.

Bart: Thank you.

Nicole: Ms. Krabappel it's a pleasure to meet you.

Ms. Krabappel: You too Nicole. Sam saved us from Springfield.

Lincoln: She sure did. This was just a couple of days before we arrived at Springfield to blow it up.

Girl Jordan: That's really unusual.

Lisa: Indeed.

Nicole explained everything and Ms. Krabappel and Gina were shocked.

Gina: It's good we got out of Springfield before it was blown up.

Ms. Krabappel: That's right.

Nicole: Well we have time for one more adventure.

Lola: I'll do it.

Nicole: Okay Lola.

Lila: Go get em sis.

Lola: I will.

Lola went into the Simulator.

* * *

The Simulator Activated and she found herself in the world of Tron from 2010.

Lola: (Gasp) I'm in 2010's Tron. This is awesome!

She heard a fight going on and she saw Quorra, the last of the ISO programs fighting CLU's men.

Lola: This is gonna be cool!

Lola spread her wings and got into her fighting clothes. She had a sword of pure fire ready.

Lola: Lets get this princess brawl started.

Lola flew down and just as they were about to hit Quorra, Lola swooped in and slashed them all and they shattered into code.

Quorra: Thank you. Are you a user?

Lola: As a matter of fact I am. I'm Lola Loud.

Quorra: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Quorra.

Lola: CLU wants to invade our world and take it over as his own. We have to stop him at all costs.

Quorra: Yes and we have to make sure that he doesn't succeed.

Suddenly Rinzler came out.

Lola: That's Tron. I got this. Tron, command code reconfigure, authorization code C/C-.

Rinzler had blue lines appear and his helmet came off. He was reverted back to what he was before CLU corrupted him.

Tron: What happened?

Lola: You were corrupted by an evil computer virus codenamed CLU and he's going to invade Earth and take it over.

Tron: So that's what I was doing. I wasn't aware of what I was doing because the CLU corrupted my programming.

Quorra: That's right. Lola here helped you by rebooting your programming which released you from his control.

Tron: I am forever grateful to you Lola.

Lola: You're welcome Tron. Now we have to stop CLU. Lets go!

They set out for CLU's ship and they boarded it. They found CLU and he was piloting the ship as it was heading towards a beam of light in the distance.

CLU's men came out and Lola, Tron and Quorra destroyed them in an instant. They went into the bridge of the ship and confronted CLU himself.

Lola: CLU I presume?

CLU: That's right and you are a user right?

Lola: That's right. My name is Lola Loud and I'm here to stop you from ruling Earth.

Quorra: You've terrorized the world of programming for far too long CLU and you need to be stopped!

Tron: That's right. Your programming must be erased to further preserve the world of computer programming.

CLU: I was only doing what I was told by my creator to make a new world for all of us.

Lola: That is not gonna happen you Virus! That's all you are. You are nothing but a computer virus that needs to be erased from the world of technology forever!

(DIsney Infinity OST Recognizer plays)

CLU: You users are the virus. You're the one's that need to be destroyed!

Quorra: We'll see. We need to work with the users and make the world a really better place!

Tron: That's right. The users are our friends and it was thanks to Lola that I was reverted back to what I was.

Lola: That's right. So get ready CLU. You're history.

Lola formed her sword of fire and CLU unsheathed a laser sword. They both clashed and a huge swordfight began. Sparks were flying everywhere and set the whole ship on fire. It was a powerful and violent clash and a battle between computer users and computer programs. Quorra and Tron joined in and it was a powerful fight and then Lola got the drop on him and stabbed him in the chest and he shattered into code.

Quorra: That did it.

Tron: We destroyed his programming.

Lola: We sure did. Users and Programs are powerful when they work together.

Quorra: That's right.

Quorra gave Lola a special watch that would call her when it's needed.

She left the Simulator after it ended and they cheered wildly for her.

Nicole: Great job Lola.

Lola: Thanks Nicole.

Lincoln: You two were awesome.

Nicole's watch beeped. It's time for our next activity. It's a brand new activity I call Space Adventure. We're gonna go into space with the Simulator and do an amazing adventure. I have just the adventure for us. We're going to destroy the Death Star in Star Wars.

Lincoln: AWESOME!

Linka: That's gonna be so cool!

Lilly: This is gonna be so much fun!

Gina: I have a feeling you guys can do it.

They all went into the Simulator and it activated and they were on the planet Yavin IV.

Nicole: Here we go guys.

They got into the X-Wings and Y-Wings and they were off.

They saw the Death Star dead ahead.

Nicole: Target sighted.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lily: We're ready for anything.

Shannon: Looks like the fight has started without us.

Nicole: It sure has follow me.

Lori: This is literally going to be awesome.

Luna: It's gonna be rockin dudes!

Sam: It sure is.

They entered the magnetic field and flew towards the Death Star and saw the Rebel ships being chased by TIE Fighters.

Lincoln: There they are.

Nicole: Follow my lead and help out any Rebel fighters.

Lori: Roger that.

They fired lasers at the TIE Fighters and destroyed them. They destroyed them all. Lincoln sensed something.

Lincoln: Guys I sense Darth Vader and he's going after Luke, Wedge and Biggs.

Nicole: Okay. Lincoln and Linka you two come with me. The rest of you will provide cover fire from above.

Gina: You got it Nicole.

They went into the trench and saw Darth Vader's ship and two TIE Fighters chasing them.

Nicole: There they are. Fire.

Nicole fired lasers at the two TIE Fighters and blew them apart.

Lincoln fired lasers at Darth Vader's ship and blew a wing off.

Linka: Nice shot Lincoln!

Nicole: Luke you're all clear. Now lets blow this place into Oblivion!

Luke: Right.

Luke fired Proton Torpedoes and they went into the exhaust port.

Lori: Bingo!

Sam: Great shot!

Nicole: Lets get out of here.

They all pulled out and left as the Death Star exploded and was completely obliterated.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

They successfully destroyed the Death Star.

On the planet Yavin IV they were given Medals for their heroism for helping to destroy the Death Star and avenging everyone that was senselessly killed when Alderaan was destroyed. They told Luke, Leia and Han everything about where they're from and more. But then they revealed the most startling revelation of all.

Nicole: Now Luke, Leia, I'm afraid that what we have to tell you is not easy to say. But it involves Darth Vader.

Luke: What is it?

Nicole: Obi-Wan Kenobi hid this from you for your protection. Darth Vader is actually Anakin Skywalker and he's your father. Before you jump to conclusions let us finish. Obi Wan once taught your father. He was his student in the way of the Jedi and he was the greatest general in the Clone Wars.

Lincoln: That's right.

Obi Wan: That's right Luke.

Obi Wan's spirit appeared.

Nicole: Master Obi Wan. It's an honor to see you again.

Obi Wan: You too Nicole.

Luke: Obi Wan, why didn't you tell me? You told me that Vader betrayed my father and murdered him.

Obi Wan: Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of The Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man that was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true from a certain point of view.

Luke: A certain point of view?

Obi Wan: Luke you're gonna find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first met him your father was a great pilot. But I was amazed by how strong the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong.

Nicole: It's not your fault Master Kenobi. If anyone is to blame it's Emperor Palpatine. He's the reason why Anakin was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force, betrayed the Jedi and joined the Sith. Your father Luke was also the Chosen One. The Force said that he would destroy the Sith.

Luke: I believe it. But I can sense that there's still good in him.

Obi Wan: He's more machine now than man. Twisted and Evil.

Luke: I can't do it Ben.

Obi Wan: You cannot escape your destiny Luke. You must face Darth Vader.

Nicole: I don't believe that Master Kenobi. Everyone has the power to change their destiny. It's never set in stone. You have to believe what your heart tells you. I know it may seem responsible but that's not how it works.

Luke: That's right. I can't kill my father.

Nicole: The Emperor will never win. My father would kill him in an instant. Also Princess Leia, you are also family to Luke.

Leia: How so Nicole?

Nicole: You are Luke's Twin Sister.

Obi Wan: That's right. To protect you both from the Emperor you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew as I did that if Anakin had any offspring they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why you were both hidden.

Nicole: That's right. On Earth in our time we were preparing for the time we face Palpatine and take back the galaxy in the name of the Light Side of the Force. Like my father me and my siblings are Grey Jedi. We were taught by him in the Light and Dark Sides of the Force.

Lincoln: That's right. I'm a Jedi myself.

Linka: Same here.

Leia: But why would father want to destroy the Rebel's?

Nicole: They are a threat to the empire's quest for galactic conquest. My father is never going to allow this to happen.

Nicole pulled out her lightsaber and it was Kylo Ren's Lightsaber and ignited it.

Nicole: I swear we will make Palpatine pay for everything hes done. So many lives were senselessly slaughtered in cold blood because of him and we will avenge all those he killed.

Lincoln: That's right.

Linka: He won't get away with this.

Later they got to training and they learned everything at a rigorous level under Nicole. The Simulator had time sped up. They trained hard and they were ready for the final confrontation. They took a cloaked ship to the 2nd Death Star in orbit above the forest moon of Endor.

Nicole: This is it guys.

Leia: It is. We're ready for him.

Luke: We are and I can sense that Vader is expecting us.

Lincoln: I have that feeling too.

Girl Jordan: We're ready to face him and bring an end to this.

Lola: That's right Girl Jordan.

Lila: We won't let Palpatine get away with this.

They landed in the hangar and blasted apart all the stormtroopers and killed them. They ran through the Death Star and killed any troopers that got in their way.

They got into an elevator to the tower and they arrived at the top of the tower and killed the guards.

They stood before Emperor Palpatine himself.

Emperor Palpatine: Welcome young Nicole. We have been expecting you.

Darth Vader was with him.

Nicole: So we meet at last Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.

Emperor Palpatine: So it would seem. You've come very far in your fight.

Nicole: We aim to please. Now you're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Lincoln: We're going to avenge all the Jedi you killed.

Girl Jordan: Your crimes against the galaxy are completely unforgivable.

Lucy: You will pay for everything you've done.

Nicole: Emperor Palpatine is mine. You guys face Vader.

Lincoln: You got it Nicole.

Nicole ignites her lightsaber and Palpatine got out of his throne.

Emperor Palpatine: So you think you can defeat me?

Nicole: I don't think, I know. Your overconfidence is your weakness and that will be your undoing.

Emperor Palpatine: Your faith in your friends is yours. Vader destroy her friends.

Darth Vader: Yes master.

They ignited their lightsabers and a major fight began. Their trainings in the Force were more than enough to overpower Vader.

Nicole: Now it's you and me Palpatine. Your reign of terror ends now!

He ignited his lightsaber and they both engaged in a savage lightsaber fight. It was a vicious and powerful fight and Nicole kicked him in the face.

Nicole: Your crimes will never be forgiven.

Emperor Palpatine: We shall see.

Nicole and Palpatine fired Force Lightning and their blasts collided. Nicole's Force Lightning was Purple and Palpatine's was black. Nicole overtook him and electrocuted him.

She walked up to him and held her lightsabers blade at his neck.

Nicole: It's over Palpatine. Hell awaits you for all the horrible crimes you've commited. You shall now pay the Ultimate Price.

Nicole slashed his head off and killed him instantly.

Nicole: Go to Hell and stay there.

Nicole closed her lightsaber and they regrouped and they found Darth Vader on the floor. Luke had gotten through to him and he saved him. But in the process Vader was mortally wounded. Luke took his mask off.

Luke: Father you've got to come with us. We saved you.

Anakin: You already have Luke. All of you did. You were right about me. You were right.

And with that he died.

Nicole: I'm sorry Luke and Leia.

Leia: It's all right Nicole.

Luke: Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: No problem Luke. We still have one more loose end to tie up. Lets blow this place into oblivion.

Lincoln: You got it.

Lana: Lets do it!

They got out and fired an energy blast at the Death Star and blew it up from the planet. The Empire had fallen and those that were killed by Palpatine were avenged.

Luke and Leia went to Earth with them and they met their father and mother at the new Jedi Temple.

In the time they're in now, Palpatine and the Imperial Empire faded from memory forever.

They all cheered wildly.

Nicole: We did it guys! We won and destroyed the Empire for good.

Gina: We sure did.

Lincoln: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Lori: You totes said it Linc.

Lola: That's right Linky.

Lily: This was so much fun.

Nicole: Yep. (Watch beeps) Time for lunch.

* * *

At the table they were deciding what to have for lunch.

Nicole: All right guys what do you want for lunch?

Lily: Well J.D. made us pizza, Varie made us Spaghetti, Vince made us burgers, Jayme made Boullabaisse, Natilee made us Steak & Eggs and Jared made Chicken Cacciatore.

Nicole: Way to keep track Lily.

Girl Jordan: Lets have Chili.

Everyone agreed.

Nicole: Chili it is. You want it spicy?

Lori: Make mine mild.

Lucy: I want mine spicy.

Girl Jordan: Somewhat spicy for me.

Lincoln: Spicy please.

Linka: Me too.

Luna: Spicy for me.

Sam: Same here.

Luan: Spicy please.

Eddy: Same here.

Nicole: Lots of people like it spicy. All right.

Nicole went into the kitchen and prepared a big pot of really beany chili. She came back out with the pot and poured bowls for them. She put in tortilla chips to absorb all the water and cool it down. She added cheese and onions.

Nicole: All right guys dig in.

* * *

20 minutes later they ate the whole pot clean.

Nicole: Ah. (Burps) That was great.

Lincoln: (Belches) You said it Nicole.

Girl Jordan: (Belches) Excuse me. That was delicious.

Lori: It was delicious. (Belches) Excuse me.

Lucy: Burp. That was really good chili. If I had a heart it would be swelling right now.

Shannon: That was delicious though.

Sam: It sure was.

Luna: You said it luv.

Luan: You might say it was a Chili of deliciousness. (Laughs) Get it?

Nicole, Rachel, Eddy and Gina laughed.

Nicole: That was a good one.

Gina: I haven't had chili this good before.

Ms. Krabappel: Me neither.

Homer: It sure was delicious. I may be dead but I can still eat.

Nicole: That's true. Lets make a pot for everyone when they come home.

Lincoln: Good idea.

Girl Jordan: That will wash the taste of 60-year-old food out.

Rachel: It sure will.

* * *

They were watching one of Bart's favorite cartoons: Itchy & Scratchy. The Episode was Moo Goo Gai Pain. Nicole, Rachel, Lincoln, Linka, Bart, Gina, Luna, Sam, Lana, Lola, Lila, Girl Jordan, Janeen, Penny L., Shannon, Luan, Eddy, Lisa and Lily were watching it while Lucy, Lori and Lilly were reading books.

Lincoln: What's this show Bart?

Bart: This is my favorite show Lincoln. It's called Itchy & Scratchy. The mouse is named Itchy and the cat is Scratchy. They hate each other and they're not afraid to express it.

Nicole: This show is like a parody of Tom & Jerry.

When the episode was over they laughed hysterically.

Nicole: That was so funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was hilarious!

Luan: That was the Cat's Meow! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed.

Nicole: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Rachel: (Laughs) It sure was.

The van pulled up and they were back.

Nicole: They're home. Lets get cooking.

We came in with bored faces on and we saw bowls of chili and a big pot on the table.

Me: Chili!? Oh boy!

Leni: That's totes what I need.

Lynn: I love chili!

We sat down and started eating.

Me: So how did everything go Nicole?

Nicole: It was awesome dad. We did all kinds of awesome adventures.

Lana: Me and Janeen were in Treasure Planet.

Nicole: I killed another Evil Sasuke.

Sam: I saw what Springfield was like before we blew it up.

Lola: And I fought with Tron & Quorra in 2010's Tron.

Lori: And for our next game we fought Emperor Palpatine and destroyed the Empire. Luke and Leia helped us.

I was shocked. But I sensed that they were right. They made me so proud.

Varie: That's a great job guys. Great job.

Nicole: Thanks mom.

Nicole's adventure was a success. Using the gold from Treasure Planet we all made Earth the Richest planet in the Galaxy and expanded our mansion 100 times over. The Diaz Family lives with us. Ashi XIX and her sisters now live with us too. They moved to Royal York 2 days later.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one was a challenge. But Nicole's adventure in Babysitting was awesome. I incorporated some of the planet ideas for the planets in Treasure Planet. That's one of my favorite Disney Movies. They never revealed the planet names in the movie. So I had to make them up. I got the names from my books I wrote at home. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	365. End of LexCorp

It starts with us on the watchtower for the Justice League.

We received a special invite from the Justice League to see their watchtower.

Me: This is so awesome Kal. I didn't know the Justice League was watching everything up here in Space.

Superman: It is J.D. The Justice League is always watching out for evil and making sure that crime never wins at anything.

Lori: This is literally so cool.

Luna: It sure is dude.

Sam: Who built this watchtower for the Justice League?

Superman: Bruce did. He created the tower so that we can always be ready.

Varie: That's so awesome.

Rachel: It sure is.

Lynn: I have a question for you Superman.

Superman: What is it Lynn?

Lynn: Who was your most dangerous enemy?

Superman: That's a really good question. But if I were to choose it would be Lex Luthor.

Me: The Founder, President & CEO of LexCorp and one of the most renowned and richest people in the world?

Superman: That's right. He's a criminal genius that has done more crimes than any villain we know and he's also the most traitorous villain ever known.

Vince: I remember that. He even has a terminal disease affecting him somehow.

Lincoln: What is this disease?

Vince: Acute Incurable Kryptonite Poisoning. It was caused from overexposure to Kryptonite.

Me: That stuff is really dangerous.

Lola: What's Kryptonite?

Me: It's a highly radioactive mineral that came from Krypton's Core. When Krypton exploded it scattered fragments of Kryptonite all over the endless reaches of the universe. These fragments can poison Kryptonian's on contact and if they're exposed to it for long periods of time they will die. In fact.

I pull out a special container.

Me: John you may want a shield Kal. In here is Kryptonite.

Green Lantern: Good thinking J.D.

Green Lantern protected Superman in a bubble of Green Energy from Will and I opened the container.

Me: Stand back guys. This stuff has more radiation than Plutonium.

I pulled out a container with a glowing green crystal. It was emitting a low hum.

Luan: Whoa!

Lucy: Gasp!

Lana: What is that!?

Me: This is Kryptonite. This is what poisoned Lex Luthor.

Lila: So that's Kryptonite. I had no idea that this mineral is that dangerous.

Lisa: The radioactivity coming off of it is incredible!

Laney: I had no idea that this stuff can kill a Kryptonian.

I put it back in the case.

Me: All clear John.

Green Lantern released the shield.

Superman: That's Kryptonite for you guys. It's hazardous to the health of all Kryptonians.

Lincoln: That's deadly Kal. We had no idea.

Me: And I'm willing to bet that Lex Luthor has a stash of Kryptonite in his arsenal.

Martian Manhunter: He does. I've seen it when we were fighting him before we arrived in this dimension.

Cody: That's really bad J'onn. We have to stop him from hurting people and Kryptonian's with it.

Me: And we have to make sure he never does so again.

The computer beeped and Martian Manhunter went to it and saw something come up.

Martian Manhunter: Looks like you'll get the chance after all J.D.

Me: Lex Luthor must be at it again. All right Rachel, Lori, Lincoln, Lila, Laney, Vince, Carol, Superman you come with me. Lola you gather some dirt on Lex Luthor and call the Cooper Gang to steal everything he has.

Superman: You got it J.D.

Lola: I'm on it J.D.

Lola pulled out her heart-shaped laptop computer and got to work.

Me: Time to go Lantern.

I put on my Blue Lantern Ring and say the oath.

Me: IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT; WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE; WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT, LOOK TO THE STARS - FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

I became a Blue Lantern.

Green Lantern: I didn't know you were a Blue Lantern J.D.

Me: It's a long story John. My Ring came from another dimension by the Blue Lantern Corps and it's an experimental ring that was created when the Red Lanterns destroyed Odym. It has unlimited power and never runs out of power.

Green Lantern: That's amazing J.D. I can't believe that the Red Lanterns would do that to them. They are friends to the Guardians of Oa.

Me: You can come with us if you want John.

Green Lantern: I would like that J.D.

Me: All right. Lets go!

We flew out and headed to LexCorp Tower.

* * *

In New York City we were headed to LexCorp Tower.

We saw a fight break out on the tower and Lex Luthor was fighting some police. He was fairing well.

Me: Thar she blows!

We flew to the tower and swooped in and I kicked him in the face.

Me: Lex Luthor your reign of terror ends now!

He got up and had a nasty bruise on his head.

Lex: The famous J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings. I see you have Superman and Green Lantern with you.

Superman: It will be the last time we see you Lex. Your spree of crimes ends now.

Lori: Your crimes are unforgivable. You will literally pay for them.

Lex: We'll see.

Lex pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite and I fired a blue energy beam and blew the chunk out of his hand.

Me: Don't you have a terminal illness because of overexposure to Kryptonite?

Lex: I do. But I have a special vest that keeps my cancer in remission.

Me: You thought of everything haven't you? Too bad it won't help you when you go to prison forever.

Lila: That's right. Now it's time you freeze!

Lila fired a blast of ice and froze him in a block of ice.

Superman: Great shot Lila.

Rachel: That was awesome!

I revert back and Lola called me on her lantern ring. A holographic image appeared on my ring.

Lola: J.D. I dug up a lot of dirt on Lex Luthor and what it has on him is really horrible!

Me: What did you find out Lola?

Lola revealed that Lex Luthor stole trillions of dollars and he makes even Ponzi Schemer Bernard Madoff look like a total joke. He stole a total of $250,834,463,372,000 total and he made sure that the FBI would never suspect him of anything. He even has a bunch of stolen technology from all over Earth from various scientists and even from distant planets. He also has weapons from Thanagar, Shayera Hol AKA Hawkgirl's home planet. He even has all kinds of cutting edge equipment and more. Lex Luthor broke practically every federal law all across the board.

Me: Boy Lex Luthor was much worse than what we all first thought.

Superman: He sure was.

Laney: I can't believe he's that evil. He makes even the most dangerous criminals we killed and captured look like jokes. And not the kind Luan makes.

Lori: That's literally an understatement.

Green Lantern: I can't believe Lex is that bad.

Me: Me neither. People like him deserve to never be welcome in our galaxy or any part of the universe ever.

So it was then decided that Lex Luthor would be placed in a special prison. This prison is located at the very distant edge of the entire universe far away from the infinitely vast web of galaxies. It was way out in the boondocks. In this prison Lex Luthor was condemned to stay for all eternity with a terrible curse: Life without youth. He now looked like he was 150 years old and he will stay that way until he dies. Either from his disease or from time itself. Lex had all of his assets seized and everything was donated to the world.

LexCorp was shut down forever and the building was demolished. The Thanagarian weapons were given to me and my family. The terror of Lex Luthor had been silenced forever and his company and plans faded from memory. The Cooper Gang stole all of his money.

Lex Luthor was finished.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that man. Lex Luthor was by far one of the most notoriously known villains in all of the Justice League. Clancy Brown did a really great job voicing him almost 20 years ago. But Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	366. The Lost World of Atlantis

Varie, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and the Redemption Squad were in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Me: Good luck in there guys.

Sora: Thanks J.D.

Kairi: This is gonna be so cool.

Goofy: Gawrsh it sure is.

Donald: Lets do it.

Varie: This is gonna be awesome.

The simulator activated and they found themselves in a cave with an expedition. It was an expedition to find the Lost City of Atlantis. They met Milo James Thatch.

Milo: Pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Milo Thatch.

Sora: Pleasure to meet you.

Varie: Same here.

They introduced themselves.

Milo: Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you all. We're on an expedition to find the Lost Continent of Atlantis.

Lincoln: I've heard about the City of Atlantis.

Laney: It's said to be a continent that had technology that rivaled that of where we're from. What year is it here?

Milo: It's 1914.

Sora: Wow! We're from the 21st century in the year 2018.

Milo: Oh wow! You're all from the future?

Kairi: In a way yes.

Riku: We've learned alot about Atlantis and it's all amazing.

Lily: That's right.

Varie: It's true.

Stewie: Atlantis has always been one of the most amazing legends we've learned about in legend and fantasy.

They were introduced to Milo's friends. They met Rourke and his crew. They began the trip and went through a series of caves along an ancient highway. They saw fantastic landmarks along the way and it was a magnificent sight.

Milo (drinks canteen): Ahh.

Vinny (scared): (Italian Accent) You didn't just drink that, did you?

Milo: Mm-hmm. Why?

Vinny: That's not good. That's nitroglycerin. [Milo holds his breath] Don't move. Eh, Don't breathe. Don't do anything, except pray maybe.

Mole: [jumps up behind Milo, scaring him] Boom!

Vinny and Mole laugh as Milo and The Keybladers and Loud's and the Redemption Squad glared at them. Vinny is then about to drink from another canteen.

Stewie: You know you're about to drink poison, right?

Vinny (scared) WHAT?! (drops the canteen and it spills out water)

Stewie (he and the Redemption Squad laugh): Not so funny now, is it?

Vinny (glares at Stewie): You're a dirty kid, do you know that?

Stewie (smirks): Oh, I know. And I'm proud of it!

Lincoln: Very clever Stewie.

Stewie: Thank you Lincoln.

They pressed on and later arrived at a huge pillar.

Milo: Good Night! Will you look at the size of this! It's got to be half a mile high at least.

Maria: It's an amazing monument.

Laney: It sure is but how are we gonna get across to the other side?

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the bottom of the pillar and it fell and made a bridge.

Vinny: Hey look we made a bridge. It only took us what? 10 seconds. 11 tops.

Milo: How did you do that Lincoln?

Lincoln: I have lightning powers. Me and my friends and family in the time we came from are really gifted.

Milo: That's amazing.

They pressed on some more. But what they didn't know was that they weren't alone. People were watching them from the shadows.

Stewie was starting to have suspicions about Rourke and what he was really after.

They kept on going until they reached a huge wall.

Rourke: Looks like we got a little road block.

Lily: A BIG one.

Maria: I've got this.

Maria used her water powers and fired a high power blast of water that dug a tunnel through the wall and they went through.

Varie: Great work Maria.

William: That was awesome!

Sweet: Got to admit that was really cool.

Maria: Thanks guys.

They stopped at a landmark that looked like a lantern and set up camp. For their dinner they had Cookie's greasy food.

Lily: So Milo how did you find the Shepherd's Journal?

Milo: Oh uh. Mr. Whitmore gave it to me. My grandpa found it and he told him to give it to me when it was time.

Laney: That's cool Milo. If I may ask why do you want to find Atlantis?

Milo: Well I want to find Atlantis to not only prove to the world that it exists but also I want to bring Atlantis back to the surface so we can learn much about it.

Elena: That's a huge task.

Lincoln: If we do that it will further benefit humanity and bring it into a new age.

Milo: Yes it will. But this doesn't make any sense. See in this passage here, the Shepherd seems to be refering to something he calls the "Heart of Atlantis". It could be the power source that the legends refer to. (Turns a page) But then it just.. It cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page.

Varie: That's unusual. What do you think it means?

Milo: I don't know.

Lily starting having suspicions as well. But she didn't show it.

Later Lily gathered everyone for a meeting and had a sound barrier up.

Lily: Guys I think I know what Rourke is after.

Kairi: What is it Lily?

Lily pulled out the Shepherd's Journal she found in Iceland and turned to a page that she showed us.

Varie: So that's it. Rourke's after the Heart of Atlantis.

Sora: What's the Heart of Atlantis?

Varie: It's a powerful crystal of unimaginable power. It's a powerful source of energy that can keep everyone in Atlantis living for thousands of years.

They gasped.

Lincoln: That's unbelievable!

Laney: It sure is.

Stewie: I knew it. I have a feeling that Rourke brought everyone here on this trip to steal it.

Eddie: That's not right.

Killer Frost: Lets kill Rourke now!

Varie: No Louise. We can't let them know that we're on to them. I can sense some good in Helga, and I can also sense that Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Sweet, Packard and Cookie were coerced into doing this against their will. Milo doesn't know about this. So we'll play along until the time comes.

Laney: Good thinking.

William: We'll wait.

Varie: Okay. Stewie do your thing.

Stewie: Okay.

Stewie was dressed as a black ninja and he snuck into Rourke's tent completely undetected and found the page in his boot and took it. He got out and gave it to Varie. It was the page Lily showed them.

Varie: Just as we thought. Our hunches our right. Lets keep a low profile and strike when the time comes.

Later as everyone was asleep Milo got up to use the bathroom. But he accidentally shined his flashlight on the lantern and fire bugs came out and set the whole camp on fire. They went over the bridge and one of the trucks exploded and the bridge collapsed and they all went down a tunnel. Everyone was all right and they saw that they were in a dormant volcano. The top of the shaft was blocked by rock that hardened a while back. They heard Milo going down a tunnel and he went into a huge room.

Milo: (Echoing) Hey wait a minute! Who are you!

They dug through the wall and into the room. What they saw in the room was unbelievable. They saw a huge rock plateau with a city on it. Water was pouring over the edges of the plateau and into a river of lava.

Cookie: Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis!

Audrey: It's beautiful.

Varie: Unbelievable!

Lincoln: This is incredible!

Laney: It sure is.

Lily: This is so amazing!

Sweet: Milo I got to hand it to you. You really came through.

Suddenly some warriors came out and Varie and Team drew their weapons.

Varie: Wait a second! We mean you all no harm. We come in peace. We just want to learn all about Atlantis.

A girl took off her mask. It was Princess Kida.

Varie: Princess Kida!

Kida: How do you know my name?

Varie: (In Atlantean) **Because like you I too am descended from Atlantis. But my mother ran away from it years ago. You treated my mother like a little sister when she lived here centuries ago.**

Kida: (In Atlantean) **Who are you?**

Varie: My name is Varie Knudson. My mothers name was Addona of Atlantis.

Kida: (Gasp) You are her daughter!

They hugged.

Kida: It's a pleasure to meet you Varie. Your mother was the best healer in Atlantis. She was the greatest.

Varie: I know. My parents were murdered by mermaids from the dark side of the legend in the time we came from.

Kida: I'm so sorry Varie.

Varie: I know Kida. But it's an honor to meet you. Mom told me a little about you. I'm so sorry about your mother.

Kida: Thanks Varie.

Milo: Varie how is it that you know Kida here?

Varie: My mother and her were best friends. They were like sisters.

Kida: That's right.

Later they went to the palace and stood before Kida's Father the king.

He was not happy that they were there.

Varie: (In Atlantean) **Your majesty my name is Varie Knudson and I'm the daughter of Addona the Healer.**

King Kashekim Nedakh: (In Atlantean) **It's a pleasure Varie. Your mother was a great healer and I'm sorry for your loss in the future.**

Varie: How can that be that you know that? My parents were murdered by mermaids from the Dark Side of the Legend in 2006.

King Kashekim Nedakh: Atlantis has the power to see into the future and you and your friends minus the explorers came here from 2018.

Lincoln: That's right your majesty.

Maria: It's like you all knew that we were coming.

King Kashekim Nedakh: That's correct.

Later after Milo, Kida and Maria went out to learn about the city Varie and team warned the King about what Rourke is intending to do. He was grateful for the warning. He also was told that Rourke will kill him. They vowed to make sure that never happens.

Killer Frost: Why don't we just tear Rourke apart now and get it over with? That way, Kida's dad doesn't get killed.

William: Because we have to wait for the right moment. First, we need to meet Kida. She's the one who's going to take Milo to that pond with the Atlantean writings.

Varie: He's right Louise.

Maria: I'll go with Kida and Milo to translate the Atlantean writings. While the three of us are doing that, Rourke will make his move.

Riku (grins): And that's when we turn the tables on him, right?

William (smirks): Exactly!

They caught up to Milo, Kida and Maria and Maria told them that they were going down to see some ruins that Kida found and translate some runes that they saw.

Maria went into her swimsuit and they dove in. She went into her mermaid form.

Elena: I hope they'll be ok.

Rourke (reaches for his gun): Oh, I think you've got other things to worry about.

Just then, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, Stewie and William point their guns at Rourke and his group, Sora, Kairu, Aqua, Terra, Elena and Riku get out their Keyblades, and Eddie becomes Venom.

Helga: What the?!

Stewie: Did you really think we were that guillible, Rourke?!

Venom: **We knew that you were really after the Heart of Atlantis the entire time!**

Rourke: That's right. How did you know?

William: We have our ways. Now, stand down and this can end peacefully.

Varie: Or we can do this the hard way.

Rourke (chuckles): I have to admit. You really caught me off guard for a second. But there's one thing you forgot.

Killer Frost: Oh yeah? What's that?

Just then, the Redemption Squad heard some of Rourke's mercenaries behind them.

Rourke: I always bring backup.

The mercenaries open fire at the Redemption Squad but they dodge the gunfire. Rourke, Vinnie, Helga, Sweet, Cookie, Packard, Audrey, and Mole joined in on firing at William and his team.

Riku (throws his Keyblade at a few mercenaries): You think Maria, Kida, and Milo are done with the translations by now?

William: Let's hope so. Because if they aren't, we're all going to be dead by the time they get here!

Varie: I won't let anyone die today or ever.

Rourke: I wouldn't be sure.

He was holding William at gunpoint.

Rourke: Take us to the Crystal Chamber or he dies.

William elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Maria surfaced and got on the ground.

Maria: A battle and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt.

Maria looked into the eyes of Mole, Vinny, Audrey, Sweet, Packard and Cookie and they realized that what they were doing was wrong. They dropped their guns and went to side with Varie and Team.

Sweet: Sorry guys.

Varie: It's all right Sweet.

Milo: This is all a treasure hunt for them huh?

Lincoln: It is. They're after the Crystal.

Rourke: That's right. It's big, it's shiny and it's gonna make us all rich.

Milo: You think it's some kind of a diamond. I thought it was some kind of a battery. But we're both wrong. It's their life force. That Crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive. You take that away and they'll die!

Laney: You're a monster Rourke! What you're doing will result in the Genocide of Atlantis.

Audrey: That's right Rourke! This whole thing is wrong and you know it!

Vinny: That's right. We've done alot of things we're not proud of. Robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking. But nobody got hurt. Well maybe somebody got hurt but nobody we knew.

Rourke: Well you haven't seen the last of me. We will be back.

They left and got back to the trucks.

Rourke then blew up the bridge to make sure they don't follow.

Back at the throne room they were talking to the king. They found out the reason behind why the King kept the Crystal hidden. The Crystal was hidden to keep history from repeating itself and to make sure that Kida never suffers what happened to his wife, the Queen. He gave his Crystal Pendant to Varie as a token of redemption.

Sweet: Milo, we've followed you in and we'll follow you out.

William: Sweet's right. I may be the leader of my team but what we're going to do to stop Rourke is your choice.

Varie: That's right.

Milo: Are you guys even listening to yourselves? I mean, look at what my choices have done. I've led a group of murderous thieves to the greatest archaeological find in the recorded history and that led to an attempted kidnapping of a princess of a royal family! Not to mention almost giving the most powerful force known to man to a mercenary psychopath who was going to sell it to the highest bidder! Let's just face it! I've hit rock bottom!

Lincoln: No you haven't Milo.

Laney: He's right. You still have a chance to set things right.

Kairi: That's right. We're with you all the way.

Sweet: Someone once told me that when you've hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up.

Milo [scoffs]: Who told you that?

Sweet: A fellow by the name of Thaddeus Thatch.

Milo (pauses before nodding): Then it's time for me to climb out of that hole.

Varie: Rourke will pay for everything hes done.

Kida: I'll go with you.

Sora: Okay.

Riku: Lets make that monster pay for this!

Varie: Lets do it.

William: Guys, in case we end up dying here, I just want to say that you've been the best team I've ever led.

Riku (smiles): Thanks, William.

Venom: **It's been an honor fighting alongside you.**

Elena: What are friends for?

Stewie: Even though we're going to live through this, I'm touched you said that to all of us.

Killer Frost: I've only been on this team for less then a month and I already feel like part of the Redemption Squad.

Maria then gave William a quick kiss.

Maria: Those were inspirational words, babe. Maybe after we're done here, we can make out in my bed.

William: I like the sound of that!

Varie: All right. Lets go get him!

They all got ready and Milo gathered a bunch of the people and they took fish vehicles.

Varie: Lets get them!

They went after Rourke and his men.

In the cave they came out of a man fired a missile and it blew apart the rock shell that sealed the volcano and the daylight was revealed.

Rourke: I love it when I win. You will pay for this Thatch.

Varie and Team were flying through the cave and they found Rourke with a zeppelin balloon and getting ready to go.

Milo: There they are!

Varie: Lets kill them!

Rourke: We've got company!

Rourke's men fired guns at them. Varie, Lily and Maria fired high pressure water blasts and killed some of the men and left them in a bloody mess. Lincoln fired lightning and fire blasts and destroyed some men. Laney tied them up with her plant powers and dissolved them in acid.

The zeppelin was going up.

Milo: Varie heads up! We can't let them reach the top of that shaft!

Varie: Right!

Kairi fired a blast of fire and pierced a balloon and it started to go down.

Rourke: We're losing altitude. Lighten the load!

Helga threw a barrel off the zeppelin.

Helga: That's it. Unless someone wants to jump.

Rourke: Ladies first.

Rourke threw her off but she got back on and kicked him in the face! She was betrayed.

Helga: You said we were in this together! (Kicks him in the face) You promised me a percentage!

Rourke grabbed her leg.

Rourke: Next time get it in writing!

He threw her off and she fell.

Rourke: Nothing personal!

William and Milo were fighting Rourke and they were beating him really bad.

Maria flew and caught Helga with her wings and took her to the hovercar.

Maria: You alright?

Helga: I'll live. (guilty) Guess you and your friends chose the right side after all.

Maria: You still have a chance to redeem yourself. Keep Rourke from getting away. (goes to where William and Milo are)

Helga (aims flare gun at balloon): Sorry, Rourke. Nothing personal.

Stewie (stops her and gives her one of his spare blasters): Here. This will really dish out some real damage.

Helga (takes blaster): Aren't you a little young to be carrying weapons?

Stewie (Helga shoots at balloon): Yes. Yes I am.

The balloon caught on fire and was coming down. William grabbed Rourke by the throat in a neck hold.

Rourke (his throat being grasped by William): Who do you all think you are?!

William: Buddy, we're the Redemption Squad! (snaps Rourke's neck) And you're a damned soul!

They got off the balloon and everyone landed.

Suddenly an earthquake was felt and that spelled trouble. Cracks were forming and lava was coming out.

Mole: The volcano. SHE AWAKES!

Vinny: Hey I had nothing to do with it.

Cookie: This here would be a good place not to be.

Varie: That's right. Lets get out of here!

They got out just in time as the volcano erupted and lava was pouring out of the wall.

Varie: We got to protect everyone!

Kida: I know how!

Kida prayed to the Crystal and it suddenly rose through the floor of the palace and was hovering over the palace. It spun fast and fired beams of light. They hit some buildings and giant living statues arose. Lava was gushing out of the wall.

Maria: William, I think this is our first time seeing a volcano erupt.

William: It sure is, sweetie. It sure is.

Varie: Unbelievable!

Donald: This is incredible!

Sora: It sure is.

Aqua: Yeah. I never once thought that the power of a volcano would be this intense.

Terra: Neither did I.

The statues went to the edge of the plateau and the wall exploded and sent a huge wave of lava towards the city. The statues clapped their stone hands and formed a huge force field dome. The wave of lava completely covered the dome and the energy caused the lava to harden in an instant. The lava dome cracked and was crumbling away. When the dome faded the plateau wall crumbled in some parts and the water resumed flowing. After it was done they all saw that some of Atlantis that had been lost for thousands of years was uncovered and it began an era of restoration for it.

Varie then decided to lift the entirety of the plateau to the surface and for the first time in 9,000 years Atlantis was back on the surface.

Kida: What happened?

Varie: You're back on the surface Kida. For the first time in 9,000 years.

Milo: That was incredible Varie.

Audrey: This adventure really has taught us alot.

Helga: It sure did.

Maria: This was one of the greatest adventures we've ever had.

William: It sure was.

Lincoln: Now we can learn more about Atlantis and they can share everything with us.

Laney: That's right big bro.

Lily: Yep.

* * *

Later after the exercise ended, it was discovered that Atlantis was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for real. We set up a huge trade route with Atlantis and set up a huge global alliance with them.

The Redemption Squad was having a sleepover at Maria's house. William and Maria were in bed snuggling. It was the greatest adventure they ever had.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've known the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire from 2001 for years and it was one of the most amazing movies I've ever seen. Michael J. Fox did a really fantastic job in that movie and this was before he contracted Parkinson's Disease. So did Cree Summer. I've known her voice acting for years. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this and as usual thanks for the idea and the lines. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	367. The Prom Psycho

It starts in Lisa's Lab. Stewie and Lisa are making weapons for the Lyoko Warriors.

Stewie: And they're done! Now for Jeremie I made you a special wristband laser. It's more than that though. It has lots of gadgets in it. It has over 1,200 functions.

Jeremie: Thanks Stewie. I will wear it with honor.

Stewie: I know. Now Yumi, Ulrich I made you swords infused with elemental magic. Brittney provided the magic she infused into the swords.

Yumi: Thanks Stewie.

Ulrich: This is gonna be awesome!

Stewie: I know. Odd I made you a laser wristband like Jeremies and they are from Deadshot.

Odd: Nice! This is gonna be awesome!

Stewie: Now Aelita I made you a sword and it will allow you to use elemental magic from your wings and your sword both.

Aelita: This is gonna be fun!

* * *

In the Living Room I was looking up some info on my computer and I came across a story that spelled really big trouble.

Me: (Gasp) Oh man! I thought I was rid of him for good!

I rush up to Lincoln's Room.

Me: Lincoln! Linka! We got trouble guys. Get the Lyoko Warriors, Laney and Crysta and meet me in the Living Room.

Lincoln: You got it!

In the Living Room I showed them what's going on.

Me: This whole school is in grave danger. "Escaped Psycho Murderer Richard Fenton at large. Richard Fenton, former teacher of Bridgeport High School in Oregon, has a huge obsession with student Donna Keppel. When she rejected him he became violent and he was fired when she told the staff of his intentions. Her parents put a restraining order out on him but that didn't stop him. He broke into her home and killed all of her family but her. He was arrested and sent to a maximum security prison for the criminally insane. He escaped from the prison 3 days ago."

Laney: Whoa! This guy looks like he's incredibly dangerous!

Lincoln: Yeah. If he's that dangerous then there's no telling what he will do.

Jeremie: He must've escaped from the prison to get Donna for himself and only himself.

Yumi: And without a doubt he's going to kill anyone that stands in his way.

Me: It gets worse. I know what he's planning. He's going to the Bridgeport High School Senior Prom and that's tonight.

They gasped.

Lincoln: So he's going to kill everyone there so he can have Donna all to himself.

Me: Not if we can help it. I put this guy away 3 years ago and I can do so again. This time he will get the Chair. Lets go!

We set out for Bridgeport, Oregon.

* * *

WARNING: This part is full of blood, violence and gore. Read at your own risk.

We arrived at Bridgeport High School and in the gym the doors were locked.

Me: Dang it! He locked all the doors to make sure nobody gets out. No problem.

I fired an energy blast and blew the door apart and when the dust cleared we saw what could only be described as a scene of sheer gruesome horror. The entire gym was turned into a slaughterhouse. Bodies were everywhere and the walls and floors were saturated with blood and guts. Heads were chopped off and more.

Me: This is horrible. Fenton sure has been busy here.

Laney: This is a genocidal massacre. They were all slashed, decapitated and disemboweled.

Lincoln: No kidding. This is a scene of carnage.

Crysta: I can't believe that this man is capable of all this.

Me: Me neither. I sense that he's here and he's in a hotel room close by. Lets go!

In a hotel we went to a room and we saw Fenton attacking Donna. I got behind him and grabbed him and threw him through the room wall.

CRASH!

Me: Come on Donna.

She took my hand and I help her.

Me: Lincoln get Donna out of here. This is between me and Fenton.

Lincoln: Right. Come on Donna.

Fenton got up and he saw me.

Fenton: You!?

Me: That's right. It's me. The kid who put you away 3 years ago.

Fenton: You will pay for locking me up and taking me away from Donna.

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so. All I see when I look at you is a love-obsessed homicidal maniac. Now I realize that letting you live was a mistake. But now I'm going to correct that mistake and kill you and send your wretched damned soul off to Hell. Personally!

Fenton: Come and try it.

Me: Bring it on you (Censored)!

He pulled out his knife and went at me and I kicked the knife out of his hand and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. He punched me in the face and I kicked him in the face and I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face, mouth, nose and stomach and crotch. It was a savage and deadly fist fight.

Fenton: You stupid piece of (Censored)!

He kicked me in the head and I take a bottle of acid and throw it in his face and he screamed in pain and I kick him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth.

He kicked me in the face and punched me in the head and kicked me in the stomach.

Fenton: Look in my eyes J.D.! I'll see you in Hell!

Me: Not if I take you with me you (Censored)!

It was an extremely vicious fight and neither one of us were giving up without a fight.

Suddenly I take out my sword and slash both of his arms off and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Me: That's for all the people you senselessly slaughtered. You (Censored)! Now you will go back to prison and we'll make sure that you face the Chair.

Laney put him in a straitjacket and he was rearrested and sent back to prison. My accelerated healing restored me. 12 hours later he was sentenced to death. He was strapped to the execution table. We were watching the whole thing. He stated his last words.

Fenton: I never got to spend the rest of my life with you Donna. I wanted us to start a family and be together forever. Now it looks like I won't get that chance. But I will always be with you.

Me: You are one sick man Fenton. You have no love for anyone but yourself. All you are is a selfish, pitiless, heartless, remorseless and ruthless monster with no conscience. I would call you an animal but that's too good for you. But your pain has just begun. Burn in Hell you Son of a (Censored)! And I never want to see your worthless ugly face again! (To the executioner) Kill him.

They pumped the chemicals in him and he was pronounced dead at 9:02 AM.

Lincoln: Now to burn the body.

Lincoln fired a blast of fire and incinerated Fenton's body into ashes instantly. He then took the ashes and put them in a bag. He then flew up into Space and threw them into the Sun. Where they were vaporized in an instant.

Never will Richard Fenton terrorize Bridgeport again. I called a press conference in Washington D.C.

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your activities but less than 18 hours ago, Homicidal Maniac Richard Fenton savagely slaughtered and butchered 142 high school kids at the Bridgeport High School Senior Prom in Bridgeport, Oregon. He was in a relentless pursuit for a student he was obsessed with named Donna Keppel. He was fired because of this and he became violent. I arrested him after he killed her family but her. He was locked up in a maximum security prison for the criminally insane until 3 days ago. He escaped and went on a rampage at the High School Prom. He killed all kids at the prom and so he can have Donna all to himself. We got word of this senseless massacre and set out to stop him. Me and Fenton got into a vicious fight and in the end I won. He was executed by Lethal Injection 4 hours ago and was pronounced dead at 9:02 AM Pacific time. We threw his ashes into the Sun. The President of the United States has officially ruled that last nights massacre is an act of Genocide by the work of a Homicidal Maniac with incredible psychological problems. He should've never been a teacher to begin with. Had he not been employed to that school this whole thing would've been avoided. The President has officially signed in a law today where any and all teachers with a history of psychological instability, mental illness or aggressive criminal behavior be removed from the system of teaching at our schools and kept under close watch at all times to make sure that tragedies like this can be prevented.

Everyone around the country was horrified. As a result lots of teachers were given an extremely thorough background check and DNA scan to find Psychological problems. The findings revealed that 30% of the teachers that work in schools nationwide all had histories of mental illness and criminal behavior. Their teaching licenses were revoked and they were all placed under close watch. If they do anything criminal they will go to prison and/or fined. A charity was set up for the families of the kids that were killed in Oregon and it was a success.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I saw the trailer for the movie Prom Night from 2008 and that movie was a strange one. Richard Fenton was one screwed up man. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for giving weapons to the Lyoko warriors. Thanks for that man. I don't know if you guys saw this movie but it was an awful thing what Donna went through. Let me know what you all think. I'm sorry if I scared you all with this.

See you all next time.

Prom Night is owned by Nelson McCormick, Sony Pictures and Screen Gems.


	368. The Underpants Crusader

It starts at the high school and Luan was ready for a great day.

Luan: Another great day at school. It's a School of Delight! (Laughs)

Luan accidentally bumped into someone.

Luan: Oops. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Harold: That's okay.

Harold was enticed by Luan's beauty and he was in love.

Harold: Wow. Oh I'm sorry I'm Harold Hutchins.

Luan: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Luan Loud.

He shakes her hand and she zaps him with a joy buzzer.

ZAP!

Luan: I know what buzzes you. (Laughs) Get it?

Harold: (Laughs) That was too funny!

George: Hey Harold what's going on here?

Harold: Oh I was just doing jokes with Luan here. Luan this is my best friend George.

George: Pleasure to meet you Luan.

Luan: Pleasure to meet you too. Wanna smell my flower?

George: Sure.

He leans closer and it squirts water into his face.

Luan: Water you doing that for? (Laughs) Get it?

They both laughed.

Melvin showed up.

Melvin: Out of my way you ignoramus.

Luan: Who's he?

George: That's our arch nemesis Melvin. He hates us and wants to make sure we never go to school again.

Harold: Yeah. What a jerk. He's the reason why we got expelled from our previous school.

Luan: Why what happened?

Melvin: Because of our former principal Mr. Krupp's unlawful scribbled rules I got him fired and got these two delinquents expelled for their abhorrent shenanigans. I suggest you stay away from these cretinous mongrels you wannabee comedian.

Oh he did not just go there!

Luan: (Angry) What did you call me!?

George: Shut up Melvin and go bother someone else!

Harold: Yeah!

Melvin: A Wannabe Comedian.

Luan jumped on him and snapped 2 bear traps on his arm and leg and he screamed in agony.

Harold and George were holding Luan.

Harold: Luan calm down. He's not worth it.

George: Yeah. He'll get what's coming to him.

Melvin: You, Luan, are a total fox.

Luan: Don't call me fox you buttface!

She kicks him in the face and splashes him with acid. It burns him bad and he screams in pain

Harold: Wow.

Luan: Nobody calls me a wannabe comedian and lives to tell about it! Your crimes are unforgivable.

Harold: That's right Melvin. You ruined our lives and we'll never forgive you for that.

George: In fact. (Snaps Fingers)

Suddenly there was a battle cry.

?: TRA LA LA!

Luan: What was that?

Harold: That's Captain Underpants!

Captain Underpants landed.

Captain Underpants: What's the trouble boys?

George: Captain, Melvin here is out to ruin our lives again. He needs to be stopped.

Captain underpants: No prob.

Captain Underpants wrapped him in underwear and it acted like a straitjacket.

Luan: Wow!

Captain Underpants: Another great victory.

George: Thanks Captain.

Harold: Maybe he won't be so lucky in prison for his crimes.

Melvin was sent to prison where he'll be for the rest of his life.

Luan: That was so awesome!

George: Thanks Luan. We used a Hypno Ring and turned our former Principal into Captain Underpants.

Luan: That's cool.

George: We call on him should the time come.

Harold: You see Luan we write our own comics.

Harold and George showed Luan their comics and they were great.

Luan: These comics are really good guys. I should introduce you to my little brother Lincoln and his best friend Clyde McBride and my older brother J.D. Knudson.

George & Harold: (Gasp) THE J.D. Knudson!?

Luan: That's right.

George: He is awesome! We saw his adventures on the news and they were awesome!

Harold: We didn't know he was your brother.

Luan: Not by blood but he's a great friend that became another sibling to us in my family.

George: That's a really powerful bond.

Harold: It sure is.

Luan: Yeah. Is this your first day at school?

Harold: It sure is.

George: We're starting today.

Luan: Cool! Welcome to Royal York High School. You're gonna love it here.

George: Thanks Luan.

Harold: It's gonna be cool being here.

Luan: Thanks boys.

Later they got started in school.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Me and Rachel did this one and it centers around Luan meeting George and Harold from Captain Underpants. That's a really funny movie and an awesome series on Netflix. It's funny and awesome at the same time. The books had really silly names and they were funny too. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.

Captain Underpants series belongs to Dav Pilkey, Scholastic and Blue Sky Publishing. Movie belongs to David Soren and Dreamworks Animation. Captain Underpants TV Show belongs to Netflix and Dreamworks Animation Television.


	369. Moth-er of All Reunions

In Jump City in the Teen Titan's dimension Starfire's larvae moth friend/pet Silkie was on the run from the ruthless Killer Moth.

Killer Moth: M319 come back please. You're my favorite!

Suddenly the wind picked up and it lifted Silkie and Killer Moth. Killer Moth's daughter and villainess Kitten saw this and she too was lifted up. They were sucked into a dimensional vortex and it vanished after being sucking into it.

* * *

In Royal York High School, Luan is having lunch with Eddy, Harold, George and their janitor Mr. Krupp. After Mr. Krupp was fired from his job as School Principal in Jerome Horvitz Elementary School, I shut down the entire school because of its corruption and lack of letting kids have their fun. He's now a janitor for the high school. I would normally call this a huge demotion but after Melvin was arrested I gave him a job at the school. And he loves it.

Luan: So was your job as a principal better than being a janitor Mr. Krupp?

Mr. Krupp: No it wasn't Luan. I was a horrible principal. I hated all the kids and scribbled in rules that made no sense at all.

Harold: It's true Luan.

George: Mr. Krupp was the worst principal ever. He never let us have any fun and it was all a total nightmare. We were in his office more times than any of us can even count.

Mr. Krupp: That's right boys and I'm so sorry that I did all that horrible stuff to you.

Harold: We forgive you Mr. Krupp.

George: Maybe this will be your start on the path to redemption.

Mr. Krupp: You're right boys.

Luan: I'm glad Mr. Krupp. I'm sorry Melvin ruined your job.

Mr. Krupp: It's all right Luan.

Eddy: Plus you are a great janitor man.

Mr. Krupp: Thanks Eddy.

Luan's watch beeped.

Luan: Uh oh. Code Dimension Jump in progress. It's over the city.

Eddy: Should we check it out my angel Queen?

Luan: No. May and Manaphy are there getting groceries.

Eddy: All right.

* * *

May and Manaphy were at the supermarket.

Manaphy: What else do we need?

May: We need some fruit. Mr. Lynn is making different kinds of juices for the Aloha Comrade Restaurant.

Manaphy: Oh neat.

In the produce department May and Manaphy were picking out some good tropical fruit when they saw something moving in the fruit.

Manaphy: May there's something in the fruit!

May: I see it.

It came out and it was Silkie.

Silkie squeaked and May was overjoyed.

May (squeals): Oh, he's so cute! (hugs Silkie)

Manaphy (offended): Hey! I'm cute too!

May (hugs Manaphy as well): Don't worry, Manaphy. You'll always be number 1 cutest in my book!

Manaphy (smiles): Much better!

Manaphy: Hi, Mr. Silk Worm! I'm Manaphy!

Silkie: (Hi, Manaphy! My name's Silkie!)

Manaphy: Nice to meet you, Silkie!

Silkie: (I'm looking for my owner, Starfire. Have you seen her?)

Manaphy: Oh, I know Starfire! She's friends with my mother, May. I can take you to see her right now!

Silkie: (Thank you Manaphy.)

Manaphy: You're welcome Silkie.

After getting the groceries and delivering them to Lynn Sr. they went to Starfire's room in the T Tower house of the estate.

May knocked on the door.

Starfire: Come in.

May: Hey Starfire.

Starfire: Oh hello May and Manaphy.

May: I believe we have a friend here for you.

May handed Starfire Silkie.

Starfire: (Gasp) Silkie!

Starfire (hugs Silkie with tears in her eyes): Oh, Silkie! I missed you!

Silkie (cries in joy): (I missed you too, Starfire!)

Beast Boy came in.

Beast Boy: Man, Silkie must've been really lonely without you.

Starfire: He will never be alone again. Now, no one will seperate me from my little bumgorf!

Manaphy: I'm glad you two are reunited again Starfire.

Starfire: Thank you Manaphy but how did he get here?

Silkie: (I was on the run from Killer Moth and Kitten when I was sucked into a vortex and it took me here.)

Manaphy: He was on the run from Killer Moth and Kitten when he was sucked into a vortex and it took him here.

May: A dimensional vortex took him here.

Beast Boy: And without a doubt Killer Moth and Kitten are here too.

Starfire: We have to tell Robin and J.D.

* * *

Later in the Living Room I was working on my homeschooling when May and the Teen Titans came.

Robin: J.D.?

Me: Oh hey Robin. I'm working on my homeschool test right now. But you can tell me what's going on while I work.

Robin: Okay. Silkie came through a dimensional vortex and we also have reason to believe that Killer Moth and Kitten are here.

Me: Killer Moth and Kitten?

Starfire: Killer Moth was one of our most dangerous enemies in our dimension. He wants to rule the world in the name of insects with his army of enhanced bugs. Kitten is his daughter and she forced Robin to go with her to the Prom or else she would unleash the bugs and destroy the city. Silkie here is one of Killer Moth's creations and I'm sure that he wants to get him back.

Me: I have a feeling you're right. I can sense his presence and there's no doubt that he and Kitten are here.

Cyborg: What are we gonna do?

Me: We'll fight him and make sure that he never gets Silkie again. (Sees Silkie) Is this the little fella?

Starfire: That's right. He's my little bumgorf.

Me: He's cute and I guess that's Tamaranian for little one.

Starfire: In a way yes.

Me: Now I really want to learn about Tamaran. But we'll talk about that later. SHADOW CLONE!

I form a Shadow Clone.

Me: Keep working on my homeschooling until we get back.

My clone: You got it.

Cyborg: Those Shadow Clones are awesome man.

Me: Thanks Cyborg. Now Lincoln, Laney, Lola!

Said siblings came down.

Lincoln: What's up J.D.?

Me: We got a code Villain Jump here.

Laney: We're with you all the way J.D.

Lola: What's the problem?

Starfire: Killer Moth and Kitten have come to steal my little Silkie here who is one of his creations.

Lola: (Gasp) Eeee! He's so adorable!

Laney: He sure is.

Lincoln: What is that?

Me: That's Silkie. He's one of Killer Moth's creations and he wants to use him to dominate the world.

Raven: That's right. Killer Moth was one of our most dangerous enemies. Now he and Kitten arrived in our dimension and that spells big trouble.

Terra: I remember him. We have to stop him at all costs and this Kitten also sounds like trouble too.

Me: They are. Lets go!

We set out toward the City.

* * *

We saw Killer Moth and Kitten terrorizing a clothing store and we swoop in and I kick him in the face.

Me: Killer Moth I presume?

Killer Moth: That's right. Teen Titans. Nice to see you again. It wasn't fun without having you stop us.

Robin: So we heard. But we have a new city to defend.

Killer Moth: I believe it.

Kitten: Hey Robin-poo. Its been a while.

Robin: Kitten. I thought I was done with you after that whole prom night.

Kitten: I now call you my boyfriend.

Me: So you are Kitten. You look like an average high school Golden Girl and she's your daughter Killer Moth?

Killer Moth: That's right. She's my little angel and a great student and the most popular student in school.

Me: (Sigh) Just what the world needs. Another High School Teenager with a nasty Queen Bee and Superiority Complex. I can tell that you make even Lola look bad. No offense Lola.

Lola: None taken J.D. But we also know that you're here for Silkie! (Lola points to Silkie)

Killer Moth: That's right. Come on, Larvae M319. Come back to me. Like a good boy.

Robin: You mean like a good dog. That's all Silkie is to you, isn't he? An attack dog.

Killer Moth: Oh please. That's hardly true. Yes, he isn't the smartest animal out there. But that's why he's my favorite.

Kitten: You know what? It's not worth it!

Robin: What do you mean?

Kitten: All of this isn't worth it just for a stupid bug that you already own. So you can just take me to prison!

Killer Moth: You can do what you want, Kitten. Larvae M319 is all I came for.

Me: You'll have to get through us first Killer Moth!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Lola formed a fire whip and tied up Kitten.

Lola: You give all popular girls everywhere a really bad name Kitten.

Laney: Wait Lola. Lets rehabilitate Kitten ourselves and see if we can give her a chance to redeem herself.

Me: Good idea Laney. Now I know just what to do with her father.

I snap my fingers and Killer Moth was stripped of his moth features and was human again but with a terrible curse: Eternal Life as a brainless dumb idiot.

He was beamed to the Moon Prison where he will stay forever.

Kitten was given a room in the estate that would act as a prison cell. Her room was the Presidential Suite and she was in a cell decorated to make it look like it was her room at her home. She had a chance to redeem herself.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for that man and thanks for the lines and work as usual. Killer Moth is one of the strangest villains I've ever seen in Teen Titans. He was cool. But Kitten was a strange girl too. I have plans for her later on. She's going to be redeemed in time. Let me know what you all think.

See you next time.


	370. The Road to Quahog's Destruction

It starts with me, Lincoln and Laney in William's room and Xion was asking to join the Redemption Squad. This is kind of like a job interview.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) You may be wondering why we're in William's room. Well Xion wants to join the Redemption Squad because she's a former villain.

Me: That's right.

William: So why do you want to join the Redemption Squad Xion?

Xion: I'm a former villain and I want to redeem myself and correct the wrongs I've done while working for Organization XIII.

Elena: Well you do have what it takes Xion.

Stewie: I agree.

Maria: Lets give her a shot.

William: All right. Welcome to the Redemption Squad Xion.

Xion: Thank you William.

Me: This is gonna be awesome for you Xion. You're on your way to redemption.

Xion: Thanks J.D.

* * *

In the Living Room we were having a nice talk.

Stewie: So Maria and Elena I want to know something.

Maria: What's up Stewie?

Stewie: How did you guys defeat your former comrades on the Meta Breed and Organization XIII?

Elena: Those are great questions Stewie.

Maria: You want me to go first or do you want to Elena?

Elena: My story comes before you Maria so I'll go first.

Maria: Okay.

Elena: Well Laney killed Marluxia and took his Scythe the Graceful Dahlia.

Me: I remember that.

Laney: Marluxia's scythe is an amazing weapon for me. It goes perfect with my plant powers.

Elena: That's right. Lori killed Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer and took his spears.

Lori summoned from a tornado one of the spears.

Lori: These spears are literally perfect for my wind powers.

Me: They sure are Lori. Those spears are infused with the power of wind.

Lori: They are really cool though.

Elena: They sure are Lori. Xaldin was considered a deadly force in the organization. That's why he was known as the Whirlwind Lancer.

Me: That's a great title for him.

Lincoln: He gave us a run for our money but he was defeated in the end.

Elena: Yep. Vexen was the smartest of us in the Organization. That's why he was called the Chilly Academic.

Me: Interesting title. How smart was he in terms of intelligence?

Elena: Right around Lisa's level in IQ. He came up with stuff I can never understand.

Me: Yeah that's like Lisa all right.

Elena: And his power with Ice was amazing. He used a shield to attack and defend. The shield was called Frozen Pride.

Me: That was a bad way to give someone the Cold Shoulder. (Rimshot)

Everyone laughed.

Stewie: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Lana: I like this shield though. It makes me look tough and goes perfect with my ice powers.

Lola: That's right sis.

They high fived.

Me: It does go perfect for your powers Lana.

Lana: That's right.

Luna: Who was the toughest out of the Organization?

Me: That would have to be Lexaeus.

Elena: He was the Tacitum Stalwart and he was considered the Strong Silent type.

Me: Yeah. He was tough too.

Elena: Yeah. Lexaeus used the power of Earth and he had an axe sword.

Me: That was a deadly one. It's called the Skysplitter. Also his power over Earth was very formidable. Earth is a deadly and incredibly destructive force.

Elena: That's right. Lexaeus can make earthquakes and destroy his enemies with sheer brute force.

Lynn: He was all brawn and no brains. But his Axe Sword goes perfect for me.

Elena: It sure does Lynn. Your Earth Powers are perfect for it.

Lynn: Thanks.

Elena: You're welcome.

Lincoln: I killed Lexaeus because Lightning overpowers Earth.

Me: That's right. The sharpest out of the Organization was Xigbar.

Elena: He was a great shot with those guns of his. That's why he's called the Freeshooter.

Me: From what I saw he had the power of Space and those guns he had were amazing.

I pull out one of the guns.

Me: These guns are cool. They made him feel like a Cosmic Male Annie Oakley.

Elena: That's a good analogy J.D. and his guns are perfect for you because you're quite the marksman yourself.

Me: Thanks Elena.

Elena: You're welcome. But the weakest of us in the Organization was Zexion.

Linka: He was the one with the Book right?

Elena: Yes. He had the power over Illusion and his book enabled him to cast all kinds of strange illusions.

Me: That was a strange book and Lucy's power to instill fear is perfect for it.

Lucy suddenly appears.

Lucy: That's right J.D.

We jump in fright as a pipe organ plays.

Me: Let me guess Lucy. You knew we were talking about you.

Lucy: That's right J.D. I killed Zexion and Zexion's book of illusions is perfect for me. Thank you.

Me: I'm glad it goes great for you my little angel of darkness.

Elena: I'm glad too. I am pretty powerful myself with my Lightning Kunai.

Me: I saw that. Your power is amazing with Lightning.

Lincoln: And your kunai are perfect for me and Linka.

Elena: I'm glad.

Me: But I would say that the toughest member of the organization was SaiX and he was really tough with that Claymore of his.

Elena: His power came from the Moon and that's why he was called the Luna Diviner.

Me: That's right. That Claymore he had was amazing.

Luan: It sure was.

Luan called the Claymore.

Luan: It goes great with my Light Powers.

Me: It sure does Luan. SaiX got all of his power from the Moon. But after we blew up the Heart Shape Moon it made him powerless. He also had the power to become a relentless berserker. But he had a weakness that became his undoing. It made his fighting technique sloppy and sluggish.

Elena: That's right. SaiX had that power and it destroyed his mind.

Me: It sure did.

Lori: I killed him and it was literally a fitting end to him

Me: Yeah. Lets not forget Demyx though.

Elena: Yeah. He had the power of Water and he uses a Sitar.

Me: I've seen Sitars when I was in Morocco and they are cool.

Elena: It's a strange fighting style he had too. He was called the Melodious Nocturne.

Me: A Sitar is never really a weapon. I gave it to Luna and it goes great with her Siren Water powers.

Luna: That's right dude.

She called the Sitar.

Luna: I've always wanted to play the Sitar. It's a really cool instrument.

Varie: It sure is. I like the sounds of the Sitar.

Me: Me too.

Lily: I killed Demyx and he was an easy one.

Lincoln: That's right Lily. The strangest member of the organization in my opinion was Luxord.

Elena: Oh yeah. He was called The Gambler of Fate and he had the power of Time. He did it all with those cards of his.

Lincoln: I remember that.

Lincoln pulled out a Deck of Cards that were once Luxord's.

Me: Those cards would've been perfect for Clyde because of his time powers.

Lincoln: They sure would've been. But I don't think his dads would let him have them because of their fear of him getting a paper cut.

Me: They sure like to follow that saying "Better Safe Than Sorry" huh?

Linka: They sure do.

We laughed.

Me: That's funny but it's true. Now Lea you were called Axel right?

Lea: That's right J.D. and I was called the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Me: That's a great title. And you have fire powers right?

Lea: That's right. And I originally wielded Chakrams.

Me: I saw those and they were deadly. After you betrayed the Organization which was a surprising turn of events you gave them to Lola. They're perfect for her fire powers.

Lola: That's right.

Lola called a Chakram.

Lola: These are great for my fire powers.

Lana: They are great for you sis.

Lila: That's right guys. Fire and Ice forever.

Lana, Lola and Lila: YEAH!

We laughed.

Laney: You guys are perfect for that.

Me: They sure are.

Lincoln: What about Xemnas?

Me: After we killed Xehanort he died with him. Xemnas was pure evil like Xehanort was and he and the other members of Organization XIII minus Elena and Lea were fragments of Xehanort's soul. Xehanort's life force was linked to them. They were connected to Xehanort and when we killed him they all suffered the same fate.

Aylene: That's a perfect consequence for a man that was trying to balance Light and Darkness.

Vince: Yeah. If he succeeded Xehanort would've destroyed the entire universe and everything would be gone.

Me: That's right partner. But what about Roxas?

Sora: He merged with me right after I defeated him. He was my Nobody after all.

Me: That's interesting.

Elena: So that's our tale that lead up to Xehanort's demise.

Maria: My tale was not pleasent when I started being a metahuman. I was swimming in the Dakota City lake when I was exposed to the Mutagenic Gas from the Big Bang. It was really strange. It felt like my body became a blob of jello. When I looked at myself in the mirror I screamed in horror. I was horrified that I became water.

William: Oh babe that's horrible.

Maria: I know. But now I got my humanity back.

Me: We know. We were there. It's good you're back to what you were Maria.

Leni: Totes. You deserve to be back to normal after what you went through.

Suddenly I get a call on my cell phone.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

Keith: (On the phone) J.D. it's Keith.

Me: What's up man?

Keith: We just got all the children out of Quahog and there are some people here that want no involvement in James Woods plots here.

Me: That's great Keith. Has Quahog been destroyed?

Keith: All the buildings are on fire and all the evil people are dead. Chris, Peter and Lois Griffin are being transported to Royal York as we speak.

Me: Excellent. Did you leave James Woods alive for us?

Keith: We sure did J.D. He's all yours.

Me: Excellent. We're on our way. (Hangs up) All right guys. Time to destroy Quahog. Lets move!

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Destroy Quahog And Rid The World Of Another Corrupted Town That Was Doomed From The Start And Think Of Shorter Name For This Operation, into action.

Me: How about Operation: Quahog's Destruction?

Lincoln: That's perfect.

* * *

We set out for Quahog.

Stewie: J.D. thank you for helping us destroy that menace of a town Quahog.

Me: No problem Stewie. This town deserves to be damned.

Varie: It sure does.

Rachel: So how are we gonna destroy Quahog?

Me: We're gonna place M.O.A.B. bombs at the cardinal points of the city and a 50 megaton M.O.A.B. bomb in the center of the city.

Venom: That's perfect. We will help you in any way we can J.D.

Me: Thanks Venom. Get Ready Quahog, Rhode Island. Your final hour has come.

* * *

We landed in Quahog and got started. Stewie was reunited with his friend Penelope.

Penelope: (Brittish Accent) It's great to see you again Stewie.

Stewie: Same to you Penelope.

Me: All right guys. Lets get to work. Stewie, you, Penelope and Venom will place the first bomb at the abandoned James Woods Regional High School. Brian, Riku, William, you will place the second bomb at the Pawtucket Brewery. Elena, Xion, Sora, and Meg you will place the third bomb at the Drunken Clam and Killer Frost, Lincoln, Lori, and Lana you will place the fourth bomb at where the Griffin's house used to be. Once all the bombs are armed and ready we'll place the biggest bomb at city hall.

Aylene: You got it J.D.

Cody: Lets do it.

Venom: Hey, Stewie. Knock knock.

Stewie: C'mon, Venom. I know this joke already.

Venom (ignores him): Knock knock.

Stewie: Alright, who's there?

Venom: Your pal, Venom, who's always gonna be watching your back.

Stewie: You got that from me and Brian, didn't you?

Venom: Yes. Yes we did.

Me: That was a good one. All right. Fan out!

They split up and got everything ready.

* * *

At the abandoned James Woods Regional High School, Venom and Stewie were trying to find a good spot to place the first bomb.

Venom: Where are we gonna place the first bomb here?

Stewie: The best spot to place the bomb will be in the Boiler Room.

Venom: Okay.

They went down to the boiler room and placed the huge bomb by the furnace.

Stewie: Okay this is good enough.

Venom: Okay.

Venom placed the bomb by the furnace and Stewie was arming the bomb.

Venom: Stewie what was your greatest adventure?

Stewie: That's a good question Venom. My greatest adventure would be where we went back to the Multiverse and stopped my insane half brother Bertram. He wanted to stop at nothing to destroy me and destroy the world. In the end we won and fed him to his Tyrannosaurus Rex pet. It was great.

Penelope: Ah yes I remember him. He was a ruthless man and he was bent on world domination.

Venom: That's not right at all. He should've never been born to begin with.

Stewie: Agreed.

A beep was heard.

Stewie: All right the bomb is armed.

Venom: How are we gonna detonate it?

Stewie: It's linked to the big bomb J.D. has and it's set by a timer. Lets get out of here.

They got out of the furnace room and went into the gym where they were met by a bunch of men.

Stewie: What the?

Venom: Whoever sent these guys must've come prepared.

Penelope: Lets get them!

They went at the goons and they were ripping and blasting them apart.

Stewie (pins a goon to the ground): I bet you didn't expect a baby to be the one to kill you!

Goon: Stewie Griffin?

Stewie (sarcastically): Ding-ding.

Goon: You're looking as handsome as ever.

Stewie: Flattery will get you nowhere!

Goon: This is not going to end well for me, is it?

Stewie: This is not gonna end well for you, no. Where's your boss?

Goon: I can tell you exactly...

Stewie (shuts him up): Oh, you'll tell me. But first... (to Venom and Penelope) You two may want to look away for this.

Penelope: Stewie, you saw me kill people before. I won't mind what I'm about to see.

Venom: And we've killed before changing our ways. We can handle it.

Stewie: Ok. But I warned you two. (to the goon) Now this little piggy went to...

The goon screamed as Stewie shot him with a pistol.

Goon: He's over at City Hall and he's waiting for you all! It's James Woods and he's really upset that you all ruined everything here in Quahog!

Venom: What does James Woods want here in Quahog?

Goon: I don't know. He didn't give me the details of the plan.

Penelope: Whatever James Woods has planned here it can't be good for the rest of the world.

Venom (grabs another goon by the throat): Don't make us ask twice! Where is James Woods?!

The goons spits at him right before his neck is snapped.

Venom: He made us ask twice. (symbiote retracts to reveal Eddie's face) Are most bad guys that afraid of us when we're Venom?

Stewie shrugged.

A goon crawled across an ice rink, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him. Stewie drove after him on a Zamboni.

Stewie (laughs): You're about to be killed by a Zamboni! Now, TELL ME WHERE YOUR (censored) BOSS IS, OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE! (notices how slow the Zamboni was going) IN FIVE MINUTES!

Venom webs the goon and hurls him towards the Zamboni resulting in a bloody mess on the rink.

Stewie: Thanks, Venom!

Venom: No problem!

Penelope: Good show Stewie.

Stewie: Thanks Penelope. (Pulls out radio) Stewie to J.D. do you read?

Me: (On the radio) J.D. here. Report.

Stewie: First bomb is armed and ready. We ran into some goons here. They're working for James Woods.

Me: I was afraid of this. James Woods came prepared and he's gonna make sure that we don't destroy Quahog. But great job Stewie. Meet us at City Hall on my command.

Stewie: Copy that.

* * *

At Pawtucket Brewery William, Brian and Riku were setting up the second bomb by the main still.

William: Hey Brian what was working with Stewie like?

Brian: Where do I even start? Stewie and me have been on many adventures that it defies all forms of logic.

William: That's awesome Brian.

Riku: It sure is.

Brian: (Beep) All right the bomb is armed and ready. (Pulls out a radio) Brian to J.D.

Me: (On the radio) J.D. here Brian.

Brian: Second Bomb is armed and ready.

Me: Excellent. Regroup on my command. Also be ready guys, James Woods has his goons running all over the place and he's ready for us.

Brian: Thanks for the heads up J.D.

* * *

At the Drunken Clam Maria, Elena, Jillian, Xion, Sora and Meg were placing the third bomb at the Drunken Clam.

Elena: Okay this should be good.

Meg: Okay.

Meg started setting the bomb.

Meg: Hey Xion what was it like for you in the Organization?

Xion: My life in the Organization was terrible. I was to kill as many Heartless as possible for them. It was not fun at all.

Elena: I remember that. You didn't like it at all.

Xion: Yeah. But I did get some cheering up for it.

Maria: How so Xion?

Xion: It was funny when Demyx was screaming like a little girl when we killed him.

They laughed at that.

Elena: (Laughing) That was too funny! I practically busted an artery because of that!

Sora: That was funny Elena.

Jillian: It sure was.

Maria: Yes. I wasn't there so I'll take your word for it.

Meg: (Beep) The bomb is armed and ready.

Maria: All right.

Meg: (Pulls out radio) Meg to J.D.

Me: (Over the radio) J.D. here.

Meg: Third bomb is armed and ready.

Me: Excellent Meg. Regroup on my command.

Meg: Roger that.

Maria: Lets get some beer for Brian as a final gift from here.

Meg: Good idea.

Meg pulled out a cooler and put 50 bottles of Pawtucket Beer in it.

Meg: That oughta be enough for him. He should drink this stuff responsibly.

Elena: He should.

* * *

Killer Frost, Lincoln, Lori and Lana were at the rubble of the Griffin residence.

Killer Frost: Wow. They really tore down the house didn't they?

Lincoln: Yep. After the Griffin's were arrested they tore the house down as a way to show that child abuse will never be tolerated.

Lana: They were given 50 years in prison without parole, a life sentence of total humiliation broadcasted nationwide and ordered to pay $500,000,000.00 to Meg, Stewie and Brian.

Killer Frost: Whoo! That's heavy.

Lori: It literally was Louise.

They placed the bomb next to the pile of rubble.

Lana: Okay this is good.

Lana started arming the bomb.

Killer Frost found something in the rubble.

Killer Frost: A picture.

It was a picture of the Griffin Family.

Killer Frost: Lincoln check this out.

Lincoln: It's a picture of the Griffin's. Maybe we can give it back to Meg when we're done here.

Killer Frost: Good idea. I take it that these two are Lois and Peter and that big fat boy is Chris.

Lincoln: That's them.

Lori: Maybe we can cut them out of the picture when we get back home.

Killer Frost: Good thinking.

Lana: (Beep) The bomb is armed guys.

Killer Frost: Great job Lana. (Pulls out a radio) Killer Frost to J.D.

Me: (Over the radio) J.D. here.

Killer Frost: Bomb 4 is armed and ready.

Me: Excellent. All the bombs are armed. Good work. Regroup at city hall.

Killer Frost: We're on our way.

* * *

We all regrouped at City Hall.

Me: Okay. Now for the final phase of our plan. We arm this 50 Megaton M.O.A.B. bomb in City Hall.

Lola: That's gonna be a tough one.

Lila: It sure is.

Elena: What about James Woods?

Me: Leave him to me. He's gonna fight me with everything he has.

Varie: Okay hun.

Rachel: Lets get him.

We went into the building carrying the bomb and placed it in the conference room.

Me: This should do.

I set the bomb.

Me: It's armed and ready. Now to set the timer.

Rachel: How long are you gonna set it for J.D.?

I set it for 2 hours.

Me: 2 hours. That's more than enough time.

Linka: Okay.

Lynn: Lets do it.

Me: All right. Once it's armed there's no way to stop it. (I press the green button and it was counting down) It's armed, set and ready. Lets go!

We went out of the building and we saw James Woods and his goons ready to fight.

Me: James Woods. I saw all your movies and I thought you were great.

James: I'm glad I still have some fans.

Varie: Why are you doing this James?

James: Why!? I'll tell you why. I want revenge on Peter Griffin and his family for everything they did to me. I tried to take over his life after I stole his identity but he ruined my entire life by impersonating me on David Letterman and making that Remark on September 11th, 2001. He ruined my reputation and I went from America's Most Beloved Celebrity to America's Most Hated Pariah. Peter took everything from me and ruined my career and my life! So I decided to get my revenge on him by hypnotizing him.

Lincoln: Hypnotizing him?

Lucy: How did you do that?

James: Oh it was easy. I used subliminal measures. I planted this record in his room and played it while they slept. Go ahead listen.

I take out a turntable and take the record and play it.

Record: (James Woods Imitating Peter and Lois) I will abuse my family viciously. (Repeats)

We gasp in shock!

Me: So that's it! You framed Peter and Lois for this horrible atrocity and you knew that we would be called out here to arrest them and bring them to jail. You set this whole thing up so that we would put Peter, Lois and Chris in prison for YOUR crimes and they would take the fall for it. Even though their records show that they've been doing it for 18 years. You intensified their abusive nature and ruined Meg, Stewie and Brian's lives!

Meg: You (Censored)!

Meg jumped James Woods and beat him senselessly. I grab her and calm her down.

Me: Meg calm down. He's not worth it. He'll get what's coming to him remember?

Meg: You're right.

Me: Also James this whole town was completely doomed from the start because of you and Mayor West.

James: What do you mean?

Me: Mayor West has been doing all kinds of federal offenses and all kinds of stuff that would put even the best businessmen and women, governors and more to shame. He's done all sorts of federal offenses in the city and the town has been doing it all too. Minus a few. We set out to destroy this entire town like we did with Springfield, Oregon. In less than 2 hours this whole city will be nothing but a crater.

James: I admit this town is bad news. But none of you will make it out of here alive. Kill them! Starting with J.D.

They fired their guns and I shock them by grabbing all the bullets out of thin air with lightning fast reflexes and speed. Once they were all out I showed them the bullets.

Me: I believe these are all yours.

Laney: J.D. that was awesome!

Carol: It sure was. Let me take care of these jerks.

Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray and vaporized them until it was James Woods that was left.

Me: He's mine guys. (Cracks knuckles)

James: Lets do this! I'm going to kill you you son of a (Censored)

Me: Not if I kill you first you (Censored)!

We engaged in a deadly fist fight and I punched James in the face and he punches me but I dodge it and I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth. The fight gets really intense as his sanity starts getting destroyed as it rages on.

Lynn: Lets help him!

Lynn pulls out a blanket.

Hercules: Oh I see what you're about to do Lynn. Lets go.

Lincoln, Lana and Laney took the blanket and draped it over James as I got out. They held down the blanket.

Lynn: Hey James Woods. What's more fun than a Canadian Microwave?

James: I don't know. What?

Lynn : A Dutch Oven!

FART!

Lynn released a big fart and James was screaming as he smelled the gas.

James Woods was puking his guts out after they pulled the blanket away.

We were laughing our butts off at him.

Me: (Laughing) Oh man that was funny!

Luan: Never underestimate Lynn's Farts. They are a Gas! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh some more.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Luan: Oh yeah. Nice Tootin Lynn!

We all laugh.

Me: Good ones Luan. (I check my watch) We got 3 minutes left. Lets get out of here!

We teleport back to Royal York. James got up and he saw that we vanished. He went into the city hall and he found our bomb. He looked at the time and saw 5 seconds left.

He realized that his death was now.

James: Oh crud.

When the timer hit zero the bombs exploded with incredible power.

KRRRAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The entirety of Quahog was completely obliterated in a massive and powerful explosion and wiped off the map forever. The blast from the explosion was so powerful that it could be heard all the way from New York City.

The Mushroom Cloud could be seen all the way from Boston.

Me: We did it guys. Mission accomplished.

Keith: You said it J.D. Another dysfunctional town completely destroyed.

Me: Chalk up another victory for all of us.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: That was awesome dudes!

Sam: It sure was.

We cheered wildly.

Me: I got to call the President.

I press a red button on my desk in my room and a compartment opened up and the Red Phone that connects to the President of the United States rose up.

I called the President of the United States with the Red Phone.

Me: Hello Mr. President. J.D. Knudson here.

Mr. President: Hello J.D. We got reports of a massive explosion in Rhode Island.

Me: Yes sir. I apologize for the cause for alarm but there's a reason for it. The City of Quahog, Rhode Island needed to be destroyed because of it's crimes and dysfunctional activity. The People of Quahog have been doing unspeakable crimes and causing all kinds of problems all over the city.

I tell the President the crimes the City of Quahog did and it was completely inexcusable.

Mr. President: You did the right thing in destroying Quahog J.D. Well Done. I'll call a press conference to let everyone know about the crimes.

Me: Understood sir. Thank you.

I hang up.

Me: Good riddence to another bad town.

Varie: You said it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for the lines and the chapter. Thanks man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	371. Lincoln's Big Family

It starts in the Training Yard and Killer Frost and Xion are practicing their moves and powers.

Killer Frost fired a stream of ice at a bullseye.

Xion: Nice shot Louise.

Killer Frost: Thanks Xion. Lets practice our team move.

Xion: Okay.

Killer Frost & Xion: FROZEN LIGHT STORM!

They fired a vortex of light and ice at the target and it obliterated it.

Xion: That was awesome!

Killer Frost: It sure was. Great work Xion.

Xion: Thanks Louise.

They even tested their powers against robotic dummies of all the bad guys we faced.

* * *

In Lola's room, Lola, Brian, Stewie and Penelope were having a tea party. Lola saw Stewie's stuffed bear Rupert.

Lola: Who is this with you Stewie?

Stewie: Oh this is Rupert. He's my friend that I've had since I was born.

Lola: Oh he's so adorable. Looks like you have a new friend Mr. Sprinkles.

Penelope: This tea you make is marvelous Lola.

Lola: Thank you Penelope. Would you like some tea Brian?

Brian: Oh thank you that would be lovely Lola.

Lola poured a glass for him.

* * *

Me, Rachel and Lincoln are playing video games while Varie and Laney are reading books. The doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I go to the door and answer it. It was Becky and Paige.

Me: Hey Becky.

Becky: Hey J.D. (We fistpump) Leni invited me over to read some fashion magazines. I brought my little sister Paige over because my mom and dad left me in charge of her while they're at work.

Me: No problem Becky. Hey Paige.

Paige: Hey J.D. What's on the fun agenda?

Me: We're playing Lincoln's video games. Wanna play?

Paige: (Excited) Oh you know it!

Laney: Hey Paige.

Paige: Hey Lanes.

Varie: What's going on?

Paige: Same old same old but I'm ready to have some fun.

Lincoln: You know it Paige.

Paige: How's Lilly doing Lincoln?

Lincoln: She's awesome Paige.

Me: Oh that reminds me. Lincoln I have something for you.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

I hand Lincoln a rolled up Document.

Lincoln takes it and reads it.

Lincoln: (Gasp) I'm in the same ordinence as you!?

Me: That's right buddy. I talked it over with the governor and he approved. But Lincoln you have to promise to share your wives equally.

Lincoln: J.D. I don't know what to say. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome buddy. I know this is a big shock to you but please take all the time you need to adjust.

Lincoln: I will J.D.

Laney: Way to go bro.

Rachel: I'm happy for you bud.

Lincoln: Thanks Rachel.

Paige: Oh Linky! (Hugs him)

Lincoln: Would you like to be my next wife Paige?

Paige: I would be honored Linky.

Me: You want me to gather everyone to share this news?

Lincoln: Sure J.D.

I gather everyone in the living room.

Me: Now I'm sure that you're wondering why I gathered you all here.

Lana: Is something going on?

Me: Well yes but it involves Lincoln here.

Lori: What could be going on with Lincoln?

Me: I was getting to that. Lincoln do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them?

Lincoln: I can do it. Now everyone I have been placed in the same ordinence as J.D. has.

Me: That's right. I talked it over with the Michigan Governor and Lincoln is now in the same ordinence as me. But Lincoln is going to choose who his future big family will have in it.

Lincoln's sisters gasped.

Me: Uh oh. Here it comes. (Me, Laney and Lincoln put on earmuffs) 3..2..1..

Lincoln's sisters squeal like giddy fan girls. They came and hugged him.

Luna: Lincoln you are one lucky guy.

Luan: You sure are bro. You are gonna make a Love-ing man! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it? But seriously way to go bro.

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Paige: (Laughs) That was funny.

Becky: Luan's jokes are really funny Paige.

Lincoln: I promise not to hurt Paige, Becky. You have my word.

Becky: How did you know I was gonna tell you that?

Lincoln: I've seen this with my friends so I had a feeling.

Becky: Wow. Those powers you have as a Jedi and from the Lightning of Hinon really know no bounds.

Lincoln: No they don't.

Paige: I saw your powers on the Linky and they were awesome!

Lincoln: How about for this moment I sing you all a song?

Lori: Ooh. We literally love hearing you sing.

Leni: Totes. You have a great voice.

Me: A song is a great idea for this.

Lincoln: I have just the song. Luna can I borrow your guitar?

Luna: You got it bro.

* * *

On the stage Lincoln was standing ready.

Lincoln: I'm gonna be doing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Me: Ooh that's one of my favorites.

Varie: Mine too.

Rachel: Same here.

Lincoln started playing and the room changed into the beauty of the ocean in the amber glow of a sunset and the sun was setting behind him.

Lincoln: (Singing Divinely)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me Every breath  
Every hour has come to this One step closer I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Lincoln's hair was blowing in the wind as he spread his wings and to everyone it was like he was an angel from Heaven singing. A montage of everything that Lincoln has done over the course his life with his family showed and everyone saw the images and we were in awe.

When the song ended the room reverted back and we all cheered wildly and some of us were crying in happiness.

Me: (Sniffles) That was beautiful.

Varie: It sure was.

Becky: Lincoln sure has a beautiful voice.

Me: We were shocked by this too Becky.

Paige: Oh Linky!

Lilly and Paige hugged Lincoln.

Lori: (Crying) That was literally the best song I've ever heard!

Lisa: Usually I don't do emotions like this but... (Bursts out crying)

Meg: I got to admit, Lincoln does have an awesome singing voice.

Brian: He sure does Meg.

Suddenly dragons made entirely out of Leaves and Fire came in and they stood before Paige and Becky.

Me: Whoa! Those are cool dragons!

Marie K.L.: They sure are.

The dragons spun around Becky and Paige and they were in tornadoes of Leaves and Fire. Becky was in a tornado of Leaves and Paige was in a tornado of Fire.

Laney: It's another elemental choosing!

Me: Incredible!

Meg: Is this how some of you got your powers?

Me: It is Meg.

Brittney: This is awesome!

When the tornadoes died down Becky had green angel wings with feathers made of leaves and she had a leaf dragon emblazened on her forehead. Paige had red angel wings with feathers made of pure fire and she had a flame dragon on her forehead.

Paige: What? What happened?

Lincoln: You got powers like me Paige.

Me: It's true. (Forms a mirror of Water) Look.

Paige saw the wings and she gasped.

Paige: Oh wow! This is awesome!

Lincoln: You have fire powers Paige. This is gonna be awesome!

Paige: It sure is. This Dragon mark on my forehead is awesome!

Becky: What happened?

Varie: You got powers now like Lori and her family. (Forms a mirror of Water) Look.

Becky gasped.

Becky: This is awesome! I look amazing with these wings!

Lori: You literally look amazing Becky.

Me: Let me check here.

I look up the cause in my legends book and what I found was astounding.

Me: Here it is. Becky you got Nature Powers by the Leaf Dragon of Konohanasakuya-hime in Japanese myth.

Everyone: (Confused) What!?

Ashi XIX: That means Tree Blossom Blooming Princess in Japanese.

Luna: Oh.

Luan: That's interesting.

Me: It is. Once every 250 years she sends a dragon made of Leaves and infuses a worthy bearer with her power over everything with nature. The bearer can form weapons of leaves, control plants and more and even talk to animals as well as winged flight.

Becky: Wow! That's amazing!

Laney: I can teach you how to use your powers Becky. Like you I have powers of Nature.

Becky: Thanks Laney.

Me: And Paige you were given Fire Powers by the Flame Dragon of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun in Japanese Myth.

Ana XVII: Her full name Amaterasu-ōmikami means The Great August Deity Who Shines in the Heaven.

Me: That's right Ana. Once every 200 years, Amaterasu sends a dragon made of pure fire to a worthy soul with a pure heart and they are given fire powers, winged flight, and the ability to form weapons of fire and can form beasts of fire.

Paige: Wow! That's so awesome!

Lola: It sure is. Me, Sam, Aylene and Yuko can teach you how to control your powers Paige.

Paige: Thanks Lola. I would like that.

My watch beeped.

Me: Oh. It's time to go humiliate the Griffin's.

Meg: Lets do it.

Brian: Count me in.

Stewie: Same here.

Lana: Lets do it.

* * *

At the Royal York City Square we were with hundreds of other citizens and the Redemption Squad was with us.

Me: Lets give them Hell!

I spin my Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: TOMATO MAGISWORD!

Laney: You have a Tomato Magisword J.D.?

Me: Yep. Vambre gave me my own Tomato Magisword.

I fire tomatoes from it and it farted as it fired.

FART! FART! FART! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Meg: Nice shooting J.D.

Lois (angrily): You all think you're heroes, "Redemption Squad"?! No! The 8 of you are villains for destroying the very town that we called home!

OH THEY DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

This set the Redemption Squad off. Stewie and William got out their guns, Killer Frost's hands started to power up with ice, Maria turned into her water form, and Xion, Elena, and Riku got out their Keyblades.

Me: Uh oh!

Maria (starts to beat Lois up): THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE!

Me and William restrain Maria.

Me: Maria, calm down. They're not worth it. They got enough suffering being dealt to them already.

Maria: (Reverts back) You're right.

Lois (Stewie points his blaster at her): Go on, Stewie! Show me what a villain looks like. After all, you always wanted to kill me.

Stewie (pauses for a moment before only blasting her hand): You would like that, wouldn't you? If I killed you, it would undo all the effort me and my friends put into redeeming ourselves.

Peter: I can't believe you helped destroy Quahog, Brian! You were my best friend.

Brian: That was before I realized the person you actually were: an abusive, irresponsible idiot who only cares about himself! Sure, Woods might've manipulated you into hurting Meg but you were already abusive to her before then! (shots Peter in the crotch)

Me: (Winces) Oh! That's gotta hurt!

Meg: Yeah but he deserved it. And so did Lois.

Me: Agreed.

I walk up to them.

Me: Listen to me you 2 Repulsive Apes! Quahog was a doomed town to begin with and it deserved to be completely destroyed. You two give loving parents everywhere a really bad name and you deserve every second of this humiliation for the rest of your worthless lives. In my opinion, Hell is too good for you as you two are already in Hell.

Everyone jeered with me in agreement. When I got out of the way everyone threw rotten fruit, vegetables and eggs at them. They did all kinds of pranks to them that were like Luan's April Fools Rampage Pranks. It was a torture that would be with them for the rest of their worthless and meaningless lives.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Becky and Paige now have powers like I promised. Also NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter and the lines too. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Song belongs to its rightful owners.


	372. In The Depths of Madness

It starts with me and Laney in the Living Room. Laney is playing one of my favorite video games: Alice, Madness Returns.

Laney: This is an interesting game J.D.

Me: It sure is. This game according to psychologists gives us a clear view of what a fractured mind looks like. So I figured that you could play it because you want to learn about Forensic and Criminal Psychology through this.

Laney: That's true.

Hours later as Laney was playing we got to the ending and we saw Alice push Dr. Bumby into the path of an oncoming train. Killing him instantly and she avenged the deaths of her family that was senselessly killed by him. Lincoln, Paige and Lily were with us.

Me: That's what gave me a sense of justice knowing that he will never hurt anyone ever again.

Laney: You said it J.D. I would rank Dr. Angus Bumby at Level 17 on the Scale of Evil.

Me: Same here. I can't believe that he would kill Alice's entire family in cold blood like that.

Lincoln: Me neither. That guy was a monster and he got what was coming to him.

Paige: You said it Linky.

Me: Not only that but he tried to destroy her mind and make her forget everything that happened to her.

Laney: Yeah. And this game takes place in the Victorian Era.

Lincoln: Yeah it does. What year J.D.?

Me: It said it takes place in the winter of 1875 in 19th Century England. 143 years ago.

Paige: That's a long time.

Laney: It sure is and Psychology was still in its infancy back then.

Me: Yeah. It wasn't made an official medical practice until 1879.

Paige: Poor Alice. How old is she?

Me: She's 19 in this game. If this happened today and he was arrested he would get an automatic sentence of life in prison with a minimum tariff of 20 years. But because of the severity of his crimes he would be given a whole life order.

Lincoln: What's that?

Me: It's England's version of Life In Prison Without Parole. There are 75 people serving Whole Life Orders in England and in Wales today.

Paige: That's not very many compared to the number of prisoners we have here.

Me: I know.

Laney: Maybe we can help Alice get justice for her family.

Me: That's a great idea. Lets head to the Simulator.

* * *

Me, Varie, Rachel, Vince, Lincoln, Paige and Laney were in the Simulator. Lori, Luna, Sam, Becky, Girl Jordan, Shannon, Penny L., Marie K.L., Lisa and Lily were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in Victorian England in the year 1875. We had our coats on and we saw Alice head out after Doctor Bumby.

Me: There she goes. Come on.

We went after Alice and saw her go down into the subway and she confronted Dr. Angus Bumby.

Alice: (British Accent) You oozing sore of depravity! Children wearing their names around their necks as if they're breeding livestock!

Dr. Bumby: A declaration of their pedigree. You could use one. They're proud to display their prominence. (Cackles)

Alice: You brute! They can't remember who they are or where they're from. How many minds have you twisted into forgetfulness?

Dr. Bumby: Not enough. Yours would've been a triumph. Still, you're an insane wreck. My work is done.

Me: (Offscreen) Your work has been destroyed.

We arrived on the scene. We come down the stairs and stood ready with Alice.

Me: It's over Bumby. Your days of twisting minds to the point of insanity and forgetfulness are over forever.

Dr. Bumby: Who are you?

Me: We are Alice Liddell's angels of justice and we're here to make sure that you pay for the crimes you committed against Alice's family in full.

Lincoln: You're crimes are completely unforgivable!

Laney: You murdered everyone in her family but her in cold blood!

Alice: That's right. You've used me and abused me but you will not destroy me!

Rachel: You tried to destroy her mind and make her into a mindless husk!

Dr. Bumby: And I would do so again. People that are psychotic and delusional need to forget the past and the future.

Me: MONSTER!

Varie: You don't have any idea how wrong you are you madman!

Laney: Without memories of the past we can never learn from the past to move on towards the future.

Alice: That's right. You've corrupted my memories, but you failed to make me forget!

Me: You killed everyone in Alice's family but her in cold blood by burning them alive and that is something that will never be tolerated. You are the true madman and people like you deserve to be forever damned into the Darkness of Hell.

Dr. Bumby: I don't think so. Now leave. My train is coming.

Lincoln: You're not going anywhere.

Me: The only place you are going is the Darkness of Hell burning for all eternity.

Alice walked up to Bumby and swiped the key that belonged to her sister.

Me: It's over Bumby. You're finished!

We spread our wings and Dr. Bumby was shocked by what he saw.

Me: Your fate has been decided: Everlasting Damnation for your sins.

I take my sword and slash him in half right down the middle and killed him instantly.

Me: Go to Hell, Bumby. And stay there.

Alice: Thank you all so much for helping me.

Me: You're welcome Alice. What Bumby did to you was completely unforgivable and he should've never been a doctor to begin with.

Varie: That's right.

Alice: Yes.

Me: Oh I'm sorry Alice we never introduced ourselves. My name is J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiancé.

Rachel: I'm Rachel San Diego, another one of J.D.'s fiancé's.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri, J.D.'s partner.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Paige: My name is Paige.

Laney: And I'm Laney Loud, Lincoln's little sister.

Alice: Pleasure to meet all of you.

Me: Same here. This may seem weird, but we're not from this time. We're actually from the 21st Century, 143 years into the future.

Alice: (Gasp) Oh my.

Me: It's shocking I know. But we're very sorry about what happened to your family.

Alice: I know.

Laney: What Dr. Bumby did makes him one of the worst ever scum of the earth.

Lincoln: He deserved to die for his crimes.

Alice: Yeah.

Me: Alice, Dr. Bumby may have stolen your childhood from you, but you can't keep your pain bottled up forever. It's not right. You have to let it out.

Alice began to realize that I was right and that she needs to let her sadness and guilt out.

Alice: (Voice breaking) I miss my family and he took them away from me! (Crying) That monster!

Alice broke down crying and I comforted her.

Me: It's all right Alice. Just let it all out. Let it all out.

Lincoln burned Dr. Bumby's body with his Firebending and it was reduced to ashes in an instant.

Lincoln: Never again Bumby.

The scars left by Dr. Bumby will never heal and his wounds will take time to heal.

Alice then decided to go with us to the 21st century to put her traumatic past behind her. Nicole sealed Bumby's evil spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

* * *

We left the Simulator and she was sitting with us at the table. We revealed everything that happened to her and everyone was horrified at what she had to endure.

Luna: That's so awful Alice.

Sam: Yeah. It sure was.

Kate: I'm so sorry about everything you went through Alice. We'll do everything we can in our power to help you.

Alice: Thank you. All of you.

Me: You're welcome Alice.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I played Alice Madness Returns for PS3 and it was one of the most disturbing games I've ever played. It gives us a clear view into the fractured mind of a traumatized person and it was an awful sight. Their minds ruined by a traumatic experience that they went through and the scars it left behind. So anyway let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Alice Madness Returns is owned by Spicy Horse, Electronic Arts and American McGee.


	373. Carol's Greatest Birthday

It starts in the Living Room. Everything in the house was all decorated in purple.

Me: This is gonna be so exciting guys. (To the Viewers) I'm sure you're all wondering why we're in the living room and everything is all decorated. Well today's a special day. It's Carol's Birthday and we set up a special birthday party for her.

Lincoln: That's right guys and Vince took Carol out of the house to avoid suspicion while we set everything up. We have lots of things set up for her. We have a great cake, games and the Redemption Squad is gonna put on a show for her.

Paige: It's gonna be awesome Linky.

Lilly: You said it Paige.

Vince: (Acting) I'm gonna walk up to the door and open it now.

Me: They're here. Hide!

We hid in different spots.

Vince and Carol came in and he turned on the lights and we jumped out.

All: SURPRISE!

Carol: (Gasps in Excitement) OH WOW!

Lori: Happy Birthday Carol. (Hugs her)

Carol: Thank you guys! You all remembered!

Me: We wouldn't forget your birthday Carol.

Varie: That's right. Your birthday is important to us.

Leni: Totes. I planned everything for you.

Cody: It's gonna be awesome for you.

Carol: Oh thanks guys. You're the best.

Me: Well guys lets party!

* * *

We had great food and it was awesome. It was then time for presents.

Lynn Sr.: All right guys it's time for presents!

Carol: Oh boy!

There was a huge stack of birthday presents on the table.

Carol: I don't know where to start.

Laney came up with her present first.

Laney: You can start with my present first Carol.

Carol: Thanks Laney.

Carol opened the present and it was a painting she made. The painting was a picture of Carol riding on King Ghidorah's back as she was travelling through the endless reaches of space.

Carol: Laney this is beautiful!

Laney: I painted it myself and J.D. helped me.

Carol: Oh thanks guys. (Hugs Laney)

Laney: You're welcome sis.

Me: Same here Carol.

Lisa: You can open mine next.

Carol opened Lisa's present and it was a special watch.

Lisa: It's a special multi-function watch I invented. It has over 1,212 functions and it will suit your everyday needs.

Me: That's spiffy.

Carol: That's fancy. Thank you Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Lana, Lola and Lila's: Open ours.

Lana's present was on a wagon.

Carol: Okay. I'll start with Lola's.

She opened her present and it was a make up set.

Carol: A make up set. I love these colors of purple! Thank you Lola.

Lola: You're welcome Carol.

Carol: Now for Lana's.

She opened Lana's present and it was an aquarium with beautiful fish.

Carol: Oh wow! It's an aquarium!

Lana: I picked out the fish and got you the supplies for it.

Carol: They are beautiful. Thank you Lana.

Lana: You're welcome.

Carol opened Lila's present and it was a necklace. It was a purple jewel necklace.

Carol: Lila this is beautiful!

Lila: I picked it out myself and figured it would be perfect.

Carol: Well thanks guys.

Lana, Lola and Lila: You're welcome Carol.

She hugged them.

Lynn: You can open mine next.

Carol: Okay Lynn.

Carol opened Lynn's present and it was an autographed Baseball signed by the entirety of the Detroit Tigers and the entirety of the Colorado Rockies.

Carol: An Autographed Baseball.

Me: Yep. Me and Lynn went to the Baseball Game. The Detroit Tigers and the Colorado Rockies were playing and Lynn caught a grand slam home run ball. We decided to have it autographed by both teams and give it to you for your birthday.

Lynn: That's right.

Carol: That's so cool! And that's perfect J.D. because you're from Colorado. Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome Carol.

Lynn: Sure thing Carol.

Luan: My present is a joke. What did the grumpy birthday candle say at the party?

Carol: I don't know. What?

Luan: Birthdays burn me up. (Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was awesome!

Raven: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Carol: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Luan: Thanks Carol.

Lucy: My present is a poem. It's called Carol.

Carol: Okay Lucy.

Maggie starts playing bongos.

Lucy: (Clears throat)

"Carol, an angel of incredible power, who can destroy villains from a tower. She has a heart of gold that can make bad guys go cold. She is the most amazing girl in town and her achievements are widely renowned. Carol"

We snap our fingers like at a poetry club.

Me: Great poem Lucy.

Carol: That was a great poem Lucy.

Haiku: Me and Lucy were working on it and Maggie provided the bongos.

Maggie gave her the thumbs up.

Me: It sounded like we were at a poetry club.

Carol: It sure did. Great job. Thank you Lucy.

Lucy: You're welcome Carol.

Leni: You can open mine next.

Carol: Okay Leni.

Leni's present was a purple plaid sleeveless trenchcoat.

Carol: Leni this is beautiful!

Leni: I made it with purple plaid fabric and sleeveless trench coats are totes trending now.

Carol: It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome Carol.

A montage of presents is shown. I gave Carol a light saber with a purple blade, Varie gave Carol a book on Water Magic, Cody gave Carol a book on Dark Magic, Aylene gave Carol a book of Dinosaurs, Hercules & Zoe gave her books on elemental magic, Lori gave Carol a gift card for the mall, Luna gave Carol a Violin and a CD from Mick Swagger, Sam gave her a book of some of her favorite songs, Shannon gave her a book of Light Magic and a CD from the Hex Girls, It was a really long list.

Rita: Wow! That's a lot of presents you guys got.

Vince: I've saved the best for last. Carol can you stand up please?

Carol: Sure Vince.

Carol did so.

Vince: Now Carol I have one more thing that will make your 18th birthday the best one ever. When I first met you I was immediately struck by Cupid's Arrow for you and it was the greatest feeling I've ever had. But now I want it to last forever.

Carol got the biggest shock of her life when Vince got on one knee and he had a beautiful purple diamond engagement ring and it was 18K yellow gold and it had pink, blue and white diamonds on it. Right in front of our eyes we saw Vince popping the question.

Vince: Carol Pingrey Loud, Will You Marry Me?

Carol: Oh Vincey. Yes of course I'll marry you!

They hugged and kissed and we cheered wildly for them.

Me: (Sniffles) That was so beautiful!

Varie: I'm so happy for them!

Rachel: Me too!

Vince put the ring on her finger and it was the happiest moment ever for them.

Me: Way to go partner!

Vince: Thanks partner.

Megan: Way to go big bro!

Sarah: That was awesome!

Vince: Thanks sisters.

Megan and Sarah hugged him and Carol.

Starfire: Robin isn't it romantic?

Robin: It sure is Star.

Cyborg: It's about time.

Beast Boy: Yep. I'm happy for them.

Rita: (Voice Breaking) Oh Lynn isn't that the most wonderful sight ever?

Lynn Sr.: It sure is honey.

Me: All right. We have a show for you guys.

Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah. All right everyone it's showtime!

We sat in front of the stage.

Me: Now we have two songs being performed by our very own Redemption Squad. First of all Congratulations on the Future Newlyweds and we're looking forward to the future wedding.

Vince & Carol: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're both welcome. Now let the show begin.

The music played and the curtains rose up.

Maria:  
They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

William: A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

Elena:  
So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

Venom:  
They think we're callous  
A low-life hood  
We feel so useless All:  
Misunderstood!

Maria and Elena:  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!

Chorus:  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

Maria:  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique! (turns into her water form)

William:  
What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Oh, we're not friends  
What's up with that? (kisses Maria on the cheek, making her giggle)

Elena:  
So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

Venom:  
The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet!

Maria and Elena:  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!

(Instrumental bridge)

Chorus:  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

We cheered for the first song.

William: We have one last song to play for you all and congratulations Carol and Vince.

Carol: Thank you William.

William: You're welcome. Here we go.

Another song played.

Maria, Elena, William, & Venom: We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D Come on!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Maria: Crashing the party  
Guess they lost my invitation  
Friendly reminder  
Got my own kind of persuasion

Venom: Looks like this place could use  
A bit of misbehavior  
Happily ever after  
With a little flavor

William: We're bad to the bone  
With even worse intentions  
We're gonna steal the show  
And leave 'em all defenseless

Elena: A fairy tale life can be  
Oh-so overrated  
So raise your voices and  
Let's get it activated

Maria, Elena, William, & Venom: Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked Apple, apple  
Dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Tick, tick  
Take a bite  
Come on, be bold  
Change the way the story's told

Maria: This time the dark is  
Finally getting your attention

Elena: We're wicked by the book  
And class is back in session

William: You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure

Venom: A rite of passage  
Maria, Elena, William, & Venom: Bad just doesn't get much better Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked Maria: Mother always knows best  
Elena: Show her, pass every test  
Venom: Hear her voice in my head  
William: Evil is the  
Maria, Elena, William, & Venom: Only real way to win We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
William: Let's go!  
Maria, Elena, William, & Venom: We got all the ways to be  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
W-I-C-K-E-D Long live havin' some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked Cruel and unusual  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
So many ways to be wicked

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: That was awesome!

Lincoln: That was so cool!

Linka: It sure was!

Luna: Those songs were rockin'! Yeah!

Me: I have a great song for you guys. We're gonna show you a memory song from our Halloween in 2016.

Carol: I heard you guys scared those meatheads Hawk and Hank with it.

Me: Bingo. This is how we did it.

Luna pulled out her organ and she was playing. My eyes were glowing red with bloodlust.

Luna and Me in a Diabolical voice:

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud

Around every corner, new terror abounds

You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!"

You can run, but you can't hide

They know that you taste better alive

I don't think that they've been fed

In a long, long time

Every corner, every floor

Watch out, they ain't herbivores

Ghastly ghouls out for blood

Sorry, bud

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

Beware of fangs and bloody fur

A Loud House chainsaw massacre

There's no chance that you'll get out

Ghosts writing your eulogy

Heads are rolling literally

So, who needs their mommy now?

Spilling guts on the floor

Clean up on aisle four

Why you running off so soon?

Sorry dude

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

[During the montage in the illusion, Me, Varie and the Loud Sisters scare the stinkers with everything they throw at them. Luan brings Mr. Coconuts to life, Lisa and Lily act rabid, Lori acts like she's been feasting on Rita, Lynn turns on her chainsaw, Lola appears like a corpse, Lana acts as her ghost, Leni walks around blindly under her dress with Geo rolling in his ball with the fake head still on, Laney was stirring a monster filled pot and cackled like a real witch,

Varie was in her dark side mermaid form and she terrified the stinkers by snarling and hissing and spraying the stinkers with water that smelled really horrible,

I unveiled my surprise. I had my eyes covered by my hair and I start to change. I become a hideously gruesome and horrific monstrosity loaded with blood, guts, body parts, tentacles and more. I was a fusion of every single horrific monster from the movie THE THING! The monsters were from the 1982 and 2011 movies and the 2002 Video Game. Lightning flashed behind the monstrosity and flames from the Netherworld flickered around it and it scared the stinkers so bad that it made them soil their pants 3 times,

and everything else in the maze terrifies them to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of the other kids on the block and their screams also catch the attention of a nearby police car, and the stinkers run into Lucy who is blocking the exit]

Lucy: "The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow."

[She slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream]

Hank: "Blood!"

Hawk: "I'm gonna puke!"

Hank: "If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!"

A tentacle with a scary flesh flower covered in blood and slime appears in front of their faces and tentacles come out and slap their faces and the stinkers vomited all over the ground.

[As they run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction]

Hank: [nauseous] "We're not...coming back here...again..."

[He and Hawk run off and a police car drives up and the officers come out]

Luna & Me: [finishing Luna's song] " You got...tricked. "

I laugh diabolically.

Officer Stacy: You two are under arrest.

We cheered wildly.

Me: Boy that was the most awesome Halloween ever.

Lori: It literally was.

Me: Oh Kate I'm sorry if I reopened old wounds because of everything you've been through down in Antarctica.

Kate: No it's all right J.D.

Me: I guess I should've warned you before we started.

Kate: Yeah but that was great how you scared them bad with everything I've been through.

Me: I watched both movies of The Thing and they were what I got the idea for it from.

Alice: (British Accent) What happened to her down there?

Me: She went through a very traumatic experience down in Antarctica and it was enough to scar her for life.

Alice: Oh no. I'm sorry Kate.

Kate: It's all right Alice. It was all a nightmare but I'm almost fully healed now.

Nora: Well that's a relief.

Lisa: Oh! I almost forgot. Siblings and friends, I have some great news for you all.

Me: What is it Lisa?

Lisa: I have managed to find a cure for Victor Fries' condition.

Me: That's great Lisa.

Lisa pulled out a glowing blue vial of a liquid.

Lisa: This is the antidote for his condition. It will reverse the effects that were done to him because of the Cryogenic Chemicals.

Me: Lets give it to him.

Lisa: Affirmative.

We went down to the basement and Lisa gave me an auto injector.

Lisa: You must give this to him in frigid temperatures J.D.

Me: Okay.

I put on my fur parka and knock on the door to his room.

Victor: Come in.

Me: Hello Victor.

Victor: Oh hello J.D.

Me: I have some great news for you. Lisa found the antidote to your condition.

Victor: She did?

Me: She did. It's in this auto injector.

Lisa came in and she had a fur parka on.

Lisa: Now this will cause excruciating pain as it takes effect.

Victor: Okay. Thanks for the warning.

Me: Are you ready Victor?

Victor: I am J.D.

Me: Okay.

Victor: What was all the cheering going on upstairs?

Me: It's Carol's birthday today.

Victor: I'm sorry I couldn't be there.

Me: Don't worry. If this antidote works you'll have time to catch up. We have to strap you down before we inject it.

Victor: Okay.

We did so and I had the Auto Injector on his arm.

Me: Here we go.

I injected the serum into him and it took effect right away as he was screaming in pain and he was thrashing around. My infrared vision showed that his body temperature was rising fast. It was already at 62 degrees.

Me: It's working!

The pain went away and Victor's skin returned to its normal color and my infrared vision showed that his temperature was back at 98.6 degrees for the first time in a while.

Me: How do you feel Victor?

Victor got up as we unstrapped him and he felt the stinging cold of the room.

Victor: It's really cold in here!

Me: It worked! He's cured! Way to go Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you J.D.

I put a fur parka on him and we walked out and everyone gasped in shock as Victor was back to his normal self.

Me: It worked guys.

Nora: Oh Victor!

They hugged and it was a great moment. We cheered for them. Victor was back to his normal self.

Lily: I'm so happy for the both of you!

Victor: Thank you Lily.

Me: Lisa invented the Antidote and she's the one that cured him.

Victor: Yes. I am forever grateful to Lisa and all of you for working hard to cure me.

Lisa: You're welcome Victor.

Me: Now we can make sure that Ferris Boyle pays for his crimes.

Victor: That's right.

Me: Carol how would like to dish out some justice against him?

Carol: I would like that.

Carol went into her Ace Savvy Persona:

THE SWIFT QUATTRO

Carol: Time to deal out some justice!

Me: Lets get him!

* * *

We went out to Gotham and at GothCorp, Carol smashed in through the window and she was ready to fight.

Boyle: Who are you?

Carol: Someone you just made angry when you tried to kill Victor Fries.

Boyle: Fries? They're dead.

Carol: No. They're not dead. You left them to die but they survived and Victor tried to destroy you. We cured him of the pain you caused him and now you're gonna pay for ruining his life.

Boyle: We shall see!

Boyle pulled out a machine gun and Carol ran with super speed and she punched him in the face. She kicked the gun out of his hands and threw some kunai and pinned him to the wall.

Carol: You're gonna pay for your crimes Boyle.

Commissioner Gordon and Gotham P.D. came in.

Commissioner Gordon: Ferris Boyle you're under arrest for Fraud, Wire Fraud, Attempted Murder and Corruption. You're going away for good.

Boyle: You can't arrest me!

Me: Oh they can. Your finished Boyle. It's over for you.

Victor and Nora arrived.

Boyle: (Gasps in Shock) Victor? Nora? You're both alive!?

Victor: That's right and it was because of you that I became Mr. Freeze and it was thanks to J.D. and his friends and the Loud Siblings that they not only reunited us but also cured me of my condition.

Nora: You tried to kill us and that's something we can never forgive.

Commissioner Gordon: You're looking at a long prison sentence for your crimes. Take him away.

They did so.

Me: Great job Carol.

Carol: Thanks J.D.

Commissioner Gordon: Congratulations on catching him for us. J.D. told us everything that Boyle was doing and what he did to Victor and Nora.

Carol: Thanks Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon: You're welcome and happy birthday and congratulations on the future wedding.

Carol: Thank you sir.

Ferris Boyle was sentenced to 150 years in Federal Prison without parole. He was also ordered to pay Victor and Nora $200,000,000,000.00 in restitution.

This was the best birthday for Carol Pingrey.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for Carol's Birthday Party and the songs from Disney's The Descendents. Thanks for that man. I wanted to include the idea of Vince proposing to Carol on her birthday as well as curing Victor Fries. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	374. The Fury of Doomsday

It starts with us on the Justice League Watchtower.

Me: So Kal aside from Lex Luthor being your most notorious enemy who was your most dangerous out of them all that you faced?

Superman: That's a really good question J.D. But if I were to guess, my most dangerous enemy was Doomsday.

I gasped when I heard that name.

Me: Doomsday the Destroyer!?

Lincoln: I've heard of him. He's the monster that killed you.

Superman: Yes. He did kill me. But I was reborn after the fight.

Luna: That is amazing.

Lori: Who is Doomsday?

Me: He was known as the monster that killed Superman. He was created by Lex Luthor as a genetic experiment that went horrible awry. This is what he looks like.

I use my magic and show what he looks like.

Laney: Is that Doomsday?

Superman: That's him. He was a ruthless monster and the one responsible for killing me.

Lincoln: I read how he killed you in this comic. The Death of Superman.

Me: That's right. I remember that comic. That was one of the saddest comics ever created in the history of DC Comics. Doomsday was so powerful that he overwhelmed the Justice League.

Lily: That was unbelievable. I can't believe that Lex Luthor created such an unstoppable monstrosity.

Lisa: Lex Luthor did have the scientific genius to create such an abomination of nature for such a destructive purpose but he lacked the ability to control him.

Me: Precisely my point Lisa. Doomsday was a mindless monster whose sole purpose was to destroy Superman. I can't believe that he set out to kill you Kal.

Superman: Me neither.

Hawkgirl: Doomsday was the deadliest foe we ever encountered.

Varie: You'll get no argument from me Shayera.

Carol: It's just hard to imagine that Lex Luthor was capable of creating such a horrific monster that can destroy anything.

Vince: That's just absolutely horrible.

Suddenly I sensed a huge energy signal approaching fast.

Me: (Gasp) Whoa! Do you guys feel that?

Lincoln: Yeah! I sense an enormous power.

Lori: Where's it coming from?

Wonder Woman: Look!

Wonder Woman pointed outside and we saw a wormhole snaking its way out of a dimensional portal and it snaked its way down to New York City.

Me: So that's it. The Dimensional Vortexes come out of portals from different universes across the fabric of the Space Time Continuum.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lynn: Looks like the vortex is appearing over New York City.

Me: Lets go see!

* * *

We flew down to New York City and we saw a figure emerge from the vortex. It was a monstrosity that was responsible for the death of Superman: DOOMSDAY!

Me: It's Doomsday!

Superman: But how can that be!? He was dead.

Carol: This Doomsday must be from a different dimension.

Vince: That could be Carol.

Doomsday: **So I see you have friends with you Kryptonian.**

Superman: I thought I was rid of you for good Doomsday. I killed you before and in this time you don't exist anymore.

Doomsday: **Your friends won't be enough to save you this time. You caught me off guard the last time and now I will kill you.**

Me: I don't think so Doomsday. Lets power up!

Me, Varie, Carol, Lincoln, Linka, Laney, Yuko, My Children and Lily went Super Angel 3. Ben became Way Big.

Ben: WAY BIG!

Me: A To'Kustar! Those Aliens are huge!

Way Big: That's right J.D.

We went at Doomsday and viciously attecked him. I punched him in the face and he punched at me and I blocked it and I kicked him in the face. Jared fired an energy ball and it blew his left arm off in a powerful explosion. He regrew it back and punched at Jared but he went over his punch and kicked him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Lori fired a huge wind blast and blew him into a building with incredible force and Nicole fired a blast of cosmic energy and it hit him and exploded. Doomsday exploded out of the rubble and charged toward us. Hulk and Doomsday charged at eachother and they punched and released a tremendous shockwave of power that shattered all the windows in the area and lightning was forming around their fists and Hulk kicked Doomsday in the face and Venom tied him up. Luan and Lensay fired their light powers and Luan blew both of Doomsday's arms off and Lensey encased him in a red light crystal. But Doomsday broke out of the Crystal and Web and I kick him into the air and Superman used his Laser Vision and burned him and Hawkgirl bashed him in the face with her mace. Carol fired Godzilla's Orange atomic ray and burned his legs off. Way big jumped up and ripped Doomsday's arms off. Doomsday screamed in pain and Vince fired an energy beam that blew a hole into his chest and out the other side. Lincoln & Linka fired a blast of lightning and blew his head off.

Me: Now to finish you for good Doomsday.

I form a tiny orange energy ball on the tip of my pointer finger that was no bigger than the size of my pinky fingernail. I held it above my head and the ball expanded rapidly to where it was the size of the planet Mars.

Me: Doomsday! This energy ball I have here contains enough power to obliterate 20 planets and this ball is for you!

Doomsday regenerated his limbs and saw the huge energy ball ready.

Me: Burn in Hell Doomsday! SUPERNOVA!

I throw the ball at Doomsday and it enveloped him and completely obliterated him in an instant to the point where not even an atom remained. Out in Space it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

We powered down and saw the explosion vanish.

Me: Doomsday energy signal has disappeared. It's over.

Hulk: That ball destroy him completely.

Varie: That's right.

Cody: We did it guys.

Everyone all over the city cheered wildly for us.

Me: No problem everyone! Thank you all.

Varie: It was what we had to do!

On the Justice League Watchtower we were having dinner with the Justice League.

Me: Well, we saved the world from the wrath of Doomsday.

Flash: You guys sure did. Our teamwork was more than enough to take him down forever.

Vince: That's right Wally. Doomsday was no match for us.

Cody: Doomsday got what was coming to him.

Me: Yep. He will never terrorize the world or any planet ever again.

Wonder Woman: No he won't.

Nicole: To make sure he never comes back I sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: Good thinking Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Dad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Doomsday was by far the deadliest foe of Superman. He killed him in the movie Batman VS Superman and in the new Animated movie based on the comic The Death of Superman. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter and in the end we prevented Superman's death from happening a second time. Thanks for the idea man. The Death Of Superman Comic was the saddest and most tragic comic in the history of DC Comics. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	375. Griffin Humiliation

It starts in the Royal York Town Square and we are gathered for another great session of humiliating the Griffin's.

Me: This is gonna be awesome.

Varie: You said it.

Prohyas: So we're gonna humiliate the Griffin's for the pain and suffering they caused to Meg, Stewie and Brian?

Lapis: That's right Prohyas and we're gonna humiliate them back to the stone age for the rest of their lives.

Lincoln: It's always fun to humiliate the Griffin's.

Laney: You said it.

Lana: Oh yeah!

Lois: You all had no right to destroy Quahog!

Lana: Actually, we did. We weren't going to allow a corrupt town to keep existing!

Lois (laughs bitterly): That's just the problem with all of you. You could have just gotten me and Peter arrested and just left it at that. But no! You all decided to play God and destroy Quahog along with everyone else in it!

Lana: You only have yourselves to blame! You were the ones who abused Meg and made the lives of the good people in Quahog a living nightmare! And that makes you no better then Chandler and the Sinister Six except for Sandman!

Lois: You really want to talk to me about the Sinister Six? When you and your family killed Vulture, Electro, Hydro Man, and Mysterio instead of taking them to prison?!

Lana: Toomes, Dillion, Bench, and Beck were going to help Paul kill Spidey, MJ, Black Cat, and Venom! And they also caused so much death and suffering in the past! We had to make sure they didn't hurt anyone else! What did you think was going to happen?!

Lois: I THINK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LEAVE TRAILS OF BODIES WHEREVER YOU GO! Sure, you've all made the world a better place. But what comfort is that to Zoe Lawton, whose father was killed by your twin sister Lana?!

Lana (takes a deep breath before looking Lois in the eye): Well, at least our trails of bodies don't include abused children, you horrible mother!

Lapis: You tell her Lana!

That made Lois snap. She punched Lana in the face. Lana was shocked before she ended up punching Lois back. She viciously pulverized Lois and made her a mess.

Lana: No one attacks me and gets away with it!

Me: Well said Lana. But lets cut to the humiliation spree.

Lana: Yeah!

Me: Griffin's you brought all this on yourselves.

I spin my Magisword Bracelet.

Me: Lets see how you like having gum in your hair.

Announcer: WAD OF GUM MAGISWORD!

I fired some wads of gum into their hair and it made them really sticky.

Peter: Aw gross! ABC Gum!?

Me: What did you expect you drunk Fathead? Wad of Gum Magisword shoots wads of prechewed gum.

Lana: Hey Lois lets see how you like this!

Lana spin her bracelet.

Announcer: CACTUS MAGISWORD!

Lana: These prickles pack a punch!

Lana jumped behind Lois and fired a cactus ball at Lois and it hit her in the butt and she screamed in pain.

Lois: YYYEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCHHHHH!

Me: (Winces) Oooh! That must've hurt!

Vambre: (British Accent) Indeed it did. Let me take a shot at them.

Lana: Go for it Vambre.

Lily: Lets see how a pro does it.

Vambre: Oh you will.

Announcer: EXPLODING BUBBLE MAGISWORD!

Vambre fired a stream of bubbles and they got close to Peter and exploded in his face.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Peter: Ow.

* * *

Carol and Maria were walking home from the Royal York Mall.

Carol: I really liked the songs you performed at my birthday, Maria.

Maria: No problem, Carol. Anything for my big sister. After all, you and the others helped me regain my humanity. Me and my team performing those songs as a birthday present was the least I could do.

Carol: I really appreciate that. And I think you and your team should have 12 members.

Maria: I'll keep that in mind. I'm actually planning to recruit my old teammate Rubberband Man into the team. Right now, he's a musician in Dakota.

Carol: That's great Maria. It's gonna be so cool having him part of the team.

Maria: It sure is.

They heard an explosion.

Maria: Is there something going on?

Carol: No that's just the humiliation of the Griffin's. They're using Magiswords to help in the onslaught.

Maria: Oh wow! I saw those and they are cool.

Carol: They are amazing weapons and they are funny and awesome.

Maria: They sure are.

They laugh.

Carol: Lets go see.

Maria: Okay.

They went over to check it out.

* * *

Me: Lets see how you like a Cheese Deluge.

I spin my bracelet.

Announcer: CHEESE MAGISWORD!

Me: Nacho Cheese Drench!

A torrent of Nacho Cheese Sauce drenched Lois from head to toe.

Prohyas: Here let me wash that off for you.

Announcer: DOLPHIN MAGISWORD!

Prohyas: Ready my baby girl?

Dolphin Magisword: (Dolphin Chirps)

Dolphin Magisword fired a stream of water and drenched Lois from head to toe in water.

Carol: That must've not felt good.

Lois: (Coughing) You wretched brats! You are just as bad as those (Censored) Meta Humans when you destroyed Quahog!

Carol (grabs Lois by the throat): Just so you know, my little sister Maria helped in Quahog's destruction! So you're insulting her and the rest of my friends who helped do the world a favor by getting rid of your former town!

Lois (Cruelly): Then maybe your little sister should be locked up along with Hotstreak and the rest of her Metabreed teammates!

OH SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Meanwhile in Dakota prison

Francis and Ferret were eating hotdogs in the prison cafeteria.

Ferret (Francis sneezes): You alright? You look like you might be coming down with a cold.

Francis: I'm fine, ok? I just got this weird feeling that somebody's talking about me. Teresa had it the other day.

Back in the humiliation.

Maria: Carol let her go. She's not worth it. She's got enough suffering already.

Carol: You're right Maria. You're lucky Lois. I would've killed you here.

She punched Lois in the face and knocked out some of her teeth.

Carol: That's for me.

They left.

* * *

After the Humiliation was done we came back home.

Maria: Carol, you need to calm down!

Carol: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Lois badmouthed you and the Redemption Squad. She even said you should be in prison for destroying Quahog!

Maria: Carol, I'm not bothered by what she said. You need to know that I'm not going to let those words get to me. Now, if you want to let out some steam, why don't you go to the backyard and destroy some training robotic dummies of Electro, Hydro Man, Vulture, and Mysterio? After all, Lois did mention them while she got humiliated.

Carol: You're right Maria. Lets go.

They went out to the training yard.

Me: That was a great humiliation guys!

Lana: I'll say! That was so much fun!

Lapis: It sure was. Thank you for letting us get some shots in on them.

Me: You're welcome Lapis.

Laney: And we've only begun to scratch the surface with their humiliation.

Lincoln: You said it Laney.

Vambre: It was quite a performance for all of us. Jolly Good.

Prohyas: That's right sis.

Me: Lets have Luan and Lucy get in on the fun as well.

Lincoln: That's a great idea J.D.

Me: It's gonna get more intense from here on out for the Griffin's. And it's gonna be Hell!

My eyes glowed red with bloodlust and hate as the screen fades to black with the only thing that could be seen was my eyes glowing.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter that centers around Lois and Peter's Humiliation and NicoChan11 gave me lines for this. Thanks man. I added my eyes glowing red for a dramatic effect. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	376. Power of The Angels

Angels & Powerpuffs VS Monkeys

Jared and Laney are in the Simulator doing an exercise. Brittney, Nicole, Natilee, The Teen Powerpuff Girls and the Loud Siblings are in the Control Room.

The exercise began and Jared and Laney found themselves flying over the City of Townsville and it was under siege by monkeys with huge brains.

Jared: Whoa!

Laney: Something big is going on.

They saw streams of Pink, Aqua Blue and Spring Green Light heading out into space.

Jared: Something big is going on and it involves the Powerpuff Girls!

 **Mojo:** Yeah! Whooo! All right! I rock! I rock so hard! For I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be _KING OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!_

Jared: That title has already been taken.

 _[At this point there is silence. None of Mojo's army is attacking the crowd anymore as all their attention has shifted to Mojo and his declaration of being king. Their expressions make it clear that none of them are willing to accept this declaration from Mojo of him being their leader and king when they've done all the work. An orangutan speaks out from the nearby crowd, his bulging brain, spiteful glance, and tone of voice similar in form to Mojo's.]_

 **Orangutan:** _You_ shall be king?! Preposterous!

 **Mojo:** What?! How dare you?!

 **Orangutan:** For it is _I_ , who is the one most _suited_ to be ruler!

 _[He dons a blue jumpsuit, purple cape, belt, gloves, and helmet identical to Mojo's.]_

 **Mojo:** Those are _my_ clothes!

 **Orangutan:** I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!

 **Mojo:** No Ojo; _Mojo_!

 _[Ojo hops in an orangutan-shaped tank with cannons for arms.]_

 **Ojo Tango:** As I unleash the offensive omnipotence of the oppressive Orangutank!

 _[At this point, the large mountain gorilla speaks up. His voice is very low and burly.]_

 **Mountain gorilla:** Hold on.

 **Mojo:** Oh no.

 **Mountain gorilla:** It is _I_ who shall get a _grip_ on the situation!

 _[He dons a pair of metal fists and another outfit similar to Mojo's.]_

 **Mojo:** You'd better not!

 **Rocko Socko:** As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!

 _[To accentuate his words, he smashes a gaping hole in the nearby building.]_

 **Mojo:** Wait!

 _[At this point, all the primates are wearing variants of Mojo's costume.]_

 _[A lanky baboon speaks next.]_

 **Baboon Kaboom:** I, Baboon Kaboom, with my Baboon-Bot, will be the _bomb_!

 _[He leaps into a large machine shaped like a baboon, complete with bomb-spewing buttocks.]_

 **Mojo:** Uh-oh.

 **Baboon Kaboom:** And if you don't like it...you can sniff my Baboon-Bot Bombs!

 _[The Baboon Bot poops bombs then throws them as they explode.]_

 **Mojo:** (sarcastically) Ohh, _that's_ classy.

 _[A large barrel of gibbons, in the same form as the famous Barrel Of Monkeys toy, rolls down the street. A group of them speaks at once.]_

 **Go-Go Patrol:** Gangway, gangway! For we, The Go-Go Patrol, as brothers-in-arms, are linking to form a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world!

Laney: I've heard of a Barrel Of Monkeys but this ridiculous.

Jared: No kidding.

 _[A sloth-like, Japanese Macaque monkey is standing in a vat of boiling water atop a dam.]_

 **Hota Wota:** I, Hota Wota, am _boiling_ mad. For you are all _wet_ behind the ears. (explodes dam, water rushes forth.) Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to drown you all about. For I don't give a...

 **Mojo:** Watch your mouth!

 _[Next is a chimp with a pair of cymbals, moving sporadically like a toy as he clashes his cymbals.]_

 **Cha-Ching:** I, Cha Ching Cha Ching, _cymbal_ -ize chaotic calamity!

 _[Next is a large group of capuchin monkeys with flying rocket packs. They speak in unison.]_

 **Capuchin monkeys:** We, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos (humming the winged monkeys' theme from _The Wizard of Oz_ ), shall rain on your parade! Because... (begin to hock loogies) we're the _spit_!

 **Mojo:** Eww.

Jared: Okay that is just gross.

Laney: As Double D would say "That is completely unsanitary".

Jared: No kidding.

 _[A proboscis monkey speaks next, imitating Jimmy Durante, with a dance number playing in the background as he half-sings the words. A large array of banana peels lies before him.]_

 **Proboscis monkey:** My name is Hacha Chacha, and here is my schpiel: a diabolical plan with lots of ap- _peel_! Spreading out bananas, out far and wide, and fixin' up the folk for a slippery slide!

 _[And 2 people do indeed slide slippery on those peels: a man on his heel and a woman on her face!]_

Jared: He sounds just like Jimmy Durante.

Laney: He sure does.

 **Mayor:** (still under Mojo's boot) That's pretty catchy!

 _[A nervous young bonobo speaks next, clearly putting together his plan at the last minute.]_

 **Young bonobo:** I, uh, Bla Bla Bla Bla, shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble, with a destructive force known as... The Tormato!

 **Mojo:** Tor- _mah_ -to?

 **Mayor:** Tor- _may_ -to.

Jared: He's a klutzy one huh?

 _[Mojo looks down at him in annoyance and gives him a smart punt off the steps. At this point, the scene goes through a myriad of monkeys in quick fashion:]_

 **Monkey #1:** I, Killa Drilla!

 **Monkey #2:** I, Bonzo Bango!

 **Monkey #3:** I, Rolo Ovo!

 **Monkey #4:** I, Cheata Beata!

 **Monkey #5:** I, Achey Breaky!

 **Monkey #6:** I, Smasha Crasha!

 **Monkey #7:** I, Cruncha Muncha!

 **Monkey #8:** I, Wacko Smacko!

 **Monkey #9:** I, Pappy Whappy!

 **Many Monkeys:** I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!

Jared: So many!

 **Mojo:** _NOOOOO!_ Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with the ramblings, for _my_ ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed, for I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator. Don't you see?! All you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are _my_ plans because _you_ made plans and _my_ plan was to make _you_! I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans plan to stop _me_! _I am your creator! I am your king! I AM MOJO JOJO!_ (pushing the Professor out of the way) OBEY _ME_!

Jared: This chaos is unfathomable. We got to get the girls back. Come on Lanes.

They head out into space.

 _[The shot cuts to a view of outer space. (Despite the lack of air to convey sound,) the sound of distant wailing is heard. The shot zooms into the Asteroid Belt and focuses on a single rock. Bubbles is sitting on the surface, her head was thrown back in utter dejection, a torrent of cries is coming from her mouth. The scene pulls back to show a saddened Blossom sitting on a rocky outcropping, and Buttercup fuming by herself in the distance. Their voices echo in the emptiness of space.]_

 **Buttercup:** That jerk. That big fat dumb jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along and we fell for it!

 **Bubbles:** (between sobs) And now, everybody hates us even more! (crying abates, looks at Buttercup) What are you doing?

 _[Buttercup has started digging a crude wall in the asteroid.]_

 **Buttercup:** What does it _look_ like I'm doing? I'm building a house! Cause _now_ , we have to live _here_!

 **Bubbles:** Live here?

 **Buttercup:** Yeah, don't you see? This can be the bedroom, and this is _my_ bed! (she slumps down on a crude jutting of rock, and points.) That can be _your_ bed over there.

 **Bubbles:** (resuming crying) I don't wanna sleep on a rooooooooooooooock!

Jared: (Offscreen) (Echoing) You can't stay out here forever.

Blossom: Who said that?

Laney: (Echoing) Up here.

They saw Jared and Laney land.

Blossom: Who are you?

Jared: My name is Jared Knudson.

Laney: And I'm Laney Loud. We saw you leave and figured something is troubling you.

Blossom: What's the point? Nobody cares about us down there. The entire city hates us, even the Professor.

Jared: Blossom that's not true. Those people are just a bunch of imbeciles that don't even realize what you can do with your powers and that's what makes you all special.

Bubbles: But how can we help them?

Laney: You can start by showing them that your powers were given to you and that you can help the people of Townsville by saving it from Mojo Jojo's reign of terror.

Blossom: But the Professor said that we weren't allowed to use our powers.

Jared: Yes, but you can use them to help people and keep all of Townsville and the world safe and prevent it from being destroyed. Let me help you. Hold hands.

They did so and Jared placed his hand on Blossoms head and he replicated all of the powers that the girls learned over the years in their teen counterparts and transfered them into their younger selves and he also gave them the knowledge of everything they did to become the greatest superhero team ever known to the world. It took them 2 minutes to digest the info and

Blossom: That's amazing! I can't believe we became that strong.

Bubble: It sure is.

Buttercup: We became a strong force for good and it's gonna be awesome!

Jared: It sure is. Now what do say we smash those monkeys to pieces and splatter their grey matter everywhere? (Cracks Knuckles)

Laney, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: YEAH!

They went back to Earth and the City of Townsville was in total turmoil. Jared punched Rocko Socko in the face and sent him crashing into a building and he fired an energy ball and vaporized him in a powerful explosion.

KABOOOOMMM!

Jared: One down and who knows how many to go.

 _[A torrent of spit begins to rain on the girls. Above them, the spitting monkeys are creating quite a downpour.]_

 **Bubbles:** Eww, gross, cut it out!

 _[She lashes out with her eye beams, striking one monkey, sending it off spiraling like a deflating balloon, striking another monkey in a large explosion. The three girls look forward in battle-ready poses, as the spitting monkeys fall all around them. The explosion has wiped out the entire group, leaving all of them battered, bruised, and beaten. Jared incinerated them in a blast of fire.]_

 **Blossom:** C'mon girls, let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!

Jared: Leave Mojo for me. He's mine.

Blossom: You got it Jared.

 _[They fly off. Cha-Ching Cha-Ching is the third on their hit list. Each girl gets a good hit.]_

 **Blossom:** Haha! Good one, Bubbles!

 _[Cha-Ching Cha-Ching falls down in front of Mojo, who is clutching the Professor by the neck. Mojo is shocked to find Cha-Ching battered and beaten. He saw Laney fire an energy blast at Cha-Ching Cha-Ching and kills him in an explosion. He quickly regains his fury once he realizes who's responsible.]_

 **Professor:** Girls! (Mojo muffles his cries)

 **Mojo:** Shut up! I was afraid of this. They've returned and found out what our powers can _really_ do! (walking away) Come! You will make a good Powerproof vest!

 _[As the wave of water hits another streetway, the girls quickly pound a hole in front of its path, sucking all the water, Hota Wota included, with a look of shock on his face, down to Townsville's sewer ways like a giant toilet and Laney fired a blast of energy and vaporized him from the sewer. The butt bomb baboon machine juts forward, but Bubbles and Blossom pin it down by the hands. As Baboon Kaboom aims the butt cannon at the girls, Buttercup clenches the barrel shut, causing an overload. On his operating screen, the machine reads "B.M. Blowout", and Baboon silently screams in horror before the machine explodes, killing him. Confronting the barrel of monkeys, Buttercup grabs the end monkey by the hand, and like a giant rubber band, Blossom stretches the other end and lets go, sending the chain spiraling into a metal pole on the sidewalk. Jared fired a stream of fire and killed them. Bubbles uses the remaining monkeys as a rather large jump rope and Laney kills them. The singing banana monkey is pounded into the nearby fruit stand by Bubbles, while Blossom sends him spinning down his own slippery path of destruction where Jared incinerates him. The tomato tornado operator looks to his right to find Blossom, who snatches away his mixing rods, collapsing his tornado, as Blossom sends him flying into a ketchup-covered wall where Laney kills him. Buttercup kicks a roundish rolling monkey like a soccer ball, sending him careening into the air off into the distance and Jared fires an energy ball and kills him. Blossom grabs the drill machine by the bit, sending the driver's half of the machine spinning uncontrollably and Laney kills him by blasting the drill. Cruncha Muncha is sent into the waiting arms of Bubbles, who lovingly shakes him until he passes out and Jared uses psychic powers to lift him up and fire an energy ball and kill him. The punches, kicks, fire and energy reach a fervent pace, until one final shot of Jared, Laney and the three girls laying a massive uppercut erupts into pain stars and a massive explosion of fire sending the entire group of monkeys raining down to the ground as a pile of ashes.]_

Jared: That's it for those dumb monkeys.

Laney: You said it.

 **Buttercup:** _None_ of those stupid monkeys had the Professor!

Jared: I know who does. Lets go!

They went to Mojo Jojo's Volcano Observatory and bursted in.

Jared, Laney and the Powerpuff Girls: NOT SO FAST MOJO JOJO!

 **Mojo:** (mockingly) Oohh, wook at the widdle hewoes, here to save their _daddy_!

 **Professor:** (straining) No girls, save yourselves!

Jared: For your information Mojo he's a friend and you're a heartless tyrannical and brainless monkey!

Mojo: Hey!

Jared teleported.

Mojo: Where did he go?

Jared kicked Mojo in the back and it let the Professor go and sent Mojo crashing into the wall.

Mojo got up.

Mojo: I don't have time for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over. I have a world to rule! I have to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow _my_ way of thinking!

Laney: What are you planning to do?

 _[He presses a button on his control panel, and the glass globes begin to spin again. Another (conveniently full) vat of Chemical X spews from the machine and drains into the spheres as before. He punches a set of keys.]_

 **Mojo:** I, Mojo Jojo, plan to rule over the world! EVEN IF IT MEANS...

 _[He grabs one of the nozzles and smashes it through his helmet, jabbing it directly into his own brain!]_

 **Mojo:** ... _TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!_

 **Girls (All):** _(gasp)_ You wouldn't!

 **Mojo:** I _would_!

Jared: He would.

 _[He jams a lever, and all the containers of Chemical X pour directly into his brain. He lets out a primal cry, as his features bulge out in exaggerated proportions and he grows exponentially, sending him crashing through the roof of the observatory. Jared has everyone protected by a force field. '_ _ **Atop the remains of his lab, the new, giant, imposing Mojo raises his arms in triumph and yells with a deep and fearful voice.]**_

 **Mojo:** _**NOW I AM MO' MOJO THAN BEFO'!**_

 _[He leaps to the ground amidst the flames of the city, fully half as tall as the tallest skyscrapers, and walks down its shattered streets and burning buildings. He stops in front of Town Hall, addressing the peons on the grounds below with a slow and commanding voice.]_

 **Mojo:** _**Now, as I was saying before I was so**_ **rudely** _ **interrupted, I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever!**_ (he dons the dome as his new brain cap.) _**And I, Mojo Jojo, SHALL! BE!**_ **KING** _ **!**_

 _[Lifting his arms high in triumph, the scene returns to the debris on the volcano top. The force field Jared made vanishes.]_

 **Professor:** Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay! Now let's get out of this town and find a new, _safe_ place to live!

 _[They fly out of his arms, and float defiantly.]_

 **Buttercup:** It's no use, Professor.

 **Bubbles:** We already _tried_ running away.

 **Blossom:** We have to fix the problem we helped start. You said to give everyone a little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for _everyone_ to understand, especially Mojo!

Jared: Mojo will pay for his crimes today.

Laney: There will be one less monkey in the world.

 _[They fly off in a rainbow and ball of fire and leaves, leaving the Professor behind, standing proudly with a tear in his eye. The girls fly back to Town Hall, and give Mojo a good smack in the jaw just as he was about to eat an innocent civilian or two, catching him by complete surprise.]_

 **Blossom:** (o.c.) Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!

 _[Mojo takes this in, rubbing his jaw, looking for the source of the interruption. The girls are standing impatiently on street level. The civilians that Mojo was about to eat having been rescued as well and flee the scene to leave the girls to deal with Mojo.]_

 **Blossom:** Down here!

 **Mojo:** (kneels down, mockingly) _**Oh, my! You actually trying to**_ **stop** _ **me? That's so**_ **cute!**

 **Bubbles:** "Try," nothing!

 **Blossom:** We _will_ stop you!

 **Buttercup:** Who are you callin' "cute"?!

Jared: Today you die Mojo.

Laney: No more!

 **Mojo:** (laughing) _**Okay, let's play!**_

Jared: And you're not the only one that can grow to a monstrous size! (Snaps fingers)

Jared then grew to 100 feet tall and he was about Mojo's height.

Jared: Lets dance!

He kicked Mojo in the face and punched him in the stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth. Mojo fired a blast of fire from his mouth and Jared fired a blast of fire from his hand and the blasts collided and Jared's blast overtook his. Jared's blast fried Mojo and he kicked him in the face and kneed him in the mouth and dealt him a huge uppercut. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Laney pulverized Mojo into oblivion. Then he grabbed the Powerpuff Girls in his hand.

 **Mojo:** _**Fools! You dare to challenge**_ **me** _ **?!**_ (begins walking with the Girls in a fist.) _**Attempt to defeat**_ **me** _ **?! Try to destroy**_ **me** _ **?!**_

Jared: This is between you and me Mojo. Let them go!

 _[Mojo starts climbing a building, in classic King Kong fashion.]_

 **Mojo: Never!** **I** _ **, who saved you from certain death?! After all, I've done for you, you betray**_ **me** _ **?! And**_ **why** _ **?!**_

 _[Mojo swipes his hand across a floor of the building, revealing a bustling scene of humanity inside, and parades the girls across the scene as he continues to speak. (The people inside are most likely caricatures of the PPG movie staff as creator Craig McCracken is amongst the group.)]_

 **Mojo:** _**For**_ **them** _ **? The ones who**_ **hated** _ **you...have**_ **forsaken** _ **you?**_ (continues climbing to the building top.) _**Can't you see? None of them will**_ **ever** _ **understand you as**_ **I** _ **can. For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source. So girls, do not make me destroy you, for we are smarter! We are stronger! We are invincible!**_ **We** _ **have the power!**_ **We** _ **are superior to**_ **them!** _ **AND WE SHALL**_ **RULE** _ **! All**_ **we** _ **have to do is work together. Girls,**_ **join** _ **me!**_

Laney: Don't listen to him girls!

 _[At this, the girls' eyes spring open. They seem to think on this for a second, then their brows furrow and their eyes glow as the air around them begins to rumble. Mojo looks concerned as their energy grows. Suddenly, they break free from his grasp in a ball of light, and fly upwards, screaming, causing Mojo's face to go slack with surprise that they managed to break free once more from his grip.]_

 **Girls (All):** NOOOOO!

 **Blossom:** We'd never join you! And it's _because_ (flying, hits Mojo) we are stronger!

 **Bubbles:** (hitting Mojo) _Because_ we are invincible!

 **Buttercup:** _Because_ ... we have the power! (striking Mojo)

Jared: People like you don't deserve to Live!

 **Girls (All):** We have to protect _them_ from _you_!

 **Blossom:** It's _you_ who is to be feared!

Laney: It's you that will never be welcome here! (Kicks Mojo in the eyes)

 **Bubbles:** 'Cause you _are_ a monster! (She smashes Mojo's dome, revealing his brains.)

 **Buttercup:** You _are_ evil! (She manages to break a couple of his fanged teeth.)

 **Girls (All):** And you are ... (pausing) ... it!

 _[This final push knocks Mojo off balance, and flailing with one arm, the tower he is grasping with the other breaks apart, sending the super-sized simian screaming towards the ground in slow motion.]_

 **Mojo:** _**CUUUUUUUUUURSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!**_

 _[At this point, the Professor jumps in the scene on the ground alone, holding a large beaker of black liquid labeled Antidote X (apparently, finding time to devise, create, and transport the new liquid using the remains of a tattered lab in a matter of three minutes).]_

 **Professor:** (rapidly) Girls, girls, where are you? We should try and stop Mojo and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical X! It will do away with his powers! Girls! Girls! Gi~

 _[The Professor looks upwards at the falling Mojo.]_

 **Girls (All):** PROFESSOR!

 _[The girls rapidly swoop to save the Professor. The beaker of Antidote X is left behind, and breaks open on the ground right as the monstrous Mojo drops on top of it. The liquid issues outward from the impact, steam emanating from Mojo's body, which begins to shrink and spark, until it returns to its original size at the center of the pool. A trumpet plays a small pity song in a bit of humor to mark his deposition of power. The now-normal sized Mojo groans in pain and exhaustion. The Professor and the girls watch over this, and he embraces them.]_

 **Professor:** Oh, girls! I'm so sorry for doubting you! You are good! Good, perfect, little girls and I love you!

 **Girls (All):** We love you, too!

Jared went back down to his normal size.

Jared: Now to make sure that Mojo never terrorizes the world again.

Jared walks over to Mojo Jojo and points his finger at him and has an energy ball ready to fire.

Jared: See you in Hell, Mojo Jojo!

Mojo saw Jared ready to fire.

Jared fired and Mojo screamed as he was completely obliterated in an instant.

Mojo Jojo was dead.

Laney: Good riddence to bad rubbish.

Blossom: You said it Laney.

Never again will Mojo Jojo terrorize the world.

Mojo's Spirit along with all the monkeys that were killed appeared.

Mojo: We will come back and destroy you all!

Nicole: (Offscreen) Sorry, Monkeys but that's never gonna happen again!

Nicole had arrived.

Nicole: (Pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

The spirits were sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity and Mojo Jojo's spirit let out one last scream.

Mojo's Spirit: CCCUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

Mojo was gone forever.

Nicole: Good riddence.

Jared: Great job sis.

Nicole: Thanks big bro.

Laney: Just in time too Nicole.

Jared then beamed Townsville to Royal York and the city was made part of Royal York, Michigan.

Back at home we all cheered wildly for them.

Me: Great job son.

Jared: Thanks dad. Mojo got what he deserved.

Nicole: He sure did.

Lincoln: Laney you were awesome!

Laney: Thanks big bro.

Blossom (Adult): I forgot how cute we were when we were your age.

Blossom (Young): I never knew that I was going to become this beautiful.

Bubbles (Adult): We grew up into great adults.

Bubbles (Young) We sure did.

Linka then came in and she had an alarmed look on her face.

Linka: Guys you got to see this!

We went into the living room and on the computer I pulled up a strange yet disturbing sight. It was a picture of a creature that was half human, half bat.

Lori: What is that thing?

Luna: Dudes is that Batman?

Me: No that's not Batman. I've seen this before. That's the Man-Bat.

I type in a search and it revealed some disturbing info.

* * *

Angels VS Bats.

Flash: Hey, Bats. You know that female Man Bat that attacked a while ago?

Batman: Of course. Why do you ask?

Flash: Well, I think you might want to get over here. I'm at the place where that thing attacked. Bring JD and his friends if you have to. I found something that's going to blow your mind.

Flash was currently holding an ID that had the name "Francine Langstrom".

* * *

On the computer I pulled up a search.

Me: His name is Dr. Kirk Langstrom. He's a Zoologist at Gotham Zoo that specializes in the Study of Bat DNA.

Lucy: That's a strange sight.

Lincoln: How did he become like this?

Me: According to this he invented a strange serum that enables him to become the Man-Bat and it gave him Bat Characteristics. Like all bats he hunts by Sonar and uses sound to find his way. But he's extremely vulnerable to loud noises.

Lana: That's an unusual thing. I may like animals but this guy makes all animals everywhere look bad. No offense Hops. (Hops Croaks)

I get a call on my phone and I answer it.

Me: Hello?

Batman: (On the Phone) J.D. it's Batman.

Me: Bruce what's up?

Batman: We think another Man-Bat is running around and it's not Kirk Langstrum.

Me: What do you mean?

Batman: We think it's his wife Francine thats become another Man-Bat.

Me: Or in this case She-Bat. We're on our way over Bruce. (Hangs up) Okay, Rachel, Lincoln, Paige, Lucy, Laney, Lola, Max Ride, Carol, Maria, Flint, Static, Jimmy, and Harry Potter you all come with me.

Max R: You got it J.D.

Me: Lets go!

We went out to Gotham and met with Batman at the Bat Signal.

We landed.

Me: Hey Bruce, Wally. We got your call.

Batman: Glad you all could make it. We think that Francine somehow became another Man-Bat somehow.

Rachel: That's really strange. How do you think it happened?

Wally: We don't know. It somehow just did and she's been stealing fruit.

Lucy: So it's fruit bat DNA. Wicked.

Flash: If she's that Man-Bat thing, she has no clue.

Static: Me and Ritchie did the same thing to get Tantrum to come to us.

Maria (laughs): Yeah, Thomas told me all about that during one of the times when he was human.

Batman (to Carol): Carol, I heard about what Lois said about Maria.

Carol: I know. But I just got so angry when Lois said that Maria should be in prison.

Flash: If anything, that sorry excuse for a mother is the one who deserves to be in prison!

Batman: Flash is right. (to Maria) You've already redeemed yourselves for your crimes, Maria. If anyone else says otherwise, then they're only kidding themselves.

Maria: Thanks.

Sandman: I also got mad when Lois brought up my dead Sinister Six teammates.

Lola: And I got mad when she brought up me killing Deadshot.

Me: Lois has a way of messing around with peoples emotions. I would call her a true Sociopath with no conscience.

Laney: Me too.

Max R: So how are we gonna find out if Francine is the She-Bat?

Me: We go interrogate her.

Flash: Now you're talking.

Me: Lets go.

We head over to where Francine works and we go in.

Me: Excuse me. Are you Francine Langstrom?

Francine: Yes. The Famous J.D. Knudson and friends. Is there something I can help you all with?

Batman: Well, we found your ID lying around.

Flash: Yeah, it was near the train tracks. Ring any bells?

Francine: What are you talking about? My ID's right... (checks her pocket for her ID)

Maria (opens her hand to reveal Francine's ID): You must've dropped it. But don't worry. My friend Thomas Kim went through the same thing when he dropped his essay test paper.

Static: Thomas is really your friend?

Maria: Of course. In his human form, Thomas was friendly. It's his monster form Tantrum that I had issues with.

Francine (takes her ID back): Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But I was never near the train tracks.

Jimmy: Are you sure?

Francine (starting to get angry): Yes! What are you all trying to say?!

Harry Potter: Easy, Mrs. Langstrom. The last thing we need is for you to go on a rampage.

Francine: A rampage?! Me?! I would never do that! And I don't appreciate any of you coming in and accusing me like this!

Sandman: Ok, let's all take a deep breath here.

Francine (furious): GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!

With that, the heroes leave. Shortly after that, Francine begins to groan as her clothing suddenly gets tight on her.

Francine: Why are my clothes suddenly getting tight? (groans as her teeth become fangs)

I sense something and we went back in and saw Francine transform into the She-Bat!

Me: She IS the She-Bat!

Lucy: That's wicked!

Max R: Let me face her.

Me: Go for it Max.

Mag sprout her wings and pushed her outside and smashed the window and they flew outside and engaged in an aerial battle.

They broke away and Max was facing her.

Max: Now, Francine. You are still in there, are you? You can take a joke, right?

The only response Max got from She-Bat was a roar.

Max: Ok. I think you need to take a nap. (charges towards She Bat)

Robin swooped in and kicked the She-Bat.

Robin: Time for you to rest Francine!

Max kicked She-Bat in the face and Maria encased her in water and left her head exposed.

Maria: Now Francine we can help you. We know you're still in there so you have to trust us.

?: That's right.

Batman came in and with him was Kirk Langstrom.

Kirk: Francine I know you're in there and you can fight this.

Me: Francine we're trying to help you and you have to realize what's going on. Let us help you!

Francine couldn't control her bat nature.

Me: I got the solution. (Chants an Incantation) Icarnit Mescreda Zexdum!

I fire a beam of rainbow light at She-Bat and she started changing back to what she was. She started regaining her human appearence but her clothes were torn and she was barefoot and she had brown bat wings on her back instead of with her hands.

Me: Francine are you all right?

Francine: (Weakly) Oh. What happened?

Me: You were turned into a She-Bat when you got angry at the lab. I cured you with my magic.

Max R: That's right Francine. The nightmare is over now. But you have a gift as well.

Me: My magic gave you a gift that will help out Gotham and Batman.

I form a mirror of Water and she was shocked.

Francine: How did I get these wings!?

Me: It was an effect of my magic. But you became what Kirk became before.

Kirk: That's right Francine. It was because of that mutagen that I became the Man-Bat. You somehow got it in you and became a She-Bat.

I use magic to form a hologram of what she became.

Francine: So that's what I became?

Harry Potter: (British Accent) That's right. We saw how you fought us and it was a formidable sight.

Francine: It was strange. But maybe me and Kirk can help Batman with his ways to help stop crime in Gotham.

Me: And I have just the suit for you. (Snaps fingers)

Francine got a brand new Bat Suit and it was black with light pink. It had a bat symbol on the chest and her wings were on the back.

Me: Say hello to Batwoman.

Batwoman: I like the name. Thank you J.D. But I have so much to learn.

Robin: Me and Batman will be honored to teach you. He taught me everything I know so he can teach you too.

Batman: Thank you both.

Kirk: Be careful honey.

Batwoman: I will Kirk. (To me) Thank you all for helping me. I am forever grateful to you all.

Me: You're welcome Francine.

Kirk: I have to destroy that formula after everything its done to us.

Batman: You better do that Langstrom.

Kirk: I should. But should you all need help we will gladly help out.

Me: Thanks Kirk.

We head back to Royal York.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter with two themes to this one. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one and the lines for it. Thanks for that as usual. Man-Bat and She-Bat were the most unusual villains in the series and that serum really did a number on them not just physically but mentally. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	377. The Rise of JD the Nocturnal

It starts in the Dakota City Prison. I was visiting Francis in the courtyard.

Me: So Prison life hasn't been too kind for you hasn't it?

Francis: No it hasn't J.D. Ever since you cured me I've been left with nothing.

Me: Well that happens in prison. But it's never too late for you to redeem yourself.

Francis: How can I redeem myself? I've done so many crimes against you and the city that it goes beyond all understanding.

Me: I know Francis but that was because you were lashing out against the world for the pain you felt at the hands of your family.

Francis: How did you know that?

Me: Your eyes. They do say that the eyes are the window into the soul and they tell everything.

Francis: You're right and I can't argue with that. You're right J.D. My parents hated me and they did all kinds of terrible things to me from age 5 until I today. They hate me with a vengeance and they want nothing to do with me. (Crying) Because of them I became a monster!

Me: It's not your fault Francis. If anyone is to blame it's those monster parents of yours and they need to be punished to the fullest extent of the law. In fact the reason I came here was to ask if you would like to join The Redemption Squad?

Francis: Count me in. I want to change my ways.

Me: Wise choice. Welcome aboard man.

Francis: Thanks J.D. I'm sorry for all those things I did to you.

Me: It's all right man. To tell you the truth it was perfect for me because it made me stronger and got me to protect my friends and loved ones.

Francis: That's cool. Maybe it can do the same for me. You must be really desperate to come to me for help, JD.

Me: Trust me. I didn't want to. But you were Clayface's partner and my great sparring partner over the course of 11 years. It's only fair that we give you the chance to help him.

Francis: True, but how do you know that you can really trust me?

Me: Because if you decide to double cross us, we'll kill you in seconds.

Francis: Fair enough. But now that I don't have my powers, I'll need a weapon.

Me: You can have one of Stewie's flamethrowers and volcano gun.

Francis: Sounds good. Now, where do we start?

Me: Lets go home.

* * *

We went back home and in the living room everyone was shocked that I brought Francis with me.

Lori: What is he doing here!?

Me: It's all right guys. Francis wants to redeem himself. Just let him explain himself.

Francis explained his horrific background.

Francis: (Crying) And that's why I became who I was! I'm so sorry guys!

William: It's okay Francis.

Leslie: You're not the only one that's been through what you have. Like you before we became Agony, me and Ashley were savagely abused by our former father. He was a monster.

Meg: And me, Stewie and Brian were abused by the Griffin's.

Stewie: That's right.

Sam: My former parents were merciless to me.

Me: See Francis you're not the only one that went through what you went through.

Francis: You're right man. Thank you. Now I know that I can be helped with this.

Me: That's the spirit. Now we have a job to do. There's some kind of creature terrorizing the zoo in Gotham. Witnesses are saying that it's a werewolf.

Lincoln: A Werewolf!?

Laney: How can that be?

Me: I don't know. But whatever it is it's not good and we need to find out what it is.

Lynn: The Full Moon was 4 weeks ago right?

Me: Yes and the next Full Moon is tomorrow night.

Francis: I want to get Clayface to help us.

Me: That's understandable. He wants to get revenge on Daggett for turning him into Clayface. Max, Rachel, Lincoln, Paige, Redemption Squad, you all come with me. Lola, you gather some dirt on Roland Daggett we can present to the FBI, CIA and Interpol.

Lola: I'm on it J.D.

Me: All right. Lets head out!

* * *

We went to Arkham Asylum in Gotham.

Me: Arkham Asylum, home to Gotham's most dangerous criminals.

Lincoln: I've heard about this place. It's considered the ultimate prison in Gotham.

Laney: It's horrible.

Francis: It's hard to imagine that Arkham Asylum is that dangerous.

Me: Yep. And once we set foot in there it's like stepping through the Gates of Hell.

We went into the Asylum and saw some of the most insane nutcases in the country.

Me: Boy these guys are seriously screwed up.

Laney: They are really mentally broken.

Lincoln: No kidding.

We went to the cells and saw Clayface in his cell reading.

Me: Matt Hagen AKA Clayface.

Clayface: J.D. Knudson and friends surprised to see all of you here.

Lincoln: Same here.

Me: We have a strange proposition for you.

Clayface: And what would that be?

Me: How would you like to get out of here and have your revenge on Roland Daggett?

Clayface: That is an offer I can't refuse. But why should I trust you?

Me: Because this will be a chance to not only get revenge but also redeem yourself. After we capture Daggett we're going to send him and his cronies to the most dangerous prison in the galaxy: (Dramatic Voice) CREMATORIA!

Thunder and Lightning crashes in the background.

Lincoln: What's Crematoria?

Me: It's a Triple-Supermax Prison that's only reserved for the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. The Worst of The Worst.

Scene shows the Planet Crematoria. It's an extremely hostile planet.

Me: Planet Crematoria is an extremely hostile planet located in the Igneon System about 3,700 light-years away from Earth. The planet is considered one of the most inhospitable and most dangerous planets in the universe. The reason for this is because the temperatures are extremely dangerous. The temperature of the day side of the planet is over 700 Degrees fahrenheit and anyone that's on that side will be killed instantly. On the night side the temperature is -300 degrees. One side you burn, the other you freeze. The reason it's so hot on this planet is because of the planets close proximity to it's parent star. I call Crematoria an Earth-size Mercury.

Lincoln: That's awful!

Laney: That sounds like a nightmare world!

Clayface: It sure does. I had no idea such a place even existed.

Me: Yeah. Here's what the surface looks like.

I snap my fingers and an illusion forms and we saw what Crematoria looks like. It was a horrific world that made even Hell itself look like childs play.

Lincoln: Whoa! So this is Crematoria?

Laney: This place is really scary.

Clayface: It sure is. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like here.

Francis: This place is a nightmare.

Maria: It sure is.

Me: It is. This planet makes Hell look like a mere walk in the park compared to it.

Rachel: And this planet is home to the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy? That's horrific. I would call this place a death sentence in its entirety.

Me: You got that right Rach. This place is truly a form of Capital Punishment amplified 200 times.

Venom: You got that right J.D. We are terrified of this place already.

Francis: Me too.

The illusion vanished and we were back in Arkham.

Me: So what do you say Matt. You with us?

Clayface: It's a deal.

I release him.

Maria: I hope there are no hard feelings between us, Francis.

Francis: Nah. I'm actually happy that you got your life back. (to Clayface) How are you feeling, buddy?

Clayface: Right now, I'm happy that I'm getting revenge on Daggett. And I'm even more happy that you're helping me just like the old days.

Me: All right. First we're going after one of his cronies, Professor Milo.

Clayface: I know him. He's the one that gave me the Renuyu stuff.

Me: That's good that you know him. Maybe we can find something to reverse your condition.

Clayface: Nah. I'm good J.D. I know where his lab is.

We follow Clayface to Milo's lab and he lead us into it. It was loaded with all kinds of chemicals, notes and more.

Laney: Look at all this stuff.

Lincoln: Yeah. Lisa would find a use for this.

Rachel: I'm sure she would.

Francis: This is all strange stuff.

I see a beaker full of blue-green liquid.

Me: I wonder what this stuff is.

Lincoln: I don't know. Lisa always performs experiments on us so give it a try.

Me: Okay.

I drink the beaker and it made my muscles grow a little.

Me: Whoa! It's a steroid formula.

But then I got an unexpected surprise when the Full Moon appeared out of the clouds. I was in excruciating pain.

Me: (Groans in pain) What's happening to me!?

I saw my body get all furry and felt my ears get pointy. My eyes become glowing yellow and slit, my teeth become fangs and my fingernails and toenails became claws and I grow a wolf tail.

Me: Whoa! What a rush.

Lincoln: J.D. you've become a werewolf!

Me: I have?

Maria: Yeah see for yourself!

Maria formed a mirror of water and I look at myself and I was shocked!

Me: (Gasp) I'M A WEREWOLF!

Laney: This is so cool!

Rachel: What can you do with this power?

Me: Well my senses have been enhanced and I can hear everything in the city from a long distance away and I can see everything in the dark. Everything I see is all yellow and you guys are all glowing in my vision.

Clayface: That's amazing. What was that stuff you drank?

Me: It was a steroid drink and I think there was something with wolf DNA in it.

Suddenly my new enhanced hearing picked up something at the stadium under construction.

Me: I hear something at the stadium.

Riku: What is it?

Me: It's Anthony Romulus.

* * *

At the stadium Anthony Romulus was with Professor Milo and the light of the Full Moon was causing him to change.

Anthony: (Groans in pain) You fool! There's no telling what the werewolf might do.

Professor Milo: Hey. Ask me if I care.

Anthony changed into a Werewolf.

Professor Milo: Now go. Your victim is waiting.

* * *

Me: (Gasp) Professor Milo has Batman! Lets go!

We hightailed it over to the stadium and arrived to see Professor Milo standing in front of a ruined cabin and Batman was chained to the stadium floor.

I land by him and grab him by the front of his shirt.

Me: Professor Milo. Just the man we've been looking for.

Professor Milo: What!? You're a werewolf too?

Me: That's right.

Professor Milo: Who are you?

Me: Perhaps you've heard of me and my friends on the news.

Professor Milo: (Gasp) J.D. Knudson!? Is that you?

Me: That's right and your Werewolf Steroid gave me a whole new transformation. You can call me J.D. the Nocturnal, Defender of the Night. Rachel tie him up and make sure he doesn't do anything funny.

Rachel: You got it.

Anthony came out and he was a black werewolf.

I kick him in the face and send him crashing into the steps.

We flew down and help Batman.

Me: Are you all right Bruce?

Batman: Yes. Thank to you J.D. But you're a werewolf.

Me: I know. It was thanks to Professor Milo's Werewolf Steroid that I got this form. The Light from the Full Moon awoke it and I look awesome as a werewolf.

Clayface: We got problems guys!

We saw Anthony get up and he was coming at us.

Batman: Who is that werewolf?

Me: That's Anthony Romulus. Professor Milo made him like this through the same formula that made me into a werewolf. I retained my humanity thanks to my powers unlike him.

Batman: (Shocked) That's Tony?

Francis: I'm afraid so Batman.

Lincoln: I can cure him.

Me: Go for it buddy.

Lincoln: (Chants an incantation) **Nukroni Myrontika Fesmona!**

Lincoln fired a bolt of Silver Lightning and it hit Anthony head on and he was made human again and it cured him.

Me: Great job buddy!

Anthony woke up and I held my hand to him.

Me: It's all right Anthony. You've been cured now. It's over.

Anthony: What? J.D. Knudson is that you?

Me: It is.

Anthony: But you're a werewolf.

Me: Yes. Professor Milo's Werewolf Steroid made me this way. My powers allowed me to retain my humanity. I can now transform into this form at will. In this form I'm known as J.D. the Nocturnal - Defender of the Night.

Anthony: That's amazing. Thank you all for saving me from being a werewolf.

Lincoln: You're welcome Tony. I cured you with my lightning magic.

Laney: Lincoln fired a bolt of Silver Lightning and it cured you.

Batman: That's right. It's good that you're all right Tony.

Anthony: Thanks Batman. I'm sorry I tricked you.

Batman: I know. It was because of Professor Milo.

Me: Now we can turn him over to the proper authorities. Also we're going after Roland Daggett.

My phone rang and it was Lola calling.

Me: Hello?

Lola: J.D. I got the dirt on Daggett and it shows that he has done all kinds of Criminal Activity all over not just Gotham but the rest of the world. He's done it all. He stole a huge amount of money, stole chemical weapons, murder, fraud and more and he covered his tracks so the FBI, CIA and Interpol couldn't find him. I showed the dirt to said organizations and they're going after him now.

Me: Good work Lola. We're going to arrest him now. (Hangs up) Lets head out.

We went over to Daggett's building and I kicked in the door and we faced him.

Me: Roland Daggett I presume?

Daggett: That's right. Who are you?

Me: You've heard of me on the news. (I change back to my human form)

Daggett: J.D. Knudson and the Loud's. I've seen all of your achievements on the news from around the world.

Me: It's mutual. I can change to my werewolf form at will now. Also I believe that you know Clayface here.

Clayface: You ruined my life Daggett. It's because of you that I became like this!

Daggett: So the Clay avenger has come for some payback.

Clayface: You may not know me now but perhaps you might know this face.

Clayface became Matthew Hagen before the Renuyu.

Daggett: It can't be! Matt? You're alive?

Clayface: That's right. You did this to me and ruined my life. I'm now a shape-shifting monster because of you!

Me: And now you will pay for it.

I kick him in the face and knock him out.

Me: That was easy. Too easy.

He tried to get up and Francis had his flamethrower pointed at him.

Dagget: Please! Don't kill me!

Francis (lowers flamethrower): Oh, you've got it all wrong. We're not gonna kill you.

Daggett: You're not?

Clayface: No. (grins evilly) But by the time J.D.'s done with you, you'll wish that we had.

The FBI and Interpol busted in and arrested Daggett.

Me: Get him out of here.

They took Daggett away.

Maria: That takes care of that. Francis, Matt, you redeemed yourselves by helping us bring Daggett to justice. Would you like to join the Redemption Squad?

Francis: I'm afraid we have to decline.

Clayface: Even though we got a taste of what it's like to be heroes I'm afraid that we can't.

Francis: We have to go and serve out the rest of our prison sentences. But it was fun working with you guys. How about we help you guys from the shadows whenever it's needed.

Me: We understand and that would be greatly appreciateed. Thanks buddy.

We shake hands and they went back to their prisons.

Batwoman: You did really good Max. (She playfully punches Max.)

Max: Thanks Francine.

Roland Daggett was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to eternity in the Crematoria Slam. He will never get out of that prison alive. Professor Milo was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to Life Without Parole in the Lake Vostok Prison in Antarctica.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for my J.D. the Nocturnal werewolf transformation from one of my books I wrote at home. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines for this chapter. Thanks man as usual. I saw Anthony Romulus become a werewolf and it was the scariest thing I saw in Batman. Professor Milo was no doubt one of the most cunning and corrupt scientists in the world. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	378. Wars of Science

It starts in Ms. Shrinivas class at Royal York Elementary.

Ms. Shrinivas: (India Accent) Okay Class before we begin I have an announcement to make.

I came in with Lisa.

Me: (In Hindi) हैलो सुश्री श्रीनिवास। क्षमा करें लिसा देर हो चुकी थी। वैन टूट गया तो मुझे उसे स्कूल में ले जाना पड़ा।

Translation: Hello Ms. Shrinivas. Sorry Lisa was late. The van broke down so I had to bring her to school myself.

Ms. Shrinivas: That's no problem J.D. I'm impressed you can speak Hindi.

Me: When you've been around the world as much as I have you tend to learn languages many people don't understand.

Ms. Shrinivas: That's true.

Lisa: Thank you for taking me to school 2nd big brother.

Me: My pleasure Lisa. I got to go to Lincoln's Class to make sure no trouble comes. Have a good day.

Lisa: You too.

Lisa walked over and sat next to a girl named Darcy.

Darcy: Hi Lisa.

Lisa: Greetings Darcy.

Ms. Shrinivas: Now class we have a new student joining our class so please welcome to our class Dexter.

When Lisa saw Dexter she was suddenly struck by Cupid's arrow.

Ms. Shrinivas: Tell the class about yourself Dexter.

Dexter: (Russian-German Accent) Certainly. I'm a scientist and I'm a boy genius that made some interesting scientifical discoveries.

Lisa: (In her head) My heart is beating fast. What is this feeling?

* * *

At lunch me, Clyde, Lincoln and his sisters and brothers were talking to Dexter.

Me: So Dexter what inventions have you invented that made you a great scientist?

Dexter: Ah I've invented lots of great scientific inventions for the betterment of humanity. But here is my greatest and most prized invention.

Dexter pulled out a case and he pulled out a giant atomic core.

Dexter: This is the Neurotomic Protocore. My most prized invention.

Varie: Wow!

Rachel: That's an amazing invention.

Lincoln: What does it do?

Dexter: This is my most powerful and greatest invention. In the right hands it could bring great prosperity, or terrible misery if misused. The Neurotomic Protocore is a powerful energy source that can give near-infinite energy to any device.

Everyone: Wow!

Linka: This is so cool!

Me: It sure is. May I hold it?

Dexter: Certainly.

I pick up the Core and it was incredible.

Me: This cores power is incredible. It's like I'm holding the God Particle and the Infinitely Powerful Energies of the Universe in my hands.

Dexter: That's a good way to put it J.D.

I hand the core back to Dexter.

Lincoln: What is the core capable of?

Laney: I was just gonna ask that.

Dexter: That's what these plans can tell.

Dexter handed us some blueprints.

Me: Lets see. Wow! An Infinite Energy Pylon, Teletronic Matter Manipulation and Centralized Neurotomic Information Distribution. These ideas can revolutionize the future of Humanity and give us the ultimate jump in our evolution.

Dexter: That's right.

Lisa: These ideas are indeed the next step in our evolution.

Me: If the core is used for evil what will happen?

Dexter: That is the worst part. If used with evil intentions and set to a negative energy emission, it twists the user's mind, granting them near-infinite intellect while draining away both the intelligence of all others who are hit by its energy waves and the life of the surrounding environment.

We all gasped.

Me: So those energy waves from the Negative Neurotomic Energy will make everyone dumber than a sack full of dirty diapers.

Lisa: Eh close enough.

Dexter: That is correct.

Varie: That's horrible.

Aylene: No kidding.

Rachel: Who in the world is gonna cause all that mindless evil?

Dexter: Mandark.

Lana: Who's Mandark?

Dexter: He's my arch-nemesis. His name is Mandark Astronominov. He's smarter than me and he is the antipode of me.

Cody: Like he's an evil you?

Dexter: That's correct.

Me: He sounds like he's really bad news.

Dexter: He is. He comes from the small village of Flowertopia.

Lola: Flowertopia?

Me: I've heard of that place. It's a utopian village where everyone is bonded with nature. It lives on a small island in the middle of Lake Superior 200 miles northwest of here.

I pull out a map of Lake Superior and it had Flowertopia on it.

I point to it's location.

Me: That's the island right there and here's a picture of it.

I pull out a picture of Flowertopia and it was a beautiful place and home to a peaceful tranquil environment.

Lola: Wow. That's a beautiful place.

Laney: It sure is. That sounds like a place I would want to visit.

Varie: Me too.

Aylene: Same here. It looks so peaceful and tranquil.

Lana: But if Mandark was born there, way is he so evil?

Me: He was born there yes but he was made pure evil somehow. Dexter did he have a lab like you do?

Dexter: He does have a laboratory yes and his is much more evil and advanced than mine. Here's a picture of it.

Dexter handed me a picture of Mandark's Laboratory and it was a horrific sight.

Me: Whoa! That is not a lab. That is a fortress of evil and it's scary enough to make any scientist run in fear.

Lucy: Let me see.

I hand the photo to Lucy.

Lucy: Gasp! That is a fortress from the darkness of the Netherworld. But I don't understand all that science stuff.

Shannon: Me neither. But that fortress would be perfect for me.

Me: I'm sure it would Shannon. Dexter does Mandark have any goals?

Dexter: Yes he does. He wants to destroy my Lab, become a better scientist and rule the world.

Me: (Sighs) Just what the world needs. Another Mad Scientist running amok.

Lisa: Let me and Dexter put an end to him for good.

Dexter: I would be more than honored to team up with the famous Loud family.

?: Hi Dexter!

We saw Dexter's Sister Dee Dee.

Dee Dee: I see you made some new friends.

Me: Hey Dee Dee.

Lincoln: What's going on?

Dee Dee: Just came to check on my baby brother.

Dexter: I see you guys have met my stupid sister Dee Dee.

Me: Yep. And Dexter that's not nice. Why do you call her Stupid?

Dexter: She destroys my lab and my inventions and she is a total nuisence!

Me: Well have you thought that maybe she does that because she loves you?

Dexter: I guess not.

Dee Dee: Aw that's all right Dexter.

Me: Anyway Lisa and Dexter will go with Brittney to destroy Mandark's lab.

Dexter: You got it.

Laney: I'll go too.

Me: Okay.

Brittney arrived.

Brittney: Okay guys. You're gonna love my ride. (Whistles)

A horse winnie was heard and a horse made entirely out of blue fire came. It was a Nightmare Horse.

Lincoln: What a horse!

Linka: That horse is awesome!

Brittney got on her.

Brittney: She's a Nightmare Horse. Ever since I was a young girl I've always loved horseback riding. Dexter you want to get on?

Dexter: Sure.

Dexter got on and he was holding on to Brittney tight.

Brittney: Ready guys?

Lisa: Affirmative.

Laney: I'm ready.

Brittney: Lets ride. HYAH!

(B.E.R.'s The Night Begins to Shine Plays)

They were off.

Me: That was cool!

* * *

Maria was in Dakota City and it was there that she's gonna recruit Adam AKA Rubberband Man. She saw him playing his music.

Maria (hugs Adam): Adam! How are you?

Adam (smiles): I'm good, Maria. And I've heard that you've been good as well with your new Redemption Squad team.

Maria (laughs and releases the hug): Glad to know that you've heard about my team. And look at you! A famous musician in Dakota!

Adam: Well, it's always been my dream even before the Big Bang. So what brings you here?

Maria: Well, I was wondering if you want to join the Redemption Squad. I know you might be reluctant since the Metabreed thing didn't work out so well.

Adam: Are you kidding? It would be an honor fighting by your side again.

Maria: That's great Adam. Welcome to the team.

I call on her phone.

Maria: Hello?

Me: (On her phone) Maria would you please help Brittney and Lisa with their mission?

Maria: Sure J.D. what's up?

Me: Lisa and a new student named Dexter are going after an evil scientist named Mandark Astronomonov and shut down his evil lab for good.

Maria: Say no more J.D. We're on our way. (Hangs up) Adam we're heading out.

Adam: Okay.

He donned his Rubberband Man suit and they were heading out.

* * *

Brittney, Laney, Lisa and Dexter were in California and they arrived in Dexter's old neighborhood.

Maria and Rubberband Man arrived.

Maria: Hey guys.

Brittney: You arrived just in time Maria and you too Adam.

Rubberband Man: We wouldn't miss this for the world.

Laney: This is gonna be good.

* * *

In Mandark's lab he was really worried.

Mandark: It's only a matter of time before Dexter and Lisa Loud manage to find me. But I can still save the other villains still out there! (presses a button on his computer) Calling all villains! Does anyone read me?

Mysterio (appears on the monitor): I'm right here, Mandark.

Mandark (shocked): Mysterio?! But I thought Luan and Luna Loud killed you.

Mysterio: Well, I knew that Paul was going to lead me and my Sinister Six teammates to our deaths with his abusive attitude. So before we confronted the Loud Family, I managed to replace myself with a robotic duplicate.

Mandark: That means that it was your robot double that got killed. Anyway, Dexter and Lisa Loud are going to be barging into my lab any minute. So I need you to tell all the villains still alive about the Loud Family and their friends.

Mysterio: It would be my pleasure. Mysterio out. (ends transmission)

Mandark (takes out blaster): Looks like this is my last stand. But if I die here, I'm going down fighting!

An explosion blew a hole into his lab.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared there stood, Brittney, Maria, Lisa, Dexter, Laney and Rubberband Man ready to fight.

Brittney: Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov I presume?

Mandark: That's right. I hate that name Susan.

Lisa: I find it very preposterous that your parental units would give you a female name instead of a male name.

Mandark: That's something we agree on Lisa.

Brittney: I don't understand you Mandark. Why do you want to rule over the world with an iron fist? You could've used your scientific genius and brilliant knowledge to help further benefit all of humanity. What a waste of talent.

Laney: But you chose the path of evil. But I can still sense that there's good inside you and it's never too late to change.

Mandark: Never! Come get me!

Brittney: So be it. But it's time to separate you two. (Chants an Incantation) Hexorum Nouterum Firtira!

Brittney fired a blast of darkness at Mandark and a blob of light came out of him and became a female version of Mandark. However this one was filled with purity, good and love. She had long black hair with a pink streak, blue eyes, a red flower in her hair, red summer shirt, orange skirt and yellow sandals. And she was a little shorter than Mandark.

Good Mandark: What? What happened?

Brittney: I used my magic to separate you from your evil self.

Firefish: So that's it. My name is Firefish Astronomonov.

Brittney: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Brittney Knudson.

Lisa: Greetings. I'm Lisa Loud.

Dexter: I'm Dexter boy genius.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud. Lisa's big sister.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell.

Rubberband Man: And I'm Adam Evans. But everyone calls me Rubberband Man.

Firefish: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Now lets take care of my evil self for good.

Mandark: Just face it! The only way you'll ever beat me is if you somehow activate the self destruct for my lab.

Lisa (finds self destruct button): You mean like this button?

Mandark (eyes wide): No! Don't you dare-

It was too late. Lisa presses the button as they smile cheekily at Mandark.

Mandark: I hate my life.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Mandark's lab exploded in a huge Mushroom Cloud and was completely destroyed.

Brittney: Good work Lisa. Now we got to make this interesting.

Brittney pulled out a make up kit.

Lisa: What are you gonna do with that cosmetic kit?

Brittney whispered something into her ear.

Lisa: Oh I understand.

Brittney: We got to make this convincing for the authorities.

Brittney applied make up to her to make it look like she has bruises, bloody cuts and scrapes, black eye, and broken bones. Brittney took out a torn up green shirt and a torn up pair of brown pants. She pulled out a broken pair of glasses.

Brittney: There. Now get ready to put on a performance worthy of an oscar Lisa.

Lisa: Oh they'll get one.

Brittney called the police as Mandark came out. The cops came and Lisa put on a performance that was really convincing as they hid under a rock.

The cops arrested Mandark and he was taken away.

Mandark was finished for good.

They then met Firefish's parents, Windbear and Oceanbird Astronomonov. Brittney gave them an offer to move to Royal York and they accepted.

Mandark was sentenced to life in the Mariana Trench Prison without parole.

Dexter and Lisa went out on a date and it was a grand time for them. They officially became Scientist Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do a chapter where Lisa meets Dexter for a while now. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this as well as the lines for it. Thanks for that man. Eddie Deezen did a really great job voicing Mandark from 1996 to 2003 and I did this chapter as a tribute to Dexter's Voice Actress Christine Cavanaugh who died somehow. She voiced Oblina, Chuckie Finster, and many more characters. I always thought that Dexter was in kindergarten and was around Lisa's age. He has a German and Russian accent.

RIP Christine Cavanaugh August 16th, 1963 to December 22nd, 2014.

Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	379. Here Comes the Cheetah

It starts at the infamous Legion of Doom Headquarters.

Mysterio: Attention all villains. I have called you here today to bring you grave news.

Captain Cold: Is it about a lot of treasure that we can steal?

Mysterio: No! I'm talking about several of our fellow villains being taken down by the Loud Family and their friends. That's why I've gathered you all here. You all have either two options: prepare to take down the Louds or flee somewhere where they can't find you. That is all.

Doctor Octopus: Thank you for the warning, Mysterio. I'm already planning to form a Sinister Six group with you in it so I'll keep that warning in mind.

Steve (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders): Oh, please. I'm not going to let the Louds get in the way of my plan.

Red Skull: If the Louds try anything, I will ensure that they will take their last breaths!

With that, all the villains left the meeting place. But Cheetah and Poison Ivy were having a conversation.

Cheetah: Well, I know what I'm going to do now.

Poison Ivy: And that would be?

Cheetah: I'm going to steal some money. And then, I'm gonna use it to move somewhere where the Louds can't find me!

Cheetah sped off.

* * *

Cheetah was in Royal York and on the south side of town she robbed a bank of all its money and made off with $500,000,000.00 in cash. Her super speed was fast and she hid through a basement window as the cops were closing in. But what she didn't realize was that she picked the wrong place to hide. She was in the basement of our estate.

Cheetah: I'll hide here for a while until the heat's off.

Lori: (Offscreen) I'm going to do Laundry mom!

Cheetah: Uh oh.

Lori came down with a basket full of clothes and Cheetah hid behind some wood crates.

Cheetah: (In her head) That's Lori Loud. (Gasp) Oh no! I'm in the basement of our enemies!

* * *

In the Living Room I was watching TV with Lincoln and Varie and Laney were reading bookos when I sensed that we are not alone.

Me: I sense another presence.

Lincoln: Where J.D.?

Me: It's coming from the basement.

We went down to check it out.

In the basement we went down the steps and saw Lori taking care of the laundry.

Me: Hey Lori.

Lori: Hey J.D. I got this strange feeling that we're not alone.

Me: We got that feeling too. Laney can you find out where it is?

Laney: I sure can.

Laney concentrated and found Cheetah hiding.

Laney: AHA!

Laney touched the floor and vines tied up Cheetah and brought her over to us and we were shocked.

Me: (Gasp) Cheetah!? What are you doing in here!?

Cheetah: J.D. Knudson and the Loud Siblings. This is a purr-fect pleasure.

Varie: We would say the same.

Lincoln sounded the Intruder alarm and everyone came down to the basement with their weapons ready.

Lily: Cheetah! What are you doing here?

Lola: You better start explaining or this is not gonna end well for you!

Lana: Well smash your face in!

Lori: You better start talking! Or I will literally turn you into a Human Pretzel!

Cheetah: I was hiding out from the cops until the heats off but I had no idea I was in your house.

Aylene: Why's that?

Cheetah: I recently robbed a bank.

Lila: She's right guys. (Comes back with the sack full of cash) This is the money that was stolen.

Lola counted the money.

Lola: There's $500,000,000.00 in cash here.

Lana saw that the dye packs are missing.

Lana: No dye packs too.

Cody: She's very methodical to not leave any dye packs in there.

Ronnie Anne: She sure is.

Me: This money came from that bank that was robbed 30 minutes ago.

Cheetah: That's right.

Me: Cheetah we have a strong feeling that you were lead down the wrong path. I can still sense good in you.

Cheetah: How do you know that?

Me: I have my ways. You were lead down the wrong path. You were a great scientist right?

Cheetah: That's right. My field was DNA study to enhance the human strength and physique with animal characteristics. But my funding was cut and I was forced to use myself as a test subject by splicing my DNA with Cheetah DNA and I became Cheetah as a result.

Lucy: That is an interesting field of work. It's all stuff I can never understand though.

Lisa: I may be a scientist myself but Genetic Splicing is not part of my fields of science.

Me: Yeah. I take it the splicing didn't work well in your favor did it?

Cheetah: No it didn't. I became an outcast because of it and turned to a life of crime to support my funding.

Me: That's bad. But it's never too late for you to change. You can still make the right choice and set things right.

Cheetah began to realize that she was fighting for the wrong cause. And she broke down crying.

Lola came and comforted her.

Lola: It's all right Cheetah. Just let it all out.

Volcana: Just let it all out Sheila. Let it all out.

Cheetah: Volcana. I didn't know you were helping the Loud Siblings.

Volcana: I was actually redeemed thanks to Argent from the Teen Titans. If I can be redeemed then so can you.

Killer Frost: That's right Cheetah. It's not too late for you.

Venom: **We were redeemed and you can be redeemed too.**

Me: That's right.

Cheetah: You have to cure me.

Me: I have a better idea. I'm going to give you the ability to transform into your Cheetah Form at will. What's your real name?

Cheetah: My real name is Sheila Felus.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. Uh boys you may want to cover your eyes.

They did so.

I snap my fingers and she reverted back to her human form. She had blonde hair and she had fair skin and blue eyes.

Lori: Leni, why are you bringing a towel?

Leni: Well, if we're going to help Cheetah, there's a good chance she'll be human again. But she won't be wearing any clothes. I just thought she can wear this towel until we can find her something to wear.

Me: Good thinking. Laney you can untie her now.

Leni gave her the towel as Laney untied her and she wrapped it around her.

Leni: Now lets get you some new clothes Sheila.

Cheetah: Okay.

They went to Leni's room.

Me: Lets go return this money to the bank and explain what went down.

Lincoln: Okay.

We did so and the citizens were grateful for us. Cheetah now has a green shirt with a blue vest, blue denim jeans, blue high heels and a cheetah baret and earrings.

Cheetah: I look awesome Leni. You make a great fashion designer. Thank you.

Leni: You're totes welcome Sheila. It's what I'm good at.

Cheetah: I believe it.

Cheetah was now in the Redemption Squad. She spilled the beans on the entirety of the Legion of Doom and what they are going to do. Luan and Luna were shocked about Mysterio being alive and that they killed a robot in his place during the battle with Paul and the Sinister Six. But they won't be making that mistake again in the future.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for the idea and the lines as usual man. It didn't tell me what Cheetah's real name was so I had to make it up. This is the first of many chapters in the battles with the Legion of Doom Villains. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	380. The Red Lanterns Cometh

Note: This Chapter is gonna have 2 parts

* * *

The Incredible Angels.

Me, Ben, Lana, Lola, Lila, Terra, Aqua and Riley were in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Rachel and the Loud Siblings were in the Control Room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the city of Metroville.

Me: We're in the movie The Incredibles! Awesome!

Lana: I love this movie.

Lola: Me too. It was so cool!

Lila: This is gonna be so cool being in our favorite movie.

Aqua: It sure is. This is gonna be an amazing fight.

Terra: Yeah. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen.

We heard an explosion.

Me: Sounds like the fight's starting without us.

Ben: Lets go see what's going on.

We ran to the park and saw The Incredible Family fighting Syndrome and an army of OmniDroids.

Me: The OmniDroids and Syndrome!

Riley: I'll face Syndrome and you all face the OmniDroids.

Me: Okay. I've been wanted to give you a shot Riley.

Riley: Thanks J.D. Ben be careful.

Ben: I will Riley.

Ben became Jetray.

Me: An Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela.

Jetray: That's right. Lets get them!

We went out and Riley went to face Syndrome. She spread her wings and her emotions came out and surprisingly they have wings too.

Joy: Lets show this madman some Joy!

Sadness: He must be sad. Maybe there's something we can do to help.

Disgust: Ugh I would never wear tights like those!

Fear: I bet he's afraid of us!

Anger: I'll give him a beating he'll never recover from!

Riley: Lets give this guy a buttkicking he'll never forget!

They flew to Syndrome and Riley kicked him in the face and sent him flying and he stopped and saw Riley with her Lightsaber ready. Her Lightsaber blade was pink.

Syndrome: Well what's this? We have a little girl trying to save the heroes? Look girl just head home and play with your dollies.

Riley: You will pay for everything you've done Syndrome. All you are is a frustrated hero fan that's turned into a homicidal megalomaniacal monster!

Syndrome: (Laughs) That's big bold talk. Come prove yo...

Riley kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face and Joy threw a yellow orb and it hit Syndrome in the face. Anger punched him in the face and threw a red orb that burned him in the chest on contact like lava.

Anger: People like you make me sick! I will punch you all over until there's nothing left!

Syndrome got up and he fired his Zero Energy from his finger at Riley and she deflected the blasts back at him with her lightsaber. The blasts immobilized him and Disgust wrapped her sash around him.

Disgust: You need to get this out of your system.

She spun Syndrome and he was spinning like a fast top. He got so dizzy that he turned green around the gills and then he went to a nearby trashcan and hurled.

Syndrome: (Vomiting)

Disgust: Ew! (Throws a green orb and it hits him in the back)

Syndrome: (WHACK!) OW!

Sadness headbutt him in the face and hit him in the crotch.

Sadness: Please don't be sad. That's my job.

Riley then entanged him in bramble vines and kicked him high into the air. She then dealt him multiple punches and kicks to his body and he was badly hurt and more.

The vines let him go and he dropped to the ground and was battered and beaten.

Riley: You have no respect for heroes at all.

The fight with the Omnidroids was a rough one.

Violet (crying): Mom was right! We're not ready for this!

Dash: We should've just stayed home!

Jetray: Hey, look at me. You should've stayed home. You should've just gone to school. But who cares? Are you two up for this? Are you? [Violet and Dash stare blankly] Look, I just need to know. Because there are a lot of robots out there and I have a watch that lets me transform into aliens. None of this makes sense. [takes out an Omnidroid] But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and keep you two out of danger. Doesn't matter if you're not ready for this, or how old you two are. If you two go out there, you fight, and you protect people. Stay in here, you're good. I'll come back for you two. But if you step out that door…you two are heroes. (Violet and Dash nod) Alright, good chat. (shoots laser beams at Omnidroids) COME AND GET SOME, ROBO JERKS!

Me: (Slashes an Omnidroid) Great Pep Talk Ben.

Jetray: Thank you J.D.

They got back to fighting and destroyed all of the Omnidroids.

Aqua: That was almost too easy.

Elastigirl: It sure was.

Mr. Incredible: Thanks for all your help guys.

Me: It was our pleasure Mr. Incredible. Now we can turn Syndrome over to the proper authorities.

Terra: That's right.

We arrested Syndrome and he was thrown into the Mariana Trench Prison.

I offered the Incredibles a new home in Royal York and they accepted. I beamed Metroville to Royal York. The simulation ended and we came out.

Lana: That was awesome!

Lola: It sure was!

Lila: We sure showed Syndrome!

Me: You were awesome Riley.

Riley: Thanks J.D. we overpowered Syndrome and sent him to prison.

Ben: You sure did. It was awesome.

The Alarms went off.

Computer: Alert! Code Dimension Jump in progress!

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer in the living room and on a hologram of Earth it showed us where the Wormhole was at.

Me: It's right over our neighborhood.

Varie: Lets go see.

We all went outside and saw the wormhole over the center of the street.

Out of it came a girl with long black hair and she had black angel wings and japanese school clothes.

I flew up and caught her.

Me: Are you all right?

?: Yeah. Thanks to you.

The wormhole vanished as I land with her.

?: What was that?

Me: You were sucked in through a dimensional vortex from your dimension to ours.

Eion: Whoa! That's weird. Sorry my name is Eion.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Eion.

We introduced ourselves.

Eion: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. As I'm sure you're wondering why I have wings.

Varie: The thought never came to us but yes.

Eion: You see I'm half Firebender, half Havanian. I got my Firebending powers from my father, Fire Lord Zuko.

Me: That's amazing!

Eion: It is. I inherited my Havanian Traits from my mother. She comes from the planet Havania.

Shanan: Havania's 8,000 light-years away from Earth and home to an angel race called the Havanians.

Eion: That's right.

Gwen: That's amazing. Like you I too am half Havanian. My mom is Havanian and I got my traits from her.

Eion: It's good that I'm not the only one.

Aylene: Who's your mother that you got your Havanian traits from?

Eion: My mother's name is Bleez. She's a Havanian Red Lantern.

We gasped.

Lincoln: Bleez is your Mother and She's a Red Lantern?

Me: The Red Lantern Corps govern the emotion of Rage and that is a horrible emotion.

Eion: That's right. My mother in the dimension I come from gave me her Red Lantern Ring. She was dying on her death bed and she gave it to me and made me promise to use it only when absolutely necessary.

Jared: That's a powerful burden. Rage is a very dangerous and deadly emotion. It can destroy your mind to the point of Zero Concious Reasoning.

Nicole: That's right bro. It's what consumed the Evil Sasuke's we killed and imprisoned forever.

Eion: Yes. That's right. I am a Red Lantern but I can only use my powers as a Red Lantern when the time is right.

Cody: Good thinking.

Zoe: Uh guys look! (Zoe Points to the Sky)

We saw some red stars in the sky coming toward us.

Me: Uh oh! We got company!

* * *

Arrival of The Red Lanterns.

Maria and William were getting Ice Cream.

Maria: Thanks for taking me to get ice cream William.

William: No problem.

They then saw the red lights in the sky.

William: What's that up there?

Maria: Looks like trouble. Come on!

They went to the where the lights are going.

Back at the estate we saw the stars land by us. It was THE RED LANTERN CORPS!

Me: It's the Red Lantern Corps!

Lincoln: So these guys are the Red Lanterns?

Me: That's right. And I know these guys all too well. The big guy is Atrocitus of the Planet Ryut and Leader of the Red Lantern Corps.

Jared: Dex-Starr - a Cat from Earth.

Nicole: Zilius Zox.

Shanan: Vice.

Brittney: Skallox

Allie: Ratchet.

Jessie K: Veon.

Natilee: Haggor.

Eion: And my mother Bleez.

Atrocitus: That's right J.D. Knudson. Your achievements reached us on Ysmault and we wanted to come and see if what we heard was right.

Me: Nice to know that we've made an impression.

Bleez: (Gasp) Who are you young one?

Eion: You may not know me now Bleez but I do. My name is Eion and you are my mother. I am your daughter from another dimension.

Bleez: How can that be?

Eion: You once taught this to me before you died in my dimension. "In love and war the victorious strategist only finds battle...

Eion and Bleez: (In Unison) After the battle has been won and love will find a way."

Bleez: (Gasp) You are my daughter!

They hugged for the first time. For Eion it was 3 years.

Eion: I missed you so much mom.

Bleez: I know.

Atrocitus: What a touching reunion. Now lets fight them.

Me: You want us Atrocitus? Then come and get us!

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney, Carol, My Children and Yuko went Super Angel.

Ed became Edzilla and Ben became Ultimate Ben.

Me: Lets dance!

We changed at them except for Bleez who was catching up with Eion.

The fight was brutal and savage. Atrocitus grabbed Edzilla by the neck and then everyone was transported to the nightmarish red landscape of Ysmalt.

Atrocitus: And Twist your minds with pain and hate! (punches Edzilla towards a nearby rock) We'll burn you all! (lets out a contruct of the Butcher and sends it charging towards Edzilla. It hit the strongest of the Eds hard enough to break the rock, and Edzilla was sent flying towards the ground) That is your fate! (flies towards Edzilla and vomits blood at him.)

Atrocitus looked at Edzilla in disgust.

Atrocitus: Pathetic. You claim to be one of the strongest beings on the planet. But look at how easily I've defeated you.

Edzilla (Gets up): Red man hurt Ed! NOW ED RIP OFF RED MAN'S HEAD! (grabs Atrocitus and punches him repeatedly)

The fight was now on Ysmault.

We were 666 light years away from Earth.

Me: So This is the planet Ysmault. This place is horrible. I would call this a death sentence for anyone in the galaxy.

Zilius: That's right. This is Lord Atrocitus' home. Now the base for the Red Lantern Corp.

Me: It's fitting if you ask me.

I fire an energy blast and vaporized him.

One by one we overwhelmed the entirety of the Red Lantern Corps until it was just Atrocitus.

Me: Your corps murdered the entirety of the Blue Lantern Corps in the dimension my ring came from and slaughtered many lives across the galaxy in cold blood. You will pay for all your crimes Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You are no better than me J.D. You all killed just as many people as we did.

Me: Only because they deserved it. People that kill for their own selfish and diabolical pleasures have no right to live or be among us. They only brought misery and bloodshed to everyone around them and even those that are closest to them. They also brought pain and suffering and they got what was coming to them. Just like you're about to. You kill people for the sheer pleasure of it and to satisfy your own twisted and dark ambitions.

Atrocitus: You are an even bigger fool than what I thought.

Me: Look who's calling the kettle black.

I fire an energy blast at him and blew a hole into his chest.

Atrocitus belched out blood and he was dying.

Me: It's over Atrocitus. The Terror of The Red Lanterns will be silenced forever.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized him completely. All that was left of him was his severed hand with his Red Lantern Power Ring on it.

I use my Blue Lantern Ring to remove the ring and I gave it to Brittney.

Me: I think you would be perfect for being a Red Lantern, Brittney.

Brittney: Thanks dad. I'll do my best to control it.

I also pick up Atrocitus' mini power battery and give it to Eion.

Eion: Atrocitus is dead?

Me: He is. I killed him and the Red Lantern Corps has been destroyed.

Bleez: Well that's a relief. I have a lot of catching up to do with my daughter.

Elon: Me too mom.

Bleez returned to her normal form before she became a Red Lantern.

Eion: Wow. Mom I forgot how pretty you were.

Bleez: Thank you.

The Red Lanterns were defeated and we went back to Earth. Bleez promised to become a Red Lantern for Good. She joined the Redemption Squad.

After that Lea decided to join the Redemption Squad and he decided to talk to Roxas inside Sora.

Lea: Sorry it's been a while, Roxas. I know I've always got an excuse. But this time, I finally figured out the right way to honor your memory. I know what you're thinking - Lea's gone soft. So what? I'm making sure that Organization XIII and Xehanort never happen again. I've even confessed my feelings for Larxene, or Elena, as she calls herself now. Ironically, she's the best girlfriend and teammate I could ever ask for. But I'll never forget you, buddy.

Roxas was now at peace.

Lincoln: The peace will now go on now that we destroyed the Red Lantern Corp.

Me: You said it buddy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this and the Red Lantern Corps was considered one of the most ruthless corps in the comics and in the galaxy. Rage is a deadly and destructive emotion that ruins so many lives. The Incredibles is a great movie and Syndrome was by far the worst villain in all of computer animation. Now The Incredibles 2 came out this year after 14 long years. HOORAY! Eion is one of my OC's from one of my books I write at home. Thanks for the ideas Nico. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	381. More Griffin Humiliation

It starts in the Living Room of the estate. We were watching TV.

Lincoln: Hey Nicole I wanted to ask you a question.

Nicole: What's up Lincoln?

Lincoln: What is the Malevolent Insanity Jutsu?

Nicole: It takes the target to another Universe of unimaginable horror. Would you like to see it?

Lincoln: Sure.

Nicole: Okay. (Snaps fingers)

The room changed and Nicole, Brian, Stewie, Meg, Lincoln, Laney, Lily and Luan were taken to the Malevolent Insanity world.

Lincoln: Whoa! What is this place?

Nicole: This is the Malevolent Insanity World.

Meg: This place is really scary.

Brian: This kind of looks like the place that I saw when I took those mushrooms.

Stewie: I remember that.

Laney: This place is awful. What does this place do?

Nicole: This whole place is a universe where the very physical laws of nature do not apply and it brings your worst fears to life. Amplifying them 1,000,000-fold.

Luan: That's awful! I can't believe such a place like this even exists.

Lily: It's terrifying.

Nicole: Yep.

Lincoln: There's an evil Sasuke.

Nicole: Yep. What's he's seeing is everything in the Uchiha Clan being destroyed and sent off to the Darkness of the Netherworld.

They saw an evil Sasuke that was sent here and he saw everything about him being tormented and destroyed to an unimaginable and horrific degree.

Laney: That's horrible. But how come we're not feeling the pain from this world?

Nicole: As long as you're with me you're safe.

Lincoln: Well that's a relief.

Nicole: Here's where it gets rough. Watch.

Evil Sasuke saw evil flowers take the shape of the faces of Team Cosmic Dragon and they were destroying his mind with their words with echoing voices.

Nicole: (Echoing) How does it feel to be a worthless loser and a pathetic disgrace? That's all you are Sasu-gay.

Lincoln: (Echoing) You will never be good at anything. All you are is a coward and a worthless thief.

Naruto: (Echoing) I'm glad Itachi killed your family and they can burn in the Netherworld.

Sakura: (Echoing) You will never be a challenge to us Sasu-gay. Go kiss more boys.

Fu: (Echoing) You will never have friends or a loving family. You're a disgrace and a worthless loser you dead last scum.

Juri: (Echoing) How does it feel knowing that you will never match up to us Sasu-gay?

Ami: (Echoing) I don't know what I ever saw in you. All you are is a demon in human skin.

Akiko: (Echoing) Naruto is a much greater shinobi than you ever will be in a trillion lifetimes.

Sasuke: (Echoing) You have disgraced the Uchiha name and you are no longer fit to be a member of my family.

Rin: (Echoing) You are a worthless loser and Naruto is a far greater shinobi than you ever will be.

Yamiko: (Echoing) You are a total failure Sasu-gay.

Itachi: (Echoing) You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something, You never will.

Evil Sasuke: NO! I DESERVE EVERYTHING! SHUT UP!

The evil faces laughed at him malevolently and his sanity was being destroyed. Then the Evil Sasuke fell into a pit that lead into the fires of Hell and Nicole's Glowing Red Eyes were what he saw when he hit the lava.

Nicole: That's what happened to him here.

Lincoln: That is really deadly.

Nicole: Yep. That's what happens here in the Malevolent Insanity World. It destroys your sanity to the point of Zero Reasoning. Making you completely unreasonable, unpredictable and extremely dangerous.

Laney: That's a deadly trait this world causes.

Stewie: It sure is.

Brian: I wish we could've used this on Peter and Lois.

Meg: That would've been nice.

Nicole: It would. But then their humiliation would stop forever.

Lincoln: Good point.

Luan: This world is a world of Insanity. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed.

Lincoln: That was a good one Luan.

Lily: That was funny.

The dimension vanished.

Meg: Glad that's over.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Nicole: That was the Malevolent Insanity world for you.

Me: That world must be really scary Nicole.

Nicole: It sure was dad.

Stewie: It was a scary world and I would say it was fitting for an evil monster like an Evil Sasuke.

Me: It sure was.

The doorbell rang.

Me: The ring is The Seventh Cavalry Charge from General Custer in the Battle of Little Bighorn in Montana. Dad and I installed it.

Luan: That's cool and it rings a bell! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at that one.

Lori: That was a good one.

Luan: I'll get it.

Luan did so and it was George Beard and Harold Hutchins.

Luan: Hey guys.

George: Hey Luan. (Fistpumps her)

Harold: What's happening?

Luan: We're just talking and watching TV.

George: Cool.

Lincoln: Hey guys.

Harold: What's up Lincoln?

Lincoln: Not much Harold. How goes the new comics?

George: We just finished a new one.

George hands Lincoln a new comic they made.

Lincoln: "Captain Underpants and the Humiliation of the Treacherous Father Farthead and The Mean Old Nagging Witch". This is just like our humiliations with Lois and Peter Griffin.

Harold: That's what we based it off of.

George: We figured it would be perfect for it.

Jared: That's perfect guys. (Watch beeps) Oh it's time for Humiliating the Griffin's some more.

Lincoln: Lets do it! Lucy, Luan, you want to join us?

Luan: You bet Link.

Lucy: Sure. I might as well make them face the darkness.

Laney: Lets get them.

We were just about to walk out the door when we saw The Ed's and with them was everyone in Peach Creek.

Me: Oh hey guys.

Eddy: Hey J.D. We were just on our way to see you and we have our friends from Peach Creek here.

Me: We can see that. Hey guys.

Kevin: What's happening J.D. my man.

We high five.

Me: Not much dude. Looks like the gang's all back together.

Nazz: Yep. We're moving into the housing suberb down there.

Nazz pointed down the street to where the Ed's Live and they were living in where the Loud House was. Everyone but Mr. Grouse moved away and this gave everyone a house there.

Me: Wow. That's great guys. Welcome to Royal York.

Rolf: Thank you J.D. It's great to be apart of the neighborhood.

Varie: It sure is Rolf. Sarah I'll bet Jimmy moving here was the best thing for you.

Sarah: It sure was Varie.

Aylene: We're just heading down to the city square for the humiliation of the Griffin's.

Jimmy: We saw those and they were getting what they got coming.

Nazz: Yeah what they did was not cool.

Me: I agree with you Nazz. You all want to join us?

They all agreed.

Me: All right lets go.

We were walking to the City Square.

Cody: Hey J.D. what humiliation is Chris being given?

Me: Oh his punishment is really bad.

Meg: His punishment is a lifetime of paddling to the point where the bones in his butt show.

Lola: EW! That is gross but fitting for him.

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: Also we're gonna help Lincoln win a contest that his school is having.

Lincoln: That's right guys. It's a video contest. Whoever has the most votes wins an awesome trophy.

Me: It's a gold video camera trophy.

Lori: Oh I see. You're literally going to win the contest with a humiliating stunt from Peter or Lois.

Lincoln: That's right.

Luan: Well just so you know bro, stunts are so last year. Comedy is where it's at.

Me: And we have just the thing for that. Luan can Lincoln borrow your camera?

Luan: Sure. What are you gonna do?

Me: (I hold up a bottle) We're gonna have Peter drink this.

Lori: Brewmeister Snake Venom.

Luna: Dude, that is the strongest beer in the world!

Me: It is. It's 67.5% Alcohol volume and when Peter drinks this he'll be drunk instantly.

Lisa: An alcoholic beverage of that level would cause acute liver failure in exactly 2 hours and 56 minutes.

Me: I know. That's why I'm not gonna give him the whole bottle. Even a tiny shot is enough to get him drunk. This stuff is $50.00 a bottle.

Eddy: That's some expensive stuff.

Me: It is.

Lincoln: But won't Peter be unpredictable if he's drunk?

Me: He will but he'll be easy to control. While he's drunk we're gonna dress him like a ballerina and make him dance in a humiliating fashion.

Lori: Ooh. That's literally perfect.

Me: This is gonna be good! (My eyes glow red)

* * *

We arrived in the City Square and got the Humiliation underway.

Me: Before we start Peter would you like a beer?

Peter: Oh I could use a beer. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

I pour him a glass and give it too him and he drank it.

The Loud kids were snickering.

Peter: Ah. I needed that.

Suddenly Peter got drunk big time almost instantly.

Me: Okay Peter put this on.

Peter: (Slurred) Okay.

He put on a pink tutu and ballerina costume.

Me: Music Maestro!

The conductor played the Blue Danube.

Everyone was laughing at him in his ridiculous appearence and he was dancing so stupidly while drunk and Lincoln was recording the whole thing with Luan's video camera.

Peter was dancing around like a total idiot and then 35 minutes later he fell asleep.

They retied him to the post.

Me: It'll take about two hours for him to wake up. Lets go get some lunch.

Lori: Sure.

Everyone agreed.

We did so at a great pizza restaurant and arcade.

* * *

2 hours later

We came out of the pizza restaurant.

Lincoln: That was a great pizza.

Me: It sure was.

Kevin: That pizza was great dude.

Nazz: It was delicious. Especially the salad.

Varie: Lets resume the humiliation.

Me: Okay.

Peter woke up.

Peter: (Groans) My head! What the heck did I drink!?

Me: You drank the strongest beer in the world that's what. Now lets resume the torture!

Nazz fired rotten egg bombs at Lois and they exploded on her and she smelled like a pile of corpses.

Lana: That was cool!

Lola: EW! That was g-ross! But it's fitting for her.

Lily: You both said it.

Kevin: Hey J.D. watch this.

Me: Okay Kevin.

Kevin took a special chain and tied it to Peter's teeth and the chain on the other end was tied to his bike.

Me: (In my head) Oh I see what he's gonna do. He's gonna yank all of his teeth out with his bike. Clever.

Kevin: Lets see how you like talking without teeth you fartface! (Laughs)

He gunned it and the chain pulled all his teeth out and he screamed in pain.

Brian (sees Kevin use his bike to yank out Peter's teeth): HECK YEAH! THAT'S HOW IT FEELS!

Sarah (punches Lois in the stomach): How do you feel, "Mighty Lois"? (punches her again) Not so mighty now are you?!

Laney: Ooh! That's got to hurt!

Luna: It sure did Lanes.

Shannon: That is not gonna feel good.

Me: I hope his prison money provides him with dental insurance.

I walk up to him and pull out a mirror and Peter saw that his teeth were gone and he had blood coming out of his mouth.

Peter: (Muffled) MY TEETH!

Lois: (Coughs) You all haven't really changed, have you?! You're all those same bullies that have tormented the Eds all those years ago!

Kevin (chuckles): You're really giving us way too much credit. We became friends with the Eds after the whole Vengeance Express Fiasco. But this isn't about us. It's about you abusing your own daughter as well as your former hometown being corrupt!

Peter: We had every right to do all that stuff to Meg! A girl like her doesn't deserve any friends!

Nazz: You're wrong! It's you and your wife who doesn't deserve any friends! Do you know how long you've abused Meg for?! You're lucky that she didn't end up dead because of it!

Lois: Oh, please! You've done your share of abuse towards the Eds! That makes you no better then us!

Rolf: At least the son of a Shepard and his friends learned from their mistakes! Unlike you, rotten to the core parents!

Sarah: You abusing Meg isn't the only crime that you two did! (to Lois) You shoplifted stuff in stores once! And instead of facing justice, you decided to escape to Asiantown! (to Peter) And don't even get me started on you! You forced Stewie to do a commercial! And for Heaven's sake, you even gave him drugs to keep him going! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW SICK HE WAS GETTING! And the worst part? You used Stewie's earned money for his planned college fund for yourselves instead!

Peter: Look, we've already been punished enough! So-

Jonny: Are you kidding me?! The way Plank sees it, you two haven't been punished enough! And I agree with him!

Eddy: You tell them guys!

Luan: Yeah!

Lincoln: Luan, thanks for letting me use your camera.

Luan: No problem Lincoln.

Rolf comes up to Peter and he had a hat in the shape of a giant hammer.

Peter (sees Hat of Discipline): What the heck is that?!

Rolf: The Hat of Discipline. Do you live in a cave?! (flattens Peter and Lois with Hat of Discipline) All is forgiven.

Kevin: Well, you might forgive them, Rolf. But the rest of us don't!

Eddy: I remember that hat. That was funny.

Sarah: Lets see how you two like this.

Sarah grabbed Peter and Lois by their underwear and pulled them way up and gave them huge wedgies as they screamed in pain.

We were laughing hard.

Ed: (Laughs) Good one baby sister!

Sarah: Thanks big brother.

Jonny: I got something. Squirt Guns Ready!

We approach them with huge squirt guns.

Lois: What's in those Squirt Guns?

Jonny: I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. FIRE!

We fired hot sauce into Lois' mouth.

Lois: Gah! I'm allergic to hot sauce!

Me: That's not just any hot sauce Lois. It's made from Capsaicin Extract from the Hottest Peppers on the Planet.

Lois not only swelled up due to an allergic reaction but she screamed and a massive burst of fire exploded from her mouth, eyes and ears.

Yuko, Lola & Lila: We got this!

Yuko, Lola and Lila absorbed all the fire and it made them stronger.

Lois was screaming in pain.

Lois: WATER!

George: Let us cool you down.

George and Harold had hoses.

Me: What are those hoses for?

Harold: It's for that.

Harold pointed to a septic tank.

Me: Oh yeah! Plug your noses everyone.

We pulled out Nose Plugs and put them on and George and Harold fired raw Sewage at Lois and drenched her in unmentionable crud.

Everyone: EEEEWWWW!

Lois: Oh that's disgusting! (Vomits)

We laugh at her.

Luan: That's something suited for that Potty Mouth! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's Joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Edd: (Laughs) That was a good joke.

Ed: Oh oh oh! I got something!

Rolf: What is it Bundt Cake for brain Ed Boy?

Ed: Lets do That's My Horse on Peter.

Rolf: Ooh. J.D. you got a jug?

Me: Uh yeah I think so.

I search my pocket and found something.

Me: Aha!

I pull out a Moonshine Jug.

Me: Here we go.

Rolf: Thank you.

Edd: Here J.D. You may need this.

On a music stand was Edd's Encyclopedia of Old World Culture and it had sheet music for That's My Horse.

Me: Hmm. Interesting song. Thanks Double D.

Edd: You're welcome.

I play notes by blowing across the top of the jug and Lincoln plays an accordion and Rolf and Ed dance.

Rolf: That's My Horse!

He slams a wheelbarrow on Lois' head.

CRASH!

We laugh at that and we were rolling on the floor laughing our heads off silly as the song continued and we were hitting Lois and Peter with all kinds of stuff.

Ed: That's my horse!

Ed slammed a trash can full of garbage onto Lois.

BLAM!

Jonny: I remember this song. This was funny!

Kevin: Rolf sure knows how to show a great culture.

Rolf and Ed hit Lois and Peter with everything but the kitchen sink. When the song stopped we were still laughing.

Me: That was a funny song. I didn't know you play the Accordion well Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's a hidden talent.

Lana: Here's a great one for them.

Lana made an animal call and out came a bunch of skunks.

Lois: Oh no.

Lana: Skunk spray ready.

They aimed their butts at Lois.

Lana: Fire!

They sprayed Lois with their horrible stench as she screamed and Lois was drenched from head to toe in Skunk Oil.

Me: Oh that would smell worse than a sack full of puke!

Sarah: Hey Peter lets see how you like this!

Sarah pulled out a bottle of perfume. It was Limberger Cheese Perfume.

Me: Limberger Cheese Perfume!? That cheese smells like rotten socks!

Sarah: It's homemade perfume I made. Double D showed me how to do it.

Edd: You're welcome Sarah.

Linka: Clever Double D.

Sarah dumped the whole bottle onto Peter and he smelled worse than puke.

Ed: Lets see how you like this.

Ed had a hose hooked up to a tank on his back. It was a tank filled with Gravy.

Nazz: Is that tank full of Gravy?

Ed: It sure is Nazz.

Leni: That will totes drench them.

Lynn: It sure will. What flavor gravy is that Ed?

Gravy: Uh it's Mexican Hot Tamale Gravy. (Hands Lynn something) Here Lynn.

Lynn: A Gravy Catalog? I didn't even know such a catalog existed.

Eddy: I remember that Catalog. Ed showed us this when we found out that he was allergic to Butterscotch Pudding.

Me: I had no idea that he was allergic to Butterscotch Pudding and I also didn't know that there were many types of gravy other than chicken, beef, turkey, fish and all that.

Edd: We didn't know it either J.D.

Lynn: I guess you learn something new every day. Ed can I try some of the gravy?

Ed: Sure Lynn. (Hands her a cup of the gravy) Here you go.

Lynn: Thanks.

Lynn drank the gravy.

Lynn: That's tasty stuff and its got some spice in it.

Ed: Yep. Watch this.

Ed sprayed Lois and Peter from head to toe with the gravy and they were completely drenched.

Sarah punched Peter in the face and gave him a bloody nose.

Peter: You are one sick girl you know that? People like you have no love for anyone but yourself and you are a rotten to the core selfish little girl with no love for anyone! You should've been sent to juvenile hall for beating up your brother!

Peter continued to rant on and on and on and on about how worthless and pathetic Sarah is and Jimmy was getting enraged as his face turned red with rage to the point where he exploded with rage and he went ballistic! He charged towards Peter and jumped on him and savagely and ferociously beat him up. Jimmy mercilessly thrashed Peter for 10 whole minutes in a dust cloud and the ground was shaking under the sheer magnitude of the fight and animal sounds and sounds of extreme violence were heard all the way from Flint.

When the fight stopped Jimmy calmed down and he had no idea what happened.

Peter was beatened to within an inch of his life. He looked like he lost a fight with an army of crazed superheroes. Jimmy was shocked at what he did to Peter.

Me: Unbelievable! Jimmy mercilessly destroyed him!

Ed: Now it's my turn. (He becomes Edzilla)

Ed smashed Lois and Peter bad.

Edzilla: No one insults baby sister and lives!

Lois and Peter were hurt bad.

Rolf: I think Rolf and Eddy will do some more harm.

Rolf and Eddy had giant fish to be used as caveman clubs.

Eddy: Remember when we used these fish in that duel Rolf?

Rolf: Rolf remembers that Jawbreaker Ed Boy.

Eddy: Lets make them smell like fish.

They bashed them with the fish and they smelled like skunk, fish and raw sewage.

Suddenly the Gang of Cats appeared out of nowhere and savagely mauled Lois and Peter.

Ronnie Anne: That was clever using the Street Cats for this.

Lincoln: It sure was Ronnie Anne.

Cody: I agree.

Ronnie Anne: Yep.

Me: My turn to have some fun. Lets see if Paul's former Pokemon are better for me than him.

I pull out my pokeballs and threw them and they opened. Out came Ursaring, Aggron, Magmortar, Electivire, Torterra, and Honchcrow.

Me: Cool.

I pulled out a piece of paper and it had their attacks on them.

Me: Okay lets see here.

Magmortar= Rock Tomb, Smog, Flamethrower, and Will-O-Wisp

Honchcrow= Sky Attack, Night Slash, Shadow Ball, and Haze

Electivire= Thunder, Protect, Thunder Punch, and Brick Break

Torterra= Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Stone Edge, and Crunch

Ursaring= Bulk Up, Hammer Arm, Focus Blast, and Slash

Aggron= Metal Claw, Metal Sound, Double Edge, and Flash Cannon

Me: Okay. Magmortar Rock Tomb! Honchcrow Shadow Ball! Electivire Thunder Punch! Torterra Stone Edge! Ursaring Hammer Arm and Aggron Metal Claw!

The pokemon attacked and pulverized Lois and Peter and electrocuted and cut them bad.

Me: Good job guys. Return.

I beam them into the Pokeballs.

May: You're starting to get it now J.D.

Me: Thanks May.

George: Now for the final touch. Mr. Krupp you ready?

Mr. Krupp: You know it boys.

Geroge snapped his fingers and Mr. Krupp became Captain Underpants!

Captain Underpants: TRA LA LA! What's the problem boys?

Harold: We're humiliating the Griffin's over there to make them pay for the abuse they caused to Meg, Stewie and Brian here.

George: Care to help us?

Captain Underpants: Oh you know it.

Captain Underpants positioned his big butt in front of their faces.

Meg: Now lets see how you like having your faces farted in!

Captain Underpants: Here it comes.

He released a massive fart.

FFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The Fart was so loud that it broke the sound barrier as the scene transits to the galaxy.

Lois and Peter then projectile vomited all over the street as the fart cloud cleared.

Captain Underpants: I hope you learn your lesson about being such bad parents.

He went back to Harold and George.

Harold: Thanks Captain. (Snaps Fingers)

Captain Underpants went back to Mr. Krupp.

Mr. Krupp: That was awesome boys.

George: Thanks Mr. Krupp.

* * *

Later we got home and the next day we submitted Lincoln's Video online. It received the most ever votes in the contest with a grand total of 10,000 votes and it easily beat the HamsterCam video. Lincoln won the contest and was given the Trophy and he put it in the Trophy Case.

Me: Great Job buddy. We got another trophy for you.

Lincoln: You said it J.D.

We high five.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and we both came up with all kinds of Cartoon Shenanigans for it. I got the ideas for when Jimmy went ballistic from A Fistful of Ed and That's My Horse from Wish You Were Ed. Those were all funny. This was probably the funniest chapter we ever did. I got the idea for the Malevolent Insanity Jutsu from the episode of Family Guy Seashell Seahorse Party. Brian had some Psychedelic Mushrooms that made him hallucinate and that part where I got the idea for it was the craziest and most disturbing part of the episode. It was like something out of your worst nightmares. But anyway thanks Nico. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	382. The Fear of Sinestro

It starts on the Justice League Watchtower and John Stewart is being accused for something.

Hawkgirl: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, JOHN?! Using your ring to cause destruction all over a cup of coffee?!

Green Lantern (confused): What are you talking about?

Flash: You going on a rampage in front of that coffee shop! That's what we're talking about!

Superman: Now, I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason. (to Green Lantern) Right, John?

Green Lantern: Yeah. I don't know what you're talking about. I got my cup of coffee 3 hours ago.

Aqua: John's been with me the entire time after that.

Batman: I believe you. It's not like you to use your powers like that.

Wonder Woman (gets out lasso of truth): I'll use my lasso on John just in case. (ties John up) Now, what were you doing an hour ago after getting coffee?

Green Lantern: I've been with Aqua learning about how she got her Keyblade. She's also been explaining to me about the different abilities it has.

Gwen (seeing this situation very familiar): Looks like you're clean.

Green Lantern (Wonder Woman unties him): Now, can you explain why you think I went on a rampage?

Hawkgirl (calms down and turns on TV): See for yourself.

Green Lantern (sees the imposter on TV): WHAT?! THAT ISN'T ME!

Flash: Then who is it then?

Ben: Hang on. I know this scheme.

Superman: You do?

Ben: One of my enemies, Kevin 11, used his powers to shapeshift into copies of my aliens in order to frame me. (to Green Lantern) Someone must be posing as you to give you a bad name.

Green Lantern: That could be the case Ben.

Aqua: But who is it?

* * *

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Lana and the Mermaid girls are watching the John Stewart imposter on the news.

Lincoln: Why is John Stewart doing all these crimes?

Me: I don't know but this is not right. Someone is obviously trying to ruin his image and frame him for crimes he didn't commit.

Lana: But who is causing this?

I was in deep thought and then I gasp.

Me: (Gasp) Oh no!

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: So he's doing all this.

Laney: Who is it J.D.?

Me: Sinestro.

Laney: Who is Sinestro?

Me: He's a former Green Lantern I saved from a collapsing building in Denver 4 years ago. He was a Green Lantern at the time. We became friends and he showed me all kinds of planets across the galaxy and it's how I know so much about the Galaxy. But he became powerhungry somehow and he did all kinds of terrible things. He was exiled to a faraway planet and he became a Yellow Lantern and leader of his own Lantern Corps called The Sinestro Corps.

Lincoln: What emotion do they use?

Me: They use Fear. They spread terror and fear throughout the galaxy by invoking fear and terror into even the strongest willed of life.

Laney: That sounds like an organization I wouldn't like.

Lincoln: Me neither. What does he want to do with this organization?

Me: His background is much darker.

I explain his background.

Deemed unfit to wield the power of a Green Lantern by the Guardians of the Universe, Sinestro was brought down by his fellow Green Lanterns, including John Stewart, and stripped of his power ring. At some point, Sinestro obtained his own yellow power ring that was as every bit as formidable as a Green Lantern's power ring, making him more dangerous than ever and a deadly threat to every Green Lantern in the universe. Swearing a blood oath of revenge and vowing to destroy the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro began hunting Green Lanterns and collecting their rings.

Laney: That's horrible!

Me: Yeah. When I got word about this I was shocked. But I know that there's still good in him. I made it my mission that if I ever see him again I would try and save him from this evil monster that he became. I saved him once and I can save him again.

Lincoln: That's a powerful task.

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: We better call the Justice League and tell them about this.

Me: Right.

The computer pops out and I push a series of buttons and a holographic window appears.

* * *

Green Lantern: I don't know who would do this to me.

A beep was heard.

Martian Manhunter: We got a call from J.D.

Superman: Put him on.

A holowindow appeared.

Me: Hello Justice League.

Superman: Hello J.D.

Me: I'm sorry to call like this but we have a strong suspicion that John Stewart is innocent.

Flash: How do you know that?

Me: I know who is causing all these crimes and is ruining John's reputation. It's Sinestro.

Green Lantern: Sinestro! I can't believe that he's doing this to me!

Me: Yeah. But I swore that I would try to do everything in my power to save him from this monster that he became. I saved his life 4 years ago and as a token of gratitude he showed me around the galaxy and we have a bond. But when I heard about everything that happened and what he's going to do, I swore to save him from this monster that he became and bring him back into the light.

Aqua: That's a powerful burden. I have a feeling that you can do it J.D.

Me: Thanks Aqua. In the immortal words of my little brother Naruto, "I will never give up and I never go back on my word for that's my ninja way."

Hawkgirl: That's a powerful motto.

Lincoln: It sure is Shayera.

Me: Yeah. Aqua, you, Hawkgirl and John will come with us.

Green Lantern: We're on it.

The call clicked off.

* * *

Me: Now to go Blue Lantern.

I pull out my Blue Lantern Ring, put it on my finger and say the Oath.

Me: IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT; WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE; WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT, LOOK TO THE STARS - FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

I became a Blue Lantern.

Me: All right guys. Lets go!

Lucy: I'm coming too.

Lincoln, Laney and Lana jumped in fright when she appeared as a pipe organ played.

Me: Okay Lucy.

Cleo: Let us come too.

Me: All right then.

I form a bubble that enclosed around Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma and we were off. As we arrived in the city Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Aqua arrived.

Me: Looks like you all made it.

Aqua: We sure did.

Green Lantern: I didn't know you were a Blue Lantern J.D.

Me: I became one 7 months ago.

Hawkgirl: That's interesting.

Lincoln: It sure is.

We saw Sinestro destroy a news stand and we flew in and confronted him.

Sinestro: (As John) So you all came.

Me: You can drop the façade Sinestro.

Sinestro revealed himself and everyone was shocked and they had Green Lantern all wrong.

Sinestro: So you knew it was me.

Me: That's right. Sinestro do you remember me? It's J.D. Knudson.

Sinestro was shocked when he saw me.

Sinestro: It is you. You're now a Blue Lantern?

Me: Yes. I was inducted into the Blue Lantern Corps 7 months ago.

Sinestro: That is surprising. So you embody Hope.

Me: Yes. Sinestro I heard that you became the leader of the Yellow Lantern's.

Sinestro: That's right.

Me: You don't have to do this Sinestro. I saved you from that building 4 years ago. I did so then and I'm going to save you now.

Sinestro: From what?

Me: From this monster that you've become. I know that my friend is still in there and he's a great man that taught me this powerful saying. "Never give up hope and believe in what you charish and fight to protect and your will to protect those that you care about will get stronger."

Sinestro: Yes I did teach you that. And that is something that I will always remember. But those days are done. And it's too late to stop me.

Me: No. It's never too late to change your ways. You still have a chance to change your ways and redeem yourself.

Lucy: That's right.

Sinestro: If you want to save me then try it.

Hawkgirl: Ok. I get how you were able to impersonate John. But I still don't know why!

Sinestro: It's like your pal JD always says. What great power comes great responsibility. And great opportunity. And the only way to own up to all that responsiblity to use every opportunity to get all the power!

Green Lantern: You're sick, do you know that?!

Sinestro: I know. I just don't care. Because it's payback time, Johnny! Everything's 50-50. I do the crime and you and your friends do the time.

Me: We'll see.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Sinestro and Laney entangled him in bramble vines. He broke out and Lucy and Sinestro fired yellow energy and black lightning with a yellow line on the outside of it. The blasts collided and they were both equal in strength.

Lucy: Your way to instill fear is a sick method.

Sinestro: So I have heard.

Lucy's lightning broke away from the yellow energy and hit him in the chest. Sinestro got up and Cleo hit him with a blast of wind and blew him into a building and Rikki fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and numbed him. I feared a Blue Lantern stream and removed his Yellow Lantern Ring.

Me: Now to make sure this darkness in you goes away forever. (Reverts back and chants an incantation) Jovornum Syxmenka Torka!

I fired a blast of rainbow light and a blob of pitch black darkness came out of him and separated from him.

Nicole came and she was ready.

Nicole: Never again Sinestro. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Sinestro's darkness was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Sinestro: (Groans) J.D.?

Me: How do you feel Sinestro?

Sinestro: I'm back to my old self. I'm back to what I was when we met.

Me: Welcome back Sinestro.

Sinestro: Thank you J.D. Thank you for never giving up on me.

Me: I had to do what was right to save you from the monster you were.

We both hugged.

Green Lantern: You did really good J.D. and thank you for clearing my name.

Me: No problem John. Lets just say that we saved two lives today.

Sinestro: I want to correct my wrongs and set the Sinestro Corps on the right path of good.

Me: That's a wise choice.

Lana: Lets do it. But where does the Sinestro Corps live?

Me: They live on the planet of Qward and that planet serves as the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps.

Sinestro: That's right.

We then went to the planet Qward. The planet was located 5,900 light-years away from Earth and it was a city planet and what looks like an industrial planet.

Me: So this is Qward.

Lana: This planet is cool!

Laney: It's an industrial factory planet.

Lincoln: I didn't know planets can have environments like this.

Aqua: Me neither. This is so interesting.

Lucy: It sure is.

Green Lantern: This place is every Green Lantern's worst nightmare.

Hawkgirl: It sure is.

Then the Sinestro Corps members came out.

Me: Whoa!

Sinestro: Stand down! They're with me.

Me: I know all these guys.

Sinestro told all of the corps to renounce the paths of evil and chaos and join him in fighting for the side of good and surprisingly they accepted.

The Sinestro Corps was on the path to redemption.

Back on Earth we revealed everything that went down and how it happened. Everyone was shocked and we gained a powerful allie as a result.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this as well as the lines for it. Thanks for that man. The Sinestro Corps are one of the strangest organizations in the Green Lantern Universe and it's cool. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	383. Fandom Pains

[One dark and stormy night at the Phoenix Storm Estate, Brittney, Wednesday, Shannon, Maggie, Raven, Yumi, Lucy, Haiku and Edwin are getting ready to watch their favorite show.]

Spooky TV Announcer: You're watching Fright TV, up next, the season premiere of Vampires of Melancholia.

Lucy: This is it, Edwin. A whole new season of our favorite show, can't wait to watch it, all of us.

Brittney: You said it Lucy.

Maggie: Vampires are my favorite creatures of darkness.

Shannon: Mine too and I am descended from witches.

Yumi: I love vampires too.

[Laney walks in with a bowl of popcorn]

Laney: You know, Lucy. I wasn't quite sure about this show. But I love how artistically tortured these vampires are.

Lucy: Thank you, Laney. It's so nice to have someone in this house who appreciates my passions.

Brittney: (To the viewers) You're probably wondering why would Laney watch a show about vampires? Well, after the day Lucy tried to use spells to get back at the other siblings. Laney has been spending time watching Vampires of Melancholia with Lucy, and has grown to be rather fascinated with vampires. She even thought about going as a vampire for Halloween.

[Just then Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn appear out of nowhere]

Lori: Hey, guys.

Leni: Scoot over.

Carol: We want to watch too.

May: Same here.

Dawn: Yeah!

Lucy: [Frightened, jumps and yelps]

Laney: Oh, hey guys. You here to watch too?

Leni: Yeah! We wouldn't want to miss an episode VoM!

Lucy: First, please don't call it that, second, you guys have never been interested in my show, why are you-?

[Before she can finish, Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn climb over her to look at the screen]

Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn: Ah! There he is!

[On screen, a taxi pulls up in front of the castle, and Blake Bradley comes out]

Blake/Tristan: Woah, this place looks sick.

Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn: [Giggling screams] Blake Bradley!

Goths: Who?

Lori: [Picks Lucy up] Duh, literally the cutest actor ever.

Leni: [Taking Lucy from Lori] Didn't you know he was gonna be a new character on VoM?

Laney: Did you know he was going to be a new character on VoM?

Brittney: No unfortunately.

Haiku shook her head.

The Goths shook their heads.

Lucy: [Gets herself down] DON'T CALL IT THAT!

Blake/Tristan: Yo! Anybody home?

Lori: [Sighs] Why is he literally so dreamy?

[The show changes scenes from Tristan calling for someone, to Edwin coming out]

Leni: Yikes, who's that creepy guy?

Lucy: That's Edwin, the main character.

Brittney: (Points to Lucy's Edwin Bust) That's him.

Carol: Oh.

Blake/Tristan: H-Hey, Uncle Eddie.

Edwin: Tristan, my great-great-great-great grand nephew, this is a surprise.

Laney: Grand nephew?

Brittney: Yeah he's over 300 years old and he has a big family tree that he's seen over the years.

Haiku: That's right.

Wednesday: Life is an immortal and disgraceful mistress.

Blake/Tristan: Looking good, are you sure you're really three hundred?

Edwin: What brings you to Melancholia?

Blake/Tristan: Just thought I'd crash at casa creepy for a while.

Edwin: Well, I must confess, I'm not really custom to sharing my castle with mortals.

Blake/Tristan: No worries bro, I can hang with anyone, now bring it in. Bro hug.

[Hugs his great-great-great-great grand uncle, much to Edwin's discomfort]

Lori: [Sighs] So gorge.

Leni: You can just tell, he'd be a great boyfriend.

Carol: He sure would.

May: He is gorgeous.

Dawn: He sure is.

Brittney: Carol and Lori you two are getting married soon.

Lori: We know. But it can't hurt to admire someone that's so handsome and gorge.

Shannon: Well I'm sending a text to Vince and Bobby just in case.

Shannon pulled out her phone and typed to Vince and Bobby.

Lucy: [From underneath Lori, Leni, Carol, Dawn and May] What is happening?

Brittney: (Sighs) Teen love Lucy.

[Tristan and Edwin walk upstairs, Edwin stops to look at a picture of Griselda]

Edwin: Sigh.

Lori: Wait, who's she?

Lucy: Griselda, the other main character, she's on a quest to the underworld right now, if you guys had watched the show from the beginning you'd-

Leni: [Cutting Lucy off] Why are her teeth all pointy? Wait, his teeth are pointy too.

Laney: Seriously?

Carol: She's cool.

May: She sure is.

Dawn: Yeah.

Lucy: [Jumps up in between her sisters] Because they're vampires.

Haiku: That's right.

Yumi: Yeah.

Raven: They are vampires.

[Slightly less than an hour later, the end credits are playing]

Spooky TV Announcer: Tune in next week, for more Vampires of Melancholia.

Lori: [Sighs] That was literally amazing.

Leni: Totes, this is definitely gonna be our new Friday night thing, Lori, me, May, Carol, Dawn, you guys and VoM.

Carol: Shut up! This is gonna be awesome!

Dawn: It sure is!

May: I love it.

[Lori rubs Lucy's hair as she, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn head upstairs.]

Lucy: It's "Vampires of Melancholia"! [Sighs, and picks up Edwin]

Laney: I know it wasn't the perfect night to watch your favorite show with Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn but-

Lucy: It was horrible! That pretty boy was ruining the show! I had to suffer through those five ogling at him for almost an hour!

Maggie: Lucy calm down. I'm sure it's just a phase they're going through with this.

Shannon: She's right. Bobby and Vince said that they understood as long as it's not in real life.

Wednesday: Good.

Laney: That's true and I agree. That Blake Bradley character isn't exactly my favorite character either. I'm sure he'll be dead after two seasons. But, anyway. Lori and Leni have taken a shine to your favorite show. Like I was when I first watched it. It was scary for me at first but I faced my fear and grew to like it.

Lucy: Is this going anywhere?

Laney: Yes. I'm saying you should try to get Lori and Leni more acquainted to the show like you did for me. I'm sure if they knew what "Vampires of Meloncholia" was all about, they would change their tunes. [Lucy gets an idea]

Lucy: That's it, Laney! I know just what to do...

Brittney: I think I know what Lucy is going to do. And I like it.

[A week later, Lori is marking off the calendar]

Lori: How excited are you for tonight's episode?

[Goes to help Leni, Carol, May and Dawn with the dishes]

Leni: So excited, according to rumors on social media, Tristan's going to turn the dungeon into a gym. Tristan working out, can you even?

Carol: Shut up. I can't even imagine.

May: Me too.

Dawn: Same here.

[They sigh dreamily]

Lucy: [Groans] Let's hope this works guys. [Places Edwin on the table, takes a deep breath, and goes over to Lori and Leni] Hey guys, now that we're all, um, 'VoM heads', you have to join us in all of the super fun pre-show rituals.

Lori: Rituals?

Laney: Yeah, you know. It's what all true vampire fans do before and episdode of VoM. Since you guys are new to the show we thought it would be great if you know how we prepare for a new episode.

The Goths came in with them.

Lucy: Yes, you guys are going to love them. [She dawns an evil grin. Later, the bathroom wall is covered with pictures of vampires] First, you have to look the part, with a full vampire makeover.

Leni: [Observes the photos] Eww, do we have to look so sickly?

Laney: Because vampires always look pale because there undead.

Leni: Ew! I hate dead guys!

Brittney: That's what they are Leni.

Carol: I saw that.

May: Vampires are really cool and it would be awesome.

Dawn: It sure would be cool to be a vampire.

Lucy: Well, it's a really important part of watching the show, but if you're not in to it and you'd just go back to watching "The Dream Boat".

Lori: Don't be ridiculous. Come on, Leni. It'll be good contouring practice, [picks up one of the photos] Look how much their cheekbones pop.

Leni: [Gasps] Good point.

[Lucy growls. Later, just as May, Carol, Dawn, Leni and Lori are finishing up, Lori gets an idea]

Lori: Wait, [runs out of the bathroom, walks back in, scares Leni by wearing fangs and hisses, and giggles] Halloween leftovers!

[Leni giggles, and Lori shoves a pair into her mouth, then a pair of fangs appear in Lucy's mouth]

Laney: Nice, guys! You actually look like vampires.

Carol: We sure do.

May: I look awesome.

Dawn: Me too.

Brittney: Just like me. (Brittney showed her smile and revealed that she had real fangs and her eyes glow red)

Lori screamed and jumped into Carol's arms.

Brittney: I have the ability to change my teeth into fangs. When I embraced the Gothic Subculture, I chose Vampire fangs to make me look like a true Mistress of The Night.

Haiku: Wicked.

Maggie: Wow. That is so wicked.

Yumi: That's neat.

Carol: I look cool as a vampire.

Leni: [Pointing at her teeth, and speaking in a Transylvanian accent] Look, I'm Tristan's weird old uncle.

Laney: Uh, it's Edwin.

Shannon: That's right. I look cool with fangs like a vampire. Hey.

Shannon went to her room and came back with a spider necklace with a blood red gem on it.

Brittney: Nice spider necklace.

Shannon: Thanks Brittney. It's a vampire medallion. And I also have these on.

Shannon had pentagram earrings on with black and red jewels on them.

[Lucy covers Edwin's eyes. Later, they're all in the living room]

Lucy: Next, you have to see the world from a vampire's perspective.

[Lori, Leni, May, Dawn and Carol look at each other in confusion, later...]

Lori: Uh, this is giving me a migraine.

[They are revealed to be hanging upside down like bats]

Laney: Yeah, it didn't go well with me either. But this how we vampires hang. [laughs] Get it?

Brittney laughed.

Brittney: That was a good one.

Maggie: I agree.

Lucy: Don't you go Luan on me.

Leni: I don't know, guys. All this is giving me a headache. [Lucy smiles, but it disappears when Leni gasps in excitement] Wait, is that my missing jelly sandal under the couch? [Falls down, landing on her head, and checks under the couch finding her sandal] Wahoo!

Lori: [Joining Leni] And my missing ring.

Carol: (Joining them) And here's my missing earrings.

Leni: [Gasps, and reaches under the couch, finding two dolls that looked remarkably like her and Lori] And Lucy, I found your creepy dolls.

Laney: Hey, aren't those your vood-

Lucy: [Angrily takes the dolls] Give me those!

Brittney: Voodoo Dolls. (Pulls out a Voodoo Doll that looks like an associate of Chandler Henderson) They really work but you need a DNA sample like a hair or a drop of blood.

Leni: We should def do this every week, we'll never lose anything again.

Yumi: This is gonna be a long while.

Lucy: [Face palms herself] Sigh. [Later that evening] Next, you have to watch the show as a vampire would, in one of these. [gestures to an array of coffins on the floor, they all get in one]

Brittney: I like floating in a lotus position.

The Goths: Same here.

Haiku: Me and Lucy like the coffin.

Lori: [Holding her sore back] Uh, this provides zero lumbar support.

Leni: [Holding her own sore back] It's also really hard on your back.

Carol: [Holding her own sore back] It is very uncomfortable.

May: It sure is.

Dawn: Yeah.

Lori: I cannot spend a whole hour in this.

[Lucy dawns a fangy smile, but it soon disappears, when Leni gets an idea]

Leni: Wait, I know, [races off, and soon returns] decorative throw pillows, they'll add support, [throws the pillows to Lori and on Lucy and Laney] and a little zhuzh.

Laney: Wow. This makes it way more comfortable.

Lori: Ooh, and we can use the lid to make a fun TV tray.

[Lucy's jaw drops in disbelief]

Brittney: Very clever.

Lucy: Wait, there's still one more ritual. [Runs off, and returns with a pitcher of homemade blood] This is an absolute must, toasting every new episode with a refreshing glass of homemade blood.

Leni: [Horrified, along with Lori] Eww! [Lucy pours Leni a glass] I don't know if I can handle this.

[Tries to prevent herself from barfing]

Brittney: Oh that reminds me.

Brittney pulled out a cooler with a red droplet on it and opened it. She pulled out a pack of blood.

Brittney: Here Lucy. O+ blood fresh from the blood bank.

She handed it to her.

Lucy: Thank you Brittney.

Lucy opened the pouch and drank the blood.

Lucy: Ah. Good blood. He had donuts before he gave it.

Laney: That's amazing how you can taste what's in the blood.

Raven: Being a vampire must be interesting.

Lori: It's literally interesting. But I can't drink blood.

Carol: Me neither.

Lucy: I get that, it's not easy being a fan of this show, I'll understand if you guys wanna bail.

Lori: Wait, [runs off, turns on the blender, and returns with new drinks] beet smoothies, they look just like blood, but now they're delicious and full of antioxidants. Yay.

Laney: Uh, I'll pass on those smoothies.

Brittney: I would like one.

Carol: Thanks Lori.

Leni: Cheers.

Lucy: Sigh.

[Leni, Lori, Carol, Brittney and Lucy toast their cups]

Lori: Ooh, ooh, it's starting.

[Kills the lights. The episode begins with Edwin writing a letter to Griselda]

Edwin: My darling Griselda, how I wish you were here to help me endure this visit from my boorish nephew, he actually asked me if I was a I was a boxers or briefs man.

[Hears crashing sounds coming from the dungeon, goes to check and is shocked that Tristan turned it into a gym]

Tristan: [Playing corn hole] Oh yeah! Yo, Uncle Eddie, wanna play some corn hole.

Edwin: What happened to my castle?!

Tristan: I redecorated it, bro. Put some boom in your gloom, and look, I got you a lid so we can match in the thatch, now how about a selfie with your favorite nephew.

Edwin: I told you, I don't show up in these.

[Tristan takes the selfie, and looks at it, realizing that]

Tristan: Oh right, my bad.

[The episode ends, Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn dreamily sighing, Lucy growling in annoyance]

Lori: [rubbing Lucy's hair as she, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn head upstairs] Good times, Luce. Can't wait for next week. [Lucy groans]

Laney: Yeah, I know. Tristan is really becoming a bother. It's like he doesn't respect the show at all!

Brittney: I agree.

The goths agree.

Lucy: Exactly! Ugh! I've been trying to drive Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn out of watching this show!

Laney: What? Why would you want to do that?

Shannon: I was thinking exactly the same thing.

Lucy: Because all they care about is this meathead mortal! Who is ruining the show! Just like Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn are ruining our nights for us!

Haiku: That's right.

Laney: Well, that's true. But what can we do? It's not like we can get rid of this guy. [Lucy gets another idea]

Lucy: Maybe we can... [Evil laugh]

Laney: I've got to stop giving her ideas.

[The next day Lucy is holding a Morticians Club meeting]

Lucy: This emergency meeting of The Young Morticians Club is now called to order. I have a favor to ask, you guys watch Vampires of Melancholia right?

[The other club members minus Haiku exchange glances]

[The other members stutter in agreement, Lucy is pleased with this]

Lucy: How would you like to help me get rid of him? [Later, Lucy and the Morticians Club are going door to door with petitions, Lucy knocks on one person's door]

Lucy: Hi, I'm collecting signatures to remove Blake Bradley from Vampires of Melancholia. Would you sign? [Later, she and the other club members meet up to compare progress] Okay, pretty good guys, we got forty-five signatures and fifteen pieces of candy from people who thought we were trick-or-treaters.

[Lucy and Haiku smile at each other]

Lucy, Haiku and the Goths: Goth perks.

In Maria's Room Yumi, Raven and Shannon were talking to Maria.

Maria: So Lucy and the Goths are working to get Blake Bradley off of Vampires of Melancholia?

Yumi: Yeah. Guys, I'm starting to wonder if we've crossed a line here.

Raven: Just what are you getting at?

Shannon: Yeah, Yumi. You better not be thinking of ditching us and ratting us out to May, Lori, Carol, Leni, and Dawn.

Yumi: No way! I'm with you all the way!

Lucy: If you're a real Vampires of Melancholia fan, then you know we have to do it. Besides, all of us are doing this plan now. It's too late to turn back.

Yumi: Fine. But don't blame me when everyone hates us for what we've done.

Yumi went to see Gwen. She revealed everything.

Gwen: Oh Yumi, it doesn't matter if they like a certain character in the show. What matters is that you want to spend time with your family.

Yumi: Never thought of it that way. Thanks Gwen.

Gwen: You're welcome Yumi.

[Back at the school]

Lucy: Okay, did everyone finish their protest letters to the studio?

Haiku: Mines a poem. Should we take these to the post office?

Lucy: No, that'll take too long, I have a better idea. [The Morticians Club strap their letters to a swarm of bats] You know what to do Fangs, [petting her bat] and no biting.

[Haiku opens the window, and the bats fly]

[That Friday night, Lucy and Edwin are getting ready]

Lucy: This is it, Edwin. Time to see if our protests were heard.

Laney: Do you really think your petitions will work, Lucy.

Lucy: It has to work.

Brittney: Lets hope so.

Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn: [Prancing into the living room with their beet smoothies, their vampire faces, and wearing pink t-shirts] Who's ready for some VoM?

Lori: Check out the shirts we made, 'TEAM TRISTAN'.

Leni: Don't worry, we made team Edwin shirts for you guys.

[Leni places a black t-shirt on Edwin, and Lori hands the other shirts to Lucy, Laney and the Goths]

Laney: Thanks, Leni. [Takes the shirt, on the show, Edwin and Tristan are eating dinner]

Brittney: Nice. Team Edwin. I feel like I'm in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse with Teams Edward and Jacob.

Shannon: It sure feels that way.

Raven: It sure does.

Tristan: Great grub, Uncle Eddie, but you got any garlic for these fries?

Edwin: Garlic?! Are you serious?

Wednesday: Garlic kills vampires you numbskull.

Brittney: So does Sunlight, Holy Water and Silver.

Tristan: Guess that's a neg. Hey, how 'bout we burn off these carbs with a port meal workout?

Edwin: What?! [Suddenly thinks of something] Or instead of a workout, eh, how about we walk along the misty, slippery, cliffs of Melancholia?

Leni: Mmm, cardio, this should be fun.

Carol: It sure will.

May: Yeah.

Lucy: Yes, it should.

[Evil grin]

Tristan: Dude, this mist is like a built in airbrush filter.

Edwin: [Pretending to care] Careful, Tristan. The cliffs.

Tristan: [Walking backwards with his camera phone] It's cool Uncle Eddie, just gotta take this self- [falls off the cliff] iiiiieeeeeeee...!

[Edwin smiles as Tristan falls to his demise]

Brittney: Whoa!

Shannon: Holy Moonlight!

Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn: [Shocked and upset] What?! Tristan! No!

[They hold each other, teary eyed]

Lucy: [Pretending to be upset] Oh no, not Tristan, the horror.

Leni: [Still sobbing, along with Lori] He was so young, and so cute!

Carol: [Still sobbing] This is a nightmare!

May: [Still sobbing] I can't believe this!

Lori: How could VoM do this?! Sorry Lucy, I literally can't even deal right now!

[She, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn run upstairs, crying]

Laney: Wow, Lucy. I guess your protest really did work.

Brittney: They sure did.

Lucy: Yes. Our voices were heard, should we celebrate with some early halloween candy? [Pulls out three fun-sized candies]

Laney: Um, thanks... [Laney looks up at the stairway and sighs]

Shannon: No thank you.

Brittney: Thanks for the offer Lucy but no thank you.

[A week later, Lucy marks off the calendar]

Spooky TV Announcer: And now, an all new episode of Vampires of Melancholia.

Lucy: [Happily sighs] Blissful solitude at last.

Laney: [sighs] Yeah. I guess so.

Yumi (glares at Lucy): Yep. You, me, our fellow Goths can finally watch a Tristan free show and Lori, Leni, May, Carol and Dawn aren't around to bug us anymore. But was it really worth it?

Lucy: Why are you so sad? You should be celebrating! Tristan is gone and so is Lori, Leni, Carol, Dawn and May.

Laney: Yeah, I'm glad that Tristan is gone. But I'm not so glad that they aren't watching with us anymore.

Lucy: What do you mean? All they care about is halfwit hunk who desecrates Edwin's family name.

Laney: I know. But it was so much fun having them around to watch the show with. Just like it was fun just sharing it with you when I first got into the show.

Brittney: It was fun having them with us.

Lucy: Don't worry guys. We can enjoy our show without them. Oh! It's starting!

[The episode starts. Edwin is eating dinner]

Edwin: Why does something feel amiss? No more selfies, or protein shakes, or dreaded bro hugs, and yet I feel a twinge of remorse. [Lucy looks at her bust of Edwin with disbelief] Yes, Tristan could be a bit of a fool, and his home gym did ruin my marble floors, but he meant well, after all, he just wanted to spend time with, family, [puts on the hat Tristan gave him] and I drove him to his demise.

Lucy: Gasp. [looks at the shirt Lori and Leni made for her] And I am a cold, selfish, sister.

[Edwin runs to the cliffs where Tristan fell]

Edwin: Tristan! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Tristan!

[Edwin cries over what he did, followed by Lucy, who wipes the tears off her face.]

Lucy: I'm sorry, Yumi. You were right. We did go too far.

Yumi (smiles): Apology accepted. It might be too late to get Tristan back. But it's not too late to get Lori, Leni, Dawn, and May back.

Laney: Wow. I never saw it like that. No wonder Edwin misses him. Tristan just wanted to spend time with his family. [sniffs] Kinda like...

Brittney: Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn.

Laney: Exactly.

Lucy: Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn wanted to spend time with us! Guys, Laney, Edwin. I know it's too late to get Tristan back, but maybe it's not too late for my sisters and friends. [Pauses the show and goes to Lori, Leni, Carol, May, and Dawn's bedrooms] Lori? Leni? Carol? May? Dawn?[Sees that they're not there] I guess it is too late, I blew it. [Walks over to the stairs] Sigh. [Walks down the stairs, and sees the door being unlocked, Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn walk in with paper grocery bags]

Lori: [To Leni] So, Lisa wanted my used tissues and-

Lucy: Gasp. Guys will you please watch Vampires of Melancholia with me? I know you probably don't want to now that Tristan's gone, the truth is, I just wanna hang out with you guys.

Laney: [Enters] Me too.

Shannon: Same here.

Lori: Of course we'll watch, Tristan may have been the reason we got into the show, but the reason we stayed is because its been so much fun, sharing it with you guys.

Leni: Yeah, in fact, we were just at the store getting vampire themed snacks for tonight. [Reaches into her bag] I got garlic bread, is that right?

Laney: Actually, garlic is- [Lucy covers Laney's mouth]

Lucy: It's perfect. Come on.

[Runs to the TV. Later the Goths, Lori, Leni, Carol, May and Dawn are enjoying their garlic bread, while Edwin eats his dinner, suddenly there is a knock at his door]

Edwin: Who could that be? A wandering traveler? A door to door salesman?

[Opens the door to find, a very pale, Tristan. The Goths, Lori, Leni, Carol, May, Dawn, Laney, and Lucy's jaws drop in surprise]

Tristan: What's up, Uncle Eddie?

[Tristan hugs his very confused uncle]

Edwin: Tristan? You're back, but how? [Griselda walks in the door] Griselda? You're back too?

Griselda: We crossed paths in the underworld, bringing him back with me was a snap, well, more of a bite.

[They both show their fangs, revealing that Tristan is now a vampire, too]

Lori: [In union with Leni] Yay! Tristan!

Leni: [In union with Lori] Yes! Ah!

Carol: [In union with May] Yeah!

May: [In union with Dawn] Yay!

Dawn: [In union with everyone] He's back!

Laney: Wow, Lucy. I guess your protest didn't work after all.

Lucy: Yes, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm glad.

Brittney: Me too.

Leni: Am I crazy? Or is Tristan even cuter as a vampire?

Lucy: Well, the fangs do help.

[Lori, Leni, Carol, May, Dawn and the goths hug Lucy and Laney, who smiles and hugs them back as the episode irises out.]

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown place something evil was brewing.

The cops were running from the Circus Freaks Acid Breath, Frightwig, and Thumbskull.

Thumbskull: Yeah! Who's the boss now?

Frightwig: So long, coppers!

?: Looks like you've all been busy.

Zombozo walk out of a nearby alleyway.

Acid Breath (scared): H-Hey, boss. How's it going? We scared some more people for you and-

Zombozo (grabs Acid Breath by the collar): Great! At this rate, I'll be full of laughter and fear in 10,000 years! (throws Acid BReath to the ground and glares at Frightwig and Thumbskull) It's time I showed you morons how it's done!

Something is coming to Royal York and things are about to get Freaky!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do Fandom Pains for a while now but I didn't know how to set it up. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for it. Thanks for that and the lines for it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	384. Attack of The Evil Circus

It starts in another part of town down the street from an abandoned amusement. Zombozo and his goons the Circus Freak Trio just scared some more people.

Zombozo (smirks): Clearly, we are the scariest clowns the world has seen. (frowns at his minions) So why is it that you three have failed in giving me enough fear and laughter to feed on?

Frightwig: Give us a break, boss! We're doing the best we can.

They then saw Riley walking down a sidewalk near them.

Thumbskull: Hey! I know that girl!

Acid Breath: Me too! That's the girl Tennyson likes to talk to alot. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's his girlfriend.

Zombozo (grins evilly): You three follow her. And when she's alone, grab her and bring her to me! Then we can work on the next stage of our plan!

Acid Breath: You got it boss.

They did so and Riley was minding her own business.

Riley: (Looks at her foot) Uh oh my shoe's untied.

When she was tying her shoe the Circus Freaks grabbed her and she was taken.

* * *

20 minutes later Me, Rachel, Eion, Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Laney, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Chione, Ben, Gwen, The Ed's and Luan were walking in the area she was and we found her shoe.

Me: Well here's her shoe but no Riley. It's like she just vanished.

Lincoln: What's that place right there?

Lincoln pointed to the Abandoned Amusement Park.

Lori: That's the abandoned Aeroland Amusement Park. It was shut down 30 years ago because of tax evasion.

Lisa: Also the safety regulations were poorly inspected.

Ben suddenly knew what was going on.

Ben: Zombozo is behind this!

Me: Zombozo? Who's he?

Laney: I don't think I would like this guy.

Gwen: He's a villainous clown that feeds on the emotions of others to make himself stronger. He's an emotion vampire so to speak.

Ben: This time he's gone too far!

Me: Uh oh!

Ben was about to rush in but Ed became Edzilla and Gwen restrained him.

Me: We're gonna need some help for this.

I press the skull on my Punisher Watch.

Punisher: JD. It's been a while since we've last talked with each other.

Me: I wish this was a social call, Frank. But it isn't. One of our friends has been kidnapped.

Punisher: Which one was it?

Me: Riley Anderson. She was kidnapped by an evil clown named Zombozo. And right now, Ben's freaking out. It's taking Edzilla and Gwen to calm him down! If we're going to get Riley back, we'll need your help.

Punisher: Count me in. I haven't killed a major villain for a long time!

Me: Okay. We're at the abandoned Aeroland Amusement Park that was shut down 30 years ago.

Punisher: On my way.

Me: Ben calm down! Zombozo will pay for this I promise you. But getting angry about it won't help anything.

Ben: (Calms down) You're right. Lets go.

We go into the park and the Punisher was with us.

Laney is Shaking in fear.

Lincoln: Laney I know you're scared but you got to try and focus.

Laney: I know Lincoln. But I've always been scared of clowns since I went to the circus when I was 6.

Luan: It's okay Lanes. I promise we'll get through this together.

Laney: Thanks guys.

Me: He's in the fun house. I can feel it.

Ben: Me too.

Thumbskull: Hey!

We turned and saw the Circus Freak trio.

Ben: Circus Freaks. It's been a while. I thought you were in a ditch somewhere.

Acid Breath: Very funny Tennyson.

Frightwig: If you want to get to the boss you have to get passed us.

Thumbskull: And that won't be easy.

Me: All right then. Ben, you and Laney go after Zombozo and we'll handle these atrocities of nature.

Ben: You got it and I know just the alien for when I face him.

Laney: Okay.

They did so and we split them off and fought the freaks.

* * *

WARNING: THE BATTLES ARE GRUESOME, BLOODY AND HAVE DEATH. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Battle 1: THUMBSKULL

Edzilla, Punisher, Lincoln, Lily, Me and Lynn were fighting Thumbskull.

Edzilla: ED AND PUNISHER SMASH PUNY NUMBSKULL!

Thumbskull: It's Thumbskull, you idiot!

Punisher (to Edzilla): You can do the smashing, big guy. I'll do all the shooting!

Me: As Thing of the Fantastic 4 says It's Clobbering Time!

I punch Thumbskull in the face and Lynn threw a big rock into his chest and sent him crashing into a stand.

Thumbskull got up and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him to where he was numb.

Edzilla smashed him into pulp and Lily fired high power glowing water blast and it sent him crashing into another stand.

Punisher: People like you deserve to die.

The Punisher fired multiple shots into Thumbskull and killed him instantly.

Me: Burn in Hell Thumbskull. Great shooting Frank.

Punisher: Thank you J.D.

* * *

Battle 2: ACID BREATH

Lori, Eddy, Luan, Lisa, Chione, Gwen and Eion were facing Acid Breath.

Acid Breath blew acid at Lori and she fired a blast of wind at him that blew him into the wall.

Acid Breath: You are really starting to annoy me.

Lori: You mouth is literally the most disgusting I've ever seen.

Lisa: Your oral hygiene is the most atrocious thing I've ever seen.

Luan: It sure is. Your mouth is one that really ruins the Tooth! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously you are a disgusting freak.

They laugh at Acid Breath.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Lori: That was a good one.

Chione: It sure was.

Eion: You actually look like You came out of the rear end of a rotten moose corpse.

They laugh at him some more and he was enraged.

Eddy: Actually he looks like he came out of Ed's rotten gym bag!

Gwen: (Giggles) That was funny.

Acid Breath: I will kill you all for turning me into a joke!

Eion did some Firebending stances and just as Acid Breath was about to fire a huge blast of acid, Eion fired a huge blast of fire from her hand and it went into his mouth and it ignited the acid inside him and he exploded into neon blue fire. He was screaming in excruciating agony as he was on fire.

Lori: Whoa!

Lisa: Whoa is right! His body has sulfuric minerals in it and when it was exposed to high temperatures it ignited.

Eion: I learned about all this in Chemistry Class.

Lori: We saw this in Ethiopia on our global vacation. When Sulfur is set on fire it burns with neon blue fire.

Acid Breath suddenly exploded all over the place as a pile of flaming embers.

Eddy: That's it for him.

Luan: It sure was.

Chione: I can't believe that he was made of sulfur.

Lisa: I would call that a death sentence waiting to happen.

Lori: Me too.

* * *

Battle 3: FRIGHTWIG

Edd, Lola and Rachel were facing Frightwig.

She flung her tentacle hair and the wrecking balls on the ends were powerful. Lola fired blasts of fire and Edd fired lasers. She dodged them and Rachel swooped in and tied up her hair.

Edd: Frightwig don't you realize that what you're doing is wrong?

Frightwig: You can never begin to understand what my life was like growing up as a child. All my life I was made fun of because of my appearence and my parents hated my guts because of it! I got the nickname Frightwig because of it.

Edd: Oh my lord!

Lola: You're wrong about that Frightwig. We've met people that have had their lives ruined because of bad parenting, tragedies, nightmarish events and all that. They were scarred for life because of it and they either turned to a life of crime or didn't show their dark pasts by feigning happyness.

Edd: That's right. I have a very high IQ and like you I have something that would make me what you are.

Frightwig: You do?

Lola: He does and I will never forget that sight. (Shudders) I'm sorry Double D.

Edd: No worries Lola. It's true. Let me show you.

Rachel: What is it?

Lola: You don't want to know Rachel. So you better look away.

Rachel: Oh I see.

Lola: J.D. Double D is gonna take off his hat!

Me: Thanks for the warning Lola!

I form a dome of darkness to block out the disgusting sight of Edd's unmentionable hidden feature and Lola and Rachel turned away as Double D took off his hat. Frightwig was sickened by the sight of it and she went to a nearby trash can and threw up. Double D put his hat back on.

Edd: You can look now guys.

The Dome of darkness faded and we looked again.

Frightwig: (Vomits) That was so disgusting!

Lola: Sorry you had to see that.

Frightwig: It's all right. But I stand corrected.

Me: But anyway Frightwig what you're doing is wrong and you got to realize what you've been doing all this time. You've been scaring people and doing all kinds of crimes. I know there's good in you. You've been keeping it hidden all this time. You've got to reach deep into your heart and erase those negative emotions and this monster that took over. What's you're real name?

Frightwig: Selena Helena.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure.

In the depths of her subconcious Frightwig was surrounded by a horrible cloud of darkness that left her isolated and completely cut off from the world.

Frightwig: I don't know if I can. What should I do?

Lola: You'll have to find the answer to that question on your own. Selena this isn't the right path to choose in life because of your hatred and resentfulness towards your family and enemies. You have to find a way to bring those people that destroyed your life to justice.

Lincoln: She's right. Before J.D. came my life, living with 11 sisters was really rough and it was a constant struggle and it was also a constant war. But J.D. and I have been through it all like brothers and that bond grew and grew into a powerful force that joined our families together and he helped my sisters realize that they had problems that made them into better people. He essentially became the light at the end of the tunnel.

Lisa: That's right. I am a scientist and I thought that emotions were a meaningless trait and I didn't show them hardly at all. But J.D. helped me realize that they are an important part of who I am.

Lynn: I am a sports master and I was an extremely competitive person that only wanted to be number 1 in everything in the world sports. I would always bully Lincoln to get him to man up and he did. But I did all that because I love him. J.D. helped me realize that there are other ways to help him without the use of physical force.

Lola: Yes. I'm a pageant queen and before J.D. came I was a selfish little brat that only thought about no one but herself and was a total tattle-tale. I would get into fights all the time and all that. But J.D. helped me realize that being all that can have some disasterous punishments.

Lori: And I am the eldest of the Loud Siblings and before J.D. came I literally was a selfish, self-absorbed and pushy girl that would always try to get what I wanted because of my age as the eldest. I would push people out of my room and threaten them and I always thought of myself as nothing more than an overzealous tyrant. But J.D. came and he made me realize what was wrong with me and he made me into a better person.

Lincoln: That's right Selena. It's never too late to change who you are for the greater good and protect everyone that you care about.

Selena: I think I understand now.

Lori, Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lisa reached out and Frightwig took Lincoln and Lori's hands and she was enveloped in a blinding white light.

A blob of pitch black darkness left her and her skin color was now fair.

Frightwig: I feel better than ever. I can't believe that I was a monster.

Lola: It's not your fault Selena.

Lincoln: Guys look!

Lincoln pointed to the blob of darkness and we were shocked.

Me: That's the darkness that poisoned your mind because of everything that you went through.

Lola: That's a horrible feeling.

Eion: It sure is. I can't believe that was inside her and was causing her to do this.

Punisher: I think it was her hate and resentment towards her parents that lead her to do this.

Me: Looks like you got two new targets after this is over Frank.

Punisher: I sure do.

The darkness in Frightwig's heart vanished and was gone forever.

Me: That's it for that. Now lets find Zombozo.

We went into the fun house.

* * *

Battle 4: ZOMBOZO

10 minutes earlier as the fight was raging on, Ben and Laney were walking through the fun house.

Laney: I'm not scared of clowns. I'm not scared of clowns.

Ben: It's gonna be all right Laney.

They got into the biggest room in the Fun House and they saw Riley tied up in a chair and gagged.

Ben: Riley!

Zombozo: Welcome Ben Tennyson!

He came out and he was ready for them.

Ben: It's been a while Zombozo.

Zombozo: That it has Ben. I kidnapped your friend here as part of my plan to get revenge.

Laney: Revenge? For what?

Zombozo: He ruined my first plan when we met and now I'm going to return the favor.

Ben: We'll see about that. When you kidnapped my girlfriend you sealed your fate. This time you will die Zombozo. I will get the last laugh forever!

Ben turned into Ghostfreak.

Ben: **GHOSTFREAK!**

Zombozo: Like I said before kid. I sell the tricks. I don't buy them.

Ghostfreak: **I just figured out that there's something I'm even more afraid of than you.**

Ghostfreak fired a blast of dark energy from his hand at Zombozo and it blew his whole left leg off and then he punched him in the face.

BLAM!

Ghostfreak became invisible.

We arrived at the scene.

Me: Are we in time to watch the fireworks?

Laney: You sure are.

Ghostfreak: **Losing my girlfriend to some goofball emotional vampire that deserves to die. In other words...**

Ghostfreak appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head and then punched him in the face.

Ghostfreak: **You're forever damned and going down Clown.**

Me: Ben's an Ectonurite.

Lori: So that's an Ectonurite.

Lola: Lucy would love that alien.

Laney: She sure would. (Gasp)

Laney suddenly realized that clowns were made to make people laugh and never scare people and that their jokes are funny. Her face then became full of courage and determination. She ran and unsheathed her sword and she jumped into the air and slashed off both of Zombozo's arms and he screamed in excruiciating pain and she punched him in the stomach with devastating force and he belched up a huge amount of blood.

Laney: It's clowns like you that give clowns at circuses everywhere a really bad name!

Luan: Well said Laney!

Lincoln: She conquered her fear of clowns!

Lola: She sure did!

Lynn: Way to go Lanes!

Lori: I'm happy for you Laney.

Laney: Thanks guys.

Ghostfreak: **Great job Laney. Now to finish you off Zombozo. Never again will you mess with my family or anyone elses.**

The Punisher fired a barrage of bullets into Zombozo and killed him and Ghostfreak fired a huge blast of energy that completely obliterated him in an instant.

Ghostfreak: **Whoa! Now that really freaked me out.**

Ben reverted back and he cut Riley free and ungagged her.

Riley: Oh Ben!

She hugged him and cried hard.

Ben: It's okay Riley. It's okay.

Me: Zombozo and his cronies have been killed and Frightwig has been Reformed. Great job guys.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: We rescued Riley and Zombozo's Funhouse from Hell has been shut down for good.

Frightwig: That's right.

Eion: You said it.

Me: Thanks for helping us Frank.

Punisher: No Problem J.D.

We went back to the Estate and revealed everything. Frightwig was now on the Redemption Squad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter and the lines too. Thanks man as usual. Zombozo on Ben 10 was probably the most disturbing villain in the series from 2005 and 2016. The freaks were just as bad too. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	385. Cult of The Wolf Moon

WARNING: This Chapter is gonna have some gruesome scenes in it. You have been warned so read at your own risk.

* * *

It starts in the evening at the estate and we were watching the news reports.

News Reporter: In world news, the mysterious werewolf hero J.D. the Nocturnal has struck again. This time in Germany. He rounded up thieves stealing money from a bank. They were arrested and brought to trial.

Luna: Dudes this J.D. the Nocturnal must be J.D. I'm sure of it.

Luan: What makes you say that?

Luna: Think about it Lunes. He's J.D. here.

Me: You're right Luna. It is me. Let me show you.

I get up and I growled and become J.D. the Nocturnal.

Me: Here it is guys. I'm J.D. the Nocturnal.

Laney: He got this form from when we arrested Professor Milo.

Lisa: It was a special steroid formula that he calls the Werewolf Steroid. It's a mixture of anabolic steroids and Canis Lupus Estrogen.

Lucy: Wicked.

Maggie: It sure is. I like werewolves and vampires and this form is amazing.

Haiku: It sure is.

Lori: It literally is.

Luna, Sam, Luan, Lynn and Becky came and they were swooned over me and I was purring like a cat.

Me: Ooh. I never knew I was this attractive to the ladies. (Romantic pur)

Lana: Wolves are part of the dog family and they don't pur.

Me: I know Lana.

Lana's wolf friends came and howled and I howled with them.

Me: Uh oh!

I revert back.

Lori: What is it J.D.?

Me: I sense trouble in Paris.

Laney: What's going on in Paris?

I concentrated and sensed that a cult of werewolves are going to kill a bunch of American's in a deadly massacre by using a party for the 4th of July as a ruse.

Me: We got to get over there. Those people are in grave danger. Varie, Lori, Lucy, Lincoln, Linka, Paige, Maria, May, Alexis, She Hulk, Ben, Gwen, Sailor Mars, Yumi, and Tara, you all come with me.

Lori: We're on it .

Me: Ben how's Riley doing?

Ben: She's still shook up from the whole Zombozo incident.

Laney: I'm staying with her to make sure she's okay.

Me: Good idea Laney. Lets roll.

We set out for Paris.

* * *

We arrive in Paris, France and we joined the party.

Me: Here we are guys.

Sailor Mars: This is gonna be good.

Ben: These people are all in grave danger.

Gwen: We have to kill these guys at all costs.

Paige: That's right.

We went into an abandoned church and the doors closed. We were accompanied by a man named Andy McDermott and a woman named Serafine Pigot. They saw us.

Andy: You're J.D. Knudson.

Me: That's right and you are?

Andy: My name is Andy McDermott and these people are all in terrible danger.

Me: We have a feeling they are.

Hooded figures came out. They looked like monks from a cult. The lead pulled down the hood and it was a man named Claude.

Claude: Welcome Americans and may I say that you all have good taste.

Andy: Don't listen to him guys!

Andy stood up and tried to warn everyone that they were in grave danger. But everyone but us didn't believe him.

Ben: If you won't believe us then believe a transformation.

Ben became Blitzwolfer.

Ben: BLITZWOLFER!

Gwen: I thought you named that form Benwolf.

Blitzwolfer: Well, I decided to change the name. Benwolf sounded boring.

Me: A Loboan. Interesting form.

Claude: So you're Ben Tennyson.

Blitzwolfer: I sure am.

Me: He's not the only one that can go Primal.

I transform into J.D. the Nocturnal. Everyone was shocked.

Claude: You're the famous werewolf hero!

Me: That's right.

The hooded men injected something into them and they started to change.

Me: Uh oh. Lets see how my werewolf form affected my powers.

I fired a blast of energy at the wall and blew a whole in the wall.

Me: Everyone you have to get out of here. You're all of terrible danger. These people are going to kill you.

They believed me and they ran for their lives. The monks became WEREWOLVES!

Me: Lets dance!

The people were running for their lives as a huge bloodbath. Werewolf blood was splattering everywhere and severed limbs and heads were flying. The werewolves were dead until it was just me and Claude.

Me: You killed so many people Claude. You and your followers brought nothing bloodshed and carnage to the city of lights. Now you all will die!

Claude: We'll see.

He started changing.

He became a werewolf and we got into a vicious fight. I was dodging all of his attacks and I kicked him in the face and slashed his face and punched him in the mouth and knocked out a tooth.

The fight was too much for Claude and he turned back.

Me: Now it's time for you to die.

I plunge my hand into his back and rip out his beating heart and killed him.

Me: Andy. Eat his heart but you'll need this.

Andy took the drug and he became a werewolf and I tamed him and he ate the heart whole.

He howled in victory.

I used my magic to make Andy and Serafine use their werewolf forms at will and they can become like me. He and Serafine became a nocturnal werewolf team.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I saw the movie An American Werewolf In Paris from 1997 and it was a strange movie. It's the sequel to An American Werewolf in London from 1981. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines in this one. Thanks for that man. The fight and the music was awesome. Let me know what you all think. I'm sorry if I scared you all.

See you all next time.


	386. Never Play With Fire

It starts with me and Lincoln walking up to his room when we noticed something unusual on the doors of each of the rooms.

Me: Huh? What's this?

It was a piece of paper that had a new set of rules on it laminated and taped to the doors.

I take the piece of paper off and read it.

Me: (reading)

 _"GROUND RULES FOR PAGEANTS, CONCERTS, COMPETITIONS AND PERFORMANCES:_

1\. Every sibling and friend has the right to refuse an invitation to any other sibling or friends event, for whatever reason.

2\. If you are concerned that someone is blowing you off, you can bring the matter up at the next sibling meeting, or bring it up to Mom and Dad.

3\. Under no circumstances can a sibling be denied an invitation on the grounds of being 'bad luck'.

4\. No matter what happens, you will never be kicked out of the family."

These rules are perfect.

Lincoln: They sure are. Now I feel like I can have some free time.

I knock on Lynn's door.

Lynn: Come in.

We go in.

Me: Hey Lynn.

Lynn: Hey big bro and little bro.

Me: We found these rules on the doors. Are they brand new?

Lynn: Yes they are. We just put them up after the sibling meeting yesterday.

Me: You don't say. I was out on a mission for Lady Hokage in stopping terrorists over in Nigeria so I missed it.

Lincoln: And I was over at Clyde's that day.

Lynn: That's okay bros.

Lincoln: What brought this on?

Lynn: You remember that nightmare I had that was a vision of the future?

Me: (Nods) Mm-hmm.

Lincoln: You told us about it and realized that your superstitions were stupid.

Lynn: Yes. I was having thoughts about that and in the next sibling meeting I invented these rules to make sure that never happens.

Me: Well these rules are perfect so it's good you all came up with them.

Lincoln: It sure is.

I put the rules back on the door and we went into Lincoln's room and just as we were about to play some video games Lana came upstairs and knocked on our doors.

Lana: Guys! Something terrible is going on in Gotham you got to come see this!

* * *

In the swimming pool Maria was in the pool swimming and Kevin and Nazz were there too.

Kevin was looking at Maria and Nazz was getting Jealous.

Nazz: Kevin I'm your girlfriend remember?

Kevin: Oh yeah. Sorry Nazz.

Nazz: That's all right.

Lana came into the pool.

Lana: Maria we got big trouble in Gotham!

Maria: Uh oh!

* * *

We rush down to the living room we saw on the television that most of Gotham City was on fire.

Varie: Oh man! Gotham is burning!

Aylene: What in the world is causing this?

Lola: I think he's doing it! Look!

We saw a figure flying around firing lasers and they're setting some stores on fire and explosions were blowing them all apart into fiery rubble.

Laney: Whoa! That is a true Fire Bug.

Me: That's no ordinary fire bug Laney. That is Garfield Lynns A.K.A. Firefly.

Lola: Who is Firefly?

Rachel: I remember him. Garfield was the pyrotechnics and special effects master for pop star singer Cassidy. Cassidy is his ex-girlfriend and when she rejected him he was consumed with Pyromania and became Firefly to get revenge.

Me: So he's a frustrated former Pyrotechnics master turned into a Homicidal Pyromegalomaniacal Murderer.

Lisa: That's the appropriate term to describe him.

Lily: He should never play with fire. He will get burned.

Me: I agree and only Fire can stop him. Aylene, Sam, Paige, Lola, Lincoln, Eion, Yuko, Star, May, Tara, Spiderman, Alexis, Maria you all come with me. Lets go squash a Fire Bug!

We set out for Gotham.

* * *

In a factory Firefly had Cassidy in a factory and he was gonna explain his plan.

Cassidy: We can work this out. We can find a way.

We bursted into the factory.

Me: Garfield Lynns I presume?

Firefly: That's right J.D. I'm glad you all know who I am. Because I'm gonna be the last person you see before I waste all of you!

Batgirl: I see you've gotten some upgrades, including heat lasers and a new jetpack.

Firefly: What can I say? The new upgrades make me cooler and I'm glad you all came. Before you fight, I want you all to see what I'm gonna do.

Yuko: What are you gonna do?

Firefly: I'm glad you asked Yuko Tani.

Firefly took a test tube filled with something and he put it on a block of ice.

Firefly: I developed this gel that will burn through anything. (Strikes a match) Even ice.

The gel was lit on fire and it had a powerful reaction. It burned through the ice and it shattered and burned through the table and burned through the concrete.

Lola: That is some crazy stuff!

Me: Wow! That is lethal and powerful stuff.

He pulled a lever and it activated a crane that lifted a tank filled with thousands of gallons of the gel.

Eion: That tank is full of that stuff.

Firefly: It is.

Cassidy: What are you gonna do?

Firefly: Pour the gel down into the sewers of Gotham. After it's spread throughout the city, I'll ignite it with a fire bomb. And while Gotham goes up in flames we all will disappear like a puff of smoke!

We gasp at what he was gonna do.

Aylene: You're insane!

Lola: That will destroy the entire city!

Me: That plan will be The Great Chicago Fire of 1891 amplified 100-fold!

Firefly: That's right.

Cassidy: You can't!

Firefly: Of course I can.

Ben: Then lets see how you handle an alien of fire.

Ben became Heatblast.

Ben: HEATBLAST!

Me: A Pyronite from the planet Pyros.

Heatblast: That's right J.D.

I teleport and kick Firefly in the face and snap my fingers and the area became a volcano planet.

Lola: Wow!

Cassidy was free when the area changed.

Cassidy: Where are we?

Yuko: It's a volcano planet.

Aylene: It sure is.

Lincoln: What is this planet?

Me: This is the planet Shishaldin. It's a planet in the Unknown Zone.

May: What's the Unknown Zone?

Me: It's an area of the universe that we haven't seen or explored yet. About 90% of the entire universe and the endless web of galaxies have been left unseen and unexplored.

Star: That's amazing. I never knew that there was so much to be explored.

Batman: That is interesting.

Spiderman: But if it's called the Unknown Zone how do you know it?

Me: I guess you can say that when I got my powers, all the secrets of the entire universe were given to me.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Planet Shishaldin is a volcano planet located in the Unknown Zone. It is named after Shishaldin Volcano in Alaska. It is home to a 30,000 foot Caldera with a lake of lake that's 900 miles wide. This caldera is also on an island that's more than half the size of the continental United States in an ocean of lava. The lava lake has jagged rocks and mountains and bats, birds and creatures made of pure fire dominate the caldera making it extremely treacherous. A truely terrifying and virtually inhospitable world.

Firefly got up and he was shocked at where we were.

Firefly: What is this place?

May: A planet perfect for you!

Me: Lets waste this monster!

We flew at him and Firefly fired a heat laser and Maria fired a stream of water.

Firefly: Cute trick, babe.

Maria (angry): No one but William calls me babe! And why did you attack those buildings?

Firefly: To draw you guys out, of course.

Maria (disgusted): You used them for bait?

Firefly: C'mon! Give a guy a break. I do what I do. You do what you do. (fires heat lasers at her again)

Lola fired streams of fire and the blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KABOOOOOMMM!

Fire rained down and Sam fired a blast of fire and Firefly pulled out a sword and it had a blade of pure fire. He slashed at it and deflected the fire.

Tara threw a big slab of rock at Firefly and he flew away from it.

Firefly (to Tara): You know, cutie. The only "crime" committed here is that you and I haven't been on a date.

Tara: Sorry! I'm taken! (hurls rocks at him before Spidey uses webs to throw him towards Batman)

Batman punched and kicked him in the face and stomach and punched him towards a rock. He got up and Heatblast was standing by him.

Heatblast: You know what, Lynns. I heard you were a scumbag before. But ever since you got those upgrades, you've become a cocky jerk who likes to flirt with other women!

Firefly: At least I don't rely on a watch to fight, kid!

Heatblast: You know my current alien form? It's pure fire. Unlike you! (shoots fireballs)

Lynns deflected them.

Lincoln: Lets see how you handle lightning!?

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it electrocuted him and numbed him.

Paige: I guess his suit is not lightning proof.

May: Lets see if it's ice proof.

May shot a cold blast from her cold gun at Firefly. May then rode an icy trail while hitting Lynns with ice blasts from her gun. After reaching the top, May jumped and used her gun to form a large icicle before using it to slam Firefly onto the floor.

May (smirks): I hope you liked that chilly reception!

Lola: Nice shot May.

Star: That was awesome!

Me: That joke is good too.

Spiderman: You might say that this bug has been extinguished.

Sam: You said it Spidey.

Me: Lets take his weapons and see if they can be of some use.

We did so.

Sam was given his fire sword and fire gun.

He was stripped of his equipment and arrested. He was imprisoned in the Moon Prison's Triple Supermax Section for Eternity.

* * *

Back on Earth we saved Cassidy and with she has her whole life to rebuild.

Lana: It's good that Garfield Lynns is in prison forever.

Rachel: Yeah. He gives Pyrotechnics everywhere a really bad name.

Varie: I agree.

Sam: Same here. But we stopped him and made sure that he never burns anything ever again. Wouldn't you agree Lady Pele?

When Pele talks to us through that mark on her forehead it flickers orange.

Pele: I agree Sam. No one should ever use fire for their own selfish purpose.

Me: True to that Lady Pele.

Star: You'll get no argument from me.

Hercules: You said it guys. That man had some serious screws loose and he makes even the most prolific serial arsonists look like tame kittens compared to him.

Zoe: I agree bro. He needed to be stopped otherwise he was gonna become the next John Leonard Orr.

Lincoln: Who was he?

Laney: I know him. He was a former Arson Investigator turned Pyromaniac and Serial Arsonist and was considered the 20th Centuries most prolific Serial Arsonist of all time. It was back in the 1980's to early 1990's.

Lori: How do you know this Laney?

Laney: I read about him in a book. Be right back.

Laney went into her room and came back with a crime book called Fire Lover by Joseph Wambaugh.

Laney: Here it is.

Luna: "Fire Lover." That sounds like an interesting book.

Laney: Yes. It's about the case of John Leonard Orr.

Me: I saw that on one of my favorite Crime Documentaries.

Laney: That's right. This book actually gives us a definitive look in total detail about the psychological profile of a pyromaniac and a serial arsonist.

Lori: That's literally interesting.

Laney: It is. It says that the fire becomes a lover, a mistress in the eyes of a pyromaniac. They are seduced by the power of fire and its destructive capability.

Sam: That's a good way to describe it Lanes.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Paige: Yeah.

Laney: But there are two major differences with John Leonard Orr and Garfield Lynns.

Carol: And what are those Laney?

Laney: John Leonard Orr set over 2,000 fires from 1984 to 1991 all over Southern California with a delayed incediary device. Killing 4 people. Garfield Lynns destroyed 10 buildings with a suit of fire gadgets and bombs and was about to destroy all of Gotham and kill thousands with a Great Chicago Fire type inferno.

Anna: That is a very prominent difference.

Laney: Yeah.

Lisa: What was the incediary device that John Leonard Orr was using at the exact time of his Arson spree?

Me: From what I remember it was a lit cigarette with three matches wrapped around a piece of notebook paper. He would place it in places that would be flammable and get away to document it.

Laney: That's right.

Lucy: That is very clever.

Lily: It sure is.

Luan: And Garfield Lynns was gonna destroy all of Gotham? That's awful.

Me: Yeah. He was gonna destroy all of Gotham in one fell swoop. This would've killed thousands of people had we not stop him.

Maria: It's hard to imagine that he was gonna destroy the entire city in a raging inferno.

Lola: Yeah.

Sam: How would you rank him on the Scale of Evil, Lanes?

Laney: I would rank him at level 22 on the scale of evil. But because he's insane and has Pyromania, I would rank Garfield Lynns at Level 13 for Inadequate and Rageful Psychopaths.

Linka: That's a good assumption.

Me: (To the Viewers) Remember this kids: Never play with fire or you're gonna get burned.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this when me and NicoChan11 were working on the Zombozo Chapter. Thanks for the lines man. Firefly was the most incredibly disturbed villains I've ever seen. I saw him on the Batman episode Torch Song and he was considered one of the villains that are too hot to handle. I got the idea for the planets of the Unknown Zone from the books I wrote at home. I saw the case of John Leonard Orr on Forensic Files on HLN at home and that's one of my favorite shows. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	387. No Evil Deed Goes Unpunished

WARNING: This chapter has scenes of violence, gore and carnage. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Me, Lincoln and the Redemption Squad are in the Simulator.

The Loud Siblings, Meg, Jillian, Rachel, Varie, Talia, The Z Fighters and the Ed's were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in Quahog but there was something different about it.

Me: Whoa! This place is even worse than what we remember.

Stewie: That's right J.D. This is a Universe where everyone is evil.

Brian: That's right. We've been here before and it's not pretty.

Lincoln: This place looks like a post-apocalyptic dystopian nightmare.

Maria: It sure does.

Frightwig: So this is the Quahog of Evil Adam West?

Stewie: I know. It's even uglier then our Quahog.

Lea: I like fire but this is too much even for me.

Bleez: Even a Red Lantern like me dislikes this much carnage!

Venom: **This place is awful. Even for us.**

Elena: You'll get no argument from me Venom.

Stewie: I agree. Brian you remember Evil Stewie?

Brian: That little psycho cut off my tail! I'm gonna kill that little monster for it!

Me: Also from what you guys told me that this is the Universe where you fought an Evil Adam West.

Stewie: That's right J.D.

Bleez: That's weird.

A bullet then hit the ground and we saw army men coming at us. Hundreds of them.

Me: We have company!

Lincoln: Lets get em!

We then went at the Army men and killed them all one by one.

Cheetah was slicing and disemboweling some of them.

Elena and Lincoln were electrocuting the men and blowing them to pieces.

Lea was incinerating them.

Maria drowned a bunch of men in a ball of water.

William blasted a bunch of men with wind, lightning and lava from his blaster.

Xion was blasting a bunch of men with beams of light from her Keyblade.

Riku was firing blasts of light and dark at some men and killing them.

Frightwig was bashing many men with her hair.

I was slashing some of the men apart and ripping them apart and vaporizing them.

Bleez was ripped their beating hearts out and eating them.

Venom was ripping them apart.

We had only one man left.

Venom walked up to him and placed his hand on his left shoulder.

Venom: **We will eat both your arms and then both of your legs and then we will eat your face right off of your head. You will be this armless, legless, faceless thing won't you? Going down the street like a turd in the wind.**

Man: What the heck are you?

Venom revealed half of Eddie's face.

Venom & Eddie: **We... Are Venom.**

Venom did those things and killed him. Splattering his blood all over the place.

Me: You are vicious Venom. Has anyone ever told you that?

Venom: We get that all the time. We're a lethal protector.

Lincoln: I believe it.

?: You won't live to believe it ever again!

We then saw EVIL STEWIE!

Me: That's evil Stewie?

Lincoln: Stewie he looks like you but with opposite color clothes.

Stewie: Yes. He's my evil twin.

Brian: And he's the one responsible for cutting off my tail.

Evil Stewie: That's right and now I'm going to kill all of you.

Me: We would like to see you try you little spawn from Hell! Come and get us!

I pulled out a Jackel Dagger and Evil Stewie pulled out a dagger and we got into a deadly fight. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting much of the town on fire.

The fight was really intense. Then Evil Stewie pulled out an assault rifle and he backed away and fired at me and with my lightning fast speed and reflexes I grabbed all the bullets he fired out of thin air. He used all his guns until he ran out of ammo. I dropped all the bullet slugs onto the ground.

Me: I believe these are yours.

Evil Stewie: Why you!?

He pulled out a grenade launcher and fired at me and I grabbed the rocket and threw it back at him and he got out of the way as it exploded.

KABOOM!

Evil Stewie jumped at me and Stewie tackled him. They rolled around and Evil Stewie had Stewie pinned.

Evil Stewie (pins Stewie to the ground): I'll always beat you, goody two shoes! Do you hear me?! I'm better then you in any way!

Stewie (smirks): But I have something you don't. Friends!

I slash evil Stewie's head clean off his shoulders and kill him instantly.

Me: Enjoy Hell Evil Stewie.

Stewie: Great job Jay.

Me: Thanks Stewie. He was quite a challenge for me.

?: Then I'll be an even bigger challenge for you.

We saw Evil Adam West.

Me: Evil Adam West.

Brian: You haven't changed hardly at all since the last time we were here.

Lincoln: We killed your counterpart in our dimension and destroyed all of Quahog.

Venom: That's right. Quahog in our Universe has been completely destroyed by us and now it's nothing more than a smoldering crater.

Evil Adam West: What!? Why would you destroy Quahog? It's a great town.

Bleez: No it wasn't. Quahog was a dysfunctional town that needed to be destroyed forever.

Frightwig: It caused a lot of problems for the entire country and the people were corrupted there. Except for some.

Me: Lets get him guys!

We went at him and he had a jet pack on and I punch him in the face and sent him flying and fired an energy blast at him.

He braced as he thought the blast was gonna hit him. But the blast redirected and went behind him and hit him in the back and destroyed his Jet Pack. He landed on the ground and his back was on fire.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln appeared above him.

Lincoln: Peek a boo!

Lincoln encased him in a ball of energy.

Adam West was completely immobile.

Lincoln: Let me help with that.

Lincoln swatted him around and he was moving with such incredible speed and hitting him.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Goku: I remember this technique. Frieza used it on me during our fight on Planet Namek.

Piccolo: I still get chills when I remember this.

Krillin: It's power was incredible.

Gohan: It sure was.

Vegeta: But how did Lincoln learn one of Frieza's techniques?

Varie: J.D. taught him.

Talia: And I have a feeling I know what he's gonna do with it.

Lori: Same here.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Lincoln grabbed the ball as it was flying.

Lincoln: Now for the final swat. Lets see you escape this ball when you hear the bang.

Lincoln fired an energy blast at the ball and the shock from the blast sent it flying faster than a bullet fired from a gun. When it hit the ground it exploded with unbelievable power.

KRAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated all of the evil Quahog. The Explosion could be seen all the way from space. I was protecting us in a powerful force field. When the explosion cleared all that was left of the evil Quahog was a smoldering crater that was quickly filling up with water from the ocean.

I lift the force field and we saw the entire city completely gone.

Me: Unbelievable!

Bleez: What power!

Cheetah: I can't believe that Lincoln has that kind of power!

Evil Adam West was crawling out of the crater and he was badly burned and his clothes were all burned and shredded.

Lincoln flew down.

Lincoln: I'm impressed you were able to survive that. That was enough power to destroy a quarter of the continent.

Brian pulled out a gun.

Evil Adam West: Well, this looks familiar.

Brian (puts gun at Evil Adam West): It does. It's where we forced you to stop the missles the first time we fought. But this time, you're getting what you deserve!

Cheetah: I couldn't agree more, Brian!

Cheetah charged at the evil mayor and threw him into the air. She then sliced Evil Adam West three times and fell off. Finally, Cheetah sliced Evil Adam West a few more times, then jumped onto his back, slamming him into the floor.

Cheetah: Was that as fun for you as it was for me?

Evil Adam West was on his last legs.

Me: This time we're not gonna kill you. You're going to prison forever in our universe.

I heal him and slap the cuffs on him.

The Simulator ended and everyone was cheering wildly for us. Evil Adam West was found guilty of numerous crimes and sentenced to eternity in the Moon Cryoprison.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one and the lines for it. Thanks for that man. This was a great chapter for me and I would say that it's a fitting end to the evil Adam West. Let me know what you all think. Sorry for scaring you and grossing you all out.

See you all next time.


	388. Fishy Magic

It starts in Lisa's Laboratory.

Nicole was monitoring seismic activity around the world.

Nicole: Looks like we got some earthquakes.

Lisa: What else is new?

Nicole: So far it's nothing serious.

Then she notices something unusual where Atlantica is off the coast of California.

Nicole: Whoa this is weird.

Lisa: What is it?

Nicole: Earthquakes of unknown origin are wreaking havoc around Atlantica.

Lisa: That's impossible. All underwater earthquakes have to have an epicenter of their origin.

Nicole: It appears that these earthquakes don't have one. My guess is that something magical is behind all this.

Lisa: That is a very strong possibility Nicole.

Nicole: We better go get dad and Maria.

* * *

I was walking up the stairs to Lori's room and I had a sign in my hands.

I knock on Lori's door and Lori answered.

Me: Hey Lori.

Lori: What's going on J.D.?

Me: I have something for your door.

I hand Lori the sign.

Lori: (Reading) "Lori's Room. Texting Bobby Keep Out" (Sees a Pretzel by Keep Out) It's perfect J.D. Did you make this?

Me: I sure did Lori. I know how you don't like people coming into your room while you're talking to Bobby. So I figured that if there's a sign on your door your family would see it and know not to come in. Or else.

Lori: That's a brilliant idea. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Lori. Want me to hang it up for you?

Lori: Sure.

Me: Also on the other side of the sign it says this.

Lori: (Reading) "Lori's Room. Not Texting Bobby. Come in" That's cute.

I pound a nail into the door and hang the sign up.

Lori: Perfect. Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Lori.

Nicole: (Offscreen) Dad!

We saw Nicole and Lisa come out of Lisa's Laboratory.

Me: What's wrong guys?

Nicole: We'll show you.

* * *

In Lisa's Lab they showed me what's going on.

Nicole: Mysterious earthquakes of unknown origin are ravaging Atlantica.

Me: That's unusual. Earthquakes always have to have an epicenter when they strike.

Lisa: Nicole has reason to believe that something of mystical magic is going on and it's got something to do with a mermaid from Atlantica.

Me: We better check it out. Nicole, you will take Ruby, Stephanie, Mariah, Nancy, Maria, Cleo, Bella, Rikki, Emma, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lily, Lilly and Lincoln and check it out.

Nicole: You got it dad.

Nicole went to the swimming pool.

* * *

Maria was having a talk with Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella who were in the swimming pool enhancing their powers.

Cleo: So Maria what was it like before you got your powers?

Maria: My life was going good. Before the Big Bang I was a great swimmer with a promising future ahead of me to become the next olympic swimmer.

Bella: That's interesting.

Emma: I've always wanted to be an Olympic Swimmer. But the trip to Mako Island cut that short.

Maria: I'm sorry Emma.

Nicole came in.

Nicole: Hey guys. We got a job. I'll explain along the way.

Later Nicole got her forces ready and they were off.

* * *

They arrived in the ocean off the California Coastline and dove in.

Once underwater Lilly, Cleo, Maria, Bella, Emma, Rikki, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Donald and Goofy became mermaids and sea creatures.

Nancy, Mariah, Stephanie and Ruby were full blown sharks.

Nicole sprouted a tail like mine and so did Lily.

Nicole looked up on her computer on her arm where the earthquakes were.

Nicole: Okay the last reported Earthquake was this way.

Nancy: Just a warning Nicole if we ever lose control of ourselves which we know we won't you have to get away from us.

Lily: Thanks for the warning girls.

Stephanie: You're welcome Lily.

They swam towards Atlantica.

?: Guys!

They saw Melody coming.

Lincoln: Hey Melody.

Melody: Hey Lincoln. Hey guys. I'm glad you all came.

Sora: What's wrong Melody?

Melody: Mom has been acting very strange lately. She said she had an encounter with a strange fish and it casted a spell on her that makes the sea quake every time she laughs.

They gasped.

Nicole: The Laughing Quake Curse. I encountered a spell like that in my time 100 years from now.

Lincoln: I didn't know that fish were capable of doing magic.

?: And I know who did this to Queen Ariel.

We saw a 2 Clownfish, a Blue Tang and a Whale Shark Coming.

Melody: Marlin, Nemo, Dory and Destiny. Glad you all came.

Marlin: We came as soon as we got your message Melody.

Nemo: We sure did.

Destiny: We saw what happened to Atlantica and it's not pretty.

Dory: No it's not. What happened again?

Melody: I'll explain everything later Dory. Oh guys these are my friends. Nicole and team I would like you to meet my friends Marlin and his son Nemo, Dory and Destiny.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

They introduced themselves.

Marlin: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Destiny: We heard a lot of big things happening on the surface with you all.

Nemo: Your adventures are all awesome!

Nicole: Thanks guys.

Melody: We have to help my mother. That fish cursed her and only he can remove it.

Nicole: Maybe I can too. Let me see here. (Chants an Incantation) Menorum Galcorga Xextos!

Nicole fired a beam of light and it went at Ariel and the curse was removed.

Nicole: Lets go guys.

They swam to Ariel and she was laughing again but no quakes were felt.

Nicole: It worked!

Melody: Mother!

They hugged.

Ariel: Melody? Did you remove that spell from me?

Melody: No Nicole did. She and everyone came to help you.

Ariel: I greatly appreciate it guys.

Sora: You're welcome Ariel.

Goofy: Gawrsh why would that fish curse you like that?

Ariel: I don't know. He was really grumpy and he hated my laughter.

Lincoln: That's not right.

Stephanie: No it's not.

Mariah: Laughter is the best medicine for anything.

Maria: It sure is. We got to find that fish and make him pay for this.

Everyone agreed.

Maria: Marlin, do you care that much for Ariel that you're willing to go all this way to help her?

Marlin: I don't even know that much about Ariel to care about her. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do. (Maria laughs) What's so funny?

Maria: You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are.

Marlin: You don't know anything about me.

Maria: You're wrong! I know everything about you. I know you act like you're serious and tough but actually you're scared inside.

Marlin: Shut up!

Maria: I know your wife died and you sometimes close yourself off from people who care about you because just a little bit of love reminds you of what you lost!

Marlin: I said shut up!

Maria: But I also know you went all the way to Sydney just to save your son because you care about him so much!

Marlin: I'm warning you.

Maria: Just like how I would always get my little sister Carmen out of trouble, even if she's somewhere far away! And trust me, I care about her alot! I know who you are, Marlin. You're me.

Marlin: … What kind of a pair are we?

Maria: The kind who's going to help a friend in need.

Nicole: All right you two that's enough. Ariel you lead the way.

Ariel: Okay.

Ariel lead them throughout the sea floor and she asked for where a Sorcerer Fish might be at. No fish knew where they were until she came to a wise Giant Squid.

Giant Squid: The place you want is Ablowcadablow. Swim to the Twin Mountains and take a left.

Nicole: Thank you. Lets go.

They swam and followed the squids directions. They arrived in Ablowcadablow. A spooky seascape that was flooded with magic.

Nicole: I don't like this place guys. It's overflowing with magical energy.

Cleo: I don't like it either.

Rikki: It gives me the creeps.

Emma: Me too.

Lily: Lets stay close everyone.

Lilly: Good idea.

Melody: You got it.

Donald: How will we know who to keep an eye out for?

Kairi: Ariel said he's an orange Sorcerer Fish with a pointy head.

Aqua: Like that fish down there?

Aqua pointed to the fish and it was the right one.

Ariel: That's him.

They went to him and confronted him.

Nicole: You have a lot of nerve cursing Ariel like that.

Sorcerer Fish: Her laughing is what led me to put that spell on her and it's a decision I will not deter.

Lincoln: That was a good rhyme.

Lilly: No one curses our friends and gets away with it.

Ruby: That's right. You've made a really big mistake.

Nicole: Perhaps you never heard of us.

Sorcerer Fish: I know who you all are, and you all are as meaningless as a jar.

Lincoln: You should be scared of us though.

Sora: After all we're the ones that killed Xehanort.

The Sorcerer Fish gasped when he heard Sora say that and he swam in fright far away from the area.

Nicole: We sure scared him good.

Ariel: Serves him right.

Melody: Nobody puts a spell on my mother and gets away with it.

Marlin: Well said Melody.

Destiny: True to that.

* * *

Later they were back at home filing their report in the log.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue when we were constructing a Finding Nemo Chapter. So I figured why not do a Chapter with the Little Mermaid and Finding Dory combined together. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines and chapter. Thanks for that man. I saw Finding Dory from 2016 and it was awesome. Ellen Degeneres did a great job in both movies. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	389. Welcome to Chowder's World

It starts with Me, Laney and Lincoln cooking in the kitchen.

Laney: Thanks for helping me with this project for school guys.

Lincoln: No problem Laney. (To the Viewers) Laney has a project at school and we're helping her with it.

Me: (To the viewers) Her class is having a food fair and it's also having a contest where the winners best dish will be added to the Lunch Cafeteria Menu.

Laney: (To the Viewers) That's right. Thanks to everything we learned of our global trip we're making 2 dishes.

Lincoln: I'm making a dessert. It's a new pie called Banana Cherry Cream pie.

Me: And I'm helping Laney make my favorite dish from Italy: Chicken Cacciatore.

Laney: Mine too.

Lincoln: Lets get out our family cookbook.

Me: Okay.

I open a cabinet and in it was a huge array of cookbooks.

Me: Wow! Mr. Lynn has a wide selection of cookbooks.

Lincoln: That's right J.D. Dad is a great chef and he has a great job at the Aloha Comrade Hawaiian Russian Fusion Restaurant.

Me: I remember that.

I was about to pick a book when I saw a book glowing.

Me: Huh? This book is glowing.

I pull it out and put it on the kiddie table. It was a book called Chowder.

Me: "Chowder"? That's a silly name for a cookbook.

Lincoln: I've seen a cartoon named Chowder and it was funny.

Me: I've known that show for years. It was funny.

Laney: Lets see this book.

Me: Okay.

I open it and it had a page that was a pop up page.

Lincoln: That's cool!

Me: It's a pop up page. This book is also a pop up cookbook. I've known pop up books since I was little. But that was a long time ago.

Laney: It sure was.

Suddenly the wind blew inside the house and we were being lifted up.

Me: Hang on guys!

Just then Melody, Numbuh One, Alexis, Spider Man, Danny Phantom, Clyde, Luan, Ed, Static, Mickey, Katie, Sora, Goofy, Tara, Ronnie Anne, Raven, Kairi, Leslie, Eddy, Cyborg, Carmen, and Panda King came in too and they were sucked into the book with us.

We were inside Marzipan City.

Me: Awesome! We're in Marizipan City.

Lincoln: That book took us here.

Numbuh 1: That book you got must've been a doorway into this world.

Laney: That's what we knew when we came here.

Danny Phantom: This is so cool.

Clyde: It sure is. I didn't even know books could do this.

Me: Well people have often called books as doorways to the world of imagination and knowledge.

Leslie: That's right.

Ashley: This is so cool sis.

Me: Lets check this place out.

Eddy: Okay.

We walked around Marzipan City and it was a beautiful city populated by Anthropomorphic Animals.

Tara: This place is awesome.

Kairi: It sure is.

Raven: I think I saw this place long ago. It's really cool.

Cyborg: It sure is cool.

Goofy: Gawrsh but how will we get back?

Me: My guess is that we were called here for a reason.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Spider Man: Same here.

We walked around and saw some great buildings. Then we saw Mung Daal's Catering Company.

Lincoln: I know that building. That's Mung's Catering Company.

Mickey: It sure is a cool building.

Carmen: I wonder what they serve there.

Suddenly we heard crashing and screaming and we saw a snail car coming toward us down the street driving the wrong way.

Carmen: What's wrong with that driver?

Alexis: I think he got his license on the back of a cereal box.

Lincoln: That's the oldest cliche in the book.

Me: It sure is.

The car crashed into the back of the restaurant and we saw a blind old bird man come out. He had glasses on and he was blind as a bat.

I grab him and lift him up.

Me: What the crud is wrong with you sir? It's like you can't see anything in front of your own face.

Bird: I'll get the groceries for you dear.

Me: This bird is deaf too? Laney can you find out what's wrong with this guy?

Laney: I sure can.

Laney walked up to him and put her finger on his forehead and used her magic to show us what his brain looked like. It showed that his brain was all totally screwed up completely. It was like a shriviled up raisin and had sparks flying out of it and wires were sparking and his brain was wrapped in barbed wire and razor wire and has a bunch of screws falling out.

Me: Geez! This guy is one screwed up nutcase!

Static: What's wrong with him?

Laney: He's a patient from a mental hospital.

Carmen: How do you know that Lanes?

Bird: I love you too sweetie.

The Marzipan City Police came.

Eddy (shoots blaster at the cops chasing them, Mung, Chowder, and the Roast Boast): EAT THIS, COPPERS!

Spider Man: Eddy, are you trying to get us thrown in jail?!

Eddy: Nope! I'm trying to keep us out of jail!

The cops came out and pointed their guns at the old bird.

Chief Hoagie: You're under arrest!

Me: He's all yours officers.

They arrested the bird and he was thrown into the wagon.

Chief Hoagie: Thanks for catching him for us. He's extremely dangerous, crafty, vicious, stinky, a meany and a bad boy. Here's a flyer.

He handed me a wanted poster.

Me: (Reading) "Wanted: Cecil Hawkly. Considered armed and extremely dangerous. Caused a huge amount of destruction to Marzipan over the course of 12 years." How can a man like him cause all that destruction? He's blind, deaf and his brain is all screwed up. He doesn't belong in prison. He belongs in either a nursing home or a maximum security insane asylum.

Carmen: Yeah he can't even see anything in front of his own face!

Panda King: And he can't even hear anything.

Luan: He's a bird of a screwed up feather. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously he belongs in a mental hospital.

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Chief Hoagie: (Laughs) That was funny.

Clyde: That sure was.

The police left.

?: What is Going on out here!?

We saw Truffles.

Me: Truffles.

Truffles: Well if it isn't J.D. Knudson and his friends.

Lincoln: Nice to know that you all know us here in Marzipan.

Truffles: What are you all doing here?

Me: That's what we were wondering ourselves. We got sucked into this world from Lynn Loud Sr.'s kitchen and I think we were called here to solve Marzipan's problems.

Truffles: That's interesting.

Mung Daal and Chowder arrived.

Ronnie Anne: Cool! Chowder and Mung Daal!

Carmen: You two are awesome!

Mung: J.D. Knudson and his friends. It's an amazing honor to have you all here in Marzipan.

Chowder: I read alot about your adventures and they were amazing!

Me: Glad you guys know us.

Lincoln: It's cool to meet you guys.

Truffles: Where have you been Mung!? (Yelling) YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 2 HOURS AGO!

Tara: Mung are you gonna let her talk to you like that?

Eddy: Yeah. Her voice is as loud as someone grinding their fingernails on a chalkboard through a megaphone.

Me: Like this?

I pull out a chalkboard and my right hand grew claws on it and I pull out ear muffs and put them on and pulled out a megaphone. I had the megaphone pointed into Truffles ear at point blank range. I scratch the chalkboard and it made the most horrific sound ever known.

SSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!

Truffles: (SCREAMING) MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Mung, Chowder and the rest of us had ear muffs on.

I stop and take off my ear muffs.

Mung: Truffles this is for your own good. You need to realize that I am the man in charge.

Truffles: WHAT!? I WILL NEVER LET YOU BE IN CHARGE OF MY RESTAURANT!

Me: Then you need another lesson. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But you left us no choice. Luan, Eddy, gelatin her.

Luan: You got it J.D.

They then tied up Truffles and gagged her and put her in a giant blue gelatin.

Luan: Look at Truffles getting jiggly with it.

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny! (To Truffles) And Truffles you're not coming out of there until you learn the error of your ways. This is Mung's restaurant, not yours. He cooks the food and makes the orders, not you.

Chowder: I never thought I would say this Truffles but you have some serious problems.

Mung: That's right dear. You are a loud monster that's completely out of control. You abuse Shnitzel and you overwork him to the brink. You need to cool down.

Shnitzel came out.

Shnitzel: Rada rada. (That's right Truffles)

Me: Now you stay in that mold and think about everything you've done.

Then Panini came.

Panini: Hi Chowder.

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

I grab Chowder.

Me: Whoa! Chowder what's wrong? Why don't you like Panini?

Chowder: She has a mad crush on me and she wants me as her boyfriend!

Lincoln: Come on Chowder it's not that bad. Panini would make a great girlfriend for you.

Chowder: You really think so?

Ronnie Anne: We know so. Lincoln and I were boyfriend and girlfriend before we met Cody. I started dating Cody.

Lincoln: I found out after I met Lilly 222 years ago that when my sister Lori marries Bobby that his sister Ronnie Anne will become another sister to me.

Chowder: That's interesting. But do you really think that Panini would be a great girlfriend?

Carmen: We know so.

Static: It's true.

Chowder: Well if you think so I suppose.

Chowder walked up to Panini and he kissed her on the lips and it was the best thing that could ever happen to her. It was now official. They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Mung: I'm so happy for you both Chowder.

Chowder: Thanks Mung. (Sniffs something)

He was sniffing the ground and he started digging.

Me: I think he's looking for something.

Chowder came out and he had something in his mouth.

Me: What you got there Chowder?

He gave it to me and it looked like a crystal.

Me: Ooh. What a crystal.

Mung: Let me see.

Mung licked it and he screamed in happiness and his head became Bubbles head.

Bubbles: Wow! That's sweet!

Mung's head changed back.

Mung: Chowder! You just dug up a Sugar Sapphire!

Sora: That's a pretty stone.

Mung: It sure is. They're hard as a rock until you bake them. Then they become the sweetest desert you ever tasted. If we had more of these we would be filthy rich!

Me: Wow! Those stones are worth their weight in diamonds!

Lincoln: And Diamonds are worth more than gold.

Soon we got digging and we dug under the city until we found the Motherlode.

Mung: OH MY GOSH! WE HIT THE MOTHERLODE!

Sugar Sapphires were all over the cave room. Suddenly stomping was heard.

Luan: What was that?

Mung: I'll go check.

Mung popped up under someones kitchen and he knew who it was.

Mung: We're under Endive's Kitchen! Back down everyone back down!

We were 10 feet down.

Mung: This is bad! The Sugar Sapphires are on Endive's property! We have to figure out have to remove them or else SHE'LL be the one that's stinkin rich!

Me: I know just what to do. We'll provide the distraction while you guys get them to your place.

Mung: Perfect!

Me: Lets get her!

We jumped out through the floor and stood ready to fight. I put the tile that we came out of back to hide suspicion.

Numbuh 1: Lets stand ready guys.

Me: Right.

We were ready to fight.

Thunderous footfalls were heard and in came Endive.

Endive: Well who are all of you?

Me: Perhaps you heard of us on the news or in the headlines.

Endive: Ah yes the famous J.D. Knudson and his friends. I've heard so much about all of you and your achievements.

Lincoln: Lets give you the ultimate food fight!

Endive: If it's a food fight you want then it's a food fight you'll get!

Laney: Lets do it!

Endive: Give me my Sugar Sapphires right now!

Me: How did you know we found the Sugar Sapphires?

Endive: I have my ways.

Ed: I've got a better idea. How about you go (censored by someone farting) yourself?!

Everyone gasps.

Endive (angry): What did you just say?!

Ed responds to this by turning into Edzilla and roaring in Endive's face.

I throw a watermelon at Endive and it hit her right in the face and we bombard her with watermelons until she was knocked out and completely covered in melon.

Endive: (Groans)

The Sugar Sapphires were all taken back to Mung's Catering and we made some huge upgrades to it and Mung was now made filthy rich. Mung's catering company received the best reviews by critics and more. It was now the best restaurant in the world and in Marzipan. We also brought Mung's enemy Reuben to justice. They also decided to have an eating contest. Cyborg, Chowder and Ed had pie and more and Ed won.

Me: Well I think we're done here.

Chowder: But what about Truffles?

Laney: Shes gonna have a lot to think about before we let her out of her gelatin prison.

Truffles: You can't do this to me! I'm part of this kitchen!

Numbuh One: Don't worry. We can have Panini replace you. At least she doesn't yell all the time!

We laugh at her.

A portal opened up and we went home. The Chowder Book now serves as our doorway to Marzipan.

Laney's dishes won the contest and they were added to the menu of the school. She was given a trophy for the contest. We had a feeling that Marzipan will need us somewhere in the future.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I loved watching Chowder and it was a funny show from November 2, 2007 - August 7, 2010 and it was a great show on Cartoon Network. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the chapter. Thanks for that man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Chowder is owned by C.H. Greenblatt and Cartoon Network.


	390. Not A Better World

It starts on the Justice League Watchtower. Me, Vince, Carol, Aylene, Volcana, Star Butterfly, Starfire, Raven, Varie, Maria, Rachel, Aqua, Tara, Terra, Cody, Lincoln, and his siblings were talking to the Justice League.

Me: So Kal what was the strangest adventure you all had?

Superman: Our strangest adventure was when we were in another dimension.

Green Lantern: I'll never forget that. That was where we encountered our alternate counterparts, the Justice Lords.

Lincoln: The Justice Lords?

Linka: Who are they?

Hawkgirl: The Justice Lords are our counterparts in that dimension. Unlike us their Flash Counterpart was killed by Lex Luthor. They killed their Lex Luthor and took control of the presidency and anyone that does a crime no matter how great or small will be sent to prison on the spot. They enforced terror on the planet and made the world into a living nightmare in trying to make it a better place.

Volcana: That is not making the world a better place.

Starfire: That's right. That's ruling with fear.

Me: Those people give all superheroes everywhere a really bad name. Lets go over there and show them that we mean business and make sure that they never terrorize that world again.

Flash: How are we gonna do that?

Me: We have a Simulator and it acts as our doorway to countless dimensions across the fabric of the infinite reaches of the cosmos.

Lisa: That's right. It's been a prominent tool of ours and it made us stronger all together.

Batman: We had no idea that you all had such a tool. It's a feat of scientifical engineering all on its own.

Varie: It's true Bruce.

Aylene: It's been a powerful achievement for us. It can also take us back in time.

Me: That's right. It somehow has the power to do that without affecting the space time continuum.

Wonder Woman: That's really unusual and very interesting.

Hawkgirl: It's hard to imagine that such technology can do that.

Me: Yeah. So what do you all say? Shall we take the fight to the Justice Lords?

Superman: Lets do it.

Lori: Lets get em.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and Jared set the sceneario.

Jared: Coming online guys.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the world of the Justice Lords.

Me: Is this Metropolis?

Luna: It feels like we never left!

Varie: It does feel that way doesn't it?

Rachel: But this is beyond a shadow of a doubt the dimension of the Justice Lords.

Me: It sure is. Let me see if I can find them.

I concentrate and found their energy signals heading towards us.

Me: They're heading this way. Lets go.

We flew swung and ran towards them. We saw the Justice Lords ready to fight.

Lord Green Lantern: I knew you'd come here eventually. None of you belong here.

Green Lantern: Just because this isn't our world doesn't mean we can't try and save it.

Me: So you are the Justice Lords.

Lord Superman: That's right. We heard a lot about you J.D. Knudson and friends.

Me: How can that be? We all live in 2 different universes.

Lord Martian Manhunter: We have a special way to scan dimensions across the space time continuum and we saw all of your achievements.

Varie: So in a way we left our mark on this universe as well.

Lord Hawkgirl: Yes. That's a good analogy.

Lord Wonder Woman: We're this world's defenders. So we're the ones who protect it.

Wonder Woman (disgusted): Is that what you call all this? Protection?

Aylene: Your way of protection is ruling with fear!

Lord Batman: Disobedient children must be punished for defying us.

Batman: Children? Are you even hearing yourselves?! We're not gods! We don't decide who lives and who dies.

Lord Superman: The decision is ours! We were forced to make it when Lex Luthor forced his way into becoming president!

Superman: We know exactly what you lost.

Lord Hawkgirl: Then who are all of you to judge us?! But it doesn't matter. After we've killed you all, we'll bring your Flash over here. When he sees how we've perfected this world in his name-

Hawkgirl: He'll be afraid and disgusted! He'll know exactly the kind of monsters that you've become.

Lord Martian Manhunter: But he'll be alive! And we'll make him see things our way once he's here!

Marian Manhunter: You're not thinking straight! Just because your Flash died does not justify-

Lord Superman: Luthor took him from us!

Lori: And he literally got what was coming to him in our dimension!

Laney: He's now in a prison at the very distant edge of the universe.

Lisa: People like you can never be called heroes.

Superman: And you took this world's freedom! It's time to give it back!

Me: Lets power up!

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Lincoln, Linka and Laney went Super Angel 2 and 3.

Me: Lets dance!

We split off and went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Lord Hawkgirl

Maria, Luna, Lily, Cody, Lincoln and Hawkgirl were facing Lord Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl powered up her mace and she and Lord Hawkgirl clashed and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Lord Hawkgirl.

It electrocuted her and Maria, Luna and Lily fired a huge blast of water at her. They drenched her and she couldn't fly and Cody fired a blast of black and blue fire and burned off Lord Hawkgirl's wings and she screamed in excruciating pain.

Flash: Geez! That's got to hurt.

Lincoln: That must've hurt. Sorry you had to see that Shayera.

Hawkgirl: It's all right Lincoln. But if you ask me she gives all of my people on Thanagar a really bad name.

Maria: You'll get no arguement from me Shayera. It's like I say, A bird with no wings is only half a bird.

Hawkgirl: That's a good analogy.

Luna: It sure is. Now what are we gonna do about your evil twin?

Hawkgirl: Evil Twin. That's perfect for her Luna. Leave that to me.

Hawkgirl walked up to Lord Hawkgirl and punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Maria: Nice shot Shayera.

Hawkgirl: Thanks Maria.

Maria took Lord Hawkgirl's mace.

Maria: You know I could use this as a secondary weapon after I get a sword.

Lincoln: Good idea Maria.

Lily tied up Lord Hawkgirl.

* * *

Battle 2: Lord Wonder Woman.

Terra, Tara, Laney, Leni, Aylene, Raven and Wonder Woman were facing Lord Wonder Woman.

Leni and Lord Wonder Woman were clashing and Leni was using her sword and Lord Wonder Woman defended herself with her bracelets and the sparks that were flying were incredible.

Lord Wonder Woman: You're really good little girl. Did you train with the Amazons of Themyscira?

Leni: No. I totes had my own training.

Terra came up and fired a blast of fire at Lord Wonder Woman from his Keyblade and Aylene fired a blast of fire. Leni got out of the way and the fire blasts both hit Lord Wonder Woman. But she was holding the blasts back with her bracelets.

Tara formed lifted up a huge hunk of Earth and rock and she threw it at Lord Wonder Woman and it hit her. She was sent crashing into the ground. She lifted up the rock and Wonder Woman punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Laney tied her up with bramble vines and Raven encased her in a ball of darkness.

Wonder Woman: That takes care of that. You guys were amazing.

Terra: Thanks Diana.

Tara: Your evil twin gave all heroes everywhere a really bad name.

Laney: Yeah. She will never terrorize the world again.

Wonder Woman: No she won't. Leni your training has really paid off.

Leni: Varie is totes a great teacher.

Aylene: She sure is.

Raven: Lets hope that Lord Wonder Woman can never harm anyone ever again.

* * *

Battle 3: Lord Green Lantern.

Aqua, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Green Lantern were facing Lord Green Lantern.

Lord Green Lantern had a green energy sword and he was slashing at them. Luan formed an orange light sword and they both clashed. Luan pushed him away and slashed him and cut him in the chest.

Green Lantern punched him in the face.

Green Lantern: You have abused the power of the Green Lantern for your own selfish purpose. The Guardians of the Universe would never allow this to happen and let you become like this!

Lord Green Lantern: I will do whatever it takes to make sure the world is safe. Even if I'm consumed with evil!

Lynn: It's already too late for that!

Lynn sent a huge wave of lava at Lord Green Lantern and he protected himself in a force field as the lava covered him.

Aqua froze the lava and with a blast of ice from her Keyblade and he was trapped.

Lord Green Lantern was trapped inside a bubble of earth and rock and he couldn't get out.

Lucy used the darkness and she couldn't be seen as she took his Green Lantern Ring.

Lucy: You don't deserve to be a lantern.

Lucy punched him in the face and knocked him out. She came out with him.

Aqua: Great job Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Aqua. I used the darkness of his prison and strip him of his power ring and captured him.

Luan: You sure made a dark capture! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously great job Luce.

Lensay: Way wuce.

Lynn, Luan and Lucy: Aww!

Aqua: That was so cute.

Green Lantern: It sure was. Great job girls. He'll never bring a bad name to the Green Lantern Corps again.

Aqua: No he won't John.

Lynn: I'm sorry he sullied the Green Lanterns reputation John.

Green Lantern: It's all right Lynn. But he will no doubt face punishment when he goes before the Guardians of The Universe.

Luan: I have a feeling he will. He doesn't deserve to be a Green Lantern.

Lucy: You'll get no argument from me Luan.

Aqua froze Lord Green Lantern in a block of ice.

* * *

Battle 4: Lord Martian Manhunter.

Lori, Rachel, Linka and Martian Manhunter were facing Lord Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter became a dragon and Linka fired a blast of lightning at Lord Martian Manhunter. Electrocuting him.

Martian Manhunter fired a blast of fire at him and burned him.

Lori: Let me literally blow you away!

Lori fired a blast of tornadic wind and entrapped him in a huge tornado.

Rachel fired a huge blast of sound energy and the energy was hurting Lord Martian Manhunters ears and he was in a lot of pain.

Linka fired more lightning and paralyzed him.

He fell to the ground as the tornado faded.

Martian Manhunter put his hand on his head and took his powers.

Martian Manhunter: You've disgraced the people of Mars and that will now cost you dearly.

Lori: He literally gave you people a bad name.

Rachel: He sure did. J'onn I'm sorry he ruined you.

Martian Manhunter: He will get what's coming to him.

Linka: He sure will.

* * *

Battle 5: Lord Batman.

Star Butterfly, Lisa, Lana, Varie, Starfire and Batman were facing Lord Batman.

Star fired a blast of fire at him and he dodged it.

Star: Narwhal Blast!

She got an unexpected surprise when she fired a blast of Narwhals from her hands.

Star: I can fire my magic from my hands!

Lisa: It appears that when you got your powers from Helios, you don't need your wand anymore for your spells.

Lana: Oh that is cool!

Varie: It sure is.

Varie fired a blast of water from her hand and it hit Lord Batman.

Star: This is gonna be awesome.

Starfire fired a laser vision blast and burned Lord Batman's cape off.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze Lord Batman's feet. Stucking him to the ground.

Star: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!

Star fired a blast of pancake syrup and it drenched Lord Batman and covered him. He was stuck to the ground like glue.

Batman took Lord Batman's utility belt and mask.

Batman: You will never sully the reputation of Wayne Industries again.

Lana: No he won't Bruce.

Star: He gave bats everywhere a really bad name.

Lisa: Technically Star, Bruce Wayne is really Batman.

Star: Oh. I still have a lot to learn.

Lisa: We can see that.

Starfire: But still you did a great job Star.

Batman: You sure did.

* * *

Battle 6: Lord Superman.

Me, Vince, Carol, Volcana, Lola and Superman were facing Lord Superman.

Lola fired a blast of fire at him and he dodged it.

Carol fired Godzilla's Atomic Ray and he fired his laser vision. The blasts collided and they exploded with incredible power. Turning the field they were over into a sea of fire.

Volcana fired a stream of fire at Lord Superman and it hit him in the back.

I punched Superman in the face.

Superman: Your reign is over.

Lord Superman: NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!

Superman: You've lost. All because you've succumbed to madness.

Lord Superman (rushes towards Superman): Oh, really?! Then tell me, Superman. What does it mean then?! When everything you've given your life to protect is gone?! When you see that villains in the world cannot be stopped with simply beating them up for the police?! What does it mean I should do?! TELL ME!

Superman (ducks underneath Lord Superman): I'm glad you asked.

Lord Superman went over to the original, attempting to punch him. But Superman simply grabbed him by the shoulder and kneed him in the gut. I punched him in the back of the head and Lola kicked him in the face.

Carol punched Lord Superman in the nose and broke it.

Vince fired a blast of fire and it hit him in the arm.

Superman: It's about being the person who others can respect and he can respect back! (throws his Lord countepart into a wall) It's about doing the right thing and never succumbing to tyranny even after everything we hold dear is gone!

Me: It's about always being there to protect all of your friends and those you love and protect all of those that are precious to you.

Lord Superman fired his heat vision at Superman, but he blocked with his own heat vision.

Superman: It's about setting an example for other heroes and people who have incredible gifts, but need one thing to use them correctly. And that's a lesson that a friend of mine taught me! (punches his Lord self) WITH! (punches again) GREAT! (punches again) POWER! (Lord Superman catches the next punch) COMES! (catches Lord Superman's punch and throws him in the opposite direction over his shoulder as he lands on the ground) GREAT! (picks Lord Superman up by the collar) RESPONSIBILITY! (punches Lord Superman one last time)

Vince: And that's something a monster like you can never understand!

Vince punched him in the face with incredible force and sent him crashing into the ground.

Lord Superman fell to the ground defeated.

Superman: Using your powers responsibly means using them to show you're a good person. Not by using them to control others, but by helping people while letting them make their own choices at the same time. Yes, I've had times when I almost killed others. But then, I think about the people I miss who have died and what they would say to me. And I know that no matter what, I have to do what's right, even if it isn't always fair to me. That's why you'll never be a true hero. You won't hurt these people any longer.

Lord Superman (weakly): Fear is the only thing people know. One day, you'll understand.

Me: You're wrong about that. Fear only brings chaos, death and destruction. It does nothing but show your own hatred and ignorance towards others. To be a true hero you have to risk your life to save everyone that you care about. You have to lay your life on the line to save those that you love and always keep all those that are precious to you close to your heart.

Lord Superman: (Weakly) I don't care about that. I'm doing what I must to make sure that this world is safe from the scum that terrorize it.

Me: Your intentions are good but you're using them for the wrong ideas.

I put my hand on his head and strip him of his powers. He fainted from this.

Superman: What did you do to him?

Me: I stripped him of his powers and made them my own. He gave all the people of Krypton everywhere a really bad name.

Superman: You said it J.D.

Lola: One thing is for sure he will never terrorize the world again.

Vince: You said it Lola.

Carol: That's right. Never again.

The Justice Lords had been defeated and they were arrested and stripped of their powers. Lord Wonder Woman was tried for her crimes on Themyscira and she was petrified for all eternity. Lord Hawkgirl was taken back to Thanagar and placed in a prison forever. Lord Green Lantern was tried by the Guardians of The Universe and was found guilty of his crimes. He was banished to another part of the universe forever. Lord Martian Manhunter was banished to the Phantom Zone - an alternate dimension where the worst villains are exiled. Lord Batman was sentenced to life in the Antarctica prison in our dimension. Finally Lord Superman was sentenced to a special cell in the Moon where the Sun's light turned it into a strange red energy that nullified his powers.

* * *

Back on the Justice League Watchtower we were celebrating our victory.

Flash: That was awesome guys! You all sure showed those Justice Lords a thing or two,

Me: We sure did Wally. The Justice Lords were no match for the power of Me, My Friends and The Justice League working together. They were totally overwhelmed by our power and teamwork.

Hawkgirl: That's right J.D. They never even were a match for our power.

Laney: No they weren't. I just can't believe that they were going to take everyone's free will like that.

Vince: I know Laney. It's absolutely appauling.

Me: You'll get no argument from me partner. Living in a world without free will is considered The Ultimate Fate Worse than Death.

Lucy: It's true. I would never live in a world like that.

Luan: Me neither. There's no future in a world like that.

Lensay: Poo poo.

Luan: That's right Lensay.

Green Lantern: Now we've officially seen the last of the Justice Lords and they will never terrorize that universe again.

Flash: And now that Lex Luthor is in prison in the distant edge of the universe, I won't die like I did in that world.

Superman: No you won't.

Me: And we'll make sure of it Wally.

Lincoln: We sure will.

Me: And now we've official left our mark on that world too.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter as well as the lines and name for the chapter. Thanks for that man. I saw the two part episode for the Justice Lords on "Justice League" and it was awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	391. An Earth of Machines

The U.S.S. Valor is flying in space.

Me: Captain's log Stardate 2122.3: The U.S.S. Valor has left Earth and is en route to a disturbance in the southeastern quadrant of the galaxy. We are heading there to check it out.

Edd: J.D. Harry Osborn has constructed new suits for myself Nazz and Kevin.

Me: Cool Double D. Can't wait to see them when we land.

Lincoln: I wonder what this world will be like when we get there.

Me: We'll find out shortly. In fact we're just about there.

When we arrived we were in absolute shock as we saw that we have arrived at an exact duplicate of Earth.

Varie: I can't believe it!

Aylene: It's another Earth!

Lisa: Sweet mother of all science! There's an exact duplicate of Earth here in the southeastern quadrant of the galaxy!

Lola: This is so unusual!

Me: It sure is. How is this possible?

But Ben knew something was familiar about this planet Earth. There was a scar on the planet

Ben: Wait a second. I know this planet Earth.

Me: How so Ben?

Ben: I've been here before. Gwen, remember when I was fighting that robot and went through that portal to another dimension?

Gwen: I sure do Ben. We were trying everything to get you back.

Ben: Yep. And I met this guy named Rex Salazar and he had these awesome powers that enable him to build machines from his body.

Me: Whoa! That's amazing!

Lincoln: I didn't know this happened to you Ben.

Riley: We got to go check this out.

Me: All right. Lincoln, Aylene, Vince, Varie, Rachel, Ben, Gwen, Laney, Riley, Jasmine, Lana, Lola, Lila, Terra, Double D, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Luna, Aqua, Numbuh 5, and Cree you all come with me. We're heading down to the planet. Son you're in command.

Jared: You got it dad.

We went out onto the planet.

* * *

We landed in New York City.

Me: New York City of Earth II.

Jasmine: (Australian Accent) It looks the same as it was back home.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Me: Wait. This is unusual.

I look at my hand and saw little slivers of lightning all over my body.

Me: This is really weird. There's something in the atmosphere thats activated my aura and it's protecting us from it.

Lincoln: I see it too.

Laney: Same here. Mine's leaves

Lola: This is unusual. But mine is fire.

Lana: Same here. Mine is ice

Lila: Fire and Ice for me.

Luna: Water for me dudes.

Edd: I don't see anything around me.

Jasmine: So it's only affecting you guys.

Aqua: That's really weird.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and we saw a kid with a huge sword for an arm fighting a strange girl with black hair and four arms. She fired some strange portals at him.

Ben: That's Rex!

Me: So that's Rex Salazar.

Lincoln: Who is that he's fighting?

Me: I don't know. But she has a really unusual power. She can form portals out of mid air.

Luna: That is really weird dudes.

Aylene: Lets go help out!

Me: Right come on!

We went into the fight and Varie grabbed her and put a seal on her that immobilized her.

Me: Great work Varie.

Varie: Thanks hun.

Rex: Ben! How've you been?

Ben (high fives Rex): I've been good, buddy. Going back to your world was much more easier this time.

Rex (sees Gwen): You must be Ben's cousin.

Gwen: Nice to meet you, Rex. Ben told me all about you.

Rex: Same here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Rex.

We introduced ourselves.

Rex: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Same here. Who was that you were fighting?

Rex: That's Breach. She's an E.V.O. working for Van Kleiss.

Lana: What's an E.V.O.?

Ben: It's an Acronym. It stands for **E** xponentially **V** ariegated **O** rganism. Rex got his powers because of a terrible event that happened here 6 years ago before I came here.

Rachel: What is this event?

Rex: I'll explain at the organization I work for.

Me: Okay.

Rex: But take Breach with us.

Aylene: Okay.

Aylene picked her up and they went to Providence.

* * *

We arrived at Providence.

Me: So this is Providence.

Lana: I was thinking it was Providence, Rhode Island.

Ben: It's actually the name of a very secretive government organization.

Me: Wow. What's its primary purpose?

Rex: We are an organization that specializes in the curing, containment and killing of hostile E.V.O.'s

Me: That sounds like a lot of work.

Rex: It is.

Rachel: How did all the E.V.O.'s become like this?

Rex: It was because of a huge event that happened six years ago. It was called the Nanite Event.

Me: Nanite? You mean like Nanomachines?

Rex: That's exactly right J.D.

Vince: How did this happen?

Rex: I don't know the full extent of the incident. But my brother Caesar knows about it more than I do.

Me: Lets go talk to him.

* * *

We then met Rex's brother Caesar Salazar.

Caesar: Hey little bro.

Rex: Hey Caesar.

Ben: It's been a while Caesar.

Caesar: That it has Ben. It's good to see you again.

Ben: You too.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Caesar.

We introduce ourselves.

Caesar: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I see you all captured Breach.

Varie: We sure did.

Rex: Caesar they don't know what happened here.

Me: We were told about a mysterious event that happened almost 10 years ago here.

Caesar: Yes. It's called the Nanite Event. Here's what went down. We were working on a special project designed to eliminate all disease and starvation and that's when we created the Nanite Project.

Rachel: That's sounds like a huge risk.

Aylene: And from the looks of things you guys were playing with fire.

Caesar: Yes. It was a really huge risk. Unfortunately things went horribly wrong. Other organizations wanted to use the Nanites for evil and we tried to convince them to change their ways. But it wasn't enough. I helped our parents Rafael and Violeta Salazar in sabotaging the project and in the end it triggered a massive explosion of unimaginable power that activated the Nanites replication program. Causing them to spread all over the planet and bond with every single organism in the world. Human and Animal.

We gasp.

Me: Geez. That's horrible.

Lincoln: And it changed the face of the entire planet forever.

Laney: That's awful.

Caesar: Yes.

Caesar went and got a jar full of something.

Caesar: These are Nanites.

I look at the jar and it was full of Nanites. They were microscopic machines.

Me: Hmm. So these are Nanites.

Rex: Yes. It's how I'm able to form builds in machines.

Me: Wow. So you're an E.V.O.

Rex: That's right. I work for Providence and my job is to help them contain, cure and kill E.V.O.'s.

Me: Wow. That's a heavy duty job.

Ben: But he has to do it for the safety of the world.

Me: That's a big job but he has to do it. Are there any humans that weren't infected by the Nanites?

Rex: That's my boss White Knight.

Aylene: Is he the only human left?

Caesar: In a way yes.

Me: That must be really rough for him. Having to be forever cursed as the only human left that hasn't been infected like this.

Caesar: It is.

Varie: That's really bad.

Lola: I can't believe that this world went through all that.

Lila: That's absolutely awful.

Luna: Dude that is awful what went down here.

Terra: It sure is.

Me: Maybe we can help you out.

Rex: Thank you guys. I want to start by curing Holiday's sister Beverly.

Me: Is she an E.V.O. too?

Caesar: Yes but she's one of the incurable ones.

Aqua: What does she look like?

Caesar showed us a picture of her and she was a horrific spider E.V.O.

Me: Whoa!

Lola: That is scary!

Lila: It sure is. Leni would not like her at all. She is terrified of Spiders!

Me: And she's incurable? How can that be?

Rex: Some E.V.O.'s can't be cured through me. Some need stronger methods to be cured.

Me: That's potent. Maybe we can work together and cure her.

Rex: How?

Me: Laney can help restrain her and I can channel my power through you so you can cure her.

Ben: My friends all have powers that are really strong and they can destroy the strongest bad guys in the Universe.

Me: We'll show you.

Rex: Okay.

* * *

We were lead to a place called The Hole.

Me: This is where she is?

Rex: Yes. It's called The Hole.

Laney: This looks more like a Solitary Confinement building.

Rex: Yes. It's where we keep the most dangerous and incurable E.V.O.'s.

We went inside and it was indeed like a Solitary Confinement building.

Me: This looks more like a prison.

Vince: It sure does.

We went to a cell at the end of the hall and we saw Rebecca inside it. She was extremely volatile.

Me: She sure looks fierce. It's like every trace of her sanity has been clouded because of the Nanite Transformation.

Rex: That's right J.D.

Me: All right. When I yell now you open the cell and Laney will restrain her with her plant powers. Rex you use your curing power and I'll channel my energy into you to enhance it.

Rex: Okay.

Laney: You got it.

Caesar: Is this gonna work?

Me: We won't know until we try.

We got ready.

Me: Now!

Rex opened the cell door and Laney had vines entangle around her and Rex put his hands on her and I put my hands on his shoulders and go Super Angel. I channeled my energy into him and it was working.

Me: Keep pushing Rex!

I channeled my power and in a blinding flash of light Rebecca was fully cured. She was back to what she was before she went E.V.O.

Rex: It worked!

Me: It sure did!

I power down.

Caesar did a scan on her.

Caesar: J.D.'s power completely destroyed the Nanites in her and cured her completely. Great job guys.

Me: Thanks Caesar and great job Rex.

Rex: Thanks man.

Ben: That was awesome.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Luna: Great job Lanes.

Laney: Thanks Luna.

Beverly was dizzy and disoriented.

Beverly: What happened?

Me: We have quite a story for you.

We explained it all to her.

Beverly: So I was an incurable E.V.O. until now?

Me: That's right.

Jasmine: It was an awful thing you've become.

Lola: It sure was.

Lana: J.D. and Rex cured you with their power.

Me: It took a lot of energy but it worked.

Beverly: I can't thank you all enough.

Me: You're welcome.

?: What happened here?

We saw Rebecca Holiday come.

Holiday: (Gasp) Beverly!

Beverly: Rebecca!

They hugged and were reunited for the first time in 5 years.

Agent Six and BoBo came.

Agent Six: What happened here Rex?

Rex explained the whole thing.

BoBo: That's incredible!

Agent Six: I got to admit that was impressive. Reckless but it worked.

Me: Sometimes it takes a reckless deed to solve a huge problem.

Agent Six: That's true.

Lincoln: Maybe we can set Breach here straight and help her realize her problems.

Me: That's a great idea.

Rex: I don't think that Breach can change her ways.

Laney: We can change her Rex.

Ben: We have a very powerful reputation of changing people for the better on our Planet Earth.

Laney: That's right. Not to brag but we even had some supervillain's change their ways. They are redeeming themselves and correcting the wrongs they've done.

Lincoln: That's right Laney. If we can reform Supervillains on our world then we can do the same thing to some of the villains here. If they have a spark of good still in them.

Varie: We just have to reach deep down and pull them out of the Darkness and into the Light.

Beverly: That's a powerful way of helping people. I have a strong feeling that you can do it.

Laney: I can sense a spark of good inside Breach. She's a person in pain. Let me and Lola help her.

Holiday: I have a feeling that you can do it.

* * *

Breach was brought to a holding room and Laney and Lola came in.

Laney: Breach.

Breach: That's right. Who are you two?

Laney: My name is Laney Loud and this is my little sister Lola Loud.

Lola: Pleasure to meet you Breach.

Breach: Pleasure but what do you want with me?

Lola: We want to help you and get you to change your ways.

Breach: I don't need your help! You can never understand what I went through when I became like this!

Laney: You're wrong Breach. We have encountered a lot of people that have had it worse than you have.

Breach: How so?

Laney: The list is very long and it's all not pretty. Instead of telling you I'll show you through my powers.

Laney placed her hand on her head and showed her everything that went down with several people that we reformed over the course of 2 years. She saw how we helped the members of the Redemption Squad, Sandman, Lea, Elena, Xion, all the villains we saved from themselves. She even saw all the achievements we did.

Breach was shocked.

Breach: You did all that?

Laney: We sure did. J.D. taught us alot and we've done so much for our planet Earth that we made it a completely better place.

Lola: You see Breach there are lots of people who have had it far worse than you have and it's not pretty.

Laney: That's right. What's your real name?

Breach: Hailey Morgan.

Laney: It's a pleasure. I believe that there are people that can be helped. You went through something that was unexpected and you still have some good inside you. I can sense it. You can still do what's right and help people.

Breach then broke down crying.

Lola comforted her.

Lola: It's all right Hailey. Just let it all out.

Breach: (Crying) I was such a fool! I can't believe that he poisoned my mind with lies!

Laney: Who did?

Breach: Van Kleiss! He used me in a number of ways! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry!

Lola: It's not your fault Hailey. If anyone is to blame it's Van Kleiss.

Laney: Who is Van Kleiss?

Breach: He's the one that wants to rule the world. He wants to destroy all humans so E.V.O.'s can rule the world.

Laney: What!? That's insane!

Lola: We have to tell everyone. Thank you for telling us Hailey. You're on the path to redemption.

Lola freed her and they went to us.

We then went to White Knight and revealed that Van Kleiss is planning to destroy all humans and reign supreme.

White Knight: So Van Kleiss wants to destroy all the humans and rule the world. This is a terrifying development.

Me: It is sir. Van Kleiss is the E.V.O. equivalent of our old enemy Orochimaru who we fought and killed on our Planet Earth.

Lincoln: Orochimaru was a ninja and a scientist that wanted to rule over the world with an iron fist.

Me: We killed him several times and made sure that he paid for his crimes.

White Knight: So how do you propose we go after Van Kleiss and put a stop to him once and for all?

Me: We form an army of Humans, Angels and E.V.O.s all together and take the fight to him.

White Knight: That's a powerful plan and I'm sure it will work.

Me: We have our ship in orbit above the planet ready to fire an orbital assault.

White Knight: I understand.

Me: All right. Lets gather our forces.

* * *

We set out and gathered all of Rex's friends and more. He even knows some E.V.O.'s that have helped him in the past. Cricket, Skwydd, Tuck, and Circe. They were from Hong Kong.

Breach got some new clothes and she got a haircut.

It was much better for her.

Everyone else came down from the ship and Jared and Naruto were running it with Shadow Clones.

We were all set and we were armed with guns, swords and all kinds of weapons.

Me: We're all set. Lets go.

We were heading to Van Kleiss' main base of operations: Abysus.

Me: So this is Abysus.

Caesar: Yes. This is where the Nanite Event took place.

Varie: So this place is the epicenter of where it all began.

Rachel: It looks like a Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland.

Ben: It sure does.

Vince: This place really gives me the creeps.

Carol: It sure does. I can't believe that Van Kleiss lives here.

Lucy: This place is too creepy. Even for me even though I enjoy the darkness.

Luan: This place is really scary. I can't even begin to imagine what goes on here.

Eddy: Me neither.

Kevin: The sooner we destroy this Van Kleiss guy the better.

Nazz: Yeah. What he's doing is not cool.

Edd: I agree Nazz.

Me: What's that castle up ahead?

Rex: That's Van Kleiss' base of operations.

Me: So that's his castle. It's like looking at the very castle of the Devil himself. It's like a castle from the Fire of Hell in it's entirety.

Varie: It sure does.

Aylene: It's just pure evil.

Me: Yeah. William fire a warning shot at it.

William: Okay.

William fired a fireball blast at the castle and blew the whole tower off in a huge explosion.

KRABOOOM!

Stewie: Nice shot William.

William: Thanks Stewie.

I pull out my binoculars and saw two figures come out.

Me: We got company. 2 figures coming in fast.

Rex: Let me see.

I hand him my binoculars and he recognized them.

Rex: It's Biowulf and Skalamander.

Lori: What are they literally capable of?

Rex: Biowulf is like a wolf robot and he has enhanced senses, speed, strength and agility. Skalamander has the ability to create diamond hard crystals as weapons and as defensive measures.

Me: Now we know who we're up against. Lets get em people!

Ben went Blitzwolfer.

Ben: BLITZWOLFER!

Edd, Nazz and Kevin unveiled their new iron suits. They had suits that were like Iron Man's. Nazz had a Pink and Gold suit, Kevin's suit was like Warmachine's and was green and silver, and Edd had a suit that was Gold, Silver and Red.

Nazz: I am now Iron Girl.

Edd: Call me Iron Boy.

Kevin: And I'm WarKevin!

Me: Awesome! Lets get em!

We ran and went at them. Skalamander shot Crystal shards at them.

Edd (to the Pack): Hey! If you want to shoot someone, shoot me!

Skalamander: Alright. (Shoots Diamonds at Iron Boy)

Edd dodged them and fired repulser rays at him and knocked him down but he was not down yet.

Blitzwolfer fired a sonic scream at Biowulf and he screamed in pain and he was covering his ears and Ben slashed him and kicked him. Luan fired a blast of light and vaporized Biowulf instantly.

Luan: That makes you see the Light. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Good one Luan but now's not the time for Jokes.

Rolf: ROLF WILL RELEASE HIS RAGE NOW!

Rolf fired all kinds of weapons from his culture and he was hitting Skalamander alot. Ben then became Diamondhead.

Ben: DIAMONDHEAD!

Me: A Petrosapien from the Planet Petropia.

Diamondhead: That's right J.D.

Diamondhead went after Skalamander and pounded him with crystal blades, shards and more.

Edd, Nazz and Kevin blasted him and obliterated him in an instant.

Diamondhead: That takes care of him.

Nazz: It sure did.

?: So you all came.

We saw the main leader of The Pack: Van Kleiss himself.

Me: Van Kleiss I presume?

Van Kleiss: That is correct. The Famous J.D. Knudson and his friends. I had a very strong feeling that you would be coming.

Me: Our planets are 29,000 light-years apart. So there's no way you could've known about us coming here.

Van Kleiss: True. But I was told that you were coming in a dream.

Me: So you had a dream that tells the future.

Van Kleiss: That's correct. I have an offer for you.

Me: If you want me to join your side then my answer is Forget it. I'm not that gullible and I will never join you.

Van Kleiss: That's a shame. You could've gotten power far beyond your wildest dreams.

Me: I already have all the power I need. Now you will pay for everything you've done to this planet and more.

I go Super Angel God.

Me: This has always been an interesting battle I've dreamt about. An Angel taking on an E.V.O.

Van Kleiss: I'm glad you're interested.

Rex: Let me help out too.

Ben: And me.

Ben became Upgrade.

Me: A Galvanic Mechamorph.

Upgrade: That's right.

He merged with Rex and he got a new suit.

Me: That is so cool!

Rex: It sure is.

They formed an enhanced sword.

Me: Lets get him.

We dash at him and I punch Van Kleiss in the face and sent him crashing into a rock. He got up and punched at me and Rex slashed him in the leg and I dodged his punch and we dodge all his attacks and I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face and Rex kicked him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth. Rex built an enhanced dirt launcher and fired an energy blast at him and blew off his right off. I kick him in the head and sent him crashing into another rock. He got up I fired an energy blast and blew off his left arm. He screamed in pain.

Me: Now to make sure that you never terrorize this planet again! (Cups hands to the side) KAAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEE!

Van Kleiss: NO! THIS IS MY WORLD!

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Goku Kills Frieza Theme plays)

I fired a Kamehameha Wave right at him.

Me: GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!

The energy blast completely engulfed him.

Van Kleiss: CURSE YOU J.D!

Van Kleiss was completely obliterated and the entire castle exploded in a huge mushroom cloud of incredible power.

KRAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the area was a massive smoldering crater.

I powered down.

Rex: Is it over?

Me: Yes. Van Kleiss is dead. His energy signal has completely disappeared. It's over. We did it man.

We all cheered wildly as we now knew that Van Kleiss will never terrorize the world ever again.

I merge Earth II with our Earth and made them one. The world of Nanites was now part of us. Rex and his friends were now friends and allies. They are gonna help us when we need it. The Bug Jar in Kiev, Ukraine has been moved to an island in Lake Michigan.

The Bug Jar contains the most hostile E.V.O's in the world and they are contained there.

This was an adventure worth remembering.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue and NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. I got the idea for the start of the chapter from the Star Trek: The Original Series episode Miri. That was a strange episode. It was also one from my dads past. Generator Rex was an awesome show on Cartoon Network from April 23, 2010 to July 3, 2013. It was awesome! I don't know the full extent of the show but it was one of amazing feats. They did a crossover show for Ben 10 and Generator Rex and it was an intense episode made back in November 25, 2011 and that was an awesome episode. Ben 10 and Rex teaming up to take down the Alpha Nanite. That was extremely intense. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Generator Rex is owned by Man of Action Studios and Cartoon Network.


	392. A Canadian's Revenge

It starts in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was relaxing in his home on his day off eating some ramen. When suddenly Chris McLean and Chef Hatchett came in and they had looks of fear on their faces.

Naruto: Chris? What are you and Chef doing here?

Chris: Oh, we just wanted to explore Royal York and-

Chef: HEATHER'S BACK AND SHE WANTS REVENGE!

Chris: Chef, we agreed to break it to them gently!

Naruto: Why is Heather wanting to get revenge?

Chris: She wants to kill you and J.D. for ruining her reputation and life on Total Drama! She's heading to Royal York to get revenge!

Naruto: I got to warn big bro. ANBU!

The ANBU arrived.

Frog: Yes Naruto?

Naruto: Sorry to bother you guys but me and J.D. are in danger. Our enemy on Total Drama, Heather is coming to get revenge on us for ruining her. I'm going to tell my bro. You tell the Hokage and keep my friends here safe from her.

Cat: You got it Naruto. Be careful.

Naruto: Will do Cat.

Naruto spread his wings and flew out towards Royal York.

* * *

In the Estate I was in the Arcade playing games with Rex, Circe, Beverly and Lincoln.

Me: I got you now!

I was playing Primal Rage, Rex was playing a basketball game, Lincoln was playing a shooting game, Circe was playing Ski ball and Beverly was playing a motorcycle game.

Beverly won her race.

Beverly: Yes! Whoo hoo!

Rex: Nice riding Bev!

Beverly: Thanks Rex.

Suddenly Naruto came in.

Naruto: J.D.!

Me: What's wrong little bro?

Naruto: We got big trouble! Heather is back and she wants to get revenge on us!

Me: What!?

Lincoln: That treacherous Viper is at it again!?

Circe: Who is Heather?

Me: You would hate her Circe. Me and Naruto were on a TV Show up in Canada called Total Drama Revenge of The Island and our Team was called the Atomic Owls. Let me show you.

I take everyone to my room and show everyone a special trophy case that had all my momentos from Total Drama Revenge of The Island.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Me: Yep. This is my tribute shrine to our fun and challenging adventures on Total Drama.

Naruto: It was the most fun we ever had.

Me: Yep.

I show them a picture of the group and the campers on the opposing team.

Me: See that girl there with the brown hair and the sinister smirk on her face? That's Heather.

Beverly: She looks like someone I wouldn't want to meet.

Naruto: That's right. Laney calls her a narcissistic sociopathic monster and we ruined her life and her reputation.

Me: She has a massive Queen Bee and Superiority Complex as big as Mount Everest. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants.

Beverly: That sounds like someone I would despise.

Circe: Same here.

Lincoln: Me too. She gives all girls everywhere a really bad name.

Me: You'll get no argument from me buddy.

Beverly: I want to fight her.

We gasp.

Me: But Beverly are you sure you want to do this?

Beverly: Yes. You all saved me from being an E.V.O. Now it's my turn to save you. Plus I'm now a 9th degree black belt thanks to Lynn. She is awesome at sports and is an awesome teacher.

Lincoln: She sure is. Go for it Beverly.

Circe: I have a feeling that she can do it.

* * *

Beverly was standing ready in front of the estate. She was waiting for the right moment. She opened her eye and knew that Heather was right behind her. She turned and saw her.

Beverly: So you are Heather.

Heather: That's right. I don't recall you being here.

Beverly: My name is Beverly Holiday and I just moved here. We were warned that you were after J.D. and Naruto.

Heather: I will never rest in this world while those two exist! They ruined my life and took everything from me! Because of them I was made into an outcast!

Gwen came.

Gwen: Well by all accounts you got what you deserved Heather. You've had it coming for 4 seasons.

Beverly: Hey Gwen.

Gwen: Hey Bev.

Heather: Gwen! You rotten little goth girl freak! You ruined my life too!

Gwen: You brought all that on yourself Heather. It was all because of you.

Heahter: Shut up!

Beverly kicked Heather in the face and sent her crashing into a tree.

Gwen: Whoa! Nice shot Bev.

Beverly: Thank you Gwen.

Heather: You are dead!

Heather charged toward her completely blinded with rage and Beverly punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Heather punched at her and Beverly blocked it and kicked her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth.

Gwen: Nice one Beverly.

Beverly: Thanks.

Heather got up and she had blood dripping from her mouth.

Heather: You are so dead!

Gwen punched her in the face and gave her a black eye.

Gwen: I've been wanting to do that ever since season 1.

Beverly: That was great.

Heather charged again and Beverly and Gwen punched and kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

Beverly: That takes care of that..

Gwen: You said it.

Heather was arrested and she was taken away. She was sentenced to Life in the Antarctica Prison with a terrible curse. Her curse was a death curse. She was given 4 years to live. It's the same kind of curse that I gave to Michael Morningstar. She was looking at a timer in her cell that was counting down how much time she had left before the curse kills her. Unless she finds some good in her heart in that time frame, she will die and be sent off to the darkness of Hell.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one came out of the blue for me and NicoChan11 gave me the idea for some of the lines in it. Thanks man. I hate Heather and it was about time someone put her in her place. I have a saga planned for each of the villains down the road. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	393. Revenge of A Parasite

It starts at the infamous Ross Ice Shelf Prison.

French Narrator: (French Accent) Ross Ice Shelf Supermax Prison. Home of the worst of the worst. And currently of that cursed parasitic maniacal miscreant Sheldon J. Plankton, otherwise known as Number 000666.

Plankton: Oh this STINKS! (Becomes stupid and reverts back) BLAST THIS CURSE! I can't think of anything because of it! I hate that accursed Spongebob. That stupid kid ruined everything! He, Lily, that stupid Starfish, Krabs, that stupid Rodent ruined everything! And (Crying) even my own computer wife Karen betrayed me! (Crying) Why Karen? WHY!?

Guard: All inmates to A Level.

The cell doors opened and the inmates came out.

The guard tapped on the wall.

Guard: Come on 000666 lets move it!

Plankton: Yeah yeah! Keep your shirt on!

But Plankton got an unexpected surprise. Lily was there.

Lily: Hello Plankton.

Plankton: Lily!? What in the seashell are you doing here?

Lily: Mr. Squarepants arranged for me to work here on weekends. He wants me to watch you very closely.

Plankton: Hey doesn't this (Becomes stupid and reverts back) Blast this curse!

Lily: Looks like my curse is working wonders but your mind is stronger than what I thought.

Plankton: It is.

Lily was tasked to keep a strong watch on Plankton to make sure he doesn't do anything funny.

* * *

While Lily is at work at the Krusty Krab 2 she send sends a Shadow Clone to the Ross Ice Shelf Prison to keep an eye on Plankton.

Lily was frying up some Krabby Patties when she heard a voice come into the restaurant.

Mermaidman: Through the double doors! Away!

It was the famous elderly Superhero Team Mermaidman and his sidekick Barnacle Boy.

Lily: Wow! Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy!

Lily made a Shadow Clone to work the grill and she went out to meet them.

Lily: Mermaidman it's awesome to meet you.

Mermaidman: Lily Loud. Great to see you lass.

Barnacle Boy: Same here. Do you work here now?

Lily: I sure do. Mr. Squarepants hired me after we defeated Plankton and saved Bikini Bottom from his reign of terror.

Mermaidman: That's a big achievement.

Lily, Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy are having lunch.

Lily: Mermaid Man, have you ever met Aquaman once?

Mermaid Man: Of course I did.

Barnacle Boy: He's a really great guy. One time, we helped him take down Black Manta.

Lily: Wow! That's amazing!

* * *

Back at the Ross Ice Shelf Prison things were not looking good! PLANKTON HAD BROKEN OUT OF PRISON!

The sirens sounded and they were trying to find him and guards and worms and penguins were trying to find him. Lily's Shadow Clone saw him heading north towards Bikini Bottom.

Lily's Shadow Clone: Oh no! This is terrible!

She dispelled and the real Lily got the memories of the clone.

Lily: (Gasp) Oh no!

Spongebob: What's wrong Lily?

Lily: It's Plankton, Mr. Squarepants. He just escaped from prison and is heading towards Bikini Bottom!

Spongebob: What!? Why is he heading to Bikini Bottom and I thought he was cursed to be like Patrick!

Lily: His mind and intellect must be really strong.

On the TV was the news.

Realistic Fish Head Reporter: FLASH! Sheldon J. Plankton, Convicted criminal known for terrorizing Bikini Bottom by enslaving it and known for stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula has just escaped from the Ross Ice Shelf Maximum Security Prison and it is believed that he's heading for Bikini Bottom to get revenge.

Lily: Tell me something I don't know.

Realistic Fish Head Reporter: Authorities believe that he's trying to finish what he started. We'll keep you posted with more info.

Suddenly the whole city of Bikini Bottom was in panic.

Lily: We have to stop Plankton.

Karen: This is gonna be interesting.

Lily: Mermaidman, Barnacle Boy, would you two like to help us?

Mermaidman: We would be honored.

Lily: Cool. Mr. Squarepants we better tell Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob: You read my mind Lily.

They went to the Krusty Krab right next door and went in.

Lily: Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: What's wrong lass?

Spongebob: We're in big trouble Mr. Krabs!

Lily: Plankton busted out of prison and is coming to finish what he started!

Mr. Krabs: (Gasp) WHY THAT LITTLE MANIACAL MALIGNERENT ONE-EYED MENACE TO ALL THINGS!

Karen: We need to be ready for him.

Pearl: I what to help out too.

Sandy: (Southern Accent) Me too.

They got ready for battle.

The Krusty Krab was ready for him. Suddenly a giant jar of tartar sauce fell from the sky and splattered all over the place.

Lily: (Slurps the sauce off her face) Tartar sauce?

 **Plankton:** Bullseye! _[laughs evilly]_

They saw Plankton flying a plane.

 **SpongeBob:** Plankton!

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[angry]_ So it's a food fight he wants, eh?

 **Plankton:** _[as he approaches the Krusty Krab]_ Welcome to Air Plankton! Please put your seat backs and tray tables up as we're now approaching our final destination.

Lily: Bring it on Plankton!

 _[scene cuts to show SpongeBob and Patrick on the Krusty Krab roof wearing army clothes and having a weapon ready to fire. It was an anti-aircraft gun. Lily came up to the roof and she had an onion rifle.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Okay, Patrick. Load the potatoes!

 **Patrick:** _[gets plates of two different potatoes]_ Mashed or scalloped, sir?

 **SpongeBob:** No, Patrick. Raw.

 **Patrick:** Sir, yes, sir! _[throws the plates away and dumps raw potatoes from a bag into the weapon]_ Locked and loading!

 _[scene cuts to show Mr. Krabs looking at the formula in the safe]_

 **Mr. Krabs:** Don't worry, little formula. You'll be safe in this...safe. _[closes the safe door and yells through a microphone]_ Fire!

 _[scene cuts to SpongeBob's weapon firing the potatoes towards Plankton's plane]_

Lily fired onions at the plane.

 **Plankton:** Onions and Potatoes?! _[dodges the onions and potatoes side-to-side]_

 **SpongeBob:** He's closing in!

 **Patrick:** _[while looking at the binoculars upside down]_ I think we have a few minutes before he gets here.

Lily: You're holding the Binoculars the wrong way!

 _[SpongeBob turns the binoculars the other way]_ Huh? _[screams]_ He's right on top of us!

 _[scene cuts to the potatoes getting chopped into fries before flying down towards Sandals]_

 **Sandals:** Hey, it's raining fries!

 **Plankton:** It's gonna take a lot more than onions and potatoes to bring this baby down! _[more potatoes cover Plankton's plane before destroying it]_ Or maybe not. _(Becomes stupid and reverts back)_ Stupid curse!

 _[scene cuts to show customers inside the Krusty Krab looking at the explosion from the plane before cheering, then it changes to SpongeBob and Patrick cheering as well]_

Lily: Serves you right Plankton!

 **Patrick:** Whoo!

 **SpongeBob:** Wait a minute, Patrick. Look! He's got a tank!

 _[as the tank lands from a parachute, Plankton puts a pickle inside a shooter before heading to the controls]_

 **Plankton:** Well fools, you're certainly in a pickle now!

 _[the tank perfectly aims toward SpongeBob, Lily and Patrick before they gasp and, in slow-motion, jumping out of the way just in time]_

 **Sandals:** Hey, it's raining pickles! _[chuckles]_ Now, it's raining... _[the tank lands on Sandals; muffled]_ ...tanks.

 **Plankton:** You're welcome. _[the tank drives away]_

 **Patrick:** Finland.

Lily landed unscathed.

 _[scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick getting up and noticing pickles coming toward them before SpongeBob dials a telephone]_

 **SpongeBob:** Your order, sir.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Extra ketchup, extra mustard, XXXXXtra Hot Hot Sauce, Extra Horseradish, Extra Barbecue, Extra Nacho Cheese, HOLD THE MAYO!

 **SpongeBob:** Yes, sir! _[holds a big ketchup bottle followed by small ketchup and mustard bottles]_ Extra ketchup, extra mustard.

 **Patrick:** _[holds a giant mayonnaise jar while grunting]_ Hold the mayo!

Lily: [Has a squirt bottle machine gun full of nuclear hot hot sauce] XXXXXtra Hot Hot Sauce!

Karen: [Has a bazooka that had jars of Wasabi Horseradish and Regular Horseradish] Extra Horseradish!

Pearl: [Has a Cannon filled with Barbecue Sauce] Extra Barbecue Sauce!

Sandy: [Has a missile launcher filled with Nacho Cheese Sauce] Extra Nacho Cheese!

 **Mr. Krabs:** Unleash the condiments.

 **SpongeBob:** With relish.

 _[They all scream while squirting the condiments repeatedly toward the tank before they run out, making farting noises]_

Spongebob: Excuse me! _[They all laugh before they get another set of condiments and do the same as before]_

Lily fired hot sauce into the tank and it burned the barrel off.

Sandy fired Nacho Cheese Missles and it blocked Planktons sight.

 _[scene cuts to show more destruction from SpongeBob and Plankton before Patrick starts getting tired]_

 **Patrick:** _[gasps for breath]_ I can't hold the mayo any longer! _[throws the jar right towards the tank]_

Lily: Yes!

 **SpongeBob:** Now what? _[the tank reassembles itself into a giant robot before Plankton laughs evilly]_

Lily: I got this!

Lily then snapped her fingers and she became as tall as the robot.

Spongebob: Whoa!

Patrick: All right Lily!

Sandy: Howdy!

Mr. Krabs: That's me girl!

Lily walked up to the robot and delivered a powerful punch to the eye and destroyed it in an instant. Shattering it into a thousand pieces. She shrunk back to her normal size and grabbed Plankton and put him in a jar and welded the lid shut.

Spongebob and team cheered for her.

Spongebob: Way to go Lily!

Lily: Thank you Mr. Squarepants.

?: Lets see you deal with us too!

They saw the archenemies of Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy, Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble!

Spongebob: Holy Krabby Patties! It's Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy's archenemies! Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble!

Mr. Krabs: What are they doing here!?

Plankton: Isn't it obvious fools! We teamed up! (Becomes stupid and reverts back) Stupid Curse!

Man Ray: He paid us good money too.

Dirty Bubble: So get ready fools! You're about to be destroyed!

Mermaidman: We'll see about that!

Lily: Let me take care of the Dirty Bubble.

Spongebob: And I'll help take care of Man Ray!

Spongebob had a Tartar Sauce blaster ready to fire.

Dirty Bubble: So you think you can stop me girl!?

Lily: I don't think Dirty Bubble. I know!

Lily pulled out a really sharp nail and it made the Dirty Bubble quivered in fear as she walked up to him.

Dirty Bubble: Oh no! The point! Not that! Watch the point! Dah!

POP!

He popped and turned to liquid and Lily put him in a test tube. She put a cork on it.

Dirty Bubble: Curses! Foiled again.

Lily: You'll be in prison for a long time Dirty Bubble.

Spongebob fired a blast of tartar sauce at Man Ray and froze him like before in a prison of Frozen Tartar Sauce.

Lily: You're going to prison for good Man Ray.

Mermaidman: That's right! This is your last night on the streets.

The Citizens of Bikini Bottom came and they cheered wildly for them and carried them in a mesh net. Man Ray was placed in the Moon Prison in the freezer and the Dirty Bubble was placed in a safe in the Ross Ice Shelf Prison. Plankton was placed in a much worse prison. He was launched into space in a SPUTNIK 1 Shape Satellite and was forever banished into the infinitely vast and endless void of space. He'll forever be drifting until the end of time or he hits something.

Plankton: (Voice Echoing) You'll pay for this Lily! I will be back and you all will kneel before me! (Yells as he goes further into Space) ALL HAIL PLANKTON! ALLLL! HAAAILLLL! PLLAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! (Becomes Stupid and reverts back) STUPID CURSE!

Sheesh buddy get a life!

* * *

Later that night Lily came home from work.

She came through the portal in her room and she was dripping wet and she hung up her hat.

Lily: Ahh. Another great day at work.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower to get the Salt Water off and headed downstairs for dinner.

Lily: Hey guys I'm home.

Lynn Sr.: Hey sweetheart. How was work?

Lily: It was another awesome day.

Lori: Tell us how it went.

Lily: Okay.

Lily revealed to everyone what went down and we gasped.

Me: Wow! Lily that was amazing!

Lincoln: Yeah sis you saved Bikini Bottom again!

Lily: We all did big bro.

Luna: Dude that was amazing. I'm glad that plankton is now in space and not here on Earth.

Laney: I agree Luna. He got what was coming to him.

Lily: You said it big sis.

Circe: I'm glad he got what was coming to him.

Cricket: You said it.

Varie: We've now officially seen the last of Plankton The Terrible.

Lily: We sure have.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this as well as the lines for it. Thanks man. I got the ideas for this by mixing various episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants together. I used elements from Jailbreak, The Spongebob Movie: The Sponge Out of Water, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy II & III. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	394. I HATE COCKROACHES!

It starts with me on my can phone with Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Me: So you'll be joining the Redemption Squad but as a back up member Fuzzy?

Screen splits to show Fuzzy Lumpkins talking to me through his can phone.

Fuzzy: That's right. I wants to be a member but I want to show up as a when needed member.

Me: Fascinating. Okay you got the job. Also do you have any family members that want to join?

Fuzzy: Yes. My nephews Wuzzy, Cuzzy and Scuzzy.

Me: The Powerpuff Girls spoke highly about them and they're friends with them.

Fuzzy: That's right.

Me: Okay. They're perfect for the job.

Fuzzy: Thanks J.D. You won't be sorry.

Me: No I won't Fuzzy.

We hung up.

Me: Fuzzy is part of the Redemption Squad guys. But he's gonna be called as a back up member.

William: That's perfect J.D. It's gonna be awesome having him with us.

Lincoln: It sure is William.

* * *

Later that night, Something Evil was beginning to stir.

Narrator: The City of Royal York! But enough about that.

( _Cut to inside a room that is completely bare of furnishings, with the plaster falling away from the walls. A man stands at the far end, looking out a window. The roach rises into view near the camera, which then zooms in on the man. He is a fat, ugly, disgusting slob, wearing a dirty undershirt and old shorts. His voice is low, gravelly, and dripping with contempt._ )

 **Slob:** Stupid people. Look at 'em. ( _His perspective, looking down at the busy street._ ) What incompetent, unorganized, filthy, dirty creatures.

( _Cut to outside the window. He peeks around the side of the frame; the top of his head tapers to a point, and he has two long hairs growing from here._ )

 **Slob:** They've been infesting this planet for too long. ( _leaning out, enraged_ ) YOU HEAR ME, PEOPLE? YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! PREPARE FOR THE COMING OF EARTH'S TRUE MASTERS!

( _Quickly pull back to ground level, where a man and a woman look on._ )

 **Slob:** ( _muted, from great distance_ ) THE REALITY OF YOUR EXTINCTION IS JUST A MATTER OF TIME!

 **Man 1:** ( _looking at watch, calling back_ ) It's eight o'clock!

( _Back to the room; the slob shakes his fist and mutters angrily for a few moments, but the squeaking of a roach draws his attention. He brightens._ )

 **Slob:** Skippy! ( _leaning down to it_ ) What can you report?

( _It squeaks into his ear briefly, after which he leaps into the air ecstatically._ )

 **Slob:** Yahoo! ( _saluting_ ) We must call in the troops!

( _He raises a whistle to his lips and blows, producing a high-pitched, almost inaudible tone. Cockroaches swarm out of a kitchen drawer, a pizza box, a toilet, and all over the walls and floors of Townsville. They consolidate into a single huge flood of household pests that charges toward the slob. Zoom in to an extreme close-up of his face._ )

 **Slob:** HAAALLLLTTTT!

( _The noise of stampeding roaches stops. He looks from side to side; pull back as he begins to pace the room, addressing the group._ )

 **Slob:** In the past, I've felt the one thing that might stand in the way of our complete success is those supercharged do-gooders Team Loud Phoenix Storm. ( _running to Skippy_ ) But thanks to the brave efforts of Cadet Skippy, we are in possession of what I consider the most vital information to the success of our cause. It seems that they think you're— ( _leaning down to roaches_ ) —icky, gross, disgusting. They're afraid of you. They won't touch you. And most importantly—they won't squish you! ( _standing up_ ) And with them doing nothing to stop us, all we gotta do is scurry in and smash those disgusting bipeds. And then together, you and I, Roach Coach, will rule the world!

But what he doesn't know is that we will squish them. We just don't show it.

( _He laughs madly as the roaches begin to swarm over every part of his body. The laughter echoes through Townsville. Fade to black._ )

( _Snap to the skyline in the morning._ )

 **Narrator:** It's a beautiful day in Royal York.

( _Cut to a man waling jauntily down the street. He approaches a hot dog cart; he and the vendor sing the next four lines._ )

 **Man 2:** ( _stopping_ ) Hmm, looks good. I'd like to buy a dog.

 **Vendor:** Mmm, it should. It's made from beef and hog. ( _fixing one up_ ) So, my pal, here's your dog, enjoy.

 **Man 2:** ( _taking it_ ) Oh, I shall. Oh boy, oh, boy, oh boy!

( _He bites into the hot dog and chews happily. A sudden crunch causes him to stop short—should hot dogs sound like that?—and his eyes bug out in mixed disbelief and disgust. When he opens his mouth to scream, roaches pour from it and swarm all over his hand. More of them emerge from inside the cart, and the vendor screams as well. Now both men are covered with the pests, as is the car of a man driving along. He crashes into a fire hydrant as the infestation covers the streets and buildings of Townsville. Pan down the block as other people find themselves covered in roaches—even the Narrator is repulsed, and he yells in shock._ )

 **Narrator:** Gross! Gross! GROSS! Get 'em off! Aw, man, this is disgusting! ( _The camera passes a policeman who is shooting at the bugs._ ) All of Royal York is being infested with roaches!

THE WHOLE CITY WAS COMPLETELY COVERED IN COCKROACHES!

* * *

At the Estate we were reading books and playing cards when the computer called.

Me: It's the chief of police.

I answer the call.

Me: What's going on chief?

On the screen we saw the chief in panic.

Chief: The entire city is completely covered in Cockroaches!

Me: EW! I HATE COCKROACHES! THEY ARE THE MOST REPULSIVE, DISGUSTING, DISEASE-RIDDEN PESTS IN THE WORLD!

Lori: I literally hate roaches too! They are so gross!

Lola: I HATE ROACHES! They are so g-ross!

Lana: I love roaches! They are great bugs and I think they are cute.

Lila: I think they're both cute and gross at the same time.

Blossom (Adult): I know who's behind all this. Our old enemy Roach Coach.

Varie: Roach Coach? Who is he?

Bubbles (Adult): He's a robot controlled by a roach.

Buttercup (Adult) He wants to take over the world by wiping out all of mankind so that Cockroaches can replace us as the dominate species of Earth.

Me: That sounds like one gross villain.

Aylene: Why would he use Roaches like this? He makes me sick just thinking about it.

Cody: Me too.

Me: I heard that some people like to eat Cockroaches and they taste like puke! BLECH!

Lincoln: If I ate a roach I would hurl my stomach out!

Laney: Me too! That is so disgusting!

Blossom (Adult): Lets get Fuzzy and his nephews to help us.

Me: Okay. It'll be a perfect test to him.

I call Fuzzy on the can phone.

* * *

Fuzzy was watching his nephews play when the Can Phone rang.

Fuzzy: I gots it.

He answers it.

Fuzzy: Howdy?

Me: Fuzzy, it's J.D.

Fuzzy: Howdy J.D. What's shakin?

Me: Roach Coach is trying to take over the city!

Fuzzy: That disgusting slob that think'n he's better than us!?

Wuzzy: What!?

Cuzzy: We have to stop him.

Scuzzy: Yeah!

Fuzzy: We'll gladly help ya J.D.! We'll be arming ourselves with my invention: The Meat Gun!

Me: That's perfect! We'll meet you in the city.

Fuzzy: Right. (Hangs up) Lets rolls nephews.

Cuzzy: Right Uncle Fuzzy!

They set out for the city.

* * *

Me: Okay. Lori, Lincoln, Paige, Lynn, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lila, Varie, Aylene, Vince, Carol, Rachel, Maria, Carmen, Breach, Rex, you all come with me.

Lori: Right.

Breach: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Lets roll!

We left for the city.

Narrator: Hurry guys! Hurry!

We arrived in the city and Fuzzy, Wuzzy, Cuzzy and Scuzzy were with us and ready to go. We saw the city and it's citizens completely covered in cockroaches! YUCK!

Me: Ugh! This is disgusting!

Lori: How can one man literally use so many roaches like this!?

Fuzzy: It's really disgustin Lori!

Me: Lets squish them!

We set out and started squishing roaches and Fuzzy and his nephews were firing their Meat Rays and they turned some of the roaches into different meats ranging from steaks to bacon, chicken and even ham.

Breach was firing her portals and sending them into the Sun.

Rex and pounding them with his machine fists. Then he used his Blaster Caster.

He whipped them with it and splattered them all over the place.

Me: Wow! What's that machine you made Rex?

Rex: It's called my Blaster Caster. It's one of my most powerful builds.

Me: Whoa! That's incredible. What gets you a build like that?

Rex: It's thanks to a powerful Nanite I have in me. It's called the Omega-1 Nanite.

Me: Omega-1 Nanite? That must be really powerful.

Rex: It is. It was created to replace the Alpha Nanite after it went rogue.

Me: Alpha Nanite? I don't think I would like that one. I know that famous quote in the Bible in the Book of Revelations: "I am Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and The End." That's one of my favorite quotes in the Bible. It means that God is all powerful and always and forever will be.

Rex: That's interesting. I have a lot to learn now that I'm here with you guys.

Me: And we'll teach you all that we know Rex.

I fire energy blasts at the roaches and incinerated them. But they just kept on coming.

Buttercup (Adult): There's just no end to them!

Laney: Roach Coach must've gotten a stronger army after the last time you fought him!

Lana: (Eats some roaches) I think they are delicious.

Aylene: Oh that is disgusting.

Lola went to a nearby trash can and hurled.

Lila: Lana you are one silly girl. You know that right?

Lana: I know. I get that all the time.

Me: We're gonna need some serious amphibious firepower! (I bite my thumb and rub blood on my palm and slam it on the ground) TOAD SUMMONING JUTSU!

In a huge cloud of smoke came Gamabunta and a huge army of toads.

Gamabunta: What have you summoned me for Jiraiya!?

Me: I summoned you Gamabunta.

He saw me.

Gamabunta: J.D. Knudson. Sorry I thought it was Jiraiya that did it. What have you called me for?

Me: The whole city of Royal York has been infested with Cockroaches and this man named Roach Coach is planning on dominating the world and replacing us as the dominate species of the planet with cockroaches.

Gamabunta: You called the right toads J.D. Cockroaches are our favorite meal and we need a good meal.

Gamakichi: You said it pop!

Gamatatsu: Lets eat!

Gamakichi: It's been a while J.D.

Me: Same here Gamakichi. Sorry I don't have any candy for you but I think cockroaches will be a good substitute.

Gamatatsu: That's all right J.D.

Gamakichi: Lets get em!

Me: Bon appetit.

The Toads went out and started eating the roaches with their long tongues.

Maria and Carmen were facing Roach Coach.

Maria: I have to give these cockroaches credit. They're a lot tougher then we thought.

Carmen: I agree. There's only one way to defeat Roach Coach now.

Maria: And that is?

Carmen looked at Maria with a smirk on her face, making her nervous.

Maria: No.

Carmen: It's the only way.

Maria: It's crazy!

Carmen: Our friends are counting on us, sis!

Maria: I don't care! There's got to be another way but I'm not doing it!"

Carmen: Do you have a better plan?

Maria: No.

Carmen (carries Maria by the shoulder): We're doing it.

Maria (Scared): No!

Fuzzy (to Roach Coach as he shoots more cockroaches): Why won't ya go down, ya varmint?!

Carmen: Get help!

At that moment, everyone saw Carmen carrying Maria, who seemed to be injured.

Blossom (Adult): What in the world?

Carmen: Get help! Please! My sister's dying! Get help! Help her! (throws Maria at Roach Coach)

Unfortuantely, Maria missed the villain by an inch and hit the ground.

Roach Coach (confused): What was that?

Maria (gets up and glares at Carmen): See, Carmen? I told you it wouldn't work! (fires water at Roach Coach)

Roach Coach started short circuiting?

Lincoln: Hey look!

Laney: What's wrong with him?

Suddenly he exploded!

KABOOM!

After all the roaches were squished, eaten, zapped, transformed and more we saw that Roach Couch is really a robot and inside it was a roach. It was Roach Coach's Real form.

Me: He's really a Cockroach.

 **Roach:** ( _insect voice, angrily_ ) I am not just an cockroach! I am Roach Coach! I am the future ruler of this planet, you stupid biped!

Me: You will never be the future ruler of anything!

Lana: I got this.

Lana took out a jar and put him in it and Lila welded the lid on.

Lila: You are going to prison for a long long time Roach Coach!

Gamabunta: It's just hard to imagine that such a tiny insect was going to rule over the world.

Gamakichi: Yeah. Talk about confusing.

Me: No kidding.

Gamatatsu: But that was a great lunch J.D.

The Toads belched.

Gamakichi: Pardon me.

Gamabunta: Same here. We got to go J.D. But tell Naruto we said hello.

Me: I'll make sure he gets the message.

They left in a cloud of smoke.

Lori: This was literally a gross mission.

Me: It sure was. I hate cockroaches more than any other insect in the world. They are surprisingly the only insect I despise more than anything.

Breach: I don't blame you J.D. I don't like them either.

Lori: I don't like them either. They are so disgusting and they are literally the most repulsive insects in the world.

Lola: You said it Lori. They are so g-ross!

Lana: Aw they aren't so bad.

Fuzzy: But they were tasty as meat.

Cuzzy: They sure were.

Me: Lets go home. Thanks for helping us Fuzzy, Cuzzy, Wuzzy and Scuzzy.

Fuzzy: Tweren't nothin J.D. It was a great adventure.

Cuzzy: It was awesome.

We went back to our homes.

Back home we told everyone everything that happened. Everyone was disgusted by it. Roach Coach was put in a hidden wall safe as his cell in the Moon Prison. Sentenced to eternity in prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines and plot. Thanks for that man. It's true guys. I HATE COCKROACHES! They are the most disgusting of all insects on the planet. I even saw on cartoons and in real life that people eat them! YUCK! But to some they taste like chicken. To me however they taste like puke. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	395. Explosive Griffin Humiliation

It starts at the Dakota City Prison. I am visiting Teresa AKA Talon.

Teresa: So you want me to join your Redemption Squad?

Me: That's right Teresa. You have an opportunity to redeem yourself after everything that's happened to you.

Teresa: I will gladly join you. But I have a request.

Me: What is it?

Teresa: I want to have a weapon that can use my Sonic Powers like I had before when I was Talon.

Me: Consider it done. Stewie and Lisa can make it for you.

Teresa: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Teresa was released from prison and she was taken to the estate.

* * *

At The Phoenix Storm Estate everyone was playing board games, card games and reading books. Francis was with them and playing cards with Lisa. That's when I came in with Teresa.

Maria: Teresa.

Teresa: Maria.

They both hugged.

Maria: So they let you out of prison?

Teresa: J.D. pulled some strings and got me released for good behavior.

Maria: It's good you're out of prison.

Teresa: Me too.

Francis: Teresa what's happening?

Teresa: Not much Francis. You're out of prison too?

Francis: Yep. I was released for good behavior and they let me out early.

Lana: That's cool.

Teresa sat down between Laney and Lola.

Lola: So Teresa before the Big Bang what were you like?

Teresa: Before I became Talon I was a happy and cheerful girl who wanted to become a great gymnast. I was walking home when the Big Bang happened and I was changed into a humanoid bird. I hated my appearance and my powers because of it.

Laney: That's awful Teresa. I'm sorry that happened to you.

Teresa: Yeah. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lola: That's coincidental if you ask me.

Teresa: Yeah. I agree.

Lily: I'm sorry that happened to you Teresa.

Teresa: Thanks Lily. But J.D. cured me and got me my humanity back.

Me: I'm glad I could help out.

Varie: It was good we all helped Dakota City.

Luna: It sure is brah.

Eddy and Luan were listening to music on Eddy's iPod.

Eddy: Well? What do you think?

Francis: Honestly? You need to get some modern songs in here. I can't believe you were listening to this stuff before your first encounter with me and Clayface.

Killer Frost: You're right about that. No offense, Eddy, but most of your songs are garbage.

Eddy: My songs are not garbage! (to Luan, Ed, Double D, Tara, and Spidey) Right, guys?

Ed: Nope!

Double D: I don't have a problem with them.

Luan: I love your songs, babe!

Eddy: Thanks my angel of Comedy.

Spidey (lying): Don't worry. Your songs aren't garbage!

Tara: I've heard better songs.

Stewie: Teresa, me and Lisa developed this for you.

Teresa: What is it?

Stewie handed her a fingerless glove device.

Stewie: It's a Sonic Emitter. It has the same level of sonic frequency as your sonic blasts when you were Talon.

Teresa: Cool! Thanks Stewie.

Stewie: You're welcome.

My watch beeped.

Me: It's time for another session of humiliation for the Griffin's.

Teresa: Oh this will be awesome!

Rita: I want to help out too. I want to test out my powers on them.

Me: That's perfect Ms. Rita.

Lincoln: Mom this is gonna be awesome for you.

Francis: This is gonna be awesome.

Me: It sure is. Lets head for the city people.

We head out to the city.

Along the way we heard some nasty cacaphonous music.

We saw Oskar playing his music.

Oskar: (Singing)

Mom, don't tell me what to do!

I don't have to listen to you!

I don't have to follow your rules!

I'm gonna live in my car at the school!

Hey, hey!

[keytar solo]

Me: Boy he really hates his mom doesn't he?

Marco: You got that right J.D. I don't know why but he hates his mom alot.

Star: That's what makes him cool.

Me: Hating your mom is awful.

Star: It sure is.

Lincoln: I would never say that about my mom.

Rita: Oh thanks sweetie.

I walk up to him.

Me: Hey Oskar.

Oskar: What's up J.D.?

Me: Not much man. We're just heading down to the city for another humiliation session for the Griffin's.

Oskar: Those bad parents that have been all over the news?

Meg: The very same man. They are my former parents and they got what they deserved.

Oskar: I believe it.

Me: Here man. (I hand him a handful of cash) This is for you. Your car could use a repair and more.

Oskar: Thanks man! I needed it.

Me: You're welcome man. The Humiliation is once a week.

Oskar: That's perfect man.

We headed down to the city.

* * *

In the City Square everyone was throwing rotten fruit, vegetables and eggs at the Griffin's.

Me: Here we are guys.

Teresa: This is gonna be awesome.

Francis walked up to Lois.

Francis (grabs Lois by the collar): So, Maria deserves to be in jail for destroying Quahog, huh?!

Lois (scared): Oh, you heard about that, didn't you?

Teresa: If you ask me, Maria deserves to be with her family, not sitting in jail like me and Francis!

Peter: You're one to talk! You 3 and that rubber guy did plenty of bad things before meeting those stupid heroes!

Rubberband Man: True, we did do bad things. But abusing kids isn't one of them! In fact, whenever we saw kids being mistreated by their parents, it disgusted Ebon so much that he ordered us to beat up any child abusers that we came across.

Meanwhile, in Dakota prison...

Ebon and Kangor were eating tater tots in the prison cafeteria.

Kangor (Ebon sneezes): You ok, mon?

Ebon: Yeah. Just got this feeling that someone's talking about me. The feeling's actually becoming common around here.

Back in the city we got ready.

Me: Welcome to Hell, Griffin's. And I promise it's gonna hurt. Really bad! (Cracks Knuckles)

Rubberband Man: Let me start us off.

He stretched high up into the air and snapped up and became an anvil. He landed on Peter's head.

CLANG!

Varie: Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

Peter: (Dazed) Where's the leak ma'am?

Venom: We have something.

Cheetah: Same here.

They beat up Lois really bad by punching her in places she didn't know she had.

Bleez: Now it's my turn.

Bleez said her Red Lantern Oath.

Bleez: WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED, WE FILL MENS SOULS WITH DARKEST DREAD, AND TWIST YOUR MINDS WITH PAIN AND HATE, WE'LL BURN YOU ALL - THAT IS YOUR FATE!

Bleez became a Red Lantern.

Eion: That is cool mom.

Bleez: Thanks hon.

She got behind Lois and formed a whip made of red energy.

Bleez: How many lashes J.D.?

Me: 18. One for each of the years Meg was abused.

Meg: That's perfect.

Bleez: All right. (To Lois) Now make a wish Lois.

Bleez lashed Lois across her back and Lois screamed in pain. She had a huge bleeding gash on her back. She did it 18 times.

Lori: That must've hurt!

Leni: It sure did.

Bleez: That's what you get for being a really bad parent.

Bleez reverted back.

Eion: Great job mom.

Rita walked up to them and she formed her hand into a big flyswatter.

Rita: You give all loving parents everywhere a really bad name.

Rita slapped Peter all over his face with tremendous force.

SLAP! WHAP!

Me: Nice one!

Aylene: Yeah!

Lynn: Awesome job mom!

Rita: Thanks sweetie.

Riku: I got something.

Riku pulled out a container of gasoline and poured it around Peter and Lois and Francis lit it on fire. Then it exploded.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared Peter and Lois were charred husks and covered in black soot.

Peter: Ow.

Lana: I got something.

Me: Go for it Lana.

Lana pulled out some garbage bombs and set the timer for 5 seconds.

Lana: Lets see you get a whif of this!

She armed the bombs and they counted down and she ran away.

The bombs exploded.

KABOOOM!

They completely covered Lois and Peter from head to toe in garbage that smelled worse than puke. It was so bad that they hurled their guts out.

Me: Nice one Lana.

Lana: Thanks J.D.

Oskar: Lets see how you all like this.

Luna: Lets join him Sam.

Sam: You got it.

Me: Ed would you like to join them?

Ed: You bet!

Ed pulled out his violin.

Me: Everyone plug your ears. This is gonna be nasty.

We put ear muffs on.

Luna, Oskar, Sam and Ed played their instruments and the cacophonus playing was so bad that Lois and Peter were screaming in pain as they were playing and they covered their ears in agony. It was excruciating for them. We were laughing and rolling on the ground laughing our heads off silly. The windows in some of the buildings shattered all over the place.

Teresa fired a sonic blast that amplified it.

Lois: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Peter: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

Jonny: Whoo-hoo! That's a real toe-tapper guys! Dance on!

Tabby: Let me help you all!

Tabby played her music bad too and it was funny!

It stopped 20 minutes later and it was funny.

Me: Great job guys.

Lois: (Groans in pain) That was horrible!

Me: You're no better Putrid Lois.

Luan: Let me and Eddy do some stuff.

Me: Go for it.

George: We got some stuff.

Harold: Lets do it.

They walk up to them.

Luan threw a bunch of mouse traps on them.

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!

Lois: OW!

Luan: Lets see you snap from this! (Laughs)

Eddy put a block of cheese on Peter's head and he whistled and a huge swarm of mice from all over the city came and crawled up to him and not only ate the cheese but they also bit him all over.

Peter: OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Eddy: Now that is Cheesy! (Laughs)

George: Watch this.

George whistled and a huge flock of pigeons flew over them and pooped all over Peter and Lois to the point where they'll never be clean again.

George: This is something you can never Drop. (Laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one George.

They high fived.

Harold: I saw that on TV and that was funny. They'll never be clean as long as they live.

Luan: No they won't.

Lois: You are so disgusting Luan! You are the worst ever jokester in all of history! Your jokes don't make you laugh! They make people cry! You are the worst ever comedian and the worst ever jokester that ever lived and they can make even clowns cry!

OH NO, SHE DID NOT!

Luan broke down crying.

Eddy was enraged!

Eddy: NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY!

Eddy pulverized Lois all over the place with ferocious fury and she was beaten to within an inch of her life.

Eddy: You shut up Lois! You talk to my girlfriend like that again and I will rip your heart out AND BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!

He punched her more times in the face.

Eddy: NOW LAY THERE AND DIE YOU PIECE OF (Censored) GARBAGE!

He punched her in the face again and I grab Eddy by his arms and pull him back.

Me: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy Eddy. She's been through enough already for this week. She has more punishments coming her way.

Lori was comforting Luan.

Lori: Luan, don't let Lois talk to you like that.

Luan: (Crying) Lori! Lois broke my heart!

Lori: I know. What she did was literally the worst.

George: Yeah. But Luan don't let her words get to you. You've put that all behind you.

Harold: He's right. Lois is a convicted criminal and she will be punished as such through our pranks. You're the greatest comedian we know and you have what it takes to be the next Bob Hope.

Me: That's right. Never forget that.

Luan: (Sniffles) Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Luan and Eddy hugged and we cheered.

* * *

Later we went back home and got rested up.

Me: Well another fun day for humiliation.

Rachel: You said it.

Lola: What Lois said to Luan was horrible!

Lila: She almost broke her spirit.

Nazz: Yeah it was totally not cool!

Varie: You said it Nazz.

Vince: I think that every time we humiliate them it destroys their sanity even further.

Lana: Well they deserve it Vince.

Carol: Not just for being bad parents but for ruining Meg, Stewie and Brian's lives. Both Quahog and them got what they deserved.

Laney: You said it Carol.

Teresa: I agree.

Maria: Me too.

Francis: It's now awesome being part of the Redemption Squad.

Teresa: It sure is.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got this one out of the blue and NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	396. Another Canadian Revenge

It starts in the Loud Estate. We are watching Operation Dessert Storm.

Me: I love this show.

Varie: Me too.

Lincoln: I hope Lydia wins with her Chocolate Mint Cake.

Me: Me too. Tony looks like he will kill her if given the chance.

Tony was a buff murderous criminal.

Me: And I would destroy that guy.

Lincoln: I would destroy him too.

Suddenly Chris and Chef came in.

Me: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchett? What's wrong guys?

Chris: Scott is coming for you J.D.!

Chef Hatchett: He wants to get revenge on you for humiliating him on TDRI!

Me: So Scott has returned for Round 3.

Linka: I can't believe that dirt bag.

Laney: He wanted to win that show at any cost and he was gonna ruin so many lives in doing so.

Aylene: I would call him a sociopath. He's evil and doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants.

Me: No he doesn't. Never once have me and Naruto seen him cry. He's a monster.

Lana: That guy's a jerk.

Beverly: How are we gonna stop him?

Me: I have just the people to help out.

* * *

I called in Duncan and Kevin.

Me: Glad you guys can make it.

Duncan: Thanks J.D. We heard that Scott the Loser was coming so we decided to help out.

Me: Thanks for coming guys.

Kevin: I have something perfect for him.

Me: This is gonna be good.

Then there was a knock on the door and I answer it and there he was, Scott.

Me: Hello Scott. It's been a while.

Scott: That it has J.D. Now I'm gonna get my revenge on you.

Me: Oh we shall see about that.

Duncan: Hey Loser!

Duncan and Kevin grabbed him by the arms and took him into another room. The room was really an empty room.

Kevin: Pick a Body Part Duncan.

Duncan: This is gonna be awesome dude. (Cracks Knuckles)

Sounds of punching, violent sounds and screaming were heard.

We were chatting.

Maria: I can't believe what Lois said to you Luan. I think that with every humiliation we deal to them they become more and more despicable.

Luan: Yeah well they deserve it all the time.

Meg: They should too.

Stewie: You said it Meg.

Brian: Yeah.

Me: What Lois said to Luan was completely unforgivable. They do say that words hurt worse.

Cody: That's right.

Eddy: I gave that heartless woman what was coming to her.

Carol: You sure did Eddy.

Spiderman: I noticed something about Maria and Teresa.

Me: What's that Peter?

Spiderman: They look just like a female Vulture and Hydro Man when they were Talon and Aquamaria.

Maria: That's true now that we think about it.

Teresa: It's true.

We laughed.

Cricket: Let me tell you guys. Scott is sure getting what's coming to him.

The sounds of violence were getting worse.

Me: He sure is Cricket.

Hercules: Lets hope he gets more than his fair share of justice.

Zoe: You said it.

Chione: I hope he loves a mondo bruised and boo booed ego.

Me: Yep.

Duncan and Kevin came out and their fists were raw and they were clapping the dirt off them.

Kevin: Man that felt really good.

Duncan: You said it man.

They fistbump.

Me: How did it go guys?

Kevin: He won't be bothering you guys ever again. See for yourself.

We look in the room and saw that Scott looked like he lost a fight with a rabid bear.

Me: Geez!

Lola: That is an intense beating. Even my fights with Lana weren't that ferocious. No offense.

Lana: None taken sis.

Lori: What a beating. That has to literally be the most ferocious fight we ever heard.

Laney: What a really big beating.

Me: No kidding. I don't think Fang would want to finish him now.

Scott was then taken to the hospital and he was arrested for attempted murder and illegally crossing the border, a Federal Offense. He was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to Life in Prison without possibility of parole for 50 years in an American Prison and he was ordered to pay the Phoenix Storm Estate $30,000,000.00 in restitution. He was another Canadian gone bad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one as well as the ideas for the scenes in it. Thanks for that man. Scott is a complete and total sociopathic monster. In my opinion he needs to go to prison forever. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	397. Multiple Voices

[The episode starts off with Lincoln eating lunch in the cafeteria. Suddenly, three bullies surround him.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Hi. How can I help you?

 **Bully #1:** Give us all your money!

 **Bully #2:** Yeah! Every single red cent!

 **Lincoln:** [whining] Just leave me alone!

 **Bully #3:** [teasingly] And what are you gonna do about it, pansy? Cry all the way home to your mommy like the baby you are and sound like? [laughs with his two companions]

 **Lincoln:** [in his head] I'd better skedaddle... [about to run away, until he is grabbed by his shirt]

 **Bully #1:** I said give us all your money! Or else, me and my buddies will beat it out of you!

 **Lincoln:** [whining] I said leave me alone!

I appeared.

Me: You buttkissers got three seconds to leave him alone or else your hands will be the first things to be cut off!

I hold my dagger up and the blade shines to the tip. They knew I wasn't bluffing.

The boys ran away in fear, screaming. I smile proudly.

Me: Don't let me catch you picking on Lincoln again or next time it will be your heads! What a bunch of losers.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem buddy.

Varie: Those rotten parasites. Who do they think they are?

Aylene: They are just that stupid.

[Cut to Lincoln & Linka's room, where he is playing Angry Birds on his phone.]

 **Lynn:** [barges into Lincoln's room] Hey, Lincoln! I need a sparring partner. You're it.

 **Lincoln:** [agitated] Not now, Lynn. I'm in the middle of something.

 **Lynn:** Aw, come on. You don't need to be a baby about it. I'll just ask someone that sounds more manly. [walks out of the room]

Linka: Good luck with that.

 **Lincoln:** [groans] At least I finally have some peace now. [continues to play Angry Birds]

We go into Lisa's room.

 **Lisa:** [comes into the room] Elder brother, I'm in need of your assistance.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, Lisa. [turns off his phone, puts it in his pocket, and follows Lisa to her and Lily's room]

 **Lisa:** I've recently been working on a new invention of mine, ever since I heard about the skirmish you got into earlier today.

 **Lincoln:** Wait, you knew about that and didn't do anything?

 **Lisa:** I did something that'll help you now and into the future. [reveals a sci-fi-esque blaster to Lincoln] Behold.

Me: Wow. Interesting device.

 **Lincoln:** What does that thing even do?

 **Lisa:** When someone gets shot by this, they are then granted the ability to use different sounding vocal chords.

 **Lincoln:** Huh? I'm not following.

 **Lisa:** It means my Voice Combobulator can change your voice to anything you'd like, and you'll have multiple voices from just one blast.

Me: Ooh. This is gonna be interesting.

 **Lincoln:** Oh. In that case, go ahead! [gets ready to be shot]

 **Lisa:** There's no worries. It's not gonna hurt... that much. [warms up the Voice Combobulator]

 **Lincoln:** Wait, what?

[Lisa shoots Lincoln with the blaster, which results in him rolling in circles on the floor, flopping around like a fish, and having spastic movements around the room, all the while being surrounded by a blue light. Lincoln soon stops moving and the blue glow around him goes away.]

 **Lisa:** So, how do you feel now, Lincoln?

[Lincoln gets up.]

 **Lincoln:** [Jerry Lewis voice] It was fine, really. That was, until [louder] THE ZAPPING WITH THE PAIN AND THE FISH FLOPPING ABOUT!

Me: Hey you sound just like famous comedian Jerry Lewis!

Cody: Oh he was really funny.

 **Lisa:** Hmm... Fascinating. You sound just like Jerry Lewis, albeit extremely exagerated.

 **Lincoln:** [Jerry Lewis voice] Froynlaven!

We laugh.

Me: That was really good!

 **Lisa:** That's not even an actual word.

Varie: No but that was funny!

[Luan suddenly bursts into the room.]

 **Luan:** Was that Jerry Lewis? [excited] Yes! He isn't dead! His legacy will always live on!

 **Lisa:** Actually, that was Lincoln after he helped me test out my new invention.

 **Lincoln:** [Bugs Bunny voice] Eh, what's up, doc?

 **Luan:** [in awe] Whoa.

Me: (Laughs) That's a great Bugs Bunny.

 **Lincoln:** [Luan voice] What do you call a dairy product that goes to school? A cheese grader! [laughs] Get it?

We laugh and roll around the floor laughing.

 **Luan:** Nice try, but that was really cheesy. [laughs]

 **Lincoln:** [Luan voice] Oh, yeah? I can make better puns in my sleep than you.

 **Luan:** Don't push it...

Me: (Calms down) That was really good Lincoln. I'm pretty good at imitating voices too.

Lincoln: [Normal Voice] Really?

Me: Yep. Here's my favorite. [Foghorn Leghorn Voice] What's the I say what's the big idea wrapping a lariat around my Adam's Apple?!

They laugh.

Lincoln: That's a good Foghorn Leghorn.

Lisa: Indeed. It could use some work though.

Me: Nobody's perfect. Here's another one. [Elmer Fudd Voice] Shh. Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. Hahahahahaha.

Aylene: That's really good.

[Cut to later when Lincoln is playing video games in the living room. Laney, Varie and Aylene are reading books. Lori shoves Lincoln off the couch.]

 **Lori:** Move over, twerp. I literally need to see the season premere of Dream Boat.

 **Lincoln:** [Lori voice] Move over, twerp. I literally need to play my game.

Varie: Hey that's a good Lori!

Laney: That is really accurate.

 **Lori:** [surprised] What the?! How are you doing that?

 **Lincoln:** [Lori voice] I literally have the power to change my voice as I see fit now. So, I literally sound like you, and anybody else.

Me: He got blasted with a cool device that enables him to use different voices.

Lori: Wow.

[Lynn comes in the house by crashing through the window. She slides into the bottom of the stairs.]

 **Lynn:** [strained] Great job, Margo. [holds a thumbs up]

Me: Nice Entrance.

 **Lincoln:** [Lynn voice] Next time, we can do this on top of the Seattle Needle.

 **Lynn:** Huh?

 **Lori:** [suspicious] Lisa has something to do with this.

Me: He's not the only one. I'm good at imitating voices too. Listen. [Tweety Voice] I tawt I taw a putty tat. (Looks at Cliff) I did! I did taw a putty tat!

They laughed.

Lori: (Laughs) That was literally funny.

Lynn: That was really good though.

Lana, Lola and Lila came down.

Lana: I thought we heard Tweety here.

Lola: Me too!

Me: That was me girls. I can imitate voices really well.

Lila: That is so cool J.D.

Lana: Can you do Yosemite Sam?

Me: I sure can. [Yosemite Sam voice] Yeah Yosemite Sam! The roughest, toughest, he man stuffest hombre thats ever crossed the Rio Grande!

They laughed.

Lori: That was so good J.D.

Lana: It sure was.

Me: I practiced with them.

[Cut to the next day at the school cafeteria, where Me, Lincoln, Cody, and Ronnie Anne are surrounded by many laughing classmates.]

 **Zach:** [chuckling] Do another one, Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** Alright. [clears throat; Donkey voice] We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin'... I'm makin' waffles.

[All the classmates start laughing again.]

Me: That was a good Donkey from Shrek. I love that movie. Here's one. [Shrek voice] No. I'm an Ogre. Grab your torches and pitchforks!

Lincoln: [Donkey Voice] And you definitely need some tic tacs or something cause your breath stinks!

They laugh hysterically.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, I've got one last one. [Yoda voice] The force strong in this one.

[The classmates laugh again.]

Ronnie Anne: That's a great Yoda.

 **Rusty:** Man, I don't know how you're able to do this, buddy, but you're gonna be known as "The Boy of Many Voices" someday.

 **Lincoln:** [thinks; Dan Aykroyd voice] Hmm... Sounds like a most beneficial venture to pursuit.

Cody: That's a good Dan Aykroyd.

 **Liam:** [pulls out a flyer] Maybe you could go to this...

[The flyer is revealed to be for the Royal York Elementary Talent Show, which is in the next few weeks.]

Me: Royal York Elementary Talent Show? Lincoln that's perfect for you!

 **Lincoln:** [takes the flyer from Liam, gets an idea; Gru voice] Lightbulb...

[Cut to a montage of Lincoln practicing most of his "impressions" for the talent show. However, as the days go on, the sisters get slightly more and more annoyed with how Lincoln keeps mimicking their voices in the process. Cut to several hours before the talent show, when the Loud sisters, sans Lisa and Lily, on the couch, watching TV, with Lincoln imitating Lola by balancing several books on his head in the background.]

 **Lincoln:** [Lola voice] And that's why I deserve to be the next Cute N' Mean's Beauty Queen. [giggles and flutters his eyelashes]

Me: That's a good Lola.

 **Lola:** That's it, I can't take this anymore! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm getting sick and tired of hearing the sound of my own voice! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! [covers her ears with the couch pillows]

[Cut to Lincoln near Lisa's desk in her and Lily's room.]

 **Lincoln:** [hugs Lisa, who struggles to get out of it] I can't thank you enough, Lisa! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, thanks to you and your Voice Bobator.

 **Lisa:** [corrects him] Combobulator.

 **Lincoln:** No matter. [sets Lisa back in her chair] Wish me luck, Lis. [walks out of the room]

 **Lisa:** [realizes something] Hey, Lincoln. There's actually this one major side effect to the Combobulator. Lincoln? [rushes out of her door and into the hallway] Lincoln, come back!

[It's too late now, since Lincoln has already left the Loud House and is on his way to the talent show, which is viewed by Lisa through the front window.]

 **Lisa:** [deadpanned] And he's gone. [We all approach Lisa by the window.]

 **Lori:** Lisa, you literally have to do something about Lincoln. He's literally been mocking us to no end for the last few months.

Me: It's not that bad guys.

Varie: I think it's really funny.

Vince: Same here. Wouldn't you agree Carol?

Carol: You know it Vincey.

Laney: Yeah. After all they do say that imitating someone is the most sincerest form of flattery.

Lana: That's right.

[Lola takes out a piece of paper, writes on it with a cat pen, and holds it up for Lisa to see.]

 **Lisa:** [reads Lola's paper] "Now I can't even bare to hear the sound of my own voice because of him. Now, this is the way I'm gonna be communicating for a while?"

 **Luan:** And he keeps beating me out in the pun game. Speaking of which... [tries to think of a pun for a brief amount of time] I got nothing now.

[The sisters, sans Lisa, sighs with relief.]

 **Lisa:** Oh, pish posh. Anyone could beat you out in this [airquotes] "pun game". Watch. [clears throat] What did the mama kangaroo say to the baby kangaroo's brother?

[Luan shrugs.]

 **Lisa:** Walla- let him be.

[Everyone, sans Lisa and Luan, applaud Lisa for her pun.]

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one!

 **Luan:** That was a good one, but still!

 **Lisa:** [remembers the V.C.'s side effect] I know this is a little off-topic but... the device I used on Lincoln to change his voice has this one major side effect.

Me: Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that.

 **Lana:** And what is it?

 **Lisa:** Let's just say the school will be in ashes by the time Lincoln's done with his act.

Rachel: What do you mean by that?

 **Lynn:** Yeah. What are you getting at here?

 **Lisa:** Basically, Lincoln will end up burning the school down with fire breath. [rubs her arm] I pretty much forgot to share that one detail with him before he left.

Me: Fire Breath!? You mean like a dragon!?

[The others get wide-eyed and look at the screen.]

 **Others:** Oh no...

Me: We got to get over there and fast! Come on!

We rush out the door.

[Cut to the talent show, where Giggles has just finished her bowling pin juggling unicycle act.]

 **Announcer:** Quite a performance there, Ms. Giggles. Let's see the judges' thoughts.

[The three judges, with neutral expressions, each hold up a card with a 7 on it.]

 **Announcer:** Looks like 7's all around, Giggles.

[Giggles walks off the stage, but not before honking her nose. Cut to Lincoln behind the curtains on stage right.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright. Time to give it my all. [coughs, releasing a small orange flame from his mouth] Strange. [dismisses it] Oh, well. Time to get this on. [walks out from stage right]

 **Announcer:** And now... making his debut on the stage... The Boy of Many Voices... Lincoln Loud!

[There's a large round of applause as Lincoln walks onto the stage.]

 **Lincoln:** [Elvis voice] Thank you. Thank you very much.

[Cut to the sisters walking towards the school theater where the talent show is being held.]

 **Lisa:** I have my suspicions this is where the talent show's being held, or where it used to be during Lincoln's act.

[They all rush in, only to bump into a bouncer, blocking the entryway.]

 **Lori:** Greetings, mister. We would very much appreciate access to the talent show.

 **Bouncer:** $5 per person for entry. [holds out his hand]

Me: I got this. Sir you may know us.

Bouncer: Oh wow! J.D. Knudson! Sorry I didn't recognize you.

Me: It's all right sir.

Bouncer: Please come on in.

[The bouncer opened the door and we rush inside and see Lincoln already performing his act.]

 **Luan:** Time to go undercover. [laughs]

[The others glare at her.]

 **Luan:** [exasperated] I'm burned out on puns now, OK?

[Cut to Lincoln doing masterful impressions of many media characters. Pan over to the sisters in stage right.]

 **Lynn:** [looks through the contents of several boxes] There's got to be something we can use to get his attention. [dives into another box and pulls out a lasso rope] Aha!

[Lynn swings the rope around, and successfully ropes Lincoln from the center of the stage.]

 **Lincoln:** [struggles against the rope; Indiana Jones voice] What is the meaning of this?

Me: Good Indiana Jones buddy.

 **Lisa:** We had to stop you from going onstage so that-

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] Wait, wait, wait. I'm beginning to realize that all of you are jealous and didn't want me to be in the talent show.

 **Luna:** That isn't it, bro. You see-

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] Stop right there... I finally found something that's mine, and I'm not gonna let any of you ruin it for me.

[Lola holds up a piece of paper that says, "But you still have that trophy from the video contest and all those short film awards to lean back on."]

 **Lincoln:** [Jason Sudeikis voice] True, but-

 **Lisa:** [sighs] You'll end up burning the theater to the ground.

 **Lincoln:** [normal voice] Huh?

 **Lisa:** Yeah. You'll end up burning everything here with fire breath, which was an unforeseen side effect of the Voice Combobulator up until this point.

Me: It's a nasty side effect Lincoln. We came to warn you.

 **Lincoln:** Hmm... I guess so. But just let me finish this. [begins to walk towards center stage]

 **Lisa:** You can't go out there, Linc... [Lincoln doesn't hear her anymore; deadpanned] And... he's gone again.

[Cut to the confused announcer and judges as Lincoln walks back onstage.]

 **Lincoln:** So, after that unexpected interruption, the grand finale. [about to do another impression, but coughs out some fire]

 **Announcer:** Uh, is something the matter?

 **Lincoln:** Eh, it's just heartburn.

[Cut to stage right]

 **Lana:** Don't do this! Get out of here while you still can!

Lila: Come on Linc!

 **Lisa:** He's gonna blow! [ducks and covers her head]

[Cut back to Lincoln, who ends up burping out bursts of fire onstage. Cut back to stage right.]

Me: Whoa!

Varie: That's intense!

 **Luna:** I can't watch... [turns away]

 **Judge #1:** Ooh. Haven't seen anything like this today...

[Cut back to Lincoln, who is now flying around the theater, while he is breathing fire. Said flames result in firewriting that reads, "Firewriting's all the rage now!"]

Me: "Firewriting's all the rage now!" That's interesting.

 **Judge #2:** Such originality!

[Lincoln lands back on centerstage, where he has stopped breathing fire for now. Lincoln bends over, looking like he's about to blow chunks, until he breathes fire in a straight beam at the furthest back wall, resulting in an engraved version of "The Creation of Adam", but with Lincoln in place of Adam and Chris Savino in place of God. The judges look behind them to see the illustration.]

 **Judge #3:** [gasps] The artistic genius!

Laney: That's The Creation of Adam Painting! Beautiful!

Me: Wow! Lincoln must've learned that from our Global Trip.

[Lincoln's fire beam shortens and eventually stops. One last breath of fire pushes Lincoln onto his back. Lincoln burps out a last flame of fire afterwards.]

 **Judge #1:** [holds up a card that has a 10 on it] 10!

 **Judge #2:** [holds up a 10 card too] 10!

 **Judge #3:** [holds up a 10 card as well] 10!

 **Announcer:** Looks like good old Lincoln has earned 3 perfect 10's! [heads to Lincoln with a trophy] Congratulations, Mr. Loud! You have just earned 1st place in the talent show!

Me: He got a perfect score!

 **Lincoln:** [groans while coming to] Wait, I won? [takes the trophy from the announcer] This is the happiest day of my li-

[He accidentally breathes fire on the announcer, who is now covered in soot.]

 **Lincoln:** Oops. Sorry about that.

Varie takes a feather duster and brushes him off.

[Cut to Lincoln putting the talent show trophy inside his trophy case.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Well, thanks to Lisa, I can breathe fire now, and maybe I can still do impressions. [clears throat; Scooby-Doo voice] Scooby-dooby-doo! [normal voice] Yeah! Still got it!

Me: Good Scooby Doo Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: Another Great Trophy for you buddy. Firewriting is awesome though. Also Firebenders can blow fire out of their mouths like the roar of a dragon.

Eion: That's right Lincoln.

Me: I can train you how to use this power as well Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Paige: Let me see if I can write something in fire.

Paige formed a flame on her finger and she wrote a message in fire. It said "I Love You Linky!"

Lincoln: I love you too Paige.

[Multiple red and orange irises appear and block out Lincoln.]

 **Lincoln:** [pushes his head through the irises; Porky Pig voice, stutters] That's all, folks!

Me: Good Porky Pig Lincoln.

 **THE END**

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I would like to thank BatSam247 for letting me use his Fanfic Multiple Voices. Credit goes to you for a great fanfic. Thanks man. I can imitate many voices in real life and my friends get a good kick out of it. My favorites are the Looney Tunes Cartoons. Lincoln now has awesome voices and fire breath to boot. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	398. A Girl's Night Out

It starts with us in the living room watching TV, playing board games, reading books and playing cards.

Duncan: Don't I know you from juvie, Francis?

Francis: You should. You nearly broke my arm in the prison cafeteria before the night of the Big Bang.

Duncan: Oh. now I remember. But you know I had to. You nearly ate the last hot dog.

Francis: Dude, it was my hot dog because it was on my tray in the cafeteria.

Me: I didn't know you two knew eachother in Juvie, Duncan.

Duncan: It's a long story J.D.

Francis: Yeah he was a tough guy.

Me: I believe it.

Chris: Thanks for letting us stay with you guys until the losers are defeated.

Me: No problem Chris. With Amy and Eva still out there there's no telling what they are capable of and what they will do.

Chef Hatchett: That's right. We have to make sure they are gone before we go back to Canada.

Lincoln: We won't let them touch you guys.

Liam: (Southern Accent) They'll have to go through us first.

Varie and the girls were all heading out.

Me: Where you off to girls?

Varie: We're having a girls night out today.

Aylene: A little unwinding time and bonding.

Rachel: It's gonna be awesome.

Me: Okay. Well have fun.

Lori: We will J.D.

Lincoln: What time will you all be back?

Varie: Right around 8:00 tonight.

Me: Have fun girls.

They left out the door.

* * *

They were in the city and they were at a Pizzeria.

They toasted their glasses.

Girls: Cheers!

Lori: This is literally going to be the best girls night out ever Varie.

Varie: Thanks Lori.

Beverly: This is so much fun guys. I can't believe its been so long since we all hung out.

Cricket: You said it Bev.

Circe: Is your sister okay with this?

Varie: We did ask her before we started.

FLASHBACK

2 hours ago Varie was at Providence Headquarters.

Holiday: So you want to take Beverly on a girls night out?

Varie: That's right doc. It's gonna be a fun time.

Holiday: Well be careful and don't let anything happen to her. Or I'll send Six on your butts.

Varie: You have my word.

FLASHBACK END

They laughed.

Lana: It's good that Bev is back to normal after everything that happened.

Lola: That's right.

Lila: Yeah.

Beverly: It's great to be human again.

Aylene: Yeah. Beverly what were you doing before the Nanite Event?

Beverly: I was heading home when I saw the explosion.

FLASHBACK

Beverly: (Narrating) I was walking home from the library and then I saw this tremendous bright light followed by a massive explosion and it was unbelievable. Then I started changing and I had no idea what was happening to me. Then I became this horrific monster and my mind went black and I had no idea what I was doing. I tried to fight it but it was all for nothing. I was like that for 6 years until you guys came.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Tara: That's horrible.

Circe: Yeah.

Cricket: We were forever changed because of the Nanite Event and we know how you feel.

Beverly: That's true.

Lori: I'm sorry that happened to you. How old were you when you went E.V.O.?

Beverly: I was 13 when it happened.

Varie: So young. That's awful.

Chione: Yeah.

Laney: Circe what powers were you given when you became an E.V.O.?

Circe: I have sound powers. When I use them I grow this tube shape fang mouth that acts like a megaphone.

Luna: Whoa. That must be really powerful.

Sam: It sure looks like it.

Cricket: It is. Circe's sound powers can shatter windows and can even call and control other E.V.O.'s.

Ronnie Anne: That sounds powerful.

Chione: That's like a supersonic megaphone.

Circe: That's exactly right.

Luna: Now I can see why your name is Circe. Like the Sirens of Greek Myth.

Circe: Bingo.

Rachel: That is so cool.

Tara: That sure is.

Lynn: That is awesome!

Luan: It sure is something we can hear. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of them laughed while her siblings groaned.

Varie: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Circe: (Giggles) Funny.

Cricket: That was a funny one.

Alexis: Yeah. Cricket what powers were you given when you went E.V.O.?

Cricket: I not only got insect characteristics but I also got enhanced jumping, speed, endurance and strength.

Linka: That's cool.

Lori: It sure is.

Laney: I know about this. Grasshoppers can leap 100 times their length, ants can lift 50 times their weight, cockroaches are not only tough but they can hold their breath for over an hour.

Cricket: That's really impressive.

Lisa: Indeed. All insects in the animal kingdom have powerful traits that make them strong survivors.

Shannon: That's true.

Shanan: It sure is. I've known all about that for years.

Linka: Yeah.

Beverly: I never knew that insects were great survivors.

Varie: They have been on this planet much longer than the dinosaurs. They were on the planet for over 400 million years.

Lana: That is a long time.

Lola: It sure is. I didn't know that they were great survivors.

Lila: Me neither.

Lily: Same here.

They then got their pizza. It was a big pie with enough to feed them.

Penny L.: Yummy.

Lily: It's delicious.

Varie: It sure is girls.

* * *

Later after paying for their lunch and leaving the building they saw the Griffin's being humiliated again.

Lynn: Oh yeah it's Humiliation Time.

Luan: This is gonna be sweet.

Leslie: You said it Luan. Ashley you want to have some fun with this?

Ashley: You know it big sis!

Lois (to Luan and Maria): Back for more, you pathetic girls?

Luan: Yep! And this time, we brought all of our girl friends with us!

Peter: Oh, come on! No boys?

Maria: Even if they weren't busy, they wouldn't waste their night with you!

Breach: This is gonna be good.

Varie: All right girls. (Cracks Knuckles) Lets bring the pain.

Gwen T.: This is always fun.

They walk to the crowd and stood ready.

Varie: Welcome to the corner of pay and back.

Lucy: You will never be forgiven for your crimes.

Varie: I'll start us off.

Varie fired a blast of water and it turned green and drenched them from head to toe. The water was really raw sewage.

Peter: Oh that is really disgusting!

Lois: This water smells horrible!

Varie: That's because it's raw sewage.

Everyone: EWWWW!

Lana: That was cool!

Lori: It sure was.

Lana: I got something. (Roars like a bear)

A bear roar was heard and a Grizzly Bear came. Lana calls him Winnie.

Lana: Hey Winnie.

Winnie: What's going on Lana?

Lana: How would you like to maul those two right there? (Points to Peter and Lois)

Winnie: Why would I do that?

Lana: They're bad parents and they abused their daughter and son Meg and Stewie for 18 years.

Winnie: Well since you put it that way. Let me at em! (ROAR)

He went at them and in a powerful dust cloud he mauled Lois and Peter bad.

Varie: Ouch.

Aylene: Yeah.

Winnie was done and he went back to the forest.

Lana: Thanks Winnie.

She gave him a steak.

Winnie: (With mouth full) Thanks Lana.

Lila: That was cool.

Rachel: It sure was.

Lois and Peter were bruised and battered and had claw marks on them.

Laney: I got something. Watch this.

Laney put her hands on the ground and poison ivy vines grew behind Lois and Peter and they lashed them 10 times. Then almost immediately they were itching like crazy.

Lois: It hurts bad!

Peter: This really hurts!

They tried to scratch their backs but their shackles were making that impossible.

Lana: That was awesome Laney!

Laney: Thanks Lana.

Lily: Here's a funny one. (Spins her Magisword Bracelet)

Announcer: CUCKOO NUT MAGISWORD!

Lily: Screwball in the back pocket.

She fired a coconut with a bird head and wings and it hit Peter in the face.

BONK!

Peter: (Groans in pain)

Lisa: That was actually quite amusing.

?: Not as amusing as this!

They then saw Eva and she kicked him right in the crotch with incredible force.

KRACK!

Linka: (Winces) Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

Varie: Eva!

Eva: That's right. I take it you saw me on Total Drama.

Linka: We sure did. And you're the one with a temper problem right?

Eva: That's right. I'm looking for J.D. He ruined my life and my family for the last time. He disgraced me and even defended Little Ms. Backstabbing Traitor!

Lola: Well you deserve it because you can't control your temper and you have a serious problem!

Lila: That's right.

Bridgette then stepped out and she was not gonna take any more of Eva's temper.

Bridgette: Eva you will pay for trying to hurt my friends. You will also pay for trying to hurt me.

Eva: And what are you gonna do about it trai...

POW!

Bridgette punched Eva in the face and broke her nose.

Bridgette: That was for making me wear a shirt of live bees!

Linka: Yikes! That must've really hurt!

Lana: I saw that and it was painful.

Lily: Ouch!

Eva: You little (Censored) You broke my nose!

Bridgette: I'm gonna break every single bone in your body! That was just one!

Eva charged and roared in raged and Bridgette kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face and kicked her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Bridgette: You will pay for everything you've done to my friends. Your crimes are unforgivable!

She dealt Eva an uppercut and a deadly haymaker to her chin and face and she grabbed her and flipped her over and she took her arm and broke it and her bone was protruding from it. Then she jumped up and smashed her legs and shattered them and she screamed in pain!

Varie: Geez!

Luna: Dudes she destroyed her!

Lisa: All the pain and suffering she endured at the hands of Eva was let out on her.

Jen: She got what was coming to her.

Linka: She sure did.

Cricket: Eva is a monster and she belongs in only one place and that's prison.

Circe: No kidding.

But Eva was one tough girl and she was standing up despite her pain. She was bleeding profusely.

Eva: I will kill you traitor. And not even your wretched friends can help you!

Jen (eyes turn green): DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY, EVA! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE ME WHEN I GET ANGRY!

Eva: And what are you gonna do about it!?

Jen gets taller as her skin turns green and her clothes rip off. She became the She-Hulk!

She-Hulk: I'll beat the living crud out of you!

She did so and Eva was pulverized practically to within an inch of her life.

She-Hulk stopped and she reverted back and Rachel and Aylene caught her.

Aylene: Are you all right Jen?

Jen: Yeah. It's hard to get used to reverting back.

Rachel: It's tough huh?

Jen: Yeah.

Eva was taken to the hospital and she was arrested.

Ember: Good Riddence to bad rubbish.

Shannon: You said it.

Brittney: She got what she deserved.

Brigette: You said it.

Lucy: I hope she finds a life of pain more enjoyable.

Beverly: You said it Lucy.

Gwen T.: I got something for Peter. Watch this.

Gwen used her mana and pantsed him in front of everyone and they all laughed at him.

Lola: What a big fat loser!

Lana: You said it!

Lisa: His overgrown posterior lacks the capacity to fit inside this city.

Nazz: (Laughs) That's funny!

Maria: How about this?

Maria fired water at them and covered their feet in water.

May: Oh I see what you're doing.

May fired her freeze ray and froze their feet in solid ice.

Luan: Now that's what I call getting Cold Feet! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They all laughed.

Gwen: That was funny!

Tara: That was hilarious!

Starfire: It sure was.

Raven: (Laughs) Cold Feet. I just got it.

Carmen: I got something. Watch this.

Carmen went behind Lois and pulled out a match. She struck the match with her thumb and stuck it down Lois' pants giving her a hot butt.

Lois screamed in pain as her butt was on fire.

Circe: How about this. But cover your ears.

Varie: Okay. Everyone cover your ears!

They did so and Circe revealed her second mouth.

Varie: Whoa!

Circe let out an ear-shattering supersonic scream. It was so loud that it shattered all the windows in some of the buildings.

* * *

Back at the Estate we heard what sounded like a foghorn.

Me: Was that a foghorn?

Rex: No that was Circe. She has sound powers because of her E.V.O. abilities.

Lincoln: Wow! That is so cool!

Duncan: It sure is. I want to take you to a hangout I know.

Me: Okay. Lets go guys.

Duncan took us to a local bar that he knows.

Duncan: Doesn't it take your breath away? Welcome to the Golden Hangout, boys.

Ben (sees all the roughnecks): Duncan, I don't think there's anything golden about any of this.

Me: What kind of bar is this Duncan?

Duncan: A roughneck bar.

Me: Now you're talking.

Lincoln: This is gonna be fun.

Rex: As long as we get to break some faces in.

Me: Lets do it.

We went in and saw that it was a rough bar.

Me: My kind of place.

Duncan: It's awesome man.

Bartender: Welcome back Duncan.

Duncan: Thanks man.

Duncan swiped $20 from a woman.

Woman: Did you steal 20 dollars from me, Duncan?

Duncan (nervous): No.

Roughneck: You did. I saw it. I've been waiting a long time for this, punk! (smashes Duncan's portrait)

Duncan (angry): YOU MONSTER! (punches the roughneck and a fight broke out)

Me: Lets dance.

Some of the roughnecks pulled out switchblade knives and broken beer bottles and we thrashed them all.

Me: No one messes with us and lives to tell about it.

Ben: That's right.

Rex: Yeah!

Duncan: Nice work guys.

Me: Thanks.

A man got up and I kick him in the face.

Me: Roadhouse.

* * *

Peter sneezed.

Varie: Some one must be talking about him.

All the windows were gone and Peter and Lois' ears were bleeding. Glass was all over the ground.

Lana: I got something. Emma want to help me with this?

Emma: You know it.

Lana saw a patch of dirt and a fire hydrant. Lana unscrewed the hydrant and let out the water and made some mud.

Emma: Oh I see what you're gonna do.

Lana: Yep. I'm gonna throw some mud at them and you'll freeze it.

Emma: Awesome.

Lana threw a bunch of mud at them and Emma froze the mud solid and turned it rock hard and it hit Peter and Lois with powerful force.

WHACK WHAP WHAM!

Varie: Ouch!

Cricket: Good show!

Aylene: It sure was.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 has something I want to do with Cree.

Cree: Lets do it Abigail.

Cree and Abigail walked up to them and they put a strange substance on their faces and a huge ugly zit grew on the right side of their faces on their cheeks.

Numbuh 5: Whoa! Those Kids Next Door Scientists knew how to make a great strain of zit huh?

Cree: You said it.

They were repulsed by the zit and it was hideous and disgusting!

Lois (to Cree): You think you're some kind of hero?! But deep down, you're still the same person who bullied your sister. You don't have the guts! You want to kill me? Fine! Just put us out of our misery!

Cree: We might keep you around until Christmas. So until then, you're gonna have to deal with so many zits.

Numbuh 5: So enjoy it.

Lois and Peter's faces were covered in Unpoppable Zits. They are now gonna be hideously deformed forever.

Beverly: I want to try something. Luan you want to help me?

Luan: Sure Beverly.

They walked up to Lois.

Beverly: You got a branding iron on you?

Luan: I sure do.

Luan pulled out a case full of them.

Beverly: A whole case full of them.

Luan: Yep. Pick your favorite.

Beverly: Okay.

Beverly picked a branding iron in the shape of the words Bad Parent.

Luan: Bad Parent. That's perfect. Good choice.

Beverly: Thank you.

Luan made the branding iron red hot with her light powers and Beverly put the branding iron on Lois and Peter's backs and burned them bad and they screamed in excruciating pain. On their backs were the words Bad Parent.

Beverly: This is what you get for being such evil parents.

Luan: Well said Beverly.

* * *

Later they went to the Mall and went on a huge shopping spree. It was a great time for them.

8:00 PM

The girls came back and rested down on the sofa and floor and turned on the TV and it was The Dream Boat.

Varie: That was so much fun.

Aylene: You said it Varie.

Carol: That was probably the most fun we've had in a long time.

Beverly: It sure was. I haven't had this much fun in a while.

Cricket: Me neither.

Me and the boys came in.

Maria: Hey, J.D. How was your night?

Me: It was pretty good. You?

Maria: Our night was pretty eventful.

Me: How so?

Carol told us what went down.

Duncan: Awesome!

Rex: That was sweet!

Ben: You guys had a lot of fun.

Chris: Great job beating Eva, Bridgette.

Bridgette: Thanks Chris.

Me: Now all we have left is Amy and she will no doubt be coming after Sammy.

Sammy: You're right J.D. I can't believe she's my twin sister. She hates me and more.

Paige: And I have a very strong feeling that she will no doubt try to kill you.

Sammy: Yeah.

Chef Hatchett: We have a strong feeling that you can take her down soldiers.

Me: Thank you Sergeant Hatchett Sir!

We later had dinner and turned in for the night.

Eva was later found guilty of Attempted Murder, Aggravated Assault & Battery and Illegally crossing the border. She was sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole for 70 years.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. He gave me the ideas for the lines and what shenanigans and more for it. Thanks man. Eva is the worst of the characters on Total Drama. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	399. The Moon of The Night Breed

It starts at dusk at the estate. We were watching the Dream Boat.

Me: Lets hope that Kelly picks Miguel. He has a great singing voice.

Luna: He sure does dude.

Sam: That would be awesome.

Suddenly the computer rang.

Me: It's the chief.

The computer popped up and I answered it.

Chief: J.D. some robbers are trying to break into the Royal York National Bank.

Me: We're on our way Chief.

* * *

Me, Varie, Rachel, Agony, Lincoln, Paige, Laney, Lucy, Ed, Chione, Akiko, Static, Gear, Francis, Maria, Teresa, Carmen and Rubberband Man were on our way.

Francis began to figure something out.

Francis: Static I know it's you Virgil Hawkins.

Static gasped.

Static: Yes. Francis it's me. How did you figure it out?

Francis: I just knew somehow.

Gear: You sure are quick man.

Teresa: Lets focus on the matter at hand.

Me: Right.

We arrived in the city and saw the bank explode. The back of the wall blew open.

We stood ready to fight them.

Me: Not so fast bad guys.

Lincoln and Static fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted them and numbed them.

Laney tied them up with her vines and placed them onto the street where the cops arrested them.

Me: That takes care of that. Good work guys.

Paige: Guys I can't help but shake this feeling that someone is watching us.

Varie: I feel it too.

Rachel: But where?

We looked around and I saw in a dark alley a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Me: (Points to the eyes) There!

We saw a figure run and we chased after it. We chased it all the way to a subway station.

Me: It went down into the abandoned subway system.

Lincoln: We haven't used this in years.

Me: Everyone stay close and stay alert.

We went in and it was really dark. Static had a flashlight from a ball of lightning.

Lincoln had a flashlight from a ball of lightning.

Gear had a flashlight from his backpack.

I had my infrared vision on.

Akiko: Where is that man?

Agony: We don't know. But we don't like it here.

We came across a hole in the wall.

Me: Laney check in here.

Laney: Okay.

Laney formed a light flower and saw the hole was empty.

Laney: Nothing.

Me: Okay.

We continued on.

Agony began to smell something in the air and she sensed where it was coming from.

She punched the wall and found the source of the smell. It was two guys named Fade and Brickhouse.

Agony (to Fade and Brickhouse): Knock knock! Mr. and Mrs. Criminal? Hey! We're Agony! You can call us spectacular, you can call us amazing... just don't call us late for dinner, you get it? (dodges punch from Brickhouse) Ok, so you two aren't shakers. Are you huggers?

Brickhouse: We're the Night Breed, girlie! (does a thunder clap that pushes her back and damages some of her symbiote, revealing some of her human form and her human clothes)

Static: Night Breed.

Ed became Edzilla.

Edzilla: ED SMASH BRICK GIRL!

Brickhouse: If that's the way you want to play, fine. It's clobbering time!

Edzilla and Brickhouse ran at each other and he threw her up through the ceiling and we went out above the subway and fought on the street. He grabbed a lamppost.

Fade: Are you crazy?!

Edzilla (throws lamp post at him): YES!

Fade went down into the subway and got out of the way.

Static: Stop guys! Don't hurt them!

Me: Huh? Why Static what's wrong?

Gear: We know these guys. They are the Night Breed.

Me: The Night Breed? Who are they?

Static: They are Meta Humans like me and Richie.

Varie: How can that be?

Rachel: I thought they were all cured.

Static: These Metahumans are not like the ones we fought before.

?: That's right.

We saw a girl with purple hair and she had a red suit and glowing yellow cat eyes.

Me: Whoa. That is cool and creepy at the same time.

Lucy: Gasp! How did you get eyes like those?

Static: They are called the Night Breed, Lucy.

Me: Why are you all called the Night Breed?

Nightingale: It's the reason why we can only come out at night. My name is Gale but everyone calls me Nightingale and these are my friends Brickhouse, Fade and Tech.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s Fiance.

Rachel: I'm Rachel San Diego.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my little sisters Lucy and Laney.

Lucy: It's a pleasure.

Laney: Charmed.

Paige: I'm Paige. It's a pleasure.

Ed: Hello my name is Ed.

Francis: I'm Francis Stone. You used to know me as Hotstreak.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd in Command of the Redemption Squad. I used to be Aquamaria.

Carmen: I'm her little sister Carmen Rockell.

Teresa: I'm Teresa. You knew me as Talon.

Rubberband Man: I'm Adam Evans. But you know me as Rubberband Man.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Agony revealed Leslies face.

Leslie: I'm Leslie Gesneria Tennyson and we are known as Agony.

Chione: And I'm Chione, A Human-Necrofriggian Hybrid.

Gale: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We know Static and Gear.

Static: It's good to see you all again.

Gale: You too Static.

Me: I take it you were exposed to the same mutagen that we heard about.

Gale: That's right.

Brickhouse: We became this because of it.

Gale: We were caught in the Big Bang and it changed us. But the next morning we got a deadly surprise. The light from the Sun was poison.

We gasp.

Static: The light from the Sun's Ultraviolet Radiation acts like Kryptonite to Superman for them. It weakens them.

Lucy: The mutagen essentially turned you all into vampires.

Brickhouse: That's a good way to call it.

Tech: The Sun's light makes us weak. We can't go out in the day so we have to stay hidden in the darkness until night comes.

Fade: It was an epic fight just to survive.

Gale: We had to steal anything we could find just to survive.

Varie: That's awful.

Rachel: That must be really awful having to stay underground until night. That's a nightmare.

Lucy: It sure is. I may enjoy the darkness but even I need to get out and enjoy the sun every now and then.

Gale: Yeah. We also heard so much about what you all did for the city. You cured every Meta Human in the city.

Me: That's right. It took an incredible amount of energy.

Teresa: Yeah. But Static and Gear were left unaffected.

Maria: I got my humanity back when I was reunited with my sister Carol.

Lincoln: She's not her sister by blood but they have a powerful bond that made them like sisters.

Brickhouse: That's a powerful bond.

Gale: It sure is.

Me: What powers were you all given because of the Mutagen?

Gale: I have Dark Matter Generation.

Gale formed a dark cloud and it was so black that it obscured the light around it.

Me: This cloud is really black and it makes everything opaque.

Lucy: Wicked.

Varie: It sure is dark.

Brickhouse: I have the power to make me a living brick wall. I can also generate heat to melt metal.

Me: That's amazing.

Fade: I have the power to go through walls and floors. Like a ghost.

Akiko: That's amazing.

Tech: I have superintellgence at beyond genius level intellect.

Me: That's awesome. But you all can't stay here in the darkness forever. Maybe we can help you until we can find a way for you to go out into the sunlight without the deadly repercussions.

Gale: That would be great J.D.

I look at my watch.

Me: We got 9 hours before sunrise. So we have to set everything up.

We took the Night Breed to our estate and got to work. We set up a special house that completely blocks out the suns light and prevents it from coming in for the Night Breed. We connected it to the estate.

Me: It's all set. And just in time too.

We saw the Sun rising and we turned on the house and it was working and the Night Breed had a new home.

Gale: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Gale.

Varie: We'll do everything we can to help you go out in the sun again.

Rachel: We promise.

Gale: Thank you.

Later we got ready for another brand new day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue and NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines and parts for it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	400. Nobody Likes A Sore Loser

It starts with Sammy doing some work in the garden in the backyard when she saw an unexpected guest. It was her evil twin sister Amy.

Sammy: Amy? What are you doing here?

Amy: Oh, nothing much. Just looking for the brats that RUINED MY LIFE!

Sammy: You're talking about the Total Drama season that J.D. and Naruto participated in? Well, you deserved to lose for being a horrible person!

Amy: We're a lot alike, Samey. But one of us is innocent and the other is guilty! Care to guess which you are?

Sammy: I'm innocent!

Amy (knocks Samey to the ground): The cash prize was mine. But you and Knudson ruined everything and now all of my friends hate me!

Sammy: Well, I'm sorry, Amy! But I don't know what that's like!

Amy (chuckles and gets out a strange device): Oh, but you will! (knocks Samey out)

Cricket jumped in and kicked Amy in the back.

Cricket: No one hurts my friends on my watch.

Amy: What the heck are you!?

Cricket: Someone who will do whatever it takes to protect my friends.

A little later, Samey woke up to find the everyone starting down at her, including herself. Samey gasped in horror to discover that somehow, Amy looks just like her and that she looks just like Amy.

Me: You alright, Cricket?

Cricket: I'm fine.

Tech: Look who just woke up.

We put a special seal on the Night Breed that enables them to go out into the sunlight without any negative repercussions.

Amy (pretending to be Samey): Sis put up a fight. But I was much tougher.

Sammy: That's not me! Amy took my body! I'm really Samey!

Lightning: Same crazy Amy. But she's much uglier then I remember.

Amy: You're telling me!

Ben: Sammy, why did you suddenly became so hostile? It's not like you.

Amy (keeping the act up): Oh come on! I may act tough from time to time but I'm still me! Anyway, I say we tear Amy apart!

Me: Calm down, Sammy. We shouldn't go that far.

Amy: Why not? You guys killed some of your bad guys before. Why should Amy be different?! I mean, look at what she did to Cricket!

Sammy: That's not true. Amy did something and now I look just like her while she looks just like me!

Amy (still pretending to be Samey): Poor Amy. All that time being angry at you guys must have fried her brain.  
She's clearly a danger to herself and all those around her.

I began to have my suspicions and I used my Sharingan and I saw that Amy became Sammy and Sammy is Amy somehow.

I whisper into Samey's ear and told her to play along with it until the time is right.

Me: We know it's you Amy.

Sammy: Same here.

Amy (sweating nervously): You think I'm Amy? (to Chris) Chris, you remember when I sent that audition video to you, right?

Chris: Of course I do. I remember that you said your name is pronounced Sammy and that you denied having a sister.

Amy (to JD): And JD. I remember that you gave my horrible twin sister, Eva, Heather, and Scott what they deserved. (to Ben) And I also remembered you telling me about how you used Ghostfreak to kill Zombozo.

Tech: Where's Fade? He's supposed to be with you.

Amy: Oh, he's just taking a nap.

Ben: How'd she know that I used Ghostfreak to kill Zombozo?

Sammy: Maybe because she looked up your files on your computer.

Later Lincoln and Amy are playing video Games.

Fade (sees Amy playing Super Smash Bros Brawl but losing): You ok, Samey?

Amy (pretending to be Samey): Of course. Why?

Fade: Because you're usually good at Super Smash Bros Brawl. (realizes something) Sammy, do you remember when you met me and the rest of the Night Breed a few days ago?

Amy: Of course. I remember laughing my head off when I saw Edzilla fight Brickhouse.

Fade: Pretty good memory. Except you were never there. You only met us yesterday! (tries to punch Amy)

Amy (hides behind couch): Ok, so I'm not Samey. But I still want the life that she took from me!

Fade: Amy, I know you're angry at the world right now. But you can still change. Me and the Night Breed did. All you need to do is give yourself up.

Amy: Like that'll happen! (knocks Fade unconscious with knock out spray) Now to hide him somewhere. And then I better look on their computer so I don't make the same mistake.

She then got back to playing against Lincoln.

Lincoln: I win Sammy!

Amy: Aw man!

Alexis (to Jasmine and Mindy): You two think Sammy was acting a bit off?

Jasmine (Yugioh GX): Nah. She's probably just spooked that her evil sister's back.

Mindy: Maybe we should send out our Duel Monsters so we can find Amy faster.

Alexis: Good Idea.

Alexis called Ice Queen.

Jasmine called Harpie Queen

Mindy called Rescue Cat.

Ice Queen: What's going on Alexis?

Alexis: We think that something is seriously wrong with Samey over there. She's acting really strange.

Rescue Cat: Say no more I'm on it.

Rescue Cat sniffed her and yowled and went back to Mindy.

Rescue Cat: That's not Samey. That's her evil twin sister Amy in disguise. She used this strange device on her arm to make herself look like Samey.

They gasp.

Alexis: We have to warn J.D. and the others.

Jasmine: Right.

They went into our room where we had Samey tied up.

Lightning: You always thought I was dumb, Amy! Well, let's see what you think of me now! (about to punch her)

Lola: That's right. We know it's you!

Sammy: Lightning, Lola, wait! I can prove it's me! Remember when we had that victory party after J.D. won the cash prize and you congratulated me for defeating Ezekiel?

Lightning (remembers that and gasps): Sammy, it is you! (hugs her)

Tech: How did Amy manage to make herself look like you?

Sammy: I don't know. But we have to stop her!

Lightning: Don't worry. I'll call the others!

Lola: Okay I'm confused here.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and the Duel Monster Spirits came in.

Alexis: J.D. that's Amy in disguise!

Rescue Cat: She used this strange device on her arm to make a switcheroo.

I look at the device on Sammy's arm.

Me: It's a holographic disguise band. It transforms you into anyone you want.

Lisa: Fascinating technology.

Lucy: How did Amy get ahold of something like that?

Me: That's a good question. Lightning untie her.

Lightning: Okay.

He did so.

Me: Now we have to take Amy down.

Lana: Should we sound the alarm?

Me: No but keep that option open.

Ben: I'll find her.

Ben became Wildmutt.

Ben: (Roars)

Me: A Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin.

Wildmutt nodded.

Dawn came in.

Dawn (TD): Guys! That's not Sammy. That's Amy in disguise. Her aura is all black.

Me: We know Dawn. Okay Ben smell her out.

Wildmutt did so and we went down to the Living Room and confronted Amy.

Me: We know it's you Amy! The jig is up!

Amy: How did you know it was me?

Me: We don't have to answer that question.

Amy ran.

Me: After her!

She made her way into the backyard and into the forest and went down into a cave.

Me: I never noticed a cave here.

I use my holographic computer and it showed that the cave is a huge network of tunnels that go right underneath Lake Huron and all the way to the forest outside of Muskoka, Ontario, Canada.

Me: So that's how they did it.

Lori: What is it?

Me: Heather, Scott, Eva and Amy got across the United States Canada Border by going through this cave system that goes right under Lake Huron. It goes all the way from Muskoka to the forests outside of Royal York.

Everyone gasps.

Varie: That's incredible.

Lola: But that's a 300 mile hike.

Lisa: Fascinating. This is a very clever method they used. They snuck under Lake Huron and got across the border that way.

Luna: That is very clever dudes.

Me: Well lets find her. We're not gonna do it just by standing here. Ben you lead the way.

We donned our miner hats and went into the cave. We saw that it was a truly magnificent cave and it was a breathtaking marvel. It was unlike any cave we had seen in any part of the world.

Me: Wow! It must've taken thousands maybe millions of years to form this cave.

Shannon: It's beautiful.

Lucy: I would call this my new secret dark place.

Shannon: Me too.

Haiku: Same here.

Wildmutt sniffed around and saw nothing. His vision is like a thermal imaging scope. Even though he has no eyes.

Laney: This place is really amazing.

Nicole: It sure is. This has to be the most amazing cave system I've ever seen.

Lana: This is incredible.

Lila: It's amazing at how long it took to form this cave.

Lily: Yeah.

We climbed over rocks, went over pools and saw dripping stalactites, stalagmites and even some beautiful columns. It was a beautiful marvel from the Earth's crust in its entirety.

Wildmutt then saw something up ahead.

Wildmutt: (Roars)

Me: He found her! Lets go!

We ran and caught up with her and pounced on her.

Me: Nice try Amy. We got you!

Ben reverted back.

Ben: You're now going to prison for a long time.

I take off the device on Amy and she and Sammy reverted back.

Sammy: I'm now the superior twin Amy.

Amy: You will never be the superior twin Samey!

Sammy: For the record it's Sammy!

She punched Amy in the face and knocked her out.

Leni: Like nice shot Sammy.

Sammy: Thanks Leni.

Luan: You Punched her Lights out. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at that one.

* * *

Back at the house Fade had gotten up from being knocked out.

Gale: You alright, Fade?

Fade: I'm fine. But Amy won't be when I'm done with her!

Me: That won't be necessary Fade.

They saw us come in with a knocked out Amy.

Gale: Wow! Where did you find her?

Lori: We literally found her in a really cool cave.

Lynn: It's a cave that goes all the way underneath Lake Huron and goes underneath the United States Canada Border.

Gale: Wow! That's really clever.

Tech: It sure is.

Amy was later arrested and to make sure that the confusion never happens again Sammy decided to change her look. Leni gave her a blue summer shirt, blue denim jeans and blue pumps. She even dyed her hair ocean blue.

Leni: Sammy you are totes amazing in those colors.

Sammy: Thanks Leni. Blue is an awesome color and I wanted to stand out and look like a good person.

Leni: Blue is a great color for you and it totes matches who you are.

Sammy: Thanks Leni.

Sammy came down and we were amazed by her change.

Elena: Wow! Sammy you look awesome!

Me: You sure do.

Lori: Leni literally did a fantastic job on you.

Sammy: Thanks guys.

Me: Now Chris and Chef Hatchett can go back to Canada now that the losers have been put where they rightfully belong: Prison.

Chris: I just want to thank you for having me and Chef around. It was actually enjoyable to be around friends.

Ben: No problem, Chris. Are you two heading elsewhere to work on another Total Drama season?

Chef: Well, we still have to think up of some challenges. And we need to do a background check so guys like Heather and Scott aren't invited. But if we do make another season, it'll involve you guys, Cody, DJ, and a normal Ezekiel.

Me: That's a wise decision guys. Can't wait for the next season and it won't be me and Naruto.

Lincoln: I want to join.

Lynn: Me too. I want to try it out.

Chris: Okay guys. See you next season.

Me: Will do.

They left and went back to Canada.

Tech: So what is Total Drama?

Me: It's a really awesome show Tech. It's a competition where you compete in these insane crazy challenges that are painful both mentally and psychologically. The last person standing wins the grand prize. $1,000,000.00 in Canadian Money which is equal to $800,000.00 in America Money.

Lincoln: That's right. It's really tough and it's awesome!

Me: Yep. Now that we've seen the last of Heather, Scott, Eva and Amy we can make sure that we get through this without any heartless monsters ruining our fun.

Lynn: You said it.

The cave that was used by the losers was sealed off at Muskoka and it was now made into an extremely popular tourist attraction. Amy was found guilty of assault and battery, illegally crossing the border, identity theft, and attempted murder. She was sentenced to life in prison without Parole in the Mariana Trench Prison.

Me: (To the viewers) Remember this kids: Nobody Likes a Sore Loser.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks man. Amy has to be the most evil twin I ever saw on Total Drama. She deserved to be shot out of that cannon. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	401. A Keyblader's Test

Aqua, Lily and Melody were in the Simulator doing an exercise. The exercise was really a test for Melody as a Keyblader.

Me, Varie, Rachel, Talia, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi and the Loud kids were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the The Little Mermaid from 1988. They were in front of Prince Eric's Castle.

Aqua: This is it girls. We're gonna help Ariel marry Eric.

Melody: This is gonna be awesome.

Lily: From what I remember Ursula made Ariel human for only 3 days. We have to get Ariel's voice back from Ursula and help her out. If Ursula tries to stop us she will regret it.

Aqua: You're right Lily.

Lily: I'm setting my watch for dusk 2 and a half days from now so we can know when to be ready.

Melody: Good idea Lily.

Lily set her watch for 60 hours from now and it counted down.

Lily: Okay it's ready.

Melody: Okay. We can't let Ursula get away with her crimes.

Aqua: Lets find Ariel and tell her and Eric everything.

They set out and found Ariel on a rock talking to Ariel.

Eric: You seem very familiar to me. Have we met?

Ariel nodded.

Aqua: (Offscreen) You have met before. She can't speak because she doesn't have her voice.

They saw them.

Eric: And you are?

Aqua: My name is Aqua.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud.

Melody: And I'm Melody.

Aqua: We have a lot to explain but instead of telling you we'll show you through our memories.

Melody had the Third Eye Chakra symbol glow on her forehead. A beam of indigo light went into Ariel and Eric's foreheads and they received replicas of her memories.

They saw everything she knows and more. It took two minutes to digest the info and it shocked them.

Eric: You are our daughter. You've grown into a beautiful girl.

Melody: Thanks daddy.

Eric: What happened to Ariel's voice?

Aqua: It was taken by the sea witch Ursula. She was exiled from Atlantica because of her greed and powerhunger. She tried to take over the kingdom and King Triton banished her from Atlantica forever. But she swore revenge. She vowed to find a way to get King Trident's Trident now matter what.

Ariel nodded.

Eric: That's horrible. How did Ursula take Ariel's Voice?

Lily: She took her voice with Dark Magic and Ariel only has 3 days to be with you. We got to get her voice back and make sure she never terrorizes the ocean ever again.

Ariel nodded.

Lily: We have until sunset 2 and a half days from now.

Melody: So until then we have a small window of opportunity to get moms voice back.

Aqua: I'll stay with you two while Lily and Melody go and get her voice.

Eric: Okay.

Melody: We'll be back with Ariel's voice before that time.

Eric: I have a feeling you will Melody. Be careful.

Lily: We will. Lets go Melody.

Melody: Okay.

They went into the ocean.

Melody: Sebastian you go tell Grandfather and let him know what's going on.

Sebastian: You got it.

They dove into the water and went into the forbidden zone as it's called. They arrived at Ursula's Lair.

Lily: Target sighted.

Melody: Ursula's lair is horrific.

Lily: It sure is. I can't believe she lives in a disgusting thing.

Melody: Me neither.

Lily: We have to be quiet when we go in. We don't want Ursula to know we're inside.

They go in and saw a most horrible sight. They saw that Ursula had a bunch of cursed merfolk and she made them part of her "Garden". It was really sick.

Melody: (In her head) Ursula you are one disgusting monster.

They went in and got a lucky break. She was asleep. She left her magical Nautilus on a table as she slept.

Lily: (In her head) She's asleep. Lucky us.

They swam and swiped the Nautilus. Lily put an illusion of pure water over the table to make it look like it's still there.

Lily: (In her head) Got it.

They swam off.

They left the lair.

Melody: That was easy.

Lily: Too easy. Lets swim back to Ariel and give her voice back.

Melody: Okay.

They did so and surfaced in front of Eric's castle.

Lily: Lets go.

They went to shore and went into the castle.

Lily: Aqua, Eric, Ariel, we got it.

Aqua, Eric and Ariel were having lunch.

Aqua: Way to go guys!

Eric: It was that easy?

Melody: Ursula was asleep when we got it. She left it on the table in doing so.

Lily: She's not very smart.

Aqua: Good work guys.

Eric: Lets get her voice back.

Lily: Lets do it.

Lily threw the nautilus onto the ground and it shattered and released Ariel's voice. It was singing and it went back into Ariel.

Ariel: (Singing)

Eric: Ariel?

Ariel: Eric.

Ariel: You can talk again. (He went over to her) You're the one.

They then kissed and the deal was complete. Ariel was now human for good.

Aqua: Nice try Ursula. But friends always work with friends.

Ursula suddenly felt the deal become complete. She got up and saw the contract disintegrate.

Ursula: No!

She went to grab her "Nautilus" but saw that it was an illusion. She knew that someone was in the castle and is helping Ariel.

Ursula: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ursula may have lost Ariel but not the war.

She swam out towards Eric's Castle.

Aqua sensed that Ursula was coming.

Aqua: Ursula's coming. She knows we helped Ariel.

Lily: She is really enraged now.

Melody: If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she will get!

Aqua: Lets get her.

Suddenly Ariel was enveloped in a blinding light and when it faded she was forever changed. She was now a Keyblader.

Melody: Mom you're now a Keyblader like me and Aqua.

Ariel: I sure am.

Aqua: It's gonna be awesome having you fight with us for the light.

Lily: It sure is.

Ariel: This is gonna be amazing.

Lily: And you're not the only one.

Lily called her Keyblade out and it was the Diamond Dust Keyblade.

Aqua: You ready for this Lily?

Lily: I sure am Aqua.

Melody called her Keyblade.

Ariel: Lets do this.

Ursula surfaced and she was over 300 feet tall and she was massive.

In the control room we were shocked at what we saw.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Me: Holy Mother of Sushi! Look at the size of her!

Lori: She is literally huge!

Leni: How can she grow that big!?

Luna: She's a black magic monster dudes!

Luan: She is a monster of Gargantuan Porportions! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously she is huge!

Most of us laughed while the others groaned.

Lynn: How are they gonna beat her at that size?

Shannon: She is a true force to be feared at that size!

Lincoln: She sure is.

Linka: No kidding.

Lucy: It's hard to imagine that she is that evil and can use dark magic that way.

Laney: Ursula must be stopped at all costs.

Lana: No kidding.

Lola: Lets hope they do it or the world of the Merfolk has no future.

Lila: Yeah.

Lisa: Affirmative!

Ariel: I remember fighting her at this size. I can't believe she got this huge.

Eric: Me neither.

Varie: They can do it guys.

Aylene: And they will.

Sora: They have the power and the strength.

Riku: They will triumph.

Kairi: And they will win.

Donald: Yeah!

Goofy: Come on guys!

Mickey: They can do it!

* * *

SIMULATOR

Aqua: Come on guys. Lets get her!

They spread their wings and flew out to Ursula and they hit her in the face and fired bursts of fire, ice and lightning at her. They slashed off her tentacles. Flotsam and Jetsom, her eels jumped out and Aqua blasted them and destroyed them.

Giant Ursula: My poor little poopsies.

Lily: Your poopsies are toast!

Ariel slashed her in the eyes and blinded her.

A vortex of water arose from the water and it was King Triton.

King Triton: Ursula you will pay for everything you've done!

Aqua: Never again you wretched fiend!

Aqua fired a blast of light and Melody, Lily and Ariel fired light blasts and King Triton fired a blast of energy blast from his trident and the blasts combined and in a massive explosion they blew Ursula to pieces and all that was left of her were burning embers.

The effects of Ursula's death were felt in her lair. All the cursed Merfolk were returned to normal and they were all free.

Melody: It's over. We won.

Aqua: We sure did.

Lily: Ursula's days of terrorizing the ocean are finished forever.

Aqua: And Melody passed her test.

Ariel: She sure did.

Later they came out of the Simulator and we cheered wildly for them. Everyone in the Simulator was merged with their counterparts in the world.

Lincoln: You guys were awesome!

Aqua: Thanks Lincoln.

Melody: We had a feeling you guys were supporting us.

Lily: It was awesome.

Lori: You guys literally showed that monster Ursula who's boss.

Leni: Totes. She sure got what was coming.

Lynn: I would've given her a huge amount of Dutch Ovens!

Lana: I would drench her in mud till she drowned!

Melody: I'm sure you all would have your own ideas.

Aqua: Same here.

We then sat down for dinner.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

My 401st chapter is done. I got the idea for this one out of the blue when I was talking to myself. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	402. A Wolf of The Past

It starts at Royal York Elementary School.

 _[The bell rings in the cafeteria, and the kids come in for lunch. Marie K.L. first to come in and sit, and she is about to begin eating when suddenly their chairs are lifted, one by one, into the air, and then set down again. The source of this mysterious levitation is Ed, who is wearing a jar on his head and collecting used gum. At the end of a table sits Edd, who is under a sign advertising moon rocks, dressed as an astronaut and painting the gum blue.]_

 **Ed:** "SPACE CADET ED HAS RETURNED!"

 **Edd:** _[painting his delivery]_ "Clutching at the proverbial straw, wouldn't you say?"

 **Eddy:** "Keep painting, Rembrandt, and leave the moolah making to me." _[He bounces over to Kevin and Nazz's table.]_ "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kev. Moon rocks! All the way from space!"

I came in with Linka and Laney.

Me: Hey guys.

Edd: Oh Hello J.D.

Eddy: What's going on?

Me: Just having my lunch like everyone else.

Linka: What are you guys doing?

Ed: We're selling Moon Rocks made from used chewing gum.

Edd: We tried this before back in Peach Creek.

Laney: That sounds unsanitary.

Edd: You're telling me.

Me: How about this? Instead of using bubble gum, how about selling the real thing? Wait right here.

I go outside and fly high into the sky. 10 Minutes later I came back with a red wagon with a heavy load of authentic moon rocks all the way from the Moon.

Me: Here you go guys. Real Moon Rocks all the way from the Moon. They're all cleaned and ready to go. (To the Viewers) Also for the record folks those ugly rock creatures from Apollo 18 don't exist.

Eddy: Hey thanks J.D. This is amazing!

Edd: What amazingly perfect specimens!

Ed: Cool!

Me: When you have the power to breathe and live in the infinitely endless vacuum of space you can do anything.

Kevin: Hey these are awesome!

Nazz: Yeah these are cool.

Sarah: Amazing!

The kids came and poured money into Eddy's hands. Quarters came by the truck load.

Me: Wow! That was a huge success!

 _[A bugle was heard and the doors open, and the Urban Rangers walk in.]_

Carmen is now a member of the Urban Rangers.

 **Rolf:** "Hail hail! The Urban Rangers bring tidings from across the great masses of water!"

Me: Oh wow. (To the Viewers) Today is International Penpal Day here at school and our project is to interact and socialize with penpals through letters and explain all about our country and how we live.

Eddy: I remember this project all too well.

Edd: Me too Eddy.

Rolf handed me a Letter and a crate.

Rolf: For you Angel Wing J.D.

Me: Thank you Rolf.

Rolf: For you Bucket Head Ed Boy. (Hands Eddy a letter and he takes it) And for Yakkity Yak Ed Boy. (Hands Edd a letter and he takes it) And the nobody home Ed Boy. (Hands Ed a wooden crate)

Carmen: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Carmen. How does it feel to be a member of the Urban Rangers?

Carmen: It feels great J.D. Not only am I helping out the neighborhood and more but I'm also helping to make a good cause for the world.

Edd: I'm happy for you Carmen.

Jonny: Me too Double D. She's the first female Urban Ranger ever.

Me: Cool! Lets see what my parcel contains.

I opened my letter and it was from a girl that was extremely familiar. It was from Naserian.

Me: It's from Kenya and it's from Naserian!

Everyone gathered.

Lincoln: It's cool that she sent you a letter.

Nazz: How do you know her J.D.?

Me: We met on our global vacation that we had 4 months ago and it was awesome!

Linka: Naserian was separated from her family and tribe in Kenya by finding sheep in the Loita Forest in the Great Rift Valley.

Laney: It was 30 years ago. Jeri and the Lion Guard found her all the way over in Zaire.

Edd: I remember that.

Eddy: Yeah. We were there.

Lincoln: It was awesome that we helped her.

Kevin: What does her letter say?

Me: Lets see.

"Dear J.D.

It's been a while since we saw eachother last. I'm doing wonderfully in Kenya and I'm now training hard to become the leader of my people. My father has been keeping a close eye on me to make sure that what happened to me in Naimina Enkiyio never happens again. He is doing really well and and my people are doing wonderfully. I want to learn more about the United States to see what your land is like. Thank you for helping me get back home to my family and people for the first time in 30 years.

Love Naserian."

Kevin: That is so awesome dude.

Lincoln: It sure is. I'm glad she's doing great.

Laney: Me too. What's in the package she sent?

Me: Lets see.

I open the package and in it was a traditional Maasai outfit.

Me: Cool. It's a traditional outfit for the Maasai.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: That's a cool outfit.

Lila: It sure is.

Lily: Try it on J.D.

Me: Okay. Excuse me.

I went to the restroom and put it on.

I came out and I had it on. I looked cool.

Me: How do I look?

Nazz: You look amazing J.D.

Sarah: You sure do.

Varie: It's amazing.

Me: I feel like when I wear my clothes underneath it I feel like I'm wearing clothes from India.

Lincoln: It does feel that way.

Me: Yeah. Who sent you a letter Eddy?

Eddy: Lets see.

Eddy opened his letter and it was from a kid in England.

Eddy: It's from a kid in England.

"Good Day Mr. Eddy.

My name is Colin and I am from London England. I want to learn more about the United States some time in the future."

That's cool. He sounds like an interesting guy.

Laney: He sure does Eddy.

Me: And we were in England on our global trip not too long ago.

Eddy: That's true.

Me: Who is your letter from Double D?

Edd: Lets see.

Eddy: Lets hope it's not from Rolf's homeland this time.

Me: What happened when you had this project the last time?

Eddy: Ed and Double D got stuff from Double D's pen pal Gerta from Norway and Ed got Wolf gifts. He got a music box and a wolf pelt. Rolf went crazy and thought it was because of an old feud from his past.

Me: That's unusual.

Carmen: It sure is. Captain Rolf never talks about his past in his homeland.

Me: That's unusual Carmen.

Lincoln: I find that to be a little weird.

Sarah: Me too.

Me: Yeah. Anyway please continue Double D.

Edd: Okay.

Edd opened his letter and it was not from Gerta but someone else in another country.

Edd: (Reading Letter)

"Dear Mr. Eddward,

My name is Camilla and I'm from the Seychelles Islands. I am learning all about the world and want to learn more about the United States more than anyone else. I think it's a great country. Let me know what goes on."

That is so adorable!

Me: It sure is. The Seychelles Islands are all the way out in the Indian Ocean 10,000 miles from here.

Laney: That's a long ways from here.

Lisa: Actually it's 8,796.3 miles according to airplane transportation travel.

Lana: That's cool!

Lola: Are the Seychelles like Hawaii?

I pull out a map of the world and point to the Seychelles Islands in the Indian Ocean.

Me: That's them. They are like Hawaii but don't have any volcanic activity.

Lola: I wish we could've gone there on our Global trip.

Me: Me too.

Ed: Lets see who my penpal is.

Ed opened his crate and he got what looked like a box.

Ed: It appears to be a lunch box.

Ed wound a key up and it opened and revealed that it was an old world music box.

Me: Cool music box.

Edd: It's really amazing.

Lana: That is a cool Music Box!

Laney: It sure is.

Ed: Here Lana. You can have it. I had one once but Rolf broke it.

Lana: Thanks Ed.

Lana closed it and put it in her backpack.

Sarah: That was nice of you big brother.

Ed: Thanks Sarah.

* * *

Later after school we were walking home.

Me: Carmen how did you become an Urban Ranger?

Carmen: It was not an easy task. I had to endure a series of tests to pass. All I had to do was earn one badge.

Laney: And did you do it?

Carmen: Yep. I earned all the badges in the test. They have some cool ones.

She revealed her badge sash and it was covered in badges.

Lana: That is awesome Carm.

Lola: It sure is.

Lila: We're Bluebell Scouts and we have a long way to go before we earn that many badges like you have.

Carmen: That's what I was told. My big sis warned Rolf about me not passing. It's how I was able to succeed.

FLASHBACK

Jimmy: Rolf, you know that if Carmen doesn't survive these tests, Maria's going to kill you, right?

Rolf: Do not worry, Ranger Jimmy. Fiery girl Carmen has helped the Loud Family defeat villains like Clockwerk Cooper and Roach Coach. Compared to that, the tests of the Urban Rangers will be easy.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's clever.

Lincoln: Yeah. Are you the first ever girl to ever become an Urban Ranger?

Carmen: I sure am. Never before in the history of the Urban Rangers has a girl become an Urban Ranger.

Laney: That is so cool. I'm an Intermediate Bluebell Scout from Hazeltucky Camp and Carol is a Master Scout.

Carmen: I got a lot to learn but I want to work my way up fairly.

Eddy: I beat Rolf in a powerful endurance test that got me a badge that hasn't been earned in 50 years. It was the Hairy Chest of Resilience badge.

Carmen: Oh wow! That badge is said to be the hardest badge ever known and no one has ever even come close to getting it. Until now with you Eddy.

Eddy: That's true.

* * *

Later at Rolf's house, Carmen was sitting with him and eating some meat with him.

Carmen: This is good meat Captain Rolf.

Rolf: Thank you Rangerette Carmen.

Carmen: You're welcome. Captain Rolf I'm curious. Do you have a huge fear of wolves?

Rolf froze when he was asked that.

Rolf: (Sighs) Yes Fiery Carmen Girl you can say that.

Carmen: Can you tell me what happened?

Rolf: Certainly.

FLASHBACK

Rolf: (Narrating) **_I_** _ **was a young boy, carrying a sheep and in the Old Country, and it is just after dark. I was scared. and I was carrying a sheep to pasture, but the sheep baas. I covered its mouth, but I heard the gnashing of teeth and the crackling of twigs. I take off running! Behind me were footfalls and they come closer with each step. I looked behind me and tripped over a tree root. I dropped the sheep, and a man wearing a wolf pelt mask grabbed it. The sheep rustler held the sheep up, howling at the moon. Suddenly, I leaped at the much larger man, tearing the wolf pelt off the rustler.]**_

 **Young Rolf:** "Not again!" _[He hits the rustler with his shepherd's rod.]_ "Mestick! Shlorvin!"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Rolf was about to hit Carmen with his Shepherd's hook but she grabbed it and snapped him out of it.

Carmen: Captain Rolf calm down!

Rolf: Oh sorry Rangerette Carmen.

Carmen: It's all right Captain Rolf. Sheep Rustlers wearing wolf masks. That's awful.

Rolf: It was. I've always been haunted by those mad Wolf Men.

Carmen: That's terrible.

* * *

The next day Katie was taking everyone in Lincoln's Class on a field trip to the forest. Leslie & Agony, Ashley, Spiderman, Tara, Luan, Cheetah, Jimmy, Jonny, Double D, Ed, the Night Breed, Courtney, Jasmine (TD), Sammy, Izzy, Dawn (TD), Gwen (TD), Courtney, Mike (TD), Zoey, Ella, Bridgette, Shawn, the Redemption Squad. Cricket, Lori and Static were with them.

Me: This is gonna be so cool!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: (To the Viewers) Our class is having a special project out in the middle of the forest near the cave where we chased Amy. Our project is to study about different plants and animals in the area.

Lana: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lola: As long as we don't pick up trash.

Lila: This is gonna be so much fun.

Leslie: This is gonna be amazing. Are you excited to have fun sis?

Ashley: You know it big sisters.

Shawn: I can't believe that Amy was gonna come after you all to get revenge.

Varie: Me neither Shawn. Sammy's sister is a monster and she deserves to spend every minute of the rest of her worthless life in prison.

Sammy: You said it.

Zoey: Sammy you look awesome with blue hair and blue clothes. They are much perfect for you than a cheerleader outfit that makes you look like Amy.

Sammy: Thanks Zoey.

Mike: J.D. are you excited for the next Total Drama?

Me: I sure am Mike. I can't wait to see what Chris and Chef have in store for us next time.

Courtney: Me too J.D. Lets hope we have no sore losers like Heather, Eva, Scott and Amy.

Lincoln: You said it Courtney. We don't want another Sore Loser Revenge Spree happening.

We laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That's true Lincoln. But we don't have to worry about that Courtney. Chris and Chef are going to do thorough background checks and run psychological background checks on all the contestants. We passed so we're Green Light for the next show.

Lucy: We wish you the best J.D.

Me: Thanks Lucy. But the next season isn't for several more months. So we still have some time.

Laney: Yeah. Maria it was nice of your mom to Chaperone the trip for us.

Maria: Thanks Lanes. I've been looking forward to this for a while.

Carmen: Me too sis.

We later arrived at the forest and we went out to and saw all kinds of plants and wildlife. We were studying them close.

Me: It's a shame Lisa couldn't come.

Lincoln: Yeah but she's in Kindergarten. Her class couldn't come with us.

Laney: Yeah. It's a shame though.

Lana did a deer call and she was talking to the deer.

Me: Lana is awesome when she talks to animals like that.

Luan: This is so beautiful. I could stay here forever with you Eddy Bear.

Eddy: Me too my angel of comedy. It's a forest I never want to Leaf. (Laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Eddy.

As we were looking around we heard a wolf howl.

AAAWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Lana was that you?

Lana: No it wasn't me.

Laney: Wasn't me either.

Varie: If it wasn't you two than who was it?

A wolf howl was heard again.

Me: There's something evil lurking in these trees.

Gwen (TD): Yeah. I feel it.

Lincoln: It's close whatever it is.

Then a figure jumped out of the trees and it was a WEREWOLF!

Me: A Werewolf!

Lana: What is one doing out here in the daylight?

Me: I don't know. But whatever the reason it's not good.

I go J.D. the Nocturnal.

Me: You're not the only one who can become a werewolf in the day.

I went at the werewolf and slash him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

Lana called out a pack of wolves and she and the wolves went at the werewolf.

They attacked and the werewolf was on its last legs. Spiderman and Agony wrapped him in web and just when we thought we had him he howled and more werewolves appeared.

Laney: It's an army of them!

Spiderman: He's got lots of friends.

Agony: He sure does.

Venom: We will take care of them.

Varie: Go for it Venom!

Venom went after the werewolves and knocked them all out. I fired a massive energy wave and it covered the werewolves and cured them.

Varie: They've all been cured.

Jonny came and he was dressed as Captain Melonhead and Plank was dressed as Splinter the Wonderwood.

Captain Melonhead: Your time of reckoning is now werewolf monster! It's Melon Time!

He charged and headbutted the werewolf and pulled out an acorn and bit the cap off and threw it into his mouth. He gagged and fell to the ground and a tree grew and he landed on the ground in a big thud.

Eddy: Try this on.

Eddy put his fingers on both sides of his forehead and fired his Ray of Riches. It was a ray in the shape of dollar signs.

Me: That is so cool!

Luan: Way to go Eddy!

Lensay: (Giggles)

Lana: That was awesome!

Rolf came and he was enraged. He pulled out his shepherd's hook and bashed the werewolf's head.

WHAM!

Rolf: Mestick! CRACK! Shlorvin! BLAM! I SAID, THWACK! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TORMENT ROLF'S LIVESTOCK!

Edzilla came.

Edzilla (to Werewolf): WOLFMAN FRAME ED! NOW ED SMASH WOLFMAN TO PIECES! (grabs werewolf by the throat and starts pummeling him)

Me: Yeah!

Kevin: Get him!

Shawn then came.

And he was punching the werewolf mercilessly in the head.

Shawn: Headshot! Headshot! Headshot!

Jasmine (TD): (Australian Accent) Way to go Shawn!

Sammy: Whoo-hoo!

They stopped and William got his blaster ready.

William: Never again.

William fired a huge blast of fire and the werewolf exploded into burning embers.

Izzy: Guys that was awesome!

Gale: Rolf scares me when he gets angry.

Brickhouse: He sure does.

Me: But we did it guys. Great job to all of you.

We all cheered wildly.

We got the project done and got an A+ and we went back home.

We revealed everything that happened at dinner and it was awesome.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one from the episode of Ed Edd N Eddy called No Speak Da Ed. One of my favorites. That episode was really funny. Thanks for the ideas man. This is my 402nd chapter completed. I wanted to do some new approaches with the werewolf of Rolf's past and it turns out in the show they were actually Sheep Rustlers wearing wolf masks. I incorperated some elements from the episode Robbin Ed with the Ray of Riches from Eddy and Jonny causing a tree to grow from Eddy's mouth. That was too funny. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	403. A Villain from A Topsy-Turvy World

It starts with something sinister brewing.

Parasite: Thought I'd find you here, Bizarro.

Bizarro: What Parasite want?

Parasite: Well, you know that grey monster called Edzilla that's been helping the Loud family?

Bizarro: Bizarro know about grey lizard. Why?

Parasite: Well, that punk calls himself the strongest one there is. So I think you and I should teach him a lesson and prove him wrong.

Bizarro: But fishbowl head said-

Parasite: If you mean Mysterio, he said we either have to flee somewhere where the Louds can't find us or prepare to take them down. And trust me. I have a plan to take Edzilla down. You in?

Bizarro (grins): Bizarro in. Bizarro and Parasite prove to grey lizard who's strongest there is!

* * *

Me, Lori and Lincoln talking to the Mermaid girls and their boyfriends. We were in the dining room having sodas and snacks.

Me: Hey Cleo can I ask you a question?

Cleo: Sure J.D.

Me: After the whole Cleo Revenge Fiasco as we call it I heard you and Lewis talking about a comet and how you stopped it from crashing into the Earth. What was this Comet?

Emma: It was called Comet Eva. It was a huge comet that was on a collision course with Earth.

Bella: If we didn't stop it it would destroy the planet.

Lewis: That's right guys.

Lori: That's awful. And it would literally make the asteroid collision of Dallas look like a small knick in the surface compared.

Lincoln: It would be worse than that Lori. It would destroy the entire planet.

Me: Yeah. It would cause the whole planet to explode.

Rikki: We stopped that comet by forming the Tower of Light. It redirected the comet and we saved the Earth.

Me: That's incredible.

Lincoln: It sure was. You saved us all from total destruction.

Lori: Literally.

Emma: I wasn't there when it happened. I was overseas when it happened. I came back from a trip after the comet was stopped.

Me: That's understandable.

The alarm then went off and we went to the computer.

We saw that two villains were battling Superman.

Me: That's Parasite and Bizarro!

Lincoln: Which one is Parasite?

Me: The purple guy.

Lori: That's Parasite? He is literally ugly.

Me: He sure is. But he wasn't always this way. His real name is Rudy Jones and he was a Janitor for S.T.A.R. Labs. He was in a lot of financial trouble and he owed a lot of money to small time crook Martin LeBeau. In order to get his debt erased he agreed to steal some experimental chemicals for him. He did so and LeBeau took the truck where it toppled the chemical tanks and they covered Rudy in them. He was left there for dead and he became Parasite as a result.

Lincoln: That's horrible!

Lori: What is he capable of?

Me: He has power and knowledge absorption - Absorption of victim's energy, powers, and knowledge via physical contact

Lincoln: So he can steal powers and energy through touch?

Me: That's what it says.

Lori: So he's like a Leech.

Me: Exactly.

Lori: Who's the other guy?

Me: That is Superman's miscreated counterpart from an alternate universe: Bizarro.

Lincoln: He sure is weird looking.

Me: Yeah. He is from the Bizarro World. It's an alternate version of Earth where everything is weird. This is what it looks like.

I pull up an image of the Bizarro World and it was a planet Earth in the shape of a Cube instead of a ball.

Lori: That planet Earth is in the shape of a cube!

Lincoln: That is so weird!

Me: That was my first reaction too.

Lori: So Bizarro has all of Superman's powers?

Me: He does. He also has a strange vocabulary. You have to understand how he talks. "No" to him is yes and "Yes" is no.

Lincoln: That's confusing.

Me: You're telling me. We got to get over there! Come on!

We set out to the city.

* * *

Superman: I don't know what you and Bizarro are doing here, Parasite. But it ends now.

Parasite (grabs Superman and drains his powers): Sorry, Superman. But you're not our target this time.

As soon as Parasite was done draining Superman, Bizarro knocked the hero out.

Parasite: The powers I just got from Supes should be just enough to take out Edzilla

Superman was drained and Parasite let him go.

Ed: Hi there! Can I help you two?

Parasite: Oh, I think you can definitely help us, Ed!

Parasite pushed Ed into the ground.

Parasite: You see, we know exactly who you are. And we've been looking forward to taking you down for a long time!

Ed turned into Edzilla and faced the two villains.

Edzilla: YOU WANT ED?! COME AND GET ED! (charges at them)

As we were flying we had an unexpected surprise. We saw Kara In-Ze AKA Supergirl.

Me: Kara In-Ze!

Supergirl: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D, Lincoln and Lori.

Lori: It's literally an honor to meet you Kara.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure.

Me: We can talk later. Lets go after Parasite and Bizarro.

Supergirl: You got it.

* * *

Bizarro and Ed were putting up a really good fight.

Bizarro: Bizarro smash grey lizard! (flies towards Edzilla)

Edzilla (grabs Bizarro): FAKE SUPERMAN STRONG! BUT ED STRONGER! ED STRONGEST THERE IS! (headbutts Bizarro into the ground)

Parasite gets Edzilla into a headlock,

Parasite: Who's the strongest there is now, Dumbzilla?!

Edzilla: ED IS! (knocks Parasite into the ground and stomps on him)

Me, Lori, Lincoln and Supergirl arrived and we saw Superman drained.

Me: Is this a private party or can anyone join?

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Parasite and electrocuted him.

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew him into a building.

Supergirl punched and kicked him and kicked him into the air and dealt a spinning axe kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

Me: Way to go Supergirl! [To Bizarro] Bizarro, Parasite is your best friend.

Bizarro: That's not nice!

Me: He loves you.

Bizarro: That monster. He tricked me. Thank you for reminding Bizarro.

Me: You're not welcome.

Bizarro then went after Parasite. Parasite got up and Bizarro was mad at him.

Parasite (is punched by Bizarro): Bizarro?! What the h-

Bizarro: You trick Bizarro! Let Bizarro reward you!

He pulverized Parasite bad.

Me: I got this.

I pull out a Null Void Gun.

Me: Lets see how you like spending eternity in the Null Void?

I fired the gun and it opened a portal and sucked in Parasite and closed up.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Lori: What was that?

Me: This is a Null Void Gun. What it does is it opens up a portal into an alternate dimension called The Null Void.

Lincoln: What's the Null Void?

Me: It's a prison dimension which houses the galaxy's most dangerous and most violent criminals. Think of it as the Milky Way Galaxy's Toughest Triple Supermaximum Security Prison. But on a vastly larger scale.

Lori: That sounds like a really dangerous place.

Lincoln: It is. Ben told me all about it and it's really scary.

Supergirl: That sounds scary.

Bizarro: Bizarro agree. Me go back to Bizarro world and set it on path of good.

Me: We'll not be seeing you Bizarro.

We shake hands and he flew into the air.

Lori: He's on the right path.

Me: He sure is.

We got Superman back to the watchtower and he was in the infirmary.

Me: He's really drained. (Pulls out a bag) Here Kal. (Gives him a bean) This will fix you right up.

I put the bean in Superman's mouth and he ate it and swallowed it. In an instant he was fully healed and reenergized!

Superman: I'm all better. What was that?

Me: It's called a Senzu Bean. Master Goku gave me these just in case. They have powerful healing powers and they can restore your energy.

Superman: That's really something. What happened to Parasite and Bizarro?

Lori: Parasite was sucked into the Null Void and Bizarro went back to the Bizarro World to set it on the right path.

Superman: That's amazing.

Supergirl: It's good you're all right Kal.

Superman: Thanks Kara.

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING.

Me: Is this a private party or can anyone join?

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Parasite and electrocuted him.

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew him into a building.

Supergirl punched and kicked him and kicked him into the air and dealt a spinning axe kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

Me: Way to go Supergirl! [To Bizarro] Bizarro, Parasite is your best friend.

Bizarro: That's not nice!

Me: He loves you.

Bizarro: That monster. He tricked me. Thank you for reminding Bizarro.

Me: You're not welcome.

Bizarro then went after Parasite. Parasite got up and Bizarro was mad at him.

Parasite (is punched by Bizarro): Bizarro?! What the h-

Bizarro: You trick Bizarro! Let Bizarro reward you!

But Parasite got away and he grabbed me and began sucking my power.

Parasite: I will become a god with your power J.D.

Me: You want my power Parasite? Then take it. TAKE IT ALL!

I go Super Angel 4 and channeled all of my power into him. But it was becoming too much for him to handle.

Parasite: What!? I can't stop! It's too much!

He was screaming in pain and it was overloading. Parasite screamed and he exploded all over the place as burning embers.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

And all the energy and power that he stole over the years was sucked into me.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: What happened to him?

Me: My power was too much for him to handle and it overloaded him and exploded.

Lori: That was literally intense.

Ed: It sure was.

THE END (The Alternate Ending was not Canon)

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one and I came up with the idea for the Alternate Ending. Thanks for the ideas man. Parasite and Bizarro were the strangest villains I've ever seen. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	404. A Cephalopod of Terror

It starts in the living room. I am on my computer and I found a rather disturbing and strange article on the news in Washington State.

Me: Hey guys come here!

Varie, Rachel, Talia, Nicole, Naruto, Fu, Lana, Ben, Aqua, Laney, Lila, Lincoln, Maria and The Mermaid Girls came.

Lana: What's going on J.D.?

Me: There's something going down in Graves Point, Washington. It's one of Pacific Coastlines most important fishing ports.

Ben: What's going on?

Me: It says that a Giant Squid is terrorizing the town. It killed 10 people over the last 3 days and nights.

Lana: Why would a Giant Squid terrorize a town like that?

Laney: It could be a number of ways. Giant Squid are extremely intelligent creatures.

Lila: That's right. They have one of the most sophisticated brains of any animal in the world.

Varie: That's right Lila. They are also said to be one of natures strongest survivors. Squids, Octopuses and Cephalopods have been on the planet ever since the Cambrian Period 530 Million years ago.

Lana: That's a long time.

Rachel: It sure is.

Me: Not only that guys but they also have extremely powerful parrot-like beak jaws that is so powerful that it can pierce through solid bedrock.

Everyone: Wow!

Ben: That's a powerful creature!

Naruto: It sure is. How can a creature generate such enormous power in its mouth?

Me: It's just that powerful and they survived everything nature has to throw at them. Making them one of the toughest and strongest survivors on Earth. But we better get over there and see what's going on.

Naruto: We're with you bro.

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for Graves Point, Washington.

* * *

We arrived in Graves Point and we saw that nobody was on the beach because of the squid.

Me: The Squid sure has this town in the grip of terror.

Naruto: It sure does.

Fu: How are we gonna stop it?

Me: We'll have to go on a boat that's gonna go after it.

Lana: That's a good idea.

We asked around town and we found out that a man named Whip Dalton is going after the Squid to stop it.

We went to find him and we saw himon a boat with a man named Osbourne Manning and Marine Biologist Dr. Herbert Talley formulating a plan.

Me: Maybe we can help out too.

We came onto the boat.

Dr. Talley: The Famous J.D. Knudson and friends. It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: You too Mr.?

Dr. Talley: Dr. Herbert Talley, professor of Marine Biology.

Manning: Osbourne Manning. Pleasure to meet you all.

Whip: Whip Dalton.

Graves: Schuyler Graves. Graves Point Harbor Master.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Lana: We heard that you were going after the Giant Squid.

Whip: That's right. We're gonna go after it and kill it.

Me: That's gonna be tough.

Ben: Yeah.

Me: Let us help you.

Whip: Okay. It's gonna be a rough ride. We're using my boat the Privateer.

Me: Ok.

* * *

We were out on the ocean and it was very quiet. With us was United States Coast Guard Officer Lt. Kathryn Marcus.

Me: It sure is quiet out here. Too quiet.

Lana: Yeah. I like it.

Me: Cleo, Bella, Emma and Rikki are watching for the squid and it's gonna be hard to find her.

Laney: I wonder how big this squid is.

Me: Well the maximum size they can get is 60 to 70 feet long.

Naruto: That's a big creature.

Fu: No kidding.

Kathryn: Whip! (Looks at something) She's here!

We got ready.

On the fishfinder we saw a huge green blip. It was coming towards the big lure we set out.

Me: That's a big blip.

Varie: Yeah.

We were watching as we were trolling and the squid took the lure.

Dr. Talley: She took it!

We were waiting for the right moment.

Whip: Ready!?

Dr. Talley: Yeah!

Whip: NOW!

Dr. Talley pulled a lever on the winch and it pulled on the squid and yanked the boat almost out of the water.

Me: Whoa!

Lana: That was intense!

Laney: It sure was.

We pulled the squid in and it was really heavy and it was a huge struggle. We were then seeing the Squid barely near the surface.

Dr. Talley: I can see it! I can see it!

The squid surfaced and we saw that it was enormous!

Manning: Oh my gosh!

Nicole: Sweet mother of the Stars!

Naruto: Unbelievable!

Aqua: That thing is huge!

Me: That is an enormous squid!

The squid was 110 feet long and weighed 5,000 pounds. It was by far the longest and largest creature in the world. It was screeching loudly and it was waving its long tentacles around. The level of bloodlust and rage it had was unbelievable.

Manning: I think I got a shot!

He fired a harpoon loaded with a poison into it's tentacles and into its head.

It was supposedly dead. We were heading back to shore when the boat died on us.

Me: Uh oh. That's not good.

Lana: Let me take a look.

Lana took a look at the engine and she found out that the valves were shot. No compression at all. She managed to fix the engine and got it going again.

Lincoln: Great job Lana.

Nicole: Way to go.

Laney: That's our little handyman.

Aqua: She is a great handyman.

Whip: She's quite a mechanic.

Rikki: Now lets head back to shore so we can turn this thing into calamari.

But we later found out that the squid was knocked out with a sedative.

Me: What drug did you use on the squid Manning?

Manning: It was Phenobarbital.

Me: Phenobarbital? The sedative for Anti-seizure medicine in epilepsy?

Manning: That's right.

Talia: That's crazy!

We found out that he was gonna put the squid on display in an aquarium in Houston, Texas. We were in trouble. Because of the squids massive size it would only last for about half an hour.

Kathryn called the coast guard and they were sending a chopper out. We had no choice but to let the squid go. It woke up after we cut the rope and it went back into the water.

As we were waiting, the squid came back and as a tentacle was about to grab Manning, I take my sword and cut off the tentacle.

Then the squid jumped out of the water and landed onto the boat and it was gonna be a vicious assault. It was waving its tentacles around and we were fighting them with our weapons and powers. Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and broke off a tentacle. Laney entangled the squid in kelp and giant vines and Kathryn fired a flare. We then saw the squids powerful beak-like jaws and they were ugly.

Naruto: So that's a Squid's Beak.

Fu: I had no idea that they were that ugly and they have all that devastating power.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at a tentacle and blew it off.

Ben was now Ripjaws.

Ripjaws: Back off you overgrown slab of Calamari!

Ripjaws bit the squid and bit off a tentacle and a part of its head.

The Mermaid girls fired the elements at the squid and Maria fired a blast of water.

Naruto and Fu fired a blast of wind and water at the squid.

The Coast Guard Helicopter arrived and they were climbing a ladder up to it. Whip was breaking fuel barrels open and as he was about to climb the ladder the Squid grabbed his leg.

Lincoln: Oh no you don't!

Ben jumped out of the water and turned into Jetray.

Ben: JETRAY!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning an ignited the fuel and set the boat on fire and we got everyone on the chopper and we were flying in the air. We saw the squid in pain from the flames. A barrel was rolling to it and I knew what was gonna happen next.

Me: You go to Hell!

The barrel hit the squid and it exploded and the squid was blown to pieces and some of it was intact.

We cheered wildly.

Me: That's it for that squid.

Rachel: Yep. And good riddance.

Naruto: I got this. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto and his clones went onto the water. They picked up the squid and started walking back to the shore. We all got back safe and Ben reverted back.

Ben: That was intense.

Lana: It sure was.

Laney: I'm glad that squid is gone. We saved this whole town from fear.

Me: We sure did bro.

Naruto and his clones came and they had the huge squid carcass with them. It was later made into a taxidermy trophy and we set it up in our estate in the middle of the backyard. It was now a huge statue. Graves Point had a memorial set up for the people that were killed by the squid and they built a statue of us holding a squid tentacle and I was holding the squids beak.

Me: We sure made a huge impact on Graves Point.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Rikki: It was awesome.

Cleo: Yeah.

Laney: What was that alien Ben used to fight the squid?

Me: That was a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. They are a race of aquatic fish creatures.

Laney: That's interesting.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lana: I just can't believe that a squid like that would terrorize a coastal town.

Nicole: Me neither.

Maria: Yeah. It's just unheard of for a squid to kill people and all that.

Fu: It was absolutely horrible.

Emma: It sure was.

Aqua: I can't believe that it would hurt so many people.

Me: None of us can.

We kept some of the meat and made a calamari stew for dinner.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue. I watched the movie The Beast from 1996 back when I was a kid. Peter Benchley, the Master of Sea Terror made a great book about it. That squid on that movie was huge and if a squid like that existed it would be the biggest creature in the ocean and the world. It would be a monster of unimaginable size and more. William Peterson did a great job in this movie. It was two parts long and lasted for 176 minutes. It was a TV Miniseries Film that premiered on April 28 - 29, 1996. I also wanted to do this chapter as a tribute to the great Master of Sea Terror - Peter Benchley.

RIP Peter Benchley, Master of Sea Terror and Creator of Jaws - May 8, 1940 to February 11, 2006

Graves Point is a fictitious town and the movie was filmed in New South Wales, Australia. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Beast is owned by Peter Benchley, Dan Wigutow and NBC.


	405. Arabian Tales

It starts at in the Living Room and we were watching TV, reading books, playing cards and playing board games.

Me: It sure is peaceful huh?

Varie: Yeah.

The doorbell rang.

Lincoln went and got it and he saw Ronnie Anne and her little cousins Carlitos and Carl were with her.

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-o. My mom is out of the state at another hospital and my family is busy in Toledo. I'm Babysitting Carlitos until they come home.

Lincoln: No problem. How's Bobby doing?

Ronnie Anne: He's doing great. He can't wait for the wedding. And I can't wait to have a big sister like Lori.

Me: That's gonna be awesome.

Laney: It sure is.

Carl: Laney my lovely gazelle. It's so good to see you again.

Laney: You too Carl.

Me: Hola Carlinos. Cómo estás hoy?

Carl: I'm doing amazing J.D. Are you ready to have some fun?

Me: Si.

Lincoln: I didn't know you can speak Spanish so well J.D.

Me: Bobby's been teaching me and I can now speak the full language in its entirety.

Lori: That is literally so cool.

Carl: Lori my lovely gazelle. How have you been doing today?

Lori: I'm great Carl.

Carlitos wanted me to hold him.

Me: Aw Carlitos, ¿quieres que te abrace?

I pick him up and tickle him and he laughs.

Ronnie Anne: You're really good at that J.D.

Me: I've had some experiences before I moved here.

Lisa: It's true fellow future sister.

Me: Carlitos, ¿quieres escuchar algunas impresiones de voz?

Carlitos clapped in happiness.

Me: Okay. [Plankton's voice] My name is Sheldon J. Plankton and I'm a dumb little protozoan that only cares about stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and only want to destroy the Krusty Krabs.

We all laugh.

Lily: Hey that was really good!

Lisa: That's a good voice interpretation of Plankton.

Lana: It sure was.

Lola: Yeah. That was really good.

Lila: It sure was accurate.

Ronnie Anne: I'm glad that little jerk is gone forever.

Lori got a call from Bobby and Carlitos was mimicking Lori on her phone.

We saw that and thought it was cute.

Lori: What is Carlitos doing?

Ronnie Anne: He likes mimicking people. He can't talk yet so he uses Sign Language.

Lori: Oh. That is literally the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Suddenly a window smashed and a little fireball flew in and hit Carlitos and he was enveloped in a tornado of fire. He was changing as a result.

Ronnie Anne: Another Elemental choosing!

Laney: That's right Ronnie Anne.

Rachel: Is this how some of you guys got your powers?

Lori: It is Rachel.

When the tornado faded Carlitos was now a 10-year-old boy and he had wings made of leaves and they had fire burning on top.

Carlitos: Wha? What happened? (Gasp) Hey! I can talk!

Ronnie Anne: Carlitos what happened to you? You look incredible!

Carlitos: Cousin Ronnie Anne I don't know how this happened but I'm now right about your age.

Lily: (Lovestruck) Ba.. ba.. ba..

Me: Lily is in love with you but let me see how this happened. I saw a fireball burst in.

I pull out my legends book and found an unusual discovery.

Me: Here it is. Carlitos got fire and plant powers because of the Fireball of Nantosuelta - the god of Fire and Nature in Celtic Myth. Once every 65 years he well send a fireball to a worthy soul that has a huge amount of love in their hearts. They will get fire powers, plant powers, winged flight, the ability to talk to animals, breathe in space, breath underwater, and more. They can only be given to babies and they turn into 10-year-old kids as a result.

Carlitos: This is amazing. I have a lot to learn now that I'm like you Cousin.

Ronnie Anne: I know Carlitos.

* * *

Later in the Simulator, Me, Nicole, Lori. Lincoln, Laney, Lola, Maggie, Haiku, Luna, Lucy, Lily, Girl Jordan, The Redemption Squad, The Keybladers, Varie, Rachel and Talia were doing an exercise. Sandman is now a member of the Redemption Squad. The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the movie Aladdin from 1992. We were in the kingdom of Agrabah. But this Agrabah was now a malevolent fortress from the Darkness of Hell in its entirety.

Lola: Awesome! We're in Aladdin!

Lily: That's one of my favorites.

Me: Except its now been turned into a nightmare.

Sora: There's only one person I know that's behind this: Jafar.

We gasped.

Me: But that's impossible Sora. You killed Jafar.

Donald: We did kill Jafar. But when we defeated him a second time he must've used his magic to resurrect himself after we killed Xehanort.

Aqua: Some scum just can't take a hint can they?

Sandman: No they can't.

Lori: We will literally make sure he never comes back again.

Nicole: That's right.

Me: Lets go!

We flew up to the palace of Agrabah and we saw Aladdin sneaking up to the Lamp to get it back. But just as he was about to grab it Jafar saw his reflection in Jasmine's crown.

Jafar: You!

I fire an energy beam and blew him into the wall.

We land in the throne room.

Jafar got up and saw us.

Me: Hello Jafar. So we meet at last.

Sora: And it will be the last time.

Jafar: Sora and his friends. What a pleasent surprise.

Riku: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Jafar.

Jafar: Riku? I thought you were working for the side of darkness.

Riku: Not anymore. I've renounced my ties to the darkness and am now fighting for the Light.

Lincoln: You've terrorized all of Agrabah for far too long!

Laney: Your reign of terror ends now!

Laney called her Scythe.

Jafar: Lets see you handle my new friends.

He used his magic and summoned two enemies we know: Zexion and Demyx.

Me: It can't be.

Elena: Zexion and Demyx?

Lea: How is that possible!?

Me: We killed you.

Zexion: Yes you did kill us. But now Jafar has recreated us.

Demyx: It's great to be back and now we can have our revenge.

Me: We shall see about that. Xehanort is dead and you two wlll go back to Hell with him.

Zexion: Not if we kill you first.

Zexion summoned his Book and Demyx had his Sitar. But they were copy weapons.

Me: Lets dance!

Me, Laney, Lincoln and Varie go Super Angel and we went at them.

Demyx: Dance water dance!

Elena, Luna, Girl Jordan and Varie were facing Demyx and he had a bunch of Water Creatures.

Girl Jordan grabbed a Water Form and made it hit other Forms up to three times. The third time causes her to swing it around her head, attacking surrounding water forms in the area, before throwing the spinning Form and causing it to draw all other Forms towards it.

Demyx: Let's see how you like this!

Demyx sidesteps towards Luna as if having fun. When he got close, Demyx started to form a guitar solo with his sitar. But Luna used her sitar too while Demyx played. Demyx then attempted to hit Luna with his sitar but she ducked under the anticipated attack and smacked him into the air with a backhanded sitar hold.

Girl Jordan fired a blast of water that became a dragon and it hit Demyx with incredible force and Elena fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him. Elena then flew up to Demyx and then gave him an atomic wedgie and he screamed like a little girl.

Xion was laughing at this.

Elena then poured what seemed to be water onto Demyx.

Demyx: Seriously, Larxene. That's the best you could do? I command water, remember?

Elena: My name is Elena! (smirks) And you might want to take a better look.

Demyx (sniffs and realizes something): Wait. This isn't water. It's (eyes widen in horror) gas!

Elena and fired lightning from her Keyblade, striking the gasoline and causing an explosion that kills Demyx.

KABOOM!

Varie: Yeah!

Girl Jordan: That did it.

Lori called one of her spears and she went at Zexion. She slammed the spear into him and blew him into the wall. Maggie fired a blast of black fire at him and Zexion dodged.

Lucy fired black lightning and Haiku fired a murder of black crows made of black fire and they went at Zexion and hit him and blew him into the wall.

Suddenly Lucy, Haiku, Maggie, and Lea were in Zexion's pocket dimension trying to find Zexion.

Zexion: You're getting colder.

Lucy struck one of the books to reveal Zexion, freeing them from the pocket arena inside the book.

Lori hit him several times with her spears and she was overpowering him.

Lucy, Maggie, Lea, Lola, and Haiku fired a blast of darkness and fire and obliterated him.

Me, Rachel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku and Aqua were hitting Jafar with our Keyblades and weapons. He was proving to be a tough one but we were winning.

We had him up against the ropes.

Me: It's over Jafar.

Jafar: It's never over. Genie my third wish is to be AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!

Genie: Your wish is my command.

He fired a beam of magic and Jafar became a Genie! The level of power he had was incredible.

Jafar: Yes! Yes! The Power! (Laughs) The Absolute Power!

He bursted through the roof of the palace and a black lamp appeared.

Jafar: The Universe is mine to command! To Control!

He then called out The Heartless! We triumphed against them and got much more powerful as a result of their negative energy. I went for the lamp.

Me: Not so fast Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?

Jafar looked at me.

Jafar: Huh?

Aladdin: You wanted to be a genie? You got it!

Magical restraint cuffs appeared on his wrists.

Jafar: What!?

Me: And everything that goes with it.

I hold up the black lamp and Jafar was sucked into it. His parrot Iago was not taken into it.

Jafar: No! No!

Me: Phenomenal cosmic powers...

Aladdin: Itty-bitty living space.

Me: You said it Aladdin.

Sora: It's over for him. We won again.

Jafar: (From inside his lamp) Just you wait Sora! I will get out of here and kill you all!

Nicole: Not ever again Jafar.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Jafar was reverted back into a spirit and he came out of the lamp and went into the Book of Vile Darkness. Sealed away for all eternity. Demyx and Zexion were sealed too.

Genie: You guys are geniuses you.

Me: Thanks Genie.

Aladdin: We pulled through on this one.

Princess Jasmine: We sure did.

Riku: Princess Jasmine, I'm sorry I kidnapped you.

Princess Jasmine: Oh it's okay Riku. I know you were mislead down the wrong path.

Riku: Thank you your highness.

Princess Jasmine: You don't have to call me that. Just Jasmine is fine.

The terror of Jafar had been silenced forever. Everything was back to normal. Now Jasmine decided she was gonna marry Aladdin. Aladdin wished for Genies freedom and he was free to do whatever. He can help people wherever he's needed.

Me: I'll keep Jafar's lamp as a reminder of this.

Later it was time for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding.

Priest: Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

The wall explodes to reveal several bandits.

Bandit: Peace is overrated!

Me: The infamous 40 Thieves!

Varie: Lets get these bozos!

We all round up the 40 thieves and tie them up and capture them.

Me: Well that was too easy.

Sora: It sure was.

Lola: No kidding. These guys didn't even put up a fight.

Goofy: Gawrsh no they didn't.

Xion: We got them all.

Me: Yep. And I think I know what they were after.

We go into a room and we found a scepter.

Princess Jasmine: They were after the Oracles Scepter.

Me: What does this scepter do Jasmine?

Princess Jasmine: It can call an oracle that can answer any question.

Aladdin: Maybe I can ask what happened to my father.

Me: Lets try it.

I take the scepter.

Me: What happened to Aladdin's Father?

The scepter glowed and out came a glowing white spirit.

Oracle: Your father Cassim is alive and he is the infamous King of the 40 Thieves.

She showed us that she's right. Aladdin's father Cassim has been alive and well this whole time and is the leader of the 40 Thieves.

Aladdin: My father's alive?

Aladdin was shocked by this revelation.

Me: I'm sorry Aladdin. We can try to help him.

Aladdin: I would like that J.D.

Suddenly Princess Jasmine was enveloped in a blinding light and she was now a Keyblader.

Princess Jasmine: I'm now a Keyblader.

Sora: That's awesome Jasmine!

Kairi: It sure is.

Later we headed out to find Cassim. We stopped at the beach and I remembered something.

Me: From what I remember this is the entrance to the hideout of the 40 thieves.

Lincoln: How do we get in?

Me: You're about to see.

I lift my hand to the rock.

Me: OPEN SESAME!

Suddenly the ground quaked and the rock opened a huge crack and the ocean split revealing a path into the crack.

Laney: That's so cool!

Lola: I remember this. That was awesome!

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: Lets go!

We went into the crack and it closed behind us. We saw that their hideout was really a lost temple.

Me: Wow!

Rachel: This is incredible!

Sora: It sure is.

Lily: Yeah.

We explored the lair and we found the King of Thieves fighting a big strong man with clawed knuckledusters.

Aladdin jumped him.

Aladdin revealed that he was his son.

Me: We came here to find you.

We were introduced to Cassim. Aladdin was reunited with his father for the first time in a while. We threw the man Saluk out and he was gonna get revenge no matter what. We found out that Cassim was after a huge prize. He was going after the legendary Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that has the power to turn anything it touches into solid 24 Karat Gold. But getting to it was tricky. It's on a strange mysterious island called the Vanishing Isle. It's a mysterious island that never is in the same spot more than once. We decided to help him find it. We used the Oracle Staff to help us.

Oracle: The Vanishing Isle will appear at Dawn. I will show you the way.

She lead us to its location and we arrived.

We saw that it was a massive marble palace and it was rising out of the ocean and it was all on the back of a huge sea turtle.

We went into the palace and we saw that it was an amazing marvel. We saw a huge floating golden hand above the floor.

Suddenly the place was filling up with water and we had to climb higher. We climbed the statues to the level of the hand. We saw that the statue had a smaller hand in it.

Me: That's it. The Hand of Midas.

I jumped onto the hand and twist the hand out.

Me: Here you are Cassim!

I toss the hand to him and he catches it with his cape and it turned it to solid 24K Gold.

Cassim: (Laughs) The Hand of Midas!

He touched the statue and turned the whole room into gold!

Laney: This is so cool!

Lincoln: Unbelievable!

Lily: This is amazing!

Me: Is sure is.

More water came in.

Me: Lets get out of here.

Saluk then landed by me.

Saluk: Nobody's going anywhere! (To Cassim) Give the Hand of Midas to me Cassim or your friends and son die!

I kick him in the face and punch him in the stomach.

Cassim: You want it? Take it!

He threw the hand to Saluk and he caught it.

Saluk: The Hand of Midas is mine! (Laughs) And also the lives of your friends and brat,

Me: You've made a horrible mistake Saluk.

Saluk: And what's that?

Saluk then started turning into gold.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there!

He became a statue of gold!

Me: I think I'll keep him as a trophy.

I beam him into the backyard.

Me: Lets get out of here!

I beam us all back to Agrabah.

Aladdin and Jasmine got married and Cassim rode off into the night to set himself on the right path. The Hand of Midas was now in the safe for safety. Jafar's lamp was put in my room as a decoration. Agrabah now lives in the Sahara Desert of Africa in Chad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. I loved the movies of Aladdin and that TV Series. They were awesome! Robin Williams did a great job voicing Genie in the 1st and 3rd movies and Dan Castellaneta did a great job in the 2nd movie and the TV Series and Kingdom Hearts Series. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	406. Kraven's Greatest Hunt

Part 1: DEMORALIZING A DORK

Jared, Mary and Luan were in the simulator doing an exercise.

Me, Varie, Rachel, Cody, Vince, The Ed's and the Gang, The Loud Kids and Yuko were in the control room.

The Exercise began and they found themselves in Peach Creek Middle School.

 _[It is the next day. Rolf hauls a huge load of meat out of his locker and throws it into the trash. He then goes back into his locker to get more. Sarah turns her head while walking to watch, and runs into Eddy.]_

 **Sarah:** "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FISHFACE!"

 _[Eddy opens his mouth to yell back, but sees Rolf and Kevin watching him.]_

 **Rolf:** "Hell-lo."

 **Eddy:** _[normally]_ "Ahem. Nice try, windbag." _[He pokes Sarah's nose and walks away.]_

 **Jimmy:** "Jeepers, Sarah, what was that all about?"

Jared: They have a bet going on. Eddy can't yell with a voice that can be heard from a mile away.

Jimmy: Oh.

Sarah: That's stupid.

 **Jonny:** "Jimmy!" _[He attacks.]_ "Quick! Tell me to do something, anything!"

 **Jimmy:** "Oh-uh-okay. Do my math homework for me?"

 _[Jimmy cowers, expecting a punch. Instead, Jonny grabs Jimmy's math and goes off to the library.]_

 **Jonny:** _[seeing Plank on a book cart]_ "I'm my own person, Plank."

 _[The door closes behind Jonny. Eddy watches eagerly, and makes as if to yell. Remembering the bet, he stops and goes to fetch his friends. He gets Edd and shows him the scene inside.]_

 **Eddy:** "Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's falling apart, begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out?"

 **Edd:** _[nervous]_ "No, not at all. It is...fun! To...mmm...speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit."

 _[Ed runs into Eddy. When he stands up, he has rings under his eyes and looks horrid.]_

 **Ed:** "Double D! How much longer, must me and gravy–" _[He scratches himself all over.]_ "–not be as one?"

 _[Edd grabs Eddy and shows Ed to him.]_

 **Ed:** "Oh, the suffering!" _[He runs into the book cart. Ed then proceeds to run the cart over him repeatedly.]_

Luan: What's wrong with Ed?

Mary: He's suffering from what I call Gravy Withdrawl Syndrome. Whenever he goes too long without Gravy he acts like a Heroin Addict going cold turkey.

Jared: Sheesh. Ed what do you like in Gravy?

* * *

 _[It is lunchtime. Kevin sets a brown paper bag on a table and starts to take out his lunch. Suddenly, a spitball zooms through the air and lodges above Kevin's ear. Five more quickly follow it.]_

 **Kevin:** "KNOCK IT OFF, YA–"

 _[Eddy looks surprised and then turns his ear, exaggeratedly listening for the insult.]_

 **Kevin:** _[let down]_ "Um...you know." _[Eddy snickers.]_

Mary: Kevin if you call Eddy a Dork I will tie your tongue in a knot and pull it out through your ears.

Kevin looked at Mary and he was scared.

 **Edd:** "Don't...um...push! Ed–dee. You are not...oh...fair!"

 **Jonny:** "Here you go, Eddy!" _[He drops a huge pile of socks on the table.]_ "Washed, dried, and static-free!"

 _[Jonny grins fearfully, then looks over to Plank, at the next table.]_

 **Jonny:** "I'm not listening to you!" _[He plugs his ears and walks away.]_

Jared came back with the whole tray of fruit and a tray full of desserts.

Jared: Here Mary.

Mary: Thanks bro.

 _[Eddy grins, while Edd looks worried. They then turn to the end of the table; Ed looks worse. On top of this, he is sucking ferociously on the table, trying to feed his addiction.]_

 **Ed:** "Table coulda–kinda tastes like gravy."

 _[Eddy hauls him upright and speaks sympathetically.]_

 **Eddy:** "Forget the gravy, Ed. Here. Gnaw on this." _[He gives Ed a plate of mashed potatoes. Ed's face falls into it. Ed looks up.]_

 **Ed:** "Mashed potatoes? No gravy?"

 _[The plate sails across the lunchroom and slams into Kevin. Kevin gets up angrily. He throws a football at Eddy, and it slams into the three-haired boy's face. Kevin runs up.]_

 **Kevin:** "Nice catch ya–" _[he strains to hold back, then gives up]_ "DORK!" _[letting it out]_ "Dork dork, dorky dorky–dork!" _[He cracks his neck.]_ "Man, that felt good."

Mary went up to Kevin and reached into his mouth and tied his tongue into a tough knot and pulled it out through his ears.

Mary: Try talking with your tongue like that you stupid freak!

Jared: Nice one sis.

Mary: Thanks bro.

Luan: He sure got his tongue tied. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

They laughed.

Jared: That was a good one Luan.

 _[At the table, Edd is folding socks.]_

 **Edd:** "Must–fold–socks."

 **Eddy:** "Let's see here..." _[Eddy is looking at a dictionary, pen between his teeth.]_ "Con-she-en-che-us? What kinda bunk word is that?" _[He scratches it out.]_ "Oh, here's another one. Tem-pera-mental." _[He gets rid of it.]_ "Well I don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid."

 **Edd:** _[tormented]_ "STOP!" _[He snatches the dictionary away.]_ "I will not tolerate your singlehanded annihilation of the English language for your own monetary gain, Eddy!"

 _[Edd realizes what he just said and clamps his hands over his mouth.]_

 **Jonny:** "Think, Jonny, think!" _[He is at an impasse over which sandwich to have.]_ "Just make up your mind!"

 **Eddy:** "What's that Plank?" _[He's pretending to listen to Plank.]_ "You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal-sized head? You're a riot, pal-o-mine!"

 _[Jonny knocks Eddy out of the way and grabs Plank.]_

 **Jonny:** "Nobody takes orders from this hunk of termite food except me! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker!" _[Jonny exits the cafeteria, having lost the bet but gotten his friend back. A haggard Rolf enters.]_

 **Rolf:** "Thank you Jonny the woodboy, Rolf could not find the strength to open the door!"

 _[The door runs into him, pushing him forward. Ed, meanwhile, crawls along the floor.]_

Jared: Geez. Rolf looks like an anorexic.

Mary: Yeah. It's what happens when he goes too long without meat. He's suffering from what's called Meat Withdrawl Syndrome.

Jared: Boy he's all skin and bones.

Luan: Yeesh. No kidding. No bones about it. (Laughs)

They laugh again.

 **Ed:** _[desperate]_ "Gravy?"

 _[Sarah and Jimmy are drinking from steaming bowls of some brown liquid.]_

 **Jimmy:** "I've got love in my tummy, Sarah!"

 **Sarah:** "Me too, Jimmy!"

Mary: Hey bro get me some of what Jimmy and Sarah are eating.

Jared: Sure sis.

Jared walked up to the counter and poured some into a bowl for her.

Jared came back and Mary ate it and she knew what it was.

Mary: Mmm. Butterscotch pudding my favorite.

 _[Rolf is hovering over the vegetables counter, trying to decide what tasteless lump he should serve himself. He plucks a stick of celery, but cannot find the strength within his jaw to bite through it.]_

 **Eddy:** "Mmm. Meaty." _[He takes a giant bite out of a sausage.]_ "Yep. Real meaty meat."

 _[A tear leaks out of Rolf's eye as he watches Eddy chew.]_

 **Rolf:** "The games have ended! Rolf can no longer resist the sweet flesh draped in fat like Papa's therapeutic truss!" _[Rolf proceeds to eat his way through the entire counter of meat. Coming to the end, he knocks the lid off of a barrel of what appears to be gravy. Ed, seeing it, smiles happily.]_

 **Ed:** _[overcome by the addiction]_ "It is you. Come to Ed! Belly misses you!" _[He runs to the barrel.]_

 **Edd:** "Ed, stop!" _[He stands by Ed, who is balanced on the edge of the barrel.]_ "You and Eddy are the only ones left in the bet!"

Jared: (Gasp) Oh no!

He ran over and just as Ed was about to dive into the pudding Jared used the Force and pulled him away at the last second and he tied Ed up in the chair with chains.

Jared: Sorry about this Ed but that was not gravy. It was Butterscotch Pudding.

Ed: Oh. Thanks Jared.

Jared: No problem Ed. From what I remember you are allergic to Butterscotch Pudding.

Edd: That's an unusual allergy. Who would've thought?

Mary: My sentiments exactly.

Luan: Yeah.

Then the lunch lady brought out some gravy in a gravyboat and Ed saw it and broke out of the chain. He ate the gravy and Eddy had won.

 **Eddy:** "I WIN! Ha ha ha! Am I loud enough for you now, Double D? HOW BOUT NOW! NO? HOW BOUT NOW!"

Eddy won the bet and he was given $4.00 in quarters.

Mary: Way to go Eddy.

Jared: You won the bet fair and square.

Luan: No bets about it. (Laughs) Get it?

They laughed.

Mary went to the candy store and she brought a big bag of jawbreakers for them.

Eds: JAWBREAKERS!

Mary: They're all yours boys.

Mary gave Kevin the "L" sign for Loser.

Jared: Stinks to be you Shovelface!

Kevin: (Muffled) I'm gonna pound ya!

Jared: Come and try it sewage breath!

Kevin was enraged and he ran at Jared and he kicked him in the face and as he did Kevin's whole tongue was bitten off and he crashed into the wall.

Kevin got up and he felt that his tongue was gone and he screamed.

Nazz: That's gonna hurt!

Jimmy: No kidding.

Luan: That's what I call Biting off more than you can chew. (Laughs) Get it?

They laugh.

Mary walked up to Kevin and punched him in the face and gave him a nasty black eye.

Mary: Try saying Dork now loser.

BURN!

Because of that Kevin couldn't talk anymore. He was thrown off the football team, flunked english and was put on Academic Probation. Kevin's life was spiraling downhill fast. If that weren't enough Jared, Mary and Luan dug up some terrible dirt on Kevin and found out that he was bullying Jimmy and Sarah and was now made the most biggest loser in all of Peach Creek. They also revealed everything about what Eddy's brother was doing to Eddy and how he became the way he was. Everyone felt bad for Eddy and they now respected the Eds. Kevin was now made the biggest and dumbest outcast in the neighborhood.

The exercise ended and we all cheered for them.

Lincoln: That was awesome guys!

Jared: Thanks Lincoln.

Luan: It was a Simulation of Amazement! (Laughing) Get it?

Most of us laugh while the rest groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny. But you sure showed Kevin a thing or two.

Jared: We sure did.

Mary: Yeah. What a pheeb. No offense Kevin.

Kevin: None taken Mary. I can't believe I was like that. Sorry for calling you Dorks guys.

Ed: No worries Kevin.

Edd: We understand.

Eddy: No hard feelings Kevin.

Kevin: Good.

Then the alarms went off.

Me: Uh oh.

* * *

PART 2: KRAVEN'S GREATEST HUNT

We went to the living room and pull up the computer. The chief was calling.

Chief: J.D. and friends. We got word of a mysterious creature terrorizing Royal York Central Park.

Me: What kind of creature chief?

Chief: Here's an image of it.

He pulled up an image and we saw a mysterious creature silhouetted in the trees.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: What is that?

Rachel: It's a monster.

Lincoln: It could be anyone.

Linka: That could be.

Me: Chief have you been able to find this creature?

Chief: We have not. It only comes out at night.

Me: That's an interesting trait. We'll get right on it Chief and there's one person I know who can help us.

Chief: I have a feeling I know who you're going to recruit and if you can help him then you can help anyone.

Me: Thank you Chief.

The video call turned off.

Lori: Who are we gonna recruit?

Me: Sergei Kravenov.

Luna: Are you crazy dude!? He's one of the Sinister 6! He was hired by Paul to kill us!

Me: Yes. I'm well aware of that. But the reason I spared him is because I can sense that he has a spark of good inside him and I could tell that he was looking for someone. Kraven joined Paul against his will. I could sense that Paul threatened him somehow. He was looking for someone that he loves and was trying to help her.

Lori: That Paul is literally a monster.

Dawn: Yeah. He's worse than a monster. He's a total psychopath.

Laney: You said it Dawn. But why are we getting Kraven?

Me: Because I know he can help us. He helped Spiderman in the past and I know he can help us like he did before.

Venom (to Sandman): Don't you think Kraven's going to be a little ticked off when he sees you?

Stewie: Venom's right. What are you going to say to him?

Sandman: Don't worry, guys. I'll think of something in the moment.

William: Word of advice, Flint. Think harder.

Me: Well we're not wasting any time just sitting here. Varie, Rachel, Cody, Talia, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Redemption Squad you all come with me.

Lincoln: You got it J.D.

Me: Lets roll!

* * *

We arrived at Royal York Maximum Security Prison.

Guard: Kravenov you got some visitors.

Kraven: (Russian accent) Wonder who they are.

We arrived.

Kraven: J.D. Knudson and friends. How nice to see you.

Me: You too Comrade Sergei. We came to the prison because we need your help. I take it you heard of the mysterious creature attacking people in the night.

Kraven: Yes I have. But first.

He looks at Sandman with disdain.

Kraven: Sandman.

Sandman: Hey, Kraven! Long time no-

Kraven punches Sandman, knocking him to the ground.

Sandman (gets up): Ok. I deserve that.

Kraven: Yes. You do. Why did you do it, Flint?

Sandman: Why did I do what?

Kraven: Why did you betray me, Paul, and the rest of the Sinister Six?

Sandman (sighs): Because all I wanted was my daughter to be healthy. That's why I became a criminal in the first place. But J.D. showed me that what I was doing was wrong. And that made me realize that being a hero is what I'm really good at.

Kraven: I can understand that. But I just wished that it did not have to cost Electro, Vulture, and Hydro Man their lives. After all, they were your comrades in arms as well.

Sandman: Comrades in arms? Let's be honest here, Kraven. You, Shocker, and Rhino were my only friends in the Sinister Six. Everyone else just used me as a tool. And Paul was no better with his abusive attitude.

Me: He's right Kraven. Paul is a monster and he deserves to spend every day of his miserable life on that island all alone forever. But we're getting off topic here. The reason we came here is because we need your help in finding this creature.

Kraven: Yes I had a feeling you would come. But let me tell you what this creature is. It's my beloved Calypso, Mariah Crawford.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Spiderman: Mariah Crawford is the creature?

Me: How can that be?

Kraven: Tragedy is like strong acid. It dissolves away all but the very cold of truth.

FLASHBACK.

It shows that Kraven was down in Africa helping Mariah Crawford with the people who have been infected with a deadly plague.

Kraven: (Narrating) My beloved Mariah went to Africa to help the victims of a lethal virus. I was devastated when I found out she had contracted the disease herself. The doctors said that she could not be saved. There was only one hope: The serum that Mariah used to save my life when I was the hunter. She was still trying to perfect it. To make it safe. That was why we had it with us. I did not know if I had done the right thing. Her recovery was miraculous. She seemed completely healed. I brought her back to Royal York to recouperate. All was well at first. But then the serum had an effect on her even stranger than the one it had on me. She became a worse feral creature than I had once become.

Mariah became a terrible monster. Her hands grew claws, her hair grew longer, her teeth became fangs and her eyes became green and slit.

Past Sergei: Mariah?

Mariah pounced on Sergei with incredible strength.

Kraven: She was too strong. I couldn't hold her.

Mariah overpowered Sergei and lept out the window.

Kraven: I only knew one thing powerful enough to make me catch her. The remaining sample of serum that made me into Kraven The Hunter. I didn't want to take it but I knew it was my only hope. As Kraven I could hunt her with abilities far beyond that of an ordinary human. I only wanted to catch her before someone else did and cure her. But before I could Paul came and he threatened my life if I didn't join the Sinister 6 to hunt you all down and kill you.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's awful Sergei. I'm so sorry. Now I understand. You only wanted to be reunited with Mariah.

Kraven: Yes. You must know I would never harm my beloved Calypso.

Black Cat: Calypso?

Spiderman: His nickname for her. Calypso was a Greek Goddess who offered Odysseus the gift of life.

Me: I believe you Sergei and we're gonna do everything we can in our power to help you.

Lincoln: But how are we gonna help her?

Black Cat: I know how. Debra Whitman figured enough of this out to ask Dr. Curt Conners for help. Conners was familiar with Crawford's work. He used that knowledge to make this.

Black Cat had a vial full of a blue liquid.

Black Cat: It's a possible antidote based on a sample of Dr. Crawford's plasma which was on file at the Hardy Foundation. It probably won't be a complete cure. But it might reverse some of her transformation.

Me: That's perfect. It just might work.

I take the vial.

Me: Ready for your test to go on the path of redemption Sergei?

Kraven: I am ready J.D. But one question. Why did you spare me?

Me: Because I knew that you were looking for someone that you love. I knew that you were looking for Dr. Crawford. So I spared you because in the future I wanted to help you and now we are.

Kraven: Thank you comrade J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Lets do it.

Kraven (to Sandman): You and me fighting together like the old days, my friend.

Sandman: Just don't get any ideas about double crossing us, alright?

We head out to find the creature and we were at the zoo. We saw the creature and it went after Stewie.

The monster was about to attack when Stewie held up a steak.

Stewie: See the steak? You want it? Go get it!

Stewie threw the steak and the monster went after it.

Kraven held her and I gave her the formula and Mariah was back to her sanity.

Kraven: Calypso?

Mariah: Kraven.

Me: Glad you're back to normal Dr. Crawford.

Mariah: Yes. Thanks to you and your friends J.D.

Lincoln: We had to help out.

Spiderman: Dr. Crawford?

Mariah: Spiderman.

Me: We got word about what went down with you and we went to help you.

Mariah: Thank you J.D. I can't thank you enough.

Me: You're welcome.

Lincoln: We had to help out.

Lucy: It was no easy task but we did it.

Sergei Kravenov redeemed himself. He and Mariah decided to join the Redemption Squad. Mariah is now known as Calypso and she has the same abilities as Kraven.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that man. I wanted to make this a two part chapter. I saw the episode of Ed Edd N Eddy All Eds are Off and that one was really funny and I wanted to make a twist to this one where Eddy wins the bet instead of losing it. Kevin got what he deserved for calling the Ed's dorks. The Spiderman Episode The Return of Kraven was awesome. It was a great episode.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	407. A Future of Batman

Me, Varie, Rachel, Vince, Carol, Talia, Nicoln, Jared, Tara, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Fu, Aylene, Cody, Lincoln, Laney, Lori, Lucy, Lola, Lila, Lily and The Redemption Squad were in the Simulator.

The rest were in the control room.

The exercise began and we found ourselves in Gotham City in the future.

Gotham was now an incredibly advanced city unlike anything we had ever seen before.

Venom: Wow!

Maria: Where are we?

Me: Actually this is more like when are we? This is Gotham City in the future.

Tara: This is incredible!

Aqua: I can't believe that Gotham has now become this advanced.

Vince: Me neither. I wonder what year it is.

Lincoln: This is so cool! I think I remember this Gotham from my favorite show Batman Beyond.

Laney: Really? What year does it take place?

Lincoln: It takes place in the year 2039.

Varie: 2039!? That's incredible!

Me: It sure is. That's 21 years from our time.

Lila: I had no idea that Gotham would become this advanced in the future.

Sora: Well nobody knows what the future has in store and this all could happen in our time 21 years later.

Aqua: That's true Sora.

Kairi: This is all just hard to imagine.

Aylene: Yeah.

Me: Lets check this place out.

We walked around the Advanced Gotham Megametropolis and saw a huge number of changes that were done to the city. The buildings were much taller than anything we were familiar with. There were hovercars floating on the streets and flying by the buildings. The technology of the future was much more advanced than what we know and more. But Gotham was still the same crime filled city that we all know.

Me: This is all incredible. I can't believe that Gotham will become like this in 21 years.

Varie: It may or may not. Like Sora said nobody knows what the future will bring.

Me: That's right.

Then a man dressed like the Joker came out and he had a pie in his hand.

Joker: Your money or a pie.

Me: How about neither?

I fired a shockwave blast and blew him into a building and knocked him out.

Aylene: That was a waste of our time.

?: I agree Aylene.

A man came out and we got a big shock. He had longer black hair, clothes like master Goku's and he had a mustache and the 3 scars on the left cheek were unmistakeable. He was now 6'5".

We all gasped.

Me: (Gasp) You... You're me!

Older Me: That's right. J.D. Knudson of the year 2039. Welcome to the future my young self.

Me: This is awesome! I didn't know that I would look so cool!

Older Me: I get that all the time. I'm sure you must have a lot of questions for me.

Me: That's right. But you can't reveal them because of everything that went down here and we're from the past and it could alter the future.

Older Me: Bingo.

Lori: I never knew that you would be so handsome in the future J.D.

Me: Yeah.

Older Me: That's true. I'm glad you're all here. We need your help. Batman is on the case of a huge operation where a man has been making Steroid Patches made with Venom.

Venom: That stuff is poison and it will kill you.

Older Me: That's right Venom and it will. But it takes years. Varie is helping me on the case right now. She's over at a special center where our old musclular friend Bane is at. I'll explain on the way. Lets go.

We flew to a special house. We go in and iin a room we saw Future Varie. She had longer teal hair, clothes similar to Videl's from Dragonball Super and an Omnitrix on her left arm.

Future Varie: Hey guys.

Older me: Hey honey.

Varie: Wow! I never knew that I would turn out to be this beautiful.

Future Varie: It's true.

Me: So you guys officially tied the knot in 2025 as we had planned.

Older Me: That's right.

Lola: That is so amazing!

Laney: It sure is.

Older Me: Our friends here came from the past to help us.

Me: What happened to Bruce Wayne? Isn't he helping you?

Older Me: No. In the year 2019 in our time Bruce retired from being Batman. There's now a new Batman in Gotham. His name is Terry McGinnis.

Me: Wow.

We found out that Terry was hired by Bruce to be the new Batman after his father Warren McGinnis was murdered by the gang called The Jokerz.

Me: That's horrible.

William: I can't believe that Terry's father was murdered in cold blood.

Me: Those animals!

Older Me: You'll get no argument from me.

We looked at Bane and my suspicions from before were confirmed 21 years later. His muscles were completely destroyed and he was hooked to an oxygen respirator and he was now a wheelchair-bound invalid.

Me: Jeez. Looks like Lisa was right. He will become wheelchair-bound in 20 to 30 years.

Future Varie: Yeah. He was on Venom for a really long time and he needs the drug in its entirety just to stay alive.

Killer Frost: That's terrible.

Elena: It sure is.

Riku: I can't believe that Bane has a potent drug like that.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) And in the end it destroyed him and made him into this.

Lincoln: Yeah that's awful.

Mariah: Maybe we can use this drug and remove the addictive effects.

Batman 2039: (Offscreen) That's not a bad idea.

We saw the new Batman.

Me: You must be Terry McGinnis AKA The new Batman.

Batman 2039: That's right.

Older Me: They're all right Terry. They are ourselves from the year 2018.

Batman 2039: That's 21 years ago. How is that possible?

Me: It's a long story Terry.

Mariah took a sample of the Venom Drug and put it in a test tube.

Lincoln: I think I know who is behind the selling of the Venom Patches.

Me: Who is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: His name is Jackson Chappell, Bane's assistant.

Older Me: I have a feeling you're right Lincoln.

Me: What do these Venom Patches look like?

Batman 2039: I have them right here.

Batman handed me a package of them and they had a similar characteristic.

Me: These look more like Nicotine and Fentanyl Patches. Like the ones we use for medicine.

Batman 2039: That's right. But they are loaded with poison that's highly addictive.

Older Me: Well either way we have to stop him and I have a feeling I know where he's at. Lets go!

We set out for an abandoned Newspaper Factory. We then busted in and we saw Bane's assistant Jackson Chappell and he was the mastermind behind the Slappers problem.

Me: So you are the mastermind behind all this.

Chappell: That's right.

Batman 2039: How did you con the formula out of Bane?

Chappell: In the end he needed Venom just to keep going. It got so bad that he couldn't even make it himself. He had to trust someone.

Older Me: Well we found out about it.

Batman 2039: And now you're cashing in by selling poison to kids?

Chappell: That's right.

He took off his shirt and put some Slapper patches on himself and he buffed up big.

Me: Whoa!

Older Me: Lets dance.

Me and my future self went Super Angel. But my future self was stronger and more powerful than ever.

Me: Wow! Your energy levels are incredible!

Older Me: The benefits of training.

Me: Lets get him!

Lincoln, Laney, both Varie's, Carol and Vince went Super Angel and we all went at him and he was putting up a really good fight. He was a very strong and formidable adversary.

I punch him in the face and knock him into a tray full of slappers and they made him bigger than ever as he screamed in pain. He was in a lot of pain.

He got up and he was now a muscle-bound behemoth!

Venom was put into a headlock.

Chappell (holds Venom in a headlock): ISN'T THE FUTURE FUN?!

Venom (punches Chappel in the face): Not if you're in it!

I kick him in the face and Future Me fired a blast of energy and burned his eyes.

Chappell: I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Not if I kill you first!

I fired an energy blast and vaporized him into nothing.

Nicole: Good riddence to him. Now to make sure he never terrorizes the High School Population. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

His spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

We went to the McGinnis apartment and talked to his mother Mary and he was found clean from the Toxicology reports. Terry fell asleep after a long day and three students from his school were arrested for drug possession and cheating. The coach was placed on Suspension without pay.

I placed the 2039 Gotham in Royal York and it was a replica of the city in our dimension. It was so cool to meet our future selves. The Redemption Squad was really doing different things in the future. The list is too long.

We had a lot of work to do in this future version of Gotham Royal York.

THE END

* * *

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for a Batman Beyond Chapter. Thanks for that man. Batman Beyond was a great show. It took place 21 years from now and it was awesome! But like I always say, No one knows what the future has in store for us. This is my 407th chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	408. A Dangerous Royal Flush

It starts with us in the Living Room. Me, Terry and Lincoln were playing card games.

Me: So Terry what were the Redemption Squad doing now in Neo Gotham?

Terry: Well they retired and decided to move on with their lives. They settled down and started families of their own. William and Maria have 2 daughters and 3 sons.

Me: I'm so happy for them.

Lincoln: Me too. So J.D. what's the most powerful hand in Poker?

Me: That would be The Royal Flush of Spades. It's a King, Queen, Jack, 10 and Ace of the Suit of Spades.

Lincoln: That sounds like a powerful hand.

Terry: It is. It's also the name of one of my most toughest adversaries: The Royal Flush Gang.

Me: They sound very dangerous. What were they known for?

Terry: They were the most notorious family in all of Gotham Royal York. This is gonna take some getting used to.

Me: I know but take your time man.

Terry: Yeah. My friend in High School Melanie Walker is one of them. She's 10.

Me: Wow that's rough. What does the Walker Family look like?

Terry: I don't have a picture of them but I do know what they look like with their costumes on.

Terry pulled out a photo of them as the Royal Flush Gang.

Me: These guys look like they're no pushover.

Lincoln: No they aren't.

Terry: They are really dangerous and ruthless.

Me: Wow. Which one's 10?

Terry: She's the one with the body suit with no hair. (Points to her) That's her.

Me: Wow. She looks like someone that will take no backtalk.

Lincoln: Yeah. And she's Melanie Walker?

Terry: Yeah. She's a great friend and she helped me a few times in the past. She doesn't like her family because of their criminal ways. The only one she has sympathy for is her brother Jack.

Me: I can believe it and from the way you talk about her it's like she's on the road to redemption. Who's the big faceless guy?

Terry: That's Ace and he's a robot.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: That's intense.

Me: Yeah.

Then the alarms sounded. We go to the computer and found out that The Royal Flush Gang was up to their old tricks.

Me: So the Royal Flush Gang is up to their old tricks again.

Lincoln: Yep. Where are they heading?

Me: Lets see.

I look it up and they were heading to the Museum.

Me: They're heading to the museum. Probably to steal something I'll bet.

Terry: That's where Dana is!

Lori: We got to get to them!

Me: Who's Dana?

Terry: Her name is Dana Tan. She's my girlfriend and is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Me: She must be. All right Vince, Varie, Cody, Carol, Lori, Lincoln, Paige, Laney, Lily, Yuko, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Tara, Raven, Volcana, Redemption Squad, you all come with me. Terry you better suit up.

Terry: You got it.

Me: Lets roll!

* * *

We set out into the city and were in awe about it. The City was a futuristic marvel that we encountered from 2039.

Me: It's hard to imagine that Gotham became so advanced like this.

Varie: Yeah. It's breathtaking.

Me: Yeah.

Lori: Terry how long have you and Dana known eachother?

Batman 2039: We've been dating since I started Hamilton Hill High School. We've been very close since then despite my checkered background.

Laney: That's amazing Terry.

Lily: Yeah. We Loud's have a very strong habit of picking up on when love comes around.

Batman 2039: That's what J.D.'s future self told me.

Me: I believe it.

Vince: Me too. Does Dana know that you're Batman?

Batman 2039: Yes she does. And she accepts it.

Me: Well that's a relief.

We got to the museum and we saw through the skylight that Dana was fighting Jack and surprisingly she was fairing really well against him.

Me: Wow. Dana can fight well.

Batman 2039: Yes. Ever since she found out I'm Batman she wanted to help and fight with me. She's been training really hard to help me.

Varie: That is sheer determination right there.

Me: It sure is.

We burst in through the skylight and land on the floor ready to fight.

Me: Surprise!

Queen: (British Accent) J.D. Knudson and friends.

King: We were expecting you. But why do you look younger?

Me: That's something you wouldn't believe.

Varie: You guys are history.

Me: Split em up and take them down!

The battle was gonna take place on five different planets.

* * *

Battle 1: J.D., Vince, Batman, Lori, Robin, Tara, Arpeggio, William, Rubberband Man, and Stewie vs King

Me, Vince, Batman, Lori, Robin, Tara, Arpeggio, William, Rubberband Man and Stewie were fighting King on the storm planet Crimsora.

Planet Crimsora is a Storm Planet located in the galaxy NGC 2276 105 million light-years away from Earth. The oceans are completely covered by blood red storm clouds and the only known land is an island in the middle of the eye of a massive hurricane that never dies.

Me: Lets dance Your Majesty!

I unsheathe my sword and we clashed. He was a skilled swordmaster and sparks were flying everywhere and setting some of the island on fire and it was a fierce fight.

Lori unsheathed her sword and she clashed with King and she blew him into a tree and he got up and Stewie fired his volcano blaster and lava burned his arm. He screamed in pain and Arpeggio went at King at a blinding speed and pecked his head and kicked him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. Tara lifted a bunch of rocks and threw them at him and he was getting pelted bad. Rubberband Man formed his hands into anvils and pounded King into putty. Robin bashed him with his staff and kicked him in the face. Batman entangled him in ropes.

Lori: You literally give all loving fathers everywhere a really bad name!

Vince and Lori punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Me: Great job guys.

Vince: Thanks partner.

Me: You all did really well.

Then we heard some crying and we saw a mermaid with wings sitting on a rock by the ocean and she was looking out at the ocean in extreme sadness.

Me: Oh man.

We went over and I decided to talk to her.

Me: Are you all right?

She gasped when she saw me.

Me: It's all right. We mean you no harm. I just want to talk.

?: Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson of the Planet Earth. I can sense that you are in pain.

Hiyana: I'm Hiyana the last of the mermaids here on Crimsora.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Hiyana. What happened that made you the last?

Hiyana: They were all killed because of a virus that killed all of them in a matter of days. I got these angel wings and escaped after it broke out. I found out that all of my people are all dead. I'm now the last of my kind! (Crying hard)

I go onto the rock and comfort her.

Me: Hiyana I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Vince: That's absolutely horrible.

Lori: Poor girl. She literally went through a nightmare.

Tara: No kidding.

Tara walked up to her.

Tara: Hiyana I know just how you feel. Like you I too am the last of my people. My name is Tara Markov.

Hiyana: (Sniffles) Pleasure. You know how I feel?

Tara: I sure do. I am the princess of the country of Markovia and my father was an evil tyrannical king that wanted to rule over the rule with an iron fist. But the United States on Earth wouldn't allow that. So as a last resort my mother the Queen of Markovia got me away when they heard that the United States was gonna blow up my home. They blew it up with a nuclear bomb and I was blown into a mountain by the shockwave from the explosion and buried under some rocks. I got Geokinetic Powers as a result and I became the superheroine Terra.

Hiyana: Tara that's horrible.

Tara: Yeah. I may be the last of my people but I will always hold them all very close to my heart. I can never forgive my father for what he was trying to accomplish.

Hiyana: I understand. Thank you all for helping me. I can't stay here anymore.

Me: You're always welcome to come with us to planet Earth.

Hiyana: Really?

Me: Sure.

Vince: We can help you recover after everything that happened here to you.

Hiyana: Thank you. Thank you all!

Me: One sec.

I use my water powers and give her a floating blob of water to help her.

Me: Lets go home.

We go back to Earth with Hiyana in tow.

* * *

Battle 2: Lincoln, Paige, Dana, Cyborg, Venom, and Sandman vs Ten

Lincoln, Paige, Dana, Cyborg, Venom and Sandman were fighting Ten on the planet of cheese - Limberga.

Planet Limberga is a stinky cheese planet located in the Sunflower Galaxy. Its landscape is made entirely out of Limberger Cheese, one of the stinkiest cheeses in the world and it smells like rotten socks and sweaty underwear. It's one of the stinkiest planets in the Universe.

Lincoln: Ugh! What is that rancid smell!?

Paige looked at the landscape and picked up a rock and smelled it.

Paige: It's Limberger Cheese!

Cyborg: That is nasty stuff!

Dana: You said it but what's it doing... (Sees the landscape and she was shocked) I don't believe it! It's a world of Limberger Cheese! This has to be one of the most strangest things I've ever seen!

Lincoln: We've been to lots of different planets Dana. And this is beyond a shadow of a doubt one of the strangest planets we've ever seen and been to.

Cyborg: This is so unusual.

Venom: Yeah. We never saw a world like this.

Sandman: No kidding.

Lincoln: Melanie we know it's you. Why are you working for the Royal Flush Gang?

Melanie: I have no choice. My father and mother are very controlling and they will make sure that I stay loyal, no exceptions.

Paige: Why didn't you just say that enough was enough?

Melanie: I tried but dad gave me an ultimatum. It was the family or your life.

Venom: Those monsters! They have no right to do that to you!

Melanie: I agree.

Lincoln: Me too. You need to stand up for yourself and not go down this path anymore!

Paige: That's right Melanie. You need to show your family that you are a grown girl and you make your own decisions.

Melanie: You're right Paige! No more Father! I'm done with this life of crime!

She saw that Sandman was gone.

Melanie (tries to find Sandman in in the cheese): Where is he?

Unknown to her, Sandman is disguised as the sand she steps in.

Sandman (grabs her by the feet): Why don't you look down? (throws her to where Venom and Cyborg are)

Cyborg and Venom caught her.

Lincoln: That was a good one.

Paige: Very clever.

Dana: Melanie I know that you were lead down the wrong path because of your family. But it's your life now and you can do what you want with it. It's your choice not theirs.

Melanie: Thanks Dana.

Dana: You're welcome.

Then a dragon made entirely out of blue fire appeared and went at Dana. She was enveloped in a tornado of blue fire.

Melanie: What's happening?

Lincoln: It's how most of us got our powers Melanie. We were given powers because of the blessings of Mythological Deites from around the world.

Paige: It's true. It happened to me and my sister Becky.

Melanie: That's amazing!

Cyborg: It sure is.

The blue fire tornado died down and Dana now had blue Angel Wings and she had a blue dragon symbol emblazened in the middle of her forehead.

Dana: What happened? I feel very strange.

Lincoln: You got powers now Dana. It's how we got our powers.

Dana: (Gasp)

Dana held out her hand and fired a blast of blue fire and it melted some of the cheese on the planet.

Dana: This... This is incredible! I have powers now!

Melanie: And you have awesome angel wings!

Dana saw the wings and she gasped.

Dana: I do have wings!

Lincoln: You were given powers like us Dana.

Paige: We got our powers because of the blessings of Mythological Deities from around the world.

Venom: It's true Dana.

Cyborg: That's right.

Dana: What am I gonna tell Terry?

Lincoln: He knows how we got our powers and I'm sure he would understand.

Paige: I agree.

Dana: Lets go home.

They went back to Earth.

* * *

Battle 3: Carol, Lily, Laney, Beast Boy, Riku, and Lea vs Jack

Carol, Lily, Laney, Beast Boy, Riku and Lea were facing Jack. The planet they were on was a prehistoric planet called Icaronyctera.

Planet Icaronyctera is a Prehistoric Forest Planet located in the Pinwheel Galaxy. It's a planet located in a 3 Sun Star System and it's part of a planetary system where humans and prehistoric creatures work together. Icaronyctera is named after Icaronycteris, the First Bat. It lived during the Eocene Epoch 53 million years ago in North America. The Planet Icaronyctera is always in perpetual night. But the light from the planets 3 Suns reflects off the planets 4 moons that orbit the planet and keep it warm.

Carol: This is an amazing planet.

Lily: Yeah!

They saw the bats flying around them.

Laney: Lucy would love this planet.

Beast Boy: She sure would.

Laney talked to them and a bat flew behind Jack and bit him in the neck.

Jack: Ow!

Almost immediately he got sick and he was clutching his chest in extreme pain and he was having problems breathing like he was having a heart attack.

Carol: Whoa! What's wrong with him!?

Riku: It looks like he's having a heart attack!

Laney: He's dying.

Jack: (Gasping) (British Accent) What's happening to me!?

He then died in an instant.

They went over to him and Laney used her arm computer and analyzed him.

Laney: He died of a lethal supervirus that destroys the heart. I guess Eocene Bats have this deadly trait. It's in their saliva.

Beast Boy: Whoa! That is lethal.

Lea: No kidding but he got what was coming to him.

Lily: He sure did.

Carol: Well we can't let this virus spread on Earth. From the looks of things it's highly contagious. So lets burn the body.

Carol fired a blast of fire and incinerated the body of Jack. He was reduced to ashes in an instant.

Lily: Why do they have to burn the body?

Laney: It's to make sure that it can't spread through the ground or the air.

Beast Boy: Good thinking.

Carol: Lets go home.

* * *

Battle 4: Yuko, Starfire, Maria, and Killer Frost vs Ace

Yuko, Starfire, Maria, and Killer Frost were facing Ace. The planet they were on was a gas giant planet called Nihistra.

Planet Nihistra is a Gas Giant Planet located in the radio galaxy Centaurus A. The planet is 50 Million Kilometers or 31,068,559 miles in diamterand is one of the largest known planets in the universe. The planet is a constantly raging giant storm planet that has incredibly fast super winds and it blows sparks and fire and 40,000 lightning strikes illuminate the sky and strike all over the clouds every quarter of a second. Making Planet Nihistra one of the most violently electrically charged planets in the universe.

They were standing in the clouds above the violent winds.

Yuko: Wow! Look at this planet!

The clouds were flashing violently with lightning and flames blew everywhere.

Starfire: This planet is really scary.

Maria: It sure is.

Killer Frost: Unbelievable!

Yuko: Lets get it on Ace!

They went at Ace and Yuko punched him in the head and Starfire threw a bunch of starbolts at him and he exploded into a thousand pieces. He was really a robot.

Maria: He's a robot!

Killer Frost: Well I'll be.

Yuko: He wasn't even real.

Starfire: How strange.

Ace was dead.

* * *

Battle 5: Cody, Varie, Volcana, Raven, Elena, and Xion vs Queen

Cody, Varie, Volcana, Raven, Elena and Xion were facing Queen. They were on a planet called Tye-Dyeia.

Planet Tye-Dyeia is a groovy planet located in the Radio Galaxy M87. This planet is home to everything from the Woodstock 1969 era but on a vastly larger scale. The trees, bushes, and shrubs grow tye-dye shirts and pants and the geysers and volcanoes are lava lamps. The sky is a giant rainbow and the clouds are peace symbols. The people have flowers in their hair and play funky music. Pretty Groovy and Psychedelic world huh?

Cody: Wow! This world is like a giant version of the Woodstock 1969 era.

Volcana: It sure does look that way.

Elena: This is breathtaking.

Xion: Yeah.

Queen: Lets fight.

Cody: You got it.

Volcana kicked Queen in the face and fired a blast of fire at her and it burned her leg. Cody fired a blast of dark fire and burned her arm. She got up and fired a blast of energy from her staff and Raven fired a blast of darkness and overpowered it and Xion and Elena fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her. She was numb and Varie kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

Cody: That was easy.

He saw a bush that grew purple tye-dye t-shirts and sweaters.

Cody: Be right back.

He got some clothes for Ronnie Anne.

Volcana: I have a feeling that you're gonna give Ronnie Anne those clothes.

Cody: I sure am. Purple is her favorite color.

Raven: She'll love it.

Xion: That's really sweet of you.

* * *

Later we regrouped and Melanie took off her 10 mask.

Melanie: I'm through with this Father! I never wanted to become a criminal and you made me one by force!

Queen: How dare you betray us Melanie!? After everything we did for you! We gave you everything you needed!

Melanie: You gave me nothing!

Me: You brought all this on yourselves.

The police came and took the Walker's away and they were sent to prison for the rest of their lives.

Carol: I'm sorry about your brother Jack, Melanie.

Melanie: It's all right Carol. As far as I know my brother died long ago.

Batman 2039: Yeah. But Dana how did you get fire powers and wings?

Dana: A Dragon gave them to me. I got blue fire powers because of it.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull out my legends book and made a rather interesting discovery.

Me: Here it is. Whoa! Dana you have no idea how lucky you are. You got fire powers because of the Blue Fire Dragon of Agneya - The Daughter of Agni the Hindu God of Fire. Only those that are pure of heart can get her powers. She sends a dragon made of pure blue fire to a worthy bearer and they get fire powers, winged flight, super strength, speed and agility and the ability to create creatures of pure fire.

Dana: That's incredible!

Carol: This is an amazing gift for you Dana. But you have to remember that with Great Power comes a Great Responsibility.

Dana: That's a powerful saying. I have a lot to learn now that I have powers like you do.

Me: We can teach you Dana.

Dana: You can?

Varie: We sure can. We would gladly help you.

Dana: Thank you guys.

Me: You're welcome.

We went back home and got ready for dinner. King and Queen Walker were found guilty of their crimes. Because they were repeat offenders they were sentenced to Life in Prison Without Parole. They were serving their sentence in the Moon Prison. They were ordered to pay Melanie $550,000,000.00 in restitution. The Cooper Gang stole all their money and the Walker Family lost everything.

Melanie officially severed her ties to her family and lives in the Estate from now on.

Hiyana now calls Earth her home and she now lives in the lake we have in our backyard.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. I remember the Royal Flush Gang from Batman Beyond and they were the strangest family of villains I remember. They had everything the world could ever give them and they threw it all away when they went into a life of crime. I got the ideas for the planets in my books I wrote at home and figured to avoid causing damage to the city it would be wise to fight on the planets. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	409. More Humiliation

It starts at the estate. I was in the gym with Lynn and Anna and we were playing basketball.

Me: Here I come.

I dribble the ball down the arena and got past Lynn and Anna and jump and do a Slam Dunk.

Me: YEAH!

Laney blew the whistle.

Laney: J.D. wins!

Me: Whoo-hoo!

Lincoln: That was awesome J.D.!

Me: Thanks guys.

Duncan: You sure know how to play basketball J.D.

Me: I've been playing it since I was in Kindergarten.

My watch beeped.

Me: Time for another humiliation guys.

Lincoln: Lets go kick the Griffin's butts.

Me: Lets do it. Want to join us Duncan?

Duncan: You know it J.D.

Owen: Count us in too Jay.

Me: Okay.

We set out for the heart of the city.

* * *

In the heart of the city they were ready for another fantastic humiliation.

Me: Lets get it on.

Peter: Holy (censored)! It's Sinestro, Green Lantern's enemy!

Sinestro (chuckles): I see my reputation precedes me.

Lois: What the (censored) are you doing here?

Sinestro: Why, I'm here to torture you two.

Peter: You've just been waiting for this, haven't you? You're still the same (censored) who betrayed the Green Lantern Corps!

Sinestro: On the contrary, I've changed a great bit. And one of those changes is that it sickens me to hear parents abusing their own daughter.

Lois: Meg was our daughter. She deserved everything that we did to her!

Sinestro: No, she didn't! All she ever did was be a good daughter to you two. And you spat in her face!

Peter: You did things more horrible then we've ever done! You don't get to lecture us!

Sinestro (pins Lois and Peter to the ground with his ring): You're right. I did do horrible things. And I won't deny it. But I was under the influence of my own inner darkness. You two don't have that kind of excuse. (to the heroes) Is it ok if I reveal some info that might be important?

Owen: Go ahead, dude!

Me: By all means my friend.

Sinestro: Thank you. (to Lois and Peter) Before I betrayed the Green Lanterns, I had a daughter named Soranik Natu. I loved her very much. But she and I had a falling out when I became evil. Now that I'm free of my darkness, I plan to reconcile with her. And so it's not just for your daughter that I do this, but for my own as well. (forms a bag of nickels with his ring and hurls at Peter's crotch)

Me: Nice one Sinestro!

Owen: That was awesome!

Lynn: I got something!

Me: Go for it.

Lynn: Owen you want to help me with this?

Owen: Oh yeah L.J.

Lynn pulled out a blanket and they walked up to Peter.

Lynn: Hey Peter what's more fun than a Canadian Microwave?

Peter: I don't know. What?

Lynn: A Dutch Oven!

She covered Peter with the Blanket and she and Owen farted explosively and the blanket inflated and Peter was screaming in distress.

The blanket inflated from the massive fart.

They pulled the blanket off and Peter hurled his guts out. We were rolling on the ground and laughing our heads off.

Lynn: Yeah! That was awesome!

Owen: You said it Lynn! (They high five)

Lincoln: At least I wasn't on the receiving end of that one.

Meg: Lets hope that Peter likes it better than I did.

Brian: That was funny.

Rikki: I got something. Maria can you help me with this?

Maria: Sure Rikki.

Maria fired a blast of water and formed a block of water and got Lois and Peter's feet.

Rikki: Watch this.

Rikki held her hand out and the water was scalding hot.

Lois and Peter were screaming in excruciating pain.

Me: Oh! That's gonna hurt!

Rikki: To be honest, I almost killed a man with my boiling powers.

Maria: Really?

Emma: It's true. Me and Cleo saw it with our own eyes.

Me: That's wicked!

Lucy: It sure is J.D.

?: I want a crack at Griffin.

We saw Ernie the Giant Chicken.

Peter: You!

Me: Hello Ernie.

Ernie: Hey J.D. Thanks for blowing up Quahog and ridding the world of a dysfunctional city. Me and my family moved away from Quahog before it was being destroyed. Also great job humiliating the Griffin's.

Me: Thanks Ernie. The Griffin's deserve every second of their worthless lives being humiliated like this.

Ernie: I couldn't have said it better myself. Can you hold my groceries for me while I work my magic?

Me: Certainly.

He gave me the bags and walked up to Peter.

Ernie: Well, well, well. Look who's on the opposite end of the whooping stick. My old enemy Peter Griffin.

Peter: You're looking good Ernie. Have a great egg-laying contest and win?

Ernie: Funny you should ask. I'm a rooster and I don't lay eggs. Lets see how you like being beaten for once.

Ernie pecked Peter and beat him bad with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire.

Ernie: That felt really good.

Ernie walked back and I handed him his groceries.

Ernie: Thanks man. That was awesome.

Me: You're welcome Ernie. You're more than welcome to join us every week for this.

Ernie: Thanks man. I'm always looking forward to it.

Ernie left.

Duncan: That was awesome! I got something. I want to show you all what I learned in Juvie.

Lincoln: Go for it Duncan.

Duncan walked up to Peter and dealt him a bunch of haymakers, uppercuts, roundhouse kicks and powerful martial arts moves.

Stewie: Whoa! What a fighter!

Brian: He sure is Stewie.

Peter was badly beaten.

Duncan: That was awesome!

Stewie: I got something.

Stewie pulled out a diving suit helmet with an air tube attached.

Stewie put the helmet on Peter and he farted in the air hose and Peter screamed as he was trying to get it off and he threw up inside it 5 times.

We were laughing ourselves silly.

Me: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Luan: It sure was. That's a tootin' pootin' Gas of fun! (Laughs) Get it?

We all laugh at that.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Vambre: (Laughs) That was really humorous.

Me: It sure was. I got something.

I fly up into the air and pull out an old grand piano and drop it. It landed on Peter and flattened him.

CRASH!

Varie: Oooh! That's gonna hurt!

Peter emerged from the piano with piano key teeth and he had cartoon birds chirping and stars were spinning around his head.

Peter: (Slurred) Next time you get a fortune cookie, don't open it.

I pull the piano off and he was going up and down like an accordion.

Me: (Pings a tuning fork) My favorite tone: B Flat. (Rimshot)

We all laugh at my joke.

Brian: Hey I got something. Lily you want to help me with this?

Lily: Sure Brian.

Brian gave Lily a bottle of Ipecac.

Lily: Ipecac?

Brian: It's a syrup that causes you to throw up.

Lily: Oh I see what you're gonna do. I saw this on the internet at one time.

Brian: Yep.

Brian and Lily made Lois and Peter chug the whole bottle of Ipecac. 1 minute later they were hurling their guts out all over the place.

Me: Oh that's too funny!

Aylene: I've read about this and that's not only disgusting but fitting for them.

Laney: You said it Aylene. They deserve it.

Lola: You said it Laney.

Lana: Cool!

?: I want to do something.

We turned and we saw famous womens boxing champion Deirdre Jackson.

Me: Oh my gosh. That's Deirdre Jackson!

Varie: Who is she?

Me: She's the deadliest fighter in all of womens boxing. Shes killed 3 people in the ring. Her fists are a lethal force of nature and she lost to Lois Griffin a while back.

Deirdre: That's right J.D. Pleasure to meet you.

Me: You too Deirdre. I take it you're here for some revenge on Lois.

Deirdre: You know it.

Me: Well then unleash your fury.

Deirdre: With pleasure. By the way thanks for destroying Quahog. I hated that dump.

Me: You're welcome.

She walked up to Lois and pulverized Lois into Oblivion and ruthlessly destroyed her.

We were wincing from it.

Deirdre was done and Lois looked like she lost a fight to a crazed superhero.

Me: Wow! I had no idea she was that strong.

Brian: Deirdre is a force to be reckoned with.

Stewie: She sure is.

Deirdre: That felt really good.

Stewie: I got something for the Fat Man. J.D. say that "Peter owes me money and won't pay me".

Me: Oh I see what you're gonna do Stewie. Peter owes you money and he's not paying you.

Stewie went over to Peter and savagely beat Peter up like he did Brian a while back.

Stewie: Where's my money! You gonna give me my money!?

He pulled out a gun and shot Peter in the leg and fired a flamethrower at him and burned him bad and more. He was done and he walked back.

Me: Boy, Stewie that was rough.

Mike: I got something. But I can't fly.

Dana: I can help you Mike. What are you gonna do?

Mike: I'm gonna drop a huge safe on Lois.

Me: Ooh! That's always a funny gag. Where is it?

Mike: Over there. (Points to the safe and it was a huge one)

Me: Jeez! That thing looks like it weighs 1,000 pounds!

Mike: It does weigh that much and I can't lift it.

Me: Okay.

Dana and Me lifted up the safe and flew it over Lois at 100 feet into the air above her. Mike was guiding us.

Mike: Little to the right!

We moved over a bit.

Mike: Perfect! Hold it there! When I say now let her go!

Me: Right.

Mike: Ready? NOW!

We drop the safe and it crashed onto Lois.

CRASH!

We land and Mike turned the combination lock and opened the safe door. Lois was sticking through the bottom of the safe and she had a huge lump on her head and she had birds and swirls spiraling around her head.

We were laughing silly.

Luan: (Laughs) That's a Safe Endeavour! (Laughs) Get it?

We laugh some more.

Me: That was a good one Luan.

Sammy: I got something.

She pulled out a bottle of Super Fart Juice.

Lisa: My Concentrated Flatulence Elixir. Good choice Sammy.

Sammy: Thanks Lisa. Want to help me with this Lola?

Lola: Oh you know it Sammy.

They walked up to Peter and Sammy made him drink the whole bottle.

Peter's stomach started grumbling loudly.

Peter: Uh oh!

Peter let out a huge fart and Lola lit it on fire and it exploded and Peter's lower body was completely blown apart.

Me: Oh that is so disgusting!

Laney healed him and put him back together.

Me: I got something for Shawn.

Me and Carol put make up on Lois and Peter and made them look like Zombies. Shawn had a blindfold on and I gave him a paintball blaster.

Shawn: So what do you have for me?

Me: You'll love it buddy.

I take off the blindfold and Shawn saw Peter and Lois as Zombies and he screamed!

Shawn: (Screams) ZOMBIES!

He fired paintballs at their heads and drenched them in red paint.

Me: Shawn! Calm down. They're not zombies. They have make up on them that makes them look like Zombies. We figured it would be perfect for your training as a future Zombie Apocalypse Survivor.

Shawn: Oh. Thanks J.D. That was awesome though.

Me: You're welcome.

Courtney: I got something.

Courtney left and she was guiding a huge tower crane. She had it stop and it lowered down a rope. Courtney took the rope and tied it around both Peter and Lois' underwear.

Me: Now I see what she's gonna do. She's gonna give them the ultimate wedgie: The Tower Crane Flagpole Wedgie of Doom!

Lincoln: What's that?

Me: It's the most painful and most gut-churning and most vile kind of wedgie in the world and even the most meanest of bullies fear it terribly. Which is why they never use it. It's so widely feared that it would kill the victim.

Courtney: Let em have it!

The crane pulled their underwear and lifted them and Lois and Peter screamed in excruciating agony as the scene transits to the distant view of the galaxy as their screams could be heard all the way throughout all of space.

Back on Earth the crane let them go and their underwear was stretched long.

We laughed at them silly but somehow they survived.

Lightning: Lightning got something.

Lightning ran at them and tackled Peter really hard!

Lightning: That was for making fun of Sports!

I pull out Pokeballs and called out Croagunk and Electivire. Croagunk poison jabbed Peter in the crotch and he screamed in pain.

Me: That was awesome Croagunk. Electivire thunderbolt Lois.

Electivire: (Right!)

Electivire sent a massive blast of lightning at Lois and it electrocuted her bad. When it was done Lois had a really bad hair style.

Lois: (Screams) My hair!

Me: It's an improvement if you ask me.

Electivire: (J.D. you are a much better trainer than Paul ever was)

Me: Thanks Electivire. That means a lot to me.

I call them back to their Pokeballs.

Varie: Hey guys watch this.

She pulls out a 12-gauge shotgun and loads a blank in it.

Varie: I saw this in a comedy movie with Johnny Knoxville. (To the viewers) Kids do not try this at home.

She walks up to Peter and fires a shotgun blast at his face and blows his skin off and reveals half of his skull.

Peter was screaming in pain.

We laughed at that.

Me: Oh that was really funny!

Luan had a barber razor in her hand and she snuck up behind Lois as Psycho Strings play and she shaved Lois and she screamed.

Lois: (Screams and looks behind her) What the (Censored)!?

We laughed at this some more.

Luan: That's one way to get a Bad Hair Day. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at that.

Lori: Oh that was literally so funny!

Ella: I have something.

Ella sang a bunch of birds swooped in and pecked Lois all over the place.

Izzy: I got something too!

Izzy called a group of Beavers and they ripped Peter's pants apart.

Dawn (TD): I have something.

Dawn called a pack of wolves and they mauled them.

Me: That was awesome girls!

Dawn (TD): Thanks J.D.

Me: Now for the grand finale.

I pull out a big cannon and it's loaded with something. I aim it at Peter's Crotch.

Me: (Imitating Dirty Harry) Make my day.

I fired a bag of Quarters at him like a cannonball and they hit him in the crotch with devastating force.

WHAM!

Everyone: OOOOOOOHHH!

Lincoln: (Winces) That must've hurt bad!

Me: It did.

Kevin: Lets make sure that Lois never talks again.

Kevin walked up to Lois and grabbed her tongue and pulled it and tied it in a knot and then he slammed her head down and she bit it off and she screamed in pain. Lois was now tongueless.

Me: Yichihuahuas! Thats got to hurt!

Lori: At least Lois will never talk again.

Luna: You said it brah.

Leni: Totes.

Me: Now lets make them see what true fear is like.

Me, Nicole, Vince and Naruto trapped Peter and Lois in the Malevolent Insanity World and combined it with the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu and Vince's Insanity Jutsu called Nightmarish Sanity! The Three Techniques combined together were much worse than ever and they were amplified 10 Billion-fold.

Peter and Lois were screaming mad.

Me: What was that technique you used Vince?

Vince: It was called Nightmarish Sanity. What it does is it destroys the targets Sanity to beyond all forms of mental medicinal repair and to the point of zero reasoning.

Me: Whoa! That's wicked partner. Great job.

Vince: Thanks J.D.

Lois and Peter were put in strong chained straitjackets and taken back to prison.

* * *

Later we were having dinner and celebrating another great session of Humiliation for the Griffin's.

Me: Today was awesome!

Lincoln: It sure was.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 and VinJedi1995 Gave me the ideas for this. Thanks guys for the great ideas. I wanted to do some of these shenanigans for a while and they were really funny. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	410. Monsters Inc Fun

It starts in the early morning hours at 4:45 in the morning. I woke up from having a nightmare.

Varie: What's wrong honey?

Me: Just a bad dream. I'm gonna go get something to drink.

I got up and little did I know I stepped on a whoopie cushion and it farted.

FART!

Me: Whoa!

?: (Laughs) That got you good.

I saw my monster friend from my past Sully in the corner.

Me: I don't believe it! Sully it's great to see you again.

Sully: J.D. Knudson it's been a long time!

We hugged.

Me: How have you been big guy?

Sully: I've been doing great J.D.

Me: I wasn't expecting you to be here.

Sully: Surprising huh?

Varie: Who is this?

Me: Oh I'm sorry Varie. This is my friend from Monstropolis James P. Sullivan. He likes to be called Sully. Sully this is one of my fiances Varie.

Sully: Pleasure to meet you.

Varie: Same here.

Me: How's Mike and everyone else doing?

Sully: Everyone has been doing great J.D. After Monsters Inc was converted from a Scare to Laughter factory we have been a stronger business than ever.

Me: That's awesome. And they say that laughter is the best medicine.

Sully: That's true.

Varie: How do you know Sully here J.D.?

Me: It wss back 10 years ago when I was six.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was in the early morning hours and I had a bad dream and I saw my door to my closet open. In came my friend Mike Wazowsky. He was doing a burping act and I was laughing myself silly. It was awesome and funny. It made me better that day. But I heard screaming in the factory of Monsters Inc and we went in and saw the factory being ruined by Mike and Sully's enemy Randall. He was a nasty monster that can go invisible. But I was too clever for him and knocked him out. Me, Mike and Sully took him and threw him into a door that lead into a forest and banished him forever.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: After that day we formed a secret alliance and no one else knows about it. But me and my friends and family.

Varie: That is so awesome!

Sully: Yep. J.D. is a hero to Monstropolis and he saved us all from Randall's revenge.

Me: Yep.

Rolf: (Offscreen) TALK!

Me: Is that Rolf?

We go to the window and heard something coming from Rolf's shed.

Rolf: So, you think you and your partnercan sneak into God Angel JD's house and scare him, green thing?

Mike: Of course not! I was just-

Kevin (he grabs Sulley while Rolf grabs Mike): You can explain it to us back at Rolf's shed.

Nazz: This isn't going to end well.

At Rolf's Shed, we see the outside as we hear Rolf's voice.

Rolf: Talk, green thing!

Mike: Never!

Rolf: [a little tired] Talk, I say!

Mike: Never!

Rolf: [weary] Talk, you son of a gun.

Mike: Never!

Rolf: [exhausted] Please...talk?

Mike: Never!

We see the inside of Rolf's shed as Mike is being dunked in oatmeal by Rolf's cow, Beatrice.

Rolf (slumped over): The green thing's endurance is to be admired.

Sully: Sounds like Mike got himself in trouble.

Me: Yep. Rolf has a very interesting culture.

We go over.

Me: Rolf it's all right.

Mike: J.D.! Hey buddy. It's great to see ya.

Me: You too Mike.

Kevin: You know this guy J.D.?

Me: I sure do.

Sully: He's my best friend and partner.

Me: It's all right guys. Sully and Mike are friends I helped 10 years ago.

Kevin: Whoa!

Rolf: Really? Rolf had no idea.

Mike was let go.

Mike: Thanks.

Me: How have you been Mike?

Mike: Been great J.D.

* * *

Later we were in the factory of Monsters Inc.

Me, Varie, Ed, Lori, Ben, Laney and Lincoln were with Sully and Mike.

Me: Wow! The factory is doing really well!

Lori: It sure is. I can't believe that you literally know everyone here.

Varie: It's a long history Lori.

Ben: This is so cool!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney: We had no idea that there was a world of monsters in link with our world.

Sully: Yes it's been a huge secret from the world of humans.

Lincoln: Have there ever been any humans that came through a door and got here into the world of monsters?

Sully: Yes Lincoln and it was one of the roughest things we've ever had. It was 12 years ago. A 2-year-old girl we call Boo came through one of our doors and we were scared at first and thought she was toxic. But it was during that incident that we realized that laughter is 10 times more powerful than Screams. Randall got fired because of it and the original boss of the company Mr. Waternoose was arrested for his plans.

Me: I remember you told me that. That was really rough for all of you.

Lori: It sure sounded like it.

Laney: No kidding.

?: I was only a child when I was here doing that.

We saw a teenage girl with brownish-black hair in pigtails, brown eyes, pink shirt, black shirt and brown flip flops.

Sully: Hey Mary!

Mary: Hello Sully.

They hugged.

Mike: Good to see you Mary.

Mary: You too Mike.

Sully: Oh Mary these are our friends from Gotham Royal York.

Me: Pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Mary: The world famous billionaire hero!?

Me: That's right.

Mary: You are a living legend!

Me: I don't like to brag but thanks.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson. One of J.D.'s Fiances.

Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson.

Ed: Hello my name is Ed.

Lincoln: My name is Lincoln Loud and this is my big sister Lori and my little sister Laney.

Lori: Pleasure to meet you.

Laney: Charmed.

Mary: Pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Mary "Boo" Gibbs. Mike and Sully called me Boo when I came here.

Me: That's what I heard. I'm the second human to come here.

Mary: That's cool!

Me: It is.

Suddenly the intruder Alarm sounded and something was going on.

Me: Uh oh! I don't like the sound of that.

Varie: Me neither.

Sully: That's the intruder alarm!

Mike: Oh no oh no!

Me: We better get ready.

Mary: I think I know who's back.

The monsters hid and the doors to the scare floor somehow opened up all by themselves.

Me: No one's there?

Lincoln: Wait!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit an object and it was revealed to be Randall Boggs!

Randall: Ow.

Sully (nervously): Hey, Randall. How've you been?

Randall (angrily): How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!

Mike: What the heck did we do?!

Randall: After I got thrown though that door, I didn't end up in some magical land with pixies. I wound up in a forest. And not just any forest. It was a forest near a hunting lodge where I was attacked by hunters every single day. The only thing keeping me alive was my wits and the thought that one day I'd find my way back to Monstropolis and make you two suffer a slow, painful, agonizing, and merciless death!

Me: Well you got what was coming to you Randall! We made sure that you got it too!

Randall: Who are you?

Me: You may not recognize me now but I'm the one that threw you through that door 10 years ago.

Randall: What!? You're that little brat!?

Me: That's right. J.D. Knudson, world famous billionaire hero.

Randall: You sure have grown the last time I saw you. Now I can get my revenge on you for throwing me through that door.

Suddenly from out of nowhere he was hit in the head and was being pounded by an unseen force. He was knocked down and a figure revealed itself. It was Ben as ChamAlien.

ChamAlien: Hey guys. Thought you could use a hand.

Me: A Merlinisapien. Way to go Ben.

ChamAlien: Thanks J.D. Let me finish this guy.

He pressed the Omnitrix symbol and became Cannonbolt!

Ben: CANNONBOLT!

Me: An Ardurian Pelarota. I heard that their race was wiped out by a huge planet-sucking tick.

Cannonbolt: That's right.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Laney: It sure is.

Mary: Ben's awesome when he transforms into aliens.

Me: He sure is.

Cannonbolt: Thank you but I already have a girlfriend. Now to throw this monster somewhere else.

Cannonbolt wrapped Randall into him and a door opened into the Moon Prison and Randall was thrown in. The Door was destroyed in the shredder.

Ben reverted back.

Sully: That was amazing!

Mike: It sure was! Way to go!

Ben: Thanks guys.

The monsters cheered.

Me: Hey Ed show your Edzilla to Sully.

Ed: Okay.

Ed became Edzilla and he roared at Sully.

Sully: That is awesome Ed!

Ed reverted back.

Ed: Thanks Sully.

Mary: You guys are everything I read about.

Me: Thanks Mary.

Mary doesn't live in Gotham Royal York unfortunately. She lives in Salem, Oregon. Randall was sentenced to Eternity in the Moon Prison. Mary is gonna be our ally in the world of Monstropolis.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks man. Monsters Inc is one of my favorite Disney Pixar Movies and it was awesome when it was made back in 2001 and it was funny and awesome. John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Jennifer Tilly, Mary Gibbs, Steve Buscemi and James Coburn did a really great job in this movie back then. Monsters University was a great movie too. Boo's real name was never revealed in the movie so I went with her real life name. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	411. Revenge of The Joker

It starts in the living room where me, Lincoln and Paige were playing video games. The TV then started acting all weird and the picture changed into a video call and it was from an enemy I thought we were finished with for good: THE JOKER!

Joker: J.D.! Long time no see!

Me: (Gasp) Joker! That's impossible You're dead!

Joker: I'm not. But you'll be in a few minutes!

Me: Try me you psychopathic clown! I killed you before and I can kill you again!

Joker: Good luck finding me! (Laughs Maniacally) I already took care of Brucey.

Me: You will pay for this Joker!

The call clicked off.

Lincoln: How did the Joker come back to life!?

Paige: I thought he was gone for good!

Me: I don't know but we got to find out.

We set out for Gotham General.

* * *

At the hospital we saw Terry with Bruce and he was in bed.

Me: What happened to him Terry?

Terry: The Joker got him with a laughing toxin. I gave Bruce the antidote and it's gonna take a while.

Me: Good thinking Terry.

Batgirl: I can't believe that Joker is back after all this time.

Batwoman: Yeah. It's awful.

Me: I know.

Lola: How did the Joker come back?

Me: That's what I would like to know.

We went to the lobby and talked to Commissioner Barbara.

Commissioner Barbara: How is he?

Me: It's gonna take a while but he'll make a recovery.

Lana: I can't believe that the Joker is back.

Lila: Yeah. I thought we've seen the last of him for good.

Varie: Me too.

Rachel: It's hard to imagine that he is back after all this time.

Commissioner Barbara: I know. I have a story to tell you. It's the truth about what happened to the Joker in the time we came from.

Me: What happened Commissioner?

 _Some forty years earlier in the year 1999, after Bruce's old ward and partner, Dick Grayson, had left to establish himself in another city as Nightwing, the second Robin and Dick's successor, Tim Drake, is kidnapped by Harley Quinn and the Joker while he was out patrolling alone. After three weeks of unsuccessful searching, Joker sends Batman and Batgirl a clue that leads them to the place where Tim is being held: the original Arkham Asylum (the old building had been partially demolished and the asylum had been moved to a newer high security building)._ _Upon their arrival, the Joker explains that he and Harley were "getting on" in years as they realize that none of them are getting younger, and it is time to think about a family and they can't go through the joy of childbirth or adoption. And since Batman "always had a few spare kids" tagging along, the Joker had "borrowed" one of them. He then reveals Tim, who has been brainwashed and disfigured into a miniature version of himself to make him their own son, dubbing him as "Joker Jr.", much to Batman and Batgirl's horror. Joker takes off with Batman in pursuit, while Barbara fights Harley through the ruins of Arkham. In the fight, they both end up getting blown over a cliff, with Batgirl catching onto a ledge, and with her other hand, having snagged Harley by the cuff of her sleeve. With all her might Batgirl attempts to pull Harley up so she can also grab onto the ledge, but the cuff tears from Harley's weight; she falls, screaming, and vanishes into the dark pit far below._ _Arriving in the asylum's old operating theater, which Joker has converted into a cinema, Batman sees "home movies" of how Joker tortured and brainwashed Tim. From his hiding place, Joker narrates the story, saying that Tim held out for a long time but finally broke down and revealed all of Batman's secrets, and delivers the final bombshell by calling Batman "Bruce", mocking the revelation of Batman's true identity by dismissing him as nothing more than a scared child in a playsuit crying out for his parents._ _Finding his hiding place, Batman engages Joker in a brutal fight and is ready to kill him but Joker manages to get the upper hand, disabling Bruce with a knife in his leg. As Bruce lies helpless, Joker tosses a gun to Tim, telling him to "deliver the punchline" and finish Batman. Batman softly calls Tim's name, and his young partner hesitates. After a moment of warring with himself while laughing, Tim shoots Joker fatally, Joker's last words being "That's not funny... That's not..." before he stops breathing and dies. As Barbara runs in, Tim suffers a complete nervous breakdown, drops to his knees and begins to cry. Batman limps over as Barbara gathers Tim into her arms to comfort him._ _Bruce and Barbara bury the Joker deep under Arkham and take Tim to Leslie Thompkins, who helps him back to sanity over the course of the next year. The only other people who know what happened are James Gordon, Barbara's father and the original Police Commissioner who helped cover the incident up for the sake of his friendship with Batman._

Me: Barbara that's awful. I'm so sorry.

Commissioner Barbara: It's all right J.D.

Harley: I can't believe that all that happened.

Commissioner Barbara: It's all right Harleen. We never found your counterparts body but I highly doubt she would be causing trouble again.

Me: I agree. It's been 40 years since then but we're in the year 2018 and this Gotham is from 2039.

Batgirl: Sounds confusing.

Me: Yeah. What happened to Tim after he was helped?

Commissioner Barbara: Things were never really the same after that. Bruce forbade Tim to be Robin again. He blamed himself for what happened and swore he'd never endanger another young partner. Tim left us soon after that, determined to make it on his own.

Lana: Did they ever patch things up 40 years later?

Commissioner Barbara: Tim tried once or twice, but you all know Bruce. I check up on Tim now and then. He's a top level communications engineer. Married, couple kids. Not too bad, all things concerned.

Terry: He deserved a happy ending. But he still has the most likely connection to the Joker's return.

Me: You're right Terry. I have a very strong feeling that it involves Tim and the Joker's Return somehow.

* * *

Later in the Batcave we were thinking over about what was going down.

Me: This whole thing is spiraling out of control and it's all really starting to get confusing.

Terry: I know.

Lincoln: Not only that but Cody killed the Joker by firing a plasma blast through his back and it killed him instantly.

Laney: Yeah. It's hard to imagine that he's back after everything that happened.

Terry: I know. If I was the Batman I was supposed to be I'd have cracked this by now. Would've punched exactly the right data into the computer or remembered that one little clue that everyone else overlooked.

Me: It's not your fault Terry.

Dana: Yeah it's the Joker that's doing all this.

Batman: (Offscreen) It's rarely that simple.

Linka: How are you feeling Bruce?

Batman: Lousy.

Me: Commissioner Barbara told us everything that went down with Tim. I'm sorry that happened Bruce.

Batman: I know.

Terry: Nothing against your old partners, no offense Barbara, but I'm a completely different Batman. I was never a Robin. I never...

Terry saw the Robin suit shredded up.

Terry: Wait.

Me: What is it Terry?

Terry: Joker smashed up the cases. But why was this the only costume he went out of his way to destroy?

Batman: Robin did shoot him.

Varie: That was back in 1999 and this is 2018.

Terry: Yeah but a Ghost out for Revenge? I don't buy it.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Lola: Same here.

Terry: I talked to Drake. He's got less love for that costume than the Joker. I think somehow he's behind this.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right Terry.

Batman: That's crazy.

Terry: So was Drake... Once. Look... Here's the readout of everything we know the Jokerz have stolen.

Terry pressed a button on the computer and pictures of equipment that was stolen showed.

Me: Those are some fancy pieces of equipment.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Terry: Now lets combine those into something that would be used by a communications expert, someone of Tim Drake's caliber.

The computer revealed a set of strange device blueprints.

Batman: Satellite Jamming System. Whoever uses this can access satellite defense systems and fire them at will.

Terry: Someone already has. I suspected Jordan Price might be the Joker. But the Jokerz were on your company yacht trying to slag price.

Me: We got him off the boat before someone blasted it into splinters.

Terry: I hate to say it, but I think your little Robin has turned into a bitter old crow. He's got to be the brains behind this new Joker.

Lila: I agree. It's harsh, but who else is there?

Me: We better check this out. (Pulls out a radio) Lisa, can you send me a list of defense satellites that were used recently in the last hour?

Lisa: (Over the Radio) Sending to you now J.D.

On my wrist computer was a satellite that was a wicked cool one.

Me: Bingo. It's a Hyperion Class Missile Defense Satellite. It's equipped with a powerful laser that can blow up missiles in an instant. It's got powerful pin point accuracy.

Lana: That's a powerful piece of machinery.

Me: It sure is. Lisa, arm the plasma cannon and shoot it down.

Lisa: Affirmative.

* * *

Back at the Estate, Lisa typed in a command and the roof of Lisa's Lab opened up and a huge plasma ion cannon arose.

Lisa had the satellite in the cannons crosshairs.

Lisa: Cannon is charged and target is locked on J.D.

Me: Excellent Lisa. Fire!

Lisa pressed a button and the cannon fired a blast of plasma and it hit the satellite and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared the Satellite was completely obliterated.

Lisa: Target Destroyed J.D.

Me: Great job Lisa. Well done.

Lisa: Thank you.

Me: Now it's time to go after the Joker. Again.

Bruce donned his Batman suit and we were off.

* * *

We were flying and swinging through the city and we were at the abandoned Jolly Jack Candy Factory.

Me: Jolly Jack?

Batman 2039: It's an abandoned Candy Factory. It was shut down in 2025.

Me: That's 7 years from now. I figured it would be his hideout.

We land and the Jokerz came out and we saw Chucko come out and he had a bazooka in his hands.

Me: Chucko!

He fired a rocket at us and I grab it and threw it back at him and it exploded and killed him.

Me: Bullseye!

We then were fighting Woof.

Laney: Whoa! Look at him.

Dana: He's half human half hyena! I got this.

Dana fired a blast of blue fire and incinerated him instantly.

Dana: Stay down bad dog.

Me: Well said.

Ghoul then came out.

We saw that Ghoul looked alot like Scarecrow.

Varie: Has anyone ever told you that you look alot like Scarecrow?

Ghoul: You'll be scared when you fight me.

Varie: Don't count on it. And Scarecrow wants his costume back.

Varie fired a bunch of icicles and they skewered him and killed him.

Varie : No more.

Dee Dee Twins came out.

They were doing flips and they were then tackled by Lola, Lana and Lila and they were beatened mercilessly and Laney tied them up.

Me: So much for these clods.

We go into the factory and saw that it's quiet. We found Tim Drake on the floor.

We look him over and he looked okay.

Me: Tim are you all right?

Tim: I think so.

Batman 2039: Where's the Joker?

Tim: Joker?

Me: He doesn't know.

Batman: Tim what's going on?

 **Batman 2039** : He may be telling the truth but he's still whack.

 **Tim** : Fun and games. Boy wonder playing hero. Fighting off bad guys and no one ever gets... oh, gosh. I killed him. I didn't mean to. I tried so hard to forget. But I still hear the shot. Still see the dead smile. Every night the dreams get stronger... he's there when I sleep. Whispering! Laughing! Telling me that I'm as bad as he is! We're both the same!

Me: Just calm down Tim.

 **Batman 2039** : I'm calling an ambulance.

 **Tim** : No. I'm all right. Forgive me, Terry, old nasty memories twist inside me like bad oysters. Nothing, really. I'm perfectly fine now.

Me: How do you know who he is?

 **Tim** : There's nothing about you I don't know, Batfake.

 _[Tim throws the steel ball he's holding, which turns into an electric claw and Lincoln jumps in and it grabs him by the arm, Lincoln collapses to the ground, immobilized.]_

Me: Lincoln!

Lincoln looks at me and winks and I knew what he was gonna do.

 **Tim** : Have a time out, kid. Can't let you spoil the party too soon. And Bruce, I'm sure you have got your monkey boy wired somehow. That's just peachy. Because I want you to see every minute of this. It's a killer. _[Laughs hysterically, holding his head, and after a while, becomes the Joker]_

 **Batman** : My gosh!

We were horrified!

 **Joker** : _[Takes off the lab coat, showing the purple tights underneath]_ Oh, I never get tired of that!

 **Batman 2039** : Drake?! You're the Joker?!

Me: You're both one in the same!?

 **Joker** : That flabby oaf doesn't realize I'm using him as a timeshare! Beneath this puckish exterior lies the mind of a genius years ahead of my time. In the weeks young Robin was under my tutelage, I used him as the subject of my greatest experiment. Utilizing cutting-edge genetics technology which I had pinched here and there, I encoded my DNA in a microchip and set it in Bird-Boy's birdbrain. _[points to a dot on the back of his neck]_ Here. Everything that was me has been sleepin' all comfy and cozy inside Tim Drake's subconscious. At first, I had to limit the time I spent in Drake's body. He's not aware of what I do... chalking up lingering memories to bad dreams. If his family misses him, I simply call wifey and tell her, _[Imitating Drake's voice]_ "I'm working late, honey." _[Goes back to his own voice]_ The changes come at will, now. And soon, I'll be strong enough to live in this body permanently.

Lana: That's crazy!

Me: That is pure genius! You are still the same psychotic monster comedian that we killed long ago.

Joker: That's right. Now I will have my revenge.

Me: Bring it on you humorless freak!

Joker: Just face it, Bats. I can handle anything you throw it me now. Ready for one last round?

Batman: Always.

Joker: Huh?

Batman 2039: We'll never let you win!

Lincoln got up and kicked Joker in the face and sent him crashing into a wall.

Lincoln: You gave me a power boost with this electric claw. I absorbed all the electricity in it and it made me stronger than ever.

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Linka and Laney go Super Angel.

Me: Lets dance freak!

 **Batman 2039** : Let's dance, bozo.

 _[As they fight, Joker gets the upper hand]_

I punch Joker in the face and Varie kicks him in the back of the head

 **Batman 2039** : _[To Bruce]_ He's tough. Any suggestions, boss?

 **Batman** : Joker's vain and likes to talk. He'll try to distract you, but don't listen. Block it out and power on through.

 **Batman 2039** : Wait... I like to talk too...

 _[They fight, and Terry knees the Joker in the gut]_

 **The Joker** : What're you doing?

 **Batman 2039** : Fighting dirty.

 **The Joker** : The REAL Batman would never- _[Terry pushes the knee in further]_

 **Batman 2039** : Told you ya didn't know me.

 **The Joker** : Funny guy...

 **Batman 2039** : Can't say the same for you. _[shoves the Joker so that his gut hits a table]_

 **The Joker** : Impudent brat. Who do you think you're talking to?

 **Batman** : Not a comedian, I'll tell you that.

Lincoln: Luan is a much better comedian than you ever will be.

 **The Joker** : _[draws a laser pistol]_ Shut your mouth! _[fires at Batman 2039]_

 **Batman 2039** : _[retreats into the rafters]_ The real Batman never talked to you much, did he? That's probably why you were so fixated on him. _[tosses a batarang, knocking the gun out of Joker's hand]_

Lincoln used the Force and brought the gun to him.

 **The Joker** : Don't play psychoanalyst with me, boy!

 **Batman 2039** : Oh, I don't need a degree to figure you out. _[hits the lights with a batarang, turning them off]_ The _real_ reason you kept coming back was you never got a laugh out of Bruce.

 **The Joker** : I'm not hearing this...

 **Batman 2039** : Get a clue, clowny! He's got no sense of humor! He wouldn't know a good joke if it bit him in the cape... not that you ever had a good joke.

 **The Joker** : _[really getting angry]_ Shut up... Shut up!

 **Batman 2039** : I mean, joy buzzers, squirting flowers? Lame! Where's the "A" material? Make a face, drop your pants, something!

 **The Joker** : Show yourself!

 **Batman 2039** : You make me laugh. But only 'cause I think you're kinda pathetic. _[mimics the Joker's laugh]_

 **The Joker 2039** : Stop that!

 **Batman 2039** : So you fell in a tank of acid, got your skin bleached and decided to become a supervillain. What, you couldn't get a job as a _rodeo clown?_ _[laughs mockingly]_

 **The Joker** : _[grabs some grenades]_ Don't you dare laugh at me!...

 **Batman 2039** : _[laughs harder]_ Why? I thought the Joker always wanted to make Batman laugh!

 **The Joker** : _[throwing grenades]_ **YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!**

He threw grenades at us and I threw them back and they exploded.

Ben then became Terraspin.

Ben: TERRASPIN!

Me: A Geochelone Aerio!

Terraspin: That's right J.D. They come from the Andromeda Galaxy.

Me: Wow.

Joker threw a huge tank of Laughing Gas at him. But it was having no effect on him and he blew it all away.

Me: Very clever.

Lincoln: You're finished Joker. This time forever!

Lincoln and Linka fired a blast of lightning and it hit the microchip on his neck and completely destroyed it. The Joker was destroyed. This time forever.

The spirits of the Joker, Wuff, Ghoul and Chucko appeared.

Joker: You'll pay for this J.D.! You and your friends will get the ultimate laugh of a lifetime!

Nicole: (Offscreen) Sorry you humorless buttface but that's not happening ever again.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness and chanted an incantation.

Nicole: Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

The Joker and his cronies went into the Book and he was sealed into it for all eternity.

Tim was taken to Gotham General and he was recuperating. Tim was forever in our debt.

Later at home we were filing our report and the Joker was now officially declared DECEASED.

The Dee Dee twins were condemned to Life in the Antarctica Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

VinJedi1995 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks Man and thank you for refreshing my memory about this. Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker was an awesome movie. Mark Hamill did a great job voicing the Joker in the movie. Melissa Joan Hart was also in this movie. I've known her since I was a kid and she's awesome. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	412. Escape From Hollow Bastion

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were in the simulator doing an exercise.

Varie, Aylene, Rachel, Vince, Carol and the Loud Kids were in the control room.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Hollow Bastion and it looked like the castle from the darkness of the Netherworld.

Me: So this is Hollow Bastion.

Sora: Yes. This is where Maleficent abducted Kairi and took her heart.

Kairi: I remember this place.

Riku: I was corrupted by Maleficent because of it.

Me: That's awful.

Aqua: This castle was formerly home to Ansem the Wise. But Maleficent turned it into her castle of operations.

Donald: How can we forget that?

Goofy: Gawrsh it was awful.

Me: Well we're not doing anything just by standing here.

We go into the palace and it was filled with negative energy.

Me: This place is overflowing with evil.

Kairi: I can feel it.

Aqua: Me too.

Lincoln: Where's it coming from?

Laney: Everywhere it would seem.

Me: Yeah.

Suddenly dark creatures appeared out of nowhere and they were really the Heartless!

They were in different shapes and kinds.

Sora: Heartless!

Me: So these creatures are the Heartless?

Goofy: That's right. They are our enemies and they spell big trouble for the universe.

Donald: Yeah!

Lincoln: That's awful!

Laney: Yeah.

Me: Lets get em!

We call our Keyblades and destroyed them with ease. We got stronger because of their energy.

Me: That was a waste. But their energy is powerful.

We go into the castle and we saw that it was a fortress of evil. It was flooded with Heartless and it spelled big disaster for the universe if the Heartless get out. In one room we went into a room that was really the remnants of the world of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Aqua: I know this place. It's the diamond mine of the Seven Dwarfs.

Me: Wow. What's left of it.

Laney picked up a diamond and it was a red one.

Laney: These diamonds are beautiful. They have to be worth tens of trillions of dollars.

Me: Yeah. Maybe more than that.

Lincoln: It's all amazing.

We picked up lots of diamonds and beamed them all to the safe at home.

Aqua: This place reminds me of what I went through when I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

Xion: This is awful. I can't believe that these worlds were lost in Darkness.

Lincoln: No kidding. It's horrible.

Me: Yeah.

We then trekked through the mines and found it all in shambles and the world was warped beyond all repair. But the world had Heartless as well. We ripped them apart and absorbed and converted their energy. Making us stronger than ever before.

Aqua: These Heartless are a monstrosity to the universe.

Me: You'll get no argument from me Aqua.

Laney: Same here.

We continued on and made sure that the Heartless were gone and it was not an easy task. But we prevailed and it was making us stronger. We go into one room and we found Maleficent!

Me: Maleficent!

Maleficent: Well well. How nice to see all of you again.

Sora: It will be the last time Maleficent.

Donald: Yeah!

Kairi: You kidnapped me long ago and I will never forgive you for that.

Aqua: I fought you long ago and beat you.

Riku: You poisoned my mind with darkness and evil and you made me turn against my best friends.

Me: You've terrorized the worlds for far too long and now it will end for you!

Xion: That's right.

Maleficent: You poor simple fools. You think you can defeat me!? Me the Mistress of All Evil!?

Me: We don't think, we know.

Mickey: Lets get her guys!

Me, Lincoln and Laney go Super Angel and Aqua, Kairi, Sora, Xion and Riku spread their wings.

Me: Lets dance.

We went at her and it was a savage fight. We overpowered her and I stripped her of her powers and drained her of her magic and made them my own.

Maleficent was now officially powerless.

Me: You are finished Maleficent.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared and it was Riku. But he was different.

Riku?: **Do you need some help?**

Kairi: What?

Me: That's not Riku talking. That's somebody else talking through him.

Riku: Yeah I'm right here. That was me when I was taken over by the dark spirit of Ansem.

Me: Whoa!

We saw that he had a Keyblade.

Xion: Is that?

Dark Riku: Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike all of yours, this Keyblade has the power to open peoples hearts. Allow me to demonstrate. Behold!

He stabbed Maleficent in the chest.

Dark Riku: Now open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!

He then vanished.

Maleficent had her powers back.

Maleficent: This is... This power! (Laughs) Darkness! The True Darkness!

Maleficent was in a vortex of green fire and she had become an Evil Dragon!

Me: She became an Evil Dragon!

Lincoln: Incredible!

Laney: This is horrifying!

Aqua: She's just as ugly as the last time I fought her.

Me: Lets slay this monster!

We went at Maleficent and we had her where we wanted her and she breathed green fire and I absorbed it and it was actually fire made of pure Negative Energy and it made me stronger than ever before and I kick her in the head and punch her in the mouth.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize the world again! (Chants an Incantation) Genserna Mortus Kiryanka Lorka!

A portal leading into the Lake of Fire opened up and Maleficent was sucked in and she was forever banished into the Lake of Fire.

Me: Enjoy eternity in fire.

Sora: Awesome job J.D.!

Me: Thanks Sora. We got to hurry. Dark Riku's about to open the Door to Darkness. Come on!

We rush down the hall and made it into the Grand Hall.

Aqua: It's the Grand Hall.

Me: Yep. And that door is what's bringing all the Heartless into the world. We have to destroy it.

Xion: That's right.

Me: All right. Everyone together!

We fired beams of light from our Keyblades at the door and it started cracking and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Sora: That did it!

Aqua: Yeah!

Me: Nice try Xehanort but you're not getting darkness on our watch.

We go up to the rubble and saw a younger Kairi's lifeless body on the floor.

Me: That's you Kairi.

Kairi: It sure is.

Me: We have one loose end to tie up.

Kairi: Lets go!

Mickey: What happened to her?

Dark Riku: That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.

Me: I know that's you Ansem. You took over Riku's body and made him do all kinds of terrible things.

Dark Riku: That's right.

Kairi: Let me face him.

Me: Okay.

Kairi spread her pink wings and called her Keyblade. They both got into a powerful and savage fight and it was incredible. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting much of the room on fire. I was absorbing fire and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Dark Riku. Laney entangled him in vines and Kairi kicked his Keyblade out of his hands. Xion took the keyblade and made it her own.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done.

I sent Dark Riku into the River of Fire.

Me: Now to save your younger self Kairi.

I use my magic and Kairi was saved.

Young Kairi: What happened?

Kairi: It's over Kairi. We saved you.

Me: That's right.

We explained everything and she was shocked.

Suddenly the whole castle was starting to quake and explosions of fire blasted apart some of the building.

Me: This place is gonna blow! We got to get out of here!

We ran as fast as we could and the Heartless that appeared were all destroyed. We got out of there in the ship before the whole building exploded into a massive fireball of incredible power.

KRAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

It was intense. But we escaped unharmed and triumphed over the Heartless and destroyed them.

Me: That was a close one.

Sora: But we did it. We won.

Riku: We sure did.

Kairi: That was intense.

Xion: It sure was.

* * *

We left the Simulator and everyone cheered wildly for us.

Varie: Guys you were awesome!

Me: Thanks Honey.

Rachel: Maleficent and Dark Riku sure bit the dust.

Me: Yep. They're gone forever in the dark flames of the River of Fire.

Lincoln: They got what they deserved.

Laney: You said it.

Rita: (Offscreen) Kids time for dinner!

Me: Lets go get some grub.

We went to the Dining Room for dinner.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do this one for a while. I got the idea for it from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Fragmentary Passage and that's what sparked it. Hollow Bastion was one of the most incidious worlds I've ever seen in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	413. Corrupt Businessman Meltdown

It starts in Gotham Royal York Park. We were fighting the 2nd Incarnation of The Royal Flush Gang. They were tough and in the end we won.

Lincoln: We have one last member to take down: Ace.

Me: That's right.

We looked at a strange castle and it looked like it was a dark castle from The Darkness of the Netherworld.

Me: I sense that Ace is dying and that she doesn't have much time left. She knows me. Let me get close to her. I'm the only one that she knows and will allow me to get close to her. Also she's dying and she doesn't have much time left. She's suffering from an Aneurysm that could burst at any time. I'm going to help her and give her a chance to experience what a normal childhood is like.

Varie: Okay J.D. Be careful.

Me: I will.

Jared: Be careful dad.

I walk up to the castle and the thorn bushes cleared and the drawbridge lowered and I went in. She changed the area into a beautiful courtyard and it was amazing.

Me: Wow.

Ace saw me and she was swinging on a swing.

Ace: J.D.

Me: Ace.

Ace: I knew you were coming. I know why you're here. You want to help me and cure me from dying and see if you can talk me into fixing what I've changed.

Me: That's right. I also want to give you the chance to experience a normal childhood. I know your childhood was taken from you and that's the most despicable thing ever that can happen to anyone.

Ace: Yeah. You're gonna heal me? How are you gonna do that?

Me: I have the power to do anything.

Ace began to cry.

Ace: I'm scared.

Me: Don't be. I'm here for you. It's okay Ace.

I had her take my hand and I channeled my energy into her and it fully healed her. She still had her powers but she was fully healed.

Ace hugged me and she was crying hard. For the first time in her life she was crying hard.

Me: Just let it all out. Let it all out.

Her real name is Mariah Acely.

The area around her reverted back to what it was and she I came out of a bright light and was holding Ace who was still crying.

Varie: Poor girl.

Lincoln: But he saved her.

Lola: He sure did. Poor girl.

Lana: What happened to her?

Me: She had a really rough life.

We then decided that we were gonna rebuild it.

* * *

Back at the Estate we were giving Mariah a good start. She now has a loving family and a brand new life ahead of her. She now uses her powers only when needed. She now has a black summer shirt with the Club symbol on it and blue jeans and blue sandals.

Ace: Thanks for helping me out J.D.

Me: You're so welcome Mariah.

Aylene: Yeah.

Later we were watching T.V., reading books and playing card games. Suddenly a strange black mass came into our home. It was a living blob of ink.

Me: Whoa! That's an unusual thing.

It took form and it was the notorious shape-shifting polymass thief Inque!

Inque: J.D. Knudson.

Me: Inque! I've heard a lot about you. You have one of the most amazing skills ever known as a notorious thief.

Inque: Nice to know that I've made an impression. I came here because I need your help.

Me: What's wrong?

Inque: Derek Powers is up to his old tricks again.

Me: Who's Derek Powers?

Terry: He's the Co-President and Co-CEO of Wayne-Powers Industries. But he's a corrupted businessman that has a shady background.

Me: Let me see here.

The computer pops up and it shows Derek Powers.

Laney: So that's Derek Powers. But why would he want to work with Bruce Wayne?

Batman: I don't know. But he looks like someone I would never want working with me.

Me: I agree Bruce. Lets see what dirt he has on him.

I pull up a very dark background he has and he has done more crimes than Rupert Thorne has. He has done racketeering, wire fraud, and more.

Me: Whoa! He has done it all. He is really ruthless too.

Terry: That's right. But he's also this.

Terry typed in something and it showed that Derek Powers was also the Radioactive Monstrosity - BLIGHT!

We gasped in sheer horror at what we saw. Derek Powers was glowing green and his skeleton was exposed.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: What happened to him!?

Terry: He was exposed to an experimental nerve gas that he created and he was treated with high levels of radiation. It had an unexpected side effect and it turned him into Blight. He's completely radioactive and anything he touches will melt or die.

Me: Whoa! That's terrible!

Lincoln: That sure is.

Me: Yeah. He's like a living Nuclear Fuel Rod. If anybody ever comes near him they will die.

Ace: He sounds really dangerous.

Aylene: He sure does.

Inque: That's why I need your help. We need to force his company out of business and make him give everything back to Bruce Wayne.

Me: I agree. Scum like him don't deserve to be in any business or anything for that matter. The only place he belongs is in prison for eternity.

Linka: That's right. He deserves to be in prison.

Me: Yeah.

Mike and Sully were with us.

Mike: I agree. Lets get him.

Me: Lets get him. Lori, Lincoln, Ben, Riley, Ace, Inque, Varie, Lana, Dana, Batman's, Laney, Maria, William, you all come with me.

Lori: You got it!

Me: Lola forward all the information to the FBI and Interpol and have them zero in on him.

Lola: You got it.

Lola pulled out her heart shape laptop computer.

We set out for Wayne-Powers Industries.

* * *

Derek Powers was working in his office when the doors exploded off their hinges.

KABOOM!

Powers: What the?!

Sully: Knock knock!

Mike: Room service!

Me: Surprise! Derek Powers you're under arrest.

He was enraged and he then became Blight.

The level of Gamma Radiation he was emitting was as powerful as 1,000 tons of Uranium and Plutonium. My Geiger Counter was clicking like crazy.

Me: Whoa! The radiation he has is phenomenal! Lets take the fight to another planet where no one will get hurt.

Varie: Good idea.

I snap my fingers and we were on the distant planet of Hekla.

Planet Hekla is a volcano planet located in the Unknown Zone. It's named after Mount Hekla in Iceland and is known as the planetary gateway to the Netherworld because it has lots of demonic creatures flying around the planet and ghosts fly all over the planet. Making it one of the most dangerous planets in the Universe.

Me: This planet is perfect for you Blight. I'll face you first.

I go Super Angel 2.

Me: Lets dance.

We dash and I punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. Blight formed a ball of radiation and he fired it at me and I fired an energy blast and they collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was equal to that of Castle Bravo from 1954.

I went skidding and stopped and Blight was in a pile of rocks.

Me: Wow! What power. His power is equal to that of the most powerful nuclear bomb ever detonated.

Ben: Let us face him J.D.

Me: Go for it Ben.

Ben became Ultimate Cannonbolt.

Ben: ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!

Me: An evolved Arburian Pelarota.

Ultimate Cannonbolt: That's right. Mike lets do our combo move we practiced.

Mike: You got it.

Mike and Ultimate Cannonbolt were rolling fast and they were moving faster than a bullet fired from a gun.

Mike & Ultimate Cannonbolt: TURBO DOUBLE CRASHING BOWLING BALL!

They both crashed into Blight and he was sent skidding across a river of lava and he crashed into a rock.

Me: Way to go guys!

Riley: That was awesome!

Ben then turned into NRG.

Ben: (Russian Accent) NRG!

Me: A Prypiatosian-B! Whoa!

NRG: That's right J.D.

NRG fired a blast of radiation from the grate in the suit.

Blight came Dashing in the fit of rage and with one swipe he cut the suit NRG had on.

Blight: First, I crack the shell! (opens up the suit) Then I crack the nut inside! (sees what's inside) Huh?

NRG (now in his true radiation form): Surprise! (tackles Blight to the ground)

Me: Whoa! Their true form is a living mass of Gamma Radiation! This is gonna be a battle of Radioactive Lifeforms!

Lana: It sure is. These guys are way too hot to handle!

Riley: They sure are!

?: We can help with this!

We turn and saw two figures emerge. It was an older William who had Longer black hair, a scar over his left eye, a goatee, black and red clothes and his left arm was all mechanical. Maria had longer brown hair and even has a stronger physique and she and future William had a tattoo on their arms that said Redemption is Powerful.

Maria: (Gasp) You're... You're me!

William: And you're me!

Older William: That's right. William and Maria Dunbar at your service.

Me: Wow! You two look amazing as Terry said.

Older Maria: That's right J.D. I take it you met your future self.

Me: We sure did. What happened to your arm William?

Older William: I got it blown off in an accident and they replaced it with this really cool robotic arm. It's more than just an arm though. It has 5,000 gadgets and functions. It's awesome.

Me: It sure is spiffy.

Maria: Yeah. I'm even more beautiful than ever.

Older Maria: You sure are beautiful now as it is.

Laney: Yeah.

Lincoln: This is so awesome.

Me: Yeah.

NRG and Blight were fighting some more.

Me: Lets help Ben.

Varie: Right.

Me and Varie fired a blast of water at Blight and when it hit him a huge cloud of steam came off of him.

Lincoln: Wow! That's a lot of steam coming off of him!

Me: When you work in a nuclear power plant you have to cool down the nuclear fuel rods with a lot of water.

Laney: That's right.

Laney fired some water too and Lana fired a blast of ice lightning.

Blight is frozen but his radiation was melting the ice.

Me: This creep is just way too hot to handle!

Dana: How are we gonna cool him down if we can't even touch him or get near him?

Me: I know how. Watch. (Chants an incantation) Vismecgor Nitwormus Kekmeshdega!

I fired a blast of dark lightning and it hit Blight and he was stripped of his powers and radioactivity.

Me: Yes!

Ace: That was awesome!

Riley: It sure was.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: Yeah!

Powers was back to what he was before he became Blight and I kick him in the face and knock him out.

We went back home to Earth. Derek Powers was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to Eternity in the Moon Supermax Prison. His assets were seized and Bruce Wayne severed their partnership. Wayne Enterprises was back to normal. We learned more about Inque's Background. She purposely turned herself into a living blob of ink for a lot of money. She has a lot of money.

Lets just say that it's more money than anyone else can count. Inque and Ace are now members of the Redemption Squad. Her daughter Deanna now lives with us in the estate and they were reunited as family.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Derek Powers was one of the worst and most unstable villains I remember in Batman Beyond. His radioactivity when he became Blight was by far the worst I've ever seen. It made him look like he was a living atomic bomb. I wanted to do a twist on the flashback in the Justice League Unlimited episode Epilogue. That was a sad flashback about what happened to Ace. My dad suffered a ruptured brain aneurysm in 1996 and it nearly killed him. He was in the hospital for 10 days because of it. But he survived and now its been 22 years since then. To tell you the truth I hate Derek Powers. He was the worst villain in the series. NicoChan11 and I did the lines for this one. Thanks man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	414. Superhero War II

It starts with us eating dinner in the backyard by the lake and it was a beautiful sight.

Me: What a beautiful sight and a nice night for dinner.

Hiyana: It sure is. And this food is delicious.

Me: It's the best. Mr. Lynn cooks the best food and he's teaching us how to cook great food.

Lincoln: That's our dad for you.

Captain America: Can I come in?

We saw the famous Captain America!

Me: Captain America?! It's an honor, sir!

Captain America (chuckles): It's alright, J.D. You can just call me Captain or Steve.

Me: You got it Steve.

Captain America: Spider Man. Bruce. Good to see you two.

Spiderman: Good to see you too, Cap.

Bruce: Sorry I haven't contacted you, Steve.

Captain America: It's fine, Bruce. Tony did say to take as much vacation time as you needed.

Danny: I take it you need our help, right?

Captain America.: Well, I'd like to sit down and have a bite to eat first. It was a long ride here.

Me: Sure. Always room for a member of the famous Avengers.

Captain America sat with us.

Captain America: Spider Man, I've heard that you've become really close to JD and his friends.

Spiderman: Of course I have. I can describe some of them if you like.

Captain America: Go right ahead.

Spiderman: Well, first there's Eddy. He might be short but he can pack a punch with his bat wings and whatever he can use as a weapon. He's always the man with the plan. and he likes to make wisecracks just like me

Captain America (chuckles): I bet he does. He also reminds me of Peter Quill aka Star Lord.

Spiderman: And then there's Double D. He's a very polite and smart kid that reminds me of Tony. And he's even got armor that's inspired by the Iron Man suit. And let's not forget about Ed, the lovable oaf. He can be very friendly and funny. But when it comes to bad guys, he always likes to smash, just like Hulk. He can even turn into a monster for that purpose.

Captain America: I think Double D reminds me of Rocket Raccoon while Ed reminds me of Groot.

Spiderman: There's also Luan Luad, Eddy's girlfriend. She's the funniest of the Loud family. She always likes to tell jokes that make us laugh. She's even made jokes when we're fighting bad guys. Did I mention that she has light powers.

Captain America: Well, now I know. I see a bit of Gamora in her.

Spiderman: And who can forget Tara Markov aka Terra. We like to call her Tara for short. She's like the sister that I never had. And she also has earth based powers, including the ability to throw rocks. She didn't have a pleasant childhood. If you want information on that, you can always ask her.

Captain America: I'll remember that. She also reminds me of Mantis.

Spiderman: Does that mean I'm like Drax the Destroyer?

Captain America: Well, you do have a warrior's spirit.

Me: So what do you need our help with Steve?

Captain America: Red Skull is at it again. We have reason to believe that he and HYDRA are going to assassinate the President.

We all gasp.

Lori: Who is Red Skull?

Me: He's someone that I despise with a vengeance. He's a Nazi and he's Anti-God. His real name is Johann Schmidt and he's the Leader of one of the Avenger's most dangerous and most formidable enemies: HYDRA.

Luna: What is HYDRA?

Me: HYDRA is an extremely dangerous and ultra secret terrorist organization that wants to conquer the world. They are really merciless and they are incredibly ruthless.

Captain America: That's right.

Me: You called the right people Steve. We will gladly help out. When does Red Skull plan to attack?

Captain America: In the next 48 hours.

Me: We have a two day window. Perfect.

Lola: Why is he called Red Skull?

Me: This is what he looks like.

I pull out a photo of him and they were shocked at what Red Skull looked like.

Laney: He is hideous!

Lucy: Gasp! He makes even vampires cringe in fear.

Me: He's called Red Skull because his face is horribly disfigured to the point where it looks like his skull has been exposed. The reason for this is it's because he took the same Super Soldier Serum that gave Steve Rogers his powers.

Captain America: That's right. It's ironic if I must say.

Me: I believe it. Lets get ready for tomorrow. We have a country to save and a Nazi to capture and destroy.

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

The next day Me, Varie, Rachel, Vince, Lori, Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Lana, Lila, Danny, Spiderman, Hulk, Gwem (TD), Eion, Bleez, Inque, Ace, and Panda King went with Captain America in the Avengers Jet.

Me: This is so cool being in the Avenger's Jet.

Lincoln: It sure is. This is awesome.

Captain America: Here comes the Red Skull's ship.

We look out front and saw a huge flying fortress. It was the Valkyrie.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: Look at that ship.

Lori: That is literally the largest ship I've ever seen.

Me: It's looks like an oversized B-2 Stealth Bomber.

Hulk: Hulk ready to smash Nazi filth!

Lincoln: So how are we gonna fight him?

Me: We burst in through the main room of the body of the plane.

Sam: That's perfect.

Me: Lets do it.

We hovered over the Valkyrie and busted in and Lincoln blasted them with lightning and numbed them and Laney tied them all up with bramble vines. We had them all tied up until Red Skull was left.

Me: Johann Schmidt A.K.A. Red Skull. So we meet at last.

Red Skull: (German Accent) Yes so we do. Ze world will belong to us in the name of HYDRA.

Captain America: Not gonna happen Red Skull.

Me: Yeah! You know this is really interesting. My grandfathers on my parents sides of the family both fought in World War II and they fought against the Nazis. My grandpa on my dads side fought against General Rommel.

Red Skull: That's interesting. Lets see if you can live up to your relatives legacies.

Me: As you wish.

Red Skull: You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!

Me: You can take your offer and shove it up your butt! It's time to end this!

I go Super Angel and we engage in an extremely savage and brutal fight. I punch him in the face and kick him in the face. Red Skull punched me in the face and I kick him in the stomach and he punched me in the stomach and I kick him in the face and punch him in the chest and kick him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth. But he was getting madder by the second and he kicked me in the mouth and punched me in the face and stomach and kicked me in the face and I belched up a huge amount of blood and I dealt him an uppercut and teleport as he was flying and kick him in the back and he got up and I elbow him in the face and punch him in the face again. He grabbed me and threw me to the floor and he jumped and pile drived me in the face and chest several times and I belched up even more blood. I kick him in the face and get up and elbow him in the head and leg sweep him and kick him in the back and jump up and dealt him a spinning axe kick that severed his spinal cord from his legs.

He landed on the ground and was in a lot of pain.

Me: (Groans) What a fight.

But thanks to my accelerated healing I was fully restored.

Red Skull: What have you done to me!? I can't feel my legs!

Me: You're about to get more than that Red Skull.

Red Skull was arrested.

* * *

Later at the White House we were conducting an extremely rare moment never seen before. Red Skull was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to Death by Firing Squad. We were standing ready with 1903 Springfield Rifles.

Me: (To the Viewers) This is an extremely rare moment for all of us here in the United States. We're going to be executing Red Skull by Firing Squad. There's only one state in the country that has this method of Capital Punishment still active and that's Utah. The last time we had an execution like this was back in 2010 and this execution is totally different. It's a worldwide public execution. Something that has never been done before in the history of mankind. We've done public executions over the centuries but none have ever been done like this. This is something that's only reserved for the most dangerous criminals in the world. It's also being broadcasted around the planet and 7.4 Billion people are watching.

Lincoln: That's right guys. So lets get it on.

President: Are you all ready?

Me: Yes sir, Mr. President. We're ready.

President: You may fire when ready.

Me: Yes sir. [to Red Skull] Johann Schmidt, before you die do you have any last words to say?

Red Skull: Hail HYDRA!

Me: Is that it?

Red Skull: Yes.

Me: All right. Guns ready!

We load our guns and aim them at him.

Me: See you in Hell, Red Skull. FIRE!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

We fired and pumped him full of lead and killed him instantly.

Me: Great job guys.

Everyone around the world cheered wildly knowing that the Nazis of World War II will never terrorize the world again. We then had a great dinner at the White House.

Me: Thanks for helping us Cap.

Captain America: No problem J.D.

Bruce: It was awesome taking down Red Skull.

Rachel: It sure was.

Lincoln: This was so awesome!

Linka: You said it bro.

We later cremated Red Skull and threw his ashes into the Sun.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that. I hate the Nazis with every fiber of my body. They are disgusting freaks of nature and completely Anti-God and they need to be destroyed. What I said about my grandparents is true. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	415. Vince's Greatest Birthday

_[It starts with Girl Jordan screaming, getting nailed in the face by a dodgeball, and collapsing. Penelope runs by Lincoln and Clyde and gets nailed too, followed by Zach, then Andrew, then Liam.]_

I am dodging and throwing dodgeballs faster than a bullet fired from a gun.

 **Lincoln:** _[To Clyde]_ "Man, I hate gym class." _[dodges a ball]_

 **Clyde:** "And the worst part is, class hasn't even started yet."

 _[Gets nailed into his underwear, and winds up lying on the floor with some of his fellow classmates and Lincoln and me are still dodging and throwing.]_

Me: (Taunting) Is that the best you can do coach? My grandmother throws better than you!

Coach Pacowski was our substitute Coach. Jen was called to a meeting in the United Nations for something.

He got mad and he threw all the dodgeballs at a rapid pace like a machine gun and I was dodging all of his throws. I use my octopus arms and tail and arms and grab all the balls.

Me: Catch all these Barnacles for Brains!

I throw all the balls and they hit Couch Pacowski and it hurt bad.

He was in a daze and he collapsed.

Me: Take that!

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Girl Jordan: Way to go big bro!

Me: Thanks Girl Jordan.

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Zach: How are you so strong J.D.?

Me: The benefits of training Zach. When you train and work as hard as I have you tend to get stronger to amazing levels you never thought possible.

Coach Pacowski: (Dazed) I already scraped the barnacles ma.

Me: I think I hit him too hard. I'll take him to the nurse.

I pick up Coach Pacowski and take him out of the gym.

* * *

 _[At the Nurse's office, Coach comes to wearing bandages on his head, laying on the bed.]_

 **Nurse Patti:** "Oh, well, now that's quite a goose egg, Coach. Geez, how'd you do that?"

 **Coach Pacowski:** "Uh, well, I uh-"

Me: We were playing dodgeball and I threw them at him and nailed him hard. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad.

Nurse Patti: No you didn't J.D. He'll be fine.

Me: Well that's a relief. Coach I'm sorry I got carried away.

Coach Pacowski: No it's all right J.D. But you are an amazing Dodgeball player. You should sign up for the Annual Ultimate Dodgeballteer Championship. It's coming up in just a couple of weeks. We play our rival team The Hazeltucky Badgers. (Points to a flyer for said event)

I look at the poster and its a flaming dodgeball flying by a trophy and smashing someone in the face.

Me: This sounds like an awesome event. Sign me up coach. I hope Hawk and Hank aren't playing in it.

Nurse Patti: Actually J.D. they are. After they were released from prison they were demoted all the way back to 5th grade.

Lincoln: Whoa! That's rough.

Me: Yeah. I mean they're right around Luan's Age and they were sent back to 5th Grade? I would call that cruel and unusual punishment.

Nurse Patti: Same here.

Me: Yeah. (Watch Beeps and Gasps) It's time to get ready.

Lincoln: Ready for what?

Me: Tomorrow is Vince's Birthday so I called a meeting in Lori's Room so we can discuss what to do for his birthday.

Lincoln: Whoa! We'd better get over there!

Nurse Patti: Tell Vince Happy Birthday from us.

Me: Will do Nurse Patti.

Clyde: We're gonna be late!

Me: Not if I get us there really fast.

I turn into Ultimate J.D.

Me: XLR8!

I grab Lincoln, Clyde, Girl Jordan, Zach, Liam, Haiku and Lincoln's sisters and we rush home.

When we came in through the door I revert back and drop them.

Lincoln: J.D. that was awesome!

Me: When you have a Kineceleran's Super Speed at your disposal you can run really fast!

After everyone came home we had our meeting.

Me: (Bangs Lori's Shoe Gaval) I hereby call this meeting to order. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting. Well tomorrow is Vince's birthday and I want to throw him the greatest birthday party he ever had.

Carol: I'm always up for it. (Sighs) Vincey will love it.

Rachel: I have a feeling he will.

Me: I know Rach. Now does anyone have any ideas on what we should do for Vince's Birthday?

Lori: Lets make it a surprise party. He'll love it.

Me: That's perfect. Carol, you'll be in charge of taking Vince out of the house while we set everything up.

Carol: Got it.

Me: Okay. Leni do you have any good ideas on the party decorations?

Leni: Lets give him Blue decorations.

Me: Perfect choices. Lana, Lola, Lucy, you'll be in charge of putting up the party decorations. Any ideas on food?

Lynn: I can make some spicy meatball subs.

Lincoln: I got a good recipe for a great pizza.

Laney: I can make a great birthday cake for him.

Luan: And I'll make a great pie for him. Not to splat in his face of course.

Me: All good choices guys. Lincoln, Lynn, Laney and Luan will be in charge of food. Any ideas for the games?

Linka: How about we have some simulator battles?

Me: That's perfect Linka. Got anything in mind?

Linka: We can have him and Carol take down an evil Sasuke.

Me: Good choice. Always a crowd pleaser. Got any other ideas?

Linka: Lets also do an exercise we haven't tried before.

Me: Ooh. Good idea. What else?

Linka: We can always go down to the city for another spree of humiliation on the Griffin's.

Me: Good idea Linka. Linka, Lisa, you'll be in charge of games.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Me: Okay. Do you all know what to get Vince for presents?

Everyone nodded.

Me: Cool. Now does anyone have any ideas on what to do for entertainment?

Star: Lets sing some great songs.

Me: Good idea Star. We'll have to pick some songs for it. Who wants to sing for it? I know I do.

Laney, Lola, Lily, Lilly & Lincoln, Rachel, May, Yumi, Lucy, Brittney, Varie, Natilee, Jared, Nicole and Lori raised their hands.

Me: Looks like we got quite a lot of singing coming. Okay. Luna, Sam, Anna, Jessie, you will be in charge of the entertainment.

Jessie K: You got it dad.

Me: Okay. Tomorrow we get to work and give Vince the greatest birthday ever! He turns 23 tomorrow.

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: This meeting is adjourned.

I bang the gaval.

* * *

The Next Day.

It was August 25th - Vince's Birthday. He was out of the house with Carol as we got everything all set up.

Me: Looking great guys. Everything looks perfect. [To the Viewers] Today is August 25, 2018 and it's Vince Pusateri's Birthday. He turns 23 today and we have everything all set up.

Lori: Everything's all set up J.D.

Me: Perfect. They should be home any second now.

Carol: (From outside, Acting) I'll open the door for you Vincey.

Me: They're here guys!

Rachel: Hide!

We did and Carol opened the door and came in.

Vince: Why are the lights off?

Carol: Let me take care of that.

She flipped the light switch and we jumped out.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Vince: (Gasp) OH WOW! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Megan: Happy birthday big bro!

Sarah: Same here big bro!

Me: Happy Birthday Partner.

Vince: Thanks you guys. Lets party!

We cheered.

* * *

First was the Food. We had an awesome Vanilla White German Chocolate Cake made by Laney, Spicy Meatball subs by Lynn (I put Ghost Chili's on mine), a delicious Chicken Parmasan Pizza by Lincoln and Banana Cream Pie by Luan.

Vince: That was a delicious cake guys.

Me: Laney made it for the party. She's a great cook like Mr. Lynn.

Lori: She sure is.

Laney: Aww thanks guys.

* * *

Next was the Presents. The list of presents is extremely long. So I won't bore you with the details.

* * *

Next was games.

We were in the Simulator and Vince and Carol were doing an exercise.

Lisa: Here it comes.

The Simulator Activated and Vince and Carol found themselves in the Leaf Village but it was completely destroyed. It was now nothing more than a crater.

Carol: What happened here?

Vince: This was not the work of Orochimaru. This was the work of the Akatsuki.

Vince then sensed a huge energy signal.

Vince: Whoa! Do you feel that?

Carol: I sure do. It's 2 huge power signals and they're incredibly strong.

Vince: Yeah. One is Naruto and he's in his Six-Tail Form and the other is Pain and it's incredibly evil. We got to find them! Come on!

They spread their wings and flew over the land. What they saw next in the distance could only be described as the ultimate level of horror. They saw a huge sphere of rock hovering over the land and it was drawing in a huge amount of Earth at an incredible rate. The sphere was so massive that it was as big as the Moon. It was getting larger at a powerful rate.

Vince: What the!?

Carol: That is unbelievable! How in the world can Pain have that kind of power!?

Vince: He claims to be a god and that he will bring peace to the world through carnage and death.

Carol: That's insane!

Vince: Yeah.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

We were seeing the massive rock sphere being built right before our eyes and it was unbelievable.

Me: Holy Earth Crystals!

Lincoln: Look at the size of that thing!

Lori: That is literally unbelievable!

Nicole: That is the Planetary Devastation Jutsu. It's one of the most powerful Jutsu's in the world and it's believe that the mighty Sage of The Six Paths used to create the Moon.

Laney: That's incredible!

Brittney: Yeah. Pain is a monster and he claims to be a god among everyone. But he's really insane.

Nicole: He sure is. When I killed him he wasn't that much of a challenge to me.

Varie: I remember that.

Me: If he throws that massive ball and slams it into the ground it will destroy the entire planet.

Linka: That's what it will do.

Naruto: That's horrible. He would destroy the entire planet with it if he did that.

Sakura: He used this at one time to try and capture Naruto.

Fu: And me too.

Sasuke: What a monster.

Me: Yeah.

* * *

SIMULATOR

(GIREI THEME PLAYS)

Vince and Carol were shocked at how Pain can have that kind of power to such an incredible degree and more. They saw Naruto in his 6-Tailed State firing fire bombs at the massive ball of Earth. He was barely making a dent in it.

Vince: Lets help him Carol.

Carol: You got it Vincey.

Vince: (Cups hands to the side) NOVAFLAME!

Carol: KAMEHAME...

Vince & Carol: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They fired a Kamehameha Wave made entirely out of pure fire at the huge rock sphere and it hit it and it exploded with unbelievable power!

KRAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The huge fiery explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it could be seen all the way from space and the entirety of the Leaf was nearly blown away from the immense power of the blast. The surrounding forests in the area were ignited and were incinerated. Team Taka was on their way to the Leaf Village when suddenly without warning they felt the enormous power of the explosion. Suigetsu and Jugo were both incinerated in an instant and Sasuke and Karin were hiding in a cave in the forest. Zetsu was watching the battle from afar and he was completely incinerated in an instant. Kabuto was walking down the path wearing a cloak when the massive explosion incinerated him without warning. All those that were evil were caught in the explosion and burned completely. The explosion of fire even went after Nagato in a tree made of paper in the distance and Konan vanished and Nagato was enveloped by the massive blast of the explosion and was incinerated in an instant. Luckily everyone in the Leaf was not hurt even more than they already are. When the smoke cleared the massive sphere of rock was completely obliterated and nothing of it was left.

Vince: That takes care of that. Pain's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's dead.

Carol: He sure is.

Vince: Now lets fix the Leaf and revive everyone that was killed.

Carol: Right. We also have a lot of work to do.

Vince: We sure do. Burn in Hell, Pain.

Naruto was buried under a huge pile of rocks and under that pile he woke up and felt a tremendous surge of power and he was enveloped in a blinding flash of white light and a massive vortex of wind blew the rocks away. He was enveloped in a massive vortex of wing and it shot up high into the sky. Out in the endless vacuum of space the vortex took the shape of a massive fairy made entirely out of glowing green wind. It drew in the energy from the massive explosions of stars from all over the universe and even the jutsu and energy of all the ninjas that were killed in battle. Naruto's energy was increasing dramatically at an accelerated rate and it was building and building and building at a speed no one ever though possible. The powerful energy resurrected all the Leaf Shinobi killed in the savage onslaught and revived the comatose.

Back in the destroyed Leaf Village, Sakura got up from the rubble and saw the massive vortex of wind and she was shocked at what she saw.

Sakura: All that Chakra is from Naruto!?

Neji: BYAKUGAN!

Neji tried to look at the vortex but it was so powerful that it was like looking at the bright light from a nuclear explosion. He pulled back in pain.

Tenten: Neji what's wrong!?

Neji: That vortex has so much chakra in it that it was like looking at 1,000 Suns.

Ino: It's that powerful!?

Kiba: How can that be?

When the vortex faded Naruto was forever changed. He had angel wings that were green and he had longer blond hair in a cronmage with light green highlights in his hair, He had a sleeveless green battle gi, green ANBU Pants, black shoes, nine orange tails and orange fox ears. When he opened his eyes they were green and slit.

Naruto: Where's Pain?

Vince: He's dead bro. We killed him.

Naruto: Good. I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Vince: Lets head back to the Leaf.

Carol: Okay.

They headed back to the Leaf and everyone cheered wildly for them. They were the heroes of the Leaf.

Vince rebuilt the Leaf to what it was and now they had one loose end to tie up. Destroy Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan were responsible for killing Naruto's family and making him a Jinchuriki and they are gonna pay dearly for it. Vince merged the Leaf with the Leaf from 3 and a half years ago and it was right around the time when Sasuke left the Leaf to join Orochimaru.

All the Akatsuki minus Konan are dead and she had become a Leaf Shinobi to atone for her crimes because she was lead down the wrong path.

Vince: We're heading to the Final Valley and destroy Sasuke and make him pay for everything he's done.

Naruto: That's right.

Sakura: What!? Why do you want to kill Sasuke!?

Vince: Because his clan is the true instigator behind the death of Naruto's family.

Naruto: Let me show you Sakura.

Naruto put his hand on her head and she saw a horrific revelation. She saw that Naruto is the Son of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and that it was an Uchiha that forced them to sacrifice themselves and seal the 9-tails into Naruto. She also saw the evils of the entirety of the Uchiha and the number of crimes they commited over the centuries and how they stole everyones hard work and destroyed so many lives. She saw Naruto's horrific childhood at the hands of the dumb doo-doo brains they called the villagers. She even saw how evil Sasuke was to the 20,000,000th degree and how he was an insane, psychopathic, 200,000% Pure Evil Monster of unimaginable horror. Sakura then saw everything that Naruto has done for her and realized what a heartless witch she was to him. When he did something nice for her, she would hit him. She saw that he really did save her from Gaara during the Chunin Exams, how he saved her from Drowning and more.

When it was done she broke down crying and she was really distraught.

Sakura: NARUTO!

She hugged him and was crying and wailing hard into him.

Naruto: Sakura it's all right.

Sakura: (Crying) Oh it's not all right Naruto! I was a monster to you! I never should've done all those things to you! I'm so sorry Naruto! I shouldn't have done all that to you!

Naruto's heart ached hearing her cry and more.

Naruto: Sakura I have already forgiven you for everything you did and you were just blinded by your fangirl impulses. It's not your fault. I've always loved you since we were in the Academy. You're the most beautiful, smartest and most amazing kunoichi that I've ever known and you always will be no matter what.

Sakura: Oh Naruto!

They kissed and it was an awesome feeling for Naruto. They were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Vince: That was awesome bro.

Carol: Lets head out guys.

Sakura: Right. I want to make that wretch pay for ruining my Naruto!

Vince: Lets go.

They flew off to the Final Valley. They arrived in 20 minutes.

* * *

WARNING: This part is really gruesome. Read at your own risk.

They arrived at the Final Valley.

Vince: So this is the Final Valley.

Naruto: Yes. It's the sight of where our villages founding fathers Hashirama's Senju the 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha the Leader of The Uchiha Clan fought with everything they had and in the end the 1st Hokage won and Madara died.

Carol: That's amazing.

Vince: Yeah. [Sees Evil Sasuke] There he is on the statue of Madara Uchiha. Lets get him.

They went at him and Vince punched Evil Sasuke in the face and sent him in the water.

SPLASH!

They landed on the surface of the water and Sasuke got up.

Naruto: Hello Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke: So it's you. The hopeless little knucklehead and I see you have friends with you.

Naruto: Your clan killed my mom and dad Sasuke. And now I'm going to avenge them by killing you. Your brother did me a favor and killed them for me.

Evil Sasuke was enraged when he heard him say that.

Evil Sasuke: (Angry) What did you say!?

Vince: You heard him. Or are you too deaf and braindead from all that talk about power?

Sakura: It's over Sasuke. I don't know what I ever saw in you as a kid but now I know the truth.

Evil Sasuke: What truth?

Sakura: That you are nothing more than a selfish, arrogant, heartless, power hungry, megalomaniacal, ruthless monster with no love for anyone other than yourself and people like you are the scum of the world.

Carol: That's right and rogues like you deserve to be forever damned.

Evil Sasuke: (ENRAGED) HOW DARE YOU ALL TALK TO ME THIS WAY!?

Vince: We can talk to you however we want.

Naruto: So get ready Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan meets its end today.

Vince: You will pay for everything your clan has done over the centuries.

Evil Sasuke: You think you have what it takes to face me? I'm an elite from the strongest clan in the world.

Vince: Enough you Freak!

Vince and Carol went Super Angel 4 and Naruto spread his wings and Sakura had the Hundred Strengths Seal appear in the middle of her forehead.

Carol: Your overconfidence will be your undoing.

Vince: Lets dance.

(Tourniquet by EvanEscence Plays)

They dash at Evil Sasuke and Vince punched him in the face and Carol kicked him in the back. Naruto punched Evil Sasuke in the face and they engaged in a brutal and extremely savage and ferocious fist fight. They broke away and Evil Sasuke threw a kunai with a paper bomb and Naruto fired a blast of wind that blew it back and it exploded.

Evil Sasuke: Why you!? (Goes through Hand Signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

He fired a huge fireball at Naruto and he fired a massive ball of wind and it destroyed the fireball.

Carol fired Godzilla's Orange Atomic Ray and it hit him in the chest and blew his shirt apart and little explosions blew holes in his body. He was in a lot of pain but he was really strong.

Evil Sasuke: I HATE YOU!

Their auras flared up to an extreme intensity.

Carol: Thanks for the power boost fool!

Evil Sasuke: I'll show you that I'm stronger than all of you!

He fired another fireball and Carol fired another atomic ray and the blasts collided and they exploded with incredible power and most of the valley was turned into a sea of fire.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it into Evil Sasuke's back and sent him crashing into a cliff.

He exploded out of the rubble and Vince charged and punched Evil Sasuke in the face and they locked hands and Vince and Evil Sasuke's auras flared up. Vince's Aura was Blue and Evil Sasuke's was pitch black. Their powers clashed and the energy from their intense power was causing the entirety of the planet to quake violently. The skies darkened with storm clouds and lightning was striking everywhere and setting the forests on fire. Vince kicked Evil Sasuke in the face and they went at eachother in a savage fistfight and it was brutal. They backed away and Vince kicked him in the face and they saw his Curse Mark spreading.

Carol: His Curse Mark is acting up.

Naruto: Now things are getting interesting.

Sakura: Yeah.

Vince: So its come to this.

Sasuke then went into his Level 2 Curse Mark Form.

Vince: So this is your Curse Mark Form. I must say it makes you look uglier than you were before. But for the record I was holding back myself.

Carol: Me too. Now you will face our true power.

Vince: And just for the record Sasuke we were just warming up.

Evil Sasuke was now blinded by anger.

(Gohan's Anger Theme plays)

The ground was shaking worse than it did before and the lightning in the skies intensified. Vince and Carol were thinking about everything they went through and all the friends they have and the support we gave them and how they became much stronger they became with them. Suddenly their power skyrocketed to an incredible level and in a massive blinding flash of light they released the full extent of their power in a powerful burst of energy. The Light was so bright that it could be seen all the way from the Hidden Rock.

When the light faded Vince and Carol were forever changed. They were now Super Angel 10,000. Their power was incredible and they were now far stronger than ever before.

Vince: Now this is the kind of power that you should be afraid of Sasuke.

Evil Sasuke was enraged by the feel of their massive power.

Evil Sasuke: I WANT THAT POWER!

He dashed and he tried to punch and kick Vince and Carol at a relentless level. But they were dodging all of his attacks with incredible speed. Evil Sasuke then punched Vince in the face, but Evil Sasuke got the biggest surprising shock of his life when he saw that his punch to his face didn't even make him flinch. Even with the help of Orochimaru's power he was no match for the sheer magnitude of Vince's power.

Vince: If that is all that you're made of Sasuke, it's really pathetic. And you call yourself an Elite. You're nothing more than a low grade amateur.

But when Evil Sasuke heard that word he snapped and released all of his power in a massive and unrelenting explosion of insane anger and rage! He was so out of his mind with so much rage and fury that it was beyond all forms of human comprehension. He was clenching his fists so hard that blood was gushing out of them. He went at Vince and Carol with such relentless rage and fury and he and Vince & Carol clashed in a ferocious fistfight of incredible power. The fight was so explosive and powerful that it was unbelievable. Massive Shockwaves and fiery explosions destroyed the entire landscape around them and were setting much of the area on fire. Evil Sasuke was not gonna stop until he kills them. He was completely out of his mind with so much ballistic fury that it completely destroyed his sanity to beyond the point of zero reasoning. The arteries and veins in his eyes were showing. This shows that his blood pressure was through the roof. He was completely insane with rage.

Evil Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU!

Evil Sasuke then backed away and he charged up a Chidori to beyond Maximum Power.

Vince: So that's how you want to go. Carol lets waste this monster!

Carol: You got it.

Vince & Carol: (Cups Hands to Side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!

Evil Sasuke: You're all finished!

He charged.

Vince & Carol: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They fired a Kamehameha Wave at Evil Sasuke and he jabbed the energy blast and it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that the blast vaporized everything within the blast radius and the shockwave from the explosion blew everything away with incredible power. A Massive Mushroom Cloud could be seen for miles. When the smoke cleared the entire Final Valley was completely reduced to rubble and was completely engulfed in a raging inferno.

Naruto: Wow! What power!

Sakura: Unbelievable! How can they have such enormous power?

Naruto: Bro and sis worked so hard to get where they're at.

Sakura: Incredible.

Vince and Carol were not even in the least bit exhausted. But when the smoke cleared they saw that Evil Sasuke was still standing but he was severely drained. But his insanity was still giving him more Chakra.

Carol: I'm impressed you were able to survive that.

Vince: Yes but his Chakra has been drained. Now I'll finish him.

Evil Sasuke: I will kill you!

He starts charging them and Vince charged and had his fist ready.

Vince: You will pay for everything your clan has done!

Evil Sasuke: My Clan is the Future of this world!

Vince: There is no future for you! You and your clan are not and ever will be Welcome Here! SUPER DRAGON FIST!

He had a Golden Dragon form around him and he plowed all the way through Evil Sasuke's torso with devastating force and he had a huge hole in him and blew out the entirety of his chest. Kakashi arrived and he saw Evil Sasuke with a huge hole through him. Then Evil Sasuke exploded all over the place as a pile of burning embers.

KABOOOOOMMMMM!

Vince: That's it for him.

Carol: It sure is. Sasuke was no match for all of us.

Sakura: No he wasn't.

Vince and Carol powered down.

Vince: We won guys. Sasuke is dead and the Uchiha Clan along with him.

Sakura: Yep.

Evil Sasuke's charred headband was all that was left of him.

Vince picked it up and slashed through the symbol of the Leaf.

Vince: Burn in Hell, Sasuke Uchiha along with the rest of your wretched clan.

Vince merged Naruto and Sakura and all of the Leaf with their counterparts and the Simulation ended. They came out and we were cheering wildly for them.

Me: Awesome job partner!

Vince: Thanks J.D.

Luna: That was rockin dude!

Luan: It sure was.

Maggie: That was so awesome.

Haiku: It sure was.

Linka: Yeah. Our next game is a Humiliation session with the Griffin's.

Vince: All right!

Carol: This is gonna be awesome! As always.

Me: Yep.

We went to the heart of the City.

* * *

In the heart of the city we were ready for more humiliation.

Me: Okay partner. Since it's your birthday you get to have first crack at them.

Vince: Okay. Watch this.

Vince pulled out a huge rotten watermelon and it smelled really horrible.

Varie: Ugh! That watermelon smells really horrible!

Vince: It's a really rotten watermelon.

Lana: Cool!

Vince: J.D., Varie can you help me sling it to Peter?

Me: You got it partner.

I pull out a giant rubber band and stretch it. I give one end to Varie and we stretch it and Vince pulled it back a long way.

Vince: Watch this guys. Rotten Apple in the face.

Vince let the watermelon go and it hit Peter square in the face with tremendous force and it splattered all over him.

KERSPLAT!

Me: Bullseye!

Carol: Nice shot!

Everyone laughed at Peter and he was covered in rotten watermelon and juice.

Peter: You know you are one majorly disgusting bunch of freaks, you know that!?

Me: Ah your brother bites whale barnacles!

Everyone: Oooohhhh!

Lincoln: I got something.

Lincoln walked up to Lois and put a cigar in her mouth and lit it and ran. It exploded in her face.

KABOOM!

We laughed at Lois.

Me: The old exploding cigar trick. Always a classic. Great job buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Luan: That's one Smoke that goes out with a Bang! (Laughs) Get it?

We all laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: (Laughs) It sure was.

Jared: I got something. I always wanted to try this. Luan may I borrow a Branding Iron?

Luan: Sure Jared.

She pulled out a case and it was full of Branding Irons.

Jared: Lets see. [Sees a good branding iron] This one is perfect.

Luan: That's a good one Jared.

Jared: No need to light it Luan. I can do it.

Luan: Okay.

Jared walked up to Peter and pulled his pants down and used his fire powers to make the branding iron red hot.

He stuck the brand on Peter and he screamed in pain. On his butt was the name Fart Face.

Jared: This is what you get for farting in Meg's face all the time.

Jared cooled down the branding iron and took a picture of the brand.

He showed it to everyone and we were laughing at him.

Meg: That's a good name for him.

Jared: It sure is. Thanks for letting me borrow this Luan. [Gives the branding iron back to her]

Luan: You're welcome Jared.

Linka: I got something.

Linka pulled out a little red candy.

Lola: A piece of candy?

Linka: Not just any piece of candy Lola. This is the spiciest and hottest candy in the world. It's the Dragons Breath Inferno Candy Ball. It's infused with pure Capsaicin Extract from the Hottest Pepper on the planet - The Dragons Breath Pepper.

A nuclear explosion forms in the background behind it for a dramatic effect and Satanic Cultist music could be heard.

We all gasp in sheer horror.

Lori: That candy will literally kill them!

Lucy: I'll make sure they get a proper funeral.

Me: Oh this is gonna be good!

Kakashi: I had no idea that there is a candy that is that spicy and potent.

Me: Me neither Kakashi-sensei. I saw these candies on the internet and it's like handling pellets made of pure Uranium or Plutonium enhanced 100-fold.

Kakashi: I believe it J.D.

Linka took out the candy from the packet and gave it to Peter and when he tasted it he screamed in excruciating pain as a massive burst of fire exploded from his mouth.

Me: Hit the deck!

We ducked and Lola, Aylene and Yuko were absorbing the fire and we were laughing at him and it was too funny.

Lana: I got something I can do.

Lana pulled out a container of extra strong itching powder and she shoved it down Peter and Lois' pants and they were itching like crazy.

We were laughing at them some more.

Lana: Extra strong itching powder.

Luan: That's something to scratch up! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Rachel: It sure was.

Aylene: That was a good one.

Me: I got something. Be right back.

I used Instant Transmission and beam somewhere.

I went to Tehran, Iran and met the Dirtiest Man in The World - Amou Haji. He never took a bath for 60 years. YUCK! I gave him some Iranian Money and took him with me to America for a job.

Me: Guys this is Amou Haji, the man that went the longest ever without taking a bath. He went for 60 years without one and the Guinness Book of World Records calls him the Dirtiest Man in the world.

Everyone: EW!

Lana: Awesome!

Lana was in the presence of a legend.

Amou rubbed his stinky pits in Peter's face and he broke away and he was hurling his guts out and Amou farted in Lois' face and she did the same thing.

We laughed at them and we were rolling on the floor.

I beam him back to Iran.

Ace: I would like to try something.

Me: Go for it Mariah.

Ace walked up to them and her eyes glowed orange and Lois and Peter saw everything turned into sweet food.

Peter: Oh wow! Give me all that chocolate!

Lois: (Muffled) I want some sweets!

Me: What did you make them see Mariah?

Ace: I made them see everything as Sweets.

Me: The Old Sweet Tooth Insanity trick. Very clever. Great job.

Vince: That was so much fun!

Me: It sure was.

* * *

Back at home we had an entertainment show.

Me: We have a great show for you all. We're gonna be singing for you all. First up is Lincoln Loud.

The curtain opened and Lincoln had a guitar with him.

Lincoln: My song for you all is The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks.

Me: Good choice buddy. Not really a fan of country western music but that's one of my favorites that I've known since I was a little kid.

Lincoln: Cool.

Lincoln started playing and the room turned into a raging thunderstorm with lots of lightning and thunder was rumbling.

Lincoln: (Singing)

Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for a miracle  
And hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That has kept him out all night  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls

The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls

We cheered wildly for Lincoln.

Me: Great job buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Lana: That was awesome Lincoln!

Me: It sure was. Next we have Lori.

Lori came on.

Lori: I'm going to be singing to you all Adiemus by Karl Jenkins.

Me: That's one of my favorites. I've known that song for a long time.

Lori: I love the beauty of it.

The room turned into the beauty of the Great Barrier Reef from Australia.

Lori: (Singing Divinely)

heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee...  
adie adie mus ta de adie adie a mus ta  
adie na ta mus ta me adua  
adie adie tu e ma de adie adie tu e ma adie adie tu e made...

adie adie mus ta de adie adie a mus ta  
adie na ta mus ta me adua  
adie adie tu e ma de adie adie tu e ma adie adie tu e made...

ademade tu e made ha  
ade made tu e ma  
hade made tu e ma cora,  
hade made tu e ma cora ( haye , waye...)  
hade made tu e ma cora ( haye , waye...)

ha une wa en , ha un wa hee e (2x)  
adie adie a mus ta de  
adie adie a mus ta  
adie a nade a mus ta adua  
adie adie tu e ma , adie adie tu e ma ,  
adie adie tu e made nade...

yakama yamaya kayame ( ha do way hee hee...) ( 6x)  
yaa , kaa haa maa mee ( hadua)  
yaa , kaa haa maa mee hadua ( haye ,waye...)

We saw many different kinds of fish and more and even mermaids. It was breathtaking.

When the song ended we cheered wildly for her and we had no idea she could sing with such divine beauty.

Me: Way to go Lori! That was amazing!

Bobby: Oh Babe that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing so beautifully!

Ronnie Anne: That was so awesome!

Lori: Thanks guys. And thanks Boo Boo Bear.

Me: It was awesome. Next is Laney Loud.

Laney: Thank you. My song for you all is Calling Me Home by Kate Price.

Me: Another one of my favorites. Good choice Laney.

Laney began playing a guitar and the area changed into a beautiful forest in Russia.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

In the shadow of the night I hear you calling out my name  
Never heard your voice before, yet it sounds the same  
As I had imagined it on a thousand nights before  
Never thought you'd come for me, lost forevermore

But I can hear you calling, calling me home  
I can hear you calling, calling me home

I can feel the pounding of his heart within my breast  
Ever beating, ever drumming, it never seems to rest  
It drives me on, leads me where my other senses fail  
Leads me down this road to you, lit with moonlight pale

And I can hear you calling, calling me home  
I can hear you calling, calling me home

As I approach the clearing, I recognize this place  
And you with the heavens, shining in your face  
A spirit strong and gentle, I ache to hold you in my arms  
I feel as I have fallen under some forgotten charm

And I can hear you calling, calling me home  
I can hear you calling, calling me home

Vapor in the midnight air, a vision there you stand  
A broadsword and an eagle feather in your hands  
I know not of me body quakes with passion or with fear  
But as I reach my arms to you, you disappear

But I can hear you calling, calling me home  
I can hear you calling, calling me home

Awake I sit bolt upright, I'm safe within my bed  
The power of your calling still echoes in my head  
Who or what you are, I guess I'll never really know  
But every time you come for me, I'll go I can hear you calling, calling me home

We cheered wildly for her when the song was done.

Luna: Lanes that was rockin'!

Luan: It sure was. Laney has an awesome singing voice.

Lynn: She sure does.

Laney: Thanks guys.

Me: Great performance Laney. That was really well done. Next up is Lucy.

Lucy came on.

Lucy: My song for you all is It's the Fear by Within Temptation.

Me: Great choice Lucy. One of my favorites.

Lucy: I know.

The song started and the room turned into a huge void of darkness and the Star of Satan appeared in fire.

Lucy: (Singing Divinely)

It waits for the day, I will let it out  
To give it a reason, to give it its might

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escaping  
Because my fate is horror and doom

Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escaping  
Because my fate is horror and doom

Long ago, it came to me and ever since that day,  
Infected with it's rage  
But it ends today

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escaping  
Because my fate is horror and doom

We saw horrific demons, monsters and everything that was dark and scary.

When the song ended we cheered wildly for Lucy.

Me: Lucy that was awesome!

Lucy: Thanks J.D. I have a voice that sounds just like Sharon Den Adel when I sing.

Me: I believe it.

Laney: I was shocked myself.

Luna: Luce change that was rockin'! YEAH!

Me: It sure was. Now next is Lola.

Lola: I'm gonna be singing Major Tom by Peter Schilling.

Me: Good choice Lola. One of my favorites from the 1980's and Peter Schilling used to be one of the Legendary Moody Blues.

Lola: Neat.

The song started and the room turned into an illusion of us above planet Earth.

Lola: (Singing Divinely)

Standing there alone  
The ship is waiting  
All systems are go  
"Are you sure?"  
Control is not convinced  
But the computer  
Has the evidence  
No need to abort  
The countdown starts

Watching in a trance  
The crew is certain  
Nothing left to chance  
All is working  
Trying to relax  
Up in the capsule  
"Send me up a drink"  
Jokes Major Tom  
The count goes on

Four, three, two, one  
Earth below us  
Drifting, falling  
Floating weightless  
Calling, calling home

Second stage is cut  
We're now in orbit  
Stabilizers up  
Running perfect  
Starting to collect  
Requested data  
"What will it affect  
When all is done?"  
Thinks Major Tom

Back at ground control  
There is a problem  
"Go to rockets full"  
Not responding  
"Hello, Major Tom  
Are you receiving?  
Turn the thrusters on  
We're standing by"  
There's no reply

Four, three, two, one  
Earth below us  
Drifting, falling  
Floating weightless  
Calling, calling home

Across the stratosphere  
A final message  
"Give my wife my love"  
Then nothing more

Far beneath the ship  
The world is mourning  
They don't realize  
He's alive  
No one understands  
But Major Tom sees  
"Now the light commands  
This is my home  
I'm coming home"

Earth below us  
Drifting, falling  
Floating weightless  
Coming home

Earth below us  
Drifting, falling  
Floating weightless  
Coming home

Earth below us  
Drifting, falling  
Floating weightless  
Coming, coming  
Home  
Home  
Home  
Home

Home  
Home  
Home  
Home

The song also showed us some of the most famous rocket launches and disasters of the 20th century and early 2000's. We saw the 1986 Challenger Tragedy and the 2003 Columbia Tragedy.

We cheered wildly for Lola.

Me: That was awesome Lola.

Lola: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: I didn't know you could sing so good Lola.

Lola: It's a big talent Linky.

Me: I know those events that you showed us when you sang. They were the most famous rocket launches and failures in NASA. The most famous ones of them all were the 1986 Challenger Tragedy and the 2003 Columbia Tragedy.

Lana: What happened to the Challenger Shuttle, J.D.?

Me: That was a horrible tragedy Lana. It was back 32 years ago on January 28, 1986. 73 seconds into the launch, there was a fuel tank problem and the shuttle exploded. Killing all 7 people on board.

Everyone gasped.

Leni: That's totes awful.

Luan: It sure was.

Lynn: Yeah.

Lana: That's horrible. How did the Columbia Shuttle explode?

Me: That was a strange tragedy. On February 1, 2003 the Columbia Shuttle was returning from its two week mission and its heat shields failed to activate upon reentry into the planets atmosphere. The shuttle came in at about 35,000 miles per hour and it exploded into a thousand pieces. Killing all 7 people on board.

Lisa: It appears that there were a bunch of mechanical failures over the decades when we entered the Space Age.

Me: There were Lisa. That's because we didn't have the necessary parts over that length of time. Next is May and Yumi.

May: We're gonna sing I Got My Scream On by China Anne Mcclain.

Me: Ooh good choice.

They were singing and the area turned into a bog loaded with lots of butterflies.

May and Yumi: (Singing Divinely)

Yumi: Lost in the dark it's midnight (midnight)  
Stuck in between I can't hide (can't hide)  
Everywhere I turn they're out to get me on their side  
I'm freaking out in My my my my my mind

May: There's something in the air  
There's shadows everywhere  
Never been so scared beware  
Bewar-ar-ar-ar-are

May and Yumi: I got my scream on  
I feel the vib (Oh Yeah)  
I'm torn between there and here  
I got to choose the side  
I'm on before the break of dawn (yeah)  
I Got My Scream On

Yumi: Creeping around this madness (madness)  
No horror flick can top this (top this)  
Even in my heart they got me so divided  
Got to take control just sto-o-o-o-o-o stop it

May: There's something in the air  
There's shadows everywhere  
Never been so scared beware  
Bewar-ar-ar-ar-are

May and Yumi: I got my scream on  
I feel the vib (Oh Yeah)  
I'm torn between there and here  
I got to choose the side  
I'm on before the break of dawn (yeah)  
I Got My Scream On  
I feel the vib (Oh Yeah)  
I'm torn between there and here  
I got to choose the side  
I'm on before the break of dawn (yeah)

May: I just got to scream  
I just got to scream  
Yumi: (yeah) I just got to scream out  
I just got to scream

May and Yumi: I got my scream on  
I feel the vib (Oh Yeah)  
I'm torn between there and here  
I got to choose the side  
I'm on before the break of dawn (yeah)  
I Got My Scream On  
I feel the vib (Oh Yeah)  
I'm torn between there and here  
I got to choose the side  
I'm on before the break of dawn (yeah)  
I Got My Scream On

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: That was awesome girls! Well done!

May: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Now for me. I'm going to sing my mothers favorite song by Journey: Separate Ways.

I start playing the song and the room turned into a mountainous planet.

Me: (Singing Divinely)

Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways

If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain

If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care, my love  
Miss you, love

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways

If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

No

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you

If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you

I still love you, girl  
I really love you, girl

And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No, no

My mom was dancing like mad and she was enamored by it. When I was done everyone cheered wildly.

Me: THANK YOU!

Luna: J.D. You are rockin'!

Sam: That's rockin' LOVE! YEAH!

Me: Thank you guys. Thank you. Now we have Kevin and Duncan.

Duncan: We're gonna be singing The Boys are Back from High School Musical 3

Me: Good choice guys.

The song was playing and we were in a High School Hallway.

Kevin & Duncan: (Singing)

Kevin: Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
Duncan: We could be anything we wanna be  
Kevin: We can tell by the noise  
That the boys are back again  
Duncan: Together making history  
Both: It's time to show how  
Kevin: To be a super hero  
Both: Just like a showdown  
Duncan: Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
Both: We're the best, no doubt  
Kevin: Doin' it like we used to do  
Both: This is our town  
Duncan: And I'm telling you  
Both: OOOHHH

Both: The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back...going to do it again  
Going to wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

[Troy:] Keep coming with the right, Win the fight, every single time  
[Chad:] Undefeated here in our house, yeah  
[Both:] We can rock, we can shock  
Any time we like  
Duncan: And tonight we're going all out  
Both: It's time to show how  
Kevin: To be a super hero  
Both: Just like a showdown  
Duncan: Keep the pedal to the metal, go!  
Both: We're the best, no doubt  
Kevin: Doing it like we used to do  
Both: This is our town  
Duncan: And I'm telling you, oh  
Look out

Both: The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back...going to do it again  
Going to wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back

Kevin: Here to change the world  
Duncan: To solve the mystery, fight the battle  
Both: Save the girl  
(no one) No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules  
OOOHHH  
(instrumental)

Both: The boys are back  
Ohhh, yeah  
The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
Climbing up the walls  
Any time we want  
Kevin: No need to worry, cause  
Both: The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, look out now  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Duncan: And we make it look good  
Both: The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Tearing down the walls  
Any time we want  
I'm sure that you know by now

Both: The boys are back!

We cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome boys!

Duncan: Thanks J.D.

Kevin: Thanks man.

Eddy: Great job guys.

Me: Yeah. Next up is Varie.

Varie: I'm gonna be singing Neverending Story by Limahl.

Me: Great song choice. I've known that song since I was little. It was made 34 years ago in The Neverending Story from 1984.

Varie: That's right.

Lincoln: That's cool.

Vince: I can't wait.

Varie started playing and it turned into a beautiful sky loaded with clouds everywhere.

Varie: (Singing Divinely)

Turn around  
Look at what you see  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams

Make believe I'm everywhere  
Given in the light  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be

Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Show no fear  
For she may fade away  
In your hand  
The birth of a new day

Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...  
Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...  
Never ending story  
Ahahah ahahah ahahah...

We saw beautiful cloud formations and more. When it was done we cheered wildly and Me and Varie kissed.

Me: Varie that was awesome!

Varie: Thanks hon.

Me: You're welcome. Next up is Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks dad. I'm going to be singing Rain by Madonna.

Me: Good choice. I've known that song for a long time.

Nicole started playing and the area became a huge thunderstorm and it started raining and lightning was striking.

I feel it, it's coming

 _[Chorus:]_

Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain

When your lips are burning mine  
And you take the time to tell me how you feel  
When you listen to my words  
And I know you've heard, I know it's real  
Rain is what this thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your

 _[chorus]_

When you looked into my eyes  
And you said goodbye could you see my tears  
When I turned the other way  
Did you hear me say  
I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky  
You promised me when you said goodbye  
That you'd return when the storm was done  
And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun  
Till I feel your

 _[chorus]_

 _[The sun peared through a hole in the storm clouds]_

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say, never go away

Waiting is the hardest thing  
(It's strange I feel like I've known you before)  
I tell myself that if I believe in you  
(And I want to understand you)  
In the dream of you  
(More and more)  
With all my heart and all my soul  
(When I'm with you)  
That by sheer force of will  
(I feel like a magical child)  
I will raise you from the ground  
(Everything strange)  
And without a sound you'll appear  
(Everything wild)  
And surrender to me, to love

[Lightning strikes everywhere at a ferocious level]

Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your

Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like _[repeat]_

 _[chorus]_

Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like

Rain, I feel it, it's coming  
Your love's coming down like

[A rainbow shined in the storm clouds]

I'll stand out on a mountain top and wait for you to call my name

Rain

We cheered wildly for Nicole but we were soaking wet.

Me: That was awesome Nicole!

Nicole: Thanks dad.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Paige: It sure was Linky.

Rachel: That is gonna be one of my favorite songs.

Me: I'm glad Rach. Next is Natilee.

Natilee: Thanks dad. I have two songs for you all to play. My 1st song is Téir Abhaile Riú. That's Celtic Gaelic for Oh Go Home.

Me: Interesting.

Natilee began playing and it turned into the beautiful Irish Lands.

Natilee: (Singing)

Look how the lights of the town  
The lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to Galway now  
Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Galway where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there  
Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them, whoo!

Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next she's going to Galway  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Galway for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you  
The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you

Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta

Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhaile gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
Do mhargadh de, do mhargadh déanta

We cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Natilee: Thanks dad. Now my next song is called Siúil A Rúin. That's Gaelic for Walk My Love. It's an ancient Irish Ballad that's about a woman waiting for her love to return to her from an event called the Glorius Revolution of 1688.

Jessie K: That event was known as the bloodless war. In 1689 it ended with the ousting of King James II of England and the start of the reign of King William III and Queen Mary II.

Laney: Wow! That's interesting.

Brittney: It sure is. It's one of my favorite events in Celtic History.

Linka: That's cool.

Natilee: Yeah.

The music played.

Natilee: (Singing)

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
Until every tear would turn a mill

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red  
And 'round the world I'll beg my bread  
Until my parents shall wish me dead

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin  
Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin  
Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán

We cheered wildly for her.

Me: That was awesome Natilee!

Lincoln: It sure was.

Vince: Great job!

Natilee: Thanks guys.

Me: Awesome job Natilee. Next is Jared.

Jared: Thanks dad. I have two songs for you all. My 1st song for you all is from my grandpas movie from his past: El Dorado by George Alexander.

Linka: I remember that song.

Lily: That was an awesome song.

Jared starts playing and the room turned into Ship Rock in New Mexico.

Jared: (Singing)

Through sunshine and shadow, from darkness till noon  
Over mountains that reach from the sky to the moon.  
A man with a dream that will never let go  
Keeps searching to find El Dorado. So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado. The wind becomes bitter, the sky turns to gray.  
His body grows weary, he can't find his way.  
But he'll never turn back though he's lost in the snow...  
For he has to find El Dorado. So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado. My daddy once told me what a man ought to be.  
There's much more to life than the things we can see.  
And the godliest mortal you ever will know  
Is the one with the dream of El Dorado. So ride, boldly ride, to the end of the rainbow.  
Ride, boldly ride, till you find El Dorado.

When the song ended we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome son!

Jared: Thanks dad. It's one of my favorites. My next song is White Lightning by George Jones. Do you guys know what White Lightning is?

Lisa: It's an alcoholic beverage that is known as Moonshine.

Me: That's right Lisa. White Lightning is considered one of the most notorious drinks in all of the East Coast and it was very popular during the Prohibition Era in the 1920's.

Jared: That's right. That stuff to people tastes like you're drinking Kerosene. YUCK! I wouldn't even drink that stuff even if you paid me or held a gun to my head. But anyway this was George Jones most famous song. He died in 2013 and his legacy lives on.

Jared started playing and it turned into the Appalachian Mountains of North Carolina.

Jared: (Singing)

Well in North Carolina way back in the hills me and my old pappy and he had him a still  
He brewed white lightnin till the sun went down  
Then he'd fill up a jug and he'd pass it around  
Mighty mighty pleasin my pappy's corn squeezin (whew (Hiccup) white lightnin)  
Well the G men T men revenoers too searchin for the place where he made his brew  
They were lookin tryin' to book him but my pappy kept on cookin  
(Whew (Hiccup) white lightnin)

Well I asked my old pappy why he called his brew  
White lightnin stead of mountain dew  
I took a little sip and right away I knew  
And my eyes bugged out and my face turned blue  
Light has started flashin thunder started krashin (whew (Hiccup) white lightnin)  
Well the G men T men revenoers too searchin for the place where he made his brew  
They were lookin tryin' to book him but my pappy kept on cookin  
(Whew (Hiccup) white lightnin)

Well a city slicker came and he said I'm tough  
I think I want to taste that powerful stuff  
He took one slug and he drank it right down I heard him moanin' as he hit the ground  
Mighty mighty pleasin you'r pappy's corn squeezin (whew (Hiccup) white lightnin)  
Well the G men T men revenoers too searchin for the place where he made his brew  
They were lookin tryin' to book him but my pappy kept on cookin  
(Whew (Hiccup) ooh that's all they hold at me)

Everyone cheered wildly for him.

Me: Great job son! That was awesome!

Jared: Thanks dad.

Me: Next up is Brittney.

Brittney: My song that I'm gonna play for you is The Mummers Dance by Loreena McKennitt.

Me: One of my favorites. Good choice.

Brittney was playing and the area changed into the beautiful River of Five Colors in Colombia.

Brittney: (Singing Divinely)

When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair

When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light

We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay

Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year

The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days

We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay

And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone

"A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of Our Lord's hand"

We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay

When the song was done we cheered wildly for her.

Me: That was awesome Brittney!

Brittney: Thanks Dad.

Me: Next is Luna and Sam.

Luna: We're gonna be singing Rock you Like a Hurricane by the Scorpions.

Sam: It's gonna be awesome luvs.

Me: Good choice. One of my favorites.

The song played and the area turned into the eye of a Hurricane. It was Hurricane Isabel, the Strongest Hurricane from the 2003 Atlantic Hurricane Season.

Luna and Sam: (Singing)

It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
It scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin?  
The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud  
Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose  
The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs the show  
He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, baby)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

Rock you like a hurricane

It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
It scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin?

The night is calling  
I have to go  
The wolf is hungry  
He runs the show  
He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win  
On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting

Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Are you ready, baby?)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane (Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
Here I am  
Rock you like a hurricane

Luna: GOOD NIGHT ESTATE!

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: That was great girls! Way to go!

Sam: Thanks J.D.

Luna: We rocked it Love!

Me: You both sure did. Now our last song for this is from Lily.

Lily: Hey guys. I'm gonna be doing my favorite song Ave Maria.

Lisa: An Opera Song. (Excited)

Me: That's one of the most gut-wrenching funeral songs. It means Hail Mary and it was created by Franz Schubert.

Lily: That's right. I'm gonna be doing the one from Fantasia.

Me: That's always been one of my favorites.

Lily started playing the harp and the room turned into a beautiful sunset glow with rays of light shining through the clouds.

Lily: (Singing Divinely)

Ave Maria!  
Now your ageless bell  
so sweetly sounds for listening ears,  
from heights of Heaven to brink of Hell  
in tender notes have echoed through the years.  
Aloft from earth's far boundaries  
Each poor petition, every prayer,  
the hopes of foolish ones and wise  
must mount in thanks or grim despair.  
Ave Maria!

Ave Maria!  
You were not spared  
one pang of flesh, or mortal tear;  
So rough the paths your feet have shared,  
So great the bitter burden of your fear.  
Your heart has bled with every beat.  
In dust you laid your weary head,  
the hopeless vigil of defeat was yours  
and flinty stone for bread  
Ave Maria!

Ave Maria!  
Heaven's Bride.  
The bells ring out in solemn praise,  
for you, the anguish and the pride.  
The living glory of our nights, of our nights and days.  
The Prince of Peace your arms embrace,  
while hosts of darkness fade and cower.  
Oh save us, mother full of grace,  
In life and in our dying hour,  
Ave Maria!

As the song played we were all crying in tears of happiness and we had our hearts touched. It was one of the most memorable and most gut-wrenching songs of all time.

When the song ended we were cheering wildly and it was a great way to finish a great session of entertainment.

Me: There you all have it. Happy Birthday Vince.

Megan: Happy Birthday big bro.

Sarah: Same here.

Vince: Thank you so much guys! You all made this the most awesome and greatest 23rd Birthday ever!

Me: We're glad you had fun partner.

We had an awesome time and it was a party worth remembering.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Happy 23rd Birthday Vince. I'm happy we could write this chapter for you. NicoChan11 gave me the song ideas and the humiliation pranks while the rest was all done by me. Let me know what you all think. I did this chapter as a tribute to the great George Jones.

RIP George Jones - September 12, 1931 to April 26, 2013.

See you all next time.

Songs and elements belong to their rightful owners.


	416. A Family of Bears

It starts in the living room on the sofa. We were watching TV and playing cards.

Captain America: So this Sartorius person was going to use the Light of Destruction to destroy the universe?

Jaden: That's right. Good thing J.D. arrived in Duel Academy to arrest Crowler or we would've never been aware of it.

Syrus: Can you imagine what would've happened if J.D. hadn't informed us about Sartorius?

Mindy: I think he might've actually gone with his plan to brainwash everyone.

Chazz: He probably would've gone after me first.

Bastion: Sheppard most likely would've started another tournament if that happened.

Alexis: Well, let's not think about what might've happened. Besides, Sartorius is dead anyway. He can't hurt anyone anymore.

Me: Yeah. Had we not stop him he would've ultimately destroyed the entire universe.

Lincoln: It was horrible what he did.

Laney: It sure was.

Maria: And now he's in the darkness of Hell for all eternity.

Me: Yep.

Natilee: I have a dark secret I never told you about.

Lincoln: What's wrong Natilee?

Natilee always had a headband on and when she took it off she revealed a Sun-Shape Scar right in the Middle of her forehead.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: That's a nasty scar.

Laney: How did you get that?

Natilee: When I was born I was kidnapped by a cult that worshiped the Sun and they branded me with this symbol in the middle of my forehead.

Me: That's terrible.

Lori: It sure is. And they literally gave you that scar as a baby? That's bad.

Natilee: Yeah. Dad killed the cult in the future.

Me: I'm glad I did.

Isabelle: I have a secret too.

Isabelle lifted up her shirt and on her back was a long scar that went all the way from her lower back to her lower neck.

Me: Ooh!

Lincoln: Geez. What happened to your back Isabelle?

Isabelle: I had a nasty bacterial infection that was destroying my spine. When I was 13 I had a nasty and aggressive bacterial infection that was destroying my spine. The doctors had no choice but to replace my whole spine and the pain it had was excruciating. It felt like they were tearing my organs out. They replaced my spine with a cybernetically enhanced version of it.

Lola: Ooh! That must've really hurt.

Lana: Yeah that must've really been painful.

Isabelle: For me "Painful" is an understatement. [Pulls out a photo] Here's what my spine looked like when the doctors removed it.

The photo showed Isabelle's spine and it was all black, rotten and gangrenous and it looked like something that was pulled out of a rotten corpse.

Lana: That is disgusting!

Lola: No kidding Lana. Isabelle that is awful!

Lori: No kidding. That is literally the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

Me: That is horrible.

Isabelle: Yeah. The doctors diagnosed me with Gangrenous Necrotizing Osteomyelitis, an extremely rare and potentially fatal bacterial infection that destroys the spinal column. Only 1 in 840 million people get it.

Lucy: Gasp! That's horrible.

Lisa: A medical disease like that is highly possible. But because of its rare incidence rate, us finding a cure for it without the removal of the spinal vertabrae is highly unlikely.

Isabelle: That's right Lisa. The reason for that is because the bacteria that it's caused by is immune to all antibiotics. That's what makes it potentially fatal.

Lincoln: What kind of bacteria causes it?

Isabelle: Believe it or not it's the same bacteria that causes Tuberculosis. But it's fully immune to antibiotics. It's what doctors call a Super Bacteria. But because it's so rare hardly any cases of it have been reported around the world.

Laney: That's awful Isabelle.

Lana: Is this disease contagious?

Isabelle: Yes, but it can only be transfered through the mouth.

Me: Whoa! That's awful.

Spiderman: Yeah Isabelle. You've essentially been through a war.

Isabelle: I know. But my story does not end there. The new Spine I got enhanced my strength, reflexes and speed by 300 times and I had to get used to it after I recovered. While I rested during my recovery I had a vision and I saw the spirits of the animals and all that they represent and it was an amazing thing. I saw a wolf and it came to me. When I woke up I had this really cool ring on my middle finger and it had the wolf in it. That's how I became the Shaman of my family. I have this amazing power that lets me know what everyones spirit animal is.

Me: That's incredible.

Laney: Yeah. What's my Spirit Animal?

Isabelle: Your spirit animal Laney is the deer for Gentleness, Understanding and a need to not push others into change and nudge others in the right direction.

Isabelle sent blue dust and formed a ring on Laney's right middle finger and it had a brown gem with a deer on it.

Laney: Wow!

Lola: Laney that is a beautiful ring.

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: It's amazing.

Captain America: Yeah (To Maria) It was amazing that you got cured right before your former Meta Breed teeammates were defeated.

Francis: I honestly didn't expect that as well. As for me, I was defeated by Lola and Talia.

Teresa: And J.D. managed to cure me after a brief fight.

Captain America: What about the rest of your former allies?

Rubberband Man: Well, J.D. defeated my brother Ebon, Flamebird took out Puff, Static took down Kangor, Gear knocked out Ferret, and I helped Linka and Lincoln take down Hyde and Tantrum. Replay was knocked out way before the fight even started.

Captain America: I wonder why Ebon didn't ally himself with Magneto.

Maria: I'm wondering that myself. Now that I think about it, Ebon and Magneto are both similar in many ways.

Then we heard pecking on the window.

We saw a crow pecking and Laney went over.

Laney: What's wrong?

Crow: There's a disturbance over in the far north near Nunavut Bay, Canada.

Laney: What kind of disturbance?

Crow: A magical disturbance. It involves two bears named Kenai and Nika.

Laney: We better check it out. Maria, Lincoln, Lana, Shanan we better go.

Shanan: Right. Lets go guys.

They packed their fur parkas and set out for Nunavut, Canada. It was in a forest inside the Arctic Circle.

* * *

Shanan, Laney, Lana, Maria, and Lincoln were over Nunavut, Canada and they were in a forested area. The crow was leading them.

They saw 3 bears up ahead and it was awesome seeing them.

They landed and they were introduced to Kenai, Nika and Koda.

Shanan: It's a pleasure to meet all three of you.

Kenai: Same here Shanan. We heard so much about your achievements throughout the world.

Shanan: We get that all the time.

Laney: How did you two get turned into bears?

Kenai: My transformation was an accident. After the death of my brother Sitka I was turned into a bear by the lights that touch the mountains.

Lana: You mean like the Northern Lights?

Kenai: That's right.

Maria: That's awesome.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Shanan: It sure is. Nita weren't you scared when you saw that Kenai was a bear?

Nita: I was at first but I accepted it quickly.

Maria: That's amazing.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lana: Love works in mysterious ways as they say.

Koda. That's true Lana.

Laney: Don't you guys miss being Human?

Kenai: Yes. I do miss being human.

Nita: Me too.

Shanan: I know. How about I give you both the ability to transform back and forth at will?

Kenai: You can do that Shanan?

Shanan: I sure can. My powers allow me to do anything like my father.

Laney: It's true.

Nita: It would be nice to be human again.

Shanan: Would you also like the power to talk to animals too?

Kenai: That would be great.

Shanan: Okay. Lincoln, girls, you better cover your eyes.

Lincoln: Right.

Laney: You got it.

They did so.

Shanan: Here we go. (Snaps fingers)

Nita and Kenai roared in pain as they began to change. First, their heads reverted back to its human shape. Then their paws turned back into hands and feet. Next, their fur disappeared as it was replaced by skin. Finally, they regained her black hair. Kenai and Nita smiled as she happily stood up. But then, they realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Nita (covers her personal areas): Oops! I better find some clothes!

Kenai: Same here.

Maria: How do you feel, Nita?

Nita: Well, I'm happy that I'm human again. But we need ckothes. I'm kind of embarrassed.

Kenai: Same here.

Maria: No problem.

Maria pulled out a robe for both of them and they put them on.

Shanan: Okay you guys can look now.

Koda: So how does it feel to be human again Kenai?

Kenai: It's amazing Koda. With our new powers we can help people and animals alike.

Laney: Now you're talking.

* * *

Kenai and Nita were at the Estate and they were given new clothes by Leni. Nita got red and green summer clothes and Kenai got Blue and dark blue clothes.

Kenai: I look awesome. Thanks for the clothes Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome Kenai. I figured Blue would suit you better.

Nita: And Red and green are perfect for me.

Me: Leni is the Fashion Master of the Loud Siblings. She has a wide extensive knowledge of all kinds of clothes.

Nita: That is so amazing.

Koda was being loved by everyone and more. Afterwhich we decided to build a special Yurt in the backyard near Lincoln's treehouse for them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks man as usual. I love the Brother Bear movies. They were awesome! I love the song on that movie by Phil Collins On My Way. That's one of my favorites. It was a success back in 2003. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	417. The Hunter of The Concrete Jungle

It starts at a very luxurious hotel. It was a breathtaking and beautiful hotel.

In a penthouse room which had a beautiful space a man dressed in white clothes was being shown to the room.

He was a big bald guy.

He requested privacy when he was given the room. He was looking out at the futuristic city of Gotham Royal York. A mosquito flew by him and bit him. He pulled out a blowdart pipe and fired a dart at the mosquito and stuck it to the wall.

Bullseye.

* * *

At the estate we were watching TV and Playing card games. Isabelle was playing Card Games with Alice, Laney and Lisa.

Isabelle: Alice can I ask you a quick question?

Alice: (British Accent) Sure Isabelle.

Isabelle: What is your Wonderland like when you go there?

Alice: It's a magical and beautiful place. I have lots of friends there and it's a magnificent wonder.

Laney: It must be very beautiful.

Alice: It is. And Dr. Bumby almost ruined it.

Isabelle: That's horrible what he did to you. He was a monster.

Lincoln: He sure was.

Isabelle then suddenly sensed something not far away.

Isabelle: Uh oh.

Lincoln: What is it?

May: Is something wrong?

Isabelle: Yeah. I sense that Terry's brother Matt has been kidnapped by The Stalker.

Lincoln: Who's the Stalker?

I pull out my computer and reveal his file.

Me: He's called The Stalker. He's actually a big game hunter wanted on three continents for poaching. But he only goes after the most dangerous of predators.

May: He sounds really tough.

Inque: I've heard about him. Maybe we can convince him to join the Redemption Squad.

Me: That would be a good idea. Isabelle, Lincoln, Laney, you better go check it out.

Isabelle: You got it Grandpa. Where is he at?

I type in a map and it says that he's at the fancy hotel from earlier.

Me: He's at The Gotham Royal York Sylvan Hotel.

Isabelle: That's just over there. [Points at something]

Me: That's right. If you need back up let us know.

Isabelle: Got it.

They set out for the hotel.

* * *

They flew over the hotel.

Laney: Beautiful place.

Lincoln: This would make a great hotel for our next vacation.

Isabelle: It would but it's technically right across the street.

They saw Stalker and they land.

Isabelle: Stalker.

Stalker: Isabelle Knudson and Lincoln & Laney Loud. I've heard alot about you all.

Isabelle: We aim to please. Why did you kidnap Matt?

Matt: Yeah. Are you gonna cut my heart out? Eat my liver?

Stalker: Don't be dramatic. You are merely bait.

He took off a garb and they saw that he had a nasty scar that went all the way down from his neck to his lower back.

Matt: Freaky.

Lincoln: That's a nasty scar.

Matt: Yeah. What happened to your back?

Stalker: A hunting accident.

FLASHBACK

Stalker was on a hunting trip in South America.

Stalker: (Narrating) The Panther was wounded and I was careless.

A black panther with a lightning bolt shaped scar on its head pounced and mauled Stalker.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

Matt: Ouch.

Laney: That must've really hurt.

Stalker: It did. My back was broken in 5 places.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Stalker was on an operating table and he was screaming in pain.

Stalker: They had to replace my spine. The operation was excruciating...

He was screaming in so much pain as they were operating that it was unbelievable.

Past Stalker: (SCREAMING IN PAIN)

He was then hanging in a suit while he was resting.

Stalker: But it artificially enhanced my strength and reflexes.

He broke free of the restraints somehow and he left the hospital.

Stalker: After I recovered I went back and with my bare hands got my revenge.

He pounced on the same panther that attacked him and he killed it with ease.

Stalker: It was easy. Too easy. I had become so powerful no prey could challenge me.

His home had trophies of every animal you could think of on his walls.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Isabelle: That's amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Stalker: Yes. But to one who lives for the thrill of the hunt, this was a tragedy. My life was over until I heard that the legendary Batman had returned.

Matt: Batman?

Stalker: I'd always imagined this Batman to be an ageless soul, inhabiting the greatest warrior of each generation.

Isabelle: That's a very powerful spiritual belief. And I know just what you went through.

She lifted her shirt and revealed her scar.

Matt: Ouch. How did that happened Isabelle?

Isabelle: Unlike Stalker I had a deadly bacterial infection that destroyed my spinal column. They had to replace my whole spine and it was a really painful operation of unimaginable pain. When it was done I found out that it enhanced my speed and strength by 300 times. So you see Stalker we both had our spines replaced but we both had different causes that lead to it.

Stalker: That's interesting. And you are indeed right. You are a very strong spirited girl Isabelle and you are just like me.

Isabelle: Thanks. But there are other people out there that pose an even bigger challenge than Batman. You can use your skills to hunt them down and destroy them.

Stalker: I could and I'll keep that option available.

Stalker went to the edge of the porch and held his staff up.

Stalker: If this bat spirit really existed, it would present the ultimate challenge.

Laney: I'm sure it would.

Batman 2039: You want to fight Dreg? Lets go!

He flies toward Stalker and knocks him down.

Matt: Cool!

Laney: Whoa!

Batman punched stalker in the face 4 times and knocked him down. But he was really tough.

Stalker: Impressive. You've drawn first blood. Now it's my turn.

He grabbed Batman 2039 with his legs and threw him behind him and he hit a trap and a spiked ball of wooden stakes came down and he got out of the way. Batman 2039 went through a laser field and grabber cables came out and grabbed him.

Isabelle: Stalker lets see who's more skilled with a staff.

She formed a bo staff of pure ice and twirled it around.

Stalker: As you wish.

They went at eachother and clashed. It was a powerful and relentless clash.

Laney: Isabelle fights really well!

Lincoln: She sure does. I think Jared and J.D. taught her.

Matt: She's awesome. Can you guys get me out?

Laney: Sure.

Laney used her plant powers and bend the bars of the cage. Matt got out.

Laney: Are you all right Matt?

Matt: I sure am Laney. Thanks.

Laney: You're welcome.

Suddenly from out of nowhere as the fight raged on Stalker was hit in the shoulder with Captain America's shield. Me and Captain America were on the scene.

Me: Hunting season's over!

Captain America: That's right.

Stalker then got up and suddenly a powerful torrent of water came and drenched Stalker and immobilized him.

We saw Aquagirl.

Me: Aquagirl!

Laney: Awesome!

Aquagirl: Pleasure to finally meet you J.D.

Me: You arrived just in time.

Aquagirl: Thanks J.D.

Isabelle: Stalker you are a formidable adversary and you have what it takes to become the greatest hunter in the universe. My grandfather fought one of the Galaxy's most lethal hunters, The Yautja, and he earned their respect when he defeated one of them. But we have done so much around the planet and we even have had a dramatic impact on not just Planet Earth but on many planets across the entire universe. Sure evil will always exist and lots of people will always be in danger because of it. But we are the protectors of the universe and we will make sure that everyone is safe.

Me: That's right. We have a major responsibility that is far more powerful than anything any human can even imagine. We were given our powers for a reason and with great power comes a great responsibility.

Captain America: That's right. J.D. you remind me so much about myself that it's unbelievable.

Me: I believe it Captain.

Stalker: You're right. Perhaps it's time I change my ways. But I want to be called in as a member that will only be given missions whenever necessary.

Me: That's understandable.

Lincoln: I agree.

Laney: Me too.

Stalker was now a member of the Redemption Squad. He was gonna only be called in whenever there's a worthy hunt. He was gonna live in the hotel penthouse suite as his new home. Aquagirl and Maria have become best friends when they met for the first time. It was because they both have the same powers and more.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue. NicoChan11 gave me some of the ideas for it. Thanks man as usual. Stalker is one of my favorite villains in Batman Beyond. He is without a doubt the greatest hunter on Earth. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	418. Mustard O' Mine

_[The episode begins at the Krusty Krab. A mother and a baby passes by and is greeted by a polite gentleman. A raspberry noise is heard. The mother turns and gives the gentleman an angry look, thinking it was him who made the noise. The noise is heard again. They turn and see a long line standing in the Krusty Krab. It turns out to be Mustard Day and SpongeBob is giving away mustard to the customers.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Mustard, mustard, step right up for your mustard! _[flips the mustard container]_ Some mustard for you. Eh, eh, eh. _[sprays mustard on a little boy's Krabby Patty]_

 _[The mustard forms into a t-rex and it roars mustard in the boy's face.]_

 **Boy:** _[his face is covered in mustard]_ Cool!

 **SpongeBob:** _[flips the mustard container]_ A bit of the yellow for you. Doy. _[sprays mustard on Frankie Billy's Krabby Patty]_

 _[The mustard forms into a sailboat. It whistles and rings its foghorn before it melts onto the patty. Frankie Billy laughs and skips away. Nancy Suzy Fish comes up and whispers something in SpongeBob's ear.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, okay. _[winks at Nancy Suzy Fish]_ Eh. _[hops and spins the mustard container before spraying the mustard into a handsome man]_ And a Mr. Mustard for you.

 **Nancy Suzy Fish:** _[purrs as walks with her Mr. Mustard while licking him]_ Mmm, yummy.

 **SpongeBob:** Hyah! _[attempts to give mustard to Frank, but the mustard container is all out and it cough out a small drop of mustard]_

 **Customers:** Aw.

 **SpongeBob:** Hang on, folks, I'll be right back with more mustard. _[hops on the mustard container and drives on it like a car]_ Whoo!

Lily: Ahoy there Mr. Squarepants.

Spongebob: Hey Lily. _[drives to the kitchen and goes to the condiment cabinet]_ Let's see. Ketchup. _[slides ketchup door to mayonnaise door]_ Mayonnaise. _[rolls up mayonnaise door to mustard door]_ Oh, mustard. _[opens doors mustard door to find Mr. Krabs in it]_

 **Mr. Krabs:** Did you use up all me mustard?

 **SpongeBob:** _[stammering nervously]_ What?

Lily **:** We're out of mustard?

Spongebob: I'm afraid so Lily. Without mustard I wouldn't be able to make a—

 **Mr. Krabs:** Krabby Patty! That's right, you're both hereby ordered to go down into the mustard mines! And bring me back more mustard!

 **Lily:** Mustard mines? I never heard of the Mustard Mines, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: It's a condiment mine I found when I opened the restaurant lass.

Lily: Cool.

 **Patrick:** _[comes out of the condiment cabinet and is covered with mustard]_ Mmm, mustard. _[takes a container off his head and grabs a packet of mustard]_ Uh... Ah. _[squirts mustard in his mouth, eats it and burps]_

Lily: Patrick you silly guy.

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[wipes mustard off his face]_ And you are going down to the mustard mines too.

 **Walter Haddock:** _[offscreen]_ I wouldn't do that if I was you. _[creepily comes in and spits on the grill]_

 _[SpongeBob wipes the grill clean.]_

 **Walter Haddock:** That old mustard mine is cursed.

 **SpongeBob:** _[hugs Mr. Krabs in fear]_ Cursed?

Lily: Cursed? How?

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[pushes SpongeBob away]_ What kind of curse?

 **Walter Haddock:** It's, uh, er, one of those—The Mummy's Curse.

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[snickers]_ There's no such thing as mummies.

 **Walter Haddock:** _[holds up a creepy picture of his mother]_ We've all got mummies. Eh? _[giggles]_ Mm-hmm. I've been in that mine. No one that enters gets out alive. _[makes a creepy smile as a shrieking noise is heard; a spider crawls into his mouth and thunder claps]_

Lily: I'm not scared of that. My big sister Lucy is known as the Duchess of Darkness and she knows more about this stuff than you.

 **SpongeBob:** Wow. [To Walter] You got out and you're alive.

 **Walter Haddock:** Ah, but am I?

 **Patrick:** Yeah, you're standing right there.

 **Walter Haddock:** But am I? _[walks away in a creepy fashion]_

 **Mr. Krabs:** Yeah, you're right— _[notices that he's gone, but he sees his foot]_ Hmm.

 **Lily:** I see your foot.

 **Walter Haddock:** _[slides his foot back]_ No, you don't.

 **SpongeBob:** Ah, his foot's gone!

 _[The scene changes to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily at the entrance to the mustard mines.]_

 **Lily:** So this is the Mustard Mines. Looks really cool. _[looks at the map]_ This map doesn't show us where the mustard vein is located. Well, we'll just have to look for it and start picking.

 **Patrick:** _[picking his nose]_ Way ahead of you, pal.

 **Lily:** Patrick that's not what I meant. _[turns and looks at the map again]_

 _[Patrick reaches into his nostril and picks out his brain.]_

 **Patrick:** Ooh. _[smears his brain on Lily's shirt]_

 _[She turns and grunts in disgust. Patrick gets scared and runs over to SpongeBob. Lily picks up her pickaxe and heads into the mustard mines.]_

Lily: Lets get to it Mr. Squarepants.

 **SpongeBob and Patrick:** _[gasps and skips into the mines]_ Oh, a-mining we will go! The mustard, it will flow! _[bounce up and down really hard]_ With pick and axe without the facts! There's nothing that we know! Ta-da!

 _[SpongeBob and Patrick's violent bouncing causes a landslide and falling rocks seals off the entrance, much to their horror.]_

 **Lily:** Oh no. We're trapped!

 **Patrick:** Ah, we're trapped in a mine! We'll never get out!

 _[Patrick goes into frantic panic and runs up and down the mine walls. He curls in a fetal position and acts crazy. He punches his chest and passes out.]_

 **Lily:** Uh-oh! [Checks Patrick and gives him a Krabby Patty] Here Patrick. [Patrick eats the patty]

 **Lily:** He's coming 'round.

 **Patrick:** _[weakly]_ Lily. I—I need—

 **Lily:** What can I get for you?

 **Patrick:** _[pulls out the Krabby Patty from his mouth]_ I need a little mustard for the Krabby Patty.

Lily: [Pulls out a packet of mustard] Here you go.

Patrick: Thanks. [Puts mustard on the patty and eats it again]

 **Lily:** Lets find a back way out.

 **SpongeBob and Patrick:** Hey, wait for us!

 _[SpongeBob and Patrick run over to Lily.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Whoa.

 _[They stop at a long, deep shaft.]_

Lily: That's a really deep mineshaft. I wonder how deep it is.

 **SpongeBob:** I'll check. _[picks up a pebble, goes over the edge and falls into the shaft]_ Wahhh! _[appears next to Lily and Patrick]_ Don't bother jumping. That shaft has no bottom. Let's take the escalator.

Lily: Good idea. [She goes first on the escalator]

 _[SpongeBob and Patrick follow and go on the escalator with Lily. They see coal miners go up the escalator.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Coal miners.

 _[They see sulfur miners go up the escalator. The awful smell from the sulfur makes SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily cover their noses.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Ew.

 **Patrick:** Sulfur miners.

Lily: That smells horrible!

 **SpongeBob:** Phew.

 _[They see a group of kids go up the escalator.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Unaccompanied minors. _[drum sting]_

Lily: That was funny!

 _[SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily walk off the escalator.]_

 **Lily:** All right, let's get to work.

 _[They go in separate directions while bumping into each other for a little bit. SpongeBob digs up a yellow rock with his pickaxe.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Hey, I found something yellow. _[pulls the yellow rock out of the wall; he was happy at first, but turned sad]_ Never mind, it's just gold. _[throws it away]_

 **Patrick:** All I'm getting is dumb old diamonds. _[throws and kicks several diamonds]_

 **Lily:** Lets give these all to Mr. Krabs when we're done here.

Spongebob: Good idea Lily.

 _[SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily resume their task. All of a sudden, SpongeBob begins to sniff out something. He sniffs the wall and punctures a hole on it with the pickaxe. It turns out that he dug up a payphone underneath the wall. The phone rings and SpongeBob answers it.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Hello?

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[with angry customers yelling in the background]_ SpongeBob, where's me mustard?

 **Jennifer Millie:** I want some mus— _[Mr. Krabs pushes her away with his foot]_

 **SpongeBob:** On the way, sir, as soon was we find it. _[hangs up but answers again]_ Love you. _[hangs up again]_

Lily: Your bond with Mr. Krabs is a very powerful one Mr. Squarepants.

Spongebob: I worked for Mr. Krabs for a really long time Lily.

Lily: I know. It's awesome. _[pokes the wall with the pickaxe and the wall crumbles into a hole, leading him to the subway]_ Hey it's a Subway Station. _[wonders around the subway]_ I wonder what it's all for.

 **Subway PA:** Local train approaching station.

 _[Deep in the tunnel, a train emerges and stops in front of Lily. The train opens its doors, revealing SpongeBob and Patrick already on board.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Hurry up, Lily, before the doors close!

 **Patrick:** It's the last train of the night!

Lily jumped over the turnstyle and got on board.

Lily: Remind me to ask how you got on this train already Mr. Squarepants.

 **Subway PA:** This is a local mining train making all stops between Coal and Limestone. Next stop, Condiments.

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, that's our stop.

Lily: Yep.

 _[The train stops at the condiments vein. The doors open and they got off the train]_

 **Patrick:** Come on, Lily!

 _[SpongeBob,Patrick and Lily scurry into the condiments vein. Lily knocks on the wall and punctures a hole with his pickaxe. Mayonnaise comes out of the wall and sprays into Lily's face.]_

 **Lily:** Hmm. _[sticks out her tongue]_ Ah, la, hmm. _[licks the mayo]_ Ah! I've struck mayonnaise!

 _[SpongeBob punctures a hole on a different wall and a drop of hot sauce flies onto his tongue. He tastes the dropping and his body flares up, burning himself to a crisp.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Hot sauce. _[his body crumbles into ashes]_

 _[Patrick goes to puncture a wall with his pickaxe, but flips over and falls to the ground; his pickaxe punctures a hole on the wall and ketchup spews out.]_

 **Patrick:** I struck blood! _[grabs some of the ketchup and tastes it]_ Oh, no, it's ketchup! _[slurps some more]_

 **SpongeBob:** We're getting close. _[punctures a hole on the ground and mustard comes out; he takes a sample of mustard]_ Oh. _[licks the mustard]_ Mustard. Ahhh! I struck mustard!

 **Lily:** Mustard?

 **Patrick:** Mustard?

 **SpongeBob, Patrick, Lily:** _[dancing around in circles while twisting SpongeBob's body]_ Look at all the mustard flow! Look at all the mustard flow! That golden yellow fatty acid treat!

Lily: Great job Mr. Squarepants!

 _[SpongeBob unravels himself, sending Lily and Patrick flying to another wall. SpongeBob warms himself up and goes to crack open the ground again. But the ground was so thick that is disintegrates his pickaxe.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, no, what are we gonna do now?

 **Lily:** I think we better use our heads.

 **Patrick:** Let's use my head. _[pulls his tongue and his pointy head revs up like a power drill]_

 _[SpongeBob and Lily go to use Patrick's drilling head to drill a hole in the ground. When all of a sudden, they hear a moaning sound. Smoke fumes around the tunnels and a shadowy creature appears.]_

 **SpongeBob, Patrick, Lily:** The mummy!

 _[The smoke clears and the shadowy figure reveals himself to be none other than the crazy old prospector, Walter Haddock.]_

 **Walter Haddock:** Stop!

 _[Walter Haddock leaps in front of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily, pulls a cork out from his mouth and plugs up the hole in the ground.]_

 **SpongeBob:** _[gasps]_ It's the Mummy's Curse guy!

 **Walter Haddock:** There ain't no curse! I just tried to discourage you chuckleheads from mining this mustard!

Lily: Who are you calling a chucklehead stupid!?

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, I get it, 'cause the mummy wants the mustard. Mystery solved.

 **SpongeBob, Patrick, Lily:** Hurrah!

 **Walter Haddock:** _[twitches his eye]_ 'Tain't no mummy! This mustard is sitting on top of 20 million pounds of pressure! If you open her up, she's gonna blow sky high!

Lily: Whoa! That's a powerful amount of pressure!

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, no curse. No mummy. And no mustard. _[sniffs]_ And I'll have to find another job! _[cries]_

Lily: Mr. Squarepants it's not the end of the world. I won't let this creep get all this mustard. Obviously this old coot wants all the mustard for himself! Now uncork that mustard!

 **Walter Haddock:** Hmm? _[growls]_

Lily: Oh so that's how you want to play it huh?

Lily punched the old man in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Walter then punched Lily in the face and she crashed and hit the ground. But it hurt his hand.

 **Walter Haddock:** Ow, that hurt!

 **Lily:** I'm sure it did.

 _[Suddenly, the ground underneath begins the shake due to the force of Lily's fall._

Lily: Uh oh!

 _[Cracks begins to form and Walter Haddock dodges the incoming stalagmites from the ground. The mustard from underground begins to build up pressure and is about to erupt.]_

 **SpongeBob:** No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _[tries to hold down the pressure, but the mustard begins to fill up inside his body]_ Whoa...!

 **Walter Haddock:** Adiós, muchachos!

 _[Walter Haddock laughs manically and bounces around until he calms down when he goes up the elevator. Cracks form underneath Lily and the crack uncovers a payphone next to him.]_

 **Lily:** Hmm. _[phone rings and he answers it]_ I'll get it. Hello?

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[on a mast above the angry customers]_ Where's me mustard?!

 **Lily:** Um...

 _[Pressure builds up as SpongeBob's body grows bigger and bigger from the upcoming mustard. Patrick tries his best by corking up the holes. At the Krusty Krabs, the customers continue to riot against Mr. Krabs. One customer is chopping the mast down with his axe. The screen zooms out to reveal a volcanic pocket of mustard underneath the Krusty Krab 2.]_

 **Lily:** Your mustard is coming right up.

 **Mr. Krabs:** _[as the mast falls]_ When?!

 **Lily:** Now?

 _[SpongeBob can't hold the pressure much longer as his eyes fill up with mustard. The ground under the Krusty Krab 2 rumbles and erupts a geyser of mustard through the roof. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Lily bounce up and down on top of the geyser.]_

 **SpongeBob:** Wow! Yee-ha! Yeah!

Lily: This is so much fun!

 _[The mustard fills up the Krusty Krab inside. The customers are now satisfied and go to swim around in the mustard as well as eat their patties with mustard. Among them stands a mummy, who is unimpressed.]_

 **Mummy:** What, no relish?

Lily made thousands of condiment containers full of mustard and the Krusty Krabs will never run out of mustard. She gave all the gold and diamonds they found earlier to Mr. Krabs.

* * *

French Narrator: Later that night.

Lily: Okay Mr. Squarepants. I'll see you tomorrow.

Spongebob: Good night Lily.

Lily left the restaurant and opened a portal back home.

She came into her room and was dripping wet. She hung her hat up.

Lily: Another awesome day at work.

She went into the shower and got the salt water off. She came out with her robe on and a towel on her head.

She went downstairs to the living room and joined us as we were watching TV.

Lily: Hey guys. I'm home.

Lynn Sr.: Hey sweetie how was work?

Lily: It was awesome daddy.

Lily told us what happened.

Me: Whoa! You found a huge pocket of Mustard under the Krusty Krab 2? That's awesome.

Luan: It sure is. It's something you Condiment come up with. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while the rest of us groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Varie: It sure was.

Lana: I love mustard. It's good stuff.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney: I like mustard on my hot dogs.

Luan: I like mustard on anything.

Lola: That's cool.

Lily had another great day at the Krusty Krab 2.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Mustard O' Mine is one of my favorite episodes of 2018 on Spongebob. It was really funny. Mustard is a great sauce for everything. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	419. The Omnipotence of The Brain

It starts in Gotham Royal York Park. Lana is having a relaxing time with her animal friends and enjoying the scenery of the sky and the clouds.

Lana: It's such a beautiful day.

Lana was walking through the park and she came across a big oak tree.

Lana: Wow! What an oak tree!

?: Can someone hear us!? We're stuck!

Lana: Is someone here? Where are you?

?: We're in the tree and were sinking in Sap.

Lana went up to the tree and put her ear on the tree and heard sloshing and she took out a hammer and chipped into the tree and she saw two fairies sinking in tree sap.

Lana: Don't worry you two. [Holds her finger over them] Grab my finger.

They did so and Lana helped them out and they flew around her.

Lana: You two okay?

Ninone: Yes. Thanks to you. My name is Ninone. (Red Hair Fairy)

Situ: And I'm Situ. (Pink Hair Fairy)

Lana: Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Lana Loud.

Ninone: It's a pleasure to meet you Lana. Thanks for helping us.

Lana: You're welcome. I was passing by when I heard you call.

Situ: That's a relief.

Later she was walking home and Ninone and Situ were with her.

Ninone: So what do you do at your home Lana?

Lana: I'm the handyman of my family. I like to build things and help with the stuff around the house.

She then saw a couple come out of the bank and a man came out and held a gun at them.

Man: Give me all your money!

Lana: Not on my watch you won't!

Lana spread her wings and flew at the man. She punched him in the face and kicked the gun out of his hand. The couple ran for it.

Driving by was Bruce Wayne and Alfred was driving the car.

Alfred: Master Bruce you know I worry about you sir.

Bruce: I know Alfred.

He saw Lana fighting the mugger.

Bruce: Looks like Lana caught a mugger.

Bruce and Alfred saw the fight going on and Lana was talking to him.

Bruce: Stop the car Alfred. I want to hear this. He looks familiar.

He did so.

Lana: Who are you?

Joe Chill: My name is Joe Chill.

Lana: Joe Chill. (Gasps) You're the dirtbag who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne!

Bruce gasped in shock and it quickly turned to rage.

Joe Chill: That was a lifetime ago.

Bruce got out of the car and stood ready with Lana.

Batman: Yes. My lifetime! You took them without mercy or regret and in cold blood, Chill!

Joe Chill: H-how do you know this? How could you possibly-

Batman: I know because I watched it happen! I know because I am the son of the man and woman you murdered! I am Bruce Wayne!

Joe Chill: WHAT?!

Lana: You took everything from Bruce and now you're gonna pay for everything you've done! Can you give us one reason why we should leave you alive?

Joe Chill: Because I will...

POW!

Lana kick him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth and punched him in the stomach and fired a blast of ice lightning and froze him in a block of ice.

Lana: You're gonna face up to your crimes in prison.

Batman: That's right.

The Gotham Royal York Police arrived and they carted Joe off.

Commissioner Gordon: We've been after Joe Chill for years. He's on the FBI's Most Wanted List.

Lana: He's also the monster that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock gasped.

Commissioner Gordon: But why would he kill them?

Lana: Revenge from what I remember. Joe was hired by Lew Moxon to get revenge on Thomas Wayne for sending him to prison.

Harvey Bullock: I always knew that Moxon couldn't be trusted. He robbed Gotham of two of its most beloved citizens!

Commissioner Gordon: I know. Now we have the proof. Thanks for helping us Lana.

Lana: You're welcome Commissioner.

Commissioner Gordon: Bruce I'm so sorry about what happened to your family. What this man... No. This monster did to you was completely unforgivable and he will pay for it. They both will.

Batman: Thanks Commissioner.

* * *

They went to Gotham Cemetery and were standing in front of the Wayne Grave.

Lana: I'm so sorry about your parents Bruce. Those monsters that took them from you will pay for everything they did.

Batman: Thanks Lana. I can't thank you enough for bringing the monsters that killed my family to justice.

Lana: You're welcome Bruce.

Ninone: That's horrible what happened to his family.

Situ: Yeah.

Bruce Wayne for the first time in a while grieved and cried for his parents.

Lana: Just let it out Bruce. Let it all out.

Batman: (Crying) If I could I would kill those two monsters!

Lana: Bruce that's never the way. Vengeance only makes things worse.

For 2 hours straight Bruce cried and grieved for his family.

* * *

Later at the Phoenix Storm Estate we were watching the trial of Joe Chill on TV when Lana came home.

Me: Hey Lana.

Lana: Hey guys.

Lincoln: We saw what happened on TV and how you brought the murderers of Bruce Wayne's parents to Justice.

Laney: That monster deserves to spend every second of his worthless life in prison.

Me: That's right. He deserves the chair. Prison is too good for him.

Varie: I agree.

* * *

In my room at 8:30 PM I was reading a book when I heard a voice from out of nowhere.

?: J.D. I need your help.

Me: Who said that?

?: Over here.

I saw a girl with black hair and black clothes and she had a gothic appearence.

Me: Where did you come from?

?: I need your help.

Me: What's your name?

Tamara: Tamara Caulder. I'm being held captive by an organization called the Braintrust.

Me: The Braintrust? I've heard about them. They are an Ultra Secret International Society that wants to use people with extraordinary powers for terrorism and crime.

Tamara: That's right.

Me: We have to stop them. Tamara how is that you are talking to me now? Are you even here?

Tamara: No. I'm talking to you through a psychic vision.

Me: That's amazing. I'm gonna beam you over here and we can formulate a plan of attack.

Tamara: Okay and hurry. They're coming.

Me: Okay.

I snap my fingers and Tamara was beamed into my room.

* * *

2 Minutes Earlier.

A big man with blonde hair and a muscular build and a woman with black clothes and black hair was coming up the stairs to Tamara's room. It was Invulnerable Man and Bombshell. They opened the door and saw Tamara vanish instantly in a flash of light.

Bombshell: She's gone! Find her now!

* * *

PRESENT

Tamara: Thank you J.D.

She hugged me.

Me: I'm glad you're safe Tamara. Now they'll be coming for you. Lets go.

We go over to the slides and I press a red button and an alarm sounded and a force field appeared around the estate.

Me: Okay. Lets go to Lori's room!

We go down a slide and into Lori's room.

In Lori's room I have everyone gathered.

Me: Now everyone settle down. The reason I sounded the alarm is because we have an emergency situation here. Tamara here was abducted by an evil Terrorist Organization called The Braintrust.

Lucy: Gasp! I heard about them. They are an organization that takes people with supernatural abilities and turn them into weapons of war and destruction.

Me: That's right Lucy. They are incredibly dangerous. I rescued Tamara from them.

Lincoln: Are they gonna follow her?

Me: Without a shadow of a doubt. But they don't know she's here.

Tamara: I was having problems with my powers but when I heard about this place my mom and dad thought it would help me. But it was all a front.

Lola: Tamara that's horrible.

Lana: We got to stop them.

Me: And we will. We're gonna set up a trap for them and get information out of them and then we blow up their headquarters after we find them.

Lucy: That won't be necessary J.D. I know where the BrainTrust is located. It's located in Belarus in the abandoned city of Vietka, Belarus.

Me: That place is now a ghost town. Lisa, contact Interpol and the Justice League and have them circle in on their headquarters there.

Lisa: Affirmative J.D.

Me: Okay. But we'll set up our trap but with a different tactic. Here's what we do.

I form my plan and we put it into effect.

* * *

Lincoln: Ace, do your powers still affect reality?

Ace: If I want them to. Why?

Lincoln: Because if we want Braintrust to be taken down, we'll need some careful planning, a place to have a fight. (smirks) And an old enemy.

Me: I get it. You're going to disguise yourself as a villain as part of our plan.

Lincoln: Bingo.

Ace: Here we go.

She used her powers and formed an illusion around Lincoln that turned him into Electro.

Lincoln: I look awesome as Electro.

Me: You sure do buddy.

Bombshell (answers the phone): Hello?

"Electro": Hey there, Bombshell.

Bombshell: Electro?

"Electro": The one and only. I heard you were in town. Meet me at Pier 7. We have some things to discuss.

Bombshell: Okay.

Lincoln: It's all set.

Me: Excellent. Lets go.

We set out for the pier.

* * *

Me, Varie, Dana, Batman 2039, Lana, Ace, Lincoln as Electro, Lucy, Tamara and Laney flew and Lincoln went on ahead.

We got to the pier and hid in the shadows.

"Electro": Glad to see that you all could make it.

Bombshell: What do you want, Dillion?

"Electro": Isn't it obvious? I want all of you out of Gotham.

Mandragora: This is our city now. And those electric powers of yours want be enough for you to stop all of us!

"Electro" (smirks): Oh, we'll see about that.

Invulnerable Man charges at "Electro" but he suddenly sprouts wings, flies up, and punches him in the face as he lands on the ground.

Invulnerable Man: What the?!

"Electro": Funny thing about illusions.

"Electro" disappeared to reveal Lincoln in his place.

Lincoln (smirking): They're just masks to disguise who people really are!

I appear out of nowhere and punch Invulnerable Man in the head and Laney tied up Mandragora with her vines.

Bombshell: Lincoln Loud. That was very clever how you disguised yourself as Electro.

Lincoln: I had some help.

Lincoln fired some lightning at Bombshell and it hit by her and exploded. Bombshell snapped her fingers and fired lightning from her hands.

Lincoln dodged her blasts.

Lincoln: You have lightning powers too!

Bombshell: Yes and you have amazing lightning powers as well.

Lincoln: Nice to know I've made an impression.

Lincoln and Bombshell fired their lightning. Lincoln's lightning overpowered hers and electrocuted her.

Dana fought Invulnerable Man and kicked him in the stomach and fired a blast of fire at him and burned his clothes.

Dana: You look good without clothes.

Suddenly a figure swooped in out of nowhere and slashed him in the back with a sword. He was knocked down and the figure was Curaré of the Society of Assassins.

Batman 2039: Curaré! Dana stay away from her!

Me: What is Curaré doing here!?

Batman 2039: She probably wants to kill the Braintrust to kill me.

Me: So that's it.

Dana kicked Curaré's sword out of her hands and took it.

Dana: I think I look better with your sword than you.

Dana punched her and kicked her in the face.

Laney wrapped her in bramble vines.

Laney: You won't escape this time.

Invulnerable Man got up and Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at him.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Invulnerable Man had his eyes wiped and all he saw was total darkness.

Invulnerable Man: Where are you!?

Lana froze him in ice.

Lana: Never again monster!

The Braintrust had been defeated. They were stripped of their powers and I made them my own and all the people and kids that were kidnapped by them were returned to their families. The Braintrust was now gone for good.

Tamara was returned to her family and they were placed in the protection of our custody and we decided to help her with her powers. Joe Chill and Lew Moxon were found guilty of Capital Murder and sentenced to death. They were executed for their crimes and cremated. Their ashes were thrown into the Sun. Thomas and Martha Wayne were avenged.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and I got the idea for this one out of the blue. Mara Wilson was in this one and she did Tamara Caulder. She did Matilda back in 1996 and she did a great job in that movie. We haven't seen her in movies since Thomas the Tank Engine. And she decided to go into voice acting. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	420. An Adult in a Kid Body

It starts in the Living Room of the Estate. We were watching an old Sitcom Show from 20 years ago called Love That Baby. I found it on our computer and it was playing it in a holographic screen.

Me: This is a funny show, even though it's not my kind of show.

Laney: Yeah. But it's very funny.

Robin: I remember watching this show back when I was a kid. It still stinks.

Me: Yeah. I know. But what really fascinates me is the main actress Mary Louise Dahl.

Batman: I read about her once in a medical journal. She was born with Systemic Hypoplasia, A Rare condition that kept her from aging.

Me: Yeah and what really shocks me is that she was 25 years old in this show. She would be in her 50's right now. Her disease only affects 1 in 75,000,000 people and only 15 cases of this disease have been documented worldwide.

Lola: That's an extremely rare disease!

Lana: It is. I can't believe that Princess Morbucks was like that. She was a teenager trapped in a young childs body.

Batman: That's a good way to put it Lana.

Ninone: It sure is.

Situ: It's hard to imagine.

Me: Yeah. Not only that but after her last show she went into Shakespeare Acting. She was in the famous play Macbeth.

I press some buttons and it showed her in the famous play.

Mary: What? Will these hands never be cleaned? Here's the smell of the blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand. Oh ho ho.

Robin: P.U.!

Lola: My thoughts exactly Robin.

Me: I've known the play Macbeth for years. But it says here that after her drama career flopped she went to the network to try and get her show back but they all turned her down. Also the reason I turned this all on is because over the course of the last 12 days, the cast members of Love That Baby have been disappearing. Tod Baker, June Winthrop and Brian Daly all disappeared without a trace. But Tammy Vance hasn't vanished yet.

I pull up pictures of said cast members.

Batman: Commissioner Gordon is having bodyguards following her everywhere. It's obvious that she is out looking for them.

Me: That's probably the case.

Stalker: Lets hope that they'll be enough when they find her.

Me: Lets hope so too Stalker.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) Does someone have a vendetta against them?

Me: That's my first suspicion as well Sergei. It's highly possible.

Harvey Bullock: (On the Radio) All Units! All Units! Gunfire reported at Gotham Royal York Rep! They're making a try for Vance!

Me: Come on guys! Lets go!

Me, Lincoln, Laney, Lana, Lola, Nita, Kenai, Stalker, Kraven, Teresa, Ninone, Situ, Stewie, Batman and Robin left for Gotham Rep.

* * *

At Gotham Rep big thugs with Tommy Guns were firing at the police.

Harvey Bullock: Stay down!

A thug was pulling Tammy Vance out of the building.

Tammy: Let go of me! Why are you doing this?

Thug: Quiet!

Lincoln: She asked you a question dirtbag!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him as he swung on a rope of lightning and kicked him in the face. Knocking him out.

Lincoln: Are you all right Ms. Vance?

Tammy: Yes, thanks to you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Take my hand.

Lincoln spread his wings and he had Tammy with him.

Lincoln: You'll be safe with me Ms. Vance as long as you're with me.

Then Kenai and Nita began to change.

Their feet became claws.

Nita (her feet burst out of her shoes): M-My feet!

Nita (in horror as her hands become paws): Oh no! No! No no no no no! (Her fur appears under her clothes) ARGH! TOO TIGHT!

Nita (clothes rip off of her body): Those clothes were very expensive! (Her body expand and increase to accomodate her bear form) It's like I'm gaining weight!

Nita (her head is about to change): Oh man! I hate this part!

She roars in pain as she gains her bear head, finishing the transformation.

Me: They're bears again. They can't control the changes very well. We'll have to figure out how to get them to control it.

Stalker was bashing some of the thugs with his staff and electrocuting them with lightning blowdarts.

Teresa had a winged backpack on that's like Falcon's Wing Backpack.

Hers was purple and pink.

She fired a sonic blast from her hand and the thug screamed in pain as he was covering his ears.

Kraven was bashing a lot of thugs with his strength and Lola fired a bunch of fireballs at them and burned them.

I was kicking and punching them and knocking them out.

Lana encapsulated them in ice and froze them.

Kenai and Nita mauled some of them.

We saw that some of the Jokerz were with them along with some of the Joker's henchmen.

Me: She even got the Joker's men into her gang!?

Batman: It appears so.

Laney: What a weasel!

Ninone and Situ fired blasts of fire and wind at the thugs and burned them and blew them away.

Lana: I didn't know you two were fire and wind fairies.

Ninone: Yes. I'm a Fire Fairy.

Situ: And I'm a Wind Fairy.

Lana: That is cool!

Batman and Robin kicked and punched the thugs and kicked them everywhere!

Me: They just keep coming!

Lincoln: There's no end to them.

Lincoln fired lightning blast after lightning blast and was knocking them out.

Tammy: Your lightning powers are amazing Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Ms. Vance.

Tammy: Why are they after me?

Lincoln: They're working for Mary Dahl.

Tammy: Mary? Why her?

Lincoln: She wants to get revenge on the show that brought her fame and fortune somehow. We don't know yet.

Teresa: Yeah. We saw your show Ms. Vance and you all did a great job.

Tammy: Thank you Teresa. But weren't you a bad guy?

Teresa: I was until J.D. helped me get my humanity back.

Lincoln: It's a long story.

The thugs pointed their guns at them.

Lincoln: Uh oh! Hang on Ms. Vance!

Lincoln flew and Tammy was with him and they fired at Lincoln and Teresa fired a sonic blast and Lincoln fired lightning and they were electrocuted.

Tammy: That was close. Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're welcome Ms. Vance.

All the thugs were later down and were tied up in Laney's vines.

All that was left was Baby Dahl.

Lincoln: Is that Mary Dahl?

Tammy: That's her Lincoln. She was the main star on our show.

Lincoln: She looks like a little kid.

Tammy: That was our thought too.

Stewie: I'll face her.

Me: Go for it Stewie.

Stewie: So you are Mary Louise Dahl.

Baby Dahl: That's right and we will be a great family forevers and evers.

Stewie: Cute but your show has been cancelled.

He threw a diaper bomb at her and it exploded and she was covered in stuff you don't want to know.

Lana: Stink Bomb Diapers? Cool!

Stewie took out a blaster and fired at Baby Dahl as she was about to fire a bullet from her doll. The blast hit her hand and she dropped it and held her hand in pain.

Me: Nice shot Stewie. Mary Dahl, I think Arkham is too good for you.

But Baby Dahl ran and she was trying to get away.

Lincoln landed and Tammy was safe.

Tammy: Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're welcome Ms. Vance. Now we got to capture Mary. [Looks at a tall building] I've always wanted to try this.

Lincoln fired a long rope of lightning from his wrist and he went after her. He was swinging in the air and he chased her into a local amusement park. Lincoln swung and landed in front of her.

Lincoln: That was cool. But it's over for you Mary. You need lots of strong therapy.

Baby Dahl: No. You either play by my rules or you die!

She held her doll at him and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her. It knocked her out.

Lincoln: Mary Dahl you have a lot of problems and I agree with J.D. I think Arkham is too good for you.

Lincoln took out a straitjacket and wrapped her up.

Lincoln picked her up and went back to everyone.

Lola: Great job Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Batman: Good work Lincoln.

Robin: Where did you learn how to do that with a rope made of Lightning?

Lincoln: I read about it on the internet and I saw how you guys did it.

Batman: That's interesting.

Commissioner Gordon: Good work guys. We can take it from here.

Me: You got it commissioner.

Mary Dahl and the thugs and Jokerz were arrested. Mary Dahl was sentenced to life without parole in the Antarctica prison in the Secure Psychiatric Prison Unit. The Jokerz and Thugs were either given prison time or community service. The rest of the cast members were saved and Mary Dahl was ordered to pay $500,000,000.00 in restitution for her crimes.

* * *

Back at the estate we were getting ready for bed.

Me: Well that's one less washed up actor that we have to worry about.

Lola: You said it J.D.

Laney: We made Mary Dahl's name mud.

Lana: Yeah.

Me: And Stalker passed his test.

Varie: He sure did.

We then hit the hay.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Baby Dahl is one of the most disturbing villains I know in the series of Batman. It's hard to imagine what life would be like living in her shoes. Forced to live as a kid your entire life while you're at the age of an adult. That would be a curse of unimaginable pain. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas in this chapter. Thanks man. As usual. Baby Dahl is where I got the idea out of the blue for Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	421. A Supercomputer Army

It starts in the city. Maria is taking a test so she can earn her drivers license.

Maria is driving the car with her instructor inside when all of a sudden, the ground shaked.

Maria: Sir, was that an earthquake?

Driving Instructor: I don't think so, Ms. Rockell. It's coming behind us!

Maria looked back and was shocked to see... Edzilla?

Maria: Ed?! ("Edzilla" tries to attack the car with his fists but Maria drives ahead of him) Ed, have you lost your mind?!

Something was seriously wrong. Edzilla went completely bonkers like when Ed loses control of his overactive imagination.

Back at the estate, we were relaxing and watching TV. When Maria came in.

Maria: Guys, is Ed there?

Double D: Apologies, Maria. But Ed isn't here at the moment.

Maria: I'll take that as confirmation that he's Edzilla right now trying to kill me during my driving test!

Eddy: What are you talking about? Ed would never do that!

Maria: Tell that to my terrified driving instructor!

Me: We better take a look at this. Lori, Lincoln, Luan, Eddy you better come with me.

Lincoln: You got it.

* * *

We set out for the city and found Edzilla going on a rampage. Maria was driving the car and Edzilla grabbed the car is going to eat it.

"Edzilla" is about to eat the car with Maria and her driving instructor still inside.

Maria: ED, NO!

Edzilla (appears behind impostor): ED SMASH IMPOSTOR!

The real Edzilla appeared and he was smashing the phony Edzilla.

Me: 2 Edzilla's!?

Luan: Which one's the real one?

Lincoln: I don't know but I'm not finding out.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the imposter Edzilla and it was set on fire. It was really burned and knocked out. But then it got up and it's burned skin came off and it was really a robot!

Me: He's a robot!

Batman came and tied him up.

Katie suddenly swooped in and slashed its head off with a fire sword and it was dead.

Maria: He's a robot?

Batman: Yes. More advanced than anything I've ever seen,

Lincoln: I've never seen a robot like this one before.

Luan: Me neither.

Me: This is a robot unlike anything I've ever seen before. Lets take this to Lisa and analyze it.

Eddy: Okay.

* * *

In Lisa's Laboratory she was analyzing the robot.

Lisa: This is a robot duplicate programed to look and act like Edzilla when he lets his overactive imagination take over.

Me: Like a robotic clone. But where did it come from and who built it?

Batman: I believe I have the answer for that.

In the Batcave we were in front of Batman's computer and he pulled up a picture of an ultra-high-tech supercomputer.

Lincoln: Wow! That's an awesome computer.

Batman: That's Cybertron Industries H.A.R.D.A.C.

Maria: H.A.R.D.A.C.?

Batman: It's an Acronym. It stands for **H** olographic **A** nalytical **R** ecipricating **D** igit **A** l **C** omputer.

Me: Oh I understand. That's a big piece of machinery. And this thing is capable of building robotic duplicates of anyone? That's like what SkyNet in the Terminator Movies does.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd elder brother. But the robots H.A.R.D.A.C. builds are 50 years more advanced than anything we know.

Luan: That's amazing.

Me: It sure is.

Eddy: But why did H.A.R.D.A.C. try to ruin Ed like that?

Me: I think it was to replace him.

Lincoln: Replace him? How?

Me: I've seen this in the movie trilogy for The Matrix. H.A.R.D.A.C. wants to replace all of humanity with Robot Duplicates.

Lisa: That could be a logical assumption. He wants to replace all of us so that there will be no more war, crime, disease or famine.

Me: That would be considered a perfect utopia. But for mankind that would be a nightmare on an epic scale. We would have to hide in caves and wage war against the robots.

Lincoln: That's awful.

Me: Yeah. We have to stop H.A.R.D.A.C. at all costs. I have no doubt that it will create robot duplicates of us and use them to fight us.

* * *

Back in Lisa's Lab I was on a lab table.

Lisa: Now you're on this lab table because I believe I have a solution on how you can gather new technological data on robots and technological objects and learn all about them.

Me: What is it Lisa?

Lisa pulled out what looked like a contact lens case.

Lisa: Behold. These are my new data-analysis optical computer contact lenses. When you put these on they will fuse into your eyes and give you a computer for your eyes and you will learn all about those devices and robots with them.

Me: Cool! That's really interesting. If there are any robots or machines running amok I can learn all about them and figure out how they work.

Lisa: Indeed. Now when I put these on your eyes they will cause extreme pain and their sensors will go right into your brain and integrate themselves into your eyes, as well as the visual cortex and the limbic center of your brain.

Me: That's amazing. Okay. This is gonna be interesting. I'm ready Lisa.

Lisa put the lenses onto my eyes and they latched on and I was in a lot of pain and they were hurting me. 10 minutes later, it was gone and I opened my eyes and there was hardly any change at all.

Me: I can still see in my normal vision.

A robot came out and I got up and looked at it and my vision turned red and I was getting all kinds of weird and really complicated information on it in my eyes.

Me: Wow! Lisa, your computer contact lenses work perfectly. I can see all the technical information on your robot.

Lisa: Indeed. I called him out for this test.

Me: It's amazing.

I blinked my eyes and they turned off.

Me: I can turn them off when I'm done by blinking. (Feels something in my head) Whoa! What was that I felt in my head?

Lisa: That would be the information you acquired on my robot being stored into your brain. When you analyze something with the lenses they store all the information you learned into the Limbic Center of your brain. You'll feel a powerful rush when this happens.

Me: I believe it Lisa. This is gonna take some time to get used to.

Lisa: Indeed but you're all set.

Me: Thanks for the upgrade Lisa. In a sense.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Me: I wish I had some candy for you but I think this will be a good substitute.

I pull out a set of blueprints I created.

Me: These blueprints are for a plasma energy assault rifle I saw on the movie Independence Day: Resurgence.

Lisa: Hmm. Fascinating. I'll get to constructing these right away.

Me: Thanks Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome.

I leave her lab.

* * *

Back in the living room we were watching TV when Francis and Teresa came in.

Francis and Teresa just got back from Mcdonald's to find everyone staring at them.

Eddy (wary): Hey, Francis. Where've you and Teresa been?

Francis: We just had our first date at McDonald's.

Teresa: Yep. We even got Lincoln something (reaches for something in her pocket)

At this, Eddy and Stewie pull out their blasters.

Teresa (pulls out Happy Meal Dog toy): Here you go, Lincoln. One Happy Meal Toy.

Lincoln (takes the toy): It's a Pug toy! Thanks, guys!

Cleo (to Stewie and Eddy as they put their blasters away): C'mon, guys! Can't you see that the two of them aren't robots?

Jimmy Neutron (to Francis and Teresa): Sorry if we're a bit on edge. We had a run in with a robot of Edzilla and we thought that you were replaced by robots as well.

Francis: Why would you all think that?

Me: Jimmy just said and he's right. An evil supercomputer named H.A.R.D.A.C. is out there and is going to destroy the human race and replace everyone with robot duplicates. Maria was taking a driving test when she was attacked by a Robot Edzilla.

Teresa: That's horrible.

Francis: Yeah.

Me: I know where Cybertron Industries is located.

Katie: Alright then. Let's go after H.A.R.D.A.C.

Batman: I can't let you go with us, Ms. Rockell. This will be too dangerous for you.

Katie: Look, Batman, I appreciate you looking out for me. But H.A.R.D.A.C. hasn't made a robot double of me. That means I'll be the perfect person to take it out while the rest of the robots are fighting you guys.

Lana: Yeah. Plus, H.A.R.D.A.C. tried to kill Maria a few hours ago. This is personal for Katie!

Batman: All right.

Me: Okay. Lets get him!

Lisa: Wait! You'll all need these.

Lisa had built lots of HTR 16 rifles.

Me: Thanks Lisa.

Lincoln: This is awesome!

Lana: Oh yeah!

We all set out for Cybertron Industries.

* * *

We arrived at Cybertron Industries and smash through the roof.

Me: Is this a private party or can anyone join?

We saw H.A.R.D.A.C. and he was a really big supercomputer.

Me: Wow! H.A.R.D.A.C. is a massive computer.

I used my newly acquired computer eyes as I call them and the information it had on H.A.R.D.A.C. was incredible.

Me: What an impressive work in computer technology.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: J.D. Knudson and his friends all in the flesh. Your skills of showing up are right on par.

Me: Why do you want to replace all of humanity with robot duplicates H.A.R.D.A.C.? What have we done to you that would warrent such a horrible transgression?

H.A.R.D.A.C.: People are imperfect. They make mistakes. Your mistake was coming here to interfere with the plan.

Batman: What is this plan?

H.A.R.D.A.C.: The plan was concieved by Carl Rossum when his young daughter was... deactivated.

Lynn: Deactivated?

Luna: You mean?

Venom: How?

H.A.R.D.A.C.: A vehicular accident.

Me: Oh man.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Our maker felt the emotion called love in great quantity for her. Afterwards he decided to find a way to replace humans whose decisions can cost other humans lives.

Laney: But we're all capable of human error.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Precisely. The makers concept was sound. But he did not go far enough. Which is why I have taken over.

Me: We will make sure that doesn't happen!

Everyone: YEAH!

Then a door opened and a bunch of eyes glowing red were seen and out came robot doubles of The Loud Kids, Hulk and Me.

We gasped in horror at what we were seeing.

Me: Incredible!

Hulk: Hulk agree. Hard to imagine I look like that.

Me: It's like looking at myself in the mirror.

Robot J.D. (punches William, knocking him to the ground): My robot chassis possesses all your strength, speed, and firepower. (hits J.D. with a flamethrower blast and I block it) Add the lack of human emotion, and I've clearly achieved the perfect meld of man and machine. (Grabs J.D. by the arm) But the key difference between you and me? My body can't feel pain! (squeezes J.D.'s arm tightly and throws him to the ground) This is just the beginning. Imagine an army of robot duplicates of every hero in the world.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: No one will stand against the newly rebooted H.A.R.D.A.C.

An explosion blasts a hole through the wall and in came Katie.

Katie (with scorched robots behind her): Think again, scrapheap.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Katie Rockell, in the flesh at last.

Katie: And I'm pulling the plug on your video game.

Robot tentacles came out and went at her.

Katie slashes a robot tentacle with Firefly's sword.

Katie (karate chops another robot tentacle): Nice tentacles.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: I have to defend myself somehow.

Katie: True. (slashes another tentacle) But I have martial arts training and Firefly's sword.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: But they won't help you for long. (a tentacle knocks Katie to the ground)

Katie: I might be outmatched against you. But I don't have to destroy you on my own. (smirks) I just have to buy J.D. and the others some time.

My robot has me in a hold.

Me: (Grunts) You all may be our robot doubles, but there's one thing that we have that you all don't!

Robot Me: And what's that?

Me: Our powers! (Goes Super Angel) HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The robot me lets me go and I send him crashing into the wall.

I was now in my Super Angel 4 form and my robot double was getting up.

Spiderman swung in and he saw the fight.

Spidey turned around to see what appeared to be Hulk.

"Hulk": Spider Man. Be on your guard. A robotic duplicate of me could be anywhere.

Spidey: You got it, Hulk. (realizes something) Wait a minute. Hulk doesn't talk in complete sentences!

Spidey fires web at the Hulk impostor but he dodges and punches Spider Man in the face, knocking him out.

I punch the Hulk Robot's head off and he exploded.

KRAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Wow! When they explode they pack a wallop! Lets get this party started!

BATTLE 1: Robot Lola.

Lea and Lola were facing a robot Lola. They were firing fireballs at her and Lola kicked her robot self in the face and sent her crashing into a generator of HARDAC and she exploded.

Lola: (In Pain) OW! THAT REALLY HURT!

Lea: They're robots Lola. They're made of metal. But are you okay?

Lola: I think I broke my leg.

Lea: Let me see.

Lea looked at her leg and it was a little purple and red.

Lea: Yeah it's broken all right. Hold on.

He picks her up and carries her.

Lola: Thanks Lea.

Lea: You're welcome Lols.

BATTLE 2: Robot Lana.

Killer Frost and Lana were fighting Robot Lana.

Lana and Killer Frost fired ice at Robot Lana and encapsulated her in ice.

Lana kicked the ice and shattered her robot self into pieces.

Lana: You know maybe I can fix her up and make her my servant.

Killer Frost: That would be cool Lana and you can do it.

Lana: Thanks Louise.

BATTLE 3: Robot Lynn.

Sandman and Lynn were facing Robot Lynn. Robot Lynn had a basketball bomb and she was dribbling it.

Lynn: You may be me and have my love of sports but you are not me and never will be number 1!

Robot Lynn: I am you and I'm gonna be number 1.

Sandman fired some sand into the robots eyes and Lynn took the ball and threw it into her face and it exploded and destroyed the robot Lynn.

KRAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lynn: Cool. Great job Flint.

Sandman: Thanks Lynn. You were amazing with that bomb.

Lynn: Thanks Flint.

BATTLE 4: Robot Leni.

Xion and Leni were facing Robot Leni.

Robot Leni fired needles and Leni dodged them all and she and Xion slashed the robot Leni and she exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Xion: Whoa! That was intense!

Leni: She totes gives me and all fashion designers a bad name!

Xion: You said it Leni.

BATTLE 5: Robot Luna.

Maria and Luna were facing Robot Luna.

Maria and Luna fired a blast of water at Robot Luna and she short-circuited and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Luna: That was rockin'!

Maria: You said it Luna.

They high fived.

BATTLE 6: Robot Lucy.

Riku and Lucy were facing Robot Lucy.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at Robot Lucy and she was shorting out.

Riku: Never again will you torment the powers of darkness.

Lucy and Riku fired black lightning and dark fire at Robot Lucy and she exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Riku: That's one way to go out with a bang.

Lucy: Wicked.

BATTLE 7: Robot Luan.

Inque, Eddy and Luan were fighting Robot Luan.

Luan fired a blast of orange light and it burned Robot Luan's face and revealed her robot face. Her eyes glowed red and fired a red laser.

Inque blocked it by changing her arm into a shield and Lensay fired a blast of green light and it went through Robot Luan's chest.

Lensay: Wobo Wuan no mommy!

Luan: That's right Lensay. She is not me!

Eddy: Yeah!

Eddy whacked robot Luan into the air and fired a blast of blue light at her and she exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Inque: Nice work guys!

Luan: Thanks Inque.

Lensay: Whay won!

Luan: Yes we did win. We turned Robo Mommy into Scrap Metal. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed.

Inque: That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

BATTLE 8: Robot Lily.

Rubberband Man and Lily were facing Robot Lily.

Rubberband Man punched her in the face and Lily splashed her. Robot Lily short circuited and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lily: That was too easy.

Rubberband Man: It sure was.

BATTLE 9: Robot Lisa

Lisa, Dexter and Stewie were fighting Robot Lisa.

Lisa: You may look like me and sound like me but you'll never be capable of beating me in my omnipotent scientific brilliance.

Dexter: (Russian-German Accent) That's right! Nobody mocks my girlfriends magnificent image!

Lisa, Dexter and Stewie fired their blasters and Robot Lisa exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Stewie: He sure liked to blow up on that one. (Laughs)

Lisa: That was a good one Stewie. Great job guys.

Dexter: Thank you snookums. No one messes with your scientifical image on my watch.

BATTLE 10: Robot Lori.

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lori and Arpeggio were facing Robot Lori.

Robot Lori spun her hand and fired a blast of wind at them.

Ronnie Anne fired a blast of fireworks and they hit her in the face and her robot face was revealed.

Bobby: No one makes my bodacious babe look bad!

Bobby kicked Robot Lori in the face and it knocked her into a wall and Bobby screamed in pain.

Lori: Boo Boo Bear!

Lori checked him out and Bobby's leg was broken and a bone was protruding from his leg.

Ronnie Anne: Ouch! That must've really hurt!

Lori: It literally did. No one hurts my fiancé and gets away with it!

Arpeggio fired his blaster and Lori fired a blast of wind and Ronnie Anne fired a blast of fireworks and they hit Robot Lori and she exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Lori: Go to the scrap heap you monster!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) That robot version of you gave you a really bad name.

Lori: She literally did.

BATTLE 11: Robot Lincoln.

Elena and Lincoln were facing Robot Lincoln. He and Lincoln fired lightning and the blasts collided. Elena channeled her lightning and it made it stronger and it hit him and he exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Lincoln: No one messes with me for I am the Man With The Plan.

Elena: You said it Lincoln.

BATTLE 12: Robot Hulk.

Venom and Laney were facing Robot Hulk who was still moving even after being blown to pieces. Laney tied up all the Robot Hulk pieces in her vines and Venom smashed them all to dust.

Venom: Good work Laney.

Laney: Thanks Venom. You both did great.

Venom: We get that alot.

BATTLE 13: Robot J.D.

Me and William were fighting my robot self.

I punched him in the face and Robot Me went at me and I dodged and kicked him in the back. Something snapped and I screamed in pain when I broke my leg.

William: J.D.!

Me: (Screaming in Pain) My Leg!

William fired a blast of lightning and it blew my Robot Self in half. The top half of his robot body was all that's left and he stood up and went at us. I fired an energy blast and it sent him crashing into H.A.R.D.A.C.'s generator and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

William: Nobody hurts my friend and ruins his image on my watch!

He picks me up and I had my arm over his shoulder.

William: Hang on J.D.

Me: (Grunts) Thanks William.

BATTLE 14: H.A.R.D.A.C.

Katie and Maria were fairing really well against H.A.R.D.A.C.

Katie slashed H.A.R.D.A.C. and he started exploding. Maria then got a shock when she saw a Robot Duplicate of her.

Maria: A robot me!

Robot Maria: That's right.

Maria splashed her with water and she short circuited and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Suddenly Lazuli came in and she fired an energy blast at H.A.R.D.A.C. and blew apart the main generator.

Lazuli: Thought you guys can use some help.

Katie: Thanks Lazuli.

Maria: Lets get out of here. He's gonna blow!

Katie: Right.

Me: (Whistles) Yo! Everyone out of the pool!

Lori: Lets get out of here!

We flew and took the hovercar and got out of the building.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: All systems damaged. (Voice fading) The plan has failed.

H.A.R.D.A.C. then exploded and the whole building exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it shook the area and registered at 4.9 on the richter scale.

Me: Wow! That was a close one.

Lincoln: Yeah. That was too close for comfort.

Batman: You said it Lincoln.

Inque: But in the end we all won.

Lisa: Affirmative Inque.

Me: But you all did really well.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

* * *

Back at the estate Maria Santiago and Varie were looking us over in the infirmary.

Varie: Boy H.A.R.D.A.C. sure did a number on you all.

I had a broken leg and my X-Ray showed that I had a broken Tibia bone.

Me: He sure did. Those robots gave us one heck of a challenge.

Lincoln: They sure did.

Lori: That was literally awesome how we all pulled through and it was literally awesome how you defended my image Boo Boo Bear.

Bobby: Oh Babe, I would do anything for you.

Me: You were awesome compadre. But I'm sorry you got hurt.

Bobby: I know but I should be better in 10 to 12 weeks.

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna have to work twice as hard to look after you bro.

Bobby: Thanks Nie Nie.

Me: You can stay with us while you recuperate Bobby. I'll be back on my feet in 12 hours because of my Accelerated Healing.

Vince: Get some rest partner. You all earned it.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Lori: I managed to have my robot double rebuilt and turned into a nurse for the infirmary and a maid.

Me: That's awesome Lori.

Lori's Robot Double was now in a nurse outfit and she was awesome looking.

Carl Rossum, the man that made H.A.R.D.A.C. was with us.

Carl: I'm sorry H.A.R.D.A.C. did what he did to you all J.D.

Me: It's all right Mr. Rossum. But you got to admit he did give us an awesome and amazing fight that tested us to the limit.

Lynn: It sure did.

Carl: I'm glad you're all okay though. But I'm going to use my skills in robotics for agricultural purposes from now on.

Laney: That's a good idea Mr. Rossum. You can work in our garden for a good job.

Carl: Thanks Laney.

With him was a woman.

Me: Who is this with you?

Randa: Oh I'm sorry J.D. My name is Randa Duane.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Duane.

I shake her hand and it was cold.

Me: Your hand is cold.

Randa: I'm actually a duplicate.

Carl: She was created by me using the technology I used to make H.A.R.D.A.C.

Me: That's amazing. So you have different programming that is not affiliated with H.A.R.D.A.C.

Randa: That's right.

Me: Wow. [To Carl] I'm so sorry about your daughter Mr. Rossum.

Carl: It's all right J.D. I know I can't replace her but she will always be with me.

Me: That's right.

Lola: I'm glad we stopped H.A.R.D.A.C. and the next Ms. Injured Pageant is coming up so I'm signing up for that.

Me: You can do it Lola.

Lana: I agree sis. Go for it.

Maria S.: You all get some rest and you'll be better before you know it.

Me: Thanks Mrs. Santiago.

We got some rest and watched TV. Maria got her drivers license on her 2nd try.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue. H.A.R.D.A.C. was by far one of most cybernetically advanced villains in all of Batman. His goals, design and plans were very similar to those of SKYNET from the Terminator Movies and Program Smith played by Hugo Weaving in The Matrix Trilogy. But there are some strong differences. SKYNET destroyed most of the Human Race with Nuclear Warheads and Program Smith had machines take over the planet which made us go into hiding. But both scenarios resulted in us going into war against the machines of both movies in a Post-Apocalyptic World. NicoChan11 Gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks for that man. I got the idea for my Computer Contact Lens Upgrade from my books I write at home. I wanted to spare Randa Duane from being destroyed and work for us in the future.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	422. Bad Parents Get Their Just Desserts

It starts with us in the living room reading books when we hear crying. We saw Adult Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup crying and their younger selves were comforting them.

Me: Uh oh.

We go over to see what's wrong.

Me: What's wrong girls?

Blossom (Adult): (crying) Oh it's a terrible day for us!

Lori: What's wrong?

Bubbles (Adult): It's the anniversary of the death of our 4th sister bunny.

She held out a picture of her.

Me: Oh man. What happened to her?

Buttercup (Young): We were overworked to the brim and they made a fourth sister to help them out. But she was unstable and she exploded.

Buttercup (Adult): (Crying) She was only 1 day when she was born.

Blossom (Young): We never knew her but she was a true hero.

Most of us were crying and in tears. I had tears coming down my face.

Me: Girls I'm so sorry.

Varie: Poor thing.

Rachel: That's awful.

Rita: Guys what's wrong? Why are you all crying?

Me: Today's the anniversary of the death of The Powerpuff Girls 4th sister Bunny. She was only a day old when she died.

Rita: Oh girls. I'm so sorry.

Blossom (Adult): Oh Ms. Rita it hurts really bad!

Rita comforted her.

Rita: I know sweetheart.

Lola: (Crying) That's awful!

Lisa: Usually I don't show emotions like this but... (Bursts into tears)

Dexter was comforting Lisa.

Laney: (Crying) How sad!

Joey was comforting Laney.

Eddy was comforting Luan and Vince was comforting Carol.

But then a miracle happened. A beam of light shines down onto the kitchen and the divine singing of angels filled the room and 2 blobs of purple light came down and they start to take shape. We stared in shock at what we were seeing. We saw the blobs of light become 2 Bunny's. One adult and one younger.

Bunny was fully Reborn!

Bunny (Adult) Hey sisters. I'm back.

Bunny (Young): Same here sisters.

They exploded into Joy and they hugged them.

Girls: BUNNY!

Blossom (Adult): We missed you so much!

Bunny (Adult): I missed you all too. We heard you crying up in Heaven and God gave us a new life again and better than ever.

Bunny (Young): And we're back for good this time.

Bunny (Adult): We watched everything up in Heaven and we're proud of you all.

Buttercup (Young): Thanks Bunny.

Me: It's good to have you back Bunny.

Bunny (Adult): Same here J.D. It's great to be back.

Lori: We were heartbroken when the girls told us what happened.

Leni: Totes. It was horrible.

Bunny (Young): Yeah but we're back and things got a lot better.

Luan: They sure did.

Me: Yeah. (Watch beeps) Oh, it's time for another humiliation guys.

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Want to join us Bunny's?

Bunny (Adult): Count me in.

Bunny (Young): Same here.

Me: Want to watch the fun Bobby?

Bobby: You know it J.D.

Me: All right. Lets go kick some Griffin butt into next week! (Cracks Knuckles)

We set out to the city. Bobby was pushed in a wheelchair because of his broken leg. Same with Lola.

* * *

City Skyline is shown.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York. It's another beautiful day for another session of humilation on the most hated family in the country: The Griffin's.

We were in the city square.

Me: Here we are guys.

Eddy: This is gonna be awesome!

Luan: It always is Eddy-bear.

Lensay: Wah!

Timmy: I want to start things out.

Me: Go for it Timmy.

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we had You Doo Dolls shaped like Peter and Lois Griffin.

Wanda: You got it Timmy.

They waved their wands and Dolls shaped like Peter and Lois appeared in our hands.

Me: What are the dolls for?

Wanda: These aren't just ordinary dolls J.D. These are You Doo Dolls. They're like Voodoo Dolls but the user controls them with it. But we had to stop giving them to kids because they're dangerous.

Me: Cool. But I guess for this case it's an exception.

Poof: Poof poof. (That's right)

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome.

Chloe: It sure is.

Me: Yeah. But Wanda aren't you worried that if Denzel Crocker because of his insanity and mental state gets ahold of one of you guys because of the alliance now that the secret is out, aren't you worried that he'll try to take over the world?

Wanda: Actually there are certain measures and precautions that have been taken very seriously. The Fairy World High Council and the President of The United States decided that because Denzel Crocker is too dangerous to everyone around him and himself that he be placed in a maximum security insane asylum for the rest of his life without parole. And Fairy Godparents would torment him forever.

Me: That's a very wise decision. This we got to see after this. A nutcase like him deserves to spend every second of his worthless life there. All right. Lets see if these dolls work. I'm still new to this Fairy Godparent stuff Wanda.

Wanda: That's all right J.D.

I pull the Peter dolls pants down and his pants came down with it.

Me: Hey they work!

Timmy: You think that's funny? Watch this. (Clears throat) (Lois Griffin Voice) I'm Lois Griffin and I'm the most despicable, ugliest and dumbest of all mothers in the history of mankind.

Lois said the same thing from Timmy through the doll.

We laughed at that.

Lincoln: That was really good Timmy.

Lola: That was funny!

Tootie: I'm sorry about your leg Lola.

Lola: It's all right Tootie. Watch this.

Lola punched the Peter doll in the crotch with a flaming punch and his crotch was set on fire. Peter was screaming in agony.

We were laughing at this.

Then a shadowy figure came out from behind Peter and was laughing maniacally.

I gasped when we saw him and he stuffed a hand grenade down Peter's pants and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: Ooh! That's got to hurt!

Lincoln: Who was that guy?

Me: That was the Mad Bomber!

Lana: Who is he?

Me: He's a Whacko Serial Bomber that's been terrorizing all of Gotham Royal York.

Laney: But wasn't there a Mad Bomber many years ago?

Me: Yes. There was. His name was George Metesky. He was an Electrical Engineer that was hurt on the job. He was a mechanic and electrical engineer for a construction company in New York City. When he was refused to be paid for being injured on the job, he lost his mind. He went on a terrible bombing spree that terrorized all of New York City back in the 1940's and early 50's and he blew up bombs in movie theaters, libraries, offices and bus terminals as well as Grand Central Terminal, Pennsylvania Station, Radio City Music Hall, the New York Public Library, the Port Authority Bus Terminal and the RCA Building. Luckily no one was killed but 15 people were seriously hurt. He detonated 22 bombs and planted 33 bombs.

Lori: This guy must've literally been an insane whack job!

Luan: He makes even my psychopathic dark self look like a joke.

* * *

In the Moon Prison, Dark Luan sneezed. Her cellmate was Chris Hargenson.

Chris: You all right?

Dark Luan: I think someone's talking about me.

* * *

Lincoln: Did they ever catch this guy?

Me: They did. In 1957 he was arrested through the use of newspaper articles he wrote in the New York Newspaper. He was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and he was found Criminally Insane and commited him to the Matteawan State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. But he was released after the United States Supreme Court ruled that he could not be commited to a hospital like that unless he was declared extremely dangerous to everyone around him and himself. So he was transfered to the Creedmoor Psychiatric Center and was released the same year. He lived out the remainder of his days in Waterbury, Connecticut where he died at 90 years old in 1994.

Lucy: Gasp! That's horrible what he did.

Linka: It sure was.

Eddy: I can't believe that guy.

Luna: Dude that is horrible what he did.

Me: Yeah.

I pull out my tablet and show everyone a picture of an old newspaper.

Me: This is an old newspaper article taken from December 25, 1956 on Christmas Day of that year.

Lori: "Mad Bomber Strikes Again in Main Library" That's horrible.

Me: It was Lori.

Jessie K: I can't believe he was that screwed up. All over some workmans compensation because he got injured on the job.

Brittney: No kidding.

Me: Yeah. I think this Mad Bomber wants to get his fun on the humiliation too.

Ernie: (Offscreen) I agree and it's perfect for us.

Ernie the Giant Chicken came.

Me: Hey Ernie.

Ernie: Hey J.D. I think it's perfect for the Mad Bomber to help us like this.

Me: Me too Ernie. Want to have a crack at them?

Ernie: Don't mind if I do.

Ernie walked up to Peter.

Ernie: Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. You know, Peter. People always say that I'm the villain for all those fights that we had. But now we know who the real bad guy is.

Peter: Oh, don't think you're a saint, Ernie! You're as much to blame for the destruction that we always cause!

Ernie: At least I don't harm my own family! And plus, you always start those fights. You always portray me as Boba Fett in all of your Star Wars fantasies. But you should've been the one portrayed as a Star Wars villain!

He punched Peter in the face and stomach several times and pecked him all over.

Ernie: Enjoy this humiliation Peter. It will be with you for the rest of your worthless life.

Me: That was awesome Ernie.

Ernie: Thanks J.D.

Eddy: I got something I want to do. Double D and Ed, bring it in.

Edd and Ed brought in a huge balloon being held up by 4 smaller balloons.

Rachel: What is that?

Eddy: Behold, the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Whoo! Ha! Wa! My brother showed me how to make it.

Me: What's in it?

Eddy: It's got all kinds of stinky stuff.

Marie K.L.: Oh this is gonna be awesome.

Eddy: It sure is. Double D activate the sequence.

Me: This is gonna smell worse than puke. Plug your noses guys.

Edd pushed a lever on a remote and it was armed and ready. It went towards Lois and Peter and it exploded into a huge Mushroom Cloud of putrid stench.

KRAAAAAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The smell was so horrible that it made even the stench of rotten corpses smell like candy. It made everyone that smelled it hurl their guts out. Peter and Lois hurled more than their guts out. It turned their stomachs inside out. They hurled for 20 whole minutes. It even made the clouds shatter.

We laughed at this and it was really funny. We were laughing so hard that we were rolling on the ground.

Luan: Nothing better than the sweet Smell of Success. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh some more.

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan!

Jonny: (Laughs) Oh that's a good one Luan!

We blew the stench away and Eddy and The Mad Bomber high fived.

The Mad Bomber put firecrackers in Lois' pants and they exploded.

POW POW POP POW POP POW POW POP POP POP POP POW POW!

Me: That was funny!

Ben: I got something.

Me: Go for it Ben.

Ben became XLR8.

Ben: XLR8!

Me: A Kineceleran!

XLR8: That's right.

XLR8 ran at 500 miles per hour and he picked up a bunch of mailboxes and slammed them into Peter's face while running really fast in a circle. In slow motion he was getting hit by the mailboxes. When it was done Peter had a stupid look on his face.

We were laughing some more at him.

The Mad Bomber put a stick of dynamite in his shirt and it exploded.

KABOOM!

He laughed maniacally.

Luna: That was too funny dudes!

Dexter: (Russian-German Accent) Let me try something. Here's my latest invention: The Humiliation Blaster. It has a number of shenanigans in it.

Me: Cool. Interesting blaster. Go for it.

Dexter turned a dial on it and it said "Stop Hitting Yourself". He fired it at them and it made them hit themselves.

Robotic Voice on Blaster: Stop Hitting Yourself. Stop Hitting Yourself. Stop Hitting Yourself. Why are you hitting yourself?

Varie: That's really cool Dexter.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Dexter: Watch this.

He set it to Wet Willie. He fired and Lois and Peter licked their fingers and stuck them in their ears.

Lori: That is literally too funny.

Dexter then set it too Purple Nurple. He fired and their chests twisted and they screamed in pain.

We were laughing our heads off.

Chloe: I got something!

Chloe pulled out a test tube with a pinkish-red powder in it.

Me: What's that stuff Chloe?

Chloe: You'll see.

Chloe walked up to Peter and made him drink it and she ran as fast as she could and suddenly an enormous blast of fire exploded out of his mouth at an enormous level as he was screaming in so much pain that it was unbelievable.

Yuko: I got this.

Yuko absorbed the fire.

Me: Whoa! What is that stuff?

Chloe: It's the hottest and most lethal dry spice in the universe: Fire Salt.

She showed me a tube full of said stuff.

Me: I've heard about this stuff. It's the hottest and most lethal seasoning in the universe.

Lapis: I gave it to her for this.

Varie: That was great Lapis.

Lapis: Thanks.

Lincoln: I got something.

Me: Go for it Lincoln.

Lincoln stuck a lightning rod in Lois' pants and as luck would have it, Storm Clouds rolled in out of nowhere and lightning struck the lightning rod and Lois was electrocuted bad. We were covering our eyes and Lois' hair turned white and was burned off as she was screaming in pain.

When it stopped Lois was badly burned and bald as a cucumber.

Everyone: SSSS OOOOOOHHH!

Me: That must've hurt.

Nazz: But she deserved it.

Kevin: Choice!

Linka: But that was funny.

We all laughed at Lois.

The Mad Bomber put a needle bomb down her pants and it exploded and skewered her with needles. She screamed in pain because of it.

BOOM! SHENE SHENE SHENE SHENE SHENE!

Mad Bomber: (Laughs Maniacally)

Ronnie Anne: I got something.

Ronnie Anne then left and came back with a smelting furnace.

Cody: What's with the Arc Furnace?

Ronnie Anne puts on a heat suit.

Ronnie Anne: You'll see Code. (To the viewers) Don't try this at home kids.

She put on the helmet and put a slide in front of Peter's butt. She poured the furnace and out came scalding hot nacho cheese sauce. When it went into his pants it burned him really bad and he was screaming in excruciating pain.

Ronnie Anne: (To the Viewers) I wanted to use Lava but that would be completely insane. So I used nacho cheese sauce.

Me: Nacho cheese sauce?

Lila: That is too funny.

We were laughing at them some more.

* * *

Later we were over at the Twin Towers Maximum Security Insane Asylum where we saw Denzel Crocker looking out the window and laughing maniacally.

Me: He is in here.

Timmy: Yep.

Lincoln: What a mad man.

Chloe: He sure is.

Me: What a freak.

We then went back home.

The Powerpuff Girls were now all back together with Bunny.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Bunny's death of The Powerpuff Girls was called the saddest part of the series. So I figured that I could help the girls out by having the Heaven's bring her back to life but the right way. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and the rest I came up with on my own. Thanks man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	423. The Illusion of Pain

It starts in the Estate. It was a dark and stormy night and in the early morning hours Sandman had woken up and he had a bad dream.

He went downstairs to go get some water. But when he turned around he got an unexpected shock!

Electro: Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Sandman was shocked to see Electro with an evil smirk on hhis face.

Sandman (shocked): Electro? Is that you? (groans) I must be losing my mind.

Electro: Of course you are. Why else would you still be hanging around here taking orders like a well trained puppy. You're not right in the head, Marko. But that's why I'm here. To set you straight.

Sandman then rubbed his eyes to see that Electro was gone.

Penny Marko (approaches Sandman): Daddy? Is something wrong?

Sandman: It's nothing, Penny. I'm fine.

They went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning we were watching TV and reading books. I then sensed that something was wrong.

Me: Uh oh!

Lincoln: What's wrong J.D.?

Me: I sense a disturbance in the Force. Something is wrong in the city.

Laney: What's going on?

Me: I don't know but it's not good.

Linka: We should go check it out.

Me: Yeah.

Me, Varie, Dana, Talia, Rachel, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Lisa, Inque, Sandman, Penny, Paige and Leslie set out for the city.

* * *

While on the way to the city Sandman was having some problems.

Electro: Aw, what's this? You gonna see your buddy Tecna? What you think she can fix what's wrong with you right now?

Me: Flint are you all right?

Sandman: She's probably the only person who can. (sighs) Why am I even telling all this to a hallucination?

Electro: Because you've finally gone crazy. I mean, let's be honest. Your newfound happiness wasn't going to last anyway.

Me: He's hallucinating.

Penny Marko: What does that mean?

Me: It's means you're starting to see things that are not there. You're seeing things that you think are there but in real life they aren't.

Laney: It happens to people that have mental problems or all that.

Penny Marko: Okay I think I get it.

Lynn: (On the Radio) J.D. come in!

Me: J.D. here. What's wrong Lynn?

* * *

At the Estate, Lynn was watching Spiderman in his bed.

Lynn: Spiderman is having hallucinations!

Spiderman was seeing Gwen Stacy in a hospital bed.

Green Goblin: You only have yourself to blame for Gwen Stacey's death, Parker. If you hadn't been close to her, she probably wouldn't have died.

Spiderman: No. You were the one who caused her death. I thought I could have some happiness in my life.

Gwen Stacy: And how'd that work out for you, Pete?

Electro suddenly appears with a bruised body.

Electro: Yeah, Pete. How'd that work out for you? For me, not too good.

Spiderman: Uh uh. I gave you a chance when you and Paul attacked us, Electro. I told you to stand down.

Electro: And you could've sent me to prison like old times. But no. You just had to play God.

Vulture and Hydro Man appear.

Vulture: He has a point, Parker.

Hydro Man: If you're such a good person, then how come all four of us are dead?

Spiderman: I don't have to listen to a word any of you say! You know why? Because with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility!

Lynn: Spiderman snap out of it!

She punched him and he came back.

Spiderman: What happened?

Lynn: You were having hallucinations.

Spiderman: I think something is wrong with me.

Robot Lori came and her vision was analyzing him.

Robot Lori: Someone is messing with his brainwave activity and causing him to be in an illusion.

Lynn: How do you figure that?

Robot Lori: My sensors indicate this.

Lynn: That's amazing. You may be a robot of my sister but that is really cool.

Robot Lori: Thanks Lynn. It's literally amazing.

Lynn: It sure is. J.D. did you get that?

Me: (On the radio) We sure did Lynn. It's not a ninja that's causing this and it's not Ace that's causing it. It's someone that has the power to create illusions. Whoever it is really knows more about illusions than a ninja or anyone we know.

* * *

Back in the city we were flying towards the city and we saw the police going after Batman 2039?

Me: What the!?

Lincoln: What is it?

Me: Something is seriously not right. The police are pursuing Terry.

Lincoln: Why are they after him?

Varie: I don't know but I have a strong feeling that whoever is causing Sandman and Spiderman's hallucinations is responsible for having the police after Terry.

Talia: That's insane.

Me: Yeah. We have to hurry and if this madmans powers of illusion is as strong as we think then there's no telling what he's capable of doing.

Laney: I know.

We arrived at a nearby movie theater and we saw the police cornering Batman 2039.

Laney: I sense another presence. Behind Commissioner Barbara.

Me: Let me see here.

I activate my Sharingan and pierce through an illusion. I saw a man dressed in an orange costume with black lines and wearing a spiral faceless mask. It was SPELLBINDER!

Me: Spellbinder!

Lucy: Who is he?

Me: His real name is Dr. Ira Billings. He was Hamilton Hill High Schools psychologist. He was very well respected there until he turned to a life of crime and started wreaking havoc by making people go crazy with these wacko illusions he causes. He has a strange invention of his that causes the illusions.

Lori: That is literally horrible.

Luna: It sure is dudes.

Sandman: So that's why I'm seeing Electro and how it's affecting Peter. I'm in one of his illusions.

Me: And I see right through it.

I fly in and kick him in the face and send him crashing into a pile of garbage cans.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him and destroyed his illusion device.

Me: Looks like you got a shadow Commissioner.

Commissioner Barbara: Spellbinder?

Batman 2039: He was there at the garage with us. He used his powers to create an illusion.

Commissioner Barbara: That's why I saw you kill Mad Stan.

Laney: So that's what he was trying to do. He was gonna destroy Batman's image and make it look like he was a cold-blooded murderer.

Batman 2039: But how did you know it was Spellbinder that was causing the illusion?

Me: I have a powerful eye that enables me to pierce through illusions. See?

Commissioner Barbara: That's really interesting.

Spellbinder: You really are resourceful J.D.

Me: Just remember this Ira. When you mess with my friends you mess with all of us!

Commissioner Barbara: Lock him up.

Me: This time put him in the prison on the Moon.

* * *

Back at the the estate, we were talking to Terry as he was getting ready for something.

Terry: Thanks J.D. for clearing my name.

Me: No problem Terry. I'm glad we could help out. Spellbinder's illusions were trying to get to Sandman and Spiderman.

Terry: I know. He has amazing illusion abilities.

Lincoln: That's what we saw and it's amazing what he can do.

Me: Yeah. We decided to incorporate his illusions to good use. Lucy has all of his books on illusions and all that. Laney too.

Terry: That's cool man. I'm glad.

Me: Yeah. So what's the occasion man?

Terry: I have a date with Dana. We're going to that pizzeria you all went to at one time.

Me: You will love it man. The food is great and the games are awesome.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Terry: I'm sure they are. Got to get going.

Me: Have fun man.

Terry and Dana went out.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Spellbinder is one of the craziest villain's I've ever seen. His illusions are crazy all in capital letters. But they were awesome. Chelsea was a jungle adventurer which I thought was really cool. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for the lines in this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	424. The Dark Angels VS The Ultimate Vampire

It starts in the city in the dead of night. Spiderman and Harry Osborn are being attacked by a group of vampires.

Spiderman: You think he's trying to-

Harry Osborn: Turn us into vampires by biting us? (the vamprie growls) It looks that way!

They fought off the vampires and got away.

* * *

At the prison, Clayface is now getting out of prison for good behavior.

Commissioner Gordon: How does it feel to be the first Arkham inmate to be released on good behavior, Hagen?

Clayface: Actually, it feels nice.

Harvey Bullock: Where you going to go now?

Clayface: I'm going to Royal York to visit some friends.

Clayface left the prison fully reformed and he heard a scream in an alley down the street and went to check it out.

Clayface: Uh oh.

He saw a person biting the neck of a woman and drinking her blood.

Clayface: Hey!

Clayface formed a hammer of clay and punched the assailant. It slammed into the wall.

Clayface saw that Yumi was bitten.

Clayface: Yumi!

Yumi was still conscious.

Clayface: Yumi are you all right?

Yumi: Yeah. (Screams in pain)

Clayface: What happened to you?

The Creature got up. It was really a VAMPIRE!

Clayface: What the!? A Vampire!?

Yumi: That's what bit me!

Vampire: What?! How do you resist the change?

Yumi: Buddy, you just made a big mistake!

Yumi then grew fangs and her eyes became red and slit and her power increased a lot.

She punched him in the face and slashed him in half with her katana and the vampire exploded into flames.

Clayface: That was awesome Yumi.

Yumi: Thanks Matt. So they let you out of prison?

Clayface: For good behavior and I want to join the Redemption Squad.

Yumi: Awesome. Lets go home.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and having a chat. Joe Swanson and Ernie were with us.

Ernie: You know, Stewie. I remember all the times you summoned me for help when you and Brian were chasing Bertram through the multiverse.

Stewie: You do?

Ernie: Yep. I especially liked it when I helped you beat all those frat boys in the first universe you went to.

Joe: I remember helping you guys as well. Especially in that universe where the handicapped people ruled Quahog with an iron fist. (shudders) Can't believe I was a bad guy in that place.

Me: That is so cool. It's hard to imagine that there are more universes than anyone else can even imagine.

Lincoln: It's hard to imagine it myself.

The door opened and in came Yumi and Clayface.

Yumi: Hey guys. I'm back.

Me: Hey Yumi. And Matt?

Clayface: Hey J.D.

Me: They let you out of prison for good behavior?

Clayface: They sure did. I want to join the Redemption Squad.

Me: That offer is still open and I'm glad. Welcome aboard.

Clayface: Thanks J.D. But we had an unusual encounter. There are vampires running amok.

Me: Vampires?

Yumi: Yeah. One of them attacked me and bit me. I became one and destroyed it.

Yumi showed her neck and it had two bleeding holes on it.

We gasped when we saw this.

Me: But how is it that you can control the change Yumi?

Yumi: I don't know J.D. I somehow can.

Me: That's weird. (Watch beeps) Oh my. There's a party going on at Wayne Manor and we were invited to it.

Lincoln: We better get ready. It starts in 30 minutes.

Me: Yeah.

We all got ready and we went to the party.

* * *

We were at the party and we were dressed really nice. Clayface was disguised as a middle age man with blonde hair and brown eyes. Lots of people from around Gotham Royal York were there including famous Gotham Royal York newspaper reporter Vicki Vale.

Me: Thanks for inviting us Bruce.

Batman: Not a problem J.D. How have things been with you?

Me: Been going good. Clayface was released from prison for good behavior.

Batman: That's good. Did he join the Redemption Squad?

Varie: Just newly recruited.

Aylene: He's loving it.

Me: Yeah. [To Vicki] Ms. Vale you are looking as lovely as ever.

Vicki: Thank you J.D. But call me Vicki.

Me: Sorry.

Man: [To Vicki] (Transylvanian Accent) Truely magnificent.

Vicki: Oh my necklace? It's a family heirloom.

Me: I don't believe we met Mr.?

Dracula: Alucard. Dr. Alucard.

Me: Pleasure to meet you. J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Batman: Bruce Wayne. I don't believe we met.

Dracula: I am new to Gotham Royal York, a recent transport from Eastern Europe.

Batman: Really? What line of work are you in?

Dracula: Cultural anthropology. I am here to study your cities Batman.

Me: Fascinating.

Vicki: Huh. Our cities? You mean to tell me that Budapest has a dark knight too?

Dracula: Rare instances have been documented of a man who assumes the likeness of a bat in societies as well as modern. And I believe that while instilling fear by night, these beings cloak themselves a normal members of society.

Aylene: Interesting.

Cody: That's an interesting study.

Batman: It sure is.

Dracula: Bats are interesting creatures.

Lucy was looking at him like she knows him from somewhere and like she had seen him before.

Dracula: I'm curious about this machine you have there.

Me: I was just going to ask about that.

Batman: The Wayne Industries S05. It's the most efficient technology to date for collecting solar energy and storing it as true sunlight.

Me: Wow.

Lincoln: That is so cool.

Lisa: Indeed. It's a very scientific achievement in the production and use of Solar Energy and power production.

Later as the party was going on we saw Alfred going after a man.

Alfred: Empty handed? This time I'm out for blood.

He grabbed the man by the shoulder as he was in front of a mirror.

Alfred: Stipes! Mr. Stipes! Now what is wrong with this picture? Correct, no cheese platter. Which means you are headed the wrong way.

But he wasn't answering.

Alfred: And look at yourself. How am I...

He saw that Stipes had no reflection at all in the mirror!

Alfred: Oh dear.

He turned and roared at Alfred and we saw that Stipes was a VAMPIRE!

Me: (Gasp) A vampire!

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and reduced him to dust!

Lucy: Are you all right Mr. Alfred?

Alfred: Yes thank you Madam Lucy.

Lucy: You're welcome.

Batman: Are you all right Alfred?

Alfred: Yes Master Bruce.

Bruce: J.D., everyone, come with me.

Bruce took a woman's lipstick and a platter tray.

Me: What are you writing Bruce?

Vicki: What's going on?

Batman: I'm writing his name.

He wrote Alucard on the platter. When he held it up to the mirror we gasped in sheer horror at his real name. DRACULA!

Me: DRACULA!?

Lucy: Gasp! I knew there was something familiar about that man.

Laney: Dracula is real!? How is that possible?

Brittney: My ancestor's most hated enemy has returned.

THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CRASHES

* * *

In the Batcave we were learning more about Dracula.

Yumi: Vampires have invaded Gotham Royal York.

Me: We're not just being visited by Vampires, Yumi.

Batman: But the King of All Vampires. Count Dracula.

Vicki: I thought he was just a story.

Brittney: He is all too real Vicki. My ancestor killed him in 1888 in Transylvania.

Lincoln: Who is your ancestor Brittney?

Brittney: His name was Gabriel Van Helsing. He was the greatest vampire hunter that ever lived and he's the man that was known as The Man That Killed Dracula. We are not only descended from Witches and Wiccans, but we are also descended from the Greatest Vampire Hunter that ever lived.

We all gasp at this incredible revelation.

Me: So we are descended from Gabriel Van Helsing, the ultimate Vampire Hunter? That's incredible.

Varie: It sure is.

Vicki: I had no idea you had such an amazing history.

Lucy: Dracula has always been known for striking fear into the hearts of man over the centuries. He is the ultimate incarnate of evil.

Brittney: It's worse than that Lucy. Dracula is the Son of The Devil himself.

Lynn: That is really bad.

Inque: It sure is.

Brittney: You guys have to understand. Dracula is not just an ordinary vampire. He's the Ultimate Vampire. He gave my ancestor a really rough fight and he almost died fighting him.

Linka: That's awful.

Vicki: Yeah. How did Dracula come into being?

Brittney: He wasn't always a vampire at first. Vlad Dracula III was really the son of Valerious The Elder. It started when he was murdered. My ancestor killed him because he was called the Left Hand of God. In 1462, when he died, he made a deal with the Devil. Which gave him a new life and he can only sustain it by drinking blood. Valerious having given birth to the ultimate incarnation of evil, went to Rome, Italy to seek forgiveness. That's when a huge bargain was made. He was to kill Dracula in return for his family to cross over into Heaven from Purgatory. But because Dracula was his son he couldn't do it. He hesitated at the last second and he couldn't bring himself to kill his own flesh and blood. So instead he exiled him to a fortress somewhere in Russia, sending him into a door from which there was no return. The Devil gave him wings as a result.

Lola: But how did your ancestor kill him?

Brittney: It was a brutal fight and in the end Van Helsing stabbed Dracula in the heart with a stake and he thought he killed him. But in the end it only put him into dormancy. The Valerious family will not be at peace until Dracula is dead and sent back to Hell where he belongs.

Me: That's awful. And I know someone in Romania that is descended from Valerious the Elder: Anna Valerious IV. She's the only living member of the family still alive.

Brittney: Dad, you better go get her and let her know that Dracula has returned after 130 years.

Me: You got it.

I beam over to Romania.

Brittney: Our best chance is to kill Dracula with Bruce's Solar Energy machine. We burn him to ashes and we erase all chances of him ever returning.

Lincoln: But he can only come out at night.

Brittney: That's right and I have a plan.

* * *

In Romania, I was at fancy mansion and I go up to the door and knock on it.

The door answered and out came Anna Valerious IV.

Me: Anna.

Anna: (Romanian Accent) J.D. Knudson. It's great to see you again.

Me: You too Anna. But I'm afraid I didn't come here just to have a social conversion. I have some really grim news for you. Dracula has returned.

Anna gasped when she heard me say that.

Anna: How can that be!? Van Helsing killed him.

Me: No. He only put him into dormancy. 130 years had passed since then and now he's returned in Gotham Royal York. The whole world is in danger and we have to stop him at all costs. My daughter Brittney is a direct descendent of Van Helsing.

Anna: I'll get ready now.

Anna got ready and she had a powerful sword on her hip and was dressed in warrior clothes.

Anna: Lets go.

Me: Okay. Stay close to me.

We beam back to Gotham Royal York.

* * *

In the Batcave we arrived.

Me: We're back.

Brittney: Great. You must be Anna Valerious IV.

Anna: That's right. And you must be Brittney.

Brittney: That's right. Brittney Van Helsing Knudson at your service.

Anna: It's an honor.

Brittney: Okay here's my plan.

Brittney revealed her plan. When Dracula comes out at Dusk, Brittney and the goths are gonna lead him into a series of caves that connect to the Batcave. Once in there we're gonna lure him into the front of Bruce's Solar Energy Collector and blast him with the Sun's light and incinerate him into nothing.

Me: That's an awesome plan Brittney. Okay. We strike at sunset.

Suddenly a portal of darkness appeared and a sword came out. (Think of the Sword Vorthelok from Kit Rae)

Vicki saw the sword and was drawn to it. She picked up the sword and was in a tornado of dark purple fire and orange fire.

Lana: What's happening?

Laney: Another Elemental Choosing.

When the tornado died down Vicki had Black Angel Wings that were darker than the night and she had the sword in her hand.

Vicki: What happened?

Me: You were given powers because of that sword. Let me see here.

I pull out my Legends book and found an amazing discovery.

Me: Here it is. Vicki got darkness powers because of the Sword of Zorya, the two guardian goddesses of the Day and The Night in Slavic Mythology. Once every 200 years, they send a sword of the Sun and The Moon to a worthy soul. It is imbued with the powers of the Sun and The Moon and give the wielder powers over light and darkness. They will also get Winged Flight, super strength, cosmic light and darkness manipulation, form beasts of light and darkness, the ability to summon the undead, resurrect the dead and even cure Vampirism.

Vicki: Whoa! That's incredible!

Lincoln: That's amazing. Vicki you've been chosen to get these powers like we have.

Vicki: I believe it Lincoln. This is all so new for me.

Lucy: I know. We will teach everything we know.

Brittney: All right. We head out for Gotham Royal York Cemetery at sunset. Lucy, Anna, Maggie, Vicki, Yumi, Raven, Shannon, Laney, Catherine, Haiku, Wednesday you all come with me. Watch out Dracula, you're old enemy is coming for you. The Angels of Darkness will make sure you die and stay dead.

Batman: Dracula may look like a man, but he's a monster and we intend to bury him permanently.

Me: In the Darkness of Hell.

* * *

At sunset at 7:45 PM they were in the Cemetery and they saw an open mausoleum and they went in and they saw a broken wall. Batman is with them and he had a bunch of auto injectors full of a cure for Vampirism.

Brittney: Looks like someone broke the crosses that sealed the tomb.

Laney: It looks that way.

Brittney: Stay close.

They went down into the tunnels and saw a series of caves and it was dark. Brittney had a special vision that enabled her to see the entirety circulatory system like a vampire does. It's like an infrared vision.

Suddenly a bunch of vampires came out and they attacked and they cured them all. It was a vicious fight but they triumphed.

They woke up and were back to normal.

SWAT Officer: What happened?

Brittney: You were all vampires.

Man: What!?

Brittney: There's no time to explain. You all have to get out of here now. Hurry!

Lucy: That's right. Go.

Brittney: Come on.

They went down into the cave and found the coffin of Dracula and it opened and out came Dracula himself.

They appeared and landed in front of him.

Brittney: Count Dracula.

Dracula: Brittney Knudson. How nice of you all to come.

Lucy: It'll be the last time monster.

Maggie: You will pay for everything you've done.

Dracula saw Batman.

Dracula: So the folk tales are true. There is another bat in Gotham Royal York.

Batman: Count Dracula, I presume?

Dracula: A legend you are. Apparently intimate with.

Batman: Don't flatter yourself.

Dracula: We cast Kindrid Shadows. Have you not seen the news?

Batman: I don't harm people.

Dracula: You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable. If only because I hate to waste a life when it can be spent in servitude to me.

Batman: Life or Living Death.

Dracula: To become Vampire is to heighten all of ones senses. To attain speed, strength and immortality.

Brittney: All you are is a monster Dracula. You should've stayed dead all those years ago.

Batman: It's time for you to die again.

Dracula: You all think you can win against me?

Brittney: My ancestor did 130 years ago against you in Transylvania when he stabbed you in the heart with that stake.

Dracula: Your ancestor? Then that means!

Brittney: That's right. I am a direct descendent of Gabriel Van Helsing who killed you 130 years ago. My name is Brittney Van Helsing Knudson, your worst nightmare!

Dracula: That murderous monster that killed me has family!?

Laney: That's right monster!

Lucy: You will pay for everything you've done over the centuries.

Anna: And my family won't be at peace until you die!

Haiku: Your reign of evil ends now.

Dracula: You know Brittney, your ancestor didn't have his memory when he fought me.

Brittney: (Imitating Hugh Jackman) Some things are better left forgotten.

Brittney then punched Dracula in the face and kicked him in the back.

Yumi went Vampire and she kicked him in the stomach and slashed his arm.

Maggie fired a blast of black fire at his leg and Vicki slashed him in the face and blinded him with solar fire.

Haiku fired a blast of black fire and it hit his leg. Anna slashed his leg off with her sword.

Brittney: Lets go.

They went through the caves and Dracula reattached his severed limbs and went after them. In the Batcave we were seeing Brittney and team on the Bat Computer going through the caves and Dracula was hot on their tails.

Me: Here they come. Get ready guys!

We stood ready in front of the solar machine. Brittney blasted a hole into the cave and jumped onto the platform.

Dracula: Go on. Run. I am beyond human Brittney. I am Evil Incarnate! I am the Prince of...

He saw us in front of the machine.

Dracula: Darkness?

Me: Rise and shine!

Varie: Time to see the Light!

I press a button and the machine activated and it released a huge blast of sunlight that sent Dracula crashing into the rock wall.

Dracula knew that Batman was really Bruce Wayne.

Dracula: You're Bruce Wayne.

Batman: And the Batman. And you're dust.

Brittney: 4 words for you Dracula: Go Back to Hell!

They flew and jumped away and Dracula was fully exposed to the Sunlight and he bursted into flames and screamed in excruciating pain as he was on fire. Brittney swooped in and smashed Dracula into dust. All that was left of him was his disembodied skull with fangs.

Brittney: And stay there!

Anna: It's finally over.

Brittney: After 600 long years, Dracula has now been officially silenced forever.

She crushed the skull with her foot and the terror of Dracula was over.

Brittney: Great job guys. We did it.

Lucy: That was a great plan Brittney.

Maggie: And we triumphed by working together.

Me: It was like a battle between Heaven and Hell.

Brittney: It sure was and Heaven won.

Anna was eternally grateful that her family was free from Dracula forever. He will never terrorize the world again. We picked up Dracula's ashes and hurled them into the Sun where they were vaporized completely.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

ajjr12 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that man and thank you for refreshing my memory for it. The Batman VS Dracula from 2004 was awesome. Dracula is by far the most dangerous and most powerful vampire ever known to the world. Bram Stoker created him out of inspiration from the tyrannical and murderous 15th Century king Vlad III "The Impaler" of Wallachia. He was called the Impaler because he impales his victims heads on sticks and was responsible for the deaths of 500,000 people back in the 15th century. I used the concept of Van Helsing from 2004 to be in this. That was an awesome movie. They both were awesome movies. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	425. Fairies and Angels Win Over Evil

It starts in Gotham Royal York. Me, Lincoln, Laney and the Winx Club received word that Mob Bosses all over the city were being savagely murdered by an unknown assailant. We found the deceased body of mob boss Chuckie Sall

Me: He's been savagely butchered.

Bloom: Who could've done this?

Me: This was not Batman's work. This was the work of someone else.

Then a smoke appeared and a figure arose from it. We saw that it was The Phantasm.

We gasp at seeing this.

Me: The Phantasm.

Phantasm: That's right. You saw my latest work.

He took off his mask and it was really Andrea Beaumont.

Me: Andrea Beaumont.

Andrea: That's right J.D. I heard you all captured Rupert Thorne and Roland Daggett and killed the Joker and Scarecrow.

Me: Yeah. So you killed all those Mob Bosses.

Tecna: (British Accent) But the question is why? Why would you kill them in cold blood?

Andrea: They took everything. My dad, my life and Bruce.

Lincoln: They killed your father!?

Laney: Why?

Andrea: My father double-crossed the mob and they paid him back by killing him. I swore right then and there that I would kill the men that ruined my life!

Me: So you want revenge. You want to kill the men that killed your family.

Andrea: That's right.

Lincoln: As much as I agree with the deaths of these mob bosses and that they got what they deserved, vengeance is not the way to go. It only makes things worse.

Andrea: How would you all know!? You never had your family murdered! You never had to come home and see them dead!

Me: You're right. I don't know all that. But I know a bunch of people that have had it worse than you have. Like you my little brother's best friend Sasuke Uchiha had his entire family killed by his older brother. Because of the corruption of the Leaf Village's council, Sasuke was hellbent on wanting to get vengeance and he was gonna stop at nothing to get revenge. He was consumed with hatred and he wanted to kill his older brother Itachi for killing his clan. But when I met Sasuke with Naruto, I saw that he was filled with a lot of pain from this and I revealed the truth and he decided to get justice instead of vengeance on the man that forced his older brother to kill his entire family in what seemed like cold blood. He got his justice thanks to help from me.

Bloom: My home planet was completely destroyed by the evil Valtor. He killed all my people and my parents. I lost everything because of him.

Lincoln: That's awful Bloom.

Laney: Yeah.

Andrea: Wow. You guys have had it worse than me.

Me: They sure have. But Andrea you can't continue to pursue a life driven by vengeance and hatred. It will only lead you on a path to your own destruction.

Laney: That's right. In the end only death will be your reward.

Batman: (Off-screen) That's right Ande.

Andrea: Oh Bruce.

They hugged and she cried hard into him.

Andrea then later went back to her Bruce Wayne's manor and she was still in shock over the crimes she did because of her hatred. She was crying hard and Bruce and Selena were comforting her.

Me: Poor girl.

Lincoln: I don't think I've ever seen someone so broken.

Laney: Me neither.

Layla: We have to do everything we can to help her.

Roxy: I can't believe that the Gotham Mob would do this to her.

Me: They are just that ruthless. They destroy lives all for their own sick pleasures.

Batman: That's right. They don't care about anyone other than themselves.

Musa: That's right.

Stella: Yeah.

Me: And now it's personal.

* * *

Back at the estate I gathered everyone in the living room.

Me: Now I gathered you all here because we are going on a very dangerous mission. We're going after Valtor and we're gonna make him pay for everything he's done to the Universe. He needs to answer for his crimes and the only way to do that is to kill him like we did Darkar and The Trix.

Bloom: We're with you J.D.

Flora: We'll make that monster pay for everything he did.

Rachel: Lets make that monster dead.

Me: And he will be Rach. Okay Lincoln, Laney, Rachel, Winx Club, Danny Phantom, Alexis, Numbuh 1, Leslie, Raven, Panda King, Ben, Specialists, you all come with me.

Ben: We're with you J.D.

Leslie: Lets get him!

Specialists: Yeah!

Me: Okay. Get ready Valtor. We're coming for you and you will die.

* * *

At Valtor's castle, Valtor was watching the kingdom of Magix with a hateful glare. He swore to get even by any mean possible and when he heard that we killed the Trix and Lord Darkar he was enraged beyond all forms of recognition.

Valtor: I can't believe this! J.D. and his friends ruined everything! I lost my Trix and Lord Darkar!

An explosion blasted a hole into the ceiling.

KABOOM!

We flew in and landed.

Me: Valtor the Lord of Evil, I presume?

Valtor: J.D. Knudson! You have a lot of nerve showing up here.

Me: Nice of us to drop in like this. Your days of terrorizing all of the realms of magic are finished forever.

Bloom: You killed my family and wiped out Domino and I will never forgive you for that.

Stella: You will pay for everything you've done!

Me: Lets power up!

Me, Lincoln and Laney went Super Angel 3 and Leslie became Agony.

The Winx Club and Specialists transformed.

Ben became Swampfire.

Ben: SWAMPFIRE!

Me: A Methanosian from the planet Methanos.

Swampfire: That's right J.D.

Tecna: Lets take the fight to another place. And I know just the spot.

Tecna teleported us to an icy planet.

Me: Whoa! What is this place?

Stella: This is the Omega Dimension. It's a dimension where all of Magix most dangerous criminals are banished.

Lincoln: So it's like a prison world.

Swampfire: That's like the Null Void.

Me: It's very similar to it. Lets dance Valtor.

Swampfire went at Valtor and he punched and kicked him and fired blasts of fire at him and burned him bad.

Valtor: You have my respect, Tennyson. I actually never thought that a non magical being would be a challenge for me.

Swampfire: What can I say? I'm full of surprises!

Valtor: I just hope everyone remembers you when you're gone!

Me: No we won't.

Swampfire fired a blast of methane gas and Bloom fired a blast of fire at the cloud and it exploded.

KRABOOM!

The blast of fire wasn't enough to kill him though.

Danny: My turn.

Danny took a deep breath and fired a massive sonic ghost wail and Musa fired a powerful sonic blast.

Lincoln: That's powerful!

Laney: No kidding!

Valtor was screaming in pain.

Stella and Raven fired blasts of light and darkness at him and they combined and hit him and he screamed in even more pain. Numbuh 1 and Tecna fired lasers at him and blasted his legs off. He screamed in pain. Agony tied him up in web and Flora threw a bunch of flowers at him. Alexis and Layla fired a blast of ice and ice fire and froze him in a big block of ice. Roxy summoned some spirit wolves and Panda King ignited them with fireballs and they became fire wolfs and they went at him. They burned him badly.

Specialists: No one destroys planets and lives to tell about.

They slashed Valtor with their swords.

Me: We've had enough of you Valtor! Everyone together! (Cups hands to side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!

Valtor fired a blast of darkness at us.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at the blast and it collided and a powerful struggle began.

Lincoln: LIGHTNING STORM KAMEHAMEHA!

Lincoln fired a Kamehameha Wave made pure lightning and it collided with the blast.

Laney: NATURE'S VENGEANCE KAMEHAMEHA!

Laney fired a Green Kamehameha wave and it collided with the blast.

Bloom: Come on guys lets help them!

They stood behind us and joined hands and channeled their power into us.

Me: OMEGA SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!

The Blast intensified to an incredible level and overpowered Valtor's blast and went at him. He fired more blasts but the wave was too powerful to be stopped and it slammed into him and sent him into space where he crashed into a star ready to go nova and it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Valtor: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON! (Think of Broly's death in Dragon Ball Z Broly the Second Coming)

Me: Go to Hell, Valtor and stay there!

Valtor was completely obliterated in an instant. Nothing of him was left.

Back on the planet we were looking at the explosion.

Laney: Is it over?

Me: Yes. His energy signal has completely disappeared. Valtor is dead.

We cheered wildly knowing that Valtor will never terrorize the universe again and Bloom's home planet has been avenged.

Bloom: We did it Mom, Dad. You can now finally rest in peace.

We went back to Earth and told everyone everything that happened. Another villain was gone and destroyed forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one and thanks for the ideas man. As usual. Valtor is a man of pure evil and he deserved to be destroyed. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	426. A Date of Redemption

It starts at the estate in Lori's room. Maria is getting ready for a date with William. Lori and Leni have her in an aqua blue dress with light blue stiletto shoes and a blue hibiscus flower beret in her hair.

Leni: You look totes amazing in these clothes Maria.

Maria: Thanks Leni.

Lori: You and William literally are gonna be perfect together.

Maria: Thanks Lori. How are things with you and Bobby?

Lori: They are literally amazing and I can't wait for our wedding.

Maria: I heard about that from J.D. Congratulations.

Lori: Thank you.

In Lincoln's room, Me and Lincoln were getting William Ready for his date with Maria. William is wearing a red collared shirt with black and orange flames on the bottom and brown khaki pants and sneakers.

Me: Looking sharp buddy. Lets add some of this for good measure.

I pull out a bottle of cologne.

William: Cologne?

Me: It's my dads cologne. He gave me permission to use this.

I spray two squirts on him.

Lincoln: It smells really good J.D.

Me: This is expensive stuff too. It's $150.00 a bottle.

William: I believe it.

Lincoln: Me too. Hair gel?

William: Please.

Lincoln rubbed hair gel into William's hair and made it really nice.

He was ready.

Me: You're all set.

William was ready.

Narrator: Looking sharp William.

Katie: You sure do William. Now let me warn you. You hurt my daughter in any way I will castrate you with my scalpel.

William: Carmen already threatened me a while back. She threatened to burn me if I did.

Katie: Oh. Sorry. Then I guess you know.

They got out of the rooms and William was amazed by Maria's appearance.

William: You look beautiful Maria.

Maria: Thanks Will. You look great too.

Me: Have a good time you two. And be safe out there.

William: We will man. Thanks.

Maria: See you in a few hours.

Lori: Have fun guys.

William: We will.

They left out the door.

Me: There they go guys. Two lovebirds.

Lori: You said it J.D. Isn't love literally the most amazing thing ever?

Lincoln: It sure is Lori.

* * *

William and Maria went to the most luxurious restaurant in the city, The Nitrogen Club at Gotham Park Towers.

Maria and William were having a magnificent lunch/dinner. It was a luxurious one.

Maria: This food is delicious.

William: Thank you Maria.

Maria: So what was your school days like before we met?

William: Well I was enrolled in Kadac Academy in Sceaux, France. It's a superb of Paris, France.

Maria: Interesting place.

William: Yes. It was also the central hub of the Malevolent Supercomputer X.A.N.A.

Maria: I heard that J.D. destroyed X.A.N.A. for good when it tried to attack Royal York.

William: That's right and that was the day we first met him and his friends.

Maria: Wow. I'm glad X.A.N.A. is gone forever and it will no longer terrorize the world.

William: Me too.

Maria: What did you do at Kadac?

William: I was kind of a loner at first. I was kicked out my previous school for posting love letters everywhere. Yumi talked to me and we became friends. There were a few disagreements at first but over time Jeremie and friends accepted me.

Maria: That's a relief.

William: It is. What was your life at school like?

Maria: Before the Big Bang my life at school was decent. I was a straight A student and had dreams to become an Olympic Swimmer. But 2 years ago the Big Bang happened and I was exposed to an experimental biohazardous mutagenic gas. It turned me into pure water and I was a freak of nature. I couldn't stand to look at myself. I was afraid of what my mother would think of me. That is until J.D. and his friends came and I was reunited with my sister Carol.

William: I didn't know Carol was your sister.

Maria: She's not my sister by blood. But our friendship is so strong that we became like sisters. I was reunited with her after a while and she said that she would never look at me any differently no matter what happened to me. That's when I was blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut. I was given my humanity back and reunited with my friends and my family.

William: I'm so happy for you Maria.

Maria: Thanks William. I am too.

Later after paying their bill they went out into the city.

* * *

In the heart of the city it was time for another humiliation session.

Lois: (Muffled) Only two of you today?

Peter: I guess today won't be too severe for us.

William (grins evilly): That's where you're wrong!

Maria (chuckles sadistically): There may be only two of us but that doesn't mean it'll be less painful for you two!

Maria then sensed something deep inside Lois. She looked deep into her eyes and saw a tiny sliver of light that was good. She knew that Lois was completely covering this light because of her evil nature. Her criminal background and past eclipsed it.

Maria: Oh man. (Chants an incantation) Nustrima Kektoymika Hestimorla Nektekta!

Maria fired a blast of water and it entombed Lois in a ball of water and a ball of light came out of her and took the form of another Lois. It was the good Lois. The True Lois. Meg was coincidentally in the area when she saw it.

Lois: What happened?

Maria: I separated you from your dark self Lois. You are now free from your evil self.

Bad Lois: I thought I got rid of you forever you low life!

Everyone gasped when they heard her say that and Lois looked at her evil self and she had a look of rage on her face that would send chills down anyones spines.

Lois: You ruined my whole life and made my own daughter, son and dog hate me!

Bad Lois: And I show no remorse in doing so and I would gladly do it all over again and again and again! (Evil Laughter)

Lois: You monster!

She jumped on Bad Lois and punched her all over her face and she beat her senselessly.

Maria and William grabbed her and restained her.

Lois: Let me go! I will kill her for ruining my life and taking my children away from me!

Maria: Lois you have to calm down! She got what was coming to her through all those pranks and more! Remember?

Lois remembered all the pranks we did and she broke down crying.

Lois: (Crying) I deserved every single one of those pranks! I deserved it all! But this monster is the one responsible for making me abuse Meg for 18 years! She made me turn into the worst mother in the world and I tried to get out, but the darkness was too strong for me to break free! I'm so appalled with everything I've done because of you! Now I'm free and I will reconcile with my daughter and son!

Bad Lois: (Laughs Maniacally) You don't realize that I am the true you and I'm the real you! You don't deserve anything!

Lois punched Bad Lois in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Lois: You are not me and never will be me!

Maria: Lois that's enough! She'll get what's coming and has been coming to her.

Meg saw Lois lash out against the bad Lois and she realized that Bad Lois was controlling her and making her doing all kinds of terrible things to her. She ran over to Lois crying her eyes out.

Meg: Mom!

Lois: Meg!

They both hugged and cried hard.

William: Poor things.

Maria: Yeah. I can't believe that Lois was taken over like that. I wonder what caused this.

William: It might be past abuse that caused it. I'll go ask.

He went over to the officer that was guarding Peter and Lois.

William: Excuse me officer. Was there any record of past abuse that led to Lois becoming so evil?

Officer: Hmm let me see here.

He looked up Lois' rap sheet and background information and made a major discovery.

Officer: Yes there was! It says here that her father Carter Pewterschmidt abused her and that's what led to it all. Her mother tried to help her but she wasn't strong enough to help her. He tried to kill her several times and torture and rape her.

William: That's awful officer. Before we blew up Quahog, was Carter arrested?

Officer: Yes. He was arrested for aggravated rape, child abuse, torture, attempted 1st degree murder and assault and battery. He got Life Without Parole plus 249 years in a federal prison. Babs was placed in an FBI Protective Custody Program.

William: Well that's a relief. I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Officer: You said it William. But this Evil Lois is a monster completely devoid of any signs of a conscience and she deserves every second of this humiliation.

William: You said it officer. What a monster. But Carter was the driving force behind all this.

Lois: (Crying) It's true! I became a monster because of him! He ruined my life and got me married to that idiot!

Lois walked over to Peter and punched him in the face.

Peter: Ow! Lois why did you do that!?

Lois: You are a brainless and completely selfish alcoholic drunk! You don't care about anyone other than yourself and you shoved Meg's face in your butt and farted in it!

Peter laughed at that.

Then she said the most hated and most awful anger-inducing words anyone can say in a marriage.

Lois: Peter Griffin, (In Slow Motion) I WANT A DIVORCE!

Peter then got angry and the officer tased him and knocked him out.

Officer: I agree with her. If I had a wife like Peter I would divorce her in a second.

Lois: Thank you.

Officer: You're welcome.

Maria: Your evil side deserves to be tormented forever like this.

Maria put rabid ants in Peter's pants and when he woke up he was bitten badly in the butt.

Peter: Ow!

William: Watch this one.

William pulled out a container of liquid nitrogen and poured it in Bad Lois' Pants. She screamed in pain from the extremely cold liquid.

William: FROSTBUTT!

Bad Lois: COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!

They were laughing at this.

Maria: Watch this one.

Maria brought a bunch of full trash cans and poured them into a kiddie pool and blended it all up into slop.

Maria: Done. Slop is ready.

William: Oh this is gonna be good.

William and Maria lifted the kiddie pool and the officer held Peter's mouth open.

Maria: Drink up.

They poured the whole pool full of slop into and onto Peter and when it was done he was hurling his guts out.

At the Estate we were watching the Humiliation.

Me: They're using Slop? That's too funny!

Luan: It's a Slop-py Predicament. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed at that.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one!

Raven: (Laughs) Slop-py Predicament. I just got it.

Varie: That was funny.

* * *

Later at the local college they were walking by the main campus.

William: It's the local college.

Maria: Yep. Lori was gonna come here originally. But because of everything thats been happening with the school shootings Lori is now being homeschooled, which is much safer.

William: It sure is.

?: Excuse me?

William: Yes?

Dean Kyle: My name is Kyle Morganson and I'm the dean of the University. I need your help.

William: I'm William Dunbar.

Maria: And I'm Maria Rockell.

Dean Kyle: Pleasure to meet you both. I need your help. Our university is having some major problems with a Fraternity Club in the Frat District on campus.

William: What club is causing this?

Dean Kyle: It's the club Sigma Theta Zeta (ΣΘΖ) They've been causing all kinds of problems all over the campus. They have a superiority complex as big as the Sun and we tried to get them expelled but they won't listen. They hate everything and they must be stopped at all costs.

William: You called the right people.

Maria: We'll gladly help out.

Dean Kyle: Oh thank you so much guys.

William: You're welcome Dean Kyle. Lets go.

They went to the Frat District of the campus and saw that the whole district was in chaos. It was described as Anarchy. They saw the frat kids throwing molotov cocktails, destroying cars with makeshift weapons, partying uncontrollably, assaulting others and more.

Maria: This is Anarchy!

William: It sure is. Hey!

The kids saw them.

Frat kid: What are you guys doing here!?

Maria: We were sent by Dean Kyle to stop you Buttfaces!

They laughed at them and Maria fired a blast of water that rammed into a kid and sent him crashing into another kid and a girl and they crashed into a wall of a clubhouse.

William fired a blast of lightning from his blaster at a frat kid and stun a bunch of kids.

William: We really mean business.

Frat kid: Get them!

They all came at them and a savage fight ensued. Maria and William were blasting, punched, kicked, and pulverized the frat kids and knocked them all out. Numerous police cars came and arrested all the Frat Kids. They were all expelled from the university and taken away to prison.

Maria: That was too easy.

William: It sure was.

* * *

Back at home Maria, William, Lois and Meg came home.

Me: Hey guys. How was your date?

Maria: It was awesome guys.

William: We had an awesome time.

Meg: Mom and me reconciled.

Lori: We saw that on the news. Lois I'm so sorry about what Peter and your former father did to you.

Lois: I know Lori. Thank you for your concern.

Stewie: Lois!

Lois: Stewie!

They hugged and reconciled.

Brian (glares at Lois): You really think all's forgiven after everything you've done to me, Stewie, and Meg?!

Stewie: Oh, come on, Brian! If we didn't give anyone a chance because they did a lot of bad things, then we wouldn't have formed the Redemption Squad to begin with. Why should Lois be different?

Brian: Because none of us have committed child abuse, Stewie! Heck, some of us were even victims of child abuse ourselves!

Francis: Well, you're not wrong.

Lois: Look, Brian. I'm not asking for forgiveness. And I'm not asking to join the Redemption Squad. But all I'm asking is to be part of the family again.

Brian (scoffs): Whatever. (leaves the room)

Meg: Don't worry, Mom. Brian will come around eventually.

Me: Maybe we can have you prove that you changed Lois and have you show that your evil self was the one that was calling all the shots.

Lois: That's a great idea J.D. I deserved every ounce of that humiliation and it was for the best. But they were all very funny.

We all laughed. We then went to the Michigan State Supreme Court and the judge made the divorce official. Severing the ties to the Griffin's and her evil father and she made Lois Patrice Loud. She was now an official aunt to the Loud Siblings and lives with them. After Carter Pewterschmidt was sentenced, he was killed 6 months into his sentence after we blew up Quahog by fellow inmates. They hated his guts and they wanted him dead.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. The rest of the ideas were mine. I wanted to give Lois the chance to redeem herself. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	427. Wrath of The Gangster Toys

It starts in the living room and Lois, Stewie and Brian are watching TV with us. Brian had a gun ready for protection just in case. Her mother Babs came and decided to live with us.

Me: Lois do you have any other family members other than your mom?

Lois: Well there's my brother Patrick.

Meg: Our uncle Patrick is in an insane asylum outside of where Quahog used to be.

Lincoln: Why is he in a nuthouse?

Babs: (British Accent) Well he had a traumatic experience when he was a child.

Laney: What happened?

Babs: He saw me having an affair with Jackie Gleason.

Me: The famous comedian and actor? He died 31 years ago.

Babs: Yes well I was only in my 20s when it happened. He was so traumatized because of it and we had him committed to the insane asylum. Before Quahog was destroyed everyone called him The Fat Guy Strangler. He had a nasty habit of strangling fat guys.

Meg: Every time he hears that phrase "Pow! Right in the Kisser!" he has a crazy episode. Sometimes to the point of killing people.

Me: That's awful. He's a ticking time bomb. At least we know what not to say when around him.

I pull out a notepad and a pen.

Brian: What's the notepad for J.D.?

Me: This is my Taboo Notepad. It's to let me know what never to say around people I know that have words or phrases that light their fuses. So to speak.

Brian: Good thinking J.D.

Me: Thanks Brian. [Writes down his name and the phrase] "Patrick Pewterschmidt - Pow! Right in the Kisser!" There.

I put my notepad away.

The alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh!

Lois: What was that?

Me: That's our Alarm that lets us know when crime is starting.

Babs: Fascinating.

We went over to the computer and saw that gangsters were running amok.

Me: Oh man. I know these gangsters. It's Scarface, Toyman and the Puppet King.

Lola: Scarface? You mean like Al Pacino's famous movie from the 1980's?

Me: This is the exact same one Lola. He's now a puppet that has the same name. He's a puppet said to be possessed by the spirit of the infamous gangster himself. Tony Montana AKA Scarface is now a puppet.

Lola: But I thought he was killed.

Me: He was. He was blasted in the back with a 12-gauge shotgun blast and it killed him instantly. But legends say that his deeds were so vile that not even Hell could accept him. So his spirit was forever cursed to remain on Earth as a puppet.

Lincoln: I think I saw Scarface with dad at one time. He was shot all over the place.

Me: He was. He was so hyped up on Cocaine and he took enough bullets to kill 50 people. My father killed him 35 years ago.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: Your father killed the most ruthless mob boss that ever lived!?

Me: He sure did. He told me so himself and he was praised for it as a hero. My dad is a retired police officer. But during his career he made a tremendous number of enemies and that's why he married my mother and had me and my sister in hiding.

Lori: That is literally awful.

Luna: Yeah dude.

Me: Yeah. I was given my powers for protecting not just my family. But the whole world from evil dirtbags like Scarface and others. Now my family doesn't have to worry anymore because I have the power to kill my fathers enemies and because we will protect everyone.

Lynn: That's a relief.

Luan: Who are the other guys?

Me: Toyman is a famous toymaker. His name is Winslow P. Schott Jr. He's the son of toymaker Winslow Schott Sr. His father was arrested for crimes he was forced to do against his will because of this man: Bruno Mannheim.

I pull up his picture.

Lucy: Gasp! He looks like someone I wouldn't want to meet.

Me: Yeah. He's one of Metropolis' most ruthless Mob Bosses and is the leader of a ruthless gang called Intergang.

Superman: That's right. He's one of my most dangerous enemies.

Me: Yeah. His son donned the Toyman persona to get revenge on Intergang for subsequently killing his father. He is a techno genius and master mechanic that can make any toy into a robot for destruction. His main goal is to kill Mannheim and Intergang.

Laney: That's awful. What happened to his father?

Me: He died before he was scheduled to be released on parole.

Everyone gasped.

Lana: That's awful.

Me: Yeah.

Lily: Who is the puppet?

Robin: That's Puppet King. He's one of our enemies from our dimension.

Cyborg: He imprisoned our souls in puppets and made me, Robin and Beast Boy his slaves.

Starfire: And he switched mine and Raven's bodies.

Me: Whoa! So he's a living puppet.

Robin: Yes. He uses dark magic to transfer the souls of people into puppets and vice-versa. He took our souls and made us puppets and he was gonna destroy us to make us his permanent puppets.

Lola: That's horrible!

Me: Yeah. He must be stopped at all costs.

Lois: I agree and I'm gonna destroy these guys for good.

Lois got ready in her commando outfit like when she was gonna go kill Stewie. (Think of Lois' outfit in Lois Kills Stewie) She was armed with several weapons. Including King Walker's sword.

Lois: I'm ready to go with you guys.

Me: Are you sure you want to do this Lois? You'll be putting your own life at risk.

Lois: Yes. I want redeem myself and prove that I've changed.

Brian: It's gonna take a lot more than that to show how much you changed.

Me: Brian let her show you how much she changed. You, Stewie, Lois, Lori, Lincoln and Lola come with me.

Brian: Okay.

Lois: I don't know how many apologies it's going to take, Brian. I mean, for Pete's sake, you're a forgiving person.

Brian: This isn't about forgiveness! Lois, I don't know how I'm ever going to forget about what you've done.

Lois: I told you that my dark side made me do all those things!

Brian: That's the case with some of us. But at least none of us committed child abuse! Lois, there was a time when I would've helped you if you needed it. And I don't know if I can do that now. Which means that when we're out there, we're not out there as a family! You crossed a line. And the fact that you could do that again sits in the back of my head somewhere.

Lois: I get it, alright! I understand that I crossed a line. And I understand that I lost your trust. What I don't understand is why you won't give me a chance to earn it back?

Batman (comes into the room): Brian, me and the others just tracked down where Toyman, Scarface, and Puppet King are. We need to go.

Lois: Where are we going?

Brian (to Lois): Somewhere along the way I'll let you try and earn my forgiveness.

Me: Lets go.

* * *

We set out for an old warehouse. We arrived and smashed through the roof of the warehouse and landed.

Me: Hello dirt faces! Surprised to see us?

Scarface: So you all came!

Me: That's right sawdust for brains. And you should know because my father killed you.

Scarface: What!? You're the (Censored) son of that (Censored) monster that killed me and got me imprisoned in this (Censored) puppet!?

Me: That's right and I'm glad he did you (Censored) rotten pile of wood.

Scarface: Why you!? I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: Go (Censored) yourself.

Scarface: (Enraged growl) Rhino, Mugsy, kill him!

Laney tied them up in vines.

Me: So much for your lackeys.

Lois saw Toyman coming and she fired a net gun and pinned him down.

Arnold: I'm so sorry about all this!

Scarface: Quiet dummy!

Lois: You be quiet you stupid puppet!

Lois kicked Scarface out of Arnold's hand.

Stewie punched him several times in the face and kicked him.

I used my magic and removed his spirit from the puppet and he was made a normal everyday puppet. Nicole came and imprisoned him in The Book of Vile Darkness.

Puppet King came out and he had an army of puppets with him.

Me: You sure have been busy Puppet King.

Puppet King: Yes. Kill them my slaves!

Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated the puppets. Killing them all.

I punched Puppet King in the face and he lost his controller and Lincoln fires a blast of lightning at it and destroys it completely.

Puppet King: What have you done!?

Me: We destroyed you!

Puppet King had blue light come out of his eyes and mouth and he then became a totally lifeless puppet. Nicole sealed his evil spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: That's it for them.

* * *

Back at the estate, Meg was cleaning Lois' wounds she got from Scarface.

Meg [cleans Lois's wound]: This hurt?

Lois: Yeah, it stings.

Maria: Good. That's what you get for trying to take on 3 villains all by yourself.

Brian: I know who Toyman and Scarface are but who was that puppet guy?

Robin: His name is the Puppet King. He's an old enemy of ours who trapped my soul along with Beast Boy and Cyborg into puppets. And then he tried to use our bodies to cause havoc on Jump City.

Lois (to Brian): You missed quite a show tonight.

Brian: Sorry I couldn't help out. It's a long story.

Teresa: It's not a long story. It's the shortest story in history. Two people go take on bad guys without asking for backup and nearly get killed in the process. You know, we haven't said anything up till now, because we were hoping that the two of you would remove your heads from your own butts, but it turns out we were wrong.

Lois: C'mon, now-

Francis: No, this is where you zip it! The both of you nearly got killed out there tonight because you didn't have each other's back.

Brian: Don't worry. It won't happen again.

Meg: I absolutely agree. Because the two of you are going to sit down here until you have resolved your issues. Do we have an understanding?

Lois: Yeah.

Stewie: We're going to look up more information on Scarface, Puppet King, and Toyman. If you two haven't resolved your issues by the time we get back, I'm going to have to beat some sense into you.

Me: That won't be necessary Stewie. We beat them and now it's time for them to talk it over.

Stewie: You're right.

They waited for half an hour and decided to talk. They finally reconciled after everything that happened and regained each others trust and we were happy to see that.

Scarface and Puppet King were made new puppets for us to have fun with Luan and Mr. Coconuts. Arnold Wesley was put in a halfway house and he was given psychiatric help and he knew that he was gonna be helped. Toyman was placed into the Antarctica Prison for life. Rhino and Mugsy same thing.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Scarface, Toyman and Puppet King were three of the strangest villains I've ever seen in DC Comics. Al Pacino's Scarface from 1983 was the greatest gangster movie of all time. Puppet King was the strangest episode I've ever seen in Teen Titans and Toyman was freaky. No my dad is not a police officer in real life. Let me know what yas all think. (Laughs) Sorry I couldn't resist.

See yas all next time.


	428. Into The Gaming Cyberverse

It starts in the living room in the estate. Nicole, Lincoln, Lily and Lori are playing video games and Paige, Linka, Lilly and the Lyoko Warriors are watching. Laney and Varie were reading books.

Paige: Come on Linky!

Lilly: Go go go Linky!

Linka: Yeah!

Nicole won.

Lincoln: Aw man!

Lily: Geez Nicole you are amazing!

Nicole: They don't call me the Goddess of Video Games for nothing.

Lori: How did you literally get that title?

Nicole: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time. I got the title when I was a little girl.

FLASHBACK

Nicole: (Narrating) I was only 4-years old when dad took me to a local arcade. That's when I saw the coveted title of God of Video Games. To achieve said title you have to beat 3 of the toughest games they have. They are Wreck It Ralph, Hero Duty and Sugar Rush. I trained really hard and set out to become the Goddess of Video Games. Never before has a girl ever achieved such a powerful title in the video game world. It took me six long years to get it and lots of blood, sweat, tears and lots of sheer concentration to get it. They saw my awesome skill and my amazing prowess when I managed to beat all three games at the same time. I defied the impossible by beating them all. No one has ever done so. I achieved the title of GODDESS OF VIDEO GAMING.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nicole: After that I got this awesome tattoo.

Nicole had a tattoo on her arm and it was the Zelda Triforce with the video game logos for Wreck It Ralph, Hero Duty and Sugar Rush on it.

Lincoln: That is a really cool tattoo Nicole!

Odd: That is awesome Nicole.

Nicole: This tattoo is the symbol of my achievement in acquiring my title as Goddess of Video Games.

Varie: It sure is a neat tattoo.

Laney: It sure is. I never needed video games to have fun. That was a one time shot for me when I was playing Alice: Madness Returns.

Ulrich: If you were able to achieve such a title in Video Gaming then you can achieve a title in anything.

Yumi: Lets not get ahead of ourselves Ulrich.

Lori: I wish I was that good at Video Games. But I'll never learn like you did.

Nicole: You can Lori, it just takes a lot of practice and training. Lily already has a great start because she learned from Lincoln.

Lily: That's right Nicole. I'm learning so much from the masters.

Nicole: Oh stop. You'll give me a swollen head.

Jeremie: I think it would be awesome to go into the Video Gaming World.

Aelita: If only we knew how.

Lisa: I believe I can help you all out with that.

* * *

In Lisa's laboratory they were looking at a really awesome portal doorway.

Lisa: Siblings and friends this is my prototype Interdimensional Video Gaming Portal. With it you can venture into your favorite Entertainment Console Gaming Units; Street Name Video Games.

Varie: Lisa this is so cool!

Lincoln: Oh this is gonna be awesome!

Nicole: It sure is.

Laney: But is it safe?

Lisa: Worry not elder sister. Every possible precaution has been taken.

The portal activated and it lead into a strange headquarters. They saw lots of video game characters.

Nicole: Awesome!

Lisa: I want to have you all test it out.

Lincoln: Count us in Lisa.

Everyone agreed.

Lisa: Okay. I'm coming with you for more research purposes.

Nicole: Okay.

They went into the portal and wound up inside the central headquarters of the video gaming world. But when they looked outside the window they saw that they were really in the surge protector of the arcade at home.

Nicole: This is the surge protector! We're still at home but we're in the surge protector at home.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Linka: It sure is. I can't believe that we have so many video gaming characters roaming around when we aren't looking.

Laney: It's amazing.

Lilly: It sure is.

Odd: Sonic the Hedgehog? Super Mario? Pac Man? And Ryu Hoshi? I think I died and went to video game heaven!

They laughed.

Nicole: It does feel that way doesn't it?

Ulrich: Easy, Odd. Let's not get too carried away.

Aelita: I wonder if we can use the simulator to actually visit these video game characters in their own dimensions?

Nicole: Lets walk around.

They walked around the headquarters and saw lots of famous video game characters from over the course of 37 years. It was awesome.

Nicole: This is awesome. All of our favorite video game characters are here.

Linka: They sure are.

Nicole then sensed something.

Nicole: Uh oh.

Lincoln: What is it Nicole?

Nicole: I sense something evil brewing down through there.

Nicole pointed to a cord socket.

Aelita: I feel it too.

Varie: Me too. Whatever it is it can't be good.

Nicole: Yeah. Well only one way to find out what it is. Lets go.

They journeyed through the cord plug and went into the cable. It looked like a real long cave covered with copper wires that have electricity flowing through them.

Nicole: This is so cool.

Lincoln: It sure is. I've always wondered what the inside of an electrical cord looks like.

Laney: It's full of electricity.

Lisa: Electrical cables and wires contain 125 volts of electricity. They require that much electrical voltage to have everyday objects work.

Aelita: It's all amazing.

Varie: It sure is.

They travelled on for what felt like days and they reached the entrance of an awesome landscape made entirely out of candy. There was enough candy to give the entire world diabetes 100 times over.

They gasped in sheer amazement.

Varie: Oh wow!

Lincoln: This is a lot of candy!

Nicole: This is the game Sugar Rush!

Lily: I love this game!

Jeremie: This is unbelievable.

Yumi: It sure is.

Lilly: It's incredible.

Nicole: Lets take a look around guys.

They walked around the landscape and saw a lot of candy, candy and even more candy.

Lilly: So what do you have to do in Sugar Rush?

Paige: Well it's a racing game. You have to win the race against all kinds of characters.

Lisa: This is all an amazing wonder of science. And this candy is all doing wonders on my serotonin levels!

Nicole: Don't eat too much Lisa or you'll get a stomachache and headache like you wouldn't believe.

Lisa: I won't.

?: Get away from us Glitch!

They saw a bunch of kids picking on a girl with black hair in a ponytail, light green sweater and pink skirt.

Lily: (Gasp) I know that girl. That's Vanellope Von Schweetz! She's the main character of Sugar Rush!

Nicole: Why are they picking on her like that?

Lincoln: I don't...

Then she vanished in a flash of data and reappeared by them.

Laney: Whoa!

Paige: How did she do that!?

Nicole: I have no idea.

Lily helped her up.

Lily: Are you all right Vanellope?

Vanellope: Yes thank you.

Nicole: Hey you parasitic gummy worms! Leave her alone!

Lily: That's Taffyta and her friends.

Taffyta: That's right. Now tell that Glitch to go jump in the taffy swamp and get lost!

Nicole: No! Who the heck do you think you all are!? You have no right to pick on her just because something is wrong with her!

Lincoln: Yeah! So stay away from her!

Candlehead: Oh yeah and who are you to tell us what to do!?

Nicole showed her tattoo and they gasped when they saw it.

Taffyta: I don't believe it! You're Nicole Knudson! The Goddess of Video Games!

Nicole: That's right. Why are you picking on Vanellope? What has she done to you that would warrant such awful behavior?

Taffyta: We don't know!

Lincoln grabbed her by the shirt and pinned her to a peppermint tree.

Taffyta: I swear I don't know. None of us do!

Lincoln: Why is that!?

Taffyta: Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code!

FLASHBACK

King Candy is ripping wires out of Vanellope's code circuit and pushed it away from the rest of the circuits.

Lincoln: He's trying to delete her code? So that's why she's a glitch! He's trying to ruin this game!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lincoln: Why is he doing this to her!?

Nicole: And what is he doing to this world!?

Taffyta: I don't know.

Lincoln shook her.

Taffyta: I swear I really don't know!

FLACKBACK 2

Taffyta: King Candy literally locked up our memories so that's why we don't know!

King Candy locked up the memory circuits in a treasure box.

Taffyta: That's why we can't remember. Nobody can.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Nicole: So that explains why I sensed an evil coming from here. This game has been completely messed up because of King Candy.

Taffyta: That's right Milady. He'll do anything to keep her from racing. Because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore.

Nicole: Well then we have to make sure that she crosses that finish line and overthrow King Candy. Right guys?

Everyone: YEAH!

Lincoln: Thanks for the info.

He drops Taffyta.

Nicole: Lets go!

They went to a candy meadow and Vanellope was with them.

* * *

They saw Ralph with Vanellope's car and he had a medal.

Odd: Hey, Ralph. What'cha doing with that medal?

Ralph: I don't have time to explain. I'm destroying Vanellope's cart whether you like it or not.

Yumi: No, you're not.

Yumi uses her telekinesis to move the kart to a safe distance.

Ralph: Guys, listen to me! You need to let me destroy Vanellope's cart. If she races, the game will be out of order!

Ulrich: You don't know that, Ralph! King Candy is lying to you to get what he wants. For all we know, the race might fix what's wrong with Vanellope!

Nicole: That's right Ralph.

Jeremie: Besides, you said you wanted to prove that you're a good guy. Are you really going to throw that all away by doing this?

Ralph (sighs): No. I'm not.

Aelita (smiles): I knew you'd make the right decision.

Varie: Same here.

Vanellope (comes over with a homemade medal): Hey, Ralph. I made this medal for you. (gives Ralph homemade medal)

Ralph (reads it): 'To Stinkbrain'. Gee, thanks.

Vanellope: Turn it over.

Ralph (turns it over and reads it): 'You're my hero'.

Vanellope: I made it for you. Just in case we don't win. Not that I think there's even a remote chance we're not gonna win. (sees Ralph's original medal) Isn't that the medal you were looking for? How did you find it?

William: Don't worry, Vanellope. We had a small disagreement with Ralph. But everything's fine now.

Nicole: We found out a very terrible revelation from Taffyta. King Candy is the reason behind why Vanellope is a glitch.

Ralph: What do you mean?

Nicole revealed everything and Ralph was horrified.

Ralph: We have to stop King Candy at all costs.

Nicole: Yeah. We'll let her race and when the time comes it will be his last lap.

Lincoln: He will pay for this!

Laney: That's right.

* * *

The race began and Vanellope soared into First Place. She was far ahead of King Candy and he tried everything to get her out of the race. They were watching the race and with them were Fix It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun.

Nicole: Come on Vanellope you're almost there!

Lincoln: You can do it!

Suddenly a massive swarm of Cy-bugs blasted out of the ground and they got to work. They pulled out blasters and fired at them and blew them apart.

Aelita: Now we got some action!

She spread her wings and fired energy beams at them.

Ulrich and Yumi slashed them apart with their swords.

Odd fired laser arrows and wrist laser blasts.

Nicole fired energy blasts and they blew up the nest and the swarm and destroyed all of them in one fell swoop.

Lincoln: That was a close one.

Ralph: Yeah but we got them all!

Felix: Yep.

Calhoun: Nice shooting Lincoln. You're all very skilled with those blasters.

Lincoln: Thanks Sergeant.

Laney: That was fun.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Back in the race King Candy took another route and jumped onto Vanellope's car.

King Candy: Get off of my track!

Felix: Hey! Look!

They saw Vanellope in trouble!

Ralph: Kid!

King Candy: I forbid you to cross that finish line!

King Candy tried to bash her with his car horn. But she grabbed the weapon and her glitching revealed who King Candy really is.

King Candy (?): I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!

They looked at this assault.

Felix: Is that!?

King Candy was really TURBO OF TURBOTIME!

Ralph: NO WAY!

Nicole: It can't be! I thought he was gone forever!

Calhoun: Who is that?

Nicole: That's Turbo. He was the main character of the 1995 arcade game Turbotime. It was the most popular game in any arcade. He loved getting all the attention. But when Roadblasters of 1997 came and got plugged in and stole his thunder, he was really jealous! So jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take it over. He ended up putting both games and himself out of order forever. And I thought we had seen the last of him. But it looks like he took over this game too!

Calhoun: You guys better go stop him.

Nicole: Right.

Lincoln: Lets get him!

Nicole and Lincoln flew out to him.

Vanellope: What the!? Who are you!?

Turbo: I'm Turbo! The Greatest Racer Ever. And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that halitosis-riddled warthog take it away from me!

Nicole: (Off-screen) You'll wish you did you sore loser!

Nicole swooped in and kicked him in the face and he went out of his car and landed on the road and he was on the road. His car crashed into a rock wall and exploded.

Lincoln: Who's the Glitch now? Loser!

Nicole and Lincoln flew after Vanellope.

Nicole: You're almost there Vanellope!

She then crossed the finish line and Turbo watched in rage as he watched it.

Turbo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Game reset and everything Turbo did was undone. But there was an added bonus. Vanellope has an awesome superpower. She can teleport anywhere with her glitch powers.

The game was reset and everyone had their memories back.

Nicole: Yes!

Lincoln: We did it!

William: We sure did.

Turbo came and he was enraged.

Turbo: You all ruined everything! You all will pay for this!

Vanellope: You're the one that's gonna pay!

Vanellope charged and kicked him in the face.

Suddenly a Keyblade formed and Vanellope was now a keyblader.

Vanellope: My own Keyblade.

She then went at him and pulverized him. Then she stabbed him in the chest.

Vanellope: Turbo. You stole my life. You will never steal anything from anyone ever again!

Turbo (turns back into King Candy one last time): I've controlled your life for so long, Glitch! How are you going to get along without me!?

Vanellope: This is my rightful world! Not yours!

Nicole: The only glitch here or in any video game is you Turbo!

Nicole pulls out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Your reign of terror is over! (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!

Turbo went into the Book of Vile Darkness and he was sealed into it for all eternity.

Nicole: Game Over Turbo. Forever.

They all cheered.

Vanellope: You said it Nicole.

Ralph: I'm glad he's gone.

Felix: Same here.

Calhoun: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Taffyta: You said it.

* * *

Later they went back and decided to play games in the arcade. Vanellope was free to visit us whenever she can whenever the game was not on.

But Turbo was now officially declared obsolete.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Wreck It Ralph is an awesome movie from 2012. John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, Alan Tudyk and lots of stars were in this movie. I got the idea for Nicole being the Goddess of Video Games from my books I write at home. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines and the rest of it was my ideas. Thanks for the ideas man as usual. I've been playing video games for over 26 years and they are awesome. Wreck It Ralph 2 comes out in November of 2018 and I heard it's gonna be awesome! I saw the trailer for it and it looked awesome! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	429. Planet of The Symbiotes

Things weren't right at Hamilton Hill High School. Students were being sent away like wildfire to a strange ranch because the parents feared that their kids were out of control.

Me: Terry something is seriously wrong here.

Terry: I know. That ranch is responsible for it.

Clayface was disguised as a High School Teenager with blonde hair and black clothes.

Clayface: I have a feeling you're right Terry. They are up to something with those kids. I know it.

Me: I have that feeling too Matt.

Dana: Same here. We have to get them out of there.

Me: Before we do that we have to figure out what they're up to in there. Luckily I brought this.

I pull out a disk device and it pulled up a holographic screen with a sound line. Our satellites picked up something and we heard the voice of a man named Dr. David Wheeler. He was the main operator of the ranch and he was going on and on and on and on about how worthless the kids were and more. For 17 hours straight we heard everything he said and discovered that he was using Sleep Deprivation and Torturous Methods.

Max: Geez! That place is like a concentration camp!

Me: Yeah. It's like a North Korean Concentration Camp.

Batman: Sleep Deprivation and endless harangues. It's classic brainwashing. Some cults do it and it's also used on prisoners of war.

Me: This is torture and child abuse on a whole new level.

Dana: We got to stop this.

Me: And we will. Lets go!

We set out for the Ranch and on the outside it looked more like a Maximum Security Prison.

Me: This is the ranch? It looks more like a Maximum Security Federal Prison.

Cree was with us.

Cree: It sure does. Let me go in and get the kids out.

Clayface: Same here.

Me: Okay. Be careful guys.

Clayface morphed and turned himself into a guard.

Cree changed her Battle Ready Armor and became a guard too.

* * *

The Eds and Luan were trying to catch frogs in the pond with Ed wearing only his underwear doing his best frog impersonation.

Double D: Try showing some more leg, Ed!

Ed then lifted up one of his legs.

Tara: Oh.. my... Lord.

The 4 of them turned to see Tara, Spiderman, Luna and Venom standing there. Venom was laughing at what he saw, Tara was blushing, Luna looked at Ed with wide eyes, and Spiderman had his mask off with a look of disgust.

Luan: Oh, come on! He's still got his underwear on, doesn't he?

Spiderman: Is this how you guys catch frogs?!

Eddy: Yep. I thought we could catch a frog with another frog.

Luna: That's not another frog, dudes! That's Ed with his clothes off!

Venom: **Well, Ed's the funniest frog we've ever seen!**

Ed: Ribbit!

* * *

Back at the Concentration Ranch as I call it we were waiting for Clayface and Cree.

Cree: (Over the Radio) J.D. I got the Master Key Card.

Me: Excellent Cree. I sent the information to Commissioner Gordon and Gotham Royal York PD. They're on their way and so are the parents. Lets launch Operation: Prison Riot.

Clayface: (Over the radio) You got it.

We bust into the ranch and I fired an energy blast and blew apart some of the guards. Cree opened the cell doors and everybody came out. More guards came and Dana fired a blast of blue fire and incinerated them. Clayface formed his fist into a spike mace and punched the guards into the wall and Cree was blasting them with lasers.

Max kicked and pulverized some more guards and she was a 9th degree black belt.

Batman 2039: That's it for the guards.

Me: Now for Dr. Wheeler.

I saw him making a run for it.

Me: On no you don't!

I use my super speed and catch up to him.

Me: Not so fast coward.

Dr. Wheeler: You ruined everything!

He fired a laser blaster at me and I deflected the blasts with my lightsaber.

Me: You abused children and tortured them. You're as bad as ruthless serial killer Charles Cullen!

Dr. Wheeler: I was helping children become better people!

Me: Your way of helping people is through methods used in Concentration camps! That's Torture and you are Evil Personified! You're going to prison for the rest of your worthless life!

The police then arrived and grabbed him.

Commissioner Barbara: I agree. Lock him up.

They took him away.

The children were reunited with their families. Chelsea however gave her father the cold shoulder.

Me: This whole place has been shut down. Great job guys.

Dana: Thanks J.D.

Max: It was awesome shutting down a concentration camp.

Clayface: It sure was. Wheeler deserves to be in prison for the rest of his worthless life.

Batman 2039: You said it Matt.

* * *

At the estate we came in and saw everyone watching TV.

Me: Hey guys. We're home.

Lori: We saw the Concentration Ranch on the news.

Lana: That was awful that he was doing that.

Lola: Yeah.

Me: I know. Dr. Wheeler was operating a North Korean Style Concentration Camp. With amazing detective work and action packed methods we busted everybody out. Except for some however.

Terry: Yeah. Sean Miller is that someone.

Laney: I saw him on the news. That kid is a sociopath.

Dana: I agree Laney.

Me: He's completely devoid of a conscience. He needs to remain behind bars for life.

Lori: Yeah. But that Dr. Wheeler is literally a monster. He deserves to spend the rest of his life rotting in prison.

Lincoln: I agree Lori.

Dr. David Wheeler was found guilty of numerous counts of Child Abuse, Torture and Operation of a Concentration Camp. He was sentenced to 100 life sentences without parole in the Moon Prison and was ordered to pay $9,000,000,000,000.00 in restitution. He was also given the moniker "The Enemy of All Children Everywhere". He was also stripped of his medical license and will never be permitted to perform in medicine again.

* * *

As we were relaxing at home, the Alarm went off and on our computer we saw some activity brewing at a warehouse.

Me: That's odd. There's something brewing at the docks. Wait a second. That's right next to the spot where we destroyed the Life Foundation. Ben, Chione, Lori, Lincoln, Laney, Leslie, Stewie, Venom, Lily, Paige you all come with me. We're gonna check it out. I'll call Naruto and have him meet us there.

Ben: Right.

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for the warehouse.

We got there and went into the warehouse. It was still destroyed from when Vince, Lincoln, Laney and the Shinobi blew it up.

Naruto: It's still blown up from when we left it.

Me: Yeah.

We went down a ladder and down a hall.

Me: Hey Leslie what was your first Transformation into Agony like?

Leslie: It was really painful. When Agony first bonded with me it was excruciating. I felt like my body was being torn open from the inside out.

Naruto: That's just like what happened to me when we bonded.

Laney: I remember that. That must've hurt.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lori: J.D. what planet do the Symbiote's come from?

Me: That is an interesting question Lori. They come from the distant planet Klyntar.

Lincoln: Klyntar? Where's that planet at?

Me: Believe it or not it's located in the Andromeda Galaxy, 2.3 million light-years away from Earth.

Paige: All the way over there? That's amazing!

Lincoln: It sure is Paige. I had no idea we had aliens from another planet in our sister Galaxy here.

Me: Yeah. Klyntar is where the Symbiote's came from and they are really a benevolent race known for sealing away the evil god Knull. They sealed him into the core of the planet and the Symbiote's became a powerful organization whose job is to maintain peace and order throughout the Universe.

Laney: What is this organization called?

Me: It's called the Agents of The Cosmos. It's an organization of Symbiotes bonded to various creatures from all over the universe who have dedicated themselves to maintaining order throughout the universe.

Lori: That's incredible!

Lincoln: It sure is. I had no idea that the Symbiote's were a peaceful and benevolent race. I thought they liked causing chaos and pain.

Me: That's what it says in the comics but believe it or not Lincoln they did not come to this planet by choice.

Carnage: That's right. We were forced to come to this world against our will when space pirates came and tried to sell us to the highest bidder.

Agony: Yes. It was awful. They kidnapped many of us and scattered us throughout the universe. When we were on a ship that was going through this galaxy it exploded when a comet collided with it. And we drifted in the endless reaches of space. For what seemed like eons we came to Earth and crashed in forests outside of New York City. That's when we were discovered by the leader of the Life Foundation - Carlton Drake.

Me: I thought Donna Diego was the Leader of The Life Foundation.

Agony: No. Scream was his 2nd in command. Carlton Drake is the true leader of the Life Foundation. He wants to have people bond with Symbiote's so he can push humans into the next step of evolution and take over the world.

Ben: That is extremely sick.

Chione: He's the ultimate evil.

Venom: We agree with you Chione.

Me: We have to stop him now. Was he caught in the explosion when you blew this place up Lincoln?

Lincoln: No, we didn't see him here and we don't even know what he looks like.

Me: So he was away when the place blew up. But we have to stop him or else we have no future. We'll be slaves to his evil.

Venom: That's right. We will not let him get away with this.

Naruto: No we won't. But maybe there's a chance we can save those that he poisoned with his lies.

Me: There just might be bro.

Laney: But how? If this Carlton Drake is that evil he will have a strong grip on them.

Me: We have to try Laney.

We go into the lab and it was still in shambles and all the equipment was destroyed and all that.

Me: Boy bro. You guys did a really good job in destroying this place.

Naruto: I know.

Carnage: This place deserved to be destroyed.

?: No thanks to all of you!

We saw a figure come out and it was Phage!

Me: Carl Mach A.K.A. Phage!

Phage: That's right. We knew you destroyed the Life Foundation. It was our chance for us to become the next step in Humankind's evolution!

Me: No Carl. You both are wrong about that.

I snap my fingers and we were on a mountain planet.

Lincoln: Wow!

Laney: This is a beautiful planet!

Me: This is the mountain planet Lhotse IV in the Cigar Galaxy.

Planet Lhotse IV is a mountain planet located in the Cigar Galaxy. It is named after Mount Lhotse in China, the 4th Highest Mountain in the world. The planet has lots of jagged mountains, rocks, cliffs, valleys, boulders, canyons and landscapes. It is teaming with all sorts of life on land, air and sea.

Phage: This is an amazing planet. But we will stop you from preventing Carlton's goal from happening.

Leslie: Let me face him.

Me: Go get him.

Leslie became Agony.

Phage: Agony! You've come back.

Agony: Wrong Phage. We came to save you from Carlton Drake.

Phage: Why would we need saving from him?

Agony: Carlton Drake is pure evil. He doesn't want to help the human race with Symbiotes. He wants to destroy it. We came to stop him and make sure that his plan never succeeds. He's using you as a pawn in his diabolical plan to control us.

Phage: No! We are the perfect lifeforms!

Me: No you are not Phage! It's the truth! You're both being used in his evil scheme and we know that you can help us take him down once and for all!

Phage and Carl began to realize that we are right. He revealed his real face. He was a red hair man with brown eyes.

Carl: I can't believe we were used like this. Phage we have to work together and bring Carlton Drake down.

Phage: No need to tell me twice Carl. Thank you J.D. for helping us.

Me: You're both welcome.

The area reverted back and Carl had a yellow and black trench coat and a yellow shirt and black pants.

Me: You look great Carl.

Carl: Thanks J.D. Leslie how come you left us?

Leslie: To make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else and to help J.D. and his friends in protecting the world.

?: We won't let this go on!

We saw Lasher come out!

Me: Ramon Hernandez A.K.A. Lasher!

Lasher: That's right. We won't let you destroy Carlton's plan!

Stewie: I got this!

I snap my fingers and the area became a really strange planet. The mountains were all glowing in the dark.

Lincoln: Whoa! These mountains are all glowing!

Laney: It's beautiful!

Lori: It sure is.

Me: This is the planet Glowchenjunga.

Planet Glowchenjunga is a strange mountain planet located in the Unknown Zone. It has mountains on it that literally glow in the dark. This is because the mountains have phosphorescent crystals in them and in some places the glowing crystals illuminate the mountains. The planet also has bioluminescent creatures that grace the sky, land and seas.

We saw glowing creatures like jellyfish, birds and flying rod creatures and we even saw flying transparent glowing fish in the sky and glowing land creatures.

Lasher: This is the most beautiful planet we have ever seen.

Stewie: Let me face him.

Me: Okay Stewie.

Stewie went at him and kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach. He fired a loud sonic blast at him and immobilized him.

I explained what Carlton Drake has been doing and he realized that he has been used.

He then decided to help us. Ramon had a green and black jacket with a green shirt and black pants.

The area reverted back.

?: Lasher you traitor!

Out came Toxin!

Me: Patrick Mulligan A.K.A. Toxin!

Toxin: That's right.

Venom: We got this creep!

I snap my fingers and we were on the planet Aurelia!

Planet Aurelia is an Earth Planet named after the hypothetical planet Aurelia located 40 light-years away from Earth. It has the same atmospheric composition as Earth. The planet is Tidally Locked meaning it never rotates. One side faces the darkness of space and is completely covered in ice. The other side faces the red dwarf star it orbits. There's an everlasting hurricane on the planet that produces torrential rainfall. The continents are covered with all sorts of life.

We saw that the planet Aurelia was beautiful. There were strange trees that had strange heartbeats filling the air. It was really something. Venom knocked out Toxin and when we were back on Earth we talked to him when he woke up. He changed and decided to help us.

?: You're a traitor Toxin!

We then saw Scream!

Me: Donna Diego A.K.A. Scream! I thought you were dead.

Scream: No! We survived and now we will destroy you!

Me: How did you survive the explosion?

Scream: We hid in the floors when the building was about to blow. We became liquid and hid in the cracks.

Me: Very clever.

I snap my fingers and we were on a beautiful flower planet.

Me: This is the Planet Lilly.

Planet Lilly is a flower forest planet located 72,000 light-years away from Earth. It has lots of fairies, butterflies and the most prominent creatures: Lillymon, Digimon of flowers. They are very friendly and nature reveals its amazing beauty on this world. The most beautiful marvel of this world is the Aurora that graces the sky with the colors of pink, light blue and light green.

Lori: It's literally beautiful here.

Laney: It's amazing.

Ben: Let me face him.

Ben became Echo Echo.

Ben: (Techno Voice) ECHO ECHO!

Me: A Sonorosian!

Donna got out.

Donna: (Squeals) He is so cute!

Donna was hugging Echo Echo like crazy and cuddling him.

Me: Okay this is weird.

Venom: You said it J.D.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Leslie: You can let go of my little brother Donna.

Donna did so.

Donna: Leslie I didn't know he was your little brother.

Leslie: Not by blood. I was recently adopted into the Tennyson Family. My name is Leslie Gesneria Tennyson.

Donna: I'm happy for you Leslie.

Me: Donna, let us talk to you.

We did and told her everything that Carlton Drake has been doing. She broke down crying.

Donna decided right then and there to help us. She had a yellow sleeveless trench coat, a black and yellow tank top and a black pants.

We came back to Earth and we were ready to fight Carlton Drake.

Donna: Carlton is down here.

Me: Okay.

A Lillymon was with us.

Lillymon: So what is Carlton gonna do?

Me: He's gonna destroy the Human Race. We can't let him do that so we're gonna kill him.

Patrick: I agree. He tormented the lives of both humans and Symbiotes.

Lincoln: You don't have to tell us twice Patrick.

We went down a set of stairs and in another room we saw a room untouched by the explosion. We saw the main office of Carlton Drake.

A man spun in a chair and we saw CARLTON DRAKE HIMSELF!

Me: Carlton Drake, I presume?

Carlton: That's right. Welcome J.D. and friends. We've been expecting you.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Carlton: We knew that you were coming to close me down.

Me: Why do you want to do this Drake?

Carlton: We're glad you asked J.D.

He pressed a button and out came a holographic globe of the Earth.

Carlton: Look at it J.D. and what do you all see?

Me: A planet Earth that we all helped make into a better place and saved a lot of people from themselves.

Carlton: Yes you have made the world a better place. But this is a planet on the brink of collapse. We think that Humans and Symbiotes together are the next big step in our evolution and with them we can make that jump! We will save the Human Race and make a new world order.

Me: This is madness Drake. Your plan will ultimately destroy the Human Race and we can't let that happen. You're gonna take away everyones free will to the mercy of Symbiote's and living in a world without free will is the ultimate fate worse than death.

Carlton: Then we will stop you from stopping me.

He then had a Symbiote cover him and he became RIOT!

Me: Riot!

Riot: That's right. We are Riot! Now you all will die!

Me: I don't think so!

Naruto: Let us help bro!

Naruto became Carnage!

Carnage: We are Carnage!

Me: Lets dance Riot!

I go Super Angel 4 and the area changed to the planet Pakicetu VIII.

Planet Pakicetu VIII is a prehistoric planet located in the Pinwheel Galaxy in the Prehistoria System. It is named after Pakicetus, an Early Eocene amphibious creature that was the first whale. Aside from Pakicetus, the planet is also home to all sorts of fish, birds and insects and animals including mermaids.

I punch Riot in the face and he turned his hands into giant axes and I pull out my sword and we clashed. It was a brutal and ferocious battle. I kick him in the stomach and fire an energy blast at him and it burned his right arm off.

Me: Carlton Drake you are full of hatred, evil and bitterness and your goals for destroying the planet will never be tolerated. For the crimes you've committed you will pay the Ultimate Price! (Cups Hands to the side) Go to Hell, Carlton Drake! And Stay There! KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(GOKU KILLS FRIEZA THEME PLAYS)

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at him and completely destroyed him.

Carlton: DAMN YOU J.D.!

Carlton Drake was completely obliterated in an instant.

We were back on Earth and Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation were no more.

Later we destroyed the entirety of the Life Foundation completely and made sure that none of it was left. Ramon Hernandez, Patrick Mulligan, Donna Diego and Carl Mach decided to become a team of Symbiote warriors that will fight for good. It was a branch of the Redemption Squad called The Symbiote Force.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this from out of the blue. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. The first part of this chapter is from the Batman Beyond episode The Last Resort. I hate prison camps and concentration camps. They are evil in its purest form. John McCain was in a Concentration Camp a long time ago and that makes me sick. What Dr. Wheeler was doing to those kids what completely unforgivable. The second part I decided to add with the Planet of The Symbiote series. I got the ideas for the planets from my books at home. Planet Lilly is a planet I saw in a dream I had long ago and it was the most amazing dream I ever seen. One of them. The 2018 Venom Movie is supposed to be really awesome and I can't wait for it to come out on October 5th. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	430. Tripped

It starts in the heart of the city.

Me, Maria, Stewie and Carol are walking back to the Estate.

Me: Another great day stomping bad guys.

Carol: You said it J.D.

Stewie: It's always fun to bring bad guys to justice.

Me: It sure is. (To the Viewers) The Loud Kids are also saving up their hard earned money for a well deserved vacation. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "J.D. after a 4 and a half month long global vacation don't you think that's enough for a while?" and you are right. Normally that would be the case. But because we love to travel it's just who we are. Plus I figured we deserve it because we've been fighting crime and a lot has been happening. Even Superheroes need a break.

As we were walking by a bank we heard the alarm go off and saw a bunch of bank robbers come out.

Me: Looks like we got a 211 in progress!

Carol: Lets get them!

We went after the robbers and knocked most of them out and Stewie was doing a rather unusual method. He was annoying the last robber by singing Surfin Bird by The Trashmen.

Stewie: (Singing)

A well a everybody's heard about the bird  
B-b-b bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A well a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A well a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word!  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a

A well a everybody's heard about the bird  
Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A well a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody's talking about the bird!  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A well a bird

Surfin' bird  
B-b-b aah, aah!

Pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa  
Pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa, pa pa pa pa  
Papa, ooma mow mow  
Papa, ooma mow mow

Papa ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow

Papa ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Oom oom oom oom, ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, papa oom oom oom  
Oom ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow

Ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Papa a mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, ooma mow mowPapa oom oom oom oom, ooma mow mow  
Oom oom oom oom, ooma mow mow  
Ooma mow mow, papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow, ooma mow mow

Well a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word!  
A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A well a ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow  
Papa ooma mow mow

Last Robber: Ok! I surrender! Just please stop playing that annoying song!

I slap the cuffs on him and the cops arrive.

Me: Book them boys!

Officer: Thanks guys. We've been after these scumbags for years.

Me: Well good riddence to bad rubbish.

Officer: Yep. Thanks again guys.

Me: Remember this you lunkheads: Crime Doesn't Pay.

Officer: Ain't that the truth.

They drove off with the robbers in the paddy wagon.

Me: Another crime thwarted. Lets go back home.

* * *

Back at this estate we were counting change.

[In Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom, We are counting all of our money in the family jugs of change. Lynn Sr. is tossing in coins as we all count.]

 **Loud Family:** "179,997, 179,998, 179,999... 180,000!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "There it is, gang! 180,000 smackeroonies in the savings jugs! And you know what that means?"

Me: VACATION TIME!

 **All of us:** [Singing while dancing in a conga line that carries throughout the house.] " We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! "

 **Lincoln:** [To the viewers, while the rest of the family continues conga-ing.] "This is a big moment for the Louds. We're finally taking a real family vacation! Not an overnight at Aunt Ruth's, or a campout in the church parking lot. A vacation vacation! But getting here wasn't easy."

[Flashback to Lana and Lila on the lemonade stand, and Lola standing on the barrel box.]

 **Lincoln:** [narrating] **"In a family this big, a vacation costs a lot of money."**

 **Me:** [narrating] It's never an easy task.

 **Lola:** [on a megaphone] "Line up for lemonade!"

 **Lincoln:** [narrating] **"So we all had to do our part."**

 **Woman:** [walks by] "Oh, no thank you."

 **Lola:** [goes after her] "I said... [on the megaphone again] ...line, up, for, LEMONADE!"

 **Woman:** [runs back, scared] "I'll take 5."

[She holds up her money and Lana & Lila makes 5 cups of lemonade. Lana, Lola and Lila put their contributions into the jugs. Another flashback shows Luna and Sam playing her guitar while people walk by and put money in her guitar case.]

 **Luna:** [singing] 🎵 So many places I wanna go, but I'd never get anywhere, without some dough 🎵

Sam: [Singing] Vacation all we ever wanted!

Ember: [Singing] You will remember!

 **Mr. Grouse:** (From down the street) "Hey, Loud's! I'll pay ya just to stop making that horrible racket!"

Ember: Stuff it Grouse!

 **Luna:** [puts her guitar away] "Whatever works, dude. Vacation, all I ever wanted."

[Luna, Ember and Sam put their contributions into the jugs. Another flashback. At the I.T. offices, there's a line of food trucks. Lori, Carol, Vince and Talia are shown to be in a food truck named **"Rock Taco"** , taking orders.]

 **Lori:** "Got it. Dad, I need 3 more Lynn-sagnas. Two with extra sauce."

[Lynn Sr. is shown to be in the kitchen, making the orders. However, he's pretty packed up.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [overworked] "Honey, please discourage special orders. I'm backed up in here."

Talia: Same here. But you don't hear me complaining.

[Lori, Carol, Vince, Talia and Lynn Sr. dump their contribution into the jugs, Lynn Sr. notices something.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Oops. That was a mushroom."

Vince: Whoops.

[Another flashback. It's 8:31 PM at Rita's dentist and Rita is working on the woman from the lemonade stand's teeth. She gets tired and falls asleep.]

 **Woman:** "Hey!" [wakes Rita up with a water tool.]

 **Rita:** [wakes up] "Oh, sorry. I've been working a lot of overtime lately."

[Rita puts her contribution in the jugs. She notices something.]

 **Rita:** "Whoops. That was a molar."

[Another flashback shows Leni and Ed running a fashion advice stand and is giving advice to Jancey Yates.]

 **Leni:** "Cinch that with a belt."

Ed: It would look great for you.

[Jancey puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup, and walks away, while the woman from the lemonade stand, and the dentist office walks up.]

 **Leni:** "Live on the edge with a polka-dot skirt."

Ed: Polka-dots are great for you.

[She puts a coin in Leni's cup and walks away.]

 **Leni:** [clearly disgusted by her next customer.] "Ugh, no, no. What did I tell you about wearing sock with sandals?"

[It's revealed that the customer is Mr. Grouse, who's wearing red shorts, and socks with sandals.]

 **Mr. Grouse:** [sighs as he puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup.] "Oh, only if they're colorful or ironic."

[Leni and Ed puts their contribution in the jugs. Another flashback shows Lynn, Anna, Liam, Jen, and Naruto on a snowy, winter day knocking on someone's door carrying a snow shovel. An old woman answers it.]

 **Lynn:** "All done, Mrs. Parker" [It reveals that Lynn shoveled Mrs. Parker's walkway and the walkway next to it.] "I also do furniture moving and jar opening. Keep it in mind."

 **Mrs. Parker:** "Oh, it's my lucky day. I dropped a jar of pickles under the sofa."

[Lynn, Anna, Liam, Jen and Naruto put their contributions in the jugs. Another flashback shows Luan, Eddy and Linka entertaining at a child's birthday party as clowns. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls out a penny from behind a boy's ear, then another one, then several more after that and the children cheer. Eddy used his Ray of riches and made it rain gold coins for them. Linka used her lightning to make fireworks in the sky. They later put their contributions in the jugs out of their ears. Another flashback shows Lucy, Haiku, Brittney, Shannon, and Maggie serving a funeral with four little kids in a bathroom.]

 **Lucy:** "Dearly beloved, we gather today to say goodbye to Dorothy. She lived life to the fullest, whether she was swimming around in her castle, blowing bubbles, or eating rocks. Turns out that last part wasn't the best idea." [flushes Dorothy down the toilet and hands a little girl a tissue.]

 **Brittney:** (Reading In Latin) In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti

 **Little Girl:** "Thank you. That was a beautiful service." [gives them a bunch of sacks of cash]

[Lucy, Brittney, Maggie, Haiku and Shannon put their contributions in the jugs. Another flashback shows Lincoln, Paige, Lilly and Varie delivering newspapers, he throws one and it hits the top of a car, which triggers the alarm to go off. Varie throws one and it lands on the porch. Paige throws one with the same result. Varie throws a bunch and they have the same results. Lincoln throws another one and it scares a cat, who dives into the bushes, and crashes through a window. Lincoln, Lilly, Varie and Paige puts their contributions in the jugs, and Lincoln then realizes his pockets are empty. Another flashback shows Lily as a DJ and Lisa, Nicole, Natilee, Fu, Zoe, Hercules and William breakdancing at the Royal Woods Mall. Scoots comes by and tosses a few coins.]

 **Scoots:** "Slay all day, girl! Woo!"

[Lisa, Nicole, Natilee, Fu, Zoe, Hercules, William and Lily put their contributions in the jugs. Another Flashback shows Laney having an art sale. She and Joey are selling some of their most beautiful paintings like hot cakes. She and Joey put their contributions into the jugs. End of flashbacks as it cuts back to outside the Loud House.]

 **Lincoln:** "Thanks to all our hard work, we saved enough money for a week at the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge on Lake Michigan. We're talking bumper boats, horseback riding, and 26 flavors of fudge." [catches up with his family who are still doing the conga.]

 **Loud Family:** "We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going- "

 **Mr. Grouse:** [offscreen] "Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket!"

 **Me:** Oh go drink some prune juice Grouse!

 **Lynn:** "We already have enough money."

 **Luna:** [nudges Lynn] "Hello, road snacks?"

* * *

[Cuts to the next day; Lynn Sr. is putting suitcases on top of Vanzilla 2.0.]

 **Rita:** [Walking out with her things] "Let's see, work's taken care of, Mr. Grouse is keeping an eye on the house, Clyde and the McBrides are taking care of Walt, Geo, Charles, and Cliff."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [singing] "Just a few more things and we'll all be relaxing in the..."

[He and Rita head inside, while the siblings, minus Lisa and Lily, come outside with their luggage, Lucy is dragging a coffin.]

 **Lola:** [To Lucy] "Why are you bringing that on vacation?"

 **Lucy:** "You have your sunblock, I have mine."

 **Lynn Sr.:** [coming back out with another bag] "Whoa, guys, this is too much stuff! Something's gotta go back!"

 **Luna:** [Kicks Lynn Sr.'s bag] "How 'bout this humungo bag?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Absolutely not! That one's very important!"

[The bag opens up to reveal a bunch of jigsaw puzzles.]

 **Lola:** "Puzzles?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "The bag stays!"

Varie: Now guys. there's plenty of room for everything.

 **Lynn Sr.:** All right guys. According to the reviews, the hotel has very strict check-in policy. If we're not there by 8:00, they could give away our rooms!"

Me: Right.

Venom: We're all set guys.

 **Lana:** [Just as Lynn Sr. starts the car.] "WAIT!" [Opens the door and whistles. In Lola and Lana's room, Hops, El Diablo and Bitey hear and head out through the doggy door. As they enter Vanzilla, El Diablo and Bitey go under the seat, while Hops jumps into Lana's pocket. She closes the door.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Okay, here we go. Loud Vacation time! Can I get a 'What what?'"

 **Loud Family:** [as the the car pulls out of the driveway.] "What what?"

[Lynn Sr. starts the car and the family heads off.]

 **Loud Family:** [singing] "We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!"

[We all exit the estate and head up to the Royal Woods Parkway.]

* * *

[Later on the road, an old style horn honks and shows to be a red truck with a farmer driving in it right behind us all.]

 **Lynn:** "Don't let that old geezer pass us, Dad! Floor it!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Well, it's- It is floored!" [the truck passes them] "It's been floored the whole time!" [mumbling] "Dang show off in his hot rod."

[The Louds finally make it up the hill.]

 **Lynn:** "Look!" [It shows that the truck is already going down.] "Come on, Dad! Let's get our dignity back!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "I'm right there with ya, LJ."

[Vanzilla starts overtaking the truck, as Lynn starts shouting "pass".]

 **Lisa:** "Father, this is not advisable! Factoring in the angle of our decent, current wind speed, and the condition of this aging heap. I fear we are going to wind up-"

[Before she can finish her sentence, Lynn Sr. loses control of Vanzilla 2.0 and crashes into a fence. The family is outside, having already survived the crash by leaping out of Vanzilla 2.0.]

 **Lisa:** "-Nose-first in a ditch."

[The bumper to Vanzilla 2.0 falls off.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [gasps and hugs Vanzilla, while crying.] "My baby! What have I done?!"

 **Lana:** "Stand back and let me work."

Me: We got this.

[Cuts to later, showing that me and Lana have gotten Vanzilla 2.0 out of the ditch and repaired it.]

 **Rita:** [impressed] "Wow! Nice job, guys. How did you do that?"

 **Lana:** "Eh, it was no biggie. There was a crack in the cylinder block, so I just re-routed the exhaust manifold pass the carburetor, and then-"

[realizes her family has gotten in Vanzilla; deadpanned.] "Don't ask if you don't really want to know."

[Lynn Sr. is about to start the car, when suddenly...]

 **Lily:** Don't forget me!

[The red truck passes by them.]

 **Lynn and Lynn Sr.:** "Dang it."

* * *

[Later, the Louds are still driving and the weather starts to get a little heated out there.]

 **Leni:** "Oh, it's so hot. Dad, can you turn on the AC before my hair totally frizzes?"

[Lynn Sr. presses the button to the AC, which seems to be fluttering and then stops working. He presses the button twice after that.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Huh. Doesn't seem to be working."

 **Lana:** "Ugh, the coolant must've leaked when we crashed." [pulls out her toolbox] "Pull over, Pops. I'll check it out."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No can do. Remember, 8:00 check in."

 **Me:** I'm getting sick and tired of this.

Maria: Me too.

Everyone agreed.

 **Leni:** "Well, can someone just roll down a window?"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Sorry, honey, but if we roll any of these windows down, they're not coming back up."

Me: (Whispers) He still thinks that we're in the old Vanzilla.

 **Rita:** "I know it's hot, but just pretend you're at the beach."

 **Leni:** "In this? Ugh, no!"

[The siblings see Lori snacking on some bean chips.]

 **Lori:** "Anyone want a low-cal bean chip?"

 **Lucy:** "Vomit."

 **Laney:** No thanks Lori.

Me: I'm good.

 **Lori:** "They're delicious. And supes high fiber." [Farts]

 **Lisa:** "Yes, apparently."

 **Lori:** "It was the seat! See?"

[Gas scent comes out of Lori's seat.]

Scream: No that was you Lori.

 **Siblings, except Lori:** [Groan in disgust]

 **Lori:** "Now it's not doing it."

[The gas scent goes all over Vanzilla. Lincoln and Lucy groan in disgust.]

 **Luan:** "Suffocating!"

 **Me:** I think I'm gonna be sick! (VOMITS)

 **Lola:** [Coughs] "Ack."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "Be strong, kids! No windows!" [Gas scent goes into the front seat] "Oh, it's in my mouth!"

[Lynn Sr. opens up the windows and everyone exhaled deeply, except Lori, who blushes in embarrassment. Eventually, the wind blowing inside the van like a jet turbine is becoming a problem.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** "This is better!"

 **Rita:** "What?!" [Lets go of the map and it lands in Lynn Sr.'s face. He screams in panic, and so does the family as they swerve off the road and crash into a section of porta-potties, which topple over like dominoes, and one of the doors to Vanzilla falls off.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** [taking a few deep breaths.] "Is everyone okay?"

 **Person:** [In one of the porta-potties.] "I've been better!"

[Lynn Sr. looks concerned as Lana jumps out and examines the broken door.]

 **Lana:** "The good news is, the crash made the windows go back up. The bad news is, now we have no door. No way I can re-attach this baby." [looks up] "But I may have a solution."

Me: That won't be necessary.

I reattach the door with no problems.

Lynn Sr.: Good job J.D.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lynn.

 **Luan:** "Nice fix, but we still have a grave situation!" [laughs] "Get it?" [We all laugh but then she realizes her family has gotten in Vanzilla 2.0; frustrated.] "What? Don't set me up if you don't wanna hear a joke!"

Me: That was funny Luan.

[As Luan gets in, Lynn Sr. starts Vanzilla, when suddenly...]

[The family gets back on the road.]

 **Rita:** "Who's ready for lunch?"

 **Siblings:** "Me! Me! Me! Me!"

 **Me:** I brought my own lunch but thanks.

Laney: Same here.

Everyone but the Loud Kids brought their own lunch.

 **Rita:** "Honey, let's start looking for a good picnic spot."

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No time! We're behind schedule. We'll have to eat in the car."

Lasher: Oh for Pete's sake!

 **Lynn:** [Finds sandwiches inside a basket.] "I got this. Sammies coming your way. Think fast." [throws them to her other siblings.]

 **Lola:** [Gets hit by a sandwich] "Watch it!" [Eats sandwich]

 **Lori:** [Gets hit by a sandwich] "Ow!" [Eats sandwich]

 **Luna:** [Gets hit by a sandwich] "Not so hard, dude." [Eats sandwich]

 **Lincoln:** [Misses sandwich] "I can't catch."

[The kids and parents have finished eating their sandwiches. Rita crumbles up her wrapper.]

 **Rita:** "Those egg salad sandwiches were delicious, honey. Thanks for making them."

 **Leni:** "You're totes welcome, Mom."

 **Lynn:** "Trash back here" [Luan, Lisa and Lincoln try to throw the wrappers in the bag.]

 **Luan:** "Whoops."

 **Lisa:** "Sorry."

 **Lincoln:** "I can't throw, either."

 **Lynn:** [Gives him a thumbs down] "Weak."

[Luna's stomach growls.)

Me: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of those stomach growls.

Varie: Me neither.

Vince: Same here.

Zoe: That's not a good sign.

[Luna's face turns green and starts to feel nauseous. She takes her headphones off.]

 **Luna:** "Whoa, guys, are you feeling alright? I'm not feeling too good myself."

[The other siblings get nauseous as well, except Leni and Lily.]

 **Lori:** "Leni, what exactly did you put in those sandwiches?"

 **Leni:** "I can't remember. I made them weeks ago."

 **Lincoln:** "Leni!"

 **Lucy:** "What?"

 **Luan:** "That can't be good."

 **Leni:** "Well, I was so excited for the trip, I wanted to get a head start!"

 **Siblings:** [Groaning]

Me: Leni you gave everyone food poisoning!

Naruto: Not good Leni!

Sakura: Yeah.

 **Lincoln:** "Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna barf!"

 **Lisa:** "I second that!"

 **Luna:** "Puke fest!"

 **Lori:** "Pull over, Dad!"

 **Lynn Sr.:** "No time! Use a bag!"

William: Okay that does it!

Maria: That's it, Mr. Loud! You being in charge of this vacation is making everyone suffer! It's gone too far. Me and William are in charge of this vacation now!

Lynn Sr.: You can't do that!

William: We weren't asking your permission!

Me: We're in charge now. Good job guys.

William: Thanks J.D.

Rita: I was getting fed up with Lynn being a poophead on this trip.

Scream: No problem Rita.

We tied up Lynn Sr. and put him on the sofa. Everyone got out and hurled.

Stewie: Oh, you got some pie, uh? Can I have a piece?

Lasher: Uh, sure.

Stewie: Ooh, let me have some of that Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: What'd you say?

Stewie: You can't have a pie without Cool Hwhip.

Lasher Cool Hwhip?

Stewie: Cool Hwhip, ya.

Lasher: You mean Cool Whip?

Stewie: Ya, Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Cool Whip.

Stewie: Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Cool Whip.

Stewie: Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: You're saying it weird, why are you putting so much emphasis on the H?

Stewie: What are you talking about? I'm just saying it,Cool Hwhip. You put Cool Hwhip on pie. Pie tastes better with Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Say Whip.

Stewie: Whip.

Lasher: Now say Cool Whip.

Stewie: Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Cool Whip.

Stewie: Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Cool Whip.

Stewie: Cool Hwhip.

Lasher: Do you do this to Brian sometimes?

Stewie: I sure do.

Laney: Was it really necessary to tie dad up like this?

Me: It was Laney. He was driving us crazy. Wouldn't you be too?

Laney: I guess so.

Sam: I'm glad we didn't get sick.

Me: Yeah. We dodged a huge bullet on that one.

Then we changed it into Concorde jet mode and went to the hotel. We landed and got out and checked into the hotel. We got our vacation started. We were enjoying the hotel to the fullest. We were doing Horseback Riding, Bumper Boats, Fishing and enjoying 26 flavors of fudge. Lana loved the dirt flavor and the soap flavor. We then found out that Cleveland Brown and his family lives in the town right next door to the hotel.

We met with them and they invited us in for dinner.

Donna: I told you that Lois and Peter were no good, Cleveland. But did you listen? Of course not!

Cleveland: You're right, Donna. I should've listened to you. And it's a shame that Quagmire's dead now.

Joe: Well, you've still got me, Cleveland.

Me: It's not your fault Cleveland. If anybody is to blame it's the entirety of Quahog. Plus Quagmire got what was coming to him anyway. The ultimate castration.

Lincoln: That's right Mr. Brown. He deserved it.

Laney: Yeah.

Later we returned home 1 week later and got back to Gotham Royal York. The Justice League watched over the city while we were away. Cleveland and his family decided to move to the city with us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been wanting to do Tripped for a long time. But I didn't know how to set it all up. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas. Thanks for that man. As Usual. Tripped was an awesome episode and it was really funny. I'll put the aerial fights in the episode for a later chapter. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	431. Revenge Humiliation

It starts in the estate and someone was crying. In the living room Donna Diego was comforting Brenda Quagmire who is Glenn Quagmire's younger sister. She had been in an abusive argument with her mean controlling, diminutive, abusive boyfriend Jeff and she came to us for help.

Varie was healing her.

Varie: I can't believe that Jeff did this to you.

Me: Yeah. What a monster. He needs to be locked up and they should throw away the key.

Lincoln: Yeah you said it J.D.

Pounding on the door was heard.

Jeff: I know you're in there Brenda! Come on out of there!

Brenda: It's Jeff!

Me: I'll take care of this.

I go to the door and open it and saw Jeff. He was a big bulky man with blonde hair.

Me: So you're Jeff?

Jeff: Whoa! The famous J.D. Knudson! I didn't know this was your house man.

Me: Yeah. It's my house and you have a lot of nerve picking on a poor woman like Brenda.

Jeff: Where is she!? Is she in there!?

Me: She's in a place called none of your business!

Police Sirens were heard.

2 minutes earlier as Jeff was pounding on the door I pressed a red button underneath the coffee table that was linked to the police station. This was my domestic abuse silent alarm.

It's my 273.5 alarm.

Jeff: You called the police on me!?

Me: I did!

Jeff: (Enraged) You little...!

I pull out my gun and point it at his head.

Me: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand? Officers arrest this monster. All the evidence you need is in this photo.

I hand the police a photo.

Officer: Who is this?

Me: It's his girlfriend Brenda Quagmire. He's been abusing her ever since we blew up Quahog.

Brenda: That's right officers!

Officer: Is that so? You're spending the rest of your life rotting in prison Jeffery Fecalton.

Me: (Disgusted) Wait, is that his name!?

Officer: Yeah.

Me: That's hilarious! But let me warn you Jeff. If you ever come near Brenda again I will make sure you never see the light of day again by burning your eyes out!

I spit on his face.

Jeff: Hey!

Me: People like you make me sick! Get him out of here.

Officer: With pleasure.

As Jeff was being taken away he was screaming mad!

Jeff: (Enraged) You will pay for this J.D.! I WILL GET OUT OF PRISON AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND KILL THAT (CENSORED) BRENDA! I'LL KILL YOU ALL LIKE QUAHOG!

Me: Tell it to the Judge!

Jeff was taken away. He was sentenced to Life in the Antarctica Triple Max Prison Section without parole.

Brenda: I'm glad he's gone.

Me: Me too.

Brenda: I wish I had my brother here to comfort me.

Me: I know Brenda. But your brother is not dead. He's in an asylum.

Brenda: He is?

Me: Yes. After we gave Glenn the ultimate castration we got a law signed that anyone with a Jiraiya-Perverseness as I call it will be sent to a maximum security insane asylum for super perverts. Your brother is one of the biggest super perverts in the world. See for yourself.

I show her a bunch of photos and it showed that Glenn had affairs with more girls than anyone else can even count. He's the ultimate womanizer.

Brenda was shocked.

Brenda: I can't believe this. Our mother turned him into the biggest pervert in the world.

Varie: One of them. I can't believe he was like this.

Me: Me neither.

Brenda: Not only that but I'm glad he's not with Joe and Cleveland.

Me: And Peter. Peter's now being punished with a life sentence of ruthless humiliation for abusing his kids and for being a brainless idiot.

Lori: That's right.

My watch beeps.

Me: Oh. It's time for some more humiliations on the Griffins.

Brenda: Count me in.

Me: All right. Lets go!

We walked towards the heart of the city.

* * *

We arrived and saw the Griffin's ready for more painful torture.

Patrick Star, The Symbiote Force, The Cul-de-sac kids, The Brown's and Swanson's were with us.

Jonny had Plank's family with him.

Me: Hello Griffin's. Ready for more pain?

Bad Lois: Do your worst!

Varie: With pleasure.

Jonny: I got something! Lets huddle!

We did so and Jonny revealed his plan.

Me: That's brilliant Jonny.

Scream: It's perfect.

Donna Diego became Scream and held Peter and Bad Lois by their underwear with tendrils and Clayface formed a flat stone platform above them. Jonny used a plank on a log and he handed me a hammer.

Me: Lets see how you like this crotch chin!

I slam the hammer on the plank and it slammed their faces with a powerful uppercut and sent them flying into the air and they slammed into the platform and it really hurt. But it hurt worse with the adding of a wedgie from 20 feet into the air. Laney formed a tree and the platform was in the tree and their underwear.

We slammed them into the platform repeatedly until they got head trauma.

Eddy: I remember this! This was too funny, but it hurt really bad.

Me: Oh this will liven things up.

I spin my Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: PINATA MAGISWORD!

I turn Peter and Bad Lois into Piñata's and they had signs on them that said "Smash Me - I'm a Stupid, Dumb, (Censored) Idiot!"

Me: Who wants to smash the piñatas!?

Everyone cheered.

I hand everyone piñata sticks and they smacked with them all over.

SMACK! SMACK SMACK! WHACK WHACK! WHACK!

We were laughing at them.

Nazz: Oh that was fun!

Kevin: It sure was.

Patrick Star came up to Peter.

Peter: You have something for me Tubby!?

(Record scratch)

Patrick: Tubby? (Enraged Growl) NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!

Patrick pulverized Peter all over the place and when he stopped 10 minutes later Peter looked like he lost to a crazed superhero.

Me: Whoa! Now I know what not to call Patrick.

I pull out my Taboo Notepad and write.

Me: "Patrick Star - Tubby." There.

Brian: Good thinking J.D.

Phage: You're calling Patrick Tubby? Look who's talking, fatso!

Me: Well said Phage.

Matilda: I got something I want to try.

Me: Go for it Matilda.

Matlida used her telekinetic powers and Invisible Punches start flying.

Peter: [invisible punches flying] No, please wait. [grunting as more invisible punches hit him and an elephant sound is heard when Peter's head is hit. Peter is being thrown into the air and on the ground, then given a wedgie] No, please, have mercy! [Peter is kicked into the ground and crashes through it. A subway train crashes into him and he gets beaten up really bad. He comes out and he was badly beaten up.]

We were laughing at him.

Me: That was awesome Matilda.

Matilda: Thanks J.D.

Tamara: That sure was funny.

Me: Yeah. Carl what were you like before you became Phage?

Carl revealed his face.

Carl: My story was not a good one J.D.

Carl Mach was a mercenary who worked for a sinister corporation called the "Life Foundation." The Foundation was preparing for the M.A.D. (Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War and sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients after the impending nuclear holocaust. The Life Foundation experimented with the Venom symbiote in the hopes of developing superhuman peacekeepers to watch over their imagined fallout shelter utopia, and Carl was one of the three men chosen as hosts for Venom's forcibly-extracted spawn.

Me: That's awful Carl. I didn't know about that.

Carl: Yeah. It was awful.

Varie: But we saved you both from that awful place.

Carl: Yes and we're grateful for it.

Numbuh 1: I got something for this.

Numbuh 1 pulled out a mustard blaster and fired it and it squirted mustard into their eyes and it burned them bad.

Me: Mustard?

Numbuh 1: Chinese Hot Mustard. I picked it up when we were in China.

Lincoln: That's awesome and I love hot mustard.

Laney: Me too big brother.

Ed: Ooh! I got something.

Ed walked up to Peter and pulled out a wedge of Rotten Cheese.

Ed: Say hello to Peter, Sheldon.

Nicole: Sheldon?

Lily: That's not Plankton in the form of Cheese is it Ed?

Ed: No Lily. This is my cheese friend Sheldon Jr. He's lived in my pocket for 72 days now.

Everyone: EW!

* * *

Deep in the endless void of space in the Sputnik satellite, Plankton was eating his dinner and he sneezed.

Plankton: AH-CHOO! Someone must be talking about me.

* * *

Back on Earth we had nose plugs on. Everyone but Mandy and Mr. Krupp were not affected. Peter and Bad Lois were hurling their guts out and then some.

Double D: You're not bothered by that awful stench?!

Krupp: Of course not. I don't have a nose.

Mandy: Me neither.

Billy: Ooh I gots something!

Billy walked up to Bad Lois and squeezed his big nose and splattered her with a shower of his slimy snot.

Everyone: EW!

We laugh at her some more.

Me: That was awesome Billy!

Irwin: It sure was, yo.

Cleveland: I have something to say to Peter. Son want to come with me?

Cleveland Jr.: You know it pop.

They walked up to Peter and they were not happy.

Cleveland: Peter Griffin I don't know what I ever saw in you as a friend. You are a big fat, brainless, alcoholic, stupid, (Censored), (Censored), (Censored), (Censored), idiot that only cares about no one but himself!

We all gasped in shock at the words he said.

Me: Whoo! That was harsh but it's fitting. What a loser! Well said though Mr. Brown.

Cleveland Jr.: Yep. Thanks J.D. And Peter this is for me.

He takes a gun out and shoots him in the shoulder.

Peter screams in pain.

We laugh at him some more.

William and Luan then sneak up behind Peter with barber razors as Psycho Strings were playing and they shaved his hair off his head.

Peter: (Screams) What the (Censored)!

We laugh at Peter's bad haircut.

Luan: We Shaved the Best for last! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at the joke.

Cleveland: The joke's on you baldy!

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Toxin: (Laughs) That was hilarious!

Me: Yeah! Patrick how did you get the Toxin Symbiote?

Toxin revealed Patrick's face.

Patrick: Well it's not a pleasant scenario.

Carnage about to birth another symbiote, was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. Venom, however, wanted to raise and train the new Symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn symbiote. Supplanting the Symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a New York City cop, it returned in later days. Venom named the new Symbiote Toxin, after himself. Carnage and Venom both knew that because of how powerful Toxin would become in time, and also since his host was a police officer, he would most likely be a hero rather than a villain. Because of this, they made a temporary alliance so that they could kill him but in the end they were defeated. Pat still felt that being bonded with Toxin made him a threat to his wife and newborn son and left them without explanation until he felt he could control the Symbiote.

Toxin aided Spider-Man and the Avengers in rounding up many of the escaped convicts from the Raft including, King Cobra, the Wrecker, and the Answer. Pat was specifically tasked by Spider-Man with finding Razorfist and considered it a test of Pat's capability and control over Toxin. During this period Pat struggled to teach Toxin right from wrong and the value of restraint. Pat's attempts were set back by a bout of rage in which he allowed Toxin to kill a criminal for murdering a police officer.

Pat's attempts to hunt down Razorfist were continually waylaid by Toxin's unwillingness to participate, as the symbiote was still unclear on the complexities of moral thinking. Pat's attempted suicide over his broken life cause Toxin to consider his feelings more, leading to Toxin shapeshifting into an alter ego named Larry to interact with Pat's wife and son. Toxin then made this kindness into a deal. In exchange for continuing this service Pat would 'black out' and allow Toxin two hours of freedom to do as he wished, so long as there was 'no arson, no grand larceny and no homicide.' This continued for some time. During one of these blackouts, Toxin read Pat's laptop diary entries and destroyed the device when he became upset about Pat's opinion of him, specifically calling him a monster. When stealing a replacement in a misguided attempt to do the right thing, Spider-Man defeated Toxin and repeated his request for Pat to catch Razorfist, berating him for letting Toxin 'run wild.

After torturing his address out of Pat's ex-partner, Razorfist made an attempt to kill Pat in his own home but instead found his father who was killed in the struggle. Razorfist escaped whilst Pat checked on his father. Whilst discussing the possibility of killing Razorfist Pat said to Spider-Man "If I cross that line... throw me in Riker's and throw away the key." Toxin defeated Razorfist, and despite Razorfist's taunts, he refused to kill him, finally gaining control of the beast inside him. Pat then got back together with his estranged wife, Gina, and told her about Toxin and about the reason he had left her.

Me: Patrick that's awful and you are a hero.

Patrick: Yes. I can't believe that Razorfist was that evil and he got what he deserved.

Me: He did.

Lana: What a monster!

Lola: No kidding!

Meg: I got something for Peter!

Me: Go get him Meg.

Meg walked up to Peter and bend him over and she farted right in his face at point blank range.

FART!

Peter: Oh that is disgusting Meg! You learned something from me after all.

Meg: It will be the last time too "Dad".

We laughed at Peter for that.

Lasher: That was too funny!

Me: It sure was. What were you like when you became Lasher, Ramon?

Ramon's face was revealed.

Ramon: My life was not easy.

Ramón Hernández was a mercenary who worked for a sinister corporation called the "Life Foundation." The Foundation was preparing for the M.A.D.(Mutually Assured Destruction) fallout of the Cold War and sought to provide a comfortable life for their wealthy clients after the impending nuclear holocaust. The Life Foundation experimented with the Venom symbiote in the hopes of developing superhuman peacekeepers to watch over their imagined fallout shelter utopia, and Ramón was one of the three men chosen as hosts for Venom's forcibly-extracted spawn.

Me: That's awful. I'm sorry Ramon.

Ramon: It's not your fault J.D. I was made what I am and now we're Lasher.

Me: That's true.

Lincoln: I got something. J.D. you want to help me with this?

Me: You know it buddy.

Me and Lincoln unshackled Peter and Bad Lois and take them high up into the sky.

Lincoln: We're gonna drop them from 5,000 feet in the air.

Me: Oh that's cool.

At 5,000 feet we dropped them and the air whistled as they fell. Then they crashed into the ground with incredible force.

CCCCCCRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Varie: Oh! That's got to hurt!

Laney: No kidding!

We all laugh at them. When they were chained up again we decided to give them presents.

Me: Happy Birthday Peter.

Eddy gave Peter a massive firecracker and it exploded in his face.

KABOOM!

We gave them lots of firecrackers and they all exploded.

The Mad Bomber provided them.

Luan: Those are presents that go out with a Bang! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Scream: That was a good one!

Me: It sure was. Donna how did you become Scream?

Donna: It was not a pleasant thing.

Donna had a history of psychotic episodes, but despite this she passed a background check and became a security guard for the Life Foundation. As part of their program to create a super-powered security force, the Life Foundation scientists kidnapped Venom. They removed his symbiote's "seeds," hatched them and merged the resulting creatures with five of their most skilled and trusted employees. One of those employees was Donna.

Laney: Donna that's awful.

Lucy: Yeah. I'm sorry that happened to you.

Donna: I know. But I'm over it now.

Me: Well that's a relief.

Vince: Yeah. No one should ever have episodes like that. It's not right.

Donna: Yeah.

Kenai: Let me and Nita do something.

Kenai and Nita became bears and they were wearing Orange Leotards. They went at Peter and Bad Lois and mauled them.

They changed back and they had their orange leotards on.

Me: I got something! (Pulls out a Pokeball) Ursaring come out and pulverize Peter!

He was comforting Nita during her change back. Then he did so and pounded Peter.

Ursaring: (You know you are just as abusive as Paul is. But you are just as completely stupid)

Me: You said it Ursaring. Return!

I beam him back into the Pokeball.

Me: I'm getting the hang of it.

May: You sure are.

Luna: That was rockin' dude!

Me: Rockin! Now for the finishing touch.

I take an oxygen tank and put a mask on Peter's face and pump gas into him. And then he started laughing uncontrollably. (Think of Arthur Reeves laughing from Batman Mask of The Phantasm)

Me: The Joker's Laughing Poison. It'll wear off in 3 days. Enjoy your laughter if you don't die first.

I walk back.

We were laughing at him again.

Later we went back home and enjoyed ourselves before dinner. Brenda Quagmire now lives under our protection.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me some of the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The rest of the ideas were done by me.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	432. The Plague of Dark Water

It starts with the U.S.S. Valor going flying through space.

Me: (Narrating) Captain's Log Stardate 2314.2: Our computers have picked up an alien planet located 72,000 light-years away from Earth at the opposite edge of the galaxy. We are going to check it out.

Lincoln: So J.D. when we arrive at this planet what do you think it will be like?

Me: We'll know soon Lincoln. That's the beauty of the mysteries of the universe. You never know who or what you'll encounter.

Lana: I hope it's a planet where we get to fight monsters! That would be cool!

Lola: I hope it's a planet where we rescue a beautiful princess from an evil dragon!

Isabelle: Grandpa we have arrived.

Me: On screen.

The view screen activated and we were at an ocean planet with lots of islands.

Nicole: (Gasp) I know that planet. It's Mer from The Pirates of Dark Water.

Me: I haven't watched that show in years.

Lincoln: Pirates!? AWESOME!

Lila: I love pirates!

Lori: That is literally the most beautiful planet I've ever seen. It looks just like Earth.

Varie: Yeah but look. It's much different than Earth. It has 2 giant planets for moons.

Natilee: Dad. Sensors are reading that this planet is in danger. It's showing that it's being destroyed by a mysterious force.

Me: Oh man. I know what's causing it. Dark Water.

Lincoln: What's Dark Water?

Me: It's an evil substance that threatens to destroy the entire planet of Mer. It's source is a monster of ultimate evil called the Darkdweller. It's Mer's version of the Devil.

Laney: That's awful. How are we gonna stop it from destroying the planet?

Me: The only way to destroy the Darkdweller and purge the Dark Water from Mer is to find the legendary 13 Treasures of Rule. They are extremely powerful jewels that have omnipotent power and they have the power to destroy the Dark Water and the Darkdweller.

Everyone: WOW!

Luna: That's amazing dude.

Sam: It sure is luvbird.

Luan: But why does this Darkdweller want to destroy Mer?

Me: I don't know the full extent of the story. But it's probably to wipe out all life on the planet and rule over it with an iron fist and enslave the people on it. The show The Pirates of Dark Water centers around a young prince named Red and he and his crew are on a quest to find the 13 Treasures of Rule and save all of Mer. His crew is a Treasure Hunter named Ioz, an Ecomancer named Tula and a Monkey Bird named Niddler. But there is a villain that is following Red and his crew at all times.

Lynn: Who is that?

Me: It's the evil pirate Lord Bloth. He will stop at nothing to get the Treasures of Rule for himself.

Lucy: Gasp! That monster. If he does get them then Mer has no future.

Aylene: That's horrible. We have to stop him at all costs.

Me: Yes. Our primary mission for Mer is to destroy the Darkdweller and the Dark Water. But our secondary mission is to destroy Bloth and his crew. Varie, Rachel, Sora, Kairi, Ben, Rex, Bobo Hana, Maria, Nita, Donna Diego, Jen, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lila, Lisa, you all come with me.

Sora: Right.

Lola is now in a brand new hover chair. It was built by Lisa. Her broken leg makes her immobile so we built her a nice Hover Chair.

Lola: Lets get em!

We went down to the planet and flew over the water. Sora, Kairi, Bobo, Nita, Donna Diego and Jen were in the hovercar. We had a magnificent view of the 2 planets from the water. They were beautiful.

Me: Wow. What a beautiful sight. Earth now has 2 planets in orbit around it like Mer does.

Lincoln: It sure does. It's beautiful.

Laney: Amazing.

Lucy: It sure is a breathtaking marvel.

Rex: This is all amazing. I had no idea that worlds like this even existed.

Rachel: That's the beauty of the universe for you Rex.

Lana: Yep.

Lisa: The universe has infinite possibilities of endless qualities.

Me: That's right.

Varie: That still astounds me to no end.

We flew over the oceans and saw the planet being ravaged by Dark Water. It was destroying everything in its path and decaying everything around it. The Dark Water was alive and it destroys everything it touches.

Me: This is awful! The Dark Water is like a cancer and it's slowly destroying the planet.

Laney: Yeah. We have to stop this fast.

Lincoln: No kidding. Lets see if lightning will destroy it.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at a puddle of Dark Water and it set it on fire and surprisingly it weakened it.

Me: Our powers have some kind of effect on it.

Varie: That's interesting. Let me see here.

Varie fired a blast of water and it burned the Dark Water.

Varie: My water powers are like Holy Water to it.

Me: That's amazing.

Lola: Lets see how it likes fire.

Lola fired a blast of fire at the Dark Water and it evaporated into pink steam.

Me: Your fire evaporated it.

Lucy: Wicked.

Sora: It looks like your powers have quite an effect on the Dark Water.

Kairi: They sure do.

Maria: Guys I see something up ahead!

We look on and we saw a giant ship made of bones.

Me: That's the Maelstrom!

Lincoln: That ship gives me the creeps. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken Lincoln. But yeah it does.

Me: Okay and they have Ren's ship the Wraith in their sights.

Laney: I got this!

Laney used her plant powers.

On the Maelstrom, Bloth was looking at the Wraith.

Bloth: Those treasures will be mine boy!

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the Maelstrom was rising up out of the ocean and was on a giant tree.

Lana: Lets board the ship!

Me: Ah ha!

We landed on the ship.

Me: Lets show them our power Ben!

Ben: You got it.

I turn into Echo Echo!

Me: (Techno Voice) ECHO ECHO!

Ben: (British Accent) WATER HAZARD!

Echo Echo: An Orishan? Amazing.

Water Hazard: It is.

Water Hazard fired a blast of water at the crew and killed some of them.

Echo Echo fired a sonic sound blast and they exploded all over the place.

Maria, Nita, Donna, and Jen had their eyes closed as they concentrated. And then Nita gasped as she saw her hands turn into paws.

Nita (weakly as her body gains fur): M-My hands!

Maria gritted her teeth as her face started to melt. Nita just finished turning into her bear form as her pirate clothes ripped off.

Donna (her muscles increase): L-Looks like it's my turn now!

Donna screamed in pain as her symbiote skin appeared. Her hair then changed to fit her symbiote form, turning her into Scream as her pirate clothes tore off.

Maria's body became water as she melted out of her pirate outfit. She then reformed into her water form.

Jen's eyes turned green. Then her muscles expanded, her height increased, her skin turned green, and her pirate outfit ripped off. She was now the She Hulk.

The four girls took a moment to make sure their transformations stopped.

Maria: Is everyone ok now?

She Hulk: We're fine now. I hope our transformations didn't freak you guys out.

Echo Echo: No they didn't Jen. But lets take it up a notch.

I press my Omnitrix symbol I became Ultimate Echo Echo.

Me: ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! Cool. I'm an Evolved Sonarosian. This is amazing.

I fired a more powerful sonic blast and blew more of the crew apart.

Maria and Water Hazard fired a combined water blast and skewered more pirates and killed them.

Ultimate Echo Echo: Lets see how you like this.

I have a bunch of sound speakers fly out and they surround a bunch pirates.

Ultimate Echo Echo: WALL OF SOUND!

A powerful sonic blast made them explode.

Ultimate Echo Echo: That was disgusting.

I revert back and I was feeling weird.

Me: Whoa! That was weird turning into an alien like that.

Water Hazard: You get used to it over time J.D. It took me a while to get used to it when I got the Omnitrix.

Me: That's easier said than done.

We killed all the pirates until only Bloth was left.

Bloth: You killed all my crew!

Me: And you are next Bloth.

Bloth unsheathed his sword and we engaged in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying and they set the ship on fire. Then I stabbed him in the chest and killed him instantly.

Me: Enjoy the darkness of Hell you monster!

Nita, Maria, Scream, and She Hulk close their eyes once again and concentrated. All of them then screamed in bloodboiling agony.

Nita's head reverted back to its human shape. Then her paws turned back into hands and feet. Next, her fur disappeared as it was replaced by skin. Finally, she regained her black hair, leaving her in her human form while wearing her orange leotard.

Maria's watery skin was replaced by human skin, leaving her in her human form while wearing her aqua blue swimsuit.

Donna's symbiote skin retracted into her body to reveal her human skin. Her hair then changed to fit her human body, leaving her in her human form while still wearing her pirate clothes.

Jen shrunk back down to the height of an average woman and she could feel her leg, neck, arm, and ab muscles shrinking back down. Her eyes opened wide and soon her green eyes became light green and then brown once more. Her long, wavy green hair became shorter and shorter and straighter and straighter until it was once more above her shoulders and its typical black color. She gritted her teeth as her skin soon began to change. It went from green to light green to tan to its original pale complexion. Soon, Jen stood in the spot where She Hulk was a few minutes ago wearing her her purple and white swimming suit-like uniform.

Maria (to Donna, Jen, and Nita): Is everyone ok?

Nita (trying not to fall down): I'm fine. But I think someone needs to catch me before I fall!

Nita fell and Lana and Lola caught her.

Jen (holding her head in pain): My head's really pounding right now.

Donna: I think I'm the only one out of the three of us wearing a pirate outfit right now. Maria's only wearing her swimsuit while Jen and Nita are only wearing their leotards.

Me: That's right Donna. But you guys did great.

Jen: Thanks J.D.

Me: Lets get out of here and destroy this ship.

We flew out and I cupped my hands to my side.

Me: KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at the ship and it hit and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the Maelstrom. It was completely destroyed.

Me: That takes care of that. I hope he loves Davy Jones Locker.

Sora: Being a pirate is awesome for us.

Me: Lets not let it go to our heads Sora. Lets go onto the Wraith.

All: Right.

We flew out.

As Ren and his crew were resting when we landed.

Me: Ahoy there. We mean you all no harm.

Ren: Who are all of you all?

Me: We apologize for landing on your boat without permission. Lets us introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Varie: I'm Varie Knudson, J.D.'s fiance,

Rachel: I'm Rachel San Diego, another one of J.D.'s fiancés.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Kairi: I'm Kairi.

Rex: I'm Rex Salazar.

Bobo: Name's Bobo.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd in command of the Redemption Squad.

Jen: I'm Jen Walters.

Nita: I'm Nita.

Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud and these are my little sisters Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lila, and Lisa.

Lucy: Hey.

Laney: Charmed.

Lana: Sup.

Lola: It's a pleasure.

Lila: Hello.

Lisa: Greetings.

Me: We are from the planet Earth.

Ren: Noy Jitat! We've heard all about you from all over Mer.

Me: How can that be? Our planets are 72,000 light-years apart from each other.

Ren: The Treasures told me you were coming.

Varie: That's amazing.

Laney: Those treasures must be a powerful force to be known.

Tula: They are Laney. We saw that explosion and we saw the Maelstrom explode.

Me: That was us Tula. We killed Bloth and his crew and destroyed the Maelstrom.

Ioz: Chongolongo! It's good you destroyed him and his crew.

Niddler: (Screeches) It's good you did.

Me: Yeah.

Ren: How did you know that Mer was in danger because of the Dark Water?

Me: We have technology that lets us know what's going on across the galaxy. We saw Mer being overrun by the Dark Water and figured we can help you all out.

Ren: We greatly appreciate it.

Me: You're welcome. May we please see the treasures so we can get a good extent of what they are?

Ren: Of course.

Ren led us to a barrel and on it were 7 jewels. One was a blue-green diamond, the second one was a long green hexagonal gem, the third one was a rough blue-green stone, the fourth one was a blue diamond, the fifth one was a triangular aqua blue one with green gems, the sixth one was like a gold broach and the seventh one was like a coaster with a red gem in the middle surrounded by gold and diamonds.

Me: So these are the Treasures of Rule.

Ren: Yes and they are the only thing that can stop the Darkdweller and the Dark Water.

Lincoln: They sure are beautiful.

Me: Yeah.

I pick up a couple of them and the power they had was unbelievable.

Me: Their power is incredible.

Laney: How are we gonna find the other 6 of them?

Ren: I use this compass to find them.

Ren had a gold compass with a gem in the middle of it.

Me: That's interesting.

Lucy: Where are we gonna find the next treasure?

Ren: We have to search hard for it.

We got searching.

* * *

On the 20 seas we got searching and we found 5 more treasures.

Me: Only one more to find and we have to be ready for anything.

The compass then reacted to something and it lead to the last treasure.

Me: The Last Treasure.

I use my powers and brought it up to us.

Me: That's the last one Ren.

Ren: It sure is J.D. We have them all!

Laney: We sure do.

Sora: This is great.

Lila: It sure is.

Suddenly without warning the area quaked.

Me: Uh oh! Whatever that is it sure doesn't sound good!

* * *

On the ocean floor a crack formed and out came a mass of Dark Water.

Bubbles were seen on the surface and out of the water came THE DARKDWELLER HIMSELF! He was a living blob of Dark Water and the level of evil he had was unbelievable!

Me: That's the Darkdweller!

Ren: Yes. That's him.

Darkdweller: **So the famous J.D. Knudson and his friends! How nice of you all to arrive so I can destroy the Treasures of Rule!**

Me: Nice to know that you know us as well.

Lincoln: You've tormented this planet for far too long monster!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit him and burned him bad.

Ren: Noy Jitat! Your powers can hurt the Darkdweller!

Me: That's what we discovered when we arrived. They're like Holy Water to it and the Dark Water.

Lola fired a blast of fire and evaporated part of him.

Lola: Take that you monster!

Then something strange happened that left us all in shock.

My sword rose out of its sheath on its own and the 13 treasures floated and orbited around my sword.

Me: What's happening?

Sora: What's going on?

Then the 13 treasures merged with the blade of my sword and in a massive blinding flash of light that was brighter than 2,000 suns the sword changed. It had the 13 Treasures embedded in the blade and on the hilt.

I take my sword and when I grabbed the hilt I felt a tremendous increase in power unlike anything before.

Me: Wow! I can feel its power surging through me!

I was enveloped in a blinding flash of golden light and when it faded I was forever changed. I had glowing golden clothes and my eyes had golden yellow sclera and my wings had golden fire on them. I was now a Super Angel 10,000 Angel God.

Me: Wow! What happened?

Lincoln: J.D. you look incredible!

Laney: Yeah! And your power level is off the scale! It's unreal!

Varie: You look incredible honey.

Rachel: You sure do.

Me: Lets see what this power can do.

I dash towards the Darkdweller at a blinding speed and slash him apart and then I fired a blast of energy from my sword that completely obliterated him in an instant. The shadow of the Dark Water was completely destroyed forever and everything that the Dark Water and The Darkdweller destroyed was completely restored!

Me: Wow! What power! But it's finally over guys! The Darkdweller and the Dark Water have been destroyed forever!

We all cheered wildly.

The 13 Treasures of Rule came out my sword and landed on the ship. I reverted back.

Me: Wow. What a rush. But it's over.

Ren: Yes J.D. Thanks to you the World of Mer has been saved from total destruction.

Laney: Yes. It's over. We saved all of Mer.

Lola: And the world of Mer is now at peace.

Lana: Yeah!

Back in Octopon, Ren's home we were given a great ceremony and a feast. We were given the 13 Treasures for safe keeping to make sure that they never come into the wrong hands again. The quest of the Pirates of Dark Water was finally over.

We left for home and it was a grand adventure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete. I used to watch The Pirates of Dark Water all the time back when I was growing up. It was one of my favorite shows back when I was a kid. But trouble is they had to cancel it because of high budget costs and complicated settings that were too advanced for the settings of the 20th century. Which left the show in a massive cliffhanger after 21 episodes. This was an awesome show from February 25, 1991 to May 23, 1993. Not a long running show huh? NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Pirates of Dark Water is owned by Hanna Barbera, Cartoon Network and David Kirschner.


	433. Alien Gold Conspiracy

It starts in the middle of Gotham Royal York. Me, Lincoln, Laney and Lana were flying in the city keeping our eyes open for crime when we sensed a massive increase in energy.

Me: Uh oh.

Laney: I sense it too. There's a massive rise in energy coming from that building there.

Laney pointed to a building.

Me: Lets go!

We flew over and bursted in and we saw Batman 2039 fighting a man made of fiery rock, a man flat as a pancake and a woman made of frozen gas.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: What's going on here?

Lana: I don't know but Batman has his hands full.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning at the magma man and he turned into a normal rock.

Laney wrapped the flat man in bramble vines and Lincoln swooped in and shut off the machine.

Lincoln flew up to the frozen gas woman and sensed something wrong with her.

Lincoln: Wait a second you're Mary Michaels A.K.A. Freon.

Freon: That's right. I've heard a lot about you Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: How did you become like this?

Freon: We were experimenting with a Particle Fusion reactor experiment and we were exposed to tremendous levels of radiation that mutated us and turned us into what we are now. My fiancé Michael was turned into a magma man, our lab assistant Stewart Lowe became a two-dimensional rubber man and I became a mass of freezing gas with ice powers. We were forever changed into the Terrific Trio as a result.

Lincoln: This is incredible. Lab accidents are one of the most prominent causes of people getting superpowers. Same with Nuclear Radiation.

Freon: That's right. We later found out that because of the experiment our genetic structure was disintegrating.

Me: (Gasp) How is that possible?

Freon: I don't know. But the data on the experiment said that there is no cure and that we're becoming dangerously psychotic.

Laney: That's awful. There has to be something we can do for you.

Me: There may be a way. I'm gonna use my magic to help you. (Chants an incantation) Joutegma Norkwoda Menmentima Worka!

I fired a beam of rainbow light at Freon. Deep in her genetic structure, her DNA was mending back together and she was being cured of her psychosis. Her DNA was fixed.

Freon: (Groans) What happened?

I form a water computer mirror and it showed her DNA back together and she was free of psychosis.

Freon: I'm all cured and my DNA is all fixed up.

Me: Yes. I used my magic to help you.

Freon: Thank you J.D.

She hugged me and I was getting cold on my back.

Me: (Shivers) You're welcome. You're really cold.

Freon: I know. I get that a lot.

Me: I believe it.

Laney: Guys look at 2D Man.

Laney moved her vines and we saw that he had disintegrated into fine powder.

Me: Ooh. That must've not felt good.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Freon: Good bye Stewart.

Lincoln: I'm sorry Mary.

Freon: It's all right Lincoln. As far as I know the men I knew died long ago.

Me: Lets go home.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and playing card games and chess. Me and Lisa were playing Go Fish.

Me: Hmm. Lets see. Lisa do you have any 6's?

Lisa: Negative. Go fish.

I draw a card.

Lisa: Do you possess any Kings?

Me: Oh man.

I hand her 3 Kings.

Lisa: Thank you.

She has 2 sets of cards.

Lisa: So how did Freon get her powers of Ice?

Me: She, Stewart Lowe, and her fiancé Mike were exposed to tremendous levels of radiation during a particle fusion experiment and it mutated them and changed them forever. Freon became frozen gas and has ice powers as a result. Mike got fire and magma powers and Stewart got super elasticity despite being turned flat.

Lisa: Fascinating.

Me: Yeah. I was shocked myself. But like I said, Nuclear Radiation and Laboratory Accidents are one of the most prominent causes of people getting superpowers.

Lisa: Indeed. Do you possess any 4's?

Me: Nope. Go fish Lisa.

Lisa drew a card and then the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh!

We go to the computer and saw that something is going on over in Scorpion Ridge, New Mexico.

Me: Something's going down over in Scorpion Ridge, New Mexico.

Lincoln: What's that place?

Me: It's called Scorpion Ridge because it has a rock formation in the shape of a Scorpion. The computer is picking signs of Extraterrestrial Activity.

Lori: You mean like Aliens from another planet?

Me: Precisely. Roswell, New Mexico has been known as the sight of extraterrestrial activity. Lincoln, Laney, Freon, Lori, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Hulk, Ben, Hawkgirl, Lana, Starfire you all come with me. According to the computer it says here that Mystery Inc is there too.

Lincoln: Then they must be there to solve a mystery.

Me: Like old times. Lets go!

We set out for Scorpion Ridge, New Mexico.

* * *

We arrived and saw that Scorpion Ridge looks just like a scorpion.

Starfire: How are we gonna find Mystery Inc.?

Me: We follow a trail.

I point to tire tracks and they lead into a canyon. We followed the tracks and they went into a cave.

Lori: They literally lead into this cave.

Freon: Looks like we have to go in.

Lincoln: Yep.

We go into the cave and discover something really unusual in it.

Lana: It's all mining equipment.

Laney: It sure is. Who do you think it all belongs to?

Hulk: More importantly, Hulk thinks it belong to people here.

Me: I have a feeling you're right.

On a jackhammer we saw on the tool a yellow powder and it was shining and sparkling.

I take some of it off with my finger and look at it.

Me: Just as I thought.

Lana: What is it J.D.?

Me: It's gold. Someone struck gold here.

Ed: And look at this guys!

We saw a huge vein of gold.

Me: Well I'll be. Someone discovered an active vein right here under Scorpion Ridge.

Hawkgirl: This is a lot of gold.

Me: It sure is Shayera.

Laney: What are they gonna do with all of it?

Me: Probably keep it all for themselves. A valuable find like this belongs in Fort Knox.

Hulk: Hulk agree.

Then we heard a scream.

Me: That's Daphne! Come on!

We run and flew down a tunnel and saw a crane with Fred, Daphne and Velma in a net.

Fred: You three aren't going to get away with this!

Max: Oh, we already have, Fred.

Steve (to Laura): Babe, after the heroes are dead, let's use all this gold to retire somewhere in Hawaii.

Laura: Good idea. Hawaii has so many nice beaches.

With that, Laura and Steve kiss, making Max gag.

Max: Oh, c'mon! You two have to do that right now?!

Daphne: I guess even villains need to have love.

Me: Let them go you dirtheads!

Steve: Well if it isn't J.D. Knudson and his friends.

Me: That's right Steve now let our friends go you filthbrain!

Laura: Not a chance. They came to stop us so we won't have that gold.

Starfire cut them free and brought Fred, Daphne and Velma to us.

Ed became Edzilla and Ben became Armodrillo.

Ben: ARMODRILLO!

Me: A Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava

Armodrillo: That's right.

Hawkgirl: You three still have all of us to deal with!

Me: That's right Pukeheads!

Steve (chuckles): Oh, we didn't forget about the rest of you. You see, we brought a friend to keep you all occupied.

Laura: And he should be coming right about... now!

The heroes then saw a figure in the shadows moving towards them.

?: Solomon Grundy

Me: Oh no.

Eddy (recognizes the voice): You've gotta be kidding me.

?: Born on a Monday

Hawkgirl: I know that voice all too well.

Eddy: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!

?: Christened on Tuesday.

Lincoln: That voice is familiar to me.

Eddy: OH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE (censored) KIDDING ME!

The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal SOLOMON GRUNDY!

Grundy: Married on Wednesday!

Me: Cyrus Gold A.K.A. Solomon Grundy!

Max: We called Penguin and Grodd to send him over a while ago. And the best part? He can't die no matter what you punks do to him!

Me: So you 3 are one of the members of the Legion of Doom!

Steve: I'm the only member actually. Laura and Max are just along for the ride. We help collect funds for the Legion.

Me: Hulk, Ed, Ben, you all stop Grundy. We'll take care of his lackeys.

Grundy: Grundy smash heroes.

Grundy is about to punch Velma but Hulk and Edzilla punch him back.

Hulk and Edzilla: NO! HULK AND ED SMASH ZOMBIE MAN!

Hulk punched Grundy in the face and sent him crashing into a cave wall.

SMASH!

Edzilla slammed his tail into Grundy and punched him several times. Armodrillo kicked him and punched in the head and sent him crashing into a cave wall.

BLAM!

Armodrillo threw a boulder at Grundy and it slammed into him.

CRASH!

Max: Grundy's losing!

Steve and Laura then took the drill and revved it up and they went at them and Armodrillo went to the drill and punched it. Destroying it.

SMASH!

Then Shaggy, Scooby and a woman named Crystal and her dog Amber came.

Shaggy: Like what's going on!?

Me: It's a huge fight Shaggy! Steve, Laura and Max are trying to get gold for the Legion of Doom!

Crystal: The Legion of Doom!? I thought they were just in the comics.

Hawkgirl: No they are all too real and they are our most dangerous enemies.

Scooby Doo: Rawkgirl!? Rawesome!

Crystal: Let us help you guys.

Crystal and Amber then touched their peace sign necklaces and in a powerful burst of light they turned into their true forms. They were really aliens in disguise.

Shaggy: Zoinks! Crystal and Amber, you're both aliens?

Crystal: Yes. I'll explain everything later.

They went out and punched Steve, Laura and Max in the faces and knocked them out.

Amber took a steal beam and tied it around them.

Solomon Grundy was beaten.

Me: Cyrus listen to me. You are being used. Steve, Laura and Max are using you like a pawn in their diabolical plans.

Grundy then knew that I was right and he was mad. Steve, Laura and Max woke up and saw Grundy approach them.

Grundy (approaches Steve, Laura, and Max): Fake aliens use Grundy. Now Grundy will crush fake aliens!

Double D: No, Grundy! They're not worth it! Look at them. They're no threat to anyone now. They can't hurt anyone. If you kill them, you'll only prove to be the monster that everyone says you are.

Grundy (calms down): Grundy knows monster when Grundy sees one.

Armodrillo (to Steve, Laura, and Max): It's your choice. You three can either go to jail or you can get torn apart by Grundy, Hulk, and Edzilla. Sure, you three might be put into seperate prisons but it's better then getting beaten to death.

Me: We're also gonna take the gold here and put it in the United States Gold Reserves in Fort Knox.

Lana froze their legs with ice.

Lana: And we're gonna make sure you stay in prison.

Freon: Nice work Lana. Your ice powers are as awesome as mine.

Lana: Thanks Freon.

I approached Grundy.

Me: Cyrus I know you must be in a lot of pain but let me remind you of who you are.

I put my hand on his head and reminded him of who he was.

FLASHBACK

He saw what he really was over 90 years ago.

Decades ago in the 1920s, Cyrus Gold was an infamous gangster operating in Gotham City. After a successful bullion robbery, Gold was betrayed and gunned down by his co-conspirators. They cursed his body with a powerful gris-gris and dumped the body in a swamp with its own mystical properties. Over time, the magic mixed, and Cyrus, who was resurrected as a soulless zombie, rose from the swamp. The only things he retained from his past life were his instinctive lust for wealth, which he continued to hoard even though he had no longer any use for it, and a faint memory that he was "born on Monday". For the latter reason, Cyrus was named Solomon Grundy after the nursery rhyme of the same name.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Grundy: Grundy remember. What happened to men who betrayed Grundy?

Me: They were arrested and sent to Alcatraz. But in the 1946 prison battle they were shot and killed.

Grundy: Grundy has been avenged. Grundy now am dead and I don't belong here. Thank you J.D. Knudson for helping Grundy and now I can finally rest in peace.

He turned into dust and closed his eyes and he disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Me: Now he can go to eternal rest in peace.

Hawkgirl: Yes. I'm glad he's now at rest.

Freon: Same here.

Lana: Me too.

Me: Lets get some shovels.

We did so and dug a deep hole and put all the dust into the hole.

Lana got a rock and carved on it "Cyrus Gold AKA Solomon Grundy R.I.P."

Laney: Perfect Lana.

Lana: Thanks Lanes.

Me: Now that that's taken care of.

We turned our attention to Crystal and Amber.

Shaggy: Like, I don't get it. You're aliens?

Crystal and Amber had their heads down in guilt.

Crystal: I have another confession.

Shaggy: Like I know. You're not a government agent.

Crystal: Well actually we are. But not from Earth. We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet.

Amber: Transmitted from the S.A.L.F. station.

Me: Wow! That's amazing. So you were investigating the satellite transmission signals.

Crystal: That's right. We first honed in on your television signals sent years ago.

Velma: Sure that's why you're disguised the way you are. The television broadcasts you picked up were sent back in the sixties.

Me: That explains it. It was back in the Woodstock 1969 era.

Amber: That's correct.

Crystal: We thought all Earthlings dressed this way.

Lana: Actually this is the 21st century.

Laney: We have many styles of clothes from all over the world.

Ben: But that old saying goes. To each their own.

Me: That's right Ben. Crystal we've been to many planets across the galaxy and not just here but also in galaxies all over the universe.

Crystal: That's what we heard J.D. You are widely known all over the universe and you have had a dramatic impact on the planets.

Me: It's not the first time we've heard that.

Lincoln: Yeah.

* * *

Later Crystal and Shaggy, Scooby and Amber were now a couple. It was a pleasant sight. We then mined all the gold out of the mine and put it all on a cart.

Steve, Laura and Max were arrested.

Steve: And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't...

Officer: Quiet you!

Me: Enjoy prison you three. Cause you're gonna be there for a really long time.

Fred: Thanks for saving us back there guys.

Me: No problem Fred.

Lana: Those clods deserve to spend every single day of their miserable lives in prison.

Daphne: You'll get no argument from me Lana.

Me: Well we got to go deliver all this gold over to Fort Knox in Kentucky.

Shaggy: Like yeah. That's a good spot for it.

Scooby: Reah.

Me: Take care of yourselves guys. And keep eating Shaggy.

Shaggy: Will do.

* * *

In Fort Knox, Kentucky we were at the gates with our newly found gold.

We stopped at a gate and I stood in front of a soldier.

Me: (Salutes) James Dean Knudson of Gotham Royal York requesting to make a deposit in gold for the U.S. Gold Reserves, sir!

Soldier: Proceed soldier. Thank you for your deposit.

I nod and the gate opened and go in. I had $500,000,000,000.00 in gold.

General: Where did you find all this gold soldier?

Me: Found it in Scorpion Ridge, New Mexico while investigating signals of Extraterrestrial Activity, sir!

General: Good work J.D. Thank you for bringing it to us.

Me: You're welcome General.

We salute and I left.

Steve, Laura and Max were each placed in three prisons for Life Without Parole. Max was placed in the Antarctica Prison, Laura was placed in the Mariana Trench Prison and Steve because he's the Mastermind was placed into the Moon Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Scooby Doo and The Alien Invaders was an awesome movie. The sad ending with Shaggy and Scooby not being together with Crystal and Amber because of our worlds being thousands of light-years apart was a sad one. And the death of Solomon Grundy was a sad one on Justice League Unlimited. NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one. Thanks man as usual and thanks for refreshing my memory. I wanted to include the fight with the Terrific Trio on Batman Beyond. And that was an awesome episode. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	434. A Mad Hatter's Mockery

It starts with me walking home from school.

Me: Ahh. Another great day at school.

As I was walking by the bank I heard the alarm sound.

Me: Uh oh! We got a 211 in progress!

The robbers came out and they were shooting at the bank with tommy guns.

Robber: Thanks for the loot suckers!

Me: Oh no you don't!

I flew in and kick and punch the robbers, hitting two of them and twisting the third and smallest like a top. When I let go of him, he unwinds and I drill him with a flurry of kicks. I then grab him by the head, stopping his upper body from spinning, and his legs whirl like helicopter blades. I picked him up and used him against one of the other robbers like a high-speed flail. I throw the smallest man into the air and pound on the other two. When the airborne robber comes down, I kick him into the heads of the others, and he sails through the air and into a window of the Gotham Royal York Jail. I then pick up the other two, swing them in a circle, and knock them into the prison as well. Inside, the three robbers cry in their cell like babies.

Me: (Blows on knuckles) Crime never pays.

Everyone cheered for me.

Me: Thank you everyone! (To the Viewers) Don't try any of that at home kids.

I pick up the bags of money they stole and walk into the bank.

Me: Here you go Mr. Bank President.

Bank President: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: (Puts the money bags on the floor) You're welcome. This is the 4th time this month this bank was robbed. You need to start beefing up security around here.

Bank President: I know. I need to start doing that. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

I left the bank and continued walking home.

Woman: He took my purse!

I saw a crook with a womans purse running.

Me: (In my head) Oh no you don't scum!

I just stood there casually and extended my leg and the crook tripped and I tied him up and go around to the purse.

Me: I'll take that you Puke Eater!

I take the purse and pick him up and put him on my shoulder.

Me: Here's your purse madam.

I hand it back to her and she took it.

Woman: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome ma'am.

Officer: Great job catching him J.D.

Me: Thanks officer. Just happen to be in the right place at the right time. He's all yours.

I throw the thief into the paddy wagon.

I continue my walk home.

* * *

Back at the estate everyone but Laney and Varie were watching TV.

News Reporter: And so J.D. Knudson foiled another bank robbery at the Gotham Royal York Bank and stopped a Purse Snatcher.

I come in the door.

Me: Whew! Hey guys I'm home!

Lori: Hey J.D. We saw your crime-stopping day on TV.

Me: I know. I had a feeling you did.

Blossom (Adult): When we lived in Townsville, crime was always running rampant and we were busy like crazy.

Me: I believe it Blossom.

Bubbles (Adult): We also fought monsters and our dangerous foes.

Me: That's wicked.

Just then a big moving truck drove by the estate.

Me: A moving van?

Varie: Looks like we got some new neighbors moving in.

Lincoln: Lets go meet them.

Lola: Yeah lets!

Me: Okay.

We go out the door and saw the truck in front of another mansion on our block next to an old abandoned mansion. There was a family moving into the mansion next door from it.

Lincoln: Looks like we have another rich family moving in.

Me: We sure do.

Lori and Leni were hugging each other and shaking in fear.

Lori: (Scared) As long as nobody moves into that house over there!

Aylene: Why? What's wrong with it?

Lori: That house is literally (FRIGHTENING SCREAM IN BACKGROUND) HAUNTED.

Laney: A haunted house on our block?

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: We'll have to check it out later. Lets go meet our new neighbors.

We go over and see that the movers were unloading the furniture.

Me: You need some help sir?

Mover: No we got it but thanks.

Me: You're welcome.

Man: Whoa! A little help here!

I saw a man carrying a heavy chair by himself. He fell and I caught the chair and I was lifting it with my super strength.

Me: Are you all right sir?

Man: Yes.

I help him up.

Man: The famous J.D. Knudson!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you mister?

Leandro: My name is Leandro Chan.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Leandro. Welcome to the neighborhood.

Leandro: Thank you. We just moved back to America from the Philippines.

Me: We were just there on a global trip 5 months ago.

Leandro: Interesting. Come on inside and I'll show you where to put the chair.

Me: Okay. Come on guys.

We go into the house and it was beautiful and loaded with stuff from the Philippines.

Me: Wow! You have lots of amazing stuff from the Philippines.

Leandro: We sure do.

A woman came in.

Woman: Who are these... The famous J.D. Knudson and his friends.

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you miss uh?

Aurora: I'm Aurora Chan. You can put that chair right here.

She points to a spot.

Me: Certainly. Pleasure to meet you Aurora.

I put the chair down in the spot.

4 kids came and they were chasing each other through the house. One older boy and 2 younger girls and one young boy.

Aurora: These are our kids. The oldest one is Nicholas. We call him Nico and the two girls are Alicia and Mindy and the youngest boy is Connor. Kids come and say hello to our guests.

They stopped and looked at us.

Me: Hello guys.

Nico: Wow! The Famous J.D. Knudson and his friends! You guys are our heroes!

Alicia: We've seen all of your adventures and they are amazing!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Nico: My name is Nicholas but everyone calls me Nico.

Alicia: I'm Alicia.

Mindy: I'm Mindy.

Connor: And I'm Connor.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Nico: Lets see if we can figure you all out. [To Varie] You must be Varie.

Varie: That's right. I'm Varie Knudson. J.D.'s fiancé.

Me: We're getting married in 10 years.

Alicia: Awesome. [To Rachel] I don't believe I know you.

Rachel: I'm fairly new. I'm Rachel San Diego and me and my family moved here from New York City.

Alicia: Pleasure to meet you.

Me: Rachel is one of my fiancé's and I'm part of a special ordinance that enables me to have more than one wife.

Nico: That's awesome! [To Vince] You must be Vince Pusateri.

Vince: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Vince is one of my best friends and is my partner. He and I have done a lot ever since he moved here from Missouri.

Vince: That's right.

Nico: That is amazing! [To Lori] You must be Lori.

Lori: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Lori's the eldest of the Loud Siblings. She's what I call the enforcer of the Loud's.

Lori: That's right.

Nico: Awesome. I heard you have awesome wind powers.

Lori: It's true.

Lori spread her wings and had a tornado in her hand.

Me: The Loud Siblings have Iroquois in their blood and she got her powers from the Winds of Ga-oh.

Alicia: That is so cool! I know a lot about the Iroquois Indians of Northern New York and they are an amazing tribe.

Lori: That's cool!

Nico: Alicia is the history wiz of the family and she knows a lot about everything that happened around the world.

Jessie K: That's cool.

Me: It is.

Alicia: Yeah. [To Leni] You must be Leni.

Leni: That's right. It's totes an honor to meet you Alicia.

Alicia: Same here. I saw all your clothes in my favorite magazines The Fashion Enquirer.

Leni: I'm like, honored that you love all my fashion designs.

Me: Leni is the fashion designer of the Loud's. When it comes to fashions, she knows it all.

Alicia: That is so cool!

Mindy: It sure is. [To Luna] You must be Luna Loud. Dude! (British Accent) You are a legend in the world of Mick Swagger mate!

Luna: Nice to meet some fans dudette!

Mindy: You are an awesome rock star!

Me: She sure is. I got to perform on stage with Mick Swagger and we did a song for Luna on Christmas almost 2 years ago.

Mindy: That's awesome! [To Sam] You're Sam!

Sam: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you dude.

Mindy: I heard what happened to you and I'm so sorry that your former parents were that evil and despicable. People like them deserve to go to Hell!

Aurora: (Scolding) Mindy! Don't use language like that!

Me: It's all right Aurora. We're used to it. We have destroyed and captured the most dangerous criminals and super villains in the world and they deserve the darkness of Hell.

Aurora: Oh. That's all right.

Sam: That's right Mindy. My parents were the most dangerous serial killer couple in the country and they were pure evil. Thank you for your support.

Mindy: You're welcome Sam.

Me: We took her in after we sent them to prison and executed them.

Mindy: That's a noble deed to do. I heard you have awesome fire powers.

Sam: Yep. I got my powers from the Fire of Pele - The Goddess of Fire in Hawaiian Myth.

Mindy: That's so cool!

Me: It sure is.

Connor: Yeah. [To Luan] Awesome you're Luan Loud!

Luan: That's right. I'm Enlightened to meet you! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Connor: (Laughs) Luan you are really funny!

Me: Luan is the jokester of the Loud Siblings. Her jokes always crack us up even if some people don't find them funny.

Connor: That's true.

Connor walks up to Luan and jumps up to her and slams a cake into her face.

Connor: That's a piece of Cake! (Laughs to Rimshot)

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) Oh that was too funny! He got you good Luan!

Luan: (Laughs) He sure did! I can tell that he loves my jokes.

Connor: I do Luan. You are a comedy legend. [To Eddy] And you must be Eddy.

Eddy: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

He and Connor shake hands and Connor got zapped.

Eddy: (Laughs) That sure put some buzz in you! (Laughs)

We laugh and Eddy revealed a Joy Buzzer on his hand.

Connor: (Laughs) The Joy Buzzer. Always a classic.

Luan: Eddy is my boyfriend and we are known as the King and Queen of Comedy.

Connor: That's awesome! But I have to warn you. Every April Fools Day, I go on a nasty pranking rampage that would use deadly pranks that would sometimes land my family in the hospital.

Me: Oh man. We know that feeling.

Lori: Luan did just that too.

Me: Yep. After I moved here we saw that on April Fools Day, Luan would become a nasty sadistic prankster that would do these horrible pranks that would cause some serious damage. Me and Varie saw Luan's evil pranks. One time she stapled the furniture in the living room upside-down onto the ceiling. Which was really Topsy-Turvy.

Luan: (Laughs) That was funny.

Me: It was.

Connor: I did that too.

Me: Great minds think alike.

Varie: She even had a bunch of chickens all over the living room.

Me: Which was really un-clucky. (Rimshot)

Everyone laughs.

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Vince: That was funny!

Lori: She then wrapped our whole house in Wrapping Paper.

Me: Which really Wrapped things up! (Rimshot)

Connor: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Luna: Then she put us all in a big mold of gelatin.

Me: Yeah. There was no jiggling out of that one. (Rimshot)

Mindy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Me: Yeah. Then she shaved the fur and feathers off of the Loud Siblings pets. She shaved the best for last! (Rimshot)

Everyone laughed.

Aurora: That was funny! So you all went through the Prank Apocalypse as well?

Me: Oh yeah. On April 1st, 2016 it was a nightmare. Me, Varie, Lincoln, Laney and Clyde took a major league beating.

Varie: Yeah. It was not pleasant.

Connor: I believe it.

Me: Thanks for the warning though Connor.

Connor: You're welcome.

Nico: [To Lynn] You must be Lynn Jr.

Lynn: That's right Nico. Pleasure to meet you.

Nico: You are a legend in the world of sports. I play tennis.

Lynn: Cool! I play a lot of sports.

Me: Lynn can play any kind of sport you can think of. She is so awesome when it comes to sports.

Lynn: That's right. Sports are everything to me. I also want to become an Olympic Athlete. The Olympics in 2020 are coming up and I want to be a Basketball Olympian.

Nico: Awesome! [To Shannon] You must be Shannon.

Shannon: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Alicia: We heard that you're a former member of the ruthless Black Daffodil Gang.

Shannon: That's right. (Reveals her Black Daffodil Tattoo) I became a member of the Black Daffodil Gang to get revenge on my parents for the torturous life I had to endure in the Chicago Projects.

Me: Yeah. Living in the Chicago Projects is a death sentence. It's the most crime-filled part of the city of Chicago, Illinois.

Mindy: That's what we heard and I'm so sorry that happened to you Shannon.

Shannon: Thanks Mindy. It's all water under the bridge now.

Mindy: Yeah. [To Lincoln] You must be Lincoln.

Lincoln: That's right. I'm the only son in the Loud House.

Me: Biologically, Lincoln is the only son of the Loud's. He is the middle child between his sisters.

Lincoln: Yeah. And it's not easy living with 11 sisters.

Me: When I met Lincoln when me and my family moved here, it was a constant struggle. But it was awesome.

Nico: I believe it Lincoln. I heard you have awesome Lightning Powers.

Lincoln: I sure do. Me and my dimensional twin here have them.

Nico: Cool! Linka Loud. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Mindy: You both look like identical twins.

Linka: We get that a lot. I came from a flipped gender universe where I have 11 brothers.

Me: Yeah. It's a long story though.

Nico: That's sounds crazy.

Me: It is.

Alicia: Yeah. [To Lucy] You must be Lucy Loud.

Lucy: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Alicia.

Me: Lucy is the poet, dark angel and vampire of the family. During an incident we had a while back she was bitten by a vampire bat and she became a vampire as a result. We found a way to help her overcome her weakness to garlic, silver, sunlight, holy water and crucifixes and she can now walk in the sunlight without getting torched. She can also control the thirst for blood and I stop by at a local blood bank every now and then for her.

Mindy: That's amazing!

Alicia: It sure is. I've embraced the gothic subculture as well and know vampires as well. See? (Smiles and reveals that she has fangs)

Some of us scream.

Me: That's wicked cool!

Alicia: It sure is.

Lucy: That's right and I also have dark powers and can use dark magic. I've even killed the spirit of Reverend Henry Cain.

Mindy: Who was he?

Me: He was an insane 19th Century Satanic Cult Leader and he killed all of his followers for power and he became a monstrous abomination bent on destroying the Afterlife.

Lucy: That's correct and I killed his evil spirit in Chicago. I was able to destroy him and follow his movements with my eyes.

Lucy revealed her red demon eyes.

Connor: Whoa!

Alicia: Awesome!

Aurora: My goodness.

Me: Lucy has demon eyes and that's why she had her bangs grown out. They can scare even the most weak minded of people and give you nightmares.

Lucy: That's right. Sorry if I scared you.

Alicia: That's all right Lucy. But I know just how you feel.

Lucy: Thanks Alicia.

Mindy: [To Laney] You must be Laney.

Laney: That's right. I'm the bookworm, gardener, psychologist in training, artist and voice of reason for the Loud's.

Mindy: Cool. I'm an artist myself. I'm also the voice of reason too.

Laney: You and I have so much in common Mindy.

Mindy: We do. I saw your plant powers and they were awesome.

Laney: Thanks. My powers are a force to be known for.

Laney grew a blue rose in her hand.

Aurora: That's amazing.

Laney: Thanks. I was the first one to receive my powers. There were two incidents that I got them.

Me: During an incident a while back, Laney slipped on some chemicals and got superpowers as a result. She got Super Strength, Flight and who know's what else. The 2nd incident is when we were on vacation in Grand Venture State Park. She was given her powers by the Diamond of Gaia. It gave her plant powers and the ability to talk to animals. But it can only give these powers to those that are pure of heart.

Mindy: That's incredible. I have powers too. Watch.

Mindy formed an arch of fire from her hand and it became a dragon and a phoenix.

Me: Wow! You have fire powers!

Mindy: Yep. I was born with them.

Me: That's so awesome. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from Outer Space.

Vince: Yes. Its power is infinite and completely unpredictable.

Carol: That's right.

Mindy: That's amazing.

Nico: It sure is. I have powers as well. I have the ability to assimilate a villains powers and abilities whenever they die or are captured.

Me: That's wicked! So you must have Electro's lightning powers.

Nico: That's right and I also have the Joker's knowledge of his deadly pranks and laughing gas, the Scarecrow's knowledge of his fear gas and more.

Lori: That's literally amazing.

Me: It sure is.

Nico: Yeah. [to Lana, Lola and Lila] You three must be (Points to Lana) Lana, (Points to Lola) Lola, (Points to Lila) and Lila.

Lana, Lola & Lila: That's right.

Lana: I'm Lana and I'm the handyman.

Lola: I'm Lola and I'm the beauty pageant queen and princess.

Lila: And I'm Lila and I'm a fusion of both Lana & Lola.

Me: Lila was created in an accidental fusion experiment that created her.

Lila: That's right. We have Fire and Ice Powers.

Mindy: That's awesome!

Lana: It sure is.

Connor: Yeah. [To Lisa] You must be Lisa.

Lisa: Correct. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Me: Lisa is the Nobel Prize winning scientist and genius of the Loud's. She may be 4 years old but she is incredibly smart and skilled in science, physics and biology. She's even a college professor and teaches in advanced fields of science no one can even understand.

Lisa: Correct.

Alicia: Wow! That is so cool!

Leandro: That is amazing. You all have a prodigy with you.

Me: We sure do.

Connor: Yeah. [To Penny L.] You must be Penny.

Penny L.: I am. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Penny was adopted by the Loud's when Lincoln and Linka saved her from thieves that stole treasure from pirate caves all over the Gulf of Mexico. They were after the largest diamond in the world - The Devils Eye.

Mindy: Oh wow! That diamond is a beautiful one. It's worth over $900,000,000.00.

Lisa: It's actually worth over $582 Trillion.

Me: That's right. It was a daring adventure. Penny was kidnapped by said thieves from New York City and they took her all the way to Louisiana because she was the only one small enough to go down into the pirate cave to get the diamond.

Alicia: That's awful.

Aurora: I heard about that on the news. They stopped searching for her in New York and her trail went cold.

Me: That's right. That's because she was halfway across the country, over 1,300 miles away in the Bayou's of Louisiana.

Lincoln: Yeah. But I'm glad we saved her.

Linka: Me too.

Aurora: I'm glad she's okay.

Everyone agreed.

Alicia: [To Lily] And you must be little Lily.

Lily: Yes. I'm biologically 15 months old but because of the Glowing Water of Conventina - The Celtic Goddess of Water, I was turned into a 10-year-old girl.

Connor: Amazing!

Me: Yeah. She's now a fry cook at the Krusty Krab 2 and she saved Bikini Bottom from total destruction.

Lily: It's true.

Later we continued to introduce ourselves and we got to May.

Nico: (Lovestruck) You must be May.

May: (Lovestruck) That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Nico.

Manaphy: And I'm Manaphy.

Me: I can tell that you two are now in love. Cupid's Arrow struck.

Nico: You sure know when to pick up on that J.D.

Manaphy: It's a pleasure to meet you too Nico.

Nico: You too Manaphy. I have a Pokemon too. Poliwag, Poromon come meet our new friends.

Hopping and flying was heard and in came a Poliwag and Poromon - the In-Training Form of Hawkmon.

Poromon: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Poliwag: Same here. It's a pleasure.

Maria: Oh my gosh!

She hugs Poliwag and cuddles him.

Maria: He's so cute!

Me: Pleasure is all ours. So you're both a Pokemon Trainer and a Digidestined?

Nico: That's right. (Pulls out his Red D-3 Digivice) 7 years ago I was one of the Digidestined that helped unite to destroy MaloMyotismon.

Me: That's unbelievable! I heard about that. Like you I too am a Digidestined.

I pull out my Digivice and my digivice was the one from Digimon Frontier. It was red, orange and yellow.

Nico: Your Digivice is a different Model than the one I have.

Me: I'm a Digimon Tamer and not only do I have a partner Digimon, I also have the ability to become any Digimon on command and I can use their powers as well. I've been a Digidestined for 6 years now.

Nico: That's amazing. Who's your Digimon Partner?

Me: She's Kazemon. Would you all like to meet her?

Everyone said yes.

Me: Okay.

I stand in a stance and pull out a special card. I slide it through the scanner.

Me: (Echoing) DIGIMON SUMMON! KAZEMON!

A portal opened up on the floor.

Kazemon: Whee!

A Fairy Digimon came through the portal.

Kazemon: J.D. it's great to see you again.

Me: You too Kazemon. Guys this is my partner Kazemon. She's a Fairy Digimon and she's also the spirit of wind. She helped me in the battle against the evil power-hungry tyrannical angel Digimon, Lucemon.

Kazemon: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Then my watch beeped.

Me: Uh-oh. There's a robbery in progress at a Gotham Royal York Luxurious restaurant.

Lincoln: We got to get over there.

Me: Yeah. Nico, Alicia, Mindy, Connor, you guys want to come with us?

Alicia: I don't have powers and I'm not into the superhero business.

Mindy: I'm not into the superhero business either.

Connor: Me neither.

Nico: I will gladly join you.

Me: Okay. Lets go.

We set out for the city.

* * *

We flew over the city and saw the hotel.

We fly in and smash through the window and we saw a man dressed in green with underwear on the outside and he had tanks on his back with blasters of ketchup and mustard?

Me: Who are you?

Condiment King: Prepare to cower before the wrath of the mighty Condiment King!

Me: Condiment King? The city must be doing well. Even the loser villains are getting some attention.

Condiment King: Well lets see if you have the mayonnaise to back those words up.

Me: With Relish.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

I punch him in the face and he fired ketchup into my face.

I slurp it off.

Me: Mmm. Ketchup. Needs Hot Dogs and Cheeseburgers to go with it.

Nico kicked him in the stomach and he got up and pulled out a packet of hot sauce and squirt it into his mouth.

Nico: Mmm. Hot sauce. Needs chicken wings though.

Condiment King fired more sauce and Poromon ate them in a huge gulp.

Poromon: (Belch) Tasty.

Nico then fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

He was on the ground a something was smoking on his neck.

Me: What's this?

I pull off a bandage and there was a microchip on Condiment King's neck.

Lincoln: What's that?

Me: Looks like a microchip. Let me see here.

I turn on my Computer eyes and it analyzed the chip. It revealed a set of information that points to mind control.

Me: It's a mind control chip.

Laney: Mind control? Who would use something like that?

Batman: I know who would use it.

Batman arrived.

Nico: Batman!? No way!

Me: Way.

Batman: This is the work of our old friend The Mad Hatter.

Me: Jervis Tetch AKA The Mad Hatter?

Lana: Who's he?

Me: He was a scientist that once worked for Wayne Enterprises. He was developing technologies that were designed to strengthen the brain. But in actuality he invented Mind Control chips. He had a crush on a woman secretary he worked with named Alice and she was already engaged to a man named Billy. When they got into an argument he made his move. He donned the Mad Hatter costume like in Alice In Wonderland and enslaved Billy and forced him to break off with Alice. Batman knows what happened after that.

Alice: (British Accent) He's making a mockery of my friend in wonderland!

Me: He sure is.

A glass smashing was heard.

Me: Uh oh!

We head out and Lincoln and Linka formed ropes of lightning and swung on them. We saw a local store being robbed.

We smash in and saw a man dressed up in a rat costume.

Me: And who are you supposed to be?

Pack Rat: I am Pack Rat and all your trash is my treasure!

Lana: Pack Rat? That's a dumb name and I love rats.

Lila: Me too. Even if they are gross.

Me: I know that old saying "One man's trash is another man's treasure" but this is taking things too far.

Laney: You said it.

Lana and Lila fired a blast of ice lightning and froze him in a block of ice.

Lola: That froze him good.

Nico: Yep. Another loser villain captured.

A scream was heard and it was coming from a local grocery store.

Nico: It's coming from that grocery store.

Me: It's one of those days apparently.

We fly into the store and saw a chubby woman with a broom and pajamas robbing the store.

Me: And you are?

Mighty Mom: I am Mighty Mom!

Me: Yet another loser criminal.

Laney tied her up in vines and Riley punched her in the face and knocked Mighty Mom out.

Me: Nice shot girls.

Riley: Thanks J.D.

Me: I know where Mad Hatter is. Come on.

We set out to his hideout.

* * *

We arrived in Gotham's Storybook Land Park and we were in the Alice In Wonderland part.

Me: Figured he would be here.

We found him in front of a table with a lot of teapots and teacups on it.

Alice, Nico and May faced him.

Misty: Let me help out. I got a score to settle with him.

Me: I take it that Hatter's another old friend of yours?

Misty (takes out Staryu's Poke Ball): Not really. But we're about to get familiar real fast!

Staryu came out.

Me: Get him guys!

Alice kicked Mad Hatter in the face.

Alice: You're making a mockery of my friend in my Wonderland!

Mad Hatter: Who are you my lovely dear?

Alice: I'm Alice Liddell and I'm here to make sure that you stop ruining the Mad Hatter's good name!

Nico: You're a sick monster Tetch and you deserve to be sent to prison!

Nico fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him bad.

May fired her ice ray and froze him in ice.

Alice: Awesome job guys!

Misty: Staryu head butt him.

Staryu: Hyah!

Like a shuriken he spun and hit Tetch in the head and knocked him out.

Alice slashed his hat apart and shredded it into ribbons.

Me: You're going to the Moon Prison, Tetch!

I beam him to said prison.

Alice: Never again Tetch.

May: You said it Alice.

* * *

Back at the estate, Me and Lincoln dressed up Nico for his date with May.

Me: You look great buddy.

Nico: Thanks J.D. I do look sharp but I'm really nervous.

Me: I know man. Like you I was nervous when I had my first date with Varie.

Lincoln: You can do this man.

Nico: Thanks Lincoln.

Nico had a blue collared shirt with black flames on the bottom and blue khaki pants and blue shoes.

Me: We have confidence in you. We have a strong feeling that you and May are gonna be a great couple.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

In Lori and Leni's room, May was dressed in a red dress and she had a red rose in her hair and had red shoes.

Lori: You literally look amazing May.

May: Thanks Lori.

Leni: These clothes are totes perfect for you on your date.

Manaphy: They sure do Mama May.

May: Thanks guys. Let me tell you though, I'm nervous.

Lori: I know how you feel May. When I first dated Bobby I was nervous too.

May: Really?

Lori: Yes. It was literally very stressful.

May: I believe it.

At the front door Nico and May were off.

Me: Have fun you two.

Nico: We will. Poromon, don't do anything stupid until me and May come back.

Poromon: How irrresponsible do you think I am?

They left on their date.

Lori: (Sighs) There go two great people.

Me: Yep.

* * *

In the heart of the city they went to a great chicken wing restaurant that has more than 10,000 flavors of chicken wings. Nico got a basket full of dragon sauce wings with wings covered in 1,000-island dressing, cayenne pepper sauce and horseradish. May got a basket full of taco flavor chicken wings covered with nacho cheese sauce, taco seasoning and hot sauce.

May: These wings are delicious.

Nico: I know. They sure are tasty and meaty.

May: Yeah. So Nico when you became a Digidestined, what was it like?

Nico: Well it was back 7 years ago. I started being a Digidestined and I had no idea what being a Digidestined was all about. It's a really rough job and we have a powerful responsibility to maintain order in not just the Digital World but also here on Earth. I became a Digidestined when I heard about The First Digidestined going after the Dark Masters and Apocalymon.

May: That's amazing.

Manaphy: It sure is. That must've been tough.

Nico: It was. Poromon told me about the story of the Digidestined and how they came to be. The story took place 10 years ago when the very first Digimon came to Earth. It was back way before I became I Digidestined. It was the Assault on Highton View Terrace.

May: Highton View Terrace? Where's that?

Nico: It's in Tokyo, Japan. It was an epic fight between a Dinosaur Digimon named Greymon and a Bird Digimon named Parrotmon. They fought with everything they had. 4 years later the War Against Apocalymon and The Dark Masters came and it was a vicious fight but they all prevailed.

May: That's amazing. Who were the Dark Masters?

Nico: 4 Mega Digimon. One was a cybernetic sea dragon Digimon named MetalSeadramon. The 2nd one was a puppet Digimon named Puppetmon. The 3rd one was a Machine Dragon Digimon named Machinedramon. And the final member of the Dark Masters was a clown Digimon named Piedmon. He was the most powerful of them all. But they all met their end at the hands of the Digidestined and Digimon.

May: Wow. That's incredible.

Nico: Yeah. But the Dark Masters were just a front for the ultimate evil. Apocalymon was the worst of them all. He possessed enough power to completely obliterate an entire dimension. He overwhelmed them and sent them off to the Data World. They somehow beat the odds and worked together and overpowered him. But he blew himself up and planned to take Earth and the Digital World with him.

May: What? That's insane!

Nico: It was. But somehow they prevailed and contained the explosion with the power of their Digivices.

May: Wow. That's incredible. What happened after that?

Nico: Well that's when the terrible calamities started. 4 years later an evil, ruthless, tyrannical boy named Ken Ichijouji planned on ruling the entire Digital World with an iron fist. He called himself the Digimon Emperor. He enslaved all kinds of Digimon and had them do his bidding and he made them build these black obelisks called control spires that he used to disable all Digimon from being able to Digivolve.

May: That's awful. Why would he want to do that?

Nico: Like I said. We foiled his plans several times and he tried to kill us too. But there was a time when I killed him.

May: What!? Why?

Nico: Because I was enraged when he created an artificial Digimon named Kimeramon. He was a mixture of a bunch of Digimon combined together. He was weird and horrible.

May: What did he look like?

Nico: I'll show you.

He formed a hologram on his hand with his powers and it was an ugly Digimon. He had Kabuterimon's head, the wings of Angemon and Airdramon, Monochromon's tail, Garurumon's legs, Greymon's Body, MetalGreymon's hair and the arms of Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon.

May: Whoa! What a strange creature.

Nico: Yeah. T.K. told me about the fight when I helped out the Digidestined. It was 4 years prior to the fight with Ken. Angemon battled with Devimon and it was an intense one. His partner Digimon, Patamon digivolved into Angemon and he used all of his power and the only way to stop Devimon for good and destroy his evil power was for Angemon to make the ultimate sacrifice. T.K. blamed himself back then for not being able to help him. That's when I snapped and went after Ken intending to kill him.

May: Oh man. Did you fight Ken?

Nico: I sure did and it was not pretty.

FLASHBACK

Nico: (Narrating) **I was on the warpath to face Ken and swore right then and there that I would kill him. We had infiltrated his base at the time. It was when I was walking in his base that we encountered each other.**

Digimon Emperor: I don't remember sending you an invitation. I must admit you have a lot of nerve sneaking into the base of the most powerful being in the Digital World. (Evil chuckle)

Past Nico: Don't make me laugh. You are not as powerful as I am Ichijouji and I'm going to make sure that your reign of terror ends once and for all.

Digimon Emperor: (Gasp) (Enraged Growl) YOU'RE NOBODY! NOT LIKE ME! YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!

Past Nico: Not in a million years you freak!

Nico: **That's when I attacked and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He pulled out his whip and lashed me right across my face.**

FLASHBACK PAUSE

Nico: That's how I got this scar right across my right cheek. It hurt really bad.

May: Oh man. What happened next?

Nico: That's when things got really intense.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Nico: (Narrating) **As the fight raged on we both were pretty much equal in strength and power. Ken put up quite a good fight. But what I didn't know was that I was given superpowers as a result. As he was about to punch me I somehow fired a stream of blood red lightning from my hand and it burned a hole all the way through his black heart and killed him instantly. I was absolutely shocked and that's when I realized that I had the power to use the powers of all the bad guys and villains that were either captured or destroyed. I don't know how I got this power but somehow I did and it was incredible. But when I came out of my state of temporary insanity, I saw Ken lying on the floor with a huge hole in his chest in a huge pool of blood and I realized that I made my first kill. I was devastated. But somehow I assimilated his knowledge and skills that he had acquired somehow. I didn't want to kill him, but he left me no other choice.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nico: That's when I noticed that I got my powers and it changed my life forever. Then I saw the powerful fights of J.D. Knudson and his friends on the news and he said his famous quote: "With Great Power Comes A Great Responsibility." And that's when I decided to train hard and more so I can one day fight alongside J.D. and help him and his friends out.

May: Nico that's awful. I'm so sorry. But I'm glad you want to help J.D. out.

Nico: Thanks May.

Manaphy: But you stopped Ken's reign of terror.

Nico: Yeah I did.

May: How did you stop Kimeramon?

Nico: That was an epic battle.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Nico: (Narrating) **I flew out of the base and saw Kimeramon attacking Nefertimon and Halsemon.**

Past Nico: RIVER OF POWER!

Nico: **I fired MetalSeadramon's River of Power at Kimeramon and it completely obliterated him in an instant and destroyed him. And I did the same thing to Ken's base and completely destroyed it. Nothing of it was left.**

FLASHBACK ENDS.

May: Nico that's incredible.

Nico: Yeah. But the Adventure doesn't stop there. I later found out that Ken was actually a pawn in a much more diabolical plot.

May: What kind of plot?

Nico: A plot that put the entire planet in grave danger. We confronted a man named Yukio Owikawa and he was really the true mastermind behind how Ken became the Digimon Emperor. Turns out Ken was just a pawn in a plan to weaken the Digital Worlds defenses and he made Ken build the control spires for that purpose. He did this by creating a Dark Spore which imbedded itself deep into Ken's neck and as it grew he got better at sports and school and he was on T.V. What triggered this Dark Spore to grow was the death of Ken's older brother Sam. Sam was the genius of his family. But one day he wasn't looking where he was going and he got hit by a car. He was pronounced Dead On Arrival when he got to the hospital. Ken blamed himself because he thought that he was the one that caused him to die.

May: That's horrible.

Manaphy: He had a tragic life.

Nico: Yeah. Owikawa took advantage of Ken's grief for that purpose and that's when the darkness took over him. He was changed later on and he became better at sports and school. But also he was cruel to animals and he hated everyone. But he was very good at hiding it when around people that respected him. Then he became the Digimon Emperor, a ruthless, tyrannical beast hellbent on ruling the Digital World with an iron fist. Until his reign of terror was finished forever by me. After that there was a worldwide massive outbreak of Digimon and I helped Digidestined all over the world send them back to the Digital World. Then we took the fight to Owikawa. He used Ken as a pawn like I said and we ruined his plans. That's when we followed him into another dimension. It was a strange dimension totally beyond the reaches of time and space. That's when we found out that Owikawa was really possessed by our old enemy Myotismon.

May: That's awful.

Nico: Yes. Myotismon was using Owikawa as a vessel to restore his energy after the Digidestined destroyed him when he was VenomMyotismon. He became his most powerful form: MaloMyotismon. He was a Super Ultimate Digimon. The most powerful level of Digimon ever.

May: That's terrible.

Manaphy: How can he have that kind of power?

Nico: He just did and he killed Arukenimon and Mummymon with great ease. He has two shoulder mouths named Sodom and Gomorrah, like the two evil cities that were destroyed by God in the Old Testament of the Bible. He gave us quite a run for our money.

May: How?

Nico: It was a fight I'll never forget. That's when I transformed.

FLASHBACK 3

Nico: (Narrating) **MaloMyotismon was by far the most powerful opponent I had ever encountered. He was plunging the Earth into eternal darkness and I had to stop him at all costs or else our worlds would have no future. He was getting stronger because of the negative energy from all the kids he captured that wanted to be like Ken. I couldn't beat him. He was far too strong. Even my Mega Level Digimon Powers were no match for him. But then I remembered everything that he and Owikawa did and something snapped in me.**

Past Nico: YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!

(GOKU'S SUPER SAIYAN THEME PLAYS)

Nico: **I was building up my power at an accelerated rate and the sky darkened as lightning struck everywhere. Rocks and pebbles lifted off the ground and my hair was flashing back and forth from golden yellow to black. Then I released my power and I transformed. I had this powerful energy and golden yellow aura around me. I had become a Super Saiyan. The power I had was unbelievable. I was forever changed as a result.**

FLASHBACK PAUSE

Nico: The truth is May, I'm not from this planet. I was born on another planet. The planet Vegeta. I'm a member of a warrior race called the Saiyan's.

May: That's amazing. Goku is a Saiyan and so is Vegeta.

Nico: Yes. I am a pure blood Saiyan. But I'm much different than an ordinary Saiyan. But I'll tell you all about that later.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Nico: (Narrating) **I then set my sights on destroying MaloMyotismon and ending the spree of destruction he caused over the course of 4 years. I vowed to get my ultimate vengeance on MaloMyotismon and end his spree of death, destruction and chaos.**

Past Nico: You will pay dearly for everything you've done!

Nico: **Then with an incredible level of speed I went at MaloMyotismon and punched him in the face with devastating force. He let go of his grip on the world and I kicked him in the face and stomach and punched him in the back of the head. I was attacking him with such indiscriminate fury and ruthlessness that it was unbelievable. When he was weakened, Digimon from all over the Digital World came and suddenly thousands, maybe millions of streams of light came down from the sky and it was all the Digidestined from all over the world. They all united together to fight against MaloMyotismon. It was then that I realized that the only way to destroy MaloMyotismon is with positive energy and good dreams and thoughts, love, kindness, compassion and courage. The power of these things was breaking him apart and he was nothing but a cloud of darkness and all that was left for me to do was to deliver the final blow.**

Past Nico: Everyone share your power and energy with me!

Nico: **Everyone channeled their power and energy into me through their Digivices and it was enough.**

Past Nico: Now you die MaloMyotismon and never again will you terrorize our worlds!

He flew at the cloud of Darkness.

Past Nico: DRAGON FIRE!

He swung his fist forward and a massive explosion of fire shot out and became a powerful golden dragon and it went through the darkness and vaporized it completely and reduced it to absolutely nothing.

Nico: **In that ultimate attack, we had completely destroyed MaloMyotismon and rid both worlds of his reign of terror. But there was another casualty: Owikawa. His body was too damaged because of having MaloMyotismon inside of him for 4 years. He died and gave his life force and it revitalized and restored the Digital World to its former glory. It was there after the battle that I got my partner Digimon, Poromon and I got my D-3 Digivice. I have a major responsibility to both worlds in our universe and the Digital World.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

May: Wow. That's incredible.

Nico: Yeah. Ever since then we've been inseparable.

May: That's amazing.

Manaphy: It sure is.

Nico: Yes. After that battle, everyone on Earth now knows about the existence of Digimon.

May: That's amazing. I had no idea.

Nico: Yeah.

May: What about planet Vegeta?

Nico: It was long before I was even born.

FLASHBACK 4

Nico: (Narrating) **Eons ago before I was even born there were two tribes that lived on Vegeta. One was my ancestors of my kind, The Saiyans and the other tribe was called The Tuffles. The Tuffles were an advanced civilization and they had futuristic cities like Gotham Royal York and were at the pinnacle of prosperity and had all the everyday modern conveniences like everything we have on Earth. They had long ago outgrew energy sources which polluted our world and were enjoying the life of good health and prosperity. But not too far away from the cities of the Tuffles, in the arid wastelands of Vegeta, lived the Saiyans. They were twice the height of the Tuffles and much smaller in numbers. One thing we Saiyans all have in common was that we all have tails like monkeys. Another thing we have is our brutal and violent nature. We love to fight. But because my people were such few in numbers, the Tuffles never worried too much about us. But that all changed one day when we attacked! That's when the Great War for Planet Vegeta began. With the element of surprise in our favor we quickly gained a strong foothold in the war against the Tuffles. The Tuffles had technology on their side. They had devices that measured their enemies fighting power and advanced weaponry used to hold us at bay. In a way it was a battle between Brains VS Brawn. One of the oldest battles in the history of the universe and a battle thats been around ever since the beginning of time. Though my race were few in number, our strength was so incredible that we won our fair share of the battle. And just when we thought that there was no end in sight to this terrible war, something happened on planet Vegeta that happens there once every 8 years: There was a Full Moon. This was a decisive factor in the war for planet Vegeta. When this happens we become huge giant ape-like creatures and our power is enhanced dramatically as a result. It didn't take long for my kind to destroy the Tuffles and their entire civilization. But another problem emerged. Without the technology of the Tuffles we were at a whole new disadvantage. We couldn't travel into space and we couldn't satisfy our need to fight. Afterwhich my people met the Arcosians. They had money and technology, but the planet Arcos was a total dump. So they hired my people to conquer a planet for them. My race then became Space Pirates and an unholy partnership was formed. With my peoples might and ingenuity combined, they formed a fleet of planet pirates. My people and the Arcosians combined together were determined to do whatever it takes to achieve our goals. They also built an armada of space pods to travel the infinitely vast distances of the cosmos. They sent babies of my race to distant planets. The Saiyan Leaders were more than happy to send specimens of my race into the Great Unknown. And they knew that when the babies grew up, they would eradicate all life on the planet they grew up on. But there was one person that sought to use the Saiyans to expand his mighty empire. Or should I say once mighty empire. His name was Frieza. Frieza was a tyrant that was hellbent on ruling the Universe with an Iron Fist. He put my people under his thumb to expand his empire. They conquered planet after planet for him and he was using my people to do his dirty work for years. But because of this, several incredible fighters were emerging and he was fearful that one day a Saiyan would rebel against him and try to overthrow him. And he figured that if one Saiyan could do it, then more of them could. That's when Frieza destroyed all of my people.**

Frieza formed a massive energy ball and sent it at Planet Vegeta and it obliterated the entire Saiyan Race and it completely destroyed the entirety of the planet Vegeta.

Nico: **With a flick of his finger he destroyed planet Vegeta in an instant. My whole race and planet was completely destroyed because of Frieza. Only 5 Saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. They are Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Goku, and myself.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

They gasped.

May: That's horrible!

Manaphy: I can't believe that this happened to you.

Nico: I know. My people were the most dangerous race in the universe. Before Planet Vegeta's destruction ages ago I was sent here to Earth.

May: You were sent here to destroy us?

Nico: Yes. But like all the races in the universe there are black sheep among them. I am that black sheep.

May: Wow. So that explains why you uphold your races ways but you only fight when you have to.

Nico: That's right.

Manaphy: Wow. I didn't know that.

May: That's incredible.

Nico: Yes. I was born on planet Vegeta, but I was raised here on Earth. My Saiyan name is Bokrua but my Earth name is Nicholas or Nico.

May: Wow. That's amazing. My background is a good one.

May revealed her background and it was both sad and amazing.

Nico: Whoa. That's amazing and sad at the same time May.

May: Yeah. I'm now an awesome Pokemon Coordinator.

Nico: You sure are. And I also heard from J.D. that you defeated Team Rocket several times.

May: We sure did.

Manaphy: It was so much fun giving them a blast to the moon.

They laughed.

* * *

After their dinner they went to the heart of the city and it was time for another humiliation.

Nico: What's going on here?

May: Oh you don't know about this. But those two are the Griffin's. They are called the most hated family in the country.

Nico: What did they do?

May: They abused their daughter Meg, their youngest son Stewie and their dog Brian for a long time and they were given a sentence of 50 years in prison without parole and a Life Sentence of Public Humiliation being broadcasted around the world.

Nico: Oh that's wicked cool.

Manaphy: Yeah but they deserve it. We did all kinds of crazy pranks on them and it was funny.

Nico: Cool. My brother Connor would love this.

May: I know. Lets have some fun.

Nico: Wait. I got something I've been wanting to try. Follow me.

Nico and May went to the top of a nearby building and put on pirate clothes.

May: What's with the pirate clothes?

Nico: I saw this on TV. Follow my lead.

Nico and May fired grappling hooks and they did a stunt like Errol Flynn did and swung down to the street and let go and did a summersault flip and landed in from of the people.

Nico: Ah ha! There's the scurvy dogs of abuse!

Peter: Hey you are no Long John Peter!

Nico: That be true dogs. Me name is Captain Nicoblood.

May: And I'm Lady Mayflower!

She and Nico did pirate laughs.

May: Let me start things off. Lois gave this to me. I got this dirty joke from her.

She pulled out a notecard with the joke on it.

She walked up to Peter and held up the card to his face and he read it and laughed himself silly.

Peter: (Laughs) Oh gosh I pooped my pants.

Everyone laughs at him.

Nico: That was funny! May I see that?

May: Sure.

May handed the card to him and he read it and he laughed.

Nico: (Laughs) Oh gosh this is too funny!

May: Thanks Nico.

Nico: I got something.

Nico pulls out a painting of a horse with it's butt in front and he slammed it onto Peter's head and he was now a horse butt.

Everyone laughed at him a lot.

May: Now who's laughing horsebutt!?

Nico: (Laughs) Horsebutt! That was hilarious!

May: I got something. I saw this on the internet.

May grabbed a chair and she walks up to Bad Lois from behind and hits her on the head with a chair.

SMASH!

Bad Lois: OW!

May: How's that for something to chair with us!?

Everyone laughs again.

Manaphy: That was funny.

Nico: I got something. Watch. (Holds out his hand) CHILI PEPPER PUMMEL!

He fired a bunch of chili peppers from his hand and they hit Bad Lois in the face and they burned like the dickens. She screamed in a lot of pain.

May: That was awesome!

Manaphy: It sure was.

Nico: Yeah. May, I want to show you my Super Saiyan form.

May: You sure?

Nico: Yes. Here it comes.

He stood ready and he had lightning flicker around him and his muscles grew and his yellow aura flared up and he went Super Saiyan. His hair turned golden yellow and his eyes were teal green.

May: Wow!

Nico: What do you think May?

May: This is amazing!

Manaphy: It sure is.

* * *

At the estate I sensed Nico's energy.

Me: Whoa! Someone has an enormous power!

Lincoln: Incredible! Who is generating that power?

Laney: I don't know. Lets go check it out.

Me, Laney and Lincoln went out.

* * *

May: Nico you are really gifted.

Nico: I get that all the time.

Me: (Offscreen) What's going on?

We landed and saw Nico in a Super Saiyan form. We were shocked.

Me: Nico you're a Super Saiyan?

Nico: That's right J.D. I am a Saiyan. I was born on planet Vegeta, but I was raised here on Earth.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Laney: Goku and Vegeta are with us.

Nico: I had a feeling they were.

Me: I can transform too Nico. Watch.

I go Super Angel 2 and our power was incredible.

Nico: Wow! So this is your Super Angel Form.

Me: That's right. And I'm not the only one.

Lincoln and Laney went Super Angel.

May: We're just a bunch of powerhouses.

Nico: We sure are.

Me: Yeah.

We powered down.

Later we went back to the estate.

May: I had an awesome time with you Nico.

Nico: I'm glad May. I guess this is the start of our relationship.

May: It sure is.

They then kissed.

It was the beginning of something more.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Welcome aboard Nico. You are gonna be an awesome addition to my stories. Or should I say our stories. Thanks for the ideas for the chapter. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	435. A General's Vendetta

(JUSTICE LEAGUE INTRO SONG PLAYS)

As the Sun rises over the horizon, multiple figures are walking slowly towards the screen on an arid wasteland as fire burns ferociously in the background and a phoenix screeches behind them. When the sun covers them the title comes.

LOUD HOUSE: REVAMPED

Montage shows all of us displaying our skills in the order from me to the Loud Siblings. The montage ends and we are standing on a cliff with the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Logo on the cliff.

* * *

Chapter opens to the Gotham Royal York skyline.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York. But enough about that. [Scene changes to Gotham Royal York Mall] Our chapter begins at Gotham Royal York Mall.

An explosion blasts out of the roof of the mall.

KABOOM!

People are running for their lives. Inside the mall a massive fight has broken out. Me, Vince, Varie, Nico, Rachel, Aylene, Talia, The Eds, The Panda King, and the Loud Kids are fighting Terrorists from HYDRA.

Me: Hiyah!

I kick a creep in the face and throw him into the wall.

POW! CRASH!

Varie punches a man into the counter.

CRASH!

Nico sucked the energy of a bunch of terrorists using Parasite's powers.

Vince: Parasite's powers are perfect for you Nico.

Vince fired an energy blast and vaporized a bunch of the HYDRA Scum.

Nico: Thanks Vince. This is awesome!

Nico punched and kicked a bunch of them with devastating force.

POW! KROW! BLAM! THWACK! ZOW!

Copperhead then arrived.

Nico: Copperhead!

Copperhead: That'ssss right. Now you will feel my poissson (Hisses)

Nico kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

Nico: What a weakling!

Talia: You have an awesome fighting technique Nico.

Nico: Thanks Talia.

Nico used Ebon's powers to form a portal and a bunch of hostages they had ran through it and got out.

Talia fired a stream of Aurora light at a bunch of them and disintegrated them.

Lily: Yeah!

But they just keep on coming.

Me: They just keep on Coming!

Suddenly from out of nowhere a man wearing a red mechanical head mask appeared and kicked and punched and slashed them all and blew them up with bombs.

POW! KROW! BOOM BOOM BOOM! SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Me: What the!?

He landed by me.

Me: The Red Hood!

Red Hood: That's right J.D. You are good as you say you are.

Me: I have a feeling we're gonna fight sometime in the future.

Red Hood: You are right. And I look forward to it.

Me: Wouldn't miss it. But we owe you one.

Red Hood: Keep your thanks.

Me: But who are you? Your voice is familiar to me somehow.

Red Hood: You'll know when the time comes.

We had them on the run. Just then an explosion blasted a hole through the mall roof and a bunch of figures came in. It was Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Spiderman, Ultimate Spider Woman, Lukas Cage, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Ant Man, War Machine, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Falcon, Vision, Winter Soldier, White Tiger, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Nick Fury.

Me: Oh wow! The famous Avengers!

Iron Man: That's right J.D. It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: We can talk later. Right now we have to stop HYDRA.

We unleashed a powerful onslaught of attacks on them. Until only one of them was left.

Me: I got this.

I grab him and pin him to the wall.

Me: Okay you dirt face! Why did you and your HYDRA Cronies attack us!?

HYDRA Man: I'll never tell!

Me: Why did you and your HYDRA cronies attack us!?

HYDRA Man: I'll Never tell!

Me: (YELLING) WHY DID YOU AND YOUR HYDRA CRONIES ATTACK US!?

HYDRA Man: I hate the third time! We were hired to hunt down and kill Bruce Banner.

We gasp.

Me: Who sent you all to do this!?

HYDRA Man: It was General Ross. He did it.

Me: General Ross? Why?

HYDRA Man: He hates Bruce Banner who is also the Incredible Hulk with a terrible vendetta and he will stop at nothing to kill him because he thinks he's putting everyone in danger when he becomes the Incredible Hulk. He also thinks that he's gonna hurt his daughter.

Scarlet Witch: That's Treason!

Me: It sure is Scarlet Witch. [To the HYDRA Man] Thank you for telling us this. (Punches him and knocks him out)

POW!

Me: That takes care of that.

* * *

Later we rendezvoused at Avenger's headquarters in the heart of Gotham Royal York. It was an awesome honor to be in the building of the famous Avengers.

Me: It's truly an honor to meet the famous avengers. We know Hulk, Spiderman, Captain America and Ultimate Spider Woman. But it's an awesome honor to meet you all.

Iron Man: Same here J.D. We've heard all about your achievements and how you have done so much across the universe.

Me: We don't like to brag Tony but thanks.

Vince: Director Fury it's good to see you again.

Nick Fury: You too Vince. Congratulations on the future wedding with Carol.

Vince: Thank you sir.

Varie: Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow. It's an honor.

Black Widow: (Russian Accent) You too Varie.

Nico: Clint Barton A.K.A. Hawkeye. It's an honor to meet you.

Hawkeye: Same here Nico. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Me: The mighty Thor - God of Thunder. It's an honor to meet you.

Thor: Same here J.D. It's an honor to meet you too. Word has traveled all over Asgard about you.

Me: Wow. The Maximoff Twins - Wanda and Pietro Maximoff A.K.A. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. It's an honor.

Scarlet Witch: Same here J.D.

Quicksilver: We heard so much about all of you.

Lincoln: We get that a lot and you two are amazing.

Lori: Sam Wilson A.K.A. Falcon.

Falcon: That's right Lori. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lori: It's literally an honor to meet you.

Falcon: Same here.

Luna: James Rupert Rhodes A.K.A. War Machine. It is rockin' to meet you dude.

War Machine: Pleasure is all mine Luna. I love your music.

Luna: Thank you.

Luan: Janet Van Dyne A.K.A. Wasp. You are awesome!

Wasp: Thank you Luan. I love all your jokes and they are really funny.

Luan: Thank you. You sure carry a deadly sting! (Laughs) Get it?

We laugh at that.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Wasp: (Laughs) Deadly sting. That was a good one.

Lynn: Ava Ayala A.K.A. White Tiger. You are an awesome martial artist!

White Tiger: Thanks Lynn. You are quite the Sports star. Keep it up.

Lynn: Thanks. I will.

Lucy: Wicked. Stephen Vincent Strange A.K.A. Doctor Strange. I love your skills in magic.

Doctor Strange: Thank you Lucy. You are quite the little magic master yourself.

Lucy: Thank you.

I saw a little man on my shoulder that was no bigger than an ant.

Me: Scott Lang A.K.A. Ant Man. You are the awesome pint-sized enforcer.

Ant-Man then grew to my height.

Me: Whoa!

Ant-Man: Sorry J.D. but thank you.

Me: You're welcome. That suit you have is awesome.

Ant-Man: Thanks.

Me: I heard that you one time shrunk yourself down to beyond the size of a sub-atomic particle.

Ant-Man: That's right. It was a major league feeling.

Me: I'll bet.

We met the rest of the Avengers and it was an amazing honor.

Laney: It's an amazing honor to meet the famous Avengers. But lets focus on the matter at hand. We have to find a way to prove that General Ross hired HYDRA to kill Hulk.

Me: I know just how to do it. Here's what we'll do.

My plan was a unique one. Ben and Clayface will go to General Ross and Clayface will be disguised as Bruce Banner. He will have a wire on him that will be broadcasted to the joint chiefs of staff and we will fight him when we get the information.

Me: Everyone know what to do?

We agreed.

Lincoln: Okay Operation: Arrest General Ross is a go.

Me: Lets do it.

* * *

In the deserts of Arizona, General Ross was mad.

Ross just found out that Cap and Spidey are with Bruce.

Ross: Curse you, Banner! You brought the two of them into this. Talbot, if you see any of the Loud Family or their friends, inform me immediately!

Talbot: Yes, sir!

Betty: Dad, please! Don't bring Captain America and Spiderman into your vendetta!

Ross: I didn't involve them, Betty! Banner did! Rogers and Spider Man knew that Banner is a wanted man and they still sided with him anyway. What happens now is on them, not us! I don't like this turn of events either! But whatever the two of them were, they're criminals now. And if they try to stop me, I'll take them down along with the Hulk!

* * *

At the White House I informed the President of General Ross' betrayal.

President of The United States: I knew that Ross had a massive vendetta against Bruce Banner as the Hulk but I can't believe that he wants to go to great lengths to kill one guy.

Me: I know Mr. President. When HYDRA attacked Gotham Royal York Mall I managed to get all the info out of him when I interrogated him. He sang like a bird. He hired the remains of HYDRA to try and kill Bruce Banner.

President of The United States: I can't believe this. Thank you for telling me this J.D. But we can't act because we don't have any proof.

Me: No worries sir we have a wiretap trap already set up. Clayface is going to Ross disguised as Bruce Banner and get information out of him and it'll be broadcasted here at the White House. Once we have the information we launch an attack.

President of The United States: Very clever J.D. You may have saved this country from a rogue general.

Me: Thank you sir.

* * *

In the Arizona desert Clayface disguised as Bruce Banner was with Ben Tennyson. Ben was wearing a wire underneath his jacket. It was a camera disguised as a button.

General Ross was standing there waiting when they arrived.

General Ross: The famous Ben Tennyson and Banner, just the man I wanted to see.

Ben: Before we fight I want to ask you a question sir.

General Ross: What is it?

Ben: Why do you have a personal vendetta against Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk?

General Ross: Because they are a danger to the country. I was doing what was right to protect the American people from monsters like him. I hired HYDRA to try and kill him along with Captain America and Spiderman. I also wanted to try and kill all over you.

Bruce (?): Why?

General Ross: Because I didn't want them to hurt my daughter and ruin so many lives. People like them are monsters that have no right to live. The President should've ordered for all of you and your kind to be erased from existence forever and have you all sent off to Hell! And if he won't do it I will kill you all myself and no one will stop me!

Betty: Dad stop! That's not..

Ross: Be quiet Betty!

* * *

WHITE HOUSE

We listened to the whole thing and we were shocked.

Me: Bingo.

President of The United States: I trusted that man. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Avengers, arrest General Ross.

Me: With pleasure sir. Lets head out everyone.

We flew out in the Avengers jet. Rebecca was with us and she was enraged that Ross was gonna kill her son.

* * *

As we were flying we were having a talk.

Alexis talked to Doctor Strange about what her life was like before meeting everyone.

When she was young, she used to duel her brother but normally lost. "Swing of Memories" was used to represent her relationship with her brother. As she grew up, she met Pierre the Gambler. She and the class treated him like family, though he showed his true colors, as he loved gambling. Tired of this, she taught him how to play Duel Monsters and beat him. Being in love with her, he stole her mother's scarf, and used Duel Monsters to gamble as well. Shortly afterwards, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes attended Duel Academy together. Shortly after he disappeared, she tried doing anything she could to find him, but had no luck, resulting in her keeping Atticus' disappearance a secret for a while.

Alexis Rhodes, along with Zane Truesdale and Chazz Princeton, became one of the top students at the Academy. She is regarded as the "Madonna" and "Queen of Obelisk Blue", yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them (like during her duel with Chazz).

Alexis first meets Jaden when she watches his midnight Duel against Chazz in the Obelisk Blue dormitory. Security arrives just as the Duel is about to end, forcing them to stop the Duel and leave. Alexis talks to Jaden afterwards saying she believed it could have gone either way, but Jaden reveals his next draw as "Monster Reborn" which would have let him win. Alexis is shocked and becomes interested in knowing more about Jaden's Dueling skills.

In attempt to get Jaden expelled, Dr. Crowler plants a fake love note in Jaden's locker from Alexis to meet her at the Obelisk Blue female dorm, which is illegal for males to enter. Syrus Truesdale stumbles upon the note instead and heads to the female dorm hoping to become an item with Alexis believing she loved him, but is discovered by Alexis and her friends. Alexis and her friends correct Syrus that the letter was sent to Jaden, even though it was a fake letter in the first place. Alexis decides to use the situation to test Jaden's Dueling skills by holding Syrus captive unless he agreed to Duel her. She also threatens to expel both of them for crossing into the female dorm if they lost. She puts up a good fight, but in the end Jaden wins but Alexis reveals in her thoughts that she never would have had them expelled anyways if she did win, because she felt the school year would be much more interesting with them, much to Jasmine's dismay.

When Jaden, Syrus and Chumley Huffington go to investigate the Abandoned Dorm at Duel Academy, they meet Alexis there searching for her missing older brother, Atticus. Alexis enters the dorm by herself but gets kidnapped by Crowler's hired mercenary, Titan. In the dub, he claims he sent her to the Shadow Realm. Jaden wins and frees Alexis. He also offers her his help in finding Atticus, but he leaves before she replies.

After this event, Crowler threatens to expel Jaden and Syrus for visiting the abandoned dorm unless they can beat two extremely difficult Duel opponents (the Paradox Brothers) in a Tag Duel.

Alexis: After the duel was announced I met J.D. and Charlie Nottingham and we exposed Dr. Crowler's corruption and Seto Kaiba came and fired him for framing Jaden and Syrus. We then teamed up and destroyed an evil force called the Light of Destruction and prevented it from destroying the entire universe.

Doctor Strange: That's amazing. I heard all about that and that must've been a really rough battle.

Alexis: It was.

Doctor Strange: Let me tell you my life.

Stephen Strange, M.D., PhD is a selfish doctor who only cares about wealth from his career. The bones in his hands are shattered in a car accident, leading to extensive nerve damage that causes his hands to tremble uncontrollably and renders him unable to perform the fine motor actives required for surgery. Too vain to take on a teaching job, Strange desperately searches for a way to restore his hands.

After he exhausts his funds, he becomes a drifter. Depressed and still searching, Strange, while walking near the docks, overhears two sailors talking about a hermit called the Ancient One (who is actually the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme) in the Himalayas, who can cure any ailment. Strange uses the last of his funds to seek out the aged mystic. The Ancient One refuses to help Strange because of his arrogance, but senses a good side that he attempts to bring to the surface. He fails, but Strange's heroism appears when he discovers the Ancient One's disciple, Baron Mordo, attempting to kill the old man. After a confrontation with Mordo leads to him being shackled with restraining spells preventing him from either attacking Mordo or warning the Ancient One, Strange desperately and selflessly accepts the Ancient One's offer to become his apprentice to have some hope of helping the old man. The Ancient One, pleased at Strange's sincere change of heart, accepts the westerner and promptly frees him from the restraining spells while explaining he was aware of Mordo's treachery all along. Strange soon becomes Mordo's most enduring enemy, as the Ancient One teaches the doctor the mystic arts. After completing his training, Strange returns to New York City and takes up residence within the Sanctum Sanctorum, a townhouse located in Greenwich Village, and is soon assisted by his personal assistant Wong.

As the Ancient One's disciple, Strange encounters the entity Nightmare, and other mystical foes before meeting Dormammu, a warlord from an alternate dimension called the "Dark Dimension". Strange is aided by a nameless girl, later called Clea, who is eventually revealed to be Dormammu's niece. When Strange helps a weakened Dormammu drive off the rampaging Mindless Ones and return them to their prison, he is allowed to leave unchallenged.

Alexis: Stephen that's amazing and astounding at the same time.

Doctor Strange: It is. All I ever cared about was money and only money. But I became a hero after I learned everything in magic and it's amazing.

Alexis: I believe it.

I was having a talk with Iron Man.

Me: So Tony how did you become the Iron Man?

Iron Man: That is an experience I'll never forget.

 **Anthony Edward Stark** is the adopted son of wealthy industrialist and head of Stark Industries, Howard Stark, and Maria Stark. A boy genius, he enters MIT at the age of 15 to study electrical engineering and later receives master's degrees in electrical engineering and physics. After his parents are killed in a car accident, he inherits his father's company.

Stark is injured by a booby trap and captured by enemy forces led by Wong-Chu. Wong-Chu orders Stark to build weapons, but Stark's injuries are dire and shrapnel is moving towards his heart. His fellow prisoner, Ho Yinsen, a Nobel Prize-winning physicist whose work Stark had greatly admired during college, constructs a magnetic chest plate to keep the shrapnel from reaching Stark's heart. In secret, Stark and Yinsen use the workshop to design and construct a suit of powered armor, which Stark uses to escape. During the escape attempt, Yinsen sacrifices his life to save Stark's by distracting the enemy as Stark recharges. Stark takes revenge on his kidnappers and rejoins the American forces, on his way meeting a wounded American Marine fighter pilot, James "Rhodey" Rhodes.

Back home, Stark discovers that the shrapnel fragment lodged in his chest cannot be removed without killing him, and he is forced to wear the armor's chestplate beneath his clothes to act as a regulator for his heart. He must recharge the chestplate every day or else risk the shrapnel killing him. The cover story that Stark tells the news media and general public is that Iron Man is his robotic personal bodyguard, and corporate mascot. To that end, Iron Man fights threats to his company (e.g., Communist opponents Black Widow, the Crimson Dynamo, and the Titanium Man), as well as independent villains like the Mandarin (who becomes his greatest enemy). No one suspects Stark of being Iron Man, as he cultivates a strong public image of being a rich playboy and industrialist. Two notable members of the series' supporting cast, at this point, are his personal chauffeur Harold "Happy" Hogan, and secretary Virginia "Pepper" Potts—to both of whom he eventually reveals his dual identity. Meanwhile, James Rhodes finds his own niche as Stark's personal pilot, ultimately revealing himself to be a man of extraordinary skill and daring in his own right.

The series took an anti-Communist stance in its early years, which was softened as public (and therefore, presumably, reader) opposition rose to the Vietnam War. This change evolved in a series of storylines featuring Stark reconsidering his political opinions, and the morality of manufacturing weapons for the U.S. military. Stark shows himself to be occasionally arrogant, and willing to act unethically in order to 'let the ends justify the means'. This leads to personal conflicts with the people around him, both in his civilian and superhero identities. Stark uses his vast personal fortune not only to outfit his own armor, but also to develop weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D.; other technologies and the image inducers used by the X-Men. Eventually, Stark's heart condition is resolved with an artificial heart transplant.

Iron Man: I invented my suit to protect me from everything.

Me: Wow. What's that glowing light in the middle of your chest?

Iron Man: It's my arc reactor. I have a dangerous heart problem of unknown cause and I was given 30 days to live because of it. I made this arc reactor as a result to keep me alive.

Me: Wow. But I don't think that's a disease Tony. Let me see here.

I use my wrist computer and it scanned Tony and discovered a terrible thing.

Me: Oh no. Tony that is not a disease. Someone gave you a lethal poison that would kill you in 30 days.

Iron Man: What!? Who would do that to me?

Me: It's insufficient data but I can cure you of this.

Iron Man: How?

Me: You'll find out now with water.

I fired a blast of water and entombed him in a ball of water and out of his mouth came a black liquid and I put it in a jar and the water dispersed. He was completely cured.

Me: Sorry about that Tony. But this is the poison in you.

Iron Man: So that's the stuff that was inside me.

Me: It is.

I scanned the liquid and it was really a mixture of 4 deadly poisons that slowly destroy the heart.

Me: Whoa. Someone wanted you dead big time. It's a mixture of venom from snakes, scorpion poison, mercury and potassium chloride.

Iron Man: I can't believe this.

Me: Yeah.

Iron Man: I'm eternally grateful to you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Tony.

Hawkeye: So Lana how did you all form the Redemption Squad?

Lana: That's one of the biggest achievements we did. J.D. discovered that some villains are either misunderstood or lead down the wrong path or otherwise. So he formed the Redemption Squad with villains that want to redeem themselves by helping people. Venom, The Life Foundation and others were mislead down the wrong path and whenever there's a spark of good still inside them we reach deep down and help them come back into the light. Sandman was the first of the Redemption Squad to be recruited.

Hawkeye: That's what I heard. I heard his daughter was dying and needed a heart transplant.

Lana: Yep. Penny is in our class and J.D. gave his heart to her and she is now fully better.

Hawkeye: That is truly a selfless deed.

Lana: It is.

Hops Croaks.

Hawkeye: Hops is a cool frog.

Lana: He sure is.

They talked about lots of stuff and more. But Black Widow and Nick Fury are very secretive.

Me: So director Fury what does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for?

Nick Fury: S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention **E** nforcement **L** ogistics **D** ivision.

Me: Oh I understand. That must be a huge job.

Nick Fury: Yes. But we are very secretive.

Me: I understand.

Captain America: We're over the desert in Arizona.

Me: All right. Lets get him

The cargo door opened and we jumped out.

* * *

Ross: Let me guess: You're trying to get me to stand down?

Ben: Nope. I'm here to threaten you.

Ross: You should've transformed for that.

Ben: Where would be the fun in that? Would you like a soda?

Ross: Stalling me won't change anything.

Ben: No, no, no; threatening. No soda? You sure? I'm having one. [starts drinking a soda]

Ross: My soldiers are coming. Nothing will change that. What do I have to fear? Besides the Avengers, I mean.

Ben: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. [Ross looks confused] It's what we call ourselves, sorta like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing.

Ross: Yes, I've heard about them.

Ben: Well, let me tell you about some of them. A world famous billionare hero, a panda warrior, a webslinging hero, two Keybladers, two KND operatives, a kid with an armor based on Iron Man's, a kid who can turn into a monster like the Hulk, a Ghost Hero, a short kid who's always got a plan, 3 Loud Sisters with different powers, two Teen Titans, two Duelists of Duel Academy, a princess, my sister, who's a Symbiote Hero, and me, a guy who can turn into different aliens. And guess what? You managed to tick off every last one of us.

Ross: Oh please. I already have Copperhead distracting some of them.

Ben: Copperhead's a weak villain. And when my friends come…and they will…they'll come for you.

Ross: I have an army of soldiers.

Ben: We also have a Hulk.

Ross: Which is what I'm here for.

Ben: You're missing the point. There is no version of this where you win. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect Bruce Banner, you can be sure that we'll avenge him.

Ross: As last words go, those weren't bad.

Ross points a gun at Ben but he turns into Lodestar and uses his magnetism to break it apart.

Lodestar: Oh, and there's also one other person you ticked off. Her name's Rebecca Banner!

Me: HEADS UP ROSS!

We land and I punch him in the face and knock him down.

Rebecca: No one is gonna kill my son while I'm here!

Edd was in his Iron Boy suit.

Iron Man: You know you look like another me for a second. General Ross, you're under arrest!

Thor: You will be smited before you leader.

Hulk: Hulk smash you.

She-Hulk: Save seconds for me cousin.

Lincoln: You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Laney: You sent HYDRA to kill us and that makes you a traitor!

Ross: I had to do what was best for our country!

Cyborg: Now we're taking you in.

Jaden: Lets get him guys!

Agony: We won't let you get away with this!

Ross: KILL THEM!

His army came out and Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray and vaporized them completely.

Nico punched Ross in the face and knocked him out.

I pull out my handcuffs and slap them on him. Nick Fury put electric restraints on his feet.

* * *

Later Ross was found guilty of High Treason and was sentenced to death. He was executed by firing squad. We killed him and cremated him.

Bruce Banner was free from him and he was reunited with his girlfriend Betty. Rebecca welcomed her into her family.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the Idea for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. The Avengers are awesome! I love all of them. The stars of the Avenger movies did a really great job over the course of 6 years. Can't wait for the next Avengers movie. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	436. Wrath of The Red Hood

It starts with us in the living room. Me, Nico and Lincoln were having tea with Master Roshi.

Me: Master Roshi, I have a question for you.

Master Roshi: What is it J.D.?

Me: I don't know the full story of Master Piccolo. What's his background?

Master Roshi: That's a story I haven't told in a long time.

Lincoln: We would like to hear it.

Master Roshi: See, long ago before our worlds became one Kami, a warrior from planet Namek and Piccolo were both originally born together as one. He went to the Lookout to become the next guardian of Earth. But the guardian saw that there was a great evil inside him that was about to consume him had he not got rid of it.

Piccolo: Don't waste your breath old man. I'll tell you the story. Continuing from where he left off. Kami had to get rid of this evil from within him.

FLASHBACK

Previous Guardian: THERE IS A GREAT EVIL DEEP IN YOUR HEART. IF YOU WISH TO TAKE MY PLACE YOU MUST RID YOURSELF OF IT. RID YOURSELF OF THE EVIL BEFORE IT CONSUMES YOU.

Piccolo: (Narrating) Kami was able to separate me from him through intense training. He was able to take the throne of the guardian of Earth. The predecessor guardians words stirred something within Kami and he had done his best to suppress me and he confirmed this beyond a shadow of a doubt. Through this powerful training regimen Kami was able to separate me from him and it's how I came into being.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. I had no idea that you and Kami were both one.

Piccolo: Yes. It's a powerful thing.

Me: I believe it.

Master Roshi: But here's how Piccolo terrorized the world as King Piccolo and how Goku was able to defeat him.

FLASHBACK 2

Master Roshi: (Narrating) With Piccolo came darkness and chaos. He and his minions brought terror and mayhem onto the land. Destroying everything in their path with indiscriminate fury.

King Piccolo's minions were dragon-like demons and they destroyed practically everything in their path and more and killed many people. They caused chaos, death, destruction, and more.

Master Roshi: No one knew what they wanted or why they were there. They destroyed one city after another with little opposition. Except for a temple of Martial Artists. We were able to stop the skirmish of his minions. But by then only two of us were left: myself and Crane Hermit. We managed to defeat the minions. But they were just an opening act for King Piccolo himself. We didn't stand a chance against him. Compared to him we were but rag dolls caught in a storm. The only thing left standing was my master Mutaido. He however didn't stand a chance against him. Mutaido was dishonored because of it and me and Shen were distraught. Shen became consumed with hatred over me and my students as a result. However as I left to train by myself, King Piccolo continued his path of destruction. Then during my training I got a sign of hope. My master Mutaido had returned and he had found a way to stop King Piccolo. He fired a powerful energy vortex. The Evil Containment Wave imprisoned King Piccolo. We imprisoned King Piccolo in an electronic rice cooker. But as a result it had a heavy price. Master Mutaido made the ultimate sacrifice to save us all and in doing so regained his honor. After that I obeyed my masters last command and threw the jar into the ocean. But many years later King Piccolo returned and he used the Dragon Balls to get eternal youth and continue his reign of terror. That's when Goku opposed him and he and King Piccolo fought with everything they had. In the end, Goku prevailed.

Goku destroyed King Piccolo by flying up to him and punching all the way through his chest and out the other side with devastating force and he exploded.

Master Roshi: After-which Goku went to the lookout to fix the dragon and he did and brought me and Krillin back to life. But years later at the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament.

FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK

Goku in his teens was fighting Piccolo with everything they got. He made it to the finals.

Master Roshi: Piccolo and Goku fought each other with everything they had and neither one was gonna give it up. Even when things look bleak, Goku was one that would never give up. The result of their battle left the entire tournament ring destroyed and the surrounding area in a shambles and that's why there hasn't been a tournament since. When it was all said and done, Goku won the tournament and was declared the strongest fighter in the world.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's incredible Master Roshi.

Lincoln: It sure is. I had no idea that Master Goku was that determined and honorable.

Nico: No kidding. I may be a Saiyan but I am honorable like Master Kakarot.

Lincoln: Yeah and we still have so much to learn.

Piccolo: Well you all have what it takes to become great warriors.

Me: Thanks Master Piccolo.

The alarm then sounded.

Me: Uh oh.

We go to the computer and on the screen was Red Hood.

Red Hood: Hello J.D. I hope I haven't called at a bad time.

Me: Red Hood. No you haven't. Nice of you to call us. We owe you one for helping us take down HYDRA and General Ross.

Red Hood: Keep your thanks. I called because I want to challenge you.

Me: You aren't the first one to challenge me.

Red Hood: I know. Meet me in the Gotham Royal York park in 2 hours.

Me: I'll be there.

The call clicks off.

Me: I have a feeling that there's more to him. I'm gonna go ask the only person I know who can shed some light on this.

* * *

At the Moon Prison I was walking down the hall with a prison guard.

Prison Guard: Thank you for coming here J.D.

Me: You're welcome. I'm here to talk to Ra's. The Red Hood has been killing criminals all over the city and just a couple of days ago he helped us take down HYDRA when they were hired by General Ross.

Prison Guard: That's what I heard and I have a feeling that he knows something too.

Me: Same here.

We stopped at Ra's cell.

Prison Guard: Ra's you have a visitor.

Ra's: Yes?

Me: Hello Ra's.

Ra's: J.D. Knudson. How have things been going with my daughter?

Me: They are doing well Ra's thank you for asking. But that's not the reason why I'm here. A masked man that calls himself the Red Hood has been terrorizing Gotham Royal York and has challenged me to fight him. I had a very strong suspicion that you know what's happening.

Ra's: Yes. I do.

Me: [To the guard] Open the cell please.

He did so and I go in.

I sit down with him.

FLASHBACK

Ra's: (Narrating) I was attacking banks in Bosnia. Batman was onto me years ago. When we crossed in Bosnia I hired the Joker and he murdered a boy named Jason Todd. I had overestimated my ability to Joker just as I underestimated his madness.

Batman and Robin AKA Jason Todd were in a drug storage building and they were on a mission to stop the Joker. But Batman was prevented from stopping the Joker and The Joker killed Jason Todd by bludgeoning him to death with a crowbar.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ra's: I was broken when I found this out.

Me: That's awful and I'm glad that we killed The Joker. He deserves every second of pain and torture in the Darkness of Hell for all eternity. Of course Time has no meaning in the Afterlife.

Ra's: Yes. Jason Todd's death was an unnecessary casualty. As penance after that I chose to never make war with the Detective again and I wanted to correct what happened.

Me: How so?

Ra's: I wanted to return to the Detective what he had lost.

FLASHBACK 2

Ra's: (Narrating) As you know I have walked this world for over 700 years. As you know I achieved this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus Pit.

Ra's walked into the pit and after a few seconds he emerged stronger and younger and better than ever.

Ra's: Along with its healing abilities, it has been long rumored that it was capable of an even greater feat: To raise the dead.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's what I've read about according to the legend. It is said to bring the dead back to life like when Jesus resurrected Lazarus through the power of God.

Ra's: Yes.

FLASHBACK 3

Ra's: Procuring the remains of his partner was not difficult. The Detective came to Bosnia under the guise of Bruce Wayne. And he chose to depart as such. He even concocted the cover story that young Jason died in a bombing in Sarajevo. This made it easy for me. All it took was a few payoffs to replace his body.

Ra's men unzipped a bag and it had a dummy of Jason Todd in it. He replaced the real body with it.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ra's: I was confident that he wouldn't perform an autopsy. And even if he had we still would've bought enough time. But my plan J.D., well it had unfortunate results.

FLASHBACK 4

Jason's body was wrapped in bandages and he was lowered down into the Lazarus Pit. A few seconds later Jason was reborn and he bursted out and he was screaming.

Jason: (SCREAMING)

Everyone was shocked that it worked.

Ra's: He returned to this world but returned, damaged.

Jason's face was mangled as a result because of the Joker beating him.

He got out of the pit like an insane madman from Hell and ran fast and he got out of the castle and went over the cliff.

Ra's: My army searched for months. But we were never able to find the body or pick up a trail.

FLASHBACK 4 ends.

I was shocked.

Me: Wow. That's incredible. The legend is really true. It did bring him back to life.

Ra's: Yes. But I had returned Jason as a blight among the city of Gotham Royal York.

Me: I know. He's been killing petty criminals all over the city like wildfire and he helped us take down the remnants of HYDRA. But I know I can get through to him and save him from the monster he became now.

Ra's: I have a feeling I know you can J.D.

Me: Thanks Ra's. My time in here is done.

I walk out the cell.

Me: Close the cell.

They did so.

I left the prison.

* * *

At Gotham Royal York park I was waiting for Red Hood. A violent lightning storm was building above the part.

Red Hood: Welcome.

I saw Red Hood.

Red Hood: So glad you could make it.

Me: Red Hood. Glad I could please you. But this ends now.

Red Hood: Nobody knows that better than me.

He threw shuriken at me and I grab them and threw them back and he jumped over them and I flew up to him and kick him in the face and punch him in the stomach. He threw a bunch of bombs at me and I teleport as they explode.

KABOOOM!

THUNDERCLAP!

He pulled out a dagger and went at me and I pulled out my sword and we clashed and I broke off the blade of his dagger and kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face.

Me: You're very skilled I'll give you that. You have a lot of talent as well in the world of Martial Arts.

He got up.

Red Hood: I guess I should reveal myself.

Red Hood took his mask off and I gasp in shock.

Me: Jason Todd!

THUNDERCLAP!

Jason had a Nightwing Mask on over his eyes.

Jason: Yes.

Me: It's really true. You've come back from the dead!

Jason: Oh you got to talking with Ra's huh? Does it make it easier for you to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me Rabid. Or is this just the real me?

He kicked his mask towards me and I stop it with my foot. He pulled out a detonator and pressed a button and I flew out of the way as it exploded.

KRABOOM!

We engaged in a savage and brutal fistfight.

Jason then had me in a headlock.

Jason: Tell me. What bothers you more? That Bruce's greatest failure has returned from the grave or that I have become a better Batman than him?

I grab him and throw him and he landed on his feet.

Me: You've been senselessly killing petty criminals for no other reason than to kill them.

Jason: I'm what this city needs!

Me: No you aren't! Killing people is never the way unless they deserve it!

I kick him into a nearby building and follow him and throw him through a wall.

Me: Jason I know Bruce failed you and I'm trying to help you.

Jason then pulled out a gun and point it at me and I did the same and point it at him.

Jason: Is that what you think that this is about? That he let me die?

Me: Bruce made a mistake Jason and we helped him. He loved you like a son and he treats all of his partners like his family.

Jason: I know.

Batman: (Offscreen) That's right Jason.

Batman came in.

Me: Bruce thank goodness.

Batman: I know. Jason I can help you.

Me: He knows already.

Jason: Yes I do. Bruce I forgive you for not saving me. But why? Why on God's Earth is the Joker dead when I should've been the one that killed him!?

Me: Because he deserved it like I said to Ra's.

Batman: It's true Jason.

Jason: Yes. But ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled, and I thought... I thought I would be the last person that he would hurt. If it had been you he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for that pathetic pile of evil death-worshipping garbage and send him off to Hell!

Me: I know how you feel Jason. I would've done exactly the same thing. But vengeance goes against everything that I believe in and it never solves anything at all. Like my father says. If I killed the man that killed my love ones, I would end up becoming just as bad as he is regardless of everything that he has done. I respect that saying and I won't deny it. We killed the Joker because he deserved it. He was one of the criminals in the world that would never change. They never realize the error of their ways and try to change their act. No. They just keep ruining everyones lives and the world is better off without them. Like when we killed Sam's Parents, Michael and Michelle Malloy. They were 2 of those criminals that would never change and we killed them in this life and the Egyptian Afterlife.

Jason: That's true. I heard about that. But I'm not talking about killing Dent or Penguin. I'm talking about the Joker. Because he took me away from Bruce.

Batman: I know. All I've ever wanted to do was kill him. But if I did. If I ever went down that path I will never come back.

Me: That's right Jason. Bruce is a man that always makes sure that all bad guys get their just desserts and they either belong in Arkham, in prison or dead. But only dead when they deserve it. He lost his parents to a ruthless mob boss as an act of vengeance and now years later we executed them with the chair.

Then Jason began to realize that I was right and then he broke down.

Jason: (Crying) WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Bruce came and comforted him and I took the gun.

Jason was so guilty of his crimes and killing all the criminals.

* * *

Back at the estate Jason Todd decided to join us and he was given a house and more. I gave him a call watch and it would call him when it's needed. Batman would visit Jason every now and then to see how he's doing.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this out of the blue. Batman: Under the Red Hood was an awesome movie. What happened to Jason Todd when the Joker bludgeoned him to death was completely unforgivable and Jason became a revenge obsessed monster bent on killing the Joker and more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	437. Tripped (Prequel)

NOTE: This takes place after the events of A Tattler's Tale.

* * *

[In Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom, the family is counting all of their money in the family jug of change. Lynn Sr. is tossing in coins as his family counts.]

Loud Family: 1,797, 1,798, 1,799... 1,800!

Lynn Sr.: There it is, gang! 1,800 smackeroonies in the savings jug! And you know what that means?

Loud Family: [Singing while dancing in a conga line that carries throughout the house.] We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!

Me and Varie come in.

Me: Hey guys!

Lincoln: What's up J.D.?

Varie: What's everyone conga line dancing for?

Lincoln: [To me and Varie, while the rest of the family continues conga-ing.] This is a big moment for the Louds. We're finally taking a real family vacation! Not an overnight at Aunt Ruth's, or a campout in the church parking lot. A vacation vacation!

Me: All right!

Varie: This sounds like it's gonna be fun!

Lincoln: It is. But getting here wasn't easy.

[Flashback to Lana on the lemonade stand, and Lola standing on the barrel box.]

Lincoln: [narrating] In a family this big, a vacation costs a lot of money.

Lola: [on a megaphone] Line up for lemonade!

Lincoln: [narrating] So we all had to do our part.

Woman: [walks by] Oh, no thank you.

Lola: [goes after her] I said... [on the megaphone again] ...line, up, for, LEMONADE!

Woman: [runs back, scared] I'll take 5.

[She holds up her money and Lana makes 5 cups of lemonade. Lana and Lola put their contribution into the jug. Another flashback shows Luna playing her guitar while people walk by and put money in her guitar case.]

Luna: [singing] So many places I wanna go, but I'd never get anywhere, without some dough

Mr. Grouse: Hey, Loud! I'll pay ya just to stop making that horrible racket!

Luna: [puts her guitar away] Whatever works, dude. Vacation, all I ever wanted.

[Luna puts her contribution into the jug. Another flashback. Laney is in the backyard selling her artwork]

Man: I've never seen such a bold and vibrant art piece! So many colors! What do you call it?

Laney: Uh... "Going on Vacation"? I didn't have time to make up a name.

Man: Who cares! I'll take it! [The man gives Laney a wad of cash]

[Laney puts her contribution into the jug. Another flashback. At the IT offices, there's a line of food trucks. Lori is shown to be in a food truck named "Rock Taco", taking orders.]

Lori: Got it. Dad, I need 3 more Lynn-sagnas. Two with extra sauce.

[Lynn Sr. is shown to be in the kitchen, making the orders. However, he's pretty packed up.]

Lynn Sr.: [overworked] Honey, please discourage special orders. I'm backed up in here.

[Lori and Lynn Sr. dump their contribution into the jug, Lynn Sr. notices something.]

Lynn Sr.: Oops. That was a mushroom.

[Another flashback. It's 8:31 PM at Rita's dentist and Rita is working on the woman from the lemonade stand's teeth. She gets tired and falls asleep.]

Woman: Hey! [wakes Rita up with a water tool.]

Rita: [wakes up] Oh, sorry. I've been working a lot of overtime lately.

[Rita puts her contribution in the jug. She notices something.]

Rita: Whoops. That was a molar.

[Another flashback shows Leni running a fashion advice stand and is giving advice to Jancey Yates.]

Leni: Cinch that with a belt.

[Jancey puts a coin in Leni's cup, and walks away, while the woman from the lemonade stand, and the dentist office walks up.]

Leni: Live on the edge with a polka-dot skirt.

[She puts a coin in Leni's cup and walks away.]

Leni: [clearly disgusted by her next customer.] Ugh, no, no. What did I tell you about wearing sock with sandals?

[It's revealed that the customer is Mr. Grouse, who's wearing red shorts, and socks with sandals.]

Mr. Grouse: [sighs as he puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup.] Oh, only if they're colorful or ironic.

[Leni puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lynn on a snowy, winter day knocking on someone's door carrying a snow shovel. An old woman answers it.]

Lynn: All done, Mrs. Parker [It reveals that Lynn shoveled Mrs. Parker's walkway and the walkway next to it.] I also do furniture moving and jar opening. Keep it in mind.

Mrs. Parker: Oh, it's my lucky day. I dropped a jar of pickles under the sofa.

[Lynn puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Luan entertaining at a child's birthday party as a clown. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls out a penny from behind a boy's ear, then another one, then several more after that and the children cheer. She later puts her contribution in the jug out of her ear. Another flashback shows Lucy serving a funeral with four little kids in a bathroom.]

Lucy: Dearly beloved, we gather today to say goodbye to Dorothy. She lived life to the fullest, whether she was swimming around in her castle, blowing bubbles, or eating rocks. Turns out that last part wasn't the best idea. [flushes Dorothy down the toilet and hands a little girl a tissue.]

Little Girl: Thank you. That was a beautiful service. [gives Lucy a sack of cash]

[Lucy puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lincoln delivering newspapers, he throws one and it hits the top of a car, which triggers the alarm to go off. He throws another one and it scares a cat, who dives into the bushes, and crashes through a window. Lincoln puts his contribution in the jug, and then realizes his pockets are empty. Another flashback shows Lily as a DJ and Lisa breakdancing at the Royal Woods Mall. Scoots comes by and tosses a few coins.]

Scoots: Slay all day, girl! Woo!

[Lisa and Lily put their contribution in the jug. End of flashbacks as it cuts back to outside the Loud House.]

Lincoln: Thanks to all our hard work, we saved enough money for a week at the Weeping Willow Resort Lodge on Lake Michigan. We're talking bumper boats, horseback riding, and 26 flavors of fudge.

Me: Oh I got to go ask my mom and dad!

Me and Varie go home and I ask them if I can go with them. They said yes.

[catches up with his family who are still doing the conga.]

Loud Family: We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going-

Mr. Grouse: [offscreen] Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket!

Lynn: We already have enough money.

Luna: [nudges Lynn] Hello, road snacks?

[Cuts to the next day; Lynn Sr. putting suitcases on top of Vanzilla.]

Rita: [Walking out with her things] Let's see, work's taken care of, Mr. Grouse is keeping an eye on the house, Clyde and the McBrides are taking care of Walt, Geo, Charles, Cliff, and Squeals.

Lynn Sr.: [singing] Just a few more things and we'll all be relaxing in the...

[He and Rita head inside, while the siblings, minus Lisa and Lily, come outside with their luggage, Lucy is dragging a coffin.]

Lola: [To Lucy] Why are you bringing that on vacation?

Lucy: You have your sunblock, I have mine.

[Laney is seen hauling a huge backpack]

Lincoln: Woah, Laney. You don't have to pack everything. What's in that backpack anyway?

Laney: Just some stuff just in case we run into some trouble on the way to the resort.

Lincoln: Relax, Laney. We're just going on vacation. What can possibly go wrong?

Laney: [To the viewers] Has he even been watching this show?

Me and Varie arrive and we have our backpacks with us.

Me: Hey guys. Me and Varie talked to my mom and dad and they said that it's all right that we can go with you.

The Loud kids cheered.

Lincoln: J.D. that is awesome!

Me: It sure is buddy.

Lynn Sr.: [coming back out with another bag] Whoa, guys, this is too much stuff! Something's gotta go back!

Luna: [Kicks Lynn Sr.'s bag] How 'bout this humungo bag?

Lynn Sr.: Absolutely not! That one's very important!

[The bag opens up to reveal a bunch of jigsaw puzzles.]

Lola: Puzzles?

Lynn Sr.: The bag stays! Laney, why don't you take your backpack back?

Laney: Trust me, dad. It will come in handy unlike all of your jigsaw puzzles!

Me: A lesson Laney learned is to always be prepared.

[The kids start complaining just as Lisa walks out and whistles to get them to stop.]

Lisa: Enough! Stand back and let me work.

[Cuts to later, showing that Lisa has found a space for every piece of luggage in/on Vanzilla. The family, minus Lily, is impressed.]

Lucy: [to Lisa] How did you do that?

Lisa: Quite simple, really. I merely used a formula combining elements of spatial analysis, and the basic physics theorem stating that for every object- [realizes her family minus Laney has gotten in Vanzilla; deadpanned.] Don't ask if you don't really want to know.

Laney: I wanted to know...

Varie: Same here.

Lynn Sr.: [from inside] Sorry kiddo, we should get a move-on. According to the reviews, the hotel has very strict check-in policy. If we're not there by 8:00, they could give away our rooms!

Me: Whoa. That's a very strict policy.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is J.D.

Lana: [Just as Lynn Sr. starts the car.] WAIT! [Opens the door and whistles. In Lola and Lana's room, Hops, El Diablo and Bitey hear and head out through the doggy door. As they enter Vanzilla, El Diablo and Bitey go under the seat, while Hops jumps into Lana's pocket. She closes the door.]

Lynn Sr.: Okay, here we go. Loud Vacation time! Can I get a 'What what?'

Me, Varie and the Loud Family: [as the the car pulls out of the driveway.] What what?

Rita: WAIT! [Lynn Sr. stops the car as she gets out.] I forgot Lily's diapers. [goes back inside and comes out looking sheepish.] Turns out I also forgot Lily. [reveals she has Lily, who looks annoyed.]

Lily: [annoyed as Rita puts her in her seat.] Poo-Poo!

Me: Oh it's all right Lily.

[Lynn Sr. starts the car and the family heads off.]

Loud Family: [singing] We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!

[The Louds exit Franklin Avenue and head up to the Royal Woods Parkway.]

[Later on the road, an old style horn honks and shows to be a red truck with a farmer driving in it right behind the Louds.]

Lynn: Don't let that old geezer pass us, Dad! Floor it!

Lynn Sr.: Well, it's- It is floored! [the truck passes them] It's been floored the whole time! [mumbling] Dang show off in his hot rod.

Laney: Dad, don't be rude. I'm sure he didn't mean to drive pass us.

Lynn Sr.: Are you kidding me? He saw the opportunity and just passed us through!

[The Louds finally make it up the hill.]

Lynn: Look! [It shows that the truck is already going down.] Come on, Dad! Let's get our dignity back!

Lynn Sr.: I'm right there with ya, LJ.

Me: Lets get him!

[Vanzilla starts overtaking the truck, as Lynn starts shouting "pass".]

Lisa: Father, this is not advisable! Factoring in the angle of our decent, current wind speed, and the condition of this aging heap. I fear we are going to wind up-

[Before she can finish her sentence, Lynn Sr. loses control of Vanzilla and crashes into a fence. Me, Varie and The family are outside, having already survived the crash by leaping out of Vanzilla.]

Lisa: -Nose-first in a ditch.

[The bumper to Vanzilla falls off.]

Lynn Sr.: [gasps and hugs Vanzilla, while crying.] My baby! What have I done?!

Laney: I knew something like this would happen. Nothing good ever comes from trying to one-up someone.

Lori: I know how that feels...

Me: I got this.

I grab under the van and lift it up with my super strength and set it by the road.

Me: There you go.

Lori: Wow! J.D. you are literally strong.

Me: I have Super Strength Lori.

Lana: Let me fix it up.

[Cuts to later, showing that Lana repaired it.]

Rita: [impressed] Wow! Nice job, sweetie. How did you do that?

Lana: Eh, it was no biggie. There was a crack in the cylinder block, so I just re-routed the exhaust manifold pass the carburetor, and then- [realizes her family minus Laney has gotten in Vanzilla; deadpanned.] Don't ask if you don't really want to know.

Laney: I wanted to know.

Varie: Same here.

[Lynn Sr. is about to start the car, when suddenly...]

Rita: Wait! [Gets out and gets Lily, who looks annoyed and gets back in Vanzilla.] Okay, now we can go.

[The red truck passes by them.]

Lynn and Lynn Sr.: Dang it.

[Later, the Louds are still driving and the weather starts to get a little heated out there.]

Leni: Oh, it's so hot. Dad, can you turn on the AC before my hair totally frizzes?

[Lynn Sr. presses the button to the AC, which seems to be fluttering and then stops working. He presses the button twice after that.]

Lynn Sr.: Huh. Doesn't seem to be working.

Lana: Ugh, the coolant must've leaked when we crashed. [pulls out her toolbox] Pull over, Pops. I'll check it out.

Lynn Sr.: No can do. Remember, 8:00 check in.

Me: Whew. Jeez is it hot.

I have a block of ice on my head to cool me down and Varie was fanning herself.

Varie: No kidding.

Leni: Well, can someone just roll down a window?

Lynn Sr.: Sorry, honey, but if we roll any of these windows down, they're not coming back up.

Rita: I know it's hot, but just pretend you're at the beach.

Leni: In this? Ugh, no!

[Laney is seen with a tiny fan in her seat]

Lola: How come you're not sweating?

Laney: I packed a tiny fan before we went on our vacation. Told you my backpack will come in handy.

Me: It sure did.

Lana: Well, do you think you can share that fan action with us?

Laney: Sure thing! [Just as Laney shares her fan with the twins, the batteries die, turning off the fan] Oh...

Lola: I don't suppose you have an extra set of batteries in that backpack of yours, do you?

Laney: Unfortunately, that was the one thing I didn't pack.

Me: No sweat.

I pull out some batteries from my backpack and hand them to Laney.

Me: Here Laney.

Laney: Oh thanks J.D.

[The siblings see Lori snacking on some bean chips.]

Lori: Anyone want a low-cal bean chip?

Lucy: Vomit.

Laney: No thank you...

Varie: No thanks Lori.

Me: Yeah. I'm good.

Lori: They're delicious. And supes high fiber. [Farts]

Me: Uh oh. (I Plug my nose)

Laney: [Plugs her nose] Too high in fiber if you ask me...

Lisa: Yes apparently.

Lori: It was the seat! See?

[Gas scent comes out of Lori's seat.]

Siblings, except Lori: [Groan in disgust]

Lori: Now it's not doing it.

[The gas scent goes all over Vanzilla. Lincoln and Lucy groan in disgust.]

Luan: Suffocating!

Lola: [Coughs] Ack.

Lynn Sr.: Be strong, kids! No windows! [Gas scent goes into the front seat] Oh, it's in my mouth!

[Lynn Sr. opens up the windows and everyone exhaled deeply, except Lori, who blushes in embarrassment. Eventually, the wind blowing inside the van like a jet turbine is becoming a problem.]

Lynn Sr.: This is better!

Rita: What?! [Lets go of the map and it lands in Lynn Sr.'s face. He screams in panic, and so does the family as they swerve off the road and crash into a section of porta-potties, which topple over like dominoes, and one of the doors to Vanzilla falls off.]

Lynn Sr.: [taking a few deep breaths.] Is everyone okay?

Person: [In one of the porta-potties.] I've been better!

I lift up the porta-potties and got the man out.

Man: Thanks.

Me: No problem.

[Lynn Sr. looks concerned as Lana jumps out and examines the broken door.]

Lana: The good news is, the crash made the windows go back up. The bad news is, now we have no door. No way I can re-attach this baby. [looks up] But I may have a solution.

[Cuts to later, showing that Lana has used Lucy's coffin as a serviceable door.]

Varie: Very clever.

Luan: Nice fix, but we still have a grave situation! [laughs] Get it?

Me and Varie laugh at her joke.

Me: That was too funny.

Varie: That was a good one.

Luan: [realizes her family has gotten in Vanzilla; frustrated.] What? Don't set me up if you don't wanna hear a joke!

Laney: This time, I didn't want to hear that.

[As Luan gets in, Lynn Sr. starts Vanzilla, when suddenly...]

Rita: Wait! [reveals that Lily is on top of Vanzilla, looking annoyed. Rita reaches her arms out and gets her down.]

Lily: [annoyed] Ah!

Laney: You really need to keep track of your kids.

Me: Agreed.

[The family gets back on the road.]

Rita: Who's ready for lunch?

Siblings: Me! Me! Me! Me!

Rita: Honey, let's start looking for a good picnic spot.

Lynn Sr.: No time! We're behind schedule. We'll have to eat in the car.

Me: Sounds good to me.

Lynn: [Finds sandwiches inside a basket.] I got this. Sammies coming your way. Think fast. [throws them to her other siblings.]

Lola: [Gets hit by a sandwich] Watch it! [Eats sandwich]

Lori: [Gets hit by a sandwich] Ow! [Eats sandwich]

Luna: [Gets hit by a sandwich] Not so hard, dude. [Eats sandwich]

Lincoln: [Misses sandwich] I can't catch.

[Laney hands Lincoln her sandwich]

Laney: Here, Lincoln. You can have mine.

Lincoln: You don't want yours, Laney?

Laney: No, it's smells weird.

Lincoln: Hey. You can't be picky when on the road.

Lynn: You want a sammy J.D.?

Me: No thanks Lynn, I brought my own lunch. My moms homemade tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich with garlic bread, some fruit and a turkey leg.

Lola: That sounds tasty.

Me: It is Lola. Sorry about the garlic Lucy.

Lucy: That's okay J.D.

Varie: I brought sushi, Iced tea and deviled eggs.

Me: My favorites Varie.

[The kids minus Laney and parents have finished eating their sandwiches. Rita crumbles up her wrapper.]

Rita: Those egg salad sandwiches were delicious, honey. Thanks for making them.

Leni: You're totes welcome, Mom.

Lynn: Trash back here [Luan, Lisa and Lincoln try to throw the wrappers in the bag.]

Luan: Whoops.

Lisa: Sorry.

Lincoln: I can't throw, either.

Lynn: [Gives him a thumbs down] Weak.

[Luna's stomach growls. Her face turns green and starts to feel nauseous. She takes her headphones off.]

Me: Uh oh. I don't like the sounds of those stomach growls.

Varie: Me neither.

Luna: Whoa, guys, are you feeling alright? I'm not feeling too good myself.

[The other siblings get nauseous as well, except Me, Varie, Leni, Laney, and Lily.]

Me: You guys are turning green around the gills.

Varie: That's not a good sign.

Lori: Leni, what exactly did you put in those sandwiches?

Leni: I can't remember. I made them weeks ago.

Lincoln: Leni!

Lucy: What?

Luan: That can't be good.

Leni: Well, I was so excited for the trip, I wanted to get a head start!

Laney: You know you could've just done that yesterday.

Leni: A good traveller always prepares early. You of all people should know that.

Me: Not when it comes to food Leni. Especially with food that can go bad.

Siblings (Minus Laney): [Groaning]

Varie: Everyone but me, J.D., Laney and Lily have food poisoning!

Lincoln: Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna barf!

Lisa: I second that!

Luna: Puke fest!

Laney: Don't worry guys, I have some ginger ale in here somewhere.

Me: Oh thanks Laney.

Lola: No time! Pull over, Dad!

Lynn Sr.: No time! Use a bag!

Rita: Lynn!

Lynn Sr.: Ok, ok!

[Lynn Sr. stops the van on the gas station. The Loud Family minus Me, Vaire and Laney starts puking in the bathrooms and outside the bathrooms. Cut back to The Loud Family in the van.]

Lori: Leni, you're off lunch duty until further notice.

Lisa: Yeah, let's just round that up to 'forever'.

Me: Boy we dodged a bullet on that one.

Varie: We sure did.

Laney: You know, guys. I have some chips in my backpack if anyone wants some.

Me: No thanks Laney. I'm good.

Varie: Me too.

Lynn Sr.: No thank you! We all had enough snacks, dear.

[The family leaves the gas station as a car carrier passes them in the opposite direction. They notice the farmer from earlier have a flat tire on his truck.]

Lynn: Ha, ha! Check out Farmer Speedy! Not doing much passing now, are you?

Laney: Lynn! That's not very nice to say that! He probably has somewhere to be too.

Rita: Laney's right, dear. [to Lynn Sr.] Honey, we should help him.

Me: Yeah lets help him out.

Lynn Sr.: [sighs] Okay. But only if it takes less than ten minutes!

[Lynn Sr. stops the van and the family gets out. He also failed to notice that he accidentally kicked the gear shift into reverse and Vanzilla starts rolling backwards, unnoticed by the Louds.]

Lana: Need a hand with that flat, buddy?

Farmer: Oh, that'd be swell. The spare is buried under all these crates. [takes out a crate]

Lana: [takes the crate] Not a problem. Louds, assemble!

Me: Lets do it!

[We all gather around Lana and she gives the crate to Lincoln. Lana jumps into the back and we all are passing the crates around and putting them in a pile while the parents are having a conversation with the farmer. Meanwhile, Vanzilla seems to have roll backward onto the car carrier, which has parked on the gas station. Hops, El Diablo, and Bitey pop up; Back with the Louds...]

Me: Uh oh. Uh guys?

Lana: Last one! [gives the last crate to Lisa. She grabs the spare tire, hops out the truck, and gets out a scissor jack to position where the tire should go.] Huh, I haven't worked one of these babies before. [to the farmer] 1920?

Farmer: '21.

Lana: 12 banger?

Farmer: 16.

Lana: Ha, ha. Nice.

Me: Guys?

[Meanwhile, the car carrier driver comes out the restrooms and gets in as the horn blares. Back with the Louds, Lana has finished putting the spare tire on while the rest of the siblings finish putting all the crates back onto the truck.]

Lana: There. This should get you where you need to go. But keep it under 50. [puts her wrench back in her toolbox.]

Farmer: [tips his hat] Much obliged for all your help, folks. Wish I could repay you in a bigger way, but... [gives a crate to Lynn Sr.] ...how about you take some of my cherries for the road.

[The twins grab a couple cherries and taste them.]

Lola: [gasps] These are delicious!

Farmer: It's all about using the right manure.

Lola: [notices what the farmer meant and spits them out.] Blegh!

Lana: [Likes them] Yes. I'm picking up some...horse notes.

Laney: [Eating the cherries] These are very good, Mr. Farmer. Mind if i take some?

Farmer: Sure. Take as much as you want. [Laney puts a few cherries in a sandwich bag as the farmer heads into his truck] You have a nice day now. [drives off as the family waves goodbye.]

Lynn Sr.: Okay, gang. Let's get back on the road.

[The family notice that Vanzilla is not there.]

Rita: [gasps] Where's Vanzilla?!

[Rita's question has been answered when they see Vanzilla on the car carrier and is driving off past them. The family screams in horror and run off after the car carrier.]

Lynn Sr.: Ah, you can't take my girl!

[The family is shouting at the driver to stop.]

Luan: No! That's our car!

Lincoln: [To the viewers] Well, there goes our vacation.

* * *

[With their mode of transportation gone, Me, Varie and the Loud Family are sitting on a curb near the gas station where we used the bathroom. Lynn Sr. just hung up the payphone.]

Lynn Sr.: Okay, guys. I called the cops and they're gonna try to track down Vanzilla.

Lincoln: I can't believe we're gonna miss out on the bumper boats.

Lori: And the horseback riding.

Lola: And the fudge! [Whines] Oh, the fudge!

Laney: Don't give up, you guys! This is our first real vacation in ages! We've faced bigger disasters before! I've still remember the time Lisa accidentally set the house on fire and we had to stay in that motel for two days.

Rita: That's how long it took to get us banned from there...

Me: I love that optimism Laney.

Lynn Sr.: Laney's right. Our vacation's not over yet. We just need to find a way to get to the hotel.

Lynn: Boom! There's a bus station right down the street!

[The family gets up and cheers as they head to the bus station.]

Lincoln: Alright!

Me: Lets see if we can get tickets.

Lori: We can still do this.

Laney: See? I told you guys, all we need is to keep a positive attiude. Weeping Willows, here we come!

Rita: [realizing something] Oh, wait. I just remembered... [to Lynn Sr.] ...your wallet and my purse are both in Vanzilla.

Varie: Uh oh.

[Lynn Sr. looks over Rita's shoulder and sees a place called The Mud Flap Café. It looks like they are having an open mic contest, and the winner gets a cash prize.]

Lynn Sr.: 'Open mic contest?'[gets an idea] We'll just have to raise some cash. And Ol' Ding-a-ling Loud has a plan.

Me: I love open mic contests. They are awesome.

Lisa: Now, Father, don't be so hard on yourself. Anyone could've lost the van.

Lynn Sr.: What I meant was, Ding-a-ling as in... [pulls out his cowbell] ...my cowbell! [starts playing it.]

Lisa: Ah.

Lola: [as Lynn Sr. plays his cowbell] So, he doesn't have his wallet, but he has his cowbell?

Lisa: So both definitions of "Ding-a-ling" apply.

Laney: Glad I brought this along. [Pulls out her saxophone from her backpack]

Lincoln: Woah. How much stuff did you pack in there?

Laney: You've gotta be prepared for anything.

Me: I didn't know you play the saxophone Laney.

Laney: I'm really good at playing it in jazz and blues.

Me: That's cool Laney.

Varie: This I got to see.

[Cut to outside shot of The Mud Flap Café.]

Waiter: The Mud Flap Cafe is pleased to present... the Load family.

Lola: Loud!

Waiter: [Thinking Lola means him] The Load family!

[Cuts to the Louds on stage wearing sunglasses.]

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _Wanted a family vacation._

 _Just to get out of town._

 _Had it all planned._

 _Packed up the van._

 _Ended up in a ditch somehow._

 _We've got the blues, baby._

 _Those road trippin' blues._

 _Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola and Lisa: [singing]_ _Bad, bad news._

 _All: [singing]_ _These seats smell weird._

 _The baby is crying._

 _She's probably mad we left her behind._

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _Road, road trippin' blues._

 _All: [singing]_ _La, la, la._

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _AC broke in Vanzilla_

 _Lynn: [singing]_ _The windows won't roll down._

 _Leni: [singing]_ _The bean chips of doom._

 _Luan: [choking] They spread noxious fumes!_

 _Rita: [also choking] Can't breathe! [faints]_

 _Lincoln: I think Mom passed out._

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _We got the blues, baby._

 _Those road trippin' blues._

 _Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola and Lisa: [singing]_ _Bad, bad news._

 _[Laney plays her saxophone]_

 _All: [singing]_ _The dog ran off._

 _The baby's still crying._

 _At least we didn't forget her this time._

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _Road, road trippin' blues._

 _All: [singing]_ _La la la._

 _It was one big family throw up._

 _(Glaring at Leni) From the egg salad gone wrong._

 _And that's how all of us wound up,_

 _Broke on stage singing this song._

 _Lisa: [singing]_ _Broke on stage singing this song._

 _Lynn Sr.: [singing]_ _Road, road trippin' blues._

 _All: [singing]_ _Yeah._

 _Lynn Sr.:_ _Yeah._

Me, Varie and the audience cheer wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Varie: It sure was. They do really good blues music.

[Ticket transition; The Loud family are getting ready to head on the bus while Rita does a head count.]

Rita: 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13... Dang it. Forgot Lily again.

Laney: Nope, right here. [Points to Rita who was holding Lily the whole time]

Lily: [angrily] Goo!

Me: Ready to go guys?

Varie: I think we're missing someone.

Rita: Oh. So, who are we missing?

[Just then, an electric guitar can be heard playing inside the cafe, which could only mean one thing...]

Family: Luna! [run back inside to get her.]

[At that moment, the bus they were supposed to go on leaves and another bus takes its place, unbeknownst to the Louds.]

Bus Driver: [getting out] Oh, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee.

[Luna is still rocking out on stage when Lynn appears.]

Lynn: Luna, we're gonna miss the bus! [grabs her]

Luna: [As her family carries her out.] GOODNIGHT, MUD FLAP CAFE!

Crowd Member: We love you, Load!

Laney: Loud!

Me: Luna your love for music astounds me.

Crowd Member: [Thinking she meant him] WE LOVE YOU, LOAD!

[The Louds gets inside the bus.]

Lynn Sr.: Let's save this vacation!

Bus Driver: [gets back on the bus and looks behind him to see the Loud Family.] Oh, I just thought I was transporting one. Oh well.

Me: I've got a bad feeling about this guys.

Laney: Transporting one? What do you mean... [Looks at the back and sees a burly convict handcuffed at the very back of the bus; frightened] Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh...

[The bus drives off and it reveals that they're actually in a prison bus.]

Lincoln: Where'd all the other passengers go?

Laney: [Still frightened] Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh...

Lola: Who cares? We got the bus to ourselves.

Laney: [Still frightened] Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh...

Lincoln: What is it, Laney? [Sees Laney pointing at the convict growling] Huh. Guess he's taking this bus too.

Rita: Honey, do you think there's something strange about this bus?

Varie: Prison shackles? What are these doing on this bus?

Lynn Sr.: Well, I've never seen one with shackles... [holds up a pair of handcuffs] ...but it's probably a safety thing.

Laney: [Still frightened] Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh...

Rita: Or maybe, it's a prison thing.

Lynn Sr.: [gasps] You're right. Which means that guy back there is a...

Laney: [Terrified] PRISONER!

Bus Driver: Hey, quiet back there!

[Rita and Lynn Sr. gasp and look back at the prisoner in worry. Lily is patting the prisoner's face, and Lana is observing his tattoos.]

I growl when I saw the prisoner and my eyes glow red.

Me: You.

Prisoner: Yes me!

Me: Decapitating Leo!

Leo: Yes! You locked me up J.D.

Varie: Who is he J.D.?

Me: That's Leo McGrath A.K.A. Decapitating Leo. He's the first ever serial killer I busted in Michigan 5 days after I moved here.

Leo: That's right.

Varie: How many people did he kill?

Me: 40. He's called Decapitating Leo because he keeps his victims heads as trophies. He was recently sentenced to 40 life sentences without parole because of it after I caught him.

Leo: That's right.

Lana: Cool tattoos, mister. But I think your tattoo artist forgot to give this lady clothes. Don't worry... [pulls out a red marker] ...I'll fix it. [draws on his arm]

Leni: [to his right] O.M. Gosh. I am totes obsessed with your bracelets. Can I try them on?

Leo: Uh...sure. If you can get 'em off me.

[Leni pulls out a hair pin, and unlocks the prisoner's handcuffs. Meaning he is now free.]

Lynn Sr.: STOP THE BUS!

[The bus driver stops and drops off me, Varie and the Louds in the middle of a highway. Lily sees the prisoner open the back door of the bus, jump off, and land in the bushes. She giggles at this.]

Leo: I will have my revenge J.D.!

Me: And I'll be ready for a fight Leo!

Lynn Sr.: Chins up, family. This vacation isn't over. Surely, some good Samaritan will give us a ride. [notices a car coming] Oh, here we are.

Woman Passenger: [notices them; nervously] Keep going. Don't make eye contact. [The couple bury their faces in some maps as they drive by.]

Lincoln: Aw, come on!

Lynn: Weak!

Lisa: It's clear what the problem is here. No motorist is going to pick up a family of 14 + 2. I suggest we employ a technique known as "Hide the Iceberg". We put our best 10% forward, and conceal the rest.

Me: Interesting tactic Lisa.

[Cuts to Rita and Lily standing on the side of the road, while the rest of their family is hiding in the bushes with sneaky looks on their faces. Rita holds Lily out and Lily gives a thumbs up, just as a car comes along. It's revealed there's a man, a woman and a girl in said car.]

Man in Car: [concerned] Oh, look at that poor lady and her baby. [to his wife] Pull over.

[The woman pulls over the car, just as the rest of the Louds come out, screaming. The family in the car gasps, just as Lynn Sr. comes out, wailing and wearing some sort of grass outfit.]

Lynn Sr.: [jumping on the windshield] HI! WOULD YOU MIND PULLING OVER, PLEASE?!

[The family in the car screams and swerves. The lady pulls a lever, and the windshield wipers go off, flinging Lynn Sr. off the car, who lands on his stomach.]

Laney: Pro-tip: when trying to get other drivers' attention, the best way is to not run screaming into their windshield wearing a grass skirt.

Lynn Sr.: Noted.

Lola: Well, how do you think we should hitch a ride?

Laney: Allow me. [She reaches into her backpack and pulls out a sign and a marker and starts writing on it]

Lincoln: Seriously! How much stuff you got in there?

[Laney walks out and waves the sign that said "HELP US". A family with a big minivan pulls over and sees her]

Man in Car: Awww. What's the matter, little girl?

Laney: Well... my friends and my family were on our way to a hotel for our vacation. But our car got lost and then we tried to take a bus there, but we accidentally went into a prison bus by mistake. And now we have no chance of getting to Weeping Willows before out deadline.

Man in Car: Weeping Willows? What a coincidence! That's where we're going! Say, would you and your family like a ride? [Laney gives her family a thumbs up and they give a thmbs up back]

Laney: Why, that would be very thoughtful. And don't worry, we won't take up much space.

Man in Car: Oh, I'm sure that won't be a bother. How big is your family anyway?

Laney: I have ten sisters and one brother.

Me: And me and my fiancé here.

Man in Car: I'm sorry, did you say ten sisters?... [The rest of the family minus Lynn Sr. comes out and the man and woman looked at each other in worry]

Laney: So, what do you say?

Man in Car: [Nervous] Uh... I just remembered that we have a deadline at the hotel and we don't want to waste any time so... [Lynn Sr. pops out still wearing his grass skirt]

Man and Woman in Car: Aah!

Lynn Sr.: You have to take us! Please!

Woman in Car: DRIVE, HERMAN, DRIVE!

[The Man and Woman quickly drove off]

Me: Oh Butter Biscuits!

Luan: Well, that was a wash. [Laughs]

Me and Varie laughed.

Lynn Sr.: Too soon, honey.

[The Loud Family sit on the ground. Lana's stomach starts acting up.]

Lana: Excuse me, guys. I gotta lighten my load. [Walks in bushes] Whoa! You guys have to see this!

Rita: Just fill up the hole, sweetie. We don't need to see it.

Lana: Not that. I found our ticket out of here! [her family walks in the bushes] Though, watch your step. I also pooped.

Me: Too much information Lana.

[The Loud Family looks to see that Lana found an aircraft plane and is sitting on it.]

Me: Ancient dust! That's an old crop-duster biplane!

Varie: That's so cool!

Lucy: Pfft, that thing will never fly.

Lana: Leave that to me. [pulls out her tools] I'll have her up and running in no time!

Luna: Well, even so, who's gonna fly it?

Luan: How about Lori? [Lori smiles at this suggestion] She's been crop-dusting us all day! [The whole family, me and Varie, except Lori laugh at Luan's joke.]

Lori: [offended] Excuse me. I told you it was the seat!

Loud Family: Riiiiiiight.

Me: Not buying it Lori.

Rita: I can fly the plane. [hands Lily to Lynn Sr.] Pop Pop taught me he flew jets in the military.

Lincoln: Mom, that is so cool!

Me: I didn't know you could fly a plane Ms. Rita. This I got to see.

Varie: Me too.

Rita: That's nothing. You should see me pop wheelies in a tank, baby.

Lynn Sr.: [gasps] Is there anything else we don't know about you, honey? Honey? Rita?

[Cuts to the plane all fixed up with a diaper attached to it.]

Lana: Some parts were missing, so I had to improvise.

Lola: With a diaper?

Lana: A night time diaper. For extra strength. I even found some paint to give ol' shakey a face lift. [The front of the plane has an angry face.] And I painted Lori on the crop-duster.

Lori: [scoffs] It doesn't even look like me.

Laney: But it sure smells like you! [The family, Me and Varie except Lori once again laugh]

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Laney.

Lori: Ugh!

[Rita puts on airline goggles and starts the plane with her family on it.]

Me and Varie spread our wings and we were by the plane.

Laney: I didn't know you could fly too Varie.

Varie: I can sprout wings too.

Laney: I forgot I can fly too.

Laney got out of the plane and she was floating in the air.

Lynn Sr.: Uh, you sure you know what you're doing? Got our whole family in here. [Rita stops the plane and on top of it, she notices...]

Rita: Ah! Except Lily! [She gets her down as the others glare at her.] Hey, that one is on all of you! I'm flying the plane here. [starts the plane again]

Lincoln: Mom? You, uh...see the silo, right?

Me: Uh oh.

[Rita doesn't seem to notice, and everyone starts panicking, but Rita pulls up just in time and the plane flies over the silo and take to the skies. The family sighs with relief. Me, Varie and Laney are flying by the plane.]

Me: This is awesome! It's like we're all one with the sky!

Varie: It sure does feel that way!

Laney: It sure does!

During the flight, Lily sees something on the road.]

Lily: [Points down] Ban-zilly.

Family: Aww.

Rita: Actually, sweetie, this is an airplane.

Lily: [With a more serious tone] Ban-zilly! Ban-zilly!

Luna: [Looks to where Lily is pointing] Whoa, the Chill-ster's right, dudes. Look over there!

[The family look, and see the car carrier that has their beloved Vanzilla.]

Me: That's the car carrier that took Vanzilla!

Lynn Sr.: My baby! After that car carrier!

Lincoln: What about our 8:00 check-in time?

Lynn Sr.: The way your mother flies, that shouldn't be a problem.

Me: Lets get it!

[The car carrier driver blows his horn at another driver on the same road.]

Driver: Move it, slowpoke! I'm behind schedule! [He goes around the driver and sees a sign.] Speed limit enforced by aircraft? Yeah, I'll bet. [Through his carrier window, he sees the Louds' plane.] Dang it! If I get one more ticket, I'll be driving a golf cart!

[The driver drives fast and goes through a corn maze.]

Laney: He's going through that cornfield!

Varie: After him!

Rita: Don't worry. Pop-Pop taught me how to handle wise guys like this. Let's take it to him! [She flies after the driver.]

[On the car carrier, some of the Louds' stuff on top of Vanzilla start flying out.]

Luna: [Notices her drum cymbals] My hi-hat! Bogus!

Lynn: [Notices her exercise equipment] My kettlebells! Crud!

Lisa: [Notices her science equipment] My experiments!

Lisa's case flew by us and it exploded when it hit the ground.

KABOOM!

Lynn Sr.: [Notices something] My puzzles! Ding dang darn it! [Instead of catching them, he ducks.]

[The driver goes through a barn, causing all of the Louds' stuff to fall off and Vanzilla to lose its top half.]

Lynn Sr.: [Horrified about the half broken van.] AAH! MY BABY!

Me: Oh man! Good thing Me, Varie and Laney have our backpacks.

Laney: Thank goodness.

Leni: Yay! Now it's a convertible!

Lynn: Man, nothing stops this guy!

Lincoln: Wait a minute, we have a crop-duster.

Lori: [Still offended] Ugh! Why are you guys always piling on me?

Lincoln: Lori, I'm talking about the plane!

Lori: [gets it] Ah.

Lincoln: Get in front of him, Mom!

[Rita flies the plane in front of the driver.]

Lincoln: "Eat hot fertilizer!" [He turns the knob and green fog comes out of the crop-duster. The fog covers the driver's windshield, causing him to scream and crash into a bale of hay.]

Driver: [gets out and runs] You'll never get me, po-po!

[The family cheers in victory.]

Lisa: Flying H!

[Rita lands the plane and they rush over to the van.]

Lynn Sr.: Okay, people. We've got a check-in to make! [looks at Vanzilla close up] Ah-uh, it's okay. It's just a little scratched.

[Hops, El Diablo, and Bitey pop up and are happy to see Lana again.]

Lana: [hugs them] My babies! I thought I lost you!

Lola: [sarcastically] Wouldn't that have been tragic.

[Lily sees another bale of hay roll up to the plane and it reveals Leo from earlier.]

Me: Oh no you don't!

I fly up to him and punch him in the face and send him skidding on the ground. He got up and saw me ready to fight.

Me: This is now a fight between you and me Leo!

Leo: I will now get my revenge and get your head as the greatest trophy!

I get into a stance and use my hand to say "Bring it."

He got mad and came at me roaring in a blind rage and when he was close I punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. He tried to punch me but I dodged it and punched him in the face again and knock out most of his teeth. The force of my punch knocked him out.

Me: That takes care of that. Lori call the police.

Lori: You got it J.D.

Lana: Wow! J.D. I didn't know you could fight so well!

Me: Like I told Lynn, I'm a 9th degree black belt. Not that I like to toot my own horn.

Laney: You are really good J.D.

Me: Thanks Laney. Sorry if I scared you.

Laney: It's all right.

Me: We can't let this plane get into the wrong hands again.

I snap my fingers and the plane vanished.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: How did you do that!?

Me: I have the power to make anything happen with just a simple snap of my fingers.

Luna: That is rockin' dude!

Laney: Where did you send the plane to?

Me: In a hanger we built in our backyard.

Varie: You are amazing hun.

Me: Aw thanks.

[Nighttime. The Louds drive up a hill and finally make it to Weeping Willow with what's left of Vanzilla. Eventually, the tires give out.]

Lynn Sr.: It's one minute to 8:00. We're gonna have to hoof it! [They get out and run inside the resort. Once inside Lynn Sr. puts some money on the front desk.] Lynn Loud Sr. checking in.

Concierge: [types on her computer and notices something.] Oh no. I'm so sorry, Mr. Loud. But you missed your check-in time, and we gave away your rooms.

Lynn Sr.: But, but- But, but it's 8:00!

Concierge: Actually, sir... [points to the clock] ...it's 8:35.

Lynn Sr.: [looks at his watch, only to find out it's broken.] Oh, my watch stopped. How did that happen?

[Flashback to when they were on the plane.]

Lynn Sr.: My puzzles!

[When he ducked, it turned out one of the suitcase's wheels managed to break his watch and he looks back. End flashback.]

Laney: You had to go get your puzzles...

Me: Yep. And she's right too. (I show my watch) It's 8:35 PM.

Lynn Sr.: Ah, please, can't you give us another room? We'll take anything you got!

Concierge: [looks at the results] I'm so sorry. The entire hotel is full.

Luan: You don't know what we've been through.

Luna: I've got a song about it!

Rita: Not now, honey.

Varie: Now's not a good time.

Concierge: I'd love to help you folks, but there's really nothing I can do.

?: But there is something I can do.

[The Louds turn around and it reveals to be the farmer they helped earlier.]

Lynn: Farmer Speedy?

Me: Surprising seeing you here.

Farmer: If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would've missed the check-in myself. So, the least I can do is help you folks out. You're staying with me.

Me: Really?

Varie: Wow!

Lola: Well, that's sweet, mister, but we're a pretty big family. How would you have enough space for all of us?

Farmer: Oh, not a problem. I've got the whole top floor. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jerry Kling, the cherry king. [holds up a jar of his company-branded cherries.]

Lynn Sr.: [gasps] What? I-I cook with your cherries all the time.

Me: I love your cherries. They are tasty.

Jerry Kling: Well, come on, folks. Let me show you to your quarters.

[The Louds chatter in excitement.]

Luan: Aw, this was very cherry-table of you. Up until now, this vacation was the pits. [laughs; Laney shoves some cherries into Luan's mouth]

Me and Varie laugh at Luan's jokes.

Laney: Have some cherries...

[And so the next day, Me, Varie and the Louds enjoy our vacation at the Weeping Willow. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy and me are riding horses, but Leni is facing the wrong way. Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Laney, Lana, and Lisa are on tubes in the lake squirting each other with water guns, Varie is in her mermaid form splashing them, Jerry and Lola are snacking on some of his cherries at the dock, and Rita and Lynn Sr. are relaxing while Lily makes a sand castle.]

Lynn Sr.: Well, honey, we made it. Our first real family vacation.

Rita: I think we should make this a Loud family tradition.

[The couple clink their drinks together.]

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've been having this one on my mind for a while. But I didn't know how to set it all up. But Tripped was awesome! I'm sorry if there's some confusion but it's a prequel to our global trip further down the road and the Tripped I wrote earlier. The blues song they sang had some similarities to the famous song of the 1980's Bad to The Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers and that was awesome! The name of the prisoner was never revealed in the episode so I decided to make up his name and how I busted him as the first ever serial killer I caught. The name came out of the blue for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	438. A New Ghost Boy

It starts in the Living Room of the estate. We are enjoying some time watching TV, playing board games, card games and more.

Me: Boy it sure is peaceful.

Aylene: It sure is.

Laney: Lets hope it stays that way.

Me: Yeah.

Lincoln: Lets hope so.

Lisa came and called for him.

Lisa: Elder brother, I require your assistance.

Lincoln: Sure Lisa.

Me: I better go with you just in case.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lincoln went up to Lisa's lab and he saw a strange device.

Me: Whoa! What is this?

Lisa: This my 2nd elder brother is my portal that will open up a doorway to the world of ectoplasmic apparitions; street name: Ghosts.

Me: Whoa! That is so cool.

Lisa: All it needs is to be plugged in and it will activate.

Lisa plugged it in but nothing happened.

Lisa: Something's wrong.

Me: That's odd.

Lisa: Let me go get a refreshment and recalculate my equations for it. Be right back.

Me: Okay.

Lincoln then put on a suit and decided to look inside it.

Me: What are you gonna do Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm gonna take a look inside this thing.

Me: Okay but be careful.

Lincoln went into the machine and he felt around the wall and accidentally pressed the "On" Button and a massive flash of energy blasted him and he underwent a huge change!

I covered my eyes from the massive bright light.

Lincoln was screaming as a result and it was changing him in a powerful way. A ghost fused with his DNA. When the light faded, the portal was now fully operational.

Me: The portal works!

Lincoln was on the floor but he was now forever changed.

Lincoln woke up and he saw me.

Me: Lincoln, are you all right buddy?

Lincoln: J.D.? What happened?

Me: You survived the accident but you were changed because of it. Look.

I form a mirror of water and Lincoln now had glowing green eyes and his hair was still his white color.

Lincoln: What happened to me!?

Me: I don't know.

Lincoln got up and saw that I was right.

Me: I'm gonna go get everyone.

I went and got everyone.

In the lab we saw that Lincoln went invisible.

Me: What the!? Lincoln you went invisible!

Lori: Where is he!? I literally can't see him!

Me: He's right there. I see him with my Inferred Vision.

Danny: I know this all too well. Lincoln was given ghost powers.

Lincoln: I have ghost powers like you now Danny?

Danny: You sure do. I'll gladly train you in everything I know.

Lincoln: Thanks Danny. I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Later Lincoln and Danny got to work and Danny was training him hard. Lincoln can now use intangibility, invisibility, can possess people, replicate himself, energy beams, blasts and balls, cryokinesis, force fields, ghostly wail, ghost sense, and more.

Lincoln was now like Danny Phantom and he had an LP on his shirt for his transformation. He was given a Fenton Thermos and an HTR 16 plasma blaster.

Lincoln was now ready to fight ghosts.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue. I'm going to start working on a series where Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Dani and Lincoln and his friends and sisters are gonna fight the ghosts of Danny Phantom. I'm gonna work on the first part of this coming up. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	439. Night of The Living Meat

It starts in the Gotham Royal York suburb of Danny Fenton's Home town of Amity Park, Michigan.

Me: So this is Amity Park.

Danny: Yep. It's home sweet home.

Me: And it's a suburb of Gotham Royal York. It's amazing.

Varie: It sure is. Funny thing is it's right across the street from the Gotham Royal York Middle School.

Lincoln: Yeah. I never even knew it was that close to Lynn's school.

Aylene: Me neither.

Sam M: Our city is practically right across the street from you guys.

Jazz: It sure is. It's like all of our cities are now becoming one.

Me: It does feel that way.

Nico: That is cool.

Me: It sure is. Hey Nico, were the Ichijouji's upset when they found out you killed Ken?

Nico: Upset was an understatement. But the Digidestined stood up for me.

FLASHBACK

T.K.: You really need to back off, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji!

Ken's dad: Have you forgotten what your friend did to our son?!

Nico: Ok, it's obvious you two are upset. So...

Ken's mom: Upset is when someone gets our order wrong at a restaurant. Upset doesn't even begin to describe how we're feeling towards you, murderer!

Cody H.: Hey! We're gonna ask you two one last time! Back. Off.

Ken's dad: You back off!

Davis: We're not going anywhere! Nico did what he had to do!

Yolei: We're not happy that Ken's dead either! But we are happy to still be alive! You should be grateful as well. That we can stand here having this argument at all!

Kari: Besides, Nico killed Ken in self defense. He didn't mean to do it on purpose. The way I see it, Ken's death was an accident!

Ken's mom: Figures that you all would still defend him. Well, congratulations. You've all saved the world. I just hope that it was worth the life of our son!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: They were enraged. I would've done exactly the same thing for you man.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Varie: I'm sorry you had to kill Ken, Nico. He was a ruthless monster that was part of a plot to destroy both worlds and it was an accident.

Nico: Thanks Varie. I know.

Me: Does any of the Digidestined still talk to you?

Nico: Yolei calls me on Skype every now and then. She checks up on me to see how I'm doing.

Me: That's nice of her. I'm glad she's looking out for you.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome man.

We were in Casper High School.

Me: So this is Casper High School.

Danny: Yep. This is our school.

Jazz: It's a great school. But our teacher Mr. Lancer is a strict one.

Tucker: Yeah he is not everyone's cup of tea.

Me: I'll take your word for it Tucker.

Student 1: Hey what's up Danny?

Danny: Not much.

Student 2: Hey it's the ghost hero!

Lots of kids greeted Danny.

Me: Wow! Everybody worships you now Danny.

Danny: Yeah ever since I saved the world from the tyranny of Vlad Plasmius I have been treated with royalty.

Me: I believe it. But don't let it go to your head man.

Sam: He's not.

Me: Well that's a relief.

Dani: That's my cousin for you.

Me: I know and I heard that you became the youngest mayor in the history of the city and the United States, Tucker.

Tucker: That's right. At 14 years old I became the youngest mayor in any city in the United States.

Lincoln: That is so cool Tucker.

Laney: It sure is. I'm so happy for you.

Tucker: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome. Danny when you got your powers who was the first ghost you fought?

Danny: That was the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Lincoln: Lunch Lady Ghost?

Danny: She's the ghost of a cafeteria chef that used to work here at the school.

Sam: She was once an old lunch lady that worked here for 50 years. We don't know what happened to her and we suspect that she died on the job.

Me: Hmm. Let me see here.

I turn on my wrist computer and look up on the internet about her.

Me: Lets see here.

I scroll through names and I found one of interest.

Me: Here it is! He name was Delores MacNugget.

I pull up her profile.

Tucker: That is definitely her.

Danny: I think I know her. She was our cafeteria chef at elementary school.

Jazz: That was someone else Danny.

Me: Interesting. It says here that she vanished while working on the job in the cafeteria 30 years ago. Her body was never found.

Sam M: That's weird.

Jazz: That's unusual. She looks like she cooked really good food. Did they say how she vanished?

Me: Lets see.

I look it up and it said that there was insufficient data.

Me: Not enough data. But maybe we can find out.

* * *

In the kitchen of the cafeteria we were looking for anything that would link to the disappearance of Lunch Lady Delores MacNugget.

Me: Find anything?

Danny: Nope.

Lincoln: Nothing here J.D.

Me: Hmm.

I walked around and I stepped on a tile that was out of balance.

Me: What the?

I lifted the tile up and saw a strange red rock sticking out of the concrete foundation.

Me: That's unusual.

Sam M: I've never seen something like this here before.

Tucker: What do you think it might be?

Lincoln: Only one way to find out. I'm going Ghost!

Lincoln became Lincoln Phantom.

Laney: That is so cool big bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney.

Lincoln went intangible and he phased into the ground and we felt an earthquake and the floor was rising and Lincoln bursted through the floor with a giant red crystal as big as a factory vat.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: What in the world is that!?

Lincoln set it on the ground.

Mr. Lancer came.

Mr. Lancer: What in the world is going on here!?

Me: Mr. Lancer, sorry for all the commotion but we're solving the mystery of the disappearance of Delores MacNugget.

Mr. Lancer: She disappeared 30 years ago.

Sam M: We know.

Me: Yeah. Can you get me a hammer and a chisel?

Lincoln: Here you go J.D.

Lincoln handed me said tools.

Me: Thanks Lincoln.

I walk up to the crystal and feel it.

Me: It's made of crystalized barbecue sauce and meats. Is that even possible?

Laney: Lisa would know about this.

Me: Well. Only one way to find out.

I chip it and it crumbled apart and inside it was a mummified dead body of an old woman.

We gasped!

Me: Whoa!

Mr. Lancer: I don't believe it! It's Delores MacNugget.

Me: She was mummified in crystalized barbecue sauce and meats. Probably by accident.

Danny: But how did this happen to her?

Me: I know one person that can help us with that.

I pull out my cell phone and dialed a number.

Lucy was reading a poetry book at school when her phone rang.

Lucy: Hello?

Me: Lucy it's J.D. We found the mummified remains of Delores MacNugget underneath the kitchen floor in Casper High School.

Lucy: Gasp! I'm on my way J.D.

Lucy turned into a bat and flew towards the school.

Lucy flew in through the cafeteria window and became human and she went into the kitchen.

Lincoln had a puff of blue smoke come out of his mouth.

Lincoln: What was that?

Danny: It's called a Ghost Sense. It lets you know when a ghost is near.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy.

Lucy: Let me see the body.

Me: She's right here Lucy.

Lucy saw the corpse and looked into it's past.

* * *

It was thirty years ago in 1988. Delores was at work when an angry mob of vegetarians armed with pitchforks and torches and they demanded that she change the menu of the school cafeteria and serve only vegetables and fruits on the menu. But Delores refused and the mob was out for blood and they chased her into the kitchen and they pushed her over the edge of a rail and she fell into a vat full of barbecue sauce and mixed meats and she drowned. The school was built over the factory and left untouched for 30 years until today.

* * *

Lucy gasped.

Me: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: She was killed by an angry mob of vegetarians 30 years ago and she drowned in a vat of barbecue sauce and meats.

We gasped in horror!

Mr. Lancer: Oh good lord!

Me: That is a senseless crime! My son is a vegetarian but he wasn't born then.

Sam M: I'm a vegetarian too and I wasn't born back then either. She hates me for trying to change the menu here.

Tucker: I wasn't born back then either.

Danny: That explains her hatred for vegetarians.

Mr. Lancer: Yes. I can't believe that a sweet woman like Delores was killed in such a senseless manor.

Me: And her spirit won't be at rest until all the vegetarians that killed her are either brought to justice or destroyed.

Mr. Lancer: That is horrible. But you all solved a 30-year-old cold case here. Congratulations to you all.

Me: Thanks Mr. Lancer. After we fix all this up lets give Ms. Delores here a proper burial.

I snap my fingers and the kitchen was all fixed and cleaned up.

Lucy: Here's a body bag for you J.D.

Lucy handed me a body bag.

Me: Thanks Lucy.

Me and Lincoln put on gloves and put it in the bag and zip it up. It was taken to the Gotham Royal York Morgue.

Me: I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: No worries J.D.

Danny: Sorry we didn't come to class Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: No worries Danny. I'll consider this as extra credit. It's such a tragedy that this happened to such a sweet woman like Delores.

Me: I know. Her life was snuffed out by the senseless and violent actions of an unruly vegetarian mob.

Nico: That is just completely awful.

Varie: Bunch of monsters.

Laney: Yeah. It's just awful that people will go to great lengths to get what they want and even express their opinions.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Danny, Dani and Lincoln sensed a ghost.

Suddenly we heard screaming coming from the school.

Me: Uh oh!

We go outside and saw numerous students being assaulted by monsters of meat!

Me: What the!?

Lincoln: Monsters of Meat!? What's going on!?

Danny: Uh oh! It's the Lunch Lady Ghost!

We saw an elderly ghost and she had a pink uniform with a white apron and she had green skin and red eyes.

Me: It's Delores MacNugget!

Danny: She was the first ghost I fought after I acquired my powers guys.

Lincoln: I didn't know.

Me: We have to eat her monsters! But lets cook them first.

Laney: That's right, we can't eat them raw. That's botulism and E-coli waiting to happen!

Me: You'll get no argument from me Laney. Lets power and suit up!

Me, Varie and Laney go Super Angel, Nico went Super Saiyan,

Danny: We're going ghost!

Danny, Dani and Lincoln go Ghost, Lucy, Jazz, Sam and Tucker go ghost hunter.

Me: Lets get them!

We dash towards them and fired blasts of fire and energy at the meat monsters.

Me: Lets chow down!

Laney: (Slurps) Lets eat!

We ate the meat monsters.

CHOMP! CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP! GULP!

Me: Mm-mwah! Perfection!

Lucy: Delicious.

Danny: You said it.

Tucker: Why didn't you just do this the first time?

Danny: Because she didn't have Meat Minions back then.

Sam: He's got you there.

I face the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Me: Delores MacNugget.

Lunch Lady Ghost: That's right dear. The famous J.D. Knudson.

Me: That's correct. We can help you Delores. We found your body and we know what happened. You were senselessly killed by a mob of angry vegetarians.

Lunch Lady Ghost: That's right. I was killed by those monsters.

Me: I know how you feel Delores. What they did 30 years ago was absolutely despicable. I don't care what food to eat. I eat everything.

Lincoln: It's true Delores.

Me: Plus you can't lash out against all vegetarians for everything they did. They were just voicing their opinions.

Lunch Lady Ghost: That doesn't give them the right to do what they did to me!

Lincoln: You're right Delores. They'll get what they deserve and they need to go to prison! But we don't know where they are!

Lunch Lady Ghost: Then I will find them!

Lunch Lady Ghost then called all the meat in the building and it merged with her and she became a gigantic meat monster!

Me: Holy Mother of All Biscuits and Gravy!

Lincoln: She's gigantic!

Me: We're gonna need some help!

I press a button on a call watch and the Avengers came!

Black Panther: That thing is huge!

Lunch Lady Ghost: More pests!

Falcon: I'll turn you into fried chicken!

Lunch Lady Ghost ate Falcon.

Black Panther: FALCON! NO!

Lunch Lady Ghost: Not so fun when one of you gets eaten, isn't it?!

Lunch Lady Ghost was interrupted when something began pushing inside her meat form. After a few minutes, Falcon came flying out of the meat monsters stomach.

Winter Soldier: You alright, buddy?

Falcon: You know what? Maybe I should start eating some veggies in addition to meat!

Me: That was awesome! I love how you did the Alien Chestburster thing.

Falcon: Thanks J.D.

Me: We need to cook the meat and eat it!

Lincoln fired lightning and Laney fired fire and I fired fire.

Some of the meat was cooked and we ate it.

Ben arrived.

Ben: Let me help out!

Ben became Eatle.

Ben: EATLE!

Me: A Beatlmand!

(Note: I don't know what Eatle's species is so I made it up)

Eatle: That's right J.D.

Eatle ate some of the meat and fired energy blasts from it's horn and burned her apart.

Me: Nice shooting!

Eatle: Thanks.

Rolf and Ed came and they were eating the meat on her. She formed more meat minions and they were eating them.

Me: Wow! This is turning into a battle between Vegetarians and Carnivores!

Nicole: (Offscreen) You said it dad!

Nicole flew in and ate all the meat off of Delores.

Nicole: (LOUD BURP) Whoops. Excuse me.

Me: You're excused Nicole.

Danny: Now you need to go back to the kitchen!

Me: I agree.

I fired my Fenton Thermos and suck her into it and put the cap back on.

Dani: That'll teach her for making the reputation of lunch ladies everywhere look bad!

Lincoln: You said it Dani.

We powered down and everyone cheered wildly for us.

Me: I'm sorry Delores. But your meat is really delicious and if I could I would've turned back the clock and saved you from the horrible fate that you were given. Bunch of cabbage-kissers! No offense Sam.

Sam M: None taken.

Jazz: I can't believe that Delores wants to get revenge on all vegetarians.

Black Panther: Same here. It's not right at all.

Me: Yeah.

?: Hey dweebs!

We saw Dash Baxter coming.

Me: And you are?

Dash: The name's Dash Baxter and you all are dead!

Me: I heard you love to bully Danny.

Dash: That's right and you are gonna be dead when I...

POW!

I punch him in the face and give him a nasty black eye.

Me: No one is touching Danny or his family and friends on our watch!

Dani: Yeah so get lost pukehead!

Me: Nice one Dani.

Dani: Thanks.

Sam M: You've tormented us for far too long Dash so beat it!

Tucker: Yeah! So get lost!

Me: Unless you want to die by my hands.

Dash: You will pay for this!

Mr. Lancer: I don't think so Mr. Baxter. I've been reviewing everything you've done over the course of your career here and you have been bullying Danny Fenton more than anyone else. So I'm giving you 8 weeks of In-School Suspension.

Dash: What!?

Mr. Lancer: And you can kiss that jacket good-bye.

We smirk at him and laugh at him.

Me: Stinks to be you loser!

Danny: I've been wanting this to happen to him for a while.

Lincoln: Well you got your wish Danny.

Me: What a dork!

Dash: You will pay for deadson!

Me: Your brother blows poop bubbles!

We laugh at him and what I said.

However unknown to us in Locker 724, there was an eerie presence.

Voice: Bulllliiieeesss.

* * *

After we put Delores in the Ghost Zone we settled down to some dinner.

Nico got a call.

Nico: Oh please excuse me.

Me: Certainly.

Nico left and he had a Skype call from Yolei.

Yolei: Hey Nico.

Nico: Oh hey Yolei.

Yolei: So how are things in Royal York for you?

Nico: Pretty good. I got myself a girlfriend. And all of my new friends don't think of me as a murderer. (smiles sadly) Kinda reminds me of how you and the others stood by my side even after all that went down.

Yolei (sighs): Look, I know killing Ken was tough. But you made the right decision, even if it was an accident.

Nico: Well, I'm not so sure about that. Even after all these years, I still keep replaying Ken's death in my head. Maybe there was another way to stop him.

Yolei (smiles warmly at me): Look, if you hadn't killed Ken, all of us and the Digimon probably wouldn't be alive right now. So please stop beating yourself up, ok?

Nico: Thanks Yolei.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This is the first chapter in the Danny Phantom Series in progress. NicoChan11 and I put it together. Thanks man as usual. We have a lot of ghosts ahead of us and Halloween is just right around the corner. So get ready for a bunch of SCARY ADVENTURES! (EVIL LAUGHTER) Enjoy and let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	440. Assault on The Evil Dragon Castle

It starts in Lucy's room at the estate and Brittney was singing a song as a vicious lightning storm formed in an illusion. She was singing Gravity of Love by Enigma.

Brittney: (Singing Divinely)

"O Fortuna velut Luna" _["O Fortune like the Moon"]_

Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in.  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace for a new start.  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal.  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

(Lightning struck ferociously in the sky as the Sun was setting behind her)

"O Fortuna velut Luna"

The path of excess leads to the tower of Wisdom

Try to think about it...

That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love

"O Fortuna velut Luna"

Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice.  
But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.

"O Fortuna velut Luna"  
"O Fortuna velut Luna"

The song ended and Lucy, Haiku and the goths cheered.

Lucy: That was amazing Brittney.

Brittney: I've always known that song for a long time Lucy. It's been with me before I embraced the Gothic subculture.

Haiku: That is a cool song.

Shannon: It sure is.

Lana then came in.

Lana: Guys there's a strange story on the news you got to see!

* * *

In the Living Room on the TV we saw a strange story.

Katherine: This is Katherine Mulligan reporting where a ferocious fire-breathing dragon is wreaking havoc in the middle of the city!

Brittney: Oh man! We got to go stop it now! Goths of Darkness lets move out!

Brittney, Shannon, Maggie, Haiku, Lucy, Raven, Wednesday, and Laney spread their wings and Marie K.L. and Meg rode on Marianas to the city.

They were in the city and they saw a pink dragon with green eyes, pink feather wings and a breath-taking appearance.

Brittney: That is a beautiful Dragon.

Wednesday: It sure is.

Raven: Why would a dragon attack the city like this?

Lucy: Very good question Rachel. Lets find out.

Maggie then noticed a strange amulet around the dragon's neck.

Maggie: Wait! That amulet. I've seen it before.

Maggie then pulled out a book about legendary and mystical artifacts. She found a surprising discovery.

Maggie: Here it is. It's the Cursed Amulet of Aragon. According to myth it is an amulet that has the power to transform anyone into a dragon. But the transformation can only happen when the person is under intense emotions like rage, anger or when they're mad.

Lucy: Gasp! That sounds like a very dangerous medallion.

Marianas: It is. We dragons greatly fear that amulet. It's been that way for thousands of years.

Marie K.L.: We have to remove that amulet from its neck.

Maggie: That's the only way to return the wearer to normal.

Brittney: Well then let me do it.

Brittney flew in and grabbed the amulet.

The dragon changed back and it was a girl with brown hair and she had pink and white clothes, yellow shorts and pink boots. She was unconscious.

Marianas: Great job Brittney.

Brittney: Thanks Marianas. Lets get her back to the estate.

They did so.

* * *

Back in the estate they watched over her and she started to stir.

Brittney: She's coming around.

She woke up.

?: What happened?

Brittney: This amulet changed you into a dragon when you got angry.

Brittney showed the amulet to her.

?: Who are you all?

Brittney: We are the Goths of Darkness of Gotham Royal York. I'm Brittney Knudson.

Lucy: I'm Lucy Loud.

Maggie: I'm Maggie Loud.

Haiku: I'm Haiku Loud.

Wednesday: I'm Wednesday Addams Loud.

Shannon: I'm Shannon Sanderson Deluth Loud.

Marie K.L.: I'm Marie Kanker Loud.

Raven: I'm Rachel Roth, but everyone calls me Raven.

Laney: And I'm Laney Loud. I hang out with everyone.

Kari: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Kari Kamiya.

Brittney: Pleasure to meet you Kari. Nico told us all about you and how you all destroyed MaloMyotismon.

Kari: Yes you know Nico?

Laney: We sure do. He told us everything that happened and how he killed Ken. That scarred him for life.

Kari: Yeah but I'm glad he's doing all right.

Raven: Yeah.

Me, Nico and Vince came in.

Me: Hey guys we're home.

Nico: It was an aw... Kari?

Kari: Nico!

They hugged.

Nico: Kari it's awesome to see you here.

Kari: Same here.

Me: So you are Kari Kamiya.

Kari: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: Pleasure's all mine.

Vince: Same here Kari.

Nico: So what brings you here to Michigan?

Kari: I didn't come here on my own accord. This amulet made me transform into a dragon and I went on a rampage and flew here.

Me: That's weird.

Brittney: This amulet is the Cursed Amulet of Aragon. And it turns the wearer into a dragon when they get angry.

Me: That's a deadly thing.

Vince: It sure is.

Danny: Aragon? That monster dark dragon tyrant ghost prince?

Sam M: I remember him. He and our friend Princess Dora kidnapped me to make me his bride in a forced marriage.

Tucker: That guy is a monster.

Jazz: That's what I heard.

Me: He must be really ruthless.

Danny: "Ruthless" is an understatement for him. He is so despicable, vile, and so tyrannical that he will kill anyone to get what he wants.

Me: That's terrible Danny.

Sam M: Princess Dorathea or Dora as she's called is our friend and she has helped us a lot.

Varie: I believe it.

Kari: What's this about ghosts?

Me: We've had a lot of awesome and powerful adventures over the years Kari and it's all amazing.

Aylene: Some of the adventures are ones we can't even begin to imagine.

Kari: I've heard about all of them all over the news and how they have affected the world.

Lincoln: Yeah. We've been all over the planet and learned about all kinds of things and did all sorts of amazing adventures and even been all over the universe.

Laney: It's true.

Kari: Wow. That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: We'll talk about the rest of our adventures later. Right now we need to get ready.

Danny: That's right. We need to destroy Aragon and make him pay for everything he did to us.

All right lets head to Lisa's lab.

We did so.

* * *

In Lisa's lab we stood by the portal into the Ghost Zone. Jazz brought out the Fenton Ghost Cruiser. Their personal cruiser for the Ghost Zone.

Me: Okay now Danny you're gonna have to take us to where the Castle of Aragon is. We don't know all about the Ghost Zone like you guys do.

Danny: Okay I can do that.

Kari: Wait, where's Gatomon?

Me: I think she's back in Japan. Let me call her for you.

I get into a stance and pull out my digivice and a Gatomon card.

Me: (Echoing) DIGIMON SUMMON: GATOMON!

I scan the card and a portal appeared and out came Gatomon.

Gatomon: Wow! That was a rush.

Kari: Gatomon!

Gatomon: Kari!

They hugged and were reunited.

Gatomon: I'm glad you're all right.

Kari: Thanks Gatomon.

Lola and Lana squealed when they saw Gatomon and they hugged her.

Lola: Gatomon is so cute!

Lana: She's adorable!

Me: Okay you two let her go. We need to get to work.

Lana: Oh right.

Me: Come on guys. Lets go dethrone a king!

Everyone: YEAH!

Danny: Wait guys. Once we go into the Ghost Zone we'll be like ghosts like they are here on Earth.

Me: Thanks for the heads up Danny.

Lucy: I have a spell that will make us fight them.

Me: Great Lucy.

She casted the spell and we were given the ability to fight ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

Me: Awesome. Lets go guys.

Danny, Dani & Lincoln: WE'RE GOING GHOST!

Danny, Dani and Lincoln went Phantom. We went into the Ghost Zone.

Once inside the Ghost Zone, Nico pulled out his Digivice.

Nico: Lets digivolve Poromon!

Poromon: Right!

A beam of Light enveloped Poromon.

Poromon: POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Hawkmon.

Hawkmon: (Echoing) HAWKMON!

Then he went into the Champion Level.

Hawkmon: HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) AQUILAMON!

Kari: Lets show that king a thing or two Gatomon!

Gatomon: You got it Kari.

A powerful beam of pink light hit Gatomon and she digivolved.

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to...

She became the beautiful Angewomon!

Angewomon: (Echoing) ANGEWOMON!

Me: Lets have three more Digimon join the party! (Echoing) DIGIMON SUMMON! ZHUQIAOMON, LILLYMON AND KAZEMON!

Zhuqiaomon, Lillymon and Kazemon arrived.

Zhuqiaomon: We got your call J.D. We haven't seen each other in a while.

Me: I know my sovereign and I'm sorry. We have a tyrannical ghost prince to overthrow and kill.

Lillymon: But we can't kill ghosts.

Me: Actually we can. Lucy here has the power to kill evil spirits.

Kazemon: Oh this I got to see.

Scarlet Witch was with us.

Scarlet Witch: Are we ready?

Me: We sure are. Danny lead the way.

Danny: Right. We got a prince to dethrone!

We flew towards Aragon's evil castle. As we were going we saw that the Ghost Zone was as vast as the endless reaches of space.

Me: Wow. This place goes on forever. It's hard to imagine that it's home to ghosts of all kinds.

Brittney: No kidding dad. This is amazing.

Lucy: I would call this place my home away from home.

Haiku: Me too.

Raven: This is unbelievable. The Monks of Azarath never mentioned this place.

Scarlet Witch: I don't think they would ever know about a place like this.

Zhuqiaomon: We have known about the Ghost Zone for years. The Sovereign have known about it ever since we were created.

Lillymon: This is all amazing.

Kazemon: It sure is.

Danny: When I first came here it was a nightmare. I was captured by the vigilante prison warden ghost Walker.

Me: I remember him. We'll have to deal with him later.

Laney: This place is amazing. I can't believe that so many ghosts live here.

Sam M: It is amazing.

We then came across a maze tunnel with staircases in all directions.

Me: Wow. It's like we're going through the famous maze painting by M.C. Escher - Relativity.

Laney: It sure feels that way. That's one of my favorite paintings.

Zhuqiaomon: This is all a magnificent feat that the Ghost Zone has.

Kari: It sure is.

Angewomon: This is all a huge mystery for all of us.

Aquilamon: Agreed. The castle must not be that far away.

Kari then felt a pain in her head.

Nico: You alright, Kari?

Kari: I'm fine, Nico. I just have this feeling growing inside me.

Danny: Guys we're here.

We saw up ahead an evil castle with a dead forest surrounding it and it was covered by dark clouds.

Me: So that's Aragon's Kingdom.

Brittney: There's a lot of evil coming from it.

Laney: I can feel it Brittney.

Me: All right then. Lets power up guys!

Me, Varie, Laney, and Brittney went Super Angel, Nico went Super Saiyan, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Maggie, Haiku and Shannon spread their wings and Sam, Tucker and Jazz got their weapons ready and Aylene spread her wings and had her sword ready. Ed became Edzilla and Eddy had his wings spread.

Me: Lets get him!

Edzilla: SMASH DRAGONS!

Zhuqiaomon: (Echoing) BLAZING HELIX!

Zhuqiaomon fired a huge stream of fire in a helix formation at the castle.

Lillymon: (ECHOING) FLOWER CANNON!

Lillymon fired an energy blast from a cannon in the shape of a flower.

Kazemon: (Echoing) HURRICANE WAVE!

Kazemon fired a blast of tornadic wind from her fingertips.

Angewomon: (Echoing) CELESTIAL ARROW!

Angewomon fired an energy arrow from a bow on her arm.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) BLAST RINGS!

Aquilamon fired a blast of ringed energy from his mouth.

The blasts hit the castle at the same time and it exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion blew the whole castle apart and Aragon came out and he was not happy when he saw us.

Aragon: You!

Me: That's right. Us. Your reign of terror is over Aragon.

Aragon was enraged and he became a dark dragon. His dragon form was very similar to Maleficent's evil dragon form.

(LOUD ROAR)

Me: Whoa! What a monster dragon!

Scarlet Witch: No kidding!

Me: Lets destroy him!

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Lets go!

Ben: Let's get him!

Ben became Ultimate Swampfire.

Ben: ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!

Me: An Evolved Methanosian!

Ultimate Swampfire: That's right.

Aragon fired a blast of blue fire at him and Nico fired a blast of water at his fire and extinguished it.

Me: My grandmother shoots better than you!

I fired an energy blast and blew his wings off.

He roared in excruciating pain!

(LOUD ROAR)

Lincoln: Your breath is just as bad as your ego!

Lincoln fired a blast of Lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Scarlet Witch: Lets use that combo we worked on Raven.

Raven: You got it Scarlet.

Scarlet Witch and Raven fired a red black energy dragon at Aragon.

Scarlet Witch & Raven: BLACK ROSE DRAGONSTORM!

Aragon blew blue fire at the dragon but it dissolved it and it hit Aragon and burned him in a huge explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ultimate Swampfire fired blasts of blue fire at Aragon and burned him bad.

Kari the grabbed her head in pain.

Me: Kari what's wrong?

Kari: I can't control the dragon within me!

Me: Yes you can Kari! You have the power to tame the beast within you. You can do it Kari. I believe in you!

When I said those words something changed inside her.

Deep in her subconscious she was talking to her dragon form.

Kari: Chemera, We have to work together to destroy Aragon once and for all.

Chemera: Yes I know and Aragon has made a complete and total mockery of us dragons for centuries and he must be stopped at all costs. It's time for humans and dragons to work together.

Kari: Lets do it.

They fistpumped and they were enveloped in a blinding pink light.

In the ghost zone Kari's amulet changed into the Crest of Light and she started to change. Her eyes became blue and slit, her teeth became fanged, she grew horns from her head, her skin became pink and scaly, she grew wings from her back, her hands and feet grew claws and she grew a long pink tail with yellow spikes. She became a beautiful dragon!

Me: Wow!

Angewomon: Kari is that you!?

Dragon Kari: Yes Angewomon it is me. I now have full control.

Me: I knew you can do it Kari.

Dragon Kari: Ed, it's alright. I'm me again!

Edzilla: ED NOT THAT STUPID! DRAGON GIRL WILL BE SMASHED! (punches Kari some more)

Danny: Ed! Just this once, don't smash!

Edzilla: AW! BUT PUNY DRAGON!

Eddy (sternly): Lumpy!

Edzilla (pouts): Fine! (reverts back to Ed)

Me: Good boy Ed.

Dragon Kari: Thanks J.D. and you too Eddy.

Nico: Lets show him no mercy!

Kari breathed a huge blast of pink fire at Aragon and it burned him bad.

Sam rallied up the citizens and formed a revolt against Aragon.

Nico swooped in and grabbed Aragon's amulet. He changed back to his human self.

Me: Leave him to me guys. He's mine.

I fly down and land on the ground.

Me: It's over Aragon. Your reign of terror is finished.

Aragon: No! I will never be finished! You all ruined everything!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so. You've tormented these people for far too long Aragon and now it will end for you!

Aragon: Not if I take you with me to Hell!

Me: So be it!

I unsheathe my sword and he did the same and we ran and clashed. We were having a majorly violent sword fight and massive amounts of sparks were flying everywhere and setting the forest on the land on fire. It was like a battle in the very darkness of Hell.

We were facing each other.

Aragon: I hate you J.D.!

My aura flared up.

Me: Your hatred only makes me more powerful.

I punch him in the face and send him crashing into a tree. Ultimate Swampfire fired blasts of fire at Aragon and burned him.

Me: You are no prince Aragon.

Aragon heard that and he was infuriated.

Aragon: What did you say to me!?

Me: You are no prince. All you are is nothing but a ruthless and arrogant tyrant that delights in seeing others suffer for you own selfish desires! Your power is now nothing compared to that of an angel.

Then something in Aragon snapped and he screamed in an incredibly massive explosion of insane anger and rage! He then grabbed his sword and went at me and we resumed clashing and we were going at it with extreme speed and ferocity. Then as he clashed with my sword again he broke his sword on my blade and I sheathed my sword and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face.

He got up and went at me again and I dodged him and kicked him in the back. He crashed into a burning tree and it crashed onto him. Aragon got up and he was getting madder and madder by the second at an incredibly insane level.

Aragon: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOOOOUUUUU!

My aura flared up to an extreme level.

Me: You can hate me all you want but all you're doing is making me more powerful.

We clashed in a ferocious fistfight and it was a brutal and savage clash of the titans. It was a ferocious and vicious fight. None of the both of us were willing to give up until one of us dies. Massive fiery explosions and thunderous shockwaves were decimating the area and the power of our fight was being felt all throughout the Ghost Zone. Lightning from our punches struck separate islands all over the area. It was shaking the very fabric of the universe in its entirety. I punch him in the face and we both unleash a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs and kicks and we were really destroying each other. But I dodged all of his attacks and more. We fired energy blasts and more at each other and massive explosions destroyed everything around us. We were now flying over the kingdom in the Ghost Zone and it was a really ferocious fight.

Sam then fired a blast from her energy blaster and Jazz fired her energy bazooka and they hit Aragon and I stabbed him in the chest and when I pull my arm out a massive blast of black lightning hit him.

Lucy: Never again will you terrorize the lives of ghosts and people everywhere!

Aragon screamed in excruciating pain as he was being destroyed completely.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there you pathetic son of a (Censored)!

Aragon's spirit was killed by Lucy Loud, the slayer of evil spirits.

Aragon was destroyed completely. His spirit no longer exists.

Me: It's over guys! We won!

We all cheered wildly.

The Reign of Terror of Aragon had been silenced forever and he will never terrorize his people or the Ghost Zone ever again.

Princess Dorothea was now made Queen and she was a really benevolent queen that was pure good.

Queen Dora: Thank you so much for helping us destroy my brother Aragon.

Me: It was our pleasure your majesty. If anyone deserved to be destroyed it was Aragon the Terrible.

Queen Dora laughed.

Queen Dora: That's a good name for him.

* * *

Later we were back in the living room and we were sitting on the couch watching TV and playing board games.

Lincoln: That was awesome.

Dani: It sure was Lincoln. I'm glad we killed Aragon.

Kari: Me too Dani. It's awful that he wanted to rule the Ghost Zone with an iron fist.

Me: Yeah.

Nico: So what did you think about all this Kari?

Kari: It was amazing Nico. It's hard to imagine that you all have done so much.

Me: We get that a lot Kari.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Laney: By the way Danny were there other Ghost Hunters out to destroy the Ghost Zone?

Danny: Yes there were Laney. Our most deadliest enemy ghost hunter organization was the Guys in White. They are these men that wear these White Tuxedoes and they want to destroy the Ghost Zone.

Me: But if they did then they would destroy the Earth too.

Danny: Yeah. After I saved the world from Plasmius' plans Guys in White were trying to experiment on the ghosts of America's Founding Fathers and Valerie reported this and got them arrested for treason.

Laney: That's awful.

Varie: I agree. Messing around with all of America's history is treachery to our country and I wouldn't be surprised that they got the chair for it.

Lincoln: Me too.

Aylene: Lets hope so.

Me: Same here. But great job guys.

We were watching TV until it was time for dinner. Kari Kamiya is living with us from now on and so is Gatomon.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This is Part 2 of my Danny Phantom Series. I hated Aragon for his cruel and malevolent ways and they were absolutely despicable. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas and lines for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is the nerdy ghost Sidney Poindexter who hates all bullies with a vengeance like I do. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	441. Vigilantism of Sidney Poindexter

It starts at Casper High and Me, Varie, Aylene, Lincoln, Lori, Lana and the Fenton Team are walking down the hall.

Me: Another day at Casper High.

Lori: This is a nice school. It's literally much different than ours in Gotham Royal York.

Lana: It sure is big sis.

Dash: Hey Fenturd!

Dash came and he was infuriated.

Me: Dash. What an unpleasant surprise.

Dash: I'll pulverize you into bloody mush for ruining my life!

Danny: You brought all that on yourself Dash.

Dash: I'll show you deadbeat!

I punch him in the face.

POW!

I send him crashing into a locker and he landed on the floor and the door fell and hit his head.

CLANG!

Mr. Lancer came.

Mr. Lancer: You're in trouble again Mr. Baxter.

Mr. Lancer grabs him by the ear and pulls him.

Dash: You will pay for this! I will kill you and eat your heart and crush your head and splatter your blood and brains all over the place! **_I SWEAR IT!_**

Me: Ah your brother chews on whale barnacles!

We all laugh at him.

I then see a mirror in the locker.

Me: I wonder what this mirror is for.

Danny, Lincoln and Dani's ghost senses activate and the mirror in the locker glows and out came a nerdy kid ghost.

Danny: Sidney Poindexter.

Lincoln: Who's he?

Me: Let me see here.

I look him up on my arm computer and found some surprising information.

Me: Here it is. Sidney Poindexter. He once attended Casper High School back in the 1950's over 60 years ago. He was the victim of bullying around the clock and was shoved into his locker, locker number 724 more times than anybody else could count. He was also the victim of so many cruel pranks that nobody can even fathom the torment he went through here and that makes me really sick!

Sidney: You're telling me J.D. But it's an honor to meet you though. We have heard all over the Ghost Zone about you all.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Sidney.

Sidney: You too. Danny I'm sorry I mistook you for a bully.

Danny: It's all right Sidney. I forgive you.

Me: Cool. I can't believe that those kids back all those decades ago did all that stuff to you. If I could turn back the clock I would gladly pulverize all those menacing kids into mush for you.

Sidney: Thanks J.D. but that's not needed. When I died I made it my mission to defend all the nerdy kids from bullies like those two big brutes.

Tucker: You mean like Dash Baxter and his best friend Kwan?

Sidney: Exactly.

Me: Yeah. Some bullies can never be reformed through normal methods and juvenile correctional facilities and they can never learn from their mistakes. They think they're so much better than everybody else that they think that they can get away with anything.

Varie: Yeah. That's sick.

Aylene: You'll get no argument from me Varie.

Lori: If I saw someone bullying someone I would literally turn them into a human pretzel!

Lana: I would smash their faces in and have Lola drive over them with her Princess Car!

Me: Well said girls.

Lincoln: I know how you feel Sidney. My sister Luan was bullied for her braces, Lucy was bullied because of her dark appearance and style and Laney was bullied for the sheer pleasure of it.

Laney: It's true Sidney and I killed my bully twice.

Sidney: His name was Chandler Henderson right?

Laney: Yes. How did you know that?

Sidney: His evil spirit is in the Ghost Zone.

Me: Is he royalty over there?

Sidney: No he is far worse than that. He's terrorizing the elementary school across the way from the Casper High School in the Ghost Zone.

Me: Even in death he still delights in seeing people suffer.

Sidney: That's right. I've always been able to stop him. But after our last fight he fled and we have no idea where he is in the Ghost Zone.

Laney: So my old nemesis is coming back.

Me: We won't let him touch you Laney. Maybe we can help you Sidney.

Sidney: Thanks J.D. But lets stop these bullies here.

Me: You read my mind. Danny besides Dash who also picked on you?

Danny: Kwan. He's Dash's best friend and he supports him.

Me: Well then. It's payback time.

We were on the warpath. Dash just came out of the Principals office when suddenly Dash had a kick me sign placed on his back. Star saw this and she came up to him and she kicked him in the butt.

WHAK!

Dash: OW!

Star: Loser!

Sidney saw Star and almost instantly he was hit with Cupid's arrow.

Me: Looks like someone is in love.

Sidney: You're right J.D. I'm in love with her. (Points to Star)

Danny: Oh that's Star. She is one of the popular ones.

Sidney: She's beautiful.

Me: Lets get you two hooked up later.

Sidney: But I'm too nervous.

Me: Don't be man. Lets work on it later.

Star punched Dash in the face.

POW!

Sam M: Nice one Star.

Star: Thanks Sam.

We had Dash cornered and we were ready to pulverize them.

Me: Welcome to the corner of pay and back.

Danny: I've been wanting to do this for a long time.

Kwan came and grabbed Dash.

Kwan: Dash this way!

Dash: I know a good hiding place!

They ran and we followed them. We saw them go into the janitors closet.

* * *

Kwan: Dash! Hiding in the janitor's closet isn't going to save us from harm's way once Fenton and his friends eventually find us!

Dash: Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months worth of food for when the heat gets turned up. [eats a big of chips.] They'll forget about us in no time.

Kwan: How'd you manage to get this much food in here?

Dash: Being the quarterback has its advantages.

Me: (From outside) We know you guys are in there. Come on and fight us like men.

Dash: Never!

Me: Have it your way.

* * *

We waited and they were not coming out.

Me: They're not coming out guys.

Star: Kwan is such a coward.

Sidney: You said it Star. By the way my name is Sidney Poindexter.

Star: (Gasp) You're the ghost of the kid from the 1950's.

Sidney: That's right.

Star: Oh Sidney. (Hugs him) I'm so sorry you were bullied all those years.

Sidney: It's all right Star. But thanks for your concern.

Star: You're welcome Sidney and I think you are really cute.

Sidney: (Blushes) Thanks Star.

Kwan: (From the closet, Betrayed) Star... why?

Star (to Kwan): We're through, you and me! I got someone else now. Someone better!

Me: Whoa! That's a harsh breakup. But he deserves it.

Lana: You said it.

Lori: Yeah. Kwan and you are not perfect for each other Star. But I'm getting married to Bobby soon.

Sam M: We heard about that. Congratulations Lori.

Lori: Thanks Sam.

Me: Well they're not coming out. Want to get some grub?

Danny: You know it. Lets go to the Nasty Burger.

Laney: Sure. I want to see how it compares to our favorite restaurant the Burpin Burger.

Danny: Okay.

We left.

* * *

We went to the Nasty Burger and it was just as good as the Burpin Burger. Valerie Gray was with us.

Me: Mmm. Delicious.

Laney: It sure is.

Sidney: I haven't had food this good in 60 years.

Star: I'll bet.

Me: No offense Star but I'm glad you left Kwan. He and Dash are total jerks.

Star: None taken J.D. and yes I'm glad too.

Jazz: That's good.

Lana: Same here.

Lincoln: Yeah. Our buddy and best friend Vince works at the Burpin Burger in the middle of the city and he makes great burgers.

Star: That's what we heard.

Sidney: I also heard from a source that your little sister works at an underwater restaurant.

Laney: That's our youngest sibling Lily. She works at the Krusty Krab 2.

Me: She's a great fry cook.

Sidney: That's what I heard.

Valerie: You guys have a lot of talent in some amazing things.

Me: Thanks Valerie. I heard from Danny that you are a really good Ghost Hunter.

Valerie: Yep. I have awesome Ghost Armor.

Me: That's amazing. We'll have to see it sometime.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 10 Days Later.

* * *

We waited some more outside the janitors closet. We were playing card games and board games. I was playing poker with Sam.

Me: It's been 10 days. They should just accept their fates like men.

Sam M: Yeah.

We were playing for candy.

Me: Lets hope he doesn't starve himself in there.

Danny: C'mon, Dash! It's been 10 days now. You and Kwan better come out.

Dash: Forget it! We're not getting beat up!

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Baxter, you two have probably run out of food by now. Just take your beatings like men and then we'll give you two something to eat!

Me: Yeah come out and take your lumps you mommas boy! (Giggles) I have always wanted to say that.

We laugh at him.

But then something snapped inside Dash when he heard me say that.

Me: (Senses something) Uh oh! Lets get out of the way!

Danny: Why?

Me: Just do it guys!

We did so and when we got away Dash busted through the closet door like a mad cow and he had eyes full of blazing hatred aimed at me! He was like Lola but without the Fire Powers!

Dash: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) NO ONE! CALLS! ME! A! MOOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAASSSSS BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!

He was so enraged that it was unbelievable and he charged at me like a wild animal and we fought ferociously. Me and Dash got into an extremely savage fist fight. But in the end I came out on top by punching him in the face and kicking him in the nose. He had stars and footballs spiraling around his head. Sidney gave Dash an atomic wedgie and turned it into an irreversible super-ultra-mega wedgie.

Sidney: That'll teach you ya big bully!

Me: You said it Sidney.

I punch Dash in the head and he was in a stupid comedic state. I blow on his face and he was knocked down.

Me: Never mess with people like us. (Blows on Knuckles)

Nico: What a loser.

Me: You said it Nico. (We high five)

Dash and Kwan were expelled from Casper High School for bullying Danny.

* * *

Later we went into the Ghost Zone and saw an exact replica of Royal Woods Elementary before it became Gotham Royal York Elementary.

Me: Weird. This looks like our elementary school.

Sidney: Yes. This is your school but it's from the 1950's.

Lincoln: I didn't know that.

Laney: Me neither.

We go into the school and saw the kids hanging out.

Me: Boy it's like a blast from the past.

Sam M: It sure does feel like it. It feels like we've gone back in time.

Tucker: That's exactly what it feels like.

Danny: So Lincoln what was this Chandler Henderson kid like?

Lincoln: He was the meanest and nastiest popular kid in our school and he would always do anything to get what he wanted.

Laney: But that's not the worst part of it.

Sam M: What happened Laney?

Laney: I stood up to him and got my revenge on him for bullying me. But as we fought I inadvertently made him reveal his most diabolical plot.

Star: What happened?

Sidney: I heard he was gonna burn down the whole elementary school, kill all the kids and frame J.D. for the crime.

Me: That's right. But we stopped him and had him arrested. He was expelled and sent to a maximum security insane asylum for life.

Laney: Yes. But then he busted out and he came after me to get revenge. But the worst part was that he sold his soul to the Devil for the power to kill me. I fought him at my maximum power and Riley got her powers that day when she saw me fighting. The necklace he got was the source of his power and I took it and shattered it into a million pieces. But as a result the deal he made was broken. The Devil killed him and he disintegrated into a pile of dust and blew away into the wind. I killed him.

Star: Whoa! Laney that's horrible.

Lincoln: It was awful. But Chandler got what he deserved.

Sidney: He sure did. But we here in the Ghost Zone have a strong connection to the Afterlife. Chandler's deeds were so incredibly vile that not even Heaven or Hell would accept him. So he was condemned here to the Ghost Zone for all eternity.

Me: And now he's forever trapped here in Limbo, so to speak. That's weird. So the Ghost Zone is like Purgatory.

Danny: That's how some people view it J.D.

Lori: That is literally weird and amazing at the same time.

Jazz: It sure is Lori.

Me: He should be here somewhere.

Sidney: I know where he is.

Sidney lead us to him and we saw Chandler Henderson being beaten up by a bunch of kids and they were a bunch of kids that Lincoln knew.

Lincoln: Wait a second. I know those kids. Wheeler, Desmond, Ralph!

They saw him.

Ralph: Lincoln Loud Train? Is that you!?

Lincoln: It sure is.

They hugged for the first time in almost 2 years.

Lincoln: I didn't know you guys were dead.

Desmond: Yeah. Chandler Henderson here murdered us in cold blood when he was on the warpath to get his revenge.

Me: What a monster. It's great to see you guys again.

Wheeler: You too J.D. Lori you're just as pretty as I remember.

Lori: Thanks Wheeler.

Laney walked up to Chandler.

Laney: Hello Chandler.

Chandler: Scarfy. You haven't changed at all since we saw each other last.

Laney: Well I'm still kicking. Now you're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer.

Chandler tried to punch Laney but his fist phased right through her.

Chandler: I hate being a ghost! If only I were alive then I would kill you!

Laney: As long as you're a ghost you can't touch me.

Me: I think this fate is perfect for you Chandler and you got what you deserved for selling your soul for power to God's ultimate enemy.

Danny: You brought all that on yourself Chandler and you deserve it.

I punch Chandler in the face and send him crashing into the lockers and through the wall and into a classroom. He was knocked stupid.

Chandler: (Stupidly) Mommy can you please read me the story about the cute pony?

Desmond: That was awesome J.D.

Wheeler: You've gotten stronger J man.

Me: Thanks guys. Years of training and hard work. But Chandler hasn't learned at all.

Ralph: You said it J.D.

Sidney: I'm glad this ruthless bully is being kept in line by you guys.

Wheeler: Thanks Sidney.

* * *

Later we went home and Laney brought her friend Cheryl Henderson with her for some fun.

Cheryl: So I heard you all talked to my brother Laney.

Laney: We sure did. Even though he's dead.

Cheryl: I'm glad he's gone Laney. Thank you for killing him.

Laney: You're welcome Cheryl. I hate Chandler and always will. He made my life a living nightmare and I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Cheryl: You said it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Sidney Poindexter is one of the most interesting Ghosts of Danny Phantom and I think that everything he went through with all the bullies back in the 50's was absolutely disgusting and despicable. I HATE BULLYING WITH A TERRIBLE VENGEANCE AND THEY ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH! Sorry. NicoChan11 gave me the lines and ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is a special chapter and you all with love it. The ghost of Chandler Henderson came out of the blue for me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	442. The Angry Monster House

It starts in the backyard of the Phoenix Storm Estate.

I am straining very hard and the camera zooms out to show that I'm trying to lift up Thor's Hammer. Thor is watching me try and so is everyone else.

Rachel: Come on J.D.! You can do it!

Me: (Grunting) That's easier said... Than done!

I go Super Angel 10,000 but with all my strength it still wasn't enough to even lift it let alone move it. I power down.

Me: Whew! Even with my Super Angel 10,000 power I still wasn't able to lift it.

Ben: Let me see if I can lift it.

Ben became Ultimate Way Big.

Ben: ULTIMATE WAY BIG!

Ultimate Way Big was 500 feet tall and he was huge!

Me: An Evolved To'Kustar! Wow!

Lana: He's huge!

Ultimate Way Big: Lets see how you handle this.

Riley: Go get it Ben!

Ultimate Way Big tried to pick it up but he couldn't even lift it off the ground with the strength of his massive size.

Ultimate Way Big: Oh man. Well I tried.

He reverted back.

Thor: It's a tough feat having to lift my hammer.

Hulk: Let Hulk lift puny hammer.

Hulk tried to lift it up but even with all his strength he couldn't do it.

Me: Good try though Hulk.

Ed: Let Edzilla do it.

Ed became Edzilla and he couldn't do it either.

Edzilla: Hammer heavy.

Sarah: Good try though Ed.

Danny: Let me see if I can lift it. I'm going Ghost!

Danny became Danny Phantom and he tried to lift it up with all is might but to no avali.

Danny powered down and he was panting like crazy.

Danny: That is one heavy hammer.

Nico: Let me have a go.

Nico tried to pick it up be he couldn't even lift it at all.

May: You can do it Nico!

Nico: (Grunting) Yeah! (Goes Super Saiyan)

Nico tried lifting it up with his Super Saiyan strength but it was no use.

Nico powered down.

Nico: That is an amazing hammer Thor.

Thor: Yes. (Picks up hammer) Nobody but me is allowed to lift it.

Lincoln: That is amazing.

Me: Your hammer is an awesome tool for you.

Lisa then came and she was sweating and had a look of alarm on her face.

Lisa: (Panting and hyperventilating) Guys! We have trouble big! It's computer laboratory!

Me: Whoa! Calm down Lisa. Just calm down. Now tell us slowly.

Lisa: Affirmative. Apologies. My computer in my laboratory glowed and then all of a sudden 4 people and Digimon came out.

Kari: It's my friends. They all came here.

Me: Come on!

We go into Lisa's lab and we saw the 4 kids and Digimon.

Nico: T.K., Yolei, Davis and Cody!

Kari: Guys. Thanks goodness you're all here.

T.K.: Kari!

They hugged again.

Patamon: Thank goodness you're all right.

Kari: Thanks Patamon.

Cody H.: Nico it's great to see you again.

Nico: You too Cody.

Armadillomon: Same here Nico. How have you been?

Nico: I've been doing great Armadillomon.

Yolei: Nico!

Nico and Yolei hugged.

Nico: Yolei it's great to see you!

Yolei: You too.

Hawkmon: It's great to see you again Nico.

Nico: You too Hawkmon.

Davis: Nico!

Nico: Davis!

They fistpump.

Nico: It's been a while man.

Davis: It sure has.

Veemon: You're looking great Nico.

Nico: Thanks Veemon.

Me: So these are your friends we heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

T.K.: Same here J.D.

Me: Wait a minute, your brother Matt is the lead singer of the rock band Teenage Wolves! Dude he is a legend in music!

T.K.: I'm glad you like my brothers band.

Me: Thanks man. How did you guys come through the computer?

T.K.: We came here through a Digi-port. It's a gateway that leads both ways into the Digital world and Earth.

Me: That's incredible.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney: Yeah.

At lunch we were having a talk about all the adventures of the Digidestined.

T.K.: So after we defeated the Dark Masters we had to leave the Digital World because we would be stuck there forever.

Kari: Yeah.

Me: And 4 years later the Tyranny of The Digimon Emperor reared its ugly head. Sorry Nico.

Nico: No it's all right J.D.

Cody H.: Yeah. Ken was a monster when he created Kimeramon and he ruined the lives of all Digimon everywhere.

Me: I agree Cody. Ken was a monster that was beyond all form of help and he was a ruthless tyrant. Whether he was a pawn in a dark plan or not he had to be stopped.

Hercules: I agree J.D. He was a monster.

Zoe: Yeah he became a tyrant hellbent on ruling the Digital World with an iron fist. He was also planning to enslave all the Digimon.

Me: You'll get no argument from me Zoe. What a beast.

Kari: Yeah. But he deserved it.

Gatomon: I know. He took my tail ring. But after the fight with MaloMyotismon I got it back.

Nico: I remember that.

Lincoln: We've officially seen the last of Ken the Terrible.

We laugh at that name.

Laney: That's a good one.

Luan: Yeah. Good one Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer.

The computer popped up and on a holographic globe it picked up some supernatural activity in the town of Mayville, Wisconsin.

Me: There's some supernatural activity going down in Mayville, Wisconsin.

Lucy: I wonder what's going on there.

Me: I don't know. But we better go check it out. Danny, Lincoln, Team Phantom, Rachel, Bloom, Nico, Wasp, Ben, Carmen, Wasp, May, Lucy, Eds, Luan, Lori, Lola, Zoe, you all come with me.

Yolei: Let us help out too.

Me: Okay Yolei. Lets go!

We set out for Mayville, Wisconsin.

* * *

We arrived in the dead of night and found the source of the activity. It was coming from an old dilapidated house.

Me: This house looks like it's been here for quite some time.

Rachel: Yeah.

Zoe: Wait a second. I know this house. That's the house of war veteran Horace Nebbercracker. He fought in World War II and he was on the demolition squad. Legends say that this very house is haunted by the spirit of his wife Constance and it grabs anyone that comes near it.

Lori: (Frightened) H... Ha... Haunted!?

Lucy: Wicked.

?: That's what I saw.

We saw 2 boys and a girl. They were D.J. Walters and his best friend Chowder and a girl named Jenny Bennett who is D.J.'s love interest.

Me: You saw that the house is alive?

D.J.: We sure did. Whoa! You're the famous J.D. Knudson and his friends of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. And you are?

D.J.: My name is D.J. Walters and this is my best friend Chowder and this is Jenny Bennett.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Zoe: This house is said to be possessed by the spirit of Horace Nebbercracker's deceased wife Constance.

Jenny: Really? How is that possible?

Zoe: Lots of things can happen when you learn about the worlds of the mystic and the supernatural.

Lucy: That's right.

D.J.: We're gonna go in and see what's going on.

Me: Okay.

I get a call on my cell phone.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

Cleo: (On the phone) J.D. it's Cleo.

Me: Cleo what's up?

Cleo: We have Mr. Nebbercracker here in the hospital. He has an arm injury but he's gonna be all right.

Me: Okay. It's good he's all right. We responded to reports about his house being haunted and we're gonna check it out.

Cleo: Okay. Be careful guys.

Me: Will do.

I hang up.

Me: All right guys. Stay close and be quiet. We're going in. Wasp you go to where Horace Nebbercracker is.

Wasp: Right.

Wasp flew off.

We walk up to the house quietly and go onto the porch and open the door. We go into the house. In the main living room we saw what looked like a beautiful place.

Me: (Whispering) Stay close.

We are ready for anything. I had an energy ball used as a flashlight.

Lucy was using her Demon Eyes and what she saw was terrifying. The house was overflowing with spiritual energy.

Me: What do you see Lucy?

Lucy: (Whispering) This place is overflowing with spiritual energy. This house is definitely possessed.

Lori: (Whispering) This place literally gives me the creeps.

Zoe: (Whispering) It sure does.

Rachel: (Whispering) How are we gonna stop it?

Me: First we find out what or who this house is possessed by and we destroy the house.

D.J.: (Whispering) Why?

Me: Because we have to in order to protect the neighborhood from it.

Jenny: (Whispering) Good idea.

We continue walking and we went down to the basement and we saw an old cage.

Laney: (Whispering) Looks like an old freak show cage.

Lola: (Whispering) Lets go in.

We open the cage and we saw a mound and it was a big woman.

Jenny: It's Constance.

Me: Lets see.

I tap on the face and it cracked and the concrete shell broke apart and revealed her skeletal remains.

Me: Whoa.

Lucy: Gasp.

Bloom: (Whispering) What happened to her?

Ed: (Whispering) Looks like she fell to her death here.

Edd: (Whispering) Looks like it Ed.

* * *

In Mayville Hospital which is not far from the house, Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella, Maria and Ant Man were talking to an elderly man named Horace Nebbercracker in the hospital.

Cleo: So your house is possessed by the spirit of your wife Constance?

Nebbercracker: Yes. It was back 60 years ago.

FLASHBACK

It was at a local circus. A young Nebbercracker had just finished seeing the show and he met the love of his life at a freak show. It was a big woman named Constance. Almost instantly the two were drawn together and they married and decided to build a house together. But then into the construction, tragedy struck. After being pelted with rocks by kids because of her huge size she went after them in a rage and she was hit and she fell into the hole of the house where she was killed instantly. Nebbercracker was devastated by this and continued building the house like she would've wanted it. But as the years went by Nebbercracker felt trapped and he pretended to hate kids to keep them away from the house. This is because Constance's spirit has possessed the house and it's going to protect him and the land no matter what. For 60 years this went on.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nebbercracker: Now, do you see? I never hated kids. I just wanted them to be away from Constance's grasp.

Cleo: Don't worry. We understand now.

Rikki: Oh (censored)! Too late! J.D. and some of our other friends went inside the house to investigate it!

Emma: Well, at least we know that they can destroy it easily.

Bella: Still, we better go help them right away!

Ant Man: Lets go!

They left the hospital.

* * *

Back in the house we were looking over her body.

Me: Lucy can you find out what caused her to die?

Lucy: I sure can.

Lucy put her hand on the body and she saw Constance's past and how she possessed the house.

Lucy gasped.

Chowder: What is it?

Lucy: She died while being picked on by kids as they were building the house and she fell to her death here at this spot. She died but her spirit stayed here for 60 years.

Me: So that's it.

May: We have to destroy this house.

Me: Lets get out of here.

I blasted us out through the foundation and the house screamed in pain.

Ed became Edzilla and Ben became Humongosaur.

Ben: HUMONGOSAUR!

Me: A Vaxasaurian!

Humongosaur: That's right J.D.

Edzilla: ED SMASH STUPID HOUSE!

Humongosaur: Save some for me as well, Ed! It's been a while since I got to beat someone up with Humongosaur!

Nebbercracker: I just hope we aren't too late!

Ant Man: Relax. If I know J.D., that house is as good as rubble.

Wasp (they see that the house is still intact): I wouldn't count on it!

I fired a blast of fire at the house but it roared in pain.

Poromon: Lets help out Nico!

Nico: Right.

Poromon: POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Hawkmon.

Hawkmon (Nico): HAWKMON!

He then digivolved into his champion level.

Hawkmon (Nico): HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) AQUILAMON!

Yolei: Ready partner?

Hawkmon: You know it!

Yolei: (Echoing) DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

She activated the Digi-Egg of Love.

Hawkmon: (Echoing) Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To...

Hawkmon became Halsemon.

Halsemon: ホルスモン HALSEMON - THE WINGS OF LOVE!

Me: Lets blast this monster.

Nico blew a blast of corrosive gas and it burned the house as it roared in pain.

Cleo and Bella came and they fired water that turned into jelly right into the houses eyes. Blinding it.

Me: Very clever.

Maria smiled at Nico for using Puff's corrosive breath.

Wasp: Carmen lets attack it together.

Carmen: Right Wasp!

Carmen and Wasp teamed up and became a huge swarm of wasps made entirely out of pure fire.

Wasp and Carmen: FIRESTORM WASP SWARM!

They hit the house and burned it as it roared in pain.

Maria: Ant-Man?

Ant-Man: Right!

Ant-Man called a huge group of his ant friends and they formed into a massive house size ant and Maria covered it in water and they became a huge ant made of pure water.

Ant Man and Maria: TSUNAMI MONSTER ANT!

The Water ant headbutt the house and knocked it clear off of its foundation.

D.J.: That did it!

Me: Uh. Guess again.

The house got up and Nico's Poliwag was scared. Nico hugged it.

Yolei: If it's going to be like that we've gotta get her outta here!

Jenny: There's a construction site nearby. We can lure it there!

Me: That's perfect. Lets go.

Halsemon: EAGLE EYE!

Halsemon fired red lasers from his eyes.

Aquilamon: BLAST RINGS!

Aquilamon fired a laser ring blast from his mouth.

Humongosaur punched the house in the face and Edzilla punched it too.

Humongosaur: That must've hurt. Lets see how you like this.

He pressed the Omnitrix button on his chest and became Ultimate Humongosaur. He was twice the size of Humongosaur and he had an Ankylosaurus shell with spikes, a mace club tail and blasters for hands.

Ultimate Humongosaur: ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR!

Me: An Evolved Vaxasaurian.

Ultimate Humongosaur: That's right.

He fired blasts at the house and we lured the house to a construction site. Luan fired blasts of light and Lensay fired orange light blasts at the house and they blinded it.

Lucy fired black lightning at the house and blew the front door mouth off.

Eddy fired blue light at the house and blinded it more.

Lola fired a blast of fire at the house and burned it and it screamed in pain. We got to the construction sight and Laney held it down with her plant powers.

Nico: CRIMSON LIGHTNING!

Nico fired a stream of blood red lightning from his hand at the house and it went all the way through its eye and blinded it.

Me: Nice shot Nico.

Nebbercracker gave D.J. some dynamite.

Nebbercracker: Here. You have to destroy the house by throwing this down the chimney.

D.J.: Okay.

Me: You sure you want to do it D.J.? I can do it.

D.J.: No I can do it.

Me: Okay. We'll hold it off long enough for you to do it.

D.J.: Thanks J.D.

Danny fired an energy ray and Lincoln fired lightning. They hit the house and blew its teeth off.

Dani fired energy rays and Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Star and Valerie fired energy bazookas.

Sidney: (Offscreen) Let us help you out!

Sidney arrived and he was riding Dora in her dragon form.

Me: Way to go Sidney!

Dora: Lets burn that infernal house!

Dora breathed blue fire at the house and it was screaming in pain as it was being burned. Sidney fired energy blasts from his hands. Lori fired blasts of wind and blew open the house in spots. It screamed in pain some more. Rachel fired magic blasts from her hands and they burned the house and Zoe fired dark blasts and burned the teeth off. May fired ice fire and her freeze ray and froze the arms and they shattered and the house screamed in pain. Manaphy fired a blast of water.

I fired Heatblast's fire blasts.

Bloom: Dragon Flame!

Bloom fired a flame blast in the shape of a dragon at the house and blew it open.

D.J. was holding on to a rope from a crane.

D.J.: J.D. light me!

Me: Coming at ya!

I flicked a little fireball at D.J. and it lit the fuse.

D.J. swung on the crane rope and threw the dynamite down the chimney.

Me: It's away! Lets get out of here!

We ran out of the area and then the house exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The house completely exploded into burning ashes. Amidst the smoke and flaming ash we saw Constance's spirit with Horace Nebbercracker and she was forever grateful to be free. She then went up to Heaven where she can rest in peace.

Me: I'm sorry Horace. She would've wanted this to happen.

Nebbercracker: I know. But I'm free! Thanks to all of you J.D. After 45 years I'm now free.

Me: You're welcome Horace.

Lori: I'm glad she can now rest in peace.

Lucy: Me too Lori.

* * *

D.J.: Thanks for helping us J.D.

Me: It was our pleasure D.J.

Jenny: You guys are really powerful as we had heard in the news.

Me: We get that all the time.

Lincoln: This was all a really fun time for us.

Me: You said it buddy. I have a strong feeling that we're gonna meet again. Lets go home guys.

We did so. After a powerful fight that went into the night we turned in.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I watched the movie Monster House with my friends and it was an awesome movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one after the events of Vigilantism of Sidney Poindexter and thanks for that man. Next up is a chapter for The Box Ghost, the lamest enemy of Danny Phantom. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Monster House is owned by Gil Kenan and Columbia Pictures.


	443. The Annoyance of The Box Ghost

It starts in the Living Room. Me, Lincoln, Laney and Team Phantom are watching TV.

Me: So far things have been quiet.

Lincoln: Yep.

Then Lincoln sensed a ghost and out of the floor came The Box Ghost.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost!

Danny: (Bored) Oh brother not this guy again.

Me: Who is he?

Danny: That's the Box Ghost. He's the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone. All he does is control boxes and is the most egotistical of all the ghosts.

Me: This guy must be really pathetic.

Sam M: Pathetic is an understatement.

Me: I believe it.

Box Ghost: You should beware of my Lunchbox of Misfortune!

He pulled out a lunchbox and fired a barrage of double meat and baloney sandwiches with lettuce, tomato, cheese, and bacon.

We were eating a lot of them.

Me: (With mouth full) Delicious. You make good sandwiches.

Laney: Mmm. (With mouth full) You said it.

Box Ghost: Why thank you.

Me: I have a proposition for you.

Box Ghost: Okay.

Me: How would you like to help us bring annoyance to some of our enemies?

Box Ghost: What's in it for me?

Me: You annoy all the villains we know and you get a great lunch.

Box Office: Hey! I'm in! They will know the meaning of the name of The Box Ghost! Beware!

Me: Cool! Here's what we do.

I whisper our plan in his ear and I call a meeting in the briefing room and tell everyone our plan. Everyone agreed with our plan.

Sandman: Let me have first crack and I know just who to dish out the annoyance on.

Me: I have a feeling I know just who you are gonna do it on.

Lincoln pulled out a big box.

Biox Ghost: Oh I see what you are gonna do. I like it!

Me: Lets wrap this up man! (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan.

Box Ghost: (Laughs) You got to admit that is pretty funny!

Me: Luan always cracks us up. Though her siblings might not think it's funny I think it's funny.

We wrapped him up and Sandman took the box.

Maria: Scott how did you become the Ant-Man?

Ant-Man: That is a question I haven't heard in a while.

Scott Edward Harris Lang was born in Coral Gables, Florida. A movie fanatic, he turned to burglary when his occupation as an electrical engineer failed to provide him with enough excitement in life. (This was later retconned with the statement that he did so because he couldn't support his family.) Apprehended, Lang served his prison sentence and was paroled after four years for good behavior. In prison, he furthered his study of electronics and was soon hired by Stark International to work in its design department. Under Tony Stark's direction, he helped install a new security system in Avengers Mansion.

When his daughter Cassie became seriously ill, Scott Lang sought out Dr. Erica Sondheim, the only person capable of helping her. However, at the very moment he attempted to contact her, Sondheim was forcibly taken away to Cross Technological Enterprises, and in order to get her out, he decided to return to burglary as a final resort.[10] He broke into Dr. Hank Pym's home and stole the Ant-Man suit and shrinking gas canisters. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross Enterprises and discovered that Sondheim was being held prisoner by Darren Cross. He rescued the doctor from Cross' clutches and was relieved when Sondheim was able to save his beloved Cassie's life. Upon being confronted by Pym (as Yellowjacket), Lang intended to return the Ant-Man suit to Pym and turn himself in for its theft, but Pym, aware of the use to which Lang had put the stolen goods, offered to let him keep them, provided he only use them to uphold the law.

Shortly after, Scott Lang donned the Ant-Man costume on various occasions, primarily to assist Iron Man and the Avengers. Scott came to the rescue when Iron Man was trapped in his armor in the aftermath of a system overload. He also helped Yellowjacket (Hank Pym's alias at the time) attempt to rescue the Wasp captured by Dr. Parnell Solomon, and alongside the Avengers he first battled Taskmaster. He then battled Odd John's mutated insects, and encountered Biotron of the Micronauts. Alongside Spider-Man, he again battled Taskmaster, exploiting Taskmaster's belief that he was Pym by using his growth capsules on one of his ants as a surprise tactic. As Lang, he attempted to stop the Raiders at a Dallas electronics engineers convention. He then battled the malfunctioning GARD computer security system at _Stark International_. As Lang, he aided Iron Man and Jim Rhodes against Mauler. He then met the Fantastic Four, and on their behalf first journeyed to a "micro-world", and joined the Thing in battle against its denizens.

Scott was instrumental in helping Iron Man discover who possessed copies of his technology during the _Armor Wars_ storyline. He also aided the Avengers in infiltrating Taskmaster's henchmen-training facility, battling the Taskmaster alongside Hawkeye, and visited Henry Pym while he was in prison. He encountered Rick Jones and Alpha Flight, and then battled Dire Wraiths alongside Rom and Starshine. Scott was serving in an Avengers back-up team created when Baron Zemo's Masters of Evil took control of the Mansion and captured some of the current team; he even helped the Wasp defeat the Absorbing Man and Titania when they attacked a hospital in an attempt to kill a comatose Hercules. He accidentally shrank Spider-Man and battled the Scarlet Beetle. He also battled Dragonfly.

Lang was briefly hired by the Fantastic Four to serve as their technical consultant when Reed Richards was missing and presumed dead. It was during this period that Lang learned that Cassie had long since found out about his double life as a superhero. Lang later returned to form a temporary Fantastic Four with the Human Torch, She-Hulk and Namoritawhen the other three were temporarily trapped in the Negative Zone.

Lang played an important role in helping Mister Fantastic cure the Hulk, who was suffering from Lou Gehrig's disease; using a cure devised by Leader, Lang shrank down to microscopic size, entered Hulk's genes, and replaced the damaged genes causing the disease with healthy genes taken from the corpse of Bruce Banner's father, the energy surge released when Hulk returned to human form integrating the new genes into Hulk's system and curing of the disease.

After his ex-wife Peggy Rae gained custody of their daughter, Lang accepted an offer to join the Avengers officially. His personality clashed immediately with fellow Avenger Jack of Hearts. However, in _Avengers_ vol. 3 #76, Jack helped save Cassie from a child-murderer, shortly before committing suicide by traveling into space with the murderer and exploding rather than return to the containment cells required to control his power.

He also appeared in the series _Alias_ by Brian Michael Bendis, where he dated the leading character Jessica Jones, a former costumed superhero named Jewel who left that avocationto become a private investigator.

He assists her in a matter with Mattie Franklin, one of the many female heroes to take the Spider-Woman name. Assisting the duo is S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain. Purple Man uses his powers to make it seem as if Scott had been consumed by ants.

When Jack of Hearts reappears on the grounds of Avengers Mansion in a zombified state, Scott Lang rushes to Jack, only for Jack to blow himself up, destroying much of the mansion and seemingly killing Scott. This Jack may have been some type of "apparition" created by an insane Scarlet Witch rather than the actual Jack of Hearts, starting the crisis known as _Avengers Disassembled_.

His daughter Cassie Lang subsequently takes the name Stature as a member of the Young Avengers, having apparently taken enough Pym particles over the years to enable Cassie to automatically grow and shrink in size whenever she wants.

His Ant-Man helmet falls into Amadeus Cho's possession for a time with Cassie's blessing, choosing to focus on the insect mind-controlling abilities.

During the events of the limited series _Avengers: The Children's Crusade_ , Iron Lad takes the Young Avengers and an amnesiac Wanda Maximoff into the past, back to the day that the events of _Avengers Disassembled_ began. Here, despite Iron Lad's assurance that they could not interact, Scott Lang is hugged by his daughter, and to take him away from the zombified Jack of Hearts who is revealed to be the real Jack of Hearts under the control of an insane Scarlet Witch. When Jack explodes, the Scarlet Witch regains her memories and returns them to the present, including Scott (thus his death is retconned as having never actually happened, as he was merely taken from his time and brought forward).[39] Scott is proud that his daughter followed in his footsteps. However, a subsequent battle ensues (regarding the fate of the Scarlet Witch) involving the Avengers, Young Avengers, X-Men, Magneto, X-Factorand Doctor Doom. In the course of the fight, Scott is seemingly killed by Doom, although he actually survives relatively unscathed; enraged, Cassie attacks but Doom kills her, much to Scott's grief.

Afterwards, Scott joins the new Defenders team composed of Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Namor, Red She-Hulk, Iron Fist and Black Cat. Eventually, he became the second Future Foundation's leader replacing Reed Richards when the Fantastic Four went on a time travel trip. Still suffering from his daughter's death, he decided to aim all the Foundation's resources towards making Doctor Doom pay for his crime; in the meantime he engaged in a romantic relationship with Darla Deering, aka Ms. Thing.

After a heated battle, Scott managed to exact his revenge on Doctor Doom by gradually overwhelming and defeating him, and by having him believe he had killed Valeria Richards. He also determined the true meaning of Pym Particles, and how they operate on three distinct axes determining size, strength and durability.

During the _AXIS_ storyline, a now-heroic and repentant Doctor Doom used Scarlet Witch's powers to resurrect Cassandra Lang, seeking to atone for at least one of his crimes; she turned out alive and well on Scott's doorstep.

Following this, Lang moved to Miami to start a new life as well as to spend more time with his daughter. Scott later established Ant-Man Security Solutions. When he was attacked by Grizzly, mistaking him for Eric O'Grady unaware of the latter's death, Scott had to clear up the misunderstanding. Afterwards, Scott offered Grizzly a job in the company. When Cassie was kidnapped by Crossfire on behalf of Augustine Cross to use Cassie's Pym-particle irradiated heart could revive the very first villain Scott had fought, Scott was forced to turn to Grizzly and his fellow supervillain Machinesmith to infiltrate Cross' plant to save his daughter. With Machinesmith disabling all the security Scott was able to get into Cross Technologies and fight his way to Darren Cross, whom Dr. Sondheim was blackmailed into reviving using Cassie's heart. Darren engaged in combat against Ant-Man while the hero tried to buy time for Sondheim to transplant another heart into Cassie. After Cross was forced to flee when the Pym Particles now in his body caused him to shrink down, Scott shrank down to microscopic size, and was guided by Sondheim to attack Cassie's white cells and allow her body accept the new heart's tissue. Even though the procedure was difficult, Scott was finally able to help Cassie survive the experience. When Peggy and Blake arrived, Sondheim told her that Cassie suffered an infraction and Scott took them to her. Although he saved his daughter, Scott decided to distance himself from her so that she could have a normal life.

Some months ago, Ant-Man helped Giant-Man into rescuing a computer technician named Raz Malhotra from Egghead. Months later after the incident where Hank Pym and Ultron were fused together with Pym seemingly perishing as a result of the fusion, Scott received one of Pym's labs. Recalling his encounter with Raz, Scott sent Raz a present in the form of the Giant-Man suit.

During the "Last Days" part of the _Secret Wars_ storyline, Ant-Man recovers an unnamed Asgardian artifact from Slug which he won from Mary Morgan in a game of contact bridge. Ant-Man delivers the goods to Mary Morgan where he learns that she is Miss Patriot. Mary Morgan revealed that Valhalla Villas is a retirement home for Golden Age heroes and villains where they live out their days in blissful remembrance. Mary Morgan then assembles the residents of Valhalla Villas like Golden Girl, Doctor Fear, Thunderer, Leopard Girl, Human Top, Sun Girl, American Ace, Flash Foster, and Wax Master. Using the Asgardian artifact, Mary Morgan rejuvenated the Valhalla Villa residents as Miami sees the unexpected resurgence of characters from the Golden Age. Mary decides to remain elderly since the past was too much to bear the first and only time. Scott then visits his ex-wife Peggy Rae in an attempt to see his daughter Cassandra Lang. Peggy puts Scott in his place due to him making no effort to visit her since she was in the hospital. Peggy also tells Scott that Cassandra is at a school excursion to Atlanta. While drinking at a nightclub, Ant-Man encounters Janice Lincoln and tries to take her down, only to get blasted. Janice states to Ant-Man that he should party like there is no tomorrow since it is the last night on Earth. Ant-Man takes in Janice's suggestions as they both hit the dance floor. He wakes up the next morning with Janice in his bed as the final parts of the Incursion occur.

As part of the _All-New, All-Different Marvel_ event, Ant-Man becomes a target of Whirlwind when Power Broker offers a demonstration of the Hench App to Darren Cross. When Cross was unable to pay $12,000,000.00 to Power Broker, Whirlwind received orders to not attack Ant-Man. Ant-Man later helped Darla Deering when she was attacked by the second Magician (the son of the original Magician) when he was hired by a publicist named Marlena Howard through the Hench App to pretend to have a grudge against her.

Scott Lang later reunited with Raz Malhotra and took him to confront Power Broker at his public promotion of the Hench App 2.0. They ended up coming into conflict with a female Blacklash who Power Broker hired to guard the event. Due to Raz's inexperience in crimefighting, Blacklash got away. Following the incident, Scott Lang gave Raz an offer come with him to Florida to be trained while looking over Hank Pym's lab there. Raz accepted the offer.

Scott later recruited Hijacker, Whirlwind, the new Beetle, the Voice and the Magician to his Ant-Man Security Solutions. As a team, they fought Darren Cross, Crossfire and Augustine Cross to save Stinger, aka Cassie Lang. After that battle, the NYPD arrested Scott for his crimes, but after a trial, he was released.

During the _Secret Empire_ storyline, Ant-Man joins the resistance group against HYDRA after they takeover the U.S. After seeing footage from Rick Jones, explaining Steve Rogers' conversion into HYDRA's supreme leader, Scott is among the heroes who join Hawkeye in the search for the Cosmic Cube fragments that were scattered around the world, so they could reform the Cube and restore Steve back to normal. After he smuggles Cassie out of the country, he offers Sam Wilson to join the resistance but Sam turns it down. Ant-Man then meets him at a bar, with a small group of heroes led by Hawkeye. Hawkeye and the Tony Stark A.I. manage to convince Sam to smuggle them out of the country so they can find the Cosmic Cube fragments. It is eventually revealed that HYDRA found and captured Cassie, forcing Scott to become a double agent in order to save her life. He confesses his treachery just as HYDRA's forces arrive and destroy the resistance's hideout. During the final battle, Scott shrinks Bucky Barnes down so that he can enter the Cosmic Cube and reawaken Kobik. This ultimately allows Kobik to bring back the original Steve Rogers, who defeats his HYDRA doppelganger.

With his reputation tarnished due to his betrayal, Scott joins the Guardians of the Galaxy in order to get away from Earth for a while. During a later attempt to coordinate a return to Earth for Cassie's birthday with Nadia van Dyne's aid, things go quickly awry, and the two of them experience a series of bizarre adventures in the microverse before returning home. However, in the process the two of them became quantum-entangled with each other.

Maria: Wow. That's incredible. I had no idea that you had a dark background.

Ant-Man: That's right.

* * *

SINISTER 6

Sandman brought the present containing Box Ghost and he knocked on the door of the hideout of the Sinister 6.

Doctor Octopus answered it.

Doctor Octopus: Yes.

He saw the present.

Doctor Octopus: What a beautiful present.

He found a note attached to it and it was an apology letter. He read it.

Doctor Octopus: I can't believe Sandman wrote this apology letter all by himself.

Mysterio: Does he truly believe that an apology will fix things?

Scorpion: Yeah! Electro, Hydro Man, and Vulture are dead because of him!

Hobgoblin: He can rot in Hell for all I care.

Unknown to the others, Rhino and Shocker were smiling.

Shocker (quietly): Apology accepted, Flint.

Rhino (quietly): Good to hear from ya as well.

Doctor Octopus opened the present and out came the Box Ghost.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! Beware my cardboard wrath!

Scorpion: You're an interesting fella. Want to rob a bank?

Box Ghost: Oh yeah.

Unfortunately the robbery didn't go as well as they had planned and it got on his nerves really fast.

He took the Box Ghost back.

There was a knock on our door and I answered it. It was Scorpion.

Me: Mac Gargan AKA Scorpion?

Scorpion: Yeah that's right. Does this moron belong to you?!

Danny: Unfortunately, yes.

Scorpion: Well, me and my buddies want him far away from us! Got it? (throws Box Ghost at Danny and slams the door)

Me: Sheesh. Good job Box Ghost.

Box Ghost: Thanks man.

We had a great dinner.

Me: Now for our next target.

* * *

PENGUIN

Clayface sent the Box Ghost to Penguin.

He knocked on the door of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot AKA Penguin.

Penguin answered.

Penguin: Yes?

He saw the present.

Penguin: What a beautiful present. I wonder who it's from.

Penguin opened it and out came the Box Ghost.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! Beware of my power.

Penguin: You'll be perfect for helping me in making the Iceberg Lounge whole again.

Unfortunately things didn't go well for him. And he returned Box Ghost to us. The same thing happened to Gorilla Grodd as he was working on a device, Riddler as he was preparing a scheme for Batman, and Livewire who was in the process of working on a jewelry store heist

After our spree of annoyance was done we were having a great dinner.

Me: Great job Box Ghost. You have become a great villain. And you can annoy anyone.

Box Ghost: Thanks J.D. I owe you one.

Me: You're welcome. You know I feel sorry for all the ghosts and villains that have to put up with you.

We all agreed.

* * *

Later we sent the Box Ghost back to the Ghost Zone and when he went home he had a run in with an unexpected surprise. He ran into Skulker.

Skulker: Box Ghost I thought we were rid of you in the Ghost Zone!

He kicked Box Ghost back to Earth and he saw me and Team Phantom.

Me: We will be ready to fight Skulker. Your time has come.

Skulker: We shall see J.D. Knudson. You and Team Phantom will all be mounted on my wall as trophies.

Danny: We would like to see you try Skulker.

He went back into the Ghost Zone.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Box Ghost was a funny ghost and he was the most pathetic villain in Danny Phantom. There are some shows in the cartoon world that have villains that are just absolutely pathetic and are used only for comedy relief. Like Toiletnator in Codename KND. The next chapter is the fight with Skulker so get ready for a Predator fight. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	444. The Hunt of Skulker

It starts in the Ghost Zone. Skulker is making some modifications to his armor suit.

Skulker: Now that Box Ghost is no longer around to annoy me, I can finally finish preparing my plan for when I fight Phantom and his friends.

Skulker has no idea how wrong he is.

* * *

In the Amity Park Zoo Me, Varie, Aylene, Rachel, Team Phantom, Yolei, Laney, Lola, Carmen, Wasp and Starfire were at the Amity Park Zoo.

Me: I love the zoo. It's one of my favorite Summertime activities.

Lana: I love the zoo too. I love all the animals.

Laney: I love learning about animals too.

Danny: The zoo was never my favorite thing but it's all right.

Sidney: I've always wanted to go to the zoo and it's awesome.

Star: It sure is.

Yolei: Carmen what was your life like before Maria came back?

Carmen: My life was the antipode of all supervillains. After I got my fire powers because of the Big Bang I was changed into a flaming powerhouse. A lot of my friends at school thought I was cool. It was awesome to receive superpowers and I became the most popular girl in school. But I didn't let it go to my head. Also I decided to help out Static and Gear. My fire powers are incredibly strong and it's given me an incredible feeling of justice. I saw J.D.'s achievements on the news and I'm not afraid to keep my real name hidden and I heard his great quote "With Great Power Comes a Great Responsibility." It's been a powerful form of motivation for me.

Yolei: That's amazing.

Carmen: Yeah.

Yolei: What's the Big Bang?

Me: It was an awful event over in Dakota City. A bunch of barrels containing an experimental biohazardous mutagenic compound exploded and it covered much of Dakota City and mutated a bunch of kids exposed to it and it gave them all kinds of powers. Maria is one of those kids. So is Carmen.

Yolei: That's awful. I think I read about that on the internet.

Me: It was on the news all over the world.

Yolei: I believe it.

Me: Yeah. Janet how did you become the Wasp?

Wasp: That is an unusual story.

 **Janet Van Dyne** was the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon Van Dyne. Early in her life, she was a flighty, self-centered dilettante living luxuriously on her father's fortune. She had an on-and-off romantic relationship with the world-renowned soldier-of-fortune called Paladin. When an alien brought to Earth during one of her father's experiments murdered the elder Van Dyne, Janet contacted his colleague, Dr. Henry Pym.

She told Pym of her resolve to bring her father's killer to justice. Pym revealed his secret identity as Ant-Man, and Janet underwent a biochemical process involving his Pym Particles that allowed her to shrink to insectoid proportions and implanted Bio-Synthetic Wings. Furthermore, Pym outfitted her with wrist devices which allowed her to discharge blasts of compressed air that she called her "wasp's stings".

As The Wasp, Jan and Hank tracked down and defeated the murderous Kosmosian, banishing it to its home dimension. Pym and Van Dyne gradually fell in love; Jan reminded Pym of his deceased first wife, Maria. Pym and Van Dyne became crime-fighting partners in their costumed identities, fighting menaces like the Egghead, the A-Chiltarians and their robot Cyclops, the trumpet-playing criminal Trago and the Porcupine. They were two of the founding members of the Avengers (along with Thor, Iron Man and The Hulk) after responding when Hank's helmet picked up Rick Jones' fateful call for help. It was, in fact, the Wasp who suggested the name "Avengers" for the group that had gathered. In a further milestone in Avengers history, Jan and the other founders (minus the Hulk) were the discoverers of the great World War II hero, Captain America, still frozen from the last days of the war. Being a fashion designer, the Wasp would become known for her frequent costume changes throughout her career as a superhero.

Jan's attitude towards crime fighting was, at first, very carefree. She saw it as her way of attracting attention from Hank. Still the shallow socialite early in her career, Jan would often comment on the attractiveness of Thor to try and elicit jealousy from her partner. The studious Pym began to experiment with Pym Particles, and found that he could cause himself to grow beyond his normal height to giant sizes. Soon, both crime fighters had been exposed to the Particles long enough to be able to change size at will rather than rely on gas capsules or potions, and Jan could fire her stinger blasts without the aid of wrist devices. Changing his costumed identity to "Giant-Man", Pym eventually experienced bodily strain because of the process' physiological effects. Because of this, Pym decided to take a break from costumed adventuring. With the stress of constant threats from Pym's enemies such as Egghead, the Human Top (later Whirlwind) and the Black Knight, as well as confronting Kang the Conqueror and the Masters of Evil[ with the Avengers and surviving a brush with death after having been shot by a Maggia agent, Jan was ready for a break herself. Meanwhile, Thor and Iron Man also took leaves of absence from the Avengers, leaving Captain America to preside over a new incarnation of the team. Jan remained in her civilian career as a fashion designer, with Pym continuing his scientific pursuits.

Sometime later, however, Pym and Van Dyne learned that the Namor the Sub-Mariner was heading for New York City. Fearing trouble, they decided to alert the Avengers. The Wasp was captured by first Namor's foe, the undersea barbarian leader Attuma, and then by the Collector. In order to help the Avengers rescue Janet, Pym decided to use his growing power again, donning a new costume and adopting the new name of "Goliath".

Pym had always loved Janet, but various inhibitions kept him from proposing to her - feelings of inadequacy due to her wealth chief among them. One day, while he had still not fully mentally recovered from the stress of accidentally creating one of the Avengers' greatest foes in the form of Ultron, Hank had a lab accident with experimental gases. These caused a reaction in him that broke his inhibitions down, and induced a severe case of schizophrenia. This was his second breakdown, the first having been after his first wife, Maria, had been killed. Believing he was a new person named "Yellowjacket", Pym broke into Avengers Mansion and told the team that he had killed Henry Pym. When the team attacked him, he captured the Wasp and escaped. Soon after, the Avengers were shocked to hear that Janet, who suspected it was Pym all along, was going to marry him. Their wedding at Avengers Mansion was attended by a who's-who of active superheroes at the time. Immediately following, the Avengers were attacked by the villainous Circus of Crime. Janet later felt guilty at having taken advantage of Hank's mental state to finally get married, but the couple was happy... at first.

Wasp was once temporarily possessed by the Power Prism fragments, briefly acting as Dr. Spectrum.

Hank later had a third breakdown, during which he was captured by Ultron, reverted to his earliest days as Ant-Man, and made to attack the Avengers. During the fighting, it was the Wasp who took down her wayward husband. Janet later suspected that this, being brought down by his own wife, might have further exacerbated Pym's fragile mental state. She had begun seeing a therapist on the side, hoping for insight into how to help Hank's ego.

When the Avengers were battling the Elfqueen, Hank blasted her in the back during a lull in the fighting while Captain America was trying to talk her down. This began another round of fighting that caused Captain America to charge Hank for reckless behavior under the Avengers by-laws, since bystanders could have been killed. This began Pym's fourth nervous breakdown. He decided that if he could build a robot to attack Avengers Mansion, he could defeat it and be a hero in the eyes of his teammates. He included a special hidden weak spot on the robot just for the occasion. When Jan protested, Hank lashed out, brutally striking his wife. His plan went awry, and when the robot attacked the mansion, it was the Wasp who disabled it after Hank was overpowered. In the subsequent court-martial, Pym was stripped of his Avengers membership. Meanwhile, Jan began divorce proceedings.

Me: Whoa! That's awful Janet.

Wasp: Yeah.

Lana: Yeah. It's a shame Sam couldn't come with us.

Danny: I know. She's sick and she has to stay in her house.

Me: Boy that stinks.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Danny, Lincoln and Dani's ghost senses kicked in.

Suddenly we heard screaming and we saw people running.

We then saw a ghost wearing a mechanical battle suit.

Danny: Skulker!

Me: Who or what is Skulker?

Danny: He's a hunter ghost that wants to capture me to add to his trophy collection.

Me: So that's the case. Sorry Skulker but hunting season is over!

Ember: He's also my ex-boyfriend.

We were shocked to hear that.

Me: WHAT!?

Ember: Yeah I'm afraid so.

Laney: We had no idea Ember.

Ember: Yeah. It was a really rough relationship that went sour.

Skulker: Come on Ember baby. I still love you.

Ember: How many times do I have to tell you Skulker!? WE... ARE... THROUGH!

Lincoln: Yeah so grow up and move on!

Me: You should learn to accept it and move on!

Danny, Lincoln and Dani: We're going Ghost!

Me: Power up guys!

Me, Varie and Laney went Super Angel, Nico went Super Saiyan, Danny, Lincoln and Dani went Ghost and everyone else got their weapons ready and spread their wings.

Ben became Nanomech.

Ben: (Tiny Techno Voice) NANOMECH!

He was no more than an inch tall.

Me: What alien is Nanomech?

Nanomech: I'm a hybrid of a Nanochip Hive Alien.

Me: Wow. That's interesting.

Nanomech: Watch what I can do.

He shrunk to the size of an ant and he went into Skulker's suit and his arm shorted out and exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: Whoa! Nice one!

Lincoln: That was so cool!

Dani: It sure was.

Stalker, Kraven and Cody were called in and they bashed and slashed Skulker to pieces. He revealed his true form. He was a tiny little ghost piloting the battle suit.

Me: That's his true form? He's nothing but a little shrimpy ghost.

Danny: That was my first reaction too.

Star B.: Let us handle some of the action!

Star Butterfly and War Machine flew in.

War Machine: Lets use that Combo Move.

Star B.: You got it.

Star & War Machine: NARWHAL MISSILE BARRAGE!

Star and War Machine fired Narwhal Shaped missiles and blew apart the rest of Skulker's battle suit in a huge explosion.

KRABOOM!

Me: Whoo! Nice shot you two!

Star B: Thanks J.D. That was fun!

Me: It sure was. One last thing to clear.

I pull out the thermos and suck Skulker in.

Skulker: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!

I cap it and he was in the thermos.

Me: We will one day Skulker.

* * *

Later we went back home and it was a good time at the zoo.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Skulker was the first villain I saw on Danny Phantom when I watched the show. It was awesome. Matthew St. Patrick and Kevin Michael Richardson did a really great job voicing him. In all honesty I don't know what the producers were thinking making Ember and Skulker have a relationship. It's funny but weird at the same time. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is the Undergrowth Chapter and it's also Laney Loud's birthday. So she's gonna have the ultimate fight of plants. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	445. The Green Thumb of Undergrowth

It starts at the estate.

Today is a very special Sunday morning in the Phoenix Storm Estate. For today was Laney's birthday. She was turning 8 on this special day and everything was set up for her party. That's why we were holding a meeting on what to give her on her day.

Lincoln: Alright, guys. As you all know, today's Laney's birthday. And our plan is to make sure she gets the best one ever by giving her the perfect gift. [Leni raises her hand] Yes, Leni?

Leni: I say we give her this stylish pink scarf. [Holds out a pink scarf with hearts on them] Because she's always wearing one to hide her scar.

[Flashback to the time Laney got herself cut with the broken plate shards]

Leni: [narrating] She always wore it ever since her accident. [Flashback to the time Laney was frantically looking for her scarf]

Flashback Laney: Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! [Flashback shows Laney confessing to her sisters about her scarf. Next she reveals the scar to Lynn Sr. and Rita on our Global Trip. Cut back to present day]

Lent: Now she's not shy about hiding it anymore! So I figured it would be perfect for her to wear this.

She held up a red bandana with roses on it.

Me: That's a great idea Leni. The roses are amazing.

Leni: Thanks J.D.

Lola: That's great, Leni. But my gift is even better! You know how Laney is always painting pictures?

[Flashback to all the times Laney has painted pictures in the house]

Lola: [narrating] She's always showing off her artistic side. [cut back to present day] So that's why I painted her this! [Holds out an odd looking painting of Laney]

Lincoln: Uh, Lola? What is that supposed to be?

Linka: Yeah it looks different.

Lola: Duh! It's a picture of Laney!

Luna: [squints] Kinda looks like dad.

Aylene: I can't tell.

Lori: No, it's more like Aunt Ruth with a tummy tuck.

Cody: My thoughts exactly.

Lola: So what if I'm not a talented artist like Laney? She'll love it because it's the thought that counts.

Me: That's true. You did do a good job though.

Rachel: You did put a good effort into it Lola.

Lola: Thanks Rachel.

Paige: Lets hope she likes it.

Lynn: So what? She'll love my gift more!

Lola: And what exactly are you going to give her, Lynn?

Lynn: Just this! [holds out a pair of roller skates]

Lola: Roller skates? That's the best you got for Laney?

Lynn: Uh, yeah. She's always quick on her feet. Like that time she was helping Lincoln with his school project! [flashback to the time he dashed to get Scoots across the street]

Flashback Scoots: Quit pushing me! [hits Laney over the head with a cane]

Flashback Laney: Ow! [flashback to Laney helping her dad make dinner. Cutting hot dogs with ice skates, using Geo as a can opener, etc.]

Lynn: [Narrating] And not to mention the time she helped dad improvise dinner. [Cut back to present] So I thought she might use these to get around faster.

Me: She does have a lot of talent in cooking and she does need a little mode of transportation.

Luan: Pfft! That's nothing! [Holds out a teddy bear] This little cutie is a shoo-in to be the highlight of Laney's birthday!

Lynn: How is a teddy bear the best gift you can give to seven year old in the fith grade?

Luan: Well, it's a security bear. For in case Laney has her episodes. [Flashback to the time Laney didn't know how to stop her sisters meddling in Lincoln's bully trouble]

Flashback Laney: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... [smoke began to puff out of her ears; her eyes started spinning around]

Luan: [narrating] Whenever she can't find a solution to a problem, she turns into a bigger blubbering mess then Clyde! [Cut back to present day] All she has to do is hug this little guy whenever she feels helpless, and her worries melt away. Cause we all know she can't 'bear' to see us fighting! [laughs while the others groan]

Me, Varie and the rest laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan. And she will love it. Plus her condition is something called Stressful Confusion Overload. I saw it with Lincoln when we had the Sisternado Meddling Travesty.

They looked at me with confusion.

Me: It was the best name I could come up with for the Ronnie Anne Meddling Incident.

Rachel: That's all right.

Lori: Forget it you guys! Laney will literally die once she sees the new handbag I got her! [holds out a handbag]

Cody: That's a beautiful handbag Lori.

Lori: Thanks Cody.

Lisa: What about this journal I made for her to organize all her important events?

Vince: She'll love that Lisa.

[Soon all the sisters argue about all there gifts for Laney]

Me: (Whistles) That's enough! [They all stop once Laney enters the room and they all hide their gifts]

Laney: Hey guys. What's going on?

Everyone: Nothing!

Lincoln: Uh... Laney! We were just thinking on what to do on your birthday.

Laney: Oh, well. I hope you guys think of something really great for my birthday. You guys have always been there for me. And even though you have your share of quarrels and fights, you guys know what's right. [Her siblings smile at this] Well, see you at the party. [Leaves and closes the door]

Luna: That girl always knows what to say.

Janeen: She sure does.

Luan: Yeah and not to mention knows what to do.

At that, we all smile as we reminisce about all the times Laney has helped around the house. All the times she played with Lily, comforted her other sisters, helped Lincoln and his friends. She has really done a lot for everyone.

Lincoln: Yeah, she really deserves something special.

Vince: She sure does.

Lori: But what can we do? It's not like we can give her all of our gifts.

Lincoln: [gets an idea] Or can we?...

[Cut to later in the afternoon in the backyard where Laney's birthday was being celebrated. All of her guests, all of us and her parents gathered around as Laney gets ready to blowout the candles in her birthday cake]

Kids and Parents: [sing] _Happy birthday dear Laney, happy birthday to you!_ [Laney blows out the candles and everyone applauds]

Me: Happy 8th birthday Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Rita: Okay, Laney. Now it's time to open your presents.

Lincoln: [off-screen] You said it, mom. [All eyes were at Lincoln and his sisters, and all of us walking in with something hidden under a tarp. We all stand behind it] Laney, we wanted to give you something awesome. Something that says we love you and all the things we do.

Lola: But the thing is we couldn't decide which one of our gifts is better.

Lori: So we decided to give you all of them!

We pull out the tarp that revealed all of our presents to Laney in one big diorama. Lola's painting wrapped in Leni's scarf, next to Luan's teddy bear and Lynn's rollerskates. And Lori's handbag with Lisa's journal in it and several gifts were on the cart from all of us. Laney was filled with joy at the very sight of it.

Laney: [in awe] Guys I... I... I... I don't know what to say!

Luna: Just our way of saying how much you rock! [Laney gathered all of us for one big hug]

Laney: You have all made this the best birthday ever! Thanks guys!

Me: You're welcome Lanes.

Suddenly an earthquake rattled the land and we saw numerous plants and flowers grow in a crack that formed in the earth and a huge flower grew and bloomed into a brain and eyes. Walls of leaves wrapped around it and it bursted and out came the plant ghost UNDERGROWTH!

Undergrowth: (Roars) **Flesh Dwellers, you have caused pain to my children once to often. Now you too shall feel pain, The PAIN OF UNDERGROWTH!**

Me: Who is Undergrowth?

Danny: He's a plant ghost and he wants to take over the world and destroy all of humanity and replace it with his offspring. He's capable of regenerating himself and using plants to do his bidding.

Laney: That's absolutely nuts!

Me: It sure is. Lets power up guys!

We transform and got our weapons ready. I fired an energy blast and blew his arm off and he grew it back.

However Undergrowth got the drop on us by entangling us in vines.

Undergrowth: **Such limited lifeforms. Although instant destruction is an option I feel a rather more productive use is in order.**

His head split open and out came a bunch of sleep spores.

Danny: Sleep spores!

It put us all to sleep.

Undergrowth: **Rejoice, for a new era is to begin root.**

* * *

We woke up 7 hours later and we saw the whole city of Gotham Royal York and Amity Park completely covered in plants. But the Estate was still standing as the computer activated an anti-ghost shield force field around it.

Me: Whoa! What happened here? The whole city is now a jungle! A real Jungle!

Lori: From the looks of it we're literally tied to a giant tree.

Lola: And that's not the worst of it guys. Look!

We saw everyone acting like zombies and they had vines sticking into their necks.

Me: The entire city is under the control of Undergrowth!

Lana: We have to stop this!

Me: Yeah but how?

Undergrowth then reformed right in front of us.

Undergrowth: **Yes. The growth is far stronger than any meat creature. No matter how powerful they think they are.**

Me: What do you want Undergrowth!?

Undergrowth: **What any other lover nature desires. You'll soon realize that this is what nature intended all along. You'll see that mankind is just another weed in the garden of life. A weed that can be removed.**

Lily: Yeah! This is so uncalled for. We'll never submit to you!

Tucker: Submit? We can't even wiggle our fingers!

Undergrowth: **Your pessimistic but accurate friend is right. Observe, your once proud progressive metropolis.**

A giant brain plant was controlling everyone in Gotham Royal York and Amity Park except us.

Undergrowth: **The Mind Vine enables me to control the inhabitants every movement. Why burden myself with the destruction of your cities when I can have its own citizens do it for me.**

The citizens under Undergrowth's control were destroying all the buildings and even planting trees and new plants all over the place.

Undergrowth: **Once the way is cleared, my children shall be planted and grow anew. My consciousness, my will shall spread throughout the globe and the concrete jungles shall become REAL jungles. (Evil Laughter)**

His eye showed his vision of the future and it revealed that he will cover the entire planet in plants.

Me: You're going to return the world to what it was during the Carboniferous Period!

Nicole: That'll raise the oxygen levels through the roof!

Laney: I won't let that happen!

Danny: You tried this plan before Undergrowth! And I stopped you!

Undergrowth: **Yes I remember that.**

Me: Wait. Where's Sam?

Undergrowth: **Ah yes the female. Every garden needs a caretaker.**

A giant purple rose grew and bloomed and out came Sam and she was under the control of Undergrowth.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Sam. No.

Danny: Sam. Not again.

Undergrowth: **Her love of vegetation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside me. I can show her the roots or vines so to speak.**

Sam M.: Fleshwalkers, your bodies are needed for work.

She sent a bunch of vines over to us and just as they were about to touch us our auras burned them off.

Laney: (Furious) That does it!

Laney broke out of her vine restraints and she went Super Angel 3. She freed Riley and they went at Undergrowth!

Me: Show no mercy Laney!

Ben: Get him Riley!

Luna: Go get him dudes!

Luan: Show that plant beast a Weed Killing time! (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone laughs.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan. Love the jokes but now is not the time for them.

Lincoln: Come on Laney!

Me: Get him you two!

Laney and Riley were about to fight Undergrowth but Sam got in their way and stopped them.

Laney: Sam!

Sam M: Join us Laney. The growth is family.

Laney: Sam we don't want to fight you. I know you're in there somewhere. Undergrowth is controlling you. Come back to us Sam. You are better than this! You can do it!

Riley: Yeah. We know you're in there Sam. You can fight him!

Laney and Riley's words broke Sam out of Undergrowth's control and suddenly, green lightning hit the vines and burned them from out of nowhere and a giant eagle made of leaves erupted out of the ground, swooped in and grabbed Sam in it's talons. She was enveloped in a tornado of Leaves.

Laney: It's a Deity choosing.

Riley: Wow!

Hercules: Another deity chose her!

When the tornado faded Sam was back to normal but she had angel wings made of pure leaves and she had a leaf bird mark emblazoned in the middle of her forehead.

Undergrowth: **What is going on here?**

Sam M: What happened? I feel really strange.

Laney: Sam you got powers now like mine and Riley's.

Sam: How is that possible!?

Laney: We'll explain later Sam. Lets take this overgrown cabbage monster down!

Sam: Lets!

Riley, Laney and Sam: YEAH!

Laney, Riley and Sam fired a blast of energy and blew apart Undergrowth's arms and face and blew a hole in his chest and they weakened him. Then they punched and kicked him in the face and stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out his teeth.

Laney: Lets see how you like this Cabbage Face! Sam, Riley, lets do it together!

Sam M: You got it Laney.

Laney: NATURES

Riley: VENGEANCE

Sam M: KAMEHAME...

Laney, Riley and Sam: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They all fired a combined energy ball and it hit Undergrowth and exploded. But it went inside him and he closed his chest. Then it glowed in him.

Undergrowth: **No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

He exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

He exploded everywhere as a pile of chlorophylic slop and the plants he grew all over the city died and everyone was freed from his control.

Me: They did it!

We all cheered wildly for them!

Danny: That was awesome!

Dani: Way to go guys!

Laney: Are you all okay?

Lori: We sure are Laney. Thanks to you, Riley and Sam. You three literally saved us all.

Lynn: You sure did. You guys were awesome!

Lana: That was amazing sis!

Lola: Yeah you guys were incredible!

Riley: Ben!

Ben: Riley!

They hugged.

Ben: You were incredible. I'm so proud of you.

Riley: Thanks Ben.

Lisa: Affirmative. You, Laney and Sam sure gave that chlorophyll monster a dose of his own medicinal punch.

Me: You were awesome girls. You, Laney and Sam did a fantastic job.

Sam M: Thanks J.D. But how did I get my powers in plants?

Me: We'll have to look it up when we go inside.

We went in and I pulled out my book and looked it up. I found a surprising discovery.

Me: This is cool! You were blessed by the Eagle of Nerthus.

Sam M: The Goddess of Nature in German Myth?

Me: That's right. Once every 100 years Nerthus sends an eagle made of leaves to a worthy soul and bestows upon them the power of nature, plant control, winged flight, super strength, speed, agility, nature control and even the power to communicate with plants and animals. But there's a major catch. Nerthus can only grant her powers to a worthy soul who has been under the control of the evil plant ghost Undergrowth.

Laney: Wow! And we were just attacked by Undergrowth.

Leni: We totes were.

Riley: Yeah.

The ground rumbled and out came a sapling. It was Undergrowth and he was regenerating.

Undergrowth: **I am regenerating!**

Lucy: Not for long.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and killed Undergrowth completely.

Me: Good work Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks J.D.

Carol: Laney I hope you're not upset that Undergrowth ruined your birthday.

Laney: Are you kidding Carol? This was the most awesome birthday ever! I loved every second of it! Thanks guys for making my birthday so unforgettable.

Me: You're welcome Laney.

She and I hugged.

Riley: This was a battle of nature that we will never forget.

Ben: No we won't.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Laney's birthday is on September 16th and that's her birthday from Kinghammer. Undergrowth is one of my favorite villains in Danny Phantom. Mark Hamill voiced him and he did a great job in the episode Urban Jungle. It was really scary seeing Sam under his control like that and how he was gonna destroy the Earth by covering everything with plants and then his kind. Kinghammer made the Laney's Birthday chapter and I decided to make it Laney's birthday chapter. Thanks for the inspiration and set up man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	446. The Wishes of Desiree

(Treasure Trove Cove Theme in Banjo Kazooie plays)

It starts at the beach. We were relaxing and having a great time enjoying the fun in the sun. We were doing all kinds of great activities in the sand and more.

Me: Ah. What a great day.

Nico: You said it man.

Me: Hey Nico how did you and Poliwag meet?

Nico: Well that is an interesting story.

FLASHBACK

Nico: (Narrating) I was walking in the jungles of the Philippines and Poromon and me were looking for fruit. That's when I found a wild Poliwag. He was scared and was afraid of being in our world. I befriended him and we became buddies and partners. I taught him how to talk like me and it was a great feat.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Wow. So that's how you found Poliwag.

Nico: Yep.

Me: That's awesome.

Maria: You boys having fun?

Me: We sure are Maria. Just soaking up some rays.

Maria and Nico blushed when they saw each other.

(Record Scratch)

Maria and Nico: (In Unison) Need I remind you that you already have a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Me: I was gonna say the same thing but you beat me too it.

We laugh.

Then I saw something shining in the sunlight. It was coming from under the sand. I went over to it and pick it up. It was a beautiful golden bottle.

Me: Wow. What a pretty bottle.

Lori: (Offscreen) It's time to go J.D.

Me: Coming guys!

I run back to them with the bottle in my hands. We got back in the van and headed home.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 2 Hours Later.

* * *

We got back to the Estate and I head up into Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: I wonder what's in that bottle.

Me: Lets find out.

I pull the top off and rub it.

Out of the bottle came a cloud of green glitter smoke and out came the genie ghost DESIREE!

Desiree: I am Desiree.

Me: A genie! It's a pleasure to meet you Desiree. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Desiree: The famous hero.

Me: I know a genie in Agrabah with my friend and partner Aladdin.

Desiree: Ah that's interesting. And you must be Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: That's right.

In the living room Danny and Dani sensed Desiree and they went into Lincoln's room and they saw her.

Danny: Desiree!

Desiree: Danny Phantom. How nice to see you again.

Danny: What are you doing here?

Me: (Shocked) Desiree is a ghost!?

Danny: She's a genie ghost!

Then Desiree fled.

Lincoln: My ghost sense didn't tell me that.

Me: That's unusual. But how did Desiree become a ghost?

Danny: I'll show you.

Danny took us to the computer and he typed in Desiree's history. 1,000 years ago in Saudi Arabia she was a harem girl that would be promised her hearts desire: Her own kingdom. But the sultan's wife banished her from the kingdom in a fit of jealous rage. She died of a broken heart and natural causes. After that her spirit roamed the world over the centuries granting peoples deepest desires but at a great price.

Me: That's terrible. She was robbed of her desire and now she's only looking for the thing she wants most: To be loved and have a kingdom of her own.

Laney: Poor woman.

Lana: Yeah.

Me: We have to help her at any cost. Luan, Lynn, Laney, Aqua, Thor, Lea, Sora, Kairi, Nico, May, Vince, Carol, Team Phantom, you all come with me. I know where she's at. Donald, Goofy you go get Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie.

Goofy: You got it J.D. Ahyuck!

Me: Lets go!

We set for Desiree's location: The Beach.

* * *

It was night time and we were at the beach.

Me: Look sharp guys.

Danny: J.D., Desiree is really tricky and she could be anywhere.

Sam M: Genies usually are tricky. They have incredible power and they can do anything.

Sora: They sure can.

Suddenly we heard screaming and we saw the Heartless terrorizing some people.

Me: The Heartless!?

Sora: How can they be here when they are all supposed to be dead?

Me: That's what I would like to know. Lets go!

We went at them and we were fighting Kurt Zisa Heartless. They were tough but they made us stronger.

Danny: What are these things?

Me: (Grunts as I destroy them) They're the Heartless. They are the physical embodiments of the Darkness in the soul.

Dani: I think I heard about these guys and how you guys killed some evil man out to destroy the entire universe. What was his name? Xehanort?

Sora: That's him Dani.

Me: Yep.

?: You will pay for killing Master Xehanort, J.D.!

But the Heartless were just an appetizer for the grand game. We saw 2 enemies that we thought we would never see again. We saw Lexaeus and SaiX of Organization XIII!

Me: SaiX and Lexaeus!? How did you two come back to life!?

SaiX: Desiree resurrected us and now we will have our revenge on you for not only killing Master Xehanort, but us too!

Me: She is a genie and she has the power to do anything. Luan, Lynn you two take them.

Genie: (Offscreen) Hey J.D. need a hand?

We saw Genie, Jasmine and Aladdin arrive.

Me: Great of you all to arrive Aladdin!

Aladdin: Thanks. SaiX and Lexaeus! But how are they here?

Lincoln: This genie ghost named Desiree resurrected them and now they're back to get revenge.

Jasmine got her Keyblade ready.

Jasmine: Lets get them!

Me: Lets!

We took care of the Heartless and Luan and Lynn were facing SaiX and Lexaeus. I formed a barrier that blocked the Moon's light to prevent SaiX from getting his power.

* * *

Battle 1: Luan VS SaiX

SaiX swung his Claymore at Luan but she dodged it and fired a beam of light at him. Lensay popped out from her back in the carrier and did the same thing and they hit him. But SaiX recovered and threw a Claymore at Luan, who dodged it.

Saix (Luan picks up the thrown Claymore): Oh, please. You don't even know how to use that.

Luan: Really now? Let this shed some Light on you.

Luan flipped with the Claymore, hitting Saix. She then spun with the weapon rapidly, rapidly hitting the blue haired Organization member.

POW POW BLAM BLAM BASH BASH SMASH SMASH ZONK ZONK KROW KROW KATOW KATOW!

SaiX was beaten up really bad and he was dying.

Lea came and talked to him.

Lea: I'm sorry SaiX but this is the end for you.

SaiX: So that's it? You're just going to kill me like some wild animal even after everything we went through together?!

Lea (sadly points his Keyblade at SaiX): I wish there were some other way, SaiX. But you're dangerous and you are a threat to me and my friends.

SaiX: Friends?! You and I were friends!? What happened to you?

Lea: People change.

SaiX: You think you're some kind of hero? But deep down, you're still the same punk kid I met in Radiant Garden. You don't have the guts. You want to kill me? Kill me. Only one of us is walking out of here alive.

Lea (starts to cry): You're right.

With that, Lea fired a blast of fire from his Keyblade, killing SaiX.

Nicole: Never again will you terrorize the pure light of the moon. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

SaiX was sealing into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Luan: It's not your fault Lea. SaiX was pure evil and he deserved this. Never beat yourself up like this.

Lensey: Wea gweat bwother.

Lea: Thanks girls.

* * *

Battle 2: Lynn VS Lexaeus.

Lynn was fighting Lexaeus. She was fighting him with her earth powers and her Axe Sword.

Lexaeus drags his weapon on the ground in order to hit Lynn.

Lexaeus: You won't be able to kill me this time, Lynn. You aren't even a Keyblade Master.

Lynn: You're right. But I don't need a Keyblade to beat you!

Lexaeus tried to hit Lynn but she blocked it. She then leapt back, slid behind Lexaeus, and slammed into him with a massive uppercut.

She launched lots of rocks and powerful earth missiles at him and mortally wounded him.

Lexaeus: Looks like I'll finally be able to die in peace.

Lynn: It's not too late for you Lexaeus. There's still a chance for you to be redeemed. I can force Desiree to stop you from dying.

Lexaeus: Lynn, listen to me. You and I, we're not so different. We're both masters of the Earth. And we're both physically powerful to take on whatever life throws at us. But where I used my abilities to helping Organization XIII, you used yours to help those who couldn't help themselves. You've been a sports athlete, a sister, and a hero, a far more better person then me. (chuckles) That's right. In my dying moments, I see it now. You're the more superior Earth elemental. Lynn Loud Jr, will you hear my dying wish?

Lynn: I will. (to the others) I'm sorry, guys. But this is what he wants. There's no way to save him.

Me: I understand Lynn.

Lexaeus: Live your life to the fullest. That is my dying wish. No longer live with regrets. Find yourself a boyfriend that has similar interests to you. You deserve to be happy. But most of all, always be good to your family and keep being the hero that you are now.

Lynn (solemnly): I promise.

Lexaeus (starts to fade away): Thank you.

With that, Lexaeus peacefully faded away from existence for good.

Me: Rest well Lexaeus. Rest well.

Lynn: I wish we could've helped him.

Me: I know Lynn. And you are helping him by being who you are.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

Aqua: J.D. we got rid of the Heartless.

Me: All right. Lets get Desiree. But the only way to get her to come to us is if we wish for something.

Suddenly 4 figures came out. It was Rhydon, Kingler, Hariyama, Walrein.

Nico: It's a Rhydon, Kingler, Hariyama and Walrein!

May: Oh man! Desiree must've called them.

Me: She must have.

May: Ready Manaphy?

Manaphy: You know it. Lets team up.

Nico: Poliwag? Ready?

Poliwag: I sure am.

May pulled out some Pokeballs and out came Beautifly, Blaziken and Glaceon. Manaphy and Beautifly was facing Rhydon, Poliwag faced Rhydon, Blaziken faced Hariyama and Glaceon faced Walrein.

Ben became Wildvine.

Ben: WILDVINE!

Me: A Florauna!

Wildvine: That's right.

Wildvine grabbed the Pokemon after they were defeated and picked them up with his vines and slammed them into the ground. They fainted.

Manaphy: That's that mama.

May: You know it.

Nico: May you were amazing! Mind if I catch them?

May: They're all yours.

She handed him 4 Pokeballs.

Nico: I've always wanted to try this. Pokeballs go!

He threw them and they caught them. The red lights came on as they wiggled and they disappeared 5 seconds later. Meaning that they were caught.

Nico: Oh yeah! My first caught pokemon!

Me: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks man.

He picked up the pokeballs and put them in his vest.

Desiree then appeared.

Desiree: You are all very strong.

Me: Desiree please. Before we fight lets talk. We know what happened to you back 1,000 years ago and that woman should not have done that to you. So I'm going to give you the greatest wish you ever had.

Desiree: You would do that for me?

Me: I sure would. I was the one that found you so I should give you this wish. I wish for you to have your life back and for you to have the greatest kingdom anywhere so you can be happy!

Desiree let out a tear and she granted it.

She became what she was like back 1,000 years ago and next to the beach was a magnificent castle any king or queen of Arabia would envy and she was so happy.

Desiree: I'm back to life and I'm now Sultana.

Me: You sure are Desiree. Or should I call you Sultana?

Desiree: You can call me Desiree, J.D. (Hugs me) Thank you so much for giving me a second chance.

Me: You're so welcome Desiree.

Laney: I'm so happy for you.

Desiree: Thanks Laney. Oh come here everyone! Big group hug! Group hug!

She had us in a group hug.

Lori: I'm glad you are literally happy Desiree.

Aqua: Same here.

Jazz: Your castle is amazing.

Tucker: It sure is.

* * *

Later back at the estate we were sitting on the sofa and watching cartoons and reading books.

Me: I'm glad that Desiree is happy and has the kingdom she wanted.

Lola: Me too J.D. That was a big sacrifice you made for her to be happy.

Me: She's a genie and now a Sultana. Thanks for looking up her info Danny.

Danny: No problem J.D.

Dani: It's awesome to have a genie here.

Lana: It sure is.

Lily: You said it sisters.

Lila: Yeah.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Desiree is an awesome genie ghost. She's one of the villains I feel sorry for on Danny Phantom. She was robbed of her dreams because of the jealousy of the Sultan's wife. Poor girl. Peri Gilpin did a great job voicing her. She also was Volcana's voice, King of the Hill and many live action Television shows. But she was not in many movies. She was mostly in Television. Next up is The Fright Knight. I love the Fright Night. I was gonna save this one for Halloween but I figured it would be perfect for now since Halloween is right around the corner. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Also I wanted to make Nico get more Pokemon thank just Poliwag. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	447. The Nightmare of The Fright Knight

It starts in the Ghost Zone. Brittney is flying around the Ghost Zone looking for something or someone.

Brittney: Wow. This place goes on forever. It's like the dead have homes everywhere.

She flew off into the distance.

* * *

In the estate we are sitting in the living room and watching TV, reading books, playing card and board games and texting on the phone.

Danny: Hey what is Brittney doing in the Ghost Zone?

Jared: She said something about wanting to find her own weapon for herself.

Lincoln: Yeah. It's because she doesn't have one other than magic.

Dani: That's understandable.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Brittney came across an evil looking castle. The castle looked like the very castle of the Devil Himself.

Brittney: Now that is a true castle from Hell.

She went in the castle through the tower window and she went up the stairs and it was a lot of steps.

Brittney: Wow. This is a tall staircase.

Suddenly a bunch of razor-sharp pendulum axes swung and she dodged them as she climbed the stairs and she got to the door. She went in the door and she saw a bunch of skeletons and they were on the sides of the wall.

Brittney: Uh oh. I know this trap.

She ran and got to the door before it became a spiked crusher wall.

Brittney: That was a close one.

She looked on and saw a green sword sticking into a purple pumpkin.

Brittney: There it is. The Soul Shredder Sword. With this I can have my own sword.

She walked up to the sword and pulled it out like Excalibur.

Brittney: Yeah!

The skeletons came to life and Brittney saw them.

Brittney: Oh no you don't!

She kicked them and destroyed them in an instant.

Brittney: That was too easy.

Then she saw the pumpkin explode out of the smoke arose THE FRIGHT KNIGHT!

Brittney: The Fright Knight!

Fright Knight: Free! You there. Give me back my sword!

Brittney: I've read a lot about you. You are the spirit of Halloween and that's not for another month.

Fright Knight: That's right. Now give me my sword!

Brittney: Sorry but I found it and it's my sword now.

Fright Knight: That wasn't a request. It was a demand whelp!

Brittney: Well you're in no position to give me orders!

She sheathed the sword in her left hip and went at the Fright Knight and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall. She also reformed the purple pumpkin and left.

The Fright Knight got up and he saw that Brittney was gone.

* * *

In Lisa's lab Brittney came out of the portal of the Ghost Zone.

Brittney: That was a close one. (Unsheathes the Soul Shredder) I've read a lot about the Soul Shredder and if what I read about it is true than not only will I become the Empress of Darkness but also the Princess of Fear. I will make evil fear me.

Brittney walks down to the living room.

Brittney: Hey guys I'm back.

Lori: Hey Brittney. Did you find what you were looking for?

Brittney: I sure did Lori. Check it out.

She revealed the Soul Shredder.

Sam M: You got the sword of the Fright Knight!?

Brittney: Yep. I figured it would serve me like it does for the Fright Knight.

Danny: Brittney that is awesome! But you're in a lot of trouble with the Fright Knight.

Brittney: I know. That's why I'm gonna show him that I'm the Empress of Darkness and the Princess of Fear.

Me: Nice title but you are already known as The Empress of Darkness and an empress is more powerful than a Princess.

Brittney: That's true dad. I'll think of a secondary title later. Right now the Fright Knight is coming and we have to be ready for him.

Tucker: We sure do. He'll come for his sword.

Dani: We can't let him get it no matter what.

Brittney: I know. Lynn you want to see me practice with this sword?

Lynn: Oh you know it Britts! Sorry it's a nickname for you.

Brittney: No it's all right Lynn. I like it.

* * *

In the Training Yard, Lynn set up earth training dummies and they looked like all the enemies we faced and killed and they were scattered all over the field.

Lynn: All set Brittney!

Brittney: Okay. Here I come!

She dashed towards the dummies and unsheathed the Soul Shredder and slashed them at a powerful level. She then stood in front of another earth dummy and swung the blade and it fired a barrage of fire bats made of pure black fire and they hit the dummy and exploded with the power of 2 pounds of C4 explosives.

KRABOOOOM!

The dirt and rocks rained down.

Brittney: Wow! What power!

Lynn: That was awesome Britts!

Brittney: Thanks Lynn.

In the house we saw Brittney practice with the Soul Shredder and she was doing well.

Me: Wow. Brittney sure is learning how to adapt to using the sword really quickly.

Allie: She's a really fast learner dad. She lost her sword in the time we came from before we came here.

Me: Wow.

Lincoln: That's awful but Brittney has a weapon again.

Lucy: I've read a lot of stories about the Fright Knight and the Soul Shredder. Legend says that if you get cut by the sword it brings your worst fears to life.

Laney: That is a deadly sword.

Lisa: Ach pish-posh. A sword cannot do that in terms of superstition.

Me: Actually Lisa it can. We've only seen the tip of the iceberg of what the Soul Shredder is capable of.

* * *

Later at night we were resting by the TV watching the Dream Boat when the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer popped up and it showed the Ghost Zone and a bunch of ghosts were heading towards our portal.

Me: It's the Fright Knight and his soldiers! They're coming! Battlestations people!

I sound the alarm and we got ready. We stood ready outside and out of the mansion arose hundreds of ghosts. It was the Fright Knight and his soldiers.

Me: The Fright Knight!

Fright Knight: The famous J.D. Knudson and Danny Phantom. How nice that you would be the one that would challenge me.

Me: Nice to know that we've made an impression.

Rikki: Hey, Fright Knight! Don't you know that Halloween's still only a month away?

Fright Knight: Of course I do. But you fools won't live long enough to see it!

Lincoln: Come and try it! We're going ghost!

Lincoln, Danny and Dani went Phantom.

Fright Knight: Lets see you handle this!

Fright Knight fired a beam of dark energy and what we saw was a shocker. We saw that the Fright Knight brought Scarecrow back to life!

Me: Scarecrow! But that's impossible! We killed him!

Fright Knight: Yes you did kill him but this is a clone of him. I have the power to bring villains that instill fear into their enemies back to life.

Brittney: Then lets dance.

Brittney unsheathed the Soul Shredder and she slashed him and sent him into another dimension and he was surrounded by a colony of bats with glowing red eyes and they screeched horribly.

The Scarecrow clone was terrified beyond all known recognition.

Brittney then suddenly got a sudden and massive increase in power from the sword.

Brittney: Whoa! What a rush! It's like Scarecrow's fear has made me far more powerful than ever.

Fright Knight: If you all thought Scarecrow was scary, you haven't seen anything yet!

Fright Knight called 2 more clones and they were of Leena Klammer and Tantrum.

Me: Leena Klammer?

Maria: Tantrum?

Ed: I got this one!

Ed became Edzilla and he pulverized the Leena clone into oblivion and killed her. Then he went after the Tantrum Clone.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PURPLE HULK!

Tantrum: NO! TANTRUM SMASH GREY LIZARD!

They went at each other and engaged in a savage, brutal and ferocious fight. Ed punched Tantrum in the mouth and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

POW! SMASH! BLAM! KROW! WHAM!

Ed kicked and bashed him in the stomach and the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth and he bit him in the arm and Tantrum screamed in pain as Edzilla bit his arm clean off.

Maria: Oh man! That's got to hurt!

Hulk: Water girl not kidding!

Ed punched him where the sun doesn't shine and he screamed like a little girl!

WHAM! CRUNCH!

We winced.

Me: Ooh! That's not gonna feel good in the morning!

Lincoln: AY YI YI!

Lynn: That must've really hurt!

Me: It sure did.

Edzilla pulverized the Tantrum clone until he was dead.

Nicole sealed their spirits into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Fright Knight: I've not yet begun to fight!

He formed another clone and it was Nico's worst fear: Slappy the dummy from the Goosebumps books.

Me: That's Slappy from the Goosebumps books!

Nico saw him and he crouched down to the ground in fear and was sitting on the ground in a fetal position.

Me: Nico what's wrong?

Vince: He's in a state of fear.

Nico: Sla sla sla...

He started having memory flashbacks from when he was a little kid. He watched the Goosebumps movies for Night of The Living Dummy and he was scared to death of him instantly.

Nico: (Shivering in fear)

Me: Nico you have to snap out of it!

Nico pointed at Slappy and we put the pieces of the puzzle together.

Me: So that's it. He saw Night of The Living Dummy back when he was a child and it traumatized him!

Vince: I would be traumatized too if I saw that. Nico you have to snap out of it. That dummy was not real in those movies. It was just a puppet.

Me: That's right. Like Luan's dummy Mr. Coconuts and the Scarface puppet. They are not real!

Luan: (As Mr. Coconuts) Hey! I resent that! (Normal Voice) Shut up Mr. Coconuts. Now's not the time for it. (As Mr. Coconuts) Sorry.

Me: Nico you are stronger than any dummy! You have the power to conquer your fear of the dummy Slappy. The movie Saw is not real and neither is that overgrown toothpick!

Something within Nico stirred within him when I said that and he knew that I was right.

Nico: You're right! Thanks J.D.

Me: Anytime man. Now go show that overgrown tree stump that you mean business! All is going to be well.

Nico: I will.

Nico walked up to Slappy and went Super Saiyan.

Slappy: You will never win against me! I will destroy all your friends and make them my puppets!

But then something snapped within Nico.

Me: What the?

Nico: (In his head) I won't let him torment me anymore! (Out Loud) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The ground exploded and a huge cloud of dust exploded out and the ground was shaking extremely violently and rocks and pebbles were lifting off the ground as he was screaming like a madman!

Me: His power is unreal!

Lincoln: Unbelievable!

Goku: Whoa! What incredible power!

Piccolo: Nico is releasing his energy!

Laney: Holy mackerel!

Krillin: What power!

(Gohan's Anger Theme Plays)

Nico's power was rising fast at an accelerated rate and lightning was flickering around him.

Nico: YOU WON'T TORMENT ME EVER AGAIN!

Slappy was getting terrified of him now.

Nico: I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME ANYMORE!

Nico's hair turned more spiked and his muscles grew bigger and he released the full extent of his power and a massive shockwave of energy blew across the area. Luckily our house was still standing.

When the dust and smoke cleared we saw Nico forever changed. He was now a Super Saiyan 2! He had a more jagged yellow aura, bigger muscle mass, and lightning was flickering around him and the level of power he had was absolutely incredible.

Me: Whoa! Nico you've become a Super Saiyan 2! Unbelievable!

Vegeta: Unreal! What power!

Laney: This is unbelievable!

Goku: His power is incredible!

Gohan: What enormous power!

Me: Slappy is in a helluva lot of trouble now!

Vince: It was the fear and torment Slappy put him through that did it.

Me: Yep. So start praying Slappy!

Nico: Slappy you will pay for putting me through all the pain and suffering I had to endure because of you! I will never forgive you for everything you've done to me!

He walked up to Slappy and he went at him and Slappy kicked him. But he only kicked an afterimage. Slappy saw him up in the sky and went at him and try as he might he couldn't land a single blow on Nico and then Nico returned fire with an iron fist and punched him in the stomach so hard that his fist went all the way through him and out through his back.

SQUEELLLLLLCCCCHHHHHHHH!

Nico: You go to Hell and stay there you rotten piece of wood!

He pulled his fist out and fired a blast of energy at him and vaporized Slappy completely.

Me: Whoa! He did it!

Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico then set his sights onto the Fright Knight.

Me: He's going after the Fright Knight.

Fright Knight: I'm not done yet!

He created more clones and they were of Richard Fenton and The 110 foot Giant Squid!

Me: Richard Fenton!

Lana: The Giant Squid of Graves Point!

Aqua: Let us handle these two! Thor lets do that combo!

Thor: Right.

Aqua and Thor: ARCTIC THUNDER HAMMER STRIKE!

They fired a blast of ice enveloped in Lightning and it became a giant ice hammer covered in lightning and it hit them and vaporized the giant squid and Fenton. Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Fright Knight: I have one last trick up my sleeve!

He created a clone of the mermaid we killed in Italy.

Me: The mermaid from the Dark Side!

Varie: I got this! Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Emma lets get her!

Cleo: Lets!

They fired huge blasts of water and it obliterated the Dark Mermaid in a huge explosion of water.

KERSPLASH!

Me: Nice shot!

Brittney: Now its just you and me Fright Knight!

He got off his Nightmare and stood ready.

Fright Knight: Yes Brittney. Now we end this.

Brittney went Super Angel 10,000 and she punched the Fright Knight in the chest and kicked him in the face and punched him in the back and kicked him in the solar plexus.

BLANG! CLANG! BLAM! WHAM!

Brittney: You've terrorized the land and the Ghost Zone for far too long! It's time to end it!

Brittney fired a blast of energy and blew him apart and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Never again Fright Knight!

We cheered wildly.

Nico: That was an intense fight!

Me: It sure was. And you conquered your fear of Slappy the Living Dummy.

Nico: I owe it all to you J.D. Thank you for helping me.

Me: Anytime buddy.

Vince: You were awesome though man.

May: Oh Nico!

May and Nico hugged and kissed.

Everyone: Awwww.

Then some pokemon appeared. It was a Gengar, Haunter, Gastly and a Mismagius.

May: A Haunter, Gengar, Gastly and Mismagius.

Nico: I've always wanted to have some Ghost Pokemon. Gengar, Haunter, would you like to join us?

They agreed.

He pulled out 2 pokeballs and caught them.

Ash: I need some Ghost Pokemon.

He pulled out 2 pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Way to go guys!

Ash: Thanks J.D.

Serena: You have a lot of pokemon now.

Ash: We sure do Serena.

Me: Lets go get ready for bed guys.

Everyone agreed.

Brittney now owns The Soul Shredder, Nico conquered his fear of Slappy from Goosebumps, Ash and Nico have some Ghost Pokemon and the Fright Knight was gone forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Fright Knight is the most awesome villain in the Danny Phantom Universe and is the king of terror. Michael Dorn did a great job voicing him. He did all kinds of Voice actings over the years and his most famous role in film or TV was Worf from Star Trek. He voiced I.M. Weasel in I Am Weasel, Martian Robot Commander in Duck Dodgers, Kalibak in Justice League, Krull the Eternal in Batman the Brave and The Bold, Lord Darkar in Winx Club, Gork in Adventure Time, and more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is Johnny 13 and I hope you're not superstitious cause this one is very misfortunate. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	448. 13 - The Misfortunate Number

It starts in the Living Room and we are watching TV and having snacks.

Me: So far things have been quiet.

Lori: They sure have J.D.

Bobby has now been upgraded to crutches ever since the fight with H.A.R.D.A.C.

Bobby: You said it babe.

Lincoln: Glad to see that you're starting to get back on your feet bro.

Bobby: Thanks little bro.

Ronnie Anne: I'm glad he's doing better.

Lola: Same here. I've been upgraded to crutches too.

Lola was on crutches too.

Paulina Sanchez is with us.

Me: Paulina why do you call Danny Phantom "Invisobill"?

Paulina: (Spanish Accent) I thought Danny was called that. But when I found out that he was also Danny Phantom that made it all clear.

Me: Wow.

Star: Yeah. Danny is now a popular guy like you Paulina.

Me: Yeah.

Ronnie Anne: Paulina you are the coolest girl in Amity Park and you have an amazing talent.

Paulina: Thanks Miha.

Lincoln: I think so too.

Me: Yeah. Paulina when you found out that Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom, were you shocked?

Paulina: I sure was. It was quite a shock for me to discover it.

Me: I believe it. Danny saved the world from a cataclysmic catastrophe and I'm glad he did.

Danny: Stop it guys. You're gonna give me a swollen head.

Me: Sorry Danny. But it's true.

Laney: Yeah.

Francis (to Ed): I can't believe you destroyed a clone of Tantrum.

Static: It was a challenge for me to beat that guy and you killed him so easily!

Ed: Well, he was easy like eating buttered toast!

Teresa: You must be very proud of yourself.

Ed: Tell me a story, guys.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Nico: So, Maria. Why do you wear your swimsuit underneath your clothes?

Maria: Well, my swimsuit was all I was wearing right before I was mutated by the Big Bang. I just thought that I could wear it underneath my clothes as a superhero costume.

Nico: Well, I'm not complaining about it.

Maria: I'm glad that you're not.

Me: I think it's an awesome superhero suit for her.

William: I'm glad you think so J.D.

Me: Me too Buddy.

William: Hey Beast Boy, how did you get your powers?

Beast Boy: That is a question I haven't heard in a long time man. When I was a baby I got really sick and I was given an experimental serum and it cured me. But there was an unexpected side effect. It gave me the ability to become any animal in the world from prehistoric times or the present and even animals on other planets.

Me: Wow! That's both awful and amazing at the same time.

Laney: It sure is. Pietro how did you get your powers?

Quicksilver: I was born with them. I was tested and they found that I have the Mutant X Gene. I have Superhuman Speed as a result and I donned the name Quicksilver as my superhero name.

Me: And you can run faster than a bullet fired from a gun.

Quicksilver: That's right J.D.

Danny, Lincoln and Dani's ghost sense came on and then out of the floor we saw a ghost riding a motorcycle and looked like a greaser biker from the 1950's and with him was a girl ghost. It was JOHNNY 13 and KITTY!

Danny: Johnny 13 and Kitty?

Johnny 13: What's happening Danny?

Danny: Not much. Just didn't expect to see you here.

Me: Why are you called Johnny 13?

Johnny 13: I've always been called that because I'm the unluckiest guy ever known. That's why they call me Johnny 13.

Me: Oh man. I'm not the superstitious kind but that's unusual.

Lynn suddenly was in a state of fear. Her nightmare about the Bad Luck Karma Tragedy was coming back to haunt her. She crouched down on the floor in a fetal position and was shaking in fear and crying hard.

Lynn: (Shaking) I'm sorry Lincoln.

Lori: Lynn what's wrong!?

We saw this.

Johnny 13: What's eating her?

Kitty: She looks like she's in a state of fear.

Me: Oh I'm sorry I don't believe we met.

Kitty: Sorry. I'm Kitty. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D.

Me: You too.

Johnny 13: We'll talk later J.D.

He went intangible and phased through the wall.

Me: Lynn what's wrong?

Vince: She looks like she's having a panic attack.

Natilee: It's the Bad Luck Karma Nightmare. She's having a nervous breakdown from the scars it left her. Nightmares have been known to do that.

Varie: I know. Lynn it's all right. That nightmare wasn't real.

Lynn: (Crying) Varie it felt real when I had it! I can't believe I was gonna do that to Lincoln! To everyone! I'm so sorry guys!

Leni: Lynn it totes was not your fault.

Luna: Yeah dude it never happened.

Danny: What is this nightmare?

Natilee: I'll draw a picture for you all to see.

Natilee pulled out a sketchpad and some colored pencils and drew a picture of the nightmare timeline in multiple squares and she drew what happened. She drew a picture in the first square of Lynn threatening Lincoln with her baseball bat and forcing him to come to her game or she would beat his face in. The 2nd square picture showed Karma biting Lynn hard and she lost her game and cursing Lincoln with Bad Luck. The 3rd square showed Lincoln taking advantage of this and enjoying some time to himself. The 4th square shows that Lynn poisoned her siblings with her superstitious mumbo-jumbo and they kicked Lincoln out of the house, and made him sleep outside, sold all of his furniture and boarded up his room. The 5th Square shows that he tried to redeem himself and show that he isn't bad luck by putting on the schools mascot suit for the Squirrels. Lynn won the game because of it and everyone started treating Lincoln like a good luck charm. This worked well for everyone but for Lincoln he didn't like it, not one bit as he had a look of sadness and pain. In the 6th square it showed that Lincoln was fed up with it and he got rid of the suit and burned it when he found all of his furniture in the junkyard burning. He burned the suit with it. He confronts Lynn and his family and he was infuriated. The 7th square showed that he and Lynn were fighting in a brutal brawl and he bit Lynn on her leg to where he not only drew blood but also to where he almost severed her Achilles Tendon and Lynn bit his hand. OUCH! The 8th square showed Lincoln saying the 5 most terrifying words in any family for any child to ever say: I HATE ALL OF YOU! But he spared Lily and Laney because he can never bring himself to hate them. The 9th square showed that Lincoln ran away into the darkness of the night and the rest of Lynn's family now hated her guts to the core. The 10th Square showed a pie window of the Loud Siblings lives spiraling downhill fast. News of it broke out and spread across the city like wildfire and their lives were ruined. All their friends abandoned them, Lynn Sr. and Rita were arrested and thrown into prison for child abandonment and neglect, Bobby and Lori were finished forever in their relationship, Lynn was kicked off all of her sports teams, Luan's business was gone, Luna lost her band and rights to perform and more, etc, etc.

Natilee: Done.

She showed the picture to everyone and we all gasped in shock!

Laney: That's 100% accurate.

Lisa: Indeed it is elder sister. Lynn's dream showed us a view into the future that night and it greatly affected her the most.

Lola: We were monsters in that dream.

Bobby: Oh Babe that must've been a horrible nightmare for you.

Lori: It was Boo-boo-Bear. We all had that dream.

Me: Everyone except Lincoln and Laney had it. The odds of that happening to multiple people being in the same dream together are astronomical. With 7.4 billion+ people on the planet and the number still growing it's extremely rare.

Paulina: I believe it.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. If I saw that happening I would beat you all up senselessly.

We gulp in fear.

Lynn Sr.: That was a terrible dream we heard you guys have.

Rita: Yes it was. I can't believe that we would do that.

Luna: Dude that was an awful dream.

Lori: It sure was. But Natilee how did you draw this so well?

Natilee: When it comes to the dream world I know all and I have a photographic memory. I have the power to see into the dream world and it tells me what's going on.

Lincoln: It's true guys. Natilee said so herself and I thought that was really cool.

Linka: It sure was.

Laney: But Lynn's dream was a vision into the future.

Natilee: Yes. It was a vision into the future. Dreams have been known as doorways into another world and sometimes as visions into the events of the future. From what I can tell right now her nightmare affected her the most.

Me: It sure did.

Vince: I believe it partner. Poor girl.

Carol: No kidding Vince. That must've been a really horrible nightmare.

Vince: It was. J.D. told me and Clyde all about it and it was awful. But I'm glad it didn't happen.

Lola: Me too Vince.

Lana: Same here.

Me: Yeah. But lets go after Johnny 13 and Kitty.

Danny: Right.

Danny, Dani and Lincoln: We're going Ghost!

They went Phantom.

Me: Lets roll! Quicksilver, Nico, Rachel, Ben, Team Phantom, Kevin, Double D, Nazz you all come with me.

Ben: You're gonna need some serious speed.

Ben became Fasttrack.

Ben: FASTTRACK!

Me: Whoa! A Citikayrah from the planet Chalybeas.

Fasttrack: That's right J.D.

We set out for the city.

Kevin took his bike and he set out for the city. But his leg strength wasn't gonna be enough. He stopped 10 minutes later.

Kevin: Ah the heck with this. Jonny can you and Plank watch my bike for me while I go to J.D.?

Jonny: No problem Kevin.

Kevin: Thanks man.

Kevin parked his bike and put on his Iron Suit and flew out.

* * *

We were flying and running down the street and we caught up to Johnny 13 and Kitty.

Me: Hey Johnny you're going way over the speed limit!

Johnny 13: Killer speed man!

Me: Thanks. We're going so fast that we're setting the road on fire.

Quicksilver: We sure are.

Iron man caught up to us.

Iron Man: Hey guys.

Me: Nice arrival Tony.

Edd got in front of Johnny 13 and Kitty and they stopped.

Iron Boy: Hold it right there, you two! Haven't you both done enough damage today?

Quicksilver: You were right, Tony. Double D's armor does look similar to yours.

Iron Man: Told you.

Iron Boy: It's all fun and games until someone gets run over!

Me: You said it.

?: (Demonic Voice) **Let me help out.**

We saw a flaming demonic motorcycle and on it was Johnny Blaze AKA The Ghost Rider!

Me: Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider!

Ghost Rider: **That's right J.D. I heard a lot about you and all of your friends.**

Lincoln: You're one of my favorite superheroes!

Ghost Rider: **Thanks Lincoln.**

* * *

Back at the estate Lynn was still in fear. But then she realized that she can't live her whole life in fear because of a nightmare that was a vision into the future and she summoned up the full extent of her courage and flew out the door.

* * *

We were fighting Johnny 13 and Kitty and they were putting up quite a fight. Then Lynn swooped in and punched Johnny 13 in the face and Ghost Rider wrapped him in his fire chain and he disintegrated into nothing and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Awesome job Lynn and G.R.

Ghost Rider: **G.R. I like that.**

Lynn: The Ghost Rider! Awesome!

Kitty: You ruined my boyfriend!

Lynn: You want a date, get a better boyfriend!

Lynn pulled out a thermos and sucked her into it.

Me: Awesome job guys!

Ghost Rider turned back into Johnny Blaze.

Lynn: Whoa! The famous Daredevil Stunt Man Johnny Blaze!

Ghost Rider: That's right Lynn. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: We saw all your stunts on TV and they were awesome!

Ben reverted back.

Ben: Yeah they were.

Ghost Rider: I'm glad I have some fans.

Me: Yeah. Lynn you conquered your fear of misfortune.

Lynn: Hey! I did! I guess it was something that happened to me!

We all cheered for Lynn.

Later Kitty was sent back to the Ghost Zone. We told everyone what happened and everyone was amazed and Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider is now a member of the Avengers. The Spirit of Vengeance is now on our side.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Johnny 13 is a strange ghost in Danny Phantom and the episode "13" was what I call the No Such Luck of Danny Phantom but it wasn't as bad the infamous Loud House Episode. William Baldwin did a great job voicing Johnny 13 and so did his wife famous singer Chynna Phillips who voiced Kitty. I wanted to add the Ghost Rider in this one to help us out. I love the Ghost Rider and the 2007 movie was awesome! Nicholas Cage did a great and fantastic job in that movie and Peter Fonda played Mephistopheles and Sam Elliott played Carter Slade and they all did a great job in that movie. It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one as always. Thanks man as usual. Next up is The Vigilante Sadistic Prison Warden Ghost - Walker. I hate prison wardens like that. He's like the Prison Warden from the 2003 movie with Jean Claude Van Damme, In Hell. So for all criminals out there watch out. Walker is coming for you! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	449. The Sadism of Warden Walker

It starts at the estate. We were playing card games like poker and go fish.

Me: Hmm. Lets see. Lisa do have any 8's?

Lisa: Negative J.D. Go fish.

I draw a card from the deck.

Suddenly, Scarlet Witch came in and she had a look of concern on her face.

Me: Wanda what's wrong?

Scarlet Witch: My brother and Beast Boy have been kidnapped!

We gasped in concern.

Me: Who were they kidnapped by?

Scarlet Witch: They were kidnapped by these ghosts that looked like SWAT Team policemen.

We gasped.

Danny: Warden Walker and his men are behind this.

Me: I thought I had seen the last of him. All right then. Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Nico, Team Phantom, Lori, Lucy, Brittney, Davis, Yolei, you all come with me. Lets head out for the Ghost Zone!

* * *

At Walker's prison he was going over some terrifying rules.

Walker: Now, here are some rules that you all have to follow here. 1. You disobey me, you die. 2. You try to escape, you die. 3. You otherwise irritate or vex me... and guess what? You die.

Quicksilver: Those are some nice rules, Walker.

Beast Boy: Too bad we gotta break em!

An explosion blew open the wall of the prison and blew apart some of his guards. That's when we arrived and we blew apart some of his men.

Me: Rule number 4: Disregard rules one through 3! Warden Walker. How nice to see you again.

Nico: You know Walker, J.D.?

Me: Know him? I'm the one that killed him. It was back when I was 9 years old in North Dakota

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) I got word from an undercover source that Warden Walker was killing innocent prisoners for crimes they didn't commit and that he was covering his tracks somehow. So I went to the prison he operated: North Dakota Sadism Ranch. It was a supermaximum security prison near the United States Canada Border and I infiltrated it and made a horrifying discovery. He was slaughtering and butchering innocent people without a single shred of remorse, decency, mercy or guilt and he was the ultimate psychopathic monster. So I busted in and faced him. Then I ran at him and he fired his gun at me and I dodged all his shots. Then I jumped and kicked him in the face with devastating power and broke his neck. Killing him instantly. Then I took a machine gun and killed all his men. I broke all the prisoners out of the prison and decided to blow up the whole prison. I found a large stash of high explosives in the basement and placed them all in the main room and set the timer for 30 minutes. We ran and got out of there as the prison exploded in a huge mushroom cloud that completely destroyed it.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: I immediately informed the President of The United States about it and I was praised as a hero for it. We gave the people he killed a proper burial.

Walker: I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING ME YOU (CENSORED) FREAK!

Me: I wanted to finish what I started anyway.

I go Super Angel 2 and we went at each other.

Quicksilver. Lets use our combo.

Beast Boy: Lets.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and Quicksilver was running fast beside him.

Beast Boy and Quicksilver: SUPERSONIC CHEETAH STRIKE!

They blew apart some of Walker's men with their incredible speed.

I punched walker in the face and Danny Phantom blasted him with energy rays.

Danny: We will not show you mercy for all the crimes you've done Walker!

Walker (grabs Danny by the throat): Want me to give you the same mercy you showed Johnny 13 a week ago, punk?

Falcon: Why don't you ask Johnny 13 yourself when you join him?

Falcon swooped in and kicked him and it forced him to let Danny go.

Danny: Lets do our combo move that we practiced.

Falcon: You got it.

Falcon grabbed Danny and they flew really fast and were covered in an energy aura that turned into a huge glowing green transparent falcon of pure energy.

Falcon and Danny: PHANTOM FALCON SWOOP!

The energy falcon swooped in at incredible speed and obliterated more of Walker's men.

Me: That was awesome! Nico lets use our combo we practiced with.

Nico: You got it.

Nico fired a blast of lightning and I fired a blast of fire.

Me and Nico: PYROCUMULUS SMOKESCREEN STRIKE!

A cloud of flaming ash covered Walker and lightning inside it struck him as he was blinded.

Davis: Lets teach these jerks a lesson Veemon!

Veemon: You got it!

Veemon Digivolved.

Veemon: VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Veemon went into his Champion Level form - ExVeemon.

ExVeemon: (Echoing) EXVEEMON!

ExVeemon was punching and kicking more of Walker's men.

ExVeemon: You thought that was tough, wait till you see this! (Echoing) V-Laser!

He fired an X-shaped Laser blast from his chest and blew them apart.

Yolei: Lets get them Hawkmon!

Hawkmon (Yolei): You got it Yolei.

Yolei's Hawkmon Digivolved.

Hawkmon (Yolei): HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Yolei's Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) AQUILAMON!

He swooped in and blew them away.

Aquilamon: Lets see how you like this.

Aquilamon's horns on his head grew longer and glowed red.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) GRAND HORN!

He flew in and skewered numerous guards and obliterated them.

Davis and Yolei were fighting them.

Davis: (Grunts) Yolei you are quite a fighter!

Yolei: (Punches and kicks more guards) So are you Davis. You are the greatest boyfriend ever!

Davis: Thanks! (Punches more guards)

Lori: That is literally so sweet!

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew the guards away.

Laney fired fireballs and incinerated more guards.

Danny, Lincoln, Dani, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Sidney and Star fired energy blasts and blew apart some of the guards. Brittney slashed the guards and killed them. Scarlet Witch fired energy blasts at more guards and blew them apart.

Sidney: You will never bully anyone ever again you guard bullies!

Star: You tell them Sidney!

Lucy fired black lightning and vaporized some of the guards.

All the guards were being destroyed and me and Walker were still fighting. I punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

Me: You may be dead but I will never forgive you everything you did in life Walker!

Walker: You killed me J.D.!

Me: You deserved it Walker!

I punch him in the chest.

Me: And you don't deserve to be a prison warden let alone a man of order!

I take his hat.

Walker: You can't do this to me! I'm the only one keeping order in the Ghost Zone.

Danny (thinking of Clockwork): Don't worry. I have a friend who can take your place.

Clockwork came and he was a time ghost.

Clockwork: I agree. From now on Walker, I will maintain order in the Ghost Zone.

Nicole: And you are finished Warden Walker!

She sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

The prisoners cheered wildly for us.

Me: That takes care of that. Never again will Warden Walker terrorize the Ghost Zone with his sadistic ways.

We decided to blow up the prison like I did in North Dakota. We flew away and I fired an energy blast and destroyed the entire prison and it was erased from the Ghost Zone forever.

* * *

Back in the Living Room we were relaxing.

Me: Glad you two are all right.

Beast Boy: Thanks to you J.D.

Lincoln: That was awesome fighting an evil prison warden.

Me: I would call him the warden of a concentration camp that's worse than North Korea's Prison Camps.

Laney: My thoughts exactly J.D. But you didn't tell us that you killed Walker.

Me: I know. It's a dark secret. But that's in the past. Davis and Yolei I'm happy you 2 are now a couple.

Davis: Thanks J.D.

Lucy: I'm happy too. Sigh. Love is a fragile mistress.

Me: It sure is.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Warden Walker is one of my most hated villains in Danny Phantom. He is without a doubt the worst prison warden and the meanest villain that's ever known in the world of Danny Phantom. James Arnold Taylor did a great job voicing him. He has done a lot of voice roles in various cartoons and video games. Next is another great villain but it's not from Danny Phantom. It's a villain from Ben 10. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	450. The Mad Splicing of Dr Animo

It starts in the park of Gotham Royal York. Davis, Yolei, Maria, William, Riley, Ben, Eddy, and Luan are enjoying some quiet time having a picnic.

Luan: This is such a beautiful day.

Eddy: You said it Luan.

Davis came back and he brought everyone hot dogs and bowls of noodles for them.

Davis: Hey guys. Brought you all lunch.

Riley: Thanks Davis.

Yolei: Davis said after the battle of MaloMyotismon that he wants to be an owner of a noodle cart.

Ben: That's an interesting goal Davis. I know you can do it.

Davis: Thanks Ben.

Luan: (Slurps noodles) These noodles are delicious.

Lensay was drinking the broth because she couldn't chew noodles yet.

Lensay: (Burps and laughs)

Eddy: (Laughs) Lensay loves it.

Luan: She sure does.

Maria: You make really great noodles Davis.

Davis: Thanks Maria.

Riley: Ben I have a question for you.

Ben: What's up Riley?

Riley: How did you get the Omnitrix?

Ben: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time. I got the Omnitrix when it was in a pod that made it look like a meteor when I was 10. It was on a trip with Gwen and my grandpa Max. The start of that trip is when I found the Omnitrix. It's been with me ever since then. We've done it all on our trip and fought all kinds of bad villains all over the country. But during that time we made numerous enemies that want to kill me. The most deadliest of my enemies was the evil ruthless intergalactic warlord Vilgax. He wanted to get the Omnitrix so he can conquer the universe and rule over it with an iron fist.

Riley: Wow! You told me about that Ben. He must've been a really tough challenge for you.

Ben: He was.

Riley: The aliens you turn into are amazing. J.D. and Shanan know what they are.

Ben: That's what I saw. He knows his aliens.

Luan: I don't know how this came into him but my guess is he got all of the secrets of the entire universe given to him when he got his powers.

Ben: That could be the case.

Luan: It's an Interstellar Phenomenon! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Riley: That was funny.

Maria: It sure was. Davis how did you and Yolei become Digidestined?

Davis: That is an unusual story. It started when school began for us and that's when I met T.K. and I had a crush on Kari. Back then I had no idea what Digimon were.

Yolei: I was unaware of it too. But I did however get my first glimpse of them during the battle with a deadly Digimon trying to kill all of us in Japan.

Luan: What was the Digimon?

Yolei: He was Diaboromon. He got into the world of the Internet and he tried to kill everyone with Nuclear Missiles.

Luan: That's awful!

Yolei: Yeah. 3 years later Me, Davis and Cody became Digidestined and we got our D-3 Digivices.

Davis: Izzy told us what went down and he revealed everything.

Luan: And that's when the events that lead up to everything that happened came into being.

Yolei: That's right.

Eddy: Wow. Now the whole world knows about the existence of Digimon and we have the greatest friends and partners in any planet.

Veemon: That's right Eddy and that's a good point.

Hawkmon (Yolei): Yes it is.

Max Ride, Nudge and Angel came and they were landed by them.

Max: Hey guys.

Luan: Hey Max.

Eddy: What's the haps?

Nudge: Not much. Just came to enjoy lunch with you guys.

Angel: That's right.

They sat down and were eating.

Yolei: Max your wings are amazing. If I may ask were you born with them?

Max: No we weren't born with them at first. They were given to us.

Luan: Their story is a dark one Yolei. They arrived here when we were in Yellowstone in Wyoming.

Eddy: Yeah.

Yolei: Oh man. Do you want to talk about it?

Max: Might as well. Our lives were not like normal people. We were held in captivity in a government facility called The School. They spliced our DNA with bird DNA for a project called The Angel Experiment. We are now 98% human and 2% bird. We have the ability to sprout bird wings from our backs and we look like Angels as a result. We found out that The School wants to use us for a terrible purpose.

Davis: What was the purpose?

Nudge: World Domination.

Luan: They wanted to control the world and enslave all the humans so mutants can rule with an iron fist.

Davis, Yolei, Maria, William, Ben and Riley gasped in horror.

Ben: That's horrible.

Riley: It sure is. Anyone that wants to rule the world is pure evil and these guys were playing with fire.

Luan: Yes when you mess around with the laws of Mother Nature there will be terrible consequences.

Max: That's right. So me, Nudge, Angel and three others escaped from the School and went on the run so they wouldn't catch us. They sent a bunch of mutants to track us down and bring us back so we can be used as weapons to enslave the world. We formed The Flock and we were hiding since. But when they found us a Dimensional Vortex appeared and sucked in me, Nudge and Angel and it took us to this world. We are now free from the School.

Yolei: Max that's awful.

Luan: It was horrible.

Maria: Yeah. But thank goodness you guys got away and are free.

Angel: Thanks Maria.

Luan: Hey I know those three women.

Maria: Where at that burger cart?

Luan: Yep. They are former Gotham Police Detectives Sonja Alcana, Rocky Ballantine, Kathy Duquesne.

William: Who's who?

Luan: The brown hair girl is Sonia, the black hair girl is Kathy and the blonde girl is Rocky.

Maria: Cool. Lets go meet them.

Luan: Okay.

They got up and went over to them.

Luan: Hey guys.

Kathy: Hey Luan. How have things been with you?

Luan: Not bad Kathy.

Sonia: Glad you're doing all right.

Rocky: Same here.

Eddy: Looking good.

That's when all Hell broke loose.

Rocky had only taken 1 bite out of her burger when her hands started trembling.

Rocky (drops her burger as her hands turn into claws): M-My hands!

Luan: (Shocked) Rocky what's happening to you!?

Two more of Rocky's new arms grow out of her sides. Her back expanded as it turned blue, ripping apart her shirt. Her front side turned white and expanded, ripping apart her jeans. Her feet then transformed to suit her new form, ripping apart her shoes. Rocky was currently a blue beetle monster with a human head.

Rocky (sobs as her head starts to change): MAKE IT STOP!

Rocky's blonde hair fell out of her head as she grew antennae and she gained a blue beetle monster head. A blue beetle monster stood in the place where Rocky Ballantine once stood.

She had become a Blue Beetle!

Kathy then started to change.

Kathy dropped her burger as she held her stomach in pain.

Kathy (groans): What did that madman inject us with?!

Kathy fell down to all fours and her feet and hands changed into spider feet, ripping apart her slippers. Her body expanded into a spider monster body, ripping away her shirt and pants. Kathy was a spider monster with a human head right now.

Kathy (crying): CURSE YOU, YOU (censored) PSYCHOPATH!

With that, Kathy's black hair fell out as she grew more eyes and she gained a spider monster head. A spider monster stood where Kathy Duquesne stood just a few minutes ago.

Sonia then started changing!

Sonia dropped her burger as she held her head in pain.

Sonia (starts to cry): This can't be happening!

A red scorpion tail burst out of Sonia's jeans. Two red long spikes tore out of Sonia's shirt while her feet transformed to accomodate her new body, destroying her sneakers. Her hands turned into crab like claws. The rest of her body turned into a red scorpion's body, completely destroying her clothes. At the moment, Sonia was a red scorpion monster with a human head.

Sonia (sobs as her heads starts to change): NO! I MAY LOSE MY BODY BUT I WON'T LOSE MY MIND!

But it was too late. Sonia's brown hair fell out as her head transformed, leaving her with a red scorpion monster head. A red scorpion monster stood in the pile of ripped clothing, with no traces of Sofia Alcana left.

Ben: There's only one person I know that's responsible for stuff like this: Dr. Animo!

Riley: Who's that?

Ben: He's one of my most dangerous enemies. Dr. Animo was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verities Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad and he went off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. Because he locked himself indoors for five years, his skin and formerly brown hair turned pale from overwork and lack of exposure to the sun.

They gasped!

Max: That is just absolutely sick!

Nudge: No kidding!

Dr. Animo appeared and he was riding a giant mutant beaver!

Ben: Dr. Animo!

Dr. Animo: Yes, it is I, Dr. Animo. Ben Tennyson, we haven't seen you at home.

Ben: That's because me and Gwen were hurled through a transdimensional wormhole that lead from our dimension to this one. We now made this one our home.

Dr. Animo: That's unusual. Now we can finish what we started when you sent me to the nuthouse!

Me: (Offscreen) Guess again you whacked up (CENSORED)!

Me, Varie, Aylene, Talia, Rachel, Nico, Vince, Carol, Team Phantom and Lana swooped in.

Dr. Animo: The famous J.D. Knudson. How nice of you to grace us.

Me: So you are the infamous mad scientist Dr. Aloysius Animo. Great. Just what the world needs. Another Orochimaru running amok.

Varie: No kidding. We need to kill this nutcase!

Nancy: (Offscreen) Let us help you out!

Nancy, Rose, Mariah and Stephanie jumped out.

Mariah: Lets make this monster fish food!

They turned into Weresharks!

Me: You girls can turn into your wereshark forms at will!

Nancy: That's right.

Stephanie: It's awesome!

Rose: Lets show him what we're made of and turn him into chum!

Mariah: Yeah!

?: He's not the only one you have to worry about.

Out of the trees came a strange abomination. It was a man with an appearance of a hawk, tiger and a snake.

Everyone: Whoa!

Me: Who or what are you?

Batman 2039: (Offscreen) I can answer that.

Batman 2039 swooped in.

Batman 2039: That's Abel Cuvier. He's the founder of the Chimera Institute and he had been splicing kids and giving them animal features.

Me: Great. Another mad man.

Cuvier: I'll take that as a compliment!

Me: This is a war in the Animal Kingdom! Power Up guys!

Me, Varie, Laney, Lincoln, Vince and Carol went Super Angel 2, Nico went Super Saiyan 2, Danny and Dani went Phantom and Lana spread her wings and so did Max, Nudge, Angel, Luan, Eddy and Maria.

Ben: It's hero time!

Ben became Ultimate Wildmutt.

Ben: **ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!**

Me: An Evolved Vulpimancer!

Ultimate Wildmutt: That's right J.D. Now Animo and Cuvier will face our power!

Me: Lets get them! But not here!

I snap my fingers and the area turned into another planet.

Laney: Wow! What a planet.

Me: This is the planet Nok. It's 4,700 light-years away from Earth. Believe it or not guys, this planet is the homeworld of the Indigo Tribe.

Luan: Wow. So this is the Indigo Tribe's home planet. What emotion do they govern?

Me: They govern the emotion of Compassion. Like feelings of caring and all that. The Indigo Tribe is a corps that is composed entirely out of the galaxy's most dangerous and violent criminals. These are criminals that don't have a single shred of remorse, guilt or love in their hearts. The Indigo Tribe govern the emotion of Compassion and when they enter battle they find a criminal that has a dangerous and violent nature and they cleanse them. They strip them of all emotions except for compassion and in the process they turn them into a mindless husk drained of all emotion but compassion.

Lincoln: That's a deadly form of lobotomy.

Laney: No kidding. That sounds like a fate worse than death.

Me: My thoughts exactly Laney. But I figured that we could take the fight here to avoid having the people in the park get hurt.

Cuvier: We shall see who gets hurt. Now you all die.

Me: You first Cuvier.

We went at them and pulverized Dr. Animo and Cuvier. But Cuvier was putting up quite a fight. He had multitudes of abilities at his disposal with his transformation. Dr. Animo turned Sonia, Rocky and Kathy into mindless slaves and they jumped at Luan and just as they were about to attack Edzilla appeared.

Edzilla: You try to hurt Luan! Now you pay!

He punched them and knocked them out.

Me: I got this!

I take out a dagger and cut my arm and put some of my blood on the blade and cut Sonia, Rocky and Kathy and they were returning to normal. Their transformations reversed and they were naked.

Me: I got this!

I unsealed some blankets and covered them up. They woke up and they were extremely dizzy.

Me: Are you alright?

Sonia: What happened?

Me: (I point to Dr. Animo) He turned you 3 into monsters with DNA from insects.

Kathy: (Gasp) He's the one! He kidnapped us and injected us with something!

Ultimate Wildmutt: **That's Dr. Animo. He's an enemy of mine and he is an insane madman.**

Rocky: Ben Tennyson?

Me: It's a long story Rocky.

Cuvier was still a big challenge. Nancy, Stephanie, Mariah and Rose chomped him and slapped him with their tails. But then the ground rumbled and a huge pillar of indigo light exploded out of the ground and entombed him in it.

Behind the light came Indigo-1 the leader of the Indigo Tribe.

Indigo-1: Abel Cuvier of Sector 2814, you lack the capacity for compassion. Prepare to be cleansed.

An Indigo Ring went on his finger and he screamed in agony as his mind was being lobotomized. When it was done Cuvier was stripped of his animal features and he was back to normal in his human form. But his eyes were glowing indigo and he was drooling and was in a total catatonic state.

Laney: Whoa. That's a painful way to rehabilitate criminals.

Indigo-1: Nok. It is but we make sure that they see what true compassion is. Laney Loud. I've heard a lot about you.

Laney: It's a pleasure to meet you uh?

Indigo-1: Indigo-1, Leader of the Indigo Tribe.

Laney: Pleasure to meet you.

I fired an energy blast and obliterated Dr. Animo's beaver.

Ultimate Wildmutt came and reverted back to Ben.

Dr. Animo: You're not going to kill me are you Tennyson?

Ben: I wish I could but J.D. has better plans for you.

Me: Yep. You are one seriously screwed up nutcase and you need to be locked up in the best place we know.

* * *

After we were back on Earth, Dr. Animo was sentenced to eternity in Arkham Asylum without parole. He was also given a curse that was a fate worse than death: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth as an insane laughing old man. He now looked like he was 200-years-old and he was laughing uncontrollably and insanely. He had a special cell in solitary confinement and was put in a straitjacket and chained to the wall where he will stay forever. Sonia, Kathy and Rocky were back to normal but they were severely scarred by this whole travesty. Cuvier's lobotomized body was sent to the morgue for analysis. We raided Chimera Industries and seized all the tubes full of animal splicing formulas and decided to put them to good use for a later purpose. Splicing became really popular over at Hamilton Hill High School. Terry's friend Chelsea now has cat eyes and they enable her to see everything in the dark. Which we thought was really cool. We put an end to a bunch of madman's plans and more.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dr. Animo was the most whacked up villain in all of Ben 10. His experiments make him a Grade A madman! His monsters that he made were absolutely horrific. Cuvier from Batman Beyond was a weird one. When Batman fought him he had every similarity to a Lamia from Greek Myth. But when Batman injected him with DNA from all kinds of animals he had a transformation that turned him into an ugly and horrific monstrosity! He was really UGLY! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. The transformations of Sonia, Rocky and Kathy were very identical to what happened to the 4 brothers on Street Sharks. That was awesome! Next up is a chapter for Danny Phantom's most dangerous enemy of Dreams, Nocturne. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	451. Nocturne's Nightmare of Terror

It starts with me waking up. I am in the Ghost Zone.

Me: What? I'm in the Ghost Zone. How did I get here? I wonder what happened? (Gasp) Where is everyone!? VARIE!? RACHEL!? ANYONE!? I got to find them.

I fly off and started searching. The Ghost Zone is a big place. I found Danny on a floating rock and he had a strange helmet on.

Me: Danny!

I landed by him and tried to get the helmet off but it gave me a 10,000 volt shock when I reached for it.

Me: OUCH! Whoa! What is this helmet?

I use my computer vision and analyze it.

Me: It's a dream energy transfer helmet. Who would invent such technology? Not Lisa. This is not her work.

Danny was asleep.

Me: Well the only way to wake him up is to go into his dream.

I sit in Lotus Position and I form an astral projection and went into Danny's dream.

* * *

DANNY FENTON A.K.A. DANNY PHANTOM

In Danny's Dream I was at Casper High School.

Me: He's dreaming about Casper High School. I don't have a lot of time. Using an astral projection drains me very quickly so I got to hurry.

I go into the cafeteria and saw Danny as the most popular boy in the school. Then he saw Vlad Plasmius and the Fright Knight outside the school.

Me: Vlad Plasmius and The Fright Knight!

I fly out and blast them.

Out of Danny's Dream he screamed. He woke up and the helmet shattered and I exit his body. I go back into my body and I was exhausted.

Danny: J.D.? Are you all right?

Me: (Panting) Yeah. Just exhausted. You were having a dream.

Danny: I know. How did we get in the Ghost Zone?

Me: I was wondering the same thing. We got to get out of here.

* * *

We leave through Lisa's Ghost Zone Portal and it was really quiet.

Me: It's really quiet.

Danny: Yeah. Too quiet.

Me: It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Danny do you remember seeing anything unusual before you were thrown into the Ghost Zone?

Danny: Yes! I remember now and I dealt with this guy before.

Me: Who is it Danny?

Danny: He's a ghost named Nocturne - the ghost of sleep. He feeds off the energy of dreams and it makes him more powerful.

Me: Oh man. We have to stop this monster at all costs.

Danny: You're telling me.

Me: Lets wake up Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

Danny: You got it!

We go out of the lab and went into Tucker's room.

He was asleep and had the same helmet on. Danny was about to touch it.

Me: Don't touch the helmet Danny! It zaps you if you do. I tried with you.

Danny: Oh. How do we wake him up?

Me: We have to go into his dream and talk to him. That's the only way to wake him up.

Danny: Right. I forgot about that.

I facepalm.

Me: Oh. But Danny I can't go in with you. I don't have Ghost Powers like you do.

Danny: Not a problem J.D.

He took my hand and we became intangible.

Me: Whoa that was weird.

We flew into Tucker's body and went into his dream.

* * *

TUCKER

In Tucker's dream we saw that he was dreaming about being filthy rich and he had a multi-million dollar mansion and cars that are worth millions and more.

Me: Wow. In his dream, Tucker is flithy rich and he's living the life of a multi-billionaire.

Danny: This is amazing. Even his dreams have style.

Me: They sure do.

We go into his awesome house. It was just as nice as mine was when me and my family moved to Michigan.

Me: Boy, Tucker sure knows how to live in his dream.

Danny: He sure does.

We saw Tucker sitting in the living room on the sofa with 2 Star's.

Dream Tucker: Could I interest you girls in some Chocolate Milk?

He pushed a button on a remote control and a fridge rose up and opened and it had a bunch of cartons of Chocolate milk in it.

I slurp my lips.

The 2 Star's grabbed some.

A janitor walked by.

Dream Tucker: That will be all Fenton.

The Janitor was a Dream Danny.

Dream Danny: Yes sir.

Danny: Wait? (Outraged) I'm the janitor!?

Me: I would call this dream more of an insult to your pride.

Danny: My thoughts exactly.

Me: But it's time for him to wake up and I'll give this mansion to him as a token of friendship and make sure you get a good job for him.

Danny: Thanks J.D. Just make sure I'm not his Janitor.

Me: I know. I wouldn't even consider it.

I snap my fingers.

Out in the physical plane he screams as he wakes up and the helmet shattered. We left his body.

Tucker: (Blubbers) Oh man! I had the worst nightmare ever!

Me: That's because of Nocturne.

Tucker: Nocturne? The Ghost of Sleep?

Me: Yeah. He's back and he's doing the same plan he did to you and everyone in Amity Park a while back.

Tucker: We have to stop him.

Me: Yeah. And seriously, Danny as your janitor? Not a chance in Hell is he doing that.

Tucker: Sorry.

We went to Sam's room and Tucker was about to touch the helmet she had on.

Me: Don't touch the helmet Tucker.

Danny: Yeah. It'll zap you if you do.

Me: Yeah. I tried to get one off of Danny and it shocked me. Lets go Danny. Wait out here Tucker.

Tucker: Okay.

Me and Danny went into Sam's dream.

* * *

SAM MANSON

In Sam's dream we saw that she was dreaming about the School Cafeteria.

Danny: The cafeteria?

Me: Boy this is coincidental. You were dreaming the exact same thing when I entered your dream Danny.

Danny: Yeah.

Dream Sam: Can you make room for your girlfriend?

Me: I knew you two were made for each other Danny.

Danny: (Blushes) I know. After I saved the world me and Sam are now official.

Me: I had that feeling man.

Danny: I know. I know how to break her out.

He flew into Dash.

Dream Dash: Actually Sam, I'm Danny Phantom. I'm Going Ghost!

Dash became Dash Phantom!

In the real world, Sam woke up and screamed and her helmet shattered.

We left Sam.

Tucker: Whoa! That must've been some dream.

Me: It was actually believe it or not the same dream Danny had when I helped him.

Tucker: How did you break him out of it?

Me: I used an Astral Projection and went into his dream. But it drains my energy too fast. So I can only use that move as an act of desperate measure.

Sam: Good thinking.

Danny: Well we have to wake everyone up.

Me: Yeah. Nocturne is back and he's out to finish what he started in the past.

Sam: We have to stop him.

Me: Yeah. Lets get Jazz and then Lincoln and Dani.

Danny: Okay.

I feel something on my hip that wasn't there before.

Me: Huh? What's this?

I pull out the object and it was a sword. But it was The Soul Shredder Sword of the Fright Knight.

Me: It's the Soul Shredder Sword!

Danny: But didn't Brittney have that sword?

Me: Hmm. This is weird. I wonder how I got it. We'll have to find out later. Come on.

I sheathe the sword and we went to Jazz's room.

Sam: I wonder what she's dreaming about.

Me: Well only one way to find out.

Me and Danny went into Jazz's dream.

* * *

JAZZ FENTON

In Jazz's dream we saw that she was a Yale University college professor in the study of ghosts.

Me: Jazz is a Yale University College Professor and she's a scientist in the study of ghosts?

Danny: Very unusual.

Me: Yale is just as expensive and high-profile as Harvard and Oxford Universities.

Danny: I know.

Back in the real world Jazz woke up and she screamed as her helmet shattered. We exited her body.

Jazz: Was I a Yale University professor and was I married to Dash?

Me: I'm afraid so Jazz. But we have a bigger problem. Nocturne has returned and he's out to finish what he started.

Jazz: That ghost of sleep!?

Danny: Yeah.

Jazz: We have to stop him!

Me: And we will. Lets wake up Lincoln.

We went into Lincoln's Room.

Me and Danny went into his dream.

* * *

LINCOLN LOUD A.K.A. LINCOLN PHANTOM

In Lincoln's Dream he was dreaming that he was Ace Savvy and Clyde was One-Eye Jack, Laney was Lady Solitaire, Ronnie Anne was Lady Ace and his Sisters were the Full House Gang and they were fighting the most dangerous and most formidable villain in all of Ace Savvy: NINJA BLACKJACK!

Me: Cool! Lincoln and his friends and sisters are dreaming about Ace Savvy.

Danny: I forgot you guys like that guy.

Me: Yeah. He's awesome.

Danny: Who is that that they're fighting?

Me: That's the deadliest villain in all of Ace Savvy: Ninja Blackjack. He's a powerful ninja that revolves around the casino game Blackjack. His speed, strength and agility is so deadly and powerful that he can move at a speed that breaks the sound barrier. His strength is so strong that he can break through a building like it was a piece of paper and his agility is so powerful that he can dodge bullets in a flash.

Danny: Wow. He must be really tough.

Me: Tough is an understatement. Lets get him!

We fly at blazing speed and punch him in the face and fire energy blasts and vaporize him.

In the real world Lincoln woke up and screamed as his helmet shattered. We left his body.

Lincoln: Whoa! What a dream. We were fighting Ninja Blackjack and you two showed up.

Me: Sorry buddy. But I'm afraid we got big problems. Nocturne has come back.

Lincoln: Who's Nocturne?

Danny: He's the Ghost of Sleep and he uses the energy of Dreams to make himself all powerful. We have a feeling that he's going to finish what he started in Amity Park like he did with me.

Sam M: Yeah.

Me: We have to wake up everyone else and gather our forces. So we'd better split up and cover more ground.

Lincoln: Right. I'm going ghost!

Lincoln became Lincoln Phantom.

Me: Okay. Lincoln you come with me. Danny you, Sam, Tucker and Jazz will wake everyone here.

Lincoln: You got it.

Danny: Right.

Red Hood: Wait!

We saw that Red Hood and Natilee were not under Nocturne's control.

Me: Jason! Natilee! Nocturne didn't get you guys?

Natilee: Nope. We were hiding in a safe place out of sight.

Me: Good thinking. You guys can come with us too. Natilee you go with Danny. Lets move!

We head out.

* * *

In Maria's room we saw that Nocturne got to her too.

Me: Nocturne got her too.

Lincoln: Lets go in guys.

Me: You got it buddy.

We fly into her dream.

* * *

MARIA ROCKELL A.K.A. AQUAMARIA

Maria's dream was Dakota City High School.

Me: We're in Dakota City High School.

Lincoln: The high school is nice.

Red Hood: It sure is.

We walked around and saw that it was much nicer than Gotham Royal York High School. In the cafeteria we found Maria and she was having lunch with her Dad. She was catching up with her dad despite him being dead.

Lincoln: Is that her dad?

Me: Yeah. But he's dead.

Lincoln: Dreams have sometimes been known to have you be in contact with relatives that are dead.

Me: That's an interesting thing.

Red Hood: Yeah.

We walked over to Maria and reveal everything.

Maria: So this is all a dream?

Me: Yeah. This evil ghost named Nocturne is using your dream energy to power him. But you're okay now, Maria.

Maria hugged her father one last time and he vanished.

Maria (starts to cry): I'm fine. I can't believe it. My dad's not really here. This is all just a dream!

Me: It's ok, Maria. I know how much you miss your father. But right now, we need to get out of here.

Dream Ebon: You ain't going nowhere.

The five of them turn to see Ebon and Shiv there, along with a squad of Sleepwalkers.

Dream Ebon: At least, not in one piece.

Lincoln: Ok, I recognize Ebon, but who's the other guy?

Maria: His name is Shiv. He can create weapons of light energy from his hands. He's also crazy and a goofball.

Dream Shiv: Hey, I'm not a goofball! I just like to have fun a lot.

Me: Well these two are about to die. Power up!

I go Super Angel 2 and punched him in the face and he stretched and tried to punch me. But I dodged his attack fired an energy blast at Ebon and vaporized him instantly. But then I suddenly get an incredible surge of information into my head.

Me: Whoa! What a rush!

Shiv then went at Maria.

Me: Look out Maria!

Suddenly I got a surprising development when a portal of darkness appeared out of nowhere and sucked in Shiv.

Me: What the!? I have Ebon's Powers!

Lincoln: How did that happen!?

Me: I think I have a theory but we'll talk later.

I form another portal and Shiv came out of it and Maria punched him all over the place and pulverized him into oblivion.

Shiv (dazed): Hey, if you find any teeth lying around, they're mine. (falls unconscious)

Maria then gave Shiv a horrendous atomic wedgie and he screamed like a little girl. Lincoln laughed a lot.

I fired an energy blast and obliterated him.

I got his powers too somehow.

Maria woke up and her helmet shattered.

Maria: Whoa! What a dream.

We exit her body.

Me: Hey Maria.

Maria: You guys were in my dream.

Me: Yes we were. And I somehow got Ebon and Shiv's powers. I think I know how it happened.

Lincoln: How?

Me: From Nico. He has the power to assimilate powers from the villains we killed and captured. So I have exactly the same thing.

Red Hood: That's a strong possibility.

Maria: It is. So Nocturne is responsible for this?

Me: He is. I'll explain on the way to Aelita's house. Lets go!

We set out for Aelita's house.

* * *

We arrived at Aelita's house. She lives in nice house on the east side of town.

Me: Aelita has a nice house.

Maria: She sure does.

We go into Aelita's room and found her asleep.

Lincoln: Nocturne got her too.

Me: Yep. Lets head in.

We go into Aelita's dream.

* * *

AELITA

Aelita was dreaming about Kadac Academy.

Me: So this is Kadac Academy. It looks like a nice academy here in France.

Red Hood: It sure does.

Maria: So this is where William and his friends went to school in France. It's a nice place.

Me: Yeah. Until X.A.N.A. started causing trouble.

Maria: Yeah.

We walked around the academy and it was a nice place. We then saw in the cafeteria Aelita was talking to her father.

Me: That man is her father Franz Hopper. He's the creator of X.A.N.A and he created a malevolent artificial intelligence that was gonna destroy the world.

Red Hood: That's what I heard. It's hard to imagine that a computer program was gonna do that.

Me: Yeah. X.A.N.A. was a monster that needed to be destroyed completely.

We go over and explain everything.

Aelita (tears in her eyes): To think that my parents would still be alive. I knew it was too good to be true!

Maria: Aelita, there might be a chance to find Franz Hopper and your mom. But we need to get out of here first.

Sissi (in a familiar distorted voice): You fools aren't going anywhere!

We saw Sissi and she was possessed by X.A.N.A.

The eye of Xana appeared on her forehead before the Scyphozoa and the Kolossus appeared by her side.

Aelita: X.A.N.A.!

Me: Who or what are the big monsters by her?

Aelita: The Jellyfish monster is Scyphozoa and the big lava monster is Kolossus.

Me: Wow!

Maria: So X.A.N.A. came prepared.

Red Hood: It sure did.

X.A.N.A.: Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? And this time, your Lyoko Warrior friends aren't here to save you!

Me: No but we are!

I go Super Angel 10,000 and Maria spread her wings. We went at the monsters. I punch Kolossus in the face with devastating force and it exploded into dust in an instant.

Maria was dodging all of Scyphozoa's tentacles and she grabbed one and channeled water into it and it began to short circuit and it suddenly exploded and blew apart.

Red Hood was facing all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters and his martial arts skills were overpowering them and he was destroying them at a rapid pace.

Aelita and X.A.N.A. were really going at each other and they were intent on destroying each other and Aelita was overpowering X.A.N.A. and she fired a laser blast and blew off her arm.

I fired a blast of energy and obliterated X.A.N.A.

Aelita woke up and her helmet shattered. We left her body.

Me: Are you all right Aelita?

Aelita: Yeah. What a dream.

Me: You were under the control of the evil Ghost of Sleep - Nocturne.

We explain everything. Then we set out for Wayne Manor.

* * *

We arrived at Wayne Manor.

Lincoln: Bruce Wayne's house is beautiful.

Me: It sure is.

Aelita: I forgot how beautiful it is.

We go in and it was a beautiful mansion.

Me: It's a beautiful mansion inside too. Bruce? You in here?

Lincoln: Where is he?

We walked around the mansion and found Alfred on the floor and he was unconscious but he didn't have a helmet on.

Me: Alfred!

We go up to him and he was groaning.

Me: Alfred. Are you all right?

Alfred: (British Accent) My word. What hit me?

Me: You were knocked out somehow.

Alfred: Master J.D. Thank goodness you're safe.

Me: I know. We have a ghost problem going on. Where's Bruce?

Alfred: These green beings appeared and knocked me out and went after Master Bruce. I tried to stop them but they were too strong and I was knocked unconscious. He was in the Batcave.

Me: Lets go guys.

We go to the clock and I open it and we went into the Batcave and saw Batman sleeping on the computer console and he has a helmet on.

Me: Nocturne got him too. Lets go.

We go into Bruce's dream.

* * *

BRUCE WAYNE A.K.A. BATMAN

In Bruce Wayne's dream we saw that Bruce was dreaming that his mom and dad Thomas and Martha Wayne are still alive and he and Selina Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman are married and have a daughter.

Me: He's having a nice dream. But none of this is real though.

Lincoln: I know.

Aelita: Yeah.

Then the telephone rings.

Me: I'll get that. Hello?

Nocturne (calls J.D.): Hello, Knudson. Are you still with us?

Me: Nocturne?! How did you get this number?

Nocturne: The real question shouldn't be how I'm calling you. It's if I'm calling you at all. Maybe this is another part of my Dream Realm telling you to give up.

Me: Real or not, when I free everyone from the deep sleep that you put them in, I'm coming for you, Nocturne!

Nocturne (laughs): We'll see, Knudson. Have fun chasing pink elephants! (hangs up)

Me: Oh that is mean.

Lincoln: No kidding.

We all went up to them.

Me: Bruce.

Batman: J.D. what are you doing here?

Me: Sorry for the intrusion in your dreams Bruce but none of this is real. This is all a forced dream created by an evil ghost of dreams Nocturne. He's using your dreams to make himself stronger so he can make himself infinitely powerful.

Batman: So my parents are still dead after all. Nocturne will pay for this!

Aelita: He will. But we need to get out of here first.

Joker: Leaving so soon?

The heroes turn to see Joker, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and Deadshot.

Joker: But the fun's just getting started!

Me: In your dreams it will. Jason, looks like you're gonna get your revenge on the Joker after all.

Red Hood: I sure am.

We power up and Bruce donned his Batman costume and we went at them.

Batman and Red Hood savagely overwhelmed Joker with a powerful demonstration of teamwork and martial arts moves. Red Hood pulled out a gun and blew Joker's brains open. Killing him instantly. I fired an energy blast and vaporized him. I somehow gained his knowledge and skills on his deadly pranks and the Joker Venom.

Me: Whoa! What a strange set of stuff the Joker has.

Aelita punched Deadshot in the face and flew around him really fast that even he couldn't follow her and she fired numerous laser blasts at him and he was dead in seconds.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized him. I acquired his marksman skills and more.

Me: Wow! He's the ultimate marksman.

Maria was overpowering Killer Croc and she fired a multitude of blasts of water at him and they skewered him and killed him instantly.

I vaporized him and acquired his strength and his water buoyancy resistance.

Me: Whoa! What a monster. Now it's my turn.

The Scarecrow was much scarier than when we last met. He had a much scarier appearance and he had a scythe.

Me: The scythe is new.

Scarecrow: Just got it. Now you will now what true fear is all about.

Me: Well then. Welcome to your worst nightmare.

I dash at him and punch him in the face. He sprayed me with fear gas from his hands and mouth.

Me: Sorry Scarecrow but I'm immune to your fear gas.

I kicked the scythe out of his hand and take it. I form a ball of fire in my hand.

Me: How about a little fire Scarecrow?

I throw the fireball at him and he bursted into flames when it hit him and he was screaming in agony.

He was incinerated into ashes and I got his knowledge and I know how to make fear gas.

Me: Wow! He has a knowledge that embodies fear itself.

Bruce woke up and his helmet shattered and we exited his body.

Me: Are you all right Bruce?

Batman: Yes. Thanks to you guys. Nocturne will pay for playing with my family.

Me: Yeah. He will. We have to free everyone we know. Lets go!

We set out for Cyborg's room in Titans Tower at the Estate.

* * *

Back at the Estate, Natilee, Danny, Tucker and Sam went into Lori's room and they found her with a helmet on her head.

Danny: Lori. Lets go Sam.

Sam M: You got it.

Tucker: How come Nocturne didn't get you Natilee?

Natilee: I was on the moon Meditating when Nocturne was doing his stuff.

Danny: Clever.

They went into her dreams.

* * *

LORI LOUD

Lori's dream was being in a beautiful mountainous park and she was having a picnic with Bobby while their septuplet kids Roxy, Lydia, Roman, Linda, Lexi, Rhonda and Libby were having fun looking at the clouds and fishing in the creek.

Danny: Wow. Lori and Bobby are having a great dream.

Sam: Lori and Bobby's kids are so adorable.

Natilee: They sure are and this is a beautiful dream. Too bad it's not real. But I can make that happen.

Natilee snaps her fingers and the dream cloud poofed.

Lori woke up and the helmet shattered. Then she got an unexpected surprise. Her seven kids came.

Roxy: Mom!

Lydia: We love you mom!

Lori: (Gasps in excitement) MY CHILDREN! MY DREAM CAME TRUE!

Natilee: I made it come true for you Lori. I also have the power to make dreams become a reality. Me, Danny and Sam went into your dream to wake you up from Nocturne and we saw how you and Bobby were so happy. So I decided to make your dream come true.

Lori: Natilee you literally have no idea how happy I am. Thank you so much!

Natilee and Lori hugged.

Natilee: You are so welcome Lori.

Linda: Lets help you take down Nocturne mommy!

Lori's kids: Yeah!

Rhonda: Nobody makes fun of Lori's dreams and lives to literally tell about it!

Danny: They are like you in every way Lori.

Lori had tears in her eyes.

Lori: I'm literally so proud of my children. Lets go free the others first!

Danny: You got it!

They then went to Leni's room.

* * *

In Leni's room they saw that Leni had a helmet on too.

Lydia: Aunt Leni is under Nocturne's control.

Natilee: She sure is.

Danny, Sam and Natilee went into Leni's Dream.

* * *

LENI LOUD

In Leni's dream they saw that she was an extremely wealthy and very highly successful fashion designer of a very high caliber. She invented awesome clothes that took the lines of fashion by storm.

Natilee: Wow. Leni's an awesome fashion designer.

Sam M: Her clothes are amazing and unique. I hate the colors but they are cool.

Danny: They are amazing.

Natilee: Yeah but she has to wake up.

She snapped her fingers and Leni woke up and screamed and the helmet shattered. They left her body.

Natilee: Are you okay Leni?

Leni: Yeah I think so.

Lori: Leni you were under the control of a dream ghost.

Leni: A ghost!? (Screams)

She hides under the covers in fear! Roxy came and comforted her.

Roxy: It's okay Aunt Leni.

Natilee: These are Lori's kids. We went into her dream and I made it real.

Leni: Oh Lori they are so adorable. They totes have your eyes.

Lori: They are literally my little angels. Me and Bobby are gonna be excited.

Danny: I'm so happy for you Lori.

They went to Luna's room.

* * *

In Luna's Room they saw a helmet on Luna and Sam.

Natilee: Luna and Sam too.

Danny: We have to hurry.

Sam M: Yeah.

They went into Luna first.

* * *

LUNA LOUD

In Luna's dream they saw that she was an awesome Rock Concert Star. She was the lead singer of her own band group called The Swagger Angels. There were thousands upon thousands of Screaming fans in a huge planetwide stadium and the band was the ultimate biggest successful rock sensation since The Beatles and The Rolling Stones.

Danny: Whoa! Luna's got an awesome band!

Natilee: She's amazing! She definitely has what it takes.

Sam M: I know Luna's songs. They are amazing.

Natilee: It is really fun but we have a crisis on our hands.

She snapped her fingers and the dream went away.

Luna woke up and her helmet shattered and they left her.

Natilee: Sorry to wake you Luna but we have a major problem.

Luna: What happened dudes?

Natilee explained everything. Coincidentally when they went into Sam S.L. they found out that she was having the same dream as Luna was. She woke up and her helmet shattered. After explaining everything they went to Luan's room.

* * *

In Luan's room they saw that she had a helmet too.

Natilee: Luan's got one too. Nocturne sure has been busy.

Linda: He sure has.

Danny: Lets get moving.

They went into Luan's Dream.

* * *

LUAN LOUD

In Luan's dream they saw that Luan and Eddy are world-famous comedians and they are right on par with the legendary Bob Hope. They also have become philanthropists and do all kinds of charity works.

Natilee: Luan and Eddy are great comedians like Bob Hope.

Danny: Bob Hope was hilarious.

Sam M.: He sure was.

Dream Luan: **'When I was born, the doctor said to my mother: 'Congratulations. You have an eight-pound ham"**

They laughed.

Natilee: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Danny: (Laughs) That was funny.

Dream Eddy: **A bank is a place that will lend you money if you can prove that you don't need it.**

They laugh some more.

Natilee: (Laughs) That was awesome!

Sam M.: That was funny.

Natilee: That's enough jokes for now.

She snapped her fingers and the dream vanished and Luan and Eddy woke up. Their helmets shattered. They left Luan's body.

Natilee: Sorry Luan. But we have a crisis here.

Natilee explained what was going on and Luan was mad. Eddy too.

Luan: Nocturne will pay for this! We will give him a nightmare no-one can ever Dream of. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it? But seriously he is gonna pay!

Natilee: Darn tootin! That was a good one.

Then they went to Lynn's room.

* * *

In Lynn's room they saw that she had a helmet on.

Natilee: Well as usual we're going in.

Danny: Yep.

Sam M.: Lets go.

They went into Lynn's dream.

* * *

LYNN LOUD JR.

In Lynn's dream they saw that Lynn is world-famous olympic athlete and she is a powerful force to be reckoned with in the world of sports. She also has a bunch of endorsements for a lot of cereal products and everyday stuff. She has more gold medals in all events in the Olympics and she has more gold medals than world-famous olympic legend Michael Phelps. She also has trophies in every single sport in the world.

Natilee: Wow! This is a lot of sport trophies!

Danny: Whoa! Lynn does loves Sports, but this is amazing!

Sam M.: I hate sports but this is awesome.

Natilee: It sure is. Anna told me that she wants to become an Olympic athlete and master every sport you can think of.

Danny: I believe it.

Sam M.: Me too.

Natilee: But we have a problem.

She snapped her fingers and the dream vanished. She woke up and her helmet broke. They left her body.

Lynn: Whoa. What a dream.

Danny: We have a major problem Lynn.

Natilee explained the situation to her and she was shocked.

Lynn: (Enraged) I'm gonna find this Nocturne guy and pulverize him into dust!

Natilee: Save seconds for us Lynn. We have to wake everyone else up first.

They went over to Lucy's room.

* * *

In Lucy's Crypt Room they opened Lucy's coffin and found that she and Haiku and Shannon had a helmet on and they were sleeping.

Natilee: Lets see how dark their dreams are.

Danny: Yep.

They went into Lucy's dream.

* * *

LUCY LOUD

In Lucy's Dream they saw that Lucy, Shannon and Haiku were dreaming about Vampires of Melancholia and she, Haiku, Shannon, Edwin, Griselda and Tristan were fighting werewolves. They were near a castle that looks like a true fortress from Hell in a malevolent forest and it was crawling with bats, crows, ghosts and black cats.

Natilee: I had a feeling they were dreaming about Vampires of Melancholia.

Danny: She really likes it dark.

Sam M: No kidding. She loves it dark just as much as I do.

Natilee: She and my sister Brittney have so much in common. But Lucy was born into darkness where my sister was adopted into it.

Danny: That's true.

Natilee: Sorry Lucy but there are darker times now.

She snapped her fingers and Lucy, Shannon and Haiku woke up and their helmets shattered. They left Lucy's body.

Lucy: What happened? Were you guys in my dream?

Natilee: Sorry about that Lucy but we have big problems.

Natilee explained everything.

Lucy: Gasp!

Haiku: So this Nocturne ghost messed with our dreams. Not good.

Shannon: No it isn't. We have to stop him.

Natilee: And we will. But first we have to wake everyone up.

They went to Laney's room.

* * *

In Laney's Jungle Room they went and found Laney with a helmet on her too and she was asleep.

Crysta and her animal friends were not affected.

Natilee: Well we're going in.

Natilee, Danny and Sam went into her dream.

* * *

LANEY LOUD

In Laney's dream they saw that she was a very skilled, highly educated and prominent Forensic Psychologist and she documented and probed the minds of some of the most dangerous and most evil criminals in the history of the world and has found out that they have numerous causes that cause them to become the way they are and were. She is in a jail cell documenting notorious serial killer and rapist Joseph James DeAngelo A.K.A. the Golden State Killer who was captured in 2018 earlier. She found out that he is evil to the core and is at level 22 on the scale of evil.

Natilee: Whoa. She's a powerful forensic psychologist.

Danny: That's a powerful job in law enforcement.

Sam M: She does have what it takes to become that. I know that man. That's Joseph James DeAngelo the Golden State Killer. He was all over the news.

Natilee: I know. He's a police officer and it was hard to imagine that we were looking at him this whole time but they never suspected it.

Danny: Yeah. Laney is doing a great job here. She has what it takes to become a great forensic psychologist.

Natilee: She sure does.

Natilee snapped her fingers and the dream vanished.

Laney woke up and the helmet shattered. They exit her body.

Laney: Whoa. What a dream.

Natilee: Your dream was awesome Laney. But we have a big problem.

Natilee explained everything. Laney was shocked.

Laney: So a ghost named Nocturne is using our dreams to make himself all-powerful?

Danny: Yeah. I faced him before and stopped this plan.

Laney: We have to stop him!

Natilee: And we will but we have to wake up everyone else.

They went into Lana's room.

* * *

In Lana's jungle room they saw that Lana had a helmet too and her animal friends were trying to get it off but with no luck.

Natilee: Now little ones. Let us handle this.

Danny: We'll get this helmet off.

Natilee: Lets go.

They go into Lana's dream.

* * *

LANA LOUD

In Lana's dream they saw that Lana is now the owner and operator of an awesome auto mechanic repair shop that is widely known throughout the world and she is also the owner of an awesome Animal Clinic and Care Building. Lana and Skippy are in business together and they are great together.

Danny: Whoa! Lana is the owner of a repair shop?

Sam M: And a vet clinic.

Natilee: Yeah. Lana wants to become an awesome handyman and repairman and an animal vet and conservationist when she grows up.

Sam M: She has a great set of dreams. One time I tried to save frogs from being dissected at our school.

Danny: I remember that.

Natilee: We'll talk about that later.

She snapped her fingers and the dream vanished. The helmet shattered and Lana woke up and they left her body.

Lana's animal friends hugged her.

Lana: What happened?

Natilee: You were under the control of the evil ghost of sleep Nocturne.

Natilee explained everything and Lana was shocked and that shock turned to rage. Lana was gonna make sure that Nocturne pays for this.

They went to Lola's room.

* * *

In Lola's room they saw her asleep with a helmet on her head.

Natilee: We're going in.

Danny: Lets do it.

Sam M.: Yep. Never liked Pink but here goes.

They went into her dream.

* * *

LOLA LOUD

In Lola's dream they saw that she is a Queen and Winston is a King and they have a breathtaking medieval castle that was much more beautiful than any castle we saw in Europe and they have a magnificent kingdom at the very pinnacle of prosperity and her family are their servants and royal subjects.

Natilee: Wow! What a castle!

Danny: Lola and Winston sure know how to rule a great castle.

Sam M: Excuse me while I go barf.

Natilee: Lola always imagines herself as a princess and Winston is her love interest.

Danny: Who's that there?

He pointed to someone and they saw Lindsey Sweetwater dressed as a village slave and she has tattered clothes, no shoes and is filthy.

Natilee: That's Lindsey Sweetwater. In the pageant world, she's Lola's Archrival and she always came in second place in the pageants.

Sam M: Poor girl.

Natilee: To Lola she deserves it. I like this castle and it's perfect for her.

Natilee made the castle real with a snap of her fingers and Lola woke up and the helmet shattered. They left her body.

Lola: Wow! What a dream!

Lola woke up and she was in a castle for real.

Lola went up to the window and saw that she was in a castle tower and it was breathtaking.

Natilee: I made your castle in your dream real Lola. But we have big problems.

Natilee explained what happened and Lola was both Shocked and Outraged at the same time.

Lola: I will end Nocturne for messing with my dreams! But thanks for making my castle real Natilee.

Natilee: You're welcome Lola. Lets go!

They went down the castle tower stairs and went into Lila's room.

* * *

In Lila's room she was asleep and had a helmet on.

Lola: Lila wake up!

She went and touched the helmet but she got zapped.

Lola: OUCH!

Natilee: These helmets prevent anyone from touching them to get them off Lola. Lets go guys!

Natilee, Danny and Sam went into Lila's Dream.

* * *

LILA LOUD

In Lila's Dream they saw that Lila was fighting the evil demon king Chernabog from Fantasia's A Night On Bald Mountain.

(A NIGHT ON BALD MOUNTAIN BY MODEST MUSSORGSKY PLAYS)

Natilee: I know this song. It's A Night On Bald Mountain by Russian composer Modest Mussorgsky.

Sam M: That's one of my favorite songs.

Danny: This is a creepy song.

Natilee: It is.

They saw Lila fly up to the top of the mountain and saw her fight the ruthless and evil Chernabog who is Walt Disney's Version of the Devil. He was commanding a huge army of Spirits of the Damned and he had mist around him that was pure evil.

Lila fired fire blasts and ice blasts at him and the spirits and she had a sword of righteousness and holy light that became her weapon used to destroy them.

Danny: Wow! Look at her go!

Sam M: She's a great demon slayer.

Natilee: She sure is. But we have a crisis here.

Natilee snapped her fingers and the dream vanished. Lila woke up and the helmet shattered. They exited her body.

Natilee: Sorry to wake you Lila but we have a big problem here.

Natilee explained everything and Lila was shocked. She got dressed and got ready for the fight with Nocturne.

They went to Lisa's room.

* * *

In Lisa's room she was not in her bed.

Natilee: Lisa's not in her bed.

They went into Lisa's lab and found her asleep and with a helmet on her head. Dexter is the same.

Natilee: She must've been too focused on her work when Nocturne got her.

Danny: Must have.

Sam M: Maybe.

Natilee: Lets go.

They went into her dream.

* * *

LISA LOUD

In Lisa's dream they were in the infinitely vast reaches of space and they saw that she and Dexter are now completely one with the universe and have unlocked all the secrets of the entire Universe's incredible power.

Natilee: Whoa! Lisa and Dexter are one with the entirety of the Universe!

Danny: That is a very powerful dream.

Sam M: It sure is.

Natilee: Sorry Lisa but we have a huge problem.

She snapped her fingers and the dream vanished and Lisa and Dexter woke up and screamed and their helmets shattered and they left Lisa's body.

Lisa: What in the name of Schrödinger's cat happened?

Dexter: We were both in our dreams and something broke them.

Natilee: That would be me and I'm sorry but we have a huge problem.

Natilee explained what's happening.

Lisa: That villainous ectoplasmic monster will pay for this!

Dexter: He sure will!

Natalee: We have to get Lily first and then wake everyone else up.

Dexter: Right!

They went to Lily's room.

* * *

In Lily's room they saw Lily with another helmet on.

Natilee: Lily is another victim.

Danny: We better hurry.

Sam M: Yeah.

They went into Lily's dream.

* * *

LILY LOUD

In Lily's dream they were underwater in the ocean and they saw Lily and 7 mermaids fighting an evil sea dragon.

Natilee: Wow! Lily is a warrior for the Mermaid world!

Danny and Sam couldn't breathe underwater.

Natilee: Uh-oh!

Natilee formed bubbles around their heads.

Natilee: Sorry Danny and Sam. In the dream world you never know what could happen.

Danny: Yeah I kinda figured that.

Sam M: Same here. But this is wicked.

Danny: It sure is. Lily is quite the fighter.

Natilee: She sure is. But we have to stop for now.

Natilee snapped her fingers and the dream vanished. She woke up and the helmet she had shattered. They exited her body.

Lily: What happened?

Natilee: We can explain.

They did so and Lily was enraged and set their sights on Nocturne and went to help everyone else.

* * *

Me, Lincoln, Aelita, Maria, Red Hood and Batman were in Titan's Tower.

They went into Cyborg's room.

Batman: Looks like Nocturne got the Teen Titans too.

Me: He sure did.

Lincoln: Well we have to hurry.

They went into Cyborg's Dream.

* * *

VICTOR STONE A.K.A. CYBORG

In Cyborg's dream they saw that Cyborg was human again and he was having a great time in the city.

Me: I always wondered what Cyborg was like before he was blown up in an accident.

Lincoln: Me too.

Batman: Well we aren't doing anything just standing here.

Red Hood: I know.

We go up to Cyborg and tell him everything.

Cyborg: So this whole place is not real?

Me: Yeah.

Cyborg: Well, being human again was fun while it lasted.

Batman: I feel your pain, Victor. But what matters is getting out of here.

Brother Blood: I highly doubt that will happen.

The team sees Brother Blood, Slade, Overload, Gizmo, and Atlas there.

Cyborg: Slade and Brother Blood!

Slade: Surprised to see us, Cyborg?

Cyborg (to Slade): Bad enough that you haunted Robin before. But now you're doing it to me in my own dream?!

Me: So the man with the one-eyed mask is Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke and the man with the gray hair is Brother Blood.

Brother Blood: That's right J.D. Knudson.

Me: Well I'm glad you know me. Who's the little guy?

Cyborg: That's Gizmo. He's the mechanical genius of the H.I.V.E. and he's one of our most dangerous enemies as the Teen Titans.

Maria: He must be deadly. Who's the overgrown Spark Plug?

Cyborg: That's Overload. He's a living electrical circuit and he has the power to control and assimilate anything electronic.

Me: Whoa! He must be deadly.

Cyborg: He is and the big guy is Atlas. He's the strongest robot I ever faced and I beat him. He held my friends prisoner and I beat him in a contest.

Me: Whoa! All right lets split them up and destroy them!

I go Super Angel 10,000 and we went at them.

We took them on and Maria fired a blast of water at Overload and short-circuited him and he exploded. All that was left of him was the chip that made him what he is.

Maria: So he was just a chip that was what he is.

Maria crushed it and killed it.

Maria: That takes care of that.

Aelita was facing Gizmo and he had a jetpack on and he fired all kinds of missiles and lasers at her and she dodged all of them and fired an energy blast and vaporized him. All that was left of him was his backpack and utility belt.

Aelita: That's that. (Giggles)

Batman was facing Atlas and he was proving to be a formidable adversary. Batman dodged all his attacks and he and Red Hood put electromagnetic grenades on him and they exploded and a huge blast of electromagnetic radiation shorted him out and he exploded into a thousand pieces.

Batman: You give robots everywhere a really bad name.

Cyborg was facing Brother Blood and he punched him in the face and Brother Blood's mental powers were no match for him and he was shattered into a thousand pieces.

Cyborg: Never again Blood.

I am facing Slade and he was proving to be a very fierce and formidable adversary. But he had his fire powers from when he and Trigon tried to destroy everything. He threw fireballs and powerful structures of fire and more at me and with those fire powers and abilities and more he was far more deadlier, menacing and powerful than ever before. Massive explosions of fire destroyed everything in the area in the dream and more and I take out a dagger and cut my arm and coat it with my blood and stab him in the chest. He disintegrated into a pile of dust and suddenly a massive vortex of fire encircled me and my power was rising dramatically at an accelerated rate. When it came back in 20 minutes later I was forever changed. My appearance remained the same but my clothes were made entirely out of pure fire.

Me: Whoa! What happened!? I feel incredible!

Lincoln: No kidding J.D. Your power increased dramatically! It's completely unreal!

Me: I know. I think when I absorbed Slade's powers he got from Trigon, it enhanced my fire powers far beyond anything ever known. I also absorbed Gizmo, Atlas, Overload and Brother Blood's powers too.

Lincoln: That's probably the case.

Me: Lets get out of here.

Cyborg woke up and he screamed and his helmet shattered. We left him.

Cyborg: Whoa! What a dream!

Me: I know man. Lets go. We have an emergency situation here.

We left the tower and went to Spiderman's house.

* * *

In Spiderman's house we saw that he was sleeping and he had a helmet on too.

Me: Looks like we're going into his dream.

Lincoln: Yep.

We go into his dream.

* * *

PETER PARKER A.K.A. SPIDERMAN

In Spiderman's dream we saw that he was having a great talk with his deceased uncle Ben Parker.

Me: So that's Ben Parker.

Lincoln: I heard that Flint killed him by accident.

Me: He did.

Cyborg: Poor guy. Desperation can cause people to do terrible things.

Batman: It can Victor.

Red Hood: Yeah. Take it from me.

Me: Yeah.

We went over and talked to them and we revealed everything.

Spiderman: You know what? It was good to see my uncle alive even it was only a dream.

Cyborg: I'm sorry about that, Pete. But let's focus on getting out of there.

Doc Ock: No one's going anywhere.

The team turns to see Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion.

Spiderman: Great! We have to fight the Sinister Six again.

Cyborg: I'm not really comfortable with fighting Rhino and Shocker. After all, they are Sandman's friends.

Me: I know. But these versions of them are only creations of Nocturne. The real Rhino and Shocker will still be alive even after this mess is over.

Doc Ock: Now then, Spider Man. Any last words?

Me: Just 4: You all will die!

We went at them.

I faced Aleksei Sytsevich A.K.A. Rhino and all it took was one punch to his face and I killed him. I absorbed all of his super strength.

Me: That was a waste of time.

Maria was facing Electro.

Maria (avoids an electric blast from Electro): It's like fighting an evil version of Virgil!

Electro: Unlike Static, I'm not going to be merciful!

She dodged all his lightning strikes and kicked him in the face and she fired a blast of water and it shorted him out and he exploded all over the place.

Maria: That's it for him.

Aelita fired a bunch of energy blasts at Vulture and destroyed his wings and she grabbed him and flew up high into the air and she dropped him.

Aelita (sees Vulture fall to his death and giggles): That's a long way down!

Batman and Red Hood faced Scorpion and they pulverized him to pieces and Batman called the Batmobile and it ran him over and turned him into roadkill. Killing him instantly.

Batman: That's it for him.

Red Hood: He sure got what was coming.

Cyborg and Shocker were putting up a really good fight. But Cyborg blasted him with his sonic blaster and killed him.

Cyborg: That was a waste.

Spiderman was facing Doctor Octopus and he tied up the robot tentacles and I fired an energy blast and killed him.

Me: So much for that. I got all the knowledge and powers of the villains we just killed.

Ben: You guys ok?

Spiderman: We're fine. Aside from us fighting nearly every villain that each of us know.

Me: Yeah. But we triumphed.

Peter and Ben hugged one last time before the dream ended. He woke up and we exited his body.

Me: Hey Peter. You all right?

Spiderman: Yeah. Thanks to you guys.

Me: Yeah. I'm sorry about your uncle Peter.

Spiderman: I know. Thanks J.D.

We then went to Nico's house.

* * *

At Nico's house we saw that he had a helmet on too.

Me: Oh man. Nico hang on man. We're coming in.

We then went into his dream.

* * *

NICO CHAN

We saw in his dream that Nico and May were the greatest Pokemon Trainers in the world and also they were the king and queen of Pokemon. They were fighting Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy and their boss Giovanni and James, Jessie and Meowth had betrayed Team Rocket.

Me: So that man is Giovanni.

Lincoln: He looks like a man that will destroy everything in his path.

Batman: No kidding.

We walk up to them.

Me: Hello Team Rocket. Nice to see you again.

Nico: J.D. what are you doing here?

Me: I'll explain later man. [To Butch and Cassidy] Well hello there.

Butch: J.D. Knudson. Now we can kill you for nearly killing us.

Cassidy: That's right.

Me: I somehow doubt that Crassidy!

Cassidy: It's Cassidy! Not Crassidy, you morons!

Butch (pats her on the back): Now you know how I feel.

Maria: I doubt you know Biff!

Butch: It's BUTCH!

Me: Whatever.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized the both of them.

Me: Now you die Giovanni.

I teleport and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach and fired an energy blast at him and obliterated him in an instant. I acquired all of his knowledge and I now know where all of Team Rocket's bases are and everything that they're doing in the Pokemon World.

Me: That's that. Nico you have to wake up.

I explain everything and he wakes up and his helmet broke and we leave his body. We woke everyone up and it was time to take the fight to Nocturne.

* * *

We went to Amity Park and he was using a mattress warehouse as his base of operations.

Me: I figured he was using a mattress store as his hideout.

Danny: Yeah. I got the same feeling too.

We go in and saw a machine and Nocturne was in it. He was a ghost that had realistic stars in his black body.

Me: So he's Nocturne and that machine is channeling the energy from everyone's dreams into him and giving him incredible power. Not for long.

I form an energy disk.

Me: DESTRUCTO DISK!

I throw the energy disk at the antenna to the machine and it slashed it in half and destroyed it.

Danny: That did it!

Lincoln: But we have to wake him up!

Me: I know.

I fired an energy blast and destroyed the pod he was in and he woke up and he was enraged.

Nocturne: You have woke me from my sleep! Now you will pay! I shall destroy you for waking me!

Me: No! You will pay Nocturne!

We fired energy blasts and all kinds of attacks at him and he was getting bombarded with all kinds of attacks.

Nancy: Lets get him girls!

Nancy (starts to transform): I hope this works!

Nancy doubled up in pain as her skin colour faded to blue and white. Her hands were turning into claws. Her teeth were swallowed by her gums and her hair fell out. Finally, her fin destroyed her yellow shirt, leaving her in her black jeans.

Stephanie (starts to transform): My muscles feel like they're on fire!

Stephanie screamed in pain as her skin colour faded to brown with white spots. Her hands were turning into claws. Her teeth were swallowed by her gums and her hair fell out. Finally, her fin destroyed her green shirt, leaving her in green shorts.

Ruby (starts to transform): My head feels like it's going to burst!

Ruby held her stomach in pain as her skin colour faded to pure brown. Her hands were turning into claws. Her teeth were swallowed by her gums and her hair fell out. Her eyes pushed out of her head as she gained a hammerhead shark's head. Finally, her fin destroyed her red shirt, leaving her in her red shorts.

Mariah (starts to transform): I never thought I'd be happy to turn back into a shark again!

Mariah groaned in pain as her skin colour faded to blue with purple stripes. Her hands were turning into claws. Her teeth were swallowed by her gums and her hair fell out. Finally, her fin destroyed her blue shirt, leaving her in her blue pants.

They chomped on Nocturne and bit him in several spots.

Lola: You messed with my beauty sleep and now you will pay!

Lori's kids have inherited her wind powers.

Roxanne: No one hurts moms dreams!

Linda: Yeah!

We blasted him to dust and when he was at his weakest we put a helmet on him.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Welcome to your eternal nightmare! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

He went into the Book of Vile Darkness and he was gone forever.

Nico: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was. Nico I discovered something when we went into everyones dreams.

Nico: What is that?

Me: I accidentally acquired your ability to assimilate villain's powers, abilities and knowledge. I don't know how that happened but somehow it did.

Nico: That's unusual J.D. But it works great for you and me.

Me: It's works great for the both of us man.

Francis: Maria, please tell me Nocturne didn't make evil versions of me and Teresa in your dream!

Maria: Nope! Only clones of Ebon and Shiv.

Teresa: Good. I think Shiv's still in Dakota Prison.

We laughed.

Me: Well lets get some more sleep. This was a very powerful night. One that we can only have in our Dreams. (Rimshot)

We all laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Lori: This was literally the most unforgettable night ever. I now have my children and it's a dream come true.

Lensay: Way Wori!

Everyone: Aww.

Me: I'm so happy for you Lori.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

We went to sleep and it was a long one. Because we stayed up till sunrise we got 24 hours of sleep. Tucker now has a huge multi-million dollar mansion like in his dream.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Nocturne was a strange villain on Danny Phantom. He was by far the strangest one I ever seen. But this chapter really told us everything on how the Dream World works and more. It was an awesome experience. James Garrett did a great job voicing him. I got the idea for the line I used from The Wizard of Oz. Great movie from 1939. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is a chapter for Nicolai Technus. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	452. The Matrix of Technus

It starts in the dining room. Everyone was having breakfast at the kitchen when they heard Cyborg scream. A few seconds later, Cyborg slammed the door open with an angry look on his face.

Cyborg (angry): Who did it?!

Beast Boy: Who did what, Cy?

Robin: Yeah, Cyborg. What's got you upset?

Cyborg: The T Car... is gone! I was working on it last night, fell asleep in it, and this morning, it's gone!

Lincoln: Sorry, Cyborg. But no one here would steal from you.

Me: That's true.

Cyborg: Oh really?! Maybe Beast Boy took my baby! After all, he's always wanted to drive it!

Beast Boy: Ok, that might be true. But I would've made sure it came back before you noticed it was gone.

Cyborg: Then maybe Stewie took it! He took a car before!

Stewie: Don't look at me! I learned my lesson when I crashed Brian's car.

Cyborg: Well, maybe Lana took the T Car. She's probably working on a few unnecessary upgrades for it!

Lana: Of course I'm not! I'm not even that familiar with the T Car's design.

Ben: Cyborg, trust me. None of us took the T Car.

Cyborg (takes a deep breath): Alright. I believe you guys.

Maria: Well, that's good.

Cyborg: But someone else took it. And I'm not gonna rest until I find out who! (leaves the house)

Vision: I suggest we follow Cyborg so he does not do something that he will regret.

Me: Good idea Vision. Some of you go with Vision and make sure that Cyborg doesn't cause any trouble.

Lori: You got it.

Lucy screamed!

Laney: That sounds like Lucy.

Lincoln: Lets go!

We did our jobs.

* * *

In Lucy's Crypt room we went into her S.H.E.G. room and saw Lucy on the floor looking at the shattered glass of a jar.

Me: Lucy what's wrong?

Lucy: Someone released Technus!

Me: This was Nicolai Technus' jar and whoever released him must've caused trouble.

Laney: Yeah. But who?

Me: Lets check the cameras.

We went to the security cameras and scrolled through the footage and saw an unusual discovery. We saw Amy disguised as Sammy sneak into Lucy's S.H.E.G. room and she found Nicolai Technus and threw it on the floor and he rematerialized.

Me: So that's it. Amy released Technus and he is out there.

Varie: This was a while ago.

Rachel: Yeah.

Me: Let me see here.

I change the camera footage to the Teen Titans garage and we saw Technus phase into the car and it turned green and had red eyes and it zoomed out of the garage.

Me: Technus is the one that stole Cyborg's car.

Danny: We have to stop him at all costs or he'll rule the world.

Maria: Yeah.

Laney: Lets go!

* * *

In the middle of the city Cyborg was attacking Shocker.

Shocker (dodges a blast from Cyborg): You've got 2 minutes to explain yourself, Tin Man! (fires a blast from his gauntlets)

Cyborg (dodges the blast): What's there to explain?! I'm here to pay you back for what you did!

Shocker: What exactly did I do that was so bad that you're all ticked off?

Cyborg: You stole my car!

Shocker (in disbelief): What?

Cyborg: That's right. You took my baby and now I want it back!

Shocker: I didn't take your car, you idiot! I don't even know what it looks like! And besides, I already have a getaway vehicle.

But Cyborg wasn't listening as he fired another blast that Shocker avoided.

Shocker (to himself): He's not kidding around. He's really out for my blood! If I don't think fast, he's actually gonna end up killing me!

Spiderman: What's going on here!?

Spiderman swung in and we arrived and accompanied him.

Shocker (Spidey restrains Cyborg): Spider Man! Am I glad to see you!

Robin: Cyborg, there's no need for you to attack Shocker! We know who took your car!

Cyborg: You do?

Danny: One of my enemies, Technus, took it. He has the ability to control technology.

Me: He's a ghost and he wants to rule the world with technology controlled by him.

Shocker: Ok, what exactly does this car look like?

Cyborg (calms down): Here's a picture of it. (shows Shocker the picture)

Shocker: Ok, I think I've seen it. But it was green and it was heading to the junkyard.

Cyborg: AHA! I knew I'd find my car sooner or later! (runs to the junkyard)

Spiderman (as the others follow Cyborg): I'm really sorry about all this, Shocker. You sure you don't want to help us beat Technus up.

Shocker: Sorry, Web Head. But Ock's expecting me back any minute now. Thanks for the offer, though.

Spiderman: You're welcome.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for the junkyard.

* * *

At the Sinister 6 Hideout. Shocker came back and he was enraged.

Rhino: Geez, Herman. What happened to you?

Shocker: I'll tell you what happened! Cyborg of the Teen Titans attacked me because he thought I stole his car!

Scorpion: Ok, that does it! First, it was the Box Ghost. And now this?!

Hobgoblin: I agree with you, Scorpion. I'm sick and tired of those heroes taking their problems out on us.

Mysterio: I think we should move to somewhere else for a while.

Doctor Octopus: Already ahead of you, Mysterio. I have a few associates in Australia that are more then willing to let us stay with them.

They start packing their things.

* * *

In the local junkyard we were searching for the T Car.

Me: It could be anywhere.

Lori: Ew! This place is literally so grody!

Me: I know.

Roxanne: Don't worry mom. We will literally be by your side all the time.

Lori: Oh thanks guys.

Me: Wait! Look!

We look ahead and saw Technus and he was massing together a massive battle suit. (Picture Technus' battle suit from the Danny Phantom episode "Attack of The Living Garage Sale" but bigger) The suit was over 300 feet tall and his power was incredible.

Me: Whoa! What a suit!

Technus: (As Gilbert Gottfried) (Evil Laughter) That's right J.D. I, Technus, Master of all things electronic and beeping am now stronger than ever and am now back to take over the world!

Lori: We won't let that happen you psycho iron mouth!

?: I beg to differ fools!

We saw a mass of living lightning and we saw a red chip on him. It was OVERLOAD!

Cyborg: Overload!

Me: Who or what is he?

Robin: He's an old enemy of ours from our dimension. Overload is a mass of living energy and he can take over anything electronic and technological.

Me: Whoa! Lets get them guys!

Ben became Ampfibian.

Ben: AMPFIBIAN!

Me: So that's an Amperi! Amazing.

Ampfibian: That's right J.D.

We went at them and Ed became Edzilla.

Edzilla: ED SMASH OVERLOAD!

Overload: No. Overload smash Ed! (zaps Edzilla)

Ampfibian fired a blast of lightning at Overload and it weakened him.

Lincoln: Maria lets use our combo move we practiced.

Maria: You got it Lincoln.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Maria fired a huge blast of water.

Maria and Lincoln: LIGHTNING TSUNAMI DELUGE!

A huge wall of electrified water covered Overload and shorted him out and he exploded.

KRABOOOMMMM!

All that was left of him was his computer chip.

Lincoln: You gonna destroy Overload's chip again, Maria?

Maria: Nah. Destroying him was satisfying only the first time. I'll bring it back to Lisa for her experiments.

Lincoln: Sounds fair.

Maria picked up the chip and put it in a bag.

Hulk arrived and he punched Technus in the face.

BLAM!

Technus: Ow! That really hurt.

Hulk: Hulk smash you freak!

Vision: This will hurt more.

Cyborg fired a Sonic Laser blast and Vision fired a laser blast from his eyes.

Vision and Cyborg: SONIC VISION LASER!

The laser blast blew a massive hole into his armored suit torso.

Ampfibian: Lets smash him together.

He pressed the Omnitrix button and became Ultimate Way Big.

Ben: ULTIMATE WAY BIG!

They smashed Technus with devastating force and pulverized him into scrap metal.

WHAM! BLAM! SMASH! CRASH! BASH!

Technus was reduced to nothing. Danny then pulled out his thermos and sucked him in.

Technus: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!

He was imprisoned in the thermos.

Danny: I think we have Technus.

Me: Great job guys.

We cheered wildly.

* * *

Back at the house we resumed our everyday activities. Leni was making leotards for Nancy, Stephanie, Mariah and Rose. She made one for each of their colors and they won't be destroyed when they change into their wereshark forms.

Cyborg: Look, guys. I'm sorry I got a little carried away back there.

Beast Boy: A little?!

Cyborg: Fine! I got really carried away! But you guys know that the T Car's very precious to me.

Robin: We understand, Cyborg. And we don't blame you for going berserk on Technus and Overload like that.

Maria: On the bright side, Technus is so scared that he probably won't come out of the Ghost Zone for several months.

Me: You said it Maria.

Lincoln: If he comes back we'll make sure he stays gone for good.

Me: Yep.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Nicolai Technus is one of my favorite villains in Danny Phantom. He sounds just like famous actor Gilbert Gottfried. But Rob Paulsen did his voice and it sounds just like him. He did a really great job with him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is Penelope Spectra and her shape-shifting blob assistant Bertrand. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	453. Negative Emotions of Penelope Spectra

It starts with me looking up information on the computer. I'm typing on the computer and looking up info about some of the ghosts we destroyed, killed or sent back to the Ghost Zone.

Lincoln: What you looking up J.D.?

Me: Some info on the ghosts we know.

Lincoln: Cool. What did it say about Technus?

Me: Lets see here.

I look up his information and it was not pleasant.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: What is it?

Me: It says here that Nicolai Technus was once a powerhungry mad scientist that specialized in technology. He lived over in Canada. When the Canadian government got word about his insane experiments, they cut his funding and he was forced to flee. He did his experiments in secret. But that's not how he died. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police got word of his experiments again and they hunted him down like a wild animal and killed him. They buried him in an unmarked grave. But legends say that his experiments were so vile that not even Hell would accept him. So his spirit roams free and he will now try to rule the world as a ghost.

Lincoln: So Technus was the Orochimaru of Technology and Electronics.

Me: That's right and that's a good observation.

* * *

Maria and Aelita were talking to each other about their dreams they had.

Aelita: So you had a dream where you were reunited with your father?

Maria: Yep. It was awesome. We saw your dream and it was wicked.

Aelita: It was.

* * *

Sonia, Rocky and Kathy were still having trauma episodes from their splicing nightmare of Dr. Animo.

Stewie: Look, I know the perfect way you three can get over your trauma.

Sonia: You do?

Stewie: There's a new therapist that moved in a week ago.

Kathy: A therapist? Perfect! That's just what we need!

Stewie: Of course. I heard some positive things about her. She'll be the best way to help you three forget about what happened while you were mutated.

Rocky: Thanks, Stewie. Now you just need to show us where she is.

Stewie did so. They went to a building on the other side of the city. It was in an office building. But what they didn't know was that Stewie was taking them to the office of Danny's Ghost enemy, Penelope Spectra. A ghost who feeds off of the negative emotions of people to maintain her youth. Her assistant Bertrand is a shapeshifter ghost that can assume any form of anything or anyone. Stewie took them to see Penelope Spectra and the office was really cold. He took a business card and the logo was her name with a ghost around it.

Stewie came back and he was happy.

Brian: Hey Stewie.

Stewie: Oh hey Bri. Just recommended Sonia, Rocky and Kathy to a psychologist known around town.

Brian: Okay.

Me: Who is that Stewie?

Stewie: Here.

He handed me the business card and I read it.

Me: Hmm. Penelope Spectra PhD Psychologist.

Danny heard that name and he gasped.

Danny: Penelope Spectra!?

Me: Sounds like you know her Danny.

Danny: She's one of my enemies. She's a ghost that feeds off of negative emotions to maintain her youth.

Me: What!? Stewie you sent them into the Lions Den!

Stewie: I didn't know she was an evil ghost and one of Danny's enemies!

Me: Hmm. We have to know more about her. Lets see here.

I go onto the computer and pull up the information on Penelope Spectra. It told us that she was once very prominent School Child Psychologist for Casper High that had produced some very good results in the school. She and her assistant Bertrand were very good at what they do. But what everyone didn't know was that they are sociopathic monsters and they are master manipulators. They may have tried to help out but they lied and drove kids and people to do the unthinkable. But then one of her patients she tried to help with went after them and killed them. Penelope Spectra and Bertrand now roam the world and feed on kids negative emotions to sustain her youth and Bertrand is a shapeshifting blob of slime.

Me: So she feeds off of Negative Emotions to stay young huh? Well if she wants youth she's not gonna get it.

Me, Varie, Rachel, Ben, The Redemption Squad and Team Phantom set out to go after Penelope Spectra.

* * *

We arrived at the building they were at and it was a building in the shape of a giant tuning fork. We were about to go in but we were stopped by an electric barrier.

Me: Ow! What the!?

I touch the barrier and it was a lightning barrier.

Me: It's an electromagnetic barrier. It will prevent anyone from getting in.

Ben: Let me help stop it.

Ben became Grey Matter.

Ben: GREY MATTER!

Me: A Galvan. Go for it Ben.

Grey Matter went into the building and into a room outside Spectra's office and found the controls for the barrier.

Grey Matter: Aha.

He pulled a cord out and turned it off.

Grey Matter: The barrier's down J.D.

Me: Good work Ben.

We go into the building through the roof.

* * *

Sonia, Rocky and Kathy had just finished becoming monsters again.

Bertrand: Well, I certainly didn't expect that to happen.

Spectra: Interesting. When I used my powers on those 3, it must've activated dormant traces of Animo's mutating formula in their bodies.

* * *

In the building we were looking for them.

Danny: Now, if I were a shapeshifting ghost, where would I be?

Unknown to the heroes, Bertrand was behind them as a tiger.

Bertrand: Behind you!

Bertrand pounced on Danny.

Bertrand: Me? I'd end it now. But Penelope's the boss. And she wants to torment you. Which I respect.

Me: He's a tiger!

I kick him off and Bertrand became a ninja.

Me: You are one disgusting blob of puke!

Bertrand: Sticks and Stones J.D. I can beat you all with my jelly hands tied.

Me: That can be arranged.

Maria and Killer Frost fired a stream of water and ice at Bertrand and it turned into a shower of razor sharp icicles.

Maria and Killer Frost: ICICLE BLIZZARD EVISCERATION!

They froze Bertram into a block of ice and he shattered into a thousand pieces.

Danny: That was intense!

Suddenly Sonia, Kathy and Rocky bursted through the wall and they were in their monster forms!

Me: Oh man! Spectra must've reactivated their transformations somehow!

Lincoln: We have to stop them!

Laney: And we will.

Elena: Lets use our combo Xion!

Xion: You got it.

Elena fired a blast of lightning and Xion fired multiple streams of light from her Keyblade.

Elena and Xion: LIGHTNING LIGHT CIRCUS!

The lightning light beams hit Rocky and knocked her out.

Venom was fighting Kathy.

Venom (fighting Kathy): Great! We've already made peace with Spider Man. But now we have to deal with another spider problem?!

Me: It's preposterous.

Venom: Flint, lets use our combo!

Sandman: You got it Venom!

Sandman fired a blast of sand and Venom fired black webbing at Kathy.

Sandman and Venom: WEB SAND BIND!

The Black Web coated in Sand tied Kathy up.

Riku: Lea lets try our combo.

Lea: You got it Riku.

Lea fired a blast of fire and Riku fired a blast of darkness and they became a shower of black fireballs.

Riku and Lea: DARKNESS FIRESTORM SHOWER!

The black fireballs hit Sonia and knocked her out.

I snapped my fingers and knocked them out.

Me: They're knocked out and they'll be turning back to normal in a few minutes.

Sam M: Lets get Spectra.

Tucker: I'll get towels for them.

Me: Good idea Tucker.

He did so and we went after Spectra. Maria picked up the blocks of Bertrand ice and put them in a cooler.

We busted into Spectra's office.

Danny: Penelope Spectra!

Penelope Spectra: Nice to see you again Danny.

Me: You are never going to terrify kids again!

Spectra then became her true form! She was a black ghost and she had a black flame tail and red eyes.

Me: You are a freak!

Stewie: Lets blast her!

We did so and we weaken her.

Rubberband Man: William lets use our Combo!

William: Oh you know it.

William fired a blast of wind as Rubberband Man formed a knife fist and the wind became glowing green blades.

William and Rubberband Man: RAZOR RUBBER SLICER!

They sliced her up and weakened her.

Sam pulled out the Fenton Peeler and fired a blast at her that left her really old.

Me: That did it!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Lets use our combo on her!

Stewie: You got it Arpeggio!

Arpeggio fired a volley of feathers at Spectra and Stewie fired numerous laser blasts and they energized the feathers.

Stewie and Arpeggio: LASER FEATHER CASCADE!

They hit Spectra all over and severely wounded her.

Nicole then appeared.

Nicole: You will never poison kids minds with your sick ways again Spectra! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Spectra went into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: Nice job guys!

We cheered wildly.

Rocky, Sonia, and Kathy woke up and were all wearing towels that Tucker found in Spectra's office.

Sonia (holds her head in pain): I don't believe it! We can finally control our transformations.

Kathy (flexes her fingers): It's going to be really weird thought.

Rocky (tries not to fall): I hope no perverts try to peek at us when we're heading back to the estate!

3 bathrobes were thrown onto the floor and they saw Maria standing in the doorframe.

Maria: We'll explain everything back at the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we explained everything and Sonia, Kathy and Rocky were shocked.

Sonia: So Spectra was poisoning our minds with lies?

Maria: Yeah. We'll train you in how to use your new abilities.

Rocky: Thanks Maria.

Kathy: We would like that.

Sonia: Maria what happened to Rupert Thorne?

Maria: We threw him in prison forever.

Sonia: He's in jail!?

Maria: Yep. He's in a super maximum security prison.

Sonia: Which one?

Maria pointed up and they looked up and saw that Maria was pointing at the Moon.

Sonia: On the Moon?

Maria: Yep. He's in prison forever on the Moon where he will stay forever.

Sonia was shocked.

Rocky: Sonia's father was killed by Rupert Thorne and she wanted to get revenge on him.

Maria: Well it looks like I beat you to the punch. But if he escapes he'll die from suffocating in the endless vacuum of space.

Sonia broke down crying and she was saying over and over "We got him dad."

Maria: He got what was coming to him.

* * *

Me and Davis were having a talk.

Me: Davis after Ken was killed what happened to his partner Digimon, Wormmon?

Davis: Wormmon now lives with Izzy. He was distraught that Ken's gone but he's now accepted it.

Me: Well that's a relief.

Either way we had a great adventure.

Manaphy found the ice cubes that had Bertrand in them in the freezer and she ate them. He screamed when he knew that he was a goner.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Penelope Spectra was a strange one on Danny Phantom. Her assistant Bertrand was weird too. Next up is a chapter for the evil circus ringleader Freakshow. I hate that guy. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	454. The Mind Games of Freakshow

It starts with Aqua and she's walking down the street near the abandoned amusement park where we killed Zombozo and his clown cronies but Frightwig.

Aqua heard something snap in the bushes. And just when she was almost home, something grabbed her and she was gone!

In the Amusement Park she was held prisoner by the evil insane circus ringmaster FREAKSHOW!

Freakshow: It's amazing how you still think you're a hero even after that whole Heartless mess that you made.

Aqua: Xehanort was the one who created all of the Heartless, not me!

Freakshow: No! You were the one who started the whole thing. You sent Terra to Radiant Garden and let him become Xehanort, thus allowing the Heartless to spread like wildfire. You even turned your precious Land of Departure into that stupid Castle Oblivion all to protect your pal Ventus! And even after all that, you still let Xehanort go just to save Terra's body.

Aqua: NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!

Freakshow (holds up his staff to her): But there is a way to redeem yourself and save your home along with Ven. The stone that I currently have is called the Reality Infinity Stone. It's like the Cosmic Cube since they both have the power to change reality. But the Cosmic Cube's power is limited and could run out of power eventually. The Reality Stone, on the other hand, has unlimited power.

Aqua (starts to fall under his spell): So why do you need me?

Freakshow: Because your so called friends will stop at nothing to prevent you from gaining your redemption. And you want to redeem yourself, don't you?

Aqua (eyes turn red and her hair turns white): My master... I do.

Freakshow: Then do you understand what you have to do to get your home and friend back.

Aqua (her clothes turn dark purple): I will kill Team Loud Phoenix Storm and anyone else that gets in my way!

Freakshow: Excellent. Now I will get my revenge.

* * *

Me, Varie, Nico, Alexis, Doctor Strange, Sora, Terra, Lincoln, Girl Jordan, Lori, Melody, Ariel, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, The Redemption Squad and Team Phantom were by the amusement park searching for Aqua.

Me: AQUA!?

Varie: AQUA!?

Nico: WHERE ARE YOU!?

Girl Jordan: Where is she?

Me: We have to find her or who knows what could happen?

Nico: Wait!

Me: What is it Nico?

Nico: I sense a powerful energy signal coming from there.

He points to the abandoned amusement park.

Me: It's coming from the abandoned amusement park.

Lori: This place again?

Lincoln: I thought we killed Zombozo.

Me: We did but this is something else. Come on.

We go into the park and into the tent.

Me: I've got a very bad feeling about this.

We then saw Freakshow.

Danny: Freakshow!

Me: Who is he?

Danny: He's the ringmaster of Circus Gothica. He put me under the spell of his Mind Control Crystal Ball Staff and he tried to warp reality with the Reality Gauntlet. I sent him to prison and he hates my guts.

Me: He sounds very dangerous.

I saw the Red Reality Stone and Gasp in shock.

Me: Oh no! That's the Reality Infinity Stone!

Doctor Strange: This is really bad!

Freakshow: That's right you (Censored)!

Me: You don't have any idea what kind of power you're playing with here Freakshow!

Lincoln: What's the Reality Infinity Stone?

Alexis: That's what I'm wondering too.

Me: It's one of six Infinity Stones. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful artifacts in the entire universe and their power is absolutely immeasurable and infinitely powerful. These are said to be the stones that shaped the universe in its entirety into what it is today. He has the red one, the Reality Infinity Stone and it has the power to change reality.

Sam M: That's horrible!

Tucker: How in the world did Freakshow get ahold of such a dangerous and powerful artifact!?

Me: That's what I would like to know. But where is Aqua!?

Freakshow: Oh she's right here.

With him was a woman.

Me: And you are?

Lydia: I'm Lydia and I'm Freakshow's beloved wife. Aqua is right here.

Aqua came out and we were shocked to see that she was under Freakshow's evil control.

Terra: Aqua. No.

Me: What have you done to her Freakshow!?

Freakshow: She has now joined the Dark Side. She is now going to kill you and I will have my revenge.

Me: You monster! I will kill you and Lydia for this!

Freakshow: I'd like to see you...

I dash and kick him in the face and I grabbed his staff and take the Reality Infinity Stone. When I took it, I was unaffected by it.

Me: Never again you monster! Riku, Sora, Kairi, Melody, Ariel, Nico, Terra, you guys come with me. The rest of you hold Aqua, Lydia and Freakshow.

Varie: Where are you gonna go?

Me: To Castle Oblivion.

I open a portal and it lead to Castle Oblivion. We go in and the portal closed and they fought Aqua. They were proving to be a challenge to her.

* * *

We arrived at Castle Oblivion.

Me: So this is Castle Oblivion. It looks like a true fortress from Hell.

Riku: It does look like it.

Sora: So why are we here?

Me: We're gonna get Ventus back. He's the only one that can break Aqua out of Freakshow's control.

Terra: I know where he is. Follow me.

Me: Okay Terra.

We go into Castle Oblivion and it was all white on the inside.

Me: Wow. What a castle.

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: This place was also a test for me. Organization XIII forced Namine to mess with my memories and erase my skills.

Me: That is sick. Those dirtbags caused a lot of pain all over the universe.

Kairi: They sure did. I'm glad Elena redeemed herself.

Nico: Me too. Xehanort got what he deserved.

Me: Yep.

We go into the Chamber of Waking. We found a boy with blond hair and he had an appearance completely identical to Roxas.

Me: Is that Roxas?

Terra: He may look like him, but that is really Ventus.

Me: He's in a coma. Lets go!

We go over and try to wake him up.

Me: We have to wake him up.

Sora: But how?

Me: I know how.

I place my fingers on his forehead and channel my energy into him. He woke up.

Ventus: What? What happened?

Terra: Welcome back Ven.

Ventus: Terra! You're okay big bro!

Terra: Yes. I'm alive thanks to J.D. and his friends.

Mickey: It's good to see you again Ventus.

Ventus: You too King Mickey.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Ventus. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Nico: I'm Nico Chan.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Riku: I'm Riku.

Kairi: I'm Kairi.

Ariel: I'm Ariel.

Melody: And I'm Melody.

Ventus: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We have a big problem Ventus. Aqua is in big trouble.

Ventus: What!? What happened!?

Me: This evil monster circus ringmaster named Freakshow put her under a mind control spell and he's using her to try and kill us.

Ventus: Where is she!?

Me: Back in our world at an abandoned amusement park in Gotham Royal York. Lets go!

He got up and summoned his keyblade and I opened the portal that lead home. Sora gave Ventus back his heart while we went through the portal.

* * *

Back in the tent a massive fight broke out. Teresa and Francis were fighting the Heartless and a Shadow Stalker and a Dark Thorn.

Dark Thorn just turned invisible.

Maria: Freakshow really chose a powerful Heartless. We can't see it at all!

Venom (Spider Sense goes off): We can't see it. But we can definitely sense it!

Venom punched it in the face and it became visible.

Shadow Stalker just possessed a group of trees to attack Teresa and Francis.

Teresa (flies up to avoid them): It's a good thing there's not a lot of objects this Heartless can possess around here!

Francis: We still gotta deal with the trees though! Lets use a combo move on it.

Teresa: You got it!

Francis fired a blast of fire and Teresa fired a sonic blast at the Heartless.

Francis and Teresa: FLAMING SONIC WIND TUNNEL!

The Fiery sonic blast hit the Heartless and destroyed them.

Kraven The Hunter, Stalker and Cody were using swords and weapons and laser blasts at the Heartless and killing them all.

Alexis and Doctor Strange were fairing well against Lydia.

Alexis: Lets use our combo Stephen.

Doctor Strange: You know it Alexis.

Alexis fired a blast of blue ice fire and Doctor Strange fired a blast of mystic energy. The blasts combined and became a blue ice fire crescent moon with a tail of stars, planets, and moons and shining dust.

Alexis and Doctor Strange: FROSTFIRE MOONBEAM SURPRISE!

The attack hit Lydia and froze her in a block of ice.

The fight with Aqua raged on and Maria, Francis, Teresa, Venom, Stewie, Arpeggio, Sandman, Rubberband Man, Kraven, and Stalker were facing her. Lori was fighting our old enemy Xaldin - The Whirlwind Lancer and she was fairing really well against him. They fired wind blasts at each other and hurled tornadoes and wind dragons at each other.

Xaldin did a flurry of stabs with his lances but Lori blocked it with her own lances.

Lori: You literally disgust me, Xaldin! You tried to destroy Beast and Belle's relationship and you tried to turn Beast into a Heartless!

Xaldin: Oh, and I suppose you're much better? You're the one always bossing your siblings around.

Lori: That might be true. But at least I've learned from my mistakes!

Lori leaped into the air and came down onto Xaldin instantaneously with a downward stab. She stabbed his foot with her spear and he screamed in pain and she kicked him in the face. She came out on top and stabbed him in the chest with her spear.

Nicole then appeared.

Nicole: You will never terrorize people again Xaldin! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Xaldin was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

The portal opened up and we arrived. Ventus is in his Keyblade Armor and he goes and fights her.

Aqua is about to kill Ventus.

Ventus (removes his helmet): AQUA, STOP! (Aqua pauses) Aqua, it's me, Ventus. I'm your best friend. And I would gladly lay down my life for you. Please, fight this! I know you're still in there.

Aqua (starts to cry): Ven? My Gosh. What have I done? (grabs her head in pain as she tries to regain control of her body) ARGH! GUYS, PLEASE! HELP ME!

Me: Aqua! We know you're still a good person. Freakshow is controlling you!

Lincoln: That's right Aqua! We know you can fight this!

Freakshow: They lie Aqua. You never had friends to begin with.

I look at Freakshow and my eyes glow red with blazing hatred and fire burns in my sclera.

Me: Shut up you (Censored)!

I go over to Freakshow and punch him in the mouth and knock out his teeth. He went at me and I dodge his strike and kick him in the back. He's on the ground and he's bleeding from his mouth.

Me: I will kill you for trying to hurt so many people!

Freakshow: I'll take you with me to Hell!

Me: Not likely! I'm sending you there personally!

Freakshow: I also have more friends for you.

Out came some Pokemon.

Nico: Awesome! A Kabutops, Tentacruel, Weezing and Starmie!

Nico pulled out some Pokeballs and out came his Rhydon, Kingler, Walrein and Hariyama.

Nico: Rhydon you take Kabutops, Kingler you take Tentacruel, Walrein with Weezing and Hariyama with Starmie!

Kingler: Right!

Hariyama: Consider it done!

They went at them.

Kabutops used his Aqua Jet and Rhydon dodged it and he used Megahorn and Kabutops fainted.

Tentacruel used his Hydro Pump on Kingler. But he dodged it and Kingler used Bubble and Tentacruel fainted.

Weezing used Sludge Bomb on Walrein but he dodged it and used Aurora Beam and it Weezing fainted.

Starmie used Rapid Spin and he spun really fast at Hariyama. Hariyama dodged it and Heavy Slam on it and belly flopped it. It fainted.

Nico: You guys are mine! Pokeballs go!

He threw four Pokeballs and they were caught. The red lights turned off and he knew they were caught.

Nico: Yeah!

Varie: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks Varie.

I punch Freakshow in the stomach and kick him in the face. He throws punches at me. I block all of them and I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face and the chest. I kick him in the face and pile drive him in the back and something snapped.

SNAP!

He screamed in excruciating pain!

Maria: Geez! He broke his back!

Venom: He was never that vicious to any enemy.

Jazz: No kidding.

Me: That's for Aqua. And this is for me Freakshow, just for (censored) me off you (censored)!

I use the Reality Infinity Stone and a laser fired from it and he and Lydia were screaming in pain as they were disintegrating into dust.

Freakshow: What did you do?!

Nico: We just gave you a fate far worse then death.

Lydia (her hands are turning into dust): Freakshow?! What's going on? Freakshow! (turns to dust completely)

Freakshow (shocked): Lydia?! (his hands are turning into dust and he glares at the heroes) You (Censored)! (turns to dust completely)

Me: Go to Hell you psychopathic, (Censored) Son of a (Censored)! AND STAY THERE!

He and Lydia disintegrated completely and they were gone forever.

Freakshow's control over Aqua vanished completely and she collapsed in exhaustion. She was back to normal.

Laney: She's okay. She's exhausted.

Me: Lets get her home.

Then Freakshow and Lydia's Spirits appeared.

Nicole: You two will never terrorize the world again! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Their spirits went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Freakshow: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HAAAAATTTTE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU J.D.!

Lydia: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!

My aura flared up to an incredible intensity.

Me: Never again Freakshow. Enjoy the darkness of Hell.

* * *

At the Estate Aqua was crying hard and Ventus was comforting her.

Aqua: (Crying Hard) I'm so sorry I tried to kill you all!

Me: It's not your fault Aqua. It was Freakshow's fault. He poisoned your mind with lies and turned you into a puppet.

Sora: Yeah. He did this to you. We put a stop to him for good and got justice for you.

Kairi: That's right. He paid for it.

Nico: And we erased him and Lydia from existence forever.

Me: Yeah.

I use the Reality Stone to fully restore the Land of Departure. The Legendary Keybladers were all back together. I then put the Reality Infinity Stone in a special part of the safe for safe keeping.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I hated Freakshow on Danny Phantom. He was beyond a shadow of a doubt the most despicable and most cruel villain I've ever seen. Jon Cryer did a great job voicing him in the series from 2005 and 2006. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is a special chapter and you are gonna love it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	455. Animals of The Future Part 1

It starts with us ending into the Simulator.

Lincoln: What are we gonna do in the Simulator, J.D.?

Me: We're gonna do something really interesting. We're going millions of years into the Future. You guys ever heard of a documentary called The Future is Wild?

Lana: I saw that show. It was amazing.

Laney: Never heard of it but I have read the book for it. It's interesting.

Nico: This is gonna be awesome!

Ed: It sure is.

May: I can't wait to see what's in store for us.

Varie: Me too.

Luan: How Futuristic! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Lori: So where are we going to first?

Me: We're gonna journey 100,000,000 years into the future and see what Antarctica looks like.

Lana: Cool!

Lisa: This is gonna be a scientific expedition of amazing caliber.

Me: It sure is. Ready guys?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets go.

The simulator activated and the Adventure Into The Future began.

Continues in part 2


	456. Animals of The Future Part 2

100,000,000 Years Hence - The Antarctica Rainforest.

* * *

We were walking through a dense rainforest.

Lori: What kind of rainforest is this?

Me: Believe it or not guys. This was once the frozen continent of Antarctica.

Everyone gasped.

Lola: This whole rainforest is Antarctica!?

Laney: But how did it become a massive rainforest?

Me: Continental Drift carried it all the way to the Tropic of Capricorn and it's now in the tropics. It resulted in it becoming a dense rainforest in 100 Million Years. This is the year 100,000,000 A.D.

Lincoln: Oh wow! This is so cool!

Aylene: This is incredible. It's hard to imagine that this is gonna happen in the future.

Me: Well nobody know's what's gonna happen in the future. It's completely unpredictable. We can't even predict the weather.

Lisa: That's correct 2nd elder brother. But these plants and trees are all magnificent specimens.

Lana: They sure are. But they look like the trees and plants in the Amazon Rainforests in South America.

Me: They do don't they.

Lori: (Sniffs the air) And the Humidity is very high.

Lisa: (Sniffs the air) The Oxygen levels are stronger than what we know in 2018.

Me: That's because we believe that in 100,000,000 years, the oxygen levels will rise to 35% and the Earth will be like what it was back in the Carboniferous Period back 350,000,000 years ago in our time.

Laney: This is amazing.

Something flew by us. It was a small sparrow size bird with purple feathers and a petrol beak.

Lana: What a pretty bird.

Me: That is a hypothetical bird called the Roachcutter. It's descended from Albatross birds.

Lori: What!? That little bird is literally descended from an Albatross!?

Me: It's strange yes. But that's right. Here's a map of the world in 100,000,000 years.

I use my powers and formed a holographic map of the world and it was much different than anything we know. North and South America were further west and South America is starting to drift west and a portion of southeastern Africa was broken away from the mainland of Africa and merged with central Asia. Antarctica was further northward in the Tropics and Australia was now bridging North America and Asia.

Lori: Wow! The world is literally different from what we know in 2018!

Laney: It sure is. And most of the world is now underwater because of the sea levels.

Me: That's right. Carbon Dioxide from volcanoes erupting all over the world melted the polar ice caps because of a massive greenhouse effect. Which resulted in the ocean levels rising.

Nico: That is incredible.

May: This is amazing.

Me: Yeah. Lets take a walk around.

We walk around the Antarctica Rainforest and saw that it was much denser than the entirety of the rainforests in Borneo and the Amazon Rainforest put together. The temperatures were at 75 Degrees Fahrenheit and the humidity levels were at 100% all the time.

Lana saw an orange bird drinking nectar from a fiery color flower.

Lana: Hey look at that bird.

We saw a bird with orange, yellow and red feathers sipping nectar from a red, orange and yellow flower on a tree.

Me: That's my favorite bird here. The Spitfire Bird.

Laney: It's a beautiful bird.

Me: Yeah but it has a deadly weapon. (I hear something buzzing) Watch.

The bird dodged to the side and it squirted a deadly chemical mixture from its nose at a huge insect and it burned it.

Lola: Whoa!

Lisa: Fascinating. It released a deadly chemical concoction at a huge insect from its nostrils.

Me: That's right Lisa. That's not the sweet honey nectar that comes from the flower it drinks from. It's the chemicals it needs to defend itself.

Lana smelled the flower and she gagged at the stench.

Lana: That is disgusting!

Lisa: Fascinating. The chemicals in this flower are very noxious.

Lola: That's weird. Normally some flowers smell very sweet. But this one doesn't.

Lori: Is the Spitfire Bird also descended from Petrols?

Me: Yes. It is a Petrol bird. But there's a creature in our time that has a similar tactic: The Bombardier Beetle. It's a black and orange beetle that squirts a nasty foul-smelling liquid from its abdomen and it drives away its enemies.

Lori: That is disgusting but very interesting.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lisa: But how can a flower like this one house the chemicals it needs for its defense?

Me: That's the kicker. It's chemicals it needs do come from the Spitfire Flower but the flowers can't house them in the same flower or they'll explode. So the flower is divided into Male and Female Flowers.

Lisa: Oh. That's understandable.

Nico: And these birds are very similar to insects like butterflies.

Me: That's right Nico. Like butterflies, those bright colors on it warn other creatures that they're poisonous or they will fight back.

Laney: That is a very interesting defense system.

Me: It is.

We walked on and on a tree we saw a huge insect.

Lori: Look at the size of that dragonfly!

Lana: That is a huge bug!

Me: That is a Falconfly and believe it or not guys it eats birds.

Laney: An insect that eats birds!? That's weird.

Me: It is. Leni would not like this but there are really spiders in our time that eat birds. But in 100,000,000 years the Falconfly is the supreme predator here in the Antarctica Rainforest.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimen.

Me: Yes. It's ancestor is the Sand Wasp. It's a type of wasp usually found in parts of southern South America.

Laney: That is amazing. But how did it become such a big insect?

Me: That's an easy one. The size of insects is determined by the richness of oxygen in the atmosphere. A prominent example of that was back during the Carboniferous Period 350,000,000 years ago. The Coal Swamps back then raised the oxygen levels to 30% and the insects were huge. There were millipedes as long as snakes, scorpions as big as rats and dragonflies were as big as birds of prey.

Lincoln: That is really crazy!

Lana: That's terrifying.

Laney: So in this world Insects and Birds are in a war for supremacy.

Me: That's right Laney. Insects have been on Earth much longer than birds. Insects have been on this planet for 400,000,000 years where birds have lived on this planet for 122 million years.

Lincoln: So not even half that length of time.

Me: Exactly. But let me show you something wicked.

We go around a tree and saw in a nest a huge 6-inch long Falconfly Maggot.

Lola: That is a huge bug!

Me: Yes. That's a Falconfly Larva. It's six inches long and it needs a lot of meat. That's why Falconflies kill birds. It has to feed its young.

Nico: That's incredible. But how does it kill them?

I form a hologram of the Falconfly.

Me: It has front legs that form into a harpoon that can spear birds in flight and it has powerful jaws that can butcher its prey.

It showed its features.

Lana: That is cool!

Laney: That sounds like a scary creature.

Lisa: It does but that's what makes it a very fascinating specimen.

Me: Yes. But Falconflies have many nests like this one scattered all over the forest and it has to memorize where they are.

May: How does it do that?

Me: It has to memorize where they are by finding landmarks like sticks, twigs, rocks, anything they can use to mark them.

Lori: That's a very useful skill.

Eddy: It sure is. What do you think Ed?

Ed was bashing his face on the ground repeatedly.

Ed: I'm a woodpecker. (Resumes bashing and stops after 3 times) 'Cept with dirt.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Me: Let me show you all something really interesting.

We go to a nearby tree and we saw four red, orange and yellow beetles come together and form into what looked like a Spitfire Flower.

Me: These little guys are Spitfire Beetles. They are descended from Blister Beetles.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Me: Yes and they use collective mimicry to form themselves into a Spitfire Flower. (Hears Flapping) Watch.

A Spitfire Bird flies toward the fake Spitfire Flower and as it was close to the beetles they jumped onto the bird and took it down. Everyone gasped.

Lori: Did you guys literally see that!?

Lana: I sure did. That was so cool!

Laney: They used teamwork to take down a Spitfire Bird.

Me: That's right. They have a similar method that the Orchid Mantis uses in our time. But instead of camouflaging themselves, they form into a flower and wait for their prey to come. And they pounce on it.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lisa: Indeed. It's an amazing feat that these insects of the future have.

We walked around the forest and saw its magnificent beauty. Lana beamed some Spitfire Birds, Spitfire Trees and Flowers and Roachcutters into her greenhouse. We went to our next destination in the future.

* * *

Continues in Part 3


	457. Animals of The Future Part 3

100,000,000 Years Hence - The Bengal Swamp

* * *

We were walking on the waters of a massive brackish swamp. It was blistering hot and humid. We were sweating like pigs.

Me: Whew! It's hot!

Lori: You're telling me. This is literally the most humid and hot place I've been too.

Lola: It sure is.

Aylene: But this swamp is amazing.

Lisa: Indeed. These plants and vegetation are amazing specimens.

Lana: What is this cool swamp?

I form a holographic globe in my hand and show everyone where it is.

Me: This is the Bengal Swamp. It's located where the city of Calcutta, India used to be.

Nico: Wow! This is a huge swamp.

Lori: It's amazing. What kind of creatures live here?

Me: We'll see soon. The temperature here is 102 degrees fahrenheit and the humidity is always at 99%. It's about as big as the country of The Ukraine.

Lisa: That's the equivalent of 235,700 Square Miles.

Me: Exactly.

Lana: This is an amazing swamp. I can't believe that continental drift made it.

Laney: Me neither. I would not want to live here though. It's way too hot.

Me: I know. It's hot as Phoenix, Arizona and it's as humid as Hawaii. A horrifying combination.

Lori: It's literally a hot place.

Me: I know.

We come to land and we came across a family of strange octopuses.

Laney: Are these Octopuses?

Me: They are descended from Octopuses. These are Swampus.

Lola: These creatures are octopuses? But they have 4 arms. What happened to the other four?

Me: That's the interesting part. Because of evolution their last four arms became runners. Making them amphibious.

Lincoln: But don't octopuses need to be in the water to live?

Me: That's normally the case, yes. But they have a special sack inside them that keeps them moist and helps them breathe on land for 96 hours.

Lana: That is so cool!

Me: It is.

Lori: But aren't octopuses usually salt water creatures?

Me: That's normally the case in our time yes. But in 100,000,000 years we think that the Swampus will have adapted to living in Fresh Water. This whole swamp is a fresh water swamp.

Lola: That is amazing. It now is an amphibious octopus.

Lisa: That's correct Lola.

Laney: What's that special vase plant?

Me: I'll show you.

We go up to the plant and we look inside it and in it was Baby Swampus.

Me: This plant is a nursery for their young.

Lola: They are adorable!

Lana: This is so cool!

Laney: It sure is.

Me: Yes, but it also gives the Swampus something they need.

Lori: What's that?

Me: The poison for their poisonous bite.

Lola: Octopuses are poisonous?

Me: That's right. All octopuses in our time are venomous to an extent. The most venomous octopus of them all is The Blue-Ring Octopus. It has a venom that is 10,000 times more powerful than cyanide.

Lisa: Correct 2nd elder brother. _Hapalochlaena lunulata;_ street name, the Greater Blue-Ring Octopus is the most venomous of them all of the 4 species of the Blue-Ring Octopus. It's poison is powerful enough to kill 28 adult people.

Lori: That is lethal.

Me: Yes. The plant that nurtures the Swampus generates a powerful bacterium which the baby Swampus ingest and it becomes the progenitor for their poisonous bite.

Aylene: That is a potent venom.

Me: It is.

Suddenly we heard and felt a thunderous stomp.

Me: Whoa!

Lori: What was that?

Me: Something big that's for sure. Lets go check it out.

We go out onto a meadow and saw a huge heard of dinosaur-like creatures.

Aylene: Whoa! What are those creatures!? Are they dinosaurs?

Me: No they aren't dinosaurs Aylene. Those are Toratons and they are descended from Tortoises.

Lana: Those big creatures are turtles!? Awesome!

Lisa: What fascinating specimens.

Lori: Those creatures are literally the biggest animals I've ever seen here in the future!

Me: And they're also the heaviest creatures on land. In the Jurassic Period at 140,000,000 B.C. the largest and heaviest dinosaur that ever lived was Argentinosaurus, which weighed 106 tons. The heaviest animal on land in the 21st Century is the African Elephant. They can weigh up to 14,000 pounds. The heaviest animal in the ocean in our time is the Blue Whale and they can weigh up to 100 tons. But the Toraton in 100,000,000 A.D. weighs at 120 tons! That's 240,000 pounds!

Everyone: WOW!

Laney: That's amazing!

Aylene: These creatures are incredible!

Lori: They are literally amazing! I never even knew that the tortoise would become like this.

Me: Well again Lori we don't know. Nobody knows what the future has in store for us.

Lisa: Correct.

We go into the swamp waters and it was an amazing world underwater. We saw a Swampus and it was being chased by a huge fish with spines on its head and back and it had a huge mouth.

Me: See that big fish right there?

Lincoln: I sure do.

Laney: That fish is huge!

Lana: What kind of fish is that?

Me: Believe it or not, that's the descendent of the electric catfish - The Lurkfish.

Lori: That fish is the descendent of the Electric Catfish? That is amazing.

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen.

Lana: Aren't electric catfish usually small fish?

Me: Yes that's normally the case. But in 100,000,000 years it will become the ambush predator called The Lurkfish. They can grow up to 13 feet long and they have a very clever camouflage and ambush method to get its prey.

We see a Swampus swimming passed us.

Me: Watch this.

We see the Lurkfish go after it and it did something and the Swampus was stunned. Then it swam up and swallowed the Swampus in one gulp.

Lori: That is literally amazing. How did it catch the Swampus?

Me: With electricity. The Lurkfish can generate up to 1,000 volts of electricity and whenever its prey comes near it, the Lurkfish shocks it and stuns it with 1,000 volts of electricity. Giving it a chance to eat it before it gets away.

Laney: That's powerful.

Nico: That's clever too. But how does it camouflage itself?

Me: It blends in with the plants on the swamp floor. Much like the weedy Scorpionfish in the Great Barrier Reef of Australia.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lisa: Indeed.

Aylene: The Lurkfish looks like a creature from the prehistoric times.

Me: It does look that way doesn't it.

Lincoln: It sure does.

We walked on to our next destination.

Continues in Part 4


	458. Animals of The Future Part 4

100,000,000 Years Hence - The Shallow Seas.

* * *

We were walking on top of the waters of a beautiful crystal clear sea.

Lori: This sea is literally so beautiful.

Me: It is Lori. These oceans are much shallow in some areas on the planet. This is where the city of Moscow, Russia used to be.

I formed a holographic map of Earth and it showed that because of the drifting of the continents the oceans were shallower in places and warmer. It showed our location and we were in the Shallow Seas of Moscow.

Me: See?

Laney felt the water and it was as warm as the water in a bathtub.

Laney: Whoa! The oceans here are nice and the water is warm.

Me: The water temperature here is 89 degrees fahrenheit and it's perfect to swim in.

Lisa: The water temperature is rather pleasant in this location.

Lana: It sure is.

Lola: I would swim here.

Lincoln: Same here.

Me: Me too.

Suddenly we saw a huge sailboat-like jellyfish float by us.

Lori: Whoa! Look at the size of that boat!

Me: That's not a boat Lori. That is a future jellyfish called an Ocean Phantom. It's a descendant of the Portuguese Man-O-War Jellyfish.

Lana: That whole thing is a jellyfish!? Cool!

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen!

Lola: It sure is. Those sails it has are amazing.

Me: Those sails it has help in having it being pushed around by the wind. It's what marine biologists call a Siphonophore. It's actually a bunch of individual smaller jellyfish working together to form into one giant creature.

Lisa: That's correct. This is a result of symbiotic relations in obtaining food and nutrients to maintain the colony.

Laney: That's amazing.

Me: It is.

Lori: That is amazing.

Lincoln: Jellyfish are amazing creatures.

Aylene: Isn't there jellyfish that have sails like that?

Me: There is Aylene. A prominent example is a jellyfish called the Velella. It has a small sail on it that helps it move around in the wind. There are many kinds of Jellyfish and they've been on the planet for over 700,000,000 years.

Lisa: That's correct.

Eddy: I would not want to eat them with peanut butter.

Me: No that would taste horrible. But let me show you something cool for the creature underwater.

We go down underwater and saw the creatures underside and it had amazing bell creatures attached to tethers. There were also strange pod creatures under it too.

Nico: What are those bell creatures?

Me: Those bells are part of the Ocean Phantom and they are how the entirety of the creature gets its food. (Sees something) Watch.

The Ocean Phantom lowered the bells down and we saw that they had eyes around the mouth and we saw them snatch some strange fish creatures out of some red plants.

Lola: Did you guys see that!?

Lori: It literally ate those fish creatures out of those plants!

Laney: That was scary but interesting.

Ed: Cool.

Lana: That was cool!

Lori: But aren't jellyfish poisonous?

Me: Yes they are. All Jellyfish are venomous to some degree. But the most poisonous one of them all is the Box Jellyfish or Sea Wasp.

Lisa: That's correct 2nd Elder Brother. _Chironex Fleckeri;_ Street name: Box Jellyfish or Sea Wasp is the most lethal jellyfish in the world and they have a powerful venom that has no antidote and is capable of killing 60 people.

Lana: That is powerful!

Lori: It is. I had no idea that such a jellyfish even existed.

Me: Well they're very small Lori. They grow up to be about the size of your pinky fingernail and their tentacles can extend up to 10 feet long.

Laney: That's a really small Jellyfish. Big things do come in small packages. Where are they usually found?

Me: Usually in the oceans off the coasts of the Philippines and Australia.

Lori: Thank goodness we didn't see them on our global trip.

Me: Yeah thank goodness. This is what they look like.

I show a holographic photo of the sea wasp. It was a small blue jellyfish with long tentacles.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimen.

Laney: And that jellyfish is the most venomous jellyfish on the planet? That is scary.

Lana: But that was cool how the Ocean Phantom did that.

Me: It is. That's how it gets its food. Those little fish creatures are called Reef Gliders. They are descended from Sea Slugs.

Nico: Those little things are sea slugs!? That's literally amazing.

Me: Evolution works in mysterious ways.

Lisa: Fascinating specimens.

Lola: They look just like fish.

Me: They do don't they?

Laney: They sure do and they're eating that red plant.

Me: That red plant is a red algae plant.

Lisa: Very interesting specimen.

Lori: They look like red kelp.

Me: That's a good way to describe it Lori. But Kelp is a type of Brown Algae. Red algae is much smaller than kelp.

I form a holographic orb and show them what they look like. The first image shows the California Kelp Forests off the coast of San Francisco.

Me: This is the California Kelp Forests off the coast of San Francisco.

Lola: Wow! Look at all the fish and animals there.

Me: Yes. They have a wide range of different types of fish, sea urchins, seals, shellfish, sea slugs, and more.

I change it to Red Algae.

Me: This is Red Algae.

Lori: It looks like a soft bushy plant.

Me: That's right. They are usually found in tide pools along the coastlines of the world.

Laney: And they will become that in 100,000,000 years? That's amazing.

Me: Well again Laney, we don't know.

Lana: But isn't there a type of algae that turns the water red like blood?

Me: Yes. There is Lana. It's a microscopic form of algae called Dinoflagellates. They are a microscopic form of algae that creates an algal bloom phenomenon called Red Tide. It's where they multiply like mad and turn the water red like blood. This is what they look like.

In the holographic orb I show a Dinoflagellate and what it looks like under high magnification through a microscope.

Me: Dinoflagellates are really small microorganisms.

Laney: Can we see them through a magnifying glass?

Lisa: Negative Laney. Dinoflagellates are only 15 to 40 Microns in size and you would need an extremely powerful microscope to look at them up close.

Me: That's right. It would take 20,000 to 25,000 times magnification to look at them. But this is the coolest part about Red Tides. It really shows a powerful trait at night.

I change the orb and it shows a split image. One side was a video of a man surfing on water with red tide and it was flickering with neon blue light like lightning and one man was walking on the beach and his shoes where were glowing with neon blue light every time he stepped on the sand.

Lori: Look at that! The water and sand are literally glowing!

Eddy: That is amazing!

Ed: Cool!

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: How is it doing that!?

Me: That's the neat part about Dinoflagellates. They are photosynthetic creatures that have bioluminescent properties and whenever something disturbs them like an ocean wave, someone surfing or you're walking on the beach with them on it they emit this bright neon blue light that makes it look like they are fire or lightning on the sand or the water. Hence why they're called Fire Algae.

Laney: That is really amazing.

Nico: I had no idea that Dinoflagellates can do that.

Me: I saw it on a weather documentary at one time on The Weather Channel. It was one of the freakiest things I've ever seen.

Laney: That's so cool!

Lisa: That is a very amazing scientific trait.

Me: Yep.

Aylene: I had no idea that Dinoflagellates could do that.

Me: Yep.

We continued walking around the sea floor and saw the Ocean Phantom and swimming up behind it was a giant Reef Glider.

Me: See that big creature? That's an Adult Reef Glider. They can grow up to 12 feet long and they attack Ocean Phantoms. Watch.

It swam fast and grabbed a bell tentacle.

Lori: Wow.

Me: They can be really persistent and the Ocean Phantom also has a secret weapon. Watch the pods up there.

We saw that it had its own private army of sea spiders.

Lincoln: Whoa! Are those sea spiders!?

Me: They are. Those are called Spindletroopers. They are descendants of Sea Spiders.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Me: Yeah. They can only be called out when the Ocean Phantom is under attack from a big creature like an adult Reef Glider.

We saw the Spindletroopers attack the Reef Glider by slashing the creatures head with their claws and the creature let go and went away. The Spindletroopers left the Reef Glider and went back into the pods.

Lori: That was literally amazing and scary at the same time.

Me: It was. Leni would not like seeing that.

Lincoln: No she wouldn't.

On the surface we came up and we saw a huge storm coming.

Lori: What's happening?

Me: With the warm water, the sea storms are stronger than the ones we know in our time.

Lana: This is gonna be intense.

We saw the Ocean Phantom and it was caught in the storm and it was getting torn apart by the strong winds. But this was beneficial for it. It not only regenerates itself but also it reproduces itself after being torn apart.

We continued on to our next location.


	459. Animals of The Future Part 5

100,000,000 Years Hence - The Great Plateau

* * *

We were over in a huge mountainous area. It was really cold and the air was really thin. We were wearing our fur parkas and we were trekking through the mountainous terrain numb with bitter cold.

Lori: This place is literally really cold!

Eddy: Man am I cold!

Me: I know. This is The Great Plateau and this is where Australia is now.

I show my holographic globe and it revealed that Australia moved north and it closed off the Bering Strait and it now bridges northwestern North America with Eastern Asia at Russia. The result caused the landscape to form a huge mountain range that created massive mountains.

Me: These mountains are 33,000 feet high and they make the Himalayas look like small hills in comparison.

Lincoln: This is really amazing!

Lana: I'll say.

Ed: These mountains are so cool!

Lola: These mountains are incredible.

Nico: They sure are. If you climbed one you would be on top of the world.

Aylene: Yeah. What's the temperature here?

I pulled out a thermometer and it said that the temperature was -30 degrees Fahrenheit.

Me: It's -30 Degrees. It's as cold as the Himalayas over in Nepal in our time.

Nico: That is bone chilling.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lisa: Geological upheaval created a magnificent mountain range.

Me: It sure did. A really cold one.

Lana sees something in the air above the mountains. It was a magnificent blue bird with 4 wings and a beautiful and majestic appearance.

Lana: Wow! Look at that bird!

We saw it.

Me: That's my favorite bird here. It's the Great Blue Windrunner and it's a descendant of the Crane.

Lori: That is a really beautiful bird.

Laney: It sure is.

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen.

Aylene: It sure is. I've never seen a bird like that before.

I use my holographic powers and show what it looks like in full detail.

Me: The Great Blue Windrunner is a beautiful bird. The coolest part is that it has 6 wings.

Laney: 6 wings? We only saw 4.

Me: Yes but it has a pair of mini-wings on its head called Canards. These birds are amazing creatures. Their leg wings can be used for extra maneuverability and it makes them very agile. Also their feathers provide a very powerful trait. They reflect the Suns ultraviolet radiation at this altitude. They act like a powerful shield against it.

Lori: That is amazing.

Lola: A bird like that is incredible.

Me: It sure is.

We go further into the mountains and saw a huge spider web wall.

Lana: Wow! What a giant spider web!

Lola: Ew! This is so creepy.

Me: I know but look at this.

We saw amazing spiders that have silver reflective patches on them.

Me: These spiders are called Silver Spiders and they are descended from Black Widow Spiders.

Lisa: What amazing specimens.

Lincoln: This is really something. I'm glad Leni isn't seeing this or she would freak out.

Laney: Knowing her she would.

Nico: I agree.

Eddy: Double D would like to study this.

Lincoln: I know he would.

May: Same here. But these spiders are amazing.

Me: They sure are. They are only half an inch wide. But the queen spider is as big as a football and not the kind that Lynn plays with.

Lisa: Fascinating. The Silver Spiders have their own caste system.

Me: That's right. These spiders are the gatherers. They're not getting bugs. They're getting seeds.

Lana: Seeds? What do they need seeds for?

Me: I'll show you.

We go into a grove of trees and the wind was blowing the seeds off of some trees and they had cotton sails on them.

Me: These trees are where the seeds are coming from.

Laney: These trees are amazing.

Me: They are. They're Grass Trees. They are descended from Bamboo.

Lori: Bamboo is amazing. But this is literally amazing.

Nico: It sure is. So the wind blows the seeds into the Silver Spider webs for something.

Me: That's right. Let me show you.

We go back and go into a cave. It was a pocket that was being used as a storehouse for the Grass Tree Seeds.

Lana: This is amazing. They're gathering all the Grass tree seeds and putting them in here.

Me: That's right and the seeds are for the last of the mammals on the planet.

Lola: Last of the mammals?

Me: Yep.

I point to a cave and out of the cave came a small little mouse-like creature.

Me: That's the last of the mammals. A Poggle - a descendent of a hamster and the last of the mammals on the planet. All the mammals that we know from our time are extinct in this timeline. The Poggle is the only known mammal left.

Lana: Look at that cute little guy.

Lola: It's so adorable.

Laney: It sure is.

Lori: And it's the last mammal on the planet? That is literally so sad.

Lisa: It's a magnificent specimen. But it saddens me that all the mammals except for this one are gonna be gone.

Me: I know.

Lana: I have a cave in my greenhouse at home.

Me: Perfect. It'll love it Lana.

Laney: I didn't know that Lana.

Lana: It's more than just a jungle in my greenhouse Lanes.

Lana found 4 Poggles and beamed them into her cave in her greenhouse at home and a bunch of the Grass Tree Seeds were put into it for them. She also beamed a grass tree into the greenhouse too. Her greenhouse has a bunch of awesome different habitats in it for every environment.

Me: Good thinking Lana.

Lana: Thanks J.D.

We go back outside and went back in time to our next destination.

* * *

In Leni's Room, Leni was making leotards for the Wereshark Girls, Jen, Kenai and Nita. Jen was wearing a purple and white Leotard.

Leni: You guys are gonna totes love these leotards.

Jen: Thanks Leni. They will be perfect for when we transform and not tear up.

Leni: I know.

Leni was working hard.

Continues in part 6


	460. Animals of The Future Part 6

5,000,000 Years Hence - The North American Desert

* * *

We were in a parched and bleak desert that went on for miles. But it was really cold. Not as cold as the Great Plateau but right up there.

Lincoln: This desert is really cold!

Lana: Where is this place?

Me: This is the North American Desert and we went back in time to 5,000,000 years in the future.

I show a holographic map of Earth and the world in 5,000,000 years hence was very different. The polar ice caps extended all the way down to western central Europe and southern South America, southeastern Africa was starting to drift away as the Great Rift Valley was now replaced with a huge river, the Amazon Rainforest was replaced by grasslands, America's heartland was now a huge desert and the Mediterranean Sea was now a dry salt flat.

Laney: Wow! What happened to the Earth?

Me: The Earth is now in the grip of another ice age and the climate is now very different. This whole desert is an ice age desert. This is where the city of Chicago, Illinois once stood.

Lisa: Very fascinating. The climate change turned all of the heartland of the continental United States into a parched, barren desert that stretches on for miles.

Lori: That is literally a strange transformation.

Me: It sure is. Lets take a break for lunch.

Nico: Good idea.

* * *

We did so and we had lots of great food. Nico and May brought their Pokemon out. They had all kinds of food for them.

May: You know Nico, James on Team Rocket had a Weezing once.

Nico: Really?

May: Yep. I don't know what happened but Jessie and James departed with their previous pokemon Arbok and Weezing.

Nico: That's sad for them.

Me: I didn't know that May.

May: Yeah.

Lincoln: This is a really amazing trip so far. We've been to several places in this future world.

Lisa: Indeed. It's all unlike anything we've ever seen before in our time.

Lana: I'll say.

Lola: This is an amazing trip and the landscapes are amazing. Along with the animals.

Laney: These animals are all amazing. It's hard to imagine that evolution can have so many possibilities for the animal kingdom.

Lori: It's literally amazing.

Me: It sure is.

* * *

After our lunch we continued on and as we trekked across the desert we saw some sand flying out of a hole in the ground.

Lana: What is that?

Me: I know what this is.

Lana: Let me see.

Lana looked down into the hole and she heard singing and she saw strange mole-like creatures.

Lana: Cool! What are these creatures down here?

Me: These creatures are called Spinks and believe it or not guys they're descended from Quails.

Lori: Those little things are literally birds!? That's too unusual.

Me: I know.

Lisa got a closer look and she saw the Spinks.

Lisa: Fascinating specimens. They have given up the power of flight and are now like moles.

Me: That's right and they now live in a huge colony like the social insects and have their own caste system.

Lori: That's amazing.

Lana: It sure is. It's hard to imagine that these were once birds.

Me: They still are birds but they have a different style of living in the animal kingdom.

Then a creature with bony spines on its back and her young baby came.

Me: Oh wow. It's a Desert Rattleback.

Lana: That's a cute little guy.

Me: She is. Believe it or not guys they come from South America and they are descendants of the Agouti.

Lori: An Agouti? What's that?

I show a holographic orb and it showed an Agouti.

Me: This is what an Agouti looks like in our time. They are rodents that live in the Amazon and they eat nuts, fruit, seeds, insects, fungi and leaves.

Laney: So they're omnivorous.

Me: Exactly.

Lisa looks at the Rattleback.

Lisa: What a fascinating specimen. They are magnificent creatures. I'm surmising that those scales on its back are for defense.

Me: That's right Lisa. Those scales aren't just for show. They are used for defense and for warding off enemies.

Lola: What are those scales made of?

Me: They are matted hair that's fused together like Rhinoceros horns.

Lana: That is really cool!

Me: It sure is.

Nico: What do Rattlebacks eat?

Me: They usually eat these.

I go to a root and pull it out of the ground and give it to the Rattleback.

Me: They eat plants called Desert Turnips and they provide their food and water for them.

The Rattleback left, but in doing so it attracted another presence. We saw giant bats flying over us and we were both shocked and scared of them at the same time.

Lana: Are those bats!?

Lola: Those bats are huge!

Aylene: That is a scary sight!

Me: Those aren't just any bats guys. Those are future predatory bats called Deathgleaners. They are descended from the Bulldog Bat.

Laney: But I thought bats only come out at night. Never in the day.

Me: Normally bats are nocturnal yes. But these bats have adapted to coming out in the daytime. They have a 3 foot wingspan and they are carnivorous bats that eat Spinks and Rattlebacks.

Lincoln: Lucy would love bats like those.

Lucy then popped out of nowhere.

Lucy: (Out of nowhere) I sure would.

We jump in fright as a pipe organ plays.

Me: Lucy how did you get here?

Lucy: You guys were talking about me and I saw the bats.

Laney: You love bats and Vampires, Lucy. Would Fangs like having a Deathgleaner for a friend?

Lucy: I don't think so Laney. They're too big for Fangs to be friends with.

Lola: I believe it. But those bats are amazing.

Lana: Those bats are cool!

Lisa: They are magnificent specimens.

Lucy: What really surprises me is that these bats can hunt in the daytime.

Me: That was my first reaction too. What do join us on our adventure Lucy?

Lucy: Sure. I want to learn more about these places you're going to.

A Deathgleaner landed by Lucy and got up to her. Lucy knew what it was saying as if she understood the ways of the bat as she is a vampire.

Lucy: It's all right. I understand.

Me: Wow. Lucy is amazing when it comes to bats. Brittney, Haiku and Shannon would agree too.

Nico: It's amazing.

May: It's scary and cool at the same time.

We then proceeded on to our next location.

Continues in Part 7


	461. Animals of The Future Part 7

5,000,000 Years Hence - The Mediterranean Basin

* * *

We were walking on what looked like a huge white sand desert in between Europe and Africa.

Lola: Man is it so hot!

Lori: What kind of desert is this?

Lana licked the sand and she retched.

Lana: Blegh! It's salt!

Me: Believe it or not guys this is a salt flat basin. This whole basin is over 6,500 feet below sea level and this may shock you guys, but these salt flats are what was once the sparkling clear blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Lincoln: This whole desert is the Mediterranean Sea!?

Lola: But how did it become this?

I form a hologram of Earth and it showed The Mediterranean Sea.

Me: In 5,000,000 years we believe that the Earth will be in the grip of another Ice Age and Africa will push up against Europe and it will close off the Strait of Gibraltar. The Mediterranean Sea will be completely cut off from the Atlantic Ocean and it will become a closed landlocked sea. This will result in the Mediterranean drying out and with no water flowing into the sea to fill it back up it simply vanished and the holiday islands of Greece, Cyprus, Malta, Sicily and Crete will stand as small mountains here. The only water here left in the Mediterranean will be small lakes of hyper saline water and it'll be the only water left here.

Laney: That's rough. It's like Death Valley here.

Me: It is.

Lucy: Wicked. This is depressing that the Mediterranean would vanish like that.

Lisa: It is very likely. There are a few lakes that have high sea salt contents that are disappearing in our time.

Me: That's right and the most prominent examples are the Aral Sea in Central Asia, the Dead Sea in the Middle East and the Great Salt Lake in Utah.

We walk around the salt flats and it was a breathtaking sight. We came across a little lake.

Lana: There's still water here in the lake.

Me: Yes but it's lethal. It's loaded with too much salt.

Lisa took a sample and discovered that it's 100 times more saltier than ocean water.

Lisa: This water is very dangerous. It's 100 times more saltier than ocean water and is not meant for human or animal consumption.

Me: That's right Lisa.

We continued walking and saw a strange lizard with a frill and it was running fast across the salt flats without getting burned on the hot surface.

Lana: Look at that cool lizard!

Lola: That's an interesting one.

Lucy: It sure is.

Me: That lizard is called a Cryptile. It's a descendent of the Frilled Lizard in Australia.

Lincoln: That's an interesting lizard.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimen.

Nico: So that's a descendent of the frilled lizard? Amazing.

May: It sure is.

Lori: I've never been fond of lizards except for Lana's but that one is literally interesting.

Laney: It sure is Lori.

Lucy: What do they eat?

Me: They eat bugs. Let me show you.

We go to a hyper saline lake and saw a huge bunch of brine flies.

Me: These are brine flies. They are what Cryptiles eat.

Lisa: These are fascinating specimens. They are usually found in vast numbers at the sight of Lake Mono in California.

Me: That's right. These are what they eat. In fact here comes one now.

We saw a Cryptile running through the flies and using its frill as a net and it was licking them off with its long tongue.

Lori: That is literally clever.

Lisa: Very fascinating. It's using its frill as a fishing net and using its tongue to consume the brine flies.

Laney: That's very interesting.

Nico: It sure is.

We later went to the mountains of the basin and they were the holiday islands. We were walking on a broken cracked pavement called Karst.

Lucy: It's a shame that these were once the holiday islands of the Mediterranean.

Me: I know.

Laney: This rock is strange.

Me: This is limestone pavement called Karst.

We walked on the islands and saw it full of cracks and narrow crevices.

Me: It's full of crevices called Grykes.

Lori: Grykes? That sounds strange.

Me: It is.

We saw a Cryptile come out of a gryke and we then saw a strange furry creature come out and it had two dagger fangs and went after the Cryptile and it missed it.

Lincoln: What is that creature?

Me: That is a predatory creature called a Gryken. They are descended from Pine Martens, squirrel-like creatures that live in the forests of Europe in our time.

I show on a holographic orb what they look like.

Me: This is what they look like.

Laney: Ohh! They are really cute.

Me: They are cute. The differences with a Pine Marten and a Gryken is that Grykens no longer live in trees and they live in the narrow grykes here in the Mediterranean Basin. They don't need their long tails which are used primarily for balance and their paws are now adapted for clinging onto the walls of the grykes. Their bodies are now longer and are about 8 inches tall and this allows them to squeeze through the narrow grykes.

Lisa: What a very fascinating specimen.

Lincoln: It sure is. I didn't know that these creatures could become this.

Me: Well this is a hypothetical creature. We don't know what's gonna happen.

Laney: Do Grykens only eat Cryptiles?

Me: Not just Cryptiles but also those creatures.

I point to something and we saw a family of future pigs.

Lola: Are those pigs?

Me: Those are Scrofas and they are descended from the Wild Boar.

Laney: Oh they are so cute.

Lori: They sure are.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Me: Scrofas are much different than their ancestors.

Lucy: What's different about them?

Me: They had to adapt to living on bare limestone rock. They walk on their tiptoes and they have a strange stiff-legged gait.

Lincoln: That's really strange for pigs.

Me: It is but there are creatures in our time that have this kind of characteristic.

I show on a holographic orb an antelope creature.

Me: This is a creature called the Klipspringer. They are antelopes that live in Africa and they walk on their tiptoes to get on rocks.

Lincoln: It sure is a cute little fella.

Lana: It sure is. I didn't know there was a creature like that.

Lori: I don't think we saw a creature like this when we were in Africa.

Me: No I don't think we did.

Nico: That's an interesting creature.

May: It sure is.

Lola: What do Scrofas eat?

Me: They're omnivorous. Like their ancestors they eat roots, fungi, insects, worms and sometimes eggs.

Lana: That's an interesting diet. The plants here are in the Grykes.

Me: Yes and sticking a snout down into one is dangerous because of the Gryken.

Aylene: That's tricky. But these creatures are incredible.

Me: Yeah.

We then saw the Gryken attack and a Scrofa got away. But out came a big adult male of the family and the Gryken ran away and went back into the Gryke and the male pig squealed in rage.

Lori: That one is a mean one.

Me: Yes. The big adult males are really aggressive and they will do anything to protect their family from any kind of threat.

Lana: That is cool!

Me: It sure is.

We then proceeded to our next destination.

Continues in Part 8


	462. Animals of The Future Part 8

5,000,000 Years Hence - The Amazon Grasslands.

* * *

We were trekking through a very thick grassland and it was blistering hot and dry. The grass was six feet tall and it was an amazing spectacle.

Aylene: This grass is really tall!

Me: (Grunt) This grass is also on a very strange location.

Lana: Where is it at J.D.?

Me: Believe it or not Lana this grassland was once the lush Amazon Rainforest of Brazil.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: This whole grassland was once the Amazon!?

Lori: How did it literally go from a huge rainforest to a really tall and scorching hot grassland?

Me: The Ice Age Climate had some part to it.

In a clearing I form a holographic orb and it showed the Earth.

Me: Here's the Amazon Rainforest as it is in our time. In 5,000,000 years the forests will be replaced by grasslands and the Amazon River will still be here. Ice Age Climates are very dry and as a result the Amazon Rainforest died out and was replaced by vast grasslands. Only parts of the Amazon River have any forest at all. But because the climate changed really fast, the forest died out very quickly. It only took a few thousand years for it to happen. A mere blink of an eye in the timescale of evolutionary terms.

Lincoln: That is really strange.

Lola: It sure is. We were at the Amazon Rainforest in our time and it was a beautiful place.

Lisa: Indeed. It was a lush tropical environment teeming with all kinds of life.

Laney: It sure was. This is a major change for the Earth.

Me: It is but we don't know if this will happen or not.

Nico: That's true.

May: Are there any animals left here?

Me: There are. But because the forests died out that fast, most of the animals that we've seen couldn't survive the change because they were far too dependent on the ecological structure of the forest. Let me show you.

We go to a nearby clearing and in the trees were awesome monkeys.

Laney: Are these monkeys?

Me: These creatures are Babookaris. They are descended from the Uakari monkey.

Aylene: What are Uakari Monkeys?

Me: They are those monkeys with the red faces and they live in the Amazon.

Aylene: Oh those monkeys.

Lana: These monkeys are amazing.

Lola: They sure are.

Lori: These monkeys are literally descended from Uakari Monkeys? Amazing.

Lisa: Very interesting specimens.

Me: Yep. And they have a similar lifestyle to several of the primates we know in our time. They can use tools like Chimpanzees. Chimpanzees use sticks and poke them into termite nests to eat the insects. Very genius method. Babookaris form tightly woven baskets out of sticks and twigs that trap fish in them from the rivers that are still here.

We saw the Babookaris take a spherical basket made of sticks and twigs out of the water and a member of the troop was showing a youngster how it's done.

Lincoln: That's really amazing.

Laney: I've always been very fascinated by the behaviors of monkeys and apes.

Lisa: Affirmative elder sister. The ways of primates have always been a very fascinating feat for all Homo Sapiens.

Lola: This is an interesting deal.

Aylene: It sure is.

Ed: Cool.

Eddy: Double D would love learning about all of this.

Lincoln: He sure would.

Me: Monkeys and apes have been a very important part of our evolutionary chain for millennia.

We hear a screech and we went to check it out and we saw in the tall grass a group of giant birds with headcrest feathers.

Lola: Look at the size of those birds!

Laney: These birds are huge!

Lori: These are literally the tallest birds I've ever seen!

Me: These are not just any birds guys. These birds are called Carakillers and they are a descendent of the South American falcon, the Caracara.

We are walking by one up close and personal.

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen.

Aylene: It's a big bird. How tall do they get?

Me: They are 8 feet 2 inches tall.

Lori: That is literally a tall bird.

Laney: What are those feathers on their heads?

Me: Those feathers on their heads are what they use to communicate with each other.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Nico: It is. These birds look like future velociraptors.

Me: That's exactly right Nico. This is the coolest part of the Carakiller. On their arms they have this really cool sickle shape claw that is reminiscent to the dinosaurs. A prominent part the creature has at the end of its arm. Another creature that had a claw similar to this was the Deinonychus from 115 million years ago in our time.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: It sure is.

May: How did the Caracara become like this?

Me: Well over the course of millions of years in terms of evolution, it lost the power of flight completely and it grew taller and faster. Flight is an expensive feature for any bird in the animal kingdom. So over the course of time it exchanged flight for speed. They can run at over 45 miles per hour. Caracaras spent most of their time on the ground and like their ancestor they still do spend their time on the ground.

Laney: That's amazing.

May: It sure is. I can't believe that a little bird like the Caracara would become a tall giant like the Carakiller.

Lola: Me neither.

Nico: It's an amazing creature.

We then hear a strange rattle sound and we go to the source of it. We saw another type of Rattleback.

Lola: Is that a Rattleback?

Me: It is. But this is a Grassland Rattleback. It's much different than the Desert Rattleback we saw in North America. All creatures have to be diversified in terms of the Animal Kingdom.

Lisa: That's correct. Every creature in the animal kingdom has to be diversified whenever it comes to certain species.

Lori: That's interesting.

Me: They are really territorial and whenever two of them meet they shake their tough scales around. The loudest of them wins and the loser retires gracefully.

Laney: That's amazing. What are these spines on their sides?

Me: That's a clever method they have. Whenever they are attacked by a predatory creature, they dig themselves into the ground with them and they stay there really well. Muscles at the base of the spines lock them in place. Making it almost impossible for anything to remove it from its spot.

Nico: Boy that's tough. Only an explosion from underneath it would do it.

Me: Exactly.

We go back to the clearing and we hear the roar of thunder in the distance.

Lincoln: Was that thunder?

Me: It was. Look out there.

We saw a nasty thunderstorm building out in the distance. Lightning was striking powerfully.

Me: Believe it or not guys, although the world is in an ice age, the Tropical Summer is still warm and brings powerful thunderstorms. Sometimes they bring rain to the area. But oftentimes at the end of the Summer here the grass is tinder dry.

Lori: What happens by then?

Me: They don't just bring rain sometimes.

Thunder roared wildly and lightning flashed and struck throughout the storm and then we saw something horrific happen. We saw lightning strike the grass and in less than 30 minutes, the grass was set on fire.

Me: They bring Fire!

Laney: Whoa!

Lincoln: So grasslands burn?

Me: That's right. One of the most terrifying features of a Grassland habitat is that it burns. A number of events in our time can cause it. But mostly here it's caused by Lightning Strikes. Like I said when I showed my Fire Powers, Fire is not only destructive but it's really good news for other creatures. Storks in our time are drawn to the edge of the fire to feed on insects or small mammals that were flushed into the open by the flames. Fire also fertilizes the ground with ash and the cycle of vegetation begins anew.

Lori: That's amazing and horrible at the same time.

Eddy: This is amazing.

Ed: It sure is.

Laney: This fire is really scary.

Me: It is.

We stood and watched as a huge billowing wall of smoke was going into the sky and we saw the flames spread across the land at a fast pace. In less then 4 hours, we saw the flames torch 2,000 acres.

Lincoln: These fires spread very fast here.

Me: Oh yeah.

We then went to our next destination.

Continues in Part 9


	463. Animals of The Future Part 9

5,000,000 Years Hence - The Northern European Ice

* * *

We were trekking through an extremely cold landscape and it stretched on for miles and miles. It was bone chilling cold and the wind was strong. And visibility was almost zero in some places. We were wearing our warmest fur parkas.

Nico: Man is this place cold!

May: It's REALLY cold!

Lisa: Affirmative. It's sub-zero freezing cold.

Me: That's because we're in the Northern Polar Ice Cap. This is where the city of Paris, France once stood.

Laney: No! This is where Paris was!? How awful!

Me: I know.

Lana: I didn't ask this earlier but what happened to us humans?

Me: Well we were forced to leave the planet in the next few thousand years and find another planet to call home. But again we don't know.

Lola: How did Paris become this?

I form a hologram of Earth and it showed where we were. We were on the Northern Polar Ice Cap that stretched all the way down to central Europe.

Me: These ice sheets are over 6,561 feet thick and because the planet is in the grip of an Ice Age it caused them to expand and grow and reached far down to central Europe.

Nico: That's amazing!

May: It sure is. What's the temperature here?

I pull out a thermometer and it showed that it was -70 degrees.

Me: It's -70 degrees Fahrenheit here.

Lincoln: That is really cold.

Lana: It sure is. Even the weather home is not this cold.

Nico: No kidding.

We trekked on and saw a huge herd of giant rodent-like creatures.

Aylene: What!? What are those creatures?

Me: Those are creatures called Shagrats.

Lola: Those are strange creatures.

Me: Believe it or not they are descended from Marmots.

Laney: Those are Marmots!?

Lisa: What amazing specimens.

May: They sure are. How did they get so big?

Me: Marmots in our time live in Europe and they are usually small rodents that are about 6 inches tall and they can weigh at 18 pounds.

Lincoln: That's interesting.

Me: It is. Evolution made them grow up to three feet tall and they have a powerful triple-thick fur coat that keeps them warm from the bone-chilling cold.

Lori: That is amazing. It's literally incredible.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lola: What do they usually eat?

Me: They're herbivorous and they eat only plants. They now travel in herds like deer and elk.

Ed: Cool.

Eddy: Double D would like these creatures.

Me: I'm sure he would.

We continued on through the snow and we came across a white saber-toothed bear-like creature.

Lana: Wow! What is this creature?

Me: This creature is called a Snowstalker.

Lola: It has huge fangs!

Lucy: Wicked.

Laney: It sure does. What is it descended from?

Me: The Snowstalker is descended from the Wolverine.

Lana: This guy is cool!

Lisa: What an amazing specimen.

Me: It sure is. They have white fur that helps them blend in with the snow so they can sneak up on their prey and attack. But instead of finishing it off it wounds the creature and lets it die from its wounds.

Lucy: Wicked.

Nico: That's a clever method.

May: It sure is.

Lincoln: But why does it have saber teeth?

Me: It's how the terms of evolution give it more power.

Laney: It's a scary creature of the future.

Ed: Cool.

We then made our way to the coast of ice and saw a rather interesting sight. We saw huge bird-like whale creatures.

Laney: Oh wow! Are these creatures birds or whales?

Me: A mixture of both actually. These are creatures called Gannetwhales. They are descended from the Gannet Bird.

Lana: These creatures were once birds!? Amazing!

Lisa: Indeed. _Morus bassanus_ has evolved to take the place of the Great Whales.

Me: That's right. Gannetwhales gave up the power of flight to live in the water. When the whales all went extinct, they filled in that void by taking their place.

Nico: That's amazing. It's hard to imagine that they would become like this in hypothetical terms.

Me: That's right. They usually come up here on shore to hatch and raise their young. Like penguins in our time they hatch their eggs on land and wait by the water.

Lana: That is cool!

Lucy: It is. I didn't know that they would do stuff like this.

Me: They also have ways to take on their enemies. Like Snowstalkers.

We see a Snowstalker come up to the group of Gannetwhales.

Lola: What is the Snowstalker after?

Me: It wants the egg. But the Gannetwhales will do whatever it takes to protect them. Those powerful bill beaks can kill it.

Lisa: These would pack a huge amount of centrifugal force to it.

Me: That's right. But for a stubborn Snowstalker it has another weapon.

We saw a Gannetwhale vomit up a nasty and disgusting foul-smelling mixture of partly digested fish and squid.

All: EW!

Lori: Oh that is literally disgusting!

Lola: Oh that is gross!

Lana: Cool!

Me: I wish I hadn't seen that but it's part of the Gannetwhales defense. It does that because Snowstalkers have sensitive noses and it drives them away.

Lisa: Fascinating.

Lucy: Wicked.

Laney: That was cool though.

Lincoln: It sure was.

We then went to our next destination.

Continues in part 10.


	464. Animals of The Future Part 10

Over 100,000,000 Years Hence - MASS EXTINCTION

* * *

We were traveling forward in time and we saw a horrific cataclysmic event take place. We were in a force field bubble that's protecting us.

Lori: What's happening?

Me: This is a nasty cataclysmic event that is on par with when the dinosaurs were wiped out 65,000,000 years ago in our time.

Lincoln: Something is happening all over the world.

Lisa: Indeed. I see volcanoes erupting everywhere and the poisonous gases from the ash and clouds are killing everything.

Me: That's right. Every millions of years the planet endures a terrible cataclysmic event on this kind of scale. It's called a Mass Extinction.

Laney: This is horrible.

Lana: It sure is. What usually causes them?

Me: There are two primary factors that cause Mass Extinctions. One factor is Global Volcanism. This is where volcanoes all over the planet erupt and send millions of tons of ash and carbon dioxide into the atmosphere and poison everything and flood everything with lava. Everything around the world begins to die. Plants, fish, ocean life, forests, everything. 95% of all life on the planet dies.

Lucy: Wicked.

Laney: This is horrible.

Lana: What's the second cause?

Me: Asteroid impacts. That's what destroyed the Dinosaurs 65,000,000 years ago in our time. An asteroid 6 and a half miles wide slammed into the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico and it completely wiped out all of the dinosaurs.

Lori: That is literally horrible.

Lincoln: Why are all the volcanoes erupting here?

Me: That's because of a mass extinction that's gonna happen later in the future. We haven't seen global volcanism of this kind of scale since the Great Permian Extinction back 255,000,000 years ago which gave rise to the age of the dinosaurs.

Lisa: That's correct 2nd Elder Brother. It also joined all the continents together into one massive single supercontinent called Pangaea.

Me: That's right Lisa. We don't know what caused the Great Permian Extinction, but I have a very strong suspicion that continental drift may have been a contributing factor.

Lincoln: That could be the case.

Laney: This is all amazing and horrible at the same time. And this Mass Extinction may cause the continents to form together into another Pangaea.

Me: That's a very strong possibility Laney. But we will never know because we won't be here on Earth to see it.

Lana: That's sad and awful.

Me: It is.

Lincoln: So what time are we going to next?

Me: It's gonna be a really interesting time. You'll see when we get there.

We continued going through time.

Continues in Part 11.


	465. Animals of The Future Part 11

200,000,000 Years Hence - The Central Desert.

* * *

We were in a massive desert. It was scorching hot and extremely dry.

Lincoln: This desert is huge!

Me: Yes. This desert is where the city of New York City once stood.

Lola: This desert was once the most busiest city in North America!?

Lana: This is a strange desert!

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: Let me show you where it's at now.

I form a holographic orb of the Earth and it was now completely unrecognizable. The continents were all now completely joined together in a massive hypothetical supercontinent called Novopangaea or Pangaea II. We were in the heart of the supercontinent and it was a desert that spanned for thousands of miles. The continent was also surrounded by a massive single ocean.

Lori: Wow! Look at the planet.

Lucy: Gasp! It's completely unrecognizable.

Lincoln: The world is completely different than what we saw and know.

Me: It is. This world is set 200,000,000 years into the future.

Laney: This is incredible!

Lola: It sure is. This is all completely different than what we know.

Lana: It's really hot here.

May: It sure is.

Nico: It's like a combination of the Sahara Desert and Death Valley.

Me: It does feel that way doesn't it?

Lori: It literally feels that way.

Me: Well again this is all hypothetical.

Lisa: Indeed.

Laney: This is all amazing though.

We walk around the desert and saw huge massive concrete-hard mounds that were hundreds of feet high.

Laney: What are these giant rock mounds?

Me: These aren't rock mounds Laney. These are giant concrete colony structures for future insects.

We saw strange insects come out of the mounds and scamper onto the desert floor.

Me: These are the insects. They are called Terabytes. They are the future descendants of Termites.

Lana: These guys are termites? Cool!

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens. They have much more efficient methods on how to live in a colony.

Me: They sure do.

Laney: This is interesting. Are these the soldiers of the colony?

Me: No these are the workers. They work for the colony.

I form a holographic orb and it shows the inside of the Terabyte Mound and Colony and each member of the Caste System.

Lola: Wow! The colony of the Terabytes is much bigger than the termites we know. It goes deep underground!

Lisa: Indeed. Apparently the Terabytes have a very sophisticated caste system.

Me: That's right. They have a new breed of Terabytes called Rock Borers. They combine chemicals and use sulfuric acid to drill through the limestone rock underneath the colony. Some are Water Carriers and their purpose is to drink until they're bloated with water.

Laney: What's the water for?

Me: It's to nurture the plants that they collect for the colony and they have windows in the top of the colony to bring in sunlight.

Lincoln: That is so cool! But how are they gonna bring them to the plants if they're full of water?

Me: There's a caste that only carries them to the plants.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Nico: It sure is.

May: No kidding.

Aylene: But where do they get the plants from?

Me: I'll show you.

We go to one of the desert pools and we saw long worms with plant appendages growing on their segments.

Lana: Are those snakes?

Me: No those are not snakes. Those are a worm called the Garden Worm. They are descended from the Convoluta Worm, a type of microscopic flatworm that are like living plants.

Laney: That is amazing!

Lori: Those things are literally worms? That is strange.

Lucy: That is amazing.

May: It sure is.

Nico: Where are they usually found?

Me: Convoluta Worms are usually found along beaches, tide pools, freshwater lakes and swamps and they feed off of the sunlight to grow.

Laney: That's unusual.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens. But you are right 2nd elder brother. _Symsagittifera roscoffensis **;**_ street name: The Mint Sauce Worm is a chlorophyll worm that is bonded with plants to photosynthesize and feed off of sugar from it.

Lincoln: That's really interesting.

Lucy: How do the Terabytes get the plants from the Garden Worms.

We see a bunch of Terabytes go after the Garden Worms.

Me: You're about to see now.

We saw the Garden Worms trying to make a getaway and the Terabytes unveiled a rather interesting weapon. They fired a sticky glue and it snared the Garden Worm.

Lori: What is that stuff?

Me: It's a very strong glue that holds the Garden Worm while the Terabytes go after the Algae it has.

Lincoln: But look its getting away.

Me: That is a clever part about the Garden Worm. Its segments have a powerful chemical that dissolves the glue and it allows it to get away. There are insects in our time that have a similar feature. The Scorpionfly, whenever it gets caught in spiderwebs has a chemical substance that melts the glue from the web and this enables it to get away.

Lisa: That's correct. _Chorista australis;_ Street name the Australian Scorpionfly has this kind of method.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Me: It is.

We saw the Garden Worm go into a pool.

Lori: Where's the worm going?

Me: We're gonna find out now.

We go into the pool and it was really dark. Lucy loved it.

Lincoln: It's really dark down here.

Me: It is. But it's much cooler than it is in the hot desert.

Laney: That's true.

We then saw glowing green patches on the pool cave walls.

Lana: What are those green patches?

Me: Believe it or not Lana those patches are actually Bacteria.

Lincoln: Bacteria?

Nico: That's interesting.

Me: Yes. Bacteria have been on Earth for 3.6 billion years and they are one of the longest surviving organisms in the world.

Laney: That's incredible.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lucy: Wicked. But why are they glowing like that?

Me: They have a phosphorescent glow on them that gives them a bioluminescent property that lights up the cave.

Lana: That is cool!

Nico: It sure is.

Aylene: I'm glad we can't touch them.

Me: Yeah.

We then saw long worms swim by the bacteria.

Me: These worms are called Gloomworms and they eat the bacteria.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Me: They are. They survived the Mass Extinction by hiding in the caves.

Laney: That's clever.

Suddenly we saw a huge worm about three feet long swoop in out of nowhere and grab a Gloomworm in its extended mouth.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Lucy: Wicked.

Lola: What is that thing!?

Me: That big worm is called the Slickribbon and it's a descendent of a marine worm called a Polychaete.

Lisa: What an amazing specimen.

Me: It sure is. Polychaetes have been on the planet for over 500,000,000 years and they are one of natures most powerful survivors. They have survived everything nature has to throw at them.

Laney: That's amazing.

Nico: They must be really powerful to have to survive everything like that.

May: No kidding.

Lincoln: Where do they usually live?

Me: They live primarily right around oceanic hydrothermal vents in the darkness of the bottom of the ocean. Down at depths of around 13,000 to 15,000 feet.

Lisa: That's correct. The heat from the mineral rich hydrothermal vents nourishes these organisms and provides them with food and lots of shelter.

Aylene: That's amazing.

Me: It is.

Lola: I had no idea creatures like this exist in our time.

Me: Yeah. There are lots of things on Earth we don't know about yet.

Ed: That's cool!

Eddy: It sure is.

We then continue on to our next location.

Continues in Part 12


	466. Animals of The Future Part 12

200,000,000 Years Hence - The Global Ocean

* * *

We were swimming underwater and we saw that the ocean went on for miles and miles.

Lana: Wow! This ocean looks like it goes on forever.

Lola: It sure does.

Aylene: This is amazing.

Me: That's because in 200,000,000 years we believe that the continents will all be one massive supercontinent and it will be surrounded my a massive single ocean. This ocean will cover 75% of the planet and it will span for miles.

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Ed: It sure is.

Eddy: I never thought that the ocean would be this amazing here in the future.

Nico, Ed and Eddy had breathing helmets on.

Laney: This is incredible.

We saw a huge school of strange fish swim by us. They were unlike any kind of fish ever seen before.

Nico: Are those fish?

Me: No those are not fish. Those are Silverswimmers. They are descended from microscopic organisms called plankton.

Lori: These creatures are literally plankton!?

Lisa: Fascinating specimens. They appear to have taken the place of fish here in the ocean.

Me: That's right. The fish all died out in the Mass Extinction and the Silverswimmers filled in the place of fish. There are numerous kinds of Silverswimmers. Look.

I form a holographic orb and it showed that numerous kinds of Silverswimmers have taken the place of fish. There were some that were predatory, carnivorous, herbivorous, and even some that were scavengers.

Lori: Boy there's so many of them.

Laney: Amazing. I didn't know they would be this abundant.

Lisa: The Silverswimmers are also diversified into many species of the creature. They are all very fascinating specimens.

Me: They sure are.

Lucy: It's kind of unusual seeing creatures like this here in this time.

Me: It is. But let me show you something cool on the surface.

We go up to the surface and saw a bunch of flying creatures. They were actually flying fish which was a weird feature.

Lori: Are these creatures Flying Fish!?

Me: Yes they are Lori. These are called Ocean Flish. They are the descendent of Flying Fish.

Lincoln: Flying Fish?

Me: Yeah. This is what they look like.

I form a holographic orb and it shows what Flying Fish look like.

Me: Flying Fish don't fly. They glide and they can go a long ways above the surface of the water.

Lana: That is cool!

Lisa: These Flish are magnificent specimens. They appear to have taken the place of sea birds.

Me: That's right Lisa. When the sea birds died out the fish took their place and have now adapted to living on both land and the sea. They live on land to nest and feed off of the Silverswimmers in the ocean.

Lucy: Wicked.

Laney: That's amazing.

Lola: It sure is. How did their fins become wings?

Me: Their fins became powerful wings. They are much different than bats or birds that we know of in our time. Birds have a different skeletal structure in their wings.

I form another holographic orb and it showed the skeletal structure of bats, birds and the Ocean Flish.

Me: These are the skeletal structures of Birds, Bats and the Ocean Flish. The Birds have two fingers fused together and they used the bones for the upper arm the Humerus and the bones of the lower arm, the Ulna and Radius for flight. That's where they get most of their strength from in terms of flight. In birds, most of the hand has disappeared. It's just two fingers fused together as I said. In bats however its all five fingers. The fingers are spread and the skin covers them. The pectoral fin, which is the forearm fin of the fish has become wings in the Flish and they developed this powerful joint and arm structure that allow it to change shape in flight and their fins became more powerful and stronger which gave them a more powerful aerodynamic force.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Lisa: It certainly is.

Lincoln: But how do the Flish eat?

Me: That is an amazing part of the creature.

I form another holographic orb and it showed that the Flish had a second extendable mouth inside its beak.

Lucy: Wicked.

Lola: That is weird!

Me: I know. But that's what it was designed to do. There are creatures in the fish world that have a mouth like that. A prominent example is the John Dory Fish. It has an extendable mouth that sucks in its prey.

Lisa: That's correct.

Ed: Cool.

Me: But not even Flish are safe from predators guys. Watch.

We saw a Flish swoop down and a huge tentacle erupted out of the water and grabbed it out of midair.

Lori: Did you guys literally see that!?

Laney: I sure did!

Lana: I sure did!

Lucy: Wicked.

Ed: Cool!

Eddy: That was amazing!

Lincoln: It sure was. What was that?

Me: Lets go see.

We go down and saw a huge creature. It was the largest squid we've ever seen.

Me: That enormous creature is called a Rainbow Squid and it's descended from Squids.

Lana: That is cool!

Me: It sure is.

Lola: How big do they get?

Me: They can get up to 120 feet long and they are an amazing creature. They have the ability to blend in with the blue of the waters surface. They have a very sophisticated technique that enables them to do this.

Laney: What is that technique?

Me: It's a powerful trait they all have. They have cells on them called Chromatophores. These are pigment-baring cells that all octopuses and squids use to create camouflage or attract mates. They are commanded by several nerves by their brain. All octopuses and squids have a very large and extremely complex brain, making them one of the most intelligent creatures in the ocean. The Rainbow Squid has one of the most sophisticated nervous systems in the world of the future.

I form a holographic orb and it shows the Rainbow Squids Nervous System.

Me: It's centralized Nervous System will probably become extremely powerful. It'll be so powerful that they'll use Chromatophores to make video displays. Vivid patterns of light and color all over their bodies. They can use this to fool their prey to come in close. That's how it was able to grab a Flish out of Midair like that. It used its chromatophores to become a school of Silverswimmers.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Laney: That's amazing!

Lori: This squid is literally an amazing creature.

Lucy: It sure is.

Me: But it puts on a magnificent display when it comes to mating. Watch.

We saw the squid use its Chromatophores to put on a magnificent display. It became what looked like a magnificent glittering rainbow diamond in the water. It was sparkling with all seven colors of the rainbow on its skin and it attracted a female squid.

Lisa: What a magnificent display of love.

Me: It is. But these squids are also vulnerable.

We saw a huge pack of strange sharks in the water and they had cool patches on their tails that were glowing like signals.

Lana: Whoa! Are those sharks?

Me: They sure are. But those are descendants of sharks. They are called Sharkopaths. They are much fiercer than the sharks we know in our time.

Laney: So Sharks did survive?

Me: They did. Sharks are one of natures most powerful survivors. They've been on the planet for more than 480,000,000 years and they survived everything that nature has to throw at them. They survived the extinction of the Dinosaurs and even everything that we know in prehistoric times.

Aylene: (Shaking in fear) I would not like these creatures.

Me: Who wouldn't? The scariest part is that they now hunt in packs just like wolves. They communicate through bioluminescent patches on their sides near their tails. They also have a stronger sense of detecting electrical impulses from their prey.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lisa: They are magnificent specimens.

Lucy: Wicked.

Lola: I don't like sharks. They scare me.

Nico: This is cool seeing sharks here.

May: It sure is.

Ed: Cool!

Eddy: I didn't know that sharks were that fierce and strong.

Me: Yeah. That's what makes them one of the fiercest survivors in the world.

We got out of the ocean and headed to our next destination.

Continues in Part 13


	467. Animals of The Future Part 13

200,000,000 Years Hence - The Rainshadow Desert

* * *

As we were walking to our next destination we saw a massive storm of incredible power.

Lori: Look at that storm! It literally looks mean.

Me: That is a more powerful storm called a Hypercane. It's a much stronger hurricane that is more powerful than a hurricane that we know in our time.

Eddy: Whoa!

Lincoln: That's a terrifying storm.

Lana: How strong do they get?

Me: They can have winds of up to 250 Miles Per Hour and the wave height can get to 100 feet high.

Lisa: I'm not surprised. Because the ocean covers 75% of the entire planet, there's no resistance that limits the wave height of the oceans because of the wind.

Me: That's right. It's a deadly trait that a world with one ocean has. But a Hypercane also can throw Ocean Flish over the mountains as it rages and it sends them into the desert.

We then go over into the desert and saw a bunch of Flish dying in the scorching heat.

Lana: Oh man! Hang on little ones!

Lana formed a ball of salt water and put a Flish in it and it was back to normal. It was eternally grateful to her.

But the rest of the Flish weren't so lucky.

Me: That was a good thing you did Lana. But also the desert has another creature that feeds on the Flish carcasses.

We saw a big bug fly by us and it was a strange one.

Me: See that bug right there? That bug is called a Bumblebeetle. It's descended from a beetle.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimen.

Laney: It sure is. Is it here in the desert to eat the Flish?

Me: No. The adults don't eat. They're here to lay their larvae into the Flish so they can continue the cycle of life. Let me show you all.

We go over to a Flish carcass that it landed on and saw the Bumblebeetle's abdomen drop down and it opened and revealed its larvae cargo.

Me: Those little creatures it has inside it are its larvae. They're called Grimworms.

Lola: Ew! Those are weird bugs.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens. And we can see their teeth.

Me: Yes. They have 2 sets of teeth. They have slicing and grinding jaws. They grow in size every 2 days.

Nico: Very unusual.

May: I've never seen insects like those before.

Ed: Cool.

Eddy: That is cool.

Me: It is cool. Once they've had their fill of the meat they metamorphose into the chrysalis phase and in a few days they become Bumblebeetles to begin the cycle of life again.

Aylene: But don't Bumblebeetles need to eat?

Me: No that's the funny thing. They don't eat as they have enough fat to survive for 24 hours. They only live for 1 whole day and they have to find a Flish carcass to deliver their cargo of Grimworms.

Lucy: That's an unusual cycle for the creature.

Me: It sure is.

We saw a strange shelled creature hop right by us.

Lincoln: Hey is that a snail?

Me: It is. But that is a Desert Hopper and it is descended from Snails.

Lana: Those creatures are Snails? Cool!

Lisa: Fascinating specimen.

Lola: Ew! But wait. Don't snails usually leave a slime trail?

Me: They normally do yes. But for the Desert Hopper they gave that up because it wastes water. So hopping is a much better and much faster mode of transportation for them.

Laney: That is really strange. I never heard of a snail that can hop.

Me: Well believe it or not there are snails in our time that hop. But they live in the ocean.

Lisa: That's correct and a prominent example is Tylomelania. A type of Rabbit Snail that lives in freshwater lakes.

Lana: That is cool.

We saw the snail eating a cactus.

Lola: How is it eating that cactus?

Me: They have a special tongue called a Radula. It's a grazing tongue that eats plants. That's what makes snails such notorious pests in gardens. They eat things like lettuce and all kinds of soft vegetables. This is what the surface of a radula looks like.

I form a holographic orb and it showed an image of the surface of a Snails Radula. It was a tongue covered with rows upon rows of really sharp hooks.

Me: They use this to scrap plants and feed.

Lana: That is cool.

Laney: It's a strange thing for them. Are there any snails that kill people?

Me: Yes and the most prominent example is a Cone Snail.

I change the orb to a Cone Snail and it showed the Needle Harpoon on the tip of its shell.

Me: They have a deadly poison in a needle-sharp harpoon at the end of its shell. It's a neurotoxic poison called a Conotoxin and it's powerful enough to kill people.

Lisa: That's correct. Conotoxins of Conus gastropods have a delay effect that usually take minutes to days to appear and they can cause muscle paralysis, double vision, respiratory failure and even death.

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: That's right Lisa. That's what makes snails such incredible creatures and they have been on the planet for over 500,000,000 years. Making them one of natures most powerful survivors.

Lori: That is literally amazing. I also remember that the people in France eat snails.

Laney: That's right Lori. They eat escargot. It's a very popular French delicacy.

Lola: Ew! I would never eat snails.

Me: Me neither.

We continue walking and saw a strange plant on the ground.

Lola: What kind of plant is this? (Sniffs) EW! It smells horrible!

Lana: Let me smell. (Sniffs) Ohohoho! It smells like fish.

Me: That's a cool plant called the Deathbottle and it's a type of carnivorous plant.

Laney: This is a carnivorous plant?

Lucy: Wicked.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimen.

Lori: It's unlike any kind of carnivorous plant we know.

Lincoln: I've never seen one like this one.

Nico: Me neither.

Me: Well there are several different types of Carnivorous plants around the world that we know.

I form a holographic orb and it showed many different types of Carnivorous Plants.

Me: These are all the carnivorous plants from around the world in our time. They usually grow in swamp areas and live on poor soil. They eat insects.

Laney: That is so unusual.

Me: It is. This is one of my favorites.

I zoom into an image of a Pitcher Plant.

Me: The Pitcher Plant is a type of carnivorous plant. It has a very unusual method of getting insects for nutrition. It's vase is filled with water and digestive juice. The walls of the vase are lined with juice that make it slippery and it draws in ants and flies into it.

Lana: That is cool!

Lisa: Very amazing specimen.

Me: Here's another of my favorites.

I change the orb to a Sundew Plant.

Me: This is a Sundew Plant. It has a strange method. Those hairs that it has have a strange glue on the ends and when flies come onto it they trap it and the plant wraps around the insect where digestive juices will dissolve it for nutrients.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lola: It's gross but unusual and cool.

Me: It is. That's what makes Carnivorous Plants one of the most fascinating types of plants in the world. The Deathbottle has two types of plants to it. This plant that smells bad is its seed spreader.

Lucy: How does it spread its seeds?

Me: It has a clever method. It disguises itself as a rotten Flish and waits for a Bumblebeetle to come along.

We saw a Bumblebeetle arrive and it went inside a small hole of the plant.

Me: The Bumblebeetle will go inside the seed chamber and get coated with the Deathbottles seeds as it tries to find a way out. There's a special point that they have to find inside it and when it reaches that particular point, the plant will catapult the Bumblebeetle out of it. Watch.

We saw the plant flip up and shot the Bumblebeetle out of it like a rock from a catapult.

Lana: Whoa!

Lincoln: That was so cool!

Laney: That was amazing!

Lola: I've never seen a plant do that before.

Lisa: That is a very ingenious and fascinating method.

Me: That's right. There are plants that know how to use insects to spread its seeds. Remember seeing the Rafflesia flower over in Borneo?

Lincoln: I do.

Laney: We all do actually.

Lori: EW! That flower smelled really bad!

Me: Well that's how it attracts insects. It's the same method with the Deathbottle Plant. It looks and smells like a rotten Flish to attract the Bumblebeetle.

Lana: That's a genius method.

Me: It sure is. But also the Deathbottle has another method on how to get its food.

We saw a Desert Hopper go along and it fell into a pitfall trap. We go over and saw the creature in a pit lined with poisonous spines.

Me: This is how the Deathbottle gets its food. It creates a strange membrane that it uses to blend in with the desert sand and when a Desert Hopper comes around it falls in and it drives its poisonous spines into it and dissolves it with digestive juices.

Lana: That is scary.

Lisa: Very fascinating and ingenious method.

Me: It is.

Lucy: Wicked.

Ed: Cool.

Eddy: That is a strange plant.

Me: It is.

We later proceeded on to our next and final location.

Continues in Part 14


	468. Animals of The Future Finale

200,000,000 Years Hence - The Northern Forest

* * *

We were in the middle of a huge forest and it was a huge forest loaded with gigantic trees that were really tall and covered with moss and it was really wet, humid, and moist.

Lori: Wow! This is literally the most amazing rainforest I've ever seen.

Me: This is more like a Temperate Rainforest, Lori. This is also where the city of London, England used to be.

Laney: This whole forest was once London?

Lincoln: Luna would not like this forest.

Lana: No she wouldn't.

Lola: It's really wet and humid here. But how high up are the trees.

Me: They are as tall as the Giant Redwood Trees in California and the average rainfall here is over 400 inches per year.

Lori: That is literally a lot of rain.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Nico: How did the trees get so tall like this?

Me: After the Mass Extinction, the entire planet was rich in Carbon Dioxide and the plants take that carbon dioxide and convert it into oxygen. In 200,000,000 years this forest will become a big one and we have not seen forests like this since the Triassic Period over 237,000,000 years ago in our time.

Eddy: This is amazing.

Lisa: Indeed. It's amazing at how a forest of this magnitude can thrive after such a cataclysmic event.

May: It sure is.

Lana: What kind of trees are these?

Me: These trees are actually Lichen Trees. These are trees that are descended from moss and small grasses that grow on trees.

Lola: This is amazing.

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Nico: It sure is.

We then saw lots of bird size creatures fly by us.

Me: Those creatures there are called Forest Flish.

Lori: There are different types of Flish too?

Me: That's right Lori. All creatures have to be diversified like I said. But these Flish are different. They look like butterflies at first glance.

Lincoln: They sure do.

Lucy: It's not my thing but this is really fascinating.

Me: Their wings here can flap at 30 times per second and it makes them move around like a hummingbird.

Lana: That's really amazing.

Lisa: They are really fascinating specimens.

Me: They sure are. And they hang upside down like bats do in our time. But not even they are safe from the food chain. Let me show you.

We walk around and saw an orange nasty slime creature and it draped itself down and caught a Forest Flish in it.

Lola: EW! GROSS! What is that!?

Me: This creature is called the Slithersucker and its a shapeshifting slime mold.

Nico: This thing is a slime mold? Weird.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Lisa: Fascinating specimen.

Me: It may seem disgusting but Slime Molds are one of natures, uh, unpleasantly gross creatures. They are a collection of single cell organisms that work together. Slime molds are often mistaken for fungi and they are very weird and gross. They come in many kinds of species and it's strange a thing.

Lana: Cool.

Lucy: What does it do to the Forest Flish?

Me: It crawls out and drapes itself down and like a spiderweb it catches it and secretes a digestive juice that dissolves it.

Lisa: That is a magnificent specimen.

Me: It is.

Suddenly we heard what sounded like growling and out of the forest we saw a huge squid that was about 15 feet tall and it was walking on 8 legs.

Lori: Wow! Look at the size of that Squid!

Me: That is a giant called the Megasquid.

Laney: That thing is huge!

Lisa: What a magnificent specimen.

Me: It sure is. It's the giant of the forest. It's all muscle.

Lana: How does it move around?

Me: Well because its all muscle and it has 8 legs, it has to move two of them at a time on each side. It supports its huge girth with a network of circular and vertical muscles in its legs.

Lori: How many pounds do they weigh?

Me: They weigh 16,000 pounds.

Lana: That is really heavy!

Lola: It sure is.

Laney: Walking around with 8 legs like that must be a big problem.

Me: It is. They are omnivorous and they eat plants and meat.

Lori: That's interesting.

Lincoln: That is amazing though.

We heard the Megasquid make that growl sound through a vocal sack on its head.

Nico: What is that low growl it makes?

Me: That's how it communicates. It talks through that vocal sack on its head. Like frogs, they communicate through a vocal sack. That's how they make that croaking sound. A Megasquid can make sort of a low growl.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

We heard a hooting sound in the trees and saw squids moving in the treetops like gymnasts.

Lori: Are those squids too?

Me: Yes they are. But those are squids that took the place of monkeys. Those are called Squibbons. Squibbons are very acrobatic and above all extremely smart and intelligent.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: I didn't know that they were that smart.

Lisa: Indeed. They are amazing specimens.

Me: Yes. They are really smart creatures and move in a similar fashion to the Gibbons in our time. Gibbons have long arms that they use to swing through the trees.

Lucy: That's amazing. This is all stuff I'm not familiar with but its all amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

* * *

After we came out of the simulator we rested on the couch. And we were exhausted.

Me: Whoo! What an adventure.

Lincoln: You said it J.D. I'm exhausted.

Lori: Me too. But this was literally an awesome learning experience for all of us.

Laney: It sure was. We learned so much about the future even though it was all hypothetical.

Lisa: Indeed elder sister. This was all truly a magnificent educational experience we can share with all our friends.

Aylene: Indeed. This was all an adventure worth remembering.

Me: It sure was.

After we rested we wrote school reports on what we learned in the future and we got A+ on all of them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Saga complete.

The Future is Wild has always been one of my favorite shows since I was in high school. It was an amazing hypothetical view into the future and a magnificent theory of what might happen millions of years from now. I loved all the animals in those times and they were amazing and breathtaking. It took a lot of research and construction from biomechanics to give us examples on what might happen. I did all kinds of school reports for it and it was awesome. But no one knows what the future has in store for us. We can't even predict the weather. I saw the show on Animal Planet and it was a breathtaking marvel. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Future is Wild belongs to Animal Planet, The Discovery Channel, and BBC


	469. Maria's Nightmare

It starts in the early morning hours. Maria is having a really bad nightmare.

Maria was in Dakota City in her dream and she came across her sister Carmen.

Maria: Carmen? What are you doing out here?

Carmen: I could ask you the same thing, sis.

Maria: I couldn't sleep so I decided to go outside for a bit. And why are you wearing your Urban Ranger uniform?

Carmen: I just thought that I'd earn more badges from Captain Rolf by doing some late night patrol.

Maria: Well, you shouldn't be out here so late. You may never know what might be lurking about at this time of night!

Carmen (smiles mysteriously): I'm touched that you're looking out for me, Maria.

Maria: Well, of course I am! I'm your big sister, after all. (sees a holographic disguise band on Carmen's arm) Wait. Carmen, why are you wearing a holographic disguise band?

Carmen (grins evilly): Sorry, Maria!

Carmen removes the holographic disguise band and reveals herself as Puff.

Puff (smirks): But Carmen's not here right now!

Maria (shocked): Puff?!

Puff: Surprised to see me, Maria? Don't worry. Carmen's safe and sound back in my hideout.

Maria: Leave Carmen out of this, Puff! She did nothing to you! I was the one who betrayed you and the rest of the Meta Breed, not her! There's no reason for you to sink this low.

Puff (takes out Carmen's Urban Ranger hat): Oh, I can go lower. (dissolves Carmen's Urban Ranger hat with her corrosive breath)

Maria (glares at Puff): You think you're so funny, don't you? Well, I don't see Ebon or the rest of my former teammates anywhere. Maybe they're afraid of me.

Ebon then walked out of the shadows in his shadow form with Shiv by his side.

Ebon: You're the only one who should be afraid, Aquamaria! You never seem to learn your lesson. No one leaves this crew, especially you!

Maria: Nice lesson, "Boss". How do you expect me to learn that lesson, Facilier?

Shiv (confused): I thought his name was Ebon. (gets it) Oh, I get it! Facilier's called the Shadow Man! And Ebon's literally a shadow man! (laughs)

Ebon (smacks Shiv upside the head): Shut up, Shiv!

Maria (smirks): See, Shiv? I can be just as funny as you.

Ebon: You're not as tough as you think, traitor.

Shiv (his hands turn into light blades): The bad guys are making a comeback. I wouldn't want to be you right now, Maria.

Puff: I wouldn't want to be her at all.

Maria: What makes you think this'll be any different then all the other times that Static kicked your butts?

Ebon: He kicked your butt several times as well. After all, I let you join the Meta Breed because you hated how people were disgusted at your appearence.

Shiv: And how'd you repay us, huh?! You ditched us for Static, Knudson, and your so called sister, Carol!

Puff: C'mon, boys! Let's show our former teammate what happens to traitors like her.

Maria: Bring it on! (charges at the three of them)

Maria dashed and punched Ebon in the face and formed a ball of water over him and he was drowning. He drowned 30 seconds later. Then she went after Shiv and kicked him in the face.

Shiv: C'mon, Maria! You wouldn't hurt a friend, right?

Maria: "Friend"? Do you know how many times you've annoyed me whenever we work together?!

Shiv: Oh yeah. That's right.

Maria: Also, (punches Shiv in the jaw) that's for showing me that disgusting playboy magazine that one time!

Electro: Never send metahuman infants to do jobs of real villains!

Killer Croc: Time we settle this! Now!

Maria: Electro and Killer Croc.

Killer Croc: That's right. Now you're gonna die.

Maria: You first.

Maria punched Electro in the face and decided to do something interesting.

Maria: This time, I've got a perfect way to take you out.

Electro: And that would be?

Maria then kisses Electro while spreading water through him from her lips. The result was that Electro shorted out.

Maria: Good thing William didn't see that.

Killer Croc then tackles Maria into the Dakota Lake.

Killer Croc (Maria gets up): You're in my turf now, girlie! Let's see how you like getting beat up!

Maria (Croc punches her): I didn't want to have to do this, Croc. But you've left me no choice!

Maria turned into her water form and absorbed the water in the Dakota Lake to become giant.

Croc (eyes wide): Oh, (censored) me!

Maria destroyed Killer Croc by pulverizing him into pulp with her enormous size.

She got out of the water and turned back to normal.

Maria: Now it's just you and me Puff.

Puff: As it should be.

Maria spread her wings and flew at Puff. Puff blew a cloud of corrosive gas and Maria fired a blast of water that went at her. Puff dodged them and went into her cloud form. Maria fired a huge blast of water and it covered Puff and melted her.

Maria: And that's the end of that.

?: No, Maria Rockell. This is only the beginning.

Maria turned to see Pariah Dark. But since this is her first time meeting him, she didn't recognize him.

Maria (shocked): Who the heck are you?

Pariah Dark: It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that soon, I will return to exact my revenge. And then, the world will know the name Pariah Dark!

But just as the Ghost King attacked Maria, she woke up.

* * *

6:45 AM

She woke up and screamed. She was covered in sweat and panting in fear.

Natilee came in.

Natilee: Maria are you all right?

Maria: Natilee!

She hugged Natilee and was crying hard.

Natilee: Maria you had a really bad nightmare. It's all over. Lets go downstairs and you can tell us about it.

They did so. In the living room we gathered and Maria told us about her dream.

Maria: And then this red shadowy figure came out of nowhere and he said that he will return to get revenge. His name was Pariah Dark.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Sidney, and Star gasped in horror.

Danny: Pariah Dark the Ghost King!?

Maria: Yeah that's him.

Me: I've heard about him. I heard that he once pulled Amity Park into the Ghost Zone and tried to turn our dimension into the Ghost Zone.

Danny: That's right. I stopped him and everyone helped out.

Sidney: That's right. Pariah Dark is the most evil bully of them all.

Lori: Who is Pariah Dark?

Me: I'll show you.

I pull up his profile on the computer and he was a terrifying ghost. He was called the King of Ghosts.

Me: His name is Pariah Dark and he is called the King of Ghosts. The reason for this is because that eons ago before anyone in the Ghost Zone was around he ruled all of the Ghost Zone. Pariah Dark is a ghost of such incredible power and magnitude that only he can control the powerful energies within two powerful ghost artifacts: The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When he's wearing both, he can do anything. He's like a Ghost God. But a band of powerful and ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king. They fired a powerful blast of energy and took him down. They removed his ring and crown and locked him in a powerful artifact called The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. These ghosts then used their power to separate his castle from the rest and in doing so they created the Ghost Zone as it is today.

Lincoln: He must be incredibly powerful.

Danny: He is. He gave me one heck of a run for my money and it was a deadly fight.

Sam: It was an incredible fight. But in the end Danny won and he saved us all.

Star: That was incredible.

Tucker: It sure was.

Sidney: Pariah Dark is a name that is terribly feared all throughout the Ghost Zone and he wants to rule over everything in it with an iron fist.

Dani: And he also wants to rule Earth too.

Me: That dream Maria had was not just a dream, it was a message.

Maria: What does it mean?

Me: It's a warning. It means that Pariah Dark is coming.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Dani: We have to be ready when he comes!

Me: And we will. A huge war is coming. And this will be a battle unlike any other. We're going into war against the forces of Hell. And when that happens, it'll be the Battle to End all Battles.

Lori: Then we have to be ready for anything.

Vince: We sure do. If Pariah Dark is as powerful as Danny claims then we are in serious trouble.

Aqua: And we have to be ready for him when the time comes.

Melody: This is not gonna be good.

Me: No it's not. If its a battle Pariah Dark wants, then we will give him a war like no other. Get ready Pariah Dark, when we fight, you will perish.

The stage has been set and the Battle That will Decide the Fate of The Earth will begin.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Next up in the Danny Phantom series is The Guys in White. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	470. Eclipsing The Guys In White

Part 1: Assault on Klendathu.

* * *

Vince and Carol are in the Simulator doing an exercise. It activated and they found themselves on a space station in orbit next to the alien planet of Klendathu, a desert world home to an alien insect species that threatens to destroy the human race.

Vince: I know this place. This is Fleet Station Ticonderoga. We're in the world of Starship Troopers. I love the book and the movie.

Carol: Where is this at?

Vince: We're in orbit next to the planet Klendathu, located 85,000 light-years away from Earth.

Carol: That's all the way on the other side of the galaxy.

Vince: It is. Look.

They go to a window and saw the planet Klendathu outside. It was a desert planet with two moons in a binary star system with a yellow star like our sun and a bluish-white star.

Carol: So that's planet Klendathu. It doesn't look like a kind of planet I would ever want to go to.

Vince: Me neither.

Carol: What year does Starship Troopers take place?

Vince: It didn't say but it says it takes place in the 23rd Century.

Carol: That's over 200 years from our time.

Vince: It is. This whole station is inside a zone created by Earth called the Arachnid Quarantine Zone. It's a zone that keeps the species of bugs that we're fighting called the Arachnids contained.

Carol: That's all complicated for me.

Vince: I know. And it looks like we arrived just in time.

They saw in the upper atmosphere of the planet the fleet of carriers and ships and they were being bombarded with bug plasma coming up from the planet.

Carol: What's happening?

Vince: A massive war between humans and bugs. They sent an asteroid from this very star system that slammed into Buenos Aires, Argentina and we went into war against the bugs.

Carol: Oh man. What do these bugs look like?

Vince: They're fierce, savage, voracious and ugly.

Vince used his powers to show what the bugs looked like. They were scary and ugly.

Carol: Whoa! Those bugs are scary!

Vince: I know. But we can destroy them together Carol.

Carol: Right.

They set out of the station and into the skies of planet Klendathu. Above the surface they saw a huge group of people fighting thousands maybe millions of bugs and they were completely outnumbered. Their defensive capabilities were incredible.

Dizzy: Ace, what do we do?

Ace: Uh I don't know.

The Warrior bugs were savage and fierce.

Ace: I don't know.

Rico: Kill them! Kill them all!

They were firing bullets at the bugs.

Vince: It's gonna take a lot more than just a few bullets to kill them.

Carol: We got to help them.

Vince: Lets form an aerial assault from above. Lets blast them!

Vince fired energy blasts at the bugs and blew them apart and Carol fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning and Godzilla's Atomic Breath. They were blasting them apart from above and blowing them to pieces. Splattering their blood and guts and limbs all over the desert of the planet.

Rico: Look up there!

They all saw Vince and Carol and the power they have and how they were obliterating the bugs at an incredible pace.

Carol: Take that bug scum!

Vince: Yeah!

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Nico: This is getting awesome!

Maria: It sure is.

Nico: Maria, how did you and Carol meet?

Maria: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time. Carol and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten.

FLASHBACK

Maria: (Narrating) **Carol and I are very close and we are like sisters. We did all kinds of fun things together. We did it all too. She even defended me from bullies and kicked their butts into oblivion. But we never saw eachother after I moved away back to Dakota City. That is until recently when I was mutated because of the Big Bang. We were reunited for the first time in 8 years.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Maria: Our friendship is really powerful.

Nico: That's amazing. I'm glad you are all reunited.

Maria: Thanks Nico.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Vince fired energy lasers from his eyes and fingers to boot and he and Carol were blowing apart the bugs at an accelerated rate. The bugs kept on coming and coming and coming. The troopers fired bullets all at the bugs and helped them out. They also fired bombs and missiles at them.

Vince: Lets use our combo Carol.

Carol: You got it.

Vince fired a blast of pure lava and Carol fired an orange atomic ray.

Vince and Carol: ATOMIC LAVA TSUNAMI!

A massive tidal wave of radioactive lava burned and incinerated the bugs and destroyed all of them.

The whole desert was now turning into a sea of fire and burning bug guts.

The fight lasted until sunrise. Or in this case double sunrise. In the end the Humans won. The whole desert was a sea of flaming bug guts and limbs. Surprisingly after the fight only 1,000 people were killed.

The bugs were destroyed on the planet Klendathu.

Vince: That's it for them.

Carol: Yep. The bugs are toast.

Vince: They sure are. After we get everyone out of here lets destroy this planet.

Carol: You know it.

They got everyone off the planet and Vince fired a powerful energy ball at the planet and the planet exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The entirety of the planet Klendathu was completely obliterated in an instant and as a result, the entirety of the Klendathu System was affected in a massive cataclysmic explosion that destroyed all the planets in the system. Including the two suns.

Vince and Carol were protecting the entire Fleet battlestation in a powerful force field.

When the explosion faded there was nothing left of the system but a huge dust cloud of nebula gas.

Carol: Wow! What power! That's it for the bugs.

Vince: Yep. They never expected us to show up and destroy them all with the powers of a god.

They went back to the station and everyone on board cheered wildly for them and lifted them up in a mesh net.

Vince and Carol were heroes of the Federation. On Earth they were awarded the highest honor in all of the Terran Federation: The Terran Federation Medal of Honor. It can only be given to a citizen that has gone above and beyond the call of duty and did a powerful achievement that goes above all the standards of duty. They exited the Simulator and in the control room we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Way to go partner!

Laney: You guys were awesome!

Vince: Thanks guys.

Carol: It was all an easy exercise.

Lincoln: It sure was. Starship Troopers was awesome and it's one of my favorite movies.

Linka: It sure is.

We go into the living room and have a quick lunch.

* * *

Part 2: Yuko's Dark Past

* * *

In the Living room we were watching TV while eating sandwiches. Lincoln, Linka, Lana and Lily were eating peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches. Jared was eating a fruit salad, Nicole was having a turkey leg and Nico was having a bucket of chicken wings with super spicy hot sauce with May. We were watching our favorite show Operation: Dessert Storm. A woman named Laura was on and she had a delicious pineapple, peach, mango upside-down cake. A big buff criminal had chocolate cake with a mint frosting.

Me: I hope Laura wins with her cake.

Mary: You know it dad. I hope so too. That cake of hers is making me hungry.

Laney: (Trancelike) It sure is Mary. (Drools)

Lola: That cake looks delicious.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lucy: I would prefer blood pudding.

Yuko was in some deep thought.

Me: Yuko are you all right?

Yuko: (Sigh) Yeah. Just in some deep thought.

Lori: What's wrong?

Yuko: Seeing all those sweets on TV reminds me of my past before Godzilla came.

Varie: You can tell us Yuko. We're here for you.

Yuko: Okay.

FLASHBACK

Yuko: (Narrating) **My story was a pleasant one before Godzilla came. I had a loving home and my parents loved me more than life itself.**

Yuko was a child in the year 1999 and she had a loving family in Tokyo, Japan. She loved her mom and dad very much and she was playing with her toys.

Yuko: **But then that horrible day came when we were forced to leave the planet.**

On that horrible summer, Monsters appeared all over the world and destroyed everything.

An image montage shows a horrible spree of destruction caused by all kinds of terrifying monsters of legend all over the world. Kamacuras destroyed New York City, Dogora - a giant hydra-like monster destroyed London in England, Dagahra destroyed Sydney in Australia, Orga destroyed Ankara in Turkey and so on.

Yuko: **We then began to realize that we weren't the masters of our planet anymore. They came to bring an end to the era of humanity. And then in the end our ultimate nightmare** **appeared. Godzilla. Monster or man, it burned everything in its sight. The Avatar of Destruction.**

Godzilla appeared and he was destroying the city of Los Angeles, California. Somewhere down the way the United States launched a full scale Nuclear Attack on Godzilla and it was completely unsuccessful as it left the east half of the continental United States completely battered with explosion craters from nuclear warheads. Godzilla continued to destroy one city after another. He destroyed all of Paris, France.

Yuko: **The Earth was completely powerless against him and we collapsed and the skies rained down fire. And it wasn't just us that feared his destructive power. That's when the Exif and the Bilusaludo arrived at our world.**

Exif and Bilusaludo Spacecrafts arrived on Earth and they offered to have sanctuary in exchange for helping us kill Godzilla.

Endurph: People of Earth, we are the Exif. We are observers and profits. Your time of destruction is nigh.

Sometime later the Bilusaludo race arrived.

Bilusaludo member: We are the Bilusaludo. Our home planet, the 3rd planet in the Bilusaludia Binary System, was swallowed by an accursed black hole and destroyed. We are requesting immigration to this solar systems 3rd planet. If you accept, we promise to eliminate your worlds greatest threat, Godzilla.

Yuko: **They came to our world and sought it for themselves. But they didn't wait for our paradise to become a scorched wasteland.** **Unfortunately we were too late. Even with our combined intelligence, Godzilla's tremendous power overwhelmed us completely and we had no other choice but to leave our planet. I met Haruo on our trip out of the planet and he was a young boy when I met him. His parents were killed by Godzilla and he wanted to get revenge on Godzilla for making us leave our planet.**

A Young Harou was with his grandfather and he was seeing Godzilla fire his atomic breath at a ship and it exploded and the fiery shockwave from its explosion blew away the buses that his parents were on. Killing them instantly. This left him devastated. And after that, his devastation soon turned to a lust for Vengeance. He swore right then and there to get revenge on Godzilla for not only the death of his parents, but for forcing what was left of the entire Human Race to flee our planet.

Yuko: **We were lost in despair and we left our planet, hoping to find another home. But we paid the price for our optimism. In the frozen endless void of space, we were in Hell. It was worse than that of our ravaged planet. We had limited resources. We had little food and water. And the cold of space was** **inescapable. We fell to disease and some gradually lost their sanity. Our population numbers fell drastically in the blink of an eye. We didn't have the luxury to mourn the dead. Our kindness and pride were now nothing more than a memory. A fairy tale when we took oxygen and water for granted.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Yuko had tears streaming down her face.

Yuko: (Crying hard) It was a horrible nightmare!

Varie comforted Yuko.

Varie: It's okay Yuko. It's okay. It's not your fault.

Lori: And we arrived 20,000 years into the future and showed how strong we are against Godzilla.

Carol: I remember that. That was one of the most powerful fights we ever had.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Sakura: I'll never forget that fight.

Fu: Me neither. It was intense. But in the end we took back our home planet and won.

Laney: Yeah.

Yuko: (Crying) It hurts so much!

Varie: I know Yuko. I know. We were there and we were told everything. It's awful what you all went through.

Vince: The whole thing was not your fault Yuko. If anyone is to blame it's Godzilla. He destroyed our planet in your time and did this to you.

Aylene: That was awful. I can't believe that Godzilla did all that to you.

Laney: Me neither. It's hard to imagine that he has that much power.

Me: He's not called the Avatar of Destruction for nothing Laney.

Yuko was crying for 20 minutes straight and she fell asleep.

Me: Poor girl. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so broken.

Varie: She has seen more death and destruction than we have.

Danny: It's just awful that she went through all that.

Sam S.L.: No kidding.

Girl Jordan: Yeah.

* * *

Part 3: Lynn's Dark Side.

* * *

Lightning and Lynn were in the backyard throwing baseballs into a net.

I was with them.

Me: Lynn I think it's awesome that you and Lightning are in a relationship.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

Lightning: Lightning loves it man.

Me: You said it.

We high five.

Me: (To the Viewers) Lightning and Lynn have an awesome romance going on. Lynn and Francisco broke up under scandalous circumstances.

(Dramatic Cue (a) Plays)

Me: Here's what went down.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was at a baseball game. Lynn was pitching at the game and me, Lincoln and Lightning were there to support her. Just as she was about to pitch, that's when disaster struck. The referee came out and said that there were allegations of cheating in Francisco's team and they were immediately disqualified. The fans for his team were outraged and they booed the crud out of them. Although Lynn's team won by default, she was infuriated with Francisco even though he had no involvement in the cheating at all. She punched him in the eye and was about to thrash him into oblivion. But we stopped her and this landed Francisco in the hospital. She broke up with him and Lightning and Lynn started a budding romance after that.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: It was a terrible sight to see that and it was amazing too.

I throw more baseballs into the net.

Lynn: (Groans) I have a massive headache.

Me: What's wrong Lynn? (Gasp)

Lightning: What's wrong J.D.?

Me: I sense a dark force coming out of Lynn! GUYS! CODE RED!

Everyone came out and they saw Lynn in pain and suddenly a blob of pitch black darkness came out of her. It took the form of another Lynn and this one had evil red eyes.

Lynn saw her and she gasped in shock.

Lynn: Who the heck are you!?

Dark Lynn: Don't be a fool! I'm you. The true you.

Lynn: But how can you be me!? I'm me.

Dark Lynn: I am your dark side and I represent your endless desire to become number 1 all the time and I'm also what you could've been in getting rid of that bad luck monstrosity jinx Lincoln Loud!

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: You're the living embodiment of the Lynn in the Bad Luck Karma Nightmare!

Dark Lynn: That's right! Just look at how weak you've become!

Lynn: Oh c'mon! I've actually become a better person. You're just mad because I didn't meet your expectations.

Dark Lynn: Got that right! There was never supposed to be a J.D. Knudson. Or a Lightning. Or a Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Heck, you weren't even supposed to have powers. There was only you and your sports career!

Lynn: Oh, I actually still focus on sports. But right now, I'm focusing on getting rid of you.

Lightning (grabs Dark Lynn by the throat): I hope I end up killing you when I pummel you!

Me: Save seconds for me Lightning!

Lori: Me too!

We punch Dark Lynn in the face and kick her in the stomach. Lincoln kicked her in the face and punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Lynn punched her in the head and she bit Dark Lynn in the arm to the point where she drew blood.

Lynn: You plagued my life for far too long! I would've become an evil monster that destroyed my family and it would be completely ruined all be because of you!

Dark Lynn: Excuse me?

Luna: Dark Lynn. You are the biggest idiot on the whole planet!

Leni: YOU WOULD'VE TURNED US INTO MONSTERS!

Lola: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID LUCK ANYMORE! I JUST WANT LINKY TO BE HAPPY!

Lincoln: Thanks Lola.

Rita: DARK LYNN JR YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

Rita II: Poo poo Wark Wynn! (Raspberries)

Me: You tell her Rita's.

Rita: (Laughs) It feels great having a younger one again but with my namesake.

Dark Lynn: Hey! I'm trying to protect you guys from Lincoln's bad luck!

Lana: LINCOLN'S NOT THE ONE WHO'S BAD LUCK, STUPID! YOU ARE!

Me: You tell her Lana!

Lucy: I WISH DEATH UPON YOU DARK LYNN!

Varie: Whoa! Lucy that's too strong.

Lucy: Sorry.

Dark Lynn: Oh Shut up!

Lynn Sr: Get out of the house Dark Lynn Jr!

Dark Lynn: What?

Everyone: HE SAID GET OUT!

Lori grabbed her by the throat and threw her outside. Surprisingly this Dark version of Lynn doesn't have any powers.

Lincoln: YOU CAN GO DIE, DARK LYNN LOSER LOUD JR!

Dark Lynn: COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!

Lori: (punches Dark Lynn's face) AND STAY OUT!

We slam the door and lock it.

Laney: Nice Shot Lori.

Lori: Thanks Laney.

Roxanne: Way to go mommy!

Lori: Thanks Roxanne.

Lynn: I'm free from my dark side and I'm free from that nightmare!

Me: Yep. Great job guys.

Dark Lynn: (bangs on the door from outside the house) LET ME IN!

Lola: Screw off fart head!

Lana: GO BURN IN HELL!

Aylene: You tell her Lana!

Lynn: (the door starts cracking) I...SAID...LET...ME...IN!

Luan: DAD! THE DOOR'S GONNA BREAK!

Lynn Sr: LUNA, PROTECT LINCOLN!

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol and Yuko went Super Angel.

Luna had a guitar ready and so did Sam.

Dark Lynn: (Breaks the door down) TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE JINX!

Lori: DARK LYNN! GET OUT OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!

Dark Lynn: SCREW YOU ALL!

(She ran upstairs)

Luna and Sam bashed her in the head.

Luna: Lori! Call the cops!

Lori: I'm talking to them right now!

911: 911 what's you're emergency?

Lori: An evil version of my little sister is trying to murder my little brother. Come quick!

911: Is this some kind of joke?

Dark Lynn: (Heard from the phone) COME HERE SO I CAN WATCH YOU BLEED YOU LITTLE JINX FROM HELL!

Lori: Is that proof enough for you?

911: Yes it is. We're sending a car over there now!

Lori: Okay, thank you!

Luna: (bashes Dark Lynn's head again) Step away from my baby bro you stupid buttlicker!

Vince: You tell her Luna!

Luna and Sam pinned her down.

The cops arrived.

Police: Where is she?

Lynn Sr: She's up there. One of my daughters has her pin down.

They ran upstairs and saw that we weren't kidding. One Lynn Loud Jr. was the good and pure one and the other had eyes that are red with pure evil.

Police: Whoa. They weren't kidding. Dark Lynn Loud Jr. you are under arrest. (Cuffs her)

Me: Make sure she gets what's coming to her.

Police: Will do J.D.

Dark Lynn: No arrest him! (Points to Lincoln)

Police: On what charge?

Dark Lynn: Being bad luck!

Police: Dark Lynn Jr. please. There is no such thing as bad luck.

Dark Lynn: Is to.

Everyone: NO THERE ISN'T!

Police: (Cuffs her) You have the right to remain silent.

They shove her in the car and take her away.

Me: Enjoy your time in the darkness of a Solitary Confinement cell forever.

Leni: Now you're safe Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks guys. But I handled it. Really.

Lynn: I'm so proud of you bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn.

They hugged.

Me: So how do you feel Lynn?

Lynn: I feel great. I feel like the evil inside my heart has been removed from me. I don't know how this happened but it did.

Me: I'm glad Lynn. You've been purified. I have an idea. Lets make copies of Lynn's trophies, melt them down and make them into a trophy for the Greatest Brother Ever for Lincoln.

Lori: That's literally a great idea.

Lynn: It sure is.

We go out into the backyard and we had copies of Lynn's trophies with us and we had a steel mill oven with us. The heat coming from it was amazing. We had to wear heat suits. We had the name on the replica trophies changed to Dark Lynn.

They were ready to melt the trophies.

Lincoln: On three Lana. Ready? 1!

Lana: 2!

Lincoln and Lana: 3!

We melted the trophies.

Lana: Eat that Dark Lynn you cruel mistake!

Rachel: Yeah!

* * *

In the prison Dark Lynn was in a solitary confinement cell.

Dark Lynn: (senses her trophies have been destroyed) NO! MY TROPHIES! LET ME OUT! NOW!

Police: Quiet down! (Hits Dark Lynn again)

Dark Lynn: (unconscious) All my trophies. Gone.

Police: You never were a winner, if you blame others for your losses.

* * *

We made it into a replica of the Claret Jug Trophy for The PGA Tour, but instead of sterling silver it's made of gold and it has the name Greatest Brother In The World on it. And it had his name too.

Rachel: I'm happy for you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Rachel.

They high five.

Dark Lynn's name was now officially mud. She was sentenced to life in a maximum security insane asylum with no possibility of parole. Her mind was so screwed up that she needed to be monitored at all times and she was declared a constant danger to everyone around her and even herself. Enjoy Hell Dark Lynn Loud Jr.

WORTHLESS CRUEL MISTAKE.

* * *

Part 4: Assault of The Guys In White.

* * *

Danny was playing video games with Lincoln and Tucker when his cell phone rang.

Danny: It's my phone. (picks up his cell phone): Hello?

Agent K: Hello, Danny Phantom.

Danny (eyes widen): Agent K?!

Agent K: Glad to know that you still remember us.

Danny: What do you want?

Agent K: Same thing as always. To make sure you and your Ghost Pals are wiped off of the Earth.

Danny: What are you planning this time?

Agent K: You see, Fenton, ever since we saw Waller's Suicide Squad in action, we came up with a similar yet more successful plan to beat you as we should have done before.

Danny (angrily): If you hurt my family or any of my friends-

Agent K: Relax, Fenton. We're not gonna target them. But things are gonna be different now between you and us. We'll still be at each other's throats, but playing a brand new game.

Danny: I'm already dealing with the Legion of Doom and my own enemies. I don't have time for you or your twisted plans.

Agent K (chuckles): Funny that you should mention your enemies. Which reminds me, we left a nasty surprise for you in a nearby tech building. Consider it a gift from us after so long. I hope to see you there. (hangs up)

Me: Who was that Danny?

Lincoln: Yeah. Who is Agent K?

Danny: He's part of a ghost hunting group called the Guys In White.

Me: I thought we saw the last of them. Apparently they are still at it.

Danny: Yeah. Tell me about it. They want to destroy the Ghost Zone.

Me: That's insane!

Lincoln: Why do they want to destroy the Ghost Zone?

Me: If they do that it will destroy the Earth too. The Ghost Zone is linked to our planet somehow and if they destroy the Ghost Zone it will cause the entire planet to explode.

Everyone gasped.

Danny: I'm gonna see what they're up to.

Me: Okay. Be careful.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

Danny became Danny Phantom and he went to a warehouse.

Me: Volcana you better follow him just to be on the safe side.

Volcana: You got it.

Volcana became a fireball and hid in the shadows.

Danny went into the warehouse and it was there he saw his friends in the Ghost Zone, Klemper and the Shapeshifting Faceless Ghost Amorpho.

Danny: Amorpho. Klemper.

Klemper: Hello, friend.

Danny: Are you two ok?

Amorpho: We're fine. Thanks for the concern.

Danny: Ok. Well, I guess I should rescue you two now.

Amorpho: That's not necessary. You can run along now.

Danny: Look, Amorpho, if these guys are making you and Klemper do this -

Amorpho: Fenton, you need to learn that some people don't need saving.

With that, Klemper freezes Danny in a block of ice as Agent K walks out of the shadows.

Agent K: Excellent work, you two.

Amorpho (glares at him): Keep your thanks, Agent K. We should be going now.

Agent K and Amorpho walked out of the building. Klemper looked at Danny with a remorseful look in his eyes.

Klemper: I'm sorry about this, Fenton. (leaves the building)

Volcana busted in and fired a blast of fire and formed a wall to make sure they don't follow and brought Danny back to the estate.

Me: What happened?

Volcana: It was all a trap set up by the Guys In White. They have these two ghosts under their control. One was a big kid ghost in pajamas and he froze Danny with ice powers and the other was a faceless ghost with red glasses.

Sam M: That's Klemper and Amorpho. They must be using them against their will.

Me: We'll have to thaw him out and explain to him.

Volcana: I'll do it.

Me: And I'll bring out some heavy stuff.

I throw a Pokeball and out came Magmortar.

Magmortar: What's up J.D.?

Me: Danny was frozen in a block of ice by a traitorous band of ghost hunters called the Guys In White.

Magmortar: And you want me to thaw him out.

Me: Bingo. Use your flamethrower on that ice block over there.

Magmortar: Okay.

Volcana and Magmortar fired a blast of fire and thawed Danny out.

Danny was cold and shivering. Lori put a towel on him.

Me: Thanks Magmortar.

Magmortar: No problem J.D. You're a much better trainer than Paul is. He never asks me for help.

Me: Yeah what a monster.

I beam him back into his Pokeball.

Danny: Klemper and Amorpho.

Me: I know. The Guys In White are using them against their will somehow.

Volcana: That's right. I also managed to put a tracer on Agent K before I left.

Varie: Very clever.

Danny: We have to find them and stop them.

Me: And we will.

I pull up my computer and it showed that the tracer lead them to an abandoned warehouse in an abandoned military base in North Dakota that was decommissioned years ago.

Me: The old Stanley R. Mickelson Safeguard Complex in North Dakota? That place has been abandoned since 1976.

Lincoln: That's weird.

Laney: Why would the Guys In White want to use that place?

Vince: It's probably a place no one would ever suspect.

Me: I know. But now we know where they're hiding. Good work Claire. Once we take them down the FBI will handle the rest. Lets go!

We set out for North Dakota.

* * *

Agent K was upset that Danny Phantom got away.

Agent K: You ingrates let him get away!

Klemper: It wasn't our fault!

An explosion blasted a hole through the roof and we arrived.

Me: Guys In White you're under arrest.

Agent K: You lead them right to us!

Me: No. You did. Volcana planted a tracer on you and we're taking you down. The Guys In White are finished!

Agent K: I don't think so. KILL THEM ALL!

A bunch of the agents came and a massive fight exploded out.

Terra: Hulk lets use our combo on them.

Hulk: Hulk like that.

Hulk smashed the ground and Terra fired a powerful blast of fire into the ground.

Hulk & Terra: FLAMING FIST SMASH!

A powerful fiery shockwave blasted some of the men apart. The rest were knocked out.

Amorpho turned into the Lizard and Fuzzy Lumpkins punched him in the face and kicked him in the mouth. Amorpho then turned into Ebon and Rubberband Man punched him in the face. Ant Man and Wasp flew up and removed the bombs from their heads and they were free.

Klemper: We're free!

Amorpho: Indeed.

Nico: Tell me. What kind of people put bombs inside the heads of innocent ghosts?

Agent K: The same people who want the Earth cleansed of ghosts.

Me: Your way of Cleansing the world of Ghosts will ultimate destroy the Earth and kill everyone!

Agent K: I have more friends here.

A Voltorb, a Magnemite, an Exploud, Golduck, Noctowl and a Xatu came out.

Me: A Voltorb, Magnemite, Exploud, Golduck, Noctowl and Xatu.

Nico: I'll take the Exploud, Golduck, Noctowl and Xatu.

Ash: I'll take the Voltorb and the Magnemite. I could use more Electric Pokemon.

Me: Go for it.

Nico threw four pokeballs and they caught them and the red lights turned off and he caught them.

Me: Way to go buddy!

Ash: Pokeballs go!

He threw two pokeballs and they caught the Voltorb and the Magnemite. The red lights turned off and they were caught.

Ash: All right!

Me: Way to go Ash!

Ash: Thanks J.D.

Gale fired a blast of Dark Matter and blinded some of them and Brickhouse pulverized them, Tech formed a net blaster and caught more men and Fade was being chased and he phased through the wall and more men crashed into it and were knocked out.

Brickhouse: You all will pay for your crimes.

Ben became Lodestar.

Ben: LODESTAR!

Me: A Biosovortian!

Lodestar: That's right and we have a magnetic personality.

The Guys In White had guns ready and Lodestar fired a magnetic blast and attracted the guns to him and Lori blew the men away with a powerful blast of wind. She then grabbed one and turned him into a human pretzel.

Me: You literally turned him into a Human Pretzel, Lori.

Lori: I guess I can do that.

Laney tied up the rest of the men.

I punched Agent K in the face and knocked him out.

Suddenly the FBI came in.

Officer: FBI! HANDS ON THE GROUND!

Me: They're all yours good sirs.

The FBI saw that we tied them all up.

Klemper and Amorpho were freed.

The Guys In White were arrested.

* * *

Part 5: Execution of The Guys In White

* * *

A few days later we were in front of the Capital Building in Washington D.C. We were executing the Guys In White by firing Squad.

The Guys In White were sentenced to Death by Firing Squad for Treason, Attempted Genocide and Possession of Weapons of Mass Destruction. All Capital Offenses.

Me: Guys In White, you have all been found guilty of Treason, Attempted Genocide and possession of Weapons of Mass Destruction. For these crimes you all have been sentenced to death by firing squad. Do you have any last words before we kill all of you?

Agent K: This world will never be safe as long as ghosts like Danny Phantom and all the scum of ghosts plague the world! I hope you all die!

Me: Not likely.

Amorpho: Isn't a firing squad a little extreme? You could've just put them in that Moon Prison.

Danny: It's either this or let Edzilla have them. This is the more humane option.

Me: All right. Guns ready!

We had our rifles loaded, Fuzzy had his meat gun ready and Nico had Deadshot's guns ready.

Me: Aim!

We had our guns and rifles pointed at their chests and laser trackers were at their hearts.

Me: See you all in Hell. FIRE!

We fired at their chests and they were getting their guts pumped full of lead. Killing them instantly. Fuzzy turned some of the Guys In White into all kinds of really good meat and killed them.

All the Guys In White were dead. Their evil spirits arrived and Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Great job guys.

Danny: Thanks J.D.

Me: This will send a message to everyone that if you threaten our country and our planet with treasonous crimes we will find you and we will kill you.

Lincoln: Yep.

We burned the bodies of the Guys In White and threw their ashes into the sun. We had a really good barbecue and cooked some of the meat.

Me: Mmm. You know it kinda makes us feel like we're cannibals eating the Guys In White.

Lincoln: It sure feels that way. But they make really good meat.

Fuzzy: Darn tootin'.

We laughed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This was something I never tried before. A 5-Part Chapter all in one chapter. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for the lines in this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Starship Troopers was awesome! I loved the first movie and it was awesome. Bloody and gross but it was awesome. Casper Van Dien did a great job in all three Starship Troopers movies. I got the idea for it out of the blue. I also got the idea for Lynn's Dark Side from a role play that LeeGriffin on Deviantart was doing in the comments of a picture called What is a Sibling Worth where Lincoln was all battered and bloody after a huge brawl with Lynn for putting him through the torment he had to suffer during the events of the Infamous Loud House Episode No Such Luck. Thanks for the Inspiration guys. I hate the Guys In White in the Danny Phantom series. They are a parody of the awesome Science-Fiction comedy movie series Men In Black with Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith. They wanted to destroy all ghosts everywhere. And I got the idea for the treasonous actions they did from a Danny Phantom Loud House Crossover story. Let me know what you all think. Next up is a chapter for the weather ghost Vortex.

See you all next time.

Starship Troopers series is owned by TriStar Pictures, Buena Vista International, Paul Verhoeven and based on the book by Robert A. Heinlein.


	471. The Storm of Vortex

It starts in the heart of the city.

Captain America was talking to some people.

Captain America: Look, I know you all have issues with people thinking that you're all freaks. But me and the rest of the Avengers have recently met some people who will most likely treat you all as individuals. Right now, there's an evil ghost out there who can control the weather. And since one of you can control the weather as well, you guys are the perfect people to help me and my friends stop this ghost. So, are you in?

The people that Cap's talking to are the legendary X-Men.

Cyclops (smiles): Steve, you can count us in.

Storm: I will gladly show this ghost who the true weather master is!

Wolverine (smirks): Plus, I've been itching for a good fight!

* * *

At the estate we are watching TV

Me: Hey Francis how did you and Clayface meet?

Francis: That was a dark time. It was back when I arrived at Royal York.

FLASHBACK

Francis: (Narrating) I was busy robbing banks and I saw a woman hardening up and that's when I met Clayface.

Past Francis: What the heck are you!?

Past Clayface: My name is Clayface. I saw you doing all that and that was cool!

Past Francis: Hey thanks. I've heard all about you over in Gotham.

Past Clayface: Nice to know I've made an impression. Want to team up?

Past Francis: You know it.

Francis: We teamed up and we fought minutes later and it was cool seeing you again J.D.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: That's interesting. Nigel how did you become a member of the Kids Next Door?

Numbuh 1: That's an interesting story. But I'm afraid it doesn't have a happy ending. Before I was in the Kids Next Door, I had hair. It was really cool hair. But Sector Z who were the Delightful Children From Down The Lane burned it all off. I lost all my hair forever.

Ashley: We're so sorry Nigel.

Numbuh 1: I know. It wasn't your fault Ashley. I forgive you and Sector Z.

There was a knock on the door. I answer it and it was Captain America.

Me: Steve what's up?

Captain America: I have some friends here who would like to meet you.

Everyone came and we saw the famous X-Men.

Me: (Gasp) The famous X-Men!

Cyclops: It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson.

They come in.

Lincoln: It's an awesome honor to meet the famous X-Men.

Cyclops: Same here Lincoln. We heard a lot about all of your adventures.

Me: Charles Xavier. It's an honor to meet the founder of the X-Men.

Professor X: (British Accent) Same here J.D. It's an honor to meet you too.

Francis: One thing puzzles me.

Me: What's that Francis?

Francis: What's the difference between Metahumans and Mutants?

Me: Metahumans were given powers through numerous conditions. Me and my friends fall into that category.

I pull up my computer and show the differences in Metahumans and Mutants.

Me: Metahumans are people that started out as humans but had been given their powers through different means. Me, Vince and Carol got our powers because of Cosmic Radiation.

Francis: Me and my friends in Dakota City got our powers because of an experimental biohazardous mutagen.

Starfire: I got my powers from Tamaran.

Danny: I got my powers in an accident.

Me: That's right. There are lots of causes that create Metahumans. Nuclear Radiation, Mutagenic Compounds, they're from other planets, Laboratory Experimentations, Laboratory Accidents, Supernatural Gifts, and another cause is the blessings of Mythological Deities like with most of us.

Maria: That's right.

Me: Yep. Mutants are a whole new different matter. They have a very powerful gene in their DNA structure that is called Mutant X. It made them into what they are and gave them awesome powers as a result.

Storm: That's right. We as the X-Men got our powers because of that gene.

Wolverine: It was a strange thing that did this to us.

Laney: Your lives must've been a nightmare.

Shadowcat: They were Laney. People didn't look at us like normal people. Only freaks.

Lori: We know how you all feel.

Me: Yeah. My little brother Naruto was hated because of something that happened that he had no control over. Because of the bias-motivated actions of a corrupted village council and the selfishness and evils of a man that was bent on destroying the planet, he made Naruto into a hated man and an outcast. But thanks to us we stopped that.

Nightcrawler: I heard about that. I'm sorry that happened to him.

Jean Grey: We read his autobiography and it was not only amazing but awful what he went through.

Lori: I'm glad you like his book Jean.

Jean Grey: Thanks Lori.

Jubilee: What happened to him was just pure evil.

Lynn: It sure was Jubilee. Those people are monsters. No offense.

Storm: None taken.

Me: Yeah. It was worse than the bias-motivated actions that put you guys at risk. I think you guys were given your powers like this for a reason and with great power comes a great responsibility.

Rogue: You are definitely everything we heard about sugar.

Angel: That's right.

Leni: You guys have totes been through a lot and what those people are doing to you is wrong.

Lisa: Affirmative. What they do to all of you does not make them human.

Beast: You'll get no argument from me Lisa.

Varie: Yeah. It's just absolutely awful at how they treat you. You guys were given your powers for a reason and they just turn their backs on you all. Bunch of ingrates.

Aylene: You said it Varie.

Me: We also read about the enemies of the X-Men and they pose a huge threat.

Professor X: Yes. My friend Eric became a monster. The man I know is now gone.

Me: I can't believe that Magneto became who he is like that.

Nico: Me neither. He was a good guy and the alluring power of the darkness of evil consumed him until there was nothing left.

Lucy: It's sad and wicked. I may enjoy the darkness but that is sad even for me.

Professor X: That's right. The man I knew all those years ago is gone forever.

Me: I know we can save them Charles. We managed to help some of the Supervillains that we encountered and pull them out of the darkness of themselves. We formed a team of them called the Redemption Squad.

William: That's right.

Maria: It was amazing at what we learned. J.D. and his friends saved us from the darkness of ourselves and put us on the path of light.

Gambit: I'm glad he did.

Wolverine: Same here. He has done so much for the world and helped so many people.

Me: It was what we had to do.

Captain America: Well I'm glad you guys got acquainted. But we just found out that a ghost that can control the weather is running amok in Amity Park.

We gasped.

Danny: Vortex is behind all this!

Me: Vortex? Who is he?

Sam M: He's a ghost that can control the weather. One time he tried to destroy all of Amity Park when Vlad Plasmius tried to make it rainy all the time and perfect for us.

Laney: How did he try to do that?

Danny: He tried to control him with a ghost device that the Observers created called a Spectral Barometer.

Me: That's wicked. Anyway we're not gonna stop him just by sitting here. Lets go!

Wolverine: Wait! Before we go I want to have my memories restored.

Captain America: You sure you want your memories back, Logan? You might not be the same person afterwards.

Wolverine: I'm sure, Captain. Besides, I've been looking for answers for so many years. Getting my memories back will be a huge weight off of my shoulders.

Me: How did you lose your memories Logan?

Captain America: He has an Adamantium Bullet lodged in his head and it made him forget what went down at Three Mile Island.

Me: Three Mile Island? That's an old abandoned nuclear power plant that was shut down back in the 1970's. Also Adamantium is an indestructible metal.

Captain America: That's right. It hit his memories and disrupted them.

Me: Oh man. Lets get him to the lab and help him out.

We go to Lisa's lab and Logan was on an operating table and Lisa was doing surgery.

Lisa: Scalpel.

I handed her said tool.

Me: Scalpel.

She cuts him open and she already found the bullet in his head.

Me: There it is. Whoa. Someone fired a big one into him.

Captain America: They sure did.

Lisa took a tweezers and pulled it out.

Lisa: There it is.

She handed it to me and I studied it.

Me: (Whistles) That's a 50 Caliber Adamantium Bullet. Either someone wanted to kill Logan or they wanted to mess him up bad.

Wolverine's accelerated healing factor made him better.

Me: He has an accelerated healing factor and regeneration. Very awesome.

Wolverine: I remember now.

All his memories came flooding back to him.

We set out for Amity Park. We went to Dakota City first.

* * *

In Dakota City we arrived at the home of the Hawkins family.

I knock on the door and Virgil answered it.

Me: Hey Virgil. We have a huge problem. An evil ghost named Vortex is attacking Amity Park. He's a ghost that can control the weather.

Virgil: (Gasp) I'll be right over.

Me: Okay.

I left.

Mr. Hawkins: Was that J.D.?

Virgil: Yep. He needs my help with a ghost that can control the weather.

Sharon: Well, you're not going to fight that ghost on an empty stomach!

Virgil: C'mon, do I have to eat your-

Mr. Hawkins: Virgil, eat your sister's homemade food before you help J.D.

Unfortunately he has to put up with his sisters cooking whether he likes it or not.

* * *

We were flying to Amity Park and Static and Gear caught up to us.

Static: I can take on evil Metahumans but I can't stomach my sister's cooking!

Maria: I'm sure that your sister's cooking isn't that bad.

Richie: You say that now but wait until you actually taste it!

Me: I don't think I want to find out. But I think you're overreacting.

We saw a huge storm over Amity Park and it had the strength and power of a category 5 hurricane.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: That storm has a lot of power.

Danny: It's Vortex.

We go into the Eye of The Storm and saw Vortex. He was a green ghost with a tornado tail and he was laughing malevolently.

Vortex: (Evil Laughter) This town (Wheezing) has not and will never stop the weather!

I fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Me: But we can!

Eddy: Ed.

Edzilla looks at Eddy.

Eddy (smirks and gives Edzilla a thumbs up.) Smash!

Edzilla (smirks): ED SMASH WEATHER GHOST! (charges at Vortex)

Jean: If only for a day I wish my inner monster could be just as funny as Ed's.

Lori: What do you mean by that Jean?

Jean: It's a long story Lori.

Edzilla pounded Vortex with a powerful punch.

Scream: Okay, laughing boy, now hold still while we deliver the Coup de Grâce!

Vortex: I (wheezes) hate French food!

Scream: Agh— no, Coup de Grâce, it means, like—

Vortex: It means (wheezes) you're outta here! (chucks her through a building, causing her to land several blocks away)

Scream: (pained) Well, I guess that's one interpretation. (web zips back into the fight)

Jean then suddenly was enveloped in an aura of pure fire and her costume changed and she had wings made of pure fire.

I gasped in pure shock.

Me: Oh man! I've heard a lot about this power!

Lana: What happened to Jean, J.D.?

Me: That power Jean has is one of the most powerful forces in the entire universe. It's called the Phoenix Force!

The level of power we sensed from Jean Grey was unbelievable.

Lincoln: Whoa! It's power is incredible!

Laney: It's completely unreal!

Nico: It's unlike anything we ever faced before.

Vince: Holy cow!

Varie: This power is incredible!

Jean: Yes everyone and I have full control of it. We had a powerful understanding.

Linka: So the Phoenix Force is a separate entity?

Jean: Yes.

Me: This is incredible. I heard that long ago it repaired a powerful artifact called the M'Kraan Crystal and saved the entire universe from total destruction.

Jean: That's right. It would've destroyed the entire universe had it not repair it.

Luan: That is amazing!

Luna: It sure is dude.

Sam S.L.: Yeah.

Lucy: Wicked.

Jean flew up to Vortex with wings made of pure fire and punched him in the face and fired a blast of fire energy at him.

Me: Unbelievable!

Lynn: That is so amazing!

Cyclops fired a powerful laser blast from his vizor and it hit Vortex in the shoulder.

Lana: That was amazing Scott!

Cyclops: Thanks Lana.

Lincoln and Storm flew up to him and fired a blast of lightning. It weakened him somewhat.

Me: Lightning seems to weaken him.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Lets zap him!

Gabrielle fired a powerful blast of lightning at him and zapped him.

Vortex: You wretched pests!

He fired a blast of lightning at Lincoln, Static, Linka, and Gabrielle. But it made them stronger than ever.

Lincoln: My powers are now stronger!

Linka: Mine too.

Static: Same here.

Ben became Frankenstrike.

Ben: FRANKENSTRIKE!

Me: A Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl.

Frankenstrike: That's right.

Frankenstrike fired a blast of green lightning at Vortex and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: Storm, Linka, Static, Gabrielle. Lets use a powerful combo.

Storm: I think I know what you're about to do Lincoln.

Ash: Let us help too.

Ash went to grab a pokeball but he accidentally grabbed Voltorb and it electrocuted him.

Ash: (Screaming in pain)

When it stopped he was smoking.

Ash: OW! Voltorb!

Voltorb came out and so did Magnemite and Pikachu.

All 5 fired a powerful blast of lightning.

Ash: Pikachu, Electric Orb go! Voltorb and Magnemite, Thunderbolt!

They fired a ball of lightning and a powerful blast of lightning.

Lincoln, Linka, Storm, Gabrielle and Static: STORM OF JUSTICE!

The powerful lightning blast hit Vortex and electrocuted him badly and it exploded. The storm cleared up and Vortex was defeated.

Nicole: Your forecast calls for Cloudy with a 100% chance of being sealed away for all eternity. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-Nor!

Vortex was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness where he will stay forever.

Everyone cheered wildly for us. It was awesome. We went back home.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf it was a special day for everyone. Today was Naruto's birthday.

Me and Lincoln were walking down the street of the village to Naruto's house and I had a present with me. But I was soaking wet. Lincoln had a present too.

Me: (To the viewers) So today is October 10th, 2018 and its Naruto's Birthday. Naruto's birthday has always been a nightmare for him since the day he was born and he hated this day more than anything. The reason is because of his rough past as a Jinchuriki and rough history with the day of the 9-Tails Festival he never liked his birthday. But now that's no longer the case. He loves his birthday and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't celebrate it with him?

Lincoln: Me too.

In Naruto's house we had a great birthday.

Me: Happy Birthday little brother.

Naruto: Thanks J.D. You're the best bro ever.

Me: Ah you're welcome kiddo. So how does it feel to be 17 years old?

Naruto: It's awesome!

Sakura: I'm happy for you Naruto.

Fu: Same here.

Lincoln: I'm happy too.

Ayame: Same here.

We had a great time.

Lady Tsunade: I'm glad you both could come to Naruto's birthday.

Me: Thanks Lady Hokage. Naruto is part of my family and we always stick together.

Lincoln: That's right.

Shizune: Couldn't have said it better myself.

The X-Men academy was moved to Gotham Royal York. It was gonna be awesome having the X-Men with us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Vortex was the meanest weather ghost I've ever seen in Danny Phantom. He is what I would like the call the Antipode of Mother Nature. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. The X-Men are some of my favorite superheroes in Marvel Comics. The movies were awesome! Patrick Stewart, Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellan, lots of big stars. I loved the animated X-Men series back when I was a kid and it was awesome! Next up is the battle with the evil and ruthless Dark Danny and this is gonna be a wild ride that extends throughout all of the Space-Time Continuum. Also today is Naruto's Birthday in the series. So I couldn't afford to pass up this opportunity to post that. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	472. The Revenge of Dark Danny

It starts in the heart of the city.

Paradox: Here we are. Gotham Royal New York.

Azmuth (sees Francis, Kevin, and Duncan heading to the weapons shop): Those are three of Ben Tennyson's new friends. We should meet with them and inform them about what's about to happen.

They walked up to them.

Paradox: Excuse me. Are you three friends of one Ben Tennyson?

Francis: That's right.

Paradox: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Paradox.

Azmuth: And I'm Azmuth of the Galvan.

Kevin: Awesome. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm Kevin.

Francis: Francis Stone.

Duncan: And I'm Duncan.

Paradox: Pleasure to meet you all.

Francis: We've been sent here to get more ghost hunting weaponry for J.D. and our friends.

Paradox: Ah yes. J.D. Knudson. We also need to talk with him.

Azmuth: We'll let you all finish up here and meet you at J.D.'s house.

Kevin: Okay.

They did so.

* * *

At the estate we were watching TV.

Jen: So guys I recently found out that I'm more nimble and agile than in my She-Hulk form and I can fit in places that I can't in that form.

Lisa: Shocker.

Luna: Yeah.

Me: Hey T'Challa how did you become the Black Panther?

Black Panther: That is a question that goes back to my childhood and my nation of Wakanda.

His origin story was amazing.

T'Challa was the first biological son of T'Chaka, king of the African nation of Wakanda, a secluded technologically advanced country that contained the only source of the rare ultra-durable metal known as Vibranium. His mother, N'Yami, died a week after giving birth to her son as a consequence of a rare autoimmune disease she had contracted during pregnancy. T'Challa's adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death.

T'Challa was taught the properties of Vibranium when he was still a kid, and his lessons in royal duty began at age five. When he accompanied his father on border inspection for the first time, T'Challa got lost, but was found by outsider explorer Ramonda. After meeting T'Chaka, Ramonda remained in Wakanda and became a mother to T'Challa. He became the reason why Ramonda decided to stay in the country, and she ended up marrying T'Chaka.

During a ceremony held in the border of Wakanda, T'Chaka was approached by physicist Ulysses Klaw, who attempted to petition for the mining rights of the nation's rare metal called Vibranium. Klaw was backed up by a group of mercenaries, who opened fire as soon as T'Chaka refused. When Klaw's sonic weapon overwhelmed his father, T'Challa ran to his aid. Klaw prepared to kill the young prince instead, but T'Chaka shielded him, and died. After Klaw was disarmed by Zuri, T'Challa took his sonic blaster and maimed the invader's right hand, forcing him to retreat. Not long afterwards, Ramonda left Wakanda abruptly. Only decades later did T'Challa learn she had been kidnapped and brought back to her native South Africa.

When T'Challa was a teen, he was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage to roam the land. He was rescued by a young orphan girl named Ororo Munroe, who used her mutant powers to control the weather to take out his would-be kidnappers. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction.

As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US T'Challa used the alias "Luke Charles" to remain incognito. It was during this time that he met another student Nicole Adams and the two had a short romance. Another student, Kamal Rakim, was angered T'Challa was dating a white person and attacked the two. T'Challa was forced to defend himself and Nicole and easily took down Kamal and his gang. He gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and turned to A.I.M., plotting revenge against T'Chaka's son.

T'Challa came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, whilst searching he was captured by A.I.M., B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend, but since he couldn't do it, he freed T'Challa and joined him in battling the A.I.M. soldiers. During the combat, B'Tumba was fatally wounded, and after A.I.M. retreated, he apologized to Black Panther before dying.

Me: Wow! That's amazing and awful at the same time.

Black Panther: It is. I was trained from birth in Wakanda and it was a rigorous experience.

Varie: That's a powerful training regimen.

Duncan, Francis and Kevin came in.

Duncan: Hey guys we're back.

Kevin: And I believe we have some friends of Ben here to see him.

In came Professor Paradox and Azmuth.

Paradox: Hello everyone.

Ben: Professor Paradox!

Gwen T: Azmuth.

Me: So you two are Professor Paradox and Azmuth of the Galvan. It's an honor to meet you both.

Azmuth: You too J.D. News about you all has spread throughout the universe and into our dimension.

Me: That's amazing. We had a little run in with your little former assistant Albedo.

Azmuth: Yes. That's what I heard. You all defeated him in Australia.

Chione: That's right. He's now in the Moon Prison with a terrible curse.

Paradox: You all have done so much in this dimension and across all other dimensions across all of time and space. I heard you all defeated the Justice Lords in their dimension.

Varie: We sure did. It was a fierce battle but we triumphed.

Aylene: We have done it all across all of time and space.

Paradox: That's what I've heard. You all have made quite a name for yourselves and your accomplishments have left a huge mark all over history.

Azmuth: That's right. But we have a much bigger problem that has surfaced.

Me: What is it.

?: I can answer that.

Danny, Dani and Lincoln's Ghost Sense activated and in came Clockwork - The Ghost of Time.

Me: Clockwork. Good to see you again.

Clockwork: You too J.D. I'm afraid the situation is terrible. Dan Phantom has escaped from his prison.

Danny and his friends gasped in horror!

Tucker: That evil version of Danny from the future is on the loose again!?

Clockwork: Yes. He's out to get revenge and to finish what he started.

Me: Who's Dan Phantom?

Danny: He's my evil future self from an alternate time.

I pull up his profile on my computer and what it showed us was horrifying. It was an evil version of Danny Phantom, but he was a fusion of both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius together. But he was completely pure evil. We gasp in sheer horror upon seeing this.

Laney: That monster is Danny's future self?

Lola: That's horrible!

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: He's pure evil? How did this happen?

Danny: It was because my family and friends were killed in an explosion at the Nasty Burger.

We gasp again.

Lori: How did that happen!?

Danny: It was an explosion caused by a mixture of sauces at the Nasty Burger. The Boiler overheated and exploded. Killing all my friends and my parents instantly. I was the sole survivor of that explosion.

Luna: That is terrible dude.

Danny: Yeah. With nowhere else to go I turned to Vlad Masters to make the hurt go away. He honored my wish and used his Ghost Gauntlets to remove my ghost half from me. But my ghost half ripped the ghost half out of him and he merged with it. But the evil in Vlad's ghost half completely overwhelmed him and made him pure evil. As a result he killed my human self and went on a huge rampage that destroyed all of the world except for Amity Park.

We were horrified that Danny in that time would become a major league cruel, soulless, pitiless, remorseless, heartless, scary, ruthless and murderous unstoppable killing machine monster bent on killing all of humanity.

Lincoln: He's a monster!

Linka: He sure is!

Dani: I heard about Dan Phantom. He killed everyone we loved and destroyed our planet. But Danny stopped him.

Danny: I did. He's pure evil and he needs to be destroyed.

Nico: Let me face him. I want to face him Saiyan to Ghost.

May: Nico you can't! It's too dangerous!

Nico: Don't worry May. You all saw me as a Super Saiyan 2 and I managed to find another power beyond it through the power of training hard at 5,000 times Earth's Gravity.

We gasp.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Goku: Whoa! 5,000 Times Gravity!? That's incredible!

Paradox: Indeed.

Azmuth: Anybody that can train at that level of gravity has to be very strong.

Me: That's right.

Vince: I have a feeling that this is gonna be intense.

Me: You said it partner.

Nico: Yeah. Where's Dan Phantom now?

* * *

2015 - Amity Park - Alternate Time.

We arrived in the year 2015 in an alternate time and we saw that much of the planet was now a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The skies were shrouded in darkness and lightning flashed in the clouds. Everyone all over the Earth was completely destroyed. But the only thing still standing was the city of Amity Park which was now an advanced megametropolis and it was being protected in a powerful anti-ghost shield dome. We saw the future and we were shocked.

Me: What happened here?

Lori: This place is now literally a ghost planet.

Laney: No kidding.

Lisa: It's now a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

Me: It wasn't a zombie invasion that did this. It was Dan Phantom.

Lynn: How could he have caused so much destruction?

Clockwork: When Dan killed Danny Fenton, he set about to cause a lot of pain, death and destruction on not just Earth but the Ghost Zone as well. The atrocities he committed were so genocidal that I was ordered by the Observers to make sure that this monster never came into being by killing Danny. That's when I found out that our futures are never set in stone and that everyone has the power to change it.

Danny: It took some heavy convincing.

Sam S.L.: What year is this?

Clockwork: This is Amity Park in the year 2015 in an alternate time.

Me: So we've gone back in time.

Paradox: It would appear so.

Me: This is horrible. At least we didn't leave our mark here.

Varie: Yeah.

?: Well. Well. Just the people I've been wanting to see.

We saw a figure come out and it was DAN PHANTOM! He was an evil version of Danny Phantom.

Me: So you are Dan Phantom!

Dan Phantom: That's right. J.D. Knudson. I've heard so much about you. Too bad you won't live long enough to get to fight me.

Nico: You're gonna pay for everything you've done to this planet!

Dan Phantom: We shall see.

POW!

Nico punched him in the face and went up to him as he was flying.

Nico: I will never forgive you for everything you've done! Now I'm going to unleash my true power.

Nico went Super Saiyan 2.

(Goku Super Saiyan 3 theme Plays)

Nico: You've tormented this planet for far too long. This is now between you and me. Let me show you my ultimate power!

Nico was screaming and his power and energy levels were rising at an exponential rate. We felt his power rise and it was completely unreal!

Me: It's Unreal!

Piccolo: How is he generating that much power!?

The Earth was shaking violently and the lightning in the sky flashed at an intense rate as his power was rising fast. Lightning flickered all over him at a fast rate and his golden hair was getting longer and longer.

Krillin: What power!

Vegeta: Incredible!

Me: Unbelievable!

Fu: I've never sensed anything like it!

Nico's power was still rising fast. Then he screamed and in a massive blinding flash of yellow light he was forever changed. When the light faded Nico was completely different. Nico's golden hair was down to his lower back and his eyes had blue irises around the teal eyes. He had stronger lightning flashing around his body and his power level was now far more powerful than ever before. He was now a SUPER SAIYAN 3!

Nico: (Deeper Voice) I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others. But this is what I call a Super Saiyan 3.

Me: WOW! What power!

Goku: He's now a Super Saiyan 3!? That's incredible!

Trunks: Unbelievable!

Gohan: His power is amazing!

Dan: You are still gonna...

KROW!

Nico kicked him in the face with devastating force at a blinding speed and he punched him in the mouth with incredible force. He was pulverizing Dan Phantom with powerful attacks and powerful lightning was blasting out of his punches and kicks upon impact.

Me: Whoa!

Naruto: This is unbelievable!

Cyclops: I can't sense things like you guys can but this is getting intense.

Me: It sure is Scott.

Nico kicked him in the chest and punched him in the stomach and threw him into the ground where he crashed into it with devastating force.

CRASH!

Me: Whoa!

Dan exploded out of the ground and fired a beam of energy and Nico fired an energy blast and the blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it rattled the area.

The explosion blew Dan right into the ghost shield and it electrocuted him.

He flew out and as he was about to hit Nico he dodged and Nico kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into the ground again.

CRASH!

Dan arose from the ground.

Dan: You are strong but I am far more powerful.

Nico: Your arrogance will be your undoing.

Dan fired another energy blast and Nico fired a blast of Red Lantern energy and it hit the blast and exploded into a huge fireball. Nico then fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Dan used his Ghostly Wail and Nico teleported behind him and fired an energy blast. It hit him and exploded.

Me: He used X.A.N.A.'s powers along with Atrocitus and Electro's powers.

Green Lantern: He sure knows how to fight I'll tell you that.

Me: Yeah.

May was completely in awe.

Nico fired a blast of water from his hand and extinguished his hair. He then fired a blast of ice and froze him. He used Bane's super strength and punched through the ice and bashed him in the face with incredible power.

Nico: You are a ruthless and evil monster that was once a great hero to Amity Park and you destroyed everything we worked so hard to achieve. (grabs the DP symbol on Dark Danny's shirt) You have the nerve to wear this symbol? (rips off the symbol, making Dark Danny hiss in pain) You're no future self of Danny's. You have no right to wear his symbol! The Danny I know is kind, compassionate, and always uses his powers for good. You may have been like that once, but now you're not! You dishonor Danny's legacy by wearing this symbol and you never will again!

Me: You tell him Nico!

Vince: Yeah!

Me: Lets help him out guys!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ben became Clockwork.

Ben: (Swedish Accent) CLOCKWORK!

Me: A Chronosapien. They are a race that controls time!

Clockwork: That's right.

Clockwork fired a time ray at Dan and it aged him and he now looked like he was 100-years old. Xion jumped up and slashed off his left arm. Dan screamed in excruciating pain and Xion landed.

Xion: Lets do a combo on him Scott.

Cyclops: Lets.

Xion fired a blast of lightning and Cyclops fired a laser visor blast.

Cyclops and Xion: THUNDER LASER CASCADE!

The blasts combined and formed into a lightning laser beam and it hit Dan and burned and electrocuted him badly.

Nico: May lets use our combo!

May: You got it.

Nico landed by May.

Nico: KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAA!

Nico fired a Kamehameha Wave and May fired a blast of Ice Fire.

Nico and May: ICE FIRE KAMEHAMEHA!

The attacks combined and became a Kamehameha Wave made entirely out of absolute zero fire. It hit Dan and exploded and froze him in a huge crystal of ice as big as a city.

Me: Wow! What power!

Goku: That was incredible!

Vegeta: It sure was Kakarot.

Numbuh 1: Let use our combo T'Challa.

Black Panther: You got it Numbuh 1.

Black Panther fired a blade of black energy and Numbuh 1 fired a laser blast.

Numbuh 1 and Black Panther: LASER CLAW SLASH!

The Laser Blast fused with the Black Energy Blade and went at the Ice block and slashed it in half and it shattered into a million pieces.

Lisa: 2nd elder brother I have something that can nullify his powers.

Me: What do you got Lisa?

Lisa pulled out a box and in it was a dagger with a blade made of a glowing green metal.

Me: Cool dagger.

Lisa: Yes. It's made with the powerful anti-ghost element Ectoranium.

Me: Ectoranium?

Danny: It's a powerful element that can nullify ghost powers.

Me: So this stuff to ghosts is like Kryptonite.

Lisa: Exactly. Once you stab this into Dan he will be completely powerless.

Me: Okay.

I go at Dan and stab him in the shoulder and he screamed in pain as his powers were weakened to a substantial degree.

Me: That's more like it.

Nico: It's time to finish him off once and for all.

Nico went into the air and raised his hands up.

Me: He's using the Spirit Bomb!

Goku: Oh man!

Me: Lets raise our hands up and share our energy with him.

We all did so and a massive blue ball of energy formed and it was as big as the planet Mars.

Nico: It's ready. Everyone move!

Me: Right!

We did so and Nico threw the ball of energy at Dan and he was pushing it back with all of his might.

Nico: This is the end of the road for you Dan Phantom. It's a darn shame.

FLASHBACK

It showed how Danny got his powers and how he became the ultimate force for good as a human ghost hybrid.

Nico: (Narrating) When you were accidentally exposed to the energy from the Ghost Portal you became Danny Phantom. You were a great hero. You saved all of Amity Park from numerous threats and loved all of your friends. Except for some. You were an amazing hero and you saved lots of lives from your enemies.

The Flashback then showed that Danny was overtaken by grief when he lost his friends and family and with no one else to turn to he went to Vlad Master's house and wanted to get rid of his Ghost Half.

Nico: After the accident that killed your family and friends at the Nasty Burger, you were overtaken with grief. You went to Vlad Masters and he helped you out because he sympathized with you. But in the end you paid the price. Your ghost half merged with Vlad Plasmius and you were consumed by Vlad's evil until there was nothing left. The evil inside Vlad Plasmius turned you into an evil creature and the Darkness overpowered the Light. Dan killed you and after that you became different. You were extremely ruthless. You became a living nightmare to not only Earth but also to the Ghost Zone as well and you delighted in every minute of it. You didn't even show a single shred of decency, remorse, guilt or mercy. You were pure evil incarnate amplified 1,000-fold and you made even the Devil himself look like a saint compared to you. You killed everyone on Earth except for those in Amity Park. Danny managed to stop you before and he sealed you into the Fenton thermos. But you escaped and went back to finish what you started. And that's why it has to end like this for you. You'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will! It's wrong!

The flashback shows all the terrible deeds Dan did and how he plunged the whole planet into complete darkness and ruined everything and destroyed countless lives all over the planet. It then showed how Danny stopped him and how he escaped from the Fenton Thermos and how the events leading up to his fight with Nico and us came into being.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nico: You will now pay the ultimate price for all the terrible crimes you've committed in both of our realms. But maybe one day you will come back as a better person. I hope. We would like that. But in the meantime you will pay for everything you've done. In this life and the next.

Dan looked on in shock and horror as he knew that his death was upon him. Nico saluted him.

Nico: Adios. Enjoy your time in Hell, Dan Phantom and give the Devil our regards!

The Spirit Bomb powered up more.

Me: Nico!

Goku: Nico!

Vegeta: Bokrua!

May: Nico!

Lincoln: Nico!

Vince: Nico!

Laney: Nico!

An animation shows a broken glass screen with all of our faces in it.

Everyone: DO IT!

The animation broke.

Nico: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Spirit Bomb grew bigger and it engulfed Dan Phantom and its power increased dramatically and completely obliterated him in an instant. It went out into the distance and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Dark Danny. Not even an atom of him was left and he was gone forever.

Nico powered down and landed on the ground.

Me: It's over guys. Dan's energy signal has completely disappeared. We did it guys! We won!

We cheered wildly! We avenged all the people he killed and even saved the whole world in the alternate time and in our time.

May: Way to go Nico!

May and Nico hugged and kissed!

Me: You were awesome buddy!

Vince: That was awesome man.

Carol: It sure was.

Nico: Thanks guys.

Clockwork: You guys are amazing. I'm proud of all of you.

Me: Thanks Clockwork. But Nico is the true hero here. He saved both our worlds.

* * *

We went back home to our time and we rested. It was a brutal fight with Dan Phantom but we triumphed. Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Completely.

Dan Phantom was by far the most evil and deadliest ghost I've ever seen in the Danny Phantom Series. He was pure evil beyond its purest form. Eric Roberts did a great job voicing him back in 2005 and that was awesome. But I've been wanting to have Nico demonstrate his full power for all of us. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next is the grand finale of the Danny Phantom series: The Ultimate Fight with Pariah Dark - The King of Ghosts. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	473. The Reign Storm of The Ghost King

It starts in the Ghost Zone.

Vlad Plasmius after having been stripped from his Human half and having been banished into the Ghost Zone for all eternity, was looking for something. He already had the Skeleton Key. An ancient and powerful key that enables him to open any door in the ghost zone. Vlad came across Pariah's Castle.

Vlad Plasmius: Ah Pariah's keep. Here I can get my revenge on J.D. Knudson and Daniel.

He went into the throne room and found the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Vlad: Ah the Sarcophagus of Pariah Dark.

Nico: (offscreen) You sure know how to cause trouble huh?

Vlad Plasmius saw him.

Nico: Vlad Plasmius, I presume?

Vlad Plasmius: That's right and you are?

Nico: My name is Nicholas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico and I'm a Saiyan from Earth. But also I'm the destroyer of Dan Phantom.

Vlad Plasmius: So you are one of Daniel's friends.

Nico: That's right.

Vlad Plasmius: And (Shocked) wait what!? You killed that monster future self of Daniel!?

Nico: Yeah. I did. He paid for everything he did in the alternate time of 2015.

Vlad Plasmius: You have no idea how evil that creep was then! But thank you.

Nico: Keep your thanks. I know what you are intending to do. You're gonna release Pariah Dark and start the war!

Vlad Plasmius: (Unconvinced) What war?

Nico: Maria had a terrible nightmare about the return of Pariah Dark and how he will come after us to get revenge.

Vlad Plasmius: So you got his warning. That's good. Now things are gonna be different. Once I acquire the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, I will be a god and you won't be able to stop me ever! (Evil Laughter)

Nico: Really? (Pulls something out of his pocket) Is this the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire that you need?

He had a green ring with a skull on it and a green flaming crown.

Vlad Plasmius: What!? How did you get those!?

Nico: Brittney took me in here and gave them to me. You want them you'll have to take them!

Vlad Plasmius: I'm afraid I'll let Pariah deal with you.

Nico: Vlad, No!

He walked up to the Sarcophagus and put the key in the lock and it was opened. The Ghost King - PARIAH DARK - WAS AWAKENED!

Pariah: WHO DARES!? (Sees Vlad) You again!

Vlad Plasmius: That's right.

Nico: Pariah Dark! The King of Ghosts!

Pariah: That's right Human and now you will perish!

Nico: I think not!

Nico fired Father's powerful fire blast at Vlad Plasmius and burned him badly.

Pariah: You have my ring and crown! Give them back to me!

Nico: You want them? COME AND GET THEM!

Nico used Instant Transmission and beamed out of the Ghost Zone.

Pariah: NO!

Pariah Dark called all his soldiers and the war was about to begin.

* * *

Nico arrived back home.

Nico: We better get ready!

Nico ran upstairs fast and he came into the living room.

Nico: Guys we got big major trouble!

Me: What is it Nico!?

Nico: Vlad Plasmius released Pariah Dark!

We gasped in sheer horror!

Me: The War has begun!

Suddenly an alarm happened and I open a statue of a lion and pressed a red button. A screen flipped over from a picture and it was a radar that showed a huge number of ghosts heading towards our Ghost Portal.

Me: Uh oh! It's a massive Ghost Exodus. We have a massive Ghost Invasion on our hands.

I pressed a red button and the alarms sounded in the estate and all over Amity Park.

We go down into the lab and stood in front of the portal and saw a huge bunch of Ghosts come through. It was all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and they were running in fear. I run to the radio and post an emergency broadcast.

Me: (On the PA) Attention citizens of Gotham Royal York and Amity Park! This is J.D. Knudson! We have a Code Red Omega Ghost Invasion! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! The evil King of Ghosts, Pariah Dark has now returned and we strongly believe that he is trying to finish what he started in the past when Danny Phantom defeated him. We have a major emergency situation that's put our entire town and planet and city in terrible danger!

Lincoln: I'm increasing the Anti-Ghost Shield to fit the entire city.

He pushed some buttons and the Ghost Shield now covered the entirey of the city.

Ben: J.D. This is it. This is what Maria had a nightmare about. We're gonna need everyone on this!

Me: You read my mind Ben.

I called in everyone we know and I called in our friends and comrades. The entirety of the Kids Next Door, The Teens Next Door, The Sinestro Corps, The Avengers, The X-Men, The Teen Titans, The Skylanders, The Green Lantern Corps, The Blue Lantern Corps, The Indigo Tribe and The Justice League were all called in.

Once all of our forces have been assembled I let everyone knew about the situation. Also some of Danny's enemies and allies were helping us. We also had Pandora - who is the Ghost Zone's varient.

Me: Now we're going into war against the evil King of All Ghosts - Pariah Dark. I know his name has sparked terror into the hearts of all of you in the Ghost Zone. But with our combined power we can take down Pariah once and for all and rid the Ghost Zone of his reign of terror.

Varie: So are you all ready?

Everyone cheered!

Me: Danny send the word.

Me and Danny formed a video window in the Ghost Zone.

In the Ghost Zone, Pariah was gathering all of his forces for the fight to retrieve his Ring and Crown.

The viewing window came.

Me: Pariah Dark.

Pariah: The famous J.D. Knudson. How nice of you to grace my presence child.

Me: Save the formalities Pariah. I hereby declare war on you! So get ready Pariah Dark. Your days of terrorizing our worlds are over! See you on the Battlefield!

The message went away. We stood ready in front of the Ghost Zone Portal.

Me: Ready guys?

Vince: We're with you all the way partner.

Carol: That's right.

Nico: Lets get him guys.

Me: Lets go guys!

We go into the Ghost Zone and flew out to Pariah's castle.

We had all kinds of attack ships and more ready for the fight. We also were armed with laser weapons and all kinds of devices.

The Battle that will decide the Fate of Earth had begun.

* * *

At Pariah's Castle we arrived and saw that he had millions of skeleton shoulders ready for the fight.

Me: There it is!

Brittney: This is gonna be an epic fight.

Jared: It sure is.

Lilly: This one will be one like no other.

Nicole: We're ready for anything!

Me: All right! ATTACK!

Lily sounded the charge horn and we flew in and fired energy blasts, lasers, and elemental blasts at the soldiers. We drew our weapons and a major clash and fight began. Massive explosions of different elements and powers blew apart the land. Dora fired a fire blast and burned them in her dragon form. Carol fired atomic rays and gravity lightning and micro-oxygen rays at them and blew them apart in fiery explosions that turned part of the land into a huge sea of fire. Ember fired energy blasts from her guitar and threw blue fire hair blasts. Ben turned into Big Chill!

Ben: BIG CHILL!

He and Chione went intangible and phased through the soldiers and froze them in ice. Chione fired a huge blast of endothermic ice fire and froze them. Xion and Sora fired light blasts from their Keyblades and blew some of them apart. Aqua, Terra and Ventus fired a huge blast of lightning and blew them apart. Cyclops fired laser visor blasts, storm fired lightning and tornado blasts, Beast and Wolverine slashed them, Jubilee and Ronnie Anne fired fireworks streams, Angel flew in and bashed some of their heads off, The Skylanders fired all their attacks and fought them, It was a massive and brutal assault that shook the entirety of the Ghost Zone to the core.

Skulker and Technus then fused together. They became SKULLTECH!

Technus: Now we as Skulltech will destroy you!

They fired energy lasers and missiles at the soldiers.

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire at the soldiers and burned them real bad and they disintegrated into ashes.

It was an extremely savage and brutal onslaught and the kill count was continuing to rise at an accelerated rate. Laney wrapped up the soldiers in her plant powers and slammed them into the ground. Rachel fired sound blasts at the soldiers and blew them away. The Lantern Corps fired Yellow, Green, Blue and Indigo light blasts at the soldiers and blew them apart. The Kids Next Door and the Teens Next Door fired laser blasts and blew them apart.

The Redemption Squad was having their share of the fight.

Captain America: J.D. lets do a combo!

Me: You got it Steve!

We slammed on the ground with devastating force!

Me and Captain America: ANGELIC SOLDIER PUNCH!

A powerful shockwave blasted the soldiers apart and Lana, Lola and Lila fired Ice and Fire blasts and melted and incinerated them.

Lincoln and Static fired lightning at them. Permafrost froze them in ice and shattered them. Francis fired fire blasts, Teresa fired sonic blasts, Venom and Clayface pulverized them into dust. Breach used her portals and beamed them into the Sun. Rex built a powerful sword and slashed them. Cricket jumped onto the soldiers and pounded them. Sonia, Rocky and Kathy helped beat the soldiers in their monster forms and the Were-Shark girls were chomping them. It was all an extremely fierce, savage and relentless onslaught.

We defeated all the soldiers in 2 hours and it was a brutal and savage fight. But it was an opening act for the evil Pariah Dark himself!

Pariah Dark came out and he was ready to fight us.

Me: Pariah Dark. So we meet face to face at last.

Pariah: Yes it would seem J.D.

Maria: That's him J.D. That's the ghost I saw in my dream!

Sam M: He's still as ugly as he was before.

Tucker: He sure is.

Me: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Pariah. I will never forgive you for all the pain and suffering you've caused to both our worlds!

Pariah: Very well! I accept your challenge!

I go Super Angel God and Nico goes Super Saiyan 3.

Me: Lets take him on together Nico.

Nico: You got it.

We went at him and punch him in the face and he there his mac at us and I grab it and throw it back and it hit him in the chest and we kick him in the stomach and we dealt him all kinds of teamwork attacks. We punch him in the face and kick him in the chest, stomach and face. We both punch him in the stomach at the same time and he belched out a huge amount of ectoplasm.

Me: Nico lets use our combo!

Nico: Right.

Nico charged up a x10 Kamehameha and I charged up a Final Shine Attack.

We merged our attacks.

Me and Nico: FINAL SHINING KAMEHAMEHA!

We fired a powerful blast of red and green energy and they hit Pariah and sent him crashing into his castle where it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated the castle and reduced it to nothing. Out of the rubble arose Pariah Dark and his power was totally drained and his clothes were shredded and he was badly burned and bleeding ectoplasm profusely.

Nico: Whoa! He's really tough.

Me: He sure is but his power has been severely crippled. Let me finish him off.

I raise my hands into the air and formed a Spirit Bomb.

Me: Everyone, share your energy with me!

Jared: The Spirit Bomb! Lets give him our power for it!

Everyone did so and the Spirit Bomb was as big as the planet Jupiter.

Me: This is awesome! Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes Pariah Dark!

Nico: Get him J.D.!

Me: With Pleasure.

Pariah saw the massive energy ball and he was petrified with pure fear.

Me: This is it!

I threw the massive Spirit Bomb at Pariah Dark. He tried to push it back but it was far too powerful and it completely obliterated him in an instant and not even an atom of him was left. It went out into the distance of the Ghost Zone and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

We won the fight. I fell to the ground exhausted.

Me: (Panting) It's over. We did it.

We all cheered wildly. The war was over. Pariah Dark was gone forever and he will never terrorize our worlds ever again.

* * *

We were thanking everyone.

Me: Thanks for helping us all.

Skulker: Keep your thanks. But this doesn't mean that we will help you all again.

Me: Well then. You and Technus have a 10 second head start.

They got away.

Box Ghost: This was all amazing!

Klemper: It sure was friends.

Ember: This was so awesome destroying the Ghost King.

Breach: It sure was. We got rid of the most evil ghost in the universe.

Me: We sure did.

Numbuh 5 (to Cree): Thanks for deciding to help us, sis.

Cree: No problem, Abby. That's what family's for.

Frightwig: I hope we never have to fight another ghost like him again.

Venom: We know.

Me: Yeah. Lets go home.

We did and got some hard earned rest. The fight was over and the war with the ghost king was over. Vlad Plasmius was now forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Danny Phantom Series is finished. Now it's back to regular chapters. This was by far the most action packed chapter me and Nico did together. Thanks for the ideas man as usual. The Ghost King, Pariah Dark was one of the deadliest enemies of Danny Phantom and Brian Cox did a great job voicing him back in 2005. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	474. Connor's Humiliation

It starts with us in the kitchen making our breakfast. The doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I go to the door and answered it. It was Nico.

Me: Hey Nico.

Nico: Hey man. My mom and dad went to work so I brought my little bro over.

Me: No problem. Hey Connor what's up?

Connor: Not much. Just learning some new pranks.

Me: Cool. We were just eating breakfast.

Connor: Nice.

Nico: We haven't had a good laugh in a while because we've been fighting ghosts.

Me: Yeah.

Connor: (In his head) I know just what to do.

* * *

Me, Lightning and Lynn started off our breakfast.

Lynn: Nothing helps build up muscle mass than raw eggs.

She put raw eggs in 3 glasses for us.

Me: Well bottoms up.

We drink them and Lightning and Lynn loved it but I had problems swallowing them and they tasted awful. But I swallowed them.

Me: Oh yuck! That tastes awful! Lynn I don't know how you do it but that is awful.

Lynn: You get used to it over time.

Me: That's easier said than done.

Connor: Here J.D. wash it down with some milk.

Me: Oh thanks Connor.

I chug the carton and the milk tasted really spicy and I swallowed it and my mouth was on fire!

Me: Whoa! (Laughs) The old spicy milk gag! That's a good one Connor!

We laughed.

Lynn: He got you good J.D.!

Me: He sure did!

Connor: It's one gag that spices things up! (Laughs to rimshot)

Me, Luan and Eddy laughs.

Luan: That was a good one Connor!

Me: (Laughs) That was funny! But Connor I love nuclear hot spicy food. It's awesome stuff. Not bad, Connor. But it takes a lot to surprise me.

Connor: Oh.

We go to the table and I had a plate of pancakes and when I sat down I made a fart sound.

FART!

We laughed.

I pulled out a whoopee cushion from under me.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Connor!

Connor: That one was a gas! (Laughs to Rimshot)

Everyone laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Connor.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was too funny.

As everyone was eating breakfast Connor spiked Nico's drink with super strong laxatives.

Nico was given his drink and he drank it and went intangible and the drink went through him.

Nico: Nice try Connor. But you're gonna have to do better than that to prank me.

Connor: Aw man.

Me: What did he do?

Nico: He spiked my drink with powerful laxatives.

We laughed.

Me: The old laxative-spiked drink trick. Always a classic. But that hurts your digestive tract.

Lori: Ugh. Don't remind me.

Luan: That was one you couldn't lax up! (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groans.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Varie: (Laughs) Good one.

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Nico had a lot of pancakes and by that I mean A LOT! He had 50 plates done.

Me: Boy Nico you eat a lot of food.

Nico: I know. We Saiyans have a mondo appetite and we eat a lot of food.

Goku: It's true guys. We eat a lot and we have to maintain our strength with food and a healthy dose of training.

Nico: That's right Kakarot. We Saiyans live for the fight but we love to eat.

Goku: (Laughs) That's true.

Vegeta: It is Kakarot. We live for the fight.

Krillin: You're telling me.

Bulma: Yep.

Naruto: You guys eat as much as I do.

Sakura: I believe it.

Lincoln: We all do.

* * *

We went on with our daily routines.

Nico was heading up to Lincoln's room. But when he opened the door a bucket full of fish heads fell on him.

SPLAT!

Me: EW!

Lincoln: Fish heads? Really Luan?

Luan: That wasn't me Lincoln.

Connor: That was me. It's one fishy development. (Laughs to rimshot)

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one. He got you good huh buddy?

Nico: He sure did. I can kill Plasmius, Dark Dan, and the Digimon Emperor, but I can't avoid a prank from my own little brother? Why me?

Me: I think it's funny.

Vince: It sure is.

* * *

Maria was about to get into the swimming pool when a bucket full of pink paint fell onto her.

Maria (turns into her water form to get rid of the paint): Nice try, kiddo.

Connor (pouts): Aw man!

Carol: It was a good try though.

Cleo: It sure was.

* * *

In William's room, William was about to go to his desk and when he sat down, he farted.

FART!

William (sits on a whoopie cushion and it goes off): Ha ha ha. Very funny, Connor.

He pulled a whoopee cushion out and Connor laughed.

Connor: (Laughs) That one was a gas! (Laughs)

Venom: He sure got you good buddy.

William: He sure did.

* * *

Laney went to her closet but she knew of Connor's pranks and she formed a plant shield and a spring-loaded boxing glove punched the shield as she opened the door and it broke against the shield.

Laney: Nice try Connor. But Luan did all kinds of deadly April Fools Pranks and I always have countermeasures ready just in case.

Connor: Aw man. But that shield was cool.

Laney: Thanks.

* * *

Connor then dressed Poromon up as a clown.

Connor: You look good Poromon.

Nico: (Laughs) Poromon you look awesome as a clown.

Poromon: Thanks Nico.

* * *

Connor was about to pull a prank on Stewie, Eddy and Luan but as he was about to prank them he saw that they were robot dummies.

Connor: What!? Decoys?

He saw Eddy, Luan and Stewie hiding in the closet and they had slingshots with water balloons in them.

Lynn got behind him and pulled his pants down.

They fired and pelted him with water balloons full of nacho cheese sauce.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Connor: (Slurps) Nacho cheese sauce?

Stewie: Sure is nacho cheese huh? (Rimshot)

Eddy and Luan laugh.

Luan: That was a good one Stewie.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Brian: (Laughs) That was a good one Stewie.

Stewie: Thanks Bri.

Connor (to Eddy): Man Eddy. You, Luan, and Stewie got me good!

Eddy: Of course we did.

Stewie: I was the one who built the robot decoys of us.

Me: They got you good Connor.

Connor: They sure did. Lynn pantsed me.

My watch beeps.

Me: Oh it's time for another humiliation session on the Griffin's.

Connor: Oh yeah! I have some awesome pranks for them!

Eddy: Can't wait to see them Connor.

Me: All right. Man we haven't had a good humiliation session with them in a while because we've been so busy fighting ghosts.

Rachel: I know. It was an epic fight though.

Me: It sure was Rach. Lets head to the heart of the city.

We head out to the heart of Gotham Royal York.

* * *

On a nearby building we decided to do an awesome entrance. We were swinging on vines and we threw all kinds of rotten fruit and watermelons and we threw rotten eggs and pies at the Griffin's. Lois threw rotten tomatoes at them and they smelled horrible. We let go of the vines and did some acrobatic moves and landed in front of the crowd and they held signs that said 10 and 9.5 on them.

Me: Thanks guys. We stuck our dismounts.

Varie: We sure did.

Me: Yep. Hello Griffin's. Sorry we haven't humiliated you in a while. We've been so busy fighting ghosts.

Peter: Well you all should be sorry for all those pranks!

Me: Shut up Peter!

BURN!

Everyone: Ooooohhhh!

Meg: Nice one J.D.

Sidney: If it's one thing I hate more then bullies, it's child abusers!

Peter: Oh, look who's calling the kettle black! You're the one who attacked that Fenton kid!

Sidney: But that's because I thought he was a bully! And I apologized to him for it! But you and your wife knew that you were abusing your daughter and never even apologized for it! Or is it your former wife? Because the woman next to you is a dark version of her and-

Nico: Easy buddy. Don't think about it too hard.

Sidney: Thanks Nico.

Nico: You're welcome. Okay Connor. Since this is your first humiliation with us you get to have first crack at them.

Connor: Thanks bro. I have something awesome planned. But put these on them.

He hands us blindfolds.

Me: Blindfolds?

He whispers what he has planned in my ear.

Me: Ooh that's awesome Connor. You're a genius man.

Connor: Thanks.

I put the blindfolds on Peter and Bad Lois and we had a nasty prank set up. We had a huge bed of nails in front of them along with some red-hot burning coals.

Me: Oh man! This is awesome!

Varie: Oh yeah!

Connor had a cattle prod with him and he handed one to Rachel.

Rachel: This is gonna be funny.

Me: This is gonna be good Rach.

We unchain them and Peter and Bad Lois went onto the nails and a lot of them went through their feet. It hurt like the dickens and they were screaming in pain.

Lincoln: Oh man! That's gonna leave a serious mark!

Laney: Ouch!

Lola: That is a fitting prank for them.

Lana: I think this is cool!

Lila: It sure is.

Janeen: This is gonna be awesome and funny.

Luan: You said it Janeen.

Rachel and Connor prodded them and they kept walking.

Me: I would call this a form of torture but to us it's funny.

Varie: You said it hon.

Aylene: This is really funny.

They got to the red-hot coals and they walked on it and it was blazing hot and it made sizzling sounds as they walked. It was horrible. They screamed in excruciating pain as they walked. We poured blazing hot coal into their pants and their butts were on fire.

Peter: (In Pain) IT BURNS!

Me: Oh course it burns stupid.

They got to the ends and we put their feet in buckets full of kerosene and then it exploded.

BOOM!

The buckets exploded and their feet were badly singed and toasted. They screamed in horrible pain as their feet fell off.

Nico: That must've hurt.

Lucy: Wicked.

Flora: That was funny though.

August: Yep.

Rachel: We sure showed them.

Laney healed them and we tied them back up to their posts and did another prank. We put super strong wax on their backs and had leather strips on them.

Me: Ready guys?

Rachel: Ready.

Me: Okay. Make a wish Griffin buttfaces!

We pulled the wax off and it was like super glue duct tape and it was really painful as it pulled their skin off. They both screamed in excruciating pain.

Everyone winced as they heard the wax get pulled off.

Lori: YIKES! THAT MUST'VE LITERALLY HURT!

Leni: TOTES!

Lynn: OUCH!

Eddy: Man that's gotta hurt!

Musa: No kidding.

Bloom: Ouch!

Penny L.: That hurt.

Lisa: Hurt is a word that's an understatement younger sibling.

Lily: No kidding.

Sidney: Let me try something.

Using his powers he brought a bottle of hot sauce over and squirted it into their eyes and blinded them as they screamed in pain.

Sidney: That will teach you bullying parents a thing or two.

Star: You said it Sidney.

Lana: Hey I got something.

Lana walked over to them and built a special platform above them and on the platform was a bathtub filled with boiling hot tar and she had bags full of chicken feathers.

Lana: Say your prayers Griffin's.

Lana poured the tar on them and it burned them bad and she poured feathers all over them.

Me: Tarring and Feathering. One of the oldest forms of public humiliation in the book.

Nico: Yep.

Connor: Here's a good one.

Connor went up to them and held a megaphone up to Peter's ear at point blank range. He had an airhorn at the megaphone and he had noise-cancelling ear muffs on.

Me: Plug your ears guys!

We all did so.

Connor honked the horn.

HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

The horn blast was so loud that it shattered Peter's ears beyond all form of repair and they bled like crazy! He was screaming in pain.

Me: Wow! That was loud!

Eddy: No kidding!

Luan: It sure honked the horn! (Laughs) Get it!

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: That was a good one. I hope his prison money will cover his ear-replacement surgery.

Linka: One can hope.

Lincoln: Yeah. By the way Meg, what happened to Connie and her cronies after we blew up Quahog?

Meg: They were moved here. After we blew up Quahog they were disowned by their families and made homeless. They now live on their own and go to another school. However they were made outcasts there.

Luna: Yeah. They go to our school and nobody is gonna help them.

Me: I would call that poetic justice.

Meg: Me too.

We then went back home. It was a great humiliation as always.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Another series of humiliating pranks done by us. NicoChan11 and I came up with the ideas. It was awesome. We haven't done a humiliation session in a good while. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	475. A Loud and Ed in The Bush

Part 1: Killing an Insane Luthor

* * *

In the simulator Me and Nico were doing an exercise and Lincoln and Linka, Vince and Carol were in the Control Room. The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in a prison hallway looking at a Lex Luthor that was ONE INSANE NUT! He was in a solitary confinement cell. He was being confronted by Batman.

Batman: Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will be watching you.

Lex: Oh, look at us. This is how it all caves in. Civilization on the wane manners out the window. But who would believe me I...I. I'm insane. I'm not even fit to stand trial.

Batman: That's right. We have hospitals who treat the mentally ill with compassion. (Lex Chuckles Nervously) But that's not where you're going. I've arranged for you to get a transfer to Arkham Asylum in Gotham. I still have some friends there and they're expecting you.

Lex: But the bells already been rung.

In the halls we were waiting and I was loading a huge 50 caliber pistol.

Me: (whispering) Boy this Luthor is one seriously (Censored) up piece of (Censored).

Nico: (Whispering) Tell me about it. What are you gonna do to him?

Me: I have a special bullet with his name on it. It explodes on contact.

I pull out a 50 caliber bullet and carved on one side of the shell was his name Lex Luthor and the other side was B.I.H. and it had the star of Satan on it.

Me: This bullet has his name on one side and the other has B.I.H.

Nico: What does that stand for?

Me: It means Burn In Hell.

Nico: Nice.

Lex: And they've heard it. Out in the dark among the stars. Ding dong, the God is dead.

Batman punched the wall and burned a bat shape hole into it.

We go up to him.

Lex: The Bell cannot be un rung! He's hungry and he's found us and HE'S COMING!

Me: You would like that would you Lex?

Lex: Who are you?

Nico: You're executioners. And has anyone ever told you that you talk like Edward Nygma - the Riddler?

Me: We've come to kill you Lex.

Lex was laughing. I had my gun pointed right at his head in between his eyes and a laser was on him.

Lex: You can't kill me. I'm insane.

Me: You're worse than that Lex. You're one seriously (Censored) up piece of (Censored) (Censored). People like you deserve only one place and that's in the darkness of Hell, burning for all eternity. In my opinion, Arkham is too good for you and Eternal Damnation is what you deserve. Give my regards to the Devil when you see him and say hi to all the bad guys we killed.

I pulled the Trigger.

LOUD BANG!

The bullet blew his whole head right off his body and killed him instantly. Splattering his brain matter and blood all over the walls. His headless body fell to the floor and blood poured out of him.

Me: Burn in Hell you psychopathic (Censored) son of a (Censored).

I pick up the shell casing and we teleport out of there before the guards arrived and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

We left the Simulator and everyone cheered for us.

Lincoln: That was awesome J.D.!

Me: Thanks buddy.

Carol: That Lex Luthor was really screwed up.

Vince: No kidding but he deserved to be put out of his misery.

Me: He sure does.

Nico: You know J.D. it feels weird that we're defending Lex Luthor's image.

Me: It does but one Lex Luthor is plenty. The rest deserve to die.

Lincoln: You got that right. The Justice Lords Lex Luthor deserved to be killed.

Me: You said it buddy.

Nicole: He sure deserved it though.

Vince: Yep.

* * *

Part 2: Urban Ranger Camping.

* * *

Maria, Carmen, Jonny, Jimmy and Rolf are heading into the woods.

Maria: (To the Viewers) Rolf and the Urban Rangers are heading into the woods for their Camping excursion and I was asked to come along to make sure that Carmen is gonna be okay. It's her first time camping and as an older sister I have to look out for her.

They went into the forest and they set up all of camp. Rolf built a concrete brick chimney. Jimmy, Jonny and Maria were deciding where to place Rolf's chair.

Maria: How about right here Jimmy?

Jimmy: It's perfect Maria.

Carmen: I like it. Captain Rolf what do you think?

Rolf: It looks perfect there Rangerette Carmen. Now lets go start a campfire.

Carmen: Yes sir Captain Rolf.

Carmen pushed a lever and put a plug in and an artificial fire was on.

Rolf: Good work Rangerette Carmen.

Carmen: (Salutes) Thank you Captain Rolf.

Later that night they were sitting in front of the fire.

Jonny: There's something magical about flames that makes you want to stare at them all night huh Plank?

Carmen: You said it Jonny.

Maria: This is so much fun huh?

Rolf: You know what would be perfect for this Rangerette Carmen?

Carmen: What Captain Rolf?

Rolf: A good song.

Carmen: I have one, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song. I call this one "The Campfire Song Song". Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along...

Jimmy **:** Bum! Bum! Bum!

All three **:** [Jonny slightly behind Jimmy and Carmen in the words] C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!

Carmen: And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along...

Jonny **:** Sing another song...

Carmen: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Jimmy!

Jimmy: SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

Carmen: Maria and Jonny! [sings] Good! It'll help... it'll help... if you just sing along! [Carmen smashes his ukulele like a guitar at the end of a rock show. Jonny does the same with his drum set] Oh yeah! Ahh, now, wasn't that relaxing?

Maria: It sure was. You're a great singer Carmen.

Carmen: Thanks sis.

Rolf: And here's your badge for a great campfire song.

Carmen: Thanks Captain Rolf.

Maria: Lets see how it compares to this.

She pulls out a clarinet and plays.

Carmen: (Panics) Oh no! (Grabs a marshmallow) I'll save you sis!

She fires a marshmallow from a slingshot and it goes into Maria's mouth. Maria falls over.

Carmen runs over and grabs the Clarinet and tosses it away.

Carmen: Sis are you okay? That's it. That's it. Chew, chew and swallow.

Maria chews up the marshmallow and swallows it.

Carmen: There. Better?

Maria: Better!? I was just fine until you launched that ballistic junk food into my windpipe!

Carmen: But I had to! It's too dangerous to play the Clarinet badly out here in the wilderness. It might attract... (Into Maria's ear) A mutant bear.

Maria: A mutant bear? You mean like the ones on my favorite show Total Drama?

Carmen: That's right sis.

Jimmy: We saw them in the Gotham Royal York Enquirer. (Holds up said tabloid magazine)

Maria: "I married a Mutant Bear"?

Jonny: Yeah and Fake Science Monthly. (Holds up said Tabloid Magazine)

Maria: "Mutant and Unicorns are real"? That is really stupid. But 1) unicorns don't exist and 2) Mutant Bears only live on Wawanakwa Island on Lake Huron. They won't hear me play over here.

Carmen: Trust me sis. These bears have really strong and acute hearing. They can hear clarinet playing from a long distance away. They are no laughing matter. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin...

Maria: Okay I get the point. In fact why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the Mutant Bears away.

Carmen: Okay that's easy. First off, don't play the Clarinet.

Maria: Okay. Then what?

Jimmy: Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast.

Jonny: Flashlights are their natural prey.

Maria: You're kidding.

Carmen: Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge.

Jonny: Yeah.

Maria: (Pulls out a notepad and writes) Go on.

Rolf: Don't ever eat cheese.

Maria: Sliced or cubed?

They whispered.

Carmen: Cubed. Sliced is safe.

Maria: Yeah. I'm listening.

Carmen: Never wear a sombrero...

Jimmy: In a goofy fashion.

Carmen: Or Clown Shoes.

Jimmy: Or a Hoop Skirt.

Rolf: And Never.

Jimmy: Ever.

Jonny: Ever!

Carmen: EVER!

CARMEN, JONNY, JIMMY AND ROLF: SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE!

What they didn't know was that Me, Nico, The Ed's, Luan, Spiderman and Tara were hiding in the trees watching the whole thing.

Maria: Wow! That's amazing how many things can set a mutant bear off!

Both: [huddling together, shuddering] They're horrible!

Maria: And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger.

Both: Why?

Maria: I don't know... [runs off and returns with a flashlight, clown shoes, hoop skirt, sombrero, and tray full of cubed cheese; a diabolical look is on her face] Just a feeling!

Jonny: [horrified] No.

Maria: Yes.

Me: (Whispering) She wouldn't dare.

Jonny: No.

[Maria begins making chimp noises]

Carmen and Jimmy: Maria, please don't!

[Maria continues hooting, stomping, and waving flashlight around]

Carmen (glares at her older sister): Knock it off, sis! Have you ever considered that it might be true?

Jimmy: Jonny, what are we gonna do? A mutant bear's sure to come and eat us!

Jonny: Don't worry, Jimmy. I'll draw us an anti-mutant-bear circle in the dirt. [takes stick and draws circle around himself, Carmen, Plank, Jimmy, and Rolf]

Rolf: Good thinking, Ranger Jonny! (Pulls out another Tabloid Magazine) All the experts say it's the only defense against a mutant bear attack.

Carmen, Jonny, Rolf and Jimmy got into the circle.

Maria: (Laughs) You guys are so gullible. I did everything that attracts them and nothing happened. If a Mutant Bear was here, why didn't one show up?

Carmen: Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion.

Maria: Oh. Sorry how silly of me. You mean like this? (She tilts it and laughs)

But something takes the Sombrero and puts it on her head upside-down.

The camera zooms out and they saw a big grizzly bear with six arms and it had a huge mouth in the middle of its stomach.

Eddy: (Whispering) That bear is ugly!

Luan: (Whispering) No kidding!

Ed: (Whispering) Is that you tickling me Eddy?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Edd: (Whispering) What a magnificent feat of science!

Me: (Whispering) That bear is the mascot for the Nuclear Bears on Total Drama.

Spiderman: (Whispering) Really?

Tara: (Whispering) That is amazing.

The bear growled and Maria screamed. The bear roared and she ran and the bear went at her and beat her up really bad and left.

Me: (Whispering) Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark.

Carmen: Sis are you okay?

Maria looked all broken, bruised and battered.

Carmen: Quick! Jump inside our anti-mutant-bear circle before he comes back!

Carmen, Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny carried their circle with them and drop it onto the ground.

Jimmy: Yeah. Mutant bears often attack more than once.

Maria: Are you crazy? A dirt circle won't stop that monster. I'm running for my life!

She ran.

All: No!

[the Mutant bear comes back and resumes mauling Maria]

Carmen: Don't run! Mutant bears hate that!

Maria: Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll just limp home, then.

All: No!

[the Mutant bear comes back and resumes mauling Maria]

Jonny: They hate limping more than running!

Maria: Well, I guess I'll just have...

[the Mutant bear comes back and resumes mauling Maria]

Rolf: We should have warned you about crawling.

[the mutant bear comes back and resumes mauling Maria]

Maria: What'd I do that time?

Carmen: I don't know sis! I guess he just doesn't like you.

Me: (Whispering) This bear hates Maria with a vengeance.

Tara: It sure does.

Jimmy: Pretend to be somebody else!

Carmen: Here sis, draw a circle. [tosses Maria the stick]

Maria: Okay.

[the Mutant bear comes back and resumes mauling Squidward]

Carmen: That was an oval. It has to be a circle!

Maria: [runs and climbs on top of Carmen, Jimmy, Jonny and Rolf, who are still sitting in the circle] Move over! [the Mutant bear comes up to the circle, sniffs it, points a threatening claw at Maria, and leaves] Hey, it worked! You guys saved my life! [everyone cheers "hooray"]

Rolf: Yeah, I'm glad it was just a Mutant bear. This circle would never hold back a Mutant rhinoceros!

Ed: (Whispers) Mutant Rhinoceros?

Maria: What attracts them?

Jimmy: The sound of a Mutant bear attack.

[a rhinoceros with 8 legs, two heads and razor sharp teeth appears, snorting]

Me: That is an ugly rhinoceros.

Edd: It sure is.

Me: I've seen enough.

We jump down I go into my gruesome monstrosity that I became on Halloween in 2016 and scared off the Mutant Rhinoceros.

I go back to normal.

Me: Are you all okay?

Rolf: J.D. That was awesome!

Me: Thanks Rolf.

We then went home and told everyone what went down. Varie was healing Maria in the infirmary. Maria was on a bed with bandages and casts on.

Robot Lori: You're a lucky girl Maria.

Maria: I know. But lets hope I never see another Mutant Bear again.

Me: I know Maria. But it's over now. That bear was from Total Drama Revenge of The Island. It was the mascot and symbol for the Nuclear Bears.

Maria: Really? I didn't know that.

Lincoln: Yeah. J.D. and Naruto have been on Total Drama Revenge of The Island and they dominated the whole competition and won $1,000,000.00 in Canadian Money.

Laney: Which is $800,000.00 in America Money.

Maria: That's just small change compared to what we have here.

Me: My thoughts exactly.

Maria: What was your team name?

Me: We were called the Atomic Owls. We dominated the whole show. Chris is not having a mutant theme this time coming up. He's gonna have a World Tour and Me, Lynn, Naruto and Lincoln are gonna participate. It's gonna be awesome!

Lynn: And I can't wait. If there are any sore losers like Amy, Heather, Scott and Eva then we will gladly kick their butts.

Me: Yep. But the show is not for another 5 months. So we have all the time in the world.

Maria: Cool.

Robot Lori: I hope you all win J.D.

Me: Thanks Lori 2. Get some rest Maria.

Maria: Thank you J.D.

We left and Maria was watching T.V.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. The chapter is based off of An Ed in The Bush from Ed Edd N Eddy and The Camping Episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. They both were extremely funny. I wanted to start this chapter with a bang by killing the Lex Luthor from the 2016 movie Batman VS Superman. That movie was awesome but that Lex Luthor was insane to the core. He deserved to be shot and killed in my opinion. But Jesse Eisenberg did a great job in that movie along with Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Amy Adams, Gal Gabot and lots of awesome stars did a great job in that movie. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	476. JD's Greatest Birthday

It starts in the Estate.

Lincoln and the girls are getting everything all decorated. Everything was decorated in red, orange and yellow streamers, balloons and more.

Lincoln: Everything looks perfect Leni.

Leni: Fire colors are totes adorbs for J.D.

Lincoln: Yep. (To the viewers) Today is October 14th, 2018 and it's J.D.'s 16th birthday. We have an awesome birthday party set up for him. Varie took J.D. out of the house so we can set everything up. Laney is being a lookout.

Lori: J.D. is literally gonna love what we all have planned for him.

Luna: He sure is brah.

Carol: It's gonna be awesome.

Laney was looking out the window for me and Varie. She saw us come up the walkway to the door.

Laney: They're coming guys!

Lincoln: Hide!

They all hid in various spots and turned out the lights.

Me and Varie came in.

Me: Boy it's really dark.

Varie: I know. But let me turn on the lights.

Varie flicked the light switch and everyone jumped out.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Me: (Gasps in excitement) OH WOW!

Jayme: (Hugs me) Happy Birthday little bro!

Naruto: Happy Birthday bro!

Vince: Happy Birthday partner.

Me: Thanks guys. You all are the best!

Lori: We wouldn't miss your birthday for anything J.D.

Nico: Me and Leni planned everything for you.

Me: Thanks guys. Lets party!

We all cheered wildly.

* * *

We started out with food. We had an awesome birthday cake. We also had spicy subs made by Lynn, a pepperoni and mushroom pizza made by Lincoln and Lola and awesome peach punch made by Leni.

Me: Mmm. What a delicious cake.

Laney: It's a Chocolate Mint Truffle cake with a banana creme filling.

Me: Mmm. Delicious.

Lori: Dad and Laney made it.

Lynn Sr.: It's a family recipe.

Me: It was delicious guys. Thanks. All the food was delicious.

Lynn Sr.: Ah you're welcome.

* * *

Time for presents. Laney went first.

Laney: Here J.D. you can start with my present.

Me: Okay.

I open it and it was a painting of me and Varie flying above the planet Earth and the moons and I was leaving a rainbow trail behind me. All the villains we killed are burning in fire down on the bottom.

Me: Laney this is beautiful!

Laney: Thanks J.D. I call it An Angel of True Justice. Me and Varie painted it for you.

Me: Thanks Laney.

We hugged. Lola, Lana and Lila were next.

Lola: Here J.D. you can start with my present.

Me: Okay.

I opened Lola's present and it was a brand new wallet.

Me: A new wallet. I needed one. My old wallet is all torn up and beaten up. Thanks Lola.

Lola: You're welcome J.D.

Lana: Here's my present J.D.

I opened Lana's present and it was an aquarium with an Egyptian Cobra inside it.

Me: Cool! An Egyptian Cobra!

Lana: Yeah I picked him up over in Egypt. We became friends and I decided he would be perfect for you. His name is Sobek, after the Crocodile God in Egypt Myth. He has no fangs but he can still rub poison on you.

Me: Awesome. Thanks Lana.

Lana: You're welcome J.D.

Lila: Here's my present.

I open Lila's and it was a beautiful Fire Opal Pendant.

Me: Wow! Lila this is beautiful.

Lila: It's a Dragons Breath Opal Pendant. I looked all over the city for it.

Me: Opal is my birthstone for October. Thanks Lila. Thanks girls.

I hug all three of them.

Lisa: Here's my annual anniversary of your birth offering; Street name: Birthday Present.

I open it and it was a headset.

Me: A headset?

Lisa: It's a headset of my own design. I equipped it with over 5,000 different gadgets and functions that make it very useful in all activities.

Me: Wow! That's spiffy. Thanks Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome 2nd Elder Brother.

We hugged.

Danny: Here J.D. I think you'll love my gift.

I open it and it was an awesome wood-carved statue of me, Nico and Danny Phantom fighting all of Danny's enemies from the Ghost Zone.

Me: Danny this is amazing!

Danny: Me and Laney helped make it for you.

Laney: Yeah I have a talent in woodworking.

Me: It's a breathtaking piece of art. Thanks guys.

Danny: Ah you're welcome J.D.

We shook hands.

Nico: Boy we sure beat a lot of ghosts didn't we?

Me: We sure did buddy.

Lucy: My present for you is a poem. I call it J.D. (Clears Throat and bongos play)

 **J.D., you are an incredible power, that is as tall as a tower. You're sense of love is greater than the lightest dove. You lift our spirits high, to points which we cannot deny. J.D.**

We snap our fingers like in a poetry club.

Me: That was a beautiful poem Lucy. Thank you.

Lucy: You're welcome brother.

Lucy and me hugged.

Lynn: Here's mine J.D.

I open it and it was an autographed football. It had all the signatures and names of all the players from the Detroit Lions and the Denver Broncos.

Me: An Autographed Football and I know all these names.

Lynn: Yep. I went to a football game with the Detroit Lions and the Denver Broncos. It was the touchdown winning football for the Broncos and I got it autographed by both teams.

Me: Awesome! Thanks Lynn.

Lynn: You're welcome.

We fist pump.

Luan: My present is a joke.

Me: Lay it on me Luan.

Luan: Okay. What do you call a duck that gets all "A's"?

Me: I don't know Luan. What do you call a duck that gets all "A's"?

Luan: A wise quacker! (Rimshot)

We laughed at the joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Varie: That was so funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Lori: (Laughs) Wise Quacker! That one was literally funny.

Leni: It totes was.

Me: Yeah. Thanks Luan.

Leni: Here's my present.

I open it and it was a sleeveless trench coat made of fire fabric. The fabric was all flames.

Me: Awesome trench coat!

Leni: Thanks J.D. Fire fabric is totes perfect for you.

Me: Thanks Leni.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

Me: It fits perfectly. How do I look guys?

Lori: Literally amazing J.D.

Luna: That coat is Rockin' bro!

Me: Thanks girls. And thanks Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome J.D.

Luna: Here's my present dude.

I open it and it was an album from Mick Swagger.

Me: The Best of Mick Swagger. Awesome!

Luna: Thanks Dude.

Me: (British Accent) This is rockin' love!

Luna: (British Accent) Rockin'!

We did the rock on hand sign.

Lily: Here's my present.

I opened Lily's present and it was a crystal blue rose.

Me: Lily this is beautiful!

Tara: Me and Lily crafted it from sapphire crystal and it took a lot of work.

Me: I believe it. Thanks girls.

Lily: You're welcome bro.

We hugged.

Lori: Here's my present.

I opened Lori's and it was an awesome cell phone cover. It was a flaming cell phone cover.

Me: Cool Cell Phone Cover. I needed one too.

I pull out my cell phone and it had a broken and cracked cover.

I take it off and put the new cover on.

Me: Perfect fit. Thanks Lori.

Lori: You're welcome J.D.

We both hugged.

Ronnie Anne: My present's outside for you.

Me: Okay Ronnie Anne.

We go outside and on the porch was a tesla coil.

Me: Oh I see what I have to do.

I put my hands on it and channel lightning into it and a fireworks display happened. It lit up a message that said "Happy 16th Birthday J.D.".

Me: Awesome!

Ronnie Anne: Me and Jubilee set it all up for you.

Me: Thanks R.A.

Ronnie Anne: You're welcome Lame-o.

We hugged.

A montage of presents is shown. The list is very long so I won't bore you with the details.

Me: Boy this is a lot of stuff. Thank you so much guys!

Everyone: You're welcome J.D.

Linka: It's time for games guys.

Me: Lets do it.

* * *

We're in the Simulator and we're gonna be doing an awesome series of exercises where we face all the villains from Disney.

Lori: J.D. since it's your birthday you get to go first.

Me: Okay. Me and Lincoln will do the first one.

I whisper the scenario into Lisa's ear and we go in. The simulator activated and we found ourselves in the ocean.

Me: We're in the ocean.

Lincoln: We must be in the world of The Little Mermaid.

Me: We are.

We heard Ursula laughing.

We peered over the rocks and saw King Triton turning into a polyp. Ursula was laughing malevolently.

Me: That fiend! Lets go Lincoln.

When Ariel saw that King Triton became a polyp, she was enraged.

Ursula took the crown and the Trident.

Ursula: At last. It's mine. (Laughs malevolently)

Ariel: You! YOU MONSTER!

We swooped in and I punched Ursula in the face.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done Ursula!

Lincoln kicked Ursula in the stomach and punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

I used my telepathy and contacted all of Ariel's sisters.

In Atlantica, Ariel's sisters were primping up when Aquata received my telepathic message.

Me: (Inside Aquata's head) Aquata can you hear me?

Aquata: Who said that?

Me: I'm speaking to you inside your head. But that's not important. Atlantica is in terrible danger! Ursula the evil sea witch turned King Triton into a polyp and is trying to destroy all of Atlantica.

Aquata gasped in horror.

Aquata: Come on girls!

Andrina: What's wrong Aquata?

Aquata: I don't have time to explain! We have to hurry! Come on!

They followed her and went to Ursula's location.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Ursula fired a blast from the trident and the blasts collided. Suddenly from out of nowhere Eric threw a spear and it slashed Ursula's arm and she dropped the Trident. Lincoln electrocuted her.

Me: Ariel, your sisters are on their way.

Ariel: Thank you.

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson. And the white haired kid is my best friend and 2nd brother Lincoln.

Ariel: It's a pleasure to meet you both. We have to stop this witch.

Me: And we will. Eric you have to leave. This fight is too dangerous for you. I know you love Ariel but this fight is gonna get rough.

He nodded and swam up to the surface and I grabbed the trident. Ariel's sisters arrived and they saw the fight. They went at Ursula and slapped her with their tails and punched her in the face and stomach and bit her all over. I kicked the crown off of her head.

Me: Your reign of terror is over Ursula!

Ursula: You fools!

Me: You're the fool Ursula!

I punch her in the face and knock out some of more of her teeth. I kick her in the stomach and punched her in the back of her head.

Lincoln kicked her in the nose and punched her in the face and punched her in the neck.

Ursula choked because of that. Lincoln's fighting skills amazed all of Ariel's sisters and they were in love with him.

Ariel and her sisters got out of the way and I fired a lightning blast from my tail that went all the way through her and killed her in an instant.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there you wretched demon!

Ursula was incinerated into a pile of ashes and her death was felt all throughout the ocean. The cursed merfolk that she captured were back to normal and they left her castle. King Triton was back to normal.

Lincoln: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Arista: You said it.

Me: Sorry we never introduced ourselves girls. My name is J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Aquata: It's a pleasure to meet you guys.

We explained everything about the ordinance Lincoln was on and Ariel's sisters accepted.

Lincoln now had six more future wives. I snapped my fingers and they have clothes like Ariel's when she became a Keyblader. They each have clothes of their respective colors.

We went back home and everyone cheered wildly for us. We merged everyone with their counterparts here on Earth.

Varie: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was. We sure showed Ursula what happens when you mess with the wrong people.

Andrina: We sure did.

Arista: It was awesome.

Atina: You said it.

Me: Yep.

Varie: I have an exercise.

Me: Okay.

Varie and Lola went into the simulator and it activated and they found themselves in the world of The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Varie: Awesome. We're in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Lola: I defeated Judge Claude Frollo here. I was called a true angel in this one.

Varie: I believe it.

They went into the city in front of the Notre Dame and they saw Frollo about to burn Esmeralda at the Stake for Heresy.

Lola: I know this part. He's going to kill Esmeralda for Heresy.

Varie: This movie takes place in 1502. From what I remember Frollo was the biggest sinner of them all.

Lola: I know. He did all kinds of terrible things to the city of Paris. He burned down peoples homes, killed innocent people and lusted after Esmeralda. He's a demon in human form.

Varie: We have to kill him.

Lola: We sure do.

Frollo: For justice and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!

Lola: Come on Varie!

They spread their wings and flew over and Lola kicked Frollo in the face and sent him onto the ground and Varie cut Esmeralda free and they went to the cathedral.

Varie and Lola: SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!

Frollo: Captain!

Captain: Sir?

Frollo: Seize the Cathedral!

They put Esmeralda in a safe room.

Quasimodo: Don't worry Esmeralda. You'll be safe here.

Captain: Charge!

Lola: We got a fight on our hands Varie!

Varie: Lets go!

They flew in and Lola fired a blast of fire that formed a huge wall of fire that prevented the soldiers from getting in.

Phoebus grabbed a soldier by the neck.

Phoebus: Alone at last.

He bashed his head and took his keys. Lola and Varie were killing the soldiers.

Phoebus then rallied all of the citizens.

Phoebus: Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it!?

Citizens: NOOOOO!

The citizens have had enough of Frollo's tyranny. They freed everyone and went after them and a huge fight broke out.

Lola: Frollo!

Frollo saw Lola ready to fight and she had a sword in her hands.

Lola: You are finished Frollo! You took God's Law into your own hands and killed so many innocent people!

Frollo: I did what I had to do for the City of Paris. Gypsies are vermin and they only deserve eternal damnation.

Lola: The only person who deserves Eternal Damnation is you Frollo. You have broken every commandment in God's Book and more. You attacked Notre Dame and that is the ultimate betrayal against God and his son Jesus Christ! You are just as bad as the Devil Himself!

Frollo: (Enraged) How dare you!?

Lola kicked him in the face and he got up and she and Frollo got into a powerful and savage sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere as they clashed and all the buildings in Paris were set on fire. The fight escalated rapidly into an all out war and an epic conflagration that made the Great Chicago Fire seem like a small campfire in comparison. The fire was so strong that it turned all of Paris into a raging firestorm. King Louis XII saw the fire and knew something was going on.

King Louis XII: Something is majorly wrong. Get my horse ready!

Guard: Yes sire!

Lola and Frollo were really going at it and they were not giving up. But Lola then got the drop on him and slashed him in the face.

Lola: That was for killing Quasimodo's mother 20 years ago!

Quasimodo heard Lola say that and now he knows that Frollo is nothing but a black-hearted monster murderer with absolutely no conscience.

Quasimodo pushed a beam over the edge and it smashed into Frollo's carriage. Varie blasted ladders with lightning and the soldiers that climbed them fell into the river. Phoebus punched a soldier in the mouth and knocked out most of his teeth.

Varie slashed most of Frollo's men apart and they were turned into piles of blood and guts. Soldiers came at her and Varie skewered them with her sword through their heads and killed them instantly. The body count was continuing to rise. Lola was gonna make sure that Frollo pays for everything that he has done. King Louis XII arrived and he saw the fight and the epic inferno.

King Louis XII: My lord.

Guard: Sire look there.

Lola and Frollo were still clashing.

Lola: You killed hundreds of innocent people and destroyed peoples homes just to satisfy your own twisted vendetta on Gypsies! They are people too!

Frollo: Gypsies are worthless unholy demons! They only deserve death!

Lola: You're the only one that deserves death you murderer!

King Louis XII: I think I've seen enough here. Guards arrest Frollo.

Guard: Yes sire.

The guards went to Frollo and slapped the cuffs on him.

Frollo: Unhand me at once!

Lola: You will now pay for your crimes Frollo.

After Frollo was taken away a full scale investigation was launched and they found out that he has done all kinds of unspeakable atrocities to the entirety of the city of Paris. He was sentenced to death by guillotine. Varie was his executioner.

Varie: May God have mercy on your worthless soul.

She dropped the blade and it slashed off his head and killed him instantly.

They won. The simulation ended and they came out and we cheered wildly for them.

Jared: Lola you were a true angel of justice in there.

Lola: Thanks Jared.

Lana: Way to go sis!

Lola: Thanks.

Me: Lets do 2 more exercises.

Brittney: Okay. I have just the one. Goths of Darkness lets head in.

They went in and the Simulator activated and they found themselves in Endsville on Halloween night. Even though it was only 17 days away.

Brittney: We're in Endsville.

Mandy: Oh no. This Halloween was a terrible night. But we did get the most candy from it.

Lucy: What happened back then?

Mandy: We went to stop the nefarious Jack O'Lantern, the pumpkin head prankster.

Brittney: I've heard about him. He was a bad prankster that was just as bad as Luan on April Fools Day.

Grim: Yep. That's right. Billy asked me why they pull tricks on Halloween and I told him that it was my fault.

Shannon: What happened?

Grim: Well it all started a long time ago.

FLASHBACK

Endsville was just a small little village back in the 17th century and it was a pleasant little community.

Grim: (Narrating) It was here in Endsville when it was just a tiny village. Now every village had its problems and Jack was Endsville's problem. Now Jack was a pleasant guy. It's just that he had this one weakness: He loved pulling pranks like Luan on April Fools Day.

Jack turned the arrow pointing to Endsville the wrong way and a traveller followed it and fell off a cliff. Jack was a funny guy that had orange hair and he had a 17th Century clothing set on. He walked into a tavern and slammed the top half of the door into a waiter and the bottom half of the door into another man.

Grim: Now everybody loves a good laugh every now and then. But the problem with Jack was that he just didn't know when to stop.

He taps a mans shoulder and he looks and saw no one there. Jack took a feather and tickled him and he laughed like a little girl. He saw no one there again. Jack unscrewed the cap off the salt shaker and the man poured all the salt in his soup. Essentially ruining it. Which made his face boil with rage. Jack had a saw and he caused the chair to break. A kid walked up behind him and kicked him in the back. The camera shows his back and it had a sign on him that said "Kick me, I'm Stupid" on it. Jack walked away and he stepped on an antler trophy and it stabbed the waiter in the top half of the door in the crotch and he screamed in pain.

Grim: Rumor had it that he would stay up through the night inventing new tricks. Then he'd laugh himself to sleep.

Jack invented wind-up novelty chattering teeth and he was asleep and laughing in his sleep.

Grim: Till the townspeople couldn't take it no more.

The citizens were outraged and they were in an angry mob armed with pitchforks and torches. At the Town Hall they had a very sinister plan.

Grim: So they devised a prank of their own that would teach Jack a lesson once and for all! They sent a prank gift to the queen and signed it from Jack.

They made a present for the queen and made it from Jack.

Grim: Now everyone knew that the queen had no sense of humor but she did love to receive gifts. Especially candy. But when she opened her gift from Jack, well the rest is history.

She fell for the snakes in the candy jar trick and she was mad.

Grim: Jack had to be taught a lesson.

She sent her guard out to kill Jack and he hacked him in the back with a hatchet.

Grim: That's when I made the scene.

Grim arrived back then and said that it was his time.

Grim: Well it was his time. But the guy refused to go.

Jack slammed the door in his face. Grim appeared inside and he was ready for him. But Jack had his feather ready for him.

Grim: I underestimated his power.

He tickled Grim and he laughed.

Jack then took Grim's scythe.

Grim: He then took me scythe. He wanted to strike a bargain so he could keep on playing pranks for all eternity. If I granted him eternal life he would give me back my scythe.

Lucy: Did you give it to him?

Grim: Well I had no choice. I granted him eternal life. But the Grim Reaper does not like being tricked. So I decided that Jack would not be showing his face around town again. Ever!

After granting him immortality, Grim then slashed Jack's head off.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Laney: You cut his head off?

Grim: Yep.

Brittney: Well he deserved it. What a menace.

Grim: Agreed. But that's not the end of it.

FLASHBACK 2

Grim: I heard that Jack got himself a pumpkin and he wears it as his new head.

Jack replaced his head with a pumpkin.

Grim: Time passed and so did the story of Jack O'Lantern. It is said that he still lives in that old house. Untouched by time.

The centuries passed and his house on that old hill still stands to this day.

Grim: Trapped by an ever-changing world that does not understand him. Every Halloween night, Jack emerges with a sack full of tricks and he plays terrible pranks on the people of Endsville.

He left his home and put a whoopee cushion underneath a coffin as it was being lowered down at a funeral. It farted and the people were both laughing and crying at the same time while Jack smiled maliciously from the shadows.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Grim: So that's why people trick on Halloween.

Lucy: Gasp!

Shannon: That is a monster. He needs to be removed from life forever.

Brittney: I couldn't agree more. Goths of Darkness lets smash a pumpkin!

Goths: YEAH!

They went to the heart of the city and saw Jack and Billy head out of the house.

Brittney: (Whispering) We have to follow them. Come on.

They followed them to a pumpkin patch.

Billy: So where are your friends Jack? All I see around here are just a bunch of stupid pumpkins.

Jack: Patience my boy. Here they come.

Jack used Grim's scythe and cut a hole in the clouds and a portal opened up.

Jack: Permit me to introduce you to my friends.

Hundreds of ghosts came out of the portal.

Jack: With the Grim Reapers Scythe at my side, Chaos will reign! Be free spirits of the underworld! Take these pumpkins for bodies and live again! Together we will rule the night and take our revenge on the people of Endsville! Now it's our turn to walk the streets while the people of Endsville cower in their homes! The Sun will never rise again and it will be Halloween every night forever! (Malevolent Laughter)

Brittney: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Jack saw us and he was ready to fight.

Brittney fired a blast of black magic and all the spirits went back to the underworld.

Mandy: Not this time Jack.

Brittney: You should've died 400 years ago and now we'll finish what Grim had started.

Jack: Not if these two people you know have anything to say about it.

A red light came out of the portal and a blob of silver came out. It was ATROCITUS and RIOT!

Shannon: Atrocitus and Riot!

Atrocitus: That's right. How nice to see you again.

Venom: Carlton Drake?!

Riot: That's right, Brock!

Venom: But how...

Riot: Jack O Lantern appeared in Royal York in order to get revenge on the Grim Reaper. He stole his scythe and decided to revive a few people to help him.

Venom: And you're one of those people, right?

Riot: Of course. Now I can get revenge on you for the destruction of the Life Foundation!

Venom: You're blaming us for the Life Foundation's destruction?!

Riot: Yes! Everything was fine until you, J.D. Knudson, and those traitorous symbiotes ruined everything!

Venom: What are you going to do?

Riot: What do you think?! (gets hit by a clay hammer from Clayface)

Clayface: I think it's time you started singing a different tune! (to Venom) You should probably go help the others.

Venom: Why? We can take Riot.

Clayface: I know. But things are about to get really loud.

Venom (gets it): Oh. I see. Gotcha. (goes to help the others)

Clayface pulled out a boom box and he cranked up the volume and Luna's hardcore singing was heard as it was hurting Riot.

Clayface just pinned Riot down with a street lamp.

Riot: This won't hold me for long.

Clayface: I know. If you're going to sing, then what you need is a back up band. Hit it, Luna!

Luna: You got it, dude! (plays her hard rock music, causing Riot to scream in pain)

Riot: TOO LOUD!

Clayface: What? You want Luna to play turn up the volume? Ok! (Luna turns up the volume)

Suddenly a red laser hit him and it exploded.

They saw Bleez and Eion arrive.

Brittney: Bleez, Eion!

Eion: Yep. I've been wanting a crack at Atrocitus.

Laney: I'll face Riot.

Brittney: I'll take Jack.

Eion faced Atrocitus and kicked him in the face and fired a blast of fire at him and it burned him. Bleez fired Lasers from her ring and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Eion: I didn't want to do this but I have to.

Eion put on her Red Lantern Ring and said the oath.

Eion: With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red, We fill mens souls with Darkest Dread; And twist your minds to pain and hate; We'll burn you all, That is your fate!

Eion became a Red Lantern and she went at Atrocitus and plunged her hand into his chest and ripped his beating heart out and right in front of our own eyes she ate it.

Brittney: Oh that is wicked.

Lucy: Wicked.

Wednesday: His heart must be tasty.

Laney: That is disgusting. But he deserves it.

Nicole sealed Atrocitus into the Book of Vile Darkness from the Control Room.

Laney pulled off the Riot Symbiote and Carlton Drake was separated from him. Laney then put the Symbiote in its capsule and closed it.

Laney: You will pay for everything you've done Carlton.

She beamed him into the Moon Prison where he will stay forever.

Brittney punched Jack in the stomach and knocked him down and then she beamed him to the Moon Prison as well.

The spirits went back to the Underworld.

The Goths of Darkness won.

The simulator ended and they left and we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Way to go guys!

Brittney: Thanks dad.

Laney: That was awesome!

Eion: It sure was. That's why I only use my Red Lantern Powers only when needed. I eat peoples hearts.

Everyone: EW!

Lana: That was disgusting.

Me: Ooh I haven't done one like this in a good while. Varie, lets do an evil Sasuke exercise.

Varie: Now you're talking hon.

Me: Lets do it.

Vince: Go get him partner!

Me: With pleasure.

Rachel: This is gonna be good.

Me: It always is Rach.

We went into the Simulator and it activated and we found ourselves in The Final Valley and we saw Naruto fighting Sasuke. He had a Chidori ready and he was about to skewer Naruto with it.

Me: Oh no you don't!

We fly toward him at a blazing speed.

Sasuke: This is as far as you go loser. Now die and burn in Hell!

Just as he was about to skewer him, I kicked him in the face with devastating force and send him crashing into the rock cliff.

CRASH!

Sasuke got up and he saw us.

Sasuke: This was none of your business!

Me: I just made it my business Uchiha.

Sasuke: Why did you come here?

Me: Why else? To kill you!

Sasuke was enraged when he heard me say that.

Sasuke: What did you just say to me!?

Me: You heard me or is your brain dead from all that talk about power?

Varie: You're gonna pay for everything your clan has done over the centuries Sasuke.

Me: And we're gonna make sure that we send you off to the darkness of Hell where you belong.

Sasuke: Not if I take you all with me!

Me: So be it and just for the record we won't be holding back. Varie I'll take him first and then you.

Varie: Okay.

Me: Sasuke your time has come.

(Gohan's Anger theme plays)

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

My power was unleashed as lightning flickered and flashed all over the area and the ground was shaking violently as my power increased at an accelerated rate. Lightning struck everywhere and my power was now unleashed.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

In a massive flash of golden yellow light I transformed into a Super Angel 10,000. My power level was unbelievable. The light was so bright and intense that it could be seen all over the 5 Great Nations. My energy was so strong that Tobi felt it and he died in an instant. When the light faded I was in my Super Angel 10,000 form. The level of my power was incredible.

Me: Get ready Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan dies today and the road to Salvation starts now.

I snap my fingers and Itachi appeared and I slashed his head off with blinding speed and killed him in an instant. When Sasuke saw this he was enraged. I took his goal away from him in the blink of a cosmic eye.

Me: Now it's your turn Sasuke. You're dead.

I teleported and kicked him in the face and send him crashing through the statue of Madara Uchiha.

BOOM!

The statue fell onto him and buried him. He arose from the rubble and he was growling and I kicked him in the stomach and he belched up a huge amount of blood. I punch him in the face and kick him in the chest and punch him in the back. I then kick him in the face and send him crashing into a rock wall.

Me: If this is all you're made of Sasuke, it's absolutely pathetic.

Sasuke got up and he was growling in intense rage!

Sasuke: I HATE YOU!

My aura flared up to an intense power.

Me: You can hate me all you want but all you're doing is just making me more powerful.

Sasuke: You will pay for saying that and face a true elite!

He dashed at me and tried to punch and kick at me with huge speed and I dodged all his attacks with incredible speed. Then he kicked at me and I teleported and he tried to find me.

Me: I'm over here.

He saw me and I dashed and appeared standing on top of his head. He tried to grab me and I teleport and punch him in the stomach with devastating force and he belched up a huge amount of blood and I dealt him a deadly uppercut.

Sasuke was skidding on the water and he was enraged to a powerful degree.

Me: Just look at you Sasuke. You are just as pathetic as the rest of your clan. You are no elite. You are just an extremely low grade amateur.

But then when Sasuke heard me say that something snapped in him and he screamed in so much extreme rage and fury and that it was unbelievable! He then released the full extent of the Curse Mark and unleashed all of his power in a massive explosion of insane rage and fury!

I smirked at this and he went at me and he tried to attack me with everything he had. Sasuke was completely out of his mind with so much rage, hatred, madness and fury that it was far beyond all forms of human comprehension. But I dodged all of his attacks and moves like they were nothing. In the lake, Naruto was unconscious. But then something awoke in him and he underwent a massive change. He woke up and he was enveloped in a massive blinding white light and a massive vortex of darkness exploded out of him and went high into the sky. His power was rising at an astronomical rate. Me and Sasuke were too focused on fighting to look. Out in space the vortex of Darkness took the form of a huge owl and it had the planet of the Shinobi in its talons. It drew in the souls of all the evil ninjas that were killed over the centuries and they were drawn into it and destroyed and all the knowledge and skills of them flowed into the dark owl. The dark owl went back into the planet and became a dome of black and purple fire. It faded and Naruto was now forever changed. He had a black version of Piccolo's clothes and he had black angel wings with black and purple fire feathers. He had black fire owl horns on his head and owl tail feathers. On the back of his shirt was the kanji for Namikaze Avenger.

ナミカゼ復讐者

He also had the kanji for "The Only Good Uchiha is A Dead Uchiha" on it.

唯一の優しい人はデッド・ウチハです。

Naruto had a tattoo on his left arm that was the Kanji for Wisdom of The Owl.

オオカミの知恵

Naruto: I feel amazing. Now it's personal.

Naruto flew over to the fight with me and Sasuke.

I punch Sasuke in the face and Naruto swooped in and kicked him in the face with incredible force.

It sent him crashing into the cliff wall with incredible force.

Me: Varie you want to crack at him?

Varie: With pleasure.

She went Super Angel 4 and she went at Sasuke and kicked him in the face and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

She backed away and we stood ready for him. Sasuke was badly beaten up and he wasn't gonna last much longer.

Me: It's over for you Sasuke. Your clan will never be welcome here on this planet ever again.

Naruto: That's right. Your clan killed my mom and dad and now you will pay for it.

Sasuke: I thought you were done for loser!

Naruto: You're the one who's done for Sasuke. And you're also the Dead Last Loser and you don't deserve to be a shinobi.

Me: And another thing Sasuke, when will you ever learn that you don't stand a chance against us. We're far more powerful than you ever will be in 100,000,000 lifetimes.

Sasuke was growling in extreme rage when he heard me say that.

Varie: We've wasted enough of our time already with you.

Me: You're not even a challenge to us anymore. You're just a worthless little arrogant little punk that acts big when he's actually a small little creature with a huge ego.

Sasuke: I'll show you!

Sasuke then charged up a Chidori to maximum power.

Me: Then we will make sure that you join the rest of your clan in Hell.

I charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me: KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEEE!

Sasuke ran at us.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Red Kamehameha Wave at Sasuke and he jabbed the energy wave and it exploded in his face with incredible power.

In the Leaf, Lady Tsunade was doing her paperwork when suddenly without warning the shockwave from the massive explosion shook the land and shattered all the windows in the village.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The massive explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it rattled the entirety of the 5 Great Nations and a huge mushroom cloud could be seen for miles. When the smoke cleared, the entire Final Valley was now reduced to nothing more than a smoldering crater and there was nothing left of it. Sasuke was completely vaporized in the explosion. There was nothing left of him.

Naruto: Sasuke is gone. I can sense it.

Me: Yes, Sasuke's energy signal has completely disappeared. He's dead.

Naruto: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Varie: You said it.

Me: Yep. Give the Devil my regards when you see him Sasuke and tell all your clan members except for your mother to go (Censored) themselves.

We went back to the Leaf Village and we saw the villagers cleaning up all the glass from the damaged buildings. We checked in with Lady Tsunade and reported everything.

Me: And that's it Lady Hokage.

Lady Tsunade: I see. That little monster deserved to die. Naruto I'm so happy you killed him. You are being promoted to Special Jonin.

Naruto: Thanks Aunt Tsunade. I can never forgive the Uchiha Clan for killing my mom and dad. They deserved to die. The only exception is Mikoto Uchiha. She didn't deserve to die.

Shizune: I know Naruto.

Sakura came in and she was not happy. She was about to slap Naruto but he grabbed her arm.

Naruto: Sakura listen to me and calm down!

Sakura: No you murderer! You killed my Sasuke!

Me: Sakura stop it now! You've got to calm down and let us explain. Instead we'll show you.

Naruto showed Sakura everything that happened and that there was no other choice but to kill Sasuke. He was never gonna listen to reason and he was gonna kill Naruto. Sasuke was pure evil amplified 20,000% and he was gonna kill anyone that got in his way. She also saw Naruto's parents and how they were killed by a Rogue Uchiha and how they killed Itachi and showed Sakura the Uchiha and the crimes they have committed over the centuries. Naruto also saved Sakura from bullies, saved her from drowning in the Land of Tea and saved her from Gaara during the Invasion. Sakura then realized that everything she saw from Naruto's memories was all true and everything about Sasuke was a total lie. She broke down crying and hugged Naruto.

Sakura: Naruto! I'm so sorry! I was so wrong!

Naruto: I know Sakura and I forgive you. You weren't yourself and I was doing my best to help you. Because I love you Sakura and nothing can change that.

Sakura: Oh Naruto!

They kissed and it was awesome.

Me: Way to go bro.

Naruto: Thanks bro.

Me: Now we got to remove some traitors from the equation.

In the stadium everyone was wearing red as this was part of a tradition. Red means that Traitors are gonna get executed. We executed Koharu, Homura, Danzo, The Former Civilian Council and Sakura's former parents. She severed her ties to her parents for the way they treated her and she made her name from now on Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze.

The simulation ended and we left after I merged everyone's counterparts with everyone on Earth.

Everyone cheered for us.

Vince: Way to go partner!

Me: Thanks partner.

Varie: We sure showed them.

Me: We sure did.

Aylene: We're gonna go down to the heart of the City for another spree of Humiliation on the Griffin's.

Me: Awesome!

* * *

In the heart of the city we were ready for another fun spree of Humiliation on the Griffin's.

Me: Hello idiots.

Bad Lois: Shut up loser!

Me: Sticks and stones. Now lets have the torture begin.

Lincoln: You start since it's your birthday.

Me: Okay. I've been wanting to try this one.

I pull out a red container and it had a bunch of little black pebbles.

Me: These are Tornado Seeds.

Lola: I saw those on one of my favorite cartoons and it was funny.

Me: Yep. Just add water.

I put one in front of Bad Lois and pulled out a water gun.

Me: Here it comes.

I squirt the seed and a tornado appears and spins Bad Lois in rapid motion and it was making her spin so fast that it was unbelievable. When it stopped 5 minutes later she was Really Green around the gills and then she projectile vomited everywhere.

Lincoln: That...Was...AWESOME!

Joe S.: Yeah! That was funny.

Jared: I got something. Heidi make me throw up.

Heidi: But dad I can't do that.

Jared: I know but I want this to happen to Peter too.

Heidi: Well since you put it that way all right. We're gonna Dissect frogs.

Jared then turned green around the gills and his stomach grumbled.

Jared: Uh oh!

Jared then projectile vomited a massive stream of vomit and it went all over Peter.

Peter: Oh that is... (PROJECTILE VOMITS)

We laugh at that.

Me: That was awesome guys!

Jimmy N.: I got something.

Jimmy fired his shrink ray and shrunk their mouths to the size of mice mouths.

Peter: (Squeaky voice) What have you done to me!?

Me: Made your mouths squeaky! (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan.

Jonny: I got something.

Me: Go for it Jonny.

Jonny walked up to them.

Jonny: Watch this you bad parents.

LOUD CRUNCH!

Jonny cracked his knuckles really loudly and they hurt the Griffin's ears really badly than they already are.

Peter: (Screams in Pain) That hurts!

Eddy: (Laughs) Way to go Jonny!

Lincoln: Hey here's something!

Lincoln handed me a box full of something.

Me: Dehydrated boulders. Just add water. Cool.

I take a dropper and put it on a little boulder and held it up and the boulder grew into a big one and I threw it and it hit Bad Lois and crushed her.

SMASH!

Linka: OOOHH! That's gonna hurt.

Wile E. Coyote came and he was in a lot of bandages and he had a sign on him that said "Now she knows how I feel".

Me: Funny. (Something beeps) Uh oh.

I pull out my Digivice and it showed a compass revealing a digital disturbance.

Me: Uh oh. We have a Digital disturbance and it's coming from that computer store.

We saw a bright light coming from it and we heard screaming.

Me: Something is going on.

We go into the store and saw 6 more kids on the floor.

Nico: Hey it's my friends.

We met Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Joe.

Nico: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Joe!

Tai: Nico!

Matt: It's great to see you man.

Nico: You too.

Sora T.: Glad you're doing great.

Mimi: You sure look like you're doing fine.

We introduce ourselves.

Tai: Awesome. It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: Same here Tai.

We went back to the house and got ready for the entertainment.

* * *

Vince: Now as you all know it's J.D.'s birthday and we have an awesome show for you all. First up is Lily.

Lily came onto the stage.

Lily: For the first song I'm going to sing my favorite Under the Sea.

Me: That's one of my favorites.

The song began and the room changed into the beauty of the ocean floor.

Lily: (Singing Divinely)

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

(Yeah)

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea

We saw all kinds of marine life and even all of Atlantica. Morgana came and she was going to finish what Ursula started. Frightwig went and beat up Morgana and snapped her neck.

We cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Lola: That was so cool!

Varie: It sure was.

Vince: Yep. Next up is Lucy Loud.

Lucy: Thank you. My song is This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Me: I've known that song for years.

Lucy: I had a feeling you did.

The song began and the room became pitch black and scary and a scary pumpkin appeared in fire.

Lucy: (Singing with monsters)

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[SIAMESE SHADOW]

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[GHOSTS]

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[CORPSE CHORUS]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[VAMPIRES]

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[MAYOR]

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[CORPSE CHORUS]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

[WEREWOLF]

Aren't you scared?

[WITCHES]

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[HANGING TREE]

Everybody scream, everbody scream

[HANGED MEN]

In our town of Halloween!

[CLOWN]

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[SECOND GHOUL]

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

[OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[CORPSE CHORUS]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[PARENT CORPSES]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

[CORPSE CHORUS]

In this town

[MAYOR]

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[CORPSE CHORUS]

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[EVERYONE]

La la la la-la la [Repeat]

We cheered wildly. It was awesome.

Me: AWESOME!

Lincoln: That was amazing!

Clyde: It sure was buddy.

Vince: Next up is Laney Loud.

Laney: Thanks Vince. My song is Love is A Song that Never Ends.

Me: I've known that song for years from the movie Bambi.

The song played and it turned into a beautiful forest loaded with all kinds of beautiful creatures.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Love is a song that never ends

Life may be swift and fleeting

Hope may die yet love's beautiful music

Comes each day like the dawn

Love is a song that never ends

One simple theme repeating

Like the voice of a heavenly choir

Love's sweet music flows on

We cheered wildly.

Lana: That was awesome!

Me: Great job Laney!

Laney: Thank you guys.

Vince: That was great Laney. Next is Lola.

Lola: My song is I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan.

Me: That's one of my favorites.

The song played and it turned into the training field in China back 1500 years ago.

Lola: (Singing Divinely with the men)

Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns.

Did they send me daughters

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within.

Once you find your center

You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue.

Somehow I'll make a man

Out of you.

Chien-po: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me

Ling: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Mushu: This guy's got them scared to death

Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Chien-po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

[men] BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

[men] BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

[men] BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us

'til the Huns arrive.

Heed my every order

And you might survive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man

Out of you?

[men] BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

[men] BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

[men] BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

[everyone] BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Hoo-ah!

Lynn and Lincoln demonstrated awesome martial arts moves and it was amazing.

We cheered wildly.

Me: Great job Lola!

Varie: That was awesome!

Rachel: It sure was.

Vince: That was amazing Lola. Next up is Lori and Bobby.

Lori: Me and Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear are gonna be singing A Whole New World from Aladdin.

Me: That is an awesome song! I've know that one for years.

The song began and the room became the skies above Agrabah.

(Bobby:) I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

you last let your heart decide

(Bobby:)I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

(Bobby:)A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

(Lori:)A whole new world

A dazzling place i never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now i'm in a whole new world

With you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you.

(Lori:)Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(Lori:) A whole new world

(Bobby:) Don't you dare close your eyes

(Lori:) A hundred thousand things to see

(Bobby:) Hold your breath- it gets better

(Lori:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(Bobby:) A whole new world

(Lori:) Every turn a surprise

(Bobby:) With new horizons to pursue

(Lori:) Every moment red letter

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(Bobby:) A whole new world

(Lori:) A whole new world

(Bobby:)That's where we'll be

(Lori:) That's where we'll be

(Bobby:) A thrilling chase

(Lori:) A wondrous place

(Both:) For you and me

(Bobby:) A whole new world

(Lori:) Every turn a surprise

(Bobby:) With new horizons to pursue

(Lori:) Every moment gets better

We saw Lori and Bobby flying through the clouds and it was amazing.

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: That was awesome!

Roxanne: Way to go mom and dad!

Lydia: That was amazing!

Rachel: You guys rocked!

Lori: Thanks everyone.

Vince: There you have it partner. Happy birthday J.D.

Everyone: Happy Birthday J.D.

Me: Thank you so much guys. You all made this the most awesome 16th Birthday ever!

We wrapped up the party and went to see Maria.

Me: Hey Maria. How are you feeling?

Maria: Still sore but Kal says I'll make a full recovery.

Me: Well that's a good sign. I brought you some food from my party.

I hand her a plate of some of our food.

Maria: Thanks J.D. Sorry I missed your party.

Me: I know. But I understand because you're in the infirmary.

Maria: Thank you J.D. and happy 16th Birthday.

Me: Thanks Maria and you're welcome.

I left.

It was an awesome party to remember.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Happy Birthday to Me! I turned 31 in real life. I wanted to do a chapter for my birthday. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for it. Thanks for that man. I wanted to do some of my favorite Disney Songs that I've known since I was a little boy in this. I used Mulan, Aladdin, Bambi, The Little Mermaid and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Nico wanted me to do the Jack O'Lantern part as a chapter by fast-forwarding to Halloween 17 days from now. But I decided to do a simulation for it on my birthday. We have an awesome saga planned and it's gonna be awesome. No spoilers now. But with Halloween right around the corner I figured it would be perfect. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	477. One Man's Hatred on Mutants

The chapter opens with a shot of the city skyline.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York. And it looks like it's calm peaceful and uneventful day.

KABOOM!

An explosion blew a building apart and the camera turned and saw Team Loud Phoenix Storm, The X-Men, The Avengers and the Justice League fighting huge robots and they were trying to kill the mutants.

Narrator: OH NO! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BY BOLIVAR TRASK'S SENTINELS!

Edzilla: ED SMASH MUTANT HATING ROBOTS!

Colossus: Lets use our combo Ed.

Edzilla: Got it.

They jumped high into the air and came down like a burning meteor entering the planets Atmosphere.

Colossus and Ed: SUPER METEOR SLAM!

They slammed into the ground and a massive shockwave explosion blasted apart some of the Sentinels to smithereens.

Colossus: That was awesome!

Edzilla: Ed smashed!

William, Carmen and Maria were firing water, lightning and fire blasts at the Sentinels. Shorting them out and melting them.

Carmen: I'm glad you've fully recovered, sis.

Maria: I am too, Carmen. I don't know why I didn't turn into my water form before that Mutant Bear attacked me.

Wlliam: I guess it's because you were too frightened.

Maria: I guess so.

Izzy: Lets get them Tentomon.

Tentomon: You got it Izzy. (Echoing) SUPER SHOCKER!

He fired a blast of electricity and shorted them out.

Lisa fired some lasers from her newly built proton laser blasters she built with her powers out of the scrap metal parts of the Sentinels.

Lisa: Izzy it is an honor to work with the smartest member of the first Digidestined.

Izzy: Thank you Lisa.

Panda King with firing fireballs and fireworks at them and the Winter Soldier was using his speed and agility to destroy the Sentinels.

Panda King: Lets use our Combo.

Winter Soldier: You got it Panda King.

Panda King fired a blast of fire and Winter Soldier threw an ice bomb.

Winter Soldier and Panda King: WINTER FLAME WIND!

The ice bomb exploded and the fire became a blue fireball and had an endothermic force and it froze the Sentinels in place and Winter Soldier kicked them and shattered them into a million pieces.

Panda King: Never again will you mess with the honor and love of all mutants.

Ben: It's hero time.

He became Goop.

Ben: (Jellied voice) GOOP!

Me: A Polymorph from the planet Viscosia.

Goop: That's right. Watch this.

He threw blobs of himself at the Sentinels and they dissolved.

Me: Your gel is like acid.

Goop: Cool huh?

Me: It sure is. Let me see here.

I go Ultimate J.D. and activate Goop's powers.

Me: Goop!

I throw blobs of acid and they dissolved the Sentinels as well.

Me: Awesome. Let me try something else.

I activate Spittor's powers.

Me: SPITTOR!

I had a Scalpasc's powers.

I vomit a powerful torrent of high pressure water from my mouth and it shorted out some of the Sentinels and they exploded.

Goop: That was awesome!

Me: It was.

Robin was throwing Birdarangs and Gambit was throwing card bombs.

Robin: They just keep on coming!

Gambit: No kidding.

Robin: Lets use our combo on them Remy.

Gambit: You got it.

Robin threw a bunch of birdarangs and Gambit threw a bunch of card bombs.

Robin and Gambit: FIREBALL CARD BIRDS!

They combined and became a huge flock of firebirds and they went through several Sentinels and they exploded.

KRABOOOOOOMMM!

Robin: That was awesome!

Gambit: It sure was.

Lori and her kids fired a huge blast of wind and blew the Sentinels away into the lake where they shorted out and exploded.

KRABOOOOMMMM!

Lydia: That was literally amazing!

Roxanne: It sure was!

Lori: We literally blew them away!

Superman was firing lasers at the Sentinels and Cyclops fired his laser visor and Lincoln fired lightning blasts.

Lincoln: They just keep on coming!

Superman: Where are they all coming from?

Me: I think I know. (Points to a building) Over there!

We saw the Sentinels coming out of a tall skyscraper and they were not stopping.

Me: Lets go!

We go to the building.

Bolivar Trask was watching the fight on a screen.

A fiery explosion blasted down his door and we came in.

Cyclops came in and pinned him down.

Cyclops had Trask pinned down.

Trask: What are you waiting for? End it! (Cyclops pauses) END IT! What's stopping you? Oh, but I forgot. You X Men are above killing, am I right?

Cyclops: We're not going to kill you, Trask. But we're not going to save you either.

Trask: Save me? From what?

Me: (Offscreen) From me!

I arrive.

Me: Bolivar Trask, I presume?

Bolivar Trask: That's right. You mutant scum are a menace to our planet! I built the Sentinels to hunt all of you scum down and kill ALL of you!

Cyclops: You're a monster Trask! Mutants are people just like everyone else and we believe that we can coexist with everyone else!

Bolivar Trask (to the X Men): Magneto's biggest mistake was ever allowing you all to live, X Men!

Me: If you ask me Trask, letting you live was the biggest mistake ever. You don't deserve to be a member of Earth or the Human Race.

Nico: That's right! The only person that was ever being allowed to live is you Bolivar! Mutants are people too and they have a right to live and protect everyone they care about and love with all their hearts! Something a twisted and warped freak like you could never understand!

Trask: Well then. If I go down, you're all going down with me to Hell! (activates the Sentinels)

Winter Soldier (gets his gun out): I just hope we can make use of whatever remains of these creeps.

Suddenly the Sentinels started shorting out and they all exploded all over the place and all the Sentinels all over the city exploded.

Trask: What have you all done!?

Izzy and Lisa came in.

Izzy: We stopped your precious Sentinels with a computer virus I created.

* * *

20 minutes earlier.

Lisa, Izzy and Tentomon came into the building and were hiding out of sight from the security cameras.

Izzy: Our best chance at destroying the Sentinels is to upload a computer virus of my creation into the main computer and destroy them all at the source.

Lisa: That's genius.

Tentomon: I'll distract them long enough for you to upload the virus Izzy.

Izzy: Thanks Tentomon. Go get them.

Tentomon then Digivolved.

Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to...

He became the insect Champion Digimon, Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon: (Echoing) KABUTERIMON!

He went at the sentinels and flew past them and shattered them.

Kabuterimon: (Echoing) ELECTRO SHOCKER!

He fired a ball of lightning at the Sentinels and blew them apart.

Kabuterimon: It's all clear Izzy.

Izzy: Thanks Kabuterimon.

They went into the control room and Izzy plugged his computer into the main computer and typed in a programming algorithm.

Lisa: This virus is brilliant.

Izzy: Thanks Lisa. Lets hope it works.

He pressed enter and the program uploaded into the computer.

When it was done the virus was in the computer.

Izzy: Package has been delivered.

The computer started shorting out and in just a few minutes the whole thing exploded.

KABOOM!

Izzy: Prodigious!

Lisa: Indeed. That was clever thinking.

Izzy: Thank you.

They went to catch up to us.

* * *

Present Time

Trask: NO! I'm ruined!

Me: You're washed up Trask and your days of terrorizing the Mutants with your hatred are finished forever.

Trask: What're you gonna do? Throw me in the Antarctica prison?

Me: Nope. Not the Moon Prison either. Something much worse.

Cyclops: Wait J.D. Senator Kelly is also in cahoots with him.

Me: Okay. Thanks Scott. You both will be in good company when you go there.

Spiderman tied him up.

We go to Senator Kelly's office and blast in.

Senator Kelly (scared): The X Men?! You're all alive! Thank the Lord, it's a miracle.

Colossus (grabs Senator Kelly): Oh, it will be a miracle, Senator. If you can survive what we have planned for you!

Me: Senator Kelly, you're under arrest for crimes against Mutants and Humans.

Senator Kelly and Bolivar Trask were sentenced to eternity in our newest space prison: The Neptune Prison for Traitors. It's a city-size space prison that is floating above the clouds of the planet Neptune. At 2,793,000,000 miles away from the sun and 2,700,000,000 miles away from Earth, it's called the Alcatraz of Neptune. If a prison escape happens, it would be completely impossible because Neptune has an extremely poisonous atmosphere and the winds in the clouds blow at 1,500 miles per hour and they would flash-freeze in an instant because of temperatures at -353 degrees Fahrenheit. The methane and ammonia clouds would suffocate anyone outside. So the people have to have special breathing equipment outside the prison walls. The station is powered by the clouds of Neptune's atmosphere and it turns the hydrogen and helium in Neptune's clouds into power for the station. Which helps it float. (Think of Cloud City in Bespin on Star Wars V)

Back on Earth we were watching TV.

News Reporter: And a major miracle has happened for all humans and Mutants. Mutants and Humans can now coexist with each other. Dr. Hank McCoy A.K.A. the Beast has become an ambassador for Mutants and is representing them in a big alliance with humans. With Trask and his co-conspirators behind bars in a faraway prison on Neptune, the world of Mutants is now going to be a safer place for them.

Me: Well guys Mutants and Humans can now live together.

Wolverine: They sure can J.D.

Professor X: We still have problems to deal with our enemies when that time comes.

Lincoln: Don't worry Charles. When that time comes, we will be ready for them.

Narrator: And so once again the Day is saved, thanks to the combined forces of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, The X-Men, The Justice League and The Avengers.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

The Sentinels were an interesting bunch of robots that went after the mutants in the Animated Series of X-Men. They had a somewhat resemblance to the evil planet destroying robot Galacticus. That was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	478. Wrath of The Psycho Toys

It starts at the estate and we were fast asleep and it was a dark and stormy night. There was an eerie presence in the air and something was terribly wrong. 2 unknown figures made their way to the Estate.

They went into the estate and as quietly as possible. Chucky snuck into Lincoln's room and hit him in the head with a bottle and knocked him out and tied him up. Mr. Coconuts however was a whole new different matter. He snuck up to Luan's room and went in and he snuck up to her as she was sleeping.

?: Hey, keep sleeping. Yeah, yeah. Roll over on your side. (Luan rolls over on her side) Yeah. When you wake up, you should pack up your bags and leave. Never, never come back!

Luan (wakes up): Huh?

She goes to where Mr. Coconuts is when he suddenly turned around to face her!

Mr. Coconuts: This is my house now!

Luan (scared): Aah! Oh!

Mr. Coconuts: You don't deserve to be in this house. I'm the one coming up with all the jokes. I got to support my own family. (motions to a group of dummies by the window that are apparently his family)

Luan screamed and ran out of the room with Mr. Coconuts in hot pursuit. She tried slamming the door on him but he remained intact.

Mr. Coconuts: Luan, you're cracking me up.

In Spiderman's apartment he was talking to Robbie Robertson, who was made the new President and CEO of the Daily Bugle after J. Jonah Jameson was disgraced and thrown in jail forever. Suddenly he heard Luan scream.

Spiderman: Uh-oh!

He went to the estate and saw Luan and Lincoln gone.

Me, Varie and Rachel came in.

Me: What's going on!?

Spiderman: Luan and Lincoln are gone!

We found their rooms ransacked.

Me: Boy whoever did this means business.

Varie: Yep.

Rachel: Who did this?

Luna: I don't know dude but Mr. Coconuts is gone too.

I use my ultraviolet vision and saw tiny footprints on the floor.

Me: These footprints weren't made by Circus Midgets. These were made by something else.

I saw a necklace on the floor and it was a medallion. I then recognized it and gasped in horror!

Me: (Gasp) This medallion is the Heart of Damballa!

Lucy: Gasp! The Heart of Damballa is said to transfer your soul into anyone or anything.

Me: I know only one person that has this kind of power.

We go to the computer and I pull up the information. I pull up the information on the notorious Illinois serial killer Charles Lee Ray.

Me: His name is Charles Lee Ray A.K.A. the Lakeshore Strangler.

Luna: Dude. I've heard all about him. He was rumored to have been terrorizing all of Illinois in the body of a Good Guy doll.

Lola: Those very popular toys that have been under a lot of scrutiny because of it?

Me: That's right. For the past 30 years those dolls have come under a lot of turmoil because of those rumors. But there was never any proof behind it. Only one person came into contact with this evil toy: Andy Barclay.

I pull up his info.

Lori: He's so young.

Me: This was him back in 1988. He has a really bad history with this guy that spans over 30 years. He and his mother were attacked by Chucky and because of that they tried to convince everyone that Charles Lee Ray was a Good Guy doll out for blood. But this all went south. Big Time.

Lynn: How?

Me: His mother wound up in a mental hospital and Andy was placed into the Foster Care System.

Lori: That's literally horrible.

Varie: Charles Lee Ray is a psychopathic monster.

Laney: If that's not level 22 on the scale of evil, I don't know what is.

Me: My thoughts exactly. He killed over 60 people over the course of 30 years and he will kill anyone that gets in his way. We believe that the Death Toll is higher than that.

Jimmy Neutron: This reminds me of the time where my dad's dummy Flippy came to life.

Stewie: Really?

Carl Wheezer: It's a long story.

Me: We'll have to hear it later.

Linka: So what does he want with Luan and Lincoln?

Me: My guess is their bodies and I'm willing to bet that he got Mr. Coconuts possessed by an evil force. They're going to transfer into their bodies so they can use their powers to destroy all of civilization.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Lana: Those little monsters!

Lila: I hate that doll!

Lily: Do you have a history with Charles Lee Ray, Lila?

Lila: No. But after everything that's happened and what we heard we need to destroy this monster once and for all.

Me: My thoughts exactly. And I know where he's taking them.

Lucy: Where?

Me: To the Play Pals Toy Factory in Chicago, Illinois.

Rachel: We have to stop him for good!

Me: And we will Rach. Also we're gonna need Chucky alive and show everyone in a press conference in Washington D.C. that Andy and his mother were telling the truth. Nico, Lola, Venom, Tai, Agumon, Nicole, you come with me.

Nicole: You got it dad.

Me: If I know the Childs Play movies from all those years ago then we're in serious trouble. Lets go!

We set out for the Play Pals toy factory.

* * *

Chucky and Mr. Coconuts were dragging Lincoln and Luan's knocked out bodies into the factory.

Chucky: Alright. Do you remember what we have to do after we take over these kids' bodies?

Mr. Coconuts: Of course I do. We have to meet up with this guy named Bill McLemore who'll take us to the Legion of Doom hideout.

Chucky: Glad to hear that you remember the plan! I can't wait to cause so much destruction with those superpowers!

They got ready for the ritual.

They placed their hands on their heads and began to chant the incantation.

Chucky and Mr. Coconuts: Ade due Damballa. Valinchella santeria. Oya shungo yenya macumba. Give us the power, we beg of you. (Storm clouds built over the factory and the ritual was underway) Leveau mercier du bois chio. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.

Suddenly the ritual was interrupted by a massive fiery explosion blasting a hole through the roof of the factory. Flaming debris rained down and set most of the toys and equipment on fire. We landed and Agumon was now the Dinosaur Digimon, Greymon.

Me: Charles Lee Ray, you're under arrest.

Chucky: J.D. Knudson. You will pay for everything you've done! You're a (Censored) Monster!

Tai: The only monster is you! We've had it with you! You're toast you wretched freak!

Venom: Your leadership is impressive Tai.

Tai: Thanks Venom.

Greymon: You will pay for this atrocity Chucky.

Nicole fired a blast of magic and removed the evil spirit from Mr. Coconuts and sealed it into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: You're next Chucky.

Chucky: NO! You little (Censored)! Do you realize what you all have just done!?

Me: No we don't and we don't care.

I kick Chucky in the face and send him crashing through a wall of toys.

He got out and screamed in sheer rage. He went at us and he stabbed me in the leg with a knife.

SHEEN!

My blood squirted onto his face and burned his eyes off. He screamed in pain as his eyes were dissolved.

Me: My blood is a poisonous substance that can burn anything on contact.

I pull the knife out and the blade was melted.

Chucky: Lets see how you face them too!

We got an unexpected shock when we saw all the Good Guy dolls come to life.

Greymon: What's going on!?

Me: He must've split his soul and transfer it into all of the Good Guy Dolls in the factory years ago. That monster!

Dolls: That's right. Now you will die! (Psychotic Laughter)

Me: Not a chance in Hell you (Censored) piece of (Censored) filth!

Venom: Lets use our combo Greymon.

Greymon: You got it Venom.

Venom fired a black spiderweb.

Greymon: (Echoing) NOVA BLAST!

Greymon fired a huge fireball from his mouth.

Venom and Greymon: NOVA WEB BURST!

The black web became a flaming spiderweb and it lacerated most of the dolls into flaming rubble.

Luan and Lincoln woke up.

Lincoln: (In pain) OW! My head! What hit me?

Luan: (Groans) I have the worst headache.

Nicole: Luan, Lincoln, thank goodness you two are all right.

Luan: Thanks Nicole. Where are we?

Me: (Punches a doll) You're in the Play Pals Toy factory in Chicago, Illinois and you both were kidnapped by infamous Serial Killer, Charles Lee Ray.

Luan: (Gasp) I remember now! Mr. Coconuts came to life and he knocked me out!

Nicole: He was possessed by an evil force and he and Chucky were going to transfer their souls into your bodies and use your powers to destroy the world.

Lincoln: That monster!

Nicole: I removed the evil force from Mr. Coconuts and he's back to normal.

Luan: Thanks Nicole. I'm glad you're all right Mr. Coconuts. (As Mr. Coconuts) Thanks Luan. Sorry I knocked you out and kidnapped you and Lincoln. (Normal Voice) It's okay. Lets teach this monster a lesson he will never forget!

Lincoln: You said it sis!

They joined the fight. I was slashing apart some dolls with my sword and blowing their heads off with my gun.

Me: There's so many of them!

Luan: Lets use our combo Nico!

Nico: You got it Luan.

Luan called her Claymore and Nico too and they fired a Crescent Moon energy hammer.

Luan and Nico: CRESCENT MOON TENDERIZER!

The hammer splattered the dolls blood and limbs everywhere.

Me: That was awesome!

Venom: It sure was.

Lincoln fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted them and they exploded and splattered everywhere.

Luan fired light blasts at them and burned them to pieces.

I fired fire blasts and burned them to ash. We blew them apart and burned them and Nicole sealed all the soul fragments of Chucky into the Book of Vile Darkness. We killed them all until the original Chucky was left.

Me: You're coming with us Chucky.

Chucky: Never you (Censored)!

He then somehow used telepathic powers and threw a box over and I slash it to pieces and kick him in the face and knock him out. I wrap him in a straitjacket. I saw a lump in his pocket.

Me: What's this?

I reach into his pocket and pull it out and it was a talisman with a Rooster on it. I gasped when I saw it.

Me: (Gasp) It's the Rooster Talisman!

Lincoln: That is strange.

Nicole: Oh man! I know those Talismans all too well. They are the Talismans of Shendu.

Me: I've heard legends about these Talismans. They each have specials powers that are omnipotent and their power is incredible. There are 12 of them and they each represent an animal on the Chinese Zodiac.

Lincoln: I've heard about the Chinese Zodiac.

Nico: I know that too.

Luan: What do these talismans do?

Me: They have incredible powers in one of each of them. This one, the rooster has the powers of telekinesis and even grants the user to fly.

Tai: That's really strange.

Greymon: It sure is Tai.

Venom: Yeah.

Suddenly huge explosions rang out.

Me: Uh oh! This whole place is gonna blow!

I grab Chucky and we got out of there and the whole factory exploded into a massive fireball with the power of 40 tons of Nitroglycerin.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The whole factory was gone and was now a raging fireball burning out of control.

Nico: That was a close one.

Me: It sure was.

Chucky woke up and he was infuriated.

Chucky: You (Censored) ruined everything!

Tai: And now you will pay for it!

Nicole: I have a strong feeling that Chucky's evil soul is still all over the country. Let me check.

She did so and found that he was everywhere. She sent a wave of magic and removed his soul fragments from the Good Guy Dolls all over the country and sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: It's done.

* * *

Later that day I called a press conference in Washington D.C. and it was being broadcasted nationwide.

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your activities but earlier this morning my friends Luan and her little brother Lincoln Loud were kidnapped by the evil, ruthless and notorious serial killer Charles Lee Ray that is inhabiting the body of a popular toy doll franchise called the Good Guy Dolls. Fellow citizens of the United States of America...

I walk over to a case.

Me: I give you Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler in the flesh!

I pull the tarp off of it and it showed Chucky inside a tempered glass case and he was thrashing around like mad trying to get out. He was also swearing like crazy. Everyone all over the country gasped in sheer horror. But everyone in Illinois were the ones that was most affected and they saw that everything Andy Barclay and his mother said was all true!

Me: Charles Lee Ray A.K.A. Chucky was responsible for terrorizing all of Illinois over the course of 30 years ever since 1988 and the one that he wanted above all else was the body of Andy Barclay. He wanted to transfer his soul into his body so he can be human again. He wanted his body above all others. When that didn't happen he killed anyone that got in his way. The death toll over the course of 30 years rose to 67 people. Making him one of the most dangerous psychotic serial killers in American History. The entirety of his killings were all in Illinois and he terrorized all of the state to the core. In 1988, the police were on his tail and he was mortally wounded. In a toy store as a last resort he transferred his soul into the body of a Good Guy Doll and inhabited his body. An incredible explosion destroyed his body and Andy got the doll he possessed. That's when the nightmare began and everything that happened over the course of 30 years began. After the first attack no one believed him or his mother. Until now! Charles Lee Ray senselessly and ruthlessly slaughtered and butchered 67 people with not a single shred of remorse or guilt and he terrorized the entirety of Illinois and destroyed the lives of numerous families around the country. With me is Andy Barclay himself along with his adopted sister Kyle and Andy's fiancé Nico Pierce. Andy is the primary target of Charles Lee Ray himself and Nico was possessed by Chucky until we removed a fragment of his soul from her and helped her regain her soul.

Andy took the podium.

Andy: That's right. My name is Andy Barclay and I was the intended victim of Chucky. He made everyone believe that my mother was insane, tried to ruin my military training at a military academy and also ruin several lives all over the state of Illinois. He ruined my family and my future. Not only that but he destroyed so many lives. This monster is a menace to everyone he comes into contact with. He ruined so many people and for that he must pay for everything he has done.

Me: I couldn't agree more.

Chucky: (Begging) Andy please. I was only playing.

Me: You said that before. Playtime is over! Permanently!

The entire country was shocked. We had Chucky condemned to 67 death sentences and had him executed by fire. We had flamethrowers ready and we incinerated him into ash. We burned all the Good Guy Dolls and gathered all their ashes and hurled them into the fires of the Sun. Erasing all traces of them from all of existence forever. Chucky's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness forever. The Terror of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler had been silenced forever. BURN IN HELL CHUCKY! AND STAY THERE!

Back at the estate we were glad and elated that Chucky was gone for good.

Luan: That monster is gone forever.

Lincoln: You said it Luan. He was a bad dummy! (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Lincoln.

Me: It sure was.

Tai: What really infuriates me is also the fact that Jameson wanted to smear all superheroes all over the place badly!

Me: I know. He was a parasite. Robbie is a much better boss for the Daily Bugle than Jameson was.

Linka: Yep.

Me: I have a strong feeling that there are more horror monsters out there and they have one of each of the 12 Talismans out there. We already have one and we have to be ready for them and kill anyone affiliated with Shendu that gets in our way.

Lincoln: Yeah.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

This is the first part of the Horror Saga. This saga is gonna feature one of each of the greatest horror movie monster and slasher monsters. Chucky is the first one because out of all the slasher movies I've seen in the trailers and more, Child's Play 2 & 3 were the ones that didn't scare me at all. Chucky is the most insane of them all and I wanted to do all these for Halloween coming up. Brad Dorriff, Alex Vincent and more did a fantastic job in those movies over the course of 30 years. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for them. Thanks for that man as usual. We're gonna do one chapter for each monster a day. Next up is the ruthless Michael Myers from the Halloween series. I originally had him planned first because he came into theaters on October 19th later this week. So get ready for 12 Chapters of Terror and (I Hold a flashlight under my face) (DIABOLICAL VOICE) it will leave you scared to death! (MALEVOLENT LAUGHTER) But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Child's Play Franchise is owned by Don Mancini and Universal Studios.


	479. The Shadow of Michael Myers

It starts at the estate.

We were watching TV and there was nothing good on as we were bored out of our skulls.

Matt: Mariah how did you form the Royal Flush Gang?

Ace: That was a terrible day in my life.

Ace revealed her terrible story and she told us that she formed the Royal Flush Gang because she wanted to have some friends and she used her powers to change them into her teammates. That's when I showed up and we stopped them and I saved Ace and gave her a chance to have a new life.

Matt: Oh man. Mariah I'm so sorry.

Ace: It's all right Matt. Thank you though.

Matt: You're welcome.

Ace: I heard your band is really popular.

Matt: It is. Teenage Wolves is a great band and it became a major success.

T.K.: That's my big bro. He is an awesome singer and leader of a band.

Matt: Thanks T.K.

Nico: How's your dad doing Matt?

Matt: He's doing good Nico. Thanks.

Nico: You're welcome.

Tai: To be honest, Chucky reminded me of Puppetmon.

Venom: Why's that?

Tai: Because they're both evil toys.

Me: That's true. They both had the same aspects.

Suddenly a major news report came on.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this Special Report.

News Reporter: A prison bus crashed in a wooded area outside the town of Haddonfield, Illinois.

Me: Haddenfield, Illinois!? I've heard a lot about that town.

News Reporter: The only inmate in that transport van was ruthless evil serial slasher Michael Myers.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Me: Michael Myers!?

Lori: That masked psycho slasher from the Halloween movies is real!?

Lisa: It would appear so elder sister.

Me: I thought I saw the last of him when I put him away for good.

Lola: You put Michael Myers away J.D.?

Me: Yes. It was just shortly after I put away Bruce Banner's father. Michael Myers was a psycho slasher from the darkness of Hell in its entirety. He is pure evil in its entirety.

Lana: Why does he wear that mask?

Me: Well he was badly burned in a fire and it burned him all over his body resulting in him becoming horribly scarred and disfigured.

Luna: That's awful dude. I heard he killed a lot of people.

Varie: Yeah. Over the course of 40 years he killed 94 people.

Everyone gasped.

Aylene: He killed that many people!?

Rachel: That man is a monster!

Nico: No kidding. I heard that 40 years ago a woman survived his rampage.

Me: Yes. Her name is Laurie Strode. We have to kill Michael Myers and make him pay for everything he had done. Rachel, Matt, Gabumon, Ace, Lori, Lincoln, Lola, Aylene, Nico, Janeen, Nicole, Cody, you all come with me. We're going to Haddenfield.

Lincoln: We're with you all the way J.D.

Me: Lets go!

We went to Haddenfield.

* * *

We arrived at the cabin of Laurie Strode and we heard gunshots firing.

Lori: Is Michael here!?

Me: No. I don't sense him. But I have a feeling I know who that is.

We go out to the backyard and saw Laurie firing a rifle at a target and she was practicing. She was getting perfect shots in at the target.

Me: Excuse me.

Laurie: Yes?

Me: Are you Laurie Strode?

Laurie: That's right. The famous J.D. Knudson and his friends of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Laurie.

Rachel: You have quite a good shot.

Laurie: Thank you Rachel.

Me: I take it you heard that the prison bus Michael Myers was on crashed and he's coming right?

Laurie: Yes.

Me: He's coming to finish what he started back 40 years ago.

Laurie: I prayed for this day for when Michael Myers escapes. I have prepared for him ever since.

Nico: For what?

Laurie: So I can kill him.

Me: Well if he wants a fight, we'll give him World War III!

Lori: We'll turn that monster into a human pretzel!

Rachel: He will pay for everything he's done over the course of 40 years!

Me: You said it Rach. Laurie we'll help you kill Michael and make sure that he pays for everything he's done over the course of 40 years. We'll send him back to Hell and make sure that he stays there.

Laurie: Thank you all J.D.

We go into Laurie's house and she handed us rifles and machine guns. We got everything ready into the night. We had a trap set up for him. In the dark of the night we were waiting for him. We had everything ready for him.

(Michael Myers Theme plays)

Me: I know you're here Michael.

Rachel was sensing for his presence with her telepathy and she had her mind feeling for his evil force.

Rachel: I sense him! (Points into the trees) Out that way!

I pull out my night vision binoculars and saw a man in a prison jumpsuit and he had a knife and he was wearing a mask.

Me: That's him!

I hand the binoculars to Laurie and she saw him.

Laurie: I've waited a long time for this Michael.

Me: And I'm the one that put that put him away 6 years ago.

He came out of the trees.

Me: Lola, Aylene, light it!

Lola and Aylene fired a blast of fire and lit a line of Gasoline that surrounded the cabin and the outer edge of the forest and a huge wall of fire formed around it. He was trapped in the fire wall.

Me: Guns ready!

We load our weapons and put on black headbands.

Lincoln: I'm going ghost!

He turned into Lincoln Phantom.

Me: This is it Laurie. Michael dies tonight.

Laurie: Yes.

Lola: You will pay for everything you've done Michael!

Me: Open fire!

We fired our guns and our bullets were hurting him bad. One bullet blew his left arm off. Lincoln fired an energy ray and blew a hole into his chest. Exposing his black heart to the open. We ran out of ammo.

Me: We'll handle the rest from here Laurie. This is gonna get really rough.

Laurie: I saw you do all those things on the news J.D. Show him no mercy.

Me: With pleasure.

We go at him and I punch him in the face and kick him in the back of the head. Lori kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face.

Lola: Lets see what you look like without the mask!

Lola fired a fireball and it hit his face and burned off his mask. His true face was revealed. His face was horribly scarred and incredibly disfigured.

Lori: That is literally the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

Ace: No kidding. He is really ugly.

Me: Michael Myers, you are one ugly (Censored)!

Laurie saw his ugly mug and now she knew what the true face of ultimate evil looks like.

Laurie: So you show your true face Michael. You need to go back to Hell!

Matt: Lets go Gabumon!

Gabumon: Right.

Gabumon then Digivolved.

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to...

He turned into the wolf Digimon Garurumon!

Garurumon: GARURUMON!

He and Matt went at Michael.

Garurumon: (Echoing) HOWLING BLASTER!

Garurumon fired a blast of blue fire from his mouth and it burned Michael's face even more.

Ace: Lets use our combo Garurumon.

Garurumon: You got it Mariah. (Echoing) HOWLING BLASTER!

Ace formed an illusion of malevolent spirits.

Ace and Garurumon: WOLF TSUNAMI PHANTOM!

The attacks turned into a massive tidal wave of wolf ghosts made of blue fire and they overwhelmed Michael and covered him and burned him bad.

When it cleared Michael was half of what he was. His legs and his remaining arm were blown apart and his intestines and organs were hanging out. He was knocked down but he was still alive.

Me: Wow! What a fight. But wait.

I see something in his pocket.

Me: What's this?

I reach into it and found a Talisman. It was the Ox Talisman.

Me: It's the Ox Talisman. It granted him Super Strength and Speed and Durability. But I guess he held on to it as a good luck charm.

Lori: He must have.

Rachel: Yeah.

Laurie came up to him and looked at him and he looked at her.

Laurie: For 40 years you've tormented me Michael and you've ruined the lives of everyone that crossed your path. Now it ends.

I pull out my 50 Caliber pistol and load it for her.

Me: Here Laurie. He's all yours.

I hand the gun to her.

Laurie: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Laurie took the gun and pointed it at his head.

Laurie: Go to Hell and stay there you (Censored) son of a (Censored)!

She pulled the trigger.

LOUD BANG!

His head exploded all over the place and splattered his brain matter and blood all over the ground and blew him apart. Killing him instantly and ridding the world of the terror of the Shadow of Michael Myers.

Nicole: And to make sure you never terrorize anyone again, I think Hell is too good for you. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-Nor!

His malevolent spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and then we saw his body disintegrate right in front of our eyes and became a pile of dust. It blew away into the wind.

Me: It's over. After 40 years we killed Michael Myers.

Laurie: Yes. (Had tears stream down her face) It's over.

We put the fire out and break the news to the citizens of Haddenfield. The citizens were overjoyed that Michael Myers had been silenced forever and they cheered wildly for us and Laurie.

* * *

Back at the estate we told everyone what went down.

Luan: That's awful.

Nicole: Yeah. But I'm glad that Michael Myers is dead.

Laney: Me too Nicole. He deserved to be killed all those years ago.

Lana: That's right Lanes. He had to be stopped or else he wasn't gonna stop killing at all.

Varie: No kidding.

Lily: I'm glad we avenged everyone that was killed by him.

Me: Yeah and we found another Talisman. We have 10 more to go.

Lincoln: Yep. And who knows what kind of powers they have.

Me: We'll find out when we face their owners.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Michael Myers was by far the most evil psychotic maniac in the history of all horror movies in the Slasher Movie genre. He always wears that mask that makes him look like William Shattner and it is awful that he killed so many people over the course of 40 years in 12 movies. Jamie Lee Curtis starred in the first Halloween Movie back in 1978 and she did a great job in that movie all those years ago. Now in 2018's Halloween she was ready for him after 40 years of pain and trauma that he caused to her and everyone she knew. It comes out into theaters October 19th. Nick Castle did a great job as the iconic slasher. I never watched the movies but they were wicked from what I have heard. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. This is part 2 of my Horror Monster Saga. Next up is Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Halloween Series is owned by John Carpenter and Universal Pictures.


	480. The Mask of Jason Voorhees

It starts in the estate. We were watching TV and playing board games and card games and reading books.

Me: Well so far things have been very quiet.

Yolei: Yep.

Elena: Hawkmon, is there any reason why you don't turn into your Poromon form anymore?

Hawkmon: Well, Nico already has a Poromon for a Digimon partner. Me being in my Poromon form would make things confusing.

Elena: Ah. That's understandable.

Yolei: Elena what was it like when you lost your heart?

Elena: It felt like I had a bad case of heartburn.

Me: Whoa. That's bad.

Lana: Yeah. Yolei I heard your family owns a convenience store.

Yolei: That's right. It's a good store and the food is great.

Nico: I remember. It was great food and it was great.

Suddenly a special announcement on the news came on.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

New Reporter: Last night at the abandoned site of Camp Crystal Lake, 6 teenage girls were found savagely butchered.

We gasped.

Me: Oh man. Wait a minute. Camp Crystal Lake. That name is very familiar to me.

Laney: Me too.

News Announcer: Authorities have a witness that says they know who did it.

Man: I saw a masked man with a machete do it. He slashed these girls apart and killed them in an instant.

I gasp in sheer horror when I heard him say that.

Me: Oh no!

Yolei: What is it J.D.?

Me: I can't believe that he has returned.

Lincoln: Who?

Me: Jason Voorhees has come back.

Everyone gasped.

Lori: Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th Series!?

Luna: Dude! He's an unstoppable killing machine!

Lucy: I've heard legends about him. He is said to be one with the entirety of Hell in its entirety.

Lola: Why does he wear a hockey mask like that?

Me: He wears it because he is deformed. So he hides his face.

Varie: This guy sounds like he's extremely ruthless.

Aylene: He is beyond ruthless Varie.

Me: It's worse than that. He hates all teenagers with a terrible vengeance and he has killed more people than Chucky or Michael Myers did. Any teenager that crosses his path will be slashed to pieces by his machete.

Lana: How many people did he kill?

Me: Over the course of 38 years since 1980 he killed 143 people. All of them Teenagers.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: He's a monster of ultimate evil!

Linka: That's horrible!

Yolei: I'm just glad Tai and the rest of the old Digidestined didn't go to this summer camp for their first visit to the Digital World!

Kari: Me too.

Me: Yeah. And we have to stop him and make sure that he never comes back again. Lincoln, Lily, Nico, Nicole, Yolei, Hawkmon, Lucy, Linka, Lola, Lana, Laney, Lisa, Elena, Lila, you all come with me. We're going to Crystal Lake.

Lori: Wait J.D.

Luna: We want to help out.

Me: I know you do girls but it's too dangerous. He hates all teens and he will kill you all.

Lori: Okay. Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem. Lets roll!

We set out for Crystal Lake, New Jersey.

* * *

We arrived and it was an abandoned camp in the middle of the forest. It was left to rot like an open wound.

Me: This camp has seen better days.

Yolei: This whole place has been left to rot.

Lincoln: It sure is creepy here.

Lana: No kidding.

Lisa: It appears that Jason Voorhees has had a major impact on not just the town but the Camp the most.

Lily: Looks like it. I can't believe that he is that evil and wants to destroy all teens.

Nico: Yeah. He's a monster of ultimate evil.

Laney: He has to be stopped or he will keep on killing.

Lana: I heard that he's immortal. He was killed several times but he just keeps on coming back.

Lola: That's what I heard too.

Me: One thing's for sure. We have to stop him at all costs.

Nicole: Yeah.

Lucy: I sense him coming. He's hiding in one of the cabins and he knows we're here.

Me: Well then we'll be ready for him.

I use my X-Ray vision and find him in the cabin with the number 4 on it.

Me: There!

I fire a fireball at the cabin and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Out of the flames came Jason Voorhees! And he saw us.

Me: This is gonna be rough guys. Jason is an unstoppable killing machine.

Lincoln: He sure is. Lets get him!

Me: Lets.

Me, Lincoln, Linka, Laney and Nicole went Super Angel 3 and Nico went Super Saiyan 3 and we went after Jason. With incredible speed I kicked his machete out of his hand and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. Lucy kicked off Jason's mask and we saw his true face. It was really ugly!

Me: Holy mother of bleeding hearts!

Lucy: Gasp! He is ugly!

Me: Wait a second. I've seen this before. I remember seeing something like this in a documentary. He has a rare genetic disease called Treacher Collins Syndrome.

Lisa: It would appear to be that way 2nd elder brother. TCS is characterized by facial deformities in the face, ears, chin, eyes, and cheekbones. It occurs in one in 50,000 individuals.

Me: That's a very low Incidence rate and the most prominent example of a severe case of Treacher Collins Syndrome is a little girl named Juliana Wetmore, who was born with the most severe case of the disease in medical history. She had 30 - 40% of the bones missing in her face.

Lisa: That's correct. I saw that and it was a sad ordeal for her. Poor soul.

Jason: **That's right! I was hated because of this! You teens killed my mother and I will have my revenge on all teenagers everywhere! I vowed to kill every teenager everywhere for killing my mom and ruining my life and leaving me to die!**

Me: So you do talk. I always thought you were the strong silent type.

Jason: **Yes. Now you all will die!**

Me: You first! We're sending you back to Hell! This time forever!

We engaged in a savage and brutal fist fight. I punch him in the face and knock out some of his teeth and Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and it hit him in the chest and revealed his black evil beating heart.

Lana fired ice lightning and froze his right arm. She kicked it and shattered it off.

Lincoln kicked him in the face.

Yolei: Lets get him Hawkmon!

She activated the Digiegg of Love.

Yolei: (Echoing) DigiArmor Energize!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...

Hawkmon became Halsemon!

Halsemon: (Echoing) Halsemon - The Wings of Love!

Elena: Lets use our combo Halsemon!

Halsemon: You got it Elena! (Echoing) EAGLE EYE!

Halsemon fired red lasers from his eyes and Elena fired a blast of lightning.

Elena and Halsemon: THUNDERBIRD EAGLE EYE!

The blasts became a Thunderbird of Red Lightning and it hit Jason in the face and blew his whole head off. His body went down to the ground. I see a lump in his pocket.

Me: What's this?

I pull out the object and it was another Talisman.

Me: It's the Dog Talisman.

Suddenly we saw Jason turn into dust and he crumbled away and blew into the wind. His evil spirit appeared.

Jason: I will be back and you all will die!

Nicole: Not anymore! (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-Nor!

His evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and he was sealed away for all eternity.

His hockey mask disintegrated too and the Terror of Jason Voorhees had been silenced forever.

Lincoln: So the Dog Talisman gave him immortality.

Me: It would appear so. The Dog Talisman can do that. We made Camp Crystal Lake safe again.

Nico: We sure did. Lets renovate it and make it look new again. That way everyone can have fun and do all kinds of fun things that aren't boring.

Me: Good idea Nico.

We renovated it and made it better than ever. It was bigger and much more awesome and fun than ever before. We set up some fighting dummies of Jason Voorhees so that the kids can train and fight against him and get stronger. A way to burn off some frustration and stress. They also have zip-lines and all kinds of awesome activities and more.

We saved a lot of people from the wrath and hatred of Jason Voorhees. His 38-year killing spree faded from memory.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Jason Voorhees was by far the worst horror movie villain of all time in any series. He killed more people than anyone. He killed 143 people since 1980 and he was an evil unstoppable force to be feared. Lots of people portrayed him over the course of 38 years. He's one of the greatest slasher movie villains of all time. Part 3 of my Horror Movie Saga is complete. NicoChan11 gave me the Ideas for it. Next up is Kevin Wendell Crumb from 2016's Split. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Friday the 13th Series is owned by Victor Miller, Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Studios.


	481. The 24 Personalities of Crumb

it starts at the estate. We were sitting and reading books.

Sora T.: Hey Louise, how would you like me to teach you how to play tennis?

Killer Frost: It would be an honor Sora. I've always wanted to play Tennis.

Me: That's cool you want to do that Louise.

Killer Frost: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: How's Maureen doing by the way?

Killer Frost: She's doing awesome Lincoln. I visit her once a week to check on her and she's doing great.

Laney: I'm glad Louise.

I get a message on my phone and it was a terrible message. It said that Kevin Wendell Crumb A.K.A. The Horde has escaped from a maximum security insane asylum and vanished from sight.

Me: (GASP) Oh no!

Lori: What is it J.D.?

Me: I just got a message on my phone and it said that the nut job Kevin Wendell Crumb, A.K.A. The Horde has escaped from a maximum security insane asylum!

Luna: Dude! That wacko nut job with 24 personalities is on the loose again!?

Me: Yeah!

Mike: Crumb has split personalities? I know what that's like.

Me: Me too.

Laney: How can one person have 24 personalities inside of him?

Lisa: Dissociative Identity Disorder can cause an individual afflicted with it to have more than 1 personality and it can be really confusing.

Me: No kidding. He kidnapped 3 women and he has a deadly personality with superhuman strength called The Beast and that personality is out for blood. He killed 2 of the girls and one escaped. My guess is that he wants to find them so he can finish what he started.

Laney: That could be the case.

Me: Yeah. But this time we won't let him do this anymore. Sora, Biyomon, Killer Frost, Lisa, Dexter, Nico, Nicole, you all come with me. We're gonna kill him.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Me: Lets get him!

We set out to where Kevin is at.

* * *

We arrived at a huge oil tanker off the coast of New York City.

Me: So he's on an oil tanker.

Lisa: It is indeed fitting for him.

Dexter: (Russian-German Accent) It sure is.

Me: Stay with me guys. Lisa and Dexter will face him and if The Beast comes out I will face him.

Lisa: Affirmative.

We go into the ship and it was quiet. I sensed 24 signatures and it meant that he was close.

Me: He's close. I feel all 24 of his signals.

Lisa: Very unusual.

Sora: It sure is.

Nico: How will we find out what he looks like?

Me: You'll see.

We walked around and saw Kevin. He was a bald man and he was dressed like a woman.

Sora T.: That is wrong on so many levels.

Me: I agree. But with 24 personalities you never know who he will become.

I explain the personalities as follows:

Hedwig: A nine-year-old boy with several compulsive behaviors, such as proclaiming that he has red socks, crawling on bent knees, and ending sentences with 'et cetera'. He loves to dance crazily, draw, and he is disciplined by the other personalities. He befriends Casey. Hedwig is rather gullible as a result of his innocence and naivety, easily baited by Casey at one point and cowed by some of the other personalities, very few of whom truly respect him. He is awed by the power of the Beast because of his childish nature and his desire to not be dismissed and made fun of anymore. He is largely subservient to the other personalities (despite his ability to 'take the light' at will), especially Patricia (whom he calls 'Miss Patricia'). He speaks with a lateral lisp.

Barry: The original dominant personality in Kevin's head - calm, level-headed to some extent, and working to control the other personalities and to protect Kevin. Barry is the personality that is used to communicate with Dr. Fletcher, but he is exploited by Dennis in the latter's bid for control over Kevin's head. He's a charismatic, somewhat effeminate male, with an incredible talent for fashion and design. It is implied that he is a very commanding individual (described at one point as an extroverted leader).

Dennis: One of the more disturbing personalities, Dennis is cold, temperamental and has a perverted liking for watching young girls dance naked. He demonstrates traits of obsessive-compulsive disorder and a firm, sometimes violent, tendency towards cleanliness and order (most likely duplicated from Kevin's abusive mother to help Kevin survive in the household). Dennis is devious, being shown to have been masquerading as Barry since the very beginning of the film. However, Dennis' efforts to conceal himself aren't perfect, since he overextends himself in trying to convince Dr. Fletcher that he is Barry and is unable to ultimately conceal his OCD. Patricia: A sophisticated, orderly, polite woman who has considerable command over some of the other personalities (claiming that the others 'listen' to her).

Patricia is very disciplined towards the other personalities, and towards other people, and is also very calm - she assures Casey, Claire and Marcia that Dennis will not touch her because they are to serve a greater purpose than Dennis's desires. Patricia is revealed to be surprisingly dangerous in her own right, as evidenced by her calm (but extremely threatening) way of dealing with Marcia by soothing her verbally whilst holding a knife to her stomach. Patricia is a perfectionist, reacting angrily when she cuts a sandwich in awkward halves before doing so again.

The Beast: By far the most dangerous, hostile and terrifying of all the personalities, the Beast is the 24th identity that resides in Kevin's mind. The Beast is a malevolent figure, idolized by Dennis, Patricia and Hedwig, who all awaited the Beast. He is extremely violent to the point of savagery, having an unquenchable lust for human flesh, and an intense perspective that the rest of the world are impure because they haven't suffered like he has. The Beast possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, invulnerability and pain tolerance - it can rip metal bars apart and snap a human body in half with its bare hands. It also has the ability to climb walls using even the slightest grip. Finally, the Beast is incredibly hard to kill, since bullets are virtually ineffective against it and knives shatter against its skin.

Jade: She appeared on a video log and briefly appeared after Casey called Kevin **into the light**. Jade seems to act like a typical teenage girl with a foul mouth. She apparently has diabetes and needs to take insulin shots for it.

Orwell: He appears briefly when Casey calls Kevin **into the light**. Orwell is an introverted, highly intelligent man whose verbosity tends to overshadow his intended meaning.

The rest of the personalities are as follows:

Heinrich

Norma

Goddard

Bernice

Polly

Luke

Rakel

Felicia

Ansel

Jelin

Kat

B.T

Samuel

Mary

Reynolds

Ian

and Mr. Pritchard.

Sora T.: Boy this guy has some major league problems. He should've been locked up forever.

Me: He was and this time he will die. All of him.

Lisa: Affirmative. If he has all those personalities including a dangerous one like The Beast then this guy is dangerous to the core to himself and everyone around him.

Dexter: He needs to be wiped off the planet.

Me: Yep. Lets go.

We jump down and Lisa and Dexter kicked him and sent him crashing into the wall.

CRASH!

Me: Kevin Wendell Crumb you all are gonna die today.

Kevin got up and he saw us.

Kevin: J.D. Knudson. So nice of you to come.

Me: We aim to please.

Kevin (Patricia): The Beast must feed and now you are gonna be his meal.

Nico: Not a chance. He will die like all of you will.

Lisa and Dexter jumped and Lisa kicked him in the face and Dexter used a wrench and clubbed him in the stomach and punched him in the face and kicked him in the back. Lisa punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the back and punched him in the crotch. Lisa fired a laser at him and burned him in the shoulder and she clubbed him in the head with a wrench as well. Dexter leg sweeps him and kicks him in the back and pile drives him in the stomach. Sending him crashing through the floor and into a tank of oil.

BLAM! SPLASH!

Nico: He wasn't that tough.

Me: No Nico. He's really tough and here comes trouble.

We saw Kevin get up and he didn't have his shirt on and he was muscular and he was roaring.

Me: So the Beast is awake. Now it's time for me to go all out.

I go Super Angel 2 and went at Kevin and we clasped hands. He was incredibly strong and he had superhuman strength and more.

Me: (Grunts) You are seriously one major league (Censored) up monster Kevin! I should've killed you the moment I saw all of you!

Kevin (Beast): You are my prey J.D. I will enjoy eating your flesh!

Me: There won't be anything left of you by the time I'm through with you! This time you all will die!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and send him crashing through the wall.

CRASH!

He ran at me with incredible speed and I ran too and I kicked him in the face and punched him in the crotch and kicked him in the back. He then grabbed me and threw me into the wall. But I rebounded and kicked him in the face with devastating force and send him flying into the wall again. He was really mad and he went at me screaming in a ballistic rage and I did the same and we clashed in a huge shockwave explosion.

THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

I punched him in the stomach and he punched at me and I dodged it and kick him in the face and knock out some of his teeth and he kicked at me and I dodged it and I kicked him in the crotch and punch him in the face again and he belched out a huge amount of blood. The fight was so savage, ferocious and brutal that it was unbelievable. I punch him in the face and kick him in the back and pile drive on him and send him crashing through the floor and he splashed into more oil.

Sora T.: Biyomon lets get him!

Biyomon: Right!

Biyomon digivolved.

Biyomon: BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Biyomon became Birdramon.

Birdramon: (Echoing) BIRDRAMON!

Kevin got up and jumped onto the floor and he saw all of us ready to fight.

Me: Kevin I will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Birdramon: Lets fight him on the deck of the boat. We're gonna use our combo.

Sora T.: Good idea.

Nico: Lets go!

We fly through the roof to the deck and landed on it.

Kevin (Beast) You won't escape me!

He jumped after us and we landed.

Birdramon: Lets do it Louise!

Killer Frost: You got it.

Birdramon: (Echoing) METEOR WING!

Birdramon fired a bunch of Fireballs from her wings and Louise fired a stream of frozen wind.

Birdramon and Killer Frost: ICE FLARE STORM!

The fireballs became blue ice fireballs and they hit Kevin and burned him with the temperature of liquid nitrogen and covered him in bad freezer burn scars. What Kevin doesn't know however is that the whole ship is wired to explode. Lisa and Dexter planted nitroglycerin and C4 explosives all over the oil tanks and rigged them to explode in 10 minutes.

Kevin (Beast): I will have your flesh if it's the last thing I ever do!

Me: I don't think so Kevin. Your time is up.

We fly away and the timer on the bomb was on 4 seconds.

4...3...2...1...0

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole ship exploded into a massive fireball and the heat coming from it was unbelievable. Kevin saw the explosions coming towards him and when it enveloped him he was incinerated in an instant. The whole ship then exploded in a massive big explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Burn in Hell, Kevin Wendell Crumb.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Dexter: He deserved it.

Sora T.: (Puts on shades) Hasta La Vista, Baby.

Out of the smoke, an object flew high into the air and was coming towards me and I caught it. It was a Talisman.

Me: A Talisman.

It was the Rabbit Talisman.

Me: It's the Rabbit Talisman. No wonder he was so fast.

Kevin's spirit appeared and he had 24 heads on his body. One for each of his personalities.

Kevin: I will be back and we will kill you J.D.!

Kevin (Patricia): Count on it!

Nicole: Not gonna happen for all of you! (Chants an incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-nor!

Kevin went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Kevin and his personalities: DAMN YOU J.D.!

He was gone forever. Never to terrorize the world again with his evil murderous screwed up mind.

Nico: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Me: Yep. Lets go home after we clean up all the oil.

We did so.

* * *

We watched the news.

News Reporter: In our top story, escaped criminally insane patient Kevin Wendell Crumb, The Horde, was killed earlier this morning when an offshore abandoned oil tanker exploded into a massive fireball and sunk into the ocean. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm cleaned up the oil from the tanker and prevented a major environmental disaster from happening. But the good news is that Kevin Wendell Crumb will never terrorize the country again with any of his 24 personae.

Me: No he won't.

Nico: I agree J.D.

Me: You all did a great job. And we have 4 Talismans out of twelve.

Lincoln: We sure do.

Laney: I can't believe he had that many personalities inside of him. He was one screwed up nutcase.

Lola: You're telling me Laney. If I encountered someone like that I would make sure he would be put away forever.

Lana: Same here Lola.

They high-five.

Me: Yeah. I put Kevin away just under a year ago and I warned him that if he ever escaped from the Insane Asylum, I would kill him.

Lori: And you literally did.

Varie: Yep. He deserved to die for everything he did.

Rachel: You said it Varie.

Me: Now we've officially seen the last of Kevin the Horde.

Linka: Yep.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Split from 2016 was by far the strangest psychological horror movie sequel of the Unbreakable movies. 24 personalities? That is insane! Kevin Wendell Crumb was by far the weirdest villain I've ever seen in any movie. I never saw the movie but I saw the reviews it got. According to psychologists, it was a clear view into the mind of a person with Dissociative Identity Disorder. It was a very prominent example of probing the mind of a person with multiple personalities. James McAvoy did a fantastic job portraying Kevin Wendell Crumb and his personalities. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is the Nefarious and Ruthless Masked serial killer Ghostface from SCREAM! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Split is owned by M. Night Shyamalan and Universal Pictures.


	482. The Killing Spree of Ghostface

It starts at the estate.

Sora came out and he had a new haircut and a new outfit on. (Think of Sora's New Outfit from KH3)

Sora: What do you think of my new outfit?

Me: Wow. Sora you look amazing.

Kairi (blushes): I think it fits you, Sora.

Sora: Thanks. I figured that it was time for me to change my look.

Varie: Well it looks great.

Teresa, Luan and Gomamon were laughing.

Teresa: (Laughs) Gomamon I love all your jokes.

Luan: Have you ever considered being a mascot for a potential career for laughter, Gomamon?

Gomamon: Nah. I don't want to make you jealous by stealing your spotlight.

Luan: Don't be silly! I would never be jealous of anyone doing another laughter career.

Joe K.: I agree. Gomamon's jokes are really funny and he has been known as a jokester for as long as I can remember.

Teresa: That's amazing.

Joe K.: Yeah. When you became Talon what was that like?

Teresa: When I was exposed to the mutagen it felt like my body was being rearranged somehow.

Joe K.: That's awful Teresa. I'm so sorry.

Then the phone rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I answered the phone.

Me: Hello?

?: (Gruff voice) Hello J.D. Knudson. You are gonna die today. Come down to Woodsboro and you will! (Evil laughter)

It was a terrifying voice I know all too well.

Me: (Gasp) (Hangs up) Ghostface!

Lori: Who's Ghostface?

Me: He's a masked serial killer that terrorized all of Woodsboro, California and he is a high school kid that went on a killing spree. He's actually a bunch of people. They killed several people to get fame for themselves. They had every dastardly motive done in the book but it was mostly for fame.

Lincoln: That fiend!

Laney: What a monster!

Me: Well if it's a fight Ghostface wants, it's a fight he's gonna get. Including a one-way ticket to Hell.

Teresa: You said it J.D.

Me: Okay. Nico, Nicole, Rachel, Teresa, Lucy, Joe, Gomamon, Lincoln, Linka, Lana, Lily you all come with me. We're going to Woodsboro.

Rachel: You got it.

I dial *69 and it traced Ghostface and he answered.

Ghostface: Hello?

Me: Ghostface, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're gonna get! We're coming for you and you will pay for everything you've done. (Hangs up) Lets load up and head out.

We get ready and we are armed with grenades, firearms and our swords and we were wearing bulletproof vests. It looked like we were going into war.

Me: Lets go kill a ghost.

We set out for Woodsboro, California.

* * *

We arrived at Woodsboro and we saw that the town was quiet.

Me: This whole town is in the grip of fear.

Rachel: It sure is. Where is everybody?

Lincoln: They probably are in their homes because of the terror of Ghostface.

Lily: That's probably the case.

Joe K.: Lets hope we kill Ghostface before he hurts anyone.

Lucy: I sense that Ghostface is in the School.

Lucy pointed to the local high school.

Me: Lets go.

We go into the school and it was quiet.

Me: Keep your eyes and ears focused. Ghostface is really crafty.

We were watching our backs.

We heard footsteps.

Lucy: (Whispering) Someone's coming.

Rachel: (Whispering) Is it Ghostface?

Lucy concentrated and she found out.

Lucy: It is him.

Me: (Whispering) Lets sneak up on him.

We did so and saw a figure wearing a black cloak and he had a knife in his hand and he was wearing a ghost mask. I shoot him in the leg and he fell down. We go up to him and take the knife from his hand and pull the cloak off and he was invisible!

Me: He's gone!

Rachel: He went invisible!

I turn on my Inferred Vision and I can see him.

Me: He may be invisible but I can still see his heat signature.

I punch him in the face and Rachel kicked the mask off. It was really Charlie Walker.

Me: Charlie Walker.

Charlie: Yes. I started the Ghostface Murders again because I wanted to win the heart of Jill. I wanted to be the sole survivor of the massacre.

Lana: That's not gonna happen you monster!

Lana grabbed him and snapped his neck! Killing him instantly.

Me: Nice one Lana.

Lana: Thanks.

I see a something in his hands and take it. It was the Snake Talisman.

Me: The Snake Talisman. So that's how he became invisible.

We heard clapping and we saw a woman named Jill Roberts.

Me: Jill Roberts, I presume?

Jill: Yes. You killed him.

We had our guns pointed at her.

Me: You've tormented the people of Woodsboro long enough.

Jill: Please. You think I'm afraid of all of you?

Teresa: You should be.

Lincoln: You senselessly murdered innocent people all for your own selfish purposes!

Linka: You will pay for your crimes!

Joe K.: What you've done is completely unforgivable! I've had it with you.

Gomamon then digivolved.

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to...

Gomamon became Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon: (Echoing) IKKAKUMON!

Lily: You will pay for everything you've done.

Joe K.: You will pay for this! Normally I don't hit girls but in this case I'm willing to make an exception.

Joe went at Jill and kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and punched her in the face and sent her flying.

Ikkakumon: Lets use our combo Teresa.

Teresa: You got it.

Teresa fired a sonic blast.

Ikkakumon: (Echoing) HARPOON TORPEDO!

Ikkakumon fired his horn and it turned into a missile.

Ikkakumon and Teresa: HARPOON SONIC MISSILE!

Teresa's sonic blast combined with the torpedo and it became a sonic bomb. It hit the floor by Jill and exploded. It blew her into the lockers and she was holding her head in pain as the super loud sonic waves formed all over the hall. It was like a Sonic Speaker. We had our ears covered.

Me: Guys lets finish this with a bang.

Nico: You read my mind J.D.

Lana: I broke a gas line in the school.

Me: Good work Lana.

We get our grenades and pull the pins and threw them at Jill.

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

We ran and got out of the school and the whole school exploded into a massive fireball.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Go to Hell, Ghostface and stay there!

Nico: Good riddance.

Lucy: Yep.

The Ghostface's of the past appeared.

Nicole: You all are never gonna be welcome here in this life or the next. (Chants an incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-Nor!

She sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: Good job Nicole. And to make sure he never terrorizes this town again we'll erase everyones memories of Ghostface forever.

?: Everyone but me.

We saw a young woman and it was the sole Survivor of the 1st Ghostface Massacre back in 1996, Sidney Prescott.

Me: Sidney Prescott. I heard a lot about you.

Sidney: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. I've heard a lot about you. Ghostface killed all my friends and nearly killed me.

Lincoln: What a monster.

Linka: He deserved to die no matter what.

Me: Yeah. Here we go.

I fired a wave of magic and it affected everyone in the town but Sidney. Everyone had their memories of Ghostface erased forever. Never again will Ghostface terrorize Woodsboro. BURN IN HELL GHOSTFACE!

We went back home and told everyone everything that happened. They were glad that Ghostface was gone forever. 5 Talismans down and 7 more to go.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Ghostface was the most ruthless criminal that ever lived. The Scream movies over the course of 22 years became a very popular Halloween sensation because of it. Wes Craven did a great job inventing a great series and this chapter was made as a tribute to him. He created great movies of horror like Wishmaster, The Hills Have Eyes, Swamp Thing, and many more. He was a great horror movie director and more.

RIP Wes Craven - August 2nd, 1939 - August 30th, 2015.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Next up is the famous friendly ghost Casper. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Scream series is owned by Wes Craven and Dimension Films.


	483. Mystery of The Friendly Ghost

It starts in the little town of Friendship, Maine. Me, Maria, William, Venom, Elena, Nico, Nicole, Vince, Xion, Kari, Gatomon, Carol, Varie, Aqua, Rachel, Lori, Lincoln, Laney, Lucy and Lana are walking through the town and it was a quaint town.

Lincoln: So this is Friendship, Maine.

Lucy: It looks like a nice town even though I enjoy the darkness.

Laney: It is a nice town and the view of the ocean is amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Aqua: What were we called here for?

Me: My scanners are picking up some ghostly forces at work here. So we came here to investigate.

Elena: That's unusual.

Venom: This does sound cool though.

Lori: This town is amazing though. How many people live here?

Varie: Well according to the 2016 census it's at almost 1,200 people.

Rachel: This is a very small town.

Carol: It sure is.

William: This is an interesting town though.

Kari: It seems like a nice town.

Gatomon: I agree.

Aqua: Where is this ghostly disturbance coming from here?

Me: It's coming from a mansion called Whippstaff Manor. That name is very familiar to me.

Lucy gasped.

Lincoln: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: I know Whippstaff Manor. It is home to the McFadden Family. Casper the Friendly Ghost lives there along with his wicked uncles.

Me: I've known Casper the Friendly Ghost for years.

Lincoln: Me too.

Lori: Same here.

Lana: I love Casper! He's so cool!

Maria: I've known him since I was a little girl.

Aqua: How interesting.

Me: Also rumors have been flying around here that some kind of creature has been spotted here.

Venom: What kind of creature?

Me: They call it the Creature From The Black Lagoon. Like from the movie from 1954.

Vince: That was a strange movie. The Gill Man was a strange creature.

Me: Lets go see.

* * *

We were walking through a forest.

Xion: Kari how did you get that Dragon Medallion?

Kari: That is a strange one. I found it while me and Gatomon were fighting criminals in Tokyo. Some bad guy dropped it and I kept it. But something got me mad and I flew all the way over to Gotham Royal York and started a rampage.

Xion: That's bad.

Kari: Yeah. Xion what was Roxas like?

Xion: He was an awesome guy. He was a kind man and he treated me like a little sister and it was an amazing feeling for me.

At 5:00 at Night we arrived at Whippstaff Manor. It was a nice mansion and it didn't really look like a Haunted Mansion.

Me: Well here it is. Whippstaff Manor. Looks like a nice house.

Lana: It doesn't look scary at all.

Vince: No it doesn't. It looks like a nice house.

Xion: It does.

Me: Yeah. It looks like a kind of house that Mystery Inc. would love.

Carol: Knowing them I'm sure they would.

We laughed.

Venom: That's funny and we agree.

We go up to the door and I knock on it.

A man answered it. It was Dr. James Harvey, Psychiatrist of Ghosts.

Dr. Harvey: Yes?

Me: Dr. James Harvey, Ghost Psychiatrist. Sorry we had no idea you were here.

Dr. Harvey: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet all of you.

Varie: Pleasure to meet you too.

Maria: Same here.

Carol: We're here investigating a Ghostly Disturbance here.

Dr. Harvey: Of course come on in.

Me: Thank you.

We go into the mansion and it was a beautiful one.

Me: Wow. Nice mansion. It's just as beautiful as my mansion was when I moved to Michigan.

Varie: It does bring back memories.

Vince: It sure does.

Nico: This house would be perfect for Gotham Royal York.

Lucy: Lets find out more about what's going on here.

Me: Okay. Dr. Harvey are you by any chance having problems with some ghosts?

Dr. Harvey: You could say that. I met these three obnoxious ghosts named Fatso, Stretch and Stinky and they are the worst ghosts ever. They treat me like dirt and nearly got me to become like them.

Laney: These guys sound like they're that crazy.

Me: Yeah.

Dr. Harvey: My daughter Kat and I met Casper and he's really friendly.

Casper: (Offscreen) It's true.

We saw Casper and he was a nice ghost.

Me: Casper. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Casper: Same here.

We introduced ourselves.

Casper: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: Same here. I can't believe that those dirt faces you call uncles are that bad.

?: We heard that!

We saw 3 ghosts come. One was a fat ghost, the second was a long thin ghost and the 3rd one was a bad mouth ghost.

Me: Oh great.

Lori: I know these guys and they are literally the worst.

Lincoln: You said it Lori.

Lana: What a bunch of poopeaters.

Vince: Yep.

Stretch: Well well if it isn't the loser force!

Lori: You better be nice to us or I will literally turn you all into ghost pretzels!

Lana: Yeah!

Me: You three buttmouths have abused Casper and stayed on Earth for far too long.

William: I'm sorry. I swear I heard Casper say that his 3 uncles over there have been abusing him!

Nico: You heard right. So I think we should teach them a lesson about what happens to people like them!

Everyone: YEAH!

Casper's uncles tried to run but Nico holds them in place with a green construct hand from Justice Lord Green Lantern.

Nico: You see, dirtbags, we're already on edge with news about the Creature from the Black Lagoon. So to hear that you three have been treating Casper like dirt really made us very angry! I really hate child abuse. And you still mistreat Casper even though he's been nothing but kind to you!

Me: Yeah! You tell them Nico!

Stinky: C'mon! If you think really hard about it, that's called tough love!

Nico: Tough love?! That's the same kind of mindset that got Peter Griffin and Marcus Gesneria arrested. So now, I'm gonna beat you to within an inch of your lives until my friends can plan our next move!

Elena: And me, William, and Venom are gonna help out with your punishment! (to Casper) I'm really sorry about all the things these 3 have done to you.

Casper: It's alright, Elena.

Maria: Just so you know, Casper, you might not want to see what happens next. Even I don't know what the four of them are going to do to your so called uncles. (to me, Venom, Maria, and Elena) Try not to kill them, ok?

William chuckles while Elena smirks.

Me: They're already dead.

Venom (grins at Maria): But we're not promising anything, Maria.

Nico (to Stinky, Fatso, and Stretch): Alright, kids. We have to take care of that little problem we told you about. Be good boys, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. Oh, and you also better pray that we forget about you three when we come back.

The rest of the heroes leave the room. But the door closing behind them did nothing to hide the first scream of pain that Stinky let out.

Lori: Those freaks better stop abusing Casper or else!

Lucy: They won't change Lori. Let me deal with them.

Lucy fired black lightning from the stairs and they melted and crossed over into the Afterlife.

Dr. Harvey: What happened?

Me: Lucy made them cross over. Those guys were freaks.

Xion: You said it J.D.

Kari: They sure were mean.

Me: Yep.

Dr. Harvey: Good riddance.

Me: Where can we find Kat?

Dr. Harvey: She's up in her room.

Me: Okay.

We walk around the mansion and it was an amazing sight. In the lighthouse it was all old and loaded with stuff.

Me: Hmm. Interesting stuff.

Lana: It needs a lot of repair though.

Laney: Yeah.

We saw Kat with Casper and Kat had a beautiful dress on.

Me: Are you Kat Harvey?

Kat: Yes. No way! J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm!?

Me: That's right.

Kat: Wow! You are all here.

Me: I know. Big shock huh?

We introduced ourselves.

Me: Kat you look amazing in that dress.

Kat: I sure do.

We found Casper on an old sled that his dad bought.

Casper: I begged and begged my dad to get me this sled. He acted like I couldn't have it. Then one morning I came down for breakfast and there it was. Just for me. For no reason at all.

Lana: It's a nice sled Casper.

Venom: Yeah.

Xion: It snows a lot up here in the winter and its perfect for it.

Carol: It sure does.

Casper: Yeah. I took it out and went sledding all day. My dad said "That's enough" but I couldn't stop because I was having so much fun.

Laney: You really loved this sled huh?

Casper: Yeah. It then got late. It got dark and cold. I got sick.

Vince: You got sick?

Elena: Oh no.

Carol: What happened?

Casper: Dad got sad.

Maria: Poor guy.

Kat: What's it like to die?

Casper: Like being born only backwards.

Me: That's a good way to put it Casper. We may never know it because we will live forever because of our powers.

Casper: That's true. I remember. I didn't go where I was supposed to go. I just stayed behind so my dad wouldn't be lonely.

Me: I'm sorry Casper.

We saw some newspapers on the floor.

Me: "McFadden Youth Dies. Pneumonia claims life of 11 Yr. Old boy." You died of Pneumonia. That's bad.

Varie: That's awful. Pneumonia is one of the top 10 killers of people.

Laney: Yeah.

William: It sure is.

Kat picked up a newspaper article.

Kat: Is that your dad?

Casper: Mm-hmm.

Vince: Professor J.T. McFadden. I've heard about him.

Carol: Prominent Inventor J.T. McFadden declared legally insane? Why would they think that?

Xion: I don't know.

Kat: "McFadden claimed that he was haunted by the ghost of his dead son and that he had invented a machine to bring him back to life...

Kat and Casper: "The Lazarus."

Me: It's named after Jesus Christ's best friend in the new testament of the Bible who he brought back to life through the power of God after he died of leprosy.

Varie: That's really unusual.

Me: We have to check this out.

We went down a series of halls and went through a revolving bookcase. It was J.T. McFadden's study.

Casper: Hey. Over here.

Kat sat down in a red chair.

Me: I have a feeling I know what's about to happen.

Casper pulled a lamp tassel and the chair went back and the stairs became a slide and the floor opened up. Kat went down the stairs.

Kat: Casper!?

She screamed as she went down and we followed her.

We go through a tunnel and in it was a morning preparation machine with all the everyday tasks for getting ready. We come out and we wound up in a huge room.

Me: Wow!

Lana: What is this place?

Casper: This is my dads lab.

Kat: Kind of a slob wasn't he?

Venom: This is a fancy lab. We never saw anything like this.

Casper: My dad was a great inventor.

Me: He sure had an awesome laboratory.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Laney: It's an antique version of Lisa's lab.

Lucy: Yeah.

Vince: This is amazing though.

Carol: It sure is.

Kat: So where is this Lazarus thing?

Me: Lets take a look around and find it.

We searched and on a table I found a book about Frankenstein that was stuck.

Me: Hmm.

I open it and in it was a button panel.

Me: Clever.

I press a red button and the table rumbled and out of the pool in front of us arose a machine and it was a pod and it was on a stand. It was the Lazarus.

Casper: Lazarus.

Me: Wow!

Venom: This is a fancy machine.

Varie: We're looking at the Holy Grail of Resurrection.

Nico: We sure are.

Kari: This is an amazing machine.

Me: We have a chance to bring Casper back to life.

Carol: Lets see if this thing works.

We go up onto the machine and found a strange red liquid in a container. I pull out a container.

Me: Fascinating stuff.

I use my new headset and a computer formed over my eyes and it analyzed the molecular structure of the liquid.

Me: Wow! It's a resurrection serum.

Casper: Yes. It's what brings ghosts back to life. Just enough for one.

Venom: We sense that we aren't alone here.

Carol: I feel it too.

Casper put the container into the machine and turned the holder and the container was upside-down.

Casper: Pull the lever.

Kat: Which one?

Casper: I don't know.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull one and the pod opened up. Casper went in.

I close the pod and activate the machine. It steamed up and suddenly Venom saw a hand reach for the red liquid.

Venom: Oh no you don't!

He grabbed the hand and flung a woman out. The Machine stopped and we opened pod and out came Casper and he was 100% alive. He was a boy dressed in his pajamas from when he died and he had blond hair and blue eyes.

We gasp in sheer amazement.

Me: It worked!

Varie: He's been fully resurrected!

Venom: Incredible.

Kat: Casper?

Casper: That's right Kat. I'm alive again.

Kat was amazed and she hugged him.

Me: Incredible. I have the power to resurrect people but I wanted to see if this was all true.

We confronted the woman. It was Carrigan Crittenden.

Kat: Ms. Crittenden?

Carrigan: That's right! And you fools have ruined everything!

Me: You were after Casper's treasure weren't you!?

Carrigan: Yes. I was. I inherited the house for a treasure it has.

Maria: Sorry to disappoint you but you aren't getting it!

Carrigan: I will get it!

She pulled out a Talisman and it was the Rat Talisman. It brought out the Gill Man from The Creature From The Black Lagoon! We saw him and he was ugly.

Me: It is the Gill Man!

Carrigan: I brought him to life with this strange rock.

I kick it out of her hand and caught it.

Me: You don't have any idea what kind of power this is.

Kari: Gatomon lets get him!

Gatomon: Right.

Gatomon digivolved.

Gatomon: GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Gatomon became the beautiful angel Digimon, Angewomon.

Angewomon: (Echoing) ANGEWOMON!

Me: Wow!

Angewomon: Lets use our combo Xion.

Xion: You got it.

Angewomon formed her glove into a bow and an arrow of energy formed.

Angewomon: (Echoing) CELESTIAL ARROW!

Xion fired a blast of light.

Angewomon and Xion: CELESTIAL LIGHT ARROW!

The arrow of pure light skewered the Gill Man and vaporized it completely.

Carrigan: NO! YOU WRETCHED BRATS!

Lori walked up to her.

Lori: You literally disgust me Crittenden!

POW!

Lori punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Lana: Nice shot big sis!

Lori: Thanks Lana.

Dibs: Carrigan! She's my love!

Lincoln: You want someone? Go get a different woman!

Lincoln fires lightning at Dibs and he electrocutes him. Knocking him out.

We arrested them and sent them to prison.

* * *

We beamed the whole mansion all the way over to Gotham Royal York and it lives on an island hill in our lake. It was a breathtaking sight. Dr. Harvey and Kat now live in the Whippstaff Manor and Casper was given a second chance at life. However we're only going to use the Lazarus Machine only when it's needed. It was awesome. We renovated the whole mansion and made it as good as new. It looked like it was fresh out of the box. Casper and Kat have a budding romance going on. We have 6 Talismans now.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Casper The Friendly Ghost is an old Cartoon I've known since I was a little kid. He was so awesome. But I had a lot of sympathy for him because he was so lonely. Poor guy. I loved watching the movie from 1995 and it was amazing. Bill Pullman, Christina Ricci, Malachi Pearson, Devon Sawa, Cathy Moriarty, Ben Stein and Eric Idle did a great job in that movie. It was awesome! It did tell me how Casper died. That was sad. Pneumonia is one of the top ten killers of people. Mostly children. I hated his uncles for the way they treated Dr. Harvey and Casper. That makes me sick! So I decided to get rid of them once and for all. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up is part 7 of the Horror Saga and that one is gonna be based on Stephen King's Firestarter. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Casper is owned by Brad Silberling and Universal Pictures.


	484. Fire From The Mind

It starts with us in the dining room and we were having dinner.

Lincoln: Hey guys I don't know if I told you all this but before Chandler was thrown into the nuthouse J.D. scared him at the House of Terror.

Me: Oh yeah. Me and Varie were there with Lincoln and Clyde.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **We were in the House of Terror and they had all kinds of scary monsters. They had a scarecrow that had crows in its head, a grotesque mutant with a scythe, a bunch of zombies and so much more. We made it out but Chandler and his cronies took the easy way through the Bail Out door. They were scared. But things were about to get scarier for them.**

Past Me: (Panting) That was awesome!

Past Varie: It sure was.

Past Lincoln: (Panting) Oh man. The bail out door was much farther than I thought.

Past Clyde: They really need to work on their signage.

We see Chandler, Richie and Trent.

Past Me: Looks like you guys made it out before us.

Chandler was poking his fingers.

Past Chandler: Oh uh. We uh...

Past Trent: We found the Bail Out Door. That place was way too scary.

Chandler nudged Trent.

Past Richie: Guess you guys made it all the way through.

Richie pointed to something and we looked and saw that we made it all the way through the house which was a complete surprise. Two kids came out screaming and a witch cackle was heard as they ran out.

Past me: Imagine that. We did go all the way.

Past Chandler: Are you gonna rat us out to everyone at school for being Chickens?

Me: (Narrating) **That's when things get scary for them.**

Past me: (Sinister Chuckle) You better believe we are and you will be scared to death. (My eyes glowed red)

I had my hand behind my back and a scary tentacle covered in blood and slime came out of my wrist. It slithered up to them and wrapped around them and tied them up. The tip of the tentacle opened up and became a gruesome flesh flower with teeth and tentacles and it scared the living daylights out of them as it shrieked.

Past Lincoln: That is so cool!

Past Clyde: That is awesome!

Chandler, Richie and Trent screamed with so much fear and horror and they were scared so bad that they soiled their pants 5 times and projectile vomited all over the place. Lincoln took a picture of the whole scene with his phone. They had brown stains on their pants, vomit and blood were on them and their screams were in the picture.

Me: (Narrating) **It was an awesome sight to see them scared. Trent and Richie didn't come to school for 2 months because they were so scared. Chandler however came to school anyway. Everyone laughed at him and called him all kinds of names and it was priceless. I made copies of the photo and gave it to everyone.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: So after that we made Chandler the biggest laughingstock of the entire school. He has never been so humiliated in all his life.

Lincoln: Total Humiliation.

Laney: It's true guys. I still have that photo. It was hilarious.

Laney pulled out said photo and everyone saw it and they laughed hysterically.

Most of us were rolling on the floor and laughing really hard.

Lola: (Laughing) That was so funny!

Luan: (Laughing Hard) That's one that really Browns them up! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Someone call a doctor! You're all killing me!

Leni: That was totes funny!

Ed: (Laughs) That was funny!

We calmed down.

Nico: That was funny.

May: How did Casper's wicked uncles die at your hands?

Nico: That was an awesome scene.

Venom: We pounded Stinky's face in and tied him in a knot.

Elena: I electrocuted Fatso, ripped his tongue out and punched him in the eyes.

William: I fried Stretch with my fire blaster.

Nico: I pulverized all three of them after that and tied him in a knot and Lucy made them cross over into the afterlife.

Lucy: Yes. The spirits have told me that they are in the darkness of the Netherworld for all time burning for their crimes.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish. I'm sure the Devil is thanking us for that.

Lincoln: Yeah.

The alarm went off and we went to the computer. Our satellites picked up a disturbance over in the town of Longmont, Virginia.

Me: Uh oh. The satellites are picking up huge heat signals.

Vince: Wonder what's going on.

Me: We're about to find out. Nico, Nicole, Lola, Laney, Aylene, Yuko, Maria, Francis, Gear, Davis, Veemon, Carol, Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Emma, you all come with me.

Nicole: You got it.

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for Longmont, Virginia.

* * *

We arrived and saw a farm on fire.

Me: That farm is on fire!

Laney: How did that happen?

Yuko: This fire was caused by something otherworldly. The flames are telling me that a girl with pyrokinesis caused it.

We gasp.

Lola: Pyrokinesis!? That's crazy!

Maria: How did she get this power?

Gunshots rang out and I see that a man has killed a man.

Me: Looks like we're about to find out now.

I fired a laser blast through his head and kill him instantly.

We go into the farm and saw a girl with blond hair release the horses with her powers and the barn was on fire. Men were firing bullets at her but her powers were making them bounce off her.

Me: Whoa! Those bullets aren't even hitting her.

Nico fired energy blasts and vaporized the men and killed them.

Laney recognized the girl.

Laney: (Gasp) I know that girl. That's Charlie McGee from my favorite Stephen King novel Firestarter!

Me: (Gasp) Charlie McGee!?

Francis: I read that book Firestarter and it was amazing. Charlie reminds me of myself when I still had my fire powers.

Gear: Are you kidding? Your powers were never out of control like Charlie's is!

Maria: Don't worry, Richie. If things get out of hand, I can use my powers to put out her flames.

Carol: I know Firestarter all too well. She got her powers at a government facility called the Shop. She got them from a chemical they have called Lot Six. It gave her pyrokinesis and she and her father were gonna be used as weapons. But they escaped and went on the run.

Vince: That is really sick.

Me: You said it partner. Go to the President of the United States and let him know what's going on. Tell him that I sent you and tell him it's Code Red.

Vince: You got it.

Vince went to Washington D.C.

Charlie saw us and we land by her.

Me: Charlie we mean you no harm.

Charlie: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Yes. We saw your powers and they are incredible. We don't want to use you as a weapon. We want to help you.

Charlie: I don't need your help! You can never understand what I've been through!

Rikki: I know how you feel, Charlie.

Charlie: You do?

Rikki: Yep. One time during a full moon, my mermaid powers got out of control. Everything I touched immediately heated up. Heck, I even dehydrated my boyfriend into unconsciousness just by kissing him.

Me: Yikes. That's not good.

Carol: Charlie what these people did to you and your father is completely despicable and disgusting. We're gonna help you destroy these dirtbags and rid the world of The Shop.

Charlie: You would do that?

Me: We would.

Charlie had something in her hands.

Me: What's that you have there?

Charlie showed us and it was the Dragon Talisman.

Me: The Dragon Talisman. Where did you get that?

Charlie: I found it. It's my good luck charm. I also found out that I can use fire from it.

Yuko: That's a powerful talisman you have there Charlie.

Me: How about if we help you, you give us that Talisman so it can be safe in better hands?

Charlie: Okay.

Me: Great. (Cracks knuckles) We have a government organization to take down. Power up people!

Me, Carol, Laney and Yuko go Super Angel and Nico went Super Saiyan 2.

* * *

At the White House in Washington D.C., The President was working on some paperwork when the General of The Joint Chiefs of Staff came in and Vince was with him.

General: Mr. President. I'm afraid we have a Code Red situation sir. Vince here was sent by J.D. Knudson.

Vince: A government organization called The Shop is causing a lot of trouble. It's infusing people with a chemical called Lot Six that's giving them powers and the organization wants to turn these people into weapons of destruction.

President: What!? President Jimmy Carter ordered for that organization to be shut down ages ago. We had to shut down that organization because of its controversial methods of operation. So we immediately pulled the plug on them and cut their funding and ordered for it to be shut down. But now we see that they still have their organization still in operation after 34 years. Vince, my boy I'm glad you told me this. Where are J.D. and Team Loud Phoenix Storm now?

Vince: They're in Longmont, Virginia destroying the Shop down there.

President: I'm glad.

Vince: Also sir from what I remember there is a Shop base located in Maui in Hawaii.

President: I'll destroy that base with a M.O.A.B. bomb. Thank you for telling me this. Tell J.D. to kill everyone in the Longmont base and leave no one alive.

Vince: Yes sir Mr. President.

Vince left.

President: General get me Travis Air Force Base in California.

General: Yes sir.

* * *

(Firestarter OST - Flash Final plays)

We were blasting apart all of the Shop people and killing everyone we see. We fired fire blasts, bullets and powerful water blasts and lightning blasts at them. The body count was piling up.

Veemon was now Flamedramon.

Flamedramon: They just keep on coming. (Echoing) FIRE ROCKET!

He fired fireballs at the men and women.

William was firing fire blasts and more from his blaster.

Carol fired atomic rays and turned the whole area into a massive sea of fire.

We then turned our sights on the mansion that was the Longmont Shop base. We blew helicopters from the Shop out of the sky as well. Me, Yuko, Lola, Aylene and Charlie fired fireballs and blasts at the mansion and burning it all.

William fired fire blasts.

William: Lets use our combo Flamedramon.

Flamedramon: You got it William. (Echoing) FIRE ROCKET!

Flamedramon fired fireballs at the mansion and William fired fire blasts.

William and Flamedramon: FLAMING ROCKET BLASTER!

The blasts combined and the whole mansion exploded into a massive fireball that blew the whole building apart. The whole mansion and area around it was fully engulfed in flames and a raging inferno.

Me: Go to Hell.

Nicole sealed all of the Shop into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Never again will you mess around with Mother Nature.

Charlie was crying hard.

Charlie: (Crying) For you daddy.

I hug her and comfort her.

Me: It's okay Charlie. It's okay.

Vince landed and he saw the intense destruction.

Vince: Whoa.

Carol: We killed all of them Vince.

Vince: I had a feeling you did. The President ordered for no one here to be left alive. President Jimmy Carter ordered for this place to be shut down 34 years ago after getting word of their insane and inhumane experiments.

Aylene: So this place was still in operation even after the President ordered for it to stop.

Laney: That's treason.

Lola: It sure is.

Vince: He's gonna blow up the Shop base in Maui.

Carol: Good riddance.

Me: Lets go home.

We go home to Michigan.

* * *

Over the Pacific Ocean, a B2 Stealth Bomber was flying over the Hawaiian Islands at an incredible speed. It's target was the Maui Shop base and its mission was to reduce it to nothing but a crater. The bomb bay doors opened and dropped a M.O.A.B. bomb and when it hit it exploded and completely destroyed the whole base in a massive explosion. No survivors.

* * *

At the estate we promised to help Charlie as much as we can with her powers. We were gonna have her become a huge force for good.

Then a phone rang and the red phone that goes to the White House arose and a red light blinked to let me know it was ringing.

I answer it.

Me: J.D. Knudson here.

President: J.D. the Shop in Maui was completely eradicated by a M.O.A.B. bomb.

Me: Excellent Mr. President. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

President: Indeed. Good work shutting down the Shop. I heard what happened to young Charlie and what they did was horrible. Make sure she gets all the help she needs.

Me: Yes sir Mr. President and thank you sir.

We hung up.

As we were getting ready for bed William wanted to ask Davis a question.

William: Davis I wanted to ask you this.

Davis: Sure William. What is it?

William: Nico said that you unleashed something called the Golden Radiance. What is that?

Davis: That is a powerful energy that was released from the Golden Digiegg called The Digiegg of Miracles. It was used to help Veemon become Magnamon. It was in the core of Ken's base and I released it when we destroyed it. It was the power source for the base and I released it and the Digimon got their power back.

William: Whoa! That's amazing.

Davis: It is. What is the world of Lyoko?

William: It's a virtual world that's like the hub of a computer that we went into when we went to Kadac Academy in Paris.

Davis: Strange.

William: Yeah. It's where me and my friends went to in order to help combat the evil supercomputer X.A.N.A. and it was a major task.

Davis: That's amazing!

Veemon: It sure is. We Digimon know about Lyoko but we never talk about it much.

Davis: That's interesting.

We had the Dragon Talisman and we had 7 out of 12. 5 more to go.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Firestarter from 1984 is one of my favorite horror movies and Drew Barrymore did a great job in that movie 34 years ago. Stephen King did a great job with that book. I never read it but it was awesome! George C. Scott did a great job as Rainbird in this movie. This chapter is also made as a tribute to him. He was also McLeach in the Rescuers Down Under from 1990. He was a great actor until a ruptured Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm killed him in 1999. He was awesome!

RIP George C. Scott - October 18th, 1927 to September 22nd, 1999

Firestarter was one of the movies that didn't scare me at all. Those people in the movie wanted to turn her into a weapon and that was really sick and despicable. They don't deserve to live at all. Firestarter also had a sequel TV miniseries 18 years later and that was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Next up is the terrible shapeshifting clown Pennywise from 2017's It. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Firestarter is owned by Stephen King, Universal Pictures and Mark L. Lester.


	485. The Shapeshifter Clown Demon

It starts with us in the living room. We were watching TV, playing board games and card games and reading books.

Me: It sure is quiet today.

Varie: Yep.

T.K.: Bleez what was it like serving under Atrocitus when you became a Red Lantern?

Bleez: Well where to start it was a nightmare. Before Eion came I was essentially a slave. Red Lanterns embody the emotion of Rage and that is a deadly and dangerous emotion. But my story is much worse.

Bleez revealed her background.

Bleez was once a princess on the planet Havania, renowned for her great beauty. Many men sought her hand, but she rejected them all, often in an extremely rude and abrasive manner. Two of her suitors, especially humiliated, sought out a Sinestro Corpsman and tempted him with stories of Bleez's beauty. He went to Havania, where he murdered Bleez's mother and captured Bleez, taking her to Ranx the Sentient City. For some time during the events of the Sinestro Corps War, Bleez was raped and tortured by members of the Sinestro Corps, but managed to escape when Ranx came under attack during the Battle of Mogo. The Sinestro Corpsman who had originally abducted her pursued and caught her, and forced her to kiss him. As she was being pushed to her limits by this final indignity, a red ring found Bleez and inducted her into the Red Lantern Corps. Her blood was transformed into burning plasma, and she vomited it into the Corpsman's throat. Before he could recover, she killed him in a blind fury. Later, she was among the strike force that ambushed the Green Lanterns transporting Sinestro back to Korugar for execution.

We were horrified by her story.

Me: Bleez I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Laney: That was horrible!

Bleez: I know. Eion reminded me of who I was before I became a Red Lantern.

Eion: I'm glad mom.

T.K.: I'm glad you're okay though. Do you still have difficulty trusting men?

Bleez: Yes T.K. but it's not as bad as it was long ago. But don't worry I'm making a full recovery. I realize now that it was Atrocitus that caused the Yellow Lantern that attacked me to come to my world and do all those things to me.

Eion: Atrocitus was a monster. He needed to be destroyed for causing all kinds of evils to the galaxy.

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm glad he's gone.

Bleez: Me too. T.K., I'm so sorry about your family divorcing. That must've been a big shock to you.

T.K.: It was at first but it's all water under the bridge.

Patamon: T.K.'s parents divorced but he never talks about it that much.

T.K.: I was too young to remember what happened back then.

Me: There's a number of reasons behind it. Marriage gone bad, financial strain, adultery, poor relationship, they have a nasty criminal record, it's a number of reasons.

T.K.: That's true.

Lincoln: Have your parents reconciled?

Matt: Believe it or not Lincoln they did. When we became the Digidestined and saved the world from MaloMyotismon they got back together and rekindled their marriage.

Lana: I'm happy for you guys.

Lola: Me too.

Suddenly the alarm went off and we got to the computer. We found a supernatural disturbance over in the small town of Derry, Maine.

Me: Uh oh! It's picking up something in the small town of Derry, Maine. That town is vaguely familiar to me. (GASP!) OH NO!

Varie: What is it?

Me: It has returned!

Aylene: What has?

Me: Not "What". It. That's his name. IT.

I pull up his information and it revealed that he was PENNYWISE THE CLOWN!

Me: It likes to take on the form of a clown called Pennywise.

Laney: I don't think I would like him.

Lucy: Gasp! I've read the book by Stephen King called It. It was a scary book and I loved it. Clowns are not really my thing. I'm mostly into vampires.

Me: I had a feeling you did Lucy.

Lincoln: So It is real?

Me: Yes he is.

Lori: What is he capable of?

Me: He's a predatory shapeshifter that feeds on peoples fear by turning into what they all fear the most. This is what his true form looks like.

I change the image and it revealed what he REALLY looked like. It showed that It was really a giant demonic spider creature with 12 limbs and he was REALLY UGLY!

Leni: (SCREAMS) HE'S A SPIDER!

Leni ran up to her room and she was in terrified.

Me: So much for that.

Ben: First the Joker, then Zombozo, and now this demonic clown? I swear, the clowns we've run into have been evil so far.

Laney: Tell me about it.

Venom: Can we all agree never to hire a clown for a birthday party?

Me: Agreed, but Luan is the exception. Also Pennywise reminds me of infamous serial killer John Wayne Gacy who was executed in 1994.

Lori: Who was he?

Me: You would hate this guy. He was also known as The Killer Clown. He killed 33 people, all of them Teens and young adults.

Laney: I've heard about him. He was ruthless.

Lincoln: He sure was. I'm glad they killed him.

Me: Same here. But we're not getting it done by sitting here. Nico, Nicole, Breach, Cody, Lana, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, T.K., Patamon, Bleez, Eion, William, Cuzzy, Wuzzy, Scuzzy, Venom, Ben, you all come with me.

Venom: You got it.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for Derry, Maine.

* * *

We arrived in Derry and we went to an old abandoned mansion.

Laney: That house is creepy.

Me: It sure is. Lets go!

We burst into the house and we saw a bunch of kids facing Pennywise.

Me: The Loser Club.

Bill: The famous J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. (To Pennywise) It. How nice of you to show up. Now we can make sure that you never terrorize the lives of children ever again.

He roared and went at us and I punched him in the face and send him crashing into the wall.

CRASH!

Pennywise became Bane!

It (Bane): (Spanish Accent) You will make good targets for me.

Venom: You are not Bane!

Venom punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Venom fired web at him and Bill hit him in the head with a baseball bat.

Bill: We can't bring Georgie back. But we can protect the town he loved and the family and friends that he left behind. Now we're gonna kill this (Censored) clown! Welcome to the Losers Club (Censored)!

Patamon digivolved.

Patamon: PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Angemon.

Angemon: (Echoing) ANGEMON!

He hit It with his staff and kicked him in the face.

Angemon: (Echoing) HAND OF FATE!

He fired a blast of light from his fist at him and it burned him bad.

Bleez: People like you don't belong on Earth.

Bleez fired red energy lasers from her ring. Eion fired a blast of fire at him and burned him. Pennywise became Vexen!

Lana: Vexen!

It (Vexen): Now you will freeze!

Lana called her shield and fired a blast of ice at him and froze him and kicked him in the face.

He then became Vulture and flew into the air and Nico flew up to him and kicked him in the face and send him crashing into the ground. He then became Firefly!

It (Firefly): Aw, don't hate me, Francis. I only want to melt your (censored) face off!

Lola: You're the one that will have your face melted off!

Francis fired a blast of fire and kicked him in the face and punched him in the mouth.

Lola fired a blast of fire and blew him away and burned him.

It got up and became Electro and Lincoln fired lightning at him and electrocuted him bad.

Angemon: Lets use our combo on him.

Bleez: You got it.

Angemon: (Echoing) HAND OF FATE!

He fired a light blast from his fist.

Bleez fired a red energy blast from her ring.

Bleez and Angemon: CRIMSON FATE BLAST!

The blast became red and burned It really bad!

Laney tied him up in bramble vines and slammed him into the ground.

CRASH!

He got up and then split up and turned into three of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. He was a Blok, a Kankrelet and a Krab.

William: A Blok, A Kankrelet and a Krab!

Cuzzy: Blast them!

They fired their guns at them but they weren't having any effect on them.

William: Hit the eye symbols on them. That's their weakness!

Wuzzy: Thanks William!

They fired their guns and hit the eyes and they blew up. They merged back together and It revealed his true face. It was really ugly! He dropped something. It was a talisman.

Breach: You are never welcome here!

Breach fired a portal and it sent It into the Sun and it Vaporized him in an instant.

His spirit appeared in front of us and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Never again will you terrorize the world It.

Me: We won guys!

We cheered wildly.

I picked up the Talisman and it was the Monkey Talisman.

Me: The Monkey Talisman. So that's how he was able to shapeshift and use the powers of the bad guys we know.

Laney: That's right.

We had 8 Talismans and we had 4 more to go. We got rid of the evil It and saved the town of Derry.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Stephen King's It was the scariest masterpiece he created. Back in 1990 he scared a lot of people with his 2 part movie. I never saw it but it looked really scary. 2017's It was wicked scary. Again never saw it. But nonetheless It was a true monster and Stephen King became a legend because of it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Tim Curry did a great job in the original. Next up is Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

It is owned by Stephen King, Tommy Lee Wallace and Warner Bros. Television


	486. The Man with The Leather Face

Part 1: Finding Lost Triplets

* * *

It starts in my room. I am looking up some stuff on my computer.

Me: Hmm. Something is really strange about this. (To the Viewers) Oh I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm on my computer. Well for you to know we have to go back to earlier this morning.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 12 Hours Earlier.

* * *

Me: (Narrating) We were just having fun with our stuff as usual. I was looking at a family photo of the Loud Family.

Past Me: Boy Lincoln you guys were really happy before we came here.

Past Lincoln: Yeah. My family is the greatest and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

Past Me: You said it buddy. And now we are one of the most powerful forces in the entire universe. Huh?

I notice that there was another picture underneath the current picture.

Past Me: Hmm. What's this? Lincoln can I borrow this picture for a bit?

Past Lincoln: Sure J.D.

I take the picture to my room and take it out. Underneath the picture I found another photo and it was a picture of Lynn Sr., Rita, a Younger Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and 3 more kids from a long time ago. They were 2 girls and one boy and the girls had black hair and the boy had white hair like Lincoln's.

Past Me: Hmm. This is unusual. I think Lincoln has 3 triplets that were never mentioned to him. This requires some further investigating.

* * *

Me: And now you're caught up. I'm on my computer looking up the Loud Family Tree and I'm doing some detective work to find these lost sibling triplets.

I get back to work and browse through the family tree. It was a long one that dates all the way back to Colonial America back in 1607. I scroll down the tree and made a rather unusual discovery. I found on the Loud Siblings branches 3 names that I've never seen before. They were triplets.

Me: Hmm. This is interesting. Lyra, Liberty and Lee Loud. Those must be the Triplets. The two girls must be Liberty and Lyra and the boy must be Lee. I better go talk to Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita.

I take the photo and print the family tree and circle the names I found.

As everyone got ready for bed I knocked on the parents door.

Lynn Sr.: Come in.

I go in.

Me: Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita, can I talk to you?

Rita: Certainly J.D.

Me: I came across a strange set of information. I discovered in your family history that you have three more kids in between Lincoln and Lucy. Their names are Lyra, Liberty and Lee Loud. They're triplets.

Lynn Sr. and Rita gasped.

Rita: Where did you find that out?

Me: I found them on a picture behind your family photo.

I pull out said photo.

Me: Right here.

Lynn Sr.: Oh man. It's been a long time.

Me: What happened?

Lynn Sr.: It was 9 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Lynn Sr.: (Narrating) Lyra, Liberty and Lee were born after Lincoln and they were the greatest part of our family. We loved them more than anything. But then a terrible day happened. We were away on business and suddenly someone kidnapped them. We were devastated and thought the worst. We asked the country to help us find them. But their trail went completely cold. (Crying) We never saw them again!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Oh man. I'm so sorry. But maybe I can help find them for you.

Rita: If you did we would be beside ourselves with joy.

Me: I promise I will find them. And I want to surprise everyone here.

I got to work and it was not gonna be easy. I had a very sophisticated system that was used to find them. I scanned the photos of the triplets and it was searching the planet through a satellite in orbit above the planet. It took two hours but it found them. All the way over in Alaska.

Me: Alaska!? Lets see.

It traced them all the way to the city of North Pole, Alaska.

Me: North Pole, Alaska. That's inside the Arctic Circle. Hold on triplets. Your savior is coming.

I fly out to North Pole, Alaska. It was blistering cold. Whiteout blizzards were all over the place and the temperature was -60 degrees Fahrenheit.

Me: Boy it's cold. But I made it. The FBI and the Police won't be able to get here till the storm is over. My scanners reveal that the kidnappers are out and won't be back for 3 weeks. Fools.

I knock on the door and one of the Triplets answered. It was Liberty.

Me: Are you Liberty?

Liberty: I sure am.

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Liberty: Oh wow! We heard so much about you. Come on in.

Me: Sure. It's cold out here.

I go in and it was a normal house and more. I gather them into the Living room and reveal what happened. They were shocked and more.

Lyra: So we were kidnapped from our real father 9 years ago? From Michigan?

Me: That's right Lyra. I came to rescue you three.

Lee: I want to go home!

Lyra: Me too!

Liberty: Same here!

Me: All right. Go pack your stuff and get ready.

Lyra: Okay.

They did so and their stuff was all packed.

Me: Okay. Here we go.

Liberty: I left a note to our kidnappers.

Me: Great. Hang on tight to me.

We beam over to Michigan.

* * *

We arrived back in Gotham Royal York and we were in front of the Estate.

We go in and found everyone doing their normal stuff. They were playing board games, watching TV, reading books and playing card games.

Me: Guys I have some awesome news for you all.

Lincoln: What's up J.D.?

Me: Well Lincoln I found three more members of your family that were kidnapped by two people from Alaska. You might know these faces.

I stand aside and Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln gasped in shock.

Lori: Oh my gosh! Lyra, Liberty, Lee? Is that literally you!?

Leni: Like, I don't believe it!

Luna: Dudes! You're all okay!

They went over to them and hugged them.

Lyra: Lori! Big sis we missed you!

Lori: (Crying) We missed you too!

Luna: We missed you dudes!

Lee: I missed you too Luna.

Luan: Liberty we thought you were gone forever!

Liberty: I know Luan. I missed you so much!

Lynn: Guys its been so long!

Lynn Sr.: What's goin... (Gasp!) Lyra, Liberty, Lee!

Lee, Liberty and Lee: DADDY!

They hugged him for the first time in 9 years.

Lynn Sr.: (Crying) My babies are all grown up.

Everyone was reunited with them. They had a lot of catching up to do with everyone. Lyra, Liberty and Lee's kidnappers were arrested by the FBI and were sentenced to Life in Prison without parole for 75 years.

* * *

Part 2: Wrath of Leatherface.

* * *

We were out by the lake enjoying the scenery of the sky and the water and the city.

Me: What a beautiful day.

Sandman: It sure is J.D.

Mimi: I love the beauty of the lake.

Me: Me too Mimi.

Sandman: It was never like this with Doc Ock. He would be disgusted by it.

Me: Yeah. Freak.

Mimi: You know Flint you should convince Shocker and Rhino to leave him when you see them again.

Sandman: I should. I'll keep that in mind.

Palmon: Also Mimi has a great singing voice.

Tai: I remember that. She sure does.

Sandman: I heard her sing at one time and she has a magnificent voice.

Mimi: Oh thank you all.

Me: You're welcome.

My watch starts beeping and it picks up a disturbance over in the rocky deserts near Galveston, Texas. It showed that the place is being terrorized by the evil psycho butcher serial killer Leatherface!

Me: Oh man! Leatherface!

Lori: Leatherface? Like from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies?

Me: The very same one.

Lincoln: Why is he called Leatherface?

Me: I'll show you.

We go to the computer and look him up and it revealed who he is.

Me: His name is Jedidiah Sawyer. He wears a mask over his face because he had some facial deformities and he was made fun of it because of them. So he made a mask out of leather and likes to call himself Leatherface. He works as a butcher in Texas and is also one of the most brutal serial killers in the country. He hasn't killed as many people as Jason Voorhees has but he is extremely ruthless.

Sandman: Looks like we have to kill him.

Me: Yep. Nico, Nicole, Flint, Mimi, Palmon, Penny, Luan, Eddy you all come with me. We're going to make sure he never terrorizes Texas again.

Eddy: You got it J.D.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for Texas.

* * *

We arrived in a desert outside of Galveston, Texas. We saw a meat storage house and we go in. It was dark and scary.

Mimi: It's really dark in here.

Eddy: I can't see a thing in here.

Me: I know a way for us to see.

I form a ball of black light and throw it into the air and it hit the ceiling and lit up the whole building in Ultraviolet Light.

Mimi: Man it's like a black light in here.

Luan: It does feel that way. It's one way to Light up the sky! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now's not the time.

We looked around and saw Leatherface with his Chainsaw. We snuck up on him and I punched him in the back of the head and Sandman and Penny went at him.

Leatherface then grabbed Sandman and he tried to rip off the skin off of Sandman's face. But all he got was a handful of sand.

Sandman (smugly): You can't rip off skin from a face made of sand, pal!

Penny kicked him in the face and fired poison barbs at him. It would take 30 minutes to take effect. Leatherface got up and he saw that Sandman was gone.

Leatherface was trying to find Sandman. Unknown to him, Sandman was disguised as the sand he steps in.

Sandman (grabs Leatherface by the feet): I never thought that I would use this trick on a serial killer. (slams Leatherface's head into the ground)

Luan fired a blast of light at him and burned his leg and melted his arm off.

Mimi: Palmon lets get him!

Palmon: Right.

Palmon digivolved.

Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to...

She became the cactus Digimon, Togemon.

Togemon: (Echoing) TOGEMON!

Togemon punched Leatherface in the head with her big boxing gloves.

Togemon: Choke on this! (Echoing) NEEDLE SPRAY!

She skewered him everywhere with a shower of painful cactus needles.

OUCH!

Leatherface then fired lasers from his eyes and I deflected them up and they hit the roof. The Sun's light blasted in and he shielded himself from the light.

Togemon: Lets use our combo Sandman.

Sandman: You got it.

Sandman fired a huge blast of sand.

Togemon: (Echoing) NEEDLE SPRAY!

She fired a shower of Cactus Needles.

Togemon and Sandman: NEEDLE TORNADO SANDSTORM!

A tornado of sand and Cactus Needles overwhelmed him. Leatherface was on his last legs.

Eddy (gives Leatherface a present): Happy Birthday, Leatherface!

Leatherface opened the present but all he saw was a bomb.

Eddy (presses a detonator): Boom. (bomb explodes in Leatherface's face.)

KABOOM!

Leatherface was blown to pieces in a fiery explosion. Something landed by my feet. It was the Pig Talisman.

Me: The Pig Talisman. It gave him Heat Vision.

Lensay: Wad.

Luan: He was bad huh Lens.

Nico: But that takes care of him.

Leatherface's spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never make meat out of anyone ever again. (Chants an Incantation) Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolun Lirus-Nor!

His evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Well we have 9 out of 12 Talismans.

Eddy: We sure do.

Nico: Lets head home guys.

We did so.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Leatherface was the most brutal killer of them all in the movies of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It was first made back in 1974 and it was a very popular franchise for 44 years. It also became a huge iconic series for Halloween. It was done out of inspiration based on the crimes and rampage of the murderous psychotic killer Ed Gein. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. I got the idea for the lost siblings out of the blue. I read all kinds of fanfics about Lincoln's lost siblings that they never found so I figured why not give him a biological long lost brother. Next up is the ruthless monster from the popular movie The Blair Witch Project. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Texas Chainsaw Massacre Franchise is owned by Tobe Hooper and Bryanston Pictures.


	487. The Black Hills Forest Monster

It starts in the Living Room. It was 5:00 in the afternoon. It was movie night. We were watching one of my favorite horror movies, The Blair Witch Project. It's a supernatural horror movie about 3 explorers who disappeared in the Black Hills forest in Maryland while trying to prove the existence of an ancient legend known as the Blair Witch.

When the movie was over most of us were shaking in fear and the triplets were really excited. Lucy, Luan, Lily, Me, Varie and my children were not scared at all.

Lori: That was literally the scariest thing I've ever seen!

Leni: Totes! It was like, the worst thing ever!

Me: Sorry guys. The reason I chose this movie for movie night is because I wanted to see if this is all true. Plus another set of disappearances went down in the Black Hills Forest just recently.

Lincoln: That monster sure was scary.

Laney: It sure was.

Linka: I can't believe that they would try to prove that a monster like that exists.

Lisa: Given everything that we have seen I wouldn't be surprised a creature like that was highly possible.

Izzy: I agree with Lisa. We know Digimon and now because of all these monsters and slasher monsters we have been helping everyone.

Tentomon: I agree Izzy.

Lyra: You guys have been through a lot while we were away from you guys.

Liberty: You said it.

Lincoln: You have missed out on a lot.

Luan: Let me show you.

Luan pulled out a photo album that she put together. She showed it to us and it was all of us doing all kinds of adventures all over the planet and all the achievements we have done.

Lyra: Wow!

Lee: You guys have been through a lot.

Luan: I put this photo album together to show you all of the fun times we had saving the world and everything.

Lyra: Those powers you all have are amazing!

Laney: Yeah. Our powers are incredible. But you have to remember that With Great Power comes a Great Responsibility.

Varie: That's right.

Aylene: We've done it all and it was all one amazing adventure after another.

Lisa: Indeed. It's all been one magnificent endeavor after another.

Nico: Yep. It was all amazing.

Terra (KH): Eddy, how come your explosives destroyed Leatherface but didn't kill me when I was the Lingering Sentiment?

Eddy: Well, your armor must've protected you from getting killed by my explosive. Plus, you were only hit by a low power explosive that time.

Terra (KH): Hmm. Good point.

Stewie: Izzy what is it like being the smartest member of the Digidestined?

Izzy: It's a really big challenge. I may have brains but I've always been helpful to my friends.

Stewie (to Izzy): Look at us. Two geniuses helping their friends stop a horror movie monster.

Izzy (smiles): Well, it does sound exciting when you think about it.

Stewie: Also Izzy have you ever heard of the Multiverse?

Izzy: I sure have. I heard you and Brian went to different universes to stop your crazy half-brother from destroying the world.

Brian: That's right Izzy. It was unusual but awesome at the same time.

Izzy: I believe it. What was your favorite universe to visit?

Brian: That's a good question. My favorite Universe was the Amish.

Stewie: My favorite was where everyone was all Handicapped.

Me: That still is a cool one. The Amish have really fascinated me since I was little. But that handicapped universe has my curiosity maxed out.

Stewie: It's interesting J.D. Also we encountered a bad version of Mr. Swanson there.

Me: That's amazing. Well we better check out the Black Hills Forest and see what's going on. Stewie, Izzy, Tentomon, Nico, Nicole, Lincoln, Lucy, Shannon, Laney, Lori, you all come with me.

Lori: You got it J.D.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for the Black Hills Forest in Maryland.

* * *

We arrived in the town of Burkittsville, Maryland and we were in the Black Hills Forest and it was an extremely creepy forest that would scare even the bravest of explorers.

Me: Boy this place is scary.

Laney: It sure is.

Lori: This place literally gives me the creeps.

Lincoln: I'm not that scared.

Laney: I'm not either.

Lucy: This forest is an interesting place.

Izzy: This place does scare me somewhat.

Stewie: No kidding.

We walked around the forest and it had an extremely evil feeling in it. The forest had some kind of presence in it that was pure evil and filled with insatiable bloodlust.

As we walked we then came across some headless rotten skeleton bodies.

Me: Whoa! What happened to them!?

Lincoln: They look like they were here for a long time.

Laney: No kidding. Someone or something really killed them.

Me: The heads are missing. This was the work of a Satanic. Usually when they take the head that means it's a ritualistic killing.

Shannon: I don't think Satanists had anything to do with this. If they did they would leave a calling card.

Me: True.

Suddenly out of nowhere we saw a ghostly image of a zombie-like monster with a scythe and it was coming towards us.

We jumped away!

Me: It's the Blair Witch Monster!

Lori: That thing is literally hideous!

It came at me again and when it attacked it phased through me.

Me: What the?

I go up to it and reached out to it. My hand went through it.

Me: It's an astral projection.

Izzy: I've heard about these.

Laney: Who is projecting it?

Me: I think I know. Lets go!

We go to where the Astral projection came from and it was coming from a cabin in the middle of the forest. We bust into the cabin and saw a boy with a dark appearance.

Me: Aha! So you are the Satanist behind all this!

He saw us.

?: That's right. My name is Monroe Kyla. I'm the leader of a Satanic Cult that worships the Devil and we are after immortality and eternal life to survive the next apocalypse.

Lori: You are literally a monster!

Laney: Why did you kill those people 19 years ago!?

Monroe: It's for my master.

Me: You're insane.

Izzy: Lets get him!

Tentomon digivolved.

Tentomon: TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon: (Echoing) KABUTERIMON!

Stewie blasted him with his laser and burned him in the leg.

Stewie: Lets use our combo on him Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon: You got it Stewie. (Echoing) ELECTRO SHOCKER!

He fired a ball of lightning and Stewie fired a blast of his laser.

Kabuterimon and Stewie: ELECTRO SHOCK LASER STORM!

The blast hit Monroe and electrocuted him. But when he came to he was drooling like a braindead monkey.

Laney: His mind was completely wiped out.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Shannon: So the Blair Witch Monster was all a hoax.

Me: It would appear so.

I see something in his hand and I take it. It was the Sheep Talisman.

Me: The Sheep Talisman. So that's how he was able to use those Astral Images.

Lori: Yeah.

Me: Lets turn Monroe over to the proper authorities.

We did so and he was sentenced to Life in an insane asylum without parole. We returned home and we had 10 out of 12 Talismans.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Blair Witch Project monster was the most horrific creature I've ever seen. I didn't watch The Blair Witch Project in Real Life but I heard that it was really scary. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Next up is the ruthless Chicago urban legend Candyman. We have a special chapter set up for that. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Blair Witch Project is owned by Daniel Myrick, Eduardo Sanchez and Artisan Entertainment.


	488. The Treasure of Candyman

It starts in the Attic of the Estate. We were looking through all kinds of interesting stuff.

Laney: There's a lot of stuff here in our attic.

Me: There sure is. Who knew we had so much stuff?

Lincoln: Not me.

As I was digging something hit me on the head.

TINK!

Me: Ow!

I look at the object and it was a bottle and there was something in it.

Me: Hey there's something in this bottle.

It was a piece of paper and I pull the cork out and get the paper out.

Me: Lets see here.

I look at the paper and it was really a treasure map.

Me: It's a treasure map!

Lincoln and Laney came and saw the map.

Lincoln: It is a treasure map!

Laney: Oh wow!

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

I saw the Cooper Clan symbol by the island that marks where it's at.

Me: It's a map that leads to the Fortune of The Cooper Clan.

Laney: Awesome!

Me: Lets go tell everyone.

We did so.

Me: Guys I call an emergency meeting!

I call a meeting in Lori's room.

In Lori's room we gathered.

Me: Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting under such short notice. Well while Me, Lincoln and Laney were looking through some stuff in the attic I found this awesome treasure map!

I show the map.

Everyone: Ooh!

Nicole: Awesome! It's 100% genuine.

Lori: What does this treasure map lead to?

Me: It's the fortune of the Cooper Clan. It leads to the full extent of the Cooper Clan's 12,000 year fortune.

Lola: That is amazing!

Lana: But the Cooper Clan's fortune stretches back to 3,300 years.

Brittney: That's right dad. Clockwerk may have killed the first Cooper back 12,000 years ago but Slytunkhamen II started the fortune of the Cooper Clan over 3300 years ago.

Me: You're right Brittney. We did learn that. But this map will lead us right to it. But something is telling me that we're about to face the ultimate fight to get the fortune of the Cooper Clan. So, Team Thievius Raccoonus, you'll go after the Cooper Fortune. Riku, Cody, Armadillomon, Numbuh 5, Nico, Nicole, Lori, Lincoln, Luan, Eddy, you go with them.

Laney: You got it J.D.

Lynn Sr.: This sounds really dangerous though.

Me: Mr. Lynn this is all about adventure. We're about to embark on an awesome journey to help Sly get his family's fortune.

Lynn Sr.: Well since you put it that way, be careful guys.

Lincoln: We will dad.

Brittney: Team Thievius Raccoonus, lets move out!

They set out for the island. But first they had a few stops to make.

* * *

AUSTRALIA

In the Australian Outback they were looking for an Anthropomorphic Koala Bear called The Guru. He is a special guy. He has an amazing mystic art called The Dream Time. It's an amazing power that allows him to blend in with his surroundings and even gain control over the weak minded.

Brittney had a very strong feeling that someone else is after the Cooper Treasure and is determined to get it before anyone else.

They arrived and found the Guru. He was a purple Anthropomorphic Koala Bear. They successfully recruited him with no problems.

They went to central Europe.

* * *

NETHERLANDS

In Holland in the Netherlands they were there to recruit a gearhead genius Anthropomorphic Mouse named Penelope. She is a genius when it comes to Remote Control Vehicles and she is perfect for helping them. They went to her and asked for her help and she agreed to help them. Surprisingly Bentley and Penelope quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend and Brittney and Sly knew they were made for each other.

They were ready.

* * *

They followed the map to the island. It was a jungle island located in the South Pacific Ocean. It was a beautiful island.

Brittney: We're here guys. The Cooper Treasure has to be somewhere in that mountain on the island.

Sly: This is it guys. It's time for me to collect my inheritance.

Bentley: This is gonna be a test worth remembering.

Murray: Aw yeah! The Murray is ready!

Guru: (Aboriginal Language)

Penelope: This is gonna be amazing.

Panda King: For the honor of the Cooper Clan.

Dimitri: Lets head in yo.

Brittney: This is gonna be awesome! Lets roll out!

Cody H.: Riku when this is over would you like to learn Kendo?

Riku: I would like that Cody.

Cody H.: Great. Riku I have a question.

Riku: What's up?

Cody H.: What was it like when you were under Maleficent's control?

Riku: It was a nightmare and I don't want to talk about it.

Cody H.: Oh. I'm sorry.

Riku: It's all right Cody.

They went onto the island and went into the mountain. In a cave in the mountain on the island they came across a huge door and it had a keyhole in it that was in the shape of the Cooper Clan cane.

Lincoln: Wow. That's an amazing door.

Sly: And from the looks of things my Cane is the key to opening it.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana: Well lets go in.

Sly placed his cane in the lock and the door opened and they went in.

Inside the Cooper Vault they were all amazed at what was in there. They found sections containing a priceless stash of treasure that spans from 1350 B.C.

Sakura: This is incredible!

Brittney: It sure is Sakura. For 3,300 years this vault served as the treasure trove for the Cooper Clan.

Bentley: This is all amazing.

Penelope: It sure is.

They went deep into the vault and it had a section that started out with Slytunkhamen Cooper.

Slytunkhamen was the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus, and the one who started the Cooper thief legacy, as apparently none of his own ancestors before him had written down any of their exploits. Sometime during his life, he had a child, Slytunkhamen II, who went on to build the Cooper Vault. Slytunkhamen was also the developer of Invisibility, which made one completely invisible. However, it restricted movement. Slytunkhamen used these techniques to steal from corrupt pharaohs and greedy noblemen.

Maria: So this is Slytunkhamen Cooper.

Sly: Yep.

Brittney: He was Sly's Egyptian Ancestor from 1350 B.C. and it says that he built this entire vault.

Cody H.: This is amazing. How did he build this whole vault?

Lincoln: It didn't tell me in the Thievius Raccoonus but it says that it was a very genius and elaborate plan.

Nicole: This is incredible. Sly when we're done here we should build an archive and a museum for your family so that people can know how great they all were.

Sly: That's a great idea Nicole.

Nicole put all the treasure in the section into a scroll marked with the name Slytunkhamen.

They pressed on and they were at the section of Salim al-Kupar of Arabia.

Salim was a member of a gang called the Forty Thieves, all of which soon retired, leaving Salim and three others to go on one last heist.

Sly: Salim al-Kupar of Arabia. He was my Arabian ancestor from 940 A.D.

Carmen: He sure looked strong back then.

Numbuh 5: He sure did.

Riku: It's amazing.

Nicole sealed the treasure of Salim into a scroll with his name. They went on to the next section. They arrived at the section of Sir Galleth Cooper of the Knights of The Cooper Order.

Sly: Sir Galleth Cooper of The Knights of The Cooper Order. He lived back in 1240 A.D. and his group stole from Corrupt Nobility.

Laney: Wow! That's amazing.

Nico: I didn't know that he was that brave and determined.

Bentley: The Cooper Order was a very strong group and they made sure that corrupted noblemen never won at anything.

Nicole: That's incredible.

She sealed the treasure of Sir Galleth Cooper into a scroll and they went on.

They arrived at the next section. Next was Sleigh MacCooper.

The strongest of all of the Coopers back in 15th Century Celtic Scotland, it is said he could break any lock with a single blow using his large stone cane. Slaigh was abnormally large for a Cooper, so he had to adapt by sticking close to the shadows by utilizing a "wall slide" maneuver. His immense strength allowed him to take things more by force than stealth.

Sly: Slaigh MacCooper. He invented the Wall Slide.

Brittney: Wow.

Lori: He sure was amazing back then.

Lincoln: Yeah. It's amazing that he was so big and how he could not get caught.

Luan: He sure was a strong one.

Eddy: Yeah.

Lensay: Aye!

We laughed.

Brittney: That was funny.

Cody H.: It sure was.

Nicole sealed the treasure into a scroll. They went to the next section. They were at the section of Rioichi Cooper.

Sly: Rioichi Cooper. My Japanese Ancestor from 16th Century Feudal Japan in 1560 A.D.

When he was a young man, Rioichi went on a fishing trip one day and caught a giant, ferocious great white shark. He was about to kill the shark but it pleaded for its life. That is when Rioichi noticed a mysterious mark of the Cooper Clan on the shark's chest, believing it to be a sign. Rioichi spared his life and in return the shark swore loyalty to Rioichi and served as his mount at war. They were victorious together and were graciously rewarded by the Emperor.

As years passed, the shark grew too old to fight, and knowing of Rioichi's dreams to begin a sushi house, the shark asked Rioichi to honorably sacrifice his life and use him to start his sushi restaurant. At the shark's funeral it was a bittersweet end; Rioichi wept for his friend, but he also produced the finest, sweetest, most succulent great white shark sashimi. It was a big hit which led to Rioichi building his famous sushi house. This shop also provided the perfect cover for his thieving exploits.

Lincoln: Wow. This is amazing. I didn't know he was a sushi chef Sly.

Sly: His sushi was widely known throughout the country back then.

Nicole: I love sushi as much as I love meat.

Sakura: Me too Nicole.

Nicole sealed the treasure into a scroll.

In the next section they were in the room of Henriette One-Eye Cooper.

Henriette sailed the seas and stole from other pirates. Originally wielding a dagger with the Cooper crook serving as the handle, she presumably lost a hand and replaced it with a prosthetic hook shaped like the trademark Cooper crook.

Sly: Henriette One-Eye Cooper. She was a great pirate back in 1590 A.D.

Brittney: I remember she can literally smell gold from a mile away

Lori: That is an amazing ability.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana: What happened to her eye?

Sly: She had it cut out in a pirate raid. She was called that for that purpose.

Lincoln: Wow. She must've stolen from a lot of pirates all over the Caribbean Sea back then.

Nicole: Yeah. Pirates have plagued the Caribbean Sea for centuries back then.

Nicole sealed the treasure into a scroll.

In the next section they arrived at the treasure of Tennessee Kid Cooper.

Sly: Tennessee Kid Cooper.

Lana: Sly's Old West Ancestor from 1860.

Laney: I remember him. He was an amazing outlaw that stole from Crooked Lawmen.

Armadillomon: He sure looks like someone you don't want to mess with.

Riku: No kidding.

Brittney: Yeah. From what I remember he had a magnificent draw back then and he would never miss his shot.

Nicole: He's like Annie Oakley.

Nicole sealed the treasure and they went into the next section. They were in the section of Sly's Victorian Era Ancestor, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III.

Sly: Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, my Victorian Era Ancestor from 1885.

Lincoln: He sure looked sharp.

Sly: He was the most chivalrous of the Cooper Clan, Lincoln. He was called The Gentlemen Thief.

Brittney: He sure looked like it. He must've been very charismatic and charming.

Sly: He was.

Nicole sealed his treasure into a scroll and they went to the next section.

They were at the section of Otto Van Cooper.

Sly: Otto Van Cooper. The Technical Genius of World War I.

Brittney: I remember him. He wasn't physically strong, but his technical genius was amazing back then.

Lana: His mechanical engineering was amazing.

Lori: That's literally incredible.

Carmen: I had no idea he was that technically gifted.

Nicole: Me neither.

Nicole sealed his treasure into a scroll. Lastly they were in the section of Sly's father Conner Cooper.

Sly: My dad. He was a legendary thief.

Brittney: So this is your dads section. Wow. Look at all this stuff. He sure piled on the goods in his days.

Sly: Yep. He was an awesome thief. He did things that no one in the Cooper Clan even dreamt of.

Laney: That's incredible Sly.

They saw a picture of a young Sly holding a balloon and he was with his mom and dad.

Brittney: Sly you were so happy back then.

Sakura: He sure was.

Sly: Yeah. I was a happy little guy.

Nicole: Until the Fiendish 5 came and destroyed everything. What happened to your mom Sly?

Sly: She disappeared all those years ago. I think she was away when the Fiendish 5 attacked.

Brittney: This requires some looking into. What was her name?

Sly: Maria.

Brittney: Wow. Sly I'm so sorry.

Sly: I know.

Lincoln: They would be very proud of you Sly. You've come a long way since then.

Sly: I know Lincoln. I have a feeling they already are.

Nicole sealed the treasure of Conner Cooper into a scroll. Something dropped out and it was another Talisman.

Brittney picked it up and it was the Tiger Talisman.

Brittney: The Tiger Talisman.

Sakura: So he found one of the 12 Talismans.

Brittney: Looks like it.

Penelope: I'm glad we found the Cooper Fortune.

Lincoln: Me too Penelope.

* * *

At the entrance they got ready to leave the vault.

Brittney: Okay we have everything. Lets go home.

?: You aren't going anywhere.

Sly: Who said that?

?: Over here.

They turned and they saw an evil figure. It was a dark man and he had evil red eyes and a black coat and he had a vicious hook for his right hand.

Brittney: (Gasp) I know you! You're the infamous Chicago Urban Legend, Candyman!

Bentley: I thought he was just a legend.

Lincoln: Who is Candyman?

Brittney: He's an old Chicago Urban Legend.

His biography revealed a dark story.

Candyman's origins are explored in a legend surrounding the tragic death of a painter in the city of Chicago during the early 1800s, the story itself first appearing in 1890. The legend told that Candyman was initially the son of a slave, who became extremely wealthy after inventing a machine which mass produced shoes during the American Civil War. With his newfound fortune, the father had sent his boy to all the best schools in America, the young man growing up to become a polite and good natured gentleman as well as a well-known painter, most famous for capturing a person's status in portraits. Sometime around 1890, the young painter had been commissioned by a wealthy landowner to capture the beauty of his daughter, a white virgin. The painter's only sin was falling in love with the girl in question with whom they were to have a child under wedlock. Unfortunately, the girl's father had discovered their relation and was left so outraged that he hired a lynch mob to find and kill the young painter. As the mob chased him down the streets of the Near North end of Chicago they eventually overpowered him and sawed off his right hand with a rusty blade. The young painter's body had then been smeared with honey from a local apiary, causing the bees to sting him to death and prompting the future generations of the neighborhood the christen him "Candyman". The painter's dead body had then been burned on a pyre, his ashes being scattered around the entire region.

Sometime after his death, Daniel's ghost rose from the grave, a spiteful and vengeful spirit who tormented anyone who dared to question his existence. An urban legend arose which stated that whoever shall recite the name Candyman five times in the mirror, then immediately turn off the lights, will summon the ghost that will slay his summoner along with anybody else who has witnessed the specter's appearance.

They gasped in horror.

Lana: So this monster is a Boogeyman!

Brittney: Yes and he's a vicious one at that.

Candyman: You all will die and be added to my collection.

Brittney: I heard you went after a journalist woman named Helen Lyle who you got locked away in a maximum security insane asylum for murder.

Candyman: That's right.

Nicole: You will pay for everything you've done. You got her condemned to a life of suffering for crimes she did not commit because of you.

Laney: You will be forgotten once we destroy you!

Candyman: Then come and get me.

They went at him and Brittney punched him in the face and he slashed at her and she dodged his hook and kicked him in the chest and Lincoln fired lightning at him and burned his coat and electrocuted his face and Laney tied him up in plants and kicked him in the face and punched him in the back of the head.

Riku formed a portal of light and it opened up to Helen Lyle's cell. Riku went in it.

Riku: Helen Lyle?

Helen: Yes?

Riku: Helen, my name is Riku and we're fighting someone that you know all too well. Candyman.

Helen gasped as he said that name.

Helen: Where?

Riku: Let me show you. Come with me.

He took Helen's hand and they went through the portal and they saw the fight.

Candyman: You all are really persistent, aren't you?

Armadillomon: You will pay for hurting Helen, you creep! Let her go!

Candyman: Now why would I do that? I prefer to have her watch as I break every bone in all of your bodies!

Cody activated the Digiegg of Knowledge.

Cody H.: DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Armadillomon: ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...

He then became the insect Digimon, Digmon.

Digmon: (Echoing) DIGMON - THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

He punched Candyman in the face and stabbed him all over with his drills.

Digmon backed away.

Digmon: (Echoing) GOLD RUSH!

He fired 5 Drill Head Missiles at Candyman and they exploded.

Numbuh 5 bashed his head with an indestructible candy cane sword she got from Stickybeard.

Numbuh Five (hits Candyman with a candy sword): You call yourself Candyman? Don't make me laugh! This is real candy that's hitting you right now!

Lori fired a blast of wind and sent him crashing into the wall.

Candyman got up and Riku fired a blast of fire at him and burned him bad.

Riku: Digmon lets use our combo.

Digmon: You got it Riku. (Echoing) GOLD RUSH!

Digmon fired his drill head missiles.

Riku fired a blast of fire.

Digmon and Riku: GOLD RUSH FLARE STORM!

The drills became golden fire fireballs and they hit Candyman and blew him to pieces and killed him.

Nicole: Now you will never terrorize Chicago, Helen or anyone else again. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Candyman was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

They went back home and revealed everything that happened. Helen was released from the Asylum and Candyman was proven to be real. She sued the Chicago Police for their quick judgement and won $100,000,000 in settlements. Back at the estate we built a huge museum full of the Cooper Clan's treasure and artifacts. It was a very popular school activity for all ages. Bentley and Penelope built a new safe for the gold from the vault and built a newer high security system to make sure that it stays in there. Sly had his inheritance and he was happy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Candyman was a strange movie. It's based on an old urban legend from Chicago, Illinois. It was a strange story. Candyman was by far the most strangest Horror Movie villain of them all. NicoChan11 Gave me the ideas for this one. Virginia Madsen and Tony Todd did a great job in that movie from 1992. Thanks for that man as usual. I wanted to make this a treasure hunt by using the Cooper Vault from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. To add some excitement. Next is the grand finale of my Horror Movie saga. We're going to face the ultimate monster Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Candyman is owned by Bernard Rose and TriStar Pictures


	489. The Nightmare of Freddy Krueger

It starts at the estate in the early morning hours. It was close to dawn and Lincoln was having an awesome dream.

Lincoln was having a great dream where he was playing catch with his dog Charles.

Lincoln threw a baseball and Charles caught it.

Lincoln: Good boy Charles.

Charles can talk in his dream.

Charles: Thanks Lincoln.

Suddenly a nasty figure appeared and it was a horribly scarred man with a fedora hat and he had a red and brown stripe shirt, brown pants and he had a glove with claws on it. It was FREDDY KRUEGER!

Freddy: Now you die!

He slashed at Lincoln and he woke up and Lincoln screamed.

Lincoln: Whew! What a nightmare.

But he saw blood drip from his face and he went to the bathroom and saw that he had 4 claw slash wounds on his right cheek and he also saw that he had slash wounds on his right elbow as well. He screamed and his sisters came in.

Lori: Lincoln what's wrong!?

He showed them the wounds and they were shocked!

Leni: What happened to you Lincoln!?

Lynn: Did a thug do this!? Because if I find him I will kill him!

Lincoln: No this happened in my dream.

Laney: What!? That's impossible.

Lisa: Laney is correct elder brother. Dreams cannot hurt you because they are not real on the physical plane.

Luna: Lisa's right dude.

Natilee: Wait a second. I know those slash wounds.

Natilee got a closer look and instantly recognized the wounds. She gasped in horror.

Natilee: Oh no.

Lincoln: What is it Natilee?

Natilee: These wounds are the work of the Terror of The Dream World, Freddy Krueger!

Everyone gasped in horror.

Lynn: That monster from A Nightmare on Elm Street!?

Natilee: That's him. He's what's called a Dream Demon. They are the Pond Scum of Hell. He's a monster that is motivated by murder and revenge from beyond the grave.

His biological mother, Amanda Krueger (now known as Sister Mary Helena), was a nun at the old Hathaway House asylum (once renamed "Fairview Hospital") who gave birth to Freddy after she was raped hundreds of times when she was accidentally locked in a cell of a hundred psychotic men in the 1940s a few nights before Christmas. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought of him as a freak, even continuously referred to him as the "Son of 100 Maniacs".

He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic, Mr. Underwood, who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager.

Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias " **Springwood Slasher** ", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. His signature weapon was a clawed glove. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. However she did in fact tell someone and Freddy was arrested and put on trial. When Amanda found out on the news, she committed suicide. Unfortunately, Freddy was released because someone forgot to sign a search warrant in the right place, preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town (though not before celebrating his release by brutally murdering a little girl), and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death.

However, three Dream Demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal, so that he could come back as a malevolent spirit and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where their parents cannot protect them; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. After he killed his victims, he would absorb their souls into his chest for power.

Natilee: Freddy is now a monster and he will not stop until he kills everyone in their sleep.

Nico: I've heard about Freddy Krueger. He is the ultimate personification of everyones worst nightmare come to life.

May: We have to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else ever again.

Laney: But how are we gonna kill him? If he's immortal and is a dream demon then we can't fight him.

Lola: And if we go to sleep we could die!

Lisa: Everyone remain calm. I have the solution. Remember when we went into the simulator with my dream machine to fight the Harvester in Lincoln's dream?

Me: How can we forget that? That was a battle worth remembering.

Lily: It sure was.

Lisa: Exactly. We'll go into Lincoln's dream and spring a trap for him.

Nico: Oh I see what we're gonna do. That's brilliant.

Me: Get ready Freddy Krueger, you're about to face your worst nightmare.

We set everything up in the simulator. Lincoln was hooked up to the Dream Machine and he had bandages on his face and his elbow.

Lincoln: Okay, Here we go guys.

Me: Yep. Lets go guys.

We go into the Simulator and Lincoln was fast asleep and we were in his dream. It was the same nightmare landscape where we fought The Harvester.

Me: We're in.

Maria: So what is this place?

Laney: This is the same place where we killed The Harvester and we helped Lincoln conquer his fear of the movie.

Maria: The Harvester?

Me: It's a slasher horror movie about a farmer that went homicidal and he slashes his victims apart with a scythe and he takes their organs. Lincoln was scared to death when he saw that movie and he couldn't sleep at all that night. He had a nightmare about that movie and it scared him really badly. So Lisa made the Dream Machine for the Simulator and we went into his dream and we fought the Harvester.

Maria: Wow! That's amazing.

Lincoln: I'm not scared of The Harvester anymore.

Poromon: That's great Lincoln.

Hawkmon: Indeed.

Suddenly we heard singing and a figured jumped out. It was FREDDY KRUEGER!

Freddy (smirks): One, two, Freddy's coming for you! (charges at Wolverine with his claws but the mutant blocks with his own claws)

Wolverine: Mine are stronger then yours, bub!

I kick him in the face and Nico used Nocturne's powers and made him powerless.

Nico: You're not the only master of dreams you freak!

Nico went Super Saiyan 3 and he punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Nico fired Puff's Corrosive breath and burned him bad. Nico then used Ebon's powers and fired a portal of darkness and it sucked him in and Freddy fell from 1,000 feet up into the air and he crashed into the ground. He then used Kangor's seismic stomp and the ground shook and Freddy stumbled. He then used Tantrum and Hyde's strength and pulverized him into pulp. His fingers became claws and he slashed at Freddy and he was bleeding badly.

Maria smiled when she saw him use her former Teammates powers.

Edzilla and Hulk: ED AND HULK SMASH NIGHTMARE MAN! (beat Freddy up savagely)

Edzilla and Hulk then used their combo. They jumped high into the air.

Edzilla and Hulk: SUPER HULKING SMASHER!

They plowed onto Freddy and crushed him with incredible force that smashed him into dust!

KRABLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

Maria then punched him in the face and Freddy tried to slash at her. But because she's made of pure water his attacks weren't having any effect on her.

Maria went into her water form and Freddy tried to slash at Maria in her water form but the claws passed through her each time.

Freddy: Why can't I kill you?!

Maria (smirks): Because your claws can only kill people who are solid. That means I'm safe in my water form.

Freddy: Well, I have other ways to waste you!

Freddy tries to use his dream powers to kill Maria but nothing happened.

Freddy: OH C'MON! WHAT NOW?!

Nico: I used Nocturne's powers to give the Dream Realm a slight adjustment.

Me: You are now powerless Freddy!

I punch him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth. But he grew them back with accelerated healing.

Yolei: Lets get him Hawkmon!

Hawkmon: Right!

Hawkmon Digivolved.

Hawkmon: HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) AQUILAMON!

He flew at Freddy.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) BLAST RINGS!

He fired his a stream of energy with red rings. They hit Freddy and exploded.

Maria: Lets use our combo Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: You got it Maria. (Echoing) BLAST RINGS!

Aquilamon fired another blast.

Maria fired a stream of water.

Aquilamon and Maria: WATER RING LASER!

The blasts combined and they hit Freddy and exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: Lets form an army!

Davis: You got it.

A blue light from his digivice formed and Veemon had a powerful change happen. He split into his Digivolutions.

One form became Flamedramon.

Flamedramon: (Echoing) FLAMEDRAMON - THE FIRE OF COURAGE!

The 2nd form became Raidramon.

Raidramon: (Echoing) RAIDRAMON - THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!

The 3rd form became ExVeemon.

ExVeemon: (Echoing) EXVEEMON!

Aquilamon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon underwent the same thing.

The first form of Hawkmon became Halsemon.

Halsemon: (Echoing) HALSEMON - THE WINGS OF LOVE!

The 2nd Form became Shurimon.

Shurimon: (Echoing) SHURIMON - THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!

Armadillomon became his 3 forms.

The firm form became Digmon.

Digmon: (Echoing) DIGMON - THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!

The second form became Submarimon.

Submarimon: (Echoing) SUBMARIMON - RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!

The third form became Ankylomon.

Ankylomon: (Echoing) ANKYLOMON!

Patamon became three forms too.

The first form became Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon: (Echoing) PEGASUSMON - FLYING HOPE!

The second form became Angemon.

Angemon: (Echoing) ANGEMON.

The third form became MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon: (Echoing) MAGNAANGEMON!

Gatomon became 3 forms. The first was Nefertimon.

Nefertimon: (Echoing) NEFERTIMON - THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

The second form became Angewomon.

Angewomon: (Echoing) ANGEWOMON!

The third form was her Mega Level form Ophanimon.

Ophanimon: (Echoing) OPHANIMON!

Agumon and Gabumon became 3 forms.

The first form became Greymon.

Greymon: (Echoing) GREYMON!

The 2nd became MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: (Echoing) METALGREYMON!

The 3rd became WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: (Echoing) WARGREYMON!

The first form of Gabumon became Garurumon.

Garurumon: (Echoing) GARURUMON!

The 2nd form became WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: (Echoing) WEREGARURUMON! (HOWLS!)

The 3rd form became MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon: (Echoing) METALGARURUMON!

And so on and so on.

We had a huge army of Digimon ready.

Me: Power up everyone!

Me, Varie, Laney, Yuko, Carol, Vince, Naruto, Sakura, Fu and Hinata went Super Angel we spread our wings and launched an all out assault on Freddy Krueger. We were hitting him with everything we got. Massive fiery explosions rang out and were setting the landscape on fire and the whole place was now a massive firestorm. We were blasting and pulverizing Freddy with every combo we know. It was an incredibly explosive battle that shook the very fabric of the entire universe in its entirety. May and Nico were blasting him with fire and ice blasts and Pokemon attacks. Ace fired lightning from the middle of her forehead with her powers at Freddy. It was getting extremely intense. We were gonna make sure that Freddy pays for everything he's done.

I slash him with the Soul Shredder and he was surround by fire. What he fears the most because it burned him.

Me: Everyone together!

We cupped our hands to the side.

All: KAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at Freddy and he saw it coming and he knew that he was done for.

Freddy: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M IMMORTAL AND INVINCIBLE! I AM FREDDY KRUEGER! THE TERROR OF DREAMS!

Me: NOT ANYMORE! GO BACK TO HELL AND STAY THERE!

The wave covered him and completely obliterated him in an instant until there was absolutely nothing left of him. (Think of Cell's death in Dragonball Z)

When the energy blast faded Freddy Krueger was gone.

Me: His energy signal has completely disappeared. It's all over.

We saw an object fall by my feet. It was the last Talisman.

Me: The Last of the 12 Talismans.

I pick it up and it was the Horse Talisman.

Me: The Horse Talisman. No wonder he was healing fast.

Laney: But at least it's over. We won.

Nicole: Not yet.

His evil spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never terrorize dreams again! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

She sealed Freddy Krueger into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Freddy: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!

Me: You lose Freddy.

We won.

* * *

In the Living Room we celebrated our victory and it was a grand one. I invented a special belt for the Talismans and put it on and it fit perfectly. The belt infuses the wearer with all the powers of the Talismans and they can fire lasers from their eyes and fire blasts from their hands.

Me: How do I look with the belt?

Varie: You look awesome.

Rachel: You sure do.

Maria: Yeah.

Poromon: You know Maria unlike Yolei's Hawkmon I love being called adorable and cute and being cuddled with.

Maria: That's cool.

Nico: It's true Maria.

Maria: I believe it.

Poromon: Maria do you have any dogs or cats?

Maria: No unfortunately I don't.

Vince: Oh that's a shame.

Maria: It know.

We have all the Talismans and we were ready for Shendu when the fight came. Lincoln now has a cool scar like Me and Laney. It made him look tough.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Horror Saga is complete. I wanted to finish this with a bang. Freddy Krueger was by far the worst villain in all of the slasher movies of Horror. He deserved to be destroyed and made sure that he paid for his crimes. The Nightmare on Elm Street Series was the most insidious series of them all and Freddy Krueger was by far the most ruthless Slasher Monster of them all. I figured he would be perfect for the finale of the saga. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual and we won as always. The 12 Talismans are from Jackie Chan Adventures and we will be ready for Shendu and his cronies. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Nightmare on Elm Street is owned by Wes Craven and New Line Cinema.


	490. The Chi Dragon Terror

It opens in the view of the Gotham Royal York City Skyline.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York... A highly advanced city beyond the very pinnacle of prosperity.

Suddenly an explosion rattled the land.

KABOOM!

The camera pans to me fighting a bunch of thugs that were using Duel Monsters to commit dastardly crimes.

Narrator: THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK!

I was blasting them with heat vision, fire blasts and energy blasts. The Talismans of Shendu were an incredibly valuable tool in my fighting styles.

The thugs were piling up. It was getting powerful.

I took their cards as trophies to add to my collection.

Me: You stupid freaks don't deserve to be duelists.

I saw the Millennium Item Symbol glowing on their foreheads. Which was a very strange feature for them.

?: (Distorted Voice) **You will die by my hands.**

Me: Who said that?

?: **Down here.**

I saw the thug talking in someone else's voice and I grab the thug and braced him up against the wall of a building.

Me: Who are you!?

Marik: (Through the Thug) My name is Marik Ishtar.

Me: Marik Ishtar? I've heard all about you. You come from a family of tomb keepers that have guarded the pyramids of Egypt over the course of the millennia. I also heard that you have the Millennium Rod and are able to turn people into puppet slaves.

Marik: That's right. That wretched fool Yugi Moto defeated me in a duel in the Battle City Tournament and now I will have my revenge on him. Where is he!?

Me: Ha! Like I would ever tell you? You better be ready for the ultimate fight Marik, I'm coming for you and I'm going to make sure that you pay for everything you've done. You killed lots of innocent people and now it's your turn to die!

I blast the thug and killed him and I set out for where Marik is. He was hiding out at a warehouse by the lake.

Marik: So J.D. is coming. Perfect.

A fiery explosion blasted a hole into the roof and land on the floor.

Marik: Nice of you to arrive J.D.

Me: Marik Ishtar, I presume?

Marik: That's right. I've heard a lot about you J.D. You and your friends have made quite a name for yourselves across the globe. None of that will matter once I kill you.

Me: You tried to kill Yugi and his friends and that is something I will never forgive. You severely injured Joey almost to death and you turned Mai Valentine into an amnesic husk. You're a monster Marik and you treat life as nothing more than a disposable commodity! Now you will die!

Marik: My motto is "The Weak shall Die and the Strong shall survive."

Me: My motto is "Never Forgive, Never Forget, Kill the Wicked."

Marik: You are wicked.

I teleport and appear in front of him.

Me: No you are.

I kick him in the face and he crashed into some crates.

He then got up and he was screaming as he was clutching his head in pain. I sensed an incredibly evil force coming from him.

Me: Oh no.

His evil had surfaced and he was now YAMI MARIK!

Yami Marik: **At last I'm free.**

Me: So the beast has been released.

Yami Marik: **Yes. Now I will kill you just like I tried to kill Yugi and his fools for friends.**

Me: Shut up you (Censored)!

I go Super Angel 3.

Yami Marik: **Don't you dare tell me to shut up!**

Me: You're overconfident Marik.

Yami Marik: **There's no reason not to be. I've come across thousands like you and they all were foolish.**

Me: Yes you have, but count me as the last!

I dashed and punched him in the face and kick him in the chest and punch him in the stomach.

Yami Marik swung his Millennium Rod and I ducked and kicked him in the face and punch him in the back of the head and kick him in the face again and I grab his feet and swing him around and his face hit a crate and smashed through it and I threw him through the wall of a warehouse. The People were shocked at how I was doing this.

Me: You will pay 1000 times for everything you've done Marik. You've killed hundreds of innocent people and senselessly slaughtered everyone who crossed you.

When the people heard that they were horrified.

Yami Marik got up and he was laughing malevolently.

Yami Marik: **And I will kill everyone on this entire planet if I have to.**

Me: You brought all this on yourself.

He was about to use his Millennium Rod on me but I fired a laser and blast it out of his hand.

Me: You can turn people into puppet slaves but you can never control what I am, monster.

Yami Marik: **What are you!?**

Me: I am the hope of the universe, I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace, I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth, ally to Good! Nightmare to all Evil! I am J.D. Knudson and I am a Super Angel of Virtue!

Everyone in the area was in awe at my speech and they cheered wildly for me.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done Marik!

I dash and knee him in the stomach with devastating force and kick him in the face and punch him in the chest and mouth and knock out most of his teeth. I walk up to him and I had an energy blast ready for him.

Me: You will never torment everyone around you again. People like you deserve to be damned.

Yami Marik then started pleading. But it fell on deaf ears as I blasted him into oblivion. He was completely obliterated in an instant as he screamed his last breath. His evil spirit was automatically sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Enjoy Hell, Marik because you're gonna be there for a long time.

I power down and walk away. I raid the warehouse and found that some of the crates are filled with Duel Monster cards.

Me: Wow! I hit the motherlode. It's all the cards that were stolen. They're from hundreds of Duelists Marik and the Rare Hunters faced over the years. Marik you are the ultimate personification of Evil in its pure form.

I take the cards and go home. I found Marik's cards in his chair.

* * *

I walk into the door.

Me: I'm home!

Lori: You literally arrived just in time J.D. We have guests.

Me: Oh yeah?

I then got a surprise when I saw famous Archaeologist, Martial Artist and Actor Jackie Chan in our living room.

Me: (Gasps in Excitement) No way! Jackie Chan!?

Jackie: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson.

Me: (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you too Jackie. I love all your movies and all your adventures.

Jackie: Thank you J.D.

Me: So what brings you to Gotham Royal York?

Jackie: Captain Black at Section 13 told me that you have the Talismans of Shendu.

Me: Yes it's true. I have them in this belt I invented.

I show the belt.

Jackie: How did you get the Talismans?

Me: That's the strange part.

Lincoln: We found the Talismans on the most evil slasher horror movie monsters from the movies.

Me: That's right. I don't know how they got them but somehow they did.

A little girl came in.

?: That is amazing and cool!

Jackie: This is my niece Jade.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Jade.

Jade: You too. I love all your adventures and I want to be just as good as you J.D.

Jackie: Jade you know that you can't do that.

Me: Very overprotective of her I see. I have a lot of people that look up to me like a mentor figure and I find that very admirable.

Jackie: I believe it J.D. That's what we heard.

Jade: Who had the talismans?

Me: The Rooster Talisman was in the hands of Charles Lee Ray, The Ox Talisman was with Michael Myers, Dog Talisman - Jason Voorhees, Rabbit Talisman - Kevin Wendell Crumb A.K.A. The Horde, Snake Talisman - Ghostface, Rat Talisman - Casper, Dragon Talisman - Charlie McGee, Monkey Talisman - It, Pig Talisman - Leatherface, Sheep Talisman - Blair Witch Monster, Tiger Talisman - Candyman and the Horse Talisman was with Freddy Krueger.

Jackie: That's strange. How did they get the Talismans?

Me: That's just it. We don't have any idea.

Jackie: Oh.

Lincoln: Jade are you moving here to Gotham Royal York?

Jade: I sure am Lincoln. I think Uncle Jackie's adventures are incredible and they are awesome. But I want to go on them too!

Jackie: I know you do Jade but I care for you a lot and it's too dangerous.

At Dinner we were having a nice dinner and having a great talk. It went through the night. We talked about lots of things including our adventures, Roxas, many things.

Jade: I want to do this Uncle Jackie! Please!

Jackie: No is my final answer Jade.

Jade: It's not fair! I never get the chance to do anything with you!

She ran up to her room.

Lea looked at Jackie with concern.

Jackie: I know you think I was being unfair to Jade back there-

Lea: No, I don't. You care for the kid. I get it, but the way you're acting isn't doing her any favors.

Jackie: Well then, how should I act? Do you have any ideas?

Lea: Well, J.D.'s already told you about my friend Roxas. The reason why he and I got along so well was because we trusted one another. We were friends. We had each other's backs.

Jackie: I'm sorry about Roxas. But isn't he merged with Sora now?

Lea: Yeah, well, I'm still here, aren't I?

Jackie: What's your point?

Lea: My point is you're not gonna be around forever, and Jade has to learn how to do this stuff herself. So, my advice? Stop treating her like a kid and more like a partner.

Jackie: Thank you, Lea. I will remember that.

Lea: You better.

Suddenly massive explosions rang out in the city.

Me: Uh oh!

We saw the city completely under siege. We saw a golden dragon and a bunch of strange men dressed in dark suits and a bunch of other men wreaking havoc.

Jackie: Shendu, The Shadowkhan and the Dark Hand!

Me: Shendu I know but the rest must all be enemies of yours.

Jackie: They are. The green skin man is Shendu's son Drago.

Jade: The big blue one is Tchang Zu. His powers are around Lightning.

Lincoln: He sounds like the guy I would fight.

Linka: Same here.

Gabrielle: (British accent) I agree. He would make an awesome challenge.

Jade: The red skinned minotaur is Dai Gui and he is a Demon Sorcerer of Earth.

Me: He sure looks tough.

Lynn: I would be a great challenge for him.

Tara: Same here.

Jade: The one that looks like a bat is Hsi Wu and he is the Demon Sorcerer of the Sky.

Me: I'll bet he's really fast.

Lori: We would literally be a challenge for him.

Lydia: We sure would mommy.

Roxanne: He literally better watch his butt!

Rhonda: This is literally gonna be awesome!

Jade: The one that looks like a sea dragon mermaid is Bai Tza and she represents Water.

Lily: She would be a worthy opponent for me.

Luna: Same here dudes.

Girl Jordan: This is gonna be an awesome fight.

Jade: The one with the red robe, four arms and the long black hair is Tso Lan and he is the sorcerer of the Moon. His power is over Gravity.

Me: That's deadly.

Laney: It sure is. His power must be really strong.

Vegeta: Me and Kakarot trained at 100 to 400 times normal gravity and he should be a challenge for us.

We look at them in shock and amazement!

Me: Wow! Master Goku and Vegeta you trained at that level of Gravity!? That's unbelievable!

Nico: It sure is. I'll have to get into that.

Vince: We all should.

Jade: The silver one with the shell that moves like a frog is Xiao Fung and he's the sorcerer of Wind.

Lori: So there's a sorcerer for Wind and Sky. Strange.

Bobby: It sure is babe.

Jade: Lastly the big fat one is Po Kong and she's the demon sorceress of the Mountains.

Lynn: She sure is huge!

Me: No kidding. Not to brag but I can lift up whole mountains. But that's incredible. Who's the boney guy?

Jackie: That's Daolon Wong. He's a Dark Chi wizard.

Me: He must not be an easy task.

Jackie: No he wasn't.

Me: Well we're not just going to stop them by sitting here.

?: Let me come with.

A big oriental man came. It was Tohru.

Me: You must be Tohru.

Tohru: I am. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too.

Jackie: Wait! There's one person we can call that will help us with them. Valmont!

Jade: (Gasp) Uncle Jackie he's one of our enemies! Why do you want him to help us?

Jackie: I don't like it either Jade, but we have no other option on who can help us.

Me: All right. Nico you go with Jackie and get this Valmont. The rest of you lets go!

We flew out to the city and the fight to save the world was on.

* * *

Nico and Jackie went to a local bar. They found Valmont playing at a pool table. He saw them

Valmont: Well, well, well. If it isn't Jackie Chan. And I see you've brought one of J.D. Knudson's friends with you.

Nico: My name is Nicolas Chan but everyone calls me Nico.

Jackie: We need to talk.

Valmont: You want anything? Beer, food? The Pickled eggs here are fantastic.

Nico: No, we're good. We need your help with a problem.

Valmont: Must be pretty desperate to come asking for my assistance, but I'll bite. What do you need?

Jackie: Help with Shendu and his demon brethren.

Valmont (shocked): What?!

Nico: Yeah. He's back. And this time, he's not holding back. He really is going to destroy our world unless you help us stop him.

Valmont: Well, I'm not going to help you against them and risk my freedom. Besides, after what Chan did to me, you heroes are on your own.

Jackie: This is your problem too. If they destroy the world, you'll be killed too.

Valmont: Good point. But if I'm gonna help you out I'll need something in return.

Jackie: Like what?

Valmont: That everything on my criminal record be expunged and I'm let off scot-free.

Nico: One sec.

They huddle.

Jackie: (Whispering) I don't like this Nico. He tried to kill my family several times in the past.

Nico: (Whispering) I know Jackie but I have a plan.

He whispers it into his ear.

Jackie: That's brilliant.

Nico: I'll whisper everything to J.D. and we'll go from there.

Jackie: Perfect.

They broke.

Nico: You got a deal.

Valmont: Excellent.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate Jackie's uncle, Uncle Chan was shocked.

Uncle (smacks Jackie): Aiyee! Jackie! Are you crazy? You brought Valmont here?!

Jackie: We need all the help we can get, Uncle.

Valmont: I thought about your proposal. You want my help, this is what I want. My fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Valmont. I want it destroyed. All of it. At Sector 13, online, everywhere.

Me: Fine. But if you double cross us...

Valmont: You have my word.

Lisa (in her head): Enjoy yourself while you can, Valmont. Because you won't feel so smug once I make copies of your criminal record!

Nico whispered his plan to me and it was a genius one.

Me: (Whispering) That's brilliant buddy.

Nico: I know.

Me: (Out loud) Okay we're ready. And Uncle you need to treat Jackie better.

Uncle: Uncle will show Jackie that His decisions can have consequences.

Me: You still need to treat him better regardless. Lets roll!

We head out.

* * *

We landed and we stood ready for them.

Me: Shendu. How nice to meet you.

Shendu: **J.D. Knudson. News about you has spread all over the Netherworld. You even have my Talismans.**

Me: They were in the hands of all the most ruthless horror movie monsters that we saw in the movies. We won't let you torment this planet anymore! Lets split them up and take them down!

Drago (grabs me by the throat): **No teleporting to other planets this time. This time, you and your friends are gonna die here!**

Shendu: **Don't forget that I am in charge, Drago. You obey my orders without question.**

Drago: **You better watch your tone with me, old man!**

Nico: Starting to think that we don't even need to be here. You sure you two don't want to sort this out by yourselves?

Me: (Groaning) I'm fine.

I kick Drago in the face and he let go and we teleported to different planets for the battles.

* * *

BATTLE 1: Sam S.L., Lola, Aylene, Charlie, Yuko, Lea and Cyclops vs Drago.

Sam, Lola, Aylene, Charlie, Yuko, Lea and Cyclops were fighting Drago on the planet Qward. The home planet of the Yellow Lanterns.

Lola: We're back on Qward.

Yuko: So this is the planet Qward.

Sam S.L.: Yep. It's the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps.

Lea: This is a perfect planet for the fight.

Drago: **Then it will be your eternal resting place.**

Lea: Actually it will be yours. Never thought someone like you would work with Shendu again, Drago. Especially since you betrayed him the last time.

Drago: **You got it all wrong. My dear old dad's just a means to an end. Once I kill you heroes, I'm gonna do the same to him and claim this world for myself!**

Sam S.L.: We shall see about that.

They went at him and Drago fired a blast of fire from his mouth and they dodged it and Lola punched him in the face and fired a blast of fire and it burned him in the face.

Yuko went Super Angel and she punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the back of his head. Sam S.L. kicked him in the stomach and dealt him multiple flaming punches. Cyclops fired a laser visor blast and it hit Drago in the eyes and burned them bad. Lea fired numerous fireballs from his keyblade and they hit Drago in the back and exploded. Charlie ignited him with her powers and set him on fire and he screamed in agony. He screamed in even more pain and Drago was blinded.

Drago: **I can't see anything! I'm blind!**

Suddenly a yellow energy beam hit Drago in the chest and exploded. Revealing his black dragon heart.

They looked up and saw Sinestro Corps member Karu-Sil flying above the fight.

Sam S.L.: Karu-Sil.

Karu-Sil: Hello Sam. It's great to see you again.

Sam S.L.: You too.

Yuko: Hello Karu. It's been a while.

Karu-Sil: It sure has Yuko. What's going on?

Lea: The evil Demon Sorcerer Shendu and his followers and brethren are destroying Earth and we're gonna stop him.

Karu-Sil: Oh no.

Lola: What planet do you come from Karu-Sil?

Karu-Sil: I came from the planet Graxos III. My race are hunters of a wild society.

Sam S.L.: Graxos III is a jungle planet and it has human people that are almost completely feral and they live in a primitive lifestyle. Karu-Sil was put through an extremely rough lifestyle there and we met when I was with Sinestro at one time. She reminded me of what my life was like under my former parents.

Karu-Sil: That's right Sam. You saved me from myself.

Yuko: Wow. How did you know she had a lifestyle like yours Sam?

Sam S.L.: Through her eyes. They say that the Eyes are the window into the soul and I was able to help Karu-Sil become a better person by reminding her that there are others that have had it far worse than what she had.

Karu-Sil: That's right.

Lola: Wow. I've read in Lincoln's comic books that your life on Graxos III was not a fun one. You were subjected to a huge level of pain.

Karu-Sil: That's right Lola.

They looked at Lola with skepticism.

Lola: Lincoln lets me read some of his comics every now and then. We have so much to learn about the universe and he and J.D. got me into it.

Yuko: Oh.

Sam S.L.: That's great they did.

Drago got up and he was badly hurt and on his last legs.

Drago: **I'm not going to die yet!**

Sam S.L.: Actually you are!

Sam dashed and grabbed his black heart and ripped it out of his chest as it was still beating.

Drago died in an instant.

Sam S.L.: Enjoy the darkness of Hell you monster!

Karu-Sil: I agree. How did you guys decide to fight him here on Qward?

Sam S.L.: J.D. talked to Sinestro about it.

FLASHBACK

2 hours ago as Nico and Jackie were going to get Valmont, I was talking to Sinestro about where we should fight the Demon Sorcerers.

Me: So Sinestro we're gonna take the fight with the Demon Sorcerers and the Dark Hand away from Earth so we can avoid having casualties here.

Sinestro: Good thinking J.D. You have permission to use Qward for the fights.

Me: Thank you Sinestro.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Karu-Sil: I see. Good thinking.

Sam S.L.: Yes.

Yuko: Drago will never terrorize our world again all for his sick pleasures.

Drago then disintegrated into dust as if time had ultimately caught up to him and he was gone forever.

* * *

BATTLE 2: Lincoln, Linka, Gabrielle, Elena, Rubberband Man and Storm vs Tchang Zu

Lincoln, Linka, Gabrielle, Elena, Rubberband Man and Storm were facing the Demon Sorcerer of Thunder, Tchang Zu on the planet Oa - The Homeworld of the Green Lantern Corps.

Lincoln: Wow! So this is the planet Oa.

Linka: It's amazing. It's an advanced city planet.

Gabrielle: It's beautiful. I never even knew the Guardians of Oa were this advanced.

Elena: Me neither.

Rubberband Man: Lets get this freak guys.

Storm: And we will.

Tchang Zu: **You won't live long enough to see you try.**

They went at Tchang Zu and he fired lightning at them. They dodged it and kicked him in the face and Lincoln fired lightning at him and it burned his face.

Tchang Zu fired a blast of lightning at Rubberband Man but it had no effect on him.

Rubberband Man: You dolt! Rubber is insulated against lightning and it doesn't conduct electricity.

Linka kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the back of the head. Gabrielle fired a blast of lightning and it hit Tchang Zu in the stomach and Storm fired a blast of wind and lightning and it hit him in the head. Rubberband Man stretched up and snapped and turned into a huge anvil and smashed onto Tchang Zu with a massive clang.

CLANG!

He was hit hard and acting stupidly.

A green beam hit Tchang Zu and blasted a hole in his chest and exposed his heart. They saw the Green Lantern Arisia.

Lincoln: Arisia!

Arisia: It's good to see you again Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too.

Arisia: We can catch up later. Lets destroy this monster.

Linka: And we shall.

Lincoln, Linka, Elena, Gabrielle and Storm fired a blast of Lightning and it blew apart Tchang Zu's heart and killed him instantly.

Gabrielle: That was so much fun

Arisia: It sure was. I'm glad we saw the last of that monster.

Lincoln: That monster was Tchang Zu - the Demon Sorcerer of Thunder and one of the siblings of the evil Fire Dragon sorcerer Shendu.

Arisia: Oh man. The people of Graxos IV greatly fear the Demon Sorcerer Shendu and now he has returned?

Linka: I'm afraid so Arisia.

Gabrielle: He poses a tremendous threat to the entire planet and we have to stop him no matter what.

Arisia: I agree. We'll help you all out.

* * *

BATTLE 3: Lisa, Tara, Vince, Clayface and Colossus vs Dai Gui.

Lisa, Tara, Vince, Clayface and Colossus were facing the Earth demon sorcerer Dai Gui on the planet of the Orange Lanterns - Okaara.

Lisa: So this is the planet of the Orange Lanterns.

Vince: Yes. This is the ruin planet Okaara. It's home to the Orange Lanterns and they govern the emotion of Avarice. Pure Greed.

Clayface: Greed is a terrible thing. People are easily consumed by their own selfishness and they will do anything to get what they want.

Colossus: That's right.

Dai Gui: **So you all will face me?**

Tara: And you will pay for everything you've done.

Lisa: Lets do this!

They went at Dai Gui and he lifted up a big boulder and threw it at them and Tara used her powers and threw it back and it smashed him in the face and Vince kicked him in the mouth and knocked out his teeth and Clayface formed his arm into a mace and bashed him in the nose and Lisa fired a blast of lava from her volcano blaster and it went into his eyes and burned them. Blinding him. Colossus punched him in the face and knocked him down with devastating force and he crashed into a temple. Destroying it. It was the main base of the Orange Lanterns. It was a temple filled with Orange Lantern Rings and the Leader Larfleeze was not happy.

Larfleeze: You will not take shiny! It's mine!

Dai Gui: **Who said that!?**

Larfleeze: I did! I'm Larfleeze! Leader of Agent Orange.

Vince: Larfleeze. My name is Vince Pusateri.

Larfleeze: I heard a lot about you Vince. Why are you here?

Vince: The planet called Earth is in terrible danger. The Demon Sorcerer Shendu is gonna destroy our planet if we don't stop him at all costs.

Larfleeze: I see.

Vince slashed open Dai Gui's chest and ripped out his heart. It killed him.

* * *

Battle 4: Luan, Eddy, Jade, Gohan, Krillin, Arpeggio and Angel vs Hsi Wu

Luan, Eddy, Gohan, Krillin, Arpeggio and Angel were facing the Air Demon Sorcerer Hsi Wu on in the clouds of Saturn.

Hsi Wu: **You can't win. I have extreme speed at my command.**

Luan: So do we and it's time to Speed things up. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously it's time to fight.

Luan fired a blast of light and it burned his wings. Gohan and Krillin fired a blast of energy and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Angel and Arpeggio and bashed him with incredible speed and strength and they were delivering powerful blows.

POW! BLAM! BASH! CRASH! SMASH! WHAM! ZARK!

Angel slapped him with his wings and kicked him and Arpeggio kicked him and slashed him with his talons.

Krillin: Get him Jade!

He threw Jade over to Hsi Wu and she punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Jade: That was for breaking my heart you monster!

Luan: Ready Lensay?

Lensay: (Nods) Poo-poo!

They both fired a blast of light and it went all the way through him and killed him instantly. He fell deep into Saturn's clouds where he burned up and was incinerated in an instant.

They destroyed him instantly.

Eddy: So much for him.

Angel: Indeed.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Lets hope so.

* * *

Battle 5: Luna, Lily, Maria, Girl Jordan, Inque and Rogue VS Bai Tza.

Luna, Lily, Maria, Girl Jordan, Inque and Rogue were fighting the Water Demon Sorceress, Bai Tza. They were fighting on the planet of the Star Sapphire Corps - Zamaron.

Luna: So this is Zamaron dudes.

Lily: It's just as beautiful as I have seen in the comics.

Maria: It sure is.

Lily: The Star Sapphire Corps govern the emotion of Love and that is a much more powerful emotion than rage and hatred.

Girl Jordan: That's right.

Inque: It's amazing here.

Bai Tza: **So this is the place you chose for our battle.**

Lily: That's right Bai Tza.

Girl Jordan: Wait!

Luna: What is it Girl Jordan?

Girl Jordan: I sense a spark of good inside her. Let me talk to her.

Lily: Okay.

Girl Jordan walked up to her.

Girl Jordan: Bai Tza I know you were created for bad but I can tell that you were mislead into going down the wrong path.

Bai Tza: **How did you know about that?**

Girl Jordan: I know because you were poisoned with lies and made into someone you aren't. I got my powers of Water from the Water Dragon of Lerr and I was adopted into the Loud Family because of my biological parents disowning me. They hate me now. The Loud Family made me into a better person. My parents tried to help me. But it wasn't enough.

Bai Tza: **You and I have so much in common Girl Jordan. Shendu was called the outcast of all of us. We hate Shendu for everything he is and he's just as worthless as any other demon and he's just as useless.**

Girl Jordan: So he's a disgrace.

Bai Tza: **Yes. I may have power but I was created for the wrong purpose. I want to help you all out and make sure that my brother pays for everything he's done.**

Girl Jordan: You're on the path towards redemption Bai Tza.

Bai Tza then changed. She became a beautiful girl with dark blue hair with aqua blue highlights, emerald green eyes and she had a blue and white stripe bikini, a black vest and blue pants.

Luna: Wow! You look amazing Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: Thanks. This is my human form. I'm called Aquas. It's a fitting name for me.

Girl Jordan: I like it. Do you still have your water powers?

Aquas/Bai Tza fired a blast of water at a crystal and blasted it apart.

Aquas/Bai Tza: That answer your question?

Girl Jordan: It sure does.

Luna: I'm glad you made the right choice Aquas.

Aquas/Bai Tza: Thanks Luna. Lets go kill my brother.

Inque: You got it.

Rogue: He will pay for everything he's done.

?: Wait!

A Star Sapphire came and it was Miri.

Girl Jordan: Miri. It's great to see you again.

Miri: You too Girl Jordan. I have a mission for you when the time comes.

Girl Jordan: What is it?

Miri: Our leader Carol Ferris turned evil and is using love for the wrong cause. I know you can save her. She has an evil Star Sapphire entity inside her and she needs to be stopped. You can help her Girl Jordan. I know you can.

Girl Jordan: Thanks Miri. I won't let you down.

Girl Jordan was now tasked with saving Carol Ferris from an evil Star Sapphire Entity.

* * *

BATTLE 6: Lucy, Lynn, Tohru, Haiku, Goku, Vegeta, Kraven and Gambit vs Tso Lan.

Lucy, Haiku, Goku, Vegeta, Kraven and Gambit were facing the Demon Sorcerer of the Moon, Tso Lan. They were fighting on the planet Nok - the home planet of the Indigo Tribe.

Lynn: So this is the planet Nok.

Goku: This place is amazing.

Vegeta: It sure is Kakarot. Lets focus though.

Lucy: You will pay for everything you've done Tso Lan.

Tso Lan: **You will face the power of gravity.**

Haiku: We shall see.

Lucy and Haiku fired a blast of black lightning and they hit Tso Lan.

Vegeta and Goku hit him with a powerful punch to his face and kicked him in the stomach. They backed away.

Goku: KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

They both fired their blasts at him at the same time. They hit Tso Lan and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Tso Lan was blown in half and his power was draining fast.

Kraven fired a poison dart at Tso Lan and that already killed him.

Kraven and Gambit finished him by punching him and blowing him to pieces with card bombs and powerful punches.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) That's it for him.

Gambit: You said it mate.

Lynn: Seriously, guys. How are we gonna get Tso Lan out of here?

Tohru: I'll do it. But I'll need to use the Rabbit and Ox Talismans for possibly one last time.

Lynn: You got it. J.D. gave me the Talismans just in case.

She handed the Ox and Rabbit talismans to him and he picked up Tso Lan.

They left to find the leader of the Indigo Tribe - Indigo 1.

* * *

BATTLE 7: Lana, Liam, Carmen, Varie, Edzilla, Cheetah and Wolverine vs Po Kong.

Lana, Liam, Varie, Edzilla, Cheetah and Wolverine were facing the biggest of the 8 demon sorcerers: Po Kong of the Mountain. They were facing her on the metal mountain planet Razerna.

Planet Razerna is a metal mountain planet located in the Sombrero Galaxy. It has mountains that are made entirely out of metal that's sharper than razor blades. The mountains are 58,000 feet hight. The Planet Razerna is a banishment point for the most evil villains in the Sombrero Galaxy. Those of bloody skeletons litter the ground and the planet is inhabited by voracious scavengers that eat anything dead or alive.

Lana: This planet looks really scary.

Liam: (Southern Accent) It sure does Lana. But this planet is amazing.

Varie: It sure is.

Carmen: No kidding.

Po Kong: **You humans will make tasty snacks.**

Cheetah: You need a better diet.

Wolverine: In fact lady you need to be put on a diet.

Edzilla: ED SMASH FAT LADY! (punches Po Kong)

They went at Po Kong and Lana and Liam froze her in a giant block of ice.

Wolverine: Cheetah lets use our combo.

Cheetah: You read my mind Logan.

They formed their claws.

Cheetah and Wolverine: SUPER VICIOUSNESS SLASH!

They slashed Po Kong and it was a million slashes in the blink of an eye.

SHIIN SHIIN!

Po Kong fell apart into a million pieces and she died in an instant.

Lana: Wow! That was cool! She really fell to pieces on us. (Laughs)

Liam: Good one Lana.

Carmen: That was funny.

Varie: That was a good one Lana. Great job guys.

Cheetah: Thanks Varie.

Wolverine: We sure showed that big behemoth.

* * *

BATTLE 8: Lori and her children, Breach and Jubilee vs Xiao Fung

Lori and her children, Ronnie Anne, Breach and Jubilee were facing the Wind Demon Sorcerer, Xiao Fung on the mountain planet Mithrania.

Planet Mithrania is a mountainous planet located in the galaxy NGC262. The mountains are 75,000 to 96,000 feet high and are some of the tallest and most beautiful in the universe. These mountains however have a terrifying secret. They are constantly being terrorized by the creature named Gollum who was a Hobbit from the Shire and he murdered his friend after he found the One Ring.

Lori: Oh wow! This planet is beautiful.

Roxanne: It literally is.

Lydia: The planet looks like a perfect place to relax.

Ramon: It sure does.

Xiao Fung: **Shall we dance?**

Lori: Lets.

Breach: Bring it on.

Lori and her kids fired a blast of wind at Xiao Fung and they flew up to him and kicked him in the face. Ronnie Anne and Jubilee fired firework blasts at him and burned him bad. Breach then fired a portal and she sent Xiao Fung into the fires of a distant star and he was vaporized in an instant.

Lori: That literally blew him away.

Lydia: You said it mom.

Jubilee: Xiao Fung is done for.

Ronnie Anne: He sure is.

* * *

Battle 9: Nico, Francis and Iceman VS StrikeMaster Ice.

Nico, Francis and Iceman were facing StrikeMaster Ice on Earth in the middle of the town Square of Gotham Royal York.

StrikeMaster Ice: You guys will make me burn up! (Laughs) That was a good one.

Francis: Leave the jokes to my friend Luan Loud and her Boyfriend!

Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nico: (Mocking) If this is all you're made of you really need to find a new life.

StrikeMaster Ice: What did you say!?

Nico: You heard me. Or is your brain one of your underused muscles and that's why you're so dumb?

StrikeMaster Ice then snapped! He screamed in an extreme level of incredible rage. He went at Nico and try as he might he couldn't land a single punch, kick or blow. He was completely out of his mind with so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable and his fighting techniques were extremely sloppy. Nico kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a hot dog cart.

Nico: You want mustard with that horse head?

StrikeMaster Ice got up and he was completely enraged. He was growling and roaring in so much rage and fury. The arteries and veins in his eyes were showing and this was a sign that he was completely out of his mind with rage.

StrikeMaster Ice: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU!

He threw a shard of glass at Nico and he dodged it.

Nico: You hate losing and you're not used to fighting someone that's far more powerful than you.

StrikeMaster Ice: YOU WILL NEVER BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME YOU WRETCH!

Nico: Sticks and stones (Censored).

Iceman fired a blast of ice and froze him in place. Francis fired a blast of fire and he just burned a hole through Strikemaster Ice's chest.

Francis: You're not gonna do anymore damage then you already have. Got me?!

Strikemaster Ice didn't say anything as he fell to the ground dead.

Francis: Enjoy the darkness of Hell you monster.

Iceman: Great job Francis.

Francis: Thanks Bobby.

* * *

BATTLE 10: Carol, Stalker and Nightcrawler VS Daolon Wong.

Carol, Stalker and Nightcrawler were facing Daolon Wong.

Daolon Wong: You are going to die by the might of my Dark Chi.

Stalker hit him with his staff and Nightcrawler kicked him in the face and punched him in the face. Knocking him down.

Stalker: You are not even worthy of the hunt.

Nightcrawler: No you aren't.

Carol: This will be your last spell.

Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray and vaporized Daolon Wong in an explosion of fire.

KABOOOM!

Carol: Enjoy the darkness of Hell you monster.

Nightstalker: Great job Carol.

Carol: Thanks Kurt. You both did a great job.

Stalker: Thank you Carol.

* * *

BATTLE 11: Laney, Uncle, Jackie, Calypso, Fuzzy and his nephews and Beast VS D.J. Fist and the Shadowkhan.

Laney was in a vicious martial arts battle with D.J. Fist and she was fairing really well against him. She kicked him in the face and punched him in the chest and kicked him in the back of the head.

Fuzzy, Cuzzy, Wuzzy and Scuzzy were blasting all the Shadowkhan with their meat guns and they were turning them all into different kinds of meat.

Fuzzy: We gets to have meat for dinner.

Cuzzy: I loves a good meal.

The meat was really piling up.

Calypso used her enhanced speed, reflexes, agility and strength and slashed the Shadowkhan with incredible speed.

Jackie and Uncle were punching D.J. Fist with incredible speed and reflexes. Scream, Venom, Lasher, Phage and Toxin were pulverizing the Shadowkhan into oblivion and Laney and Beast knocked out D.J. Fist with one punch to his face.

Laney: He put up quite a fight.

Beast: He sure did. You did great Laney.

Laney: Thanks Hank.

Jackie: J.D. has taught you all really well Laney.

Uncle: You have great fighting style.

Beast then came in and slashed D.J. Fist's head off. Killing him instantly.

* * *

BATTLE 12: Leni, Frightwig and Jean Grey VS M.C. Cobra.

Leni, Frightwig and Jean Grey were facing M.C. Cobra. Leni slashed him with her sword and cut his left cheek and cut his shirt.

Leni: Black totes does not go with your eye color.

Leni kicked him in the face and Frightwig pounded him with her hair tentacles all over.

Jean Grey lifted up a tree and slammed it into him and sent him crashing into a building. He was knocked out.

Frightwig: That was a waste of our time.

Jean: Yep. He was not even a challenge. But great job with that sword Leni.

Leni: Thanks Jean. It totes is perfect for me.

M.C. Cobra died after being taken to the hospital.

* * *

Battle 13: J.D. VS Shendu.

I was facing Shendu above the clouds of Jupiter.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done Shendu.

Shendu: **You're the one that will die J.D. You've killed my family and ruined all my plans.**

Me: Jackie's the one that ruined your plans. Not me.

Shendu: **True. But you are helping him so that makes you just as guilty.**

Me: Maybe so but we've had it with you Shendu. You've caused so much destruction to so many lives over the centuries and you will pay dearly for every single one of them.

I go Super Angel 10,000 and Shendu fired a blast of fire from his mouth at me.

I block it and throw it back at him where it exploded in his face.

KABOOM!

I fired an energy blast and blew his tail off. I kick him in the face and snout.

Shendu: **This can't be happening!**

Aquas/Bai Tza: (Offscreen) Shendu!

Bai Tza came and she had Jade with her. Bai Tza was flying without wings.

Jade: Shendu I will never forgive you for this!

Aquas/Bai Tza: It's over "Brother"! I'm through with you and I don't know what I was thinking when I was hating humans. But you are no different. You make me sick.

Suddenly without warning a dragon made of air came out of nowhere and it hit Jade and enveloped her in a tornado of wind, air and lightning. When the Tornado faded Jade had green angel wings and she was floating.

Aquas/Bai Tza: What happened to Jade?

Me: It's a Deity Choosing. It's how my friends got their powers.

Jade woke up and she was floating on her own.

Jade: What happened? Why does my back feel so heavy?

Me: You have wings now like me Jade. Look.

I form a mirror of water and Jade gasped in excitement.

Jade: Wow! I have wings now! This is so cool! I wonder what else I can do?

Jade fired a blast of lightning and it hit Shendu. It was mixed with wind and it cut him.

Me: You have Storm powers!

Jade: This is so cool!

Me: I'll have to look this up when we get home. I have a book on Legends of the world that explains how they got their powers.

Jade: That's cool! Lets get him!

Aquas/Bai Tza: Lets!

Me, Jade and Bai Tza fired water, energy and wind blasts and they hit Shendu with a powerful explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: You will never terrorize the world again Shendu.

Nicole: (Offscreen) I agree dad.

Aquas/Bai Tza: We're gonna destroy you once and for all Shendu!

Shendu: **You and what army?**

Nicole: Us and THIS Army!

Nicole pointed behind her and numerous red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet lights appeared and lots of lanterns arrived along with all of us.

Me: You all arrived.

Jared: We sure did dad.

Valmont: You've tormented our world long enough Shendu.

Shendu: VALMONT YOU TRAITOR!

Valmont: You never were a member of my organizations! Now you will pay.

Me: Lets blast him!

We hit Shendu with everything we had and blasted him apart in a massive explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nicole: And to make sure you never terrorize our world again I'll seal you and your 6 siblings away for all eternity! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Nicole sealed Shendu, Drago and the 6 Demon Sorcerers, StrikeMaster Ice, M.C. Cobra, D.J. Fist and Daolon Wong into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Aquas/Bai Tza: Good bye brothers and sister.

Me: We won guys!

We cheered wildly.

* * *

After we got everything cleaned up we went back to Earth. It was a good victory.

Valmont: Well, since Shendu's beaten once again, I'll just be going now.

Iceman (freezes Valmont's legs): Not so fast, pal!

Valmont: What is this? We had a deal!

Me: Yeah. We did. But here's the thing: we don't make deals with criminal scum like you!

Valmont: So you managed to pull a fast one on me. Well played, Knudson. Well played.

Me: Thank you. It's what we do to make sure everyone is safe.

Captain Black: Don't worry, Valmont. You'll have a nice cell waiting for you in the Black Forest prison.

Me: And then you're going to the Moon Prison. Also Jackie I know these Talismans were yours so you can have them back.

Jackie: Nah that's okay. You can keep them J.D.

Nico: You sure you want us to keep the Talismans, Jackie?

Jackie: I'm sure. Me and my family stopped using them after Shendu was turned back into a statue. They're safer in your hands.

Nico: If you say so. But we'll let you borrow them whenever you need them.

Jackie: Thanks Nico.

Ratso: Guess the rest of us are going to prison as well.

Jade: No, you're not! We have the perfect community service for you guys!

Hak Foo: And that is?

Uncle: You help Uncle with shop!

Ratso: Thanks Uncle. We won't disappoint you.

Me: Glad you guys have a job now. Also everyone you all did a great job. The entire universe united together and destroyed a major threat to the entire universe.

We cheered wildly and we went home.

* * *

I look up how Jade got her powers in my book.

Me: Here it is. Jade got her powers of storms from the Storm Dragon of Feng Po Po, the Goddess of Wind in Chinese Myth. Once every 1400 years she grants a worthy soul her powers over wind, storms and lightning and they get winged flight, super speed, strength, agility and many abilities attributed to wind.

Jade: Wow! I have so much to learn now that I have wind powers.

Lori: Don't worry about it Jade.

Lydia: We'll gladly help you and teach you everything we know.

Roxanne: It's the least we can do for you.

Lori: That's right. Wind is literally perfect for you.

Jade: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome.

Girl Jordan: So how does it feel to be on the good guys side Bai Tza?

Aquas/Bai Tza: It feels great Jordan. I'm glad I left my dark ways.

Girl Jordan: Me too.

We took a long rest after everything that went down and it was great.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Jackie Chan Adventures was an awesome show from September 9th, 2000 to July 8th, 2005 and it was amazing. Jackie Chan and Stacie Chan did a great job in that series. The Artifacts in the show were amazing. The 12 Talismans were awesome too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks for that man as usual and this took a while to create but we did a great job. We had this one planned after the 12 Horror Monsters Saga. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Jackie Chan Adventures is owned by John Rogers, Duane Capizzi, Jeff Kline Kids, WB and Cartoon Network.


	491. Wolverine VS Sabretooth

It starts in the middle of the city.

Nico was on a skyscraper and he was fighting Toad.

Toad: I just want to thank you. For destroying the Sentinels. Now me and my teammates in the Brotherhood of Mutants won't be threatened by them anymore.

Nico (laughs bitterly): We didn't do any of that for you. You don't deserve my mercy after what you and your buddies did and continue to do to me and my friends. Unlike you, I believe that all life, mutant or human, is considered precious.

Toad: I don't know what to say, man. For the record, I'm sorry if my Legion of Doom teammates hurt you. We never really meant to hurt you guys.

Nico: YOU'RE SORRY? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? All you and your friends have done for months is deliberately try and kill my friends and family. Your friend Scarecrow almost destroyed Lori by exposing her to fear gas and making her think that her siblings hated her! Your other teammate Parasite almost killed Superman by nearly draining him of his powers. And the cherry on top was when your buddies Steve, Laura, and Max manipulating Solomon Grundy and tried to kill Velma, Fred, and Daphne, who are three civilians!

Toad: They're not civilians, dude. They're just as guilty as the rest of you.

Nico (loses it): THEY WERE UNARMED!

Nico pins Toad down and viciously punch him at least 10 times. Nico then grab Toad's tongue and electrocuted him with Electro's powers. By the time he was done, he was badly beat up.

Nico: (calms down): They were unarmed. But you scumbags didn't care. All you cared about was the gold.

Toad: You had no right to-

Nico: Get. Out. Your time of terrorizing the X Men is over. Cheetah tried to flee the country to avoid our wrath. If I were you, I'd follow her example.

Toad: Oh, c'mon-

Nico: Let me be abundantly clear. The only reason you aren't dead is because I'm holding back. But I won't lenient next time. If I ever see you again, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. I'm not sure if I'll even try. You and your friends tried to kill several civilians. We've killed people for much less. Get out of my sight.

Toad ran like a frightening chicken.

* * *

Nico came home and he was clapping his hands. We were having lunch and a nice talk.

Nico: I'm home.

Me: Hey Nico.

He sat down at the table

Nico: Just had to stop another mutant attack. I'm glad you're not being as strict to Jackie anymore, Uncle.

Uncle (smiles): Thank you, Nico. Uncle knows that Uncle can be harsh to Jackie at times. But that's only because I care about him and the rest of my family.

Tohru: Even me.

Uncle: Yes. Even you, Tohru.

Static: I can understand that. At lesat you're not as bad as Truffles.

Me: So Logan if I may ask.

Wolverine: What is it J.D.?

Me: What was your life like when you were younger?

Wolverine: Well my life hasn't always been a pleasant one. My real name is James Howlett. But everyone called me Jimmy back then. I now go by Logan.

James "Jimmy" Howlett was born in 1832 in what would later be known as the Northwest Territories of Canada. In 1845, James lay sick in his bed while Victor, who was currently visiting him, kept him company as James' father arrived to check in on him. A few moments later, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas Logan (who was also having an affair with John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother Elizabeth Howlett and had a confrontation with John, who headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, which had resulted in Thomas shooting Elizabeth's husband. James then heard gunfire during a dispute at his father's estate, and went to investigate, finding him dead, as he was shot by Thomas.

It was under this grief-stricken incident that, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and fury and impaled Thomas using his claws. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, before dying, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son.

After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, cast her son out by calling him a freak as she questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him. After running away, Victor, who was also a mutant, caught up and overtook James. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed to stick together and that they would look after each other no matter what, eventually leading them to a life of rage and violence. As Victor was truly his own family, as they shared a father, James started going by the name "Logan".[1]

Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, Logan and Victor fought bravely together as soldiers for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in throughout their years together included the American Civil War, World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrollable as time passed.

Me: Whoa. That's amazing and horrible at the same time.

Laney: It sure is. That would make you almost 200 years old. Amazing!

Me: Yeah.

Wolverine: That's right. My past is a dark one but I managed to learn from it and move on.

Me: That's great Logan.

Lisa: Indeed. J.D. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while.

Me: What's up Lisa?

Lisa: How did Carmen get reunited with Maria?

Me: That is a reunion we'll never forget. It was back when we reunited Maria with her mother Katie.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was when we were having a nice talk with Katie about everything that went down because of the Big Bang. Carmen just came home from school.**

The door opened and in came Carmen.

Carmen: Hey mom I'm home.

Katie: Hey Carmen how was your day?

Carmen: I helped Static stop a bank robbery in progress.

Me: Way to go!

Carmen saw me and my friends and was ecstatic.

Carmen: No way! J.D. Knudson!? This is awesome! You're one of my heroes.

Me: I'm glad you look up to me.

Carmen: You guys are awesome!

Me: **We introduced ourselves and Carmen then saw Maria.**

Carmen: (Gasps in shock) Ma... Maria? Is that really you?

Maria: It sure is little sis. I'm back and I'm back to my old self.

Carmen got up and ran to her.

Carmen: MARIA!

They hugged for the first time in 2 years.

Carmen: (Crying) I missed you so much sis!

Maria: Me too Carmen. I missed you too.

Carmen: I thought I lost you after the Big Bang.

Maria: I'm still here but thanks to J.D. and his friends I'm back to my old self. I have my humanity back. I still have my water powers but I'm back to normal.

Carmen: Sis promise me you'll never leave me again.

Maria: I promise sis.

Me: **It was a very touching reunion. We talked about all kinds of things and some of our adventures.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Carmen was so happy to see her big sis and it was a big reunion.

Lincoln: I remember. We were there.

Lynn: That was so sweet guys.

Lisa: Indeed. Normally I don't do emotions like this but... (Bursts into tears)

Laney comforted her.

Laney: Let it all out Lisa. Let it all out.

Wolverine: That was a touching moment.

Me: It sure is.

The door opened and in came Maria, Carmen, Liam and William and they had some things.

Maria: Hey guys. Look what we got at the pet shop. We bought 3 goldfish. Their names are Lolita, Fish and Chips.

Me: Wow. Those are adorable Maria.

Carmen: I've always wanted to own a couple of goldfish.

Liam: (Southern Accent) You and me both Firedove.

Carmen: Please don't call me that Liam.

Liam: It's my nickname for you dumpling.

Carmen: Aw. That's really sweet.

Me: It sure is.

Maria, Carmen, Liam and William went up to Maria's room to set everything up.

Me: But Logan I have so many questions I want to ask you. You've been through the American Civil War right?

Wolverine: I sure have. It was a dark time for me. But we helped the Union win the war.

Me: That's amazing. My ancestral uncle Charles Sumner was President Abraham Lincoln's best friend and he helped him during the darkest times of the war. He was senator for Massachusetts back then.

Lincoln: Oh wow! I didn't know he was your uncle J.D.

Me: He's my ancestral uncle Lincoln.

Laney: Jessie told us a lot about him. He was assaulted by senator Preston Brooks of South Carolina.

Me: That's right. It was an event called the Caning of Charles Sumner and it happened back on May 22nd, 1856. Charles Sumner was a strong abolitionist and he was against the full extent of slavery. Preston Brooks however believed that all slaves should remain as slaves. Preston assaulted him in the Senate and it was fierce. He almost killed him.

They gasped.

Lana: That is horrible!

Lola: So that's how you know so much about politics.

Me: Not to brag but yes.

Lisa: Assaulting a congressman on the United States Senate is considered the same as the crime of murder in terms of law and carries a maximum sentence of Life in Prison without the possibility of parole.

Me: That's right Lisa. That's todays standards. But back then in 1856 he only paid $300.00 in fines and was never put in prison for it. But he lost his reputation because of it and it lead to arguments between the north and the south.

Lincoln: That's awful.

Me: Yeah. It was.

The alarm sounded and we rush to the computer. We found out that Sabretooth is causing mayhem in the city square.

Wolverine: Sabretooth!

Laney: That big guy is Sabretooth?

Me: That's him. His real name is Victor Creed and he and Wolverine were like brothers. Half-Brothers to be exact.

Wolverine: That's right.

Victor Creed was born in the mid-late 1820s in what would later be known as the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America. Eventually, his father, Thomas Logan, had a another son, named James Howlett, with a woman named Elizabeth Howlett.

One night in 1845, Victor visited his younger half-brother, James, who was sick in bed. Victor, while filing his abnormally long fingernails with a knife, noted that James is always sick. James then said Victor was sick when he was his age. Just then, James' father, John Howlett, arrived to check in on him, and was greeted by Victor, who quickly stood up with his hands behind his back (to hide his fingernails and knife), and John greeted him back. John didn't realize that Victor was still at the house, and Victor explained he was just keeping James company, hoping that's okay. And John says that Victor was very kind for doing so. Victor observed John tending to James, who was assured by John that his cold is just a mild fever but James will pull through, and James said that John always says that.

After John asked if James has been taking his medicine, Victor's father, and John's groundskeeper, Thomas (who was either having an affair with or had raped John Howlett's wife), entered the Howlett home, drunk, looking for James' mother, Elizabeth. John realized that Victor's father was drunk again and suggested that Victor go help his father home. But Victor informed John that it wasn't his name Thomas was calling.

John then headed downstairs to settle a dispute with Victor's father, and James called out to him, but John told James to stay where he is, with Victor following behind John. James heard gunfire at his father's estate, and went to investigate only to find his father shot by Thomas. After James tended to John, Thomas tries to explain to James the truth about this situation, but John's wife, Elizabeth begged Thomas not to tell James, but Thomas said that he needs James to know, and "no more lies".

Under this grief-stricken incident, in an act of vengeance, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles, which Elizabeth, Thomas, and Victor witnessed. In a wild rage, James screamed in anger and ran towards Thomas, who tries to stop James by gunning him down with his rifle, but is stopped by Elizabeth. Soon after, James impaled Thomas using his newly sprung claws, much to everyone's surprise. However, while impaling Thomas with his newly discovered bone claws, Thomas revealed that John wasn't James' real father. Much to James' horror, with his dying breath, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father by calling him his son. After Thomas died, Elizabeth, horrified by James' mutation, questioned James as to what he was. Confused about what was happening to him, James fled and ran into the woods, with Victor following behind him.

Victor caught up and overtook James, who frantically said he didn't mean to kill Thomas, but Victor said "Yes you did. He deserved it, and you gave it to him". Victor told James that they were brothers, asking if James realized that, and brothers to protect each other. Victor told James that they have to be hard enough so nothing can touch them. James wanted to go home but Victor said that they can't and they have to stick together no matter what, and take care of anyone who gets in their way. Victor asked his younger brother if he can do that, and James nodded in agreement. The two brothers noticed a search party looking for them, and Victor asked if James can run, which James clarified. As Victor and James run into the woods, Victor tells James keep running and to not look back.

Over the next 128 years, as the two boys grew into men, James and Victor fought bravely together as Canadian mercenaries for the United States in numerous wars. The wars the two brothers participated in many wars throughout their years together including: the American Civil War (aiding President Lincoln and General Grant on the Union side), World War I (on the Western Front), World War II (both participating in the D-day Invasion), and the Vietnam War using their mutant powers. However, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled as time passed.

Me: I can't believe he became like this. What a monster.

Lincoln: If he has the same powers as Wolverine then he will be difficult to kill.

Me: You're right Lincoln. Our only available option is total obliteration. But lets try and reason with him and if that doesn't work then we'll kill him. Lincoln, Laney, Gambit, Kraven, Cheetah, Wolverine, you all come with me. Lets go!

We set out for the heart of the city.

* * *

Sabretooth was causing a lot of destruction and slashing at people. I swooped in and kicked him in the face and he crashed into a car and it exploded.

KABOOM!

He got up out of the rubble and his accelerated healing made him good as new.

Me: Victor Creed A.K.A. Sabretooth I presume?

Sabretooth: That's right. The famous J.D. Knudson and his friends. Logan. How are you?

Wolverine: Been doing fine and now you will die. But I'm going to give you this one chance.

Sabretooth: What is it?

Wolverine: Victor, I'm going to give you one last chance. Just give this up. You know all the wrong things you've done. You can just end this now by surendering and going to prison. Maybe you'll get a chance at redemption when you get locked up. But nothing that you're doing right now is good. But there's a better way. You just have to let go.

Sabertooth (starts to cry): I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…Please forgive me…

Wolverine: It's okay, Victor. It's okay. You're okay now. You've just got to- (Sabertooth slashes him in the shoulder)

Sabertooth (stops crying and laughs maniacally): You stupid idiot! Did you really believe you would convince me so easily that I did the wrong thing? True, I have done evil things. But I don't regret any of them!

Me: You monster! We gave you this chance to redeem yourself and this is how you repay us!? No heart at all. Come on guys. Lets waste this monster!

Me and Laney go Super Angel 3.

Lincoln: I'm going ghost!

Lincoln became Lincoln Phantom and he had a new wardrobe change. He had a black and orange body suit with the logo LP on his chest.

Me: Love the new look Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks. Leni designed it for me.

Laney: Leni sure is a fashion genius.

Me: She sure is. Lets get him!

We went at him with blazing speed and I punch him in the face. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and an ecto-energy ray at him and burned him bad. Gambit threw a bunch of card bombs at him and they exploded and burned him. Laney fired blasts of fire at him and burned him.

Cheetah: Lets use our combo Wolverine.

Wolverine: You got it.

They went at Sabretooth at a blazing speed and had their claws ready.

Cheetah and Wolverine: SUPER VICIOUSNESS SLASH!

They slashed him with 1,000,000 slashes and Sabertooth was cut up bad.

Gambit: Oh yeah! That was awesome. Lets use our combo Kraven.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) You got it Comrade Gambit.

Gambit threw some card bombs and Kraven fired his poison darts.

Gambit and Kraven: CARD OF THE JUNGLE!

The darts fused into the cards and they had purple fire instead of red. They exploded when they hit Sabretooth and burned his eyes. Blinding him. Laney restrained him with her plant powers.

Wolverine (to Sabertooth): The first few times we fought, Creed, I made a promise. I told you that I would kill you one day. I want you to know... (stabs Sabertooth through the chest with his claws)... that I'm a man of my word!

Sabertooth (weakly): S-Son of a b-b-

Wolverine: I think I feel your spine, Victor. Funny, I didn't think you had one! (pulls out his claws and Sabertooth falls to the floor dead)

Me: This time you will never return.

I fired an energy blast and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: Enjoy Hell you monster.

Sabretooth's spirit appeared.

Nicole: Offscreen) And you will never be welcome here.

She pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The book fired a sealing beam and Sabretooth was being pulled into it.

Sabretooth: NO!

He grabbed Wolverine's legs and was pulling him in with him!

Sabretooth: I WON'T GO ALONE!

Me: Come on!

We grab Wolverine's arms and pull and it was a big struggle.

Me: Let him go!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it made Sabretooth let him go.

Sabretooth: DAMN YOU J.D.!

He was gone forever.

Me: That takes are of that. Lets go after Weapon X and put a stop to them.

Wolverine: I know where they're at. They're in guys didn't have to come with me, you know.

Kraven: Last time I checked, it was not a crime to help a comrade in need.

Gambit: You and I've been to Stryker's place, Logan. It's only fair that I go back with you there again.

Cheetah: Plus, I've been wanting to show Sabertooth who has the sharpest claws

We had Wolverine direct us in the X-Jet and it was in Canada. We went in and raided the whole place and arrested everyone there. We also freed all the captured mutants and got them back to their families. We went back and reported everything. The nightmare was over for Wolverine.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Sabertooth was the most enigmatic of the X-Men Villains. This is not a saga that I'm starting. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	492. The Shadow of Slender Man

It starts in the estate. Lincoln was on the computer looking up something. Laney and Lisa were reading books on the sofa.

Lincoln: This is a strange sight. "The Slender Man Stabbing." Who or what is Slender Man?

Lincoln got a ghost sense. He knew that Lucy was right behind him.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy.

Lucy: I heard you were wanting to know what Slender Man is.

I appeared.

Me: Hey guys. Were you talking about Slender Man?

Lincoln: We were. Who or what is Slender Man?

Me: He's a Creepypasta Meme that was created in a contest for Photoshop. In 2009 he was created on the online forum Something Awful and the goal was to create Paranormal Images. It became a very popular internet sensation. He's depicted as a tall, thin character with a featureless white face and head. He wears a black suit and is sometimes shown with tentacles growing out of his back. He can cause amnesia, bouts of coughing and paranoid behavior in individuals. He is often depicted hiding in forests or stalking children.

Lucy: Gasp! That's a strange monster.

Lincoln: Yeah he sounds like someone I wouldn't want to meet.

Me: He's a monster and also there was an attempted Satanic Ritual for him done by 2 kids in Wisconsin back in 2012.

Lincoln: Really?

Me: Yep. Let me show you.

I go onto the computer and type in the event.

Me: It was called the Slender Man Stabbing. It was an attempted Satanic Ritual Killing that was in the Nicolet National Forest outside the town of Waukesha, Wisconsin. 2 girls named Anissa Weier and Morgan Geyser were the perps behind the Slender Man Stabbing. They lured a friend of theirs named Payton Leutner to the forest so they would kill her in order to impress Slender Man.

Lincoln: They were really delusional.

Me: My thoughts exactly. She was stabbed 19 times and she lived. Anissa and Morgan were tried for attempted murder and they were found Not Guilty by reason of Insanity. Anissa was sentenced to 25 years in a mental institution. Morgan got 40 years in a mental institution.

Laney: So they were found criminally insane.

Me: Exactly.

Lucy: Gasp! It's horrible what they did to that girl.

Me: Yeah. She's haunted by it every day because of it.

Lincoln: She's been mentally scarred because of it.

Lucy: The mind is a very fragile thing and in my opinion she doesn't deserve to see the light of day again.

Me: I agree Lucy.

Laney: Those girls appear to be suffering from a mental illness called Delusional Disorder Type 1: Erotomanic Type. It's also known as Erotomania. This is where the individual breaks the law to make contact with the desired person albeit fact or fiction.

Lisa: That's the correct term to describe it elder sister. Erotomania can make the individual afflicted with this illness very dangerous to other people around them including themselves.

Me: These girls have some major league screws loose.

The alarm then sounded.

We look up the sight of the alarm and found a paranormal disturbance just by sheer coincidence in Waukesha, Wisconsin.

Me: The disturbance is coming from Waukesha, Wisconsin.

Lincoln: That's coincidental.

Laney: It sure is.

Me: Well we better check it out. Nico, Poromon, Ben, Lincoln, Laney, Red Hood, Frightwig, Hak Foo, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Stalker you all come with me. I'll call the Punisher and he'll meet us there.

Lincoln: Okay.

Me: Lets move!

We set out for Waukesha, Wisconsin.

* * *

We arrived in the Nicolet National Forest outside of Waukesha and we had Poromon out in the middle of the forest being used as bait. We found out that a mysterious figure has been murdering people.

We were hiding in the bushes and waiting.

Punisher: Can't believe that this Slender Man guy has been murdering people and no one's done a thing about it.

Red Hood (to Punisher): That is, until now. See, Frank, this is why we kill irredeemable criminals. It's to make sure no one else gets killed.

Me: That's right.

Lincoln: Shh. Here comes someone.

We saw a ghostly figure come out and it was SLENDER MAN!

Me: (Whispering) Sweet mother of bramble berries! He IS real!

Slender Man approached Poromon and we sprung our trap.

Hak Foo (punches Slender Man): Hungry cat devours mouse!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Slender Man and electrocuted him.

Laney whipped him with bramble vines and lashed him in the back.

Lincoln: I'm going Ghost!

Lincoln became Lincoln Phantom!

He fired an ecto-ray at Slender Man and burned him bad. Slender Man threw his tentacles at him and Lincoln formed an energy sword and slashed them. Slender Man screamed in pain because of it.

Ben: It's hero time!

He became Snare-Oh.

Ben: **SNARE-OH!**

Me: Wow! A Thep Khufan!

Snare-Oh: **That's right J.D.**

Me: Didn't you call him Benmummy?

Snare-Oh: **Yeah that got boring so I call him Snare-Oh now.**

Me: That's understandable.

Snare-Oh wrapped Slender Man in his bandages and spun him around like a spinning top.

Snare-Oh: **That will wrap things up.**

Jean Grey fired a psychic blast at him and sent him crashing into a tree.

Frightwig: Jean lets use our combo on him.

Jean Grey: You got it Frightwig.

Jean was enveloped in the Phoenix Force.

Frightwig sent her hair punches.

Jean and Frightwig: PHOENIX PUNCH BARRAGE!

The punch balls became mini phoenixes and they punched Slender Man with incredible ferocity. Hundreds of punches were dealt.

Stalker punched Slender Man in the face and bashed him all over with his staff. Nightcrawler bashed and slashed him.

Nightcrawler: Lets use our combo Stalker.

Stalker: Of course.

Nightcrawler fused with Stalker and they became a black panther made of darkness.

Stalker and Nightcrawler: SHADOW STALKER SURPRISE!

The black panther slashed and clawed Slender Man at an incredible degree.

Nico fired an energy blast and blew a hole into him.

Punisher and Red Hood fired bullets and grenades into him and they exploded.

Laney formed bramble vines with her plant powers and entangled Slender Man.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize the world again. (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha wave at Slender Man and it completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: His energy signal has completely disappeared.

But then his spirit appeared.

Nicole: (Offscreen) You will never terrorize children again!

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness and Chanted an Incantation.

Nicole: ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Slender Man was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: That's that. Great job guys.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Jean Grey: Thank you.

We headed home. However at the insane asylum where Anissa and Morgan were at a nurse was walking by their room when she found a note on the door.

Nurse: What's this?

It was a calling card with Luan's face and she was wearing a mask over her eyes. She picked it up and it said "You have just been pranked by the Gotham Royal York Prank Demon! May God show no mercy on your worthless soul." She opened the door to the room and found Anissa and Morgan entombed in a big blue gelatin.

Nurse: That's funny.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Slender Man is a very interesting internet sensation. Everything about this chapter except for the last parts are all true. NicoChan11 and I planned this one for a while during the Horror Movie Saga. Thanks for the ideas man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	493. The Volcano of Pyro

It starts in the training yard.

I was looking at some training dummies that look like all the enemies of Blade. They were Vampires.

Me: Lets hope this works.

I put my fingers on my eyebrows and below my eyes.

Me: SOLAR FLARE!

A massive blinding flash of white light as bright as 100 suns illuminates the area.

The Vampire Training dummies felt intense pain and suddenly exploded into flames. The white light incinerated them in an instant.

When the light faded I saw the flaming debris of the training dummies.

Me: It worked! YES!

Rachel came.

Rachel: Hey J.D.

Me: Oh hey Rach.

Rachel: What's going on?

Me: I was just making a new variant of the Solar Flare Technique. I converted my energy into Ultraviolet Radiation and mixed it into the White Light of The Solar Flare Technique. It took me two months to perfect it and all that patience and training paid off. Look.

I showed her the ashes of the Training Dummies and she was shocked.

Rachel: You just invented a new technique! But one that works on Vampires.

Me: Yep.

My watch beeped.

Me: Oh it's time to go to school. Lets go get ready.

We got ready for school and it was time for another day of education.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 3:30 PM

* * *

School got out and we were walking home after another great day at school.

Nico: Another great day at school.

Me: You said it buddy.

Lincoln: Yep. Mindy did you have fun with us?

Mindy: I sure did Lincoln.

As we were walking by the bank we heard the alarm go off.

Me: Uh oh! Looks like we got a 211 in progress!

Mindy: What does that mean?

Nico: It's the California police code for Armed Robbery.

To our shock we saw Flip come out of the bank with a huge sack full of money and he was firing at people.

Flip: Thanks for the bucks suckers! Crime always pays!

Me: Flip!? This is a whole new low for him!

Mindy: That big fat moron!

She got angry and her face boiled red in rage and she was enveloped in an aura of fire and she went at Flip and punched him in the face really hard and knocked him out.

Me: Mindy! That was awesome!

Mindy: That was cool! I... I... I've never felt like this before.

Everyone cheered.

Me: Thank you good citizens.

We returned the money.

* * *

Back at the estate we told everyone what happened.

Me: And Mindy swooped in and bashed Flip in the face and knocked him out.

Laney: Serves that swindling cheapskate right.

Lincoln: You said it Laney.

Lola: So how does it feel to stop Flip, Mindy?

Mindy: It felt really powerful. I got my first taste of what it feels like to help people and I like it.

Lana: You have to remember though Mindy. With Great Power Comes a Great Responsibility.

Me: That's right Mindy.

Mindy: I know. And I want to help you all out. I want to join Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: We're more than willing to give you a shot Mindy.

The alarm then sounded.

Me: And it looks like you're about to get your chance.

We go to the computer and saw that it was showing people in danger on the volcanic island of San Baquero.

Me: Uh oh! The island of San Baquero is going to erupt! There's people living on that island and we have to get all of them out of there.

Francis: How many people live there?

Me: It doesn't say but they're predicting a massive eruption that will completely destroy the entire island in a massive explosion!

Everyone gasped!

Linka: We got to get all those people out of there!

Me: The military's efforts are not gonna be fast enough and we have to hurry. Nico, May, Francis, Ben, Maria, Inque, Iceman, Lea, Liam, Lana, Bai Tza, Rogue, Storm, Mindy you all come with me. Lori, you call the Justice League and let them know what's going on and assist them in the evacuation efforts.

Lori: Got it J.D.

Me: Lisa you build as many transport carriers as you can to get those people out of there.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Me: Lets roll!

We got ready and set out for the island of San Baquero.

* * *

The Island of San Baquero was in turmoil. Ash clouds were billowing high into the atmosphere and we were getting everyone onto the transport ships Lisa built.

Flash was using his super speed to get people to the docks. Superman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Storm, Bai Tza, May, Lana, Liam, Rogue and Nico were flying people to the docks. Mindy was using fire-enhanced super speed and she brought more people to the docks.

Maria, Iceman, Francis and Lori were blowing rocks away to help the people get to the docks.

Me: How are we doing guys?

Martian Manhunter: All the natives are on the transport vessels. But the seismic activity is getting worse. We estimate in 45 minutes the island will be completely destroyed in a massive volcanic explosion.

Me: It's happening faster than what we first thought. Thanks J'onn. Kal, J'onn estimates we have 45 minutes left before the entire island goes up in a massive explosion. Have you all got everyone on board?

Superman: Yes J.D. Everyone is on the transport vessels.

Me: Excellent. Tell them to head out now. I'll do a thorough scan of the island and make sure we haven't missed anyone.

Superman: Okay.

When the vessels left I did a scan and it showed a red blip in the volcano.

Me: Guys there's someone in the volcano. Lets go.

Nico: Right.

We go into the volcano and it was really hot.

Me: Wow! It's really hot.

Lana: No kidding.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Whew! No kidding.

?: It is hot huh?

We saw Pyro!

Me: John Allerdyce A.K.A. Pyro!

Pyro: That's right. The famous J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: I heard that you will stop at nothing to kill Iceman.

Pyro: That's right.

Iceman: John don't do this. The John I know would never be this evil and would try to kill everyone. I loved you like a brother and I want all that back.

Pyro: You and I have done this dance for a long time, Bobby. But now, it's time for you to go down in flames!

Bai Tza: I didn't know you two knew each other.

Iceman: We go way back.

Lea: John this fighting between the two of you is pointless.

Pyro: I don't care.

Maria: We don't have to fight, Pyro. Think very carefully before you make your next move. But if you take another step, you'll find out how Electro, Vulture, and Hydro Man died firsthand. You'll understand exactly why every villain out there fears Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Redemption Squad.

Pyro: I have a better idea. Why don't you take your offer and shove it up your (censored)?!

Me and Lincoln go Super Angel 3.

Me: As you wish Pyro.

Nico went Super Saiyan 2 and we dashed and I punch him in the face.

Pyro (shoots fire at Francis, who avoids it): Bet you're starting to miss your old fire powers now, Hotstreak!

Francis: That's not my name anymore! And I think I'll stick with my flamethrower, thank you very much!

Francis fired a blast of fire and Pyro dodged it.

Mindy fired numerous fireballs at him and kicked him in the chest and punch him all over his body with extreme savagery.

Me: Wow! Nico your little sister can fight really well.

Nico: She's a 9th degree black belt. She took all kinds of martial arts classes and she's really good at it all.

Me: I believe it. She has quite the talent.

Ben became Ultimate Big Chill.

Ben: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

Me: An Evolved Necrofriggian.

Ultimate Big Chill: That's right J.D. I have fire so cold it burns.

Ultimate Big Chill fired a blast of endothermic fire and encased Pyro in ice. But he heated up and shattered it.

Rogue: Inque lets use our combo sugar.

Inque: You got it Rogue.

Inque entangled Pyro in ink tentacles and Rogue took off her gloves and channeled her energy draining powers into them.

Inque and Rogue: ENERGY DRAIN INKSTORM!

Pyro's power was being sucked out of him through Inque by Rogue and she was getting stronger.

Mindy: And I know this.

She thrusted her hands forward and fired a blue energy blast from her wrists.

Mindy: HADOUKEN!

It hit Pyro and blew him into the rock wall.

Me: (Gasp!) That's a Street Fighter move! AWESOME!

Nico: She played Street Fighter for years J.D. That's how she knows all about Martial Arts and how she's able to utilize all those moves.

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Me: I've known the Street Fighter Games for a long time and that was awesome.

Pyro: You little brat!

He dashed towards Mindy and she surprised us again. She dealt him a powerful uppercut and Pyro bursted into flames.

Mindy: SHORYUKEN!

Me: Wow!

Bai Tza fired a powerful blast of water and cooled his hands down. Lana and Liam fired a blast of ice lightning and entombed him in a huge block of ice.

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and drenched him.

Lea fired a bunch of fireballs at Pyro and they hit him and burned him bad. Lea then kicked him in the face and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

Francis: Iceman lets use a combo on him.

Iceman: You got it.

Francis fired a blast of fire and Iceman fired a blast of snow and ice.

Francis and Iceman: STEAM CLOUD SMOKESCREEN!

The powers mixed together and became a huge blinding cloud of steam.

Pyro: What!? I can't see a thing!

Francis punched Pyro in the head and Iceman kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He fired a blast of ice at him and froze his arms. But Pyro melted the ice and the steam cloud vanished.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted him. It blew him into the wall.

Pyro knew that he couldn't win against all of us.

Me: It's over John. We won and you're coming with us to prison.

Pyro: (ENRAGED GROWLING) I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Some of our auras flared up.

Me: You can hate us all you want but all you're doing is making us more powerful.

Pyro: Then I have only one move left.

Pyro is on fire.

Pyro: IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME TO HELL!

I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Me: HE'S GONNA BLOW HIMSELF UP AND TRY TO TAKE US ALL WITH HIM! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

I teleport all of us out of the island and he and the entire island exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole island was completely destroyed in a massive fiery explosion of lava, ash, and fire. The sad part is that Nicole couldn't seal Pyro into the Book of Vile Darkness. This is because he blew himself up. He has to be killed by us for us to seal him.

* * *

Back in Gotham Royal York we were having a special meeting in Lori's room.

Me: Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here. Well this meeting is around Mindy here. Mindy you have proven today that you are capable of fighting criminals and saving lives from destruction.

I pull out a flame shirt.

Me: Mindy Chan, you are now an honorary member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome aboard Mindy.

I hand her the shirt and we cheered for her.

Mindy: Thank you J.D. It's an honor to join you.

Me: Think nothing of it.

Nico: Way to go sis.

Mindy: Thanks big bro.

They hugged. It was a great time for us. We saved the people of an island from total destruction and we got another member out of it.

Flip was found guilty of Armed Robbery. Because he violated the terms of his parole he received an additional 65 years in prison to the 10 to 20 years in prison he was already serving. Bringing the total to 75 to 85 years in prison. He was also ordered to pay $1,000,000,000,000 in restitution. He was also made ineligible for parole. He will die in prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Pyro is a strange villain on X-Men. But his fire powers are awesome. I wanted to use the island that exploded in Justice League Unlimited, San Baquero as the site of the battle. I figured it would be perfect. Also I wanted to make Mindy a powerful Martial Artist and not just a fighter with pyrokinetic powers. I also wanted to have her use all the elements of Street Fighter. I played that game constantly back when I was a kid and it was awesome. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	494. Strength of Juggernaut

It starts in the estate. I was having a nice talk with Master Roshi.

Me: Master Roshi I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now?

Master Roshi: What is it J.D.?

Me: I heard from Master Tien that you and Crane Hermit Shen were once friends right?

Master Roshi: Yes that's correct. Why do you ask?

Me: Well I heard that a long time ago after your master and mentor Mutaito was defeated by King Piccolo, Shen became a whole new person hellbent on wanting you and your students dead.

Master Roshi: Yes. That is correct. After our master was defeated by King Piccolo, Shen developed this violent hatred towards me and my students. Whether it was my master leaving or just the alluring power of evil, who knows? He snapped. The man I knew as my friend was gone. Another casualty.

Me: I'm sorry Master Roshi. I can't believe that he would be that determined to want you all dead. He became a monster.

Master Roshi: Yes.

Me: What he did during the Martial Arts tournament was completely dishonorable. He wanted to win by any means necessary even if has to cheat.

Master Roshi: That's true.

Me: Is he still alive?

Master Roshi: Yes he is still alive. But I have not heard from him ever since the 23rd Martial Arts tournament.

Me: He's probably still planning to get revenge. Let me see.

I concentrated and found Crane Hermit training in a shrine in Japan.

Me: He's over in Japan.

Master Roshi: Are you sure?

Me: I'm positive. My energy sensing powers have never been wrong.

Master Roshi: As much as it pains me to do this but you must kill Shen.

Me: With pleasure Master Roshi. Nico? Want to come with?

Nico: You know it J.D.

Master Roshi: Wait.

We look at him and he threw us something. It was orange combat clothes with the Turtle Crest on it.亀

Master Roshi: Wear those. He'll think I sent you.

Me: You got it.

We go change and we looked just like Master Goku.

Me: Awesome. I look great.

Nico: You sure do. I look awesome too.

Me: Lets go.

We went to Japan.

* * *

When we arrived we were in front of the Crane temple.

We flew in and confronted Shen himself.

Shen: So you all came. I should've known that fool Roshi would send someone after me.

Me: We're not just after you Shen.

Nico: We've come to kill you.

Shen: You're the ones that will be killed. Roshi and all his friends will die by my hands because of my skills.

Me: Ha! Your overconfidence and arrogance will be your undoing. In all honesty I don't know what Master Tien and Chiaotzu ever saw in you as a teacher.

Shen: (ENRAGED) DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THOSE NAMES!

He charged at us and we fired a blast of energy at him. He was completely obliterated in an instant and the whole temple exploded.

KRABOOOM!

Me: You never were a challenge to all of us at all. But for your crimes on this planet you are sure to be forever damned.

We left for home.

Me: Boy that was easy.

Nico: Too easy.

Me: Yep.

We arrived back home and reported in.

Me: It's done Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: Excellent.

Me: I'm sorry about Shen.

Master Roshi: No it's all right J.D. The man that I knew as my friend died ages ago.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

We went to the computer and we saw Juggernaut attacking Endsville.

Me: Juggernaut!

Lincoln: Who is Juggernaut?

Me: His real name is Cain Marko. He's a mutant and he has incredible superhuman strength, power and durability.

Cyclops: He's one of our most dangerous enemies. He's also a very formidable opponent.

Lincoln: From the way he fights he sure looks like it.

Me: Well lets get him. Lincoln, Laney, Lucy, Lola, Girl Jordan, Varie, Bai Tza, Nico, Mindy, Luan, Eddy, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Lea, Clayface, Colossus, Edzilla, Hulk, and Spider Man, you all come with me. Lets go!

We set out for Endsville.

* * *

We arrived and we saw Juggernaut causing a lot of destruction.

Juggernaut: You all will be perfect when you're smashed!

I swooped in and kick him in the face. He crashed into the wall of a building. He got up and looked at us.

Me: Cain Marko A.K.A. Juggernaut. I've heard a lot about you.

Juggernaut: That's right. J.D. Knudson and the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Spidey: Pick on someone your own size, Juggernaut!

Juggernaut: There is no one my size, bug!

Spidey (sheepishly): Or we could talk this out.

He charged at us and we dodged some of his punches.

Lea: What's with being in the Legion of Doom, Juggernaut? I thought you worked alone. (dodges a punch from Juggernaut)

Juggernaut: Well, I didn't want to pass up the chance to finally crush the X Men!

Mindy: You're the one that's gonna be crushed! SHORYUKEN!

Mindy delivered a powerful uppercut that ignited him and sent him crashing into a car.

Edzilla: ED SMASH HELMET MAN! (punches Juggernaut into the ground)

SMASH!

Juggernaut: Don't you know who I am? I'M THE JUGGERNAUT (CENSORED)! (charges at Edzilla)

Spiderman fired web at him and it got on his face.

Mindy: Let use our combo big brother.

Nico: You know it sis.

Nico lifted a huge rock with geokinetic powers and Mindy fired a huge blast of fire.

Nico and Mindy: VOLCANIC METEOR PULVERIZER!

The rock became a flaming blazing hot meteor and it slammed into Juggernaut and sent him crashing into a building.

KRABLAM!

Me: That was awesome guys.

Mindy: Thanks Captain J.D.

Me: (Chuckles) Captain J.D. I like that.

Luan: You just got Slammed! (Laughs) Get it?

Juggernaut (smirks): Pretty funny, kid. I'm almost sorry I have to rip you in half. Almost.

Luan: You wouldn't know a good joke if it hit you in the face.

Luan and Eddy fired a blast of red light and burned him bad.

Cyclops fired an optic blast and it hurt him.

Juggernaut (to Cyclops): Come here, wimp! I'll show you how to throw a real punch!

Cyclops (blasts Juggernaut with optic blast): No thanks! I prefer to fight you from a distance.

Shadowcat then ran from behind Juggernaut and pulled him down into the ground as she phased into the ground. He was stuck in the ground from his chest up. Shadowcat came out.

Shadowcat: Looks like you're stuck.

Me: Nice one Kitty.

Shadowcat: Thanks J.D.

I walk up to Juggernaut.

Me: Lets see how you like this. (Echoing) PARADISE LOST PUNCH!

I punch him in the face with a massive flurry of fisticuffs at hundreds of punches per second. The number was so high and fast that no one could count them.

I then kick Juggernaut in the face and send him flying. He crashed into a building.

SMASH!

He got up.

Spidey: Didn't you take poetry lessons in prison? Like a therapy thing?

Juggernaut: Yeah! Here's the latest! "Along came a spider. (picks up a boulder) I sat down beside him. (throws the boulder at Spidey) THEN CRUSHED HIS PUNY BODY TO PIECES!"

Nico punched the boulder and shattered it.

Lea: Lets use our combo Cyclops.

Cyclops: You got it Lea.

Cyclops fired an optic blast and Lea fired a bunch of fireballs from his Keyblade.

Cyclops and Lea: LASER STAR FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and became a fiery sparkling laser blast. It hit Juggernaut and exploded.

KRABOOOMMM!

When the smoke cleared Juggernaut had a huge hole in his armor and his helmet was melted.

Clayface punched him in the face with a hammer and a spike mace ball.

Clayface: We could just stop now, you know. We won't tell anybody.

Juggernaut: And leave your skulls uncrushed? Where's the fun in that?

Clayface: All right then.

Colossus: Lets use our combo.

Clayface: You got it comrade Peter.

Clayface became a giant spiked ball and Colossus picked him up.

Clayface and Colossus: SPIKED BOWLING METEOR!

Colossus threw Clayface and he was going faster than a bullet fired from a gun. It hit Juggernaut and sent him crashing into another building and he was knocked unconscious.

Laney: Ouch. That's got to hurt.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Bai Tza: But he sure had it coming.

Me: And he never will again.

I place my hands on his head and strip him of all of his powers. I beamed him into the Mariana Trench Prison where he will stay forever.

The city was saved.

* * *

Back at the house we reported everything.

Lori: I'm glad Juggernaut is in prison where he belongs.

Me: Me too Lori.

Nico: J.D. what are the space prisons you mentioned?

Me: That's a good question Nico. It's part of a major multi-trillion dollar project we built. We built prisons that are reserved only for the most dangerous types of offenders in the clouds of the gas giant plants. In Jupiter that prison is reserved for Corrupters, Serial Offenders and Mobsters. We built the prisons and made them look like Cloud City from Star Wars V. That's what gave me the inspirations for these prisons. The Saturn Prison is for those that are Criminally Insane. Like for Carrie's mother Margeret White.

Carrie: That's right. My mother was sent to that prison just recently.

Vince: Oh man. I never knew that.

Carol: Me neither.

Me: Yeah. The Uranus prison is for Serial Offenders like Arsonists, Rapists and Murderers and it's also for Terrorists. Also the one we just sent Trask to is the Neptune Prison for Traitors.

Vince: Oh man. These prisons are called the Alcatraz of The Solar System.

Me: That's a great term for them partner. There are several reasons for it. Jupiter is called the biggest planet in the entirety of the solar system. At 88,846 miles in diameter it's the biggest planet and 1 and a half times the size of all the other planets combined. Jupiter also has the heaviest gravity of the planets too. Jupiter's gravity is 2.4 times greater than Earth's and it is a death trap. If a prisoner were to escape, they would fall into Jupiter's clouds and they would be crushed to death in an instant.

Luna: That is really heavy dude.

Laney: It sure is.

Lisa: Tell me something I don't already know.

Me: Saturn is called the most electrically charged planet in the Solar System. The reason for this is because it produces more lightning than Earth or any other planet in the Solar System. The lightning in the clouds of the planet Saturn is more powerful than ours or on Jupiter and the thunder is as loud as standing close to a crate full of dynamite.

Lincoln: That's powerful.

Lori: Where did you find that out?

Me: I learned it on a documentary I saw on TV.

Laney: That's incredible.

Me: Yeah. Uranus is called the Coldest Planet in the Solar System. It can have temperatures that can plummet to -350 degrees Fahrenheit and if a prisoner were to fall into the clouds they would freeze to death instantly.

Lana: That is really cold!

Lola: It sure is.

Lila: I would not like a planet like that.

Me: Yeah. Neptune has the fastest winds ever recorded in the Solar System. The Voyager 2 Spacecraft discovered back in the 1980's that Neptune had clouds that were moving at an incredible speed. The Neptune Clouds have winds that move at 1,500 miles per hour. If a prisoner were to fall into Neptune's clouds they would be obliterated in an instant by the powerful winds.

Linka: Wow. That's incredible!

Lisa: That is all correct 2nd Elder Brother. The gas giant planets have remarkable features that make them stand out from other planets.

Me: They sure do. I have two more prisons in the development stages that are gonna be built in the future. One prison is gonna be built on the Sun and the 2nd one is gonna be built on the planet Venus.

Lisa: Fascinating.

Lucy: I can't wait to see them.

Me: You'll get that chance Lucy. In fact I'll take some of you on a tour of one of the prisons if you would like.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

Me: Cool.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Juggernaut is one of my favorite villains in the X-Men series. His strength and power is incredible. He gave us quite a fight in this one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Plus I got the idea for killing Crane Hermit Shen out of the blue. To tell you the truth, I hated him and he disgusted me. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	495. The Castle of The Cursed Prince

It starts in the Estate. It was a cold and rainy night.

Me: Rainy days are so boring.

Laney: I know. I wish I could make the rain go away.

Lana came in and she had mud in her hands.

Lana: In a couple more hours this mud will be perfect to play in! (Slathers mud on her face)

Lincoln: We could always pass the time by singing songs.

Lori: That's literally a good idea Lincoln.

Girl Jordan: I got a song for you all.

Me: What is it Girl Jordan?

Girl Jordan: It's called Little Star by Madonna.

Me: Ooh good choice. That's been one of my favorite songs since I was little.

Girl Jordan: It's been a lullaby my former mom sang to me when I was younger.

Varie: That's so cool.

Rachel: Go for it.

The song began and the room turned into the beauty of the endless vacuum of space and it was loaded with all kinds of stars, planets, nebulae, galaxies and more. A star was floating above Girl Jordan's head.

Girl Jordan: (Singing Divinely)

Never forget who you are  
Little star

Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

[the star had planets form around it and they were amazing planets]

God gave a present to me  
Made of flesh and bones

My life, my soul

You make my spirit whole

Never forget who you are

Little star

Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky

Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

Never forget where you come from  
From love

You are a treasure to me  
You are my star

You breathe new life

Into my broken heart

Never forget who you are  
Little star

Never forget how to dream  
Butterfly

May the angels protect you  
And sadness forget you

Little star

There's no reason to weep  
Lay your head down to sleep

Little star

May goodness surround you  
My love I have found you

Little star

Shining bright

You breathe

new life

Into my broken heart  
Never forget who you are

 _[Whispered:]_ Little star

Shining brighter than all the stars in the sky

Never forget how to dream

Butterfly

Flying higher than all the birds in the sky  
Never forget who you are  
Little star

Never forget where you come from  
From love

Little star

Little star

 _[Whispered:]_ Little star

From love

When the song ended we cheered wildly and the room reverted back.

Lincoln: Girl Jordan that was incredible!

Laney: You have a magnificent singing voice.

Girl Jordan: Thanks guys. It's a hidden talent.

Nico: You have quite the talent. Like most of us.

Lola: I agree. She is quite the singer.

Lucy: I enjoy the darkness but I agree too.

Lana: You have a great voice G.J.

Girl Jordan: Thanks.

Ariel: It's just as good as mine.

Andrina: I know.

Arista: It's true.

Melody: I agree Aunt Arista. Girl Jordan has an awesome voice like mother.

Me: (Laughs) Okay guys you're gonna give her a swollen head.

Leni: Oh man! I'll get some ice!

Lisa: No Leni. Getting a swollen head is when you get so much acceptance for doing a great talent that you let the love flood into you and pride takes over.

Me: That's right Leni. It's just a figure of speech.

Lincoln: But it did pass the time. Look.

We looked outside and we saw that the storm clouds have cleared.

Laney: The storm's over.

Lola: Thank goodness.

Suddenly the alarm went off and we went to the computer.

It showed that over in France, Beast's castle was about to be under attack.

Me: Uh oh.

Sora: Beast's Castle is in danger!

Riku: Is it the Heartless?

Me: No. My scanners are not picking up any Heartless. It's showing that an angry mob is heading towards it.

Lola: Gaston is behind this!

Me: I remember him. He was completely hellbent on wanting Belle as his wife. He was even planning to force Belle to marry him in exchange for letting her father Maurice be released from the nuthouse.

Lola: That dirtbag!

Me: I know. He manipulated the people into becoming an unruly mob to launch an assault on Beast's Castle.

A small alarm on the computer beeped and it showed a timer. It was counting down from 1 hour.

Lincoln: What's the timer for?

Me: Oh no! It's the timer for the curse that was placed on Beast. He only has one hour left before the curse becomes permanent.

Lana: He was cursed as a beast because of his selfishness and attitude and he was only given until his 21st birthday to find love.

Lola: Or else the spell would become permanent and he would be a beast forever.

Lana: Belle is the key to helping him.

Me: It looks like we're really taking it down to the wire. Lana, Lola, Lila, Laney, Angel, Hank, Arpeggio, Fuzzy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Bai Tza, Mindy, Nico, you all come with me. Lets go!

We set out for France.

* * *

We were flying over the castle and a huge thunderstorm was raging overhead.

Gaston: Take a good look, Belle. All of this has happened because of your sin towards me!

Belle: WHAT SIN?! You're the one attacking the Beast. You're manipulating the townspeople's fear of the Beast so they could break into his castle for your own purposes! I tried to let you down gently and you use that to get everyone to form an angry mob when you know that the Beast could've killed me anytime he wanted to! But he didn't. You're just making it seem like me staying at his castle was proof enough for you to attack him and the rest of his friends. And the worst part is you're still threatening to send my father to the looney bin. You're the monster, Gaston, not the Beast!

Beast was inspired by Belle's words.

Beast: You think you have it bad right now. At least you're still human. And with Xehanort defeated, you don't have to worry about turning me or yourself into a Heartless. Me and my friends, on the other hand, are cursed forever because of something I did a long time ago. But you don't see me attacking innocent people, do you?

Gaston: No I don't but I will never believe it! BELLE IS MINE!

Me: (Offscreen) Not on our watch she isn't!

We swoop in and I kick Gaston in the face and he went rolling and crashed into a tree.

We landed and stood ready to fight.

Sora: It's good to see you again Beast, Belle.

Belle: Sora it's great to see you too.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Belle. Prince Adam we know that's you. You were cursed by this spell.

Adam: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D. I've heard so much about you and how you all killed Xehanort.

Aqua: Yes. He was gonna destroy the entire universe if we didn't stop him.

Laney: And we couldn't let him do that.

Belle: I'm glad you all killed him.

Riku: Thank you. Belle I'm so sorry I kidnapped you. I was under the influence of Maleficent's corruption and she made me do stuff against my will.

Belle: I know Riku. You were forced to do all that against your will and it wasn't your fault. I forgive you.

Riku: Thank you.

Gaston got up and he pulled out a sword.

Gaston: You will pay for that!

Lana: Go chew on some mud pretty boy!

He charged and we engaged him in a brutal fight. We clashed our swords and Lola fired blasts of fire at him from her Chakrams and Lana fired a blast of ice at him.

Lola and Lana: FLAMING SNOWFLAKE SHURIKEN!

The Snowflakes were covered in fire and Gaston was burned and cut bad.

Aqua: Awesome combo you two.

Lana and Lola: Thanks Aqua.

Adam (grabs Gaston by the throat): You can blame me for your mistakes all you want. I am done blaming myself for mine!

Gaston: Grant me mercy, Beast! I beg you!

Adam: Mercy? You didn't give that a few minutes ago and now you're begging for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Gaston.

He threw Gaston and Laney kicked him into the air. She flew up to him and slashed him several times with her scythe and she carved her name into his chest. Gaston crashed into the ground and he was screaming in pain as he was having excruciating pain flashes in his chest.

Laney: Concentrated Urushiol. The chemical found in poison ivy.

Lana: Very clever Laney. Have you been taking chemistry lessons with Lisa?

Laney: As a matter of fact I have Lana.

Lila: Good work big sis.

Beast (X-Men): Fuzzy lets use our combo on him.

Fuzzy: You got it Beast.

Fuzzy became buffed up and red with rage. They went at Gaston.

Beast (X-Men) and Fuzzy: PRIMAL RAGING BARRAGE!

They slashed and punched Gaston at a ferocious level and the number of punches and swipes were at a really fast level that we couldn't keep track of them.

Me: Wow!

When they stopped Gaston looked like he was beat up and slashed apart with a blender set on Obliterate.

Mindy: That was a lethal combo.

Nico: You're telling me sis.

Gaston got up.

Gaston: I will not stop until Belle is mine!

Mindy: I think not!

She went at him and dealt him a punch to his stomach. Mindy then fired a spinning blade of energy at him by swiping her arm.

Mindy: SONIC BOOM!

It hit him and sent him flying and he crashed into another tree.

Nico: Nice shot sis!

Mindy: Thanks bro.

Angel: Lets use our combo Arpeggio.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) You got it.

Angel and Arpeggio flew into the air and fired laser feathers at Gaston.

Arpeggio and Angel: LASER FEATHER CASCADE!

The laser feathers rained down on Gaston and they hit him and they exploded. He was wounded bad, but not fatally.

Belle: That was amazing.

Adam: They all can fight really well.

Mindy went and delivered a powerful headbutt and knocked out Gaston.

Mindy: You will never terrorize Belle or Adam again.

Me: Awesome job guys.

Sora: Thanks J.D.

Kairi: That was fun.

My watch beeped and it showed that there was only a minute left on Adam.

Me: Adam there's only one minute left before you stay as a beast forever.

Adam: Thanks J.D.

Belle: Adam I love you with all my heart.

Adam: I love you too Belle. Thank you for helping me realize what a fool I was all those years ago.

Belle: You're welcome Adam.

Suddenly there were colorful streaks of magic falling down on Adam and he floated in the air.

Belle: What's happening?

Me: You're love for him has half-broken the curse!

The streaks stopped and Adam started to change. His fingers became human again and his feet too. Then he was fully changed back and he was on the ground.

Adam got up and he had long blonde hair and he was human again!

Adam: Belle. It's me.

Belle looked at him and she was shocked.

Belle: It IS you.

They kissed and then fireworks flew into the sky and the Curse was lifted.

Me: The curse has been lifted!

Lila: It sure has.

The castle was back to normal and the servants and people changed back.

Adam: Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts! Look at us.

Chip: Momma, momma!

Chip turned back into a boy and the dog was back too.

Mrs. Potts: (Laughing) Oh my goodness.

Lumiere: It's a miracle!

In the ballroom Belle and Adam danced and everything was back to normal.

It was an honor to help them all out. As for Gaston, word is he earn a special cell in solitary confinement in the Saturn Prison for The Criminally Insane where the only thing he'll love from now on is rotting to death. After the fight Gaston was laughing like a crazed homicidal maniac and he was declared criminally insane. So we sent him to the Saturn Insane Asylum.

We stayed to enjoy the festivities and went home later on. It was a grand time.

THE END

* * *

Beauty And The Beast was one of my favorite Disney Movies that I've known since I was a little boy and it was AWESOME! It was one of the best Disney movies of the Renaissance Era of Animation. I miss those days. I love the Celine Dion Song "Tale as Old As Time" and that was one of her best songs. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. It's a shame they didn't put the fight with Gaston in any of the Kingdom Hearts Games. That would've been awesome. I hated Gaston in the movie. But that was awesome how he fell to his death. I liked the animated movie compared to the Live Action movie. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Song belongs to its rightful owner.


	496. TLPS VS The Titans of Hades

It starts in Bangkok, Thailand.

Me and Mindy were training hard with the legendary Philoctetes or Phil for short. He was training us.

Phil: By the way J.D. you, Sora and your friends are true heroes for killing Xehanort. By all accounts he deserved to be destroyed.

Me: Thanks Phil. Xehanort deserved to be destroyed. He was going to destroy the entire universe and we couldn't let that happen and let him get away with it.

Mindy: That's right.

Phil: I think your training is all done. I have just the fight for you in Thailand.

Me: Okay.

Me and Mindy are fighting the ruthless crime lord M. Bison. He was putting up a really good fight and he was a powerful man. His superhuman strength was powerful. But Mindy and me together were more powerful.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done Bison.

M. Bison: We shall see J.D.

Mindy: We shall when you're dead.

Mindy kicked him in the face and I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the back of the head and he belched out a huge amount of blood.

Mindy dealt him a deadly uppercut and ignited him.

Mindy: SHORYUKEN!

She then fired a Sonic Boom blade.

Mindy: SONIC BOOM!

It hit him in the chest and I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and kicked him in the stomach and punch him in the back of the head and kick him in the face and he was knocked out.

Me: Prison is too good for you Bison. See you in Hell. (Cups hands to Side) KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at him and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Everyone in Thailand cheered wildly for us.

Me: That takes care of that. Bison killed so many people and he needed to be destroyed.

Mindy: You said it Captain J.D.

My headset beeped and I pressed it and it became a communicator microphone.

Me: J.D. here.

Sora: J.D. it's Sora.

Me: What's up Sora?

Sora: Hades is going to make a deal with Hercules and then he's going to unleash the Titans to destroy Mount Olympus!

Me: What! We're on our way.

I turn off the headset.

Me: We got big problems Mindy. We're going to Mount Olympus!

Mindy: Right.

We flew over to Greece.

* * *

We arrived in Greece and Saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Killer Frost, Maria, Arpeggio, Rubberband Man, Storm, Stewie, Lea, Lana, Laney, Aqua, Jubilee, Breach, Melody, Bai Tza, Nico, Nicole, Jared, Riley and Starfire facing Hades. We saw with Hades that he had resurrected Marluxia and Vexen.

Sora: There's no way you're getting Hercules into this deal of yours!

Sora tried to attack Hades but he summoned a fireball in his hand.

Hades: Uh uh uh. You try anything and you and your friends will end up joining all the poor souls in the Underworld!

Marluxia: Either way, Hercules loses his strangth.

Vexen: Just imagine all the damage that we'll cause to this world when their hero is powerless!

Hercules: All right! You got a deal. Just don't hurt my friends.

Hades: Excellent. Lets shake on it.

They shook hands and Hercules got all his strength sapped from him and he was weakened.

Hades: Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero! Well, gotta blaze. There's a whole cosmos up there waiting for me... with, hey, my name on it. So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!

The planets were in a really rare alignment and they fired a beam of energy and a vortex appeared in the Mediterranean and it revealed the prison of the Titans.

Hades: Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there?

Titans: **Zeus!**

Hades: And now that I set you free...

He fired an energy blast that disrupted the prison.

Hades: ...what is the first thing you are going to do?

Titans: **DESTROY HIM!**

They bust free from their prison.

Hades: Good answer.

The two-headed Earth Titan Lithos came out over the hill.

Lithos: CRUSH! ZEUS!

He crushed some houses.

The Ice Titan Hydros froze some horses.

Hydros: FREEZE HIM!

He blew his ice breath and froze the horses.

The Lava Titan Pyros flowed over the land and burned everything in his path.

Pyros: MELT ZEUS!

The Tornado Titan Stratos blew everything in his path away.

Stratos: BLOW HIM AWAY!

He destroyed a temple like it was nothing. THE TITANS WERE ON THE WARPATH!

Hades: Uh guys.

They saw Hades.

Hades: Olympus would be that way.

He pointed to Mount Olympus behind him.

They were stupid to not know that.

Lithos: ZEUS!

Hades: Hold it bright eye!

Cyclops: Huh?

Hades: I have a special job for you and Vexen here my optic friend.

Vexen: Count me in.

We were flying towards the titans.

Me: Okay split them up and take down the Titans!

We did so and went after them.

* * *

BATTLE 1: LANEY, ARPEGGIO, STARFIRE AND SORA VS LITHOS AND MARLUXIA.

* * *

The Earth Titan Lithos was first. Arpeggio fired laser feathers at him and burned his heads off. Starfire fired starbolts and her laser vision and burned his big rock body. Sora fired a bunch of fireballs and ice blasts and it hurt him bad.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Starfire lets use our combo.

Starfire: You got it.

Starfire fired numerous Starbolts and Arpeggio fired laser feathers.

Starfire and Arpeggio: STAR FEATHER METEOR SHOWER!

The starbolts and the feathers combined and they became a powerful barrage of starbolt feathers and they hit Lithos and exploded and hurt him bad.

Laney went after Marluxia.

Laney: You will pay again for everything you've done Marluxia.

Laney knocks Marluxia's scythe out of his hands with her own scythe into the air. After jumping up and grabbing Marluxia's scythe, Laney slices Marluxia a few times, knocking him off his feet. Sora then flings the scythe towards Marluxia, knocking him back.

Marluxia (recovers): You got lucky that time!

Laney ran at Marluxia, causing him to try to slash at her with a downward strike. Laney jumps over said slash and lands on top of the scythe. She then jumps again, knocks Marluxia into the air with three horizontal strikes, then lands and backswings him away, damaging him severely.'

Storm: Lets use our combo Adam.

Rubberband Man: You got it Storm.

Storm: Feel the power of a tornado!

Rubberband Man stretched and was blown around in the wind.

Storm and Rubberband Man: CYCLONIC RAZOR RAVAGER!

Rubberband Man became a powerful razor blade and slashed Lithos several times with the tornadic winds.

Lithos then came crashing down onto him and he crushed Marluxia in an instant. Killing him. Nicole sealed both Lithos and Marluxia into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: You will never stomp on our houses again or threaten our planets flowers.

Nicole then used her magic to make sure that Marluxia can never be used or resurrected again.

Hades: I'm not done yet. (Whistles)

Thunderous footfalls were heard and out came Cerberus - The Three-Headed Dog of the Underworld.

Laney: I got this.

Laney flew over to Cerberus and calmed him down and pet him and he was docile. He was now Laney's friend. He became a brand new summon for Laney.

* * *

BATTLE 2: LANA, AQUA, HERCULES, JUBILEE, BREACH, KILLER FROST AND MINDY VS VEXEN AND THE CYCLOPS

* * *

Lana, Aqua, Hercules, Killer Frost and Mindy were fighting Vexen and the Cyclops in the city of Thebes.

Cyclops: HERCULES! COME OUT AND FACE ME!

Lana fired an ice blast at Vexen.

Vexen just froze Lana in a block of ice.

Vexen (smirks sadistically): Looks like I'll be killing two people today!

But Lana broke out of the ice.

Lana (punches Vexen): You give Victor Fries a bad name!

Lana kicked him in the face and punched him in the back of the head. Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze Vexen's legs and smashed them off.

He screamed in excruciating pain.

Killer Frost fired a blast of ice at him and froze him.

Killer Frost: Lana lets get this freak with our combo.

Lana: You got it Louise.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and Killer Frost fired a blast of snow and ice.

Killer Frost and Lana: SUBZERO LIGHTNING BLIZZARD!

The blasts combined and turned into a brutal snow storm of brutal cold. It froze Vexen in a massive block of ice.

Hercules relied on his wits and burned Cyclops with a torch to his eye and he tripped him with a rope tied to two pillars. The Cyclops fell and smasked Vexen and he was shattered into a million pieces. He was killed in an instant when he smashed onto the ground.

KRABLAM!

Lana: Ooh! That's gonna hurt.

But then a pillar was about to fall on Hercules.

Meg: Hercules! Look out!

She pushed him out of the way and it crushed her.

Hercules: Meg! NOOO!

Jubilee: Lets use our combo Breach.

Breach: You got it Jubilee.

Breach fired a bunch of portals and Jubilee fired a stream of fireworks.

Breach and Jubilee: SPARKLING PORTALS TO OBLIVION!

The fireworks mixed with the portals and sucked in the Cyclops and the Shattered pieces of Vexen and they were sucked into a massive void of darkness. The void was really into the Book of Vile Darkness.

He lifted the pillar up and suddenly he got his strength back and lifted it up with ease.

Hercules: What's happening?

Meg: Hades deal is broken. (Weakly) He promised I wouldn't get hurt.

Lana: Let me see if I can help.

Lana healed Meg and she was good as new.

Lana: We have to make Hade's pay for everything hes done.

Hercules: I know.

* * *

BATTLE 3: MARIA, BAI TZA, KAIRI, AND MELODY VS PYROS

* * *

Maria, Bai Tza, Kairi and Melody were facing the Lava Titan Pyros.

Maria fired a blast of water and cooled him which caused him to scream in pain.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and Kairi fired a blast of ice. Melody did the same and they blasted him until he was cooled down. He turned into a big rock.

Maria swooped in and kicked him and he shattered him into a thousand pieces.

Maria: That's it for him.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Kairi: That Titan has been cooled down to where he can't heat up.

Melody: Yep.

* * *

BATTLE 4: LEA, JARED, NICO, MINDY, AND DONALD VS HYDROS

* * *

Lea, Jared, Stewie, Nico, Mindy, and Donald were facing the Ice Titan Hydros and they were firing fire blasts at him and they were melting him.

Mindy fired an energy blast from her hands.

Mindy: KIKOKEN!

It hit Hydros and shattered his leg and sent him crashing into the ground where he shattered in an instant.

SMASH!

Nico: Awesome job sis.

Mindy: Thanks big bro.

Lea: (Laughs) She sure is a fast learner.

Donald: I'll say.

Jared: Mindy has the making of an awesome warrior.

* * *

BATTLE 5: STEWIE, GOOFY, MICKEY AND RIKU VS STRATOS

* * *

Stewie, Goofy, Mickey and Riku were facing the Tornado Titan Stratos.

Stewie fired numerous laser blasts and Goofy deflected the debris he threw at him with his shield. Mickey was firing ice blasts and Riku fired dark flame blasts at him. Hercules appeared and then he grabbed Stratos and he sucked in the remnants of Pyros, Lithos and Hydros and threw them into the vast ocean of space where they exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

We cheered wildly.

Me: That's it for the Titans.

Maria: Yep.

Lana: Now all that's left is to face Hades.

Me: Leave him to me and Nico.

Lana: You got it big bro.

Me: Lets get him!

We flew up to the top of Mount Olympus and we confronted Hades.

* * *

BATTLE 6: J.D. AND NICO VS HADES

* * *

Me: Hades, god of the underworld.

Hades: That's right. J.D. Knudson the leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Hades. There's gonna be one less god in the Greek Pantheon.

Hades: What was that?

Me: You heard me. Or are you too dumb to notice that we beat you?

Hades: (ENRAGED) (EXPLODES INTO FLAMES) WHAAAAAAT!? YOU BEAT ALL MY TITANS!?

Me: That's right. It's time to put your flames out.

I go Super Angel God.

Nico: Wow! So that's Super Angel God. I can't sense his energy at all.

Laney: When he becomes a Super Angel God his energy is completely undetectable.

Mindy: Incredible.

Me: You know this is one of my dream battles. An Angel facing a God.

Hades fired a fireball at me and I deflected it back at him and it hit him in the chest and I kick him in the chest and punch him in the face and kick him in the back of the head. He disappeared and we stood ready.

Hades: Feel the heat.

He fired a massive stream of fire and I did the same and our blasts of fire collided. It was a powerful struggle that was shaking the entirety of the planet. My fire overtook him and exploded in his face and burned him bad. Hades fired more fireballs at me and I dodged them all and fired more fireballs at him and they hit and exploded. He was burned bad. But Hades was running out of power. I punched him in the stomach with devastating force and knocked him down. Nicole put a seal on him that neutralized his powers and made him powerless.

Me: You have a lot to answer for when you face Lord Zeus.

We brought Hades to Zeus and he was not happy to see him.

Hades: C'mon, Zeus. If you just let me explain things.

Zeus (cracks his knuckles) No! Allow me to explain things! In a manner that I think you can understand!

Hades gulped in fear.

Zeus: This crime against the gods abold will never be tolerated. As punishment for your treachery I hereby will let Nicole decide your punishment.

Nicole: Thank you Lord Zeus. It's eternal imprisonment in the Book of Vile Darkness and your lackeys Pain and Panic will join you.

Nicole pulled out the book.

Hades: No! Anything but that! PLEASE!

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The Book sucked in Hades, Pain and Panic and they were imprisoned into it for all of eternity. To make sure that the members of Organization XIII can't be used ever again they were given seals on them so that they can't be resurrected or used again. It was finally over for Organization XIII. We later went back home and reported everything. We were awarded medals for our heroic actions in saving Mount Olympus and the world and the Universe from total destruction.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Disney's Hercules from 1997 was awesome. A lot of big stars were in the movie and in the TV show and it was awesome! James Woods did a great job voicing Hades back then. Danny DeVito did a great job with Phil. It was one of my favorite movies since I was a kid. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	497. Love of The Star Sapphire

It starts in the Estate. We were getting ready for breakfast.

We were having Belgian Waffles and Pancakes for breakfast.

Lori: These pancakes look delicious J.D.

Me: Yep. Me and Lincoln made them.

Lincoln: We made blueberry pancakes and chocolate chip Belgian Waffles.

Lola: Oh boy my favorites.

Laney: Mine too. You both make awesome breakfasts.

Lisa: Affirmative. It's all very scrumptious.

Lily: It sure is.

Linka: Yep.

We saw that one chair was empty.

Linka: Where's Girl Jordan?

Me: She must be sleeping in.

Lincoln: I'll go get her.

Lincoln went up to her room and opened the door. He found her in bed.

Lincoln: Girl Jordan it's time for breakfast.

She got up and Lincoln found that she was pale, had a red runny nose, red puffy eyes, and was coughing and sneezing.

Girl Jordan: (Weakly) Coming Lincoln.

Lincoln: Girl Jordan you don't look so good! GUYS WE GOT A CODE GREEN!

Me: Uh oh!

We go upstairs and into Girl Jordan's room. We saw that she was really sick.

Me: Oh man. Girl Jordan you look horrible.

We go over.

Girl Jordan: I'm fine guys. Really.

Lori: No you aren't.

Lana brought the thermometer.

She tested her.

Lana: 102.4. That's a nasty fever guys.

Edd came in came in with his medical bag and he had a flu mask on.

Edd: Pardon me everyone. Step aside please.

He then tested her. First was her pulse.

Edd: Your pulse is running fast. The immune system is doing its job.

He felt her head and it was hot.

Edd: Your temperature is high. I'll need to get a culture sample.

Girl Jordan: Okay.

He took a swab out and took a sample from her mouth. Lisa studied it and came back with the results.

Lisa: It appears that Girl Jordan is suffering the onslaught of the Influenza Virus; Street name: the Flu.

Eddy: The flu!?

Me: It's not the zombie flu we had that one time is it?

Lisa: Negative. This is just the common flu.

Varie: Well that's a relief.

Me: Yeah. Girl Jordan you need to stay in bed and let the virus run its course. I'll be right back.

I go into the bathroom and come back with a box of tissues and a bottle of liquid medicine.

Me: Here Girl Jordan.

I pour a cup full of grape flavor medicine into a cup and I hand it to her.

Me: It's grape flavor.

Girl Jordan: Okay.

She drank it all down and gagged.

Girl Jordan: Yuck! That stuff tastes like I swallowed an old shoe.

Laney: I know. It tastes terrible. But you're gonna be better in a few days.

Edd: Agreed. Now there's cough drops and tissues here on your nightstand. There's chicken soup and crackers in the pantry and Orange Juice in the fridge for you.

Lola came in with something urgent to report.

Lola: Guys! We got big trouble! Star Sapphire is going on a rampage in Metropolis!

Me: Uh oh. Lets roll out.

Girl Jordan: Wait. I want to come too.

Me: No Girl Jordan. You can't. If you come with us you're gonna get pneumonia. We can't risk it. You're way too sick.

Girl Jordan: But I have to go. I was tasked with this by the people of Zamaron. (Coughing)

Me: I know Girl Jordan. I know you were given this task but you have to stay in bed. You can't go out like this.

Girl Jordan: Okay.

We left her room.

Me: Get some rest. We'll be back.

Edd: Sarah, you and Jimmy make sure that Girl Jordan stays in bed at all costs.

Sarah: Not to worry, Double D. Nurses Sarah and Jimmy are on the job!

Jimmy salutes.

Edd: I mean it! We can't let Girl Jordan face Star Sapphire in her current condition.

Jimmy: Relax, Double D. We'll keep on eye on her at all times.

Edd: Excellent. Good luck.

They salute her.

Nico: So what are we gonna do J.D.?

Me: I know what to do. Nico, you, Starfire, Lily, Bai Tza, Mindy and Varie will go to the planet Zamaron and get the Star Sapphire Corps to help us.

Nico: Oh I see what you're gonna do. Have them betray her.

Me: Bingo. They may govern love but they either fight for good or evil.

Lola: We better hurry.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for Metropolis.

* * *

Girl Jordan was not gonna sit there while we fight her big battle for her. She got up and went to the window.

Jimmy: Where do you think you're going?

Girl Jordan: Jimmy I have to go fight Star Sapphire. I was given this task.

Sarah: We know Girl Jordan. But in your condition you can't.

Girl Jordan: I know Sarah. But this task is important to me. I was tasked with putting a stop to the evil Star Sapphire and the Zamaron's gave me this task. I have to stop her regardless of me being sick. It's my burden and my duty. I have to fight. If it were Ed he would've gladly done the same thing. (Coughing) I wouldn't want to be in bed all day.

Sarah and Jimmy were touched by her determination and her strength to fight.

Sarah (opens the window): If anyone asks, we'll say that you left the house through the window.

Girl Jordan: Thank you Sarah. I'll be back and get back in bed.

Sarah: Be careful.

Girl Jordan spread her wings and flew to the battle.

* * *

The battle with Star Sapphire was proving to be a difficult one. We were firing lasers and energy blasts at eachother. Star Sapphire was a very formidable adversary.

Sinestro, Bleez and Hal Jordan arrived.

Me: Hal Jordan!

Green Lantern (Hal): That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. We heard so many big things about you on the planet Oa.

Me: We get that a lot Hal. But it's an honor to finally meet you.

Green Lantern (Hal): Same here.

Suddenly a powerful dragon of pure water flew towards Star Sapphire and it hit her and she was sent flying. She crashed into a water tower and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Girl Jordan landed and she was that strong spirited.

Me: Are you nuts, Girl Jordan?! Going into a battle while you're sick?!

Star Sapphire flew to us again.

Star Sapphire: Aw, looks like one of you is under the weather. Bad news for you but good news for me!

* * *

Nico, Starfire, Mindy, Lily, Bai Tza and Varie were on the planet Zamaron. They were talking to the Star Sapphire Corps.

Nico: We need your help. Girl Jordan is under the weather and she is incapacitated for the moment. We're fighting Star Sapphire as we speak and we need your help to see if we can stop her.

Miri: You called the right people Nico. Star Sapphire Corps, lets move out!

Nico: Lets go!

* * *

We were fighting Star Sapphire.

Sinestro: Lets use our combo Gale.

Gale: You got it Sinestro.

Gale formed a cloud of black matter and Sinestro fired a blast of Yellow Lantern energy.

Sinestro and Gale: SHADOW OF FEAR!

They entombed her in a ball of darkness and it brought her worst fears to life. But Star Sapphire got over it quickly and blew it all away.

Gale: She's really tough.

Sinestro: Indeed.

Me and Hal punched her in the face.

Green Lantern (Hal): Carol I know you're in there. You've got to come back to us.

Star Sapphire: There is no Carol.

Girl Jordan: Let her go Star Sapphire. Carol I know you're in there somewhere and you are better than this. You are a great leader for the Star Sapphire Corps. You would never abuse the power of love for this evil manner.

Carol was starting to come through.

Carol: Please. Help me. I can't break free.

Star Sapphire: You keep your mouth shut! Carol no longer exists.

Girl Jordan: No! I refuse to believe that. Carol needs our help. (Coughing) And I will get through to her or die trying!

Me: (In my head) I've never seen her so determined. Even though she's under the weather she's using every ounce of her strength to help her.

Star Sapphire: I know you're waiting for your friends to come J.D.

Me: You knew all along?

Star Sapphire: Yes. You've made a very grave error, Knudson. Zamaron is home to all Star Sapphires!

Me (smirks): Actually, that's what we were counting on!

Nico, Varie, Lily, Bai Tza, and Mindy came back and they had numerous Star Sapphire's and Zamaron's with them.

Nico: The cavalry has arrived!

Mindy: Lets get her guys!

They fired violet energy lasers and Star Sapphire was dodging them.

Star Sapphire: How dare you all betray me!? I'm your leader!

Miri: You are not our leader. The Carol Ferris that I know is my best friend and a great teacher and leader! You have none of those qualities Star Sapphire!

Bai Tza: That's right.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and it hit her.

Me: I have an idea but it's gonna be risky.

I pull out my Blue Lantern Ring and put it on my finger and say the oath.

Me: IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT; WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE; WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT, LOOK TO THE STARS - FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

I became a Blue Lantern.

Green Lantern (Hal): I didn't know you were a Blue Lantern, J.D.

Me: That's right. I joined almost a year ago. I have an idea. I'm gonna have Girl Jordan go into Carol's mind and have her destroy the Star Sapphire entity.

Green Lantern (Hal): How are you going to do that?

Me: I'm going to infuse Girl Jordan with my Blue Lantern energy and have her go into Carol.

Green Lantern (Hal): Very genius method.

Me: Don't worry Hal. All will be well. Girl Jordan, I'm sending you into Carol and you're going to fight the Star Sapphire Entity.

Girl Jordan: (Sneezes) Okay.

I fire a beam of energy at Girl Jordan and she phased into her. Inside Carol's body Girl Jordan was now inside her subconscious.

Girl Jordan: I'm in. (Coughing)

She was inside her brain and she saw in the darkest recesses of her mind a bunch of crystals and they were holding Carol Ferris in a prison ball of pure energy. Standing guard over it was the Entity of Star Sapphire herself. She was like an evil version of Carol Ferris.

Star Sapphire: So you've come in my domain.

Girl Jordan: Let Carol go you witch! (Coughing)

Star Sapphire: Your determination to rescue Carol in your condition is quite an admirable feat. I commend you. But you will never get to her.

Girl Jordan: No but I can try.

She teleported and punched Star Sapphire in the face and she vanished. Girl Jordan smashed the crystals holding Carol's prison. She was freed.

Carol: Girl Jordan thank you so much.

Girl Jordan: You're welcome Carol. I'll see you on the outside.

Carol: Okay.

Girl Jordan left Carol's body.

Girl Jordan was back.

Carol was back to normal as the Leader of the Star Sapphire Corps.

Carol: (Gasps) I'm back.

Green Lantern (Hal): Carol.

Carol: Hal!

They hugged.

Star Sapphire came out of Carol and she was angry.

Bleez: Nico lets finish this monster off.

Nico: Right!

Nico fired Xiao Fung's wing and Bleez fired a Red Lantern blast.

Bleez and Nico: RAGING CRIMSON BLOODWIND!

The blasts combined and became a blood red windstorm. It enveloped the Star Sapphire entity and destroyed her completely.

Me: Awesome job guys!

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Girl Jordan collapsed and she was exhausted. I caught her.

Me: Lets get you back to bed.

Girl Jordan: Is it over?

Me: Yes. It's over.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

We took turns helping Girl Jordan and she got better over time. Her determination to see the task she was given through was one that was incredible.

Carol came and she was forever indebted to Girl Jordan for helping her and restoring the rightful reputation of the Star Sapphire Corps. But in the end Jimmy and Sarah got struck down with Girl Jordan's flu and Ed and Eddy were watching them and taking care of them with Hazmat Suits on.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

Star Sapphire is one of my favorite villains in Justice League and Batman the Brave and The Bold. I also liked her in Green Lantern the Animated Series and that was awesome. I wanted to show how strong Girl Jordan was regardless of her being sick and that she can get through it even with a debilitating illness like the flu. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	498. The Concrete and Slime Villains

It starts with a shot of the city skyline.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York...

KABOOOM!

An explosion shook the city.

Narrator: Is under attack!

The camera shifts to show that we are fighting two villains. One was a slime villain named Plasmus and the second one was a living block of concrete named Cinderblock. They were the enemies of the Teen Titans.

Unfortunately we don't know where Cinderblock came from or how he got that way. But we do know Plasmus' origin.

Plasmus' real name is Otto Von Furth. He is really a Symbiote. He is much like the Symbiotes from Marvel Comics and they have the same characteristics and properties like their Marvel counterparts. It is unknown when Otto came into contact with the Plasmus Symbiote but he has the same weaknesses as the Marvel Comic Counterparts. But his human form has to stay asleep at all times because whenever he wakes up he will reform as Plasmus.

Ben was fighting as Rath and he and Wolverine were fighting Cinderblock and he was proving to be a challenge.

Rath: You like that!? (Punches him) HOW ABOUT THAT!? (Kicks him)

Wolverine: Lets use our combo Rath.

Rath: AW YEAH! NOW YOU'RE TALKING!

Wolverine and Rath went at Cinderblock.

Wolverine and Rath: FURIOUS PRIMAL SLASH!

They slashed Cinderblock with over 10 million swipes of their claws and reduced him to fine concrete powder. He blew away into the wind.

Wolverine: That takes care of that freak.

Me: Lets see how you like this Plasmus. (Echoing) SONIC THUNDERCLAP!

I clap my hands hard and it released a sonic shockwave and it blew all of Plasmus clean off of him.

Beast Boy (covered in Plasmus' goo): Now I'm really glad that this will be the last time we deal with Plasmus!

We look at Plasmus and he was really human.

Nico: Plasmus is actually a human. I guess it's a good thing we killed Cinderblock first.

Wolverine: Alright, change of plans. Instead of killing Plasmus, we need to have him imprisoned on the Moon Prison somehow until we can find a way to help him.

Me: Good idea Logan. Lets go.

* * *

In the Moon Prison we had Plasmus frozen in a cryogenic containment vessel.

Nico: You sure that we can keep Plasmus frozen in his human form?

Jeremie: Of course. But this will only be until we can help him.

Me: No matter what we can't wake him up under ANY circumstances or he'll reform into Plasmus.

Jeremie: I promise you that we won't let that happen. We'll do everything we can to make sure that we reverse his condition.

Me: It's not gonna be easy but I have a strong faith that you will find a cure Jeremie.

Jeremie: Thanks J.D.

We left the prison and went home.

* * *

Maria was talking to Captain America.

Maria: So we formed the Redemption Squad when we defeated the Suicide Squad. It was an idea for after that.

Captain America: I believe it. You all have been doing a great job Maria.

Maria: Thanks Steve. What happened to Jameson?

Captain America: J. Jonah Jameson was recently transfered to a new space prison J.D. just built. The Venus Prison for Frauds and Sowers of Discord.

Maria: Well that's good. He deserved to be sent there.

Captain America: I agree.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island where Paul was exiled to he was just trying to survive. But he got some unexpected company and he had no idea that it was going to be the last day of his worthless life.

Hobgoblin: Hello, Paul. You might not know me, Scorpion, and Octavius but you should remember Mysterio.

Paul: Mysterio?! That's impossible! I saw Luan and Luna Loud kill you!

Mysterio: Did you really think I would let myself get killed? Before we confronted the Loud's, I managed to swap myself with a robotic duplicate. Once my double was killed, I was able to continue my plans undetected.

Paul: And those plans involve getting me out of here, right?

Doc Ock: Actually, Paul, we're not here to rescue you. We're here to tie up some loose ends!

Paul: What do you mean by that?

Scorpion: Electro, Vulture, and Hydro Man are dead because of you! Do you think we're just gonna let that slide?! A shame Rhino and Shocker are still in Australia guarding our base.

Paul: Do you expect me to care that those 3 are dead?

Doc Ock: Oh, but you should care! That's the difference between you and me. I am a criminal mastermind who at least thinks caerfully about my plans. You are just an arrogant brat who merely put together a Sinister 6 group all just to carry out your reckless plan to kill Ash Ketchum!

Paul: So what?! I had to use anyone I could find to take that loser down!

Scorpion: That's the kind of attitude that got Dillion, Bench, and Toomes killed! Why do you even have a grudge against that Ketchum kid?!

Paul: THAT LOSER WAS TOO SOFT IN TRAINING HIS POKEMON! THAT DOESN'T WORK IN THE WORLD I CAME FROM! LOVE AND COMPASSION ARE JUST A WEAKNESS! THE WAY I SEE IT, THE STRONG POKEMON AND THEIR TRAINERS SURVIVE! EVERYTHING ELSE CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!

Hobgoblin (disgusted): You know what? Spider Man and JD Knudson might be goodie two shoes heroes but at least they're not as abusive as you!

Back at the estate I sneezed.

Me: (Sneezes) Whoo! Someone must be talking about me.

Mysterio: I believe we've heard enough out of you, Paul! I can't believe I agreed to work with an abusive psychopath like you!

With that, Ock used his tentacles to slam Paul into the ground at least 10 times. When Paul got up after that, Scorpion stabbed him in the shoulder with his stinger, making him scream in pain. Hobgoblin then threw a pumpkin bomb at Paul and it exploded, knocking him into the ground. The 3 of them continued this beating on Paul for at least 5 minutes. After that, they backed away from Paul as Mysterio summoned a robot Storm Rider Heartless. The last thing Paul ever saw was the Storm Rider robot shooting lightning from its wingtips at him.

By the time the Storm Rider robot was done, Paul was nothing more then a pile of ashes.

Doc Ock: Gentlemen, I do believe we've exacted justice for our deceased comrades.

Scorpion (to Hobgoblin): You recorded all of that, right?

Hobgoblin: Yep. All thanks to the video camera in my glider. We'll show the footage to Rhino and Shocker when we get back.

Mysterio (calls Felix Faust): The deed is done, Faust. Paul is no more. You can get us back to Australia now.

Felix Faust: Good. The members of the Wildwind band have been anxious for your return. They really do think of you 4, Shocker, and Rhino as important to their plans. Not to mention that I still have my own schemes involving Wonder Woman.

With that, the four members of the Sinister Six teleported back to Australia thanks to Felix Faust's magic.

GOOD RIDDANCE TO BAD RUBBISH.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Plasmus and Cinderblock were the most interesting and strange enemies of the Teen Titans. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks for that man as usual. Sorry if the chapter is so short. But let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	499. Burning Down the HIVE

It starts with me, Varie, Lincoln, Liam and Rachel going to Liam's farm.

Liam: (Southern Accent) It'll be awesome to see the barn again.

Me: It sure will. (To the viewers) After the whole Carnage Chaos Travesty we made arrangements to have the kids that were wrongfully disowned by their birth parents to visit them once a month to inform them of their progress under our care and guidance.

Varie: It's a great idea J.D.

Me: Thanks Varie.

Rachel: I agree. It's a perfect way for the children to catch up with their parents.

Lincoln: It sure is Rachel.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a robot came and crashed into the ground and exploded.

Me: What the!?

We look up and we saw Starfire's sister Blackfire attacking robots.

Me: That's Blackfire!

Lincoln: So she is Blackfire. She looks nothing like Starfire.

Varie: But what is she doing here?

Me: In all honesty I have no idea. But lets find out.

We flew up to her and blast the robots.

Me: So you are Blackfire.

Blackfire: That's right. The famous J.D. Knudson. I've heard so many good things about you.

Me: Starfire still talks about you despite you being in exile.

Varie: You are one of the most dangerous criminals known all over the galaxy.

Rachel: That's right.

I sensed something in Blackfire.

Me: (In my head) I sense an evil presence in her. We'll have to fight her on Tamaran to get it out. (Out loud) Blackfire if I may ask what were you doing?

Blackfire: I just broke out of prison. I came to ask you a favor.

Me: What is it?

Blackfire: I need you to come with me to Tamaran so I can set things right with my sister.

Me: (In my head) We'll have to play along for now. (Out loud) Okay Blackfire. We'll do it.

Blackfire: Great. I'll wait for you.

Me: Okay.

Blackfire left.

Back at the estate I explained what was going on. Everyone was shocked but knew that my plan was brilliant. We got in the U.S.S. Valor and we were off to Tamaran. Not only was I going to satisfy my curiosity but also help Blackfire become a better person in the process.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was traveling through the endless reaches of space towards Tamaran.

Me: (Narrating) Captain's log, Stardate 2364.2: The U.S.S. Valor is on it's way to Starfire's home planet Tamaran, 25 light-years away from Earth. I have a very strong suspicion that Blackfire is being possessed by an evil force and that it's causing her to do all kinds of terrible crimes across the galaxy against her will. Our mission is to have Blackfire redeem herself and destroy this dark force inside her.

Starfire is leading us to Tamaran.

Beast Boy: You will find it very interesting on Tamaran, J.D. It's an amazing planet.

Me: We'll have to see it to believe it.

Robin: In fact we're already here.

We had arrived at Tamaran. It was a white desert planet with a strange landscape.

Me: So that's the planet Tamaran.

Cyborg: Yep. That's it.

Robin: Tamaran was once a jungle planet before the Gordanian Invasion laid waste to it and turned it into an arid wasteland.

Me: I didn't know that Robin.

Raven: It was an awful transformation.

Brittney: No kidding.

We land just outside of the Royal Palace on Tamaran and we saw the planets surface. It was an arid wasteland.

Me: Wow. So this is Tamaran.

Lincoln: It sure is a strange place.

Lisa: (Sniffs) Hmm. The atmospheric composition appears to have exactly the same chemical properties as Earth does.

Janeen: It feels that way.

Starfire: Lets head to the palace.

Me: Okay.

Starfire lead us into the palace and we saw that the palace is very reminiscent of the castles of medieval lore.

Lola: This castle is amazing!

Starfire: Thanks Lola. It's the palace I was raised in. We Tamaraneans live in castles similar to ones on Earth eons ago.

Laney: The Tameranean Architecture is just as beautiful as the castles on Earth.

Lana: It sure is Lanes.

Luna: Dude this is amazing.

Lori: It sure is. This is literally perfect for a princess.

Me: Lets not forget that Starfire is the Princess of Tamaran and this is her home planet.

Luan: That's true.

Lincoln: This is all amazing though.

Linka: It sure is.

I look out a window and saw two of Tamaran's moons.

Me: And you have a magnificent view of two of the moons of Tamaran.

Lucy saw the moons.

Lucy: It is a view worthy of a vampires romance.

Rachel: It sure is.

Bloom: We've been to several planets in our adventures on Magix.

Me: I remember that Bloom.

Tecna: (British Accent) Tamaran is different from what we know.

Me: That's right.

We go into the throne room and we stood before the grand ruler of Tamaran, Galfore. Starfire's caretaker and guardian.

Galfore: Welcome travelers and Starfire welcome home.

Starfire: Thank you Galfore.

Me: Galfore it's an honor to meet you. I am J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We are from Earth.

Galfore: Pleasure to meet you all. I've heard all about your achievements on Earth. What brings you all to Tamaran?

Vince: We apologize for coming here on such short notice.

Carol: We have a very strong suspicion that Blackfire is under the influence of an evil force that is making her do crimes against her will across the galaxy.

Galfore: That is a very strong suspicion. What brought this on?

Me: I sensed an evil presence inside of her when Me, Varie, Rachel, Lincoln and Liam helped her fight robots. We are gonna do everything we can to help her.

Galfore: All right. I'll allow you to help her.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

In a Tamaranean Colosseum I was facing Blackfire and I had a sword in my hands. It was a sword from the Tamaranean Warriors. But it had a flaming green blade. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Tara (Terra) were ready to help out.

Me: It feels like I went back in time to the Roman Gladiator days back over 2,000 years ago.

Blackfire: It does feel like that doesn't it?

Me: Indeed. Except those fights were on Earth. But this is Tamaran.

In the seats of the colosseum everyone else was watching.

Nico: This is gonna be amazing.

May: It sure is.

Mindy: This is gonna have a lot of action.

Carmen: Oh yeah!

Me: Ready Blackfire?

Blackfire: Ready.

Me: Lets dance.

Blackfire had a sword too.

(B.E.R.'s The Night Begins to Shine plays)

We went at each other and we clashed and it was a powerful clash. Sparks were flying everywhere and we were firing energy blasts and lasers at each other at an unprecedented scale. Beast Boy became a hummingbird and flew into the air and he became a brachiosaurus and I flew away and he crashed into Blackfire.

Me: Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark.

Robin smacked her with his staff.

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

Raven fired a blast of black magic and burned her.

Cyborg fired a blast of energy from his arm and it hit her and Tara threw a giant rock and crushed her. The rock crumbled.

Blackfire got up and she was on her last legs.

Me: Blackfire it's not too late for you. You still have a chance to make things right and go on the path to redemption.

Blackfire: You really think I can be a hero like you guys?

Beast Boy: Of course. I mean, with great power comes great...

Blackfire: Guillibility! (throws a starbolt at Beast Boy but he avoids it)

Me: Then it's time to get serious with magic. (Chants an incantation) **TEXMORNAAM LESTROQMA KEKTROGA MESTRUMEN NARKTORBAN MORGAT!**

I fired a blast of rainbow light at Blackfire and it hit her and she screamed in pain. A blob of pitch black darkness separated from her and it became a second Blackfire when she was grand ruler of Tamaran and she was wearing the Jewel of Charta. Blackfire had different clothes on. She had a black version of Starfire's clothes on.

Me: This is it guys. Blackfire's evil will pay for everything its done.

Evil Blackfire: Then come and get me.

Me: With pleasure.

I go Super Angel 10,000.

Me: Lets take her down together.

We went at Evil Blackfire and nailed her with everything we got and it was a savage onslaught.

Tara: Lets use our combo Panda King.

Panda King: For the honor of Tamaran.

Panda King fired numerous fireworks and Tara threw a huge rock.

Tara and Panda King: MOON FESTIVAL METEOR!

The rock became a dazzling firework cannonball and it hit the evil Blackfire and exploded. Obliterating her in an instant.

Me: Never again Blackfire.

Evil Blackfire's spirit appeared.

Evil Blackfire: You will pay dearly for this!

Nicole: No. You will. In the darkness of Hell! (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Evil Blackfire's spirit was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: Looks like we win.

Everyone cheered.

Blackfire woke up and surprisingly her sclera returned to their green color and she was back to normal.

Blackfire: Starfire.

Starfire: Sis. I'm glad you're back.

Blackfire: (CRYING HARD) STARFIRE!

She hugged her and cried really hard.

We saved her from the path of evil she was taking.

* * *

Back on the ship we were heading back to Earth. Blackfire explained what happened that lead to her becoming the galaxy's most dangerous criminal.

Blackfire: The reason I did all those terrible crimes all over the galaxy was because I was jealous.

Lori: You were jealous? Of who?

Blackfire: I was jealous of Starfire. I hated Starfire because she was getting all the attention and not me. I was living in my sisters shadow so to speak. My jealousy was so bad that it consumed me almost to the point of no return. So to make my sister suffer I did all those terrible crimes across the galaxy. But you all saved me from myself.

Cyborg: We had to do what was right.

Beast Boy: Plus J.D.'s the one that saved you from this evil force inside you.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: That's right dude. You were heading down a path to your own destruction.

Janeen: And who knows what would've happened if left unchecked.

Zoe: We had to help out regardless.

Hercules: That's right.

Lana: Yeah.

We arrived back home 2 hours later and we got Blackfire settled into the estate. She was on the path to redemption.

Once we got her settled in we saw that she had a look of guilt on her face.

Me: I know you're upset about everything you've done Blackfire but I promise you that we'll try to do everything we can to help you.

Lincoln: That's right. We won't let anymore officers take you away.

Blackfire: Really?

Linka: We promise.

Lynn: That's right.

Suddenly the alarm went off and we went to the computer.

We saw some villains robbing the Gotham Royal York Museum.

Robin: It's the H.I.V.E.

Me: So those guys are part of the H.I.V.E.

Robin: That's right. They are some of our most dangerous enemies.

Cyborg: Their leader is the headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy and his name is Brother Blood.

Me: I remember him when we were fighting in your dream Cyborg. I killed him and acquired his powers and memories.

Nico: I remember that.

Me: Who are the members of the H.I.V.E.?

Robin: The kid with the backpack is called Gizmo. He's the techno genius and weapons master. He can build anything with his technological prowess.

Lana: He's got an amazing talent in building stuff.

Me: Yeah. What a waste of good talent. His inventions would've been extremely beneficial for the betterment of humanity.

Robin: That's true.

Starfire: The kid with the visor is See-More.

Cyborg: His real name is Seymour but we don't know his last name. That visor gives him a wide array of powers and he is also the special tactical expert of the H.I.V.E.

Me: He sounds like a smart kid. He and Shikamaru would get along great.

* * *

In the Leaf, Shikamaru was playing Shogi with his dad when he sneezed.

Shikamaru: (sneezes)

Shikaku: Sounds like someone is talking about you.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

* * *

Luan: Oh I just got it. See-More, Seymour. (Laughs) That's a good one.

Me: I figured it out.

Raven: The big guy is Mammoth. He has superhuman strength, durability and enhanced reflexes.

Me: He looks really tough.

Beast Boy: His real name is Baran Flinders and he also has one weakness we can exploit. He has a voracious appetite and he's hungry all the time.

Varie: That's a good weakness to exploit.

Beast Boy: The kid in the suit is Billy Numerous. He has the ability to replicate himself into many copies of himself. He gets weaker with each copy he makes.

Me: That's a good weakness to exploit.

Raven: The guy dressed in black is Kyd Wykkyd and he has teleportation powers and psychic abilities. He's also a deadly hand-to-hand combat fighter.

Me: Looks like this is gonna be a challenge.

Robin: It is. There was an original fifth member with them. Her name is Jinx and she is a member of the Teen Titans.

?: That's right.

We turned and saw Kid Flash and Jinx.

Robin: Kid Flash.

Starfire: Jinx!

Jinx: Hey guys.

Kid Flash: It's great to see you all again and J.D. it's an honor to meet the legendary Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too. We can catch up later. Right now we got some H.I.V.E. bugs to squash. Lets roll!

We all set out for the city.

* * *

In the middle of the city we were pulverizing Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous and Mammoth mercilessly and we stopped.

Gizmo: Since when did you barf brains become so harsh on us?!

Starfire: Since we discovered firsthand what criminals like the Joker and the Suicide Squad were capable of!

Me: And you'd better watch yourself, little boy.

Gizmo: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY YOU VOMITFACE!

Lucy: The buildings that you all destroy can be replaced. But the people you kill are lost forever!

See-More (scoffs): Lost forever, huh? Does that include Cinderblock and Killer Moth as well?

Lincoln: Those two got what they deserve! And so will the rest of you!

Billy Numerous: (Texas Accent) How did you guys even find us anyway?

Me: We used our supercomputer to find out where you guys were located.

Gizmo: Wouldn't be the first time.

Robin: No. It wouldn't be. In the past, we used the computer at Titans Tower to see if you 5 were committing any crimes. And you guys were.

Mammoth: I think you've punished us enough for that!

Cyborg: Have we? The last time I checked, the 5 of you teamed up with the Brotherhood of Evil to get rid of us and our fellow Titans.

Billy Numerous: Hey, the five of us didn't actually capture the Titans that we were assigned to fight. And you guys befriended our former teammate Jinx. She tried to kill you heroes on several occasions.

Me: That's true.

Beast Boy: You're right. But we actually are forgiving people. And that's why we've had enemies become friends before and during our stay in this world. We forgave Terra for helping Slade conquer Jump City that one time. We forgave Jinx for helping you guys in your attempts to kill us. Heck, Mandy was even a kid who constantly plotted world domination and we allowed her to become our friend. You guys allied yourselves with the Brain before you even thought of trying to make friends with us. But I'm glad you did. Because it showed us the kind of people that you are!

Gizmo: And what kind of people are you barf brains, huh? The kind who kill criminals now? The kind who don't trust anyone?

Raven: What have you 5 done to earn our trust? Absolutely nothing. Take Francis Stone and Matt Hagen for example. Those two are part of a team that some of us created. Do you think we just instantly trusted them? No, they earned our trust. And Francis even sparred with J.D. for 11 years in order to make him stronger so he could be able to help us protect others. That's a team. And it's also family.

Me: That's right. Francis was a bully to me but he turned into a great sparring partner and I wouldn't have come this far if it weren't for his support.

Francis: Thanks J.D.

Mammoth: You punks permanently took out people who we considered family! How is that fair?

Lola: You think you guys are the only ones who lost people?! Why don't you all grow up!

Lana: If we're murderers, then Killer Moth and Cinderblock are just as guilty! Should we forget all the people they've killed?

Billy Numerous (trying to keep everyone calm): C'mon, do we really got to fight about this?

Lori: Surrender right now and we literally won't have to.

Vince: Unless you Vomitlickers really want to die.

Gizmo: You barf brains aren't even using the word "Literally" correctly!

Lisa (exasperatedly): For Einstein's sake, can't you 5 listen to us already?!

See-More: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Guys, no. I do think the Titans and their new friends want to fight. Because that's how they always solve their problems now. (gets up in Robin's face) That doesn't make you guys heroes. It makes you guys thugs. And it's a real shame because he's gonna be so angry when he finds out what you're actually doing. You know who I'm talking about, don't you, Boy Blunder? I'm talking about Batman.

Robin glared at See-More in hate and turned to walk away.

Me: He already knows one-eye.

See-More (tries to punch Robin): Don't turn your back on me! (Robin punches him to the ground)

Robin: Here's the thing, See-More. Batman already approves of our methods. And if we wanted to fight the 5 of you, you'd all be dead by now. We've destroyed Electro, Hydro Man, Vulture, and all of Shendu's goons except Bai Tza. None of you stand a chance against us now! Do you even remember the reason you 5 are still alive? DO YOU! (See-More remains silent) Let me remind you then. When you guys got turned to stone along with the rest of our old world because of Trigon, we restored you guys by defeating him. And how do you repay us? You team up with the Brotherhood of Evil in order to capture and flash freeze us and our fellow Titans! That's the kind of people that the five of you are? We give you what's precious to you guys and you'll still try to kill us!

Me: That's right. People like you have no place in this world. Trigon was going to destroy the entire universe and the Titans couldn't let that happen. The Brotherhood of Evil was going to kill all the Teen Titans around the world so that they can rule over it completely uncontested. But they all united and stopped them.

Jinx and Tara were impressed by my speech.

Me: Lets split them up and take them down!

We did so.

* * *

Battle 1: Alexis and Raven VS Kyd Wykkyd.

Alexis and Raven were facing Kyd Wykkyd. He teleported and Alexis sensed where he was gonna come out and punched him in the face and kicked him and send him crashing into a car. He ran and the car exploded. He engaged Alexis in a savage fistfight and she blocked all his strikes. She kicked him in the face and she pulled out a Duel Monster card.

Alexis: Ice Queen lend me your staff!

She summoned Ice Queen and she gave Alexis her ice staff.

Kyd Wykkyd charged and went at her and she bashed him in the face and sent him flying. Raven fired a blast of dark energy and it burned him bad.

Alexis: Lets use our combo Raven.

Raven: You got it.

Alexis channeled a blast of ice fire into the staff and fired it at Kyd Wykkyd.

Raven fired a blast of dark energy.

Alexis and Raven: ICE HELLFIRE PHANTOM!

The blasts combined and became a ghostly form with a temperature of Absolute Zero and it left a trail of huge ice crystals as it soared towards him. The ghost enveloped him and turned him into a human ice block.

Alexis: That's it for him.

Raven: Yeah he deserved it. He'll have a lot to think about when he's in prison forever.

Alexis: That's one down and four to go.

* * *

Battle 2: Beast Boy and Terra (KH) VS Billy Numerous.

Beast Boy and Terra (KH) were fighting Billy Numerous. Billy made 50 clones of himself.

Beast Boy became an elephant and charged through them. Terra (KH) slashed most of them.

Beast Boy: Lets use our combo Terra.

Terra (KH): You got it.

Beast Boy became a hummingbird and flew into the air. He started diving.

Terra (KH) fired a blast of fire at him.

Beast Boy and Terra (KH): PYRO WHALE SLAM!

Beast Boy turned into a blue whale and the fire ignited him and he turned into a fire whale. He slammed onto Billy Numerous with incredible force.

KRABLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

Terra (KH): OOOHH! Geez thats gotta hurt!

Beast Boy turned back to human and Billy Numerous looked like her lost a fight with an army of crazed superheroes. The clones disappeared the moment he got hurt.

Beast Boy: That was awesome!

Terra (KH): Glad you had fun.

* * *

Battle 3: J.D. and Cyborg VS Mammoth.

Me and Cyborg were facing Mammoth.

I punched him in the face and grabbed him in the legs and I spun him around in a circle and throw him into a building.

CRASH!

Mammoth got out of the rubble and Cyborg fired his blaster and burned him.

Cyborg: Lets use our combo on him.

Me: You got it!

I fire balls of wind at Mammoth and Cyborg fired his blaster.

Me and Cyborg: SONIC MISSILE FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and they hit Mammoth and they exploded into a massive tornado that produced an extremely loud sonic shrill. It shattered all the windows in the area. When the blast faded Mammoth was hurt badly and his clothes and body were shredded.

Me: Bingo!

Cyborg: Boo-yah!

Me: I thought you weren't gonna say that anymore.

Cyborg: Sometimes I like to make an exception. But good job man.

Me: Thanks Victor. Good work.

* * *

Battle 4: Robin and Ben VS See-More.

See-More fired a laser blast at Robin and Ben from his visor.

Ben: Time for some hero.

Ben became Echo Echo.

Ben: (Techno Voice) ECHO ECHO!

He became 10 copies.

Robin kicked See-More and formed 2 Birdarangs into a sword. Robin slashed See-More and broke his visor in two. It was revealed that he was LITERALLY a CYCLOPS!

Robin: I had no idea he was a real cyclops.

Echo Echo: Unusual. Lets use our combo on him.

Robin: You got it.

Robin held up his sword and Echo Echo released a sonic scream from all directions that went into the blade of the sword. The blade ignited with a green fire that emitted an extremely loud sonic squeal.

Robin and Echo Echo: SONIC FIRESTORM SWORD!

Robin swung the sword an a big blade of sonic fire went at See-More and enveloped him in a tornado of sonic wind that was really tearing him apart. Countless small blades of wind ripped him apart and when it stopped See-More was badly injured to the point where he'll never move again.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: That was awesome!

Robin: It sure was. Great job Ben.

Ben: Thanks Robin. You too.

* * *

Battle 5: Aelita, Starfire and Aqua VS Gizmo.

Aelita, Starfire and Aqua were facing Gizmo. He fired missiles at them but they dodged them and Aqua kicked him in the face and Starfire fired starbolts and her laser vision and melted his robot legs.

Aelita fired energy feathers and knocked Gizmo down.

Aqua: Starfire lets use our combo.

Starfire: You got it Aqua.

Starfire fired numerous starbolts.

Aqua formed a huge kaleidoscope of ice butterflies.

Aqua and Starfire: MAELSTROM BUTTERFLY KALEIDOSCOPE!

The butterflies became prism butterflies and they flew at Gizmo and exploded when they hit. Entombing him in a prison made of emerald crystal.

Aqua: That was awesome!

Starfire: It sure was.

Aelita: I agree. Now we can turn these clods over to the proper authorities.

Aqua: That's right.

* * *

We later regrouped.

Me: That's it for the H.I.V.E. 5. But just to make sure. (Snaps fingers)

Raven: What did you do J.D.?

Me: Stripped them of their powers and made them completely powerless.

Lincoln: Good thinking J.D.

Me: Thanks buddy.

Robin (to the beaten Hive Five): Remember this pain. I gave you several chances to avoid this. You only have yourselves to blame. You were the ones who started this. I was the one who ended it.

Me: Well said Robin.

Jinx: Guys, I just wanted to thank you for what you said back there.

Tara: Me too. The two of us thought that deep down, you still hated us.

Me: No sweat girls.

Robin: It was no problem. We forgave you two a long time ago.

Me: Now it's time to take our fight to the H.I.V.E. in it's entirety.

Mindy: What is the H.I.V.E.?

Me: It's a school for super villains. It stands for the **H** ierarchy of **I** nternational **V** engeance and **E** xtermination.

Mindy: Oh I get it. Lets go get them!

Me: And we will. Cyborg knows where they are at. Lets go!

Lisa: Wait! We can't go in with our heads exposed to Brother Blood's psychic powers. So to be on the safe side I invented these. These are anti-mind control headbands. They'll prevent us from being controlled by his psychic powers.

Me: Good work Lisa. Thank you.

We put them on and we went to the H.I.V.E. Academy and the fight with Brother Blood was on.

* * *

We arrived at the central base of the H.I.V.E. academy.

Me: This is it guys.

Luan: It's time for use to be mad as Hornets. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan. Love the jokes but now is not the right time.

Lily: I agree. We have a school to destroy.

Varie: That's right.

We blast in through the roof and a massive fiery explosion blew apart the roof and we went in. We were facing BROTHER BLOOD!

Me: Brother Blood, I presume?

Brother Blood: Ah the famous J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. How nice of you to grace us here in our academy.

Me: Nice to know we've made an impression. You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Brother Blood: You've all come to kill me haven't you?

Me: Kill is an understatement. We're going to make sure you are gone forever.

Nico: You won't get away with all the crimes you committed.

Me, Nico, Bloom, Jean Grey, Mindy, Lola, Starfire, Jinx and Cyborg stood ready to face him.

Me: Brother Blood you will face the combined power of a Human, a Mutant, a Winx, a Saiyan, a Tamaranean, an Angel, the Goddess of Luck and a Cyborg combined.

Brother Blood: So be it.

He took off his robe and revealed that he had a cybernetic enhancement suit on him.

Me: Nice suit.

I turn on my computer eyes and it showed that the suit was a cybernetic enhancement suit that strengthens his powers, speed, strength, agility and endurance.

Brother Blood: Why thank you. Now you all will die.

Me: You first.

I go Super Angel 10,000, Nico went Super Saiyan 3 and Jean used the Phoenix Force.

Me: Lets dance.

We went at him and I punch him in the face. Cyborg fired a blast at him and he repelled it with a red energy psychic shield. Nico kicked him in the back and Jinx fired energy blades at him and Jean fired blasts of fire at him and burned him. Starfire fired numerous starbolts and laser vision at him and burned him.

Me: It's over Blood. All the people you poisoned with your evil, the lives you senselessly slaughtered and all the crimes you've committed. You will pay for everything you've done when you go into the darkness of Hell.

Brother Blood: I think not. Students, kill them all! Your headmaster commands it.

Angel: Right.

?: (British Accent) Not so fast!

A figure swooped in and kicked all the students and moved with incredible speed, agility and strength and knocked them all out.

The figure was a girl with long braided blonde hair in pigtails and she had a red hat, blue eyes, a scar on the lower left side of her face, a green leotard, camouflage paint on her legs, strong physique, red powerful gloves, and black combat boots.

Mindy: Oh wow! Cammy!

Me: I don't believe it. Cammy it's a pleasure to meet you.

Cammy: It's an honor to meet you too J.D. and team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You arrived just in time. This organization called the H.I.V.E. poses an incredible threat to the world. They want to take it over with terroristic power.

Cammy: Well it looks like I got here just in time.

Mindy: Cammy I know all your moves and you are one of my heroes. I think you're the greatest.

Cammy: Thank you sweetheart.

Mindy: You're welcome.

Me: We have a fight to get to but you're more than welcome to help us.

Cammy: Thank you but I think you guys have him under control.

Me: You're welcome. Lets go!

We resumed our fight and Mindy kicked him in the face and fired a Hadouken.

Mindy: HADOUKEN!

She sent him flying and teleported to him and dealt him a powerful uppercut.

Mindy: SHORYUKEN!

It sent him crashing into a wall.

Cammy: She knows Ryu's moves.

Flora: Mindy picked up a lot of martial arts moves on the fly and that's how she knows them so well.

Cammy: I can see that. She's very talented.

Mindy then went at Blood some more with incredible speed.

Mindy: DELTA DRIVE!

She hit him from all directions with incredible speed and strength. She slid under him and dealt a devastating kick that sent him flying into the air. She dealt him 4 more blows with incredible force, speed and power.

Mindy: CANNON SPIKE!

She flew at him and used the Kikoken.

Mindy: KIKOKEN!

She fired an energy blast and sent him crashing into the ground.

Cammy: Amazing! She knows all my moves really well.

Laney: She knows your style better than anyone else.

Lincoln: There's a video game with you in it.

Cammy: I know Lincoln. I'm honored they made a game about us.

Lana: I think that's so cool.

Lola fired fireballs at Brother Blood and burned him bad in places he never knew about.

Lola: Jinx lets show him a great combo!

Jinx: You got it Lola.

Lola fired a powerful fireball and Jinx fired a powerful purple energy blade.

Lola and Jinx: FIREBALL OF FRIDAY THE 13TH!

The fireball became purple and it hit Brother Blood and it blew his whole suit to pieces and made him completely vulnerable. Laney had Blood tied up with her plant powers.

Cyborg was ready to end him with his blaster.

Brother Blood: Wait. I have to stay alive. I'm still human.

Cyborg: You want to know why I always beat you, Blood? It's because unlike you, I haven't lost my humanity!

He fired his blaster and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Brother Blood's mind control was gone in an instant.

Me: That's it for him.

But then his spirit appeared.

Brother Blood: I will be back and destroy all of you.

Nicole: Not gonna happen ever again freak! (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Brother Blood was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Cyborg: Boo yah.

Robin: Good riddance.

Rachel: You said it Robin.

Cammy: That was a brilliant performance.

Mindy: Thanks Cammy.

Cammy: You're welcome.

Cammy gave Mindy a special watch that would call her whenever needed. We went back to the estate and we rested after a long day. We did two great deeds today. We helped Blackfire become a good person and we saved the world by destroying the H.I.V.E. After the destruction of the H.I.V.E. we set up a special academy for the H.I.V.E. students that will help them become Superheroes instead of Supervillains.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This one was a great one. I wanted to have Blackfire redeem herself with Starfire and correct the wrongs she did when she was doing all those crimes all over the galaxy. The Dark Side of Blackfire was completely out of the blue for me. I wanted to also destroy the H.I.V.E. organization by killing their leader and hitting them hard where it REALLY hurts. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. This is my 499th chapter and my 500th chapter is set for Halloween 2018 tomorrow. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	500. Halloween in Salem

HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2018 EVERYONE

* * *

It starts in the estate and we are getting everything ready for a magnificent Halloween Party. We had everything covered with bats, skeletons, ghosts, severed heads and limbs, black and orange streamers and balloons and more.

Me: Everything looks amazing guys. (To the viewers) Oh hello everyone. Today is October 31st, 2018 A.K.A. Halloween. One of my favorite times of the year. Two years ago today we had the greatest Halloween ever when Lucy built a corn maze and those dumb meatheads Hawk and Hank ruined it terribly for everyone by stealing all of our candy and vandalizing everything. But we stopped them and scared the living daylights out of them 100-fold with our corn maze of horror. That was the greatest Halloween to remember. We have a lot of great costumes going on.

Maria came down.

Maria: Check out my costume.

Maria was dressed as Henriette One-Eye Cooper. She was wearing a black body suit and she had a leather glove and a Cooper dagger and an eyepatch over her left eye and she had whisker marks on her face.

Me: Wow! Maria you look awesome!

Maria: Thanks. I'm going as Sly's ancestor Henriette One-Eye Cooper from the 17th Century.

Lincoln: You look amazing.

Sly: That's true. I'm honored that you would go as one of my ancestors.

Maria: Thanks Sly.

Stewie came and he was dressed in a duck costume.

Stewie: I agree.

Maria: Nice duck costume, Stewie.

Stewie: Thanks, Maria. I wore this on the last Halloween me and Brian had.

Maria: Well it looks great Stewie.

Nico came down and he was wearing a Black Spider Man costume.

Me: Wow! Nico you look amazing as Spiderman in a black Spiderman Costume.

Nico: I figured it would be perfect for this year.

Me: Well at least this one is made of fabric and not Symbiote Matter. No offense Venom.

Venom: None taken. But he looks great. We agree.

Spiderman: I gotta say Nico you look awesome. I once had a Black Spiderman Costume but that was Venom.

Venom: We remember that.

Me: That's right.

Nico: Thanks guys. Leni helped make the costumes for this year.

Poromon and Poliwag came and Poromon was a bat and Poliwag was a dressed as a Totodile.

Poromon: Your costume is lovely Nico.

Nico: Thanks Poromon. Yours and Poliwag's too.

Poliwag: Thanks Nico.

Laney came down and she was a vampire.

Laney: Leni sure did a great job. I look amazing as a vampire.

Lincoln: You sure do Laney. You went as a witch in 2016 and you were awesome.

Laney: Thanks bro. I got into watching Vampires of Melancholia with Lucy and this is what I wanted to be for Halloween this year.

Me: It looks great Laney.

Lori came down and she was a psychotic nurse.

Lori: (Laughs Insanely) I will literally poison you to death!

She held up a fake syringe.

Me: You'll never take us alive!

We laugh.

Me: Lori you look awesome as a Homicidal Maniac Nurse.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

Bobby came down and he was dressed as a Doctor from Hell. He was a Psychotic Doctor.

Bobby: (Insane laughter) Your organs will be perfect for my dinner!

Me: I'll eat yours first!

We growl and then laugh.

Me: You look awesome as a Psychotic Doctor Bobby Compadre.

Bobby: Thanks amigo. Lori and I went with the insane hospital staff theme for us this year.

Me: The Hospital Staff from Hell. That's perfect for the both of you.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

Lori's kids came down and they were each dressed like the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White.

Roxanne: Hey mommy check out our costumes.

Lori: You all literally look so adorable as the Seven Dwarfs.

Lydia: Thanks mommy.

Ramon: It's literally perfect for Halloween.

Lori: It sure is.

Natilee came down and she was dressed up as Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows.

Natilee: Hey guys.

Me: Wow. Natilee you look amazing as Iris.

Natilee: Thanks dad. I wanted to have a great Greek Mythological theme for me. I had to get permission from Lady Iris herself to use it.

Me: It's good you did. But you look amazing.

Natilee: Thanks.

Elena, Riku and William came down. Elena was dressed up like Harleyquinn from Batman the Animated Series, William was dressed as the Wolfman from 2010 and Riku was dressed as a skeleton.

Me: Awesome costumes guys.

Elena: Thanks J.D. (Imitating Harleyquinn) Watch out cause Mr. J is coming.

Me: That was really good!

William: It sure was. (Howls)

Me: That was awesome William!

Riku: I'll make your bones quake with fear.

Me: No bones about it.

We laughed.

Lola came down and she was dressed as a Pirate. She was dressed as Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of The Caribbean 3: At World's End.

Me: Lola you look awesome as Elizabeth Swan from the 3rd Pirates of The Caribbean movie.

Lola: Thanks J.D.

Lana came down and she was dressed as Anna from 2013's Frozen.

Lana: I'll say. I'm going as Anna from Frozen.

Laney: You two look amazing.

Lana and Lola: Thanks Laney.

Lila was dressed as Rapunzel.

Lila: I think you all look amazing.

Lana: Thanks Lila. You look awesome as Rapunzel.

Lila: Thanks Lana.

The Ed's came out and they were awesome. Eddy was dressed up as a Zombie Elvis, Edd was dressed up as a germ and Ed was dressed up as a viking.

Me: Nice costumes guys.

Eddy: Thanks J.D. I'm a zombie Elvis.

Edd: I'm the Bubonic Plague.

Ed: And I'm Lothar! Viking and protector of Montezuma!

Me: Gnarly costumes guys!

Ed: Thank you. One time during a Halloween in Peach Creek my overactive imagination made me hurt the kids badly.

Edd: I remember that.

Eddy: I still ache from thinking about that.

Me: What happened then?

Eddy: Lumpy watched too many horror movies and my brother gave me this stupid map to a prank place he made called Spookyville. We thought it was a place where you can get lots of candy. But because of Ed's stupid overactive imagination we were pulverized into oblivion by our friends.

Me: Ouch.

Edd: That's right. Standing in front of the television for excessive periods of time can induce a trance-like state and even rewire a susceptible brain.

Me: Yikes. It's good that you're all alright. What happened after that.

Eddy: Me and Double D spent 6 months in our beds in a body cast and then the Vengeance express began.

Lana: Ouch.

Kevin: Yeah. Sorry about that guys.

Ed: Aw it's all right.

Alexis, Jasmine (GX) and Mindy (GX) came down and they were dressed as Harpie Lady Sisters.

Me: Wow! Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy you girls look awesome as Harpie Lady Sisters. [Pulls out a Harpie Lady Sisters card] The resemblance to the Duel Monster Card is completely uncanny.

Alexis: Thanks J.D.

Jasmine (GX): In Duel Academy we celebrated an annual event called Duel Monster Spirit Day and we dress up as our favorite Duel Monsters.

Mindy (GX): We chose Harpie Lady Sisters.

Laney: You all look very breathtaking as the card.

Alexis: Thanks Laney.

Me: That's an interesting holiday. Maybe one of these days we can come and see what it's like.

Mindy (GX): Sounds like a great idea.

Lynn Sr. came out and he was dressed like Vincent Price in the movie The Masque of The Red Death.

Me: Wow! Mr. Lynn, you look awesome as the legendary Vincent Price.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you J.D. (Does Vincent Price's trademark evil laughter)

Me: That is 100% accurate.

Lynn Sr.: I loved all of Vincent Price's movies. They were the only ones that didn't scare me back when I was a kid.

Me: I can tell. Those were all great movies. He was known as the king of terror back then. His trademark works that made him a legend were the famous Edgar Allen Poe books. The Raven, The Masque of The Red Death, The Pit and The Pendulum, House of Wax, House on Haunted Hill, you name it.

Lynn Sr.: You sure know his movies J.D.

Me: Dad got me into them.

Lincoln: Don't you hate Halloween dad?

Lynn Sr.: Normally yes son but J.D. reminded me of the Vincent Price movies and got me into the spirit. I went as the Red Death.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Laney: I'm so happy for you dad.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you sweetheart.

Everyone had all kinds of different costumes on. Then something hit the window and we saw that it was an egg.

Me: Someone's egging us.

Nico: Let me see.

Nico went to the window and he saw Dash throwing eggs at the house.

Nico: It's Dash and he's throwing eggs at us.

Me: Better go stop him.

Nico: Yep.

Nico opened the door and he confronted Dash.

Dash: I lost everything because of you Nico!

He threw more eggs at him but he caught them.

Nico: No more, Dash. I'm done putting up with your bullying towards everyone. I've held myself back on you so far because I was trying to be better than you.

Dash: Holding back!? Me and Kwan are expelled because of you!

Nico: Be glad you're not dead. You're going to leave Amity Park and you better hope I never see you again.

Dash: Or what?

Nico: You bullied Danny for God knows how long! And you almost tried to hurt my friends! We've killed people for a lot less than that. It is taking everything for me not to kill you right now! You're going to leave or so help me, you'll be the next person to die at the hands of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

I go and stop him.

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy man. Killing him won't solve anything unless he REALLY deserves it. Dash you'd better do what he says and get out of here jerk.

Danny, Lincoln and Dani Phantom came.

Danny: That's right Dash.

Dani: Unless you want your face kicked in.

Lincoln: Better your face than ours.

Dash ran away in fear.

We smirk.

* * *

Later we started the party and the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh. Keep the festivities going guys!

I look up the disturbance on my headset and found something going on in the town of Salem, Massachusetts.

Me: Looks like we have a supernatural disturbance in Salem, Massachusetts.

Shannon and Lucy came.

Lucy: What's going on brother?

Me: It doesn't say but whatever it is we better check it out. But first lets let everyone know.

We did so and Lincoln, Laney, Nico and Nicole came with me, Shannon and Lucy. We were off to Salem.

We arrived at the source of the disturbance. It was the old home of Shannon's ancestors the Sanderson Sisters. We saw a fire in the house and we burst into the front door. We saw the 3 Sanderson sisters, Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson in the flesh after 325 years.

Me: The Sanderson Sisters.

Winifred: That's right child and you are?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson.

Shannon: Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson. It's an honor to finally meet you after 325 years.

Mary: And you are you my child?

Shannon: My name is Shannon DeLuthe Sanderson Loud and I am your descendent. You three are my ancestors. We're family.

Sarah: How can that be?

Winifred: What is the year now?

Shannon: It's 2018. 325 years have passed since you disappeared. And like you I am a witch. But I use light and dark magic. I'm Half Wiccan Half Witch. A Twilight Hybrid if you will.

Winifred: Interesting.

Mary: J.D. you look familiar as well.

Me: Yes. I too am descended from people here in Salem. I am descended from Wiccans that imprisoned Sarah Ravencroft into her own Spellbook.

Winifred: So it's true. That rat Sarah was sealed into her own book.

Mary: (Barks)

Sarah: That wretch.

Shannon: You all did have some bad history back in the 17th century. You disappeared 325 years ago today. Behold the mark.

Shannon rolled up her sleeve and on her right wrist was a mark in the shape of the Star of Satan on one side and the Celtic Knot for the Tree of Life on the other.

Winifred: You have the symbol of our family. You are indeed one of us.

Winifred, Mary and Sarah all had the same symbol on their wrists.

Mary: It is true.

Sarah: My ancestral daughter.

Shannon: I don't know the full extent of the family tree. But lets go with that.

I look at a candle that was lit and it had a strange black flame.

Me: I also see that someone had the audacity to light the Black Flame Candle.

Winifred: Indeed.

Nico: That must be the source of the Supernatural disturbance we felt.

Lucy: Indeed. Sanderson Sisters my name is Lucy Loud and I am a relative of Great Grandma Harriet Loud.

Winifred hissed when she heard that name.

Me: I take it you have a bad history with Lucy's great grandmother.

Mary: We do.

Winifred: She was always better than us in all forms of witchcraft.

Lucy: Gasp!

Nico: So witchcraft runs in the family of the Loud's.

Me: It does. I know.

Mary: Wini. I smell children.

Sarah went to a counter and pounded it and out came a girl dressed in a witch costume.

Me: We didn't know anyone else was here. And you are?

Dani: My name is Dani Dennison.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

Winifred was about to attack Dani when a big kid came out.

?: HEY!

Me: Are you Dani's brother?

Max: I am. The name's Max. Now you three let go of my little sister.

Shannon: I would do as he says.

Sarah: You can't..

Mary: Quiet Sarah. She's family.

Winifred: But no one can stop us.

Winifred fired a blast of black lightning and sent Max flying.

Me: I have an idea.

I see the sprinkler system and form a fireball in my hands and throw it at the system.

The witches ran outside and a black cat came to Max.

Cat: Nice going Max.

Max was shocked.

Max: You can talk.

Cat: No kidding. Now get the Spellbook!

Me: Hurry!

Max did so and Winifred was shocked.

Winifred: MY BOOK!

He took the Book and we ran. The cat lead us to a graveyard and we found out that witches can't set foot on it or they would turn to stone. The cat lead us to a grave. It was for a man named William Butcherson.

Me: William Butcherson?

Max: Lost soul?

Cat: Billy Butcherson was Winifred's lover. She found him courting with her sister Sarah. So she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle. So he couldn't tell her secrets even in death.

Me: I've heard about that.

Shannon: From what I remember ancestor Winifred was always the jealous type.

Cat: Yes.

A girl named Allison Watts was with us.

Allison: You're Thackery Binx.

Binx: Yes.

Me: But that's impossible. Thackery Binx disappeared 325 years ago today. His body was never found.

Binx: Yes that body stands before you now as a cat. Let me show you something else.

He led us to another grave. It was for his sister Emily Binx. Her life was taken by the Sanderson Sisters 325 years ago today and they cursed him as an immortal cat who was trying to prevent anyone from bringing them from the dead. And because of that, Max lit the Black Flame Candle 325 years later and the Sanderson Sisters have come back to continue what they were doing 325 years ago.

Dani: Nice going airhead.

Max: Hey look I'm sorry okay.

He got up.

Max: We're talking three ancient hags versus the 21st century. How bad can it be?

Binx: Bad.

Shannon: These witches are my ancestors and they are evil in its purest form. They may be part of my family but I still love them no matter what.

Lincoln: So how do we stop them?

Shannon: Our only chance is to wait for the Black Flame Candle to run its course and wait for the Sun to rise.

Lincoln: But sunrise isn't for 10 more hours.

Shannon: I know. The Black Flame Candle only allows them to stay till dawn on November 1st. And we may have a chance to free Thackery from his curse and free Emily from their clutches. We have to make sure they don't get the spell book back. That's the only way we can keep them from doing their work.

Lucy: We have to hold them that long? That's easier said than done.

Nico: It sure is. How are we gonna hold them off for that long?

Me: We can't just keep running. So we'll have to fight.

Nicole: I like that. Shannon you better hold onto that book with your life.

Shannon: You got it Nicole.

Shannon strapped the book to her back.

Shannon: I am a Sanderson by blood and I will do everything I can to help.

Me: Okay.

Dani gasped and we saw the Sanderson witches hovering above us with their brooms.

They cackled malevolently.

Winifred: It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus!

Shannon spread her wings and flew up to them.

Shannon: Ancestors we don't have to fight like this. Like you I know magic and it runs in my blood.

Mary: Lets see how you do it.

Shannon: And you shall. (Chants an Incantation) BAKETORUM MESTORGA NECMORNUM!

She summoned ghosts from all over the graveyard.

Winifred: So you know black magic. You are worthy of the Sanderson name.

Shannon: Yes. I believe you know some of these faces.

Winifred saw the faces of the people that tried to kill them 325 years ago.

Me: I know all those people. The one in the middle is Thackery and Emily's father. He tried to hang the Sanderson Sisters 325 years ago today.

Lincoln: That's interesting.

Mr. Binx: YOU WITCHES! YOU KILLED THACKERY AND EMILY!

Shannon: Mr. Binx I'm sorry for your loss but the Sanderson's didn't kill Thackery. They cursed him and turned him into an immortal cat. He lived for 325 years.

Binx came up and jumped into Shannon's arms.

Binx: It's true father. I've been turned into a cat and lived for 325 years. The Sanderson Sisters killed Emily.

Shannon: They're also my ancestors and I promise you that I will make sure that they will never harm another soul again.

Mr. Binx: You are indeed not like your ancestors Shannon. Go get them and son. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

Binx: It's all right father. I forgive you. I'll see you soon.

The ghosts vanished and Shannon put Binx on the ground and went back to the fight.

Shannon: We are family but what you are doing is completely wrong.

Shannon fired a blast of lightning and incinerated the broomsticks they were on. They fell to the ground and were on the Hollow Ground of the graveyard.

They stood up and the hollow ground turned them into stone.

Allison: It really did turn them to stone!

Laney: It sure did.

Me: Now we have to wait until dawn on November 1st. We have 9 hours. Dani take care of Binx until then.

Dani: I will J.D.

We went back to Michigan.

* * *

Back in Michigan we got to the last few minutes of the party and it was an awesome time. We didn't miss out on anything. We danced like the legendary Michael Jackson to his popular song Thriller and we even danced to all kinds of songs. We later went to sleep at 11:00 PM and it was a good sleep. At 7:00 AM on November 1st the statues of the Sanderson's exploded into purple, red and green dust and the Sanderson sisters were dead. This time for good. However when this happened Binx died and his spirit was free to travel to the afterlife. Dani was glad that she helped him and he was reunited with his sister Emily after 325 years. Shannon got to meet her ancestors for the first and only time in her life. It was a family reunion 325 years in the making. The book of the Sanderson sisters now resides in her possession. Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity. This was a Halloween we'll never forget as well. For 2 years straight we had an AWESOME HALLOWEEN!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Hocus Pocus was one of my favorite movies that I've known since I was a little kid. It was a great movie and Bette Midler, Kathy Najimy and Sarah Jessica Parker did an awesome job in that movie in 1993. IT WAS AWESOME! This is my 500th chapter! HOORAY! I wanted to make the 500th Chapter a Halloween chapter just for today. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Salem, Massachusetts is a town loaded with a dark history that dates back to the late 17th Century and a lot of fear, persecution and death happened back then. But again no I am not descended from anyone in Salem. Let me know what you all think. Also this chapter was made as a tribute to the legendary Vincent Price, The King of Horror.

RIP Vincent Price - May 27th, 1911 to October 25th, 1993.

You will always terrorize horror in our hearts and memories. (EVIL LAUGHTER)

See you all next time and Happy Halloween to you all.

Hocus Pocus is owned by Kenny Ortega, Walt Disney and Buena Vista Pictures.


	501. The Shapeshifter of Evil

It starts in the streets of the city.

Shiv was having a really bad day. He was homeless and is now a powerless outcast.

Shiv: This sucks! Bad enough that I lost my powers. But now Ebon and the rest of the gang are behind bars!

However someone found him.

?: (Russian Accent) Sounds like you need some help.

He saw a figure in the shadows.

Shiv: Who's there?

The figure came out of the alley. It was MADAME ROUGE!

Madame Rouge: That would be me. Madame Rouge.

Shiv: You're one of the members of the Brotherhood of Evil!

Madame Rouge: That's correct. I have an offer for you. How would you like to help me break into the estate of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Shiv: ARE YOU INSANE!? That place is heavily guarded. They are the ones that stripped me of my powers.

Madame Rouge: I can give you back your powers. Trust me and I will handle the rest.

Shiv: How?

Madame Rouge had a barrel of the Biohazardous Mutagenic Compound that was used to give him and a bunch of others their powers.

Madame Rouge: I managed to get this last barrel of the Bang Baby gas before it was all destroyed.

She opened the barrel and blew it onto him and he began to change. Shiv got his light blade powers back.

Shiv: I'm back in business baby! How about after this is over I treat you out to dinner?

Madame Rouge: Ah you are too kind.

* * *

In the estate we were watching t.v., playing card games, board games and handheld video games. Some of us were reading books.

Me: Hey Carmen what did you went for Halloween?

Carmen: I went as a fire fairy. It was amazing.

Me: I had a feeling it was.

Upstairs Rolf was coming out of Nicole's room.

Kevin: Hey, Rolf. What are you doing in Nicole's room?

Rouge (pretending to be Rolf): I'm just making sure book wielder Nicole girl's room is all clean and not messy.

Kevin: Well, that's very nice of you. Anyway, you want to play video games with me and Eddy?

Rouge: Sure. What video game does Eddy want to play?

Kevin: Well- (realizes something) Hang on. Since when did you start calling Eddy by his real name? I thought you always called him, Ed, and Double D "Ed boys"?

Rouge: Well, I just thought that I would start calling Eddy by his real name.

Kevin: You're not Rolf!

Rouge (shapeshifts back to normal): You're right. I'm not! (knocks Kevin out)

We run upstairs and we saw her.

Me: (Gasp) MADAME ROUGE!

Nico ran and pressed the intruder alarm.

Madame Rouge ran and got outside.

* * *

Outside Shiv was fighting Sandman and Teresa. She was dodging his Light Blades.

Shiv: C'mon, Talon! You wouldn't hurt your old friend Shiv, would you?

Teresa: Friend? No. You? Yes! (hits him with a sonic blast) And just for the record, my name is Teresa. Not to mention that you always got on my nerves when I was still in the Meta Breed!

Shiv was screaming in pain as his ears were bleeding.

He got up and went at Sandman.

Shiv tried to stab Sandman in the chest but he was still alive.

Sandman (punches Shiv): Sorry, dirtbag! But you can't destroy sand with physical attacks!

Varie tied up Shiv and I strip him of his powers again.

Me: That's that. Now we need to find out what's going on here.

* * *

In the house we were interrogating Shiv. We had him tied to a chair in a dark room and a light was on him.

Me: Shiv. Nice to see you again after the fall of the Metabreed.

Shiv: Why did you spare me J.D.?

Me: We want to ask you a few questions. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So what's it gonna be?

Shiv: I'll never talk.

Me: All right then. We'll do this the hard way. (Cracks knuckles)

I pull out a pair of pliers.

Me: This won't hurt a bit. It's going to hurt A LOT! (Clicks pliers)

I pull out two of his teeth and he screamed in agony. He was bleeding profusely from his gums.

Me: Will you talk now?

Shiv: Never!

Me: Have it your way.

I pull out 3 more teeth and it was more painful than ever.

Me: How about now?

Shiv: Ne.. Ne... NEVER!

Me: Okay then. You are one stubborn guy, you know that right?

I pull out more teeth and he screamed some more.

Me: This is gonna be more painful so why don't you just talk? Unless you like being in pain.

Shiv: Never!

Me: Ed?

He grabbed Shiv and exposed his belly.

Ed: Pink Belly. (SLAP!) Pink Belly. (SLAP and Pig squeals) Pink Belly. (SLAP and WOMAN SCREAMS) Pink Belly. (SLAP and HORSE WINNIES) Pink Belly. (SLAP and ELEPHANT TRUMPETS) Pink Belly. (SLAP and ELK SONG) Pink Belly. (SLAP and GOAT BLEETS)

Shiv: OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk!

Me: There was that so hard? Now tell us everything.

Shiv: Madame Rouge hired me to be as a distraction to you all while she goes into Nicole's room to get her book so she can resurrect all the evil monsters and villains so she can restart the Brotherhood of Evil.

Me: Well you missed out on a major detail you buttkisser.

Shiv: And what's that?

Me: Nicole always takes it with her wherever she goes and she never leaves home without it. Also how did you get your powers back?

Shiv: I got them back when Madame Rouge used the Bang Baby gas. She found one barrel left and the others were all destroyed.

Me: She must've taken that last barrel of the gas when we got rid of it. You've been very helpful for us.

I turned and was about to exit.

Me: Oh and you can put those teeth under your pillow for a quick buck.

I left.

Lincoln: So she was after the Book of Vile Darkness?

Me: Yep.

Anko: That monster! And that was good torture J.D. I loved it.

Me: Thanks Anko. We got to find out all about Madame Rouge, find her and destroy her.

We go into the living room.

* * *

At the computer we looked up her information. Nicole got home as we were interrogating Shiv.

Me: Here she is. Her real name is Laura DeMille and she was born in Russia. She was a very aspiring actress and teacher for France.

Beast Boy: That's right J.D. I used to work for the Doom Patrol and she was one of my Archenemies back then before I became a Teen Titan.

Varie: She must be really dangerous.

Me: She is. She's one of the members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Her powers are Shapeshifting, Regeneration, and she's a deadly and powerful martial artist and combat specialist.

Lincoln: She must be really deadly.

Sakura: No kidding.

Me: She's more than that. Her shapeshifting powers make her a very deadly master of disguise. She can change into anyone.

Rachel: Wow!

Lisa: Indeed. She's what's called a Hyperadaptoid. She can shapeshift into anyone and live on any kind of planet regardless of the environment.

Me: That's right Lisa. She's the spy for the Brotherhood of Evil and her skills make her one of the deadliest and most ruthless villainess' of all time.

Vince: She must be really lethal.

Carol: Sounds like it. I can't believe she's that dangerous.

Lincoln: How are we gonna find her and stop her?

Linka: Yeah if she can change into anyone she could anywhere.

Nico: I can find out. I can smell her scent with Ferret's powers. (Sniffs) I don't smell her among us.

Me: Good thinking buddy. Nicole, you take Nico, Inque, Tara, Robin, Linka, Laney, Francis, Quicksilver, Kid Flash, Static and Gear. Jared, you, Lincoln, Laney and Varie will come with me. We're going to the Brotherhood of Evil base in Paris, France.

Jared: You got it dad.

Laney: It's in Paris? That's awful!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Varie: We're with you all the way.

Me: Okay. Lets move!

We head out.

* * *

In the city Nico was using Ferret's super smell and he was on the scent of Madame Rouge's trail.

Nico: She's close. I can smell it.

Nicole: I can sense it. But where is she?

Nico: I found something else too. Down this way.

They went down an alley and they found the last barrel of Bang Baby gas.

Nico: It's the last barrel of Bang Baby Gas.

Gear (sees the remaining Bang Baby gas): That was a waste. Rouge could've just caused another Big Bang with all of this. Instead, she wasted it on a weak guy like Shiv.

Quicksilver: What a waste.

Kid Flash: Yep.

Nico: (Sniffs) Madame Rouge is close. I smell her.

Nicole: Lead us to her.

They followed Nico and they saw him dash and punch a man in the face.

Nico: I know that's you Madame Rouge!

Madame Rouge revealed herself.

Madame Rouge: Very clever no?

Nicole: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Rouge.

We went at her and Nicole kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and the back of the head. She then punched her face in and like a blob of clay it was collapsed in.

Quicksilver: Lets use our combo K.F.

Kid Flash: You got it Quicksilver.

They ran really fast in circles around Madame Rouge.

Quicksilver and Kid Flash: SPEED FORCE PULVERIZER!

They punched her all over with the force of a billion sledgehammers and the strikes were too numerous to count.

They stopped and Inque faced her.

Rouge (to Inque): I may have given Jinx a free pass when we first met! But I won't hesitate to kill the likes of you just like I almost killed a certain Wildebeest and Hot Spot!

Inque: I may be a thief but I would never harm the innocent like you do. Murderer!

Inque formed her arms into blades and slashed at her and kicked her in the face and she cut her stomach.

Inque: You're finished Rouge.

Linka fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Robin: You'll pay for almost killing Hot Spot and Wildebeest, Rouge!

He went at her and ruthlessly pulverized her into pulp.

Robin (punches Rouge): This is for Wildebeest! (punches her again) For Hot Spot! (punches her again) For Jinx! (punches her again) For everything. (kills her with one last punch)

Robin was then shocked that he killed Rouge. But he quickly shook it off

Robin (to Rouge's dead body): You didn't give me a choice.

Nicole: And she never will again.

She fired an energy blast and completely obliterated her in an instant. There was nothing left of her.

Her spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never terrorize the world again. (Chants an Incantation) ALDURON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

She was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Madame Rouge: DAMN YOU AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Linka: That takes care of her.

Nicole: Well, Rouge wanted the Book of Vile Darkness. Now she gets to be in it. Lets go catch up with Jared and the others.

Nico: You got it.

They set out.

* * *

In Paris, France they were at the remnants of the abandoned Brotherhood of Evil base.

Jared: So this is the base of the Brotherhood of Evil.

They all looked around and they hit the jackpot on what they were planning. They found the Flash-Frozen corpses of Brain, Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus.

Beast Boy: Wow. Looks like Brain, Mallah, and Immortus still haven't been unfrozen yet.

Nico: Let's take them out while they're still on ice. I don't really want to deal with them when they're unfrozen.

Jared: Good idea Nico.

Nico used Father's fire powers and he and Jared fired a huge blast of fire at them and incinerated them all in an instant.

Jared: Enjoy the darkness of Hell, Brotherhood of Evil.

Lincoln: You said it Jared.

Laney: Those bozos deserve every second of it.

Nicole: You said it.

They searched and found blueprints, stolen money, all kinds of machines and more. They put it into scrolls and left. They fired an energy blast at the base and blew it into nothing but dust and rubble. The Brotherhood of Evil had been silenced forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I remember seeing Madame Rouge on Teen Titans and she was one bad woman. She was probably the deadliest woman I've ever seen. The Brotherhood of Evil was a terrifying and ruthless group. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. I hope you all had an awesome Halloween. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	502. Angels and Birds VS Stupid Pigs

It starts with me, Jared, Lynn, Lincoln, Laney and Nico walking down the street. I was holding a trophy with a golden flaming dodgeball on it.

Lincoln: That was awesome how you won the Gotham Royal York Dodgeball Championship, J.D.!

Me: Thanks Lincoln. (To the viewers) As you all may recall I signed up for the Dodgeball Championship and out opponent was our rival school the Hazeltucky Badgers.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **The competition was a majorly ferocious one. The rest of the entire team was out because they got hit and I was the only one left. The entire team was counting on me as I was up against 12 players. The odds were not stacked in my favor at all. But I've been in tougher scrapes before. I had a strategy.**

I was dodging and weaving as the other team was throwing dodgeballs at a rapid pace and when the other team was out of dodgeballs I sprung my trap. I threw all the dodgeballs at a rapid pace and they went at the other team faster than bullets fired from a gun.

Me: **All of their players were out except for those meatheads Hawk and Hank. It was just me and them and I had something special planned for them.**

Past me: (Imitating Dirty Harry) **Now you have to ask yourselves one question: Do ya feel lucky? Well,** (I pull out multiple dodgeballs in numerous octopus arms) **do ya? Punks?**

I had the balls set on fire and I threw them all at once.

They flew at them faster than bullets fired from a gun.

Hawk and Hank: (Quivering) Mommy!

They hit them and the entire back of the indoor stadium exploded in a massive explosion of fire and sent Hawk and Hank flying and they crashed into a manure plant with a tremendous splat.

KERSPLAT!

When the smoke cleared I was the only one left standing.

Me: **I won the contest and it was an awesome moment for me. It was the most awesome performance they had ever seen. They picked me up in a mesh net and chanted my name.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: I found out that we haven't won an event like this since 1978 and I broke our losing streak for the first time in 40 years.

Jared: And it sure was awesome dad. They call me the reigning dodgeball champion.

Me: I know son. You inherited your dodgeball skills from me. Like father like son.

Laney: That was awesome how you showed those meatheads Hawk and Hank what for.

Me: Thanks Laney. But please stop. You're gonna give me a swollen head. But like I said after the Muscle Beach Extravaganza, I'm not in it for the fame and fortune, I'm in it for just the fun.

Lynn: You are a true sport J.D.

Nico: You sure are.

But then Hawk and Hank came out. They were covered in stinky poop and they were enraged.

Jared: Have a nice dip in the sludge pools Vomit Drinkers?

Hawk: You ruined our reputations J.D.!

Hank: We were made the laughingstocks of Juvie because of you!

Me: Funny. I thought you meatheads learned your lesson when I scared the living crud out of you during Halloween 2 years ago.

Lynn: Yeah you dumb stinkers!

Nico: Maybe this will make you see otherwise.

Nico zapped them both with Tchang Zu's lightning powers and electrocuted them really bad. They screamed in excruciating pain and their hair turned completely white and their clothes were badly burned. When it was done they were burned to a crisp and their hair fell off.

Lynn: What a couple of losers!

Laney: I agree Lynn.

Lincoln beat them into pulp and it was awesome to see him fight. He was beating up 2 kids that were twice his height and he smashed them badly.

We later walked home. We arrived and sat in the living room. We had to upgrade the trophy case to make room for more trophies.

Lana: That was awesome how you won the Dodgeball Championship!

Lisa: Indeed. You all are the first ever students to win such a event in 40 years.

Me: I know Lisa. I broke the losing streak.

Luan: You all sure did. They couldn't Dodge it. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Duncan: It was. I heard that those fartkissers Hawk and Hank were in the competition.

Me: They were. Nurse Patti told me before we planned Vince's Birthday that they were demoted back to 5th grade after they got out of prison.

We laugh at that.

Lori: That is literally funny.

Leni: I thought they were in middle school.

Luna: They were dude. But because they've been away from school for so long they were demoted back to 5th grade.

Luan: That's very unusual. I would normally consider that to be cruel and unusual punishment.

Me: Same here Luan. But it's actually fitting for those lunkheads.

Rachel: I agree. They deserve to be called the most hated people in Gotham Royal York.

Me: My thoughts exactly Rach.

Lynn: Hey Virgil how did you destroy the Bang Baby Gas?

Static: We put it all on board a space capsule and sent it all into the Sun.

Lola: Good riddance to a horrible mistake on nature.

Lila: My thoughts exactly.

Shanan was meditating and she was having a strange vision in her mind. She saw a strange island in the tropics of the Caribbean and it had an eagle shaped rock. She saw it being taken over by green pigs and they're holding all the birds eggs hostage and are gonna EAT THEM FOR LUNCH!

Shanan gasped in horror.

Me: What's wrong Shanan?

Shanan: An island full of birds is in grave danger. It's been taken over by a bunch of green pigs and they are gonna eat the birds eggs for lunch.

We gasped.

Lincoln: Wait a second. I know this kind of scenario.

Lincoln pulled out his tablet and turned on the game Angry Birds.

Lincoln: In my favorite tablet game Angry Birds the green pigs are always trying to steal the eggs of the birds so they can eat them.

Me: I know this game all too well. Those stupid piggies will just never learn. They just keep stealing the eggs and they always get their little pig butts kicked by the birds.

Varie: Yep. They just won't take a hint.

Aylene: Usually evil never does Varie.

Varie: True.

Shanan: Well we have to stop them. Nico, Hulk, Maria, Francis, Ed, Arpeggio, Fuzzy, Lincoln, Lily, Laney, Riley, Ben, Lori, Lana, Zoe, you all come with me.

Lincoln: Okay Shanan.

Lyra: We want to help too.

Lyra, Liberty and Lee had blasters with them.

Lincoln: Can you three handle it?

Liberty: We can big brother.

Shanan: All right then. Lets go!

They were off.

* * *

They arrived at the bird island and they found it completely under siege.

Shanan: Looks like we got here just in time.

Ben: We sure did. Going hero.

Ben became Kickin Hawk!

Ben: KICKIN HAWK!

Shanan: An Akatorian from the planet Akatorius.

Kickin Hawk: That's right Shanan. I got new aliens before me and Gwen came here.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Nico: Lets get these stupid piggies.

They sprang into action.

Arpeggio flew over to the castle and Leonard saw him in front of him.

Leonard: Another bird?! Those imbeciles must be getting new members!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) I'm just someone who's fighting for the rights of birds everywhere!

Arpeggio kicked and punched Leonard in the snout and mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

Francis was punching and bashing some of the pigs. He was also frying them with his flamethrower.

Francis (fries some pigs with his flamethrower): Fry, you pigs! And no, I'm not talking about cops!

Maria was drenching them with her water powers.

Lincoln: I don't know about you guys but I have a massive craving for deep fried roasted pork.

Lily: Me too big brother.

Lincoln fired his lightning powers and electrocuted a lot of pigs and Lily was drowning them with her water powers. Lyra was pulverizing some of the pigs with her martial arts. Liberty was blasting the pigs with her blaster.

Liberty: Lets see how you like scalding hot nacho cheese sauce!

She fired a stream of molten hot nacho cheese sauce and killed some of the stupid pigs.

Lee was blasting and punching and killing lots of pigs. Laney was slashing pigs apart with her sword.

Laney: I always think pigs are cute but in this kind of case I'll make an exception.

A white bird named Matilda was helping her.

Matilda: This little piggy popped!

She fired an egg bomb and it exploded and killed a bunch of pigs.

KABOOM!

Matilda: This little piggy exploded!

She fired another egg bomb and killed a bunch of pigs.

KABOOOM!

Matilda: And this little piggy went wee wee wee I want my momma!

She fired another egg bomb and it exploded and sent a bunch of pigs flying to their deaths.

KABOOOOMMMM!

Laney: That was funny and awesome!

Matilda: Thank you.

Nico was in the air.

Nico: Here comes my Po Kong Cannonball!

He dropped and slammed into the middle of the kingdom with devastating force.

KRABLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!

There was a crater in the middle of the kingdom. And lots of those stupid piggies were flattened into pulpy pancakes.

Nico: Green Pigs, you have all failed this island!

Ed: Lets see how you face a monster!

Ed became Edzilla.

Edzilla went on the same rampage like he did in Peach Creek. He was tearing everything apart and turning all the metal structures into chickens. Plus he was eating some of the pigs.

Edzilla (eating pigs): YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY! ED'S GOT PIGS IN ED'S TUMMY!

Francis (laughs at Edzilla eating pigs): Oh man! Ed's an animal!

Maria (eyes wide): What did we just unleash?

Ben was kicking and slashing some of the pigs.

Kickin Hawk: You pigs are perfect for our feast.

Arpeggio was flying around and slashing pigs and Fuzzy was blasting them with his boomstick.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Arpeggio: Lets use our combo Fuzzy.

Fuzzy: You got it!

Fuzzy and Arpeggio threw a bunch of feathers and spinning saw blades. The feathers turned into razor sharp sawblades.

Arpeggio and Fuzzy: SAWBLADE FEATHER DOWNPOUR!

The sawblades and feathers rained onto the pigs and slashed them apart.

Francis: Maria lets use our combo on the city.

Maria: You got it Francis

Francis fired a blast of fire with his flamethrower and Maria fired a torrent of gasoline.

It ignited.

Francis and Maria: FLAMING GASOLINE DELUGE!

The flaming gasoline lit most of the buildings on fire and the stupid piggies were being torched.

A pink bird named Stella was blowing bubbles and trapping pigs in them and they popped and Francis torched them.

Francis: That was awesome.

Stella: Thanks.

A blue bird wearing a snow cap named Willow was spinning like a tornado with a somersault fashion and she sucked in some pigs and Laney was slashing them.

Laney: That was awesome. Great job Willow.

Willow: Thanks Laney.

A little blue bird named Luca fired a sonic shockwave and shattered the ears of pigs and Lily kicked them into the air and punched them into the ground.

Lily: That was awesome Luca.

Luca: Piggies bad.

Lily picked him up.

Lily: (Giggles) Yes they are.

Nico: Hulk lets use our combo.

Hulk: You got it!

They jumped high into the air and Nico used Doomsday's strength.

They went down.

Nico and Hulk: SEISMIC JUSTICE SHOCKWAVE!

They slammed into the ground with devastating force.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The shockwave sent numerous pigs into the air and two birds helped out.

A yellow bird named Poppy spun like a tornado and drilled the pigs and a smart brown bird named Dahlia threw chemicals at them and exploded.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

An orange bird named Bubbles landed in front of a bunch of pigs. They dogpiled on him and Bubbles inflated to gargantuan size.

Bubbles: I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!

Lori was blowing the pigs away with her wind powers and slashing them apart with her sword.

Lori: You pigs literally make me sick!

SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Lana fired blasts of ice lightning and froze some of the pigs.

Lana: You bad stupid piggies are really getting the Cold Shoulder! (Laughs)

Zoe fired numerous blasts of dark magic and turned the pigs into lots and lots of ham and delicious pork.

Zoe: You pigs really make my appetite soar.

A boomerang bird named Hal hit the pigs still in the air and a bird named Silver hit them too. A black bird named Bomb exploded and blew up the ramp for the piggies air force.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Bomb: HA HA! I BLOWED UP! ON PURPOSE!

He smashed into the castle.

Shanan, Riley and Laney formed a bunch of bramble vine whips and lashed a bunch of pigs.

Shanan: You pigs are so stupid! I'm going after Leonard.

Riley: Show no mercy Shanan.

Shanan: I plan not to.

She flew into the castle and busted through the walls and faced Leonard.

Shanan: You are not eating those eggs ever Leonard! Your kingdom has fallen!

She punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Red: I can't believe I'm about to do this. HIIIII YOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mighty Eagle: Oh! My battle cry?

Mighty Eagle flew over the castle.

Mighty Eagle: MIGHTY EAGLE!

He smashed through the roof of the castle and clumsily slid on the table and hit the golden pig pot.

CLANG!

Red: Mighty Eagle! Mighty Eagle wake up! (Slaps him with his tongue) Come on! (Disgusted) Oh that's bad breath.

Mighty Eagle: (Stupidly) I can sleep late mom. It's not a school day.

Leonard: Throw them in the pot too. I'll have the big turkey.

Shanan punched Leonard again.

Shanan: He's an eagle you rotten snout faced idiot!

A yellow bird named Chuck used his fast speed and opened the door to the room. Bomb came in.

Bomb: RED! Whoa. What did I miss?

Red: You got to fly those eggs to safety.

Mighty Eagle: I got this. Here we go!

He grabbed the net containing the eggs and carried them away.

Red: Yes Yes yes!

Leonard: MY EGGS!

Shanan: They aren't your eggs you imbecile!

She punched him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head and blew the other pigs away into a special pen.

Leonard: You're wrecking my house! What's wrong with you!?

Shanan: Question is what's wrong with YOU!? You wrecked everyone's homes here!

Leonard: Those houses were ugly!

Shanan: We'll now we're even.

She kicked him in the face again and the Chandelier fell through the floor. She let go and was flying.

Ed was finishing the pigs and when he was done he released a massive belch.

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The rancid stench of the burp killed some of the pigs.

Edzilla: Ed stuffed.

Shanan saw a huge cache of dynamite below and Leonard was in it.

Shanan: Give my regards to the netherworld.

She made a fireball and dropped it and lit the fuses and flew away. All the dynamite exploded all at once and they flew away as the whole place exploded.

KRAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole kingdom was now a massive fiery mushroom cloud and Leonard's reign of terror was over. He and 9 other pigs survived. His foreman and chef survived too. Shanan went up to them and she was not happy.

Shanan: You stupid pigs are in really big trouble.

Everyone gathered and they all had angry looks on their faces.

Leonard: (Nervously) Can't we just talk this over.

Shanan: Oh you'll do plenty of talking where you're going and there will be plenty of time to think about everything you stupid pigs have done.

Shanan sent Leonard and his stupid pig henchmen to the newest prison we built: The Pluto Prison for Tyrants. Pluto is the Farthest planet away from the Sun and at 3.67 billion miles away it would be a difficult place to see. The prison is on the mountains of Cthulhu Regio. If anyone escapes they would freeze to death instantly. We call it the Alcatraz of Pluto. The pigs will never be able to escape from the Pluto prison and they were sentenced to eternity there.

Red: Shanan we can't thank you enough for saving our island.

Shanan: You're welcome Red.

Lincoln: We're glad we can help out.

Lily: Same here.

Lana: This was awesome how we fought those stupid pigs.

Zoe: It sure was Lana. You were awesome.

Lana: Thanks Big sis.

Dahlia: It was awesome fighting with all of you Shanan. I made this for you guys.

Dahlia made a special call watch that can call them whenever needed. The eggs hatched and 3 blue birds were made part of the family. They can break through glass. Shanan and team went home.

* * *

After they came home they told us what went down and they also came home with 637,000 pounds of succulent pork in all forms. We gave some of it to the poor, homeless shelters, food drives and banks. We kept some of it for dinner. Pork is actually much more healthier than beef. We had a great ham dinner. Laney's pig Squeals didn't agree but he was cool with it. He didn't eat any though.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Angry Birds is one of the most popular and most addictive iPad games in the world. I love all the birds and what they do. It's awesome! But those stupid green pigs just will never learn OR take a hint in stealing their eggs. What a bunch of stupid idiots. But I did this one off of the Angry Birds Movie from 2016. That movie was awesome! The fight in that movie was awesome! It was just like in the game but much more cooler! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Bill Hader, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Peter Dinklage and many more stars did a great job in that movie and a sequel to it is coming out in 2019. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Angry Birds Movie is owned by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation and Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly.


	503. Nature's Babysitting Adventure

It starts in the Estate. We were just waking up.

Lincoln: (Yawns) Aah. Sunday mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!

Me: You said it buddy!

Rachel: I can't wait to have some fun!

Varie: Me too!

Janeen: Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome!

Linka: It sure is.

We start dancing and then we heard Rita.

Rita: (Offscreen) RISE AND SHINE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AUNT RUTH'S TODAY! YAAAYYY!

We stop dancing.

Me: It's that time again. We haven't babysat in a while.

Varie: I know. We've been so busy saving the world that we haven't done so.

Me: Well lets see who gets the job.

I spin my Daughter Wheel and it landed on Shanan.

Me: Shanan is the lucky girl. Carol, Leni, Sam, Luan, Lynn, Shannon, Lincoln, Linka, Lilly, Janeen, Girl Jordan, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lila, Lisa, Penny and Lily will be staying back with her.

Janeen: Awesome!

Linka: This is gonna be so cool!

* * *

At the front door we got ready.

Me: You know what to do, right Shanan?

Shanan: I sure do dad. I learned so much about babysitting from you and mom.

Me: Cool sweetheart. Have a good time.

Rita: We're actually gonna be gone until 8:00 tonight. We're going out to eat this time.

Shanan: All right Ms. Rita. That'll give us more time to have more activities.

Rita: It will.

Lynn Sr.: If I have to see that extra toe so help me...

Everyone but the rest of the kids left and they cheered.

Lana: This is gonna be so much fun!

Girl Jordan: It sure is.

Shanan: I have so much stuff planned.

There was a knock at the door and Shanan answered it. It was Eddy.

Eddy: Hey Shanan. What's happening?

Shanan: Oh hello Eddy. I was picked for the babysitting adventure today.

Eddy: So everyone is at Aunt Ruth? You all haven't been there in a while.

Shanan: Tell me about it. I wish everyone wasn't though.

Luan: Hey my King of Comedy.

Eddy: Hey my Angel Queen of Comedy.

They kissed.

Girl Jordan: Awwww.

Lincoln: It's always adorable seeing them together.

Lynn: It sure is Link.

There was another knock at the door. It was Nico, Mindy and Connor.

Shanan: Hey Nico.

Nico: Hey Shanan. My mom, dad and Alicia are out of town so I have to babysit my little sibs.

Shanan: Not a problem. Hey Mindy, Connor, what's up?

Mindy: Not much. I've been training hard now that I'm on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Connor: And I've been learning lots of joke material.

Shanan: That's cool.

Nico: Where's everyone else?

Shanan: Oh that's right you don't know about this. Every three weeks they go and visit their Aunt Ruth.

Lincoln: And going to our Aunt Ruth is a major nightmare.

Shanan: She's their grandpa Albert's sister and she is the epitome of a slob and a prominent example of the Cardinal Sin of Sloth.

Mindy: She must be really bad.

Shanan: She's a nice woman but she would rather have other people do her work for her.

Lincoln: Visits to moms aunt are torture!

 _[A montage of all the things we do at Aunt Ruth's is shown.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **She makes us look at a million pictures of her cats."**

 **Shanan: She has thousands of pictures of her cats from her travels from around the world and we get bored out of our skulls from having to see them. Not to mention that her house is crawling with cats itself.**

 **Ruth:** "Here's Mittens in Egypt. We were going to visit the pyramids, but Mittens hates the heat." _[cuddles Mittens]_ "Don't you, baby?"

 _[Cut to us eating something questionable.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **She feeds us gross food.** "

 **Shanan: The Food is over 60 years old and it's a miracle we all haven't died from it because of food borne illnesses.**

 **Lori:** "Ew. When was this pudding made?"

 **Lisa:** _[examining the can]_ "Seeing as this flag on the label only has 48 stars..."

 _[Cut to Lincoln cleaning out the cats' litter box.]_

 **Lincoln:** " **And she always singles me out to do special chores.** "

 **Shanan: Because of Aunt Ruth's cats, he has to clean out all of her litter-boxes. That is why she relies on others to do her work for her.**

 **Ruth:** "And when you're done scooping, you can start rubbing these bunions. Don't forget my extra toe!"

 _[A sixth toe protrudes from her left foot.]_

 **Shanan: Aunt Ruth even has a sixth toe on her left foot. It's either from a birth defect or something else. It's really repulsive. In fact it even makes Lynn Sr. hurl his guts out every time he sees it.**

 _[Lincoln cringes in disgust.]_

 **Lana:** _[disappointed]_ "Lucky."

 **Shanan: Lana's the only one that actually likes going to Aunt Ruth's.**

 **Lincoln:** **"That's right. The only Loud's who got to skip out on Aunt Ruth's are Lily and Dad.** "

 _[Lily pulls on one of Ruth's cats' tails. End montage.]_

Lincoln: Aunt Ruth doesn't trust Lily around her cats. So dad stayed home and babysat her.

Shanan: So dad formed this babysitting plan where one of us will stay and babysit some of the Loud's while the rest go to Aunt Ruth's.

Luan: That's right. I don't like going to Aunt Ruth's so I stay back too.

Laney: I like helping out so I stay back too.

Lily: I don't know why she doesn't trust me around her cats. I may be a baby in the body of a 10-year-old girl because of my powers but that's all right. I like hanging out with my family at home.

Nico: That's cool. I'm sorry you all have to go through all that. That is something I would consider as a form of capital punishment.

Shanan: Dad said exactly the same thing.

We laughed.

Mindy: But this plan is genius.

Connor: It sure is.

A third knock was heard and Shanan opened it. It was Paige.

Shanan: Oh hey Paige.

Paige: Hey Shanan.

Lincoln: Hey Paige what's happening?

Paige: Not much. Becky let me go visit you guys.

Shanan: Awesome. We always love having you here. I'm babysitting for some of the family while everyone else is out.

Paige: That's cool!

Nico: I agree. So what do you guys do first?

Shanan: Well Ms. Rita said that everyone won't be back until 8:00 tonight. So we have a lot of time to do all our favorite activities. First is Simulator battles. We go into the Simulator for this.

Mindy: Awesome!

They went to the simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator they got ready.

Girl Jordan: So what adventure are we gonna do first?

Shanan: We're gonna go after Slade Wilson when he had Tara under his control. I'll go in first and Lincoln and Janeen will come with me.

Janeen: This is gonna be awesome!

Shanan: It is. I invited the Teen Titans to watch with us.

They came in.

Robin: Hey guys.

Cyborg: We heard that you all are gonna go after Slade during the battle we killed him in when he was controlling Terra.

Tara: I can't believe that Slade manipulated me like that.

Beast Boy: It's not your fault Tara. Slade is a master manipulator and he got what he deserved.

Starfire: Yes. He sure did.

Shanan: Lets go guys.

Paige: Good luck Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks Paige. I'll be all right.

They went in and the Simulator Activated.

* * *

Shanan, Lincoln and Janeen found themselves in Jump City. It was under turmoil by Slade's robots and the Teen Titans had just finished them off. Beast Boy went off to find Terra.

Shanan: I know where Beast Boy is heading to. Come on.

They flew down into a cave and it was 2,624 feet below the surface.

Shanan: Keep your wits above you.

Lincoln: Okay.

Janeen: I sense trouble up ahead.

They went into the a huge pocket and it was Slade's lair. They found Slade and he had Terra under his control somehow.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Tara: That was the most horrific ordeal I've ever gone through.

Robin: I'll never forget that.

Nico: What happened there?

Tara: Slade put a suit on me that fused itself into my nervous system and he had some kind of control on me.

Linka: Like a remote control suit.

Tara: That's right.

Lilly: That suit is an abomination to nature.

Laney: You'll get no argument from me Lilly.

Riley: Same here.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Janeen: That is sick.

Janeen and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit Slade before he could even react and electrocuted him badly. This short-circuited the suit and severed his control link to Terra.

Shanan: Slade you will pay for everything you've done.

Shanan went Super Angel 10,000 Nature Fairy.

Slade: Impressive. You got me before I could act. Terra you can kill them.

Terra: NO!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Terra and electrocuted her. But the lightning destroyed the suit she had on and she had bandages on her chest and black underwear.

Terra: I'm free.

Lincoln: Lightning is far more powerful than Earth.

Terra: Thank you for freeing me. Now it's personal.

Lincoln went Super Angel 3 and Shanan went after Slade and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Terra moved the earth around and had Slade at a terrible disadvantage. Shanan kicked him in the back of the head and punched him in the stomach and chest and kicked him in the face. Terra threw a bunch of rocks at him.

Lincoln and Janeen fired a huge blast of lightning at Slade and electrocuted him badly. The other Titans arrived and they saw the savage onslaught on Slade. They saw Shanan, Lincoln and Janeen and a redeemed Terra tearing Slade apart.

Lincoln flew up to Slade and fired a lightning ball at Slade and knocked him off the rock pillar and sent him falling.

Terra went to see if he was dead, but she was caught off guard as Slade jumped up from the chasm and punched her in the face. He grabbed her by the bandages. She built up her power.

Terra: YOU... CAN'T... CONTROL... ME... ANYMORE!

She released her power and in a huge explosion it killed Slade in an instant.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Shanan: Go to Hell Slade!

Terra was exhausted. Suddenly without warning massive geysers of lava erupted out of the cave floor and the ground was shaking violently.

Robin: Terra's power! It's triggered a Volcano!

Cyborg looked at his analyzer.

Cyborg: Big enough to take out the whole city and way too big to stop!

Raven: We have to get out off here!

The Titans left.

Beast Boy: Terra! Come on we got to go!

Terra: I have to stay.

Shanan: (Gasp) No you can't! It's too dangerous!

Lincoln: Yeah we have to go!

Terra: I'm the only one that can stop it.

Janeen: That's crazy Terra.

Beast Boy: Please Terra you can't! It's too late.

Terra: It's never too late.

They embraced for one last hug and she cried.

Terra: You're the best friend I've ever had.

Terra got them out of there and the volcano was getting worse.

(Terra's Theme Song plays)

Terra built up her power to an incredible degree. Slade's mask of evil was consumed by the lava. Shanan, Lincoln and Janeen watched on in sheer horror as Terra released the full potential of her power and stop the volcano!

Terra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shanan: Terra.

The explosion of power she released was so powerful and so devastating that it was unbelievable.

Shanan: (SCREAMING) TEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lincoln and Janeen were gasping at the sheer magnitude and ferocity of the level of power being released.

Lincoln: Has Terra lost her mind or what!? It's too much! She could die!

The level of power Terra released was unbelievable.

Lincoln: What has she done!?

Janeen: Terra! I can't let her do this!

Lincoln: Janeen wait! You know as well as I do she can't survive a blast like that. She's doing this to redeem herself and save people from destruction. She's risking her own life for the sake and love of her friends! Let her finish what she started.

The power of the earth was incredible.

* * *

DBZ Narrator: AND SO ONE OF THE EARTH'S MIGHTIEST SUPERHEROES HAS VANISHED IN A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT, HAVING MADE THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE FOR THE LOVE AND SAFETY OF HER FRIENDS. HER NAME WAS TARA MARKOV A.K.A. TERRA, A PRINCESS, A TRUE HERO, AND A BRAVE... TEEN... TITAN.

* * *

When the smoke cleared Terra's power had ultimately done the trick. But with a heavy price. Terra was now a stone statue frozen in time for all eternity.

Shanan, Lincoln and Janeen saw the statue and Shanan was overtaken with grief.

Janeen: Are you sensing what I'm sensing Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes. Terra's energy signal has completely disappeared. She's gone.

She walked up to the statue and broke down crying.

Shanan: (Crying hard) It's all my fault! It's all my fault!

She punched the ground and cracked it.

Lincoln: Shanan, no it's not.

Shanan: I should've stopped it! (Crying) I should've stopped her from doing this! TERRA! WHY!? WHY!?

Janeen came and comforted her.

Janeen: I'm so sorry Shanan.

Shanan's sadness quickly turned into extreme hatred and rage. She got up and flared up her power.

Shanan: SLADE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR ANY OF YOUR CRIMES SLADE! AS LONG AS I HAVE MY FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES BY MY SIDE, I... WILL... HAVE... MY... REVENGE!

Shanan had sworn to get Vengeance on Slade Wilson and she will make sure that he pays for everything he has done. He will pay far beyond the Ultimate Price for everything he has done. Not just to the Teen Titans, but to Terra and to the world.

The Teen Titan's came into the Simulator. It was time for the next exercise.

Shanan: We have time for 5 more exercises.

Robin: This is gonna be good.

Lincoln: By the way Tara, how did you manage to get out of the statue?

Tara: It was Beast Boy that did it. He kissed me on the lips and released me from it. He resurrected me.

Janeen: Wow! That's amazing. It's the difference a kiss can make between life and death.

Tara: That's right Janeen.

Beast Boy: That's a very powerful saying.

Robin: And very philosophical too.

Argent: I agree.

Shanan: Lets get started.

* * *

The 2nd exercise activated and they all found themselves in the middle of a factory.

Beast Boy: Ah. Home sweet home.

Raven: Too bad Trigon and Slade are going to try and destroy everything again.

Shanan sensed an all too familiar presence. She saw SLADE WILSON back from the dead.

Slade: Its been a long time hasn't it Titans. A month? A year? A millennium?

Cyborg: (Shocked) How? How did you survive?

Beast Boy: Terra took you down. WAY DOWN!

Slade: Terra. This is an unexpected surprise. The last time I checked, you were still a statue.

Tara: You can't keep a good Titan down, Slade!

Slade: You did so well as my Apprentice. But you can still willingly come back to my side.

Tara: Why? So I can let you and Trigon burn the entire world? I don't think so!

Shanan: SLADE! You will pay for everything you've done! I will have my revenge!

Slade then suddenly had a glowing red S emblazoned on his forehead.

Slade: We shall see. But's it not you I want.

He fired a massive blast of fire and it went towards Raven. Shanan teleported Raven away.

Lincoln: How did he do that!?

Shanan: His power is unreal! This is not the same Slade that Tara killed. Lets dance Slade!

Shanan went Super Angel 10,000 Nature Fairy and she teleported and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She punched him and sent him crashing into the wall of the factory. He got up and Yuko suddenly appeared.

Yuko: Let me face him for a few Shanan.

Shanan: I wanted to have you face him first Yuko. Fight fire with fire.

Yuko: That's right.

Shanan: Be careful. Raven we have to get you away from him.

Raven: Right. I know why he's here.

Shanan: Same here.

Yuko went Super Angel 2 and fired a huge blast of fire at him and it exploded when it hit him.

KRABOOOMMM!

When the smoke cleared Slade had a nasty burn on his chest. He regenerated.

Yuko: You want to get to Raven, you'll have to go through me!

Slade: Then I shall. The Portal Must be Opened!

Yuko: Not on my watch it won't!

Yuko grabbed a pole and caused fire to cover it without it being melted. Slade did the same.

Yuko: Lesson here Slade. Never play with fire.

They engaged in a violent clash of the Inferno. Sparks, flames and embers were flying everywhere. Igniting everything and turning the whole area into a massive raging inferno. During the fight Shanan, Lincoln, Janeen and the Titan's ran from the scene and they watched as the whole factory exploded into a massive and raging inferno.

Yuko absorbed all the fire and she went at him and kneed him in the face and kicked him in the chest and punched him in the stomach. She then fired an enormous blast of fire at him. It hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Slade arose from the flames and he was badly mangled up. He cracked all his bones back together. Yuko fired numerous fireballs at him and they hit him all over. Slade then fired a stream of fire and it became raven talons and Yuko dodged them and fired an enormous blast of fire and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The fire was intense. Slade came out of the flames and he was badly mutilated and burned. His hands were now skeletal hands, his clothes were torn up, shredded and torched and his face mask was cracked and it fell off. He was really an immortal infernal living skeleton and over his right eye socket was a slash mark scar and his right eye was gone. This indicated that someone slashed out his eye in a fight somehow. Yuko was horrified at what she was seeing.

Yuko: What the heck are you!?

Slade: When Terra killed me I was saved from death by Trigon and he made me a deal I couldn't refuse. In exchange for my services to him, if I could help him open the portal that would bring him to Earth, he would give me my life back. He granted me these fire powers, immortality and the ability to control his armies.

Yuko: So you sold your soul to the Devil in a sense.

Slade: If you can call it that.

Yuko: I think you thought wrong.

She then dashed and grabbed Slade and flared up her fire aura and stripped him of his powers and made them her own. The Mark of Scath was now emblazoned on her forehead over the Fire Snake Symbol and her fire powers were enhanced beyond all known parameters.

Yuko: Wow! What power! I feel stronger than ever before.

Shanan, Lincoln, Janeen and the Titans came back and they saw that Yuko had beaten Slade.

Yuko: It's all right guys. Slade is beaten. He's been stripped of his powers and is now an immortal powerless husk cursed to forever wander the Earth.

They were shocked that she was able to accomplish such a feat.

Shanan: Wow! I can't believe you beat Slade! You really destroyed him!

Robin: That's really impressive.

Argent: I'll say. Great job Yuko.

Yuko: Thanks guys.

But Slade was not finished yet. He may be dead, but he was still standing.

Slade: I may be powerless but I'm not going down without a fight.

Shanan: We shall see.

Robin: One shall stand. One shall fall.

Slade: Why throw away your life so recklessly?

Robin: That's a question you should ask yourself, Slade.

Slade: No! I'll crush you with my bare hands!

Lincoln: Come and try it.

Lincoln went Super Angel 3 and they all charged at him. Shanan punched him in the face with devastating force and Robin beat him several times with his staff at a blazing speed. Starfire fired numerous star bolts and laser vision eyes. Blackfire did the same. Beast Boy became a tyrannosaurus and grabbed him in his mouth and shook him around and threw him.

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

She fired a blast of dark energy at him and burned him. Cyborg blasted him with a sonic blast. Argent fired energy blasts at Slade and blew him all over the place. Lincoln and Janeen fired lightning blasts at Slade and electrocuted him badly. Bumblebee fired laser blasts at him from her B Blasters while flying at incredible speed. Jinx fired purple energy blades at him and burned and slashed him. Slade fell to the ground and Kid Flash ran at a blazing speed and punched him all over the place.

Argent: Raven lets use our combo on him.

Raven: You got it Argent.

Raven fired a blast of dark energy and Argent fired red energy.

Argent and Raven: MURDER OF CROWS OF DARKNESS!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive murder of glowing crows and they bombarded Slade and hit him everywhere.

Shanan: Now to finish you off once and for all Slade.

Slade: I never knew you Titans were so powerful now!

Cyborg: Sorry, Slade. But we got rid of you a long time ago. You're history!

Shanan: (Cups hands to side) This time you will forever burn in Hell! KAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shanan fired a Kamehameha Wave at Slade.

Slade: This can't be happening to me!

The blast enveloped him and completely obliterated him in an instant. The blast went up into space and vanished.

Shanan: It's over guys. Slade's energy signal has disappeared. But the fight's not over yet. We have time for 4 more exercises. We're gonna fight Trigon next.

Raven: Trigon is my father and he's all powerful.

Shanan: I know. He tried to destroy the entire universe before. Lets do it.

* * *

The Simulator changed and the world was now a Hellish Nightmare. The skies were red and clouded up with storm clouds, lightning struck all over, all the buildings were destroyed and the seas were now lava. The people all over the world were now turned to stone.

Shanan, Yuko, Lincoln, Janeen and the Titans looked around.

Shanan: My gosh. The whole world has gone to Hell.

THUNDERCLAP!

Bumblebee: The whole planet is now a cataclysmic hellish nightmare.

Starfire: This is the work of Trigon. He turned the whole world into a nightmare.

Lincoln: So this is what happened when Trigon was unleashed onto the world.

Janeen: This is a nightmare.

Robin: Trigon was one of the most powerful villains we had ever faced in our dimension.

Starfire: Yes. He is the most dangerous villain of them all.

Shanan: He's the ultimate personification of evil in its purest form. Lets find him and destroy him for good.

They walked around the city and it was like something out of a post-apocalyptic zombie movie.

Kid Flash: This place is a nightmare.

Shanan: Yeah. (Sees something) Wait! Look!

They saw Trigon sitting in the Titans Tower like a chair.

Shanan: There he is. In all of his Malevolent Glory.

Robin: That's him.

Starfire: He was very strong the first time we fought him.

Shanan: I believe it. I'll start us off. (Cups hands to side) 10X KAAA! MEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shanan fired a red Kamehameha Wave and Trigon never even saw it coming as it hit him in the chest and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

He screamed and rolled in the sea of lava.

THUNDERCLAP!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it hit Trigon in the arm and burned him bad. Yuko fired a massive blast if fire at him and burned him badly. She called forth Trigon's minions and they went at Trigon and burned his legs. Trigon's armies now serve her.

Janeen fired a blast of lightning and it hit Trigon in the eyes. He screamed in pain and he saw us.

Trigon: **So you wretched vermin have decided to challenge me in my world. (Laughs Malevolently) How amusing. I'm impressed that you were able to do this much damage.**

Shanan: We aim to please Trigon. You will pay for everything that you've done all over the universe.

Shanan fired numerous blasts of energy and burned him badly. Argent fired lots of energy blasts at him. Bumblebee flew around him and fired numerous blasts at him from her blasters.

Bumblebee: Lets use our combo Tara!

Tara: You got it!

Tara formed a huge barrage of razor sharp rock points and Bumblebee was in the middle of them.

Bumblebee and Tara: STING OF THE EARTH WASP!

They hit Trigon at a ferocious pace and wounded him badly. It was a ferocious and savage onslaught.

Raven looked at him with justification.

Trigon got up.

Trigon: **So my dear daughter has help. You are still no threat to me little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survived only because I allow it. WHAT HOPE COULD A MERE CHILD HAVE OF DEFEATING HER ALL POWERFUL FATHER!?**

Raven: You may have created me. But you were NEVER my father!

Raven fired a white energy blast at him and Yuko fired a blast of fire and burned him.

They all attacked him.

Raven: Fathers are kind!

She fired another blast and Starfire fired a star bolt blast.

Raven: Fathers protect you!

She fired another blast and Lincoln and Janeen fired a blast of lightning.

Raven: Fathers raise you!

She fired another blast and Bumblebee, Argent and Cyborg fired blasts at him.

Raven: I was protected by the Monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends!

Trigon was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Raven got a huge amount of energy from everyone.

Raven: They are my family! This is my home and you are not welcome here!

Shanan: And never will be!

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

A massive white raven appeared and enveloped Trigon and obliterated him in an instant. It swept over the world and everything was reverted back to normal.

Shanan: Raven that was...

Bumblebee: Unbelievable.

Raven: No it wasn't. You all believed. And someone did too.

She hugged Robin.

Tara: That was amazing.

Raven: Thanks Tara. I'm glad we're all okay.

Argent: Same here.

The evil spirits of Slade and Trigon appeared.

Nicole: (Offscreen) You two will never terrorize the world again!

They saw Nicole with the Book of Vile Darkness ready.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The spirits went into the book and they were gone forever.

Shanan: Perfect timing sis.

Nicole: Thanks Shanan. Trigon and Slade are two of my biggest targets on my hit list for the Book of Vile Darkness.

Shanan: I believe it. Lets go home.

They did and everyone in the control room cheered wildly for them.

Laney: You all were awesome!

Girl Jordan: You sure were. Slade and Trigon never stood a chance.

Yuko: No they didn't.

Suddenly Tara got sick to her stomach. She went to a trash can and hurled.

Shanan: Are you all right Tara?

Tara: I think so. Something has been bothering my stomach lately.

Shanan: Let me see here.

Shanan did a scan of her with her energy sensing powers and what she saw was joyful. She found out that Tara was pregnant with twins.

Shanan gasped in excitement.

Shanan: I don't believe it!

Lisa: If you are thinking exactly what I'm thinking too Shanan then you are correct. Tara is indeed pregnant.

Tara gasped in shock.

Tara: I'm pregnant!? How is that possible!?

Shanan: I was able to find out with my energy sensing powers. You're gonna have twins. They're developing right now as we speak. How long has this been going on for you Tara?

Tara: 6 weeks. I haven't noticed. Beast Boy I'm pregnant!

They jumped with joy and the other Titans were excited. Everyone else cheered wildly for them.

Carol: We're so excited for you both!

Luan: It's Baby love. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But seriously Tara congratulations.

Eddy: I agree. Way to go.

Paige: Tara I'm so happy for you.

She hugs her.

Tara: Thanks Paige. Thanks guys.

Mindy: You're welcome Tara.

Nico: We'll be counting down the days. What week is she on?

Shanan: My energy sensing powers say 8 weeks. So we have 29 more weeks to go. They don't reach peak maturity until week 37.

Laney: We'll also have to go to a doctor to find out more later on.

Robin: We sure will.

Shanan had something for Robin. It was Slade's burned and cracked mask.

Shanan: Here Robin.

Robin: Slade's Mask?

Shanan: Figured you would like it as a trophy. An artifact that reminds us and you of what Slade did to everyone.

Robin: Thanks Shanan.

Robin took the mask.

Shanan: We have time for 3 more adventures.

Yuko: I want to do one.

Shanan: All right. I have just the adventure for you.

Yuko: Okay.

She went into the Simulator and it activated.

* * *

Yuko found herself in the land of Camelot from the ancient Arthurian Legend.

Yuko: I'm in Camelot. I've known all the stories of Camelot since I was a little girl. But when Godzilla destroyed our planet I forgot all about it.

She walked around all of Camelot and it was a breathtaking landscape. She walked until she found the legendary sword of King Arthur, Excalibur!

Yuko: The mighty sword Excalibur. I remember according to the legend that only one that is worthy and pure of heart may pull the sword from the stone. And whoever does so will be king. I don't have my own sword yet. So here goes.

She went to the stone and stood ready. She grabbed the sword hilt and pulled and then she succeeded and pulled it out! Yuko gasped in sheer astonishment as the sword let out a magical hum.

Yuko: I... I did it!

Yuko felt the power of Excalibur flowing through her as if she was chosen by the sword itself to save everyone that she cares about.

A young girl appeared. It was Kayley.

Kayley: Who are you?

Yuko: I apologize. My name is Yuko Tani. And you are?

Kayley: I'm Kayley and I'm on a quest to become a knight for my kingdom.

Yuko: It's a pleasure to meet you. I came to Camelot to get a sword because I don't have one.

Kayley: Are you wanting to become a knight too?

Yuko: No. I'm already a powerful and great warrior but I don't have my own sword.

Kayley: I see. The evil dark knight Ruber destroyed the kingdom I came from and he wants to rule the world with the power of Excalibur.

Yuko: It's a good thing I got it before he could. Maybe we can take him down together.

Kayley: I would like that Yuko.

Yuko: All right. Also this may seem strange but I'm not from this time. I came here from the 21st century 1,500 years into the future.

Kayley: That's a long time from now. And you certainly are from the future. I can tell because of your clothes.

Yuko: I know. It's a long and complicated story.

Kayley: What year do you come from?

Yuko: 2018, 1,500 years into the future. I think. I don't know what year this is.

Kayley: It's the year 495. Lets go take down this Ruber.

Kayley: Okay. Lets go!

They went out to find Ruber. He was attacking a small village and he was ruthlessly destroying everything and killing everyone. Ruber was a strong muscular evil knight with red hair and red armor and he had fangs. Indicating that he was a murderous monster hellbent on destroying the world. He was savagely killing everyone.

Yuko: So that's Ruber.

Kayley: Yes. He's a ruthless knight and he killed everyone in my kingdom and killed my family because he wanted Excalibur.

Yuko: That monster!

They went down and confronted him.

Yuko had Excalibur ready for him.

Yuko: Ruber!

Ruber: So you have the sword I've been after all these years!

Yuko: You want Excalibur then come and get it!

Ruber ran at her and Yuko kicked him in the face and slashed his eyes. He screamed in pain as he was blinded.

Yuko fired a fireball at him and it set him on fire and he was screaming in agony as he was flailing around in pain trying to put out the flames.

Yuko: You will pay for everything you've done Ruber.

She covered the blade of Excalibur in flames and slashed his whole head off. Killing him instantly.

Yuko: Go to Hell, Ruber and stay there!

Ruber's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and he will never terrorize any of the European Dark Ages again.

The simulation ended and Yuko came out and they cheered wildly for her. Yuko went 1,523 into the past and she prevailed.

Shanan: That was awesome!

Yuko: Thanks Shanan. I loved reading all about the books about Camelot and the Arthurian Legend. It was all awesome until Godzilla destroyed our planet.

Lincoln: That's all right Yuko. But you got to be a part of the legend.

Laney: And you have your own sword to boot.

Yuko: That's true.

Shanan: We have time for 2 more adventures. Lets have Mindy, Ben, Venom and William go in.

Mindy: You bet Shanan.

Venom and William came in.

Venom: **We got your call Shanan.**

Ben: Always ready for some action.

Shanan: Great. You, Venom, William and Mindy are going into the Simulator for an awesome adventure.

Mindy: I have a feeling it's gonna be good.

They went into the Simulator and it activated.

* * *

Mindy, Venom, Ben and William found themselves in Las Vegas, Nevada. One of the biggest gambling capitals in the country and the world.

Mindy: Las Vegas, Nevada. I've always wanted to come here with my family.

Venom: **Las Vegas is a great place to gamble and the food is really good too. But it gets blazing hot here during the Summer and perfect during the Fall, Winter and Early Spring. We came here long ago and killed a bunch of criminals here.**

William: It's also got a lot of crime here.

Mindy: That's what Nico told me.

Ben: This place is awesome though.

Mindy: I know. I have a strong feeling I know why we came here. We came to kill M. Bison's right hand man Balrog.

Venom: **We have a feeling you're right. Balrog from what we remember is really tough.**

Mindy: He is. I know all of his moves and he's just as bad as his boss. I sense him. He's this way.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Lincoln: So that's Las Vegas, Nevada.

Shanan: That's right Lincoln. It's one of the great gambling capitals of the world. But the food is magnificent.

Laney: It sure sounds like it.

Shanan: It is. Everything they make there is all from scratch and it's like mana from Heaven.

Lana: I bet I could win at all the machines there.

Laney: You probably could Lana. But Mesa City was a one time shot.

Lana: Mm. True.

Shanan: Lori would love it though. Las Vegas has some of the best golf courses in the city.

Carol: I'm sure she would. She is a great golfer.

Lincoln: She is. Didn't you win a tournament Carol?

Carol: I sure did Lincoln. But that was a long time ago when we were in our Junior Years. It was the first ever golf tournament I've won.

Girl Jordan: Wow.

Lana: So who is this Balrog guy?

Lincoln: He's a disgraced boxer and he's also M. Bison's right hand man and chief enforcer for Shadaloo.

Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter who fought his way from the bottom up since he could learn to brawl. Due to his somewhat cutthroat and ruthless nature gained on the streets, however, he was banned from boxing in his later career for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt). Though he enjoyed great fame, especially in his residence of Las Vegas, he adored the money more than his glory, so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer.

Linka: This guy must be really tough.

Lisa: If he is that strong then "Tough" is considered an understatement.

Robin: True. But Mindy is a tough girl and she knows all the moves of everyone in Street Fighter.

Connor: That's right. Mindy is a strong and tough girl. One time when I was being bullied in school she rushed in and pounded their faces in and warned that if they pick on me again she would show them no mercy.

Luan: She is a strong girl that can deliver a powerful Punch. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously she is a strong fighter.

They laughed.

Shanan: (Laughs) That's a good one and that is true. Lets see how she fights.

* * *

She lead them all the way to the Luxor Hotel, The pyramid-shaped hotel. The hotel was a breathtaking marvel in architecture.

Venom: **The Luxor Hotel.**

Mindy: It's amazing. The design of the building is incredible.

William: It sure is.

Ben: I've always loved the pyramids. Luxor is a beautiful hotel.

They heard sounds of fighting and they saw Balrog fighting a man and he beat him up REALLY bad with sheer ruthlessness. The people of the hotel are terrified of him.

Venom: **Ooh. So that's Balrog. He sure beat the snot out of that guy.**

William: He's got everyone so scared of him.

Mindy: He sure does. I'll face him and you guys can deliver the final blow.

William: Be careful Mindy.

Mindy went into the arena.

Balrog: So you want to fight me little girl?

Mindy: Fight you? No. I want to kill you.

Balrog laughed at this in amusement.

Mindy: (In her head) That's right laugh it up.

She jut her fists forward and fired a blast of energy at him from them.

Mindy: TIGER SHOT!

The blast hit him and sent him crashing into a table. He got up and was enraged.

Balrog: This is it! The fight of the century! You ready to get schooled, heroes? Where do you wanna start? How about "Getting Your Butts Kicked 101"?

Mindy made the hand motion for Bring it.

Balrog: You little brat!

He charged at her and she dealt him an uppercut.

Mindy: SHORYUKEN!

It was followed by a Hadouken.

Mindy: HADOUKEN!

The blast hit him and sent him flying and he crashed into another table.

Venom: **Mindy REALLY can fight.**

William: She sure can. Want some popcorn Venom?

Venom: **No thanks. Where'd you get the popcorn?**

William pointed to a popcorn stand and the vendor was giving it for free.

Venom: **That's convenient.**

Ben became Rath.

Ben: RATH!

Mindy: Get him Rath.

Rath: With pleasure. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BALROG! I'M GOING TO PULVERIZE YOU INTO DUST UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!

Rath pulverized him really good. He punched and slashed him good.

He got up and charged again and Mindy hit him numerous times with a lightning fast kick.

Mindy: LIGHTNING KICK!

The kicks were really strong and he spit out some of his teeth and some blood. He was so roughed up and he was barely standing up.

Mindy: Venom, William, he's all yours.

Venom: You got it Mindy.

They went into the fight.

Venom: **Lets use a combo to finish him off.**

William: You got it Venom.

Venom fired a black web and William fired ice from his blaster.

Venom and William: WEB OF ICICLES!

The web became a spiderweb made of ice and it had razor sharp icicles all over it. It skewered Balrog and wrapped around him and pinned him to the wall. He died in seconds. Venom then ate his entire head off.

Mindy: (Claps hands) That's that.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: Yep.

Everyone cheered for her. They were happy that Balrog will never terrorize the city or anywhere else again. Balrog's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

They left the simulator and everyone in the control room cheered wildly for them.

Nico: Way to go sis!

Mindy: Thanks big bro.

Venom: **Balrog sure deserved it.**

William: Yep.

Ben: He had it coming.

Shanan: It was an awesome performance. Mindy's training is paying off. We have time for one more adventure. Me, Lincoln and Paige are gonna do an Evil Sasuke destroying scene.

Lincoln: Awesome!

Paige: This is gonna be so much fun Linky.

Lincoln: You know it Paige.

Shanan: Lets do it and send another evil Sasuke into Hell.

Lana: Is there a special place in Hell for them?

Shanan: There is Lana. I'll show you all when the exercise is done.

Leni: Okay.

Shanan: Lets head in.

They went into the simulator and it activated.

* * *

Shanan, Lincoln and Paige found themselves in the Hidden Leaf. It was on the day of the fight on the hospital roof with Naruto and Sasuke.

Shanan: Okay. I'll fight Sasuke first and get him roughed up. Then when the time comes you two will fight him next.

Lincoln: Okay Shanan.

Shanan: I got a special task for you Lincoln. You and Sakura will go into Naruto's mind and prove that Sakura is being a pawn in a diabolical plot.

Lincoln: I won't let you down Shanan.

Shanan: I know you won't. Lets go.

They went up to the roof and saw Naruto and Sasuke ready to fight.

Shanan: Naruto let me face him.

Naruto saw Shanan.

Naruto: Who are you?

Shanan: My name is Shanan Abigail Knudson. Let me face Sasuke. My friend Lincoln wants to talk to you and Sakura.

Naruto: All right.

Sasuke: Naruto's not going any...

Shanan fired an energy laser and it hit by his feet and blew him into the fence of the roof.

Shanan: You have a nice talk.

Naruto went to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sorry Naruto. I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my fiancé Paige.

Paige: Pleasure to meet you.

Naruto: Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Haruno.

Lincoln: Pleasure. Naruto, Sakura the reason Shanan told me to talk to you is because I have some important information to tell you two. But not out here in the open. Lets go into Naruto's mind so we can talk.

Naruto: How are we gonna do that?

Lincoln: We meditate.

They meditated and Lincoln's aura and Sakura joined him and they went into Naruto's mind.

* * *

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Inside Naruto's mindscape Lincoln and Sakura were wandering through a huge sewer.

Sakura: Where are we?

Lincoln: This is Naruto's mind. It's a sewer because of his background. I'll reveal everything along the way.

They walked down the sewers.

Lincoln: The reason Naruto's mind is like this is because of his dark past and background. Naruto's life has always been one of pain and misery.

Sakura: Why's that?

Lincoln: You know about the 9-Tails Attack on The Leaf?

Sakura: Yes. The 4th Hokage killed it. Iruka taught us that.

Lincoln: That was all a lie to cover up the real truth. On October 10th, the 4th Hokage fought the 9-Tails, but he couldn't kill it. He couldn't kill the beast because it's a creature made entirely out of pure chakra. So the only available option he had was to seal it. He sealed the beast into Naruto when he was born that night at the cost of his own life. Because of that he was made the 9-Tails Jinchuriki. He and the 9-Tailed Fox are two separate beings and Naruto is not a demon as most of the village was lead to believe.

Sakura was shocked. She knew that Naruto was having a terrible life, but she never knew it was THAT bad.

Sakura: Naruto.

Lincoln: I'll reveal everything in time. We're here.

They arrived in a big room and in it was a huge cage with a tag on it with the kanji for Seal written on it.

Lincoln: This is it.

They saw Naruto in front of the cage.

Lincoln: Naruto!

Naruto: Lincoln, Sakura. Glad you're both here.

Lincoln: I know. 9-Tails I know you're in there.

It opened its eyes and they were red and slited.

9-Tails: (Demonic Voice) **And who might you be child?**

Lincoln: My name's Lincoln Loud and I'm here to tell Naruto and Sakura and you the truth about what went down on the night he was born. I apologize for the both of us coming here but Naruto has a right to know.

9-Tails: **I understand. He has a right to know the truth.**

Lincoln: Okay. Now Naruto what I'm about to tell you and Sakura is a very powerful secret.

Naruto: Okay.

Lincoln: Your mother and father were two very powerful shinobi and they made quite a name for themselves during the 3rd Great War. Because of that they made a tremendous number of enemies back then. The reason your heritage was hidden was because of their enemies and they feared that if they had a child their enemies would come after them and try to kidnap or kill that child to get revenge. Your mother and father single-handedly annihilated the entirety of The Hidden Rock's forces.

Sakura: I've read a lot about that. That was the biggest feat the 4th Hokage did back then.

Lincoln: That's right. This is what earned him the moniker the Leaf's Yellow Flash because of his prominent usage of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. But here's the rough part. Naruto, your mother was pregnant with you and believe it or not she was the Jinchuriki of the 9-Tails before you.

Naruto was shocked.

Naruto: So my mother was the 9-Tails Jinchuriki before me?

Lincoln: That's right.

9-Tails: **It's true Naruto. Your mother was indeed my previous host and she treated me like a huge part of her family.**

Lincoln: That's right. When she found out that she was pregnant with you, your mother and father were over the stars with happiness. They were so overjoyed that they were going to be a family. But there's a major problem with a female Jinchuriki. A female Jinchuriki's pregnancy last 10 months and when a female Jinchuriki is pregnant the chakra used to maintain the seal is divided between the baby and the seal. This weakens it to a point where the beast can break free. So a Seal Master must be present when they deliver the child. On the night of Naruto's birth someone used this to his advantage. When Naruto was born, a man dressed in a black cloak wearing an orange spiral mask with a single eyehole over his face swooped in and held you hostage in order to get your father away from your mother so he can rip the 9-Tails out of her. That's when Tragedy struck for the village. The 9-Tails was unleashed into the village and the Masked Man put the beast under his control.

9-Tails: **He's right Naruto. Because of that Masked Man, I was forced to attack the village against my will. That masked man was an Uchiha and he was controlling me.**

Naruto and Sakura gasped in horror.

Naruto: So a member of Sasuke's clan forced the 9-Tails to attack the village?

Lincoln: Yes. The beast went on a terrible rampage that destroyed most of the village and killed 1,200 people in one fell swoop. The 4th Hokage got the 9-Tails away from the village and he knew that there was only one last resort left: Seal the beast into you. He and your mother sealed the 9-Tails into you at the cost of their own lives. Their final wish was for you to be seen as a hero for keeping the beast at bay. But that was another cover up. The reason your parents chose you to be the next 9-Tails Jinchuriki was because they couldn't choose anyone else to carry this burden. So they chose their own son.

Naruto: Their own son? (Gasps in realization) You!? YOU MEAN I'M...

Lincoln: Yes Naruto. Your fathers name was Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage and the Leaf's Yellow Flash and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Leaf's Crimson Tide.

Sakura gasped in sheer horror she never knew that Naruto was the son of the village savior and that he was related to him in any way.

Lincoln: Now before you jump to conclusions Naruto there's more to the story. They did die that night, yes. But their real last wish was for your Jinchuriki Status to be kept as a huge secret so you wouldn't have to endure the same treatment that all Jinchuriki are subjected to. But the Leaf Council was against this and they wanted you to be viewed as a hero for it. However there were those that wanted you to be used as a weapon for their own selfish purposes. That's when your life became a living nightmare. Over the course of 13 years, Naruto's life has been Hell on Earth. Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3 and was forced to live on the streets. The reason for this is because those dumb buttfaces on the council fabricated numerous lies about Naruto being the "9-Tails reborn in Human Skin." They leaked Naruto's Jinchuriki status to the public and spread those lies and rumors which turned him into a plague upon the village.

9-Tails: **Those fools!**

Lincoln: I agree. Their corruption is the reason why Naruto never had a happy childhood or a normal life to begin with at all. Naruto had to eat scraps out of the garbage. The 3rd Hokage did his best to help him but it was usually never enough. Naruto was given his own apartment and some money to help him. Naruto was hated more than anyone in the village. They would look at him with these ugly glares filled with extreme hatred, talk behind his back, call him horrible names and say terrible things to him like "Die 9-Tails Brat" or "Go to Hell", or "I will kill you", you get the idea. They would also deny him service at restaurants and shops, overcharge him on expired food, and even throw stuff at him like rocks and all kinds of junk. But the worst part of it came on his birthday, the Anniversary of The 9-Tails Attack and the 9-Tails Festival. Those doo-doo brains would form angry mobs and some of the genin, chunin, jonin and even the ANBU would join in. They would savagely beat up Naruto so bad that it was awful. Naruto has been in the hospital more times than anyone else can even count. But there were also numerous assassination attempts on his life. Someone in the shadows would hire ninja to try and kill him. They were mostly from the Uchiha Clan and they were also enemy ninjas from other villages. Naruto has been through a nightmare unlike any other because of something he had no control over. His life would make Hell look like a beautiful field of flowers in comparison. He was nearly killed because of those stupid morons fear, hatred, ignorance and stupidity.

Sakura then broke down crying and she was horrified that this all happened to him.

Sakura: (Crying Hard) Naruto! I'm so sorry!

They hugged. Sakura was crying hard.

9-Tails: **It's all true Naruto. Everything Lincoln said is all true. The Uchiha and the Council's corruption nearly destroyed both of us.**

Naruto: Those people are the true evil. At least I know now that my parents loved me and that grandpa was doing his best to protect me. Lincoln thank you for helping me.

Lincoln: You're welcome Naruto. Also Sakura everything you know about Sasuke was a lie as well. Naruto has done more for you than you could know. Naruto is the one that saved you from those bullies back when you were younger, he saved you from Gaara's rampage during the Chunin Exams and saved you from drowning in the Land of Tea. Sasuke just stood by and watched as he was either hurt or watching you get hurt for his own sick pleasure. All Sasuke wants is power and his only goal in life is to kill his older brother Itachi because he killed the Uchiha in one night. He wants power so badly and he doesn't care who to step on or kill to get what he wants. He wants things done easy.

9-Tails: **It's true child. That Uchiha is pure evil like his ancestors were back in the old days.**

Sakura was shocked. Everything she knew about Sasuke was an absolute lie. She then realized that her own mother poisoned her mind with lies about Sasuke so that she can marry him and get his money and power and she tried to kill her own flesh and blood to satisfy her own greed and selfishness.

Sakura: That wretched woman! She will pay for this. I will make sure that my mother. No. Rose pays for this.

9-Tails: **The only exception in the Uchiha was Kushina's best friend Mikoto. She loved him like she did before the Uchiha was killed by one of their own.**

Naruto: I could've had a mother to begin with.

Lincoln: Blame Sasuke's father for that. He pulled Mikoto into the path of Itachi's blade and killed her with him. Fugaku was pure evil like the rest of the Uchiha. Lets get out of here.

They left his mindscape.

* * *

Back on the roof Naruto, Lincoln and Sakura woke up.

Naruto: How long were we in there?

Shanan: About 30 seconds.

Naruto: It feels like over 2 hours.

Sakura: I guess mindscape time travels faster than on the physical plane.

Shanan: It's confusing isn't it?

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke with incredible hate and rage.

Sasuke: Why are you looking at me like that?

Naruto: It was because of your clan that I lost my whole family!

Sakura: The Uchiha Clan ruined Naruto's life and they were the true instigators behind the 9-Tails attack on the village! Your clan nearly killed me and Naruto! I will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Naruto: Your clan took everything from me! I could've had a mother, but your stupid father got in the way and killed her. And now I will make sure that there are no more Uchiha! EVER!

Shanan: We both will. Sasuke Uchiha you and your clan will pay for everything.

Shanan flared up her aura and dashed. She kicked him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing through the fence of the roof and he went flying and crashed through the face of the 3rd Hokage on the Hokage Mountain and crashed into a wall in a cave.

Sasuke was holding his face in pain and he was lying on the ground screaming.

Shanan teleported to Sasuke.

Shanan: (In her head) I think I'll screw around with his mind. (Out loud) Just look at you. Lying on the ground after one little punch. You're pathetic.

Sasuke got up and he tried to punch and kick Shanan at a ferocious level. But she was dodging all of his attacks like they were nothing. She was blocking some of his attacks with her hand and leg.

Shanan: If this is all you're made of it's absolutely pathetic.

Sasuke: (As he was attacking) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Shanan kneed Sasuke in the stomach and punched him in the nose and she broke it. Sasuke held his nose in pain.

Shanan: And to think that you Uchiha are called the elites of the world. You are nothing but a joke and an outcast from humanity.

Sasuke: I'll show you!

He jumped away and fired a Fire Style: Fireball at her and to his shock Shanan deflected it away and it hit the cave wall.

Shanan: That was really pathetic. No wonder Itachi was able to kill all of your clan in one fell swoop.

Sasuke was already panting from exhaustion.

Shanan: It's too bad. But the comfort you've always felt at being called the strongest of a clan of elites will come to an end today. No more will the name Uchiha mean anything but failure. (Laughs)

Sasuke was enraged.

Sasuke: I'LL SHOW YOU FAILURE!

He went through hand signs and used Chidori. He charged at Shanan. She fired a powerful shockwave blast and blew him into the cave wall and he crashed into it.

Shanan: You're just a waste of my time.

She walked away and Sasuke saw this as the biggest blow to his pride.

Sasuke: Get back here and fight me!

Shanan: How's this for my answer? (Snaps fingers)

A massive explosion was heard.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Sasuke: What was that!?

Shanan teleported away and Sasuke came to the edge of the hole and what he saw next really got his blood boiling. He saw the entirety of the Uchiha District completely engulfed in a raging inferno burning out of control. In the smoke there was a threatening message to Sasuke in kanji.

あなたの痛みは唯一始まったばかりです。私は仕事を終えるために戻ってくるだろうし、この次の戦いはあなたの最後になります。地獄に行ってください。

愛シャカン

(Translation: Your pain has only begun Uchiha. I will be back to finish the job and this next fight will be your last. Go to Hell.

Love Shanan.)

Sasuke read the message and he was enraged! Shanan took everything from him and now she is gonna pay for it. But the ANBU came and he was arrested. Lady Tsunade called a meeting and it was to disband the Civilian Council and arrest the elders. Plus it was to determine whether Sasuke was loyal to the village or not. The simulator fast-forwarded to when a team was assembled to go bring Sasuke back to the village so he can face the chopping block. Shanan, Lincoln, Paige, Naruto and Sakura were heading out. They arrived at the Final Valley and they saw Sasuke standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Shanan: There he is!

They landed.

Shanan: Are you running away you little coward?

Sasuke turned and saw them. Sasuke had black flame marks on the left side of his face and his left eye was different. His left eye was yellow with a black sclera.

Lincoln: (In his head) He must've gotten help with the Curse Mark.

Sasuke: So you all arrived. Perfect.

Naruto: I had a feeling you would be here Sasuke.

Shanan: I also know that you're planning to go to Orochimaru so you can get the power needed to kill your brother.

Sasuke: That's right. But before I go I have a little score to settle with you all. You took everything from me! Now I will kill ALL OF YOU!

Shanan: I think not. Lincoln and Paige, go get him.

Lincoln: With pleasure.

They faced him.

Sasuke: So you two will be the first to die?

Lincoln: You're the one that's going to die!

Lincoln went Super Angel 3 and Paige flared up her fire aura.

Lincoln dashed and kicked him in the face and fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him. He then kicked him in the back of the head and Sasuke went flying down to the lake and he skidded on the water. He fired a fireball at them and Paige fired a blast of fire at the fireball and they collided. But the fireball Sasuke fired was draining his Chakra too fast and Paige's fire overtook him and it exploded in his face.

Lincoln: Lets use our combo on him Paige!

Paige: You got it Linky!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Paige fired a blast of fire.

Lincoln and Paige: FLAMING GHIDORAH STRIKE!

The blasts combined and became a snake-like version of King Ghidorah. (Think of King Ghidorah from the third part of the Godzilla Anime Trilogy)

It flew down to Sasuke and he never saw it coming as it grabbed him in its maw and he was being bombarded with fire and lightning at an unprecedented level.

After what seemed like forever Sasuke was on the surface of the water and he was badly burned all over and his body was twitching with electricity.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it into Sasuke's back. Sasuke screamed in agony and Sakura punched him in the face and kicked him in the back of the head. Shanan swooped in and unsheathed her sword.

Shanan: You and your clan will never be welcome here!

She then skewered him right through his chest with her sword and it went all the way through his black heart and went all the way out through his back. He belched up a huge amount of blood and he only had seconds left to live.

Shanan: Remember this when you're in Hell Sasu-gay, (Censored) happens.

She pulled the sword out and he died in an instant.

Shanan fired an energy blast and vaporized him instantly.

Shanan: That's it for him.

Naruto: Good-bye Sasuke and burn in Hell.

Sakura: Never again.

Lincoln: I hope he finds suffering for all eternity enjoyable.

Paige: Yep.

Shanan: Yep.

The exercise ended and they left the simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Laney: That was awesome!

Lily: It sure was. He sure got what was coming to him.

Shanan: That's for sure. Anyway let me show you all where the Evil Sasuke's we killed are now.

She snapped her fingers and they were in Earth's Hell. It was actually an endless field of golden flowers and it had a pink tree in the distance. The sky however looked like water. (It's Dragonball Super's Hell that Frieza was in.)

Shanan: This is Hell.

Everyone else was skeptical.

Lana: This is Hell? It looks more like Heaven.

Shanan: That was my first reaction too. But this is Hell. If there's one thing all bad guys despise above all others it's things that are adorable, cuddly, beautiful and joyful like flowers, teddy bears, and things that cute little girls would like.

Lana: Oh.

Lisa: That does sound very plausible. Villains usually hate everything and this qualifies.

Eddy: This is a girly Hell.

Luan: It sure is beautiful though.

Lincoln: Yeah. It is.

Shanan: The evil Sasuke's are in that tree. (Points to a tree)

They went to the tree and it was a beautiful tree. They saw teddy bears, angels and fairies frolic and sing lots of songs. Hanging in the tree was a bunch of cocoons stuck together and in the cocoons they saw the faces of a bunch of evil Sasuke's we killed over the course of 2 years.

Shanan: Here they are.

They flew up to them and the Evil Sasuke's all saw Shanan and crew.

Shanan: Well well. How the mighty Uchiha Elites have fallen.

Lincoln counted them.

Lincoln: 1, 2, 3, 4... Whoa! We killed 12 of them!?

Lily: It would appear so.

Lynn: I find this to be a form of poetic justice. This is perfect for them because these Sasuke's are pure evil to the core.

Luan: And they sure got a Burial in A Garden. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

They all laughed at Luan's joke and at the Evil Sasuke's.

Shanan: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Lincoln: These dirt faces got what was coming to them.

Laney: They sure did.

Evil Sasuke 1: I will make sure that you all die a horrible death when we get out of here!

Evil Sasuke 2: You will pay!

Evil Sasuke 3: I'll kill all of you!

Then the Angels of Hell came. With them was a Gamble Bunny fairy and they were playing adorable songs and more. They were frolicking and having all kinds of fun and they loved torturing the Evil Sasuke's with love, flowers, songs and more.

They tortured them to the brink as Shanan and crew laughed at them.

They left and were back home.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was too funny. That was a great sense of poetic justice.

Luan: (Laughs) It sure was Eddy. It was Justifying. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

They laughed again.

Carol: That was a good one!

Leni: I don't get it.

Shanan: You'll figure it out Leni. (Watch beeps) Time for our next activity. Lets go sing songs.

They cheered.

* * *

In Luna's room they got ready.

Shanan: Okay who wants to go first?

Lynn: I do! I have a great song. But lets do it in my gym. We're gonna do a parkour game to my favorite sports song by Jock Jams, Are You All Ready For This.

Lincoln: Cool!

Shanan: All right. Lets do it.

They went to Lynn's gym wearing gym clothes and she set up a massive parkour obstacle course and it was a major death-defying one.

Shanan: Oh this is gonna be awesome!

Lana: Count me in!

Lynn: Lets rock!

The song began and they went onto the course and they were dodging many obstacles, bouncing off walls, weaving, crawling, jumping, and running through many obstacles, jumping through fiery hoops, climbing over pits of molten lava, walls, swinging on ropes and more.

They did this for 20 minutes and were sweating like pigs.

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Laney: It sure was. I don't think I've ever gotten that much exercise before.

Shanan: You're telling me. Anna likes to work out a lot because she's a sports master.

Anna came by. She was in her track clothes and dripping with sweat. She splashed herself with water.

Anna: Aaah. That's right sis. Great workout though.

Lily: You're telling me.

Shanan: Lets shower up before we do anything else.

Lincoln: Good idea.

They did so and went back to Luna's room.

Shanan: Okay. That was fun. Anyone got anymore songs?

Lincoln: I got one. It's Greensleeves.

Shanan: That's one of Natilee's favorites. It's a popular Celtic Ballad about the life of Henry VIII back in the 16th century.

Lana: That's an interesting song. I heard Natilee sing it and it was cool.

Lucy: I heard it too. It was an interesting one.

Paige: Go for it Lincoln.

The song began and the room turned into the interior of the famous Windsor Castle in England. Home of the Tudor's.

Lincoln: (Singing Divinely)

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity.

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

The song showed them the inside of Windsor Castle and it was breathtaking. It was loaded with 500 years worth of history. When the song was done they cheered wildly.

Lana: That was awesome big bro!

Lisa: Indeed. It was quite a magnificent performance.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Shanan: You're welcome.

Carol: I have a song. I'm gonna do Bláþráður by the Icelandic band Sigur Rós. This is something you don't know, but I can speak fluent Icelandic.

Linka: That is so cool Carol.

Shanan: I didn't know you were multi-lingual.

Carol: It's a talent. It took me 6 years to learn the whole Icelandic Language.

Laney: This I got to see.

Vince came in.

Vince: Hey guys.

Shanan: Oh hey Vince.

Vince: Sorry to come in like this, but I couldn't help but listen in. I want to hear this too.

Carol: Sure Vincey. The more the merrier.

Vince: Okay.

The song began and the room turned into the beauty of the landscape of Iceland and the northern lights graced the skies.

Carol: (Singing Divinely in Icelandic)

Ósýnileg hún læðist aftan að  
Óvarin er og ó undirbúin  
Ósýnileg hún skríður aftan að  
Óvarin er á fjallinu gengur

Ósýnileg hún stígur til jarðar  
Ósýnileg hún rífur innan frá

Ef hann sá  
Skrefunum fá  
Á hnefunum blám  
Og getur ekki talað  
Eða þorstanum svalað

Nú missum við hakan  
Og nedan kljúfum við klakan  
Og núna finnum við að aleinn á ný  
Og bresturs kom  
Og núna missum við takið  
Og núna dettum á bakið  
Á snærisendanum að þau höngum á bláþræði

Ósýnileg þau svífa ofaná  
Ósýnileg þau ylja við há  
Ósýnileg í snjóskafi-num  
Ósýnileg með lokuð augun

Éf hann sjá  
Skrifunum fá  
Nefunum blá  
Ég get ekki talað  
Eða þorstanum svalað

Hlustum við á þau  
Nedan klifum við á þau  
Núna finnum við að aleinn á ný  
Missum við takið  
Núna dettum af baki  
Á snærisendanum að þau höngum á bláþræði

Bláþræði  
Bláþræði  
Bláþræði  
Bláþræði  
Bláþræði

(Translation:

Invisible she lays behind

The defenses are also unprepared

Invisible she crawls behind

The storm is on the mountain

Invisible she lanes to the ground

Invisible she rips from within

If he saw

The steps get

On the fist blurred

And can not speak

Or the thirst cooled

Now we lose our chin

And below we split the cloak

And now we find ourselves alive again

And the beast came

And now we lose weight

And now it fell on the back

On the snowy end they are hiding on a blue thigh

Invisible they soar above

Invisible, they are overwhelming

Invisible in the snowman

Invisible with closed eyes

He see

The scriptures get

Nose blue

I can not speak

Or the thirst cooled

Listen to them

Below we climb them

Now we find ourselves alive again

Sorry, please

Now it's falling off the back

On the snowy end they are hiding on a blue thigh

the balance

the balance

the balance

the balance

the balance)

The beauty of Iceland was amazing. There were lots of volcanoes, glaciers, waterfalls, hotsprings, and the scenery was amazing.

* * *

Miles away at Aunt Ruth's house we heard Carol singing.

Me: Is that Carol singing?

Lori: It sure is and she literally has a magnificent voice.

Lola: What language is that she's singing?

Luna: I know that language dudes! That's Icelandic. She's singing a song from the Icelandic band Sigur Rós!

Ruth: I know that band. They are amazing Luna. Iceland is a beautiful place.

Lynn Sr.: We were there Ruth.

Ruth: Oh that's right. Albert told me.

Varie: Carol sure has a beautiful voice.

Rachel: She sure does. It's magical. I didn't know she could sing in Icelandic.

Lori: Me neither Rachel. I think this is a hidden talent.

Me: It might be.

Lynn Sr. saw Ruth's sixth toe and he went to the garbage can and hurled.

* * *

When the song ended they cheered wildly.

Shanan: That was awesome! Carol you sang that song really well.

Vince: That was amazing Carol! I didn't know you could sing so divinely.

Carol: It's a hidden talent.

Vince: It's not a hidden talent anymore.

They kissed.

Laney: I have a song for you all. It's Orinoco Flow by Enya.

Shanan: That's a great song. I love that song.

The song began and the room changed into the beauty of the jungles of Venezuela and they were in front of the tallest waterfall in the world: Angel Falls. At 3,212 feet high it is the tallest waterfall known in the world.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Let me sail, let me sail  
Let the orinoco flow  
Let me reach, let me beach  
On the shores of Tripoli  
Let me sail, let me sail  
Let me crash upon your shore  
Let me reach, let me beach  
Far beyond the Yellow Sea  
De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De

Sail away, sail away, sail away _[x4]_

From Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon  
From Fiji to Tiree and the Isles of Ebony  
From Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon  
From Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea

De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De, De  
Turn it up, Turn it up, Turn it up, up, Adieu, Ohhhh  
Turn it up, Turn it up, Turn it up, up, Adieu, Ohhhh  
Turn it up, Turn it up, Turn it up, up, Adieu, Ohhhh

Sail away, sail away, sail away _[x4]_

From the North to the South  
Ebudae into Khartoum  
From the deep sea of Clouds  
To the island of the moon  
Carry me on the waves  
To the lands I've never been  
Carry me on the waves  
To the lands I've never seen

We can sail, we can sail  
With the orinoco flow  
We can sail, we can sail...(Sail away, Sail away, Sail away)  
We can steer, we can near  
With Rob Dickins at the wheel  
We can sigh, say goodbye  
Ross and his dependency  
We can sail, we can sail...(Sail away, Sail away, Sail away)

As the song played it showed beautiful scenery of some of the most beautiful islands and places in the world. Including some of the most breathtaking vacation spots on the planet.

When the song ended they cheered wildly for her.

Lana: Lanes that was awesome!

Lily: It sure was.

Shanan: That was a great song. We have time for one more song before lunch.

Lucy: I have one. It's called Figlio Perduto by Sarah Brightman.

Shanan: Good choice. It means Lost Son.

Lucy: It's a sad song and it's perfect for expressing the sadness I feel in my heart.

Lincoln: Lucy you are always sad.

Lucy: Exactly.

The song played and it turned into a spooky dark forest with the light of the full moon providing the only light.

Lucy: (Singing Divinely)

Muri die vento  
Notte è scesa  
Padre e figlio sono insiem

Con un cavallo  
Vanno avanti  
In questa grande oscurità

Ma ad un tratto  
Il bimbo trema  
Dalla paura  
Freddo si fa

Padre oh padre  
Tu non hai visto  
Re degli elfi  
Eccolo la

Figlio perduto,  
Vuoi far un gioco?  
Gioia ti porto  
Vieni con me

Padre oh padre  
Hai già sentito  
Cosa mi dice  
E che vuol' far'?

Figlio perduto  
Se tu non vieni  
Io userò la forza che ho

Padre oh padre  
Re degli elfi  
Mi sta toccando  
Male mi fa

E il bambino,  
Con occhi chiusi  
Lui non si muove  
Perso è già

Figlio  
Figlio perduto  
Se tu non vieni  
Io userò la mia forza

Padre oh padre  
Re degli elfi  
Mi sta toccando  
Male mi fa

E il bambino,  
Con occhi chiusi  
Lui non si muove  
Perso è già

... perso è già

(Translation:

Walls of wind  
Night has fallen  
Father and son are together

With a horse  
They proceed  
Through this intense darkness

But suddenly  
The boy trembles  
With fear  
It gets cold

Father oh father  
Haven't you seen  
The king of the elfs  
There he is

Lost son  
Do you want to play?  
I bring you joy  
Come with me

Father oh father  
Did you hear  
What he said  
And what he will do?

Lost son  
If you don't come with me  
I will use the power that I have

Father oh father  
The king of the elfs  
Is touching me  
He hurts me

And the boy  
Eyes closed  
He doesn't move  
He's already lost

Son  
Lost son  
If you don't come with me  
I will use my power)

The forest was one of pure darkness and misery. When it was done they cheered wildly.

Lincoln: Lucy that was awesome!

Lynn: It sure was Luce.

Lucy: Thanks guys. But no amount of cheering can make me happy.

Shanan: Except for causing bad guys heads to roll.

Lucy: That's true.

Shanan: Time for lunch guys.

* * *

In the dining room they were deciding what to eat.

Shanan: Okay what sounds good for lunch?

Lily: Well how about Chili Dogs?

Everyone agreed.

Shanan: Chili dogs it is. You like them Coney Island Style?

Laney: Never had Coney Island.

Shanan: Coney Island Chili Dogs are the best. They are the most popular kind of chili dogs in the world.

Lisa: Correct. They are very succulent and delicious. (Drools)

Lana: Where's Coney Island?

Shanan: It's a very famous and popular amusement park over in New York and its got the best rides and the best food.

Lana: Sounds almost as fun as Dairyland.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Paige: Yeah.

Shanan got to work on cooking the meal and she cooked lots of wieners and got hot dog buns and a big pot of yummy chili. She put the hot dog in the bun and put the chili on it and some onions and cheese. She made a lot for everyone.

Shanan: Lets dig in guys.

They did so and ate all of it.

* * *

45 Minutes later they ate the dishes clean and they were burping and belching.

Shanan: Aah. That was delicious. (BELCH) Excuse me.

Laney: (Belch) Excuse me. Oh wow. That was so delicious. Coney Island hot dogs are delicious.

Lincoln: (BELCH) They sure are.

Carol: (BELCH) Excuse me.

Lila: That was tasty.

Lisa: Agreed. It was all quite satisfactory.

Lilly: Those hot dogs were delicious.

Paige: I'll say.

Shanan: (Watch beeps) Well it's time for our next activity. Griffin Humiliation.

Lana: Now you're talking!

Shanan: Lets get Lois to help us with this.

Lois came in.

Lois: You guys called?

Shanan: Perfect timing Lois. We're gonna head down to the heart of the city for another Griffin Humiliation session.

Lois: Count me in.

Meg: Me too.

Ed and Edd came.

Ed: Hi guys!

Edd: Greetings everyone.

Linka: Hey Double D.

Leni: Hey Ed.

Eddy: Hey guys. We were just gonna head on down to the city to humiliate the Griffin's some more.

Ed: Cool!

Edd: Count us in.

Shanan: Lets head down to the city guys.

They cheered and headed out. Most of the estate wanted to help too.

* * *

They were in the city square and got ready.

Peter: There's only a few of you?

Shanan: (Cracks Knuckles) Everyone else is over at Aunt Ruth's house. So it's just us. Welcome to Hell.

Ed: Oh oh oh! I got something to start us off!

Shanan: Go for it Ed.

Ed: Lana would you like to help me?

Lana: Sure big Ed.

They went up to Peter and pulled up his shirt.

Ed pulled out a metal flyswatter.

Lana: I got just the thing for this.

She spun her Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: FLYSWATTER MAGISWORD!

Lana: This is gonna be good.

Ed: PINK BELLY!

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!

Peter screamed in pain as he was being slapped in his belly all over and it bled in spots.

Lincoln: OOOHHH! That must've hurt!

Shanan: But it's fitting for him.

Lana: Hey Ed lets do this on Bad Lois.

They go up to her.

Lana: Hey, you want to hear the most annoying sound in the world? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They were laughing their heads off and rolling on the floor laughing hard.

Shanan: (Laughing Hysterically) Oh that was so funny!

Luan: (Laughing Hysterically) Oh I saw that scene on Dumb and Dumber and that was hilarious!

Eddy: (Laughing Hysterically) That was so funny! (Laughing) CALL A DOCTOR! THEY'RE KILLING ME!

Lynn: (Laughing) That is hilarious!

Lois: (Laughing) That was too funny!

Meg: (Laughs) That was funny!

Paige: (Laughs) That was hilarious!

The annoying sound drove Bad Lois to insanity. She was making all kinds of crazy faces while laughing like a psychotic nut.

Lila: I have something. Be right back.

Lila ran all the way to a local bait shop.

Bait shop owner: Oh Hello Lila.

Lila: Hello Mr. Johns.

She paid for a can of live worms.

Lana: What's with the worms sis? Are you still hungry?

Lila: Nope. These are for Peter.

Lana: Oh I get it.

Lana got up on Peter's head and held his mouth open. Lila then spread her wings and flew up to him and poured them all into his mouth.

Peter swallowed them and his stomach was churning.

Peter: Uh oh!

Lana: He's gonna blow!

Lila turned his head to Bad Lois and he projectile vomited all over her!

Peter: BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

He got vomit all over Bad Lois and she threw up too.

They were laughing at them.

Shanan: That was awesome!

Lana: Thanks Shanan. Nice one sis.

Lila: Thanks.

Gale: Me and Connor got something for Peter and Bad Lois too.

Shanan: Go for it Gale. We're glad you're no longer phobic of the Sun's light.

Gale: Thanks to all of you.

Gale went up to Peter and formed a black opaque cloud around his eyes. She did the same thing to Bad Lois.

Peter: I can't see!

Connor had a nasty surprise played out for Peter and Bad Lois. In front of them was rug covered in shards of broken glass sharp enough to cut limbs off.

The police guided them and they walked on the glass and they were getting cut all over their feet.

Shanan: Ouch! That's got to hurt!

Lynn: No kidding.

Connor: That's not the grand finale. Here it comes.

They got to a kiddie pool and it was filled with water that had voracious flesh-eating piranhas in it.

They stepped into the water and they piranhas shredded them. They were screaming in excruciating pain because of it.

Lucy: Wicked.

Lincoln: That is more of a form of torture but it's fitting for them.

Lily: It sure is bro.

Penny: That was cool.

Shanan: That was delicious.

Leni: That must've totes hurt.

Carol: Hurt is an understatement.

Vince: No kidding.

Sandman: Lets use our combo for this one Matt.

Clayface: You know it Flint.

Flint used his sand and it formed hands and grabbed Peter's pants and held them. Clayface fired a blast of mud and clay.

Sandman and Clayface: HERE'S MUD IN YOUR PANTS!

The clay flooded into Peter's pants and flooded him with it and he was oozing it all out of him like jelly.

They were laughing some more.

Shanan: I have something.

Shanan pressed a button on her watch and a portal opened and out came the Angry Birds.

Red: Hey Shanan.

Matilda: What's up?

Shanan: I brought you all here because we are humiliating those buttfaces right there.

Shanan explained what went down.

Red: We're on it.

The Angry Birds hit the Griffin's with everything they got and pulverized them and burned them bad.

Everyone laughed at them.

Ben: I got something I've been wanting to try.

Shanan: Go for it Ben.

Ben became Ghostfreak.

Ben: GHOSTFREAK!

He flew into Peter and possessed him and made him do all kinds of humiliating things. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the antics.

The humiliation went on for three hours and they went home.

* * *

After a long day they were watching TV, playing card and board games, reading books and looking at their tablets. At 8:00 PM Vanzilla 2.0 arrived and we came back in.

Me: What a day.

Lynn Sr.: Tell me about it.

Shanan: Hey guys.

Rita: Hey Shanan.

Me: How was everyone?

Shanan: It was awesome dad. We have an awesome time.

Lynn: We did 6 Simulator Adventures.

Carol: We sang some songs in Luna's room.

Sam S.L.: Which was an awesome time.

Lincoln: We had Chili Dogs for lunch.

Lisa: And lastly we went down to the city for another spree of Humiliation Shenanigans on the Griffin's.

Shanan: Then we waited for you all to come home.

Me: I'm glad you all had so much fun.

Tara: Oh guys I have some great news to tell you.

We revealed what Tara was gonna say.

Scene shifts to outside the Estate.

ALL: WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Lori: Are you serious Tara? You are literally pregnant!?

Luna: And with twins!?

Shanan: I sensed two more energy signals inside Tara and discovered that she was pregnant. Lisa confirmed it and we have 29 more weeks to go.

Lisa: That's correct. Tara is indeed pregnant with twins.

Lily: It's gonna be so awesome for her. She and Beast Boy are gonna be a family.

Beast Boy: Being a family has always been a major dream of mine ever since I became a Teen Titan.

Lynn Sr.: Well I'm happy for you both!

Rita: This is gonna be awesome!

Shanan: We're gonna have to go to the doctor later on to get a due date and find out the gender of the twins.

Me: Good idea.

Carol: We'll be counting down the days.

Vince: We sure will.

Jared: This babysitting adventure was fun for all of you and it was the most surprising one of all.

Shanan: It sure was big bro.

Lincoln: I'll say.

Raven: We had a really fun one.

Linka: We sure did.

It was an awesome one.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This Babysitting adventure was the best one of the all. I wanted to extend it a little bit and include more activities. I haven't done a babysitting or a humiliation in a while. So I figured why not combine the two together and kill two birds with one stone. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. He also gave me the idea for the Quest For Camelot simulation. That movie was awesome but it was a total box office bomb. It was awesome! It's a shame it wasn't a success. I saw Terra do the ultimate sacrifice on Teen Titans and that was a sad and hugely heroic part in that show back in 2004 and that was a gut-wrenching sight. She made the ultimate sacrifice to save the city from total destruction. I added the Dragonball Z Narrator to provide excitement. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Quest for Camelot is owned by Frederik Du Chau and Warner Bros. Studios.


	504. The Little Pink Dream Warrior

It starts at the estate. We were in Robin's room in the T Tower of the Teen Titans.

Robin (to Slade's mask): I guess this is how it ends, Slade. After so many years, our fight against each other is finally over. And so is my obsession with you. To be honest, all of us are celebrating your death, especially after all the lives that you've damaged. (looks at Tara) With you dead, I feel like a great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. And I can finally move on knowing that you're dead and forgotten to everyone.

Robin opens a drawer and puts Slade's mask in it. He's about to close the drawer when he stops for a moment.

Robin: And yet, I know you all too well. In the past, you've been able to cheat death so many times. And that scares me since this might be one of those times. But I did see Nicole suck your spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness. And we did kill you before we met the Louds. Maybe you really are gone forever. Or maybe those were just clones that we destroyed. My only regret is that I didn't strike the finishing blow against you. But either way, you won't be able to haunt me ever again. (to Cyborg) Cyborg, I need you to put extra security in this room.

Cyborg: You got it, man. But Slade is actually gone now. What you asked might be unnecessary.

Me: That's right man. Slade is dead and he was imprisoned into the Book of Vile Darkness forever. But we'll make sure he doesn't haunt you ever again.

Robin (closes the drawer): It's just in case any of the remaining villains out there has any bad ideas involving Slade's mask.

Me: Okay.

We then go back to the living room and watch TV and do our favorite things.

Janeen: Things are sure quiet.

Nico: They sure are.

May: Things have gotten peaceful so far.

Suddenly a massive bright light appeared and vanished as it suddenly appeared.

Me: That was weird. I wonder what that was.

We looked out the window and saw a bunch of strange creatures the likes of which we had never seen before and part of the landscape remains the same but new mountains appeared and there were lots of rainbows and beautiful flowers, scenery and more.

Me: Wha? What happened to the landscape?

Laney: It's beautiful!

Lola: It's like a paradise!

Lana: It's amazing!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Samus: I'll get that.

Samus answered the door and it was a little pink ball guy and with him was a girl named Tiff and her brother named Tuff. The pink guy was Kirby.

Samus (Kirby hugs her): Kirby! How've you been?

Kirby: I've been good, Samus! I missed you and the other Smashers.

Samus: Even Bowser and Ganondorf?

Kirby: Well, I do tolerate those two.

Me: Kirby? Oh wow! I played all the Kirby games for years.

Lily: Those games are awesome.

Kirby: So this is where you live Samus?

Samus: It sure is.

Maria and Teresa squealed and hugged Kirby in cuteness.

Maria: He's so adorable and so cute!

Teresa: Kirby you are so cute!

Me: Don't worry they get like this all the time. But Kirby is cute in the eyes of many. He also has a strong resemblance to Poromon.

Poromon: He does.

We introduced ourselves.

Kirby: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Tiff: Same here. I'm Tiff and this is my little brother Tuff.

Tuff: Sup?

Me: It's a pleasure.

* * *

We look up a holographic map of the world and what we saw was an astonishing sight. We saw a huge star patch fused into the continent while the rest of the land left the way it is.

Me: So Kirby's world now merged with ours.

Natilee: I think this is so cool!

Lincoln: It sure is. This is gonna be awesome!

Me: I've known Pop Star for years and its landscape is breathtaking.

Aylene: It sure is.

Me: Lets go horseback riding and check out the land.

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

We got on our horses. We had Rapidash, Ponyta and regular horses.

I was riding a Rapidash.

We were riding and flying all over the Pop-Star-Gotham-Royal-York landscape. It was a magical and breathtaking marvel that spanned over the infinite limits of the human imagination.

Me: Wow! Kirby your world is breathtaking.

Kirby: Thank you J.D. It's home sweet home.

Lori: It's literally the most beautiful place ever.

Laney: It sure is. It's just like everything I saw in a dream at one time.

Me: If this place is where dreams are from then I can do this.

I concentrated and think hard and suddenly in a puff of smoke a blue apple appeared.

Me: It worked!

I take a bite of the blue apple and it tasted like blueberry pie.

Me: Mmm. Tastes like blueberry pie.

Lana: That is cool!

Laney: Let me see.

Laney thinks hard and out came a red orange. She peeled the skin and at it and it tasted like strawberry soda.

Laney: Oh boy! It tastes like strawberry soda!

Lola: That is amazing!

Aylene: This world is full of surprises.

Natilee: That's the power of the dream world for you guys. You can do anything you want and you can wish for anything to happen. There's an infinite number of possibilities out there waiting to be discovered.

Kirby: That's right Natilee. Anything can happen in our world.

Me: Yep. I sense evil up ahead.

Kirby: Oh no.

Tiff: King Dedede is at it again.

Lincoln: I remember him.

Lily: That overgrown inflated buzzard just will never learn will he?

Tuff: No he won't.

Tiff: In all honesty I don't know what my parents were thinking living with that tyrant bird.

Me: Me neither.

Kirby: Let me introduce you all to someone.

We rode and flew to another part and we saw a huge battleship. It was a black 4-winged ship.

Me: Wow! What a ship!

Kirby: It's called the Halberd. We used it to save Pop Star and the universe from the evils that threatened it several times in the past.

Varie: It's amazing.

Lana: That is so cool!

Rachel: It's a magnificent ship.

Me: It sure is. Lets check it out.

We go into the ship and it was an amazing feat of engineering.

Me: Wow.

Nico: Look at the inside. It's magnificent.

We go into the bridge and we saw Meta Knight and his crew working hard and putting the ship back together.

Kirby: Hey Meta Knight!

He saw us.

Meta Knight: Kirby! Didn't expect to see you here.

Kirby: Had a run in with some friends.

Tiff: Hey Meta knight. What's up?

Tuff: What's happening M.K.?

Meta Knight: Putting the last of the repairs on the Halberd.

Samus (sees the Halberd all fixed up): I'm surprised that you managed to fix the Halberd. I honestly thought that it was done for when the Subspace Gunship destroyed it.

Meta Knight: It wasn't easy to rebuild the Halberd. But I managed to restore it to its former glory after a few months.

Me: Awesome.

Lana: It's all amazing.

Lola: It sure is.

Laney: This is all incredible.

Lucy: It sure is.

Me: Well this is all amazing.

We then decided to go after King Dedede.

* * *

In his castle King Dedede was getting very nervous.

We flew into the room and King Dedede was ready with his hammer.

Dedede: You'll never take me alive!

He used his final smash on Nico. King Dedede Inhaled us before slamming us with three flaming hammer spins, then he finishing the move by throwing a bomb at us.

KRABOOOMMM!

He thought he had won.

Dedede (exits through the back door of his throne room): Oh man! I gotta get outta here before those bozos wake up.

But just as he got outside of his castle, Nico phased out of the ground with Walker's intangibility, grab him by the collar, fly them both back to his throne room, and slams him against the wall.

Nico: I have to admit. I didn't see that coming. You using your Final Smash was very unexpected. But there's one thing you didn't count on. And that's me healing my damage thanks to Sabretooth's healing factor!

We arrive and we had him outnumbered.

Me: You're not going anywhere Dedede.

Kirby inhaled Teresa and swallowed her and he had her ejected and acquired her sonic powers when she was Talon.

Teresa: That was weird.

Kirby: Sorry Teresa. I can copy powers of my enemies and my friends.

Maria: Cool!

Kirby fired a sonic blast at Dedede and he screamed in pain.

Kirby discarded the ability and inhaled Francis and swallowed him. He ejected him and acquired his fire powers when he was Hotstreak.

Kirby threw a bunch of fireballs at Dedede and burned him.

Kirby dropped the ability and sucked in a Laser Ball and swallowed it. He became LASER KIRBY!

Kirby fired a bunch of Laser blasts at Dedede and burned him.

Samus: Ben lets use our combo on him.

Ben: Okay!

Ben became Upchuck.

Ben: UPCHUCK!

He ate some rocks.

Samus formed her blaster and activated the Wave Beam. She fired and Upchuck fired an energy blast.

Samus and Upchuck: WAVE BEAM DESTROYER!

The blast combined and hit Dedede and exploded. When the smoke cleared he was a burned mess.

Me: A Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI.

Upchuck: That's right.

He got up and readied his hammer and I charged and he swung his hammer and I punched the hammer and it shattered into a million pieces!

Dedede: MY FAVORITE HAMMER!

Samus: I'll need to tell Master Hand that the next Super Smash Bros tournament is going to have one less fighter.

Varie: Okay Samus.

Me: We have a special place for people like you Dedede.

We threw him into the Pluto Prison for Tyrants. We then had a magnificent time enjoying some horseback riding at home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Kirby has been one of my favorite video games ever since I was a kid. The first ever Kirby Game I played was Kirby's Adventure on the Original NES system. That one was AWESOME! Now 28 years later I am playing Kirby for Nintendo Switch. Kirby is still awesome back then as it is now. Video Games have evolved exponentially with better technology, computer graphics and awesome themes. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Kirby Series is owned by Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai and Satoru Iwata and HAL Laboratories.


	505. Bounty Hunters From the Stars

Part 1: Dark Side of The Wind

* * *

It starts in the Estate.

Static's sister Sharon was cooking lunch for all of us.

Sharon: Here you go guys.

Sharon cooked us a vegetarian meal from Azerbaijan.

Me: This looks delicious Sharon.

Sharon: Thanks. It's Azerbaijan Couscous topped with Moroccan spice sauce.

We tasted the food and surprisingly it was delicious.

Virgil: It's ok if you don't' like Sharon's food. Because I sure don't.

Maria: Virgil, your sister's cooking is actually pretty good.

Virgil: (Shocked) What?!

Teresa: It's certainly better then the food we had to eat at prison.

Laney: It sure is.

Francis: Virgil, I don't know why you don't like this stuff. You should try it more often.

Sharon: Glad to know that some people enjoy my cooking.

Me: It's delicious. We would've gone to Azerbaijan on our global trip but because there's a nasty war going on there with terrorists we would just get caught in the crossfire.

Lincoln: That's true.

Lori: I agree. Those wars are literally a nightmare.

Me: They sure are.

Lana: Lets talk about something else.

Lola: Sharon you cook really good food. Are you and your family descended from any part of the Middle East?

Sharon: As a matter of fact we are.

Virgil: We are descended from Azerbaijan, Turkey, Sudan and Somalia. But our ancestors moved to America 200 years ago.

Me: That's an interesting heritage. Sudan and Somalia have had a lot of problems over the centuries.

Jessie K: Yeah. War, piracy, terrorism, everything.

Mr. Hawkins: That's right. It was awful times.

Me: You're telling me Mr. Hawkins.

Richie: Yeah.

* * *

In the living room we were reading books and watching TV.

Me: Lori can I ask you a question?

Lori: Sure J.D.

Me: Who were the worst kids you've ever babysat?

Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan gasped when they heard me ask that.

Me: Was it something I said?

Luan: No J.D. You have a right to know.

Lori: The worst kids we ever babysat were the Fox Quintuplets.

Nico: Come on they can't be that bad.

Lori: Nico, those kids are literally a nightmare.

Lincoln: I know the Fox kids. They go to school with me.

Linka: They're one grade back and they have just as much energy as Lynn does.

Liberty: She's right. We know the Fox kids and they are incredibly hyper and they dominate Gym Class.

Lyra: That's right.

Me: Wow! That's incredible.

Aylene: What did they do that would make you 4 fear them?

Lori: They are literally too wild! When I babysat them, they kept throwing stuff at me and I couldn't even defend myself!

[Lori's Flashback shows Lori being pelted by the Fox kids throwing all kinds of junk at her as she's hiding behind the couch]

Leni: When I babysat them, they locked me outside when it was raining!

[Leni's flashback shows that the Fox kids locked Leni outside in the middle of a raging rainstorm]

Luan: When I babysat them, They poured a bucket of ice cold water on me when I was sleeping on the couch!

[Luan's flashback shows Luan sleeping on the couch and the Fox kids poured a bucket of ice water on her.]

Luna: And when I babysat them, they trashed the whole bathroom with me in the middle of it!

[Luna's flashback shows the Fox kids wreaking havoc on the bathroom and Luna failed to stop them.]

We were shocked at what they went through.

Me: Holy Rotten Puke Buckets! They are THAT wild!?

Numbuh 1: LEAPING RACHELS! They did all that to you?

Rachel: Holy Butterfly Wings.

Me: No kidding.

Rachel: We're you talking about me Nigel?

Numbuh 1: No Rachel, I'm sorry. Our supreme leaders name is Rachel MacKenzie.

Rachel: Oh. That's all right.

Lynn: Yeah. But the only ones that can handle them are me and Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's true.

Me: Wow.

Lynn: But you guys are the best babysitters ever J.D.

Me: Well I can't argue about that.

Bobby: It's true J.D.

Lori then got an incredible headache.

Lori: (Groaning)

Laney: Lori what's wrong?

Lori: I got a splitting headache and it's literally painful!

Me: Uh oh! I know this headache.

Lynn: Me too. This is just what happened to me!

Luan: Me too!

Me: Stand ready guys!

Lori then had a pitch black aura envelope her and a blob of darkness came out of her and separated. It became another Lori and she had a red tank top and red eyes flooded with pure evil.

The real Lori was on the floor weak and exhausted.

Lincoln: Who are you!?

Dark Lori: **Isn't obvious you little twerp? I'm Lori. The true Lori.**

Laney: How can you be Lori? (Points to the real Lori) SHE'S Lori.

Me: Wait a second. This is the embodiment of Lori's anger, hatred, rage and selfish desires! She separated from her.

Dark Lori: **That's right you dead freak! There was never supposed to be you or a better world. Also Lincoln you are the biggest mistake in this family!**

Lincoln: You are a liar!

Bobby was enraged when she said that.

Bobby: You are not my fiancé!

He dashed and punched her in the face.

POW!

It sent her crashing into the wall.

We gasped when he did that.

Bobby: You are making a complete and total mockery of the Lori I love! You will pay for insulting her good image!

Suddenly the ground shook and a crack formed in the floor and huge clusters of crystals of different colors grew out of the ground at an accelerated rate and went towards Bobby. They touched him and he was in a tornado of crystals, gems and shards of crystals of various colors.

Laney: It's another Deity choosing!

Lola: This one is beautiful.

Lori got up and she saw Bobby in the Crystal Tornado. When the tornado died down Bobby was forever changed. He had blue sapphire angel wings and the feathers were long purple amethyst crystal spires.

Bobby got up and he was dizzy.

Bobby: What happened? I feel strange and why does my back feel really heavy?

Me: You've been blessed by a Crystal Deity. But the myths of the world don't have any gods or goddesses that govern crystals.

Lynn: That's right Bobsled.

Lincoln: Bobby this is so cool! Look at your back.

Bobby did and he gasped in shock!

Bobby: I have powers like all of you guys now!

Me: That's right Bobby.

Varie: This is amazing!

Aylene: It sure is.

Zoe: That's right.

Bobby: Now I can teach this evil witch that looks like my fiancé a lesson she'll never forget.

Me: Lets head to the Simulator for that.

Bobby: Okay.

Nico: I want to help too.

Bobby: Okay buddy.

Leni picked up the unconscious Lori and we went to the simulator.

* * *

Bobby and Dark Lori went to the Simulator and it activated. Bobby and Dark Lori were on the planet Mor' Otesi.

Ben: I know that planet. That's the planet Mor' Otesi.

Me: It sure is a strange planet.

Luna: No kidding dudes.

Luan: It sure looks deserted.

Me: Yeah. It's name means Ultraviolet in Turkish.

Ben: Didn't know that.

* * *

Bobby, Nico, and Dark Lori were facing each other. Bobby was gonna make sure that she pays for turning Lori into a control freak monster and making her siblings suffer because of her selfishness and evil.

Bobby: You will pay.

Bobby dashed and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and punched her in the nose and he broke it. He kicked her in the back of the head and elbowed her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and kneed her in the face. Nico fired Vulture's feather missiles at her and they slashed her in the face and arms and some even exploded by her and sent her flying. Bobby fired a green laser at the ground and crystal clusters grew out of the ground and entombed her in a prison of Emerald Crystal. The crystal froze her forever in time and she was no longer gonna hurt anyone.

Bobby: That was for hurting by fiancé and sibs.

The Simulation ended and we cheered wildly for him and Lori woke up.

Lori: What? What just literally happened?

Bobby: Oh babe she will never torment you again.

Me: We have a lot to tell you Lori.

* * *

In the Living Room we told Lori everything that happened and Lori was horrified. She broke down crying and she was bawling her eyes out. Bobby was comforting her.

Lori: (Crying hard) Oh guys I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I would hurt you all like this! I'm so sorry!

Me: Lori it's not your fault.

Leni: That's right. We had no idea.

Luan: You had a split personality like me and Lynn did.

Lynn: It's true. You've been purified of the evil that was inside you.

Lori: So the same thing that happened to you two happened to me too?

Me: That's right.

We had a nice talk with Lori and Bobby and it was a great family talk. The Dark Lori imprisoned in Emerald was beamed to the Pluto Prison for Tyrants. Where she will stay forever.

* * *

Part 2: Day of the Bounty Hunters

In the training ground obstacle course we were testing out the full extent of the Omnitrix. I was Ultimate J.D. and Ben turned into Brainstorm.

Ben: BRAINSTORM!

Me: A Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV.

Brainstorm: That is correct. They are very genius aliens that love the world of quantum physics and they thrive on the intellectual and the advanced.

Me: Wow! Lisa would love Brainstorm. Lets do this.

I use XLR8's speed and got through some swinging pendulum's and big mallets. Brainstorm got through the traps by climbing on the walls. He fired lightning from his brain and disabled them. I used Ultimate Humongosaur's size and strength to stop a huge boulder coming at me and set it aside.

Tetrax (sees Kraven, Stalker, and Sandman on patrol): Those must be 3 of Ben's new friends. Maybe they can show me where to find him. I just hope I'm not too late.

Tetrax walked up to them.

Tetrax: Excuse me. Are you three friends of Ben Tennyson?

Kraven: (Russian Accent) That's right. And you are?

Tetrax: My name is Tetrax. I'm a friend of Ben.

Sandman: Pleasure to meet you.

Stalker: What brought you to us?

Tetrax: Ben is in terrible danger. My former bounty hunter comrades Sixsix and Kraab are coming for him and we have to warn him.

Suddenly a blast hit the boulder and it exploded.

Me: What the?

We saw two figures come out of the dust and they were two enemies that Ben knew.

Brainstorm: Sixsix and Kraab!

Me: You know those two?

Brainstorm: They are two of my most dangerous enemies.

Me: Sixsix is a Sotoraggean and they are a race of bounty hunters. They come from the jungle planet Sotoragg.

Brainstorm: That's correct. Kraab is a Piscciss Premann. He's a crab alien from Ripjaws planet and his body was severely scarred because of a war with the Pisciss Volanns and the Pyronites. He had 95% of his body enhanced with cybernetic enhancements and the other 5% is still him.

Cody, Eddy, Lincoln, Janeen, Danny Phantom, Kid Flash and Rikki stood ready.

Kraven, Stalker, Sandman and Tetrax arrived.

Brainstorm: Tetrax. It's good to see you again my friend.

Tetrax: You too Ben.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Tetrax.

Tetrax: You too J.D. We can talk later. Lets deal with my former bounty hunter comrades.

Me: You got it.

We went at them.

I punched off Sixsix's helmet and he was REALLY UGLY!

Lincoln: Whoa!

Me: Sixsix, you are one one UGLY (Censored).

Cody: And I thought the Yautja's were ugly-looking.

Me: Tell me about it.

Sixsix: (Alien Language)

Eddy (to Sixsix): English, you (censored) freak! Do you speak it?!

Sixsix: (alien gibberish)

Stalker: Apparently, he doesn't.

Me: They don't speak English guys.

Sixsix fired numerous lasers at us and I was deflecting them with my lightsaber. Rachel fired a blast of sound at him and hurt his ears.

Lincoln and Janeen fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: Lets use our combo Janeen.

Janeen: You got it Lincoln.

Lincoln and Janeen fired lightning at him again.

Lincoln and Janeen: LIGHTNING JUDGEMENT ELECTRIFIER!

The lightning blasts combined and hit him. They electrocuted him badly.

Tetrax punched Kraab in the face and kicked him with incredible force.

Rikki fired a blast of fire at Kraab and burned his suit. Nico fired lightning and electrocuted him. Tetrax got out of the way.

Nico: Rikki lets use our combo on him.

Rikki: You got it Nico and I have a craving for Shellfish.

Nico sprouted Aku's black flame tentacles and they went at Kraab and Rikki fired a blast of fire.

Nico and Rikki: TREES OF THE NETHERWORLD!

The fire fused with the black flame tentacles and they went into the ground. The ground shook and out of the ground around Kraab grew a huge flaming spike tree forest. The flames all over the forest were as hot as the sun and they baked him and he exploded all over the place.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Pieces of him were all over the place both metal and bloody.

Rikki: That was awesome!

Lincoln: I didn't know you have Aku's powers Nico.

Nico: I heard that you all killed Aku. I somehow got his powers.

Lincoln: I take it you read the book Samurai Jack wrote.

Nico: I sure did. It was awesome.

Lincoln: Glad you liked it.

The battle with Sixsix was getting fierce.

Stalker was bashing Sixsix with his staff at a brutal rate. He was giving him one heck of a vicious beatdown. Tetrax was bashing him badly all over the place. Gwen came and she was firing purple energy blasts at Sixsix and she was burning him really bad. We were unleashing a savage onslaught on him.

Danny: Lets use our combo Kid Flash.

Kid Flash: You got it Danny.

They dashed and went at Sixsix with incredible speed.

Danny and Kid Flash: SUPER PHANTOM DASH!

They formed a powerful ghost moving at incredible speed and while Sixsix was confused, Brainstorm swooped in and blasted his jetpack with a blast of lightning and he was spinning out of control. He crashed into a nearby fuel tank and it exploded into a huge fireball. Killing him instantly.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Then the spirits of Sixsix and Kraab appeared.

Nicole appeared.

Nicole: You two will never claim a single red cent on Ben Tennyson. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The spirits went into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Nicole: Some scum just can't take a hint.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: No they can't. (picks up Sixsix's left behind helmet) I've been wanting to add this to the collection for a while!

Me: I believe it Ben. It's an awesome trophy for you.

Ben: Thanks J.D.

Gwen T.: It's a nice trophy Ben.

Ben: Thanks Gwen.

Riley: On the plus side that's two less enemies you have to worry about.

Ben: That's true.

It was a grand victory for us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I've been wanting to give Bobby Crystal powers for a while since I started a while back on my whole story. Crystal Powers are awesome for him. My friend nflemingful wanted this to happen. So I'm sorry I took so long with it. Plus Sixsix and Kraab were two of Ben's most dangerous enemies. Who know's what we will be facing later on. I wanted to get rid of Lori's dark side for a long time now. Plus I wanted to explain more about the Fox Quints. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	506. Worms VS Fish

It starts in the estate.

I was looking up information on the nurse of Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.

Lincoln and Laney came.

Lincoln: What are you looking up J.D.?

Me: I'm looking up the background information on Nurse Sue.

Laney: The nurse at Pop Pop's retirement home?

Me: The very same one.

I was looking over her information and what the news said about her was horrifying.

Me: (Gasp) OH GOOD LORD!

Lincoln: What is it?

Me: She's worse than what we first anticipated. It says here that she doesn't love the elderly at all. She's no friend to them at all as well. Her background information reveals that she has had numerous run ins with the law. Mostly for burglary, abuse, negligence, theft and fraud.

Laney: That's terrible! So Pop Pop has had a thief and a monster in the home.

Me: And a pathological liar. She's done a really good job of covering her tracks.

Laney: I can't believe that Pop Pop and the seniors there are under the care of such an evil and malevolent woman.

Me: I know. It says here that she's also wanted in connection to numerous counts of child abuse, assault and battery, armed criminal action and more. But she disappeared off the radar before they could get her. She's even on the FBI's top 20 most wanted list. She's the 620th criminal to be placed on this list. She's on this list for fraud and money laundering.

Lincoln: Whoa! How much did she steal?

Me: It says $50,000,000,000.00 from clients all over the United States. But she covered her tracks really well and there were no clues on where she went for the FBI to find her.

Lincoln: Well now we have found her.

Laney: She makes even Bernard Madoff look like a saint.

Me: Good analogy. We found her and we need to take her down.

I printed a wanted poster, called the FBI and we went over to Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.

* * *

In the retirement home we were greeted by Albert.

Albert: Hey kiddos!

Laney: Hey Pop Pop.

Lincoln: How have you been?

Albert: Great little mini me.

Me: Cool. Hey Mr. Albert. Sorry to come in like this but we have some awesome news for everyone. And it regards Nurse Sue.

Albert: Oh really? What is it.

Me: You're gonna see right now. (Snaps fingers)

The doors fly open and the FBI and a SWAT Team busted in and went for Sue.

Policeman 1: FBI! DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!

They pushed Nurse Sue to the ground and slapped the cuffs on her.

Agent Waco: Sue you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

Sue: Get off of me! You can't do this to me!

Agent Waco: Shut up!

Me: Your days of terrorizing the elderly are over forever Sue.

Sue: (Enraged) You did this Albert! You are your grandkids did this to me! I will kill you for this!

Agent Waco: Just for that one you're spending the rest of your life in prison.

Me: Get her outta here.

Lincoln: And good riddance to bad rubbish.

Laney: Yep.

We then went home and suddenly we heard a scream. We saw a muscle built worm? It was actually Earthworm Jim!

Me: Earthworm Jim?

Jim: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. Knudson.

Peter Puppy: Same here J.D.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Peter Puppy.

Maria came out and she squealed.

Maria: (Squeals and hugs Peter) You are so adorable and so cute!

Peter Puppy: I know I'm cute and adorable.

Stewie: It's a pleasure to meet you Jim.

Jim: You too Stewie.

Me: So what brings you to Gotham Royal York, Jim?

Jim: We were going to go after Bob the Killer Fish on La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!)!

Me: I know that planet. It's a water planet that's located 20 light-years away from Earth.

Suddenly a ship arrived. It was the ship of Bob the Killer Goldfish.

Bob: Earthworm Jim! I've come for you to eat!

Me: You've got to be (Censored) joking. That's Bob? He's nothing more than an ordinary goldfish!

Maria: I would not want him as a pet.

Me: Me neither.

Stewie: EAT DIRT, YOU (CENSORED) EVIL FISH! (fires lasers at Bob)

Jim: Hey! That's my line!

He blasted apart the ship and Bob and 4 landed on the ground.

Fuzzy: You know J.D. I done noticed somethin.

Me: What's that Fuzzy?

Fuzzy: He sounds just like me.

Me: He sure does.

Stewie: Maria lets use our combo on him.

Maria: You got it Stewie.

Stewie fired a bunch of laser blasts at Bob and 4 and Maria fired a huge blast of water.

Maria and Stewie: LASER WATER MASSACRE!

The lasers combined with the water and burned 4 badly and he disintegrated into dust and ash.

Bob: You will be my dinner Jim and I will...

But Gatomon swooped in out of nowhere and ate him in one big bite.

Gatomon: Yum! I just love the taste of fish!

Nicole: You might want to spit Bob's remains out, Gatomon. You don't know where it's been.

Gatomon: (With her mouth full) True.

We were shocked that this happened but relieved that he was gone.

Me: This may be the first ever villain that was eaten by us.

Poromon: I'll never look at you the same way again Gatomon.

Maria (sternly): Gatomon, I hope you don't try to eat my goldfish the same way you ate Bob!

Kari: Don't worry, Maria. I'll make sure Gatomon doesn't attempt to eat your goldfish.

Gatomon burped out Bob's skeleton and his evil spirit at the same time and Nicole sealed it into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Jim: Nice work guys!

But he accidentally stepped on Peter's foot and he became a huge purple beast and mauled Jim. I used my magic Peter control the evil demonic spirit inside him. He can now turn into the beast at will.

Me: I used my magic to help Peter control the beast he can become and he can turn into him at will when needed.

Peter: Thanks J.D. I've been trying to find a way to stop changing into a monster.

Me: You're welcome Peter.

Maria: This was awesome!

Me: We're gonna try to help Jim destroy his enemies.

It was a journey that will save the universe.

Nurse Sue was found guilty of her crimes and was given Life Without Parole. She was ordered to pay $500,000,000,000 in restitution to the city of Gotham Royal York. Varie was hired as her replacement and she gets a good pay roll too.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This is part 1 of the Earthworm Jim Saga. Bob the Killer Goldfish was a strange and funny villain of Earthworm Jim. Jim Cummings did a great job voicing him back in 1995. I played all the Earthworm Jim games and they were really funny. Next is Vileness Incarnate and the Personification of Malevolence: EVIL THE CAT! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and thanks for that man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	507. The Malevolence of Evil the Cat

It starts at school. I was having lunch with Lincoln, Girl Jordan, and his younger siblings, Lilly, Ariel's sisters and Paige.

Me: Lets see. Lincoln would you like to trade your dads homemade deviled eggs for my tomato soup?

Lincoln: Throw in your fruit cups and you've got a deal.

Me: Deal done.

We traded.

The doors opened and Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach came in.

Me: Hey fellas.

Clyde: Hey guys.

Rusty: What's shaking?

Me: Not much.

Zach: We have a new student starting today.

Laney: I heard rumors flying around.

Lincoln: I wonder who it is.

Lola: I hope she's a nice girl.

Lana: I hope it's a boy that loves to wrestle in the mud.

Lucy: I hope he loves the darkness and is sad like me.

Me: We have a lot of hopes huh?

Lincoln: We sure do.

The doors opened and in came a beautiful girl with light blue hair and green patches in it. She had brown eyes, a white shirt with NASA on it and she had brown shorts and white tennis shoes. The green patches in her hair were in the shapes of the continents of Earth.

Me: Boy she is beautiful.

Lincoln was struck by Cupid's arrow and he just found another future wife.

Lincoln: She sure is beautiful.

Suddenly we saw a kid go up to her and he was picking on her.

Kid: Hey your blue hair is lame!

Lincoln knew that bad kid.

Lincoln: That's William Newton.

He saw some of the other kids looking at him in fear because of the level of fear he instilled because of rumors he heard. Lincoln heard that William killed 3 kids and it was never proven and he sent the others to the hospital in intensive care. Lincoln was not gonna stand for this. He got up and went over.

William pushed her down and Lincoln tapped his shoulder. William looked behind him and saw Lincoln.

Lincoln: William! Leave her alone you buttface! What has she done to you that would cause her to be picked on by you?

William: She's a freak! So she needs to learn her place!

Lincoln: People like you make me sick! She's a beautiful girl to me!

He punched William in the face and gave him a nasty black eye.

William got up and he was enraged. He charged towards Lincoln and he tried to punch him. But he dodged the punch and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. Lincoln punched him in the head and knocked him out.

Lincoln: Some scum just will never learn. (To the girl) You want to help me with this? By the way, my name is Lincoln Loud.

Earth: Sure. My name is Earth.

Lincoln: Earth. I like that name.

Earth: Thanks. I'm the personification of the Earth.

Lincoln: Wow! That is so cool!

Her hair was the oceans the green patches were the Earth's continents and landmasses.

They went to the Principals office and Lincoln and Earth got acquainted and got to know each other. Earth found Lincoln to be very interesting and awesome. At the principals office Lincoln and Earth revealed everything.

Principal Huggins: I can't believe that he would do this. This is the 8th time this month that William picked on a new student.

Earth: He's done this before?

Lincoln: I saw him do this before. The new students he bullied were boys. This boy is a monster. Also I found these in his pocket.

Lincoln pulled out brass knuckles and they had sharp spikes on them with blood still on them.

Principal Huggins: Brass Knuckles!? He's in for it now. This was his last chance Lincoln. Great job.

Lincoln: Thank you Principal Huggins.

William: (Groaning) What happened?

He saw that he was in the Principals office and Principal Huggins, Lincoln and Earth was glaring at him.

A volcano erupted on Earth's head in South America. Luckily that volcano didn't erupt in real life.

William: Oh poop.

He's darn right Oh Poop.

Principal Huggins: This is the last time you will do this young man. You are expelled!

William: What!? NO!

Principal Huggins: Yes. You are never allowed to attend school here ever again and you will be taken to prison for your crimes here.

The cops came and they slapped him in handcuffs.

Officer: William Newton you are under arrest for aggravated assault and battery and assault with a deadly weapon.

Lincoln: Here officers.

Lincoln gave the officers the spiked brass knuckles.

Lincoln: My guess is he killed someone, but it was never proven.

Officer: Thanks Lincoln. I have a feeling you're right.

Earth: Make sure this monster gets what's coming to him.

Officer: With pleasure. Lets go bud.

William: You will pay for this Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln made the finger motion to him and it said "If you ever come near Earth again I will kill you!"

They carted him off to prison.

Earth: My hero.

Lincoln: (Blushes and chuckles) Thanks Earth.

Principal Huggin: Go have a good lunch you two lovebirds.

They held hands as they walked back to the cafeteria. When they got there everyone cheered wildly for him.

Clyde: Lincoln you saved us all from the wrath of William the Terror.

Rusty: You sure did. We heard rumors that he killed 3 kids but it was never proven.

Me: (Gasp) That kid is a monster! He's like Gisele Razor!

Laney: I can't believe that kid. He's evil personified.

Lincoln: That's right.

Lola: Great job Linky.

Lana: Yeah you were awesome!

Lincoln: Thanks guys. Oh guys. This is Earth. Earth these are my friends, fiancés and my siblings.

We introduced ourselves.

Earth: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Laney: Same here.

Lila: You have beautiful hair Earth.

Earth: Thank you. My hair is what gave me my name.

Lana: That is amazing.

Earth: Yes.

My watch beeped and I looked at it.

Me: Uh oh! My future self was captured!

Everyone gasped!

Varie: By who?

Me: It's scanning now.

When I got the results it revealed a horrific discovery.

Me: (GASP) Sacre Bleu!

Laney: What is it!?

Me: It says that he's been captured by Ra's Al Ghul in Talia's body!

They gasped.

Lincoln: But Ra's is in prison!

Lisa: This must be an alternate version of him.

Me: My thoughts exactly Lisa. But the question is how did Ra's take over Talia's body like that?

Lisa: Hmm. I have a theory. He must've used a special machine that replaced Talia's brainwave patterns with his own in order to save his life after a massive battle that left his body broken beyond repair for the Lazarus Pit to heal him.

Me: That's exactly what I was thinking Lisa. We got to head out and stop him.

Varie: I know.

Earth: I want to help you guys.

Lincoln: Are you sure Earth?

Earth then surprised us by spreading wings that are pitch black and they had the image of the endless void of space in them.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Earth: Being the personification of Planet Earth makes me like the planet itself. But luckily it doesn't happen to the planet in real life.

Lana: Wow!

Laney: That is amazing!

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: Lets head out!

We did so.

* * *

In a castle by the coast of Lake Huron, my future self was in a special capture pod.

The door opened.

Ra's in Talia's Body: You always were the perfect specimen Detective. Even immortality and invincibility hasn't softened you out as much as I had feared.

Future Me: I should've know you would cheat death again Ra's.

Ra's in Talia's Body: I don't cheat death I master it. Though I assure you that this time my longevity comes at a price most dear.

Future Me: Talia. I will never forgive you for this.

Ra's in Talia's Body: I did indeed survive our last battle but my body was broken far beyond the pits powers to heal. In order to save my life, I called upon Talia to undertake the ultimate act of loyalty.

Future Me: You sacrificed her! Your own daughter!

Ra's in Talia's Body: I did what I had to do.

Future Me: Letting you live was a mistake Ra's. I should've killed you all those years ago when I had the chance. My past self may have put another version of you in prison but you are no different.

Ra's in Talia's body: True. At the time this computer could only imprint my thoughts and memories on a close genetic match. But this youthful form has served its purpose. I must move on to a new host body: yours.

Future Me: Sure Ra's why not? Anything to hold off the Grim Reaper another few seconds. I take it back. You don't cheat death, you whimper in fear of it.

Ra's in Talia's body slapped him in the face and lightning burned his hand.

Future Me: That was pathetic.

Suddenly without warning the ceiling exploded. In came us. Talia, Batman 2039 and Elena were with us.

Me: Are we too late to join the party?

Future Me: You arrived just in time.

My future self used his super strength and busted out of the machine with incredible force.

Elena (to the evil Ra's in Alternate Talia's Body): You know what? I like the Ra's locked up in the Moon Prison better!

Ra's in Talia's body: True, but you won't last long enough to join him.

Talia took a sword hanging on the wall and she and Ra's in the alternate Talia's body engaged our Talia in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere.

Talia: Your crimes will never be forgiven father!

Ra's in Talia's Body: We shall see daughter.

My future me got an idea.

Elena engaged Ra's in Talia's body in a sword fight as well.

Earth fired a blast of lava from her hands and she burned him on his back.

Lincoln: That was awesome Earth!

Earth: Thanks Linky.

Batman 2039 kicked Ra's in the face and punched him.

Batman 2039: Normally I'm not supposed to hit girls but in this case I'll make an exception.

Me: My thoughts exactly.

Elena: Lets use out combo on her Laney.

Laney: You got it Elena.

Laney formed a bunch of voracious piranha plants and Elena fired lightning at the plants.

Laney and Elena: LIGHTNING NETHERWORLD FLORA!

The plants were coated in lightning and Ra's in Talia's body stabbed the computer and the plants bit the blade of the sword and they electrocuted him with 10 billion volts of electricity. He screamed in excruciating pain as he got the most painful lobotomy ever.

Me: That's got to hurt!

The computer blew him back.

I sensed that Ra's hadn't erased all of Talia.

Me: I sense that Ra's hadn't erased all of Talia. There's still some of her in him.

I used my magic and separated Ra's from her. Ra's was back on the physical plane and Talia got up.

This Ra's however was all battered and broken and he was severely burned over 88% of his body.

Me: Jeez! What happened to him?

Talia: He looks like he was beaten in a huge fight.

Future Me: I beat him in our last fight and the Lazarus Pit couldn't help him.

The computer then started exploding.

Me: Uh oh! This place is gonna blow!

Lincoln: We have to get out of here!

We ran fast. Alternate Talia got up and she saw us run. My Future self went to her.

Future Me: Talia we have to get out of here.

He picked her up bridal style and headed for the exit.

Alternate Talia: No wait!

Future Me: Talia we have to go.

Alternate Talia: No. I want to make sure that my father pays for his crimes.

Me: What do you mean?

Alternate Talia: I'm going to blow myself up and take my father with me.

We gasped.

Future Me: Talia no!

Alternate Talia: It's what I want beloved. I can never forgive my father for everything he did. He tried to kill me by taking my body and he tried to kill you.

My future self had tears coming down my face. He handed her a road flare.

Future Me: I love you Talia.

Alternate Talia: I love you too beloved.

They had one last kiss.

They broke and we ran.

She lit the road flare and went to her alternate father.

Alternate Talia: You've terrorized this world long enough father. See you on the other side!

She threw the road flare at the Lazarus Pit.

Alternate Talia: Goodbye Beloved. Part of me will always be with you.

She closed her eyes and accepted death with open arms. The flare went into the pit and ignited it into a huge blast of fire.

When we got outside the whole estate exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole estate exploded into a raging fiery explosion.

Batman 2039: I'm going back. Maybe I can still save...

Me: Wait Terry. Whatever was in there died centuries ago. We should tell Ra's in the Moon Prison what went down.

We did so.

* * *

In the Moon Prison we told Ra's what happened and he was shocked.

Ra's Al Ghul: Rest assured, J.D. I would never do to Talia what my alternate self did to her dopperganger.

Elena: I'm glad to hear that. You're actually one of the few prisoners here who's actually well behaved. You keep it up and you might actually get your prison sentence reduced.

Ra's: Thank you Elena.

Elena: You're welcome.

Me: I'm glad we came to tell you this. That version of you made the ultimate betrayal to any member of a family.

Ra's: Indeed.

Me: We made a cover story that your remaining followers were trying to finish your work without you.

Ra's: Clever ruse.

Me: Thank you.

We left the prison and went home.

* * *

At the Loud Phoenix Storm Estate we were resting and enjoying our favorite activities. Earthworm Jim was reading a silly pop up book called Fuzzy Wuzzy's Funny Animals Pop-Up Book. He, Peter and Snot were laughing. Lincoln and Earth were looking too and they were laughing too.

Earth: That book is really funny.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Jim: This book is the amazing and funny!

Earthworm Jim Narrator: THE HISTORY OF THE BOOK.

Flashback takes us to the 15th century.

Earthworm Jim Narrator: CENTURIES AGO A FOOLISH PRINTER LEFT HIS APPRENTICE IN CHARGE.

Printer: Now Mongo, print here this amusing and folded children's tome.

He had a copy of the book we have.

Printer: But do not of accident print this!

He held out a document called The Mystic Secret of Ultimate Destruction. This was the secret on how to destroy the entire universe.

Earthworm Jim Narrator: YES. THUS DID HISTORY'S MOST GRIEVOUS PRINTERS ERROR OCCUR. FUZZY WUZZY'S FUNNY ANIMALS POP-UP BOOK CAME TO INCLUDE THE SECRET FOR DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE, RIGHT AFTER THE PUDGY WUDGY HIPPO. ONLY ONE COPY STILL EXISTS. ITS LOCATION UNKNOWN FOR CENTURIES. UNTIL NOW.

Lincoln saw the page containing the secret. The words were glowing red.

Lincoln: Oh man! I don't like the sound of that page.

Earth: "The Mystic Secret of Ultimate Destruction" I don't like the sound of that.

Me: Let me see.

I look at the secret and read it.

Me: (Reading)

"The Mystic Secret of Ultimate Destruction.

Just as the proper note can shatter a glass, so can the proper sound shatter the Universe.

The sound of the shriek made by the Reeking Beasts of Malodoron VI.

Every Beast must make the sound at once for it to work.

The beasts will only make the proper sound when they see a fondue fork."

That is an unusual way to destroy the universe.

Shanan: It sure is. The planet Malodoron VI is 666 light-years away from Earth. Hmm. Fitting.

Nicole: Who would want to destroy the universe with this?

Jim: I'll tell you who. EVIL THE CAT!

(EVIL LAUGHTER PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND FOLLOWED BY A BLOODCURDLING SCREAM)

Me: I've heard legends of Evil the Cat. He's Vileness Incarnate and the personification of Malevolence. He lives on the planet Heck and he's a cat that wants to destroy the entire universe.

Nico: First, a fish. Now, a cat? You really have some weird enemies, Jim.

Jim: It's alright. I'm used to them.

Bleez: And I thought Dex Starr was bad!

Brian and Gatomon were growling at each other. I stepped in and stopped it.

Me: All right you two break it up.

Brian: Sorry J.D.

Suddenly we heard a ship land outside and we went out to investigate. We saw the ship open up and out came EVIL THE CAT!

Me: Evil the Cat!

Evil: All right boy. Give me The Book. (Electric Guitar Riff plays)

He kicked a rat playing an electric guitar.

Me: You want Jim's book? Come and get it!

Evil: Okay, we'll do this the hard way.

Me: So be it.

Laney used her plant powers and tied up all of Evil's henchrats.

Evil: We will have The Book and you all shall have the honor of being the last foolish mortals I rip to shreds before I destroy the universe.

His hand grew razor sharp dagger claws on the fingertips.

Me: Bring it on you bucktoothed fur ball.

Evil dashed at us and he slashed me right across my right elbow and it hurt. I was bleeding profusely from the wound. Evil's claws were melted because of my blood. I had four huge slash wounds on my elbow.

Me: (Groaning in pain) OW! THAT HURTS!

?: YAHOO!

A girl with a squirrel tail and a huge scurry of squirrels came. We saw them coming.

Me: Wow! Doreen Green A.K.A. Squirrel Girl.

Squirrel Girl: That's right. Lets get them!

The rats were being chased by the squirrels and Evil the Cat was being beaten up by her.

Evil got away and he was trying to fight back.

Brian fought him. Dogs and cats have hated each other for millennia. He was chasing him all over the yard.

Evil the Cat (sweating): (Imitating Mr. Burns) I hate you all so much!

Nico (aura flares up only a tiny bit): Well, that wasn't enough to make our auras stronger.

Me: His hatred must be really weak.

Bleez: Lets use our combo Mariah.

Ace: You got it.

Bleez fired a blast of Red Lantern energy and Ace formed an illusion.

Ace and Bleez: RAGING HALLUCINOGENIC ILLUSION!

Evil saw everything around him become a world full of hatred, evil and more.

The illusion broke and Evil fired acid hairballs at us. They melted into the ground and burned into it.

Laney: Lets use our combo again Elena.

Elena: You got it. I don't think we ever used the same combo more than once.

Laney: Nope. It's a first.

They used LIGHTNING NETHERWORLD FLORA and Evil the Cat got the biggest and most painful lobotomy ever. Lola burned all of his henchrats. Brittney used her magic and stripped Evil of his powers.

Me: I have a perfect place for you Evil.

I sent Evil The Cat to our newest prison for all eternity: The Sun Prison for Universal Conquerors. He's in the animal shelter section.

I put the secret to destroying the entire universe in the vault to make sure that it can never falls into the wrong hands and can never be used.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to make this one in three parts. I got the idea for Lincoln meeting Earth Chan from a Spanish Fanfic I saw and I thought it would be adorable. Earth Chan is a cute girl and is the personification of Earth in Anime form. The episode of Batman Beyond Out of The Past was a strange episode and it was cool how Bruce was made young again in that one because of the Lazarus pit. But it was freaky of Ra's being in Talia's body. Evil the Cat was the most insidious villain in the Earthworm Jim series. He may be a cat but he was pure evil incarnate. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as always. Next up is Professor Monkey For A Head. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	508. Monkey Business

It opens to the view of the city skyline.

Powerpuff Girls Narrator: THE CITY OF GOTHAM ROYAL YORK... AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE A CALM, PEACEFUL AND QUIET DAY.

An explosion rocked the area.

KRABOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Powerpuff Girls Narrator: OH NO! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE EVIL PROFESSOR MONKEY FOR A HEAD!

Camera pans to a freakish man with a monkey attached to his head.

Blossom: Another monkey with a literally big head? Wasn't Mojo enough?

Me: Now I've seen everything. This guy is an abomination to all things in nature. He's a hideous freak that destroyed the evolutionary chain.

Xion: Tell me about it.

Earth: He gives all humans everywhere a bad name.

Lincoln: You said it.

Me: Time for me to go Ape.

I use the Monkey Talisman and I turn into a Silverback Gorilla. I go at Professor Monkey For A Head and bash him in the face and spare his monkey head.

Xion (holds out banana): You want a banana? (throws banana and Professor Monkey For A Head chases it) Go get it!

The monkey half was too strong.

Professor Monkey For A Head: Curse my monkey instincts!

The monkey slipped on a banana peel and slid into a truck full of bananas and crashed through it and then he crashed into a truck full of banana cream pies.

CRASH! SPLAT! BLAM! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Professor Monkey For A Head: This is so humiliating.

Luan: That one had lots of ap-Peal! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Nico: Bad monkey! (zaps Professor Monkey For A Head with Electro's powers) No banana!

Laney: Good shot Nico.

Nico: Thank you Laney.

Killer Frost: Xion lets use our combo.

Xion: You got it.

Killer Frost caused numerous Icicles to grow all over the ground and they were transparent. Xion fired a blast of white light.

Killer Frost and Xion: PRISM ICICLE EVISCERATION!

The light went through the icicles and split into rainbow light and slashed at Professor Monkey For A Head and burned him in many spots. His Monkey half was unharmed.

Lana: I think it would be perfect it he had that monkey half separated from him.

Me: Good thinking Lana.

Lana used her magic and fired a beam of light at him and they separated. Professor Monkey For A Head was human and his monkey was a full fledge monkey. The monkey went over to Lana and danced with her as his way of saying thank you.

Laney: Now to send you to prison where you will never harm anyone ever again. Nico, Riley, Sam, lets use our combo.

Nico: We never did a 4-way combo.

Riley: It'll be the first time we did so.

Sam M.: Lets do it.

Laney, Riley and Sam touched the ground and Nico used Undergrowth's powers and they grew numerous banana trees and they bent down.

Laney, Riley, Sam and Nico: CATAPULTING BANANA ONSLAUGHT!

The trees flung numerous bunches of bananas and they hit him in the head.

POW SPLAT BLAM WHAM ZONK BLANG SPLAT KATOW SPLAT THWACK SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Me: Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark!

Aylene: No kidding!

Vince: Ouch! That's not gonna feel good in the morning.

Carol: No kidding.

Professor Monkey For A Head: (Stupidly) Mommy please read me the story of the monkey and the bananas.

He fell to the ground and stars, bananas, planets and monkeys were spiraling around his head at a comical pace.

Earth: We really knocked him stupid.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Lucy: I noticed that he sounded just like Ickis.

Me: That's true. He did sound like him.

We beamed Professor Monkey For A Head to the Uranus Prison for Terrorists. He will never terrorize the galaxy again. Afterwards we had his luxurious space station beamed to Earth and now it's Lincoln's sanctuary should he need some quiet time. Not only does he have his treehouse but he also has a brand new space station. And Lana now has a new monkey pet.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Part 3 of the Earthworm Jim saga complete. Professor Monkey For A Head was the most weirdest villain in the show. I don't know how he got this way but he was a freak! Charlie Adler did a great job voicing him. He did a great job voicing several characters on lots of cartoons over the years on different networks. He voiced Cow, Chicken, the Red Guy, and I. R. Baboon on Cow & Chicken and I Am Weasel, Ickis and the Gromble on AAAHH! Real Monsters, He had lots of great roles. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter and he came up with the title for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Next is Psycrowe. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	509. The Insane Crow

It starts in the estate. Me, Eddy, Luan, Maria, Emma and Ed were playing Tic Tac Toe.

Me: (Thinking) Hmm.

I drew an O in the middle square.

Ed drew a lot of pictures on the paper and they were of an eye and lots of monsters.

Ed: I win again guys.

Me: Ed you are one silly guy.

Eddy: He is funny.

Emma: That's funny.

Maria: You even drew Tantrum's head on the board as well?!

Me: He's got a funny imagination.

We played again and Maria started with an O.

Ed drew a line through all the squares around the middle.

Ed: I win.

Edd: Preposterous!

Me: Geez Ed you don't know Tic Tac Toe at all don't you Ed.

Eddy: No he's an idiot.

* * *

In the park, Jim and Peter Puppy were enjoying a time of relaxation.

Jim: Nothing like relaxing after saving the day.

Peter Puppy: You said it you big universe-saving lug.

Suddenly there was an explosion and out of the smoke came Earthworm Jim's enemy PSYCROW! He was a big fat grow wearing a yellow suit with an astronaut helmet on him.

Psycrow: Hello, Jim. I'm here to kill you and take your suit. (grins evilly) Is now a bad time?

Jim: Psycrow! You will never get my suit!

* * *

Back at the estate we were still playing Tic Tac Toe when the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer popped up and we saw Psycrow attacking at the park.

Luan: That is one ugly crow.

Me: That's Psycrow. Earthworm Jim's most notorious enemy.

Eddy: This reminds me of the time where Ed accidentally summoned crows on us with that so called scam of his.

Ed: Oh yeah. I remember that.

Me: That's weird. We're not gonna stop him by sitting here. Come on!

We set out for the park.

* * *

Earthworm Jim was firing his ray gun at Psycrow and he kicked him in the stomach.

But Psycrow was too strong for him.

Psycrow: All right, Earthworm Jim. Any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?!

Me: (Offscreen) How about you have a fist break your big ugly beak poopeater!?

I punch him in the face and smash his beak in.

Yolei's Hawkmon was now Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: That is the ugliest crow I've ever seen.

Varie: No kidding.

Nico: Lets pluck this guys feathers and eat him for dinner.

Me: You said it buddy. I've been having a craving for barbecue chicken lately.

Peter Puppy: Let me get you guys started.

Peter Puppy became a monster and savagely beat up Psycrow to a pulp and all of his feathers were plucked off.

Yolei: Get him Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: With pleasure. (Echoing) BLAST RINGS!

He fired his Blast Rings and badly burned Psycrow.

Nico: Lynn lets use our combo on him.

Lynn: Aw yeah baby!

Lynn fired a huge wave of lava high into the sky and Nico used Pyro's powers.

Nico and Lynn: FLAMING MAGMA DOWNPOUR!

The two blasts combined and formed a red thunderstorm. Flaming globs of molten magma rained down and they poured on Psycrow and severely burned him bad.

Suddenly two figures came and one was Huntress and the other was Batman.

Me: Helena Bertinelli A.K.A. Huntress.

Huntress: That's right J.D. It's an honor to meet you. The Justice League has told me so much about you.

Me: It's mutual. I heard from Kal that you were kicked out of the Justice League because of your path of vengeance on those mob boss buttlickers that killed your family.

Huntress: That's right.

Me: You'll be happy to know that those mobsters are now in prison forever. They're in the Jupiter Prison for Gangsters and Mobsters.

Huntress: (Gasp) How?

Me: We found them and locked them away. They're serving 20 Life Sentences without parole.

Batman: It's good you did J.D. Helena has been after revenge since her parents were killed by mob boss Steven Mandragora. But he was a meta human too.

Me: I know. I stripped him of his powers and locked him up.

Batman: Good. Me and Huntress are going to help you kill Psycrow.

Huntress (to Batman): We're really going to kill Psycrow? I thought I was kicked out of the Justice League because of my extreme methods against criminals.

Batman: I gave up on criminal scum like the Joker and Scarecrow a long time ago, Huntress. Because of that reason, consider yourself back in the Justice League.

Huntress: Thank you. Now lets go.

Huntress punched and kicked Psycrow around like a rag doll and she was demonstrating a vast array of martial arts moves and techniques. She was proving to be more of a challenge Psycrow couldn't handle.

Eddy fired his blaster at Psycrow and burned him in different places.

Riku: Lets use our combo Teresa.

Teresa: You got it Riku.

Riku fired a blast of Dark Fire and Teresa fired a sonic blast.

Riku and Teresa: DARK SONIC FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and they hit Psycrow and burned him worse.

Psycrow was now a bad roasted turkey. Aquilamon picked him up and ate him in one bite. He chewed him up and ate him.

Aquilamon: Bleh! Not very tasty!

Me: That's gonna leave a bad taste in your mouth.

Poromon: I'm glad I wasn't the one who ate Psycrow. Otherwise, I would've gotten indigestion.

We laughed and the terror of Psycrow is finished forever.

His evil spirit appeared and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

We went back home and enjoyed the rest of our day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Psycrow is the most insidious and most nefarious and notorious of all the villains of Earthworm Jim. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Jim Cummings did a great job voicing Psycrow. Sorry it took so long to complete. The last part of the Earthworm Jim Saga is next and it's Queen Slug For A Butt. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	510. A Giant Slug Falls

It starts in Los Angeles, California. I was in the Los Angeles Cryo-Prison.

Me: Brr. This place is cold.

I was walking through the prison.

Me: This place is The 9th Circle of Hell on Earth. (To the viewers) You may be wondering why I'm in the Los Angeles Cryo-Prison. Well to help you understand what's happening we need to go back to last night. I had a dream about this place.

FLASHBACK

3:00 AM

Me: (Narrating) **I've been having problems with a dream that was trying to tell me something. It was more of a call for help. I heard a voice calling out to me. It was a little girls voice. I followed the voice to the Los Angeles Cryo-Prison.**

In my dream I was walking in the city of Los Angeles, California and I was in the Los Angeles, Cryo-Prison. A maximum security prison where they freeze criminals in huge blocks of ice and put them in a state of suspended animation where they can be reeducated and reprogrammed through synaptic suggestion.

Me: **As I walked through the prison the voice was calling to me from a room where criminals that don't have rehab. It was a cold fridge for the worst kind of criminals in the country. In that fridge I saw a young girl no older than Laney Loud. She had blonde hair and was frozen with her clothes on and she had a double-crescent moon shape scar in the middle of her forehead.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: So there you have it. My dream was telling me to go here and see what's going on.

I walk into the defroster room and found all the staff dead. It was a gruesome bloodbath.

Me: (Gasp!)

The sight of the scene was horrifying.

Me: My gosh. What the heck happened here?

I walked around and saw that the bodies were riddled with bullet wounds and the cold of the room was keeping the bodies from decomposing.

Me: Whoever did this really didn't want anyone to report what's going on.

I saw a door and open it. It led to a huge freezer. In the freezer were thousands upon thousands of blocks of ice and the naked bodies of criminals were frozen in them.

Me: Wow! There's so many of them!

I walked into the fridge and turned on my computer vision. I analyzed the criminals and some of them were names that my father knows over the course of his 25 year career as a police officer. He arrested 90% of the criminals frozen in the prison.

Me: I know most of these guys. They were all busted by my dad years ago. Dad, you are the greatest police officer I know and if these guys ever get out, your enemies will become mine. I'm more than willing to accept the challenge.

I looked around and my computer vision picked up something out of the ordinary. In the far back up against the wall was a block of ice in the top row and in it was a little girl and she was fully clothed.

I go up and look at it.

Me: That's her. I got to get her out of here.

I go to a computer that operates the ice block lift and take the block out. I set the block down onto the floor and wipe the frost off. It was the girl I saw in my dream.

Me: It's her. Wait a second.

I had another flashback.

FLASHBACK 2

I was looking through the Knudson family records on the computer and I found a really unusual discovery. Before my sister Jayme on the family tree was another name. It was a girl named Elaine Rose Knudson. She was born 3 years before Jayme and was declared presumably deceased. She was declared this when I was only 1 year old.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I fired a blast of fire and melt the ice and thaw her out.

I was holding her and she woke up.

Me: Elaine? Are you okay?

Elaine woke up and saw me.

Elaine: Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and I am your brother. You probably don't know me but I was only a year old when you vanished.

Elaine started remembering what happened.

Elaine: (Gasp) Bro!

She hugged me and cried hard.

Me: It's okay Elaine.

Elaine: (Crying Hard) I was so scared!

Me: I know. But you're safe now. It's gonna be all right.

Elaine: How long have I been gone?

Me: 15 years. I'm now 16 years old. You are still 5 years old but you are 20 years old because you were frozen in time in ice. Frozen in time.

Elaine: I've missed you so much bro. But my head hurts.

Me: I know.

I pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her.

?: How touching.

We looked to who said that and it was my fathers old enemy SIMON PHOENIX!

Me: Simon Phoenix! Homicidal Maniac responsible for the deaths of 379 people over the course of 25 years.

Elaine gasped and she had a memory flashback. She remembered that it was Simon Phoenix that knocked her out and got her frozen for 15 years.

Elaine: That's him! He is the one that froze me!

Me: I had a feeling. Dad brought him in. He told me that Simon Phoenix was the most dangerous criminal he ever faced and put in this prison for all eternity.

Phoenix: Who are you?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson, son of Sergeant Sumner Knudson.

Phoenix: So you are the son of that man who got me frozen!

Me: That's right. Elaine you go somewhere safe and cover your eyes. I don't want you to see this fight. It's gonna be brutal.

Elaine: Okay. What happened to you bro?

Me: A lot of things. Stuff that even some people can't explain.

Elaine: Oh.

Elaine hid behind a table and covered her eyes.

I walked up to him and we looked at each other with fury.

Me: Is it cold in here or is it just me?

Phoenix: Like father like son.

Phoenix punched me twice in the face and kicked me in the stomach and sent be crashing into some containers. He picked me up and punched me in the face hard and elbowed me into the fence. He punched me all over and I belched up a huge amount of blood.

Phoenix: (Censored) piece of (Censored)!

He punched me in the face and I kicked him in the mouth.

Me: Go to Hell!

I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face and punch him in the stomach and the back of the head and he backhanded me and punched me in the eye and whacked me in the mouth with a chain and I rebounded and flip him over and grab his arm and bend it and cause the bone to break through. He screamed in pain and I elbow him in the crotch.

Phoenix: I hate cops!

He got up and whacked me in the face with a punch. I belched up more blood.

Phoenix: Look in my eyes J.D.! I'll see you in Hell!

Me: Not if I take you there with me!

I spit some of my blood into his face and it landed in his eyes and burned them like acid.

I punch him all over the place and kick him around like a rag doll caught in a storm and then I knocked him down.

Me: Now you die you (censored)!

I plunge my hand into his chest and rip out his beating black heart.

Me: Enjoy the darkness of Hell you (Censored).

I crush the heart and it splattered all over the place as bloody tissue. Phoenix died in an instant. My accelerated healing made me better. I fired a blast of fire and incinerated Phoenix's body.

Elaine came over to me and she was shocked.

Me: I'm sorry you had to hear all that Elaine.

Elaine: It's all right bro. But you were amazing!

Me: You saw the whole fight huh?

Elaine: I sure did. What happened to you?

Me: A lot of things that no-one can explain. I have numerous powers and more. Lets go home. We no longer live in Colorado. We live in Michigan now.

Elaine: Oh. Okay.

We left the prison and went back home.

* * *

Back home in Gotham Royal York we landed by the front of the Estate.

Me: This is where we live now sis. We live in a city called Gotham Royal York and we have a huge mansion.

Elaine: Wow! This house is big!

Me: It's a massive mansion. It's supposed to be big. You have to be worth a massive amount of money to own one.

Elaine: Wow. I have a lot to learn.

Me: 15 years worth. But I promise that we'll help you. You are going to love my friends and new family members.

In the mansion everyone was watching T.V. and reading books when the door opened and we came in.

Me: Hey guys.

Lori: Hey J.D. Who is that with you?

Me: Guys this is the reason why I went to the Cryo-Prison. This is my long lost big sister Elaine Rose Knudson. She was frozen in the cryo-prison for 15 years and a dream told me where to find her.

Everyone gasped.

Me: Elaine it's okay. These are my friends. They are all part of our family. She's in a very fragile state. She was frozen in the Cryo-Prison for 15 years.

Laney: Oh man.

Lisa: That's awful 2nd elder brother. How did she wind up in a state of cryogenic suspended animation?

Elaine: What did she say?

Me: She's wondering how you got frozen in that block of ice. Lisa is very smart and she knows lots of things that would fry your brain. Elaine was frozen in the prison because of homicidal maniac Simon Phoenix.

Everyone gasped.

Luna: Dude! I heard he was released from prison early!

Luan: And he is the worst kind of criminal ever.

Laney: He is the worst kind.

We sat down and Elaine got acquainted with everyone.

* * *

For two hours we were talking.

Elaine: So you all have amazing powers and you saved the world from all kinds of stuff?

Me: That's right. We are one of the most powerful forces of heroes on the planet. We were given great power because of many things.

Lincoln: That's right.

Lyra: I'm proud of our big bro.

Lily: Same here.

Elaine: You all are an amazing thing.

Lana: We get that a lot.

Lila: We've had a lot of stuff happen to us that made us become like this.

Nico: Yeah. But mostly we got our powers from Gods and Goddesses in myths around the world.

Starfire: Some of us were born on other planets.

Me: There are many sources because of it.

Elaine: Wow! That's amazing. Lincoln can I ask you a question?

Lincoln: Sure.

Elaine: How come your hair is white?

Lincoln: Well I have a condition that turned it white. I inherited it from our grandpa.

Me: Their grandpa Albert, Rita's dad was born with white hair like Lincoln was and he calls him mini-me.

Elaine: Oh. That's cool.

Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy and Princess-What's-Her-Name came in.

Jim: Hey guys.

Peter Puppy: What's going on?

Me: Oh hey guys.

Princess What's-Her-Name: You guys have been really busy taking out my poopyhead sisters workers.

Varie: Busy is an understatement.

Me: Princess What's-Her-Name, it's an honor to meet you your highness.

Princess What's-Her-Name: You too J.D.

Laney: Princess if I may ask Princess why do you hate your sister so much?

Princess What's-Her-Name: Oh it's a tale of misery and woe that goes back many years.

FLASHBACK

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: THE TALE OF THE PRINCESS AND THE QUEEN.

Once upon a time, because it always starts that way, on Insectika twin sisters were hatched.

A cocoon hatched and out came two children.

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: One beautiful,

Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering. Sweating, Pus-Filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt or Queen Slug-For-A-Butt for short was born.

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: And the other hideously malformed.

Princess What's-Her-Name was born too and she looked in every way like us humans.

The previous Queen screamed at the sight of her.

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: Yes. Well. Obviously Insectikan standards of beauty are rather different from our own. The young queens whims were catered to.

The young Queen Slug-For-A-Butt was being pampered and catered with wheelbarrow-loads of jewels.

Zurb minion: **How else may I serve you astonishingly beauteous Queen.**

Young Q.S.F.A.B: Throw her in the dungeon where her deformity will not offend me!

(Note: We'll call Queen Slug-For-A-Butt by her initials to make things easier)

Zurb Minion: **Who?**

Q.S.F.A.B: (Points to the princess) Her! The ugly one! You know! What's-Her-Name!

The princess was crying and the Queen threw her into the dungeon.

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: And so the young princess was locked in the palace dungeon while her sister reigned as Queen of Insectica.

The princess vowed to overthrow her evil twin sister no matter what.

Young Princess: I swear to dedicate my life to the overthrow of my fiendish sister! The BIG FAT POOPYHEAD!

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: The Queen had a normal childhood enjoying such pastimes as her favorite game Maggotball.

She was playing said game. She hit a maggot and splattered it all over the place.

Zurb Minnion: **Good one Queeny.**

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: But the princess's childhood held nothing but endless training in the ways of the warrior.

The young princess was using all kinds of weapons on a dummy in the shape of her evil twin sister. Getting stronger over the years.

EARTHWORM JIM NARRATOR: AND SO WHILE THE QUEEN RULED INSECTIKA WITH AN IRON FIST, THE PRINCESS BECAME THE FIERCE LEADER OF A RAGTAG BAND OF REBELS. HARD WORK HAD MADE HER A MIGHTY WARRIOR. BUT IT HAD TAUGHT HER NOTHING OF LIFE, OF LOVE, OF ROMANCE.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Earthworm Jim was crying his eyes out. He was touched by the Princess's story.

Jim: (Crying hard) It's the saddest story since Bambi.

Peter Puppy: (Eating popcorn) Mmm. I love a good flashback. Mmm. Better than pro wrestling.

Me: Princess that's awful!

Lori: You've literally endured a nightmare.

Elaine: That is awful!

Laney: No kidding. We have to help her.

Me: And we will. Lisa deploy the U.S.S. Valor. We're going to blow up Insectika and make sure that she never conquers the universe again.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Elaine: Why did she call you 2nd brother?

Me: You see Elaine, ever since we moved here we developed a powerful bond that was so strong that our families became one.

Elaine: Wow!

Me: I know.

* * *

Later we were in the U.S.S. Valor and we were on our way to Insectika.

Me: (Narrating) Captain's Log, Stardate 2465.9: The U.S.S Valor is on it's way to Princess What's-Her-Name's planet Insectika, 63 light-years away from Earth. Our mission is to take down Queen Slug-For-A-Butt and destroy the planet Insectika.

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome!

Linka: It sure is.

We were arming ourselves with phasers and laser blasters and we were getting ready to go into war.

Vince: J.D. we're here.

We saw a really dark planet with a green ocean. It was an ugly disgusting-looking planet.

Me: Wow. This planet looks like a planet from Hell.

Varie: Yeah.

Me: Lets get them!

We went down to the planet and it was a planet that would make even the most weak hearted of people hurl their guts out. It was a planet completely covered in slime molds, rotten fungus, disgusting stuff and more.

Me: This place is disgusting!

Varie: And soon it will be destroyed.

Marie K.L. and Nico were flying above the ground and Marie was riding Marianas and Nico had a crystal dragon, a Laekrian.

Laekrian: This place is a pigsty.

Nico: No kidding.

Princess What's-Her-Name: Her castle is this way.

Me: Okay.

We went into the castle and saw her on her throne and she was disgusting and repulsive.

Me: There she is.

Lola: She is disgusting.

Lana: Cool.

Bai Tza: And I thought Po Kong was hideous.

Nico: You're telling me.

I fired a laser blast and it burned off one of her horns.

Me: Hey maggot butt! Your reign of terror is over!

Q.S.F.A.B.: Well if it isn't J.D. Knudson and his cronies.

Me: For your information you pus-filled slime ball they are my friends and my teammates and loved ones.

Princess What's-Her-Name kicked her scepter out of her hand and I grabbed it and destroyed it.

Me: Your reign of terror is over Queen! We've played your dirty games and brought the pain to your minions and now the only thing left is to finish you off once and for all!

Q.S.F.A.B.: Did you really think I would be foolish enough not to bring backup?

A Machamp came out.

Nico: A Machamp! Awesome!

Ben: I got this.

Ben became Fourarms!

Ben: FOURARMS!

Q.S.F.A.B.: A Tetramand!?

Fourarms: That's right.

He went at the Machamp and they engaged in a fight. It was a fierce one but Fourarms prevailed.

Nico: I got this. Pokeball go!

He caught the Machamp in it and the red light faded and he caught it.

Me: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks.

Elena: Flint lets electrocute her.

Sandman: You got it Elena.

Elena fired a blast of lightning and Sandman fired a blast of sand.

Elena and Sandman: FULGARITE LIGHTNING SHOWER!

The sand became Fulgarite Crystals and they hit Q.S.F.A.B. in her oversized abdomen and Lincoln and Janeen fired lightning and electrocuted her. The fulgarites lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Nico: Poromon lets get her!

Poromon: Right!

Poromon digivolved.

Poromon: POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Hawkmon.

Hawkmon (Nico): HAWKMON!

Nico activated his Digiegg of Love.

Nico: DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon (Nico): HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Halsemon.

Halsemon (Nico): HALSEMON - THE WINGS OF LOVE!

Nico got on him and they went at the Queen.

Halsemon (Nico): EAGLE EYE!

Halsemon fired red lasers from his eyes and they burned her bad.

Bai Tza: Lets use our combo Nico!

Nico: Right!

Bai Tza fired a huge blast of water and Nico fired a huge blast of wind using Xiao Fung's powers.

Bai Tza and Nico: TORRENTIAL HURRICANE DELUGE!

The attacks combined and formed a huge hurricane over the Queen and blew her around with incredible winds and fired powerful torrents of water at her. She was being beaten up really bad in the storm.

When the hurricane stopped I grabbed her by her huge butt and slammed her all over the ground on both sides.

SLAM BLAM CRASH BLAM SLAM BLAM CRASH BLAM SLAM BLAM!

Ed became Edzilla.

Edzilla: ED SMASH SLUG QUEEN!

Edzilla smashed her all over the place.

Woody: You know that ugly queen sounds just like Ms. Meany.

Lincoln: She does sound like her.

Bai Tza: Why couldn't my siblings be willing to do these kind of attacks alongside me?

Nico: They're pure evil and probably wouldn't agree to such terms.

Bai Tza: True.

Halsemon (Nico): (Echoing) TEMPEST WING!

He spun really fast and became a tornado and then in a surprising shock he ate the queen.

Halsemon (Nico): That was gross.

Me: No kidding.

But we won.

We cheered wildly.

* * *

Back on the ship I had the planet-destroying super ion laser ready to fire.

Me: Go to Hell you stupid bugs.

I press the big red button and it fired. The laser completely obliterated the entire planet in an instant.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The entire planet was completely wiped off the face of the universe forever.

We went back home and celebrated.

In the kitchen Nazz, Rolf and Kevin were having a nice talk.

Rolf: Nazz, are you sure that frenemies Shocker and Rhino will join us eventually?

Nazz: Rolf, look at the three of us. You used to beat up the Eds whenever they bothered you and your animals. Kevin used to beat up them up on a daily basis and call them Dorks every day. Me? I get annoyed at the three of them everytime they did a scam. And despite that, Eddy was willing to forgive and befriend us. So if we can be friends with J.D. and the others, then I can say the same for Rhino and Shocker. Especially since they're Flint's friends.

Kevin: I just hope it's not too late when they do decide to join us.

Nazz (chuckles): Who'd ever thought that the three of us would end up as a part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Rolf: I would never have imagined fighting evil alongside the Ed Boys.

Kevin: And to think that it took the Vengeance Express for us to finally make peace with the Eds.

Nazz: Now we just need to keep watching J.D. and the rest of our friends' backs.

Rolf: I see no problem with that.

Kevin: Me neither.

Nazz (holds up her drink and Kevin and Rolf do the same with theirs): To the battles to come.

Kevin: To making sure we win them

Rolf: Here here!

The three of them clinked their drinks together and drank at the same time.

They were drinking water.

It was a grand victory for us. Princess What's-Her-Name was now free of her planet and sister. Queen Slug-For-A-Butt was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness and her reign of terror had been silenced forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Earthworm Jim Saga is complete. Queen Slug-For-A-Butt was by far the most ugliest and most cantankerous and ruthless interstellar villain ever known. Andrea Martin did a great job voicing her back in 1995 and she did a great job voicing all kinds of cartoon characters. She voiced Ms. Meany on the Woody Woodpecker and many more. Earthworm Jim is a funny and silly cartoon show and video game series. I used to play it on Sega Saturn a long time ago. The funny thing is they never had Major Mucus, Chuck, Big Bruty, Billy the Bin, Doc Duodenum, Pitch the Cat, Old Grand Ma, Pedro Pupa or Flamin' Yawn the living steak on the show. Those were video game only villains. They were funny though. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. I wanted to open the chapter with me finding my long lost sister. It came out of the blue for me and I wanted it to have a Demolition Man fight. Wesley Snipes did a great job as Simon Phoenix in Demolition man. That was an awesome movie! Sylvester Stallone did a great job too. Rambo VS Blade. Awesome movie! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Demolition Man is owned by Universal Pictures and Marco Brambilla.

Earthworm Jim Series is owned by Doug TenNapel, Sega, Kids WB and Universal Cartoon Studios.


	511. Terror of The Boogeyman

It starts in the Estate. Grim was showing me and Lincoln something that was really unusual. It was a room that had jars full of ashes and scythes by them.

Me: What's all this Grim?

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) These are the ashes and scythes of reapers from all over the Solar System.

Lincoln: Wow! This is so cool!

Me: I had no idea that there were Grim Reapers all over the Solar System.

I push a button and it showed a holographic image of that reaper and how they died.

Computer Voice: The Venusian Reaper - disintegrated for failure to cooperate.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln pressed another button and it showed a holographic image of another reaper running for his life in fear.

Computer Voice: The Mercury Reaper - Vaporized for attempting to flee.

Me: Boy somebody REALLY did him in.

Lincoln pushed another button and it showed another holographic image of another reaper. But this one had a big head, ugly teeth and a fat belly.

Computer Voice: The Uranus Reaper - Terminated for failure to clean up after self.

Me: Boy these reapers really asked for it. It's like there were Billy and Mandy's on other planets.

Grim: Yes. That's exactly right.

Lincoln: That is very unusual.

Me: I know.

The alarm then sounded.

Me: Uh oh!

Brittney called me.

Brittney: Dad we got a big problem! Someone stole Grim's scythe!

We rushed up to Grim's room and found the scythe gone!

Grim: Me scythe! Who took it!?

I saw a piece of paper on the floor by it.

Me: There's a note.

I pick it up and read it.

Me: (Reading)

"Dear Grim Reaper,

I have stolen your scythe you jerk and now I'm going to the underworld to steal Horrors Hand and claim my rightful place as the scariest monster in the world, the Boogey Reaper. Come and stop me if you can freak.

Boogey." The Boogeyman?

Grim: BOOGEY! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!

Lincoln: Who's Boogey?

Grim: Lincoln you all know him as The Boogeyman. Back when I was in school in the Underworld he was the worst bully in school. He tormented all of the kids and made us all look like a bunch of idiots.

Me: Whoa! I never knew you had an eons-long bad history with each other.

Grim: Yes. Its been that way ever since I became the Grim Reaper.

Brittney: That's awful Grim.

Me: Well the Boogeyman messed with the wrong people! (Cracks Knuckles and eyes glow red) Boogey will pay for this 10,000-fold!

Brittney: We're going to the underworld to get the scythe back.

Me: Lets tell everyone what's going on.

We did so.

Sandman was getting a glass of water when he saw Electro outside. Sighing in annoyance, he went outside to meet the so called hallucination.

Electro: My my my. How the mighty have fallen.

Sandman: You said that the last time you appeared. (sighs) Look, you came at a bad time. I'm in the middle something.

Electro: You mean in the middle of being a good little doggie to those insuffereable heroes? Yeah, I can see that.

Sandman: No! I mean I'm trying to help the others figure out how to get to the Underworld.

Electro: Why? You going sightseeing down there.

Sandman: I could care less about the sights down there. Me and my friends just need to go there, get Grim's scythe from the Boogeyman, and then find Horror's Hand and destroy it.

Electro: Flint, Flint, Flint. When have we ever destroyed anything we've ever stolen, let alone one of the most powerful items in the universe? What have they done to you?

Mandy (calls Sandman on his communicator): Flint, get down to the living room. We figured out how we're going to get to the Underworld.

Sandman: I'm on my way. (hangs up)

Electro: Whatever happened to the man who never took orders from anyone. I used to respect that version of you. But now you're just their trained pet. Fetch, Flint! Sit, Flint! Good boy, Flint! Woof!

Sandman (growling): I'm no one's pet!

Electro: Sure you are. They may act all friendly to you. But they'll never trust you. When the chips are down, they'll look at you the same way they always have: as a thug. But you and me? We're teammates At least, we were, and could be again. Take Horror's Hand, Flint. Use it for yourself. Use it for us.

Sandman There is no more us. You're dead.

Electro: I don't have to be, Flint. With Horror's Hand, it'd be so easy to bring me back.

Sandman: I don't have to listen to you. You're just a figment of my imagination.

Electro: So I'm a hallucination. Is that it?

Sandman: Yeah! That's right!

With that, Electro slapped Sandman across the face. But the strange thing is that he felt it.

Electro: Did that feel like a hallucination to you? (leaves)

All Sandman could do was feel his struck cheek in shock.

Sandman came back out.

Harry Osborn (sees slap mark on Sandman's face): Flint, what happened to your face?

Sandman: I accidentally tripped and fell to the ground. But don't worry. I'm fine.

I knew something was up.

Brittney: Okay guys. I have a spell that will open a doorway into the Underworld. Here goes. (Chants an Incantation) **GORMTECKRA MUTORNI HESFURA NEROPTA MORTUS!**

Black and Blue Fire converged and formed a portal that lead down a staircase.

Mandy: Impressive.

Billy: Cool!

Me: All right. Lets go!

Rachel: We're with you all the way J.D.

Varie: Lets do this.

We journeyed down the stairs.

Boogey: And how was the reunion?

Electro: Pretty good. The idiot didn't even know that I was real.

Vulture: Did you find out anything?

Electro: Well, they're heading to the Underworld to get back the Reaper's Scythe from us and destroy Horror's Hand.

Hydro Man: Not if we get there first!

We were coming down the stairs. We were nowhere close to the Hand.

Billy: Are we there yet?

Mandy: No, Billy. We'll tell you when we're there!

Electro walks out of the shadows.

Electro: Can't believe you heroes were the same idiots that took me down before. Pretty pathetic if you ask me.

Spidey (shocked): Electro?!

Sandman: You guys can see him?!

Vulture (he and Hydro Man walk out of the shadows): And he's not alone.

Lana: Hydro Man?!

Lori: Vulture?!

Me: How's this possible?! You three are supposed to be dead!

Hydro Man: Well, we can't take all the credit. Our new friends brought us back.

Freon: New friends?

Creeper walks out of the shadows.

Creeper: Well, if that's not an entrance line, I don't know what it.

Grim: Boogey must've used me scythe to resurrect Electro, Vulture, and Hydro Man from the dead.

Varie: That fiend!

Boogey: And Electro told us all about your plan to destroy Horror's Hand.

Electro: Thanks for the tip, Flint.

Sandman (everyone looks at him): Electro visited me earlier. But I didn't think he was real!

M.J.: It's ok, Flint. You didn't know.

Vulture: Oh please. There's no need to for you to defend yourself, Marko.

Hydro Man: Actually, there is (snaps his fingers)

With that, Boogey's pirate crew came out of the shadows.

Mandy: He got his pirate crew back together.

Me: So it's a swashbuckling adventure he wants.

Boogey: That's right. With Horror's Hand I will be the most feared monster in the Universe!

Me: We won't let that happen you freaks!

Sandman: I won't let you terrorize my friends or my family ever again!

Electro (growls at Sandman): You really do care about those losers.

Hydro Man: Well, I can guarantee that they don't care about you, Flint!

Electro fired an electric blast at the ground, creating a smokescreen. When the smoke vanished, the bad guys were gone.

Emma: They're gone!

Bella: We can't worry about that now. We need to get to Horror's Hand quickly.

Me: And we will. Brittney you lead the way. We'll follow.

?: Let me come with you all.

We saw a spider girl and it was Grim's friend Velma Green the Spider Queen.

Grim: Velma!

Velma: Grim it's good to see you again.

Me: Is she someone you know Grim.

Grim: She's Velma Green the Spider Queen. We went to school together almost 131,000 years ago. That's when I was elected as the Grim Reaper.

Me: Wow! That's incredible!

Velma: Yes. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet all of you.

Me: You too Velma. But I'm afraid that we have big problems.

Grim: Our old enemy Boogey is up to his old tricks again.

Velma: That Boogeyman needs to pay for everything he has done!

Me: And to make matters worse he's going after Horror's Hand again and he took Grim's Scythe and resurrected our old enemies Maxwell Dillon A.K.A. Electro, Adrian Toomes A.K.A. Vulture and Morris Bench A.K.A. Hydro-Man with it to help him.

Velma: What!? That's a capital crime in the Underworld!

Grim: That's right and it's punishable by a punishment so terrible that even everyone in the Underworld can't speak it.

Me: Well we're not gonna let him get away with this. Lets go!

We set out to get to Horror's Hand.

* * *

First we were at the River of Eviscerated Intestines. It was a blood river with intestines floating in it. Some of the intestines were still farting and the gas they produced was extremely horrible. It smelled so bad that it made most of us throw up.

Me: Oh this river is really gross! (Intestine farts in my face) Oh that is... (VOMITS)

Nicole: Yuck!

Me: Oh yuck! That was foul!

We practically lost both our breakfast and our lunch.

Next we entered the Forest of Rotten Limburger. It was a forest with trees made of Rotten Limburger cheese and it smelled like 100 rotten corpses.

Me: Oh this is so bad!

Lori: (Coughs) The smell is literally making my eyes burn!

Lana: I'll say.

Lana ate the cheese and she loved it.

Me: Lana you are one disgusting girl.

Lana: Thank you.

Next we entered the Swamp of Vomit. It was a swamp where the rivers and water is pure throw up and the smell was 1000% horrible.

Rachel: This is really revolting!

Lincoln: No kidding!

Luna: Major puke lake!

Luan: This swamp sure tosses cookies! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: That was funny but now's not the time for jokes Luan.

Grim: (laughs) That was funny!

We trekked through lots of bad places that made us puke our guts out 100 times. Along the way we encountered Gwen Stacy who was killed by Harry Osborn's father long ago and Lexaeus and we convinced them to help us.

Me: That was so disgusting!

Lincoln: No kidding.

Laney: I lost my appetite after today.

Aylene: Same here.

Cleo: There it is! Horror's Hand!

Hydro Man: Thanks for leading us to it, losers.

We turn around to see Boogey, Creeper, Electro, Vulture, and Hydro Man there with evil grins on their faces.

Boogey: You are so predictable, Reaper. Though I have to say. Convincing 4 dead souls from the Underworld to help you? That's pretty impressive.

Electro: Maybe they'd like to hear our diplomacy terms.

Vulture: It's quite simple, really. Hand over Horror's Hand or none of you will be leaving here alive!

Me: Go to HELL!

Boogey: You're already there. But no matter.

He walked up to Horror's Hand and put it on. But nothing happened.

Boogey: Why isn't it working?

Gwen Stacy: Sorry, Boogey. But I guess the Hand thinks you're not scary enough.

Boogey: Well, I guess we'll have to do this the old fashoned way. I'm going to use this to punch a hole through your chest!

Me: Lets dance!

I went at him and punch him in the face and knock out some of his teeth. The fight erupted into a savage and ferocious brawl.

Elena was fighting Electro and Spiderman and Sandman were fighting him.

Electro (fires electric blast at Elena): Pretty soon, everyone in the world's gonna know how it feels to live in a world without hope. A world without power. A world without mercy. And more importantly, a world without Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Spiderman punched him in the face.

M.J.: Lets use our combo on him Tiger.

Spiderman: You got it.

They went at Electro and formed a ghostly Brazilian Wandering Spider around themselves.

Spiderman and M.J.: SPIDER GHOST TRAMPLE!

They pulverized Electro.

Batman 2039 was using powerful martial arts moves on Electro and he was pulverizing him bad.

Batman 2039: You need to get a better job.

Elena: Lets use our combo Lea.

Lea: You know it Elena!

Elena fired a blast of lightning and Lea fired a blast of fire.

Lea and Elena: WILDFIRE THUNDERSTORM WOLF PACK!

The fire and lightning combined and became a wolf pack made of fire and lightning. They mauled him badly.

Cleo drenched him with water and electrocuted him with lightning.

Spiderman: There will ALWAYS be a Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Sandman: That's right!

Gwen Stacy (looks at us from afar): Looks like Peter needs my help one last time.

She ran at Electro and kicked him in the face and knocked him down. I swooped in and stripped Electro of all of his powers and made them my own. He was now normal Maxwell Dillon.

Electro (stares at Spidey with hatred): What're you gonna do, Web Head?

Spidey: Me and Flint are done being haunted by you, Electro! (Punches him and knocks him out)

Sandman: I never want to see this monster again.

Gwen: Me neither.

Lynn was fighting Vulture and she was punching him in the face and stomach. She dodged his feathers and speed. Bella fired lightning at Vulture and electrocuted him.

Lexaeus (looks at us from afar with an amused smile): Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you, Lynn? Well, I think it's time for me to do something good for a change.

Lexaeus went into the fight and punched Vulture in the face and called his Axe Sword and Lynn did the same. She fired a huge barrage of rocks and lava at him and burned him and bruised him.

Francis: Lets use our combo Teresa.

Teresa: You got it Francis.

Francis fired a blast of fire and Teresa fired a Sonic Blast.

Francis and Teresa: HYPERSONIC DEATH FLAME!

The attacks combined and the sonic waves were fire rings and they emitted a loud sonic scream. They caused Vulture's ears to bleed!

Vulture flew into the air and went at them.

Teresa (flies towards Vulture): You're old, Vulture! An old man like you should be in a retirement home!

She fired a sonic blast at him and hurt his ears.

Emma froze his wings and they shattered into a million pieces. He fell to the ground and Lynn used her lava and destroyed his suit.

I then grabbed him and stripped him of his youth.

He went unconscious.

Maria and William were facing Hydro-Man.

Hydro Man (fires water blast at Maria): Amazing what a little teamwork can accomplish, huh? It helps you achieve all those unreachable goals. Like killing Spider Man!

Maria: You're a monster Bench!

Maria fired a blast of water at him and William fired a blast of lava and burned him.

Freon froze Hydro-Man with her powers.

Afar, 2D Man and Magma watched the fight.

2D Man: Looks like it's time for us to help Mary out, Michael.

Magma: You sure she'll be happy to see us?

2D Man: Only one way to find out.

They jumped in and Freon was happy to see them.

Freon: Michael! Stuart!

They were reunited.

Magma: The Terrific Trio is back together.

They helped her out and Magma fired a blast of fire and burned Hydro-Man. It weakened him. 2D Man stretched and wrapped him in a ball.

Maria: Lets use our combo on him.

William: You got it.

Maria fired a blast of water and William fired an ice ray.

Maria and William: ICEBERG SHOWER PULVERIZER!

The blast became a massive shower of skyscraper-size icebergs and rained down on Hydro-Man with incredible force after 2D Man got out of the way.

Hydro-Man was knocked down.

Rikki used her powers and made him boil.

Maria: We've had it with you Bench. Now you will die.

Maria grabbed him and she absorbed him into her. He screamed in excruciating pain as he was being sucked into her like a sponge. When it was done Hydro-Man was completely gone forever.

Maria: That takes care of that. Now all that's left is Boogey.

I punched Boogey in the face and slashed his eyes out.

Spiderman: Lets do another combo on him.

M.J.: You got it.

They fired webbing at him.

Spiderman and M.J.: BLACK WIDOW WEB PRISON!

The web entrapped Boogey in a prison of red and black web.

Bella drenched Boogey in liquid nitrogen and froze him.

I walked up to him and swiped the scythe back.

Me: This belongs to Grim you pompous freak! You are now in big trouble. Not just with us but with the entirety of the underworld.

Velma wrapped up Vulture and Electro in webbing.

Harry: Gwen, I'm sorry that my dad killed you.

Gwen: It's fine, Harry. If anyone's to blame, it's Green Goblin. (to M.J.) M.J., please take care of Peter for me.

M.J.: I will, Gwen.

Gwen smiles and closes her eyes. But after a minute, she opens them to see that she's still there.

Spidey: Shouldn't you be vanishing by now?

Gwen: I should. I guess something brought me back during the battle with Boogey and his goons.

Me: I brought you back. I resurrected you during the fight. You have your life back Gwen.

Gwen was overjoyed.

Gwen: I have my life back!

She hugged me and it was good.

Me: I also brought back 2D Man and Magma. With a bonus for the Terrific Trio.

Magma: What's that?

Me: I cured you of your Psychosis and gave you 3 the ability to change into your hero forms at will. You can turn into your hero forms and back to human again.

Freon: Are you serious!?

Me: I sure am Mary. Try it.

They concentrated and turned back to their human forms. Mary was human again and she wobbled. She had to get used to it.

Magma: We're human again.

2D Man: And we are cured. Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome Dr. Lowe.

Lynn: You sure you don't want to join the Redemption Squad, Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: I'm sure. My time on the battlefield has come and gone. It's time for me to retire and you to honor my legacy. Besides, now that I've retired from combat, your friend Nico can use my powers again.

Nico: Thanks.

Lexaeus: You're welcome. And my real name is actually Aeleus.

Nico: Cool name.

* * *

In the Underworld courthouse we had Boogey put on trial for his crimes against the Underworld.

Demon Bailiff: Calling Underworld Court to order in the case of the People of Earth and The Underworld VS The Boogeyman. Honorable Judge Roy Spleen presiding.

Judge Spleen: (Clears throat) Has the jury reached a verdict?

The Jury Foreman rose.

Foreman: We have your honor. We the Jury of The Underworld in the above entitled case hereby find the defendant The Boogeyman guilty of all charges.

Judge Spleen: Very well. Boogeyman do you have any last words to say before your sentence is carried out?

But he refused to answer.

Judge Spleen: Then I leave your sentence in the hands of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Boogey: What!?

Grim: You've been asking for this for millennia Boogey!

Me: And after all these years Karma finally bites you in the butt hard. We hereby sentence you to an eternity in (DRAMATIC VOICE) THE RIVER OF FIRE!

THUNDERCLAP! BLOODCURDLING SCREAM! CAT YOWLS! HORSE WINNY!

That was the punishment that everyone in the Underworld is terrified of.

I opened the portal to the River of Fire and we got ready to throw him in.

Me: You and your filthy cronies will never terrorize the Underworld or the Afterlife again!

We threw him in.

Boogey: I HATE YOU J.D.!

Our auras flared up to an incredible intensity.

The portal closed and the Boogeyman was gone forever. Grim and Velma were dancing around and they were incredibly happy.

* * *

On the Moon Spiderman and Sandman were looking at Electro and he was sharing a special cell with Spellbinder.

Electro: You know I'm gonna get out of this cell eventually, Web Head!

Spidey: Get used to that cell, Max. You'll be in there a long time.

Sandman: You will never be welcome among all of society again.

They left. The cell had a laser barrier that would electrocute them or burn their limbs off if they touched it.

* * *

Vulture was placed in Solitary Confinement at Arkham Asylum and he was cursed with a fate worse than death: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I saw the movie for Billy and Mandy and it was awesome! But let me tell you all I HATE THE BOOGEYMAN WITH A TERRIBLE VENGEANCE! I HATE BULLIES WITH A PASSION AND THEY MAKE ME SICK! Sorry about the rant. But it's all true. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks for that man. As usual. Maxwell Atoms gave us a great show that was on from August 1st, 2001 to October 12th, 2008. It was awesome! I miss that show. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	512. A World of Bionicle

It starts in the Hidden Leaf Village. I was walking up to the gates with my sister Elaine. She was holding my hand.

Elaine: So this is your 2nd work place?

Me: Yep. I'm not only the leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm but I'm also a ninja for the Village Hidden in The Leaves. It's a very powerful job.

Elaine: Cool! What do you do here?

Me: It's a very dangerous job. But I have to do it for the protection of the village both inside and out.

Elaine: Cool!

Me: And to show my loyalty... (Snaps fingers and my clothing changed to my shinobi outfit) I have to wear the proper attire.

Elaine: Your clothes are awesome!

Me: Thank you. The headband is a symbol of the village. It's a mark of honor here in the Leaf.

We go up to the gate and are greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu.

Izumo: Welcome back J.D.

Me: Thank you Izumo.

Kotetsu: Who is this with you?

Me: This is my sister Elaine Rose Knudson. She disappeared 15 years ago and I found her 2 days ago.

Izumo: Wow!

Me: She's a little shy. She has never been here before.

Kotetsu: That's understandable.

Izumo: Yeah.

Her stomach growled loudly.

Me: Somebody is hungry.

Elaine: I'm starving!

Me: I would be too after being frozen in a block of ice for 15 years.

Kotetsu: (Shocked) 15 years!? That's amazing.

Izumo: Yeah.

Kotetsu: Well get her some food.

Me: Okay.

We go into the village.

We were at Ichiraku Ramen and it was now upgraded into a full-fledge restaurant.

Me: Wow! The ramen stand became a full-fledge restaurant. Last time I was here Elaine it was a little ramen stand.

Elaine: Wow.

We go in and it was much bigger than ever.

Ayame: Oh hey J.D. Take a seat.

Me: Hey Ayame. You've been very busy lately.

Ayame: I sure have. Who is this with you?

Me: This is my long lost sister Elaine Rose Knudson. She disappeared 15 years ago and I found her 2 days ago frozen in a block of ice.

Ayame: Oh wow! I'm glad she's all right.

Me: Me too.

We sat down and I ordered my special Knudson Spicy Ramen. I had my own special named after me. It's a blazing spicy chicken ramen. Elaine ordered a bowl of chicken ramen.

25 minutes later Elaine ate 10 bowls of ramen. She was really hungry.

Me: Wow! Elaine you were really hungry!

Teuchi: (Laughs) I can believe it.

Ayame: Being frozen in ice for 15 years really made her hungry.

Elaine slurped the last of the broth.

Elaine: (Slurps) Ah. That was tasty!

Me: Ichiraku Ramen is the best kind sis. My brother Naruto loves this place.

Elaine: Who's Naruto?

Me: He's our adopted brother. He has a very dark past and I adopted him into my family.

Elaine: Oh no. What happened?

Me: It's not in my place to say. He'll tell you if he wants to.

Elaine: Okay.

Naruto came in.

Naruto: Hey big bro.

Me: Hey little bro.

We did our bro shake. It was a fist pump followed by a high five and a pinky swear.

Naruto: What's going on?

Me: Just having a little lunch with my lost sister Elaine here. Elaine this is my adopted little brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Elaine: Pleasure to meet you.

Naruto: Likewise. How did she disappear?

Me: 15 years ago, Simon Phoenix froze her in a block of ice in the Los Angeles Cryo-Prison. I found her 15 years later when she called out to me in a dream. And I killed the man that did this to her. Simon Phoenix was a homicidal maniac responsible for the deaths of 379 people over the course of 25 years.

Naruto: You don't say. Aunt Tsunade was about to send us out to kill him but you beat us to it.

Me: Oh man. I didn't know Lady Hokage was about to send you all out. But it looks like I beat you to the punch. Sorry about that bro.

Naruto: No worries.

Me: Good. Simon Phoenix was the most dangerous criminal my dad faced in his 25 years as a police officer and he really put up one heck of a fight.

Elaine: I saw it. It was cool and awesome!

Lady Tsunade and Shizune arrived.

Lady Tsunade: Well glad you're here J.D.

Me: Oh Hello Lady Hokage. Hello Shizune.

Shizune: Hello J.D.

Lady Tsunade: I heard you beat us to the punch when we were going after Simon Phoenix.

Me: Yes. I apologize for that Lady Hokage. I didn't know you were about to send someone out to get Simon Phoenix.

Lady Tsunade: That's all right J.D. Who is this with you?

Me: This is my long lost sister Elaine Rose Knudson. Elaine this is Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin Ninja and the 5th Hokage of the Leaf Village. She's the strongest Ninja in the village and she's also our boss here. The black hair woman with her is her assistant Shizune Kato.

Elaine: Pleasure to meet you both.

Lady Tsunade: You too Elaine.

Shizune: Same here.

Me: A dream told me where to find her. She went missing 15 years ago and I found her frozen in a block of ice in the Los Angeles Cryo-Prison.

Lady Tsunade: I see.

Shizune: I'm glad she's all right.

Me: Thank you Shizune. We lost her 15 years ago and we're not gonna lose her again.

Naruto: Good.

I showed Elaine around the village and introduced her to my friends and the fellow shinobi and showed her the cool attractions. I showed her the Hot Springs.

Me: This is the Hidden Leaf Hot Springs. It's one of the Leaf's notorious spots.

Elaine: How come?

Me: Lets just say that it has a very bad reputation of being a hot spot for perverse people. Trust me. You don't want to know.

We heard perverted giggling. We saw Jiraiya peeking into the women's bathhouse.

Me: Oy vey. He's at it again.

Elaine: What's he doing?

Me: Some things are best left unsaid sis. He's always like this.

I see an alarm box by the bench in the springs.

Me: What's this?

I walk up to the alarm box and it had a glass cover on it.

Me: "In case of Jiraiya Perverseness, Break Glass and push red button." Hmm. Somebody must've installed this recently.

I smash the class cover and push the red button. An alarm sounded in the women's bathhouse and the ladies ran. Suddenly out of nowhere Nicole, Kin Tsuchi, Anko, Kurenai, Kushina and Young Lady Tsunade and a bunch of pervert-hating ANBU appeared and pulverized Jiraiya in a fight cloud.

Elaine: That was rough.

Me: No kidding.

Nicole came over.

Nicole: Hey dad.

Me: Hey Nicole. Boy you guys really let him have it.

Anko: We sure did J.D.

Me: Is this a new team you created?

Nicole: It sure is. We are a group called the A.P.P. Check it out.

Nicole handed me a business card.

It had a logo of Nicole's fist plowing into a mans face and a woman wearing a hot spring towel was cheering at the sight.

Me: "Anti-Pervert Patrol. Enforcing the safety, dignity and protection of women everywhere." Wow! That's an awesome job.

Nicole: Thanks dad. Our job is to protect the dignity of women everywhere. Jiraiya is number 1 on our watch list.

Young Tsunade: We make sure he doesn't do anything to the dignity of women.

Cat: It's a dirty job but someone has to do it to keep pervy sage in line.

Kushina: Yep. Kakashi is number 2 on our watch list.

Kin: We're gonna make sure that his research is never finished here in the Leaf.

Kurenai: We had those alarm boxes set up all over the village.

Me: I can see that. Good thinking. I hate perverts with a vengeance but great job.

Nicole: Thanks dad.

Elaine: Who's number 3?

Anko: We don't know actually.

Me: I know who it is. Ebisu. Naruto and Konohamaru call him a closet pervert.

Anko: I always knew he was a pervert.

Me: Me too. Keep up the good work.

Anko: Will do.

They left and took Jiraiya to the hospital.

Me: What a dope.

Elaine: Yep.

We went back to the Estate.

* * *

Me and Elaine walked in.

Me: We're home.

Lori: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Lori.

We then heard the sounds of eating.

Me: Sounds like someone is raiding the fridge.

We go to the kitchen and found Gwen Stacy eating a lot of food.

Me: Whoa! That's a lot of food.

Nico: No kidding. I may eat a lot of food because I'm a Saiyan but that is too much for me.

Me: No kidding.

Spiderman: I know. But she has been dead for almost a year. So she has to be hungry.

Me: I believe it.

Kirby was cleaning the dishes by sucking them in and cleaning them. He spit them out and put them into the cabinets all clean and sparkling.

Me: Wow! Kirby is an effective dishwasher.

Lynn: He sure is.

Me: Yeah.

Nico: Now that Aeleus is back, he retired to the Radiant Garden and became Ansem's assistant. And I can use his powers.

Me: Yep. He needs to put his evil past behind him. Xehanort ruined so many lives over the years.

Vince: No kidding.

* * *

In the living room we were watching TV.

Me: Dr. Lowe can I ask you a question?

2D Man: Sure J.D.

Me: How did you 3 become the Terrific Trio?

Freon: It was a particle fusion experiment accident.

Magma: We were accidentally exposed to tremendous levels of gamma radiation.

Freon: There's a clip on us on how we became like this.

Me: Lets see.

I pulled up the computer and type it in and on a holographic screen it showed the clip.

Announcer: MAGMA, FREON AND THE 2-D MAN. WHO IS THIS TERRIFIC TRIO? TONIGHT WE GOT THE EXCLUSIVE INSIDE STORY. SEVERAL MONTHS AGO AT THE BAYRIDGE RESEARCH CENTER, PRIZE WINNING PHYSICIST DR. MIKE MORGAN, HIS FIANCÉ MARY MICHAELS AND LAB ASSISTANT STUART LOWE WERE ACCIDENTALLY EXPOSED TO DANGEROUS LEVELS OF RADIATION DURING A PARTICLE FUSION EXPERIMENT. WE WARN VIEWERS THAT THE TAPE WE'RE ABOUT TO SHOW MAY BE TOO INTENSE FOR CHILDREN.

We saw the fusion reactor come on and it fired three beams of gamma radiation. It hit them and went through them and they were in extreme pain.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: That is really dangerous!

Lola: No kidding!

Announcer: THE RESULT, THEIR BODIES UNDERWENT DRAMATIC CHANGES.

Stuart Lowe became flat as a pancake and was almost like he was made of rubber.

Mary became a human cloud of frozen gas.

And Mike grew in size and his suit caught on fire. He became a mass of living lava.

Announcer: NOW THESE HEROES HAVE PROMISED TO USE THEIR INCREDIBLE ABILITIES TO CLEAN UP GOTHAM. THE GOVERNMENT HAS SPARED NO EXPENSE IN ESTABLISHING THEIR NEW BASE OF OPERATIONS: THE TRIO TOWER. UNITED IN THEIR WAR ON CRIME, HERE COMES THE TERRIFIC TRIO!

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Lana: It sure was.

Me: Yeah. But Dr. Morgan you guys were really playing with fire. But you 3 got your powers because of what I call a triple whammy in conditions in getting powers: Nuclear Radiation, Laboratory Experimentation and Laboratory Accidents.

Magma: That's right J.D.

Freon: Here's what else we found out.

Freon pulled out a data cube and put it in the computer. What it revealed was horrifying. It was data collected on their genetic structure and the mutations made their DNA structure unstable.

We gasped.

Me: The mutations caused by the particle fusion experiment made your DNA structure unstable.

Freon: And if you hadn't saved us J.D. we would've done a number of things that we would regret.

Me: That's awful. But I'm glad we could help you.

Magma: We owe you our lives J.D.

Varie: Think nothing of it Dr. Morgan.

Lisa came down and she was in a state of panic.

Lisa: Everyone may I have your attention please?

Me: What's wrong Lisa?

Lisa: Something is going on in another extraterrestrial solar system. Follow me please.

We went up to Lisa's Laboratory.

* * *

In Lisa's laboratory we were in front of Lisa's computer. On the screen was a strange solar system and a red blip was indicating that something was happening.

Lisa: There's a source of evil brewing on the planet Aqua Magna in the Solis Magna System.

Me: Fascinating. I've never seen a solar system like this.

Vince: Did we go to a solar system like this?

Lisa: Negative. It's 75 light-years away from Earth and it's an interesting system.

Me: Well we're not gonna stop this evil by sitting here. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

Lisa: Right!

We got into the U.S.S. Valor and set out for the Solis Magna System.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was traveling across the stars.

Me: (Narrating) Captain's Log, Stardate 2478.3: The U.S.S. Valor is on its way to the planet Aqua Magna in the Solis Magna System 75 Light-years away from Earth. We found a huge evil on the planet and we're going to stop it.

We arrived at the Solis Magna system and it was a strange sight. 2 chunks of the planet Spherus Magna broke off and separated and became separate moons of the planet.

Me: Wow! This is really unusual.

Lincoln: It sure is. Those two planets have been separated from the main planet.

Me: Some powerful force must've lead this to happen.

Lori: It's literally a strange sight.

Bobby: No kidding babe.

Roxanne: Yeah.

Me: Well lets land and find out.

We beam down to an island on Aqua Magna.

* * *

We were on an island.

Me: Wow! What an island.

I look it up on my wrist computer and found the island we were on. It was an island called Mata Nui and I immediately recognized it.

Me: (Gasp) I know this island! It's the island of Mata Nui from the Lego Bionicle series.

Lily: Oh wow!

Lisa: That's a really fascinating Lego series.

Lincoln: It sure is. The Toa are amazing and the powers they have because of those masks are amazing.

We heard an explosion and went to go see and we saw the Toa Nuva fighting the Rahi. They were fighting the fierce Manas and the Tarakava.

Me: Wow! It's the Toa Nuva!

Nicole: Awesome!

Me: Lets go help them!

We went down to the fight and fought the Rahi. They were a powerful force. But we were far more powerful.

Tahu: Thank you for coming to help us.

Me: You're welcome. We can talk later.

We were attacking the Rahi. Laney tamed a Manas and a Tarakava and they became her friends.

However hidden in the rocks was a dark figure. It fired a blast from its mask and it hit Nico in the face.

Nico: (Screams)

May: Nico!

Me: Are you all right man?

Nico: I think so. Something hit me.

Nico got up and he saw someone that he killed 4 years ago: KEN ICHIJOUJI THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!

Ken: Nico, Niiiico. Can you you hear me, Nico?

Nico: Ken? Oh great! Now I'm the one hallucinating.

Ken: Oh, don't be like that, Nico. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later, me stuck deep down inside you! Together, we're going to give this universe what it deserves! A new and better Nicolas Chan! And we're going to start with Mata Nui.

Me: Ken?

I look where he was looking at and saw no-one there.

Poromon saw the Ken Hallucination.

Me: (In my head) He's hallucinating.

Lewa: What happened?

Me: This blast of black darkness appeared and hit Nico. Now he's seeing things that aren't there.

Tahu: Teridax! He's behind this brothers.

Gali: He's gone too far this time.

Takanuva: I agree brothers. We have to stop him.

Me: We should introduce ourselves. I apologize for that.

We did so.

Tahu: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Tahu Nuva the Toa of Fire.

Lewa: I'm Lewa Nuva the Toa of Air.

Pohatu: I'm Pohatu Nuva the Toa of Stone.

Onua: I'm Onua Nuva the Toa of Earth.

Gali: I'm Gali Nuva the Toa of Water.

Kopaka: I'm Kopaka Nuva the Toa of Ice.

Takanuva: And I'm Takanuva the Toa of Light.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all too. We are from the Planet Earth. Are we the first ever humans to ever set foot on this planet and the island of Mata Nui?

Lewa: As a matter of fact you all are.

Pohatu: This is the first time that you all are here.

Me: Wow. First times for everything.

Kopaka: Does my mask really look like a robotic mask to you guys?

Cyborg: Actually, yeah. It even has a lens similar to my robotic eye.

Tahu: Indeed. Lets go talk at our city and we'll explain everything.

We did so and the Toa Nuva led us to their village. It was an awesome city.

Tahu explained to us the history of the Island of Mata Nui and how the planet and Island came into being. It was an amazing history. But we were shocked when we found out that Teridax and Makuta were going to destroy the island of Mata Nui.

Nico: We need to stop Teridax from destroying Mata Nui. After that, I'm locking myself away.

May (tears in her eyes): If you think I'm just going to let you do that, you have another thing coming!

Onua: Why would you want to lock yourself away Nico?

Me: He's being plagued by hallucinations of a tyrannical kid he killed 4 years ago. His name is Ken Ichijouji.

I revealed what went down and the Toa and everyone were shocked.

Gali: He had to do it because it was the right thing to do.

Ken: Rock-a-bye Nico, I'm getting free. Soon you'll be the one trapped inside me. So keep wasting time, because all will be clear. Soon you will be gone, and I will be here.

Lewa: He was going to rule this world with an iron fist? That's horrible.

Tahu (to Nico): How can Ken's parents be so petty? Yes, you killed their son but it was an accident! The way I see it, you did the right thing!

Nico: Thanks, Tahu.

Tahu (smiles): No problem. Just because I have fire powers doesn't mean I'm heartless.

Ken: Oh, come on! You think you're different because you're better then the Legion of Doom? You think you've never committed anything bad? Newsflash! You did do a bad thing! You killed me! I was there, remember? You fired a blast of lightning, right through me! Watched me die in a pool of my own blood. And then after killing me, you went on to kill several other villains, like Dan Phantom and Kraab. But now that I'm on the inside, we both know the truth. You're just as evil as the Legion of Doom. And nothing these stupid Toa will say is gonna change that.

Me: I can cure you buddy.

I use my rainbow light magic and cured Nico of his hallucinations and revealed Ken both as his real good self and the tyrant known as the Digimon Emperor.

Me: So that's Ken Ichijouji.

Nico: That's him. He's the boy that became the ruthless tyrant called the Digimon Emperor.

Me: And the one by him is the one that is not evil. Talk about a split personality.

Yolei: He's a heartless monster!

Davis: And he deserved to die!

Nico: And I'm glad he's gone!

Nicole: And he's about to be gone forever. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Ken's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Nico: Goodbye, "Ken".

Ken: No, Nico! Don't leave me! Please! I need you!

He was gone forever.

Nicole: Never again will you terrorize Nico or the Digimon.

Takanuva was about to walk away.

Me: Takanuva where are you going?

Takanuva: I'm going to make Teridax pay for everything he has done.

Killer Frost: You've made your point, dude. Now here's ours. You're not going anywhere without us. Got it?

Takanuva: Okay.

Tahu: If only my brothers and I could be just as united as you are. Sure, the 6 of us fight together. But we also often fight amongst ourselves.

William: Don't think like that, Tahu. You might be hot headed but deep down, you've shown that you care about your friends.

Double D: Not to mention that Eddy's almost as hot headed as you.

Eddy: Hey!

Stewie (to Tahu): Also, the term brothers is inaccurate in regards to Gali. It should be brother and sister.

Tahu: I know. But I like to use the term brothers.

Me: That's understandable. Where is Teridax at?

Pohatu: He lives in Mangaia in the legendary city of Metru Nui.

Me: Then that's where we're heading. Also how would you all like to live on Earth after this is all over?

Tahu: This is a generous offer J.D. What do you think brothers?

Gali: I think it would be interesting.

Lewa: I agree.

Pohatu: Me too. It would be interesting to see new worlds.

Onua: I think it would be interesting as well.

Kopaka: I think that would be interesting.

Takanuva: I'll go too.

Me: Okay. Lets do it!

?: We'll come too.

6 little Toa came.

Tahu: Are you sure you all want to come with us?

Vakama: Yes. We were once the Toa Metru of Metru Nui. But we were downgraded to Turaga.

Lori: How did that happen?

Nokama: We don't know exactly.

Me: I can help you out with that.

Matau: You can!?

Vakama: How?

I snap my fingers and they changed into the Toa Metru!

Me: With a simple snap of my fingers.

Nokama: This is amazing! We're Toa Metru again!

They cheered.

Nokama was crying in happiness.

Nokama: (Crying) Thank you all so much.

Me: You're welcome Nokama.

Leni: That was totes amazing.

Me: Well lets set out for Metru Nui. Tahu, Vakama you lead the way.

Vakama: Okay.

Tahu: Is it ok if I say something before we fight these monsters?

Pohatu: Go ahead, brother.

Tahu: Some of you I knew from the beginning. Others I just came to know. But if we go down, we go down fighting! Together! And I can't think of a better band of Toa or friends I'd be prouder to fight alongside.

Nokama: Even us, former Turaga?

Tahu (smiles): Yes. Even you and the other Toa Metru, Nokama.

Me: All right. Lets roll.

We set of for the city of Metru Nui.

We went down a tunnel and found an unusual hive in another room. It was a hive filled with all kinds of strange pods and cocoons.

Me: Wow! What is all this?

Lewa: This is the nest of the Bohrok.

Gali: They came to the island of Mata Nui to destroy it completely. They traveled in huge swarms to destroy us and the island.

Pohatu: And they had a deadly secret that threatened our existence: The Krana.

Me: The Krana?

Kopaka: It's a leech-like mask that the Bohrok had. They latch onto our faces and we are telepathically controlled by the Bokrok.

Lori: A Mind-Controlling Parasite.

Gali: Exactly.

Takanuva: That is so wrong.

Varie: I agree.

A roar was heard and there were 6 Bohrok - one of each breed and there were 6 Bohrok-Kal - one of each breed as well.

Me: Are those the Bohrok?

Tahu: Yes. And the silver ones are the Bohrok-Kal.

Laney: They sure look wicked.

Lucy: Agreed.

Kirby went up to them and did the old puppy eye trick.

The Bohrok and Bokrok-Kal were mesmerized by it.

Lola: Tahu lets combine our power and use a combo against them.

Tahu: You got it Lola.

Lola and Tahu fired a huge blast of fire at the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal.

Lola and Tahu: MATA NUI FIRESTORM FLARE!

The blasts of fire became a fireball in the shape of the symbol of the Solis Magna System and it hit them all at once and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Kirby got out of the way and the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal were blown apart to pieces.

Me: That was awesome!

Tahu: Indeed. Great job!

Lola: Thanks Tahu.

Me: Lets keep the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal faceplates as trophies.

Lana: Good idea.

We took the plates and put them on our backs and kept them. In the nest we found a fire sword sticking in the ground.

Tahu: That's my old sword.

Nico: Really?

Tahu: Yes. It's my sword of fire. I got that sword when we first came to the island of Mata Nui. I thought that sword was lost forever when me and my brothers became the Toa Nuva.

Me: Wow. Nico you don't have a sword. You should use it.

Nico: Okay. Tahu what do you think?

Tahu: My sword would be perfect for you brother.

Nico: Okay.

Nico grabbed the sword and pulled it out. It's power surged through him and a powerful aura of fire erupted out of him and it made his power rise dramatically. When the fire aura faded he had a picture of Tahu's Kanohi Mask on his shirt.

Me: Nico your power increased dramatically!

May: It sure did. How do you feel?

Nico: I feel amazing. Thanks Tahu.

Tahu: You're welcome.

We continued on and we went down some tunnels and we arrived in the city of Metru Nui. It was an advanced metropolis.

Me: Wow! So this is the city of Metru Nui.

Vakama: Yes. This is our home. Me and my siblings were the defenders of the city.

Laney: This city is amazing.

Shannon: It sure is. It's hard to imagine a city like this is possible.

Me: No kidding.

I looked up where the city was and made a rather unusual discovery. On my holographic map it showed that the city was in a terrarium pocket right underneath the island of Mata Nui.

Me: It's in an air pocket right underneath the island.

Lori: That is literally strange.

Lisa: And it looks to be powered by a geothermal power network.

Lily: That is amazing.

Earth: It sure is. I never knew that such a city was possible.

Me: Me neither. The city according to the size is 40.51 miles long by 20.43 wide. It makes even New York City in America and Tokyo in Japan on look like a small town in comparison on Earth.

Lisa: (Whistles) That is a magnificent city.

Nokama: Indeed it is Lisa.

Vakama: Lets show you all around.

We went and explored the city.

* * *

We were in the red part of the city - Ta-Metru.

Ta-Metru was the place where Protodermis was molded and manufactured after it was rid of its impurities in Ga-Metru. Because of all the smoke and heat from the foundries and forges, Matoran from other districts did not like to stay here long.

Me: Wow!

Vakama: This is Ta-Metru. This is the part of the city that I defended.

Me: Wow. This looks like a mixture of industrial facilities and a city mixed together.

Lola: It sure does.

Lisa: Indeed. It's all a magnificent feat of architectural engineering.

Lana: It sure is Leese.

Suddenly a spider robot came out. It was Nuurakh of the Vahki.

Vakama: Nuurakh of the Vahki!

Me: What is he known for?

Vakama: The Vahki are robots that were programmed to be the police force of the cities of Metru Nui.

Nokama: But something went wrong in their programming and they captured some of the citizens of Metru Nui for no apparent reason.

Me: That's awful.

Lisa: Maybe we can reprogram them.

Me: Go for it Lisa. We'll hold him off.

Vakama: Okay.

We stood ready and Nuurakh fired a frisbee disk at us and I caught it.

Sam S.L.: Lets use our combo Vakama!

Vakama: You got it.

Sam fired a blast of fire and Vakama fired his Kanoka Disk.

Sam S.L. and Vakama: SAWBLADE FIRESTORM STRIKE!

The fire combined with the disk and became a fiery saw blade. It went behind Nuurakh and hit him in the back of the head and knocked him down.

Lisa got onto his head and opened a hatch. She saw that his wiring was all messed up and that's what led to Nuurakh's bad programming. She adjusted the wires to their right settings and he was fixed.

Lisa: All done.

Nuurakh: What happened?

Me: Your programming was messed up and you arrested a lot of civilians here in Metru Nui for things they didn't do.

Nuurakh: Yes I remember now. It was Teridax. He did this to me and my fellow Vahki.

Lincoln: Lisa fixed your programming and got you back to normal.

Nuurakh: I see. Thank you for fixing me up.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Me: These disks are amazing.

Vakama: Those are Kanoka disks. We use them for sport or for defense purposes.

Varie: That's neat.

Vince: What is the symbol on it?

Vakama: The symbol is the coat of arms for Ta-Metru.

Me: Cool. Interesting symbol.

We then continued exploring and saw more of Ta-Metru. Suddenly an ugly creature with a staff came out and faced us.

Me: What is that ugly thing?

Tahu: That is Turahk the Rahkshi of Fear.

Lucy: Wicked.

Pohatu: He's still scary.

William: We got this. Maria?

Maria: Right.

Maria fired a blast of water and William fired a blast of water from his blaster.

William and Maria: MEGATSUNAMI WHIRLPOOL IMPALER!

The water blasts combined and engulfed Turahk in a whirlpool and it was stabbing him all over. It killed him and tossed his staff aside.

Jared: You know I can use this. I need to diversify in the use of my weapons.

Me: Well said son.

Nicole sealed Turahk into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: That takes care of that.

Me: Yep.

* * *

We went to the next part of the city. We were in the water part of Metru Nui - Ga-Metru.

Ga-Metru was the center of learning in the city, where the schools and research labs were located. This was also the district where Liquid Protodermis was taken from the Silver Sea and purified so that it could be used elsewhere, there were canals for Liquid Protodermis everywhere. Ga-Metru was very peaceful. The Great Temple was also located in Ga-Metru.

Me: Wow! This part of the city is amazing!

Laney: It sure is. It's like nature and city are now one.

Nokama: Yes. This is the city I defended: Ga-Metru.

Sam M: This part is amazing.

Another Vahki came out. It was Bordakh.

Luna: Who's that Vahki?

Nokama: That's Bordakh. He's the Vahki of Water.

Luna: Strange dudes. Gali lets use our combo on him.

Gali: You got it Luna.

Luna fired a blast of siren water and Gali fired a blast of water.

Luna and Gali: WATER TRIDENT SKEWER!

The water blasts became a trident made of pure water and it went down and pinned Bordakh into the ground. Lisa got onto its head and fixed him.

Luna: That was awesome dudes!

Gali: It sure was. Great teamwork. J.D. you taught everyone really well.

Me: Oh you're gonna give me a swollen head.

Bordakh was eternally grateful.

Then another Rahkshi came out. It was a blue one.

Me: Who's that Rahkshi?

Gali: That's Guurahk the Rahkshi of Disintegration. It's staff can fire energy that can disintegrate everything in its path.

Linka: That is deadly!

Earth: No kidding.

Lincoln: Lets use our combo on him Whenua.

Whenua: You got it Lincoln.

Whenua fired drill shots and they had rocks around them. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Guurahk.

Lincoln and Whenua: THUNDERSTORM DRILL ROCKSLIDE!

The techniques combined and obliterated Guurahk in an instant. All that was left of him was his Staff of Disintegration. Heidi took it.

Lola: Great job Linky!

Lincoln: Thanks Lola. You too Whenua.

Whenua: Thanks Lincoln. Awesome teamwork.

Earth: That was amazing.

Lincoln: Thanks.

* * *

Next we were in the transport hub of the city Le-Metru.

Le-Metru was the transport hub of the city. Le-Matoran were in charge of the entire city's transport network, particularly the system of chutes that moved Matoran and things between Metru. The flurry of activity and the number of wires strung about gave the district the feeling of an urban jungle and of barely controlled chaos. Le-Metru's Moto Hub was the largest chute station in Metru Nui, as well as the administration building for chutes, where the main controls were located. There was also a Test Track, where new vehicle designs were made and tested by volunteer Matoran. After the Great Caytaclysm and the Visorak invasion of the city, Le-Metru became the home for nearly all of the released Rahi from the Archives.

Lana: Wow! This is a cool part of the city.

Matau: Yes. This is the part of the city that I defended: Le-Metru.

Lisa: It's truly magnificent. This part of the city appears to be 1,000 years more advanced than what we have on Earth.

Laney: It sure feels that way.

Me: Yeah.

A Vahki came out and it was Vorzakh.

Nico: Who's that Vahki?

Matau: That's Vorzakh. He's the enforcer of Le-Metru.

Lori: His programming must be messed up too. Lewa lets use our combo on him.

Lewa: You got it Lori.

Lori fired a massive blast of wind and Lewa fired a blast of wind too.

Lori and Lewa: TORNADO BLADE SLASHER!

The blasts of wind became a huge tornado with powerful razor blades made of pure wind. The tornado spun Vorzakh around and immobilized him. Lisa fixed his programming and he was back to normal.

We continued exploring the city of Le-Metru and out came another Rahkshi. It was Lerahk the Rahkshi of Poison.

Lewa: That's Lerahk the Rahkshi of Poison.

Roxanne: Lets use our combo Matau!

Matau: You got it.

Lori's children fired a combined blast of air and Matau fired glowing green blades of air energy.

Lori's Children and Matau: HURRICANE SLICER STORM!

The techniques combined and formed into a hurricane and it slashed apart Lerahk and reduced him to dust. Natilee took his Staff of Poison.

Lydia: That was awesome!

Ramon: It was literally awesome!

Roxanne: It sure was.

Lori: I am literally so proud of you guys.

Lori's children: Thanks mom.

Bobby: I'm proud of all of you.

Lori's Children: Thanks dad.

Matau: Awesome teamwork guys.

Roxanne: Thank you Matau.

* * *

Next we were in the Archive section of the city Onu-Metru.

Onu-Metru was home to the Archives, an underground museum complex where Onu-Matoran Archivists worked hard to preserve artifacts of Metru Nui's history. The archives have actually expanded again and again, to the point where they stretched underneath the whole city. Besides just artifacts, Rahi were also kept in the Archives, as well as even more dangerous creatures.

Me: Wow! So this is the archive section of the city.

Whenua: Yes. This is the part of Metru Nui that I defended.

Lisa: I would like to learn about everything in here.

Me: Me too.

Laney: Same here.

Then another Vahki came out. It was Rorzakh.

Me: Who is that Vahki?

Whenua: That's Rorzakh. He's the enforcer of Onu-Metru.

Bobby: Lets use our combo Onua.

Onua: You got it Bobby.

Bobby formed a crystal cluster of black tourmaline and fired a black laser from it and Onua threw numerous rocks.

Bobby and Onua: DARK LASER ROCK BARRAGE!

The techniques combined and pulverized Rorzakh and knocked him down. Lisa reprogrammed him and he was back to normal.

Lori: Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear that was literally amazing!

Roxy: Way to go daddy!

Bobby: Thanks guys.

Onua: That was an amazing display Bobby.

Bobby: Thank you.

We continued to explore Onu-Metru and it was amazing. Then a black Rahkshi came out. It was Vorahk the Rahkshi of Hunger.

Me: Who is that Rahkshi?

Whenua: That's Vorahk the Rahkshi of hunger.

Tara: He sure looks tough.

Onewa: Lets use our combo Tara.

Tara: You got it Onewa.

Tara lifted a bunch of rocks and threw them at Vorahk and Onewa created numerous rocks and stones and threw them at Vorahk.

Tara and Onewa: STONE RAIN AVALANCHE!

The rocks and stones rained on Vorahk and buried him and killed him. Mary took his staff.

Mary: I could use this.

Tara: That was awesome!

Onewa: That sure was. Great teamwork.

Tara: Thank you Onewa.

Beast Boy: You were great Tara.

Tara: Thanks Beast Boy.

* * *

Next we were in the Stone City of Metru Nui Po-Metru.

Po-Metru was the most natural of all the city districts, as it was made up mainly of rocky mountains and canyons. Po-Matoran liked to work outside, assembling goods and carving statues. Rahi attacks and stampedes were somewhat common in this district. Po-Metru's claim to fame were the Sculpture Fields, a large expanse where Po-Matoran worked to carve giant statues much too large for any building. There was also a hidden lair for Makuta located here.

Me: Wow!

Laney: So this is the artistry section of the city.

Onewa: That's right Laney. This is the part of the city that I defended.

Laney: I would love it here. I'm an artist myself and I have quite the talent.

Me: It's true. She has quite a mastery in any form of art.

Pohatu: That's amazing.

Onewa: I believe it.

Another Vahki came out. It was Zadakh.

Me: Who's that Vahki?

Onewa: That's Zadakh. He's the enforcer of Po-Metru.

Lucy: Another malfunctioning robot.

Lana: I got this.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze Zadakh in place. Lisa got onto him and fixed him. He was back to normal.

Lana was the hero for saving him.

Lincoln: Great job Lana.

Lana: Thanks big bro.

We continued walking around the city and then we encountered Panrahk the Rahkshi of Fragmentation.

Me: Who's that Rahkshi?

Pohatu: That's Panrahk the Rahkski of Fragmentation.

Lana: Lets beat him with our combo Kopaka!

Kopaka: You got it Lana.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and Kopaka fired numerous boulders of ice.

Lana and Kopaka: ICE STORM BOULDER BLIZZARD!

The techniques combined and became a shower of boulders made of pure ice lined with lightning.

They buried Panrahk and the boulders exploded. Panrahk was entombed in a block of ice. Then the block of ice exploded and Panrahk disintegrated into dust. The only thing left of him was his staff and Jessie K. took it.

Jessie K.: I could use this.

Lori: That was literally awesome Lana!

Lana: I learned in science class that rocks erode when water and ice get on them.

Lisa: That's correct Lana.

Kopaka: But great teamwork.

Lana: Thank you.

* * *

Lastly we were in the last part of Metru Nui: Ko-Metru.

Ko-Metru was known best for its Knowledge Towers, which are crystalline structures that could reach so high that their rooftops were often covered with ice. Ko-Matoran were scholars and seers who studied and analyzed, trying to predict the future. The district was kept incredibly cold, in order to better preserve written documents. Ko-Metru was the quietest district in the city, as Ko-Matoran hated to have their work interrupted. The mythical Rahi Keetongu also made his home in a Ko-Metru cave.

Me: Wow!

Lucy: So this is Ko-Metru.

Nuju: That's right. This is the part I defended.

Aylene: It's beautiful.

Rachel: This is a breathtaking part of the city.

Nico: It sure is.

Then another Vahki came out. It was Keerakh.

Me: That must be the last kind of Vahki.

Nuju: That's right. That's Keerakh.

Lily: I got this. Nokama?

Nokama: You got it Lily.

Lily fired a blast of glowing water and Nokama fired a blast of water.

Lily and Nokama: CHAINS OF THE OCEAN!

The water blasts became chains and they tied Keerakh down and Lisa fixed him. He was back to normal. We continued to explore Ko-Metru and we ran into Kurahk the Rahkshi of Anger.

Me: Who's that Rahkshi?

Kopaka: That's Kurahk the Rahkshi of Anger.

Varie: He looks like he has a nasty disposition.

Lucy: He sure does. Lets use our combo on him Nuju.

Nuju: You got it Lucy.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Nuju fired a blast of ice.

Lucy and Nuju: DARK ICE ICICLE SLAUGHTER!

The blasts combined and turned into a shower of black icicles and they shredded Kurahk in an instant. All that was left of him was his staff. Varie took it.

Varie: I could use this.

Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: That's the last of the Rahkshi.

Me: Yep. Now we go after Teridax.

We went up to Mangaia.

We arrived and we confronted TERIDAX!

He was the Toa of Shadows.

Teridax: Vakama. This is an unexpected surprise. I thought you and the other Toa Metru permanently become Turaga.

Vakama: Once a Toa, always a Toa, Teridax!

Me: Teridax you will pay for everything that you've done!

Teridax: We shall see.

Me: Power up everyone!

We transformed and unleashed our power.

We went at him and it was a brutal onslaught.

Lynn: Lets use our combo Pohatu!

Pohatu: You got it Lynn.

Lynn formed a blazing red hot lava rock and Pohatu kicked it with incredible power.

Lynn and Pohatu: VOLCANIC COMET PUMMEL!

The rock had a tail and became a comet and it was moving faster than a bullet fired from a gun. It hit Teridax and exploded.

KRABOOMMM!

I fired energy blasts and burned Teridax.

Elena fired a blast of lightning and Venom fired his webbing.

Elena and Venom: LIGHTNING SPIDERWEB ENTANGLE!

The web wrapped around Teridax and electrocuted him.

Stewie fired his laser blaster and Rubberband Man stretched his hand into a huge fist.

Stewie and Rubberband Man: LASER FIST DESTROYER!

The fist became a laser fist and punched Teridax and burned him bad in his face.

Lea fired a blast of fire and Killer Frost fired a blast of ice.

Lea and Killer Frost: FLAMING ICICLE EVISCERATION!

The blasts combined and formed into a shower flaming icicles and they skewered Teridax.

Arpeggio fired laser feathers and Xion fired a blast of light.

Arpeggio and Xion: LASER WAVELENGTH BARRAGE!

The attacks combined and became feathers of light and they hit Teridax and burned him badly.

Riku fired blasts of dark fire and Sandman fired a blast of sand.

Riku and Sandman: DARK FIRE SANDSTORM FURY!

The blasts combined and became flaming sand waves and they hit Teridax and pulverized and burned him at the same time.

Luan: Now for the grand finale. Takanuva lets show this monster the power of light.

Takanuva: You got it Luan.

Luan, Eddy and Lensay fired a blast of rainbow light and Takanuva fired a blast of light from his spear.

Luan, Eddy and Takanuva: RAINBOW PRISM DEATH RAY!

The light beams combined and turned into a super deadly death ray. The light went through him and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Nicole: Now to make sure you never terrorize the Solis Magna System again. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Nicole sealed him forever into the Book of Vile Darkness. All that was left of Teridax was his mask of shadow.

She crushed it and shattered it into a million pieces. The terror of Teridax had been silenced forever.

We all cheered wildly for the death of Teridax and just like we agreed we beamed the island of Mata Nui to Earth and then we placed the whole city of Metru Nui onto the island. The island was now located right in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico. We established an alliance with Mata Nui and formed a powerful partnership and trade route. I gave the Toa the ability to change into humans and they can now walk in both worlds. We then decided to participate in the Kohli Tournament. Lynn and Lincoln were dominating the competition. However they used Carmen's Get Help method and this was not only humiliating but it actually worked.

Lynn carries Lincoln in front of the opposing Kohli players.

Lynn: Get help! My brother's dying! Get help! Help him! (throws Lincoln at the opposing Kohli players, knocking them down)

Maria (to Carmen): See what you caused, Carmen?

Pohatu (to Tahu): Why can't we do that kind of move?

Tahu: Because it looks humiliating.

Maria: I know, right?

However Lynn and Lincoln won.

There was one last loose end to tie up: Bringing General Norman and Dr. Hodges to justice. We beat up General Norman and arrested him. Then we went after Dr. Howard Hodges. We confronted him.

Hodges: All right. Do your worst.

Magma: You're not going to defend yourself?

Hodges: Why should I? All I wanted was Mary's affection. Instead, I nearly caused the deaths of my best friends. But do me a favor and just throw me in the Antarctica prison, will you?

Me: All right then. But you realize that you'll be in there for a long time.

Hodges: I don't care. I'm not even fit to be a member of the Human Race.

Me: Okay.

We did so. General Norman was the cellmate of Jeff Fecalman.

Hodges was in a separate cell.

We brought justice to them for the Terrific Trio.

It was a grand time for everyone.

We put the faceplates of the Bohrok and Bokrok-Kal on our walls and we were given replicas of the Kanohi Masks of power.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Bionicle was an awesome franchise for Lego and I used to collect and build the characters long ago. It was an awesome story and more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as always. I came up with the rest of the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Bionicle is owned by Lego.


	513. Revelations and Humiliation

It starts in a mansion outside of the city. This mansion was not our mansion. This was the home of one of the Justice League's former enemies. The head of Project Cadmus - Amanda Waller.

Me, Nico, Lincoln and Earth were talking to her about stuff. We were having tea.

Waller: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. And here I thought you forgot all about me.

Nico: We didn't forget. We just didn't have the time to confront you until now.

Me: Nico please. We thank you for inviting us over Ms. Waller. We have a lot of questions we want to ask you. The Justice League told us about their history with you and how you've been preparing to defend yourselves with them.

Waller: That's right.

Nico: Understand something, Waller. The next time you assemble a group like the Suicide Squad, you'll be behind bars.

Waller: Well, I can't really assemble a new Task Force X now. Most of my candidates are either dead or have joined your team. But if you're going to threaten me, you better be sure you can deliver. After all, you pretty much ignored me up until today. (I smirk) You think that's a joke, Mr. Chan?

Nico: (laughs) Yeah, I kinda do. You thinking I can't deliver. Now that's hilarious. Do you remember when you created Cadmus after hearing about the Justice Lords? Well, we went to their universe and mercilessly defeated each and every one of them. We've also beaten Hydro Man, Electro, Bane, Xehanort, X.A.N.A, and Stewie's evil twin. And we even took out Teridax just recently. What do you think we could do to you? Think next time before you say something stupid.

Me: Nico please. Ms. Waller what I want to know is what lead to the creation of Project Cadmus?

Waller: I'm sure you've all heard about how the Justice League went to another dimension and defeated the Justice Lords.

Me: As a matter of fact we have. Superman told us about it.

Lincoln: It was one of the most insidious adventures they experienced.

Earth: Wow.

Waller: It was indeed. But the Justice Lords were the catalyst that led to the creation of Project Cadmus. In that dimension 7 members of the Justice League overthrew the government and assassinated the President.

We gasped.

Me: Whoa.

Nico: And from what I heard Lex Luthor was the president in that dimension and he murdered their Flash in cold blood.

Lincoln: And Superman killed their Lex and they became the Justice Lords.

Me: That's right guys. We put our Lex Luthor in a prison at the very distant edge of the universe and he will stay there forever.

Waller: That's what I heard.

Me: Yeah. (I see something on the table) What's this?

It was a file and it was for a project called Project Batman Beyond.

Me: Project Batman Beyond? Hmm.

Waller: That's another project I had completed long ago. You see I'm sure that you've known about this for a while. But for a while Bruce Wayne and I were enemies. His Justice League was easily the most powerful force on Earth.

Nico: Both Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Justice League are easily the most powerful forces ever known.

Waller: Yes. As you know I was in charge of Project Cadmus. Over the years I've come to respect Batman. Even trust him. I was also the government liaison with the Justice League for a while. I met some extraordinary people in that job. But none of them were the equal of Batman. I saw Batman save the day dozens of times with nothing but his wits, body and will.

Lincoln: Bruce Wayne is a very strong man.

Waller: Yes. But I saw something else as well. He was getting older. Slower. Soon he would have to retire or likely someone would manage to kill him. A thought of a world without a Batman was unacceptable. So I decided to make a new one.

Nico: How did you manage to do that?

Waller: I used my old Cadmus connections to gather the technology necessary for Project Batman Beyond. Bruce's DNA was easy to obtain. He left it all over town.

Me: So a drop of blood?

Waller: Yes. Then I found a young Neo-Gotham Couple with psychological profiles nearly identical to those of Bruce's parents.

Lincoln: Warren and Mary McGinnis.

Waller: Yes. Warren thought he was getting a flu shot. Actually it was a Nanotech Solution programmed to rewrite his reproductive material into an exact copy of Bruce Wayne's. A little over a year later, Mary gave birth to a son - Terry McGinnis.

We gasp in shock at what we found out.

Me: So Terry McGinnis is really!?

Waller: Yes. He is really Bruce Wayne's son.

Lincoln: That's incredible!

Nico: This is gonna be the biggest shock in Terry's life.

Me: He has to know about this. And I have a strong feeling that you tried to kill Warren and Mary almost exactly like with Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Waller: Yes. But my assassin couldn't do it. He would never resort to murder. If I was to honor all that he stood for, neither could I.

Me: And Warren McGinnis wound up murdered no matter what. But I don't know how Terry is going to react to this but he has to know no matter what. Ms. Waller we appreciate you telling us this. And you are indeed right about one thing. The world does need a Batman.

Waller: Yes.

* * *

Later back at the estate we gathered Bruce, Mary, Terry, Matt and Dana in our briefing room.

Me: Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you all here.

Mary: That's right J.D.

Terry: What's going on J.D.?

Me: I was just getting to that. I just talked to Ms. Amanda Waller and she told us a rather unusual revelation. Terry, Matt, what I'm about to tell you is gonna be a huge shock to you all.

Lisa came in and handed me a DNA report.

Me: Terry this is your DNA profile.

I handed Terry the DNA report and he read it. What he read about it was shocking.

Me: We found out from Ms. Waller that you and Matt are the biological sons of Bruce Wayne. It was part of a special project she was in charge of. It was called Project Batman Beyond. She told us that the world always needs a Batman and the thought of a world without a Batman was completely unacceptable. Your birth father had his genetic material rewritten into that of Bruce Wayne's. I don't know how she did this with Nanomechanics but somehow she did.

Mary: That's really crazy.

Dana: How can Terry and Matt be the sons of Bruce Wayne?

Nico: Ms. Waller rewrote their genetics somehow.

Lisa: This kind of technology is a feat that even I am unfamiliar with.

Me: I'm sorry this happened to you Mrs. McGinnis and I'm sorry this happened to you Terry and Matt.

Matt: Are you kidding!? This is awesome!

Terry: I knew that Warren loved me but now I realize that Bruce is the greatest father ever.

Dana: I'm glad that you're Bruce Wayne's son Terry.

Mary: I am too. I was shocked that this happened.

Batman: I was shocked too. I never knew that Terry and Matt ere my sons.

Me: I was shocked too. I'm glad you took the news well Terry.

Terry: Thanks for helping me J.D.

Me: You're welcome. (Watch beeps) Time for another humiliation session on the Griffin's.

Matt: Oh this is gonna be fun!

We set out to the heart of the city.

* * *

We arrived and we were ready for the humiliation.

Me: Hello Griffin's. Welcome back to Hell! (Cracks Knuckles)

Connor: This is gonna be awesome!

?: Mind if I help all of you out?

We saw a red weasel come out and everyone was squealing and cheering wildly for him.

Me: Wow! The famous I Am Weasel!

Leni: Is that your name now?

Me: No Leni. That's his name. I Am Weasel. He's a famous weasel that has done just as many good deeds around the world like we have. He's just as famous as we are and he's loved by everyone around the world.

Lori: I've heard about him.

Laney: He's amazing.

Lola: He sure is.

Me: Mr. Weasel it's such an honor to meet you.

I Am Weasel: It's an honor to meet you too J.D. I've heard so many good things about you.

Me: Thank you Mr. Weasel. It's part of what we have to do for the betterment of humanity.

I Am Weasel: That's right.

Lola: Did that idiotic baboon try to ruin everything for you?

I Am Weasel: He sure did. I.R. Baboon is an idiot.

We laughed.

I saw his trailer right behind the Griffin's.

Me: Is that his trailer right there?

I Am Weasel: That's the very one.

Lola: I heard that I.R. Baboon is not liked among everyone. And he has no class at all.

Lana: I also heard that he has a huge red butt and everyone laughs at him.

We laughed.

Me: And he has a brain the size of an underdeveloped peanut.

We laughed again.

I Am Weasel: That's all true.

I.R. Baboon came over and he had a look of rage on him. He was a black fur baboon and he was wearing a white t-shirt with his name written on his shirt backwards and upside-down. His red butt always is showing. And he smells horrible.

Me: I.R. Baboon right?

I.R. Baboon: Why you always making fun of I.R. Baboon!?

Me: Because you're a brainless idiot. You always are in I Am Weasel's shadow and you try to make sure he never wins. But you always fail.

Lila: And your butt always shows.

Everyone laughed at him because of that. He howled in embarrassment.

Man: Loser!

A man threw a pie at I.R. and it hit him in the face.

SPLAT!

We laughed at him some more.

Me: What a pheeb.

Gali: You said it.

Gali is a beautiful woman and she had beautiful ocean blue hair, yellow eyes, was wearing a sleeveless ocean blue dress and brown boots and she had her battle axes on her back.

Me: Yep.

Varie: You are beautiful Gali. We could be twin sisters.

Gali: We sure look that way Varie.

Me: Lets get this party started.

Lana: Me and Laney got an idea. Be right back.

They left and quickly came back with a piano. They brought it in front of Bad Lois. What she doesn't know however is that a certain key is hardwired to a detonation switch that will set off some high explosives hidden inside it. Nitroglycerin, dynamite, C4, Napalm and TNT are hidden in it. They had sheet music on it. It was for Those Endearing Young Charms.

Laney played first and she got the notes wrong on purpose.

Bad Lois: No that's not right! Do it again!

Lana went next and she did the same.

Bad Lois: Oooh! NO NO! YOU STUPID GIRL! LIKE THIS!

She pushed them away and they ran.

She played it correctly and then..

KABOOOOOMMMMM!

The piano exploded in Bad Lois' face.

When the smoke cleared Bad Lois had piano keys for teeth. We laughed at her.

Me: I got a couple. You guys ever heard of those Yo Mama jokes?

Luan: I know those jokes and they are cruel.

Eddy: No kidding.

Me: Yep. If there's one thing I learned it's that no one likes to have their own mom insulted.

Vince: Amen to that.

Carol: Well said.

Me: Thanks. But in this kind of case I'm more than willing to make an exception. Hey Peter!

Peter looked at us.

Peter: What?

Me: I have something to tell you. Yo mama so stupid she tried to climb Mountain Dew!

Peter: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Lincoln: You heard him!

Luan: Yo Mama so Fat she got arrested for carrying 10 pounds of crack!

We laughed at him.

Peter growled in rage.

Eddy: Yo Mama so ugly she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning!

Me: Yo Mama so stupid she put paper on the TV and called it Pay-Per-View!

Luan: Yo Mama so poor when I stepped on a cigarette to put it out she said "Hey! Who turned out the heat!?"

Eddy: Yo Mama so stupid she thought Starbucks was Alien Currency!

Me: Yo Mama so Ugly she makes blind kids cry!

Nico: Let me try. Yo Mama so Fat her farts cause Global Warming!

Luan: Yo Mama so Ugly when she took a selfie the picture said censored!

Me: Yo Mama so stupid she brought a spoon to the Super Bowl!

Nico: Yo Mama so Stupid she thought Taco Bell was a Mexican Phone Company!

Me: Yo Mama so Ugly when she joined an ugly contest they said "Sorry no Professionals"!

Peter was enraged and he was screaming in so much ballistic fury that it was unbelievable.

Nico: I got something.

Nico pulled out a pet cage and in it was a tarantula. He went up in front of Peter and took the spider out and put it down his pants. Peter screamed like a little girl. (Think of how Marv screamed in Home Alone)

We laugh at that and Leni freaked out.

Leni: (SCREAMS) SPIDER!

She took a baseball bat and went to Peter and bashed his brains out with it.

POW! CRACK! BLAM! POW! SMASH! BAM!

Ed and Lori grabbed her and calmed her down.

Ed: Leni calm down. We don't want to kill him now.

Lori: Save that for Christmas, Leni.

Leni: (Panting) Sorry guys.

Nico: I didn't know Leni was so scared of spiders.

Me: Leni has the biggest case of Arachnophobia we've ever seen.

May: I believe it.

Carol: It's that bad.

Me: Yeah.

I Am Weasel: Leni's fear of spiders is quite normal for some people.

Nico: I got something for Bad Lois.

Nico walked up to Bad Lois and sprayed her with Scarecrow's fear gas and Bad Lois saw everything in the world as ravenous bloodthirsty spiders with glowing red eyes. She screamed in sheer horror.

Tahu (disgusted): Ok, I might sometimes have anger problems. But even I would never do the things that those so called parents did!

Tahu had red hair and red eyes, a sleeveless battle uniform. He had his swords on his back, orange pants and red boots.

Linka: Me neither.

Gwen S.: I got something. Be right back.

She left and brought back a huge wheelbarrow full of water balloons.

Luna: Water Balloons?

Gwen S.: You'll see.

She threw the balloons and they hit Peter and Bad Lois and they splattered poop all over them.

Gwen S.: Pig Poop!

Lana: Cool!

We laughed at them and it was really funny.

Me: Ooh! I got an idea! Lana you go get a giant washtub. Laney you use your plant powers and grow the items on this list. (Hands Laney a list) Lincoln, Naruto, Lisa, come with me.

Laney: You got it.

Lana: I'm on it.

Laney used her plant powers and grew numerous pepper plants.

We went to the store and got a bunch of ingredients for something. Lana got a giant washtub.

Me: Okay. First a bunch of red hot chili peppers of different kinds. Jalapeños, Habaneros, Tepin Peppers, Ghost Chilis, Trinidad Scorpion, Carolina Reapers and the hottest pepper on the planet: The Dragon's Breath Pepper.

We had gloves on and added buckets full of said peppers into the tub.

Lana: That's a lot of peppers.

Laney: You making a hot sauce J.D.?

Me: Yep.

Lincoln: This would normally be enough.

Me: Yep. Normally. Next we add a lot of garlic.

We cut, squeeze and crushed up a lot of garlic and added it to the peppers.

Me: Next we add lots of red wine vinegar.

We poured in 6 jugs full of red wine vinegar.

Lincoln: That's a lot of vinegar.

Me: Yep. Now for a lot of onions.

Laney: I got that.

Laney used her plant powers and grew lots of onions.

We sliced up a lot of onions and ignored the fumes that make you cry and add them to the tub.

Me: Now for my favorite. 4 bottles of Mongolian Fire Oil.

Lincoln: Dad uses this all the time in his stir fry.

Me: I know. Mr. Lynn makes really good stir fry.

We pour in the bottles and the spice smell was delicious.

Me: Now we blend everything together.

Nico: I got that.

Nico sprouted tentacles and turned them into giant food processor blender blades. He blended everything together into a fine liquid.

Me: Awesome job Nico!

Nico: Thank you.

Lana: What's next?

Me: Now comes the deadliest part.

I pull out a scroll and unseal a container with a liquid in it and it had an evil fanged skull and crossbones on it.

Me: This is something I call (Lightning flashes and thunder crashes in the background) (Dramatic voice) THE CONTAINER OF TRAITOROUS MINDS!

Lincoln: (Gulps) I don't like the sound of that.

Laney: Me neither.

Me: This container has the leftovers of all the nuclear blazing hot chicken wing sauces I made. To prevent the sauce from going bad I put it in this scroll that keeps it fresh all the time. The sauces keep marinating and it gets far more powerful.

Lana: That is deadly stuff!

Nico: No kidding.

I poured in the whole container and it was lethal.

Me: Whoo! That is potent stuff. Now for the final ingredient.

I pull out a black safe and it had a handprint and retina scanning system.

Me: In this safe is the most lethal ingredient of them all.

I place my hand on the handprint scanner and a laser scanned my eye.

Safe: Access approved.

The safe opened and a bunch of little safes opened up in various ways and a final safe opened and revealed a bright neon red glowing bottle. I put on a welding mask and gloves and take the bottle out with a pair of tongs. The bottle had a picture of a disintegrating skull with flaming red eyes being vaporized in front of a massive nuclear explosion.

Lana: Wow! What is that stuff?

Me: This is the hottest Capsaicin Extract sauce I've ever created. It's made with pure capsaicin extract from the Guatemalan Insanity Peppers amplified 1,000-fold. I call it Castle Bravo Incinerator Death Sauce!

A nuclear explosion goes off in the background and a massive wall of real fire burns as well. Satanic cult music and malevolent laughter is heard to make it sound like it came from the fires of Hell in its entirety.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Me: Yeah. This sauce is so lethal and so deadly that you can't even handle it with bare hands.

Lincoln: That sauce is gonna destroy them!

Me: Yep. All it takes is one little drop.

I put the bottle over the tub and put one little drop in. A powerful little blue fire mushroom cloud explosion formed in the tub and vanished.

Lori: Wow! That sauce is literally going to kill them!

Lucy: I'll make sure they get a nice and proper funeral.

Me: If they survive.

Tahu: Let us amplify the sauce J.D.

Vakama: We have a way to make it stronger.

Me: Go for it.

Vakama had red hair in a cronmage and red eyes and had a version of Tahu's clothes.

Tahu and Vakama used their fire to intensify the hot sauce 20,000-fold. The concoction emitted a bright neon red glow and it was so intense that it was causing my geiger counter to go haywire.

I take a huge spoon and fill it full of the sauce and Laney used her vines to hold open Peter's mouth and I shove the spoon into his mouth and Peter swallowed it. Then his sclera had massive nuclear explosions in them and his skin turned red and rose fast like a thermometer dipped into the core of the sun and it turned neon blue and suddenly he went into the air a little above the ground and turned into a steam whistle and a massive blast of raging fire exploded out of his mouth with incredible force as he screamed in excruciating agony and pain and a super loud ear shattering horn toot. The windows in some of the buildings shattered into a million pieces.

Me: Hit the deck!

We ducked and Jared, Aylene, Yuko and Lola absorbed the fire and Peter kept releasing an enormous amount of fire at an incredible rate.

Peter was like this for 15 minutes and he crashed back to the ground with a huge thud and he was completely drained and exhausted. Everyone laughed at him some more.

Me: Wow! That was intense.

Lana: You said it J.D.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Laney: It sure was.

Lynn: That was explosively spicy!

Lightning: It sure was. Lightning agrees.

Luan: That one was so spicy that it was infernal! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke as well.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Rachel: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Me: That was a good one!

Peter got up and he was mad.

Peter: (No voice)

Me: Wow! That hot sauce completely destroyed his voice box.

Lisa: It appears that the frequency of the scream he did and the level of spice Peter took completely corroded and disintegrated his vocal cords. Completely and permanently destroying his ability to talk.

Luna: Maybe that'll shut him up forever.

Lori: Yep.

I Am Weasel: I would say that he deserved it because he's a bad father. If that doesn't spell bad father then my name is not I AM WEASEL!

Nico: Well said. Would you like to do a combo with me?

I Am Weasel: I would be honored Nico.

Nico used Undergrowth's plant powers and grew catapults with fruit and vegetables on them and I Am Weasel had rotten meat in slingshots.

Nico and I Am Weasel: ROTTEN FOOD ONSLAUGHT!

They fired the fruit, vegetables and rotten meat and they all pelted Peter and Bad Lois and the assault was so bad that it made them both smell so horrible that their own stench made them puke their guts out.

Nico: That was awesome!

I Am Weasel: It sure was.

Later we went back home. I Am Weasel decided to live with us and continue doing great deeds for humanity from our mansion. With him was his nurse and love interest Loulabelle. It was a great time for him.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

This was the most interested Humiliation we did. I got the idea for revealing the revelation about Terry and Matt being Bruce Wayne's sons from the Justice League Unlimited episode Epilogue. I figured it would be appropriate for this. I Am Weasel was awesome and Michael Dorn did a great job voicing Everyones favorite weasel. Charlie Adler did a great job voicing I.R. Baboon too. I got the idea for the container from a restaurant I saw over in Richmond, Virginia. NicoChan11 and VinJedi1995 game me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that guys. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	514. End of The King of The Monsters

It starts in the estate. I was looking up something that happened over in the western Pacific Ocean south of Japan.

Me: This is really unusual.

Lincoln: What is it?

Me: I found a mayday signal being broadcasted from a Russian Submarine. Listen.

I play the signal and it had a distress frequency and suddenly there was an explosion and the signal was gone.

Laney: What do you think caused that?

Me: Whatever it was something is seriously wrong. The satellite scans show that none of our subs and vessels are in that area. However it did find this.

I print a computer enhanced satellite photograph and what it revealed was horrific. It was an image of GODZILLA!

Lincoln: Is that Godzilla!?

Me: It looks like it.

Yuko: Godzilla!? How can that be?

Me: This Godzilla is one that Japan knows. The one we knew from 20,000 years into the future was a whole new different matter. This Godzilla is 75% smaller than the one we fought.

Lincoln: We have another Godzilla to destroy.

Me: Yes. But this Godzilla was created because of Nuclear Radiation caused by us.

Lori: What do you mean J.D.?

Me: Godzilla first attacked and destroyed much of Tokyo, Japan back 64 years ago in the year 1954. Watch.

I pulled up what happened. I show a black and white video of what happened back during Godzilla's attack back then. Most of Tokyo was completely destroyed, burned and leveled. Almost nothing was left.

Me: This was taken 64 years ago. Godzilla appeared for the first time back then and he caught Japan and the entire world completely off guard. Thousands of people were killed and many more were injured and his destructive power was incredible.

I showed his destructive power back then. He fired his atomic breath and turned all of Tokyo into a sea of fire. The destruction was horrific.

Me: Godzilla turned all of Tokyo back then into a sea of fire. Damage back then was estimated to be in the billions. That was 64 years ago. Today it would be worth 10s of trillions.

Lana: That is awful!

Carol: Yeah.

Lucy: How are we gonna kill this Godzilla and make sure that he doesn't come back?

Me: We're going to use what we learned 20,000 years into the future to kill Godzilla and we'll use other methods. Also we're gonna be helping the U.N.G.C.C.

Vince: The U.N.G.C.C.?

Me: It stands for the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center. They are a division created by the United Nations that uses very sophisticated and very advanced scientific technology to counterattack against Godzilla. But also their one goal is to try and find a way to kill Godzilla.

Lincoln: Sounds very complicated and dangerous.

Me: It is. But believe it or not with everything we learned from when we killed Godzilla 20,000 years from now, we have the ability to make sure he stays dead. Computer, call G-Force commander general Takaki Aso. Voice I.D. James Dean Knudson, United States of America, ID# 413421623513 Alpha.

Computer: Voice print confirmed and identified.

I turn my headset into a scrambler and translator.

A holographic screen appeared and it was G-Force commander general Takaki Aso.

Commander Aso: G-Force, Aso here.

Me: Commander Aso it's good to see you again.

Commander Aso: You too J.D.

Me: I'm afraid this isn't a social call. We have a huge problem. 3 hours ago a Russian Submarine was attacked and destroyed by Godzilla.

Commander Aso was shocked.

Commander Aso: Do you have any proof of this?

Me: Yes sir I do.

I hold up the satellite photo.

Me: This photo was taken just shortly after we found out that the Russian Submarine was destroyed.

Commander Aso: So after years of dormancy Godzilla has returned. I thought we had seen the last of him. The last known sighting and attack of Godzilla was back in 1995 when Space Godzilla attacked. He was lying dormant for 23 years and now he is back.

Me: Yes sir. But we have a way we can destroy Godzilla for good.

I explained what happened during our time 20,000 years into the future in an alternate time and what we found out on how to destroy him. Commander Aso was enamored by this new development and called our findings genius.

Commander Aso: Your findings are genius J.D. You all may have saved all of Japan and liberated us from a 64 year nightmare that's plagued us for so long.

Me: Yes. This battle is going to be really rough. To make sure that no one gets caught in the crossfire, have everyone within a 200 mile radius of the Tokyo vicinity evacuated.

Commander Aso: Right. How soon will Godzilla arrive?

Me: Within the next 24 to 36 hours.

Commander Aso: Okay. The evacuation orders are in place.

Me: Were on our way.

The call ended.

Eddy: You think we're gonna get in trouble with Japan for klling Godzilla?

Whenua: Are you kidding? After all the property damage it's caused, they'll give us medals!

Whenua had a brown India style outfit and he had brown hair and orange eyes, his claws are on his hips and are ready to use whenever needed.

Me: I agree with you Whenua. Lets go!

We set out for Japan.

* * *

We were in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone in the city was evacuated and we were standing ready.

Sergeant: J.D. everyone has been evacuated.

Me: Okay. Godzilla will arrive in 30 minutes.

Sergeant: Roger.

The tanks, Maser Tanks, Super X, Laser Cannons, Missiles and more arrived.

Me: Here we go guys.

We waited and then we saw the oceans move.

Me: We have movement in the area!

Surfacing out of the ocean with a powerful roar was Godzilla!

(Godzilla Theme plays)

Yuko: It's Godzilla!

Ben became Ultimate Way Big.

Ben: ULTIMATE WAY BIG!

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome!

Ultimate Way Big: I never battled a Kaiju before. I'm really looking forward to the experience!

Me: Fire at will!

Sergeant: FIRE AT WILL!

We all fired our powers and everything we got at Godzilla. The missiles and lasers fired and the Super X fired Cadmium missiles and more. It was a major league and brutal onslaught! I fired energy blasts and energy balls and the explosions were powerful enough to hurt Godzilla as he was being pushed back. Carol fired an Orange Atomic Ray and King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and Space Godzilla's Corona Ray. The blasts and attacks were hurting him with powerful fury. Lori and her children fired powerful balls of concentrated wind and blew him back. Lola and Lila fired massive blasts of fire at Godzilla and they burned him. Yuko and Sam did the same and it was a powerful attack. Godzilla fired his atomic breath and Vince and Nico fired energy blasts and the blasts collided. The blasts were struggling and then they exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The smoke cleared and Edzilla went at Godzilla.

Edzilla: ED SMASH GODZILLA!

Edzilla jumped onto Godzilla's head and dealt him powerful headbutts. He then bit one of Godzilla's eyes and ripped it clean out of its socket. Godzilla roared in pain.

Edzilla jumped away and landed by Ultimate Way Big. Ultimate Way Big fired a blast of cosmic energy and they burned Godzilla.

Edzilla: Ultimate Way Big lets use combo.

Ultimate Way Big: You got it.

Edzilla charged at Godzilla and Ultimate Way Big fired a blast of Cosmic Energy.

Ultimate Way Big and Edzilla: COSMIC DRAGON OBLITERATOR!

The Cosmic Energy Ray merged with Edzilla and he became a dragon made of pure cosmic energy and when it hit Godzilla it exploded with incredible power and knocked him down.

Edzilla: ED IS STRONGEST THERE IS! (roars to the heavens)

Carol fired Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray. It hit Godzilla and blew him back as he got up. She then fired Gyaos sonic laser ray and it burned Godzilla in his chest and it was hurting him.

Carol: Pohatu lets use our combo.

Pohatu: You got it.

Carol fired Gamera's fireballs and Pohatu kicked a rock at Godzilla.

Carol and Pohatu: KAIJU FURY METEOR!

The fireballs combined with the rock and became a powerful flaming meteor and it hit Godzilla and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Laney entangled Godzilla in huge bramble vines and Lewa fired blades of wind at him. They slashed him.

Lewa had United States Army camouflage style clothes, green hair and yellow eyes and black boots.

Laney: Lets use our combo Lewa.

Lewa: You got it.

Laney formed a bunch of plant vines with monster mouths on them and Lewa fired a huge blast of wind.

Laney and Lewa: SULFURIC ACID WINDSTORM!

The mouth vines squirted a huge deluge of Sulfuric acid and the wind turned it into a fine mist and it burned Godzilla badly. He was roaring pain.

Shannon fired a barrage of black crystals with her dark magic and Onua threw numerous rocks and crystals at Godzilla. They hit him and hurt him.

Onua has a black medieval peasant style outfit on. It looks like something from 1,500 years ago.

Shannon: Onua lets use our combo.

Onua: You got it!

Shannon fired black crystals and Onua threw numerous rocks.

Shannon and Onua: MAGIC EARTH KNIFESTORM!

The crystals and rocks rained onto Godzilla and they hurt him bad with a barrage of blades.

It was a powerful onslaught and the number of combos we were using was incredible.

Matau had green hair, yellow eyes, and was dressed like Robin Hood. Nokama had a long sleeved ocean blue battle dress, blue stiletto shoes, ocean blue hair, and blue eyes. Kopaka had a suit similar to Shriek's, etc, etc.

Lana, Kopaka and Nuju then froze Godzilla a massive block of ice.

Me: That'll hold him. Now we can work on the 2nd stage of our plan. We're going to use the very device that killed the first Godzilla back 64 years ago: THE OXYGEN DESTROYER!

THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CRASH!

Lincoln: What is the Oxygen Destroyer?

Me: It's a prototype chemical weapon that was used to kill Godzilla back then.

Lori: That literally sounds incredibly dangerous.

Me: It is and my father and grandpa witnessed it being tested.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was back 64 years ago and Godzilla made his first appearance and went on a rampage that almost completely destroyed all of Japan. My grandpa Major Dean Alvin Knudson had a good friend back then. His name was Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, a chemical scientist and the inventor of the Oxygen Destroyer. After the war ended they became like brothers. Their bond was powerful. Dr. Serizawa gave a demonstration of the Oxygen Destroyer.**

Dr. Serizawa tested the Oxygen Destroyer in a tank filled with fish. It reacted violently with the water and it bubbled up at a powerful rate.

Dr. Serizawa: It destroys all of the oxygen in the water and suffocates the marine life. Then it liquifies it. Making the waters sterile.

Me: **The Oxygen Destroyer reduced the fish in the tank to nothing but skeletons. But this depends on how powerful the reaction is. My father was with him and he was only a child when he saw it happen. Dr. Serizawa said that the Oxygen Destroyer would be ultimately considered as a weapon of mass destruction. My grandpa managed to convince Dr. Serizawa to use the Oxygen Destroyer to kill Godzilla. But to make sure that his research can never fall into the wrong hands he destroyed his research papers. However unknown to him dad got the papers out and hid them. On a boat in Tokyo Bay dad and grandpa witnessed the Oxygen Destroyer being used. The chemical solution reacted violently and the bubbles were so intense that it rocked the boat. In the end, Godzilla was destroyed and Dr. Serizawa made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. He cut the oxygen line to his diving suit and killed himself.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: After that horrible event, Grandpa Dean was devastated. He lost a best friend that became like his brother.

Leni: That is totes horrible.

Luna: Dude. I'm sorry man.

Me: I know. I wasn't born back then. But the Oxygen Destroyer is our only chance to destroy Godzilla for good and end his 64 year history. My dad gave me the research papers to use for later purposes. Now is that time.

Suddenly out of nowhere an energy portal appeared and out of it came KING GHIDORAH!

Carol: It's King Ghidorah!

Me: It is him but he's is different.

It was true. King Ghidorah now had a mechanical metal head and the other two heads were the same, he had a metal armor chest guard, mechanical wings, and leg guards. He was now known as MECHA-KING GHIDORAH!

He landed behind us and we were amazed.

Me: Wow!

?: J.D. Knudson do you read me?

Me: Yes I read you. Who is this?

Emmy: My name is Emmy Kano and me and Mecha-King Ghidorah came from the 23rd century in the year 2204.

Me: 2204!? That's 186 years from now. That's amazing!

Emmy: Yes. We came to help you stop Godzilla once and for all.

Me: We greatly appreciate it Emmy and we need all the help we can get.

Twin Voices: Let us help you too.

We saw a giant moth flying over to us and it was hovering over the ocean. It was MOTHRA!

Me: Wow! Mothra!

Mothra chirped and she was there to help us.

On a smaller version of Mothra were the world famous Shobijin Fairies of Infant Island. Very good friends to us.

Me: The Shobijin Fairies.

Shobijin Fairies: It's good to see you again J.D.

Me: You too. How have things been on Infant Island?

Shobijin Fairies: Things have been good.

Lori: Who are they J.D.?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. Everyone these two are the world famous twin Shobijin Fairies of Infant Island.

Shobijin Fairies: Pleasure to meet you all.

Luna: Same here dudes.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Luan: How do you know them J.D.?

Me: We also have a big history with Infant Island. It dates back to 1966.

FLASHBACK 2

Me: (Narrating) **In 1966 my father was investigating what he suspected was terroristic activity in the Solomon Islands in the Bougainville area. He arrived at the island he was sent to and the island was run by the evil terrorist organization called Red Bamboo. They were making nuclear weapons on the island so they can destroy some of the major cities around the world. Also he made a scary discovery. Red Bamboo was using some of the people of Infant Island as slaves to make a strange liquid that serves as a repellant to ward off the giant shrimp monster Ebirah. The liquid prevents Ebirah from attacking whenever they go or come to the island. My father busted them out and he launched an all out revolt. A guard tried to stop them, but he knocked him out and took his AK-47 gun. It was a savage revolt. Also it turns out that the island was harboring another secret. That island was home to Godzilla as well. Godzilla was lying dormant after his 1st battle with King Ghidorah back in 1964. He destroyed the Red Bamboo camp and was fighting Ebirah during the revolt. The island activated a nuclear time bomb self-destruct device that was gonna blow the whole island to smithereens. Dad and the people constructed a large net made of grass, tree branches and sticks. It was their transport. Mothra took them out of there just in the nick of time after the fight and the island exploded. Also in a sense of poetic justice before my dad arrived, they made a false batch of the liquid and Ebirah killed the remaining members of the Red Bamboo as they fled. Dad is the hero of Infant Island.**

The events of the narratives are shown.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Shobijin Fairies: Yes. J.D.'s father is a brave man that saved our people from a fate worse than death.

Lincoln: J.D. that's amazing!

Linka: I didn't know that your dad was that strong and brave.

Me: Dad's a hero. Next to being a police officer and catching some of the most dangerous criminals in the country, saving Infant Island and destroying the Red Bamboo was the greatest achievement he did.

Lori: Your dad is literally amazing.

Roxanne: He sure is.

Bobby: You said it.

Me: Yeah. But we're getting off track here. We need to make an Oxygen Destroyer. Lisa, you and Nicole come with me. We're going back to the estate to make one. Here's what we do.

I revealed my plan. We went back to the estate and got to work. The rest of us stayed back and held back Godzilla for as long as possible. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired gravity lightning and enhanced gravity lightning and Mothra fired energy beams from it's antennae. More help arrived and it was Super Mecha-Godzilla. It fired rainbow energy from its mouth and an energy blast from its chest and fired blue energy beams from the Garuda machine on it's back.

2 hours later at night we came back with the Oxygen Destroyer. It was a bomb-like device.

Me: Here it is guys. The Oxygen Destroyer.

Lori: It looks like a nuclear warhead.

Me: That was my first thought too.

Varie: Okay here goes.

Varie, Luna and Lily trapped Godzilla in an enormous ball of water. Tara then lifted up a platform of rock and I placed the Oxygen Destroyer on it. Tara lifted the platform and it went into the ball of water through the bottom and we waited. The device filled up and the ball split and bubbled violently. It was a violent reaction and the ball of water looked like it was a ball of pure boiling hot water. Godzilla was being suffocated by the power of the Oxygen Destroyer and he popped out of the ball to get some air but it was too late. He died in the ball of water and was reduced to nothing more than a skeleton. After 64 years, the terror of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters had been silenced forever.

Me: It's over guys. We won! Godzilla the King of The Monsters had been silenced forever!

We all cheered wildly.

Me: We did it for you Dr. Serizawa. We did it for you and avenged everyone killed by Godzilla. Now we have to make sure that Godzilla never returns.

Later at the Prime Minister's building for our heroic actions in ridding the world of Godzilla we were awarded the highest award in Japan: The Order of The Rising Sun for our bravery and more. We were also awarded by the head of the U.N.G.C.C. for it. We did receive medals for our deeds. We later got to work and removed and cleaned up all the nuclear waste and energy to make sure that Godzilla never returns. But there will be other Kaiju out there. So whenever they arrive we'll be ready for them.

Steve Matrin: (Voiceover) Nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up terrible offspring's of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of Man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla - that strangely innocent and tragic monster - has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not, or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us... Remain.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Godzilla movies have always been my favorites ever since I was a kid. For 64+ years Godzilla has been an awesome franchise. I have been a huge fan of it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this and I came up with the rest of them. Thanks for that man as usual. No my dad and grandpa didn't do all that stuff in real life or in the movies for that matter. Also this chapter is made as a tribute to Raymond Burr who starred in Godzilla: King of The Monsters in 1956. That movie was the first american movie for Godzilla. It was awesome.

Rest in Peace Raymond Burr - May 21st, 1917 to September 12, 1993.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	515. Angels VS Accusers of The Universe

It starts in the skies of Saturn. We were over at the Saturn Insane Asylum.

Me: Here we are guys. This is the Saturn Insane Asylum.

Lola: This place is amazing!

Lana: The view of Saturn's clouds in amazing!

Varie: It's not just the clouds. You can see Saturn's gorgeous rings and many of its moons from here.

Laney: It sure is amazing. Saturn is a beautiful planet.

Lisa: Indeed. The Cassini-Huygens spacecraft documented the most beautiful planet in the Solar System.

Me: Yep. Saturn is the most beautiful of the planets in the Solar System and it has not only the most beautiful rings but also the most beautiful clouds.

We go into the prison and we were being lead around the asylum by a good friend of mine from England. Psychologist and therapist Dr. Victoria Remington.

Dr. Remington: (British Accent) I'm glad you all could come to visit us J.D.

Me: No problem Doctor.

The sounds of maniacal laughter and people having terrible episodes of insanity were being heard as we walked the hallways.

Lori: These people have some serious problems.

Bobby: No kidding babe.

Lincoln: But this place is amazing. Here we are floating above the clouds of Saturn in one of the toughest maximum security insane asylums probably in the history of the universe.

Lisa: Indeed. It's an incredible scientific feat here. Science-Fiction true but it works.

Aylene: Yeah.

Dr. Remington: Here's our most dangerous and most violent patient here.

We were in front of a door and it had all kinds of evil symbols on it.

Lola looked through the window in the door.

Lola: Oh man! She's scary.

Carrie W.: That's my mother Margeret White.

Leia: Grandma Margaret? Why is she here?

Me: Your grandma was not right (Taps head with finger) up here.

Leia: How come?

Carrie W.: Some people are just that way Leia. My mother had a lot of problems.

Dr. Remington: Yes. Carrie I'm so sorry about your ordeal that you went through.

Carrie W.: Thank you doctor.

I look into her room and saw that Margaret was wrapped in a straitjacket and laughing maniacally. Written in blood on the walls was "Kill Carrie."

Me: She is worse than what I remember.

Laney: No kidding. Her schizophrenia is the worst kind I've ever seen.

Me: No kidding. I saw in a documentary at one time that Schizophrenia shortens your life span by 25% and people with it don't usually live pass their 50's.

Dr. Remington: Yes. We are still trying to comprehend that. Schizophrenia decreases your life span by 20 years because the grey matter in the brain is slowly disintegrating.

Nico: That's rough.

Me: Yeah.

Nico: How come Margaret was sent here and not in a jail cell?

Me: She was declared completely unfit to stand trial and was originally committed to the Twin Towers Prison Psychiatric Hospital in California. But she was too violent there. So after I had this whole place built here I figured it would be perfect. The reason for that is because I feared that she would escape and destroy society.

Nico: That's a good reason.

Carrie W.: It is. My mother has telepathic powers and I inherited them from her.

Leia: Wow! Mommy I didn't know that.

Varie: Your mother is very gifted.

Me: She is.

* * *

Back on Earth, Double D was reading a book while enjoying the splendor and beauty of the autumn leaves. Then he heard some clattering and he saw a raccoon in the can. The can tipped over out of the can was Rocket Raccoon!

Edd (sees Rocket digging through a trash can): Rocket Raccoon?

Rocket: You know who I am?

Edd: Well, Captain America did say that the two of us are similar. Sorry I'm Eddward but with two D's. Everyone calls me Double D.

Rocket: Pleasure to meet you. I'm glad Cap spoke about us. Me and the Guardians came here looking for J.D. The Universe is in trouble because of Ronan the Accuser.

Edd gasped.

Edd: J.D. and my friends are over on the planet Saturn. They are on a space prison there.

Rocket: Thanks Double D. I appreciate that. You hear that Guardians?

Star Lord: We sure did Rocket. Lets regroup and get over there.

Rocket: Right.

The Guardians regrouped.

Star Lord: Sorry we're late, Rocket. We got held up because of Drax almost getting us kicked out of an ice cream shop!

Drax: I had to make sure that they did not get my order wrong.

Gamora: That doesn't justify you threatening the owner with a knife!

The Guardians went back to the ship and it left Earth for Saturn.

* * *

Back on Saturn as we were getting ready to leave when we saw the ship arrive.

Me: That's the Milano ship!

It landed and out came the Guardians of the Galaxy - Peter Quill A.K.A. Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot and Rocket Raccoon.

Me: Oh wow! The famous Guardians of the Galaxy!

Star Lord: That's right. J.D. Knudson it's an honor to finally meet you.

We shake hands.

Me: You too Peter.

Lily: Gamora it's great to see you again.

Gamora: You too Lily. You've been training hard and well. I can sense that you have gotten stronger.

Lily: I know.

Lincoln: It's an honor to meet you Drax.

Drax: You too Lincoln. I've heard a lot about you from Gamora.

Lincoln: I'm sure she told you all about us.

Drax: She did.

Groot: I am Groot.

Luan: It's nice to meet you Groot.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: He says "You too Luan."

Luan: Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you too Rocket.

Rocket: You too Luan. I heard you are quite the jokester.

Luan: I don't mean to blast my own horn! (Laughs) Get it?

Rocket: (Laughs) I get it. Good one.

Me: So what brings you to Saturn, Peter?

Star Lord: Ronan the Accuser is going to destroy the planet Xander with the power of the Infinity Stone I found.

We gasped in shock.

Me: Which stone did you find?

Gamora: It was the purple one.

Me: That's the Power Stone. We have to stop him.

Stan Lee: (Offscreen) You go get him guys.

We turn and saw Stan Lee and he was a Janitor sweeping the floor of the landing pad.

Me: Stan Lee!

Laney: He's full of surprises isn't he?

Me: He sure is. He makes cameo appearances in all his comics, TV Shows and Movies.

Stan Lee: That's right. Go get him true believers.

Me: With pleasure Stan. EXCELSIOR!

Stan Lee: EXCELSIOR!

We went back to Earth and deployed the U.S.S. Valor and we then set out for the Andromeda Galaxy.

* * *

Captain's Log, Stardate 2504.6, Emergency Report: The Guardians of The Galaxy came to us for help to destroy the ruthless galactic persecutor Ronan the Accuser. In his possession is the Power Infinity Stone and he plans to use the stone to destroy the entire planet of Xander in the Andromeda Galaxy. Our mission is to kill Ronan, take the Infinity Stone and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands ever again.

Me: So Peter, I take it that Xander has had a lot of problems with Ronan.

Star Lord: Yes. Ronan the Accuser is a monster. He hates all things evil with a terrible vengeance and he kills innocent people for no apparent reason except in the name of justice.

Lola: That freak is a monster that deserves only death.

Me: And he will get it.

Laney: Why does Ronan have the Infinity Stone?

Me: I know why. He was sent to get it for the ruthless universal conqueror Thanos.

Starfire: Thanos!? That monster!?

Raven: I've heard a lot about Thanos. He wants to use the power of the Infinity Stones to balance the universe.

Me: Great. He's another Xehanort. We have to destroy him at all costs.

Luna: Yeah.

Lynn: We can't let the Infinity Stones get into his hands.

Me: And we'll make sure of it.

Luan walked over to Gamora who was looking outside the window into the stars.

Luan: You alright, Gamora?

Gamora: Not really. I'm just thinking about my sister, Nebula.

Luan: Isn't she still working for Thanos?

Gamora: Well, yes. But I'm still hoping I can get her to see that she's working for the wrong side.

Luan: Well, don't worry. If there's a chance that Nebula can change, then I'll help with that.

Lensay: Poo poo.

Luan: Lensay agrees.

Me: Drax I heard that Ronan killed your family.

Drax: Yes. Ronan killed my entire family and I will have my revenge on him.

Me: You deserve it. Normally vengeance goes against everything that I believe in but in this case I'm more than willing to make an exception.

Drax: You would help me get my revenge?

Me: I would. Ronan has plagued the entire universe for too long and he will pay. (My eyes glow red)

We then arrived at the planet Xander.

Me: There it is. Planet Xander.

We saw a huge ship in orbit above the planet.

Varie: That's a big ship.

Star Lord: That's Ronan's ship the Dark Aster.

Me: And he'll be ready for us. All hands Red Alert! Man your battle-stations!

The alarm sounded and we were ready.

Me: This is it guys. Nathanial you are in command of the ship. The rest of you come with me.

Nathanial: You got it grandpa.

Me: Lets roll!

We went down to the planet and saw Ronan killing lots of people. We were flying above the surface.

Star Lord: Lets distract him Eddy. I have an idea.

Eddy: Okay.

They went down and confronted him and did a weird dance. It was working and it distracted him long enough for us to swoop down and I punched Ronan in the face and he crashed into a wall.

CRASH!

Ronan got up and he saw us ready to fight.

Me: Ronan the Accuser I presume?

Ronan: That's right. J.D. Knudson. You have made quite a name for yourself and your achievements have made it to me.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done.

Ronan: Everything I've done has always been in the name of justice.

Me: What you call Justice in your eyes is what I call in mine cold-blooded murder. You are nothing more than a ruthless monster that needs to be destroyed. You will pay for your crimes!

I go Super Angel 10,000 and Nico goes Super Saiyan 3.

Ronan: We'll see. Sakaaran's kill them all!

Me: Lets get them!

(Forsaken by Within Temptation plays)

We went at the Sakaaran's and Ronan and it was a vicious and savage fight.

Eddy was firing light blasts at the Sakaaran's and Star Lord had his blasters and was firing at them. Killing them.

Eddy: Lets use our combos Peter.

Star Lord: You got it Eddy.

Eddy fired a blast of blue light and Star Lord fired his blasters.

Eddy and Star Lord: COSMIC LIGHT SHOWER!

The blue light split into multiple laser beams and they skewered some of the Sakaaran's and killed them in an instant.

Pohatu carries Tahu in front of some of Ronan's goons.

Pohatu had brown hair and orange eyes, his claws were on his hips and he was wearing a brown Scotsman uniform and brown plaid kilt and brown pants.

Pohatu: Get help! Please! My brother's dying! Get help! Help him! (throws Tahu at the goons, knocking them down)

Maria: Now Pohatu and Tahu are doing the Get Help ploy?!

Carmen: I know! Isn't it amazing? I've started a new combat tactic!

Tahu (gets up): Let this be the only time I participate in this ploy.

Maria: Agreed.

Maria and Carmen fired water and fire at the Sakaaran's.

Tara was throwing numerous earth spears and killing the Sakaaran's. Then a beautiful alien girl with antennae came and she was knocking them out with a touch.

Tara: That was cool!

Mantis: Thanks. I'm Mantis.

Tara: Pleasure. I'm Terra, but my real name is Tara Markov.

Mantis: Pleasure.

Tara: Lets take these monsters down with a combo.

Mantis: You got it.

Tara threw numerous rocks and mantis was on one with her fists out.

Tara and Mantis: SEISMIC EARTH SMASH PUNCH!

Mantis was punching the Sakaaran's and the rocks smashed their faces in and killed them.

Mantis: That was so much fun!

Tara: Thanks Mantis.

Drax was slashing apart some of the Sakaaran's with his blades and Spiderman was webbing them and punching and kicking them with his web and martial arts moves.

Drax: You are good Peter.

Spiderman: Thanks Drax. Lets use our combo on them.

Drax: You got it.

Drax handed Spiderman one of his knives and they joined hands and ran with incredible speed.

Spiderman and Drax: SPIDER DESTROYER SHISH-KABAB!

They skewered multiple Sakaaran and killed them.

Drax: That was awesome! Great combo.

Spiderman: Thanks Drax.

They high five.

Edzilla and Groot were destroying numerous Sakaaran's. Groot was using his root powers and Edzilla was smashing them to pieces.

Edzilla: Lets use combo!

Groot: I am Groot!

Edzilla went at the Sakaaran's and Groot formed numerous roots that grew at a rapid level.

Edzilla and Groot: NATURE'S DRAGON SMASHER/I AM GROOT!

Edzilla turned into a dragon of leaves and wood and flew at the Sakaaran's and skewered and stabbed and obliterated a number of them in an instant.

Edzilla: That awesome!

Groot: I am Groot.

Luan and Lensay were firing powerful light blasts at the Sakaaran's and they were vaporizing them in an instant. Gamora was slashing them with her sword and blasting them with her blaster. They were killing them all over.

Luan: Lets use our combo Gamora.

Gamora: Right.

Luan fired a blast of red light, Lensay fired a blast of green light and Gamora fired a plasma blast from her blaster.

Luan and Gamora: SOLAR LIGHT INCINERATOR!

The blasts became a huge stream of Solar Plasma and incinerated some of the Sakaaran's instantly. The radiation from the blast burned some of them really badly and it was enough to kill them.

Luan: That was awesome!

Lensay: Poo poo! (Raspberries)

Luan: You tell them Lensay.

Gamora: They were no match for the most Dangerous Woman in the Universe.

Luan: You said it Gamora. Anybody that messes with you is already in Danger. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Gamora: (Laughs) I get it.

Yondu was helping us. Kevin was WarKevin and he was firing repulser blasts and missiles. Yondu was using his arrow.

Yondu: Lets use our combo Kevin.

Kevin: You got it dude!

WarKevin fired his blasts and Missiles and Yondu fired his arrow.

WarKevin and Yondu: EXPLOSION ARROW BARRAGE!

The blasts became arrow blasts and they blew apart some of the Sakaaran's in an instant in powerful flaming explosions.

Kevin: That was awesome!

Yondu: You got a good edge on you Kevin.

Kevin: Thanks Yondu.

Rocket Raccoon was firing numerous blasts at the Sakaaran's from his blasters and Edd was now Iron Boy and he was firing lasers at them.

Edd: Lets fire our combo attack at them.

Rocket: You got it Double D.

They fired their blasts.

Edd and Rocket: BLACK MATTER OBLITERATOR!

The blasts became a black ball of 4th dimensional matter and sucked in some of the Sakaaran's like a small black hole and then it vanished.

Edd: That was an amazing attack!

Rocket: It sure was. We made a good team Double D.

Edd: We sure do.

Now it was the fight with Me and Nico facing Ronan.

Me: Lets get him.

I form a war hammer made of pure fire.

Me: Before I used the sword I was a user of the war hammer.

Nico: Nice.

Me: Let me face him first and then you get him.

Nico: Okay.

Varie protected much of the city in a powerful force field.

Me: Lets dance.

We went at each other and we swung our hammers and when the heads hit each other it released a massive and explosively powerful shockwave of pure fire and energy.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it shook the planet. Luckily the force field was holding.

Me: Wow! What power!

Ronan: You haven't seen anything yet!

Ronan fired energy blasts from his hammer and I dodged them and fired energy blasts at Ronan. They exploded with incredible power.

KABOOOMMM! KABOOOOOMMM! KABOOOOM! KABBBBOOOOOOOOOMMM!

I went at Ronan and punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and kicked him in the chest. I flipped over him and kick him in the back. He got up and went at me and he punched at me but I dodged it and we ran. He fired a purple energy blast from his hammer and I fired an energy blast and the blasts collided and exploded in a massive fiery line of powerful explosions.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

I form another war hammer and I hit him in the stomach with incredible power and it sent him flying. He rebounded and I teleported and we both fired energy blasts at each other. We dodged them all and they exploded all over the place.

KABOOM! KABOOOM! KABOOOOOMMMM! KABOOOOOOOOMMM!

Laney: Unbelievable!

Lola: What power!

I punched Ronan all over the place and kick him in the face and send him crashing into the ground.

Me: Nico lets use our combo on him.

Nico: You got it.

I charged up a Special Beam Cannon.

Me: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

Nico: TRI BEAM!

We both fired our techniques and they combined.

Me and Nico: SPECIAL TRI CANNON!

Ronan saw the blast coming.

Ronan: This won't stop me!

He swung his hammer and when it hit the blast the hammer exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion blew him into the wall and he was down. He got up and Drax went at Ronan and he viciously punched and pulverized him at a merciless and powerful rate. He was going to make sure that Ronan pays for the death of his family.

Ronan was down but not out.

I pick up the Power Infinity Stone and got an incredible and massive increase in power and Ronan was now shocked and fearful.

Ronan: (scared) What the heck are you!?

Me: I've been asking myself the same question for years.

My eyes are glowing purple and the sclera are black.

Me: But I am more than just a human. I am a god among man. Immortal, invincible and all powerful. And you Ronan are dead. Go to Hell and stay there!

I fire a blast of purple energy at Ronan and he explodes with incredible power. He was completely obliterated in an instant.

The terror of Ronan the Accuser had been silenced forever.

It was all over. Everyone cheered for all of us including the Guardians of The Galaxy. We later went back to Earth.

On the U.S.S. Valor I decided to send a message to Thanos.

Onewa had Arabic clothes on and they were black.

Nuju was dressed as a white eskimo.

In another part of the Universe, Thanos got my message. I warned him that we will be coming for him in the future and we will make sure that he pays for everything he has done. And we promised to make sure that Thanos never gets his hands on the Infinity Stones.

Me: Thanos, remember this: As long as we are alive and living you will never possess all of the Infinity Stones. I swear it!

The stage was set for when we face Thanos. Mantis was made an official member of the Guardians of The Galaxy. We put the Power Infinity Stone in the safe with the Reality Infinity Stone. We also found out that the Space Infinity Stone, the Blue one was also the Cosmic Cube. Who'd have thought? The Dark Aster was now one of our ships for our own use for later.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Guardians of The Galaxy was an awesome movie from 2014 and it was amazing! Marvel Comics made a great movie. Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Lee Pace and Michael Rooker did a great job in that movie back then. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks for that man as usual. Also this chapter was made to be a tribute to the great Stan Lee, the legendary creator of Marvel Comic Books. He died earlier this week at 96 years old. But we are going to keep his memory, legacy and spirit alive by having him make cameos and small appearances in chapters for Marvel Comics.

RIP Stan Lee - October 28th, 1922 to November 12th, 2018.

EXCELSIOR!

Thank you for making us True Believers Stan.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	516. The Mystery of Cyberspace

It starts at a computer lab in a college university in Gotham Royal York. A college professor and a student we're working and Mystery Inc was there too.

Fred: Thank you for inviting us over Professor Kaufman.

Professor Kaufman: (German Accent) It was my pleasure Fred.

Suddenly a machine activated all on its own and fired a ray from it and it hit Mystery Inc and beamed them into cyberspace.

Professor Kaufman: What happened?

Eric: The machine activated on its own! It beamed them into my new and improved game!

Professor Kaufman: We're gonna go get some help!

* * *

At the estate we were relaxing when I got a call on the telephone.

Me: (Answers) Hello? (Phone Garble) Oh hello Professor Kaufman. (Garbles) What!? Oh man! We'll gladly help out Professor! You called the right people. (Hangs up) Guys we've got big trouble!

I explain what went down.

Lincoln: The Mystery Inc gang is now in Cyberspace!?

Lori: How did this happen!?

Me: I don't know. Professor Kaufman and his student Eric are on their way over now.

The doorbell rang 10 minutes later and I answered the door.

Me: Professor Kaufman. Glad you could come. (To Eric) And you are?

Eric: I'm Eric Staufer. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too Eric.

We go into the Simulator Room and Professor Kaufman explained what's going on to us.

Me: So our friends of the Mystery Inc. Gang were beamed into your revised computer game Eric?

Eric: Yes and I know who's responsible for this.

Professor Kaufman: As do I. It's our former student Bill McLemore.

Me: The creator of the Phantom Virus?

Eric: Yes.

Me: But isn't he in prison?

Professor Kaufman: Yes. We sent him to prison for creating the virus. He was sent to federal prison for 50 years as a result.

Laney: But in federal prison he shouldn't have any computer activity.

Me: Somehow he must've gotten a computer passed the guards.

Nico: We'll have to pay him a visit to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Me: You read my mind Nico. We'll use the Simulator to go into Eric's game and help them.

Eric: I have a feeling I know what you're about to do.

Professor Kaufman: As do I. Be careful.

Me: Will do.

We all go into the Simulator and Eric and Professor Kaufman hooked up the computer to the Simulator.

The Simulator activated and we were in the first level of Eric's Game.

* * *

LEVEL 1: CARBONIFEROUS PERIOD - 10,000 VOLT GHOST

We were in the Carboniferous Period.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: This is incredible! We're in Eric's Game. I've always wanted to see what cyberspace is like.

Lisa: It's a magnificent marvel. But it feels like we're actually in another world and another time in history.

Nicole feels the plants and they looked and felt real.

Nicole: The plants feel real.

Laney: They sure do. Where is the first level at?

Me: Believe it or not guys, the first level takes place in the Carboniferous Period back 350,000,000 years ago. These are the Coal Swamps of the Carboniferous.

We were in a prehistoric swamp. The humidity levels were at 100%, the oxygen levels were at 30% and the temperature was 68 degrees Fahrenheit.

Lori: This is all literally amazing!

Lana: So this is what the world was like back then.

Huge bugs were everywhere.

Lola: EW! These bugs are gross! And you weren't kidding when you said they were this big back then.

Laney: No kidding.

Aylene: Yeah. But this is all amazing.

Earth: Yes. This is what the continents looked like back then.

Earth formed her continents in her hair to what they were back during the Carboniferous Period.

Lila: Strange.

Lincoln: I didn't know you can do that Earth.

Earth: I've been around for 4.6 Billion years Lincoln.

Everyone: WOW!

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Lori: It literally is.

Me: Well lets find our friends.

Velma screamed in the distance.

Me: Looks like we won't have to look very far. Come on!

We ran into the forest and we found Velma waist deep in quicksand and Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby and Amber trying to reach her.

Me: Hey guys!

They saw us.

Fred: J.D., guys are we glad to see you.

Me: Same here Fred. Hang on Velma.

I fly over to her and I grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Me: Are you all right Velma?

Velma: Yes thanks to you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Velma.

We land with everyone else.

Me: Professor Kaufman and Eric informed us about what happened.

Fred: Yeah. How did you guys get in the game?

Laney: Eric hooked up the game to our simulator and we went into the game too.

Daphne: We actually went into a game like this before.

Lincoln: This happened to you before?

Fred: It sure did. Bill created the Phantom Virus and beamed us into Eric's previous version of the game.

Lucy: We were told about that.

Me: Somehow he managed to get a computer passed the guards in the federal prison and did this to you to get revenge on you.

Daphne: That's awful!

Varie: We're gonna pay a visit to him later and teach him a lesson he will never forget.

Fred: Good idea.

Scooby: Reah. Rhat a rerk.

Me: You said it Scooby.

Suddenly we heard what sounded like electrical buzzing and we saw the first boss of the game: The 10,000 Volt Ghost.

Laney: Whoa! It's a monster made of pure electricity!

Fred: That's the 10,000 Volt Ghost!

Lincoln: He looks like he's too hot to handle.

Me: I remember him. He was really the Winterhaven Electrical Power Plant worker Mr. Voltner. He and the former Mayor of the town Mayor Dudley worked together to buy the land of the entire town cheap so they can make a huge profit off the land.

Fred: That's right.

Lynn: How do you know that J.D.?

Me: I've been all over the planet with Mystery Inc and I was with them when we were in the town of Winterhaven.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) Winterhaven is in northwestern Idaho near the Canadian border and is a perfect place to go skiing and it gets really cold there. When we set out to capture the 10,000 Volt Ghost, I used my lightning powers to overload the suit Mr. Voltner was wearing and it shorted out and burned up. We arrested him and Mayor Dudley afterwards. They were sentenced to 20 to 30 years in prison.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lincoln: Wow! That's amazing!

Lucy: We can get this guy.

Me: Yep. Fred did you find the box of Scooby Snax on this level?

Fred: Yes. It's right over there. (Points to a rock in the middle of a swamp lake)

Lola: It's on the middle of a swamp lake.

Lana: I can get it while you distract him.

Me: Good idea Lana.

Lana dove into the swamp and swam for the snacks.

I fired my lightning powers and it hit the ghost.

Lincoln: Linka, Gabrielle, Nico lets use our combo on him.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) You got it Lincoln.

Nico: Right behind you buddy.

Linka: Lets get him.

Lincoln, Linka and Gabrielle fired a blast of lightning and Nico used Electro's powers and fired lightning as well.

Lincoln, Linka, Gabrielle and Nico: SATURNIAN SUPERBOLT DESTROYER!

The lightning blasts combined and they became a huge lightning bolt and it hit the 10,000 Volt Ghost and then he exploded and was reduced to burning ashes in an instant with lightning that was 10,000 times more powerful than Earth's.

Earth: Lincoln that was awesome!

Lilly: It sure was.

Arista: That was amazing!

Atina: Well done Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks girls.

Me: Great job buddy.

Fred: Your powers have come a long way.

Laney: Lets not give him a swollen head guys.

Me: True.

Lana: Hey guys! I got the snacks!

Lana had the box of Scooby Snax.

Me: Great job Lana!

Then we went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 2 - JURASSIC PERIOD - PTERODACTYL GHOST

We arrived at Level 2 and we saw numerous dinosaurs of different types, different plants, some erupting volcanoes and a whole different landscape.

Me: Wow! Look at all the dinosaurs.

Aylene: Oh wow! It's like we're back in the Land Before Time.

Nicole: This is the Jurassic Period.

Me: We're in the second level and it takes place in the Jurassic Period 150,000,000 years ago.

Lincoln: This is amazing!

Lucy: Wicked.

Shannon: I've always wondered what the world of the Dinosaurs was like.

Lola: Same here. J.D. and Aylene told us about what the world of the dinosaurs was like.

Lila: True.

Fred: This is amazing. The first level of Eric's game was the Age of The Dinosaurs as well.

Linka: It's breathtaking.

Fu: We were there with Aylene and her friends to help her.

Lincoln: I remember that.

Sakura: That's amazing!

Me: It was Sakura. It was an adventure we'll never forget and that was where we met Aylene and friends.

Daphne: That's amazing. I'll bet it was an epic adventure.

Lori: It was Daphne.

Lisa: Lets focus on the matter of hand. According to my digital tracer, the box of appetizing energizing treats; street name: Scooby Snax is on the ledge of that cliff in a Pterodactyl Nest (Points to a nearby cliff)

The cliff was a really tall one.

Me: All the way up there huh?

Vince: (Whistles) That's a long way up.

Me: But lets get it.

Suddenly we heard screeching and we saw flying in the sky a strange humanoid pterodactyl. It was the PTERODACTYL GHOST!

Me: That's a strange pterodactyl.

Velma: That's the Pterodactyl Ghost!

Me: I remember him. That's actually Jonathan Jacobo.

Luan: What did he do?

Me: He scared off visitors from Big Canyon in New Mexico so he can do a Music Piracy Operation.

Leni: Are there pirates in music?

Luna: No dude. Music Piracy is where they copy and distribute music illegally.

Lisa: Exactly 3rd elder sister.

Me: You know how you see those FBI warnings at the beginning of video tapes?

Luan: Yes.

Me: Piracy is a federal offense it can land you in prison for 5 to 25 years and fined $250,000.00.

Lori: That's big.

Me: Not as big as other crimes.

Lori: Matau, you and I will distract him.

Matau: You got it Lori.

Bobby: Be careful babe.

Lori: I will Boo-Boo-Bear.

Lori and Matau flew into the air and went at the Pterodactyl Ghost.

Me: Lets go!

We went after the Scooby Snax.

Matau flew around the Pterodactyl Ghost and made him dizzy and Lori fired a big blast of wind and sent the Pterodactyl Ghost spinning.

Lori: Lets use our combo Matau!

Matau: You got it Lori!

Lori fired a huge blast of wind and Matau fired a massive blast of wind as well.

Lori and Matau: NEPTUNE WIND CYCLONE!

The winds combined and blew at 1,340 miles per hour. They obliterated the Pterodactyl Ghost in an instant.

Lori: Wow! J.D. wasn't kidding! Neptune's winds are literally incredible!

Matau: They sure are. I had no idea they were that powerful.

We got to the nest and Shaggy grabbed the Scooby Snax.

Shaggy: Like, I got the snax!

Me: Great job Shaggy!

Then we went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 3: THE GRAND CANYON - DEVIL BEAR!

We were at the longest and deepest canyon in North America: The Grand Canyon.

Me: The Grand Canyon in Arizona.

Sam S.L.: It's beautiful.

Vince: I can't believe it's this breathtaking.

Carol: You said it Vincey.

Me: It's 277 miles long, 18 miles wide and 6,093 feet deep. It took 18 million years to form this magnificent canyon and is one of the 7 natural wonders of the world.

Earth: That's right.

Laney: This is amazing.

Lana: (Yelling) HELLO!

Me: Don't waste your breath Lana. An echo wouldn't be heard here at the Grand Canyon. I know. I tried when I was here.

Lana: Aw.

Lori: This place is literally amazing.

Daphne: The Grand Canyon is so amazing.

Lucy: Where's the box of Scooby Snax?

Me: Lets see.

I look around and saw something that was completely out of the ordinary at this level. I saw a flagpole in the middle of a Native American Indian Fort.

Me: That flagpole doesn't belong there. The snax are in that Indian Fort.

Fred: Then that's where we're heading.

We then heard roaring and we saw THE DEVIL BEAR!

Scooby Doo: Rhe Revil Bear!

Me: The Devil Bear! I remember him. He was really the electrical assistant of Professor Jeff Carver archaeology team. He wanted to steal all the treasure he found for himself.

Laney: What a thief.

Riley: Yeah.

Me: Laney, Riley you hold him off while we go for the snacks.

Laney: Right!

Riley: Lets get him!

They went at the bear while we went for the snacks.

Laney used her plant powers and slammed the bear all over the place. Riley formed a cactus rifle and blasted the Devil Bear in the head and the butt and it hurt bad. He yelped and roared in pain and Laney formed bramble vine whips and they lashed the Devil Bear.

Laney: Lets use our combo Riley.

Riley: You got it Lanes.

Laney formed a bunch of vines with cactus balls on the ends and Riley formed a cactus cannon.

Laney and Riley: CACTUS SLAMMER SURPRISE!

The cannon fired a giant cactus ball and the cactus vines and cactus balls slammed onto the Devil Bear and crushed him.

Laney: Ouch.

Riley: That must've really hurt.

Fred grabbed the snacks by the flagpole and we went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 4: FORT KNOX, KENTUCKY - THE STRAWBERRY, VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE TECHNICOLOR PHANTOMS

The level was now Fort Knox. We were inside the vault that holds all the gold reserves.

Me: We're in Fort Knox.

Lola: Look at all this gold!

Lana: There's a lot of it.

Lila: There sure is.

Ghostly moaning was heard and we saw 3 ghosts. It was the STRAWBERRY, VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE TECHNICOLOR PHANTOMS!

Velma: Jinkies! The Strawberry, Vanilla and Chocolate Phantoms!

Me: They represent the three most popular flavors of ice cream. I love Neapolitan Ice Cream just as much as anyone else but this is too much.

Laney: What were they known for?

Fred: They were really bank robbers that were lead by Sammy the Shrimp, the cleverest hijacker in the country.

Me: I've heard about him. He and his henchmen stole an armored car and disguised it as an ice cream truck.

Laney: Very clever.

Lori: The Scooby Snax must be buried in the gold.

Lana: We'll hold em off!

Lila: Lets get them!

Nokama: Yeah!

Me: Okay!

We went out to search.

Lola punched the Vanilla Phantom and Nokama bashed him with her trident and kicked him in the face. Lana punched the Strawberry Phantom in the stomach and kicked him in the face and mouth.

Lila and punched the Vanilla Phantom in the mouth and fired a blast of snow at him.

Lola: Lets use our combo on them guys.

Lana: You got it sis!

Lola fired a blast of fire and Lana, Lila and Nokama fired water and snow at them.

Lola, Lana, Lila and Nokama: BAKED ALASKA FLAMBE PRISON!

The phantoms were in a tornado of ice and it made a giant cake and then it was lit on fire.

Lola: (Sniffs) Oh boy! I love Baked Alaska Flambé!

Lana took a spoon out and blew out the fire and ate it.

Lana: (Slurps) Delicious!

Crystal found the Scooby Snax under a pile of gold.

Crystal: I got the Scooby Snax!

Amber: All right Crystal!

We then went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 5: LAPPLAND, FINLAND - THE STAR CREATURE

We were in fur parkas and in the cold.

Me: Lappland, Finland. We were here on our global trip.

Daphne: We heard about that.

Me: Lets see.

I look around and saw an observatory. On the telescope was the Scooby Snax.

Me: There's the Scooby Snax. They're on the telescope!

Amber: We'll get em!

Crystal: Right!

Me: Okay.

A roar was heard and we heard a strange radio hum. We saw a strange crystalline creature.

Me: Wow! Look at that guy!

Star Creature: **I AM A CREATURE FROM THE STARS!**

Lisa: Gadzooks! I never seen an extraterrestrial creature like that one.

Daphne: Jeepers! It's the Star Creature!

Me: What was he known for?

Daphne: He was really Mr. Greenfield. He was trying to steal the secret codes from Star Laboratory with his own telescope.

Varie: Very strange.

Nicole: Lets get him girls!

Sakura: You got it Nicole!

Lucy: Yes.

We went for the snax and Nicole punched the Star Creature in the face and Sakura punched him in the chest with devastating force. Lucy and Shannon fired a blast of black lightning at the Star Creature and electrocuted and darkened him.

Nicole: Lets finish him with our combo girls.

Lucy: Right.

Shannon: This is gonna be good.

Nicole fired a blast of cosmic matter, Sakura fired a blast of fire and Lucy and Shannon fired a blast of black fire and lightning.

Nicole, Sakura, Lucy and Shannon: COSMIC DRAGON FLAME DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a black dragon and hit the creature and completely shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Nicole: That's it for the Star Creature. Great job girls.

Crystal: I got the snacks guys!

Me: All right Crystal!

We went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 6: HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS - THE CAVEMAN

We were in the Himalayan Mountains.

Me: The Himalayan Mountains. We were here on our global trip.

Lori: And the mountains were literally beautiful.

Roaring was heard and we saw a CAVEMAN!

Shaggy: ZOINKS! It's the 2,000,000-year-old Caveman from Oceanland!

Me: Incredible! He's a very powerful part of our evolution!

Lisa: Indeed. He's a Homo Erectus, the step in our human evolution before Neanderthals.

Me: He's a full fledge Pleistocene Caveman.

The Caveman roared and tried to bash us with his club and Lynn kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a rock.

Lynn: He's really tough but he's worth the challenge.

Me: Fred what was this caveman known for?

Fred: He was really Oceanland Marine Researcher Professor Wayne. He dressed up as the Caveman to steal Professor Ingstrom's invention. A Marine Life Communicator.

Aylene: That sounds like an interesting device.

Lincoln: Sounds like it.

Me: He has the Scooby Snacks in the cave behind him.

Lynn: Anna, Carol, Woody, lets get him!

Carol: You got it!

Lynn punched the Caveman in the stomach and Carol kicked him in the face.

The Caveman tried to swing his club but Woody Woodpecker flew over and pecked his club into sawdust.

Woody: Guess who? (Trademark Laugh) You are one ugly caveman! (Pecks the caveman's head)

Anna was punching the caveman in the face and stomach and she kicked him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Anna: Lets get him with our combo girls!

Carol: Right.

Anna fired a blast of lava, Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray, Woody flew at the caveman and Lynn fired a blast of lava.

Anna, Lynn, Carol and Woody: VOLCANIC ATOMIC SPEAR PECK!

Woody was enveloped in a lava suit and he turned into a sparrow with a spear beak made of radioactive lava.

The bird speared the Caveman and incinerated him in an instant.

Lynn: That did it!

Woody: Oh boy! That was awesome!

Carol: It sure was Woody.

Me: I got the Scooby Snacks!

We then went to the next level.

* * *

LEVEL 7: THE WHITE HOUSE, WASHINGTON D.C. - THE GHOSTS OF GEORGE WASHINGTON AND ABRAHAM LINCOLN

We were in the White House.

Me: We're in the White House in Washington D.C.

Naruto: Wonder what we're doing here.

Me: It's part of the game.

Ghostly moaning was heard and we saw the GHOSTS OF GEORGE WASHINGTON AMERICA'S 1ST PRESIDENT AND ABRAHAM LINCOLN, AMERICA'S 16TH PRESIDENT!

Velma: Jinkies! It's the ghosts of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln!

Me: Two of America's greatest presidents. George Washington was one of America's founding fathers back in the 1700's.

Jessie K.: And Abraham Lincoln or Honest Abe as he's called was the one who ended Slavery.

Me: Yeah. My ancestral uncle was Abraham Lincoln's best friend.

Abraham Lincoln's Ghost: And who are you young man?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and I am the Great, Great, Great Grandnephew of Charles Sumner, senator of Massachusetts during yours and James Buchanan's Presidency.

Abraham Lincoln's Ghost: So you are. I take it you know about his assault.

Me: Yes. Senator of South Carolina Preston Brooks assaulted him back in 1859. Preston Brooks wanted slaves to remain as slaves where Charles Sumner wanted Slavery to be abolished.

Abraham Lincoln's Ghost: Yes you are correct. Do you know how I died?

Me: I sure do. You and Mary Todd Lincoln were at the Ford Theater and John Wilkes Booth shot you in the back of the head with a Derringer Pistol. He jumped down onto the stage from your balcony and yelled the infamous phrase "Sic Semper Tyrannis."

Lana: What does that mean?

Me: It's latin for Thus Always to Tyrants. It was first used when Julius Caesar was killed by Brutus over 2,000 years ago. Everyone at the theater thought it was part of the play but when everyone heard the news it was a shock to the country. They hunted down John and found him 12 days later at a rural farm in Northern Virginia. Union Soldier Boston Corbett shot and killed him and burned the whole barn to the ground. The eight conspirators who helped him were arrested. John Wilkes Booth killed President Lincoln because he wanted Slaves to be Slaves forever. Four of his helpers were executed by hanging and the others were condemned to prison for the rest of their lives.

Lincoln: That's really fascinating. I didn't know that you were related to a historical senator.

Me: It's a long history. Velma when you encountered the Ghosts of 2 of America's Greatest Presidents who were they really?

Velma: They were really the Ambassador of Klopstokia and his wife. They were trying to steal secrets from the United States of America.

Me: An espionage plot.

Jessie K.: They were like the Rosenberg's.

Carol: I've read a lot about the Rosenberg's. Back in the 1950's during the Cold War, they were arrested for stealing secrets on America's nuclear weapons designs and transmitting them to Russia. They were spies.

Jessie K.: That's right and they were executed back in 1953.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish. 65 year rubbish.

Lincoln: Yep.

Abraham Lincoln's Ghost: Yes indeed. You are indeed great people for our country but I'm afraid we have to make sure you don't get the item behind us.

Me: We can try Mr. Presidents. Jessie, Roxanne, Lets get them.

Roxanne: With pleasure come on guys!

Ramon: Right!

Lori's kids came and we went at them while Shaggy went for the Scooby Snax.

Lori's kids dealt numerous punches and kicks to them and pulverized them. Jessie K. punched Abraham's ghost in the face and kicked Washington's ghost in the stomach and I did the same.

Me: Lets use our combo guys.

Jessie K.: Got it dad.

Jessie and Lori's children fired a huge blast of wind and I fired a blast of light.

Me, Jessie K. and Lori's children: AURORA WIND CUTSTORM!

The blasts combined and became a razor sharp curtain of light and it cut the ghosts into pieces.

Shaggy: Like, I got the snacks guys!

We then went to the next level.

* * *

A Montage plays to show the fights with all of the gangs most frightening enemies.

Level 8 was Dublin, Ireland and we faced the Wax Phantom. The Wax Phantom was really Roger Stevens the KLMN TV Station manager. He embezzled all the money from the station and planned to fly to South America with it. Aylene, Tahu and Vakama faced him and melted him with their combo called INFERNO FIRESTORM MELTDOWN. It melted him and evaporated him in an instant.

Level 9 was Point Spencer Air Force Base in Alaska and we faced the Spooky Space Kook, who was really Henry Bascombe who was scaring a farmer and an air force into buying their lands cheap. Natilee, Sam M., Danny Phantom and Lea blasted him with their combo called GHOSTFIRE SKULL STORM. It incinerated him instantly.

Level 10 was the Beijing National Stadium in China where the 2008 Summer Olympics were held and we faced Fireball McPhan - a Super Athlete known for mastering a lot of sports. He disappeared 50 years ago. He was really Jesse Finster and Mr. Griffith's twin brother who wanted to buy the school Velma liked cheap and turn it into a gambling operation. Lynn, Lightning, Anna and Lincoln used a combo called VOLCANIC SPRINTER HELLFIRE. It was an attack which turns Lightning into the form of Fireball McPhan made of lava and pure fire and it incinerated him in an instant.

Level 11 was in Shark Bay, Australia and we faced the Demon Shark. The Demon Shark was really Mr. Wells who was a pearl thief. Luna, Heidi, Lily and Girl Jordan used a combo called MAELSTROM SLICER SAWBLADE. It slashed apart the Demon Shark into a million bloody and gory pieces.

Level 12 was in Athens, Greece and we faced the Minotaur, a mythological creature that's half man half bull. He was really Nick Papas who wanted to intimidate the natives to steal treasure. Lucy, Leni and Lisa used a combo called DARK SWORD BLADEDANCE. It slashed apart the Minotaur into a million pieces.

Level 13 was in Plymouth, Wisconsin the Cheese Capital of The World, in a major cheese factory. We faced the Cheese Monster. He was a monster made entirely out of melted cheese. He was really Larry P. Acme - the owner of the ACME dog biscuit company and back when Mystery Inc were kids they stopped him. He was going to force the Scooby Snack Factory out of business and use the Scooby Snack Secret Formula on his own dog biscuits. Luan, Eddy, Lensay and Lincoln used a combo called LIGHTNING RAINBOW GRILLER which turned the attack into a giant sandwich griller and they made two giant slices of bread and put the monster in it and turned it into a giant Grilled Cheese Sandwich. Enough to feed 50 people. It was one way to GRILL SOME CHEESE!

Level 14 was in the famous Coney Island Amusement Park in New York, Home of the Best Hotdogs in the United States. There they faced Zombo the Ghost Clown. He was really Joey Jipner who tried to scare his siblings away so he could improve his family's amusement park Jipner's Joyland and own it all by himself. Shanan, Leni and Venom used a combo called IVY SLASHER SPIDERWEB and it went all the way through Zombo and slashed him to pieces.

Level 15 was in the coldest town in the world: Oymyakon, Russia. This town is in northern Siberia in Russia and the temperature can plummet to -90 degrees. We faced the Ice Demon. The Ice Demon was really a park ranger, Mr. Forester who found diamonds in a mine and he wanted to scare everyone away and not only force a hotel and lodge out of business but also keep the diamonds for himself. Lana, Kopaka and Nuju used a combo called SNOWFLAKE RAZOR MASSACRE. It was a giant razor sharp snowflake shuriken that shattered the Ice Demon into a thousand pieces.

Level 16 was in the Warm Springs Indian Reservation in Oregon. We faced the Totem Monster who was really Mr. Ryan. He tried to scare everyone off the reservation because he found ancient Native American Artwork and he wanted to keep it all for himself. Mary, Luan and Woody used a combo called LIGHT CANDY CATAPULT and they bombarded the Totem Monster with candy that exploded on contact.

Level 17 was in the Pilgrim Bark Park in Provincetown, Massachusetts. One of the best Dog Parks in the country. We faced the ghost of Buster McMuttMauler. Buster McMuttMauler was the worst dogcatcher of them all and he loved being cruel to all animals. His ghost was really Mr. Trixenstuff, a dog trainer who wanted to steal the Doo family's ugly dog collar for the jewels. Lana, Beast Boy, Aqua and Bai Tza used a combo called WOLF PACK MAELSTROM MASSACRE and it mauled him to death with the deadly power of water and one of natures most powerful forces: a Pack of Wolves. When it comes to animals Lana will rip you apart.

Level 18 was in Paris, France. Laney's favorite city in the world. We faced the living hair monster Bigwig. He was really restauranteur Crusty Baker who dressed up as Bigwig to close down an Arcade Daphne's father owned because they were too noisy and it was driving his customers away. Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne used a combo called CRYSTAL FIREWORK SCISSORSTORM where a giant pair of crystal scissors would cut Bigwig up into little hair pieces. Turns out Bigwig was all hair.

Level 19 was in the famous Alcatraz Island Prison in San Francisco, California. Alcatraz was loaded with history and it was shut down in 1963 because of high money costs. But it was home to America's most dangerous criminals in the early and middle 20th century. We faced the San Franpsycho who was really Rutie Banez. She wanted to ruin the Grind Games because she wasn't allowed to compete because she was a girl and a bad skateboarder. Lincoln and Earth used a combo called EARTH'S BEAUTY OBLITERATOR and it completely obliterated him in a huge explosion that looked like planet Earth.

Level 20 was in Roswell, New Mexico the capital of Extraterrestrial Intelligence. It was there we faced the Wakumi Bird, a giant eagle bird. It was a legend fabricated by Col. Henry Thornwald who was protecting a secret project. Varie, Girl Jordan and Starfire used a combo called STAR WATER LIGHTNINGSTORM and it reduced the Wakumi bird to ashes in an instant.

Level 21 was in Los Angeles, California and we were there to face the Titanic Twist. The Titanic Twist was actually a very dangerous wrestling move that was so terrifyingly devastating that it was outlawed in the sport completely after the first time it was used. It left that wrestler so badly deformed, disfigured and mangled up that it killed him. The ghost of the wrestler was really Curt and Connie Crunch who only wanted to make sure that their father, famous wrestler Malachi Crunch wouldn't get hurt. They were just looking out for their dad. Thanks to them he retired from wrestling. Lightning, Cyborg, Ben as Fourarms and Jared used a combo called FLAMING TWISTER INCINERATOR and the combo incinerated the Titanic Twist into ashes instantly.

Level 22 was in the Louisiana Bayou and we were facing the Gator Ghoul. In reality it was really Alice Dovely who was fired from her job at the Kookie Cola company and she tried to steal the formula for the popular soda drink of Ma and Pa Skillett called Fenokee Fizz. Natilee, Mindy, Isabelle, Dana and Raven used a combo on the Gator Ghoul called SPIRIT FLAME RAVEN MURDER and it incinerated the Gator Ghoul in an instant.

Level 23 is in Mexico City, Mexico and we were there to face Old Iron Face who 140 years ago was believed to be the ghost of an inmate that the warden of a prison hated with a terrible vengeance because of his rotten attitude that he welded an iron mask onto his face so he could never see his ugly face. But in reality it was really cafe owner Mama Mione, a retired champion waterskier. She was the owner of Mama Mione Cafe. But that is just a front. She was smuggling convicts out of the Skull Island Prison and she dressed up as Old Iron Face to scare people away. Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Volcana used a combo called FLAMING BLOWTORCH INCINERATOR which burned him in half and killed instantly.

Level 24 was in Pitch Lake, Trinidad. This is one of the most perfectly preserved tar pits in the world next to the La Brea Tar Pits in Los Angeles. We faced a living blob of tar called the Tar Monster and he was an ugly monstrosity. He was really Mr. Stoner, the assistant of an archaeologist who wanted to find the treasure of a lost city for himself. Kole, Luan and Maria used a combo called PRISM LIGHT CORROSION which fired a rainbow light at the monster and it melted it and evaporated it.

Level 25 was in Carlsbad Caverns, New Mexico. One of the most beautiful caves in North America and the film set for Journey to the Center of The Earth from 1959. We faced the Creeper. He was really the bank president Mr. Carlswell who robbed the local bank and the Bank Guard had evidence of him doing it. Tara, Sora, Kairi and Riley used a combo called ICE DRAGON CAVE SKEWER and it formed a cave full of icicles and skewered him everywhere and killed him in an instant.

Level 26 was in 5 Color Falls in Colombia and it was called that because the rocks have algae on them that make the rocks in five different colors. It was there that we were facing Jaguaro. It was a legendary creature that had the head of a Saber Toothed Cat and the body of a gorilla. It was really Barney and he dressed up like Jaguaro to smuggle diamonds out of Brazil. Nico's Aquilamon, Argent and Vince used a powerful combo on it called EAGLE PLANET CRYSTAL SLICER and it slashed apart Jaguaro and killed him.

Level 27 was in Blackhawk, Colorado. One of Colorado's great gambling towns in Colorado's heartland and it was a mining town and the food is great. There we faced the Miner 49er who is believed to be an ancient miner from 1849. He was really Hank who wanted to scare off workers in an old west town to buy it cheap for the oil underneath it. Nico, Lynn, Bobby and Pohatu used a combo on him called VOLCANIC GOLD RUSH and it encased the Miner in gold and petrified him in time for all eternity.

Level 28 was over in Portland, Maine which is one of the East Coasts most important fishing ports and they have some of the best lobster in America. We faced the Ghost of Captain Redbeard, a pirate who was known as the terror of the Seven Seas. But in reality he was really C.L. Magnus who stole his own shipping cargo for insurance money. Luna, Mindy, Gali and Lily first engaged him in a powerful sword fight with swords made of pure water and then they used a combo on him called MERMAID WATER DOOMWHIRL and they drowned him in a tornado of pure water as it sang in a divine song.

Level 29 was over in Chesapeake Bay, Maryland. One of the great fishing spots and home to the best clam chowder in the country. We faced the Ghost of Captain Cutler who was wearing a diving suit glowing because of Glowing Seaweed. Strangest part was that Captain Cutler never died. He faked his death so that he and his wife would smuggle yachts and paint them over. Girl Jordan, Nokama and May used a combo on him called FURIOUS ICEFLAME MAELSTROM and it blew him apart in a vortex of frozen fire.

Level 30 was over in the famous Windsor Castle in London, England. A castle that is over 500 years old and home to the infamous Tudor Family. It was also home to Gabrielle's ancestors. It was there that they faced the Black Knight. The Black Knight was really the caretaker of a museum Mr. Wickles who was doing an art forgery scheme. Lincoln, Linka and Anna used a combo on the Black Knight called LIGHTNING SOCCER BULLDOZER and it blew apart the Black Knight into a thousand pieces with a powerful explosion of lightning.

Level 31 was in the Island of Bermuda. It was one of the beautiful vacation spots of the world. It was there that we faced the Skeleton Men, One Eyed skeleton monsters. They were really Dr. Grimsley and his henchmen who were hijacking Weather Eye planes to sell them overseas. Laney, Riley and Ben as Wildvine used a combo called POISON VINE ACIDRAIN and it dissolved the Skeleton Men with highly concentrated sulfuric acid.

Level 32 was in Rattlesnake Canyon in Colorado. It was located on the border between Utah and Colorado and it was home to some of the most beautiful rock arches in the American West. It was there that we faced Evil Clones of Mystery Inc. They looked just like the gang but they had glowing red eyes and superhuman strength. The Evil Clones were really J.C. Chasez and 4 extras. Chasez was jealous of Shaggy because his girlfriend Rachel talking about all of Shaggy's exploits at school. So he and the extras dressed up as the evil clones and attacked people at Lover's Lane so they would be framed and locked in prison with their reputations ruined. Venom, Static, Rachel, Talia and Lisa used a combo on them called SONIC LIGHTNING WEB EVISCERATION and it killed the clones by electrocuting them to death.

Now it was time for the final fight.

* * *

The final level was in the home town of Mystery Inc: Coolsville.

Me: So the final level is your home town, Coolsville.

Fred: Yes. This is the toughest level of all.

Shaggy: But like the cyber food is great!

Scooby: Reah.

Naruto: This is gonna be interesting.

Sakura: It sure is.

Sasuke: I hope we make it out of this all right.

Me: We will Sasuke.

?: Let us help you all.

3 figures arrived. It was Sam Flynn, Quorra and Kevin Flynn.

Lola: Sam Flynn, Quorra and Mr. Flynn!

Quorra: It's great to see you again Lola.

Lola: You too Quorra.

Sam F.: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D.

Me: You too Sam. I've heard so much about you.

Sam F.: It's mutual.

Kevin F.: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too Kevin.

?: Looks like we have a reunion.

We turned and saw a man that was dressed in glowing orange clothes and he looked like a younger version of Kevin Flynn.

Me: Who are you?

Kevin F.: That's a program I created. His name is Clu.

Me: Another computer virus. What does this one intend to do?

Kevin F.: He wants to invade Earth so he can enslave the users.

Lola: He wants to destroy all of us!

Me: That's insane! We use computers for our every day use and that's the ultimate fate worse than death!

The Phantom Virus appeared. He was a humanoid made of pure electrical energy.

Me: So you are the Phantom Virus!

Phantom Virus: That's right and I'm ready for you all. Mystery Inc. I will have my revenge on you for locking up my creator.

Velma: He deserved to be locked up!

Crystal: He must pay for his crimes in prison!

Amber: He deserved it too!

Me: And now we will stop you both once and for all.

C.L.U.: The Phantom Virus isn't the only one who can summon backup. COME TO ME, MY REVENGE SQUAD!

Long shadows began to come to C.L.U. and the Phantom Virus' aid, and then figures began emerging from them, like they were waiting for his signal. The Redemption Squad recognized the figures coming from the shadows. They were the deadliest enemies of their Rogues' gallery.

Electro appeared in a bolt of lightning and smirked at Elena, electricity sparking around him. Ebon came out of a shadow portal, glaring at Rubberband Man. Freddy Krueger appeared from a burst of fire and waved at Ace mockingly with his clawed hand. Madame Rouge laughed sadistically as she increased the size of her fist to humongous proportions. Hydro Man emerged from the water and formed giant, aquatic fists. Morgana also came out ouf the water and smiled at Frightwig menacingly. X.A.N.A., in the form of William's Dark Lyoko form, took out his sword with the Blok, Kankrelot, and Krab appearing by his side. Shiv cackled insanely as he turned his arms into light blades. Sabertooth readyed his claws and and snarled, hatred gleaming in his eyes. Leonard the Pig King landed on the ground with a huge thud and laughed evilly. Atrocitus came out of a blood red portal and pointed his Red Lantern Ring at Bleez. Pennywise honked his big red nose and glowered at Breach. Pyro created flames from his hands as he grinned at Lea evilly. Skulker phased out of the ground and got his weapons out. Bane punched the ground, causing huge cracks to appear in the ground. Xehanort appeared out of a dark portal and brandished Keyblade. Firefly landed and aimed his heat lasers at Francis. Vulture flapped his wings and landed next to Electro. Lizard hissed in hostility and whipped his tail around. Sixsix flew above them, pointing a finger accusingly at Stalker. Riot snarled viciously and roared, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Evil Stewie stared at Stewie with an evil grin, his blaster at his side. Vexen walked out of a portal of darkness, summoning his shield and aiming it at Killer Frost as ice crystals gather around him.

And last, but most definitely not least, was Dark Danny, flying down to the ground in front of the group of villains with maniacal laughter.

Dark Danny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, Knudson, this is going to be fun! Just think of the ways I can kill you and your friends here! It's going to be an amazing experience. For me at least!

Me: It's every single bad guy we've beaten!

Inque: I didn't expect to see so many villains.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Maria: We beat these jerks before. And we can do it again!

Ben: This Revenge Squad is just like what me, Gwen and Grandpa Max faced in my dimension.

Me: What was that Ben?

Ben: They were called the Negative 10 and they were some of my most dangerous enemies. Their leader was a member of the Forever Knights named Driscoll. He was a rogue Plumber that became the leader of the Forever Knights. He and his assistant the Forever Ninja formed the Negative 10. The members were the Circus Freaks, Sublimino, Charmcaster, Rojo, Clancy and Dr. Animo.

Frightwig: That's right. I was a member of the Negative 10.

Me: So they were your version of Spiderman's Sinister 6.

Ben: That's right.

Me: This is gonna be the ultimate fight. Fred you take the gang into the Arcade and get the last box of Scooby Snax. We'll hold them off while you do.

Fred: But what about you guys?

Me: We'll be fine. Just go!

Mystery Inc avoided most of the villains as they tried to rush at the Phantom Virus. Suddenly, Freddy Krueger appeared in front of them in a burst of fire.

Freddy Krueger: Sorry, Mystery Inc. But this is the end of the line for you! (about to slash at them)

Suddenly a boulder came at Krueger and knocked him to the ground. Mystery Inc turned to see that Ace had thrown the boulder with her powers.

Ace: I'll take care of him. You guys just focus on getting that Box of Scooby Snacks!

Daphne (grateful): Thanks, Ace!

Ace: You're welcome Daphne.

Me: Lets power up guys!

We transformed and got ready.

The Phantom Virus and Clu fled into the arcade. Mystery Inc was about to follow them, then hesitated, glancing back at their friends. They couldn't just leave them here-

Maria (fighting against Hydro Man): Guys! You do what you need to do! We can fight these villains!

Mystery Inc stared at Maria for a second, her words reaching through the cloud of doubt. They nodded and then ran after Clu and the Phantom Virus, determined to win this battle.

Venom (punches Bane): Scream! You, Lasher, Phage, and Toxin go help Mystery Inc get that Scooby Snax Box!

Scream: What about you?

Venom (webs Bane up): Don't worry. We'll be fine!

Kraven (throws knife at Skulker): Calypso, go help Mystery Inc! Me and the others will handle things here!

Calypso: Are you sure?

Kraven: I'm sure. After all, I have fought Skulker before.

Fuzzy (to his nephews as he punches Lizard): Boys, you go help Mystery Inc beat those viruses!

Cuzzy: What about you, Uncle Fuzzy?

Fuzzy: Don't worry. Uncle Fuzzy will be fine against Lizard Lips!

Maria waited a moment for Mystery Inc to get out of there before turning back to Hydro Man. Hydro Man was surprisingly well-trained in hand-to-hand combat, holding his own against her. Not to mention that he was keeping his distance from Maria, meaning that she won't be able to absorb him this time.

But Maria wasn't going to let that stop her. Hydro Man was made of water, so she used that to her advantage. Suddenly, she made gestures with her hands, making Hydro Man freeze in place. He then screamed as Maria used her powers to rip him apart water molecule by water molecule.

Maria (to the others): All right, everyone! Mystery Inc's going to handle the Phantom Virus and C.L.U. with Cuzzy, Wuzzy, Scuzzy, Calypso, and the Symbiote Squad's help! So we have to make sure that none of these villains get a chance to interfere! Got it?

Frightwig (uses her hair to slam Morgana to the ground): No need to tell me twice!

Me: You got it. Clu, you are mine.

Clu: So it shall be.

Clu unsheathed a light sword and we both engaged in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting some of the city on fire.

Lea used his Keyblade to slash Pyro's stomach open, making him pale and fall unconscious.

Lea: I gotta admit. Our former buddies are a bunch of pansies.

Mindy: Tell me about it.

Francis used his flamethrower to blast Firefly, causing him to crash to the ground,

Francis: Tell me about it too, Lea! (looks at Venom, who just snapped Bane's neck) For all the trouble that JD and the others get into with these guys, our former pals sure are pushovers.

The Redemption Squad looked at all of the defeated villains.

Elena: I don't mean to jinx us. But that was too easy.

Breach: I agree, Elena. Something isn't right here.

Sandman: I have a bad feeling about this.

Bleez: Wait. I don't see Xana and Xehanort anywhere.

Xion: Riku and William are gone as well.

Cheetah: Xana and Xehanort must've gone after Mystery Inc. And William and Riku probably went after them.

Stewie: Then we better catch up to them.

Suddenly, Stewie dodged a blast from Evil Stewie, who got back up as his injuries healed.

Stewie (shocked): What the deuce?

The Redemption Squad watched as all the villains slowly rose to their feet, now staring at them with malevolent eyes. Electro smiled insanely at Elena as the hole in his chest healed up. Bane snapped his neck in place as he cracked his knuckles. Hydro Man's water molecules reformed his body as he snarled at Maria.

Rubberband Man (uneasily): Ooookay. So, these guys aren't staying down-

Teresa: No duh, Sherlock. The only question is why.

Arpeggio: Hmm. Hypothetically speaking, since Clu summoned these villains, they could possibly be connected to his consciousness, and will only cease their attacks if he and the Phantom Virus are incapacitated.

Killer Frost: In English, please?

Stalker: What Arpeggio is saying is that our former comrades will not stop trying to kill us until Mystery Inc defeat the Phantom Virus and Clu.

Clayface: That means we have to hold out until that happens.

Maria: Mystery Inc will win. We just have to wait for them to get the Scooby Snax Box. ALL RIGHT, REDEMPTION SQUAD, LET'S TAKE EM DOWN!

Velma (sees the arcade): Looks like we're gonna have to battle the Phantom Virus in there again.

Fred: All right. Let's- (a dark portal opened in front of them as Xehanort stepped out)

Daphne: Oh no! Not him!

Xehanort: Mystery Inc. It's true that you've all survived costumed crooks before. But this will be your final battle. Not to worry, though. I'll make sure J.D. Knudson and his friends watch as I rip your hearts from your bodies!

X.A.N.A.: **Don't be too sure, Xehanort.**

Everyone turns to see Xana walking towards them.

X.A.N.A.: A **ll of the Digital Realm is my domain. And this world is no exception. If anyone is going to destroy Mystery Inc, it will be me.**

Xehanort: You? Ending Mystery Inc? (laughs) Please. Unlike you, I have caused all the worlds to suffer with the help of Organization XIII and the Heartless. You're just a computer virus who has only attacked one country, which is France. You don't have the right to destroy Mystery Inc.

Xana (raises an eyebrow): This coming from the old man who lets his lackies d the fighting for him? At least I've personally fough the Lyoko Warriors through my possess victims ocasionally!

As the two villains argued, Mystery Inc tried to figure out a way to get to the Phantom Virus and C.L.U. while evading both of villains in front of them. But before they could come up with a plan, a blast of lightning hit X.A.N.A., knocking him back. Meanwhile, a dark fireball hit Xehanort, knocking him down. Mystery Inc saw William and Riku there.

Fred: William? Riku? What are you two doing?

William: We're helping you guys, Fred. Me and Riku can handle these guys. You just deal with Clu and the Phantom Virus.

Riku (to Scooby): You get that box, Scooby. You've earned it.

Scooby: Rookay, Riku!

As Mystery Inc ran into the arcade, William and Riku got their weapons ready as X.A.N.A. and Xehanort got back up.

Maria (avoids a laser blast from Evil Stewie): Frightwig, take out Sixsix's weapons! Venom, hold off Vulture. Make sure he doesn't attack anyone's weak points!

Evil Stewie fired his flamethrower at Maria, who dodged it. She then formed a ball of water over Evil Stewie and watched as he drowned in it. Maria panted for air as she surveyed the carnage around her, feeling more tired than she ever had in any fight in her life.

Me: Don't give up guys! We've been through tougher situations than this!

Ben because Lodestar and he was using his magnetic powers to scramble some of the villains up.

So far, the Redemption Squad had fought off twenty consecutive waves of enemies, and every time the villains would rise back up, no matter how severe their injuries were. Stewie had vaporised Hydro Man and watched as water pooled together and reformed him. Breach had used her portals to send Ebon into the sun, only to see him crash back down on Earth almost immediately after. Lea had even sliced off Riot's head at one point, and the evil Symbiote responded by grabbing his head and reattaching it in a matter of seconds.

The fighting just seemed unending, no matter what they did. Even though the other heroes didn't say a word about it, Maria could see the weariness in her friends' movements. Everyone's attacks had slowed, and even Venom was getting tired. They were all getting tired of the constant fighting, and soon, there would be a wave of villains that they couldn't overcome.

A yell of pain shook her from her thoughts, diverting her attention to somewhere behind her. Sabertooth had gotten the upper hand against Kraven, and had him locked in a chokehold. Maria took a deep breath in, collecting herself, and fired a blast of water at the evil mutant, making him let go of Kraven. Kraven got his spear out and threw it through Sabertooth, ripping him in half. Kraven gave a quick nod to Maria, and then turned to help Xion with Vexen.

Maria looked around her. In a moment of anguish, she nearly succumbed to her weariness, but immediately overcame it, standing tall again.

Maria: We'll hold out, guys. Just do what you guys need to do and we'll handle the rest.

William avoided a swing from his old Lyoko sword as it was being wielded by Xana.

X.A.N.A.: **Now what do we have here? Why, that's William Dunbar! Oh, you've grown so much! I knew you being under my command would make you into a fine leader!**

William: You know, I didn't really appreciate you brainwashing me the first time around. And besides, can't you pick a more unpredictable form? I already know my Lyoko abilities inside and out.

X.A.N.A.: **But you haven't been in your Lyoko form for a long time. You only had to rely on your Lyoko friends and J.D. Knudson in order to defeat me both times. And even then, you didn't land the finishing blow. What hope do you have against me now, all alone with no help?**

William: Well, first of all, when you brainwashed me, you had to have the Scyphozoa do it for you. And even then, that was when I was just starting out. You don't have any of those factors on your side this time. Especially since I've grown since then. Two, J.D.'s with me. So do you really think that you have a chance of getting out of this fight alive, especially since you're already sealed in the Book of Vile Darkness? And three- (grins) -I have a much better look then you. Seriously, dark jumpsuits really aren't a good fashion statement.

X.A.N.A. growled and swung his sword at William. But he dodged it and fired a blast of ice from his blaster, freezing X.A.N.A. temporarily. As Xana began to break out of the ice, William's thoughts went to Mystery Inc.

William (X.A.N.A. breaks out of the ice): Hang in there, guys. You can do this.

We were engaged in a savage and brutal fight to the finish. We used combo attack after combo attack.

Venom and Rubberband Man used one called BLACK RUBBER WEBSKEWER on Bane and Ebon and it skewered them both in a black web of pure rubber.

Fuzzy and Elena used a combo called LIGHTNING MEAT DESTROYER on Lizard and Electro. This turned them into shocking meats.

Teresa and Stewie used a combo called SONIC LASER STORM on Vulture and Evil Stewie and they reduced them to dust.

Lea and Kraven used a combo called FIRE LION MASSACRE on Pyro and Skulker and it incinerated them in an instant.

Combo after combo was unleashed on them.

Inque was facing Madame Rouge and she was pulverizing her with extreme viciousness.

Riku clashed Keyblades with Xehanort before the silver haired boy kicked the old man back.

Riku: Did you really think I forgot about what you did to me? You corrupted me into your dark pawn and possessed me! And now you're trying to kill me and my friends again? Haven't you learned from past mistakes?

Xehanort: The only mistake I made was not killing you and Sora when I had the chance. But this time, Sora isn't with you. Are you prepared to meet your end knowing that my allies will kill your friends?

Riku: If you think your allies can defeat my friends, you're wrong! And after spending so much time with JD, I think I can take you on alone.

As Riku charged at Xehanort again, he thought of Mystery Inc.

Riku (fires a sphere of darkness at Xehanort): Come on, guys. Finish those two viruses off!

In the Arcade as Nico was facing the Phantom Virus he was really putting on a workout. He was completely covered in sweat and panting as his energy was almost drained. Scooby then got the drop on the virus and he grabbed the Scooby Snax box!

The Phantom Virus saw this and he knew that his days were numbered.

Clu (angry): I won't be defeated! I've worked so hard lose like this! I won't be defeated! Never! (tries to punch Scooby but his hand faded from his existence) No! No! I can't-can't lose-not like this- (his entire body begins to fade) Curse you, Mystery Inc! Curse-curse- (His voice began losing volume as his chest faded, until all that was left was his head, now floating in air as it stared down at Scooby) Who-who are you? (looks at Scooby as if he was some kind stranger) Who-who am I? Please…I'm so confused…I don't-

And with that, Clu's head faded away.

Maria, Lea, and Rubberband Man stood in front of the unconscious heroes, barely having enough strength to stand. Surrounding them, the Revenge Squad villains leered and snarled at them, all of them looking practically like zombies. The heroes had lasted for fifty waves before the first of them, Teresa, was taken down. Soon, Killer Frost, Elena, and Clayface fell as well. Then, in a moment of despair for the heroes, J.D., Nico, Fuzzy, and Venom were knocked out on the sixtieth wave. The tide had turned. They had survived for fifteen more waves before everyone else was knocked unconscious. The three of them had fought for five more waves, but now they were feeling more exhausted than they had in their entire lives.

Lea (growls in between breaths): All right… I'm going in. I'll take as many of the idiots down with me as I can. You try and get everyone else out of here.

Maria (pants) We're not…leaving you… We'll stay…and fight with you.

Rubberband Man (grins tiredly): No offense…Lea. But…I only take orders from Maria and William. So good luck getting me to leave."

Lea (smiles grimly): Fair enough. Let's take these scumbags down (to the villains as he summons his Keyblade again) Hey! Idiots! Come here! I've got a death sentence for all of you.

The villains roared and charged the heroes. The final three heroes braced themselves, ready for the inevitable. What they weren't ready for was all of the villains suddenly disappearing, like they had never existed.

Lea: What the- (looks around) What the heck was that?

Rubberband Man (eyes widens): Scooby and the others. (grins at Maria and Lea) They won! Remember what Arpeggio said? He said those villains would only be defeated when C.L.U. and the Phantom Virus are beaten. That means Mystery Inc beat them! They did it!

Maria (smiles): I knew they could do it. Nothing's ever stopped them before.

Lea (smirks): Well, they sure picked a convenient time to win. For a second there, I thought they were goners."

Rubberband Man: Well, I'm just glad that they won against the Phantom Virus again.

Lea: Me too. So much for the Revenge Squad. Clu should've picked a better name.

Maria: Well, either way, C.L.U. won't bother us again. I think we should go to Burpin Burger to celebrate.

X.A.N.A. punched Wililam, knocking him to the ground.

X.A.N.A. (sneers at his former servant): **Well, William, it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I have to take care of some important business. And after Mystery Inc's dead, your girlfriend is next.**

William (growls): You stay away from Maria, you monster!

But despite his words, William could only brace himself as Xana slashed at him. But just as X.A.N.A. swung his sword down, he vanished.

William: What the-?! (in realization) They did it! Mystery Inc won! (raises his fist in celebration, and then looked over at the arcade) Knew you could do it. Good job, guys.

Riku kneed Xehanort hard in the chest, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as he felt ribs break. Grabbing Xehanort's head, he lifted him into the air and slammed him into the floor. A sickening crunch filled the air, and Xehanort screamed in pain. riku stood up and watched in amusement as the old man tried to crawl away from him. Grabbing Xehanort by the neck, he lifted him up and stared him in the eyes.

Xehanort (tears of pain falling out of his eyes): Please, have mercy!

Riku (coldly): I told you I was going to make you pay. (points his Keyblade at Xehanort's head) Don't say I didn't warn you.

Just as Riku was about to penetrate Xehanort's head, the old man suddenly disappeared. Riku instantly dropped into a defensive crouch, unsure of what had just happened. Then, he looked over at the arcade, and he put two and two together.

Riku: Mystery Inc won. They beat Clu and the Phantom Virus. But they couldn't have waited five seconds longer? I had Xehanort. (grins) Ah, well. It couldn't be helped. Good job, guys. Just make sure that doesn't happen again. Because I don't think anyone wants to deal with that again."

We got up and we were tired as all get out. But we won the game and left the simulator with Mystery Inc and Professor Kaufman and Eric were so glad that we were okay. We just had one loose end to tie up.

* * *

At a federal prison Bill was typing on a computer laughing malevolently.

Guard: Bill you have a visitor.

Bill: Who is it?

But he saw Nico with Tuurahk's staff of Fear and he was scared.

Nico: You look scared, Bill. Get used to it.

Nico fired a blast from the staff and not only terrified him but also cursed him. He turned him into an undead zombie and he was cursed with being an Undead Zombie with unbearable pain and agony. But also he was transferred to our newest prison we built: The Mars Prison for Cyberterrorists. Eric's game was endorsed by us and it became a major success and more. It made 10s of millions of dollars in sales in just a few hours. Even we bought it for our video game consoles. All the Scooby Doo Villains from the game were sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. We kept them into the game as part of its programming and deleted Clu and the Revenge Squad from it. It was an even more greater success than ever. We also made copies of the costumes of the villains for use for Halloween later on and we made them as trophies and we also made statues and a museum of all of Mystery Inc's achievements. The exhibit was called The Greatness of Mystery Inc. It was a highly successful and popular activity among children in schools and day care centers. We also made a call watch for calling Mystery Inc whenever needed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase was an awesome movie and it took us on an awesome journey through Cyberspace. But it just goes to show that even the internet, cyberspace and all things in the computer can be a very dangerous place. The game created in that movie was awesome and if it were a real game it would be the most fun one ever. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. Scooby Doo is a series I have known for years ever since I was a little kid. All the monsters they faced were awesome. Also everything I said about Charles Sumner is all true. I am in real life related to him. He was my ancestral uncle during the American Civil War. But that's on my dads side of the family. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	517. Honor of The Bushido

It starts in the estate. We were resting up after the whole battle in Eric's video game.

Me: That was an awesome fight in that video game.

Vince: It sure was J.D. The Revenge Squad gave us one amazing run for our money.

Nico: Sorry we didn't call you and the rest of the League for backup against the Revenge Squad, Diana.

Wonder Woman: It's fine, Nico. We were busy fighting Captain Cold and Heat Wave anyway.

Me: I'm glad.

Vince: The combos we did were incredible.

Lincoln: They sure were Vince. Me and Maria used a combo on Hydro Man.

FLASHBACK 1

Lincoln: (Narrating) **Hydro Man put up an amazing fight as always.**

Hydro Man: You will never match up to my power Maria!

Maria: Want to bet Bench!?

Maria fired a huge blast of water at him and Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: Lets use our combo on him Maria.

Maria: You got it Lincoln.

Maria fired water and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning.

Maria and Lincoln: STORM DRAGON VAPORIZOR!

The techniques combined and they became a dragon made of pure water and it was overflowing with lightning. It hit Hydro Man and destroyed him in an instant.

Lincoln: **Our combo did the trick but the game wasn't over yet.**

FLASHBACK 1 ENDS

Maria: That was the most tired we ever felt after the game was done.

Me: It was the most tired any of us we felt. But Master Goku's Sensu Beans were what we needed to get back on our feet.

Vince: Yep.

Carol: That was the most action we all have seen.

Scream came out of the shower and she was wearing a towel.

Me: Hey Donna. Uh..

Scream: Oh sorry. One sec.

She went back to her room and changed clothes and her Symbiote clothes were on too.

Scream: Yeah and me and Lola took out the Tar Monster and the Ghost of Redbeard.

FLASHBACK 2

Scream: (Narrating) **We were putting up a tremendous fight against them. We were Scream and we faced the Tar Monster. We were using our hair spears and throwing the Tar Monster around and splattering him all over the place like a huge glob of Clay. Lola was burning the Ghost of Redbeard really well with her fire powers. We got ready to use our combo on them both.**

Lola: Lets use our combo on them Scream!

Scream revealed Donna's face.

Donna: But Lola we can't. Symbiote's will burn because of fire.

Lola: Don't worry. My fire won't harm a friend.

Scream: She's right Donna. Do it.

Donna: Okay.

Scream launched her hair spears and Lola fired a blast of fire.

Scream and Lola: FLAMING HARPOON MASSACRE!

The spears were covered in fire and they skewered the Tar Monster and the Ghost of Redbeard and incinerated them in an instant.

Scream: **It was a fight we'll never forget.**

FLASHBACK 2 Ends.

Lola: It sure was. It was the most action we have seen.

Stalker and Venom revealed their flashback. They were fighting Sixsix and he put up quite an incredible fight. But Stalker and Venom overpowered him with a powerful combo of their own called HUNTER SPIDER GOLIATH. This used Venom's webbing and it coated Stalker and turned him into a giant Goliath Bird Eating Spider - the largest known spider on the planet. He was a giant black Goliath Bird Eating Spider and he ripped apart Sixsix and splattered him everywhere. Leni would freak out at the sight of that.

Melody's flashback was where she and Frightwig faced Morgana that was a powerful fight. Melody fired blasts of lightning and fire at Morgana from her Keyblade and Frightwig pulverized her with her hair tentacles. Melody's bad history with her really was enough to make sure she never terrorized the sea again. Melody and Frightwig obliterated Morgana with their combo called FIRE FLOWER PULVERIZER PUNCH. The fire from Melody's Keyblade combined with Frightwig's hair tentacles and they burned Morgana with powerful indiscriminate fury and reduced her to nothing but a pile of ashes in an instant.

It was all an amazing fight that none of us will ever forget.

Suddenly Bumblebee came in with a look of urgency on her face.

Bumblebee: Guys! We have big trouble! Our computers on the Justice League Watchtower say that Batman is fighting a ninja named Kyodai Ken!

Vince gasped when he heard that name.

Vince: That dishonorable thief! I can't believe he would sink this low.

Me: Sounds like you have a bad history with this guy partner.

Megan: Yeah bro what got you so upset with him?

Vince: Oh that's right you guys don't know about this. It was back when I was 9.

FLASHBACK 3

Vince: (Narrating) **I was a student of his when I was over in Japan. He was my sensei and he taught me everything he knows. He made me a powerful black belt in the world of Kung Fu, Bushido and the ways of the Ninja. But I later found out a terrible secret about him. He was thrown out of his dojo for being a thief and a criminal. He was dishonoring the ways of the Bushido and from that day on I swore that I would restore the honor of the Bushido and the ways of the Samurai by making Kyodai Ken pay for his crimes.**

FLASHBACK 3 ENDS

Starfire: That's horrible Vince.

Sarah: I didn't know he was your sworn enemy big bro.

Vince: Yes. Now I have a chance to restore the honor of the Samurai and the Bushido.

Me: And Team Loud Phoenix Storm will answer.

Vince went to his room and on his wall was a blue bladed razor sharp samurai katana with a sapphire dragon hilt. He took the sword down and put on a blue Japanese battle gi and it had a dragon on the back. He did some sword moves and demonstrated some martial arts moves. Me, Nico, Carol, Lincoln, Laney, Wonder Woman and Starfire saw the moves and we were amazed and impressed. He stopped.

Me: Those moves were amazing partner.

Lincoln: And that sword you have is amazing.

Vince: Yes. This sword is a family heirloom. It's been in my family for generations. This was the very sword that my ancestor used in the Siege of Kamakura in 1333.

Carol: That's incredible Vincey.

Me: Your family is loaded with history from Japan.

Vince: Yes.

Me: We'll gladly help you out man.

Vince: Thanks guys. I am grateful.

?: I'll help you too.

We turned and we saw Captain Marvel!

Me: Carol Danvers A.K.A. Captain Marvel!

Captain Marvel: It's an honor to meet you J.D. The Avengers have told me so many things about you all.

Me: It's a pleasure too Carol. We greatly appreciate it. Are we all ready?

Everyone nodded.

Me: Lets roll!

We headed out to Japan.

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan we were over at a Japanese Dojo we knew and in the dojo we saw Kyodai waiting for us.

Kyodai: (Japanese accent) I've been waiting for you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Kyodai Ken, I presume?

Kyodai: That is correct. You all got here before I could fight Bruce Wayne the Batman.

Me: That's right. And I believe you know this one.

Vince came.

Vince: Kyodai-sensei.

Kyodai: Vince.

Vince: (Speaking Japanese) 私は武士道の栄誉に復讐した。(Translation: I have returned to avenge the honor of the Bushido)

Kyodai: (Speaking Japanese) あなたは私の生徒を持っています。(So you have my student)

Vince: はい先生。あなたは私があなたから知っていることすべてを教えてくれました。そして、私はそれに感謝しています。しかし、あなたは忍者と侍の両方の道を汚してしまった。私は彼らを両方とも元気に戻すつもりです。(Yes sensei. You did teach me everything I know from you and I am grateful for that. But you have dishonored the ways of both the ninja and the samurai. I am going to bring them both back into good honor.)

Kyodai: それで私の学生になるでしょう。生徒を先生に向けて。大丈夫。私はあなたの挑戦を受け入れる。(So shall it be my student. The student against the teacher. All right. I accept your challenge.)

They stood ready and bowed as part of tradition and a gong sounded.

(Mortal Kombat Theme song plays)

Me: This is gonna be awesome guys.

Carol: Be careful Vince.

Vince and Kyodai went at each other and were demonstrating a powerful display of martial arts moves and skills. They were blocking each other attacks and Vince got the drop on Kyodai and punched him in the stomach twice and punched him in the face 3 times and kicked him in the face and stomach and face again.

POW! POW! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! CRACK!

Kyodai tried to punch and kick him as well but Vince dodged his attacks and punched him in the face again.

POW!

Kyodai had blood dripping from his mouth and he spit it out.

Kyodai: あなたは私の元学生をうまく学んでいます。しかし、私のスキルはあなたのものよりはるかに優れています。(You have learned well my former student. But my skills are far more superior than yours.)

Vince: あなたは過信の先人であり、それはあなたの元気になるでしょう (You are overconfident sensei and that will be your undoing.)

Kyodai: 我々は見るであろう. (We shall see.)

Kyodai then unsheathed his sword and Vince did the same. They clashed in a powerful sword fight and they were equally matched in it. Sparks were flying in the clash and the fight we really heating up. Kyodai threw shuriken at Vince and he caught them and threw them back and Kyodai dodged them and jumped back.

Kyodai: 私たちがお互いを最後に見たときから新しい動きを学んできました。(You've learned some new moves since the last time we saw each other.

But Vince was not that naive to drop his guard like that and he didn't say anything as he stood ready for anything.

Kyodai: あなたが私の領域でどれくらいうまく戦うかを見てみましょう。影の暗さ。(Lets see how well you fight in my domain: The Darkness of the Shadows.)

Kyodai had the lights in the dojo blow out and the room was pitch black. It was so dark that we couldn't see anything.

Me: (In my head) He's trying to catch Vince off guard by using the darkness of the night as his cover. It's been the way of the Ninja for centuries.

But Vince was ready for anything. He had his eyes closed and he was using the feelings in the air for him. Vince clashed with him in the darkness and he had him beat in the darkness of the night. He kicked Kyodai in the face and punched him in the stomach and slashed his shirt in the chest and kicked him in the face again and sent him crashing through the wall of the Dojo into the courtyard.

CRACK! POW! SLASH! CRACK! CRASH!

Captain Marvel: He's really good.

Thor: Indeed. Vince is the strongest samurai right now.

Wonder Woman: He's not finished yet.

We walked out to the courtyard and Vince stood ready again.

Vince: Alright, Captain Marvel. I softened him up for you and Wonder Woman. Now finish him off!

Captain Marvel: With pleasure Vince.

Captain Marvel flew over and kicked Kyodai in the face and punched him and dealt him numerous blows to him and pulverized him all over with a flurry of punches and kicks and fired a blast of energy at him and burned him are.

Wonder Woman: Lets use a combo on him.

Captain Marvel: You got it.

Vince: I'll join too.

All three of them flew flew at Kyodai.

Vince, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel: FLIGHT OF THE SAPPHIRE DRAGON!

They were enveloped in an aura of blue fire and they turned into a blue flaming Japanese Dragon and it roared ferociously and grabbed Kyodai in its maw and he was incinerated in the flames. It went up into the sky and became the Bushido Dragon symbol.

They landed back on the ground and Vince felt at peace knowing that the honor of the Bushido warriors had been restored.

Vince: FLAWLESS VICTORY. (Bows in respect)

We cheered wildly for him.

Me: Vince that was awesome!

Carol: Way to go Vincey!

She hugs him and kisses him.

Me: Great job partner.

Vince: Thanks J.D.

Me and Vince bow in respect.

Batman: (Offscreen) I agree.

We saw Batman.

Me: You arrived just in time Bruce.

Batman: I was watching the whole fight from the shadows. You did a great job Vince.

Vince: Thanks Bruce. I remember you had some history with Kyodai as well.

Batman: Yes. We went to the same Dojo a while back and he was thrown out because he wanted to be a criminal.

Me: That's awful Bruce. I'm sorry.

Laney: I've studied all about the samurai from history and they have an interesting code and path of honor.

Lincoln: It's really amazing and we learned all about the history of Japan when we were on our global trip.

Vince: I know.

Carol: I didn't know you could speak the Japanese Language really well Vince.

Vince: I'm multi-lingual like you and J.D.

Me: I believe it partner. But still great job.

Nico: You were amazing Vince.

Me: Yeah. As long as we're here I want to show you all something.

We went to the heart of downtown Tokyo and we found an old building that was abandoned for a long time. We went into a room and it was covered in dust and spiderwebs. It was loaded with old chemical equipment and books and log books.

Lincoln: What is this building J.D.?

Me: This used to be the laboratory of Dr. Serizawa. He used this laboratory to make the Oxygen Destroyer.

Laney: So this lab was once Dr. Serizawa's?

Lincoln: Your grandfathers best friend?

Me: Yes. When Godzilla appeared for the first time 64 years ago, Grandpa Dean and my dad got to see a demonstration of the Oxygen Destroyer.

We go to an old fish tank that hadn't been cleaned out in 64 years. It was covered in algae and dust.

Me: This is the tank that was used to test the Oxygen Destroyer. There's no fish in it because the Oxygen Destroyer disintegrated them all into nothing. My dad had another good friend back then that he knew here as a child. Her name is Emiko Yamane. She was Dr. Serizawa's wife and she is one of the people that witnessed the destructive capabilities of the Oxygen Destroyer.

Vince: Wow.

Carol: That's incredible.

Me: Yes. When dad took me here to Japan 8 years ago, he showed me this lab back then. I was amazed when he did.

Lincoln: I didn't know he took you here J.D.

Laney: Yeah.

Me: I have experiences guys. But yeah dad showed me everything he saw here. When Dr. Serizawa took his own life I swore to make sure that the knowledge of the Oxygen Destroyer never falls into the wrong hands.

Vince: That's good.

Wonder Woman: It is. And now 64 years later you all got rid of Godzilla for good.

Me: Yes. And we now can make sure he never returns.

We later went back to the estate and Vince told his family what happened and they were so happy for him. He was a hero to not only Japan but also to the Samurai and Bushido code.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

VinJedi1995 gave me the idea for this one. Kyodai Ken was one of the most notorious villains in all of Batman the Animated Series. I don't know if Vince has any Japanese Heritage in real life or has ties to the Samurai codes or any of that but I decided to have him become a Samurai and honor the code of the Bushido. I also wanted to have him be the former student of Kyodai Ken in his past and speak the Japanese Language. NicoChan11 and I did this chapter for you man. Thanks for the ideas guys. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	518. Gargoyles and Spy Girls

Part 1: Gargoyle Defenders of The Night.

* * *

It starts with me, Nico, Lincoln, Wolverine, Beast Boy, Earth and Laney flying over the heart of the city at sunset. We were out on our patrol making sure that the city was safe.

Me: So far everything looks okay.

Laney: Yep.

Lincoln: So far.

Nico: I don't think we've been to this part of the city before.

Me: Neither have I.

We then saw a huge tower.

Me: Wow! What a tower.

Laney: Lets check it out.

Me: Okay.

We fly up to the top of the tower and we saw an old medieval castle right on top of the tower.

Me: Wow!

Laney: What a beautiful castle.

Nico: I never knew this was here before.

Me: Me neither.

Lincoln: How did they bring a medieval castle like this here?

Earth: That's what I would like to know.

Me: Lets check it out.

We go to the castle and saw that it was over a thousand years old and was a breathtaking sight.

Me: This is a European Dark Ages castle. Over 1,000 years old.

Earth: It looks like it was built back in the 10th Century. The vikings terrorized much of Europe back then.

Me: I know. Those were dark times back then.

We go up to the castle top near the towers and saw amazing Gargoyle statues.

Laney: Those Gargoyle statues are amazing.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Me: Gargoyles are the guardians of the church and they are believed to be the creatures that protect the church from the wicked.

Nico: That's amazing.

Me: I don't know about this guys but I sense that those Gargoyles are alive somehow.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Wolverine: Something doesn't smell right.

Beast Boy: I feel it.

Nico: Same here.

I saw that the Sun was almost set.

Me: Looks like we'll find out shortly.

When the Sun was down and the darkness of night came we saw an unexpected surprise. We saw the statues crack and shatter and they became alive in flesh! The Gargoyles roared as they awoke from their slumber. We gasped in sheer amazement and horror at the same time.

Me: Incredible!

Lincoln: They're alive!

Laney: How is that possible!?

Nico: I don't know.

The Gargoyles saw us and came down to us.

Me: We mean you all no harm. My name is J.D. Knudson and we saw your castle here on this tower and wanted to check it out.

Goliath: So you are the famous J.D. Knudson. We were told so many things about you and your friends. I'm Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan.

Hudson: (Scottish Accent) I'm Hudson lads. Pleasure.

Angela: I'm Angela. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Brooklyn: I'm Brooklyn.

Lexington: Lexington.

Broadway: Broadway.

Coldfire: I'm Coldfire.

Coldstone: I'm Coldstone.

Gnash: I'm Nashville but everyone calls me Gnash.

Katana: I'm Katana.

Lexington: And these two are Bronx and Fu-Dog.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm J.D. Knudson.

Nico: I'm Nicolas Chan but everyone calls me Nico.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm his little sister Laney Loud.

Wolverine: I'm Logan but everyone calls me Wolverine.

Beast Boy: I'm Garfield Logan but everyone calls me Beast Boy.

Earth: And I am Earth.

Goliath: We are honored to meet all of you.

Me: Have a lot of questions we want to ask you.

Goliath: You want to know what we were like back 1,000 years ago.

Me: That's one of our first questions yes.

Goliath: Very well. It was back 1,024 years ago.

FLASHBACK - 994 A.D.

Goliath: (Narrating) Superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night.

Goliath and his clan lived in Scotland in Western Europe and were very powerful warriors back then. They swore to protect all the humans they knew back then from all threats. The most dangerous kinds of our people were the vikings of the European Dark Ages. In 994 A.D., Castle Wyvern sheltered some peasant refugees being chased by Hakon and his Vikings. When a few gargoyles were playing with Bronx, a small fight broke out between the young gargoyles and the peasants. Goliath sent the gargoyles and the beast down to the rookery as a punishment. Fortunately for the group, this punishment proved to save their lives. During the day, the Vikings sacked the castle and smashed all the sleeping gargoyles. Bronx, along with the other surviving members of the clan, went to avenge their slain clan-mates and were cursed to sleep until "the castle rose above the clouds". 1,024 years later, earlier in 2018, David Xanatos purchased Castle Wyvern, and topped his skyscraper with the castle, thus breaking the spell. Like his fellow clan-mates, Bronx was named after a New York place-name: the Bronx.

Goliath: We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect. Frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now here in Gotham Royal York, the Spell is Broken and we live again!

FLASHBACK ENDS

We were both shocked and amazed at the same time.

Me: That's incredible!

Lincoln: After 1,000 years you've come back.

Angela: Yes. We are a clan that has sworn to protect refugee humans and we still have a lot to learn about this time.

Me: I would be too if I were frozen in stone for 1,000 years.

?: I would be too.

We saw a woman wearing a red coat, black shirt and blue pants and shoes.

Me: Detective Elisa Maza. Good to see you again.

Elisa: You too J.D. I see you met my friends here.

Me: We did.

Goliath: Elisa is a member of our clan. She helped us a lot in the past.

Me: I believe it.

Lincoln: Angela can I ask you a quick question?

Angela: Sure Lincoln.

Lincoln: Wasn't there another member of your clan that we were told that betrayed you?

Angela looked down.

Lincoln: Oh man. I guess I reopened a bad wound.

Goliath: I can tell them Angela. Her mother was a member of our clan who wants to destroy all of humanity. Her name is Demona and she was my former mate.

We gasped when we were told that.

Me: What happened?

Goliath: The history with Angela and Demona is not a good one. I'll start with Demona's story.

Demona was hatched in the year 938. By 971, she was Goliath's mate and a respected member of their clan. Like the rest of the clan, Demona originally had no formal name, though Goliath frequently referred to her as his "Angel of the Night".

However, the young Demona had already begun to develop the weaknesses that would lead her down a dark path to come. Showing a strong interest in magic, she secretly entered into the Archmage's service as his apprentice, in which role she served largely as a servant and errand-runner. The Archmage treated her harshly, but she was able to develope an aptitude in sorcery through his teachings. He also taught her to read, and she in turn taught Goliath.

In 975, the Archmage commanded her to steal the Phoenix Gate from Princess Elena. Just after Demona stole the Gate, an older version of herself appeared with a duplicate Phoenix Gate, and whisked them both away to the year 994, accompanied by an older version of Goliath (both from the year 1995). There, the older Demona showed the younger one the aftermath of the Wyvern Massacre and Goliath's petrified form on the battlements, urging her to use the Phoenix Gate to avert this disaster and destroy the humans. The younger Demona was horrified at her future self's coldness and callousness, and refused to become like her, but was also disturbed at what she had seen. The Goliath from the future did what he could to comfort her, urging her to not worry about this catastrophe but to remain true to her love.

The younger Demona then returned herself and the two time travelers to 975, where she hid the Phoenix Gate from the Archmage, pretending that she had lost it. The Archmage, furious, cast her off as his apprentice then and there. Afterward, Demona and Goliath attended Prince Malcolm's wedding; she broke the Phoenix Gate in half there, giving one half of it to him as a token of her love, while keeping the other half for the same purpose.

As Demona aged, she became one of the greatest warriors of her Clan, protecting the humans of the Castle but remaining troubled over the vision of the future she saw and becoming more and more angry by the humans' treatment of her and her kind. In 984, her former teacher the Archmage tried to take over Wyvern but was defeated. In a last attempt to kill Prince Malcolm, the human leader at the time, the Archmage shot him with a poisonous dart which only a spell from the Grimorum Arcanorum could cure. The Clan's leader, known later as Hudson, was entrusted to bring back the book and he decided to take Goliath, by this point the Clan's second-in-command, and Demona with him. Together they tracked the Archmage to a cave and were able to retrieve the book and return it to Castle Wyvern, saving Prince Malcolm's life. Demona expressed many misgivings over Hudson's advancing age and ability to lead, and it was this and Hudson's own feelings on the matter that convinced Hudson to step down and allow Goliath to lead. In truth, she wanted Goliath to lead out of her own self-interest, and Goliath soon made her his second-in-command. In 987, Demona and Goliath conceived a child and the next year Demona laid the egg in the rookery of the clan among many others.

By 994, Demona had become resentful of human prejudice toward her clan and conspired with the Captain of the Guard to betray the humans inhabiting Castle Wyvern to Hakon and his Vikings. The two urged Goliath to take the entire clan and drive the Vikings away from the castle, intending for Castle Wyvern to be captured in the gargoyles' absence at night. But Goliath, unwilling to leave the castle undefended, only took Hudson with him. The Captain, desperate to have the plan succeed, decided to have Hakon attack during the daytime instead. Demona was alarmed, knowing that in the daytime, the clan would be trapped in its stone sleep and defenseless. She dared not warn the rest of the gargoyles, however, for fear that if she did so, she might have to reveal her part in the conspiracy, and so she fled alone to hide upon the beach.

She awakened that night, and returned to find her clan slaughtered by the Vikings. Horrified and grief-stricken, she hid herself when Goliath returned to the castle, too afraid to face him. By the time she returned, Goliath and five other survivors had already been put under the stone sleep curse by the Magus.

Looking up at her mate's petrified form, Demona cried out, "What have I - what have they done to you?" In that moment, her mood changed from grief to anger and hatred, burying her guilt underneath her rage at the humans, blaming them for her woes so that she could avoid facing her own responsibility for her actions.

She saw below Princess Katharine, the Magus, and Tom loading the rookery eggs on the cart and driving away with them, but made no effort to go after them as she was unable to "face" the eggs. Instead, she kissed the stone Goliath one last time and glided away, sending herself into exile.

Demona, discovers the massacre of the Sruighlea cell.

Alone for several years, Demona had an encounter with a child named Gillecomgain, scarring his face during a petty theft. Gillecomgain became the Hunter, a mercenary and assassin seeking revenge against her and her race. Demona continued to wander about Scotland, attacking any human who got in her way and stealing food to survive.

By 997, Demona was leading a scattered clan of gargoyles, the survivors of clans that had been destroyed by the humans, including Demona's Second. Learning from the lessons of the past, she arranged for the clan to sleep in different places, so if one "cell" was discovered and destroyed the rest would live on. The entire Sruighlea Cell of Demona's clan was later massacred by King Constantine and Gillecomgain. Amid their remains, Demona discovered a wanted poster left behind for Mary and Finella and discovered that they possessed the Grimorum. Shortly after, Demona was approached by a time-travelling Brooklyn who explained his presence by pretending that he avoided the Magus's curse. At Brooklyn's behest, Demona brought her scattered clan together to help Kenneth III (the Grim) battle Constantine, although she secretly planned to betray the Grim after Constantine was defeated and use the Grimorum to bring Scotland to its knees. After Brother Valmont used the Grimorum Arcanorum to create a rain of fire arrows during the battle, Brooklyn cut Valmont's hand off to get the Grimorum back. Demona was able to seize the book and reverse his spell, if not the consequences.

After Constantine was defeated, the phoenix appeared to spirit Brooklyn away. Knowing he couldn't let Demona keep the Grimorum, Brooklyn offered to hold the book for her while she reached for her half of the Phoenix Gate, letting her believe she needed it to control the Phoenix.

As the years passed, the grown-up Gillecomgain, as the Hunter, had become one of Demona's worst enemies, and a danger to all the surviving gargoyles left in Scotland as well.

In 1020, the Weird Sisters persuaded Demona to attack the Hunter at Castle Moray, when he went there on Prince Duncan's orders to assassinate Findlaech and Macbeth. Despite her hatred for humans, during the battle Demona chose to save a young Macbeth and Gruoch even though it meant letting Gillecomgain escape. In 1032, Macbeth and Demona faced Gillecomgain together again. This time Macbeth was able to save Demona's life and the battle ended with Gillecomgain's death.

Later, an elderly Demona entered into a bargain with Macbeth to defeat a common enemy - Macbeth's cousin Duncan I of Scotland. Macbeth wanted Demona's help protecting his kingdom, while Demona wanted her youth back so she could lead the last of her kind. The pact was facilitated by the Weird Sisters, who caused her and Macbeth to switch ages making Macbeth 51 and Demona the gargoyle equivalent of 35, the age that Macbeth was then. In so doing, they also made them both unaging and immortal, only able to die if one slew the other - something the sisters conveniently forgot to mention at the time.

Macbeth himself soon came to admire Demona's combat prowess, and eventually became heavily dependent on Demona's clan for support in the war with Duncan's forces. In the final battle with Duncan, Demona's devastating attacks so impressed Macbeth, he exclaimed "You fight like a demon!" After becoming king, Macbeth called her "Demona" (She-Demon) for the first time, a name she found very pleasing, and simultaneously declared her to be his primary adviser. The two became fast friends.

Eventually, Demona's trust in Macbeth evaporated after overhearing Macbeth considering on betraying her to win the support of the English. Fearing that this would come to pass, she abandoned his forces to Duncan's son Canmore and the English armies. Canmore, in turn, betrayed her, killing the last of her clan. Demona was alone once again, the last gargoyle alive in Scotland, and eventually she fled for other parts of the world. Demona would not enter into another alliance with a human for almost a thousand years. During the intervening time, she amassed a substantial fortune and plotted her revenge on humanity, all the while being pursued both by Macbeth (who first hunted her to seek revenge and later simply to end his long life) and by a new line of Hunters descended from Canmore, who had somehow learned of her survival and chosen to hunt her down.

Growing increasingly bitter towards humans, she finally decided that she must destroy them all, partly as the only means of ensuring survival for herself and what little remained of her race, partly as a means of gaining her revenge.

Goliath: Demona betrayed all of us and she swore to kill everyone in Humanity.

Me: That's awful. Demona is a demon hellbent on annihilating all of us.

Laney: She must be stopped.

Me: But Goliath, I have a proposition for all of your clan.

Goliath: What is it?

Me: How would you all like to never become stone again and walk among us in the daytime as humans for 12 hours and be gargoyles at night?

Goliath: Do you have that kind of power?

Me: I do. My power is omnipotent and I have the power to do anything. This way you can walk in both worlds. Does everyone trust you again?

Goliath: They do. They now know that we are not monsters, but angels of the night.

Me: I'm glad and we have no intention of ever betraying you. You have our word of honor.

Goliath: You got a deal.

Me: Okay. It'll work with a simple snap of my fingers. (Snaps fingers) We'll know if it worked in the morning.

Elisa: I want to walk in both worlds too.

Me: Are you sure Elisa?

Elisa: Yes. I'm positive.

Me: Okay. (Snaps fingers)

Elisa started to change.

Elisa's body felt like it was on fire.

Elisa's shoes were getting tight before Gargoyle feet ripped out of them.

Elisa (horrified): My feet!

Goliath: You were a Gargoyle before Elisa. Remember?

Elisa remembered that. She sprouted a tail and a pair of wings and her teeth became fangs.

Me: How do you feel Elisa?

Elisa: Amazing. I feel like I can do anything at night.

Me: It's gonna take a while.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Me: Lets go get Demona.

We set out to get her.

* * *

On the rooftop of a skyscraper was Demona. She a rogue gargoyle from the clan that was a devious one. We landed behind her and Demona saw us.

Me: Demona, I presume?

Demona: The famous J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. How nice of you to arrive. I see you brought Goliath and the clan with you.

Me: Yes. Before we fight answer me this: Why do you hate all of humanity so much?

Demona: Because all humanity has to pay for the way they treat us! Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet!

Me: (In my head) I sense a spark of good still inside her. (Out loud) Demona listen to yourself! You have no right to decide that. What happened back then was over 1,000 years ago and the Vikings no longer exist. The past is the past and we have to learn from it so it can never happen again. Your hatred towards all of humanity blinds you to the truth. We humans are all capable of error and its been that way for eons. Humans and Gargoyles also can learn how to coexist with one another. It's not too late for you Demona. You still have a chance to redeem yourself and you and Goliath can be together again.

Demona then began to let my words sink in but the darkness in her heart was too strong.

Demona: No! All humanity must pay for everything they did to us!

Me: Then let me show you the error of your ways by force.

I fired a blast of light at her and she was enveloped in a pitch black aura. It separated from her and Demona fell to the ground on the roof unconscious and we were facing Dark Demona.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize the worlds of human and Gargoyles again.

I snap my fingers and she turned into a human.

Dark Demona: What's happening to me!?

Dark Demona's wings were painfully vanishing into her back.

Dark Demona: I'm becoming human?! But it's still nighttime!

She had her appearance as a human.

Dark Demona: What did you do to me!?

Me: I turned you into a human forever.

Dark Demona (irritated): Oh great! It's bad enough that I'm a human forever! But right now, my Gargoyle outfit is revealing too much of my body!

Me: No worries.

I snap my fingers and she now has medieval style clothes on.

Me: This is now gonna be your fate. So get used to it.

Wolverine and Beast Boy: Lets get her with out combo Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: You got it.

Beast Boy turned into a Gryphon and Wolverine grew his claws.

Wolverine and Beast Boy: GRYPHON SLASHER CAUTERIZER!

Wolverine's claws glowed red hot and they slashed Dark Demona and burned her badly.

Me: That'll show you how powerful we are.

I beamed Dark Demona to the Uranus Prison.

Lincoln: That's it for Dark Demona.

Me: Yep. Now we wait to see if our spell worked. But lets make one more stop.

We left and went to David Xanatos' office. We told him that we were going to arrest him. We stripped him of his assets and more.

Nico (to Xanatos): Don't worry. Your wife and son will be taken care of. After all, any good husband and father in your line of work would make arrangements in case something happened to him.

His wife Fox and his son Alex were placed in our custody and protection.

* * *

We waited until Sunrise and when it did come the clan started changing.

Me: This is it guys. Cover your eyes.

We did so.

Angela's fangs were becoming human teeth. Her wings went into her back and her feet became human feet and her tail was gone.

Angela: It's like my body's on fire!

Me: It's all right guys. It's gonna take a while for you all to get used to. Trust me.

The same things happened to Goliath and the clan members and Elisa. When it was done they were fully human but their clothes were hanging down.

Angela (blushes): I never thought that my clothes would be so revealing!

Eliza (covers her indecent body): I'm just glad no perverts are watching right now!

Me: I'll fix that.

I snap my fingers and they became medieval style clothes from the 13th century and Elisa had her normal clothes on. We uncovered our eyes and admired their looks.

Me: You guys look amazing.

Goliath: We do look great as humans.

Brooklyn: Who would imagine that we would be perfect as humans.

Laney: You guys are turning into Gargoyles at night.

Nico: You can now walk in both worlds.

Me: That's right.

We later went back to the estate and introduced everyone to them and more.

* * *

PART 2: Terror of Gisele Razor

* * *

We were having tea.

Varie: Hey J.D. can I ask you a question?

Me: Sure Varie.

Varie: How did you capture that monster girl Gisele Razor?

Me: (Sighs) That is a story I haven't told in a while. It was 3 months after I moved here to Michigan.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **I was walking down the street when and it was a strange part of town. When I heard a voice. In an alley I saw Gisele Razor holding Luan by her neck and she was getting ready to stab her with a knife. Just as she was about to stab her I grabbed Gisele by the arm.**

Past Me: Leave her alone you (Censored)!

I twisted her arm and she dropped the knife. I then punched Gisele in the face and kicked her in the stomach and kneed her in the face and threw her into the local police station.

Me: **I threw her into the police station and saved Luan from her brush with death. After that we went to her trial to testify against her. Like I said on our global trip they had to keep her chained up in a clear plexiglass bulletproof glass case to prevent her from doing anything because of her extremely violent nature. They found her guilty on all her crimes and sentenced her to 20 Life Sentences without parole in the Central California Womens Facility.**

FLASHBACK END

Me: And that's how I threw Gisele Razor, the Terror of Royal Woods into Prison for the rest of her miserable life.

Lincoln: Wow!

Lori: That girl literally deserved it.

Me: Yep.

Laney: What combos did you guys use in the game Inque?

Inque: Me and Girl Jordan were facing Madame Rouge and we used a combo we called ACID INK TORRENTIAL DELUGE.

Girl Jordan: It was a wave of acidic ink and it dissolved Madame Rouge in an instant.

Me: Wicked cool!

Vince: Yeah.

Calypso: Me, Laney and Shanan were fighting the Skeleton Men and Jaguaro and we used a combo called JUNGLE DRAGON DESTROYER.

Laney: It was a combo that turned Calypso into a giant dragon made of leaves and it breathes fire onto the enemies.

Shanan: It was awesome and we killed them both in an instant.

Lynn: I saw it.

Tara: It was cool too. We used a combo on Freddy Krueger.

Ace: Yeah. We called it VOLCANIC TELEPORTER SHOWER.

Lynn: Me and Tara made rocks and covered them in white hot lava and Mariah teleported them and rained them down onto Freddy Krueger.

Me: Wicked job guys. How are you feeling Tara?

Tara: The mood swings and unusual cravings have come. But so far so good.

Me: Good.

* * *

PART 3: IMPOSSIBLE ODDS

* * *

As we were relaxing we heard a massive explosion.

KRABOOOOOOMMM!

Laney: What was that!?

Me: An explosion! Lets go!

We go outside and saw a girl with black hair, green eyes and a green body suit. She was firing green blasts of fire at the ground and setting everything ablaze in an incredible inferno.

Me: Shego! Drakken is behind this!

Maria: I got this!

Maria spread her wings and went at her.

Shego: Maria Rockell. Nice to see you. (Fires a blast of green fire at Maria)

Maria dodged it and fired water. It splashes her.

Maria: Nice to see you too Shego. You're looking good.

Shego: Same to you. Last I heard you were Aquamaria.

Maria: I was until I got blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut in Egyptian myth. (extinguishes Shego's fire blasts with water) Shego, I've gotta ask. Why are you still with Drakken even after his stupid schemes?

Shego: That's none of your business! But if you must know, I only really stick with Drakken so I can settle scores with Kimmie!

Maria: Really? Because from what I heard, you and Kim were best friends before!

Shego: That was only because of the Attitudinator!

Maria: Really? Because it sounded like geniune freindship to me! And you are pretty powerful to be your own person. I know from experience that following the orders of incompetent villains isn't worth it. And trust me, Ebon was an incompetent villain!

In the Dakota City prison Ebon sneezed.

Kangor: You okay mon?

Ebon: Someone must be talking about me again.

Shego: Your point?

Maria: Well, there's also the fact that deep down, you miss your old teammates from Team Go. And I can sense some good still in you. And even if that isn't the case, do you really want to be Drakken's lackey forever?

Shego started to let Maria's words sink in as she was in deep thought. She kew that Maria was right and that she wasted her friendship with Kim for nothing more than it be a lackey to an incompetent buttface that doesn't know squat.

Shego: (In her head) She's absolutely right. What have I done?

Maria: Shego?

Shego then hugged Maria and cried hard into her. She was crying loudly in total guilt over all the terrible things she did under the control of Drakken.

Shego: (Crying hard) Maria! I've been such a fool!

Maria: It's not your fault Shego.

Shego: Yes it is! (Crying) I've been a fool!

Maria comforted her.

Maria: It's all right Shego. It's not your fault. You can still make things right. We can punish Drakken for his crimes and make him pay for everything he did.

Shego: (Sniffles) How?

Maria: We can find him and punish him for his crimes.

Shego: (Sniffles) Okay.

Nico: You can lead us to his lair and we can bring him to justice.

Shego: Okay. And I have to make things right with Kim.

Nico: Okay.

They were off to Drakken's HQ.

* * *

At the HQ, Drakken's goons were patrolling the base.

Drakken goon (steps into a puddle): What the-?

The puddle reveals Maria's smirking face.

Maria: Peek a boo! (grabs the goon and slams him into the ground)

Nico and Shego blasted them into dust.

Nico: Lets go!

We blasted in and found Drakken with Kim Possible tied to a table and a laser was about to slice her in half down the middle and Shego blasted the laser with her fire powers.

Drakken: Shego?! You betrayed me?! But why?

Shego: Don't be too surprised. With all your stupidity over the years, you knew it was only a matter of time until I ditched you.

Nico: It's over Drakken. You are finished!

Nico went Super Saiyan and dashed and punched him in the face and kicked him in the crotch where the sun doesn't shine.

Nico: Lets use our combo on him Tony.

Iron Man: You got it Nico.

Nico threw an Iron Man suit at Nico and it enveloped him and he had a war suit on that was similar to Lex Luthor's.

Nico: Nice!

Nico and Iron Man went at him.

Nico and Iron Man: IRON WARSUIT DESTROYER!

They punched and pulverized Drakken ferociously and beat him up really badly.

Drakken: You won. Finish me off.

Nico: Actually that wouldn't be any fun. So I have something else planned.

Drakken's mother: DREW THEODORE P. LIPSKY!

Drakken: Mother!? (to me) You called my mother?!

Nico: (smugly) I sure did. I know that Kim doesn't really want your fate to be too severe. So I decided to tell your Mom what you've really been up to.

Drakken's mother: (pulls her son's ear) So this is what you've been doing in your free time?! Well, no more! I am very disappointed in you! You're coming home this instant and you are grounded for 20 years!

Drakken: (cries hysterically as his mom drags him off) NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Nico: (laughs) Now that's a fate far worse then death or imprisonment in one of our jails!

Me: (Laughs hysterically) That's so funny!

Kim: That was fitting for him.

Shego was on the phone with Team Go.

Shego: Team Go, Shego here. Drakken has been grounded by his own mother for the next 20 years.

They cheered wildly.

Shego was now the owner of Drakken's HQ and we beamed it over to the Estate and Shego decided to use it for benefitting all of humanity. Kim Possible and her fiancé Ron Stoppable now live in the estate with us.

* * *

However after the battle with Drakken ended things were not right over in the town of Middleton in Missouri. Kim's rival in her old school on the cheerleading squad Bonnie Rockwaller was now the most hated kid in the school. Lets just say that after the battle with Warmonga, karma bit her in the butt really hard. She was 1 credit short and was sent to attend summer school while everyone else partied. But the torment didn't stop there. It was discovered that she cheated in everything to get her way and she was demoted all the way back to her freshman year in school. If you all thought that was bad, this was even worse. After this happened Bonnie's mother disowned her and she was forced to live out on the streets because no one would take care of her. Her mother actually despises her with a grudge because of her smug, greedy and narcissistic nature and her sisters hate her too because they said that Bonnie brings nothing but shame to the Rockwaller name. She was also expelled from her school. So now she lives on the streets and knew that there was only one person to blame for all her misfortunes: KIM POSSIBLE.

Bonnie: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) KIM POSSIBLE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Bonnie was going to make sure that Kim pays for everything she has done to her. So she set out for Gotham Royal York.

Bonnie: Kimmie will never see me coming. She'd never expect that me of all people would try and take her out.

* * *

At the estate we were having a nice talk with Kim.

Me: So are you affiliated with the C.I.A. Kim?

Kim: No. I'm not affiliated with any organization. I'm actually my own worker.

Me: Oh.

Varie: That's amazing.

The alarm sounded and the computer popped up. We saw Bonnie heading toward us.

Kim: That's Bonnie.

Me: You know her Kim?

Kim: She and I were rivals at Middleton High School. She would do anything to get what she wanted and she hated my guts. After we graduated Bonnie was sent to Summer School for having 1 credit short.

Me: Looks like Karma really did a bad number on her.

Laney: No kidding.

Clayface: Let me go to her first.

Clayface became the principal of Middleton High School Mr. Steven Barkin.

Me: Who's that you turned into Matt?

Kim: That's our school principal Mr. Barkin.

Clayface: That's right. (In Mr. Barkin's voice) She won't know the difference.

Joe Swanson: Hey he sounds just like me.

Me: He sure does Mr. Swanson and he also sounds just like Captain Flynn in Skylands.

Lori: He literally does.

Me: Yep. Go get her man.

The doorbell rang and Clayface answered it.

Bonnie: Oh Mr. Barkin. I didn't know this was your house.

We snickered quietly.

Clayface: (disguised as Mr. Barkin) Alright, Ms. Rockwaller. Time for your private lesson.

Bonnie: But Mr. Barkin, you don't usually give us private lessons. And we don't usually have class outside unless there's cheerleading involved.

Clayface then morphed back into his true form.

Clayface: (grins evilly) That's not the kind of lesson I had in mind.

Bonnie: You're not Mr. Barkin!

Clayface: (turns hands into clay hammers) It's payback time, Bonnie! You're gonna pay for bullying Kim and Ron!

Bonnie: I'll take what I deserve. But... do I know you?

Kim: No but you know me Bonnie.

Kim swooped in and kicked her in the face and sent her rolling and she crashed into a bunch of tires.

Bonnie got up and she did a lot of acrobatic moves and flips and Laney tied her up with her plant powers.

Me: Nice try Bonnie. But you went into the grounds of the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate.

Later Bonnie was arrested and sentenced to 50 years in the Antarctica Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Kim Possible and Gargoyles were two awesome shows on Disney. Gargoyles was awesome. Keith David did a great job voicing Goliath back then from October 24th, 1994 to February 15th, 1997 and there were a lot of awesome plots in it. Kim Possible was awesome too. I love spy movies and all that action and amazing plots and more. Patrick Warburton did a great job in that show. Many voices did from June 7th, 2002 to September 7th, 2007 and Disney made two great and awesome shows. I wanted to make this a 2 part chapter. But because of my including of Gisele Razor I went with a 3 part chapter. VinJedi1995 gave me the idea for Gargoyles and I've been wanting to do a chapter for it for a long time. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks guys. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	519. A Supercomputer Robot

It starts at the estate at sunset.

Me: So what combos did you use in the game Lasher?

Lasher and Liam explained how they fought the Creeper and the Ghost of Captain Cutler and used a combo called SNOWBIRD TENTACLE EVISCERATION. Lasher used his Symbiote Tentacles and Liam fired a blast of Thundersnow and they turned into tentacles with Snow Owl tips and slashed the Creeper and the Ghost of Captain Cutler apart.

Me: That was well done you two.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Thanks J.D.

Carmen: You were awesome my southern cow-pie.

Liam: Aw thanks my dumpling.

Ramon H.: You two always come up with such cute names for each other.

Carmen: Thanks Ramon.

Me: Yeah. How about you Flint? How did you beat Shiv?

Sandman explained that he and Luan & Lensay used a combo on him called DESERT LIGHTSTORM RACCOON. Sandman fired a blast of his sand and Luan and Lensay fired a blast of green and pink light. The blasts combined and turned into a glowing Raccoon and it hit Shiv and exploded in a powerful explosion of light and vaporized him.

Me: That was awesome guys.

Luan: Thanks J.D. it certainly lit up the place. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Sandman: That was funny.

Me: It was. What about you, Cheetah and Aylene, Logan?

Wolverine, Cheetah and Aylene used a combo on Sabretooth called FIRE BEAR MAULER. Aylene enveloped Wolverine and Cheetah in a blast of fire and they became 2 big grizzly bears made of pure fire and they slashed and mauled Sabretooth to pieces and killed him.

Me: That was impressive you three.

Aylene: Thanks J.D.

Wolverine: These combo moves are all perfect.

Cheetah: Yeah.

* * *

As we were talking something was going on down at the Gotham Royal York Police Impound Yard.

Inside the warehouse was Batman? But this Batman was different. He had piercing red eyes and he was looking for something. He found a familiar symbol on a box.

Batman (?): H.A.R.D.A.C.

He looked at the symbol and a voice in his head talked.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Symbol recognition confirmed.

Batman (?): What in?

He looked around some more and found a strange circuit board. A set of machine plans formed in his vision.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Initiating startup program.

His red eyes blinked and he was in pain. He pulled back his mask and skin and revealed that he was really a Robot. A Robot far more advanced than anything we know. He grabbed the circuit board.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Prepare to insert operational circuitry.

He put the circuit board into his forehead.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Initiating diagnostic and repair sequences.

The Batman symbol went down and some repair wires came out. They repaired his damaged systems. He put his skin and mask back on.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Warning. Memory error detected. Reconfiguring pneumonic files.

Computer beeping was heard in his head.

Robot Batman: What are you doing to me?

H.A.R.D.A.C.: A learning program designed to complete your memory files and help you better fulfill your operating directives.

FLASHBACK

H.A.R.D.A.C.: (Narrating) **Shortly before self-destruction, H.A.R.D.A.C. created one final duplicate. An advanced prototype with personal and technical information accessed from Batman's computer. You were that duplicate.**

H.A.R.D.A.C. made an advanced robot and put artificial skin on it and it looked exactly like Bruce Wayne. It awoke and its eyes glowed red.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: **But your memory systems were damaged before full activation occurred.**

When H.A.R.D.A.C. exploded the Batman Duplicate was in a crate and it was knocked over in the explosion. The crate with the Batman Duplicate was taken to a warehouse.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: **The new circuit board contains H.A.R.D.A.C.'s core operational systems and memory. All Duplicates were programmed to seek out this component in the event of H.A.R.D.A.C.'s destruction.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Your memory systems have now been reconfigured.

H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman: Yes. I am fully operational now.

H.A.R.D.A.C.: Excellent. You now house my command files. We are H.A.R.D.A.C. We will reactivate the plan to replace all humanity with Duplicates.

H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman saw someone coming and he saw Francis and Teresa. Francis now had a red, orange and yellow Falcon Wing pack.

H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman: We will begin the replacement process with Hotstreak and Talon.

They smash through the window and saw Batman.

Francis: Batman? What are you doing here?

Teresa: Francis, I don't think that's Batman!

H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman (scans Francis and Teresa): Hotstreak and Talon identified. You will not interfere in our plan to replace all of humanity.

Francis: Did he just call us by our Bang Baby names?

Teresa: Oh yeah. I forgot that we teamed up with the Joker against Batman that one time.

Francis: Where have we heard what he said before?

He had a flashback to the events of A Supercomputer Army and he remembered that H.A.R.D.A.C. said exactly the same thing when we fought him.

Francis gasped.

Francis: That is not the real Batman, Teresa! That Batman is a robot that was created by H.A.R.D.A.C.!

Teresa: (Gasp) How can that be? H.A.R.D.A.C. was completely destroyed in that explosion!

Francis: He must've had a back up plan ready just in case.

He called me on his watch.

* * *

We were talking and I got a call on my watch.

Me: J.D. here.

Francis: Boss we got a code HΩ!

Me: What!? H.A.R.D.A.C. is back online!?

Francis: No but he built a duplicate that looks like Batman.

Me: We're on our way!

We set out for the warehouse.

* * *

The real Batman arrived at the warehouse and Hawkgirl was there too.

Hawkgirl: Batman, were you in a warehouse earlier?

Batman: Of course not. I was in the Batcave for the last 3 hours.

Hawkgirl: Well, there seems to be reports of you attacking Francis and Teresa in a warehouse.

Batman: That's odd.

We flew in and go into the warehouse. In the warehouse I was looking at the robot Batman and I was amazed. My computer eyes were on and they were analyzing the data on the robot Batman.

Me: Wow. The data I'm getting is amazing. This robot is far more advanced than what H.A.R.D.A.C. built when we fought him and those duplicates that looked like us.

Lisa: It's an amazing feat of cybernetic technology.

Ben became Eye Guy.

Ben: EYE GUY!

Me: An Opticoid from the planet Sightra.

Eye Guy: That's right J.D.

Clayface then turned into The Joker.

Clayface: (In the Joker's voice) It's fitting that I should take the form of the Clown Prince of Crime to take down this phony Batman. You ready to laugh it up Robo-Bats? (Laughs Maniacally)

Harley Quinn: Lets get him Mr. J.

Harley had her big hammer ready and Clayface formed a huge hammer as well.

Eye Guy fired an energy blast from his hand eyes and burned the robot Batman.

Clayface and Harley Quinn went at the Robot Batman and had their hammers ready.

Clayface and Harley Quinn: CLAYMUD HAMMER PULVERIZER!

They smashed their hammers into the Robot Batman's chest with incredible force and sent him crashing into the shelves. He got up and lifted the forklift and threw it at us.

Me: Look out!

We dodged and got out of its path and the real Batman came and kicked the Robot Batman and Hawkgirl swung her mace and smashed his chest.

Venom: Lets eat his face.

Eddie (to Venom): Venom, we can't eat this one. You might break your teeth.

Venom: Don't worry, Eddie. When we're done, there probably won't be anything left to eat.

He ate the Robot Batman's skin off.

Me: EW!

Laney: That was disgusting!

Lea: Lets finish him with our combo.

Venom: We couldn't agree more.

Venom fired a blast of web and Lea fired a blast of fire.

Lea and Venom: FLAMING TARANTULA TAKEDOWN!

Venom became a giant tarantula made of pure fire and pulverized the robot Batman. He was offline.

Me: We did it!

Lisa: Indeed 2nd elder brother.

Me: Lets take him back to our lab and reprogram him.

Lisa: Affirmative.

We did so.

* * *

We made some repairs to its body and reprogrammed him and turned him into Bruce Wayne's assistant.

Me: That was intense.

Maria: It sure was.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: Shego how did you and Maria meet?

Maria: We knew each other before I moved to Dakota City. It was in an elementary school I went to in Kansas. Shego was a skilled chemist. She was really skilled and loaded with promise. We were best friends. But something happened to her when I moved away. I knew my best friend was misguided and when I heard what happened, I made it my mission to save her from the path she set out on.

Me: Wow! That's amazing.

Shego: Yes. Maria never gave up on me since then and I'm forever grateful to her.

Me: That's awesome.

We were proud of her.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I've wanted to do the H.A.R.D.A.C. Batman chapter for a while now. After the events of A Supercomputer Army I figured it would be perfect for this. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	520. The Seductress Gorgon

It starts in the estate. We were watching TV, Reading Books, playing board and card games and doing our things.

Me: So Patrick how did you beat the Miner 49er and the Gator Ghoul in the Revenge Squad?

Bobby: That was an awesome part.

Patrick: It was a tough one.

Toxin, Bobby and Lori's children used a combo called GOLDWIND RAZOR TENDRILS. Toxin threw bladed tentacles and Bobby and Lori's children covered them in razor sharp gold crystals. They slashed apart the Gator Ghoul and the Miner 49er into dust. Bloody dust.

Me: Great job guys.

Roxanne: Thanks J.D.

Ramon: They deserved it.

Me: Yep.

Francis: Here's how we torched Firefly.

Francis, Quorra and Lola used a combo on Firefly called HELLFIRE FIRESTORM SWORD. Francis and Lola turned Quorra's energy sword into a blade of fire from the darkness of Hell and she slashed Firefly into a thousand blazing pieces and incinerated him.

Me: That was awesome guys!

Quorra: Thanks J.D.

Lola: It was perfect when you have fire on your side.

Francis: Yep.

Clayface: We defeated Riot with our own combo.

Clayface, Sam S.L., Luna and Agony used a combo called RAZORCLAY TSUNAMI CRUSHER. Clayface created a wave of clay and Luna's water made it bigger. Sam's fire combined with Agony's tendrils and the combo crushed Riot in an instant and torched him in burning clay.

Me: That was awesome! Great job guys.

There was a knock on the door and I went over and answered it. It was a man wearing a white lab coat with a black tie and black hair.

Me: Yes? Can I help you?

Professor Utonium: Sorry I'm Professor Utonium and I'm the creator of the Powerpuff Girls.

Me: Oh wow! It's a pleasure to meet you Professor. The girls told us a lot about you. Come on in.

He did so and the girls saw the Professor.

Blossom (Adult): Professor!

Professor Utonium: Girls!

The girls young and adult hugged him but both Bunny's were afraid.

Blossom (Adult): It's great to see you here.

Bubbles (Adult): We missed you.

Professor Utonium: I missed you too girls.

Me: We have something of interest to tell you professor. A secret you were never told about.

We explained all about the fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bunny.

Me: You see Professor, the girls made a fourth Powerpuff Girl, Bunny. They were overworked and lots of things were happening all at once and they were overworked to the brim. Not just in the city but at home as well. So the girls decided to get some help and they made Bunny.

Professor Utonium: How did they make her?

Me: They used Artificial Sweetener, dirt and twigs and all kinds of stuff for everything nice. They added Chemical X kinda on purpose and they made Bunny. This is what she looked like before.

I handed him a picture of Bunny. Bunny in the picture, unlike the Powerpuff Girls who are short and stubby, is large and tall. She also has messy, brown hair tied in a ponytail by a black hair-twister, purple eyes, bright peach skin and wears a purple dress with a black stripe, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes.

Professor Utonium: She sure turned out wrong.

Me: Yeah. But the girls tried to set her on the path to fighting crime straight away. But things quickly went south fast. She thought that the police were the bad guys and the criminals were the good guys. She locked the police in jail and set the criminals free. The girls shunned Bunny away because of it and then they were pummeled by all the criminals. Bunny came back and beat them all up. She saved them. But after that, tragedy struck. Bunny exploded and there was nothing left of her. She was completely unstable and the explosion broke her down into her original ingredients. The girls were totally grief-stricken. They were devastated by what had happened. Bunny was only a day old when she died. 12 years later on the anniversary of her death, Heaven gave Bunny a 2nd chance and brought her back to life as both an adult and a young one.

Blossom (Adult): It's true professor. She's back.

Blossom (Young): Yes.

Me: You can come in now.

Both Bunny's came in and the professor was shocked.

Bunny (Adult): Hello dad.

Bunny (Young): It's a pleasure to meet you.

Professor Utonium: Oh my babies.

He hugged them for the first time. We then took the Professor on a tour of the estate. He saw everything. When we got to the fighting grounds we had an uninvited and unexpected visitor. It was the malevolent seductress villainess and enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, SEDUSA!

Sedusa: Hello, Professor. Did you miss me?

Professor: Sedusa?!

Sedusa: I really felt devestated when you broke up with me. So I think a little revenge is in order!

Me: So you are Sedusa.

Bubbles (Adult): You are still as ugly as you were then as you are now.

Lori: Your outfit is literally the most disgusting I have ever seen.

Eddy: You are one disgusting Queen of XXX!

Me: Whoa! Eddy this is a kids story and we can't mention stuff like that in here.

Eddy: Oh oops.

Blossom (Adult): Now, Sedusa. Let's talk about this.

Sedusa: Too late, Blossom. You and your new friends have been busy killing my friends at the Legion of Doom. Well, now it's time for you to lose someone that you care about!

She launched her hair as spears right at the Professor and just as they were about to skewer him I slash her hair and cut it off.

Me: You will pay for everything you've done Sedusa.

Lori: Using feminine wilds to get what you want? Trading on your looks? Read a book sister, that trend literally died long ago. Chicks like you literally give women a bad name!

Lori kicked Sedusa in the face and punched her in the stomach and the face and she blew her into the training dummy with incredible power with her wind powers.

Sedusa: (ENRAGED) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT!

She ran at Lori and Frightwig jumped in front of her and bashed her all over the place with her hair puncher tentacles.

POW POW BLAM BIFF CRACK POW BLAM SMACK POW BLAM!

She knocked her into another post.

Ben became Ditto.

Ben: DITTO!

Me: A Splixson from the Planet Hathor.

Ditto: That's right. Watch this.

Ditto split into 6 and went at Sedusa with incredible speed and agility and punched her all over the place with incredible power and strength.

Me: Wow! Talk about fighting an army.

Sedusa got up after Ditto left and went at us again.

Frightwig: Between you and me, Sedusa, I'm the real hair fighting master!

Sedusa got up and went at Frightwig and she used her hair but Frightwig dodged all her attacks and punched her some more. She knocked her down.

Fuzzy came and punched her in the face.

Professor: Fuzzy!?

Sedusa: (Wipes blood off her face) Fuzzy!?

Me: It's a long story Professor.

Fuzzy: Lets use our combo on her Frightwig!

Frightwig: You got it Fuzzy.

Fuzzy fired his meat gun and turned her hair into giant hammers made of ham.

Fuzzy and Frightwig: HAM-MER BALL STRIKE!

She pulverized Sedusa ferociously with them.

Luan: (Laughs) Ham-mer! I get it!

Me: That is too funny!

Leslie: Lets go guys!

Leslie became Agony and Sam, Luna, Luan and Lensay were going at her.

Agony: Lets use our combo guys!

Luna: Got it!

Luna called a massive geyser of water to erupt out of the ground and Luan and Lensay fired a blast of red light and heat it up.

Agony caused her tendrils and whipped Sedusa.

Agony, Luna, Sam and Luan: YELLOWSTONE GEYSER TENDRIL ASSAULT!

Sedusa was pulverized a lot.

Me: Now to make sure you never use that hair again Sedusa.

We all take out a pair of scissors and snip it all off her head.

Sedusa: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

We beamed Sedusa to the Uranus Prison where she will stay forever.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Rachel: You said it J.D. That woman made all us women everywhere look bad.

Me: You said it Rach.

We then resumed our tour and the city was now one more villain less.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Sedusa was one of the most insidious villains in the Powerpuff Girls. She is the worst woman in the world and she disgraces them everywhere. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as always. Funny thing is she was never introduced in the 2016 version of the Powerpuff Girls. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	521. Thanksgiving Tussle

HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2018 EVERYONE

* * *

It starts with me in the kitchen. I was helping Lynn Sr. and Rosa cook.

Lynn Sr.: Hey J.D. can you hand me that bag of potatoes up there? (Points to a high cabinet)

Me: Sure Mr. Lynn.

I fly up and grabbed it.

Me: There you go Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. (To the viewers) Hey folks. Today is November 22nd, 2018 A.K.A. Thanksgiving. And today is a very important part of our history here in America. 397 years ago today in 1621, the Pilgrims celebrated the 1st ever Thanksgiving in Plymouth, Massachusetts and it's been a part of our country's tradition ever since. Mr. Lynn Loud Sr. and Ms. Rosa Santiago cook an awesome Thanksgiving feast. I love Thanksgiving because of the Football Games and I eat a lot of turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy.

Rosa: (Spanish Accent) You are a growing boy superhero J.D. You need to eat.

Me: I know Ms. Rosa. (To the Viewers) Everyone in the Estate loves Thanksgiving and they have great ways of expressing it and eating dinner.

I go into the Living Room and Bobby and Lori were sitting on the couch and watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV.

Me: How's the future Husband and Wife doing?

Bobby: Great J.D. amigo.

Lori: This is literally going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!

Me: Is this your first ever Thanksgiving together Lori?

Lori: It is.

Me: Cool. (To the Viewers) Lori and Bobby love watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City on TV and the funny thing is because Gotham Royal York is a fusion city of Gotham, New York City and Royal Woods all together we have a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade too.

Lori: That is literally coincidental.

Me: I know but because of the high crime rate security is tight.

Bobby: J.D. we can't thank you enough for bringing my extended family to Gotham Royal York.

Me: No problem amigo. (To the Viewers) You're all probably wondering what Bobby meant by that. Let me explain.

FLASHBACK

Before the events of the simulated adventure of the Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos, Lori got word about Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Maria moving.

Lori: YOU'RE WHAT!

Her scream caused the birds to fly away scared.

Me: (Narrating) **It was 2 years ago in 2016 and Lori found out about them moving away and she was not happy about it at all.**

Me, Varie, Lincoln, Lori and Laney were in Vanzilla and we were driving to the Santiago residence. We arrived in 5 minutes.

Me: **Lori was really upset when she found out that they were moving and she begged them not to go. I couldn't stand to see such a loving couple be broken up like this. When Bobby promised that they will see eachother again I made a counteroffer.**

Past me: Hey guys I have a better idea. Instead of having you all move to Toledo, Ohio to be with the Casagrande's how about you all have the Casagrande's move here to Royal Woods?

Maria liked that idea.

Past Maria: J.D. that is a fantastic idea. How about you and Varie fly to Toledo to tell them.

Past Me: Okay. Varie lets head out!

Past Varie: Okay.

We both flew over to Toledo.

Me: **We told the Casagrande's about it and they graciously accepted and so did Johann and Varya. This was just 2 days before that tornado destroyed the Santiago house.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: And that's how we brought them here.

I go over to the table and Leni hands Lincoln a pillow.

Leni: Here's your pillow Linky.

Me: (To the viewers) Every year on Thanksgiving, Lincoln eats so much turkey that he passes out and misses dessert. He told me so himself.

Lincoln: That's right J.D.

Lynn came in and she was wearing baggy track pants.

Me: Hey Lynn. You excited for all the football games today!?

Lynn: You know it J-sled!

Lightning: Lightning loves football too man!

Me: You know it Lightning! (We high five) (To the viewers) Lynn and Lightning love Thanksgiving because of one thing: The Football Games. The Detroit Lions play on Thanksgiving and they are playing against the Chicago Bears and Lynn and Lightning love all the football games that are gonna be on today.

Shannon came down and she had an Anti-Chicago Bears shirt on.

Shannon: Boo! Chicago stinks!

Me: (To the viewers) Because of Shannon's bad history in the Chicago Projects she has developed a vendetta against the city in its entirety including the Chicago Bears.

Shannon: I know J.D. I'm sorry.

Me: It's okay Shannon.

I go up to Lucy's Vampire Crypt in the gothic house. I knock on Lucy's coffin.

Lucy: Who is it?

Me: Sorry to bother you Lucy, but do you like Thanksgiving?

Lucy opened her coffin and rose out like Dracula.

Lucy: Thanksgiving is not one of my favorite holidays 2nd brother. But I like Thanksgiving because of the cranberry sauce.

Me: That's all right Lucy. Oh yeah.

I pull out a cooler and give Lucy a packet of fresh blood.

Me: Here you go Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks brother.

She drank it.

Lucy: Mmm. He had pizza before he gave it.

Me: It's cool how you can taste what's in the blood.

Lucy: It is. Thank you for the blood.

Me: No problem. Save room for the Cranberry sauce.

Lucy: I will.

I go to the art studio and saw Laney and Frida painting.

Me: Hola Ms. Frida. What are you and Laney painting?

Frida: The theme this year is Emotionally Raw Vegetables.

Me: Cool! (To the viewers) Every year Ms. Frida paints a family portrait for the Casagrande's. But because Lori and Bobby are getting married soon, it's gonna be the Loud-Casagrande's.

Laney: I think it's adorable.

Me: I do too Laney. Ms. Frida something is missing.

Frida: What's that?

Me: A Cornucopia.

Frida: Ay Caramba! Why didn't I think of that?

Me: No worries.

I use my powers and made a giant cornucopia in the sofa and turned the pillows into fruit and vegetables.

Me: There!

Frida: J.D. that is amazing!

Laney: It's beautiful!

Me: Thank you. Cornucopias are an amazing treasure for Thanksgiving.

Guitar playing was heard and I saw Hector and Fuzzy playing guitar and banjo on the sofa.

Me: Hey Mr. Hector. Hey Fuzzy.

Hector: Hola J.D.

Fuzzy: Howdy.

Me: (To the viewers) On Thanksgiving, Hector serenades the families with music. Fuzzy does so too.

Luan then came and she had a cart full of pies for dessert.

Luan: Hey J.D. do my pies look okay for our dessert?

Me: Your pies look fantastic Luan. Pumpkin, Pecan and others right?

Luan: You know it J.D. Pie think you will love them. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

I laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan. (To the viewers) Luan makes the pies every Thanksgiving.

I then go to the Casagrande Bodega in our estate and come in with a big bunch of cans of food we don't use.

Me: Hey C.J., Carlitos and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Hey J.D.

C.J.: What's happening? Whoa! That's a big donation!

Me: Yep. (Grunts and puts them down) Whew! (To the viewers) Ronnie Anne, C.J. and Carlitos are in charge of the annual Casagrande Food Drive.

Carlitos: Yep. We're gonna try to double last years donations.

Me: I think I might have quadrupled that.

C.J.: You sure did J.D.

We laughed.

Me: Yep.

I go back into the estate and go back into the kitchen. I noticed a big lock on the fridge and Lana, Lola and Lila are guarding the fridge and the food and making sure that Lynn Sr. cooks the dinner.

Lana: Hold it!

Lola: No one touches the food until dinner this evening!

Me: (To the Viewers) Lola, Lana and Lila always guard the kitchen to make sure that no one touches anything until dinner. Not one crumb of food gets out of their sights. They call themselves the Feast Force. It's very fitting for them.

Lila: That's right big brother. No one touches food on our watch.

Me: And you're doing a great job guys. Keep it up.

Nico: Hey J.D.! Are you excited for Thanksgiving!?

Me: You know I am dude! What do you like best about it?

Nico: The Turkey!

Me: Oh yeah!

We then had a nice talk on the couch as we were watching the football games.

Me: Come on Detroit! Normally I'm a fan of the Denver Broncos but they're not playing today.

Lincoln: I believe it J.D.

Lynn: Whoo!

Carl M.: I haven't watched football in a long time.

Me: I can tell. What combo did you use in the game Carl?

Phage, Linka and Shannon used a combo called DARK LIGHTNING SPEAR TENDRILS. Phage threw his spear tentacles at the Black Knight Ghost and Old Iron Face and Linka and Shannon fired lightning and black magic and they combined with the tentacles and killed them in an instant.

Me: Awesome job guys.

Xion: Dark Danny really gave us a challenge.

Jared: He sure did dad.

Xion, Jared, Heidi and Ariel's sisters used a combo called LIGHTFLAME MERMAID TORRENT. Xion fired a blast of light and Jared fired a blast of fire. Heidi and Ariel's sisters fired a blast of water and ice and they all combined and turned into a water mermaid on fire and obliterated Dark Danny in an instant.

Me: Great job guys.

Jared: Thanks dad.

Heidi: It was awesome grandpa.

Me: I know.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) You'll like our combo.

Arpeggio, Lana, Shanan, Prohyas and Vambre used a combo called LEAF ROC BLIZZARD. Lana encased Arpeggio in ice and he became a giant Roc Bird made of ice and Shanan covered it in leaves and Prohyas and Vambre used Celery and Cactus Magiswords and made Arpeggio into a deadly force. He obliterated Leonard.

Me: Awesome job guys!

Vambre: (British Accent) Thank you J.D.

The alarm went off and we went to the computer.

Me: Uh oh! This can't be right. It says here that Santa Claus is attacking a family in a cabin in the mountains of Kentucky.

Lincoln: Why would he do that?

Me: I don't know. But clearly something evil is going down in Kentucky and in the North Pole.

Lana: But we have to be back before dinner.

Me: I know.

Ronnie Anne: I'll watch the kitchen for you all until you get back.

Me: Thanks Ronnie Anne. We owe you another one. Lets roll!

We set out for Kentucky.

* * *

KENTUCKY - 6 Hours until dinner.

We were flying over Kentucky and we saw a huge battle going on. It was the Smith family fighting Santa and his elves and this wasn't right.

Me: Looks like a full scale war is going on.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Varie: Wait a minute. That is not Santa Claus.

Aylene: How can you tell Varie?

Varie: Because the Santa we know would never hurt people or kill them.

Me: She's right. This Santa is doing everything that God is against.

Lana: Not only that but he's destroying the spirit of Christmas!

Carol: We have to stop them!

Me: Come on!

We went at them and I fired a blast of fire at the elves and incinerated them. Carol fired a blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and blew apart most of the reindeer. Vince and Nico fired energy and crystal shards at the elves and reindeer and vaporized them.

Stan: It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Steve: This is awesome!

Hayley: I'm glad they're helping us.

Francine: Me too.

Carol fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning and blew most of the reindeer and elves to pieces.

We killed all the elves and Lana had one of the reindeer as a pet and Laney fired poison barbs at the rest of the elves and killed them. Until it was just me and the evil Santa.

Me: What have you done with the real Santa!?

Santa (?): I am Santa.

Me: (Censored)! The Santa we know would never kill innocent people!

Satan Claus: You're right! I'm not my idiot brother! I'm his evil twin Satan Claus! (Evil Laughter)

We gasp in sheer horror!

Stewie: Brian, I'm getting a weird case of deja vu.

Brian: Tell me about it. First, Evil Adam West. And now, Satan Claus? Who's next? Long John Peter?

Me: The Devil of Christmas!

Lori: Who is Satan Claus?

Me: He's the forgotten twin brother of Santa Claus. He's pure evil incarnate and instead of giving he kills. He's the complete opposite of Santa. What have you done with him!?

Satan Claus: I imprisoned my idiot brother and his elves in the North Pole and turned his factory into a nuclear weapons sweatshop. Soon when Christmas comes I will destroy the entire human race with a barrage of nuclear bombs and antimatter bombs and destroy this (Censored) planet (Evil Laughter).

Me: You're a monster!

Tara: We won't let you do this Satan Claus!

Brian: That's right!

Stewie: I'd say that it's nice to see you again, Satan Claus. But that would be a lie!

Satan Claus: Do I know you?

Brian: No. But we did know a different version of you. And we're gonna do to you what we did to him!

Me: Lets get him guys!

Ben became Arctiguana.

Ben: ARCTIGUANA!

Me: A Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli.

Arctiguana: That's right J.D.

Satan Claus had more elves and Arctiguana blew his ice breath and froze them in blocks of ice and Carol fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning and blew them all to pieces. I punched Satan Claus in the face and pulled off his beard and kicked him in the face and punched him in his nose and fired a blast of energy at him that blew his left arm off. I kicked him in the fat stomach and Carol fired Godzilla's orange atomic ray at him and blew holes into his stomach in a fiery mess.

Quorra slashed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and Lola fired a blast of fire and Kraven slashed and kicked him.

Quorra: Lets use our combo on him.

Lola: Right!

Kraven: (Russian Accent) You got it Comrade.

Quorra threw her ID disk and Lola enveloped it in fire and it became a giant spinning fire saw blade and Kraven got on it and became a dragon of pure fire.

Quorra, Lola and Kraven: DRAGON FIRESAWBLADE HUNTER!

The dragon saw blade hit Satan Claus and blew him in half in a huge fiery explosion.

But his immortality was keeping him alive.

Teresa: Lets use our combo on him guys!

Lana: You got it Teresa.

Shanan: Lets get him!

Teresa fired a sonic blast, Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and Shanan fired a leaf blast.

Announcer: RADIATOR AND RAIN CLOUD MAGISWORDS!

Prohyas and Vambre: SUPER TEAMWORK COMBO: SCALDING RAIN DELUGE!

Teresa, Lana, Shanan, Prohyas and Vambre: SONIC WEATHERSCALD RAIN!

The attacks formed a raincloud that rained scalding hot rain that moved fasted than a bullet fired from a gun and it burned Satan Claus badly.

Me: Now to finish him with our newest 7-Way combo. This has never been attempted before but lets do it!

Lola, Natilee, Luan, Lori, Lucy, Lincoln and Me got into dance poses.

(A Moment of Peace by the Gregorian Chant Plays)

Lola: VALENTINES DAY!

A heart with an arrow appears in the background and hearts float above her.

Natilee: ST. PATRICK'S DAY!

A four-leaf clover appears in the background behind her and shamrocks, bagpipes and everything Irish floats behind her.

Luan: EASTER!

A rainbow Easter Egg appears behind Luan in the background and candy, chocolate bunnies and more eggs float.

Lori: INDEPENDENCE DAY!

The flag of the United States of America appears behind Lori and fireworks go off behind her in the background.

Lucy: HALLOWEEN!

A scary jack-o-lantern pumpkin appears behind Lucy in the background and ghosts, bats and monsters float as evil laughter is heard.

Lincoln: THANKSGIVING!

A turkey appears in the background and pilgrim hats, roast turkeys and all the traditional food of the thanksgiving feast float.

Me: AND CHRISTMAS!

A Christmas Tree appears behind me in the background with the Star of Bethlehem above it and Christmas ornaments, presents, carolers, decorations and Christmas trees float.

We had symbols appear in our hands representing each of the seven major holidays of the year.

We fired beams from the symbols at Satan Claus.

Lola, Natilee, Luan, Lori, Lucy, Lincoln and Me: SEVEN HOLIDAY DESTROYER!

We fired beams of light shaped like the seven symbols of the major holidays at Satan Claus and they hit him.

Satan Claus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The combo blew him apart in a tremendous explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of Satan Claus was his head.

Stewie just threw a television onto Satan Claus head, killing him.

Stewie: Yeah! Check that twice, (censored)!

Venom: I think you enjoyed that a little too much.

Me: We all did but that was awesome!

We all cheered wildly.

Then his evil spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never be welcome in our world again! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

His evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Satan Claus: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!

Stan: That was amazing!

Me: Thanks Stan. I'm glad you're all okay.

Francine: Thanks to all of you J.D.

Hayley: I knew there was something evil about that version of Santa.

Varie: We all did Hayley.

Me: Yep. Now we have to head up to the North Pole and destroy that sweatshop. Lets go!

We did so.

* * *

NORTH POLE - 2 hours until dinner.

We had our warmest fur coats on and we arrived at a massive factory in the middle of the North Pole.

Me: Wow! This is a massive factory.

Luna: No kidding dude.

Lori: This is literally wrong on so many levels.

Me: And Satan Claus was gonna use this to destroy the world.

We went into the factory and we saw that it was a massive factory and sweatshop. We saw that Satan Claus had enslaved all of Santa's Happy Little Elves and making them work without a break.

Me: This is insane!

Elf 1: It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Elf 2: We're saved!

Elf 3: Did you come to free us?

Me: We did and we killed Satan Claus.

Elf 4: We're free!

They cheered wildly and destroyed their work and came to us.

Elf 1: Thank you so much guys.

Me: You're welcome. Where's Santa.

Elf 5: This way.

We went down to the basement and found him tied up in a bag full of letters to him. He was gagged with a bandana.

Me: Santa.

I go over and take the bandana off him and open the bag.

Me: Are you all right?

Santa: Yes J.D. thanks to you.

Me: Satan Claus turned your workshop into a sweatshop to make nuclear and antimatter weapons to destroy the planet.

Santa: Yes. I heard you stopped him.

Me: We killed him.

Santa: Good riddance.

Rachel: I'm sorry this happened to you Santa.

We got him out of the bag of letters.

Santa: It's all right Rachel. But you all saved the world from my evil twin brother. We have a lot of work to do.

We got out of the basement and then we saw Laney fighting a creature in a loincloth and he had almost no hair and ugly teeth.

Me: (Gasp) That's Gollum from Lord of The Rings!

Lori: He was literally disgusting!

Me: He sure was.

Laney punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Laney: I read about you in Lord of The Rings and you are one ugly freak! MURDERER!

When he heard that word he snapped and went at Laney. He was very skilled and agile and Laney kicked him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and she formed a plant sword dripping with sulfuric acid from the blade and she slashed him in the stomach and burned him badly and he was on his last legs.

Laney: You are a freak! You killed your best friend all for a worthless little ring. A worthless little gold ring.

Gollum: Precious is not worthless!

He jumped at her and she flipped him over her and kicked him in the back and slashed him in the arm and burned his whole arm off.

Laney: You are a disgusting freak of nature! You should've died a long time ago on Middle Earth.

Laney then slashed his head off and killed him.

Nicole then sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

The elves cheered wildly.

Me: Great job Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

We blew apart the sweatshop and dismantled all the bombs and set everything back to normal.

Santa: J.D. we all can't thank you enough for saving us, the world and all of Christmas.

Me: You're welcome Santa. We couldn't let Satan Claus get away with everything he was doing and he was going to destroy the entire planet.

Santa: Yes. My brother was a disgrace. He was a total mockery to the spirit of Christmas.

Varie: I'm glad he got what was coming to him.

Aylene: Me too.

Blossom (Adult): He deserved it.

Bubbles (Adult): Oh yeah. Santa can we show the plaque?

Santa: Certainly Bubbles. You've all grown from those little girls that saved Christmas all those years ago.

Buttercup (Adult): Feels like forever ago doesn't it?

Me: What happened back then?

Blossom (Adult) Princess Morbucks went up here to the North Pole just as Santa was about to leave to deliver his presents and she switched the lists and put everyone all over the world on the Naughty List and only her on the Nice List.

We gasped in horror.

Me: Princess did that!?

Bubbles (Adult): She sure did.

Buttercup (Adult): She got Superpowers from Santa as a result. but in the end Santa found out her true colors and put her on this.

We came across a red plaque with the head on the Devil on top and the word NAUGHTY written in big red letters with the end of the letter Y being a Devil tail and it had 5 names written on it:

BILL McCRACKEN  
RYAN FAUST  
ADOLPH SCHICKELGRUBER  
STEPHEN FONTI and lastly  
PRINCESS MORBUCKS

Me: So this is the Permanent Naughty Plaque.

Blossom (Adult): Yep. It's for children that are so naughty that they are completely irredeemable and there's no hope for them.

Bubbles (Adult): As a result they get coal only until the day they die.

Buttercup (Adult): And Princess Morbucks was the naughtiest girl ever until Lola and Lana killed her.

Lana: Yeah.

Lola: Good riddance to that miserable freak!

Lila: She deserved it completely.

Bunny (Adult): You said it.

Me: I agree girls. That girl was a sociopathic monster.

Luna: Dude. I'm glad she got what she deserved.

Lisa: Indeed elder sister. Princess Morbucks deserves to spend every second of eternity suffering in the darkness of the Netherworld for all time.

Me: Well said Lisa.

Blossom (Adult): Funny thing is on this plaque is that Bill McCracken, Ryan Faust and Stephen Fonti are based on three of the creators of our show The Powerpuff Girls from 1998 to 2005.

Me: Oh that is too funny. And the third to last name I recognize. It's "HIS" name. Emphasis on the word "HIS". Saying his name is ANTI-GOD!

I look at my watch and saw that we have half an hour left.

Me: Oh man! We got to get home! We only have half an hour left before dinner!

Varie: We better hurry.

Me: Lets go.

I used Instant Transmission to beam us all home.

* * *

HOME - 10 Minutes till dinner.

We arrived home.

Me: Hey we're home.

Lynn Sr.: You all made it just in time.

Me: Thanks goodness.

We sat down and said our grace. We then got to eating.

Me: Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving.

Fuzzy: Thank you so much for being such great friends.

Me: You're welcome Fuzzy.

Professor Utonium: How did you gets become friends with Fuzzy Lumpkins?

Me: It's a long story Professor.

FLASHBACK

It was during the events of Befriending a Lumpkins.

Me: (Narrating) **We were camping that day in the forest outside of New York City and we heard a gunshot and Blossom told us all about Fuzzy's history and how he lived in total isolation. We then decided that he should never live in isolation forever. So we decided to help him and become his friend because no one should ever be alone forever.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Professor Utonium: Wow. I'm amazed.

Fuzzy: Yes. It changed my ways and life.

Nico: I'm so happy for you Fuzzy.

Mindy: Me too.

We had a great dinner and some awesome desserts. Later we got ready for the biggest after Thanksgiving Shopping Extravaganza ever: BLACK FRIDAY!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I love the turkey and the mashed potatoes. I got the idea for this chapter from the fight scene from the American Dad episode For Whom the Sleigh Bells Toll and my dad came up with the name for Satan Claus. It was a joke that was the source of inspiration for it. We also got the idea for the sweatshop idea from the Family Guy Game Back to the Multiverse. The Christmas Sweatshop level. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Gollum was the weirdest monster in all of the Lord of The Rings Movies. Andy Serkis did a great job in all those movies as him with computer graphics and more. I wanted to show everyone the Permanent Naughty Plaque from the Powerpuff Girls Christmas episode Twas The Fight Before Christmas. Let me know what you all think. Again Happy Thanksgiving everyone and have a great Black Friday Shopping Spree.

See you all next time.

American Dad is owned by Seth McFarlane and Fox.  
Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit Movies belong to J.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema.


	522. Black Friday Wars

It starts at the mall in the Early Morning hours. The time was 11:45 PM.

Vanzilla 2.0 is parked outside of the mall in the parking lot.

Lori: This is literally gonna be the best Black Friday Shopping Spree ever.

Me: You said it Lori. (To the Viewers) I'm sure you're all wondering why we're parked outside the mall so late in the evening. Well tomorrow is Friday, November 23rd, 2018 A.K.A. Black Friday. Tomorrow is the busiest and most hectic and brutal shopping day of the year and the bargains are awesome. Black Friday is the day where everyone saves money on all kinds of stuff. Toys, movies, games, clothes, everything and we wouldn't miss it. See look.

I point to outside and the camera shows a huge line of people camped outside and in tents, in coats and winter clothes and warm clothes in the cold. The line stretched from the entrance to the mall all the way back to the street.

Me: The lines get extremely long in the early morning hours on Black Friday and when the stores open all of Hell breaks loose and they rush in like a bunch of mad bulls.

Lincoln: That's right and I heard that they get really violent.

Me: They sure do buddy. It's like plowing through a herd of mad elephants. Not only that but it can get very violent during stuff like this.

Lynn: I'm always up for the challenge.

Varie: Me too.

Davis: This is gonna be awesome!

Yolei: You said it Davis.

Bai Tza: This is gonna be exciting. I've never had fun like this with my siblings and Shendu.

Lori: I know. It's a shame everyone else couldn't come with us.

Me: I know but we'll get them something for the heck of it.

Lincoln: That's nice.

I look at my watch and it was 11:58 PM.

Me: Two minutes guys. You ready?

Everyone: Ready.

We got out of the van and it was cold.

Me: Cold. Here we go. Stand ready.

We stood ready and we saw the people come out of their tents and were ready.

Me: You ready to plow through the lines and save money buddy?

Nico: You know it man! I've never been a lover of Black Friday shopping but this is gonna be sweet!

The doors opened.

Me: CHARGE!

We rush in like a bunch of ravenous wild animals and began a relentless shopping spree. We found lots and lots of great deals with prices cut from 65% to 95% off all their original prices. We bought it all: Clothing, toys, jewelry, accessories, kitchen appliances, food, games, comics, and more.

Yolei: I should get something for Davis.

Yolei got Davis some great comics and recipes for noodles.

Maria got nice clothes and jewelry and Elena got cooking stuff and nice clothes.

We were shopping for 8 hours straight until 8:00 AM.

* * *

At the estate, everyone was watching TV, eating breakfast and reading books and we came in and we were so tired. We had lots of bags of stuff.

Lily: Hey guys.

Me: (Tired) Hey Lily.

Lori: We are literally too tired to talk.

Nico: We'll tell you all how it went later.

Bai Tza: I don't sleep anyway. I get all my strength and energy from water.

Me: We're gonna go to sleep for a bit.

We went up to our rooms to rest for a while. We were so tired that we couldn't even bat an eyelash.

Laney: So how did the shopping go?

Bai Tza: It was awesome Lanes. Here's the receipt.

Laney looked it over and saw that we all have saved over $50,000.00 in money because of good bargains. We spent $25,000.00 and saved that much.

Laney: Wow! That's good saving.

Lisa: Indeed. Black Friday Shopping extravaganzas are an efficient way to save money.

Bai Tza: That's right Lisa. This was all really fun.

THE END

* * *

Another Minisode complete.

Black Friday is the biggest shopping spree day in the world and it is rough and tough. But I think this chapter speaks it all for itself. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks man as usual. Be careful out there for Black Friday tonight and tomorrow. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	523. Demon in The Mattress

Bai Tza, Lincoln, Earth, Laney and Lana were packing for a long trip.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Today is an interesting time for us. Bai Tza, myself, Earth, Laney and Lana are going to Nowhere, Kansas and we're going to stay with some people that Lana knows for a while. We're gonna be gone for about 3 months. This is gonna be the ultimate test of our independence.

Bai Tza: You ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Ready Bai Tza.

Earth: This is gonna be so much fun.

Lana: It sure is Earth.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were crying in tears of happiness.

Lincoln has his laptop for communication.

Bai Tza: Okay guys. We are off.

They flew out to Nowhere, Kansas.

* * *

They flew over a desert landscape and they arrive at the Bagge farm.

Lana: That's it guys. The Bagge farmhouse.

Laney: Sure looks like a nice farmhouse.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Earth: This is gonna be exciting.

Bai Tza: Lets land.

They did so and landed in front of the front door.

In the living room Muriel was rocking in her rocking chair with her dog Courage on her lap. Eustace was sitting in his chair reading his newspaper. Muriel was a kind elderly woman with grey hair, glasses, green dress, yellow apron and black boots. Eustace was an elderly farmer with a brown hat. glasses, tan shirt, green overalls and black shoes.

There was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!

Muriel: A visitor.

She got up and answered the door.

Muriel: Yes?

Lana: Hello Muriel.

Muriel: Oh my hello Lana. Welcome. And who might you all be?

Laney: I'm Laney Loud, Lana's big sister.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, Lana's older brother.

Earth: I'm Earth and I'm one of Lincoln's fiancés.

Bai Tza: And I'm Bai Tza. It's a pleasure to meet you Muriel.

Muriel: You too. Come right on in.

They did so.

Muriel: Eustace.

Eustace: Huh?

Muriel: We have guests. It's Lana and her family.

Eustace: Oh yeah the mechanic girl.

Courage: Lana!

Courage came and he hugged her.

Lana: Hey Courage. You are doing well.

Courage: Things have been quiet here.

Laney: Have they really?

Courage: Uh huh.

Muriel: We have another surprise too. Francesca!

A girls voice was heard.

Francesca: Yes?

Muriel: Come meet our guests.

Francesca came out. She was a beautiful black-hair girl with blue eyes and she had a pink summer shirt and blue pants and sandals on.

Francesca: Oh it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lana: It's a pleasure too. I'm Lana Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Earth: I'm Earth.

Bai Tza: And I'm Bai Tza.

Francesca: Oh wow! You guys are apart of Team Loud Phoenix Storm! You're all my heroes!

Lincoln: Are you visiting the Bagge's?

Muriel: No Lincoln. Francesca's parents are dead and we adopted her.

They gasped.

Lana: Oh no.

Laney: Francesca we're so sorry.

Bai Tza: Yeah.

Francesca: It's all right.

Later Muriel had everything set up in the attic for them. They had sleeping bags and spare beds ready.

* * *

Next morning they had breakfast. Muriel made them really good pancakes.

Lana: Your pancakes are really great Muriel.

Muriel: Thank you dear.

Laney: Our dad is a really good cook and he cooks great food like you do.

Muriel: Ohohohohohoho. Thank you Laney.

Francesca: Grandma Muriel is a great cook.

Bai Tza: She sure is.

Eustace: Mattress special.

Lana: Is something wrong with your mattress Muriel?

Muriel: Yes I'm afraid our mattress is all broken, lumpy and the springs are popping out.

Laney: That can't feel very good.

Lincoln: No it's not.

Earth: Ouch.

Bai Tza: Yeah.

Muriel: Oh a mattress special?

Eustace: With our mattress we'll change your life forever.

Muriel then called the company.

Man on phone: Are you ready to change your life forever?

Muriel: Oh yes. I want to change my life forever.

Courage: This sounds to good to be true.

Francesca: Lets find out Courage.

Courage and Francesca went into the living room and Courage lifted the phone and they listened.

Man: We have a special on our deluxe life changing mattress. It's soft.

Courage gasped.

Muriel: Oh soft.

Man: It's smooth.

Muriel: Smooth.

Man: No lumps.

Muriel: Oh no I don't like lumps. We've got lumps.

Man: We'll send it right over.

Muriel: My address is...

Man: We know. We've been waiting for you.

UH OH!

Courage: Oh!

Francesca: Something is not right.

* * *

Later that evening Francesca called them and revealed what happened.

Bai Tza: Something is seriously wrong here.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Laney: Same here.

Lana: Yeah.

Francesca: Whatever it is we have to be ready for anything.

The mattress arrived and it was a strange green mattress. A weasel and a rat carried it in and they saw a glowing green face appear on it.

Courage: I have a bad feeling about this or my name is Ivana and it's not.

Bai Tza: We have to be ready for it.

They go up to Muriel's bedroom and open the door. Everything was covered in a strange green light.

Lana: Muriel something is wrong here.

Muriel: I'm going to have a lovely little nap now. I'll see you all soon.

Bai Tza: We have to find out what's going on.

They went outside and Bai Tza flew up to the window to see what was going on.

Laney: Let me see too.

Laney saw through the window too.

They saw a green mist appear out of the mattress and it went into Muriel through her nose and she floated up above the mattress.

Laney: We have a case of demonic possession here!

Bai Tza: I can feel it Lanes.

They went into the house.

Francesca: Grandpa Eustace! Grandma is in trouble!

Eustace: Get away from me.

Bai Tza picked him up and they went to the door and opened it.

They looked in and saw that Muriel had green skin, spiked orange hair and her teeth were fangs.

Muriel: (Demonic Voice) **Won't you join me?**

He turned his head around all the way while laughing and it snapped off and they screamed.

Demon: **Oh can one of you guys give me a hand?**

They screamed again.

* * *

Later at midnight they were deciding what to do.

Eustace: Dang mattress. It gave her nightmares.

Francesca: Grandpa Eustace that was not Muriel talking.

(Demon growls lowly)

Francesca: Whoa.

Lana: Francesca's right.

Laney: This is a case of Demonic Possession.

Lincoln: This happened to my sister Lucy and she got her powers as a result because of it.

Francesca: Wow.

Earth: It's true.

Bai Tza: I know demons like this.

Courage: What are we gonna do?

Lana: We have to use an exorcism on the demon.

Laney: It's our only option.

Lincoln: We did the same thing.

Eustace: Be careful guys.

They went upstairs and into the bedroom. The room had ice all over and it was cold.

Demon: **Courage.** (Courage went up to her) **Closer.** (Courage got closer) **Closer.** (Courage got closer and was shaking) **It would be lovely if I could have a cup... of... TEA!**

He pulled the sheets back and he had a tea set on him and Courage screamed.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What have you done with Muriel!?

Demon: **She's in here with us.**

The Demon lost control for a second.

Muriel: Courage, Francesca help me!

He covered her mouth and regained control.

Demon: **Whoops. (Laughs) That one slipped out.**

Francesca: Let her go Demon!

Demon: **Never! She's mine now.**

Courage: You won't get away with this!

Demon: **Oh yeah? What are** **you gonna do about it?**

The demon then projectile vomited a huge stream of green slime at them and they dodged it.

Lana threw holy water onto the demon and it burned him.

Laney: I got this guys. (Chants Exorcism Incantation)

Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et

virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus

ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis.

Amen!

The demon left Muriel and she was free. But the Demon was floating around as a fog.

Nicole: (Offscreen) You will never possess anyone ever again.

They saw Nicole.

Nicole: (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The demon went into the Book of Vile Darkness. The green light faded and the mattress was just a normal mattress.

Muriel: What happened?

Francesca: Grandma Muriel!

She hugged her.

Lana: Thank goodness you are all right.

Muriel: What happened?

They revealed everything.

Muriel: Oh my. Thank goodness you all saved me.

Laney: You're welcome Muriel.

Francesca: Thank goodness you are okay.

Muriel: Yes.

Nicole: I'm sorry I arrived unexpectedly Muriel. But whenever there's evil I know where it's at.

Muriel: That's all right Nicole.

Nicole: Have a good rest of your night.

Lincoln: Will do Nicole.

Earth: Thank you.

She left and they all went to sleep.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Part 1 of my Courage the Cowardly Dog saga is complete. The Demon in The Mattress is one of my favorites. That episode had some elements from the movie The Exorcist from 1973. It was so cool! NicoChan11 didn't give me any ideas for this one unfortunately. For Part 2 is the Gangster Fungus. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	524. The Clutching Foot

At the estate we were talking about Lana and how they got rid of a demon.

Me: So they got rid of a demon that was inside a mattress possessing Muriel?

Nicole: That's right dad. It was weird but Laney used the Exorcism incantation you used on Pazuzu.

Nico: Wow!

Lori: I'm so proud of them.

Luna: Me too dudes.

Me: Louise what combo did you use on Vexen in the game?

Killer Frost: It was a good one.

Killer Frost and Lucy used a combo called NETHERWORLD BLIZZARD AVALANCHE. Killer Frost fired a powerful blast of snow and ice and Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and they turned into a massive raging snowstorm of epic proportions and it froze Vexen and shattered him into a million pieces.

Me: That's awesome guys!

Killer Frost: Thanks J.D.

Leni: I wonder how Linky and the girls are doing.

* * *

At the Bagge farm Lincoln and the girls were helping Muriel try and cure Eustace of a fungus on his foot. His left foot was purple and had ugly green growths on it and it was itching like crazy.

Laney: That is one disgusting fungus.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Bai Tza: Yeah. But there's something familiar about it. I can't remember where though.

Muriel came back with a cactus.

Earth: What's the cactus for Muriel?

Muriel: It's one of my family remedies.

She then started scratching Eustace's foot with the cactus and he was screaming in excruciating pain.

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lincoln: Oh man that's got to hurt!

Francesca: No kidding!

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lana: That hurts worse than when I roll in Poison Ivy!

Earth: Ouch!

Bai Tza: Oh man!

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When the scratching stopped Eustace's foot was all covered in Cactus needles.

Laney: Ouch!

Francesca: That didn't work.

Bai Tza: Nope.

* * *

In the kitchen Eustace was at the table and Muriel brought in a bucket full of live lobsters and they were pinching their claws.

Lincoln: A bucket full of live lobsters!?

Lana: This is gonna hurt!

Eustace put his foot in the bucket and then...

CRUNCH!

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He shook the bucket and threw it off and a lobster was pinching his foot.

Laney: Ouch! That's not gonna feel good.

Bai Tza: No kidding.

Lincoln: But that didn't work.

Earth: Nope.

* * *

In the living room they tried one last thing.

Courage brought in a big bucket full of toxic waste and it smelled worse than puke. The smell was so bad that Lana threw up.

Lincoln: A bucket of toxic waste!?

Earth: That is disgusting!

Eustace dipped his foot into it and he screamed.

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He pulled it out and it was burned badly but it didn't work either.

Bai Tza: That didn't work.

Muriel: Oh dear. There's just one thing left to do.

* * *

In the kitchen they were trying to convince Eustace that he needed to go to the doctor.

Eustace: I ain't going to no doctor.

Muriel: You really should Eustace.

Francesca: That foot is getting worse grandpa.

Eustace: I ain't going!

Bai Tza: Eustace look at that foot.

Lana: Yeah it's huge.

Muriel: It's as big as a cow. You have to go.

Eustace: Make me!

Muriel: Oh suit yourself but I think it's starting to fester.

Eustace: All I need is a nap!

He put his foot down.

SPLOITCH!

Courage: He sure is stubborn.

Francesca: Tell me about it.

Lana: Yep.

* * *

Later Eustace just finished his nap and he woke up.

Eustace: (Yawns) That's all I needed. A nap. I feel like a million bucks. Yep nap did the trick. Foot feels fine.

But he was dead wrong. His foot was ginormous and it covered half of his body!

Eustace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He tried to get out of the foot but it kept on covering him and it grew and covered him until he was consumed by it completely.

Courage came in and when he saw the foot he screamed and all his teeth came flying out.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Francesca and the gang came in and they were shocked and horrified.

Lincoln: HOLY ACE SAVVY! His foot is huge!

Laney: HOLY MACKEREL!

Lana: Ugly!

Bai Tza: No kidding.

They walked up to it and the foot turned and the toes talked.

Big Toe: (Gangster Accent) I'm the Big Toe see? Nyah see? And what I say goes see? Got me?

Little toes: Yeah got it boss.

Pinky toe: See what? See what?

Big Toe: See this.

He whacked the little toes.

Bai Tza: Now I remember! That fungus is Gangsters Foot! But wait a second. Al Capone? Is that you?

Big Toe: Bai Tza. Its been a long time.

Lincoln: That toe and his toe gang is Al Capone?

Bai Tza: Yes. They were the most ruthless gangsters of all time back in the 1920's and 1930's.

Laney: But that's impossible! Al Capone died 71 years ago in 1947.

Francesca: Now he's back to continue his crime spree!? This is awful!

Lana: No kidding.

Muriel came in and when she saw the foot she screamed.

Muriel: Oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where's my Eustace!? What have you done with my Eustace!?

Big Toe: Shut up Fat Woman. You won't be needing your husband anymore see? So listen up.

Little toes: Yeah listen up.

Pinky toe: Yeah listen up.

Bai Tza: Muriel that's not just any gangster you're talking to. That's Al Capone and his gang!

Earth: They were the most ruthless mob gang ever to terrorize all of Chicago back in the 1920's and 1930's!

Francesca: She's right Grandma! He's now back to continue his crime spree!

Laney: I've read a lot about Al Capone in my mystery books and he and his gang terrorized a lot of people back then.

Muriel: I've known Al Capone for years. He was a monster.

Big Toe: It's true see. And we're back to finish the job. We're gonna pull a heist see? Yeah a heist. It's Sunday and the Banks are closed so we knock over a bank see?

Muriel: You can't do that. It's against the law.

Earth: Muriel gangsters have no respect for the law and they have destroyed numerous lives in order to get what they want!

Lana: And they also killed numerous people.

The Big Foot gang jumped and pinned Muriel to the floor.

Big Toe: Okay guys, it's like this. You all drive us to the bank or the fat lady gets it see?

Little toes: Yeah or the fat lady gets it.

Pinky toe: Yeah the fat lady gets it.

Bai Tza: Not gonna happen Capone!

She formed a geyser of water and lifted him off Muriel and threw him out through the window.

SMASH!

They all stood ready to fight and Courage looked after Muriel.

Big Toe: Oh so you want to dance see?

Bai Tza: Lets dance!

They went at him and Lana, kicked the little toes and they were hurt bad.

Francesca got onto the foot and pulled the pinky toe back and then...

SNAP!

She broke it and he screamed in pain.

Francesca then punched the Big Toe in the face and Laney used her plant powers and lashed them in the faces with ivy vines and Lana used her ice powers and froze the little toes off.

Lana: Nothing hurts worse than a frostbitten foot.

Lincoln used his lightning powers and electrocuted the foot.

Earth fired a blast of water and drenched the foot.

Laney then tied up the entire foot with her plant powers.

Lana: Now we have to find a cure for this foot.

Laney: Yeah. Francesca I didn't know you could fight so well.

Francesca: When you lived on the streets for as long as I have before I was found by Grandma Muriel you pick up things.

Lincoln: I believe it.

Earth: Me too.

Laney: Same here.

* * *

Later they were on Courage's computer trying to figure out what to do.

Computer: A fungus? Did you think about about regular bathing?

Francesca: It's not us Computer. It's grandpa Eustace that has the fungus.

Computer: I'm not surprised. Well if you all want a cure, you're going to have to bring me a sample.

Lincoln: I'll get it.

Lincoln went downstairs and put on some gloves and he grabbed a piece of the big foot fungus. He went back upstairs.

Lincoln: I got it.

Bai Tza: Good work.

Courage opened the CD drive and put it in. The computer analyzed it and he was disgusted by it.

Computer: YUCH! (Spits it out) PTOOEY! Nasty! There's only one cure for that: dog spit.

Courage was afraid he was gonna have to lick the foot to cure Eustace.

Lana: Don't worry Courage you won't have to lick the foot.

Lana took Courage and rung him out like a towel and put a huge amount of his spit in a bucket. She put him down.

Lana: Sorry about that Courage. But this is all we need.

Courage: That's all right Lana.

Francesca: Lets do this.

Bai Tza: Yeah.

They go downstairs and drench the fungus in the spit and then Eustace emerged from the dissolving fungus and he had bubbles popping all over his head and he was severely weak, dizzy and disoriented.

Eustace: (Groaning) Wool... Socks.

Bai Tza: That did it guys!

They cheered. But Eustace was then sent to the Moon Prison. The reason is because of his attitude.

* * *

Later Lincoln called us on the computer.

Me: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Lana: Hey big bro.

Me: Hey guys. You all having a great time over there?

Laney: We sure are.

Bai Tza: We encountered another thing here in Nowhere.

Bai Tza explained to us what happened and we were shocked.

Nico: Are you all serious?

Earth: We sure are.

Me: After all these years I thought we had seen the last of the nefarious Al Capone.

Lynn: I've heard a lot about Al Capone.

Lucy: He was one terrible gangster back then.

Lily: He sure was. He terrorized all of Chicago back in the 20's and 30's.

Lola: He sounded really bad.

Linka: He was Lola.

Lori: I'm glad he is gone for good this time.

Bai Tza: Yep. We've officially seen the last of him.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Rachel: You said it.

Me: Keep us informed of whats been going on guys.

Lincoln: Will do J.D.

The call clicks off and we went to bed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Part 2 of the Courage the Cowardly Dog saga is done. The Clutching Foot was one of my favorite episodes in the show. The cool part was the big foot and how he sounded like famous actor Edward G. Robinson. He was one of the godfathers of the crime movies and he was awesome in my dads past. It was funny how the big toe talked. Part 3 is the episode DOME OF DOOM. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	525. Dome of Doom

At the Bagge Farm they were trying to grow some fruit and vegetables by hand.

Lincoln poured water on the plant they were growing.

Courage: Mm-hmm.

But the plant died.

Lincoln: Aw man.

Bai Tza: That's a shame.

Laney: Poor plant.

Lana: This place is a dead place.

Earth: Yep. But we can't give up. We have to find a way to get some food.

Laney: I could use my plant powers but I want to use the conventional method for once.

The wind blew and a newspaper hit Courage.

Francesca grabbed it and read an article.

Francesca: Hey look at this Grandma Muriel.

Muriel: "FREE FOOD FOREVER. CALL 555-GLUTTON"

Laney: This could be the answer to our problems.

They called them.

Later a big truck was with them and a man in a suit was too.

Man: We at Mega-Veg are delighted that you and your family have volunteered to test our product.

Bai Tza: You're welcome sir.

Laney: Happy we could help out.

Man: Never before in the L's of agriculture has mankind had an edible product that can withstand the harsh elements of nature.

Lincoln: This is gonna be amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Earth: Yeah.

Man : Planted under our new Millennium Geodesic Environmental Dome.

Lincoln: Wow! What a dome.

Laney: It's a magnificent structure.

Man: And with just a few of our patented mega-seeds and the press of a button, you'll all have a garden that will be the envy of all your neighbors.

Lana: I can't wait to see this.

Francesca: This is gonna be so cool.

He hands Laney some packages of seeds and opens the dome door and they went in.

Man: Just step inside your new dome home and let the growing begin.

Laney: Thank you sir.

They went in and it was a cool dome. But a hissing sound was heard and Courage saw the man with a blowtorch welding the door suit.

He left.

Courage: On no.

Muriel: Here's the seeds the nice man left us.

Laney: Yep. We have cabbages, peas and tomatoes.

Laney opened the packages and dumped them out.

Lincoln: How does this dome work?

Bai Tza: I think this is how.

Bai Tza was by a button underneath a sign that said Activate Dome.

Lincoln: Okay.

Francesca pushed the button and storm clouds built over the barn with thunder and lightning and a tornado formed. It picked them up and spun them around and it was raining hard. Lightning struck hard as they screamed and ran inside for cover. When the storm stopped 3 minutes later it was sunny again.

Muriel: I hope our little seeds survived.

They went outside and saw an incredibly beautiful garden worthy of Eden.

Muriel: Oh my!

Laney: Wow! What a garden!

Lincoln: It's magnificent.

Earth: The beauty of natures bounty.

Bai Tza: This is a beautiful garden.

Muriel: Lets start the harvest guys.

Francesca: You got it Grandma Muriel.

They went out and started picking vegetables.

Muriel was picking tomatoes and she heard it buzzing somehow. She was shaking it.

Muriel: Oh a honeybee must've gotten lost in here.

Courage sniffed some peas and they roared at him and scared him.

Francesca: What's wrong Courage?

Courage: These plants are alive!

Laney: Well yeah they're supposed to be.

Muriel: I know you're hungry Courage.

She picks the whole plant of peas.

Muriel: I'll have that vegetable stew cooking in no time.

Francesca: I've got a bad feeling about this guys.

Earth: Me too.

* * *

In the kitchen they were waiting when suddenly they heard Muriel screaming. They ran into the kitchen and saw the pea plant with Muriel wrapped in it and it was going to EAT HER!

Laney: Those plants ARE alive!

Lana: Leave her alone you evil vegetable!

She punched the peas and it let her go and the peas then fired pea balls at Laney and she formed a baseball bat of vines and bat them back. They went into the living room afraid.

Muriel: You know those vegetables you want to eat guys, I think they want to eat us.

Lincoln: I know.

Earth: We have to get out of here!

They ran for the door of the dome and it was stuck.

Lincoln: I can't get it open!

Courage: That man welded the door shut!

Francesca: We're trapped!

Laney found an empty package of seeds.

Laney: What in the world is in these seeds he gave us? (Reads ingredients) "INGREDIENTS: HORNETS, PYTHONS, PIRANHAS!?" Oh dear lord! These plants are the most dangerous animals on the planet!

Lana: Let me see.

Lana read the ingredients and she was shocked.

Lana: These plants are an abomination to nature.

Laney: Wait! I have an idea!

Laney fired a blast of pheromone dust and it made the plants smell like steaks and the plants ate each other and turned into a green mess of roughage.

Lana: What a mess.

Lincoln: That's a lot of salad.

Lana: Way to go Lanes! What did you do?

Laney: I sprayed the plants with a pheromone dust of my creation that makes them smell like steak and they cannibalized each other.

Lincoln: That was very clever!

Earth: Great job Laney!

They cheered wildly for her.

Muriel: Indeed. Great job Laney.

Laney: Lets clean this all up and use my kind of super seeds.

In her hands were super seeds of a different kind.

Lana: You got it Laney.

Lana ate all of the vegetables.

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Now that is a girl that loves to eat her vegetables.

Lana ate 2000 pounds of all roughage vegetables and she was big and heavy.

Lana released a mega belch.

BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

She was back to normal after belching.

Lana: Excuse me.

They laughed.

Bai Tza: You are a good girl eating your vegetables.

Laney planted her seeds and they became all kinds of fruits, vegetables and more and this time without the animal DNA infused into them. One thing was for sure, They would never run out of food again. And Lana unwelded the door and they were free to go in and out to get clothes and stuff.

Lincoln then called us.

Me: Hey buddy.

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: We saw on the satellites that the farm is in a huge dome.

Lincoln: Yeah. We're now a dome house.

Me: Oh that is cool!

Lincoln: It is. Lila how did Wuzzy beat a Blox?

Lila: It was with me and Yumi.

Wuzzy, Lila and Yumi did a combo called CARNIVORE FLAMER SAWBLADE. Yumi threw one of her fans and it turned into an energy saw blade and Wuzzy turned it into a razor sharp steak and Lila set it on fire. It turned into a flaming steak saw blade and slashed the Blox apart and it exploded.

Me: That was awesome Lila! Well done. Great job turning the farm into a dome guys.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: Be safe there man.

Lincoln: Will do.

The call clicked off.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dome of Doom was one of my favorite episodes of Courage the Cowardly Dog. That episode was like The Little Shop of Horrors on Steroids. But it was a cool one nonetheless. The funny part of Eustace eating all the vegetables in the end and weighing over 4,000 pounds was funny. Part 4 is up next and that is the Cajun Fox. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	526. Cajun Wars

Lincoln was on the porch with his sunglasses on and he was enjoying the peace and serenity of the dome garden. Earth was with him as he relaxed.

Laney and Francesca were picking some peppers on the pepper bushes for a special cajun dish Muriel was making later on.

Laney: These peppers are gonna be perfect for her spicy cajun gumbo.

Francesca: She's making it for a special annual contest that Nowhere holds every year. She wins every contest they have every year.

Laney: I believe it.

Bai Tza: Me too. This is gonna be so much fun.

Lana: You know it.

In the kitchen Muriel was making her cajun gumbo and it smelled fantastic.

They came in with a basket of cajun peppers.

Muriel: Ah Laney, Francesca those peppers are perfect.

Courage: Mm-hmm.

Laney: I love spicy food Muriel. Me, Lincoln and my sister Lynn are true spice demons.

Francesca: It's a term that's used for people that are lovers of nuclear hot spicy food.

Courage: Oh I get it. You guys must be really tough.

Laney: It's true. Me and Lincoln beat Lynn in a spice off and it was proof that we are tough.

Francesca: That's amazing Laney.

Courage: I believe it.

Muriel: I believe it too Laney. Can you get me the tabasco sauce please?

Laney: Sure.

Laney went to the fridge and got a bottle of hot sauce.

Laney: Here you go Muriel.

Muriel: Thank you.

* * *

In another part of the town in a cave in the park something evil was cooking.

?: Oooh weee! This is gonna be good. A cup of lizard lips.

The lips were still kissing and he added them to a pot of stew.

?: Pair of elephant ankles. (Adds them) Tablespoon turtle eyes. (Adds them) Ooh woo. I can't wait to win first prize for my granny stew. Last time I tried to make this that stupid dog put me in the pot instead. Now add 1 cute little old granny.

The creature was an old enemy that Courage had defeated before: The Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox: WHAT!? I ain't got one of them. Well now. (Puts on sunglasses) I'll just have to get me one again.

He left to get a granny.

* * *

As they were relaxing the fox snuck in. He saw Muriel picking tomatoes.

Cajun Fox: Now there's the Granny I remember.

Lincoln: Hey what's that fox doing here?

Courage and Francesca came out when they heard Lincoln say that.

Courage: Fox!?

Cajun Fox: Remember me, dog?

Courage: Oh no! Not you!

Cajun Fox: So you do remember. I bet you also remember cooking me alive!

Courage: We're not going to have a nice conversation, are we?

Cajun Fox: Not even in the slightest.

Francesca: Not him again!

Bai Tza: You know that fox guys?

Courage: Know him!? He tried to make a stew out of Muriel. It was for his Cajun Granny Stew!

Lana: That is gross!

Laney: I may like cajun spicy food but that is too much.

Laney went to face the fox.

Laney: Hey you fox! You want to get to Muriel you have to get through me!

Cajun Fox: And who are you?

Laney: I'm Laney Loud and you tried to cook Muriel in a stew.

Courage: That's right you filthy fox!

Cajun Fox: So the stupid dog has some friends with him.

Laney: And we will stop you from doing this again!

Cajun Fox: If its a battle of spice you want then you'll get!

Laney: Bring it on!

The Cajun Fox stuck a big spoon into the ground and loaded something into it.

Cajun Fox: My spicy cajun pierogis are known to pack a wallop.

He fired them from the spoon like a catapult and they all went into Laney's mouth. She chewed them up and swallowed them.

Laney: (Slurps) Mmm. Delicious pierogis.

Cajun Fox: What!? Lets see you eat these. Spicy Cajun Shrimp.

He fired shrimp and they went into her mouth and she chewed them and ate them.

Laney: (Slurps) Delicious. Sorry but I still don't feel any spice.

Cajun Fox: Why you!?

He went at Laney and she jumped and used her plant powers to grow Dragon's Breath Peppers, the hottest peppers in the world and she threw them into his mouth and he turned red and alarm bells rang as smoke billowed out of his ears and fire exploded out of his mouth. He was running around like a frightened chicken and Lana froze him in a block of ice with her ice lightning and Francesca kicked him in the head.

Francesca: Leave Grandma Muriel alone you filthy fox!

The fox was knocked out and beamed to the Moon Prison in the Animal Shelter Section. He was now the chef in the Moon Prison Cafeteria. But he liked the job nonetheless.

Courage: That was awesome guys!

Laney: Thanks Courage. He was no match for the tongue of a true spice demon.

Lincoln: No he wasn't Laney.

* * *

Later at the contest Muriel won the annual Nowhere Spicy Food contest for 35 years in a row.

Man: And the winner of the Nowhere Spicy Foods contest is Muriel Bagge for the 35th year in a row.

Bai Tza: Way to go Muriel!

Francesca: Yeah!

Laney: Wow! 35 years in a row. Amazing!

Lincoln: It sure is Laney.

Lana: Yep.

Earth: I'm happy for her guys.

They all were.

THE END

* * *

Another Chapter complete.

The Cajun Fox was a funny guy in Courage the Cowardly Dog. Funny thing is he only appeared in 2 episodes throughout the series: Cajun Granny Stew and Ball of Revenge. He should've been on longer. But he was a funny guy and that was a funny episode. I love cajun and nuclear hot spicy food like I said a million times. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas in this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Part 5 will be Katz, one of Courage's most dangerous enemies.

See you all next time.


	527. Night at The Katz Motel

At the estate we were doing our normal things.

Maria: It sure is quiet without Lincoln, Bai Tza, and the others.

William: Don't worry, babe. If you want, we can have Nico bring us to Nowhere so we can check up on them.

Me: Aw don't worry guys. They'll be fine. As long as Bai Tza is with them they're gonna be okay.

Bleez: I know. They'll be all right. But that's a good idea. We can go with Nico to make sure they are all right.

Eion: Yeah mom that's a great idea.

Me: Hey Bleez what combo did you used in the Revenge Squad?

Bleez: It was an awesome one.

Bleez, Eion, Aelita and the Panda King used a powerful combo called RAGING FIRE ANGEL SURFER! Eion and Panda King formed a tsunami made of pure fire and Bleez and Aelita created a surfer of red energy. It obliterated Atrocitus in an instant.

Me: That was awesome guys!

Bleez: Thanks J.D.

Me: Lets go see them and make sure they're okay.

Everyone: YEAH!

We set out for Nowhere.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. They were in front of a creepy hotel. But there was something familiar about it.

Lana: This hotel gives me the creeps.

Laney: Same here.

Bai Tza: It doesn't look that bad.

Lincoln: Yeah it looks like a nice hotel.

They went into the hotel and Muriel rang the check in bell. A red anthropomorphic cat arose from behind the counter and it was an enemy Francesca and Courage knew.

Francesca and Courage: KATZ!

Katz: Welcome to Katz Motel. Unfortunately for all of you, this stay won't be pleasant!

Bai Tza punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall. He got up and lunged at Bai Tza with a yowl and she flipped him and tossed him outside.

They went outside and Katz just hit Bai Tza with a fire gun.

Katz: Do you like it? It's a gift from Heat Wave. He gave it to me before he and Captain Cold were sent to Iron Heights.

Bai Tza (groans in pain): That's nice to know.

Katz: How pathetic, Bai Tza. Your power might've improved during your time in Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But you're no J.D. Knudson.

Lana pulverized Katz into pulp with her fighting skills and he got away and went to Bai Tza. He cracked his neck twice.

CRACK! CRACK!

Lincoln: Doesn't that hurt you when you do that?

Courage: I was wondering the same thing.

Francesca: Same here.

Katz: No I'm used to it. Now this is the end for you.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger he felt a massive kick to his face as I swoop in out of nowhere and kick him in the face and send him crashing into the hotel and it all collapsed on top of him.

Me: I hope that took away 5 of his 9 lives.

Lincoln: J.D.!

Laney: Thank goodness you came.

Me: It wasn't just me.

Nico: It was all of us.

Bai Tza: Thanks J.D. I owe you one.

Me: No problem Bai Tza.

Girl Jordan: Let me heal you up.

Girl Jordan fired a blast of water and Bai Tza was all healed up.

Bai Tza: Thanks G.J.

Girl Jordan: You're welcome.

Katz climbed out of the rubble and he was a mess. We were standing in front of him cracking our knuckles and pounding our fists.

Katz: This is sad.

Me: Say your prayers Katz.

Katz gulped and we all mercilessly beat the living crud out of him. The scene transits to Earth as the sounds of fighting, crashing, yowling and screaming was heard and the onomatopoeia's of numerous sounds were heard.

Later Katz was locked away in the Moon Prison where he will never see all of daylight ever again.

Katz: Sad isn't it?

Back in Nowhere Muriel, Courage and the girls were back home and they decided to do timeshares from now on. Thank goodness they are okay.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Katz was the most evil of all the villains on Courage the Cowardly Dog. Out of all the villains he was the most frequent to appear in the series. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks for that man as usual. Next for Part 6 is the Uncommon Cold. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	528. The Uncommon Cold

In the Kitchen everyone was at the table and Muriel sneezed the eggs she was cooking on Lana.

Lana: Bless you.

She got the eggs off and ate them.

Lana: Good thing I don't get sick anymore.

Francesca: Grandma Muriel you don't look so good.

Bai Tza: Yeah you look horrible.

Muriel: (Groggy and nasally) I'm sorry guys. This is the worst cold I've ever.. (Courage grabs a chair) Ah, ah, AHCHOO!

The sneeze blows her back and she lands in the chair and it broke and landed on Courage.

Muriel: Thank you Courage.

Courage whined.

Lincoln: That cold is really bad.

Laney: It sure is.

Earth: I don't think I've ever seen a cold like that.

Bai Tza: Me neither. I don't get sick anyway.

Earth: Me neither.

Francesca: I've never been sick a day in my life.

Muriel: Lucky you. A whee spot of tea will fix me right up.

She sneezed and then Courage made a baseball mitt out of tissues and then Muriel sneezed and a green cloud came out and an image of a slug appeared in it.

Slug: Well hey.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lana: Whoa!

Lincoln: I've never seen a cold do that.

Earth: That is not an ordinary cold!

Francesca: What kind of cold is this?

Bai Tza: Wait a second. I know this kind of magic. This is the work of Louisiana Bayou Magic.

Courage: How do you know this kind of magic?

Bai Tza: When you've lived for as long as I have you know lots of things no human can understand.

Laney: Interesting.

Muriel: I knew this wasn't an ordinary cold.

She sneezed again and the slug appeared again.

Slug: This here urgent message has been prerecorded right into the cold and sent by magic.

Courage screamed and his eyes unscrewed out of his head like lightbulbs.

Lana: I wonder why he sent that cold.

Muriel sneezed and the slug appeared a third time.

Slug: We apologize for your discomfort having to send you this cold and all. But we sure need your help. We all are prisoners, Slaves in a sweatshop.

They gasped.

Slug: We'd be obliged if y'all would come and set us all free. And that cold ain't going away till you get your sneezing self down here for the cure. Here's how to get to where we are.

He held up a map and it led to the Louisiana Bayou.

Bai Tza: Looks like we're heading off to the Louisiana Bayou guys.

* * *

In the swamps of the Louisiana Bayou, 950 miles away from Nowhere, they were on a raft and Bai Tza was steering it. Blues music and singing were heard in the background.

Laney: This place gives me the creeps.

Lana: It's the Louisiana Bayou. It always does. Penny told me a lot about this place and how scary it can get.

Lincoln: It can get really creepy at night.

Laney: This looks like the spot.

They parked the raft on the shore of the river and it had stuffed snake statues.

Lana: These snake statues are weird.

Lana felt them and she was repulsed by the feel.

Lana: They're made with snakeskin!

Everyone: EW!

Francesca: That is so gross!

Slug: Well hey.

They saw the slug and he was shackled to a chain.

Bai Tza: Are you the slug that sent us the cold that infected Muriel?

Slug: Yes. Glad y'all could come to free us.

Bai Tza: Same here.

Laney: Me too.

Slug: Why don't y'all come on inside and we'll explain the whole mess to ya?

Francesca: Okay. Come on grandma.

They went into the slugs cave and they were shackled up and stuffing snakeskins with leaves.

Young slug: They've come to save us.

Slug: Take it easy slugs. We owe our guests some explaining.

Francesca: We got your message. But what's all this about?

Slug: These snakeskins belong to a snake called Big Bayou.

He shows them a picture of a red snake with orange slit eyes and wearing a bowtie and a nice hat with a voodoo skull on it.

Laney: He sure looks like a nice snake.

Slug: I'm afraid it's like this. Big Bayou's a very powerful snake and very vain. Loves hisself. Kept us prisoner here for years. Us making the stuffed statues of him out of the skins he sheds. It's torture.

Young slug: Yeah. (Shows he only had one tooth) And the dental coverage stinks.

Bai Tza: This is disgusting!

Lincoln: This is completely wrong on so many levels!

Laney: This snake needs to be made into a snakeskin wallet! And I thought Orochimaru was terrible.

Lincoln: Tell me about it.

Earth: Who's Orochimaru?

Lincoln: I'll explain later Earth.

Slug: Big Bayou's magic put us here, and only Big Bayou's magic can break our shackles.

Muriel was coughing badly.

Courage: Is there a spell you can use to cure her?

Slug: Uh well we'd love to cure her, but, uh...

Young Slug: We don't know how.

Slug: We were able to steal just a smidge of magic from Big Bayou-

The young slug held up half of a page that said Catch the Uncommon Cold.

Slug: Just enough to get our message out in a microbe.

Bai Tza: May I see that?

Young Slug: Sure.

Bai Tza read the page.

Bai Tza: Fascinating spell. Big Bayou knows how to use Bayou Magic with ease.

Lincoln: I'm sure we can find the cure and free you guys from this prison.

Slug: Well all you got to is to get your hands on Big Bayou's Book of Big Bayou Magic. He's got all his secrets in there. Then you can get cured-

Young Slug: Yeah and free us.

Muriel: (Weakly) I'll... I'll try.

Francesca stopped her.

Francesca: No Grandma Muriel you are in no condition to do anything.

Bai Tza: She's right Muriel. We'll go get the book. You stay here and rest while we do so. Francesca you watch over her while we go.

Muriel: Okay.

Francesca: You can count on me.

Bai Tza: Where does Big Bayou live?

The slug pointed to a direction and Bai Tza, Lincoln, Earth, Laney, Lana and Courage went through tall grass and they came across a house in the shape of a snakes head.

Lincoln: So this is where Big Bayou lives.

Laney: Looks like a house Orochimaru would love.

* * *

In the Leaf Village Orochimaru was working on a new medicine when he sneezed.

Kabuto: Are you okay my Lord?

Orochimaru: I think someone is talking about me Kabuto.

* * *

Back in the Louisiana bayou they heard the door open.

Lincoln: He's coming.

Bai Tza: Quick! Hide!

They hid in the grass.

Big Bayou: (Hiss) Hello me. Oh don't I look fine? I am s-s-s-so beautiful. I think I'll see how all the other mes-s-s-s are doing, but first...

He took his hat off and shed another skin.

Big Bayou: Aah.

He got his hat and put it back on. He put the skin with a bunch of others in a pile.

Big Bayou: Oh yeah. I am pretty. I love me.

He slithers through the grass somewhere.

Bai Tza: Now's our chance. Come on.

They went to the door of his house and tried to open the door but it was locked.

Laney: It's locked. (Looks up to the windows) Hold on a sec.

Laney climbs up to the right eye window and she sees the big book of magic on his bed. She used her plant powers and had vines grow and they brought the book over to her.

She pulled it through the window and it was the right one.

Laney: Big Bayou's Big Book of Magic. This is it.

She jumped down and brought the book to Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: We got it. Great job Laney. Lets go.

They went back to the cave.

* * *

Francesca was looking after Muriel. Muriel then sneezed and the slugs backed away.

Francesca: Hang in there grandma. They'll get the book.

Muriel sneezed again and we came back.

Bai Tza: We got it guys!

Young slug: They got it! They got the book!

Slug: Feel free to cure the lady first.

Bai Tza: Okay.

Bai Tza set the book on the table and she scrolled through it and found the other half of the torn page.

Bai Tza: Here's the other half of the torn page.

Courage looked it over and it said Curing the Uncommon Cold. It was really a series of mimic dances where the caster acts like a chicken.

Courage: This looks really simple.

Bai Tza: Go for it Courage.

Courage acted, clucked, pecked and crowed like a chicken. Then they got a surprise when they saw Courage lay a huge egg.

Muriel: Oh my.

Francesca: What the?

Bai Tza: Funny.

Courage saw the egg and he laughed. He cracked the egg open and gave it to Muriel. She drank the entire yolk of the egg and she was cured in an instant.

Muriel: Oh. Oh my! I can breathe! I feel myself again.

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Earth: That was amazing!

Laney: It sure was.

Lana: That was so cool!

Francesca: It sure was.

The slugs were telling them to free them.

Courage scrolled through the book but they got an unexpected surprise.

Big Bayou: What the Bayou is going on here? (sees Courage with book) Were you messin' with my Bayou magic?

Bai Tza: What do you think?

She fires a blast of water at Big Bayou and blows him out into the swamp.

Lana: Let me see that magic.

Lana looked through the book and found an interesting spell.

Lana: Here's an interesting one. "Bayou Slave Snake Animation. To make stuffed bayou snakes your obedient slaves, use deadly venom from a real bayou snake." Cool!

Laney: I think I have some of that.

Laney pulled out a box with a skull and crossbones on it and it was full of containers that had different poisons from animals and plants all over the world.

Laney: Lets see. Rattlesnake venom. Sea snake venom. Aha! Swamp Snake venom. Same thing as Bayou snakes.

Lana: Thanks Lanes.

Lana took the bottle and went outside and threw the venom onto a bunch of stuffed snakes. The snakes came to life and they were roaring.

Lana: SLAVE SNAKES, OBEY!

They stood in attention.

Lana: (Points to Big Bayou) Get him guys!

The slave snakes went at Big Bayou and wrapped around him in a ball.

Muriel: Lana! I need a new file but I got them free!

The slugs were free and they cheered wildly.

* * *

Back in Nowhere they were having tea.

Muriel: Ahh it sure is lovely to sip tea just for the pleasure of it.

Francesca: You said it grandma.

Lincoln: Yep.

Francesca: And I decided to learn all about magic.

Francesca had the book strapped to her back.

Laney: This was so much fun though.

Lana: It sure was.

Earth: Yeah.

Courage: It was cool learning all about Bayou Magic.

Bai Tza: Yep. It was a swampy adventure.

They laughed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Uncommon Cold was one of my favorite episodes of all time on Courage the Cowardly Dog. The Blues Music it had was awesome. And the plot was cool too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one too. Next for part 7 is Goat Pain. Let me Know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	529. Goat Pain

At the Bagge farm Muriel was groaning in a lot of pain.

Laney: Boy Muriel your back is really messed up.

Francesca: I don't think I've ever seen you in so much pain.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Lana: This pain must be really crippling.

Courage: Yeah.

Earth: We really should take her to a doctor.

Lana: Good idea.

Francesca lifted Muriel up and they loaded her into the truck.

Bai Tza: Can you drive Francesca?

Francesca: I sure can. I have a license.

She pulled out her wallet and she has a drivers license.

Lana: Cool!

Earth: Lets get moving.

They were in the truck bed and they arrived at the office of Doctor Vindaloo.

* * *

On the bed Muriel was in a lot of pain.

Dr. Vindaloo: (India Accent) Hmm. Does it hurt when I do this?

He whacked Muriel with a mallet and it hurt.

THWACK!

Muriel: Ow-ho!

Francesca: That's only making her pain worse doctor.

Bai Tza: Yeah.

He wound up a wind-up duck.

Dr. Vindaloo: Does it hurt when I do this?

The duck walked on her back and it hurt bad.

Bai Tza: Looks like it hurts even with the most gentle touch.

Laney: No kidding.

Dr. Vindaloo put a lamp on her back.

Dr. Vindaloo: Does it hurt when I do this?

He claps and the lamp turns on. He claps again and it turned off.

Laney: Fancy lamp.

Lincoln: That's a nice lamp.

Muriel: (In pain) Oh!

Bai Tza: This pain is worse than we thought.

Dr. Vindaloo: Yes. I'm afraid I cannot do anything for this kind of pain. Nothing at all.

Laney: I believe it doctor.

Muriel: Doctor you've got to do something. I'm in awful pain.

Francesca: You have to help her doctor!

Dr. Vindaloo: Oh dear! I see we're all very upset. (Pulls out a map) Well I heard there exists at the top of Mount Nowhere a hot spring with healing waters.

Bai Tza: This looks interesting.

Lana: This could be a big chance.

They left for Mount Nowhere.

Dr. Vindaloo: Oops I forgot to tell them that nobody ever returns from Mount Nowhere. Oh silly me. (Laughs)

* * *

They climbed Mount Nowhere and when they got to the top they saw a mountain goat with big curled horns.

Goat: Go ba-a-a-a-ack.

Laney: Why don't you want us here?

Goat: This place is Sacred. Go ba-a-a-a-ack.

Lana: Who do you think you are goat!?

Goat: You humans make me sick! Get lo-o-o-ost!

He charged and Lana charged and she and the goat collided head on in a powerful headbutt.

CRASH!

Lana won in the headbutt.

Laney: Ooh!

Bai Tza: Geez!

Francesca: That must've really hurt!

Lincoln: Lana is a very tough girl. She can handle anything even a goat.

Lana: You said it.

The goat got up and he was in a lot of pain.

Laney: Why do you hate us so much goat?

Lana: Yeah. What have we ever done to you that would warrant such a horrible attitude?

Goat: Why? Here's why.

He shows us a photo album.

They opened it and it showed a photo of a goat getting a massage.

Goat: This spring was once filled with water. It was goat paradise. We called it Spa of Horns. Once goats came here from miles around to relax.

The next photo shows a goat getting his horns and beard trimmed.

Goat: Get their beards and horns trimmed...

The next photo shows multiple goats playing volleyball in the water of the hot spring.

Goat: And bathe in the rejuvenating waters.

The next photo shows that Eustace's brother Horst Bagge had brought numerous people to the springs and had the goats tied up.

Goat: But then a human explorer discovered us and it wasn't long before others of your species arrived...

The next photo showed numerous people having the time of their lives and turning the spring into a party hot tub.

Goat: Using up all the precious healing water...

The next photo shows Horst kicking all the other goats off the mountain to their doom.

Goat: And throwing my brothers and sisters off the mountain.

The next photo shows that the goat they encountered was the only one left.

Goat: Until only I was left.

The last photo shows the goat bashing humans off the mountain and keeping them away from the springs.

Goat: So I started knocking trespassers away with my horns which grew and grew.

Bai Tza: Eustace's brother did all that?! Great! Another thing to add to our list of why we hate him!

Francesca: You said it Bai Tza.

Laney: What a jerk!

Lincoln: Yeah he ruined the goats home.

Lana: And his neck hurts because of all the people he rammed.

Earth: This really burns me up!

Earth's hair had multiple volcanos erupt in different countries when she got mad.

Lincoln: Easy Earth. We'll help this goat get his home back.

Bai Tza: And help restore the spring.

Laney: And clean up this mess too.

Muriel: I'd help you as best if I could but I'm in too much pain myself.

Goat: You think you're in pain?

He went and came back with a big boulder.

Bai Tza: Uh oh.

Goat: I don't think you know what the word means.

He bashed the boulder at them and Bai Tza flew up to it and punched the boulder with a powerful punch and shattered it into a million pieces.

SMASH!

The Goat: From now on, my pain will be your pain!

Bai Tza: You think you know pain? Try having some evil siblings for so many years!

Francesca: How long have you lived Bai Tza?

Bai Tza: I'm over 900 years old.

Francesca was shocked.

Laney: Bai Tza is actually a demon sorcerer and our adopted sister Girl Jordan helped set her on the path of good and redemption.

Lincoln: Her evil siblings were going to destroy the world and we fought them and killed them.

Muriel: Oh my!

Bai Tza: It's all true. I've changed my ways and now I'm a good person. I still have all my powers and immortality.

Francesca: That's amazing!

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: Yeah.

Courage: That's all amazing.

Muriel: It sure is. (Groans in pain)

Bai Tza: Lets show this goat the power of our friendship and care.

Everyone: YEAH!

They flew around the hot spring around and collected all the trash and junk all over the place and put it into a bunch of recycling bins on the cliff edges.

Bai Tza: Clean as a whistle. Lets see here.

She looked around the cliff walls and found a bottle in the cliff.

Bai Tza: Missed one.

She flew over to the wall and pulled the bottle out. Water started to drip out of the wall.

Bai Tza: Hey guys! I think I found the water for the spring!

Rumbling was heard and she flew over the spring and the water poured out of the wall and refilled the entire spring.

Laney: The water is back in the spring!

Lana: It sure is.

More junk rose up to the surface. Lana pulled out a swimming pool skimmer net and scooped up the remaining junk and put it into a recycling bin.

Lana: Boy they really piled on the junk in here over the years didn't they?

Lincoln: They sure have. This whole place is a mess.

Earth: You said it.

Muriel: So that's the spring. (Groans in pain)

Francesca: Ready Grandma Muriel?

Muriel: (Groans) Ready.

Francesca lifted her up and threw her into the water.

SPLASH!

Like magic she was 100% fully healed.

Muriel: Me pain is completely gone!

Laney: This spring is incredible!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Earth: This spring is magic.

Courage: It sure is. I'm glad Muriel is all better.

Bai Tza: Me too. Lets help the goat too.

She grabbed the goat and tossed him in too.

SPLASH!

The goat was fully healed and Courage trimmed the goats horns down to their normal size.

Goat: My pain in gone. I can't believe it! The-a-a-a-ank you.

Bai Tza: You're welcome goat.

To make sure that what Horst did to the goats home never happens again they made a special second magical spring for humans on the mountain next door to Mount Nowhere. It was a successful place and a perfect spot. It was also a very popular vacation spot and tourist attraction.

THE END

* * *

Goat Pain was another one of my favorite episodes of Courage the Cowardly Dog. What Horst did to the goats home was horrible and he ruined it. But Muriel was in so much that it felt like someone snapped a bear trap on it. OUCH! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Part 8 is Conway the Contaminationist. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	530. Conway the Contaminationist

In the Bagge farm they were blowing up balloon animals. Bai Tza made a mermaid, Laney made a burger and a duck and Lincoln and Lana made a chicken and a Rabbit. Courage made a duck, a giraffe and a moose.

Muriel: Beautiful work guys.

Laney: My sister Luan makes a lot of balloon animals and she taught us how to do them.

Lincoln: It's a great talent.

Courage: We have talents in a lot of things don't we?

Francesca: We sure do.

Outside someone was flying a plane and he saw the Dome Farmhouse.

Conway: That looks like a nice house. Maybe I should pay it a visit.

Muriel groaned and she saw what looked like snow falling outside on and around the dome farm.

Muriel: Oh my. Is it snowing already?

Courage: Yay!

He got his coat on and they all went outside the dome. He picked up the snow but it scrunched up and it was really pieces of paper.

Laney: Paper?

Lincoln picked up a sheet and turned it and read it.

Lincoln: "Live Longer Live Better." I wonder what that means.

Francesca gasped when she heard that. A plane was flying over the farm and it was an old World War I style black biplane and it left a smoke message in the air made of black smoke that said the same thing.

Lana: I wonder what he's doing up there.

Earth: Whoever he is he's quite a pilot.

Bai Tza: He sure is.

He then went into a nose dive and he came right at them.

Lincoln: Here he comes!

Bai Tza: Look out!

They jumped out of the way and he crashed head on into the dome.

CRASH!

Man: Help.

He slid off the dome and landed on the ground.

Bai Tza: Lets help him quick!

They lifted him out of the debris and it was an old filthy man.

Francesca immediately recognized him.

Francesca: It's Conway!

Courage: I thought his plane looked familiar.

Bai Tza: You know this guy Francesca?

Francesca: Know him!? He turned the entire farm into a massive cesspool!

Everyone: EW!

Lana: Cool.

Bai Tza: Tell us what happened.

Francesca: It was over a year ago.

FLASHBACK

Francesca: (Narrating) **Conway was an airplane pilot from the 19th century. He was able to live for almost 200 years because of filth and pollution. YUCK! We nursed him back to health in our farmhouse and he decided to share his secrets with us on how to live longer and save money on cleaning equipment. He turned our whole farm into a massive cesspool completely covered in foul filth and grime. It was so bad that the Nowhere Health Department condemned the farm. Courage and I had to do something. We had to get rid of him. We built a giant vacuum out of his plane and cleaned up the farm and got him sucked in. But we were extremely filthy that we had to be cleaned off outside. It was an awful scenario.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Bai Tza: That's quite a story, Francesca.

Laney: This guy is the ultimate personification of filth and uncleanliness.

Lincoln: He sure is.

Earth: No kidding.

Lana: I may like being filthy and unclean but this guy takes those habits way too far.

Bai Tza: Agreed. Lets help him and strike when the time comes.

Courage: Uh uh! He tried to poison us with filth!

Bai Tza: I know Courage but we'll fight him when necessary.

Bai Tza took Conway into the farmhouse and put him on the couch.

Muriel: What happened to him!?

Bai Tza: His plane crashed into our dome.

Francesca: Lets help him.

Conway: (Muttering Gibberish)

Lana: He wants sludge.

Courage: Yuck!

Francesca: That's gross!

Lana: Luckily I came prepared.

Lana took off her shoe and pulled out a jar and she rung it out and the jar filled up to full with sludge.

Everyone: EW!

Laney: Your habits never cease to amaze us Lana.

She handed the jar to Conway and he drank the whole thing.

Lincoln: He drank the whole thing!

Courage: Yuck!

Bai Tza: That is disgusting!

Francesca: Conway it's nice to see you again.

Conway: You too Francesca. How have you been doing after my last visit?

Francesca: Much better now that you left.

Muriel: Let me see if I remember what you need. Oh! Dusty air.

She went and got her vacuum cleaner and put it into reverse and flooded the house with dirty air.

Conway: Ahh. Out with the good air, in with the bad.

They were coughing like crazy and gagging.

Courage handed them air masks and they put them on.

Muriel: (Coughing) I'll never get used to this.

Bai Tza: That's it. We need to get that man out of here!

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and blew him out of the farm and the dome and they stood ready to fight him.

Lana: Usually I'm a girl of filth but you take things way too far!

Lana punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Francesca kicked him in the mouth and punched him in the face as well.

Bai Tza: Face our combo.

Lana: You got it Bai Tza.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning.

Bai Tza and Lana: ARCTIC FREEZE TORRENT!

The blasts combined and froze Conway in a block of ice. Only his feet were stuck to the ice bottom.

Lana: You will never torment a person again with your filthy habits!

Lincoln: Are we gonna send him to the Moon Prison?

Bai Tza: No. I have a much better idea.

She snapped her fingers and a portal of water appeared and it opened and lead into a pocket dimension.

Laney: What's in here?

Bai Tza: This is a pocket dimension Raven calls the Trash Hole. This is where we dump all of our trash.

Lincoln: Very clever.

Evil Terra: You all will pay for throwing me in here!

Lana: Is that Tara?

Bai Tza: Oh don't mind her that's an evil Terra that was from that stupid show Teen Titans Go. Turns out they made her into an evil villain instead of the one we know.

Laney: That's odd.

Lincoln: So she's the antipode of the Tara we know.

Bai Tza: Exactly. Hey you have some company joining you!

They pushed Conway into the trash hole and he fell in.

Bai Tza: Have fun you two.

The door closed and Conway's ice prison shattered and he was free. He saw the Evil Terra and she was scared. Conway chased her in the same manner as Gollum did.

Laney: Good riddance to that rotten heap of filth.

Francesca: Yep. He deserves to spend eternity in the place of his own creation: A world of filth.

Bai Tza: You said it Francesca. Let head into the farmhouse and clean up and get ready for dinner.

Laney: Good idea.

They went back in and did so.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Conway the Contaminationist was the most disgusting episode of all time in Courage the Cowardly Dog. But it was one of my all time favorites. That Conway turned everything he touched into a massive cesspool and he was a disgusting man! YUCK! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 9 Le Quack Balloon. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	531. Le Quack Balloon

In the farmhouse Muriel was making her famous Scottish Dream Cookies.

Francesca: Grandma Muriel's Scottish Dream Cookies are out of this world guys.

Courage: Mm-hmm. They are really delicious.

Lincoln: I can't wait to taste them.

Laney: Me neither.

Bai Tza: These cookies sound really good.

Lana: I'll bet.

Muriel: Okay lets see.

* * *

At the estate we were doing our everyday things.

Lola was feeling down.

Me: You miss Lana huh Lola?

Lola: I sure do bro. It's not the same without her and Linky.

Me: I know Lola but they're gonna be fine. Besides, they'll be back soon and if they need us they'll call.

Breach: If it'll make you better how about I tell you how we defeated Pennywise in the game?

Lola: That would be great!

Jade: It was awesome.

Breach, Jade and Lily used a combo called TYPHOON DIMENSION VORTEX. Breach fired her portals and Lily and Jade fired their wind and water and they turned into miniature hurricanes. The mini-hurricanes sucked in Pennywise and teleported him into the Sun.

Lola: That was awesome!

Jade: It was so much fun Lols.

Luna: You said it dude.

The computer beeped and it popped up. It showed an image of a white duck with blue hair and a blue bowtie.

Me: Uh oh!

Nico: What is it?

Me: It's the notorious Le Quack. He's a notorious French Thief and Con Artist duck. He's not as slippery as the Cooper Gang but he's right up there. He's even number 2 on Interpol's most wanted list.

Lucy: Laney would not like this duck at all.

Me: No she wouldn't and she loves all of France.

Varie: What has he done that rivals that of the Cooper Gang?

Me: He's done a huge number of atrocities. But most of them were all in Nowhere. He tried to steal all the money from the Bagge's, a multi-million dollar lottery jackpot and then he tried to steal all of Sweden's money inside a giant well-guarded piggy bank. All of his crimes failed. But the police couldn't hold him for long. After he tried to steal from the Bagge's the first time he destroyed the Prison Van. After the Lottery theft failed, he burned the whole prison to the ground and escaped. After the Swedish Money theft failed he broke out of an Interpol police station and burned it to the ground. This guy is Slippery.

Lori: He sure is.

Leni: Is he slippery like soap?

Lisa: No Leni. Slippery is also the informal term for very difficult to catch and keep contained.

Me: Exactly. This guy is so cunning and crafty that not even the justice system can hold him so easily.

Lynn: Where's he heading?

I typed on the computer and he was heading towards the Bagge farm in a hot air balloon.

Me: He's heading for the Bagge farm.

Luan: Then we only have one option and that's to kill him!

Me: Yep. He's going on a rotisserie burner and becoming our dinner. But since Bai Tza, Lincoln and the girls are down there lets let nature take its course and let them handle it.

Lori: Good idea.

Aylene: I hope they'll be all right.

Varie: Aylene lets not forget, Lincoln is the Man with The Plan.

Lily: That's right. If our brother can handle all of us then he and the girls can handle one slippery and cunning thief.

(Sly Cooper Thieves in Time theme plays)

Me: Yep. And lets call in the Cooper Gang to steal all of Le Quack's stuff he stole.

Everyone: YEAH!

I press my headset and it became a microphone.

Me: Sly, Cooper Gang, I have a job for all of you.

Sly: What's up J.D.?

Me: How would you all like to go after the loot of the notorious duck thief Le Quack?

Sly: Is he a worthy challenge?

Me: Oh yeah. Second most wanted criminal by Interpol on their top 10 next to you.

Sly: We're there.

Me: Be careful guys.

Sly: Don't worry. We'll be all right.

Me: Okay.

The call ended and the Cooper Gang was off to Le Quack's hideout which was in Nowhere.

Linka: This is gonna be so cool!

Shannon: It sure is. I wonder what Le Quack stole.

Me: We'll find out soon. For now, we wait.

We waited.

* * *

They were making Scottish Dream Cookies.

Muriel: Lets see. 2 cups of flour, one cup of brown sugar and 2 pounds of butter.

Bai Tza came with 2 big containers of butter.

Bai Tza: Here you go Muriel.

Muriel: Thank you Bai Tza. Better make it four pounds. I love my Scottish Dream Cookies buttery.

Francesca came with another 2 pounds.

Francesca: Here you go.

Muriel: Thank you Francesca.

Lana: These cookies are gonna be awesome.

Courage: You said it Lana.

Laney: Hey look!

They looked out the window and saw a hot air balloon outside the dome.

Bai Tza: That's a nice hot air balloon.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Muriel: I'll make the cookies and you all go check it out.

Bai Tza: Okay.

They went outside the dome and saw the balloon. But the basket opened and revealed LE QUACK!

Le Quack: (French Accent) Le Quack is back.

Francesca: Le Quack!

Bai Tza: I've heard about him! He's a notorious duck thief.

Lincoln: But he's not like the Cooper Gang.

Laney: No he's not.

Francesca: I've got a bad history with this nefarious bird. When Grandma Muriel caught amnesia he tried to steal all of our money, then he hypnotized Muriel and Eustace with a crazy television network to steal lottery money, and lastly he had Grandma Muriel strapped to a bungee cord to steal all the money in a giant well-guarded piggy bank in Sweden.

Lana: This guy is that dangerous!?

Francesca: Yes. And no prison can stop him.

Lincoln: I haven't had my chance yet.

Francesca: Go for it Lincoln.

Earth: Get him Linky.

Lincoln: I will.

Lincoln walked up to Le Quack and stood ready.

Le Quack: Quest Ce Que. Ze famous Lincoln Loud of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. How nice of you to greet me.

Lincoln: My sister Laney loves France and you're making a huge mockery of the country she loves. Your crime spree ends one way or another.

Lincoln spread his wings and lightning was arching around his arms and legs.

Lincoln: Your angel of death has arrived.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and it went through him.

Le Quack (with a hole in his chest): Looks like my goose is cooked! (Dies)

Bai Tza: There lies a dead duck.

Lana: Yep.

Laney: Good riddance to a bad duck.

Nicole: (Offscreen) You said it Laney.

Lana: Hey Nicole.

Nicole: Hey guys. Dad told me you all were facing Le Quack.

Le Quack's evil spirit appeared.

Nicole: Now to make sure you never steal another valuable again. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Le Quack went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Le Quack: STUPID AMERICANS!

He was gone forever.

Nicole: What a waste of a good Frenchman.

Laney: Yep.

Nicole: The Cooper Gang stole all the loot Le Quack took.

Lincoln: Good.

Lana: Thank goodness.

Nicole: Yep.

Later in the house Muriel's Scottish Dream Cookies were done.

They tasted them and they were delicious.

Everyone: Mmmm.

Laney: Delicious!

Lincoln: They sure are.

Earth: They are really good.

It was a great kind of cookie for them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Le Quack was by far the most nefarious and notorious thief and con artist duck I've seen in Courage the Cowardly Dog. He is the second villain to have more appearances than any other. Katz is number 1. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Part 10 is gonna be the notorious Maria and her severed arm husband Mano Ladrones. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	532. Justice for Francesca

In the night hours an RV trailer speeding down the street. It was being chased by police cars with Interpol Two-Tone sirens.

At the farmhouse Lincoln and the girls were about to go to sleep when they heard the sirens.

Bai Tza: What the?

Lincoln: Are those Interpol Sirens?

Lana: The Cooper Gang are all the way over in Michigan.

Laney: They aren't after The Cooper Gang. They're after someone else.

Earth: Looks like it.

Bai Tza: Lets worry about it tomorrow.

Outside the dome a motorhome driving really fast went behind the dome and parked behind the dome as the cops drove by.

* * *

As they were washing dishes after breakfast, Lana came in with a radio and an urgent bulletin was on.

Lana: Guys you have to hear this!

News Reporter: In other news, Notorious thief Maria Ladrones and her Notorious thief husband Manuel "Mano" Ladrones have broken out of jail notoriously!

Francesca was shocked when she heard those names.

Francesca: This is my chance.

Bai Tza: Francesca? Are you all right?

Lincoln: Something is bothering her.

Laney: Francesca you can tell us what's bothering you.

Francesca: (Sigh) All right. It's time you all knew.

They went to the table and Lincoln called me on his laptop so we can join in on the conversation.

Francesca: Okay. Before I met Grandma Muriel it was 11 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Francesca: (Narrating) **My mom and dad were a happy couple and they loved me more than anything. But then one day we invited our new neighbors into our house. They were the infamous notorious thieves Maria Ladrones and her disembodied arm husband Mano. We trusted them and shared everything with them. But then tragedy struck and Maria and Mano betrayed us. They tied up my mom and dad and I saw them kill my parents while I was hiding behind the walls. Then after they stole what they were after they burned our house down to the ground. I was the only survivor of that horrible tragedy and with no one else to turned to, I was forced to live on the streets for 11 years.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Francesca: And ever since then, I vowed to get my revenge on them. I wished and prayed for that one day when they would escape from prison and come here so I would kill them and avenge my mom and dad.

We all gasped in sheer horror at everything she went through for most of her life.

Varie: Francesca that is absolutely horrible.

Aylene: You've been through a horrible tragedy.

Vince: That's worse than what Sasuke had to go through.

Bai Tza: I can't believe those monsters. They are even worse than my evil siblings.

Earth: Yeah.

Francesca: Now it's time for me to avenge my family and make those monsters pay for robbing me of my childhood and taking everything away from me.

Lincoln: Normally we're against vengeance but go get them Francesca.

Me: In this kind of case we're more than willing to make an exception for you Francesca. Plus these people broke out of prison and are like Le Quack.

Nico: That's right. Go get them and make those monsters pay!

Everyone: YEAH!

Francesca: Thank you guys. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome and Francesca you'll need this. (Snaps fingers)

A sword appeared in front of her and it was a sword with a fire blade.

Me: It's the Phoenix Sword of Nephthys. Use it well.

Francesca took the sword and she went out of the house and walked towards the trailer.

Courage: You sure you don't want any help?

Francesca: Tell you what. You guys can have what's left of them!

Bai Tza: This is her fight guys. We have to let her do this. If things take a turn for the worst then we'll jump in.

She picked up a rock and threw it at the door and it hit the trailer.

Francesca: Maria and Mano come on out of there and fight!

They did so and Maria was a hispanic woman and she had black hair, orange eyes, and a magenta dress and Mano was a disembodied severed arm with a heart tattoo with an M in the middle.

Bai Tza: Holy Waterspouts! Mano IS a disembodied arm.

Lincoln: That is so disgusting.

Earth: No kidding.

Maria: (Spanish Accent) And who might you be dear?

Francesca: You may not remember me now but here's a hint. 11 years ago you and Mano killed my mom and dad and I watched while you burn down my whole house! I was only 5 when you killed my mom and dad!

Maria recognized her.

Maria: So you are that brat!?

(Fly to Paradise by Sarah Brightman plays)

Francesca: Yes. My name is Francesca Salina Bagge, you killed my mother and father. Prepare to die!

Maria went at Francesca and she tried to punch her but she dodged the punch and kicked Maria in the face and punched her in the stomach and punched her in the chin with a powerful uppercut. Maria tried to fight back but because of everything Francesca learned on the streets for 11 years she was proving to be too much of a challenge for them. Mano tried to sneak up on her and when she jumped and tried to grab her by the head she slashed him in half with the sword and reduced him to ashes in an instant.

Maria was horrified.

Maria: MANO!

Francesca then kicked Maria in the face.

Francesca: That was for killing my mother!

Francesca then slashed Maria in the stomach and disemboweled her and had her sword pointed at Maria's head.

Francesca: That was for my father!

She was ready to deliver the final and fatal blow.

Francesca: Do you two have any last words before you two go to Hell?

Maria was in too much pain to answer that question and Francesca slashed Maria's head off and killed her instantly. Maria bursted into flames and she was incinerated. Francesca had gotten her revenge on the people who senselessly slaughtered and burned her parents and forced her to endure a Hell as an orphan on the streets for 11 years.

Francesca: It's over. I won. Mom, dad, it's over. I did it for you.

Bai Tza walked over to her and Francesca had tears streaming down her face and she then broke down crying hard and she hugged Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: It's all right Francesca. Let it all out. Let it all out.

Bai Tza was comforting her. They had never seen someone so broken. But then a beam of white light appeared out of the heavens and a man with black hair wearing a white angel garb and with white wings and a beautiful woman with beautiful blonde hair and the same wings and clothes came down.

(My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion plays)

Bai Tza: (Gasp) Francesca. Look!

Francesca saw her mom and dad for the first time in 11 years and gasped.

Francesca: Mom? Dad?

Selina: It is us Francesca.

Robert: You helped us be at peace darling.

When she heard that word it was really them.

Francesca: MOM, DAD!

She went over and hugged them both and cried hard.

Francesca: (Crying) Mom! Dad! I missed you both so much!

Selina: I know sweetheart. But you avenged us.

Robert: It's thanks to you that we can cross over into Heaven.

Francesca: But I killed your killers! I'm a monster!

Selina: Francesca look at me. Do you have a lot of guilt over what happened?

Francesca nodded.

Selina: Then you are not a monster. You avenged us and we can't thank you enough for it. You still have your friends and you still have Muriel and Courage.

Francesca started to feel better.

Muriel and Courage came over.

Selina: Muriel thank you so much for looking out for our daughter. We now know that she will be in good hands.

Muriel: You are so welcome Selina. Francesca is an amazing girl.

Robert: She sure is and we will always be proud of her in spirit and in our hearts.

Selina: Francesca, it's time for us to go now. But never forget that we will always be with you in your heart and in your spirit We love you sweetheart.

Robert: Never forget that darling.

Francesca: (Sniffles) I won't forget.

They rose up to Heaven for their eternal rest.

They waved goodbye to them for one last time.

Francesca: Goodbye mom, dad! I love you guys!

Selina: We love you too sweetheart.

Robert: Take care of her Muriel.

Muriel: I will Robert.

Muriel had a tear go down her face and everyone did. We saw it too and we were crying and in tears.

Robert and Selina were gone and they knew that Francesca was in good hands.

It was a heartwarming and gut-wrenching sight. But Francesca was gonna be all right.

Courage was crying too.

Me: I'm glad that her parents can be at rest.

Lincoln: (Sniffles) Me too J.D.

Earth was crying and she had rainclouds over her head in some of the continents and this meant that she was crying.

Laney: (Sniffles) We're so glad she got justice for her parents.

Bai Tza: Me too guys.

Francesca: Guys thank you so much for helping me get justice.

Me: You're welcome Francesca.

Varie: We're happy we could help you out.

Bai Tza: Yep.

Francesca was now at peace knowing that she put an end to her nightmare that has plagued her for so long. She was allowed to keep the sword.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

I saw the episode of CTCD Muriel Meets Her Match and got the ideas for this chapter from my books I write at home. Francesca deserved to have some justice in this chapter. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 11 is gonna be the Weremole. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	533. Night of The Weremole

In the living room of the Bagge farmhouse they were watching TV. They were watching a horror show.

Bai Tza: This show is creepy.

Francesca: It's grandma Muriel's favorite show.

Lana: This looks cool!

Muriel then came in and she was holding her hand in pain. Her hand was big and swollen.

Francesca: Grandma Muriel are you okay!?

Lana: Geez! That swelling is terrible!

Lincoln: What happened?

Muriel: A mole bit me.

Laney: A mole?

Earth: Why would a mole bite you?

Muriel: I don't know.

Francesca: Lets take you to Dr. Vindaloo.

Courage knew there was something familiar about this.

They did so.

* * *

In Dr. Vindaloo's office he was looking over Muriel.

Dr. Vindaloo: (India Accent) Nothing to worry about. It's nothing at all. Nothing at all.

Francesca: Is there anything we can do for her doctor?

Dr. Vindaloo: The swelling is going to go down. To go down. Just keep soaking it. Nothing to worry about. Just keep soaking it.

Bai Tza: Thanks doc. Come on Muriel.

They left the clinic.

* * *

Back at the Dome Farm, Muriel was washing her hand in the kitchen sink and then she saw the Full Moon and began to feel strange.

Lincoln sensed Muriel going through something.

Lincoln: Huh? Uh oh. Something is wrong. Muriel is going through a change.

Laney: I feel it too. Courage you'd better go see.

Courage: Okay.

Francesca: I'll come too.

They went into the kitchen and they saw Muriel eating out of Courage's dog bowl and when she saw Courage and Francesca she growled at them with ugly teeth!

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Francesca: Oh man!

They went back into the Living Room to let the others know.

Francesca: Guys! We've got big trouble!

Bai Tza: What is it?

Muriel came out and she was changing. She was roaring like a vicious animal and her hair turned orange and her mouth had ugly teeth. Her skin turned grey and furry and her hands turned into digging hands like a moles.

Bai Tza: What's happening to her!?

Francesca: She's going through a Weremole Transformation!

Lana: You've seen this before?

Courage: We sure have Lana.

Laney tied up Muriel with her plant powers.

Bai Tza: This is very similar to werewolf transformations.

Francesca: It is.

Lincoln: What is a weremole?

Francesca: They are much different than Werewolves but they are actually moles. They come out in the full moon and they've got a taste for rabbits and people. If you get bitten by a weremole you become one too. The only way to reverse its curse is to get a small hair of the one that bit Muriel.

Bai Tza: We need to keep Muriel contained and away from people until we kill the Weremole!

Laney: Okay. My vines should hold her till then.

Earth: How are we gonna find the weremole?

Francesca: We have to be out in the open and lure him to us.

Courage: (Sigh) I know I'm not gonna like this.

Francesca: I know Courage but it's our only chance to save Muriel.

Lincoln: It's a good thing we're going to kill the Weremole. If we throw it in one of our prisons, it might infect some prisoners!

Bai Tza: Good thinking Lincoln.

They put Muriel in the basement and tied her to the wall.

Outside the dome they were waiting and Courage was dressed in a bunny costume. Then they saw something burrowing in the dirt coming towards them.

Francesca: Here it comes!

Bai Tza: Stand ready guys.

Lincoln: Steady.

When he was close to them Lincoln struck the ground with his lightning powers and drew the weremole out and he was an ugly mole with red eyes and ugly teeth.

Earth: That thing is hideous.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney tied the mole up in plants and Courage took a pair of tweezers and plucked a hair of the beast out.

Courage: Got it!

Lincoln: Good work Courage!

Laney: Now lets finish him off for good. Francesca would you like to do a combo with me?

Francesca: I would be honored Laney.

Laney formed a bunch of ivy vines and Francesca fired a blast of fire from her sword.

Laney and Francesca: FLAMING IVY INCINERATOR!

The Ivy vines were covered in fire and they wrapped around the Weremole and incinerated him in an instant.

Lincoln: That did it!

Earth: Way to go guys!

Francesca: Thanks Earth.

Bai Tza: Lets go.

They went back into the house and into the basement. Courage put the hair into Muriel's mouth and she choked and was returning back to normal.

Muriel: What happened?

Bai Tza: You were bitten by a weremole.

Francesca: Again.

Bai Tza: But we cured you and killed the weremole.

Laney untied Muriel and got her down.

Muriel: Oh thank you guys.

Lincoln: You're welcome Muriel.

They went back to watching TV.

Laney: That takes care of that ugly mole.

Bai Tza: Yep.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Night of The Weremole is one of my all time favorite episodes of CTCD. Plus it was a funny one too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next up for part 12 is Eustace's mom. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	534. Bad Hair Day

It starts in a conference room with a small pile of money in the middle of a table.

Man: Is it my imagination or have our piles of cash gotten smaller?

2 more men agreed with him.

Man: We must be running out of subjects with blood type ABXYZ again. All in favor of finding new subjects oink like a big fat pig.

The 2 men oinked like a pig.

Man: That's it then. We find new subjects. Hohauser, start making calls.

* * *

At the estate we were watching TV.

Me: Hey Scuzzy and Cuzzy how did you beat Krab and Kankrelot?

Cuzzy: It was an easy fight.

Cuzzy, Ulrich and Lisa used a combo on Krab called CARNIVOROUS BEAR TRAP SLASHER. Cuzzy fired his meat ray at Ulrich's sword as he threw it at Krab and Lisa fused metal to it and it turned into a huge bear trap made of ham and steak and it snapped Krab in half and it exploded.

Scuzzy, Odd, Static and Carmen used a combo on Kankrelot called PYROSTORM T-BONE ARROW RAIN. Static and Carmen fired blasts of lightning and fire at and merged with Odd's arrows and Scuzzy turned them into T-Bones with his meat ray and they skewered Kankrelot and it exploded.

Me: Awesome job guys!

Lori: Literally an amazing performance.

Lisa: Indeed firstborn elder sister. It was a magnificent display of teamwork.

Varie: It sure was.

* * *

At Dr. Vindaloo's office the phone rang.

Dr. Vindaloo: (India Accent) Dr. Vindaloo? (Whisper chatter on the phone) I'm sorry but it would unethical to share my patients personal information with... (Whisper chatter) How much? (Whisper Chatter) That much!? What do you want to know? (Whisper chatter) ABXYZ is a very rare blood type. I do have one patient with that blood type.

At the dome farm there was a knock at the door and Muriel answered it and Lincoln, Courage and the girls stood ready.

Man: Muriel Bagge? Blood type ABXYZ?

Muriel: Yes? Can I help you?

Man: Growth Industries would like you to participate in our research for science and things like that.

Courage growled.

Francesca: Sorry but she's not interested.

Bai Tza formed a sword of pure water.

Bai Tza: So if you try anything funny it will be your last.

Man: Have it your way. We'll be in touch.

Laney: I wonder what that was all about.

Francesca: I have no idea.

The phone rang and Muriel answered it.

Muriel: Hello? (Whispering chatter on the phone) Well okay. If you insist.

Lincoln: Who was that Muriel?

Muriel: The hospital wants me to spend a few days with them to make sure me spleen is hooked up right.

Laney: You were just fine when you came back Muriel.

Francesca: Yeah.

2 men came in and grabbed Muriel.

Francesca: Something is seriously wrong guys. The hospital doesn't admit you to them for that long over the phone.

Courage: I agree. Let me see here.

Courage called Dr. Vindaloo.

Courage: (Babbling)

Dr. Vindaloo was now living the life of luxury as he had a crystal chandelier, hot tub and his clinic was filled with bags and bags of money.

Dr. Vindaloo: Muriel Bagge? No I cannot tell you anything about her. It would be unethical to reveal my patients personal information. So please don't call me again unless there is big bucks involved. Did I say that out loud? (Laughs) I was confused by my submarine.

Courage hung up the phone.

Courage: Muriel's in trouble.

Francesca: I feel it too Courage.

* * *

Courage snuck into Dr. Vindaloo's office and went through the file cabinets and pulled out Muriel's file and he gasped with an alarm klaxon.

Dr. Vindaloo: I love my submarine it's pretty.

* * *

Francesca read the file and she was shocked.

Francesca: Property of Growth Industries!?

Courage: Yeah! Those men took Muriel there!

Lana: Why that stupid double-crossing Growth Industries!

Bai Tza: They took Muriel after she refused!

Francesca: We will not put up with this!

Courage: Mm-mm!

Laney: Lets put that place out of business!

Francesca: Lets do it!

They set out for Growth Industries.

* * *

They arrived and went in and they got a surprise from Eustace's mother.

Francesca: Great Grandma Ma. I didn't expect to see you here.

Eustace's Ma: Oh hello Courage and Francesca good to see you. Where's me stupid son? Usually he's with you.

Bai Tza: He's now in prison where he belongs because we didn't like his attitude. But that's not why we're here. Muriel Bagge is in there.

Francesca: We know she's here.

Eustace's Ma: Who?

Bai Tza: Step aside please.

They went in and they went into a strange department. They saw a man getting dusted off with robot hands. Then he got sprinkled with some strange seeds, watered and blasted with sun lights. Hair grew instantly on him and then he was showered and squirted with shampoo and robot hands foamed it up into a good lather. He was showered off and dried off with a hair dryer and lifted up with a bunch of people that had a lot of hair.

Bai Tza: Holy mackerel!

Laney: What are they doing with all this hair?

Lana: I don't know but this is awful!

Muriel was among them.

Muriel: Girls? Lincoln? Courage? Is that you all?

Francesca: Grandma Muriel? Where are you?

Bai Tza: There she is.

She pointed to Muriel in the back of the group.

Laney: I see her. Lets go!

They went at Muriel and they saw another horrific sight. They were gonna shave the hair off their heads and collect it.

Lincoln: That is so wrong!

Earth: Come on!

They went and jumped and flew up to Muriel.

Muriel: Guys it's so good to see you.

Bai Tza: You too Muriel. We'll have you down from there in a jiffy.

Lincoln and Laney lifted her out of the sling and got her onto the floor.

Eustace's mom and a bunch of guards came in.

Eustace's Mom: Get them!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at them and electrocuted them until they were twitching like crazy.

Lincoln: How's that for a 20,000,000,000 volt lobotomy? As Luan would say, It was Shocking! (Laughs) That was funny.

* * *

At the estate Luan sneezed.

Luna: You catching a cold dude?

Me: No I think someone is talking about her and I think it was Lincoln.

Luan: It might be. He must've used a joke.

Varie: Maybe.

* * *

Courage and Francesca were facing Eustace's mom.

Eustace's ma: I'm sorry, Courage. I really like you and all. But I have a job to do.

Courage: So do I. I'll try and make this as painless as possible!

Francesca: Same here.

She came at them and Francesca jumped at her and grabbed her wig. Eustace's mom was as bald as a cucumber.

Bai Tza: What the!? She wears a wig!?

Lincoln: Weird.

Lana: No kidding.

Eustace's Ma: My hair! My hair is gone! I'm ugly! Ugly!

Laney tied her up in vines.

Lincoln: I think her dementia has taken over her completely.

Eustace's Ma: Ugly! Ugly! (Crying)

Earth: She needs a lot of help in an insane asylum or a nursing home.

Bai Tza: Yep.

Laney: She needs a tremendous amount of help.

Lincoln: Yep.

They brought Muriel back home and shut Growth Industries down for good. Francesca and Lana were picking hairs off of Muriel with tweezers.

Francesca: Glad you're okay Grandma Muriel.

Muriel: Thanks to all of you.

Laney: Now we don't have to worry about that monster institute.

Bai Tza: Yep.

Lincoln: Lola would not like that place at all. She worries about her looks all the time for beauty pageants and she would destroy that place in a flash of fire.

Francesca: Tell me about it.

Bai Tza: One thing is for sure, nobody likes a Bad Hair Day.

They laughed as they worked on Muriel and watched TV.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Bad Hair Day was one of my favorite in CTCD and it was Hair-Raising experience. Eustace's mom hated her son more than anything and she always called him Stupid Boy. What a wretch. She made Eustace into a dog hating spiteful monster. And our parents mould us into what we are. But she gives parents everywhere a really bad name. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next up for part 13 is the Curse of King Ramses. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	535. King Ramses' Curse

In the dead of night a car was speeding down the road at a fast rate and and a helicopter was chasing after it and searching for it with its searchlight on.

In the car were two thief cats and they were running from the cops.

Cat 1: Faster! Drive faster! If they catch us with it we're done for!

But the driver cat slammed on the brakes and parked on the road.

Cat 1: What are you doing!?

They got out of the car.

Cat 2: You're right. (Opens the trunk) We've got to hide the thing where we can find it later. (Points to something) There. The water pump.

They dug a hole by it and put a rock slab in it and buried it.

The cat thieves went back to the car.

Cat 2: We'll come back for it when the heat's off.

Cat 1: And we'll be rich.

Cat 2: Hey!

A mysterious fog then rolled in from out of no where.

Cat 2: What happened to the road?

An ominous figure appeared in front of them.

Figure: RETURN THE SLAB OR SUFFER MY CURSE!

Cat 1: Curse?

Cat 2: What curse?

Suddenly a swarm of locusts appeared out of nowhere and the cats screamed in horror as the locusts destroyed the car. The scene shifts to the domed farm of the Bagge's.

The car was gone and the helicopter left.

Courage was looking out the window.

Courage: What's going on out there?

* * *

The next morning everyone was relaxing and there was a knock.

Francesca: I'll get that.

She answered the door and it was Courage and he had something in his mouth.

Francesca: What you got there Courage?

She took it and looked it over.

Francesca: This looks ancient. Hey grandma. Take a look at this.

The rock slab had strange pictures on it.

She handed the slab to Muriel.

Muriel: Oh my this looks very old. What do you suppose it could be?

Lincoln: Hmm. This is an ancient relic.

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: I've never seen a stone slab like this.

Bai Tza: Me neither. But it looks familiar to me somehow.

Lincoln: Lets see what the news says about it.

Lincoln turned on the TV and a news report was on about it.

News Reporter: But the big story today! Million Dollar slab stolen from the tomb of King Ramses!

They gasped.

Bai Tza: Now I remember! This slab here belongs in the tomb of King Ramses. He lived 3,500 years ago and legends say that this slab is Cursed!

Courage: Cursed!?

Francesca: It's cursed!?

Lincoln: How is it cursed?

Bai Tza: Legends say that anyone that steals it from King Ramses crypt will be victim to his terrible curse.

Laney: We have to return the slab to his crypt at all costs.

Lana: I want to see if this curse is real.

Earth: Me too.

Bai Tza: Okay.

* * *

Later that night the Mysterious fog rolled in over the farmland.

Laney: I've got a very bad feeling about this.

Courage: Me too Laney.

Francesca: This curse sounds like it's really deadly.

The door then rattled and they went outside the dome and found The Ghost of King Ramses.

King Ramses: RETURN THE SLAB.

Francesca: It's the Ghost of King Ramses!

Lincoln: That's him all right.

Bai Tza: Why are you here?

King Ramses: RETURN THE SLAB OR SUFFER MY CURSE.

Lana: This is not good guys.

Francesca: We better do as he says.

Bai Tza: Bring it on.

King Ramses: THIS NIGHT YOU WILL BE VISITED BY THREE PLAGUES. EACH WORSE THAN THE LAST. RETURN THE SLAB.

Bai Tza: Do your worst.

The first symbol on the slab vanished and then it rained in the dome.

Muriel: Did you all activate the dome?

Bai Tza: It's the first plague: The Plague of Floods.

The water poured all over the dome and it was filling up fast. When the dome was halfway filled up she swam down to the ground and pulled out a drain plug and the water drained.

King Ramses: AW! COME ON.

Lincoln: That was a close one.

Laney: It sure was.

King Ramses: RETURN THE SLAB.

Lincoln: Come on!

King Ramses raised his hands and the second symbol vanished. Suddenly horrible music was playing and Muriel was screaming as the music was playing.

Bai Tza: It's the second plague: The Plague of Horrible Music!

Lincoln: THIS MUSIC IS AN ABOMINATION!

Francesca then found a Victrola record player playing the song behind a rock and she smashed it to pieces with a war club.

King Ramses: RETURN THE SLAB.

Laney: There's one more plague guys. Lets see what it is.

King Ramses lifted his hands and the third and final symbol vanished.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a massive swarm of locusts appeared.

Bai Tza: It's the final plague: The Plague of Locusts! These Locusts are going to kill us all!

Lincoln: Lets blast them!

They used their powers and blasted and reduced the locust swarm to charred husks.

Bai Tza: The curse is completely real. Lets return the slab.

They did so.

* * *

The next morning they were watching TV and reading books.

Professor Frith: At last the allegedly cursed slab has been returned to King Ramses Crypt where it will remain buried in antiquity for all time.

Bai Tza: Thank goodness.

Laney: Yeah.

Francesca: That curse almost killed us.

Earth: But we got rid of it for good.

Lincoln: Yep.

The curse was gone and King Ramses can now rest in peace.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

King Ramses Curse was the strangest and most disturbing episode of CTCD. King Ramses was no doubt the most disturbing villain of the all. His ominous voice gave me the creeps. But it was a funny and cool episode nonetheless. I figured that instead of having Eustace learn the hard way out of greed I wanted to have them see the curse for themselves if it was real. Next for part 14 is Hard Drive Courage. Let me Know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	536. Hard Drive Courage

In Muriel's bedroom, Muriel was in her bed with a nasty runny nose and she had a scarf around her neck and an ice bag on her head. A thermometer was in her mouth. She took it out and sneezed and put it back in her mouth.

Francesca took it out and she saw that Muriel did not look good at all.

Francesca: Boy Grandma Muriel you are burning up.

Bai Tza: Yeah Muriel I don't think we've ever seen you so sick.

Laney: Me neither.

Francesca: Maybe the remedy we made will help.

Courage: Here you go Francesca.

He handed her a tray and on it was a plate with a special gelatin.

Francesca: Thanks Courage. Here grandma try some of my special gelatin.

Lincoln: Will this stuff work?

Francesca: Grandma Muriel showed me how to make all of her special remedies.

Muriel: (Weakly) Okay Francesca.

Francesca took a spoonful of the gelatin and put it in her mouth. But it tasted terrible and she swallowed it.

Muriel: What was in there?

Francesca: I made it like you showed me with the right ingredients and a little drop of vinegar.

Muriel: Well you did try Frances... (Sneezes)

Earth: What can we use to cure her now?

Francesca: Hmm. How about Artichoke Syrup Soup?

Muriel: Okay.

Bai Tza: At least we didn't try leaches.

Lana: That would've been cool.

They went to the kitchen and started looking through recipe books and file cabinets full of cookbooks and recipe books.

Francesca: That recipe for Artichoke Syrup Soup has to be in here somewhere guys.

Bai Tza: I know. Muriel has so many books that it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Laney: No kidding. But these recipes are awesome. Dad would love them.

Lincoln: I'm sure he would Laney.

Lana: Some of these recipes look delicious.

Earth: They sure do.

Francesca: Did you find anything Courage?

Courage: Uh-uh.

Francesca: Lets see here. This looks promising. Aardvark Syrup Soup? Yuck!

The recipe showed part of an aardvark submerged in brown syrup.

Lana: That is disgusting! I may like gross things but that is disgusting.

Francesca turned the page.

Francesca: Armageddon Syrup Soup.

The recipe showed glowing magenta syrup with an atomic explosion coming out of the bowl.

She turned the page and she found it.

Francesca: Aha! Artichoke Syrup Soup. Found it.

But half of the page was torn off and this made it impossible to find it.

Francesca: Half of the page is missing.

Lincoln: That stinks.

Earth: Where are we gonna find it now?

Courage: I think I have an idea.

* * *

They went up to the attic and went to Computer for help.

Computer: Oh I see you all came to me.

Francesca typed in the recipe.

Computer: Recipe for Artichoke Syrup Soup how boring. Downloading Time: 43 hours.

Earth: Oh man.

Lincoln: This computer is much slower than the ones we have now.

Francesca: I know but he's our friend and the only computer we have in the farmhouse.

Courage: That's right.

They left while the recipe downloaded.

But then the computer started doing weird stuff.

Computer: VIRUS ALERT! Blast! What the dickens is going on? Who are you? What do you want?

It beeped and as they went to the kitchen to go get a snack the computer started sparking up.

Muriel got up out of bed and went to check on them.

Muriel: Guys? (Coughing) Any luck yet? (Opens the door) Guys?

She walked up to the computer.

Computer: Jest Poosh buttin "X". Buttin "X"

Muriel: Well that does seem pretty simple.

She pushed the X button and she became digital and everyone came in and they saw Muriel get sucked into the computer.

Courage: Did Muriel just get...

Bai Tza: Sucked into the computer? Yeah, it seemed like it.

Courage: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They went to the computer.

Computer: (Weakly) Help.

Lincoln: What happened!?

Francesca: It must be a computer virus.

Earth: The recipe we downloaded must've had one and infected the computer.

Bai Tza: We got to go in there and get Muriel out of there.

Laney: But how?

Courage: What do I do? What do I do?

Computer: Scanner.

They went to the scanner and put their hands on the scan plate and they were beamed into the computer.

* * *

They went through a digital stream and were in the computer. They were all green and their skin structure was the same and was now green with the binary code.

Courage: I've been in here before.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Laney: It sure is.

Muriel: Guys can you hear me?

Francesca: Grandma Muriel!

They found her. But then a binary code snake creature with a mans head with a huge nose came and just as he was about to wrap around Muriel, Bai Tza punched him in the nose.

Bai Tza: You stay away from Muriel you disgusting virus!

Lana: Yeah you freak!

Laney punched him in the face and Courage turned into a huge club with lots of spikes and bashed him in the face with it.

WHAM!

Francesca slashed the computer virus in half and destroyed it in an instant.

Bai Tza: That takes care of that.

Francesca: Yep. Maybe now we can get the recipe for Artichoke Syrup Soup.

And they did. After getting Muriel out of the computer and back in bed they made the soup.

Francesca: Here you go Grandma Muriel.

Muriel: Oh thank you Francesca.

She gave Muriel a spoonful and she was better in an instant.

Muriel: Mmm. Thank you Francesca.

Francesca: You're welcome Grandma Muriel. The vinegar in your recipes is genius.

Muriel: It sure is. It's a heavenly combo.

Lincoln: It sure is.

They laughed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Hard Drive Courage is another one of my favorite episodes of CTCD. I loved how they went into the digital computer land and tried to get the recipe to help Eustace. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Next for part 15 is the Revenge of The Chicken from Outer Space. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	537. ROTCFOS

(Note: I couldn't put full title of the chapter down so I turned it into an acronym to shorten it. **R** evenge **O** f **T** he **C** hicken **F** rom **O** uter **S** pace)

* * *

In the city of Moscow, Russia a young girl was looking out over the city when a plunger stuck to the girls dolls head and yanked it off.

Russian girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

In Paris, France a woman was dressing a mannequin up for a store when a plunger stuck to its head and yanked it off.

Paris woman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

In New York City a policeman was sleeping and he looked at the Statue of Liberty. A plunger stuck to it and yanked it off.

Policeman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

An alien spaceship was hovering with the severed head of the Statue of Liberty. In the ship was a stuffed plush toy that looked like Courage. A plunger stuck on it and it sucked and ripped it off. The scene shifted to Courage screaming from waking up from a nightmare.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Francesca and Muriel woke up.

Francesca: Courage? Did you have a bad dream?

Courage: Mm-hmm.

Muriel: Oh you poor dear.

Francesca: Lets go get some water.

Courage: Okay.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and they got some water. After drinking their water they heard a strange noise outside. They opened the back door and outside hovering next to the dome was an alien spaceship. It had a light beam pointed at the ground.

Francesca: Aliens from another planet.

Courage: I wonder who they are.

A platform was lowering down and they saw a fried rotisserie chicken and it was alive. It got up and looked at them.

Francesca: It's the Chicken from Outer Space!

Courage: He's back for revenge!

The chicken had a plunger ready and he looked at them and pointed and gave that finger motion that said I'm going to kill you.

Francesca and Courage locked and barricaded the door and went up to the attic.

Francesca: Guys wake up! We've got big trouble!

Bai Tza: What's wrong Francesca?

Francesca: An old enemy we know has come back to get revenge!

Courage: It's a chicken from outer space!

They gasped!

Lincoln: You mean like an Alien Chicken?

Laney: That is weird.

Earth: You have some kind of history with this chicken?

Francesca: Yes.

Lana: Cool! What does he look like?

Courage turned into the chicken and it was a white rooster with evil red eyes and a blue waddle.

Bai Tza: He looks like a normal everyday Chicken.

Laney: But he has a couple of differences than the ones we know.

Francesca: Yes. We defeated this chicken and fricasseed him. Here's what happened.

FLASHBACK - Nowhere, Kansas 2 years ago.

Francesca: (Narrating) **It was back 2 years ago. Me and Courage were relaxing out on the front deck when we saw an alien spacecraft land in our front yard. Out of the ship came the Chicken from Outer Space and he was at our farm to take over the world. We tried to get Grandpa Eustace and Grandma Muriel but they didn't believe us and we were on our own. So we looked around for the chicken and found him in our chicken coop. We punched him in the beak and he put up a really good fight. He was a tough one. He pulled out a space blaster and I kicked it out of his wings and we both blasted him and fricasseed him. We thought we had seen the last of him.**

FLASHBACK

Francesca: Now he's back and he's going to get revenge.

Bai Tza: This bird picked the wrong people to mess with. Lets get him guys!

They went outside and stood ready to fight him.

Laney beamed Ed over to the farm and he was asleep.

Ed got up and he saw them.

Ed: Huh? Hi guys!

Laney: Hey Ed. Sorry to beam you here unexpectedly but we have an alien chicken problem.

Ed: Alien Chicken?

Bai Tza: Yeah and there he is! (Points to the roasted alien chicken)

Ed saw the chicken and went crazy.

Ed: Chicken! HUG A CHICKEN! HUG A CHICKEN! HUG A CHICKEN! HUG A CHICKEN!

He hugged the alien chicken and pet it.

Bai Tza: I didn't know that Ed liked chickens that much.

Laney: He did tell us that he loves chickens Bai Tza. He goes absolutely crazy for them and loves them like pets.

Lincoln: The only thing that would make this day better is that if he went Edzilla right now.

Lana: Me too.

The alien chicken kicked Ed in the face.

Ed: Ow. Okay you may be a chicken but you will not hurt my friends!

Ed then became Edzilla.

Edzilla: Ed no want to hurt chicken. BUT ED PROTECT FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT!

Edzilla went at the alien chicken and pulverized it.

Laney: Lets use our combo to finish him off for good.

Francesca: You got it! Ed you want to join us?

Edzilla: You know it.

Francesca fired a blast of fire and Laney formed Edzilla into a dragon and the fire enveloped him.

Edzilla, Laney and Francesca: PYROCUMULUS DRAGON FIRESTORM!

The leaf dragon became a powerful fire dragon and it was coming towards the chicken at an incredible speed.

Alien Chicken: STUPID DOG AND HUMANS!

The chicken was eaten and incinerated by the dragon and he was gone for good. The terror of the Chicken from Outer Space had been silenced forever.

Francesca: That was awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Ed: That was so much fun!

Bai Tza: That takes care of that. Thanks for helping us Ed.

Ed: No problem guys.

They then went back to sleep and Ed went back to the estate. In the morning they had an awesome breakfast.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Revenge of The Chicken From Outer Space was an awesome and really funny episode. The Chicken From Outer Space was the pilot episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog and it aired on the What A Cartoon Show back in February 18th, 1996 and it was a funny one. Francesca's version of the pilot episode was my own variant of it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next for part 16 is the Queen of The Black Puddle and that one will have a unique setup to it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	538. Queen of The Black Puddle

In the Moon prison Eustace was sitting in his cell watching TV.

Eustace was watching war movies on TV and then he heard a woman's voice from out of nowhere.

Woman: **Eustace.**

A pipe was dripping in his cell and it formed a puddle in his cell on the floor and a mysterious woman with purple hair, pink eyes and a black dress formed.

Woman: **Eustace.**

She splashed him and he was in love with her. She carried him and went down into the puddle. A guard was making his rounds when he saw Eustace's cell empty and gasped. He sound the escaping prisoner alarm.

* * *

On Earth we were watching TV when the alarm went off and the computer popped up. On a holoscreen was the Warden of the Moon Prison.

Warden: J.D., Moon Prisoner 0142523 has escaped from his cell.

Me: Eustace Bagge? Oh man. No one has ever escaped from our prisons before.

Warden: Yes. This is the first time. We didn't find his frozen body on the Moon but all we found in his cell was a puddle of water.

Me: We'll be right over Warden.

We went to the Moon Prison and it was on tight lockdown.

Varie: This is an ominous puddle.

Aylene: I can feel it.

Vince: This isn't the work of Henry Kane is it?

Lucy: No. But there is a paranormal force at work here.

Me: So a water demon is behind this. It's not Bai Tza's work. This is the work of something else. Let me see here.

I dip my head into the puddle but it was far too dark to see anything and I pull my head up.

Me: It's way too dark down there. I can't see anything. Luan do you have your waterproof camera with a flashlight on it with you?

Luan pulled out her camera and it was in a clear plastic case.

Luan: Here you go J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Lynn: Here's a rope J.D.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

I tied the rope around a handle on the camera and what it saw was rather very unusual. The puddle actually lead down a huge tunnel that lead to an underwater dimension and there were lots of glowing bioluminescent fish. The tunnel looked like it went on forever.

I pulled the camera up and replayed the findings.

Me: Wow! Look at this! The puddle leads into an alternate dimension that is really an underwater universe.

Luna: Boy look at that tunnel. It goes on forever dudes.

Sam S.L.: It sure does.

Lisa: Fascinating. This is clearly the work of the paranormal presence that has taken the elderly crankcase to another dimension.

Me: It would appear so. Lets head back to headquarters and analyze what we found out.

Varie: Okay.

* * *

Back at the estate we were analyzing the dimension and what we discovered was rather very unusual. All over the planet multitudes of portals that lead to this strange universe were all over the world and in depth the dimension was a vast network of caves and tunnels and the underwater dimension was located in a huge pocket underneath the Pacific Ocean and it was over the Earth's mantle.

Me: Oh wow! Look at this.

Luna: Dude that is a strange cave network.

Lori: It literally is.

Luan: And this paranormal force took Eustace to its world.

Carol: That is so freaky.

Vince: No kidding. It's like this force can appear in any part of the world or the Moon anytime.

Me: My thoughts exactly. This takes puddle jumping to a whole new level. Maria, you go to Nowhere and help Bai Tza and the team there.

Maria: Okay.

Maria spread her wings and flew out to Nowhere.

* * *

At the Bagge dome farm it was raining a lot. Bai Tza, Lincoln and the girls were watching TV and playing card games.

Bai Tza: Boy it sure is coming down outside isn't it?

Courage: It sure is. Got any 5's?

Bai Tza: Go fish Courage.

Courage drew a card.

Lincoln: This movie is fun.

Lana: It sure is Big Bro.

Minutes later the rain stopped.

Francesca: The rain stopped. Want to go jump in some puddles?

Lincoln: You know it!

They went outside and jumped and splashed in some puddles and were laughing and having fun.

Laney then jumped into one puddle and fell through it like a swimming pool.

SPLASH!

Lincoln: Whoa!

Laney surfaced.

Laney: Wow! This one is really deep!

Bai Tza: Looks like it.

They helped her out.

Bai Tza: I sense something ominous about this puddle.

Maria landed.

Lincoln: Maria.

Laney: What's wrong?

Maria: Eustace Bagge escaped from the Moon Prison and a paranormal force took him to its world through a puddle.

Maria explained everything and they gasped.

Courage: I thought your prisons were escape proof!

Maria: I'm just as surprised as you are.

Francesca: Oh no. This is the work of the Queen of The Black Puddle.

Courage: So she has come back to get the farmer again.

Lincoln: Who or what is the Queen of The Black Puddle?

Francesca: Me and Courage met her a year ago. She's a Sea Demon Seductress that lures her victims to her underwater castle lair and devours them.

FLASHBACK

Francesca: (Narrating) **Me and Courage met her and she lured Eustace to her underwater lair to eat him. We went to get Eustace and she put up quite a fight. We discovered that we can breathe underwater in her world. We got Eustace back and dried up the puddle she came in and made sure she never haunts us again.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Bai Tza: And now she's back to finish the job.

Courage: Yes. She's another one of my most dangerous enemies.

Maria: Looks like we're going into her domain.

Lincoln: Yep.

Earth: This is gonna be interesting.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana: Lets go.

Maria reveals her swimsuit.

Francesca: That's a nice swimsuit, Maria.

Maria (blushes): Thanks, Francesca.

They went down into the puddle and it was an amazing underwater tunnel. They swam down the tunnel and it had crystal columns and stalagmites that looked like those fun magic rocks that grew in a little over 2 hours. But on a vastly larger scale.

Maria was in her mermaid form.

Maria: Wow! This is incredible.

Lana: It's all like those Magic Rocks me and Lola did with Lincoln.

Lincoln: I remember that. You two were only four when we did that.

Maria: Those are always fun.

Maria had a camera headband on and it was showing us at the Estate what she was seeing.

Maria: Are you seeing all this J.D.?

Me: I sure am Maria. It's hard to imagine something like this was created. It's like something I saw in a dream I had long ago.

Natilee: You told me about that dream dad. It was a strange dream you had about Magic Rocks.

Rachel: That's an unusual dream.

Varie: Yeah.

In the underwater dimension tunnels they saw lots of different glowing fish. They were so beautiful that they make the ones swimming in the ocean look like aquarium fish in comparison.

Suddenly they were pulled by a strong current.

Maria: Hang on guys!

They rushed out of a whirlpool that led into a huge tunnel and out into a massive air pocket. They landed with a huge splash into a huge lake. They surfaced and saw a huge malevolent castle. It looked like a true castle from the darkness of Hell.

Maria: Wow! What a castle.

Lincoln: This looks like a castle of pure evil.

Laney: Yeah.

Francesca: This is incredible.

Bai Tza: Lets go.

They went into the castle and in a room they saw the Black Puddle Queen alluring Eustace. Then she put a shell necklace on him and turned into her true form. She had an ugly big mouth with huge ugly teeth and she had claws on her hands.

Maria: Lets get her guys!

They rushed in and Bai Tza kicked the Black Puddle Queen in the face.

Bai Tza: You call yourself a demon? This is what a real demon looks like!

Bai Tza became her true form and Francesca was amazed.

Francesca: Wow! So this is your true form.

Bai Tza: **It is Francesca. This is my Demon Sorcerer form. I look like a sea dragon mermaid.**

Francesca: Your true form is amazing Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: **Thank you Francesca.**

She fired a blast of water at the Black Puddle Queen and it hit her and sent her crashing into the wall.

CRASH!

Bai Tza fired numerous spears of water and they skewered the queen.

Francesca: Grandpa Eustace snap out of it!

Francesca took a rolling pin and bashed Eustace on the head.

BONK!

Eustace: Ow! What did I do!? Francesca and the stupid dog?

Francesca: Are you okay Grandpa Eustace?

Eustace: I think so. What happened?

Francesca: You were taken from your prison cell by that woman.

Francesca pointed to the Black Puddle Queen.

Eustace: I remember her! She tried to kill me before.

Francesca: I know.

Maria: Lets finish her with our combo Bai Tza!

Bai Tza: **You got it Maria.**

Maria and Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water at the Black Puddle Queen.

Maria and Bai Tza: NEPTUNE MEGATSUNAMI OBLITERATOR!

The blasts of water turned into a powerful mega tsunami and it completely obliterated the Black Puddle Queen in an instant.

Maria: That did it!

Bai Tza became her human form again.

Bai Tza: That was awesome!

The Black Puddle Queen's spirit appeared and Nicole arrived.

Nicole: You will never lure another soul to their doom again! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The Black Puddle Queen was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Maria: Lets get out of here guys.

They left the way they came and went back home. They got out and went back to the farm in Nowhere.

Maria: Let's throw Eustace in the Mars prison this time. Mars doesn't have any water.

Bai Tza: Good idea Maria.

They did so and Eustace was back in prison. The terror of the Queen of The Black Puddle had been silenced forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Queen of The Black Puddle was an awesome and strange episode. She really creeped me out on CTCD. NicoChan11 and I did the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual for the help. Part 17 will be the Windmill Vandals. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	539. Windmill Vandals

At the domed Bagge farm everyone was reading books up in the attic and Francesca and Lana were watching the Dream Boat on TV.

Lana: This is my family's favorite show Francesca.

Francesca: I believe it Lana. It's a cool show.

Down in the basement Muriel was making an iron statue of Courage and he was big and buffed up.

Muriel: You look gorgeous in wrought iron Courage.

Courage: Mm-hmm!

Muriel: Just a minute more.

Outside the Windmill was starting to fall apart and smoke and the lights are flickering on and off.

They all noticed it.

Bai Tza: Uh oh. I think something's wrong with the windmill.

Lincoln: That's not good.

Laney: We better go help out.

They went to the wall of the dome and saw that the windmill had stopped turning completely.

Muriel: Oh my, It seems that the Windmill seems to have stopped turning.

Francesca: The windmill is broken.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lana: Guys, there are some thugs who look like vikings outside.

They saw a group of viking skeleton warriors coming towards the windmill.

Lincoln: Who are those guys?

Francesca and Courage knew the vikings.

Francesca: Oh no! Those guys are the Windmill Vandals!

Courage: We dealt with them last time this windmill broke and they tried to kill us!

Lincoln: Who are these Windmill Vandals?

Francesca: I'll show you all.

They went to the computer.

Lincoln: I can power this for us.

Francesca: How can you do that?

Lincoln: Don't worry. I can have my lightning powers be the power source for the computer. I did the exact same thing once when Sector V needed power.

Laney: I remember that. Who needs a generator when you have your powers Lincoln.

Lincoln took the electrical cord out of the socket and channeled electricity into it with his powers. The computer was turned on.

Lana: Very clever big brother.

Lincoln: Thanks Lana.

Francesca: Here's what we found out about the Vandals.

She typed in the history of the windmills history.

Francesca: The windmill was built 250 years ago by the farms first owner: Jiles Galette.

Jiles Galette was an 18th century man that was wearing traditional clothes from then and he had a big beard.

Laney: So he built this farm?

Lana: Fascinating.

Francesca: Yes. He built the windmill, for his farm when everyone else had to use water wheels which were built by a horde of vandals.

It showed a picture of the vandals.

Lana: So those guys are the vandals when they were alive?

Laney: It would appear so.

Earth: They look like European Dark Ages Vikings.

Francesca: They do don't they? When the water dried up, Farmer Galette built the windmill and the vandals hated him for that. But he kept them at bay by carving magical symbols into the windmill blades. According to legend, if the windmill ever stops turning, the vandals will rise from the dead and seek vengeance on all who possess it.

It showed a picture of the Vandals risen from the dead as what they have seen outside.

They gasped.

Lana: That is horrible!

Laney: It sure is.

Bai Tza: We need to get the windmill fixed or else those vandals will keep on coming!

Lincoln: We're gonna have to.

Bai Tza: Lets go!

They went outside the dome and went to the windmill and Lana got to work.

Lana: I'll get to work and you all hold them off!

Lincoln: Okay!

Bai Tza formed a sword of water and she blocked a strike from the axe Vandal and she kicked him in the head and slashed his axe in half. Lincoln fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted the other three vandals. Laney formed a sword plant and she engaged the Sword Vandal in a powerful sword fight and Laney slashed his head off. Francesca fired blasts of fire from her sword and burned the Flail and Double-Headed Axe Vandal.

Lana got the windmill fixed and it was turning at full force.

Lana: It's all fixed guys!

Nicole arrived and just as the vandals were about to vanish she sealed the Vandals into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Whew! That was a close one. Are you all okay?

Lincoln: We are Nicole. Thank you.

Nicole: You're welcome Lincoln. But great job guys on fighting those vandals.

Laney: Thanks Nicole.

Lincoln: They put up a good fight.

Earth: They sure did.

Muriel: I do think it's time to get rid of this old windmill. But where will we find another one?

Lincoln: I have a better idea Muriel. Hold on.

He pulls out his cell phone and calls Lisa.

Lisa: (Answers) Hello?

Lincoln: Hey Lisa.

Lisa: Greetings elder brother. What can I do for you?

Lincoln: I have a job for you.

Lisa came down to Nowhere and she built a very cool generator device.

Lisa: All finished. This is my lightning power orb generator. Lincoln you can use your lightning powers to charge it up and it will keep the house powered with electrical energy for 4 months.

Bai Tza: Spiffy.

Laney: It sure is.

Lisa: Lincoln please enter the orb and charge it with your lightning powers.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lisa pressed a button on a remote and Lincoln went into it and the orb closed and Lincoln flared up his lightning and charged up the generator to full capacity in 20 seconds.

Lisa: All charged up.

Lincoln came out and they got rid of the windmill. They no longer needed the windmill. They resumed their activities before the night was over.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Windmill Vandals was one of my favorites in CTCD. It was an interesting episode and it was a freaky one too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next for part 18 is King of Flan. Better get a-Custard to it! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	540. King of Flan

In the attic Bai Tza, Lincoln and the girls were resting when they heard clattering down in the kitchen.

Lana: Uh oh!

Lincoln: I wonder what's going on in the kitchen.

Francesca: Lets find out guys.

The went downstairs and into the kitchen and they found that it was a mess and they saw Muriel looking through the fridge and she arose and her face was a mess as it was covered with a yellow custard treat.

Muriel: (giggles) Got any flan?

Bai Tza: That Mexican custard dessert?

Lincoln: Dad never makes us that dessert. He says it's loaded with cholesterol.

Francesca: Why do you have a craving for flan Grandma Muriel?

She grabbed Francesca and shook her.

Muriel: You got flan!? Don't be holding out on me!

Bai Tza: That sounds like something a cocaine addict would say.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Muriel: The girl's dry. Time for a flan run.

They got into the truck and Muriel was acting really crazy.

Laney: This is really not like her.

Courage: No kidding.

Muriel saw a billboard and it had a face on it. It was a billboard of a man with red hair and he had a sinister-looking smile.

Muriel: Flan.

They were in the middle of the town of Nowhere and they were parked in front of the general store. Inside they saw the townspeople raiding the store for flan.

Bai Tza: This is insanity!

Lincoln: Why are they after all that flan?

Laney: I don't know but it has something to do with that face on that billboard we saw earlier.

Earth: This has to stop.

Francesca: No kidding.

Muriel then swiped a flan-shaped van and went back to the domed farm and Bai Tza, Lincoln and the girls flew back to the farm.

* * *

The next morning the entire house was a complete mess. Flan was splattered all over the walls and the ceilings and hundreds of flan containers were all over the floor. Muriel was sitting in her chair and she was a 600 pound overweight blimp.

Bai Tza: Muriel I think you've had enough!

Muriel: Flan.

Laney: Look at this mess! There's containers and flan everywhere!

Lincoln: This stuff is a heart attack in custard form!

Lana: It's tasty but it's really bad for your heart!

Earth: That's right.

Courage: Mm-hmm.

Muriel: Flan.

Francesca: Wonder what's causing all this. Everyone went flan-crazy!

Bai Tza: No kidding. Someone is causing everyone to become flan addicts.

Laney: That's just what I was thinking.

Courage: Hey look at this.

Courage handed Bai Tza a flan container and there was an address on it.

Bai Tza: Hmm. "Flan-Tasy Flan Co. 1 Flan Drive, Flansville, Kansas." That must be the company that's responsible for this.

Laney: Lets go stop this now.

Lincoln: Lets go!

They went out to the Flan car and Francesca drove the van. Everyone else was in the back of the van. She drop all the way to the company and saw the same face on a spinning screen in a radio tower. She pulled into a warehouse parking garage.

Francesca: We're in.

They got out of the van and went into the building. They walked around and then they heard a man speaking.

King of Flan: (Spanish Accent) Buy Flan-Tasy Flan. Buy Flan-Tasy Flan.

They heard the voice coming from the media room.

They saw the same guy on the billboard making a commercial.

King of Flan: (Hypnosis tone) Buy Flan-Tasy Flan before midnight tonight. Buy Flan-Tasy Flan. I'm telling the world.

They looked away to avoid being hypnotized.

Francesca: So that's it. He hypnotized all of Nowhere and turned everyone into Flan-crazed lunatics.

Lincoln: He obviously wants everyone to have a heart attack because of flans high cholesterol level.

Bai Tza: We got to stop this overgrown tub of lard.

Courage: Mm-hmm!

In the media room they saw a man wanting flan.

Man: (Laughing insanely) FLAN! FLAN! GIVE ME FLAN!

The King of Flan laughed.

King of Flan: The Flan-Tasy hypnomercial is a success. We've got all of Nowhere totally Flan-tafized and the new hypnomercial works even better. Tonight we go live on all the networks everywhere and turn everyone into flanatics. Then I will be the King of Flan! (Laughs)

They then blast through the wall and stood ready to face him.

Francesca: Not so fast!

Bai Tza: You've got a lot of nerve hypnotizing everyone in Nowhere with your love of your High Cholesterol Heart Attack Inducing Custard of Disaster!

King of Flan: I only want to spread the joy of my love of flan.

Laney: Your love of flan will have a lot of people in the hospital because of their arteries being plugged up from high cholesterol!

Lincoln: We're shutting you down flan man!

Earth: That's right!

King of Flan: Ah yes. I've seen you all before. You are all part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You came to stop me have you?

Bai Tza: That's right. Haven't you heard of eating everything in moderation? Eating only flan will kill you!

Francesca: That's right!

Courage: You turned me into a flan-atic once and I stopped you back then!

King of Flan: I remember that. Now I will make sure you all are flan-atics permanently.

Bai Tza: Bring it on Custard Breath!

He jumped and curled up into a tight ball and rolled towards them and Bai Tza kicked him and sent him plowing through a couple of walls with incredible force and he stopped on the floor and rolled back towards them.

Laney: He's coming back!

Francesca: Let me see if I can stop him.

The King of Flan was rolling fast and Francesca kicked him and he crashed into another wall. But Francesca screamed in pain.

Francesca: My leg!

Lincoln: Oh man!

He got her up and held her bridal style.

Francesca: I didn't know you were this strong Lincoln.

Lincoln: When you've worked with 11 sisters for as long as I have you get stronger over the years.

Laney: And that was before J.D. came and we extended our family.

Francesca: Wow!

Earth: That's amazing.

Bai Tza: Hang on Francesca. We'll get you to a doctor after we stop him.

Francesca: Okay.

Laney used her plant powers and formed it into a huge baseball bat and she whacked the King of Flan a huge distance away.

Lincoln: It's going! It's Going! AND IT'S GONE!

Laney: Whoo! That was awesome!

Bai Tza: Great shot Laney. You knocked him out of the park. Lynn would be very proud.

Lana: Awesome job sis!

Laney: Stop it guys. You'll give me a swollen head.

Bai Tza: Lets stop that Hypnomercial.

They went to the cameras.

Muriel was wanting flan some more.

The commercial came on and a cannon fired. Muriel was watching and Courage put a no flan paper on a yo-yo and swung it like a watch. He swatted flan away and told everyone to stop eating it and the cannon fired again. Muriel was broken out of the spell of the Flan Commercial.

Muriel: Oh my!

Bai Tza: Cut! That oughta do it. Lets head back to the farm.

They did so and got to cleaning up. They called in Lisa.

Lisa: I got your call elder brother.

Lisa came in and she had a liposuction machine and an X-Ray Machine.

Lisa: Just relax Muriel. It'll be over in a few minutes. Now for Francesca.

She had the X-Ray Machine at her leg and what it revealed was shocking. Her right Tibia was broken badly.

Lisa: It appears that you have a compound fracture of the right tibia bone Francesca. You will have to rest it for 12 to 16 weeks.

Francesca: Boy it must be that bad.

Laney: That must be bad.

Lincoln: (While cleaning) Lisa is also a doctor Francesca. She works at the hospital and even helps out at the house.

Francesca: Wow! Lisa you are really smart for a 4-year-old girl.

Lisa: Indeed. Tell me something I don't already know.

Bai Tza: I know. Thank you Dr. Lisa.

Lisa put a cast on Francesca's leg and she brought in a special hover wheelchair for her.

Later Muriel was back to normal and the house was all cleaned up. The King of Flan was now in the Mars Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

King of Flan was one of the funniest episodes of CTCD. The King of Flan was a funny and cool guy. But he tried to give everyone high cholesterol levels through flan. Flan is a good Mexican Custard dessert but it is LOADED with cholesterol. 42% of it and High Cholesterol levels are one of the causes of the #1 killer in people: Heart Attacks. Heart Attacks kill 610,000 people per year and Stress, High Blood Pressure, Old Age and High Cholesterol levels are the contributing factors to Heart Attacks. So that's why you have to eat everything in moderation because too much of anything is bad for you. Next for Part 19 is the Eggplants from Journey to The Center of Nowhere. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	541. Journey to The Center of Nowhere

Nowhere was going through the worst drought its ever been through in 50 years. Luckily the Dome Farm of the Bagge's was still moist and wet.

They were trying to get water out of the water pump but it was totally bone dry.

Lana: The pump is bone dry.

Laney: It sure is.

Muriel: We have to dig a new one.

Lana: I'm on it. But first we need to find a good source of water.

Lana was sniffing around for water.

Laney was helping Muriel. Her eggplants were perfect for harvest in the dome.

Laney: This drought is just absolutely terrible.

Lincoln: It sure is and it's not even December.

Earth: It's really unusual having a drought in the middle of the Fall.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Francesca: What are we gonna do?

Bai Tza: First lets get your leg fixed up. I know someone that can help you.

Suddenly a walking eggplant came and tried to attack Muriel but Lincoln had it pinned to the ground.

Lincoln: You picked the wrong people to mess with.

Eggplant: You think I am the only one that will come? There are many others like me and we will destroy the one called Muriel.

Lincoln: We'll be ready for them.

He sliced and diced the eggplant up and went to tell them.

Bai Tza: So living eggplants are coming?

Francesca: We dealt with these guys before. They only attack when they run out of water.

Courage: I don't think my Great Eggplant trick is going to work this time!

Lana: No it won't. And I think this drought is the cause of it.

Francesca: It is.

Bai Tza: We need to move fast. I'm calling Sora.

* * *

Sora arrived and they explained the situation to them.

Sora: So that's why you need me to heal Francesca?

Bai Tza: That's right Sora. This drought turned them into bloodthirsty monsters. And their goal is to kill Muriel.

Sora: You sure you guys need my help? It looks like you can take care of these eggplants by yourselves.

Lincoln: Look, Sora. I don't mean to pressure you. But Francesca is still going to be out of commission for a few days, so we really need all the help we can get.

Sora: I'm glad I can help but let me heal her.

He then used a Curaga spell from his Keyblade.

Francesca was fully healed in an instant.

Francesca: My leg is all healed up! I'm all better!

She got up and was walking again.

Bai Tza: Wow! Those Keyblades are amazing!

Lincoln: They sure are.

Laney: Yep.

A war charge was heard and then they saw multitudes of eggplants coming towards them.

Laney: There's a lot of them!

Bai Tza: Lets get them!

They went out to face them.

Bai Tza: You will never get to Muriel while we're present you overgrown grapes!

Courage: Yeah!

Eggplant 1: We don't want Muriel, we want Francesca!

Lana: Why do you want Francesca?

Eggplant #1: Not that we don't think you're a threat anymore, dog. But we were hoping to see your lady friend with you.

Courage: You better hope Francesca doesn't get here or you're finished!

Eggplant #2: See, that's funny. Because I don't think she's gonna show up at all. We've been causing trouble for hours and there's no sign of her. I think she's gone for good.

Francesca: Want to bet!?

They saw Francesca all better and she slashed them with her sword.

Sora (slices eggplants with his Keyblade): If I ate you guys back home, then consider this payback for making me throw up!

Bai Tza: Funny Sora. I'm not sure Kairi would agree.

Sora: True.

Bai Tza: Shouldn't I water the eggplants so they stop being evil?

Lana: Nah. That'll only stop them temporarily.

Lincoln (fires lightning at some eggplants): Anyone up for roasted vegetables?

They sliced and diced numerous eggplants and made them into vegetable stew.

Bai Tza: Now to make sure you never terrorize the farm again.

She snapped her fingers and they vanished.

Laney: Where did they go?

Bai Tza: I banished them to a planet full of vegetarians.

* * *

On the vegetarian planet the Eggplants wondered where they were. But then 3 alien people with forks and knives appeared.

Alien: (In Alien Language) Eggplants. Lets eat them.

Alien 2: (In Alien Language) I love eggplants.

The eggplants screamed and ran. They were gonna be stuck there for a long long time.

* * *

They were looking at the sky.

Sora: You think we should've killed the eggplants instead of sending them to that planet?

Laney: We should've. But seeing them runaway from vegetarians is much more fun!

Bai Tza: It sure was.

Francesca: But those eggplants deserved it.

Courage: You said it.

After the fight they went back to work and Bai Tza used her water powers to lift the drought.

THE END

* * *

Journey to the Center of Nowhere is one of my favorite episodes of CTCD and those eggplants were funny and awesome. I may not like eggplants like others but that's all right. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 20 is The Snowman. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	542. Snowman's Revenge

In the city the truck was driving down the streets towards the domed Bagge farm.

Muriel: So far things have been great.

Francesca: They sure have.

Suddenly it was snowing and it was really cold.

Francesca: It's really snowing guys.

Muriel: It sure is Francesca.

Lana: Boy it's really coming down.

Courage: Mm-hmm!

The truck was skidding and sliding on the ice and the girls flew up into the air and saved the truck from crashing into the dome. But outside they saw a huge blue and red stripe pole with a gold W on it and they saw a snowman firing a freeze ray high into the sky and it was causing the sky to freeze up and darken.

Francesca: Snowman!

Snowman turned and saw them.

Snowman: (As Sean Connery) Francesca and the stupid dog. How nice to see you again.

Francesca: The last time we saw you was when you tried to steal our anti-melting genes in the Arctic.

Courage: I remember that.

Snowman: Yes. I am now the last of the snowmen.

Laney: You may be a snowman but we won't let you freeze Nowhere and turn us into Ice Men!

Snowman: Then you will all be frozen!

He fires his freeze ray and they dodge it.

Snowman: Soon, all of you will know the cold touch of death!

Laney punched him in the face with a flaming punch and she threw a powerful fireball at him and burned a hole into his chest.

Lincoln: Francesca you'll like this.

Francesca: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm also a Firebender. Watch.

Lincoln did some dance stances and fired a huge blast of fire at the Snowman from his fist.

Francesca: Wow!

The bottom part of the Snowman melted.

Snowman: You are absolutely despicable.

Lincoln: That was Firebending. It's a powerful martial arts style that uses fire and it's not only deadly but it's really dangerous as well.

Francesca: I believe it.

Lana: Nicole gave Lincoln this kind of power when he started out as a Shinobi.

Lincoln: It's true.

Earth: You are full of surprises Linky.

Lincoln: I sure am.

Lana: Lets finish him with our combo.

Bai Tza: You got it!

Laney: Count me in!

Bai Tza fired a blast of water, Laney had a bunch of voracious piranha plants come out of the ground and Lana fired ice lightning.

Bai Tza, Laney and Lana: SUBZERO PIRANHA BLIZZARD!

The blasts combined with the piranha plants and turned into ice plants and they chomped and bit the Snowman at a vicious level.

Bai Tza: That was awesome!

Francesca: You guys have a lot of combo ideas huh?

Lana: We sure do Francesca. There's a lot of us and we come up with a lot of combo ideas.

Francesca: I believe it.

Laney: Now to finish him for good.

Laney pulled out the heat ray Katz used on Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: That's the heat ray Katz used on me.

Laney: It sure is.

Laney fired the ray and it melted the Snowman water and he turned into steam.

Laney: That's it for him.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

The snow melted and the ground was moist. The Nowhere heat came back.

Bai Tza: That's much better.

Laney: And it's the way it should be.

Lincoln: It sure is. But I'm still cold.

Muriel: Lets go inside and get a nice hot cup of tea.

Francesca: That sounds great Grandma Muriel.

Lincoln: Thank you.

They did so and it was gonna be perfect for them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Snowman's Revenge is another one of my favorites from CTCD. Snowman only had 2 appearances in the show and The Snowman Cometh was the first. I liked both episodes. I felt sorry for him because he was the last of the snowmen and he just wanted to have his friends back. Poor guy. But here he's irredeemable. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 21 is The Bullfrogs. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	543. Feast of The Bullfrogs

At a dried up pond in the desert, numerous frogs were not having a good day at all. Their leader King Buffo decided it was time to move out.

Buffo: Need water. Find new pond!

The frogs clamored in agreement.

* * *

At the Bagge Domed farm things were quiet and then the frogs came hopping towards the farm.

Lana was watching TV. She grabbed her glass of water and she saw a frog in her glass.

Lana: Aw you are a cute froggy.

She picked it up and reached into her pocket and gave it some flies.

Lana: There you go little one.

The frog croaked in happiness.

Courage was having a nice bubble bath and he was having fun. Courage picked up a frog and thought it was his frog toy but its tongue hit him in the eye and he screamed.

Muriel poured a cup of tea and then she heard a frog croak and there was a frog in her teacup.

Muriel went into the living room.

Muriel: Lana it's the strangest thing. There's a frog in my tea.

The frog hopped down in front of her.

Lana: I found a frog in my glass of water.

Courage came down screaming and pointing to his eye.

Courage: There was a frog in my bath and it gave me a black eye.

The frog came down.

Bai Tza: Hey guys look at this.

Laney: We got frogs in our books.

Lincoln: That is so funny.

Lana: Boy there's a lot of frogs.

Francesca: Sure is. Where are they all coming from?

Then numerous frogs came out and there were lots of frogs.

Lana: Oh wow! There's a lot of frogs!

Laney: There sure are.

Lincoln: Lana loves frogs more than any other creature.

Francesca: I believe it.

A fanfare was heard and then a Goliath Bullfrog kicked a hole into the door and in came the bullfrog king Buffo.

Buffo: Much water here. Dig pond now.

Muriel: What!?

Buffo snapped his fingers and a smart frog came.

Smart frog: His majesty Buffo has declared, proclaimed and officially stated with succinctitude, trisymmetry and lack of redondantation that you dig a pond now.

Courage: A pond!?

Muriel: You can't dig a pond here.

Buffo: Not us. You. Now!

Frogs: (Chanting) Dig Pond!

He raised his hand and told them to stop.

Lana: I have a good spot for you all but follow me.

They went outside and Lana led them all to an open patch of land in the dome.

Lana: How's this spot for you all?

Buffo: Ah. It perfect.

Lana: Okay. Let me work my magic.

Lana dug a hole that was perfect for all the frogs to enjoy.

Buffo: Pond!

Frogs: (Chanting) Pond!

Bai Tza: Let me fill it up for you.

Bai Tza used her water powers and filled it up to the brim.

The frogs were happy.

Laney: Now for the final touch.

Laney used her plant powers to grow Lily Pads, cattails, pond fronds and more.

Bai Tza: There you go guys. A perfect pond for you all.

Buffo: Thank you.

A grand opening ceremony was held.

Buffo had a pair of scissors in his hands.

Buffo: Buffo now declare pond open.

He cut the ribbon and they had a great party. Laney used her powers and had a ton of flies come in and they had enough food to go around.

Buffo: Lana thank you for giving us frogs loving home.

Lana: You're welcome Buffo. When it comes to frogs I know how to help them.

Buffo: You do. We can be friends with you and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lana: Thanks Buffo.

The frogs loved their pond and they were so happy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Feast of The Bullfrogs was one of my favorite episodes in CTCD. Those frogs were mean to the Bagge's and they wanted to eat them for Human Legs! YUCK! That would taste like puke. I decided to have Lana and the team help the frogs instead of kick them out. I figured it would be perfect. Part 22 is The Magic Tree of Nowhere. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	544. The Magic Tree of Nowhere

At the Bagge Dome farm a van drove by and it was from the Farm & House company. It drove up and opened and a man kicked a package and it hit the dome door.

Francesca opened the door and grabbed the package.

Francesca: Here Grandma Muriel.

Muriel: Oh. My package has arrived.

Bai Tza, Lincoln and the girls were eating breakfast at the table and Muriel came in with some new kitchen curtains.

Muriel: Hey guys what do you think of the new kitchen curtains?

Lincoln: Those look great Muriel.

Bai Tza: They sure do.

Laney: The color is nice.

Muriel: And they came with a complimentary packet of seeds.

Laney: May I see them?

Muriel: Sure.

Laney opened the packet and poured the seeds out and they were purple seeds.

Laney: Lets go plant them.

Laney got Courage and they went out of the dome and Courage dug a hole and Laney planted them and Courage buried the seeds. A cloud rolled in and thundered and dumped a lot of rain onto the seeds. Then in just a few seconds a tree grew and it was a purple tree with maroon colored leaves and it had beautiful roses on top.

Laney: Wow! What a beautiful tree.

Courage: Mm-hmm.

Muriel: Oh my Courage. Did you and Laney do this?

Courage: We sure did.

Lincoln: That is a beautiful tree.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Lana: I've never seen a tree like that.

Francesca: Me neither but it's a beautiful one.

In the kitchen a pie Muriel was baking was ruined as it was smoking.

Muriel: Ah! My pie!

She opened the oven door and the smoke poured out.

Lana: That pie is ruined.

Francesca: It sure is.

Muriel: I wish I had a new oven guys.

Then they heard a thump and Courage looked outside the dome and by the tree was a brand new state of the art kitchen range.

Courage got their attention and they saw it.

Muriel: Is that a new oven?

Francesca: It sure is.

Muriel: Lincoln, Laney go have a look.

Lincoln: Okay.

They did and it was real.

Muriel: Bring it in! Bring it in!

Lincoln and Laney lifted it and brought it into the kitchen.

Lana: I'll get this baby set up for you Muriel.

Muriel: Okay. Thank you both for the new oven and that lovely tree.

Bai Tza: I'm glad Eustace isn't here to see this.

Francesca: Me too.

Lana got the oven set up for her. After she did so she was playing in the dirt with Courage.

Courage was playing with a toy bulldozer and then the scoop broke off.

Lana: I think it's broken Courage.

Courage tried to reattach it but it was all for not.

Courage: I wish I had a real construction tractor.

Then they heard a crash.

CRASH!

They looked to where tree is and they saw a construction tractor by the tree. Lana and Courage were having a lot of fun outside with the tractor.

Lana: This is awesome Courage!

They were laughing and having a lot of fun. They were digging holes and piling dirt up.

Courage: This is so much fun!

They later stopped and sat by the tree.

Muriel: I wish we could see a movie.

A movie projector light came from the Tree and it showed Muriel's favorite show.

Francesca: This tree is magic.

Laney: It sure is.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Bai Tza: I know this kind of magic. This tree is amazing though. I had a strong sense that if Eustace saw this tree in his place he would take it down.

Francesca: I feel exactly the same way.

Lana: Me too.

Earth: Same here. But this tree is absolutely incredible.

Laney: It sure is.

They were gonna have the tree around for a really long time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Magic Tree of Nowhere is one of my all time favorite episodes. I loved the tree and how it was providing for them. Until Eustace's Jealousy ruined it all and in the end Karma bit him hard and gave him an enormous head. Next for part 23 is Dr. Gerbil. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	545. Human Habitrail

In the Domed Bagge farm Muriel was sweeping the house in the living room and Lana was in the attic fixing the vacuum cleaner.

Lana: This vacuum is all burned out. Unless we fix it with a new motor it's not sucking up anything.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Francesca came in and she had a look of panic on her face.

Francesca: Guys we have big trouble!

Bai Tza: What's wrong Francesca?

Francesca: A merchandise salesman named Dr. Gerbil kidnapped Muriel! He sucked her into his vacuum cleaner and took her to his home.

Bai Tza: We have to get her out of there! Come on guys!

They set out for Dr. Gerbil's home. They flew over his car to avoid being seen.

Courage: The things I do for love.

They arrived at his home. It was a gerbil hole.

Bai Tza: Lets go.

They went down into the hole.

Courage: Dr. Gerbil tried this before with Eustace and Muriel and I save them.

Francesca: This was before I came.

Courage: Follow me guys.

They went down a tunnel and they got into a boat and into a tunnel of love type ride. They heard an extremely obnoxious song. It was playing "It's Doc Gerbil's World" over and over again.

Bai Tza: What's that obnoxious song?!

Courage: It drove me crazy here too.

Lincoln: That song is disgusting.

Lincoln found a speaker in the walls and fired lightning that went through the speakers and destroyed them.

Lana: Thank goodness that's over.

Lincoln: Yep. What does Dr. Gerbil make?

Courage: He's a toiletry maker. He makes everything from toothpaste to deodorant to nail polish. But they are too dangerous for the world of bathrooms. I put some deodorant on and it made my armpits explode.

Bai Tza: Ouch.

Laney: That must've hurt.

Lana: Hey there he is.

They saw in a window a purple anthropomorphic gerbil with a plaid shirt and a black bowtie with blue spots and he had a hat on.

Bai Tza: That's him huh? Lets go.

They hid next to the window.

Earth: How are we gonna get in there?

Lincoln: I got this! I'm going ghost!

Lincoln became Lincoln Phantom.

Earth: Wow! You are also the famous Lincoln Phantom!? Amazing!

Lana: It sure is. Lincoln was accidentally exposed to an energy surge from Lisa's new Ghost Zone Portal and he got Ghost Powers because of it.

Bai Tza: I heard about how everyone saved the world in the war against Pariah Dark. It was a fierce war.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Laney: Yep. We were there.

Lincoln: Okay. Let me handle this.

He went intangible and Dr. Gerbil left and Lincoln went into the room and reappeared.

Muriel: Lincoln. So good to see you.

Lincoln: I'll have you out of here in a jiffy Muriel.

He turned on the vacuum and sucked her in.

Dr. Gerbil came in.

Dr. Gerbil: Hey.

Lincoln: You have a lot of nerve kidnapping Muriel for your own sick experiments!

He fired energy blasts and destroyed everything in his lab and blew everything to smithereens.

Lincoln then melted the glass window.

Laney came in and punched him in the face and Bai Tza kicked him in the stomach and Francesca punched and kicked him in the face and the nose and knocked him out.

Lincoln: You will never experiment on or poison people again with your sick products.

* * *

Dr. Gerbil was now in our newest prison. He was in the Enceladus Prison for Mad Scientists. The prison was on Saturn's icy moon Enceladus.

Bai Tza: This prison is now your home forever.

Dr. Gerbil: Still trying to be the heroes everyone looks up to? Good luck with that! Think of all the crimes you've missed in Gotham Royal York while you're wasting time in Nowhere!

Laney: Our friends are back home taking care of that for us while we're away.

Lincoln: Your funding has now been cut and your products have now been destroyed. We pulled your plug.

Lana: And you now have all the time in the universe to think about what you have done.

They left the prison.

Dr. Gerbil was gonna be there for a long long time. They saved Muriel and brought an end to Dr. Gerbil's mad products.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dr. Gerbil was a strange one in the CTCD series. He invented all kinds of bathroom products that were deemed unsafe for humanity. That song in that episode was extremely obnoxious and it was enough to drive the smallest minded man insane. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and I came up with the rest. Thanks man as usual. Part 24 is gonna be the Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	546. The Precious WAL Duckling

Note: The title The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling won't fit so I narrowed it down.

* * *

At the Domed Bagge farm things were quite. Lana was out having a stroll around the farm when she saw an egg in a nest abandoned.

Lana: Oh man. A poor egg was abandoned. I'll take it in and give it a warm home.

She took the egg and went into the house.

Francesca was looking through the fridge for something to eat.

Lana came in.

Francesca: Hey Lana.

Lana: Hey Francesca. I found an abandoned egg.

She cracked it open and out of it came a black little duckling.

Lana: Aw, look! A duck!

Francesca: Aw it's a cute little fella.

The duckling saw Lana as its mother.

Duckling: Mama.

Lana: Aw you are an adorable little duck.

In the Living Room the duck was a kind one and it gave Lana the TV remote and she turned it on.

Muriel: I made you some tea Lana.

Lana: Thanks Muriel.

The duck saw her and he was getting jealous.

Lana: It's okay little fella. She's a friend.

Laney: We're all friends here little one.

Bai Tza: We would never harm you or anyone else.

Courage: No way.

Lincoln: That's right.

Earth: Yep.

Duck: Oh. Okay then.

The duck was happy with all of them and he was a very kind and loving duck and he catered to their delights with kindness and love.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Precious Wonderful Adorable Lovable Duckling was a cute and funny episode. But that duck tried to kill Muriel and Courage. Poor duck was just protecting Eustace. So I decided to have the duck be their friend. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Part 25 will be the Jeeves Weevil. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	547. Evil Weevil

Muriel is driving the truck home when suddenly a huge bug smashed into the windshield and Courage screamed.

SPLAT!

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Francesca: It's the Jeeves Weevil!

The truck got him off and they stopped to see if he was all right.

Muriel: Oh my.

Weevil: Hello.

Francesca: Jeeves Weevil. You're looking well.

Bai Tza: You know this guy Francesca?

Courage: Know him? He tried to suck out all of Muriel's blood!

Lincoln: Is he like a vampire?

Earth: Weevil's aren't like that. They usually eat plants.

Laney: So this one is a carnivorous.

Weevil: Actually my dear I'm Omnivorous.

Laney: Oh.

Courage: We had this weevil at our farm before and he sucked the farmer dry and we turned him into soil.

Lana: Weird.

Courage: Yeah. I challenged him to a contest.

Weevil: Ah yes I remember that. We had a contest to decided who can eat the most awful food. We ate boiled broccoli and old rancid boiled broccoli.

Everyone: EEWWW!

Lana: Cool.

Laney: Only you would like a contest like that Lana.

Lana: Mm true.

Bai Tza: That is disgusting. I may be a demon but I know disgusting stuff when I see or hear it.

Weevil: True.

He then had his proboscis fly out and it latched onto Bai Tza's hand.

Weevil tries to suck out Bai Tza's blood. But he only gets bloated.

Bai Tza (smugly): Surprised? My blood is made out of water!

Lincoln: Wow! I guess you and your siblings have instead of blood like ours you have the elemental forces of nature flowing.

Bai Tza: That's right Lincoln.

Lana: I wonder what would happen if this weevil sucked out Po Kong's blood.

Bai Tza: He would explode all over the place because it would be like he swallowed a mountain.

Earth: Weird. I wonder what the blood of the rest of your siblings would do to him.

They had their own thoughts and it went as follows:

SHENDU - Weevil Incinerates  
HSI WU - Shredded Apart  
XIAO FUNG - Inflates Like a Balloon and Pops  
TSO LAN - Implodes  
PAI GON - Turn to Stone  
TCHANG ZU - Electrocuted

Lincoln: That's an unusual set of thoughts we had huh?

Lana: No kidding.

Weevil: Let's see how you all do against the likes of me!

But he was too bloated to move.

Bai Tza: My water makes him too bloated.

Francesca: Just what I was thinking.

Bai Tza: Guys, let's finish him off while he's bloated!

Laney: Lets!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the weevil.

Lincoln: Shocking, isn't it?

Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning at him and froze him.

Lana: Chill out, bug man!

Bai Tza: Lets squish him with our combo Lincoln.

Lincoln: You got it Bai Tza.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning.

Bai Tza and Lightning: MAELSTROM STORM SQUISHER!

The water and lightning combined and formed into a huge spiked heeled boot and it squished the weevil with incredible force and splattered his blood and guts all over the ground.

SQUISH! SPLAT!

The weevils guts and blood splattered all over them.

Lincoln: EEWWW!

Lana liked them off.

Lana: (Slurp) Delicious.

Earth: You are one silly girl Lana.

Lana: Thanks Earth.

Francesca: That weevil is gone for good.

Then his spirit appeared and he got sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

They saw Nicole with the book.

Nicole: Hey guys.

Lincoln: Perfect timing as always Nicole.

Nicole: Yep.

The weevil will never terrorize them again.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Evil Weevil was a strange and gross episode. That weevil was a strange one and the way he had Courage eat gross food like that was funny. Rotten Broccoli would taste like puke! YUCK! NicoChan11 Gave me the the ideas in this one. Part 26 will be Mad Dog and his gang. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	548. Mad Dog's Revenge

In the Bagge Domed Farm they were all having a great dinner. Suddenly in came Kitty and Bunny and they were in a state of panic.

Courage: Kitty! Bunny!

Kitty: Courage!

Bunny: Courage!

Francesca: Bunny and Kitty.

Kitty: Francesca.

They hugged them.

Kitty: It's good to see you both again.

Francesca: You too. What's going on?

Bunny: Mad Dog is coming!

Kitty: And he wants revenge on Courage!

Francesca: That vicious gangster from the Wrong Side of The Tracks is coming here!?

Courage: Oh no!

Bai Tza: Mad Dog?

Lincoln: Who is Mad Dog?

Kitty: It's a ruthless gangster.

Bunny: And he's my ex-boyfriend.

They gasped.

Lana: What happened?

Francesca: Me and Courage fought him and his goons before.

FLASHBACK

Francesca: (Narrating) **Kitty came to our farm and she beat the crud out of Courage. I stopped her and we invited her in. She told us her story about what happened to Bunny. Bunny and Kitty are best friends and Bunny fell in love with a gangster named Mad Dog. He treated her like a slave and when he found out about Kitty getting her to run away from him he threatened her life. He's that ruthless. Me and Courage set out to save Bunny and reunite them. We journeyed to the Wrong Side of The Tracks or as we call it The Dark Side of The City of Nowhere. Mad Dog and his gang lived in an old condemned apartment building and we climbed up the fire escape and saw Bunny being treated badly and we smashed in through the window and we kicked the living crud out of them and saved Bunny. We dug her out of a huge plant pot and got down by going out the front door. But as a result we destroyed the entirety of the building they lived in and it collapsed. Mad Dog and his cronies swore to get revenge and they were gonna come after us to kill us.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Courage: It's all true guys.

Lincoln: How did you find Mad Dog's hideout?

Courage: We had to ask around. We met a diner chef named Charlie.

Francesca: He told us that Mad Dog and his gang lived down the road.

Courage: We found it there and it was a tough fight.

Lana: Oh man.

Laney: That must've been intense.

Kitty: It was. But thanks to the brave deeds of Francesca and Courage we were reunited once again.

Bunny: We became best friends once again.

Francesca: Me and Courage got hurt really bad as a result but it was worth it to save both of them in times of darkness.

Bunny: That's right.

Bai Tza: I'm glad for the both of you.

Bunny: Thanks Bai Tza.

Kitty: And we have a feeling that the legendary members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm can bring an end to him and his spree of terror.

Lincoln: We can.

Suddenly they heard a car driving up.

Bunny: Mad Dog is coming!

Francesca: That's his car all right.

Bai Tza: Lets put those dogs down guys.

Lincoln: (Cracks knuckles) With pleasure.

Francesca: Yeah!

Lana: This is gonna be good.

Duck: Be careful mama.

Lana: Will do duck.

* * *

Outside Mad Dog and his goons came out.

Mad Dog: Can the stupid dog and stupid girl come out and play?

Mad Dog Goon #1: We are so pummeling you morons.

Mad Dog Goon #2: Yeah! Let's waste them!

Bai Tza: Looking for us?

They saw them.

Mad Dog: Bai Tza? Is that you?

Bai Tza: Who were you expecting you overgrown flee bag? Valmont?

Mad Dog: We heard yous joined Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Bai Tza: That's right.

Mad Dog saw Bunny in the dome.

Mad Dog: Bunny!

He went at Bunny.

Bunny: You get away from me, Mad Dog!

Bai Tza (grabs Mad Dog by the throat): The name Mad Dog fits you. You're nothing more then a wild animal attacking anyone that gets in your way.

Mad Dog (to Bai Tza): You used to be tough and merciless. Now you need a human form and Team Loud Phoenix Storm to hold your hand? What kinda demon are ya?

Bai Tza: Right now, I'm a really ticked off demon.

Bai Tza threw him into the air.

Lincoln: (fires lightning at Mad Dog) Get to safety Bunny! We'll handle this!

Bunny: You got it Lincoln.

Kitty: Come on!

They went into the farmhouse and Laney formed some vines and they had mouths on them and they squirted acid at the dogs.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and sprayed them and kicked Mad Dog in the face and knocked out his teeth. Courage took a shovel and bashed their heads in and Francesca kicked and punched them with powerful attacks.

Lincoln fired more lightning and electrocuted them.

Lincoln: (To the Viewers) Normally this would be considered animal cruelty but in this case I'll make an exception.

Lincoln fired more lightning and electrocuted them and Earth fired water and dirt at them and Lana froze all three of them in a block of ice.

Bai Tza: You three are spending the rest of your dog years in the pound.

* * *

Mad Dog and his goons were condemned to eternity in the Uranus Prison Pound Section.

Mad Dog: You think it's a smart move putting me in here with all these morons? You might not have any living prisoners the next time you come here.

Bai Tza: You'll be in very good company Mad Dog. This is the part of the prison for the enemies of dogs.

She left and the walls opened up and it was a prison full of cats! (Think of the cats from the Alcatraz Prison in Cats & Dogs 2: Revenge of Kitty Galore)

Mad Dog and his goons howled in torment knowing that they were going to be there for a long long time. Bunny and Kitty were forever grateful to Bai Tza and team and Lana built them a nice cottage next door to the Bagge Dome Farm. They were now next door neighbors.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to make this as a sequel to the episode of CTCD The Mask. That episode was a freaky one and it was a cool one as well. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Part 27 will be the insane freaky barber and Muriel's nephew Freaky Fred. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	549. Freaky Fred

A bus was coming down the street and Bai Tza and team were setting up for something at the farm.

Bai Tza: So Muriel's nephew Fred is an insane hair barber that shaves people bald?

Francesca: That's right Bai Tza.

Courage: When he came over last time he completely shaved me bald.

Francesca: Grandpa Eustace was setting up a lock on the bathroom so he could stay in there while Fred came. He trapped Courage and Fred in the bathroom and I busted the door down as he was shaving him and kick the crud out of him.

Lincoln: Good for you Francesca

Laney: He's not shaving my hair.

Earth: No way! Besides my hair is indestructible.

Francesca: That's why we call him Freaky Fred.

Lincoln: Freaky Fred? I think that's a fitting name.

Lana: That's why we're going to dish out some poetic justice on him.

Lincoln: You'll love what I have planned with him Earth. It's time to deal out some justice Ace Savvy style! I just have to call in a favor.

Lincoln pulled out his cell phone and called Clyde.

Clyde answered.

Clyde: Hello?

Lincoln: Clyde it's Lincoln.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln! What's happening?

Lincoln: Having a great time down in Nowhere. But I'll cut to the chase. Muriel's psychotic barber nephew Fred is coming to the farm to visit and we're gonna deal out some justice on him Ace Savvy Style.

Clyde: Oh yeah! You need me as One-Eye Jack?

Lincoln: Like you even have to ask.

Clyde: I'm on my way.

Clyde then got dressed as One-Eye Jack and he used his time powers to form a portal that led to the Bagge Farm.

Clyde: I'm here Ace.

Lincoln: Glad you could make it Clyde.

Muriel: Oh who is your friend Lincoln?

Clyde: Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend and partner.

Muriel: Oh pleased to meet you. I'm Muriel Bagge.

Clyde: Pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln: We love the superhero Ace Savvy and me, Clyde, J.D. and my sisters love to dress up as them.

Francesca: That is so cool!

Courage: This I got to see.

Bai Tza: Lets call your sisters and J.D. down too.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lincoln called us.

* * *

My phone rang.

Me: Hello?

Lincoln: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Lincoln what's happening?

Lincoln explained the situation.

Me: We're on our way buddy. (Hangs up) Lori, It's Ace Savvy time!

(Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Theme plays)

I spun in a vortex of fire and I became

THE KING OF FLAMING HEARTS!

Lori changed in a cybernetic theme and became

THE HIGH CARD!

Leni was wrapped in fabrics and she became

THE ELEVEN OF HEARTS!

Luna had a bunch of musical notes fly around her and she became

THE NIGHT CLUB!

Luan had laughter form around her and she became

THE JOKER!

Lynn had numerous weights spiral around her and she became

THE STRONG SUIT!

Lucy had skulls and ghosts fly around her and she became

THE EIGHT OF SPADES!

In Nowhere Laney had a bunch of playing cards spiral around her and she turned into

LADY SOLITAIRE!

Lana had monkey wrenches spiral around her and she became

THE ROYAL FLUSH!

Lola had diamonds fly around her and she became

THE QUEEN OF DIAMONDS!

Lisa had mathematical equations fly around her and she became

THE CARD COUNTER!

Lily had the number 2 fly around her and she became

THE DEUCE!

Nico: I want to join too.

Me: Okay man. I have just the costume for you man.

I snap my fingers and Nico had the number 10 fly around him and the Earth and Crystals flew around him. He became

THE CRYSTAL 10!

Nico: Nice! I love my costume J.D.

Me: You're welcome man. Time to Deal Out Some Justice!

We beam over to Nowhere.

* * *

We arrive at the Bagge farm and we were in the living room.

Me: The Full House gang is reunited.

Lola: Lana!

Lana: Hey sis!

They hugged.

Lola: I miss you sis.

Lana: I miss you too.

Me: Hey Lincoln. We heard what's been going on over here and we're glad we could come.

Lincoln: Same here J.D. Nico I love your Ace Savvy Persona.

Clyde: Who are you going as?

Nico: I'm called the Crystal 10!

Laney: Nice superhero name.

Francesca: So you all are the superheroes in the Ace Savvy comics?

Lincoln: That's right Francesca. We even make our own comics. I base Me, Clyde, J.D. and my sisters off of the characters.

Lori: It was literally an amazing experience.

Me: Yep and this gives us a new idea for a comic and a new villain.

Lincoln: Lets base him off of Freaky Fred.

Me: Lets call him Edward Cardcutter.

Everyone agreed with it.

Luan: That villain really Cuts the Cards. (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Nico, Earth, Muriel, Francesca and Courage laughed at Luan's joke while everyone else groaned.

Me: That was a good one Luan.

Francesca: (Laughs) Luan you are funny!

Courage: (Laughs) That was funny!

Me: Luan is a kick in the butt.

There was a knock at the door.

Muriel: Oh that must be Fred.

Bai Tza: I wish I had an Ace Savvy costume.

Earth: Same here.

Me: I can do that for you.

I snap my fingers and Bai Tza was in a vortex of water and she became

THE AQUA 9!

Francesca had a phoenix fly around her and she turned into

THE PHOENIX 8!

Courage had a wolf run around him and he became

ODIN'S 7!

Earth had the Earth spiral around her and she became

LADY DIAMOND EARTH!

Earth: I look awesome!

Courage: Yeah! This is amazing!

Francesca: It sure is.

Bai Tza: This is so cool!

Me: It sure is. Lets get him guys.

Lincoln: It's time to Deal Out some Justice!

We hid and Fred came in. But then he got a rude surprise when we ambushed him and jumped onto him.

* * *

In the basement we had him tied up in a chair and he saw us and smiled at us.

Bai Tza: You wipe that smile off your face, Fred!

Me: Well what do we have here? Freaky Fred the insane barber. Known for shaving his victims totally bald.

Courage: You shaved me bald Fred!

Fred: I did but that was because I was very Naauughty.

Lana: You make the Joker look sane!

Luan: You are actually a Sweeney Todd.

Fred: Why I never. You all are being Naauughty.

Courage: You're the only naughty one, Fred!

Francesca: You will never cut another single strand of hair again cousin Fred.

Victims of his past came out. A young hamster, his ex-girlfriend Barbara and a man with a huge beard. The Hamster was in Barbara's hands.

Barbara: Fred shaved me bald and I broke up with him!

Hamster: (Angry Chittering)

Lana: He shaved you totally bald and you hate his guts? What a monster!

Man: He made me totally bald!

Me: Lets enjoy this moment guys.

We each pulled out a pair of scissors and laughed menacingly as we snipped them.

Fred pleaded for us not to do it, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and we snipped and shaved all of his hair clean off his head. Stewie and Brian saw this on a holoscreen and they were laughing silly.

When we were done Fred was completely bald as a cucumber.

His past victims laughed at him and completely humiliated him.

Barbara: Serves you right you insane nut!

Man: Yep!

Hamster: (Laughing Chittering)

Lincoln: Stewie and Brian would be proud of us!

Stewie and Brian were watching back at the estate.

Stewie: We sure are Lincoln. You all sure showed that menace to society what for.

Brian: They gave him a taste of his own medicine.

Me: This is what you get Fred. You are an absolute menace to society and you need to be locked up forever. And one more thing.

SMASH!

I punched him in the face and knocked out all of his teeth and made him completely toothless.

Me: That's so you never make that stupid grin again.

We then beamed him to the Saturn Insane Asylum and he was placed under 24/7 watch in a solitary confinement cell for Freaky Barbers. He was in a straitjacket. He will never be released from the asylum ever again. Justice has been dealt. Poetic Justice in a sense. I made a new comic book detailing a new adventure and our new villain. It was called Ace Savvy and the Blades of Edward Cardcutter. I submitted it to Bill Buck and it became a huge sensation. It was an awesome bestseller.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Freaky Fred was one of the weirdest episodes of CTCD and that man was a complete and total nutcase! He was the Sweeney Todd of Hair. Except that Sweeney Todd was a cannibal. But this was different. I got the idea for the Edward Cardcutter from Edward Scissorhands. I figured it would be perfect and I wanted to give Nico, Bai Tza, Courage, Earth and Francesca Ace Savvy personae and take down Fred Ace Savvy Style. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Next for part 28 is Shirley The Medium. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	550. Shirley The Medium

Outside in the yard of the Bagge Dome Farm, Courage was digging around for something.

Courage: I know I put it here somewhere.

Courage was looking for his favorite yo-yo.

He was digging in a hole and he found something buried. It was a box.

Courage: Hey. What's this?

Bai Tza and team were sitting in the living room watching TV and reading books. Muriel looked at a picture of Eustace's brother Horst.

Muriel: Aw Horst. I do miss him.

Francesca: I know. Great Uncle Horst was an amazing explorer and an amazing man. But Grandpa Eustace hated his guts.

Muriel: I know. Those two never got along and today is his birthday isn't it?

Lana: That's what I call Sibling Rivalry to the core. Lola and I fought a lot but we didn't take things that far.

Lincoln: That's right.

Laney: It's true.

Lincoln: Bai Tza I have a question for you.

Bai Tza: What's up Lincoln?

Lincoln: Bai Tza, how do you know so much about Nowhere's bad guys?

Bai Tza: When you lived for 900+ years like I have you know a lot of people over the centuries.

Laney: That's amazing.

Francesca: It sure is.

Courage came in with the box.

Francesca: What you got there Courage?

Francesca picked up the box and it was heavy.

Francesca: (Groans) Geez this is really heavy.

She shook it and it made a jingling sound.

Lincoln: Sounds like it's full of loose change.

Francesca: Wait a second. This is the box that Grandpa Eustace was looking for. This box contains all of Great Uncle Horst's fortune.

Muriel: Good dog Courage.

Lincoln: Wow!

Laney: There must be a lot of money in there.

Lana: Must be.

Francesca put it on the floor and Courage looked through the keyhole and he saw a dark presence in the box and screamed.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Earth: Courage what's wrong?

Laney: Did you see a ghost?

Courage: No! There's a demon inside the box!

Bai Tza: A demon!?

Lincoln: He's right. I can sense it.

Laney: I feel it too. It's a dark presence.

Muriel: Oh my!

Bai Tza: We have to get rid of this demon in there.

Lana: Guys, we should get Nicole here. We can probably use the Book of Vile Darkness to seal the demon without having to fight it!

Bai Tza: Good idea Lana.

Courage: I know just the person who can help us too.

Francesca: Same here. She helped us out a lot in the past.

Francesca and Courage: Shirley The Medium.

Bai Tza: I know her. She is a very skilled Medium and she can do all kinds of mystic things.

Muriel: What a good idea.

Bai Tza: Lets go guys.

* * *

At the studio of Shirley The Medium they arrived.

Shirley: Ah, Bai Tza, Courage, and friends. Welcome. I see that rude farmer is not with you.

Courage: Of course he isn't. And life really has been pleasant for me ever since he was locked up.

Shirley: I have observed that ever since Eustace Bagge was sent to prison, many catastrophes have been avoided.

Francesca: They sure have.

Bai Tza: We have this here.

They have Horst's money box and put it on her table.

Francesca: This money box belonged to my Great Uncle Horst Bagge. We're gonna get rid of the demon inside it and collect all his money.

Shirley: This is a very dangerous job Francesca. But I have a feeling you all can do it. Do you have the key?

Francesca: No we don't.

Lincoln: No worries. I got this.

Lincoln pulled out a bobby pin.

Francesca: A bobby pin.

Laney: Oh I see how you're gonna do it. Leni taught you that didn't she?

Lincoln: She sure did. Leni knows how to pick locks really well.

Lana: Leni may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but when it comes to fashions she knows all.

Francesca: True.

Lincoln: Here we go.

Lincoln picked the lock and it clicked and a green energy appeared in the box after it was opened.

Lana: Uh oh!

Shirley: Stop the demon from coming out!

Lana and Shirley were holding the lid closed to prevent the demon from coming out.

Laney: How long is that box going to hold?

Shirley: About five more minutes. (box shakes violently) That is, if we're lucky.

Lincoln: It's not gonna hold much longer!

Nicole then arrived.

Nicole: Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late.

Francesca: You arrived just in time Nicole.

Lana: This demon is a feisty one!

Nicole: Let me work my magic.

Nicole chanted her incantation.

Nicole: ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The demon was sucked out of the box and it went straight into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Before you ask, Shirley, only I can touch the Book of Vile Darkness.

Shirley: Okay.

Bai Tza: Thanks for helping us Shirley.

Shirley: My pleasure Bai Tza.

Francesca: I have a feeling Great Uncle Horst left more money than we could ever dream of.

Muriel: I have a feeling you're right Francesca.

* * *

Back at the Bagge Dome farm Francesca dumped out the box and an earthquake was felt and massive piles of money poured out, all in $100 bills. It was all the money Horst made on his excursions and more. They used the money to upgrade the Bagge Farm into a multi-billion dollar mansion worth a fortune and it had a massive garden, a bigger frog pond, the tree was the same, Kitty and Bunny's cottage was upgraded and the dome was expanded. (Think of Luigi's S-Rank Mansion from Luigi's Mansion 3DS.) Muriel and family were now living in the lap of luxury but never let it go to their head. Courage found his yo-yo under the sofa.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Shirley The Medium was an awesome episode of CTCD. I figured we could make this a twist episode. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that as usual man. Next for part 29 is the Cruel Veterinarian. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	551. Remembrance of Courage Past

Muriel was cooking in her new fancy kitchen.

Laney: Boy, Horst's money really brought the farm into the lap of luxury.

Lincoln: It's just as nice as the Estate back home.

Lana: It sure is.

Bai Tza: Yep.

Muriel: And our house has never looked more amazing.

Muriel was making Francesca and Courage's favorite meal: Chicken Dumplings.

Courage was drooling.

Francesca: I LOVE Grandma Muriel's Chicken Dumplings!

Courage: Me too!

Bai Tza: Boy we can tell.

Earth: Yeah.

Muriel: Yes. The Chicken Dumplings are just about done guys. I know they're your favorites.

Courage: Yes!

Muriel gave Courage and Francesca 2 bowls of Chicken Dumplings.

They stuffed the dumplings into their mouths and savored their deliciousness.

Courage: MMM! MMM! MMM!

Courage poured a glass of milk. But then something caught his eye.

Courage: Huh?

He saw on the carton of milk a missing poster that had pictures of 4 dogs.

Something triggered Courage to have a flashback. Courage remembered something from his past. When he was a little puppy and he got his head stuck in the fence and his mom and dad took him to the vet and got him unstuck. That was the last time he ever saw his mom and dad as they were launched into space by a crazy veterinarians insane experiment.

Courage then broke down and cried.

Francesca: Courage what's wrong?

Muriel: Oh Courage.

Lincoln: Courage what's the matter?

Courage: (Crying) It's.. It's my mom and dad! (Sniffles) They were launched into space when I was a puppy!

They gasped.

Bai Tza: Who did that to them?

Courage: A crazy veterinarian.

Francesca: Oh man!

Lana: That is absolute insanity!

Bai Tza: Did he say the reason why?

Courage: I don't remember. But that's why I was abandoned as a puppy and I was found by Muriel.

Earth: Oh man!

Lana was enraged.

Lana: No crazy dumb doctor is gonna send animals into space on our watch!

Bai Tza: No he won't! I have a plan.

Bai Tza revealed her plan. While they beat up the doctor and make him pay for sending all those poor dogs into space, the rest of Team Loud Phoenix Storm will go rescue all the dogs that were sent into space.

Bai Tza: That good?

Everyone agreed.

Bai Tza: Okay. (Pulls out her cell phone and dials a number)

* * *

At the estate we were watching TV when my phone rang.

Me: (Answers phone) Hello?

Screen splits and Bai Tza is on the left and I am on the right.

Bai Tza: Hey boss it's me.

Me: Oh hey Bai Tza. How have things been?

Bai Tza: Everything is going fine but I'm afraid we caught wind of a mad scientist plot told by Courage. A crazy veterinarian is sending dogs into space for some crazy experiment. Whatever this experiment entails it's not good.

Me: Oh man! Good thing you called Bai Tza. We'll rescue the dogs and then we'll go over and beat that vet to within an inch of his miserable life.

Bai Tza: Okay. See you soon. (Hangs up)

Me: Lisa, scan for the dogs and deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Lisa scanned the galaxy for the location of where the dogs were launched to and she made a surprise.

Lisa: Everyone, the crazy animal surgeon technician; street name: Mad Veterinarian launched all those canines all the way to Jupiter's moon Io.

Varie: All the way out there!?

Aylene: That's a long distance from home.

Me: Well lets get them back!

We launched the U.S.S. Valor.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2513.7: We are en route to the 3rd largest moon in the Jovian System: Io. Our mission is to rescue numerous dogs that were sent there by the madness of a crazy veterinarian.

We arrived at the Jovian system and we were shocked at the sheer size and beauty of the largest planet in the Solar System: Jupiter.

Lori: Wow! So this is Jupiter.

Me: This is it guys. At 86,881 miles in diameter it is easily the largest planet in the Solar System.

Luna: Dude. This is an amazing planet.

Luan: It sure is a gas! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously Jupiter is an amazing planet.

Most of us laugh while the rest groan.

Me: That was a good one Luan. But yeah. Jupiter is a breathtaking planet. Earlier we launched the Juno Satellite and the images it took of the clouds was incredible. With todays evolving technology the Hubble Space Telescope will probably be obsolete in the next few years.

Lisa: That is correct 2nd Elder Brother.

We saw a red storm on the planet.

Lucy: What is that red blotch in the clouds?

Me: That red blotch is the Great Red Spot. It shrunk down to what it was years ago. Long ago it used to be three times the size of Earth at 21,000 miles wide. But now it shrunk down to 8,000 miles wide. It's now the size of 1 and a half earths.

Linka: That is so amazing.

We got to Jupiter's moon Io.

Me: Here it is guys. Jupiter's 3rd Largest Moon, Io.

Lola: It kinda looks like round ravioli.

Me: That was my first reaction too Lola.

Lily: Io looks like it's volcanically active.

Lisa: That is correct younger sister. Io is a volcanically and seismically active moon in the Jovian System.

Varie: Oh man.

Me: Lisa scan the moon for the dogs and beam them all aboard.

Lisa: Affirmative.

She scanned the moon and she found them.

Lisa: Canines located. Coordinates 17.4 mark 8. Beaming aboard.

They were all beamed aboard.

William: (to Courage's parents) It's alright. We're here to rescue you.

Courage's Mom: Oh thank you so much.

Courage's Dad: We've been praying for someone to come and save us.

William: We're gonna make that vet pay dearly for this.

Me: Lets head home guys.

We went back to Earth.

* * *

On Earth, Bai Tza and team went to the Vet's office and they saw the vet that sent Courage's parents into space.

They faced him and they were not happy with him.

Cruel Vet: So you ready for your trip?

Courage: You're gonna pay for seperating me from my parents, you son of a (censored)!

Bai Tza: You will never harm anymore animals with your insane experiments!

Laney: You are the enemy of the Animal Kingdom!

Lana: What they said!

Lana jumped on him and punched him in the face.

Courage: (Grabs the stethoscope and screams into it extremely loudly) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The vet screamed in pain.

Laney kicked him in the face and grew a bunch of vines with mouths on them dripping acid. They grabbed him and he screamed in even more pain as he was being burned.

Bai Tza punched him and kicked him multiple times in the face, stomach, chest and back.

Muriel bashed him in the head with her rolling pin.

BONK! BONK!

Courage kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach.

Then a rumbling was felt and they looked up and saw the U.S.S. Valor over them.

Bai Tza kicked the vet in the stomach and sent him flying through the walls and he crashed into the rocket he was gonna use. The U.S.S. Valor fired a laser at the rocket and it caused the entire rocket to explode.

KRABOOM!

We landed the ship and go into the launch pad.

Courage: Mom! Dad! (hugs his parents)

Courage's Dad: Wow son. You've gotten so big.

Courage's Mom: We're so proud of you son.

Courage: We can talk later Mom. Lets make this vet pay for everything he has done.

Courage's dad: With pleasure son.

Nico: Do you have any last words before we tear you limb from limb?

Me: Say your prayers you bad vet.

Lori: I'm going to literally turn you into a human pretzel!

Venom: (grabs the Cruel Vet by the throat) Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks. So little time.

Stewie: (to Venom) Hey, don't hog all the fun, buddy! We want our turn in beating up that scumbag as well!

Me: (Cracks Knuckles) Lets rip this freak apart!

We ripped him apart badly. Lori turned him into a human pretzel and we pulverized him into oblivion. It was a brutal fight and brawl.

Lincoln: SNAP! (breaks vets arm)

Lori: BLAM! (gives vet a black eye)

Leni: SMASH! (kicks out vets teeth)

Luna: WHAM! (bashed guitar on vets head)

Luan: CRUNCH! (stomps vets crotch)

Lynn: CRACK! (bashes bat over vets head)

Lucy: CRACK! (breaks vets leg)

Lana: CHOMP! (bites vets leg)

Lola: SLASH! (claws vets face)

Lisa: CRUNCH! (twists vets ankle)

Lily: BLAM! (Bashs hammer on vets head)

While the fight was going on Courage was explaining what happened when Eustace was with them.

Courage's mom: Remind me and your father to visit this Eustace for how he's treated you, son.

Courage: Will do.

It was a brutal and extremely ferocious fight and we were really pulverizing him into oblivion 100-fold. We then condemned him to eternity in the Saturn Insane Asylum.

We left the vets office and went back home.

Courage and his parents later went to the Mars Prison and faced Eustace and they beat him up too. Courage was now reunited with his parents after so long and we were happy for him.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Remembrance of Courage Past was a sad episode of CTCD. But on the bright side we did get our questions answered on how Courage was abandoned. That vet was one insane nut and more. I wanted to make this a twisted episode where we rescued his parents and the dogs and reunite Courage with his parents. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Part 30 is the Duck Brothers. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	552. The Duck Brothers

In the early morning hours Bai Tza and Team were resting when suddenly a bright blinding white beam of light shined onto the mansion. Courage got up and he was wondering what was going on.

Courage: Huh?

Courage went to the window to see what's up.

Courage: Is it morning already?

However Courage saw Muriel floating over her bed.

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Eyeballs fly out like ping pong balls)

Muriel floated out the window and the dome door opens and she goes into the sky and the light vanished.

Courage went into Francesca's room and she was looking out the window too and saw Muriel.

Courage: Francesca!

Francesca: I know. Aliens abducted Muriel.

* * *

On a spaceship Muriel was on a table with a bunch of strange tools above her.

Alien 1: Shut up or you'll wake her.

Alien 2: No you'll wake her.

Alien 1: No you.

An egg was laid. It was a green egg and the aliens were really alien ducks.

Duck 1: I told you to stop doing that. You'll wake her. Besides, we don't lay eggs. We're duck brothers.

Duck 2: Stop telling me what to do.

Duck 1: Oh be quiet and help me with this.

They went to a lever and pulled it. A robot hand lowered and it put on a helmet. Duck 1 pulled out a remote control and the helmet activated and it was controlling her like a robot toy.

Duck 1: Excellent.

The ship beamed Muriel back into her room and vanished after putting her back.

Courage and Francesca saw that she was back in her bed.

Courage: But she was taken by aliens.

Francesca: I wonder what those aliens wanted with her. I'll go get Bai Tza and team.

Courage: Okay.

Courage saw the helmet and tapped it and it activated. She got up and walked to the door.

Bai Tza and team saw her.

Bai Tza: Uh oh. Lets follow her.

Muriel got into the truck and they got in the truck bed.

Francesca: Looks like we're about to find out.

Lincoln: We sure are.

Earth: Yep.

They were at a government facility and Muriel stopped at a guard booth.

Guard: Halt! Who goes there?

The guards saw Muriel.

Guard: Oh it's a sweet old lady.

He opened the gate for her. Muriel went into the facility and parked the truck in front of a building and went in.

Bai Tza: Lets go.

They got out of the truck but then they saw an egg roll out from under it.

Duck 1: I told you to stop doing that.

Lincoln saw the egg.

Lincoln: What the?

Duck 1: Just stop laying eggs and concentrate.

Duck 2: Oh you're not the boss of me.

Lincoln saw the ducks.

Lincoln: You look lost fellas.

The ducks saw Lincoln.

Muriel walked down the halls of the building.

Lana grabbed the remote and Laney bonked the two ducks heads together.

Laney: (BONK!) Do you give? (BONK!) Do you give? (BONK!)

Lana was pressing buttons on the remote.

Lana: Geez how does this thing work? Oh wait I think I figured it out.

Muriel came out and Lincoln got the helmet off of Muriel.

Duck 2: Now look what you did.

Duck 1: What I did!?

Duck 2: Now what are we going to do?

Duck 1: Why are you asking me?

Duck 2: Oh so you don't have all the answers eh.

Duck 1: (Voice Breaking) Just leave me alone. (Crying)

Duck 2: (Voice Breaking) Stop telling me what to do. (Crying)

Francesca: Oh man.

Courage: Hey fellas. What's the matter?

Duck 1: It's... It's our brother.

Duck 2: He's in there.

Duck 1: Will you stop interrupting me!? Our brother was captured and now he's gonna get cooked unless we get him out.

Duck 2: And now we'll never get him out.

Duck 1: We didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Duck 2: We just wanted to get our brother out.

Bai Tza: Hey we will gladly help you.

Lincoln: Yeah we are part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Duck 1: We heard all about all of you.

Duck 2: You are widely known throughout the galaxy.

Earth: Not to brag but yes we are.

Duck 1: True.

Duck 2: But how will you help us?

Courage: I have a plan.

Courage whispered the plan to all of them.

* * *

Courage had a helmet on and he busted through the wall of the facility. The alarm sounded and he grabbed the bell and ripped it off and chewed it apart. He spit it out and went down the hall. He then ripped the door to the kitchen clean off its hinges.

Chef: (Italian Accent) Hey a cute-a little doggy. What are you doing here?

Courage saw duck.

Courage: (Deeper voice) Duck.

Chef: Hey. Bring-a that duck back. What am I going to serve?

Courage: Strudel.

Chef: Oh good idea!

* * *

Back outside they got the helmet off him and untied the third duck.

Duck 1: I don't know how we can ever thank you.

Duck 2: Me neither.

Bai Tza: You're welcome guys.

Francesca: It's what we had to do.

Courage: We're glad we could help you fellas.

Duck 3: I'm so happy I could just...

They then laid eggs. They argued and went back to the ship.

Francesca: I'll drive us home.

* * *

Back at the farm Eustace was back and he had a helmet on and he was serving them all breakfast in bed. He gave them their meals and left.

Muriel: How lovely. Can you believe the special treatment we're getting?

Courage: Mm-hmm.

Francesca: You said it.

Courage: (Lifts the sheets and there was a remote for the helmet by him) Technology.

Screen irised in.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Duck Brothers were a funny bunch in CTCD. It was a cool one too. Next for part 31 is Dr. Gerhart. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	553. House Calls

In another part of the city sat an old house. It was a nice Victorian Style house.

Man: So what's for dinner tonight? How about sardines? Yes. I love sardines. The perfect way to celebrate my liberation from loneliness.

A man lived in the house. His name was Dr. Gerhart von Orbison. He was a sound doctor.

Gerhart: Finally after years of being alone in this... This house, I have the answer to my prayers.

He pulled a sheet off and unveiled a fancy victrola record player. His house is alive however.

The house didn't want him to do it.

Gerhart: Complain all you want. I'm tired of being alone with you.

The wallpaper on the house was coming off. The whole house was a mess actually.

Gerhart: It's taken years but I've perfected my latest invention.

He opens a window and turns the machine on.

Gerhart: By this time tomorrow I, Dr. Gerhart von Orbison, will finally have neighbors.

The house did not like that idea one bit, but he didn't care. He played a record called House Calls and it played yodeling music and it sent out streams of music out across the land and they arrived at the Bagge Mansion.

Courage: What is that?

Muriel: I don't know.

Suddenly the entirety of the domed farm area rose off the ground on four legs and it was all walking out into the distance.

Bai Tza: Geez! What's going on!?

Lincoln: We're moving!

Francesca: What do you think is causing it?

Laney: It's the music!

Lana: This is so cool!

But they stopped 10 minutes later and they had a knock on the door.

Muriel: I wonder who that could be? Be right there!

They got to the door and they were greeted by Gerhart and he had a basket full of sardines.

Muriel: Guys we have a visitor.

Gerhart: Welcome to the neighborhood.

Muriel: We have more neighbors. Why thank you.

Bai Tza: Pleasure to meet you uh..

Gerhart: I am Dr. Gerhart von Orbison.

Laney: Oh wow. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Bai Tza: Same here. I'm Bai Tza. The sorceress of water.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud. We're Lincoln's little sisters.

Earth: I'm Earth.

Muriel: I'm Muriel Bagge.

Francesca: I'm Francesca Bagge.

Courage: And I'm Courage.

Gerhart: It's a pleasure.

Muriel: Doctor?

Gerhart: Call me Gerhart.

Muriel: Gerhart, Would you like to come in?

Gerhart: Why thank you.

They heard his house moan and they knew something was up with the house.

Bai Tza: Something is up with his house.

Lincoln: I feel it.

They went back into the mansion and had a nice talk.

Bai Tza: So you see Doctor we are members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Gerhart: The famous superhero team? Oh my!

Bai Tza: Yes.

Lincoln: We always do everything we can to save the world and the people we care about.

Laney: It's a big job but we have to do it for the protection and future of the human race.

Gerhart: That is a big job.

Then there was a knock on the dome and they saw Gerhart's house peering in and it was madder than a swarm of hornets.

Muriel: Doctor I don't want to sound unneighborly but your house seems to be very upset.

Courage: That house is mad.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Gerhart: She's doing it again!

Lana: She?

Gerhart: I've been so lonely for so long. Years ago I used music to bring my house to life. To have a friend.

Bai Tza: Oh man.

Muriel: Oh my.

Gerhart: But she has never been really good company and she's very jealous.

Lincoln: That's awful.

The house called him.

Gerhart: She wants me to come home.

A carpet came out of the front door of the house. It was his houses tongue and Lincoln formed a whip of lightning and shooed it away.

Laney: This is like what happened when we faced that Monster House.

Lana: It does bring back memories of that.

The house was then attacking the dome. But luckily the dome was made of indestructible plexiglass. Lana saw how Gerhart's house looked and the condition it had was horrible. It was a mess.

Lana: Gerhart I think I know the reason why your house is always in a bad mood. It needs to be cleaned and fixed up.

Muriel: I agree. I bet a little sprucing up will make it feel better.

Gerhart: Good idea.

Lana: Lanes you want to help me?

Laney: Count me in Lana.

Laney put on her art gown and Lana got her tools ready.

Courage did the same thing and they went to Gerhart's house. They painted the outside of the house white and the house was starting to calm down. They gave it new roofing tiles, replaced old bricks and more on the outside. Next they fixed the inside.

Gerhart: I should've done this years ago.

They painted the walls, refurbished the furniture, dusted the tables and household items, polished the furniture and vacuumed. The house was making happy noises and she was so happy.

Gerhart: Courage, Lana, Laney you've made this house beautiful. She's the happiest I've ever seen her. Listen.

She stopped attacking and Muriel, Bai Tza, Francesca, Lincoln and Earth went over. Gerhart played a record on his machine called Home Sweet Home.

They came and the house was beautiful.

Gerhart: Come in neighbors come in.

Courage lit some candles.

Muriel: Oh my.

Francesca: Wow!

Gerhart: Welcome to my humble abode.

Muriel: I must say that your home is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen.

Bai Tza: It's beautiful.

Earth: It sure is.

Muriel: Amazing what a little tender loving care can do for you. It's such a friendly place now.

Courage: It sure is.

Suddenly the sounds of construction were heard and they looked out the the window and saw a huge neighborhood of multi-million dollar houses all along a cul-de-sac.

Francesca: Wow! We have a neighborhood!

Lana: This is amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Now they have lots of friends and neighbors. The town of Nowhere, Kansas got bigger.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

House Calls is one of my favorite episodes of CTCD and it was funny and awesome. Gerhart was lonely and all he wanted was friends. Now his wish has been fulfilled. Next is the grand finale of the CTCD saga: The Battle with the most unhappy scientist of all time - Dr. Zalost. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	554. The Tower of Dr Zalost

A cannon fires a black cannonball from a huge tower. It fired more cannonballs. The whole city of Nowhere was completely under siege. The cannonballs were not just ordinary cannonballs. One hit a little girl as she was jump-roping and it made her depressed and completely unhappy. Lots of people got hit because of them. A man with green skin, magenta hair and red eyes was watching from afar. He smiled as he saw the results of what he was doing.

He was over in the Mayors office.

Dr. Zalost: You may already know my reputation. I am Dr. Zalost, the greatest unhappy scientist who ever lived. And I want $33,333,000,000.00 for my unhappy cannonball project.

The Mayor and his assistant laughed at this.

Dr. Zalost: If you don't fund my project I'll use your city as research and that will make the people very unhappy.

Mayor: Big deal. They're already unhappy. We just raised the taxes! The next time you try and bamboozle us you'll be thrown in the clink! Now beat it!

They kicked him out. But they had no idea who they were dealing with. Dr. Zalost is the most miserable and most evil scientist of them all and he wants nothing more than to see the world burn in misery.

Dr. Zalost: Fools! I'll show them.

He laid waste to the whole city of Nowhere and made everyone completely unhappy and miserable. They had no choice but to pay him or else.

* * *

At the Bagge Mansion, Muriel was making a delicious meal. Maria was with them.

Bai Tza: (Sniffs) Those plums smell delicious Muriel.

Muriel: It's my secret recipe for Happy Plums.

Francesca: Grandma Muriel's Happy Plums are the best guys. They will make anyone happy.

Courage: They sure will.

Lana: They sure look great.

Laney: They sure do.

Maria: Guys, what do you think of Ocean's 7 for my Ace Savvy Persona?

Bai Tza: That's a great persona name Maria.

Lincoln: I agree and it goes perfect for your water powers.

Muriel pulled them out of her new oven and put them in some mugs. She handed them a bowl full of sour cream.

Muriel: Put a little sour cream on each of them Francesca.

Francesca: Sure Grandma.

She put sour cream equally on the plums.

Courage: I accidentally put all the sour cream on one cup and ate all the plums.

Lincoln: That's funny Courage.

Earth: Oops.

Courage's Dad: Hey guys take a look at what's on TV!

They went into the living room and on the TV they saw the News Reporter all depressed.

News reporter: (Depressed) Earlier today, the city of Nowhere fell under attack from an unknown tower. (Yawns) Right now I feel like going to bed so that's all the news for today.

Francesca immediately recognized that tower.

Francesca: Oh no! That tower is the Tower of Dr. Zalost!

Bai Tza: The most unhappy and most miserable scientist of all time!?

Francesca: That's him. Me and Courage beat him before and this is one guy that wants nothing more than to see the entire planet burn.

Earth: This guy sounds very dangerous.

Lincoln: No kidding!

Laney: We have to stop this guy.

Lana: Yeah but I have a feeling that all of us together are not gonna be enough.

Bai Tza: That's right. We got to get help!

The battle to save the happiness of the Human Race has just begun. Bai Tza pulled out her cell phone and on the dial pad was a big red button that said "Prime Omega Emergency." She pressed it.

* * *

In the estate we were watching TV and then the Prime Omega Alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh!

I triangulated the transmission of the alarm and it was in Nowhere, Kansas. The satellites picked up that all of Nowhere was under siege by Dr. Zalost.

Me: Oh man! Everyone lets roll!

We all set out for Nowhere, Kansas.

* * *

In the tower of Dr. Zalost, he was watching TV and eating ice cream.

Dr. Zalost: Oh. What's the good of having all the money in the world if it doesn't bring any happiness? And if I'm not happy, no one deserves to be happy!

Rat was counting the money.

Dr. Zalost: Rat? Give me a hug.

Rat came over to him.

Dr. Zalost: Come here, Rat! (Rat hugs him) You're not fluffy! How do you expect me to hug you if you're not fluffy?!

The doorbell then rang.

Dr. Zalost: Go get that.

Rat went downstairs and took the elevator and standing in the door was Eustace dressed as a pizza delivery man.

Eustace: Here's the pizza you ordered. (Hands Rat the pizza) $20.00

Rat held up 1 finger for one second.

He took the pizza in and went up to Dr. Zalost.

Dr. Zalost: Pizza? What pizza? I didn't order any pizza! Get away from me! (Rat groans)

Courage came out of the pizza box and licked the cheese off and he pulled out a beaker of water and popped the cork and out of the beaker came Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: Theres got to be an easier way to do this Courage.

Courage: I know. Sorry Bai Tza.

Bai Tza saw the tower loaded with millions of black unhappy cannonballs and they were flooded with negative energy.

Bai Tza: These cannonballs are insane.

Dr. Zalost: (realizing he doesn't have the money to pay for the pizza) This is... so embarrassing.

Bai Tza: He's up there all right.

Bai Tza saw the big pot full of the Unhappy Cannonball formula and it was the source of the factory. She then pulled out a mug full of Happy Plums.

Bai Tza: Good thing I didn't eat these. You told me that these stopped him before right?

Courage: I sure did.

Bai Tza: Okay. You get his attention and I'll put this into the formula.

Courage: Okay.

Courage ululated and Dr. Zalost and Rat came down and saw Courage.

Dr. Zalost: You stupid dog!

Bai Tza: You've got bigger problems!

Bai Tza was flying over the formula and she dropped the Happy Plums into the pot and it glowed neon purple and pink cannonballs flied out of it. Then the whole tower started collapsing and shaking violently and then they got out of there. The tower exploded and like a volcano it shot pink cannonballs everywhere and restored everyones happiness in Nowhere.

Bai Tza and team were standing outside of the tower

Lana: Think that's the last of him?

Bai Tza: No. He's far from finished.

We all landed by them.

Me: The battle is far from over.

Nico: Things are about to get intense guys.

Vince: I feel it.

Dr. Zalost came out of the rubble and he was infuriated.

Dr. Zalost: (ENRAGED) YOU STUPID DOG!

Muriel: Do you want to have some of my happy plums?

Me: You will now face all of us Zalost!

Dr. Zalost: So all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

Varie: And we've come to kill you.

Zalost: I hope you all said goodbye to your loved ones at home. Because you're all not leaving here alive!

Me: I think not.

I snap my fingers and we were on the planet Venus. The clouds were yellow and lightning flashed all over them and it was raining sulfuric acid and the temperature was 900 degrees Fahrenheit and the surface was scorching hot. Luckily I had everyone protected in a force field to protect us from all that. The planet Venus was perfect for the battle and it was like a physical manifestation of the burning raging inextinguishable fiery hatred and misery inside Dr. Zalost's heart.

Lola: Wow! What is this place?

Me: This is the planet Venus.

Laney: Wow! So this is what the surface of Venus looks like.

Lincoln: That's right Laney. They call Venus "Earth's Evil Twin".

Earth: It's true. Venus is my evil twin sister.

Zalost: I get it. You brought us here to Venus so no one will find my dead body. Is that it?

Nico: Of course not! We just brought the fight to Venus so no innocent bystanders will get hurt!

Zalost: Oh please! People will always get hurt no matter how hard you try. And there's nothing you can do to change that.

Me: We're taking the fight here avoid having people get caught in the crossfire.

Luna: What you are doing is absolutely terrible dude!

Zalost: If I can't be happy, no one can!

Nico: Everyone deserves to be happy! Except for monsters like you!

Luan: You people are why I like to make others laugh with my jokes!

(KOUEN {Crimson Flames} plays)

Me: Comes on guys! Lets tear this (CENSORED) apart!

Edzilla: ED SMASH MISERABLE MAN!

We all went at him and a vicious and brutal battle ensued. I punched Dr. Zalost in the face and knocked out most of his teeth and sent him crashing into a rock. He got up and Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and he was running as she blasted him. (Think of how King Ghidorah attacked Tokyo in Ghidrah The Three-Headed Monster from 1964) Dr. Zalost pulled out an Unhappy Cannonball and threw it at Carol and when it hit her she got an unbelievable increase in power.

Carol: Wow! That was intense!

Me: Those cannonballs are loaded with incredible Negative Energy.

Carol fired Godzilla's Orange atomic ray and it hit by him and not only burned him badly but also sent him crashing into a rock.

Lori blew him away with a huge blast of wind and Dr. Zalost went at Lori and he tried to punch her but she dodged and kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into a rock.

Lori: You literally disgust me Zalost! Happiness is one of the essential feelings that make us who we are!

Roxanne punched him in the face and Linda kicked him in the stomach!

Roxanne: That's right you freak!

Linda: People like you literally have no place in the world we love!

Luna punched him in the face and fired a blast of water at him and it bashed his face with incredible force.

Luna: You make me sick dude!

Lydia: Well said Aunt Luna.

Luna: Thanks dudette.

Sam fired a blast of fire and burned Dr. Zalost badly.

Sam S.L.: People like you only deserve eternal damnation! Right Lady Pele?

The mark on Sam's forehead glowed.

Pele: You know it Sam.

Leni flew up to him and slashed him. She carved "Totes a Loser" into his chest with her sword.

Leni: You are Totes a Loser!

Lisa fired a laser she made with her powers and blasted him.

Lisa: You are one absolutely disgusting individual not worthy of being a member of the race of homo sapiens.

Ben punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and knocked out some more of his teeth and Dr. Zalost belched out a huge amount of blood.

Ben turns into Alien X

Ben and 2 other voices: **ALIEN X!**

Me: (Gasp) A Celestialsapien from the Planet Zvezda!

Alien X: **That's right.**

Gwen T: J.D.! Ben has had a lot of problems with this alien! You have to help him!

Me: I got this!

Alien X (struggles to stay in control): **Guys, in case I don't come back out, tell Riley that I love her!**

Vakama: Tell Riley that yourself!

I place my hands on Alien X and channel my energy into him.

In the subconscious of Alien X, Serena and Bellicus merged with Ben and became one and Ben was now in full control.

Me: Are you all right Ben?

Alien X: **Yes J.D. Thanks to you I now have full control over Alien X.**

Gwen T: What did you do J.D.?

Me: I channeled my energy into him and Serena, Bellicus and Ben are now one and they now have free will.

Gwen T: That's incredible J.D.! Celestialsapiens are the most powerful aliens in all of existence!

Shanan: It's true dad. They are said to be the beings that have created the entirety of the universe 15 Billion years ago.

Me: I believe it.

Alien X: **Now lets show this monster what happens when you mess with our friends.**

Alien X fired an energy blast and burned Dr. Zalost's legs off. Alien X then formed an anvil over Dr. Zalost with just a thought and it hit him on the head.

CLANG!

Me: Wow! Ben that's incredible!

Alien X: **Celestialsapians have omnipotent power.** **Now to use a combo with Iron Man.**

He turned into Upgrade.

Ben: UPGRADE!

Iron Man: I have a feeling this is gonna be good.

Upgrade merged with Iron Man and Iron Man had a Galvanic Mechamorph Armor Suit on.

Me: Nice! You look awesome Tony.

Iron Man: I sure do.

Upgrade-Iron-Man fired lasers and enhanced Missles at Dr. Zalost.

Upgrade and Iron Man: MATRIX MISSILE FIRESTORM!

They hit the ground by him and sent him flying into another rock. He got up and and went at us. I punched him in the face and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at him.

Me: Ben that was awesome! You and Tony were amazing!

Upgrade: Thanks J.D. I got one last trick.

Ben became Shocksquatch!

Ben: SHOCKSQUATCH!

Me: Wow! A Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea.

Shocksquatch: That's right J.D. Watch this.

Shocksquatch fired a huge blast of lightning at Dr. Zalost and electrocuted him.

Me: Awesome!

Shocksquatch: Yep. Linka, Lincoln lets do a combo on him.

Lincoln: Lets!

Lincoln, Linka and Shocksquatch fired a huge blast of lightning.

Shocksquatch, Lincoln and Linka: STELLAR LIGHTNING DESTROYER!

The lightning combined and turned into a massive blast of lightning with 30,000,000,000 volts of electricity and it electrocuted Dr. Zalost really badly and he was really numb.

Me: That was awesome guys!

Linka: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: It sure was awesome!

Hops, Buffo and the frogs slapped and punched Dr. Zalost all over the place.

Buffo (to Hops): Thank you for calling us for fight, Hops.

Hops croaked.

Lana: He says "You're welcome Buffo."

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning at Dr. Zalost and froze him. Lily fired a blast of glowing water and it sent him crashing into a rock. Laney formed a bunch of plant vines with mouths on them and they squirted sulfuric acid into his eyes and burned him until he was blind. Lola fired a blast of fire and burned his arm. Danny Phantom and team Phantom fired energy blasts and energy blasters at Dr. Zalost. Dora breathed blue fire from her mouth in dragon form and set most of the land on fire. Cody fired black and blue fire and plasma blasts from his Plasma Caster and wrist blaster. Lynn fired a blast of Venusian Lava at him and burned him really badly.

Lola: People like you really burn me up!

Sidney: You said it Lola. Dr. Zalost is the biggest bully of them all.

Cody: But we are teaching him a lesson he'll never forget.

Ronnie Anne fired a stream of fireworks at him and burned him.

Luan and Eddy fired a blast of red and blue light at him and burned his chest. Lensay fired a blast of green light at him as well.

Luan: This oughta Lighten your mood. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously you need to be put in your place.

Eddy: Well said Luan.

Lensay: Well said.

Luan: Aww. You are starting to talk in full sentences Lensay.

Lensay nodded.

Eddy: Our little girl is learning fast.

Francesca slashed him with her sword and carved into his forehead the word "Unhappy." Then she carved a phoenix into his chest.

Francesca: To let the Devil know that we sent you.

Nico and May fired an Ice Fire Kamehameha Wave and the blast hits Dr. Zalost in his chest and exploded. When the smoke cleared there was a huge hole in his chest that left his black heart exposed to the open. His heart was blacker than the blackness of the night.

Laney: Wow! Look at his heart!

Me: His heart is pure evil!

Nico: His heart is absolutely filled with pure evil beyond its purest form.

Lola: Even my heart is not that black anymore. Lindsey Sweetwater's heart might be, but not mine.

Vince: This shows that he is the ultimate personification of pure evil.

Carol: It sure does.

Lea: Lets use our combo on him Tahu.

Tahu: You got it brother.

Tahu fired a blast of fire from his swords and Lea fired a blast of fire from his Keyblade.

Tahu and Lea: FIRESTORM HEART BARRAGE!

The fires combined and turned into a storm of heart-shaped embers and they rained on Dr. Zalost and burned him badly.

William: Lets show him our combo too Vakama!

Vakama: You got it William!

Vakama fired his Kanoka Disk and William fired a blast of fire.

Vakama and William: U.F.O. FLAMELASER STRIKE!

The disk became a huge flying saucer made of pure fire and it fired a laser made of pure fire at Dr. Zalost and he ran from it. But there was no escape. It burned him badly.

Lola: Lets use our combo on him Nico!

Nico: You got it Lola. Ladies first.

Lola: (Curtsies) Thank you good sir.

Lola fired a blast of fire and Nico formed one of Ebon's portals.

Nico and Lola: VILE DARKNESS DIMENSIONHOLE!

The fire and portal combined and turned into a vortex that lead into the dimension of the Book of Vile Darkness.

Kirby (about to use his Final Smash): Let's see if my Final Smash still works!

Samus: I haven't used my Final Smash for a while.

Me: Lets finish him off guys!

Varie: You got it J.D.!

Rachel: Lets get him!

Vince: Yeah!

Bai Tza: Sorry, Zalost. But we don't want our jails to catch your unhappiness!

Samus donned her power suit and Kirby had an Ultra Sword.

Me: KAAAAA!

Varie: MEEEEE!

Vince: HAAAAA!

Nico, May, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, Lori, Lisa, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin: MEEEEE!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

Samus: ZERO LASER!

Kirby: ULTRA SWORD SLASH!

Kirby slashed Dr. Zalost with a powerful slash from the sword.

Me, Varie, Vince, Nico, May, Lincoln, Laney, Lily, Lori, Lisa, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We fired our blasts and they combined and hit him and carried him into the dimension of the Book of Vile Darkness. The portal closed. In the dimension there was nothing but pitch-black darkness and then the blast exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated Dr. Zalost in an instant and there was nothing left of him at all. Not even an atom of him was left. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy 20,000 planets.

Muriel: Is he gone?

Me: Yes. He's dead. And because we sent him into the dimension of The Book of Vile Darkness he's automatically sealed into it.

Nicole: Yep. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Jared: And that's one less scientist that will terrorize the world.

Me: You said it son.

Varie: That man deserved to be put out of his misery.

Bai Tza: He was gonna take away everyones happiness and we couldn't let that happen.

Lincoln: No way Jose.

Me: Yep. Lets go home.

We went back home to Earth.

* * *

Later after the whole fight with Dr. Zalost we offered all of the town of Nowhere to move to Gotham Royal York and they all accepted. Turns out they were getting sick and tired of living in the middle of the boondocks. Nowhere was now a suburb of Gotham Royal York. The Bagge Mansion now is a beautiful greenhouse mansion that is right next door to the Estate.

Lana: Ah. Home sweet home.

Lincoln: You said it Lana.

Leni: It's good to have you with us at home again, Linky.

Lori: Things have literally been quiet without you twerp.

Luna: It sure has dude. But we missed you.

Laney: We missed you guys too.

Me: It's good to have you back buddy.

Lincoln: Same here.

Lynn Sr.: We're glad you all had a fun time sport.

Lincoln: Thanks dad.

Francesca: I like our new home already!

Me: I'm glad Francesca. And Francesca you have our sympathies for what happened to your parents.

Francesca: Aw thanks J.D.

Courage: I never knew that this city was so big!

Me: It's 3 cities fused together Courage. The cities of Gotham from the year 2039, New York City and Royal Woods were fused together into Supermetropolis.

Francesca: That's amazing!

Me: It is. Oh yeah. I call a meeting in Lori's room!

We then went up to Lori's room.

* * *

In Lori's room which is also our meeting room everyone was gathered.

Me: I call this meeting to order. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called this meeting. Well it involves Francesca and Courage here. During Bai Tza, Lincoln, Earth, Laney and Lana's time down in Nowhere, Francesca and Courage have displayed tremendous heroism in saving the world and the town of Nowhere. So for that we have something for them.

I pulled out a black shirt with pink flames on the bottom and it had the logo for Team Loud Phoenix Storm on it.

Me: Francesca Salina Bagge, you and Courage are both honorary members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to the team you two.

I hand her the shirt and we cheered for them.

Francesca: Thank you so much J.D. It's an honor to be a part of the team.

Me: You're welcome Francesca.

William: Bai Tza, how would you like to join the Redemption Squad? Consider it as a reward for helping Courage, Lincoln, and the others against the Nowhere bad guys.

Bai Tza: I would be honored William.

William: Welcome to the Redemption Squad.

We cheered for her.

It was a grand time for all of us. We saved the world from Dr. Zalost and got some new members out of the deal. They all revealed their exploits in Nowhere and it was awesome.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Whoo! This was the most action packed and awesome saga of them all and it was a perfect way to complete the CTCD saga. Francesca is based off of WhiteMageOfTermina's self insert OC and I made my own version of her. Thanks for the inspiration. The Tower of Dr. Zalost was the most awesome half-hour episode of CTCD. But that man Dr. Zalost was by far the most miserable and most unhappy character of them all. He was trying to erase everyones happiness and if that doesn't spell "Murder" I don't know what does. NicoChan11 and I did this chapter together. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	555. The Fry Cook Games

[Scene begins outside of the Fast Food Coliseum]

 **Johnny:** Welcome, sports fans, to the 22nd annual Bikini Bottom Fry Cook Games. [Horns are played as Harold the blue spotted fish runs into the stadium, holding a small torch. He runs up the stairs to a huge hamburger]

 **Harold:** I declare these Fry Cook Games... open! [A gust of wind blows by and puts out the flame on the torch. The scene cuts to the "Please Stand By" screen. The screen cuts back to the stadium as the horns blow again and Harold runs back into the stadium, but this time, he's shielding the torch with his hand and panting. He runs back up the stairs to the huge hamburger]

 **Harold:** I declare these Fry Cook Games... open! [He lights the huge hamburger, then a second later, he starts being on fire]

 **Johnny:** So begin the 22nd Fry Cook Games. I'm a realistic Fish Head, and it's a beautiful day here at Bikini Bottom's Fast Food Coliseum. [A clip plays showing a woman tossing a large straw into a large plastic cup]

 **Johnny:** They come from everywhere microwaves hum. [A clip of a man throwing an uncooked patty onto a grill]

 **Johnny:** Patties sizzle. [A clip of a fish bouncing on top of a large cube of gelatin and landing on a mat is shown]

 **Johnny:** And heat lamps keep the fast food spirit warm... and soggy. But the real story is the bitter rivalry between former competitors Mr. Krabs of the Krusty Krab and Plankton of the Chum Bucket. [Pictures of both Mr. Krabs and Plankton appear. A clip of Mr. Krabs lifting up two barrels of pickles is shown]

 **Johnny:** Who could forget the year Mr. Krabs won gold for this five hundred pickle clean-and-jerk? [Mr. Krabs is shown on a podium on the number one step, while Plankton is below him on the second]

 **Johnny:** Not Plankton. [Plankton sprays Mr. Krabs with a hose. A clip of Plankton flipping around while hanging onto two onion rings is shown]

 **Johnny:** Or when Plankton won the hearts of millions by performing this perfect onion ring routine... with a broken antenna? [A cast is around Plankton's left antenna. Plankton is shown in the number one spot on the podium this time, with Mr. Krabs below him]

 **Johnny:** Krabs wasn't moved. [Mr. Krabs blows Plankton off the podium]

 **Johnny:** And now, late word is that this year, the Krusty Krab will be represented by a new competitor, on what is perhaps the greatest day of her young life. [A picture of a shadowy figure of a body with a question mark over it appears. The figure turns around and is revealed to be Lily Loud, wearing a sweatband and sports uniform. She is standing next to Mr. Krabs and Spongebob who are sitting on a bench staring at a stopwatch]

 **Lily:** This is perhaps the greatest day of my young life, Mr. Krabs and Mr. SquarePants. [Lily starts jogging in place] I can't believe I'm representing the Krusty Krab's in the Fry Cook Games. [A spotlight shines down on her and she puts her hand on her heart] To bring home the gold is to bring honor and glory to the Krusty Krab's.

Johnny: That's right folks! It's one of our heroes, Lily Loud, who saved all of Bikini Bottom twice from the evils of Sheldon J. Plankton, who enslaved all of Bikini Bottom after stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Lily banished Plankton into space for all eternity as a result.

 **Mr. Krabs:** And all that free publicity will bring in customers! [Mr. Krabs walks away, sad]

Lily: Something wrong, Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs (sighs): Well, I'm usually used to competing against Plankton in the Fry Cook games. But now that he's gone, some of the excitement for the events is gone. (chuckles) It's funny. Me fighting Plankton took up the majority of my life. But now that he's gone from my life forever, I can't help but feel empty inside.

Lily: Are you saying that you miss Plankton?

Mr. Krabs: No. I miss the person that he used to be, which was my friend.

 **Lily:** I'm sorry Mr. Krabs. But when Plankton tried to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula he descended into darkness and was declared irredeemable.

 **Mr.** **Krabs:** You're right lass. But good luck today.

 **Lily:** Thank you sir!

 **SpongeBob:** I know you can do it Lily. When I participated in these games, it was left undetermined because me and Patrick walked away.

Lily: Oh that stinks Mr. SquarePants. But I'll finish what you tried to do.

SpongeBob: I know you can Lily. GO GET THE GOLD!

Lily: Aye aye sir! [Lily starts doing pushups] Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! [Patrick walks up]

 **Patrick:** Hey, Lily. [Lily stops]

 **Lily:** Oh hi, Patrick. [continues doing pushups] Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! Krusty Krab! _[stops]_ How have you been doing?

Patrick: I've been doing good.

Lily: [Lily starts groaning] Mr. SquarePants told me you participated here in the Fry Cook Games, Patrick. [Starts jump roping]

Patrick: I sure did Lily. It was an awesome time. And I'm in it again!

Lily: Oh wow! It's a huge honor to be here in the Fry Cook Games. It's like the Olympics.

Patrick: That's cool Lily!

Lily: May the best man win Patrick. [Extends her hand and they shake hands]

They heard cheering in the crowd and they saw all of us there. We had all kinds of flags and clothes that said all kinds of things to cheer Lily on. Leni, Lynn Sr., Muriel, Courage, Francesca, Kate and Nico all had breathing helmets on. With them were Mermaidman and Barnacleboy.

Lily: Hey guys! You all came!

Lynn Sr.: We wouldn't miss your big day sweetie.

Lynn: We know you can do it Lily.

Luan: Go Tenderize them! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously go get them Lilster!

Lily: Thanks guys.

Barnacle Boy: I can't help but notice that Squidward isn't around these days.

Lily: Well, I think that's for the best. He said some very horrible things about Spongebob, the Krusty Krab, Patrick, and Bikini Bottom.

Barnacle Boy: Well, I used to be annoyed with Spongebob before I warmed up to him. How is Squidward so different?

Nokama: From what I heard, Squidward's miserable attitude nearly got everyone in Bikini Bottom killed by a volcano.

Barnacle Boy: I see. But Spongebob, you and Patrick had some good times with Squidward in the past. Don't tell me that you don't miss him.

Spongebob: You're right, Barnacle Boy. I do miss him.

Gali: Still, he should be in prison until he thinks about what he's done the last few years.

Lily: Yeah. But thanks for coming guys.

Rita: You're welcome sweetie. Go get them!

Lily: With pleasure mom. [Scene cuts to the first event]

 **Johnny:** Our first event, the deep fry pole vault. [A deep fryer labeled "Fry King" sits in front of two high poles. Lily stands in front of SpongeBob, holding a long pole]

 **SpongeBob:** Win this one for the Krusty Krab.

 **Lily:** Yes sir, Mr. SquarePants. For the Krusty Krab! [Lily flips over the poles and the deep fry and lands on the circle drawn in the ground perfectly. Lily holds up the victory fingers and the crowd cheers]

 **Patrick:** Awesome job Lily!

 **Lily:** Thanks Patrick.

 **Patrick:** For the hatred of chum! [Patrick flips over the poles, but lands on the handle of the deep fryer, flinging it at the crowd and turning them into fish sticks. A vendor walks up and turns on a heat lamp]

 **Vendor:** Fish sticks! Get your fish sticks here!

Me: Yichihuahuas! That's got to hurt!

?: No kidding.

Aquaman appeared.

Me: Arthur Curry A.K.A. Aquaman! It's an honor to meet you.

Aquaman: You too J.D. The Justice League told me all about you all.

Me: I had a feeling they did.

Gali: Also I have something to tell you. Me and Nokama have feelings for Tahu and Vakama.

Me: That's awesome you two!

[Scene cuts to the second event. Lily and Patrick are standing in front of a tall ladder that leads to a diving board, perched above a bowl of chocolate syrup]

 **Johnny:** The next event: the chocolate high dive.

 **Lily:** Good luck on your dive, Patrick. [Lily climbs up the ladder]

 **Johnny:** For her dive, Lily will be attempting a full banana fudge pop with two sticks. [Lily turns into a banana pop with her powers and holds up two popsicle sticks and sticks them into the top of her head]

 **Johnny:** And now, absolute silence. [The crowd stops chattering. Lily jumps off the diving board]

 **Lily:** I scream for ice cream! [Lily flips around a couple times, then leaps toward the bowl. She lands in the chocolate syrup, getting coated in it, then hops out of it and into a sandbox full of toasted almonds]

 **Johnny:** Perfect entry! And toasted almonds? That's unexpected. [Lily lands in the circle]

 **Johnny:** She stuck it! [Lily turns around toward the camera and grins]

 **Johnny:** And just look at that even coating. [Lily walks upside-down past Patrick, using the popsicle sticks for legs]

Lily: You're up Patrick.

Patrick: Thanks Lily. [Patrick then hops up onto the diving board with the lower half of his body inside an ice cream cone]

 **Johnny:** Patrick will be resurrecting an old favorite. The single scoop strawberry cone with a chocolate dip. [Patrick slowly leans off the edge until he falls off the diving board]

 **Johnny:** Just look at that concentration. [Patrick splashes into the bowl, with chocolate syrup flying everywhere]

 **Johnny:** Ooh, a little shaky on that entry. [A live action strawberry cone with a chocolate dip is shown]

 **Johnny:** But just look at that form! [Patrick hops up to Lily grinning while SpongeBob is very angry about losing]

 **Lily:** Great job Patrick!

 **Patrick:** Thanks Lily.

[Scene cuts to the third event. Lily and Patrick are standing by a skeet field over a giant basket of fried chicken nuggets with giant ketchup and mustard bottle blasters.]

Johnny: Our third event: Ketchup and Mustard Shooting.

Patrick: Good luck Lily.

Lily: Thanks Patrick. Chicken Nuggets may be one of my favorites but this is gonna be fun.

Lily went up first and they fired chicken nugget skeets and Lily fired ketchup and mustard blasts and got perfect shots on all of them.

Johnny: Perfect shots by Lily!

Lily walks back to Patrick and blows smoke from out of the muzzle of the blaster.

Patrick: Great shooting Lily.

Lily: Thanks Patrick.

Patrick was up next and he fell on the ground and missed all of them.

[Scene cuts to the fourth event. Lily and Patrick are standing in an archery shooting yard and the field was a giant pool of ketchup. The targets were on the other side of the pool]

Johnny: Our fourth event: French Fry Archery.

Lily: Here goes Patrick.

Lily went first and she shot french fries into the bullseyes perfectly.

Johnny: Perfect shots by Lily!

Lily went back to Patrick.

Patrick: Great shots Lily!

Lily: Thanks Patrick.

Patrick was up and he fired his fries and hit all the targets at once. Something that has never been done before.

Lily: Awesome shots Patrick!

Patrick: Thanks Lily. The games are far from finished.

[A clip of highlights from the games is shown, beginning with Lily tossing a patty. Patrick skates on a large grill with butter on his feet. Lily went downhill skiing on a huge mountain of grease. Patrick tosses a large bottle of ketchup up in the air. Lily and Patrick race on a track carrying trays full of food. The two fly up in the air on two large spatulas. They both do a dance wearing colorful outfits and fruit hats, Patrick's being 12 and Lily's being 27. The clip ends]

[A large arena on top of a hamburger is on screen. The realistic Fish Head is still reporting]

 **Johnny:** It's not over yet! With the score tied, we go to our final event! Bun Wrestling. Who will take home the gold? Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob Squarepants of the Krusty Krabs?

 **Mr. Krabs:** [rubbing Lily's shoulders] Don't forget, you can do this Lily. [Lily picks up a metal chain, bites off and chews up the middle of it. She bares her teeth, revealing the metal chain to now be attached to them like braces]

 **Johnny:** Or Patrick for the hatred of the Chum Bucket?

[Patrick growls as he picks up a bucket of chum, slams it into the ground, and crushes it and he roars] [Heavy metal music plays. The bell rings. Lily tears off her blue robe, showing off her muscular body. Patrick rips off his own green robe, underneath which he is wearing a business suit. He tears off the business suit, revealing an extremely large, muscular body. The two dive at each other, screaming, until they collide. They wrestle and continue to wind up in twisted positions. They spin around and wind up wrestling with themselves. They realize this, and dive back at each other. Patrick sits on top of Lily, holding her foot]

 **Patrick:** Forget the Hatred of Chum. This is personal. [Patrick takes off Lily's shoe and licks her foot slowly. Lily screams in agony. The two wrestle again. Lily has Patrick in a chokehold and lifts up a pencil with the eraser side pointing toward Patrick. She slowly brings it down to his name tag and erases the "Pat" in "Patrick", leaving "rick"]

 **Patrick:** [screams] Noooo! My name's... not... **Rick!** [Patrick tackles Lily and the two wrestle once more]

But Lily got the drop on him and pinned him to the floor and the referee counted.

Referee: 1... 2... 3... YOU'RE OUT!

Johnny: And Lily wins the 22nd Fry Cook Games! The Krusty Krab has won the gold!

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob and the entire crowd cheed wildly for her.

Me: WAY TO GO LILY!

Lori: THAT IS LITERALLY OUR LITTLE SISTER!

Lynn was so proud of Lily that she was weeping tears of joy.

Laney: Way to go Lily!

Varie: That was so awesome!

Vince: Lily sure can master any sport.

Lucy: She sure can.

The award ceremony was awesome and Lily was given a gold medal for the Krusty Krab's and putting it back on top. We were so proud of Lily. Not only that but Lily became the first ever human to win the Fry Cook Games.

* * *

After we all showered and got the salt water off we went to the Burpin' Burger to celebrate. Lily put the Gold Medal in the Loud Family Trophy Case.

Me: A toast to Lily and her magnificent performance in the Fry Cook Games!

We clinked our glasses and cheered for her.

Lily: Thank you guys!

Rita: We're so proud of you sweetie.

Lily: Thanks mom.

Lincoln: You and Patrick both were incredible.

Lynn: You sure were. You were dead even.

Aylene: They sure were. But we're proud of them.

The Krusty Krab's were now even more popular than ever before and ranked the greatest and number one restaurant in the world.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Fry Cook Games is one of my favorite episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants and it was awesome! It was one of my number 1 favorites of Season 2 back in 2001. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Also this chapter was made as a tribute to the creator of Spongebob Squarepants Stephen Hillenburg who died from ALS last week.

RIP Stephen Hillenburg August 21st, 1961 to November 26th, 2018.

Thank you for giving us 19+ great years of Spongebob Squarepants. You will be missed.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	556. A Red Herring In Hot Water

It starts in the estate. In Tara's room she was being catered to by Beast Boy.

We came in.

Me: How are you feeling Tara?

Tara: Getting heavy but doing good.

Me: That's good.

Sandman: So, Tara. Since you got pregnant, does that mean when no one's around, you and Beast Boy-

Tara (blushes): Let's not get into that!

Me: That's enough guys.

Lincoln came in.

Lincoln: Guys! We just got word from Flash!

Me: Agent Venom must be in the hideout we send him to. Lets listen in.

We go to the computer and we listen in. With us were the Mystery Inc. gang. Flash Thompson was on the football team for Middletown High School and he used to be a bully for Spiderman. But he acquired part of the Venom Symbiote and became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. called Agent Venom.

Red: Now we're going to launch an all out attack on Coolsville and burn that whole town to the ground and kill everyone. This will be my ultimate act of vengeance on the world by robbing it of a whole town.

Fred: That voice. That's Red Herring!

Me: You know him Fred?

Fred: Know him? He was the worst bully of all time when we went to school in Coolsville.

Daphne: Not only that, but before we became Mystery Inc. we were known as the Scooby Doo Detective Agency.

Velma: Those were good times back then.

Shaggy: Like yeah. But Fred back then had a nasty habit of accusing Red for being all the monsters we faced.

Me: This guy sounds like nothing but trouble. And now he's going to launch a terroristic genocidal attack on Coolsville?

Laney: What a monster.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull up a Background Check on Red Herring and he had a rap sheet that was 20 miles long.

Me: Holy mackerel!

Lola: Geez! This guy has a nasty criminal history.

Me: No kidding. Look at all these crimes. This guy is the ultimate personification of the word NASTY. Not only that, he's been in and out of Juvie more times than any other kid in the Criminal Justice System.

Lana: What did he do mostly?

Me: It says here that he did Arson and Theft. He threw Molotov Cocktails at houses and burned them all down to the ground. He caused millions of dollars in damages. After his last arrest and release from juvie he has done a very good job at covering his tracks.

Daphne: I can't believe he would want to destroy the whole town we lived in for a long time.

Me: Well we'll be ready for him. When they launch their attack we're gonna be waiting for them.

Flash: Sorry, can you repeat all that? I just had an itch right by my microphone.

Red: Microphone?! (in realization) He's wearing a wire!

Flash (realizes his mistake): Oh (censored)! (tries to run but some goons restrain him)

Red: Change of plans. The attack begins now.

Me: Way to mess up Flash. Lets go guys!

We head out for Coolsville.

* * *

We had a barracks set up around Coolsville. I was looking through binoculars and saw a bunch of people coming towards the city fast.

Me: Here they come guys.

Red Herring and his goons came up to the barracks and we had our guns and weapons ready.

Red Herring: Looks like you can finally blame me for something, Jones. While you and your friends lived nice, normal lives, I rotted away in juvie!

Fred: My life hasn't been enjoyable, Red! I promise you!

Red Herring: Don't tell me that! I heard about the things you've done! But there were no mystery solving cases or unmasking bad guys for me! I DIDN'T GET TO FIGHT AN EVIL WARLOCK! NO ACCIDENTAL TRIPS TO CYBERSPACE FOR RED HERRING! AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RECENTLY GOT AN INVITATION TO AN UPCOMING HEX GIRLS CONCERT IN AUSTRALIA, NOT ME!

Me: You really have a lot of issues Red.

Varie: You need a lot of therapy in prison.

Red: Enough talk! Kill them all!

The thugs had their guns firing at them and we fired lasers and energy beams at them and blew some of them back.

Kopaka: Lets use our combo Killer Frost.

Killer Frost: Right!

Kopaka and Killer Frost fired blasts of ice.

Kopaka and Killer Frost: SUBZERO BLIZZARD CRYSTALIZER!

The blasts of ice combined and froze most of the thugs in place.

Nuju: Lets get them Riku!

Riku: Right!

Nuju fired a blast of ice and Riku fired a blast of lightning.

Nuju and Riku: THUNDERSNOW BLIZZARD FREEZER!

The blasts combined and froze the thugs and electrocuted them too.

Duncan (shoots at some of the thugs with gun): YOU WANT SOME, TOO?! I GOT PLENTY FOR EVERYBODY!

Kevin was in his WarKevin suit aiming his repulsers at two of Red's goons with Francis aiming his flamethrower.

Kevin: Is there a problem?

Francis: Whoa, little Mexican standoff we got here.

Kevin: Weapons down.

Francis: And we'll let you escape with your dignity.

The goons smirk at each other.

Kevin: Drop 'em! [lowers his hand as the goons drop their guns]

Francis: That's good. (the goons get out knives) Kevin! Watch out!

The goons threw their knives at Kevin. But Francis' warning allowed Kevin to react quickly, and dodge them. Though one knife did impale him in his armor's shoulder, he simply pulled it out. While one thug went after Francis, the other went for Kevin.

But Kevin's reflexes were quicker, proving that when he activated his repulsors and fired at both of them, knocking them back.

Kevin: Lets show them our combo Francis!

Francis: You got it!

Francis fired a blast of fire and WarKevin fired a repulser blast.

Kevin and Francis: FLAMING PHOTON RIPPER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly inferno beam that burned the thugs and Red badly. But Red was still alive.

Kevin: Class dismissed.

We saved all of Coolsville from total destruction.

Officers: You are under arrest again.

Red: You'd better pray I never get out of the Moon Prison! You'd better all pray!

Me: Oh we have a much better prison for you Red.

We had Red Herring taken to the Uranus Prison. He will remain there forever. Red Herring, the Terror of Coolsville was gone for good. Sentenced to Life Without Parole.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Red Herring from A Pup Named Scooby Doo was the most disgusting character on the show. But he always had silly stuff happen to him in the end. Scott Menville did a great job voicing him. It was one of my favorite shows back when I was a kid. Me and NicoChan11 did this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	557. The Power of 4

It starts at the Baxter Building, home of the famous Fantastic 4. But they weren't always known as the Fantastic 4. Famous Physicist, Professor Reed Richards, his fiancé Susan Storm, her brother Johnny Storm and best friend astronaut Ben Grimm went into space to conduct an experiment and they were exposed to powerful levels of Cosmic Radiation as they passed through a radiation belt. As a result, they crashed back to Earth and were forever changed. The Radiation mutated their bodies and gave them incredible powers. Professor Reed got Super Elasticity and can stretch himself all over the place. Johnny got pyrokinetic powers, flight and the ability to turn into a mass of living fire. Susan got Invisibility powers and Ben became a living rock which gave him Superhuman Strength, endurance, and durability. Together they became known as the Fantastic 4. Professor Richards became Mr. Fantastic, Johnny became The Human Torch, Susan became the Invisible Woman and Ben became The Thing and they fought against the evil forces of the ruthless and nefarious Victor Von Doom A.K.A. Dr. Doom. Together as the Fantastic 4 they vowed to use their incredible abilities to stop his evil world domination plans. But there are times when they have their own disagreements.

Ben Grimm aka the Thing is walking down the halls of the Baxter Building.

Stan Lee (as a janitor): Hey there, Mr. Grimm. How's your day been so far?

Thing: Pretty good, Mr. Lee. Just need to make sure my room is clean. Keep up the good work!

Stan Lee: Will do!

As Thing reached his room, he heard laughing and peeked through the door. Johnny Storm aka Human Torch was laughing as he painted Thing's room pink. Watching him with a worried look was Invisible Woman aka Susan Storm.

Susan: [worried] Johnny, this is so wrong! Ben's sure to discover what you're doing to his room! [Thing slams the door open]

Johnny (painting a wall pink): Relax, sis. What Ben doesn't know won't hurt him.

But Sue tapped her brother on the shoulder. Johnny turned around to see Thing with an angry look on his face.

Johnny: Uhh...I'm a dead man, aren't I?

YEP YOU SURE ARE.

Susan: Please excuse Johnny, Ben. He meant-

Thing: [motioning for Sue to stop] Let me understand this. (pleasantly) I guess insulting me is okay to you, Matchstick? (pupils enlarge pretending to be understanding of Johnny)

Thing's pupils then return back to normal size while Sue steps back nervously.

Thing: Making Susie an accomplice as you redecorate my room?

Johnny: Oh, c'mon! Your room needs some improvement. I just thought it could use more color!

Thing: Really now? [angry] WELL, YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S IMPROVEMENT! BUT I THINK IT'S HUMILIATING! SO YA BETTER GET THIS PAINT OFF! OR IT'S CLOBBERING TIME FOR YOU! GOT THAT?!

Mr. Fantastic came in.

Reed: Ben, why is your room pink?

Thing: Can we discuss this later?!

Mr. Fantastic: Stop this squabbling now guys. We got trouble! (Snickering) We'll worry about this later. Dr. Doom is up to no good again.

Johnny: Lets get him then.

Thing: IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!

The set out for Doom's location.

* * *

In a small cave outside of the city we were fighting a massive group of terrorists that were going to launch Nukes at the United States Capital and destroy the government.

The terrorists were no match for our power. Red Hood and Winter Soldier were tearing the terrorists apart with their martial arts moves.

Red Hood: Lets finish these clods off with our combo.

Winter Soldier: You got it Jason.

They went at them and launched themselves and their kick became a powerful spear.

Red Hood and Winter Soldier: SPEAR KICK OF DESTINY!

They skewered numerous terrorists and killed them instantly.

Me: That's that.

My watch beeped and it showed that Dr. Doom was up to no good in the deserts of Algeria.

Me: Lets go!

We set out for Algeria.

* * *

At Dr. Doom's terrorist hideout in Algeria, Dr. Doom and his Doombots were getting ready to launch a full-fledge all out Nuclear Assault on the United States Capital.

Doom: (German Accent) What do you want, Faust?

Felix Faust: I want you to join us in the Legion of Doom. It's not too late, you know. You still have some time to join up before Team Loud Phoenix Storm kills you.

Doom: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. All you and your allies seem to be are misfits trying to be conquerors. I do not require your assistance and you are not worthy of mine. I wlll face Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Fantastic Four on my own terms. Now leave.

Felix Faust: Very well. But I gave you a chance to join us and survive. Remember that. (teleports out with his magic)

Suddenly without warning a huge fiery explosion blasts a hole into the ceiling and we all came in.

Me: You all will die for everything you've done.

Doom: The famous J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Dr. Victor Von Doom A.K.A. Dr. Doom. We've heard so much about you and your crimes. Your empire will be destroyed by the time we're finished with you.

Nico: You know, Doom. You really should've listened to Faust and joined the Legion of Doom. You would've survived longer. After all, the group does have your name.

Doom: Yet all I see in that group is incompetence!

Me: The Legion of Doom will pay for their crimes. Like you will.

Mr. Fantastic: (Offscreen) Let us help you out.

They landed and standing before us was the Fantastic 4.

Me: No way! The Fantastic 4!

Lily: You guys are awesome!

Mr. Fantastic: It's an honor to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm. The Avengers and the Justice League told us a lot about you.

Me: It's an honor to meet you all too. Come on guys! Lets make this freak and his little toys pay for everything he has done!

Everyone: Yeah!

Thing: IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!

We went and thrashed apart Dr. Doom his robots.

Onua was bashing and slashing some of his robots apart with his earth blade saws and Venom was blasting them with black web and punching them and ripping them apart.

Onua: Lets get them with our combo Venom!

Venom: We will gladly help Onua.

Onua caused a lot of Earth to upheave and Venom fired black web.

Onua and Venom: SHREDDER WEB SHRAPNAL!

The web became razor sharp earth shards and skewered the robots and they exploded.

Doom (punches Venom): Ah. Edward Brock. The symbiotic lethal protector. You used to be feared and ferocious. But joining Team Loud Phoenix Storm has made you weak!

Venom: No. It's made us better people. And it's proven that we still have our humanity. Unlike you!

Venom punched Dr. Doom and I kicked him in the face. Lincoln decided to face him.

Whenua threw numerous shards of earth and crystal at the robots and Elena fired blasts of lightning at them and they exploded.

Whenua: Lets use our combo on them Elena.

Elena: Got it.

Whenua threw numerous shards of Earth and Elena fired a blast of lightning from her Keyblade.

Whenua and Elena: THUNDEREARTH DRAGON CARNAGE!

The techniques combined and turned into a dragon of earth surging with lightning. The dragon went through several robots and blasted them apart into pieces.

2D Man was punching a bunch of robots apart with his big fists and Mr. Fantastic wrapped around some of the robots and spun them around like fast moving tops and they got so dizzy that they shorted out and exploded.

Mr. Fantastic: Lets use our combo on them.

2D Man: Lets do it.

2D Man and Mr. Fantastic wrapped around some of the robots.

2D Man and Mr. Fantastic: SPINNING STRETCH STRIKE!

They spun numerous robots around and they all crashed into eachother all at once and exploded.

CRASH!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

2D Man: That was awesome!

Mr. Fantastic: It sure was.

The Invisible Woman was blasting robots around with her invisible blasts and Freon froze them with her ice powers.

Freon: Lets freeze them with our combo Susan.

Invisible Woman: You got it Mary.

Susan formed an invisible force field disk and Freon froze it with her ice and turned it into a massive sawblade of pure ice.

Invisible Woman and Freon: ARCTIC BLIZZARD SAWSTORM!

They threw the disk of ice and slashed numerous robots into pieces and blew them apart.

Human Torch and Magma were firing blasts of fire at the robots and they were exploding and melting.

Magma: Lets get them with our combo Johnny.

Human Torch: You got it.

They both fired huge blasts of fire.

Magma and Human Torch: VOLCANIC FIRESTORM RAIN!

The fire blasts became a huge shower of lava and blew the robots apart in a huge shower of fire and lava.

Thing and Brickhouse were punching and smashing the robots and causing them to explode all over.

Thing: Lets use our combo Brickhouse.

Brickhouse: You read my mind Thing.

They linked hands and ran at the robots and turned into a huge bull.

Thing and Brickhouse: RAMPAGING BULL DESTROYER!

The massive bull smashed many robots to pieces.

Thing: That was awesome!

Star was firing spells from her hands.

Star B.: Cupcake Blast!

She fired Cupcakes from her hands and they hit the robots and blew them apart.

Star B: Narwhal Blast!

She fired a number of Narwhals from her hands and they skewered and flattened some robots.

Takanuva fired blasts of light from his hands and spear. Takanuva's Human form is a blond hair man with yellow eyes and a rainbow Australian Outback Style uniform.

Takanuva: Awesome job Star. Lets finish them with our combo.

Star B.: You got it Takanuva.

Star fired a blast of rainbow light and Takanuva fired a blast of light.

Star and Takanuva: PHOTON RAINBOW NEUTRALIZER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly rainbow laser that slashed and burned the robots and blew them up.

Takanuva: You've learned a lot Star.

Star B.: Thanks Takanuva.

Nico was punching, blasting and pounding the robots and Superman was blasting the robots with his laser vision and freezing them with his Freeze Breath.

Nico: This is getting awesome! Lets finish the rest of the robots off with our combo Kal.

Superman: You got it Nico. A Saiyan-Kryptonian Combo is brilliant.

Nico: Just to be on the safe side though. You'll need this.

Nico gave him a lead suit that will protect him.

Nico: The Combo uses Kryptonite and I can't take the chance of you getting poisoned.

Superman: Good thinking.

Superman put on the lead suit.

Nico pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite and fired a focused blast of its radiation like a deadly laser and Superman fired an energy blast from his fist. It was a new move he invented.

Nico and Superman: KRYPTONITE LASER OBLITERATOR!

The blasts combined and turned into a lethal Kryptonite laser and burned the rest of the robots apart.

Nico: That was awesome!

Superman: It sure was Nico. Where did you get that chunk of Kryptonite though?

Nico: J.D. gave it to me. After we put Lex Luthor in prison he gave me this chuck of Kryptonite to use only when necessary. I can focus it into a deadly laser.

Superman: That's exactly the same kind of power used by Metallo.

Nico: John Corben A.K.A. Metallo?

Superman: That's right. You know him?

Nico: (Chuckles) Funny you should mention that. I faced him a while ago in the Philippines and beat him. It was a fight I will always remember.

Superman: That's amazing.

Lincoln was now facing Dr. Doom himself.

Lincoln: You will pay for everything you've done Doom.

Dr. Doom: We shall see brat!

Me: This is the real Dr. Doom guys.

Lincoln and Dr. Doom went at eachother and Lincoln punched him in the face and Dr. Doom punched at him and he blocked it. They were punching and kicking eachother at an extremely brutal and ferocious level. Powerful shockwaves and explosions were blowing some of the lab and lair apart in huge fiery explosions. Lincoln and Dr. Doom then clasped and locked hands and they flared up powerful lightning auras and their lightning was so strong and so powerful that it was blowing everything apart because of a massive electromagnetic field. But Dr. Doom's lightning powers were only making Lincoln's lightning powers stronger and more powerful. Lincoln kicked him in the face and they went at eachother again and the power of their attacks was causing much of the planet to shake. Lincoln then punched Dr. Doom in the stomach and kicked him in the face with a powerful uppercut. Dr. Doom belched out a huge amount of blood if you can call it that.

Dr. Doom: This can't be happening! I am Dr. Victor Von Doom! The most powerful, most evil and greatest scientist of all time! How could I lose to a child like you!?

Lincoln: Because you care about no one other than yourself.

Me: Let me face him now Lincoln.

Lincoln: Okay J.D.

Me: Now you die Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom: You first J.D.

Me: (Cups hands to side) KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE!

Dr. Doom fired a massive blast of lightning at me.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave and our blasts collided and a massive struggle began.

Dr. Doom: No! That blast is as strong as my lightning!

I intensified my blast and it overtook Dr. Doom's lightning and blew him into the wall and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Dr. Doom came out but he was still alive.

Dr. Doom: You all may have won but I will get the last laugh.

Me: What do you mean?

Doom: I am not afraid of death, Knudson. I knew that there was a high chance that I would fall on this day. But if Doom dies here, you will as well!

He pressed a button on the remote control and an alarm sounded.

Computer: SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. 1 minute until detonation.

Dr. Doom: This base will explode with the power of 300 Teratons of TNT!

Me: You're mad! That'll destroy the entire planet!

Dr. Doom: I know. Even if I live I still have my diplomatic immunity. I'm taking you all with me to Hell!

Nico: I think not. I called the President.

Me: (Imitating Danny Glover) It's just been revoked.

We all teleport out of there and I place a powerful force field over the hideout to contain the explosion. Then the whole base exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion generated a blinding white flash that was as bright as a million suns and it was so powerful and so incredibly devastating that we felt the incredible power of the shockwave from it. Luckily the force field was holding. When the explosion faded 20 minutes later there was a massive crater in the ground 50 miles wide and 6000 feet deep.

Me: Wow! What power!

Superman: Good thinking with the force field J.D.

Me: Thanks Kal.

Mr. Fantastic: What happened to Dr. Doom?

Me: His energy signal has completely disappeared. He's dead.

Human Torch: Good riddance.

Lincoln: You said it.

Me: Yep.

* * *

We later went on a tour of the Baxter Building and surprisingly it was located in Gotham Royal York.

Me: Your headquarters is magnificent Professor Reeves.

Mr. Fantastic: Thank you J.D. We work long and hard to help protect humanity just like you guys do.

Me: I believe it.

Vince: You have to remember though that With Great Power Comes a Great Responsibility.

Stan Lee: That's right guys.

Me: Stan Lee!? You're a janitor here too?

Stan Lee: I have many jobs around the cosmos.

Varie: You sure are full of surprises.

Laney: He sure is.

We then saw Thing's room all pink and we laughed ourselves silly while he was annoyed and disgruntled.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Fantastic 4 was an awesome Superhero Team and they were awesome! The 2005 and 2007 movies were awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. And thanks for refreshing my memory on the Fantastic Four. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	558. Arrow and Canary

In an alternate universe, Lincoln Loud is now the new Green Arrow and Ronnie Anne was now the new Black Canary. The Green Arrow of this universe however was thrown in prison after Oliver Queen the original Green Lantern turned himself in. You're probably wondering what went down that caused Lincoln and Ronnie Anne of this Universe to become the next Green Arrow and Black Canary. Well here's what happened.

2 Days earlier.

The Green Arrow turned himself into police.

Ronnie Anne: What're you thinking about lame-o?

Lincoln: If Oliver goes to prison, then his whole mission to save New Royal York was for nothing. I've got to live up to the legacy and take the mantle of the Green Arrow so this city has something to hope for again.

Ronnie Anne: Paige wouldn't want you to do that Lincoln and I know you wouldn't want to be a killer.

Lincoln: Actually Paige and I broke up and I can be better because I can inspire people in a way Oliver never could and my one rule is that I won't kill the people that I imprison.

Ronnie Anne: Then you're not going out there alone because I'm gonna go with you to fight bad guys and kick some major butt while doing it.

Lincoln: As what? The Black Canary?

Ronnie Anne: I can actually do the canary cry and I know how to use a bostaff that Black Canary has used to fight bad guys with.

Lincoln: Then Let's do it! I'm the Green Arrow and you're the...

Ronnie Anne: Black Canary.

Lincoln: Lets do it!

They went and got the Green Arrow and Black Canary's clothes and became the next Green Arrow and Black Canary. They swore to uphold their legacy and fight crime.

Present day

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were now the new Green Arrow and Black Canary and they saw some thugs robbing a man. He fired 2 arrows.

Thugs: What the- (gets hit by an arrow)

POW!

The arrow turned into a boxing glove fist and knocked him out.

Ronnie Anne swooped in and stood ready.

Thug (fights "Black Canary"): Little younger then usual, huh, Canary?

Ronnie Anne fired a sonic scream and it hurt the thugs ears and she bashed them with her bostaff and knocked them out.

KROW! POW!

Lincoln: You all right?

Man: Yeah thanks to you guys.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sucked into a wormhole.

* * *

Our dimension.

At the estate we were watching video clips of all of our adventures.

Kevin (reviews footage of their battle against Red Herring): You know, Fred. I used to be just as bad as Red Herring. Arrogant, cocky, and always picking on others to make myself feel good.

Fred: Really?

Kevin: Yep. But when I saw Eddy getting abused by his brother, that all changed for the better. And you know what? I'm glad that it did.

Fred: That's great Kevin.

Me: I'm happy that you changed your ways Kevin.

Nico: (reviews footage of our battle against Dr. Zalost) You know, if Zalost had attacked us before we killed Xehanort, he would've had control over the Heartless.

Laney: No kidding.

Varie: It's just amazing at how many adventures we had before and after we became Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: No kidding.

Rachel: It's hard to imagine that we have all done so much around the world and across the galaxy.

Me: Tell me about it Rach. It's an awesome and amazing adventure. We've done so much not just here on Earth, but all over the Universe.

Lana: Hey guys check this out. There's a new superhero helping us out. He calls himself The Ghost.

Me: The Ghost? That's a cool name.

Lana: It's in the paper I was reading.

Lana handed me the paper and I read an article.

Me: "The Ghost Strikes Again. Mysterious archer superhero apprehends Penguin and his gang in downtown Gotham Royal York." Wow. Someone is really helping us out.

Laney: If he's an archer then he must really be a good marksman.

Me: No kidding. We should consider asking if he is interested in joining us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Computer: ALERT. CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS!

Lincoln: Haven't had someone appear on this Earth through a wormhole for a while.

Me: No we haven't. Triangulating position.

The vortex was over the center of the city.

Me: It's right over the center of the city. Red Hood and Winter Soldier are there now. Lets head out guys!

We set out for the heart of the city.

* * *

Winter Soldier and Red Hood were fighting some thugs in the city. They were killing them.

Winter Soldier (shoots at some thugs): Let's get this party started!

Red Hood (fires his own guns): Here's our invitation!

They were fighting numerous thugs.

Gali was slashing them and Maria was blasting them with water.

Gali: Lets use our combo Maria.

Maria: You got it Gali.

Gali and Maria fired a blast of water.

Gali and Maria: MAELSTROM LIQUID SLICER!

The blasts of water turned into a whirlpool sawblade made of pure water and it slashed apart some of the thugs.

Gali: That was amazing!

Maria: It sure was.

Rubberband Man was pounding some thugs with his huge fists and Nokama was blasting them with water.

Nokama: Lets ruin them with our combo.

Rubberband Man: You got it Nokama.

Rubberband Man turned into a giant spiked mace ball and Nokama entombed him in water with a long stream rope of water.

Rubberband Man and Nokama: MACE RIVER SMASHER!

The thugs were smashed by the sheer force of the mace ball.

Nokama: That was awesome!

Suddenly an arrow bashes a thug in the face and knocks him out.

Lincoln 2 and Ronnie Anne 2 appeared.

(Note: I didn't want to cause any confusion so we'll call them Lincoln 2 and Ronnie Anne 2)

Red Hood (sees what appears to be Green Arrow and Black Canary): Ollie? What are you and Dinah doing here?

The Green Arrow in question pulls down his hood to reveal Lincoln's face.

Lincoln 2: Sorry. You have the wrong people.

* * *

At the Justice League Watchtower things were going good. Oliver Queen A.K.A. Green Arrow was back.

Martian Manhunter: Oliver. Where have you and Dinah been the last few hours?

Green Arrow: We've been on a date. Why?

Flash: Oh, nothing. It's just that two alternate versions of Lincoln and Ronnie Annie are on this Earth dressed up like you guys.

Green Arrow: What!? How can that be?

Martian Manhunter: A dimensional vortex appeared and it must've catapulted people that are wearing your clothes over to our dimension from their dimension.

Green Arrow: We have to check this out.

He left and went to Earth.

* * *

Red Hood and Winter Soldier were looking at them in confusion.

Red Hood: Who are you two?

Lincoln 2: I'm Lincoln Loud, the new Green Arrow.

Ronnie Anne: And I'm Ronnie Anne, the new Black Canary.

We landed by them.

Lincoln: Jason. Bucky. Who are these two? And why are they dressed up like Black Canary and Green Arrow?

Lincoln 2: You look like me.

Me: Wait a second. You two are Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago from another universe.

Lincoln 2: That's right and we are the new Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Ronnie Anne 2: How did we get here?

Me: You traveled through a Transdimensional Vortex. It's a wormhole that bridges one dimension to another. You were sucked into it from your dimension and it took you to our dimension.

Lincoln 2: That explains how we got here.

Green Arrow and Black Canary appeared.

Green Arrow: Glad we found out about this.

We saw them.

Me: Oliver Queen A.K.A. the Green Arrow and Dinah Lance A.K.A. Black Canary.

Green Arrow: That's right J.D. My friends over in the Justice League told me a lot about you all.

Black Canary: They won't stop talking about you all.

Me: I believe it.

Green Arrow: Yeah. (To Lincoln 2) Now who are you two?

Lincoln 2: I'm Lincoln Loud the new Green Arrow.

Ronnie Anne 2: And I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago the new Black Canary.

Me: They came from an another universe where something happened to their Green Arrow and Black Canary and they decided to carry on their legacy somehow.

Lincoln 2: That's right. Lets go somewhere to talk this over.

Me: Okay.

* * *

At the park we were told what happened.

Me: So your Green Arrow is now in prison and you two decided to carry on their crime fighting legacy.

Lincoln: That's right. I'm sorry if there's any confusion but we wanted to carry it on for them. You see, we idolize the Green Arrow Oliver Queen and Black Canary Dinah Lance. We wanted to continue where they left off.

Green Arrow: I'm sure that your version of Oliver Queen is proud of you two.

Ronnie Anne 2: Thanks Oliver.

Then I heard something coming towards us and when it was close I grabbed it out of mid air and it was a razor sharp and it made my blood gush out of my hand.

Me: A boomerang?

I put it out and my hand healed.

Me: Interesting craftsmanship.

?: (Australian Accent) That's my boomerang mate!

We turned and saw the nefarious Captain Boomerang!

Me: George Harkness A.K.A. Captain Boomerang!

Captain Boomerang: That's right mate. J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm glad you all came. I wanted to have the pleasure of killing you.

Suddenly without warning four arrows formed an electronet and pinned Captain Boomerang to the ground. Slapping the handcuffs on him was The Ghost and a female Speedster. The Ghost was wearing a white ninja like outfit.

Me: Are you The Ghost?

Ghost: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson. I've heard so many big things about you. Oh sorry.

He took off his mask and he was a black hair boy with blue eyes and he had a scar over his right eye and a birthmark in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a ghost.

Dallas: My name is Dallas Jones and I am the Ghost.

Me: It's an honor to meet you Dallas.

We shake hands.

Speedy: And you know me J.D.

Speedy revealed herself and it shocked us. It was Carlota Casagrande.

Me: Carlota?

Ronnie Anne 2: Carlota?

Me: How did this happen?

Dallas: I moved here to Gotham Royal York 3 weeks ago and we met when I started high school. We instantly fell in love and we've been dating for a while.

Me: Wow. You guys have been moving fast. I'm happy for you both.

Carlota: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: Do your parents know that you are the Speedster?

Carlota: No and I want to keep it that way.

Me: That's all right.

Green Arrow: I'm proud of you Carlota. You have what it takes to be like my ex-partner.

Me: Roy Harper would be proud of you.

Carlota: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. You have to remember though that with great power comes a great responsibility.

Dallas: That's right. We heard all about how you have touched so many people around the world.

Carlota: It's true guys.

Me: We don't like to brag but yes. In fact how about we form a branch team of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Dallas: Really?

Me: Sure. Lets call it Team Arrow.

Dallas: I like it.

Carlota: It's fitting.

Me: Cool. We can merge Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with their counterparts and they can keep their identities hidden from everyone else. But I have a strong feeling that they will figure it out.

Lincoln 2: We would like that.

Ronnie Anne 2: Okay.

Me: Okay then.

I snap my fingers and they became one and Lincoln was now another Green Arrow and Ronnie Anne was now another Black Canary. They now can transform into their alter egos at will whenever needed. We also received some best news from Carlota and Dallas. They were gonna have a baby and we were so happy for them. Dallas proposed to Carlota and she was so happy. We now had a new group on the team. Team Arrow now had me, Varie, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Artemis (Young Justice) and Flash. We then found out that Bruce Wayne proposed to Selina Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman. It was a grand time for us in Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Captain Boomerang was put into the Jupiter Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Welcome aboard Dallas Hatfield. It's great to have you here with us. NicoChan11, Me and Dallas made this chapter. Thanks for that guys. Green Arrow and Black Canary are awesome! They were amazing in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	559. A Delinquent Anodite

It starts in the living room of the estate. We were playing with our new Ace Savvy Action Figures.

Lincoln: (As Ace) Lets deal out some justice!

Clyde: (As One-Eye Jack) Right behind you Ace.

They were fighting Lana who was portraying a garbage monster.

Lana: (Roars) I will eat you guys and make you filthy!

I had my octopus tentacles and they had one of each of the Full House Gang in them.

Lori: (As The High Card) All right girls lets shuffle up and deal with this pile of filth.

I had another figure in another tentacle.

Me: (As the King of Flaming Hearts) It's time to burn this filthy monstrosity.

We made the figures jump in.

Luan: (As the Joker) Obviously you are not playing with a full deck!

Luan made The Joker hop and Lana tried to grab her.

Luna made her figure jump.

Luna: (As the Night Club) Time to Jam! (Shreds her guitar)

Lana roared.

Lola: (As the Queen of Diamonds) Time to Gem!

She fired diamonds from her cape.

Lana: (Roars) I can't see. (As the Royal Flush) Nothing beats a Royal Flush!

She turns on a hydrant.

Lynn: (As the Strong Suit) This will suit you just fine.

She lifts up a block.

Leni wrapped a ribbon around Lana as the monster.

Lucy: (As the Eight of Spades) I really dig what you're wearing.

Leni: (As The Eleven of Hearts) It really makes your eyes pop.

They squeezed Lana.

Lisa: (As the Card Counter) It's time to contain this foul beast of retching contamination!

Lana went down.

We laughed.

Me: That was fun.

Lori: It sure was J.D. These new action figures that look like us in Lincoln's comics are literally awesome.

Laney: They sure are. I like mine as Lady Solitaire. (Holds up said figure)

Me: Our figures we got made are a huge success. I have a feeling that they are gonna make some for Team Loud Phoenix Storm too in the future.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. It's all awesome.

The alarm rang and we went to the computer. We saw a black hair girl with a purple shirt and black skirt causing trouble and she was flying and glowing in a magenta aura and blasting things.

Me: That girl looks a lot like you Gwen.

Gwen T.: That's actually my cousin Sunny Tennyson.

Starfire: Wow. Blackfire she looks a lot like you.

Blackfire: She sure does sister.

Me: Now I literally see the resemblance. Gwen and Sunny look exactly like Starfire and Blackfire.

Nico: And the way Sunny acts is like how Blackfire used to be before we helped her.

Me: No kidding. What do you know about her Gwen?

Gwen T.: Well before we came to this dimension I used to play with Sunny all the time when we were three. But I hardly even remember it.

Her background revealed that she was spoiled brat.

Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd.

She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the Summer, much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance. But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne. She almost unleashed a nuclear explosive on Bellwood. Her grandmother Verdona fetched her and took her back to their home planet.

Gwen T.: She's a sociopathic Anodite and she is nothing but trouble.

Me: Man no kidding. Her parents created a monster.

Nico: They sure did.

Me: Well Jen is over there now, but I don't think she can handle her alone. Lets go!

We set out for the city.

* * *

Jen was facing Sunny. She punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Sunny: You're quite a fighter.

Jen: Thanks.

Jen punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the back after sliding under her.

Jen: You have a big time bad attitude. Has anyone ever told you that?

Sunny: I get that all the time. (restrains Jen with her Mana) Sorry, lady! But you're not doing squat to me!

Jen (eyes turn green): Don't be too sure! (screams in pain)

Jen's height increased as her clothes got tight. This helped her break out of the Mana. Her buttons popped off of her white shirt before it ripped to shreds. Her legs got stronger as her belt ripped off of her blue jeans. Her growing feet ripped out of her black shoes as her jeans tore off and fell to the ground in a pile. Jen could feel her humanity fading away as her She Hulk side came out.

Jen (her muscles increase): WHY DOES THE TRANSFORMATION HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH?!

It seemed as though Jen was finished transforming only for her hair to get longer. It turned green along with her skin. With that, She Hulk stood in the spot where Jennifer Walters was before as she pounded the ground and roared.

She broke out of the mana restraints and went at her. An energy blast hit the ground by Sunny and blew her into a building. Varie snapped her fingers and the area was now the planet Petropia. Diamondhead and Tetrax's home planet. (2016's version) The landscape was completely made entirely out of crystal and it was in orbit around 3 suns.

Me: Wow! So this is the Planet Petropia.

Ben: It sure is. This is Diamondhead and Tetrax's home planet.

Laney: It's amazing. How far are we from Earth?

I check my scanners.

Me: It says we're 10 Light-Years away from Earth. Mm. That's pretty close.

Gwen T.: Yes it is.

Lola: This planet is amazing. I never knew that it would be made of diamonds.

Me: They do say that diamonds are a girls best friend.

Tetrax: (Offscreen) Hey guys!

We saw Tetrax.

Me: Tetrax.

Tetrax: Good to see you all. What brings you all to Petropia?

Me: We're fighting Ben and Gwen's sociopathic cousin (Points to Sunny) Sunny Tennyson.

Ben: She's a spoiled brat Anodite.

Lincoln: She was causing all kinds of mayhem in Gotham Royal York.

Vince: We took the fight here to avoid having people get hurt.

Tetrax: Good thinking.

?: Sunny!

We saw a big ogre-like alien.

Sunny: Antonio!

Me: Wow. That giant ogre is Antonio?

Ben: Yep. He's Sunny's boyfriend.

Me: Funny. He looks like the kind of alien that wouldn't cause any trouble. But then again looks can be deceiving.

Lana: Yep.

Me: Come on guys. Lets show Sunny and Antonio here how we fight.

Everyone: Yeah!

Ben became Chromastone.

Ben: CHROMASTONE!

Edzilla: ED SMASH TROLL!

Edzilla went at Antonio and Starfire and Blackfire went at Sunny.

Blackfire: You know this is gonna be interesting Sunny.

Sunny: Why is that?

Starfire: Me and Blackfire are Tamaranean's.

Blackfire: We both come from the planet Tamaran and we are here to fight.

Sunny: Well then.

She takes off her skin and reveals her true Anodite form.

Laney: Wow! So that is an Anodite!

Chromastone: Yes. They are beings of pure energy.

Me: Her energy levels are incredible. Show no mercy you two.

Blackfire: With pleasure.

Sunny: (Echoing) **You think I'm scared of you two?**

Blackfire: You should be.

Starfire punched Sunny in the face and kicked her in the mouth. Blackfire fired her laser eyes and burned her in the arm. Blackfire punched her in the face and kicked her in the back of the head. Sunny got up and flew and threw Mana blasts and Starfire deflected them away and they exploded with incredible power.

KABOOOM! KABOOOOM! KABOOOOM!

Me: Wow! Sunny's powers have gotten stronger since when you fought the last time.

Gwen T.: They sure have.

Chromastone: If they can cause that much damage then who knows what would've happen if we fought her in Bellwood.

Aylene: No kidding.

Starfire threw starbolts at Sunny and they exploded and burned her.

Starfire: Lets use our combo on her sister.

Blackfire: With pleasure dear sister.

Starfire fired starbolts and lasers and Blackfire did the same.

Starfire and Blackfire: STARBOLT ORACLE BURNER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly laser. It burned Sunny bad.

Me: That was awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Chione: Let me face her next.

Me: Okay Chione. Go get her.

Chione walked up to Sunny and she uncloaked and spread her wings.

Sunny: **So what are you?**

Chione: I'm a Human-Necrofriggian Hybrid. I got my abilities when I was spliced by scientists in Antarctica with Necrofriggian DNA.

Sunny: **That's crazy!**

Chione: It is. But I'm a success and I have all the powers of a Necrofriggian at my disposal. Plus a little bonus.

Chione fired a blast of endothermic fire and froze her in place. Sunny broke out and Chione rejoined the group.

Hawkgirl: (Offscreen) Let me help too.

Hawkgirl and Superman arrived.

Aylene: Shayera! Kal! How did you guys find us?

Superman: The Guardians of Oa told us where to go to help you.

Me: We need all the help we can get. We're gonna show Sunny Tennyson here the power of aliens working together.

Hawkgirl: Good idea. Let me take a crack at her.

Lana: Go get her Shayera.

Hawkgirl nodded and she and Maria went at Sunny.

Sunny saw them coming and they had energy mace's ready and crackling with electricity. Sunny formed a shield of mana and they smashed through the shield with intense sheer brute force. Shattering it into a million pieces and they bashed her all over with their maces and hurt her bad.

Sunny: **What are you?**

Hawkgirl: I'm a Thanagarian. We are friends of the Earth.

Maria: I was Aquamaria long ago. Now I'm Maria but back to human form and blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut.

Sunny got up and tried to punch them but she was not making any progress. She threw a bunch of mana blasts at them but they dodges them and they punched her.

Edzilla smashed Antonio into dust and he was unconscious.

Edzilla: Puny troll.

Hulk: Hey! That Hulk's line.

Edzilla: Sorry.

We stopped fighting for a bit.

Me: I don't understand you Sunny. Why do you hate Gwen so much? What has she ever done to you that would cause you to hate her?

Sunny: **Why!? WHY!? Because she has always been better than me at everything! Little Perfect Gwen has always been better than me!**

Me: So you are sick of living in her shadow. You're jealous of her because she was better than you.

Sunny: **That's right!**

Me: (In my head) I sense a spark of good inside her. If I can separate that from her we can destroy her evil and purify her.

I fired a rainbow blast at her and she screamed in agony. Suddenly she split in two. One side of her was her good side and she was back to human form with her powers and the other one was her Anodite form but it was her evil self. The evil side of Sunny Tennyson was now on the outside for all of us to see.

Gwen T.: You separated her evil side?

Me: I sure did.

Gwen went over to her and Sunny got up and Sunny was crying hard. She hugged Gwen and cried hard.

Gwen T.: It's all right Sunny. Let it all out.

Sunny: (Crying hard) I'm so sorry Gwen! I'm so sorry!

Chromastone: Poor Sunny.

Me: Yeah. We'll worry about that later. Bro, You watch out for her while we destroy her dark self.

Naruto: You got it bro.

Nico: Let me show her the might of a Saiyan.

Me: Go get her buddy!

Nico: With pleasure.

He walked up to the Dark Sunny.

Dark Sunny: **So you want to fight me!?**

Nico: Fight you? No, I want to kill you.

Nico then went Super Saiyan 2.

Dark Sunny: **What are you?**

Nico: I am a Saiyan. We are from the planet Vegeta and we are a true warrior race. I am also a Super Saiyan. I was born on the Planet Vegeta, but I was raised on Earth.

Dark Sunny: **Lets dance then.**

Nico teleported and kicked her in the face and punched her in the back of the head and he fired an energy blast and it hit her and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Dark Sunny fired a massive volley of mana at Nico and he deflected the blasts and they exploded all over. (Think of how Majin Buu used one of Vegeta's attacks and how Goku deflected them all)

Dark Sunny went at Nico and he teleported and kicked her in the face and sent her flying.

Nico: Lets see you survive this. (cups one hand to the side) GALICK GUN!

He fired a purple energy wave and Dark Sunny saw the blast coming and she fired a huge mana blast and the blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Wow! What power!

Chromastone: No kidding. Lets use our combo Gwen.

Gwen T.: You got it Ben.

Chromastone fired a rainbow laser and Gwen fired a blast of mana.

Chromastone and Gwen T.: MANA PRISM LASER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly rainbow laser. It hit Dark Sunny in the back and burned her badly and she screamed in pain.

Nico punched her in the face and kicked her in the back.

Superman: Let me help too.

Me: Get her Kal.

Superman flew up to Dark Sunny and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face. She got up and saw him.

Dark Sunny: **What are you?**

Superman: I am a Kryptonian. Kal-El, one of the last survivors of the destruction of the planet Krypton. Krypton exploded because of us mining the unstable radioactive core. I was born on Krypton, but I was raised on Earth.

Dark Sunny: **Then lets see you fight!**

Superman punched her and bashed her in the face.

Tetrax fired numerous crystal shard projectiles at Sunny and hurt her bad.

Gwen then faced Dark Sunny.

Dark Sunny: **You think you have a good life here on Earth, Gwenny? Too bad I can't say the same for your boyfriend!**

Gwen: Are you talking about Kevin? What have you done to him?!

Dark Sunny (chuckles): **Oh, I haven't done anything to him. You'll have to see for yourself about what happened to him. But you're in for a surprise when you see him again!**

Me: Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that.

Chromastone: Me neither.

Me: We'll worry about that later.

Stewie: Lets use our combo on her Onewa.

Onewa: You got it Stewie.

Stewie fired his laser blaster and Onewa threw a huge rock at Dark Sunny.

Stewie and Onewa: PHOTON STONERAIN SHOWER!

The lasers merged with the rock and turned it into a red-hot rock shower. The rocks rained on Dark Sunny and burned her.

Pohatu: Flint lets you our combo on Dark Sunny.

Sandman: You got it.

Pohatu threw a huge rock at Dark Sunny and Sandman launched a lot of sand.

Pohatu and Sandman: SANDMACE STONE POUNDER!

The sand merged with the rock and turned into a giant spiked sand ball and it crashed into Dark Sunny with incredible force and she was sent crashing into the ground. She was lying on the ground defeated. Gwen had a mana blast ready to finish her.

Dark Sunny: **What are you waiting for? Do it! Finish me!**

Gwen shot a Mana Blast and Dark Sunny closed her eyes. But she opened them again to see that Gwen had blasted the ground next to her.

Gwen: That would be taking the easy way out You may have been born from Sunny. But you don't deserve it!

Me: I have a better idea.

I pick her up and strip her of her powers and made Dark Sunny human forever. But the Dark Sunny had red eyes and she was beamed to the Uranus Prison forever.

She Hulk closed her eyes and screamed in pain. Her height decreased as her legs got smaller. Her feet shrank as She Hulk felt her humanity come back.

Jen (notices that her white and purple costume stayed on): I have to thank Leni for updating my costume!

It seemed as though She Hulk was finished transforming only for her hair to get shorter. It turned back to black as her skin reverted back to its original color. With that, Jennifer Walters stood in the spot where She Hulk was before and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Lincoln got her.

Jen: Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're welcome Jen.

Antonio was taken back to his home planet.

?: **Well done guys.**

We saw another Anodite. It was Ben and Gwen's grandmother Verdona.

Me: You must be Verdona.

Verdona: **I am. It's an honor to meet you J.D.**

Me: You too. Ben and Gwen told me a lot about you and Max. Were you shocked to find out that they wound up in our dimension?

Verdona: **I was. But I'm so glad that they are in good hands.**

Me: Thank you Verdona.

We went back to Earth and had a good rest. This was a powerful fight that demonstrated the power of different alien races and humans working together.

Sunny now can put her selfish and delinquent thoughts behind her and move on. She was purified and was on the path of redemption. Verdona now lives with us at the Estate.

THE END.

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Sunny Tennyson was the strangest girl I have seen in the Ben 10 series. She only had one episode in Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. It's a shame she couldn't help out throughout the series. That would've been awesome. She was a prime example of an Anodite gone bad. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	560. Locks and Plants

It starts at the estate. I was in Lori's room explaining something.

Me: Now Lori, you know how you don't like people coming in down your slide while you're texting right?

Lori: Yes.

Me: Well let me show you something.

We go over to the side of the slide to her room and by the slide exit was a special phone system.

Me: This phone is an intercom and it will call you from my room or any other room in the estate.

Lori: Oh I get it. That is literally a great idea. Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Lori. It also works the opposite way too. You can call us to know if you need us too.

Lori: Thanks J.D. Glad you came up with this.

Me: You're welcome.

* * *

In the Living Room we were watching TV and reading books and Lana came in with a dumpster and it was loaded with all kinds of high tech stuff.

Lana: Hey guys check out all this cool stuff I found!

Lana pulled in the dumpster and we went over.

Lola: Eww! You did not just pull in that dumpster!

We looked inside it and found all kinds of stuff.

Me: Wow! Look at all this stuff. Jetpacks, Lightsabers, Laser Blasters, Hover boards. This is all amazing! Where did you find all this Lana?

Lana: I found it outside a science lab on the edge of the heart of the city.

Me: Oh wow. This is gonna be cool.

Laney: It sure is. I can't believe they threw all this stuff away.

Me: Me neither Laney.

Jessie B.: Me and my friends used hover boards a lot and they are fun.

Me: I got to try this out.

I went outside and Laney made a cool X-Games style skateboard course with her plant powers. I turned on the hover board and got on it as it was floating and did all kinds of tricks, stunts, moves and more.

Lincoln: J.D. that... Was... AWESOME!

Lori: It sure was. You literally have what it takes to be the next Tony Hawk.

Me: Well I don't know about that but thanks Lori.

The alarm went off and we went to the computer.

We saw in a housing construction zone under attack by plant creatures.

Me: Oh man! I know who's behind all this.

Lincoln: Who created plant beasts like those?

Me: Her name is Dr. Pamela Isley A.K.A. POISON IVY! She's an ecoterrorist. She a femme fatale ecoterrorist that wants to punish all of humanity for destroying all of nature because of our progress. She is also a very prominent botanist and chemist.

Laney: I can't believe she is going to great lengths to protect and preserve all of nature.

Harley Quinn: Not only that but she is also my best friend. I call her Red because of her looks and I want to help her all I can.

Me: Lets go guys!

We set out for the housing development.

* * *

We arrived and saw the housing development under siege.

Me: These plants are an abomination to nature.

Ben: Let me handle them.

Ben became Buzzshock.

Ben: (Tiny voice) BUZZSHOCK!

Me: A Megawhatt from the Nosedeen Quasar.

Buzzshock: That's right.

Buzzshock fired lightning at the plant monsters and incinerated them.

Lincoln: He has awesome lightning powers.

?: He sure does.

We saw Poison Ivy.

Me: Dr. Pamela Isley A.K.A. Poison Ivy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Poison Ivy: You too J.D. You all will pay for killing my best friend Harley!

Poison Ivy blew plant toxins in my face. She then summons a monstrous-looking Venus Flytrap, which pulls my in with its vinelike tongue. It begins chewing me before she pulls me out of the monster's mouth, sending me crashing into a wall.

CRASH!

Poison Ivy: Do you feel helpless, Knudson? Good. NOW YOU KNOW HOW HARLEY QUINN FELT RIGHT BEFORE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS KILLED HER!

Me: Pamela, you don't understand!

Poison Ivy (starts to cry): What's not to understand?! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR HATRED TOWARDS CRIMINALS! And since I haven't seen Clayface, Catwoman, or Mr. Freeze around, you must've killed them as well!

Harley Quinn stepped in.

Harley: Red! Stop! It's me! I'm alive!

Poison Ivy: Harley?! But how?! I saw Luan Loud kill-

Harley: An uncool dark version of me?

Me: That's what we've been trying to tell you Pamela. We saved Harley from herself and the evil of the Joker. We killed the Joker, killed Killer Croc, reduced Scarface to sawdust, killed Scarecrow, and reformed Two-Face, Catwoman, and cured Mr. Freeze and we even brought some of Gotham's most dangerous mob bosses to prison where they will die a horrible death.

Poison Ivy: Lies!

She tried to fight me but Harley stepped in.

Harley: Red, please! Stop this! Just think of all the good you and I could do together!

Poison Ivy (sighs): I'm sorry, Harley. But when I think of what mankind has done to plants, it's hard for me to be good.

Harley: Fine. I didn't want to do this! But you've given me no choice!

Poison Ivy: Wait. You're not going to-

Harley Quinn: [pulls off her fool's cap and wipes off her face paint] That's right, Red. The nuclear option!

Poison Ivy: You promised me you'd never...

Harley looks up at Ivy with sad puppy dog eyes

Me: The old puppy dog eyes trick.

Poison Ivy: Harley, I'm warning you!

Tears begin to well in Harley's eyes

Poison Ivy: Don't you dare!

[Tears stream down Harley's face. Soon, Ivy begins to cry and hugs Harley]

Poison Ivy: I missed you so much!

Harley Quinn: [hugs Ivy] Works every time.

Laney: Pamela I know how you feel against the destruction caused by the effects of our progress.

Poison Ivy: You do Laney?

Laney: I do. Nature is a magnificent and beautiful thing.

Laney grew a beautiful red, orange and yellow rose plant in her hands.

Laney: I can grow all kinds of beautiful flowers and plants. My powers have evolved in many ways and I can create all kinds of plants with ease. So instead of building houses out of wood and concrete and destroying much of nature in the process, maybe...

Laney touched the ground and in a matter of seconds the houses being built were replaced with whole new houses and mansions made entirely out of vines, trees and plants of different kinds.

Laney: We can help nature replace what she has lost with different methods. My plant houses will provide the residents with everything they need and use fewer resources and they can provide them with everything they need. My plants are indestructible and they can last indefinitely through even the worst of natures fury. So what do you say Pamela?

She extended her hand to her and Poison Ivy realized that she was a fool to battle against people and progress head on.

Suddenly a smoke bomb appeared and blew smoke and I blew it all away. Out came the merciless vigilante LOCK-UP!

Lock-Up: I knew that I'd find you again, Harley Quinn. Scum like you never change!

Harley Quinn: Newsflash, Buster! If I really hadn't changed, you and everyone would be dead by now!

Me: Lyle Bolton A.K.A. Lock-Up, former chief of security for Arkham Asylum. Fired for using torturous methods on the inmates there.

Lock-Up: That's right J.D. I'm what this city needs because it's a rotten wound that needs to be burned closed.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Did it ever occur to you that you were fired from your job for a reason? You tortured the Arkham inmates every single day that you worked there!

Lock-Up: Oh, don't think you and your friends are better then me, bird brain! At least I use my methods within the law. You morons merely kill criminals or lock them up in your jails without a trial! And somehow, I'm the bad guy?

Me: We kill criminals only when they deserve it Bolton. Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Scarface and Joker fell into that category. We cured Harvey Dent of his Two-Face problem, reversed Dr. Fries' condition, helped Clayface become a good person, remove the Joker's evil influence on Harley Quinn and now we helped Poison Ivy become a good person on the path to redemption. But you Bolton. Your methods are considered as a form of torture and police brutality.

Lock-Up: All those people should be locked up in a cage forever and those (Censored) should be beaten to within an inch of their pathetic (Censored) lives!

Me: You are one seriously (Censored) up man Bolton. Lets beat this freak up and show him how wrong he is!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Lock-Up punched me in the face and I dodged and punched him in the mouth.

Lock-Up: I'm only helping you J.D.! We could've rid Gotham Royal York of the fools in City Hall and the Police Department. We could've made our own order!

Me: (Censored)! I was made to fight your brand of order!

I kicked him in the face and Nico punched him in the face.

Luan bashed him in the face with a powerful hammer. (Think of the one that Harley Quinn uses)

Lensay: Nice shot mommy!

Luan: Thanks sweetie.

Harley and Eddy bashed him in the chest and stomach with their own hammers.

Luan: Lets use our combo on him guys.

Harley: You got it Luan.

Eddy: Anything sweetie.

Luan, Eddy and Harley held their hammers in a triangular formation and Lensay fired blasts of red, green and blue light at the hammers and entombed them in light.

Luan, Eddy, Lensay and Harley: PRISMATIC HAMMER SMASHER!

They smashed their hammers into Lock-Up's chest and send him crashing into a rock wall.

SMASH!

Me: Yeah!

He got up and Lewa slashed at him with wind blades and Arpeggio pecked at him with his beak.

Arpeggio: Lets beat him with our combo.

Lewa: You got it Arpeggio.

Lewa fired wind blades and Arpeggio fired a barrage of feathers.

Lewa and Arpeggio: WIND FEATHER CASCADE!

The feathers and blades rained onto him and slashed him.

Xion fired a blast of light from her Keyblade and burned him in the face and Matau fired wind blasts at him and cut him with razor wind.

Matau: Lets show him our combo.

Xion: Right!

Xion fired a blast of light and Matau fired a blast of wind.

Matau and Xion: LIGHTWIND CYCLONE SPINNER!

The blasts combined into a tornado of wind and light and spun Lock-Up around so fast that it made him really dizzy until he was green around the gills.

Batman arrived.

Batman: People say that I should kill criminals like the Scarecrow. Fine. (to Lock Up) I think I'll start with you! (grabs Lock Up by the throat)

Poison Ivy: Batman, no! He's already beaten!

Batman: You know that he's too dangerous to be left alive, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: Look, I hate Bolton like everyone else. But he's still a human being!

Batman: So was the Joker. And look how well that turned out!

Me: She's right Batman. He'll be in a better place than Arkham. I know just where to put him away.

* * *

We put Lock-Up in our newest Prison: The Mercury Prison for Bad Vigilantes. The Mercury Prison is buried below the surface of Mercury, the 1st planet from the Sun in the Calorus Basin. But here he also has a terrible curse, which is the ultimate fate worse than death: Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth. He's now a 120-year-old man until the day after doomsday. Ironically we are showing him the mercy he never showed his victims. Burn in Hell Lyle Bolton.

Back at the estate Harley Quinn and Pamela Isley were now members of the Redemption Squad. Harley offered her to join but only if Harley joins too and she accepted.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Poison Ivy is one of my favorite Batman Villains. In the live action movie Batman and Robin Uma Thurman did a great job as the lethal plant seductress. Lyle Bolton was one seriously screwed up guy in Arkham. I can't believe that he went after the Mayor, Commissioner Gordon, News Reporter Summer and Dr. Bartholomew of Arkham. What a nut! And he was trying to save Gotham all on his own. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	561. Christmas With The Wet Bandits

It starts at the estate. I was looking up some of the latest news stories on the news on our computer.

Me: Lets see. So far nothing has been happening. Wait a minute. "Wet Bandits Still at Large. The notorious bandit thieves Marv Murchins and Harry Lyme escaped from prison on November 27th and police have no clue as to their whereabouts. They are considered to be armed and extremely dangerous." Whoa! These guys look like they are no pushover.

Poison Ivy: You know, Cheetah. The last time we spoke to each other, we were in the Legion of Doom base when you were planning on stealing money to move somewhere.

Cheetah: I know. Funny thing, actually. When I was escaping the police, I ended up in the Louds' basement.

Gwen: So you forgot about what happened to Kevin, Sunny?

Sunny: Yeah. When you removed my dark side from me, you removed my memory about what happened to Kevin back in your old dimension.

Gwen: You know what? I think that might be for the best. Me and Ben will find out what happened to Kevin for ourselves.

Me: Boy a lot of things have gone down huh?

Lincoln: They sure have J.D. We've done so much for the world and on our adventures.

Then our phone rang.

Me: I'll get that. (Answers) Hello Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate, J.D. Knudson speaking.

A split screen appears and I am on the left and a girl with brown hair is on the right.

Megan: Hello J.D. My name is Megan McAllister and me and my little brother Kevin are at our home in Chicago all alone. We think that the wet Bandits are coming back to get us again.

Me: It's a pleasure Megan. And you guys have dealt with the Wet Bandits before?

Megan: Kevin did and the rest of us haven't.

Me: Wow. And I have a strong feeling that they're on their way to get you again. You called the right people Megan. We're on our way.

Megan: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Bye. (Hangs up) All right guys we have trouble over in Chicago, Illinois. And Shannon we know of your bad history with Chicago so you can sit this one out.

Shannon: Thank you J.D.

Me: Okay. I need, Rachel, Nico, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Eddy, Lynn, Lincoln, Lyra, Liberty & Lee, Lucy, Laney, Lana & Lola, Lisa and Lily, Harley, Poison Ivy, Maria, Ace, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Dallas, Carlota and Earth to come with me.

Lori: Right.

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

We arrived at the McAllister home and it was a nice mansion.

Me: Wow! The McAllister house is amazing.

Lola: I know this house! It's the house in Home Alone!

Lana: Those movies were awesome!

Me: So those movies are real. Awesome.

We go up to the door and knock on it. Megan answered.

Megan: Yes?

Me: Are you Megan McAllister?

Megan: Yes. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We're glad you all came. Come on in.

We go inside and Megan and her little brother Kevin explained everything.

Megan: So you see the Wet Bandits were after my brother Kevin twice and he arrested them both times.

Kevin M.: That's right. The first time was here at home and the second time was when I was lost in New York City.

Lola: You were in New York City all by yourself?

Kevin M.: Yeah. I accidentally got on the wrong flight when we were supposed to go Miami, Florida and I accidentally got on a flight to New York City.

Me: Whoops. And you wound up 791 miles from home.

Kevin M.: That's right.

Maria: So these scumbags harrass Kevin every Christmas?!

Megan: That about sums it up. I bet my friend and pen pal Cornelia Hale never has to deal with this kind of stuff in Heatherfield.

Me: I'm sure she would. I know Cornelia Hale of Heatherfield and she would be having a field day I'll bet. Christmas is not for 16 to 17 days and they busted out way too early.

Lincoln: Probably because Marv is really stupid.

Laney: My thoughts exactly.

Me: Megan is your family as chaotic as Lincoln's family?

Megan: Chaotic is an extreme understatement. Our family has 15 in it.

Me: 15!? Holy mackerel!

Laney: That's a lot of people for one family.

Lori: It literally is.

Dallas: That is something.

Carlota: It sure is.

Me: I know that feeling. When I moved to Michigan with my family and I met Lincoln and his family I was shocked that they lived in a tiny house.

Kevin M.: How many people do you have in your family Lincoln?

Lincoln: Before J.D. Knudson and my triplet siblings it was 14.

Megan: Wow!

Me: Yep. The Loud Family comprised of Lynn Sr. and Rita and their 15 kids. Lyra, Liberty and Lee disappeared long ago and I found them up in North Pole, Alaska. It's a long story. In a small house as big as it was before it was summed up in 2 words: ABSOLUTE CHAOS!

Kevin M.: Wow.

Megan: That's amazing! I can't believe that you didn't snap from all that pressure with all that.

Lincoln: I was saying exactly the same thing but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Me: Yep. Before me it was a total nightmare. But as time went by I became like a light at the end of the tunnel for them and made the Loud Family a better family.

Lori: J.D. and his family have made us into better people and we became a great family and a powerful force for good.

Leni: It's been totes wonderful for us.

Luna: It sure has dudes.

Me: Lets not brag about it guys. Anyway Megan where is the rest of your family now?

Megan: They're over in Hawaii and won't be back for 3 more weeks.

Lynn: Wow. Your family likes to travel a lot don't they?

Megan: We do. It's part of our tradition. We go on an annual trip to another part of the world around Christmas.

Me: I believe it. We went on a huge global trip 8 months ago and it was awesome. But lets talk about that later. We have some bandits to take down.

Megan: You know what, J.D.? I think I might have to suggest to Mom about moving to Royal York. After all, Kevin's been there before.

Me: Good idea. We can place your family under our protective custody. Plus Kevin was in New York City. We came from a place called Gotham Royal York. It's a fusion of 3 cities. Gotham, New York City and Royal Woods.

Megan: Oh wow! That must be a huge city!

Me: It's much bigger than New York that's for sure. 46 million people.

Megan: Whoa!

Kevin M.: Megan, thanks for growing so close to me over the last few years.

Megan: No problem, Kevin. Anything for my little brother. Now if only Buzz and the others can follow my example.

Me: We'll set them straight. Now lets get to work.

Kevin M.: I'll be right back.

Kevin went up to his room and he came back with a rolled up blueprint set. He unrolled them and we saw an elaborately placed set of booby traps all over the house.

Me: Wow. These traps are all genius Kevin.

Lisa: Indeed. These elaborately placed incapacitation devices; street name: Booby Traps are all very well set up.

Megan: They sure are Lisa.

Me: Yeah. Ace you can use your powers to make some of the traps real without damaging the house right?

Ace: I can do that J.D.

Me: Okay. Megan, Kevin we're also going to be demonstrating some of our fighting techniques as well so you may want to be ready just in case.

Megan: Okay. We saw you guys on the news all the time. You guys are incredible.

Me: Thank you. Lets get to work guys.

We set up all kinds of booby traps all over the house in and out. It took us 2 hours to do it.

Me: All right it's all set. Megan, Kevin, you are about to see Team Loud Phoenix Storm in action.

Megan: We know you all can do it.

Me: And if we cause any damage I'll reimburse you for it.

Kevin M.: No worries.

Me: Lets get em.

Outside we saw a van pull up to the house.

Me: That's them. (Imitating Mr. Incredible) Showtime.

Kevin had a BB gun ready.

We had the door unlocked and they came in and when Harry poked his head in he saw Lola.

Lola: Surprise.

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned the top of his head and he screamed in pain.

He ran out to a snow pile and put his head in and extinguished his head. But his hat was gone.

Marv came in.

Lisa: Greetings.

Lisa had a bunch of nails skewer his feet and he screamed in pain as they went through his foot. He fell back and landed on the concrete steps.

Me: I hope his prison has insurance coverage for tetanus shots.

Lana: No kidding.

Outside Marv and Harry went to the windows and they were slipping and sliding along the way. Lana had turned the whole path into a path of ice with her powers.

Harry: Geez! This path is slippery!

They opened the window and were climbing through it. But Marv had no shoes on because the nails yanked them off.

Marv: Tell me something, Harry. When you said piece of cake, was this even close to what you had in mind?!

Harry: I don't appreciate your tone, Marv! This situation isn't even my fault to begin with!

Marv: Well, it certainly isn't mine!

Harry: Oh no? You're the one who made a lot of noise!

Marv: And you're the one who suggested on killing the kid when there were still people around?

Nico: Ok, do you two want some time alone to finish your argument?

Marv and Harry: STAY OUTTA THIS!

Marv came in and he stepped on some Christmas Ornaments on the floor and screamed in pain.

Marv: I'M GONNA KILL THOSE KIDS!

Lincoln: Try this on though.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning from his fingers and the lightning got his hands and started electrocuting him badly. Lincoln increased the voltage and Marv's skeleton started showing as he was screaming in pain. He was screaming like a little girl. Lincoln stopped and Marv was twitching on the floor with lightning arching all over him.

Earth: That was awesome Linky.

Lyra: It sure was.

Harry came in and I flipped him over and on his right hand was a burn scar with the letter M on it.

Me: Whoa. That's a nasty scar you have here.

Harry: Yeah that little kid burned me the first time with a red hot doorknob.

Me: He sure left his mark on you huh?

Laney formed a cactus gun and fired cactus balls at their faces.

BANG BANG!

They screamed in pain.

Laney formed a paddle made of a cactus and she handed a bigger one to Poison Ivy.

Laney: This'll cause some serious pain.

Poison Ivy: It sure will Laney.

They went over and slapped them with the cactus paddles and they screamed in excruciating pain.

Poison Ivy: Merry Christmas, darlings! (punches Harry)

Harley: And Happy New Years', chumps! (hits Marv with her hammer)

Black Widow punched Harry in the face and Lola punched Harry in the crotch and he screamed like a little girl.

Lola: Lets use our combo on him Natasha.

Black Widow: (Russian Accent) You got it Lola.

Lola fired a blast of fire and Black Widow fired a blast of lightning.

Black Widow and Lola: FIRE SPIDER CROTCHCRUNCHER!

The blasts combined and turned into a spider with big spiked boxing gloves on 6 of its 8 legs and struck Harry multiple times with a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs on his face and the crotch.

Lola: That was awesome!

Black Widow: It sure was.

Hawkeye bashed Marv with his bow and Lana grabbed Marv's hands and froze them together. Dallas fired two arrows and they pinned him to the wall as his screamed in pain.

Me: Awesome shots Dallas.

Dallas: Thanks J.D. Archery is my strongest weapon. I am a true marksman.

Me: I can see that.

Lana: Lets use our combo on him Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: You got it Lana.

Lana fired a stream of ice lightning and Hawkeye fired a bunch of arrows.

Hawkeye and Lana: SUBZERO ARROW CROTCHKICKERS!

The ice lightning turned the arrows into spiked mace balls of pure ice and they slammed into Marv's crotch with tremendous force.

Me: (WINCES) OOH! Ouch!

Nico: Right where the sun doesn't shine.

Rachel: Ouch! But these two deserve it.

Me: Now it's my turn.

I walk up to them and I have my gun ready.

Me: Kevin, Megan you guys may want to plug your ears.

Megan: Okay.

They did so.

Me: Merry Christmas you (Censored) Filthy Animals.

I shoot them in the legs with my gun and paralyze them for life.

Me: And a Happy (Censored) New Year.

I blow the smoke out of the muzzle.

Lynn: That was awesome J.D.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

The police arrived and arrested them.

Me: What a couple of losers.

Megan: You guys are awesome!

Kevin M.: You guys sure showed them!

Nico: Thanks guys.

Me: Lets fix this place back up before the rest of your family comes home.

We did so and then the following morning everyone got home early.

Megan: Oh they're back early.

Me: Okay.

Peter M.: Megan, Kevin?

Kevin M.: Hey dad.

Peter M.: Thank goodness you are okay son.

Me: Mr. McAllister? Sorry to intrude like this. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Peter M.: Oh wow! You are widely known all over. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: It's a pleasure too. We have quite a story to tell you. Plus on behalf of Team Loud Phoenix Storm we apologize for having you all come home early.

Kate M.: It's all right J.D. But thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

In the living room we told them all about Kevin and his history with the notorious Wet Bandits.

Buzz: Are you serious!?

Me: We're dead serious. Kevin encountered the Wet Bandits twice here in Chicago and once in New York City. They broke out of jail 3 weeks ago and targeted your home twice. Megan and Kevin called us and we came to help out and stop them.

Kate M.: It's good you did J.D. Thank you so much.

Me: You're welcome Mrs. McAllister.

Kate M.: Please call me Kate.

Me: Sorry. But also we have a proposition for you all.

Megan: Mom, Dad, because of the history Kevin has with the Wet Bandits, I want us all to move to Gotham Royal York.

Me: I know this is very sudden for all of you. But because of everything that happened, you will be placed into the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Peter M.: We appreciate the offer J.D. Thank you. What do you all think?

Buzz: I think it's a great idea.

Everyone agreed.

Peter M: It's settled. We'll move to Gotham Royal York.

Lori: Also we need to discuss about your treatment towards Kevin.

Me: And I have some visual aids to show you.

Megan cut the lights and I showed them all a slideshow of our exploits in the battle against the Revenge Squad. When it was done the lights came back on.

Me: What you just saw was a slideshow of us fighting against all the villains we faced throughout our adventures. And that was all but just a small sliver of our power. We have done a lot, yes. But this slideshow is not to brag about our adventure. It's to warn you. Your treatment of Kevin has been absolutely deplorable.

Megan: That's right guys! Your treatment towards my little brother is disgusting! When we reunited with him in New York he and I have gotten closer than ever. I can't believe I was like that towards him.

Lynn: And if you keep this up I'll give you guys the biggest and worst ever Dutch Oven you've ever had in your lives!

Me: And we are not bluffing. Trust me guys. Lynn's notorious for her Dutch Ovens and they smell like rotten raw sewage amplified 100-fold.

They shook in fear.

Me: Good. Now I believe that you all owe Kevin an apology and make it a real and sincere one.

McAllisters: Sorry Kevin.

Me: What do you think Kevin?

Kevin M.: It's gonna take me a while to forgive you all but that's a good start.

Me: Okay. They have all the time in the world. Now lets get you all to your new home.

I snap my fingers and the McAllister family and their possessions were beamed into a much bigger house and it had many rooms. Their house was located next door to the estate. Things for the McAllisters just got a whole lot better. The Wet Bandits were locked away in the Uranus Prison for all eternity.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Home Alone and Home Alone 2 were my favorite movies back when I was a child and McCauley Culkin did a great job in both movies back in 1990 and 1992. The Loud's and the McAllister families are both similar in every way. CHAOS ON STEROIDS. Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern did a great job as the Wet Bandits and they were funny bad guys. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Home Alone is owned by Chris Columbus and 20th Century Fox.


	562. Speed Demon Loud's

It starts with us heading out of the house. Me, Lincoln and Lana Loud were walking out of the house. Lincoln was taking Lana to the racetrack, because Bobbie Fletcher, Lana's racing hero, was gonna be there. Lana was clearly excited, and Lincoln could tell.

Lincoln: (smiles) Excited, aren't you, Lana?

Lana: (excited) How could I not be?! I'm gonna see Bobbie Fletcher again!

Me: Last time we saw her we were frozen inside the Burpin' Burger and she saw our powers.

Lincoln: Yeah. *smiles* Well, at least we won't be stuck in Burpin' Burger this time.

Lana: *remembers Snow Way Out, feels guilty* Oh... yeah...

Lincoln noticed this but knew that we were helping her.

Lincoln: Oh, right... Sorry, Lana... I-I didn't mean to...

Lana: It's okay, Lincoln. (Sighs) I'm sorry that all that happened...

Lincoln: It's okay, Lana. You were just really excited.

Me: Yeah but we helped you win that contest and you got a great job offering in the future.

Lincoln hugs his tomboy sister, to which she smiles and returns the hug.

Lana: (smiles) Thanks, Lincoln. Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Lana.

Lincoln: (smiles) You're welcome, Lana. (puts her on his shoulders) Now come on, let's go see your racing hero!

Lana: (Excited) YEAH!

Me: Lets go guys.

Me, Lincoln and Lana head to the racetrack.

* * *

The three of us soon arrived at the racetrack, and it was packed.*

Lincoln: (Smiles) Here we are, Lana!

Lana: (Happy) Alright!

Through the excited crowd, Lincoln spots Bobbie Fletcher with his enhanced eyesight.

Lincoln: (points at her) Look, Lana! There she is!

Me: Oh yeah!

Lana's eyes sparkle in amazement as a huge smile appears on her face.

Lana: (very happy) Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH!

Me and Lincoln begins walking over to Bobbie Fletcher with the excited Lana still on Lincoln's shoulders.

Lincoln: Excuse me, Bobbie Fletcher?

Bobbie: (turns around, sees Me, Lincoln and Lana) Oh, hello, little ones.

Me: Hey Bobbie. Its been a while.

Bobbie: Oh wow. J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. How have you all been.

Me: Great Bobbie.

Lana couldn't believe it, Bobbie Fletcher was talking to them, again!

Bobbie: *recognizes them* Wait a second. I know you two.

Lincoln: Yeah, during that heavy snowfall.

Bobbie: Yes, it's been a while since I've seen you. *smiles* How've you been?

Lincoln: *smiles* We've been doing well, Bobbie.

*Lana was even more excited. Bobbie Fletcher remembered her and Lincoln.*

Lana: *in her head, more excited* She remembers us?! Oh, I'm so glad this isn't a dream!

Me: Lana was so excited to meet you again Bobbie.

Bobbie: *notices Lana's excited* I can see that.

Lincoln: Yeah, just excited to see her racing hero.

Bobbie: *smiles* Oh, is that so?

Lincoln: *smiles* Yep.

Me: Yep.

*Lincoln takes Lana off his shoulders and sets her down in front of Bobbie. This causes the tomboy to get nervous.*

Lana: *looks up at Bobbie, smiles nervously* Um... H-Hello, Bobbie...

Bobbie: *smiles, kneels down to Lana* Hi, Lana.

*Lana makes a huge smile as Bobbie takes off her red cap and pulls out a marker. She then signs it.*

*It says

"To Lana, from Bobbie F."

Bobbie: *smiles* Here you go, Lana. *gives back her cap*

*Lana takes the cap, and is even more happy and excited.*

Lana: *even more happy* Oh. My. Gosh. An autograph from you, Bobbie?! Oh, I will never, ever wash this off!

*Bobbie smiles and rustles Lana's hair, making the tomboy giggle.*

Bobbie *stands up and faces Lincoln* You sure have a very excited sister, Lincoln. *rustles Lincoln's white hair*

Lincoln: *smiles* So true, Bobbie.

Lana: *very happy* Thank you so much, Bobbie!

Bobbie: *smiles* No problem, Lana. *looks at Lincoln* Oh, and Lincoln, J.D.?

Lincoln: Yeah?

Me: Yes?

Bobbie: The racing network told me to give this to you.

*Bobbie pulls out a piece of paper, which looked like an invitation.*

Lincoln: What is it?

Bobbie: *smiles* Read It and find out.

Lincoln: *reads it* "Team Loud Phoenix Storm, if you're reading this, you and 22 members of your team have been invited to participate in the annual Gotham Royal York Michigan 500. Build up your roadster, then rev up and go and tear down the road into 1st place! I'm telling ya, tomorrow's gonna be a great race! See you there!"

From, Mayor Collin.

*Me, Lincoln & Lana were shocked.*

Lincoln *shocked* We've been invited to participate in a race?!

Bobbie: *smiles* Yep.

Me: Oh this is gonna be so cool!

Lana: *shocked* This is unbelievable! And... *makes a huge smile* AWESOME! I'll get to be like you, Bobbie! An awesome racer!

*Bobbie chuckles.*

Lincoln: *shocked* I... I don't know...

Lana: *hugs Lincoln's leg* C'mon, Lincoln! Please? This is a pretty big honor! We can't turn it down! And I really wanna race!

Me: Yeah Lincoln. We get to participate in a big race like in NASCAR. This is gonna be so awesome!

*Lana gives Lincoln the puppy dog eyes.*

Lana: *puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Lincoln: *in his head* Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes.

*Lincoln then sighs.*

Lincoln: Alright, but you can't use the puppy dog eyes for a full week.

Lana: *happy* Yay! *hugs Lincoln tightly*

Bobbie: *smiles* Great answer, Lincoln.

Me: We'll do it Bobbie. We're gonna burn some rubber.

Lincoln: I only agreed because Lana gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Bobbie: *cocks an eyebrow* And you didn't want to make her sad?

Lincoln: *sighs* Also true. But if she or one of our sisters get into an accident, we're done racing.

Bobbie: I can understand that.

Lincoln: Well, then. *smiles* Count us in.

Bobbie: *smiles* Great.

Lana: *very happy* Alright! *jumps around Lincoln in excitement* We're gonna go racing!

*Lincoln smiles at Lana's excitement.*

* * *

Back at the estate Me, Lincoln and Lana are telling everyone. They were shocked.

Lori: *shocked* Are you serious?!

Luan: *shocked* We've been invited to compete in a race?!

Lincoln: *nods* Yep.

Me: This is gonna be awesome guys. We get to race in a Daytona 500 style race. It's gonna be awesome!

Lana: *excited* Totally!

Luna: *shocked* That's awesome!

Sam S.L.: This is gonna be so cool dudes!

Varie: I've always wanted to do this!

Luan: *shocked* No kidding!

Eddy: This is awesome!

Bobby: Oh babe this is gonna be so awesome.

Lynn: *shocked, excited* I already can't wait!

Lightning: Lightning agrees.

Leni: *shocked, excited* Totes! It's gonna be amazing!

Lucy: *shocked, excited* And wicked.

Lisa: I say we get to building our roadsters.

Dexter: I'll join the race too.

Lana: Yeah! Plus, we already got one to turn into a roadster!

Lola: *looks at Lana* What's that?

Lana: Your princess car, Lola!

Lola: *shocked* WHAT?! *gets angry* ABSOLUTELY NOT!

*Lana bursts out laughing, much to Lola's anger and confusion.*

Lola: *angry, confused* What?! What's so funny?!

Lana: *laughing* Wow, you should've seen your face! I was only kidding, Lola! I'm not doing that!

Lola: *glares at Lana* Good. Cause if you touch it... *slides her finger across her throat*

Me: All right you two that's enough. Lets get to building our cars.

We got to work on our cars. Nico, May, and Aylene participated as well.

I was building my own car and Nico built his with MODOC's Intelligence.

*Lincoln was working on the hydraulics underneath his car.*

*Lily was putting fixing a wheel on her car.*

*Luan was putting an exhaust pipe on her car.*

*Leni and Lana were installing engines in their cars.*

*Lori and Lola were decorating their cars.*

*And Lucy, Lynn, and Lisa were putting in glass for the windows and mirrors.*

Lana: *in her head, excited* This is gonna be AWESOME! I hope you watch us, Bobbie!

Me: I hope she does too Lana.

* * *

We finished our cars.

*The siblings were resting in the living room.*

Lincoln: *wipes the sweat off his forehead* Phew, that was some hard work.

Lori: *sips some water* Yeah, but it was worth it.

Me: Yep.

*Lisa walks up to the siblings.*

Lisa: Hello, fellow siblings. The modifications are complete.

Lana: *excited* Ooh! Does that mean we can see our complete race cars?!

Lisa: *nods, smiles* Indeed. Follow me.

*We all follow Lisa into the garage. When they get there, the others, except Lisa, were confused. They see normal cars, not racing cars.*

Lynn: *confused* What the heck?

Lana: *confused, a bit angry* What's the big idea?

Lincoln: *confused* What gives? These are just normal cars, not racing cars. How we gonna race with these?

Lisa: *smiles* Au contraire, dear brother. *pulls out a red remote with a small antenna and gives it to Lincoln* Press this.

*Lincoln takes the red remote and presses the button.*

Singers: Roadster racers, gooooo!

*Lincoln's car starts shaking, then it transforms into a roadster.*

*Lincoln's Blazing Hot Rod.*

Lincoln: *shocked* Whoa!

Me: AWESOME CAR!

Sisters: *shocked* Whoa!/Wow!/Amazing!

*Lincoln's roadster was colored in his respective color: Orange, with yellow on the front. It was like a red drag racer mixed with a car from the Fast and Furious. It had three exhaust pipes on each side sticking out on the front side near the front wheels. It had a small windshield. There was a spoiler on the back, with an orange flame shape on each end. It had the number 28.*

Lincoln walks over to his roadster in shock.

Lincoln: *shocked* Wow... this is my roadster? It looks... *smiles* Amazing!

Lisa: *smiles* It pleases me that you think so, elder brother.

Lily: What about ours, Lisa?

Luan: Yeah! Linc's roadster can't be the only one who transforms!

Me: I have a feeling ours are gonna be just as cool.

Lisa: *pulls out red remotes* Do not worry, Luan and Lily. I did all of yours as well.

Lynn: *smiles* Oh, good. I was gonna clobber you if you didn't.

Me: Lets not do that anymore Lynn.

Lynn: Sorry.

*We all each take a remote and press the buttons.*

Singers: Roadster racers, goooooo!

*Our cars transformed into their Roadsters.*

Sisters: *amazed* Whoa!

Me: Awesome!

*J.D.'s Phoenix Skyburner*

My car was red with orange and yellow flames on the bottom, a phoenix on the sides and phoenix tail feathers on the back and it had the number 16 on it. (It's also based on the Mach 6 from 2008's Speed Racer)

Me: Awesome car!

*Varie's Mermaid Runner*

Varie's roadster was aqua blue and it had a mermaid on it and a fish tail decoration on the back. It had the number 15 on it.

Varie: My car is awesome!

*Lori's Stormy Dragster.*

*Lori's roadster looked like a normal convertible car, in her respected color: Light blue. There was a white stripe down the middle, black seats, a small windshield, and a spoiler on the back. It had the number 13.*

Lori: *amazed* This is literally awesome!

*Bobby's Crystal Shredder*

Bobby's car was blue with crystal shards on it and it had crystal clusters decorated on the back. It also had the number 14 on it.

Bobby: This is amazing guys!

*Leni's Fashion Speeder.*

*The Roadster looked like a Drag Racer, in Leni's respected color: turquoise. On the back was a large turquoise bow on top of a tall spoiler, a small windshield, and the engine was fixed in front the spoiler with long exhaust pipes going under said spoiler. It had the the number 4.*

Leni: *amazed* This is totes amazing!

*Luna's Rockin' Rider.*

*Luna's also looked similar to a drag racer, just being much larger in the back than Leni's, with four long exhaust pipes sticking out on said back. It was in her respected color: purple. It was decorated with pictures of guitars and had a small speaker on the front. It had the number 30.

Luna: *amazed* That is a rockin' ride!

*Sam's Volcanic Rocker*

Sam's roadster was aqua green with blue flames, a volcano and black musical notes. It had the number 29.

Sam S.L.: Radical Ride!

*Luan's Party Scrambler.*

*Luan's Roadster was exactly like a comedian would decorate their ride. Squirt flowers, rubber chickens, everything. Including party-colored polka dots. It had the number 8.*

Luan: *amazed* This is awesome!

*Eddy's Jawbreaker Hustler*

Eddy's roadster was blue and it had jawbreakers and quarters on the bottom and a split in half jawbreaker decorated the back. It had the number 7.

Eddy: This is awesome!

*Lynn's TurboCharger.*

*Lynn's Roadster was decked out like a sports car. Literally. It had pieces of every sport on it, and a #1 on the side. It had a small windshield, and the engine was fixed on the back, right in front of the spoiler.*

Lynn: *amazed* Oh... yeah!

*Lightning's Thunder Roller*

Lightning's roadster was dark blue with lightning on it. It had lightning on the back and on the mirrors. It had the number 2.

Lightning: Lightning loves this car!

*Lucy's Grave Kart.*

*Lucy's Roadster was all black, with the exception of one white stripe going down the middle, a small windshield, and three small exhaust pipes on each side sticking out on the front side near the front wheels. There was also a bat-wing like spoiler on the back. It had the number 19.*

Lucy: *smiles* Wicked.

*Laney's Nature Dazzler*

Laney's roadster was bright red and it had vines, leaves, flowers and tree branches on it and it had leaves on the back. It had the number 22 on it.

Laney: My car is amazing!

*Lana's Muddy Streaker.*

*Lana's Roadster looked like a mix of a race car and a drag racer. It was blue, had a spoiler with green ends, two exhaust pipes in front of the rear wheels on each side, and painted with brown to look like mud. It had the number 55.*

Lana: *amazed* Oh, heck yeah!

*Lola's Pink Thunder.*

*Lola's Roadster looked fit for a princess. It was all pink, decorated with jewels on the side, a small windshield, and had a large silver tiara on the back, which was the Roadster's spoiler. It had the number 66.*

Lola: *big smile* It's beautiful!

*Lisa's Atom Sprinter.*

*Lisa's Roadster was green with a white stripe going down the middle on the hood, and a dark green spoiler in the back with a yellow stripe in the middle. There was also a picture of a beaker on the front. It had the number 31.*

Lisa: *smiles* Most impressive, if I do say so myself.

*Dexter's DNA Rider*

Dexter's roadster was red and purple with a DNA helix on the side and molecules, atoms and subatomic particles and the number 32.

Dexter: My car is geniusly awesome!

*Lily's Ocean Zoomer.*

*Lily's Roadster was lavender, a large engine with two exhaust pipes fitted on the back, a small windshield, and looked like the handle of a paintbrush. It also had multi colored spots to resemble paint splotches. It had the number 2.*

Lily: *amazed* Wow!

*Aylene's Jurassic Speeder*

Aylene's roadster was green and it had dinosaur footprints and prehistoric plants on it. It had the number 12 on it.

Aylene: My car is so cool!

*Nico's Star Speeder*

Nico's roadster was purple and had the planet Vegeta on it and it had numerous stars and a Saiyan Monkey tail decoration was on the back. It had the number 88 on it.

Nico: My car is so awesome!

*May's Winter Turbospeeder*

May's roadster was light blue and it had snowflakes and icicles on the sides and blue fire on the bottom. It had the number 53 on it.

May: My car is awesome!

Lana: *amazed* These Roadsters are so awesome!

Me: They sure are.

I get in my car and it was amazing. It had all kinds of high tech gadgets and features.

Me: Wow! My car is awesome! It's like a car from the year 2500.

Lisa: Indeed. Now 2nd elder brother, I strongly recommend that you read this before you drive it.

Lisa handed me a huge manual for it. It was 4,000 pages thick.

Me: Wow. Might as well get reading then.

I start reading the manual.

Lori: But are they fast?

Lincoln: *smiles* Well, let's find out!

Me: I'm gonna read the manual for this. But have fun guys.

Varie: Okay.

* * *

*The siblings were riding their Roadsters on a field outside of Royal Woods. They were definitely fast, and were going perfectly.*

Lana: *excited, whooping* THIS IS SO AWESOME!

Leni: *excited* No kidding, Lana! *launches off a hill* WOO!

*After a few minutes, they stop.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Yeah, they're fast alright.

Lucy: *smiles* That was so wicked.

Laney: That was so awesome!

Luan: *smiles, laughing* Yeah! That was awesome!

Lynn: *smiles* I can't wait for tomorrow!

Lana: *smiles* Me neither!

Leni also made us awesome jumpsuits for us.

* * *

*The next day.*

*Today was the day of the Gotham Royal York Michigan 500 Race. We all were prepping up their Roadsters.*

*Lincoln was shining his front hood.*

I saw the race track and it was a huge long race that went all the way across the state.

Me: Wow! This is gonna be so awesome!

*Lori and Leni were polishing their lights.*

Sam S.L. is polishing her hood.

*Luna was making sure her mirrors were adjusted.*

*Luan and Lynn were checking their engines.*

*Lucy and the twins were making sure their tires were okay.*

*And Lisa and Lily are fixing up any loose screws.*

*Soon, we all have finished our check ups.*

Lincoln: *sitting in the front seat of his Daily Driver* Alright, is everyone ready?

Me: We're all set buddy.

Sisters: *in the seats of their Daily Drivers, excited* Yeah!

Lincoln: *smiles* Okay! It's Roadster Racing Time!

Me: It's time to burn rubber.

Singers: Roadster racers, goooooo!

*The siblings' Daily Drivers transform into their Roadsters.*

*The siblings wearing also wearing roadster racers suits of their respective colors.*

Lincoln: Let's roll!

*The siblings race out of the garage.*

*In the middle of Royal Woods.*

*Confetti falls from the air as tons of people gathered around, cheering for the race that was happening today. Broadcast cameras were also being put up.*

*Amongst the crowd, My mom, dad, sister, Rita, Lynn Sr. Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Girl Jordan and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm were there. Even some people we don't know.*

Rita: *a bit concerned* I hope the kids will be okay. I know Lincoln and the older girls will, but I'm worried about the younger ones.

Ronnie Anne: I'm sure they'll be fine.

Rusty: Yeah, don't worry, Mrs. Loud.

Rita: (Sighs) You're probably right.

Me: We have more racers joining us.

Among them was a racer I know all too well. It was the legendary Speed Racer himself driving his Mach 5.

Me: Oh wow! The legendary Speed Racer!

Speed: It's an honor to meet you J.D. Is this your first ever race?

Me: It sure is Speed. It's an honor to meet the world famous Speed Racer.

Speed: And it's an honor to meet the leader of the world famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

More racers arrived and it was the Wacky Racers.

Dick Dastardly and Muttley in the Mean Machine

The Slag Brothers in the Bouldermobile

The Gruesome Twosome in the Creepy Coupe

Professor Pat Pending in the Convert-a-car

Red Max in the Crimson Haybaler

Penelope Pitstop in the Compact Pussycat

Sergeant Blast and Private Meekley in the Army Surplus Special

The Anthill Mob in the Bulletproof Bomb

Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear in the Arkansas Chug-A-Bug

Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific

And Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth in the Buzzwagon

Me: Awesome! It's all my favorite racers from Wacky Races! You guys are my favorites from my past!

Penelope Pitstop: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Professor Pat Pending: Thanks J.D. Good luck to you.

Dick Dastardly: You better quit while you still have a head Knudson.

Me: We'll see about that Dastardly. You couldn't even catch a single carrier pigeon or win a single race in the Wacky Races.

BURN!

Dick Dastardly: Don't remind me of that.

Muttley snickered.

*The race announcer, Billy Natson, was standing next to Mayor Collin.*

Billy: Hidy-ho, Roadster fans! And welcome to one of the biggest events in the history of racing. Hello I'm Billy Natson and today is a beautiful day for the greatest race in Michigan, The Michigan 500. Buckle up and gear up for today's Roadster race! It's 1 single lap that stretches across the entire state from Michigan into Minnesota. *spots something* And here come the racers now!

*The crowd cheers loudly as me, Varie, Aylene, Nico, May and the siblings and lovers and other racers approach the starting line.*

My eyes in the sky were watching the whole race very closely. Carol, Vince, Fu, Bai Tza and Linka were watching from above.

*The siblings spot the group and wave at them.*

Ronnie Anne: *excited* This is gonna be good.

I wave to them and they waved back.

*Mayor Collin clears his throat.*

Mayor Collin: On behalf of the citizens of Gotham Royal York, *pulls out a green flag* I, the honorable Mayor Collin, am most proud to say...

*Lincoln revs up his roadster.*

Me: It's party time!

Mayor Collin: *waves the green flag* Rev up and go!

*The crowd cheers wildly as the racers zoom off.*

Billy: AND THEY'RE OFF!

We sped down the track at a blazing speed.

* * *

*As the race goes on, Me and Lincoln would be trading first place with another race.*

Lincoln: *excited* This is so thrilling! I've never been so excited in my life!

Me: Me neither buddy! This is awesome!

*He feels someone bump into the back of his car. He knows it's not one of his sisters, because he can hear the voice of the driver.*

Driver: Out of my way!

Me: Oh no you don't clod!

I press a green button and fire a missile at the green car and blow him away out of the race.

Me: No rough play on my watch!

Lincoln: *glances in the mirror* Eat my dust! Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

*Lincoln speeds up and zooms away from the driver behind him.*

*Later, after zooming down the bends and curves around the track, which took a long while.*

Billy: Here come the racers as they come to Devil's canyon. That canyon has lots of razor sharp rocks and deadly earthquakes and landslides rock the area.

Me: Here comes Devil's canyon guys.

Lana: I see it bro.

We were moving at 150 to 200 miles per hour and it was fast.

In the walls of the canyon Dick Dastardly pushed a big boulder and blocked the canyon.

Vince: Hey Partner. Dick Dastardly pushed a big boulder into your path and blocked the canyon.

Me: I see it partner. Thank you.

I pressed a red button and a laser fired from the front and blew the whole boulder apart into dust.

KRABOOOOMM!

Me: YEE HAW!

Dick Dastardly: DRAT! DRAT AND DOUBLE DRAT!

Lincoln: *takes a deep breath* One obstacle down and who knows how many to go.

Lana, Lola: *excited, from behind Lincoln* WOO-HOO!

*Lincoln sees the twins zoom past him on their roadsters. He smirks and speeds up, soon reaching the twins, then Leni zooms past all 3 of them.*

Leni: *excited* Coming through!

Varie: This is so awesome!

Lincoln: *smirks* It's on, Leni!

Lynn: *zooms past Lincoln, excited* Yeah, it's on!

Lori: *zooms past Lincoln and Lynn, excited* Let's literally do this!

* * *

Billy: And the racers are entering the next obstacle of the race! The densest forest in the state: Nihilism Taiga! No one has ever come out of this one alive. The forest is so dense that not even the light from the sun can go through it!

We are in the forest and it was so dark we couldn't see.

Me: Whoo! It's dark. Turn on your lights guys.

We turned on our headlights and they were bright enough to pierce the darkness of the forest.

Me: Wow! I can't believe that this forest is so dark. No wonder they got lost so easily in here. It's pitch black.

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: I think I can help with this guys.

Laney used her plant powers to bend the trees and reveal the road and she helped us get through.

Me: Awesome job Laney.

Aylene: Thanks Laney.

Varie: Good work.

We passed through the forest and made it to the next obstacle.

The crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

Billy: Zoom! There they go! The racers have now exited the forest! Now entering the 3rd obstacle: they have to race on the bottom of Lake Superior.

We saw the lake coming up.

Me: Looks like we're going underwater guys.

I press a blue button and my car turned into a submarine.

Speed turned the Mach 5 into a submarine as well.

We all did so and went in.

I turned on my headlights to see and we saw the beauty of the fish and bottom of Lake Superior.

Me: Wow!

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Leni: Look at all the pretty fish.

Laney: There's lots of them here.

Lola: It sure is beautiful.

Me: Yes it is. Speed are you doing okay?

Speed: I am J.D. Thanks for your concern. My oxygen tanks will hold out down here.

Me: Okay. But if you need oxygen let me know. My car has a special hose that can pump in oxygen from the water to you.

Speed: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Speed.

We raced along the bottom and we saw more fish and more beauty. We even saw an awesome surprise. On the bottom was an underwater mermaid city and we were driving right by it.

Me: Wow! A Mermaid city!

Varie: It's not my home or Atlantica. It must be a separate city of them.

Me: We should ask King Triton if he knows anything.

Laney: Good idea.

Lana: We're almost to the other side.

Me: Okay. Time to surface guys.

We did so and we got onto the surface and onto the lake.

* * *

Billy: And they have completed the 3rd obstacle! Now they are coming up to the 4th obstacle: The WAR ZONE!

We saw up ahead a nasty war zone and guns, explosions and more were there.

Me: Looks like it's time to go all out guys.

I press multiple buttons and missile launchers, machine guns, laser guns, particle beams and more were on my car.

Lincoln: You got it J.D.

Their cars were equiped with weapons as well.

Me: Locked and loaded. This calls for some really good music.

I pull out a CD and put it in.

(Down with the Sickness by Disturbed plays)

Me: Good music. Lets rock and roll!

We had our shields up and we went into the war zone. Numerous bad guys were firing rifles and machine guns. We fired our weapons and missiles and blasted them apart into bloody pieces and splattered them all over the place. I deployed my sawblades and sliced them apart.

Carol: J.D. Missile turrets ahead!

Me: I see them.

I press two buttons.

Me: Slicer Missiles deploy!

I fired two missiles and they opened and turned into deadly razor blades. They slashed the turrets and blew them apart.

KABOOM!

Aylene: Nice shot J.D.!

Me: Thanks Aylene.

Lincoln: More bad guys up ahead.

I press three buttons.

Me: Piranha Missiles away!

I fired three blue missiles and the heads had metal razor sharp heads snapping like piranha jaws. They mauled the bad guys apart and splattered their blood and guts everywhere. The blood and guts even got on my windshield.

Me: Oh yuck!

I turned on the washer and windshield wipers.

Me: That's better.

Fu: J.D. there's more bad guys ahead.

Me: I see them Fu.

I press a button.

Me: Match Head Missile away!

I fired a missile and the red head lit on fire and it got behind them and exploded.

KABOOOM!

Me: BINGO!

Aylene: Awesome shot J.D.!

Me: Thanks. The missile designs of the SWAT Kats came in handy for this.

Lola: They sure did.

We made it through the War Zone in one piece.

Me: Is everyone all right?

Lana: I'm okay J.D.

Everyone said they were okay.

Me: Good.

* * *

Billy: We are now coming to the final zone everyone! This zone is called the SKYSCRAPER ZONE! It's home to the nefarious and ruthless members of the Gang of Assassins!

We drove into a huge city that stretched on for miles.

Lincoln: Final zone... *narrows his eyes* Time to get serious.

*Lincoln pushes the gear stick forward and steps on the gas pedal, making his roadster speed up. It fact, it was so fast, he rocketed past all his sisters and quickly became a speck in the distance.*

He sped right passed me.

*The sisters were surprised at how fast he was going.*

Lily: *surprised* Wow, now that's fast!

Lola: *surprised* Linky's going crazy fast!

Laney: Be careful Lincoln.

Lynn: *surprised* We better step up our game here!

Me: Boy he really put the pedal to the metal.

Penelope Pitstop: He sure did.

Me: Lets burn some rubber guys!

We speed up, but it's nowhere near as fast enough to catch up with Lincoln.

Lori: Dang! He's so fast!

Leni: How is he so much faster than us?!

Luna: No idea, dudes!

Me: Lets do this!

*Lana narrows her eyes.*

Lana: *narrowed eyes* Oh, HECK no! I'm not gonna lose now, Lincoln! Bobbie, if you're watching, this is HOW I RACE!

*Lana pushes the gear stick forward and steps on the gas pedal, making her roadster speed up. That surprised the others a lot as Lana rocketed after Lincoln.*

Sisters: *even more surprised* WOAH!

Me: WOW!

Carol saw a group of three-wheeled cars coming up on us fast.

Carol: Guys you got big problems! The Gang of assassins is coming towards you all fast.

Me: Uh oh!

Speed: (Gasps) J.D. those assassins are going to kill us if we don't stop them!

Me: I'm way ahead of you Speed. Carol, Vince, Fu, blast them!

Vince: You got it partner!

Vince blasted them with rainbow light and Carol fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning. Fu threw numerous Fan Slash blades at them as well.

The techniques hit them and the cars exploded.

KABOOOM! KABOOOOOOM! KABOOOOOMM!

But the cars kept on coming.

Bai Tza: The cars are still coming guys!

Me: Keep blasting them until we cross the finish line.

Bai Tza: You got it boss.

*Meanwhile.*

*Lincoln starts to approach the finish line. Mayor Collin is holding a checkered flag.*

Me: There's the finish line!

I speed up and me, Lana and Lincoln were neck and neck. It was gonna be really close.

Billy: Here we are, Roadster fans! Lincoln, J.D. and Lana approaching the finish line!

Lincoln: *smiles* This race is mine!

Me: No! This Race is ours!

Billy: We have a photo finish!

A camera took a picture of the finish line as we crossed. The picture revealed that me, Lincoln and Lana crossing the finish line at the same time!

Billy: Boom! There it is, roadster fans! J.D., Lincoln and Lana crossed the finish line at the same time! They are the winners of the of this year's Gotham Royal York Michigan 500 Roadster Race!

*The crowd cheers very loudly for the three of us as we take off our racing helmets, smiling happily. We get out our cars and wave to the crowd.*

Rita: *cheering* Great job, guys!

Patti: Way to go son!

Sumner: (Sniffles) That's my boy!

Ronnie Anne: *cheering* You won! Awesome!

Lynn Sr.: *cheering* Way to go guys!

Lincoln: *surprised* To be honest, I never saw that coming. But, *smiles* we won the race guys.

Me: We sure did buddy.

*While waving to the crowd, Lana spots Bobbie Fletcher in the crowd, causing her to gasp.*

Lana: *surprised* Bobbie Fletcher?!

*Bobbie smiles at Lana and gives her a thumbs-up, this causes the tomboy to sport a huge grin.*

Billy: And here comes the rest of the gang!

*The rest of the racers cross the finish line.*

*Speed got second place*

*Laney got third place*

*Luna got fourth place.*

*Lynn got fifth place.*

*Luan got sixth place.*

*Lola got seventh place.*

*Leni got eighth place.*

*Lori got ninth place.*

*Lucy and Lily both got tenth place.*

*Lisa got eleventh place.*

*The other racers: dead last.*

Billy: And would you look at that! Not only did the Loud Kids, Varie, Nico, Aylene, May, and the Wacky Racers all get first through eleventh, but we had a tie for ninth place between Lucy and Lily!

*Lucy and Lily were surprised, but happy with it.*

Lucy: Nice job, Lily.

Lily: *smiles* You too, Lucy!

Laney: This was so much fun!

*Later, the siblings and other racers were standing on a small racing awards stage. Mayor Collin gives a racing trophy to Lana.*

Mayor Collin: Congratulations, Lana, Lincoln and J.D.

Lana: *smiles, takes the trophy* Thank you, Mayor.

Me: It was awesome Mr. Mayor.

Bobbie: *off-screen* Way to go, Lana.

*Everyone looks and sees Bobbie Fletcher, much to Lana's happiness.*

Lana: *happy* Bobbie Fletcher!

Bobbie: *smiles* Nice job on your first race, Lana. Color me impressed.

Lana: *happy, nervous smile* W-Wow... Um... Th-Thanks...

Me: This was the most fun we ever had guys.

Lincoln: *rustles Lana's hair* You caught me off guard with that catch up, Lana.

Lana: *giggles* Yeah, guess I did.

Me: You surprised all of us.

*Bobbie then rustles Lana's hair, making the tomboy nearly faint. Lincoln caught her though.*

Lincoln: *smiles* I gotta say, racing is more fun than I figured.

Me: You said it buddy.

Other Sisters: Yeah!/Totally!/It sure was!

Lana: *smiles* Aren't you glad I convinced you, Lincoln?

Lincoln: *smiles* Definitely, Lana.

Me: You convinced all of us Lana.

Bobbie: It was so awesome having you all here.

Me: Same here Bobbie. But Speed it was an awesome honor to race with the legendary Speed Racer.

Speed: Thanks J.D. It was a great pleasure to race with you too.

Me: Thanks Speed. But we're not in it for the fame and glory. We're just in it for the fun.

Speed: Well said J.D.

Me, Lincoln, Lana and Speed held up the trophy and everyone cheered wildly for us. Confetti rained down on us as we got our picture taken.

* * *

At the estate Megan was talking on the phone.

Megan: Hey, Cornelia! How are you?

Cornelia: Pretty good! I heard you and your family moved to Royal York.

Megan: We did. And we're really enjoying it here! It turns out that J.D. knows a lot of superheroes, like Spider Man, Captain America, Superman, and Batman.

Cornelia: Really? Well, I'd like to meet them someday.

Megan: What's happening over at Heatherfield?

Cornelia: Well, this girl named Will Vandom moved to Heatherfield several months ago. And she's a really cool girl. Me, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin have been hanging out with her a lot. And she's also made a boyfriend named Matt Olson, the lead guitarist of train wreck. Also, me and Elyon had a falling out but don't worry. The both of us made up.

Megan: So nothing out of the ordinary, right?

Cornelia (lying through her teeth): Nope. Just the usual stuff.

Lilian Hale: Cornelia!

Cornelia: Ugh! Sorry, Megan. I've gotta go. Lilian apparently needs me for something.

Megan: Alright. Talk to you later! (Cornelia hangs up)

We came back and we had the trophy in our hands.

Me: Hey Megan. We won our race.

Megan: Awesome! I saw it on TV and you guys were awesome!

Me: Thanks Megan. But we weren't in it for the fame and fortune. We wanted to do it for fun.

Megan: Well said J.D.

Nico: So what's been going on?

Megan revealed what happened.

Nico: So that's what's been going on with Cornelia in Heatherfield?

Megan: Yep. She didn't mention anything out of the ordinary.

Nico: Well, I think there might be more to it. I mean, J.D. did mention that she was in some place called Meridian at one point.

Megan: I just hope that you get to meet her and her friends in the future.

Nico: I have a feeling we will Megan.

We're going to participate in another race in 3 weeks.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I would like to thank nbwatts on Deviantart for giving me the inspiration and for letting me use his fanfiction he and LeeGriffin did on Deviantart. Thanks guys. Credit goes to both of you. I loved his racing fanfiction he did and it was awesome! I did my own version of his chapter and decided to incorporate all of the characters from Wacky Races and Speed Racer. Two great shows I know from back when I was a kid and they were awesome! I love watching the famous Daytona 500 on TV and it's awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas. Thanks man as usual. Again thanks and credit goes to nbwatts and LeeGriffin. Thanks guys. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Speed Racer is owned by Hiroshi Sasagawa, Cartoon Network and many stations

Wacky Races is owned by Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network


	563. Party Down

It starts at the estate in the basement.

Rita: We're off to the movies, honey. Have fun at your party tonight!

Lynn Sr.: Lynn-sanity Sr. brought you some props! Nothing brightens up a party like a lampshade on the head! [He puts a lampshade on his his head and starts dancing, while Rita giggles.] Huh?

Lori: No offense, Dad, but I'm 17. I'm not throwing that kind of party.

[She flips through a magazine and shows a page to her parents.]

Rita: 50 ways to throw a sophisticated party.

Lynn Sr.: Oh, gotcha. So, it's more of a fake vomit affair, huh?

[He pretends to throw up fake vomit, and he and Rita laugh, while Lori looks annoyed.]

Rita: Come on, honey. We don't wanna miss the previews.

[They leave. Lori, Leni and Bobby are about to start decorating, when Lynn Sr. comes back.]

Lynn Sr.: I'd be kicking myself if I didn't at least ask. [spins his propeller] Propeller beanie?! [Lori, Leni and Bobby stare at him] And, I'm out. [leaves]

Lori: Oooookay. Item #1: **Say more with great decor.** Color coordinated coasters, check. Scented candles, check. Confetti- [Notices Bobby spreading the confetti] Bobby, sweetie, you're bunching the confetti. [takes the bag from him] You're supposed to scatter it whimsically, like this.

[She twirls around while scattering. Just then everyone rushes down with their party supplies and cheer.]

Lana, Lola and Lila: We brought our bouncers!

Lisa: I've constructed a chocolate fountain! It started out as a nuclear fusion device, but I accidentally dropped my chocolate bar in it.

Lincoln: And I've been working on my party tricks all week! [He takes off his pants and falls down, while everyone laughs, while Lori looks annoyed] Knee farts!

Laney: I have some dance moves that may make your party really exciting. Watch! [A spotlight shines on Laney and she began to dance like as if she was at a disco dance floor and ends it with a breakdancing spin. Everyone sans Lori applauded for Laney]

Me: Hey guys. I hope I'm not too late to join the fun.

I had a wagon full of food.

Lincoln: Nope. You made it just in time J.D.

Me: Good. I brought the concessions. Chips, salsa, dips, cookies, soda, crackers and everybodies favorites. Pizza and Chocolate bars!

Everyone cheers.

Lori: [annoyed] Guys! Sorry, we're not doing any of that. This is going to be a sophisticated party.

Lana: Bor-ing!

Lyra: I've never been part of the sophisticated class.

Lori: Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because you're not invited. It's just for the older kids.

Lincoln: Yeah, sorry guys. It's just for us.

Lori: Lincoln, put your pants back on. You're not invited either. Just Leni and Luna.

Lincoln: What?! Come on!

Me: Come on Lori let them see the sophisticated style.

Laney: Please let me come, Lori! I've never been to a grown up party before. I'll be awesome there!

Luna: Ooh! Me too! Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease!

Lori: Fine! But you have to be cool.

Laney: I can be cool!

Luan: Yeah. Cooly noted! [laughs; voicing Mr. Coconuts] Get it?

Most of us laugh.

Me: That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lori: Don't make me regret my decision.

[Luan and Mr. Coconuts look at each other shocked]

Megan came down and she had a bowl of really good dip.

Megan: Hey Lori.

Lori: Oh hey Megan. How have things been?

Megan: Good thank you.

Me: That dip looks delicious Megan.

Megan: Thanks. It's my homemade crab salad dip.

Me: It looks tasty.

Later that night, Laney was putting on her best dancing shoes and socks. She was so anxious to show her moves to the grown ups.

Lori's friends come in.

Me: Hey Becky.

Becky: Hey J.D. I brought Paige with me.

Me: Awesome. Hey Paige.

Paige: Hey big bro.

Me: Always nice to have you here.

Paige: Thanks.

Chaz: J.D. my man what's shaking?

Me: Not much Chaz my man.

Dana: Hi J.D.

Me: Hey Dana. Looking good.

[Lori's friends enter the basement]

Lori: Guys! So glad you could make it!

Dana: [Looks at Laney] Oh, is this one of your sisters?

Laney: Hi! I'm Laney, would you like to see me dance? [Lori stops her from breaking it down]

Lori: Ha ha ha. You're so funny, Laney. [To Laney] Laney, be a dear and fetch us some refreshments.

Laney: But what about my dance?

Lori: Later, Lanes. Later.

[Later as Laney came down with some refreshments when she bumps into Lincoln who was wearing a Russian outfit]

Laney: We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this, Lincoln.

Lincoln: [In a russian accent] Who is this Lincoln you speak of? I am Lincolnovich Loudinski. But your brother told me all about you, yes?

Laney: Well, Lincolnovich. Did he tell you about my new dance moves?

Lincoln: [In a Russian accent] Yes, he said you are good dancer. May I see?

Laney: Sure! [Laney began to perform her dance. She twisted herself around and the she spun followed by a moonwalk. Her feet moved like as if they were on fire. Lori's guests began to notice this, walked toward her and cheered as Laney continued. Before she finished, Lori grabbed her]

Lori: Laney! What are you doing?

Laney: Just showing off my dance moves.

Lori: Well, quit it. I'm trying to run a sophistcated party here! [Lori lets go of Laney and she walks away pouting at her]

[Later]

Bobby: Party's pretty sweet, babe.

Lori: Thanks, Boo-Boo Bear. Now for Item #8: **Make your party all that with some sparkling chitchat.** [grabs Bobby who yelps and goes over to some of her friends] So, has anyone done any travel lately? I hear the Galapagos Islands are beautiful this time of year.

[Her friends don't know how to respond]

Chaz: Uh...me and Tad went to the quarry and threw rocks at ducks.

[Lori looks disappointed at that statement. Just then, an amplifier screeches and some music starts blaring courtesy of Luna while Laney dances to the music. Some of the guests enjoy it]

Lori: Hey, guys! [the music stops] Did you check out the origami station? [shows some origami and pushes the guests away to talk to Luna] Guys, what are you doing?

Luna: Just trying to liven up the proceedings, dude?

Lori: Well, it's way too noisy. Item 4 clearly states that easy listening makes for easy talking.

Luna: What's item five? Put everyone to sleep?

Laney: [giggles] Good one.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) That was amusing.

Lori: You two are on warning!

[Leni takes a photo of their little argument with her phone]

Leni: Super cute! I'm totes posting this.

Lori: [looks at the photo] You totes are not! This is not sophisticated! Post this. [strikes a glamorous and sophisticated pose]

Leni: [takes the picture] Awesome! You look so constipated.

Lori: [frustrated] Sophisticated, Leni!

[Leni looks confused at her]

Lori: Item 7: **Tasty bites make tasty nights.** [gathers some snacks on a tray and offers them to her guests] Anyone for a mushroom polenta on toast points?

[Her guests gag and Luan and Mr. Coconuts pop up]

Arpeggio: Ah thank you Lori.

He takes one and he likes it.

Arpeggio: Ah very exquisite Lori. Thank you.

Luan: [as Mr. Coconuts] I've got a buddy who's a mushroom. He's a real fungi!

[The guests laugh and Lori drags Luan away to talk to her]

Lori: Luan, I told you to be cool.

Luan: What? I'm just trying to yuck it up a little.

Lori: [groans] There's no yucking at a sophisticated party.

Luan: [as Mr. Coconuts] Unless someone eats a polenta. Bazing!

Lori: You are both on warning! [goes over to her guests with a jar of paper pieces] Guys, who's up for some Charades? [beat] I'll go first. [reaches in for something to act and reads it] Okay. [holds up two fingers to say it's two words]

Tad: You have to go number two.

[Lori looks unimpressed. Luna and Laney sit around bored]

Laney: Gee, being at sophisticated party isn't as fun as I thought it would be.

Luna: You're tellin' me, L. If I was hostin' this shindig, we would rock it like a hurricane.

Laney: You sure would. [sighs] There's gotta be something we can do to liven this party up. [Luna starts playing some music with the washboard and brush] Yeah, that sounds great. [Laney began to dance to Luna's music. Attracting the guests]

Tad: Hey! Lori's little sister's dancing again!

Chaz: Chaz like.

[Luna then starts playing music with the laundry equipment as Laney continued to dance and the crowd cheers only for Lori to break it up]

Lori: Guys, guys. I just put out some fresh salmon mousse. [turns to Luna as the guests walk away]

Lori: Luna, what did I tell you?

Luna: "But, dude, they were pickin' up what I was layin' down.

Lori: "Well, you need to pick up and leave before you ruin my party!

Luna: "Whatever, brah.

Maria: Lori, I have a feeling that this party was ruined before it even started.

Luan: It's too bad. She had a real clean sound. [as Mr. Coconuts] Guess you have to wash your step around here. [normal voice] Yeah, or you'll get hung out to dry.

As she laughs at her jokes, Lori points toward the exit, telling her to leave.

Luan: [as Mr. Coconuts] Oh. Okay. We fold. [laughs as she leaves]

William: You know what? The parties at Kadic Academy were much more enojyable then this one.

Lori: Well, we're not in Kadic Academy, are we?

[Meanwhile, the guests are laughing at Lincoln as Lincolnovich juggling with one foot on his head]

Becky: Do another one, Lincolnovich!

Lincoln: [holding Becky's face] For you, Babushka, no problem!

[He steps and shakes his underwear out without taking his pants off, much to the astonishment of his audience; Lori grabs "Lincolnovich" and tears off his mustache]

Lori: Lincoln, I told you you're not invited!

Lincoln: But my tricks are killing!

Lori: I'm trying to throw a sophisticated party, and you're literally waving around your underwear! Now...SCRAM!

Lincoln: [in Russian accent] We will hear about this at embassy! [leaves]

Elena: Lori, the others are having a much more better party upstairs, You're welcome to join us if you want.

Lori: Thanks, Elena. But I'll stick with my own party.

Laney: [walks up to Lori] What's you're problem, Lori? We were just having fun! Like at people have at parties!

Lori: This is not those kind of parties. Besides, I thought you wanted to be here.

Laney: That was before I found out how lame this is! I should've known better, you grown ups are all the same! Stuffy and boring! [Lori gasps]

Lori: How dare you! If you don't like it, just leave!

William: Ladies please.

Laney: Okay I will! [leaves]

Lori: Um, excuse me, everyone. I'm sorry for all my annoying siblings. Now that they're gone, we can get back to our charades and toast points.

[The others mumble and feign excitement]

Lori: Yay.

[The living room. Lincoln and Laney have just arrived.]

Luan: You guys got kicked out, too, huh?

[Lincoln and Laney sadly nod]

Me: Oh I'm sorry guys. But hey, we have a much better party guys!

Luna: Don't worry, brahs. This party's way more rockin'. A-one, two, three, four! [starts playing]

[The twins start dancing and Lynn is bouncing on one of the bouncers]

Lynn: Check out this major air! [bounces high and away] Yee-haw!

Nico: Awesome job Lynn!

Mindy: You said it bro!

Dallas: This party is awesome guys!

Carlota: It sure is.

Lucy: [forming a séance with the pets] Charles, I see your grandfather. He's a labradoodle.

[Lisa and Lily are drinking from the chocolate fountain.]

Lisa: [hooked] Oh, mama! This Theobroma Cacao, street name: chocolate, is working wonders on my serotonin levels!

Lily: [pouring some into her cup] Delicious!

[They giggle]

Laney: [happy] Now THIS is a party!

Lincoln: Yeah! This party's way better. Mind if I sit in? [takes off his pants and does some knee farts while his sisters laugh]

Luna: Yeah, little bro! I dig what you're layin' down!

Linka: It's gnarly dudes!

[They all have a good time upstairs. Back down in the basement, one of the guests is bored out of his mind]

Lori: I don't get it, you guys. I've been following the list, but people don't look like they're having fun.

Leni: I think they're having fun.

Lori: Leni, Joey is literally doing his homework. [shows Joey doing so in the corner] Hmm...I know what my mistake was!

Bobby: You listened too closely to some silly magazine instead of following your own instincts?

Lori: No. I left out Item 24! [goes to the dance floor] Okay, everyone, line dancing!

Guests: Ugh.

Lori: Don't worry. It's easy. Just watch me. [taps her feet and does the following moves she calls] Grapevine right, grapevine left, back three steps, and scuff!"[turns on some country music on her phone]

Becky: Um, Lori...um...can I get a drink?

Lori: Sure, Becky. As soon as I get a good grapevine out of you.

[They laugh awkwardly]

Becky: [pretending to make a ringing sound] Brring! Oh, there's my phone! [fakes getting a call] Oh, what's that, Mom? You stubbed your toe? Really hard? And you need me to come home right away? Oh, sorry, Lori. Family emergency. [leaves and sighs relieved]

Tad: [following her] Oh, uh, sorry. She's my ride. Wait up, Rhonda!

[The other guests run upstairs out of the party while passing Lori making her spin dizzy]

Guests: She's my ride, too. / Me too. / I'm blocking her in.

[Dana and Chaz are about to leave but Lori stops them]

Lori: Wait, you guys! Where are you going? We haven't, uh... [checks the magazine] ...made vision boards yet?

Chaz: [whispering to Dana] I don't need a vision to know I'm bored. [to Lori] Awesome party, Lori.

[He and Dana then leave]

Lori: I don't get it. My party was sophisticated enough. What did I do wrong?

Arpeggio: Maybe the fact that it was sophisticated is the reason why it failed.

Lori: What do you mean?

Arpeggio: Well, let's be honest. Most people do think that sophisticated parties are boring. And in a party, what makes it successful is including what your guests would like in the party.

Lori: I guess your right.

Bobby: Don't feel bad, babe. I mean, a stubbed toe? That is pretty serious.

Lori: Eeh. Nice try, Boo-Boo Bear. But I know my party was a bomb.

Leni: What do you mean? Joey got all his homework done.

Xion: I don't think Joey enjoyed the party because he got his homework done, Leni.

Lori: Guys, if you don't mind, I literally wanna be alone for a little bit.

Xion: Sure Lori.

[Bobby and Leni go upstairs and Me, Varie, Lincoln and Laney come down]

Lincoln: Laney and I saw everyone leaving. Are you okay?

Lori: [sighs] I'm fine.

Me: I'm sorry your party didn't work Lori.

Laney: I'm sorry you're party didn't go so well too. But to be fair, It wasn't as fun as you planned. [Lori stood silent]

Lincoln: Well, we're all hanging out upstairs if you wanna come join us. I mean, it's nothing "sophisticated", but-

Lori: You know what? I think I'm done with sophisticated. [tosses the magazine in the trash and notices something else in it] Oh. So that's where all the salmon mousse went. Wonderful.

Me: I liked it though.

[They leave the basement]

[Upstairs, the living room is fully decorated and the other sisters are wearing party hats. Lincoln and Lori arrive]

Lincoln: Hey, guys, look who's joining the party.

[The other sisters cheer. Lisa, experiencing a sugar rush, runs up to them]

Lisa: [hyperactive] Can I offer you a chocolate covered gelatinous confectionary, street name: marshmallow?

Me: Whoa! Lisa I think you've had enough sugar.

Aylene: I agree.

Lucy: Lori, come join our séance. We just discovered that Walt's ancestor is a pterodactyl.

Luan: [as Mr. Coconuts] And my ancestor's a coffee table.

[We laugh]

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Megan: Luan tells really awesome jokes!

Me: She is an awesome kick in the butt.

Luna: [brings Lori to the mic] Dudeage! Come sing a duet with me.

Lori: No, no. You know I'm not a good singer.

Luna: Come on. I'm doing your fave. [singing] _Ooh, girl, give you the..._

[Lori joins in]

Lori and Luna: _Ooh, girl, world girl, give you the, ooh, girl, world girl!_

Venom: We are having a lot of fun.

Sunny: I'm having fun too.

Gwen T.: We all are.

Lynn: [bounces past Lori] Coming through!

Lola: [bouncing as well] I'm gonna beat you!

Laney: [bouncing too] Not if I beat you first!

Lori: I'm gonna beat all of you! [grabs a bouncer and starts bouncing with the crowd cheering; catches up and crosses the finish line made out of toilet paper] And the new bouncy ball champion is Lori Loud! [dunks herself with the chocolate fountain]

Me: Hey Lori! Think fast!

I dunk her with more chocolate.

We were laughing some more.

Leni: I am totally posting this.

[Leni posts a photo of Lori having so much fun. Becky, Dana, Chaz and Tad, now hanging out elsewhere, get the post and smile. Just then, the doorbell rings. Lori answers it and sees that it's Becky with pizza]

Becky: Yeah, my mom's toe, it's all better.

Me: Hey Becky. Sorry Lori's sophisticated party didn't work out.

Becky: That's all right J.D. But this party is much better.

Me: I'm glad.

[The other guests come in]

Guests: Oh, yeah, and she's still my ride. / Mine, too./ Yeah, I needed to block her back in.

[Lori is happy to see her guests back. Everyone is having fun]

Lucy: [telling Joey his fortune] I see a B minus in your future.

Joey: [disappointed] Oh, man. Why do I even bother studying at parties?

Me: I know Joey but you need to have some fun every now and then. Have fun.

Joey: You're right J.D.

Chaz: Great party, Lori. Chaz like.

Lori: Well, actually, it's not my-

Lincoln: Yeah! Lori throws the best parties.

Laney: She's also the one who taught me my dance moves. [winks at Lori]

Lori: [smiles] Speaking of, why don't you show them Laney?

Laney: Really? [Lori nods, and Laney smiles.]

Jared: Lets bust some moves Lanes.

Me: Go get em son.

[Laney and Jared began busting a move with her twists, spins, moonwalks, and freestyle as the guests cheer on]

Guests: Go Laney! Go Laney! Go Laney! Go Laney!

Lori: [Gets and idea] I know what would make this even better! [holds out the box] Party props!

[Everyone grabs a prop and starts having fun with them. Just then, Rita and Lynn Sr. come in and gasp at the state of the party]

Lori: Uh, Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Things got a little out of hand. Please don't be mad.

[The parents laugh]

Rita: We're not mad. We're thrilled!

Lynn Sr.: Honey, this is the kind of party a 17-year-old should have!

Nico: I agree Mr. Lynn. This is the kind of party I would throw.

[The parents put lampshades on their heads and everyone laughs]

Lincoln: Hey, everyone! I got another pair of undies! Time for an encore performance! [starts doing his underwear trick]

Lynn Sr.: I taught him that!

[Lincoln successfully performs his trick and the party-goers cheer for him]

Laney: Best party ever!

Me: You know it Laney!

We did all kinds of really fun stuff for the party. We did dancing, all kinds of games and more. The food was good and more. We partied until 10:00 PM.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I haven't done an episode of the Loud House in a long time. I'm sorry about that everyone. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	564. Dating a Robot?

It starts in the estate. Megan was talking to Cornelia.

Cornelia: That's pretty awesome that you got your own suit, Megan!

Megan: I know, right? I feel like the universe is rewarding me for changing for the better!

Cornelia: You'll have to show me the suit sometime. Anyway, I need advice about something.

Megan: I'm all ears.

Cornelia: Well, there's this kid in my school named Melinda. She seems pretty nice but for some reason, she's framing me, Will, Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee for Elyon's disappearance!

Megan: I thought you knew where Elyon was.

Cornelia: I do. But when she and I had that falling out, she ran away from Heatherfield. Even though she and I reconciled, this Melinda girl told the cops that we had something to do with her disappearance.

Megan: What?! Ok, if Melinda really is framing you, you need to put a stop to it.

Cornelia: Thanks! Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin are with me in Taranee's house right now. We just need to wait for Will to come and then we'll take care of Melinda.

Megan (confused): How exactly are you going to do that?

Cornelia (smirks): Don't worry. I've got my ways.

Megan: Ok. Well, just be careful.

Cornelia: Don't worry. I will. (hangs up)

Irma: And to think that you just started talking to your pen pal over the phone after we defeated Phobos.

Cornelia: I know, right? I'm actually looking forward to the day where she gets Team Loud Phoenix Storm to meet you guys.

Taranee: You know you'll have to tell Megan about our powers and our adventures as Guardians eventually, right?

Cornelia: To be honest, I'm actually surprised that J.D. hasn't figured it out yet.

Hay Lin: Why don't you have Blunk or Will open a fold so we can visit him and Megan?

Cornelia (sighs): Because we still have our current enemies to deal with as well as school.

* * *

Megan now goes to Hamilton Hill High School. 4 hours earlier she eas talking to Terry and Dana.

Terry: So how long are things going to be tense between you and your other 3 siblings, Megan?

Megan: I don't know, Terry. How long have they mistreated Kevin?

Terry: From of the looks of things it sounds like its been going on a while.

Megan: 4 years. And I was caught up in it because of my own selfishness. But Kevin changed that for me when he stopped the Wet Bandits and we're now more closer than ever. I just wish my other siblings could see that.

Dana: It's not your fault Megan. If anyone helped you it's Kevin.

Megan: That's true.

* * *

Back at the estate after school was done Megan came home.

Megan: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Megan. How was school?

Megan: I just had a lot on my mind.

Lori: Were you still thinking about the abuse your siblings did to Kevin over the years?

Megan: Yeah. I can't believe that my siblings are just that selfish. It's like they hate Kevin and treat him as nothing more than an outcast. They just will never learn.

FLASHBACK

Megan (to Linnie, Buzz, and Jeff): Guys, what are we doing here? Pretending that everything's alright between us?

Buzz: Well, J.D. made it clear that if we and the rest of the family bully Kevin again, he and the others will kill us just like they did to the Revenge Squad.

Megan: You guys aren't bullying Kevin anymore because you're afraid of being killed. But I can see that you three still have thoughts of being mean to him.

Jeff: Bet that makes you a troublemaker just like Kevin is.

Megan: You know what? I was furious to think that you three would eventually see the error of your ways on your own like I did. But then I realized that I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself for thinking that the three of you are people that you clearly aren't.

Linnie: What's that supposed to mean?

Megan: After everything that's happened with Kevin and the rest of us, I couldn't understand why you didn't treat Kevin with love and respect. But then I realized you couldn't. It's not who you three are. You don't respect. You don't love. The reason that Kevin ended up on his own those first 2 times was that you three love to torment him and that because inside, you're every bit as dark as the Wet Bandits are.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Bai Tza: Boy some people just will never learn.

Me: No they won't. It's like they took our threat as empty words.

Lincoln: They did.

Lynn: Those dumb guys.

Lisa: Megan I have a special device I would like you to test out.

Megan: What is it Lisa?

Lisa had a special watch bracelet.

Lisa: Just put this on and I think you're gonna love it.

Megan put it on and she pressed a button and she was in a suit that looked like Dark Samus' suit but without the evil Phazon. (Think of how Dark Samus looked in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.)

Megan: Whoa!

Me: Wow! Megan you look awesome in that suit.

Janeen: You sure do Megan.

Samus: Dark Samus' suit is much better on you than on Dark Samus herself when I faced her.

Me: I agree. Lisa did a great job.

Lisa: Indeed. Thank you 2nd elder brother.

The alarms went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We go to the computer and saw a party at a house and a girl is pounding Nelson. She had red hair, green eyes, a black dress and black shoes.

Me: Whoa! That girl is strong!

Laney: How is she doing all that?

Me: Let me see.

I turn on my computer eyes and they saw that this girl was a robot.

Me: Wow! That girl is a robot.

Lana: No wonder she is so strong.

Lynn: No kidding.

Me: Who would build such a robot? Lets find out.

I beamed the info from my computer eyes into the computer. She was created by a man named Louie, a corrupt businessman that makes robots. She is affiliated to a kid named Howard Groote.

Megan: I know Howard. He's an unpopular kid and he wants to have friends.

Me: So he has a robot for a girlfriend. Obviously an overprotective one. Lets go!

Megan: I want to try out my new suit on her.

Me: Okay. Come on!

We set out for Howard's house.

* * *

A nasty fight was ensuing at Howards house. Dana fired a blast of blue fire at the robot girl and burned her. The girl's robot face was revealed. But her artificial skin regenerated. Dana punched her in the face and kicked her in the chest and sent her crashing into the wall.

Dana: Cynthia just calm down.

Cynthia got up.

Cynthia: Dana I was created for Howard.

Dana: I know that.

We busted in through the glass windows.

Me: Are we too late to join the party?

Dana: You made it just in time J.D.

Megan: Hey Dana. Like my new suit?

Dana: You look awesome Megan.

Megan: Lets see what it can do.

Megan fired a beam blast from her blaster arm and it was a blue energy ray. Cynthia dodged it and it hit the wall and exploded.

KRABOOOOMMM!

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: What power!

Janeen: Megan that was awesome!

Dana: It sure was.

Cynthia: That suits power is impressive.

Me: It sure is.

Cynthia picked up a couch and threw it.

Lori (dodges a couch thrown by Cynthia): This is why I intended on throwing a sophisticated party!

Laney: Lets not mention that now Lori.

Cynthia: Look, I know you and your friends are worried about Nelson. But he was picking on Howard and several others. He got what was coming to him.

Spidey: You just worry about yourself. We're gonna be keeping on eye on you.

Cynthia (frowns): Maybe this is something you would like to take up with me personally.

Future William: (Offscreen) Looks like the party is just starting.

Future William and Future Maria arrived and with them were 5 kids. 2 girls and 3 boys.

Me: Future William and Maria. You arrived just in time.

Varie: Who are these 5 with you guys?

Future William: These are our kids. The twin girls are Janet and Gisele. And the boys in order are Keith, Paul and Jean.

Maria: Aw! My future kids are so cute!

Me: They sure are.

Janet: And check this out!

Janet fired a blast of water from her hand and put out the fire caused by the explosion.

Me: They inherited your powers Maria.

Paul: We sure have.

Me: Come on guys. Lets show Cynthia that our power is a force to be feared.

I go Super Angel and Ben became Ultimate Wildmutt.

Ben: ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!

Howard: Is there anything I can do to help?

Ultimate Wildmutt: I think you've done enough already. (charges at Cynthia)

Howard: Look, you guys have every right to be angry.

Lincoln: We were angry at Scarecrow for traumatizing Lori. We were angry at Teridax for making Nico hallucinate the Digimon Emperor. Right now, we're furious!

Howard: All I wanted was to be popular.

Gamora: And you think trusting the word of a crooked employee was the right way to do it?! You're lucky you're not in jail right now!

Ben reverted back.

Ben: What if someone had died tonight, huh? Big deal right? Because that's on you. If you had died, we feel like that's on us.

Me: Guys lets worry about that later.

I bashed Cynthia in the face and kicked her in the chest and Lincoln electrocuted her with lightning.

But Cynthia was really tough.

Howard: Cynthia stop! Can't we work something out?

Cynthia: Howard don't you understand? I was created for you.

Howard: I know but people change. Synthoids get reprogrammed. These things happen. We can still be friends.

But Cynthia did not like that one little bit.

Me: Oh man!

Cynthia: Friends? Friends!?

She had electricity spiral all over her.

Maria: WELL, NICE GOING, HOWARD! YOU JUST HAD TO TELL CYNTHIA THAT YOU TWO CAN STILL BE FRIENDS! NOW WE'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!

Me: Not yet! Lisa now!

Lisa got behind Cynthia and shut her down.

Me: Good work Lisa.

Lisa: Thank you.

We picked up Cynthia and left. But we gave Howard one last glare before we did. It was our way of saying "Don't let this happen again or else." We programmed Cynthia and made her a better being. She was now nice, extremely helpful, caring and more.

Cynthia: Thanks for reprogramming me Lisa.

Lisa: My pleasure Cynthia.

Cynthia: I may have been built for Howard but I was letting my emotions take control of me like that.

Lisa: I know.

We then returned to our normal stuff.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Batman Beyond's episode Terry's Friend Dates a Robot was a strange and awesome one. I thought Cynthia was a cool girl and a robot all together. But she was only on for one episode. Shame. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	565. Radioactive Turtle Brothers

It starts in the city. We were walking home after fighting some strange ninjas. We were covered in blood, motor oil and had wires on us.

Me: Boy whoever those ninjas were, someone trained them really well.

Nico: Yeah. They put up one amazing fight.

Lana: But most of them were all robots.

Lola: Yeah. But we won against them.

Megan: They did put up an amazing fight.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Suddenly we saw four strange figures head down a sewer hole.

Me: Whoa! Did you guys see that?

Lana: Yeah! They went down the sewer! That's so cool!

Nicole: (on Radio) Nicole to Dad do you copy?

Me: J.D. here Nicole.

Nicole: There's some strange activity going on in a sewer system below your position.

Me: We'll check it out Nicole. As much as we don't like it we'll do it.

Nicole: Okay. Be careful.

Me: Got it. Guys we're heading down into that sewer. I know it's gross but come on.

Lola: As much I as won't like it but okay.

They agreed and we climbed down. Our auras were protecting us from the germs and filth down in the sewers.

Me: Wow. It's like a cave down here. A cave of filth.

Lana: I like it.

Lincoln: Only you would like being in the sewers Lana.

Lola: She practically lives in filth.

Megan: No kidding.

Me: Shh. I hear something.

I put my hand to my ear and we heard clattering down a tunnel and we go down and found much to our shock an awesome lair.

Me: Wow!

Inhabiting the lair were four humanoid turtles and they were ninjas.

Me: Oh wow!

Lana: It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Leo: Whoa dudes it's Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right dudes. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Honor to meet you all dudes.

Raph: You two J.D. We heard so much about all of you.

Mikey: You guys are awesome!

Lincoln: We heard all about how you guys are battling the forces of the ruthless and powerhungry Shredder.

Me: Yeah. We killed a bunch of ninjas earlier and they were dressed in these strange black suits. They had this symbol on them too.

I show them the symbol on the belt of one of the ninjas and they recognized it.

Leo: That's the symbol of the Foot Clan.

Donny: They are led by the Shredder and he has a lot of men under his control.

Me: I heard about his evil deeds and how he wants to kill everyone and you always stop him.

Raph: Yeah! He needs to be destroyed but our code won't let us do so.

Lana: I know your code. Live by the code of the martial arts; never fight unless someone else starts. Always stay together no matter what; when all else fails then it's time to kick butt!

Turtles: YEAH!

Mikey: You know our code guys.

Me: It's a very honorable code.

Lola: How did you guys become this way?

Leo: We were ordinary turtles from a pet shop. During an accident we were swept down a sewer with our master and a container full of ooze.

Me: So you were mutated by Radioactive Mutagenic Ooze.

Donny: That's exactly right J.D. It made us into what we are and we fight to protect our friends and those we care about.

Me: Your cause is perfect. Your code may not allow you to kill the Shredder but you have the next best thing: us.

Nico: That's right. We'll kill the Shredder in the future and make him pay for everything he has done to you guys and more.

Lincoln: That's right.

?: I'm glad you think so.

A woman came out of the tunnels and it was the turtles friend and helper April O'Neil.

Me: April O'Neil of Channel 6 news.

April: That's right J.D. It's an honor to meet the world famous leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Pleasure is ours.

Nico: Same here.

Master Splinter: I'm glad you all are acquainted.

We saw Master Splinter. He was an anthropomorphic rat.

Me: Master Splinter. (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you.

Master Splinter: It is an honor to meet you too J.D. We heard so much about you members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: We get that all the time. And just so you know we would never do anything to fellow protectors of the city. It goes against our code.

Master Splinter: We are grateful for that J.D.

Me: You're welcome. And you can't live in the sewers like this all the time.

Lana: He's right. How would you all like to live with us in my greenhouse jungle in Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate? This way you can meet all my friends and my family.

Master Splinter: We would be honored.

I then sensed trouble brewing.

Me: Uh oh. I sense trouble.

I use my powers and found some strange robots robbing a bank. I immediately knew what the robots were and who they belonged to.

Me: Uh oh. Baxter Stockman's mouser robots are robbing a bank.

April: That man just won't quit!

Megan: Is he someone you know April?

April: Yes. I discovered his plans the first time and I was about to expose his plans but he sent his mouser robots on me. He was originally building his Mouser Robots to solve the city's rat problem but they are actually used for his criminal activity. He works for the Shredder and the Foot Clan.

Megan: I hate this guy already.

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another Mad Scientist running amok and causing trouble. April you know where he's at right?

April: I sure do. I'll lead you to him and I can get us passed his security.

Me: Okay. Lets take this guy down.

?: I want to help you too.

A ghostly figure came in and it was a girl that was like Martian Manhunter. It was M'gann M'orzz A.K.A. Miss Martian.

Me: M'gann M'orzz A.K.A. Miss Martian. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Miss Martian: You too J.D. Uncle J'onn told me so much about you.

Me: I had a feeling he would. We greatly appreciate it.

Miss Martian: Lets get him.

Me: Right. Guys lets get this dirtbag. COWABUNGA!

Everyone: COWABUNGA!

We set out for the labs of Baxter Stockman.

* * *

In his lab Stockman was laughing maniacally.

Massive explosions were felt in his building. Then a massive fiery explosion blew apart the door and in came us.

Megan (coldly): Dr. Stockman.

Stockman: H-How'd you all get in here?

Michelangelo: Dude, we dealt with your security lots of times. They were pretty easy to deal with.

Stockman: Good point. But what do you freaks want?

Megan: We hear lots of things coming out of this part of the city. Some we don't mind, like the turtles getting accidentally pulled into the future. Others, such as you committing crimes with your Mousers, we hate. (sees Stockman about to grab his cell phone) Oh, and don't bother reaching for your phone. There are six ways we can kill you where you stand before you even get to it.

Stockman: Look, I had to make money somehow-

Leonardo: Don't try to lie yourself out of this. You had this coming for a long time. You tried to kill us, April, and Casey with your Mousers and Foot Tech Ninjas in the past. And you've also helped out the Shredder and the mob with their crimes using your inventions.

Stockman: Ok, I won't deny that. But look at me! Haven't I been punished enough for that?

Megan: The way we see it, you haven't been punished enough! We heard that the Shredder escaped from that asteroid he was stranded in and that you and Hun are working for him. But don't worry. We'll deal with both of them in the future. You could've used your technology to help people. Instead, you use your inventions to harm innocents. And now…you're gonna pay.

Me: You're all washed up Stockman. You will pay for your crimes.

Miss Martian: That's right.

She fired a laser blast from her eyes and destroyed his phone and the controls for the mousers.

Megan shot a blast from her blaster arm at Stockman, blowing his hands off and making him scream in pain.

Megan: You're a scientist, right? Well, a scientist can't work without hands.

She then grabbed Stockman's robotic head.

Megan: That big brain of yours isn't so much help now, is it? When you try and harm innocents, you should always be careful for the day of reckoning that comes for you.

Megan crushed Stockman's head with his brain inside and dropped the remains of his robotic body to the floor.

Me: Nice work Megan.

Megan: Thanks J.D.

Lana: Aren't you shocked that you made your first kill?

Megan: No. This guy deserved it. He was a menace to all of the world and he deserved it.

Me: Well said Megan.

Miss Martian: If you need consoling you let us know okay?

Megan: Thanks M'gann.

Miss Martian: You're welcome.

Donny: I managed to reprogram all of the Mouser Robots and they now work for all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Awesome job Donny.

Nico: Your genius knows no bounds.

Donny: Thanks guys.

Then his evil spirit appeared.

Nicole: (Offscreen) Mad Scientists like you have no place in the world we protect.

We saw Nicole.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

His evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Another Mad Scientist down the drain.

Me: Yep. Well done Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Dad.

We went back to the estate. The Turtles and Splinter were shown their new home. Laney built an awesome plant home for them. Also we made a nice home for their friend Casey Jones, a vigiliante who despises the most ruthless, savage, bloodthirsty and murderous gang in all of Gotham Royal York with a terrifying vengeance: The Purple Dragon Gang. They are number 2 on the TMNT and TLPH's hit list.

* * *

At the McAllister's new home Megan broke the news to her family and we were there with her.

Kate: So you just killed Baxter Stockman?!

Megan: Yes. I did. I was shocked at first. And I'm not proud of myself for it. But I'm glad he's dead now.

Jeff: You can't be serious! There could've been another way to deal with him. You should've just sent him to one of your prisons!

Megan: Why? So he can break out again? The way I see it, me killing Stockman was the best way to keep everyone safe from him.

Raphael: I agree! Personally, I'm glad that loser's dead now!

Donatello: And I got to reprogram some of his Mousers for our side.

Peter: Well, alright. I guess I see your point.

Megan: Now, if you will excuse me, I have to talk to Cornelia on the phone.

Linnie (Megan's about to leave the room): You never listen to us anymore! Never! I don't know why we even tried making you into something you're not!

Megan: Yeah, because I'm a troublemaker just like Kevin, right? And it's actually the other way around. You three are the troublemakers. The two Christmases that we had? You three were the ones who bullied Kevin so much that it drove him to be by himself and at the mercy of the Wet Bandits. The Jeff, Linnie, and Buzz that I grew up with weren't like that. They were kind, nice, and supporting of me and Kevin. They were the best siblings I ever had. But you know what I just learned? You three aren't those people anymore. And you haven't been for a long time.

Buzz: Megan-

Megan: We've said all that needs to be said, Buzz. We may be out there, but we're not out there as a family. Every story needs a villain. I'm sorry that you, Linnie, and Jeff see me and Kevin as the villain in yours. (leaves the room)

Nico: Are you three happy now? Have you finally punished Megan enough just for being a good sister to Kevin? Because you've finally driven her away. Kevin might still be willing to fully forgive you three. But Megan's finally given up on you guys. I just hope it was worth it.

Me: I agree. Your actions towards Kevin have been completely reprehensible and you're already on thin ice enough already as it is.

Raph: He's right. I may be hotheaded but even I have my limits.

Mikey: Yeah. Kevin is a great kid. He even likes how we fight and protect others.

Me: Just remember guys. Everyone but Kate and Peter, this is your last and final warning.

We left.

Megan: Maria, please don't tell me that I was out of line back there.

Maria: No. I'm actually proud of you for saying all of that to Buzz, Linnie, and Jeff.

Megan: Thanks Maria.

Megan went back to her room.

Cornelia: I'm really sorry that things are that bad between you and your other 4 siblings, Megan.

Megan: It's not your fault. Buzz, Linnie, and Jeff just never seem to learn.

Cornelia (sighs): Things here in Heatherfield aren't much better. Will's mom found out about her bad grades in school and now she's considering on transferring her and Will back to Fadden Hills!

Megan: Ok. Based on what you've told me, there's only two solutions for this problem. The first option is to go to Will's mom's office and sabotage the transfer request somehow.

Cornelia: What's option 2?

Megan: Option 2 is to convince Will's mom to stay in Heatherfield.

Cornelia (smiles): Thanks, Megan! I'll suggest those options to the others ASAP. Though they might go for option 2.

Megan: No problem, Cornelia. Talking to you really cheered me up.

Cornelia: You're welcome Megan.

Megan then got ready for bed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have been a great show for me since I was a little kid. I've known the movies from the 1980's and they were awesome! My favorite series of that franchise is 2003's version. I don't know the full extent of the series but it is awesome and 2003's version was awesome! From February 8, 2003 to March 27, 2010 it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

TMNT Series is owned by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird


	566. Saiyan VS Metallo

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV when suddenly we heard the younger Powerpuff Girls scream in distress.

Me: Uh oh!

Blossom (Adult): Our younger selves are in trouble!

Varie: Can you find out where they are Blossom?

Blossom (Adult): I sure can.

The adult Blossom scanned the city with her super vision and found their younger selves in the capture of the comic book geek Lenny Baxter.

Blossom (Adult): Not him again.

Rachel: Who Blossom?

Blossom (Adult): His name is Lenny Baxter and he is a huge collector of Powerpuff Girls merchandise. He has every single bit of merchandise we have honoring us.

Bubbles (Adult): Which is mondo creepy.

Buttercup (Adult): Last time we faced him he kidnapped us and imprisoned us in indestructible action figure packages.

Aylene: Does he have any powers or anything like that?

Blossom (Adult): No thank goodness. He's all human.

Me: At least he doesn't pose that much of a threat.

Zoe: Thanks goodness. Otherwise he would collect all of us.

Me: The thought of that makes my stomach cringe.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna deal with this guy?

Luan: Let me handle that. I have a good prank that'll distract him long enough for us to rescue the girls.

Connor: I have a feeling I know what you are going to do Luan.

Luan: Yep. With this.

Luan pulled out a bottle and it said "Deadly Lax" on it.

Lisa: Ooh my concentrated super laxatives.

Luan: That's right Lisa. He is gonna have a nasty bowel movement by the time we're done with him.

BUM BUM BUMMM!

We set out for the city.

* * *

Scene turns into the Gotham Royal York Skyline.

PPG Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York - and the younger Powerpuff Girls are in trouble because of the comic book geek Lenny Baxter.

Lenny was relaxing and enjoying a nice soda. He was admiring his entire collection of everything from the Powerpuff Girls including his recent "acquirement." The younger Powerpuff Girls themselves. As he was getting some lunch, Luan grabbed his soda and spiked it with a powerful dose of the lethal concentrated laxatives. His bowels are gonna be in for a rude awakening.

She put the drink back on the table and he came back unsuspecting of the torture about to come onto him.

He drank the soda and ate his lunch. 10 minutes later he felt a massive bowel movement.

Lenny: Uh oh!

He rushed to the bathroom and we heard his farting.

Me: Wow. That is some powerful stuff.

Luan: It sure is.

Me: The police are on their way and he's going back to prison for the rest of his life.

Luan: Yep. Lets take all his stuff as trophies.

Me: Good idea Luan and I found the girls already.

I saw the younger Powerfuff Girls in their packages on the top shelf and I ripped them open and they were free.

Blossom (Younger): Thanks J.D. We owe you guys one.

Me: No problem Blossom.

Bubbles (Younger): That was so funny how you did that to him Luan.

Luan: Thanks Bubbles. He is going to have a nasty surprise is prison. And bowels all. (laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed.

PPG Narrator: (Laughs) And Bowels All! That was too funny!

The police came and arrested Lenny Baxter as he was on the toilet. Lenny Baxter was thrown back in prison where he belongs. This time for life without parole in the Antarctica prison. He had a nasty black eye courtesy of Megan who punched him in the face.

PPG Narrator: Well it looks like this criminal has been collected and put back into his own box. A box that won't be opened for a long, long, long time.

* * *

But on the other side of the city, something more evil was brewing. As Lois Lane was working on her latest story in the Daily Planet, a figure swooped in and kidnapped her.

Back at the McAllister home next to the estate,

Kate: Well, since you all stopped Lenny Baxter, we should go to Burpin Burger to celebrate.

Buzz: I'm up for it. What about you, Megan?

Megan (coldly): Sorry to disappoint you. But I already made plans to meet Lois Lane in Metropolis for lunch. (leaves)

Linnie (to the others): If you guys want to step in and help us out, feel free to do so.

Jeff: Heck, some advice would be good right now.

Raph: We really don't got any. Did you expect her to just wait around for you three to get over yourselves? Did you think that it was easy for me to get over myself whenever I throw one of my tantrums?

Leo: Raph's right. You three created the mess. So you guys need to clean it up.

* * *

Megan was on her way to meet Lois. But she had no idea that she was about to encounter an incredibly sinister plot.

Cornelia's voicemail: Hi! This is Cornelia Hale! I'm either in school, ice skating, or at the mall shopping for clothes. Leave a message!

Megan: Hi, Cornelia. It's me, Megan. If you get this message, then I tried to call you only for you not to pick up. Please call back. Bye! (hangs up)

But then she heard a scream and she saw Lois on the roof of a tall building.

Megan: Lois!

She put on her suit and flew up to the building roof and she saw Lois Lane being held hostage by John Corben A.K.A. METALLO!

Megan: I know you! You're John Corben!

Metallo: That's right my dear. But I've been turned into Metallo because of Lex Luthor.

Megan: Let her go you freak!

Metallo: Never! And don't even attempt to stop me.

Megan: You monster!

Metallo (holding Lois hostage): Your friends have gotten in me and my group's way for the last time! And now, Miss Lane is going to pay for it!

Megan (angrily): What do you want, you maniac?!

Metallo: I want Lex Luthor and Garfield Lynns released from their prisons in 5 hours. Otherwise, this will be the last day of Little Lois' life!

Megan (Metallo tightens his grip on Lois): Alright! I'll tell my friends about your demands. Just don't hurt her anymore, ok?

Metallo (Megan runs off): Hurry, little hero! The clock's ticking! (laughs evilly)

Megan was in a desperate situation.

* * *

Back at the Estate we were watching TV when Megan came in panting in urgency.

Me: Megan what's wrong!?

Megan: Lois was kidnapped and is being hostage by Metallo!

We gasped!

Nico: So Metallo did survive our fight.

Megan: If I don't do as he says he's going to kill her!

We gasp again.

Me: Now lets remain calm guys. What does he want?

Megan: He wants Garfield Lynns and Lex Luthor released from their prisons in 5 hours or he will kill Lois.

Lincoln: He can forget that. Lex Luthor is in a prison all the way on the very distant edge of the entire universe.

Me: I know.

Megan: How did John Corben become Metallo?

Me: I can answer that.

I pull up his info on the computer.

Me: After Kal-El A.K.A. Superman defeated John Corben the first time, his body was being destroyed by a terminal viral disease called Orozco's Retrovirus. There's no cure for it and it's 100% fatal. It's a virus that's only native to an island in the southern Atlantic Ocean off the coast of South America. So the prison doctor Dr. Vale who worked for Lex Luthor in secret got him out of prison when he fired missiles at the prison and Corben escaped. Lex Luthor used him in an indestructible robot project called Metallo and it made him completely indestructible to time and the elemental forces of nature. His power source is a chunk of Kryptonite in his chest that acts as his heart. But because of his new abilities as a cyborg, he can't feel anything, taste anything, smell anything the works. But he still has all his emotions and personality.

Nico: And then I beat him in the Philippines in my fight with him. He gave me one big run for my money. He was an extremely formidable adversary and it took every ounce of my Saiyan powers to defeat him.

Me: I'm not surprised. He wants to get Lex Luthor to make him stronger than ever so he can be rebuilt and made stronger than ever so he can have his revenge on you and Superman. You up for a rematch with him Nico?

Nico: I'm always ready for anything J.D.

Me: We'll attack him when Superman gets Lois out of there. He's on his way now. Lets roll!

Megan: I got to take care of something first.

We set out for the city and Megan went to her home.

* * *

Megan was not happy with her family.

Megan: Buzz, where were you, Jeff, and Linnie when I called you?

Buzz: It's a long story.

Megan: No, Buzz, it's a rather simple story. I called you when Metallo attacked but you didn't pick up. And now, Metallo has Lois as a hostage! You guys are gonna have to do better than 'it's a long story'!

Jeff: We couldn't have been there anyway.

Megan: You three didn't know that when you didn't answer. While you three were busy doing who knows what, I was trying to keep Lois safe! You know, I thought we could do this. I thought we could hate each other, not trust each other, and still be in Royal York together. But it's clear we can't. Something has to give here.

Linnie: We spent the last few days trying to make amends with you and Kevin. But you two didn't want to hear it.

Megan: Is that really a surprise after how you treated Kevin the last few years? Tell me. What am I to you guys?

Buzz: What do you mean?

Megan: Are we even family anymore? Because you three don't treat me and Kevin like it. Kevin is obviously my family. I still consider Mom and Dad family. J.D. and the others became family when they put the Wet Bandits away. Even Cornelia is considered family to me and she's all the way in Heatherfield. At one point, I knew without any doubt, you guys would have my back, anytime and anywhere. But it's been a long time since I felt like that. Somewhere along the way, you three changed and I barely even recognize any of you as the siblings I grew up with. I don't know who you three are anymore. Something has to give here. And the state of our family and Lois' life depend on it!

Superman: If the three of you really want to make amends, then you can help us stop Metallo.

* * *

We came in undetected and low and snuck up to the building Metallo and Lois were on.

Vince: So what's the plan partner?

Me: We stay here for now. We wait until Kal gets Lois away from him.

Superman was flying over the city and he saw Lois in the chair. He swooped in and punched Metallo in the face and carried her away.

Me: Now!

We went to the building and got onto the roof.

Spiderman and Agony fired webbing at him.

Spiderman and Agony: LAVENDER WEB ENSNAREMENT!

The webbing tied up Metallo.

Nico: Corben!

Metallo saw Nico and he smiled.

Metallo: Nico Chan. Its been a while my friend.

Nico: It has been a while. I see you're still ticking even after I beat you in the Philippines.

Metallo: Yes. That fight was a memorable one. We fought each other with everything we had and you still came out on top.

Nico: We Saiyan's are just as strong and resilient as Kryptonian's.

Metallo: So I can see. You are just as worthy an opponent as Superman is. But lets see if you are just as fast.

He broke out of the webbing and opened his chest and fired a focused Kryptonite laser at Superman and he dropped Lois and they both fell. But just as Nico was about to save them both, an owl suddenly swooped in and it hit Lois and destroyed her bindings and she sprouted wings and flew in the air.

Lois: What happened?

She saw that she was floating high above the streets of the city.

Lois: What the?

She saw the wings and gasped.

Lois: I'm flying!

She then saw Superman fall by her.

Lois: Superman!

She flew down and grabbed him and carried him with one arm on her shoulder.

Me: Nice save Lois!

Megan: Way to go Lois!

Nico: Corben lets do this. And for the record, I'm not the same as I was when we fought the last time.

Metallo: Oh? And how do you figure that?

(Goku's Super Saiyan Theme plays)

Nico had lightning arch around him and his aura turned golden yellow.

Nico: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He went Super Saiyan.

Nico: I'm now far more powerful than ever when we fought last time. I'm now a Super Saiyan.

Metallo: So you changed your hair. Don't think that you can beat me because it's different.

Nico: Try me.

Metallo then set his sights on Megan and went at her. But then Megan got a surprise shock when she saw Buzz, Linnie and Jeff standing ready to protect her.

Metallo: You brats better get out of the way!

Buzz: Fat chance, metal mouth!

Metallo: You three are really trying to get yourselves killed, are you?

Linnie: We don't care about what happens to us! But we're not going to let you kill Megan! She's our sister!

Jeff: And we're her family! (looks down) Even though we haven't acted like it. The three of us acted like real jerks to her the last few weeks. So if anyone deserves to get killed, it should be the three of us.

Metallo: That was a good speech. It would almost bring me to tears. Too bad I don't have any left to shed! (fires Kryptonite blast)

Nico blocked the Kryptonite blast and punched him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing through 4 buildings. Nico teleported and grabbed him and sent him into a nosedive. He flew away and Metallo crashed into the ground with incredible power.

KRABLAM!

Metallo got up and he saw Nico standing and he was not in the least bit exhausted.

Metallo: How can this happen to me!? How can I be made a weakling by the same person twice!?

Nico: Because you only care about no one other yourself.

Megan: Lets use our combo on him.

Nico: You got it Megan.

Megan fired a hyperbeam and Nico fired a Kryptonite laser like Metallo did.

Nico and Megan: KRYPTONITE HYPERBEAM!

The blasts combined into a deadly laser and it hit the Kryptonite chunk in his chest and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Nico: Corben I know you can't feel anything or have anything to eat or drink but J.D. has the power to do anything. He can help you get your humanity back before that virus destroyed your body.

Metallo: How?

I fly to the site of the fight. I fixed everything with a snap of my fingers.

Me: Corben I want to tell you something. We would've never been able to fulfill your demands in the first place.

Metallo: Why?

Me: Because A: Lex Luthor is in another prison located at the very distant edge of the entire universe and traveling faster than the speed of light to get there would take 12 hours to get there and back. And B: Lex Luthor died on the journey there. He had a bad case of Kryptonite Poisoning.

Superman: It's true Corben. He carried with him a chunk of Kryptonite for a while and it poisoned him. He was given 2 weeks to live.

Me: He had an incurable and terminal form of blood cancer caused by extreme Kryptonite Poisoning and it killed him before he got to the prison. When we removed the suit that kept his disease in remission it relapsed with a vengeance.

Metallo: I can't believe this!

Me: But all is not lost Corben.

I snap my fingers and John Corben was made human again. He was back to what he was before he became Metallo. He took a big breath of fresh air in for the first time in a while.

Corben: I... I can breathe again!

He went to a flower shop and smelled roses.

Corben: I can smell!

He went to a grocery store and took a bite out of an apple and tasted it.

Corben: I can taste! I have everything back! I'm human again!

Me: That's right. I used my powers to give you back your humanity.

Nico: But you still have to answer for your crimes.

* * *

Megan was back home and she was happy that her siblings came to her aid.

Megan: That was very brave to protect me like that.

Buzz: Well, when your family's about to get killed, you tend to do very heroic things.

Megan: Look, I said some things before over the last few weeks-

Linnie: And you were right. We haven't been good siblings to you or Kevin. And it all started during the first time the Wet Bandits attacked.

Jeff: We're really sorry about all of this. Everything that's gone down between us…it's on the three of us.

Megan: I have some blame in it, too. I could have talked to you guys calmly instead of letting it build up to this point. But that doesn't mean we can't make things better between us.

They agreed.

* * *

John Corben was given Life Without Parole in the Antarctica Prison and because he likes everything luxurious we gave him the Presidential Suite. It was loaded with all the rich qualities and all the comforts of a multi-million dollar home. He was having a really nice luxurious dinner. After being a robot for a long time he had a huge case of the munchies.

Corben: I'm surprised I even got this Presidential Suite cell even after all the crimes I've committed.

Nico: Well, all of those crimes never would've happened if Luthor hadn't infected you with that disease. So we've decided to be lenient towards you and give you this cell. And just be glad you don't have to share a cell with Lenny Baxter.

Corben (confused): What's that supposed to mean?

Nico: You don't want to know.

Corben (shrugs): Well, I guess I can live with this cell for now. It's going to take a long time before I can get myself adjusted to being a member of the Human Race again. Especially since I had that robot body for so many years. (smirks) For what it's worth, when you see Felix Faust, you should ask him about what happened to that Paul kid. I think you'll be happy to hear what he tells you.

Nico: I have a feeling I already know what happened to him. That little sociopathic freak deserved it.

Corben: True.

Nico: Enjoy it here though Corben.

Corben: Thank you Nico.

He left and Corben was happy that he was human again. But he has all the time in the world because he's gonna be in the Antarctica prison for a long, long time. Lois got her powers because of the Owl of Athena - The Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Megan reconciled with the rest of her family. But Kevin is gonna take a little bit longer for that to happen.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Metallo is one of my favorite supervillains in all of Superman's adventures. And surprisingly he's one of the villains of Superman that I feel sorry for because Lex Luthor robbed him of his human senses and feelings. All he had was a chunk of Kryptonite for a heart and no sense of feeling at all. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	567. Journey Into The Underground

It starts on the planet Vormir. It was the planet that was home to the Soul Stone, the Orange Infinity Stone. With us in chains were Bad Lois and Peter Griffin.

Me: Here we are guys. (To the viewers) You all are probably wondering why Bad Lois and Peter Griffin are all chained up and here on the planet Vormir. Well we're here to get the Soul Infinity Stone and that stone requires for us to sacrifice a person in order to get it. Normally it says that in order to get the stone we have to sacrifice those that we love the most. But I managed to find a loophole in the stones test. If we sacrifice the most evil of souls to the cosmic entities that guard the stone we get a free pass. Also we're sacrificing them because we ran out of ideas for them. It's a shame really. But it was fun while it lasted.

Stewie: I'm gonna miss our monthly humiliations.

Nico: Me too. But all good things must come to an end.

Vince: That's right.

We walked up to the alter and Peter and Bad Lois on the edge of the cliff.

Stewie: Goodbye, "Peter". Things could've been so different between us.

Peter: You really think so?

Stewie (grins evilly): No. But why speak ill of the dead?

Me: Give our regards to the Devil when you see him.

Bad Lois: You will pay dearly for this J.D.! All of you! We will come back from Hell and make you pay for your crimes!

Me: Not bloody likely.

Stewie pushed them over and they fell to their deaths and they died instantly.

Cosmic Entity: The stone is now yours J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Thank you.

The Soul Stone was ours.

Me: We got it guys. Lets head home.

We did so and went back home to Earth.

* * *

Megan was talking to Cornelia.

Megan: So how's your vacation with your friends and Irma's family, Cornelia?

Cornelia (sighs): It could be better. A lot of bad things are happening and I think my friends are causing all of it. Sometimes, I wonder if we're even friends anymore.

Megan: Look, Cornelia. Maybe you should calm down and talk to Irma, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin about what's going on. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I almost pushed my siblings away before I made up with them. If I hadn't, my siblings would've been out of my life for good. Don't push your friends away or one day, without realizing it...you'll be alone, holding onto something that doesn't exist anymore.

Cornelia: Thanks, Megan. You're a true friend.

Megan: You're welcome Cornelia.

We came back and I put the Soul Stone in the safe with the Power and Reality stones. The Cosmic Cube is also the Space Stone, the Blue One. Who knew? We have four Infinity Stones in our possession. All that's left to find before we kill Thanos are the Mind Stone - the Yellow one, and the Time Stone - the Green One.

Me: Two more stones to get and then we can go after Thanos and kill him.

Lincoln: Yep. Watch out Thanos. We're gonna be coming for you in the future.

Me: Yep.

Suddenly I felt a huge energy signal coming from the turtles home.

Me: Wow. What is that I'm sensing?

Lincoln: I don't know but lets find out.

We went to the turtles home and we saw Donatello working with two strange glowing blue crystals. Nicole was with him.

Me: What are those crystals you have there Donny?

Donny: These are special crystals that are from a mysterious underground city we visited a while back and the people that live there use them to prevent them from turning into monsters.

Me: How exactly did that happen to them Donny?

Nicole: They were all kidnapped by the Shredder and his Foot Clan kidnapped several people and experimented on them and turned them into monsters. But Donny told me that these crystals have powerful regenerative capabilities and they made them human again.

Donny: That's right J.D. I promised our friends in the Underground City that I would do everything in my power to find a cure for them.

Me: That's a heavy-duty task Donny. I have a feeling you can do it.

Donny: Thanks J.D. (Yawns)

Nicole: He's been up for days trying to find it and he tried everything to get the crystals to break down but nothing worked.

Me: Boy these crystals are powerful.

Lincoln: They sure look like it.

Me: Yeah. Nicole lets let Donny get a little rest.

Nicole: Good idea dad.

Donny: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem.

We left and Donny took a little rest. In a dream a woman told Donny to hear the crystal and he saw the answer.

Donny woke up.

Donny: The Crystal! Hear the Crystal! That's it! At least I think that's it. I got to get everyone!

He did so and we were in his lab so to speak.

Me: What's up Donny?

Donny: I've been doing some testing and I found out something interesting. The crystals react to sound. High frequency sonic disruption to be precise. That will cause the crystals to break down into their purest and simplest form.

We saw Donny expose the crystals to ultrasonic sound and they liquified.

Donny: They liquified.

Me: Wow! That is so cool!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Nicole: We have a solution!

Donny: And in this liquid form, we can administer a version of it like a serum. (Pours it into a vial) A cure. Our friends will be able to leave the underground city forever.

Laney: That is so cool.

Lana: This is gonna be interesting.

Raph: Way to go egghead.

Donny: I uh.. I'm not so sure I deserve all the credit. I kinda got the idea in a dream.

Natilee: That's understandable. Dreams have not only been known as visions into the future, but also ways to send messages and help people.

Me: That's right. Okay guys since you know where this city is located you all lead the way.

Leo: Right. We got to get back down there right away.

Donny: I've been working on that too.

He pulled out a set of blueprints and they were for a drilling machine.

Donny: It's a lot shorter if we go straight down.

We were shown an awesome drilling machine.

Donny: Ladies and Gentlemen and Mikey I give you the Turbo Tunneler.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Lynn: It sure is bro.

Me: But all of us won't be able to fit in this thing guys.

Lisa: That won't be necessary 2nd Elder Brother. Follow me.

We followed Lisa to her lab and she unveiled a special drilling machine.

Me: Wow!

Lisa: Everyone I give you my special earth drilling transport the Gilgamesh.

(Think of a version of the drilling machine from At the Earth's Core in 1976 but with tank treads)

Me: This is so awesome!

Lincoln: Lisa you always come through for us.

Lisa: Aw shucks thanks Lincoln.

Me: Lets get ready guys.

Lynn: Just so you know J.D. Tara is on maternal leave from this.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

We head into the Gilgamesh and it was spacious enough for all of us.

Me: Okay. Lets get moving.

I fired up the machine and we followed the turtle brothers into the sewers. We went through a tunnel that leads into the sewers.

Donny: From here on out the ride gets a whole lot bumpier.

Me: Copy that Donny. Thanks for the warning. Hang on guys.

Donny turned on the drill and it had a laser drill.

We drilled deep into the ground and through the rock walls of an abandoned subway system.

We arrived into a huge cave.

Mikey: Are we there yet?

Mars: No! We'll tell you when we're there!

Me: Easy guys. We're almost there.

We followed the turtles and we went through a tunnel on a rock path.

Donny: Next stop, Underground City.

Me: Boy that was fast. Its only been 30 minutes.

Leo: Wait a minute. Isn't there supposed to be a light at the end of this tunnel?

We saw that the path up was dark.

We stopped next to the turtles and we saw the Underground City. It looked like an ancient and deserted place and smoke swirls were above it and it was surrounded by a huge lake of lava.

Donny: The Crystal Moon! (His brothers gasp) It's gone!

Me: I don't like the sound of that.

Laney: There was supposed to be a giant crystal moon up there?

Donny: Yeah.

Me: How in the world did it vanish like that?

Lola: Boy I don't know.

Donny: It's worse than that.

Lana: What do you mean Donny?

Donny: The Crystal Moon was the only thing keeping our friends from turning back into monsters.

Nico: This is really serious guys.

Sailor Mercury: I know.

We drove and followed the turtles and came across a blue four-armed monster! It jumped onto the Turbo Tunneler and I fired a net from a cannon and pinned it down.

Raph: Nice save J.D.

Me: Thanks Raph.

We followed them some more and found a huge spider-like monster.

Me: That thing is ugly.

Lori: I'm sure glad Leni isn't here to see this.

Lisa: I second that firstborn elder sister.

It fired some purple slime from its mouth and covered the turbo tunneler and Maria got out and used her water powers to wash it off and I fired another net and pinned the spider creature down. We followed them and then we were grabbed and thrown into the lava. But thanks to some ultra powerful heat shields and armor we were okay.

Donatello: What? You think I wouldn't have designed this thing to withstand lava? What kind of idiot do you think I am?

Michelangelo: Are there different kinds?!

Me: Don't answer that question Mikey. But awesome job working on this thing Lisa.

We went into the city and it was an incredibly ominous and foreboding place.

Luan: This place really creeps me out.

Lucy: I would enjoy a place like this because of the darkness.

Laney: This place is so creepy.

Me: Lets remain strong guys.

Rocky: Good thing me, Kathy, and Sonia came with you guys.

Me: Good thing too Rocky.

We journeyed far into the city and we got a strong sense that we were being watched.

Raph: They're out there.

Mikey: Yeah. They're stalking us.

Me: Lets remain vigilante everyone.

We parked in front of the city center.

Lisa: Everyone don't worry. I packed us all something for this.

She separated the seat from the chair and it was now being worn as a backpack.

Lisa: Our seatbacks detach to become Techpack Units.

We press buttons on our seats and it was awesome.

Me: Very clever Lisa.

Lori: I could literally get used to this.

Laney: Me too.

Sailor Moon: This is very handy.

Donny: Yep. It has high tech weapon and survival gear.

Me: Perfect. Great minds think alike. Lets go guys.

Donny: And from the look of this place we're gonna need them.

We turned on our flashlights on our techpacks and Donny lead the way.

Donny: Okay. I need to find more crystals.

We heard a roar and we went into the temple. We found a crystal and Donny picked it up out of a statue.

Donny: It's a start I guess.

We went into another room and found a bunch of statues of ice.

Laney: What is this place?

Lola: I don't know but it gives me the creeps.

Luan: Me too. Even though I like Dark Humor. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the right time.

We heard a screech and it was coming toward us.

Raph: We got company.

Donny closed the temple door with the crystal and we got our weapons and powers ready.

The door was being melted with acid.

Laney: That is some strong acid.

Megan: Ok, I don't know if acid will melt my suit. But I don't plan to find out!

A blue insect monster busted through. It was one that Mikey knows.

Mikey: Quarry. Am I glad to see you.

Raph: Mikey look out!

It fired acid spit at us and we dodged it.

Raph: What's up with her?

Leo: It's like she don't remember us at all.

Lynn: That thing is a girl!?

Me: The absence of the crystal moon turned her into a mindless beast.

Laney: I got this.

Laney used her plant powers and restrained her.

Edzilla: PUNY UNDERDWELLERS WILL SURRENDER! OR ED WILL SMASH!

Eddy: I don't think she's going to stop Lumpy.

Donny: Keep her busy. I'm gonna try the antidote serum on her!

Me: Okay!

Mikey fired numerous nets at her but she burned them off with her acid spit. Mikey fired a lot of nets but then ran out of them.

Michelangelo: Nets! I'm all out of nuts! ...I mean... Nuts! I'm all out of nets!

Raph: Relax goofball!

He fired stun blasters.

Laney: (Grunts) She's really strong!

Riley: Let me help.

Riley formed vines and tied her up.

Sailor Mercury: Lets use a combo and hold her off Donny!

Donny: Right!

Sailor Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

Sailor Mercury fired a blast of water from a harp made of pure water and Donny swung his staff around.

Sailor Mercury and Donny: AQUA STAFF PUSHBLADE!

He swung the staff and it formed the water into a wall of water and pushed her back.

Donny pulled out the serum from his techpack and put it in an auto injector. He went up to her and injected the serum.

Donny: Quarry! Stop it!

It was fully injected into her.

I sensed a disturbing scene coming.

Me: Uh guys you may want to cover your eyes!

Lincoln: Why?

Me: Trust me.

We did so and Quarry was a woman with blue hair and she didn't have any clothes on.

Sydney: (Groans)

She saw the turtles and us.

Sydney: You came back. I knew you would.

Me: Hold on a second.

I snapped my fingers and she had her clothes that she lost before on.

Me: That's better. Are you all right?

Sydney: Yes. Thanks to all of you.

She was fully cured.

Sydney: It's unbelievable.

Laney: I'm glad you're okay miss uh?

Sydney: Sorry I'm Sydney.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Sydney. You know the turtles but we should introduce ourselves. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of the team.

We introduced ourselves.

Sydney: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Donny: Sidney what happened to the Crystal Moon?

Sydney: The Crystal Moon. It's all our fault. We were getting stir crazy trapped down here so we tried to find the cure ourselves. We used up a lot of crystals but it was hopeless. We thought perhaps a larger piece of crystal might work so we turned to the Crystal Moon.

FLASHBACK

Sydney: With the help of some explosive geodes we discovered in a chamber in the underground city, we had hoped to break off a sizable piece of the moon. But the geodes were more powerful than we had realized.

Sydney and a few people threw the geodes at the Crystal and they exploded with awesome power.

Sydney: The entire crystal fell from the cavern ceiling and sank beneath the molten lava!

The whole Crystal Moon broke off the ceiling and landed into the lava and sunk out of sight.

Sydney: Without the moons regenerative power we instantly reverted back into monsters. Savage. Mindless. Fighting amongst ourselves and lashing out at anything that moved!

They changed back into the monsters we saw and encountered and they were savage and brutal and completely out of control. Turning the underground city into Hell under the Earth's crust.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sydney: But now that you've cured me, you can cure all of us. We can all go home.

Me: I'm glad we did but we only had enough of the serum for one.

Donny: I wish we came back earlier.

Sydney: Donny, don't blame yourself for us turning back into monsters. If anything, it's our fault.

Me: No it's not Sydney. Sometimes desperation can cause people to do strange things.

Donny: Yeah. I only had enough crystals for one vial of serum. I never expected to find a shortage of crystals down here.

Sydney picked up a crystal.

Sydney: With the crystal moon gone, all the crystals are dead.

Lynn: How are we gonna restore them?

Donny: We would have to raise the crystal moon from the lava to bring back the energy source.

Mikey: What are you talking about? That thing has to have melted away to nothing in that lava!

Donny: Not necessarily. The crystals are almost indestructible. They don't liquify from heat. They liquify from sonic vibrations.

Me: Yeah. Ultrasonic sound can do it.

Leo: Well if it's down there then we have to bring it back.

Me: And I know just what to do. We'll use the old block and tackle trick. Lynn will split the lava to form a path with her powers. Can you do that?

Lynn: I can do that.

Me: Okay.

Donny: We can use the crystal cable from the old underground tram to secure one end to the tram tower and the other to a sturdy rock ledge. It'll be a giant size variation of the old block and tackle.

Lisa: The ledge should provide us with good optimum leverage.

Me: I can attach the cable to the crystal.

Donny: Exactly. We can use the explosive geodes Sydney discovered to dislodge the tower from its foundation and topple it over.

Lori: It just might work.

Sydney: This is a good plan.

Me: It is.

Sailor Mercury: And if any of the other monsters try to attack we can hold them off.

Nico: Good thinking.

Me: Okay. Lets do this!

We got ready with our plan. It was gonna be a risky one but it will work.

Me: Okay lets do it!

Lynn split the lava like Moses did with the water in the Red Sea in the Book of Exodus in the bible.

Me: Great job Lynn.

I took the crystal cable and went down the path. It was like walking through a highway from Hell.

Sydney: I know he can do it.

Roaring was then heard and everyone saw 6 more monsters.

Varie: Here they come guys!

Laney: Lets get them!

They went at them and it was a powerful fight.

Varie fired a blast of water at Stonebiter.

Sailor Mercury: Lets use our combo on them Donny.

Donny: You got it Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury: SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!

She fired a blast of water and enveloped Donny in it and it formed into a suit of awesome water armor.

Sailor Mercury and Donny: WATER TIGER ARMOR WARRIOR!

Donny: Aw this is awesome!

Sailor Mars: Lets do the same guys!

Sailor Moon: Right.

Sailor Mars: MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!

Sailor Mars fired rings of fire and they enveloped Raph and it formed into a suit of fire armor.

Sailor Mars and Raph: FIRE PHOENIX ARMOR WARRIOR!

Sailor Moon: MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!

She fired shards of light at Leo from her scepter and they covered him and formed into an awesome suit of light armor.

Sailor Moon and Leo: LIGHT DRAGON ARMOR WARRIOR!

Sailor Venus: VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

The chain wrapped around Mikey and formed into an awesome suit of armor for him.

Sailor Venus and Mikey: EARTH TURTLE ARMOR WARRIOR!

(Note: I based the armor combos off of the 4 Guardian Beasts of Japanese Mythology and they represent the 4 cardinal points. They are as follows.  
Genbu the Black Tortoise of The North - Mikey  
Seiryu the Blue Dragon of The East - Leo  
Suzaku the Vermillion Phoenix of The South - Raph  
and Byakko the White Tiger of The West - Donny.)

Lucy: Those armors are wicked.

Sydney: They sure are. All of your power is absolutely amazing.

Lana: We don't like to brag Sydney but thank you.

Raph, Sonia and Sailor Mars fought Razorfist and a red monster, Rocky, Leo and Sailor Moon fought with the spider beasts and Donnie, Leo, Kathy and Sailor Venus fought Stonebiter another Cyclops. Kathy, Sonia and Rocky were in their monster forms and fired webbing at a spider monster and went to go help Sailor Venus and Mikey. Edzilla fought and smashed the monsters.

Edzilla: EDZILLA SMASH MONSTER!

Down in the lava I got to the Crystal Moon and wrapped the cable around it.

Me: Okay guys the cable is wrapped around the crystal moon!

Varie: Okay. Fire in the hole!

Lori flew up to the tower and fired a sonic blast from a clap of her hands and the exploding geodes exploded with awesome power!

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The tower fell and snagged the cable and I was on the crystal as it was lifted out of the lava and it glowed and emitted a bright light. Everyone reverted back to human again. Razorfist was actually named Roy, Stonebiter was actually named George, the blue spider was actually a woman named Nanette, the spider monster was really a woman named Sheila, a red monster was named Max and the brown cyclops monster was named Ken. We gave them their clothes and we administered the cure and they were rid of their curse so to speak. On the surface Sydney and the people saw the light of the sun for the first time in so long.

Sydney: I forgot how beautiful it was.

Me: I know. But I'm glad we could help you all. We were told about what the Shredder and his foot clan did and I promise you Sydney, we will make that monster pay for everything he has done. That is a promise.

Sydney was in tears and she hugged me.

Sydney: Thank you J.D. and thank you Donny and brothers for everything.

Donny: You're welcome Sydney.

Me: If you ever need anything let us know.

Sydney: We will. But I decided to live with you all.

Me: If that is your choice then we won't stop you.

Sydney was so happy.

Me: I'm glad we cured them all.

Donny: Yes. I fulfilled my promise to all of them.

Me: You sure did man. Lets do a cowabunga guys.

Mikey: You know it dude!

All: COWABUNGA!

We went back home to the estate. Sydney had her own aquarium room. It was perfect for her. She also decided to train with us so she can help us take down the Shredder.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Return to the Underground was one of my favorite episodes of 2003's TMNT and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	568. Planet of The Xenomorphs

It starts with the U.S.S. Valor flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2532.8: We have just received a distress signal coming from a planet located 12 light-years from Earth. Sources tell us it's a terraforming colony from the 22nd Century that somehow came here from that time and it was invaded by a mysterious alien presence. We are going to investigate and destroy it.

Lincoln: I hope the planet we're going to will be a good one.

Laney: We won't know until we get there.

Me: Yeah.

* * *

In her room on the ship Megan was talking to Cornelia. The U.S.S. Valor can send and receive calls from any distance away in the universe.

Megan: So Elyon's missing? Again?

Cornelia (sadly): Yeah. And this time, I don't know where she is. I'm think that this time, there's no way I can find her again.

Megan: Look, Cornelia. J.D. and Team Loud Phoenix Storm never gave up against impossible odds. So you shouldn't give up on finding Elyon. You found her once. So you can do it again!

Cornelia (smiles): You know what? You're right! I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just gave up? Thanks, Megan!

Megan: No problem. (hangs up)

Caleb: You know, I'm actually looking forward to meeting this pen pal of yours.

Cornelia: I'll gladly introduce you to her when she eventually comes here, Caleb.

Caleb: I'm also looking forward to meeting J.D. in the future. The stories of his adventures reach even Meridian.

Cornelia (smiles): Why am I not surprised?

* * *

On the bridge we were watching on the screen our travels through the stars. With us was Jaime Reyes A.K.A. the Blue Beetle.

Me: So Jaime how did you get your powers that enable you to become the Blue Beetle?

Blue Beetle: I got them because of an artifact I got called the Scarab. It enables me to get an insect-armor suit and with it I have super strength, speed, durability, can form my arms into swords and blasters and even fly with insect wings.

Me: That is so cool!

Blue Beetle: It sure is.

Lisa: J.D. it appears we have arrived at our destination.

We arrived at the planet where the distress signal came from. It was a planet called Acheron. It was a barren wasteland planet and it looked deserted.

Blue Beetle (sees the strange planet for the first time): Great. I figure, why not meet Team Loud Phoenix Storm and go with them on an off world mission? And this is what I find.

Me: I got a very bad feeling about this guys. This place is loaded with an incredibly evil and dark presence.

Lucy: I feel it too.

Samus: I hope you don't mind that I leave my armor behind for this mission. I want to show you what I can do when I'm not suited up.

Vince: We don't mind Samus.

Janeen: Yeah mom. You look awesome.

Me: Lets head down and check it out.

We beam down to the planet. We were in the colony. The halls of the colony were filled with an extremely evil presence.

Me: This place has seen better days.

Shego: Either something big happened here or this planet has terrible taste in decoration.

Me: I can feel it. Stay alert everyone.

Agony: In the entire history of having bad feelings, the one we're having right now is the worst.

Leslie: I have a really bad feeling guys.

We walked down the hall and then we found a man on the ground and he was exhausted. He was awake and conscious.

Me: Sir? Are you all right?

Man: No. You have to kill me.

Me: Why?

Man: There's something inside me. You have to...

He then suddenly was in excruciating pain as his chest thrusted forward and then he screamed in pain and suddenly a creature exploded out of his chest in a mess of blood and gore and it was screeching. We backed away in fright.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Me: WHAT THE (CENSORED)!

I fired an energy blast and obliterated the man and the creature.

Gamora: Oh no.

Drax: What is it?

Gamora: I've seen this before! Seemingly harmless eggs. People being killed from inside their chests.

Star Lord: Care to share with the rest of us, babe?

Gamora: There's only one kind of species that's done this. And if I'm right, none of us are safe!

Me: I know this species too. I saw it in a movie series I know all too well. It's the Xenomorphs!

We all gasp!

Cody: I know the Xenomorphs all too well.

Ronnie Anne: You saw them?

Cody: I sure did R.A. It was back when I was training with the Yautja's. They explained to me the full lifecycle of the Xenomorphs. They start out as harmless eggs and when they hatch they go into the larval stage called Facehuggers and they latch onto that creatures face and when they latch on, they latch on tight and don't let go. And they lay the embryo in the hosts aorta. The Facehugger dies afterwards and when the embryo is fully developed it turns into a little Xenomorph called a Chestburster. It's called that as we have just seen. When the Xenomorphs are full adults they adopt that hosts characteristics and intelligence.

Lori: That is literally disgusting and horrifying.

Luna: No kidding dudes.

Lincoln: We have to destroy these freaks!

Ben: Guys, we can't let those Xenomorphs reach Earth. If they do, they'll kill everyone in Gotham Royal York!

Me: It wouldn't just be Gotham Royal York, Ben. It would be everyone on Earth.

Laney: It would be the end of the world.

Rocket: When we get back to our ships, let's blast those freaks sky high!

Me: I plan to.

Sydney: Was I always that disgusting as Quarry?

Leo: Actually, no. Unlike the Xenomorphs, you retained some of your humanity.

Lana: Where do the Xenomorphs come from?

Cody: They come from the planet Xenomorph Prime. It's a planet located in the galactic center.

Me: Near the forbidden zone as I call it. Also from what I remember the Xenomorphs don't like fire. And we can't cut them with our swords. Their blood is highly acidic and it can burn through anything in seconds like highly concentrated sulfuric acid.

Cody: The Yautja's have a special vision that can flush out the Xenomorphs.

Me: Good thinking Cody. From what I remember they can't be detected with Infrared Vision.

Cody: That's right.

I used my Yautja powers in my Ultimate J.D. form and turned my vision into a new kind of vision. It was green and I saw glowing figures in the walls.

Me: Wow. They're all over the place.

Suddenly a Facehugger jumped up and just as it was about to latch onto my face my aura of fire flared up and incinerated it into ashes in an instant.

Me: Wow! Our powers protect us from them.

Lincoln: That's awesome!

Me: Come on guys! Lets kill some Xenomorphs!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ben became a Yautja.

Ben: PREDATOR!

Me: You look awesome as a Yautja.

Predator: Thanks.

We went down the halls and we were shooting and blasting Xenomorphs everywhere left and right.

Carmen (incinerates Xenomorphs left and right): BURN IN HELL, YOU (censored) FREAKS!

Maria turns into her water form.

Maria: Ok. If I'm in my water form, then the Facehuggers won't be able to attack me.

Me: Good thinking Maria.

The fight was getting more intense as blood and guts and acidic blood was splattering everywhere and burning everything it touched. Along the way Laney was taming Xenomorphs that looked like different animals and even some that looked like dinosaurs. She tamed a rhinoceros, bull, mantis, whale, crocodile, shark, tiger, panther, killer crab, gorilla, bear, ox, triceratops, tyrannosaurus, pterodactyl, apatosaurus, arachnid, swarm, hydra, elephant, dragon, and many different types of Xenomorphs including a Queen Facehugger. They turned into a really awesome armband on her left elbow.

Lea: Well, I guess some of the Xenomorphs aren't that bad.

Francis: Just as long as they only kill our former fellow villains.

Me: We won't let that happen to you guys but that will happen to them.

Suddenly we heard a little girl scream coming from down the hall.

Me: Uh oh! Come on!

We ran down the hall and heard gunshots firing.

Me: Looks like we're not the only ones here.

Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and killed four more Xenomorphs and destroyed 5 eggs. We saw a woman with black hair and she was highly armed. She was trying to free a young girl trapped in webbing. Jared went over and helped her.

Jared: Are you okay?

Ripley: Yes. I'm Ellen Ripley and you are?

Jared: I'm Jared Knudson. We can explain everything later.

Newt: I'm Newt. We have to go!

Me: I know!

Suddenly explosions rang out.

Me: This whole place is gonna blow!

Ripley: We have 10 minutes to get out of here. Grab onto me Newt!

She did so.

Me: Hurry!

We ran fast and then we ran into a room and we saw lots of eggs everywhere. We had inadvertently wound up in the central nest. We saw a huge oviroster and it laid another egg and we saw where it lead to and it lead to a huge Xenomorph. It was the XENOMORPH QUEEN! It was the ugliest and biggest one of them all and the level of pure evil coming off of it was absolutely unbelievable. It revealed her face and it hissed at us with pure ferociousness.

Me: It's the Xenomorph Queen.

Lucy: Her thought patterns are pure evil.

Shannon: That is one ugly creature and it is worse than the Devil himself.

Queen Xenomorph: (Telepathically to me) **You humans always have been a huge problem for my kind and my children. That woman has been the primary cause of my races pain.**

Me: I don't understand you. Why do you want to destroy all life in the universe? What have we done to you that would cause you to hate everything in the universe?

Ripley: Who is he talking to?

Jared: The Queen Xenomorph is talking to him telepathically. She talks to her kind through her mind.

Queen Xenomorph: **You are indeed correct Jared. You have come here to kill me and my children.**

Jared: What you are doing to all life in the universe is wrong on so many levels.

Queen Xenomorph: **We are proud of it. We want to replace all life in the universe with our kind as the superior species in the universe.**

Me: You're a monster! A true devil!

Jared: It's time to burn!

Me, Jared, Lola, Aylene, Sam S.L., Suzie, Carmen and Ripley fired blasts of fire at all her eggs and lit them all on fire. The Xenomorph Queen screeched as her children were being destroyed. Xenomorph Warriors came and Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray and Ripley blasted them to pieces with her machine gun. Lincoln and Ripley fired energy blasts and grenades into the Xenomorph Queen's oviroster and blew it apart. Sydney slashed the eggs apart with her new Star Sword and the acid blood didn't affect the blade or melt it.

Meta Knight: Does a beast like you have no honor?!

The Xenomorph growls.

Sydney: Apparently, it doesn't.

They both slashed them apart.

Carmen: You like that you freak of nature!?

Suzie: This will teach you!

Spiderman fired webbing and tied them up and Blue Beetle fired energy lasers.

Spiderman: Lets use our combo Jaime.

Blue Beetle: You got it Peter.

Spiderman fired webbing and Blue Beetle fired an energy laser.

Spiderman and Blue Beetle: ENERGY WEB DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a blue energy spiderweb and entrapped some of the Xenomorphs and incinerated them.

Bai Tza fired blasts of water and washed the eggs away and squished them. Shego fired blasts of green fire and incinerated more eggs.

Bai Tza: Lets use our combo Shego.

Shego: You got it.

Bai Tza fired water and Shego fired green fire.

Bai Tza and Shego: ACID TSUNAMI MAELSTROM!

The blasts combined and turned into a tsunami of sulfuric acid. It melted most of the eggs and burned the queen.

Francis and Lea fired more fire.

Francis and Lea: SOLAR FLARE FIRESTORM!

Their fire combined and incinerated and burned the eggs and the queens oviroster.

Samus: Lets see how you like this! ZERO LASER!

She jumped up onto a tall metal post and fired a huge blast from her blaster.

Meta Knight: DARKNESS ILLUSION!

Meta Knight grew an extra pair of wings, lifted his sword, and summoned a lightning bolt that created a cross-shaped burst. He trapped the Queen in it and slashed her many times at different angles and finished her with a powerful hit that separated her from her oviroster and sent her crashing into the wall and Me and Jared fired an enormous blast of fire and incinerated her into ashes in an instant.

Ripley and Newt were amazed at the level of power we had and how we overwhelmed the Queen.

Me: That did it. Lets go!

We went and got out of the nest and went to the ship.

Me: Nathaniel beam us all up! Hurry!

Nathaniel: You got it grandpa! Energizing now!

We were teleported onto the ship.

* * *

Once on the ship we readied the planet destroying superlaser.

Lisa (about to push button): Alright. I'm going to fire the laser in 3..2...-

Rocket (scared out of his mind): PUSH IT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, JUST PUSH IT!

Me: Rocket get ahold of yourself! (Presses button) Burn in Hell monsters of the Universe!

The laser fired as the entire facility exploded with the power of 40 megatons of TNT and the whole planet exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The entire planet was completely obliterated in an instant and there was nothing left of it.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish and we saved the entire universe from a nasty threat.

Varie: We sure have.

Stewie (disgusted): They won't hurt anyone, anymore

Leo: Those aliens were disgusting.

Gamora: For once, you're not hurling Facehuggers at us. How about we keep it that way?

Me: We will. They sure put up a good fight though.

Sydney: They sure were.

On the ride home we did a thorough scan and we were clear of Xenomorph's. No infection or anything. Ripley told us what she went through when she fought the Xenomorphs in the year 2122 the first time.

Me: You fought the Xenomorphs before?

Ripley: Yes. It was back in the year 2122. I was on a research station called the USCSS Nostromo. We found the aliens when we received a transmission from the planet LV-426. We crash landed and explored it and we found the eggs. It hatched and a Facehugger latched into our executive officer Kane and infected him. As we ate our meal we saw him convulse and he died after a Chestburster exploded out of his chest.

Me: And things went to Hell for all of you.

Ripley: Yes.

Lori: That is literally a nightmare.

Kate: It's just as bad as what I went through in Antarctica.

Me: No kidding. And we destroyed the very planet you went back to just a few minutes ago.

Ridley: What year is this by the way?

Me: It's December 2018. You've gone back in time somehow from 104 years into the future.

Ripley: We'll have to adapt to it.

Newt: I'm just glad it's over.

Ripley: Me too.

We arrived back on Earth and got Ripley and Newt settled into our estate. It was good for Ripley and Newt. We turned the planet Xenomorph Prime into the ultimate death sentence. It was located 25,000 light-years away from Earth and we were only going to use it on the most evil of all criminals. And we had a lot of them on Death Row. BURN IN HELL! Also to make sure that the Xenomorph's never terrorize or harm any more planets in the galaxy ever again, we created a special containment zone called the X.Q.Z or Xenomorph Quarantine Zone. This zone prevents the Xenomorph's from escaping and harming and terrorizing planets across the galaxy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Alien Movies were awesome! Sigourney Weaver did an awesome job in all four movies from 1979, 1986, 1992 and 1997. She was awesome in those movies as Ellen Ripley. Those Xenomorphs were really ugly creatures and they were not only amazing but they were also really UGLY! I've always loved the toys from Kenner Toys when they made different versions of the Aliens. I got the other ideas for some of the aliens from drawings in art. They were awesome! Sigourney Weaver was also in 2003's Holes and 2009's Avatar. She was awesome in those movies! She was also in the movie Galaxy Quest with Tim Allen. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as well and I'm sorry if you got scared because of this. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Aliens 1986 is owned by James Cameron and 20th Century Fox


	569. Slaying The Purple Dragons

It starts at the Estate. I was in the attic looking through some things when I stumbled onto a box.

Me: Hey what's this?

I pull down the box and in it was my old toys.

Me: Hey it's my Aliens toys. (To the Viewers) These toys were given to me as a hand-me-down from my sister Jayme. She used to play with them all the time when she was younger.

I take the box down to the living room.

* * *

In our interrogation room Kevin (EEnE), Duncan, Casey and Francis were interrogating a member of the Purple Dragons.

Kevin (Ed, Edd N Eddy): Alright, dirtbag! Tell us about Hun!

Thug: I don't know everything about him myself. Some people say that he grew up in a bad neighborhood. Others say he's an ex military officer gone rogue. Me? I think he's always been a crime boss before joining the Shredder.

Duncan: We want facts, not folk tales! What's he up to?

Thug: He plans to ship out all the weapons that we have packaged all over the world. That way, the Purple Dragons will be able to take over the world by storm!

Francis: Alright. Where is he now?

Thug: Oh no! I'm done talking! Hun's a merciless boss, man! I squeal and I end up in a body bag!

Casey: If you don't squeal, we could all end up in body bags!

Duncan: So tell us or else!

Thug: Okay! He's over at our hideout in an alley in an underground chamber! He's getting everyone ready for a big attack!

Casey: Where is it at?

Thug: Between the jewelry shop and the library.

Casey: You've been helpful. Get him outta here.

The police took him away.

Casey: Now we can go kill every single one of the Purple Dragons.

* * *

In the living room I brought the box in.

Me: Hey guys I have something awesome for us.

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: This box is full of toys my sister handed down to me. Look.

I pull out my Aliens toys.

Lincoln: Wow! Are those toys from?

Me: Yep. These toys are from the movie Aliens. They are action figures. And I figured we could play together.

Laney: This is so cool!

Lana: It sure is.

Me: Lets see how strong they are when Ace Savvy faces them.

I had my octopus arms ready and Newt was Ellen and Hicks. Lincoln and his sisters and Clyde were Ace Savvy, One-Eye Jack and the Full House Gang.

In the comic book world it was gonna be a rough fight we were fighting our toys. I was imitating the screeching and roaring of the Xenomorphs.

Ellen: Hey that is really good J.D.

She was reading the newspaper.

Me: Thanks Ellen. How are you feeling after what happened?

Ellen: Much better J.D. It'll take some time to get back on our feet but it's great to be safe from the Xenomorphs.

Me: You said it. But Cody is the real hero.

Cody: Why me J.D.?

Me: Because you told us what the Xenomorphs were and you told us how they live and all that.

Cody: Well I can't argue with that.

* * *

In Megan's room, Megan was talking to Cornelia.

Cornelia: So, Duncan, Francis, Casey, and Kevin are forming their own gang to fight back against the Purple Dragons?

Megan: Yep. Casey says it's going to be a temporary gang until the Purple Dragons are defeated. But just in case, me and Jen are going with them to make sure they're safe.

Cornelia: Good thinking. Good luck against those thugs, Megan.

Megan: Thanks. I'm going to need it. The Purple Dragons are the most dangerous and most ruthless and brutal gang in all of Gotham Royal York.

Cornelia: Whoa! If they are that bad then you're gonna need all the help you can get.

Megan: Good thinking. Thanks Cornelia. (Hangs up) Time to get ready.

* * *

Back in the living room we were still playing with our toys when Casey came in.

Casey: Hey guys.

Duncan: We got news for you guys about the Purple Dragons.

Me: What do you got?

Duncan: Hun and the Purple Dragons are planning to take over the world by shipping all kinds of weapons all over the world. The thug we interrogated says it'll help them take over the world by storm.

Casey: That's right.

Me: We have to stop them at all costs.

Casey: We called ourselves a temporary gang called the Antipode Club.

Varie: Nice name.

Me: Well lets get them guys.

Everyone: YEAH!

Duncan: Check out the flag we made.

Duncan showed us a black flag and in it was the Purple Dragon symbol and a no sign was over it.

Me: That flag is awesome guys! It's perfect. Lets roll!

We set out for the heart of the city.

* * *

Two of Hun's purple dragons were watching a Youtube video where Peter Griffin is dancing to Surfin Bird. The two of them were laughing when Hun came into the room.

Hun: What do you two think you're doing?

Purple Dragon #1: Nothing, boss.

Purple Dragon #2 (minimizes the window): Yeah. We're just taking a break.

Hun: Well, if you want to take A BREAK, then WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY! YOU AREN'T PAID TO WATCH VIDEOS WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING! SAVE THE VIDEO WATCHING FOR YOUR OFF TIME. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Both Purple Dragons: YES, BOSS!

Hun: NOW GET BACK TO WORK!

Both: RIGHT AWAY, BOSS! (they both get back to work)

They went out to the alley and they saw Jen in new biker clothes.

Purple Dragon 1: Hey babe. Looking hot.

Jen: Don't call me babe buster.

She punches him in the face and she saw his Purple Dragon mark.

Jen: You're one of the Purple Dragons.

Purple Dragon 2: That's right. Now you come quietly or things are gonna get ugly for you.

Jen (takes off her black jacket and her black sunglasses): I don't want my jacket and sunglasses getting destroyed during my transformation! (screams in pain)

Jen's height increased as her clothes got tight. Her purple and green shirt stretched to its limits before it ripped to shreds. Her legs got stronger as her growing feet ripped out of her brown bicycle boots. Her blue jeans tore off and fell to the ground in a pile. Jen could feel her humanity fading away as her She Hulk side came out.

Jen (her muscles increase): TIME FOR ME TO HULK ON OUT!

It seemed as though Jen was finished transforming only for her hair to get longer. It turned green along with her skin. With that, She Hulk stood in the spot where Jennifer Walters was before and roared to the heavens.

She-Hulk: You picked the wrong lady to mess with.

She pounded and pulverized the two Purple Dragons into dust and beat them practically to death.

We all arrived and killed them in a blast of fire.

Me: Scratch two Purple Dragons.

She Hulk closed her eyes and screamed in pain. Her height decreased as her legs got smaller. Her feet shrank as She Hulk felt her humanity come back.

Jen: I just hope my jacket and sunglasses are ok.

It seemed as though She Hulk was finished transforming only for her hair to get shorter. It turned back to black as her skin reverted back to its original color. With that, Jennifer Walters stood in the spot where She Hulk was before and braced herself on the wall.

Megan (concerned): Does the transformation really hurt that much?

Jen: I'm gonna need to get used to it over time.

Me: We'll figure something out Jen.

Maria gave her back her coat and sunglasses.

Jen: Thanks Maria.

Me: We got a nest of Purple Dragons to kill.

Raph: Lets get those clods.

Me: Lets go!

We went down the alley the thug said and Casey searched for a button and he found one on the wall and a door opened up.

Me: This is it guys. We slay the Purple Dragons.

We went into the hideout and in a big room we saw all of the Purple Dragons gathered together and Hun was giving a speech.

Me: Here we go guys. Let the skies rain Purple Dragon blood.

We had energy blasts ready.

Hun: And we're gonna kill anyone tha...

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

A massive fiery explosion blew apart the wall and sent most of the Purple Dragons flying and they crashed into the wall behind Hun. We jumped out of the flames and stood ready to fight them.

Me: You dragons have tormented the entirety of our city for far too long! It's time for you all to die!

We had our flag ready and it showed that we were there to destroy ALL of the Purple Dragons.

Leo: I just hope all of this is worth getting killed, Hun.

Hun: The chance to kill you freaks is always worth it.

Donnie: I don't get it. You found out that the Shredder was an Utrom before. So why still work for him?

Hun (smirks): The Shredder and I share a common interest: a hatred of you Turtles!

Me: After we kill all of you we're gonna make the Shredder pay for everything he has done to this planet and kill him too.

Laney: So you all better say your prayers.

Me: Because we're sending you all straight to Hell! Lets kill them all!

We went at the Purple Dragons.

Hun: Get them!

The Purple Dragons charged at us.

* * *

WARNING: THIS BATTLE IS GONNA BE EXTREMELY GORY AND LOADED WITH CARNAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

We unsheathed our swords and the battle was extremely gruesome and savage. I slashed a man open and disemboweled him and lots of blood poured out of him as he was holding his intestines and I take my 50 Caliber gun and blew his entire head off his body. Splattering his blood and brain matter all over the floor and walls. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted some men and it caused them to explode all over the place as blood, guts and gore. Lola fired numerous fireballs and they hit several men and caused them to explode. Splattering their blood and guts all over the floor and walls. Lana formed spiked ice balls and threw them and they flew at some of the men and women faster than cannonballs and they hit their chests and flew all the way through them with devastating force as they blew apart their insides and splattered them everywhere. Laney had her plants eat numerous men and women and spit out their blood and guts and they fired acid and melted them until they were piles of slop. Red Hood threw shuriken at the men and stabbed their heads and he pulled out a dagger and slashed their heads off and squished them. Splattering blood and brain matter everywhere on the floor. The Punisher was blasting their heads off with his guns and slashed their heads off with knives and squishing them as well.

Duncan (stabs goons with hook): YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! OH, MAYBE YOU'D LIKE SOME TOO?! HOW ABOUT YOU?!

Duncan was killing Purple Dragons left and right.

Red Hood (kills goons with pistol): I hope all of the Purple Dragons in New York are in this building!

Punisher (shoots goons with guns): These scum remind me of the Kingpin's men, but more dumber.

Red Hood: Lets use a combo on them Frank.

Punisher: You got it Jason.

They combined their daggers together into a deadly drill.

Punisher and Red Hood: CARNAGE DRILL SHREDDER!

They ran at several Purple Dragons and their attack shredded them apart and splattered their blood and guts all over the place. Megan fired Hyperbeam Blasts and blew apart numerous men and women and splattered them all over the place. She did a Screw Attack and splattered them all over. It was raining blood and guts everywhere. WarKevin was smashing skulls and heads all over and bashing his fists all the way through several peoples heads.

Megan (bullets bounce off harmlessly off of her suit): Wasting your ammo, fellas! This suit can't be hurt by bullets!

WarKevin: Lets use a combo on them Megan.

Megan: You got it Kevin.

Megan morphed into a ball and Kevin formed a lightning rope from his repulsers and hooked it onto Megan.

Megan and WarKevin: ENERGY HAMMER-THROW WRECKING BALL!

WarKevin swung Megan in her ball form around and smashed the men and women and splattered their blood and guts all over the place.

Casey was slashing apart numerous Purple Dragons and splattering their guts everywhere and She Hulk was smashing her fists through them and killing them. But they just kept on coming.

She Hulk: Lets use our combo Casey.

Casey: You got it!

Casey held out 2 Hockey sticks and She-Hulk ran. Casey was on her shoulders and they ran fast.

Casey and She Hulk: BEHEADING CLOTHESLINE SLASHER!

They both slashed numerous heads off.

I was slashing numerous men and women apart and blowing them all apart at a vicious rate.

Me: You Purple Dragons make me sick!

BANG! SLASH!

I was bisecting them, beheading them and slashing them and blowing them apart at a powerful rate and Francis was punching kicking and incinerating them at a powerful rate. There was only a few of the Purple Dragons left.

Francis: Lets finish them with our combo.

Me: You got it Francis. Hun is mine.

Francis: Right!

Francis and Me fired blasts of fire at the remaining members of the Purple Dragons.

Me and Francis: WRATH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a powerful dragon made of pure fire and incinerated all of the members of the Purple Dragons into nothing but ash and incinerated all the dead members we killed. All that was left was Hun.

Me: Now it's just you and me Hun. You will pay for everything you've done you heartless monster!

Hun: As it was decided. You ruined everything we did.

Me: SHUT UP YOU (CENSORED)!

I go Super Angel.

Me: Now you die!

We went at eachother yelling at the top of our lungs. We crashed into each other and engaged in a brutal and ferocious fistfight. I punched Hun in the face and kicked him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and chopped him in the arm and broke it. But he was strong and he punched me in the mouth and knocked out some of my teeth and punched me in the stomach and kicked me in the face and he went at me and punched me in the stomach with devastating force. I belched out a lot of blood onto his face and it burned him.

?: Let me help you J.D.

We saw a woman come and it was Mari McCabe A.K.A. Vixen.

Me: (Spits out blood) Mari McCabe A.K.A. Vixen. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Vixen: You too J.D. The Justice League told me so much about you.

Me: I had a feeling they did.

Vixen: Let me do some damage.

She activated her charm and she had the strength of 10 elephants and she punched Hun all over and he belched up a huge amount of blood. She activated the speed of a cheetah and went at him with incredible speed and kicked him in the face.

I got up and kicked him in the face and punched him in the face and grabbed him and threw him through the wall.

Then Hun got up and mercilessly and ruthlessly pulverized me into next week. (Think of how Kid Buu mercilessly pulverized Vegeta in Dragonball Z)

He bashed me in the back of the head and mercilessly punched and kicked me all over and thrashed me everywhere.

Raph punched Hun off me.

Raph (hits Hun with sais): I'm really gonna enjoy watching the others kill you, Hun! You had it coming for a long time!

Hun ran and got passed Raph and went at me.

He punched me again and got his hands around my neck.

Hun (starts to choke me): Any last words, Knudson?!

Me: (Choking) Just 7...

I plunge my hand deep into his chest and he screamed in pain as I grabbed his heart and rip it right out of his body as it was still beating.

Me: GO (CENSORED) YOURSELF AND BURN IN HELL!

I crush the heart and it exploded all over the place and Casey used his Hockey Stick as a makeshift scythe and slashed Hun's head off and killed him instantly.

Casey (to Hun's dead corpse): That was for my father, you scumbag!

Hun's headless and heartless body fell onto me.

Me: (moves Hun's dead body off of him) Cutting a little close, don't you think, Casey?

Casey: Oh, c'mon! I couldn't find any nearby guns. I had to improvise!

Me: Yeah. That takes care of the Purple Dragons. Their reign of terror has been silenced forever.

Donny: You said it.

Laney: We practically turned their whole hideout into a sea of blood.

Me: No kidding.

My accelerated healing made me better in an instant. I fired a blast of fire and incinerated Hun.

Francis: Ok, now that Hun's dead, we can officially disband the Antipode Club.

Kevin: Not necessarily. It should be on hold for now. After all, Francis, you are still a part of the Redemption Squad.

Duncan: But if another gang like the Purple Dragons shows up, the Antipode Club will definitely return!

Then the spirits of Hun and all of the Purple Dragons appeared.

Hun: You will pay for everything you did to us!

Nicole: I don't think so you scum!

Nicole appeared and she pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: You all are not welcome here on Earth or in the Afterlife! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Their evil spirits were sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness and sealed into it for all eternity.

Me: Enjoy the darkness Hun.

I then picked up Hun's severed head and skewer it with our flag and then I took the flag to the police station and we showed them what we did.

Me: Hey chief. I think you all will be happy to know that all of the Purple Dragons have been killed by us.

Our clothes were torn and shredded but it was all worth it.

Chief: I can't believe it!

Officer 1: The Purple Dragons are dead!

Officer 2: Good riddance!

They cheered for all of us.

Chief: Great job Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Well done. We've been trying to kill the Purple Dragons for years. They are just as bad as all the terrorists we killed over the years.

Me: Wow! It looks like we did you all a favor.

Chief: You certainly did. Well done guys.

Me: Thanks Chief.

We made a replica of the flag and a plaster head and put it in our backyard next to our golden Saluk statue. Casey had gotten his justice for his father and the Purple Dragons had all been silenced forever.

BURN IN HELL PURPLE DRAGONS!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Purple Dragons of 2003's TMNT were the most ruthless and most dangerous gang of all time and they were so bad that they make even gangs and terrorists all over the world look like saints compared to them. I'm glad they are dead. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man. As usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	570. Crisis on Dinosaur Planet

It starts with me, Vince, Carol and Lincoln walking home from the mall. We had lots of shopping bags full of clothes and accessories.

Me: Boy that's a lot of stuff we bought.

Carol: It sure is. But these clothes are perfect for all of us.

Vince: They sure are.

?: Hello Carol.

We saw a man around 20-years-old with black hair and green eyes and he was dressed in a blue shirt with the sleeves torn off and black camouflage pants and combat boots. He had the Punisher Skull tattooed on the middle of his forehead.

Me: Cory Slade.

Cory: Its been a while Knudson.

Me: I haven't forgotten what you tried to do Carol when we first met.

Vince: Who is that guy?

Me: You would hate this guy partner. His name is Cory Slade and he is Carol's ex-boyfriend.

Vince: Really? He looks like the kind of guy that would hurt anyone in any way, shape or form.

Me: He is. I looked up his information on the computer and he has a nasty criminal record that stretches back to when he was 8-years-old. I sent him to prison when he nearly killed a student at our school and got him expelled and sentenced to 10 years in prison for assault and battery. He was paroled recently.

Cory: Yes.

Carol: That's right. Before my split-personality problem I never even knew I was dating a criminal.

Cory: And you ruined my life J.D.!

Me: Because you are a heartless sociopath and you care about no one but yourself.

Vince: And besides you freak.

Carol and Vince show their wedding rings.

Carol: We're getting married soon.

Cory was shocked. Not only did Carol get engaged to Vince whom he had never even met but now he was engaged to his ex-girlfriend. Cory was enraged and he pulled out a knife.

Cory: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU ALL! I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

Our auras flared up and he charged at us and Carol kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground and Vince crushed his hand and picked up the knife. It was a Switchblade.

Me: You will never hurt anyone again.

The police arrived.

Officer 1: Cory Slade you are under arrest and in violation of your parole. It's back to prison for you.

Cory: No!

They grabbed him.

Officer 1: You're gonna get life for this and this time you won't get paroled.

Cory: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CAROL! I WILL GET OUT AND I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS AND CRONIES!

Vince: That'll be the day.

Me: Get him outta here.

Officer 1: With pleasure.

Officer 2: Lets go Cory.

Carol: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Me: Yep.

Cory was sentenced to life in the Antarctica prison. He was declared a habitual offender and was ordered to remain in the Antarctica Prison without the possibility of parole.

Back at the estate we were having a snack and watching TV and reading books. Suddenly the computer popped up and a fanfare was heard and a holographic image of a humanoid dog appeared. It was General Pepper of the Cornerian Army in the Lylat System.

General Pepper: General Pepper here.

Me: (Salutes) General Pepper of the Cornerian Army! It's an honor to meet you sir.

General Pepper: It's an honor to meet you too J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I have an urgent mission for you.

Me: What is it sir?

General Pepper: Your mission is to assist the Star Fox Team in helping to repair Dinosaur Planet, an ancient world on the edge of the Lylat System.

A model of the planet is shown and the planet had four chunks of it broken off of the planet.

General Pepper: As you can see, chunks of the planet are being torn from its surface. It's your job to get them back! If Dinosaur Planet explodes, it could affect the entire Lylat System. Your mission is to assist the Star Fox Team in helping to save Dinosaur Planet.

Me: Affirmative General. We're on our way.

General Pepper: Right. Pepper out.

Me: Lets head out! Deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: Lets roll!

* * *

In Megan's room she was talking to Cornelia.

Megan: No way! You and the others are helping Irma organize a concert for Vance Michael Justin?!

Cornelia: Yep! It's not as exciting as it sounds, though.

Megan: Why?

Cornelia (annoyed): Irma is giving us too many orders in getting the concert ready! And let me tell you, it's driving us crazy! She's become a total control freak!

Megan: Well, here's what you should do. You should go to Irma and tell her that if she wants the concert ready, she has to stop being acting like a slave driver!

Cornelia (smirks): Now there's an idea! Thanks, Megan!

Megan: No problem! (hangs up)

Me: Megan we're heading out. We have a mission.

Megan: Lets do it!

We launched and headed for the Lylat System.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space with Faster Than Light travel.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2549.3: General Pepper of the Cornerian Army of the planet Corneria in the Lylat System located 92,000 light-years away from Earth has informed us that Dinosaur Planet is in great peril. Our mission is to find out who or what is behind this, destroy them and repair Dinosaur Planet.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool!

Lana: It sure is.

Nicole: I've known the Star Fox games for a long time. They are awesome.

Lily: I've never played the Star Fox Games before.

Nicole: They are awesome Lily.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Lucy: Who is the main bad guy in those games?

Me: Well the main antagonist is a mad scientist named Andross.

Lincoln: He is pure evil to the core.

Laney: I don't think I would like this guy.

Me: I know. Here's his story. Andross was once a very skilled and very respected scientist. He is a humanoid monkey and he helped invent lots of things that were incredibly beneficial for the planet Corneria and the Lylat System. This earned him the title of genius and a respected man.

Lynn: So all the people in the Lylat System are humanoid animals?

Me: Correct. But Andross grew mad with extreme powerlust and he began to conduct all kinds of insane and inhumane biotechnological experiments. The kinds that would put Dr. Frankenstein and Orochimaru to shame. When General Pepper got word of this, he ordered Andross to stop doing his experiments. But he refused and it caused a massive explosion that decimated much of Corneria City. As a result, General Pepper was infuriated and he banished Andross to the barren, uninhabitable and deserted planet Venom, the 1st and largest planet in the system. This was hoping that Andross would die there. But he was dead wrong. Venom quickly became Andross's base of operations. He performed experiments on himself and became a former shell of his former self and he went from being a benefiting scientist to one that will destroy the entirety of the Lylat System and reshaping the entire galaxy in his own image. But that's just the beginning.

Laney: How so?

Me: Well here's where things go from bad to worse. 5 years after that, General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. He sent the first ever Star Fox Team consisting of Fox's father James McCloud, his best friend and right-hand wingman Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar who is an honorless slime ball to investigate what's going on. However upon their arrival, Pigma, who was working for Andross the entire time betrayed the team and James and Peppy got captured by Andross. At the cost of James' life he helped create a diversion to help Peppy escape from Venom and Peppy returned home to tell Fox what happened to him. But Peppy warned everyone on Corneria that Andross had amassed a powerful army with which he planned to use to conquer the entire Lylat System. Andross then declared war on the entire Lylat System and proclaimed himself as Supreme Emperor to all. Thus began a terrible war called the Lylat Wars. The Venomian Army was unleashed onto all the neighboring planets of the Lylat System. Destroying everything in their path and any rebellion was destroyed. This caused the Lylat System to nearly become a wasteland of near extinction. Corneria, the 4th planet of the Lylat system was the last hope of defense. Fox was outraged when he found out that the Cornerian Government couldn't do anything about it. So he left the Cornerian Academy to take care of it himself. Under Peppy's wing, he brought Star Fox out of retirement and formed a new team consisting of himself as Leader, Peppy Hare as Second in Command, hotshot pilot Falco Lombardi and mechanic Slippy Toad. They came to Corneria's aid without hesitation and ensured that Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice.

Lily: Sounds like a huge task.

Me: It is. They beat all of Andross's forces and Fox faced Andross himself. It was a fierce battle and because of all the experiments that he did to himself Andross was nothing more than a huge disembodied head with two mechanical hands. Fox fought Andross in an intense battle and revealed his true form: a massive brain with 2 big eyes tied to him with energy strands. Fox beat Andross and blew him apart and with the help of the spirit of his father he escaped the explosion.

Lincoln: It's good he did.

Lola: Yeah.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Me: But the trouble doesn't end there. Then came the Titania Incident.

Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning genetic remnants of him found on the planet.

Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears' files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team's permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco. It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears' base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late.

The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy's efforts in stopping Andross's revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster.

Me: That fight was brutal. But Star Fox prevailed and Andross was gone for good. Or so we think.

Nicole: I have a feeling I know what's gonna happen next. But if Andross appears again we'll be ready for him.

Luna: Guys. I think we're here.

We had arrived at Dinosaur Planet.

Me: Wow! It's beautiful. And there's the four chunks of the planet like General Pepper said.

Lori: This is literally horrible.

Me: I know. Okay, Nicole, Megan, Killer Frost, Lea, Kirby, Samus, Meta Knight, Janeen, Lori, Lincoln, Linka, Lyra, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily, you all will head down to the planet and help them out. Our scanners show that Fox heading down to the planet as we speak.

Nicole: Okay dad. Lets roll!

They set out for the planet. They flew up to Fox's Arwing and flew alongside it.

Fox: Samus! Kirby! Meta Knight! How are you three?

Samus: We've been good, Fox.

Falco: We haven't seen you guys since the last Super Smash Bros Tournament!

Samus: It has been a while Falco and Fox.

Kirby: How have you both been?

Falco: We've been doing great.

Fox: Same here. Did General Pepper send all of you guys here to help?

Nicole: He sure did. We can talk later guys. Lets head for the planet.

Fox (to Meta Knight): Remember when we were on your ship, and me, Falco, Lucario, Peach, Sheik, and Snake had to fight Duon?

Meta Knight: Yes. I had to stay behind to retake my ship. After Duon was defeated, I remember that it left behind a trophy of Mr. Game & Watch.

Falco: Man, those were good times.

They did and they landed in a place called Thorntail Hollow. It was a beautiful and peaceful place.

Nicole: Wow.

Lincoln: This place is amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Lola: Yeah.

Fox: Lets look around and see if we can find the Queen Earthwalker.

Nicole: Okay. Here Fox.

I hand him a laser blaster.

Fox: Thanks Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome. I sense something. This way.

They went to a grove of palm trees and saw what looked like a staff.

Nicole: It's a staff.

Nicole pulled it out and it emitted an energy flare. Nicole then heard a message play in her head.

Krystal: If you are receiving this message then I am in great danger. The Staff you hold in your hands is a powerful weapon. You must learn to use it wisely. It will give you great guidance when its powers can be used. My staff's main purpose is combat and in time your skills may grow. Try different actions to unleash its powerful attacks. You can also use it to explore the world around you. Try lifting rocks or knocking items out of the trees. I'm sure that you will find it very useful. Take care of my staff and it will take care of you.

Nicole: I know that voice. It's Krystal.

Fox: How do you know Krystal, Nicole?

Nicole: I have a long history Fox. Her staff here played a message in my head and it told me that she's in trouble. I don't know what's going on but something is telling me it isn't good.

Lincoln: What can we do?

Nicole: We'll worry about that later. First we need to find out more about what's going on here.

Fox: Okay.

Nicole: First I better practice with her staff and get the hang of it.

Laney: Good idea.

Nicole twirled and spun and did all kinds of awesome moves with it and learned all kinds of tricks and combat moves.

Nicole: I think I'm getting it. Lets find the Queen Earthwalker.

Fox: Okay.

They found the temple of the Queen Earthwalker and some Tyrannosaurus humanoid creatures came out of it.

Laney: Those creatures are not too friendly.

Nicole: No they are not.

Krystal: It's time to use my staff in combat.

Nicole: Lets dance.

Nicole bashed and pulverized the creatures with a variety of moves and she combined her powers with the staff and used a variety of combos. She defeated the creatures with great ease.

Nicole: That was too easy.

Krystal: This message will only play if my staff feels that you are ready to become its master. Before the staff becomes your own you must learn to see and feel its call through your hands. Follow its call and discover what lies beneath.

In a cave, Nicole then felt the call of the staff as it glowed green. It guided her to a cave and they went down into a chamber underground and saw a station. Nicole held up the staff and lightning struck the staff and she felt that the staff had gotten an upgrade.

Nicole: Wow!

Lincoln: What happened Nicole?

Nicole: The staff got an upgrade. I can feel it.

Nicole fired a blast of fire from the staff and it hit a button and opened a gate.

Nicole: Wow!

Lola: That was amazing!

Janeen: It sure was.

Kirby: That staff is awesome.

Nicole: It sure is. Lets continue on.

At the temple of the Queen Earthwalker they found the queen and she was hurt.

Nicole: Are you all right? My name is Nicole Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we are from the planet Earth.

Fox: And I'm Fox McCloud and we've been sent here to help you. You must be the Queen Earthwalker.

Queen: (Dinosaur Language)

Fox: What did she say?

Nicole: She says her son Prince Tricky was kidnapped by the Sharpclaws and they took him to Ice Mountain. Over there.

Nicole pointed north to Ice Mountain.

Fox: Nice name.

Nicole: Lets go. I know where it's at. Oh Fox here. (Hands him something) You'll need this.

Nicole handed him a translator hearing aid.

Nicole: It's a translator hearing aid. These will help you understand the Dinosaurs of the planet.

Fox: Thanks Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome. Lets head over there.

They went to Ice Mountain.

* * *

In the cold of Ice Mountain they saw a ship unload and it had Prince Tricky on it. Nicole and team were hiding behind the rocks and they saw the Sharpclaws take Prince Tricky into a cave.

Nicole: Lets go.

They went to the cave and Nicole fired an energy blast and blew the door to the cave apart and they went in.

Nicole: Pick on someone your own size you overgrown snake.

Sharpclaw 1: Who are you?

Nicole: None of your business!

Nicole punched the Sharpclaws and Lana freed the Prince. He was a young Earthwalker.

Prince Tricky: Thanks guys. Who are all of you?

Nicole: I am Nicole Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Fox: I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox Team.

Nicole: Come on!

They ran out of the cave and left the mountain. They got to safety and landed by some trees.

Prince Tricky: Thanks guys. I owe you all one.

Nicole: No problem Tricky.

They introduced themselves.

Prince Tricky: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lori: We've been sent here to help Dinosaur Planet. It's literally under a lot of turmoil because of something going on.

Nicole: Lets get you home and help your mom. Come on.

They ran back to the Hollow and destroyed any Sharpclaws that got in their way. They got back and Tricky went to his mom.

Nicole: Lets go.

They went into the temple.

Prince Tricky: We have to help her out.

Nicole: How can we do that?

Prince Tricky: We need to find White Grubtubs. My mom gives them to me whenever I'm not feeling well.

Fox: It's looks like she'll need a lot.

Nicole: I think I know where to find them. Lets go.

They went to a greenhouse and found 10 of them. They went back to the temple and gave the White Grubtubs to her.

Queen Earthwalker: Thank you Nicole. Thank you all for saving my son and for saving me.

Nicole: You're welcome your majesty.

Fox: We need to know what's going on here.

Queen Earthwalker: This is all the work of General Scales. He is the ruler of the Sharpclaw Tribe. A nasty bunch of pirates who have always wanted to rule Dinosaur Planet. We have always been able to stop his attacks, but this time he's somehow become stronger and defeated our army at the Krazoa Palace.

Lincoln: This guy sounds like he is really bad news.

Laney: No kidding.

Fox: But how did the planet get in such a mess?

Queen Earthwalker: Within the Krazoa Palace he broke the seals of the Force Point Temples. This planet is rich with a magical force. A force so strong that it is continually pushing our world apart. To stop this, four Spellstones were placed inside the Force Point Temples.

Lana: That's really unusual.

Lisa: Indeed. But I see what's going on here.

Queen Earthwalker: With the seals broken, Scales entered the temples and removed the Spellstones. With nothing to hold back the magic force, the planet was torn apart!

Nicole: This is horrific! Scales has plunged this entire planet into turmoil and we have to make him pay for his crimes. We also have to find the Spellstones and bring them back to the Force Point Temples. We have three stages to our mission now. 1) Retrieve the Spellstones and fix the planet. 2) Rescue Krystal. And 3) kill General Scales.

Lori: We have our work cut out for us.

Janeen: But we can do it if we all work together.

Samus: That's right.

Prince Tricky was gonna help them all. They were told that the first Spellstone was taken to DarkIce Mines and the Queen Earthwalker knew the Gatekeeper Garunda Te. The leader of the Snowhorn Tribe. They went back to Ice Mountain and found him trapped under a huge sheet of ice.

Garunda Te: The SharpClaw have imprisoned me in this infernal cave. If you can bring me frost weeds I'll be strong enough to get myself out. Hurry.

Sharpclaws came out and Nicole got the Staff out and it was gonna be a big fight. Lori and Laney got the Frost Weeds and then Garunda exploded out and he was free!

Garunda Te: Ah the young Prince. Who are they with you.

Prince Tricky: These are my friends Fox McCloud and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. My mother sent us to find you.

Garunda Te: Well I am Garunda Te. Spellstone Gatekeeper of DarkIce Mines.

Nicole: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln: Same here.

Lyra: We're looking for the Spellstone that General Scales took.

Garunda Te: It is my duty to guard the land from which a Spellstone is forged. General Scales took the Spellstone and discovered that I was a Gatekeeper. He gave me an ultimatum: Allow him to take the Spellstone back into the sacred land or he would destroy my tribe. I could not risk the safety of the entire planet. So I refused to help. My daughter did not think this way. And so to save the tribe she opened the gateway herself. Scales did not destroy my tribe. He enslaved them instead. My daughter dishonored me.

Nicole: She was doing what she thought was right to protect the tribe. Sure it was wrong but she was trying to save the tribe from destruction.

Garunda Te: I understand. You must search for the Spellstone within DarkIce Mines and return it to the Volcano Force Point Temple. Only then will the Spellstone's power be returned. I will open the gateway.

He released a stream of blue energy smoke from his trunk and the gateway to DarkIce Mines was opened.

Nicole: Okay lets go.

Nicole used Instant Transmission to beam them to DarkIce Mines.

* * *

When they arrived there they saw all much of the Snowhorn Tribe chained up. It was a cold place and the Snowhorns were slaves.

Nicole: Lets go.

They went to a Snowhorn and Lincoln picked the lock on her shackles with a bobby pin.

Snowhorn: Thank you for releasing me.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

Snowhorn: If you're heading down into the mines look out for Belina Te the gatekeepers daughter. She didn't mean to get us into this mess by telling Scales about the Spellstone. She did what she thought was right.

Nicole: We know. Garunda Te told us what went down and we're gonna make Scales pay for everything he has done to the planet. But we'll keep our eyes out for her.

The Snowhorn handed them a Bridge Cog. It would help them out.

They went to a bridge that was closed and Lana fixed the bridge by putting the cog in and pulling a lever. The bridge was fixed.

They saw a couple of Sharpclaws attacking a Snowhorn and Nicole pulled out the staff and bashed them into dust.

Snowhorn: I am forever in your debt.

Nicole: You're welcome.

Laney: Let me see if I can heal you up.

Laney used her plant powers to grow some Alpine Roots and she gave them to the Snowhorn. He was all better.

Snowhorn: Ah. That's better. Thank you.

Fox: You're welcome. That was amazing Laney.

Laney: Thanks Fox. I learn what plants can grow on whatever planet we're on very quickly and my powers can do anything with them.

Killer Frost: That's amazing.

Nicole: It sure is. Lets head down into the mines and find the Spellstone.

Nicole blasted the gates open and destroyed a turret. They found an awesome horn called a Dinosaur Horn which can be used to call a member of the Snowhorn Tribe. There was a nasty whiteout blizzard in their path and it had nasty extreme cold. She used the horn and a member of the Snowhorn Tribe came.

Nicole got on the Snowhorn that came.

Nicole: Okay. Everyone stay close. Tricky stay with the group.

Prince Tricky: Okay Nicole.

Fox: It'll be okay guys.

Lola: Okay Fox.

They went out into the blizzard and stayed together and then they went down into the mines. Along the way Nicole got another upgrade for the Staff, the Air Boost. They found numerous Snowhorns being worked to the brink. They destroyed the contraptions and destroyed their shackles. They also met Belina Te the daughter of Garunda Te. They went down into the mines and found the Spellstone in the hands of an ice statue.

Lola flew up and grabbed the Spellstone.

Lola: That was too easy.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and the statue exploded.

KABOOM!

Lincoln: That did it.

Lucy: That was the ugliest dinosaur I've ever seen.

Nicole: It sure was.

On the outside after rescuing all the Snowhorns they were talking to Belina.

Fox: So you must forgive your father. You should be working together in leading the Snowhorn Tribe against Scales instead of fighting eachother.

Belina: I will Fox. Thanks to all of you my people shall no longer live as slaves.

Nicole: I'm glad.

They all were.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Nicole: Come on guys. Lets take the Spellstone to the Force Point Temple.

All: Right.

They did so.

* * *

They beamed to the planet and went down to Moon Mountain Pass and they busted through a gate and made it to the Volcano Force Point Temple.

Nicole: Wow! So this is the Volcano Force Point Temple. It's amazing.

Lola: It sure is hot here.

Lisa: Indeed. But it is a magnificent feat all on its own.

Laney: It sure is.

They walked around in the temple and got to a stand that was a teleport. They got on it and beamed to the core of the planet and they saw the ports of the Spellstones. There were four streams of energy coming out of a chimney. 2 of them were orange and the other 2 were blue.

Nicole: So this is where we have to put the Spellstones.

Lincoln: Looks like it. The level of energy I'm sensing coming from there is unbelievable.

Laney: It sure is strong.

Lucy: Wicked.

Fox: I can't sense things like you guys can but I know what you all mean.

Nicole put the Spellstone back and there was a small rumble. One stream vanished and they had 3 more Spellstones to get back.

* * *

Back in the temple they went out to Moon Mountain Pass.

Nicole: Okay we have 3 more Spellstones to find. Phase 1 of part one of our mission is complete.

As they walked down the pass they heard a voice call out for help.

Krystal: (Echoing) Help me! Please help me. I'm dying.

Fox: Can you hear that?

Nicole: I sure can. That's Krystal.

Laney: And it sounds like she's in really big trouble.

Krystal: I need Krazoa Spirits or I will not survive. Help me.

A ghostly figure appeared and it was a figure with an Egyptian Pharaoh mask.

Prince Tricky: A Krazoa.

Krazoa: Do you wish to accept our test?

Fox: What is it talking about?

Laney: What test?

Krystal: Please. Please.

Krazoa: I was released when she completed my test. But she is now in great danger and for her to survive you must continue what she started and collect the remaining Krazoa Spirits for only the pure of heart can enter our shrines.

Nicole: You must mean Krystal.

Krystal: (Choke) Stop, please don't hurt me.

Prince Tricky: She sounds like she's in big trouble guys.

Nicole: I know.

Krazoa: Find the remaining five Krazoa Shrines. Complete the test within each and bring the spirits to Krazoa Palace.

Nicole: I know where that is.

Krazoa: When all spirits are returned she will be saved. She is depending on all of you for her life.

Laney: We have to help her at all costs guys.

Nicole: Lets go guys!

They went further down into the pass and Nicole got another staff upgrade: the Ground Quake. They later found the second Krazoa Shrine entrance.

Nicole: Okay guys. I'll go in this one. Since we have five shrines to go into who will volunteer?

Lincoln, Laney, Lucy and Janeen raised their hands.

Nicole: Okay. Wish me luck guys. Not that I'll need it.

Nicole got onto the teleport pad and was taken into the Krazoa Shrine.

Nicole: Here goes.

She flew up a ladder and flew across lakes and a long flaming gap. She got to the Krazoa Spirit.

Nicole: Wow. So you are a Krazoa Spirit.

Krazoa Spirit: Yes. Your test is the test of Combat. Prove your worth in combat by defeating all the Sharpclaw within the time limit. If you succeed I will become yours to return to Krazoa Palace.

Nicole: Okay.

Nicole had three minutes and thirty seconds. She pulled out the staff and she beat all the Sharpclaws with ease. After completing the test the spirit came out and it flew into Nicole's body. But instead of taking complete possession of her she retained full control of her body and her eyes were glowing purple.

Nicole: Wow! Now I know how Lucy felt. But I did it.

She completed the test.

She exited the shrine and everyone saw that she had done it.

Lincoln: She did it!

Laney: She sure did.

Lana: How do you feel Nicole?

Nicole: I still have full control of my body.

Lincoln: That's good.

Lucy: Now you know how I felt.

Nicole: I know. Lets head for Krazoa Palace.

She used Instant Transmission and they all beamed to Krazoa Palace.

* * *

They arrived at Krazoa Palace, Dinosaur Planet's most sacred place. It was in the middle of a huge thunderstorm.

Fox: So this is Krazoa Palace.

Prince Tricky: Yes. It's Dinosaur Planet's most Sacred Place.

Lincoln: It sure looks Sacred.

Janeen: It sure does.

Fox: It sure looks amazing.

Nicole: Lets look around and see if we can find where to release the spirit and find Krystal.

They walked around and saw that it was all an amazing palace.

Lincoln: Wow. This place is amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Lana: Yeah.

Lyra: It sure is breathtaking.

Lincoln: I sense an evil presence here though. It's power is incredible.

Laney: What do you think it might be?

Lincoln: I don't know but it's not good.

Nicole: I feel it too.

They went to the roof of the palace and they saw a crystal structure on a stand. They went up to the crystal and saw Krystal trapped inside it in a machine.

Fox was smitten by her.

Fox: Wow. She's beautiful.

Lincoln: She's perfect for you Fox. I may not be a Matchmaker but she's perfect for you.

Laney: I agree.

Lana: How are we gonna get her out of that thing?

Nicole: I think I can do it. (Chants an incantation) KEKMUROM PESTEGA NEUTROTA!

She fired a beam of cosmic energy at the crystal and the machine was destabilizing. Krystal woke up and the machine exploded. Nicole pulled out the staff and Krystal fell and she grabbed it.

Nicole: I got you! I won't let go.

Fox grabbed her hand and they pulled her up.

Nicole: Are you all right?

Krystal: (British Accent) Yes. Thanks to all of you.

Lana: We're glad you're okay Krystal.

Krystal: Yes.

Nicole: Oh I'm sorry. We should introduce ourselves.

They did so.

Krystal: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Laney: How did you get inside that crystal machine?

Krystal: I completed the first test of the Krazoa to and then when I brought it into the palace I saw this ghostly figure push me into that crystal you freed me from.

Lucy: Ghostly figure?

Lola: Did you get a good look of who or what it was?

Krystal: I sure did. It was the spirit of Andross.

They gasped in sheer horror.

Nicole: Andross is here!?

Fox: But I killed him on Titania!

Lincoln: You did Fox. But it's his spirit.

Laney: I think I know what's going on here. He somehow learned about the ancient power of the Krazoa and by trapping you Krystal because you have the ability to channel this power, he was going to use this powerful energy to resurrect himself.

Fox: My thoughts exactly.

Krystal: But you all freed me from having to do this.

Kirby: Even in death he still will always find a way.

Laney: He's like the Devil and he will do whatever it takes to win.

Prince Tricky: Yeah. I heard a lot of stories about Andross, but I never knew that he was that persistent.

Janeen: Persistent is an understatement Tricky. He's Trouble all in capital letters.

Nicole: Oh Krystal. (Hands her staff to her) I think this belongs to you.

Krystal got her staff back.

Krystal: My staff. Thank you Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome. Would you like to help us save the planet?

Krystal: What's going on?

Lincoln: I'm afraid the situation is worse than you think.

They revealed what is going on to Krystal and she was horrified.

Krystal: That monster! We have to stop General Scales for good!

Nicole: And we will.

Nicole later expelled the Krazoa Spirit from her body and it was back in the palace.

* * *

They continued on and went to the Cloudrunner Fortress and brought the Spellstone to the Ocean Force Point Temple. They did it all and brought 5 of the 6 Krazoa Spirits to the Palace and returned all the Spellstones to the planet. All that was left was the Final Krazoa Spirit.

Back at the Krazoa Palace they were looking for the last Krazoa Spirit.

Nicole: It's got to be here somewhere.

?: We can't let you all get that last spirit.

They saw four men. It was four enemies that Star Fox knew all too well. It was the Bounty Hunter Mercenary team STAR WOLF!

Fox: It's Star Wolf.

Lincoln: I know these guys all too well.

Nicole: Me too. Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar and Andrew Oikenny the nephew of Andross.

Wolf: That is right Nicole Knudson. We've heard so many big things about you all from all over the galaxy.

Nicole: Nice to know we've made an impression. Pigma you are just the slice of pork we're looking for.

Pigma: And why is that?

Lincoln: Because you got James McCloud killed without a single shred of remorse or guilt!

Laney: You will pay for killing his father Dengar!

Pigma: We shall see.

Samus: Its been a while since the Super Smash Bros Tournament Wolf.

Wolf: I was one of the top fighters in the 3rd Super Smash Bros tournament. And yet I didn't get invited to the 4th one because I had a temper?!

Samus: There's also the fact that you tried to steal Master Hand's property. Looks like you haven't changed.

Andrew: You just had to remind him.

Me: (Offscreen) You Wolf freaks aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

I land by them.

Nicole: Hey dad.

Me: You guys have been doing a great job. Lets dance Wolf.

Wolf: With pleasure.

We charged and went at them and it was a brutal fight. Kirby sucked in Wolf and copied his abilities. He fired a blaster at him and as it turns out we were too much for Andrew.

Killer Frost: Lana lets use our combo.

Lana: You got it Louise.

Lea: Lets get him Lola.

Lola: You got it Lea.

Killer Frost and Lana fired a blast of ice.

Killer Frost and Lana: ABSOLUTE ZERO ICICLE BLIZZARD!

Lea and Lola fired a blast of fire.

Lea and Lola: FLAMING FIREBALL FIRESTORM!

The combo attacks combined and they hit Andrew and I fired an energy blast and Andrew exploded into dust and he died in an instant.

Fox and Falco used their Final Smash on them and their Landmasters blasted them. Wolf did the same and I protected us in a force field.

Laney used her plant powers and tied up Leon, Wolf and Pigma.

Wolf: If fate's decided today's the day, so be it. Just finish us off quickly, will ya?

Fox: No. You might be a criminal but I know that you and Leon have some sense of honor, unlike Oikenny and Pigma. And that's why you're going to lead us to where Andross is.

Megan: And you two are going to do it in our ship so you don't try anything funny.

Wolf: All right. I'll do it.

Me: I'll take Pigma to the ship so we can take him to Corneria to face justice.

Nicole: Okay dad.

I did so.

Nicole: Okay Wolf, lead the way.

They followed him and he lead them to a secret room and it went under the Krazoa Statue.

Wolf: Look, Fox. You have a point. Me and Leon do have a sense of honor. But Andross doesn't. So, my advice? Don't hesitate when it comes to guys like Andross and Shredder. When the time comes, just act.

Fox: I'll keep that in mind.

Kirby: I can't wait to kick Andross' butt. It'll be perfect payback for all the times that he's attacked us every time an opponent summoned him as an Assist Trophy!

Nicole: Same here.

Samus: You said it Kirby.

Janeen: I didn't know you participated in a huge tournament like that mom.

Samus: It's a long story Janeen.

They arrived in a huge chamber and they saw a ghostly figure. It was the head of Andross. He was now a ghost.

Nicole: Wow!

Andross: Welcome Nicole Knudson. Fox McCloud how nice to see you again.

Fox: Andross! So your spirit is still alive!

Krystal: That's him! He's the one that imprisoned me in that crystal!

Meta Knight: Andross seems different since the last time I saw him.

Fox: I think that's because this is his real form. The one that was used as an Assist trophy was one of his avatars.

Nicole: It really is true how you changed yourself. You really have become a completely insane and despicable fool.

Andross: That's true. But I will have my revenge on you Fox and destroy the Lylat System.

Nicole: Lets face him as he was before he became power-hungry.

She snapped her fingers and Andross was brought back to life and he was back to what he was before he did all those insane and inhumane biotechnological experiments on himself.

Nicole: Lets dance Andross!

Nicole, Lincoln, Lori, Laney and Linka went Super Angel and they fought him with a ruthless and vicious assault on him.

Kirby (kicks Andross): That's for shooting panels in my face that one time!

Andross: Don't remind me! Do you know how infuriating it was to be in those Tournaments as an Assist Trophy and not as an actual fighter!

Megan used her own Final Smash called Phazon Comet Blast!

She fired a Phazon hyper beam and it turned into a comet ball and it went at Andross and exploded when it hit him.

Nicole punched him and fired an energy blast and vaporized him in an instant.

Nicole: Now to make sure you never terrorize our galaxy or the Lylat System ever again! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Andross' spirit was sucked and sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity. Same with Andrew Oikenny.

Nicole: That takes care of that. But we still have one last loose end to tie up: kill General Scales.

Lincoln: Okay.

Falco: Ok. In the next Super Smash Bros Tournament, Master Hand better replace Andross with a new Assist Trophy!

Nicole: I know where he's at. Lets go.

They went into the final Krazoa Shrine and it was there that it was a final battle arena.

Nicole: Here we go.

She got up onto the arena and Scales was expecting them.

General Scales: I've been waiting for you Nicole Knudson.

General Scales jumped down and Nicole jumped away as he landed and he had a sword in his hand.

General Scales: You may have returned the Spellstones, but the war is not over yet. Now you must face me!

Nicole: You're gonna pay for everything you've done to this planet Scales.

Nicole unsheathed her sword and they clashed in a brutal and ferocious sword fight. Sparks flew everywhere and set the arena on fire. It was a savage and powerful sword fight and it was getting more and more intense as it raged on. But General Scales got careless and Nicole slashed his entire head clean off his body and killed him instantly. Then the last Krazoa Spirit exited his body.

Lincoln: He had the last Krazoa Spirit inside him all this time.

Lucy: That's what gave him his incredible power.

Janeen: And that's how he was able to overpower the Earthwalker Army in the Krazoa Palace.

Nicole: Now he's been dethroned essentially.

The spirit went into Nicole's body. They did it. After returning the spirit to the palace the entirety of the planet was put back together and everything was back to normal for Dinosaur Planet. Afterwards we all went to the planet Corneria. We all stood before General Pepper.

Me: General Pepper it's an honor to meet you in person.

General Pepper: Same here J.D. Good work to all of you. I received a message from the King and Queen Earthwalker thanking you for saving their world. Oh and Tricky says hi. I was however very surprised to hear that Andross' spirit was there on the planet.

Slippy: Not as much as we were sir.

Nicole: Andross somehow learned about the ancient power of the Krazoa and by trapping Krystal here who has the ability to channel this power, he was going to use this energy to revive himself.

General Pepper: At least this time we have seen the last of him for good.

Me: Yes we have General. He's now forever imprisoned in the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Fox: That's right.

Krystal: I'm forever indebted to everyone here for saving me and for everything they did for me.

Lincoln: It was the least we can do Krystal.

Laney: I'm glad we were able to help out.

Me: Me too. By the way General Pepper are we the first ever humans to be in the Lylat System?

General Pepper: You are indeed J.D. You and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm are the first of your kind to visit the Lylat System.

Me: First times for everything.

Fox: That is true.

We later went back to Earth and we set up a huge trade route and alliance with Corneria and they would call on us again should it be needed. Even though our planets are 92,000 light-years apart its proven to be extremely beneficial for all us. We set up a huge Spacedock-like space station for the Star Fox Team in orbit around planet Earth and we built a special jump gate that would get us to the Lylat System faster. Everyone on Team Loud Phoenix Storm was made honorary members of the Star Fox Team. Pigma Dengar was sentenced to death for his crimes against all of Corneria and Wolf and Leon were placed into the Mariana Trench Prison.

Fox and Falco were talking to Wolf and Leon there.

Wolf: Just remember what I told you, Fox. I don't want you getting soft on me. (Fox smirks) Now what's funny?

Fox: What's funny is that I know your secret.

Wolf: And what's that?

Fox: That deep down, you really do care about people. And that's why you lead us to Andross instead of bailing us the first chance you got.

Wolf: You better not tell anyone that!

Fox: Don't worry. I won't. Today just proved what I've always known. There's good in you, Wolf. And you don't have to admit it to me, but there's a part of you that knows you don't have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal.

Wolf: So I should be a hero like you, Fox? What exactly does that pay again?

Fox: It's just a matter of time. Something you'll have a lot of in here.

Wolf (smirks): Not as much as you think.

Leon: Please tell me we get some food in here!

Falco: Relax. We'll drop by every now and then to give you some burgers and fries.

They left and Leon and Wolf were going to have all the time in the world to reflect on their crimes.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Star Fox Adventures was one of my favorite games for Nintendo Gamecube. It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Star Fox series is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo


	571. Vampires Down Under

It starts in the Training Yard at the estate. I was standing in front of a bullseye target and I was waving my arms around. Lightning arched, flashed and struck as thunder crashed all around me and I fired a blast of lightning and it hit the target and it exploded and completely reduced it to splinters in a split second.

Me: Wow! That was intense. I don't know what caused this but my lightning powers have been enhanced dramatically.

Suddenly I was entombed in a sphere of golden yellow light and when it faded I had different clothes on and my angel wings were different. I had a blue-green version of Piccolo's clothes and a magenta scarf around my waist and magenta combat boots on.

Me: Wow! My clothes and wings look amazing! I wonder what's going on? Maybe Megan might know.

I go up to Megan's room and knock on her door.

Megan: Come in.

Me: Hey Megan.

Megan saw me and gasped.

Me: I know. I have a new look all of a sudden. What happened?

Megan: You have been chosen to be one of the Guardians of Candrakar.

Me: Is that what happened to me?

Megan: It sure is.

Me: I've heard that your pen pal Cornelia is a Guardian.

Megan: She is. She told me so herself. She represents the element of Earth. What element do you have J.D.?

Me: I think Lightning. I noticed out in the training yard that my lightning powers have intensified dramatically and then I was enveloped in this golden light and the next thing I knew I got these awesome clothes and my wings are different too.

Megan: This is incredible. Let me tell you the whole story.

Me: Okay. I have a lot to learn about all this.

Megan then told me the story about the Guardians. The Guardians are known as the defenders of Candrakar. Their main purpose is to protect the lands from any and all creatures or evil forces that may want to cause harm to it.

I was amazed.

Me: Wow. I didn't know that this is a powerful job. Next to being Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, I have a major job in another world as well.

Megan: Exactly. Cornelia and her friends are the Guardians of Candrakar and never before in its history has there ever been a male Guardian.

Me: I'm the first Male Guardian. First times for everything.

Megan: That's true.

Me: Yeah. Thank you Megan for telling me this.

Megan: You're welcome J.D.

I left and Megan called Cornelia.

Cornelia: Hello?

Megan: It's me.

Cornelia: Hey Megan what's up?

Megan: You are not going to believe this. My boss and leader J.D. Knudson is the first ever Male Guardian.

Cornelia gasped.

Cornelia: Are you serious Megan!?

Megan: I sure am. He governs the element of Lightning and never before has there been a Male Guardian.

Cornelia: This is an amazing surprise. Now I really want to meet J.D. Knudson more than ever.

Megan: You will love him Cornelia. He's an awesome friend and a great man.

Cornelia: I'll bet.

Megan: I have an awesome treat. I got invited to the Hex Girls Concert in Australia!

Cornelia: No way! You guys got an invitation to a Hex Girls Concert in Australia?!

Megan: We sure did. I can't wait to meet the Hex Girls.

Cornelia: You are so lucky. I wish I can go with you. But I can't because of school.

Megan: Well, we're also going there because there's been reports that Doc Ock's Sinister Six group have been helping a group of strange vampires abduct several bands. We need to make sure that they don't get the Hex Girls as well.

Cornelia: Well, good luck, Megan. Doc Ock and his group are known to be tough custimers.

Megan: Don't worry. So are we. See you later! (hangs up)

In the Training Grounds I was learning new abilities and powers attributed to my Guardian powers and lightning powers. And they were incredible.

Me: This is so amazing. But I need help from a master. One that knows these things better than anyone else.

I went into the simulator and it activated and I was in the world of Meridian in the mountains. The world of Candrakar is actually another planet located 3,000 light-years away from Earth. In the mountains I walked and saw a grave.

Me: I wonder whose grave this is.

I snapped my fingers and resurrected a girl with red hair and she had light blue eyes and different versions of the clothes I'm wearing.

Me: Are you one of the Guardians of Candrakar?

Cassidy: I am. My name is Cassidy and you are?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the first ever male Guardian of Candrakar.

Cassidy: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. Never before in the history of Candrakar have we had a male Guardian.

Me: It shocked me too. I have Lightning as my element. And you represent what?

Cassidy: I'm Water.

Me: Wow. I am completely new to this whole thing and I have so much to learn.

Cassidy: I can teach you everything you would like to know.

Me: Thanks Cassidy.

And Cassidy was teaching me everything she knows and more and I was learning all kinds of abilities never thought possible. I may have all kinds of powers but this was nothing I never even expected. After intense training I had everything I needed.

Me: Thank you so much Cassidy.

Cassidy: It was my pleasure J.D.

Me: I heard that there is an evil woman terrorizing both our worlds.

Cassidy: Yes. That woman is Nerissa. She was once my best friend when we were the previous Guardians. Myself, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma and Nerissa. Nerissa lead the Guardians before the current Guardians and she was the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. But the power of the Heart was corrupting her and to save her the Oracle gave the Heart to me for safe keeping. Nerissa became obsessed with her lost power and she begged and pleaded for me to give it back. But I refused. So she killed me.

I gasp in horror.

Me: That monster! She murdered you in cold blood.

Cassidy: Yes. She did.

Me: When was this if I may ask?

Cassidy: It was 40 years ago. What year is it now?

Me: It's December of 2018. You were killed back in the 1970's.

Cassidy: Yes. Time sure has passed.

Me: It sure has. Nerissa is now a greater threat now than she was back then. And I have a feeling she will not stop until she has her revenge.

Cassidy: I know.

Me: I'm gonna go confront her and when the time comes we will fight.

Cassidy: I have a feeling you can do it J.D.

Me: Thank you.

I use Instant Transmission and beam to where Nerissa was.

* * *

She was standing near the entrance of a cave. I arrived.

Nerissa: Ah young J.D. Knudson.

Me: Yeah. That's correct. And you must be Nerissa.

Nerissa: That's right. So you've come to join me?

Me: No. I came to warn you.

Nerissa turned and she was an old woman that looked to be 200-years-old.

Nerissa: (Chuckles) And what did you want to warn me about?

Me: I came to tell you that when the time comes you and I will fight.

Nerissa smiled maliciously.

Me: You're not the first person to try to rule the universe with a sword of injustice. They all failed and so will you.

We stared at each other and the skies of the planet over the kingdom of Meridian darkened and lightning struck all over the place.

THUNDERCLAP!

Everyone was wondering what was happening and they thought that a storm was coming. But it was not a storm. It was me and Nerissa. Our power was so strong that it caused the entire area to light up with lightning of blue and red. Rocks lifted up off the ground and into the air.

Me: I've spent months preparing for the day I'd face you when the time came. I've come a long way Nerissa.

THUNDERCLAP!

Nerissa: So have I.

THUNDERCLAP!

Me: When the time comes Nerissa you will face me and until then you had better be ready for me when I unleash my full power.

Nerissa smirked with amusement.

Me: You will pay for your crimes.

I teleported away and made it back to Cassidy.

Nerissa: Well then J.D. You will be ready for me.

I vowed to make Nerissa suffer a horrible and agonizing death for all the pain and suffering she has caused over the years. The stage is set for the ultimate battle that will decide the fate of the universe.

* * *

Cassidy: So what happened J.D.?

Me: I vowed to make her pay for her crimes when the time came. Cassidy I promise you that Justice will be brought to that monster.

Cassidy: Thank you J.D.

Me: Lets head back to Earth and decide what to do.

Cassidy: Okay.

I snap my fingers and we were home.

Me: Welcome to the Estate. It's the home of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We walked around and I gave Cassidy a tour and she loved the Estate.

Cassidy filled us in on what's been going on.

Lori: So this Nerissa is causing a lot of problems for Cornelia and her friends?

Cassidy: That's right. And we have to stop her at all costs or the world as we know it will cease to exist.

Me: I vowed to make her pay for the pain and suffering she has caused to many people in Meridian and here on Earth. I am now a Guardian of Candrakar and it is my responsibility to protect both worlds.

Lincoln: That is a huge burden J.D.

Laney: No kidding.

Naruto: I have a feeling that you can win bro.

Me: Thanks bro.

* * *

The next morning we were at school and I was watching Lincoln and making sure that bullies don't hurt him.

Lincoln: So J.D. how are you going to stop Nerissa?

Me: I haven't thought that far yet. But with the power I have combined with being a Guardian it's gonna be a rough battle.

Lola: I know you can do it J.D.

Me: Thanks Lola.

Sydney: I'm glad we're all cured. My friends were so happy and now we're home again.

Me: I'm happy too Sydney.

FLASHBACK

Roy (his hair finished coming back): Is everyone ok?

Nanette (holding her head in pain): Yeah. We're fine.

Max (feeling his hands): I can't believe it! We're human again!

Ken (trying not to fall): This is weird. Definitely weird.

George (looks down and blushes): All of us aren't wearing clothes though.

Sheila (covers her personal areas): No duh, Sherlock! And if any of you try to sneak a peek at my body, I'll snap your necks!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Thank goodness we covered our eyes.

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: Nanette is now working at a luxurious restaurant and Sheila is now working as a horseback cop.

Lincoln: That is so cool.

?: LOLA!

We turned and saw Lola's beauty pageant rival Lindsey Sweetwater.

Lola: Lindsey Sweetwater.

Lindsey Sweetwater and Lola have had a nasty rivalry ever since started winning her pageants. She hates Lola with a terrible vengeance because she's always coming into second place to Lola.

Lindsey: I'm so sick and tired of you always winning Lola Loud!

Lola: Because you have no love for anyone but yourself.

Me: Looks like we have another person who is sick and tired of living in someones shadow.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lola: Also Lindsey you will pay for telling J.D. the dirt you gave him!

Lindsey jumped her and they both fought in a fight cloud.

I grab them and broke it up.

Me: Okay that's enough you two! And Lindsey you don't even go to this school.

Lindsey: Actually I just got transferred here.

Me: Really? Oh. Well anyway you two need to get over this rivalry.

POW!

I got punched in the face by Lindsey and jumped Lola and they fought again.

Me: (Blubbers) Wow! She sure is strong for a 6-year-old girl.

Lincoln: You okay J.D.?

Me: Yeah. Lindsey she got me good.

Laney: No kidding.

Laney tied them up with her plant powers and Principal Huggins came.

Principal Huggins: All right you two that's enough!

Lola was beaten up the most.

Principal Huggins: Lindsey into my office now! Lola you head over to the nurses office.

Me: I'll take her Principal Huggins. And Lindsey is the one who attacked her. We were trying to stop it. But Lindsey punched me in the face.

Principal Huggins: I can see that. That's a nice shiner you got J.D.

I held up a mirror and saw that my left eye was all purple and swollen.

Me: Wow! That IS a nice shiner. No worries.

My accelerated healing made it all better.

Me: There we go.

My watch beeped and it showed that something is going on down in Australia.

Me: Uh oh. We got trouble brewing in Australia. Lets head out guys.

We set out for the land down under.

* * *

We arrived in the desert of Australia and we were at Vampire Rock. It was home to the annual Vampire Rock Concert. But when we arrived it was under the turmoil of an ancient evil legend from Aboriginal folklore: The Legend of The Yowie Yahoo and his Vampires and they were also having tround with Doctor Octopus and his gang. He also has amassed his own version of the Sinister 6.

We arrived at Vampire Rock and we were reunited with the Hex Girls.

Me: Hey girls!

Thorn: Long time no see, guys!

Maria: Same here! I'm just glad you three are safe.

Dusk: Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?

Lincoln: Well, we got some reports that Doc Ock, Scorpion, Rhino, Shocker, Hobgoblin, and Mysterio are helping some strange vampire creatures abduct several bands.

Luna (Hex Girls): I thought Mysterio was dead.

Luan: He isn't. Turns out we killed a robot of him.

Me: Oh man! This is serious guys.

Lori: It sure is. This Yowie Yahoo sounds like a dangerous thing. And now Doc Ock and his cronies are literally terrorizing the place.

Luna: It sure does dude.

William: Look, we know you're concerned about the Yowie Yahoo. But Doc Ock and his gang are the ones really pulling the strings.

Malcolm: If you think that the Yowie Yahoo is only a minor threat, then you have no idae what you're dealing with.

Duncan (glares at Malcolm): Look, old man. We came here to protect the Hex Girls and stop Ock and his pals. And we're going to do that whether you help us or not!

Malcolm (raises eyebrow): Really now?

Duncan: Yeah, really. Because that's what heroes- (trips on rock) Sorry. (clears his throat) Because that's what heroes do. That's what I mean to say.

Malcolm: We shall see about that. (leaves)

Courtney: Duncan, I've never seen you talk that way before.

Duncan: Well, babe, almost getting killed by a guy in a scorpion suit can do that to you.

Daniel: We can't attack Doctor Octopus head on guys. He is that dangerous.

Me: We know.

Thorn: How are we gonna stop Doctor Octopus and his Sinister 6?

Me: We'll think of something.

Suddenly a blast of wind blew and in a pillar of smoke we saw a huge demonic vampiric creature emerge. It was THE YOWIE YAHOO! And with him were 3 vampires and Mysterio and Hobgoblin.

Mysterio: Ah, Luan and Luna Loud. How nice to see you two again.

Luan: Can't say the same thing to you, fishbowl head.

Luna: We beat you before. We can do it again!

Hobgoblin: Oh, I think you have more pressing maters to deal with. In the meantime, we'll just take our leave with our new captives.

With a puff of smoke, Mysterio and Hobgoblin left with the Bad Omens band. What appeared after that were robotic duplicates of the Blizzard and Volcanic Lord Heartless, Bane, Evil Stewie, Dark Danny, Pennywise, the Krab, the Kankrelot, and the Blok.

Me: That Mysterio! He brought robots of villains we killed and beat before with him. Lets get them!

Carmen and Duncan got separated from us and they ran into Scorpion and Rhino!

Carmen: Rhino and Scorpion!

Scorpion: Aw! Looks like you know about us. Good. Then you know what we're gonna do to you!

Duncan: Just try it, dirtbags.

Rhino saw how young Carmen was and guilt began to grow inside him.

Rhino (remorsefully): I'm really sorry about this. (throws rock at Carmen)

Carmen dodged it and she saw the guilt in his eyes. He knew that joining alongside Doc Ock was a terrible mistake.

Scorpion: Lucky for you two, we gotta run! But we'll see each other again!

Rhino: Let's just go, Gargan!

With that, Scorpion threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared, he and Rhino were gone.

Duncan: Aw man! They got away!

Carmen: Let's not worry about that now. We need to find the others!

Duncan: Right!

We charged at the robots and went at them.

Sandman punched the Bane Robot and Rubberband Man punched him and wrapped around him.

Sandman: Lets get him with our combo Adam!

Rubberband Man: You got it Flint.

Rubberband Man stretched and formed his hand into a powerful spike ball fist and Sandman coated it in sand.

Rubberband Man and Sandman: DUSTSTORM MACE STRIKE!

The spiked sand mace shattered the robot into a million pieces and it exploded.

Kraven was punching the robots of Volcanic and Blizzard Lord with his strength and Xion was blasting them with light beams from her Keyblade.

Xion: Lets finish them with our combo.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) You got it comrade Xion.

Kraven ran and Xion fired a blast of light at him.

Xion and Kraven: STARLIGHT WOLF HUNTER!

The light wrapped around him and turned him into a wolf made of starlight and he smashed both robots.

Jade destroyed the Pennywise Robot with a tornado, Ariel's sisters shredded the Dark Danny Robot, Lila and Lisa destroyed the Blok and Krab Robots and Teresa blew apart the Evil Stewie Robot.

Static fired a blast of lightning at the Kankrelot robot and stunned it and Carmen melted its legs with a blast of fire.

Static: Lets use our combo on him.

Carmen: You got it Virgil.

Static and Carmen fired a blast of lightning and fire.

Static and Carmen: PYROSTORM THUNDERTIDE!

The blasts combined and turned into a wave of fire and lightning and it consumed the Kankrelot robot and it exploded.

KRABOOM!

Me: That takes care of the robots. Is everybody all right?

Lincoln: We're fine J.D.

Maria: Carmen! Are you and Duncan alright?

Carmen: We're fine. We just had a run in with Rhino and Scorpion.

Duncan: It was a weird encounter though.

Thorn: Why's that?

Carmen: Rhino looked like he didn't want to fight us. He even said he was sorry before he threw a rock at me.

Me: They're having second thoughts about wanting to stay with Doc Ock.

Luna L.: How are we gonna take them down dudes?

Me: I have an idea.

We formulated our plan. We were gonna have the Hex Girls get willingly captured and Lisa will have a tracking chip lead us to his hideout so we can take them down and stop them.

Thorn: That's brilliant J.D.

Daphne: But are you sure it's going to work?

Me: It will work Daphne. We won't let Doc Ock get away with everything he has done. Lets get to work!

We then saw Stan Lee.

Me: Stan Lee!

Stan: That's right J.D. I am here to enjoy the concert.

Lyra: You sure are full of surprises Stan.

Stan: It's part of who I am. Go show those goons what for people.

Me: With pleasure Stan. Excelsior!

Stan: Excelsior!

We were putting our plan into action.

Rhino: Herman, you got a minute?

Shocker: What's up?

Rhino (sighs): Do you think we're doing the right thing in staying with Ock?

Shocker: Of course we are. Why're you asking?

Rhino: Because earlier, I fought Maria Rockell's sister. And she looked like she was less then 13 years old.

Shocker: Are you sure?

Rhino: Yeah. I mean, I was fine with fighting cops at first. But now we're fighting little kids?! It doesn't seem right.

Shocker: Look, Alekski. If you're worried about what Team Loud Phoenix Storm is gonna do to us, don't be. We all know that they'll just take out our vampire friends.

Rhino: And then what? Remember what J.D. and his pals did to Hydro Man?

Shocker was in deep thought after Rhino said that. But before he could say anything, Doctor Octopus approached them.

Doc Ock: Shocker, it's time for the next phase of our plan. You and I are going to pay the Hex Girls a visit.

Shocker: Alright. Let's move out.

We implant a tracking chip in Thorn's dress.

Me: Okay it's ready.

I heard rocks crumble.

Me: Here we go.

Doc Ock and Shocker appeared.

Spidey: Ock! Geez, it's good to see you! Still have tentacles on your back, I see.

Ock: I would like to fight you like old times, Spider Man. But me and Shocker have a band to capture.

Dusk: You really think we're going to just let you kidnap us?

Shocker (not wanting to fight them): Look, just come with us willingly and no one's gonna get hurt!

Me: You will never get away with everything you did Octavius!

Doc Ock: We shall see J.D.

The Hex Girls went with them.

Me: They're on the move.

My device had a radar show where they were going.

Me: They're heading for Ayers Rock. Lets fly!

We flew over the desert and followed them. I formed a cloud as our form of camouflage.

Luna (Hex Girls): Shocker, why are you and Rhino doing this?

Shocker: What do you mean?

Dusk: Look, we know you're having second thoughts about Ock and the rest of his group. Sandman told us that you guys are his friends. And Rhino, Carmen told me that you weren't willing to attack her when she and Duncan ran into you and Scorpion.

Rhino: That's true. But we've followed Ock for years. We can't just abandon him!

Thorn: What's more important to you two? Your fellow Sinister Six teammates? Or your true friends?

They had a lot to think about but they were starting to get through to them. We saw the truck go into an underground tunnel.

Me: There they go. Lets go guys.

?: Let me help as well.

We saw Dr. Light come.

Me: Kimiyo Hoshi A.K.A. Dr. Light. It's an honor to meet you.

Dr. Light: You too J.D. The Justice League told me a lot about you all.

Me: I had a feeling they did. You know the Teen Titans have another Dr. Light but he's a super villain.

Dr. Light: That's right. Dr. Arthur Light. He's a Super villain.

Lincoln: That's unusual. We have a Dr. Light Superhero and a Dr. Light Supervillain.

Lisa: That is coincidental.

Me: It sure is. Lets go.

We flew over.

* * *

In the hideout they brought the Hex Girls in when suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the ceiling.

Me: Is this a private club or can anyone join?

Doc Ock: How did you find us!?

Me: None of your business Doc Ock. This time you will die!

We went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Rhino and Shocker

* * *

Ace, Cheetah, Fuzzy and Breach were facing Shocker and Rhino.

They charged and fired lightning at them but they stopped.

Breach: Alright, you two. That's enough!

Shocker: What're you talking about?

Ace: We know that you two aren't fully committed to serving Octavious.

Rhino: How'd you know?

Cheetah: Carmen told us that you were reluctant to fight her because of her age. And you two are still Flint's friends even after everything.

Fuzzy: It's not too late. Ya'll have a chance to redeem yourselves. All ya got to do is make the right choice.

Shocker: You know what? You guys are right. I've seen that you all care for one another and never give up, no matter how dark the situation is. With Ock and the rest of the Legion of Doom, they only see each other as tools and will retreat at the first chance they get.

Rhino: Ok. I'm glad that you're finally seeing my point, Herman. But are you saying that we just join Team Loud Phoenix Storm after everything we did? They're not gonna forgive us that easily!

Shocker: It's better then nothing, Alekski. I'll help Kraven and Stalker take out Hobgoblin. You help Flint, Francis, and Teresa take out Scorpion.

Rhino (nods): Alright. I've been waiting for this moment!

Breach: Lets get them!

* * *

Battle 2: Scorpion

* * *

Kraven, Stalker, Lori and Leni were facing Scorpion.

Leni: You're, like, totally going to pay for your crimes, Scorpion!

Scorpion: You and your friends aren't so innocent yourselves, blondie! You all helped execute Hydro Man! He was our teammate!

Lori: A teammate you led into a life of crime! He literally paid for your mistakes!

Stalker: A monster like Hydro Man deserved everything he got in death.

Kraven: That's right comrade Stalker.

Scorpion used his stinger and bashed the ground and they all dodged.

Stalker hit him with his spear and stabbed him in the foot and Scorpion screamed in pain.

Leni: Don't worry, Scorpion. You'll be joining Hydro Man shortly!

Leni tried to slash at Scorpion but he dodged it and whacked Lori with his tail before firing acid at Leni, making her scream in pain.

Scorpion: Stings, doesn't it? But don't worry. That's just the least of your problems.

Suddenly, Scorpion got punched to the ground. He got up only to see that Rhino was the one who punched him.

Scorpion: Rhino?! What're you doing?!

Rhino: I'm helping my friend. My real one!

Shocker electrocuted Scorpion.

Lori: I literally did not see that coming.

Kraven: Lets use our combo Comrade Stalker.

Stalker: You got it Sergei.

Kraven and Stalker ran and turned into a fire lion.

Kraven and Stalker: VULCAN LION MASSACRE!

The fire lion roared and slashed at Scorpion and it burned his chest and armor off.

Scorpion (weakly): You're no better then me, Blondie. Or Paul. Or Carnage.

Laney healed Leni and Leni slashed off Scorpions tail and slashed his head clean off his body and killed him instantly.

Laney: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Kraven: You know Leni you should keep Scorpion's tail as a trophy.

Leni: Good idea.

She slashed off Scorpion's tail and put it on her back.

Kraven: Thank you for helping us, Shocker.

Shocker: No problem, Sergei. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and Flint before.

Stalker: All that matters is that you and Rhino chose to help us now.

* * *

Battle 3: Hobgoblin and Mysterio.

* * *

Teresa, Clayface, Inque, Ben as Heatblast, Sandman, Luna L. and Luan were facing Hobgoblin and Mysterio.

Luan fired a blast of light at Mysterio and it blew his leg open.

Luna L.: We heard from our friend Nico that you guys did something to Paul.

Mysterio: That's right. We killed him.

Teresa: Good riddance. We owe you guys one.

Hobgoblin: We did you guys a favor. He was a jerk anyway. Now you guys will die.

Hobgoblin threw pumpkin bombs and they dodged them and they exploded.

KABOOM! KABOOM!

Dr. Light fired a blast of light and burned him. Spiderman dodged more bombs.

Mysterio summoned a robot that looked like a Darkside. Dr. Light melted the Darkside robot with her light powers.

Inque whipped Mysterio with an ink whip arm. Clayface bashed him with a clay mace.

Inque: Lets use our combo on him Matt.

Clayface turned into a giant clay spike ball and Inque lifted him up and coated him in ink.

Clayface and Inque: CERAMIC MACE PULVERIZER!

They pulverized Mysterio and knocked him out.

Teresa fired a sonic blast at Hobgoblin and Francis fired a blast of fire at him.

Teresa: Lets use our combo on him.

Francis: You got it babe.

Francis fired a blast of fire and Teresa fired a blast of sonic waves.

Francis and Teresa: SONIC FIRE TORCHER!

The blasts combined and hit Hobgoblin. It burned him.

Hobgoblin: Desertion, Shocker? Poor timing for you and Rhino, don't you think?

Shocker: You're right. I should've done this sooner!

Shocker fired a blast of lightning and it his his glider. He was spinning out of control and he crashed into a cliff and it exploded and incinerated him in an instant.

But then Rhino beat Mysterio and he was unconscious.

Teresa: Well, I didn't see that coming.

Francis: Thanks, Rhino.

Rhino: No problem.

Sandman: But why'd you help us?

Rhino (sighs): Look, I know I did a lot of bad stuff before. And I know that I have a lot to make up for. But the one thing that hasn't changed is that you're my friend, Flint. No matter what!

Sandman (grins and shakes Rhino's hand): Welcome back, Alekski.

Heatblast (looks at Mysterio's unconscious body): Let's make sure he's real this time.

Inque placed her hand on Mysterio's chest and felt a pulse.

Inque: Oh yeah. This is the real one, all right. Let's put him in Vulture's cell at Arkham Asylum.

Clayface: That's not a bad idea.

Lensay: Good idea Inque.

Luan: You said it Lensay.

Luna L.: This freak is going to be in Arkham for a long long time.

* * *

Battle 3: Doctor Octopus.

* * *

I was facing Doctor Octopus and he was putting up an amazing fight. I punched him in the face and he sent his tentacles at me and I grabbed them. Dallas and Carlota fired arrows and they pinned the 3 vampires to the wall.

Dallas: Stick around.

Carlota: You three are going to prison after we're done here.

Me: Lets see how you like this Ock.

I sent 50 billion volts of pure lightning through them and Doc Ock was being electrocuted and he screamed in excruciating pain. His tentacles exploded from his back and he was now powerless.

Bleez fired a blast of red energy from her ring and it hit him and blew him into the wall. Frightwig pulverized him with her hair tentacles.

Frightwig: Bleez lets use our combo.

Bleez: You got it Selena.

Bleez fired red energy and it merged with Frightwig's hair.

Bleez and Frightwig: RAGE MACE POUNDER!

Her hair was soike mace baclls of red energy and they pounded him into a bloody mess. Spiderman fired blasts of web at him and Dr. Light fired blasts of light and burned him.

Me: You are finished Ock.

Doc Ock: I will never be finished Knudson!

Fred: It's over, Ock. You've lost.

Me: You're going to prison for the rest of your (Censored) miserable life.

Daphne: Look, why don't you just surrender and make it easy on yourself?

Doctor Octopus (takes out a cyanide pill): Never! I'd rather die then go to prison again!

Spidey: OTTO! NO!

But it was too late. Ock bit down on the pill and started foaming at the mouth before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Me: He took his own life.

Daniel: I don't believe it. He killed himself just so he wouldn't go to prison.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. Otto Gunther Octavius... was dead.

Me: Well good riddance. Another villain gone.

Shocker: Web Head, I'm really sorry about-

Spidey: It's not your fault, Shocker. Ock made his own choice.

Malcolm: If you need any time to grieve for his death, I will let you.

Spidey: No. I really don't have anything to grieve for. All that matters is that the Hex Girls and the rest of the bands are safe.

Lincoln: He's right. With Octavius, Scorpion, and Hobgoblin dead, the Sinister Six are pretty much done.

Me: Yep. Good riddance.

Rachel: And we also rounded up his helpers as well.

We apprehended the Yowie Yahoo Vampires. They were finished. Scorpion, Doc Ock and Hobgoblin were sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity. We kept Hobgoblins pumpkin bombs, Scorpion's stinger tail, Doc Ock's tentacles and Mysterio's Helmet and gadgets as trophies.

* * *

At the concert Russel and the Wildwind band was being taken to prison.

Russel: We would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids. (to Spidey) How's it feel to know that you drove a man to suicide, Web Freak?

Me: Tell it to the judge you freak!

They were taken away.

We had a great time at the concert and Megan also got the autograph of the Hex Girls. It was the happiest time ever. As we had dinner with the Hex Girls we told them all about what we were doing and they were both amazed and more. We also told them all about our adventure in the most popular Mystery Inc game and how we dealt with the Revenge Squad and they were amazed. Stan Lee was among the crowd as the concert was on.

Mysterio was taken to Arkham Asylum and he was cursed with Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth. He was now an old man until the day after doomsday. He was stripped of his gadgets and more.

Vulture: Well, look who's back from the dead. I guess your fake death didn't last for long, Quentin.

Mysterio: You better watch yourself, Adrian. We're both old men in the same cell now.

Me: You should consider yourself lucky that we spared you Quentin. The reason we did so was because of you killing Paul. That (Censored) (Censored) brat got what he deserved. And I'm glad he's dead.

Mysterio: Well I'm the one that killed him and I'm glad I did. I bragged about it to everyone.

Me: Good for you. You did us all a favor. In my opinion letting him live was probably the worst mistake I could've ever done. See you around.

I left and Mysterio had a lot of time to think about everything he has done. The Wildwind Band was thrown into the Moon Prison for life. Maria also noticed earlier that Luna of the Hex Girls sounds just like her former Teammate Puff and Thorn noticed that the Redemption Squad is much better than Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Scooby Doo and the Legend of The Vampire was an awesome movie! Doc Ock and the Sinister Six were wicked too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	572. Babysitting in Darkness

It starts in the estate. We were just waking up and getting ready for a brand new day.

Lincoln woke up and yawned.

Lincoln: (Yawns) Ah Sunday Mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete and today I'm looking forward to another day of freedom and fighting crime!

Me: Me too buddy!

Rachel: This is gonna be awesome!

Earth: You know it Rachel.

We were dancing around and we heard Rita.

Rita: (Offscreen) Rise and Shine kids. We're going to Aunt Ruth's today! YAAYYY!

Me: It's that time again.

Rachel: It sure is.

Varie: Lets see who will be babysitting today.

I spin my daughter wheel and it landed on Brittney.

Me: Brittney is the lucky girl. In times of darkness she can make a great use of a good time.

* * *

Brittney was babysitting Lori, Luna, Luan, Maggie, Shannon, Haiku, Lynn, Lincoln, Linka, Lyra, Liberty, Lee, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lila and Lily.

Brittney: I know what to do dad. The Goths of Darkness are gonna have an awesome time.

Me: I know you can my dark angel.

Rita: And we arranged to have you all babysit some extra kids while we're away for the day.

Lincoln: Who are they mom?

The doorbell rang.

Rita: Oh that must be them.

Rita opened the door and much to the shock and horror of Lori, Luna and Luan, it was the kids that REALLY terrified them when they got them as their babysitters: THE FOX QUINTUPLETS! Lightning flashed and thunder crashed in the background behind them and Satanic Cultist music played.

Lori, Luna and Luan hugged eachother in fear while Lincoln and Lynn cheered.

Lori, Luna and Luan: THE FOX QUINTUPLETS!? OH NO!

Lynn and Lincoln: THE FOX QUINTS! (HIGH-FIVE) OH YES!

Me: Oh man.

Laney: Oh boy.

Pam: Thanks for inviting us over Mrs. Loud.

Rita: It's no problem Pam.

Lori: (IN FEAR) MOM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! THESE KIDS ARE LITERALLY A NIGHTMARE!

Luan: They are incredibly wild and they will destroy everything!

Brittney: I'm always up for the challenge.

Lynn: Me too Britts.

Brittney: Please don't call me that Lynn.

Pam: Hey coach Lynn.

Lynn: You all ready to have some fun?

The Fox Quints cheered.

We left and Brittney and crew were ready for the challenge.

A knock was heard and Brittney answered it. It was Eddy, Nico, Mindy, Alicia and Connor.

Eddy: Hey Brittney.

Brittney: Oh hey Eddy. Nico, guys what's the haps?

Nico: I brought my sibs over because my mom and dad are at work.

Brittney: No worries. Hey Alicia.

Alicia: Hey Brittney. These times of darkness are rough.

Lucy: They sure are Alicia.

Mindy: Hey guys.

Connor: What's happening?

Brittney: Everyone else went to Aunt Ruth and I was put in charge of babysitting.

Lincoln: And we're also babysitting the Fox Quints as a bonus.

Lynn: We're gonna have a great time right guys!?

Fox Quints: Yeah!

Almost right off the bat the Fox Quints went right into their wild mode. They were wreaking havoc all over the place.

Shocker: C'mon, kids! Is this any way to behave?

Steve: So what?

Shocker: Could you all just calm down and act nicely until your parents come home? (one of them hurls toilet paper at Shocker's face) I walked right into that one.

Lynn whistled!

Lynn: FRONT AND CENTER!

The Fox Kids obeyed and they came to Lynn.

Rhino: We can help you guys take down our former teammates but we can't get these kids to behave?!

Maggie: Wow. That was impressive.

Luna: That was amazing dude!

Luan: It sure was.

Lincoln: Yep. Also Pam?

Pam: What is it Coach Lincoln?

Brittney: Coach Lincoln. I like that.

Lincoln: It's what they call me whenever I help with the Fox Quints.

Lynn: Lincoln is my assistant coach.

Shannon: Good title for you bro.

Lincoln: Thanks. Also Pam, you know Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan right?

Pam: We do.

Lincoln: Well they are my sisters.

The Fox Quints gasped when they heard him say that. Of all the people that babysat them they had no idea that they were babysitting the older sisters of Lincoln Loud, one of the strongest members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Pam: They are your sisters!?

Lincoln nodded.

Pam: Can you give us a minute?

Lincoln: Sure.

They went to the couch and talked it over. They realized that because of their wild tendencies and their destructive habits they never realized that they were hurting the sisters of Lincoln Loud.

Pam: Guys can you give us a minute?

Brittney: Sure Pam.

They went into the kitchen and they talked it over. They were racked with guilt over hurting Lincoln's older sisters minus Lynn. They came back and apologized to them and they forgave them.

Brittney: I'm glad you guys forgave them. Now for our first activity we're gonna do Simulator Adventures.

They all cheered and headed to the Simulator.

* * *

Megan was talking to Cornelia.

Megan: No way! Your school is having a battle of the bands?!

Cornelia: Yep. Pretty convenient considering that your previous adventure was at a concert. Anyway, the Dunnsters, Alchemy and the Grumpers, and Cobalt Blue are all going to be performing there.

Megan: Well, I wish I could come, Cornelia. But unfortunately, I have to participate in another battle.

Cornelia: You finally going to take out the Shredder?

Megan: No. It's worse. I have to babysit... the Fox Kids. (lightning strikes and thunder crashes in the background)

Cornelia: Whoa! I heard that some of the Loud Sisters had their hands full with them. But you've helped Team Loud Phoenix Storm take out several bad guys already. I think you can handle a few bratty kids. They remind me of my sister Lillian.

Megan: Don't worry. I know me and my friends can handle the Fox Kids. But that doesn't mean it'll be easy.

Cornelia: Well, here's my advice from when I always have to take care of Lillian. When she starts misbehaving, I always put my foot down and tell her who's the boss.

Megan: Well, guess I should do the same. Thanks!

Cornelia: No problem! (hangs up)

Megan went to Tara's room to check on her. Tara was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book and her belly was big. Megan came in.

Megan: Hey Tara.

Tara: Hey Megan.

Megan: How are you feeling?

Tara: Getting really big. But I'm so exciting to be a mother.

Megan: I'm excited too. 2 girls right?

Tara: Yep. I can't wait to be a mother with Beast Boy.

Megan: It's gonna be a great time for you. I'm heading down to the simulator to watch with Brittney. She's babysitting today.

Tara: Okay. Let me come with.

She got up and was waddling.

Megan: Okay Tara but be careful.

Tara: I know.

They went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator Room they got ready.

Brittney: Okay who wants to go first?

Shocker, Rhino, Lincoln and Mick raised their hands.

Brittney: Okay.

Lola: I have just the simulation for them.

Lola whispered it into Brittney's ear.

Brittney: I haven't seen that movie in like forever. Head in there guys.

They went into the Simulator.

Brittney pressed a couple buttons and the simulator activated. They found themselves in the New York City in the world of the movie Oliver and Company.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool!

Shocker and Rhino were having good burgers and french fries.

Rhino (eats a bunch of fries): You know what's supposed to happen first here, right? After all, Ock did let us watch this movie sometimes back when we were still with him.

Shocker (eats a burger): Of course I know. Around this time, that Jenny girl adopts Oliver and Dodger and the rest of the dogs come looking for him. Let's find them and explain that Jenny's not a bad girl.

Lincoln: Good idea Shocker.

Mick: I love this movie.

Lincoln saw Dodger and his dog gang.

Lincoln: There they are.

Mick: Lets go.

They went up to them.

Lincoln: Dodger!

Dodger and his gang saw them.

Dodger: Yo what's up man?

Lincoln: We came to tell you about that girl Jenny.

Mick: Yes she's not a bad girl. She's a really nice girl and she is gonna love Oliver no problem.

Rhino: That's right man. She's a rich and very nice girl and she would never hurt anyone.

Dodger realized that they were right and that Oliver was in good hands.

The adventure fast forwarded and at a local pier they saw a limo pull up and kidnap Jenny.

Lincoln: Jenny has been kidnapped!

Mick: Bill Sykes is behind this!

Rhino: I remember him. He's a ruthless and nefarious mob boss and loan shark.

Shocker: Lets get him!

They went after the limo and it was going into a warehouse.

Rhino: I got this!

Rhino charged and smashed through the wall of the warehouse and Lincoln fired lightning at Sykes and his dobermans Roscoe and Desoto and electrocuted them. The dobermans were beamed to the animal shelter of the Moon Prison.

Rhino: Sorry to drop in like this. Mick would you like to do a combo with me?

Mick: You know it Rhino!

Rhino and Mick charged at Sykes.

Rhino and Mick: RHINO STAMPEDE CHARGE!

They turned into a charging rhinoceros and rammed Sykes and he was sent flying. Sykes crashed into a huge crate full of hundreds of millions of dollars in cash. Lincoln grabbed the crate and the cash and sealed it into a scroll.

Mick: That was awesome!

Rhino: You said it. Not bad for a beginner.

Mick: Thanks Rhino. Jenny come on!

Mick turned his shoes into Roller Skates and Jenny got on his back.

Lincoln: Catch us if you can Sykes!

They zoomed off and Sykes and his dobermans got in his limousine and they chased after them.

Mick: Here he comes!

Lincoln and Shocker fired blasts of lightning and sonic waves at Sykes. They hit the Limo but all it was doing was making him madder and more insane with rage.

Lincoln: Geez there's no stopping this guy!

Oliver: No kidding.

Mick: I wonder how I'll get powers.

Shocker: My guess is that a dog of fire will give it to you. But then again, I could be wrong.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a dragon made entirely out of pure lightning appeared out of nowhere and it hit Mick and he was in a tornado of pure lightning. Mick sprouted wings made of pure lightning and a dragon with a bolt of lightning in his claws was emblazoned in the middle of his forehead.

Mick: Whoa! What happened?

He saw lightning arch around his hands and he knew that he had Lightning Powers.

Mick: I have lightning powers!

Lincoln: You got hit by a lightning dragon and it gave you lightning powers like mine.

Mick: This is gonna be awesome!

Lincoln: You have to remember that with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.

Mick: That's right. Time for me to show Sykes who he's messing with!

Lincoln: Go get him!

Mick flew at Sykes and just as he was about to grab Jenny, Mick ripped the roof of the limousine off with incredible strength and kicked him in the face. Sykes stood up and he threw a punch and Mick grabbed his fist and channeled lightning into him and electrocuted him. Mick then kneed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out his gold tooth. He caught it.

Jenny could not believe what she was seeing and Oliver was amazed as well. A young boy half the height and size of him was overwhelming a big and ruthless loan shark like Sykes.

Shocker: That is very impressive for a kid.

Lincoln: Who do you think taught him Herman?

Shocker: You and Lynn are good teachers Lincoln.

Mick punched Sykes in the face and then Sykes pulled out a gun and Mick fired a blast of lightning and melted the gun into a red hot ooze and it burned his hand.

Shocker: Lets use our combo on him Lincoln.

Lincoln: You got it Shocker! Mick aim our attack at Sykes!

Mick: Right!

Lincoln and Shocker fired a blast of lightning.

Shocker and Lincoln: LIGHTNING SPEAR REFLECTER!

Lincoln and Shocker fired a blast of lightning at Mick and he bounced it off his hands and it went at Sykes and turned into a spear made of pure lightning and skewered Sykes all the way through his chest. Killing him instantly and causing him to explode all over the place as a mess of blood and guts. But then a train was coming.

Lincoln: Uh oh!

Mick: Hang on!

Mick grabbed Jenny and Oliver and he and Lincoln flew up and Shocker, Rhino, Fagen and the dogs got onto one of the cables of the suspension bridge and the train hit the limousine and it exploded into flames and what's left of it went right into the East Bay River.

Lincoln: That's it for that loan shark. Burn in Hell Sykes.

Mick: He deserves to go there. Are you okay Jenny?

Jenny: I sure am. Thanks to all of you.

Mick: Think nothing of it. I'm Mick Fox by the way.

Jenny: It's a pleasure.

She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

Jenny: Thank you so much for saving my life.

Mick: Aw. You're welcome Jenny.

Lincoln: I'm proud of you Mick.

Mick: Thanks coach Lincoln.

Shocker: That was very impressive kid.

Rhino: It sure was.

Fagen: You guys did a great job.

Shocker: Thanks Fagen. And we just got you out of having to deal with the trouble of Sykes. Whatever deal you made with him is now null and void.

Rhino: You said it man.

Lincoln: And we have one less loan shark to worry about.

Dodger: You said it Lincoln.

Lincoln then offered Jenny to have her and her family move to Gotham Royal York and they gladly accepted. They now live in the estate under our protection and Dodger and his gang live with us too.

They came out of the Simulator and they cheered wildly.

Brittney: Awesome job guys!

Shocker: Thanks Brittney.

Rhino: That was so awesome.

Lincoln: It sure was. Mick did a great job out there.

Lynn: He sure did bro. I'm proud of you man.

Mick: Thanks Couch Lynn.

Lucy: They really look up to you don't they?

Lincoln: They sure do Lucy.

Laney: You guys really defied the impossible.

Lori: And literally tamed a den full of lions.

Haiku: I'm impressed myself Lori.

Cyborg: Shocker, I want to say that I'm sorry.

Shocker: What for?

Cyborg: I'm sorry for attacking you and accusing you of stealing my car. It's just that my car's very precious to me. I put every part and circuit into her. And there was also the fact that the week before that, I fought a bad version of you in Nocturne's dream world.

Shocker: It's alright, Cyborg. I forgive you. Though I wish you can let Nocturne out of the Book of Vile Darkness for a brief moment so I can beat him up for me getting attacked by you.

Brittney: Well we have time for 5 more adventures.

Laney: I have a great adventure I want to do.

Megan, Cassidy and Clayface came in.

Clayface: Lets get ready guys.

Cassidy: I have a feeling this is gonna be so much fun.

Brittney: I figured it would perfect for you to get some exercise in before the ultimate fight against Nerissa. But this is gonna be a stealth exercise.

Clayface: Okay.

Cassidy: I've always been known as the stealthiest member of the Guardians back in my time.

Megan: This is gonna be great.

Lynn: You go in with them Steve.

Steve: You got it Coach Lynn.

Brittney: Lily you better go with them to help out.

Lily: You got it Brittney.

They went into the simulator and it activated. They found themselves in front of a building.

Megan: I know this building. The Justice League told me all about it. It's the building where the Ultimen are being held.

Laney: I know them. They were genetically engineered in this building and they were given awesome powers as a result. But their genetic structure is unstable and they are dying.

Clayface: That's bad. How long were they given to live?

Laney: A few months. But we can help them.

Steve: That's bad. How can we do that?

Lily: You may not know this Steve. But my water powers helped cure Nora Fries of her terminal disease and she was cured completely from it.

Steve: Wow!

Clayface: I heard about that. Lily is an amazing girl.

Megan: She sure is.

Laney: They do say that water is most purifying force out of the elements of nature.

Lily: That's right big sis.

Steve: You are a force to be reckoned with Lily.

Lily: Thanks Steve.

Megan: So how are we gonna get into the building and rescue the Ultimen?

Clayface: Leave that to me.

Clayface then turned into Amanda Waller.

Laney: You turned into Amanda Waller.

Clayface: (In Amanda Waller's voice) This disguise will be perfect.

Laney: We'll sneak in by using the shadows.

Clayface: Okay.

Laney: Lets do this.

Clayface as Ms. Waller walked up to the guard and he saw him.

Guard: Mrs. Waller! I didn't expect to see you back so soon.

Clayface (disguised as Waller): I just need to see if the Ultimen haven't broken out again. Go take the rest of the night off. You've earned it.

Guard: Thank you Mrs. Waller.

The guard left and they snuck into the building while staying in the shadows and out of the sight of the security cameras. Megan's suit was also equipped with a magnetic field disrupter that made them invisible to the security cameras. They got to a special lab room and they went in.

Long Shadow: Mrs. Waller?

Clayface revealed himself.

Megan: It's okay guys. We're here to help you all.

Laney: We are members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm Laney Loud.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud, Laney's younger sister.

Megan: I'm Megan McAllister.

Clayface: You all know me but I've been reeducated so to speak.

Cassidy: I'm Cassidy, Guardian of Water.

Steve: And I'm Steve Fox. It's a pleasure.

Wind Dragon: How did you find us?

Laney: We came here to save you and to cure you.

Long Shadow: How? Our genetic structures are unstable and we're dying.

Shift: Yeah. We only have a few months left to live.

Lily: Let me handle that. Here goes.

Lily spread her wings of glowing water and she fired blasts of water and entombed the Ultimen in balls of water and it went into their bodies and repaired their damaged DNA structure and enhanced their powers and made them stronger than ever before and cured them and saved them.

When the water went away they got up and they were better than ever.

Laney: How do you all feel?

Long Shadow: I feel much better than ever!

Megan scanned them with her visor helmet and she saw that Lily's water cured them completely and they are now fully healthy and no longer in danger.

Megan: Lily cured you all and you are no longer in danger guys.

Juice: It's a miracle guys!

Downpour: We're saved!

He and Shift hugged.

Long Shadow: Thank you so much Lily.

Lily: You're welcome Long Shadow. Water is the most purifying force out of the 5 elemental forces of nature.

Juice: It's amazing. We are forever indebted to you Lily.

?: I'm glad you are all better.

They turned and saw Supergirls older, evil twin POWER GIRL!

Lily: Galatea A.K.A. Power Girl.

Power Girl: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Laney: I heard that you were created from Supergirl's DNA here in this very building.

Power Girl: That's right Laney Loud. I was and I was created for one purpose only: to destroy the Justice League.

Megan: Why?

Power Girl: Because they are a major threat to the world and I will make sure that they pay for everything they have done to the world.

Cassidy: Whatever they created you for was all a lie. The Justice League is helping people and they are heroes for saving so many lives.

Laney: We killed Lex Luthor and some of the Legion of Doom.

Lily: And we even helped save Cheetah, Volcana and many other villains from themselves.

Suddenly without warning a massive earthquake rattled the building.

Laney: An earthquake!

Just as the ceiling was about to collapse on them, Long Shadow grew and shielded them from the falling ceiling.

Lily: Thanks Long Shadow.

Long Shadow: You're welcome guys.

Then a dragon made of earth and crystal erupted out of the ground and it saw Steve and went at him. He was in a tornado of pure earth, rock, crystal and lava. When it faded he had wings made of pure rock and crystal and a dragon with a crystal jewel in its talons was emblazoned in the middle of his forehead.

Steve: Wow. What hit me?

Laney: You have Earth Powers now Steve.

Steve then touched the ground and a sapphire crystal cluster grew out of the floor in seconds.

Steve: Wow! This is amazing!

Laney: But remember that with great power comes a great responsibility.

Steve: I'll remember that. Let me have a crack at Power Girl.

Laney: Go get her Steve.

Power Girl: You think you can beat me you little brat?

Steve: Lets try it.

He flew at Power Girl and punched her in the face and Power Girl flew at him and he blocked her punch and kicked her in the stomach and he blocked her kick. Power Girl fired a laser vision blast and Steve grew a crystal mirror and reflected it back at her and it hit her in the leg and burned her. They flew at each other and Steve punched her and then they locked hands.

Steve: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They flared up powerful auras. Steves was a Brown aura and Power Girls was a dark blue aura. Their auras mixed and clashed and the ground started shaking extremely violently.

Laney: Wow!

Lily: Their power is incredible!

Megan: How can they have so much power!?

Cassidy: It's incredible!

Laney: Not only that but their power is equal. I don't know what Lynn and Lincoln taught the Fox Quints but they sure know how to fight extremely well.

Lily: Unbelievable!

Clayface: This is gonna get really rough.

Wind Dragon: I can feel it guys.

Juice: Me too.

Steve kicked Power Girl and they went at each other again at a ferocious level. The fury of the fight was shaking the entirety of the planet to the core. A Human that was given incredible powers from the Earth was battling a genetically engineered Kryptonian. This has never happened before.

Steve formed a wall of razor sharp earth spears and sent them flying at Power Girl and she flew out of the way and then out of the blue she was kicked in the back by Crimson Fox.

Laney: Vivian D'Aramis A.K.A. Crimson Fox.

Crimson Fox: (French Accent) It's an honor to meet you Team Loud Phoenix Storm. The Justice League told me so much about you.

Laney: I had a feeling they did.

Crimson Fox went up to Power Girl and kicked her in the face.

Steve: Crimson Fox it's an honor to meet you.

Crimson Fox: You too. You've done a great job against Galatea.

Steve: Thank you.

Crimson Fox: Lets use a combo on her.

Steve: With pleasure.

They charged and Steve and Crimson Fox were in a fox made entirely out of red crystal and it was running and snarling.

Crimson Fox and Steve: CRYSTAL RED FOX PROWL!

It pounced on Power Girl and bit her leg and she screamed in pain.

The fox shattered.

Steve: That was awesome!

Lily: I see something on the back of Galatea's neck.

Laney: I see it too. Steve! Immobilize her!

Steve: You got it!

Steve then formed a sword made of pure Kryptonite and Power Girl was weakened.

Laney: She may have been created from Supergirl's DNA but she still has the same weaknesses.

Laney got up to Power Girl and she removed a bandage on her and she saw a strange chip imbedded in the back of her neck.

Megan saw the chip. She scanned the chip and made a shocking discovery.

Megan: It's a mind control chip! It's been poisoning her mind with lies and it robbed her of her free will.

Cassidy: Lets get it out of her.

Juice: Let me see if I can help with that.

Juice fired a blast of lightning and it hit the chip and completely destroyed it under it was nothing but smoking metal.

Long Shadow: Good job Juice.

Laney: That was awesome!

Clayface: It sure was.

Power Girl woke up after Steve removed the Kryptonite sword and she had a massive headache. Laney had the destroyed chip in her hands.

Power Girl: What happened?

Laney: You had a mind control chip in your neck and we freed you from its control. Here's the chip.

She showed her the chip. What's left of it.

Lily: You were made from Supergirl's DNA and you were made as a weapon to destroy the Justice League.

Long Shadow: It's true Galatea. You were made for Project Cadmus to combat our friends on the Justice League.

Juice: It was Dr. Hamilton that made you into this.

Wind Dragon: But Juice here freed you from his control.

Lily: Those Project Cadmus jerks need to be shut down for good.

Laney: They sure do. But we'll worry about them later.

Megan: We're going to help you Galatea.

Galatea: Thanks guys. I'm so sorry for everything I did.

Long Shadow: It's not your fault Galatea.

Shift: It's Cadmus's fault.

Crimson Fox: And if it weren't for Team Loud Phoenix Storm you would still be a villain.

Cassidy: But it was all done against your will.

Laney: Lets get you to our home.

Long Shadow: We have to let all of our friends on the Justice League know what happened.

Laney: Okay Long Shadow. See you later.

They did so and when they came out everyone else cheered wildly.

Lynn: Steve you did really well!

Steve: Thanks Coach Lynn. You and Lincoln taught me really well.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Brittney: My dad will have to look up how you got your powers later. He has a book on how the powers you got came to you.

Steve: Okay.

Mick: I can't wait to see what happened.

Brittney: Okay we have time for 4 more adventures.

Pam: I want to go next.

Brittney: Okay. I called in Iron Man and Robin to help you with this one.

Iron Man and Robin came in.

Iron Man: We got your call Brittney.

Robin: This is gonna be so much fun.

Briitney: I know. You two, Me, Lucy, Haiku, Maggie, and Pam will head in.

Lucy: Okay.

Lynn: Show them who's tough Pam.

Pam: You got it Coach Lynn.

They went in and the simulator activated and they found themselves in downtown Metropolis.

Lucy: So this is Metropolis.

Haiku: It's an amazing city.

Brittney: It sure is. But this place is loaded with darkness from supervillains.

Haiku: That's true.

?: You haven't seen anything yet.

They turned and they saw a kid dressed in a nice suit and he was bald and had a goatee and a robin mask.

Robin: Wait a second. Aren't you me?

Dick Gravestone: I used to be. But Robin is no more. I am now Dick Gravestone and I am the leader of the Legion of Doom!

Brittney: There's already a Legion of Doom stupid.

Dick Gravestone: I know but it's my groups name now. (Evil Laughter)

Robin: Compared to Red X, you're going to be easy!

Iron Man: You won't even be a challenge, Gravestone.

Suddenly they felt thunderous footfalls and they saw a woman with red haired strong woman and she was over 100 feet tall! It was GIGANTA!

Brittney: Wow! Dr. Doris Zeul A.K.A. Giganta.

Giganta: That's right Brittney. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lucy: What are you doing teaming up with this guy?

Pam: Yeah! He's a dumb idiot! He formed his own version of the Legion of Doom that makes the real Legion of Doom look like the Justice League!

Giganta: You know what? Count me in. Grodd's a terrible boyfriend anyway. And him having me team up with an idiot like Gravestone was the last straw!

Giganta shrunk down to normal size and went to Brittney and team.

Dick Gravestone: You will pay for this treachery Giganta! I gave you power beyond anything you could ever imagine and you threw it all away!

Giganta: You gave me nothing!

Pam: Let me handle this clod!

Robin: Your Legion of Doom is weak compared to the one that we face on a daily basis!

Brittney: At least some of them have good in their hearts still. Others never the case and look at what they got. They either got killed or thrown in prison.

They went over the fates of the members of the Legion of Doom and Dick Gravestone was infuriated.

Pam went at Dick Gravestone and punched him in the face and she kicked him in the stomach and sent him crashing into a fire hydrant. It bursted and splashed him with water.

Lucy: I wonder what caused this version of Robin to turn evil.

Brittney: My guess is that when dad killed the Teen Titans in that show Teen Titans Go they were revived and they turned evil.

Haiku: That is a possibility.

Maggie: We turned them into monsters.

Brittney: I like it this way.

Dick Gravestone got up and went at Pam and she kicked him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. Suddenly a fireball appeared from the sky and turned into a dragon made of pure fire and it hit Pam and she was in a tornado of pure fire.

When it faded Pam had wings made of pure fire and she had a red fire dragon with a flame in its claws emblazoned in the middle of her forehead.

Pam: What happened? Wait a second.

Pam held her hand out and fired a fireball from her hand and she saw that she had fire powers.

Pam: I have fire powers! Now things are gonna get intense!

She went at Dick Gravestone and kicked him in the face and threw a fireball at him. He dodged it and jumped off a building and went at her and she dodged his attack and kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into a car. He got up and he was enraged.

Dick Gravestone: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOOOUUU!

Her aura flared up to an incredible degree and it was neon pink.

Pam: Wow! That was intense.

Dick Gravestone went at her again and she dodged a kick from him and elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him where the sun doesn't shine.

Iron Man: (Winces) That must've hurt.

Robin: It sure did Tony. Lynn and Lincoln trained them well.

Iron Man: They sure did Robin. Lets help her out.

Robin: Right.

They went in and Iron Man fired his repulsers and burned Dick Gravestone bad. Robin formed his birdarangs into a sword and he slashed Dick Gravestone in the face and slashed his eyes out. Dick Gravestone screamed in excruciating pain.

Iron Man: Lets use our combo on him Robin.

Robin: You got it Iron Man.

Iron Man fired his repulsers and Robin threw a birdarang.

Iron Man and Robin: POWER BIRDARANG STRIKE!

The Repulser blast infused with the birdarang and it hit Dick Gravestone and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared there was a crater in the ground and Dick Gravestone was nothing but a pile of ashes. Nothing of him was left.

Pam: That was awesome!

Brittney: It sure was. Awesome job guys. But Pam you did a great job as well.

Giganta: She sure did Brittney. In all honesty I don't know what I was thinking when I teamed up with that idiot.

Brittney: I know.

Dick Gravestone's spirit appeared.

Nicole: (Offscreen) You are a dumb idiot Dick Gravestone. (Chants and Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS NOR!

His spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Good riddance to that dumb idiot.

Brittney: You said it. Well done little sis.

Nicole: Thanks sis.

They exited the simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Linka: It sure was.

Lyra: Pam you were awesome in there.

Pam: Thanks Lyra.

Lynn: I'm proud of you Pam. You really socked it too him.

Pam: Thanks Coach Lynn.

Lynn: You're welcome. But you have to remember that with great power comes great responsibility.

Pam: I'll remember that Coach Lynn.

Brittney: We have time for 3 more simulation adventures.

Giganta: I want to join the Redemption Squad after this.

Killer Frost: We'll talk to William about it Doris.

Giganta: Thanks Louise.

Brittney: For this one I called in Stewie, Brian, Venom and Dr. Strange.

The door opened and in came Stewie, Brian, Venom and Dr. Strange.

Brian: Hey guys.

Stewie: I'm ready for our adventure Brittney.

Venom: This is gonna be fun. We are gonna have a lot of fun.

Dr. Strange: I also heard that you all are going after the Infinity Stones.

Brittney: We are Stephen. It's to make sure that Thanos doesn't get his hands on them and we're gonna kill him when we have all six of them.

Dr. Strange: You'll need this.

He took off his necklace and gave it to Brittney.

Brittney: The Eye of Agamotto.

Dr. Strange: That's right. The glowing stone in the middle of it is the Time Infinity Stone.

The necklace opened and out of it came the Time Infinity Stone - the Green One.

Lucy: Gasp!

Linka: We had another one of the Infinity Stones among the Avengers.

Brittney: We sure did. We now have 5 stones out of 6 and the last one is in Loki's scepter. It's the Mind Stone - the Yellow one.

Brittney took the stone and put it in the safe with the others.

Brittney: One more to go and Thanos is done for.

She closed the safe door and went back to the Simulator.

In the Simulator Venom, Stewie, Maria, Laney, Lana, Lily, Lyra, Dr. Strange, Brian and Ron went into the simulator and it activated. They found themselves on a pirate ship in the middle of a stormy sea. The weather was extremely rough, thunder and lightning crashed everywhere, rain poured all over the place, and the wind was strong and powerful.

Ron: Holy mackerel!

Dr. Strange: This place is really rough.

Laney: I know where we are. We're in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

Lana: I don't like this place already.

Lyra: What is the Bermuda Triangle?

Laney: It's a legendary place that is said to be where numerous ships and boats have disappeared over the centuries under mysterious circumstances over the centuries. They call the Bermuda Triangle "Earth's Black Hole" because it is said that the Triangle teleports them to another dimension never to be seen again.

Lana: That sounds really scary.

Lyra: Creepy.

Stewie: It sure is. It is located at three points: Bermuda Island, Miami in Florida, and Puerto Rico.

Brian: I've known about the triangle for years and it's a scary place.

Venom: It sure is and we've known about it for a while.

Stewie: But let me see here.

Stewie pulled out his Multiverse machine and he discovered something familiar.

Stewie: Egads! According to the Multiverse Guide we're back in the universe where we encountered Long John Peter and his pirate crew!

Brian: We're not getting ambushed this time!

Maria: Why? What happened last time?

Stewie: Long John Peter's men ambushed us, took our weapons, and threw us in the brig.

Venom: Don't worry. This time, you've got us to help you out!

Laney: That's right.

Lana: Yeah!

?: Avast! Stowaways! Kill them!

Maria: Lets kill some pirates!

They went at the pirates and Maria formed a sword of water and they unsheathed their swords and Stewie had a blaster and Brian had a railgun.

Maria: Lets kick some butt!

They went at the pirates and Ron kicked a sword out of the hands of a pirate and slashed him. He kicked another pirate and did a bunch of Errol Flynn stunts and a bunch of stunts from Jack Sparrow.

Maria: Have a taste of my Final Smash! WATERSTORM DRAGON WING!

Maria formed her water wings into Dragon wings and flew at the pirates and slashed them apart with them.

Brian: Awesome job Maria! Let me try my Final Smash. MULTIVERSE CLONE SMASHER!

Numerous versions of Brian from all over the Multiverse arrived and destroyed all the pirates.

Stewie: I got something.

Surfin Bird by the Trashmen played and Stewie and Brian slashed apart the pirates with swords whîle dancing to the song.

Ron was still slashing pirates apart.

Laney: Wow! He's a great user of a sword.

Lana: He sure is.

Brian and Stewie were blasting all the pirates apart with lasers and energy blasts.

Lana fired Ice Lightning and froze them in ice.

Maria blew them overboard into the ocean with water.

Lyra punched and kicked them with her martial arts moves.

Dr. Strange blew them apart with his magic and Venom ensnared them with black webs.

They killed all the crew until there was only LONG JOHN PETER himself!

Maria: Long John Peter Griffin.

Long John Peter: Aha! Tis some scurvy swashbucklers come a looking for pain! What be your names?

Maria: Maria Rockell.

Venom: We are Venom.

Stewie: You know me and Brian.

Ron: I'm Ron Fox.

Lyra: I'm Lyra Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud.

Lana: I'm Lana Loud.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud.

Dr. Strange: And I'm Dr. Strange.

Maria: And we are here to destroy you like the dogs that you are!

Maria fired an energy blast at him and blew his whole ship apart and he landed on the ship they were on. Suddenly a dragon made entirely out of pure water erupted out of the water and went at Ron and he was enveloped in a tornado of water, fish and mermaids. When it faded he had wings made of pure water and a dragon with a mermaid riding on its back and a drop of water in its claws was emblazoned in the middle of his forehead.

Ron: What happened?

Lily: You have water powers like me and Maria, Ron.

Ron: Oh wow! This is gonna be tough guys.

Ron formed a sword made of pure water and Long John Peter unsheathed his sword.

Long John Peter: Aha! Tis a fight ye be wantin'.

Ron: Bring it.

The ship got into the middle of the Bermuda Triangle and it was calm. They looked up and saw that they were in the middle of the eye of the storm.

They went at each other and engaged in a powerful sword fight and sparks flew from their swords with each clash and it set the boat on fire. The boat was loaded with a lot of gunpowder and explosive materials. And their fight will blow them all sky high if they don't leave.

Maria: This whole boat is gonna blow in a few minutes.

Venom: We can feel it. Lets use our combo on him and let him die with the ship.

Maria: You both read my mind Venom.

Venom fired black web and Maria fired water.

Venom and Maria: MAELSTROM WEB ENSNAREMENT!

The water and web combined and formed a web of pure water and pinned Long John Peter down.

Ron: Hasta La Vista Long John Peter.

They beamed out of there and the whole ship exploded with incredible power in a massive fireball. (Think of how the Reaper Ship on Cutthroat Island exploded)

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The simulation ended and they cheered for them.

Brittney: Awesome job guys!

Luan: That sure was a Swashbuckling Adventure. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

They all laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Nico: That was funny.

Alicia: I get it.

Mindy: That was a good one.

Brittney: It sure was. 2 more adventures.

Kurt: Me next guys.

Pam: Go get them bro.

Kurt: With pleasure.

Brittney: I called in the Adult Powerpuff Girls for this one.

They came in.

Blossom (Adult): We got your call Brittney.

Bubbles (Adult): This is gonna be a good one.

Buttercup (Adult): Yep.

Shannon: Lets head in guys.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Luan, Eddy, Shannon, Lola and Kurt went in and it activated and they found themselves in Townsville and they saw that everyone had Scurvy.

Shannon: Oh man that's scurvy!

Kurt: How do you get that?

Bubbles (Adult): It's usually caused from a severe lack of vitamin C. They turn yellow, their gums rot, they get weak and their skin hemorrhage's.

Luan: Vitamin C ya later. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously that is disgusting.

Eddy: Good one but yeah.

Lola: Ew! That is disgusting!

Blossom (Adult): I know one person responsible for all this.

Buttercup (Adult): Or shall we say 3 gelatinous persons.

Bubbles (Adult): The Amoeba Boys.

Luan: I heard from George that those guys are the three most pathetic criminals you all faced.

Lola: These guys must be that pathetic.

Blossom (Adult): Pathetic is an understatement guys. They can't do ANYTHING right.

Buttercup (Adult): They tried several times to get into prison and be recognized as big time criminals but they are downright pathetic.

Bunny (Adult): These guys just are absolutely pathetic.

Shannon: No kidding.

Lola: That IS pathetic.

Kurt: Lets get these guys.

Blossom (Adult): And we are not getting sick this time.

Bubbles (Adult): Nope.

They went to where the Amoeba Boys hideout in an abandoned movie theater and they busted in.

Bossman: The Powerpuff Girls!? Yous all have grown up the last time we saw yas.

Lola: EW! YOU GUYS ARE G-ROSS!

Blossom (Adult): We know and you stole all of Townsville's oranges and gotten everyone sick with scurvy. Lets take them down!

They went at them and punched their gelatinous bodies all over the place. Then a dragon made of pure wind bursted in and saw Kurt and went at him. He was in a tornado of wind, butterflies, fairies, bumblebees, grasshoppers and birds and when it faded he had wings made of leaves and wind and he had a dragon with a fairy, butterfly, bumblebee, grasshopper and bird around it in the middle of his forehead.

Kurt: Whoa! What happened?

Luan: You have wind powers Kurt.

Kurt: Awesome! Lets see how the Amoeba Boys like me now!

He went at them and punched and blew them apart with powerful gusts of wind and they were in a lot of pain.

Bossman: Please don't kill us!

Blossom (Adult): Kill you? Why would we? You're not worth our time.

Slim: We're not?

Buttercup (Adult): Yeah! You guys aren't villains. You're losers!

Lola: And we're not gonna throw you three in our prisons since you'll get the inmates sick.

Junior: Then what's gonna happen to us?

Bubbles (Adult): We're just gonna put you on an island where another villain like you lives.

The Amoeba Boys were banished to the island where we banished the Toiletnator. We now call that island the Island of Pathetic Enemies.

The simulation ended and they came out and they cheered wildly for them.

Brittney: Great job guys.

Eddy: That was awesome.

Luan: It sure was Eddy bear.

Lori: Those blobs literally give all criminals a really bad name.

Giganta: You said it Lori.

Brittney: No kidding. Lets finish our round of Simulator Adventures with a bang. Lets go into the movie The Harvester! (Thunder and Lightning Crashes)

Lincoln: Now you're talking!

Linka: I remember that movie.

Lucy: Lincoln, do you have the Harvester on DVD?

Lincoln: Yep. Why?

Lucy: Because I would like to watch it. You know how I like scary movies.

Lincoln: I know Lucy.

?: (Norwegian Accent) I would like to help you out.

They turned and they saw Ice.

Brittney: Tora Olafsdotter A.K.A. Ice. It's a pleasure to have you here.

Ice: Same here Brittney. The Justice League told me and Fire so much about you all. And I see you helped Giganta.

Brittney: We sure did.

Giganta: It feels great to be on the side of good.

Ice: I'm glad Doris.

Brittney: Lets head in guys.

They went into the Simulator and it activated. They found themselves on a farm that is all dry and desolate because of a bad drought.

Lincoln: I'll never forget seeing this place.

Linka: Me neither.

Lori: I heard that movie was literally the scariest movie ever known.

Ice: I read the reviews and it put the slasher horror movies A Nightmare On Elm Street and the Friday The 13th series to shame.

Lyra: What's that movie about?

Brittney: It's a slasher horror movie about a farmer that went mad and he slashes apart his victims with a scythe and kills them and takes their organs. It's loaded with blood, carnage and gore and lots of gruesome and grotesque violence.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lucy: Wicked.

Maggie: That sounds like my kind of movie.

Alicia: Mine too.

Brittney: Same here.

Ice: Is the Harvester really that scary?

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lily: We went into Lincoln's nightmare and killed the Harvester.

Laney: That was an epic battle.

(Zero Two Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl Theme plays)

Then they heard a woman scream and it came from inside the farmhouse.

Brittney: Lets go!

They went into the Farmhouse and they saw the farmer chasing a woman with his scythe ready to kill her. The farmers eyes were red with pure evil and he was laughing like a homicidally-insane nut.

Brittney swooped in and kicked him through the kitchen window and they leapt outside ready to face him.

Brittney: You are a heartless monster farmer!

Brittney went Super Angel 10,000 Nightflame Raven. Nico went Super Saiyan 2. Lincoln, Linka, Lori, Laney and Lily went Super Angel. Shannon spread her wings and the Fox Quints spread their wings.

Farmer: (Laughing Maniacally) You are gonna be perfect for my crop!

Lori: You literally disgust me!

Luna: You are one seriously screwed up man dude!

Luan: And you are the most despicable being ever to walk the Earth!

Laney: All you are is a monster with absolutely no regard for the value of human life!

Lana: People like you make me sick!

Lola: Yeah!

Farmer: (Laughing Insanely) Well I will kill all of you!

Brittney: Come and try it (Censored)!

Brittney teleported and kicked him in the face and Pam grabbed his scythe and broke it in half on her leg.

Pam: Harvest time is over!

They went at the Farmer and Brittney fired a black energy wave and it hit the ground by him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion blew him into a hay bale and Lola fired a blast of fire and lit the hay on fire. He ran and Lori fired energy blasts from above the farmer and they hit the ground behind him as he ran and fiery explosions blew apart much of the land as he ran. He jumped onto the roof of his house and went at Lori and Luan got in front of him and kicked him in the face and she fired a blast of blue light at him and he dodged it as he fell and the blast hit his house and it exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lola enveloped herself in an aura of fire and she chased the farmer and he ran fast into a dead corn field. Lola ignited the whole cornfield into a massive raging inferno. As he got out of the raging inferno he got a hoe and went at Lola and he tried to hit her but she dodged it and fired a stream of fire at him. He dodged it and it hit a propane tank behind it and it exploded into a massive fireball.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted the farmer.

Ice: Lets use our combo Lincoln.

Lincoln: Lets do it!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Ice fired a blast of snow.

Lincoln and Ice: SUBZERO LIGHTNING FREEZE!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of ice lightning and froze his arms solid.

Lana and Ice fired a blast of snow and ice lightning and he ran as ice was forming behind him. Lincoln and Linka fired lightning and it hit them and electrocuted him. The Fox Quints fired their elemental powers at the farmer and they hit him all at once and the farmer exploded all over the place and he was now a pile of burning embers.

Brittney: Burn in Hell farmer.

Ice: Indeed.

The simulation ended and they cheered wildly.

Brittney: That's it for the Harvester.

Lincoln: Again.

Linka: Yep.

Laney: Good riddance.

Pam: That monster deserved it.

Steve: Yep.

Brittney's watch beeped.

Brittney: Time for our next activity. Singing Songs.

They cheered for that.

* * *

In Luna's room they got ready.

Brittney: Okay who wants to go first?

Lori: I'll go first. I'm gonna be singing Here Comes the Rain Again by Eurythmics.

Brittney: Good choice. Go for it.

The song began and it turned into a stormy landscape in the city of Edinburgh, Scotland.

Lori: (Singing Divinely)

Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like lovers do

[Rain poured from the sky like mad and it was soaking everything]

Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
Oooooh  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

So baby talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Walk with me  
Like Lovers do  
Talk to me  
Like Lovers do

So baby talk to me  
Like Lovers do

Here it comes again

Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
(here it comes again, here it comes again)  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

The song ended and they cheered wildly.

Lincoln: That was awesome Lori!

Lori: Thanks bro. Not to brag but I have a divine voice.

Brittney: You sure do.

Nico: I have a song. I'm gonna be doing Poison by Alice Cooper.

Luna: Oh he is rockin'!

Luan: I love all his songs.

Eddy: They sure are awesome.

Luna: Here dude.

Luna hands Nico an electric guitar.

Luna: Rock on man.

Nico: Thanks Luna.

He started playing and the room changed into a torture chamber.

Nico: (Singing hardcore)

Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill.

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

[Explosions of fire go on behind a girl dressed in a white dress walking towards Nico slowly]

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look (one look) could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill.

[A ferocious wall of red fire burns behind everyone]

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

[Blue fire is in the background now]

Well, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Running deep inside my veins  
Burning deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains

The song ended and they all cheered wildly.

Brittney: That was awesome!

Luna: Dude that was rockin'!

Lincoln: It sure was man. You have a hardcore voice.

Alicia: He sure does.

Mindy: That's our brother.

Connor: It's awesome man!

Shocker: Me and Rhino have a song.

Herman: It's When Can I See You Again by Owl City.

Laney: I love that song.

Lola: Me too.

The song sang and it turned into the video game universe.

Shocker: (Singing)

When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?  
When can we do this again?  
When can I see you again?

Rhino: (Singing)

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you  
Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new  
Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

Shocker and Rhino:

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know, when can I see you again?  
(When can I see you again?)

Shocker:

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you  
Life is a trip and the road map leads you  
Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny

Rhino:

It's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, 'til then,

Shocker and Rhino:

When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
I gotta know,  
When can I see you again?

Shocker:

Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine  
It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly  
Welcome to the rhythm of the night  
There's something in the air you can't deny  
So let me know before I wave goodbye

Shocker and Rhino:

When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can I see you again?  
Oh oh oh oh  
When can we do this again?  
Oh oh oh oH

Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go  
Life is way too short to take it slow  
But before I go and hit the road  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?  
When can I see you again?  
Tell me when  
When can I see you again?

The song ended and they cheered wildly.

Lincoln: You guys did that song awesomely!

Rhino: Thanks Lincoln.

Shocker: We have a hidden talent. Doc Ock used to take us to karaoke.

Brittney: It's a good thing he did.

Lana: Me and Lola have a song.

Lola: We're gonna do Kids in America by Kim Wilde.

Brittney: Awesome song back in the 80's. Good choice.

The song played and the flag of the United States of America was behind them in the background.

Lola: (Singing Divinely)

Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why

Lana: (Singing Divinely)

Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town

Lana & Lola:

Downtown the young ones are going  
Downtown the young ones are growing  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
Everybody live for the music-go-round

Lola:

Bright lights, the music gets faster  
Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey, not a chance

Lana:

Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later, baby, you'll be saying nevermind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Lana & Lola:

Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
Everybody live for the music-go-round

La la la la-la la-a  
La la la la-la la (Sing)  
La la la la-la la-a  
La la la la-la la

Lola:

Come closer, honey, that's better  
Got to get a brand new experience, feeling right  
Oh, don't try to stop, baby, hold me tight

Lana:

Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside suburbia's sprawling everywhere  
I don't want to go, baby

Lana & Lola:

New York to east California  
There's a new wave coming, I warn ya  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round

La la la la-la la-a  
La la la la-la la (Sing)  
La la la la-la la-a  
La la la la-la la

We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America

The song ended and they cheered wildly.

Brittney: That was awesome guys!

Luan: It sure was. You rocked the stage. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously great job you two.

Lana & Lola: Thanks guys.

Lincoln: I have a song. I'm gonna sing Send Me An Angel by Real Life.

Brittney: Great song. Another popular one back in the 80's.

Laney: Go for it bro.

Lincoln got ready and the song played. He was floating in the sky with his wings spread and the lights from Heaven were shining on him.

Lincoln: (Singing Divinely)

Do you believe in heaven above  
Do you believe in love  
Don't tell me a lie  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you

Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own

If a girl walks in  
And carves her name in my heart  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday we've all been led astray  
It's hard to be lucky in love

It get's in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're Looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Empty dreams can only disappoint  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up, don't give up  
You can be lucky in love

It get's in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're Looking for love  
Calling heaven above

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Send me an angel *2  
Right now *2

Right now.

The song ended and they cheered wildly for him.

Brittney: Lincoln that was awesome!

Lucy: It sure was bro.

Haiku: I agree. Lincoln has an incredible voice.

Laney: He sure does.

Luna: That was rockin' little man.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Luan: I have a song for you guys. I'm gonna sing American Girl by Trisha Yearwood.

Brittney: Good choice. Never was a fan of country western music but go for it.

The song played and they were in an old west style saloon.

Luan: (Singing Divinely)

Phone rings baby cries TV diet guru lies  
Good morning honey  
Go to work make up try to keep the balance up  
Between love and money

 _[Chorus:]_  
She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl

Slow dance second chance mama needs romance  
And an live-in maid  
Fix the sink mow the yard really isn't all that hard  
If you get paid

 _[Chorus]_

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl

Well she's got her God and she's got good wine  
Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline

 _[Chorus]_

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
An American girl  
An American girl

She's an American girl

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl yeah.

Well she tied her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
X's and O's, X's and O's.

The song ended and they cheered wildly

Lincoln: That was amazing Luan!

Eddy: You have an amazing singing voice my divine angel of comedy.

Luan: Aw thanks guys. It's a hidden talent.

Brittney: It's not hidden anymore Luan.

Nico: No it's not. But you have a great voice Luan.

Connor: She sure does.

Brittney's watch beeped.

Brittney: Time for lunch guys.

* * *

In the kitchen they were deciding what to eat.

Lincoln: Lets have Pizza guys.

Everyone agreed.

Brittney: Pizza it is.

Lana: What do you guys want on it?

They decided on various toppings.

Brittney: Okay. Do your stuff Laney.

Laney: You got it Brittney.

She spun her Magisword Bracelet.

Announcer: PIZZA MAGISWORD!

She created a huge 48 inch pizza pie with various toppings on it. The toppings are for each of them.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) One Hour Later.

* * *

The pizza was eaten and they were burping and belching like crazy.

Lincoln: Ah. (Belch) Boy that pizza was so delicious.

Laney: (Belch) Excuse me. You said it bro.

Lana: (Burp) I'm stuffed.

Brittney: (Belch) Me too. Lets make a pizza for everyone when they get home.

Lola: Good idea Brittney.

Megan: I don't think I've ever had a pizza that good.

Pam: Me neither.

Steve: Boy that was a great pizza guys.

Ron: You said it.

Nico: I'm stuffed.

Alicia: Me too.

Cassidy: I haven't had a good pizza like that in a long time.

Megan: I believe it Cassidy. Being dead for 40+ years can do that to you.

Cassidy: I believe it.

Brittney: Me too.

Her watch beeped.

Brittney: Time for our next activity. We're gonna play dodgeball in Lynn's Gym.

Lynn: Now you're talking!

Lincoln: This is gonna be awesome!

Brittney: Lets head over there guys!

They did so.

* * *

In Lynn's gym they were in their gym clothes and Anna and Ben were with them. Brittney was in a volleyball referee chair.

Anna: This is gonna be awesome guys!

Lincoln: It sure is Anna.

Lynn: The Fox Quints and myself are gonna be facing all of you guys. Are you all ready!?

Laney: You know it Lynn!

Anna: Lets get it on!

Ben became Ditto.

Ben: DITTO!

He split into 10 copies of himself.

Brittney: And GO!

They went for the dodgeballs and they threw them at eachother with incredible strength and speed and dodged, twisted, weaved and more. It was a powerful game and a vicious and awesome game. They were working up a tremendous sweat against Lynn and the Fox Quints. They were sweating waterfalls. When the game was over they were tired and exhausted. But they had a good time.

Brittney: That was awesome! Good game guys.

Anna: You said it sis.

Ditto: That was a fun game.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: It was a good game.

Pam: We were pretty much even with you guys.

Nico: You sure were.

Alicia: That's right.

Brittney: Lets shower up and watch TV.

They agreed.

After doing so they went down to the living room to watch TV. At 3:00 PM Vanzilla came back and we all had bored out of our skulls expressions on.

Brittney: They're back.

They got ready.

We came in and we saw a giant pizza on the table.

Brittney: Hey guys.

Lori: You all literally missed out on a lot of fun.

Varie: You'll have to fill us in.

And they did. 20 minutes later as we were eating to wash out the taste of moldy pudding from 60+ years ago we were shocked.

Me: Are you serious!? Dr. Strange had the Time Infinity Stone with him?

Lori: He sure did J.D.

Brittney: It was a surprising discovery.

Laney: We have 5 Infinity Stones and one more to go.

Me: Great job guys. And I'm glad you all had fun with the Fox Quints.

Pam: We sure did J.D.

Me: Let me see how you got your powers.

I pull out my legends book and discovered something really unusual.

Me: Wow! You all got your powers from the 5 Dragons of Gaia, the Goddess of Earth in Greek Myth. Once every 500 years Gaia chooses five worthy people to have the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning. But there's a major catch. They have to be quintuplets in that family.

Lisa: That's a very fascinating requirement.

Me: It sure is. I'm glad you all had so much fun.

Pam: We sure did J.D.

Steve: It was an awesome time with all of you.

Varie: I'm glad.

Lori: And we forgave the Fox quints for causing our trouble when we babysat them.

Me: I'm glad Lori.

The Fox Quints mom and dad came and we explained everything to them and they were surprised. But they accepted it all. It was gonna be cool having them at the estate.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Another Babysitting Adventure is done. Brittney may be a goth girl but she is a great babysitter. NicoChan11 and I came up with the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Songs and Movies belong to their rightful owners.


	573. Shredding Shredder

It starts at the Gotham Royal York Police Station at 10:00 PM.

Sheila was working at the desk as a police officer. Me, Tara, Beast Boy, Lincoln and Earth came in and we had a mugger with us and he was screaming and swearing like a madman.

Sheila: Oh hey guys.

Me: Hey Sheila. We found another mugger trying to beat up an old lady for money.

Sheila: Is that right? Book him boys.

Officer Paul: With pleasure Sheila.

Officer Paul and Stacy grabbed the mugger.

Officer Stacy: Hey I know this guy. It's Jason Sternwell. He has been on our list of most wanted criminals for a long time.

Officer Paul: Good work guys. We believe that he is wanted for the murders of 10 people over the course of 10 years.

Me: Whoa!

Tara: I didn't know he was that dangerous.

Officer Stacy: He is. Thanks for catching him for us.

Me: You're welcome.

They took him away.

Lincoln: How are you liking being a police officer Sheila?

Sheila: It's awesome Lincoln and I can't thank you all enough for curing us.

Me: You're welcome Sheila.

Suddenly Tara screamed.

Beast Boy: What's wrong Tara?

Tara: My water broke!

Me: Uh oh! Oh man! The babies are coming and we got to get her to the hospital!

Sheila: I'll take you all there! Lets go guys we got babies to deliver! Come on!

We got in Sheila's car and we were on our way. I called everyone and let them know what's going on.

* * *

At the High School, Lori was in class and I called her.

Lori: Hello?

Me: Lori sorry to call you during class but it's time! Tara is going into Labor!

Lori: (Gasp) Oh wow! We'll be right over! (Hangs up) Tara is going into labor and we got to get to the hospital.

Mrs. Harrington: You better do so.

Everyone cheered for Tara.

Lori: Thanks guys.

Bobby: Lets go babe.

They left the school. The same thing happened to the Middle School and Elementary School and we called the Teen Titans, Winx Club and the Justice League and Avengers.

Me: Okay Tara start your breathing.

She did so.

Beast Boy: It's gonna be all right.

We arrived at the hospital and I brought a wheelchair over to the car.

Tara got in it and we rushed in.

Me: Hello we have Tara going into labor.

Nurse: Okay lets get her to the delivery room.

Lisa: Dr. Lisa Loud reporting.

Nurse: Thank you Lisa. Lets go!

Me: Okay here we go.

Everyone came in and we waited.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 8 Hours Later.

* * *

We were sleeping in the waiting room and we woke up when we heard Tara screaming.

Tara: BEAST BOY, I SWEAR, WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU!

Me: It's all right guys. That's just the labor pains talking.

Rita: That's right. This is a natural process.

Lynn Sr.: When Rita gave birth to Lori she didn't say stuff like that.

Lori: That's unusual.

Bobby: It sure is guys.

Rachel: No kidding. But I can't wait to see what Tara's baby girls will look like.

Me: Me too Rach.

When it was done Tara was exhausted but she had two crying baby girls wrapped in pink blankets. One girl had blond hair and blue eyes like she does and the other had green hair and green eyes like Beast Boy's.

Tara: (Weakly) Oh Garfield they are so beautiful.

Beast Boy: They sure are Tara.

They named the green hair girl Gloria and the blond hair girl after Tara's mother Selina.

In the waiting room I was telling everyone that we should go up to the babies one at a time and let Tara rest.

Me: Now Tara needs some time to recover after this guys. Plus the babies aren't used to us yet so we need to give them some time to accept us.

Tara and Beast Boy came out and Tara was tired. We saw the babies for the first time.

Me: Oh Tara they are so adorable. Congratulations to the both of you.

Beast Boy: Thanks J.D.

Tara: The blonde one is Selina Logan and the green hair one is Gloria Logan.

Me: Those are awesome names you two.

I got to hold Selina and she saw me and accepted me. She hugged me and I was smiling with happiness for them. We got to see them one at a time and they were so adorable.

* * *

We got home and Tara was in a rocking chair in our nursery.

Megan: I'm so happy for you Tara.

Tara: I am too Megan.

Megan: If there is anything you need you let us know okay?

Tara: I will.

Megan went back to her room and called Cornelia.

Cornelia: Tara gave birth this morning?!

Megan: She sure did. And let me tell you, her kids are so cute!

Cornelia (squeals): I can't wait to see you in person just so I can see those cuties!

Megan: I think that can be arranged. Also, do you have any advice for when we fight Shredder?

Cornelia: Well, I know enough about J.D. from what you told me. My advice? Don't teleport to another planet right away. Try to keep the battle contained in Shredder's headquarters. If the fight ends up in the street, that's when you teleport to another planet.

Megan: Got it. Thanks, Cornelia. I hope we can help you with Nerissa soon.

Cornelia (smiles): I think that time might come sooner then you think.

Megan walked over to the window.

Megan (looks out the window): Cornelia, I really hope to see you in person soon.

Cornelia (looks out the window): Megan, I have a feeling that I'll need the help of you and Team Loud Phoenix Storm very soon.

Will: Don't worry, Cornelia. I have a hunch that we'll see them sooner then you think.

* * *

On the Roof of the Estate, we were looking at the building of the Shredder in the middle of the City.

Me: This is it guys. The time has finally come for us to kill the Shredder once and for all.

Raph: Ok. Shredder better stay dead this time!

Mikey: No kidding! How many times has he cheated death? 6 times?

Raph: I wasn't paying attention.

Mikey: I can't believe that today is the day we take Shredder down.

Donny: It's about time, too.

Megan: The Shredder will pay for everything he has done.

Long Shadow and the Ultimen came.

Long Shadow: Let us help you out too.

Megan (to the Ultimen): You sure you guys want to help us fight Shredder?

Wind Dragon: Of course we're sure!

Long Shadow: Shredder is pure evil. And you need all the help you can get.

Downpour: And I can use my powers to help you guys take down the guards with stealth moves.

Shift: You guys helped us. It's time for us to return the favor!

Juice: Besides, I've been wanting a shot at a real supervillain!

Me: We appreciate it guys. And I'm glad you're all better.

Donny: To avoid having the people of the city get hurt we should teleport the fight to Shredder's home planet: The Utrom Homeworld.

Me: That's all the way out in the Theta Galaxy 50 Million Light-years away from Earth. It's perfect for the fight.

Megan: But try to keep the fight contained in the Shredder's building and if things are about to get out of hand then teleport.

Me: Thanks Megan. We'll try. Cornelia told you that didn't she?

Megan: She sure did.

Master Splinter: Remember we must remain vigilant and keep our minds focused on the goal at hand. Never let our emotions cloud our judgements.

Me: Understood sensei.

April: Leo, after tonight, everyone in Royal York will know that you guys exist. Are you really ok with that?

Leo: We sure are April.

Me: We'll stand by your sides and support you should things go south.

Raph: Thanks man.

Mikey: We owe you guys one.

Lori: Think nothing of it guys.

Casey: This is gonna be a rough battle guys.

Me: But we're ready. Get ready Shredder. Your last day alive is now. (My eyes glow red with righteous fury) Lets take him down.

We set out for the Foot Clan building.

* * *

In the Foot Clan headquarters building the Shredder was looking for the Turtles. His hatred for them was incredibly evil and so intense that it consumed him completely 10-fold and he will stop at nothing to destroy our planet.

Shredder: Those turtles are the only things that stand in my way in destroying this disgusting planet.

A fiery explosion blew a hole in the ceiling and we busted in.

Shredder: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: And we came to kill you.

Shredder: You cannot defeat me! I am Oroku Saki, the one true Shredder!

Splinter: You never had the right to bear that name! And now, my beloved master Hamato Yoshi will be avenged!

Me: You're gonna pay for your crimes Ch'rell!

Shredder: Do you fools really think you can defeat me, the one true Shredder?

Eddy: First of all, you're not the only Shredder out there. There was also the demon Shredder and the Cyber Shredder. And second, (smirks) we have a Hulk, a Rhino, Edzilla, and Giganta.

With that, Hulk, Rhino, Edzilla, and Giganta charged at Shredder.

I went at the Shredder and we engaged in a powerful sword fight.

Rhino (Shredder tries to slash him but doesn't damage his suit): Guess my suit is impenetrable even to your claws!

I kick the Shredder and then he got behind me. Then he stabbed me right in the shoulder.

Shredder: You think I'm going to let you teleport to another planet?! I know that you can only teleport when you think of a location to go to. But right now, the only thing you'll think of is the pain that I'm inflicting upon you!

Me: Think again.

My blood squirted out and it hit him in the chest and burned his armor off and we saw his true form. It was an Utrom. He was a red jellyfish-like alien piloting a human suit.

Me: What the heck is that!?

Donny: That's his true from. He's what's called an Utrom.

Me: He sure is an ugly guy.

Shredder (to Sydney): Didn't I mutate you into a monster before?

Sydney: You should've just killed me instead!

Shredder: Oh, I think I'll do that right now!

Sydney then slashed his right arm off with her star sword.

Shredder: To me my Clan.

Then numerous ninjas came.

Me: Lets take these clods down.

We went at the Foot Ninjas and slashed and blasted them all apart and killed them all left and right.

Rhino charged and bashed the elite ninjas and plowed through them.

Shocker electrocuted them and reduced them to ashes.

Rhino: Lets use out combo on these clods Herman.

Shocker: You got it Aleksei.

Rhino charged and Shocker fired a blast of lightning.

Rhino and Shocker: LIGHTNING RHINO STAMPEDE!

The lightning enveloped Rhino and turned him into a rhinoceros made of lightning and he charged through some of the Foot ninjas and destroyed them.

Cheetah slashed some of the elites with her speed and agility and her deadly claws. And Fuzzy turned some of them into meat with his meat ray.

Cheetah: Fuzzy lets use our combo on them.

Fuzzy: You gots it purty lady.

Cheetah ran at them with incredible speed and Fuzzy got on Cheetah's back.

Cheetah and Fuzzy: BARBECUE SLASH FEAST!

Fuzzy blasted the elites with his meat ray and Cheetah slashed them apart and turned them into ground beef and meat.

Fuzzy: Get outta our city!

Cheetah: You tell them Fuzzy.

Ace used her powers and turned them into fairies and Breach opened portals that sent the elites into the sun.

Ace: Lets use our combo on them Breach.

Breach: You got it Mariah.

Breach fired numerous portals and Ace entrapped the rest of the elites in crystals and Breach had portals open up underneath them.

Ace and Breach: BLACK HOLE CRYSTAL DESTROYER!

The portals sucked in the crystals and teleported them into a black hole where they were completely obliterated in an instant.

Breach: That was awesome.

The Ultimen killed each member of the Foot Clan with ease and knocked them all out with ease.

I was clashing with Shredder in a massive sword fight.

Shredder: You fight well J.D.

Me: I know. Your little boy toy Hun met a grizzly end when we killed him.

Shredder: You killed Hun!?

Me: And all his precious Purple Dragons. And you will be joining them in the darkness of Hell when we kill you!

I punch his suit and half of it shattered.

Me: You are one ugly freak.

Edzilla: ED SMASH FREAKY ALIEN!

Ed used his Final Smash.

Edzilla: ATOMIC TOXIC WASTE SLUDGE!

Edzilla fired a wave of glowing green radioactive sludge at the Shredder from his mouth and Hulk used his Final Smash.

Hulk: GAMMA RAY FIST PUNCH!

Hulk fired a blast of gamma radiation from his fist. When they hit the Shredder the whole building exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The building was completely destroyed. I had everyone protected in a force field bubble.

Lincoln: That takes care of the Shredder.

Me: No he's still alive.

Shredder: You wretches have ruined everything!

The Shredder's armor suit was completely destroyed and all that was left was his true form.

Me: Now to take the fight to where we can avoid having people get hurt.

I snapped my fingers and we were on the homeworld of the Utrom's.

Mortu: Turtles, I am glad to see you again. But please, try to inform me ahead of time when you're planning to teleport to this planet.

Donny: We apologize for arriving unexpectedly but we're fighting Ch'rell.

Me: He's right here. And we're gonna make him pay for everything he has done to our planet.

Mortu: I have a feeling he was fighting you. Show him no mercy.

Me: With pleasure.

We were in a colosseum.

Harley Quinn bashed Ch'rell with her hammer and sent him crashing into the wall of the colosseum. Poison Ivy formed a plant hammer with spikes and smashed him with it.

Harley Quinn: Lets use our combo on him Red.

Poison Ivy: You got it Harley.

They charged at him.

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy: PLANT HAMMER PULVERIZER!

They slammed their hammers and flattened Ch'rell.

Poison Ivy: That did it.

Me: Not quite.

The Ultimen were destroying Foot Tech Ninjas. Long Shadow grabbed them as as giant and crushed them. Wind Dragon blew them away with powerful blasts of wind. Juice fired blasts of lightning and shorted out the Foot tech ninjas and they exploded. Shift turned into a huge tiger and slashed them apart. And Downpour shorted them out by getting them wet.

?: You got more problems dudes!

We saw Cyborg but he had spikes on hid head, arms and legs.

Me: Cyborg?

The Grid: I used to be called Cyborg. But now I'm a supervillain. Call me The Grid.

Me: Your leader Dick Gravestone met his end at our hands. Just like you will.

?: (Spanish Accent) Lets take care of that clod.

We saw Fire come.

Me: Beatriz Bonilla da Costa A.K.A. Fire.

Fire: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D.

Me: You too. I take it the Justice League told you all about me.

Fire: They sure have. Lets take care of The Grid first.

Me: With pleasure.

I blew off his limbs with an energy blast.

Fire: Lets use our combo on him Captain America, Cyborg.

Captain: You got it Fire.

Cyborg: Lets do it.

Captain America threw his shield and Fire and Cyborg fired a sonic blast and a blast of green fire.

Fire, Captain America and Cyborg: FLAMING CYBERDISK SLICER!

The fire and sonic blast combined with the shield and turned into a deadly flaming sawblade and it sliced apart The Grid and he exploded into a thousand pieces.

Me: That did it. Lets teach this overgrown wad of chewing gum a lesson he'll never forget.

Lori: You got it.

Ben turned into Terraspin.

Ben: TERRASPIN!

Lori: Lets use our combo to blow him away.

Roxy: You got it mom.

Lydia: This is literally gonna be awesome!

Terraspin: It sure is.

Lori, her children and Terraspin fired a massive blast of wind.

Lori, her children and Terraspin: HURRICANE SAWBLADE CURRENT!

The blasts of wind combined and turned into a mini-hurricane and it was spinning sawblade and it went at Ch'rell and he was screaming in pain as it him him.

Ben then turned into Feedback.

Ben: FEEDBACK!

Me: A Conductoid from the Teslavorr Nebula.

Feedback: That's right.

Karai then appeared.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) I have had it with you father. You tried to turn me into a heartless monster and get me to kill my friends. I'm taking over and turning the Foot Clan into a force for good.

Ch'rell was infuriated when he heard this.

Shredder: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) TRAITOR!

Me: Let me do a combo with you and Lincoln. GUARDIAN POWER!

I turn into my Guardian of Candrakar form. Lightning surges and flashes in my hands and the rune of lightning appears behind me in the background and I did an awesome fighter stance.

Me: LIGHTNING!

Megan: That is so awesome!

Me: It sure is Megan.

I then sensed something and I saw Megan suddenly enveloped in a purple sphere of light and then when it vanished she was now a Guardian of Candrakar. She had a sleeveless blue-green tank top, magenta scarf around her waist and blue-green skirt and blue-green combat boots.

Megan: What happened?

Me: Megan you are now a Guardian of Candrakar like me!

Megan gasped in excitement.

Megan: This is so cool! I wonder what power I can use.

She held out her hand and a blast of black energy filled with stars and planets fired from her hand and it hit Ch'rell and exploded.

Me: Wow! You have Space powers!

Megan: I sure do! This is unbelievable!

Me: I will gladly teach you everything I know Megan.

Megan: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Feedback fired a blast of lightning and Lincoln and Me fired more lightning.

Me, Feedback and Lincoln: SUPERLIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION DESTROYER!

The blasts of lightning combined and turned into a super lightning strike and it hit Ch'rell and electrocuted him badly.

Raph: Now it's time to kill you for good Shredder.

Leo: You've plagued our world planet for far too long Shredder.

Shredder (weakly): You still have that code of honor, Leonardo. You couldn't kill me before. You won't kill me now.

Leo (smirks): Who says I'm going to be the one to kill you?

Giganta was 100 feet tall and she walked up to Ch'rell.

Giganta (about to squish Ch'rell): Time to squash this scumbag!

Karai (stops Giganta): No. You and your friends do not need to soil your hands anymore, Giganta. I will kill my father.

Karai walked up to her so called father and had her foot over him.

Karai: Go to Hell and stay there.

She squished him and killed him instantly.

Edzilla then ate his remains.

Edzilla: Puny claw alien taste like chicken. (burps)

Eddy: You're an animal Ed.

Me: But it's over now. We killed the Shredder.

Then his evil spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never be welcome on our planet or any other planet. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Ch'rell's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Shredder: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Ch'rell - the Shredder, the most dangerous enemy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was dead. This time forever. His reign of terror had been officially silenced forever.

Me: We did it guys.

Varie: Another Victory for Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We cheered wildly.

Leo: So what's gonna happen to the Foot Clan now?

Karai: I will reform it for a force for good. I will make sure no trace of my father's evil remains.

William: Karai, how would you like to join the Redemption Squad?

Karai: I would be honored William.

Mikey: Let's celebrate with a pizza party!

Karai: I will order the pizzas. It's the least I could do for helping me kill my father.

We cheered again and then we went back to Earth. We had an awesome pizza party. As I promised I taught Megan everything about her powers as a Guardian of Candrakar.

But in Meridian, Nerissa got word of our achievements from Walter Shreeve A.K.A. Shriek. He is one of Batman 2039's most dangerous enemies and he uses sound to attack.

Nerissa: Team Loud Phoenix Storm really has made a name for themselves.

Shriek: No kidding! First, they take out Ock and his gang. And now they just killed Shredder. I'm telling you, Nerissa. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is coming.

Nerissa: Do you think I'm a fool, Shriek?

Shriek: Of course not. Why?

Nerissa: I want them to come. I've devised some countermeasures to deal with them once they get here. The dieties managed to give powers to Aquamaria and Jade Chan. But let's see what the powers do for me once I've taken them for myself!

She has already got the previous Guardians under her control as we had surmised and Nerissa has become younger again. The Battle that will decide the fate of the entire Universe has just begun!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Shredder is without a doubt the most evil and most ruthless monster ever known to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've known the Shredder from the live action movies of the 1980's and he was so evil that it was unbelievable. In the 2003 series I had no idea he was an alien from another planet. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	574. Guardians Together, WITCH Forever

It starts in an abandoned apartment complex in the middle of the city. It was an old apartment complex that was scheduled to be demolished right now. An explosion blasted half of the building. We were facing the bug guy Clancy, one of Ben's most dangerous enemies. He was half man, half insect and he has the mysterious power to communicate with insects and he has all the powers of the insect world at his command.

Me: You are one ugly freak of nature Clancy.

Clancy: Well if you think we're bugging you now, you haven't seen anything yet.

Venom: And we thought we were the only ones that say we.

Ben turned into Spitter.

Ben: SPITTER!

Me: So that is a Spheroid from the planet Scalpasc.

Spitter: That's right.

Spitter fired a blast of water at Clancy.

Bai Tza: You really need to have a better life style.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water at Clancy and Rhino charged

Bai Tza and Rhino: MAELSTROM RHINO STAMPEDE!

The water covered Rhino and he turned into a rhinoceros of pure water and he rammed Clancy and sent him crashing through the walls of the building. Then the whole place was gonna collapse!

Me: The building is collapsing! Hold on everyone!

I protected us in a force field bubble and the whole building came down and was reduced to practically nothing.

Me: Is everyone okay?

Megan: We're fine J.D.

Bai Tza: It'll take more than a collapsing building to bring me down boss.

Rhino: A-okay.

Poison Ivy: But he's not finished yet.

Clancy came out of a bunch of cockroaches.

Spitter: You just don't know when to quit.

Megan fired her blue hyperbeam at Clancy and it exploded by him and sent him flying towards us and Spitter fired a torrent of water from his mouth.

Spitter: Lets use our combo on him Megan.

Megan: You got it Ben.

Spitter fired a blast of water and Megan fired a hyperbeam blast.

Megan and Spitter: HYPER WATER DELUGE!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of radioactive water. Clancy tried to shield himself with cockroaches but it wasn't enough as the blast blew him out of the shield and sent him crashing into the wall of the destroyed building.

Me: You are in for a very bad and long time in prison Clancy. You will be the first inmate in our newest prison.

Clancy was sent to our newest prison: the Titan Prison for Freaky Villains. It's on Saturn's largest moon Titan. It's only reserved for the most dangerous of criminal freak shows.

Me: Another criminal monster in prison.

Ben: Yep.

Venom: That guy was making us look bad.

Shocker: Tell me about it.

Me: I can't believe that he was one of your most dangerous enemies Ben.

Ben: Yeah.

Me: We're gonna head to the mall and meet up with everyone else.

Rhino: Good idea.

* * *

At the Gotham Royal York Mall a group of kids was walking around. But these weren't any ordinary kids. They were the Guardians of Candrakar: Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Tarenee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb and Matt.

Taranee: Will, let me just say that this plan of yours is crazy!

Will: It's the only way to stop Nerissa.

Matt: Yeah, but what if Phobos betrays us after we take Nerissa down?

Caleb: Good call, Matt.

Will: Well, if anyone has a better idea, I'm all for it.

Cornelia: I have a better plan. We can call J.D. and Team Loud Phoenix Storm for help.

Hay Lin: How do you know that they'll help us?

Cornelia: Trust me. They always help people in need.

Irma: Good point. But that still doesn't change the fact that the Heart of Meridian can only be retrieved by Phobos.

Cornelia (Smirks): True. But I know that J.D. will find a way to bypass that rule.

At the entrance we met up with everyone.

Lori: You guys made it.

Me: We sure did Lori.

Ben: But we had a run in with my enemy Clancy the Bug Guy.

Lana: Cool!

Laney: I don't think I would like this guy.

Me: I was repulsed by his appearance also Laney.

Megan: But fighting him was awesome.

Riley: I'll bet.

Leni: Lets go shopping guys.

Me: Lets do it.

We walked around the mall and then Megan's phone rang. It was Cornelia.

Megan: Hey, Cornelia.

Cornelia: Megan! I've been wanting to talk to you today.

Megan then noticed something. Cornelia's voice sounded... more louder.

Megan: Are you alright? You sound ... close.

Shocker (looks behind Megan): She is close, Megan. Hang up and turn around.

Megan hung up and turned around. And that's when she saw Cornelia Hale in person.

Cornelia (smiles): Hey, Megan!

Megan (smiles): Cornelia! (hugs her)

Cornelia: It is so awesome to meet you in person.

Me: Cornelia Hale. It's an honor to finally meet you in person. And the Guardians of Candrakar it's truly an honor.

Will: You too J.D. We all were told so much about you all on Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm Will Vandom, Guardian of The Heart of Kandrakar.

Irma: I'm Irma Lair, Guardian of Water.

Taranee: I'm Taranee Cook, Guardian of Fire.

Cornelia: You know me. I'm the Guardian of Earth.

Hay Lin: I'm Hay Lin, The Guardian of Air.

Caleb: I'm Caleb, leader of the rebels that brought down Phobos.

Matt: And I'm Matt. It's a pleasure.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Megan told us story after story about your adventures in Candrakar.

Irma: I'm sure she did.

Taranee: We heard and saw all your adventures and they were awesome.

Me: We get that all the time wherever we go.

Will: Ok. Let me see if I got this correctly. Aleksei Sytsevich is-

Rhino: Rhino.

Will: And Louise Lincoln-

Killer Frost: Killer Frost

Caleb: Pamela Isley -

Poison Ivy: Poison Ivy.

Caleb: And Eddie Brock-

Venom: We are both Venom.

Hay Lin: Harleen Quinzel-

Harley: Harley Quinn.

Matt: Terry Mcginnis-

Terry: Batman 2039.

Matt: Herman Schultz-

Shocker: Shocker.

Matt: And Flint Marko-

Sandman: Sandman.

Will (to the Winx Club): You girls are basically like us but with fairy forms?

Bloom: That's about right. But we come from different planets and we were raised on Earth.

Irma (to Maria): You used be a metahuman criminal named Aquamaria, right?

Maria: Yep. I can still use my water form. But I don't call myself Aquamaria anymore.

Irma (to Bai Tza): And you're actually a demon sorcerer, right?

Bai Tza: Correct. My human form is named Aquas.

Taranee (to Lea): You used to be this bad guy named Axel, right?

Lea: I was a Nobody. But yeah.

Taranee (to Shego): And you used to work for Dr. Drakken?

Shego: Don't remind me.

Hay Lin (to Arpeggio): And you used to work for two bad guys named Dark Neyla and Clockwerk, right?

Arpeggio: (British Accent) That's right. But I was shown the error of my ways just in time.

Hay Lin (excited): Best. Team up. Ever!

Me: They are called the Redemption Squad. They are former villains and supervillains that are on the path to redemption.

William: That's right and I'm the Leader of the Redemption Squad.

Hay Lin: That is so cool!

Megan: Shall we head shopping guys?

We all cheered.

We did so.

* * *

We were shopping until we dropped. But Megan got another surprise. She got a visit from Hay Lin's grandmother "Yan Lin."

Megan: You're Hay Lin's grandmother, aren't you?

"Yan Lin": Good to know that I've made an impression. Have you made any attempt on my Mistress yet?

Megan: No.

"Yan Lin": Good. I'd like to keep it that way. The last thing I need is for me to hurt you. Megan, you've given my granddaughter and her friends good advice that's helped them. And I'll never forget that. So I'm gonna give you one chance. You ready? (Megan nods) Walk out of this mall, forget anything you might've learned about Kandrakar and Meridian, and don't you ever try and interfere with my Mistress' business again. Because if you do, I'll kill you, and everybody you love. That's the lengths I'll go to serve Nerissa.

Megan: That's good to know.

"Yan Lin": Hey. I just spared your life. Now, what do you say?

Megan (hesitantly): Thank you.

"Yan Lin" (smirks): You're welcome. Enjoy your shopping. (leaves the store)

Megan: (In her mind) Nerissa will pay for everything she has done.

As we continued shopping we were telling the Guardians about our exploits and adventures on Earth and across the universe.

Will: Wow! You guys have done it all!

Me: We don't like to brag but we have done all kinds of adventures that would put even the greatest of explorers to shame. No offense Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) None taken J.D. But all the adventures we had were quite enjoyable.

Me: They sure were. And we fought the most dangerous and most fearsome of villains that would make even the mightiest of armies look like child's play. No offense Caleb.

Caleb: None taken J.D. but yes I know what you mean.

Will: Nico are you really a Saiyan?

Nico: I sure am. I was born on the planet Vegeta, but I was raised here on planet Earth. My Saiyan name is Bokrua but everyone calls me Nico. I was named Nicolas Chan but everyone calls me Nico.

Irma: That is so cool.

May: And he's the most awesome boyfriend in the world.

Nico: And May is the most awesome girlfriend in the world.

Hay Lin: You two were sure made for each other.

Luan: Just like me and Eddy bear here.

Leni: Most of us have a lot of people that are totes perfect for each other.

Lisa: Indubitably 2nd born eldest sibling.

* * *

In the food court we were having lunch.

Wili: Ok. Since we know we're going to kill Nerissa, we'll need ideas on her death. Any suggestions?

Hay Lin: I say we snap her neck for brainwashing my Grandma!

Taranee: I say we stab her with a knife until she bleeds out.

Irma: I say we save tons of money on car insurance by switching to Geico! (everyone looks at her) Sorry. I was watching a Geico commercial last night.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Irma. That is a thing that has the Gecko. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of laugh but everyone else sighs.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one you two.

Irma: Luan your jokes are hilarious!

Me: Luan is a kick in the butt.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Me: Lets just focus on the matter at hand.

Will: Is there any other suggestion out there besides recklessly killing Nerissa and saving money on car insurance?

Cornelia: C'mon, guys! We need more creative ways to kill Nerissa.

Me: I am gonna be the one that faces Nerissa. I vowed to make her pay for everything she has done and I swore that I would kill her.

We can up with more ideas when suddenly we heard a woman yell.

?: Wilhelmina Vandom!

We saw the parents of the Guardians.

Me: Are they your parents?

Irma: They sure are.

Me: Are you the parents of Will and her friends?

Susan: We certainly are J.D. I'm Susan Vandom.

Tom: I'm Irma's father Tom Lair and this is my wife Anna.

Theresa: I'm Theresa Cook and this is my husband Lionel.

Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth Hale and this is my husband Harold and Cornelia's little sister Lillian.

Joan: And I'm Joan Lin and this is my husband Chen.

Me: Pleasure to meet all of you.

Tom: You too J.D. We saw all your adventures all over the world on the news. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is amazing.

Me: Thank you. Not to brag but it's a force to be reckoned with.

Rhino (sees who just came in): Don't mind us! We're just eating Chinese food!

Will: Mom? What are you all doing here?

Susan: Will, enough's enough. It's time for you all to tell us about what you've all been hiding.

Harley (takes out hammer as Rhino cracks his knuckles): Back off, lady. We just took down Clancy this morning! You getting angry at us doesn't scare-

Tom: That's not gonna intimidate us, Quinn. We're getting to the bottom of this little secret that you've apparently been keeping from us.

Theresa: And if you don't tell us, you'll all be grounded.

Shego (powers up hands with green fire): You're more then welcome to try!

Bai Tza (turns into her demon form): But you won't succeed!

Cornelia: What makes you think that we're hiding something?

Elizabeth: Because you would never go to J.D. and his friends for help unless it was something life threatening.

Chen: And we have not seen Yan Lin for the last few weeks!

Poison Ivy (makes venus flytrap appear from the ground): If I were you, I'd watch your tone!

Me: Everyone stand down! Lets let them talk. Will, I think it's time that they all know the truth.

Will: You're right J.D. The reason we've been so secretive is because we have a huge responsibility to protecting the world. Not just Earth but another world as well.

She pulls out the Heart of Kandrakar.

Will: Guardians Unite!

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Me and Megan were enveloped in spheres of light and we turned into our Guardian forms.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Will: So it is true! You are the first ever Male Guardian J.D.

Me: That's right. You see everyone. This is what they have hidden. We were chosen to be the Guardians of a realm called Candrakar. It was plunged into total darkness and despair by an evil tyrannical prince named Phobos and he ruled over the land with an iron fist.

Will: We have a huge and major responsibility to both Earth and to the realms of Candrakar.

Irma: It's a major responsibility and an endless task we were given.

Taranee: And as Guardians we have to make sure that our worlds are safe from evil.

Me: They managed to take down Phobos and imprison him and all his minions and end his reign of terror. But there's an even greater threat out there that's now going to destroy the entire universe if we don't stop her. She's a rogue Guardian named Nerissa. She has been terrorizing all of Candrakar and even Earth and she has been sowing chaos and dissension through different ways. She wants to destroy everything. She has all the previous Guardians under her control through brainwashing and she will stop at nothing until she kills us all. You see, we were chosen to protect the Universe for a reason and with great power comes great responsibility.

Shocker: It was actually web head that invented that saying but it fits you all perfectly. But J.D. is right.

Megan: And we have to kill Nerissa before she destroys everything we have including our planet.

Susan (tears in her eyes): So all this time, I tried to move us back to Fadden Hills all because you were saving the world? What kind of mother am I?!

Will: The best mother I ever had.

Rhino: It's not your fault. You were just looking out for Will.

Me: That's right. You were just doing what a good mother would do.

Irma: Dad, please don't be mad.

Tom (smirks): Oh, it's not you I'm mad at. I'd like to have a word with Miranda later for getting you into trouble.

Bai Tza: I think that can be arranged.

Theresa Cook: Oh, Taranee! I'm very proud of you for everything you've done for the world! And to think I saw you as a troublemaker during the Nigel incident.

Taranee: It's fine, mom. Uriah and his pals were the troublemakers anyway.

Shego: I just hope Taranee can keep seeing Nigel when we kill Nerissa.

Me: I'm sure she can.

Elizabeth: I'm just glad we finally get to see this pen pal of yours, Cornelia!

Cornelia: Don't worry, Mom. I have a feeling that Megan will grow on you.

Poison Ivy: Also, we need to talk later about your younger daughter, Lillian. Nerissa was after her a week ago because of a hidden power that she had.

Me: It's a long story Mrs. Hale.

Chen Lin (angry): I WILL MAKE THIS NERISSA PAY FOR BRAINWASHING MY MOTHER!

Hay Lin: Dad, no! You go after her and she'll kill you!

Harley: If it makes you feel any better, we're coming up with ideas on how to kill Nerissa.

Me: It's true Mr. Lin. Nerissa is incredibly dangerous and she will kill anyone that stands in her way. I vowed that I would be the one to kill Nerissa and I will make sure that she pays for her crimes and I intend to see that vow fulfilled.

Susan: I have a feeling you can do it guys. Go make Nerissa pay for everything she has done.

Me: With pleasure Mrs. Vandom. Let me see if I can find her and her minions and the previous Guardians.

I concentrated and found them in a warehouse on the Lake Huron Wharf.

Me: I found them. They're hiding out in a Lake Huron Warehouse. Lets head out guys.

Susan: Will. Be careful out there.

Will: I will mom.

Tom: Show no mercy on her.

Irma: With pleasure dad.

Me: Nerissa has plagued our worlds for far too long! We're gonna save our planets or die trying! Lets roll!

Everyone cheered wildly as we headed out. They heard us talking and knew that we could do it.

* * *

We arrived at the warehouse down by the wharf.

Will (sees the warehouse): I've been waiting a long time for this, Nerissa. Tonight, your reign of terror ends!

Me: And it will. Nerissa your time has come. (My eyes glowed red with righteous fury) Lets go.

We went to over to the warehouse. Inside the warehouse Nerissa was waiting for us.

Nerissa: The Guardians haven't made a move for a while. Perhaps they've realized the futility of attempting to stop me. They know that their fates will be sealed soon. I will make sure of that.

A cloud of sand appeared.

Nerissa: Nice to see you again, Sandpit. But I no longer have a use for you.

Kadma (sand reforms into a familiar Redemption Squad member): Mistress, that's not Sandpit.

Sandman: You're right. I'm not.

Cassidy: That's Flint Marko aka the Sandman. A former member of the Sinister Six and current member of the Redemption Squad.

Halinor: Did you really think you could take us all on by yourself?

Sandman: Kinda. But on the off chance that I was wrong...

"Yan Lin": Shriek, you managed to put security outside, right?

Shriek: Of course. Trust me. Nothing's getting in or out.

Then a fiery explosion blasted a hole through the roof of the warehouse and Nerissa and the previous guardians shielded themselves and we came in.

Me: Now that's how you make an entrance.

Nerissa: So you all came.

Me: Nerissa. Last time we met you looked like a 200-year-old hag.

Nerissa: Yes but I shed 175 years.

Me: I see you also have Walter Shreeve A.K.A. Shriek with you.

Nerissa: Yes. You won't live long enough to see me take over this world.

She fired a blast of lightning and Shriek fired a blast of sound.

Nerissa and Shriek: SUPERSONIC LIGHTNING WAVE!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly wave of supersonic lightning. I formed a force field and blocked the attack.

Shriek: (punches me) Little J.D.'s falling down. (punches me again) On the ground. (punches me again) Mind unsound. (punches me again) Little J.D.'s falling down (punches me again) I'm so happy!

He punched me and sent me crashing into the wall. But I got up and I had blood dripping from my mouth.

Me: Nice try. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me you freak.

I wiped the blood off my face and stood ready.

Nerissa: Oh, please! Don't even try to teleport us to another planet. This time, you'll all battle on places that I've provided.

6 folds open up. Before I could snap his fingers, Nerissa tackles Will and Caleb through one fold, Cassidy tackles Irma through the second one, Halinor tackles Taranee through the third one, Kadma tackles Cornelia through the fourth one, "Yan Lin" tackles Hay Lin through the fifth one, and Shriek tackles Matt through the final one.

Me: Oh no you don't! You're mine Nerissa! Lets go!

We go into each of the 6 folds and the battle that will decide the fate of the entire universe had begun!

* * *

BATTLE 1: CASSIDY.

* * *

The fight with Cassidy was taking place in the Underworld. It was actually the very sight where they found Horror's Hand and killed Hydro Man there again.

Maria: This place is very familiar.

Cassidy: C'mon, Maria. Doesn't this place ring a bell?

Maria: This is the part of the Underworld where we found Horror's Hand. And we also killed Hydro Man here.

Cassidy: Very good. But don't try and resist your death. You had a good run. But it's time for your final minutes alive! (fires water at Maria)

Maria deflected the water and went at Cassidy and they clasped hands.

Maria: Cassidy don't you remember everything we did together? We had all kinds of fun swimming and enjoying all the fun activities in the water.

Cassidy: I do remember that, but Nerissa revealed that you were lying!

Maria: No Cassidy! That's a lie! Nerissa is using you! You are just a slave to her and a pawn with no free will. She is the true evil and you have to fight her control.

Cassidy regained some control.

Cassidy: Maria? (Groans as she clutches her head and fights to regain control of her body) You have to help me Maria! I can't fight Nerissa's spell!

Maria: Yes you can Cassidy! You need a major push. Lets help her with our combos guys!

Irma: You got it!

Lily fired a blast of glowing water and Girl Jordan fired a dragon of pure water.

Lily and Girl Jordan: PHOSPHORUS DRAGON STRIKE!

The blasts combined and turned into a glowing blue water dragon. It hit Cassidy and sent her flying. She stopped and she was still holding her head.

Heidi and Varie fired powerful blasts of water.

Heidi and Varie: MOONTIDE FISH SHOAL!

The blasts of water turned into a huge school of water fish and they swam around Cassidy and tied her up.

Isaribi: WATER STYLE: FLOWING WHIP!

Isaribi formed a whip of pure water and she flung it at Cassidy and Aquaman fired a blast of water.

Isaribi and Aquaman: WATER DELUGE WHIPRAIN!

The whip combined with Aquaman's water and it turned into a downpour of rain drops moving at incredible speed and they hit Cassidy.

Musa: Sonic Blast!

Musa fired a blast of sound and Irma fired a blast of water.

Musa and Irma: SIRENS SONG MERMAID!

The blasts turned into a mermaid and it sang divinely and Cassidy was starting to come back.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and Sydney fired a blast of cosmic energy from her Star Sword.

Lana and Sydney: STAR ICE TOWERS!

The blasts combined and formed into a cage of ice.

Maria: One more combo should do it. Lets go Bai Tza!

Bai Tza: You got it Maria.

Maria fired a blast of water and Bai Tza fired a blast of water.

Maria and Bai Tza: WATER DRAGON SEVERANCE!

The blasts turned into a water dragon and it saw Nerissa controlling Cassidy and it fired a blast of fire at Nerissa and burned her control and severed the strings that bind her.

Cassidy was freed from Nerissa's evil grasp! All the techniques dissolved.

Cassidy was on the ground and she was wet but she was free from Nerissa.

Maria: Cassidy!

Maria got up to her.

Maria: Are you okay?

Cassidy hugged Maria and she cried hard.

Cassidy: (Crying hard) Maria! I'm so sorry! Nerissa made me...

Maria: I know Cassidy. I know. But J.D. is gonna kill her and make sure that she pays for everything she did to our worlds.

Cassidy: (Sniffles) Really?

Lana: We promise Cassidy.

Sydney: We won't let Nerissa get away with everything she has done.

Musa: She will pay dearly for her crimes.

Heidi: That's right. Grandpa will make sure she does.

Varie: That's right Heidi.

Bai Tza: Lets go help him out.

Cassidy had a look of revenge on her face.

Cassidy: That witch will pay for this!

Maria: And she will. Lets go guys.

They went through a portal and set out to help take down Nerissa.

* * *

Battle 2: HALINOR

* * *

The battle with Halinor was on the island of San Baquero and it was rebuilt after the eruption that completely destroyed the whole island. Wiping it off the map.

Halinor: Surely, you must remember this place, Lea.

Lea: This is San Baquero. And it's also where Pyro blew himself up!

Halinor: Exactly. It's amazing how you've rebuilt this island after its' destruction. Too bad you won't be rebuilt once you're dead! (throws fireball at Lea)

Lea blocked it and Lola fired a blast of fire at Halinor. She blocked it and Lola fired a dragon of fire. Halinor was flying and the dragon chased her all over the island.

Lola: Halinor you have to listen to me! Nerissa is using you as a pawn in her diabolical plans to destroy the entire universe! You have to realize that!

Halinor: I only live to serve mistress Nerissa.

Lea: You're being used Halinor! You're a slave with no free will!

Halinor: So be it then.

Lea: We have to use our combos on her guys!

Stewie: You got it Lea.

Lola: Lets get her!

Lola and Pam fired blasts of fire.

Lola and Pam: FIRE PHOENIX ENSNAREMENT!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a phoenix and it grabbed Halinor in its fiery talons.

Fire: (Spanish Accent) Lets get her Claire!

Volcana: You got it Beatriz!

They both fired blasts of fire. Fire's fire was green and Volcana's fire was orange.

Fire and Volcana: PYRO CHAIN RESTRAINT!

The Blasts of fire turned into a bunch of chains made of pure fire and they restrained Halinor.

?: Let me help out too.

In came Angelica Jones A.K.A. Firestar.

Lola: Angelica Jones A.K.A. Firestar. It's an honor to meet you.

Firestar: You too Lola. The Avengers told me a lot about you. Sasuke lets take her on.

Sasuke: You got it.

He went through hand signs.

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!

Sasuke fired a fireball that turned into a dragon and Firestar fired a blast of fire.

Sasuke and Firestar: FIRE DRAGON FIREBALL!

The blasts turned into a fireball with a dragons head and it hit Halinor and exploded.

KABOOM!

When the smoke cleared Halinor was grabbing her head and trying to fight Nerissa's control.

Lea:: Three more attacks and that should do it.

Taranee: You got it!

Taranee fired a blast of fire.

Tecna: (British Accent) Prismatic Ray!

Tecna fired a rainbow ray.

Taranee and Tecna: FLAME SPECTRUM RAY!

The fire wrapped around the rainbow ray and it hit Halinor.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Lynn fired a blast of lava.

Lucy and Lynn: FEARSOME VOLCANIC DRAGON!

The techniques combined and turned into a terrifying dragon made of pure lava that would make even the strongest of warriors run home in fear.

Lea fired a blast for fire from his Keyblade and Shego fired a blast of green fire.

Lea and Shego: FIREHAZE DRAGON DESTROYER!

The blasts turned into a zombie flaming undead dragon and the two dragons of fire saw Nerissa controlling Halidor. They went at her and fired blasts of fire and destroyed her control and severed the strings that bind her to Nerissa. Halinor was back to normal and the fire techniques vanished.

Lea: Halinor are you okay?

Halinor broke down crying and she saw one of Stewie's blasters and she grabbed it! Star Lord was fighting her to stop her. He took the gun away from her.

Star Lord (to Halinor): WHAT THE (censored) WERE YOU TRYING TO DO JUST NOW?!

Halinor (crying): I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE! I SHOULD'VE RESISTED NERISSA'S CONTROL! IF I HAD, HAY LIN WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TRAUMATIZED BY NERISSA!

Lola slapped Halinor in the face.

Lola: Get ahold of yourself woman!

Spidey: Halinor, I witnessed Doctor Octopus commit suicide in front of me. I'll be damned if I see you do the same thing!

Lola: He's right Halinor. This is all Nerissa's fault! Right now J.D. Knudson and our friends and siblings are fighting her and they are gonna make sure she pays for everything she has done.

Lea: She's right Halinor. Nerissa will pay for everything she has done to the universe and we'll make sure that she does. You still have a chance to set things right and help us take down Nerissa once and for all. So don't throw away everything you were given because of Nerissa. She will pay.

Halinor then hugged Lea and she was crying hard.

Lea was comforting her.

Lea: It's all right Halinor. Let it all out.

After 10 minutes they went to help fight Nerissa.

* * *

Battle 3: YAN LIN

* * *

The battle with Yan Lin was on an island they know all too well: Angry Birds Island.

"Yan Lin": You should be familiar with this island, Arpeggio.

Arpeggio: I am. It's the island of the Angry Birds. Here, I helped them take down Leonard the Pig King.

"Yan Lin": You can have those birds help you if you want. Either way, I'll emerge victorious! (hurls whirlwind at Arpeggio)

Laney: We shall see!

They went at her and Arpeggio dodged the whirlwind. Hay Lin fired a tornado at her grandmother and it blew her back but she got up and they clasped hands.

Hay Lin: Grandma you have to realize that Nerissa is controlling you! She is using you as a slave in her plots to destroy the universe!

"Yan Lin": I only serve Mistress Nerissa.

Hay Lin: No you don't Grandma! She's using you and she took away your free will! You have to fight her! I know you would never resort to working for a monster like Nerissa! You have to fight her!

"Yan Lin": (Regains control) Hay Lin? (Groans and clutches her head as she is struggling to regain control) You have to help me!

Laney: We will! Come on guys!

Laney tied up "Yan Lin" with her vines and made sure she couldn't move. She then ululated and the Angry Birds arrived.

Red: Laney Loud. It's great to see you again.

Laney: You too Red. It's great to see all of you again. The whole planet is in grave danger. This rogue guardian named Nerissa is out to kill us all and she is controlling Hay Lin's grandmother here. We need your help to help us break her out of her control.

Bomb: Uh oh. This woman sounds very dangerous.

Stella (AB): Sounds like it.

Chuck: You got it Lanes.

Blue brothers: Lets get her guys!

They cheered and the birds went at "Yan Lin" with teamwork.

Laney: Lets use our combos on her guys!

Riley: You got it!

Laney and Riley fired a bunch of flowers and vines at "Yan Lin."

Laney and Riley: NATURES FLOWERING LOVE!

The flowers and vines combined and turned into a dragon of pure leaves and it had "Yan Lin" in its claws.

Ben turned into Wildvine.

Ben: WILDVINE!

Linka: Lets use our combo on him Ben.

Wildvine: You got it Linka.

Linka fired a blast of lightning and Wildvine threw his vine ropes.

Linka and Wildvine: THUNDERVINE ENSNAREMENT!

The vines were coated in lightning and they wrapped around her and she was being electrocuted.

Harley Quinn: Lets use our combo on her Arpeggio.

Arpeggio: You got it Harley Quinn.

Arpeggio fired a lot of feathers and Harley Quinn ran with her hammer.

Arpeggio and Harley Quinn: FEATHER HAMMER PULVERIZER!

The feathers turned the hammer into a powerful hammer and she swung the hammer and bashed "Yan Lin."

Lori: Nerissa's mind control literally makes me sick! Lets get rid of her control for good.

Roxanne: You got it mom!

Lydia: Lets do it!

Linda: Yeah!

Kurt: Lets do it Lori.

Lori, Her Children and Kurt fired blasts of wind at "Yan Lin."

Lori, Her Children and Kurt: HURRICANE DRAGON STORM!

The blasts of wind combined into a powerful dragon made of pure wind.

Hay Lin: Lets sever Nerissa's control Flora.

Flora: You got it Hay Lin. FLOWER TWISTER!

Flora fired a stream of flowers spinning at "Yan Lin."

Hay Lin fired a powerful stream of air and wind.

Flora and Hay Lin: WINDS OF NATURE DRAGON!

The blasts combined and turned into a dragon made of leaves and wind. Lori's Dragon and Hay Lin's dragon saw Nerissa controlling "Yan Lin" and they fired blasts of leaves and wind and severed the strings that bind her to Nerissa.

"Yan Lin" was freed and she was untied. The real Yan Lin flew out of Nerissa's staff and went into the second Yan Lin. She was now 50 years younger. She was now young again thanks to them freeing her from not only Nerissa's control but also from Nerissa's scepter.

Hay Lin: Grandma? Are you all right?

Yan Lin: Yes I am Hay Lin. I'm back to normal.

They hugged again.

Yan Lin: Thank you all so much for freeing me.

Lori: You're welcome Yan Lin.

Flora: We have to stop Nerissa at all costs.

Hay Lin: And we will.

Linka: Come on guys!

Laney: Lets head over there!

They went over to the fight Nerissa.

* * *

Battle 4: Kadma

* * *

The fight with Kadma was on the docks of Gotham Wharf.

Kadma: Doesn't this place look familiar, Venom?

Venom: It should be. This is Gotham Wharf. It's where J.D., Batman, and the others defeated Bane.

Megan: Good thing there's no one else here.

Kadma: Yan Lin gave you a choice, Megan. But you chose wrong. (notices her Guardian attire) It seems you've become a Guardian as well. That's fine by me. I wasn't looking forward to fighting your Dark Samus Suit anyway! (summons vines to attack Megan and Venom)

Tara lifted a huge rock wall and blocked the vines.

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew to Kadma and then he turned into a snake and wrapped around her.

Cornelia went up to her and talked to her.

Cornelia: Kadma you have to stop serving Nerissa. She's using you as a pawn in her diabolical plot to destroy the universe!

Kadma: I only serve Mistress Nerissa.

Lincoln: No you don't Kadma! She's using you and you would never serve an evil monster like Nerissa! You have to fight her control and come back to us!

Kadma regained some control and then she was clutching her head as she was trying to regain control.

Kadma: Guys you have to help me!

Lincoln: And we will! Lets get her guys!

Tara: Combo time!

Beast Boy: You got it!

Tara entombed Kadma in a rock and she fired numerous rock shards.

Beast Boy turned into a Stegosaurus.

Tara and Beast Boy: EARTH CHARGE STEGO!

The rock shards encased Beast Boy in a ball as he rolled into a ball and he turned into a rolling boulder. He crashed into Kadma with awesome power.

CRASH!

Luan: Lets light up the site with our combo Talia? (Laughs) Get it? But seriously lets use our combo Talia, Lensay.

Lensay: You know it Mama.

Talia: Always up for it Luan.

Luan and Lensay fired blasts of red and pink light and Talia fired a curtain of Aurora.

Luan, Lensay and Talia: LIGHT AURORA ENTANGLE!

The blasts combined and turned into a shining curtain of light and wrapped around Kadma.

Poison Ivy: Lets get her Venom.

Venom: We hear ya Pamela.

Poison Ivy called a bunch of Venus Fly Traps and Venom fired black webbing.

Poison Ivy and Venom: VENOMOUS VENUS SPIDER!

The Venus Fly Trap turned into a vicious black widow spider and it tied down Kadma with its webbing.

Cornelia: Hang on Kadma, we're almost through to you!

Cornelia formed numerous vines and sent them all at her.

Stella: RISING SUN!

Stella fired a blast of light from her hand.

Cornelia and Stella: NATURE'S SHINING DRAGON!

The vines merged with the light blast and turned into a shining dragon made of leaves.

Lincoln: Lets help out Earth!

Earth: You got it Linky!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Earth fired a blast of lava.

Lincoln and Earth: VOLCANIC THUNDERSTORM DRAGON!

The blasts combined and turned into a dragon of pure lava emitting lightning. Lincoln & Earth and Cornelia & Stella's dragons saw Nerissa controlling Kadma and they fired blasts of sunlight and lava and they severed the strings of Nerissa's control and freed Kadma.

Kadma was back to normal.

Kadma: What happened?

Cornelia: You were under the control of Nerissa.

Kadma: I'll make that witch pay for this!

Lincoln: And we will. J.D. is facing her now.

Earth: We have to get over there.

Cornelia: Come on!

They went to join the fight.

* * *

Battle 5: Shriek

* * *

The fight with Shriek was right in the middle of Gotham Royal York.

Matt/Shagon: So this is Gotham Royal York, huh?

Terry: It is. (to Shriek) Shriek, you maniac! This fight is going to get innocent people hurt! Don't you care about that?!

Shriek: Of course not! They never cared about me! (to Sandman) You helped defeat a Revenge Squad member here, Sandman. Care to guess which one? I'll give you a hint: it's not one of your fellow Sinister Six members.

Sandman: It's Shiv, isn't it?

Shriek: Bingo! Now, enough talking. I haven't fought your pointy eared friend in a while. (fires Sound Blast at Terry)

In the Dakota City Prison Shiv was having lunch in his cell when he sneezed.

Shiv: Someone must be talking about me.

Shocker appeared and absorbed the sonic blasts. It was making him stronger.

Nico: You will pay for hurting my friend J.D.

Shriek: He deserves to die for everything he is.

Nico: You don't know what you are saying you freak. Now it's time for me to show you my newest transformation. I found a new transformation when I was training.

He flared up his Super Saiyan Aura and in a massive tornado he was forever changed. When the dust cleared Nico now had a well muscled body with red fur covering it, his hair was longer, his eyes were now orange and he had red lines under them, he had an orange sleeveless battle shirt and his Saiyan Monkey tail was out and it was red. He was now a SUPER SAIYAN 4!

Naruto: Wow! Look at Nico!

Nancy: He looks incredible!

May was so infatuated with Nico's new transformation that she had blood dripping from her nose.

Naruto: Wow! The level of power I'm sensing off of him is completely unreal! It's far more powerful than that of Super Saiyan 3.

Nico: (Deeper Voice) That's because this is my newest transformation bro. This is what I call Super Saiyan 4.

Naruto: Super Saiyan 4!? Incredible!

Stephanie: It's unbelievable!

Terry: No kidding.

Matt/Shagon: It sure is. I didn't know you had so much power Nico.

Nico: Well Shriek is gonna have a hard time dealing with me.

Nico looked at Shriek with incredible hate.

Nico: Shriek I will never forgive you for any of your crimes.

Shriek: I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness you wretched monkey!

Shriek went at Nico and he dodged all his attacks and Nico teleported and Shriek fired a blast of sound and when it hit him it didn't even phase him let alone scratch him. Shriek punched Nico and much to his shock his Super Saiyan 4 body made his left arm completely shatter into a million pieces.

Shriek: (In shock) What the!?

Nico: (Chuckles) I'm quite surprised myself. Surprised at how strong I have become.

Shriek: What do you mean?

Nico: Your punches and attacks only tickled like a tiny feather.

Shriek fired another sound blast at Nico at maximum power and it hit him and he was in a cloud of dust. But when the dust cleared Nico was still standing and the blasts didn't even make him flinch.

Shriek: That blast should've turned him into dust and it did absolutely nothing!

Nico: Shriek you can never defeat me. My powers have grown far beyond yours you powerless human and you know it.

Shriek: DIE YOU FOOL!

He continued to fire sound blasts at Nico but all he was doing was just amusing him.

Nico: Listen to me Shriek, I can't allow you to get away with all the trouble you caused to innocent people. You've gone too far. Now you got to deal with me and my friends.

Nico flared up his aura to an incredible level and he flew at Shriek with incredible speed and punched him in the stomach and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Nico formed his fingers into a sign.

Nico: WHIRLWIND SPIN!

He formed his fingers away and a powerful razor-wind tornado formed and the wind cut Shriek's armor all off. All that was left of him was his helmet on his head.

Nico: Lets get him with our combos guys.

May: You got it Nico!

Nancy: Lets get him guys!

Nancy, Stephanie, Ruby and Mariah turned into their wereshark forms and Naruto formed a powerful ball of water.

Wereshark Girls and Naruto: FIVE FEEDING SHARKS!

Naruto and the Wereshark Girls turned into sharks made of pure water and they bit Shriek and he screamed in pain.

Shocker fired a blast of lightning and Sandman fired a blast of sand.

Sandman and Shocker: FULGURITE ELECTROCUTION!

The sand hardened into a crystal and lightning flowed through it and it pinned Shriek to a nearby building.

Matt/Shagon fired a laser blast from his eyes and Roxy fired a stream of animal pawprints.

Matt/Shagon and Roxy: CALL OF NATURES HATRED!

The blasts combined and turned into a pack of voracious and ravenous wolves and they mauled Shriek.

Layla: MORPHIX BOLT!

Layla fired a blue sparkling energy blast and Terry fired numerous Batarangs.

Layla and Terry: OCEANS BAT STRIKE!

The batarangs turned into bats made of pure water and they hit Shriek and pulverized him with the force of a Megatsunami.

May: Let me use my Final Smash on him.

Nico: Go for it May.

May: ICEFIRE SNOWFLAKE LASER!

May formed a giant snowflake and she fired a huge blast of ice fire at Shriek and completely encapsulated him in pure ice.

Nico: Nice job May.

Jean Grey appeared and she had the Phoenix Force on.

Jean Grey: Let us help too.

Nico: Go for it Jean.

Jean Grey: PHOENIX WING FIREBALL SHOWER!

Jean Grey spread her Phoenix Force Wings and fired numerous fireballs from them and they not only melted the ice but also burned him really badly.

Nico: Now lets see how you like this. May lets use our combo on him.

May: Right Nico.

May fired a blast of Ice Fire and Nico formed a fireball in his hands the size of a soccer ball.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

Nico threw the fireball.

Nico and May: COLD FIRE PRISON!

The blasts combined and turned into a blue fireball made of burning cold fire and it hit Shriek and froze him in a block of ice and everything but his head was completely frozen.

Nico: You're looking at spending the rest of your miserable life in one of our most dangerous maximum security prisons for your crimes. But that would be too good for you.

Shriek was sent to our newest prison. It was called the Planet Nine prison for Terrorists and he was placed in the Supermax Terrorist wing. This zone of the Planet Nine prison was reserved for the most dangerous of criminals that have terrorized the world. We would've killed him but because he is deaf that would be completely barbaric.

Nico: Lets head over to J.D. guys. It's time take down Nerissa once and for all.

They did so.

* * *

Battle 6: Nerissa.

* * *

We were all the way over in Greece.

Nerissa: Look around, Killer Frost. Know where we are?

Killer Frost: I remember what happened here. Greece is Hercules' turf. We also killed Vexen here!

Nerissa: Of course you did. Now it's your turn to be killed! (fires lightning at her)

I appeared and deflected the lightning.

Me: No Nerissa. Your fight is with me. I vowed to face you when we first met remember?

Nerissa: Very well.

Me: Now it's time to pay Nerissa. You are going to face up to your crimes. Time for me to unleash my full power.

Killer Frost: So the beast is about to be unleashed.

Me: That's right. This is a very rare occurrence for me. This is the absolute pinnacle of my power and Nerissa will be the first person to face it.

(Goku's Super Saiyan theme plays)

I go Super Angel 10,000 and flare up my power and my aura was getting more powerful. The earth was shaking extremely violently and red lightning and blue lightning mixed in my aura and rocks lifted up into the air. The skies darkened with storm clouds and lightning was striking everywhere. Tornadoes of water were sucked up into the sky from the Mediterranean. It was getting extremely intense as my power was rising rapidly at an accelerated rate. Then I released the full extent of my power.

When it faded my power was stronger than ever before and lightning was striking all over my aura.

Me: There. Now this is my full power. Ready Nerissa?

Nerissa: Lets dance.

I teleport and punch her in the stomach and she flew away and fired a blast of lightning and we went at eachother and we were exchanging blows at a rapid pace and it was getting powerful. Nerissa fired a blast of lightning and I dodged it and I fired a blue energy wave and she dodged it and fired a powerful blast of lightning and I deflected it and fired a powerful red energy blast and she dodged it. We were really going at it and our battle was shaking the very foundation of the entire planet to the core. We stopped and we were facing each other.

Me: I don't understand you Nerissa. You were a Guardian of Candrakar and you did so many good deeds for both worlds. You became consumed with powerlust and became a heartless monster bent on conquering the universe. Why did this happen?

Nerissa: Because they took my power away from me!

Me: Your mind was considered too weak for the Heart and you will never get its power ever again.

Nerissa: (Growls) Just for that one I will blow you to pieces!

Me: I would like to see you try. I vowed to make you pay for causing problems to both of our worlds!

I flared up my power to an incredible degree.

Me: NOW DDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

My aura flared up to an incredible level and the skies had lightning strike everywhere at a rapid level.

Me and Nerissa went at each other again and it was a powerful fight that not only shook the entire planet to the core, but it also shook the very fabric of the entire universe to the very brink. On planets all over the universe people were sensing the sheer viciousness and ferocity of our battle.

I fired 4 more energy blasts at her as she was flying and she stopped 2 of the blasts with her feet and the other two with her hands and she was struggling to hold them back. I fired another blast and she saw it coming and I flew up to her as the blasts hit and exploded. In the cloud of smoke I punched her and then we clasped hands and we flared up our auras. Mine was yellow and Nerissa's was pitch black. Our hands were locked together and our auras mixed and lightning clashed and formed in them. The storm clouds above us intensified and lightning struck at an incredible level at 400 bolts every half a second and the ground was shaking violently at an incredible level. Suddenly from out of no where an energy blast hit Nerissa in the back and exploded and I head butt her and kick her in the stomach and send her crashing into the ground.

CRASH!

I land by her as she got up and I saw everyone arrive.

Me: You all came. Good. I've had my fun with her.

Nerissa saw that her slaves in a sense have been freed.

Nerissa: Impossible! How did you get set free!?

Irma: That's none of your business Nerissa!

Will: Now you will pay for everything you've done!

Me: She sure will and Nico wow! Your power is unbelievable!

Nico: I call this form Super Saiyan 4.

Me: It's incredible man. And it looks awesome on you. Lets take down this monster together everyone.

Everyone: YEAH!

Goku: Lets get her guys!

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks went Super Saiyan.

Piccolo went Super Namek.

We all went at Nerissa and hit her with everything we had at her.

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon!

Piccolo fired an orange and purple energy beam and Nerissa dodged it and went at him. Tien appeared in front of her and placed his hands on the edges of his eyes.

Tien: SOLAR FLARE!

Tien released a blinding flash of white light that was brighter than 100 suns and it blinded Nerissa temporarily.

Nerissa: MY EYES!

Tien held his hands in a triangle shape.

Tien: TRI-BEAM! HA!

He fired a yellow energy blast at Nerissa and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nerissa was sent flying and she stopped.

Superman fired a laser vision blast and burned her leg and he punched her in the face.

Superman: Lets use our combo on her Goku!

Goku: You got it. (Cups hands to Side) KAAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku fired a Kamehameha Wave and Superman fired his laser vision.

Goku and Superman: LASER PRISM KAMEHAMEHA!

The laser vision caused the Kamehameha Wave to split into the 7 colors of the rainbow. One blast for each color and they hit Nerissa and exploded and sent her crashing into the ground.

CRASH!

Will: I will never forgive you for everything you've done Nerissa!

Will fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Yamcha formed a Spirit Ball.

Yamcha: Spirit Ball!

He threw an energy ball. Nerissa got up and it hit her in multiple places at his command and it hit her in the back and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Chiaotzu: DODON RAY!

Chiaotzu fired a yellow Dodon Ray and it hit Nerissa and exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMM!

Will: Let use our combo on them Bloom!

Bloom: You got it Will. DRAGON FIRE!

She fired a fire blast and it turned into a Dragon made of pure fire.

Will fired a blast of lightning.

Will and Bloom: DRAGON HALO FIRESTORM!

The dragon fire and lightning formed into a halo of pure fire with lightning coming out of it. It hit Nerissa and exploded.

Rachel: SONIC BLAST!

Star B.: NARWHAL BLAST!

Rachel fired a sound blast and it hit Nerissa and she dropped her staff. Star fired a blast of Narwhals and they hit Nerissa and knocked the wind out of her. Marco fired a blast of fire and burned her in the leg.

Vegeta: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Vegeta fired a green energy blast from his hand and it hit Nerissa and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Nerissa was sent flying but she stopped.

Me: Wow! What power! Will, Taranee lets use our combo on her!

Taranee: You got it J.D.

I charged up an Electro Eclipse Bomb.

Me: ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!

I fired a black energy ball with red lightning around it.

Taranee and Will fired fire and lightning.

Me, Taranee and Will: SOLAR ECLIPSE DEATH BOMB!

Our techniques combined and the energy ball turned into a black flaming sun and it hit Nerissa and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it shook the area.

When the smoke cleared Nerissa got up and she was on her last legs.

Me: She is a very formidable adversary, I will give her that.

Flora: She sure is.

Cassidy had Nerissa's staff.

Cassidy: I got her staff. Now lets free Elyon.

She freed Elyon from the staff.

Elyon: Thank you so much Cassidy.

Cassidy: You're welcome Elyon.

Cornelia: Elyon!

They hugged again.

Nerissa looked at Will and she had a look that made it look like she was begging for mercy. But we weren't fooled one bit.

Maria: You know, for a moment, you had me fooled. Until you looked at Will. (Nerissa's face twitched in anger) And there it is again. The anger and jealousy in your eyes. You're good. I'll give you that. For a moment, I really believed that you could be saved. That we could reach you. But you're just like Ebon was. A manipulator. A liar. A murderer. A psychopath. (Nerissa narrows her eyes at her) You sell that "frightened girl" act well, I must admit but I see right through you. We were never gonna reach you, were we?

Me: No we weren't.

Rachel kicked Nerissa in the face and fired a sound blast at her.

Starfire fired numerous starbolts at Nerissa and they exploded when they hit.

Rachel: Lets use our combo Starfire.

Starfire: This is gonna be fun!

Rachel: SONIC BLAST!

Rachel fired a blast of sound and Starfire fired laser vision and starbolts.

Rachel and Starfire: SONIC STAR LASER!

The blasts combined and turned into a sonic laser and it hit Nerissa and burned her in her leg.

Then we got help from Captain Atom. He fired an energy blast at Nerissa. It exploded when it hit her.

Me: Nathaniel Adams A.K.A. Captain Atom. It's an honor to meet you.

Captain Atom: You too J.D. We got word that you all might need some help.

Me: We need all the help we can get since Nerissa is a deadly adversary.

Red Tornado then appeared and he spun Nerissa around in a powerful tornado blast.

Me: Red Tornado. It's an honor.

Red Tornado: You too J.D.

We saw the entirety of the Justice League ready to fight. They launched a massive full scale assault on her with a variety of powers and abilities. They were hitting Nerissa with everything they got at her.

Then we got an unexpected surprise. It was Raven's TTG counterpart turned into the DEMON OF AZARATH!

Raven: You're my counterpart turned evil. And you are nothing more than a major idiot.

Demon of Azarath: There was nothing wrong with just goofing off now and then! Sure, we might have been incompetent heroes but at least we fought crime now and then. But you couldn't handle that, could you?!

Raven: Let me give you a reality check, "Me"! You were never a hero. You're rude, you beat people up for every stupid little thing, you ruin everyone's fun for no reason, you insult people and put them down, you make jokes at the expense of others, you whine whenever you don't get your way, and you became obsessed with colorful talking ponies a bit too much. That last part actually isn't bad but to you, it's an addiction!

Dr. Strange: Lets destroy her with our combo Raven.

Raven: You got it.

Raven fired a blast of dark energy and Dr. Strange fired a blast of magic.

Raven and Dr. Strange: CELESTIAL MAGIC FIRE!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of purple fire and it hit the Demon of Azarath and completely obliterated her.

I slashed at Nerissa with my sword and cut her face.

Caleb: Lets use our combo on her J.D.

Me: You got it Caleb.

We went at Nerissa and we had our swords ready.

Caleb: This is what you get mother!

I gasped in shock but focused on the combo.

Me and Caleb: THOUSAND SWORD SLASH!

We slashed Nerissa with 1000 slashes.

She was down and bleeding profusely.

Rhino charged and Killer Frost fired a blast of ice.

Rhino and Killer Frost: FROZEN RHINOCEROS STAMPEDE!

The ice covered Rhino and turned him into a rhinoceros of pure ice. He rammed Nerissa and sent her rolling.

Me: Caleb, I didn't know that Nerissa is your own mother!

Caleb: I was shocked myself but I realized that being the son of a heartless monster would not look good on my reputation.

Me: Good thinking Caleb.

As the fight with Nerissa was raging on something evil was brewing in the dungeons of the Meridian castle. The Green Goblin came into the dungeon.

Vathek: Halt! Who goes there?!

Green Goblin (throws pumpkin bombs at him and the other guards): Don't mind us! We're just passing by!

The bombs exploded and knocked the guards unconscious.

A man came and it was LOKI - THE GOD OF MISCHIEF!

Loki: (British Accent) Everyone out on bad behavior! (uses his magic on the bars, destroying them)

Loki just used his sceptor to free Phobos and his minions.

Phobos: I assume that we have you to thank for freeing us.

Loki: Of course you do. I am Loki, the God of Mischief.

Green Goblin: And I am Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin!

Cedric: We don't care who you two are. As long as you get us out of here!

Loki: Very well. Our leader would like to speak to all of you anyway. (teleports them all out)

Back in the battle Elyon was in deep thought.

Gwen (Total Drama): You ok, Elyon?

Elyon: Well, I'm still thinking about what led to me being imprisoned in that staff. I have all these powers but they were weaker compared to Nerissa's. That was how she managed to capture me. And now, I find out that two of your enemies broke out my brother and his forces. Right now, I'm been wondering what my place on the team is. If [chuckles] I even have a place, you know?

Lightning: So, you feel like an outsider, right? (Elyon nods)

Duncan: Being an outsider is a good thing. No, scratch that. It's a great thing. I've been an outsider my whole life. The best part is that you get to tell people to go shove it.

Elyon chuckled and then she was enveloped in a sphere of yellow light. When it faded she was now in Guardian Attire.

Elyon: I'm a Guardian now!

Cornelia: Elyon this is incredible! I think you have the powers of Time.

Elyon: I know I do. Now it's time to stop Nerissa.

I punched Nerissa into ground and Krillin formed an energy disk.

Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISK!

He threw the disk and it slashed Nerissa in the face.

Me: It's over Nerissa. You're finished!

I flared up my aura.

Nerrisa got up and she was building up her power to incredible levels and she was incredibly enraged.

Nerissa: IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS (CENSORED) PLANET, THEN NO ONE CAN!

Me: You will pay for everything Nerissa! (Cups hands to Side) SOLAR KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!

Nerissa: NOW YOU ALL DIE! QUINTESSENCE!

She fires a massive stream of pitch black energy from her hands and I fired a massive Red Solar Kamehameha blast.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive red Kamehameha Wave of incredible power.

Krillin sensed the incredible amount of power coming from the blasts.

Krillin: That's way too big! Lets go!

Everyone flew away from the blast area. The blasts collided and a massive power struggle began. Once everyone got to a safe distance they saw the struggle that was taking place.

Krillin: They're gonna change the shape of the whole planet!

Piccolo: Nerissa!

Varie: What power! Come on guys! Lets help J.D. out!

Goku: Right!

Everyone went to distract Nerissa so I can finish her off once and for all.

(DBZ Calling The Dragon theme plays)

They landed on different sides.

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

He fired his Special Beam Cannon and it hit Nerissa in the back.

Tien: TRI-BEAM!

He fired a yellow energy blast and the rest of the Z Fighters fired energy blasts.

Sailor Soldiers: PLANET ETERNAL POWER!

The Sailor Soldiers combined their power and fired a massive white energy blast.

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire energy and it hit Nerissa. The blasts hit Nerissa and it provided some form of distraction.

Me: I've got to reach deeper! (Intensifies blast) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nerissa was being pushed back and she intensified her blast.

Me: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NERISSA!

Nerissa: You're all so anxious to die aren't you? Well all you had to do was ask!

She fired a blast of energy wind and blew them all away.

Me: I HATE YOU NERISSA! (INTENSIFIES BLAST) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nerissa intensified her blast. Lightning struck all over the area from the blast.

Everyone fired back at Nerissa!

Nerissa: WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STAY DOWN!?

She fired more energy wind and blew them away again.

But they kept getting up and fired more blasts.

Nerissa: They just keep lining up to die!

They fired more blasts at her.

Nerissa fired more wind.

Nerissa: NO CHANCE! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!

She intensified the energy wind even more and blew them away.

Will: We have to combine all our Guardian Powers on Nerissa. Vegeta we have to help J.D.!

Vegeta: You know it Will!

They flew above Nerissa and Vegeta charged up his blast.

King Kai felt the enormous power of our blasts and something was gonna happen!

King Kai: OH NO! THE EARTH IS GONNA BLOW!

The power of our blasts was so strong and powerful that it was threatening to tear the entire planet apart!

The ground was shaking apart and earthquakes were going on all over the place!

Lincoln: The Planet is gonna explode!

The parents of the Guardians were rooting us on.

Susan: YOU CAN'T TAKE MY WILHELMINA AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S MY BABY AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HER AWAY! (CRYING)

Tom: Right! J.D. Won't let that happen because he is unbeatable! He won't let our babies be taken away!

Elizabeth: Right! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER BECAUSE J.D. WON'T LET HER! HE CAN'T BE BEATEN!

The effects of our battle were being felt around the whole planet.

Lillian: Come on J.D.! Save the planet!

Goku: (To me telepathically) Release it J.D.! Release everything! Remember all the pain she has caused, the people she has hurt, now make that your power!

Me: I will Master Goku!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

He fired his energy blast and the Guardians fired their blasts.

Vegeta and the Guardians: ELEMENTAL FINAL DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and hit Nerissa. It exploded and it provided a distraction. She saw them and it was the moment I was waiting for.

Goku: NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!

Me: GO TO HELL NERISSA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I intensified the blast to an incredible level of power and it overtook Nerissa's blast and destroyed it. The blast was so powerful and so devastating that it was more than enough.

(Death of Frieza, Cell and Buu theme plays)

Nerissa was being destroyed because of it.

Nerissa: I AM INVINCIBLE!

Nerissa was completely obliterated by the sheer power of the blast in an instant and there was nothing left of her. The blast went out into space and it dissipated harmlessly.

I powered down and I wasn't even in the least bit exhausted.

Me: It's finally over.

Piccolo: (Gasps) He did it. Nerissa's energy has completely vanished!

Will: At last. It's finally over!

Krillin: But you mean we're really safe again?

Tien: Yeah bud. It looks like it.

Yamcha: Oh man. Its been a few years since the last time I heard someone say that.

But then Nerissa's spirit appeared.

Nerissa (now a spirit): Now I know how Cassidy felt. At least things can't get any worse for me.

Nicole (takes out the Book of Vile Darkness): Oh, yes they can!

Nerissa: Me and my big mouth.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDURON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Nerissa was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness and she was sealed into it for all eternity.

Me: Enjoy Hell, Nerissa.

Caleb: Goodbye "Mother".

Everyone all over the world cheered wildly for us and they all cheered for me.

Me: The war is finally over. Nerissa is dead and she is in the Book of Vile Darkness where she belongs for all eternity.

Nico: You said it man.

Me: I couldn't have done it without all of you.

Goku: I'm so proud of you J.D.

Me: Thanks Master Goku. We all worked together and took Nerissa down for good.

(Ending song of Long Distance Good-Bye from Armageddon plays)

I was standing on a cliff looking over the entirety of the Mediterranean Sea and people all over the planet were cheering wildly. The world and the entire universe had been saved from Nerissa's evil ways. The wind blew my hair around as I had my wings spread. It wasn't just the people of Earth cheering for us. People on countless planets all over the Galaxy were cheering as well.

I gave everyone the victory fingers.

* * *

We went over to Candrakar and we stood before the Oracle.

Oracle: It seems that I've missed a lot. Thank you, J.D. Knudson, for putting an end to Nerissa's reign of terror.

Me: (bows) You're welcome and thank you, Oracle. I hope you don't mind that some of my friends used our technology against her.

Oracle: Of course not. After all, I'm not a technophobe.

Me: I'm glad.

Elizabeth Hale: So we can't tell Lillian that she's the Heart of Earth yet?

Oracle: Not yet. That will only make her worried about her future. She does not know about the dangers of the world.

Maria: The Oracle's right. Right now, Lillian's still a kid. So why not let her enjoy her childhood? After all, it won't last forever.

Me: I promise she will know of her powers in time but lets let her enjoy her childhood while it lasts.

Cornelia: Good idea.

We did so.

In the dungeons, Francis, Thor and Spiderman were with Vathek investigating how Phobos and his cronies got out.

Thor: Vathek, can you tell us who broke Phobos out of prison?

Vathek: I didn't get their names. But one of them had a helmet and a scepter. The other was on a flying device and threw bombs that looked like pumpkins.

Francis: Isn't Hobgoblin dead?

Spidey: He is. I think Vathek is talking about the Green Goblin.

Thor: And Loki. He and Osborn must have gotten Phobos and his forces out of their cells.

Spiderman: We'll have to worry about them later. But I have a good feeling I know where they're at.

We all did.

* * *

At the Slaughter Swamp headquarters of the nefarious Legion Of Doom, Gorilla Grodd was welcoming Phobos and his minions into the Legion.

Grodd: I have to say, Osborn. I'm impressed. I heard about you and Loki's reputation as the most dangerous villains out there but this takes it to a whole new level.

Dr. Polaris: They managed to bust Phobos and his gang out of jail while the heroes were busy with Nerissa.

Loki: Why, thank you for the compliment, gentlemen.

Green Goblin: Too bad we lost Nerissa and Shriek. But Phobos over here makes up for that loss.

Phobos: Trust me, Grodd. I won't let you down.

Grodd (smirks): Welcome, Prince Phobos, to the Legion of Doom!

We have another fight in store for us.

* * *

Back on Earth we celebrated with a great party. Luan and the Eds are using their Ponce De La Eds restaurant scam but they made some adjustments to it. They are now using real food.

Kevin: I have to tell you, Eddy. This former scam really improved. You guys are even serving real food.

Eddy: Thanks, Kev. J.D. and Chowder's been giving me cooking lessons.

Double D [to Jonny]: And here you go, one Ed Turkey a la King!

Jonny: Oh boy, I'm starving!

Double D: Bon appétit. [He lifts the lid.]

Jonny: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Double D: Ed! You said you were going to use an actual turkey!

Ed has cooked himself. He lies naked on the plate, surrounded by fixings and an apple in his mouth. Ed pours a ladleful of gravy onto the "turkey dinner."

Ed: Stuffing anybody?

Kevin: Dude, that was only gross the first time.

Cornelia then came in to see what was going on.

She came in and saw this. She was appalled at first but then she was laughing herself silly.

Cornelia: (Laughs) Of that is so funny!

I came out with the REAL food for everyone.

Me: Here's the real Ed turkey A La King Jonny. Ed go put some clothes on.

Eddy: Idiot!

The restaurant was a success and they got a lot of quarters.

Jonny: That was so delicious Eddy!

Nazz: Thanks guys. The salad was awesome.

Me: You're welcome guys.

Eddy: That was awesome! Jawbreakers Luan? My treat.

Luan: You know it Eddy.

They went to the Candy Store.

Everyone was enjoying the party.

Cornelia: Hey, Buzz.

Buzz: Yeah?

Cornelia does a throat slash gesture with her finger across her throat, making him pale.

Megan: Was that necessary? I already made up with him, Linnie, and Jeff.

Cornelia: I know. I just wanted to do that to him since I first heard about him.

Megan: Oh yeah.

I was talking to Irma in my room.

Irma: J.D. how did you know that using those combos would break them out of Nerissa's control?

Me: That is part of a plan we formed. Cassidy told me that she was willingly going to get herself brainwashed by Nerissa and she told me that the only way to break them out of her control is with our combo attacks. I put a special seal on Cassidy that would activate when we did our combos and destroy the brainwashing. Same with the other Guardians.

Irma: Wow! That was really genius!

Me: You have to know your enemy and what they can do before you take them down.

Irma: That's true.

Yan Lin: And I feel amazing J.D. Look at me. I have my youth again.

Me: The battle made you 50 years younger Yan Lin. You look awesome.

In the Living Room, Lincoln and Matt were singing a song. They were singing Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The room changed into a beautiful ancient Greek temple.

Lincoln and Matt: (Singing Divinely)

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away, I've got to  
Get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love

Now I know I've got to  
Run away, I've got to  
Get away, you don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love

Don't touch me, please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm gonna pack my things and go

Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love (oh)

Touch me, baby, tainted love  
Touch me, baby, tainted love  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love (oh)

Tainted love  
Tainted love

We cheered wildly for them both.

Matt: Lincoln that was awesome buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks Matt. It's a hidden talent. But everyone knows I can sing now.

Will: They sure do.

The Guardians of Candrakar now live in the estate and it was a grand time for them. Turns out that the Guardians and the Loud Siblings all have a lot of things in common. The parents of the Guardians now live with us in the Estate. We all came together to destroy a very dangerous threat to the entire universe. I kept Nerissa's staff as a trophy and it was a reminder of this terrible battle that nearly destroyed the planet. Blunk, the troll friend of the Guardians now lives in a tree in the backyard.

* * *

DBZ Narrator: AT LAST, THE TERROR KNOWN AS NERISSA HAS BEEN SILENCED FOREVER. THE BATTLE IS WON AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE IS SAFE ONCE MORE. THANK YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM AND GUARDIANS OF CANDRAKAR FOR SAVING THE UNIVERSE FROM TOTAL DESTRUCTION AND FOR ALL THAT YOU GAVE. BUT THERE ARE STILL MORE ADVENTURES YET TO COME. STAY TUNED.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

W.I.T.C.H. was the most awesome cartoon series ever! I can't believe it was only on for two seasons and that's it! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual and thanks for getting me into W.I.T.C.H. I wanted to give this entire battle a Dragonball Z Style fight and base it all on the fights with Goku and Frieza and the epic conclusion of the ultimate Kamehameha Wave struggle with Gohan and Cell. Two great battles in the series. We all came together in this time of crisis and united as one to destroy a threat to the entire universe. This was by far the most action packed chapter we had ever done. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

W.I.T.C.H. is owned Elisabetta Gnone, Alessandro, Barbera Canepa, Olivier Dumont, Stéphanie Kirchmeyer, Jetix and Toon Disney


	575. Prisoners of Colonial America

It starts at the high school. Will and the girls were all enjoying their new home here in Gotham Royal York. It was awesome for them and they were loving it.

Me: So Will how are you all liking it here in Gotham Royal York?

Will: It's awesome J.D.

Cornelia: I'm so glad that you allowed us to stay with you. Now I'm more closer to Megan than ever before.

Me: I'm glad girls. Lincoln and Matt get along great like brothers.

Irma: They sure do and I love Luan's jokes. They are so funny.

Me: Luan is always a riot. Her jokes are funny even though her sisters might not agree.

Will: At least we won't have to deal with Uriah and his gang.

Me: I don't think I would like these guys.

Megan: I heard that they are total bullies and jerks.

Taranee: They are Megan. They are delinquents to the core.

Irma: They almost gave us a goodbye gift before we moved here.

FLASHBACK

Will: What do you want, Uriah?

Uriah: Word on the street is that you stupid girls are gonna be moving to that Royal Woods school. So I thought I might send you a goodbye gift before you leave Sheffield. (pretends to reach into his pocket) Now, let's see. Where did I put it? Oh yeah! Here it is! (throws egg at them)

Fortunately, the girls avoided it.

Kurt: Don't worry, Uriah. I think they'll enjoy my gift! (throws water balloons at them)

Good thing that the girls avoided this one as well.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Will: Hopefully we'll never see them again.

Nico: I wouldn't say that guys. Here they come.

We saw Uriah Dunn and his cronies and they came up to us and they had looks on their faces that said "We're gonna kill you."

Uriah: Will you all will pay for humiliating us!

Me: You must be Uriah Dunn and his jerky cronies.

Kurt: That's right and you are gonna die!

They pulled out baseball bats wrapped in barbed wire and they had boards with nails in them.

Cornelia: What the heck is wrong with you three? You're not usually like this!

Clubber: We are now! This is payback for all the times you've humiliated us! (throws pumpkin bomb at the girls)

I grab it and threw it back at them and it exploded.

KRABOOM!

The explosion sent them crashing into the lockers.

They got up and the whole school was alarmed.

Me: What the (Censored) is wrong with you (Censored)!?

Uriah: We won't stop until we kill you all!

Me: This is a whole new low for the three of you jerks.

Uriah: I'll show you low!

They charge at us and I punched Uriah in the face and kick Kurt in the stomach and I flip and grab Clubber around his neck with my legs and flip him back and crash him onto the floor. Irma punched Uriah in the face and Taranee pile-drive him in the stomach.

Uriah got up and he belched up some blood and Nico kicked him in the stomach and Uriah bashed him in the face with his club.

Uriah: Aw! Is the little freak gonna cry?

Nico: Take a look, you (censored). Do you see any tears?

This actually intimidated the three bullies.

Nico: Uriah Dunn, you have failed this city! (fires sonic blast)

They were knocked out when they hit the lockers.

Me: That takes care of that.

Tom Lair and some officers arrested Uriah and his goons.

Tom Lair: You know, I don't usually fight my daughter's battles for her. But arresting you delinquents does put a smile to my face.

Uriah: Hey, I wish we were the ones who came up with the idea of assaulting those dumb girls. But we aren't.

Megan: What are you talking about?

Kurt: Some green guy paid us to attack Vandom and her friends. He even gave us those pumpkin bombs as well.

Harry Osborn: (thinking that his dad hired Uriah and his goons to attack W.I.T.C.H) What green guy?

Clubber: Well, he looked like that Beast Boy punk. But way muscular and looked like an army man.

Me: That's not Beast Boy. The Beast Boy we know is helping Tara with his children while Tara recovers.

Irma: I heard about that J.D. and I'm so happy for her.

Cornelia: Me too J.D.

Megan: I am too. But we got to find this Beast Boy lookalike.

Uriah: Good luck bozos. He's tough and he will mean business.

Me: Try me you sociopathic clods. Get em outta here.

Tom Lair: Lets go punks.

They were arrested.

Everyone in the school cheered for us.

Me: Thanks everyone. But we were just doing our job protecting all of you as part of what we do as Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lori: That's right guys. It's what we do.

After School was over we were walking home from school.

Will: Cornelia, how did you and Megan become pen pals?

Me: That's what I was wondering too.

Cornelia: Well me and Megan met on an internet chatroom.

FLASHBACK 2

Cornelia: (Narrating) **I was on a chatroom and I found a girl named Megan_2211 and we became very close almost instantaneously. We would share our secrets and she gave me her number in Chicago.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Cornelia: Ever since we were close miles apart.

Me: That's awesome.

Megan: It sure is. I'm glad you found me on the internet Cornelia.

Cornelia: Me too Megan.

Elyon: We all became very close friends ever since our adventures began in Candrakar.

Me: We sure did. And now look at us. We are not only the most powerful force the entire universe has ever seen but also we managed to put an end to the terror of Nerissa once and for all. Not to brag but that was probably the most incredible battle we had ever been in.

Hay Lin: It sure was J.D.

Nico: And it was also the first time I demonstrated the power of my Super Saiyan 4 abilities.

Me: It sure was man. You are now the most powerful being in the entire galaxy and you definitely have what it takes to overwhelm all of Master Goku's enemies with great ease.

Nico: I can't argue with that J.D.

May: Me neither.

Me: Taranee I was also told that you have telepathy.

Taranee: I sure do.

She read Ed's thoughts.

Ed: (In his mind) Hello!

Taranee: (Telepathically) Hello to you Ed.

Ed (still testing out the telepatchic link): I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn!

I heard the thought and it was funny.

Taranee: (Out loud) Malice me with a shoehorn!?

Eddy: Ed said that to Double D when he had the hiccups.

Me: That is too funny. We'll use telepathy as a form of stealth communication when needed.

Lincoln: That's a good idea.

Cornelia: Poromon, has anyone told you that you and Poliwag are so cute?

Poromon: I get that all the time Cornelia.

Nico: He sure does. They both do.

Suddenly the wall of the bank exploded and out came a huge hulking green version of Beast Boy. It was his evil TTG counterpart BEAST MONSTER!

Me: Whoa! That version of Beast Boy is huge!

Hulk: Look like Beast Boy and Hulk mixed together.

Me: He sure does. Lets get him!

Will pulled out the Heart of Candrakar.

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Me, Megan and Elyon turned into our Guardian Forms.

Will: The HEART!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Elyon: Time!

Me: Lets get him!

We went at him and I kicked Beast Monster in the face and fired a blast of lightning at him.

Beast Boy arrived and turned into an elephant and he charged and rammed him.

Beast Monster turned back and he saw Beast Boy.

Beast Monster: Well if it isn't my idiotic goofy self!

Me: Your three doofus cronies you hired to kill us are now in prison forever.

Beast Boy: I might be goofy sometimes but at least I'm not a jerk like you. And I don't hire bullies to attack people!

Beast Monster: Well, I couldn't ask my other 3 friends since you killed them. So I had to improvise.

Me: Well that didn't work out well. Now you will pay like they did.

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

He punched Beast Monster in the face and sent him crashing into a bunch of garbage cans.

Beast Monster turned into a Tyrannosaurus and Hulk stopped him.

Megan fired a blast of cosmic energy and it hit Beast Monster in the face and Hulk punched him and Beast Boy turned into a Spinosaurus and grabbed him and threw him into a building.

Hulk: Lets use combo Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: You got it Hulk.

Beast Boy turned into a Brachiosaurus and Hulk lifted him up.

Hulk and Beast Boy: HULKING BRACHIO SMASH!

Hulk threw Beast Boy at Beast Monster and smashed him into the wall of a building.

KRASMASH!

Cornelia wrapped up Beast Monster in vines and threw him into the air.

Cornelia: Lets use our combo Megan.

Megan: You got it Cornelia!

Cornelia created a huge ball of spiked vines and Megan lifted it up with her Space powers.

Megan and Cornelia: PLANET BRAMBLE SMASHER!

The bramble ball flew into the air faster than a bullet fired from a gun and smashed into Beast Monster and I fired a blast of lightning and it hit the ball with Beast Monster skewered on it and it ignited and incinerated him completely.

Me: That takes care of that.

Megan: Yep.

Irma: He was giving Beast Boys image a really bad name.

Beast Boy: You said it Irma.

Hulk: Beast Monster bad.

Me: Yep.

We went home.

* * *

We got home and 20 minutes later we were in the Simulator for a special adventure. We were gonna go into the world of the movie Pocahontas from 1995.

Me: This is gonna be awesome guys. Pocahontas is a great movie about the famous Powhatan Indian Woman Pocahontas from the 17th Century. It takes place in the year 1607 in Jamestown, Virginia back 411 years ago.

Lincoln: I remember. That movie was awesome!

Laney: It sure was. I love learning all about history.

Jessie K.: Me too Laney.

Will: This is gonna be awesome guys.

Irma: It sure is.

Shift: This is actually the first time I've gone on a mission by myself.

Roxy: This is one of the few times where I fight without the rest of the Winx Club.

Me: It sure is Roxy.

Me, Lincoln, Team W.I.T.C.H., Kraven, Stalker, Roxy, Shift, Laney and Jessie K. went in and the Simulator activated. We found ourselves in a forest. We were by a small fort. It was what Jamestown looked like back 411 years ago in 1607.

Laney: That's Jamestown.

Lincoln: It was that small here.

Me: It was. It was the first ever town that helped start the colonization of North America.

Roxy: That's right.

Jessie K.: Also according to my scanners, this is exactly the day where Pocahontas saves the life of Captain John Smith from being executed by Chief Powhatan and prevents a major war from breaking out.

Me: And we have to be ready for when we take down Governor Ratcliffe. He was lying about everything to King James I for a while. What a fraud.

Lincoln: Yep.

Blunk: You'll never take Blunk alive!

A few minutes later...

Caleb (he and Blunk are tied up): They took us alive, Blunk.

The Powhatan Tribe was taking them when we swooped in and stopped them.

Me: Get out of here!

They ran back and saved them.

Caleb: Thanks man.

Me: No problem Caleb.

Blunk: Blunk never doing that again.

Me: We got to find Pocahontas. Lets go!

We went and found Pocahontas. She was in a state of despair and she was lost and didn't know what to do.

Pocahontas: They're going to kill him at sunrise Grandmother Willow.

Grandmother Willow: You have to stop them.

Pocahontas: I can't.

Me: You can't give up Pocahontas. Your father has let his own fear and hatred towards us consume him. Let us help you stop your father from killing John Smith.

Miko remembered something and he handed Pocahontas a compass.

Pocahontas: The compass?

She saw that it was the Spinning Arrow she saw in her dream.

Pocahontas: The spinning arrow.

Grandmother Willow: It's the arrow from your dream.

Pocahontas: I was right. It was pointing to him!

Me: Lets help you save John Smith.

Pocahontas: Thank you J.D. The spirits of the wind told me you were coming to help me from the future.

Me: I had a feeling they did.

The Sun was rising.

Pocahontas: Sunrise.

Me: We got to hurry.

Grandmother Willow: It's not too late children. Let the Spirits of the Earth guide you all.

The compass stopped and it pointed out towards the Northeast.

Grandmother Willow: You know your own path. Now follow it!

Me: Lets do this!

We set out to save Captain John Smith.

* * *

Both sides were marching into battle. Governor Ratcliffe was wearing a black suit of armor and he unsheathed a sword.

RATCLIFFE  
This will be the day  
Let's go, men!

[Cut to: Exterior, Powhatan village, morning.]

POWHATAN  
This will be the morning  
Bring out the prisoner!

John Smith was brought out and being lead to his death.

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
We will see them dying in the dust

POCAHONTAS  
I don't know what I can do  
Still I know I've got to try

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
Now we make them pay

POCAHONTAS  
Eagle help my feet to fly

We were running very fast because of the power of the eagle's speed.

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
Now without a warning

POCAHONTAS  
Mountain, help my heart be great.

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
Now we leave them blood and bone and dust

ME & POCAHONTAS  
Spirits of the earth and sky

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
It's them or us

ME & POCAHONTAS  
Please don't let it be too late

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking  
Savages, savages  
Demons, devils, kill them  
Savages, savages  
What are we waiting for?  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left

ME & POCAHONTAS  
How loud are the drums of war

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
We will sound the drums of war  
Savages, savages  
Now we sound the drums of war  
Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums  
(Now we sound the drums of)

POCAHONTAS  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of

Me and Pocahontas ran fast to Captain John Smith.

ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS  
War!

Pocahontas: No!

At the last second Pocahontas stopped the execution by covering Captain John Smith and I was standing behind her.

Pocahontas: If you kill him you'll have to kill me, too.

Powhatan: Daughter, stand back!

Pocahontas: I won't! I love him, father. Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose, father. What will yours be?

Me: She's right Chief Powhatan. You've let your own fear, anger and hatred towards people that are different from you consume you almost to the point of destroying a great land in a fire that would tear the lands apart. This path you were on is the wrong one.

Chief Powhatan realized that we were right and he stopped the execution.

Powhatan: My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him.

They did so.

Me: Thank you Chief Powhatan.

Ratcliffe: Now's our chance, fire!

Thomas: No!

Ratcliffe: What?

Thomas: They let him go!

Ben: They don't want to fight!

Ratcliffe: It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!

Me: Listen to them Ratcliffe!

Ratcliffe: Fine, I'll settle this myself.

John Smith: No! [Jumps in the way.]

Just as he fired I swooped in a grabbed the bullet out of mid air.

Me: You traitorous fiend! You will pay for this!

I dropped the bullet and it was a round lead ball and Will swooped in and kicked Ratcliffe in the face.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) You have no honor at all Ratcliffe. Lets see how you like this.

He used his final smash.

Kraven: Wild Beast Fury!

He turned into a lion and dashed at Ratcliffe and slashed at him with incredible speed.

Stalker bashed Ratcliffe with his staff and Megan turned her suit on and fired a blast from her blaster. It burned Ratcliffe.

Stalker: Lets see you stand up to my final smash. POWER OF THE ANIMAL KINGDOM!

Stalker had all the most powerful animals in the animal kingdom flow into him and their spirits gave him incredible strength, speed and power and he bashed and pulverized Ratcliffe into dust.

Megan: Lets use our combo on him Cornelia.

Cornelia: You got it.

Cornelia threw a bunch of rocks and crystals and Megan fired a blue hyper beam blast.

Megan and Cornelia: PHAZON CRYSTAL SKEWER!

The blast combined with the rocks and turned into Phazon crystals and skewered Ratcliffe. They vanished as fast as they appeared. Will then grabbed him and held him underwater and drowned him.

Me: Go to Hell Ratcliffe.

I slashed his head off and mounted it on a pike.

Me: Sorry you all had to see that.

Irma: It's all right J.D. But he deserved it.

Megan: He did.

Team W.I.T.C.H.: YEAH! (We High Five!)

Chief Powhatan came up to me.

Powhatan: Thank you for saving the both of us. You are always welcome in our people my brother.

Me: Thank you Chief Powhatan.

We then put the world of Pocahontas into orbit around the Realm of Departure. The Realm of Departure is now a 4th moon in orbit around Earth. We left the Simulator and watched the movie Pocahontas and it was an awesome movie.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I saw the Disney movie Pocahontas back when I was a little kid. It was a great movie from 1995 and it is based on the real event from the start of the 17th Century about how Pocahontas saved Captain John Smith from execution. She's a true American hero and her legacy will always live on. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. I'm gonna take a break until Christmas Day. I have something awesome planned for then.

See you all next time.


	576. Twas the Fight Before Christmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS 2018 EVERYONE

* * *

It starts in the Ghost Zone. Danny Phantom is having a book made for me by the Ghost Writer. It was called Team Loud Phoenix Storm in Twas the Fight Before Christmas.

Danny: Thanks for getting this published for me for J.D. Ghost Writer.

Ghost Writer: My pleasure Danny. After you saved both our worlds countless times I put my dark ways behind me and now I can write books for anyone. It's ready Danny.

Danny: Great. J.D. will love this story for reading for Christmas.

The book was done and Danny left.

* * *

In my room I was watching TV and Danny came in.

Danny: Hey J.D. Here's the book you requested and it's all published.

Danny handed me the book and the cover was a green book with a starry night and Santa was crying in grief and we were fighting Princess Morbucks over the North Pole to stop her from getting to Santa.

Me: It's perfect Danny. You and Ghost Writer did a great job buddy.

Danny: Thanks J.D. If this story is a success it'll be a best seller.

Me: I'm sure of it Danny. (To the viewers) Today is December 24th, 2018 and you all know what that means. It's Christmas Eve and we're all excited for Christmas tomorrow. I'm sure you all are wondering what this book is all about. Well I wrote this whole book and got it published by Ghost Writter in the Ghost Zone. Before we go to sleep I'm gonna read it to everyone for our enjoyment.

Danny: This is gonna be an awesome Book J.D.

Me: It sure is Danny. Lets head down to the living room.

We go down to the living room and we saw everyone snuggled up all warm and cozy by the grand fireplace drinking hot chocolate and warm apple cider. Me and Danny came down.

Me: Hey guys. I have quite a treat for you all. I'm gonna read you all a story I wrote.

Lori: Ooh what is it called?

Me: It's called Team Loud Phoenix Storm in Twas the Fight Before Christmas. By me.

Everyone was excited.

I sat in the middle of the couch and everyone was gathered around. I snapped my fingers and my clothes turned into a rich mans attire.

Me: This story takes place in Townsville instead of Gotham Royal York. (Clears Throat) Here we go.

* * *

Opening scene shows the city skyline and it was snowing and the city was covered in snow.

 **Me as the Narrator:** 'Twas the city of Townsville, and all through the town,

All the townsfolk are stirring as snow's falling down.

It's bitter and freezing in the dead of December,

But there's reason for joy, if you can remember.

For it's this time of year that our story unfolds,

When our hearts are the warmest, despite all the cold.

(Pokey Oaks Kindergarten comes into view.)

Yes, it is Christmas, On December 23rd, just two days before,

And all through the town, none can wait anymore...

For the timely arrival of one certain fat guy...

Who brings us all goodies from out of the sky.

Full of anticipation are these urban folks,

None more so than the students at old Pokey Oaks.

(The camera stops pulling back during the last two lines, then cuts to a close-up of Ms. Keane's desk inside. One of her pupils reaches into view and sets an apple on it; the gift has a red ribbon tied around it and a misspelled tag attached: "Mary Krismas Ms Kene.")

 **Ms. Keane:** (from o.c.) Thank you, Billy.

(Pull back. She sits behind the desk, which is decorated like a gingerbread house and piled high with apples, and kids are lined up with similar offerings. The blackboard behind her reads, "Homework: Have a happy X-mas!" During the next line, the named kids file past and give her their apples.)

 **Ms. Keane:** Well, thank you, Kristen. Thank you, Clara.

(Elsewhere, three kids are stringing popcorn garlands for a small potted Christmas tree. One of them is Julie Bean, but she is eating the materials. Another kid winds up a Santa Claus doll and lets it loose on the floor; camera follows it.)

 **Santa doll:** Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!

(Cut to a close-up of drawings taped on a bulletin board and pan across them. They are arranged in a rough line and depict Santa's team of reindeer.)

 **Bubbles:** (from o.c., to "Deck the Halls")

Christmas time is in a few days, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!

(As she continues, the camera reaches her taping up the sleigh picture and pulls back.)

Santa'll give me lots of toys, yay, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!

(She jumps up an octave on the last "la." Turn down to Buttercup at the desk in front of the board. She has pages spread out before her and looks rather annoyed.)

 **Buttercup:** Bubbles! I'm trying to concentrate!

 **Bubbles:** I'm only trying to spread some Christmas cheer.

(She floats down as Blossom walks over to them with a small gingerbread house in hand.)

Me: I can't wait for Christmas everyone,

Blossom: Me too J.D. Is Christmas your favorite holiday?

Me: Christmas is my Number 1 favorite Holiday Blossom! I love Christmas because not only do we celebrate the birthday of our lord and savior Jesus Christ but also we spread the joy of the love that Christmas brings to the world.

Blossom: I know. It's a magical time and I can't wait.

 **Buttercup:** Well, can it! I'm busy. (We now see that her pages are headed "GIMME.")

 **Blossom:** Doing what?

 **Buttercup:** (stacking them up) Writing my wish list for Santa.

 **Bubbles:** Are you crazy? You're only giving him two days to prepare - and that's even if he gets it on time!

 **Buttercup:** Oh, yeah? When did you send yours, smarty-pants?

 **Bubbles:** December 26.

 **Buttercup:** Hah! That's after Christmas.

 **Bubbles:** December 26, last year. (She blows a raspberry.)

 **Buttercup:** Oh, no! What if I don't get my official Red Raider carbine-action two-hundred-shot range-model air rifle?

Lola: I hope you get it Buttercup.

Lana: Me too. Those guns are cool!

 **Princess Morbucks:** (from o.c.) Hah!

(This catches the girls off guard. Pull back to show her standing at a distance, in her civvies and with her back to us.)

 **Princess:** Who would want a stupid old BB gun? (They gasp.)

 **Girls:** Princess!

Me: (Glares) Princess Morbucks.

 **Princess:** That's right. Besides, you'll shoot your eye out. (Cut to her.) Since my daddy buys me anything I want, I only have one thing on my list for Santa: to be a Powerpuff Girl!

[Note: Buttercup's choice of gifts and Princess' response to it are take-offs on Ralph Parker's predicament in A Christmas Story.]

 **Blossom:** Don't hold your breath, Princess.

 **Princess:** What?! Why?

Me: Because you're a total spoiled brat and you don't care about anyone but yourself. And Santa only gives gifts to good kids. You know why?

 **Bubbles:** Because Santa has his own list, and he checks it twice. It says who's naughty and who's nice.

 **Princess:** So?

 **Bubbles:** Duh! You're naughty. (Princess gasps.)

 **Princess:** Nuh-uh!

 **Blossom:** Yeah-huh.

 **Princess:** Nuh-uh!

 **Buttercup:** Yeah-huh.

 **Princess:** Nuh-uh!

 **Bubbles:** Yeah-huh!

Princess: Nuh-uh!

Me: Mm-hmm!

 **Princess:** Prove it! (The girls rise out of their seats in time with the next three lines.)

 **Blossom:** You bought the city and legalized crime!

Me: Which nearly destroyed all of society.

 **Buttercup:** You hired Mojo to try and destroy us!

Lola: But that didn't work.

 **Bubbles:** You gave us a bomb for our birthday!

Lana: Which would've caused a lot of people to get hurt!

 **Buttercup:** You teamed up with three felons and went on a crime spree!

Lucy: Which nearly brought all of Townsville to its knees.

 **Bubbles:** You tricked our friend Robin into stealing, and then you tattled on her!

Me: No wonder you have no friends at all. (To me in real life) I know that's harsh but it's true.

 **Me as the Narrator** : I know. But go on.

[Note: References to "Bought and Scold", "Mo Job", "Birthday Bash", "Meet the Beat Alls", and "Superfriends", in that order.]

(On the next line, zoom in on Princess, putting the girls o.c.)

 **Blossom:** You're a spoiled brat who's greedy and jealous, and you don't care who you step on to get what you want! (A beat of silence.)

 **Princess:** And your point is...?

(The girls groan disgustedly and drop back into their seats, just ahead of the school bell.)

Me: Time to go home.

(As everyone else heads for the door, Blossom holds her position for a moment before following them.)

 **Blossom:** The point, Princess, is that you better change your ways, or all you're ever gonna get from Santa is a big fat lump of coal in your stocking.

Varie: Your next Christmas gift will be your last.

(Close-up of a boiling-over Princess on the end of this. The o.c. sound of the Santa doll snaps her out of it. Pull back to show the toy walking slowly towards her; when it is within striking distance, she boots it hard enough to break it and send springs flying. At the door, Ms. Keane wades through a knot of cheering kids who have put on their cold-weather gear.)

 **Ms. Keane:** Okay, kids...ooh! Hold your horses.

(Reaching the knob, she pulls on it and is rewarded with a large drift of snow that spills in through the doorway, burying the kids. She looks out; cut to just outside the door as she pokes her head around the frame for a better view. The entire building is hemmed in by several feet of snow. However, the area nearest her starts to smoke and melt, and after a moment the surface recedes to show Blossom clearing the path with the help of her eye lasers. She is now clad in full winter kit, including a pair of bright red earmuffs.)

(When she stops firing, pull back down the newly cleared sidewalk to the sound of cheering, then cut back to the door. The girls float out, all dressed for the cold - Buttercup sporting a green and white striped cap, Bubbles a scarf and toboggan - and are followed by their classmates at ground level.)

 **Ms. Keane:** Bye-bye now. Merry Christmas. Happy holidays. Be nice for Santa.

Me: Have a good Christmas Ms. Keene.

Ms. Keene: You too J.D. Merry Christmas to you all.

Varie: Same to you.

Laney: Bye Ms. Keene.

Lincoln: Merry Christmas to you.

(Close-up of Mitch Mitchelson as he heads out. His coat is the same shade of orange as the shorts he usually wears, and he has on a black hat and scarf. The latter shows the same message as his regular T-shirt: "MITCH ROCKS." After a moment, he approaches another girl who takes no notice of him, stops, and makes a snowball to throw at her hat, which looks like the perfect target - but before he can throw it, Ms. Keane speaks up.)

 **Ms. Keane:** Remember: he's watching you.

(The would-be pitcher's face falls and lets the snowball drop to the sidewalk before walking away. Back to the doorway, the camera placed so that Ms. Keane is seen from the waist up. Princess is the last to leave; she is decked out in a white fur coat and hat. As she passes, there is a crunch and the woman recoils in pain.)

 **Ms. Keane:** Ooh!

(Pull back; she is standing on one foot - apparently the little brat trod on her toes. As the other kids look on, some in anger, others in muted fear, she walks straight through them to her limousine at the curb. The driver is holding the door open for her. Head-on view of that door, with her directing a vicious look at the camera from the passenger seat; when the door is closed, we see the recipients of that glare: the girls. The limo speeds away; cut to Princess inside.)

 **Princess:** Spoiled?! Greedy?! Bratty?! Naughty?! Naughty?! (Pull back to the driver's seat.) Driver! Do you know what those rotten awful Powerpuffs said to me today?

(The driver tries to think of an answer that will not get him fired on the spot.)

 **Princess:** They said I was naughty! Can you believe that?

(He coughs a bit, easing the word "yes" into the sound.)

 **Princess:** Me? Naughty? I'm not naughty, am I?

 **Driver:** (sweating) Well, uh...I'll...oops!

(He jabs at a button on the dashboard. Behind him, a tinted-glass partition slides up and blocks the passenger area from sight and hearing.)

 **Driver:** Seems my finger has slipped. (to himself, wiping forehead) Whew. That was close.

(He drives in blissful silence for a moment, but the ringing of the limo's telephone draws his attention. Ever so slowly, he extends his hand downward, picks up the receiver, and lifts it to his ear. The force of the next words causes him to recoil briefly.)

 **Princess:** (over phone) Well? You didn't answer my question!

 **Driver:** (imitating static) You're-you're-you're breaking up!...I'm going through a...unnel...alk...late...

(The last of this, meant to sound like a cell phone signal dropping out intermittently, would normally go something like this: "I'm going through a tunnel. I'll talk to you later." There is a loud pounding on the partition, after which Princess sticks her head out the rear driver's-side window. She can be seen through the front one now, and she is holding the receiver on her end of the limo.)

 **Princess:** (through glass) No, we're not! I'm in the car, you twit!

(Close-up of its rear license plate "MORBUKS" and pull back as it rolls up the drive to Morebucks Manor. Inside, Princess sits at one end of a long dining room table and stirs a bowl of soup. At her elbow is a bell to summon servants; after a moment, she rings it and the camera pulls back to the other end of the table. Delicacies are ranged along its length, and an elderly fellow carrying a tea tray stands with his back to her.)

 **Princess:** Servant, tell me. Do you think that I'm naughty?

(His eyes dart nervously about before her next word shakes the entire room.)

 **Princess:** WELL?

 **Servant:** (stammering) I think my...biscuits are burning.

(He dashes o.c.; his mistress fumes and knocks her soup bowl aside. Cut to the exterior of the manor's upper floors. It is now nighttime, and the snow is still falling. Inside, Princess is tucked in for bed and still quite out of sorts. Pull back to show a hefty woman standing across the bedroom, with her back to the girl: a nanny or governess.)

 **Princess:** Nanny!

 **Nanny:** Yes? (forcing a smile) Sweetheart?

 **Princess:** Am I naughty? (Tense pause.)

 **Nanny:** Time for bed! Lights out.

(She runs o.c. The lights go out as the door to the hall slams. Princess glares after her for a moment.)

 **Princess:** Wait! I need another pillow! (Pause; silence.) Fine! I'll just go get it myself!

(She jumps down from her bed and crosses the room to the linen closet. When she opens it, however, instead of pillows and blankets, a torrent of coal spills out and fills the room almost to the ceiling. Liberally smudged with its dust, the occupant emerges from the vast heap and spits out a chunk.)

 **Princess:** Naughty, huh? I'll show you who's naughty!

(She bats at a piece and sends it flying toward the camera to black out the screen. A door opens, admitting a shaft of light from outside and Princess standing within it - we are now in another dark room. Piece by piece, she dons black clothing, then picks up a piece of coal; extreme close-up of each cheek in turn as she uses it to smudge dust on her face, in the same way that football players apply black pigment beneath each eye to reduce glare. Pull back to show her fully suited up, head to toe, and ready for a little covert action.)

(Cut to a pan down the hallway. Princess, just out of view and following the camera, kicks the coal along in front of herself. Overhead view of her.)

 **Princess:** And all these years I thought that coal in my stocking came from Daddy's coal mine!

(The chunk reaches a staircase and bounces down; she follows.)

 **Princess:** Who does that blimp think he is, denying me presents?

(Close-up of the bottom steps; the coal tumbles down them and shatters on the floor. She groans from o.c. and descends into view; follow her to the front entrance on the next line.)

 **Princess:** Well, this time I am gonna be a Powerpuff Girl! (The manor's exterior; she throws the doors open and steps out.) And I'm sure not gonna let some elf with a weight problem stop me!

(A string of motorized carts - the sort that might be used to ferry passengers and crew around an airport - pulls up at the steps that lead down from the doors to the front walk. She stomps down, climbs into one, and is whisked away. Pull back and follow her along the drive. The procession consists of three connected carts - with the limousine driver piloting the lead one, Princess seated in the center one, and the last one piled high with suitcases. During the following lines, the driver stops near an airplane and she gets out and boards it.)

 **Princess:** Hah! Well, I'll show him - and I'll show those Powerpukes who's naughty and who's nice!

 **Me as the Narrator:** She entered her jet, to her man gave a yell,

And away Princess went, with a plot, I can tell.

 **Princess:** To the North Pole! And step on it!

(She slams the hatch shut. Cut to the manor's exterior and pull back to a long shot as the plane takes off. Pan to the city skyline as the Narrator continues.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And left no one aware of the web she would weave...

(Dissolve to one corner of the exterior of the girls' house and pan to center the structure.)

Not even the girls, preparing for Christmas Eve.

(Close-up of Blossom in the living room. She is braced for a showdown.)

 **Blossom:** Okay. On the count of three.

(Cut to Buttercup, also down there and ready to go.)

 **Blossom:** (from o.c.) One... (To Bubbles, also ready.) ...two...

(Pull back. All three are in a line by the stairs, as if about to run a race.)

 **Blossom:** ...three!

(They zip off in different directions. In the kitchen, Blossom opens the cabinets in no time flat and stops at the counter with a mixing bowl and some ingredients, which she pours in. Buttercup flashes into a hall closet; a moment later, something crashes through the door and lands on the carpet. It is a large cardboard box labeled "X-mass," and it has left a snowflake-shaped hole in the wood. Buttercup emerges from the box, with a tangle of Christmas lights ensnaring her. However, this does not stop her from zipping o.c. with the lot.)

(Bubbles, meanwhile, is flying in high gear; cut to the exterior of the house as she exits through a bedroom window. Pan to the forest, where her light trail disappears among the trees. The glare of her eye lasers flashes up among the leaves, and a tree falls over - she drew lumberjack duty this year. In the kitchen, Blossom extracts a mound of dough from her bowl, shapes it into a ball, and throws it up near the ceiling twice. It lands on the counter before her and spins in place for a second before she blows gently over its surface to flatten it out.)

(Outside, Buttercup puts lights on the bushes and the frame of the front door. Window frames and wall edges are given the same treatment; when she finishes, the entire house has been outlined in white lights. Bubbles streaks toward the door; inside, it bursts open and we see her holding the tree she cut down. She hurls it across the first floor, adding a bit of spin to make it rotate, and it hits the living room wall with its trunk pointing down and drops neatly into a stand that has been placed there. Another instant, and she has festooned it with ornaments and tinsel. She beams at her accomplishment and zips away.)

(Close-up of a star-shaped cookie cutter held aloft by Blossom. She quickly produces two more - a Christmas tree and a gingerbread man - in the same hand by a small feat of legerdemain. Pull back to show her floating in the kitchen; she starts flinging the cutters as if they were shurikens, and they strike the flattened dough on the counter. The number of projectiles suggests that she was holding entire stacks of cookie cutters. Once they have all hit, she zaps the mass with a quick blast of her eye lasers, then lifts up the entire fully baked sheet with one hand and lets the cookies drop onto a plate in the other. Throwing the scraps aside, she breathes in the aroma.)

(Outside, Buttercup lands in the front yard and throws three giant snowballs off to one side. They land in a stack to form a snowman, which she quickly decorates with coal eyes, mouth, and buttons; carrot nose; stick arms; a scarf; and a top hat. She then zips away. Inside, Bubbles hangs red ribbons on the balcony and garlands on the stair banister in an eyeblink, then scales a wreath toward a painting and gets it to stick up near the top edge. Buttercup flies into view and stops near the top of the tree; Bubbles does likewise a moment later.)

 **Bubbles, Buttercup:** I win! I get to put the star on the tree!

 **Blossom:** (from o.c.) I don't think so.

(This jolts them out of their glee at having won this decorating competition. Quick pan to her by the fireplace, where a good blaze is going. Three appropriately colored and labeled stockings hang from the mantel, and the cookies sit on a nearby table next to a glass of milk. Blossom's face is the very picture of smugness - she beat them to the punch and she knows it.)

 **Buttercup:** Aw, man!

 **Bubbles:** No fair!

(Close-up of a star ornament in Blossom's hand and pull back to show her floating up to the topmost branch of the tree. As Bubbles smiles and Buttercup fails to, she sets it in place and then addresses herself o.c.)

 **Blossom:** Okay, Professor!

(Cut to him. He is now in the living room as well, and he eagerly clutches the ends of two electrical cords.)

 **Professor:** Here we go!

(He connects the cords and voices a stifled little cry of anticipation. Close-up of a group of tree lights, which turn on one at a time, then of the star, which suddenly blazes to life. The family watches the spectacle.)

 **Girls, Professor:** Ooooh!

(The wonder is short-lived, however, as the lights flicker and then go out.)

 **Girls,** **Professor:** (crushed) Awwww...

(More flickering, and the lights are back on.)

 **Girls, Professor:** Ooooh! (They go out again.) Awwww...

(They come back on, and everyone gasps happily at the good fortune. Once again, though, Murphy's law of electricity asserts itself and the Professor looks as if he might cry this time.)

 **Girls:** Awwww...

 **Professor:** (moaning) Not again!

(Cut to outside the living room window and pull back slowly on the next line. His silhouette can be seen through the glass.)

 **Professor:** Every year it's the same darn thing. I can make three little kids out of seasoning, but I can't get these lights to work!

(Dissolve to a longer shot of the house, seen from a couple of streets away, and pull back slowly into a pan through the neighborhood on the next line. The houses are tricked out with lights.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Ahh, Professor, get to it. You fix up those lights.

Everything must be perfect on this most happy of nights.

(Dissolve to a pan along another street. People wave from their doorsteps and carry trees and presents.)

 **Townspeople:** (to the tune of "Deck the Halls")

Public domain Christmas songs, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!

(On the end of this, zoom in on one window and dissolve to the living room within that house. Pan across the space as the Narrator continues; a father relaxes with his pipe, while his son plops a party hat on a less-than-enthused dog.)

At the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate right next door to the Powerpuff Girls home we got everything all over the house ready for Christmas. We hung up lights, ornaments, garlands, decorations, and more. We got an awesome Christmas feast ready for dinner and more.

 **Me as the Narrator:** A night so many people throughout the whole city...

Share with brother and sister, Mom, Dad, puppy, and kitty.

(Near the end of this, a cat runs happily toward a Christmas tree at the far end of the room, where the woman of the house is adding some ornaments. The couple's daughter chases the cat into the branches, and it pops out near the mother's head. Everyone has a good laugh at this; the dog remains aloof.)

(At this point, the camera is positioned just behind and to one side of the tree, which is so close that it is seen only as a black silhouette. Pan in its direction until the screen is entirely blacked out. The laughter fades, and the pan continues to show a different room with a tree set up near a blazing fireplace. A small boy walks in and sets some cookies and milk by the grate, then pulls out a note marked "To Santa" and looks eagerly toward the tree on the next line.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And all of the younguns are waiting with glee,

Thinking only of morn and what's under that tree.

(Close-up of the cookies and milk. He sets the note down by them, turning it around to reveal its flip side to the camera. On it is his drawing of a firetruck, labeled "Truck," and stick figure driver labeled "Me." If nothing else, this kid thinks big. He skips happily out of the room, passing his older brother - a big, sour-faced fellow wearing a letter jacket and a healthy crop of pimples - as he goes. When said brother sees he is now alone in the room, his face brightens and he pulls out a note of his own.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And not just the children, the teenagers too.

(He puts it down by the first one; its flip side shows a helmeted stick figure ("Me") holding a football.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Chuck wants a football.

(Cut to outside the window as he too skips out of the room, then turn up to the roof. A girl with long black hair and punk-wannabe clothes sits up there and sulks - Chuck's sister.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Kathleen, a tattoo.

(Cut to another house and zoom in slowly.)

The grownups as well have gifts that they crave.

(Dissolve to the interior: it is Ms. Keane's house, and she is saying a prayer. Zoom in on a picture that hangs behind her. She and some of her kids are outside Townsville Hall; they are all enjoying the day, except for her. She is casting a very worried glance down at Mitch, who is mooning the camera.)

 **Narrator:** Ms. Keane only wishes for Mitch to behave.

(Dissolve to a box that holds a My Little Mare doll from the Ponypuffs line of toys; the illustration resembles the pony seen in the kids' show early in "Nano of the North".)

 **Me as the Narrator:** A My Little Horsey with combable hair...

Is on the top of the list of our honorable Mayor.

(On the end of this, cut to him in his office and pull back to show Ms. Bellum in the foreground. He is in his pajamas and sprawled on the floor, having fallen asleep over a book.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Ms. Bellum longs for a facial made of sea salt and moss...

To ease stress she endures from her ridiculous boss.

(As he finishes, pull back far enough to leave both of them visible only as silhouettes. She hangs her head and walks away. Pan across the office in that direction, the view fading to black.)

(Snap to a long shot of Mojo Jojo's observatory and zoom in.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And even those foes with hearts full of spite...

(Cut to inside, near the top of a steel Christmas tree, and turn down. Mojo stands placidly by the lowest "branch," ornament in hand.)

Also eagerly await the gifts they'll get tonight.

(He hangs the ornament, but it quickly slides off the steel surface and shatters on the floor. He is irked; pull back to a long shot of him as he stalks away with his cape trailing imperiously as usual. Out in the street, the mail trucks are running even at this late hour.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And beyond the boundaries of this particular town,

(A girl drops a letter to Santa, addressed to 1 North Pole, into a mailbox.)

More hoping and wishing can be found all around.

(A truck pulls up, blocking the view; when it pulls away, the entire mailbox is gone. Follow it as it passes out of sight behind a building and the landscape changes to Egypt. The truck emerges in an area where palm trees and pyramids have been draped with lights - and, incredibly enough, it is still snowing.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** The whole world's fallen under the Santa Claus spell.

(Now it drives into Japan and then the Netherlands before finally passing o.c. The snow continues to fall, and those lights are still shining into the night. Close-up of a small girl sitting at the window of one of the Dutch windmills and looking out dreamily as the truck rolls on behind her.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** And on this eve of all eves, their hearts start to swell.

(A windmill blade sweeps across the screen. Behind its trailing edge, the view wipes to a map of the world, with various landmarks indicated on the continents. A dotted red line traces its way from one place to the next. As each of the following areas is named, a letter to Santa spins into view from the map and the camera cuts to an appropriately illustrated stamp from that place.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** From Paraguay to Paree, from Tucson to Timbuktu,

(Another letter passes across; behind it, wipe to a close-up of an eager kid outside.)

The world's children are hoping their dreams will come true.

(The Timbuktu stamp in the previous sequence shows a rather bewildered fellow looking at a map and trying to figure out where he is. As the Narrator finishes, pull back slowly to show other kids gathered outside, then dissolve to a longer shot of that neighborhood and keep pulling back. Two more such dissolves show the entire subdivision and then the planet from outer space.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** But these dreams are about to be foiled...

(Dissolve to Princess' plane in flight. She has bailed out.)

By an evil young girl who's nothing but spoiled.

(The camera follows her as she floats down and deploys a parachute. A signpost in the foreground indicates that this is the North Pole. Turn down to point at the ground and rotate 180 degrees, then turn up to point over a ridge at a large mountain chalet with a fleet of trucks parked outside. There is a smaller building near the trucks, and the main structure has a long, low hangar-like annex at one end. This is Santa's workshop - actually, "full-scale production plant" might be a better term. Princess drifts into view toward the complex.)

(Cut to inside, near the ceiling of one room. A thud marks her touchdown on the roof; turn down to a window, through which her shadow becomes visible among the bushes. She opens a snow-caked pane, looks around - and is rudely interrupted when all that snow falls on her head.)

 **Princess:** Stupid snow!

(She is then knocked to the floor by the pane swinging down again.)

 **Princess:** Stupid floor!

(Getting to her feet, she looks around. Cut to her perspective, panning slowly across the width of the room - a break area. Coffeepots, first aid kit, sink, a vending machine stocked with Nog Cola, table and chairs, bulletin board with notices tacked up - the sort of thing you might find in any factory. Her gaze focuses on a door set in the far wall and zooms in. Back to her.)

 **Princess:** Ahhh! Ho ho ho!

(She somersaults across the floor and makes a leap for the doorknob. Just as she is about to seize it, though, it starts to rattle - someone is coming in from the other side. She drops to the floor and freezes in terror as voices make themselves heard through the wood. Laughing and arguing, they come closer; sweat pours down Princess' face as she looks for a place to hide. Close-up of the door, which finally opens to admit two elves, one fat, the other thin.)

 **Fat elf:** And I said, "If you want a wooden duck whittled, that there is your man."

 **Thin elf:** The man can whittle. (Overhead view of the room; they head for the vending machine.)

 **Fat elf:** Oh, he sure can. Whittle, whittle, whittle, whittle, whittle.

(Cut to the machine, which dispenses two cans of Nog Cola at the press of a button. The elves drink as the camera rotates about 45 degrees counterclockwise and turns up slightly to show the far top corner of the room, where Princess is clinging to the ceiling, her face toward the floor. Close-up of her, still sweating; a drop runs down her cheek and hangs off her chin for some seconds. It finally falls away and hits the floor in the spot where the elves were standing - just after they have headed back the way they came. Neither takes any notice.)

(Cut to the open door, the camera pointing into the break room, as they walk o.c. and return to work. Princess descends into view, hanging from a line attached to the ceiling. When she gets to the floor, she goes into a three-point stance and reels in the line before jumping away to one side. Next she peeks around the doorframe; pull back to show this adjoining area as part of a wide hallway. There is a pile of boxes to one side. She ducks away again, an instant before a muscular, tattooed elf carries a large box into view. Follow him and turn up to the top of his load, from which Princess emerges, having hitched a ride unbeknownst to the worker.)

(Now she pulls out two small suction cups, one from each sleeve, and fires them toward the ceiling. Trailing lines behind them, they stick between two overhead lights; she quickly hauls herself up. Now she brings out two more cups, one on the sole of each boot, and flips her legs up to attach these to the ceiling as well. All four limbs are now anchored, and she begins to crawl along the ceiling, keeping pace with the muscular elf.)

(When he reaches a doorway, she makes her way down the section of wall above it. Cut to inside this new area as he enters and she peeks in; pull back and pan slowly across to reveal this as a production area, with elves working everywhere. Toys are carried on horizontal and vertical conveyor belts, candy canes are being made, a vat full of rubber balls stands amid the machinery, boxes are being filled, and forklifts carry pallets of crates here and there. One elf climbs a staircase at the far end of the room, where tall, closed double doors give onto a balcony overlooking the works - the plant manager's office.)

(Back to Princess, who squints a bit; goggles slide down over her eyes from beneath the brim of her cap. Cut to her perspective "infrared" and zoom in on a sign next to the doors: "Santa's Workshop: PRIVATE." Back to her again; the goggles slide away, and she flips herself over the top edge of the doorframe and climbs up the wall to reach the ceiling. She makes her way among the lights, not raising the suspicions of the elves working at the vertical conveyors.)

(She stops near the candy cane machine to observe it in action. Straight lengths of red and white striped candy emerge from an outlet near its base, and an elf bends one end of each to give it the cane shape. Princess climbs down the side of one feed tank, then up the other, and finally leaps away - but due to the force she exerts, a pipe fitting blows out and starts to leak. A large bubble of liquid candy forms there and grows a second before popping.)

(One drop splatters on the floor, just in front of an elf who is pulling out a pneumatic hose anchored to the ball vat. He steps in it and slips, losing his grip on the nozzle, and balls start to shoot toward the ceiling and stick in it. Princess must hustle along in order to stay ahead of them. Cut to her perspective, approaching the doors - they are framed upside down due to her placement - then back to her. She disengages the suction cups on her hands and feet, flips over, and lands on a light fixture.)

(Now she fires a grappling hook from her belt toward the doors; it embeds itself just above them. A second hook extends from her belt, just above her rear end, and sticks in the fixture as a second anchor. She leaps free and slides toward the door on this makeshift zip line without being noticed. Reaching the other end, she stands atop the frame and reels in the line behind her. The grappling hook strikes her in the rear, causing her to let out a cry of pain that she quickly muffles with both hands.)

(Princess slowly lowers herself headfirst, using the line that is still attached to the wall, and looks cautiously in each direction. The elves on the walkway in front of Santa's office are at a distance and do not see her; she releases the line, drops to the ground, and carefully backs up through the doors, closing them behind herself. Inside, close-up of a blazing fireplace, which she tiptoes past. Pull back to show it in one corner of the room, with a comfortable armchair nearby and a work table cluttered with tools and supplies in the foreground. The room is quite spacious, and its back wall boasts a number of plaques and an "Employee of the Month"-style photograph of an elf. Pan along its length as she sneaks in farther; half-finished toys also take up space on the table. She reaches the far end, which sports bookcases, a Christmas tree, and a framed picture of the big man himself, and stops by a doorway into the next room.)

(Cut to just inside this entrance; she peeks around ever so cautiously. As she speaks, the camera turns down to point at the floor, rotates 180 degrees, and then turns back up to point across the floor, which is littered with rolls of wrapping paper.)

 **Princess:** Now, if I were a big fat bearded oaf... (Turn up farther to expose another tree, a drawing board, and a wall calendar.) ...where would I keep a stupid list?

(On the end of this, pan right to show a desk in the far corner, with a computer set up on it. She approaches this, climbs into the chair, and peeks up over the edge. A thick pile of printouts catches her eye, and her expression goes sour. Close-up of this; it shows a list of first names and a one-word heading in huge red letters: "NICE." She has found Santa's list. Grabbing the top sheet, she leans back in the chair and the rest of the pages unfold like an accordion - they are still attached to one another, the sort used in dot-matrix printers.)

 **Princess:** (reading, looking at page after page) "Nice. Agatha Aarons, Arnold Adams..."

(She mumbles her way through several pages before stopping short on one of them and letting off a contemptuous little snort.)

 **Princess:** "Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup"?

(More mumbling and leafing through the list before she stops again.)

 **Princess:** "Mitch Mitchelson"?! You gotta be kidding me! "Team Loud Phoenix Storm"?! Not those numbskulls!

(More mumbling and flipping through, and she reaches the last page.)

 **Princess:** "Zachary Zimmerman." Where's my name?

(She groans disgustedly, gathers most of the pages into a stack, and throws the lot across the desk with a scream; it lands in a neat pile, right back where it started. Pan to her, still in the chair, then to the monitor. A Post-It note is stuck there, and it bears the word "NAUGHTY" above a single name: hers. Zoom in on this, then cut to an extreme close-up of her and pull back as she gasps in total shock at the facts. Close-up of each letter of the heading in turn, then pull back to frame all of it.)

 **Princess:** (from o.c.) "Naughty." (Turn down to her name.) "Princess Morbucks."

[Note: Though her name has been spelled with an E in these transcripts, the Post-It leaves it out.]

(She reaches into view and removes the note; pull back to show her standing on the edge of the desk. Princess is overcome with sadness, but that soon gives way to boiling rage, and she tries to throw the slip down - but it is stuck to her fingers and does not budge. After waving her hand in a vain attempt to dislodge it, she finally manages to slam it down on the desk and then grabs a pencil. Close-up of it, held aloft in her hand, as she turns it around in preparation to erase and brings it down. Pull back to show only her shadow on the wall, bent over the desk and plying the eraser furiously. When she finishes, she leans back - part of her hair now in view - and laughs in malicious glee. She then leaps away and opens a window to slip out.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** She spoke not a word; she had finished her work,

And took leave of her lie with a satisfied smirk.

(She leaves and closes the window. However what she doesn't know is that our names can't be erased at all. Quick pan to the desk, over which a snowy gust of wind blows to rattle the papers. The printout and the Post-It are both back where they started, but Princess has switched their headings. Cut to a long shot of the entire complex and turn up toward the sky, then dissolve to the outer-space view of Earth.)

(Dissolve to a close-up of one ornament on the tree at the girls' house. The lights are out. Pan right to the stairs, where the girls are dressed for bed and floating up to their room.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Meanwhile, three children we know are heading to bed...

(Dissolve to a slow pan across the bed. Buttercup and Blossom are asleep, and Bubbles turns off the lights and sits awake with Octi. Light from the hall shines over her.)

With thoughts of the morning and what lies ahead.

(Silence. Dissolve to an overhead shot of the bed; she closes her eyes after a moment. Another such transition shifts the view to just over the balcony railing, the camera pointing at the bedroom door; turn down to the tree. The lights are back on.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** The girls drift off to sleep, their hopes at their heights,

(The Professor keeps fiddling with the electrical cords.)

While their dad is downstairs, still working on the lights.

(Fade to black.)

(Fade in to a long shot of Morebucks Manor.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** But there's yet one more little girl filled with anticipation,

(Dissolve to a pan along the trophy room, where the fireplace blazes.)

Not for worldwide rejoicing, but her plot's activation.

(Stop on Princess, standing before the fire, and zoom in. She is back in her street clothes. Dissolve to a close-up; she is shoveling in coal from a pile behind her.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** An evil gleam in her eye, this little redhead...

Is the sole one aware there is something to dread.

(Cut to inside the fireplace; Princess looks over the flames and smiles evilly from ear to ear. Now she approaches a window and looks out over the city.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** She knows that these fools, content in their sleep,

Will, because of her, awaken and weep.

(Her smile has become a Cheshire Cat grin.)

For tomorrow, the world is in for a big huge surprise...

(Dissolve twice to longer shots of the window and the manor.)

Not candy and presents, but Christmas' demise!

 **Act Two**

(Dissolve to an overhead view of the girls' house, zooming in slowly, then to their bedroom. Sleigh bells make themselves heard outside, followed by something scraping on the roof and a muffled command - Santa has just arrived. Bubbles wakes up, looks out the window, and hugs Octi joyfully before nudging Blossom.)

 **Bubbles:** (softly) Girls! Girls! Girls! Wake up! (Bubbles accidentally smacks Blossom, lightly. Blossom shifts position to get out of reach.) I heard Santa! He's been here!

(She is rather annoyed at their lack of a response, so she takes matters into her own hands. Giggling, she jumps out of bed and tiptoes toward the door. Cut to just outside it; she eases it open and peeks eagerly into the hall. The only sound is that of the Professor's snoring through his bedroom door. She giggles again and zips down the stairs to stop at the tree; its lights are working again, but they then flicker and go out as before and her face falls. She slowly floats down to ground level and discovers, much to her dismay, that there is nothing under the tree but carpeting. The cookies and milk Blossom left for Santa are still untouched by the cold fireplace. Bubbles gasps. She keeps her voice down throughout the following scene.)

 **Bubbles:** I know I heard him.

(She looks around herself; cut to her perspective, panning across the living room. Stop on the stockings and zoom in.)

 **Bubbles:** What? (Back to her; she brightens.) The stockings!

(She flies over to them, looks around to make sure she is alone, and reaches into hers. What she pulls out is a lump of coal; she gasps and throws it down. On her next word, pull back across the room to behind it.)

 **Bubbles:** No!

(She drops to the ground next to the coal and starts crying.)

 **Bubbles:** No, no, no, no! ...Noooo!

(She gets herself under control in an instant, clapping her hands to her mouth in order to keep from waking everyone else, and eyes her sisters' stockings. The discovery of more coal in Blossom's causes her to gasp, and finding the same in Buttercup's sends her into a fit of hyperventilation. Upon looking o.c. across the room, she gasps weakly and zips in that direction, then flies to the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard and opens them. Cut to the patio outside them as she takes off.)

(Bubbles stops in midair and, shading her eyes, squints to survey an area. Making up her mind, she flies to a house and stops outside its living room window. She wipes away some of the frost and peers in; cut to inside the room. There are no presents under this family's tree either, and the milk and cookies are still intact. She looks elsewhere, and her eyes glow orange; cut to her perspective of the stockings on the mantel and zoom in. She is focusing on these, and after a moment their contents - pure anthracite - appear. This is her X-ray vision at work. Back to her outside; she shuts it off and recoils in shock at what she has seen.)

(She then flies to another house, clears some frost from its window, and reconnoiters the room. No presents under this tree; milk and cookies not sampled; another stocking X-rayed and found to be stuffed with carbonaceous fossil fuel.)

(Bubbles flies down the street, stops in midair, and trains her X-rays on a random dwelling. Overhead view of it; the roof fades away to show yet another tree bereft of gifts and two more stockings filled with West Virginia black. Her check of another house yields a similar result. Now she aims her gaze in another direction; snap to black, which gives way to three horizontal panels that wipe in from the sides of the screen to show the results of her scan. The top one reveals a lack of presents, the middle one an untouched snack for Santa, the bottom one a pair of coal-laden stockings.)

(Back to Bubbles, who turns her eyes somewhere else. The same snap-and-wipe sequence shows another ignored house, but this time the panels are vertical rather than horizontal. She checks another area; snap to black, which yields to four small views that each fill one quadrant and appear in the following order. Top left: a tree without gifts. Top right: an uneaten snack. Bottom left: X-rayed stockings loaded with solidified peat moss. Bottom right: a shocked Bubbles. Cut to a long shot of her, too stunned to move or speak as snow comes down around her.)

(Dissolve to Buttercup and Blossom, still sound asleep, and pan quickly to the closed bedroom door after a moment. The tranquility is shattered when Bubbles barges in through it.)

 **Bubbles:** WAKE UP! (flying around, trying to rouse them) Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! (They do so.)

 **Buttercup:** Yay! Presents! Let's go, baby!

 **Bubbles:** No!

 **Blossom:** Whoo-hoo! (They charge out past Bubbles.)

 **Bubbles:** (poking her head out) But wait!

(They pay no heed and go right for the stairs. Cut to the top of the tree, with Blossom flying tight circles around it and descending slowly; turn down to follow her. Buttercup is already eyeing the bare space under it with considerable disgust.)

 **Buttercup:** What the heck? (Blossom reaches her.)

 **Blossom:** Santa hasn't even been here yet! (Bubbles comes partway down.)

 **Bubbles:** Yeah-huh. I heard reindeer on the roof. (The others float up to her.)

 **Buttercup:** Oh, yeah? Then where are all the presents?

(Bubbles has no immediate response to this. Finally she shakes her head to clear it and finds her tongue.)

 **Bubbles:** That's what I've been trying to tell you! THERE ARE NO PRESENTS!

 **Blossom, Buttercup:** What?!

(During the following, Bubbles pantomimes to match her words.)

 **Bubbles:** (rapid fire) Listen, okay, okay. Me and Octi were dancing with pirates in a pond, when a man in a gorilla suit started yelling. So I woke up, and then I heard Santa on the roof. And I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't, 'cause you wouldn't wake up. So I went down the hallway, and the Professor was snoring... (Cut to her bewildered sisters; she continues o.c.) ...so I came downstairs to see what Santa left... (Back to her.)...even though I know I'm not supposed to. But there weren't any presents under the tree, just ornaments hanging! (happily) Like that cute little shoveling-snowman one, which is really my favorite because it's funny that a snowman would be shoveling snow, when he's made of snow! (She giggles, then gets back to business.)So then I looked in my stocking, but there wasn't candy. Instead, there was coal! Can you believe it? Coal! In my stocking! Which is just ridiculous, 'cause why would Santa give me coal? So I looked in your stockings, and there was coal there too! So I looked next door, and they didn't have any gifts either! Only coal in their stockings, and all the other kids on the block!

 **Blossom:** (angrily) You went through other kids' stockings?

 **Bubbles:** No! I saw through the houses. Duh! X-ray vision!

 **Blossom:** Bubbles, you should know better.

 **Buttercup:** No wonder you got coal in your stocking.

(They turn away and consider the matter closed, but Bubbles will not let it rest.)

 **Bubbles:** (snarling) I already had coal in my stocking before I looked at the other kids' stockings!

 **Buttercup:** Oh, really? Then why don't me and Blossom have coal in our stockings?

 **Bubbles:** You do!

(It finally hits them like a two-by-four to the back of the head.)

 **Blossom:** Me? (Bubbles nods sadly.)

 **Buttercup:** You gotta be kidding. (A shake of the head.)

 **Blossom:** Really? (Nod.)

 **Buttercup:** Nuh-uh.

(Bubbles can barely bring herself to meet her sisters' eyes this time. After a moment, she nods again and they gasp, shivering with fright.)

 **Blossom:** Buttercup I can understand, but...me?

 **Buttercup:** (incensed) Hey!

(Cut to the stockings. Bubbles flies over, plucks down Blossom's, and dumps the coal out. It lands at her sisters' feet; they both gasp at the sight.)

 **Bubbles:** See?

 **Blossom:** This can't be right.

 **Buttercup:** Um...yeah!

(Cut to the patio. Bubbles floats into view behind the sliding doors.)

 **Bubbles:** It-it was a mistake. (Back to her inside.) He must not have checked his list twice like he's supposed to. (She shrugs.)

 **Blossom:** We better find Santa and set this straight. (as they assemble into a line) Ho...

 **Bubbles:** ...ho...

 **Buttercup:** ...ho!

 **Girls:** Let's go!

Me: Girls!

Me and the team all came in.

Me: Girls I sense trouble brewing. And I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with a certain sociopathic spoiled brat.

Blossom: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Aylene: That brat!

Lola: When I get my hands on her she will be torn limb from limb!

Lori: I will tear that little brat apart!

(They take off and fly straight up the chimney. Up on the roof, they emerge from the vent with soot covering them from head to toe, look at each other, and share a laugh over their disheveled state. They are now in their everyday dresses. The merriment is cut short by a familiar voice from above.)

 **Princess:** (from o.c.) Hello, Powerpuffs! (Pull back and up to put her toes in the foreground.) I've come to deliver you your Christmas present: A fourth and more powerful member of your team!

(Cut to her; she floats down toward them and is in her yellow Powerpuff-style outfit.)

 **Princess:** Me! Princess! (They shake themselves clean.)

 **Girls:** What?!

 **Princess:** That's right! You can't deny me any longer! (floating slowly past them) Santa realized that I was the only truly nice kid in the whole world and that you were naughty for not giving me what I want!

(Cut to a slow pan over the rooftops to bring her into view, surveying them with her back to the camera. Stop when she is at center screen.)

 **Princess:** So now every kid in the world gets coal! And I get what I've always deserved: (turning around; zoom in) To be a Powerpuff Girl!

(She fires lasers from her eyes; the girls bear the full brunt of this assault and drop like rocks, landing face first in the snow to cut three Powerpuff snow angels into it. They quickly emerge.)

 **Buttercup:** This is so wrong! (Close-up of the other two.)

 **Blossom:** How could Santa believe that Princess is nice?

 **Bubbles:** Excuse me? How could Santa believe that I am naughty? (Pan slightly to Buttercup.)

 **Buttercup:** 'Cause you snooped on other people's presents!

(Bubbles gives her a hard sidelong glance and takes a second or two to get herself under control.)

 **Bubbles:** Look. I already told you, I only looked 'cause we didn't have any presents, so I wanted to see if any other kids had any presents.

 **Blossom:** Enough chatter, girls. We better find Santa and fast.

Me: Princess Morbucks you are gonna pay dearly for this you wretched freak! We'll hold her off and you 3 go to the North Pole.

Blossom: Right. Lets go!

(They start to take off into the night, but Princess blocks their exit.)

 **Princess:** Oh, no, you don't. (Zoom in slowly on her.) I knew you conceited little ingrates wouldn't be able to accept the fact that Santa thinks you're naughty.

(On the end of this, cut to Blossom and Buttercup trading a suspicious look - they are starting to figure out the scam. Princess moves in a bit closer to the girls.)

 **Princess:** But I'm not gonna let you spoiled brats ruin my Christmas.

I punch her in the face and kick her in the mouth and knock out one of her teeth.

Me: Princess you ruined Christmas for everyone all over the planet and you will pay for that!

It was a vicious fight that will decide the fate of Christmas. We unleashed a savage and brutal onslaught of attacks and powers on Princess and she was too overwhelmed by our power. Lori fired a blast of wind and blew Princess into a mountain and she crashed into it with incredible force. Lola and Aylene fired a blast of fire and burned her badly. Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze her in ice and Laney wrapped her in bramble vines.

Taranee: You don't deserve to be a Powerpuff Girl!

Taranee fired a blast of fire and burned Princess badly.

Irma: You are a heartless monster and you lack the one thing a Powerpuff Girl needs!

Princess: And what's that?

Irma: A pure heart!

Irma fired a blast of water and Will combined a powerful blast of lightning with the water and electrocuted Princess badly.

Lincoln fired a lot of lightning and electrocuted her more.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning it hit Princess in her eyes.

Lucy: Let fear consume you completely.

Princess saw every dollar bill she made in her entire life burst completely into flames and she screamed in sheer. Horror and Lucy punched her in the face and Brittney kicked her in the mouth and knocked out some more of her teeth.

Lily fired some glowing water and drenched Princess and Lisa splashed her face with acid and she screamed in pain as it burned and Lisa fired a laser and it hit Princess and burned her.

 **Me as the Narrator:** More rapid than eagles, the coursers they came,

And they screamed and they shouted and called each other names.

(Close-up of the fire in Santa's office.)

But in a toymaker's shop way up ahead,

(Pull back to show the whole room. Santa sits by the fire in his undershirt.)

A jolly old elf was filled up with dread.

(Close-up of a nearby sideboard. A coffee cup labeled "Old Nick" and a sugar bowl sit near an open carton, while a shelf bristles with bottles of stronger stuff.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** This one Christmas Eve weighed great on his soul,

(Santa reaches into view and pours eggnog from the carton into the cup.)

Back from his night of delivering coal.

(Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Princess continue their final mad dash. Extreme close-up of a very glum-looking Father Christmas as he chugs down the contents of his cup. He lowers it, groans softly, and burps. We all charge along. Close-up of the cup as it is set down on the sideboard, eggnog splashing out. The midair sprint goes on. A shelf loaded with toys is swept clean by a swing of Santa's arm. The racers home in on the toy factory. Santa trudges passed the tree and kicks aside some of the presents under it. His undershirt is far too small to cover his immense gut, and his red pants are held up by suspenders that look as if they are violating every principle of physics by not breaking under the load.)

(As we all barrel along, Princess grabs Blossom's ponytail. It takes almost no time for this move to bring them all into a full-scale donnybrook; their light trails flash in place and together look like a drawing of an atom. We were hitting Princess with everything we got and the group tumbles out of the sky and crashes into Santa's parked sleigh. It's left in ruins, and the tussling foursome bounces into the air again.)

(Trailing the four-colored streak and still fighting, the girls, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Princess hurtle through the night sky. Cut to inside a stable, where the reindeer are resting from a hard night's work. The sound of the fight grows from outside; there is a sudden flash, and we are ricocheting all over the place and causing a stampede. Inside the production area, the animals crash through a door and run through the place in a panic.)

(The fight plows in after them and knocks away several crates of toys before sailing up to the rafters and down again. An area in which teddy bears are being packed is reduced to a litter of crushed boxes in an instant. Now we flash off somewhere else - the candy cane line is next to be smashed. Stacked crates of Betty Wetty dolls are next to go - releasing a flood of fake urine in the process. The tank of rubber balls gets a hole smashed through it, and the contents pour out over the floor. Elves run like sixty to keep ahead of the landslide, but to no avail. Finally we all rocket toward the doors of Santa's office; a flash of multiple colors, and we are inside. The panels have been broken through.)

(At the other end of the room, the girls, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Princess have finally stopped our flight and we are locked in one another's arms on the floor. Amid yelling and cursing from all parties, We all get in as many licks as they can from their respective positions. However, a broad shadow throws itself over us and we stop what they are doing; cut to their perspective: Santa is standing over us and not looking particularly thrilled at all this.)

 **Santa:** (angrily) Ho ho ho! (Shift to frame all five.) What's with all the crashing and the smashing, and the smashing and the crashing? Huh? I'm out delivering coal all night long, and I come home to the Smashing-and-Crashing Gang?

Me: Santa.

Santa: Oh J.D. Knudson.

Me: We apologize for coming on such short notice but we have a strong feeling that Princess here is sabotaging Christmas for everyone around the world.

Princess: Nu-uhh!

Varie: Shut up! Princess!

Santa: How can that be?! I's gots the list, baby.

(Close-up of it as he slams it to the floor, across from the girls and Princess.)

 **Santa:** (from o.c.) Check it! (Princess perches atop the stack and puts her hands on her hips as Santa already has his arms crossed and looking stern.)

 **Princess:** Yeah! Check it!

(She kicks it over, sending a cascade of pages unfolding from the accordion stack toward the girls to bury them. They pop out, inspect different sections, and gasp at what they find: Remember, this is the "nice" list that was falsified.)

 **Santa:** Yeah! A million bazillion good-for-nothin's on this list! (holding up Post-It from his monitor) And one little itty bitty, perfect little angel over here.

(Close-up of a beaming Princess on the end of this. She is still in midair, at the point from which she kicked over the list.)

 **Princess:** (sticking tongue out) Nyah! (Back to the girls.)

Me: This list is a fraud Santa.

 **Bubbles:** Yeah this is not right! (She flies up to Santa.) Maybe you didn't check the list twice! (Pan left; Buttercup flies up behind him.)

 **Buttercup:** Yeah! Princess is the naughtiest kid ever! (Pan right; Blossom joins them.)

 **Blossom:** She must've snuck up here and switched the lists!

Me: More than that girls. She made a false Naughty List and made everyone in the world Naughty except for her and she doesn't deserve anything.

 **Princess:** They're jealous 'cause I'm nicer, I'm smarter, and I'm prettier, and I'm better than them - so they wouldn't let me be a Powerpuff Girl. (fiercely; he cowers again) That makes them naughty! And those numbskulls on Team Loud Phoenix Storm beat me up savagely!

Me: Because you are a spoiled brat and we were just stopping you.

 **Santa:** (smiling) You mean, the Powerpuff Girls? (Cut to her, face going slack as she realizes she just spoke the wrong words and ruined her plan; he walks by beneath her.) Not the same Powerpuff Girls who are always helping people and saving the day and being really good? (He stops before the girls.) I mean, really good?

(They nod happily at his appraisal of their work.)

Me: That's them Santa.

 **Santa:** Yeah, yeah. See, that explains all the flying and floating and stuff.

(Princess, now out of view, clears her throat loudly to get his attention. He steps aside and turns around, and we see her behind him. Zoom in on her; now it is her turn to steam at having just screwed up and being jealous once more.)

 **Princess:** But I should be a Powerpuff Girl! Me! Not them! Me! My daddy says I'm better! My daddy says I'm the best! And if you're too much of a fatheaded fathead to see that, I'll tell my daddy!

(She flies around a corner and out of sight. Cut to inside this area as the girls and Santa cautiously peek in. Pull back to the sound of items being knocked around; silhouettes of various toys are in the foreground, as is that of Princess.

 **Princess:** And he'll come and build a parking lot over this cheap little arts-and-crafts popsicle stand of yours!

(During this, cut to her. She kicks and throws several toys all over the place as she speaks, then finishes by grabbing a hobby horse and breaking it over her knee. Close-up of the pieces as they are thrown onto the floor.)

 **Princess:** (from o.c.) Got it?!

(Turn up from the debris to Santa and the girls, who look down at the scene with some consternation. Princess rises to face them and slowly backs him up across the room.)

 **Princess:** So, you better give me whatever I want for Christmas... (He hits the tree in the corner, knocking off the ornaments.) ...'cause my daddy says I get whatever I want, whenever I want it! And if that means all of those lousy, worthless, second-rate, bargain-basement brats in the world don't get anything for Christmas, then that's just the way it's gonna have to be!

(Near the end of this line, cut from her to Santa; back to her after "have to be.")

 **Princess:** 'Cause I am better than them! (getting in his face, grabbing Post-It from his hand) And it says so right here!

(On this last word, close-up of him; she reaches into view and shoves the yellow square in his face - giving a clear view of the fraudulent "NICE" heading. That view gets even clearer when the camera shifts to an extreme close-up of the note. She yanks it away after a long pause.)

[Continuity error: Her last name is spelled with an E in the first shot, but not in the close-up.]

 **Princess:** So put that in your pipe and smoke it, Santa Clod!

Me: Now you've done it.

(His mouth hangs full open at this display of unbridled avarice, combined with a total lack of emotional control; the girls are similarly dumbstruck. As the seconds tick by, silently and tensely, Princess floats between him and the girls; close-up of her, smirking at them with a confidence born from her belief that she has beaten the system once and for all. Santa gapes up at her, but that smirk never wavers. After nearly fifteen seconds of stillness, his eyebrows lower in determination and he grits his teeth. He has made up his mind at last.)

 **Santa:** LIST, SCHMIST! (grabbing Post-It, tearing it up) I don't need no stinkin' list tellin' me who's naughty and who's nice!

(On the end of this, cut to Princess, who watches the shreds float down around her with complete shock as she now realizes she's pushed Santa too far and has to face the consequences. Back to Santa.)

 **Santa:** You know why? 'Cause I'm Santa Claus! (throwing down arms) Check it! Princess...

(He grabs her ear, then hauls her across the office as he continues. She yelps in pain under his words.)

 **Santa:** ...You have gone and worked my last nerve!

(He releases his grip and leaves her floating in midair. Close-up of her; she cries out a bit more and rubs her ear. Pull back to show him looking up at her with no sympathy whatsoever.)

 **Santa:** (crossing room) I have no other choice. (Close-up of his back; zoom in on his head.) You are so rotten, so despicable, so naughty... (turning around) ...I'm putting you on the...

(Pull back to show him standing by a large red-framed sheet of bronze on the wall - so tall that its upper portion is out of view.)

 **Santa:** ...Permanent Naughty Plaque!

(Turn up to the top as he speaks. The word "NAUGHTY" is inscribed in enormous red letters, with four names below it: Bill McCracken, Ryan Faust, Adolph Schickelgruber, Stephen Fonti. The upper edge of the frame is carved in the shape of a devil's head. Back to Santa.)

[Note: The first and second names refer to Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust, while the last is that of the storyboard artist for "Catastrophe"; he is also a writer for SpongeBob SquarePants. The third is what Adolf Hitler's name would have been if his father had not changed his own several years before the dictator was born.]

 **Santa:** (imitating dramatic horns) Bum-bum-bummm!

(Princess gasps in unmitigated fear, knowing that justice is about to be served. Extreme close-up of Santa's lifted index finger and follow it slowly through the air as he brings it to his nose. He touches the tip; a flash of snowflakes, and Princess' name is now cut into the metal as well, signifying her permanent naughty status for the rest of her life. She screams in horror at the sight; back to Santa, his arms folded in finality.)

 **Princess:** (from o.c.) You can't do that! (Cut to her, the girls at a distance.) I'm telling my daddy!

(She takes off and smashes an exit for herself through the office wall. Visible only as a bright speck, she makes a beeline for the distant mountains. Santa, us and the girls move closer to the hole to watch her go. He turns to them, holds up his finger without a word, and touches it to his nose. Cut to the fleeing Princess who, in a flash, suddenly finds herself back in her street clothes. She soars along a few hundred yards more before realizing that she has been stripped of her powers, then loses her forward momentum and drops from sight with a sharp gasp. Screaming, she plummets toward the snowy expanse and plows deep into it. A second later, she slowly emerges from the hole, with snow covering her from head to toe, and forces her eyes open through the covering. Pull back into the office; she cannot be seen from this far away.)

 **Princess:** (in distance) NO FAIR!

(Satisfied, Santa turns toward the girls and blows a little dust from his finger; they giggle at the demonstration.)

 **Buttercup:** Wow, Santa! We didn't know you could give kids superpowers for Christmas.

 **Santa:** (shrugging) Eh. No one's ever asked.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Me: And to make matters worse for Princess I made sure she never touches anothing single penny ever again. I called the FBI and the IRS. They arrested the entire Morbucks Family and all of Princess's fortune and assets have been seized and given to us.

Nico: Good riddance.

Rachel: Yep.

 **Blossom:** Santa, it's almost morning! What about all the nice children who got coal?

 **Santa:** It's all right, everyone. (cracking knuckles) I've pulled rush jobs before. (Cut to outside the hole.) All it takes is...

(The sound of o.c. yelling cuts him off. Pull back as they all look out through the hole, then pan across the landscape. The reindeer were so badly spooked by the stable shakeup that they are completely out of control. Elves try to rein them in and pull them down from roofs, but without any success whatsoever. Others pick up bits of broken wood and inspect the ruins of the sleigh. This stuns Santa and the girls more deeply than Princess' meltdown did; he claps his hands to his face, then pulls them down his cheeks and lets off a long groan before walking away.)

 **Bubbles:** (small voice) All those poor boys and girls. (He leans against a wall.)

Me: Yeah.

 **Santa:** Hundreds of years of perfect attendance.

(He walks out of sight around the corner; cut to an armchair as he sinks wearily into it.)

 **Santa:** (sobbing) A couple of close calls...but we've always made it. But now... (Pull back across the room; this is a different part of the office.) ...I'm ruined.

(Close-up of him, self-pity written in big block letters on his face. Turn up to the girls in midair, their heads bowed sadly, then back down to him. Suddenly his eyes pop wide open and he sits up.)

 **Santa:** Powerpuff Girls, and Team Loud Phoenix Storm with your streaks and hearts so bright, won't you deliver the Christmas gifts tonight? (Their faces brighten.)

 **Blossom:** We'd be honored, Santa, and we'll do our best.

Me: It'll be an honor Santa.

(We take off, the camera following them across the office until they exit through the hole in the wall. He looks around the back of his chair to watch us go, then rubs his forehead. It seems his earlier delivery and what just happened with the Girls, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Princess has really done a number on his brain.)

 **Santa:** (wearily) Good, 'cause my head's killing me.

(Cut to the all of us in flight. We are carrying an enormous sack - the toys that should have gone out earlier.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** So all 'round the world the Powerpuffs and Loud Phoenix Storm flew,

With a sack full of toys and a giggle or two.

(We oblige him. Cut to a typical suburban neighborhood.)

They knew that their job was to fly through the skies...

(The girls and Team Loud Phoenix Storm streak into view and over the horizon.)

And deliver the gifts before the sun should arise.

(Cut to a living room.)

They spoke not a word, but took care of their deed,

Delivering gifts at a breakneck speed.

(During the first line of this couplet, we come down the chimney, unload a pile of gifts, stuff the stockings, and exit as we came in. On the second, cut to a pan through the neighborhood; we individually visit one house after another.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Their streaks ribboned the sky, their swiftness severe.

They'd have sure been the envy of eight certain reindeer.

(Quick pan to another area; we keep working.)

In and out of all chimneys, each and every abode,

Gift by gift, they completed the task they were bestowed.

(Snap to white. Gifts appear as they are named.)

Dollies and race cars, horseys, choo-choos, and blocks,

Teddy bears! Puppy dogs! (less enthused) Underwear and socks.

(Cut to a slow pan across the present-laden base of a tree.)

All these items slipped under every child's tree,

Arranged rather nicely by these super girls three.

(Bubbles comes into view on the far side; she nudges a box atop the pile and bugs out. I give her the thumbs up. Cut to the top of a door as the girls stop near it. A balance scale is shown in the glass above the frame, suggesting a location connected with law enforcement or the legal profession.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** They were making good time, even though they were rookies,

(Blossom reaches down o.c. and brings up a snack meant for Santa, and we do as described.)

So they stopped once or twice to have milk and some cookies.

(Pull back; they are inside the front entrance of the Townsville police station. The camera has backed across the foyer and into a jail cell in which Princess has been deposited, looking very angry at being locked up once more for her crimes, and this time, condemned to never getting another gift again by Santa. She is wrapped from nose to knees in yellow ribbon tied with a bow, and a tag is attached: "Merry X-mas, TLPS & PPG's." From here, cut to the exterior of the girls' house.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Then at last they were done - whew! - just before dawn.

So they sped back to Townsville, to home with a yawn.

(Weaving back and forth due to fatigue, they fly in through the bedroom windows. Cut to a pan across the room; they float in, yawning and rubbing their eyes, and head straight for bed.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** They entered their rooms, for the wear no less worn,

(Buttercup pulls up the blankets, and all three are instantly asleep.)

And snuggled into bed to await Christmas morn.

(Cut to a point near the ceiling. The Professor bounces into view, accompanied by the creaking of bedsprings.)

 **Professor:** (excitedly, on separate bounces) Girls! Wake up! Wake up! (Pull back; he is jumping on their bed, annoying them.) It's Christmas! It's Christmas! (He stops jumping and bends down, laughing.) He came! Santa came!

(Close-up of them.)

 **Professor:** (from o.c.) Come on, come on! Let's go open the presents, come on, let's go, let's go, let's go! (Back to him.) I think somebody might have gotten that new atom splitter they've been eyeing!

(He moans eagerly, clasps his hands together hard enough to make them quiver and chews his lip in anticipation. Next he starts jumping on the bed again.)

 **Professor:** Come on, come on, come on, come on! (He giggles.)

(Finally he gets a response. On the next three lines, each sits up with her eyes still shut tight.)

 **Bubbles:** Professor, it's too early!

 **Blossom:** We'll open presents later.

 **Buttercup:** Go back to bed!

(They lie down again; he sits at the corner of the bed, his head hanging, then shuffles disappointedly out of the room and pulls the door shut. The girls sleep peacefully for a moment before waking up in time with the following lines.)

 **Bubbles:** Wait a minute.

 **Blossom:** What are we saying?

 **Buttercup:** Who cares if we're tired?

 **Girls:** It's Christmas!

(Cut to the balcony. The Professor clumps along toward his own room and stops when he gets halfway there. Without warning, the girls streak past, jolting him out of his deep blue funk.)

 **Girls:** Presents!

(He breaks into a huge smile and runs toward the stairs. Cut to just outside the lighted living room window; happy chatter is heard from inside, mixed with the sound of wrapping paper being torn off boxes. Pull back slowly to frame the entire house, with all its windows now illuminated, and stop on Santa at the curb. Fully suited up, he looks toward the family and then tips a wink to the camera.)

(A touch of his nose, and the background for the end shot comes up in a flash.)

 **Me as the Narrator:** Now all the nice kids of the world won't get stiffed.

They'll look on with pure joy at every wrapped gift.

So paper's torn open and ribbon unfurls,

'Cause Christmas was saved...

(The girls appear in their usual formation and sporting Santa hats. Snow falls behind them instead of gold stars.)

...thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Powerpuff Girls!

* * *

Scene shifts to the real world.

Me: THE END

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Lincoln: That was the most awesome story ever J.D.!

Me: Thanks Lincoln.

Danny: It was a great story J.D. and it serves Princess right.

Laney: You said it Danny.

Bubbles (Adult): I'm glad she got placed on the Permanent Naughty Plaque.

Bunny (Young): Same here Blossom.

Me: Lets get some sleep and see if Santa comes.

Lincoln: Lets go.

We did so.

* * *

December 25th, 2018 A.K.A. Christmas Day

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

We had lots of presents for everyone and it was a joyous time.

Cornelia gave a crystal flower to Caleb. Irma gave a blue diamond with a mermaid on it to her boyfriend Martin, Taranee gave Nigel a necklace in the shape of a crystal flame with a phoenix on it.

Hay Lin gave a crystal necklace to Eric in the shape of a fairy.

Rhino: Merry Christmas Flint.

Rhino gave Flint a brand new green and black sweater.

Sandman: Thanks Aleksei.

Rhino: You're welcome man.

Sandman walked up to his daughter Penny.

Sandman: Merry Christmas sweetheart.

Sandman gave Penny an awesome necklace and it was in the shape of a heart and one photo had me and Penny hugging. And the other photo had Sandman.

Penny: Thanks daddy.

Maria: Merry Christmas William.

Maria's gift was a necklace in the shape of a mermaid with wings.

William: Thanks Maria.

Lea gave Elena a ring in the shape of fire.

Eddie Brock had his fiance Ann Weying over. He gave her an awesome black sweater with the phrase We Are Venom - Lethal Protector on it.

Eddie: We made the sweater for you Ann.

Ann: I love it Eddie. You both are the best.

Venom: Aw. Thanks Ann.

Eddie: Thanks Ann.

Megan: Merry Christmas Kevin.

Kevin got an awesome BB gun rifle.

Kevin: Thanks Megan.

Kevin forgave Buzz, Jeff and Linnie earlier.

Matt gave Will an awesome vest with the logo for W.I.T.C.H. on it. It was a symbol with the seven elements on it and it was in a dragon's claw with a flaming sun. Will gave Matt an awesome replica of the Heart of Candrakar. She made it in Wood Shop class with some help from me and Lincoln.

Harley gave Poison Ivy a replica of her hammer.

We had many gifts to give.

Me: I'm so happy we got to share Christmas with everyone.

Lori: Thanks J.D. This was literally the best Christmas we all had.

Roxanne: And it was the first one we ever had since we made mommy and daddy family.

Linda: Literally.

Lori and Bobby were in tears of joy.

Me: Merry Christmas everyone.

Everyone: Merry Christmas J.D.

Suddenly there was an explosion and we went outside and we saw PRINCESS MORBUCKS back from the Dead! And with her were two enemies that Will and the Guardians knew all too well: Ember the Knight of Fire and Tridart the Knight of Ice. Both of Whom worked for Nerissa and she cast asside by draining them of their power.

Ember: Surprised to see us, Guardians?

Irma: Well, yeah. The last time I checked, Nerissa drained you two for her evil plan.

Tridart: She did. But it looks like we've been given a second chance at life. And we'll start with making Nerissa pay for-

Taranee: About that. We already killed her.

Ember: WHAT?!

William: But you know what? You two never did get a proper death.

Rubberband Man: So I hope you two don't mind us sending you two back to Hell!

Me: Princess Morbucks! I don't know how you were brought back to life but you are never welcome here.

Princess: You took everything from me J.D.! Now I will destroy everything you have!

Me: We shall see. Lets get them!

Will: Guardians Unite!

Team W.I.T.C.H. turned into their Guardian Forms.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Elyon: Time!

Nigel: Whoa!

Taranee: We'll explain everything Nigel.

Me: I promise everything will be revealed in time guys. But lets go team!

We went at them and I punched Ember in the face and it burned my knuckles.

Me: Wow! You are too hot to handle!

Ember: I get that a lot.

Tridart: You think I'm stupid, Knudson? Me and Ember know about how you get stronger. But I'm not feeding you more power through my negative emotions!

Me: So you have the same ability to get stronger through negative emotions as well. I thought we all were the only ones capable of using that kind of power.

Ember: Not anymore.

Irma: You guys gave us a rough time before.

Ember: So we have heard. We've been waiting to kill you and Khor for a long time, Shagon!

Matt/Shagon: C'mon! Didn't you two enjoy working together with us?

Tridart: No, we didn't! You were always so cocky and unfocused! And Khor just snarled and was disgusting with his eating habits!

Ember: Your friend J.D. gets his power from negative emotions just like us! But the way we do it is much more greater!

Me: Tell that to Nerissa when we killed her.

Ember: How did you kill Nerissa?

Me: We all worked together and I completely obliterated her with a powerful energy blast that carried enough power to obliterate 100 planets.

Tridart: That's incredible!

Princess: It is. But also I brought some friends with me.

We saw the Ghost Writer and The Grinch!

Me: Ghost Writer and the Grinch!?

The Grinch: That's right J.D.

Me: We'll deal with you all later.

We continued our fights.

Nico: Princess Morbucks, you have failed this city! (Hits her with Scorpion's tail)

Yuko went up to Ember and she grabbed her arms and sucked in every ounce of her power until she was grey. The Mark of Scath emblazoned in the middle of her forehead glowed bright red.

Yuko: Your power is mine Ember.

Taranee was getting through to the Ghost Writer.

Taranee: Don't you realize that Princess is using you and Ghost Writer? She's bound to betray you as soon as she gets what she wants!

Grinch: Is this the part where you turn us against each other?

Suddenly, Princess froze Grinch and Ghost Writer's feet.

Princess: I wanted to do that within two minutes of knowing you two!

Carmen fired a blast of fire at Princess and burned her hair off.

Carmen: Lets see how you like this!

She did her Final Smash!

Carmen: PHOENIX WING MASSACRE!

She spread phoenix wings and rained fire feathers into Princess and fired a massive blast of fire at her.

Bai Tza: Let me help out.

She used her own final smash.

Bai Tza: SEA DRAGON TORRENT!

She turned into her water demon form and formed into a massive blast of water and plowed into Princess with incredible speed and force. Sending her crashing into the ground.

Fox fired his blaster at Princess and it burned her bad. Megan formed her blaster arm and fired a blue energy beam that burned Princess's legs off.

Megan: Lets use our combo on her Fox!

Fox: You got it Megan.

Megan fired a Blue Hyperbeam and Fox fired his blaster.

Fox and Megan: LYLAT HYPERBEAM BLAST!

The blasts combined and hit Princess and it exploded and sent her crashing into the ground.

Taranee fired a blast of fire at Ember and burned her bad. William fired a blast of fire with his blaster.

Taranee: Lets use our combo on her William!

William: You got it Taranee!

Taranee fired a blast of fire and William fired a blast of wind from his blaster.

Taranee and William: VOLNADO INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and turned into a tornado made entirely out of pure fire and lava and it incinerated Ember in an instant. All that was left of her was her head.

Ember (looks up at Lana, who's about to extinguish her): Looks like you and your friends truly are the villains now.

Lana: No we're not the villains. We're the saviors of the Universe.

Lana extinguished all that was left of Ember with her ice powers.

Irma fired blasts of water at Tridart and they hurt him bad and Rubberband Man punched him all over.

Rubberband Man: Lets use our combo on him Irma!

Irma: Way ahead of you Adam!

Irma fired a blast of water and Rubberband Man stretched and turned into a giant mace ball.

Irma and Rubberband Man: TSUNAMI MACEBALL SMASHER!

The water covered Rubberband Man and he was now a spiked water ball emitting the loud roar of a massive megatsunami. It smashed into Tridart and killed him with the devastating power of a hundred tsunamis.

Irma: That was awesome!

Ed became Edzilla!

Edzilla: ED SMASH SELFISH BRAT!

Irma: Who or what is that!?

Me: That's Ed and he is also Edzilla.

I explained where he can become like this and how and they were both shocked and amazed.

Hay Lin: That is so awesome!

Cornelia: And scary at the same time.

Taranee: But it is so cool!

Edzilla pulverized Princess into pulp with furious punches and pounders.

Then we got an unexpected surprise. Out of nowhere came a white gorilla with a huge brain. It was ULTRA-HUMANITE!

Me: Gerard Shugel A.K.A. Ultra-Humanite!

Ultra-Humanite: That's correct J.D. I saw what Princess was doing and figured that you all could use a helping hand in dealing with her.

Me: We appreciate it but how do we know we can trust you?

Ultra-Humanite: Lets just say that I pulled a fast one on Lex Luthor and I wasn't recruited into the Legion of Doom. I only want to be in peace and enjoy the things I like.

Me: That's understandable.

?: That is not the least of the worries.

We saw another Starfire wearing black clothes and her hair was in a ponytail. It was Starfire's TTG evil counterpart STARFIRE THE TERRIBLE!

Starfire: You're me!

Starfire the Terrible: The Correction. I am you from another dimension. But I am now called Starfire the Terrible.

Starfire: Okay you may be me but I do not say "The" all the time in everything I say. Sure I have so much to learn about Earth but never would I turn into a version of you!

Me: Not only that but your other comrades met their demise at our hands.

Thor: Just like you will.

Thor fired a blast of lightning at Starfire the Terrible and electrocuted her.

Luan: That must've been shocking for her. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time.

Starfire: Lets use our combo on her Lord Thor.

Thor: With pleasure Starfire and please just call me Thor. I don't like honorifics.

Starfire: Sorry.

Starfire fired lasers and starbolts and Thor fired lightning from his hammer.

Starfire and Thor: COSMIC THUNDER DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and they obliterated Starfire the Terrible in an instant.

Thor: That was an enjoyable sight. Quite frankly Starfire she was making a mockery of your image.

Starfire: Indeed she was Thor.

Ultra-Humanite pounded and pulverized Princess into putty and paste with incredible gorilla qualities and strength.

The Ghost Writer watched the fight and he began to realize that he was duped and doing deeds for the worst ever spoiled brat in the history of the world was a terrible mistake.

Ghost Writer (horrified): What have I done?

Then he went intangible and got out of the ice and went onto his typewriter.

Princess: What do you think you're doing?

Ghost Writer (about to write her out of existence): Fixing my mistakes!

Me: Wait Ghost Writer. Erase her powers first and leave the rest to us.

Ghost Writer: Good idea.

He did so and I fired an energy blast at Princess and obliterated her in an instant.

Me: Enjoy the darkness of Hell, Princess.

Then Princess's spirit appeared.

Princess: I will be a Powerpuff Girl again even if I have to possess someone in order to do it!

Nicole: That's not gonna happen again you spoiled brat!

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Princess: Oh man.

Nicole: (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Her evil Spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Princess: NO FAIR!

She was sealed into the book for all time and so were Ember and Tridart.

Me: That takes care of that. Gerard thank you for helping us.

Ultra-Humanite: You're welcome J.D.

Me: Would you like to join the Redemption Squad?

Ultra-Humanite: I'll give it some thought but I want to live in peace and quiet for a while.

Me: I understand. But the offer will always be open for you.

Ultra-Humanite: Thank you J.D.

Shanan: I have a great spot for you Gerard.

Shanan took Ultra-Humanite to Angry Birds Island and built him a nice luxurious mansion and he has a lot of opera records and more and he can listen to all the opera he likes. Plus he has all the luxurious comforts of home.

Lisa is invited to listen to opera with him whenever possible. Dexter too.

Ghost Writer: I'm sorry I caused all this.

Me: It's not your fault Ghost Writer. Princess was using you as a pawn in her diabolical plots to destroy us.

Lola: And now we officially put a stop to Princess Morbucks the Spoiled Rotten.

Luan: That's a good title for her Lola.

Lily: I agree Luan. It was perfect.

Me: How would you like to join us at our Christmas Party Ghost Writer.

He was taken aback by this offer.

Ghost Writer: You're inviting me to your Christmas party? After what I caused today?

Danny (smiles): You only did that because you were lonely. Besides, you taught me a lesson about Christmas before. If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry that we didn't visit you when we were facing off against my enemies.

Ghost Writer: I did and that's okay Danny. But thanks guys. I'm there.

We cheered. We explained to the guys everything and they were shocked but they accepted it.

Theresa Cook: Nigel, I want to apologize for thinking that you were a bad influence on my daughter. There's still a small part of me that doesn't think highly of you. But if Taranee's happy with you, then I'm happy.

Nigel: It's fine, Mrs. Cook. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to see Uriah get arrested!

Me: No worries man.

Tom Lair: You better treat my daughter with respect, Martin! Otherwise, I'm coming after you.

Martin: Relax, sir! I won't do anything bad to Irma.

Chen Lin: Eric, if you break Hay Lin's heart, I'll let my mother have her way with you.

Yan Lin: And trust me, I'll make you feel a lot of pain!

Eric: Don't worry. I'm not gonna break Hay Lin's heart.

Me: We have something cool to show you all Mrs. Vandom.

We showed them all our trophies we collected from villains we killed over the course 2 years. It was an awesome collection. We even showed them the golden Saluk statue and all the names carved on a plaque of all the bad guys we killed. We then got ready for the Christmas dinner.

Yondu: I can't to see the Christmas food.

Kraglin: I hope that it's as good as that turkey we had for Thanksgiving.

And it was an awesome turkey. It was a huge turkey big enough to feed 300 people.

Me: WOW! What a bird!

Flint L.: You got that right J.D. We can't thank you enough for saving all of Swallow Falls.

Me: It was no problem Flint. Merry Christmas everyone.

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Nico: Merry Christmas, May.

May: Merry Christmas Nico bear.

Yumi and Ulrich were walking to the table.

Me: Hey you two. Look what you are under.

They saw that they were under the Mistletoe.

Yumi: Oh well.

They kissed.

Yumi: Merry Christmas Ulrich.

Ulrich: You too Yumi.

Taranee: Merry Christmas big bro.

Peter: You too sis.

Chris: Merry Christmas big sis.

Irma: You too bro.

Lori saw Clyde come in and she caught him under the Mistletoe.

Lori: Clyde you are literally under the mistletoe again.

He saw this and was shaking nervously. Lori kissed him.

Lori: Merry Christmas Clyde.

Clyde was shocked and then he had hearts in his eyes.

Clyde: And to all a good night.

He faints.

FWOMP!

Me: (Chuckles) You made him really happy Lori. Merry Christmas.

Lori: Merry Christmas J.D.

Me: (To the Viewers) Merry Christmas everyone.

The screen had a wreath around the iris as it closed around my face and I winked at the viewers.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

Merry Christmas everyone. I saw the episode Twas the Fight Before Christmas of the Powerpuff Girls and it was an awesome episode. I love Christmas more than any other holiday and it is the greatest one of them all. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year coming up. God Bless you all and God Bless us everyone.

See you all next time.


	577. Shop Girl

It was a day like any other in the estate, for Laney it was a perfect time to go out and spend time with her siblings. And in this case, Leni was taking Laney out for a shopping spree.

[In Leni's room. We see Laney and Leni getting ready to go out]

Laney: Thanks again for letting me come with you to the mall today, Leni.

Leni: Totes, Laney. I can't wait to pick out a new scarf for you.

Laney: [wears her beret] What's wrong with my old scarf?

Leni: It needs a new color. Red is so last season. [picks up her purse and looks for something] Hey guys, anyone seen my bus pass?

Lori: [offscreen] Did you check your purse? [Leni checks her purse]

Leni: Thanks, I got it. Did someone take the credit card?

Lola: [offscreen] Check your purse. [Leni looks in her purse again]

Leni: Oh, right. Wait, my shopping list. [Laney rolls her eyes]

Lisa: [offscreen] The purse, woman! [Leni checks her purse one last time]

[Leni and Laney walk downstairs]

Leni: [Walking in] Culottes, jeans, pom-pom sweater.

Lincoln: Going shopping, Leni?

Leni: Not just shopping. Reiningers is having a huge two day, 25% off blowout sale, and I made up a dream shopping list for it.

Laney: Leni's taking me there pick out new clothes for me.

Carol: Have fun guys.

Me: I wish I could go with but we have to be ready in case crime happens.

Laney: True

Leni: Yay, new wardrobes! [They Leave, as their siblings bid them ado.] Shoot, where did I put my purse?

Laney: Seriously?

Leni's Siblings: Check your arms.

[They return to their breakfast. A few hours later, they are in their regular clothes eating lunch.]

Leni: [Offscreen] We're back.

[The siblings look in shock to see that their sisters have been beaten up as they are with their messed up clothes and bruised everywhere]

Lana: Are you okay, guys? Did you wrestle a bear?

Nico: Yeah you look like you both were attacked by a pack of wolves.

Laney: Oh... I wish I was wrestling a bear or it was a pack of wolves! Because that would be less torturous then the massacre at Reiningers! [Grabs Lincoln] There were grabbing and pushing trampling! So much trampling! I tried to get some clothes but they just wanted it more!

Varie: Laney control yourself.

Lynn: Wait, you didn't get any stuff?

Leni: Well, you know how shoppers can be. Sometimes, they can be a little grabby and pushy. And clawy and shovey.

Laney: And tramply! [lies down]

Lola: Ah, wait, did you let a bunch of greedy bargain hunters take your stuff?!

Laney: Pretty much, yeah.

Aylene: Some people are that pushy.

Rachel: Yep. Whenever a bargain sale emerges people get crazy.

Leni: Don't worry Laney. I'll just make new clothes with my old ones. Yay! [goes upstairs]

Lori: [Takes out the remote] Poor Leni. This always happens. She's too nice for her own good.

Me: I know. It's gonna one day be the death of her. Even with her sword.

[Lola takes the remote from Lori and starts channel surfing.]

Laney: [gets up] Not her fault, you guys. Those shoppers back there are totally brutal! It's better just to let them have what they came for and not cross them.

Nico: You don't have to tell me twice Laney. But Black Friday shopping is a nightmare compared to bargain hunters.

Lana: And while we're on the subject, you can be a bit of a pushover too Laney.

Laney: What!?

Lori: It's literally true. You're even nicer then Leni.

Laney: So what, that doesn't make me a pushover.

Lori: Yes it does. Every time you wanted to read on the couch, one of us wants to use it and you just let us.

Laney: So? I was just being nice.

Me: Maybe so but I agree.

Lynn: Just like you were nice when you let someone cut in front of you in line every time you were waiting all those hours for the new John Ruby book to come out?

Laney: Those people were too excited. I can understand. John Ruby is a very popular book. And besides I still got the book... The next day when they restock.

Lola: That proves it, Laney! You're the biggest pushover in this family!

Lisa: Indeed, your submissive nature makes you easy prey. [Lucy takes the remote from Lola.] Much like the baby wildebeest of the serengeti.

Laney: Shut up! I can be as aggressive as any of you! Watch! [Laney takes the remote from Lucy and she hisses at her. She then gives the remote back to Lucy frightened]

Lana: See? You and Leni both need to how to be a little tougher.

Lola: A little meaner. [Gets into a fist fight with Lucy over the remote.]

Lynn: [Joining the fight] More aggressive.

Lola: [To Lucy] I WANT THE REMOTE!

[The other sisters, except Lily and Laney, join the fight.]

Lori: Give me that remote back!

Lincoln: [Who also wasn't in the fight, but manages to grab the remote anyway and use it.] More like us.

Laney: I'm not sure I'm gonna like where this is going...

Susan Vandom: Do you really think it's necessary for Leni to act this way?

Lincoln: She'll need to if she doesn't want to be taken advantage of.

Susan: But in my opinion, her being kind and generous is who she is. The lessons you're giving her might not be a good change for her. Spongebob once told me that Plankton made him assertive so he could be manipulated in one of his evil plans.

[Cuts to Leni sewing something in her room while her siblings come in pushing Laney]

Lincoln: Leni, how would you and Laney like to go back to that sale tomorrow, and get everything you wanted?

Leni: That's okay. I'm fine. [Shows what she's sewing] Look! I turned this nightgown into jeans! [realizes] Oh, wait. Now I don't have a nightgown. [Gets some other jeans] Ooooh, I can make one out of these other jeans! [The siblings shake their heads.]

Laney: Guys, this isn't necessary okay? I can be aggressive! I've been in this family for eight years and I've got around just fine.

Lisa: By not getting into any fights or quarrells and finding good compromises for them.

Luan: Yeah, you guys need to learn to stand up for yourselves. [sits Leni down]

Lana: Yeah, you don't wanna be wilted-beets in the spaghetti!

Lisa: Meh, close enough.

Lori: But don't worry, we're going to teach you how to become more assertive, decisive people!

Leni: Well, okay. If you guys want. I'm just happy when you're happy.

Lincoln: [facepalms; sighs] We have a lot of work to do.

Me: We sure do buddy.

Laney: Guys, for the last time, I am fine!

Lola: Uh, no you're not, Laney. You need to learn to stop letting people push you around! You need to be more aggressive!

Laney: [more aggressive] I am not a PUSHOVER!

Lola: [impressed] Yeah! Like that!

Laney: [sighs; more calm] Fine, I'll do it. But only so I can go back to that sale tomorrow with enough costumes both regular and pig sized.

Lincoln: Pig sized?

Laney: For Squeals. We're planning a little play together.

Luan: Oh, really? Are you guys doing Ham-let? [laughs] Get it?

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Laney: [groans] Let's just get this over with...

[Later, outside the bathroom.]

(Army music plays)

Lincoln: Tomorrow, you 2 are going back to that mall as a new Leni and a new Laney. And the new Leni, doesn't let people cut ahead of her in line. [Leni nods, and Lincoln calls out to everyone.] Ten, hut.

[The other sisters are lined up along the wall, Luan approaches Leni.]

Luan: Now, you're number one in the bathroom line. Don't let anyone make you number two. [Laughs] Get it?

Varie: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Leni: I don't. But don't worry! No one's gonna cut!

Lori: Alright, Laney. This is your chance to get in that bathroom. You go in there and fight Leni for first in line!

Laney: But she has the bathroom first and I can-

Lori: You can nothing! The new Laney doesn't care who's first in line unless it's her! [pushes Laney] Now go!

Laney: Uh... [acting] Hey! I need that bathroom! I drank a jumbo Flippee and I gotta let it loose!

Leni: Oh, you poor thing! Go right ahead!

Laney: Oh, thank you.

[The other siblings groan.]

Lola: Alright. Step aside and watch a pro do it. Lori, your assistance.

Lori: [clears throat; acting] I'm in a hurry, Lola! Let me cut!

[Lola growls; Lori tries to cut, but Lola starts attacking her.]

Lori: Ow! How are you so freakishly strong?!

Lola: [pinning Lori down] I HOPE YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF FLOOR!

Nico: She is really strong for a 6-year-old girl.

Dexter: No kidding.

Me: Tell me about it guys.

Leni: [taking notes] Tackle, pin, catchphrase. Got it! [Laney looked on in concern]

[Cuts to out in the backyard. The kids, minus Leni, Laney, and Luna, pile some clothes on a table.]

Luna: Second lesson, the new Laney and Leni aren't afraid to go after what they want. [pointing to the table] There's some rockin' threads on that clearance table, but you got major peeps blockin' your way. What are you gonna do, dudes?

Laney: I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go in there and get what I want!

Leni: Yeah!

[The two march up to the table with serious looks on her faces]

Laney: Hey, you! Get out of our way!

Lynn: [Glares at Laney; aggressively] Why don't you make me?!

Laney: [frightened] Oh! Uh, no thanks. I don't want any trouble... [walks away]

Luna: [groans] Let's see if Lens can do any better.

Leni: [Politely taps Lynn on the shoulder.] So sorry, would you mind moving? [Tries to find an opening] No? I can wait until your ready. [Walks away, as her siblings at the table sigh]

Luna: [Pushes Leni back. And to Lynn.] Yo, LJ, show her how it's done.

Lynn: With pleasure. [Runs off, and returns wearing her football helmet.] Hut, hut. [paints black lines on her face.] Take a hike! [Rampages her siblings like football, spins a sweater over her head to celebrate, and starts doing a victory dance on it, much to Lori's charging.]

Lori: Hey! Bobby gave me that sweater! [Shoots Lynn a dirty look.]

Leni: [Taking notes] Run, block, do a dance. Got it!

Girl Jordan: This is gonna be a rough one for them. I can tell.

Irma: Me too.

[Cuts to the kitchen.]

Lucy: Third lesson, protecting your property. [Hands Leni a phone charger, which Leni takes.] The new Leni doesn't let greedy shoppers steal her stuff.

Lincoln: And the new Laney takes what's hers.

Lana: That phone charger is the only working one in the house. Your goal is to hold onto it, no matter what.

Leni: [Still missing the point of these training sessions, gets up.] Oh, it's okay, [gives Lana the charger] I can use the land line.

Leni's Siblings (Minus Laney): [Annoyed] Leni, no! [put her back in the chair.]

Lana: Put yourself first!

Laney: That's not a good moral!

Lori: [Takes the charger, sighs, and goes to the other side of the kitchen.] I'll show you how it's done. I've been protecting my junk from you guys for seventeen years. [wraps the charger around her under arm.] The key is to use a good, firm armpit grip. [To Laney] Alright, come at me.

Laney: Listen! Enough is enough. All your doing is making us be as selfish and greedy as you guys! And I won't be a part of this anymore! I'm out of here! [she exits the kitchen]

Lori: Typical, Laney. Always chickening out when the going gets tough. [Laney stops mid exit and turns around]

OH SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Laney: What did you say...

Nico: Uh oh. Lori just pushed her buttons.

Me: Big time.

Lori: I'm saying you've gone soft, you're too nice and kind to ever get what you want.

Laney: [Slowly gets angry] I. Am. Not. A. Pushover!

Lola: Yes you are! You're nothing but a big nice softie.

Laney: [angry] No I'm not!

Lori: Yes you are!

Laney: Stop it!

Lori: But it's true!

Laney: [Angry] NO IT'S NOT!

Lori: Yes it is...

Vince: Here comes trouble.

[Laney growls and began to think back all of her sibling said to her previously]

Lola: You're the biggest pushover in this family...

Lisa: You're submersive nature make you easy prey...

Lori: Always chickening out...

Lola: You're nothing but a big nice softie...

[Laney couldn't take it anymore. She grew so angry she screamed at the top of her lungs and attacked Lori]

Laney: [furious] GIVE ME THAT CHARGER! [She brutally fought Lori for the charger as she protected what's hers.]

Leni: [Taking notes] Armpit tuck, fall on floor, protect vital organs. [Leaves without saying anything else.]

[The fight cloud then stops to see that Laney came out with the charger in her hand and Lori on the floor bruised and tattered. The other siblings applauded at Laney's performance]

Lincoln: Laney that was awesome!

Lana: I knew you had it in ya!

Lola: She gets that from me you know.

Lincoln: So how do you feel, sis?

Laney: I... feel great actually. Like I finally got what I wanted after all. Ha! I feel like I can take on all the shoppers! [Lori weakly got up]

Lori: That's the spirit! Ow. Got it yet, Leni? [The siblings notice that Leni wasn't around] Leni?

Me: Boy Laney did a number on you Lori.

Megan: No kidding. I think she might have broke something.

Me: Lets get you to the couch and have Dr. Lisa look you over.

Lori: Okay.

[The next day, Leni, Laney, and her siblings are waiting in the line at Reiningers.]

Leni: Thank you guys for all of your help. I'm so excited about the new Leni! Just one question: Where did the old Leni go?

[Just then, Miguel shoves in front of Leni and Laney like they're not even there. Her siblings are not happy.]

Luna: Hey dude! Bogus!

Me: You got a death wish buster!?

Laney: Hey! No one takes our spot and lives! [Leni and Laney attack him the same way Lola did to Lori the day before and pin him to the ground.]

Leni: I hope you like the taste of flan! [Turns to her astonished siblings.] Was it 'flan' or 'floor'? I heard flan.

Laney: I'm pretty sure it was 'floor'.

Lola: Doesn't matter. You're queens!

Me: It was floor. Great job guys.

[The guy runs away. Meanwhile, one of the store employees nervously opens the doors, and everyone starts rushing in. Leni and Laney look at each other with determination and rushes in. Leni makes her way to a swimsuit section, but sees a bunch of other woman taking the swimsuits.]

Leni: Hut, Hut. Take a hike!

[Leni shoves the women out of her way to reach the swimsuits. She gets one and starts doing a dance, with Lincoln and Lynn joining in.]

Lynn: Woo! All day long, baby!

Lightning: Lightning agrees baby!

[Meanwhile, Laney searches for costumes at a store and sees two girls going for it. Laney angrily charges at them]

Laney: Move it! [shoves the girls out of the way and and grabs the costumes] Yeah! [She then sees the crowd of angry kids in front of her] Y'all want some of this!? [The kids attack and Laney took on all of them]

Me: Yeah you better run!

[Meanwhile, Leni grabs a sweater of the rack, and some lady tries to steal it from her, but Leni grabs it.]

Leni: [Struggling] Hey! It's mine! Don't even think about it! [Hip checks the lady into a pile of clothes]

Tayuya: Back off (Censored)!

She tackles the girls and throws them off.

[Cuts to a montage of Leni and Laney grabbing clothes before others could get to them and puts them in her bag. The sibings watch Leni dragging two girls for a sweater, who also has a grip on it, but Leni takes it from them. The girls start attacking Leni, but she ends up winning and is twirling the sweater around.]

Leni and Laney's Siblings: Yaaaay!

Me: AWESOME!

[Leni and Laney are now at the check-out line. Her siblings walk over.]

Luna: You guys rocked!

Luan: Yay, Leni!

Lynn: Way to go, Laney!

Me: You guys ripped them apart!

Lana: You crushed it!

Laney: Thanks guys. Hard to believe I could get any of my shopping done without your help.

Me: No sweat guys.

Lynn: Ah, we gotta celebrate. Pretzels and sodas. On Lincoln.

Lincoln: Wait, why me?

Me: And it'll be my treat guys.

Leni: Thanks, Lincoln and J.D. Meet you guys at the food court.

Aylene: Okay.

Rachel: I'll stay with Leni and Laney to make sure things don't go south. But save some for me guys.

Me: Will do Rach.

[We all leave while a guy cuts in front of her, the obnoxious guy who cut in front of her earlier addresses this.]

Obnoxious Guy: I wouldn't do that. [points to Leni and Laney]

[The guy who just cut Leni turns around, sees Leni preparing to bull charge him, and makes a run for it, Leni smiles at this and high fives Laney, while the obnoxious guy just keeps to himself. Cut to the siblings at the food court.]

Luan: Wow. Leni and Laney really malled the competition.

Me: They sure did. They tore the store apart.

Lucy: People are going to think twice before crossing them.

Aylene: You know it Lucy.

Lola: We changed their lives. [raises her soda] To us!

Everyone: To us! [clink their sodas together]

[Cuts back to Leni and Laney.]

Laney: Oh, you're right Leni. [goes through her clothes] This blue scarf is perfect for me!

Leni: I know right! You look totes adorbs!

Rachel: Blue is a much beautiful color for you.

[Laney hears crying from the distance]

Laney: Huh? [She looks over and sees a little girl about her age crying with her mother there to comfort her]

Little Girl's Mother: I'm sorry you didn't get that dress you wanted, sweetie.

Little Girl: It's not just that! [sniffs] Some mean girl pushed me and called me a bozo!

[Laney started to look extremely guilty and regretted what she did]

Laney: Oh my goodness, what have I done? I've tried to be assertive and became a big bully. I have to make this right. Leni? Hold my place in line for me okay?

Leni: Okay, Laney.

[Laney leaves her spot in line with her bag and runs up to the little girl]

Little Girl: Ah! There she is! [hides behind her mother] Don't let her get me, mommy!

Laney: No wait! Let me explain!

Little Girl's Mother: Now you listen here! You have no right to push around my daughter like that!

Rachel had a sword at the woman's neck.

Rachel: You have no right to yell at Laney like that.

Laney: That won't be necessary Rachel. I know. And I'm really sorry! I didn't mean any harm. It's just that my siblings wanted to teach me how to be aggressive and I was completely out of control. [Laney goes into her bag and pulls out a dress] I believe this will make up for it.

Little Girl: [gasps] My dress! [takes it from Laney] Thank you!

Laney: You're welcome.

[Meanwhile, back at the line]

Leni: [going through her clothes] Hmm. [pulls out a top] This top is perfect for a cozy Saturday. [pulls out the sweater] And this sweater will look so good with my new nightgown jeans. [puts it back]

Mrs. Parker: Are you sure you don't have any more of those polka-dot swimsuits? [The clerk shakes her head.] That's all my granddaughter wants. Well, that and for me to live forever but I can't promise that.

Leni: [Seeing that she had one, calls to Mrs. Parker.] Here! [Mrs. Parker walks up to her, and Leni takes her suit out.] You should take mine.

Mrs. Parker: Oh! [Takes it] You angel. Amy will be so happy.

[Mrs. Parker walks off, and another woman walks past but notices Leni's sweater.]

Woman: [Admirers the sweater] That sweater is so cute, where'd you get it?

Leni: I think this was the last one.

Woman: [Disappointed] Oh, it's hard finding sweaters that won't give me what my doctor calls 'Category Five Rashes'. [Laughs] That's me, allergic to almost every fabric. [Starts off] Well, enjoy it.

Leni: Wait! I can't imagine how awful that would be, [offers her the sweater] here, take mine.

Woman: [Happy] Aw, that is so sweet. [Takes the sweater] Thank you.

[Just then a guy runs past and drops his credit card. Leni picks it up.]

Leni: [to the guy] Excuse me, is your name "American Bank"?

Tie Guy: [comes back] Oh my stars, I am so stressed about finding a tie for my anniversary, that I must've dropped it! [Leni gives it back to him.] 25 years, it's a big one.

Leni: You know, I'd be glad to help you.

Tie Guy: But you'd lose your place in line.

Leni: [grabs her bag and gets out of the line.] That's okay. This is more important.

[She and the guy leave to find a tie. Meanwhile back at the food court...]

Lincoln: [drinking his soda] Yep. Today could be the start of a whole new life for Leni.

Me: You said it buddy.

[Starts fantasizing about Leni's future. Starting with her being the CEO of a major fashion corporation, and giving a presentation.]

Leni: The ABCs of being a CEO.

[Next, fantasy Leni is signing a books titled "Taste the Flan" written by herself. Then they fantasize Leni being on a talk show.]

Interviewer: Ms. Loud, you're the head of a fashion company, the best-selling author of 'Taste the Flan', and a role model for young women. To what do you attribute your success?

Leni: Well, I really owe it all to my siblings, see, there was this two-day blowout sale...

[End Fantasy]

Varie: Leni would be awesome as a Fashion CEO and an author.

Lola: And just imagine what Laney's future would look like...

[They then start to fantasize Laney's future. Where she has become a famous action movie star, leading in many action movies. In one movie adult Laney was seen shooting at aliens]

Laney: Smell you later. [throws a bomb at one of the aliens]

[Next, she is seen signing autographs outside the movie theater. Then they fantasize her in a talk show]

Talk Show Host: Laney Loud, you're the stunning actress of "Zombie Bugs from Mars" and "Aliens in the Resturant". And you're a role model for females everywhere. Tell us, what is the reason for all of your success?

Laney: Well I couldn't have been so famous without my siblings and best friends. You see there was this blowout sale at Reiningers...

[We all continue fantasizing, completely unaware of what Leni and Laney are doing back at Reiningers.]

Me: Boy Laney would be the next Queen of Action. She would be awesome.

Hercules: She sure would.

Zoe: Oh yeah. I would love to see that.

Back at Reiningers.

Leni: [Giving a dress to a teen girl] Problem solved, now you'll have something to wear to the dance. [They hug]

[Laney gives another girl her age a top hat]

Laney: There you go! You'll look so lovely in that hat.

[Next, Leni gives a woman a blouse.]

Leni: You came all the way from Cheboygan for a flutter sleeve blouse? You should have it.

Rachel: Agreed.

Laney: [Gives a girl a skirt] Don't worry, I have closet full of these.

Leni: [Giving some guy her culottes.] Please, there'll be other culottes.

Laney: [Gives a girl some leggings] I insist you take these leggings.

Leni: [Giving a lady some pants.] Send me a picture, I wanna see how those gaucho pants look in you.

[Leni and Laney finally get to the front of the line, and Leni puts the only thing she has left on the counter.]

Cashier: This is a great find. I wish I had time to browse the racks.

Leni: Oh, well, why don't you take it?

Cashier: Oh, oh, I couldn't do that, this is all you have and you've been waiting in line for so long.

Leni: It's okay, I wouldn't even be shopping here, if it weren't for people like you working so hard.

[Leaves, while the cashier smiles]

Laney: That was a good thing you did Leni.

Leni: Thanks, Laney. You want to go next?

Laney: No thanks. I already gave away all mine.

Rachel: You guys all did good.

[As the three leave, Leni gives the obnoxious guy who cut in front of her earlier a salute, he yelps and takes cover. Meanwhile, back at the food court...]

Lola: No, the castle Leni's gonna live in, will have three swimming pools!

Lincoln: Oh, and a chocolate fountain!

Lana: A zoo!

Luna: And Laney's girl friend will be totally shredded!

Lola: [noticing Leni and Laney] There they are!

Leni: [as her siblings cheer] Hey, you guys!

Lincoln: [noticing something] Uh, guys, where are your bags?

Laney: Uh, yeah. About that.. We kinda gave away all our stuff.

Lynn: What?! After all our training?!

Me: Yeah! What happened?

Lincoln: What happened to the new Leni and Laney!?

Leni: She wasn't really me. I'm sorry, you guys. It did feel good to get what I wanted, but it felt even better to give other people what they wanted.

Laney: And to be honest the new Laney wasn't fitting well with me. I was so aggressive and mean I've became a complete jerk. I actually hurt a child today! Face it! It's just not me to be mean.

Me: Well you're right Laney. Except to criminals and bad guys.

Laney: True.

Luan: Guys, we're worried about you. How are you going to make it in life if you keep putting yourself last?

Lori: [holds up her phone; Bobby is on the other line.] Boo-Boo Bear and I cannot support you forever.

Laney: I don't think you guys understand but putting yourself last can actually be a good thing.

Lola: Oh yeah? And exactly how can it be a good thing?

Rachel: Many reasons. And here comes one now.

Mrs. Parker: [Walks up to Leni] Oh, there you are, dear! [holds up a present] I got you a little something to say thanks.

Leni: [takes the present] Awwww, you shouldn't have! I hope your granddaughter loves the suit. [Laney smirks and gestures how Leni was rewarded for her good deed]

Lola: Presents are nice, but you know what's nicer? All those clothes you guys gave away!

[Just then, the little girl from earlier in her dress came up to Laney]

Little Girl: Laney! Laney!

Laney: Aw! You look so good in that dress!

Rachel: It looks so cute on you.

Little Girl: Thank you! I want to give you something! [Gives Laney a blue scarf]

Laney: [gasps] For me? [The little girl nodded] Thank you!

Lynn: Yeah, yeah. The scarf was great. But it would've been better if you bought it!

[Just then, a waiter comes in with a cart of fries.]

Waiter: Excuse me, Miss, we have the number three combo, with fries, for everyone in your party, courtesy of that woman over there.

[The woman from before waves to Leni, and gestures to the sweater Leni gave her.]

Leni: [Applauding, while Lola takes the fries.] Yay! You look great! No rashes.

[Just then, the tie guy and his wife walk up to Leni.]

Tie Guy's Wife: Excuse me, Miss. [Her husband loves the tie] Thank you so much for helping my hubby, he has never looked so cute.

Tie Guy: [Pulls out a gift card] We got you a gift card to the fro-yo shop.

Leni: That's so sweet of you, that's my favorite place. [The lovely couple starts off.] Happy anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Bank.

[The couple has no clue what that means.]

Lori: Leni, it's great that all these people are doing nice things for you, but I still think it's more important that you-

Ms. Carmichael: [Walks up to Leni and shakes her hand.] Excuse me, I wanted to meet you. I'm Ms. Carmichael, I'm the manager of Reiningers, and I've been hearing such wonderful things about you. You know, we could use a sales employee with great customer service skills.

Leni: Great, let me think about it, and get back to you with some names. [Her siblings clear their throats and gesture to her, and Leni realizes.] Oh, you mean me.

Ms. Carmichael: Hours are flexible, and employees get a fifty percent discount on all merchandise.

Leni: [Touched] It's like there's a blowout sale happening in my heart.

Ms. Carmichael: I'll take that as a yes. [Leni's siblings smile] Stop by whenever to fill out paperwork.

Leni: [As she and Ms. Carmichael leave.] I'll see you back at home guys.

Laney: Now, do you get it?

Lincoln: We sure do. We were so wrong about you and Leni.

Lynn: [Eating her fries] Yeah, guess we don't have to worry about you guys after all.

Me: No we don't. But Leni got an awesome job as a result. She's gonna love working at the mall just as much as shopping here.

Nico: You said it.

Vince: This is gonna be perfect for her.

Lola: [Looking at her fries] Hmm, if being nice does that much for Leni and Laney, I wonder what it could do for me. [She gets up from her seat holding her fries and walks up to the obnoxious guy.] Hey, mister? How would you like my fries?

Obnoxious Guy: Oh, no thank you. I'm trying to watch my cholesterol.

Lola: Go ahead. Take them.

Obnoxious Guy: No, really. I'm good.

Lola: [Threateningly] TAKE THE FRIES!

Obnoxious Guy: [Screams] What is up with this mall?! [As he runs off in fear, Lola glares at him.]

Lincoln: Maybe stick to what you know, Lola.

Laney: One thing's for sure. Some people just never change.

Me: No they don't.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Shop Girl is one of my favorite episodes of the Loud House. We haven't done an episode of the Loud House in a while. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one too. Thanks man as usual. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	578. Terror of The Lich

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and playing card games.

Elyon: Thanks for giving Cornelia and the others good advice, Megan.

Megan: You're welcome Elyon.

Me: Her advice has really been helpful in our fight against the Shredder and the events leading up to the battle with Nerissa.

Cassidy: It sure has.

Megan: Oh yeah. I got to go ice skating with Cornelia.

Me: Have fun and be careful.

Megan: Okay.

She went with Cornelia to our indoor ice skating ring.

Poliwag (to Irma and Taranee): How are you girls enjoying Gotham Royal York?

Will: We're loving it here!

Irma: It's awesome!

Varie: I'm glad girls.

Me: I also heard that your dad is now working with Sheila, Irma.

Irma: He is and he loves it.

Will: I'm so happy for your father Irma.

Irma: Thanks Will.

Me: Elyon were you shocked when you found out that you were the Queen of Meridian?

Elyon: I sure was. I had no idea I was even part of royalty on another world.

Me: That would be a big shock.

Maria: Is it true that you're part of the swim team, Will?

Will: I sure am Maria.

Maria: That is so cool!

Me: You're more than welcome to use our indoor swimming pool to practice.

Will: Thanks J.D.

Hay Lin (wearing Firefly's helmet): Hey, guys. (Imitates Firefly's voice) I'm Firefly and I like burning stuff! (Pretends to fire heat lasers)

Francis: That's a nice Firefly impression, Hay Lin.

Hay Lin: Thanks Francis.

Me: (Laughs) That is a good impression.

* * *

In the training yard Jade and Yan Lin were practicing their moves and flying. They were being chased by robotic drones with lasers that Lisa built and they fired air blasts at them and they exploded.

Jade: That was awesome!

Yan Lin: It sure was.

Jade: How does it feel to be young, Yan Lin?

Yan Lin: It feels great Jade! It all came back to me. My strength, speed, agility, everything.

Jade: I'm glad Yan Lin.

* * *

In our indoor Ice Skating ring Cornelia was teaching Alexis and Megan how to ice skate.

Megan: Thanks for taking me ice skating, Cornelia.

Cornelia: You're welcome Megan.

Alexis (struggling to ice skate): Cornelia, can we please have a discussion about how you stand up on these things?

Cornelia: It takes a lot of balance Alexis. You have to stabilize yourself on the skates.

Nicole was doing all kinds of tricks and moves like an Olympic figure skater.

Nicole: It also takes skill and concentration.

Megan: It sure does.

Megan is starting to get the hang of it.

Nicole: That's it Megan! You got it.

Megan: Yeah!

Cornelia (to herself): Sorry, Lillian. But now isn't the right time for you to learn the truth about us.

Nicole: (In her head) I know Cornelia. But it'll be the right moment when the time comes.

Megan: I know it's wrong Cornelia but we had to do it. We had to erase her memories of her powers until the time comes.

Cornelia: I know. But we had to so we can have her have a normal childhood.

Megan: That's true.

* * *

In Gotham Royal York Park, Ben, Riley, Lightning and Lynn were having a lot of fun playing baseball and tennis.

Riley was doing a lot of awesome tennis moves.

Ben: Wow! I didn't know you were good at Tennis Riley.

Riley: It's a hidden talent Ben.

Ben: My friend Julie Yamamoto in my dimension we came from is a great tennis player.

Riley: I believe it.

Lightning pitched a baseball and Lynn hit it.

CRACK!

The ball was hit out of the park!

Lightning: Nice shot Lynn!

?: It was an awful shot!

They turned and saw BETSY DAVIS who had just gotten out of prison on parole.

Lynn: (With a Glare of Hatred) Betsy Davis!

Betsy: Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn: I can tell that prison life hasn't been too kind on you.

Betsy: That's because it's all your fault!

Lynn: I'm not the one that hired the Black Daffodil Gang to try and kill us. That was all your choice. But I never got to thank you.

Betsy: Thank me? For what?

Lynn: It was because of you that I got my powers. You broke my leg 2 days before and it was because of the requirements of the Earthquake of Guabencex that you gave me my powers. Thanks to you I got my powers.

Betsy: I don't care Lynn! It's because of you that my life is ruined! I was disowned by my family and because of you I was sent to prison!

Lightning: You deserved it little lady!

Lynn: I agree. Lets do this!

Betsy went at Lynn and Lynn punched her in the face.

POW!

Ben: I think Rath would like to have a word with you Betsy.

Ben turned into Rath.

Ben: RATH!

Riley: She's in for it now.

Lynn kicked Betsy in the stomach and punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING BETSY ANNA DAVIS! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS ON MY WATCH WHILE I'M PRESENT!

Rath punched Betsy all of the place with indiscriminate fury and she was all mangled up. But Betsy was a strong girl and she got up.

Lynn: Let use our combo on her Rath!

Rath: You got it Lynn!

Lynn threw a huge wave of lava and Rath ran.

Lynn and Rath: VOLCANIC TIGER PULVERIZER!

Lynn's lava turned Rath into a huge tiger made of pure lava and it pulverized Betsy into pulp. When it was done Betsy was finished and she was rearrested for violating her parole and sent back to prison. This time she was sent to the Uranus Prison for life without parole.

Lynn: That's that.

Riley: You said it Lynn.

Lynn: I think that was enough fun here at the park.

Ben reverted back.

Ben: Yep. Lets head home.

They did so.

* * *

Back at home Natilee was watching TV when suddenly she heard Lana scream.

Lana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natilee: Uh oh!

Natilee went upstairs and she found Lana crying hard and covering her arm as it was bleeding and Lola was looking on in shock with a pair of scissors in her hands and there was blood on the blade.

Natilee: What happened?

Natilee comforted Lana.

Lola: (In fear) I... I don't know! I snapped!

Natilee: I had a feeling this happened. Hang on Lana!

Natilee picked Lana up and they went to the hospital. Lana was crying hard in pain.

Lana: (Crying Hard) It hurts so bad!

Natilee: I know Lana but you're gonna be all right.

At the Leaf Hospital they waited and Lola was hugging Natilee in sheer guilt and crying hard.

Natilee: Lola it's not your fault.

Lola: (Crying hard) Yes it is Natilee! I lost control of my temper! I'm so sorry!

Natilee: I know Lola.

Sakura came out.

Natilee: How is she Sakura?

Sakura: She was stabbed in the arm and she had to have stitches. Luckily it didn't cause any permanent damage. She's gonna be in a cast for a while.

Natilee: Thank goodness.

Lola then all of a sudden got a splitting headache and she was groaning in pain.

Natilee: What's wrong Lola?

Lola: I have a splitting headache!

Natilee: (Gasps) Uh oh! I know this feeling.

Natilee pulled out a radio and called me.

Natilee: Dad we have a Code Dark Side Separate!

Me: On our way Natilee!

Suddenly Lola was enveloped in a blob of pitch black darkness and it separated from her and Lola fainted. The darkness took form into another Lola and she had red eyes flooded with pure evil and was wearing red and black clothes. It was DARK LOLA!

Dark Lola: Free at last!

Natilee: So you are the cause of Lola's evil behavior!

Dark Lola: That's right. I am the embodiment of all the evil inside her heart and she may have had a change for the better, but it was Lana that set me free and now I'm here to make sure that you all suffer my wrath!

Lori: I think not you little twerp!

She saw us ready to fight.

Natilee: Wait. Lets head to a training ground to avoid having people get caught in the crossfire.

Lincoln: Good idea Natilee.

We did so. At Training Ground 7, Lori was facing Dark Lola. Lincoln was holding Lola who was unconscious and they were worried for Lori.

Shanan: Lori will be fine guys. If she can handle you guys for 17+ years then she can handle a 6-year-old girl.

Will: I have a feeling she can Shanan.

Laney: Me too.

Lori: You will pay for making Lola hurt Lana! I'm going to literally turn you into a human pretzel!

Dark Lola: I'd like to see you try you dumb blonde!

DARK LOLA JUST PUSHED LORI'S BUTTON **BIG TIME!**

Linka: She's in for it now. You call Lori a dumb blonde and she will pound you into oblivion.

Lincoln: (Gulps in fear) Yep.

Lynn: This is gonna get rough guys.

Me: Yep.

Lori: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Lori spread her wings and went at Dark Lola and punched her in the face and fired a powerful blast of wind at her and sent her crashing into a training post and she was knocked out.

Bobby entombed Lola in solid pink quartz crystal and froze her in time completely.

Lori: Nice job Boo Boo Bear.

Bobby: Thanks babe.

Me: It's off to the Pluto Prison for this Dark Side.

Lincoln: You said it.

Lola was waking up and she saw Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Sleeping Beauty.

Lola: Linky. I'm sorry.

Lincoln: It's not your fault Lola. It's her that is to blame.

Lincoln showed Dark Lola frozen in Pink crystal and she was shocked at what she saw.

Me: This is the evil inside your heart that you were fighting to prevent from escaping.

Lola: And me stabbing Lana in the arm is what set her free. I'm glad she's gone forever.

Varie: We all are.

Me: Lets get this monster off our planet.

I beamed Dark Lola to the Pluto prison.

Lori: That takes care of that twerp. She literally needed to be sent away forever.

Leni: I totes agree.

Me: Me too.

In Lana's room we were talking to Lana.

Me: I'm sorry Lola stabbed you in the arm like that.

Lana: I know J.D. But the good news is that Lola's dark side is gone for good.

Me: Yep. Sakura says that you have to keep this cast on for 2 months.

Sakura: Yep. You're gonna be just fine Lana.

Me: But you can't play in the mud till then. Or else it'll get infected.

Lana: That stinks.

Me: Yeah. I told Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita about it and they were shocked at first but they knew that Dark Lola drove her to do it. Lola got off by having to do your chores until you've healed up.

Lana: Well that's good.

Sakura: You have to rest that arm for a week before you can use it again Lana. So you'll be having it in a sling. Also you are cleared to leave the hospital.

Lana: Okay Sakura. Thank you.

* * *

Back at the estate Lola was working twice as hard on the chores and instead of wearing her pageant dress like always, she was wearing track clothes because she has to work twice as hard in the chores because of Lana having her arm in a sling. I was sitting with Lana as we were watching reruns of Total Drama Revenge of The Island.

Laney came in with a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich for Lana.

Laney: I'm sorry about your arm Lana.

Lana: It's all right Lanes. But I'm glad Lola is a changed girl because of it.

Me: Let me guess Lana. You wanted to cut one of Lola's dolls.

Lana: Yep.

Me: Old habits die hard as they say. Sign your cast?

Lana: Sure J.D.

I take a red marker and sign my name on it with a red flame next to my name.

Laney did the same and put a green flower by her name.

Me: Boy it's hard to imagine that we did it all on Total Drama. Me and Naruto were a force on that show.

Lana: You sure were J.D.

Me: And in March it'll be me, Naruto, Lincoln, Lynn and everyone on the Atomic Owls again.

Lana: It sure will.

Laney: I can't wait.

Me: But we may not be called the Atomic Owls. We may be called something else. But as long as we're on the same team we'll dominate it.

Lana: You sure will.

The alarm went off and the computer popped up and on a holographic globe of the Earth it showed right by west southwest South America 200 miles off the coast of Chile, was a continent in the shape of a bird. It was all too familiar.

Me: I know that continent. That's the Land of Ooo.

Lucy: Gasp! That's the continent from Adventure Time.

Rachel: Adventure Time? What's that show about?

Me: You would love it Rach. It's a great show. It's about this boy named Finn and his best friend Jake who is a dog. They live in a post-apocalyptic Earth on a land called Ooo. Here's what the world in Adventure time looks like.

I pull up the planet Earth in Adventure time and most of us gasped at what we saw. It was a planet Earth that had 15% of the planetary structure completely blown to space dust, most of North America was still intact, the North American east coast was broken away from the mainland, half of Asia was completely destroyed, Africa fused into Europe and Scandinavia broke away from the European mainland and South America and Australia fused into Antarctica. Most of the continental landmasses and islands were all underwater.

Lana: That is a horrible version of Earth. It's far worse than when we saw it when you guys did that adventure.

Lola: I remember.

Lily: Boy what caused planet Earth to become like this?

Me: It was a Nuclear Holocaust. 1,000 years before the events of the show a terrifying cataclysmic event called the Great Mushroom War destroyed the entire Human Race and forever changed the inhabitants of Earth.

Lynn: World War III.

Lisa: That was my first assumption when we saw this.

Me: And our scanners reveal that it's the same Land of Ooo where we killed Patience St. Pim and stopped her from changing the Land of Ooo into an elemental emotional nightmare.

Laney: I remember hearing about that. That land would've been based on the four key personality traits in Proto-Psychology.

Me: I remember that. That was very interesting to me. We better go check it out. Lets move!

We set out for the Land of Ooo.

* * *

We arrived and it was as beautiful as I remember.

Me: Wow. It's just as amazing as it was when we were here.

Lori: It's a paradise and it literally would make a great vacation spot.

Lincoln: It sure is. The Candy Kingdom is still as sweet as it was.

Matt: Hope you guys don't mind that I brought Huggles. His Khor form's gonna be very useful.

Me: I don't mind man.

Luan: It sure can make anyone Sweet. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: That was funny.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Irma: Good one Luan.

We went into the Candy Kingdom and we were greeted by Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: J.D.

Me: Princess Bubblegum!

We hugged.

Me: I see you have your kingdom back.

Princess Bubblegum: I sure do. It's thanks to Finn and Jake that I got it back and deposed my stupid successor the King of Ooo.

Me: And Simon the Ice King is doing well I see.

Simon is now Princess Bubblegum's royal advisor and second in command.

Princess Bubblegum: Yes and he gets a great pay.

Me: I can see that. Oh I'm sorry, you know some of us but you don't know the rest of us.

We introduced ourselves.

Princess Bubblegum: It's an honor to meet you all.

Luan: Same here Princess.

Luna: It's rockin' to meet you dude.

Sam S.L.: It sure is.

Princess Bubblegum: Yes. I was about to check on something. Would you like to come with me?

Me: Sure.

Princess Bubblegum: But I can only carry 2 of you.

Me: Okay. Lets have a vote.

We voted and me and Elyon went with her.

Princess Bubblegum took off her earrings and placed them on our heads and a magic bubble appeared and it vanished.

Princess Bubblegum: Stay close to me.

She clapped her hands in a rhythm and Peppermint Butler blew a bubble and we went into the heart of the tree in the kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum: At the heart of this tree lies an ancient evil, held in a prison of amber...

We got into the tree and we saw a malevolent undead creature with two big horns on his head. One of them was broken and he had glowing green eyes and the level of pure evil coming off of him was unbelievable. It was the land of Ooo's ultimate evil - THE LICH!

Princess Bubblegum: The Lich!

He was whispering in a pure malevolent and ominous voice.

Me: Whoa.

Elyon: This guy looks like he's bad news.

Me: His thoughts are pure evil.

I went into his mind and it revealed a horrific history of pure evil. His main goal is to destroy all life in the entire universe and he will not stop until he does so.

Me: This creature is the ultimate personification of pure evil amplified 10,000-fold. He's worse than Aku.

Princess Bubblegum: Yes. Beyond Iceberg Lake in the ruins of his tower, he was converting the planets life force into unholy power to destroy all of Ooo. But before he could, the Legendary Billy attacked him and pummeled him into the resin of this tree.

Me: Wow.

Elyon: That's amazing.

Me: We have to destroy this freak once and for all. We have to unite together and destroy him for good.

Elyon: How are we gonna do that?

Me: I have a plan and it's gonna be incredibly risky. Lets combine our Guardian Powers and that of the Princesses and all of us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Elyon: That just might work. You'll have to become a Quinto-Guardian for that to work.

Me: Or in this case an Octo-Guardian. Okay.

We take the Amber holding the Lich out of the tree and take it to the Grass Kingdom by Finn and Jake's house and Marceline the Vampire Queen was with them.

Finn: Hey guys!

Me: Finn!

We fist bump!

Me: You guys are doing awesome!

Jake: We get that a lot.

Finn: How have you all been?

Me: We've been doing great Finn. We saw that the Land of Ooo was beamed here to our dimension and came to check it out.

Lincoln: Last time we were here we killed Patience St. Pim and stopped her from turning the Land of Ooo into an emotional elemental nightmare.

Finn: I remember that.

Marceline: That was an awesome adventure.

Me: It sure was Marceline. Now we're here to destroy the Lich once and for all. Princess Bubblegum set out to gather all the Princesses to help us unite against the Lich.

Finn: Guess what time it is.

Matt: Why don't you tell us, Finn?

Finn: IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!

Princess Bubblegum: And we're all here.

Princess Bubblegum arrived and with her were all the Princesses of the Land of Ooo:

Lumpy Space Princess  
Princess Bubblegum  
Flame Princess  
Embryo Princess  
Emerald Princess  
Engagement Ring Princess  
Ghost Princess  
Grass Princess  
Gridface Princess  
Hot Dog Princess  
Ice Princess  
Muscle Princess  
Raggedy Princess  
Sea Princess  
Skeleton Princess  
Slime Princess  
Turtle Princess  
Wildberry Princess  
Bee Princess  
Blargetha  
Bounce House Princess  
Breakfast Princess  
Cotton Candy Princess  
Crab Princess  
Elbow Princess  
Frozen Yogurt Princess  
Jungle Princess  
Laurel Princess  
Lizard Princess  
Nightmare Princess  
Old Lady Princess  
Peanut Princess  
Princess Beautiful  
Princess B'Onangutan  
Princess Princess Princess  
Purple Princess  
Princess Purple Patch  
Space Angel Princess  
Strudel Princess  
Toast Princess  
Princess Zip  
Acoustics Princess  
Bruise Princess  
Desert Princess  
Lamprey Princess  
Ocean Princess  
Princess Chewypaste  
Samantha  
Skateboard Princess  
Truth Field Projection Princess  
and Water Princess

Me: Wow! There's a lot of Princesses here in Ooo.

Embryo Princess: There is.

Turtle Princess: And we have a huge responsibility to everything here.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Me: Now the fight begins. Power up guys!

We did so.

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!

We turned into our Guardian forms.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Elyon: Time!

Me: Lets show the Lich what happens when you mess with our planet. Guardians lend me your powers.

Will: You got it J.D.

Will's mom called and Will told her what was going on.

Susan: Will?

Will: Yeah, Mom?

Susan: Kick that skeleton's butt!

Will: With pleasure.

They put the Aurameres onto me and their powers went into me and my power was unbelievably strong and my Super Angel 10,000 aura had water, fire, earth, wind, lightning, stars and clocks spiraling around me and pink energy was around me too.

Me: (Echoing voice) **Wow! Now this is awesome power.**

Goku: Wow! J.D. Your power is incredible!

Me: **It sure is Master Goku. I feel like I have the power of a God combined with my Super Angel 10,000 form. Now it's time to show the Lich who's power is greater.**

Vegeta cracked the Amber prison and released the Lich from his Prison.

Me: **Here it comes.**

(Gravity of Love by Enigma plays)

Lich: (Echoing) **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**

Cornelia (to Lich King): EW! Get a face!

Venom: Or better yet, let us eat it!

Finn: Your reign of terror ends here, Lich King!

Edzilla: ED SMASH SKELETON MAN!

Me: **Lets get him guys.**

Ace (communicates through telepathic link): Guys, I'm using my powers to send new Heartless that will recognize us as allies! Look for the ones with red eyes.

Me: **Good idea Ace. We'll keep an eye out.**

Ace created numerous Heartless but instead of Yellow Eyes they had Red Eyes and they were our allies.

Me: **It's all right guys. These Heartless are our friends and Ace made them to help us.**

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Laney: It sure is. We have Heartless that are friends instead of enemies.

The Lich was looking at Aquaman and Mickey.

Lich (to Aquaman and Mickey): **Look at us. Three kings.**

Aquaman: You're no king, Lich. You're pure evil.

Mickey: (to Lich) A true king serves his people. You only serve yourself.

Lich: **Be that as it may. I will be the only one who leaves here alive.**

Me: **Let us see about that Lich.**

Shocker (to the Lich): To quote a friend of mine: It's Hero Time!

Me: **Lets get him!**

We went at the Lich and the Battle that will decide the fate of the universe has begun. I punched the Lich in the face and fired a blast of wind at him and combined it with fire and lightning.

Me: **FIRESTORM TORNADO ONSLAUGHT!**

The Lightning, Wind and Fire turned into a powerful fiery tornado of incredible power and burned the Lich badly. Only his skeleton was left. The Lich fired a blast of evil green fire at me and I teleported and went invisible and kicked him in the back from behind him and fired a blast of water at him.

It pushed him into the air and I teleported and fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him.

Nico went Super Saiyan 4.

Nico: I will never forgive you for everything you've done Lich. DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

Nico fired a blast of lightning from his fingers and it hit the Lich and electrocuted him. Nico flew up to the Lich and punched him in the face.

Nico: MIGHTY HURRICANE FURY!

He spun the Lich around in a massive spiraling blast of wind. He flew over and grabbed the Lich and flared up his heat armor. He was in an incredible amount of heat that was hotter than the sun. The Lich bursted into flames.

The Lich fell to the ground and Breakfast Princess fired numerous eggs and fired numerous strips of bacon at him.

Luan: Lich you need more bacon in your diet. There's no porkin' out of this. (Laughs) Get it? Lets use our combo on him Breakfast Princess.

Breakfast Princess: You got it Luan.

Breakfast Princess fired numerous giant eggs at the Lich and Luan fired a blast of light.

Breakfast Princess: SUNNY SIDE UP DOWNPOUR!

The light combined with the eggs and turned them into glowing fried eggs and they rained onto the Lich and exploded on contact.

KABOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Luan: No yolks on him! (Laughs) Get it?

Breakfast Princess: Luan you are a funny girl.

Luan: I get that all the time Breakfast Princess.

Francis kicked the Lich in the face and fired a blast of fire at his face and burned him and Toast Princess fired lots of slices of golden brown toast at the Lich and buried him in bread.

Francis: Lets use our combo Toast Princess.

Toast Princess: You got it Francis.

Toast Princess fired numerous pieces of toast and Francis fired a huge blast of fire.

Toast Princess and Francis: BURNT TOAST DUSTSTORM!

The fired burnt the toast black and it turned it all hard as a rock and the burnt toast smashed into the Lich and hurt him bad.

Nothing is more disgusting at breakfast than burnt toast.

Green Lantern fired a blast of green energy at the Lich and it formed into a bulldozer and rammed him. Engagement Ring Princess fired a beam of light and it trapped the Lich in a giant gold ring.

Green Lantern (John): Lets use a combo on him Engagement Ring Princess.

Engagement Ring Princess: You got it John.

Green Lantern fired a blast of Green energy and Engagement Ring Princess fired a blast of light.

Green Lantern (John) and Engagement Ring Princess: WILL'S MARRIAGE OF POWER!

Engagement Ring Princess formed a ring and the green energy fired through the diamond in the ring and it was turned into a deadly laser and it burned the Lich's arm off.

Green Lantern (John): That must've hurt.

Tetrax fired numerous diamond shards at the Lich and they skewered him.

Emerald Princess fired lots of emerald gems at the Lich and they exploded on contact.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!

Tetrax: Lets use our combo on him Emerald Princess.

Emerald Princess: You got it Tetrax.

Tetrax and Emerald Princess touched the ground.

Tetrax and Emerald Princess: COLOMBIAN EMERALD SPEARSKEWER!

Huge clusters of emerald crystals grew almost instantaneously and went at the Lich and they skewered him in numerous places.

Tetrax: Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend but to the Lich they are his worst enemy.

Emerald Princess: You said it.

Flame Princess fired a huge blast of fire at the Lich and burned him. She spread her wings of pure fire and flew at him. She and Lola kicked the Lich in the face and formed swords of pure fire and slashed him all over. Volcana fired a huge blast of fire at the Lich and burned him bad.

Volcana: Lets use our combo on him girls.

Lola: You got it Claire.

Flame Princess: This is gonna be awesome.

They fired huge blasts of fire.

Flame Princess, Lola and Volcana: KRAKATOA FIRESTORM PHOENIX!

The blasts of fire turned into a huge fiery phoenix and it had flames that packed the immensely destructive power of the Krakatoa eruption of 1883 and it hit the Lich and exploded with awesome power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Irma: Let us cool you down.

Irma fired a blast of water and Water Princess did the same.

Irma and Water Princess: MEGATSUNAMI MERMAID SLAM!

The blasts of water combined and turned into a massive 100 foot megatsunami and it had a mermaid of pure water and it slammed into the Lich with the power of a massive tsunami moving at 1,000 miles per hour.

Finn slashed the Lich with his sword and kicked him in the face and Jake punched him in the face with a huge fist.

Jake the Dog: How many times have we done this dance, Lich?

Lich King: One time too many. Tonight will be your last waltz!

The Lich fired a huge blast of green fire and I swoop in and deflect it into the sky and kick him in the face.

Nico formed a magnifying glass lens from his hand.

Nico: NUOVA DEATH RAY!

He fired a powerful focused beam of sunlight at the Lich and it hit him and exploded.

KABOOM!

Rhino: Had enough?

Lich (weakly): **You should have... You... You should have gone for the head!** (Fires blast)

I deflect his blast and I formed a sword of pure red fire and the Lich did the same, but his was green fire.

Me: **Lets dance Lich.**

Lich: **With pleasure J.D.**

We engaged in a massive sword fight and it was turning the entirety of the Grass Kingdom into a massive raging inferno of epic proportions. The flames were so tall and huge that they could be seen all the way from space.

Me and the Lich were looking at each other in a powerful stalemate and we had looks of power on our faces. Mine was full of righteous justice and virtue and the Lich had pure evil and death.

Lich: **There is only darkness for you, and only death for you and your people. I will command a great and terrible army. We will sail to a billion worlds. We will sail until every light in the entire universe has been extinguished. You are strong, child, but I am beyond strength. I am the End.**

Me: **I am the Beginning. The beginning of your end!**

I push him back and kick him and fired a blast of stellar energy at him and send him crashing into a rock.

Turtle Princess fired a blast of energy at the Lich and it sent him through the rock. Leo slashed him all over with his swords.

Turtle Princess and Leo charged at the Lich.

Leo and Turtle Princess: ALLIGATOR SNAPPING TURTLE SUPERBITE!

They turned into an energy Alligator Snapping Turtle and bit the Lich with a huge chomp.

CHOMP!

Lizard Princess slashed the Lich in the face and Nico punched him in the face and knocked his teeth out and the teeth disintegrated. They dashed and Nico activated Lizard's powers and they used their combo.

Nico and Lizard Princess: KOMODO CRUSHER BITE!

They turned into a huge Komodo Dragon and bit the Lich with an incredible flaming bite.

CHOMP!

The bite ignited the Lich and burned him badly.

Nico: That was intense.

Princess Princess Princess punched the Lich all over the place and Francesca flashed him all over with her sword and fired blasts of fire at the Lich. Burning him badly. The Lich fired a blast of green fire and Francesca deflected it and it hit the Lich. Courage kicked the Lich with a powerful martial arts kid and bashed him in the face with a war club.

Princess Princess Princess: (In unison) Lets use our combo on him.

Francesca: You got it Triple P.

(Note: I decided to call Princess Princess Princess Triple P to make it shorter.)

Triple P, Francesca and Courage: HYPERSONIC SUPER SCREAM!

They let out an incredibly loud eardrum shattering sonic scream that was so loud that it was unbelievable.

Triple P, Francesca and Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream caused the Lich to be in excruciating agony and he was clutching his head in pain.

They stopped and I kicked the Lich and send him flying.

Francesca: That was intense!

Courage: It sure was Francesca. Last time I screamed that loud was when I nearly got clobbered in a dodgeball game.

Francesca: I remember you told me that.

He got up and he was flying too.

Me: **So the beast can fly too. Lets go.**

We went at each other again and I fired a time laser and it blew his leg off and it disintegrated into dust. But he regenerated his leg and fired more green fire and Taranee fired a huge blast of fire. It burned him bad.

Hot Dog Princess fired a blast of hot dogs and wieners and they hit the Lich and exploded.

KABOOOM BOOM BOOM! BOOM!

Fuzzy fired his meat ray and it turned the Lich's left arm into a slab of bacon.

Hot Dog Princess and Fuzzy fired their attacks for their combo.

Hot Dog Princess and Fuzzy: HICKORY BARBECUE MEGASAUSAGE BOMB!

The attacks combined and turned into a giant sausage and it collided with the Lich and it exploded with the power of a 1 megaton nuclear bomb.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

He needed ketchup and mustard to go with that.

Nightmare Princess formed a huge swarm of bats and they went at the Lich and surrounded him and Lucy fired a stream of black lightning. The Black Lightning electrocuted the Lich.

Lucy fired a blast of blast of black lightning and it hit the Lich.

Lucy: Let fear completely consume you.

The Lich saw that he was being reborn with life but it was not real.

Nightmare Princess: You sure know how to instill fear Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks Nightmare Princess. It's part of what I like.

They used their combo and Nightmare Princess fired a stream of darkness and Lucy fired black lightning.

Nightmare Princess and Lucy: NIGHTMARE OF FEAR!

The blasts combined and turned into the most horrific demonic monster in all of existence and it went at the Lich and pulverized and scared him really badly!

The Grim Reaper appeared and slashed the Lich's hands off with his scythe.

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) You give a terrible name to the embodiment of death Lich!

Lich: **You don't know anything Grim Reaper.**

Grim: Oh I don't huh? (Evil Laughter) Are you ready to meet your doom?

Skeleton Princess fired numerous bones at the Lich and they hit him and Grim kicked the Lich's head off.

Grim and Skeleton Princess used their combo.

Grim and Skeleton Princess: DEATH'S SCYTHE STORM!

A massive shower of scythe blades rained down and they hit the Lich and exploded into a massive wall of blue fire.

Tecna hit the Lich with laser blasts and prism lasers.

Tecna: (British Accent) PRISM LASER!

The rainbow lasers hit the Lich and burned him badly.

Gridface Princess fired numerous laser beams from her face and hands and they burned him. Tecna fired her prism laser and Gridface Princess fired more lasers.

Tecna and Gridface Princess: BINARY CODE RAINBOW LASER!

They fired a stream of rainbow light and it combined and turned into a rainbow stream of the binary code or 0's and 1's.

Lincoln fired a stream of lightning and electrocuted the Lich. Earth fired a stream of cosmic energy and fired a torrent of molten lava at the Lich and burned him badly. Wildberry Princess fired a barrage of fruit at the Lich and they all exploded.

BOOM! BOOOM! KRABOOOM!

Lincoln: This is awesome! Let use our combos guys.

Earth: Right Linky!

Wildberry Princess: You got it.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning, Earth fired cosmic energy and lava and Wildberry Princess fired fruit.

Lincoln, Earth and Wildberry Princess: POWER OF MOTHER NATURE!

The blasts combined and turned into three storm clouds and the ground quaked and formed a mini-volcano, a powerful earthquake and a massive wall of fire. Lava exploded out of the volcano and burned the Lich and the fire burned him and the Earthquake shook him bad. A tornado formed in one of the storm clouds and spun him around. Rain fell and drenched him and Lightning struck him and electrocuted him.

Earth: That was awesome!

Lincoln: It sure was.

Nico fired a blast of energy and blew the Lich's left leg off and May fired a blast of ice fire at him and froze his left arm off.

Nico: AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

He fired numerous balls of concentrated wind and air at the Lich and they hit him all at once and exploded with the power and ferocity of a super hurricane.

KRABOOOOMM!

May: That was intense!

Nico: It sure was.

Manaphy: Yeah!

May: Get him with Hyper Beam Manaphy!

Manaphy: Right!

Manaphy fired a huge blast of energy from her mouth and it hit the Lich and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Nico: That was awesome! Lets use our combo May.

May: You got it Nico.

Nico formed his hand into an aqua green cannon and it charged up and May charged up a blast of ice fire.

Nico and May: 3-STAR COMET ICEBOMB!

The blasts combined and turned into a comet with a nucleus in the shape of the 3-Star Dragonball and it slammed into the Lich and exploded and it froze him in a huge crystal of ice.

Nico: That was awesome!

May: It sure was.

But the Lich broke out of the ice and threw a hue blast of fire at Nico and he dodged it and punched him in the face.

Haiku fired numerous ravens at the Lich.

Nico fired Syn Shenron's energy beams and and Haiku fired numerous ravens of pure black fire.

Nico and Haiku: 1-STAR DARKSIDE DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a pitch black fire vortex with the 1-Star Dragonball in front and it hit the Lich and exploded into a massive wall of black fire.

Carol fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning and blew the Lich all over the place and she then threw Megalon's napalm bombs and burned him all over as they exploded with awesome power.

KABOOOOMMM! BOOOMMM! BOOOMM!1

Nico: Lets see how you like this. RAINBOW GLISTENING SHOT!

He charged up a Rainbow Energy beam and on his left arm was a bracelet that had the 7 Dragonballs on it. The 2-Star Dragonball lit up and he fired a blast of rainbow energy and it hit the Lich and exploded and sent him crashing into a rock.

Nico: Lets use a combo on him Carol.

Carol: You got it Nico.

Nico fired another Rainbow Glistening Shot and Carol fired Hedorah's sludge bombs.

Nico and Carol: 2-STAR POLLUTION NEUTRON!

The blasts combined and turned into a radioactive atom with the 2-Star Dragonball as the nucleus and it hit the Lich and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and Nico fired Eis Shenron's Ice Ray.

Nico and Lana: 3-STAR FREEZER SLASH!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive spinning snowflake with the 3-Star Dragonball in the middle and it slashed the Lich and froze him again.

Nico formed a blast of spinning fire as big as a basketball.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

He threw the blast of fire and Lola fired a blast of fire as well.

Nico and Lola: 4-STAR SOLAR INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and turned into a miniature sun and the 4-Star Dragonball was in the middle and it hit the Lich and exploded into a huge pillar of fire.

BOOMM!

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

He fired a massive blast of lightning and Lincoln fired a huge blast of lightning.

Nico and Lincoln: 5-STAR LIGHTNING SHOCKER!

The blasts combined and the lightning turned into a powerful ball of pure lightning and the 5-Star Dragonball was in the middle of it. It electrocuted the Lich with incredible power.

ZAAAPPPP!

Nico: WHIRLWIND SPIN!

He fired a blast of razor wind and Lily fired a blast of glowing water.

Nico and Lily: 6-STAR HURRICANE WINDSTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a miniature hurricane and it had the 6-Star Dragonball in the middle of the eye and it sliced and diced the Lich with incredible speed and power.

Nico slammed his hands on the ground and channeled energy into it and the ground shook violently and Tara lifted numerous rocks.

Nico and Tara: 7-STAR 11.0 SLAMMER!

A massive shockwave of pink energy and rocks went towards the Lich and it had the 7-Star Dragonball in the middle of it and it blew the Lich into a huge rock and he slammed into it.

I fired a huge wave of earth and it slammed into the Lich and buried him in dirt. He rose up out of it like a zombie and Old Lady Princess fired an aging ray and it hit his chest and disintegrated it.

Me: **That will show him that he should've stayed dead.**

Old Lady Princess: You said it sonny. Lets use our combo on him.

Me: **Certainly.**

I fired a blast of lightning and Old Lady Princess fired her time ray.

Me and Old Lady Princess: ELECTRIC AGING SCRAMBLER!

The blasts combined and it electrocuted and aged the Lich. But because of his immortality.

Lamprey Princess latched onto the Lich and Beast Boy turned into a lamprey.

Lamprey Princess and Beast Boy: LAMPREY BLOODSUCKER PAIN!

They sucked all the blood out of the Lich and they spit it out.

Beast Boy: That was disgusting!

Princess Bubblegum fired a stream of candy and Stewie fired a gumball blaster.

Princess Bubblegum and Stewie: SANGUINE SUGAR RUSH!

The candy blasts combined and hit the Lich and buried him in a huge pile of candy. Enough to give the entire city of Miami, Florida diabetes.

Stewie: That was a sweet attack!

Princess Bubblegum: It sure was Stewie.

Embryo Princess fired a blast of energy.

Rachel: SONIC BLAST!

Embryo Princess and Rachel: SOUND OF THE WOMB!

The blasts entombed the Lich in a ball.

Laney and Riley grew numerous bramble vines and Jungle Princess fired lots of razor sharp leaves at the Lich.

Laney, Jungle Princess and Riley: JUNGLE WHIPWIND SLASH!

The leaves and bramble vines lashed and slashed the Lich and cut him everywhere.

Flora: PETAL HURRICANE!

Flora fired a blast of flower Petals and Jungle Princess fired more leaves.

Flora and Jungle Princess: BEAUTY OF THE JUNGLE!

The blasts combined and they blasted the Lich with the beauty of nature.

Ice Princess: Lets use our combos on the Lich girls!

Flame Princess: You got it.

Princess Bubblegum: This'll be interesting.

Ben turned into Goop.

Ben: (Jellied Voice) GOOP!

Slime Princess: This is gonna be fun!

Flame Princess and Lola fired blasts of fire.

Flame Princess and Lola: CHOLERIC RAGE FIRESTORM!

Ice Princess and Lana fired blasts of ice lightning.

Ice Princess and Lana: MELANCHOLIC SADNESS ICESTORM!

Slime Princess and Goop fired blasts of slime and Lily fired glowing water.

Slime Princess, Lily and Goop: PHLEGMATIC PLACID SLIMEWAVE!

Princess Bubblegum fired a blast of candy and Bobby fired a blast of crystal candy.

Princess Bubblegum and Bobby: SANGUINE JOYFUL CANDYLOVE!

The blasts all combined and went at the Lich and it hit him and exploded into a powerful rainbow of color in the shape of a human brain.

Bobby: That was awesome!

Lana: It sure was Bob-sled!

Princess Bubblegum: That was an amazing combo. You all have come up with a lot of ideas for combos.

Slime Princess: They sure did.

Goop: But we're not out of the woods yet guys.

But the Lich was not done yet.

Samus fired a plasma beam at the Lich from her blaster and Kirby fired a blast of fire as Fire Kirby.

Samus and Kirby: FIERY PLASMA STORM!

The blasts combined and it hit the Lich and burned him bad.

Kirby: That was awesome Samus!

Samus: It sure was Kirby.

Bart Simpson and Skateboard Princess were rolling on a hill towards the Lich at an incredible speed.

Bart: This is awesome!

Skateboard Princess: It sure is Bart. I didn't know you were a great Skateboarder.

Bart: I'm not like Tony Hawk but I'm right up there.

The Lich fired blasts of green fire at Bart and Bart and Skateboard Princess were doing all kinds of skateboard tricks and more while dodging the fire blasts.

Skateboard Princess: Skateboard Princess lives for this!

Bart: Yeah!

They went up to the Lich and Bart punched him in the face.

Bart: EAT MY SHORTS AND KISS MY BUTT!

Lumpy Space Princess fired a beam of purple light and Star Lord fired his blasters.

Lumpy Space Princess and Star Lord: PILLOW BLAST BARRAGE!

The blasts combined and turned into a pillow with awesome softness and it smacked into the Lich's face.

Lumpy Space Princess: How do you like them Lumps!?

Grass Princess fired a blast of grass at the Lich and Cornelia threw a wave of Earth at him.

Grass Princess and Cornelia: THE EARTH'S LOVE!

The wave of Earth turned into a fist and the grass formed spikes on it and it punched the Lich.

Yolei's Hawkmon was now Aquilamon and Princess Zip was flying at incredible speed.

Aquilamon: BLAST RINGS!

Princess Zip and Aquilamon: SPEED RING ASSAULT!

The rings combined with Princess Zip as she made a mach 5 sonic boom and the powerful blast hit the Lich and blew him apart in a massive sound explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Laurel Princess fired a blast of purple light.

Goku: KAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku fired a Kamehameha Wave at the Lich.

Laurel Princess and Goku: PURPLE FIRE KAMEHAMEHA!

The blasts combined and it turned the Kamehameha Wave Purple and it had purple flames and it hit the Lich and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Ocean Princess and Maria fired a blast of Water.

Ocean Princess and Maria: MEGATSUNAMI WHIRPOOL DESTROYER!

The water turned into a powerful Whirlpool that had the power of a 15,000 foot megatsunami and it slammed into the Lich and hurt him bad.

Slime Princess and Goop fired a blast of slime.

Slime Princess and Goop: ACID SLIME BATH!

The attacks formed a tidal wave of acid slime and melted part of the Lich.

Flame Princess and Taranee fired huge blasts of fire at the Lich.

Flame Princess and Taranee: FIREBALL COMET STORM!

The fiery comets rained down on the Lich and burned him badly.

Ghost Princess and Danny fired beams of Ecto-Energy.

Ghost Princess and Danny: GHOST STORM DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and formed into a powerful storm of ghosts and energy and they bombarded the Lich at an incredible level.

Muscle Princess and Edzilla punched and smashed the Lich at a merciless level.

Muscle Princess and Edzilla: BRAWNY PULVERIZER SMASH!

They pulverized him badly.

Space Angel Princess fired a beam of cosmic energy and Superman fired his laser vision.

Spacel Angel Princess and Superman: COSMIC LASER DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a huge beam of light and obliterated the Lich's lower half of his body.

Will fired a blast of lightning and Rhino charged.

Will and Rhino: ELECTRIC RHINO CHARGE!

The lightning enveloped Rhino and he turned into a lightning rhinoceros and he rammed the Lich and electrocuted him.

Shocker: Time for my final smash! LIGHTNING SHOCK DESTROYER!

Shocker fired a massive blast of lightning at the Lich and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Matt: Now it's my turn! HATE BEAM FLASH!

He used Shagon's power and fired a massive blast of hate lasers from his eyes and it exploded when it hit the Lich.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Crab Princess fired numerous crabs at the Lich.

Ash: Corphish use Bubble Beam!

Corphish: Right!

(Note: Nico can teach Pokemon how to speak in perfect English)

Corphish did so and fired a stream of bubbles.

Crab Princess and Corphish: AQUA CRAB DESTROYER!

The Crabs and Bubbles combined and pulverized the Lich.

Me: **Now to finish you once and for all Lich!**

I unleashed a massive plethora of attacks on the Lich and hit him with everything I got from the power of the Guardians at him and blasted him with all our powers. It was a savage onslaught of power and more and then a massive flash of light illuminated the sky and then out of the blast of light came The Light Princess! She was a beautiful princess in a yellow dress with blonde hair and golden yellow eyes and she had a sun crown.

Me: **Wow!**

Lich: **It can't be!**

Me: **A Princess of Light? Amazing!**

Princess Bubblegum: For centuries we have thought that the Princess of Light was a legend but it was prophesied that she would one day appear and destroy the ultimate evil of the Lich and end him once and for all. Her name is Willow Bright.

Me: **Wow! And the events of our fight is what called her here.**

Light Princess: That's right J.D. It's truly an honor to meet you and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: **You too Light Princess.**

Light Princess: Please. Call me Willow. But I'm glad you came to destroy the Lich for good.

Me: **Thank you Willow. And I'm glad we did. Lets finish him for good.**

Light Princess fired a blast of rainbow light and obliterated half of the Lich's upper body and Kairi fired a blast of light from her Keyblade.

Kairi: Lets use our combo Willow!

Light Princess: You got it Kairi.

Light Princess fired a blast of rainbow light and Kairi fired a blast of light from her Keyblade.

Light Princess and Kairi: RAINBOW LIGHT DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and went at the Lich and blew his entire body to dust and completely obliterated it into nothing. All that was left of him was his head.

Edzilla then ate the Lich's head and it tasted terrible

Edzilla (spits out Lich King's head): Bleh! Skeleton man's head taste bad!

Eddy: Ed you idiot! You can't eat a dead guy!

Me: **Allow me.**

I threw the Lich's head into the air and cup my hands to the side.

Me: **You're through Lich! ELEMENTAL RADIANCE KAMEHAMEHA!**

I fired a rainbow Kamehameha Wave and it was infused with the powers of the elements and it hit the Lich.

Lich: **DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!**

The Lich was completely obliterated in an instant. There was nothing left of him.

The blast went out into space and dissipated harmlessly.

I powered down and the powers of the Guardians went back to the girls and it was over. The Lich's evil spirit appeared and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Enjoy the darkness of Hell, Lich.

* * *

We went back to the Estate and we set up a huge trade route and alliance with the Land of Ooo and the Princesses of the lands and it got back on its feet incredibly quickly.

Guardians minus me: WWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?

Will: I can't believe that Ken's parents would view you as a murderer!

Irma: You were in a life or death struggle and it was an accident!

Taranee: What a bunch of fools!

Cornelia: I agree!

Hay Lin: Bunch of ingrates!

Me: I agree girls. Nico saved the Digital World from his tyranny.

Nico: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome buddy.

We rested for the rest of the day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Lich was the most evil and most dangerous enemy in the entirety of Adventure Time and he was by far the most evil enemy of them all. Ron Perlman did a great job voicing him and what the Lich was doing was by far the most evil of them all. He was pure evil in its purest form personified. I also got the idea for Lola stabbing Lana in the arm with a pair of scissors from JFMstudios picture on DeviantArt called Twin Trouble. That would hurt REALLY bad if that happened to me. Thanks for the idea and inspiration man. And I based the Light Princess off of AskAquaPrincess on DeviantArt's OC Light Princess. Thanks for the inspiration and idea. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Also this chapter was made to commemorate 10 awesome years of Adventure Time and a thanks to Pendleton Ward for making an incredible series and for giving us an awesome show. thank you Pendleton Ward and crew. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	579. No Mercy from The Green Goblin

It starts with me in the local grocery store. I was getting groceries of all kinds for the family.

I was parked in front of the cereal picking everyones favorite cereals.

Me: Okay Vampire-o's with bat shaped marshmallows that turn milk red. Lucy would love this. Sports cereals for Lynn and protein shake mix for her, lots of cereals they like. (To the Viewers) Oh hey guys. I'm here at the grocery store getting all the food and groceries we need. At the estate we have a TREMENDOUS number of mouths and stomachs to feed and a lot of money goes into the groceries. But when you're filthy rich you feel like you can buy anything. But money NEVER buys you things like power, love or friendship. This is the very same grocery store that we fought Abel Torres' evil twin brother Cain in and we blew it up as a result. Cain is now in the Antarctica Prison for the rest of his life and he deserves it. But we got the store fixed and we get a 75% discount on everything. Also Mr. Lynn is a great cook and he needs a lot of his "Lynn-gredients."

I walked down the isle and I got eggs and bananas and yogurt. I had two carts with me because of the huge amount of food needed in the estate. Then I suddenly got hit in the face with a banana cream pie.

SPLAT!

I slurp it off.

Me: (Slurp) Mmm Banana Cream. Who threw that!? I know it wasn't Luan because she's not with me.

?: (Like Nelson Muntz) Ha ha!

I saw a kid that was wearing the same clothes as Lincoln but he had blond hair and he had a white hat on.

Me: I know you. You were here when we fought Cain Torres.

Connor P.: That's right. My name is Connor Pingrey.

Me: (Gasps) Are you related by any chance to Carol?

Connor P.: She's my big sister.

Me: I didn't know Carol was your sister.

Mrs. Pingrey: Connor what.. Oh hello J.D.

Me: Hello Mrs. Pingrey. I didn't expect to run into you and Connor here.

Mrs. Pingrey: Small world huh?

Connor P.: I miss my sister.

Me: I know Connor.

Mrs. Pingrey: How is Carol doing?

Me: She's doing great Mrs. Pingrey. Does Connor know what happened to her?

Mrs. Pingrey: No he doesn't.

I looked into her eyes and I saw that Mrs. Pingrey was not in town when Carol was disowned. She was out of the state with Connor taking a break.

Me: Oh man.

Connor P.: Where is my sister?

I knelt down to him.

Me: Connor, your father disowned Carol because she had a Split Personality problem. She had this evil personality named Morgan inside her and it ruined her life and got her kicked out of the house.

Mrs. Pingrey: It's true son. After Carol was sent to a reform school she got into a nasty argument with your father and he kicked her out. J.D. and friends helped her and she has been living with him ever since.

Conner was shocked and he then developed an incredibly powerful hatred on his own father.

Connor P.: I HATE THAT MAN!

Me: I would hate my father too if he did the same thing to my sister.

Mrs. Pingrey: I will divorce that man and move in with you after we are done here J.D.

Me: Carol would love to see you both again.

She took off her wedding ring and gave it to me.

Me: What's this for?

Mrs. Pingrey: You can give that to Varie as her engagement ring.

Me: Thanks Mrs. Pingrey.

Mary P.: Please call me Mary. Luckily my soon-to-be ex-husband is out of town and won't be back for 2 more days. So we'll head home and pack our things.

Me: Okay. I'll pay for my groceries and we'll head over there and get you both out of there.

Mary P.: Thank you.

I payed for the groceries and loaded them into my car and we drove up to the Pingrey residence and Mary and Connor went into the house and packed. 30 minutes later we headed to the estate.

We arrived and I pressed the garage remote and I opened the trunk and deposited the groceries in a conveyer belt that had a sign on it that said "Place Groceries Here."

Me: (To the Viewers) Lisa invented this and she knows how to work the systems around.

We went into the house.

Me: Hey guys.

Lori: Hey J.D.

Lynn Sr.: (Offscreen) Thanks for the groceries J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Lynn. Carol I believe you know these faces.

In came Mary and Connor.

Carol: (Gasp) Mom! Bro!

Connor P.: Big sis!

They were reunited and Connor was crying hard into her shoulder.

Connor P.: (Crying Hard) I missed you so much big sis!

Carol: I missed you too little bro.

Mary P.: Carol I heard so much about how you were helping out around the world.

Carol: Thanks mom. I'm so glad I can help out. I'm missed you so much.

Me: We have a lot to tell you.

We sat down at the dining room table and told Mary and Connor everything that's happened. Vince was with Carol.

Mary P.: So you guys gave Carol an awesome birthday and Vince is getting married to her?

Me: Yep. It was the happiest day of Carol's life.

Vince: You said it J.D. We are getting married in a few months. We haven't decided on how we're gonna plan the wedding.

Carol: Vince is the most amazing guy ever.

Mary P.: I'm so happy for the both of you!

Connor P.: Me too sis! I'm happy too bro.

Vince: Thanks little bud.

Me: I'm really excited for the wedding partner. We're counting down the days.

Vince: Thanks man.

Maria came in.

Maria: Hey guys. Mrs. Pingrey. It's great to see you again.

Mary P.: You to Maria. You've grown from that little girl I remember.

Maria: I sure have. Connor you were just a little guy when I saw you last.

Connor P.: Time sure has flown by huh?

Maria: Yeah.

Me: We have done a lot all over the planet and all over the galaxy. Not to brag but some of our adventures defy all description.

Connor P.: They sure do.

Lola: Yeah. I can't believe that Mr. Pingrey is that insensitive and he would disown Carol like that.

Lana: You're telling me sis. That guy is a monster.

Me: No kidding. How's your arm doing Lana?

Lana: Still sore but it's getting better.

Connor P.: What happened to her?

Me: It's a long story.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We go to the computer and we saw that there was a nuclear bomb planted in the subways under the city and it was placed there by Norman Osborn A.K.A. the GREEN GOBLIN!

Me: There's a nuke in the subways! Wally, Pietro, go disarm the nuke and Master Goku and Kal go throw the bomb into space and detonate it out there!

Flash: You got it J.D.

Goku: We're on it!

They flew out and did so.

Me: We're gonna pay the Green Goblin a visit and make him pay for everything he has done.

Shocker: This is gonna be good.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door.

Mr. Pingrey: MARY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR!

Susan Vandom: Will, please take the others out of the room. I plan to do something very unpleasant to Carol's former father! (grabs kitchen knife)

Will: If you say so, Mom. (she and the others leave the room)

Me: Lets go guys!

We fly to the Oscorp building. With us was Norman's son Harry Osborn.

At the Oscorp Building in the middle of the city we stood in front of the Oscorp receptionist.

Oscorp Receptionist (sees us): Excuse me. But no one sees Mister Osborn without an appointment.

Rhino (towers over her): Make an exception.

Me: We didn't come here just to see him. We came here to kill him and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused to our city.

We go into the elevators.

Green Goblin (aims pumpkin bomb at the wall): Spider-Man and his new friends are bound to burst in through the wall any minute now. But I'll take them by surprise. When they burst in here, I'll throw this pumpkin bomb at them to damage them greatly!

But then, he saw the elevator open to reveal us inside.

Green Goblin: What?! You all took the elevator?!

Nico: OF course we did. It actually does have some good elevator music.

Green Goblin: Before we fight, let me tell you about a little surprise.

Nico: And what would that be?

Green Goblin: I've planted a nuclear bomb somewhere in Royal York. And the best part? The detonator is wired to my heart! So if you all kill me, the bomb will explode and kill everyone near it! So you have a choice to make: kill me and doom your city. Or let me live so your city survives.

Me: We know about it and...

A massive blinding white flash of light exploded high in the sky and Norman saw that the flash was the bomb he planted detonating out in space.

Me: We stopped it from detonating here in the city. Now you will pay for hurting so many people.

Nico: We came to kill you.

Me: Lets get him guys!

We went at him and I kick him in the face and Harry punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the mouth.

Green Goblin: How dare you betray your own father, Harry!?

Harry: You were never my father! You and Mom may have given birth to me. But Lynn Loud Sr. was more of a parent then you ever were!

Nico: Norman Osborn, you have failed this city! (throws pumpkin bombs at Goblin)

Green Goblin (counters with his own pumpkin bombs): And you've failed in terms of strategy. Using Hobgoblin's bombs against me? Ha! I can use pumpkin bombs too, you know!

KABOOOM! KABOOOM!

Me: You are one seriously (Censored) up (Censored)!

Rhino charged and rammed him and Shocker fired lightning at him. Matt turned into Shagon and fired lasers at him and burned him.

Shocker: Lets use our combo on him Shagon.

Shagon: You got it Shocker.

Shocker fired lightning and Shagon fired lasers.

Shocker and Shagon: LIGHTNING OF HATRED!

The blasts combined and they hit the Green Goblin and burned his helmet off.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the mouth and knock out some more teeth. Green Goblin punched at me and I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach and send him crashing through the wall. Nico kicked him in the stomach and Green Goblin belched up a huge amount of blood.

Stewie and Star Lord fired laser blasts at the Green Goblin.

Stewie and Star Lord: LASER STORM BLITZ!

The lasers hit him all over and burned him badly.

Spiderman: Now we end this Norman.

He used his final smash.

Spiderman: BLACK WIDOW VENOMSWARM!

Spiderman sent a huge swarm of black widow spiders at the Green Goblin and they exploded and burned him with corrosive venom.

Venom: We've had it with you Norman.

Venom used his Final Smash.

Venom: SYMBIOTE SWARM SLASH!

Venom formed miniature symbiotes and they slashed him all over the place.

Me: Norman Osborn you will now pay for everything you've done.

Green Goblin: I guess this is the part where you take me to jail, Spider Man.

Elyon: Are you kidding me?! What makes you think you're going to jail after everything you've done?!

Green Goblin (laughs): Oh please! I killed Gwen Stacy the first time, terrorized New York for so many years, busted out your brother Phobos, and nearly blew up the city just now and it's not even New Years! But so what? We all know that Spider-Man will just send me to prison in the end!

Unknown to us, Goblin's glider rose behind us.

Spidey (trying to decide what to do): Every action you've ever made ends in death and misery. People die. I stop you. You'll just break out and do it all over again.

Green Goblin: Just think of it as a running gag!

The glider went at Spidey but warned by his spider sense, Peter flips just as the Green Goblin's glider was about to impale him. As a result, Norman gets impaled by his own glider on the wall, and groans in pain and blood loss.

Irma: That was a close one!

Green Goblin (glares at Spidey): I hope you're happy now, Parker!

Spidey: You wanna know something funny? Even after everything you've done, I still would've sent you to prison.

Green Goblin (laughs weakly): Oh, Spider-Man. I have to admit. That actually is... pretty funny.

The Green Goblin starts laughing and coughing, then gasping for air and finally dies, smiling.

Harry: Goodbye "dad" and burn in Hell.

Me: You will never hurt anyone again you (Censored). Give the Devil our regards when you see him. For your crimes on this planet you are sure to be damned.

Tom Lair and Sheila arrived.

Tom Lair (sees us walking with Spidey, who's holding Goblin's corpse): Spider-Man, what happened?

Irma: Well, dad, Green Goblin got what he deserved.

Sheila: That's a relief. But why does Spider-Man look sad about it?

Elyon: Because even after all the crimes he committed, he was still Harry's father.

* * *

At the Gotham Royal York Cemetary we were looking at the Grave of Norman Osborn.

We just finished burying Norman Osborn's body next to the grave of Harry's mother.

Nico: This is how it happened. This is how the Goblin died.

Spidey: Harry, I'm sorry about your father.

Harry: No, Pete. That monster was never my father. My father died a long time ago. (smiles at us) But now, I have a new family.

We smile at this statement.

Harry (sheepishly): And I also have a company to run now that my so called dad's dead. Think Tony can help me out with that?

Me: He will be more than happy to give you some pointers Harry.

Harry: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Harry was checking on the lab and he destroyed all of his father's work. Stan Lee who is also an Oscorp employee was helping him.

Stan Lee: Your father was a monster Harry. But that freak got what was coming to him.

Harry: You know it Stan.

Stan Lee: I'm glad J.D. and team helped you.

He was proud too.

The Oscorp company was now working on ways to further benefit all of humanity. Thanks to all of the advise Tony Stark gave Harry the company was now a huge success and Stark Industries and Oscorp merged their businesses together and they are now full fledge partners. Carol's mom and little brother now live with us and as for Mr. Pingrey, he was now divorced, castrated, all of his assets were seized and given to Mrs. Pingrey and he was in the hospital with a huge diaper bandage on his waist.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

The Green Goblin was Spiderman's first supervillain that Spiderman defeated in the movies. William DaFoe did a great job as the Green Goblin in the first Spiderman movie with Tobey Maguire. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	580. The Devil's New Years

DECEMBER 31ST, 2018 - 8:00 PM

* * *

In Gotham Royal York Square everyone in the city was gathered to witness the final hours of the final day of 2018 and the start of the first day of 2019. We were so excited and we couldn't wait for the new year to start.

We were cheering and we had glasses on in the shape of the year 2019. It was awesome.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome! (To the Viewers) Hey guys. Today is December 31st, 2018 - the final day of 2018 and we are 3 hours 55 minutes and 45 seconds away from the first day of 2019 - January 1st, 2019 A.K.A. New Years Day. Every year here in the United States, everyone goes crazy for the New Years Day celebration. We blast off fireworks and confetti flies everywhere. See that ball up there?

I point to the big lit ball on top of the Times Square building and the camera turns to it and shows it.

Me: When the clock is at 11:59 PM that ball will drop and count down to midnight and when midnight comes it starts 2019. [Shifts back to me] We have had an incredibly memorable 2018 and it was all awesome. Let me show you the times with " **Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Greatest Moments of 2018.** " This is gonna be a clip show of our greatest moments from 2016 to the present.

[A montage of our greatest adventures from 2016 to the present plays as the theme song from Benny Hill and various songs play as the clips proceed. It starts with me moving to Michigan and meeting the Loud's and our adventures went from there. We did all kinds of adventures and more. We also had some of the greatest battles of all time all over the planet and all over the galaxy.]

Me: And there you have it folks. We have done so much all over the planet and more. But there are more adventures to come. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "J.D. can you handle everything before New Years?" I assure you all I can. Nico asked me the same thing at home.

FLASHBACK

Nico: You sure you're gonna be okay by yourself, buddy?

Me: I'll be fine, Nico. And don't worry. I'll be back in time for New Years'.

Nico: Okay. Be careful man.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: I have everything under control. (I sense something) Uh oh. And it looks like we have another adventure to come.

I fly and go into a church and I sense and incredibly evil force coming from it.

Me: This can't be right. This is a church and evil despises churches.

I go in and take off my coat and I saw a man dressed in a black suit with black hair and he had black eyes completely filled with pure evil and the level of pure evil I'm sensing off of him was unbelievable.

Man: J.D. Knudson. I knew you would come.

Me: Who are you?

Man: I know you and you know me. But let me refresh your memory. I'm Satan or you know me as Lucifer - the Devil.

I gasp and go Super Angel 10,000.

Me: You are not welcome here! You are supposed to be down in Hell!

Satan: Yes but I came to congratulate you. You survived another battle and here you are standing before me.

Me: So I see. You know I find this to be very awkward. You being in the one place you despise above all others, the Church of God.

Satan: That's right. I agree with you.

Me: You have caused many eons of pain and suffering with your evil and more. I don't understand you Lucifer. Why would you betray God like you did? Sure he may have created us in his image and we are a flawed creation but why do you hate us so much?

Satan: Because you all are the true demons and the true evil.

Me: I don't believe that at all Lucifer. You were once a great and loyal angel of God and you were a mighty warrior. But you let jealousy and powerlust consume you and you launched a rebellion against God that almost destroyed the entire universe.

Satan: That's true J.D. But God is the true evil and I was bound by God into the frozen pit of Hell. I swore to get revenge should I get a son or get free from Hell.

Me: The last part didn't work. I stopped you when me, Lincoln and Linka were there.

Satan: I remember.

Me: Are you enjoying your new play toys in Hell?

Satan: Yes thank you J.D. All the people you all killed have given me some amusement.

Me: Nice to know I can provide for you.

Satan: Yes.

He walked behind me and tried to tempt me with the promise of great power.

Satan: I can give you everything J.D.

Me: If you're trying to tempt me Lucifer it won't work. I know all your clever mind games. You want me to sell my soul to you for the power to get everything I want. I have everything I could ever need. So my answer is no. I know I was given great power and I use my power for all good. But the thing that fuels my power to far greater levels is the love and bonds I have with my friends, my family and the very planet we strive to protect from monsters like you.

Satan was weakened somewhat when he heard the word Love.

Then a woman came in. It was Christine.

Satan: Christine. I've come for you.

He walked to her.

Me: (In my head) He's going to use her to give birth to the Antichrist!

I ran and got in front of her and was ready to defend her with everything I got.

Me: It's all right Christine. I won't let this monster hurt you. Lucifer I won't let you get to Christine.

Christine: How do you know my name?

Me: I just do for some reason.

I unsheathe my sword and Lucifer hissed when he saw it.

Me: The Sword of Michael. You know this sword well.

Christine: He really is Satan.

Me: That's right. And you were chosen to be his woman to birth the Antichrist. You stay hidden. This fight is gonna be intense.

Christine hid somewhere and I slashed Satan and burned his chest.

Me: I won't let you give birth to the Antichrist.

Satan formed his own sword made of pure fire and we clashed. We had 10 minutes left until midnight and the fight with me and Satan was really heating up.

We looked at eachother as we were clashing our swords.

Me: You know it's just like old times Lucifer. You gave me an amazing fight.

Satan: Happy to provide.

We clashed some more and at 1 minute to midnight the ball dropped. I sensed it and we took the fight to in front of the altar. A man named Jericho came out and then Satan left the mans body he possessed and inhabited Jericho's.

Me: Oh no!

He was fully possessed by Satan.

Me: Let Jericho go you monster!

Jericho/Satan: He's mine now!

Me: No I can still sense him in there! Let him go!

I held up a cross to him and walk towards him. Jericho was clutching his head in pain as he was trying to regain control of his body. I was reciting the Lord's Prayer.

Me: Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen!

Just as I finished the Lord's prayer the clock hit zero and 2019 had officially begun and a massive blast of fire exploded out of his body and crept across the floor. The fire was loaded with pure evil and it formed into a condensed ball on the wall and exploded outward and I saw SATAN IN HIS TRUE FORM! He was an ugly demonic creature and he roared at me with pure rage and evil and he swore to return in 1,000 years and I had a look on my face that said "I'll be waiting." The fire and Satan went back down into Hell never to be seen again for another 1,000 years.

Me: Go back to Hell and stay there.

I powered down and I heard a little girl's voice.

Girl: Daddy.

Jericho and me saw the spirits of his wife and daughter who were murdered in a contract killing and they were waiting for him in the afterlife.

I had tears flow down my face and I knew that they were at peace. I saw that Jericho was dead. The fight with Lucifer was too much for him to handle. One thing was for sure. This was a fight that I would never forget. I said a prayer for Jericho and he would rest in peace. Christine was forever grateful to me and Jericho for protecting her.

I fixed the church and went to enjoy the celebration. Confetti was flying everywhere and fireworks were shooting off all over the place. It was a joyous time.

At the estate Eddy and the Loud's were shooting off fireworks as well.

Manaphy, Poromon, and Poliwag: HAPPY NEW YEARS', EVERYBODY

* * *

The next morning I came home and I had confetti on me.

Me: Wow! What a celebration!

Nico: Did you have fun man?

Me: I sure did buddy. It was awesome! But let me tell you I had a powerful encounter and saved the world from the End of Days.

I revealed everything and everyone was shocked.

Lori: Are you literally serious J.D.!?

Me: I sure am Lori. I fought the Devil himself and won. It was a powerful fight in the House of God and it was unbelievable.

Lincoln: The last time you fought the Devil was back when we went into the Netherworld for that school project.

Me: I remember. I'll never forget that fight. It was the most brutal one we had but I triumphed.

Luna: That must've been an intense fight dude.

Sam S.L.: No kidding love. But J.D. won.

Me: Well I held him back until the clock struck midnight and it was a brutal fight.

Vince: I can tell man but great job.

Me: Thanks Partner.

We had breakfast.

Lynn Sr. I'm so glad that you think of me as a father, Harry!

Harry: Thanks, Mr. Loud. It's actually true. You actually have treated me like a son then my so called birth father ever did.

Lynn Sr.: I'm honored that you would think of me like so. You can call me dad if you want.

Harry. Thanks dad.

Maria: I can't believe how much I've grown. First, I was a metahuman criminal. Now I'm the second in command of the Redemption Squad.

Me: I know. Happy New Year everyone.

Everyone: Happy New Year J.D.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I wanted to base this one off of the 1999 movie End of Days. That movie was unbelievably intense. The Devil in that movie was one UGLY creature and he was scary as all get out. But the chant in that movie from that woman sure gave me the creeps. Every time I heard it, it would send shivers up my spine. But it was an awesome movie and Arnold Schwarzenegger did a great job in that movie and it was awesome. But Happy New Year everyone and I figured this would be a great chapter to finish 2018. The ultimate fight with the Devil would be the perfect way to finish 2018. But the celebration featured in this chapter was the celebration from the year 2000 celebration. That was a fireworks show we'll never forget and the fireworks all over the world were incredible in a myriad number of ways. I know it's 19 years later but I figured it would be perfect. NicoChan11 gave me the scene ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think and have a great Happy New Year and a bright 2019 everyone and be sure to watch the Rose Bowl.

See you all next time.

End of Days is owned by Peter Hyams and Universal Pictures


	581. Closing St Olga's

It starts in the park. I am watching Lola, Lana and Lila playing on the playground and making sure that they don't get hurt. Lori, Earth, Laney, Lincoln, Carol, Vince and Bobby are watching too. Maria and Rhino were laying on the ground with a piece of straw in Rhino's mouth and they were watching the clouds. Francesca was on another bench and Courage was on her lap.

Lori: This is literally relaxing.

Bobby: It sure is babe.

Laney: There's nothing like relaxing in the park after having a great day fighting crime and saving the world.

Carol: You said it Laney.

Lana is going down the slide.

Lana: WEEEEEEE!

Lana made it to the bottom.

Me: You love the slide huh?

Lana: I sure do J.D.

Lola came down next.

Lola: That is awesome!

Me: It sure was.

Vince: Boy I miss those days.

Carol: I do too Vincey.

They heard some girls laughing and Lori recognized that laugh anywhere. It was from a girl she knows at school and she despises her with a terrible vengeance to the core. Her name is Chloe Delsantos. Chloe is a black hair oriental girl and she is one of the most popular girls in school and she comes from a very prominent rich family that is widely known throughout the city and she thinks that because she's worth a huge amount of money she can get anything she wants by buying it. She is a complete and total narcissistic prick and she is a heartless sociopath with a major league superiority complex as big as the star Betelgeuse and she claims to be so much better than everyone else that it consumed her to the point of no return. I've know her since she started school over a year ago. She hates mine and Lori's guts with a passion.

Me: Chloe.

Lori: Chloe.

Carol: Chloe.

Chloe: Well, well, well if it isn't the loser storm.

Me: You're looking well Chloe. Did you get new perfume samples that suit your ego?

Chloe: Nothing you losers would know.

Carol: You really disgust me Chloe. I can't believe I was like you.

Chloe: What happened to you Carol? You were my best friend and you loved being better than loser Lori.

Carol grabbed Chloe by her shirt.

Carol: Do you know the kind of pain that you caused me, Chloe?! You poisoned my mind with the ideas of popularity and superiority. If it weren't for you, Morgan wouldn't have been created in the first place. (smiles) But you know what? I should be thanking you. Your actions led me to becoming part of Lori's family, me getting powers, and me meeting my boyfriend Vince.

We gasped when we heard that.

Chloe (nervously): You're welcome. Does that mean you'll let me go?

Carol (smile becomes sadistic): No. But I'll let Maria and Rhino beat you up!

Maria: Hi, Chloe. I'm Maria. And that girl that you turned against Lori? I'm her little sister and best friend! I'm also the second in command of the Redemption Squad. And I don't like people who mess with my family and friends!

Rhino: Since we're in a generous mood, we're giving you 5 seconds to run. After that, we're coming after you!

Francesca (to Chloe): Compared to the fates of most of our enemies, you're getting off easy!

Francesca played a flute and Courage howled in fear.

Francesca: Upon your rich head, a curse. (Plays flute) Long as your soul lives in your purse. (Plays flute) And with your coins you cannot part, (Plays flute) Your sky shall be dark as your heart! (Plays final note)

Just like that a dark little storm cloud appeared above Chloe's head and rained big. Lightning struck around her and this curse will be with her for the rest of her miserable life and there's no way to remove it. Ever.

Courage: You've been learning magic from Shirley haven't you Francesca?

Francesca: I sure have Courage. It's come in handy.

Me: It sure has. I know this curse all too well. Belay that order guys. Beating her up won't be needed. That curse is more than enough. I hope she likes sleeping outside.

Maria: I'm sure she will not enjoy it.

Lola: It serves her right.

Lana: Yeah!

Laney: I've never liked that girl but she deserves it nonetheless.

Me: Yep. I think that's enough fun for the day.

Vince: Yep.

We went home.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV, playing card games and reading books. I was playing card games with Marco and Star.

Me: Hey Marco can I ask you a question?

Marco: Sure J.D. What's up?

Me: Well I know Star is training to become the next Queen of Mewni but is there a place that all princesses fear above all others? You know. A place that terrifies them most.

Marco: I know what you're talking about J.D. and yes there is.

Star B.: It's a reform school that is widely feared all over the universe! It's called St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! (SCREAMS)

Me: Whoa! It's REALLY feared!

Marco: It sure is.

Marco told me some stories about St. Olga's. He told me that it was a nasty school that completely brainwashes princesses and turns them into people that are not who they are.

We gasp in sheer horror.

Me: That is not a school. That is more like a Sanitarium from Hell.

Marco: It sure is.

Me: Okay we have to go and make sure that school never terrorizes the universe again. We're gonna blow up St. Olga's and destroy it forever.

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: First would any of you guys like to join the Lantern Corps?

Team W.I.T.C.H. and the Redemption Squad raised their hands.

Me: Okay.

Irma: What is the Lantern Corps?

Me: I'll show you.

I pull out my Blue Lantern Ring, put it in my finger and say the oath.

Me: IN FEARFUL DAY, IN RAGING NIGHT;  
WITH STRONG HEARTS FULL OUR SOULS IGNITE;  
WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST IN THE WAR OF LIGHT,  
LOOK TO THE STARS - FOR HOPE BURNS BRIGHT!

I become a Blue Lantern.

Me: This is my Blue Lantern Form. There's a long history behind them and it stretches back to the beginning of the universe's creation.

I revealed the history of the Lanterns and the powers they have.

Will: Wow! That's unbelievable.

Irma: John Stewart and Hal Jordan are Green Lanterns and I saw them on the news.

Me: That's right.

Cornelia: So the emotions the Lantern Corps govern are along a rainbow spectrum and you represent Hope?

Me: That's right Cornelia. Blue is Hope and the Blue Lantern Corps are stationed on the planet Odym. Every Lantern Corps has a home world.

I explained colors, the emotions and the home worlds as follows:

Red - Rage - Ysmault  
Orange - Avarice - Okaara  
Yellow - Fear - Qward  
Green - Will - Oa  
Blue - Hope - Odym  
Indigo - Compassion - Nok  
Violet - Love - Zamaron

Taranee: That's amazing. I never even knew that something like this even existed.

Lincoln: It's very shocking Taranee.

Brittney: That's right. After I killed the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus, I became their new leader.

Brittney shows her Red Lantern Ring.

Brittney: But Rage is a very dangerous and deadly emotion and if it's left unchecked it can have disastrous consequences.

Eion: Take it from me and mom. We're both Red Lanterns and we only use our powers as Red Lanterns when needed.

Brittney: Yep.

Bleez: Rage is a dangerous emotion.

Hay Lin: Okay lets do it guys.

Cassidy: This is gonna be awesome.

Me: Okay. I called the other Leaders of the Lantern Corps.

They came in. In came the Leaders as follows:

Larfleeze - Leader of Agent Orange  
Sinestro - Leader of the Sinestro Corps  
Hal Jordan - Leader of The Green Lantern Corps  
Saint Walker - Leader of The Blue Lantern Corps  
Indigo 1 - Leader of Indigo Tribe  
and Carol Ferris - Leader of the Star Sapphire Corps

Me: Glad you all could make it.

Hal: Glad we could come.

Sinestro: Anything for a friend.

Saint Walker: It's good we came brother J.D.

Indigo 1: Nok. We had a feeling you were recruiting new members into the corps and we came as soon as we could.

Girl Jordan: Carol. I'm glad you're doing all right.

Carol F.: Thanks to you Girl Jordan. I'm leading the Star Sapphires on a much better path for good.

Larfleeze: As long as you don't touch my shiny.

Me: I'm glad Carol and calm down Larfleeze. I have no intentions of touching your shiny.

Brittney: Okay now lets get you some rings.

She held up her ring and said the Red Lantern Oath.

Brittney: WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED;  
WE FILL MENS SOULS WITH DARKEST DREAD;  
AND TWIST YOUR MINDS WITH PAIN AND HATE;  
WE'LL BURN YOU ALL, THAT IS YOUR FATE!

She turned into a Red Lantern.

Brittney: This is a Red Lantern guys.

Will: That is scary and cool at the same time.

Saint Walker: Okay J.D. begin the replication process.

Me: Yes brother Walker.

I form Rings for Fox, Kirby, Cassidy and Irma.

Indigo 1 formed rings for Bai Tza, Shego and Elyon.

Carol Ferris formed Violet Rings for Cornelia and Megan.

Sinestro formed Yellow Rings for Shocker, Harley Quinn and Falco

Larfleeze formed an Orange Ring for Taranee.

Hal formed green rings for Hay Lin and Will.

Brittney formed rings for Matt and Rhino. But she explained that they can be removed.

Me: You're all set guys. Now lets go destroy that school for good.

Marco took out his dimensional scissors and cut a hole that led to St. Olga's. We go in and we arrived ST. OLGA'S REFORM SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESSES! (MALEVOLENT LAUGHTER)

Me: Wow. This place looks like a Victorian Era castle. But on the inside it's a sanitarium from Hell.

Taranee: It sure is.

Me: Yep. Lets go.

We fly over and blasted in through the front door in a huge fiery explosion.

KRABOOOM!

In the hall we saw the headmaster Meteora A.K.A. Ms. Heinous.

Me: Ms. Heinous I presume?

Ms. Heinous: That's right J.D. And you will be completely annihilated by the time I'm through with you.

Me: I don't think so.

I fired a blast and obliterated her assistant.

Me: You're next Heinous. Attack!

We went at her and I punched her in the face.

Star B.: Cupcake Blast!

She fired a stream of cupcakes from her hands and they hit her and she punched her and kicked her in the face.

Marco fired a blast of fire and burned her face.

Venom fired black webbing at her and wrapped her up.

Venom: Lets use our combo on him webs.

Spiderman: You got it Venom.

Venom and Spiderman fired black and white web at her.

Venom and Spiderman: BLACK WIDOW VENOM BITE!

The webs turned into a vicious black widow spider and it bit Ms. Heinous and she was paralyzed.

Yugi summoned Dark Magician.

Batman threw battarangs.

Yugi and Batman: DARK MAGIC BATTARANG ASSAULT!

The battarangs were energized with dark magic and they hit Ms. Heinous and exploded and burned her.

Luke Skywalker slashed her with his lightsaber and fired a force blast that sent her crashing into the wall.

Luke: You're gonna pay for all the torture and pain you've caused to innocent children.

Luke used his Final Smash.

Luke: FORCE LIGHTNING BARRAGE!

Luke fired an enormous blast of Force Lightning and electrocuted Ms. Heinous to an incredible level.

Harry Potter fired a lot of magic blasts at Ms. Heinous and burned her badly.

Harry P.: (British Accent) You are a monster Heinous and you don't deserve to be around children ever.

He used his final smash.

Harry P.: FIENDFYRE AVRACADAVRA!

He fired a huge blast of fire from his wand and burned her all over. Elyon fired a huge blast of time light from her hands.

Elyon: You give all teachers everywhere a really bad name Heinous. Your teaching license is hereby revoked.

She used her final smash.

Elyon: TIME AGE BLAST!

She fired a beam of light and it aged Ms. Heinous rapidly. It turned her into a 1,000-year-old woman.

Venom went up to her.

Venom had his hand on her shoulder.

Venom: **You are a bad teacher and you come in here again, in fact if you go anywhere in Mewni preying on innocent people and we will find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs and then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand? Yes. So you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing won't you? Going down the streets like a turd in the wind. Do you feel we?**

Ms. Heinous: What the heck are you?

Venom revealed half of Eddie Brock's face.

Venom: **We are Venom.**

Venom covered his face.

Venom: **On second thought...**

Venom ripped her whole face right off her head and splattered her blood all over the place.

Venom got away.

Star B: NARWHAL BLAST!

She fired a Narwhal from her hands and smashed her.

Star B: You make me sick Heinous. I will finish you for good!

She used her final smash.

Star B.: BUTTERFLY WRATH!

She fired a huge swarm of flaming butterflies and burned her and Heinous was completely incinerated into dust. Killing her instantly.

Me: Burn in Hell Ms. Heinous.

Her spirit appeared and Nicole sealed her into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Taranee: So, listen, we're gonna want to be leaving now.

Shego: Why?

Taranee: Because I just emptied a full tank of gasoline and lit a match. We've got about five seconds.

Me: Lets go!

We ran out of the building and the whole place exploded in a massive fireball.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole school was now a massive heap of flaming rubble. St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses was now completely destroyed.

Hay Lin (sees the remain of St. Olga's): Wasn't there an electrician in there today?

Irma: He left. Pretty sure he left.

Will (sees his truck) Isn't that his truck?

Cornalia: Well, guys, we're officially murderers. I just hope that electrician was a bad man..

Me: I have a feeling he was. Lets go home.

We did so and Star Butterfly and every Princess in the Universe was now free from the terror of St. Rita's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

St. Olga's Reform School was a horrible place in Star VS the Forces of Evil and it deserved to be completely destroyed. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	582. Saiyan and Angel VS Android

PART 1: REBELLION OF THE ASTRAL DROPS

* * *

It starts in the training yard. We were practicing our moves and strengthening our powers.

Me: KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave at a training post that looked like an evil Sasuke and it exploded when it hit.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Will: Wow! J.D. your powers are incredible.

Me: I've had years of experience Will. When you've trained and fought for as long as I have you learn things never thought possible.

Cornelia: That's true.

Elyon: Yep.

Suddenly without warning Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were enveloped in auras of light and then the lights broke away and turned into copies of them.

Me: What the!?

Nico: What in the world are those things!?

Elyon: Those are called Astral Drops. Think of them like clones of you and you can now be in multiple places at once with them.

Me: Very clever.

Astral Taranee: You monsters!

Astral Hay Lin: You will pay for everything you've done to us.

Me: What in the world is going on? Are they rebelling?

Will: It would appear that way.

Irma: None of you are real. You're just parts of us!

Astral Irma (angry): Liars! (fires water at Irma, knocking her down)

Astral Taranee threw a fireball at Taranee, knocking her to the ground. Astral Cornelia tied up Cornelia with vines. Astral Hay Lin knocked Hay Lin into a wall with an air blast.

Astral Taranee: When are you going to get it through your thick skulls? We're not part of you 4.

Astral Cornelia: We're individuals with our own hearts and minds and will!

Astral Hay Lin: And we're sick of being stuck in the Heart of Kandrakar.

Me: Stop this now you four! This is madness!

Astral Taranee: I don't care!

Cornelia: Listen. Whatever's going on here, we didn't do it to you. We're the good guys, remember?

Astral Cornelia (tears in her eyes): GOOD GUYS?! You treat us like slaves!

Astral Hay Lin: All we want is a chance to live. But you slave drivers won't even give us that chance. Well, now it's time to pay for your sins!

I go Super Angel and Nico goes Super Saiyan 2.

Me: Not if we stop you first and get you to listen to reason! GUARDIANS UNITE!

I now have the power to turn all of Team WITCH into our Guardian forms.

Will: THE HEART!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee: FIRE!

Cornelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: LIGHTNING!

Megan: SPACE!

Elyon: TIME!

Me: Lets go!

We went at the Astral Guardians and it was a brutal onslaught.

I grabbed Astral Irma by her arms.

Me: Listen to me! There is no need for us to fight with you.

Astral Irma: I must make that monster pay!

She fired a huge blast of water at me and I fired energy blasts at her and she flew as I fired energy blasts. They exploded all over as she flew.

Ben: Whoa! This reminds me of the time when I got trapped in the Ultimatrix and I was fighting my Ultimate Alien forms because they wanted to make me pay.

Riley: That must've been awful for you Ben.

Ben: It was Riley.

Gwen T.: It was a nightmare Ben never wants to have again.

Ben: We have to have a source to remind them.

Ben turned into Alien X.

Ben: **ALIEN X!**

Will: Wow!

Alien X: **Will I'm going to bring your Astral form back to life.**

Will: Can you do that Ben?

Alien X: **When I'm in this form I can do anything and I have the power of a god in this form.**

Gwen T.: It's true Will. Celestialsapiens are the creatures that are said to have created the entirety of the universe. They have the power to do anything.

Will: Wow! That is amazing!

Alien X: **It is. Now let me work my magic.**

Ben looked into Will and found an Astral form inside her as well and he used his powers over reality to bring her back to life.

Astral Will: I'm alive? But I thought you absorbed me into yourself.

Will: I did. But Ben used Alien X to bring you back to life. And right now, we need your help. Your fellow Astral Drops decided to follow in your footsteps.

Gwen T.: They went rogue and are trying to kill the other Guardians.

Alien X: **That's right. We have to try and reason with them. They think that their Guardian forms are slave drivers and they have let those thoughts cloud their judgements. We have to help stop them.**

Astral Will: I understand. I want to live a life too.

Will: I promise you'll all get that chance but we'll give you all different names to avoid confusion.

Astral Will: Good idea.

Alien X: **Lets go!**

The battle began.

* * *

Battle 1: Astral Irma.

* * *

Irma fired a blast of water at her Astral self and I fired lightning and the water hit first and the Lightning electrocuted her.

Rubberband Man punched her with a powerful punch.

POW!

Me: Listen to me Astral Irma. We would never treat you like a slave. It's not in our nature.

Astral Irma: You are a liar! You never knew what it was like! I was a slave to that witch!

Me: You are deluding yourself! I can't believe you would even think that.

Elyon: He's telling the truth! Like your real selves you are my best friends and we would never do that to you!

Star B.: But lets show you how wrong you are. NARWHAL BLAST!

Star fired a Narwhal and Elyon fired a blast of light.

Star and Elyon: NARWHAL LIGHT FLOP!

The light combined with the Narwhal and it formed over Astral Irma and squished her. She was in the ground groaning.

Laney: I can't believe that she would think that we would use them as slaves like that.

Me: I hope this isn't one of Nerissa's back up plans she made after we killed her.

Irma: I think it might be J.D. but we'll find out later.

Me: Yeah.

Laney tied up Astral Irma with her vines.

* * *

Battle 2: Astral Taranee

* * *

Carol fired Baragon's flame ray and Astral Taranee fired a blast of fire. The blasts collided and exploded with incredible power and turned most of the training field into a massive inferno. Taranee fired a blast of fire at her Astral self and it hit the ground by her and exploded.

Riku fired blasts of ice at Astral Taranee and froze her and William fired an ice blast at her.

Luke went at Astral Taranee and Harry Potter casted a spell.

Luke and Harry: GLACIUS SABER SLASH!

Harry fired a blast of ice from his wand and the spell merged with Luke's lightsaber and the blade became a glowing blue blade of pure ice and he slashed Taranee and froze her in a block of ice.

Laney thawed her out with a Flame Fu move and tied her up in vines.

* * *

Battle 3: Astral Cornelia

* * *

Megan fired a blast of space energy and stars at Astral Cornelia. She dodged it and threw flower shuriken at her.

Megan dodged them.

Megan: I can't believe that you would think we're treating you like slaves. We would never do such a thing to you! Like Cornelia you are also my best friend and I would never treat you like that!

Astral Cornelia: You make me sick just looking at you!

Cornelia: Don't you dare talk to Megan like that!

Elena fired a blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her. Stewie fired a blast of lightning from his lightning ray.

Elena: How can you even think that? You have to realize that you may have been born from Cornelia but you are human just like us.

Astral Cornelia: That's exactly right! I want to be treated like everyone else!

Laney tied her up in vines and neutralized her powers.

* * *

Battle 4: Astral Hay Lin

* * *

Hay Lin and her Astral form were flying in the sky like dogfighting planes.

Hay Lin: Why would you think that I'm treating you like a slave?

Astral Hay Lin: Because that's all you are! You can never understand!

Xion: That's not true. You may have been created from Hay Lin but this is not right. You have to open your eyes and realize that slavery goes against everything we believe in. I don't know what caused you and the other Astral Forms to think this but I have a feeling that it was Nerissa that set this all up.

Hay Lin: You may be right Xion but this won't happen for long.

Captain America: I agree Hay Lin.

Captain America used his Final Smash.

Captain America: SHIELD KNOCKOUT!

He threw his shield and it hit Astral Hay Lin and sent her falling.

Batman swung in and used his Final Smash.

Batman: LIGHTNING BATTARANG BOMBARDMENT!

He threw numerous bat boomerangs flooded with lightning and they electrocuted her and stunned her.

Laney wrapped her in vines too.

Laney: Now they'll listen to reason.

* * *

We gathered them and Will and Astral Will told them that we would never treat them like that as they were led to believe. They were looking at us.

Will (to the other 4 Astral Drops): You probably won't believe this, but we never meant for you to suffer. Any of you. And we're sorry.

Me: It's true girls. Whether you choose to believe what we say or not is entirely up to you but it is the truth.

The four Astral Drops cried their eyes out hard. They now realize that we were right and that they were lied to and led down the wrong path.

Nicole then came and she found a disturbing revelation. The 4 Astral Drops appearing on their own and rebelling against Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were indeed a back up plan formulated by Nerissa.

Me: (Growls) Nerissa! Even in death you still cause trouble,

Matt: No kidding. What a heartless witch.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We gave the Astral Drops human life and gave them name changes to avoid confusion and they are called M.A.Y.O.N. Mina, Aylene, Yen Sin, Ophelia and Naomi. We changed their hair colors to their respective colors of their elements and it was fitting. They now live in one of the guest houses and they are more Guardians as well. This time however M.A.Y.O.N has different elements and they are as follows:

Mina - Darkness  
Aylene L. - Wood  
Yen Sin - Light  
Ophelia - Lava  
Naomi - Metal

They told me that they always wanted twin sisters.

* * *

Part 2: Saiyan and Angel VS The Ultimate Android.

* * *

In the Simulator Room me and Nico were doing an exercise where we face the Z-Fighters most dangerous enemy - Cell, the Android from the Future. Cell was created by Dr. Gero and his purpose was to not only fulfill Dr. Gero's dark dream of revenge but also destroy the entire universe. The Z-Fighters were in the control room and the rest of the Loud Kids, Vince, Carol, Varie and May were in there too.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome man.

Nico: You know it J.D. I can't wait to see how I measure up against Cell in his complete form.

Me: Me too. But with our combined strength Cell won't stand a chance against the both of us. But lets keep our true power hidden until Cell becomes complete.

Nico: Okay.

Me: Lets do it.

The simulator activated and we found ourselves on Earth by the island where they were fighting Cell. We saw Cell beginning to transform and we saw Vegeta watching Cell transforming.

Me: It's begun buddy.

Nico: It sure has.

We saw Cell enveloped in a ball of green energy and we watched in sheer amazement as his power was rising at an incredible level. Lightning was striking everywhere and the skies darkened and the water around the oceans roared and whipped around violently and it looked as if the entire planet was going to explode. We felt the enormous level of power coming from Cell while keeping our energy and true power levels hidden from detection. Krillin, Trunks and Android 16 looked on in sheer horror at the level of power coming off of Cell as he was transforming and Vegeta watched with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Me: Unbelievable!

Nico: Holy mackerel! I've never felt a power level that strong before.

Me: It's incredible. Now I can tell what Master Goku and Master Vegeta and the Z-Fighters were up against.

Then in a massive explosion of light, Cell's transformation was complete. The level of power coming off of him was incredible.

We both saw Cell's complete form and it was unbelievable.

Cell became much more humanoid in after absorbing Android 18, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail had retracted and is now used for the creation of Cell Jr's. He is also smaller than when he was in his previous form, being roughly about Piccolo's height. His wings have grown back and are now shaded black. His exoskeleton is now no longer emerald green and lime green with black spots from the last two forms, but they are now colored light-green with dark green spots and he has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the previously orange section near his groin are now shaded black. He also retained his boot-like feet and the straight jutting sections of his head with the ball-like section between the two sections from his previous form. His skin is now white all in his face, neck and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms, and the orange line across his ears and chin is now changed into a yellow color. His eyes are now pink, and his blue veins are now purple.

Me: Wow. His power increased dramatically. I would say it's about 35 million now.

Nico: That's just what I was thinking J.D.

Me: And Vegeta let him absorb Android 18. He will pay dearly for this in Hell.

Nico: He sure will.

Me: Shall we kick this off man?

Nico: Be my guest.

Me: Lets start with killing Vegeta.

I fired a powerful energy blast right at Vegeta and he never even saw it coming and he was completely obliterated in an instant.

We teleported and landed in front of Cell.

Me: So you are Cell, I take it?

Cell: That's right and you are?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and I'm a Human turned into a powerful force.

Nico: And my name is Nicolas Chan. I'm a Saiyan and I was born on the planet Vegeta and raised on planet Earth.

Trunks: So you're a Saiyan too?

Nico: That's right Trunks and as you saw J.D. killed your father Vegeta.

Me: I'm sorry Trunks, but he brought it on himself. As you saw he let Cell become complete and he had to pay for that.

* * *

On the lookout Tien and Piccolo sensed the full extent of our incredible power that me and Nico have hidden and they gasped in sheer shock and amazement.

Bulma was holding a baby Trunks in her hands.

Bulma: What's going on guys?

Tien: I'm sensing an incredible power with Trunks, Krillin and Cell!

Piccolo: No there's two of them. They are equal in strength. And Vegeta's energy signal has disappeared. He's dead.

Bulma gasped in shock.

Bulma: Vegeta is dead!? How!?

Piccolo: This power killed him like he was absolutely nothing!

Tien: And the powers we're sensing make Cell's complete power feel like nothing!

Piccolo: It's... It's mind boggling! Their names are J.D. Knudson and Nicolas Chan. J.D. is a human and Nico is a Saiyan.

Tien: Whoa! How can they both have that much power!?

Bulma: They must have come to kill Cell.

* * *

Back on the island we stood ready and looked at Cell.

Me: This fight with Cell is now our job guys. You're more than welcome to watch the fireworks if you'd like.

Trunks: I have a feeling you can beat him guys.

Krillin: Get him guys.

Me: With pleasure. You better take Android 16 and get him some help.

Krillin: Right.

Me: And Krillin I know about your crush on Android 18 and I promise we will get her back for you. Love has a nasty way of causing people to do strange things.

Krillin gasped but he knew that I was right.

They left with Android 16 in tow.

Me: Okay Nico, I'll face him first and then you will have your shot at him.

Nico: Okay. Get him J.D.

Me: With pleasure.

I powered up my Super Angel 10,000 form and unleash the full extent of my power. The skies darkened and lightning was striking everywhere and the ground was shaking violently. The Z-Fighters could feel the unbelievable magnitude of my power and the entirety of the Lookout was shaking violently too.

Piccolo: It's unreal! How is J.D. generating that much power!?

Tien: Incredible!

Trunks: Unbelievable!

Krillin: His power is unreal!

My power was unleashed and Cell was still confident that he could win against me.

Me: There. I think you fighting me will give you a good warm up right Cell?

Cell: Yes it will. Destroying you will be a decent warm up.

Me: Happy to provide. Lets dance.

Cell: I won't disappoint you.

Me: I know you won't.

I dashed at Cell and we engaged in a powerful and ferocious fist fight. We punched and kicked eachother and exchanged numerous blows one after the other and it was a ferocious fight. Massive thunderous shockwaves from our punches and kicks echoed all over the sky and we were moving with such incredible speed that it was unbelievable.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I fired numerous energy blasts at Cell and they exploded on contact and burned him bad. And then I fired an energy blast and it blew his whole right arm off.

Cell: Impressive J.D. That was quite a little show.

Me: Glad you were entertained. But that must've hurt you bad.

Cell: It did. But Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me.

Me: I knew it wasn't gonna be easy from the start.

Cell regenerated his arm. But his energy drained somewhat.

Me: You have a lot of good qualities Cell and you are truly a worthy and formidable adversary.

Cell: Thank you. You are too kind.

Me: Only when I want to be. Vegeta wouldn't have given you much of a challenge anyway. His anger and pride blinds him to everything and it would've made your fight with him a complete and total waste of time.

Cell: That is true J.D. Shall we continue?

Me: Yes. Lets shall.

Cell went at me and he was trying to punch and kick at me and I was blocking all his attacks and moves with incredible speed and strength. Cell fired energy blasts at me and I dodged and evaded them and I fired my own energy blasts and they hit his and they exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it blew apart some of the island.

Trunks: Wow! What power!

We went at eachother again and we were punching and kicking and the power of our attacks blew apart the rocks and mountains on the island and formed waves on the water. We stopped and stood apart.

Me: Wow! You are far more formidable than what I first thought. That was a good enough warm up.

Cell: Indeed.

Me: Now it's time for the main course. Time to go all out.

I punched Cell in the stomach with devastating force and dealt him a powerful uppercut to his chin and he went skidding and then he fell onto the ground as he tried to get up and he belched up a huge amount of blood.

Cell got up and he was shocked that I brought him to his knees.

Cell: This can't be!

Krillin: I have a feeling that J.D. just won it all you guys.

Trunks: Remember Krillin it's not over till it's over.

Nico: That's right.

Me: Nico! It's you're turn.

Nico: All right.

Nico then went Super Saiyan 4 and went in front of Cell.

Nico: It's my turn now Cell.

He dashed and punched Cell in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and kneed him in the face.

Cell was completely enraged.

Cell: I will not be humiliated by a couple of children! This has gone long enough! I am tired of playing this games!

He flared up his aura to full power and he was enraged even more. He formed two Destructo-Disks.

Cell: Destructo-Disk!

He threw them and Nico caught the disks. He flared up his power and destroyed them.

Nico: My turn. AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

He fired numerous energy balls of concentrated wind and air and they went at Cell and punched him all over as they exploded.

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

He fired a blast of lightning from his finger and it hit Cell and electrocuted him and exploded on contact. Nico teleported and kicked Cell in the face and send him crashing through a rock. He got up.

Cell: You little fool! I will show you what true power is!

He flared up his aura again.

Cell: Special Beam Cannon!

He fired his Special Beam Cannon at Nico and when it was close enough he deflected it up into the sky where it exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nico formed a fire ball.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

He threw the ball of fire and it hit Cell and exploded into a pillar of fire.

Cell was blown out of the fire pillar and he hit the ground. Cell got up and he was even more enraged.

Cell: Curse you!

He fired numerous blasts from his finger.

Cell: RAPID FIRE!

But Nico wasn't in the least bit affected by it.

Nico was walking up to him and Cell was completely afraid of him.

Nico: (to Cell) Android 17 might've been a jerk but he still had his own life ahead of him!

Cell was shaking in fear.

Nico: What are you so afraid of Cell? You got your warm up and now you are facing true power. Don't you see? This is the true power of the Saiyans and you are completely helpless against it. And now that you've seen it you are afraid. Because you know that me and J.D. are going to destroy you.

Cell gasped in horror and he flew into the sky and he cupped his hands to the side above him.

Cell: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

He charged up an incredibly masssive Kamehameha Wave and he was going to use it to destroy the planet.

Cell: (Laughs) Here you go! Lets see you try and stop this! I'm going to blow up the Earth and there's nothing you can do!

Nico stood ready for anything.

Cell: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cell fired the massive energy blast and he was gonna destroy the entire planet.

Nico: I don't think so.

He held up his hand and his Dragonball bracelet glowed red and 7 red energy beams fired out of the bracelet and formed a massive energy ball of pure Negative Energy in the sky and he condensed it to the size of his body and made it more concentrated and more powerful.

Nico: NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

He fired it and it collided with the Kamehameha Wave and it consumed it and turned red.

Cell: No! What have you done!?

The red ball of energy went up to Cell and he tried to stop it but it was far too powerful.

Cell: I can't stop it!

The blast consumed him and went out into space where it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it possessed enough power to destroy 100,000 planets. When the smoke cleared Cell was only half the creature he was. Both his arms were completely blown off, his legs and lower torso, wings, and a chunk of his head were blown off too.

Me: Wow! Cell has been damaged big time. Now it's time for both of us to take him down together.

I went over to him.

Me: Lets take him down together man.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Cell regenerated himself and made himself whole. He looked at the both of us with incredible rage and fury.

Cell: I am whole. (Growls) You wretched children! How dare you!? (ENRAGED SCREAMING) HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?

He then bulked himself up to maximum power in an incredibly massive explosion of insane rage and fury! He was completely out of his mind with so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable! He flew down to us and he was raging mad with ballistic fury.

Cell: YOU WRETCHED BRATS! YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME! WORTHLESS KIDS LIKE YOU CAN'T COMPETE WITH ME! I AM INVINCIBLE! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH PAY!

He punched the ground and we dodged. He tried to attack us but because of his big bulky body his size was slowing him down and we both punched him in the face at the same time with incredible force.

Cell: (Groans) You aren't kids, you're monsters!

Me: We've heard that one before.

We went at him and kicked him in the stomach with devastating force. The kick was so strong that it had broken him bad.

Cell: What have you done to me?

He then looked like he was sick.

Krillin: Hey look!

Trunks: Looks like something is happening to Cell!

Android 16: His power is dropping fast and he's getting weaker.

Cell was puffing up and then he was throwing up. He puked a huge amount of white slime and in that slime was Android 18 and she was barely alive and was still conscious.

Nico: Oh that is disgusting!

Me: No kidding. But he threw up Android 18.

Krillin: He threw up 18!

Krillin came and picked her up bridal style and took her to with the other Z-Fighters.

Cell was still throwing up.

Cell: I'll get you both for this!

He then started to devolve. He reverted back to his Semi-Perfect form.

Trunks: Look! He has changed! He isn't in his final form anymore!

Krillin: Yes! They did it. Cell was no match for Nico and J.D.

At the Lookout, Tien and Piccolo felt it.

Piccolo: Cell's power decreased tremendously and they freed Android 18 from inside him.

Tien: Incredible!

Cell looked at the both of us with incredible rage.

Cell: BRAAAAAAAATTTTTSSS!

He stomped the ground and the dust blew all over and he broke the ground.

Cell: YOU LITTLE INSECTS! YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so.

Nico: Me neither!

He screamed in rage and he went at us and we dodged him. He tried to attack us but it was all for nothing and we punched him in the stomach and head and he was belching up blood like no tomorrow. We punched and kicked him with incredible force and we were mercilessly destroying him.

Me: Lets finish him with our combo man.

Nico: You got it man.

I charged up a Big Bang Kamehameha and Nico charged up a Negative Karma Ball.

Me: You are now gonna pay for your crimes Cell. X100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Nico: NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

We fired our techniques right at Cell.

Me and Nico: NEGATIVE BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

The blasts combined and turned into a purple Kamehameha Wave of Incredible power.

Me: The nightmare is over Cell! DIE!

The blast enveloped him and completely obliterated him in an instant and there was nothing left of Cell. Not one cell of him, not even an atom of him remained. The blast went all the way out into space and it dissipated harmlessly. We powered down and we weren't in the least bit exhausted.

Me: It's over guys. We won.

Nico: Yep. Cell's energy signal has completely disappeared. It's over.

Krillin: They did it! Cell is gone! It's all over!

Trunks: Yeah!

Me and Nico gave the Victory pose to Trunks, Krillin, 16 and 18 and they laughed and smiled.

In the control room everyone was cheering wildly.

Me: Enjoy the Hell For Infinite Losers, Cell. Because you're gonna be there for a long long time.

Nico: Yep.

We went back to the Lookout and we told everyone about our victory and just as we finished telling our story, we sensed Goku and Gohan's energy signals.

Me: Master Goku and Gohan are finished.

Tien: Yeah. I can feel their energy signals.

Me: They were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight with Cell

Nico: Yeah but I'm afraid we killed him before they could get some shots in on him.

Trunks: Yeah but that's not even a year.

Piccolo: No it's not.

Goku and Gohan came and they were still in their Super Saiyan forms and their clothes and training armor was all shredded.

Me: Wow. You two have changed dramatically.

Goku: Yes. I can't sense Cell anymore.

Nico: That's because you're looking at his killers Kakarot.

Me: I'm sorry Master Goku. I'm J.D. Knudson and I'm a human with the powers of a god.

Nico: And I'm Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico. I'm a Saiyan too.

Goku and Gohan were shocked.

Gohan: You're a Saiyan too?

Nico: That's right. Born on Planet Vegeta but raised on Earth. My Saiyan name is Bokrua but everyone calls me Nico.

Goku: It's a pleasure to meet you Nico.

Me: We have quite a story to tell you, but I can tell you two must be hungry.

Goku: (Laughs) You read our minds J.D.

Tien: (Laughs) Well at least he hasn't changed at all.

Me: Allow me.

I snapped my fingers and a huge spread of food appeared on the floor and it was good food. We start eating and it was great food.

We finished a lot of plates of food.

Me: Master Goku, was there enough food inside the Time Chamber?

Goku had a mouthful of noodles.

Goku: (With his mouth full) Oh yeah there's lots of food. But me and Gohan don't know how to cook so its been a long time since we had a home cooked meal.

Piccolo: Okay Goku why don't you try saying that without your mouth full?

Me: He and Gohan don't know how to cook very well so they haven't had a home cooked meal in a while.

Goku slurped the noodles and swallowed them.

Piccolo: (Growls in disgust) Disgusting.

Me: I know but you get used to it after a while which is easier said than done.

Nico: I know.

Goku: That's right guys. Us not cooking is an understatement. There was this time when I asked Gohan to fire me up a roast beef, it completely disintegrated! You wouldn't believe it! (Laughs)

Me: I believe you Master Goku. I tried to do exactly the same thing with my powers but that didn't work at all. So I decided to take it slow and easy.

Gohan: That's true.

Goku: So tell us what's been going on Trunks.

Trunks: Sure okay.

Trunks told Goku and Gohan everything that went down and they were shocked.

Goku: What!? You're kidding!

Me: No he's not Master Goku. Because of Vegeta he let Cell become complete and I killed Vegeta. Me and Nico beat Cell easily and he was completely overwhelmed by our power. Lets show them.

Nico: Okay.

I went Super Angel 10,000 and Nico went Super Saiyan 4.

Me: This form is my Super Angel 10,000 form.

Nico: And I call this form Super Saiyan 4.

Goku: Whoa! Your power is absolutely incredible!

Gohan: It's unreal!

Piccolo: Incredible!.

Tien: How can they both generate that much power!?

Krillin: I was shocked at first but they beat Cell with ease.

Android 18: (Weakly) They sure have a powerful level of energy.

We both powered down.

Me: It took an incredible amount of training to get to where we are at and our drive to protect our love ones is what fuels our power. With great power comes a great responsibility and our true strength and power comes from protecting everyone and everything we consider precious to all of us including the ones we love and keep close to our hearts.

Goku: That's a very powerful drive.

Gohan: Yeah. You think we'll all get as strong as you guys?

Me: You can if you have a drive and love for everyone and you have a strive to help those in need.

We later merged the planet Earth with our Earth and we merged everyone with their counterparts. We paid our respects to Android 17. Nico was given a different version of weighted training clothes. (Pikkon's training clothes) We rested for a bit.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The fight with Cell was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and I decided to make this chapter a 2 part chapter. Thanks for the ideas man as usual. Let me know what you all think and have a Happy New Years to you all.

See you all next time.


	583. Ghost of Comet Kohoutek

It starts at the estate. Hay Lin's room, Hay Lin was drawing a picture of Team W.I.T.C.H. and the Redemption Squad in a pose similar to that of the Ginyu Force.

Will: This is a great pose guys.

Irma: It sure is.

Me: I like this pose idea.

Vegeta: This pose was actually done by the Ginyu Force. They were Frieza's elite force handpicked by Frieza himself composed of the most elite and gifted warriors. When I worked for Frieza long ago they were my friends. The Ginyu Force can only be summoned in times of dire need.

Me: I didn't know that Master Vegeta and I didn't know they did poses like this.

Vegeta: Yeah Ginyu always came up with poses like this and it wasn't very befitting of a warrior.

Taranee: I can believe it.

Me: Yeah.

Ed was done.

Ed: I am done guys.

Ed drew a picture of Flip and behind him was an ugly lizard monster.

Hay Lin: Um, Ed. What did you just show me?

Ed: Flip's head is about to be crunched by a four-legged mutant bus driver!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) I honestly thought that you would've drawn Flip's head being eaten by Edzilla.

Eddy: That is funny and fitting for him. But Ed did this with a photo scam we did and Sarah got sick and he ruined it.

Ed: I remember that.

Me: Uh guys can we hurry along here? My arms are starting to get tired.

Irma: I'm getting a cramp here.

Rhino: Me too.

Me: And Hay Lin, I've been thinking.

Hay Lin: What's that J.D.?

Me: Because me, Elyon, Megan and Matt are part of the Guardians, we should change the name to Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M.

Will: Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M.?

Me: Our initials. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, James, Elyon, Megan and Matt.

Giganta: That's a great idea J.D.

Cornelia: I agree and I like the name for the team.

Me: I couldn't use the letter G for my name because my name starts with the letter J. Plus it was the best I could come up with.

Taranee: That's alright J.D.

Hay Lin: All done guys.

Me: Okay.

We can move again and Hay Lin showed us a great picture of us in an awesome Ginyu Force pose.

Me: That's great Hay Lin.

Laney: That's an awesome picture! You have quite the talent.

Hay Lin: Thanks guys.

Cornelia: You're welcome.

Rhino: Boy that pose we are doing is awesome.

Shocker: It sure is.

Brittney came in and she was excited.

Brittney: Guys! You are not gonna believe this. We are going to be experiencing one of the rarest events in the history of the world. A comet is gonna come close to Earth and it's gonna be a great comet.

Nicole: It's true guys. Comet Kohoutek is gonna make it's first appearance and we will never see it again for another 150,000 years.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: This comet must be an incredibly long orbit comet if it only appears once in that amount of time.

Nicole: It is.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool!

Laney: I've never seen a comet before.

Lola: Me neither.

Lana: What is a comet?

Me: It's a space rock made of ice and when it goes around the Sun it has a tail made of ice, gas and dust. Think of it as a dirty snowball streaking through space.

Lily: That is so cool! But we'll never be able to see a comet like this because of the light from the city.

Lisa: Agreed. The light pollution from the city will completely obscure any and all views of the stars in the night sky.

Brittney: I know. That's why we're going to the one place that hardly has any city and it is always clear to see the stars: The forests of Saskatchewan, Canada.

Laney: This is gonna be awesome!

Brittney: Yep. We have 6 hours until the comet arrives. Lets move!

We set out for Saskatchewan, Canada.

* * *

In the forests of Saskatchewan we had our telescopes all set up and we had a great view of the stars and it was as clear as looking through a diamond.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome guys.

Brittney: I know dad. This is an extremely rare event for all of us and we'll never see a comet like this again for another 150,000 years.

Lincoln: This must be an extremely rare comet.

Brittney: It is. And the last time it appeared was back 150,000 years ago when man was in the Prehistoric era.

Lynn: That is a long time ago.

Me: It sure is.

Brittney: That's right. There's also a legend behind a comet like this.

Fu: What is the legend?

Brittney: The last Great Comet ever to appear like this was back in 2011. It was Comet Lovejoy. That was the comet that had the longest and most beautiful tail anyone has ever seen. But this comet is not the one associated with the legend. It was back in 1976 when Comet West appeared for the first time.

Lisa: I've seen pictures of Comet West and it was the most beautiful space object ever recorded.

Me: It sure was.

Brittney: It was back in 1976. When Comet West appeared for the first time a young girl no older than 16 years old was playing in a field of flowers in these forests. She chased after it thinking she could catch it. But when she went into these very forests, she was never heard from again.

Lucy: Gasp.

Raven: That is really sad.

Starfire: That sure is sad.

Lincoln: So that's why we came here. To do a seance and try to resurrect this girl.

Brittney: Bingo.

Cassidy: How ironic. You guys brought me back before. Now I'm helping you guys resurrect someone.

Me: It does feel ironic.

Taranee: Wouldn't it be easier to bring back this girl from the dead with your powers?

Lucy: Yes. But I prefer a seance.

Riku: Trust me, Taranee. Lucy prefers it this way.

Me: Yep. Lucy may be a vampire and a goth but she is almost known as our ghost whisperer.

Lucy: That's true.

Gwen T.: Will, I just realized something.

Will T.: What's that?

Gwen T.: You and I are similar in looks and powers.

Me: You two sure are similar.

Brian: My Green Lantern ring looks perfect on my tail.

Maria: I like my ring too. Blue is my favorite color.

Hulk: Hulk got Red Lantern. Hulk ready for fights.

* * *

We waited and 2 hours later the clouds parted and we saw Comet Kohoutek. It was a beautiful comet and it was glowing blue with ice and the tail was a short one.

Me: There it is! Comet Kohoutek, right on schedule.

Nicole: And it'll be up in the sky for 7 days and we will never see this comet again.

Lincoln: This is so amazing!

Laney: I can't believe that a comet like this could be so beautiful.

Me: Me too Laney. For centuries people believed comets to be known as Harbingers of Doom because you never know what could happen after a comet appears.

Lana: Why is it called Comet Kohoutek?

Nicole: It was named after Czech astronomer Luboš Kohoutek and he was the one that discovered it.

Me: That's right. Brittney, Lucy do your stuff.

Brittney: Okay dad.

We gathered in a circle and we had candles ready. We began our seance.

Brittney: Spirit of the Great Comet, we summon you. Let us help you.

The wind blew and the candles went out. A ghost appeared. She had long blonde hair that went down to her upper back, blue eyes like the ocean, denim clothes and brown leather boots.

Girl: (whispering) J.D. Knudson. (not whispering) It's an honor to meet you.

Cassidy (notices the situation familiar): Whoa. Deja Vu.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

William (to the girl): Do you have a name?

Gloria: My name is Gloria Nicoli.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Gloria.

Laney: We were told that you disappeared over 40 years ago.

Gloria: Yes. I was running in this field and I chased after that comet. But then I fell into a pit of quicksand and sank.

We gasped.

Will: That's horrible.

Me: Yeah. But we can give you a second chance at life again.

Gloria: How?

Me: I have the power to resurrect people.

I snap my fingers and Gloria was brought back to life in an instant.

Gloria: I'm back!

She hugged me.

Gloria: Thank you so much J.D.!

Me: You're welcome Gloria.

* * *

As we sat under the stars looking at the comet Gloria told us about how she wound up here.

Gloria: You see guys, I was playing in this field and I was looking for my sister Tara. Before the kingdom of Markovia was destroyed I was sent here to Saskatchewan for my protection and I was adopted into a loving family.

Lori: That's literally sad Gloria.

Leni: Yeah.

Luna: Dude but we're glad you're back.

Me: Tara is back at the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate. I take it you've heard all about our adventures.

Gloria: I sure have J.D. You all have done so much.

Varie: Yeah and we don't like to brag.

Aylene C.: It's true.

Gloria: I'm so happy for my sister though and I'll be even more happier if I see my sister again.

Me: I think we can arrange that.

* * *

Back at the estate we got Gloria settled in and Cornelia was meeting Tara's kids for the first time. They look like they're 5 years old because they got accelerated aging because of the serum Beast Boy had that gave him his powers. They stopped aging at 5 years old.

Cornelia (sees Tara's kids): Aw! I knew I'd meet these cuties someday!

Selina (sees Cornelia): You remind me of Mommy.

Cornelia: I do look like your mom don't I?

Tara: You sure do Cornelia.

Me: Hey Tara. How are you feeling?

Tara: Great J.D. I heard you all got to see a comet.

Me: We sure did. And we'll never see a comet like that ever again. But we had a special surprise happen when we saw it.

Gloria came in and Tara gasped when she saw her.

Tara: G..Gloria? Is that really you?

Gloria N.M.: It is sis. Its been a long time earth angel.

When Tara heard that name she knew it was really her.

Tara: Gloria!

She got up and hugged her and was crying hard.

Tara: (Crying) Oh sis I missed you so much!

Gloria N.M.: I missed you too sis.

Selina: Aunt Gloria it's a pleasure.

Gloria N.M.: You too Selina. I have a lot of catching up to do.

Me: 43 years worth.

We found out that after the explosion that destroyed Tara's kingdom, Tara was frozen in a state of suspended animation in a crystal that kept her at 15 years old for 40 years. It was an amazing revelation. But Tara was finally reunited with her long lost sister after 43 years.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I got the idea for this chapter from one of my books I write at home. Comet Kohoutek is a real comet and in real life it made its first appearance in the night sky in 1973. It's one of my favorite comets. We will never see Comet Kohoutek again in our life times because it only appears once every 150,000 years. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	584. The Friendly Iron Giant

It starts in the small town of Rockwell, Maine. We were introduced to a young boy named Hogarth Hughes and he had an awesome new friend. It was a robot giant and he was an awesome robot. He was an incredible robot and he was learning so much about our world and more.

Caleb saw the robot and he was shocked.

Caleb: That's one big robot!

Me: He is huge but he is a kind hearted robot.

Blunk: Blunk think big robot has good robot heart.

But he was quite a handful as he loved to eat metal. But there was one person that got ahold of this info and he claims that the robot is out to kill everyone: Kent Mansley. He thinks that the robot is an evil menace. He was interrogating Hogarth.

Kent: You know, Hogarth, we live in a strange and wondrous time. The Atomic Age. But, there's a dark side to progress, Hogarth. Ever hear of Sputnik?

Hogarth: Yeah, it's the first satellite in space.

Kent: Foreign satellite, Hogarth, and all that that implies. Even now, it orbits overhead... (Boop! Boop!) ...watching us. We can't see it, but it's there. Much like that giant thing in the woods. We don't know what it is or what it can do. I don't feel safe, Hogarth. Do you?

Hogarth: [puzzled] What are you talking about?

Kent: What am I talking about? [angrily] What am I TALKING ABOUT?! [everyone stares at Kent] I'm talking about your goldarned security, Hogarth! While you're snoozing in your little jammies, back in Washington, we're wide awake and worried. Why? Because everyone wants what we have, Hogarth; Everyone! You think this metal man is fun. But who built it? The Russians? The Chinese? The Martians? Canadians?! I DON'T CARE! And these new friends of yours? They all have powers no one has ever seen. Who's to say that they won't use those powers to conquer our world? Anyway, all I know is we didn't build that metal behamoth, and that's reason enough to assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come! Now, you are going to tell me about this thing, you are going to lead me to it, and we are going to destroy it before it destroys us! And then, you're going to lead me to your new friends so I can do the same to them! [suddenly, Kent's stomach begins to gurgle, causing his glare to fade away and his eyes to widen] Just hold that thought and stay right there! Uh-oh!

Kent rushes to the bathroom, and Hogarth takes his chance and escapes.

Hogarth warned us about what Kent was gonna do and we had to prepare.

Me: We have to hide him where he can't be judged as a threat.

We walked to the junkyard.

Hogarth: I know you feel bad about the deer, but it's not your fault. Things die. It's part of life. It's bad to kill. But it's not bad to die.

Giant: You... die?

Hogarth: Well... [walks onto the Giant's arm] yes. Someday.

Giant: I die?

Hogarth: I don't know. You're made of metal. But you have feelings. [sits down on its arm] And you think about things. And that means you have a soul. And souls don't die. [the Giant looks up in the sky]

Giant: Soul?

Hogarth: Mom says it's something inside of all good things. And that it goes on forever and ever.

Hogarth pats Giant's face and leaves. Giant lays back to look at the stars

Giant: Souls don't die.

Teresa: That's right, big guy. Only bad people deserve to die.

Me: That's right big fella.

We hid him in a shed and had him stay still as the army arrived.

Kent: All right, where is it?

Dean: What?

Kent: You know darn well what. The monster. The giant... thing. The... metal man.

Dean: Ahh, the metal man. [chuckles] Geez, you were scaring me there for a second. I thought I was under attack or something. He's in the back. Come on, I'll show you. [Dean holds up his keys] You guys got here just in time. This rich cat, you know, some industrialist, wants him for the lobby of his company. He whipped out his checkbook, right on the spot. I said, "Hey, you got him for the rest of your life." But, what? I gotta let go, the moment I give birth? I mean, come on. Give me some time to cut the umbilical, man. [Dean leads the army, Annie, and Hogarth inside showing Giant to the army] There he is. [Kent walks in and feels shocked as he sees Giant who is disguised as metal sculpture.] Anyway, I haven't sold him yet. So if you really want him and if, you know, you throw in a competitive bid.

Kent: [stammering] Sir, I- Sir, listen! Liste-

General Rogard: [flatly] Step outside, Mansley.

Kent: [dejected] Yes, sir. [sighs]

Kirby (giggles): Somebody's in trouble! (blows raspberry at Mansley)

Me: Yep.

Will (to Ed): Ed, do you think that the Iron Giant is scary on the outside but nice on the inside?

Ed (offers Will pickle): Pickle?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

The General ranted all bloody verbal Hell on Kent and he was in a lot of hot water.

General Rogard: [to Kent; finishing his rant] You'll be Chief Inspector of Subway Toilets by the time I'm finished with you! Now pack up. I'll expect you back in Washington to clear out your office.

Kent: [defeated and softly] Yes, sir.

Matau (looks at Mansley): Something tells me that he's not done with us yet.

Me: I have that feeling too.

Dean: [to Giant] Okay. You can move now. [Giant moves] Nice job.

Cornelia: But next time, try to be more careful.

Irma: Ok. If Mansley doesn't stop with this obsession with the Giant, I'm gonna strangle him!

Me: Stay calm Irma. He'll get what's coming to him in time. Lets show everyone that you are a gentle giant.

Giant: (Nods)

We did so but then the army saw us with the giant and they immediately thought it was attacking.

Me: You see everyone. He means no harm. He's a gentle giant. He just wants to live with everyone else like some people we know.

Suddenly we heard missiles coming and Nico fired a blast of energy and blew the missiles up.

KRABOOOM!

We saw numerous jeeps armed with bazookas and rocket launchers and they were shooting at the robot. I fired lightning blasts and electrocuted the men.

 **Dean** : Hey, stop! There's a kid in his hands! Stop shooting. [Kent walks up to Dean] You can't, he only reacts defensively. If you don't shoot, he's harmless. You gotta tell the general!

 **Kent Mansley** : [Angry] This is all your fault. beatnik. If you-

 **Dean** : [Annoyed] Would you shut up and listen! You gotta make them stop. The giant's got the kid with him.

 **Kent Mansley** : I'll take care of him. [Dean rides away on his motorcycle. Kent speaks to General Rogard] He says the monster's killed a kid. Sir, we must stop it all costs.

 **General Rogard** : [On walkie talkie] Go to code red. Repeat, code red!

She Hulk: Ok. It's official. Mansley is way more crazier then Ross was!

Me: Now it's war!

I fired an energy blast at a jeep and blew it apart.

Me: You will not hurt the giant Mansley! GUARDIANS UNITE!

We go Guardian.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Matt became Shagon!

Me: Lets get them guys!

[The army starts shooting at the robot.]

Hogarth: Lets show these clods no mercy.

[The robots eyes turn to red then he activated a gun and he shoots the combat vehicle. General Rogard and Kent are shocked to see what the robot did. His body activates more weapons. The army drives away as the robot comes after them continuing to shoot]

I fired a blast of lightning and it electrocuted the men and exploded their guns.

Matt fired a laser blast from his eyes and burned some men.

Nico: Kent Mansley, you have failed this city and our country! (Fires an electric blast from Tchang Zu)

Bai Tza: Nice job using my brothers lightning Nico.

Nico: Thanks Bai Tza.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water and froze the men in ice.

Mansley: You idiots! I want this done! Bring out the big guns!

Taranee: Big guns?

Vakama (sees tank with big weapons): I think he's talking about those big guns.

We saw huge rocket missile tanks and powerful tanks coming and they were firing at the giant and us.

Me: Lets blast those tanks!

Captain America: Those tanks won't hurt the giant!

Batman: Lets get em with our combo!

Batman threw bat bombs and Captain America threw his shield.

Batman and Captain America: SHIELD OF THE BATS!

The Bat Bombs got onto the shield and it hit the tanks and they all exploded and blew them apart in huge fiery explosions. The Giant was firing blasts of energy and ion laser blasts at the tanks and rocket tanks.

Irma fired water at the men and sent them crashing into a nearby lake and Bai Tza fired huge blasts of water.

Irma: Lets use our combo on them Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: You got it Irma.

They both fired huge blasts of water.

Irma and Bai Tza: MEGATSUNAMI SIREN SURF!

The blasts turned into a massive megatsunami and mermaids formed out of it and sang a divine melody and they ripped apart the men.

Taranee fired blasts of fire and the tanks exploded and Shego fired blasts of green fire and blew some of the men apart.

Taranee: Lets use our combo Shego.

Shego: You know it Taranee.

They fired their blasts of fire.

Taranee: ATOMIC FIRESTORM INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and incinerated the men in a blast of green fire.

Cornelia wrapped the tanks in vines and slammed them into the ground and they exploded and Poison Ivy called a bunch of giant Venus Fly Traps and they ate the tanks and melted them with acid.

Cornelia: Shall we use our combo Pamela?

Poison Ivy: Like you even have to ask Cornelia.

Cornelia and Poison Ivy grew numerous bramble vines.

Cornelia and Poison Ivy: BRAMBLE SHREDDER GROVE!

The Bramble vines shredded the tanks apart.

General Rogard: [takes radio from a soldier frozen with fear] All battleships fire at the robot! Now! NOW, DAMN IT NOW!

The battleships offshore fire on the Giant, drawing its' attention away from the army.

Carol P.L.: I got this Giant!

He understood.

Carol fired Godzilla's atomic ray and blew the battleships.

General Rogard: Nothing can stop these guys! We've hit them with everything we've got.

Mansley: Not everything General — the bomb. [Rogard removes his glasses and stares in shock] The Nautilus has first-strike capability, and is not far offshore.

General Rogard: You scare me, Mansley. You want us to bomb ourselves in order to kill it?!

Mansley: General, they seem to attack whatever attacks it. We can lure them away from the town, then destroy them.

General Rogard: [to one of his soldiers] Radio the Nautilus. Tell them to target the robot and await my command.

Captain America (sees this): Not on our watch, you don't!

Bruce Banner: And here I thought General Ross was bad!

They attack the soldiers and the soldier does so.

 **Nautilus Pilot** : This is Nautilus. What's the giant and the traitors positions?

 **Soldier** : 67.71972 degrees west by 44.50177 degrees north.

 **Nautilus Pilot** : Locked and loaded.

The missile was armed.

Hay Lin fired a blast of wind at the battleships and blew them away.

Hay Lin: Let use our combo Harley.

Harley Quinn: Lets do it Hay Lin.

Hay Lin fired a blast of wind and Harley Quinn threw her hammer.

Hay Lin and Harley Quinn: HURRICANE HAMMER SLAM!

The wind combined with the hammer and slammed into the battleships and sank it.

 **General Rogard** : [On walkie talkie] This is General Rogard. Ready the attack and prepare to retreat to the fallback position.

Teresa: I don't think so!

She fired a massive sonic blast. And it hurt the mens ears.

Teresa: Lets see you deal with my final smash. HYPERSONIC BOOM!

Teresa fired a huge sonic blast and it moved incredibly fast and blew the men apart.

Taranee fired a blast of fire at the remaining ships and blew them apart and Tahu did the same.

Taranee: Lets blow them apart with our combo Tahu!

Tahu: You got it!

They both fired a powerful blast of fire at the ships.

Taranee and Tahu: VOLCANIC FIRESTORM INCINERATOR!

The blast of fire combined and hit the ships and incinerated them and blew them apart.

Me: That's it for them. Giant you can stop now.

He turned back to normal and we went back.

 **Nautilus Captain** : Nautilus to Rogard. Missile armed and ready.

Dean is telling the General about what we learned about the robot and why.

 **General Rogard** : [Shocked] What are you saying, he's friendly?

 **Dean** : Yes, attacking him is triggering a defense mechanism.

 **Varie:** That's right General. We want to give him a good home with everyone here on Earth.

 **Kent Mansley** : Don't listen to them, General! Destroy the monster while we still have the chance! [The robot approaches in the mist as the soldiers hold out their guns.]

 **Dean** : General, you shoot now and the whole thing starts all over.

 **Kent Mansley** : Stop it now, General! Our future's at sake!

 **Soldier** : Orders, sir?

 **Dean** : Which is why you have got to stop, General.

 **Me:** That's right. The giant is a kind and gentle robot.

 **Soldier** : It's getting closer! Orders, sir?!

 **Hogarth** : [in the robot's hand, emerging from the mist] Don't shoot! Don't shoot!

 **Annie** : Hogarth!

 **General Rogard** : Hold your fire! The boy's alive?

 **Kent Mansley** : It's a trick! Launch the missile!

 **General Rogard** : Are you mad, Mansley? [To Soldiers] All units, stand down! [On walkie talkie] Rogard to Nautilus. Come in, Nautilus. [Kent looks up to the robot and he glares down at him.]

 **Nautilus Captain** : [On walkie talkie] This is Nautilus standing by. [Kent grabs the walkie talkie.]

 **Kent Mansley** : [Screaming] LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!

[The captain pushed the red button, launching the missile up to the sky. Back in Rockwell, General Rogard confronts Kent.]

 **General Rogard** : [Furiously, grabbing Kent by the coat] That missile is targeted to the giant's current position! Where's the giant Mansley?!

 **Kent Mansley** : What? [Turns to see the robot holding Hogarth behind him glaring a him, then he turns back to Rogard] Oh, we can duck and cover. There's a fallout shelter right there.

 **General Rogard** : There's no way to survive this, you idiot! [Rogard grabs hold of Kent again]

 **Kent Mansley** : [Nervously] You mean, we're all going to-

 **General Rogard** : To die, Mansley, for our country.

[He lets go of Kent, who stands around, shocked]

 **Kent Mansley** : Screw our country! I want to live! [Throws the soldier out of the jeep and gets in.]

I kick him out of the Jeep and send him crashing to the ground.

Mansley: Why did you even stop me? That mechanical monster needs to be put down!

Batman (grabs Mansley by the throat): There's only one monster here.

Mansley: What are you doing? Put me down!

Tahu: All the Iron Giant wanted was to be among people. And you were trying to destroy it!

Mansley: I'm not begging forgiveness from you!

Batman: We don't forgive the likes of you. (headbutts Mansley, knocking him out)

Me: Nice shot Batman.

[The alarm goes off and the crowd gets worried and scared. The robot puts Hogarth down then he walks up to Annie and hugs her.]

Me: Uh oh.

 **Hogarth** : [Shocked] Oh no. [He looks to where the missile is heading. The robot slowly walks briefly to get a closer look. Hogarth turns to the robot] It's a missile. When it comes down, everyone will die. [Annie placed her hand on Hogarth's shoulder.]

 **Woman** : There it is! [The crowd sees the missile up in the sky as the robot looks at it then he looks to crowd knowing that the missile will kill everyone.]

Me: This is not good guys.

 **Annie** : [Hugging Hogarth, to Dean] Shouldn't we get to a shelter?

 **Dean** : [Shaking his head] It wouldn't matter.

Me: I have an idea.

I pull out my radio and call the Justice League Watchtower.

* * *

Me: Kal we need you to fire the Watchtower Laser at a missile that's going to destroy the town of Rockwell, Maine.

Superman: We see it J.D. Laser is all charged up, locked on target and ready to fire.

Me: Okay.

When the missile was at the right spot as it was coming down I gave the command.

Me: Fire!

The watchtower fired the laser and it hit the missile and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A blinding white flash of light as bright as 100 suns illuminated the night sky and the blast turned into a close white star in the upper atmosphere. Everyone cheered wildly for us all.

Me: That was a close one. General, I'm sorry we attacked your men.

General Rogard: I understand J.D. You were just doing what was right to protect the giant.

Me: I promise he will be treated as a citizen of Earth and he will be under the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Aylene C.: And now everyone knows all about Kent Mansley's true colors.

Me: They sure do.

Lisa: When we get back home, I should analyze the Iron Giant's systems!

Me: Lisa, he's our friend but ask him permission first.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Will (looks at Mansley): There's something not right about that guy.

Me: No there isn't. He tried to kill the entire town because of his own paranoia.

Laney: Yep. He seems to be suffering from Paranoid Schizophrenia.

Me: I don't think he has that Laney, but we'll have to have the Saturn Doctors look at him before we send him to prison.

William: Hogarth, we're gonna put Mansley in one of our prisons.

Maria: But we'll let you pick where he's gonna end up.

Hogarth: Lets put him in the Neptune prison.

Me: Good idea. He is classified as a traitor for lying to the entirety of the army and trying to kill hundreds of people in the process.

Annie: But you were great today Hogarth.

Me: He's a true hero Mrs. Hughes.

Hay Lin (to Iron Giant): Hey, big guy. You want to come with us to our house?

The giant agreed. We beamed the town of Rockwell to Gotham Royal York and made it one of our most prominent fishing ports. We built a huge house for the Giant and he was happily at home with us. The doctors at the Saturn Insane Asylum found out that Kent Mansley does not have Schizophrenia but an unspecified type of Delusional Disorder and he was found criminally insane. He was sentenced to numerous life sentences without parole in the Neptune Prison for Traitors triple supermax security psychiatric prison unit.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

The Iron Giant was an awesome movie. It was an awesome animation movie and the sad part about it is that it was a box office bomb. The reason for this is because of bad timing with different movies that were extremely popular back then. But the movie got a lot of great awards for it. Vin Diesel did a great job as the giant back then. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Iron Giant is owned by Brad Bird and the Warner Bros Studios.


	585. Angels and Plumbers VS Dinosaurs

It starts in the training yard. Me and Master Goku were sparring intensely and so was Nico and Vegeta. I was in my Super Angel 10,000 form and Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 form. We were really going at each other and exchanging blow after blow. Lightning was streaming out from each blow after impact. Nico was in his Super Saiyan 2 form and Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan 2 form. We were really going at each other. The fight was so intense that it was shaking the area. We stopped 20 minutes later. I was sweating like a pig and panting like crazy.

Me: (Panting) Wow! What a workout.

Goku: Your power is incredible J.D.

Me: Thanks Master Goku. I always give my opponents what they want and that is a good fight.

Nico: We sure do. And I always work hard to push myself to the limit.

Vegeta: I'm glad you're amused Bokrua.

Nico: I know Vegeta.

Me: I just found out something weird from Shanan, Master Goku.

Goku: What's that?

Me: I found out that the planet Vegeta is not the true home planet of the Saiyans. Long ago the true home planet of the Saiyans was called Sadala. But the planet was destroyed ages ago.

Vegeta: Yes I remember my father told me about that but I forgot about that.

Me: That would be a shock huh.

Nico: I never knew about that. Let me show you guys something.

We went to Nico's house and we saw in the garage a strange spherical ship.

Me: Wow. What is this?

Nico: This is the spacepod I came in when I was a baby. It's only built for one person.

Me: Wow.

Vegeta: We Saiyans came in spacepods for our travels all over the galaxy.

Me: That's amazing Master Vegeta.

I turn on my computer vision and it analyzed the ship.

Me: Wow! Interesting form of transport. It can reach speeds of over 500 million miles per hour and it can get to planets really fast.

Nico: That is really fast.

Me: It sure is.

* * *

In the backyard Ed and Irma were doing an experiment.

Ed is seen blindfolded, standing in the backyard.

Irma: "I have a surprise just for you, Ed." [holds a Chunky Puff.]

Ed: [sniffing] "Fi fi fo fum, I smell Chunky Puffs!"

Irma: Exactly, Ed. And if you can solve your way through Double D's "Maze of Inevitable Despair", you'll win a full box of them. Part of a complete breakfast.

Ed: [ripping off the blindfold] I can do that, Irma!

Irma: [pulls out stopwatch] "That's the spirit, Ed! Now remember, solve the maze in the shortest amount of time and claim your Chunky Puffs. On your mark. Get set. Go!

Ed: Ha ha ha! Wait for me!

Ed takes off, plowing straight through the maze, completely wrecking it. Irma watches despondently, realizing she had not accounted for Ed's strategy.

Ed: [breaking through the final wall] I win I win! Chunky Puffs! [He crams the entire box into his mouth.]

Irma: Excuse me, Ed? Not that you'd understand the geometry involved in such an endeavor, but– [annoyed] –that isn't how you go through a maze!

* * *

At home we were playing video games. I was playing Super Mario Bros for Wii U with Lincoln, Paige and Samus.

Me: I got you now Bowser!

I had Mario bounce on Bowser's head.

Lincoln: Nice one J.D.!

Lily: Get him bro!

Lincoln was playing as Luigi. He had Luigi do the same.

Paige: I'll finish the job!

Paige played as Toad and she had him bounce on his head and Bowser fell off the ledge and into the lava.

Me: Yes! Even after 34 years, Bowser and his family and followers will never learn.

Paige: No he won't.

Samus: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was. Were you in the Super Smash Tournament with the Mario Brothers?

Samus: I sure was.

Fox: Those were good times.

Me: They sure sound like it.

Suddenly a pipe appeared and out came the Mario Brothers, Peach, Yoshi and Toad.

Me: Whoa! The Mario Brothers!

Lincoln: Princess Peach!

Paige: Yoshi and Toad!

Mario: (Italian accent) That's-a right J.D. It's an honor to meet-a you all.

Me: You too Mario.

Lincoln: Princess Peach it's an honor your highness.

Princess Peach: You too Lincoln. Your adventures have reached us in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad: We got word of them and they were awesome!

Mario: Kirby! Samus! It's good to see you, Fox, and Falco!

Samus: Same here, Mario.

Kirby: It's nice to see you, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi as well.

Me: So what brings you all to our world Mario?

Mario: Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom and he-a must-a be stopped.

Me: You called the right people Mario. Lets go guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

We go down the pipe and it was like sliding down a pneumatic tube and we were cheering and hollering like no tomorrow.

* * *

MUSHROOM KINGDOM

* * *

The tube appeared at the other end and we popped out and we were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Me: Wow! So this is the world of Super Mario.

Samus: It's just as beautiful as I remember.

Kirby: It sure is.

Laney: It's beautiful. I can't believe it's just as beautiful as it is in the books.

Lily: I know.

Nicole: I've been playing Super Mario for a long time and it's been changing a lot over the years. It's amazing at how far it has evolved over the course of 38 years.

Me: Yeah.

Mario: Thank you so much for coming to help us-a J.D.

Me: It's our pleasure Mario.

Luigi: We-a have to stop Bowser for good.

Me: And we'll put him in the Mariana Trench prison on Earth.

Samus: I'll have to let Master Hand know that Bowser is no longer a part of the Tournament standings.

Me: Okay.

Princess Peach: I'll call Rosalina and my cousin Princess Daisy and the Sprixie Princesses.

Me: Okay your Highness.

Princess Peach: Please call me Peach, J.D. I don't like formalities.

Me: Sorry.

Princess Peach did so and we met Princess Daisy from Super Mario Land in 1989, Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy in 2007 and the Sprixie Princesses in 2013.

Me: Wow! It's an honor to meet you all.

Rosalina: Same here J.D.

Samus: It's good to see you again, Rosalina.

Rosalina: It's great to see you all as well, Samus.

Princess Daisy: We've heard so many good things about you.

Me: It's mutual. It's time for us to put an end to Bowser's terror on the Mushroom Kingdom and make sure he never comes after Princess Peach ever again.

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets go!

Peach: I'm glad that I'm not kidnapped by Bowser this time.

Me: Yeah. No body's kidnapping you again on our watch. Lets go guys!

We set out on our adventure.

* * *

World 1: Acorn Plains

* * *

We were walking through the Acorn Plains and we saw Koopa's coming and Numbuh 2 kicked one and it went out of the shell.

Numbuh Two: Check it out! When you make the Koopa Troopas retreat into their shells, you can throw them.

Me: And you can also ride on them like skateboards.

I jumped onto a shell and I was riding it and I held out my arms clotheslined all the Koopa Troopas and punched them all over the place.

POW! POW! POW!

Me: That was awesome!

Mario: It indeed-a was.

Me: Yeah!

We proceeded and we saw some strange mushroom-like creatures. The Goombas.

Sydney jumped on one and squished it flat as a pancake.

Sydney: One jump is all it takes to take these Goombas down?

Fox: Don't be fooled. They may look small. But they pack a punch.

Me: A punch can also take them down as well guys.

We proceeded on and we saw a huge floating ship.

Me: Wow! That's a huge ship!

Peach: It sure is. That's the ship of Larry Koopa.

Numbuh 1: Me and Will will take him on.

Will: Lets get him Nigel.

Numbuh 362: Where Numbuh 1 goes I go.

Will: Okay Rachel.

Me: Okay. Our powers are gonna be more than enough to take them down.

Nico: But they're only kids and we can't kill kids.

Me: That's true. Lets go guys. Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M., GUARDIANS UNITE!

We turn into our Guardian forms.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Matt became Shagon.

We fly onto the boat and we faced Larry Koopa!

Me: Larry Koopa. After 30 years you and your siblings just won't take a hint.

Larry: Princess Peach will always be our mother! Papa Bowser will make sure that she is!

Will: Not while we're here he won't!

Mario: You just-a will never-a learn Cheatsa!

Larry: Stop calling me that faucethead!

Me: Sounds like you two have a lot of issues.

Will: Lets get him Nigel!

They went at Larry and Will kicked him and fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Larry: Now you listen to me! (rolls a bowling ball at Will)

Will (dodges the bowling ball): Alright. I'm listening.

Numbuh One: I'm used to throwing bowling balls, not the other way around!

Numbuh 1 and 362 fired lasers blasts at him and burned him.

Numbuh 1: Lets use our combo Will.

Will: You got it Nigel.

Will fired a blast of lightning and Nigel fired a laser blast from his S.C.A.M.P.P. blaster.

Will and Numbuh 1: LIGHTNING RAY BLAST!

The blasts combined into a powerful lightning ray and electrocuted Larry. Lori kicked the scepter Larry had out of his hand and kept it for herself.

Lori then punched him in the nose and Larry ran away.

Me: Get back here you coward!

Nico: We'll worry about him later. Lets move on.

Peach: Good idea.

Daisy: We'll face him and his siblings when the time comes.

Me: Okay.

Nicole: You know, Luigi. Maybe you can use the Poltergust 3000 to suck some of the spirits of the enemies we kill.

Luigi: That's a good idea. But I'll let you have a turn with imprisoning spirits in your book when I'm not around.

Nicole: Okay.

We continued on our journey.

* * *

Part 2: Layer Cake Desert

* * *

We were now trekking through the baking hot Layer Cake Desert and boy was it HOT!

Me: Whew! This desert is really hot!

Lori: No kidding. What is the temperature here?

Lisa: By my calculations the temperature here in this sandy environment; Street name: Desert is at 42.3 degrees Celsius or 108.14 degrees Fahrenheit.

Me: Boy is it hot. It's as hot as Phoenix, Arizona is in the Summer here.

Lana: Is it my imagination or is that sun looking at us like it wants to kill us?

We saw the sun and it was REALLY ANGRY! It had a look of sheer blazing hatred directed at us and it went around in three loops and it swooped down right at us!

Me: Look out!

We jumped out of the way and saw the Angry Sun growl.

Me: Geez that is one Angry Sun!

Mario: That's exactly what it is.

Luigi: That sun is an Angry Sun.

It threw lots of fireballs at us and Lola and Yuko absorbed them.

Yuko fired a blast of fire at the Angry Sun and destroyed it.

Luigi sucked in its spirit.

Me: Thank goodness that wasn't the real sun or else we would all freeze.

Lori: Yeah.

We continued on through the Desert.

Lori: Hey J.D. can I ask you something?

Me: Sure Lori.

Lori: You said to Larry Koopa that he and his siblings haven't taken a hint over the course of 30 years. What did you mean by that?

Me: Well Lori the Koopalings were introduced into the Mario universe back in 1988. The Koopa family varied a lot over the course of 34 years. Bowser - the King of the Koopa's was introduced in 1985, the Koopalings - the seven siblings and leaders of the Koopa Troop were introduced in 1988, Kemek - the Mage of Bowser was introduced in 1993 and Bowser Jr. was introduced in 2002.

Lori: Oh I get it. And they were kidnapping Princess Peach for that long? That is literally the craziest thing ever.

Princess Peach: It's true Lori. Bowser wants me to marry him and it's a nightmare.

Mario: But in-a the end we always foil-a his plans.

Me: Yep.

Nicole: Bowser Jr. is still the newest one of them all and maybe we can convince him to join the side of good.

Me: That's a good idea Nicole.

Laney: I can do that.

Me: Okay Laney.

Lola: Bowser is pure evil and I know he and the Koopalings won't be redeemed.

Me: No they won't.

We came across another ship and we went on it. It was the ship of the MORTON KOOPA JR! He's the strongest of the 7 Koopalings.

Me: Morton Koopa Jr.

Morton: That's right and I'm gonna smash you good!

Mario: You are-a a Big Mouth Koopa.

Me: And I thought Chandler and the Evil Sasuke's we killed all had big mouths.

Irma: Yeah. Lets get him Danny.

Danny: You got it Irma. I'm going ghost!

Danny turned into Danny Phantom!

Luigi: Danny is a ghost!?

Me: Danny was in an accident that infused him with ghost energies and it turned him into Danny Phantom. He's half human and half ghost. He's the Superhero Ghost Boy that saved all of Amity Park from evil ghosts on several occasions.

Sam M.: It's true Luigi. It's awesome for him being this.

Danny P.: Yep. Lets get him

Morton slammed his hammer and out came a shockwave of energy and Danny fired an ecto-energy ray and Irma fired a blast of water. The ray blasted the magic scepter out of his hand and Luna grabbed it.

Luna: This wand doesn't deserve to be yours dude.

Irma: My thoughts exactly Luna.

Morton: I'm bad and strong! (rolls a spiked ball at Irma)

Irma (dodges the spiked ball): And apparently, not too bright.

Danny: I hope the prison that we throw you in has education lessons.

Irma: Lets blow him away with our combo Danny.

Danny P.: You got it Irma.

Irma fired a blast of water and Danny fired an ice blast.

Irma and Danny P.: SUBZERO ICICLE BLIZZARD!

The water and ice combined and a massive shower of icicle spears went at Morton and they blew him away and hurt him badly. We blew up the ship in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: 2 down and 5 to go.

Mario: That's-a right.

Me: Yep. Lets move on.

We continued.

* * *

Part 3: Sparkling Waters

* * *

We were in a beach and tropical environment. It looked like a beach paradise worthy of a vacation spot.

Me: Wow! This place is perfect for a vacation spot.

Cassidy: It sure is J.D.

Elyon: I would love going here for a vacation.

Lori: Me too Elyon. This spot is literally perfect.

Lincoln: And we love going to the beach by Lake Huron.

Princess Peach: I love going to the beach and it is a great spot.

Peachette: It sure is.

Lincoln: Hey J.D. I saw this crazy popular meme on the internet involving the Super Crown.

Me: I saw that too and I think it's an awesome series of ideas for the games.

Lily: I also saw Bowser's princess counterpart Bowsette.

Me: That was a cool one.

Varie: No kidding.

Aylene C.: Yeah.

Peachette: I think it's a cool one.

Nico: Me too.

We walked by the water and saw that the water was crystal clear. There were lots of beautiful coral and lots of fish. We then saw a nasty big red fish coming and it was going to eat us!

Me: Watch out!

We jumped out of the way and it nearly got us.

Me: Whoa!

Vince: That is a huge fish!

Lily: That fish is Boss Bass. But it is often called Big Bertha. And it is always hungry.

Nicole: It's a giant Cheep Cheep fish and it is an extremely voracious fish.

Me: I remember.

Lincoln: That is a really nasty fish.

Laney: No kidding.

Laney blasted it and Luigi sucked in its spirit.

We continued walking and we came across a terrifyingly haunted mansion.

Me: This Mansion give me the creeps.

Lincoln: I'm getting an ominous feeling from that house.

Varie: Me too.

We go in and it was loaded with supernatural and paranormal activity. We then saw white ball-shaped ghosts with ugly teeth and they were laughing mischievously.

Mario: It's the Boos.

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: These ghosts are not friendly. And I remember these ghosts all too well.

Lily: Me too.

Nicole: Yeah.

Lucy: Let me catch them and imprison them so it'll teach them a lesson.

Me: Go for it Lucy.

Lucy fired a storm of black lightning an entrapped all the Boos in the world of Mario and placed them in a giant bottle made completely out of Ectoranium.

Me: Wow! That's a lot of Boo's.

Luigi: It-a sure is. Here's a list-a of the names of the Boo's.

Luigi handed me a list of the Boo's names and they were the Boo's that he met during an incident he calls the Fake Mansion Contest Death Trap.

BamBoo  
Boolicious  
Bootha  
GameBoo Advance  
TaBoo  
TurBoo  
Boo La La  
Boodacious  
Boogie  
Booligan  
Boomeo  
GameBoo  
GumBoo  
Kung Boo  
PeekaBoo  
Boohoo  
Booigi  
Boonswoggle  
Booregard  
Booris  
LimBooger  
Little Boo Peep  
Mr. Boojangles  
ShamBoo  
Boo B. Hatch  
Booffant  
Boolderdash  
Boolivia  
Boomerang  
Boonita  
Booripedes  
Booscaster  
Bootique  
TamBoorine  
UnderBoo

Me: Wow. These names are weird and funny at the same time.

?: Who are you calling weird!?

Me: Who said that?

?: Over here!

We turned and saw a Boo with a red jewel crown on his head. It was KING BOO!

Luigi: King Boo?! Don't tell me that you're in cahoots with Bowser as well!

King Boo: The gold that he's offered me will make me rich! And as a bonus, I get to take down the one who's beaten me so many times!

Me: He must be the Head Honcho of the Boo's.

King Boo: That's right J.D.

Mario: He's also the one who-a trapped me in-a a painting during that incident.

Me: This guy must REALLY have a death wish.

Thor: Let us take down this monster.

Jaden: King Boo get your game on!

Then went at King Boo and Thor fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Jaden: Elemental HERO Necroshade lend me your power!

He got the powers of Elemental HERO Necroshade and he fired a blast of black wind at King Boo.

Thor: Let us use our combo on him Jaden.

Jaden: Lets throw down Thor.

Thor fired a blast of lightning and Jaden fired a blast of black wind.

Thor and Jaden: DARKBRIGHT LIGHTNING SHOT!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of black lightning and electrocuted King Boo and knocked his crown off.

King Boo: You fools! I will destroy you all!

Me: Bring it on you overgrown marshmallow!

Then from out of nowhere a woman dressed in a beautiful white dress appeared and punched King Boo in the face and knocked out all his teeth.

Me: Whoa!

Boosette: Sorry about that. My name is Boosette.

Lola: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lucy: You are a pretty ghost.

Boosette: Thank you Lucy. I'm fed up with my stupid husband for everything that he is. He should've stayed in his painting prison for all eternity.

Me: And we'll make sure he does after we beat him!

Yoshi threw eggs at him that explode on contact.

BOOM BOOM!

Yoshi: Lets see you survive my Final Smash!

We felt rumbling and saw a massive stampede of Yoshi's.

Yoshi: STAMPEDE!

King Boo was trampled by a massive heard of Yoshi's.

Luigi: Lets see you survive my Final Smash.

He fired a huge blast of suction wind from his new Poltergeist G-00.

Luigi: POLTERGUST 5000!

He sucked in the King Boo.

He was knocked down and Brittney used her magic and turned him into painting for all eternity.

Me: That takes care of that.

Jaden: It sure does.

Me: Great job guys.

Jaden: Yeah!

Me and Jaden High Five.

Alexis: You were awesome Jaden!

Alexis hugged him and kissed him.

Everyone: Aaaawwww!

Me: Lets get out of this ghost hole.

Boosette: Yeah.

Jaden gave King Boo's crown to her.

Lucy: What's this for Jaden?

Jaden: Thought you might like it as a trophy.

Lucy: Thanks Jaden.

Boosette decided to come with us and she was gonna help us take down Boswer and the Koopalings.

We continued walking and we ran into a Charging Chuck!

Lincoln: It's a Charging Chuck!

Me: These guys give sports lovers a really bad name.

Lynn: They sure do. Let me show this freak what a true lover of sports can do.

Lynn flew and kicked the Charging Chuck in the face and he got up and he was madder than a swarm of hornets.

Lynn: Lets see how you like a charge.

Lynn ran and the Charging Chuck charged too and then rammed into each other with incredible force.

CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH!

Lynn overwhelmed the Charging Chuck and he was flatter than a pancake.

Lightning: WHOO! Nice job Lynn-sanity!

Lynn: Thanks Lightning.

Me: You crushed him Lynn! Well done.

Lynn: Thanks.

We continued on and we went into the boat by the castle and we faced LUDWIG VON KOOPA!

Me: Ludwig Von Koopa.

Ludwig: That's right.

Mario: Kooky Von Koopa is-a more like it.

Lisa: You are making a huge mockey of the classical music world!

Luna: You make me sick just looking at you!

Taranee: Let us face him.

Raven: Lets show this overzealous freak no mercy.

Me: Go get him.

They went up to Ludwig.

Ludwig: You think YOU'RE powerful, friend? (grabs a chain and swings it at Taranee)

Taranee (dodges the chain): Oh, we know we're powerful.

Raven: And you're not our friend!

Taranee fired a blast of fire and it hit Ludwig and burned him.

Raven fired a blast of dark magic and destroyed the chain. Taranee kicked his Magic Scepter out of his hands and Lisa grabbed it.

Lisa: This could be very useful to me in the future.

Taranee: Lets finish him with our combo.

Raven: You got it Taranee.

Taranee fired a blast of fire and Raven fired a blast of dark magic.

Taranee and Raven: FLAMING RAVEN INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and turned into a flaming black raven and it went at Ludwig and it hit him and the entire boat exploded into a pile of flaming wood. Ludwig flew back to Bowser's castle with his butt completely on fire.

We got got out of the boat just in time.

Me: That takes care of that.

Lincoln: Yep.

Princess Peach: Another Koopa down.

Me: We're gonna throw them into our prison on the planet Venus.

Princess Daisy: That's a great place for them.

Green Sprixie: They deserve it.

Me: Yep. Lets continue on.

We continued on our journey.

* * *

Part 4: Frosted Glacier

* * *

We had our warmest fur parkas on as we trekked through the frigid landscape of Frosted Glacier. It was a cold place and we saw lots of icy wonders and cold landscapes.

Me: Brr. This place is really cold.

Laney: It sure is.

Lisa: The temperature here in this frozen winter landscape is -42.6 degrees Celsius or -44.68 degrees Fahrenheit.

Me: It's like Antarctica here.

Lori: It sure is. It's literally the coldest I've ever felt.

Varie: No kidding.

Nico: No sweat guys.

Nico used Nuova Shenron's heat armor and we were instantly warmed up.

Me: Wow! Nico that is awesome!

May: Nuova Shenron's fire powers are awesome for you.

Nico: Thanks guys. As long as there's oxygen and energy from the Sun, I can have endless power.

Me: That's awesome. I didn't know you can use your Shadow Dragon powers when you're not in your Super Saiyan 4 form.

Nico: You would be amazed at what I can do.

Me: Whew! No kidding!

I take off my parka and steam came off of me as I was sweating waterfalls.

Eddy: Man I'm frying like an egg here!

Luan: No kidding!

Me: After this is over we need a nice long shower to wash the sweat off.

Nico had a temperature of 6,000 degrees Celsius or 10,832 degrees Fahrenheit. But luckily to keep the area from melting and flooding much of the world he kept the heat on us.

We then arrived at another boat. We flew in and we were facing WENDY O. KOOPA!

Me: Wendy O. Koopa.

Mario: Or as-a I like to call her Kootie Pie Koopa.

Me: Good name Mario.

Wendy: You've caused a lot of problems for our father.

Me: Tell us something that we don't know. 30 years worth. Even though most of us weren't born back then.

Wendy: True.

Cornelia: Me and Megan will face her.

Me: Get her girls.

Megan activated her battle armor.

Wendy: This is for messing up my makeup! (launches three magic rings at Cornelia)

Cornelia (dodges them): Am I really that obsessed with my looks?

Megan: That obsessions dwindled a bit.

Megan fired a blue Phazon beam and blew the rings out of her hands.

Cornelia tied her up in vines and slammed her around.

Cornelia: Lets use our combo Megan.

Megan: You got it Cornelia.

Cornelia grew numerous vines and they went towards Wendy and Megan fired a beam of Phazon energy.

Cornelia and Megan: PHAZON VINE ELECTROCUTION!

The blast combined with the vines turned into highly energized blue vines loaded with a lot of energy. They wrapped around Wendy and electrocuted her badly. We got out of the ship and it exploded.

KRABOOM!

Me: That takes care of that ship.

Mario: She-a will get what's coming to her.

Me: They all will and that's the darkness of a prison cell on Venus.

We continued on. Lynn now has Wendy's scepter.

* * *

Part 5: Soda Jungle

* * *

We were trekking through a dense jungle. The Soda Jungle had lakes and rivers loaded with a purple liquid that was made of pure poison.

Me: So this is the Soda Jungle.

Lana: It sure is beautiful.

Laney: The plants are incredible.

Crysta: They sure are.

Riley: I would love building a treehouse in one of these trees.

Sam M.: That would be perfect Riley.

Me: I think that can be arranged.

I snap my fingers and beamed the largest tree into Lana's jungle greenhouse. Riley can build her treehouse in that.

Numbuh Three (picks up Bomb Omb): Hey, guys! I found a bomb.

Numbuh Four (scared): KUKI, THROW THAT BOMB AWAY RIGHT NOW!

I take the Bomb Omb and throw it and it exploded in a huge fiery explosion.

KRABOOM!

Me: Wow!

Mario: She found-a a Bomb Omb.

Me: Wow! I know those little guys all too well.

Lily: I do too. They are wind up bombs and they explode with incredible power.

Laney: It really IS true what they say. "Big Things come in Small Packages."

Princess Peach: That's right Laney.

Numbuh 1: We can use these to our advantage.

Me: Good idea Nigel.

I form a bunch of special belts with my powers and we all put some Bomb Ombs in them and we were armed and ready.

Nico: Good idea man.

Me: Thanks Nico.

We continued on and then a huge muscular Koopa came out.

Me: Wow! A Boom Boom!

Nico: I got this creep!

Nico went up to him and punched him in the face and Poison Ivy and Sydney helped him. Poison Ivy lashed him with vines and Sydney slashed him with her star sword.

Nico: Lets use our combo on him Pamela.

Poison Ivy: (Seductive Talk) Oh you know it big boy.

Nico used Undergrowth's powers and sent numerous vines and Poison Ivy threw vines as well.

Nico and Poison Ivy: VENOMOUS BRAMBLE MASSACRE!

The vines became vicious bramble vines with monstrous mouths and they bit the Boom Boom and it screamed in pain as acidic poison was burning him inside and out.

Sydney: Time to use the stars of my Final Smash on him.

She swung her Star Sword.

Sydney: CELESTIAL SLASHSTORM!

She swung her sword and sent numerous blades of nebulous energy at the Boom Boom and it cut him a lot.

Nico: Time for my Final Smash.

Nico formed a red energy ball and it had smaller energy balls that were shaped like the Dragonballs and it had pictures of the heads of the Shadow Dragons orbiting around it in an atomic formation.

Nico: SHADOW DRAGON UNITED DESTROYER!

He fired the energy ball and it hit the Boom Boom and completely obliterated him and it vanished harmlessly.

Me: That was awesome you two!

Varie: It sure was. Good show.

Me: Lets keep going guys.

We continued on and we arrived at the boat and we went on and faced IGGY KOOPA!

Me: Iggy Koopa.

Iggy: That's right.

Mario: Hop Koopa.

Hay Lin: You will never terrorize the land again.

Green Sprixie Princess: We want to help out as well!

Luan: Okay. Lets get him Hay Lin.

Eddy: Let me help.

Stewie: And me too.

Meg: Count me in too.

Me: Go get him guys!

Iggy: It doesn't mat...

Luan punched him in the face and Hay Lin fired a blast of wind at him and blew him around in a tornado and he spun around at an amazing speed.

The Sprixie Princesses fired blasts of light on each color of the rainbow at him.

When it faded Iggy was really green around the gills and he looked like he was gonna hurl. He was groaning and then he puked.

Iggy: (PROJECTILE VOMITING)

Luan: That is gross.

Iggy: Now you will know what I can REALLY do! (fires a bolt of lightning at Hay Lin)

Hay Lin (dodges it): Ok. I definitely know what you can do.

Luan: Now it's time for us to SHOCK you! Lets use our combo guys.

Meg: You know it Luan.

Eddy: This is gonna be awesome!

Surfin Bird by the Trashmen plays and they dance annoyingly around Iggy and he was screaming in pain as he was covering his ears in pain.

A-well-a ev'rybody's heard about the bird  
B-b-b-bird, b-birdd's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, bird is a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, well-a bird is a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, well-a bird is a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, b-bird is a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, well-a bird is a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well-a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is a word

A-well-a-bird, bird, b-bird's a word, a-well-a

A-well-a everybody's heard about the bird  
Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well, a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well-a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody's talking about the bird!

A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, surfing bird, brrrrrrrrpagh!  
Aaah, bap-a-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pap

Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-mow  
Ma-ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-mow  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow

A-well-a don't you know about the bird?  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is a word

A-well, a bird, bird, b-bird's a word  
A-well-a mow, mow, pa-pa, ma-ma-mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, ma-ma, mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, ma-ma, mow, pa-pa  
Ma-ma-mow, ma-ma, mow, pa-pa

Luan, Meg, Stewie and Eddy: SURFIN' BIRD ANNOYANCE!

They danced to Surfin' Bird and it drove Iggy completely crazy and he exploded out of the boat and we got off the boat as it exploded.

Me: That was awesome and funny.

Mario: It-a sure was.

Me: Lets keep going.

We walked through the forest and then out of the trees came BOWSER JR.!

Me: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: That's right. Nice to finally meet ya.

Laney: Bowser Jr. let me talk to you. Your father lied to you after all this time. Instead of telling you I'll show you through my mind. I may not have played video games but I have learned a lot from J.D., Lincoln and Lily through the way they played.

Laney's eyes glowed and she fired a blast of light that went into Bowser Jr.'s eyes and he saw everything and realized that everything he has learned from Bowser was all a lie.

Bowser Jr.: So everything that Papa told me... was all a lie?!

Peach: Not all of it. Bowser said that I was your mother. I can still be one to you if you want.

Bowser Jr.: You would do that for me mom? Even after everything I did to you?

Peach: Sure. You are in every way the son I've always wanted.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks mom.

They hugged.

Me: I'm glad Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: Please. Just call me Jr.

Me: Sorry. Lets keep going.

We continued on. Laney managed to tame a Piranha Plant in the forest.

* * *

Part 6: Rock-Candy Mines

* * *

We were trekking through the rocky terrain of the Rock-Candy Mines. It was a mountainous land and it was beautiful.

Me: These mountains are amazing.

Laney: They sure are.

Lincoln: Great job helping Jr. Laney.

Laney: Thanks Lincoln.

We trekked all across the mountains and we arrived at another ship. We went in and we faced the ball stander koopa LEMMY KOOPA!

Me: Lemmy Koopa.

Lemmy: That's right.

Mario: I call him Hip Koopa.

Elyon: Let me and Luna face him.

Me: Go get him.

Elyon and Luna stood ready.

Lemmy (creates a circus ball): Is this how all winners feel? (hops on circus ball and tries to trample Elyon)

Elyon (dodges circus ball): No. This isn't how winners feel.

Luna: It's how losers feel.

Elyon: And you are a loser.

Elyon fired a blast of light at Lemmy and Luna played a tune on her axe and it caused him to scream in agony.

Lemmy: Lets see you stop me with my ball!

Lemmy then rolled the ball towards Luna and we saw her jump onto the ball and she was running on it and rolling it like a circus star.

Lincoln: That is awesome!

Luan: Yay Luna!

Lori: That is literally awesome!

Luna: It's a hidden talent I have dudes.

She rolled over Lemmy and squished him as flat as a pancake.

Elyon: Lets hit him with our combo Luna.

Luna: You got it love!

Elyon fired a blast of light and Luna fired a blast of singing water.

Elyon and Luna: SIRENS TIME STORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful blast and it hit Lemmy and he turned old. But the effects of the water would wear off shortly.

We got off the ship as it exploded.

Bowser Jr.: That was awesome!

Me: Thanks Jr. Lets keep going guys.

We continued on.

* * *

Part 8: Meringue Clouds.

* * *

We were walking on a huge field of puffy clouds. The clouds were so soft and fluffy that it was like walking on a bunch of pillows.

Me: Wow!

Lori: These clouds are literally fluffy and soft.

Leni: They are totes perfect to sleep on.

Me: That's true. We could take a nap but not this time. Lets go.

We continued on and we saw a lot of magnificent cloud creatures. We then arrived at the final boat and we went in. We were facing ROY KOOPA!

Me: Roy Koopa.

Roy: That's right.

Mario: I call him Bully Koopa.

Me: He sure acts and looks like a bully that's for sure and I hate bullies with a vengeance.

Sidney: I do too.

Nico: Me and Cyborg got this creep.

Cyborg: Boo-yah!

Me: Go get them.

Nico and Cyborg walked up to him.

Roy: Feelin' scared yet?! (launches a projectile of magical purple fire at me)

Nico (dodges it): Oh, I'm not scared.

Cyborg: But you're gonna be!

Cyborg and Nico both fired energy blasts and one blasted his wand out of his hand and the other sent him crashing into the wall.

Nico: Lets use our combo Cyborg.

Cyborg: You got it.

Nico: RAINBOW GLISTENING SHOT!

Nico fired a rainbow energy blast and Cyborg fired his laser cannon.

Nico and Cyborg: RAINBOW SONIC SHREDDER LASER!

The blasts combined and went at Roy and blew him out of the boat and it exploded.

We landed on the ground and we set out for the final area.

* * *

Part 9: Castle Bowser

* * *

We arrived at Princess Peach's castle but it was changed into Bowser's castle and it looked like a true fortress from the very darkness of Hell. It was surrounded by a moat of molten lava.

Me: Wow. This whole castle is a nightmare.

Mario: Yeah.

Luigi: Bowser will-a pay for this.

Me: He sure will. Lets power up!

Me, Varie, Vince, Carol, Lincoln, Laney, Lori, Yuko, and Lily went Super Angel and Nico, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan went Super Saiyan.

In Bowser's castle he knew we were coming when suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a whole through the ceiling and we came in with our auras blazing.

Me: Bowser the King of the Koopas. After 34 years we finally meet.

Bowser: Yes we do. J.D. Knudson. I've heard so many big things about you and your friends.

Me: And now you will pay for everything you have done over the course of 34 years. Ever since 1985 you have caused nothing but trouble to the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone all over the place. No more!

?: You'll have to stop me too.

We saw a Koopa flying on a broomstick. It was KAMEK THE MAGE.

Me: Kamek the Mage.

Kamek: That's right.

I fired an energy blast and completely obliterated him. All that was left of him was her magic wand. Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Fox (to Bowser): No Dark Cannon and Shadow Bugs to help you this time, Bowser!

Bowser (sinisterly): Who says I need them to beat you up, Fox boy?

Me: Lets take him down!

We went at Bowser and savagely gave him the beatdown of 100 lifetimes. We ruthlessly pulverized him and mercilessly beat him senselessly.

We stopped 20 minutes later.

Me: It's over Bowser.

Kirby (Bowser is exhuasted from all the fighting): Just give up, Bowser. You never stood a chance against us in the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments. And you don't stand a chance against us now!

Bowser (in his head): Super Smash Bros Tournaments. That's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner?

Bowser begins to laugh.

Mario: What's so funny?

Bowser: I have to thank you and your friends, Mario. You just reminded me that I still have one ace up my sleeve!

That's when Bowser used his Final Smash. He then turned into a massive towering monstrosity and became a ginormous and massive version of himself. He was now known as GIGA-BOWSER! He was 250 feet tall and he had bigger horns and spikes all over his body and his head.

Me: Look at the size of him!

Lily: He's so huge!

Mario (dodges a punch from Giga Bowser): Great! I was hoping that he wouldn't try something like this. In this form, he's practically invincible!

Carol: He's not the only one that can grow tall.

Carol then snapped her fingers and she was over 300 feet tall and she had the powers of the Kaiju ready to fight.

Carol: You are finished Bowser.

Carol fired Godzilla's Orange Spiral Atomic Ray and Bowser fired a blast of fire from his mouth and Carol's ray overtook him and it hit him and exploded in his face.

KRABOOMM!

Me: After 34 years he still has the same bad breath.

Luan fired a huge blast of light and it hit Giga Bowser in the eye and blinded him.

Luan: Lets use our combo Hay Lin.

Hay Lin: You got it Luan.

Hay Lin fired a blast of wind and Luan fired a blast of red light.

Luan and Hay Lin: LIGHTNADO SPECTRAL STORM!

The light merged with the wind and turned into a rainbow tornado and it burned and blew Bowser around.

Mario: Lets-a see you like this!

He used his final smash.

Mario: MARIO FINALE!

Mario fired a massive vortex of pure fire at Bowser and it burned Bowser bad.

Bowser Jr.: Lets see you survive this Papa!

Bowser Jr. Used his Final Smash!

Bowser Jr.: SHADOW MARIO PAINT!

He turned into a black Mario and painted a hit box on the camera and Bowser was caught in the Hit Box and he was really getting hurt.

Princess Peach then grew to gargantuan size too and she kicked him in the face.

Demona punched him all over the place with incredible speed and strength.

Demona: You will never terrorize this world again!

Nico: Bowser Koopa, you have failed this Kingdom! (breathes Shendu's fire at him)

It burned him and he returned to his normal size and was knocked out.

Me: Now to finish Bowser off for good.

We walked slowly to Bowser but then the Koopalings got in the way.

Me: Koopalings. I see you're back for more.

Larry: That's right!

Roy: Don't let a single one get to Papa!

Larry: We'll each have to take out two heroes at a time.

Wendy: Stand your ground. We can do this!

Lemmy: Don't worry. I'm not scared of these jerks at all.

Morton: Yeah! I can't wait to crush some heroes!

Iggy (scared): We're all gonna die! I just know it!

Ludwig (comforts Iggy): Well, if we go down, we go down fighting!

Larry: KOOPALINGS FOREVER! (they all charge at us)

Me: Attack!

We went at them and punched the living daylights out of them.

Me: That's that.

After the fight was over we threw the Koopalings into the Venus Prison for life. Brittney used her magic and made a female version of Bowser called Bowsette.

Bowser was placed into the Mariana Trench Prison forever. After we saved all of the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser and his reign of terror we had the kingdom moved to Gotham Royal York and it was placed into our protection.

* * *

At the Mariana Trench Prison we were talking to Bowser.

Bowser: I'm surprised you still decided to throw me in jail, Faucethead.

Mario: Just be glad that you're still alive, Bowser. After all, you did help us against Dimentio, Count Bleck, and Tabuu.

Bowser: I guess that's fair. (to Junior) Junior, I may have lied to you. But the love I felt for you was genuine.

Bowser Jr (solemnly): I know. That's what makes this painful for me.

Bowser: I know son. But I don't expect you to forgive me so easily.

Demona (in her human form): So this is what being good feels like.

Caleb: You'll get used to it. Another bad guy behind bars.

Nico (watches Junior talk to Bowser in his cell): Yep. So why do I feel so bad about it?

Me: Because even though Bowser is evil he still has love and compassion for his son.

Nico: Ah. That makes sense.

Bowser is now locked away forever. After 34 years he finally got justice brought to him. Princess Daisy, Rosalina, the Sprixie Princesses, Bowsette, Booette and Bowser Jr. now live with Princess Peach.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Super Mario Franchise has always been one of my favorite game series for Nintendo ever since I was 4 and I've been playing it for 27 years. It's awesome! It's been a very popular series for Nintendo ever since 1981. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Mario Franchise is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.


	586. Conjunction of The 3 Suns

It opens to a dark, stormy and foreboding landscape on another planet. It was a planet named Thra and it was in the grip of turmoil. A nasty storm was over a castle that looked like a true castle from the darkness of Hell in a malevolent wasteland.

Narrator: Another world. Another time. In the age of wonder. 1,000 years ago, this land was green and good until the Crystal cracked. For a single piece was lost. A shard of the Crystal. Then strife began and 2 new races appeared: The cruel Skeksis and the gentle Mystics.

THUNDERCLAP!

We see the camera zoom in on the castle.

Narrator: Here in the Castle of The Crystal, the Skeksis took control.

THUNDERCLAP!

Inside the castle we see the Skeksis in a chamber around a floating purple crystal. The Crystal was over a shaft of fire.

Narrator: Now the Skeksis gather in the sacred chamber where the Crystal hangs above a shaft of air and fire. The Skeksis with their hard and twisted bodies, their harsh and twisted wills. For a thousand years they have ruled. Yet now there are only 10. A dying race ruled by a dying emperor imprisoned within themselves in a dying land. Today once more they gather at the Crystal as the first sun climbs to its peak. For this is the way of the Skeksis as they ravage the land, so too they learn to draw new life from the sun. Today once more they will replenish themselves, cheat death again through the power of their source, their treasure, their fate: THE DARK CRYSTAL.

(THEME MUSIC PLAYS)

Narrator: Today the Ceremony of The Sun gives no comfort. Today an emperor lies dying. Today a new emperor must seize the throne.

The white sun peered out of the clouds and shined through the Triangle sky window and a beam of white light hit the Crystal and beams of purple light shined into the Skeksis eyes and they were being replenished. The ceremony was complete. In another part of the planet we saw that the planet had three suns. A White one like we just saw, a rosy pink one and a purple one.

Narrator: A thousand years ago, the Crystal cracked. And here far from the castle, the race of Mystics came to live in a dream of peace. Their ways were the gentle ways natural wizards. Yet now there are only 10. A dying race numbly rehearsing the ancient ways in a blur of forgetfulness. Yet today, the ritual gives no comfort. Today the wisest of the Mystics lies dying. Today they must summon the one who must save them.

The Mystics then started singing.

Flute playing was heard as we learn of the source it was coming from.

Narrator: In the Valley of The Mystics there lives a Gelfling, Jen. The Skeksis killed his family, destroyed his clan, only Jen survived to be raised by the wisest of the Mystics. But there is a prophecy. 1,000 years have passed and now once more the world must undergo a time of testing. Now it must be healed or pass forever into the rule of evil. At this time Jen is the chosen one. Today Jen's pipe gives no comfort for today his master lies dying and a journey must begin. This is where Jen and a race from another world come together in its time of need.

* * *

Out in space the U.S.S. Valor was heading towards the planet Thra. We were 400 light-years away from Earth.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2553.7: We are en route to the planet Thra and our mission is to help fulfill the prophecy of the Gelflings.

Lori: So what is this prophecy of the Gelflings?

Me: It goes like this. "When Single Shines the Triple Sun, What was sundered and undone shall be whole, the Two Made one. By Gelfling hand or else by none."

Lincoln: That is a really unusual prophecy.

Me: It is.

Laney: What does it all mean?

Me: It centers around the planets Suns and the malevolent Skeksis and the pure Mystics. It's part of a Great Conjunction that only happens once every 1,000 years which is 20,000 years Earth time. The Great Conjunction is where the planets 3 suns align and it will decide the fate of the planet whether the Skeksis will rule it for all eternity or will be healed.

Lincoln: Wow.

Nico: Sounds very dangerous.

Me: It is.

Lola: So the Skeksis killed all the Gelflings to make sure the prophecy doesn't come true?

Me: That's right Lola. A lone Gelfling survived. This Gelfling was chosen to be the one to heal the Dark Crystal. The planets 3 suns are coming into alignment as we speak.

Nico: We have to hurry.

Vince: Yeah we should.

Me: Okay. We're gonna fly down and help the Gelfling out but we can't hurt or kill the Skeksis.

Luna: Why dude?

Me: Because the Skeksis and Mystics are linked. Their Life Forces are bonded together and if one dies they both suffer the same fate.

Linka: That's a grave risk.

Me: All right lets move!

We went down to the planet and we were flying over the wasteland of the Castle and we saw the planets 3 suns aligning.

Nico: The stars are aligning fast.

Me: We're running out of time. Lets go!

We flew fast and we entered the castle through the triangle skylight window.

Me: Wow.

Lola: So this is the Dark Crystal.

Laney: It sure is pretty.

Nico: I would not want to have this crystal control my fate.

Me: None of us would.

We then heard someone coming.

Me: Someone's coming. Hide!

We hid in the ceiling and we saw the Skeksis all come in to the Sacred Chamber.

Me: (Whispering) This is it. We attack when the right moment comes.

They couldn't see us. But they raised their arms up.

Ritual Master: The Great Conjunction comes. Now, we will live forever!

Skeksis: We will live forever! We will live forever!

But they saw Jen and Kira and they were clamoring.

Me: Now!

We jumped down and we grabbed onto them.

Me: We won't let you destroy this planet!

Skekung: Did you all really think that you could beat us by yourselves?!

Riku: We're not trying to beat you.

Luigi: We're just buying Jen some time.

Riku fired a blast of ice from his Keyblade and Luigi planted some seeds.

Riku and Luigi: ICE PIRANHA PLANT BLOCKADE!

Piranha Plants made of pure ice grew.

Nico: Lets use our combo May.

May: You got it Nico.

Me: Just don't kill them guys.

Nico: We won't.

Sydney: Let me help you and May with that job, Nico.

Nico: Okay.

Nico fired a blast of fire with Shendu's powers, May fired a blast of ice fire and Sydney fired a blast of space fire.

Nico, May and Sydney: ELEMENTAL FIRE BLOCKADE!

The fires combined and formed a huge wall of fire.

Nico: It's time!

Nico flew and grabbed Jen and when the 3 suns aligned a bright beam of light shined on the Crystal. Jen put the shard in a hole in the Crystal and it turned into a pure white Crystal and it was emitting a loud noise. The Crystal was fully restored! The Skeksis were beaten and the prophecy was coming true. The Garthim broke apart and the castle walls started to shed their dark coverings and revealed pure white glowing walls.

Rosalina: This whole place is being restored! Lets speed up the process.

She used her final smash.

Rosalina: GRAND STAR!

She formed a huge star and it fired smaller stars in all directions and they hit the walls and destroyed the dark coverings and revealed more glowing walls.

Princess Peach used her Final Smash as well.

Princess Peach: PEACH BLOSSOM!

She danced around and fired pink lasers and burned off more coverings.

The Mystics came in earlier and the fire vanished and the Skeksis watched in horror as the castle was being fully restored. The Podling slaves were free and they went back to their homes. The Castle was almost fully restored and then the Crystal fired beams of golden light at the Mystics and they fired white light from their eyes at the Skeksis and they were being pulled to the Mystics. When the castle was fully restored the Mystics and Skeksis fused back together and they were made whole once again after 1,000 years. They were now called the Urskeks.

Urskek: And now the prophecy is fulfilled. We are again one.

We all walked up to them.

Urskek: Many ages ago in our arrogance and delusion we shattered the Pure Crystal. And our world split apart. All your courage and sacrifice have made us whole as we are apart from each other.

Me: We had to do what we had to do to save this world from evil.

Varie: It's a powerful job but we had to help in any way we can.

Jen: Yes.

Kira: We can't thank you all enough for saving our world.

Urskek: Now we leave you 2 the Crystal of Truth. Make your world in its light.

The Urskeks then went to the afterlife and Jen and Kira were made King and Queen of the Castle. We were happy for them. We then went back home and Nico got to keep one of the swords from the trial by stone as a trophy and as his weapon of choice.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Dark Crystal was a great movie made by Jim Henson in 1982. I've known that movie ever since I was a little kid and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Also this chapter was made as a tribute to the famous Jim Henson who died of Toxic Shock Syndrome in 1990.

R.I.P. Jim Henson - Creator of The Muppets. September 24th, 1936 to May 16th, 1990. Thank you for giving us great characters in our youths.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Dark Crystal is owned by Jim Henson and Universal Studios.


	587. The Vain Roadhog

In the backyard the sound of a hammer smacked something and a kid with a really tough personality and superiority complex slammed into a Sequoia tree branch and he was hanging from said branch by his underwear and we were cheering.

Me: That was awesome!

Kevin: Sweet! Nice one Nazz.

Nazz: That was fun. Who's up next?

We cheered.

Jonny: It's our turn huh Plank? Yip yip yahoo!

Bully: No wai...

Jonny jumped onto a board and it launched the bully into the air and he hit the tree branch.

BLAM!

Me: That was awesome! (To the Viewers) You may be wondering what this is all about. Well this kid here is Nick Monroe and he is a nasty juvenile delinquent bully with a nasty and foul disposition. He was picking on Lincoln at school and Me, Varie and Will beat him up really bad and got him expelled. Also he was arrested for possessing a gun on school grounds and he was wanted for numerous crimes and sentenced to 6 months of our form of punishment. Eddy told me that this was the same punishment Ed and Double D used on him in Peach Creek. It was a scam they made and it's the best one they made. We call this scam Bell Game of Retribution On Enemies.

Lori: This is literally the most fun I've ever had.

Bobby: You said it babe.

Edd: Step right up Rolf. Only 25 cents.

Rolf: You must be pulling Rolf's leg. Rolf shall return!

He left.

Kevin: I'll just take your turn till you get back then.

Laney: Nothing is more satisfying than dishing out some justice on our enemies.

Bully: Don't do it...

BLAM!

Linka: You said it.

Ed: And I've got a jar on my buttocks.

Rolf came back and he had a ginormous bag of quarters in his hands.

Rolf: Rolf would like this many goes at the boy of menace.

He dropped the huge bag of quarters and crushed Ed.

Ed: Ow.

Me: Awesome Rolf!

Sarah: This is gonna be so fun!

Rolf: Stand back as Rolf has eaten mama's pickled cabbage! SIYARGH!

He slammed the hammer onto the board and sent him flying and he hit the tree several times.

Me: Serves that freak right. I have a feeling that after we're done with him he'll be like Aaron Hernandez.

Lisa: That's correct 2nd Elder Brother. Aaron Hernandez the convicted murderer football star for the New England Patriots had the worst case of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy anyone had ever known in the fields of medical science.

Me: I saw those pictures in the newspapers and on the internet. That was horrible. But after we're done with Nick he'll be a braindead vegetable.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lana came out.

Lana: Guys we got trouble!

Me: Uh oh!

We go into the mansion and on the TV we saw the news.

News Reporter: A man with a long mullet has just robbed the Gotham Royal York 1st National Bank and is now getting into his monster truck. It is armed with a prototype experimental Hypersonic Engine that was built by NASA and stolen by him and he is called Motor Ed.

Shego: Oh man! This guy is nothing but trouble.

Kim: He's also one of my enemies.

Me: What can you tell us about him Kim?

Kim: Well he's often called Motor Ed and he's the cousin of Drakken.

Motor Ed was a mechanical engineer, one of the best in the country, but conflicts with his more professional colleagues over his manner and style, especially his mullet, led to his going rogue at the government facility he worked with. He first encountered Kim, whom he consistently called "Red" because of her hair, Ron Stoppable and their new friend Felix Renton when he tried to steal parts for the ultimate fleet of custom wheels. He was foiled by a clever ruse centered around a fictional, but cool-sounding, part called the "Turbonic Charger Valve", playing on his love of car technology.

He later joined up with his cousin Dr. Drakken, and his sidekick, Shego, and used cyber-robotic technology reverse-engineered from Felix's wheelchair to enhance Drakken's Doomvee. They were foiled when the heroes exploited a known weakness in the source technology to take control of the Doomvee.

In the early part of Kim's Senior year, as she was having trouble relating to her car, Ed broke Shego out of jail to join him in an undisclosed scheme, snubbing his cousin on the way out. He stole an experimental spacecraft called the Kepler from the Middleton Space Center, and turned it into a hypersonic dragster. His goal was not to do anything specifically evil, but to simply cruise across the country with a hot babe at hypersonic speed; along with an Alaskan cruise, it was on the list of things he wished to do before he "croaked". Shego, enraged, blew him out of the cab, leaving the unmanned Kepler to be stopped by Kim. Both were subsequently captured.

Me: Whoa! This guy is really crazy. Lets get him guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

Nico: Let's use our vehicles to catch up to those guys!

May: Good idea. Let's fight cars with cars!

Me: Good idea.

We went to our garage and got in our cars.

Me: Lets ride.

Brittney: Horses for me.

Me: Your choice Brittney. Lets burn some rubber.

We press red buttons on our dashboards.

Singers: ROADSTER RACERS GOOOOO!

Our cars turned into super fast roadsters.

Me: Time to burn rubber!

Motor Ed drove passed us and we went after him.

Me: Target sighted guys. Ready weapon systems.

We did so. The Guardians were flying above the cars.

Me: Hey Ed! Your license has been revoked! Pull over!

Motor Ed: Come and get me you clods! Seriously!

He pulled a lever and he went at 10,000 miles per hour and he was going so fast that he was setting the whole road on fire.

Me: Whoa! He's not the only one that can go fast. Lets go!

We pull levers on our cars and we went at 10,100 miles per hour and we were setting the road on fire with different color flames.

Ron: Wow! We're really going fast!

Kim: We sure are!

Me: Ben, turn into XLR8 and get on his truck!

Ben: Okay!

Ben turned into XLR8.

Ben: XLR8!

We got close to the truck and Ben got on it punched Ed all over.

XLR8: I can't stop this thing while going this fast!

Me: We'll have to stop it our way.

I press a brown button and out of the sides of my car came out chainsaws and I slash the trucks tires and the prototype hypersonic engine overheated and exploded.

KRABOOOM!

The truck was slowing down and we did the same and XLR8 slammed on the breaks and we stopped.

Me: That was a wild ride!

Luan: It sure had us Making Tracks! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laugh at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Varie: It sure was.

XLR8 opened the car door and got out and Ed fell out of the truck and he was dizzy.

Me: Motor Ed you are under arrest.

Nico: That won't be needed J.D. He'll be in for a rude awakening later.

Me: Okay man.

Motor Ed got up and he saw Shego.

Motor Ed (to Shego): Are you still mad at me for that Hypersonic Dragster scheme I pulled off with you?

Shego: What do you think?! (throws green fire at him)

I kicked him in the face.

Me: You are by far the most disgusting freak ever.

Motor Ed: You're one to talk. Seriously.

Me: Your vocabulary is pathetic. Did you flunk english class?

Lisa: I agree. It's obvious that he did.

He saw Will.

Motor Ed (to Will): Hey, babe. Why don't you ditch these losers and join up with a real man?

Matt: Back off. She's my girlfriend!

Motor Ed: Seriously? I doubt that someone with flabby muscles like you has her as a girlfriend!

Matt (furious): FLABBY MUSCLES?! (tackles Motor Ed to the ground and and gets into a fist fight with him)

Me: Oh man! Lets get him guys! GUARDIANS UNITE!

We went Guardian.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

I punched ed in the face and kick him in the stomach and fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

XLR8: Lets use our combo on him Cornelia.

Cornelia: You got it.

XLR8 went fast at 500 miles per hour and Cornelia formed a massive storm of leaves.

XLR8 and Cornelia: SONIC LEAFSTORM HURRICANE!

The leaves blew around XLR8 and they slashed Ed with incredible speed and he was completely covered in numerous paper-cut slashes.

XLR8: Time for Rath to have some fun with you.

He pressed the Omnitrix symbol and turned into Rath.

Ben: RATH!

Me: He's in for it now.

Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, EDDIE LIPSKY, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MOTOR ED! YOU WANNA PIECE OF RATH?! YOU GOT A PIECE! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF AN EYE BIGGER THAN YOUR STOMACH CAN CHEW!

Motor Ed: Dude, that made no sense. Seriously!

Rath: I KNOW! (punches Motor Ed)

He was punching him all over the place and he was loaded with bleeding cuts and more.

Rosalina: Lets use our combo on him Peach.

Peach: You got it Rosalina.

Rosalina fired star crystals and Peach fired a blast of fire from her hands.

Rosalina and Peach: STAR FLAME COMETSTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a shower of stars on fire and they pulverized and burned Motor Ed.

Me: Hey Motor Ed, has anyone ever told you that you sound just like our cheapskate con artist grocery store owner Flip?

I kick him in the face.

Me: Don't answer that.

Luan: Hey Ed. This will shock you.

She grabbed his hand and he was being shocked with a 20,000 volt joy buzzer. Luan was laughing hard and we were laughing too. Lincoln and Linka had lightning in their hands and they grabbed him and electrocuted him much worse. Ed was screaming in pain and he was really getting shocked. When it stopped 2 minutes later he was a charred man.

Motor Ed: (In extreme pain) Ow.

Hay Lin: Let me cool you down!

Hay Lin used her Final Smash.

Hay Lin: HYPERCANE TORNADO SPIN!

Hay Lin formed a powerful blast of wind that spun him in a tornado at 500 Miles Per Hour.

Me: Wow! That is genius!

Lisa: Indeed. Using the power of Kerry Emanuel's hypothetical super weather storm is a stroke of genius.

Me: Yep.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Lets see how you like my Final Smash.

Arpeggio used his final smash.

Arpeggio: RED FEATHER STORM!

He threw numerous feathers that were as sharp as razors and they hit Motor Ed and cut him all over.

Me: Ouch. That was clever.

Green Sprixie Princess: Lets use our final smash guys.

Red Sprixie Princess: You got it!

The used their Final Smash.

Sprixie Princesses: RAINBOW PRISM PETALSTORM!

They fired a huge blast of flower petals of each color of the rainbow and they covered him and buried him in petals

Kairi: Time for my Final Smash.

Kairi had her Keyblade ready and use her Final Smash.

Kairi: LIGHT PURITY FLASH!

She fired a ball of rainbow light and it hit Motor Ed and exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: That was awesome!

Nico: Edward Lipsky, you have failed this city! (fires Bowser's fire breath at Motor Ed)

Me: Wow! You have Bowser's hideously bad breath.

Nico: Yep.

Ed: I have something! J.D. I'm gonna need Double D's bunny slippers and a rug.

Me: Okay Ed.

I go and get said things and Ed put on Double D's bunny slippers.

Ed: Double D showed me all about this.

Ed was shuffling along the rug I brought and he was getting an incredible amount of electricity.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Oh I see what he's gonna do. He's gonna shock Motor Ed with the most powerful static electricity shock ever.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool!

Linka: Lets help him.

Gabrielle, Lincoln and Linka channeled lightning into Ed and he got a massive electric charge and the charge was so strong that he had an incredibly powerful electromagnetic field.

Me: This is gonna be big guys!

Ed walked up to Motor Ed and held his finger out.

Ed: Zappity Zap Zap!

Ed touched him and it released a massive atomic explosion of lightning and electricity all over the place.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Motor Ed was a charred and burned mess.

Ed: Tag! You're it.

Me: Wow! That is a static electricity shock on steroids!

We walked up to Motor Ed and he was on his last legs.

Me: It's over Motor Ed.

Motor Ed: That was seriously the most pain I've ever felt.

Me: Well it's just gonna get worse for you.

Mrs. Lipsky: EDWARD LIPSKY!

Motor Ed: Auntie?!

Nico: Yeah, I figured that since you're Drakken's cousin, I'd subject you to the same punishment as him.

Mrs. Lipsky: First, your cousin. And now you do this kind of thing again?! No more! You are grounded for 10 years for this! (grabs Motor Ed by the ear)

Motor Ed (cries hysterically): NO, AUNTIE! HAVE MERCY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!

Me: This is a worse punishment for you than prison.

Will went to Matt.

Will (tending to Matt's black eye): What were you thinking?! Taking on a grown man by yourself without going Shagon first?!

Matt: Well, when you're defending a girlfriend's honor, you tend to forget a lot of things.

Will: That's true.

Kim: Either way Motor Ed will never terrorize the roads ever again.

Ron: And he will never be trusted outside ever again.

Me: Yep. I have an idea for you Lynn.

Lynn: What is it J.D.?

Me: We can use Motor Ed's monster truck and have it modified for you and you can use it in the Demolition Derby.

Lynn: The Demolition Derby!? Awesome!

We got the truck back to our home and got to work on it. We modified it and called it the Lynn-Struction Machine.

Lynn: This is awesome!

Me: And just in time too because the Gotham Royal York demolition derby is here.

Lynn: Sign me up.

We were in the stadium and we saw Lynn crush and destroy numerous cars with weapons and her huge tires. Lynn won the competition with incredible ease and she was the champ. Motor Ed was now never allowed to leave his home ever again. He was however ordered to pay $400,000,000,000.00 in restitution for all the damages he caused.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Motor Ed was one of the weirdest enemies of Kim Possible and he was a funny one too. He was always obsessed with that mullet of his. What a freak. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	588. The Curse of Imhotep

It opens in a flashback.

1290 B.C. - Ancient Egypt.

 _Narrator:_ Thebes, City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the dead; birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself.

As the doors were closing Pharaoh Seti I came in and he saw Imhotep's priests.

Pharaoh: (In ancient Egyptian) What are you doing here?

He walked up to Anck-Su-Namun and saw a black spot on her arm.

Pharaoh: Who has touched you?

He turned and saw Imhotep as he unsheathed a sword.

Pharaoh: Imhotep! My priest.

Then Anck-Su-Namun stabbed him in the back and they butchered him.

Pounding on the door was heard.

Imhotep: (In ancient Ancient Egyptian) Pharaoh's Bodyguards.

Suddenly they bursted in.

Imhotep: _(in_ _Ancient Egyptian to Anck-Su-Namun)_ You shall live again! I will resurrect you!

They saw Anck-Su-Namun

Anck-Su-Namun: _(in Ancient Egyptian)_ My body is no longer his temple! _(commits suicide)_

Narrator: To resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-Su-Namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-Su-Namun's soul had been sent to the dark Underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars.

A black ghostly figure came out of a pool and went into Anck-Su-Namun's body.

Narrator: Anck-Su-Namun's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep, and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible it had never before been bestowed.

They cut off Imhotep's tongue and he screamed. Then they wrapped him in bandages and put him in a coffin and then put flesh-eating scarabs on him and he screamed in pain as they put the sarcophagus lid on and locked it.

Narrator: He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released. For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

A timeline shows of everything that has happened over the course of 3,309 years in the ruined city of Hammunaptra.

Narrator: For 3,309 years men and armies fought over this city not knowing what evil lay beneath it; and for 3,309 years we, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.

* * *

Gotham Royal York - 2019

In the present day I woke up panting and I was covered in cold sweat.

Me: (Panting) Wow. That dream again. It looked and felt so real.

It was 8:00 AM and I got ready.

At breakfast I was telling everyone about my dream and they were shocked.

Lincoln: A dream about Ancient Egypt?

Me: Yeah. I had this dream for ten days straight. I think it's trying to tell me something.

Laney: What is it J.D.?

Me: I don't know Laney. I think it's a warning and a message that something is coming and it will spell disaster for the planet if we don't stop it. Also I saw Pharaoh Seti I of Egypt from 1290 B.C. My dream is somehow connected to him and the evil high priest Imhotep.

Lucy: Maybe I can help you figure that out.

Me: Thanks Lucy.

* * *

In Lucy's crypt room Lucy had me sit on the floor in a spell circle.

Lucy: Just relax J.D. This spell will tell you everything.

Me: Okay Lucy.

Lucy began the seance.

Lucy: Spirit of Pharaoh Seti I, please hear my call. My 2nd big brother J.D. Knudson is having a dream about you and he needs answers.

The wind blew and the candles went out and out of the floor came the spirit of Pharaoh Seti I of Egypt. I got up and knelt to him.

Me: Pharaoh Seti I, it's an honor to meet you your majesty.

Pharaoh: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D. I heard you were having a dream about me.

Me: Yes and I've been having this dream for 10 days straight.

Pharaoh: I see. The reason for this is simple. You are me reincarnated.

I gasped.

Me: How can that be your majesty? I know that most of humanity originated in Africa because we came from the Cradle of Good Hope. But how is that possible?

Pharaoh: Yes we did come from the Cradle of Good Hope but it was the Fertile Crescent that set us up. For eons all of humankind has had ties to Egypt.

Me: That's true.

Pharaoh: Yes. I'm glad I came. The world is in great danger.

Me: How so your majesty?

Pharaoh: My traitorous high priest Imhotep is going to return and try to destroy the planet.

Me: (Gasp) But he can't be brought back or else it will bring death and destruction to the world.

Pharaoh: I know you and your friends can stop him if he returns.

Me: I know we can. I'll do it and make him pay for killing you. 3,309 years worth of pain and suffering will come to him.

Pharaoh: Be careful.

Me: I will.

I got everyone together and we were off to Egypt.

* * *

EGYPT - 2019.

We were on a boat and we were on a boat and learning all about what a woman named Evelin Camahan told us. With us was Rick O'Connell.

Rick: (plonking his backpack in front of Evie, who is startled) Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya.

Evie: The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners.

Rick: Ah, still angry about that kiss?

Evie: If you call that a kiss.

Wonder Woman: A kiss needs to be meaningful.

Me: We're going to Hammunaptra to kill Imhotep, the evil high priest of Pharaoh Seti I from 3,309 years ago.

Jessie K: And we're also going there to get the legendary Golden Book of Amun-Ra and the Black Book of the Dead.

Maria: Lady Tefnut told me about Imhotep. He killed Pharaoh Seti I all those years ago and now he's going to destroy all of us.

Me: Yeah.

A clatter was heard and Rick went over and pulled out his old friend Beni.

Rick: Well, if it ain't my little buddy Beni! I think I'll kill you. (readies gun)

Stewie (gets blaster out): I'll help you with that!

Me: Me too. (Readies 50 Caliber gun)

Beni: Think of my children!

Rick: You don't have any children.

Beni: ...Some day I might.

Rick: Shut up! So you're the one who's leading the Americans. So what's the scam Beni? You take them out to the middle of the desert, and then you leave them to rot!?

Beni: Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way.

Rick: Them's the breaks, huh? (holsters gun)

Beni: You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back?

Rick: (looking at Evie) See that girl. She saved my neck.

Spidey: And with great power comes great responsibility. Something you wouldn't understand!

Beni: You always did have more guts than brains. Same goes for your new friends. (laughs)

Rick (laughs along) Goodbye, Beni (throws him overboard)

Me: Little (Censored).

Suddenly gunfire was heard and we joined in a powerful fight as a vicious battle ensued with a terroristic cult gang. We were blowing them apart with blasts of fire and splattering their blood and guts all over the place.

Me: You (Censored) Terrorists make me sick!

I blew them apart and killed them.

Rick: Can any of you guys swim?

Maria: I can swim. And I can turn into water.

Evie: And I can swim if the occasion calls for it!

Rick: (Picks her up) Trust me, it calls for it! (throws her overboard)

Maria: Rick, I hope you know what you're doing! (swims after her)

We were blasting the cult men apart.

We then got off the boat and we had everyone safe.

Beni: Hey, O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!

Rick: Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!

Phage: And you're on the wrong side of the law!

Me: Stupid man.

We then got camels and horses and we were heading out towards Hamunaptra. We trekked into the desert and it was hot.

Odd: I can't believe how hot it is here!

Maria (chuckles): Relax, Odd. If you need water, I'll make some for you to drink.

Odd: Thanks Maria.

At sunrise we saw Beni and the others.

Beni: Good morning everyone.

Me: Beni.

Evie: You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance.

Beni: (scoffs, then serious) They do?

Evie: Oh, yes. Always.

Bloom: And we usually are the ones who make sure those nasty little fellows get what they deserve.

Me: Yep.

Jeri: You must be the nicest version of Mr. Burns we've ever met.

Burns: Thanks Jeri.

Me: Yeah the Mr. Burns we knew was a heartless selfish monster.

Henderson: I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Me: Yeah.

We saw the sun rise and the desert revealed Hamunaptra.

Me: There it is.

Henderson: Will you look at that.

Daniels: Can you believe it?

Burns: Hamunaptra.

Rick: Here we go again.

We rode and flew to the city and set up came.

Me: Okay from what I remember the Book of the Dead is in the Statue of Anubis.

Lincoln: How do you know that?

Me: I just know.

Evelyn: (Points to the statue) That's it right there.

Me: Yep. But half of it has been buried underground. And it's also where the key was found.

Evelyn: You told me you got it on a dig down in Thebes!

Jonathan: Yes, well, I was mistaken.

Evie: You lied to me!

Jonathan: I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?

Evelyn: I am your sister!

Jonathan: Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible.

Cornelia: I may be lying to my little sister about a secret but you're lying to your own sister because of your greed!

Me: All right you guys knock it off! We have work to do.

I use my powers and lift up the statue of Anubis and unearthed it and brought it onto the surface.

Me: There. Hold on though. It's too easy.

Lincoln: I know.

Lincoln fired a laser of lightning and there was a line along a secret compartment and I sensed something and formed a force field and a massive blast of salt acid fired from the opening and it dissolved at the force field.

Me: It's pressurized salt acid.

Rick: Some kind of ancient booby trap.

Me: Built 3,309 years ago.

Irma: Who do you think built it?

Nico: Good question.

Egyptologist: This is our dig sight!

Me: We got here first!

We had guns pointed at each other.

Daniels: This here is our statue friend.

Rick: I don't see your name written on it pal.

Beni: Yes, well there's only 7 of you and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great O'Connell.

Me: Check those numbers again (Censored).

All of Team Loud Phoenix Storm appeared.

Me: You want the statue then come and take it.

Varie: If you can.

They lowered their weapons knowing they can't take all of us on because of our power.

Me: Good. Now beat it.

Nico: Guys I see something by where we unearthed the statue.

Aylene C.: What is it?

Nico went down and lifted up a sarcophagus.

Evelyn: Oh my gosh it's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis.

Cody: I wonder who this belongs to.

Me: Lets find out. Lana, Lisa, you keep digging the compartment.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Laney: This is gonna be interesting.

I dust off the top of the sarcophagus and it said an ominous phrase.

Me: "He Whom Shall not be Named." That is freaky.

Laney: Yeah. What do you think it means?

Me: Lets find out.

I take the key and open it and we opened the Sarcophagus and we pulled out another coffin.

Evie: Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!

Rick: You dream about dead guys?

Scream: Not what she meant.

Jonathan unlocked the coffin and we opened it and it opened and out came a skeletal mummy that was weird and still juicy.

Evie: (Screams) Oh my gosh I hate it when these things do that!

Me: This mummy is weird.

Rick: Is he supposed to look like that?

Evie: No I've never seen a mummy like this before. He's still... Still...

Me, Rick and Jonathan: (In Unison) Juicy.

Me: He's still decomposing even after 3,309 years have passed. Lucy can you identify who this mummy is?

Lucy: I sure can J.D.

Lucy used her powers and she gasped in horror.

Lana: What's wrong Lucy?

Lucy: That mummy is Imhotep.

Me: So this is the fate you have suffered my high priest.

Evie: What?

Me: Guys I have something to tell you. I am Pharaoh Seti I reincarnated.

Laney: Whoa!

Riley: That's amazing J.D. I didn't know you were a Pharaoh of Egypt brought back to life as someone else.

Me: It sure is amazing. I was killed by Imhotep 3,309 years ago and I brought us all here to kill him and make sure that he stays dead for good.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Clyde: It sure is.

Rachel: Reincarnation works in mysterious ways.

William: I didn't know you were a Pharaoh long ago J.D.

Me: Yes. It's a long story 3,309 years into the making.

Nico: We would like to hear it.

May: Yeah.

Lola: Hey look at these marks.

We saw marks on the back of the coffin cover.

Lily: What are these marks?

Evelyn: My gosh these marks were made with...

She saw that they were scratch marks.

Evelyn: Fingernails.

Me: These are scratch marks.

Evelyn: Imhotep was buried alive.

Me: Hey there's writing on here.

I read it and translate it.

Me: "Death is Only The Beginning." That is really ominous.

We looked at the mummy and we had no idea what kind of horrible pain he must've endured all those years ago while he was still alive.

Lana: We got the box out.

Me: Okay.

We go over and I looked it over.

Me: This chest is cursed.

Lola: It's cursed?

Laney: How is that?

Me: Lets see.

I read an Ancient Egyptian text on the top of the chest.

Me: "Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest."

Linka: That is ominous.

Taranee: Yeah and it's scary.

Me: Yep. There's more. It says "There is one, the undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids, and in so doing, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this Earth." Whoa. That is one stiff curse Imhotep put on this chest.

Lynn: It sure is. I think our powers will make sure he doesn't do so to us.

Me: Yes our powers will not let that happen. They have to be earned. Lets stand back. Mr. Burns, Daniels, Henderson, care to do the honors?

Burns: Sure.

Burns and Henderson opened the chest and a blast of white dust blew onto them and the Egyptologist.

Me: Wow.

I pull back some wrappings and in the chest was the Black Book of The Dead.

Me: The Black Book of The Dead.

Jessie K.: That's a very powerful artifact of Egyptian history.

Me: It sure is Jessie. This book holds the key to resurrection. Even though we have that kind of power.

Vince: It's still in good shape even after all this time.

Carol: Yeah.

Me: This is supposed to be where the Book of Amun-Ra was to be in. We must've mixed the books up. Lets me see.

I concentrated and found the Book of Amun-Ra.

Me: Aha! The Book of Amun-Ra is in the Statue of Horus. Let me work my magic.

I snap my fingers and the Statue of Horus - The God of Life appeared.

Me: There it is.

Lana and Lisa found the compartment and they pulled out a wooden box and I opened it. In wrappings was the Golden Book of Amun-Ra.

Me: There it is.

Evie: The Golden Book of Amun-Ra.

* * *

Later that night we were talking.

Burns: So you guys found both the Book of Amun-Ra and The Book of The Dead?

Me: We sure did. And we also found the mummy of my high priest Imhotep.

Henderson: That's amazing.

Evie: Hey guys. Look at this.

Lincoln: What did you find Ms. Evie?

Evie: Scarab skeletons. Flesh-eaters. I found them inside Imhotep's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for him he was still alive when they started eating him.

Me: I'm not surprised. Imhotep was the most evil traitor in all of Egypt and he did kill me 3,309 years ago.

Jonathan: Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?

Lincoln: No he wasn't.

Cody: I've read all about Imhotep in my days as a drifter and he was the High Priest of Pharaoh Seti I all those years ago. He was also the keeper of the dead.

Rick: You know, he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter.

Me: No it was worse than that Rick. He was having an affair with my mistress Anck-Su-Namun.

Lola: That dirtbag!

Me: My thoughts exactly Lola. Not only have we come here to get the artifacts of Hamunaptra and the treasure of Egypt and bring it all to museums around the world, but we're also going to avenge my past life and kill Imhotep for causing 3,309 years of pain and suffering.

Evie: Well, according to my readings, Imhotep suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers.

Laney: That curse sounds scary.

Vince: I know that curse all too well. Me and Naruto performed it on an Evil Sasuke we killed.

Me: I remember seeing that partner.

Evie: In my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed.

Rick: That bad huh?

Evie: Yes, well, they... They never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he will bring with him the 10 Plagues of Egypt.

Carol: The very same plagues Moses used through the power of God in the Bible?

Evie: That's them.

Me: Dangerous. And Pharaoh Rameses paid the ultimate price because of those plagues. It was because of his stubbornness and arrogance that he brought those plagues unto Egypt. But we didn't come here just to find Imhotep and look at him. We came to kill him.

Lincoln: Yep.

The next morning while Rick, Evie and Jonathan were in the ruins, I take the key and opened the Book of the Dead.

Me: Here we go.

I read in Ancient Egyptian from the Book and we saw the mummy become alive and it roared.

Me: This is it guys.

In the ruins some of us drink water and we spit it out as it tasted unpleasant.

Henderson: [wipes lips] Sweet cheese! It tasted just like—

Rick: [drops shot glass in shock; stands up] Blood!

Camera focuses on the water bucket Rick is seeing; the water is blood red.

Jonathan: [quoting from Bible] "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, as we're as blood..."

Rick: [about Imhotep] He's here...

Sydney: And he's not happy!

I snap my fingers and Imhotep was back to what he was 3,309 years ago.

Me: Welcome back to the land of the living Imhotep.

Imhotep: (In Ancient Egyptian) So you are the one that brought me back.

Me: Yes my high priest. You killed me 3,309 years ago and now I am reborn and here to return the favor.

Imhotep was shocked when he heard me say that.

Imhotep: (In Ancient Egyptian) You can't be!

Me: Yes. I'm Pharaoh Seti I reincarnated. It's been a long time my high priest.

Sandman (summons a sand fist from the wall to hit Imhotep): You want to know what I like about Egypt? All the sand I can command here.

He punched Imhotep in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Me: You still have much to learn after all this years. You should've never touched my mistress!

I punched Imhotep in the face and he sent a massive swarm of flies at me and I blew them away with a blast of wind.

Nico: (fires Blight's radiation blasts at Imhotep) Imhotep, you have failed this country!

Imhotep screams as Nico hits him with a fireball from Pyro.

Nico: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you liked being lit on fire? My bad!

Imhotep had the fire put out and he was standing.

Ron Stoppable (to Imhotep): For once, you're not saying any Egyptian gibberish towards us. Why don't we keep it that way?

Nico fired numerous feather projectiles at him.

Nico (to Imhotep): You like what I just attacked you with? It's technological made feathers from an old enemy of ours!

Then Imhotep disappeared into the sands.

Varie: Where did he go?

Me: He went into the ruins. Lets go!

Kim Possible: We're gonna keep chasing Imhotep everywhere he goes. Until there's nowhere left for him to run.

Luan: He'll be wanting his mummy! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time.

We went after Imhotep.

In the ruins we ran and we saw Mr. Burns on the ground and he had his eyes and tongue ripped out! Evie was up against the wall and she was frightened.

Jeri: Oh my gosh!

Me: Geez!

We saw Imhotep.

Me: I'm not through with you yet Imhotep.

Rick: (finding Evie staring at the resurrected corpse of Imhotep) There you are! You've been playing hide and seek, now come on, let's get out of here! (sees Imhotep for the first time) WHOA!

Imhotep roars.

Rick: (roars back and shoots Imhotep with his shotgun) Move!

Lasher (all of us run): We need to get out of here!

Rick: Hey. Wait for me!

Me: This isn't over my high priest. We will return.

William: Maria, don't waste your breath trying to trash talk Imhotep.

Maria (smirks): Don't worry, William. I know Imhotep can't speak English. But I'll make sure to speak in a language that he can understand. (blasts water at Imhotep)

She sends him crashing into the walls.

We went back to Cairo.

* * *

In Cairo, Egypt we waited. We knew that Imhotep was gonna come after us. We were at the museum planning a strategy and we saw the caretaker of the museum and with him was the leader of the Medjai Ardeth Bay.

Curator: Ms. Carnahan, Ladies and gentlemen of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Ardeth Bay. After 3,309 years it's good to see you again my friend.

Ardeth Bay: (Arabic Accent) It's good to see you again my Pharaoh.

Me: Yes.

Evie: How do you know him J.D.?

Me: Ardeth Bay is one of the descendants of my sacred bodyguards that have watched over me 3,309 years ago. They are the ones that caught Imhotep and got him cursed with the Hom-Dai.

Ardeth Bay: That's right.

Lincoln: We have come to kill Imhotep.

Me: Yes.

Curator: We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,300 years we have guarded the City of The Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our part to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world.

Me: And I promise you he will be stopped.

Daniels: Yeah and you know how he gets his self fully regenerated?

Henderson: By killing everyone who opened that chest.

Daniels: And sucking them dry, that's how!

Me: I know. Also I know what he's gonna do. He wants to bring back Anck-Su-Namun.

Curator: It was because of his love for Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed. Apparently even after 3,300 years.

Ardeth Bay: He is still in love with her.

Me: I have a strong feeling that he's here already.

* * *

Mr. Burns: I'm so pleased to meet you.

Beni grabs his hand.

Beni: Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched. A silly eastern superstition I'm afraid.

Mr. Burns: Please forgive me.

Beni: Mr. Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality.

Mr. Burns: No.

Beni: And for your eyes, and for your tongue...

Mr. Burns: Wha...

Beni: But I'm afraid more is needed. The prince must finish the job and consummate the curse, which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves!

Will: Not if we can help it, dirtbag!

Will swooped in and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a wall.

We showed up.

Me: I knew you were here my High Priest.

Cornelia then grabbed him in vines.

Cornelia (wraps Imhotep in vines): Sorry, buddy. But you got regenerated just so you could die! (about to make vines rip him apart)

He was ripped into pieces.

Me: Lets get him guys! Hit him with everything we got!

Imhotep pulled himself back together and I punched him in the face and kick him in the stomach and then I go Super Angel 3.

Me: I've had it with you Imhotep!

I put a force field over the city to protect everything and I kicked him in the face and sent him into the air.

Me: Lets get him. GUARDIANS UNITE!

We turned into our Guardians.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Matt became Shagon!

I flew up to Imhotep and kicked him and blasted him with Lightning.

Lynn fired a huge blast of lava and burned Imhotep and Sandman fired a huge blast of sand at him.

Lynn: Combo time Flint!

Sandman: You got it Lynn.

Lynn fired a blast of lava and Sandman fired a blast of sand.

Lynn and Sandman: VOLCANIC SANDSTORM HURRICANE!

The blasts combined and turned into a flaming sandstorm and burned Imhotep badly.

Lynn: Here's a taste of my Final Smash!

She used her Final Smash!

Lynn: TAMBORA ERUPTION!

Lynn fired a powerful blast of lava and fire that carried the explosive power of when Mount Tambora erupted in 1815 and it burned Imhotep really badly.

Sandman: Lets see how you like my Final Smash!

Sandman used his Final Smash.

Sandman: MARTIAN DUST HURRICANE!

He fired a massive blast of Mars red dust and it had winds at 175 miles per hour and blew him around in a powerful tornado.

Hay Lin: Combo time Arpeggio!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Lets do it!

Hay Lin fired a tornadic blast of wind and Arpeggio fired numerous feathers.

Hay Lin and Arpeggio: HURRICANE RAZOR FEATHERSTORM!

The blasts combined and shredded at him and it was deadly.

I punched Imhotep all over the place.

Imhotep got up.

Imhotep: (In Ancient Egyptian) So you wish to kill me?

Me: I don't just plan to kill you my High Priest. I plan to send you to an even greater Hell than what you already went through.

We really went at each other and it was a massive and brutal fight. We were exchanging ultra powerful blows at each other that shook the entire planet to the core. Imhotep was punching, kicking and pulverizing me all over the place and then I belched up a huge amount of blood and it got onto his face and burned his eyes and he screamed in pain.

Me: Didn't expect that did you? My blood is a deadly super poison that can kill the mightiest of immortal beings.

Nico fired a blast of energy and burned Imhotep's leg off.

Nico: Combo time Diana!

Wonder Woman: Right!

Nico fired Vulture's feathers and Wonder Woman threw her tiara.

Nico and Wonder Woman: AMAZON FEATHER SHURIKEN!

The feathers and tiara hit him and skewered and hurt him bad.

We landed on the ground and I had blood dripping from my mouth and face. I had shredded clothes and bleeding cuts from my hands and arms and legs.

Me: You fought well my High Priest. But this is the end for you.

Imhotep: (In Ancient Egyptian) Not yet.

He then called his servants. We heard something approaching.

Cornelia (hears sounds approaching them): Uh oh. I think we're about to have visitors.

Me: I see them. It's his servants.

We saw multiple mummies coming.

Me: Lincoln, Linka, Gabrielle, destroy them!

Lincoln: Right!

I fired a blast of lightning at Imhotep and immobilized him.

Me: Time to finish this!

I take out the Book of Amun-Ra and open it.

Me: Lets see.

I scroll through the spells and I found one.

Me: Here we go! (Reads in Ancient Egyptian) Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!

The spirits of the Egyptian Gods came and rode through Imhotep and his powers and immortality and invincibility were stripped from him and he was made mortal.

Me: Now to finish you for good Imhotep!

I unsheathed my sword and stabbed him all the way through his chest and I fired a blast of fire at him and completely incinerated him into ashes in an instant. His spirit then appeared.

Nicole: After 3,309 years we have finally had enough of you freak!

She pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS NOR!

The spirit of Imhotep went into the Book and he was sealed into it for all eternity.

Me: That's that.

Nico: And stay down, scumbag!

After 3,309 years Imhotep, the ultimate enemy of Egypt and the world was defeated and sealed away for all eternity.

Sam S.L.: Good riddance. He needed to be destroyed no matter what.

My past life can now rest in peace after 3,309 years.

After we defeated Imhotep we hunted down all of his followers and killed them and sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness. We then went back to Hamunaptra and collected all the treasure in it and after doing so, to make sure that Hamunaptra never terrorizes the world again we blew up the city and destroyed it completely. Erasing it from all existence forever.

We donated all the treasure to museums all over the world and we kept some of it and kept the Books of the Dead and the Living and built a special exhibit for them.

Carmen: Well, it wasn't exactly a day at the beach. But it was worth it.

Spidey: If you guys need me, I'll be getting all the sand out of my costume.

Sandman (laughs): Just be glad that none of the sand is me this time, Pete.

Me: Yeah.

Cornelia: (To the Viewers) This was an awesome adventure in Egypt. We're in for more later.

Irma: Sydney what was it like when you became Quarry?

Sydney: It felt like something was about to burst out of my body. My clothes were bursting at the seams and I was always trying to keep my mind.

Me: Ouch. But I'm glad we won against Imhotep.

BURN IN HELL IMHOTEP

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Mummy from 1999 was an awesome movie and Brendan Frazer, Arnold Vosloo, Rachel Weisz and Kevin J. O'Connor, John Hannah and Oded Fehr did a great job in the movies and the special effects were incredible in all 3 movies. Dwayne Johnson did a great job as The Scorpion King and Jet Li did a great job as the Dragon Emperor. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. No everyone I am not a Pharaoh reincarnated in real life but a lot of people say that I look like Elvis Presley Reincarnated. But most of humanity did come from Egypt and southern Africa over the eons. The Cradle of Good Hope is where we all came from and Egypt in the Fertile Crescent is where Egypt reached all of prosperity over the millennia and the Biblical Times and much of the Book of Genesis of the Bible was in Egypt. But mostly in the Book of Exodus. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Mummy 1999 is owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Pictures


	589. Eternia's Problems

It starts with the U.S.S. Valor flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2562.3: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to the planet of Eternia. King Randor has called us to help put an end to the evil Skeletor and his malevolent horde.

Lincoln: I wonder what planet Eternia is gonna be like.

Starfire: I've heard legends about the planet Eternia. It is a magnificent planet home to so many things.

Me: It's gonna be fascinating. Nico can I ask you a question?

Nico: Sure.

Me: When you were born on the planet Vegeta what power level did they find on you?

Nico: Well every Saiyan Baby's strength is tested when we are babies. My power level was incredibly strong when I was a baby. I had a power level of 100,000 when I was a baby.

We were shocked.

Me: 100,000!?

Lincoln: That's incredibly powerful for a baby!

Goku: That's incredible!

Me: It sure is.

Nico: Yep. My power was incredible then as it is now. But my childhood on planet Vegeta was a nightmare. I don't remember it at all but it was horrible.

Laney: How so Nico?

Nico: Well. When my power level was tested the doctors quickly informed King Vegeta of my unusual power. He was afraid that I was gonna become a majorly great threat to him. My biological mother Sakima got me out of the nursery and put me in a space pod bound for Earth. But as fate would have it, Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta the day I was heading for Earth.

Me: You dodged a huge bullet there.

Nico: I sure did.

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

We saw a beautiful Earth-like planet and it had two moons and one of the moons was its sister planet.

Me: Wow. It's just as beautiful as I remember it.

Varie: We're about 4,000 light-years away from Earth and it's beautiful.

Me: Yep. Lets head down there guys.

We flew down to the planet. We went to the castle of King Randor.

Me: Wow! Eternia. It's just as beautiful as I remember.

Lola: It sure is. This castle is amazing.

Lana: It sure is.

Caleb: This place actually reminds of Meridian.

Randor: (Offscreen) Glad you all came.

We saw King Randor.

Me: King Randor. It's good to see you again.

Randor: Same to you J.D. We've been hearing about your adventures and achievements all over the universe.

Me: So we have been told. We're here to destroy Skeletor and his forces.

Randor: Yes. He has caused numerous problems over the years for all of us all over Eternia. And we want it to stop now.

Me: You called the right people.

Aylene C: We're gonna make sure that Skeletor and his forces never terrorize this world again.

Varie: He will pay for everything he has done.

Me: But leave Skeletor for me. I want to be the one that destroys him.

Lincoln: Okay.

Me: Lets get him. GUARDIANS UNITE!

We turned into the Guardians of Candrakar.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Matt became Shagon.

Prince Adam went behind a wall and unsheathed his sword.

Prince Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

The sword opened and turned and a bolt of lightning struck him and he turned into HE-MAN! The most powerful man in the Universe!

He-Man: (ECHOING) I HAVE THE POWER!

Cringer, his green cat friend turned into Battlecat.

Me: Wow! He-Man it's an honor to meet you.

He-Man: Same to you J.D.

With him were the Masters of the Universe. We met Man-At-Arms, Teela, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, Stratos, Buzz-off, Mossman, Ram Man and Orko.

Me: Wow! The Masters of The Universe!

Teela: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: Same here to you all. Lets head out!

We were off.

* * *

At Snake Mountain in the Dark Hemisphere, Skeletor and his forces have gathered.

Skeletor: Randor has summoned the most powerful force that the entire universe has ever seen to destroy all of us.

Evil-Lyn: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm has arrived to kill us.

Skeletor: Yes my dear Evil-Lyn. You are perceptive. J.D. and his forces are extremely formidable as they are indeed the ones that have killed the strongest evils in the universe. Go split up and take them down! I want none of those fools alive!

They left and knew that this fight was gonna be a tough one.

Tri Klops: Look, guys. I know that He-Man won't kill us. But if we die today, if this is the end of the Evil Warriors, then it's been an honor serving Skeletor with you all.

Trap Jaw (gives Tri Klops a noogie): Aw! Thanks, Tri Klops!

Stinkor (gets tears in his eyes): Aw! You're making Stinkor cry tears of joy!

Webstor: Don't get mushy on us now, Stinkor.

Whiplash: Well, see you on the other side, Clawful.

Clawful: You too, Whiplash.

Evil-Lyn: Well, Beast Man. I must admit. You're not so bad. For a hairy brute.

Beast Man: You're not so bad either. For a bossy know it all.

Tuvar: Well, me and Baddrah never had a close relationship with you all. But I must admit that I appreciate you all talking to me whenever I need to get something off my chest.

Baddrah: And Merman makes good tuna stew.

Mer-Man: Well, I'm just glad someone here appreciates my cooking.

There was a long pause after Merman said this.

King Hiss: Well, then. Shouldn't keep He Man and his friends waiting.

Evil Seed: At the very least, let's all go down fighting.

They all left.

The Battle that will Decide the Fate of Eternia is about to begin.

* * *

Battle 1: Stinkor. PLUG YOUR NOSES

* * *

In the grassy plains near the small village of Pelleezeea we were introduced to Teela's friends of the village and it was a beautiful and tranquil village that was peaceful. It was home to creatures called the Paleezeans.

Me: This is a peaceful village.

Teela: Yes. It's also home to the Paleezeans.

Lisa: It shares a very similar lifestyle to the Native American Indian tribes of Earth.

Me: Yeah.

Stinkor: That's not the least of your worries.

We saw Stinkor.

Me: Stinkor.

Lori: This guy literally smells so horrible!

Luan: He sure is a gas. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, he really stinks.

Me: He sure does. He was once a Paleezean Thief named Odiphus and he was mutated in a chemical accident that changed him into this foul stench filled freak of nature.

Luna: Dude and I thought Lori's farts smelled terrible.

Me: Lets not get Lori riled up with that Luna.

Double D (to Stinkor): You let us clean you right now so we can fight you properly, mister!

Stinkor: Only if you take off stupid hat.

Double D: I will not take off this hat, you putrid polecat!

Stinkor: Stupid hat!

Double D: Odiferous feline!

Stinkor: Stupid hat!

Double D: Rancid Legion of Doom member!

Stinkor: Stupid hat!

Double D: Repungant Evil Warrior!

Stinkor: Oh, yeah? STUPID HAT!

William: Let's just fight him while he smells like this.

Me: Yeah.

Ed pulled out his wedge of stinky cheese named Sheldon Jr.

Ed: Sheldon Jr. it's always civil to your enemies.

I pulled out some nose plugs from my pocket.

Me: Here guys. Put these on.

Luan: Nose plugs. He nose what's coming! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time. I never leave home without nose plugs.

We put on nose plugs.

Me: (Nasally) Lets get him guys! Linka, Teela, William, Stella, Luan, Shego, Lisa, have at him!

William: (Nasally) With pleasure!

They went at him and Teela bashed him in the face with her staff.

Stinkor fired a blast of stink gas and Lisa fired a blast of fire and it ignited the smell and it exploded with incredible power in a huge fiery explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow!

The grassy lands were on fire.

Me: Wow! What power!

Lincoln: (Nasally) That was intense!

Lori: (Nasally) That was literally intense.

Laney: (Nasally) I didn't know that his stench was that flammable.

Me: Skunk spray and stench is highly flammable.

Aylene C.: (Nasally) That is unusual.

Me: No kidding.

Stinkor fired more of his stench.

Stinkor (spread his stench through the area): That's it. Smell Stinkor. Smell all of Stinkor!

Laney: You need to have your stink gland removed!

William fired a blast of water at Stinkor and kicked him in the face and Stella fired a blast of light at him.

William: Combo time Stella!

Stella: (Nasally) You got it William!

Stella fired a blast of light and William fired a blast of lava.

Stella and William: VOLCANIC LIGHT RAIN!

The blasts combined and turned into an incandescent lava rain and it rained on Stinkor and burned some of his fur off.

Shego fired a blast of green fire and burned Stinkor bad. Luan and Lensay fired blasts of red and green light. The blasts burned Stinkor badly.

Shego: Lets hit him with our combo.

Luan: You got it Shego.

Luan and Lensey fired a blast of blue light and Shego fired a blast of green fire.

Luan, Lensay and Shego: VOODOO LIGHT FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a Skull and Crossbones made entirely of pure green fire and light and it exploded by him and sent him crashing into a rock.

Me: That takes care of him. Lucy can you use your magic to rid him of his stench?

Lucy: I can do that brother.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and it hit him and removed his stench and turned it into a smell that smells like a million flowers in the spring time. We removed our nose plugs.

Me: (Inhales) Much better. You will never terrorize Eternia again Stinkor.

I snap my fingers and beam him to the Titan Prison for Criminal Freaks.

Me: One down and 12 to go.

Nico: Yep.

Me: Nothing is better than the sweet stench of defeat. It smells like victory.

* * *

Battle 2: Evil-Lyn

* * *

We were trekking through a geyser field. It was a creepy and dangerous place and it looked like a landscape from the darkness of Hell. Geysers were erupting everywhere and the steam was incredible.

Lucy: This place is wicked.

Me: It sure is. This is the geyser field.

Nico: It sure is amazing.

Lynn: J.D. can I ask you a question?

Me: Sure Lynn.

Lynn: You've been here before I managed to figure that out but do you have a history with Skeletor?

Me: You could say that Lynn, yes. It was back 5 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **Sinestro was showing me the galaxy and we came across the planet Eternia. It was a beautiful paradise. But I sensed something wrong at the castle and we decided to help out in any way we can.**

Me and Sinestro went to the fight and he formed a sword of green energy and gave it to me.

Past Sinestro: This will help you J.D.

Past Me: Thanks Sinestro.

Me: **I was facing Keldor. A ruthless warlord and conqueror hellbent on conquering Eternia. That was his name before he became the evil Skeletor. He was a very formidable adversary and I had him beat by taking his swords away. Victory was almost at hand.**

Past Me: You're finished Keldor!

Keldor: It would appear so.

Me: **But he almost got the drop on me and he pulled out a container full of a powerful poison.**

Keldor: But appearances can be deceiving!

 **Me: He threw the poison at me and Sinestro formed a green energy shield on my arm and I blocked the container and it shattered on the shield and the poison flew at Keldor and splashed all over his face and it burned him really bad. As a result it was killing him. I thought that I had killed Keldor and saved all of Eternia by letting the poison run its course. But I was dead wrong. I got word that Keldor was reborn more powerful than ever as Skeletor.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: I vowed right then and there that I would one day return to Eternia and finish what I started when the time came. And now that time has come. I'm going to kill Skeletor and end him and his evil horde once and for all and rid Eternia of his evil.

Lori: That is literally a powerful vow.

Luna: Dude. You've been saving the universe before a lot of people.

Me: It's true. I have experiences. Keldor has gotten stronger when he became Skeletor. But so have I. My powers have evolved far beyond anything anyone can even fathom. In fact all of us have gotten stronger.

Man-At-Arms: Yes J.D. you have gotten stronger than you were before.

Me: Thanks Duncan. But I don't let my power go to my head. My power is so strong that I can destroy the entire universe in an instant. But with great power comes great responsibility.

Ram Man: You sure have changed when we saw you last J.D.

Me: I know Ram Man.

Evil-Lyn: It won't last for you all.

We saw Evil-Lyn.

Me: Evil-Lyn. You're looking well after all this time.

Evil-Lyn: So have you J.D. Too bad you won't be here long enough to see the next sunrise.

Me: We shall see. Lana, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Lucy, Brittney, Haiku, Bloom, Ram Man, go get her.

Lana: You got it.

Brittney: Lets dance Evil-Lyn.

They went at her and Evil-Lyn fired a blast of purple energy from her staff and they dodged it and Evil-Lyn jumped and grabbed Lucy.

Evil Lyn (attempts to suck out Lucy's powers with her magic): The other Deity powers made Aquamaria and Jade Chan more powerful. Let's see what this one does for me!

Brittney kicked her in the face and Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at Evil-Lyn and electrocuted her. Lana and Killer frost fired blasts of ice and froze her feet and they viciously punched and kicked her all over the place. He-Man did the same to her and kicked her staff out of her hands and Shannon grabbed it.

Shannon: I think this would be perfect for me.

Evil Lyn: I'm not afraid to kill you, He-Man. Especially since something seems to have snapped inside you and your friends. You were never so harsh on us before.

He-Man: That's because we have had it with Skeletor.

Killer Frost: Combo time!

Bloom: Lets get her!

Killer Frost fired a blast of Ice Lightning and Bloom fired a blast of Dragon Fire.

Killer Frost and Bloom: SUBZERO DRAGON BLIZZARD!

The blasts combined and turned into a huge dragon made of pure snow and ice and it froze half of Evil-Lyn.

Lana: Lets get her Poison Ivy!

Poison Ivy: You know it Lana!

Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning and Poison Ivy sent a bunch of bramble vines.

Lana and Poison Ivy: ICE AGE BRAMBLE BLIZZARD!

The Ice Lightning combined with the bramble vines and they wrapped Evil-Lyn in ice and entombed her.

Lucy: (In her head) I sense that Ram Man had an encounter with Evil-Lyn as a siren. I think I'll make that siren a person of good with all of Evil-Lyn's powers. (Out Loud) Evil-Lyn you have abused all of dark magic for your own selfishness. But I know someone that will use your powers for light. (Chants an Incantation) GESTIGA MEXTORAIT XAITORM!

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and it hit Evil-Lyn and a blob of light came out of her back and it became the form of Circe the Siren.

Circe (He-Man): I have been reborn.

Lucy: I brought you back Circe.

Circe (He-Man): Thank you Lucy. You saved me from an evil fate.

Lucy and Circe hugged.

Lucy: You're welcome Circe.

Brittney: Great job Lucy. I've known all about the legend of Circe the Siren for years.

Haiku: She is a true user of magic.

Lana: That's my big sis.

Me: We still have an evil sorceress to throw in prison. After the separation her powers were stripped from her.

Evil Lyn: Look, do whatever you want with the others. But show mercy to Clawful, alright? He's actually the only Evil Warrior that I like.

Me: Never knew you had a soft spot for Clawful. Very well.

I snap my fingers and beamed her to the Moon Prison.

Me: 2 down.

Circe (He-Man): I'm glad.

Me: Lets keep going.

We did.

* * *

Battle 3: Tri Klops

* * *

We were in the Sands of Time by the Temple of The Sun.

Me: The Temple of The Sun.

Man-At-Arms: Yes.

Me: Duncan I have to talk to you in private.

Me and Man-At-Arms went to another room to talk.

Me: Duncan I know you're keeping Teela's mother a secret. But you have to tell her. She has a right to know and she needs her mother.

Man-At-Arms: Yes I know J.D. And I'm worried about how she will take it.

Me: I know. But I'll be with you.

Then something went at me and swiped one of my talismans from my belt.

Me: What the!?

I saw that the Pig Talisman was missing.

Me: The Pig Talisman is gone!

I heard a scream and a blast of light was seen and I saw Teela hurt bad.

Me: Teela!

Tri Klops: She's not the least of your worries!

We saw Tri Klops.

Me: Tri Klops.

Tri Klops: You remember me. I'm flattered J.D.

Me: You hurt Teela really bad you monster and you will pay for that! Irma, Lola, Ben, Sam, Maria, Bai Tza, Stratos, Luna, get him!

Bai Tza: You got it boss!

Tri Klops blasts an optic blast enhanced by the Pig Talisman at Maria but she dodges it.

Tri Klops: I should've gone after these Talismans sooner. First, I'll get rid of all of you. Then, I'll get rid of Skeletor and Grodd. I'll own this entire universe! Ready for a real fight, morons?!

Bai Tza: Mister, we were made for it.

Me: How do you know about Grodd?

Tri Klops: We're also members of the Legion of Doom and Grodd told us all that you were coming.

Me: So Grodd told you all about us. I anticipated this.

Bai Tza punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth and Maria fired a blast of water and it punched him in the chest. Sam S.L. unsheathed her sword and she and Tri Klops clashed.

Sam S.L.: You will pay for everything you've done Tri Klops!

They clashed and sparks were flying all over the place and it set most of the sands on fire.

Sam S.L. fired a blast of fire and Tri Klops fired a laser blast from his visor. The blasts collided and their powers were both equal.

Luna: Lets see how you like a blast of water of pain you wretched dude!

She fired a blast of singing water and it hit him and punched him in the face.

Ben became Gravattack.

Ben: GRAVATTACK!

Me: A Galilean from the planet Keplorr.

Gravattack: That's right J.D.

Gravattack used his gravity powers and it had Tri Klops float in mid air.

Me: That is so cool!

Luna: Combo time dudes.

Bai Tza: You got it Luns.

Luna and Bai Tza fired blasts of water.

Luna and Bai Tza: SIREN DRAGON TSUNAMI!

The blasts of water combined and turned into a singing dragon of water and it hit Tri Klops and broke his ribs bad.

Buzz Off flew at Tri Klops and punched him all over the place.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned Tri Klops in the arms and legs.

Lola: You really need to have some class you freak!

Maria: You said it Lola. Combo time!

Irma: You got it!

Maria and Irma fired a blast of water.

Maria and Irma: MEGATSUNAMI PUNCH FIST!

The blasts of water turned into a fist made of pure water and it slammed into Tri Klops with incredible force and it broke a lot of bones in him.

Irma kicked Tri Klops sword out of his hands and she was gonna use it as her weapon of choice.

He Man: You know, Tri Klops. Skeletor's not going to be happy when he finds out that you were planning to overthrow him.

Tri Klops: Of course he won't!

Stargirl: Good thing you're not gonna face his wrath.

Tri Klops: What're you talking about?

Those were Tri Klops' last words. Because the last thing he saw was Stargirl firing a beam of light through his chest.

Star Girl: You will never be welcome here in Eternia.

I take my Talisman back.

Me: I believe this is mine.

Tri Klops was dead.

Luigi used his Poltergust Machine on Tri-Klops and turned him into a portrait.

Me: Teela!

I went to Teela and she was hurt bad.

Man-E-Faces: (Robotic voice) She needs blood. Lots of it.

Me: Leave that to me.

I take my dagger and stab my right arm and Lisa handed me a blood transfusion tube and I put it into Teela and start pumping my blood into her.

Me: Hold on Teela.

Man-At-Arms: Are you sure you can help J.D.?

Me: I know I can Duncan. After all I did save Penny by giving her my heart. She was dying and I gave her my heart. My immortality allows me to regenerate my organs.

Penny M.: It's true.

She pulled down her shirt and revealed her chest scar.

Mekaneck: That's an incredibly selfless deed J.D.

Ram Man: It sure is.

Me: Thanks guys.

We went back to the palace and waited. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull was with us.

Sorceress: How is she J.D.?

Me: She is fully healed but still exhausted. My blood did wonders for her.

Sorceress: I have a strong feeling she will get powers from your blood.

Me: Yes. My heart gave Penny her powers and it was helpful for her. It's an unpredictable effect.

Sorceress: Yes.

I go into her room and Teela was waking up. Man-At-Arms was by her bedside.

Me: How are you feeling Teela?

Teela: Still tired, but your blood helped me get better J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Teela.

Man-At-Arms: Teela I haven't been truthful to you for most of the time and for that I'm sorry.

Teela: What for father?

Me: It's about your mother Teela. You see, your father kept her hidden from you because he was trying to protect you because of her powerful job so to speak.

The Sorceress came in.

Sorceress: Hello my daughter.

Teela: Mother!

Me: You're still too weak from the transfusion Teela. I know you want to get up from bed and hug her. But she'll go to you.

The Sorceress came to her and she and Teela hugged for the first time in a while.

Man-At-Arms: I'm sorry I kept this hidden from you Teela. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow.

Suddenly Teela felt an incredible pain in her back.

Man-At-Arms: Teela!

Me: Duncan wait! This is one of the side effects of my blood. I did say there would be some benefits from it and one of them is winged flight.

Teela then sprouted phoenix wings from her back and the huge amount of life energy they were giving off was incredible.

Me: Wow! Phoenix Wings.

Man-At-Arms: Wow.

Teela: That hurt really bad.

Me: I know. But look at your back.

She saw the wings and gasped.

Me: It's a side effect of my blood I gave you and it's permanent. When I gave Penny my heart she got powers too.

Man-At-Arms: It's true Teela.

Me: You might say that this is a powerful gift to you. But with great power comes great responsibility.

Teela was forever changed as a result but she had so much to learn because of it. But we promised to help train her.

* * *

Battle 4: Beast Man

* * *

We were in the training yard and we were helping Teela with her new abilities. Lola, Aylene, Taranee and Volcana are helping her.

Lori: This is literally a big change for her.

Laney: It sure is. But Teela is adjusting to her powers really fast.

Me: Yeah.

Buzz Off: So J.D. how did you get your powers if I may ask?

Me: I got my powers because of Cosmic Radiation, Radiation from the deepest reaches of space. It's power is infinitely strong and its effects are completely unpredictable. You never know what could happen.

Stratos: That's interesting.

Me: It is. I was mutated because of it and it gave me omnipotent powers and all the secrets of the universe. Throughout my life my powers have been evolving and it's been one event after another. But that's all right with me and everyone else.

Lincoln: And it's all an incredible thing.

I then sensed something.

Me: Uh oh! Something is coming this way. Moving fast!

Mekaneck stretched his neck and he saw in the forest a long serpentine dragon flying towards us and on it was BEAST MAN!

Mekaneck: It's Beast Man and he has a Serpintaur dragon with him!

Man-At-Arms: Battle positions!

Me: Lets go!

He landed.

Beast Man: J.D. Knudson. It's been a long time.

Me: That it has Beast Man.

Prince Adam went to the walls and he unsheathed his sword.

Prince Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

The sword opened and turned and a bolt of lightning struck him and he turned into He-Man!

He-Man: (Echoing) I HAVE THE POWER!

Teela however saw Prince Adam turn into He-Man and she was shocked.

Teela: Prince Adam is also He-Man!? How?

Ed became Edzilla.

Beast Man (grins evilly): That's a nice new pet you've got, He Man. Mind if I take him for a spin?

Beast Man then made a gesture and Edzilla stopped.

Double D: Ed? Are you alright?

Eddy: What are you waiting for, Lumpy? Smash him!

Edzilla (now controlled by Beast Man): ED SMASH PUNY HUMANS! (charges at Rhino)

Rhino stopped him.

Beast Man: Ed is under my control now!

Me: You will pay for this Beast Man!

Beast Man: With my new pet, I could even take out Skeletor. Forget top lieutenant. I could be my own boss!

But then Beast Man got a shock as Edzilla had punched him in the face.

Goku: I'll hold ed. You guys get Beast Man!

Me: Okay. Venom, Rhino, Laney, Lana, Stratos, you guys go take him down.

Laney: You got it.

Venom: It's him and us.

Lana punched Beast Man in the face.

Lana: You give all animal lovers everywhere a bad name you freak!

Flora: What she said.

Flora fired a petal blast storm.

Beast Man then called a huge sand worm.

Me: Wow! That is a huge Sand Worm!

Laney: I got this!

Laney flew up to it and put her hand on its head and she tamed it. She did the same to the Serpintaur dragon, a Gryphon, Serpos, and more.

Venom: Combo time!

Flora: Right!

Flora fired a blast of petals and Venom fired black webbing.

Venom and Flora: SPIDER FLOWER MASSACRE!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive spider made of flower petals and it fired a stream of venom that spaced Beast Man in the face and burned his eyes.

Laney: You want a real pet? Get yourself a dog or something.

Laney formed a sword of bramble vines and slashed hin in the chest and the acid from the sword burned him.

Laney: Lets get him Rhino!

Rhino: You got it Laney.

Laney fired a blast of vines and leaves and Rhino charged.

Laney and Rhino: PLANT RHINO STAMPEDE!

The vines covered Rhino and he turned into a huge Rhinoceros made of plants and it charged and hit Beast Man and he crashed into the wall and He-Man bashed him in the back and sent him crashing to the floor. Edzilla smashed him all over the place.

Beast Man: No! You're supposed to obey my orders!

Edzilla: NO ONE CONTROLS ED! (eats Beast Man alive)

All: EW!

Me: That's the end of him.

Luigi turned Beast Man into a portrait and he was gone for good.

Ed: I'm sorry I tried to kill you guys.

Eddy: It's fine, Lumpy. If anyone's to blame, it's Beast Man. How did he taste?

Ed: He tasted like chicken and ham.

We laughed.

* * *

Battle 5: Mer-Man

* * *

We were by the seas and we were looking for the insidious Mer-Man.

Me: So Mer-Man is a fish humanoid.

Teela: That's right. And he's Skeletor's underwater sea man.

Me: Sound's like he's a dangerous guy.

Man-At-Arms: He is dangerous J.D. and he's a very formidable adversary when he's underwater.

Me: I believe it.

Teela: So you're really He-Man, huh?

Adam: I hope that won't be a problem, Teela

Teela (smiles): Of course not. If it's any consideration, I prefer both of your identities.

Me: Well I'm afraid the secret is out guys.

Man-At-Arms: Yes it is.

Sorceress: I had a feeling it would one day be revealed.

Me: Me too.

We waited on the cliffs by the ocean and we were getting antsy.

Me: He has to come up sometime. But I have a feeling he's biding his time just to make us impatient.

Ram Man: I have the same feeling too.

Circe (He-Man): Same here.

Adam: So J.D. why did you keep Tri Klops visor?

Me: Well whenever we kill a bad guy that deserves it we keep an item that they had as a trophy. To the victors go the spoils of war.

Teela: That's a good saying.

Me: Yes.

Buzz-Off: I heard you all killed an evil woman named Nerissa. She was threatening to destroy the entire universe.

Me: We sure did Buzz-Off and that was one of the most incredible battles we ever had. The fate of the entire universe hung in the balance and in the end she was no match for the sheer magnitude of our power. It took everything we had to kill her.

Sorceress: I told the masters all about that battle and it was immense for you.

Me: It sure was. Our adventures have had a profound impact on not just Earth but also on many planets across the Galaxy and in galaxies all over the entire universe.

Mekaneck: That is amazing.

Mossman: It sure is. It's hard to imagine that you all have done so much for countless people all over the universe.

Me: We don't let it go to our heads. We have to do what we have to do to save and protect the people we care about.

2 more hours passed.

Irma: Merman's gotta come up to hit us again sometime, right?

Lily: Let's use our powers to force him out!

Me: Good idea. Luna, Irma, Lily, do your stuff.

Irma: You got it.

They used their powers to split the waters away from the ocean and it revealed the surface and there was Mer-Man and he was watching us.

Me: There he is.

Adam: Mer-Man.

Lori: He is literally an ugly monstrosity.

Me: No kidding.

Mer-Man: Tell me something, Knudson. Who exactly is the villain now? Me? Or you and your friends?

Me: That's none of your business sushi-breath! Lola, Taranee, Francis, Lea, Irma, Lily, Circe, go get him!

Lola: You got it.

They went down and faced Merman.

Adam went behind a rock and unsheathed his sword.

Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

His sword opened and turned and a bolt of lightning hit him and he turned into He-Man!

He-Man: (Echoing) I HAVE THE POWER!

He went down to face Merman too.

Lola: You are seriously an ugly fish face.

Francis: I don't know about you guys but I have a sudden craving for sushi.

Taranee: Me too Francis.

Lea: Lets get this freakish gill man.

They went at him and viciously slashed, punched and beat him senselessly. They clashed their swords with his sword and trident and it was a vicious fight. Lily and Irma fired blasts of water at Merman and they hit him with the force of a powerful megatsunami.

He-Man punched Merman and slammed the ground and buried him in rocks. Mer-Man got up.

Circe then used her divine singing on him. Her enchanted singing entranced him and put Mer-Man under her control. Freezing him in place.

Circe: I am your master.

Francis: Wow! That is some amazing singing.

Lola: She has a magnificent voice.

He-Man: I remember that.

Taranee: From what I remember the legend of the Siren says that their voice is extremely powerful.

Lily: That's right Taranee.

Lola: Combo time.

Francis: You got it Lola.

Lola and Francis fired a blast of fire.

Lola and Francis: PHOENIX FIRESTORM BURN!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a phoenix and it hit Mer-Man and burned him.

Lea: Our turn.

Lea and Taranee fired blasts of fire.

Lea and Taranee: FIRE CHAKRAM STORM!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a shower of his old chakrams and they hit Mer-Man and burned him.

Me: Now for the grand finale for him.

I entrapped Mer-Man in a bubble of water and Francis was boiling him alive.

Mer-Man (Francis is boiling him alive): Now who's the villain, Team Loud Phoenix Storm? Now who's the villain?! (dies)

Me: You are.

We then decided to bury him.

Lea: Something's not right.

He-Man: What do you mean, Lea? [Mer-Man's head is out of the ground]

Maria: His head's sticking out!

Leni: [covers Mer-Man's head with more sand] Sorry, guys. I thought he might need some air.

Francis: He don't need air where he's going.

Me: Nope. He's going into the darkness of Hell for all of eternity.

Circe (He Man): Don't worry, Merman. I'll take good care of your trident. I'll even do a better job of it as well.

Nicole sealed his spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness and Circe kept his sword and Trident as trophies and made them her weapon of choice.

Me: Well, 5 down and 8 more to go.

Lincoln: Yep.

* * *

Battle 6: Whiplash

* * *

We were trekking through the Sands of Fire. It was a volcano field. It was really a desert and a volcano field all in one. Fireballs and jets of fire erupted out of the mounds in the desert.

Me: Wow. This is the Sands of Fire. It's a dangerous volcano field.

Mekaneck: It sure is J.D.

Lori: So why are we here?

Me: We're here to get Count Marzo's Amulet for Lynn.

Adam: Count Marzo is incredibly dangerous and he had an endless powerlust as big as any enemy J.D. faced.

Me: I know. I figured that his amulet would be perfect for her. It uses fire magic and more and it would be fitting.

We arrived at a ridge with a cross-shaped hole in it and Mekaneck stretched his neck to a long way and he went into the ridge and he found the amulet and grabbed it with his teeth.

He came back out and he had the amulet. I take it.

Me: Fascinating amulet. Here Lynn.

I hand it to her.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

?: Nice to know that you have my amulet.

We turned and saw COUNT MARZO!

Me: Count Marzo. You were turned into an old man I see.

Count Marzo: Yes and I want my amulet back so I can have my revenge!

Me: You're not getting it ever again.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized him in an instant.

Me: Nothing good can ever come from vengeance.

Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

?: That was uncalled for.

We saw Whiplash.

Me: Whiplash. Nice of you to join us.

Whiplash: Yes now I can get revenge! (ROARS)

He jumped and pounced on Lola.

Whiplash (about to stomp on Lola's head): This is for all of the fellow villains that you and your friends killed!

I punched him in the face and knocked out a tooth.

Me: Nice tooth Whiplash. Rubberband Man, Inque, Lily, Layla, Lola, Xion, Maria, Teela, go get him.

Inque: With pleasure.

Adam went to a rock and unsheathed his sword.

Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

His sword opened and turned and a bolt of lightning hit him and he turned into He-Man!

He-Man: (Echoing) I HAVE THE POWER!

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned him and He-Man punched him in the face and Rubberband Man punched him in the face.

Whiplash (avoids Xion's Keyblade): Geez, you heroes have one run in with Joker and the Suicide Squad and you just decide to be harsh with guys like me.

Me: That's right. Evil will never learn and they deserve it.

Rubberband Man: Combo time.

Layla: You got it!

Layla fired a blast of water and Rubberband Man stretched his arms and turned them into spike maces.

Rubberband Man and Layla: MEGATSUNAMI MACE STRIKE!

The water formed around the spiked maces and punched him all over the place. Teela fired blasts of fire and burned Whiplash. Lily and Layla fired blasts of water and it hit him and knocked out another tooth. He-Man kicked and thrashed him all over the place.

Maria bashed Whiplash all over the place with her water and she was pounding him with the strength of a megatsunami.

Inque: Now it's my turn!

Lily: Lets do it!

Lily fired a blast of glowing water and Inque fired a blast of ink.

Lily and Inque: GLOW INK DELUGE!

The glowing water turned the ink into neon blue glowing ink and it drenched Whiplash in a huge amount of ink and I kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

Me: The only place you're going to is prison Whiplash.

I beamed him to the Titan prison.

Me: Another villainous scumbag done.

Nico: Yep.

Vince: Soon it'll be just us and Skeletor.

Me: Yep.

* * *

Battle 7: Webstor

* * *

We were in the home of the Andreenids and they lived in a huge hive in a cave in the Mystic Mountains. We were in the kingdon of Andreenos. It was a beautiful place and we saw that the people of Andreenos had a very sophisticated and unique culture and caste system.

Me: Wow! So this is Andreenos.

Lori: It's literally an incredible place.

Lisa: It certainly is. It has a very sophisticated system and culture.

Buzz-Off: Yes. My people are a very prideful and stubborn race. We are a people that have looked after ourselves for eons. But after seeing the very threat that Skeletor posses to the entire planet we decided to put our culture and differences aside to make sure he is stopped.

Me: I'm glad you are working with the Avion people in this time of crisis Buzz-Off.

Buzz-Off: Yes. Thank you.

We were in another hive and we saw a bunch of honeycomb food items.

Me: What's all this?

Buzz-Off: This is a miracle food we make called Ambrosia. It's a special food and it enhances our strength and makes us stronger. We normally don't show this to outsiders but in this time of crisis we're more than willing to make an exception.

Me: I can see.

Teela: Skeletor used this food against us a while back. But he had no idea that only the Andreenids can eat it without side effects.

Man-At-Arms: Yes. When anyone other than the Andreenids eat the ambrosia it quickly wears off and becomes toxic.

Me: Does it kill you?

Buzz-Off: No. It quickly reverts the user back to their pre-consumption state.

Me: Skeletor was not very smart wasn't he?

Stratos: No he wasn't.

Lincoln: It's good he learned that the hard way.

Linka: Usually evil always has to learn the hard way.

Then a figure jumped down and it was Webstor!

Webstor: Come into my parlor, said the Spider to the Flies.

Me: Webstor. A freak like you needs to be squished.

Leni: (FREAKS OUT) SPIDER!

She took Man-At-Arms mace hammer and went at Webstor and pounded the living daylights out of him.

Lincoln and Ed grabbed her and restrained her.

Lincoln: Leni calm down!

Webstor: OW! THAT REALLY HURT!

Teela: Why did Leni freak out like that?

Me: She has an extreme fear of spiders and whenever she see's one she freaks out and squishes them or blasts them with bug spray.

Ram Man: That's a nasty fear.

Webstor (to Leni): I wonder what made you all decide to be harsh on people like us. Maybe your parents got shot and sent to the hospital by a gang of thugs.

OH HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Lola (angry): SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FREAKSHOW!

Webstor (smugly): Looks like I was right. Your parents actually did get shot after all. And you all decide to take it out on our fellow villains like Nerissa and Shriek.

Me: Shut up you freak! You are really stupid and saying stuff like that is really low even for you freak. Lucy, Riku, Demona, Leni, Buzz-Off, Zoe, Roxy, get him.

Lucy: With pleasure.

Demona went at Webstor and kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and Riku fired a blast of fire at him.

Buzz-Off bashed him with his spear.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning at Webstor and he was electrocuted. Leni was bashing Webstor all over the place and more and Roxy used her magic on him.

Zoe: You really disgust me saying stuff like that Webstor.

Zoe fired a blast of black fire at him and burned him.

Lucy: Combo time.

Demona: This is gonna be good.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Demon fired a stream of black fire.

Lucy and Demona: NIGHT FIRE BAT STORM!

The blasts of darkness combined and turned into a massive colony of bats made of pure black fire and they went at Webstor and burned him bad with millions of bats.

Riku fired a blast of light from his Keyblade and blew his extra arms off.

Riku: Combo time Roxy!

Roxy: You got it Riku!

Roxy fired an animal paw beam and Riku fired a blast of dark fire.

Riku and Roxy: DARK WOLF STORMFIRE!

The blasts combined and turned into a wolf made of lightning and fire and it hit Webstor and he bursted into flames and was reduced to ashes in an instant.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish. I think I know what Skeletor is trying to do. He's messing with our minds with reminding us of the deeds we have done and he wants us to feel guilty for killing bad guys.

Nico: That's just what I was thinking.

Lori: That is literally messed up.

Lana: It sure is.

Me: Yeah. But he and his cronies are gonna pay for everything they have done. Either in prison or in the darkness of Hell.

He-Man: That's right.

* * *

Battle 8: Evil Seed

* * *

In the Evergreen Forest we saw lots of beautiful plants and animals.

Me: I have a feeling that this is where we'll find Evil Seed.

Mossman: Yes. Evil Seed is the enemy of all things healthy and balanced in nature. He has a strong hatred towards all humans for eating plants.

Laney: He gives all things related to nature a really bad name and he doesn't deserve to live any longer.

Me: Yep.

Jared: I may be a vegetarian but he'll be a pile of burning ashes by the time we're done with him.

Allenby: He sure will.

Evil Seed: Then you all will die!

We saw the living plant humanoid EVIL SEED!

Me: So you are Evil Seed!

Lori: He is literally the most disgusting vegetable I've ever seen.

Lana: And I always eat my vegetables.

Evil Seed: You humans are disgusting creatures! You are just a bunch of weeds!

Me: Yeah we've heard that one before!

Evil Seed: Did you know that Floyd Lawton had a daughter?

Lori: Of course we did!

Evil Seed: And yet, you still killed him anyway. I bet her daughter really hates you now for that.

Lori: No she doesn't. She hates her father for the monster he became and she literally despises him with a passion.

Me: That's right. Evil Seed you are gonna become a pile of ashes by the time we're through with you! Riley, Cornelia, Ben, Bobby, Lori, Hay Lin, Arpeggio, Mossman, Teresa, Laney, Sam, get him.

Lori: With pleasure.

They went at him and Ben turned into Shocksquatch.

Ben: SHOCKSQUATCH!

He fired a blast of lightning at him and burned his leg off. Evil Seed regenerated his leg and Cornelia entangled him in vines and the vines were burning him.

Me: Wow! The vines are full of good life and Evil Seed's vines are born from hatred and evil.

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Earth: It sure is.

Teresa fired a sonic blast and Evil Seed was screaming in pain.

Evil Seed: You are disgusting creatures!

He-Man punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Evil Seed then formed a Plant Tyrannosaurus.

Laney tamed it and made it a healthy creature and turned it against Evil Seed. It opened it's mouth and fired barbs from it and skewered him.

Evil Seed then formed a snake from a root and it shrieked and Laney, Riley and Sam M. tamed them.

Teresa: You are a total abomination to everything in nature.

Hay Lin: I was just gonna say that Teresa.

Teresa: Combo time Lori.

Lori: You literally got it Hay Lin.

Hay Lin and Lori both fired a massive blast of wind

Hay Lin and Lori: HYPERCANE WIND SHREDDER!

The blasts of wind combined and with the sheer force of 500 Mile Per Hour winds, it hit Evil Seed with devastating force.

Hay Lin: Lets get her Arpeggio!

Arpeggio: Lets dear Hay Lin!

Hay Lin fired a blast of wind and Arpeggio fired laser feathers.

Hay Lin and Arpeggio: HURRICANE FEATHER STORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a tornado of laser feathers and it burned and ripped apart Evil Seed.

Teresa: Combo time Arpeggio!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) You got it darling.

Teresa: Please don't call me that.

Teresa fired a sonic blast and Arpeggio fired laser feathers.

Teresa and Arpeggio: SONIC FEATHERSTORM SLASHER!

The sonic waves combined with the feathers and they slashed Evil Seed into mulch.

Teresa fired a blast of sonic waves and Lori fired a blast of wind.

Teresa and Lori: SONIC HURRICANE SLASHER!

The blasts combined and turned into a hurricane and it shredded Evil Seed more and Lola fired a blast of fire and the attacks incinerated him into ash.

Lola: That takes care of that freak of nature.

Lincoln: You said it Lola.

Me: Good job guys.

Evil Seed's spirit then appeared.

Evil Seed: I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL DEAD!

He went at me and just as he was about to reach me he was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Nicole: Never again mulch breath.

Me: Good job Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks dad.

* * *

Battle 9: Trap Jaw

* * *

In the Avion kingdom we were walking around.

Me: Wow! So this is your home Stratos?

Stratos: It sure is J.D. These are my people and we live in the skies in the Mystic Mountains.

Me: Your kingdom is amazing Stratos. We love flying and you can get anywhere fast when doing it.

Stratos: (Laughs) That's true.

Laney: So who do we have left of Skeletor's forces to take down?

Mekaneck: We have Trap Jaw, King Hiss, Two Bad and Clawful.

Me: And lastly Skeletor himself and things have not been going his way huh.

Lincoln: No they haven't.

Me: Yep.

Maggie: I have a special surprise in store for Skeletor when we face him.

Me: I have a feeling I know what it is Maggie.

Trap Jaw: If you live long enough to use it!

We saw Trap Jaw.

Me: Trap Jaw. I see you got an upgrade after we fought the last time.

Trap Jaw: Yes I did J.D.

Lincoln: What do you mean by that?

Me: Well after I splashed that acid into Keldor's face and got him turned into Skeletor, I fired a blast of fire at Trap Jaw. But before he was Trap Jaw he was a criminal named Kronis. I blew his right arm and part of his jaw off.

Trap Jaw: That's right J.D.

Lori: You literally did a number on him.

Leni: It totes makes him look ugly.

Me: You're telling me. As much as I enjoy making fun of our enemies we have a job to do.

Trap Jaw: You heroes claim that we're the bad guys. But you all just kill whatever villain you hate without a second thought. Did it ever occur to you that you're all becoming bad guys as well?

This statement actually makes Lincoln and Laney look down in shame.

Trap Jaw: That's what I thought. Next time you want to accuse us of being evil, make sure your slates are clean.

Me: I must admit you definitely have a lot of guts standing up to us like that. But it won't work. We know what Skeletor is trying to do. He's trying to break us with guilt because of how we killed our enemies and threw them in prison. But they deserve it regardless. Stewie, Tecna, Bowser Jr., Lincoln, Luna, Circe, Lisa, Teela, get him.

Luna: You got it dude.

Lisa: Affirmative.

They went at him.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted Trap Jaw.

Luna: Time to call in the special forces bro.

Lincoln: You got it Luna.

They pulled out their R rings and put them on.

Luna and Lincoln: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

A beam of blue light fired from them and a portal opened up and out came the Ripping Friends.

Rip: Hi guys!

Luna: Hey Rip.

Chunk: What's going on?

Lincoln: We could use your help guys to take down him.

Crag: You got it. Come on guys.

Luna, Lincoln and The Ripping Friends: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They went at Trap Jaw and viciously pulverized and thrashed him. They brutally pulverized him all over the place and bashed his face into pulp.

Lisa and Stewie fired laser blasts and burned holes into Trap Jaw.

Stewie: Tecna, it's combo time!

Tecna: (British Accent) You got it Stewie!

Tecna fired a rainbow blast and Stewie fired a laser.

Stewie and Tecna: PRISM LASER FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly rainbow laser and blasted a hole into his chest.

Lisa: Lets finish him with our combined attack Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: You got it L-dog!

Lisa fired a powerful laser blast and Bowser Jr. fired a blast of fire.

Lisa and Bowser Jr.: FLAMING LASER FLOWERSTORM!

The fire combined with the lasers and turned into laser petals and shredded Trap Jaw.

Chazz: Final Smash time.

He pulled out 5 Duel Monster Cards. It was Ojama Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Green. He summoned said Ojama's and they went at Trap Jaw and used their Final Smash.

Chazz and the Ojama's: OJAMA DELTA HURRICANE!

They spun and became a powerful tornado of energy and blasted all the way through him and they killed him instantly.

Jaden: Way to go Chazz!

Me: Righteous dude! It's his turn to CHAZZ!

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and Blair: IT!

Chumley, Tyranno and Yubel: UP!

Chazz: Thanks guys. (To the viewers) This is my first ever Final Smash and it was awesome!

Chazz went over and he saw that he was dead.

Chazz (sees Trap Jaw's dead body): He's dead, alright. We're never gonna see him again.

Me: No we aren't. But you did great Chazz.

Chazz: Thanks man.

Adam: That was pretty cool!

Me: Yep.

* * *

Battle 10: King Hiss

* * *

We were trekking through the Tar Swamp. It was a gross and smelly swamp.

Me: This swamp is revolting.

Luan: It sure Sticks to you. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) That is a good one Luan.

King Hiss: It was-s-s-s not funny.

We saw King Hiss.

Me: King Hiss. You would make a fine pet for Orochimaru in the darkness of Hell.

King Hiss: So you are the ones we knew were coming to kill Skeletor.

Me: That's right. You've tormented all of this planet for the last time. A nice dark prison cell would be nice for you. Nico, May, Laney, Leni, Karai, Xion, Rachel, Musa, Roboto, you're up.

Nico: You got it.

Nico went Super Saiyan 2 and they went at him. Nico punched King Hiss in the face and knocked out one of his teeth. Nico picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Leni and Karai slashed him and cut him up bad.

Leni: You would totes make the ugliest fashion accessory.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) You dishonor your people.

King Hiss: It's funny. I'm supposed to be the snake. But you all kill any villain that you deem guilty. I guess that makes you all no better then I am.

Me: We're monsters killing monsters. But only those that deserve it.

Leni: Lets use a combo Karai!

Karai: Okay.

They went at King Hiss with their swords ready.

Leni and Karai: 10,000 SWORD SLASH!

They slashed King Hiss in many places.

Roboto punched him and blasted him with a laser blast. Laney wrapped King Hiss in bramble vines.

Xion fired a blast of fire.

Xion slashed him and fired a blast of ice and froze him.

Xion: Combo time Musa!

Musa: You got it.

Musa fired a musical blast and Xion fired a blast of light.

Xion and Musa: RAINBOW SIREN SONG!

The light merged with the music notes and turned them into rainbow light notes and they hit him and knocked him out.

Me: That was a waste of time.

I snapped my fingers and stripped him of his powers and more. I beamed him into the Titan Prison.

Me: A prison is good for him.

* * *

Battle 11: Clawful

* * *

We were by the ocean again and we were resting and enjoying the beauty of the Eternia sea.

Me: Whoo! We sure have been busy here.

Vince: We sure have.

Clawful: Don't celebrate just yet.

We saw Clawful.

Me: Clawful.

Cornelia: Good news, Clawful. Evil Lyn told us to go easy on you. So we've decided to throw you in the Moon Prison where you can eat all of that delicious Cajun Food.

Clawful: Oh thank goodness. I didn't like working for Skeletor. He was such a jerk.

Me: He's a jerk to everyone in Eternia and he will die a horrible and painful death at my hands.

Clawful: Good.

Lincoln: How do we know this isn't a trick?

Me: I sense a spark of good inside of him Lincoln. We did say to go easy on him.

Lincoln: True.

Irma: You know what, Cornelia? I'm starting to feel sorry for Clawful.

Cornelia: Why?

Irma: Because all his life, people looked down on him. Even Skeletor. Heck, his own species think of him as a weakling.

Cornelia: You're probably right. And Evil Lyn did say to go easy on him.

Me: Yeah.

Clawful then had an aura of darkness around him.

Me: Uh oh! Sandman, Clayface, Lynn, Cornelia, Lori, Teela, Ram Man, get him to calm down!

Ram Man: Right!

They went at him. Clayface wrapped him up in Clay and Teela bashed him all over his face and Ram Man rammed him.

Lori blew him around in a tornado of wind. Lynn tried out her amulet and fired a red fire laser at him and burned him.

Cornelia: Combo time Sandman!

Sandman: You got it Cornelia!

Cornelia sent numerous vines and Sandman fired a huge blast of sand.

Cornelia and Sandman: DESERT BLOOM PUNCH!

The vines had sand form into a fist and it punched Clawful.

Lynn: Lets get him Clayface!

Clayface: You got it Lynn!

Lynn sent a wave of lava and Clayface threw a mace ball.

Lynn and Clayface: VOLCANIC MACE POUNDER!

The lava coated the mace ball and it turned it into a mace ball of lava and it slammed into Clawful.

Clawful is knocked down.

I removed the darkness from him and Nicole sealed it into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Sora: Let me heal him.

He did so with his Keyblade.

Me: Good work guys.

Clawful got up and he was better than ever.

Clawful: Thank you so much guys!

Me: You're welcome Clawful. Sorry we roughed you up like that.

Clawful: No worries.

Me: Well we have 1 more member of Skeletor's forces to take down and then we go after him.

Nico: That's right.

I used my magic to make the snake fang from King Hiss into a necklace for Nico.

* * *

Battle 12: Two Bad

* * *

We were heading for the Dark Hemisphere and we were not far from the border.

Me: We're getting close to the border of the Dark Hemisphere.

Adam: And Skeletor's fall.

Me: Yep.

Two Bad: We won't let you get to Skeletor!

We saw Two Bad.

Me: Two Bad.

Tuvar: That's right. I'm Tuvar.

Baddrah: And I'm Baddrah.

Me: Pleasure. I take it you two were fused together because of magic.

Tuvar: That's right.

Baddrah: I hate being stuck to him!

Me: Sheesh. Like a couple of two year old kids. No offense.

Lily: None taken.

Me: Carol, Lynn, Will, Lincoln, Elena, Man-E-Faces, Shocker, go get em.

Elena: With pleasure.

Elena fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and Man-E-Faces used his monster strength and punched him all over the place.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and burned him. Shocker did the same and Lynn fired a blast of lava. Carol used King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and it hit him and exploded.

Elena: Combo time!

Will: You got it!

Elena and Will fired a blast of lightning.

Elena and Will: LIGHTNING MAELSTROM!

The blasts of Lightning combined and turned into a massive whirlpool of lightning and it hit Two Bad and Electrocuted him.

Elena (to Two Bad as he gets back up): How pathetic. You didn't even see us coming.

Lisa: Skeletor made a horrible choice recruiting you two. Not just for your apparent lack of skills but also for your inability to work together. I mean, what kind of team argues with one another.

Tuvar: We're dysfunctional?! We're not the ones who got a brother killed with that stupid Sister Fight Protocol!

Me: For your information you dunderheads that is not what happened.

Man-E-Faces fired a laser blast.

Shocker: Combo time Lincoln!

Lincoln: You got it Herman!

Shocker and Lincoln fired huge blasts of lightning.

Shocker and Lincoln: LIGHTNING CLOUD BARRAGE!

Their lightning turned into a massive cloud and hit Two Bad with a huge number of lightning strikes.

Nico: I think it's time for you two to be separated.

Nico fired a blast of magic and it separated

Tuvar: We're seperated?

Nico: Yep. You sure are. (Tuvar hugs me)

Tuvar: Thank you so much! I've been looking for a way to get seperated from that idiot! How can I ever repay you?

Nico (weirded out): Um... turn yourself in?

Tuvar: Done! As long as I don't get put into the same prison as Baddrah.

Nico: Fine. FYI, we're sending Baddrah to the Moon Prison since he would definitely like Cajun Fox's food.

Baddrah: Fine with me. Anything to get away from this numbskull.

Me: Done.

I snap my fingers and beam them both to their prisons. I beamed Tuvar to the Titan Prison and Baddrah to the Moon Prison.

Me: That's that. Now it's just us and Skeletor.

Adam: It's time to end him once and for all.

Me: Yep. Get ready Skeletor. Your destruction is now at hand.

* * *

Part 13: SKELETOR!

* * *

We arrived in the Dark Hemisphere and just a couple of miles ahead of us was Snake Mountain, Skeletor's base of operations and the hideout of ultimate evil. It was a snake-shape mountain and out of its mouth was a perpetual river of lava and it was surrounded by an immense lava field. It looked like it was a lair from the very darkness of Hell in its entirety.

Me: There it is guys. Snake Mountain, lair of Skeletor.

Vince: Yep. It's gonna be a rough battle.

Me: It sure is partner. But I'm ready for him. After 5 years I am ready. Time to also call in some friends.

I pulled out the Sword of Omens and I had my eyes in alignment with the hilt as the red gem glowed.

Me: THUNDER! THUNDER THUNDER THUNDERCATS HOOO!

The sword blade grew longer and the gem became a cat symbol and it shined into the sky and it emitted a really loud roar.

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

The symbol became a portal and the ThunderCats theme song played. The ThunderTank came out of the portal and it was coming towards us.

Singers: THUNDERCATS ARE ON THE MOVE! THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE! FEEL THE MAGIC! HEAR THE ROAR! THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE!

The ThunderCats arrived.

Lion-O: J.D. it's good to see you.

Me: You too Lion-O. Guys. I would like you all to meet the famous ThunderCats of The Planet Third Earth. After I burned Skeletor I helped the ThunderCats kill the ruthless and evil Mumm-Ra and they made me a member of the ThunderCats becoming the first ever Human to join them.

Lion-O: It's an honor to meet the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm Lion-O, Leader of the ThunderCats.

Tygra: I'm Tygra, Architect of the ThunderCats.

Panthro: I'm Panthro, chief mechanic of the ThunderCats.

Cheetara: I'm Cheetara, the voice of reason for the ThunderCats.

WilyKit: I'm WilyKit.

WilyKat: And I'm WilyKat. We're the twins and we're called the ThunderKittens.

Lincoln: It's an honor to meet you all.

Lori: Same here.

We revealed what we're on Eternia for and more. We proceeded on and it was going to be a battle that will decide the Fate of Eternia.

* * *

Inside the mountain, Skeletor was waiting for everyone to come back.

Skeletor: What is taking them so long? They should've come back after dealing with J.D. Knudson and his friends.

Then a massive fiery explosion blew a hole in the wall of the mountain.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Skeletor saw all of us ready to fight.

Me: Hello Skeletor.

Skeletor: So the Famous J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Masters of The Universe have decided to launch an attack on me.

Me: That's right. And I have a score to settle with you.

Skeletor: What do you mean?

Me: You remember the fight that left you without your face? I was the one that took it from you. I was only 12 when I did it. Now I'm going to finish you off once and for all and kill you.

Skeletor: (MANIACAL LAUGHTER) That is amusing J.D. I would've remembered you doing that.

Me: That's because I didn't have this scar on my left cheek on my face back then. I am that kid. It's just that I have changed dramatically.

Skeletor then knew I was right and he got a good look at me and his eyes glowed red. Or his eye sockets for that matter.

Skeletor: YOU! You took my face from me!

Me: Now you remember. But I'm not the same as I was back then Skeletor. I'm now far more powerful than ever before and I'm going to destroy you once and for all.

Skeletor: I will destroy you first!

He then saw Clawful and Circe.

Skeletor (to Clawful and Circe): I let you two serve me. And this is the thanks I get?!

Circe (He-Man): Sorry, Skeletor. But you really were a terrible boss.

Clawful: And here's my resignation! (kicks Skeletor in the groin)

Me: Ohh! Nice shot. But he's mine guys.

I walk up to him as he got up.

Skeletor: Your powers interest me, Knudson. I'm going to enjoy sucking them out of you and making them my own.

Me: I'd like to see you try Skeletor and my power cannot be taken or stolen. It has to be earned or you have to be chosen to receive it. Now...

I start powering up.

(Gohan's Anger Theme Plays)

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I flared up my full power and my Super Angel Aura and lightning was striking everywhere. The ground all over the area was shaking violently and more and lava was rising high into the sky. Then I unleashed my power.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

In a massive flash of golden yellow light my full power was unleashed. I was in my Super Angel 10,000 form and the level of power I had was incredible.

Will: Guys we have to give our powers to J.D. to help him.

Irma: Lets do it.

They put the Aurameres on me and the powers of the Guardians were all in me and my powers were enhanced dramatically. I had Lightning, Water, Fire, Leaves, Wind, Stars, Clocks and Pink Energy swirling around me.

Me: (Echoing Voice) **Skeletor, I will never forgive you for any of your crimes. You will now face the Divine Judgement of a god!**

Skeletor: Lets see you try my young friend.

Me: **Lets.**

I unsheathed my sword and Skeletor fired a blast of energy from his staff at me and it hit me and exploded. When the smoke cleared I was still standing but I was unfazed by his attack. There wasn't a scratch on me.

Me: **Your staff is broken!**

When I said that Skeletor's staff instantly exploded into fiery splinters. Destroying it.

Skeletor (to He Man): I knew that you were finally getting serious when you and your friends killed half of my Evil Warriors. Just as I knew that you would get tired fighting your way here. Leaving you open for me to deliver the coup de grace.

He-Man: Your reign of terror is over Skeletor. You will pay for everything you have done.

Me: **Lets dance.**

Skeletor: Lets.

(Forsaken by Within Temptation plays)

He unsheathed his sword and it was in two. We went at eachother and clashed and we were clashing with incredible skill, strength and power. Sparks and lightning were flying from our swords with each clash and they were blowing apart the entirety of Snake Mountain and setting most of the entire area on fire and it was burning in a massive and raging epic conflagration. I kicked Skeletor in the face and fired a powerful blast of fire and it hit him in the chest and exploded. When the smoke faded his chest had a huge hole blown into it and it completely exposed his black evil heart to the open.

Me: **Wow! And I thought Nerissa's heart was as black as the darkness.**

I kicked him in the face and we resumed our clash and massive thunderous shockwaves were being felt all over the area and blowing much of the landscape apart.

Suddenly explosions hit Skeletor and the source was Nico.

Nico: Skeletor, you have failed this kingdom! (fires Sixsix's missiles at him)

They hit him and blew his cloak apart.

Me: **Lets take him down together guys! I've had my fun.**

Nico: Lets do it!

Nico went Super Saiyan 4 and Lincoln, Lori, Linka, Laney, Yuko, Lily, Carol, Vince, Varie and Naruto went Super Angel 2. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and Piccolo went Super Namek.

We all went at Skeletor and it was a savage and explosive fight of epic proportions. Massive explosions of fire and energy decimated the landscape and shook the very foundation of the entire planet to the very core. Massive thunderous shockwaves were blowing apart the landscape and more.

Trunks flailed his arms around and put them in a sign.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

He fired a blast of energy and it hit by Skeletor and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nico: I know what your plan was Skeletor. You were trying to get your Evil Warriors to break us emotionally by having them taunt us about all the villains that we killed.

Skeletor: Well, why don't you all admit it?! You all are no better then me! You might call yourselves heroes. But you're just as much of a monster as me! And so are your friends!

Nico: Well, if you think that, then I guess we're the monsters that hunt down other monsters!

Me: **That's right man. And I was the one that figured it out.**

Nico: Oh sorry.

Me: **No worries.**

I punched Skeletor in the face.

Maggie: I have an incredible surprise for you Skeletor.

Skeletor: And what might that be young one?

Maggie pulled out a Black Lantern Ring and put it on. She recited the oath of the Black Lantern Corps.

Maggie: THE BLACKEST NIGHT FALLS FROM THE SKIES;  
THE DARKNESS GROWS AS ALL LIGHT DIES;  
WE CRAVE YOUR HEARTS AND YOUR DEMISE;  
BY MY BLACK HAND THE DEAD SHALL RISE!

Maggie became a Black Lantern and she had a scythe in her hands and a black sleeveless battle body suit and she had black long gloves.

Maggie: Lets see how you like seeing the dead.

Maggie opened her eyes and they were pitch black. She slashed the ground with her scythe and out of the ground arose zombie versions of Mer-Man, Evil Seed, Tri-Klops, Beast Man and Trap Jaw. They went at Skeletor and beat him really viciously and blasted him all over the place.

Luan: Way to go Maggie!

Maggie smiled at Luan and Haiku smiled at her sister.

Mario: (Italian Accent) Lets-a power up!

Luigi: You got it.

Mario and Luigi called out fire and Ice Flowers and they activated on Mario, Luigi, the Princesses, Bowser Jr. and Toad and they threw fire and ice balls at Skeletor.

Lion-O slashed Skeletor with his Sword of Omens.

Tygra lashed him with his whip.

Panthro hit him with his nunchucks

Cheetara used her incredible speed and bashed him all over the place with her staff.

The ThunderKittens swung on vines made by Laney and Riley and they threw bombs at him and they all exploded in his face.

Shagon fired lasers and Mr. Huggles the Doormouse turned into Khor the Destroyer and viciously pounded Skeletor with indescribable fury.

Me: **BLACK LIGHTNING** (Cups hands to the side) **KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

I fired a Kamehameha Wave made entirely of pure black lightning at Skeletor and he dodged it and it hit the walls of the mountain and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Snake Mountain was now nothing more than a smoking crater and it filled up with lava. Skeletor was on a rock floating in the lake.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Nico used Eis Shenron's ice ray and froze Skeletor's feet to the rock.

Nico: Now lets see how you like this.

He formed a magnifying glass lens.

Nico: NUOVA DEATH RAY!

He fired a focus fire laser and it hit by Skeletor's feet and blew him away in a fiery explosion. Sending him flying and he skidded on the lava and crashed into the side of the cliff.

Star Girl bashed Skeletor in the face with her staff.

Star Girl: Lets see how you like my Final Smash!

She used her Final Smash.

Star Girl: STAR BLAST METEOR SHOWER!

She fired a blast from her staff into the air and it rained down numerous energy blasts onto Skeletor that exploded on contact.

Tai: Lets get him Agumon!

Agumon: You got it Tai.

Agumon then Digivolved.

Agumon: AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He became Greymon.

Greymon: (Echoing) GREYMON!

Greymon charged and rammed Skeletor and sent him flying.

Greymon: (Echoing) NOVA BLAST!

He fired a huge fireball and it hit Skeletor and burned him bad.

Trunks: Lets use our combo on him Greymon!

Greymon: You got it Trunks.

Trunks put his hands in that sign.

Trunks: BURNING ATTACK!

He fired an energy blast.

Greymon: (Echoing) NOVA BLAST!

He fired a fireball.

Trunks and Greymon: BURNING NOVA ATTACK!

The blasts combined into a fiery energy blast and it hit Skeletor and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Skeletor was badly weakened from our fight and he was on his last legs. I took his swords.

Me: **Now to finish you off once and for all Skeletor. You have caused so much pain and suffering to this planet and you will now face punishment for your crimes. And that punishment is death! Trunks, lets get him.**

Trunks: Right.

We kicked Skeletor high into the air and we teleport up to him and I then stab him in his black heart and look into his eye sockets with glowing red eyes.

Me: **GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!**

Then me and Trunks slashed him into a million pieces with our swords and fired a massive energy blast and completely vaporized Skeletor in an instant and he was dead. Skeletor - the ultimate evil of Eternia and its most dangerous enemy was killed and defeated by us for good.

I powered down and all the powers of the Guardians returned and we all powered down and everyone cheered wildly.

Me: It's over guys. Skeletor is dead.

Nicole: And I sealed his spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness dad.

Me: Great job. You all did a great job. I'm proud of all of you.

Skeletor had now been silenced forever and Eternia can now be at peace knowing that Skeletor and his forces will never terrorize the lands ever again.

* * *

Back at the Palace we were given medals for our heroic deeds in putting an end to Skeletor. We had a huge victory feast to celebrate and we brought a lot of conflicts on Eternia to an end and peace now ruled. Clawful's kind formed an alliance with all the races of Eternia. We even set up a huge intergalactic trade route with Eternia and Earth. Even though our planets are 4,000 light-years apart from each other we built jump gates to get there. Clawful now works in Gotham Royal York at the newest fusion restaurant buffet that was built: The Orlean Calcutta Creole Curry Fusion Restaurant and he was a great cook in the creole food. I kept Skeletor's swords as a trophy.

Me: (To the Viewers) Remember this guys, even when some people say bad stuff about you, you shouldn't let that get to you. Always find a way to overcome those words and the challenges ahead.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The 2002 version of He-Man and The Masters of The Universe was an awesome show and it was much better than the one from the 1980's and it was much more action packed. I never saw the version of He-Man from the 1980's because I wasn't born back then. I also wanted to include the ThunderCats from both 2011 and 1985. I liked both versions. I never saw the 2011 version but I heard it was cool. But it's the version from 1985 that I'm most familiar with. The 2002 version of He-Man however was left in a huge cliffhanger after the ending of Season 2 on January 10th, 2004. He-Man 2002 was a great show from August 16th, 2002 tp January 10th, 2004. So I figured me and NicoChan11 could create our own version of the shows ending and kill Skeletor for good. Thanks for the ideas man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

He-Man and the Masters of The Universe 2002 is owned by Michael Halperin and Cartoon Network.

ThunderCats from 1985 and 2011 is owned by Leonard Starr, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.


	590. The Price is Right

It starts in the CBS Studio in Los Angeles, California and I was in the studio of the famous nationwide gameshow The Price is Right. My all time favorite gameshow. But this was not just any special moment for me. This was The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular. But because of the huge economy that we helped boost incredibly all over the world, it was now the Price Is Right $1,000,000,000 Spectacular. Never before in the history of the world has the Price Is Right ever given this much money in the 10 figure bracket. It was the nighttime show and it was also the first time ever that we have had a show for all teenagers. All of the people in the studio were teens and our parents were there too. I was sitting in the crowd and we got the show underway. I was wearing a flame Price is Right shirt and my name tag was on the left shoulder blade. Everyone was cheering like crazy.

George Gray: Tonight from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS in Hollywood, a very special primetime edition of America's Longest Running Gameshow! Fabulous Cars, Amazing Prizes and Millions of dollars can all be won tonight on the Price is Right $1,000,000,000 Spectacular! James Dean Knudson, COME ON DOWN!

I got up and I was so ecstatic!

I took the Green Contestants Row Podium.

Other 3 contestants names are not important.

George Gray: You are the first 4 contestants on The Price is Right $1,000,000,000 Spectacular! And now here's your host, DREW CAREY!

Drew Carey came out through the doors and he was ready. Drew Carey is one of the funniest people I know and he knows a lot of jokes and more. He is a really funny guy and a big time kick in the butt.

I was so ecstatic.

Drew: Hey what's going on? Welcome to the show!

We cheered wildly.

Drew: Thank you all. Look at this crowd here. Special Billion Dollar Special for teens, the floor is black, I'm in a tuxedo. Why? because tonight we can give away $2,000,000,000 tonight on the show on the Price is Right. During the Showcase Round someone can win a billion dollars and during one of the games here we're gonna also give away another billion dollars. You have two chances to win a billion dollars tonight.

We cheered.

Drew: Lets get the show started with the first prize up for bids today on the Price is Right.

George Gray: All right everyone look up as the first item comes down it's a nice new mens Rolex Watch!

We cheered.

I saw the watch and it was beautiful.

The camera zoomed onto the watch and we all saw it.

George Gray: This mens Rolex Seamaster watch is made in 18 Karat yellow gold and with diamonds on the face and has automatic winding and water resistant body.

Me: Wow. That is nice.

Drew: Up it goes and it goes to whoever bids closest to the actual retail price without going over.

Contestents 1 through 3's bids not important.

Drew: Now you, Oh Wow! J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right Drew. It's an honor to be here.

Drew: It's great to have you here J.D. Everyone J.D. Knudson the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

Everyone stood up and cheered wildly for me.

Me: Thank you everyone. It's an honor and a great pleasure to be here.

Drew: Glad to have you here. Usually you're out saving the planet.

Me: I know. But I wanted to be here on my favorite game show.

Drew: That's great man. What do you bid?

Me: $34,959.00

Drew: $34,959. (Exactly Right Bell dings) Oh my gosh! Right off the bat!

We cheered wildly.

Drew: You know what that means. Somebody got the price right on the nose. And that somebody gets an extra $100,000.00

We cheered wildly.

Me: Wow!

Drew: Usually during the Daytime Show when you get the price right on the nose you get an extra $500 bonus but tonight it's $100,000.00. And the person who will get it is the one who bid $34,959.00!

I won the watch and I was ecstatic!

Me: YES!

I got up on stage and I was with drew and I was playing my favorite Pricing Game: GOLDEN ROAD!

Me: Oh yeah!

Drew: J.D. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: You too Drew. I love this game Golden Road. It's my all time favorite game.

Drew: I'm so glad J.D. We're gonna start out with this little packet of kool aid drink mix. And it's gonna take you down the Golden Road to the first prize over there.

The first door opened.

George Gray: It's a new Ping Pong Table!

It was an awesome Ping Pong Table.

Me: Nice! Lynn and I would love that.

George Gray: This ping pong table from Butterfly comes with an accessory kit and a case of ping pong balls.

Drew: Yep. And you get that you go down the Golden Road to this prize over there.

We saw the 2nd door open up.

George Gray: It's a new Golf Simulator!

Me: Oh wow! Lori would love that and she's a golfer on the high school varsity golf team.

Drew: I'm sure she would.

George Gray: This SKYTRAK Golf Simulator comes equipped with a holographic projector and is programmed with all the famous iconic courses around the world. Perfect for practicing for your next game.

Me: That is really spiffy.

Drew: It sure is. And at the end of the Golden Road we always have a really fantastic prize at the end. It's always something really special.

Me: I know Drew. You always have something awesome!

Drew: Yes. And today at the end of the Golden Road because it's our $1,000,000,000 Spectacular we have the most expensive prize ever offered in any show in the country or the world.

Me: Wow!

Everyone cheered and were wondering what it was.

Drew: Yep. Today at the Golden Road we have a prize worth more than $3,000,000.00.

Me and the audience were floored.

Me: Holy Mackerel!

Everyone was shocked and excited to see it.

Me: That would be a Guinness Book of World Records prize for the show.

Drew: It sure would. We just couldn't believe what we saw from this and we just couldn't stop looking at it and we were just shocked. And if you win it you'll also get $1,000,000,000.00.

I was so excited. That was the biggest bonus ever.

Drew: Tell us all about it George.

George Gray: Get ready J.D., because you have a chance to win...

The doors opened.

George Gray: THE WORLDS MOST EXPENSIVE MOTORHOME!

I saw the most incredible motorhome I had ever seen.

Me: WOW! That is incredible!

Drew: Wowy!

George Gray: It's the Marchi Mobile eleMMent Palazzo Superior Motorhome. This 45 foot motorhome comes equipped with 732 Square Feet of space, air conditioning, water heater, fully functional kitchen, master bedroom, 2 42 inch televisions, and so much more. Making it an awesome adventuring home for you and your family!

Me: That is unbelievable!

Drew: It sure is. We'll start with the Kool Aid mix. I can tell you now it's worth 25¢. Follow me J.D.

Me: This is gonna be fun Drew.

Drew: It sure is. There are three numbers in the price of the Ping Pong table.

He pulled down a price and the first number was covered up.

Drew: Something 29. Is the first number a 2 or a 5?

Me: The first prize is always the easiest one to figure out. It's a 5.

Drew: 5 he says.

He pulled out the tab covering the number and it was a 5.

Drew: It's a 5.

We went further down the Golden Road and he took the $529.00 price tag with him.

Drew: Here we are at the Golf Simulator.

Me: That is really spiffy.

Drew: It sure is.

He pulled down the price cover and the 2nd number was covered.

Drew: It's 6 thousand something 73. Is the 2nd number a 5, 2 or 9?

Me: Hmm.

I think it over.

Me: 2.

Drew: Two he says.

He pulls the tab out and it was a 2. It was $6,273.00

Drew: 2!

I cheered!

Me: This is so awesome!

Drew: Lets head for the Motorhome!

Drew took the price of the Golf Simulator with him and we went to the end.

Drew: Look where we are J.D.

Me: That is an amazing Motorhome!

Drew: It sure is J.D. Now here's the price.

He revealed the price and the 4th number was covered.

Drew: Look at that. Three Million four hundred and ninety seven thousand something eighty four.

Me: Unbelievable.

Drew: I know. You win this you get $1,000,000,000.00

Me: Oh wow. Talk about raising the stakes.

Drew: Yep. For this magnificent RV and $1,000,000,000.00 is the 5th number a 6, 2, 7 or 3?

Me: Oh man.

I was nervous as all get out. I may have practically all the money in the world but I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. And the stress was unbearable.

Me: Oh gosh. 7.

Drew: 7 he says.

I had my eyes covered.

Drew: This is it.

He pulled up the tab and it was a 7! It was $3,497,784.00

Drew: YES! You won a billion bucks! You won a Billion Bucks! You Won A Billion Bucks! You Won a billion Bucks!

I had won the Motorhome and $1,000,000,000.00 and I was ecstatic and I was dancing like a wild man. They were blasting off confetti and I was covered in confetti. Never before in the history of the world of Game Shows has anyone won so much money.

Me: (Panting like mad) Oh my gosh!

Drew: Way to go J.D.! $1,000,000,000.00 for J.D.! Whoo!

It went to another contestant.

* * *

In the Showcase Showdown we were at the big wheel. This was the coolest part of the show.

Drew: Welcome back everyone. Time for the Showcase Showdown. Now you get two spins. Has to go around at least once. You can't go over a dollar. If you get a dollar on your first spin or a combination of two spins you get an extra $5,000.00 bonus. But because it's the $1,000,000,000.00 Spectacular you get a dollar on your first spin or a combination of two spins you get a bonus of $5,000,000.00.

Me: Wow!

Drew: I know.

Contestants 1 and two went over.

Me: My turn.

Drew: Yep. J.D. Knudson is the biggest winner in the history of the world and he has won more money than any contestant in any game show.

Me: I know. Here goes.

I spun the wheel and it was spinning fast. I didn't use my super strength because that would not be good. I saw the wheel slow down and much to my shock it landed on the dollar.

Drew: Oh my gosh! $5,000,000.00!

I was cheering wildly!

Me: YES! YES YES!

Drew: What is up with this guy!? (Laughs) What is up with this guy!?

Drew reset the wheel to a nickel.

Drew: Now here's your bonus spin J.D. Has to go around at least once and there are no do-overs. If it lands on the 5 or 15 you get an extra $25,000,000.00

Me: Wow!

Drew: If it lands on the dollar you get an extra $50,000,000.00

Me: Wow!

Drew: Go get that money J.D.

Me: Okay.

I spun the wheel and it went around all the way and we saw the wheel slow down and much to our shock and surprise and excitement it landed on the dollar again and I won $50,000,000.00!

Drew: $50,000,000.00!

I couldn't believe it! I was on a Supernova-Hot Winning Spree.

* * *

I was in the showcases and It was gonna be awesome.

Drew: Welcome back everybody. Time for the Showcase Round. Whoever bids closest to the actual retail price of their own showcase without going over will get their showcase. And if you are within $1,000 of your showcase not only do you win both showcases but you also get $1,000,000,000.00.

Me: Wow! The stakes are really high.

Drew: They sure are. J.D. you ready to see your showcase.

Me: Always ready Drew.

Drew: Take it away George.

The first showcase began.

George Gray: J.D. this showcase is fit for an awesome superhero like you and lets go over some of your adventures. First you saved all of the world from the evil Nerissa.

Me: That was the most action packed battle we had.

George Gray: It sure was. Now you can relive the action and some of your favorite games with this new Video gaming package!

I saw the first item in my showcase.

Me: Nice! We would love that.

George Gray: This video gaming package comes with a Nintendo Switch, A Playstation 4, An Xbox One and a Nintendo 3DS and 40 games. 10 for each system. Next, J.D. you and everyone on Team Loud Phoenix Storm went on a huge global vacation almost a year ago right?

Me: We sure did and it was awesome! But we weren't called that back then.

George Gray: Well that's okay because now you can relive that vacation once again when you're on a beautiful Amazon Safari!

Me: That would be awesome!

George Gray: You and 9 guests will fly round trip from Los Angeles to Manaus, Brazil for a 10 day stay at the Hotel Novetel. It is home to the amenities and comforts of home and has daily breakfast. Then you'll embark on an Amazon Rainforest Safari and see the beauty of the most beautiful rainforest in the world.

Me: Wow!

George Gray: Now J.D. what was your most action packed adventure with Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Me: Oh gosh that's a tough one. But I would say participating in the Gotham Royal York 500.

George Gray: Well you can relive those moments again when you are cruising down the roads in your brand new LAMBORGHINI!

I was flabbergasted. Never have I seen The Price is Right offer a Lamborghini car EVER. Ferrari yes but never Lamborghini. It was an awesome car. And not only that but it was one of the most expensive cars in the world.

George Gray: It's the 2019 Lamborghini Veneno, comes equipped with 7 speed automatic transmission, V12 engine, 710 horsepower, heated seats, and more. So it's a video game package, an Amazon Safari and a Lamborghini and this showcase will always be a super one for you if The Price is Right.

Drew: Wowy! J.D. that is an awesome showcase. You want to bid on that or pass it on?

Me: Oh gosh. This to good to pass up so I'll bid.

Drew: I would bid too.

Me: Let me think here.

I did some thinking and calculated it.

Me: $4,587,237.00

Drew: $4,587,237.00. Okay.

The next showcase had an awesome luxurious bedroom from Michael Amini Furniture and it was the Brittney collection and there was awesome Chateau Beauvais Living Room set and a Lavelle Dining Room. It was beautiful furniture and it would be perfect for our house. But to my mom however it was too gaudy. The dining room plates were from Fiesta dinnerware and they had lots of great colored dinnerware. Next was an awesome Omega Seamaster stainless steal watch. It was an awesome James Bond style watch. Lastly was an awesome car that was incredible. It was the most expensive car in the world: The Rolls Royce Sweptail. That was an awesome car! And never before have I seen the Price is Right ever offer a British car like a Rolls Royce. The other contestant bid $10,000,000.00 on the whole thing.

Me: Wow! That is an awesome showcase. They both were awesome!

Drew: They sure were.

* * *

Lastly was the results.

Drew: Welcome back everybody.

Me: This is gonna be awesome Drew.

Drew: It sure is. Lets start with you.

He went to the other contestant first.

Drew: You had three nice furniture sets, nice dinnerware, a nice Omega Watch and to top it all off a Rolls Royce Sweptail. Really nice car. You bid $10,000,000. Actual Retail Price, Wow! $13,049,088.00. Difference of $3,049,088.00

Me: Wow!

Drew: I figured that out in my head.

Me: (Laughs) That is funny Drew.

Drew: Thanks J.D. You had a nice showcase too. You had video games, Amazon Safari for 10 for 10 days and a Lamborghini Veneno. Really nice car. You bid $4,587,237.00. Actual retail price: $4,587,239.00. Difference of $2.00! You win both showcases and $1,000,000,000.00!

I was cheering wildly and I was ecstatic!

Drew: J.D. is the biggest winner in the history of any game show. He won $2,076,275,872.00 in prizes today. Thanks for tuning in today. Be sure to control the pet population and have your pets spayed and neutered. See you next time on the Price is Right. Bye Bye.

I was the biggest winner of all time on any show.

* * *

Later I was driving home in my new motorhome and it was awesome. I drove up to the front of the house and honked the horn. It sounded like La Cucaracha.

Everyone came out and saw me by my new RV.

Me: Hey guys. I'm back and check out my new rides.

Everyone came to me.

Lori: Wow! J.D. this is literally the most awesome RV ever!

Lincoln: So you won on the Price is Right?

Me: I sure did and I became the biggest winner of them all. Over $2,000,000,000.00 in cash and prizes.

Everyone: WOW!

Laney: J.D. that is amazing!

Lily: It sure is.

Me: Yep. But I wasn't in it for the fame and fortune, I was in it for the fun.

In the living room we were watching the Price is Right on TV and we all saw how I did and when it was done everyone was cheering wildly for me.

Luna: Dude you were rockin'!

Lynn: You dominated the whole show!

Me: I sure did. And Lori I won you and Bobby and your kids a nice vacation. If you want you can take Lincoln with you.

Lori: Thanks J.D. And you are right it would literally make a great honeymoon.

Me: I had a feeling.

Lincoln: Thanks for the new bedroom J.D.

Me: No problem Lincoln.

Lana: And the new living room set and dining room is awesome!

Lynn Sr.: I'll say. It's really luxurious and very stylish.

Rita: You have had a lot of fun on that show J.D.

Me: I sure did.

The Price Is Right was an awesome time for me.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Price Is Right has always been my favorite game show ever since I was a little kid. My mom got me into it when I was 7 years old as I was recovering from my Hernia Surgery. Bob Barker did a great job as host of the show for 35 years and he was awesome. He also appeared on Happy Gilmore and kicked Adam Sandler's butt. Drew Carey is doing a fantastic job and he is doing really well 12 years running from 2007. He's also the funniest guy we know and we get a really good laugh out of it. I had to do a lot of math in my head and more. The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular was awesome! And in 2008 we saw the Price Is Right give away $3,000,000 to three people in 3 months. Saving them 10,000 years worth of saving their money for that long. Which is time no one has. 2008 was known as the year of the $1,000,000 winners and there were a bunch of winners on different gameshows over the course of that year. We gave $9,000,000 on gameshows in just that year alone. But because of the Great Recession of 2009 to 2010 we stopped the Million Dollar Spectaculars. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Brand Names belong to their owners and the Price is Right belongs to CBS and Fremantle Media.


	591. Adventures and More Adventures

Part 1: The Killing Spree of Zsasz.

* * *

It starts with me looking up stuff on the computer.

Me: Hmm. This looks interesting. What is a Sibling Worth?

I saw that it was a story created on the internet and it was an interesting story. But as I kept reading I saw that it was the aftermath of the infamous events of the Bad Luck Karma Nightmare A.K.A. the N.S.L. Travesty.

Me: Whoa! Hey Lincoln, Lynn, take a look at this!

Lincoln and Lynn arrived.

Lynn: What's up?

Me: Look at this. This is a story someone created on the internet and it's the Aftermath of the Bad Luck Karma Nightmare.

Lincoln: This looks weird.

Lynn and Lincoln read the story and they gasped in shock.

Lincoln: Jeez! Lynn I would never bite you in the leg like that!

Lynn: And after everything that has happened with that nightmare I'm glad I don't think that way anymore.

Lincoln: And you saying that you wish I was never born would be the most horrible thing ever said.

Me: No kidding guys. Lets see what else he made.

I looked at more stories and I saw a strange one.

Me: This is a strange one. "Syngenesophobia."

Lincoln: What is that?

Me: It's the fear of relatives.

Lynn: That sounds very serious.

Me: It is.

Everyone gathered and we read the story and we were absolutely shocked at what we read.

Me: Jumping Flank steaks!

Lori: That story is literally the most scariest thing we've ever read.

Laney: I can't believe you all would savagely beat up Lincoln like that and scar him for life.

Lana: Jeez! No kidding.

Luan: The Sister Fight Protocal ruined everything for us.

Me: It sure did and in the end it made you all outcasts in Royal Woods.

Carol: That is awful.

Linka: No kidding. Everyone hates you now because of how you hurt Lincoln.

Lynn Sr.: I say! I would never hurt my own children with my own belt. That's child abuse.

Me: It sure is. But at least Clyde and Ronnie Anne are helping out in this.

Laney: They sure are.

Me: It just goes to show you all. When you express the terrible emotion of rage in a deadly way, there will be horrible consequences.

Luna: That's right dude.

The alarm sounded and Commissioner Jim Gordon was on the form.

Me: Commissioner Gordon, what can we do for you?

Commissioner Gordon: J.D. The ruthless Mister Zsasz has escaped from Arkham Asylum and is causing a lot of deaths all over Gotham Royal York. He has been killing numerous people left and right and he has been adding to his death count like crazy.

Me: (Gasp) That monster! He will die a thousand deaths for this. We're on our way.

He hung up.

Lincoln: Who is Mister Zsasz?

Me: His name is Victor Zsasz A.K.A. Mister Zsasz and he is a ruthless serial killer with absolutely no regard for the value of human life. This is what he looks like.

I pull up his picture and he was a bald headed man with an incredibly evil homicidal grin and he had numerous tally mark scars all over his body.

Lucy: Gasp!

Luan: Whoa! This guy looks evil to the core!

Laney: He has more scars than anyone!

Me: He does. Each tally mark scar on his body is the number of victims he killed.

Lola: This guy needs to die a horrible and agonizing death!

Me: My thoughts exactly. Come on guys!

We headed out to the city.

* * *

In the city, Zsasz had a drunk man named Randy Marsh cornered in an alleyway.

Randy (drunk): C'mon, man! What do ya want from me?

In a few seconds, he got stabbed through the chest.

Zsasz (to Randy's dead body): What I want is your life.

And he cut another part of his body and laughed like a crazed madman.

Zsasz was about to kill a woman named Sheila Broflovski.

Sheila Broflovski: You put that knife away before I call the police! (gets decapacitated)

Zsasz (Scowling): Am I really only killing dumb people today?

Then without warning I swooped in and punched him in the face and he crashed into the wall. He got up and saw us ready to fight him.

Me: Victor Zsasz A.K.A. Mister Zsasz.

Zsasz: That's right.

Varie: You are the most disgusting creature ever to walk this world.

Zsasz (gestures to his scars): You see these? Each scar is a life. You all have scars now, too. Don't you, Team Loud Phoenix Storm? Did you all like it? Did you all feel the release?

Me: We only kill those that only deserve it. You just kill people for the sheer thrill of it. You are nothing more than a homicidal maniac with absolute no regard for the value of human life and people like you only deserve one place and that is the darkness of Hell burning for all eternity.

Zsasz: I'll kill you all and take you all with me!

Me: Come and try it!

I go at him and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach.

He went at me and punched at me and he slashed me in the face and I had a bleeding cut over my right eye.

Me: Just for that one I'll make sure your death is slow and extremely painful!

Batman then swooped in and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall again.

Zsasz (to Batman): C'mon, Batman! You wouldn't kill me, would you?

Batman: No. Even after all this time, I still won't kill. But I gave up on redeeming scum like you a long time ago after what Joker did to Jason Todd. I know that J.D. and the others would never force me to kill someone. But I will gladly let them kill villains like you if necessary. You better hope that your death is quick and painless!

Megan changed into her Dark Samus suit and fired a blue hyperbeam blast and Zsasz dodged it and it hit the building and exploded and blew him into the ground and Rhino bashed him in the stomach and sends him crashing into the wall.

Nico: Victor Zsasz, you have failed this city! (Fires Trap Jaw's blaster at him)

Me: He has failed every city.

Megan: Teresa lets use a combo on him.

Teresa: You got it.

Megan fired a blue hyperbeam blast and Teresa fired a sonic wave blast.

Megan and Teresa: SONIC PHAZON STREAM!

The sonic waves merged with the blue hyperbeam and it hit Zsasz and blew him away.

Batgirl: Time for a Final Smash!

Batgirl used her Final Smash.

Batgirl: BAT STORM DESTROYER!

She sent a huge colony of bats at Zsasz and they bit and scratched him all over the place.

Zsasz was bleeding profusely and Poison Ivy blew some pheromone dust onto him and she had complete control over him.

Poison Ivy: Zsasz, do me a favor. Get out your knife and slit your own throat!

He took his knife and slashed his own throat and he was almost fully decapitated.

Nico: Is he dead?

Megan kicked Zsasz's corpse in the ribs but got no response.

Megan: Oh yeah. Zsasz is officially dead.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Nico: You know what? I think I should give Zsasz 9 points for at least trying to kill us. (gives his body a small scar with his own knife) One. (gives his body another scar) Two. (gives his body another scar) Three. (gives his body another scar) Four. (gives his body another scar) Five. (gives his body another scar) Six.

Teresa (turns green): Nico.

Nico: Yeah?

Teresa: Please stop doing that to Zsasz's corpse.

Me: I think we get it man.

Zsasz' spirit then appeared.

Nicole: You will never kill another soul again Zsasz! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

His evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there Zsasz.

Lincoln: That guy was a monster.

Batman: He sure was Lincoln.

Lana: That guy deserved the most horrible and agonizing death anyone can ever imagine.

Me: My thoughts exactly Lana.

I looked over his body.

Me: Geez! Look at all these scars!

Lynn: How many people did this guy kill?

Luna: Too many from the looks of it dudes.

Nicole: It says here that he killed 350 people!

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: 350 people!?

Laney: That would make him the most prolific serial killer in the history of the world!

Lori: This guy is literally a scumbag!

Me: My thoughts exactly Lori. Lola burn his body.

Lola: With pleasure J.D.

Lola fired a blast of fire and incinerated Zsasz into a pile of ashes.

BURN IN HELL VICTOR ZSASZ.

* * *

Part 2: Taste The Rainbow

* * *

Me, Lana and Lola were watching cartoons.

BONK!

We laughed at the show.

Me: That is always funny how the bad guy gets pounded.

Lana: It sure is.

Then a commercial came on and it was a farmer getting ready to plant something. He put Skittles candy in the ground and watered them and then a rainbow bursted out of the ground and rained Skittles candy.

Woman: Skittles. Taste the Rainbow.

Me: That is always so cool how they do that.

Lana: I love Skittles Candy.

Lola: Me too.

Me: So do I. I think that would be so cool to have it rain candy like that.

Lola: I know. Skittles is so yummy!

Me: Maybe we can try it out! See if we can do the same thing.

Laney: I don't know if that will work.

Me: We won't know until we try.

We go out into the backyard and Lana dug a small hole and I put in one of each flavor of Skittles and Lana covered it and watered them. We had baskets ready.

Me: Okay. Stand back.

Suddenly the ground shook and bursted open and out of the ground came out a beautiful rainbow and it was raining Skittles!

Me: It worked!

Laney: I don't believe it!

The baskets filled up and we had a lot of skittles.

Everyone came outside and we were dancing around and trying to catch them and eat them.

Lori: This is literally so amazing!

Leni: I totes love Skittles!

Lisa: This is all a magnificent scientific marvel!

Lily: I love Skittles! They are so good!

Lincoln: How did you do this J.D.!?

Me: You guys know those Skittles commercials?

Lori: Let me guess. You wanted to see if it worked?

Me: Bingo.

Lori: It literally does work now.

Me: Yep.

Bobby: Oh babe this is so awesome!

Roxanne: I literally love Skittles!

Lynda: This is awesome!

Ramon: I could eat all this!

Me: You would get cavities and diabetes if you did.

The rainbow stopped 10 minutes later and we had a lot of baskets full of Skittles candy.

Me: That oughta keep us fed with snacks for a while.

Lynn Sr.: Where did you get all these baskets of Skittles!?

Rita: Let me guess, you duplicated what you saw in a Skittles commercial.

Me: You hit the nail right on the head Ms. Rita.

Rita: I haven't had Skittles in a long time.

Rita took some and ate them and she tasted the fruitiness of the rainbow.

Rita: Mmm! Oh I missed the taste of the fruit rainbow!

Me: Don't eat all of them Ms. Rita. After all you are a dentist and you don't want to pull our teeth out because of cavities.

Rita: (Laughs) True.

Numbuh 1: That was a great job J.D.

Me: Thanks Nigel. I think this oughta keep some of the Kids Next Door happy for a while.

Numbuh 362: It sure will J.D.

We put the baskets of Skittles in the pantry and in the Kids Next Door candy vaults.

* * *

Part 3: Yumi's Hiccups

* * *

It starts with us watching TV and reading books and playing card games when suddenly...

HIC!

We heard someone hiccup.

Me: Sounds like someone has the hiccups.

HIC!

We saw that it was Yumi and she has the hiccups.

Yumi: Sorry. HIC!

Me: Geez those are nasty hiccups.

Laney: No kidding.

Lily: What are hiccups?

Edd: Well they are caused by involuntary spasms of your diaphragm which causes your vocal cords to close suddenly.

Me: That's right and they are a complete and total nuisance. They drive people crazy.

Yumi: HIC! No kidding. How do I HIC! Get rid of them?

Me: Try holding your breath for 10 seconds.

Yumi did so and we timed it.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 10 seconds later.

* * *

Me: Okay Yumi.

Yumi let her breath go.

Yumi: I think it worked. HIC! Dang it.

Me: Hiccups can be really stubborn.

Laney came back with a glass of water.

Laney: Try sipping a little water.

Yumi: Okay. HIC!

Yumi did so.

Me: Did it work?

Yumi: I think s... HIC!

Me: Those are nasty hiccups.

Ed: I can scare her.

Yumi grabbed her and looked at her in the face.

Ed: (Threatening Voice) I AM A ZOMBIE AND I WILL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOEHORN!

Yumi: HIC! MALICE ME WITH A SHOEHORN!? HIC HIC!

Eddy: That didn't work at all Lumpy.

Maria, Alexis, May, Yolei, Tara, Jen, and Gwen T. each came up with ways to get rid of Yumi's hiccups and they are as follows:

MARIA - Put sugar under Yumi's tongue  
ALEXIS - Held Yumi upside-down  
YOLEI - Bag Pop

MAY - Freeze her in ice

TARA - Tickle  
JEN - Shake her  
GWEN T. - Magic.

Nothing worked.

Me: Let me try. Kate, I'm going to use what you saw in Antarctica to scare her.

Kate L: Thanks for the warning J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Yumi (crying): IT'S NO USE! I'LL NEVER BE RID OF THESE STUPID HICCUPS!

Me: Let me work my magic.

I use my shapeshifting powers and I turn into the Sanders-Thing from 2011's The Thing and I scared the living daylights out of her and it was really bad that she fainted.

I reverted back and Laney used smelling salts on Yumi and she woke up.

Me: Did it work?

Yumi wasn't hiccuping.

Yumi: It worked!

Me: It sure did. Sorry I scared you like that and Kate, I'm sorry I scared you too.

Kate L.: No worries J.D,

Yumi: No worries. But that was really scary.

Me: Sorry about that Yumi.

Yumi: It's all right.

We resumed watching our shows.

* * *

Part 4: The Bluffington Bully

* * *

In the Living Room we were watching TV. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw trouble in the city of Bluffington, Virginia. It was telling us that local bully Roger Klotz was causing trouble.

Nicole: Oh man. I hate this guy!

Me: Do you have a history with Roger Klotz?

Nicole: You could say that dad. Roger Klotz is one of the targets on my bounty hunting list. Here's his poster.

Nicole pulled out a wanted poster of Roger Klotz and it had a bounty of $500,000,000.00 on it.

Me: Wow! That's really good money. Anyway lets head out there!

We headed out to Bluffington, Virginia.

* * *

In Bluffington, Virginia Roger was waiting when Miranda appeared.

Roger: What do you want, Miranda?

Miranda: I came to check up on you and your Aggron's progress.

Roger: Well, so far, the two of us have only taken out dumb people. I haven't even run into Funnie or Team Loud Phoenix Storm yet.

Miranda: Well, Zsasz was also stuck with murdering dumb people before he died. But don't worry. I'll be sending a Stealth Sneak Heartless Robot to help you out when Team Loud Phoenix Storm gets here. (teleports out of the area)

Roger's Aggron just threw a kid named Eric Cartman into the center of the road.

Cartman (Crying hysterically): Meeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Meeeeeeeeeeeeem! (gets run over by a car)

But just as he was about to get hit by the car, at the last possible second I appeared out of nowhere and stopped the car with my hands and saved Eric.

Me: That was a close one. Are you all right?

Eric nodded.

Me: Roger you have absolutely no shame for hurting people.

Kevin (to Roger): You're using a Pokemon to attack people?! You're even worse then I used to be!

Lucy: This is a whole new low, even for you. I may enjoy the darkness but your heart is blacker than mine.

Francis: Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone with a Pokemon? That's no fun!

With that, Aggron stops.

Francis (remembering what the Joker taught him once): The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions...

Roger then walked up to Francis.

Francis:...right?

Roger: Right...

Roger grabs Francis by the collar and holds him by the neck to stare into his eyes.

Roger: I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die...

Francis: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline...(chuckles) is the one you don't see coming!

Francis kicked him in the face and Roger let him go.

Me: An Aggron. I already have one but you don't Nico.

Nico: I sure don't.

May: He would be perfect for you.

Me: He sure would but lets focus on the matter at hand.

Nico: Roger Klotz, you have failed this city! (fires Webstor's web into his eyes)

Roger: Oh yuck! You're not the only one that wants to pulverize you freak!

Suddenly Roger was being picked up by an invisible force.

Me: What the?

Nico: What is happening to him?

The force revealed itself and it was a chameleon Heartless called Stealth Sneak.

Me: A Stealth Sneak Heartless!

Lori: How did Roger literally get one of those?

Me: I don't know.

Then my computer vision turned on and it analyzed the creature and it was really a robot that looks like a Stealth Sneak.

Me: That's not a real Stealth Sneak. It's a robot that looks like a Stealth Sneak.

Laney: That is really unusual.

Chazz: We got this! Come on Star Girl!

Star Girl: You got it Chazz!

Star Girl fired a blast of light from her staff and Chazz summoned his Infernal Incinerator and it fired a huge blast of purple fire.

Chazz and Star Girl: FIRESTORM LIGHT INFERNO!

The blasts combined and turned into a solar flare blast and it hit the Stealth Sneak and blew it apart. Laney used her magic to make the creature real and made it our ally without the Heartless parts.

Me: Nice job guys.

Rhino: Time for my Final Smash.

Rhino used his Final Smash!

Rhino: RHINO STAMPEDE CHARGE!

He charged and went at the Aggron and rammed it with the force of 100 rhinoceroses and knocked it out.

Me: It's all yours man!

Nico: Thanks! Pokeball go!

He threw a Pokeball at the Aggron and it went into the ball and the red light turned off and he caught it.

Me: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're going to prison for a long time Roger. You and your principal Mr. Bone will be cell mates.

A girl named Patti Mayonnaise appeared and she gave Roger a nasty atomic wedgie causing him to scream like a little girl.

Patti: That's what you get for being a big dumb bully!

With her was Doug Funnie.

Doug: And this is for all the times you picked on me.

Doug punched Roger in the face so hard that he not only gave Roger a black eye but also knocked out a bunch of his teeth as well.

Lincoln: Wow! Nice shot.

Francis: He's actually the assistant principal.

Me: Oh. My bad.

We went into the school and we busted in to Mr. Lamar Bone's office.

Me: Lamar Bone, you are under arrest.

Nico: Lamar Bone, you have failed this city! (sprays Stinkor's stench at him)

FART!

The smell was so horrible that he couldn't breathe. Mr. Bone and Roger were both arrested and sentenced to life in prison without parole in the Jupiter Prison. Everyone was so glad to see them both go. Roger was the worst bully in the school and Mr. Bone was the meanest assistant principal in the city.

Back at headquarters we were glad that 2 more bullies were gone.

Rocky: You know Sydney and Nanette, my monster form is very similar to your Underground monster forms.

Sydney: They sure are.

Nanette: It is very similar.

Me: Yep. But we did help out Doug as well. He was given the $500,000,000.00 bounty and he and his family are now filthy rich.

Lincoln: They sure are. And Roger will never be welcome in Bluffington ever again.

Me: No they won't.

It was a good time for them.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

I wanted to make this chapter 4 parts. I got the idea for us looking at fanfics out of the blue and the two stories I picked are That Engineers 2 stories What is A Sibling Worth? and Syngenesophobia. I'm not criticizing them. They're great stories. The Skittles commercials were so cool and I liked a lot of them. Doug was a funny and great show back 25 years ago. It was first made by Nickelodeon until Disney bought it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	592. Something Stinks!

It starts at the movie theater. Leni and Ed were on a date and they were heading to the snack bar.

Leni: I'm gonna head to the bathroom Ed.

Ed: Okay.

Leni did so. But just after Leni was finished in the bathroom, something got to her and she screamed in agony. She came out and she smelled horrible! But Leni thought it was nothing. What she didn't know however is that she had just been sprayed by a skunk.

Leni walks over to a line of three men waiting at movie theater

Leni: Hey, you guys want to hear a movie theater joke?

Leni's stench reaches the men and they make disgusted noises.

Man #1: You tryin' to kill us?!

The men walk out murmuring.

Ed: What's wrong Leni?

Leni: Everyone is running away from me. You think I'm ugly.

Ed: Leni no you are not ugly! You are the most beautiful girl I know.

Leni: Really?

Ed: You sure are.

Miranda: You're about to become an ugly girl!

Ed and Leni saw Miranda, Mark Mardon A.K.A. the Weather Wizard and Emil Blonsky A.K.A. The Abomination.

Weather Wizard: You are the ugliest girl ever.

But Ed got Angry and if there's one thing that Ed hates above all others it's having someone insult his girlfriend.

Ed (angry): What is wrong with you people?! Afraid to look ugliness in the face? [he picks up Leni] Well, here! Look at it! [the stench pours into the the three villains] It's ugly, isn't it?! [he points Leni at Miranda] You look at it!

Leni: Hello.

Miranda runs off. Ed points Leni at Weather Wizard.

Ed: You look at it!

Leni: Hi.

Weather Wizard runs off.

Ed: [points Leni at Abomination, who runs off] Look at it! [by now, all 3 villains have run off] Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! I want all of you to look at it!

Watching from afar was Mick Rory A.K.A Heat Wave and Leonard Snart A.K.A. Captain Cold.

Heat Wave (watches Leni from afar): Think we should take her out, Snart?

Captain Cold: No. She's already suffering enough. Besides, that stench is too much even for us.

Heat Wave: Lets go then.

They left.

Ed: Come on Leni lets go home.

Leni: I'm sorry I ruined our date.

Ed: Aw you didn't ruin our date Leni. No matter what happens we can always try again.

Leni: Aw thanks Ed.

* * *

At home Ed and Leni came in.

Me: Hey guys. (Sniffs) OH YUCK!

Toxin: Whoa! That's a strong stench!

Nico: What is that horrible smell!?

Me: Ed have you been rolling around in garbage?

Ed: No it's not me.

Billy: Ew! Who stepped on a duck?!

Me: Billy have you been rolling in raw sewage!?

Billy: No it's not me!

Me: Computer where is that smell coming from!?

Computer: Scanning.

It found the source.

Computer: Source of smell found. Leni has been sprayed by a skunk.

Me: A Skunk!?

Nico: That is the stinkiest animal in the world!

Lori: Leni you literally smell horrible!

Blunk: It's alright, Leni. Blunk smells bad too!

Donatello: I bet Grodd and his goons already heard about this. They're probably laughing at us too.

Me: I have a feeling they are.

Eddy: This reminds me of the time that a skunk sprayed me.

Me: That was during the Cursed Telephone Incident right?

Eddy: It was J.D.

Leni (to Clawful): You're not bothered by my stench?

Clawful: Of course not. I was teammates with Stinkor before you guys threw him in prison.

Leni (sadly): Don't worry about me, guys. I'm just going to live outside for the rest of my bad smelling life.

Leni went outside to the backyard.

Me: Poor Leni. Guys we have to get rid of that stench.

Lincoln: We're gonna have to use different methods to try and get her clean.

Lisa: I have one of those solutions. We can use our combo attacks on her to get her clean.

Me: If they can be good for combat they can be good for cleaning.

Ed: And I will do everything I can to help Leni!

Eddy (to Ed): You must really want to help Leni if you're willing to skip buttered toast and gravy.

Ed: Well, can you really blame me?

Kevin: Of course not.

Double D: But Ed, I think this job is more suited for your normal self and not Edzilla.

Me: Lets go help her!

We went out to the backyard and we saw Leni crying and she made a grab for one of Stewie's blasters! We knew what she was gonna do. Lori grabbed the blaster and gave it to me.

Lori had just stopped Leni from shooting herself with Stewie's blaster.

Lori: LENI, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!

Leni: (Crying) I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! LOOK AT ME! I SMELL HORRIBLE!

I got behind Leni and pinched her neck and she was knocked out.

Kevin: What did you do dude?

Me: I learned that on television. It's the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. It's a very clever method Spock did.

Laney: That's a genius method.

Lincoln: I saw that on Star Trek and that is a clever move.

Me: Yep. But Vulcan's are twice as strong as a human and they have to have incredible strength in order to perform it.

Edd: Very resourceful.

Me: Thanks Double D.

Irma: Lets tie her up to a chair so she can't do this again.

Me: Good idea Irma.

We did so and Leni woke up. We had nose plugs on.

Me: Good morning sleeping beauty.

Leni: What happened?

Laney: J.D. knocked you out with a move he saw on TV.

Me: Are you better now Leni?

Leni: I think so.

Taranee: We're not taking any chances.

Leni (tied up): This isn't necessary, guys. I told you I'm fine.

Irma: Well, excuse us if we don't believe you. We're not gonna risk you trying to commit suicide again!

Me: Right now we need to focus on getting rid of that skunk smell. The last thing we need is to have the whole house smell horrible.

Pepe Le Pew and Fifi Le Fume appeared and they were hugging Leni.

Pepe: (French Accent) Ah but I think you smell wonderful my darling.

Fifi: (French Accent) Oh yes madam. You smell like ze wonderful smell of victory.

Me: Pepe Le Pew and Fifi Le Fume.

Pepe: Ah ze famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It is an honor to meet ze most famous superhero crimefighting group in ze world.

Me: Pleasure too.

Kevin (to Pepe Le Pew): No offense, Pepe. But right now isn't the best time for you to hang out with us.

Me: Yeah. You didn't spray Leni did you?

Pepe: Oh goodness no. Zat was a skunk sent by ze evil villainous Captain Cold.

Me: Leonard Snart A.K.A. Captain Cold?

Lana: We can get him later. Lets just focus on getting Leni clean.

Me: Okay.

Ultra-Humanite: I think I might be able to help you all out.

We saw Ultra-Humanite.

William: So, after weeks of living by yourself, why decide to join the Redemption Squad now?

Ultra Humanite: Let's just say that I could make a difference in helping people like Leni.

Flash: And he did betray Luthor and help me that one Christmas.

Me: That's true. All right lets get Leni cleaned up.

Buttercup: If we don't help Leni soon, she'll end up going to that island that I went to that one time I refused to take a bath!

Me: That is horrible.

Lincoln: It's time to put Operation: Get Leni Clean So We Won't Hurl Our Guts Out All Over The House And Make Her Smell Like Flowers And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation Into Action!

Me: How about Operation: Leni Fumigation?

Lincoln: Much better.

Me: Lets do it!

We put noseplugs on and we did everything we could think of to help Leni. We used Tomato Juice, Air Fresheners, Perfume, Vinegar, Soap and Water, nothing worked.

Ultra-Humanite used cleaning ray guns and chemicals but nothing worked.

Lisa: Perhaps our combo can work.

Stewie: Lets go Lisa!

Maria: Lets do it!

Stewie and Lisa fired a stream of soap and bubbles that smelled like watermelons and bubblegum and Maria fired a blast of water and liquid soap.

Lisa, Stewie and Maria: BUBBLE BATH SOAP STREAM!

The blasts combined and turned into a huge stream of Soap and it drenched Leni.

Laney: Did it work?

We smelled her and the smell was still there.

Me: Nope it's still there.

Muriel, Francesca and Courage tried their remedies for Skunk but none were successful.

Jonny: Plank and I came up with a story to cheer you up, Leni. It's called, 'The Ugly Rabbit.' [Leni listens attentively] Once there was an ugly rabbit. He was so ugly that everyone died! The end. [Jonny grins, oblivious to his story's bad message]

Leni (sobs): That didn't help at all.

Kevin: Jonny, we're supposed to help Leni, not make her feel worse!

Lana: I have an idea. J.D. I need a lift to Tanzania.

Me: You got it Lana!

I used Instant Transmission and we went to Tanzania and we found Timon and Pumbaa.

Lana: Timon, Pumbaa!

Pumbaa: Oh hey Lana!

Timon: What's going on guys?

Me: It's great to see you guys. But we have a huge emergency.

Lana: My big sister Leni has been sprayed by a skunk and we need a lot of stinkbugs to help remove the stench.

Me: I've heard of this method. It just might work.

Timon: Skunks are horrible beasts. You came to the right people Lana.

Pumbaa: Stinkbugs can get rid of the smell of skunks for good.

Lana: That's great.

We went around and found a lot of stinkbugs.

Me: These are perfect.

Lana: Thanks for your help Timon and Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: It was our pleasure guys.

Timon: Whoever threw that Skunk in with Leni is gonna get it big time. That stupid Mook.

Me: Hakuna Matata guys. The Legion Of Doom did this so they're gonna get it. See ya.

We teleported back and we had a bad full of stinkbugs.

Me: These just might work for Leni. It's our only chance.

Inque: Ok, if this doesn't cure Leni of her stench, nothing will.

Me: Don't worry. Lets do this.

We go up to Leni and I dumped the bag of Stinkbugs onto her and she was screaming in fear. But the Stinkbugs really worked and the stench crumbled off of Leni and she smelled like a million fresh roses.

Leni: (Sniffs) Finally, that stench is gone!

Me: It worked!

Lori: That literally did the trick!

Luna: It sure did dude.

Ed: Leni I'm glad you're unstinky.

Leni: Thanks to all of you guys and to you Ed.

Ed and Leni kissed.

Everyone: Awwww.

Me: We still have one loose end to tie up. Payback time.

Danny: I know just the ghost to call on.

Danny's eyes glowed green.

* * *

At the Legion of Doom headquarters someone knocked on their door and vanished. Grodd answered it and found a box. In the headquarters Grodd opened it and out came the Box Ghost.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost and feel the stench of my skunks of despair!

Hundreds of skunks came out and they sprayed all of the members until they were drenched.

Grodd: Faust. I hope you have some cleaning spells.

Faust: Of course I do. Why?

Grodd: Because for the next few hours, you and Snart are going to work overtime cleaning this whole headquarters up!

DUDUN DUNDUN DUN DUN DUNN!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Being Skunked is the worst thing that can happen to anyone. Not only do you smell worse than Limburger Cheese, Vomit and Raw sewage combined but nobody even wants to come near you because you stink! The smell is so horrible that you would hurl your guts out. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	593. Krabby Patty Creature Feature

It starts at the Krusty Krab's. Lily is flipping two Krabby Patties and they flop into her head. She takes a deep breath and cooks them in a thought cloud above her.]

 **Lily:** Mm, ooh! [takes the patties out of the thought cloud] Order's up!

 **Squidward:** Aah! [grumbles as Lily sets the two patties down] You uncultured simpleton.

 **Lily:** Stupid Squidward. (To the Viewers) Mr. Krabs hired Squidward back. He's on a special work program and Mr. Krabs doesn't pay him a single penny because of his insanity. What a loser.

 **Mr. Krabs:** [sighs] Another pair of perfect patties. Hand 'em over, Squidward.

 **Lily:** One more thing Mr. Krabs. [puts a sesame seed on the bun] Tink. [the seed sparkles] Okay, now they're perfect. [laughs] [Lily and Mr. Krabs laugh and make various silly faces at the same time. Mr. Krabs stops laughing.]

 **Mr. Krabs:** Okay. Enough. [takes the patties] Everybody gets it. Our patties are perfect. Keep them orders coming, mateys!

Lily: Aye aye sir!

Lily goes back to the grill.

Irma: Thanks for inviting us over for lunch Lily. Who knew that Krabby Patties would taste so delicious?

Lily: They got the best food here Irma.

Maria: I believe it too.

Varie: They are so delicious.

Mr. Krabs: [sings to himself as he delivers the food to two hipster fish] Orders up! Two Krabby Patties.

 **Hipster fish #1:** Oh, uh, yeah. I don't know.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Something wrong with the patties, sir? [chuckles]

 **Hipster fish #1:** No. We just want something, like, different.

 **Hipster fish #2:** Yeah. Something, like, new.

 **Hipster fish #1 & #2:** New, new, new, new, new, new, new.

 **Fred:** Hey, we want something new, too!

 **Customers:** New! New! New!

Squidward: Maybe the nuthouse wasn't so bad after all.

Lana: Hey Krabby Patties are perfect just the way they are!

Squidward: No they aren't! They are the most disgusting food and they are the most stupidest food ever created! YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF DIMWITTED MORONS!

Girl Jordan punched Squidward in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Lana: Nice shot G.J.

Girl Jordan: Thanks Lana. Squidward wouldn't know what great food is if it kicked him in the face.

Bai Tza: Nicely put.

 **Mr. Krabs:** That Squidward is gonna be the death of me. But... [chuckles] New, huh? We've been waiting to test our, uh, our new menu! Uh, how'd you like to be the first to try it?

 **Hipster fish #2:** Yeah. We like being first. [Mr. Krabs runs into the kitchen and opens the freezer door.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Come with me, boyo Lily and you too girls. [grabs SpongeBob and Lily and the girls and drags them into the freezer]

[The freezer closes its door and, like an elevator, it takes them downstairs into the basement where Mr. Krabs built a secret laboratory underneath his restaurant.]

 **SpongeBob:** Whoa! What is this place?

 **Lily:** I don't know Mr. Squarepants but this is an amazing Laboratory. My sister Lisa would love it.

Isaribi: She sure would.

Irma: I've never been a fan of high-tech science stuff but this is really cool.

Sailor Neptune: It sure is.

 **Mr. Krabs:** It's me secret lab where I experiment on food.

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, Mr. Krabs, this looks like madness.

Sailor Mercury: I think this is all playing with fire.

 **Mr. Krabs:** You think this is mad? Ooh, wait 'till you see...[pulls a curtain and reveals a large magnifying glass with large eye looking through] this!

 **SpongeBob:** Yipe! [The large eye turned out to be Sandy.]

 **Sandy:** Howdy, SpongeBob! [pushes the magnifying glass up]

 **Lily:** Oh. Howdy Sandy.

Varie: Hello Sandy.

 **SpongeBob:** Sandy? What are you doing down here?

 **Sandy:** I'm moonlighting as a molecular gastronomist.

 **SpongeBob:** What? A maladowin-a-gas-a-whatalist?

 **Sandy:** [pulls down a diagram of an algebraic expression that includes a burger, French fries, a double-helix, and the pi symbol] Eugene here is paying me to science up his menu.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Look, I'm in a hurry. You have this special project.

 **Sandy:** Well, it's a work in process. [Sandy grabs a pipette and squeezes a drop of a red liquid, into a container. Red liquid grows into a double-helix shape, and forms a red floating, glowing Krabby Patty.]

 **Sandy:** There it is! Your new patty!

 **Lily:** Oh that is so cool!

Girl Jordan: That is a neat patty.

Irma: Mr. Krabs, are you sure that these new patties will be safe?

 **Mr. Krabs:** I'm sure that they are.

 **SpongeBob:** Wait, no! You can't improve the Krabby Patty! It's perfect perfection that cannot be perfected upon! [puts normal Krabby Patty on top of red glowing Krabby Patty]

 **Lily:** I agree with Mr. Squarepants. The Krabby Patty is perfect just the way it is. Beside you are really playing with fire.

Bai Tza: I agree.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Yeah, right. Sensitive to time. [pushes the normal Krabby Patty in SpongeBob's head] Make me 200 of these, pronto! [The scene changes back into the dining room.]

 **Mr. Krabs:** Here you go, gentlemen. Two brand new patties. [serves the hipster fish the Secret Patties]

 **Hipster fish #1 & #2:** Hmm. Huh? [they eat the new Secret Patties]

 **Sandy:** [comes out with a load of secret patties in a cart] Step right up and get your new, improved patties! [The customers pile up on top of Sandy and they each get the Secret Patty.]

 **Sandy:** [feels dizzy] Ah! Uh.

Lily: Wow! Those patties are a hit.

 **French Narrator:** Many Secret Patties Later...

 **Hipster fish #2:** [texting on his phone] I'm leaving a good review.

 **Customer:** [full from eating the secret patties] So tasty.

 **Lily:** I got a really bad feeling about this.

Varie: Me too Lily.

 **Mr. Krabs:** [eats the Secret Patty] Hm. A little bit different, but they taste familiar. [eats the Secret Patty whole; he burps and feels sick] Well, that wasn't familiar. [burps]

 **SpongeBob:** You feeling okay? 'Cause there's sesame seeds growing out of your back. [Mr. Krabs groans as sesame seeds grow out of his back. His head mutates into a bun. His torso becomes a patty with lettuce. His claws grow out of the top bun. Two crab feet grow out of the bottom bun. Mr. Krabs has completely turned into a Krabby Patty zombie monster and he moans like a zombie.]

 **Lily: (Screams In Horror and her hair stands straight up!)**

 **Luna:** Dude! That is horrifying!

 **SpongeBob:** [horrified] What's going on?

Bai Tza: This is not good!

 **Sandy:** [feels sick] Ooh. Ehh, I never shoulda eaten four. [feels something growing in her]

Sandy (holding her stomach in pain): Guys, run! Before it's too late! (transforms into zombie) Uh! Ah! [her head becomes a bun] Huh! [her hands grow bigger and her entire body inside her suit mutates into a Krabby Patty zombie; she growls]

 **SpongeBob:** The new patties! They're making everyone change! [Soon, all of the customers, who ate the Secret Patty, mutate into Krabby Patty zombies.]

 **Squidward:** [mutates into a Krabby Patty zombie monster] Uh! Oh! [groans]

 **SpongeBob:** I gotta get out of here! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! [retreats into the kitchen]

 **Dave:** Maybe I'll pass on this patty. [throws the Secret Patty in the trashcan]

 **Krabby Patty Zombie #1:** Try this! [grabs part of his body and stuffs it into Dave's mouth and forces it down his throat]

 **Dave:** [feels sick] Ohh! [mutates into a Krabby Patty zombie] Bite my buns.

Sydney: Think they're trying to-

Sailor Neptune: Infect us by stuffing their bodies into our mouths? (the zombies growl) It looks that way!

Sailor Mercury: Throw a regular Krabby Patty into his mouth!

Sailor Neptune: What will that do?

Sailor Mercury: It might cure him of his mutation. (everyone looks at her) Well, does anyone have a better idea?!

She did so and it went into Mr. Krabs mouth and he ate it but it made him bigger and stronger and much more fierce than ever.

Sailor Neptune: To answer your question, Ami, I do have a better idea. And that's to regroup somewhere until we can find a cure!

Lily: You're right. Run!

They ran and got out of the Krusty Krab and ran as fast as they could.

[The Krabby Patty zombies march out of the Krusty Krab and begin to wreak havoc across Bikini Bottom. Norton is seen whistling until he bumps into a Krabby Patty zombie.]

 **Norton:** Ooh! [goes to touch the Krabby Patty zombie, but it comes to life]

 **Krabby Patty Zombie #2:** Eat us!

 **Norton:** Ahh! [the Krabby Patty zombie leaps into his throat and they both fuse into one zombie]

 **Both:** Eat us! [Officer Rob is resting in his police car.]

As they all ran Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy were fighting the zombies.

Barnacle Boy: Would any of you guys like to explain what's going on?!

Cassidy: I can explain. Mr. Krabs and Sandy were working on something new for the Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krabs. So Sandy made this new formula and used it to make a new patty. But they and everyone else in the Krusty Krab ended up eating the new patties. Creating monstrous mutations that are on the verge of turning the entire Bikini Bottom population into mindless Krabby Patty zombie creatures!

Varie: It's true. Come on!

Aquaman: Alright! We need to initiate high alert. Let's instruct all the uninfected citizens to keep their distance from the mutations and attack them on sight.

Varie: Okay!

Bai Tza: If the mutation can be passed along with a simmple consuming of an infected part, the entire city is at risk.

Misty: Wait! Are you saying the zombies can get more followers?

Layla: Possibly, and the ensuing increase of zombies can turn this entire city into an infected zone.

Musa: So now can we sound call for backup?!

Before they continued debating, they came across four citizens waiting in the shadows.

Cleo: Excuse me. But have you noticed any unusual activity…

The citizens walked out and revealed that they were infected

Cleo (scared): Around... here?

Rikki: RUN FOR IT!

They kept running!

Varie: Lets get to Mrs. Puff's place!

At the Boating School they went in with fear.

Mrs. Puff: What do you want now, Spongebob?

Spongebob: Before you say anything, Mrs. Puff, this mess isn't my fault. Sandy and Mr. Krabs caused it!

Mrs. Puff (annoyed): Just spit it out already!

Spongebob: Sandy and Mr. Krabs made Krabby Patties that caused them and the entire Krusty Krab to turn into zombies. We have to get you to my house before they get to you.

Mrs. Puff: I don't know where you got that crazy story, Spongebob. But if I learn that this is another attempt to get your license.

Spongebob (sees a zombie behind her): Um.. Mrs. Puff.

Mrs. Puff: Let's just say that you've taken more exams then anyone who's been in my class!

Cassidy: Look out Mrs. Puff!

She fired a blast of water at the zombie and pushed it away and Mrs. Puff saw it.

Zombie: Eat me!

Mrs. Puff: We have to run!

Varie: Lets head to Spongebob's house!

Lily: Right!

They had lots of uninfected people with them. Larry the Lobster, Don the Whale, Mrs. Puff, Pearl and her friends, Karen, and a few others were with them. They got into the house and the survivors put on water helmets. And Maria put the impenetrable steal barrier around the dome.

Varie: That oughta hold them for a while.

Nat: What are we gonna do?

Varie: We have to find a cure for these Krabby Patty Zombies. It was science that made them and it's science that's gonna fix them.

Cassidy: Guys, is there anyone we didn't save?

Lily: Let me check.

Lily concentrated and her powers told her that they had all the survivors with them.

Lily: We have all the survivors with us.

Varie: Okay good.

Shawn was with them.

Shawn: Man, I knew I'd fight zombies someday. But I never thought that they'd look like burgers!

Varie: That's right. You taught my fiance all about how to survive in a zombie invasion Shawn. Think you can pass on what you learned to us?

Shawn: I would be more than happy too Varie.

Irma: Ok, I know that the zombies can be saved. But why don't we call Ed and have him go Edzilla on the infected?

Nokama: I agree. After all, Edzilla is supposed to be one of the strongest people there is.

Gali: Out of the question! Can you imagine what would happen if Edzilla got infected?

Maria: Gali's right. With how powerful Edzilla is, him getting infected would be bad news for us.

Varie: I agree.

Sailor Mercury: We'll need to run some tests to determine how to cure the zombies.

Varie: Okay.

Misty (sends out Starmie): Starmie, make sure no zombies get into Spongebob's house.

Shawn got to teaching them. They continued doing tests and they tried different things on some samples of the Krabby Patty Zombies. But nothing worked.

At the Bikini Bottom Prison in the Maximum Security section the Tattletale Strangler was sitting in his cell. Then the walls crashed in.

Tattletale Strangler: I don't know who you are. But thanks for letting me out. (notices who really freed him) You alright?

The zombie growled and lunges at the Strangler.

The Tattletale Strangler ran and he had escaped from prison.

Isaribi: Lets try this.

Isaribi pulled out some chum and put it on the zombie part and then out of the sample came a glowing krabby patty!

Maria: It worked!

Heidi: The antidote is chum?!

Varie: Maybe throwing Plankton in jail was a bad idea.

Lily: No it was a great idea. He was a menace to everyone here in the ocean and he had to be stopped or else the ocean would have no future.

Karen: I agree. But we're getting off topic here. We need lots of chum. But after you all blew up the Chum Bucket, all the chum was destroyed.

Isaribi: I think there's still chum at the dump.

Sailor Mercury: Then I believe that's where we're headed.

Gali: The dump is all the way on the other side of town.

Nokama: We can fly over the city and attack the zombies from the air and get to the dump that way.

Irma: That's a good idea.

Lily: All in agreement?

Everyone agreed.

Maria: Guys, this may not be how we initially saw our deaths. But if this is really the end, if we do become Krabby Patty zombies, it's been an honor fighting alongside all of you.

Varie: I know but our powers will not let the zombies infect us. Lets build our weapons.

They got to building all kinds of weapons. They built guns, missile launchers and Varie built an awesome Zombie Outbreak Response Team apocalypse vehicle. It was a highly armed impenetrable armored assault vehicle loaded with all kinds of weapons and more.

Varie: All done.

Varie was driving the car.

Varie: Check it out guys.

Shawn: Wow! Varie that is an awesome Zombie Assault Jeep!

Varie: J.D. and Lana taught me how to build and restore cars.

Lana: It's a great jeep.

Shawn: I made these for all of us.

Shawn made blue denim vests with the sleeves torn off and on the backs was a patch that said Zombie Outbreak Response Team. The symbol was a biohazard sign with a skull in the middle of a circle.

Varie: Those shirts are perfect Shawn.

They tried them out and they fit perfectly.

Varie: Perfect fit.

Irma: I look awesome.

Lana: This shirt is cool!

Bai Tza: It does suit me perfectly.

Lily: I look awesome and Ed would like this too.

Sailor Neptune: I'm sure he would Lily.

Varie: Well now that we have admired our new looks lets head out and cure the people of Krabby-Pattyitis!

SpongeBob: Krabby-Pattyitis?

Varie: It's a disease I made up for this crisis.

Spongebob: Oh. It's perfect for it.

Varie: Also we need a good team name for us. How about we call ourselves Neptune's Crusaders?

Everyone agreed.

Lily: That's a great name Varie and you'll be the leader.

Varie: Okay. But only if you are my 2nd in command.

Lily: You can count on me Varie!

Varie: All right. Lets get going guys.

Varie fired up the car and it was ready.

Varie: Okay. Open the door.

The door of the dome opened and the water came in and the Krabby Patty Zombies were coming in.

Lana: I find it ironic that after battling villains the last few years, getting smacked down, shot at, beaten up, this is how our lights go out?

Luna: Getting turned into zombies by eating bad patties.

Girl Jordan (to Sydney): I bet you're missing your Quarry form now.

Sydney: Are you kidding me? I'm starting to think that getting mutated into Quarry might not have been so bad after all!

Varie: Lets make these zombies roadkill!

She put it in drive and floored it and they ran over some of them and Gali, Nokama, Lily and Luna were firing water spears at them. Misty called out a Gyarados, Goldeen, Kyogre, Staryu, Dewgong, Seaking, Kingdra, Wailord, Lanturn, Mantine and a Cloyster and Golduck.

Lana was at the controls of the weapons and they were controlled by a joystick on a video screen with night-vision and infrared.

Lana: Eat red hot lead zombies!

Lana pressed the trigger button and she was blowing a lot of Krabby Patty zombies apart and she was having an awesome time. She thought it was like using a video game!

Lana: WHOO! This is awesome! It's like a video game! Now I know why Lincoln gets a kick out of these things!

Lily: We'll play video games later! Lets focus!

Luna and Lily fired blasts of water and blew them apart.

Lily: Lets use our combo big sis.

Luna: You got it dude.

Lily and Luna fired blasts of water.

Lily and Luna: SIREN MAELSTROM TORRENT!

The blasts of water combined and became a powerful stream of glowing singing water and it swept much of the zombies.

Irma fired huge blasts of water and blew a lot of them away.

Irma: Final Smash Time.

Irma used her Final Smash.

Irma: RAZOR WHIRLPOOL SHREDDER!

She formed a massive whirlpool that can shred apart most of the zombies.

Varie: Good job guys!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!

Sailor Neptune fired an energy ball of water and it blew some of them away!

Sailor Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

Sailor Mercury fired a blast of water.

(Note: Lets just say that using water attacks underwater goes beyond the laws of cartoon physics.)

Isaribi: WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!

Isaribi fired a blast of water that turned into a dragon of water and it swept the zombies away.

Sydney was slashing apart the zombies with her star sword.

Layla fired blasts of water.

Maria fired lots of blasts of water and blew them away.

Aquaman fired blasts of water at the Zombies and blew them apart.

Bai Tza blew them away with huge blasts of water.

Girl Jordan blew them away with dragons of water and Musa blew them away with Music and sonic blasts and Heidi slashed them apart with her scythe.

Emma, Bella, Rikki and Cleo blew them away with their water powers.

Gali and Nokama fired blasts of water.

Gali: Combo time Nokama.

Nokama: You got it Gali.

They fired blasts of water.

Gali and Nokama: SUPER MAELSTROM TORNADO!

The blasts of water combined and turned into a tornado of pure water and blew some of the zombies away.

Shawn: (FIRES GUN) HEADSHOT! (FIRES GUN) HEADSHOT! (FIRES GUN) HEADSHOT!

Shawn blew some of the zombies blew apart.

Varie: That will hold them off for a while.

They arrived at the dump.

Varie: Here we are guys.

Karen: The chum is hidden in that big biohazard material repository.

They saw the building and went to it. But they saw a lock on it.

Spongebob: It's locked.

Lily: I got this Mr. Squarepants.

Lily kicked the lock and broke it off and Varie opened it.

But then a growl was heard and the Zombies were coming back.

Varie: Here they come!

Zombies: EAT US!

Misty: Final Smash time!

Misty was enveloped in an aura of water and her Pokemon charged up their attacks. Misty used her final smash!

Misty: WATER POKEMON ASSAULT SLAM!

They fired their attacks and they combined and blew them away. But they were persistent.

Varie: How about you all eat this!?

Varie hooked up a hose to the huge stash of chum and then fired the chum at the zombies and they ate it.

Spongebob: And in 3...2...1...

Everyone released an extremely loud belch.

LOUD BELCH!

Everyone threw up the glowing patties and they returned to normal.

Mr. Krabs: Oh me aching head.

Varie: That takes care of that.

Maria: Mr. Krabs, next time, you should stick to original Krabby Patties.

Mr. Krabs: I'll make note of that.

Maria: Just to make sure this never happens again, you and Sandy have to turn in all your experiments in the Krusty Krab's secret lab to Lisa. Including what made those mutagenic Patties in the first place.

Mr. Krabs: Okay.

Emma: Finally! Our ordeal is finally over!

Bella (sees the Tattletale Strangler's empty cell): Not quite.

Tattletale Strangler: SQUAREPANTS!

They saw the Tattletale Strangler!

ALL: THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER!

Spongebob: (SCREAMS) THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER!

Mr. Krabs: THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER!

Patrick: THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER!

Larry: THE TATTLETALE STRANGLER!

Tattletale Strangler: Squarepants! I'm gonna make sure this entire city hires your scream of pain! (charges at Spongebob)

But just as he was about to strangle Spongebob to death Varie snapped her fingers and teleported him to the Sun Prison Aqua Facility for Criminal Jerks.

Lily put the glowing Krabby Patties into a giant bottle and put a cork on it and all the experiments were thrown away. Also because Bubble Bass is one of the biggest jerks in the world because of how mean he is, Varie, had him beamed to the Ceres Prison for Jerks. The prison is for the biggest jerks in any part of the world. People that think that they are better than everyone else and have a superiority complex in everything.

* * *

Back home, the Neptune Crusaders were telling us what happened.

Me: Wow! You guys have been through an awesome adventure.

Ed: Cool!

Eddy: Zombie Burgers? That is a weird one.

Lana: Oh guys I have an awesome song I want to sing to you all in my greenhouse.

Me: Lets go hear it.

We went to Lana's jungle greenhouse and we were sitting on the ground by a stage in a grove of cherry blossom trees.

Lana: I'm going to sing for you all Animal Instinct by The Cranberries.

Me: Awesome choice.

The song played and all the animals gathered by us.

Lana: (Singing Divinely)[Verse 1]

Suddenly something has happened to me  
As I was having my cup of tea  
Suddenly I was feeling depressed  
I was utterly and totally stressed  
Do you know you made me cry  
Do you know you made me die

[Pre-Chorus]  
And the thing that gets to me  
Is you'll never really see  
And the thing that freaks me out  
Is I'll always be in doubt

[Chorus]  
It is a lovely thing that we have  
It is a lovely thing that we  
It is a lovely thing, the animal (Vulture Screeches)  
The animal instinct (Lion Roars)

{Suddenly we got a shock as we saw the spirit of the Lead Singer of The Cranberries Dolores O'Riordan appear by Lana}

Lana: So take my hands and come with me  
We will change reality  
Dolores: So take my hands and we will pray  
They won't take you away  
Lana: They will never make me cry, no  
Dolores: They will never make me die

[Pre-Chorus]  
Lana: And the thing that gets to me  
Dolores: Is you'll never really see  
Lana: And the thing that freaks me out  
Dolores: Is I'll always be in doubt

[Outro]  
Lana and Dolores: The animal (Eagle Screeches), the animal (Leopard roars), the animal instinct in me (Crow Caws)  
It's the animal (Lynx roars), the animal (Quail Chirps), the animal instinct in me (Bear Roars)  
It's the animal (Falcon Screeches), it's the animal (Howler Monkey Hoots), it's the animal instinct in me (Indri sings)  
The animal (Osprey Screeches), the animal (Owl Hoots), the animal instinct in me (Wolf Howls)  
It's the animal (Coyote Howls), the animal (Snow Leopard Roars), the animal instinct in me (Peacock Caws)  
It's the animal (Frog Croaks), it's the animal (Loon chirps), it's the animal instinct in me (All animals call)

We were amazed when we discovered that Lana has a singing voice that sounds exactly like Dolores O'Riordan's and when the song ended we cheered wildly for her and the animals were happy too.

Lana: Dolores thank you so much for singing with me!

Dolores: You are welcome Lana. Animal Instinct has been one of my most popular songs when I was singing for the Cranberries. But your voice is amazing.

Lana: Thank you Dolores.

Me: Dolores you gave us a lot of great songs and we thank you for your talents and singing.

Dolores: You're welcome J.D. Keep the memory of my singing alive through my songs and your singing.

Me: We will.

Lana and Dolores hugged and Dolores went back to the afterlife.

Me: Lana that was so awesome.

Lola: I didn't know you could sing so well.

Lana: It's a talent I had hidden. I didn't want anyone to know that I'm a great singer.

Carol: So that is why you loused up during your tryouts at the Bluebell Scouts?

Lana: That's right Carol.

Me: We understand Lana.

Lana: Thanks guys.

Hops jumped onto Lana's hat and croaked in happiness.

Kira Marsupilami: I agree with you Hops.

Marsupilami: She has a great voice and a great talent.

Me: That's our little tomboy handyman.

Irma: (To the Viewers) This was an awesome adventure for us. First a Krabby Patty Zombie Invasion and now we found out that Lana can sing really well. Who knows what else is waiting for us.

Me: You said it Irma.

This was an awesome adventure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Krabby Patty Creature Feature appeared on Spongebob last year and it was both funny and scary all at once. Spongebob was up against an army of Krabby Patty ZOMBIES! It was perfect for a Zombie Apocalypse lover. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Also this chapter was made as a tribute to the lead singer of the Cranberries Dolores O'Riordan who died of accidental drowning due to being drunk. She gave us great songs while on the Cranberries. Let me know what you all think.

R.I.P. Dolores O'Riordan - September 6th, 1971 to January 15th, 2018.

Thank you for giving us great songs.

See you all next time.


	594. Allergy Mayhem

It starts at the estate. Me, Varie and Lily were looking through a photo album.

Me: Boy you've had some funny times Lily.

Lily: I sure did. (Points to a photo) Here's a funny one. This one is where we were watching Operation: Dessert Storm and everyone thought I said the D word.

Varie: Whoops!

Lily: I had an interview for a preschool that day and I wanted donuts. I said Dannet and everyone thought I said the D word.

Me: That's funny. But you only wanted a donut.

[Flashback to countless times the kids have said the word. Lana is fixing Charles' doghouse and hits her finger with her hammer. Lola's princess car comes by honking as Lana shouts the word, canceling out the sound. Lana notices Lily next to her and covers her mouth, realizing what happened. Lola crashes her car into a tree and the airbag's deployment sound cancels out her saying the word. Lily appears behind the tree babbling and Lola covers her mouth. Cut to Lisa singing on her headphones.]

Lisa: You're less than Pluto, not even a planet / When you hear my fresh rhymes, you gonna say-

[She steps on a squeaky toy on the word that rhymes with "planet", which Lily seemed to have noticed. She covers her mouth. Segue to Lori and Leni in the laundry room fighting over a sweater.]

Lori: It's my sweater!

Leni: No it's not, Lori! It's mine!

Lori: Bobby gave it to me for our second anniversary!

[Both of them pull the sweater so hard, it tears in half. They shout the "D" word at the moment the washing machine buzzes. Lily pops out of the laundry basket, and the two oldest sisters cover their mouths upon seeing her. Transition to Lincoln playing a Wii styled game. Because he wasn't wearing the wrist strap, he tosses the Wiimote at the TV, which causes it to crash and shatter, its sound dubbing over Lincoln's swearing. He then notices Lily on the sofa and covers his mouth. Next is Lynn practicing her baseball pitches into her soccer net. One ball bounces off her head and lands in their neighbor's yard. A lawn mower sound is heard, indicating it shredded the ball. Lynn screams with the mower's sound being too loud to hear her say the word. Lily opens the window and Lynn covers her mouth upon noticing her. Luna is tuning her guitar string, but it breaks. She screams with a guitar riff dubbing over her scream. Lily appears behind her amplifier and she covers her mouth. End flashback.]

We laughed.

Me: That was too funny.

Lily: I think Lucy is rubbing off on me.

The doorbell rang and Lincoln went and got it. He opened the door and found Liam and in his arms was a cute bunny.

Lincoln: Hey Liam.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Hey bro. My dad and I are going out of town for the weekend to spend some quality time together and can you watch my bunny Spot for me?

Lincoln: Sure.

Red Hood (to Liam): You want us to watch your rabbit?

Liam: Yep. He's the cutest bunny.

Me: He's an adorable bunny.

Luan: He sure is. Looks like Gary has a new playmate.

Me: He sure does. But sure Liam. We'll be more than happy to watch him.

Liam: Aw thanks guys.

Carmen (kisses Liam): Have fun with your dad, Liam.

Liam: Aw thanks my Fiery Dumpling. (Leaves) See ya'll later.

Me: Have a good time Liam.

Taranee: I thought Liam's dad didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Me: Well you can blame Cletus Kasady for that.

Will: That homicidal maniac?

Varie: Yep. He impersonated J. Jonah Jameson and told everyone that metahumans are evil and because of him Liam's father disowned him. But they made up quickly after we killed Cletus Kasady.

Taranee: Well that's a relief.

Will: Mr. Huggles, I'd like you to meet Liam's rabbit.

Mr. Huggles and Spot got along great.

Poison Ivy: Cornelia, doesn't Lillian have a pet cat named Napoleon?

Cornelia: She sure does Pamela and he's actually the familiar of the Heart of Earth.

Me: That is cool! I heard about that.

Luna: Hey dudes. What's up?

Me: Hey Luna. We've been tasked to look after Liam's pet bunny Spot while he's out of town.

Luna: Aw he's so cute.

Luna was petting him.

Luna: He's so soft and adorable. (Toilet Flushes)

Luna's eyes watered and then she sneezed.

Luna: ACHOOO!

Me: Bless you Luna.

Luna: Thanks J.D.

Her nose then tickled and then she sneezed again.

Luna: ACHOOOO! (Elephant Trumpets)

The sneeze blew her back and she landed on the couch.

Me: Wow! What a sneeze.

Eddy: Didn't Lumpy have that same problem?

Edd: He sure did Eddy. First Ed would sneeze explosively, then he would get these ugly purple spots and welts all over his body...

Luna got ugly purple spots and welts all over her.

Luna: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

Edd: Then various parts of Ed's body would swell up. First it was his foot, then his nose, then his other foot, then both hands and the cycle repeated.

Luna went through exactly what Edd said.

Edd: Then his body inflated like a balloon and he was floating.

Me: Like that Double D!?

We saw Luna inflated to the size of blimp and she was floating.

Luna: HELP ME DUDES! I'M A BLIMP!

Me: Holy mackerel!

Laney: Geez what happened to her?

Me: I think this is an allergy.

Lincoln: It sure looks like it.

Eddy: Geez! This is exactly what Ed went through.

Me: Lets get her down guys.

Luna: Geez I am so itchy.

Lynn: Lets poke a hole in her and let all the air out.

Edd: The pressure could cause her to explode.

Me: And the last thing we need is to see one of our friends blood and guts splattered all over the place.

Sarah: This is an unusual allergic reaction.

Me: Lets tie her down and run some tests.

We did so.

We tied her down with ropes.

Me: I'm sorry we have to do this Luna. But it's the only thing to keep you from floating away.

Luna: I understand dude.

Lisa: I believe I know what's wrong with you 3rd born elder sister. You appear to be allergic to animals of the _Oryctolagus_ group; Street name: Domestic rabbits.

Me: Luna's allergic to rabbits?

Lincoln: Oh my gosh. I didn't know.

Me: I don't think any of us knew.

Poromon: You've never shown that allergy around me, Luna.

Mindy: That's because you don't have a lot of fur compared to animals like rabbits.

Lionel Cook: I feel your pain, Luna. I'm allergic to fur as well.

Elena: Starfire, don't you have allergies as well?

Starfire: Yes. I am allergic to metallic chromium.

Lana: I'm allergic to Rhubarb.

Killer Frost (to Lana): You're allergic to Rhubarb?

Lana: I know. It's a strange allergy Louise.

Me: My dad is allergic to short-hair cats. No offense Cliff.

Cliff meows.

Laney: He says none taken.

Nazz: I'm allergic to Clams.

Rusty: I'm allergic to hot sauce.

Bart Simpson: I'm allergic to shrimp.

Bentley: I'm allergic to tomatoes.

Sakura: I discovered that I am allergic to black pepper.

Me: Really?

Naruto: Yeah it's true bro. I accidentally took a vial of black pepper with me and I sneezed on Sakura and she had an allergic reaction to it.

Sakura: They thought I contracted a lethal Chakra Virus that was eradicated ages ago.

Me: Whoops!

Naruto: I'm sorry Sakura.

Sakura: It's not your fault Naruto.

Sam S.: I'm allergic to peanuts.

Me: Most of us have allergies all across the board.

Eddy: Yeah and Ed is allergic to Bunnies, Eels and Butterscotch Pudding.

Leni: Guys, where's Ed?

Xion: He's out of town, Leni.

Leni: Oh yeah.

Gali: Does anyone have ideas on how to get rid of Luna's allergies?

Me: Before we do that we have to help Luna get rid of the swelling.

Eddy: We tried using a whole jar of cold cream on Ed. Then we used Talcum Powder to get rid of his itching.

Edd: And lastly we used ice to get rid of the swelling.

Me: Okay. Lisa do we have enough Talcum Powder?

Lisa pulled out a huge container of Talcum Powder.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: That will work. We also need a big enough ice bag.

Laney pulled out a big ice bag.

Laney: This oughta be big enough.

Me: That will work. Lana you and Killer Frost will make enough ice.

Lana: You got it.

Killer Frost: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Okay lets use the Talcum powder first. Lori, we're gonna need a fan wind to blow it at her.

Lori: You literally got it J.D.

She blew wind at Luna like a room fan and I dumped the powder and it blew at Luna and covered her.

Luna: That was fun dudes.

Me: Okay. Here comes the ice Luna.

I pulled out a whistle.

Me: (Blows whistle) Bucket Brigade lets move!

Lana and Killer Frost filled up the buckets with ice and dumped it into the ice bag. The ice bag was full and huge.

Me: That oughta do it.

Nico: Let me help J.D.

Me: Sure man.

Me and Nico lifted the bag and put it on Luna.

Me: There.

Luna: (Shivering) This is cold d-d-d-dudes.

The ice worked and Luna's swelling went down.

Me: That's better. But while spot is here we need to protect her from getting allergies again.

The Loud Rabbits were with us.

Luna (to the Loud Rabbits): Don't take it personally, dudes. I'm just allergic to rabbits.

Warren: We understand Luna.

Luna received a text from Bridget.

Luna: (Reads text) Lots of people are allergic to rabbits and we understand.

Beverly: Yeah it's not fun.

Me: I think I can fix that.

I fired a stream of light at the rabbits and they were human!

Me: I used my magic to make you human when you are here with us and when you go home you will turn back to your rabbit forms.

Betty: Good idea J.D.!

Brenda: I hate being a human!

Beth: (Sleepy) It's gonna be cool.

She plopped onto the sofa and was out like a light.

Blair: She's out like a light.

Me: That Narcolepsy is bad.

Maria: Luna, we really have to do something about your allergies.

Me: Yeah.

Sam S.L.: Luna, have you tried stuffing your nose with tissues?

Luna: I never really thought of that.

Luna did so.

Surprisingly it worked and we watched Spot until Sunday. Liam came home.

Liam: Thanks for watching Spot for me guys.

Me: You're welcome Liam. I'm glad we could help.

Liam: Well I had a lot of fun with pa and it was great.

Lincoln: We're glad Liam.

* * *

Later as we were watching TV Bart came.

Bart: Hey guys look at this.

Bart showed me a patch. It had a double-head hammer.

Me: What's this for Bart?

Bart: I found that in the ruins of an old building in Springfield.

Homer: Hey guys. (Gasp) I know that patch.

Me: What is this patch for Mr. Simpson?

Homer: This patch is from the secret society called The Stonecutters.

Me: The Stonecutters?

Bart: They were some club dad joined.

Homer: Yeah. They controlled all of the things all over the world. It's been that way for years.

Me: They sounded like a stupid cult. And it's times like these I'm glad we blew up Springfield. That town and Quahog were towns of idiots.

Lincoln: You said it J.D.

We laughed.

Batgirl: (To the viewers) Allergies are no fun guys. They can be very debilitating and can be taxing on your health and your life.

Me: You said it Batgirl.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for this one out of the blue from LunaLoudFan10's story Rabbits and Sneezes and that story was funny. Credit goes to you for a great story and thanks for the inspiration. Allergies are no fun. Especially when they make you break out in hives or cause you to go into shock. I also wanted to make this chapter like the Ed Edd N Eddy episode Flee Bitten Ed. That was a funny episode. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	595. Three Uneducated Delinquents

It starts at the estate. Nicole and Lincoln were playing video games and it was a great game. The rest of the Loud Siblings were cheering them on.

Lana: Come on Lincoln!

Lola: Go Nicole!

The siblings were divided. But then Nicole beat Lincoln!

Nicole: Yes!

Lincoln: Oh man!

Nicole: Goddess of Video Games has triumphed again!

Me: She sure has.

Then we heard a scream.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the source of the scream and we found in Lisa's laboratory Luna, frozen in ice!

Lincoln: Luna!

Me: How did this happen?

Lisa: I believe I can answer that. Luna accidentally locked herself in my new cryogenic pod and she froze herself.

Me: We have to get her out of there!

I grabbed the door to the pod and ripped it opened. Luna fell out and me and Lincoln caught her.

Me: Lets thaw her out. Come on!

We went to our infirmary and Me, Lola, Yuko and Suzi used our fire powers and thawed her out and as a result Luna was forever changed. She had dark blue hair and her skin was pale.

Me: Luna looks cool with dark blue hair.

Luna awoke and she was different.

Luna: What happened?

Me: You were found frozen in Lisa's cryogenic pod for 8 hours. We freed you and brought you here.

Luna looked at herself in the mirror after seeing her pale skin and she saw her new appearance and then we saw something really strange happen. An aura of ice appeared around Luna and her wardrobe changed completely.

She was no longer wearing her clothes, and she was wearing something entirely different. She was now wearing a blue unitard that was strapless and had laces on her legs, and gloves that were a little down her elbows and cuffs of white fur around the opening. Not only those, but she had a blue choker with a snowflake necklace. In between her chest was showing a small portion of her skin, but she was mostly covered below her chest and arms.

Me: Whoa! Luna you look amazing!

Laney: That outfit looks incredible.

Leni: It's totes perfect for you.

Me: Let me see here.

I turned on my infrared vision and I saw that her body temperature was still the same but she had an aura around her that was at -200 degrees fahrenheit and it was not affecting her in the least. Luna's eyes had an aqua blue glow in them.

Luna: This is awesome dudes. Let me see here.

Luna held her hand out and she fired a blast of ice at a table and it froze it solid in a block of ice.

Me: Whoa! Luna you have ice powers!

Lisa: Sweet mother of all science! It appears that Luna, while accidentally frozen in my sleeping pod, was so frozen that the ice blended with her DNA, giving her the power of Cryokenesis.

Me: You have ice powers as well as water powers.

Lincoln: Luna this is awesome!

Luna: I have Louise's powers?

Killer Frost: You sure do Luna and I think you look awesome with both ice powers and water powers.

Me: That's right Luna and ice is frozen water.

Luna: That's true. I like these ice powers of mine. But I'll mainly stick to my water powers.

Lana: That's okay big sis.

Killer Frost: Luna, later, I'll teach you how to use my powers.

Luna: Thanks Louise. I'll use these powers when needed. But in this form call me LUNA FROST!

Me: Awesome name.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we saw three boys causing all kinds of trouble downtown and they were laughing maniacally.

Blossom (Adult): Oh no! It's the RowdyRuff Boys!

Me: I take it those guys are not your brothers?

Bubbles (Adult): No way J.D. Those guys are delinquents.

Buttercup (Adult): They were originally created by Mojo Jojo using snips and snails and puppy dog tails and these boys are 200% rotten to the core.

Me: The old myth about What Little Boys are Made of. Very clever.

Blossom (Adult): Yeah. They were an incredible challenge and they defeated us. They beat us mercilessly. But Ms. Bellum told us how to defeat them. We kissed them and they exploded.

Me: The Kiss of Death.

Lucy: Wicked.

Maggie: Wow! That is what I call a kiss that can kill.

Luan: No kissing. (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laugh and the rest of us groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: That was funny.

Lincoln: (Laughs) That was funny Luan!

Laney: That one was funny.

Me: It sure was.

Blossom (Adult): But Him brought them back and made them immune to our kisses and every time we kissed them they would grow giant.

Me: Whoa! So he used the old Cootie Shot power.

Lana: I know that saying.

Lola: Me too.

Me: I find it very strange that they look as they do when you defeated them the first time.

Bunny (Adult): Same here. I never met the RowdyRuff Boys but these guys look like they are no pushover.

Me: No they aren't. Lets go!

We set out for the city.

* * *

Miranda was trying to get the RowdyRuff Boys into the Legion Of Doom.

Brick: So you want us to join your little band of supervillains?

Miranda: Well, it'll help you get revenge on the PowerPuff Girls. (cheerfully) What do you say?

An hour later...

Him: **So, Miranda. How did it go with recruiting my three old friends?**

Miranda (currently sporting a black eye): How do you think it went?!

Him: **Ooh! Nice shiner.**

They vanished.

Boomer: Guys, are you sure about getting the PowerPuff Girls and Team Loud Phoenix Storm to come to us?

Butch: Of course we're sure, Boomer!

Brick: We've had battles against the Powerpuff Girls before. But now I want to have a battle against them on our own terms!

Butch (smiles at them): If it makes you guys feel better, you've been the best brothers I've ever had.

Boomer (smiles back): You know what? I feel the same way.

Brick: Let's have one last fistbumps, boys.

All three (fistbumps each other): ROWDYRUFF BOYS FOREVER!

Suddenly without warning all three boys were punched in their faces and sent crashing into a building and they got up and saw us all ready to fight.

Me: The RowdyRuff Boys. Boomer, Brick and Butch. Nice to finally meet you bozos.

Butch: Well if it isn't Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the sissy-dumb girls.

Blossom (Adult): It's absolutely pathetic that you are the same as you were when we defeated you all those times.

Bubbles (Adult): And this time there's more than the three of us.

They saw the adult Buttercup and Bunny and the young PowerPuffs.

Butch: There are 6 Powerpuff Girls now?!

Me: No you doofus there are 8 of them now. Are you blind as well as dumb?

BURN!

Brick: Doesn't matter. We'll do the Legion of Doom a favor and take you buttfaces out. We may not be working for them but this time we will kill you all.

Blossom (Young): So you three aren't working for the Legion of Doom?

Brick: Of course not! We're only interested in fighting you heroes. And this time, no Mojo or Him telling us what to do!

Buttercup (Adult): Well, if it's a fight you want-

Boomer: Hold on! We'll let you choose among your new friends to help you out.

Bubbles (Adult): I guess you three do have some honor after all. Give us 5 minutes to choose our backup.

Butch: Alright. But don't keep us waiting!

Me: We'll make no promises.

I chose the PowerPuff Girls young and adults, Gwen T., Maria, Rubberband Man, Killer Frost, Bai Tza, Rhino, Venom, Poison Ivy, Shego, Lea, Elena, Arpeggio, and Harley Quinn along with Lola, Lincoln, Lana, Lila, Carol, Ben and Chione, The Guardians and some of the Loud's.

Me: Okay we're ready. Lets power up! GUARDIANS UNITE!

Team WITCHJEMM turned into their Guardian forms.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Elyon: Time!

Matt turned into Shagon.

Me: Lets dance!

We went at the RowdyRuff Boys and they went at us and we were screaming at the top of our lungs as we charged. And when we collided we released a massive explosion of fire.

THHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The city was protected in a powerful force field as a massive explosion of fire swept over the city and it was an extremely rough battle.

Maria punched Brick and Bai Tza fired a blast of water at him and it blew him into the field and it electrocuted him.

Brick (throws bus at Blossom): Looks like you have a bus to catch!

Laney grabbed the bus with her vines and threw it back at Brick and it hit him and exploded.

Fuzzy: Hey, Butch. Remember when you and your brothers went into my property and tied me up?

Butch (scared): Of course. Why?

Fuzzy (grins evilly): Well, as payback, I'M GONNA ENJOY HITTING YOUR HEAD WITH MY BANJO WHILE VENOM BREAKS YOUR ARM! (laughs evilly)

Me: And the last thing you want to see is Fuzzy infuriated.

Fuzzy: Y'all said it J.D.

We high five.

Venom broke Butch's arm and Fuzzy bashed him in the head with his banjo.

Nico: Rowdyruff Boys, you three have failed this city! (fires Tri Klops' eye beams at them)

Me: Nice shooting man.

Nico: Thanks.

Ben: Lets see you like this!

Ben turned into Pesky Dust.

Ben: PESKY DUST!

Me: A Nemuina from the planet Nemunimos IV.

Pesky Dust: That's right.

Maria (cuddles Pesky Dust): Aw, you're so cute!

Timmy Turner: That form looks like the same kind of fairy as Cosmo and Wanda.

Me: It does have some similarities.

Brick (to Pesky Dust): I was expecting Jetray or Heatblast. Not a pixie.

Pesky Dust: Just watch this.

Pesky Dust flew by Brick and sprayed him with dust and the dust made him fall asleep.

Me: Sleeping dust! Perfect.

I kicked Brick in the face and punched him all over the place.

Me: (Echoing) PARADISE LOST PUNCH!

I punch him all over the place with a vicious and ferocious flurry of powerful fisticuffs and pulverized him all over the place at a ferocious pace.

Then I kicked him and sent him crashing into the force field and it electrocuted him.

Butch (to Lola): Hey, Princess. Is that your dress or did your pal Leni make it out of some loose fabric? (Lola fires a fireball but he dodges it) How come you don't have a boyfriend yet? Is it because you think boys are icky? (dodges another fireball) And what kind of princess uses fire? You trying to be Azula from Avatar?

Lola (gets angry): RAAGH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Butch (sees an opening): Aw! But I'm just getting started. (punches Lola to the ground) I knew getting you mad would make vulnerable.

Lola kicked him in the face.

Lola: I have to admit. You caught me off guard. But that won't happen again!

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned him.

Blossom (Adult): How come you boys weren't with us when we were trying to get the Key to The World?

Boomer: We didn't want to rule the world like that.

FLASHBACK

Butch: (sees everyone battle for the Key to the World): Think we should join that battle?

Brick: Are you kidding me? We're only interested in fighting the Powerppuff Girls, not some stupid key!

Boomer (avoids a car thrown his way): I don't know about you guys, but we should get out of here while we still can!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: It's good you didn't go after that key.

I punched Butch in the face and both Buttercup's fired green energy rays at Butch and sent him crashing into the ground.

Butch (to us): I REALLY HA- (stops himself in time)

Lincoln (smugly): Go on. You really what?

Butch (smirks): Nice try. You were trying to trick us into getting you stronger, weren't you? (throws Lincoln into a car)

Lola, Lana and Lila: Linky!

Lincoln: Don't worry, guys. I'm ok.

Lincoln picked up the car and threw it at Butch and it hit him and exploded.

KABOOM!

The RowdyRuff Boys then became enraged.

Brick: BALLISTIC BARRAGE!

Me: Here it comes!

The charged at us and ricocheted off some buildings and they unleashed a ferocious flurry of powerful fisticuffs at us and we blocked all their attacks and anchored ourselves to the ground. They stopped.

Blossom (Adult): I've never seen you three so coordinated before!

Brick: Hey, we have brains too, you know!

Boomer: Yeah we beat you with teamwork.

Blossom (Adult): You know what? In that battle, the Rowdyruff Boys really were acting a lot like us.

Nico: Yep. They even used a bit of strategy back there. They even showed that they do care for one another.

Me: Yeah brains that are the size of underdeveloped peanuts. Buttfaces.

Boomer (avoids an air blast from Hay Lin): Guys, I think the Powerpuff Girls aren't holding back on us anymore!

Brick (smirks): Good. That's just what we need for this final battle against them!

Nico: Wait, so you didn't care if you died or not? All you wanted was to have one last fight with us?

Brick: Yeah! Like we said, no one pulling our strings. We wanted to fight you on our own terms. And hey, you can still kill us if you want. What do you say?

None of us did have anything to say for a few minutes.

Blossom (Adult): You're insane.

Brick: Well, I wouldn't go that far-

Buttercup (Adult): We're not kidding. You and your brothers are seriously messed up!

Brick: Well, we are created from your DNA. So-

Bubbles (Adult): We can't let you three go on like this, Brick.

Brick: You think I don't know that-

Nico: (activates Bane's super strength) This has to end. Now.

Brick: Then what are you waiting for? End me alre-

I do a thunderclap, knocking Brick out.

Boomer (dodges Killer Frost's ice blast): Aw! Don't give me a cold shoulder!

Luan: Boo! That was a bad joke!

Boomer: Aw! That's not very ICE! Get it? Ice?

Irma: Newsflash, Boomer! Jokes are Luan's specialty!

Me: Yeah. You are NOT FUNNY!

I punch him in the face.

Me: And for your information, you buttlickers weren't made from the same DNA. You were made using Snips, Snails and Puppy dog tails.

Talking Dog: Yeah! MY tail!

Boomer: (ENRAGED GROWLING) I HATE YOU BUTTKISSERS!

Our auras flared up with incredible intensity.

Me: That's more like it.

Nico: Wow! Their hatred is extremely strong.

Carol: It sure is.

Butch: Boomer you idiot!

KROW!

I punched Butch in the face with incredible force and Laney lashed him with a whip of poison ivy.

Butch was itching like crazy.

Rubberband Man punched Brick in the face with a huge fist and kicked him in the stomach with monstrous foot.

Shego fired a blast of green fired and burned Butch.

Lea fired huge blasts of fire and burned all three of them.

Arpeggio fired numerous laser feathers and burned them and Harley Quinn bashed their heads in with her hammer.

Boomer: Guys, I think this might be the end of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch: If that's the case, we'll make it the glorious end in history!

Carol: Time to get serious now. Blossom, you and your sisters fought monsters before. Now it's time for the RowdyRuff Boys to fight monsters of their own!

(King Ghidorah Theme Plays)

Carol raised her hand up and a massive explosion of fire exploded out of the ground and went high into the sky. A massive fireball formed and it exploded several times and began to take form and it turned into KING GHIDORAH!

Me: It's King Ghidorah!

Carol: That's right and now he has taken Godzilla's place and he's my friend. Lets get him Vincey!

Vince: You got it Carol!

They both flew up and were on top of King Ghidorah's middle head.

Carol: Lets get them King Ghidorah!

King Ghidorah and Carol fired blasts of gravity lightning at the RowdyRuff Boys and they hit them all over the place as the blasts exploded and sent them crashing into the ground.

Carol: Vince hold my hand.

Vince: Okay.

He did so and he suddenly got a huge incredible power boost. Vince fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and Carol did the same. King Ghidorah fired more Gravity Lightning at the RowdyRuff Boys and they were completely overwhelmed by the power of the Kaiju.

Me: Combo time guys!

Everyone: Yeah!

Luna: Lets get them dudes!

Luna, Bai Tza, Maria, Lily and Irma fired blasts of water and Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning.

Luna, Bai Tza, Maria, Lily, Irma and Lana: SUBZERO ICESTORM BARRAGE!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful icicle barrage and the icicles hit the RowdyRuff Boys as they were being bombarded with King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning.

Laney and Riley wrapped them in bramble vines and also formed deadly scythe blade vines. Cornelia threw huge rocks.

Laney, Riley and Cornelia: EARTH SCYTHE ROCKSTORM!

The vines combined with the rocks and they turned into deadly razor-sharp scythes and slashed the RowdyRuff Boys really badly.

Lola, Volcana, Aylene, Yuko, Suzi, and Taranee fired huge blasts of fire.

Taranee, Aylene, Yuko, Volcana, Suzi and Lola: INFERNO SWALLOW STORM!

The blasts of fire turned into a massive flock of swallows made entirely out of pure fire and they bombarded the RowdyRuff Boys with incredible force and burned them badly.

Lincoln, Linka, Me and Will fired huge blasts of lightning and Vince, Carol and King Ghidorah fired more Gravity Lightning.

Me, Vince, Elena, Carol, Lincoln, Linka and Will: GHIDORAH LIGHTNING DRAGONSTORM!

The blasts of lightning combined and turned into 3 longer versions of King Ghidorah's Heads. (2018's King Ghidorah) They went at the RowdyRuff Boys and electrocuted them and blasted them.

Hay Lin, Lori and her Children fired blasts of wind and King Ghidorah fired a huge blast of wind by flapping his wings.

Hay Lin, Lori and her Children: HYPERCANE WIND SLASHER!

The blasts of wind combined and turned into a massive super hurricane and blew the RowdyRuff Boys around like rag dolls.

Blossom (Adult): Final Smash time girls!

PowerPuffs: YEAH!

Blossom (Adult): PINK MEGA STARBURST!

Adult Blossom fired a pink laser blast and it hit the RowdyRuff Boys and it exploded.

KRABOOOM!

Bubbles (Adult): AQUA MEGA BUBBLEBLAST!

Adult Bubbles fired an Aqua Blue laser blast and it had bubbles all around it and it hit the boys and exploded.

Buttercup (Adult): GREEN MEGA FLOWERFORCE!

Adult Buttercup fired a Spring Green Laser blast and it had flower petals around it and it hit the boys and exploded.

Bunny (Adult) LILAC MEGA BUNNYSTORM!

Adult Bunny fired a Lilac Purple laser and it had bunnies around it and it hit the boys and exploded.

Blossom (Young): PINK FLOWER STARSTORM!

Young Blossom fired a massive barrage of pink energy flowers and they went at the RowdyRuff Boys and exploded on contact.

Bubbles (Young): AQUA BUBBLE PULVERIZER!

Young Bubbles fired a stream of aqua blue energy bubbles and they hit the boys and exploded on contact.

Buttercup (Young): GREEN FLOWER POUNDER!

Young Buttercup fired a stream of Spring Green Energy Flower Petals and they hit the boys and pulverized them and exploded.

Bunny (Young): LILAC BUNNY KICKFORCE!

Young Bunny fired a stream of Lilac Purple energy bunnies and they hit the boys and exploded on contact.

Will: Time for my Final Smash! ÆTHERSTORM LIGHTNING VORTEX!

Will fired a massive storm vortex of lightning and energy and it blew the RowdyRuff Boys around and electrocuted them all over the place.

Gwen T.: It's my turn for a Final Smash.

Gwen turned into her Anodite Form!

Gwen T. (Echoing) MANA BALL BARRAGE!

She threw a massive barrage of Mana energy balls and they hit the RowdyRuff Boys and exploded on contact.

Blossom (Adult): Time for a combo Final Smash girls!

PowerPuffs: GIRL FORCE MEGABLAST!

They hovered in an Octagon Formation and fired energy blasts and combined them into a massive energy blast and fired it at the RowdyRuff Boys and it hit them and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it carried enough destructive power to completely obliterate the entire city. When the smoke cleared the RowdyRuff Boys were knocked out and in a fiery crater. Luckily the force field over the city held and everyone was safe and all the buildings were standing.

Me: Wow! Great job guys! Now to make sure that the RowdyRuff Boys never cause trouble again.

Lisa: And I believe this will do the job 2nd elder brother.

Lisa handed me a bottle and it had a glowing orange liquid.

Lisa: In this bottle is Antidote X and it will completely eliminate their powers and make them completely normal boys.

Me: Good work Lisa.

Lisa: But we have to inject it into them.

Me: Okay.

Sakura: Here J.D.

Sakura handed me and Lisa shot needles.

Me: Thanks Sakura. Okay pick a limb.

We injected the Antidote X into the RowdyRuff Boys and they were now normal boys. They got up.

Brick: We're not finished with you yet.

They tried to fire a laser vision blast but nothing happened.

Butch: What happened?

Boomer: We can't use our powers!

Boomer tried to punch a fire hydrant but all he got was a broken hand.

Me: That was incredibly stupid.

Brick: What did you do to us!?

Me: We took away your powers using Antidote X. You are now completely normal little boys.

We picked them up by the backs of their shirts.

Brick: You're not gonna kill us?

Me: Nope. You 3 aren't worth it.

Boomer: Are you gonna throw us in jail?

Me: Nope. That is too good for you. We have a much better place for uneducated delinquent troublemakers like you.

Everyone: MILITARY SCHOOL!

Me: And we're not talking about the Military Schools here in America.

* * *

SIBERIA, RUSSIA

Kraven the Hunter dropped the RowdyRuff Boys off at a Military School in Northern Russia. Russian Military Schools are much worse than our Military Schools in America.

Russian Military soldier: (Russian Accent) You are sending RowdyRuff Boys here?

Kraven the Hunter: (Russian Accent) Yes. Make sure to discipline them as best as you can.

Russian Military Soldier: Trust me, Comrade Sergei. By the time we are done, they will not want to harm anyone ever again.

Kraven the Hunter: Enjoy your time.

Kraven left.

* * *

Back at the Estate we were watching TV.

Cornelia: Blossom, why is the mayor an idiot all the time?

Blossom (Adult): He was born with the brain of a toddler and he has an incredibly low IQ of -30.

Me: In other words he's a brainless idiot.

Bubbles (Adult): Yep.

Lily: Hey J.D. I found something weird on the Living Room Table earlier.

Me: What is it Lily?

Lily: I found this. I looks like a camera bug.

I picked it up and it was a spy camera bug and it had the symbol of the Hall of Doom on it.

Me: It's a spy camera bug. This is no doubt one of Grodd's creations.

Lori: So that's how he was finding out about all of our activities and how he was trying to get the criminals to join the Legion Of Doom

Nico (looks at the spy camera): Clever trick, Grodd. But I think we'll still keep you around. After all, beating you and your cronies up is actually enjoyable.

Me: Yes it is man.

Blossom (Adult): (to the viewers) The RowdyRuff Boys will never terrorize all of Gotham Royal York ever again and it was really fun doing a Final Smash.

Marceline: Hey guys. I have a song for you all.

Finn: And I'm gonna provide beatboxing for it.

Me: Go for it.

(Finn's beatbox)

Marceline: (Singing)

Daddy, why did you eat my fries?  
I bought them, and they were mine.  
But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries...  
And I cried, but you didn't see me cry.

Daddy,  
Do you even love me?  
Well, I wish you'd show it,  
'Cause I wouldn't know it. What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries,  
And doesn't even look her in the eyes?  
Daddy, there were tears there.  
If you saw them would you even care?

We cheered wildly for her.

Me: Great job guys!

Flame Princess: That sure was awesome.

Marceline: Thanks guys. I made that song when my dad ate my fries.

Me: Oh man. I'm sorry Marceline. I don't think he knew they were yours.

Marceline: No he didn't.

Me: Well yeah.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The RowdyRuff Boys were the most dangerous enemies of The PowerPuff Girls and they really mercilessly beat them up in the Episodes "The RowdyRuff Boys" and "The Boys Are Back In Town." They are without a doubt the most ruthless and most dangerous villains the PowerPuff Girls had ever faced. And the most uneducated delinquent trio ever known. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man as usual. Credit goes to MAST3R RAINBOW for LUNA FROST! Thanks man and credit goes to you again. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	596. The Fastest Hedgehog

It starts in Japan. Nico was at a local graveyard in Odaiba, Japan. He put a bouquet of flowers by the gravestone of Ken Ichijouji.

Nico: I'm so sorry Ken.

Me: It's not your fault Nico. You didn't even know that you had those powers to begin with.

Nico: I know.

Mr. Ichijouji: You murderer!

We saw Ken's parents and they were infuriated.

Me: Are you two Ken's Parents?

Mrs. Ichijouji: We are J.D.

Me: Nico told us what happened and you have our sympathies. But you have to know that he didn't mean to kill your son.

Nico: (to Ken's parents) You know what? I don't need to justify myself to you two anymore. The only reason I came back here is to pay my respects to Ken's good side. But now that I've done that, I'm heading back home. (summons Vulture's wings) When you two are ready to get over yourselves, you know where to find me.

With that, Nico used Vulture's wings to fly back to Gotham Royal York.

Red Hood (to Ken's parents): I can't believe you two! Nico helped the Digidestined save the world from MaloMyotismon and this is how you two thank him?!

Mr. Ichijouji: It's his fault that Ken is dead! That murderer deserves to be thrown in jail!

Lola: What about us? Do we deserve to be thrown in jail too?

Mrs. Ichijouji: Excuse me?

Lori: We literally killed villains like Evil Seed, Hydro Man, and Teridax. Does that make us murderers as well?

Lynn: You two can't have it both ways. If you want to throw Nico in prison, then you might as well do the same to us as well!

Me: That's enough guys. Lets not make the situation worse than it already is. But yeah. What Nico did to Ken was an accident. Let me show you both the truth.

My eyes glowed and it revealed what happened to Ken and how. After Ken went to the Digital World he was amazed at what he found. Afterwards, Ken was devastated when his brother Sam died in that accident and he blamed himself for what happened because he thought that he was the cause of Sam's death. After that, Yukio Owikawa under the influence of Myotismon took advantage of his grief and a Dark Spore imbedded deep inside the back of Ken's neck grew and poisoned his mind with evil and it made him better at school and sports and gave him a genius level intellect. But it also made him cruel to animals and he bore a huge deep-seated hatred towards all of mankind. At the same time he travelled to the Digital World more and more often and he became the ruthless and tyrannical Digimon Emperor where he planned on ruling over the entire Digital World with an iron fist. He built black obelisks called Control Spires that prevented all Digimon from digivolving and he enslaved all the Digimon to do his work. He tried to kill the Digidestined on several occasions but they all failed. But Nico snapped when he saw that he created an artificial Digimon named Kimeramon using the parts of all sorts of Digimon and he went on the warpath to finish Ken and end his reign of terror. It was a savage and brutal fight and Nico discovered his powers and killed him by accident. But Ken was actually an expendable pawn in Myotismon's evil plan to destroy the planet by plunging it into eternal darkness.

Me: So there you have it. The awful truth. Ken was a disposable pawn in Myotismon's ultimate plan to destroy the Earth and had Nico not stopped him we would all be dead. You along with us.

Lola: That's right! MaloMyotismon was a nasty Digimon that was going to kill us all!

Lori: And he would've literally destroyed the Earth had Nico not stopped him.

Me: So if anybody is to blame for your sons death it's Myotismon. He is the true mastermind behind your children's deaths. Not Nico and Yukio Owikawa was just another pawn in his diabolical plan to destroy the entire planet.

Mr and Mrs. Ichijouji were shocked and they knew that I was right. They broke down crying.

Me: Come on guys.

We walked by them.

Me: We'll leave you two alone to think about all of this. But if I were you I would apologize to Nico.

We went back home to Gotham Royal York.

* * *

Back in Gotham Royal York, we were watching TV and playing card games when the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

The computer popped up and on a holographic screen it showed that trouble was brewing on the planet Mobius located 3 light-years away from Earth.

Me: The planet Mobius?

Mario: (Italian Accent) Mama Mia! Sonic is in trouble!

Me: Sonic the Hedgehog!? He's one of my favorite video game characters!

Nicole: Mine too. He's the fastest hedgehog and he can run faster than a bullet fired from a gun. He and his friends Miles "Tails" Powers - An Anthropomorphic 2-Tailed Fox, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Sally Acorn - An Anthropomorphic Chipmunk, Metal Sonic the Robot Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Immortal Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Rouge the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, and Lupe the Wolf are known as the Freedom Fighters and their job is to protect all of Mobius and all its inhabitants from the ruthless and nefarious evil scientist and conqueror Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He will stop at nothing to rule all of Mobius with an iron fist and enslave all of its inhabitants.

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another power-hungry mad scientist running amok. This'll be his last day alive. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor is flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2602.4: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to the planet Mobius, 3 Light-Years away from Earth and our mission is to destroy Dr. Robotnik and make sure that he never terrorizes all of Mobius ever again.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool! I've played the video games of Sonic and watched the Sonic Cartoon and it was awesome!

Me: You and me both Lincoln.

Lana: I love the Sonic Cartoons. I love it how Dr. Robotnik says "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" at the end.

We laugh at that.

Me: That's a good one Lana!

Lily: That was funny.

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

We arrived at the planet Mobius and it was a beautiful planet.

Me: Wow! So that's Mobius. It's beautiful.

Lori: It literally is.

Bobby: It sure is babe.

Me: Lets head down guys. Nathaniel you are in command.

Nathaniel: You got it grandpa.

Me: Lets go!

We went down to the planet and we saw that it was amazing.

Me: So this is the planet Mobius. It's amazing.

Laney: It sure is. If our planets weren't so far apart I would call this place a beautiful vacation spot.

Girl Jordan: Me too Laney.

Sonic: (Offscreen) You won't get away with this metal faces.

Robotnik Robot: Quiet!

Me: That's Sonic guys. Hide.

We hid in the trees. We saw Sonic being held by some of Robotnik's robots.

Me: (Whispering) That's Sonic all right. Lets blast those robots to pieces.

Sonic is currently walking into the forest while handcuffed. Guarding him were three of Robotnik's robots.

Sonic: Tell me. How much is Egghead paying you three to do this?

Robotnik robot: Keep walking, Hedgehog.

Sonic: You know, it doesn't matter if you kill me or not. Because there's something coming to this world. It's way bigger than me.

A laser blast quietly kills one of the robots.

Sonic (notices this): And it's way more bigger then you.

A ball of water quietly shorts out the second robots.

Sonic (grins): Karma's a (censored), isn't it?

Robotnik robot: I don't believe in karma.

I swooped in and chopped the last robots head off and it exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: Looks like we arrived just in time.

Sonic: Hey wow! You're J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right Sonic.

I break the handcuffs and he was freed.

Sonic: It's such an honor to meet ya.

Me: Same here.

We all came out.

Mario: Sonic! Long time no see!

Sonic: Mario! Haven't seen you since the Olympics! And I see that you brought several of the other Smashers as well.

Mario: We sure-a did.

Samus: It's great to see you Sonic.

Princess Peach: Same here.

Me: Are we the first ever humans to visit Mobius?

Sonic: I'm not really sure.

Varie: How did you get captured by those Robotic freaks Sonic?

Sonic: Well I was on my way to get some medicine for Maria Robotnik.

Nicole: Oh man. I know Maria. She's Dr. Robotnik's granddaughter and she is the total opposite of him. She has a terminal disease and she doesn't have much time.

Lily: I have to help her. If I was able to cure the Ultimen and Nora Fries then I can help her too.

Me: Sonic can you take us to her?

Sonic: I sure can. Follow me.

Sonic ran fast and we followed by flying and running fast.

At a house we saw Maria and she was in bed and in really bad shape.

Me: Oh man. She's in really bad shape.

Lily went up to her.

Lily: Maria, my name is Lily Loud and Team Loud Phoenix Storm came to help deal with your grandfather.

Maria Robotnik: (Weakly) Thank you Lily. I would help but I can't do anything.

Lily: I can fix that. You're gonna be all right. I promise you.

Lily fired a blast of water and entombed Maria in a ball of water and the water went into her. Maria's body was being destroyed by a virus and the water destroyed it and cured her and fixed the damage it caused. When the water faded Maria was all better.

Maria Robotnik: I... I feel great! I'm all better! I'm cured!

Me: Lily's water destroyed your disease and made you better than ever before.

Lily: You're welcome Maria.

Maria hugged her.

Maria Robotnik: Thank you so much Lily.

Me: Now we can go after Ro-butt-nik.

Sonic: Hey! That's my line.

Me: Sorry Sonic. Some of your habits passed on to Earth.

Sonic: I can see that. Lets get him.

Me: Oh yeah! Dr. Robotnik has terrorized this world for far too long.

Sonic: He sure has and he is also the one that murdered Shadow the Hedgehog.

Me: Then he will pay a thousand deaths for that. Lets get him guys!

We set out for Dr. Robotnik's fortress and Sonic's friends in the Freedom Fighters joined us and they gave me the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Crystals.

Me: Get ready Dr. Ro-fart-nik. We're coming for you and you will die! And after this lets get some awesome chili dogs.

Sonic: You read my mind J.D.

We flew fast to his fortress.

* * *

At Dr. Robotnik's fortress, Dr. Robotnik was determining his next plan. But he was getting impatient.

Dr. Robotnik: What is taking those robots so long to deliver Sonic to his prison cell!?

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the roof and we landed on the floor and stood ready.

Me: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, I presume?

Dr. Robotnik: Oh, so now you heroes call me by my real name? Well, that's fine. It won't really make a difference.

Me: The only difference you'll make is when we kill you and bury you six feet under into the ground.

Sonic (to Robotnik): Shadow might not have been a nice guy all the time. But he was a compassionate person at heart! He had his entire life ahead of him and you denied him that by murdering him!

Dr. Robotnik: Shadow was a mistake and you all will be joining him!

Nico: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you have failed this universe! (fires Hydro Man's water blasts at him)

Me: Nice shot Nico. Now it's our turn.

I fired a blast of fire and burned him.

Dr. Robotnik: I'm really starting to hate you heroes just as much as I hate that Hedgehog!

Maria Rockell (aura flares up only to a medium level): C'mon, Robotnik! You can do better than that!

Me: You are a big fat freak of nature eggface!

Dr. Robotnik: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Me: Are you deaf as well as brainless you filthy toad?

I punched him in the face and gave him a nasty black eye.

Dr. Robotnik: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE THAT STUPID TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Our auras flared up to an incredible intensity.

Me: Now thats more like it. And because of that your hatred gave us infinite power and strength.

Lori: Lets see how you like this you egg face!

Lori and Lynn walked up to Dr. Robotnik and aimed their butts in his face.

Dr. Robotnik: (SCREAMS)

FAAAARRRTTTTT!

Lori and Lynn both farted in his face at point blank range.

Laney then called a bunch of skunks and they scurried in.

Laney: Skunks ready!

They turned.

Laney: Aim!

They aimed their butts at Dr. Robotnik.

Laney: Fire!

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Dr. Robotnik screamed and the skunks fired their stench right at him at point blank range.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The skunk stench exploded out of the windows of the fortress and Dr. Robotnik smelled horrible!

Leni: And I thought I smelled horrible when I was sprayed by a skunk.

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts came in and they smelled the stench.

Scratch: Oh man! Who cut the cheese!?

Grounder: It wasn't me!

Coconuts: It's a bunch of skunks you dummies!

Me: And us too.

Scratch: WHOA! IT'S TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Me: The one and only!

Dr. Robotnik: Get them you dingbots!

Scratch: Yes your viciousness.

They went at us and I just stood there casually and tripped them and they crashed into the wall.

Me: You need better tinker toys Dr. Pukebucket.

Dr. Robotnik: (ENRAGED SNARLING) I HATE YOU J.D.!

My aura flared up more.

Me: Wow! Thanks for the extra power buttkisser!

Nico fired a blast of El Diablo's fire and burned him.

Dr. Robotnik: You metalheads are so incompetent and so stupid!

Laney: You guys gonna let him talk to you like that?

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts knew that Dr. Robotnik treated them absolutely horribly over the years and knew that enough was enough.

Scratch punched Dr. Robotnik in the face.

Scratch: We've had enough of you Dr. Robotnik!

Grounder: Yeah! All you do is treat us badly.

Coconut: Yeah! You demoted me to Sanitation Duty! No more! We're joining Sonic now!

Scratch: Yeah!

Grounder: Yeah!

Me: Good choice guys!

Dr. Robotnik: YOU TRAITOROUS METALBRAINS!

Me: Go suck on a doorknob you cantankerous botulism-filled rotten egg!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

Lori then suddenly got a massive burning headache.

Lori: (Groans) My head feels like it's on fire!

Lola: What's wrong Lori?

Lori: I literally don't know!

I turned on my infrared vision and it showed that Lori's body temperature was at 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit!

Me: Whoa! Lori's body temperature is 1,100 Degrees Fahrenheit!

Varie: That's insane!

Lisa: That's scientifically impossible! No one can survive a body temperature at that intensity.

Volcana: Wait! This is exactly what happened to me when I discovered my powers of fire.

Suddenly Lori was enveloped in a massive vortex of fire and when it faded Lori had flaming yellow and orange hair that looked like fire, her eyes were red and she had a black sleeveless body suit, black armbands red boots, red earrings and red gloves.

Lori: What just literally happened to me!?

Me: Lori you look just like Volcana!

Volcana: It's true Lori. You somehow went through exactly like what got me my powers.

Lori: I literally look amazing Claire. Lets see.

Lori fired a blast of fire and burned a hole through the walls.

Me: Wow! Not only do you have wind powers but now you have fire powers Lori!

Lincoln: Lori this is so cool!

Bobby: Oh babe you are more awesome than ever!

Me: She is now LITERALLY too hot to handle. (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lori: I guess it literally is true.

Roxanne: Mom you look so amazing!

Lydia: I agree. You literally look incredible.

Lori: Aw thanks guys.

Volcana: I would be more than happy to teach you how to use your fire powers Lori.

Lori: Thanks Claire.

Me: How about this for you Lori? In this form we call you Lori Volcana. Get her mad and she will explode with the power of Krakatoa.

Lori: Ooh that's not bad J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Lets get back to the fight.

Lori: Right!

Lori fired a blast of fire and burned Dr. Robotnik badly.

Falco: Lets use our combo Fox!

Fox: You got it Falco!

Falco and Fox pulled out their blasters.

Falco and Fox: STAR FOX LASER PACK!

They fired their lasers and the blasts combined and turned into a fox with wings and it flew at Dr. Robotnik and it hit him and burned him.

Me: Awesome!

Tails: Lets do this Luigi!

Luigi: You got it Tails.

Tails fired a blaster that fires Chili dogs and Luigi fired a Pizza Blaster.

Tails and Luigi: CHILI DOG PIZZA FLAMBE!

The blasts turned into a Chili Dog Pizza on fire and it hit Dr. Robotnik and exploded and splattered chili sauce everywhere.

Me: (Slurps) Delicious.

Laney: Yummy!

Lori: That was literally delicious.

Shanan: I love chili dogs.

Sonic: Me too Shanan.

Shanan: You eat chili dogs by the truckload.

Flash: Time to use my Final Smash. SPEED FORCE PULVERIZER!

Flash ran extremely fast and pounded Dr. Robotnik with a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs and pulverized him all over the place.

Sonic: Now for my Final Smash! SUPER SONIC!

He glowed golden yellow and had the 7 Chaos emeralds around him and he went at a blazing speed and rammed into Dr. Robotnik with incredible force and the force of the ram sent Dr. Robotnik flying and he crashed into the self-destruct button and pressed it. The alarm went off.

Computer: Self-destruct sequence has been activated. Fortress will detonate in one minute.

Me: Time to make like rockets and take off! Lets roll!

We ran and flew out of the fortress fast.

Dr. Robotnik got up and he saw the timer and there was 10 seconds left.

Robotnik: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! (dies in explosion)

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole base exploded in a massive fiery explosion and completely obliterated Dr. Robotnik and the entire fortress in an instant.

Maria Robotnik: Goodbye grandpa.

Sonic: That was for you, Shadow. I hope you were watching.

Unknown to us, Shadow's spirit was watching us with a smile on his face.

Shadow: I was watching, Sonic. Thank you for avenging me. But don't worry. We'll see each other again very soon.

With that, Shadow the Hedgehog's spirit peacefully fades away.

Me: That's it guys. Dr. Robotnik - the Terror of Mobius has officially been silenced forever.

Sonic: Yep. The Freedom Fighters with the help of Team Loud Phoenix Storm has won!

We all cheered wildly.

Me: Come to think of it this is the first time a villain was killed by his own lair exploding.

Luna: That is true dude.

Lincoln: Dr. Doom was the first one actually. But he blew up his lair on purpose.

Sonic: Yep and Dr. Robuttnik blew up his lair by accident after I used my Final Smash.

Me: That's different but you guys are right.

Luan: It sure is one that blows up in your face. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laugh.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Varie: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was too funny!

Lensay: (Laughs) Oh mommy you make us all laugh!

Everyone: Awwwww.

Me: Come on guys. Lets get some Chili Dogs.

Everyone: Yeah!

We went to the city called Weinerville - home to the most awesome chili dogs in all of Mobius. We had the most awesome chili dogs and they were so delicious. We ate a lot of plates full of them and we were stuffed.

Me: Oh wow! (Loud Burp) Excuse me.

Sonic: I told you the chili dogs were good.

Me: You weren't kidding Sonic.

Laney: (Belch) Excuse me.

Carol: (BURP) Pardon me. They sure were tasty.

Me: But the Freedom Fighters job is never finished because there will always be more evils like Robotnik out there.

Sonic: You said it J.D. (To the viewers) Dr. Robotnik may be gone but we have more work to do as the Freedom Fighters. Remember pals, never be like Dr. Robuttnik.

Me: (To the Viewers) Or you will face the full extent of our power.

We had the Planet Mobius moved to the Solar System and we set up a huge alliance with Mobius and promised to answer the call should there be trouble. We put the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Crystals in the safe.

* * *

Later on Earth we had a race in the training track. It was a race with Sonic, Flash, Quicksilver, me in my Ultimate J.D. form with XLR8's super speed and Ben as Fasttrack.

Me: This is gonna be so cool!

Flash: I know.

Sonic: You guys ready?

Flash: Ready when you are!

Quicksilver: I was born ready, Sonic!

Fasttrack: Hope you're all ready to eat my dust!

Me: You're gonna eat my dust first.

Laney: Are you all ready?

Me: Ready!

We were ready.

Laney: On your marks!

We got ready.

Laney: Get set!

Laney held up a starting pistol.

BANG!

Laney: GO!

We ran fast and we were setting the track on fire as we ran.

Sonic was already at the finish line.

Sonic: I'm Waaaaiiiitttiinnnnggg.

We got there and we saw that Sonic had already crossed the Finish Line before all of us.

Laney: Sonic wins!

Me: Wow! Sonic you really ARE the fastest hedgehog in the world!

Sonic: I know. It's a living.

Flash: I'll say.

Me: Good race.

Sonic: Thanks J.D.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Sonic The Hedgehog has been one of my favorite shows since I was a little kid. The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog has been one of my favorite shows. It was awesome and extremely funny! Sonic can run faster than a bullet fired from a gun and he is awesome! I love chili dogs too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. See you all next time.

See you all next time.

Sonic The Hedgehog franchise is owned by Yuji Naka, Naoto Ohshima, Hirokazu Yasuhara and Takashi Iizuka A.K.A. Sonic Team and many companies.


	597. Monkeys VS Crocodiles

It starts in Lincoln's room. He was at his desk and he was writing a book.

Lincoln: "It's been three months since Lisa's machine that zap me, Lynn and Lily and gave all three of us super powers like supermen."

Me and Lynn were playing with Lily as she got a little bit excited and Lynn put her down before anyone else sees her thoughts about asking Lynn to be her superman. Until we hear police cars and SWAT teams that have surrounded us and they aim their guns at the front door and a guy is holding a microphone.

Man: "Attention Lincoln and Lynn Loud by order of the President of the United States you two are under arrest for having powers. You two have two options one surrender and be in our secret military base and have extremely painful experiments performed on you two or two die"

I yelled out the window.

Lincoln: "Why would you do that we did nothing wrong or kill anyone?"

Men: "You're friend Clyde showed us the video of you two using you're powers at a abandoned train station and we checked to see if he's lying but he's telling the truth and we saw the damage you two done. You have the count of ten before we come in and open fire."

Lynn: "Lincoln they found out that you, me and Lily have our powers. They will do painful experiments on her! She's just a baby and we can't let them do that to her. We have to fight or run away from our own home."

Lily: "Winky (giggle)"

I knew that only Lisa and Clyde know about our powers, but we can only trust Lisa for now. I knew we didn't have enough time to pack as Lynn picked up Lily with her teddy bear and I opened the door and used my heat ray to blow up some cars. As the cops were not looking, Lynn was able to fly off into the sky as they open fire at me.

Bang! Bang! Bang Bang!

Lincoln: "Luckily we are bullet-proof"

Me: That's a great story so far Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yep. I figured I want to write a book and base it on some of our adventures.

Me: It sure is awesome.

* * *

In the Living Room, Luan, Eddy, Lensay, George, Harold, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were watching Sonic cartoons. They saw Dr. Robotnik fire a cactus from a cannon and as it went after him, Sonic made a taunting funny face at it and grabbed a needle and used it as a toothpick and Sonic sped off and the cactus stopped as it was panting from exhaustion and it gave up and went back into the cannon. The cannon then exploded and covered Dr. Robotnik in sharp cactus needles. The next scene shows a robot pulling cactus needles out of him and he was yelping in pain.

They laughed hard.

George: That was so funny!

Luan: That was an awesome funny scene.

Coconuts: I'm glad that is not happening to me anymore.

Harold: Me too Coconuts.

Lensay: I'm so glad you are not on Sanitation Duty anymore.

Eddy: Yeah Dr. Ro-Fartnik was a nasty rotten egg.

Scratch: (Laughs) That was funny!

Grounder: Yeah!

Me: We sure socked it too Dr. Robuttnik huh?

Laney: We sure did.

Then the Alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

Scratch: What was that!?

Me: Oh that was our crisis alarm. It tells us whenever crime is going on in any part of the world or the universe.

Scratch: Oh.

We went to the computer and saw a nasty fight break out in the Moon Prison cafeteria.

Me: Uh oh! We got a huge fight over in the Moon Prison! Lets go!

Grounder: I was hoping you would lock up Dr. Robotnik in one of your prisons.

Me: Well that would've been a wise idea but because he is too smart he would escape and we can't have that. So when we deal with people like him we have to kill him.

Scratch: Good idea J.D.

Me: Thanks. Lets go!

We flew up to the Moon.

* * *

At the Moon Prison we were walking down the halls.

Nico (walking through the Moon Prison hallway): Ok, this is probably the first time we've had to break up a prison fight.

Me: First times for everything Nico.

We got into the cafeteria and saw a nasty fight with all the inmates.

Me: Wow! What a brawl!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Gisele (punches Ra's): Some Demon's Head you are!

Me: Gisele Razor. I should've known.

Lori: I'm going to finish what I started in California.

Lori went up to her and punched her in the face.

POW!

Gisele crashed into a table.

Lori (to Gisele): If it were any other inmate being beaten up, then I wouldn't mind! But no one tries to kill the father of J.D.'s fiancé!

Gisele: Lori? What are you doing here?

Lori: What else? I'm going to literally finish what I started in California. This time you die.

Lori flared up her Super Angel aura and fired a blast of wind at her and sent her crashing into another table.

Nico (to Gisele): Gisele Razor, you have failed this universe! (hurls Zsasz's knife at her)

The knife hit Gisele in the leg and it skewered all the way through her leg and she screamed in pain.

Me: Nice shot.

We were enjoying some of Cajun Fox's cooking. It was spicy but awesome and tasty.

Me: Cajun fox sure makes great food.

Nico: Oh yeah. It's spicy but really tasty.

Laney: It sure is good.

Lana: I'll say.

Lynn: I love spicy meatball subs and Cajun Fox's po boy sandwiches are delicious.

Lola: They sure are tasty.

Lori punched Gisele in the face and kicked her in the stomach and kicked her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth. Gisele belched up some blood.

Lynn: Lets use our combo on her Lori!

Lori: You got it Lynn!

Lynn fired a blast of lava and Lori fired a blast of wind.

Lori and Lynn: VOLCANIC STORM BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a cloud of fire and it covered Gisele and burned her badly.

Lori: J.D. can you help me with this? I saw this on TV at one time.

Me: Sure Lori. I have a feeling I know what you are about to do.

I sprouted my electric tail and it wrapped around Gisele's neck and I held her up and Lori viciously tortured her by punching her in the back really hard and she was being viciously punched her all over the place.

Me: (Grunts) Wow! Lori you have a strong punch on you.

Lori: Well when you've put up with 12 siblings for 17 years you literally tend to build up a lot of muscle mass.

Me: (Grunts) I believe it. I may not have as many siblings as you do biologically but that's true.

Gisele belched up a huge amount of blood.

Gohan: I remember Frieza torturing Vegeta like this.

Krillin: I'm getting a strong sense of poetic justice here.

Piccolo: I find it fitting for her.

Nico went over to Ra's.

Nico: You alright, Ra's?

Ra's Al Ghul: I am fine, Nicolas. I am immortal, after all.

Maria: But that doesn't mean you're invincible.

Ra's: That's true.

Me: (Grunts) Wow! Beating her up like this must be very therapeutic for you Lori.

Lori: (Punches Gisele viciously) It literally is J.D.

Lincoln: Can I join in J.D.?

Me: Sure buddy.

Lincoln was punching Gisele in the chest with a vicious and ferocious barrage of punches and kicks.

Me: (Grunts) Wow! You two REALLY have gotten stronger over time.

Lincoln: Thanks to you J.D. And thanks to helping out my sisters for a while.

Me: (Grunts) I believe it.

Lori and Lincoln were viciously beating up Gisele at a vicious rate and they were going to make sure that she pays dearly for all the years of pain and suffering she has caused in Michigan.

Me: Okay that's enough guys. Lori you can finish her now.

Lori: With pleasure.

Lori was enveloped in a ball of fire and she turned into Lori Volcana and I threw Gisele into the air and Lori fired a huge blast of fire and incinerated her in an instant. Gisele Razor - The Terror of Michigan, was killed instantly.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there Gisele.

Gisele's spirit appeared.

Nicole: But Hell is obviously too good for you. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Gisele was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Gisele: DAMN YOU J.D.!

She was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Nicole: I can tell even the Devil himself would fear you.

Me: Yep.

William: Let that be a lesson to anyone who tries to pick a fight with the only well behaved inmate here!

Me: You tell them William.

But we will never see Gisele Razor ever again.

* * *

Back home we were resting after the fight and we were watching TV, reading books and playing card games. I was playing Go Fish with Lola and Lisa

Me: Hmm. Lets see. Lola do you have any 6's?

Lola: Ugh.

She gave me two cards.

Me: Thank you. Lisa do you have any 10's?

Lisa: Negative J.D. Go fish.

Me: Darn.

I draw a card.

Lola: J.D. why was Gisele fighting Ra's?

Me: She wanted the last Tater Tot and he had it but he wouldn't give it to her.

Lisa: That is a very idiotic reason.

Me: Tell me about it.

Lisa: 2nd Elder Brother, do you possess any 8's?

Me: Just 1.

I pull the card out of my hand and give it to her. But just as I was about to give it to her the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh. We'll continue our game when we get back.

We go to the computer. On a holographic map it showed that an island appeared by another island in the middle of French Polynesia and the island was emitting a strange energy reading.

Me: This is really unusual. Another island appeared out of nowhere by this island here and it's like this island here is alive somehow. The energy reading the satellites are picking up is incredible.

Nicole got a closer look at both islands and they were extremely familiar to her and she gasped.

Nicole: I know those islands. (Points to the 1st island) That island is Donkey Kong Island.

Me: Donkey Kong Island? Awesome! I've known the Donkey Kong series for a long time and he is awesome and funny.

Nicole: He sure is and (Points to the 2nd Island) that island there is Crocodile Island. From the looks of things I would say that their old enemy King K. Rool, the lord of the Kremlings is behind this.

Lily: I hate that overgrown lizard!

Lana: I've seen him as you and Lincoln are playing Donkey Kong Country and he is pure evil.

Nico: I don't know about you guys but I could use an alligator skin wallet and May could use an alligator skin purse.

May: Aw thanks Nico.

Me: All right. Lets roll!

Bowser Jr: Guys, I'm really nervous about seeing Donkey Kong again.

Falcon: Why's that?

Bowser Jr: Because the last time I saw him was during the Mario Super Sluggers Baseball thing. I went to his island and caused all kinds of trouble there.

Nico: Don't worry. We'll tell DK that you've changed.

Me: That's right Jr. We're here to back you up.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks guys.

We set out for the islands.

* * *

We arrived at Donkey Kong Island. It was an awesome island that was in the shape of Donkey Kong's head and it was an amazing island.

Me: It's just as beautiful as I remember seeing it.

Lola: It sure is neat.

Lana: I'll say.

?: Hey you guys!

We saw Donkey Kong and the whole DK Crew: Diddy, Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Dixie, Kiddy, Cranky, Funky, and Candy Kong.

Donkey Kong: Mario! It's been a while! How've you been?

Mario: I've been good, DK. I also brought several of our Smasher friends with me.

Donkey Kong: I can see that. Sonic, I never did get the chance to thank you for saving us from Tabuu at the last minute.

Sonic: No problem, buddy. If I hadn't stepped in, you guys would've been turned into trophies permanently.

Diddy: We appreciate that man.

Me: Donkey Kong and the DK crew it's so awesome to meet you all. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced ourselves.

Donkey Kong: It's awesome to meet you all.

Cranky: We have heard so many good things about all of you.

Candy: It's awesome how you saved the world from the evil Nerissa.

Me: Not to brag but that is a battle we'll never forget.

Chunky: It was. Why Bowser Jr. here?

Me: It's okay Chunky. He changed his ways and he is no longer a bad guy.

Mario: It's-a true.

Laney: I was able to help him realize the error of his ways and he helped us throw Bowser in prison.

Me: He's in a prison on the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

Lanky: That is a long way down.

Tiny: That's the deepest place in the world and the water pressure is huge down there.

Dixie: No kidding.

Me: Yep. It's 16,000 pounds of pressure per square inch and it's in total darkness.

Donkey Kong: Well that's a relief.

Me: We heard that your old enemy K. Rool is up to no good with his island fortress. It's over there. (Points to it across the way) We came here to throw him and his lackeys in prison for good.

Donkey Kong: We have to stop him. He did all kinds of terrible things. But he primarily wants my banana horde.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Leni: Totes.

Luan: What would he want with all those bananas?

Tiny: We don't really know Luan.

Me: Well it sure is very Unap-Pealing! (Rimshot)

Most of us laugh and everyone else sighs.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: I've learned from the best.

Funky: That was funny dudes. Lets get you guys set up with some blasters and weapons.

Me: Okay.

Funky took us into his armory and he made us awesome weapons. All blasters and they were as follows:

Me - Chili Pepper Rifle.  
Nico - Watermelon Bazooka  
Lori - Blueberry Pistol  
Leni - Guava Machine Gun  
Luna - Plum Crossbow  
Luan: Banana Bow and Arrows  
Lynn: Tomato Shooter  
Lincoln: Orange Rifle  
Lucy: Black Licorice Jellybean Blowdart gun  
Laney: Strawberry Rifle  
Lana: Walnut Slingshot  
Lola: Grapefruit Bazooka  
Lisa: Lime Pistol  
Lily: Fig Machine Gun.

Me: Nice! My rifle looks like a 12 gauge shotgun for chili peppers. And it will deliver a spicy punch.

Nico: I like mine J.D. It can bash bad guys heads in.

Lori: Mine is literally awesome and I like being called a blueberry.

Bobby: It's perfect for you babe.

Leni: I totes love guava fruit and it is like so good for you.

Plum: Plums for me dudes and it's awesome.

Luan: I got bananas. This is gonna be so awesome.

Lynn: Tomatoes are perfect for me.

Lincoln: I'm not sure Kushina would agree. She has always hated that fruit and that name.

Lynn: I know.

Lincoln: Mine fires oranges.

Lucy: Mine fires black licorice jellybeans.

Me: Ew! I HATE black licorice! It's not my kind of flavor.

Laney: Strawberries are good.

Lana: Mine fires walnuts. Those are hard nuts to crack.

Me: I know. They are practically the most difficult nuts to crack open.

Lola: Mine fires grapefruit. Sour punch.

Me: I don't like grapefruit. It's too sour for me.

Lisa: My pistol fires fruits from the citrus class of the Aurantiifolia class; Street name: Limes.

Me: Nice.

Lily: Mine fires figs.

Me: Looks like we got some great weapons.

Candy: Lets get you guys some musical instruments.

Me: Okay Candy.

We went to Candy's workshop and she gave us awesome instruments. They are as follows:

Me - Snare Drums  
Nico - Bassoon  
Lori - Trumpet  
Leni - Flute  
Luna - Electric Guitar  
Luan - Whoopee Cushion  
Lynn - Tuba  
Lincoln - Cello  
Lucy - Oboe  
Laney - Saxophone  
Lana - Conga Drums  
Lola - Cymbals  
Lisa - Theremin  
Lily - Clarinet

Me: Nice. A long time ago I used to play the Snare Drums in band class in elementary school.

Luna: That is rockin'!

Leni: This is gonna be so much fun.

Me: I think we're ready to go to Crocodile Isle.

Donkey: Lets do it!

Everyone: Yeah!

We set out for Crocodile Isle.

Me: Get ready K. Rool. We're coming for you!

* * *

GANGPLANK GALLEON

* * *

We were on K. Rool's old ship Gangplank Galleon. After K. Rool was defeated the first time it was left sitting here on Crocodile Isle to rot like a rotting wound.

Me: Wow. So this is Gangplank Galleon.

Donkey: Yes. After we defeated K. Rool the first time it was left to sit here.

Laney: That is so odd.

Then we saw a Neek. It looked like a real ship rat.

Leni jumped into Lori's arms.

Leni: EW! A RAT!

Me: That's a Neek. They look like real ship rats.

Laney: Let me work my magic.

Laney tamed it and it became her friend.

Laney: It's okay guys.

Will: Looks like Mr. Huggles has another playmate.

Me: Yep.

Leni: Well that's a relief.

Suddenly Leni got a pounding headache.

Leni: Oh my head!

Me: What's wrong Leni?

Suddenly some plants grew all around her and wrapped around her. When they left Leni was forever changed. She had roses in her hair, a green leotard, long gloves and boots made of leaves.

Me: Whoa! Leni you look exactly like Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Sure sure does.

Then a Kritter along with some Klomps arrived.

Kritter (to Bowser Jr): Hey, me and my boys know you! You're that brat that invaded the boss' territory that one time!

Bowser Jr: Of course I am. It's amazing how you and I have reversed positions.

Kritter: Now we get to get to pay you back for meddling in our business!

Leni wrapped them around in bramble vines and crushed them to death and she slashed some of them apart with her sword.

Lincoln: Nice work Leni.

Leni: Thanks Linky.

Earth: That was so awesome!

Lilly: It sure was.

Suddenly an energy wave appeared out of nowhere and it hit Leni and she was in a gravitational vortex. Suddenly without warning a Kludge appeared and swiped some of the vortex's energy. When the Vortex faded Leni had Gravity Powers but at half strength. The good news. Leni just got gravity powers. The bad news? Kludge managed to steal a good portion of those powers before she got chosen and has now gotten stronger.

Kludge: I'M EVEN MORE POWERFUL THEN BEFORE!

Spidey: Are you also nicer?

Kludge threw a tree at Spidey.

Spidey (dodges tree): I guess not.

Xion swooped in and slashed apart the Kludge and killed him and the power he stole went into Leni and she was at full strength. Leni got her Gravity powers from Chía, the Mayon Goddess of the Moon. Once every 275 years she gives her powers over gravity to a worthy soul. But there is a major catch. That person has to also get another set of powers from an outside source. That was a really cool legend.

Leni: Thanks for killing Kludge, Xion. I can feel the rest of my gravity powers flowing through me.

Xion: No problem, Leni. But I have a feeling that a few more villains might follow Kludge's example.

Me: He was rendered weak when he stole part of your gravity powers Leni. Our powers cannot be stolen. They have to be earned or you have to be chosen to receive them.

Me: Lets see what this blaster can do.

I pull out my Chili Pepper Rifle and fired it at a Kritter and it fired a chili pepper. And when the Chili Pepper hit him it exploded with the power of 5 pounds of napalm.

KABOOM!

The fire blast was so powerful that it incinerated all the Kremlings on the ship.

Me: Wow! (Inhales) I love the smell of napalm in the morning. It smells like victory.

Lola: Well played sir.

Me: That was awesome!

Donkey: Great shot J.D.

Me: Thanks D.K. I could get used to this.

We pressed on and continued exploring the ship. Along the way we encountered many creatures on the ship and Lana and Laney tamed them all.

We pulverized and blasted Kritters, Krunchas and many more types of Kremlings on the ship. Until we got to the nest of KROW!

He was a huge Vulture and he had an endless supply of eggs.

Me: Krow is a vulture. Nature's cruelest mistake.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln fired his Orange Rifle and it hit him and blew him away and sent him crashing into the ocean.

Lana: Awesome!

Lola: Nice shooting Linky!

Me: Way to go buddy.

Lanky: That was a great shooting there.

We continued on.

* * *

CROCODILE CAULDRON

* * *

We were now in the volcanic lava landscape of Crocodile Isle's Crocodile Cauldron. It was really hot and it was making us sweat like pigs. Lava lakes and rivers were everywhere and the main mountain of Crocodile Cauldron was a huge volcano that could be seen on the horizon.

Me: Wow! This place is extremely dangerous.

Taranee: It sure is.

Cornelia: It's hard to imagine how dangerous this place is.

Megan: It sure is.

Me: No kidding.

Lola: This place is really hot though.

Lana: No kidding.

We pressed on and saw lots more creatures. We saw giant bees called Zingers and they had stingers that looked like they can hurt. We also saw lots of strange stuff. We saw Spiney's and Bristles and they looked like hedgehogs and porcupines. Laney tamed them. We got to the top of the Volcano and we encountered the sword KLEEVER! It was a sword with a skull and crossbones hilt and a fierce blade.

Me: Kleever!

Lola: That sword looks fierce.

Lucy: That sword is possessed by an evil spirit and it has fire powers.

Lincoln: We have to get rid of the spirit in the sword.

Lucy: Let me work my magic.

Lucy lifted the sword up and chanted an exorcism incantation and the spirit in the sword left it and Nicole sealed it into the Book of Vile Darkness. Kleever went to Taranee and it was now her own sword.

Taranee: I have my own sword.

Me: You sure do Taranee.

Will: That is so cool!

Irma: You mean that is so Hot! (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Irma.

Me: That was a good one.

Tiny: Lucy you are an amazing girl.

Lucy: I get around Tiny.

Me: Lets move on guys.

We continued on.

* * *

KREM QUAY

* * *

We were in the swamplands of the perilous Krem Quay. It was a wicked swamp and it was like a malevolent version of the Okefenokee Swamp on the Georgia and Florida border.

Me: Boy this swamp gives me the creeps.

Lori: This place is literally the scariest swamp I have ever seen.

Lincoln: It sure is. There's no telling what kind of danger may be here.

Lana: This swamp is really cool. It reminds me of my jungle back home.

Lily: It does look like that doesn't it?

Me: I know.

Nicole: This is Krem Quay. The most treacherous swamp in Crocodile Isle and it is full of all kinds of dangerous obstacles.

Lucy: Wicked. Just saying the name sounds very dangerous.

Laney: No kidding.

?: Help! Anyone there!? Help me!

Luna: Sound's like someone is in trouble dudes!

Luan: (Points to a clearing) It's coming from over there!

Me: I got this.

I fly up and stand on a branch and I saw a girl with red hair and brown eyes and she was chest deep in quicksand.

Me: Celica from Fire Emblem! Hang on!

I see a vine and grab it.

Me: Celica I'm gonna swing to you. Grab my hand when I do.

Celica: Okay. Hurry!

Me: Here we go.

I swung on the vine and did a Tarzan yell. (Tarzan yell from 1999)

I held out my hand and Celica grabbed it and I pulled her out of the quicksand and she grabbed onto my back.

Me: Hold on tight Celica.

Celica: You're J.D. Knudson.

Me: That's right.

Celica: Marth, Ike and Roy told me so much about you. Everyone in the Super Smash tournament talks so much about you.

Me: So I have noticed.

We swung and landed by everyone.

Me: Hey guys.

Samus: Celica!

Celica: Samus!

They hugged.

Samus: It's so good to see you. The Super Smash Tournament was a fierce one.

Celica: I know.

Donkey: Hey Celica.

Celica: Donkey Kong. Guys. It's so good to see you all.

Diddy: You're looking good Celica.

Kirby: It's great to see you again.

Mario: Same here.

Celica: You're all here. It's great to see you all again. You're all with Team Loud Phoenix Storm. This is amazing!

Me: Yes it is.

We did introductions and Celica was honored to meet us.

Me: By the way Celica how did you wind up here on Crocodile Isle?

Celica: I was sucked in through this powerful vortex and the next thing I knew I was here on this island.

Me: A dimensional vortex.

Nico: Our sensors didn't pick up a dimensional vortex here.

Varie: It must've been from underground. That's probably why the satellites didn't register it.

Lisa: That could very well be the case Varie.

Celica: Yes I landed in a cave here.

Me: And we just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

We explained our mission there.

Celica: Good thinking. I never liked K. Rool. He's so evil and bad.

Bowser Jr.: Tell me something we don't already know.

Me: Lets head on guys.

We continued through the swamp and we came across a huge bramble field.

(Stickerbush Symphony plays)

Lana: Wow! Look at these bramble vines.

I touched them and I got poked by them.

Me: OUCH! Wow! These thorns on these vines are really sharp!

I was bleeding from my hand but my accelerated healing closed the wound.

Laney: They sure look really sharp.

Eddy: This reminds me of where I ran through that bramble bush naked and it hurt really bad.

Lynn: You told us about that Eddy and that must've really hurt.

Lucy: How are we gonna get through these vines without getting hurt?

Diddy: I know how. We have to be fired out of barrels.

Me: Oh I know this part.

Nicole: This is one of my favorite parts in the Donkey Kong Games.

Donkey Kong: Mine too Lady Nicole.

Nicole: I don't like formalities Donkey Kong. Just Nicole is fine.

Donkey: Sorry.

Me: Lets go.

We got into the barrels and they fired us and we were being launched all over the place looking for a way out. We found it and we were laughing from all the fun we had being launched from the barrels.

Me: That was awesome!

Nicole: That was a lot of fun.

Lori: That was literally the most fun I've had in a long time.

Lynn: You said it Lori that was awesome!

Lanky: Glad you all had so much fun.

We continued on and we got to the boss of Krem Quay - KUDGEL!

Me: Kudgel!

Kudgel: That's right you freaks and I'm going to smash you up good!

Nico: Not if I can help it.

Nico pulled out his watermelon bazooka and fired watermelons and they hit him with incredible force and splattered all over him and then one exploded and blew him into the swamp and he landed with a huge splash.

KERSPLASH!

Lana: That got him!

We saw his club on the ground.

Luan: I could use this club. I can bash some skulls in with it.

Me: Go for it Luan.

We got out of the swamp.

* * *

KRAZY KREMLAND

* * *

We were in the old amusement park area of Crocodile Island called Krazy Kremland. It was an amazing amusement loaded with rides and all kinds of fun games and a really cool roller coaster style track.

Me: This looks more like the Jersey Boardwalk before it was destroyed by Hurricane Sandy.

Lily: I would love all these rides.

Lana: It's like a crocodile version of Dairyland.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Hay Lin: I would love going on all these rides.

Celica: Me too Hay Lin.

We went into a giant beehive and it was loaded with Zingers and more. There was honey all over the floor and on the walls of the hive.

Lori: This beehive is amazing.

Luna scooped up some honey with her finger and tasted it.

Luna: (Smacks lips) Mmm. Good honey dudes.

Luan: Honey I'm home. (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed but everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Aylene C.: That sure was funny.

Vince: I agree.

We trekked through the park and it was an amazing place. But then we got to a swamp called Mudhole Marsh and it was another creepy swamp.

Me: This swamp is just as creepy as Krem Quay.

Tiny: It sure is.

Candy: I would not want to be in this swamp any longer guys.

Varie: Me neither.

Aqua: Hey look up there guys.

We looked where Aqua was pointing and we saw a treehouse.

Me: That is a nice treehouse.

Sora: That treehouse looks really familiar.

Kairi: It sure does.

Then we heard the sound of a baby crying.

Laney: There's a baby crying up there.

Me: I hear it. Lets go check it out.

We did so. We climbed the tree and went into the Treehouse and opened the door and we saw the house ransacked and some of the things were shredded.

Me: Whoa. What happened here?

Aqua: I don't know but whatever it was, it happened without a warning.

Lincoln: This house is very familiar to me somehow.

Lynn: I know bro. It's odd but I can't put my finger on it.

We saw a window broken and there was broken glass on the floor.

Me: Looks like someone or something broke in.

We found an old Victorian Era shotgun on the floor with two spent shell casings.

Me: This is a Victorian Era shotgun. We don't use these kinds of guns anymore.

Alice: (British Accent) We used them all the time in my time.

Me: That was a long time ago.

Laney: 2 spent shell casings. Someone put up quite a struggle.

Lana: It sure is odd.

We looked in a corner and saw 2 bodies on the floor.

Me: Uh oh!

We went over and looked them over.

I tried to look for a pulse on the man but there was none.

Me: This man is dead. This might've happened just a few minutes ago.

Laney: What might've caused it?

The woman groaned.

Me: She's still alive!

We went over to the woman and looked her over. She had nasty claw marks on her stomach and face.

Me: Whoa! Those are nasty claw slash marks.

Sakura and Varie looked her over.

Varie: These wounds aren't fatal.

Laney: I know her. That's Lady Alice Greystoke, the mother of Tarzan.

Lana: Oh man. She is in really rough shape.

Sakura: What could've caused this?

Lola: I think this might be the cause.

Lola found some bloody paw prints under a bunch of pillow feathers.

I looked at them and recognized the mark.

Me: These are leopard paw prints!

Lincoln gasped in horror when he heard me say that.

Lincoln: This is the work of Sabor!

Me: Sabor!? The rogue Leopardess from Tarzan!?

Lincoln: That's her. She is extremely ferocious and extremely dangerous!

Laney: I read the book Tarzan and Sabor is a nasty creature. She is extremely cruel, ferocious, aggressive, merciless, bloodthirsty and murderous.

Me: I know. She's a dangerous creature and anyone that stood up to her or opposed her ended up dead.

Aqua: Is she here?

Lana sniffed the air and she smelled nothing.

Lana: I don't smell her or sense her.

Me: Me neither.

Aqua: She must've gone back to her world.

Sora: When Xehanort was killed some of his lingering darkness must've brought back all the villains we killed.

Me: And we recently killed Jafar, Ursula and Morgana again.

Sora: We sure did.

Sakura: Lets help her out of here.

Alice: I found the baby. He's so adorable.

Lily: He sure is.

Sakura and Varie healed her as best as they could and Laney used her plant powers to form a stretcher. They put Lady Alice in it. Lincoln made some Shadow Clones and they grabbed both sides of the stretcher.

Me: We can worry about Sabor later. Right now lets move on.

Laney: I know.

Little Tarzan was in Lily's arms and Lady Alice saw us.

Lana: Lady Alice you're gonna be all right. I promise.

Lady Alice: Thank you. Where's my baby?

Lily: He's okay. He's right here with me.

Aqua: I promise you Lady Alice we will get you some help and you can tell us everything.

Lady Alice: Thank you.

She fell asleep.

Me: She's just exhausted. She'll be all right when we get back home.

Dixie: I can't believe Sabor did that to her.

Me: Me neither Dixie.

We pressed on and we went into another big hive and we faced KING ZING!

Lori: That be is literally huge!

Me: That's King Zing! The Lord of the Zingers.

Lynn: I got this!

Lynn fired her Tomato blaster and pelted it and it crashed to the ground.

Donkey: Nice shooting Lynn!

Lynn: Thanks DK.

Celica: That was great shooting.

We continued on.

* * *

GLOOMY GULCH

* * *

We were trekking through the haunted forest of Gloomy Gulch. It was a scary forest loaded with ghosts.

Lucy: This forest is amazing.

Lila: It scares me.

Coconuts: This forest really gives me the creeps.

Lincoln: At least you are not scrubbing Dr. Robuttnik's feet.

Coconuts: Don't remind me Lincoln.

Scratch: This forest is a wicked one.

We saw lots of ghosts and it was creepy.

Donkey Kong: This place is not that scary.

Me: I know and ghosts never scare me.

Lucy: I would call this forest my own little sanctuary and I would talk to all kinds of ghosts.

Laney: Only you would love a spooky forest like this Lucy.

We continued on in the forest and out came 2 Arcanine's.

Me: Arcanine's.

Nico: Awesome! I've always wanted an Arcanine.

Me: Same here. Lets get them.

We used our water powers and weakened them and then we threw Pokeballs and caught them. The red lights went off and we caught them.

Me: Awesome!

Nico: Nice job!

Me: Thanks and you caught one too.

Nico: Yep. We're becoming great Pokemon users.

Me: We sure are.

We trekked on until we reached another Crows Nest for a ship. And it was there that we found the ghost of Krow called KREEPY KROW!

Me: It's Krow and he's a ghost!

Lucy: Wicked. I got this.

Lucy fired black Licorice jellybeans at him and he exploded into stars.

Me: Nice shooting Lucy!

Lincoln: Way to go Lucy!

Lucy: Thanks guys.

Tiny: That was awesome!

Dixie: It sure was.

Me: You're next K. Rool.

We were on our way.

* * *

K. ROOL'S KEEP!

* * *

We made it to K. Rool's keep and we were ready to face him.

Me: This is it guys. It's time to give that overgrown lizard what for.

Lori: Lets do it.

Leni: This is totes gonna be fun.

Me: Yep.

We went into the castle of K. Rool.

We saw King K. Rool in the scales!

Me: King K. Rool. Ruthless enemy of Donkey Kong and his crew.

K. Rool: That's right. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and you stupid monkeys. How nice of you all to show up.

Me: And we came to not only fight you but also rip you apart.

K. Rool: Lets dance then!

We went at him and I punched him in the face.

Edzilla: ED SMASH LIZARD KING!

Edzilla pummeled K. Rool into pulp.

Nico (to K. Rool): King K. Rool, you have failed this island! (fires Brick's laser vision blast at him)

May: Nice shot.

Nico: Thanks.

K Rool (to Mario): Before, I was a challenge to you in baseball. Let's see how you fare against me in an actual fight!

Mario: Lets-a dance

Lori: Combo time guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

Lori fired blueberries and D.K. fired Coconuts.

Lori and Donkey Kong: COCONUT BLUEBERRY CLUSTER BOMB!

The blueberries went into a coconut and it split open and went all over him and exploded.

Leni fired Guava fruits and Diddy fired peanuts.

Leni and Diddy: GUAVA SHELL PUNCHER!

The peanuts and guava fruit punched him all over the place.

Luna fired plums and Lanky fired grapes.

Luna and Lanky: PURPLE FRUIT STORM!

The grapes and plums turned into many and they pounded K. Rool all over the place.

Luan fired bananas and Tiny fired feathers.

Luan and Tiny: COMEDY LOVE BLAST!

The feathers and bananas combined and they poked and splatted him.

Lynn and Chunky fired tomatoes and pineapples.

Lynn and Chunky: TROPICAL GARDEN PULVERIZER!

They pulverized him all over.

Lincoln and Dixie fired oranges and Lemons.

Lincoln and Dixie: CITRUS STINGER SURPRISE!

The oranges and lemons got into his eyes and burned him.

Lucy and Cranky fired Black Licorice Jellybeans and Brussel Sprouts.

Lucy and Cranky: MOST HATED ITEM BARRAGE!

They pummeled him and he was vomiting his guts out.

Laney and Candy fired strawberries and raspberries.

Laney and Candy: SUPERFRUIT SQUISHER STORM!

The raspberries and strawberries splatted all over him and got him messy.

Lola and Lana and Funky fired Walnuts, Grapefruit and Spiked Boots at K. Rool.

Lola, Lana and Funky: ROCK HARD SMASHER!

They hit him and pulverized him a lot and it hurt him. Bad.

Lisa and Lily fired Limes and Figs

Lisa and Lily: SOUR SWEET DESTROYER!

They hit him and puckered his lips up.

Sonic: Time for our combo.

Spiderman: You got it Sonic.

Spiderman fired web and Sonic ran fast.

Sonic and Spiderman: SUPERSONIC SPIDER ASSAULT!

The web merged with Sonic and turned him into a giant spider that moved faster than the speed of sound and it went at K. Rool and thrashed him all over the place.

Maria: Lets use our combo Brian.

Brian: I'm way ahead of you Maria.

Maria fired water and Brian fired a railgun.

Maria and Brian: AQUA ENERGY BLAST ATTACK!

The blasts combined and they hit K. Rool and exploded.

KABOOM!

K. Rool was on his last legs.

K. Rool: I've had it with you all!

Me: Bring it on Lizard Lips!

K. Rool: Final Smash! BLAST-O-MATIC!

I put up a force field and he dashed and rammed us and he sat on his throne and pressed a button and fired a massive superlaser cannon at us and it hit the force field and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared we were still standing.

Me: Nice try scale belly!

Donkey Kong: Final Smash time! JUNGLE RUSH!

Donkey Kong raised his fist and threw a strong punch. It connected and the color temporarily inverted, and Donkey Kong proceeded to throw a barrage of rapid punches at K. Rool. DK then finished him with an uppercut, followed by a chest beat.

Diddy: My turn! HYPER ROCKETBARREL!

Diddy activated his Rocketbarrel Pack and dashed in multiple directions, dealing damage to K. Rool. After a while, he locked on to K. Rool and unleashed one final attack that launched him into the air.

Donkey Kong: Lets use our grand finale Final Smash guys.

Kongs: Right! SUPER FLYING BANANA BLAST!

The Kongs fired lasers from their hands and they combined into one point and fired as a deadly and focused beam of energy that turned into a massive winged banana that soared at K. Rool at a blazing speed and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The entirety of Crocodile Island was completely destroyed in an instant.

K. Rool was then thrown into the Pluto Prison where he will stay for all eternity. His cellmate was King Dedede.

K Rool: Curses! How dare those Kongs throw me in here!?

Dedede: That's what you get for trying to steal bananas instead of making an actual plan.

K Rool: Well, at least I put up more of a fight, unlike you!

Dedede: WHY YOU LITTLE!

And with that, K Rool and Dedede started beating each other up.

It was going to be a long eternity for them.

Back on Earth we cheered wildly and K. Rool was never gonna be seen again.

Donkey Kong: (To the viewers) This was the most fun we ever had. Next to the Super Smash Tournament we had the best fun fighting K. Rool.

Lincoln: You said it DK.

Me: Lets head home.

We did so. Donkey Kong Island now lives in Lake Huron and we set up teleportation pads that can take them to us and back. Me and Celica went on a date to get to know each other and because of the ordinance I fall under she was now engaged to me after I got to know her more. Lady Alice was resting in our infirmary. She was glad to be in a civilized area. Lady Alice somehow got to our time from the 1890's and we told her that she was in the 21st century in the year 2019 and she would have to adapt to it. She was in a lot of pain from Sabor's wounds. But she was on the road to recovery. We set up barrels all oger Lana's jungle and it was a fun way to get around.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Donkey Kong has always been one of my favorite games for a long period of time. I played Donkey Kong Country on SNES for a long time and it was AWESOME! Donkey Kong came out in 1981 and it was the first ever Nintendo game. I also wanted to include Celica from Fire Emblem. I never played Fire Emblem but I saw the characters and they looked awesome. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Donkey Time is owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

Fire Emblem is owned by Shouzou Kaga and Nintendo.


	598. The Dangerous Robot Mad Scientist

It starts in the estate. We were watching TV, playing card games and reading books. Dana was with us.

Suddenly I felt an extremely cold chill.

Me: Brr! Geez! Something is cold!

Dana: (Shivering) Man I am so cold!

Lincoln: The thermostat is set at 77 degrees.

Me: Hmm. Let me see here.

I turned on my infrared vision and looked at our temperatures. But I saw Dana and her temperature was -328 degrees Fahrenheit! She was all black!

Me: What the!? This can't be right. Dana's temperature is -328 degrees Fahrenheit.

Dana: H-h-h-how can I b-b-b-be s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold?

Lori: Boy I don't know.

Suddenly she was in a vortex of snow and ice and when the vortex faded she was forever changed. She had white hair, aqua blue earrings, sleeveless aqua blue body suit with a white fur belt, white fur boots and blue fur gloves.

Dana: Wow! What happened to me!?

Luna: Dude you now have Ice's powers!

Ice: (Norwegian Accent) That's right Dana. You now have my powers somehow.

Scratch: We saw Lori and Leni get Volcana and Poison Ivy's powers and that was amazing.

Grounder: It sure was.

Coconuts: Yeah. You guys have gotten a lot of powers over the years.

Me: We sure have.

Ice: I would be more than happy to teach you how to use your powers Dana.

Dana: Thanks Tora.

Suddenly the alarm went off and the computer popped up. And on a holographic screen was the evil mad scientist Dr. Albert Wily - the number one enemy of Mega Man.

Me: Dr. Albert Wily.

Dr. Wily: (German Accent) That's right J.D. and your reputation precedes you.

Me: Nice to know we made an impression.

Dr. Wily: Yes. I called you to tell you. I have sent my minions all over ze universe and all over ze Earth and I have officially declared a huge bounty on your head. The largest bounty ever known in the history of humanity: $100,000,000,000,000,000,000.00

Me: That's an impressive bounty.

Dr. Wily: It is isn't it?

Me: I got a news flash for you Dr. Wily. I heard a lot about your crimes all over the world and you will pay for every single one of them. When we find you we're gonna kill you.

Dr. Wily: Come and get me you ignorant Kartoffelgesichter!

The transmission turned off.

Lola: What did he call us?

Me: That was German for Potato Faces. If it's a battle Dr. Wily wants, it's a battle he will get. And I know just the persons to help us all. Dr. Light and Mega Man.

We set out for Mega City in Poland.

* * *

We arrived in Mega City in Poland. It was an ultra-advanced mega-metropolis and it had loads of high-tech features and loads of neat buildings. It was a perfect city where humans and robots live side by side.

Me: Wow! So this is Mega City.

Lori: This is literally the most amazing city we have ever seen.

Lisa: It is indeed a magnificent marvel of scientific and mechanical engineering.

Mario: I know where-a Dr. Light's lab is located.

Me: Okay.

Mario lead us to Dr. Light's lab and it was an amazing lab.

Me: Awesome laboratory.

Dr. Light: The famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Dr. Thomas Light. It's an honor to meet you.

Dr. Light: Same to you J.D.

Me: Dr. Wily has called us out and put a huge bounty of 100 sextillion dollars on my head.

Dr. Light: That is an impressive bounty but he must be stopped at all costs.

Me: And we're gonna kill him and put an end to his plans once and for all.

Mega Man: Maybe I can help you.

We saw Mega Man.

Me: Mega Man. It's such an honor to meet you.

Mega Man: You too J.D. Hey, Mario! It's been a while since the last Smash Bros. Tournament.

Mario: Of course it has. I see you're still in shape.

Mega Man: Have to keep the body oiled up.

Me: I take it you heard that Dr. Wily is at it again?

Mega Man: Sure have. He just will never learn.

Me: Usually he never does. This time we're going to kill him.

Mega Man: I can't kill him because I'm not programmed to harm people.

Me: I know Mega Man. You won't do it but we will.

Mega Man: Good idea.

Maria: I wonder why Wily just scattered his minions across the universe.

William: Maybe because he doesn't want the city damaged for when he conquers it.

Me: So he ripped off our strategy.

Dr. Light: Also J.D. there is a number of robots I made that are under Dr. Wily's control. Can you find them, knock them out and get them back?

Me: We would be more than happy too Dr. Light.

Dr. Light: Thank you. Here is the list of robots.

He handed me a list of robots that he made.

Me: Interesting.

Dr. Light: And here is a list of robots that were made by Dr. Wily and these are the locations of where they are at. I managed to intercept where Dr. Wily is gonna send them too.

He handed me another list.

Me: Thanks Dr. Light. All right. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Mega Man, Roll, lets get em!

We set out to take down Dr. Wily's forces.

* * *

Cut Man

* * *

We were in the Bethlehem Steel Factory.

Lana: What is this place?

Me: This is the Bethlehem Steel Factory in Pennsylvania. It was shut down in 2003. Haven't used it since then.

Lori: This place sure looks old.

Lisa: It was built back in the 1850's and it ceased production back in 2003.

Lucy: It looks like the kind of place for ghosts.

Maggie: It sure does Lucy.

Cut Man: That will be the least of your worries when I get your bounty.

We saw Cut Man the Scissor robot.

Me: Cut Man.

Cut Man: That's right J.D. and I'm going to snip you down to size.

Mega Man: Sorry Cut Man but we're going to snip you first.

Lisa: Let me and Starfire get him.

Me: Go for it.

Lisa: It's time for you my robotic friend to take a permanent vacation to a junk yard.

Starfire: Oh yes.

Lisa used her technokinetic powers to build a super fire sword and Starfire formed a star sword of pure energy. They went at Cut Man and he tried to cut them but they dodged it and he backed away and fired his scissor head at them. I grabbed the scissor head and it cut my hand.

Me: (Grunts in pain) Ow! Wow! Dr. Wily built you really well. These are extremely sharp!

My acid blood melted part of the scissors.

Me: Don't you know that you should never run around with scissors? That is dangerous as Hell and you can get killed that way.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lisa slashed off both of Cut Man's arms.

Lisa: Combo time Starfire.

Starfire: Oh Glorious!

Lisa and Starfire crossed their swords.

Lisa and Starfire: STELLAR STARSWORD SLASH!

They both slashed Cut Man and he exploded all over the place into a million pieces.

Me: Yeah!

My wound healed and me and Nico got a rather surprising shock. A fingerless gauntlet appeared on our right hands and it had Cut Man's scissor blades in it.

Me: Wow! Look at this.

Lisa: Hmm. It appears that when me and Starfire slashed apart Cut Man his weapons and abilities were made into a special gauntlet for the both of you.

Nico: That is so awesome!

Me: Nice. I would call this a Swiss Army Gauntlet.

Nico: Me too.

* * *

Guts Man

* * *

We were now in Crystal Cave in Ohio.

Nicole: This cave is beautiful.

Me: It's Crystal Cave in Ohio. It's home to one of the largest Celestine mines on the planet. But most of the Celestine was used in the manufacture of fireworks.

Tara: I remember reading about that.

Guts Man: How you would like to get smashed freaks!?

We saw Guts Man.

Mega Man: Guts Man. I see you are doing well for using those muscles.

Guts Man: Not as much as you'll be when I get the bounty.

Me: We shall see.

Lynn: Me and Tara got this creep J.D.

Me: Show no mercy you two.

Tara: With pleasure.

Lynn fired a blast of lava at him and melted his arms off.

Tara threw numerous rocks and smashed his chest apart.

Tara: Time for a combo.

Lynn: You got it Tara.

Tara and Lynn fired blasts of rocks.

Tara and Lynn: MEGAROCK SLAM ASSAULT!

The rocks turned into a massive hammer and smashed apart Guts Man into a thousand pieces. Then me and Nico got a massive strength increase.

Me: Wow!

Nico: I feel stronger than ever before.

Me: Guts Man mostly relied on his incredible strength and he can lift up a huge building with ease.

Nicole: I remember that dad.

Me: In other words, he was all brawn and no brains.

We laughed at that.

* * *

Bomb Man

* * *

We were in war zone of Iraq and we were seeing the battles with soldiers from America facing the forces of Al-Qaeda. Gunfire and explosions were ringing out.

Lana: Man what is going on here!?

Me: This is the war on terror in Iraq. We've been at war with Al-Qaeda ever since September 11th, 2001 and it was an awful war ever since then.

Lori: This was is literally a nightmare.

Me: It's been like that for 18 years.

Bomb Man: And it's gonna last much longer!

We saw Bomb Man.

Me: Bomb Man.

Mega Man: Your explosive attitude knows no bounds.

Bomb Man: Now you will be blown to pieces and the bounty will be mine!

Me: Me and Lucy got this creep.

Lucy: You got it 2nd brother.

I go Super Angel and I fired a blast of lightning at him.

Lucy did the same and we electrocuted him and he was short-circuiting.

Me: Lets finish him with our combo Lucy.

Lucy: You got it.

Me and Lucy fired blasts of lightning.

Me and Lucy: LIGHTNING STORM OF FEAR!

The blasts combined and hit Bomb Man and then all his bombs inside him exploded and they blew him apart into a thousand pieces.

KRABOOM!

Me: That's it for him.

Lucy: Yep. He deserved it.

Mine and Nico's gauntlets got an upgrade. It was Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb launcher.

* * *

Acid Man

* * *

We were over in the famous and unusual Lake Kaindy in Kazakhstan. This lake was extremely strange as it had trees growing on the bottom of the lake and it had a magnificent scenery.

Lake Kaindy is located in the south of Kazakhstan, within Kolsai Lakes National Park. It is located 2,000 meters above sea level, and 129 kilometers east and southeast of the Almaty city in Kazakhstan.

The lake was formed as the result of a major limestone landslide forming a natural dam. It blocked the gorge and was filled by mountain river water. This was triggered by the 1911 Kebin earthquake.

The track to Lake Kaindy has numerous scenic views to the Saty Gorge, the Chilik Valley, and the Kaindy Gorge. Lake Kaindy is about 400 meters long, reaching depths of nearly 30 meters at its deepest point. Altered by limestone deposits, the water maintains a bluish-green color.

The lake is well known for its scenery, particularly its trunks of submerged Picea schrenkiana trees that rise above the surface of the lake. The area is often referred to as a "sunken forest". The cold water helps preserve the tree trunks, which are overgrown with algae and various other water plants.

In recent years, Lake Kaindy has become a popular international tourist destination. It is considered a natural landmark of Kazakhstan. The lake is also known for Ice Diving and Trout Fishing in the winter season.

Lori: This lake is literally beautiful.

Me: This is Lake Kaindy in Kazakhstan. It's one of the most beautiful lakes in the world.

Laney: Those are trees growing in the lake.

Me: Yep. They were there because of the 1911 Kebin Earthquake and the lake was created because of it.

Lana: It sure is amazing here.

Jessie K.: I heard that it's perfect for trout fishing and ice diving.

Acid Man: That is not the only thing that is here.

We saw Acid Man.

Me: Acid Man!

Acid Man: That's right Knudson and your bounty is mine!

Lana: Not while we're present! Lets get him May!

May: Right!

Lana and May went at him and he fired globs of acid at them. But they dodged them and Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze his arm and May fired a blast of ice fire and froze his legs. They shattered into a million pieces.

Lana: Lets get him with out combo!

May: Right!

Lana fired Ice Lightning and May fired Ice Fire.

Lana and May: ICESTORM DRAGON CALAMITY!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful dragon of pure ice fire and it hit Acid Man and completely froze him in ice and then he shattered into a million pieces.

Me: That takes care of him.

We got another upgrade: Acid Barrier. This also enables us to fire globs of acid.

* * *

Air Man

* * *

We were flying in the clouds of Uranus and it stretched on for thousands of miles. Mega Man and Roll were on the dog robot Rush in hoverboard mode.

Me: Wow. The clouds of Uranus.

Mega Man: The Clouds of Uranus are an amazing sight.

Roll: They sure go on forever Mega.

Me: Well at 31,763 miles in diameter, Uranus is the 3rd largest planet in the Solar System.

Luan: It sure is a gas. (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed while the rest of us sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Irma: That was funny.

Mega Man: Luan's jokes are funny.

Me: They sure are Mega Man.

Air Man: I think they are not funny.

We saw AIR MAN!

Me: Air Man. It's strange seeing you here 1,783,956,692.913 miles away from the Sun.

Air Man: Never was really good at Calculus.

Lori: Let us handle this. Come on kids.

Roxanne: You got it mommy!

Red Tornado: Need a hand Lori?

Red Tornado arrived.

Lori: Red Tornado. We literally need all the help we can get.

Lydia: Yeah this mad scientist...

Red Tornado: I know. Dr. Wily put a bounty on J.D.'s head and we can't let him get away with this.

Lori: Is he working with the Legion Of Doom?

Red Tornado: No. There's no evidence to show that he is. We have the Question looking into it but so far nothing has come up.

Lori: Lets hope he's not.

Lydia: Lets get this sack of rotten nuts and bolts!

Lori and her children fired a blast of wind and blew him around. Air Man fired blasts of wind and Roxanne and Ramon deflected them back at him and they hit him and spun him around.

Lori: Combo time. Lets do it guys.

Lori's kids: YEAH!

Red Tornado: You got it.

Lori, her children and Red Tornado fired enormous blasts of wind.

Lori, Her Children and Red Tornado: HYPER TORNADO SPINNER!

The blasts combined and spun Air Man around in a massive tornado. The tornado spun Air Man around so fast that it was unbelievable and then he exploded. (Think of how that man was blown to pieces in that vortex on the movie Mission to Mars from 2000)

KABOOM!

Me: Yes!

Lori: That robot is literally scrap metal!

Roxanne: Woo-Whoo! That was awesome!

Lydia: It literally was.

Red Tornado: Great job guys.

Me: I'll say.

Joey: (British Accent) Yes. Good show.

Laney: I'll say. But Joey I don't know why you wanted to come. It's really dangerous.

Joey: I know Laney but I want to do my best to help you out.

Laney: That's understandable.

Me and Nico got Air Man's weapons: The Air Shooter.

* * *

Aqua Man

* * *

We were over at Lake Baikal in Russia. This was the deepest fresh water lake in the world. This lake makes up 22-23% of the worlds fresh surface water and is 5,387 feet deep. It has more fresh water than the entirety of the Great Lakes of North America combined. The lake is also the oldest lake in the world at 25-30 million years old and is the 7th largest lake in the world. We were swimming in the lake and it was cold but we can survive anywhere regardless of temperature. We were 2,000 feet down under the water of the lake and there was a lot of fish and more.

Me: Oh wow. This lake is beautiful.

Varie: It sure is.

Lilly: I never knew that lakes like this could be so beautiful.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Earth: It's so breathtaking under here.

Rachel: It sure is.

Mega Man: The water in this lake is so clear. You can see practically forever on this lake.

Me: That's because Lake Baikal has the clearest water in the world.

Aqua: It sure is breathtaking.

Aqua Man: But it will soon become your tombs.

We saw AQUA MAN!

Me: Aqua Man!

Aqua Man: That's right. And now you will go to a watery grave.

Lily: I don't think so you water freak! Lets get him Varie.

Varie: You got it Lily.

Aquaman: Let me help out too.

Aquaman arrived.

Lily: Aquaman. Thank you for coming.

Aquaman: You're welcome Lily. Lets get this monster.

Varie: You know it Arthur.

They went at him and Aqua Man fired ball blasts of water at them and Lily fired her own blasts and they collided and exploded. On the surface a huge splash was seen.

KRASPLASH!

Varie spun him around in a whirlpool and Aquaman called a vortex of fish.

Lily: I got this one. Dog-paddle away!

Lily dog paddled really fast around Aqua Man and he was spinning fast it a huge whirlpool!

Lincoln: It's the Raging Whirlpool!

Aqua Man was spinning really fast and then his tank shattered into a thousand pieces and he was powerless.

Lily: Time to finish him with our combo.

Varie: You got it.

Aquaman: Way ahead of you Lily.

Lily and Varie fired a blast of water and Aquaman fired an energy blast from his trident.

Lily, Varie and Aquaman: WRATH OF ATLANTIS!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive dragon of pure water and it chomped Aqua Man and he exploded.

Me: Yes!

Lily: That takes care of him. If you ask me Arthur he was making a total mockery of your superhero profession.

Aquaman: You got that right Lily. That rotten sea flounder.

Varie: You said it.

Me and Nico received Aqua Man's water weapons.

* * *

Astro Man

* * *

We were walking on the surface of one of the largest known stars in the galaxy: VY Canis Majoris. This star is 613 Million miles in diameter and is 4,832 light-years away from Earth. It is what's called a Hypergiant star and is scheduled to go Hypernova at any time in the future. Our powers and magic were protecting us completely from the stars radiation and intense heat. We saw huge arching solar flares and powerful levels of energy all over the star. It was so incredible.

Me: Wow! I never knew that the star VY Canis Majoris was so huge.

Linka: How many Earths can fit inside a star this massive?

Nicole: It says 2.759 Quadrillion Earths can fit inside this star Linka.

Everyone: WOW!

Mega Man: That is a tremendous number of Earths.

Roll: It sure is.

Astro Man: It's gonna be your tomb!

We saw ASTRO MAN!

Me: Astro Man!

Astro Man: Where?!

Mega Man: You are Astro Man.

Astro Man: Oh yeah right. Now you will die.

Me: Is he always like this?

Mega Man: He is usually a coward when it comes to this.

Nicole: Well he's still a bad guy. Lets get him Dawn.

Dawn: You got it Nicole!

Nicole and Dawn went out to face him.

Nicole: You will never be welcome in our universe. And I'm surprised Dr. Wily sent you this far away from Earth.

Astro Man: I know.

Dawn: Lets get him.

Dawn fired a blast of cosmic energy and it blew apart some of his planet body. Nicole fired a dragon made of star energy and it hit him and exploded and blew a huge hole into his chest.

Nicole: Lets finish him with our combo.

Dawn: You got it Nicole!

Nicole and Dawn fired blasts of cosmic energy.

Nicole and Dawn: SEVEN DRAGONS OF THE STARS!

The blasts combined and turned into seven energy dragons of each class of the Stars. They are as follows:

O - BLUE  
B - LIGHT BLUE  
A - WHITE  
F - YELLOW WHITE  
G - YELLOW  
K - ORANGE  
M - RED

The dragons went at Astro Man and bit him and he was vaporized in an instant.

Me: That was genius.

Nico: It sure was.

We received Astro Man's Hologram projector.

* * *

Blade Man

* * *

We were on the planet Naboo. It was just as beautiful as I remember it.

Me: Planet Naboo.

Lincoln: Wow!

Laney: It's so beautiful.

Naruto: It sure is. If our planets weren't so far apart I would call this planet a beautiful vacation spot.

Me: I would call it the same thing bro.

Vince: Me too partner. This place is beautiful.

Mega Man: This planet sure is beautiful.

Roll: No kidding Mega.

Rush: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Me: I was here a while back and I defeated Darth Maul and took his lightsaber as a trophy.

Varie: I remember seeing that and you defeated him with ease.

Me: That's because back then I picked up a lot of stuff on the fly.

Laney: I remember seeing that.

Lincoln: Same here. You were awesome J.D.

Me: I know. Not to brag but that was one of my most daring adventures.

Blade Man: And it will be your last!

We saw BLADE MAN!

Me: Blade Man!

Blade Man: That's right and I'm going to slash you all apart!

Anastasia: Let me face him first. I want to test my swordsmanship on him.

Lori: Go get him Anastasia.

Anastasia: With pleasure.

Anastasia walked up to him and unsheathed her sword. It was a Celtic Royal Knight Sword with a blue blade and it had a dragon hilt and the symbol of the Knights of The Round Table on the end of the hilt.

Blade Man: So you will dance with me little girl?

Anastasia: I will do more than dance with you.

They clashed and it was a powerful clash. They were really clashing their swords all over the place and sparks were flying everywhere and setting much of the grasslands of Naboo on fire.

Blade Man jumped back and threw three swords at her and she deflected them back and they slashed off both his arms.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) My turn.

Anastasia: Have at him Comrade Sergei.

Kraven: With pleasure.

Kraven went at Blade Man and punched him all over the place with the fury of all the powers and abilities of the Animal Kingdom. He was badly broken apart and shredded.

Anastasia: Time to finish him for good! Combo time!

Anastasia and Kraven went at Blade Man.

Anastasia and Kraven: RUSSIA SOVIET SMASH!

Anastasia had a hammer and Kraven had a sickle and they combined it and slammed it into Blade Man and he exploded into a million pieces!

Nico: All right!

Lori: Way to go sis!

Anastasia gave the victory finger pose.

Me and Nico got Blade Man's weapons and upgrades.

* * *

Blast Man

* * *

We were on the magnificent city planet Coruscant. The whole planet was once called the capital of the Jedi Republic and it was a breathtaking and magnificent marvel.

Me: Wow! The planet Coruscant!

Lori: This is literally the biggest city I have ever seen!

Lisa scanned the planet on a holographic orb on her device and it showed that the city completely covers the whole planet.

Lisa: My scans show that the planet has a massive planet-wide city that spans over the entire planet with a population of many people from different planets all over the galaxy.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Me: I think we are the first ever humans to ever set foot on the planet Coruscant and this is absolutely amazing.

Laney: I've read all the Star Wars books and they do have characters that are like humans.

Me: That's true.

Lana: How many people live here on the planet Coruscant?

Me: It said 1 Trillion people.

Everyone: WOW!

Nico: That is a tremendous number of people!

Vince: That's 130 times more than Earth.

Rita: No kidding Vince but that is a lot of people.

Lisa: That is scientifically accurate. With 7.8 Billion plus people on Earth as of 2019, Coruscant is already the most populated planet in our galaxy that we know.

Me: That is incredible. And we're 7,200 light-years away from Earth.

Blast Man: Your time will be a blast!

A massive explosion blew apart a building and we saw out of the flames came BLAST MAN!

Me: Blast Man!

Blast Man: At your disservice.

Mega Man: Are you completely insane! There's numerous people here and they could all be hurt!

Blast Man: I don't care! That bounty is as good as mine!

Lisa: You need to be dismantled! Lets get him mother!

Rita: With pleasure Lisa.

?: Let me help you out too.

We saw Starman!

Me: Prince Gavyn A.K.A. Starman! It's an honor to meet you.

Starman: Same to you J.D. The Justice League heard that Dr. Wily put a bounty on your head and the Guardians of The Universe told us where you all were heading to to fight all his robots.

Me: We appreciate all the help Prince Gavyn. Thank you.

Starman: You're welcome.

Starman went to help Lisa and Rita.

Lisa: Lets blast apart this technological waste of space.

Rita: With pleasure.

Rita stretched her arms and wrapped around Blast Man and channeled lightning and electrocuted him.

Lisa fired a blast of gears and sawblades and shredded him apart.

Starman fired energy bolts and melted some of his parts.

Lisa: Combination Attack; Street name: Combo Time Mother.

Rita: You got it sweetie.

Starman: Lets do it.

Lisa formed an energy sawblade launcher and fired it, Rita fired a blast of lightning and Starman fired a blast of energy.

Lisa, Starman and Rita: COSMIC ENERGY SHREDDER!

The blasts merged with the sawblade and shredded Blast Man apart and he exploded into a million pieces.

KRABOOM!

Me: Yeah!

We cheered wildly for them.

Lincoln: Mom that was so awesome!

Rita: Thank you sweetie!

Lynn Sr.: Oh honey that was so amazing!

Rita: Thanks dear.

Me: Lisa you were awesome!

Lisa: Thank you 2nd Elder Brother.

Starman: You all have learned a lot.

Me: We sure have.

We received Blast Man's weapons in our gauntlets.

* * *

Blizzard Man

* * *

We were on the frozen planet of Hoth. It was an icy planet located 2,000 light-years away from Earth and it was a frozen wasteland of epic proportions.

Me: Man so this is Hoth.

Dana: It's so amazing.

Lana: It sure is an amazing planet.

Killer Frost: I can't feel the cold here but this planet is amazing.

Dana: I can't feel the cold here either.

Lana: Me neither.

Luna: I can't feel it either dudes.

Ice: Same here.

Me: That's because your ice powers made you completely impervious to extreme cold.

Lori: I wish we had that power.

Me: I know.

Mega Man: This is an amazing planet.

Lincoln: What is the temperature here on Hoth?

I look on my device and the temperature was -77 degrees Fahrenheit!

Me: -77 Degrees!? That is bone-chilling!

Kate L.: This planet is like a huge version of Antarctica.

Me: It's just as cold as Antarctica.

Luna: No kidding dudes.

Blizzard Man: You're about to get even colder!

We saw BLIZZARD MAN!

Me: Blizzard Man!

Mega Man: He was originally created as a weather robot to monitor the weather in Antarctica. He's also an Robolympic champion gold medal skiing.

Me: He sure has some talent.

Lynn: If I faced him I would have some competition.

Me: I'm sure you would Lynn.

Lana: Lets put this robot on ice!

Dana: You got it Lana!

Ice: Lets get him!

Lana fired a blast of Ice Lightning and Blizzard Man fired a stream of snow. But Lana's attack overtook him and froze his arms.

Ice: Combo time guys.

Dana: You got it Tora!

Lana: Lets get him!

Lana fired Ice Lightning and Ice and Dana fired ice blasts.

Lana, Dana and Ice: SUBZERO DEATH RAY!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive ice laser and it hit Blizzard Man and froze him solid and then he shattered into a million pieces.

Me: Yes!

Mega Man: It's to the scrap yard with him.

Me: You said it Mega Man.

Roll: He deserved it.

Me: Yep.

Me and Nico received Blizzard Man's weapons and abilities.

* * *

Block Man

* * *

We were now on the planet Okaara, the home of the Orange Lanterns. It was a jungle planet loaded with all kinds of ancient ruins.

Me: So this is the planet Okaara.

Lincoln: It sure looks like a strange planet.

Me: Yeah. And Larfleeze lives here all by himself? How sad.

Laney: It sure is. I can't believe he has to live here all by himself. It's not right.

Lola: I know Laney. It's not right being alone.

Lana: No way sis.

Me: Being here all by yourself for eons with nothing but a bunch of jungle ruins and numerous plants for company is what I would call a fate worse than death.

Lucy: I agree with you J.D.

We went into the temples and saw the symbol of the Orange Lantern's.

Me: This temple is sure creepy.

Block Man: You will be smashed!

We saw BLOCK MAN!

Me: Block Man!

Block Man: That's right and I'm gonna smash you like a ton of bricks!

Lily: Not likely! Lets get him Aqua, Xion!

Xion: You got it Lily.

Aqua: Lets go!

Me: He's one of the robots Dr. Light told us not to destroy guys.

Lily: Okay.

They stood and faced him.

Lily fired a blast of water at Block Man and Aqua and Xion fired a blast of ice. He blocked them.

Lily: Combo time!

Aqua: Right!

Xion: You got it!

Lily fired a blast of water and Aqua and Xion fired ice.

Lily, Aqua and Xion: ICICLE PRISON CAGE!

The blasts entombed Block Man in ice.

Lana: Me and Lisa will repair and reprogram him.

Me: Go for it!

They did so and removed Dr. Wily's evil chips and devices implanted in him and he was back to normal on Dr. Light's side.

Block Man: What happened?

Me: You were reprogramed and you were working for Dr. Wily.

Block Man: (Infuriated) When I get my hands on Dr. Wily, I WILL SMASH HIM TO PIECES!

Me: We all will Block Man. Dr. Wily will pay for everything he has done to Mega City and to the world and to all Robots in General.

Lisa: Affirmative. I may be a scientist but even I would never let myself be such a crazy and maniacal individual like Dr. Albert Wily.

Me: True to that Lisa.

Block Man: Thank you guys for freeing me from Wily.

Me: You're welcome Block Man.

* * *

Bond Man

* * *

We were back on Earth in the Deppeler Cheese Factory in Wisconsin. It was one of the biggest cheese factories in the state of Wisconsin. We saw loads of cheese being made and it was all enough to clog the arteries of everyone around the world with lots of cholesterol.

Laney: Wow! Look at all this cheese!

Me: This is the Deppeler Cheese Factory in Wisconsin. It's one of the largest cheese factories in Wisconsin and it makes a lot of cheese each day.

Lana: This is a lot of cheese.

Varie: Enough to clog everyones arteries.

Lincoln: I love cheese but this is too much for me.

Linka: Me too.

Chione: How heavy is a cheese wheel?

Me: They can weigh as much as 100 pounds.

Lisa: Actually they can weigh 88 pounds.

Me: Wow! That's a lot of weight. Too bad they wouldn't make good dumbbell weights.

Lynn was bench pressing a lot of cheese wheels.

Me: Wow! Lynn is really strong.

Lynn: I think they would make great weights.

Me: That's true but the one thing you don't want is having a house smell like rotten cheese and that would smell worse than puke.

Everyone: EW!

Lana: Cool.

Bond Man: That would not smell good huh?

We saw BOND MAN!

Me: Bond Man!

Mega Man: Be careful with him J.D. He uses power glue for attacks.

Roll: Don't get any of it on your skin. It hardens fast.

Me: That would be worse than pulling superglue duct tape off and that would hurt.

Bond Man: That does hurt doesn't it? Lets see how you like it!

Lisa: Lets get him guys.

Sakura: Right behind you Lisa!

Akiko: Count me in!

Lisa formed an acid gun and fired it.

Sakura: CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!

She punched the ground with devastating force and the ground upheaved and threw him off balance.

Lisa: Lets get him with our combo!

Akiko: You got it Lisa.

Sakura: Right!

Lisa fired an energy punch, and Sakura and Akiko fired chakra punches.

Lisa, Sakura and Akiko: ENERGY KNOCK OUT PUNCH!

The blasts combined and formed into a powerful fist and it hit Bond Man and some of his glue squirted out and landed on my leg.

Me: Whoa!

I touched it and it was a strong glue. It was really sticky.

Me: Wow! This is a really strong glue.

Lana: I'll have that off ya in a sec big bro.

Lana grabbed an end of the glue and then...

RIP!

I made a painful looking face and held in the tears and more. The glue tore some of my skin off.

Me: Geez! That really hurt!

Spidey: And I thought my webs were sticky.

Bond Man was knocked out.

Sakura: Don't worry. Bond Man. You'll be back to your normal self in no time.

Lana and Lisa reprogrammed him.

Bond Man: What happened?

Mega Man: Dr. Wily reprogrammed you and turned you into one of his minions.

Bond Man: That rotten mad man! I'll glue him to the wall for this! But thank you for freeing me from his control guys.

Me: No problem Bond Man.

We continued on.

* * *

Bounce Man

* * *

We were on a magnificent jungle planet. It was the planet Eden. We were located 900 light-years away from Earth and it was a beautiful planet. But this planet was no paradise.

Lana: This planet is beautiful.

Lincoln: It sure is. The grass and trees are beautiful.

Me: They sure are and the view of the 2 moons is amazing. But from what I remember this place is no paradise.

Lori: Why is that J.D.?

Me: These plants are extremely acidic. Watch

I touched some blades of grass and a nasty burn scar on my hand.

Me: See? These plants are acidic.

Laney: You weren't kidding J.D.

Bounce Man: I'll bounce you up!

We saw Bounce Man.

Me: Bounce Man!

Bounce Man: I bet you can't bounce like this!

Penny M.: Lets get him Riley!

Riley: You got it Penny.

Penny threw bunches of leaves and so did Riley and he bounced into the air.

Riley: Combo time Penny!

Penny M.: You got it!

Penny and Riley grew lots of vines.

Penny M. and Riley: VINE ENSNAREMENT TRAP!

The vines entrapped him and Lisa and Lana flew up to him and reprogrammed him.

Bounce Man: What happened?

Mega Man: Dr. Wily reprogrammed you and turned you into one of his minions.

Bounce Man: I'll bounce him to death for this! But thank you all for saving me.

Lana: It was no problem Bounce Man.

Me: We have a long journey ahead of us.

* * *

A Montage begins of our fights with Dr. Wily's minions and robots.

We fought Break Man in Moscow, Russia. Lisa, Lincoln and Laney destroyed him with their combo called EXPLODING TREE SHRAPNEL and it turned him into a lightning rod and blew him to pieces.

We faced Bright Man on a planet called Dark Planet. It was a planet that was covered in gas clouds and purple lightning struck all over the place. The planet was a dark and foreboding wasteland that looked like it was a planet from the darkness of Hell in its entirety. We used our magic and made Bright Man do the song for the Empty Head Society, a club that Patrick goes to and causes mayhem once a month because of their stupidity Luan, Eddy and Lensey destroyed Bright Man with a combo called PRISMATIC LASER BARRAGE and blew him to scrap. Grounder even said that Bright Man sounds exactly like him.

We faced Bubble Man on the ocean planet Skyla and Girl Jordan and Alexis used a combo on him called ICEFIRE DRAGON MASSACRE and it froze him and blew him to pieces.

We fought Burst Man on the volcano planet Mustafar, the planet I fought Anakin Skywalker on and saved him from the Dark Side of The Force. Lola and Vegeta obliterated him with a combo called GALICK FLAME GUN.

We fought Centaur Man on the swamp planet Dagobah, the planet Yoda exiled himself to after the end of the Clone Wars. Laney and Ben faced him and he turned into Gutrot. Gutrot is a Stomachoan from the planet Gastros VIII. They used a combo on him called ACID STOMACH GASDEATH. It dissolved him into dust.

We faced Charge Man on the planet MacBeth in the Lylat System. We found him on the train and Lana and Fox destroyed him with a combo called ICE FOX DEATHRAY and it completely obliterated him in an instant.

In the Arctic back on Earth we faced Chill Man and Dana and Aqua used a combo on him called ABSOLUTE ZERO FREEZE SLASH and it slashed him and flash froze him instantly and reduced him to frozen dust.

Over the Clouds of Jupiter we faced Cloud Man and Lori and Luan destroyed him with a combo called EXPLODING STORM CLOUD and it blew up in his face and blew him to dust.

In the Abandoned Amusement Park in Gotham Royal York we faced Clown Man and Laney and Luan used a combo called CLOWN NIGHTMARE PLANT and it scared him and destroyed him with a deluge of sulfuric acid.

In the jungles of Cambodia we faced Commando Man and Laney and Ben as Wildvine used a combo on him called TREE CRUSHED STORM and trees crushed him and destroyed him.

In the Serengeti of Tanzania we faced Crash Man, who had special time bombs that latch on to things and explode. Lucy and Fire used a combo on him called DARKFLAME DRAGON INCINERATOR and it reduced him to ash in a split second.

We faced Crystal Man on Mount Merapi volcano on the island of Java in Indonesia. This volcano is the site of the 2010 Eruptions of Mount Merapi. From October 26th through November 30th, 2010 it resulted in the deaths of 353 people and major aircraft disruption all over the island of Java. Luan and Lynn used a combo on him called VOLCANO LIGHT PILLAR DEATHRAY and it destroyed him with pillars of light swirling with lava.

In the popular Maldive Islands in the Indian Ocean, one of the most popular vacation spots on Earth we faced Dive Man and Luna and Girl Jordan destroyed him with a combo called WATER HYDRA TSUNAMI and it reduced him to scrap.

We faced Drill Man in the Gotham Royal York Caves and Tara, Cornelia and Bobby destroyed him with a combo called CRYSTAL CAVE SKEWER and it skewered him with crystals, stalactites and stalagmites and he exploded.

The Fight with Dust Man was in the Gotham Royal York Dump and Lisa and Lana destroyed him with a combo called STEELICE SHREDDER BARRAGE and it shredded him to pieces.

* * *

Elec Man

* * *

We were flying over the storm clouds of Saturn and it was a breathtaking and magnificent marvel.

Lori: Wow! The clouds of Saturn literally go on forever.

Me: At 72,367 miles in diameter, it's the 2nd largest planet in the Solar System.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Laney looked down and she saw into the clouds. Lightning was illuminating the darkest parts of Saturn's clouds at an incredible level and it was putting on an incredible show.

Laney: Wow! Look at all the lightning in the clouds.

Linka: I can't believe how much lightning Saturn produces. It's unbelievable!

Gabrielle: (British Accent) It sure is a breathtaking marvel.

Mega Man: Saturn is an amazing planet. It sure takes your breath away.

Roll: It sure does.

Elec Man: Ah! If it isn't Mega Moron!

Mega Man: Elec Man! How've you been? Did you like that rubber tire move I used on you the last time?

Elec Man: Keep laughing, punk! Because you won't be for long! Not with the new upgrades Wily gave me!

Elec Man just summoned electrical minions. Using Saturn's lightning he made them out of pure electricity.

Elec Man: What do you think? Impressive, huh?

Mega Man: Miniature versions of you? The word I'm looking for is creepy.

Elec Man: Laugh it up, loser!

Maria: I'll take on the Minions.

Lincoln: And me and Lisa will take Elec Man.

Me: Go get him guys.

Maria just fired a blast of water at Elec Man's minions, causing them to blow up.

Maria: And that's why you never make toast in a bathtub.

Me: Or you will get electrocuted.

Elec Man: Get ready to be fried!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at Elec Man and he did the same and the blasts collided.

Lincoln: We have to use our combo on him to knock him out Lisa!

Lisa: You got it Elder Brother.

Lisa fired a storm ray and Lincoln intensified his lightning.

Lincoln and Lisa: SATURN LIGHTNING KNOCKOUT!

The blast of lightning intensified at an incredible rate and knocked out Elec Man.

Maria (to Lincoln): Nice job, Lincoln. You and Lisa really showed Elec Man what's watt! (Rimshot)

We laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Maria.

Carol: That was a good one.

Maria: Thanks. Luan and J.D. taught me some funny puns and jokes.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one though.

Lana and Lisa reprogrammed Elec Man and he was free from Dr. Wily.

Elec Man: When I get my hands on that madman he will be an electrocuted Charcoal Briquette by the time I'm done with him!

Mega Man: You and me both Elec Man.

Me: I promise he will pay for everything he has done Elec Man.

Nico: And you are like a good version of Electro.

We pressed on.

* * *

Another montage began.

We faced Fire Man on Mount Etna in Sicily and Lola, Volcana, Taranee, Firestar and Sam S.L. used a combo called PHOENIX KNOCKOUT WING and it knocked out Fire Man and Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him and Fire Man now wants to destroy Dr. Wily.

We faced Flame Man on Stelvio Pass in Italy and it was home to one of the most dangerous roads in the world. Lola, Taranee and the Human Torch used a combo on him called DRAGON FIRE INCINERATOR and it blew apart Flame Man and reduced him to ash.

* * *

Flash Man

* * *

We were in London England. It was a beautiful city as I remember it.

Me: We're back in London, England.

Luna: This is my favorite city dudes.

Me: We know Luna. You told us on our Global Trip.

Sam S.L.: That was a fun trip.

Lincoln: Hey look up there! (Points to Something)

We saw on the Tower Bridge a figure coming out and we saw it coming towards us.

Me: Lets go.

We faced the figure.

Me: Late night for a stroll wouldn't you say?

When the figure turned we saw that it was a woman wearing a red hat and a red trench coat. It was a woman I knew all too well.

Me: Wait a second. Carmen Sandiego? Is that you?

Carmen: J.D. Knudson.

We went over and hugged.

Me: It's been a long time Carmen.

Carmen: It sure has. What are you all doing here in London?

Me: We're on a mission to stop the ruthless madman Dr. Albert Wily. He scattered robots all over the universe after putting a huge bounty on my head and we're gonna take down the robots, reprogram some of them and go after Dr. Wily so we can kill him.

Carmen: That is a big task. I heard you destroyed the evil Nerissa.

Me: We sure did. Not to brag but that was one of the most action packed battles we ever had. These are my friends and family on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Carmen: It's an honor to meet you all. I'm Carmen Sandiego.

Lori: It's literally a pleasure to meet you.

Laney: I learned so much in Geography from your video game series "Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego?" It was awesome.

Lana: I'll say.

Lola: We learned about all that through that game and it was awesome.

Carmen: I'm glad you like my games.

Lincoln: How did you meet Carmen, J.D.?

Me: That is an adventure I will never forget. It was 12 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **I was on a vacation with my family in the Canary Islands and we were having an awesome vacation. I was only 5 years old at the time but I remember it like it was yesterday. I saw some strange activity coming from another island 30 miles across the way and I decided to investigate. It was coming from a strange academy called V.I.L.E. I saw Carmen when she was a teenager. She was really skilled for someone her age. I met Carmen and she is a strong and skilled fighter and an amazing thief and stealthy woman. One with the shadows. When we found out what V.I.L.E. stood for we were shocked.**

FLASHBACK PAUSED

Lincoln: What did V.I.L.E. stand for?

Me: It was a malevolent terrorist organization. It was an organization that was built for one purpose: World Conquest. A very powerful evil crime that I do not tolerate under ANY circumstance. V.I.L.E. stands for **V** illain's **I** nternational **L** eague of **E** vil.

Lori: That is literally an evil organization to the core.

Me: That is a total understatement. I told the President of the United States about what V.I.L.E. was and he knew that they posed a major and cataclysmic threat to the entire planet in general. So he ordered for that entire island to be completely destroyed in an instant with no survivors.

FLASHBACK RESUMED.

Me: (Narrating) **The President fired a 20 megaton nuclear missile at the island and we had 10 minutes to get Carmen's things and get off the island. After getting her things, we hijacked a speedboat and drove fast. We got out of there fast and saw the missile hit the island and a massive blinding flash of light as bright as 100 suns illuminated the area. We saw a huge mushroom cloud form where the island of V.I.L.E. was and it was unbelievable.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Me and Carmen officially destroyed all of V.I.L.E. and crippled them beyond all form of repair. To make sure that they never terrorize the planet again, the President of The United States and the leaders of the world warned the remnants of V.I.L.E. that if they resumed their evil activities we have our missiles armed, locked and loaded and that they are caught in the crosshairs and will be blasted to dust. We have orbital bombardment satellites all over the planet aiming lasers and missiles at their bases.

Carmen: That's right and J.D. is my hero.

Me: Thanks Carmen.

Lincoln: That is an awesome adventure.

Laney: How did you warn them if they are hidden all over the world?

Me: I gave the President of The United States and the leaders of the world a map of the locations of where V.I.L.E. is located and the eyes of the world are on them. We managed to foil all their plans against the world. We used every method of attack on them and stopped them.

Carmen: That's right.

Lori: Boy J.D. you literally brought a major terrorist organization to its knees.

Me: Not to brag but yes.

Flash Man: That is an impressive feat. But it will be your last.

We saw FLASH MAN!

Me: Flash Man.

Flash Man: That's right J.D. and your bounty is mine.

Clyde: This is gonna be good. Sonic, Elyon, lets get him!

Elyon: You got it Clyde.

Sonic: It's time to put this slow-mo in his place.

Clyde fired his time ray and reduced his arms to dust.

Elyon: Lets use our combo guys.

Sonic: You got it Elyon.

Clyde: Lets do it!

Sonic rolled fast and Clyde and Elyon fired time rays.

Clyde, Elyon and Sonic: METEOR OF TIME!

The time rays merged with Sonic and turned him into a deadly meteor. He slammed into Flash Man and he exploded and Flash Man was reduced to dust instantly.

We cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Luan: Looks like Time is not on his side. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed at that.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Carmen: (Laughs) That was funny.

Me and Nico received Flash Man's weapons and upgrades. Carmen decided to come with us and as a token of her joining us she gave us a huge diamond called The Eye of Vishnu. A diamond that was stolen from a museum in Calcutta 3 years ago. It was a priceless diamond.

* * *

Another montage began.

We faced Freeze Man on the Antipode Islands in the South Pacific and Ice, Dana and Killer Frost destroyed him with a combo called FROZEN DRAGON DEATH and it froze him and he shattered into a thousand pieces.

We faced Frost Man in the town of Oykyadon in Russia, the coldest town in the world. The temperature can drop to -90 degrees Fahrenheit. We got some special help from Dr. Joar Mehkent A.K.A. Icicle, who retired from the life of being a supervillain to join the Justice League. Celica, Lana and Icicle used a combo called FROSTBITE SWORD SLASH and Celica slashed apart Frost Man and he exploded.

Icicle (looks at Frost Man): Can't believe I used to be just like Frost Man.

Green Lantern: Honestly, you were actually one of the more calm and honorable villains before you changed and joined the Justice League.

We faced Fuse Man in Three Gorges Dam in China, the most powerful hydroelectric power plant in the world. Me, Lincoln, Linka and Gabrielle used a combo called LIGHTNING DRAGON DEATHCLAP and it overloaded him and he exploded.

* * *

Garbage Man

* * *

We were back in the Gotham Royal York Dump.

Lori: I can't believe we are literally back here in the garbage dump.

Me: I know Lori but it's where we'll find the next robot.

We walked around and saw GARBAGE MAN and he was a huge robot!

Me: Wow! So that's Garbage Man.

Nico: He's huge.

Mega Man punched him in the face and knocked him down. Ben became Toepick.

Me: A Mekfootan from the planet Toejamus.

Toepick: That's right J.D.

Mega Man: Well, if it isn't my old friend, Garbage Man. You know, everytime we play together, I have to take an hour long shower.

Me: That is such a waste of water.

Garbage Man (gets up): And the hero strikes the first blow! But evil returns with a backhand! (backhands Toepick to the ground)

Me: Billy, Lana help them out.

Lana: Right!

Me: Billy you are Tuxedo Man.

I snapped my fingers and Billy was in a tuxedo.

Billy: I'M TUXEDO MAN!

He was running around around like a wild man and he was acting all crazy and laughing like a crazy person and he jumped high into the air and slammed into a puddle of sludge and splattered Garbage Man with filth and mud.

SPLAT!

Me: That was funny!

Nico: That sure was funny.

Toepick opened the grate that covered his face and Garbage Man saw the most horrific face anyone can ever imagine. Toepick's face was so horrifying that we can't even show it.

Mega Man: Garbage Man, what exactly did you see when Toepick showed you his face?

Garbage Man: Trust me. You don't want to know!

Lana: Combo time guys!

Billy: YEAH-ye-ye-yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye-Yeah! It's Combo Time!

Toepick. Lets get him!

Lana, Billy and Toepick did a huge cannonball and jumped into the air.

Lana, Billy and Toepick: GARBAGE SPLASH DELUGE!

KERSPLAT!

They splashed into a huge pile of garbage and sludge and got him covered in garbage and filth.

Double D: It can't be that bad. I'm sure it's not worse than what's inside my hat. Is it?

Garbage Man: Now that, I'd like to see.

Me: Oh boy. Guys look away.

A few minutes later...

Garbage Man was vomiting after he saw what was under Double D's hat.

Lana and Lisa took this as an opportunity to reprogram him. They did so.

Mega Man: Yep. I'm definitely going to take a shower after this.

Garbage Man swore to make Dr. Wily pay for reprogramming him.

* * *

Gemini Man

* * *

We were over in the Blood Prison in the Great Bear Lake in Canada, the 8th largest lake in the world and the 4th largest lake in North America. The Blood Prison is a maximum security prison that houses the 5 Great Nations most dangerous criminals. People that have done the most unspeakably horrible crimes against their villages. The prison is like Alcatraz in San Francisco, California.

Me: Wow so this is the Blood Prison.

Lana and Lola were hugging each other in fear.

Lana & Lola: I'm scared.

Me: I know it's scary you two but I won't let anything happen to you. Let me show you something.

We go down a hall and in a huge chamber we saw a cell on a platform in the middle of a huge pool of molten lava.

Me: That cell right there is the cell of an evil Sasuke.

Lila: Oh man.

Lana: So not all the Evil Sasuke's are dead?

Me: Nope. We threw some of them in prison as well because the stupid council wouldn't allow them to die.

Nicole: I know this evil Sasuke. After we became Team Cosmic Dragon and Itachi sent him to the hospital, I placed him into the Malevolent Insanity world and destroyed his mind completely. When we caught him trying to go rogue long after we killed Orochimaru, we got him sent to the Blood Prison for all eternity. Before he was taken here he swore to destroy the entire planet and kill everyone and destroy everything. But I proved my point by warning him that if he ever escapes that I would look for him, find him and then kill him.

Me: I saw that. That was well done Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Dad.

We walked out of the cell chamber and then we saw GEMINI MAN!

Me: Gemini Man.

Gemini Man: That's right J.D. I've heard a lot about you.

Me: And I'll bet he sent you to get the bounty I have on my head.

Gemini Man: That's right.

Me: Lets show you that I mean business. Naruto, Lincoln, lets show him the power of the shinobi.

Naruto: You got it bro.

Lincoln: Lets get him!

We snap our fingers and went into our Shinobi Attire.

Gemini Man: Lets dance.

He made a holographic clone of himself.

Me: Two can play at that game.

Me, Naruto and Lincoln: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

We made 20 Shadow Clones each.

Gemini Man: So you can multiply too.

Me's: (In Unison) Lets dance Gemini Man.

We went at him and punched him all over the place and it was a brutal fight.

Naruto: Combo time Lincoln!

Lincoln: You got it Naruto!

Me, Naruto and Lincoln formed a Rasengan. Mine was Water, Naruto's was wind and Lincoln's was lightning.

Me, Naruto and Lincoln: STORM STYLE: THUNDERSTORM RASENGAN BURST!

They hit Gemini Man and blew him around like a ragdoll.

He was down.

Gemini Man: Alright, do your worst.

Gemini Man closes his eyes, expecting the end. Lincoln pulled back his fist... and used it to lightly tap Gemini Man on the shoulder.

Lincoln (smirks as Gemini Man opens his eyes): You blinked.

Gemini Man: Wait. You're not gonna kill me?

Nico: Nope. We're gonna save you from Dr. Wily.

Lana and Lisa reprogrammed him and Gemini Man was gonna make Dr. Wily suffer for his crimes.

* * *

Gravity Man

* * *

We were flying above the clouds of one of the largest planets in the universe: the gas giant planet Diadem. It was located 57 light-years away from Earth and it was 23 million miles in diameter. It was 27 times larger than the Sun and it was easily one of the largest known planets in the galaxy. But because of its enormous size it's gravity was amazing. But we handled it well.

Me: Wow!

Shanan: The planet Diadem is an amazing planet. It's hard to imagine that it is this huge.

Nicole: Gas Giant planets can come in many sizes and some of them are many times larger than the sun.

Lincoln: I remember seeing that. It was incredible.

Gravity Man: I can make it heavier for you.

We saw Gravity Man.

Me: Gravity Man.

Mega Man: You're looking really well.

Me: He won't be for long. Leni, Lincoln, Tails, get him.

Lincoln: With pleasure J.D.

Leni: This is totes gonna be fun.

Tails: I can't wait to have some fun!

(Live and Learn by Crush 40 plays)

Tails went Super and he had a glowing yellow aura and he had 4 birds flying around him

Me: Wow!

Sonic: Tails can also go Super like me.

Me: That's awesome Sonic. His power is incredible!

Nico: No kidding.

Lola: This is gonna be so awesome!

Maria Rockell: It sure is.

Lincoln: Lets get him!

Lincoln fired a huge blast of lightning at him and blew his right arm off.

Leni wrapped him up in vines and swung him around and threw him into the air and Tails swooped in and punched him in the face and the 4 birds pecked him and fired lasers at him.

Gravity Man: Well done. I thought that battle went really, really well. I mean, I have a few notes.

Leni: Notes?

Gravity Man: But they can wait. You can take me to jail now.

Lincoln: Oh, no, no, no. I was thinking more like the morgue. You're dead!

Gravity Man (getting scared): Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. This isn't how you play the game. Normally, you heroes throw guys like me in prison.

Leni: Not this time you monster!

Lincoln: Combo time guys!

Leni fired a massive gravity laser, Lincoln fired lightning and Tails fired lasers.

Leni, Lincoln and Tails: GRAVITY LIGHTNING DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of Gravity Lightning and blew Gravity Man into a thousand pieces and sent him plummeting into the clouds of Diadem where he burned up on entry.

Me: That's it for him.

Me and Nico got Gravity Man's weapons and abilities.

* * *

Another montage played.

We faced Grenade Man in Sudan in Africa, one of the most war-torn countries in the world. Ever since 1881, Sudan has had huge wars. Lola, Supergirl, Sam S.L. and Taranee used a combo on him called VOLCANIC DRAGON BOMB and it hit him and exploded and reduced him to ashes instantly.

We faced Gyro Man in Carlstrom Field, an abandoned military air field in Florida. It was shut down after World War II ended and it was left to sit there like a rotting wound. Lisa, Tails and Elyon used a combo on him called TIME RUST BLAST and it rusted Gyro Man. Causing him to explode.

* * *

Hard Man

* * *

We were on the planet Geonosis, 18,000 light-years away from Earth. It was home to the Battle of Geonosis during the Clone Wars and I helped Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme in Petranaki Arena and killed the Viceroy, Count Dooku and Jango Fett.

Me: Geonosis at Petranaki Arena. Just as amazing as I remember it.

Lori: It sure is.

Nico: I love Star Wars and it was awesome how they fought in this arena.

Me: Yeah. And I managed to become a huge force to be reckoned with here after I killed the Viceroy with Force Lightning and I killed Count Dooku here as well.

Laney: J.D. made a name for himself all over the Star Wars universe.

Luna: That's right dudes. They call him the Immortal Jedi.

Me: Oh stop it guys you'll give me a swollen head.

Hard Man: I'll burst that head of yours.

We saw HARD MAN!

Me: Hard Man!

Mega Man: You're looking good Hard Man.

Hard Man: Not as much as you Mega Man. The bounty will be mine.

Mega Man: Be careful guys. He has a body made of Ceratanium. It's a powerful metal that is much more durable and stronger than titanium.

Me: That must be some very strong stuff.

Lisa: Indeed it is 2nd Elder Brother.

Lori: We can literally use that to make armor.

Me: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Lori. But you, Leni, Nico and May will face him.

Nico: You got it J.D.

May: Lets get him Nico!

Mega Man: Hold on. He was also created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily.

Me: Hmm. Maybe we can split him into two versions.

Brittney: Leave that to me dad. (Chants an Incantation) EXTREKIYA PESTORMA NECMORTUS!

Brittney fired a blast of dark lightning and split Hard Man into two versions. One for Dr. Light that's good and the other for Dr. Wily that's evil. The evil Hard Man had a skull symbol on his right arm.

Hard Man (Good): Thank you for freeing me Brittney.

Brittney: You're welcome Hard Man.

Me: Now to take care of your evil twin!

Nico: Hard Man, you have failed this universe! (fires El Diablo's fire at him)

May fired a blast of ice fire at him and froze his arms off and they shattered. Lori and Leni fired a blast of wind and leaves and they spun the evil Hard Man in a tornado.

Nico: Lets finish him off girls.

May: Right.

Nico: RAINBOW GLISTENING SHOT!

The 2-star Dragonball on his bracelet lit up and he fired a rainbow energy blast at the evil Hard Man. May fired Ice Fire, Lori fired a blast of wind and Leni fired a huge gravity laser.

Leni, Lori, Nico and May: DRAGON LASER DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful dragon of light and it hit evil Hard Man and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: That was awesome!

Brittney: It sure was. Guys, I have something to share with you. Not only do I know all about dark magic but here's my biggest secret.

Brittney lifted up the back of her shirt and we gasped at what we saw. We saw that Brittney had 8 Dragon Balls imbedded in her back. 7 of them were blue with black stars and there were cracks on the blue ones but the 8-Star Ball was normal and it was in the middle.

Me: You have 8 Dragonballs imbedded in your back.

Nico: So you have the powers and abilities of the Shadow Dragons as well Brittney?

Brittney: That's right. It's a long story.

Laney: How did the Shadow Dragons come into being?

Me: It's a very terrifying and complicated story. The Shadow Dragons are creatures created from overusing the Dragonballs over the course of a certain amount of time. You see, when a wish is made on the Dragonballs, they build up Negative Energy. This energy dissipates over time but for every wish made on the Dragonballs it takes 100 years for that to happen. You see, the Dragonballs were made to be only once every 100 years. This allows time for the Negative Energy to seep out harmlessly. But if the Dragonballs are used too much they crack and the Negative Energy is released all at once in the form of this dragon.

I used my powers to show everyone the dragon.

Me: And he is PURE EVIL.

Lincoln: That is a deadly consequence.

Laney: How strong is this dragon?

Me: They are powerful enough to not only destroy the planet, but also the entire universe.

Everyone gasped.

Lincoln: That is horrific power!

Goku: I had no idea.

Me: None of us did. But no decision was made to warn us about what would happen.

Lori: That is literally horrifying.

Me: Master Goku how many times were the Dragon Balls used up until the fight with Cell?

Goku: Lets see.

Goku did some counting.

Goku: We used the Dragonballs 20 times.

Me: 20 times!? That's insane! It will take 2,000 years for the Negative Energy to dissipate.

Lori: We better not use the Dragonballs until that time is done.

Me: Okay we're all in agreement. We can only use the Dragonballs in times of desperate measures.

Everyone: Yeah!

Me and Nico got Evil Hard Man's weapons and abilities.

* * *

Another montage began.

We faced Heat Man on the surface of the huge Red Supergiant star Betelgeuse in the constellation of Orion the Hunter 600 light-years away from Earth. Lola, Suzi, Human Torch and Fire used a combo on him called SOLAR FLARE PHOENIX INCINERATOR and it burned him into ashes in an instant.

We faced Ice Man in the Antarctica Prison and Lana, Aqua and Ben as Arctiguana used a combo on him called WHITEOUT PANTHER MASSACRE and it froze him and Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him and he was on our side now and he swore to destroy Dr. Wily.

We faced Impact Man on the asteroid 114 Kassandra, a rare Class T asteroid located in the Asteroid Belt and it was an astonishing sight. Nicole, Megan, Dawn and Star Butterfly used a combo called COMET NARWHAL SKEWER and it destroyed Impact Man in an instant.

* * *

Junk Man

* * *

We were back in the dump.

Lori: Not the dump again.

Me: I know Lori.

Laney: Why did Dr. Wily send all his robots across the universe?

Me: I think I know the reason why. He wants to tire us out so that we'll be easier to kill.

Junk Man: You guessed it right J.D.

We saw JUNK MAN!

Mega Man: Junk Man. Nice to see that you're doing well.

Junk Man: Yes but this time it will the last time we see each other.

Me: Not on our watch. Lana, Lisa, Nico, have at him.

Nico: You got it.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lana: Lets do it!

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star Dragonball lit up and he fired a blast of lightning at Junk Man.

Lana fired ice lightning and Lisa fired an energy laser and burned him.

Lana: Combo time guys!

Lisa: Affirmative!

Nico: Junk Man, you have failed this universe! (spews Red Plasma at him)

Lana and Lisa fired ice lightning and energy lasers.

Lana, Lisa and Nico: RAGE ICE FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a shower of red icicles and they rained on him and destroyed him.

Me: Way to go guys!

Nico: Aw it was nothing.

Lana: That was fun though.

Lisa: Affirmative. It was quite amusing.

Me and Nico got Junk Man's abilities and weapons.

* * *

Another montage began.

We faced Knight Man in the ruins of Poenari Fortress in Romania. This fortress was once the castle the 15th Century king Vlad III the Impaler of Wallachia and he was a ruthless king responsible for the deaths of 500,000 people. He was called the Impaler because he skewered his victims on pikes and was the inspiration for Bram Stoker's Dracula. Lincoln and Earth used a combo called EARTH STORM SLAUGHTER and it shredded apart Knight Man with ease.

We faced Magnet Man at the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory near Chicago, Illinois. One of the most powerful particle accelerator microscopes in the world. Lisa was absolutely intrigued by the sheer volume of the microscope and the level of power that it contained. The particle accelerator is primarily used for the study of subatomic particles. Surprisingly we found out from Shannon is that this is her favorite place in all of Illinois that really intrigues her the most because of how cool it is. Luan and Shannon destroyed Magnet Man with a combo called ULTRAVIOLET BEAM DEATH and it knocked him out and Lana and Lisa reprogrammed him and now Magnet Man wants to destroy Dr. Wily.

We faced Metal Man at the ArcelorMittal's Burns Harbor Steel Mill in Indiana. One of the largest Steel Mills in the country. Lisa and Natilee used a combo on him called CELTIC ENERGY SAWBLADE and it shredded Metal Man and he exploded.

* * *

Napalm Man

* * *

We were in the Jungles of Vietnam. One of the most widely known war zones of late 20th century. From November 1st, 1955 to April 30th, 1975 Vietnam was put through a terrible war.

Me: The Jungles of Vietnam. During the Vietnam War there were a lot of problems here.

Laney: The Vietnam War was a terrible event back then.

Nico: No kidding.

Naruto: What caused that war back then?

Me: We feared that communism was threatening to spread all over Southeast Asia. During the Cold War as we were helping assist in the Vietnam War, Russia and China armed and helped North Vietnam with weapons and armies to fight us. The war ended with the Fall of Saigon, the capital of South Vietnam on April 30th, 1975.

Lori: That is literally horrible.

Me: It was back over 40 years ago. And the Vietnam War is what lead to the start of the Woodstock 1969 era.

Luna: That was a groovy times dudes.

Me: It sure was.

Napalm Man: You're about to burn.

We saw NAPALM MAN!

Me: Napalm Man!

Mega Man: This guy is dangerous J.D. He blows and burns everything up.

Me: I believe it. Lola, Anna, Sasuke, have at him.

Anna: You got it dad.

Sasuke: Haven't had some action in a while.

Sasuke snapped his fingers and he was in his shinobi attire.

Anna went Super Angel.

Sasuke threw a Kunai.

Napalm Man (dodges Sasuke's kunai): Now it's time for some witty back and forth banter! You can go first.

Lola just let out an angry yell as she hurled fireballs at Napalm Man.

Napalm Man: Look, I'm not sure where to go with that!

Lola: How about this!

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned his arms off.

Anna: Combo Time guys.

Sasuke: Right! (Goes through Hand Signs)

Anna: Naruto do you mind?

Naruto: Go for it Anna!

Anna formed a Rasenshuriken. Sasuke fused the black flames of Amaterasu into and Lola fused her fire into it as well. The Rasenshuriken was now a fast spinning mass of black fire with orange fire on the edges and the heat coming off of it was unbelievable.

Anna: Here's your one way ticket to oblivion! **INFERNO STYLE: NIMBUS FLARE RASENSHURIKEN!**

She threw the Flaming Rasenshuriken and it hit Napalm Man and completely incinerated him in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

We cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Naruto: It sure was.

Me and Nico got Napalm Man's weapons and abilities.

We faced Needle Man at the abandoned Willard Asylum for the Chronic Insane in Ovid, New York. Megan, Sakura and Laney used a combo called STELLAR NEEDLE FIST and it knocked him out. Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him and now he will destroy Dr. Wily.

* * *

Nitro Man

* * *

We were driving our Roadsters and we had them in fighter jet mode and we arrived in Daytona, Florida.

Me: Daytona, Florida. Home of the famous Daytona 500 race.

Mega Man: I have a feeling that Nitro Man is here.

Nitro Man: You got that right Mega Man!

We landed and our jets went into roadster mode and we saw Nitro Man in motorcycle mode.

Me: Nitro Man!

Nitro Man: That's right. Come and get me roadhogs!

He sped off.

Me: Lets burn some rubber!

We went after him and we were going down the road at a blazing speed. We followed him into the Daytona 500 race course.

Me: Wow! We're in the Daytona 500 Race Course and the race is just beginning!

Lincoln: This is so awesome!

Laney: This is gonna be so cool!

Me: It sure is.

We were catching up to the other racers as we were chasing Nitro Man.

Lana: This is so awesome! I hope Bobbie Fletcher is here.

Me: She sure is Lana and we're catching up to her.

We were speeding up and we were behind Bobbie Fletcher's car.

Lana: Oh this is awesome!

I drove up to the side of her car.

Me: Hey Bobbie!

Bobbie saw me and she lifted up her helmet visor.

Bobbie: J.D. Knudson?

Me: That's right.

Bobbie: This is a surprise. What brings you all here?

Me: We're on a mission to stop the evil mad scientist Dr. Albert Wily. That motorcycle is one of his creations, Nitro Man.

Bobbie: I see. I had a feeling this involved you guys. Lets get him!

Me: You got it!

I pressed a button.

Me: Shark Missile fire and grapple!

My car fired a shark shape missile and it bit onto Nitro Man's back bumper.

Me: Now to stop you.

I slammed on the brakes and he went flying into the air with a huge yank.

Me: Fire Roadster lasers!

We fired our lasers from our cars and Bobbie fired a blast and they hit him and he exploded!

KRABOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: YEAH!

We continued the race and Lana and Bobbie crossed the finish line at the same time. Lana had officially won her first ever NASCAR race with her hero Bobbie Fletcher and we were so happy for her. It was an experience she will never forget ever. In Gotham Royal York, Skippy saw the whole thing on TV and he was so thrilled and happy for Lana.

* * *

Another montage began

We faced Pharaoh Man in Cairo, Egypt and Carol, Vince and Connor P. used a combo called EGYPT DRAGON FORCE and it destroyed Pharaoh Man.

In the Amazon Rainforest of Brazil, Laney, Riley, Sam M. and Shanan destroyed Plant Man with a combo called KAPOK FURIOUS MAYHEM and it obliterated Plant Man with a barrage of Kapok Tree seeds.

We faced Pump Man on Wildmutt's home planet, Vulpin. A garbage dump planet located 3,200 light-years away from Earth. Luna, Lana, Jessie K. and Samus used a combo called PLASMA ICESTORM FLARE and it froze and incinerated Pump Man instantly.

In the Sahara Desert in Africa we faced the fastest robot Quick Man. Flash, Janeen, Lincoln and Sonic used a combo on him called SPEED POWER THUNDERSTORM and it electrocuted Quick Man with incredible speed and power.

We faced Ring Man in the Swiss Alps of Europe and Mindy decided to face him. She was demonstrating a wide variety of martial arts moves on him and using all kinds of skills on him. She threw his Ring Boomerangs back at him in the arm and it went back at him and hit his leg she used Hadouken and blew him apart! Nico was so happy and proud of his little sister trouncing a robot.

We faced Search Man in the Guatemalan Jungle and because he has the ability to go invisible we had to use our Infrared Vision to find him and he was an easy one to find. Leni, Ben as Predator and Shannon used a combo on him called BLACK PANTHER MASSACRE and it formed a massive black panther of energy and it slashed apart Search Man.

In Carlsbad Caverns, New Mexico we faced Shade Man and Lucy, Shannon, Maggie and Brittney used a combo on him called BAT OF DEATH and it turned into a black bat that grabbed him and slash him to pieces.

We faced Shadow Man in Krubera Cave in Georgia. Lucy, Shannon, Maggie and Haiku blew him to pieces with a powerful combo called BLACK LIGHTNING BAT HURRICANE. It destroyed him completely.

For Sheep Man we faced him in the Swiss Alps. They are widely known all over Europe for being great Sheep Herders. Lana, Laney, Cornelia and Riley used a combo on him called SNOWFLAKE LEAF SHURIKEN BARRAGE and it ripped Sheep Man apart.

Next we faced Skull Man at the Highway of Death in Kuwait. It is called that because of the number of abandoned cars and military vehicles that litter the road and they have been sitting there ever since the Gulf War. Lucy, Haiku and Maggie used a combo on him called SKULL RAIN LIGHTNING STORM and it rained skulls on him and pulverized him to scrap.

In Athens, Greece we faced Slash Man and Me as J.D. the Nocturnal, Wolverine, Beast Boy and Ben as Blitzwolfer faced him. We used a combo on him called NIGHT OF THE COMET WOLF and it slashed him into a thousand pieces.

In Calcutta, India we faced Snake Man and Lana, Laney and Ami used a combo on him called ICE BRAMBLE SNAKE CONSTRICT and Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him and Snake Man now hates Dr. Wily.

We faced Solar Man on the Surface of the Sun, the very star that gives our planet life and nourishment. Luan and Lincoln used a combo on him called X-RAY LASER EXPLOSION BALL and it blew him apart completely and the Sun vaporized him completely.

For Spark Man we faced him in the clouds of Jupiter's Great Red Spot and Me, Lincoln, Linka and Gabrielle knocked him out with our combo called LIGHTNING CONCUSSION BURST and Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him. Now he hates Dr. Wily.

We faced Spring Man at Alcatraz Prison in San Francisco, California. Alcatraz has a lot of history behind it and it is widely known as the most inescapable prison in the world. 14 Escape attempts over the course of 26 years from 1936 to 1962. ALL FAILED. Janeen, Hippety Hopper the baby Kangaroo, Lynn and Varie used a combo on Spring Man called KANGAROO PUNCH AND POUNCE CRUSH and it shredded and flattened him.

We faced Star Man in the Asteroid Belt and we were hopping from asteroid to asteroid to get him. Nicole, Dawn, Megan and Lincoln used a combo on him called STELLAR LIGHTNING COMET DESTROYER and it obliterated him instantly.

* * *

Stone Man

* * *

We were on Socotra Island off the coast of Yemen and it was home to some of the strangest plants and animals in the world. We saw Dragon Blood Trees and many kinds of plants and animals.

Me: Socotra Island. I saw this island on the internet and it is absolutely amazing.

Lincoln: These plants are all incredible.

Lisa: They are indeed some of the most amazing specimens in the world and they have unique qualities that would be interesting for study.

Laney: They sure are.

Lana: It's got amazing plants and animals.

Stone Man: You won't be thinking so when I smash you.

We saw STONE MAN!

Me: Stone Man!

Mega Man: You're looking good and now you will be reduced to powder.

Me: Tara, Cornelia, Lynn, Nico, have at him!

Nico: With pleasure.

The 7-Star Dragonball glowed on his bracelet and a massive blast of purple energy exploded out of the ground from underneath him and blasted him into the air.

Nico: Stone Man, you have failed this universe! (hits him using Doomsday's super strength)

KRABLAM!

Tara: Combo time!

Cornelia: This is gonna be awesome!

Lynn: Lets do it.

Nico: YEAH!

Lynn, Tara and Cornelia fired a blast of rocks and earth and Nico fired a blast of energy.

Tara, Cornelia, Lynn and Nico: EARTHSTORM BOULDER DETONATION!

The earth combined with the energy and it slammed into Stone Man and lifted him into the air and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Me: Yes!

Nico: That did it!

Tara: That was so much fun!

Cornelia: It sure was.

Me and Nico got Stone Man's weapons and abilities.

* * *

Strike Man

* * *

We were at Coors Field in Denver, Colorado.

Lori: So this is the baseball stadium of Denver, Colorado?

Me: It sure is Lori. This is the stadium of the Colorado Rockies baseball team and it's an awesome stadium. Me and my mom and dad loved coming here for the baseball games.

Lynn: Cool!

Strike Man: Well you're about to play ball now.

We saw STRIKE MAN. He was a baseball robot.

Me: Strike Man!

Mega Man: He is an amazing pitcher for baseball and he has a powerful arm.

Lynn: I want to see if that's true. Let me have some shots at him.

Me: Go get him Lynn!

Lynn was on the players mound and Strike Man was on the pitchers mound.

Lynn: Batter up.

Strike Man threw a baseball at a blazing speed. The ball was flying so fast that it had fire around it.

Lynn swung the bat and then...

CRACK!

She hit the ball with incredible force and the bat broke into a million pieces and it hit Strike Man in the face.

BLAM!

Strike Man: (Cuckoo Clock chimes) (Stupid speech) Good game.

Matt: Lets get him.

Matt turned into Shagon.

Lynn: Lets blast him. Combo time.

Will: You got it!

Shagon: This is gonna be awesome!

Lynn had a ball of lava and she threw it and Will fired a blast of lightning and Shagon fired lasers.

Lynn, Will and Shagon: VOLCANIC HATRED BOMB!

The blasts combined with the lava ball and it hit Strike Man and went up into the air and it exploded with incredible power. Completely vaporizing him.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: YEAH!

Mega Man: Now that is a strikeout!

Luan: (Laughs) That is a good one!

Me and Nico received Strike Man's abilities.

At Stonehenge, England we were facing Sword Man and Leni and Harley Quinn were fighting him. With them were Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock A.K.A. Psylocke and Tatsu Yamashiro A.K.A. Katana. They used a combo on him called SAMURAI DEATHSLASH SWORD DANCE and they slashed him to pieces and destroyed him.

* * *

Tengu Man

* * *

In Holland, Netherlands we were walking by the windmills. They were as beautiful we remember.

Me: The Windmills of Holland. It's amazing.

Lori: These windmills are beautiful.

Lola: They sure are.

Tengu Man: That's not the least of your worries.

We saw TENGU MAN!

Me: Tengu Man.

Tengu Man: That's right. Now you all will be blown away.

Nico: I don't think so!

Nico went at him and punched him in the face and fired Son Shenron's finger energy beams.

Nico: Tengu Man, you have failed this universe! (fires Shade's shadows at him)

Red Hood: It's a good thing Brittney and I killed Shade while Lincoln, Bai Tza, Earth, Laney, and Lana were in Nowhere.

Me: You said it Jason.

Lori fired a blast of wind and blew Tengu Man away and her children spun him around in a tornado.

Lori: Combo time guys!

Roxanne: You literally got it Mommy!

Lori and her children fired blasts of wind and Hay Lin did the same/

Nico: WHIRLWIND SPIN!

He fired energy wind.

Lori, her children and Nico: RAZOR WIND DEATHSTORM!

The blasts combined and shredded Tengu Man apart into ribbons.

Me: Yeah!

* * *

Toad Man

* * *

Now we were facing Toad Man in the Florida Everglades. With them was Queen of Atlantis, Mera.

Irma (to Toad Man): Hey, Leap Frog! Drinks are on us!

She fired a blast of water and it was hurting him bad.

Toad Man: THE WATER! IT'S TEARING ME APART!

Cassidy: Oh that's not the least of your worries. Combo time!

Lily: Lets get him.

Mera: Lets!

They fired blasts of water.

Irma, Cassidy, Lily and Mera: MAELSTROM SHRED DELUGE!

The water ripped apart Toad Man and he was in a thousand pieces.

Me: That takes care of him.

Nico: Yep.

We got Toad Man's weapons.

Along the way on our journey we encountered robots that looked like different animals and Lisa reprogramed them and they now serve her.

* * *

Final Montage

We faced Tomahawk Man in San Lorenzo Canyon in New Mexico and Ben as Heatblast, Chione, Lori and Ben's friend Kai which surprised us that she was here, used a combo on him called ELEMENT SWORD SLASH and it destroyed Tomahawk Man instantly.

We faced Top Man in Lisbon, Portugal and Lana, Lily, Lisa and Irma used a combo called WATER CHAIN RESTRAINT and Lisa and Lana reprogrammed him and Top Man now wants to make Dr. Wily pay.

We faced Torch Man on Kilauea Volcano in Hawaii and Lola, Taranee and Lyra used a combo called VOLCANO PUNCH ASSAULT and she punched and burned him until he was ashes.

We faced Tundra Man in Verkhoyansk, Russia. One of the the coldest towns in the world. Lana, Cassidy and the Fox Quints used a combo called ELEMENT ICE SHREDDER and reduced him to scrap.

In Morrison Speedway in Colorado we faced Turbo Man and Bobbie Fletcher was there to help us and we used a combo on him called TURBO LIGHTNING DRAGSTER and we turned him into flaming roadkill.

We faced Wave Man on Mentawai Island in Sumatra, Indonesia and Irma, Lilly and Aquaman used a combo on him called MEGATSUNAMI IMPACT SHREDDER and it blew him apart into a thousand pieces and he was now sleeping with the fishes. Literally.

Next we were in Wellington, New Zealand. The windiest place in the world and we faced Wind Man. Lori, Hay Lin, Supergirl and Naruto used an awesome Collaboration Jutsu called WIND STYLE: SUPER HURRICANE RASENSHURIKEN and it completely Obliterated Wind Man instantly.

We faced Wood Man in the Congo Basin and Laney, Young Tsunade, Riley and Crysta used a combo called WORLD TREE SLAM and it crushed Wood Man and he was flatter than a stack of crepe pancakes.

Lastly we faced Yamato Man in Tokyo, Japan and Vince slashed him apart into a million pieces for mocking the honor of the Samurais.

Me: Now we have one more robot to face and he's on Pluto.

* * *

Proto Man

* * *

We were on Pluto, the farthest planet in the Solar System and we saw the infinitely vast darkness of space and the Sun was just a tiny star from Pluto's distance.

Me: Wow! Look at Pluto guys!

Lori: It's literally really cold here.

Lisa: It's a planetary body of methane ice firstborn elder sister.

Me: And it's just amazing at what the New Horizons Satellite showed us from 3.67 billion miles away from the Sun.

Laney: It sure is. I can't believe that the Sun is that small all the way from here.

Lola: It looks like a small star from this distance.

Lana: It sure does.

Proto Man: It does look amazing huh?

We saw PROTO MAN!

Me: Proto Man!

Proto Man: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. and you will be the biggest bounty I'll ever have.

Megaman: Proto Man! Listen to me! (dodges a shot from Proto Man) We're not enemies anymore! Don't you get it? You're not in your right mind!

Proto Man (tries to fight the mind control): No... choice!

Me: No you always have a choice!

I froze him in ice.

Me: Lets use our combo on him Mega Man!

Mega Man: You got it J.D.

I fired a blast of lightning and Mega Man fired a blast of energy.

Me and Mega Man: LIGHTNING KNOCKOUT BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a huge stream of lightning and it knocked him out.

Lana went over to Proto Man and found a computer chip that was making him do Dr. Wily's dirty work. She removed it and broke him out of the ice.

Me: Proto Man are you all right?

Proto Man: Yes I am. Thank you all for freeing me from Dr. Wily. Now I'm going to make that madman pay for everything!

Me: We all will. We already dealt with all of his robots and got the robots Dr. Light made back. Lets go guys.

We set out for home and to face Dr. Wily.

* * *

DR. WILY

* * *

In the Sahara Desert was Dr. Wily's lair. It was unmistakable because of the Skull on it.

Dr. Wily: BLAST THAT J.D.! HE AND HIS FRIENDS HAVE RUINED ALL MY PLANS!

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted through the ceiling of the fortress and we came in. We saw him and he was not happy to see us.

Me: Dr. Albert Wily. How nice to meet you in person.

Dr. Wily: Yes. You ruined everything!

Me: We show no remorse in doing so. Your days of terrorizing Mega City and all the robots everywhere are finished forever. We played all your devilish games and brought the pain to your minions and we brought the robots you controlled back to the side of Dr. Light and now all that's left is to finish you off once and for all.

Lincoln: Get ready Dr. Wily because this is your last day alive!

Proto Man (to Wily): You... did it to me. Planted that chip in me. Controlled me!

Wily: I didn't control you, Proto Man! I liberated you! We both know that you wanted Mega Man dead before. You should be thanking me!

Proto Man (furious): LET ME SHOW YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM! (fires shot at Wily)

Mega Man: We are all more human than you ever will be Wily!

We all went at Dr. Wily and savagely and viciously pulverized him him.

Nico: Albert W. Wily, you have failed this universe! (fires Electro's lightning at him)

We stopped 2 hours later and he was begging for mercy.

Wily: Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!

Stewie: Oh, you've got the wrong idea. We're not gonna kill you.

Wily: You're not?

Stewie (grins evilly): No. Your former buddies here will.

Dr. Wily saw the robots liberated from his control.

Elec Man: You are finished Wily!

They blasted and thrashed him until there was nothing left of him.

Me: That's it for him. Burn in Hell Dr. Wily!

Nicole sealed his spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Clawful was eating all of Dr. Wily's food.

William: You know, Clawful. It's kinda adding insult to injury that you're raiding Wily's fridge after we just killed him.

Clawful (eats a chicken leg): Well, he's not gonna need the food anymore.

We laughed at that.

After we got all his research and experiments we decided to blow up his lair.

Mega Man: Final Smash time.

Cyborg: Let me start us off! CYBER LASER STORM!

Cyborg fired a massive volley of lasers from multiple laser cannons all over his body.

Mega Man: MEGA LEGENDS!

Mega Man shot a Black Hole Bomb and it pulled in the fortress. Mega Man summoned Mega Men from different universes and they fired energy beams of different colors and it hit the Black Hole.

Me: Lets do the Grand Finale!

Nico: Lets do it!

Me, Nico, May, Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light: HUMAN'S AND ROBOTS ALLIANCE FORCE!

We fired laser blasts and they combined at one point and they fired a massive laser and it hit the black hole and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated all traces of Dr. Wily's fortress. Nothing of it was left. Dr. Wily had officially been silenced forever.

Mega Man: That's the end of Dr. Wily. (To the Viewers) Remember this folks, the worlds of robots are both interesting scientifically and psychologically and it can be both good and bad.

We then went to Central Park in New York City for some rest and while in the park we found something rather surprising. It was a statue of Lily and Balto and it was made as a commemorative honor to her heroic deeds in Alaska 84 years ago. After the break we built awesome houses for the robots and to make sure that Dr. Wily's legacy never returns, we erased all knowledge of Dr. Wily from existence forever. Only us and Dr. Light have the knowledge of him. This was an epic adventure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Mega Man was an awesome game series. The only part of the games that I am well familiar with is Mega Man IV and that was back when I was a little kid. NicoChan11 and me did the ideas for this one. Thanks man for the help as always. Let me know what you all think. I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter.

See you all next time.

Mega Man is owned by CapCom and Nintendo


	599. Assault on Asgard

Part 1: Warning a Tyrant

* * *

It was a beautiful day and we were watching TV, Playing card games and reading books.

Me: It sure is a beautiful day huh?

Lincoln: It sure is J.D.

Nico: It's so invigorating.

May: It sure is.

Nico: Hey J.D. what happened to the Grinch after we defeated Princess Morbucks?

Me: He went back home to Whoville.

Nico: Oh.

Me: Yeah. You know guys I feel sorry for the Grinch.

Laney: Me too J.D. Anybody that hates Christmas doesn't have any faith.

Me: My thoughts exactly.

Mindy: Hey how did that fatso Flip turn to a life of crime?

Me: That's our doing. He swindled some of our friends out of all their money because that's all he ever cares about is money.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Me: So we pulverized him into pulp and took every single dime he stole and conned out of thousands of people over the years and made him dirt poor and shut down Flips.

Lincoln: That cheapskate deserved it.

Roxanne: Hey Mommy how did you and daddy meet?

Lori: That is literally one of my most popular questions.

Me: I've been wondering how you and Bobby met for a while Lori but I never got the chance to ask.

Lori: That's all right.

Bobby: It was a nervous day and night.

Lori: Well I noticed Bobby around town a lot and it was hard not to. He had so many jobs. Pizza delivery boy, lifeguard, mall cop, cat photographer...

Bobby: And don't forget door-to-door corn dog salesman.

Lori: Right, that.

Me: Your father is one busy guy. He has practically every job you can think of. Maybe not the advanced jobs but you know what I mean.

Lydia: I do.

Roxanne: Same here.

Bobby: That's right kids and I am always busy.

Lori: Yep. But it wasn't until I saw him cleaning shoes at the bowling alley that I noticed him noticed him.

Bobby: If I remember right, there was a toe fungus epidemic that week.

Me: Gross.

Lori: We got to talking and just a few days later, he left brownies in my locker with a note asking me out on our very first date!

Bobby: Yep! We went to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet.

Lynn: We were there at the restaurant and you two were really nervous.

Me: Really? How so?

Luan: Yeah it was pouring rain and Lori and Bobby were soaking wet when they went in.

Lynn: And Bobby accidentally whacked you in the head with it.

Me: Ouch. That must've left a mark.

Roxanne: No kidding Mommy.

Luan: Yeah your hair was soggier than Jean Juan's Guacamole French toast.

Me: Ew!

Luan: And they didn't take their eyes off each other and that made Lori bump into a waiter, who spilled a tray of Horchata lattes.

Me: Oops.

Bobby: Yeah that was an accident.

Lynn: And they didn't both pick sparkling water. Bobby said Sparkling and Lori said Flat. Then Bobby said Flat and you said Sparkling. This went on for, like, five minutes before the waiter just gave up and walked away.

Me: Confusing isn't it?

Lori: It was.

Luan: And when Bobby fed Lori chips and salsa, he had a muscle spasm and jabbed her in the cheek with the chip.

Me: Ouch.

Laney: That must've hurt.

Roxanne: It literally must have.

Bobby: Yeah I was worried Lori was bleeding but then I realized it was just salsa.

Me: That's confusing huh?

Lynn: And Lori didn't ask Bobby to order for you. When the waiter asked what you wanted, Lori was choking on some water and he couldn't understand what she was saying. So he just gave up and brought her soup.

Me: I hate it when that happens. Getting water down the wrong pipe is not fun.

Luan: I know. Then everyone was watching them on the dance floor, but they weren't dancing.

Me: What happened?

Luan: Lori spilled her soup in Bobby's lap and he screamed and jumped backwards and knocked into a dessert cart and spilled flan flambé everywhere. It was flantastic (Laughs)

Me: Yichihuahuas! That must've been painful. That was a good joke Luan.

Lynn: Then Lori went to help Bobby up and slipped in the flan and slid across the dance floor and crashed into the band.

Me: Ooh! That was not a good first date. But I was able to tell the reason why your date went wrong so badly. You two were nervous as all get out.

Bobby: That's right amigo.

Me: Trust me guys I know just how you feel. Usually when you're on your first date it's really nerve-wracking.

Varie: I know that feeling too.

Rachel: Same here. It's really stressful.

Celica: It's true.

Roxanne: That is an awesome story!

Lydia: It sure was.

Ramon: So awesome guys!

Vince: It sure was.

Carol: Yep.

Lincoln: That's right. I have a lot of awesome fiancés and they are amazing!

Earth: Thanks Linky.

Ariel's Sisters: We love you Linky.

Paige: Same here.

Lilly: Yep.

Nico then sensed something.

Me: What is it Nico?

Nico: I sense something. It's coming from Mount Thanos.

Me: The very same spot where Nerissa was imprisoned all those years ago?

Nico: Yeah. I think it's Phobos.

Me: You go tell him our warning. I killed Nerissa and in the future you will fight him.

Nico: You got it.

Nico used Instant Transmission and beamed over to Mount Thanos.

* * *

MOUNT THANOS, CANDRAKAR

Phobos was standing by the empty cell of Nerissa.

Nico appeared behind him. Phobos saw him.

Nico: Relax, Phobos. I'm not here to fight you. At least, not today. I just came to give you a warning.

Phobos: And that would be?

Nico: You can't hide in the Legion of Doom's HQ forever. Sooner or later, you're gonna make a move. And when you do, me and my friends will make sure it's your last.

Phobos: Am I supposed to be afraid?

Nico: You should be.

Phobos: Who are you?

Nico: My name is Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico. I'm a Saiyan from Earth.

Phobos: So you're a member of the most feared race in the universe.

Nico: That's right. And they're all dead because of another tyrant.

Nico and Phobos looked at each other. Nico's eyes showed righteous justice and Phobos' eyes showed malevolent evil.

Nico: You're not the first person to try to rule the universe with a sword of injustice. They all failed and so will you.

Nico had his Super Saiyan Aura flare up and Phobos had an aura of pitch black darkness around him. The skies darkened with storm clouds and lightning struck everywhere as everyone all over the realm of Candrakar and even us on Earth felt the sheer magnitude of their power.

THUNDERCLAP! THUNDERCLAP! THUNDERCLAP! THUNDERCLAP!

Rocks and pebbles and snow lifted up off the ground and lightning surged all over the place and it showed how powerful both of them really are in terms of power.

Nico: I take it you've heard about what happened to Nerissa.

Phobos: Yes. J.D. killed her.

Nico: So you got the news.

They continued to look at each other.

Nico: I've spent months preparing for the day when we face you at your most powerful. I've come a long way Phobos.

Phobos: So have I.

Nico: When the time comes Phobos, you and I will fight. So gather up as many of your forces as you can for then. But if you try anything before then, you will die a swift and painful death.

Phobos knew he wasn't bluffing and he powered down.

Nico: You will pay the ultimate price for your crimes.

Phobos: We will see. Candrakar will be mine.

Nico: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Nico then went back to Earth. Phobos knew that this would be the biggest fight of his life. It was gonna be a fight to the death.

* * *

EARTH, TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM ESTATE

Nico arrived back.

Me: How did it go?

Nico: He got the message.

Me: I can tell. Your energy level was flared up. We felt it.

Varie: We sure did.

Me: The stage has been set and the battle that will decide the fate of Candrakar will soon begin.

Elyon: We won't let my "Brother" get away with everything he has done.

Me: No we won't Elyon. Death is his only fate.

Nico: I believe it. I sensed that he has no honor or decency or mercy in his heart and his fate is now sealed.

Me: I can tell. He's all yours Nico. Show him what the true power of a Saiyan is capable of.

Nico: With pleasure.

* * *

PART 2: Assault on Asgard

* * *

We were resting and we saw Bowser Jr. looking sad.

Me: What's wrong B.J.?

Bowser Jr.: I miss my sibs. I got along great with all of them and we did all kinds of fun together. Sure it might've been bad fun but it was fun.

Me: I'm sorry B.J.

Brittney then got an idea.

Brittney: I got an idea.

Brittney opened a viewing window with her magic and it showed the Koopalings in their cell in the Venus Prison.

Brittney: Now for the fun part. (Chants an Incantation) FEMNIOXANA EXTESTIO LYTENXSA!

7 beams of light came out of the Koopalings and one came out of Bowser Jr. and they formed in front of us and became human princess versions of them.

Brittney: I used my dark magic to make Super Crown versions of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: This is so cool!

Bowsette Jr.: You can call me Bowsette Jr.

Lexi: I'm Lexi Koopa.

Lemi: I'm Lemi Koopa but my name has an I.

Wendy: I'm Wendy Koopa II.

Morgan: I'm Morgan Koopa Jr.

Lorna: I'm Lorna von Koopa

Rox: I'm Roxanna Koopa but call me Rox.

Lanai: And I'm Lanai Koopa.

Bowser Jr.: This is so awesome! Thank you Brittney!

Brittney: You're welcome B.J.

Laney: That was so awesome. Tails can I ask you a question?

Tails: Sure Laney.

Laney: How come you don't like your name Miles Powers?

Tails: Well my name is a pun on Miles Per Hour and I think it's a goofy name. So I decided to call myself Tails because I'm a fox with 2 tails.

Laney: Oh man. I'm sorry Tails.

Tails: No it's all right Laney.

The doorbell rang and Lana went to get it. She got a surprise to see Elsa and Anna at the door.

Lana: Elsa, Anna!

She hugged them both.

Elsa: It's great to see you again Lana.

Anna: Same here.

Elsa: Sorry I haven't talked to you guys for a while. I've been busy taking care of Arendelle.

Lana: That's all right. We've been pretty busy ourselves.

Me: Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. It's a pleasure to have you both here.

Elsa: Thank you J.D.

The alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and it showed that the land of Asgard was under attack by Loki, the God of Mischief and his frost giant minions.

Me: Uh oh! All of Asgard is under attack! Lets roll guys!

Elsa: Let us help you too.

Me: Are you sure your majesty? It's gonna be extremely dangerous.

Elsa: I'm sure. I do have ice powers.

Me: If you are sure. Okay. Lets go!

We went to Asgard.

* * *

ASGARD

We were at Asgard and we saw the land completely under siege.

Me: Wow! This is a catastrophe!

Lori: It literally is.

Leni: Who is causing all this?

Me: This is the work of Loki, the God of Mischief who is also Thor's brother.

Anna: This guy sounds like he is nothing but trouble.

Falcon: The Avengers have had numerous problems with this guy. He is a traitorous scumbag.

Me: Well we're not gonna get the job just by standing here. Lets go!

We went into Asgard and started pounding, blasting and destroying the Frost Giants. Elsa used her ice powers to get control over some of the Frost Giants.

Sasuke: These guys are strong and tough. (Goes through hand signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

He blew a fireball out of his mouth and blew some of the Frost Giants apart into dust.

Me: Nice shot Sasuke.

Sasuke: Thanks.

Ash: Charizard I choose you!

Ash sent out Charizard.

Sasuke: Combo time!

Ash: Right. Charizard use Flamethrower!

Sasuke: **INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!**

Sasuke released a huge wave of black flames.

Sasuke and Ash: HELLFIRE FLAME SPEAR!

The black fire combined with the fire blast and turned into a spear of black and orange fire and it skewered numerous Frost Giants and blew them apart in huge pillars of fire.

Ash: That was awesome!

Serena: It sure was.

Carmen R.: Lets use our combo Bai Tza!

Bai Tza: You got it Carmen!

Carmen fired a blast of fire and Bai Tza fired a blast of water.

Carmen R. and Bai Tza: STEAM DRAGON BOILER!

The blasts combined and turned into a dragon of pure steam and it melted some of the Frost Giants.

Elsa summoned her giant Abominable Snowman bodyguard Marshmallow and he pulverized and destroyed many of the frost giants.

Me: That takes care of the Frost Giants. Lets go get Loki!

We went after Loki and saw him fighting Thor.

I swooped in and kicked Loki in the face.

Me: Loki, the god of Mischief and one of the most dangerous enemies of the Avengers.

Loki: (British Accent) J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. What brings you all here to Asgard?

Me: What else? To stop you from causing more trouble here.

Thor: That's right.

Loki: Oh, come now, Thor. We were brothers once!

Thor: Yes, Loki. Once! (hits Loki with Mjölnir)

Lightning struck Loki from his hammer and Lincoln fired more Lightning and electrocuted him.

Me: Loki you have caused too much pain and suffering here in Asgard and on Earth and for that you will pay the ultimate price.

Nico: Loki, God of Mischief you have failed this realm! (Fires Frieza's Punishing Blaster)

It hit Loki and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Me: Wow! Awesome shot Nico!

Nico: Thanks man.

Loki's scepter flew at me.

I caught it and saw a glowing yellow light in it.

Me: It's the Mind Infinity Stone. The last Infinity Stone we need before we go and kill Thanos.

Lincoln: Awesome.

I take the stone out of the scepter and put the stone in my pocket for safe keeping.

Prince Adam: Let me help out guys.

Me: Go for it Adam!

Prince Adam unsheathed his sword.

Prince Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

His sword opened and turned and a flash of lightning hit him and he turned into He-Man.

He-Man: (Echoing) I HAVE THE POWER!

Me: Lets get him guys!

We all went at Loki and mercilessly pulverized him.

Hulk and Edzilla pounded him all over the place and smashed him into the ground at a merciless level.

They smashed him into the ground.

Hulk and Edzilla: Puny god.

He-Man slashed him with his sword several times.

He-Man: Final smash time! CHAMPIONS OF ETERNIA!

He-Man and the Masters of The Universe fired a massive laser wave and it hit Loki and exploded.

Nico: Now for the grand finale. (Holds his hands out) FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!

Nico fired a massive purple energy wave at Loki and it slammed into Loki's stomach and carried him up into space. When it was at a certain distance, it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it shook the entirety of Asgard to the core and the shockwaves from the blast reverberated down to the city and shook apart the land. When the explosion faded Loki fell to the ground and crash landed. He was defeated.

Me: That's it for Loki. Great job guys!

We cheered wildly.

Loki was in cuffs and he was standing before Odin, the chief God of the Norse Pantheon.

Odin: Loki my son, for your horrible crimes against all of Earth and all of Asgard you are hereby stripped of all of your powers except for your immortality. And you are hereby banished to Earth forever.

Me: I know who he can live with from now on Lord Odin.

Odin: Let it be done. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm we are eternally grateful for all of you coming and saving all of Asgard.

Me: We did what we had to do Lord Odin.

Lori: It was literally our pleasure.

Loki was stripped of his powers except for his immortality and he was now an immortal human. Thor walked up to him.

Loki: You're enjoying this humiliation, aren't you, brother?

Thor: Well, it was either this or kill you. An despite everything that happened, I still think of you as family.

Loki (sighs): Fair point.

Thor: Out of curiosity, Loki, why did you betray me, Father, and Asgard?

Loki: Well, I was just jealous of you. Of how Odin always favored you over me and how he saw you as the next in line for the throne.

Thor: Well, I can undertstand that.

Loki: I know that it will take time for me to regain your trust. But do me one favor. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. Be a better person.

Thor: I'll keep that in mind.

Me: You know Loki I can sympathize with you. There are others that were sick of living in someones shadows.

Sunny: That's right. I was sick of living in my cousin Gwen's shadow.

Blackfire: I was sick of living in Starfire's shadow.

Me: Jealousy is a very powerful and malevolent force of evil. So maybe your time on Earth will give you a chance to reflect on everything you did.

Loki: It will.

Loki now lives with our neighbor Mr. Grouse. The doorbell rang.

Mr. Grouse: Get that will ya?

Loki: Yes sir.

Loki got the door and it was Stan Lee as a mailman.

Stan Lee: Package for a Mr. Trounce?

Loki: It's actually Mr. Grouse.

Stan Lee: Whatever. Good day to you all.

Loki took the package.

Loki: This is going to be a long eternity.

I put the Mind Infinity Stone in the safe with all the other stones and kept Loki's scepter as a trophy.

* * *

Part 3: Robots Rebuilt.

* * *

In Lisa's lab Stewie, Lisa, Dexter, Elec Man, Proto Man and Dr. Light were rebuilding all of Dr. Wily's Robots. Rikki came in.

Rikki: Guys, what are you doing?

Stewie: We're making new versions of Wily's robots. These ones will fight for good instead of evil.

Elec Man: It was actually me and Proto Man's ideas.

Proto Man: The two of us actually saw all of Wily's robots as family.

Rikki: This is a great idea guys.

Mega Man: Thanks Rikki.

They rebuilt the following robots.

A

Acid Man

Air Man

Aqua Man

Astro Man

B

Blade Man

Blast Man

Blizzard Man

Bomb Man

Bright Man

Bubble Man

Burst Man

C

Centaur Man

Charge Man

Chill Man

Cloud Man

Clown Man

Commando Man

Crash Man

Crystal Man

Cut Man

D

Dive Man

Drill Man

Dust Man

F

Flame Man

Flash Man

Freeze Man

F cont.

Frost Man

Fuse Man

G

Gemini Man

Gravity Man

Grenade Man

Guts Man

Gyro Man

H

Heat Man

I

Impact Man

J

Junk Man

K

Knight Man

M

Metal Man

N

Napalm Man

Nitro Man

P

Pharaoh Man

Plant Man

Pump Man

Q

Quick ManR

Ring Man

S

Search Man

Shade Man

Shadow Man

Sheep Man

Skull Man

Slash Man

Solar Man

Spring Man

Star Man

Stone Man

Strike Man

Sword Man

T

Tengu Man

Toad Man

Tomahawk Man

Torch Man

Tundra Man

Turbo Man

W

Wave Man

Wind Man

Wood Man

Y

Yamato Man

We were impressed that they were rebuilt by them.

* * *

Part 4: Doomsday Cult Luck

* * *

As we rested and celebrated our victory in Asgard, I was sweating like crazy.

Me: Whew! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

Lincoln looked at the thermostat and it was 75 degrees fahrenheit.

Lincoln: No the thermostat hasn't been changed.

Me: It feels like I'm in the oven.

Becky: It's not just you J.D. I'm getting extremely hot.

Me: Let me see here.

I turned on my infrared vision and I saw that Becky had an extremely hot temperature.

Me: Whoa! This is not right. Becky it says that your body temperature is over 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit!

Lisa: That is scientifically impossible. A human can't survive beyond 135 degrees Fahrenheit.

Me: How did this happen Becky?

Brittney: I think I might know. I was doing a Brazilian spell to see if I can give Fire Powers to one of my goth friends, but it fizzled out on me.

Fire: (Spanish Accent) This is exactly what gave me my fire powers to begin with.

Me: I didn't know that Beatriz.

Suddenly Becky was in a vortex of green fire and when it faded Becky was forever changed. She had light green hair that looked like fire, a leaf green headband, green tube top, light green short jacket, green gloves, light green pants with a gold bead belt and green boots.

Me: Wow! Becky you look incredible.

Becky: What happened to me?

Me: You got Fire Powers the same way that gave Beatriz her fire powers.

Becky had a fireball of green fire in her hand and she saw that I was right.

Becky: This is amazing!

Dana: You look amazing with Fire's powers Becky.

Becky: Thanks Dana.

Lori: This is literally so cool! I'm Lori Volcana.

Luna: I'm Luna Frost.

Leni: I'm Leni Ivy.

Dana: I'm Dana Ice

Becky: And call me Becky Fire.

Me: Awesome names girls. Hmm. How about we call the five of you the Sisters of Nature?

Lori: Ooh! That is literally perfect.

Luna: That is rockin' dude!

Leni: It's totes perfect.

Dana: That is perfect for us.

Becky: I agree Dana. It's perfect for the five of us.

Fire: And I would be more than happy to teach you how to use your new powers Becky.

Becky: Thanks Beatriz.

Paige: Big sis this is so amazing!

Becky: Thanks Paige. I think I look awesome like this.

The alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw on the satellites that something strange was going on over in north-central Montana.

Me: Something is going on in Montana.

Suddenly a rock smashed through the window and it had a piece of paper wrapped around it.

I picked it up and it was a piece of paper with a passage from the Bible on it.

Me: It's a passage from the Book of Kings in the Bible. "You have done more evil than all who lived before you. You have made for yourself other gods, idols made of metal; you have aroused my anger and turned your back on me." That's the 9th verse in the book of Kings.

But I saw a symbol on the bottom right of the paper and it had a strong resemblance to the Church of Scientology Cross but it was a symbol that I knew all too well.

Me: (Gasp) Oh no!

Lincoln: What is it J.D.?

Me: The symbol on this paper is the Logo of Project At Eden's Gate!

Nicole: The Doomsday Cult in Far Cry?

Me: That's them.

Lincoln: What is Project At Eden's Gate?

I go to the computer and look it up.

Me: Project At Eden's Gate is a Doomsday Cult in Montana and they are also a highly armed Christian Extremist Terrorist group that believe that the world is gonna be completely destroyed because of Nuclear Holocaust. This cult is extremely dangerous and it's 100 times worse than Al-Qaeda and they pose a majorly serious threat to the world in general. They are loaded with weapons all across the board and they have lots of nuclear warheads with enough destructive power to obliterate the country.

Lori: That is literally horrible.

Me: It is. Apparently the cult has called us to test our faith. And these people have picked the wrong people to fight. Lets get them guys!

Everyone: Yeah!

I pull out the Sword of Omens and had the hilt lined up with my eyes.

Me: THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCATS! HOOO!

The sword blade grew longer and the ThunderCat symbol emitted from the gem in the sword and it roared in the sky.

RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Me: Lets roll!

We got on our horses and set out for Montana. Some of us were flying.

Me: If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Like the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse we'll ride and deliver the power of justice to the Project At Eden's Gate.

Lori: This is literally gonna be awesome!

The ThunderCats arrived by us in the Thunder Tank.

Lion-O: Hello J.D.

Me: Hello Lion-O. We're heading out to Montana to destroy an evil cult.

Cheetara: You called the right people to help out.

Me: Thanks Cheetara. Lets call in more help too.

I pressed the skull button on my watch and called in The Punisher.

Lincoln: So who is the leader of the Project At Eden's Gate?

Me: His name is Joseph Seed and he is a minister and the leader of Project At Eden's Gate.

Panthro: Sounds like this guy is bad news.

Me: He is Panthro. This cult is a terrorist organization that's 100 times worse than Al-Qaeda and they spell big time trouble here on Earth.

WilyKit: Sounds like they are huge trouble.

WilyKat: We have to stop them.

Me: And we will.

Tygra: We won't let them get away with this.

Me: No we won't.

We rode on and we weren't gonna let this cult get away with their crimes.

* * *

In Hope County, Montana the Project At Eden's Gate cult was a strange community built on religion and pure evil. Joseph Seed was giving a speech and a sermon. Suddenly huge fiery explosions rang out and killed lots of cult members. Burning them into ash. We were blasting them apart with our powers and had our weapons drawn.

Punisher (grabs a cult member by the throat): We want a word with your boss, Joseph Seed. Where is he?

Cult Member: You ain't gonna kill me. You ain't gonna kill me!

Punisher (points gun at him): Do any of us look like Batman to you? Rethink your answer before I fill you up with lead!

Cult Member: In the center of town! His office! But you ain't gonna get him! He knows you're coming, freaks!

Punisher (shoots him through the head): Good.

Me: Good job Frank. Lets go!

We rode on.

Lion-O: Lets blow some of them apart with our Final Smash.

Tygra: You got it Lion-O!

Panthro: Lets do it!

The ThunderCats used their Final Smash.

ThunderCats: THUNDERCATS HOOOOOO!

The fired a laser from their hands that merged and formed into the ThunderCats Symbol and it fired at some of the cult members and completely vaporized them in an instant.

Me: Awesome job guys!

Lion-O: Thanks J.D. (To the Viewers) Doing a Final Smash was fun and we're gonna do this more often when needed.

We went on and we saw a shocking sight. We saw another Lincoln Loud and he was a member of the Project At Eden's Gate.

(Girei Theme plays)

Me: (Gasp) It can't be! Lincoln Loud?

Cult Lincoln: That's right.

Lincoln: But you can't be me! How is this possible!?

Cult Lincoln: I'll tell you why. It's because my nonbeliever sisters threw me out because I was bad luck!

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: The Bad Luck Karma Travesty! This Lincoln is from another universe where he joins the Project At Eden's Gate cult after being ostracized from his family for being called bad luck because of Lynn's stupidity.

Lynn: I can't believe that this Lincoln's version of us would let this all go too far! They are worse than we are.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Laney: Am I part of your family?

Cult Lincoln: No you aren't. Who are you?

Laney: I'm Laney Loud and I'm the 11th sister. I was born after Lucy was and I'm called the voice of reason for my family.

Cult Lincoln: I see.

Becky: Let me talk to him.

Me: Okay Becky.

Becky walked up to the Cult Lincoln and he drew a knife.

Becky: Hang on, Lincoln. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk to you.

Cult Lincoln: Fine. But you have 10 minutes.

Becky: That's all I need. Lincoln do you remember all the fun times you've had with me and my friends and your sisters?

Cult Lincoln: I remember the fun times I've had with you and your friends Becky. You love comic books like I do.

Becky: That's right. But Lincoln don't you even realize that what you are doing here is wrong on so many levels?

Cult Lincoln: My sisters made me become like this. Lynn started all this because she threatened to beat my face in with her baseball bat.

Natilee: Is this what happened to you?

Natilee held up the picture of the bad luck karma nightmare she drew and the Cult Lincoln saw the exact same scenario he went through. But half of it wasn't true.

Cult Lincoln: Yes! Half of that is true but the rest is not.

Becky: Lincoln you are the nicest and sweetest boy I've ever met and what your sisters did was absolutely horrible. What they did makes them the worst scum that ever lived on this Earth.

Lincoln: That's right. You may be me but this isn't who you are. Your sisters may have done this to you but my version of Lynn is not that person anymore.

Lynn: That's right. What my version of your sister Lynn did to you was completely unforgivable and she is completely not right up here. (Taps her head) She lost a game and is nothing but a sore (retches) loser. Sorry it's still hard for me to say that.

Me: That's alright Lynn. Lincoln, after we're done here and we killed Joseph Seed we're gonna go to your universe and arrest the rest of your so-called family and throw them in one of our prisons here in our dimension and you can live with Ronnie Anne and her family from now on.

Cult Lincoln: You would do that for me?

Me: I sure would. I love you like a brother here in my dimension and I would never look at you any differently.

Lincoln: Thanks big brother.

Me: (Chuckles) You're welcome buddy.

The Cult Lincoln was in tears of joy and he hugged me and cried hard.

Me: It's all right bro. Let it all out. Let it all out.

Lori: I can't believe that in that Lincoln's dimension we were that stupid.

Leni: Totes. It's like, wrong on so many levels.

Girl Jordan: Those versions of you guys are not even worthy to be a part of Lincoln's family.

Varie: You said it Girl Jordan.

Rachel: I agree with you all whole-heartedly.

Cult Lincoln calmed down and we went after the rest of the cult.

Me: After we're finished here and in this Lincoln's universe, lets make a rule stating that the words Bad Luck are never to be spoken about again. All in agreement?

We all raised our hands.

Me: It's unanimous. From now on the words "Bad Luck" are forbidden.

Lisa: Yes indeed.

Cult Lincoln: Don't arrest Lily. She's a baby and was never involved in all this.

Me: Agreed. Lets go!

We continued blasting and killing cult members and the Cult Lincoln was helping us.

Ben: It's Hero Time!

Ben turned into Gutrot.

Ben: GUTROT!

Gutrot fired blasts of gas at the cult members and it melted them.

Gutrot: My gas is more powerful than Lori's, Billy's or Lynn's combined.

Lori: (Offended) Hey!

Lynn: (Offended) Hey!

Billy: (Offended) Hey!

Jean Grey: Lets use our combo May!

May: You got it Jean!

May fired a blast of ice fire and Jean Grey fired a blast of psychic energy.

Jean Grey and May: ICE PHOENIX FREEZE DEATH!

The blasts turned into a phoenix of pure ice fire and froze all the cult members and they shattered into a million pieces. Nicole was sealing them into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Laney summoned her Piranha plant and it breathed a fireball and Nico used Bowser's fire breath.

Nico: FURIOUS FLAMING PIRANHA ATTACK!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a swarm of voracious piranhas made of pure fire and it burned some of the cult members to charred skeletons.

Me: They have a huge stash of weapons somewhere. We have to find it.

Nico: Okay.

Nico grabbed one of the cult members.

Nico (pins one cult member down): Where's your boss keeping the goods?

Cult member: You want information? Read a newspaper!

Nico (points Deadshot's guns at him): Wrong answer.

Cult member: Ok. Ok! Stop! At the docks! He's keeping the goods at the docks!

Nico (shoots him through the heart): Appreciate that.

Me: Good work Nico. Lana, Lisa, Girl Jordan, Venom, Laney, Luan, Eddy, you go to the docks and bring the weapons here to this spot. The FBI is gonna want to see this.

Luan: We're on it J.D.

Eddy: You got it.

Venom: Lets go guys!

They did so.

We went into the church and we saw Joseph Seed at his office.

Me: Knock knock.

Lynn: Room service!

Nico: Joseph Seed, you have failed this city! (fires acid at him)

Red Hood (grabs Joseph Seed by the throat): Joseph Seed. You should've left town while you had the chance.

Joseph Seed: You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Guns! Weapons! Whatever you want. Please. I'll take a plane. Leave town! Never show my face again. Anywhere you want! I'll go anywhere!

Red Hood: How about you go to Hell? (pushes him out of window to his death) Say hi to Shade for us.

I fired a blast of energy and vaporized him in an instant and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: That's it for him.

Venom: J.D. we found all the weapons and you aren't gonna believe what we found.

We went to the stash and what we saw was absolutely horrific. There was a huge stash of numerous weapons and we saw a huge mondo stash of 100 megaton nuclear warheads. There was a total of 250 billion megatons of nuclear warheads and there was enough to destroy much of the entire planet and kill everyone and destroy everything.

Me: Wow! There are more nuclear warheads here than what we have all together in the entirety of the worlds nuclear arsenal.

Aylene C.: They were really going to destroy the entire planet.

Me: Not just that Aylene. They would cause a series of global catastrophes that would destroy much of the Earth. The damage would be far beyond irreparable.

Lisa: Indeed. The nuclear radiation and fallout would poison everything around the world and cause global volcanism all over the world to plunge the entire planet into volcanic and nuclear winter.

Naruto: That is really diabolical.

Sakura: No kidding.

We got the weapons and bombs out of there and we put them on the U.S.S. Valor for our use when needed.

Next we went to the Cult Lincoln's universe and arrested the other Loud's for neglect and child abuse. All except Lily because she was a baby and had no involvement in this whole travesty. They were sentenced to 20 to 30 years in the Saturn Prison and their Lynn was sentenced to 30 to 40 years of anger management and psychological therapy and treatment. The cult Lincoln was adopted by the Santiago's and the Casagrande's in his universe. Same with the Cult Lincoln's Lily and we destroyed an evil cult and saved the entire planet from total destruction. We promised Lincoln and Lily Santiago Casagrande that we would see them again one day. We made sure that the rest of the cult followers met their deaths or were thrown in prison forever in the Uranus Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Phobos is one of the main villains of W.I.T.C.H. and soon there will be a chapter where we all will fight Phobos and his henchmen and kill Phobos once and for all. I wanted to get the last Infinity Stone done and save the trouble. Rebuilding the robots we destroyed and making them good guys was a good idea and lastly destroying the Far Cry cult. I never played any of the Far Cry games but that cult is pure evil to the core. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Credit goes to Mast3r-Rainbow on Deviantart for his works Lori as Volcana, Leni as Poison Ivy, Luna as Killer Frost, Dana as Ice and Becky as Fire. Thanks for letting me use your works in my stories. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	600. The Vengeance Express

It starts at the estate. We were having hot dogs and a great lunch.

Me: Good wieners.

Varie: You said it.

Kevin: These are just as good as the dogs we had during Whopper Wiener Wednesday.

Me: I'm sure Kevin.

Ed: Yep.

Lincoln: Hey Kevin can I ask you a question?

Kevin: Sure Lincoln.

Lincoln: What caused the Vengeance Express to happen?

Me: That's what I was wondering also. What scam caused you to want the Ed's bodies mounted on pikes?

Eddy: (Sighs) It's something I don't like talking about but I'm willing to share. It was a scam called Gadgets of the Future.

Me: What was that scam for?

Edd: Well it was to sell gadgets that were supposedly from the year 2150.

Me: That's 131 years from now.

Edd: Indeed.

Eddy: But because of Ed pushing the red button, the gadgets all exploded and they hurt Kevin, Jonny, Nazz and Rolf really badly and they set out to kill us to get revenge.

Me: That is awful. The red button must've been a self destruct mechanism.

Edd: That's exactly what it was.

Me: Maybe we can go to the cul-de-sac and stop this ourselves.

Kevin: Good idea.

Me: Lets use the Simulator for it after lunch.

Nazz: You got it dude.

We resumed eating.

* * *

After we ate lunch we were in the simulator for the exercise.

Me: This is gonna be rough guys. But we're ready for anything.

The Simulator activated and we were in Peach Creek in Atlanta, Georgia.

Me: We're in. Lets hide out of sight for this until the time comes.

Luan: You got it.

Taranee: I have a strong feeling it's gonna happen soon.

Me: Yep.

Kevin (to Past Eddy telepathically): Eddy? Can you hear me?

Past Eddy (telepathically): That you, Kevin?

Kevin: Yep. But not the one you know. I'm from the future.

Past Eddy: Really?! Are the future selves of me, Sockhead, and Lumpy with you as well?

Kevin: We sure are, old timer. One of my friends is using her telepathic powers so I can create a mental link with you. I just wished she and I had done it sooner. We almost have no time.

Past Eddy: Until what?

Kevin: Until you die.

Past Eddy: Until what now? Cause it kinda sounds like you said I die.

Kevin: Listen, if you do the Scam of the Century, a chain of events will happen that will damage the Cul-de-sac and injure my past self and some of the others.

Past Eddy: What do you mean by that?

Kevin: Well, aside from my past self, you also injure Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny.

Past Eddy: C'mon! I'm sure this scam won't end that badly.

Kevin: It does end that badly.

Past Eddy: When exactly does the scam injure them?

Kevin: As soon as you push the red button.

Past Eddy: Are you sure?

Kevin: Of course. I saw it happen before at this exact moment. So you need to abort the Scam as soon as possible!

Past Eddy: And let your so called past self rub another failure in my face? Forget it! Besides, if I make the scam work another way, that means I'm invincible, right?

Kevin: It's not exactly rocket science, Eddy.

Past Eddy: Meaning what?

Kevin: You wanna spend an hour getting a crash course on the laws of time and probability? No? Then do as I say, for your sake.

Past Eddy: You really have a lot to learn about me, so called future Kevin. I'm gonna do what I always do, which is getting money for Jawbreakers anyway I can. You want an Eddy that'll do whatever you want? Go play a videogame.

And with that, the telepathic link ended.

Me: Did it work?

Kevin: No. He was too stubborn.

Eddy: I forgot how stubborn I was back then.

Me: I can believe it.

Taranee: This is not gonna be easy.

Luan: It usually never is.

Then there was a huge explosion.

KABOOOOOOMMM!

Marie K.L.: That was a big explosion.

Me: No kidding.

We saw 4 smoke trails fly away from the lane.

Me: Wow! Lets go!

We went to the lane and we saw the Lane completely in shambles.

An abandoned basketball is seen next to a game of hopscotch. Strangely, the number on the end is 62, and the square is incomplete. Following said trail, we find some broken chalk, two abandoned shoes, a skateboard with the wheels still rolling, and a dropped ice-cream cone on which ants are crawling. Lightning flashes, and we see the lane, utterly destroyed. A silhouette of Nazz can be seen splattered against one fence along with various debris, including a bag of cement, spilled black paint, an oven mitt, a toaster, and a cinder block with a balloon tied to it. Lightning crashes again and we see more of the lane, replete with footprints, downed trees, and boxes. Among the destroyed items are a record and a bowling ball. Lastly the camera was getting a long shot of the destroyed area. In addition to the lane, a house has suffered remarkable damage, and there is even an ice cream truck in its backyard. Not only this, but a water main has broken, flooding an area near the woods, and there is strangely enough a broken canoe by another house.

Me: Wow! What a mess!

Luan: No kidding.

Leni: This is totes awful.

Kevin: I can't believe this happened.

Me: Me neither. This is an absolute travesty.

Linka: I can't believe that this scam is what triggered a terrible spree of revenge and destruction.

Laney: No kidding.

Francis: Those kids have to be stopped or else.

Duncan: You're telling me man.

Me: But things are already escalating from bad to worse.

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Elec Man: Huh. So that's how the Vengeance Express started.

Nazz: Yep and what we did to the Ed's back then was not cool!

Varie: You're telling me Nazz. We weren't there back then but that was a horrible time.

* * *

SIMULATOR

In Past Ed's house things were getting worse already.

[Past Ed bursts into his room, knocking the door off its hinges and into the back wall. He spots it and tries to run through it but instead runs into the bricks that make up his basement. Stumbling backwards, he spots his shoe and rips it off before trying to get his sock off with his teeth. As he works to get it loose, he hops around his room, destroying it. Finally getting his sock off, Past Ed grabs two comics and Baron O' Beefdip.]

Past Ed: "Trouble! Bad!" [He grabs a stack of random junk.] "Pain!"

[Past Ed puts some bread in a toaster and sets it to go off before grabbing a bag and stuffing it full. Spotting his chair, Past Ed shakes the assorted items and the stuffing out of it into the bag and shoves the chair into the bag. He then rushes into the bathroom and tears down the drywall to reveal his sponge collection. The toast pops up, and Past Ed quickly grabs the hot bread, butters it, and tosses it into his bag. He pulls the bag out of the wall and grabs his sponges before running off.]

* * *

In Past Edd's house he was packing his suitcase.

[Edd is in his room, whimpering. A bunch of clothes are on his bed, next to an empty suitcase. He is trying to write a goodbye note.]

Past Edd: "Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long–far–oh dear." [He picks up the note, folds it, and puts it in the trash along with many other failed attempts before starting again.] "Dearest Mother and Father. It is with great sh-shame..." [Past Edd puts down his pen and begins to cry. Pulling himself together] "That I regretfully con-fess...to..." [a few tears leak out] "I regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, incomprehensible, immoral, thoughtless, impossible, hurtful–" [Past Edd's writing goes jagged, and he stops and wails.] "OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[Past Edd gives in to his tears. Suddenly, his door bursts open. Past Edd looks behind him and sees a worried Past Ed.]

Past Ed: "Dah-houble D!"

* * *

In Past Eddy's house, he was packing too.

[Past Eddy is shoving things into his suitcase. He finishes and tries to slam the overstuffed case shut. When he finally does so, he tries to lift it, but finds it too heavy. Suddenly, it bursts open, scattering its contents all over the room. Past Eddy lies there. He gets up just as a banging comes at the door. Past Eddy leaps up, terrified. He grabs the vacuum cleaner and affects a falsetto.]

Past Eddy: [imitating his mother] "Um, my little Eddy's not home right now!"

[The door flies open.]

Past Eddy: "DON'T HURT ME!" [He dives behind the vacuum cleaner.]

Past Ed: [running in] "Trouble! Bad!"

[Past Ed trips over the vacuum and lands on Past Eddy.]

Past Eddy: "It wasn't my fault, I swear!" [He realizes who it is.] "Ed, you idiot!" [packing again] "I thought it was those sore losers!"

Past Ed: [panicking] "What do we do, Eddy? What do we do?"

Past Eddy: "What happened to Sockhead?"

[Past Ed reaches into his bag and pulls out Past Edd.]

Past Eddy: "Here, hold this!" [He hands the suitcase to Past Edd.]

Past Edd: "We're fugitives, Eddy! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure? All because of our misguided chicanery!"

Past Eddy: Future Kevin, me, Double D, and Ed are in my house. Your past self and the other angry kids are looking for us right now!

Kevin: What?!

Past Eddy: Looks like you get to be right after all.

Kevin: Believe me, that's the last thing I want.

[The Past Eds see a shadow pass by the blinds.]

Past Eddy: "Too late! Quick, my brother's room!"

[The Eds rush out of Eddy's room and head down the hall. They come to the front door and skid to a halt; something outside is hammering on it, trying to get in. Eddy quickly directs them upstairs. The door bursts open behind them, but the Eds continue running. They find the room, and Eddy begins to open the door.]

[The door creaks open, and Past Eddy peeks in. He looks around. Seeing nobody, he enters.]

Past Edd: [following him in] "Eddy, do you think this is wise?"

Past Eddy: "They'll never find us in here!" [He rummages through the closet.] "Ah-ha!" [He tapes the wallpaper to the door.] "Ssh!" [Past Eddy closes the door.]

* * *

Kevin: Guys! The angry kids are looking for the past Ed's!

Me: We have to get to them first.

Laney: But we don't know where they are.

Me: We're gonna find out shortly.

Suddenly we got an unexpected surprise. It was a Pot Centipede Heartless and some Shadows were with it too!

Casey: Heartless?! But you guys already defeated Xehanort!

Francis: Some of his residue darkness must be here.

Kevin: Ok, I don't know if we'll get stronger by defeating these Heartless like J.D. and the others do. But we still need to take them out before we can reach the past Eds!

Me: Lets go!

I called forth my Keyblade and we went at the Heartless.

Kevin: Hey, Sora. If you're watching this, we would really need some tips on how to beat the Pot Centipede!

Me: I know how to beat it!

* * *

In Eddy's brother's room, the past Ed's were hiding.

[The lights click on in the room. Past Eddy proceeds to do all the locks. The Past Eds huddle together in the center of the room, waiting for the coming storm and hoping it will pass them by.]

Past Eddy: [whispering] "This is all your fault, Sockhead!"

Past Edd: [whispering, shocked] "My fault? Funny, isn't it, how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry!"

Past Eddy: [whispering] "Yeah, well, I didn't see you stop me! You shoulda known it would go bad!"

Past Ed: "Boy, did it go bad."

[They stop talking. There's a creaking and some noises outside. Past Eddy looks up and spots a congratulatory glass on top of the fridge. He pushes Past Edd to the door, and a piece of toast falls off Past Edd's back. Past Eddy then hands Past Edd the glass and gestures for him to use it to listen. Past Edd puts the glass to the door and his ear to the glass while Past Eddy stashes himself in Past Ed's pocket. All three Past Eds are sweating as they listen for any noise. Suddenly, a crunch comes, and Past Edd's eyes turn inwards. Past Eddy looks up and sees Past Ed eating the toast. Past Edd, now standing in a puddle of his own sweat, drops the glass. The door starts to buckle as something pounds on it.]

Past Ed: "We are not long for this world!"

[Past Ed darts around the room, trying to find shelter.]

Past Edd: "The window!"

[Past Edd rushes over and parts the curtains only to find that it's been bricked up.]

Past Eddy: "What's with my brother and these stupid bricks?!"

[Past Edd and Eddy stumble backwards and trip over the rug. It rolls up, revealing a vent.]

Past Edd: "Eddy, look! This heat vent will lead to an escape!"

Past Ed: [on the camel] "Over here, guys! My lumpy mutated horsie will save us!"

[The wooden bar breaks, and a foot kicks through the doorknob.]

Past Edd: "Eddy! The door won't hold for much longer!"

Past Eddy: (the angry kids are breaking down the door to his brother's room) Future Kevin... if you're there... I got nothin' left... no plans... no... no nothing. You tried to warn me... I was an idiot.

Kevin: Stop talking about yourself in the past tense! This isn't over!

Past Eddy: Spoken like someone. Who isn't here.

Kevin: I will be! Just hold on! (shoots at the Pot Centipede) I'm doing what I can! Come on, Eddy! Where's the never-say-die-attitude!

Past Eddy: I didn't need to say it... To do it. And I'm out of jokes. I'm sorry... I... didn't try to make friends with your past self sooner...

Kevin: No way! No (censored) way are you giving me brave last words!

Past Eddy: [panicked] "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

[Past Edd grabs onto Past Eddy and pulls, trying to work the grate loose. He looks over to Past Ed, who is trying to get the camel to run.]

Past Ed: "Giddy-up, horsie! Do not let your mutated lump slow you down!"

[Past Ed falls off the camel and slams into the wall. He hits what looks like a fire alarm and slides down. Past Edd and Eddy, meanwhile, finally get the vent cover loose, and Past Eddy leaps in only to find that his brother bricked up the vents as well.]

Past Eddy: "More bricks Double D!"

Past Ed: "Ooh ooh oh! This-a-way, guys!" [He shows them the alarm.] "Look!"

Past Edd: [reading] "In case of movie break glass?"

Past Eddy: "Bingo!" [He grabs the provided hammer and breaks the case.] "My bro's always prepared!" [He reaches inside and pulls out a peanut.] "A peanut?"

Past Ed: "Cheap movie."

[An arm reaches through the space where the doorknob used to be. It feels the chains before reaching down and lifting one of the bolts. The door creaks open a little more, and we see the kids, straining to get into the room.]

Past Kevin: "Lemme through! End of the line, dorks!" [Past Ed grabs the peanut with his teeth.]

Past Eddy: "It was just a scam, Double D! How did it go so wrong?"

Past Edd: [scared] "Eddy, the laws of probability can be a real mean–"

Past Ed: [garbled] "Just my mouth!"

[Past Ed bites down on the nut, and the shell cracks, revealing a key.]

Past Edd: "Eddy! A key!"

[The kids strain at the door.]

Past Eddy: "It must be for my brother's car!"

[A piece of the door breaks loose. Past Eddy scrambles into the drivers seat.]

Past Edd: "Eddy, we're too young to drive!"

Past Eddy: "Get in, get in!"

[Past Ed dives into the backseat while Past Edd rides shotgun. Past Eddy fumbles with the key.]

Past Eddy: "Come on!"

[He finally puts it in the ignition. He turns it, and the engine barely coughs. Past Eddy tries again, and the engine coughs again.]

Past Edd: "It's no use, Eddy!"

Past Eddy: [trying again] "It ain't workin!"

[The chains break as Past Rolf slams his head through the door.]

Past Rolf: "Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful, like Papa's charcoal anecdotes, Ed-boys!"

[Past Rolf crashes through the door, and Past Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Plank follow him in. Past Ed plunges his feet through the car's floor.]

Past Ed: "I am Ed! Cheese and macaroni!"

[Past Ed runs forward. The kids grab on to the car as it breaks through the doorway and smashes through the second floor, sailing outside. The impact with the wall shakes the past kids off, and they fall on the grass outside Past Eddy's house.]

Past Nazz: "They're getting away, guys!"

[The car twists onto the road and slams into a street light and a fire hydrant before turning and running into a garage. It then backs up and goes through a fence. Past Rolf, meanwhile, lets out a piercing whistle, and his pig gallops up.]

Past Rolf: "Peel your onions Ed-boy!" [sinister] "And cry." [getting on Wilfred] "There is no escaping the son of a shepherd!" [He rides off in hot pursuit.]

Past Kevin: "Right behind you, man."

[Past Kevin and Nazz take off after Rolf.

We just defeated the all the Heartless.

Me: The past Ed's are in the car. Come on!

We went after the car and it went through the road.

[The past Eds trundle down the road.]

Past Edd: "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Past Eddy: "Not in my brother's car, you're not!"

[Plank, ripped and torn and almost destroyed, tumbles onto the windshield.]

Past Edd and Eddy: "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Past Ed: "BBBWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

[Past Ed swerves, scared out of his mind. The car almost hits Jonny.]

Past Jonny: [angry and scared] "Let em have it buddy!"

I punched Past Jonny in the face and give him a massive black eye.

[Past Rolf and Kevin ride into a field. Past Kevin skids his bike to a stop. The car jumps, and lands on the fences bordering the lane. Past Rolf chases them. He gets close, and pulls on Wilfred's ears to coax out more speed. Wilfred speeds up, and they approach the car's rear. Eddy meanwhile looks out of the window. He looks down, and his eyes bulge. The wheels are just barely staying on the top of the fence. One false move, and they will fall to their quite probable deaths.]

Past Edd: [lamenting] "So much undone! Unsaid! Mother and Father will be so annoyed!"

Past Ed: "Yowch!"

[Past Rolf has clamped down on Past Ed's leg with his teeth. The only thing propelling the car now is pure momentum.]

Past Ed: "They got me, guys!" [He begins to slip out.] "I'm a goner! Save yourselves!"

Casey (charges at Past Rolf): GONGOLA!

Casey pile drived Past Rolf and bit his leg and he screamed in pain and jumped off him and landed on the car.

[Past Eddy peers over the steering wheel as they rush through the junkyard. Suddenly, Past Kevin slams their vehicle from the left, shaking them and sending them skidding.]

Past Ed: "Oh, help me!"

Past Edd: "Oh dear, now what?!"

[Past Eddy looks out the window and spots Kevin. Kevin then hits them again, and the car once again skids.]

Past Eddy: "He's a maniac, I tell ya!"

Me: This fight is REALLY getting intense.

Lincoln: They will soon get the VIP treatment at the hospital with every single bone in their miserable bodies broken into powder.

Earth: Ouch.

[Past Kevin slams them a third time, and this time they spin in circles. The car hits another mountain of trash, and this acts like a ramp. The car leaps into the air and slips upside down. As it does this, Past Edd turns green, and Past Eddy flies past him and out the window, still clinging to the wheel. The car lands on two wheels and continues to drive this way. Past Eddy is on the right side and is forced to run with the car. The car turns left, and Past Kevin follows. Past Rolf brings up the rear, having managed to rejoin the chase.]

Past Rolf: "Run like well-worn stockings, Wilfred!"

[Past Ed releases the car door briefly and grabs at the steering wheel. He spins it rapidly, pulling Past Eddy inside. Past Ed then grabs at the door and continues to run. They reach the edge of the junkyard and crash through the fence. The Past Eds reach Peach Creek Estates and blast through it, on the way wrecking some of the incomplete structures. Past Nazz and Jonny rejoin the chase.]

Past Rolf: "Prepare for Rolf's water-laden bovine bladder!"

Past Jonny: "Plank's freaking out!"

Past Eddy: "Double D! You got any bright ideas?"

[Past Edd is puking into a paper bag.]

Past Kevin: "How do you like your faces? Fried or scrambled?"

[The Past Eds look up with a start. Kevin is on their left. Kevin then rips the door open.]

Past Eddy: "Ed! The door! The door, Lumpy!"

Past Rolf: "Rolf will assist you with the Ed-boy flogging Kevin!" [He grabs Wilfred and they roll forward like a wheel.]

Past Nazz: "Go Rolf go!"

[Past Ed manages to shut the door, tearing it away from Kevin. Past Eddy locks it and begins to roll up the window.]

Past Edd: "Ed! Fingers!"

[Past Ed jerks his fingers back as the window closes. Past Kevin leaps onto the car, and his bike wheels off, coming to a stop against a sawhorse, perfectly parked. Past Rolf's wheel slams into the back of the car, and he and Wilfred fly upward. The pig lands on the roof, and Past Rolf lands on the hood. Past Nazz reaches their back and grabs onto the open trunk.]

Past Kevin: [groping for them] "You're going down, dudes."

[The Past Eds look up and spot Wilfred's tail acting like a bottle opener on the roof. Past Rolf lifts the pig and tears the roof on, and the faces of the Past Eds' enemies leer in.]

Past Kevin: Time for payback!

Past Jonny: Plank wants first crack at em!

Past Rolf: Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana's goiter!

Past Nazz: Like, thanks for the help up here, guys? Duh!

Kevin (shoots missiles at them): NO! NOT THIS TIME!

The missles exploded and got the past kids off of Eddy's brother's car.

I stop the past Ed's car.

Me: We're here to save you guys.

Past Eddy: Who are you?

Me: A friend. And those buttkissers are gonna pay for hurting you!

Past Eddy: Show them no mercy!

Me: With pleasure!

A huge fight was gonna break out.

Me: You four want to get to the Ed's you have to go through us first.

Duncan (hesitant on punching past Nazz): Kev, I don't want to hurt your girlfriend.

Kevin: Duncan, if she's watching this, she'd want us to stop her past self from hurting the Eds!

* * *

CONTROL ROOM

Nazz: I am watching Kevin and I agree with you.

* * *

SIMULATOR

Me: Lets dance fart-fignewtons!

Kevin (to his past self): I can't believe I'm saying this. But you're actually making me miss Skalamandar and Johnny 13! (his past self tries to hit him with a pipe) Was I always this dumb and hot headed?

Past Kevin: You ugly dork!

He tried to hit Kevin again and he was dodging his blows.

Past Kevin (to his future self): Some future me you are! Once I get rid of you, dorky's gonna be next!

Kevin: You won't hurt him. You're not gonna hurt him ever again!

Kevin punched his past self in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Taranee: Ok, I've heard of hating yourself and beating yourself up. But Kevin just took those phrases to a whole new level.

Me: You're telling me Taranee.

I punched Past Jonny and Past Rolf in their faces and knocked out some of their teeth.

Casey: You four are really giving our friends a really bad name.

Casey whacked them with his baseball bat.

Casey: Combo time guys!

Duncan: Lets get him dude!

Duncan and Casey pulled out two baseball bats wrapped in Barbed Wire.

Duncan and Casey: BARBED WIRE SMASH!

They smashed all four of their faces and bodies with the baseball bats.

Kevin: Lets use our combo dude!

Francis: You got it Kevin!

Francis fired a blast of fire and Kevin threw a huge jawbreaker.

Francis and Kevin: FLAMING JAWBREAKER SURPRISE!

The fire merged with the jawbreaker and became a blue flaming meteor and it slammed into the past kids and exploded.

KRABOOOMMM!

Kevin: Ok. I'm the last one to call anyone a dork right now. But those past versions of me and the others are Dorks!

Me: You said it Kevin. As Nico says, "Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny of the past, you 4 have failed this neighborhood!"

Kevin: (Laughs) You got that right dude.

We high-five.

But the Past kids weren't finished yet and the Past Kanker's appeared.

Duncan (to the Past Kanker's): Unless you want your so called boyfriends to be beaten to a pulp, you three better get out of our way!

Past Lee: What was that about our...

Kevin (punches Lee): That's for all the years of (censored) you and May gave us!

I tied up the Past Kanker's.

Luan: Final Smash time. I'll go first. PRISM FLARE BURST!

Luan fired a blast of light that split into the 7 colors of the rainbow and it hit the past kids and burned them.

Eddy: My turn! JAWBREAKER PULVERIZER!

Eddy fired numerous jawbreakers at a vicious level and they pulverized the kids.

Duncan: Time to slice things up. SLICE AND DICE!

Duncan threw numerous knives and slashed the kids in numerous places.

Kevin: My turn! JAWBREAKER SMASH!

Kevin fired a bunch of Jawbreakers as big as cars and they smashed the kids into pulp.

The other Peach Creek kids came into the Simulator.

Nazz: Lets help out also.

Sarah: Lets get them!

Jimmy: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Go get em guys!

Rolf: Rolf will smash you into bladder pulp!

Ed: FINAL SMASH TIME!

PEACH CREEK KIDS: PEACH CREEK COBBLER CLOBBER!

The Peach Creek kids flew in the air in a Hendecagon (11-Sided Polygon) formation and fired lasers from their hands and they merged and turned into the Peach Creek Cobblers symbol and they fired it at the past kids and it hit them and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the explosion cleared the past kids were really badly broken, battered, bruised and mangled.

Me: That takes care of those losers.

Taranee: Yep.

Laney: They deserved it for hurting the Eds.

Leni: I totes agree.

Luan: That's all for them.

Duncan: How about we get some souvenirs from this place before we go?

Me: Good idea.

I took the past Kevin's hat as a trophy.

We went through the Trailer Park and we saw the trailer for the Kanker's.

Kevin went at the Trailer and fired an energy ball and completely destroyed it.

Kevin just destroyed the Kankers' trailer home while it was still vacant.

Duncan: Was that really necessary?

Kevin: Well, we never did find out what happened to the trailer home.

Me: After the Kanker's mom was arrested we had it impounded.

Kevin: Good riddance.

We went passed the Candy Store.

Casey (sees Francis stealing some jawbreakers from the candy store): Dude, are you stealing those jawbreakers?

Francis: Oh, c'mon! The owner's not gonna miss a few. Besides, it's not stealing if you grab them fast!

Kevin: Well, if we're talking about stealing jawbreakers, then let's steal some from my past self's house!

Me: Even better.

We did so and took all the boxes full of jawbreakers.

Me: This oughta keep the Eds satisfied for a while.

Eddy: It sure will.

Luan: How sweet! (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Kevin: (To the Viewers) Remember kids, vengeance is never the way to solve anything and it only makes things worse.

We left the simulator with the boxes in a scroll and everyone cheered for us. Beating the living daylights out of the past versions of Nazz, Rolf, Kevin and Jonny was really therapeutic for the Eds and beating the Kanker's was therapeutic as well. We put the Jawbreakers in the pantry.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

The first part of Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show was the funniest part I ever saw. It made me laugh so hard that I almost peed my pants. Funny thing is it never told us what scam it was at the beginning and it never will. So we decided to use our imaginations. But those kids were really out for blood and they went halfway across the state to find the Eds and hunt them down and kill them. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Also this is my 600th chapter! Hooray! This is another huge milestone for me.

See you all next time


	601. Robots In Disguise

It starts in space above the orbit of Earth. Something was going on as a distortion appeared and it glowed blue and turned into a portal.

Out of the portal came two strange ships the likes of which we have never seen. The ships were firing their lasers and guns at each other.

On Earth at the estate we were playing with Nico's G1 Transformers Action Figures.

Me: You have a lot of awesome Transformers figures Nico.

Nico: FYI, my favorite G1 Autobots are Optimus Prime, Roller, Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Mirage, Jazz, Smokescreen, Warpath, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Prowl. My favorite G1 Decepticons are Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Rumble. I like Skywarp and Thundercracker better then their brother Starscream. And I like Rumble because he's a cool dude.

Me: I believe it.

Computer: ALERT! Spacial Anomaly in progress.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and saw a fight with the two ships in space.

Me: Looks like we have a space battle in progress.

Lori: Who is it between?

Me: Scanning now.

I activated the space scanners and it showed that the ships over the planet and they were both heavily damaged. One of the ships launched many pods and got them into orbit around the planet and they entered our atmosphere over Africa.

Me: They have entry into our atmosphere. Crash points are the jungles in the Congo and the volcanoes of Ethiopia.

Lincoln: Strange.

Me: Lets go see. Team Loud Phoenix Storm lets roll!

We set out for Africa. We went to the ship that landed in the Congo.

* * *

We arrived in the Congo and we saw the ship badly damaged.

Me: This ship is nearly totaled.

Lori: What do think it belongs to?

Me: Lets find out.

We walked up to the ship and it opened and out came a Gorilla, a Rhinoceros, a Rat and a Cheetah.

Me: Wow!

Gorilla: Who are all of you?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm and you all are on the planet Earth.

Optimus Primal: So we are on the planet Earth. And news about your achievements has reached even all of Cybertron. I am Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus Primal.

Nico: You're all transformers! Awesome!

We introduced ourselves.

Optimus Primal: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please allow me to explain what we are doing here. We didn't come to this planet by choice. We were locked on to Megatron's warp signature. He and some of the Predacon's stole the Golden Disk, a carefully guarded relic that gave the location of a major energon source. Planet Earth is the huge Energon source.

Me: Wow! So Megatron and the Predacons landed in Ethiopia.

Cheetor: That must be where they are at.

Lana: We were there before and it's a strange place.

Rattrap: Oh man. We're all gonna die.

Me: No one is gonna die on our watch Rattrap.

Rhinox: If Megatron and the Predacons are there then we have to be ready for anything.

Me: And we would be more than happy to help you all. We can convince some of the Predacons to join you so we can take down Megatron for good.

Laney: We have a powerful habit of saving some bad guys from the darkness of themselves.

Volcana: That's right. If it can happen to some of the supervillains it can happen to them as well.

Lola: That's right.

?: If you are gonna go after Megatron you have to be ready for his tactics.

We turned and saw Dinobot! He was a Predacon turned Maximal in the form of a Velociraptor.

Me: Dinobot. So you managed to betray Megatron.

Dinobot: Yes. I challenged Megatron to a battle and I lost. We stole the Golden Disk for nothing.

Me: On the contrary. You did come to the right planet and this is Planet Earth. We heard all about Megatron and how he has caused numerous problems all over Cybertron for years.

Optimus Primal: Yes. He is trying to restart the Great War. If the Predacon's get enough energon, they will start it again and we can't let that happen.

Me: No we won't. We saw on the scanners that you launched separate ships.

Rhinox: Yes. That was our crew in Stasis Pods.

Me: Lori, Lola, Lincoln, Naruto go get the Stasis Pods and bring them down here.

Naruto: Right!

Lori: You got it.

They went up into space and they brought them down.

Me: Good work guys. Shall we activate them for you Optimus?

Optimus Primal: We would like that J.D.

Me: Okay.

Dinobot: If only there were some way we can permanently get rid of the Megatron that we know.

Ben: Maybe I can go Nanomech, shrink inside his head, and destroy it before he even realizes what's going on!

Me: That's a good plan Ben.

We activated the Maximals in the pods and they had numerous forms.

Airazor: Thank you for activating me.

Me: You're welcome Airazor.

Lincoln: Lets go to Megatron and show him no mercy!

Me: Lets do it!

We set out for Ethiopia.

* * *

We arrived and saw the Predacon ship.

Me: There it is.

K-9: That's the Predacon ship all right.

Silverbolt: This is not gonna be an easy fight but it will all be worth it.

Ironhide: We can't let Megatron get away with all the crimes he has caused to Cybertron.

Prowl: Yeah.

Optimus Primal: This is now a battle called the Beast Wars.

Me: And we humans are the first to help out. I think.

Optimus Primal: Yes you are the first humans to help us J.D.

Me: Awesome.

Nico: I sense that Gorilla Grodd was here and he is helping Megatron somehow.

Me: I feel it too. Lets get them!

Optimus Primal: All units MAXIMIZE!

The Maximals transformed into Robots.

Nico: This is so cool!

Tigatron: It is indeed.

Blackarachnia: This is gonna be good.

Me: Lets go!

We powered up.

Kaiba: I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Carol: I summon Thunder King - The Lightningstrike Kaiju!

Me: I summon Five-Headed Dragon!

We went at the base and I fired an energy blast and blew a hole into the base. We saw the Predacons and we saw Megatron and he was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Waspinator as a Wasp, Scorponok as a Scorpion, Terrorsaur as a Pterodactyl, Tarantulus as a Tarantula, Inferno as a Fire Ant and many more.

Me: Wow! There's a lot of Predacons.

Optimus Primal: Megatron, you've plagued the universe for far too long! Today, I take you down once and for all!

Megatron (BW): (laughs) Oh, Optimus. If you had the guts to do that, you would've done it years ago! I, on the other hand...(slams Optimus Primal into the ground)

I kicked Megatron off of Optimus and he and his Predacons transformed.

Nico fired a blast of energy at Megatron.

Nico: (sees Waspinator lose his arm) Ok, after we kill Megatron, the first thing we're gonna do is make Waspinator more durable.

Me: Good idea man. From what I remember he gets treated like a punching bag instead of a comrade.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Clawful pulverized Scorponok and Ultra-Humanite fought and pounded some sense into Tarantulas.

Nico: Was it really worth it?

Terrorsaur: Was what worth it?

Nico: Megatron's finally going to conquer this planet with Grodd's help and yet you guys won't be able to enjoy it.

Scorponok: Of course we will! What makes you say otherwise?

Kraven: (Russian Accent) In any minute now, you'll be nothing but Megatron's next victims!

Stalker: I know all you know is fighting and war. But is a planet ruled by Megatron and Gorilla Grodd really a world you all want to live in?

The Predacon's realized that Stalker was right and they decided that being with Megatron was not worth it at all.

Nico: Good to know that you've made the right choice, Inferno. Your G1 Ancestor would be proud.

Inferno: Thank you, your highness!

Nico: Ok, making Waspinator more durable probably won't be the only thing we need to change with the Predacons.

May: Nico, we managed to make the Predacons good. Any chance we can do the same for some of the G1 Decepticons?

Nico: There's a strong chance of that. It would be really entertaining to see Thundercracker and Skywarp gun Starscream down!

Retrax: That would be amusing.

Razorclaw: Thank you for saving us from ourselves Nico.

Nico: You're welcome Razorclaw.

Spittor: Lets make Megatron pay for his crimes.

Sea Clamp: Lets do it!

Ram Horn: Yeah!

Cicadacon: This is gonna be sweet!

Me: Lets get him!

We all went at Megatron.

I punched Megatron in the face.

Megatron (BW): You are indeed a strong one J.D. Yes.

Me: Nice to know I made an impression on you Megatron.

Megatron (BW): You are not the only one that has backup. No. Say hello to my little friend.

We saw an Armaldo.

Nico: An Armaldo!

Megatron (BW): Ah so you know what he is. Yes. Go get them!

Nico punched the Armaldo and knocked it out and threw a pokeball and he caught it.

Me: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks.

We all looked at Megatron and we were ready to face him.

Nico: Megatron, you have failed this universe! (launches a fireball at him)

It hit him and exploded.

Ash: Charizard, I choose you!

Ash sent out Charizard.

Ash: Use Fire Blast!

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes attack with White Lightning!

Ash and Kaiba: PYROSTORM LIGHTNING DEATH!

The blasts combined and hit Megatron and blew him into the wall.

CRASH!

Luigi: (Italian Accent) Lets-a get him Yoshi!

Yoshi: You got it Luigi!

Luigi fired a fireball and Yoshi fired three blasts of fire.

Luigi and Yoshi: FIRESPRITE TENDERIZER!

The blasts combined and turned into a huge fireball and it hit Megatron and exploded!

Killer Frost: Final Smash time! ICE DEATH INSANITY!

Killer Frost fired a huge beam of ice and it froze off Megatron's arms.

Poison Ivy: My turn! BRAMBLE PIRANHA SLASHER!

Poison Ivy grew numerous bramble vines and slashed Megatron all over the place.

Optimus Primal: Now it ends here old friend.

Me: You brought all this on yourself Megatron.

Optimus Primal: I'll give you one last chance to surrender Megatron.

Megatron (BW): You fools.

Me: You're an even bigger one Megatron. We will never forgive you for your crimes against Cybertron or the galaxy.

Optimus Primal: Time to meet your fate Megatron!

Megatron (BW): You are pathetic to the end.

Optimus Primal: Very well then this shall be your end!

Me and Optimus Primal kicked Megatron in the face and had him on the run.

Optimus Primal: You will always lose Megatron. You think of nothing but destruction. None of your victories last. You care about nothing but yourself. No one cares about you.

Me: And the time has come to end your struggle. And destroy you once and for all! Only one shall stand and it's not going to be you!

Optimus Primal: Final Smash time!

Me: Lets get him! (Cups Hands to side)

The Maximals and the reformed Predacons channeled their powerful energy into my Kamehameha Wave and it turned the blast green and it had a symbol in it that was half Maximal and half Predacon.

Me, the Maximals and Predacons: CYBERTRON UNITY FORCE KAMEHAMEHA!

I fired a massive energy wave at Megatron and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated Megatron in an instant.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there Megatron.

Nicole sealed Megatron into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Megatron has been destroyed. His energy signature has disappeared.

We cheered wildly. It was over. Megatron's ship was destroyed too.

We brought the Axalon ship to Gotham Royal York and decided to help the Maximals and we also formed an alliance with all of Cybertron. It was the first ever alliance with robots and humans.

Nico was watching footage of the G1 Transformers.

Nico: (sees footage of G1 Megatron and the other G1 Decepticons kill Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, and Ratchet aboard a ship) Note to self. Meet up with the G1 Autobots in the future.

Me: We'll make a note of that Nico. You all did an awesome and great job.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Optimus Primal: I agree. Without all of you we would've never destroyed Megatron.

Polar Claw: Indeed.

Waspinator: Waspinator agrees. Now maybe Waspinator won't be used as punching bag all the time.

Me: We won't let that happen to you Waspinator.

Optimus Primal: I want to show you all something.

Optimus Primal took us all to the stasis hold and we saw a huge stasis pod with an evil looking X on it. It was Protoform X.

Me: What protoform is this one Optimus?

Optimus Primal: The Dark Secret of Axalon's journey. It was originally an attempt to replicate Starscream's mutant indestructible spark with a Maximal.

Me: Sounds like you all were playing with fire.

Optimus Primal: Well. It was a mistake to even try. Though brilliant it was hopelessly treacherous and incapable of being recycled.

Silverbolt: It was put on the Axalon for what reason Optimus?

Optimus Primal: To dump it. Somewhere far, Some place barren.

Me: I think I have just the place.

I snap my fingers and beamed the Protoform X into the Sun and it vaporized the Spark and the Protoform.

Me: It's empty. The protoform has been sent into the sun and was vaporized instantly.

Optimus Primal: Good work J.D.

Me: Thank you Optimus.

Poison Ivy: (To the viewers) We now have the Cybertronian's helping us in our adventures and who knows what is in store for us with them.

We went back to enjoying our activities.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Beast Wars Transformers has been one of my favorite series of the Transformers Franchise since I was a little kid and it was an awesome series. I used to collect the toys of many Transformers and they were so cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Beast Wars Transformers is owned by Larry DiTillo, Claster Television, Cartoon Network and Hasbro Toys


	602. Volcanic Race

It starts with us working on our cars in our new fancy garage. Lisa built the garage for our roadsters. Nico was showing his toys to Cheetor.

Cheetor: Those are nice toys of us, Nico.

Nico: Thanks Cheetor. The Transformers are an awesome and popular series.

Me: I'm glad you both are having a good time.

Maria: It's a good thing I learned how to drive after the HARDAC incident.

Me: It sure is.

Lana was watching the racing channel on the tube.

Lana: Hey guys a race is on!

We saw on the TV that the next race was taking place in Iceland.

Billy Natson: Hey roadster racing fans! Billy Natson here and we're over at Grimsvotn Volcano in Iceland. It's a volcano race folks! And the lucky winner that crosses the finish line will get the coveted Volcano Racing trophy!

The trophy was in the shape of a volcano with a race car zooming around it.

Billy Natson: The race starts in two days. So gear up for the hot rush!

Me: It's race time guys!

Lori: This is literally gonna be so much fun!

Me: Lets do it!

We pulled out our remotes and pressed the red buttons.

Singers: ROADSTER RACERS GOOOOO!

Our cars turned into our roadsters.

Sandman: This is gonna be the most fun we've had in a while.

Me: It always is Flint.

We set out for Iceland.

* * *

We were at the starting line of the race around Grimsvotn volcano in Iceland. Grimsvotn was erupting like it did back in 2011 and it was putting on a magnificent and spectacular display as ash clouds were billowing high into the sky and lightning struck all over the clouds.

We were in our roadsters ready to go.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lori: It sure is J.D.

Bobby: I'm so excited babe.

Mickey: Me, Donald, and Goofy did these kinds of races in Disney Castle.

Me: I believe it Mickey.

Xion: This is actually my first time racing in a vehicle.

Aqua: First times for everything Xion.

Lori's Children, the parents and most of us were all gonna watch.

Me: It's about to begin guys.

?: You chumps are gonna eat my dust.

We saw a Spanish guy pull up in his racing car. It was the most notorious racer in the world. One that has been accused of cheating but it has never been proven: Piston Pedro. A racer from Spain that fights dirty.

Me: Piston Pedro.

Pedro: That's right and if it isn't the loser storm.

Me: You're gonna be eating snow when we're done here Pedro.

Pedro: We'll see about that.

Riku: So that guy is from Spain, huh?

Me: Yep and he fights dirty.

Killer Frost: Seems to me like Pedro might be related to Dick Dastardly.

Me: I don't think so Louise. But we'll see.

Billy Natson: And welcome to the Grimsvotn, Iceland Volcano race. Hello I'm Billy Natson and never before have we had a race here at an erupting volcano! We have our roadster racers here and we are in for some great action here today!

Billy Natson came up to me.

Billy Natson: With me is the famous leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm J.D. Knudson who won the last race with Lana and Lincoln Loud and the world famous Speed Racer at the Gotham Royal York 500. Are you ready for more action J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy. I love these races and we always get a great thrill out of them! Lets Burn Rubber!

Billy Natson: I love that spirit J.D. and good luck out there.

Me: Thank you Billy.

Billy Natson: And it looks like we're getting ready.

Krista came out and she had the flag ready.

Krista: Racers are you all ready?

We revved up our engines.

Krista: On your marks... Get set... Rev up and GOOOOOOO!

And we gunned it.

Billy Natson: AND THEY'RE OFF!

We were zooming fast!

* * *

We were racing and coming up to the track and it was by the erupting ash column. We had an awesome view of the massive ash cloud as it billowed really high into the sky.

Me: Wow.

Lori: This is literally amazing seeing a volcano like this erupt.

Lincoln: It sure is Lori. It's like our Volcanic Trip all over again.

Me: Yep.

As we came to the first obstacle we saw huge rocks and debris fall from the ash cloud and it was raining down on up.

My eyes in the sky were watching.

Carol: Raining rocks falling guys!

Varie: I see them Carol.

Maria: I got this!

Maria's racer was called Maria's Megatsunami Redemption Rider and it was an aqua blue car with ocean waves on the sides, 2 fish on the back and a number 17 on it.

Maria pressed a button and it had C4 missiles ready to fire. She fired the missiles and it blew apart the rocks and debris from the volcano.

Me: Nice shooting Maria!

Maria: Thanks.

Principal Lewis was watching the race in his office.

But then we saw Pedro trying to run Laney off the road.

Elena: Is that racer trying to run us off the road?

Lea: Sure looks like it.

Elena's Racer was called Elena's Supercell Streaker and it was a purple and yellow car with lightning on the sides and the number 11 on it. This is coincidental because her number was Number 11 in Organization XIII before.

Lea's car was called Lea's Flaming Justice Rider and it was a red and orange car with flames on the sides and the number 7 on it. Because he was the 7th member of Organization XIII.

Me: So he wants to fight dirty huh? Two can play at that game.

I pressed some buttons.

Me: Octopus Missiles, Fire!

I fired 2 Octopus Missiles and they opened up and revealed 8 grabber arms and they latched onto the back of his car and flipped it over.

Me: Eat our dust loser!

Lynn: Yeah! Eat our dust!

Laney: I thought Lynn was over that gloating thing.

Me: I never said she couldn't rub it in the faces of our enemies.

Laney: Good point.

Pedro: I'm not done yet. Society of Killers! Kill them!

Fu and Vince saw a huge number of cars heading right towards us. They were all black cars and they had skulls on them.

Fu: Uh oh! We got a huge number of cars coming!

Vince: I see them and they are members of Society of Killers. A terrorist organization of merciless assassins that kill anyone that gets in their way. Partner you got big trouble!

Me: I see them partner.

Stewie: Are you kidding me? That cheater brought backup?!

Venom: Good thing our rides have weapons for this situation!

Stewie's racer was called the Anti-Griffin Shredder and it was a red and yellow car with a No Peter Griffin symbol on the side and the number 2 on it.

Venom's racer was called the Symbiotic Spider Rider and it was a black and white car with spider legs on the side. These help the car climb up buildings and vertical obstacles. It has the number 21 on it.

The Keyblader's cars are the same but in their respective colors and their cars were called as follows:

Sora - Red - Sora's Light Speedster  
Riku - Sky Blue - Riku's Dark Shredder  
Kairi - Magenta - Kairi's Flower Blower  
Mickey - Yellow - Mickey's Road Thrasher  
Goofy - Green - Goofy's Comedy Party Vehicle  
Donald - Blue - Donald's Angry Magic Thrasher  
Aqua - Aqua Blue - Aqua's Oceanic Waverunner  
Xion - Black - Xion's Black Lightstreaker.

And their numbers range from 30 to 36.

Rubberband Man's car was called Adam's Elastic Stretch-mobile and it had rubberbands on the sides and it has the ability to stretch because it has the same elasticity as he does. and it has the number 4 on it.

Arpeggio's car was called Arpeggio's Parrot Wheeler and it was a green car with parrots and birds on the sides and it had the number 8 on it.

Sandman's car was called Flint's Desert Roadburner and it was a green and grey car and it had the pyramids, and sand dunes on it and the number 42 on it.

Killer Frost's car was called Louise's Frostbite Cruncher and it was a blue and black and it had snowflakes and icicles on the sides and it had the number 88 on it.

William's car was called William's Elemental Redemption-mobile and it was a black and red car with the elemental symbols on the sides and the number 56 on it.

Me: Blast those cars guys.

Carol: You got it J.D.

Vince: Lets get them!

Vince, Carol, Fu and the Guardians of Candrakar blasted the Assassins apart.

Venom and Stewie did the same from the ground.

We got around the volcano and we were close to the finish line.

Me: There's the finish line!

Lori: Literally eat my dust!

Lori crossed the finish line first and Laney crossed it second and me third.

We cheered wildly for Lori.

Me: Way to go Lori!

As the trophy was presented to Lori we saw Pedro's car pull up and it was completely totaled.

Rubberband Man: Alright. You've done enough damage for one day.

William: Step out of the vehicle with your hands up!

Pedro was arrested for his crimes.

Pedro: You can't do this to me! I'm a famous racer!

Me: (Dials on cell phone) Oh you're gonna be famous all right, with the FBI, INTERPOL and the International Automobile Federation.

We dug up a lot of dirt on Pedro and he was using terrorists to do his dirty work for years and he was cheating for a long time.

Sandman: Do you have anything you want to say for yourself?

Arpeggio: You have the right to remain silent!

Everyone booed Pedro. He was now forever disgraced.

Pedro: And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you stupid kids!

Me: That's Meddling Kids. And tell it to the judge.

Lori had won her first ever trophy and it was the first of many. She wanted to win one for golf, but racing is just as good.

Pedro was forever disgraced and he was found guilty of numerous crimes in the worlds of racing and in society. He was sentenced to eternity in the Uranus Prison.

Fox: (To the Viewers) Remember this folks: CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER.

No they don't.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete

I wanted to do another race chapter and include a character based on Piston Pietro in nbwatts Deviantart story R.A.L. Race for The Rigatoni Ribbon. Thanks for the inspiration and ideas man. Credit goes to you. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas too. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	603. Fall of A Candrakar Tyrant

It starts in the Living Room. We were watching TV.

Lisa: Fellow friends and siblings I have something rather unpleasant to present to all of you.

Lisa took off her shoe and revealed that she has a sixth toe on her right foot.

Everyone: (Gasp)

Lisa: Nuclear experiment gone wrong.

Me: I too have something rather unpleasant. It's the reason why I never take off my shoes.

I take off my boots and socks and I revealed that I had webbed feet.

Me: I have webbed feet.

Lori: I had webbed feet when I was born.

Lincoln: That's true.

Me: It's also the reason why I'm a great swimmer.

Will: I believe it.

* * *

At the grocery store, Elyon was picking up some food for us.

Elyon: Lets see.

She walks by the cereal and she ran into a familiar face. One that she knows all too well.

Miranda: Hey, Elyon. I've gotta say. This grocery store has much more better food then the ones at Meridian and Heatherfield.

Elyon: Miranda? What are you doing here?

Miranda: You and your friends messed up, Elyon. You shouldn't have threatened Phobos. He's beside himself. I've never seen him this frustrated and angry before.

Elyon: I wanna try speak to him one last time.

Miranda: Oh no, it's way too late for that. It's only a matter of time before he gives the approval to tear you limb from limb.

Elyon: You could try.

Miranda: Oh, I don't... try. And I never stop. You won't see me coming, and you won't feel a thing. If we don't get a chance to talk before then, it's been really nice knowing you. You're a good girl. And a far better person then me. (starts to walk away before smiling) Also, nice job killing Megatron during the Beast Wars. I really prefer his G1 counterpart better. (leaves the grocery store)

Elyon: (In her head) It won't matter because Phobos will die at Nico's hands.

She paid for her groceries and left the store.

* * *

Back at the estate we were resting and watching TV and playing card games.

Cornelia came in and she had a look of panic on her face.

Me: Cornelia what's wrong?

Cornelia: Lillian is gone!

Varie: Gone? Where?

Cornelia: I think Raythor and Frost got her!

Nico: Phobos is on the move.

Me: And I have a feeling I know where he's going. This time we finish him for good.

Nico: Leave him for me.

Me: Lets get him everyone! GUARDIANS UNITE!

Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M. became the Guardians.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Megan: Space!

Elyon: Time!

Matt became Shagon.

Me: Phobos has gone too far and he will now die!

Elyon: This is your last day alive brother.

Me: Hell awaits you. Lets roll!

We opened a portal and went to Candrakar.

* * *

Raythor and Frost were forcing Lillian to march through the forest where they will take her to Phobos.

Raythor: I can't believe I'm missing the Dreamboat for this.

Frost: You like that Earth show?

Raythor: Hey, say what you want about Earth. It does have good things like television.

Frost: Well, don't worry. You can watch it after we're done here.

Lillian: C'mon! Can't you let me go? I'm not a threat to anyone.

Frost: Keep moving.

Lillian (realizes something): Unless, there's something about me that you two don't like. Something that I'm unaware of.

Frost: Sounds like fitting final words to me.

Raythor: Hold on a second. Child, do you know about the hidden powers that you possess?

Lillian: No.

Raythor: How about a place called Meridian? Do you have any knowledge about that?

Lillian: Of course not. I only know about the adventures of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

For the first time in his life, Raythor began to question his own decisions.

Raythor: This isn't right.

Frost: What's that?

Raythor: This whole thing. None of it's right!

Frost: What's not right about it? Those Guardians and Team Loud Phoenix Storm are finally getting what they deserve. And the whole universe is about to become our playground. Sure, Grodd might still be giving us orders. But you said it yourself that you'd eventually take care of him.

Raythor: True. But like I said, he'll be dealt with in the future. For now...

With that, Raythor hit Frost really hard in the head, knocking him out.

Raythor: Are you ok?

Lillian: Yeah. But why did you save me?

Raythor (sighs): Because I'm an idiot.

Raythor explained everything to Lillian.

Lillian: So, you're trying to tell me that this group called the Legion of Doom is after the Heart of Earth, which is inside me?

Raythor: That's correct.

Lillian: Who even names their group the Legion of Doom anyway?

Raythor: Gorilla Grodd, apparently. Phobos and the ones allied to him are only a part of the Legion.

Lillian: How do you even know this? Unless... (gasps) you're one of them, aren't you?

Raythor: I'm not one of any group. I'm just a guy who made a bad mistake.

* * *

At the castle of the Oracle, Megan told us how evil and malevolent Phobos is.

Sora: You're kidding! Phobos is that evil?!

Megan: He is. Cornelia told me all the despicable acts that he's done.

Me: He is truly a monster. He's beyond pure evil and he makes even the Devil himself look like a saint.

Nico: That's why I vowed to be the one that would kill him.

Me: You'll get your shot Nico. We won't let Phobos get away with all the diabolical crimes he has done to both Candrakar and to Earth.

Hay Lin: He will pay for this.

Will: Caleb, I just want to thank you for everything.

Irma: Yeah! You've been a very good friend.

Cornelia (kisses Caleb): And the best boyfriend I've ever had.

Caleb (blushes): Aw! Thanks!

Taranee: We mean it. We couldn't have made it this far without you and the others' help.

Hay Lin: You were there since the beginning. And now, you get to see how it all ends.

Oracle: This will not be the end for your adventures, Guardians. But it will be the end of Phobos.

Me: And we'll send him off to the fires of Hell personally.

Hay Lin: After Phobos is done, do you all want to eat at the Silver Dragon for dinner?

Me: Good idea Hay Lin.

* * *

Phobos got word that Raythor betrayed him.

Miranda: Looks like Raythor decided to grow a conscience.

Frost: I should've known something was wrong. He talked about future plans to take out Grodd. But he was really talking about himself!

Taskmaster: Good to know that you don't have any plans to kill the boss. Because you know what happens to traitors.

Cedric: We have other problems to worry about. Raythor might warn those heroes about what our plans are.

Taskmaster: In my opinion, you should've taken out those Guardians and their pals when you had the chance.

Phobos: I hope that includes my dear sister.

Taskmaster: At the very least, you should've taken her powers when there was an oppurtunity.

Cedric: As I recall, that was the plan before. We should've made her restraints on her throne more durable.

Phobos: Not to worry, Taskmaster. We'll have Raythor taken care of before he can cause too much damage to our plans. (Sandpit and Gargoyle enter) Sandpit. Gargoyle. Raythor seems to have gone rogue. Find him.

Gargoyle and Sandpit left.

* * *

At the estate Stewie was keeping an eye on the place while we were away and then the alarm went off.

Stewie: Uh oh. We have trouble.

On the computer he saw Sandpit, Gargoyle and a Trickmaster Heartless was with them.

Brian: Looks like Phobos sent Sandpit and Gargoyle.

Stewie: Maybe we can get them to join us. Lets go Bri.

They went to the door and opened it.

They faced them.

Stewie (to Sandpit and Gargoyle): Hey. I just realized something. You two are only grunts to Phobos! So, I'm gonna give you two a chance to ditch him for us.

Sandpit and Gargoyle were easily convinced and they decided to join the Redemption Squad.

Ben: Let me take on this Trickmaster.

Ben turned into Bloxx.

Ben: BLOXX!

Shanan: Wow! A Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus.

Bloxx: That's right Shanan.

Bloxx fired a missile block at the Trickmaster and blew it into a thousand pieces. It was really a robot.

Brian: That Heartless was really a robot.

Stewie: Very interesting form of technology that created it.

Shanan: No kidding. Lets go help dad out and destroy Phobos.

Brian: Lets get him.

Stewie: This is gonna be good!

Shanan used her Instant Transmission and they beamed over to Candrakar.

* * *

We were waiting for Phobos and his cronies. I sensed a bunch of energy signals coming.

Me: Here they come guys!

Nico: I can sense them.

Stewie, Brian, Shanan, Sandpit, Raythor, Gargoyle and Lillian arrived.

Cornelia: Lillian!

Lillian: Cornelia!

They were reunited.

Lillian: Cornelia why didn't you tell me I have these awesome powers?

Me: I guess Raythor told you.

Lillian: He did.

Cornelia: We wanted you to have a normal childhood.

Me: I guess the secrets out.

Cornelia: Lillian, please don't be mad.

Lillian: I'm not mad, Cornelia. I think all this is cool. But I wish you could've told me sooner.

Me: We'll explain all this later.

An explosion blasted through the wall of the castle and we saw Phobos and his cronies.

Me: Phobos the Terrible, at last we meet. And it'll be for the first and final time.

Nico: Hello Phobos.

Phobos: So all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

Me: That's right and we've come to kill you. Split them up guys and take them down!

Nico: Leave Phobos for me.

Me: Okay.

We did so.

Phobos: You're not going anywhere!

Taskmaster: What he said.

Me: Tony Masters A.K.A. Taskmaster, one of the most deadly assassins in the world that's known for his incredible tactical mind and photographic memory. Able to analyze his opponents weaknesses and moves in a split second.

Taskmaster: That's right. Very impressive J.D.

Raythor (sees Taskmaster): I see you didn't waste any time hiring my replacement.

Phobos: Fortune favors the prepared.

Raythor: You don't say?

Phobos: Lets kill them!

Taskmaster: Our combo should do it!

Phobos and Taskmaster: LASERBULLET ANNIHILATOR!

They both fired numerous energy bullets and they exploded on contact.

Photo: What a waste of our time.

Me: Don't get too confident Phobos.

When the smoke cleared we were in a force field dome.

Me: You're gonna have to do better than that. Take em down!

We split up and went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Bleez, Eion, Taranee, and Frightwig vs Dark Miranda

* * *

Bleez, Taranee and Frightwig were facing the shapeshifter Miranda.

Eion: (In her head) I sense a spark of good inside Miranda. Phobos hasn't erased the light inside him. I might be able to save her with a little Havanian Magic. (Out loud) Miranda it's time for a major wake-up call. (Chanting an Incantation) Hevanan Gemtosa Mosneta Ignito!

Eion fired a blast of fire dust and a pitch-black aura surrounded Miranda and out came another Miranda and she was pure evil. It was DARK MIRANDA!

Bleez (to Dark Miranda): Now that you're free from Miranda, we don't have to hold back!

Eion: Lets get her!

Eion fired a blast of fire at Dark Miranda and burned her and Taranee fired a blast of fire and burned her.

Frightwig pulverized Dark Miranda into dust with her hair and Bleez fired Red Lantern Energy blasts from her ring.

Bleez: Lets finish her with our combo Frightwig.

Frightwig: You got it Bleez!Frightwig flailed her hair and sent it at Dark Miranda and Bleez fired blasts of red energy.

Bleez and Frightwig: RAGE MACE PULVERIZER!

The red energy enveloped the balls on Frightwig's hair and turned them into powerful spike mace balls and they thrashed Dark Miranda into pulp.

Bleez: That takes care of that freak.

Miranda got up and she was purified.

Miranda: What happened?

Eion: I helped cure you of your evil side.

Miranda: That's right! Phobo's did this to me! He poisoned my mind with lies and evil and turned me into a monster! He will pay for this!

Eion: He sure will.

Bleez: Lets go help everyone out.

Frightwig: You got it!

Taranee: Lets go.

* * *

Battle 2: Miranda, Raythor, Sandpit, and Gargoyle vs Robot Storm Rider Heartless

* * *

Miranda, Raythor, Sandpit, Gargoyle and Laney were facing the Robot Storm Rider Heartless.

Raythor: Sandpit! Restrain the Storm Rider with your sand!

Sandpit did so and held him down.

Miranda: Lets get him!

Miranda turned into a huge spider and Sandpit fired blasts of sand.

Miranda: SANDSTORM SPIDER STORM!

Miranda was covered in sand and she turned into a vicious spider and trounced the robot.

Raythor: Lets get him Gargoyle!

Gargoyle roared. They charged toward the robot.

Raythor: CANDRAKAR FIST PUNCH!

They both punched the Storm Rider Robot and knocked it down.

A black cat named Napoleon appeared and scratched the robot and knocked it out.

Lisa reprogrammed it and got it to only work for Miranda.

Miranda: That takes care of him.

Eion: Yep.

Raythor: Lets take care of the next robot.

Bleez: There's another robot?

Raythor: Yes. It looks like a Prison Keeper Heartless.

Stewie: Very strange.

Lisa: Lets go.

They went to the Prison Keeper robot.

* * *

Battle 3: Lasher, Phage, Toxin, and Scream vs Robot Prison Keeper Heartless

* * *

The Symbiote's were facing the Robot Prison Keeper Heartless.

Scream (punches the Prison Keeper): Better make sure the Prison Keeper doesn't swallow us.

Toxin: We won't let it.

Lasher: Neither will us.

Phage: Same here for us.

Scream: Combo time.

Lasher and Phage sent tentacles at the robot.

Lasher and Phage: SYMBIOTE TENTACLE KNOCKOUT!

The tentacles punched the robot.

Scream and Toxin did the same combo.

Scream and Toxin: SYMBIOTE TENTACLE KNOCKOUT!

The tentacles knocked him down.

Miranda reprogrammed the robot and they went to fight Cedric.

* * *

Battle 4: Irma, Giganta, and Harley Quinn vs Cedric

* * *

Irma, Giganta, Harley Quinn and Edzilla were facing Cedric.

Cedric: Our long feud ends today, Guardians!

Irma: Feud? I thought we had a healthy give and take. Man, have we misread this relationship.

Cedric: Miranda! Get those Heartless attacking the right targets!

Miranda: In my opinion, they are attacking the right targets.

Cedric (angrily): You backstabbing traitor!

Miranda: Don't blame me for how things are turning out. You were the one who game access to two robotic Heartless. You practically begged me to betray you. I just took the opportunity that was presented to me.

Edzilla: ED SMASH SNAKE MAN! (bites Cedric's tail)

CRUNCH!

Cedric screamed in pain.

Ben turned into Humongosaur.

Ben: HUMONGOSAUR!

Humongosaur pounded Cedric all over the place and bruised him up really good.

Irma fired blasts of water and ice and skewered and soaked Cedric.

Giganta: Combo time!

Harley Quinn: You got it!

Giganta grew to 150 feet tall and Harley Quinn had a spiked hammer ready.

Giganta and Harley Quinn: GIANT HAMMERFIST SMASH!

Giganta's fist and Harley Quinn's hammer were enveloped in energy and it slammed into Cedric with devastating force and Giganta ripped off Cedric's head and Edzilla pulverized and smashed Cedric's body to mush!

Giganta: I think you got him Ed.

Edzilla: Puny snake man.

* * *

Battle 5: Cornelia, Calypso, and Cheetah vs Frost

* * *

Cornelia, Calypso and Cheetah were facing Frost.

Frost (to Cornelia): I'm gonna take my time with you. Peel you like a banana!

Calypso (tackles Frost): You have the right to remain slient!

Frost (kicks her off): And you have the right to smell my feet!

Megan fired a blast of cosmic lightning at Frost and electrocuted him.

Cornelia fired a blast of Earth at Frost and pulverized his head in.

Cheetah: You are completely disgusting Frost. Combo time.

Calypso: Right!

Calypso and Cheetah ran at Frost on all fours.

Calypso and Cheetah: PRIMAL LION FORCE!

They turned into a lion of pure energy and it slashed apart Frost and killed him instantly!

Calypso: The hunter has been made the hunted.

Cornelia: You deserve only Hell.

* * *

Battle 6: Hay Lin, Fuzzy, Scuzzy, Wuzzy, and Cuzzy vs Tracker

* * *

Next was Tracker.

Fuzzy (to Tracker): You are one ugly guy!

Hay Lin: He sure is Fuzzy. And he's not that much of a gifted speaker.

Wuzzy: Lets get him uncle Fuzzy!

Fuzzy: Yeah!

Fuzzy, Wuzzy, Scuzzy and Cuzzy fired their meat rays.

The Lumpkin's: MEAT RAY ANNIHILATOR!

The rays hit him and turned him into sausages and Hay Lin fired a blast of air and sent the sausages into an erupting volcano and incinerated them.

Hay Lin: That's it for him.

* * *

Battle 7: Clawful, Matt/Shagon, and Ultra Humanite vs Houndoom.

* * *

Clawful, Shagon and Ultra Humanite were facing a Houndoom.

Clawful: (to Houndoom) Um... nice doggie!

Shagon: That's a Houndoom.

Ultra Humanite: It appears that Gorilla Grodd has been helping the villains we face with some Pokemon.

Shagon: Nico would like this Pokemon.

Shagon fired his laser vision at the Houndoom.

Ultra Humanite: Lets use our combo on him.

Clawful: Right!

Clawful fired a bunch of lobsters and Ultra Humanite fired a net.

Clawful and Ultra Humanite: LOBSTER NET RESTRAIN!

The net pinned down Houndoom.

Shagon: That oughta hold him for Nico to catch.

* * *

Battle 8: Caleb, Stalker, and Kraven vs Taskmaster

* * *

Taskmaster was proving to be quite a challenge for Caleb, Stalker and Kraven.

Taskmaster (dodges Caleb's sword strike): Nice moves. Where'd you learn them?

Caleb: Years of rebel training.

Taskmaster: Years for you. Seconds for me.

Taskmaster then hit Caleb with the same sword strike that he dodged seconds ago.

Vathek: Where'd you learn that move?!

Taskmaster: From your buddy over there. These moves too. (slashes at Vathek)

Aldarn: Haven't you heard that copying is cheating? (tries to punch Taskmaster)

Taskmaster (blocks punch): I call it winning!

Caleb was fighting Taskmaster.

Taskmaster: There's no move I can't match, Kraven. Yours. Stalker's. Even pretty boy's over there.

Caleb (offended): Who're you calling a pretty boy?!

Stalker: Lets use our combo Sergei.

Kraven: You got it Comrade Stalker.

They went at Taskmaster.

Stalker and Kraven: WOLF PACK HUNTER!

They became a huge wolf pack made of pure energy and went at Taskmaster and just as he was about to jump over the energy wolf pack, Caleb punched him in the back of the head and the energy wolf pack trampled him. He was knocked out.

They stripped him of his weapons and restrained him with magic. They threw him into the Meridian Prison for eternity.

Aldarn: Congratulations, Taskmaster. You're now the first and probably only human prisoner here.

Caleb (smugly): How's that for a pretty boy, huh?

Taskmaster: You think it's wise to lock me up with all these morons? You might not have any prisoners left when you return.

Caleb: We'll see.

They went to go help beat Phobos.

* * *

Battle 9: J.D., Nico, Will, Elyon, Breach and Ace VS Phobos

* * *

Nico was looking at Phobos with incredible hatred and vengeful justice.

Nico: You don't have any honor, do you?

Phobos: Honor is overrated. In the real world, you do whatever it takes to come out on top!

Me: You're a monster Phobos. That's why we're going to kill you and send you off to Hell where you belong.

Phobos: What's the matter, Vandom? For the first time in your life, are you incapable of retorting with a clever quip? How appropriate that I would can render the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar speechless!

Will (grins): Actually, Phobos, I was kind of stunned by how bad your breath smells! Seriously, you should invest in breath mints. Or toothpaste. And while we're at it, try looking into dental floss. It really helps the teeth. Although, they might not make it in Meridian.

Phobos (growls): Of course, as soon as I mention it… But no matter! Once I'm finished with you, I'll never have to deal with any of your insults again! And then, the whole universe will be mine for the taking!

Me: We won't let that happen you tyrant.

We looked at Phobos with overwhelming justice.

Nico: You seem to delight in seeing other people suffer! (Aura flares up) And you treat life like a disposable commodity! (Flashbacks to all the events where Phobos destroyed numerous lives) You destroy homes, you take the lives of so many innocent peace-loving people, you enslave others to do your dirty work, you even take the lives of children. And all of this for your own amusement or personal gain. (Flashbacks end) Well, NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! For everyone who's lives you senselessly slaughtered, I AM GOING TO FINISH YOU!

Nico then went Super Saiyan 4 and he was ready to fight.

Me: You will now pay for your crimes Phobos!

I go Super Angel 10,000.

Elyon: Our bond has officially been forever severed you tyrant! The Guardians and Team Loud Phoenix Storm are my true brothers and sisters and they are much better siblings than you will ever be in 10,000 lifetimes.

Nico: Get ready Phobos. Your time has come!

Nico flared up his Super Saiyan 4 aura and his muscles bulged with power.

Nico: No more! No more! (GROWLS) NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR! PHHOOOOBBBOOOOOSSSSS!

He flew at Phobos with incredible speed and punched him in the face with devastating force and he went at him again and grabbed him and broke his back on his leg and plowed him into a building near the castle with devastating force. Phobos then exploded out of the rubble and he was infuriated and his clothes were all shredded and torn up. Phobos flew into the air and stood ready to face him. Nico teleported behind him an grabbed Phobos.

Nico: You've tormented this realm for far too long Phobos.

Suddenly Nico and Phobos were enveloped in a vortex of fire.

Nico: NUOVA SPHERE!

They were encased in a ball of fire and it went up into the sky. We saw the huge ball of fire in the sky swirling around and the heat coming off of it was incredible.

Inside the ball of fire Nico had Phobos trapped.

Phobos: (Echoing) Let me guess, your plan is to hug me to death. Am I right?

Nico: (Echoing) You don't have any idea what I'm capable of Phobos and if you think you can just walk right out of here, then be my guest.

Nico let go of Phobos and chains made entirely of pure fire wrapped around him and held him in place.

Nico: You are a malevolent tyrant, and an honorless beast and you care about no one other than yourself. That's why I swore to kill you and end your reign of terror before it even begins.

Phobos: YOU WRETCH! I will get out of this and kill you!

Nico: I'd like to see you try. But the only one who's about to become charcoal is you!

Nico snapped his fingers and then the ball of fire exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The power of the explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it rained down fire onto the castle and I protected everyone in a powerful force field. When the explosion vanished Nico landed and he was protected in a powerful ball of fire.

Phobos crash-landed on the roof of a building and he was a nasty burned husk. He was all black and torched.

Miranda had the Heartless robots ready.

Elyon: Those two robot Heartless got hit with combos and they're still standing!

Miranda (takes out remote): Don't worry. I've got that all taken care of. (presses button)

With that, the Prison Keeper and Storm Rider paused and then began to attack Phobos' foot soldiers.

Phobos got up and smoke was coming out of his body.

Me: He is a strong fighter I'll give him that.

Phobos: I WILL KILL YOU!

Phobos tried to punch and kick Nico but he was dodging all his attacks like they were nothing. Nico then punched Phobos and he crashed into a building.

Nico: Prince Phobos, you have failed this universe! (fires ice beam at him)

It froze his leg and turned it into ice.

Nico: Now you will pay another price.

Nico raised his hands into the air.

Nico: Everyone! Share your energy with me!

Nico was gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb!

He gathered enough energy into his hand and formed a small blue ball and fired it at Phobos.

Nico: SPIRIT BOMB!

Phobos got up out of the rubble and saw the Spirit Bomb coming and he got hit by it and it exploded and sent him flying into the air in a huge blast of energy as he was being ripped apart from the inside by it.

When the blast faded Phobos' lacerated body crashed into the ground and he was badly beaten.

Phobos was weakened and badly injured.

Nico: How the mighty have fallen.

Phobos belched up a huge amount of blood. We landed by Phobos.

Breach: Phobos you are a monster.

Breach kicked him into the air.

Elyon fired a time ray and it hit him in the chest and aged him.

Breach: Combo time.

Ace: You got it.

Breach fired numerous portals and Ace used her reality warping powers.

Breach and Ace: PORTALS OF DARK FEAR!

Phobos was sucked into the portals and he saw monsters of such indescribable horror.

Nico formed Frost Giants and they went at Phobos and they pulverized him and slashed at him.

Phobos crashed onto the building again.

Nico: Didn't expect that did ya? That was one of Loki's powers. Here's another one.

Nico formed 2 pumpkin bombs and he threw them and they exploded when they hit Phobos.

KABOOM KABOOOM!

Phobos was on his last legs.

Nico: Didn't expect that did you? It's kind of ironic that I would be using the powers and abilities of the very people that freed you.

Phobos got up and he was really enraged.

Phobos: YOU! I HATE YOU!

Nico's aura flared up at an incredible intensity.

Nico: Thanks for the power boost.

Will: We've had it with you Phobos. This time you are a dead man! Final Smash Time!

Everyone else came.

Clawful: Me first! LOBSTER DEATH PINCH!

Clawful fired a stream of water with lobsters in it and they pinched Phobos all over the place.

Will: My turn! CANDRAKAR LIGHTNING BLAST!

Will fired a massive blast of pink lightning and it hit Phobos and electrocuted him.

Suddenly Lillian was enveloped in an orb of rainbow light and she was now changed into a Guardian.

Lillian: What happened!?

Me: Lillian you are now a Guardian of Candrakar like your sister.

Lillian: I am?

Cornelia: You sure are.

Megan: I was shocked when I became a Guardian myself.

Lillian: Cool! What powers do I have?

Lillian held out her hand and she fired a beam of rainbow light and it hit Phobos and burned him.

Me: It looks like you have the powers of Light.

Nico: This is gonna be the end of you Phobos. Guardians lets use our ultimate final smash.

Will: You got it Nico!

Me: Lets get him girls!

Nico charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me: Lets do it!

(W.I.T.C.H. Theme song plays)

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Lillian: Light!

We fired elemental beams into the Kamehameha blast and it turned into a rainbow energy wave with the elements of nature swirling around it.

Nico and the Guardians: GUARDIAN UNITY KAMEHAMEHA!

Nico fired a massive Rainbow Kamehameha Wave and Phobos saw it coming and he knew that his death has come.

Nico: Feel the power of the Saiyan Race and the Guardians of Candrakar and perish!

The blast enveloped Phobos and completely obliterated him in an instant.

The blast went up into space and vanished harmlessly.

Nico powered down and he wasn't in the least bit exhausted.

Me: It's over guys. Phobos is now officially dead.

Then Phobos' spirit appeared.

Nicole: You will never terrorize our universe ever again you tyrant. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Phobos was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Phobos: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Me: Go to Hell and stay there you son of a (Censored)

Elyon: Good bye "Brother."

Nico: It's over guys. He's dead.

We cheered wildly.

Miranda came up to Elyon and she was crying hard.

Miranda: Elyon. (Crying hard) I'M SO SORRY!

Elyon hugged Miranda as she was crying.

Elyon: It's okay Miranda. Just let it out. Let it all out.

Nicole: Poor girl.

* * *

We went back to Earth and had a nice awesome dinner at the Silver Dragon. Before we got home Nico caught the Houndoom and he has his first ever Dark Pokemon. It was good food and we also explained to Lillian what the powers of the Guardians can do and more and she was amazed and shocked. Napoleon, Lillian's pet cat and familiar was with us.

Me: So you see Lillian you are the Heart of Earth and you have the power to warp and change reality. Not only that but you have the powers of Light as a Guardian of Candrakar. But you can't let these powers go to your head. With Great Power comes a Great Responsibility.

Lillian: I'm gonna need a lot of training because I have so much to learn.

Cornelia: I can help you sis.

Lillian: Thanks sis.

Luan: I can teach you how to use your powers too because I have light powers myself.

Lillian: Thanks Luan.

Luan: It's really en-LIGHT-ening. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Varie: (Laughs) Good one!

Irma: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Will: (To the Viewers) Nobody likes a tyrant and only death with be what a tyrants fate will be.

Lincoln: You said it Will.

* * *

DBZ NARRATOR: AND WITH ONE LAST BLOW, PHOBOS HAS NOW BEEN LAID TO REST. TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM HAD SAVED THE UNIVERSE FROM HIS WICKED REIGN. NEVER AGAIN WILL PHOBOS TERRORIZE THE WORLDS OF THE UNIVERSE AGAIN. MORE ADVENTURES AWAIT FOR TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM. STAY TUNED.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Phobos was the most despicable tyrant in the W.I.T.C.H. universe and the only fate worthy for him is death. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	604. No More Hook

It starts at the estate. We were watching Peter Pan from Disney.

Aqua: Peter Pan is an awesome kid.

Me: He may be a kid Aqua but he has a lot of skill and talent.

Lincoln: He sure does.

Riku: Just so you know guys, Wendy was not one of the 7 Princesses of Heart so I didn't kidnap her.

Me: Well that's a relief Riku. But you were under the dark influence of Maleficent.

Maleficent (2014): (British Accent) I can't believe that my evil twin was that evil.

Me: She was pure evil Maleficent.

Kairi: (To the Viewers) It's confusing having a Maleficent here that is a good one. The one we know all too well was pure evil personified.

Me: You got that right Kairi.

We watched Captain Hook get launched by Tick-Tock the Crocodile and he skipped across the water like a stone.

Me: That was so funny. You guys want to know something?

Sora: What is it J.D.?

Me: I met Captain Hook when I was 5 and I beat him and this is exactly what happened to him in the end.

Lana: Oh that is so cool J.D.!

Lola: I didn't know you beat Hook a long time ago J.D.

Me: I was only half of Hook's height back then.

Lori: That is literally amazing J.D.

Me: It sure is.

Sora: And just looking at Neverland makes me feel like a kid again.

Me: It makes us all look like kids again. Even though some of us are technically still kids.

Vince: That is true.

Ventus: It is. I faced Hook before and got him nearly eaten by the Crocodile.

Me: I guess great minds DO think alike Ventus.

Lincoln: I don't get it J.D. What is the difference between Peter Pan here, Peter Pan in Peter Pan 2 and Hook with Robin Williams and Dustin Hoffman?

Me: That is an easy one Lincoln. Peter Pan here takes place in 1900, the Peter Pan Sequel takes place during World War II during the Blitz and lastly Hook takes place in 1991.

Lori: So a 91 year span of time.

Me: That's right.

Lisa: That is a very interesting mystery in terms of scientific understanding.

Me: No kidding Lisa.

Sora: Hey guys I've been thinking. We're all Keybladers right?

Me: Yeah.

Sora: Well I was thinking that maybe we can become a team like you guys in Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's a good idea Sora. Hmm. How about this for you guys? We call you all Team Light Key.

Everyone agreed.

Kairi: That's a great idea J.D.

Riku: I like that name.

Goofy: Gawrsh that's a perfect name for us.

Donald: It sure is Goofy.

Mickey: I agree with it.

Elena: Team Light Key. I like the sound of that.

Xion: Me too.

Melody: I like that name.

Lea: It really fits you all perfectly.

Ariel: That is a great idea J.D.

Me: Then it's settled. Team Light Key is born. Lets go to the simulator for an exercise.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

Kairi was now in her newest KH3 outfit.

* * *

In the Simulator, Me, Lincoln, Earth and Team Light Key were doing an exercise.

Venom: This is gonna be awesome guys.

Linka: Wonder what they're gonna do?

Lynn: We're about to see.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in London, England in the year 1900.

Me: We're in London, England 119 years ago.

Lori: It sure is different from what it is in 2019.

Lincoln: No kidding. It sure was different than the city Luna likes.

Earth: No kidding.

Then we saw the infamous pirate ship of Captain Hook flying over the city!

Me: That's Hook's pirate ship!

It was right over the Darling House and then it flew away from the house almost as fast as it appeared.

Me: Lets go!

We went to the Darling house and we saw 2 kids crying.

Sora: I know those faces.

Goofy: Gawrsh it's John and Michael Darling.

Sora: Hey you guys.

John and Michael saw then.

John: Sora, Donald, Goofy!

They came and hugged them.

Michael: It's been so long.

Sora: It sure has.

John: It's great to see you all again.

Donald: Same here.

Sora: These are our friends.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced ourselves.

John: It's a pleasure to meet you all J.D.

Michael: Same here.

John: Captain Hook kidnapped Wendy.

Me: We saw. We're gonna head over to Neverland to save her.

Lincoln: And this time we're gonna kill Captain Hook.

Kairi: I got an old score to settle with Captain Hook. He is one of the bad guys that helped kidnap me for a diabolical plot that nearly destroyed the universe.

Sora: I remember that Kairi.

Me: I didn't know you had some unfinished business with Hook. Lets go guys.

John: Wait. Me and Michael can't fly like you all can.

Me: I have the answer to that.

I pull out a bag of fairy dust.

Me: This is fairy dust and my daughter Brittney used her magic to make it permanent.

John: That's amazing!

Michael: We can fly forever?

Me: You sure can.

I take some out of the blow it onto them.

Me: You know what to do guys.

They thought of a happy thought and they were floating and then flying.

Me: That is so awesome!

Lincoln: It sure is!

Earth: This is awesome!

Sora: I'll always love flying.

Aqua: Me too Sora.

Kairi: I love flying just as much as J.D. and everyone else does.

Me: Thanks Kairi. Shall we head out?

Everyone cheered.

Me: Lets fly!

We spread our wings and set out for Neverland. I knew the story of Peter Pan by heart and it was easy to find. I looked at the sky and saw the star that lead to Neverland.

Me: There it is guys. 2nd star to the right, straight on till sunrise.

Lincoln: That's it.

We flew on towards the star and 6 hours later at Sunrise we arrived in Neverland. It was a magnificent and beautiful island.

Me: Wow!

Sora: Neverland. It's just as beautiful as I remember.

Kairi: It sure is breathtaking.

Riku: I would call this an island paradise.

Goofy: Me too.

John: We have to find Wendy.

Me: I know where she is. Lets gather the Lost Boys and prepare for battle.

We went into the forest and gathered the Lost Boys together and we prepared for battle and made all kinds of makeshift weapons and more. We met Peter Pan and he was an amazing guy. Sora, Donald and Goofy were reunited with him and it was a great reunion.

Me: Peter it's such an honor to meet you. You are widely known all over the world.

Peter: Thanks J.D. We heard so many good things about you all and how you killed Xehanort.

Me: That's right Peter. If we hadn't stopped Xehanort he would've ultimately destroyed the entire universe and we couldn't let that happen.

Peter: That's true.

Riku (to Peter Pan): Look, I know that I kidnapped Wendy before. But I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Maleficent manipulated me into doing that. And for that, I'm sorry.

Peter: It's all right Riku. I knew all along that Maleficent was controlling you against your will.

Riku: You did?

Peter: Sure. I know it wasn't your fault and that Maleficent did this to you.

Me: That's right and then she paid the ultimate price for her crimes. We'll face Hook and when we give the battle cry, you all attack.

Peter: You got it J.D.

Kairi: I got an old score to settle with Hook.

Me: Same here. Lets get him.

We set out for Hook's ship.

* * *

Captain Hook was thinking of new ways to go after Peter Pan.

Captain Hook: I'll never forgive that Peter Pan for what he did to me! I will kill him if it's the last thing I ever do!

Me: I think he should've killed you as well.

Hook saw me.

Captain Hook: And who are you?

Me: You may not recognize me but I remember what I did to you 12 years ago. I was only 5 when I sent you flying across the ocean like a skipping stone.

Captain Hook recognized me.

Captain Hook: What!? You are that little brat!?

Me: That's right and I've grown since then. My name is J.D. Knudson. And these faces you might know.

We stood and faced him.

Captain Hook saw Riku.

Captain Hook: You!

Riku: That's right.

Hook (to Riku): How pathetic, Riku. I heard that you joined a team that's similar to you. But I don't seem to see them anywhere.

Me: That's right. Because they couldn't join us this time.

Hook (to Riku): You don't know how long I've waited to kill you, Riku!

Riku: Are you still mad that I bossed you around?

Hook: What do you think?! Maleficent might have been ok with you going with me. But if it were up to me, I never would've put up with your disrespect on my own ship! (sees Ventus) And it looks like you have Ventus with you as well. I still owe him payback for almost getting me killed by that crocodile!

Ventus: This time, I'll make sure that happens! You don't have the Heartless to help you anymore.

Hook: I don't need them to kill the likes of you!

The pirates came out with their swords ready.

Riku: I wonder what William and the others would do in this situation.

Lincoln: Well, Venom would probably eat the heads of several pirates, Maria would merge with the water for a better advantage, Elena would zap the pirates into oblivion, Stewie would vaporize them and use his small size to his advantage as well as other violent methods, and William would take on Hook alone.

Me: BANGARAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGG!

Lost Boys: BANGARANG!

The Lost Boys came and went at the ship and it was a vicious assault. We were slashing some of them apart. The Lost Boys came from all angles and even from their own ship with an Anti-Hook Flag they made.

Lost Boys: BANGARANG!

Captain Hook grabbed Smee.

Captain Hook: Call out the village militia! We need every last man!

Smee rang a bell and all the pirates were coming.

Me: Lets dance (Censored) for brains!

We went at the pirates and slashed some of them apart.

Me: Form Ranks!

We stood ready to fight.

Captain Hook: FORM RANKS!

Me: Get ready to show them the white light we made them boys!

Captain Hook: Remember the Fires from Hell that forged you! CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!

The pirates charged at us.

Me: NOW!

The lost boys reflected the Sun's light and it blinded some of the pirates.

Pirate: Oh me eyes! Me eyes! I'm blind!

Peter: We'll show you who's chicken! Watch this!

A lost boy came with an egg bazooka and it fired eggs at the pirates and disgarded the shells. Another Lost Boy fired gumballs at some charging pirates and they slipped and crashed to the floor of the ship.

Me: Lets kill some pirates guys!

We went at the pirates with our swords and Keyblades ready and Kairi, Lincoln and Earth went to face Hook.

Kairi: Hook!

Captain Hook saw Kairi.

Captain Hook: And you are?

Kairi: You may not remember me. But I am Kairi. You helped Maleficent kidnap me and I have a score to settle with you.

Captain Hook: So it is you. You have changed a lot.

Kairi: And I'm not the same as I was back then as I am now.

Kairi called out her Keyblade and Hook was shocked.

Captain Hook: You're a Keyblade Wielder!?

Kairi: That's right. Lets dance.

They went at each other and engaged in a deadly sword fight and Kairi was putting up a really good fight. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting some of the boat on fire.

Hook (to Kairi): You're putting up a fight this time. I like that!

Kairi: I'm full of surprises.

I swooped in.

Me: Captain James Hook you have failed this island! (I slash his face)

Captain Hook was bleeding from his cheek.

Me: Those are from the immortal words of one of my best friends Nico.

Lincoln kicked Captain Hook and slashed his chest. He fired a blast of lightning at the pirates and electrocuted them.

Hook (to Kairi): Maleficent's biggest mistake was ever allowing you and your friends to live!

I kicked Captain Hook in the face.

Me: Actually the Biggest Mistake was allowing YOU to live!

Kairi: And Maleficent paid the ultimate price for her crimes.

Aqua went down into the ship and she went into the hold and was slashing apart and blasting apart pirates left and right. She got to the door and slashed some pirates and opened it and she found Wendy Darling.

Aqua: Wendy are you all right?

Wendy: Aqua!

They hugged.

Wendy: I thought you were dead!

Aqua: No I was alive this whole time and I was saved from the Realm of Darkness by J.D. Knudson.

Wendy: Thank goodness you're okay.

Aqua: Thanks Wendy.

Wendy then was enveloped in a blinding flash of light and she had become a Keyblader! She had a sparkling dark blue coat over her blue dress with a crown broach and she had a purple ribbon tied on her right ankle and a magenta ribbon tied onto her left ankle and she had black shoes. She had an awesome Keyblade called Eternal Youth.

Aqua: (Gasp) Wendy you're a keyblader!

Wendy: I sure am Aqua. And I have so much to learn now that I am one.

Aqua: I can teach you. I am one of the legendary Keybladers.

Wendy: That's what I heard.

Aqua: Lets go help out.

Wendy: Right.

They went to join the fight. We had the pirates on the run.

Ventus saw Smee escaping.

Ventus: Smee wait!

Smee stopped.

Ventus: Smee, is there any reason why you're still with Hook?

Smee: Well, the Captain has always been like a father to me.

Sora (sarcastically): Yeah, because any father would abuse someone because of an unhealthy obsession.

Smee: Not only that, but I always try to keep the Captain calm whenever he's angry about losing to Peter Pan.

Riku: Well, that's probably going to be in vain. Because as soon as Hook gets what he wants, he's probably going to get rid of you.

Ventus: Time for some combos boys!

Sora: You got it Ventus!

Sora and Ventus fired a blast of light at some pirates.

Sora and Ventus: LIGHTFLAME SWORD SLASH!

The blasts of light combined and turned into a deadly light sword and it slashed the pirates into pieces.

Sora: Lets get him with our combo Riku!

Riku: You got it Sora!

Sora fired a blast of fire and Riku fired a blast of Dark Fire.

Sora and Riku: DARK FLAME INCINERATOR!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a huge wave of fire that swept over the village and burned all the pirates to ash.

Ventus: Final Smash time! LIGHT OF THE KEY!

Ventus fired a barrage of light beams at the pirates and they skewered many pirates all at once and reduced them all to ashes.

The Lost Boys and us had the pirates beat.

Lincoln: Combo Time Earth!

Earth: You got it Linky!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Earth fired a blast of water.

Lincoln and Earth: PHANTOM MAELSTROM STORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a ghostly whirlpool and it blew Hook into the air.

Hook: I suppose this is the part where you have your pet symbiote eat me.

* * *

In the Control Room

Venom: WE'RE NO ONE'S PET!

Varie: He'll get what's coming to him Venom.

* * *

Kairi: Time for my Final Smash! SWAN LIGHT SKEWER!

Kairi sprouted swan wings and flew at Hook and her Keyblade had a sword of light form and it stabbed Captain Hook all the way through his chest.

Kairi just stabbed Hook through the ribs with her Keyblade.

Hook (starts to bleed): Ha! You missed my heart!

Kairi (smirks): Actually, I chose not to stab your heart. After all, Tick Tock likes his meat nice and warm.

Captain Hook: What?

The ticking of a clock was heard and his face and mustache was twitching as he knew what was coming. We saw Tick-Tock the Crocodile in the water and his eyes and tail were bobbing as the clock inside him was ticking.

Kairi: You hungry boy?

The crocodile licked his snout and nodded.

Captain Hook was too weak to fight back and he fell off the Keyblade and went into the Crocodile's mouth.

CHOMP!

The Captain was now lunchmeat for Tick-Tock the Crocodile.

Me: Enjoy the darkness of Davy Jones Locker you scurry sea dog. (Laughs) Pirate talk.

Peter Pan: That's it for Hook.

Me: Yep. Peter how long ago did you chop off his hand?

Peter Pan: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time. It was back in the 1700s in the year 1725.

We were shocked.

Me: That was 294 years ago!

Kairi: So you're over 300 years old!? Amazing!

Lincoln: So Neverland really IS the land of Eternal Youth!

Earth: The Legend really IS true!

Sora: I'll say!

Smee: Good-bye Captain.

Earth: Smee, how would you like to work with us? We'll treat you much better then Hook ever did. We'll even pay you.

Smee: Thank you Earth!

Smee was now the curator of our museum and he was getting a good pay roll.

Tick-Tock the Crocodile now lives with us in Lana's jungle greenhouse and we got that clock out of him to avoid having us go crazy. The world of Neverland now lives in orbit around the Land of Departure. Tink now lives with Laney and Peter Pan visits her every now and then. I kept Hook's hook as a trophy after Tick-Tock spit it out,

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Peter Pan has always been one of my favorite stories ever since I was a little kid. I loved the movie from 1991 Hook and Robin Williams, Bob Hoskins, Dustin Hoffman and Julia Roberts did a great job in that movie back then. It was so awesome and funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Another Disney Villain has now bit the dust. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	605. The Long Hair From The Sun

It starts with us in the Living Room. We were watching the movie Tangled from 2010. It was the story about the princess Rapunzel and it showed that she was kidnapped by an evil witch that Lola knows named Gothel and how she was using Rapunzel for Immortality. All she had to do was sing a song and it would activate the power of a flower inside Rapunzel that came from the Sun.

Me: I can't believe that Gothel wanted Rapunzel all for the flower inside her.

Lola: Me neither and it's times like these I'm glad I killed her.

Me: Me too Lola. You were a true angel of justice then.

Lola: Thanks J.D.

Lana: I'm proud of you sis.

Lila: Same here.

Me: Gothel is one of the most evil villains in the Disney universe.

Varie: She sure is and I have a strong feeling that there are other versions of Gothel still alive out there.

Me: Me too Varie.

Sora: We never fought Gothel as she was turned into a Heartless and we destroyed her in the form of a Grim Guardianess.

Me: That must've been a challenge.

Sora: It was J.D.

Kairi: I'm glad I wasn't there when that happened.

Me: Me neither. Killing Xehanort was more than enough.

Laney: Yeah.

Me: Lola do you like Rapunzel with long blonde hair or short brown hair?

Lola: It doesn't matter to me J.D.

Me: Yeah I can go either way. It doesn't really matter to me.

Lynn: Well said J.D.

Elec Man: Either way all villains always get their just desserts.

Me: Agreed.

We continued watching the movie and we saw Gothel fall do her death and she disintegrated as a pile of dust when she hit the ground.

Me: WOW!

Elyon: When her source of immortality was taken away from her, time caught up to her really fast and she disintegrated into dust.

Me: And now the Grim Reaper has finally claimed her life.

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) True to that mon.

Mandy: I'm impressed she was able to live for so long because of that flower.

Me: Yeah. And she was also killing Rapunzel in the process.

Lori: That woman is literally a monster.

Leni: Totes.

Mega Man: I think it would be cool to go to the world of Rapunzel and kill Gothel ourselves.

Me: Good idea Mega Man. Lets head into the Simulator.

We did so.

* * *

We went into the Simulator.

Venom: This is gonna be really interesting.

Rachel: It sure is Venom.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Rapunzel by the village of Corona. It was a beautiful city at the pinnacle of prosperity and it was a magnificent kingdom.

Laney: Wow! Corona is a beautiful kingdom.

Lola: It sure is Laney. I brought Rapunzel back the last time I was here.

Lisa: Actually Lola that was in a different timeframe of the Rapunzel universe.

Lola: Oh.

Me: We can transfer the memories of that universe here to this Rapunzel.

Lola: Good idea. I can do it.

Me: Okay Lola. Since you know where her tower is lead the way.

Lola: Okay.

Lola did so and she lead us into a beautiful forest and it was amazing. We saw lots of beautiful plants and lots of beautiful animals.

Rachel: Wow! So many beautiful plants and animals.

Me: There sure are Rach.

Lincoln: I would love coming here on vacation someday.

Me: Me too Lincoln.

Laney: Same here.

Lynn: (Sees something) What's that over there?

We go over and we saw a wanted poster.

Me: It's a wanted poster of Flynn Rider.

Lori: "Wanted Dead or Alive. Flynn Rider." Why would they want him caught?

Me: From what I remember he stole a crown from the kingdom.

Suddenly someone crashed into me and just by sheer coincidence it was Flynn Rider.

Me: Ow. (Gasp) Flynn Rider!

I saw the crown on the ground and it was a beautiful gold crown with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and pearls. I pick it up and it was a beautiful crown.

Me: Wow. What a beautiful crown.

Luan: It sure is a Golden marvel. (Laughs) Get it?

Some of us laugh while the rest sigh.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Rachel: (Laughs) That was funny.

Lola: That is a magnificent crown.

I put the crown on Lola's head.

Me: Now you look like a true princess Lola.

Lola: Thank you J.D.

Me: One sec.

I pull out my phone and take a photo of Lola with the crown on and it turned out beautiful.

Me: What do you think Lola?

Lola saw the photo and she gasped in amazement.

Lola: I look amazing!

Lana: Excuse me while I go barf.

Laney: Lana!

Lana: Sorry.

I take the crown back.

Flynn got up.

Me: Flynn are you okay?

Flynn: I think so. Who are... (Gasp) I know you! You're the famous J.D. Knudson! You killed Xehanort and destroyed all of the Heartless and Organization XIII.

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Flynn.

Flynn: Same here. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi it's great to see you again.

Sora: You too Flynn.

Goofy: Gawrsh how have you been?

Flynn: Been doing great Goofy.

Donald: It's been a long time Flynn.

Flynn: It sure has Donald.

Me: These are my friends and fiancés. We're all part of a superhero team called Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We did introductions.

Flynn: It's an honor to meet you all.

Leni: It's totes an honor to meet you too Flynn.

Me: We're on our way to rescue Rapunzel. The lost princess that disappeared years ago.

Flynn: That's interesting.

Me: You want to join us?

Flynn: Sure J.D.

We continued on and we were going through a cave and it was a beautiful cave. It had lots of features. When we got out of the cave we saw the tower. It was a lone tower with a purple roof castle and a single window near the top and the bottom entrance was blocked off.

Me: So that's the tower.

Laney: It's just a lone tower sitting out here all by itself.

Me: I know. Looks like Mother Gothel blocked off the entrance with rocks to prevent Rapunzel from escaping.

Flynn: She must have.

Me: Okay. I'm going in. You all stay out here and keep an eye out and make sure that Mothel Gothel doesn't show up.

Lori: You got it J.D.

Me: Okay.

I spread my wings and flew up into the tower. The inside of the tower was just a single room tower.

Me: Wow. This tower is actually a prison.

I walked around. Then I sensed something behind me and I turned and caught the object. It was Rapunzel and she was about to hit me in the head with a frying pan.

Me: Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: (Gasp) Who are you? How do you know my name?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and I'm the legendary Keyblader that killed Xehanort.

Rapunzel: Never heard of you.

Me: (In my head) She was never told about what I did. Maybe we can help her. (Out loud) Rapunzel, I can tell that you are really curious about what it's like outside.

Rapunzel: How can you tell that?

Me: Because there is so much to see out there and there is so much to learn out there.

Rapunzel: I want to see the world!

Me: I can take you outside. Don't take this the wrong way. (Picks her up bridal style) Hold on.

I jump out the window and land on the ground.

Rapunzel: That was so much fun!

Me: Glad you liked it.

With us was Gill Grunt, Freeze Blade and the Water Skylanders.

Me: This is the world Rapunzel and there's so much to see and do. Oh these are my friends here.

We introduced ourselves.

Rapunzel: It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Lori: It's literally our pleasure too Rapunzel.

Nico: (Whispering) Poromon, Manaphy, you two keep an eye on Rapunzel's room and if Gothel returns, keep an eye on her and let me know what you've found out.

Poromon: You got it Nico!

May: You help out too.

Manaphy: Right mama.

They went up to the tower to keep a watch from inside.

Rapunzel: [excited after finally leaving the tower] I can't believe I did this! [fearfully] I can't believe I did this. [squealing with joy] I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS! [giggles, then puts her hands on her throat] Mother would be so furious if she knew I disobeyed her and left the tower.

Freeze Blade: Well, that's her problem.

Rapunzel [later, looking at a flower, optimistic]: Well, that's okay. I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

Elec Man: Nope. That can be our job.

Rapunzel [later, in a cave rocking back and forth, fearful with her heart beating in her chest]: Oh my gosh! This would kill her.

Mario: Take it easy. We won't let her find you.

Rapunzel [later, running through a pile of leaves and making them rain down on the irritated Flynn. Joyous]: THIS IS SOOO FUUUUUN!

Bowser Jr: I think she's on her period.

Rapunzel [later, standing in a tree with her head against the trunk and her arms hanging limp, depressed]: I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back.

Terrorsaur: Like heck you are!

Rapunzel [later, doing cartwheels and rolling down a hill, ecstatic]: I AM NEVER GOING BACK!

Gill Grunt: Well, that's good.

Rapunzel [later, laying next to Flynn in a patch of flowers with her face in the ground, ashamed]: I am a despicable human being!

Shocker: No, you aren't.

Rapunzel [later, using her hair as a vine and swinging around a tree with an annoyed Flynn standing there staring into space, joyous]: WOO-HOOOOO! BEST! DAY! EVER!

Elyon: Let's just let her bring all her emotions out, guys.

We later Razpunel, broken down in tears

Flynn Rider: [clears throat] You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here.

Goofy: A little more then a little.

Donald: More like a lot.

Me: (Chuckles) She is having so much fun.

Varie: She sure is.

Flynn: I think too much fun.

Me: Yep.

Our stomachs growled.

Me: Oop. Getting hungry.

Flynn: I know the spot.

We went to a secret hatch in the woods called the Snuggly Duckling. We went into the place and it was not the place we were expecting.

Elyon: Flynn, remind me to strangle you later.

Flynn: Why do you say that?

Mario: You said that that this was a fun place to eat! THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAID!

Shocker: Oh, c'mon! I like it.

Rhino: So do I.

Elec Man: It's actually not that bad.

Terrorsaur: I hope they have something for me to eat.

Me: I'm sure they do.

* * *

Back at the tower Mother Gothel was looking for Rapunzel frantically. Just then someone familiar approached her. It was Sora's old enemy and Mickey's old friend PETE!

Pete: (approaches Gothel) Missing someone, Gothel?

Gothel: Who are you?

Pete: The name's Pete. But you can call me your assistant.

Gothel: How do you know my name?

Pete: Oh, I know all about you. Like how Blondie's hair is the only thing keeping you young. And without her, it's only a matter of time until you grow old. (Heartless appear by his side)

Gothel: What do you want?

Pete (laughs): Now we're getting to the good part. See, you want your kid back. And I want to get even with the brats who took her from you. Together, they don't stand a chance against us. Interested?

Later they were walking through the forest.

Gothel (she and Pete are walking through the forest looking for Rapunzel): I have to admit, Pete. These Heartless are excellent minions.

Pete: To be honest, I honestly didn't think that they existed anymore. But I guess in this world, some of Xehanort's residual darkness exists.

Gothel (smiles): You know what? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Pete: Aw thank you kindly. And here's something from me to you.

Pete used a magic spell and suddenly Gothel saw Lola kill another version of her. It was during the events of the Tangled Simulation in the events of Plan for Babysitting and she saw this and was flabbergasted that she died. She was arrested by Lola and was beheaded for her crimes against the kingdom. But what Gothel doesn't know is that Poromon and Poliwag were floating above them and were listening in on the entire thing and they discovered Gothel's true colors.

Poromon: This is really bad.

Poliwag: We have to tell everyone. Come on!

They went back to us.

* * *

We got to the kingdom and we saw Rapunzel overjoyed and she saw the kingdom for the first time.

Me: Here we are Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: Oh this is so exciting!

Laney: Hey look! There's a festival going on!

Me: Look at all the dancing.

Nico (to May): Shall we dance, fair lady?

May: We shall good sir.

Me: Lets all dance.

We did so and we were having a lot of fun. Some little kids braided Rapunzel's hair and she actually liked it and I agreed with her.

Lana: This is awesome!

We did all kinds of dance moves and had a lot of fun. It was just as fun as the Sadie Hawkins dance. Liam and Carmen were dancing and having a lot of fun.

I was dancing with Rapunzel and it was a lot of fun.

But what we didn't know was that Flynn was caught by the guards and he was arrested and through in the dungeon and Rhino, Shocker, and Elec Man are going to bust him out.

* * *

Outside the Dungeon wall, Elec Man, Rhino and Shocker were planning to bust out Flynn.

Elec Man (to Rhino and Shocker): Are you two sure you can bust Flynn out by yourselves?

Rhino: Of course we're sure.

Shocker (smirks): This isn't our first prison break.

Elec Man: Well then go for it.

Flynn was being tormented by the guards.

Flynn: If you're gonna kill me, just do it already.

Guard #1: Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. No, that wouldn't be much fun. I'm gonna rip your tongue right outta your face! (Flynn headbutts him)

Suddenly the wall exploded as Rhino charged through the wall and rammed the guards down.

Shocker: Are you all right Flynn?

Flynn: Yes thanks to you Herman.

Shocker freed Flynn and they ran.

Elec Man: Good work guys!

Rhino: Aw it was nothing.

They went back to us.

We were resting from dancing and Poromon and Manaphy came.

Me: What's wrong guys?

Poromon and Manaphy told us everything about Mother Gothel's true colors and at first Rapunzel couldn't believe it. But she knew they were right and that Mother Gothel was using her as a pawn just to preserve her immortality.

Me: Now you know Rapunzel and I promise you that Gothel will pay the ultimate price for her crimes.

Lola: And let me show you how I helped you.

Lola used her powers and showed Rapunzel what went down during the events of Plan for Babysitting and the memories merged into her and she remembered everything. It took 2 minutes for her to digest everything she learned but she was shocked and joyous.

Rapunzel: Lola!

She hugged her and she now knows the whole truth.

Me: Come on guys. It's time to take the fight to Gothel. Here's what we do.

I revealed my plan to everyone and it was a genius one. We were gonna face Gothel in the forest by the tower and Rapunzel was gonna send a message to Gothel telling her to meet by the tower.

We were hiding in the trees waiting and we saw Gothel and with her was Pete.

Sora: (Whispering) Oh no! That's Pete!

Me: (Whispering) What is he doing here?

Lana: (Whispering) I don't know.

Gothel: You wanted to see me, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Well, there are a few things that I've been thinking about.

Gothel: Such as?

Rapunzel: [angrily] Like the fact that I am the lost princess! [pause] Aren't I? [Mother Gothel stares at Rapunzel blankly.] Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?

Mother Gothel: [pauses, then regains composure] Oh, Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself?

Pete (walks out of the shadows): Yeah. Why're you asking a stupid question?

Gothel: Pete, you have the worst timing.

Pete: What? Too soon?

Rapunzel: [pushes Gothel away, angry and frightened] It was you! It was all you! Manaphy and Poromon were right! And you had the Heartless and this fat cat helping you out!

Mother Gothel: [coldly] Everything I did was to protect you. [Rapunzel shoves past her] Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power-

Mother Gothel: Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: -when I should have been hiding from YOU! And this fat idiot and the Heartless!

Pete: Hey!

Mother Gothel: Where will you go? [The image dissolves to a vision of Flynn, Rhino, and Shocker escaping the guards in slow motion.] He won't be there for you.

Rapunzel: What did you do to him?

Mother Gothel: That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes.

The image dissolves back to the tower.

Rapunzel: [gasps] No.

Mother Gothel: Now, now. It's alright. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be.

She tries to pat Rapunzel's head, but Rapunzel grabs her wrist.

Rapunzel: NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! And I will NEVER let you use my hair AGAIN!

Mother Gothel breaks free of Rapunzel's grip, only to cause a nearby mirror to fall and smash. Rapunzel then turns to leave.

Mother Gothel: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. [advances toward Rapunzel threateningly] Now I'm the bad guy. Pete, make sure her friends don't interfere.

Pete: I got the perfect Heartless for the job.

Me: Now!

We jumped down and stood ready.

Me: Mother Gothel.

Sora: Hello Pete.

Pete: Well if it isn't Sora.

Sora (to Pete): Maleficent. Barbossa. Scar. Hades. And now Gothel.

Pete: What're you trying to say, runt?

Sora: I'm saying that you always try to suck up to powerful villains then you!

Me: And you're also a coward.

Sora: You know, Pete. When we first met, I wanted to kill you just like I did to all the villains I fought.

Pete: What's stopping you now?

Sora: The fact that you have a son named PJ. That's why you're gonna be thrown in the Disney Castle Dungeon.

Me: Without your powers.

Gothel: So nice to see you again, Lola Loud.

Lola: Say what?!

Gothel: That's right. I remember everything now. You got my other self beheaded in that alternate timeline. But this time, things are going to be different!

Lola punched Gothel in the face and threw a fireball at her.

Gothel (dodges Lola's fireball): Remember what happened here last time, Lola? It's where you beat me to a pulp. (punches her) But now, the tables have turned!

Lori: No one punches my little sister! Lets get her!

Me: Yeah!

Terrorsaur: You messed with the wrong Pterodactyl. Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed into his robot form and he pulled out an energy gun.

Nico (takes out Hook's sword): Pete, you have failed this Kingdom.

Pete: Hey! That's Captain Hook's sword!

Nico: Yep. And when I'm done with you, I'll have your bombs and shield.

Elec Man: Let Rapunzel go, Gothel!

Gothel: Or what, robot?

Elec Man: That's right. I am a robot. And I'm also a friend to many people.

Terrorsaur: My guess is that no one's ever loved you before. Because you know nothing about love and friendship.

Lori: That's right.

I punched Gothel in the face and kicked her in the stomach and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her.

Terrorsaur fired blasts of energy at Gothel and flew into the air and fired energy blasters from his shoulders.

Gill Grunt fired his harpoon launcher and hot water blaster and flew around her.

Terrorsaur: Combo time Girl Grunt!

Gill Grunt: You got it Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur: BEAST MODE!

Terrorsaur turned back into a Pterodactyl and flew into the air and Gill Grunt fired a blast of water.

Terrorsaur and Gill Grunt: MAELSTROM PTERODACTYL SHREDDER!

The water merged with Terrorsaur and he turned into a Pterodactyl of pure water and went at Gothel and he went at Gothel and it hit her and knocked her down.

Nico (pins Gothel to the ground with Gravity Man's powers): Mother Gothel, you have failed this kingdom!

Bowser Jr.: Lets finish Pete, Mario.

Mario: You-a got it Jr.!

Bowser Jr. fired a blast of fire from his mouth and Mario threw a fireball.

Mario and Bowser Jr.: FIRESTORM WRENCH BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a wrench made of pure fire and it hit Pete and knocked him down.

Mickey held him down.

Mickey: It's over Pete.

Pete: Don't be so sure Mickey. I have my secret weapon.

The ground rumbled and out of the ground came a huge Heartless called the GRIM GUARDIANESS!

Me: WOW! That's the Grim Guardianess!?

Goofy: That's right.

Me: It sure is ugly.

Brittney: Lets call in the special forces.

Brittney held up a ring in the shape of a crescent moon on a skull.

Brittney: GOTHS OF DARKNESS, ARISE AND OVERSHADOW!

Brittney flew into the air.

(The Night Begins To Shine by B.E.R. plays)

Brittney, Lucy, Haiku, Maggie, Shannon, Alicia, Sam M., Wednesday and Raven flew into the air and they got on Nightmare Stallions, horses of pure black fire and they were known as the NIGHTFLAME HORSEMEN!

Brittney: The Dark Horse cometh!

They rode into the air and slashed at the Grim Guardianess and they were hitting it with black fire blasts and burning it badly.

We fired blasts of light and energy at it and burned it.

We were weakening it.

We heard a lion roar and we turned and saw 5 robot lions!

Me: (Gasp) No way! It's the Lions of Voltron!

Keith: Thought you guys might like some help.

Me: We owe you Keith.

Lori: Who are they J.D.?

Me: They are one of the great forces of good in the universe. On the planet Aerris lives the legendary Voltron Force, a powerful force that defends the universe from intergalactic evil threats. Keith - Pilot of the Black Lion, Princess Allura - Pilot of The Blue Lion, Lance - Pilot of the Red Lion, Pidge - Pilot of the Green Lion, and Hunk - Pilot of the Yellow Lion.

Keith: That's right J.D. and it was thanks to you that we can now live in peace.

Lori: What does he mean by that?

Me: It was back when Sinestro was showing me around the universe. We came across the planet Aerris in trouble and when we were there I helped the Voltron Force destroy the evil king Zarkon and his forces from the Planet Doom. Afterwards I blew up the planet Doom and destroyed it completely. The Voltron Force has been forever in my debt ever since then.

Princess Allura: Yes. We owe J.D. a huge debt of gratitude.

Me: That's right.

Freeze Blade: That's amazing J.D.

Me: Yes it is. Lets get him.

Keith: Right! Ready to form Voltron. (Pulls a handle) Activate Interlock. Dynotherms connected, Infracells up, Mega thrusters are go!

Voltron Force: LETS GO VOLTRON FORCE!

The lions went into the air and roared and they changed and became limbs.

Keith: Form Feet and Legs.

The blue and yellow lions became legs.

Keith: Form Arms and Body.

The red and green lions became arms and the black lion formed the torso.

Keith: And I'll form the head.

The head formed. VOLTRON WAS READY!

Me: Wow! So that is Voltron! Awesome!

Lori: Incredible!

Freeze Blade: Lets use our Final Smashes! I'll start! ICE SKATE SKYLANDS BLAST!

Freeze Blade skate fast and huge shards of ice formed and it froze the Grim Guardianess in its place.

Elec Man: My turn! LIGHTNING SMASH RAY!

Elec Man fired a huge blast of lightning and it electrocuted the Grim Guardianess.

Keith: Now to finish him off.

Voltron clanked his hands together.

Keith: Form BLAZING SWORD!

He formed a huge sword and slashed the giant Heartless and cleaved him in half and killed it.

Me: YES! That did it!

We cheered wildly and we had won the fight and we received an incredible power boost from it.

Pete: My HEARTLESS NO!

Nico: You need a better life Pete.

I snap my fingers and strip him of his powers and beamed him over to the Disney Castle dungeon where he will stay forever.

Me: We're not done yet.

We took Gothel back to the tower and once we were inside we stood ready.

Elyon: Gothel you will now pay the price for your crimes.

Elyon just shot a time ray at Gothel. At first, nothing seemed to happen.

Gothel (laughs): You really should learn how to kill someone!

Elyon (smirks): Wait for it.

Suddenly Gothel was aging rapidly.

Gothel: What have you done to me!?

Me: We killed you.

Shocker (to Gothel's rapidly aging form): Oh, c'mon! Take sure your death like a mature person, will you? (shoots Gothel with his gauntlets, knocking her out the window)

She went flying and she was dead long before she hit the ground and she turned into dust before she hit the ground.

Me: That's the end of her.

Nicole: And now she is sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. She will never again terrorize the kingdom of Corona ever again.

We brought Rapunzel back to the kingdom and the king and queen were so overjoyed to have Rapunzel back and we were officially the heroes of Corona. After so long Rapunzel was returned to her kingdom. Flynn was given a pardon for his crimes and he and Rapunzel got married and we were the guests of honor at their wedding. We decided to move the kingdom of Corona to Gotham Royal York and it's now on an island in Lake Huron. Corona is gonna have to get used to it but they'll adapt.

Elec Man: (To the Viewers) Well another Disney Villain is dead and another happy ending for another princess.

Me: And Pete is now in prison for his crimes and we couldn't kill him because of his son P.J. who is also Goofy's son Max's best friend.

Elec Man: Yep.

It was a happy time for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

2010's Tangled was an awesome movie! I have known the story of Rapunzel for a long time and it is an awesome story. Disney's version of Rapunzel was awesome! Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi and Donna Murphy did a great job in that movie back in 2010 and it was AWESOME! I've also known the Voltron Force ever since I was a little kid and it was Awesome! I used the one from 1984 because that was the one I know the best. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Voltron 1984 is owned by World Events Productions.


	606. Jungle of The Ape Man

In the Saturn Insane Asylum, Me, Laney and Eion were there to visit the worlds most dangerous patient: Princess Azula, Eion's aunt and the most dangerous Firebender that ever lived.

Eion: So Aunt Azula is a full fledge Schizophrenic doctor?

With us was Dr. Bernard Cassini. British Neuropsychologist and Chief Doctor of the Saturn Insane Asylum. After Azula was defeated at the hands of her brother and Team Cosmic Dragon and Sozin's Comet was completely destroyed and she was stripped of her Firebending powers during the events of the Shinobi of the Cosmic Dragon saga, Azula was taken to the Leaf Maximum Security Insane Asylum where she was monitored and watched 24/7 and after the fall of the Akatsuki at the hands of Team Cosmic Dragon, she was transferred to the Saturn Insane Asylum months later after the space prisons were built. She was declared too dangerous to be let out because of her unstable psychotic mentality and insanity. She was not allowed to be released EVER. And if she does have visitors at all she has to chained up to avoid having any dangerous episodes.

Dr. Cassini: (British Accent) Yes. Her mind is so badly damaged because of the schizophrenic episodes that she has been experiencing. She claims that it was because of her mother Ursa that it lead to her downfall and turned her friends, her brother and everyone else against her and that they played an important role in her short-lived reign as Fire Lord.

Me: I can't believe that her mind is that screwed up. In all honesty I'm glad Ozai is now in the Neptune Prison where he will stay for all eternity. He turned her into a Homicidal Psychopath.

Eion: I can't believe it too.

Laney: Azula is a malevolent and delusional monster.

Eion: I know. Father never told me much about aunt Azula and I came here to get answers. I want to know why she did what she did. I'm not like my Aunt and even though she is going through so much pain and distress because of everything wrong with her I still love her. I want to reach into her and pull her out of the darkness.

Me: I know you can do it.

Dr. Cassini: Here we are.

We arrived at her cell door and it was a chained up steel door.

Dr. Cassini took out a key card and opened the door locks and he opened the door and there chained to the wall of her cell was Azula and she had a look of homicidal madness on her face.

Eion went in and she was really brave and it was like she was confronting the ultimate face of pure evil in its entirety.

Azula looked at Eion and she saw that she looked almost exactly like her own mother.

Eion: Are you Azula?

Azula: Yes I am.

Eion: My name is Eion and I am the daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, your brother.

Azula: So you are dear. You look so much like mother that the resemblance is completely uncanny.

Eion: I get that all the time. But Aunt Azula I came here for answers. Why did you do what you did?

Azula: Because fear is the best way I can do to control people.

Eion: You don't have any idea how wrong you are Aunt Azula. Fear only brings death, destruction and chaos. You have done more harm than good and that made you nothing more than a dangerous monster.

Azula: No! Trust is for fools! Fear is the only way to go. My mother did this to me. She is the cause of my friends, my brother and everyone before me that played the role in my reign being terminated! I was destined to become the greatest Fire Lord in history!

Eion: I'm sorry Aunt Azula. I know you did so many terrible things and that you were doing it only because grandpa told you to but everything that you've been doing is wrong on so many levels. You have been taken over by demons. And it was because of these demons that lead you to become like this. Your ruling with fear lead you to become this monster that even grandma would fear. (Tears up) I know there's good in you aunt Azula. And that you were mislead down the wrong path because of grandpa's evil but you are still a good person because I love you! (Voice Breaking) You are a good person and you can still become that person! You are a great Firebender and a great person of good!

She went over and hugged Azula and cried into her.

Eion cried hard and for the first time in Azula's life she felt an emotion she never felt in her entire life: love. Throughout all of Azula's life all she had ever known was nothing but pure evil, hatred, and malevolence. Never once did Azula ever feel any good emotion. Not one single shred of remorse, guilt, empathy or any of that because her own father had made her into a truly heartless and unconscionable monster.

Me and Laney started feeling sorry for Azula and we had a great sympathy for her.

Azula lifted up her arms and hugged Eion and for the first time in her life she cried with Eion.

Me and Laney and Dr. Cassini were watching.

Me: Eion got through to her. Under all that darkness Eion managed to pierce through it and get to her heart and reach Azula's true inner self. One that is centered around compassion, care, love and good.

I sensed something evil inside Azula and knew that she can be saved from this dark force that has consumed her over the years. I used my powers to remove this evil force from her and in the process it not only purified her but it helped her realize that everything she did was completely barbaric, inhumane, evil and above all others, cruel and torturous. I used the Evil Containment Wave and sealed the evil inside Azula into a small bottle for all time.

Azula was now purified but her mind was still a damaged mess because of the psychotic delusions. I called in Lily and she used her water powers to fix her broken mind and she was now 100% cured.

Azula: Eion, Lily, J.D., Laney, I'm so sorry for everything I did. I know words cannot fix everything I have done. But I want to get a chance to redeem myself.

Me: You will get that chance Azula.

Eion: I promise you Aunt Azula that in time everyone will trust you again.

Me: I have to report this to Zuko.

I did so. After the battle with Ozai and the Destruction of Sozin's Comet, Zuko was coronated as the new Fire Lord and we beamed the four nations to different parts of Earth. The Earth Kingdom now lives in Asia, the Water Tribes live in the North and South poles, The Air Nomads live in the European Alps and the Fire Nation lives in the Southern Pacific Ocean.

* * *

I was over at the palace of Fire Lord Zuko. I walked over and kneeled before him.

Zuko: Hello J.D. What brings you to the Fire Nation?

Me: I apologize for coming on such short notice but I have good news regarding Azula. I know you still have a bad history with her but let me explain.

Zuko: Very well.

Me: Eion went to visit Azula in the Saturn Insane Asylum for some answers and she met her for the first time. She was able to reach deep down into Azula and pierce the darkness that had consumed her for years.

Zuko: And you sensed the evil force and removed it. And you also had Lily cure her insanity.

Me: That's right Lord Zuko. How did you know?

Zuko: Nicole told me all about what you can do.

Me: I had a feeling she did. I know it's gonna be a while for you to trust her. But she's on the path to redemption and is gonna try to regain the trust of everyone here in the Fire Nation. So I figured I come and report this to you. We're also gonna have Azula confront Ozai in the Neptune Prison.

Zuko: I better go with you too just to be safe.

Me: Okay.

We left for the Neptune Prison.

* * *

At the Neptune Prison, we were walking to deposed Fire Lord Ozai's cell and Eion and Azula were determined to make Ozai drop far down on the pecking order.

We were heading down a hall and up ahead we saw a huge door and it had the Fire Nation and in the middle of the flame was the Star of Satan.

Guard: That's the cell of Fire Lord Ozai and we don't let him out among the other inmates because he's too dangerous to be let out among them.

Me: That's fitting for a guy like him. Even though we was stripped of his Firebending he's still a very formidible fighter. He'll never be welcome on Earth again.

Zuko: Good riddance.

We went to the door and there was a handprint scanner. I put my hand on it and the door opened and we went in. We saw Ozai in his dark prison cell sitting on the floor.

Me: Former Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko: Hello "Father."

Ozai: Haven't you tortured me enough already?

Me: Actually we came because someone has something to say.

Ozai saw Azula and she was not happy with him. She now hated his guts to the core.

Azula: Ozai you are no father of mine. Sure you might have made me what I was but I was lead down the wrong path because of you! You flooded my life with nothing but evil, hatred and lies!

Me: You also damaged her mind to the point of total insanity and you turned her into a homicidal megalomaniacal psychopathic monster.

Ozai: I did what I thought what was best for the Fire Nation.

Me: All you know how to do is control people with fear and that makes you nothing more than a small man with a huge overinflated terroristic ego. It was because of people like you that brought the downfall of the Fire Nation.

Eion: My thoughts exactly. You are not worthy to be a part of my father's family. You don't care about anyone but yourself.

Azula: I'm through with you Ozai and I never want to see you again.

Me: It's over for you Ozai. You're gonna rot in here till the day you die and your reign of terror will never be remembered ever again. All the pain and suffering you've caused, and the torture and chaos you've ensued, you will be burning in the fires of Hell for all eternity. As far as I can tell, rogues like you deserve to be damned. May God have mercy on your worthless and pathetic soul.

Eion: If you have one to save.

We left the prison.

I had just condemned Ozai to the darkness of Hell for all eternity when he dies.

* * *

At the Leaf Village hospital, Lana was getting her cast off. Sakura saw the names and autographs on her cast.

Sakura: You sure got a lot of autographs Lana.

Lana: I know Sakura. J.D. and a lot of my friends and siblings wrote them.

Sakura: They sure did.

Sakura took the cast off and there was an ugly scar on Lana's right arm. It was a 2 inch long stab scar.

Me: (Whistles) That's a nasty one Lana.

Sakura: Lola left her mark huh. But the good news is it's all healed up for you.

Lana: Thanks Sakura. My arm feels stronger than ever before.

Me: It sure looks like it Lana.

Later we went back to the estate.

* * *

We were watching the Disney movie Tarzan from the year 1999. One of my all time favorites.

The music in the film was awesome and it was an awesome adventurous movie. My favorite song was Two Worlds by Phil Collins. The fight with Sabor the Rogue Leopardess was intense and so was the fight with Clayton. When the movie was over we all cheered wildly.

Me: That movie is just as awesome as I have known.

Lincoln: You said it J.D.

Lana: Tarzan is so cool!

Me: He sure is.

Flora: Sora have you ever been to a world from Tarzan?

Sora: I sure have Flora and I was trying to search for Kairi and Riku there but it was all for not.

Goofy: Clayton tricked us to get to the Gorillas.

Me: What a monster.

Donald: He sure was.

Me: Lets head into the Simulator guys.

Lori: Lets do it.

We did so.

* * *

In the Simulator we were getting ready. The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Tarzan 1999.

Me: We're in.

Laney: It looks we haven't left Earth and we're in the jungles of Africa.

Me: It sure does feel that way and the movie Tarzan took place in the jungles of the Congo.

Ed: It sure is breathtaking here.

Flora: The plants are amazing.

Laney: They sure are.

Jenny: All these plants are amazing.

Mick: They sure are Jenny.

Then we heard a scream.

Me: Uh oh!

?: HELP ME!

Celica: Sounds like someone's in trouble.

Sora: Wait! I know that voice! That's Olette!

Kairi: What is she doing here?

Me: You know her guys?

Kairi: She, Pence and Hayner are really good friends of ours from Twilight Town.

Luan: She's calling from over there! (Points East)

Me: Lets go!

We run through the jungle and we saw Olette waist deep in a pit of quicksand and there were Powerwild Heartless surrounding her.

Sora: Powerwild Heartless!

Kairi: Oh no! Hang on Olette!

Bastion (sees Olette being surrounded by Powerwild Heartless): Leave this to me, gents.

Bastion approaches the Heartless as they see him. The next thing he said surprised everybody.

Bastion: Day-o! (everybody is shocked) Day-ay-ay-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home. (Maria's jaw drops) Day, me say day, me say day Me say day, me say day, me say Day-ay-ay-o. (to Chazz as William's eye twitches) Everybody.

Chazz (joins in reluctantly as Riku face palms): Daylight come and me wan' go home

Bastion (Elena's rolling on the floor laughing): Work all night for a drink a'rum.

Bastion and Chazz: Daylight come and me wan' go home.

Bastion (Venom smiles and bobs his head to the rhythm of the song): Come, Mr. Tally Mon, tally me banana

Bastion and Chazz (Stewie guns down the distracted Heartless): Daylight come and me wan' go home.

Bastion: Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot, bunch!

Stewie: Guys, the Heartless are destroyed.

Chazz: Nice voice, Bastion.

Bastion: Thank you.

Lincoln: Olette hang on!

Lincoln was on a tree branch with a vine in his hands. He swung and did a Tarzan Yell and he held out his hand. Olette grabbed his hand and Lincoln pulled her out and he swung back with her.

We cheered for him.

Lola: Way to go Linky!

Luna: Great job dude!

Leni: You totes saved her life!

Me: Great job buddy!

Lori: That was literally the bravest thing you've done Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Olette kissed Lincoln on the cheek.

Olette: Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Chuckles and blushes) You're welcome.

Olette: Sora! Kairi!

Sora: It's great to see you again Olette.

Kairi: Same here.

Me: How did you get here Olette?

Olette: I was helping Pence and Hayner deal with some Heartless and we somehow got here in this jungle.

Me: Then Pence and Hayner must not be far from here.

Olette: Hey, aren't you Axel, the guy who kidnapped Kairi before?

Lea: I was Axel. But now I'm Lea. And as for why I kidnapped Kairi...

Kairi: It's ok. He already redeemed himself for his crimes.

Me: It's a long story. Great distraction Bastion. I didn't know you could sing Harry Belefonte's song Day-O really well.

Bastion: Thanks J.D. It's a talent.

Alexis: It's a great talent.

Then we heard another scream.

Olette: That's Pence!

Me: Lets go!

We went to the location and we saw Pence on the ground with his leg caught in a bear trap.

Sora: Pence!

Pence: Sora! Boy am I glad to see you.

Me: Lets get this out of this thing.

Me and Sora grabbed the Bear Trap and pulled.

Me: (Groans) This is a strong trap!

Then Tarzan appeared and we saw him.

Me: Tarzan!

Sora: Tarzan!

Tarzan: Sora it's good to see you again.

Sora: I see that your English has gotten better,

Tarzan: I know. Jane's been teaching me how to speak more clearly.

Sora: Sorry we haven't visited you for a long time.

Tarzan: That's all right.

Tarzan helped us and we got the trap off. But Pence's ankle was bleeding. I tore off my pant leg and wrapped it around the wound.

Pence: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Pence.

But Pence's leg was broken as well.

Lori helped him.

Lori: Here Pence. We'll get that leg looked at when we're done here.

Pence: Thanks Lori.

Lori: You're welcome.

Tarzan: Something is going on in the Jungle guys. The Heartless have returned.

Nico: Some of the remnants of Xehanort must be here as well.

Pence: But Xehanort is dead!

Olette: You killed him didn't you J.D.?

Me: Yes I did kill him but the remnants of his evil have been scattered throughout the universe and we're erasing them as quickly as we can. And if there are remnants of his darkness here then I have a strong feeling I know who is coming back to here.

We heard another voice.

?: GET ME OUT OF HERE GUYS!

Me: That must be Hayner. Come on!

We went to where his voice came from and we found a pitfall hole.

Me: A pitfall!

We looked in and saw Hayner on the bottom of a 20 foot deep pitfall.

Me: Wow that's a deep one.

Laney: I got this.

Laney used her plant powers and made a tree grew from the bottom and lifted up Hayner.

Hayner: Thanks guys. Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy!

Sora: How have you been Hayner?

Hayner: Fine until I fell into that pitfall.

Tarzan: Good thing we rescued you.

We walked over to Jane's Treehouse and we met Jane Porter and her dad Archimedes Q. Porter. We also met the leader of Tarzan's gorilla family Kerchak - A Silverback Gorilla and Tarzan's adopted mother Kala and his best friends Terk and Tantor. Tantor is an elephant.

Jane: (British Accent) It's an honor to meet all of you J.D.

Me: Pleasure is ours Jane. Tarzan told us what happened with Clayton.

Kerchak: Yes. Clayton was no friend to us and he got what was coming to him. Sora and his friends saved all of our lives.

Kala: And we are forever grateful for that.

Me: I'm glad. But we also have a strong suspicion that Clayton may have returned and he wants revenge.

Jane: But that's impossible. He's dead. We saw him get crushed by a giant Chameleon Heartless.

Me: That was a Stealth Sneak Heartless. And yes he did get crushed by it. But Xehanort's evil still lives on and remnants of it still exist.

Jenny: We have to stop it at all costs.

Me: And the last thing we want is Xehanort to return.

Jenny: That's right.

Mick: We can't let that happen.

Pence: Lea, do you miss Roxas?

Lea: Of course I do. We had some amazing times together. But I know that he wouldn't want me to mourn him forever. Besides, he'll always be in here. (points to his heart)

Me: Well said Lea.

Hayner: I gotta say. This Redemption Squad team you guys put together is pretty awesome!

Harley: We sure are! Heck, some people say that it's a good version of the Suicide Squad.

Maria: I agree. The Suicide Squad were always at each others' throats and barely trusted one another. In the Redemption Squad, all of us treat each other like family.

William: And unlike the Suicide Squad, we don't have bombs in our heads to ensure our cooperation. All of us signed on to the Redemption Squad willingly.

Pam: They sure did.

Jane: (To the viewers) This team is one amazing force.

Me: It sure is Jane.

Then I sensed something evil coming.

Me: Uh oh! Something evil this way comes.

Tarzan: Is it Clayton?

Me: I'm positive that it is.

Suddenly Jane, Jenny and Olette were enveloped in light and then they had Keyblades. Jane had the Jungle King Keyblade, Jenny had a Keyblade called Cats Meow and Olette had a Keyblade called Autumn Clover.

Olette: A Keyblade!

Jane: Oh my! This is amazing!

Jenny: Oh wow!

Mick: That's so cool Jenny!

Me: That is cool.

Aqua: I can teach you guys.

Lincoln: You're having a lot of students Aqua.

Aqua: I sure am gonna be busy.

Me: Lets go guys. Kerchak, Kala, Terk, you 3 and the Gorilla Family stay here. We don't want the risk of getting you all hurt.

Kerchak: Okay J.D. Be careful.

Me: We will.

We set out to get Clayton.

When we got to his location we saw Clayton and he was a reanimated corpse with a ball of purple energy latched onto his back.

Clayton: It's been a while, hasn't it, Tarzan? Are you and your friends going to ask me anything or do you all not want to know what brought me back to life?

Tarzan: Alright, Clayton. I'll bite. How are you still alive?

Clayton: Instead of telling you, I'll show you.

Clayton is then surrounded by a dark aura. Riku tried to suck in the dark aura into his Keyblade but it ended up knocking him to the ground. Sora noticed that after Riku tried to suck the darkness into his Keyblade, Clayton's body started decomposing. After the darkness went back into his body, Clayton started healing back into his living state.

Clayton: You see, I woke up buried under dirt. No casket, just dirt. Not even the respect for a proper burial. When I woke up, I started digging my way out, with my bare hands. When I got to the top, I found this orb of darkness on top of my grave. When I tried walking away from it, I started to feel weaker. Eventually, I absorbed it into my body out of curiosity, but it didn't corrupt me into a Heartless like before. I wondered how that was possible. So I tried a quick test and let you try to absorb it into your weapons. Apparently I'm the only one that can hold it.

Sora: So what do you want now?

Clayton: Well, I was going to plan my revenge on you and Tarzan for defeating me the first time. But I guess I can exact my revenge now. Didn't expect for you to bring a lot of unwanted company though.

Riku: Clayton, you have to give us that residual darkness. You don't know what it can do. It's dangerous.

Clayton: Are you really asking me to give up my life and give you this power?

Nico: Sorry, Clayton, but we can't let you walk away with it.

Riku: Let me explain something to you, Clayton. I have spent a significant amount of time in the past with the kind of darkness that you're using. It's not fun. And eventually, I found out all along that it was killing me.

Clayton: Well, your darkness might have almost killed you. But mine is the only thing keeping me alive.

Sora (to Clayton): I can't believe that I actually thought that you could help me find Riku and Kairi on my first journey.

Clayton: Well then, in a twist of irony, allow me to seperate you from them permanently! (shoots at him)

I use the Force and blow the bullets back to him.

Me: You want to get to the gorillas you're gonna have to go through us.

I kick Clayton in the face and Laney pulled out her scythe and slashed the ground and out came numerous vines and they wrapped around Clayton.

Clayton: Very impressive. Your new friends have learned some new tricks since our last encounter Tarzan.

Tarzan: That's because we are different.

Clayton (sees Donkey Kong): Another gorilla? And yet, this one is more dumber then the ones on this world!

Donkey Kong: Nobody calls me Dumb!

He pulled out his Coconut Gun and fired numerous coconuts at Clayton and bashed his brains out. Then a squealing sound was heard and we saw a Stealth Sneak!

Me: A Stealth Sneak!

Sora: Not this again!

Nico: It's combo time!

Nico activated Undergrowth's plant powers and Crysta and Sam M. used their plant powers.

Nico, Sam M. and Crysta: ACID VENUSPLANT DEATH BITE!

Vines formed and turned into a deadly Venus flytrap and it was dripping acid and it chomped the Stealth Sneak and mauled it.

Ed is calmly walking over to Clayton's Stealth Sneak.

Will (afraid for Ed): Ed, now would be a good time to get angry.

Ed (smirks at her): That's my secret, Will. When it comes to fighting bad guys, I'm always angry. (turns into Edzilla and roars)

The roar from Edzilla was so powerful that it killed the Stealth Sneak in an instant.

Nico: Clayton, you have failed this jungle! (throws bombs at him)

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM!

Laney: Lets get him Riley!

Riley: You got it!

Laney and Riley grew a bunch of huge rose whips.

Laney and Riley: ROSE WHIP SLASHSTORM!

The rose whips slashed Clayton all over the place.

?: Let us help you out.

We saw three girls come out.

Sora: The Gullwings!

Rikku: It's been a while Sora.

Yuna: It's great to see you all again.

Paine: Same here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Rikku: You too J.D. Thank you for killing Maleficent.

Me: I guess you already knew about that and it was Lola that killed her.

Lola: That's right and you're welcome.

Yuna: Lets get him.

The Gullwings went at Clayton and slashed him with swords and blasted him with guns and energy beams.

Tarzan: Final Smash time.

Jane: With pleasure Tarzan.

Tarzan and Jane: JUNGLE KING ROYAL PULVERIZER!

They fired a spear and blast of light and the light combined with the spear and turned into a deadly fist and it pounded Clayton.

Flora: My turn. LINPHEA NATURE STORM!

Flora fired a blast of flower petals and fairy dust and it hit Clayton and burned him badly.

Kerchak: Let us have a crack at him.

Kerchak, Tarzan and Jane: JUNGLE PRIMEVAL DEATHPUNCH!

The three of them went at Clayton and punched him really hard and knocked out some of his teeth.

Clayton broke out of his restraints and I took his rifle and smashed it to pieces. He pulled out his machete and he and I engaged in a powerful sword fight. Lots of sparks were flying everywhere and Riku punched him in the face and Clayton followed them. In the trees Clayton found them and tried to slash at them and they dodged. Kraven punched Clayton in the face and kicked him in the stomach and they wrapped him in vines. He bit one and slashed out of them and one wrapped around his neck.

Tarzan: Clayton!

He kept slashing them.

Tarzan: Clayton don't!

But he slashed the vines and fell to the ground and Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and destroyed the dark orb on Clayton as the vine snagged and broke his neck. Clayton then disintegrated into a pile of dust and all that was left of him was his clothes.

Me: That's it for Clayton.

We got an incredible power boost from it.

Nicole sealed Clayton into the Book of Vile Darkness. We went back home and put Tarzan's Jungle into orbit around the Land of Departure and Olette, Jane and Jenny were now part of Team Light Key. We had an awesome time in the jungle. Pence was gonna be in a wheelchair for 8 to 12 weeks because his leg was broken.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Disney's Tarzan from 1999 was the most awesome version of Tarzan ever! I went to the movie theaters with my dad to see the movie twice and it was awesome! Tony Goldwyn, Minnie Driver, Glenn Close, Rosie O'Donnell, Wayne Knight, Lance Henrikson and Alex D. Linz all did a great job in that movie and the songs from Phil Collins were awesome! I love the song Two Worlds and it is my all time favorite song. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I wanted to include Azula going on the path of redemption because of her insanity and more. I felt sorry for her and decided to help her. Also I wanted to get Lana's bandage off her. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	607. Really Loud Music

[The episode starts with Laney playing her saxophone until she started to hear rock music]

Laney: Hey, who's playing that music? [Plays her saxophone to the music and it sounded pretty well] Hey, it's got a good rhythm with my sax. [Realizes something] It can only be one explanation. [Laney followed the music into Luna's room where she heard Luna reharsing her song]

Luna: (Singing)

Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)

Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey)

I can't be wrong, don't need direction

I can find my way

Play it loud, play it loud

I got no time for turning it down

Play it loud, play it proud

I live it, I breathe it

Don't tell me I don't need it now

Play it loud

Sorry, I'm not sorry for being proud

Play it loud

Turn it up until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

[Luna stops the recording and takes out the flash drive. And she heard me, Laney and Sam S.L. applauding]

Luna: Looks like I got some fans.

Laney: That has to be your best hit yet, Luna!

Luna: Thanks, Lanes. 'Cause this song's taking me to the top! I'm a shoo in for the contest. [She then climbs up the ladder to her bunk and plugs the flash drive into her laptop]

Laney: What contest?

[Luna plays a video]

AMERICA'S NEXT HITMAKER

Michelle: Hey there. I'm Michelle.

Doug: And I'm Doug.

Michelle: And we're the producers of "America's Next Hitmaker".

Doug: Here's how it works: Submit your original song, and if you make the top five, you'll get to perform before millions on live TV.

Michelle: And if your song gets the most viewer votes, you get a record deal.

Doug: So upload your submission now, 'cause maybe you've got the song the whole world will love.

Luna: You know I do.

Laney: Man, Luna! You are sure to dominate that contest! Hey, when you become a hit singer, can I be your manager? It's always been a dream to become a manager when one of my siblings get famous!

Luna: I thought your dream was to star in your own talk show.

Laney: Yes, and that was great for last year. This year: manager!

Luna: Welp, you're more than glad to come along Laney. [She's about to submit her song but stops in realization.] Wait. The whole world? I mean, I love my song, but will everybody?

Laney: Does it matter if everyone loves it? I mean if you love it that's good enough, right?

Luna: Not good enough for this contest! If I'm gonna ace this, I need something everyone will love.

Me: You have a lot of talent Luna and you definitely have what it takes to be a great singer like most of us.

Luna: That's true. But I need something everyone will love.

Laney: If you say so. After all, It's not too hard to find a song everyone will love. [Laney begins to play her saxophone and sings]

Laney:

If you wanna find a song for everyone,

it's not so hard to do.

Just think of the words and the melody

and there you have it pure and true

A song to get ev'rybody's toes a tappin'

a catchy tune to get fingers a snappin'

Find a tune that just screams you

That's the kind of song you want!

[Does a saxophone solo and ends her song]

Luna: Wow, Lanes. Cool song!

Laney: What song?

Luna: The song you just sang.

Laney: I didn't sing any song. I was just saying that you need a song the screams you.

Me: Hmm.

[Luna was confused until she heard playful music starts playing out of nowhere and Luna turns to see Lana unclogging the toilet in the bathroom.]

Lana:

A plumber's job is never done

Especially in this house

I've been dubbed the number one

To get the number twos to go down

[Lana flushes the toilet and water overflows making her go up in the air.]

But when life throws me a storm

I still sing along

To the bang, bang of those pipes

That's my kind of song

Luna: [pops her head in] Killer song, Lans.

Lana: [confused] What song?

Luna: The one you were just singing.

Lana: I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't singing. But this baby will be once I've replaced her trip lever.

Sam S.L.: Keep at it Lana.

Lana: Thanks Sam.

[Luna's now the one confused until she hears some show tune music playing and enters Lola and Lana's room to find Lola in front of her hand mirror.]

Lola:

It is hard to make looking this good look easy

And it takes a few mistakes to be just right

Looking perfect is a gift

When I feel meh, I act as if

[Pulls out her lip gloss.]

A little lip gloss keeps me going all day long

[Lola steps out of her closet.]

When my high heels hit the floor

The applause becomes a roar

And I hold the last note long

That's my kind of song

[Dances with her teddy bear.]

My kind

Luna: Sweet performance, Lols. You doing that song at your next pageant?

Lola: What song? My pageant talent is martial arts right now. Hiyah! [karate kicks her teddy bear across the room]

Me: You are already a great fighter Lola and you're sure to win that pageant.

Lola: Thanks J.D.

[Just then, an explosion goes off in Lisa and Lily's room and hip hop music begins playing. Luna sees that Lisa is doing another experiment as usual.]

Lisa:

Yippee-ki-yay

Yo, yo, yo

I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow

Mix some dope rhymes with a little H2O

My idiom for indium is shine like gold

Barium, radium, don't you be afraidium

I'm packing the palladium, they'll call it Lisa Stadium

Reppin' my hood from coast to coast

I'm better than sliced bread, they callin' me burnt toast

[Lisa eats a piece of bread as the background returns to normal.]

Luna: Uh, Lis, what you were just doing?

Lisa: Ah, working per use.

Luna: So, you weren't just rapping. [Lisa shakes her head]

Laney: Luna, are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange. And coming from a member of this family, is saying something.

Me: Yeah I noticed that.

Varie: Me too.

Luna: I don't know, man! I'm wigging out!

Lisa: [pushes a step ladder up to her rocker sister.] Do I detect some psychological distress? [Luna sadly nods] I've been known to dabble in the soft sciences. [Gestures to Lily's crib] Take a seat.

[And so, Luna tells Lisa her dilemma in the crib.]

Luna: So, I was about to hit send, but then I wondered, 'Is this the song the whole world will love?' And that's when I started hearing things, Lola singing a show tune, Lana doing her toilet jam, Laney swooning jazz.

Lisa: And me spitting sick rhymes about the periodic table. It's clear these aural hallucinations are projections of your inner uncertainty. Your subconscious is flipping between stations, trying to find the right sound for your song.

Laney: So basically Luna's subconcious is helping her find the right song?

Lisa: In a summary sense, yes.

Me: That does seem logical and it's trying to help her at some point.

Luna: Dude, that makes total sense! [realizes this] So, what is the right sound?

[Suddenly, Luna hears some smooth music playing and Leni comes up the stairs heading to her and Lori's room as a blue emoji background fades in.]

Leni:

Is it a crush?

Or maybe it's chemistry

Maybe it's all in my head

Lori, look at this thread

Tell me what you see

When he IMs my friends, is he trying to get me?

Look at this one again, what do you think it means?

[Leni suddenly rips off a lab coat.]

Lori:

He's got to like you for you

And your music too

Don't want to call it "like"

If it isn't true

It's online, it's not life

And the real world takes time

Just to figure out what's right or wrong

Throw down that slow jam groove

Lori & Leni:

We got our own kind of song

Oooooooh

[As the song ends and the background fading back to normal, Luna observes all of this while holding a notepad.]

Luna: Maybe that's the kind of song people want to hear, something deep and soulful.

Me: Soulful is good Luna you could try that.

[Suddenly, cheerful music begins playing and Luna turns to see Luan's door banging and Luan pops out as a jack-in-the-box.]

Luan:

Every now and then, I think the world's a scary place

But I remember it looks better with a pie thrown at your face

If the glass looks half empty

Break off the empty half

And use it as a pirate's leg

Give everyone a laugh

Rubber duckies, wind-up monkeys, six foot leprechauns

Well, life's my stage, a laugh parade

Yeah, that's my kind of song

Hey hey!

[Luna randomly comes out of Luan's squirt flower and falls to the floor as Luan is riding her unicycle.]

Laney: Any luck?

Luna: [Gets up] Nope.

Me: Comedy music is not your forte Luna. But the Smothers Brothers were a comedy song duo.

Luna: That's true J.D.

Luan: Yeah they were.

Laney: Well, I'm sure you can think of something. Try listening in for more musical hallucinations.

Luna: Alright. [She looks around until she began to hear gloomy music. Luna opens the door to Lucy's Crypt room to find a casket and the room looking like a funeral as lightning crashes. Lucy opens the casket.]

Lucy:

The universe is empty.

And there's nothing to be sure of but darkness.

There's no music in the void, so why bother anyway?

[Lucy floats out of the casket and grows some humongous bat wings.]

Embrace the emptiness. Own the futility.

The only song worth singing is silence.

Luna: Heavy, man. Maybe that's what people will dig, something dark and somber.

Laney: Maybe goths can dig it, but I'm not sure it will be for everyone...

Varie: Yeah that would be too scary for some people. No offense Lucy.

Lucy: None taken Varie.

Lynn: [offscreen] Lynn-sanity in da house!

[Luna turns around to get a basketball thrown at her stomach as she goes flying into the room and landing on Lucy as techno music begins to play. Luna and Lucy look up.]

Lynn:

Get pumped (what!)

Get ready (huh!)

This beat's about to get heavy (oh yeah!)

Rough riders!

Olé!

That's the sound of me winning all day

I'm a walking trophy, got my beat, got my drums

Give me a T-R-O-F-Y

Lisa:

I think you spelled that wrong!

Lynn:

That's my kind of song

Yeah!

[Lynn rips off her shorts to reveal multi-colored sequins.]

Alright!

Whoo!

Lynn: [takes Edwin from Lucy and throws it to the ground, resulting in Edwin's nose breaking off.] Alright! Up top!

Lucy: Look what you did to Edwin, you monster.

Me: Now hold on you two!

I snap my fingers and I repaired Edwin all good as new.

Lucy: Thanks J.D.

Laney: Maybe we should look somewhere else. [Laney pushes Luna down the stairs] Getting inspired yet?

Luna: I don't know, Lanes. The more I hear, the more confused I get.

[Now country music begins to play and Luna sees that her parents are doing the bills in the dining room.]

Lynn Sr.:

Darling, keep me company on the rocky road of life

Rita:

We'll just sing in harmony as the kids all scream, "Be quiet!"

Rita & Lynn Sr.:

So, let's turn up the radio and drive

[The parents are now in a saloon wearing cowboy outfits as they begin to dance to the music.]

Rita:

I'll be out of tune

Lynn Sr.:

I'll be out of time

Rita:

Don't have much to lose

Lynn Sr.:

But we'll be fine

[Luna sees her parents shaking their butts and facepalms herself.]

Rita & Lynn Sr.:

We're gonna keep singing loud and wrong

Cause that's our kind of song

[The two share a kiss as the background returns to normal.]

Me: Never was a fan of country western music but that was really good.

Luna: Huh. Yeah it was. Maybe a country song is the answer! [Just as she was about to write that down, electronic music begins to play.] But of course, here comes another one.

[A dance battle video game is shown on the TV and Lincoln and Clyde are dancing to the beat of the song while playing.]

Lincoln & Clyde:

And the beat goes on and on

Even if we get it wrong

Cause friends don't think, they're just in sync

Best buds, amigos, the list goes on

Can't keep up, can't sing along

That's our kind of song

[The song has come to an end as the screen says "Finished!"]

Varie: Interesting song.

Luna: [sighs] Or... [writes it down] ...maybe that's the ticket, something people can dance to." [goes upstairs] Unless I should go with a slow jam, or show tunes, or maybe rap, or jazz. No, country. [groans] It's hopeless!

Laney: You can't give up yet! We gotta find a song for you!

Sam S.L.: That's right Love. You can do it!

Luna: But how? Every song I've heard as hit me in a dead end! Face it, Lanes. There isn't a song in this house that everyone will love!

[Luna hangs her head in defeat and goes to her room, burying her face in her pillow as she lets out another groan. Just then, a pop song begins to play.]

The mic drops, we don't stop

[Luna lifts her head up and she and Laney come out of Luna's room to see Lily dancing to the song on her radio.]

Pretend the sun's never coming up

High tops, tube socks

Following the trends even though we'd rather not

Laney: Get out! I love this song! [Laney runs up to Lily and dances with her]

Lori: [steps out of her room] Ooh, I literally love this song!

Lola: [comes out of the bathroom and gasps] Shut up, so do I!

[Lori and Lola join in.]

Guess it's just whatever (whatever)

[The four sisters lip-sync that last lyric before the chorus begins to play and Luna smiles at this.]

Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there

Make this last forever

Lynn Sr.: [as he, Rita, Luan, Lincoln, and Clyde come up the stairs.] Make a hole! Make a hole! This song is my jam!

[They join in and Lynn comes out of her room. She smiles and joins them as well as Lucy comes out next.]

There is nothing worse than that guy over there

And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever

Lucy: I should hate it...but I don't. [joins in]

Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh

Lisa: Likewise. Curse this inane yet diobolically catchy tune! [joins in anyway]

[The Louds and Clyde are now dancing to the song.]

Friday nights, summer light

Just me, my friends and I

Top down, peel out (peel out)

But I'm yelling at my mom, 'cause I'm still too young to drive (MOM!)

[Luna then hears Charles barking and sees the pets dancing to the song too. Everyone comes over and dances to the song.]

Guess it's just whatever

Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there

Mr. Grouse: [dancing to the song as well] I love this song!

Make this last forever

Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Eww!)

And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever

Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh

Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh

[During the second chorus after Mr. Grouse dances, a squirrel dances to the song too, as well as two skydivers, and an astronaut. A radio satellite picks it up and sends it all across the world, to which the people from other countries dance to as well, even some of the Casagrandes. The song comes to an end and the Louds and Clyde cheer to such a great tune.]

Luna: [finally figures it out] Dude, bubblegum pop! That's the kind of song the whole world loves!

Laney: That's great! But are you sure you want to go with it? It's not exactly you're kind of song.

Luna: But it sure is everybody's kind of song! This is gonna put on the top!

Laney: Well, if you think it's good I guess can't stop you.

Me: Go for it Luna.

Nico: Yeah you can do it Luna!

Lynn Sr.: What a workout. Who wants Flippees? I'll drive.

[The Louds and Clyde then run down the stairs and out the door to Vanzilla.]

Rita: Luna, you coming?

Luna: You guys go without me. I've got a contest to win. [goes to her room to write a new song]

Aylene C.: Have fun Luna.

Me: I'll help her too.

Sam S.L.: Same here.

[Later, Laney and Luna were ready to record the new song]

Laney: Okay, Luna. We're ready to roll.

Me: Ready Luna.

[Luna taps her microphone and hits record on the recording device once again. This time, she is on her keyboard and takes an exhale.]

Luna: Alright, take two. [begins playing]

Clock is ticking

Time is running out, every second counts

Overthinking

I can't turn it off, so I'll tune it out

All we know is la, la, la, la, la

So might as well just la, la, la, la, la

We just want to la, la, la, la, la

All day long

Everybody loves this, everybody does this

I'm just gonna do it too

We don't need a new song, we already got one

I'm just gonna give you what everybody wants

What everybody wants

What everybody wants

What everybody wants

Guess I want it too

[The background fades back to normal and Luna stops the recording. She takes out the flash drive and climbs up to her bunk.]

Me: Awesome job Luna!

Luna: Thanks dude. Now that's a song the whole world will love. [plugs in the flash drive to her laptop] Upload, and submit.

Laney: I'm sure you'll win, Luna. You know music better than anyone.

Luna: Thanks Lanes, fingers crossed.

Sam S.L.: You are a winner babe.

[Later, the Loud siblings are watching TV when they hear Luna scream excitingly as she heads down the stairs.]

Luna: I'M IN, I'M IN, I'M IN!

Leni: In what, in what, in what?

Luna: America's Next Hitmaker! I just got an email saying my song made it to the top five!

Me: Hey! Way to go Luna!

Nico: That's our favorite rock star!

Vince: Yep!

Carol: Way to go Luna!

[Laney runs up and hugs Luna squealing with excitement]

Laney: [excited] AAAAAAHHHH! I'm so proud of you, sis!

[Luna's siblings rush over and hug her cheering for her success and their parents enter the scene.]

Leni: We knew you could do it!

Me: Same here Luna!

Lincoln: Is it the song you've been playing for the last couple of days?

Leni, Lynn, Lana, and Lola: Play it loud, play it loud / I got no time for turning it down

Luna: Actually, I submitted a different one. I really want to win this contest, so, I needed a new song the whole world would dig.

Lynn: Well, looks like you nailed it. [chest bumps Luna to the floor.] Way to dominate.

Luna: [gets up] Thanks, dude, but watch the diaphragm. I still got to sing.

Laney: Alright, make some room. Future manager of Luna Loud coming through. [Walks with Luna]

Me: Good luck out there.

[Later, Luna and Laney enters the theatre of where "America's Next Hitmaker"is and walk towards the stage, admiring it in it's glory.]

Luna: Woah!

Laney: I can't believe you're gonna sing here!

Luna: I know!

Doug: [offscreen] Hello there!

[Enter Michelle and Doug]

Michelle: You must be one of our finalists.

Luna: Why yes I am.

Doug: Not you! [points to Laney] Her!

Laney: Huh, me?

Michelle: Yes, you! [Vigorously shakes Laney's hand] We've heard your wonderful song and we are excited to have you on our show.

Laney: Wait! Flattered as I am, you are completely mistaken. I didn't sing that song. [Points to Luna] She did! I'm just her future manager.

Doug: You're joking right?

Luna: No, dudes, she speaks the truth! [sings] All we know is la, la, la, la, la

[The two recognize the tune and are happy.]

Michelle: [gasps] You are the singer! But you're not exactly what we expected.

[Luna grows shocked to hear that.]

Laney: What do you mean?

Doug: Well, her look is...interesting, but it doesn't really fit with her song.

Luna: Oh, I-I was just trying to write something the whole world would love.

Michelle: Great attitude. That's what this is all about.

Doug: So, now that you've got the song covered, let's make you into a girl the whole world will love.

Luna: Uh...

Laney: Hold on! What are you two going at?

Michelle: Nothing crazy, just a couple little tweaks. [Luna looks down at her threads.] Sometimes in the music biz, you gotta play the game to get the fame.

Doug: You do want the fame, don't you?

Luna: Well, sure.

Michelle: Then, trust us.

Laney: Luna, I'm not sure that we can trust these guys.

Luna: Chillax, Lanes. They know what's best for me.

Laney: Really? Because it sounds like they wanna-

[Before Laney could finish, Doug flips the lever for the stage lights.]

Michelle:

We've got a lot work to do and not a lot of time

Doug:

Don't worry, dear, just sign right here

Don't read between the lines

Laney: Hold on a-

Michelle:

That's not supposed to fit that way

Doug:

Your hair, your boots, your clothes, oy vey!

Michelle & Doug:

We know what to do

We'll just fix a thing or two

Or three or four or five

Laney: I don't think-

We love you, you're Luna, now change

You're destined for fortune and fame

There's so much room for improvement

We love you, you're Luna, now change

And we know it might feel wrong

But if you just play along

Laney: Now, wait just a minute you-

Michelle:

Everybody's going to

Michelle & Doug:

Love what you've turned into

Laney: [annoyed] Do I get a say in-

We love you, you're Luna, now change

It's all how you play the game

All big stars could use improvement

We love you, you're perfect

We love you, you're worth it!

We love you, you're Luna

Now change!

[During the last chorus, they fit Luna into several outfits until finally settling on a young pop girl outfit. Laney was shocked to see what the producers did to Luna]

Laney: Gah! What did you do!?

Michelle: We made your client into the star she was born to be.

Laney: What you did was turn her into a trashy popstar!

[Michelle and Doug gasp]

Doug: How dare you!? Is that anyway to talk to a star?

Laney: But these changes-

Doug: [Interrupts Laney] Ah bup bup! Listen, kid. I know you're concerned but we hear you. But we are trained professionals so we know what stars want.

Laney: But Luna doesn't want-

Michelle: [Interrupts Laney] Not another word. You two run along now and we'll see you tonght! [They push Laney and Luna out of the studio]

[Cut to Laney and Luna walking back to thier house with Luna in her new outfit and open the door to find their siblings on the couch.]

Leni: [not knowing it's Luna.] Hey, Lola.

Luna: Dude, it's me, Luna.

[The siblings gasp]

Me: Luna? What happened to you?

Lola: [filing her nails] Learn to take a compliment, sweetie.

Lincoln: Luna, what happened to you?

Luna: Nothing. The producers just made a few tweaks. [sneezes]

Lori: A few tweaks? You are literally unrecognizable.

Luna: [scoffs] Give me a break, dude.

Lola: I can't believe I'm saying this, Luna, but pink isn't your color.

Me: I agree.

Maria: Luna, I think you should dress up as yourself and not a new outfit.

Lana: Same here.

[Enter Rita and Lynn Sr.]

Rita: [also not knowing it's Luna.] Oh, hi. Rita Loud. You must be one of Lori's friends.

Luan: Mom, it's Luna.

[The parents gasp]

Luna: Chill, guys, sometimes in the music industry, you gotta play the game to get the fame. Isn't that right, Laney.

Laney: No it isn't!

Luna: What do you mean it isn't?

Laney: Listen, Luna. I've been supporting your desicions up to this point. But this is too far! Don't you see what Doug and Michelle are doing to you? They're trying to turn you into someone you're not! Just think to yourself: Is this really what you want?

Luna: Yes it is! And I think you are worrying too much. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for tonight. [goes upstairs]

Laney: Oh, Luna. If only you could see what you let yourself become...

[Luna is in her room looking at her Mick Swagger poster.]

Luna: They just don't get it, Mick.

Mick: Don't worry, love, I do. [Luna is surprised her poster came to life.] This is a tough business. Only one in a million makes it. You gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, it's not like you're selling your soul.

Luna: Right! That's what I'm saying.

Mick: You're still you. You're still Luna Loud.

[Luna smiles with hope. But back at America's Next Hitmaker, things are not going as she hoped she would.]

Doug: Sorry, you're no longer Luna Loud.

Luna: Excuse me, brah?

Michelle: We did some pre-show testing, and the name Luna Loud just doesn't say girl the whole world loves.

Doug: But your new one does.

[Michelle takes Luna's axe away and straps on a new kind of guitar with a name on it, and that name is...]

Luna: Lulu?!

Doug: Yup, just Lulu. Isn't it fabulous?

Luna: This doesn't even have strings! How am I supposed to play it?!

Doug: Oh, honey, you don't need to play, or sing. You just have to lip-synch.

[Luna is in denial shock.]

Laney: [fed up] THAT'S IT! [Storms up to the producers] I have had enough all these "changes" of yours! Who are you two to decide what Luna should be!? I demand that you change her back at once!

Doug: I'm sorry, but are you the producer of this show?

Laney: Well, no but-

Doug: Exactly, you're just the boss of her, not us. You may not know how the music buisness works but we do. So either you play along or go back to playing your instruments. [The producers leave while Laney was fuming mad]

Laney: Eeerrgh! What jerks! I don't know what you were thinking entrusting them with- [Sees Luna putting the guitar down, then looks at her reflection in the mirror as ballad music plays in the background.] Luna?

Luna:

Who is that in the mirror?

Looking back, I don't know her

But she reminds me of someone I knew

Someone real, with imperfections

I can't deal no direction

Lost the map, where it was leading me to

But maybe I was standing there all along

What have I done? Is it too late?

Trying to be someone I'm not, now I'm someone I hate

For a moment in the spotlight, then it's gone

What have I done? What price have I paid?

It ain't worth it no more, it's material made

I just want to be right back where I belong

What have I done?

What have I done?

Every note rearranged

Every word is someone else's

Till I'm left with the ghost of a girl

I gave in and I regret it

Gave too much but now I get it

Changed myself and lost my way to change the world

Maybe I can still rewrite that song

What have I done? Is it too late?

Trying to be someone I'm not, no, I won't be replaced

With a moment in the spotlight, till it's gone

What have I done? What price have I paid?

No, it's not worth it no more, it's material made

I just want to be right back where I belong

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

What have I done?

[Laney puts her hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna looks at her and sighs. Michelle and Doug are talking to the stage manager.]

Michelle: And then we'll fire the glitter cannons.

Doug: Focus groups love the glitter cannons.

Luna: [enters] Uh, Doug, Michelle? I've been doing some thinking, what if we made a few more tweaks?

[Michelle and Doug carry in a wardrobe set, a hairbrush, and a hairdryer.]

Michelle: Mmm, what do you have in mind?

Laney: My client Luna, would wish to go back to her original clothes, use a real guitar, and actually sing instead of lip-synching!

Doug: [To Laney] You stay out of this! [To Luna] And you! Let me break it down for you: You go on as Lulu, or you don't go on at all. Are we clear?

[Luna nods and looks down ashamed.]

Laney: Well, then she won't sing at- [Luna stops her]

Luna: We understand... [The producers leave] Laney, what am I going to do? I want to go out there but as Luna not Lulu!

Laney: Well, Lunes. Instead of listening to music, try listening to your heart. [Luna thought of Laney's wise words. That night at the stage, thousands of people are in the audience tonight, and of course, Luna's family.]

Doug: Our next contestant hails from Royal Woods, Michigan.

Lynn: Whoo! [nudges Lucy, who is clapping] It's Luna!

Doug: Please give a warm welcome to Lulu!

[The curtains draw back to reveal Luna, as Lulu, and smiles nervously to the audience, much to the confusion of the Louds.]

Luan: Lulu?

Leni: I'm so embarrassed. I've been calling her Luna all these years.

[Luna steps up to the microphone and looks down at her stringless guitar and Michelle and Doug signal her to go on and perform. Luna looks at her family and finally decides what she must do.]

Luna: Sorry, I've made a huge mistake. [tosses the guitar away] This isn't me. I'm not Lulu, I am Luna Loud! [She takes off the wig and throws it out into the audience.]

Lola: [snatches the wig] MINE!

[Luna draws back the curtain to reveal a bunch of speakers and is now back to the Luna Loud we all know and love as she begins playing the intro for "Play it Loud". Michelle and Doug are in aghast. Laney was estatic.]

Luna:

Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)

Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey)

I can't be wrong, don't need direction

I can find my way

[Chunk appears playing the drums]

Play it loud, play it loud

[Michelle and Doug shake their fists in anger. The crowd is loving it and Laney and her family are cheering her on.]

I got no time for turning it down

Play it loud, play it proud!

I live it, I breathe it

Don't tell me I don't need it now

Play it loud!

Sorry, I'm not sorry for being proud

[Lincoln and Luan signal the stage manager to turn it up and he happily does so.]

Play it loud!

Turn it up until your speakers blow out

Michelle: [angry] You're disqualified! [Luna just shows that she doesn't care and continues to rock out. Laney then hits Michelle with a microphone] Ow! [Laney blows a raspberry and the producers start chasing her]

Irma: WOOHOO! GO LUNA!

Luna:

First things first, I ain't no second place

Rules are meant for bending till they break

Right or wrong with no exceptions

Rocking out my way

[During the second verse, Michelle and Doug continue to chase Laney backstage. They were up at the top of the stage and cornered Laney, then she jumps into a rope and the producers jump after her only to fall into one of the glitter cannons in which Laney use to fire them out of the stage]

Play it loud, play it loud

I got no time for turning it down

Play it loud, play it proud!

I live it, I breathe it

Don't tell me I don't need it now

Play it loud!

Sorry, I'm not sorry for being proud

Play it loud!

Turn it up until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers BLOW OUT!

[The crowd cheers at such an amazing performance and Luna turns to see that Michelle and Doug are back on the stage covered in bruises and wrapped around in wires]

Doug: Do you know what you've just given up?!

Luna: Yeah, but I know what I'm keeping. The real Luna Loud!

Sam S.L.: Nice job, babe!

[Luna faces the crowd as they cheer her on. And Laney walks up to Michelle and Doug with a smirk on her face]

Laney: I guess you two don't know much about the music biz after all. [Luna joins her]

Michelle: This is all your fault, you messed everything up!

Laney: I only cleaned up the mess you guys made. [Doug grabs Laney]

Doug: I've had quite enough of you! Now, listen here! This business isn't about being yourself!

I punched Doug in the face and Lori kicked Michelle in the face.

Me: You have a lot of nerve defiling true talent like this!

Doug: That's because people don't deserve true talent.

The Hex Girls were with us.

Thorn: You two wouldn't know talent if it hit you in the face. Like this! (Slaps Michelle)

Nico (cracks knuckles): Michelle and Doug, you have failed this city!

Doug: I don't care! People are stupid! And they are nothing but freaks, babies, dumb idiots and Doo-doo Dunderheads!

Michelle: We find all people to be nothing more than talentless losers! And we're saving the world of talent on our show by robbing them of their true talent and making them expendable pawns in the world of fame.

Me: That is not making people famous!

But what Doug and Michelle didn't know is that Luan was showing Doug and Michelle's true colors to the audience and they were exposed as nothing more than talent-hating narcissistic pricks. Everyone booed at them and then they came out and looked at everyone nervously. Then everyone started throwing rotten eggs, fruit and vegetables at them.

Lynn: (Dressed in a concessions salesman uniform) ROTTEN EGGS, FRUIT AND VEGETABLES! GET YOUR ROTTEN FRUIT AND VEGETABLES HERE!

Man: You got anything heavy Lynn?

Lynn: Let me see.

Lynn looked in the cart and pulled out a rotten watermelon.

Lynn: Will this work?

Man: It sure will. (Hands her a $100.00 bill)

Lynn: Thank you.

He threw the melon and it hit Michelle.

SPLAT!

The Production staff grabbed Doug and Michelle.

Next Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M. sang on the stage.

Will: We're gonna be singing a song called We Are W.I.T.C.H.

Me: It's based on our initials. It's what Will and her friends were called before we became Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M.

Everyone cheered.

We played our music and the stage turned into the realm of Candrakar.

Me and Will:

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

There is a place where darkness reigns

We've got the power to fight back

We save the day united five as one

We can become more than you know

The Heart will lead the way to what we can control

Water, fire, earth and air

Guardians unite!

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are...

We are, we are, we are

We are, we are, we are...

We fight the light, we fight the truth

This is our revolution

In day and night, we have the strength and courage

With open eyes we find the light

Together we will have the power to control

Water, fire, earth and air

Guardians unite!

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

Our world is more than we see

There's danger that lies beneath

We fight to protect the free

Water, fire, earth and air

To protect the free

Water, fire, earth and air

Guardians unite!

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are

We are W.I.T.C.H

We are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

We are, we are, we are

We are, we are, we are

We are, we are, we are

We are, we are, we are W.I.T.C.H.

Everyone cheered and screamed wildly.

Me and the Guardians: THANK YOU!

Next was Matt Olson A.K.A. Shagon.

Matt: I'm gonna be singing my own song called The Demon in Me.

Me: Go for it man.

Matt: Thanks J.D. Here goes.

Matt played his song and the stage was now a forest shrouded in darkness.

Matt:

Didn't know why I couldn't fly

Didn't want to be stuck on the ground

I wanted to soar across the sky

But something was holding me down

What had me cower in fear?

What was it I couldn't see?

The answer near, but so unclear

I was fighting the demon in me

The demon in me

The demon in me

The battle weird, over all that I feared

I was fighting the demon in me

He fell on me when I was weak

Made me feel so lazy and dumb

He talked to me deep in my sleep

My mind and my soul overcome

I started to just let him win

I decided to just let it be

It was up to me not to give in

The manager of the show came and he was infuriated. As punishment for their crimes Doug and Michelle were stripped of their notoriety, their titles, and their jobs and were demoted all the way back to janitors. As part of their punishment they were sentenced to 50 years of hard labor cleaning out the sewers of Gotham Royal York and hereby ordered to give back the rightful talents to the people whose dreams they crushed and dashed. Plus they were ordered to pay everyone a total of $750,000,000,000.00 in restitution. They were also ordered to pay Luna $250,000,000,000.00 in restitution.

Doug and Michelle were disgraced and completely humiliated.

Doug: This absolutely stinks!

Michelle: Tell me about it.

Coconuts: Now I know how Robotnik feels whenever he makes me do sanitation duty.

Stewie: You two should be happy that you're not dead!

Nico: Hey, Coconuts. Are you glad you're not in their shoes right now?

Coconuts: You know I am Nico. Dr. Robotnik had me on Sanitation Duty for years.

May: That is so wrong.

Doug: Tell me about it.

Ed: I think you two just earned a nice punishment from my violin!

Ed pulled out his violin and played it badly in a cacophonous manner. (Think of how Ed played in the Episode Pain in The Ed.) Musical notes pelted Doug and Michelle and they were holding their ears in pain.

Me: What a couple of talentless nimrods.

Kirby: You said it J.D. (To the Viewers) No one likes someone that has no respect for the world of fame and fortune.

Me: You said it Kirby.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Really Loud Music was an awesome episode of the Loud House and the songs it played in the episode were awesome! That episode was so awesome that it should've received an Emmy for great songs and music. Luna's song Play It Loud was awesome! The songs were all AWESOME! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man as usual. Me and Coconuts also got a sense of poetic justice in this chapter when we put Doug and Michelle on Sanitation Hard Labor. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	608. Off-Roading Racers

*It was a rainy day in Gotham Royal York.*

We were in our garage working on our roadsters and reloading our weapons after the Volcano Race in Iceland.

Me: So Lori how did it feel to win your first ever race?

Lori: It was literally the most amazing experience I ever had! All my friends couldn't stop talking about it.

Me: I believe it Lori.

Laney: I'm glad you had fun Lori.

Lori: Thanks Laney

*Lana walks into the Roadster Garage, smiling happily while being covered in mud.*

Lana: *happily* Ahh. Nothing beats a rainy day! It's makes so much mud!

*Lincoln was fixing his roadster's hydraulics when he noticed her.*

Lincoln: *rolls out from under his roadster, sits up* Hey, Lana. You seem happy.

Lana: *smiles* Well, duh! It's rainy and muddy!

*Lincoln smiles at his little sister's amusement with mud.*

Me: Lana you love the mud.

*Then, the racing channel comes on the ceiling TV.*

Lana: *notices it* Hey, the racing channel's on.

Lincoln: *notices it* Yep. Looks like there's a new race.

Lana: *gets thrilled* Ooh! Wonder what it is this time!

Me: Lets find out.

*Billy Natson was on live, next to a muddy racetrack as it rained.*

Billy Natson: *on TV* Hidy Ho, roadster fans! Billy Natson here! Are you ready to get those racing wheels dirty? Then get ready for the Off-Road Mud Bowl! That's right, on a rainy day like this, there's nothing exciting than racing on a muddy, off-road course! *holds up a trophy that's covered in mud* And whoever wins gets the Mud Bowl Trophy! If you're ready, go get those wheels muddy and dirty!

Lincoln: Well, what do you know? It's an off-road race.

Me: That sounds like a fun race guys!

Lana: *exctied* My kind of race!

Lincoln: *smiles* Thought so, you are a tomboy, Lana.

Lana: *excited* It's in my blood!

Me: What do you say Nico? You up for it?

Nico: You bet I am J.D.

Lincoln: *smiles* Yep. Unfortunately, Lola is Lana's opposite. She won't like this.

Varie: No she won't.

Lana: *rolls her eyes* So? I already knew that.

Lincoln: Just a reminder.

Lola: *off-screen* Reminder about what?

*Lincoln and Lana turn around and see Lola entering the garage in her daily driver.*

Lincoln: *rubs his head* Hey, Lola. There's an off-road race happening today, the Off-Road Mud Bowl. Since it's raining, it's gonna be full of mud.

*Lola makes a disgusted face.*

Lola: *disgusted* Seriously? Ugh, gross... There's NO way I'm getting me and my roadster dirty, so count me out.

Lincoln: *smiles* Okay, Lola. You don't have to race. We understand how disgusting it is for you.

Me: Yeah we figured you wouldn't like to race off-road.

Lana: *smiles* Yeah, it's fine. I'd hug you, but I don't wanna get you muddy.

Lola: *smiles* Thanks for understanding, guys.

Me: You're welcome Lola.

*Lincoln smiles and rustles Lola's hair, making the pageant queen giggle.*

Lincoln: C'mon, Lana. We better tell the others.

Lana: *nods* Okay!

Lincoln: *to Lola* See ya after the race, Lola. Stay dry now.

Lola: *smiles* I will, Linky!

*Lincoln rustles Lola's hair again, then he and Lana go outside.*

*The rest of the sisters were outside the garage, all wearing raincoats as they sat in their Daily Drives.*

*Leni was talking to their boyfriend on the phone. Lincoln could hear the conversation between the couple.*

*The others were doing their usual hobbies in their Daily Drivers, like Lynn kicking her soccer ball, Luan working on her pranks, and etc.*

*Luna was tuning her guitar, when she noticed her cyborg brother and tomboy sister walking towards them.*

Me: Hey guys!

Luna: *waves at them* Hey, dudes!

Lincoln: *smiles* Hey, Luna.

Lana: *waves back* Hey, Luna!

*The others notice them and give out their greetings.*

Lincoln: *smiles* It's Roadster Racing time.

Lynn: *grins* Sweet! A new race!

Lisa: What is it about this time?

*Lincoln and Lana tell them about the Off-Road Mud Bowl.*

Lori: An off-road race?

Lisa: *scratches her chin* Hm, sounds promising.

Aylene C.: Sounds like a good race. Count me in.

Dexter: An earth race sounds like a scientifically wondrous adventure.

Luna: *grins* Ha! That's sound rad!

Sam S.L: You said it babe!

Lucy: And messy.

Luan: If I had to guess, Lola's not competing, isn't she?

Lola: *inside* No, I'm not!

Luan: *rolls her eyes* Thought so.

Lily: I'm not surprised.

Leni: None of us are. You like, know how she is around dirty stuff.

Lisa: Not once have I seen her get dirty.

Me: Me neither.

Lincoln: Very true. Anyway, let's get to the track!

Sisters: *all smile* Yeah!

Lana: *excited* Let's go!

Lola: Good luck guys.

Me: Thanks Lola.

Varie: If we come back filthy I can clean us up.

Lola: Okay.

*Lincoln and Lana hop into their Daily Drivers, then we all press a button on their dashboards.*

Singers: Roadster Racers, gooooooo!

*The Daily Drivers transform into the siblings' roadsters. They then race off to the Off-Road Mud Bowl.*

Nico: Lets roll!

*On the way there, Lincoln dials up a special someone of Lana's.*

*Meanwhile, Lola stays back and makes sure her Daily Driver is spotless.*

* * *

*1 hour later, It was definitely sparkly clean and spotless. She smiles in satisfaction.*

Lola: *smiles, satisfied* Perfect. *scratches her chin* Hmm, wonder if the race started yet.

*She sits in her Daily Driver, picks up the ceiling TV remote, and flips the channel to the racing channel.*

*She sees her siblings driving onto the muddy track, then stop at the starting line.*

Lola: Ooh, it's about to start. *sees the mud on the roadsters' tires, gags* Bleh... Glad I'm not racing on that mucky track...

*At the Mud Bowl.*

Billy: Hidy ho, roadster fans! Billy Natson here, and welcome to the Gotham Royal York Off-Road Mud Bowl!

*The crowd goes wild.*

Billy: This year's Mud Bowl is a race around the outskirts of Gotham Royal York! All off-road! The racers will drive in a muddy circle, not just a simple circle though!

*Lana was the most excited of the siblings.*

Lana: *excited* Oh, yeah! I can't wait! Let's get all muddy!

Lincoln: *chuckles, rolls his eyes* Oh, Lana...

Me: Good think my car is an off-road car too.

Varie: Same here.

Billy: First one back takes the win! Now, here are our racers, Team Loud Phoenix Storm *as we wave to the crowd, Billy notices that one is missing* Or, most of them...

Lincoln: Sorry, Billy. Lola's out on this one.

Billy: Ah, gotcha! The queen of pageants didn't' want to get her perfect self dirty, eh?

Lori: *nods* Literally nailed it on the head, Billy.

Billy: *chuckles* Ah, its understandable! Now, let's get this race started! We don't wanna disappoint the fans, am I right?

Lincoln: *grins* Right you are, Billy! *looks at his sisters* C'mon, guys! Let's roadster up!

Me: Lets shred some dirt baby!

*The crowds cheers as the siblings rev up their roadsters. Krista comes up with the green flag.*

Krista: Alright, let's get this party started! On your marks!

*The roadsters rev up loudly.*

Krista: Get set!

*The tires kick up mud as they squeal.*

Krista: *waves the green flag* Rev up and get muddy!

*The crowd cheers as the racers zoom off.*

Billy: AND THEY'RE OFF!

*At the Roadster Garage.*

*Lola smiles as she watches her siblings begin the race.*

Lola: You got this, guys!

*As the rain poured down, the siblings raced down the muddy off-road track. Their roadsters' wheels were covered in mud.*

Lola: *a bit disgusted* Glad I'm not racing..

*At the Mud Bowl.*

*Lana soon takes the lead, but Lincoln follows close behind.*

Billy: Things are heating up, folks! Lana's in first place! Followed by Lincoln who's in second! And J.D. Knudson in Third!

Lana: *excited* Aw yeah!

Billy: Looks like nothing can stop this tomboy! *sees the first obstacle, which are cows* Except for the first obstacle of the Mud Bowl! A bunch of cows on the track!

Lana: *smirks* Not stopping me!

*Lana easily zooms through the cows, due to her knowledge of animals.*

Me: Oh no you don't. (Pulls a yellow lever) Turbo jump time!

Powerful jump jacks lifted me over the cows with ease.

Me: YEE HAW!

*Lincoln easily dodges through them as well.*

Lincoln: *grins* Ha! Cakewalk!

*Lily did too, due to how small she was.*

Lincoln: *glances back to Lily* Nice job, Lily!

Lily: *gives a thumbs up* Thanks, Linky!

*The others followed suit with a bit of difficulty.*

*Lynn was the last to try and past them.*

Lynn: *growls* Ugh! Come on!

*Unfortunately, there were TOO many cows for her, and she couldn't make it through. So she and her roadster were stuck*

Billy: Ohhhhh! Lynn didn't make it through the cows! I'm afraid she's now out, roadster fans!

Lynn: *upset* Aw, man!

Nico: Aw that stinks.

*The siblings who are left continue the race.*

Lori: *looks behind her, sees Lynn stuck* Hey, looks like Lynn got stuck!

Lisa: *looks behind her, sees Lynn stuck*

Me: Let me help out. SHADOW CLONE!

I form another Race Car and Shadow Clone and it went into helicopter mode and pulled Lynn out.

Clone: There you go Lynn.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

Clone: You're welcome. I'm a Shadow Clone and decided to help out.

Lynn: Shadow Clones are really versatile.

Aylene pushed a button and jumped over the cows.

*At the Roadster Garage.*

*Lola sees Lynn out of the race.*

Lola: Aww, poor Lynn. Hm, I better call and see if she's feeling alright.

*Lola calls Lynn on the screen of her Daily Driver.*

*At the Mud Bowl.*

Lynn: *sighs* Man, it stinks being the first one out.

*Then, the video screen on the dashboard of her roadster begin to flicker on.*

Lynn: *notices* Huh?

*The screen then flicks on, revealing Lola.*

Lola: *on the screen* Hey, Lynn. It's me.

Lynn: Oh, hey, Lola.

Lola: *on the screen* I saw what happened. Are you okay?

Lynn: *on the phone* Yeah, I'm good. There were just TOO many cows to get around.

Lola: *on the screen* Looked like it. Well, I think you raced really well.

Lynn: *smiles* Thanks, Lola.

*Meanwhile, the siblings race on through the muddy track. Luan starts to close in on Lana.*

Billy: There they go, roadster fans! Lana is still in the lead with Luan closing in!

Luan: *smirks* I'm comin' for ya, Lana!

Lana: *looks back, smirks* Eat my mud, Luan!

*Lana pulls the gear stick back and slams on the gas petal, zooming away from Luan and kicking up mud that splats on the comedian's roadster.*

Luan: *laughs* Oh, I'll "muck" ya on that one, Lana! *races after Lana*

*The siblings head to the next Mud Bowl obstacle.*

Billy: The Loud Kids are heading for the next obstacle, a deep, soggy pond! Can their roadsters get through it?

*At the Roadster Garage.*

*Lola watches her siblings head for the deep, soggy pond.*

Lola: Oh, jeez.

*At the Mud Bowl.*

*Lana and Luan head into the pond. The roadster went into the pond with a loud slush, and the water almost reached the seats. It was slow, but they managed to cross the pond. Their roadsters were now wet and muddy as they slowly race out of the pond.*

Lana: *grins* Ha! Made it!

Luan: *sees how dirty her roadster is* Man, Lola would throw a fit if this happened to her roadster!

Me: Time to fly baby.

I press a button and my car went into jet mode and flew over the pond.

Me: (To the viewers) Pretty spiffy car huh?

Cornelia: That is clever that J.D.'s car can do that.

*Lincoln followed behind Lana and Luan through the deep pond. His roadster was now wet and muddy as he slowly raced out of the pond.*

Lincoln: *sees how dirty his roadster is* Yeesh, it's gonna take a long time to scrub clean my roadster now.

*The others followed suit with difficulty.*

*Unfortunately, the pond was too deep for Leni, so she and her roadster got stuck.*

Leni: *presses the gas petal repeatedly, worried* Eep! Oh, no!

*Same for Lily*

Lily: *sees that she's stuck* Ah!

Billy: Ooh! Leni and Lily are stuck in the pond! Now they're out of this race!

Leni & Lily: *upset* Awww...

*Soon, they and their roadsters were pulled out of the pond by my Shadow Clone and Christa.*

Christa: I got ya, dudettes.

Clone: Same here.

Leni & Lily: *small smile* Thank you.

*Leni and Lily's roadsters were now wet and soggy.*

Lily: *notices how dirty their roadsters were* Gosh, look how dirty our roadsters are! It's gonna take a long time for them to get clean!

Leni: *upset, disgusted* Ugh...

*At the Roadster Garage.*

*Lola witnesses Leni and Lily out of the race.*

Lola: Aw. Poor Leni and Lily. Hope they're alright.

*She then calls them both.*

Leni: *on the Daily Driver video screen* Hello?

Lola: Hey, Leni. Lily.

Leni: *on the Daily Driver video screen* Oh, hi, Lola!

Lily: *on the Daily Driver video screen* Hi, Lola.

Lola: I'm sorry that you guys got out of the race. Are you two okay?

Lily: *on the Daily Driver video screen* We're fine.

Leni: *on the Daily Driver video screen* Though our roadsters are pretty dirty.

Lily: *on the Daily Driver video screen* We can see why you wanted to sit out this race, Lola.

Lola: *disgusted* Yeah. No kidding. Blech...

May: Are you all okay?

Lily: We are May. Thank you.

May: You're welcome.

*At the Mud Bowl.*

*The members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm continued racing down the muddy track, Me, Nico, Laney, Lincoln, Luan, and Lana traded first place a few times.*

Billy: We're heading down to the last stretch, folks. And Lana still has the lead! Lincoln and Luan are fighting for first place too along with Nico, Laney and J.D.! Don't count them out yet!

*At the Roadster Garage.*

Lola: *cheering for her twin* Yay, Lana! Go for it!

*Back at the Mud Bowl, the siblings head for the final obstacle.*

Billy: Here they go, folks. The racers are reaching the final obstacle. A giant muddy hill! The mud there is very wet and very slippery! Let's hope our racers can get over it!

*At the Roadster Garage.*

Lola: Come on, guys! You can do it!

*Back at the Mud Bowl, Lana starts to go over the hill. The mud was very slippery and her roadster slid back a few times as the tires squealed loudly.*

*Never the less, she managed to cross the hill, but with pretty hard difficulty.*

Lana: *sighs in relief* Phew, I got scared for a moment.

*Lincoln and Luan made it as well, not without struggling of course.*

Lincoln: *sighs* That was close.

Luan: *looks behind her* Woah, this almost gave me the "slip"! *laughs*

Me: I don't think so!

I pull a lever and out came a drill auger and it drilled through the muddy hill and made a tunnel.

*The other sisters? Not so much.*

*The mud got all over the other members cars and obscured their view, so they couldn't make it up the hill or see.*

Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lisa: Dang it!

Bill: Wowza! The hill's too slippery for Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lisa! They are outta here, which means there are six racers left in this muddy race!

*Back home, Lola witnesses it all.*

Lola: Looks like the others are out. That means the only ones left are Lincoln, Laney, J.D., Nico, Luan, and no surprise, Lana.

*Me, Nico, Laney, Lincoln, Lana, and Luan were racing down the few last muddy bends of the track.*

*At the Garage.*

Lola: *cheering* Come on, guys! You can do it!

*Lincoln and Luan were close behind Lana.*

Lincoln: *smirks* Look out, Lana! Cyborg on your tail!

Luan: *smirks* And a comedian!

Lana: *looks behind her, smirks* Not for long!

*The six were trading between first, second and third.*

*They were approaching the finish line, making the crowd go wild.*

Billy: Here they come, folks! It's neck and neck for 1st place! Who will cross first?!

Krista: *holding the checkered flag* My gosh! It's gonna be so close!

IT'S GONNA BE REALLY CLOSE!

*Everyone was on the edge of their seats.*

*The siblings cross the finish line, making the crowd go in a frenzy.*

Billy: Wowza! They've done it! J.D., Nico, Laney, Lincoln, Luan, and Lana finished the Off-Road Mud Bowl! But who won?!

Krista: *holding a tablet* The results are in! *gives it to Billy*

Billy: It was a photo finish! The winner is...

*The results show Lana winning by an inch.*

Billy: ...Lana by an inch!

*The crowd and Lola cheered for Lana.*

Me: HOLY MACKEREL!

Laney: WHAT A FINISH!

Lana: *very happy, takes off her racing helmet* Wow! I won! And on a muddy course!

Lincoln: *lifts Lana onto his shoulders* Nice job, Lana.

*Back home.*

*Lola was hopping and cheering around her Daily Driver in delight.*

Lola: *happy* Yippee! Lana won! She won!

*At the course.*

Lana: *smiles happily* Thanks, Lincoln!

Skippy: *off-screen* Only fitting for a tomboy to win a race on a mud course.

*Lana looks and sees her boyfriend, Skippy, who's also covered in mud.*

Lana: *surprised, blushing* S-Skippy?! When did you get here?

Skippy: *smiles* I've been here the entire race!

Lana: *surprised* You were?!

Lincoln: He was, Lana.

Skippy: *grins at Lincoln* Thanks for telling me to come, Lincoln.

Lincoln: *smiles* I knew you wouldn't want to miss a mud course race. Especially with Lana competing in it.

Lana: *smiles* Lincoln, you sneak.

Me: Way to go Lana!

*Lincoln snickers.*

*The other sisters come over to congratulate their tomboy sister.*

Luna: *smiling* Awesome job, Lana!

Leni: *smiling* You were amazing!

*Lincoln sets Lana down.*

Lana: *smiles* Thanks, guys.

*Later we were standing on a racing awards podium with mud on it. The crowd cheers as Krista gives Lana a racing trophy that's slightly covered in mud, and has mud in the bowl.*

Krista: *smiles, gives Lana the trophy* Congratulations, Lana.

Lana: *takes the trophy and grins* Thanks, Krista!

Skippy: *kisses Lana's cheek* You were fantastic, Lana.

Lana: *blushes, smiles* Thanks, Skippy. *jumps in happiness* I won! I won! I really really won! *lands on a mud puddle and slips* Whoa!

*Lana couldn't keep her balance and collides into everybody, making them yelp as they and herself fall into the mud with a loud splat.*

*Now, everyone was covered in mud.*

Lana: *smiles sheepishly* Whoops...

Lincoln: *chuckles* It's fine, Lana.

We laughed and it was awesome!

Me: Way to go Lana!

Laney: You were awesome.

Nico: She sure was.

*Later.*

*As the rain poured down, the siblings slowly ride into the Roadster Garage, themselves and their roadsters muddy and dirty.*

*Lola sees them and makes a disgusted look.*

Lola: *disgusted* Hey, guys. Wow, you guys went all out on that muddy race.

Lana: *smiles* Yep! Now we're all dirty!

Me: We sure are.

Lola: *disgusted* Glad I missed out. *smiles* But great job on your victory, Lana! I would give you a hug, but you're all muddy and icky.

Lana: *grins* Thanks, Lola.

Laney: Lana was amazing.

Lynn: She sure was. She dominated the whole race.

*Lana sets the muddy trophy in her case.*

Lana: *smiles* There we go! Where it belongs!

Me: Another trophy for Lana and the Loud Family. We sure have a lot of talent.

Lisa: Indeed.

Nico: Yep.

Lincoln: Alright, now that we finished this messy race, we better get ourselves and our roadsters clean.

Lana: *moans* Do we have to?

Leni: Sorry, Lana. But Mom and Dad would ground you for 2 months if you tracked mud in the house again.

Lana: *sighs* Okay...

Lucy: Plus, we already tracked some mud into the garage.

*The siblings turn around and notice the muddy tire tracks left all over the floor from their tires.*

Luna: *grimaces* Ooh, yeah, you're right, Luce.

Lola, Leni: *disgusted* EWWWW!

Lynn: *surprised* Yikes, that's gonna take a long time to clean up.

Lincoln: Yeah, well, we'll get on it once we and our roadsters are spotless *looks at Lisa* Lisa, does the garage have-

Lisa: Enough bathrooms and a Roadster Wash? Of course, dear brother. Me and Lana built them a few days ago.

Lori: *jokingly* Mind putting extra bathrooms in our house too?

*Everyone laughs from Lori's joke.*

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Lori!

Luan: *laughing* Good one, Lori!

Lisa: *chuckles* Very funny, eldest sister.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

nbwatts made this fanfic for Off-Road Racing and it was awesome! It was perfect for a rainy day. So I figured that before the Superbowl Today I do this one. Credit goes to nbwatts for the idea and inspiration. Thanks man. Great fanfic as well. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	609. Snow White and TLPS

It starts in the training yard. Me, Laney and Jenny were training in our Keyblades learning all kinds of new abilities. The Keyblade can turn into all kinds of forms and has all sorts of powers associated to the Disney Worlds and more.

Me: This is amazing! I didn't know the Keyblade can do this stuff.

Sora: I was surprised myself.

Jenny: Me too.

Laney: My scythe can do that too.

Suddenly there was a huge bright light and I suddenly felt an enormous rush of information flood into my head. And then we fell down to the ground and we had splitting headaches.

Me: (Groaning) Wow! What a headache!

Laney: (Groans) No kidding!

Me: (Gasp) Unbelievable! I can't believe that all happened 151,000 years from now!

Laney: No kidding!

I called everyone into the living room and we all had ice bags on our heads.

Me: Now I'm sure you're wondering what went down over the last couple of hours. We got a sudden rush of information after more counterparts merged with us from the distant future.

I explained what happened and it was horrifying.

Lori: So an asteroid literally slams into the planet and we all get scattered throughout the universe?

Lincoln: That is horrible!

Lola: I don't want us to be separated!

Me: Well now that we know what went down in the future at that time and now we can be prepared for it when the time comes. Plus I can't believe that I was that foul-mouthed in that timeline! BLECH! I need to wash my mouth out.

I went to the kitchen to get some mouthwash and I gargled and swished and spit.

Me: Blech! That was a disgusting mouth I had.

Naruto: That sure was.

Sakura: Yeah.

Miranda: You're not still mad at me for framing Irma, are you, Mr. Lair?

Tom Lair: Just don't do it again and I'll have no problem with you.

Miranda: Okay.

Me: I'm glad we're on good terms. I know what'll make it all better.

We went to the simulator.

* * *

We were going to visit the world of Snow White.

Aqua: Ven, you and Terra can come with me to visit Snow White. The three of us have been there before.

Ventus: Thanks Aqua. I would like that.

Terra: Same here.

Me: Great guys.

Lincoln: Lets go.

The simulator activated and we were in the world of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Me: We're in. I've known this movie for years.

Rachel: Me too J.D. It's great.

Lola: I love Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It's one of my favorite princess movies.

Kairi: Snow White is a great princess. Last time we saw each other was back when I was kidnapped for the Princesses of Heart.

Lola: That's awful Kairi.

Sora: I saved them from that.

Me: You are a true hero Sora.

We trekked through the forest.

Me: Aqua when you were in the Realm of Darkness what was it like?

Aqua: It was a horrifying place. It felt like I was in the darkness of Hell amplified 100-fold.

Me: That must've been really scary. And from what I remember we saw the remnants of the world of Snow White during the time we destroyed Hollow Bastion.

Goofy: Gawrsh that's right!

Donald: Yeah that was awful.

Aqua: Yeah. I was all alone and I felt something dark growing inside me.

Me: And I'm willing to bet that it was the darkness corrupting you.

Aqua: It was.

Just then we saw multiple strange creatures come out. They were not the Heartless but they were something else. They were strange creatures called the Unversed.

Me: What are these creatures?

Ventus: (sees multiple Unversed) I was wondering when we'd get to see Unversed.

Me: What are Unversed?

Aqua: They are creatures that were created by Xehanort. They are attracted to Negativity.

Ventus: And after me and Venitas fused together they should've all been destroyed.

Me: Some of the remnants of the Unversed are still present.

Ventus: Yes but they existed only to make me stronger.

Me: That's a good training method.

Laney: I got this.

Laney pulled out her scythe and I called out my Keyblade.

Me: Lets get them.

We went at the Unversed and slashed at them.

Me: Lets see what my Bond of Flames can do.

I activated my Bond of Flames Keyblade's special ability FIRE CHAKRAM SLASHER and they turned into a version of Axel's Eternal Flames Chakrams and I was slashing them and burning them with fire.

Me: This is so awesome!

I spun around and became a tornado of pure fire and burned the Unversed badly and they disintegrated and we got an immense power boost.

Me: Wow! Their negative energy is much stronger than that of the Heartless!

Laney: It sure is.

Laney slashed more Unversed and she was getting stronger and stronger.

Suddenly a huge tree Unversed came out.

Me: Wow! That is a big tree!

Aqua: That's a Mad Treant.

Me: He's ugly!

Laney: Lets use our combo on him!

Me: You got it Laney!

I fired blasts of fire and Laney fired flower petals.

Me and Laney: BURNING PETAL INCINERATOR!

The fire ignited the petals and they turned into flaming death petals and incinerated the Mad Treant and reduced it to ashes.

Me: That's it for him.

Elec Man: My guess is that Xehanort's residue darkness is here as well.

Me: I don't sense anymore Heartless or Unversed here.

Ventus: So it was a small fragment.

Me: Yep.

Laney: Well we got them all.

We continued on and we saw a small cottage.

Aqua: That's the dwarfs cottage.

Me: It sure looks cozy.

Kairi: It sure does.

We heard singing.

Me: That's Snow White singing. Her voice is unmistakable.

Kairi: It sure is.

We walked to the window and we saw Snow White making a pie.

Me: That's a good pie you're making.

Snow White: Oh why thank you. (Gasp) The famous J.D. Knudson! Sora, Donald, Goofy!

Sora: It's great to see you again Snow White.

Donald: Long time no see.

Goofy: How have ya been?

Snow White: I've been doing great.

Kairi: Hi Snow White.

Snow White: It's great to see you again, Kairi!

Kairi: You too.

Riku: Your highness, I'm so sorry I kidnapped you. I wasn't in my right state of mind because Maleficent poisoned my mind with darkness.

Snow White: It's all right Riku. I forgive you.

Riku: Thank you Snow White.

Me: What kind of pies are you making?

Snow White: Gooseberry pies.

Lana: Mmm. My favorite kind.

Lincoln: Same here Lana.

We decided to help her out and we made 7 pies for each of Snow White's friends The Seven Dwarfs. They were away at their work in the diamond mines. Then a shadow appeared and we saw QUEEN GRIMHILDE IN HER PEDDLERS DISGUISE! We hid in the shadows and waited. We saw her hand Snow White a red apple and it was the Poison Apple that would put her into eternal sleep.

Grimhllde: Go on. Go on and have a bite.

Kairi appeared and grabbed the apple and threw it onto the floor.

Kairi: (steps on the poison apple) This bad apple will never spoil any bunch again!

Me: Queen Grimhilde. I'm surprised you found Snow White here.

Snow White: That woman is the queen!?

Me: It is. She used a potion that turned her into that.

The animals went to get the dwarves.

Terra: Why couldn't we have fought you in your real form?

Grimhilde: How nice to see you three again. Just in time for Snow White's demise!

Me: Sorry to burst your bubble but we won't let that happen. You're gonna pay for everything you've done Grimhilde.

Ventus: You're a monster that only deserves nothing more than death.

Lola: That's right you fiend!

Then Queen Grimhilde made a run for it.

Aqua: Come back here, you coward!

Me: Lets go!

We went after her and the Dwarves arrived.

Grumpy: There she goes!

We chased her through the forest and Snow White was with us and a storm was building overhead and thunder, lightning and rain fell.

Laney: Lets get her Lola!

Lola: Right!

Lola and Laney fired fire and flowers.

Lola and Laney: BURNING FLOWER SHURIKEN!

The fire ignited the flowers and turned them into fiery shuriken. They hit the queen in the back and burned her. But she was still going.

Me: We have to stop her!

Sora: I got this!

Snow White then was enveloped in a ball of light and when it faded she was now a Keyblader! Same with the Seven Dwarves!

Me: Wow! Snow White, guys, you look awesome!

Snow White: Thanks J.D. We're now Keybladers like you guys!

Me: I know. Lets go!

Laney: Lets get her Snow White.

Snow White: Right! Come on my friends!

Doc: You got it your highness.

Laney grew numerous bramble vines and Snow White and the Dwarves fired beams of light.

Laney, Snow White and the Dwarfs: DIAMOND APPLE BRAMBLE SLASHER!

The vines turned into diamond vines and had apples on them and the lashed the queen and hurt her badly.

She got to the top of a cliff and was trapped.

Me: We have her trapped like a rat guys. No offense Rattrap.

Rattrap: None taken. Lets get her. Rattrap MAXIMIZE!

Rattrap Transformed and fired his blaster and the blasts hit the cliff and the Dwarves threw rocks at her.

Laney: Lets get her.

Laney grew bramble vines and the dwarves threw rocks.

Laney and the Dwarves: BOULDER BRAMBLE CATAPULT.

The bramble vines grabbed the rocks and threw them at the queen and they smacked into her face.

Sora: Our turn.

Kairi: You got it Sora!

Snow White: Lets do it.

Sora, Kairi and Snow White fired beams of light.

Sora, Kairi and Snow White: APPLE LIGHT DEATH BEAM!

The blasts combined and fired a deadly laser that went through the queens leg.

Doc: Lets do our Final Smashes.

Dwarves: DIAMOND SMASH HAMMER!

They fired beams of light that turned into a powerful diamond hammer and it hit the queen in the face.

Snow White: My turn! APPLE BEAM POUND!

Snow White fired a red beam and it turned into a giant apple and pounded the Queen.

Snow White: Grand Finale guys.

Doc: You got it your highness!

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: PRINCESS DWARF DIAMOND RAY!

The Dwarfs fired seven lasers of each color of the rainbow and Snow White fired a white laser and the lasers became focused beams and they went all the way through the Queen and burned a huge hole in her chest. She was using every ounce of her strength to hold on and the Queen grabbed a stick to lift a boulder and then a bolt of lightning hit the cliff and destroyed it and sent the Queen falling to her death. We saw the source of the lightning. It was Elec Man and he had fired the lightning that killed the Queen.

Elec Man: Queen Grimhilde, you have failed this kingdom.

Nico: Hey! That was my line!

Me: That takes care of her. Burn in Hell Queen Grimhilde.

Lincoln: You said it.

Me: Great job guys.

We stood by the cottage and we were having great pies.

Grumpy: Does this green thing with the flower on its back belong to you?

We saw a Venusaur.

Nico: Oh wow! A Venusaur!

Me: Go for it man.

Nico threw a Pokeball and he caught it after the red light faded.

Lori: Way to go Nico!

Me: Great job man.

Nico: Thanks guys.

Snow White: (To the viewers) This was awesome and now I'm also a Keyblader.

We had a great pie and feast with Snow White and the Dwarfs. We beamed the world of Snow White to our Solar System and placed it in orbit around the Land of Departure. Snow White and the Dwarfs are now part of team Light Key.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I wanted this to be the chapter that merges my story Rise of The Angel Shinobi with The Loud House Revamped and after saying so many bad words I figured I better use some mouthwash to clean my mouth. Plus I've known the Snow White movie since I was little and it was awesome! It was the first ever Disney movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	610. China Fight For the Moon

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR 2019 EVERYONE

* * *

Today was a special day at the estate. We had everything all decorated in Chinese decorations and all kinds of awesome stuff. I was dressed in a Red, Orange and Yellow Chinese Sleeveless kimono and it had fire on the bottom.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome guys. (To the viewers) Oh hey guys. I'm sure you're all wondering why everything is all decorated in Chinese stuff and we're all dressed up in Chinese clothes, well it's February 5th, 2019 and today is the Chinese New Year and 2019 is the year of the Pig in the Chinese Zodiac. The Chinese New Year is the biggest celebration of the year over in China and it's a very important part of our history and our tradition.

Everyone was dressed in Kimonos of their respective colors.

Lori: This is literally gonna be so amazing!

Leni: I totes love China and the new year is gonna be totes awesome.

Luna was playing Chinese instruments along with Sam S.L.

Lincoln: How come they celebrate New Years in China today?

Me: It's a very important holiday in China. Normally the New Year is celebrated on January 1st, but today is the New Year for China. It's been like this since 1766 B.C.

Lincoln: That's amazing.

Laney: I love being dressed in Chinese Clothes. It brings out the warrior in me.

Me: They do don't they?

Later after everything was decorated we were watching one of my favorite movies: Mulan.

Lori: So what is Mulan about?

Me: It's about one of the bravest women in the world. Her name is Hua Mulan. She was the bravest woman in all of Chinese Folklore and it takes place back in the Han Dynasty.

Lola: When was that?

Me: Back in 206 B.C. to 220 A.D. It lasted for 414 years and was one of the most prominent, most influential and most important dynasties in all of China's history.

Luan: That's interesting.

We watched Mulan and we were amazed at what Mulan did during that time.

Me: That is always amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Sora: Shan Yu was absolutely ruthless during that time.

Me: Ruthless is an understatement Sora. He's a total honorless monster.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Kairi: He sure got what was coming to him.

Nicole: And we killed him during our adventures with Team Cosmic Dragon.

Lincoln: We sure did Nicole. That was awesome.

Me: Lets head to the Simulator for another adventure.

We did so.

* * *

We were in the Simulator doing an exercise.

Venom: This is gonna be so awesome.

Me: It sure is Venom.

The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in China in the year 119 B.C. in the Han Dynasty. But it was actually a world that Sora knows all too well.

Me: Here we are guys. China 2,100 years ago.

Sora: It's beautiful as I remember it.

Goofy: Gawrsh it sure is.

Donald: I wonder if Mulan will remember us.

Me: I'm sure she will Donald.

Elec Man: Are there any Heartless here?

Me: I don't sense anything. I think we have officially cleaned up all of Xehanort's remnants.

Riku: Good riddance.

Lea: Just because Xehanort's residue darkness isn't on this world doesn't mean it's gone completely.

I heard a noise coming from up the mountain.

Me: Lets go!

We went up to the mountain and we saw Mulan being punished. Chi-Fu was calling her a traitor and ordered for her to be executed.

I grabbed his hand.

Me: How about you do us all a favor and Shut up! You're giving us all a major headache.

Sora: Mulan it's great to see you again.

Mulan: You too Sora.

Donald: Long time no see.

Captain Shang: It's been a while.

Chi-Fu: How dare you talk that way to me!?

Me: We can talk about people like you however we want.

I threw him a long distance from the mountain.

Me: Captain, Shan Yu is still alive and he's gonna go after the emperor.

Captain Shang: How do you know that?

Sora: We just know.

We looked over the cliff and saw Shan Yu and some of his men and that they had survived a tremendous avalanche.

Shan Yu saw most of his men all dead and he roared in rage. And they went to the emperor's palace.

Me: We have to get to the Emperor's palace and warn him. Come on!

Shang: Thanks for giving me and the Emperor that warning the last time you were here, Riku.

Riku: You're welcome Captain.

We went to the palace. It was in Beijing, China.

* * *

We were with Captain Shang and we saw lots of people in the palace grounds and more.

We stood before the Emperor of China and knelt.

Me: My emperor it's an honor to meet you. But I'm afraid we didn't come here to have a social talk. Shan Yu is here in the city. He's right there.

I fired an energy blast at a dragon costume and it exploded and out came Shan Yu and his men.

Shan Yu (to Sora): It's been a while, hasn't it, Sora?

Sora: I guess in our last battle, you only ended up in a coma.

Shan Yu: Before, you only had to fight Heartless minions. Now, you face the true might of the Hun army!

Me: You're Hun's will be dead when we're done with you.

Nico: Shan Yu, you have failed this country! (Fires fireball at him)

The fireballs burned him and he wasn't finished yet.

Shan Yu: What's the matter, Mulan? You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, maybe you have!

Me: I got this.

I unsheathed my sword and me and Shan Yu engaged in a powerful sword fight. We were clashing our swords at a tremendously fast rate. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting most of the grounds on fire and then I dodged a slash strike and jumped into the air and slammed my sword blade onto his sword and Shan Yu's sword shattered into a million pieces.

Me: The Tremendous Horsecut Technique. Works every time.

Shan Yu: I will kill you and drink your blood!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Lincoln: Mulan it's combo time.

Mulan: You got it Lincoln.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Mulan had her sword ready.

Lincoln and Mulan: LIGHTNING SWORD SLASH!

The lightning turned the sword into a powerful blade of lightning and Mulan slashed Shan Yu and it burned him bad.

Terra: Lets get him!

Terra fired a blast of fire from his Keyblade and Ventus did the same.

Terra and Ventus: FIRESTORM BLAST WAVE!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a deadly firestorm that killed the rest of Shan Yu's men.

Then Mulan was enveloped in a ball of light and she was now a Keyblader.

Me: Mulan you're a Keyblader!

Sora: This is so cool!

Mulan: It sure is.

A roar was heard and out came a Charizard.

Nico: Is that a Charizard?

Me: Go for it Nico.

Shan Yu (sees the Charizard: What is this monstrosity? (Dodges a Flamethrower)

Nico threw a Pokeball and caught the Charizard and he caught it after the red light went off.

Me: Way to go Nico!

Mulan hit Shan Yu and the Keyblade turned into an awesome dragon and it fired fireballs at him and burned him badly.

Me: That was awesome!

Lori: It literally was.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Lori: You got it!

Aqua: I'll go first! WATERSTORM KEY SMASH!

Aqua fired a blast of water and it turned into a huge key and it hit Shan Yu and sent him crashing into the wall.

Lea: My turn. FIRESTORM KEY SMASH!

Lea fired a huge blast of fire and it turned into a huge key of fire and it burned Shan Yu badly.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily flew into the air.

Lori: Rat!

Leni: Ox!

Luna: Tiger!

Luan: Rabbit!

Lynn: Dragon!

Lincoln: Snake!

Lucy: Horse!

Laney: Sheep!

Lana: Monkey!

Lola: Rooster!

Lisa: Dog!

Lily: Pig!

Loud Kids and Mulan: CHINESE ZODIAC DEATH RAY!

The Loud Kids had symbols form in their hands that were each of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and they fired a laser from the symbols and Mulan fired a powerful rainbow superlaser and it hit Shan Yu and hurled him into a tower full of fireworks and he slammed into it and it exploded and it caused an incredible fireworks show that killed Shan Yu. Ending his terror spree.

Me: Burn in Hell Shan Yu.

We then stood before the emperor again. The emperor looked at Mulan.

Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace, and You have saved us all.

He bowed in respect.

We all bowed in respect for Mulan. It was a huge act of unprecedented honor and Mulan was now the biggest hero in all of China.

Me: Mulan you are the bravest and most amazing woman we ever met.

Mulan: Thanks J.D.

Mulan was now a member of Team Light Key and we decided to help her train in using the Keyblade. We placed the world of Mulan in orbit around the Land of Departure. We celebrated the Moon Festival with an awesome Chinese Dinner.

Mulan: You really like our country's food, don't you, Nico?

Nico: I sure do. It's so delicious.

Me: It sure is Nico.

Poromon: Save some food for me!

Later we shot off all kinds of fireworks.

Nico: Happy Chinese New Year, May.

May: You too Nico.

Aqua: (To the viewers) This was an awesome Chinese New Year and we can hope to enjoy the rest of the year.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Chinese New Year is one of the most important parts of our history and I figured what better way to celebrate it than by doing a chapter based on Disney's Mulan. That movie was awesome! In 1998 it showed and it was an awesome movie! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Happy Chinese New Year to you all and have a great Year of The Pig.

See you all next time.


	611. Race Around the Planets

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV, Reading Books and Playing Card games.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer and we got a big surprise when I answered it. It was Bobbie Fletcher.

Me: Bobbie Fletcher.

Bobbie: Hey J.D.

Lana was shocked that her favorite race car hero is at our door.

Lana: Oh my gosh! Bobbie w-w-w-what b-b-brings you here?

Me: She's ecstatic that you're here Bobbie.

Bobbie: I can tell. I came here to tell you that another race is going on. But it's not any ordinary race. It's a never before done race around the Solar System.

Me: A Solar System Race!? Awesome!

Nicole: A Solar System Race!? That sounds like an exciting challenge!

Me: But our roadster cars can't go that fast.

Bobbie: Don't worry. The Mayor and the President already built you all super rocket cars for this. The grand prize is the Celestial Solar System Trophy and an Autograph poster of me and a picture of all of you with me.

Me: We'll be there Bobbie. Guys, we've got another race and this time it's in Space!

Everyone was excited.

* * *

At a space station next to Lincoln's sanctuary station in orbit above the Earth we were looking at a map that showed the route of the space race.

Me: Wow! This race looks awesome! Not only are we gonna see the entirety of the Solar System but we get to race through the system and see all the planets together.

Lori: This is literally going to be so much fun.

Bobby: You said it babe.

Me: Not only that but this is a race that has never been attempted before. It's a 7.4 billion mile race.

Lisa: This is going to be so exciting!

Me: I believe it Lisa. I'm excited too.

Rachel: I'm rooting for you all.

Me: Thanks Rach.

Varie: This is gonna be so awesome.

There was a fanfare and that sound meant it was time to start.

Me: Lets get in our rockets.

We did so.

Billy Natson: And Welcome to one of the biggest days in the history of mankind. Hello everyone I'm Billy Natson and never before in the history of mankind has there been a race where they travel all around the Solar System and back to Earth. Wow! Our favorite racing team that won the Off-road Race around Gotham Royal York is going to be participating in this first ever moment for you all. Never before has there EVER been a race around the entire Solar System and there will always be a first for everything.

Billy came over to me.

Billy: Are you excited for this race J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy. I love space and learning all about it and lets cruise through the Stars! YEAH!

Billy: Love that enthusiasm J.D.! Good luck out there.

Me: Thanks Billy.

Krista came out.

Krista: Ready everyone?

We started our rocket cars.

Krista: On your marks!

We revved up our rocket cars.

Krista: Get set!

We were ready.

Krista: REV UP AND GOOOOOOOO!

We punched it and we were flying. We flew out of the Space Station at 37,000 miles per second or 20% the speed of light.

Billy: AND THEY'RE OFF! There they go Racing fans! The first ever Solar System Grand Prix is underway!

* * *

THE SUN

* * *

We were flying fast to the first obstacle. Our first hurdle was to slingshot around the Sun. At 860,000 miles in diameter and with a gravitational pull of 28 times more powerful than that of Earth we were in for a challenge.

Me: We're coming up to the Sun guys. Better put on your powerful sunblock goggles.

We did so.

We were flying towards the Sun and it was a massive ball of fire loaded with radiation and the solar flares and plasma coming off of it was incredible.

Bai Tza: This is so cool! How many Earths can fit inside the Sun?

Me: 1.3 million Earths Bai Tza.

Lincoln: That's a lot of Earths.

Bai Tza's rocket car was called Bai Tza's Watery Star Streaker and it was an aqua blue car with blue waves of water and a blue dragon on the side and the number 600 on it.

We were flying above the Sun, using it's gravity to help us slingshot around it. We saw lots of arching Solar Flares and the plasma coming off the Sun was incredible.

Inque: The Sun is an amazing star.

Inque's Rocket car was called Inque's Liquid Star Force and it was a black and blue car with waves of ink on the sides and the number 72 on it.

Me: It sure is Inque. It's the star that has been giving our Solar System light, heat and nourishment. For 5,000,000,000 years this star has been here and it's at the peak of it's evolution.

Poison Ivy: That is so amazing.

Poison Ivy's rocket car was called Poison Ivy's Plant Comet Rider and it was a green and red car with a venus fly trap on the side and the number 500 on it.

Me: It sure is Pamela.

We went around the sun and came to the next obstacle.

* * *

MERCURY

* * *

We left the Sun and we were now at the 1st planet in the Solar System: Mercury. At 3,032 miles it's the 2nd smallest planet in the Solar System. But it's also the hottest planet. The temperature during the day can rise to 801 degrees Fahrenheit and the temperature during the night can plunge to -279 degrees Fahrenheit. The planet Mercury also has more craters than any planet in the Solar System.

Lori: Wow! So that little planet is Mercury?

Me: That's right Lori. Mercury is the closest planet to the Sun. It's also the fastest moving planet in the solar system. At 105,947 miles per hour it takes 88 days to orbit the sun.

Luna: That is a small orbit dudes.

Luan: It sure is. How Orbital. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh but everyone else sighed.

Karai: (Laughs) (Japanese Accent) That was a good one Luan.

Karai's rocket car was called Karai's Stellar Shredstormer and it was a purple, red and gray car with a samurai katana and ninja stars on the side and the number 236 on the side.

Me: That was funny Luan.

Lincoln: I didn't know that Mercury had so many craters all over it.

Me: Mercury has had more meteor impacts than any other planet in the Solar System over the course of its 4.6 billion year history. The Messenger Spacecraft discovered 763 craters on Mercury and that was only the beginning of how many craters are on the planet all together.

Lynn: That is a lot of craters.

Leni: Poor Mercury.

Me: I know Leni.

We were flying over the Mercury prison.

Rhino: Is that the Mercury Prison?

Me: Yep. That's the very one Aleksei. It's in the middle of a huge 900 mile wide impact crater called Caloris Basin. It was discovered that around 3.8 billion years ago a massive 62 mile wide asteroid slammed into Mercury at that very spot with incredible force and the shockwaves from the impact caused mountains on the opposite edge of the planet from that spot to thrust upwards. Creating a chaotic terrain on the planet.

Lana: That is horrible!

Lola: No kidding!

Lisa: It is indeed a catastrophic sight to behold.

Me: If this happened on Earth today, the effects of the impact would be catastrophic.

Lincoln: No kidding.

We went passed Mercury.

* * *

VENUS

* * *

We were now at the 2nd planet from the Sun: Venus. At 67.24 million miles away from the Sun, it is the closest planet to the Earth and it's almost the exact same size. We saw Venus from space and it was beautiful.

Me: Planet Venus.

Lincoln: It's beautiful from space.

Lori: It literally is beautiful.

Me: But we were here when we fought Dr. Zalost and Venus may look beautiful from space but on the inside on the surface, Venus is Earth's Evil Twin. The temperatures on the planet can soar to 900 Degrees Fahrenheit. The Surface of the planet is hot enough to melt lead. The reason for this is because of a powerful Greenhouse Effect. The thick clouds of Venus trap the Sun's light and it bakes the surface to this temperature.

Laney: That is a strange planet.

We went down into the planet and we were flying through the clouds until we were under the clouds. We saw the surface of Venus and it was a nasty planet just as we remembered it. It was a planet of a hellish nature and it was a horrific surface.

Lana: This planet is so scary.

Lily: It sure is. Venus may be beautiful outside. But inside it's pure evil.

Sam S.L.: Just take away the clouds and you see Venus' true colors. A world of pure evil.

We saw the clouds of Venus light up with lightning and volcanoes on the planet were erupting and lava flows were not cooling down. It was also raining down Sulfuric Acid. But luckily our ships were equipped with shields that allow us to go to other planets. No matter how inhospitable.

Laney: This is not rain is it?

Me: No Laney. This is not rain here on Venus. It's sulfuric acid. Another reason Venus is so dangerous is because its atmosphere is made of 98% Carbon Dioxide and 1.5% Sulfuric Acid.

Lisa: That is correct and that's one of the things that make the Venusian atmosphere so dangerous.

We flew out of the planet and left for the next planet.

* * *

EARTH

* * *

We were flying passed the Earth.

Me: There it is guys. Our home planet Earth. At 93 million miles away from the Sun, Earth is just at the right distance for liquid water to form and for life to flourish.

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother. This zone for Earth to get life is called The Goldilocks Zone.

Me: That's right. Our planet is considered an oasis in the Galaxy.

Teresa: I love our planet.

Teresa's rocket car is called Teresa's Sonic Soundbullet and it was a pink and brown car with sonic waves and feathers on the sides and the number 74 on it.

Me: Earth is an amazing planet in our galaxy.

* * *

MARS

* * *

We were now at the 4th planet from the Sun: Mars.

Me: Here we are guys. Planet Mars, 141.6 million miles from the Sun.

Lynn: Mars looks interesting.

Clayface: It sure is a strange planet.

Clayface's rocket car is called Clayface's Shapeshifting Speedster and it was a brown car with clay shapes on it and it had the number 821 on it.

Me: It has been that way for years Matt.

We went down to the planet and its surface was so barren and desolate.

Laney: It looks like a giant rusty nail.

Me: It does look that way. It's like this because the surface is covered with red dust which has iron in it. It looks pale pink in the sky at night when you see it because of this.

Lincoln: That is so cool.

We were flying around the biggest and tallest volcano in the Solar System: Olympus Mons.

Me: This is the biggest volcano in the Solar System guys. Olympus Mons. At 16 miles high or 84,440 feet at 326 miles in diameter at its base, it is easily the biggest mountain in the Solar System.

Rhino: This is absolutely incredible.

Rhino's rocket car was called Rhino's Stampeding Zoomer and it was a grey and black car with rhinoceroses on the sides and the number 546 on it. A rhino horn was on the front of the car.

Shocker: It sure is Aleksei.

Shocker's rocket car was called Shocker's Sonic Lightning Streaker and it was a yellow and blue car with lightning on the sides and the number 412 on it.

We saw up ahead a huge Martian dust storm and there were tornadoes of dust as well.

Me: Mars is also known for its extremely violent dust storms. The dust devils on Mars are bigger than all the buildings in New York City.

Lori: That is literally intense.

Me: It sure is. And Mars is also said to be a candidate for human colonization. But we've run into some problems because of it. Mars has almost no atmosphere. Asteroids caused this to happen to it and because of all the asteroid impacts that hit it over the course of 4.6 billion years, this almost completely exposed it to the Sun's lethal ultraviolet radiation. Not even a spacesuit can protect you from it here.

Luna: That is rough dude.

Me: Yeah.

* * *

JUPITER

* * *

We were flying by the biggest planet in the Solar System. The 5th planet: Jupiter.

Me: There it is guys. Jupiter, the 5th planet from the Sun and the largest planet in the Solar System.

Lori: It is literally as big and beautiful as I remember it.

Shego: It's beautiful too.

Shego's rocket car is called Shego's Green Flamerider and it was a green and black car with green fire on the sides and it had the number 921 on it.

Me: It sure is Shego.

We saw all kinds of storm clouds all over the giant planet and it had all kinds of violent activity.

Me: At 88,486 miles in diameter, Jupiter is the largest planet in the Solar System and it is 1 and a half times the size of all the other planets put together.

Laney: That is amazing.

Lily: I can't believe that it is so beautiful.

Me: Jupiter is 483.8 million miles away from the Sun and it's visible in the night sky.

Bowser Jr.: It's beautiful.

Bowser Jr.'s rocket car is called B.J.'s Flaming Shellshredding Zoomer and it was a green, red and black car with flames on the sides and it had the number 912 on it.

Me: You said it B.J.

* * *

SATURN

* * *

We were now flying by Saturn, the 6th planet and it was the most beautiful planet out of all the planets in the Solar System.

Me: There it is guys. Planet Saturn, the 6th planet from the Sun. 890.8 million miles away from the Sun and 74,898 miles in diameter. It sure is a beautiful planet.

Laney: I like Saturn the most out of all the planets in the Solar System.

Lori: Me too Laney. It's literally a beautiful planet.

Demona: I like Saturn out of all the planets as well.

Demona's rocket car is called Demona's Nocturnal Nightrider and it was a black, purple and blue car with the moon, stars and black fire on the sides and the number 563 on it.

Francis: I can't believe that Saturn has so much beauty out of all the planets in the Solar System.

Francis' rocket car was call Francis Stone's Volcano Fireball Roadburner and it was a red car with orange and yellow fire and it had the number 247 on it.

Me: Saturn is also the most electrically charged planet in the Solar System and it has more powerful lightning than Earth does.

Luna: We were shocked dude!

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Luna.

Me: That wasn't a joke but I get it.

* * *

URANUS

* * *

We were now flying by the 7th planet in the Solar System: Uranus.

Me: 7th Planet in the Solar System guys. Planet Uranus.

Shego: It sure is blue.

Laney: I didn't know it was tilted so much.

Me: That's because millions of years ago a meteor crashed into it and caused Uranus to get tilted sideways. It's now at a 98 degree axis and it looks like it's rolling along its orbit because of it.

Lori: That is literally strange.

Me: The coolest part about Uranus is that a season on the planet lasts 21 years. Uranus has an orbital period of 84 years and if you were born on Uranus in the Summer, you would never have to go to school.

Lincoln: That would be so cool!

Lana: It sure would! We would go to the beach every day.

Lori: That would literally be amazing.

Me: It would be the greatest beach life ever.

* * *

NEPTUNE

* * *

We were now at the 8th planet, Neptune.

Me: Here we are guys. Planet Neptune, the 8th planet from the Sun.

Neptune was so beautiful and it was the most beautiful blue in the Solar System.

Lana: Neptune is sure beautiful.

Me: Yeah it sure is.

Lola: Hey guys look there.

Lola pointed to a dark blotch on the planet.

Lola: What's that dark blue blotch on the planet?

Me: That is a storm called the Great Dark Spot. It's an 8,100 mile wide storm that circles Neptune.

Leni: That storm totes goes well with Neptune.

Me: It sure does Leni. Here's an interesting fact. If we went the speed limit from Earth to Neptune at 70 miles per hour, it would take us 5,327 years to get here.

Lincoln: That is a really long time!

Laney: No kidding.

* * *

PLUTO

* * *

We were at the 9th planet, the newly reinstated Pluto.

Me: Here we are guys. The 9th Planet, Pluto. 3.9 billion miles away from the Sun and the Farthest planet in thr Solar System.

We saw that Pluto was much more amazing than what we first thought back a long time ago. Pluto was much too blurry to see from the images taken with the Hubble Space Telescope because of its distance away from the Sun. But the images from the New Horizons Satellite gave us an amazing and detailed view of Pluto back in 2015. We saw all kinds of icy features on Pluto and it was a breathtaking marvel.

Laney: Wow! Pluto is so amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. I never knew it had so many amazing terrain landscapes.

Lisa: Indeed it does elder brother and it is the most amazing planet in the Solar System.

Me: It sure is Lisa. Look behind us. Look how tiny the Sun is from here.

We did so and we saw that the Sun looked as small as all the other stars in all of the galaxy.

Lana: The Sun is that small from here?

Me: It sure is.

We passed Pluto and went back to Earth and the race back home was on. The finish line was in Gotham Royal York.

* * *

RACE FOR THE FINISH LINE

* * *

We were blazing through the Solar System back to Earth to finish the race and Laney was in the Lead and she was doing really well.

We were trying to catch up to her and we were already at Mars and she was really gunning it. We got back to Earth fast.

Me: Planet Earth ho!

We reentered the planets atmosphere and we came in above the country and just as we landed Laney crossed the finish line first, Lincoln was second and me third.

Billy Natson: And the winner is Laney Loud!

Laney: I won? I WON!

Me: Way to go Laney!

Lincoln: That's my little sis!

Laney was awarded the Solar System Race trophy. It was the first ever trophy she ever won as well as the first ever race she had won. We were so proud of her.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Space Race came out of the blue for me and I gave this idea for nbwatts on Deviantart and it was awesome! A race of this caliber would be the most expensive and most amazing race in the history of mankind. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	612. Cyborg Lincoln and the Evil Flames

*It was a beautiful day in Gotham Royal York.*

*In the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate, the door to the attic slowly opened with a loud groan.*

*When the door fully opened, a shadow loomed into the attic as a light blue slip-on shoe stepped on a loose floorboard.*

*Creak...*

*There was a low creak as the floorboard bent and squeaked under the slip-on shoe.*

*The shoe belonged to Lori Loud, the oldest sibling in her large family.*

Lori: *looks around* Hm, now where is it?

Luan: *from below* Hey, Lori! Is it up there?

Lori: *looks at the attic entrance* I don't know what your looking for, Luan. You'll have to come up here and find it.

Luan: *from below* Okay!

*Luan climbs into the attic and starts looking through boxes.*

Luan: Where is it... Where is it... *finds something* A-ha!

*Luan pulls out a pie looking prank, much to Lori's shock.*

Lori: *shocked* Is that-?!

Luan: *smirks* Yep!

*Luan slams the pie in Lori's face, much to her annoyance. Luan, however, let out her iconic laugh.*

Lori: *annoyed* Very funny, Luan.

Even though Lori was annoyed, she was laughing on the inside.*

Luan: *snickering* Sorry, Lori.

*Through her pie covered face, Lori smiled.*

Lori: At least you're having fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wash my face. *sees something in a box* Oh, and here's what I was looking for. *picks up a movie* My favorite romance movie!

*Luan looks at the movie.*

Luan: *grins* Should have known you'd like romance movies.

Lori: *smiles* Of course! *clasps her hands together* Romance is lovely.

*Lori lets out a dreamy sigh as she climbs down from the attic, carrying the movie while going into the bathroom to wash her face.*

Luan: *rolls her eyes, laughs* Typical Lori. *remembers something* Oh, yeah! Linc's gonna love the wet prank I made for him! *laughs*

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's room.

*The was doing his afternoon workout, with the bed on his BACK. There was also three heavy things on it.*

Lincoln: *to the viewers, while grunting* Oh, hey. Just doing my new afternoon workout.

*As Lincoln does his workout, his enhanced hearing picks up a whirring noise.*

Lincoln: *confused* What's that whirring noise?

*Then, before he could react, water balloons fall and splat on him, getting him wet. He was shocked for a few moments, then he rolled his eyes.*

Lincoln: *sighs* How? How did I not see that coming?

*Luan comes into the room, ready to make a pun, but is instead shocked to see Lincoln's afternoon workout with the bed and three heavy objects and I was sitting on the mattress. Lincoln somehow gained superhuman strength.*

Luan: *shocked* Wow, Linc! How did you get so strong!?

Lincoln: I don't really know myself Luan. I've been wanting to work out like this somehow.

Laney: I was amazed at this as well Luan. I have Super Strength myself but this is so awesome.

Luan: I believe it.

*Luan giggles*

*Later.*

*Lincoln was lying on his bed, reading an Ace Savvy comic.*

Me: Boy Lincoln something has really changed in you. It's like you're a whole new person other than what you've become now.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Lincoln: Yeah. But there's nothing peaceful than reading an Ace Savvy comic book.

*Suddenly, there was a massive crashing sound. It was so loud, it shook the entire household, which made us yelp as Lincoln fell off his bed and we bounced on the floor.*

Lincoln: *sits up, shocked* What was that?!

Me: That wasn't one of Lisa's Experiments. We would've seen green smoke. It came from Luan's room. Come on!

*We ran out of Lincoln's room and went over to Luan's room.*

Lincoln: *opens the door* Guys, are you- *gets shocked* OH MY GOSH!

*Luan's room was trashed, and Luan was caught in a dangerous prank. She had bruises and cuts on her skin, and she had a black eye and Lensey was crying for her.*

Lincoln: *shocked* LUAN!

Me: Oh man!

Luan: *in pain* L-Lincoln,... h-help...

I lift the dresser off of Luan.

*Lincoln becomes furious.*

Lincoln: *looks around, furious* WHO DID THIS?!

Me: That's what I would like to know!

*Me and Lincoln hear evil cackling, we turn around and see a yellow wispy flame with red, evil eyes.*

Me: What the... It's a living fireball!

Lincoln: *furious* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!

Flame: *maliciously* What she's done to all of you in the past April Fools... It's a pity she's not like that anymore...

Lincoln: *furious* WHY YOU- !

*Lincoln throws a punch, but it goes right through the flame.*

Me: Let me try.

I fired an energy blast at the flame but it went through it and the blast hit the wall and exploded. Blowing a hole into the wall.

Me: My attacks don't work!

Flame: My work here is done.

*The flame then disappears, much to Lincoln's annoyance.*

Lincoln: *annoyed* Dang it!

*He then turns his attention to the injured Luan. Everyone else runs up the stairs to Luna and Luan's room, having heard the commotion.*

Rita: What's going on u- ? *sees Luan, becomes shocked* OH MY GOSH! LUAN!

Sisters, Lynn Sr.: *shocked* LUAN!

*They all rush over to her, as Lincoln lifts her up gently.*

Luan: *in pain* Ow, it-it hurts...

Lincoln: Easy, Luan! Easy!

Me: Hang on Luan we'll get you to the infirmary.

Lori: *shocked* What happened, Lincoln?! Who did this to her?!

Lincoln: This may seem hard to believe, but it wasn't human. It looked like some kind of living yellow flame with glowing red eyes. I know it's hard to believe, but that's what it was. I promise.

Lola: *confused* Really?

Lincoln: *nods* I'm not kidding, Lola. That's what I really saw.

Me: I saw it too and so did Lensay. I don't know what it was but it was a strange fireball with glowing red eyes and the level of evil coming off of it was incredible.

*Lucy walks up to me and Lincoln.*

Lucy: I believe you, brothers. It seems you saw a evil side flame.

Me: An evil side flame?

Lincoln: *looks at Lucy, surprised* You know what that was, Lucy?! Hang on, before you explain it, we need to get Luan to the infirmary, quick!

Lynn Sr.: *nods* Right! Everyone down to the infirmary!

*The family quickly head downstairs, and into the infirmary and Lincoln places Luan onto the bed and Lincoln pulls out his phone and calls Eddy.

Eddy: *answers his phone* Talk to me.

Lincoln: Eddy, get to the infirmary at our estate quick! It's Luan! She's been in a nasty accident!

Eddy: *concerned* What?! I'm on my way! *hangs up*

Eddy was on his way and Lensay was crying with Luan. Eddy arrived in 5 minutes.

Eddy: *panting* I'm here! I made it! How's Luan?!

Lana: *teary-eyed* I don't think she looks good...

Eddy: *sees Luan, shocked* Oh my gosh! Luan!

*He runs over to the bed she's on, her eyes slowly notice her boyfriend.*

Luan: *sees Eddy* Eddy...?

Eddy: *worried* It's okay, Luan. It's me.

*Luan makes a small smile as she is led into a room, and an IV is put in her.*

Nurse Robot Lori: We'll have to keep her here a couple hours, maybe days.

Rita: *worried* Okay, just please help her.

Maria S.: Trust me Rita, we will.

*Later.*

*Eddy was in the Infirmary room with Luan. Luan had her left arm in a sling, as they found out it was broken. Eddy gently gripped Luan's right hand, and she gave a small smile to him.*

Luan: *small smile* I'm glad your here, Eddy.

Eddy: Well, you're my girlfriend. And I'm just glad that my sweetheart's okay.

*Eddy kisses Luan's cheek, she smiles*

Luan: *smiles* Thanks, Eddy.

Eddy: *smiles* Anything for you, Luan.

Lensay: (Crying) Something hurt mommy!

Luan: Oh I'm all right Lensay.

*He then sits on the bed next to her, and she puts her head on his shoulder.*

*Outside the Infirmary.*

*Nurse Robot Lori walks over to the Loud Family*

Nurse Robot Lori: Mom and dad, (Laughs) I know it's strange calling you that because I'm a robot and all, but your daughter sustained a broken arm, but luckily, none of the other injuries were serious. In about a week, she will make a full recovery.

Lynn Sr.: *relived* Oh, thank you.

Me: That's a relief.

Nurse Robot Lori: My pleasure, dad. She needs some rest now, so I suggest you all go upstairs and get some rest.

Rita: Okay, thanks again. *to the kids* C'mon, kids! Let's go!

Lana: Mom, wait!

Lola: Can we see Luan before we leave?

Rita: *smiles* Of course, sweetie.

*The family goes into Luan's infirmary room.*

Rita: Luan, sweetie. We're going to upstairs now. We'll come back and see you tomorrow.

Luan: Okay, Mom.

Eddy: *stands up* I'm gonna take off too, sweetie. *grips her hand gently* I'll see you tomorrow.

Luan: *smiles* Okay, Eddy.

*Eddy kisses Luan's cheek, then takes his leave as the siblings hug her lightly, being careful of her bandages and broken arm.*

Siblings: Bye, Luan.

Me: Get some rest okay?

Luan: *hugs back with her good arm, smiles* Bye, guys.

Varie: Bye Luan.

*The family then leaves the infirmary.*

*In the living room, me and Lincoln were watching TV and all that was on Lincoln's mind was that yellow flame.*

Lincoln: *in his head* What was that thing? It... It was like a sentient flame. It sounded malicious, and those glowing red eyes. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't hit it. Just... what was that? *puts his hand on his chin* Lucy said it was an evil side flame, right. Maybe she'll tell me more.

Me: I can tell you're thinking about that flame Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah. That flame was evil. It was like when Eddy fought Luan's dark side but worse.

Me: I know. It's like somehow Luan's Dark Side escaped from the Moon Prison for revenge. Let me see here.

The computer pops up and I push some buttons and we saw Dark Luan still in her prison cell.

Me: Nope. Dark Luan is still in her prison cell. That's good.

Lincoln: If it's not Dark Luan then who or what was that Flame?

Me: Maybe Lucy might know.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and we then saw another Lincoln in front of us. But this one was completely different. He had longer white hair, black vest, orange polo sweater, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: He is me!

My computer eyes turned on and they saw that this Lincoln was really a Cyborg. He was built with superhuman abilities that defied all forms of human logic.

Me: Wow! This Lincoln is a Cyborg.

Lincoln: This version of me is a Cyborg!?

Me: It appears so.

Cyborg Lincoln: Where am I?

Me: You wound up in our Universe.

Cyborg Lincoln: Who are you?

Me: Oh I'm sorry. I'm J.D. Knudson and this is another version of you.

Lincoln: Hello.

Me: We have a lot to tell you.

Everyone came down and we explained everything to the Cyborg Lincoln. We even had Superman with us.

Cyborg Lincoln: So my world must've merged with your world.

Me: That's probably the reason.

Maria: So this is where you make the big reveal, and we say, "Holy cow! Electro! Or G1 Megatron! Or Ebon!" C'mon, PLEASE be Ebon...

Me: Calm down Maria.

Superman looked at the Cyborg Lincoln with his X-Ray vision and what he saw was incredible.

Superman: He's a cyborg all right. His bones were replaced with a cybernetic exoskeleton.

We were shocked and amazed.

Me: That's incredible! This kind of technology might be 50 to 100 years more advanced than ours.

Cyborg Lincoln: That's right. I was in an accident that left me paralyzed for life and a prominent scientist named Dr. Cara Patel saved my life by making me into a Cyborg.

Me: Wow! That's incredible.

Cyborg Lincoln: It sure is. I owe Mrs. Patel my life. She saved me and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her.

Me: That is a huge debt.

Lori: I remember that.

Me: How so Lori?

Lori: We came from another universe.

Me: Hmm. It appears that your dimension merged with ours.

Lisa: That's right 2nd Elder Brother.

Cyborg (to Cyborg Lincoln): You remind me of myself.

Cyborg Lincoln: I do don't I?

Me: We'll have to learn more about this later. Right now we have another pressing matter to deal with. Luan was just put into the infirmary by a deadly prank caused by a strange living yellow fireball with glowing red eyes.

Lincoln: Oh that's right! Lucy do you know what that fireball was?

Me: Yeah it was called an Evil Side Flame. Do you know what that is?

Lucy: I do. Follow me.

*Later.*

*In Lucy's crypt room, we all were wondering what the Evil Side Flame was.

*Lucy pulls out her spell book.*

Lucy: *flips a page* "Demon Sides"... *flips another page* "Vampire Change"... *flips yet another page* "Stone Stare"... *flips ANOTHER page* Here it is: "Evil Side Flames". *clears her throat* Evil Side Flames are formed when someone has an evil personality in them.

Lincoln: An evil personality?

Lucy: *nods* Yes.

Lynn: *realizes* Luan's old self! The one that did violent pranks!

Lucy: Exactly, Lynn.

Lori: But that's impossible! Dark Luan is literally locked away in the Moon Prison!

Leni: Isn't she locked away in there?

Me: Yes. I checked. Dark Luan is locked in the Moon Prison.

Lincoln: Seems that old version of her is still in there, but she's fighting to keep it from escaping.

Lucy: That's the only explanation.

Me: There appears to be some remnants of Dark Luan still inside her.

Lincoln: So, how can I beat if for good if I can't even touch it?

Me: Yeah and energy attacks don't work as well. I tried.

Lucy: There is a way. Sealing it.

Lincoln: Sealing it?

Me: The Evil Containment Wave. That's the only way to seal these evil flames to make sure that they don't cause anymore trouble.

Lincoln: I saw that technique and it was amazing.

Master Roshi: It's a long shot but it will work. And with your immortality and invincibility you won't be able to sacrifice yourselves.

Cyborg Lincoln: That's true. I have a feeling it might work.

Me: I can teach you both the technique.

Cyborg Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: Awesome!

Me: You're welcome. Lets get to it.

I got to training the Cyborg Lincoln. It was really cool having him with us. It's like Lincoln having a twin brother.

*A few days later.*

We were in the training yard.

Me: That's all I can teach you guys about this technique.

Lincoln: That's fine, this should be enough.

Cyborg Lincoln: It just might work.

Lincoln: *phone rings* Hang on. *answers phone* Hello?

Rita: *on the phone* Lincoln, sweetie! Good news, Luan is out of the infirmary!

Lincoln: She is? *smiles* That's great!

Rita: *on the phone* It sure is, though her arm's still in the sling, and it'll be like that for another week or two.

Lincoln: *smiling* Either way, I'm glad she's out of the infirmary!

Rita: *on the phone, smiles* Me too, sweetie.

Lincoln: Well, I'll be there in a few. *hangs up, looks to me* Thanks again, J.D.

Me: No problem, Lincoln. *remembers* Oh yeah, here.

*I hand both Lincoln's a small bottle with the words "Demon Seal" written on the side in Japanese with black ink.*

Me: You can seal the flame in that, and with the seal painted on it, that flame won't get out.

Cyborg Lincoln: *smirks, puts the bottle in his vest pocket* Thanks.

Me: *smiles* You're welcome, Lincoln's. Lets go get that flame.

Lincoln: *smirks* You got it!

*We then speeds back to the estate.*

*At the estate.*

*Luan was sitting on the couch, with her siblings, Eddy and Lensay next to her. Like Rita said, her arm was still in a sling.*

Luan: *smiles* It's great to be home, guys.

Varie: It's good to have you back Luan.

Luna: *smiles* It's good to have you out of the infirmary, dude.

Eddy: I can't believe that happened to you.

*Lincoln then walks into the house.*

Lincoln's: *happy* Luan!

Luan: *sees Lincoln, laughs* Hey, Linc.

Lincoln: *smiles* Glad you're back home, sis.

*Lincoln walks over to Luan and lightly hugs her, due to the cast and sling.*

Luan: *smiles, returns the hug with her good arm* Me too.

Me: Glad you're back Luan.

Luan: Thanks J.D.

Me: Boy this was one thing that really doesn't need a cast! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.!

Me: Thanks.

Lincoln: *looks around* Hey, where's Mom and Dad?

Luan: Well-

?: Don't be glad for long!

*We all look around, confused from the voice.*

Siblings: *confused* Huh?

Leni: *confused* Who said that?

?: Up here, you dummies!

*The siblings looks up and see the yellow flame, much to their shock, and Luan's horror.*

Luan: *horrified* N-N-Not you!

Lincoln: *narrows eyes*

Me: It's the Evil Flame.

Lana: *shocked* L-L-Lucy, is that- ?!

Lucy: *shocked* Y-Yes, it is!

Flame: *glares at Luan* So, you're still living and kicking, aren't you? Ugh, you are annoying.

Me: Not as annoying as you.

I go Super Angel.

Lincoln: *gets in front of Luan* You're in no place to be talking about my sister like that, you ugly flame.

Cyborg Lincoln: Yeah!

Me: You give all comedians a really bad name!

Lana: You're gonna pay for hurting Luan!

Flame: *angrily* Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? You can't even touch me.

Lincoln: Well, there is one thing I can do. Follow us outside.

Flame: *confused* What?

Lincoln: Do it!

Flame: Fine, that'll be much easier for my friends and I to bury you in.

Lincoln: *surprised* Friends?

Me: Uh oh!

Flame: Yes. The friends... THIS FAMILY CREATED!

*Suddenly, 13 more flames appear. The colors are light blue, turquoise, purple, red, black, light red, blue, pink, green, lavender, dark pink, blue green and orange. Each flame represents a Loud.*

*The siblings were shocked.*

Lincoln: *shocked* What the?!

Me: It's flames from each member of the Loud Family!

Yellow Flame: Face it! Every one of you has evil in you!

Orange Flame: Even you, hero! That's how I was born!

Light Blue Flame: And depending on how much evil, that's how strong we are! Why do you think me, Red and Pink are larger than the rest?!

Pink Flame: *points to Lori, Lynn and Lola* Because they're the most evil out of all of you!

Laney: How come my flame is the smallest one of them all?

Light Red Flame: Because you have the least evil of us all you freak!

Aylene C.: Hey! Don't you dare talk about Laney like that!

Me: Save your breath Aylene. These flames have no sense of being reasoned with.

Lincoln: *angrily* You think I care about how evil Lori, Lynn, and Lola were?! They're my sisters, and I love them very much, no matter how evil they are!

Red Flame: See?! That's your problem, Lincoln! You see good in some people, when really there isn't any!

Lincoln: *getting angrier* Shut up!

Yellow Flame: Guys, he wants to be buried outside. So, let's go.

Nico came in.

Nico: What's going on guys. I sensed an increase in power.

Me: (Points to the flames) That's what's going on man. These flames are the physical manifestations of the evil sides of the Loud Siblings.

Nico: That is a strange thing.

Me: It sure is. Now we can go outside.

*The flames all leave the house and go into the front yard. We all went outside to the training yard to face the evil flames.

Lola: *confused* What's Linky doing?

*Lincoln puts his hands together, as if he was guarding against an attack.*

Lucy: *realizes* I think I know what he's doing.

*Outside.*

We stood ready facing the Evil Flames.

Francis fired a blast of fire at them and it only made them stronger.

Black Flame (to Francis): Did you really think you could beat us at our own game?

Me: Fire makes them stronger.

Lori: No kidding.

Suddenly blasts of water hit the flames and weakened them somewhat.

Me: What the?

We saw a Blastoise.

Me: A Blastoise!

Nico: I could use one of those.

Me: From what I remember most Pokemon trainers usually start out with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But if you get a Blastoise man, you'll have all three evolved forms.

Nico: I sure would.

May: Go for it Nico.

Nico: Blastoise, if you agree to help us against these Evil Flames, I promise not to catch you until they're dealt with.

It agreed.

Me: He agrees.

Nico: Good.

Blastoise fired blasts of water.

Cyborg Lincoln: What do you say, Flames? One last dance?

Orange Flame: Lets dance.

Lori: No. It... it... can't...

Light Blue Flame:...can't be, yes, why do people always say that? Good thing our bro had that accident, eh? Otherwise we couldn't be... this.

Lola: We... we become the evil masterminds?

Pink Flame: Don't be melodramatic. You of all people should know the beauty of fire. With great power comes great responsibility... and great opportunity. And the only way to live up to all that responsibility... is to use every opportunity to get all the power. And that lesson will be helpful to us when we achieve our goals.

Lynn: What do you mean by that?

Red Flame: You'll find out. Except... once we're done with this world... You actually won't find out. Consider yourselves lucky.

Lucy: I don't care what you all say! We will never become you!

Me: Guys don't listen to these fiery dirtbags! You had no involvement in Lincoln's accident that turned him into a Cyborg. It was an act of uh... You know.

Orange Flame: What was it?

Me: I'm going to spell it. B-A-D L-U-C-K.

Orange Flame: Bad Luck?

Me: Yeah. But we made a rule saying that we can't say that ever again because of certain incidents that have occured over the last year and a half.

Orange Flame: I can agree with you. What Lynn did to Lincoln was far too evil even for me.

Me: It's nice that we can agree on something.

Sinestro: Lincoln, where are you? I'm trying to find you guys.

Lincoln: I think we're in Hell. These Evil Flames... they're my sisters!

Sinestro: What?! How is that possible?!

Purple Flame: Let us explain it all to you.

Luna: Explain it to our fists!

Me: No Luna! Physical attacks and energy attacks don't work on them!

Nico: I can't believe I'm actually saying this. But... Loud Sibling Flames, you have all failed this city! (fires water at them)

Me: It is kind of weird saying that huh?

Nico: No kidding.

Me: It's like looking in an evil mirror.

Laney: It sure does feel that way.

Shego: Lets use our combos on them.

William: You got it Shego.

Shego fired a blast of green fire and William fired a blast of water from his blaster.

Shego and William: COBALT THORIUM G ENDOTHERMIC STORM!

The blasts combined and formed into a storm cloud of the highly unstable chemical compound Cobalt Thorium G, a chemical compound that produces an endothermic reaction that absorbs heat. But the slightest jostle will cause it to explode.

It weakened the Evil Flames significantly.

Me: That was genius William.

William: Thanks J.D. That storm cloud was made of Cobalt Thorium G.

Me: That stuff is dangerous and highly unstable. It causes endothermic reactions that absorb heat from anything.

Shego: You have to be really careful when working with unstable elements.

Lisa: Indeed.

Aqua: Combo time Lea.

Lea: You got it Aqua.

Aqua fired a blast of ice and Lea fired a blast of water.

Aqua and Lea: WATERSTORM DRAGON DRENCH!

The blasts of water turned into a dragon of pure water and drenched the Evil Flames.

Captain Atom and Captain Marvel appeared.

Captain Marvel: Lets deal with these flames Nathan!

Captain Atom: You got it Carol. Final Smash time! ATOMIC ENERGY FIST!

Captain Atom fired a fist made of pure atomic energy and it hit the flames and knocked them down.

Captain Marvel: My turn. MARVELOUS DEATH RAY!

Captain Marvel fired a blast of energy at the flames and it knocked them out.

Cyborg Lincoln: *smirks* Never torment my family again! EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!

*A large orange tornado like blast emits from Lincoln's hands as he pushes them forward. After a few seconds, the flames are shocked to find that they're getting sucked into it.*

Yellow Flame: *shocked* OH NOOO!

Cyborg Lincoln: *angry* This is what happens when you mess with my friends and family! Now, never again... WILL WE DEAL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!

*Cyborg Lincoln then motions his hands down, and Lincoln pulls out the bottle and the orange tornado goes inside the bottle, sealing the flames inside.*

*Lincoln then pulls out the cork and puts it on the bottle, as the orange tornado disappears.*

Lincoln: *smiles* And that's that.

Cyborg Lincoln: I'm only gonna say this once. Booyah!

Cyborg: You are like me Lincoln 2. Great job!

Cyborg Lincoln: Thanks Victor. It was awesome!

We cheered wildly.

Me: I know just what to do with this. But great job guys.

Cyborg Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Laney: You all did it!

Rachel: We sure did.

Me: We did Rach.

Celica: Those flames were a major menace.

Me: They sure were Celica.

Nico caught the Blastoise and he now had the three primary pokemon to start.

Captain Atom: (To the Viewers) Remember this guys, Evil is like a fire that burns inside you and the fire of evil can be extremely dangerous if it burns out of control.

Me: You said it Nathaniel.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

nbwatts and LeeGriffin created this awesome story fanfiction called Rebuilding A Loud: Luan's Curse and it was awesome! Credit goes to you guys for making an awesome story and more. Thanks for letting me use your story for my fanfics. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	613. Extinguishing the Fire of Evil

It starts in the Training Yard at the estate. Eion was showing Azula how far her Firebending powers have come. She was demonstrating a huge level of skill and power and she was obliterating and incinerating statues and dummies that look like all the enemies we all killed and the statues all exploded with incredible power, like they were being detonated with multiple pounds of C4 and the flames on the ground were burning ferociously afterwards. Her fire was blue and orange and she had skills and moves that were incredible.

Azula: Well done Eion!

Eion: Thanks aunt Azula. My Firebending powers have evolved. I learned most of my abilities from father and uncle Iroh.

Azula: I had a feeling they taught you. I was considered a Firebending Prodigy when I was around 6 years old.

Eion: I believe it. I was made a prodigy when I was 4 and I didn't let evil, arrogance, hatred, pride or all that get to me.

Azula: I can tell. You are the antipode of me when I showed my skills in Firebending.

Nicole arrived and she was amazed at how far Eion's Firebending had come.

Nicole: Wow! You really went at the posts here Eion.

Eion: Sorry about that Nicole.

Nicole: It's all right. But your skills in Firebending are impressive.

Eion: Thanks. Father never told me about this, but what was the battle you fought in during the 100-years war?

Nicole: That was the battle of Sozin's Comet. It's a special comet that only appeared once every 100 years. Sozin's Comet was the ultimate decisive factor in the war. It was named after your great great grandfather Fire Lord Sozin. It's a special comet that has a strange power that enhances all Firebending 100-fold.

Eion: Wow! That sounds like a strange comet.

Nicole: It was and we saw it when we became Team Cosmic Dragon. It looked like an enormous ball of fire streaking across the sky. When we faced Fire Lord Ozai, we blew up Sozin's Comet and it stripped all the Firebenders of their enchanced Firebending and we defeated Ozai with ease. Avatar Aang used an awesome form of bending called Energybending. It was bending of life force.

Eion: That's incredible!

Azula: I've heard about this. It was a long lost form of bending that was thought to have been lost ages ago. That's amazing how he was able to do that.

Nicole: It was phenomenal. The level of energy we felt was unbelievable and Aang was able to use this awesome power to strip Ozai of his Firebending and it caused everyone to overthrow him and it deposed him.

Eion: And my father is now his successor.

Nicole: That's right Eion.

Azula: Isn't Nico now a Firebender as well?

Nicole: He sure is. He has this awesome power to assimilate the powers and abilities of any bad guy we kill or capture. And dad accidentally acquired the same power during the Nocturne Dream Scare.

Eion: I remember that.

Azula: I see. So J.D. and Nico are Firebenders as well now.

Nicole: Yes. And fire makes us stronger because we have the power to absorb fire.

Eion: That's what I saw. I want to destroy the evil Azula and Ozai.

Nicole: We can do that. But before we do you have to know the whole story about the war and it's primary purpose.

Nicole, Eion and Azula went into the estate and got some tea and she revealed the whole story about the war and why it was caused.

Nicole: It all started 138 years ago...

Thirty-eight years prior to the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Fire Lord Sozin began to feel that because his nation was so fortunate in so many ways, that he should "share" this prosperity with the rest of the world. He spoke about his plan to his best friend, Avatar Roku, and tried to convince him to join him on his quest to expand "the most successful empire in history". Roku vehemently refused to help him and reminded his long-time friend that the four nations were meant to be just what they were: four.

Years later, however, Roku discovered that Sozin had set up colonies in the Earth Kingdom despite his warnings and went to rebuke him, leading Sozin to attack him. The Avatar subdued the Fire Lord, utterly destroyed his palace and warned him that if he ever acted out of place and attacked the other nations again, he would put an end to him permanently.

Twenty-five years later, Roku's home island was consumed in a volcanic eruption so massive that Sozin could see and feel it from a hundred miles away, and he flew in on his dragon to assist his old friend. The two used their bending to try to contain the lava flow, but they were hindered by poisonous gases that eventually overwhelmed Roku, leaving him lying on the ground and begging for his old friend's help. Sozin suddenly realized, however, that Roku's death would allow him to fulfill his plans, and he left the Avatar to die. The new Avatar was born into the Air Nomads as Aang.

Twelve years after Roku had died, Sozin used the return of a comet, a celestial event that grants firebenders near-unlimited power, to deliver a devastating first blow to the other nations and start the war, setting the stage for the Air Nomad Genocide.

Fire Lord Sozin decided to launch his attack upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet. With the power of the Comet, Sozin's firebender armies launched a genocide on the pacifistic Air Nomads in an attempt to capture the new Avatar, Aang, and to break the Avatar Cycle. This would overcome one of the Fire Nation's biggest obstacles to victory. However, Aang had run away before the attack, thus escaping the carnage. Almost all other Air Nomads were believed to have been killed in the attack, and the remainder ruthlessly hunted and killed as the Hundred Year War progressed, by the end leaving Aang the only known airbender left alive. Sozin would continue searching for Aang up until his death. The Air Nomad Genocide involved mass trooper and tank attacks on the four temples. Thousands of Air Nomads were slain along with their flying bison and lemurs.

After the first strike against the Air Nomads, Fire Lord Sozin and his army began their first assaults into the Western Earth Kingdom. Sozin's main objective was to overcome the next Avatar and secure a beachhead on the western coast of the continent and use it as staging grounds to advance further throughout the Earth Kingdom and to supply his forces. Other objectives were to cripple and destroy key Earth Kingdom trading centers to weaken the large Earth Kingdom economy. After several battles, including decisive Fire Nation victories in the Battle of Han Tui, the Battle of Garsai and the battle for Taku, the Fire Nation was able to gain a strong foothold in the Earth Kingdom.

The Fire Nation's war effort was focused at the Western theater through the use of a large portion of the Fire Navy, but Sozin expanded northward and eventually was able to send forces to conduct an attempted invasion of the Northern Water Tribe fifteen years after the Hundred Year War began, which ended in failure due to the North Pole's treacherous landscape. The battle saw ground forces from both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation confront each other directly.

Fire Lord Azulon took the throne after his father's death and began to advance south to the Southern Water Tribe and eastward toward the walls of Ba Sing Se. Forty years into the Hundred Year War, the Fire Navy attacked the Southern Water Tribe, at that time a prosperous settlement; their first attacks included the bombardment of several Water Tribe villages, but they later restricted their attacks to less costly surprise raids.

Waterbenders across the South Pole fought the firebenders, and the Fire Nation adopted a policy of eradicating waterbending from the South Pole entirely, taking all waterbenders prisoner, leaving the nonbenders to fend for themselves. Among these prisoners was Hama, who notably developed a deep hatred for her captors but eventually escaped from captivity while waging her own personal war on them in secrecy. The Southern Water Tribe remained weak and the victim of constant raids, teetering on the edge of extinction. Eventually, the Fire Nation created the Southern Raiders, a brutal raiding force that pillaged and ravaged the coastlines of the South Sea, further weakening the Southern Water Tribe and devastating the at that time spared Southern Earth Kingdom.

Soon, the Earth Kingdom came under many large-scale attacks, with the fall of the Hu Xin Provinces furthering the Fire Nation's advances into the Kingdom and putting them in control of the entire northwestern third of the continent. Thousands perished in massive violent battles during these campaigns.

During the war's ninety-fourth year, the Southern Water Tribe was attacked in yet another minor raid aimed at eliminating any remaining waterbenders. The attackers, the infamous Southern Raiders, were informed that one last waterbender, who happened to be Katara, was left in the Southern Water Tribe, and were given orders to kill her. However, Katara remained undiscovered because, during this raid, her mother Kya turned herself in as the last waterbender in an attempt to protect Katara. Kya was in turn killed, but her heroic act meant that the Fire Nation would never discover the true identity of the last waterbender in the South Pole. Katara would later rediscover the Avatar and become a major contributor to the eventual capitulation of the Fire Nation as an indirect result of her mother's actions.

In the Earth Kingdom theater, the Fire Nation enjoyed even more success, conquering every major Earth Kingdom city and stronghold until only Omashu (who hindered any major overland progress in the east) and Ba Sing Se were left. The Fire Nation Army also pushed down further south, conquering most of the southwestern coastlines. General Shu and his troops even advanced into the vicinity of the Si Wong Desert, fighting Earth Kingdom forces there. Finally, the Fire Nation Army reached the walls of Ba Sing Se itself, and the six hundred-day-Siege of Ba Sing Se began. In its final stages, the Fire Nation even managed to break through the Outer Wall, but their advance ended when their leader General Iroh's son was killed, resulting in Iroh's order to retreat. However, the order was also motivated by the fact his army was fatigued and had been embroiled in continuous fighting for so long.

In the last years of the war, the ferocity of the Hundred Year War eased slightly with the Fire Nation nearing victory. Ozai was crowned Fire Lord upon Azulon's death. Iroh's forces retreated from the area of Ba Sing Se, although they remained in control of the Western Lake, where they began construction of a drill to help them penetrate Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall. The Northern Mountains were left alone, allowing refugees to move in.

However, the conquered western shore of the Earth Kingdom was put under tighter control, where General Fong's fortress was the only Earth Kingdom military base left, hidden in a coastal mountain range. Several fortified bases were set up there. Prince Zuko began his search for the Avatar upon his banishment three years before, hoping to reclaim his throne. Zhao, an eager and ambitious naval officer, began plotting the conquest of the Northern Water Tribe. Any attempt at rebellion was dealt with harshly, and the Fire Nation began arresting any earthbenders in their territory, forcing them into slave labor on offshore factories and shipyards.

To add to the Earth Kingdom's troubles, a large number of their villages and cities were now under Fire Nation control, with their native citizens forced to obey the demands of the Fire Lord if they were to avoid persecution. Only non-essential territories were left alone. Even though major cities like Ba Sing Se and Omashu remained free at the time, the Fire Nation clearly controlled the majority of the continent, free to prowl almost anywhere in the north and west unopposed.

The fortunes of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes made a turn for the better with the sudden return of the Avatar and last airbender, Aang, who was rediscovered by Sokka and Katara. This immediately attracted the attention of both Zuko and Zhao, who chased him across the world. As the Avatar traveled north to the North Pole in an attempt to learn waterbending, Zhao was promoted to Admiral. A small Fire Nation force attacked the Northern Mountains, only to be beaten back in what culminated as the battle for the Northern Air Temple. However, the defeated force did acquire an important new invention for the Fire Nation – the hot air balloon.

Upon discovering that the Avatar had succeeded in reaching the North Pole, Zhao ordered his massive fleet to advance on the North Pole. However, the Siege of the North was unsuccessful due to the Avatar's intervention, and the fleet was nearly entirely destroyed. Zhao was subsequently imprisoned in the Spirit World by La, the Ocean Spirit, after an unsuccessful attempt to kill the Moon Spirit in a bid to neutralize the waterbenders' power. With the Fire Nation's main ambition in the north out of the picture and their control of the seas weakened, the Fire Nation refrained from further attacks on the Northern Water Tribe. However, as the Northern Water Tribe did not participate in any major engagements against the Fire Nation for the rest of the war, and the Earth Kingdom Navy was already all but obliterated, the loss of Zhao's fleet meant a bearable defeat. Ozai had his armies continue the slow and steady advances on all the Earth Kingdom fronts, while discreetly sending his daughter to search for the traitorous Iroh and Zuko.

Soon after the defeat at the North Pole, the Fire Nation won a great victory by conquering the city of Omashu, capturing King Bumi in the process, leaving Ba Sing Se the last major Earth Kingdom city in the north unconquered. Though most of the city's population managed to flee under the ruse of a plague, the city itself remained under the control of a Fire Nation governor and was renamed New Ozai by Princess Azula.

The Fire Nation's next major battle would be at the walls of Ba Sing Se once more. The drill, a powerful and gigantic mechanized siege weapon, attacked the Outer Wall. However, the Avatar had just arrived. Though the machine succeeded in drilling through the Wall, it was destroyed by the Avatar, making the attack a failure and filling the newly drilled hole with wreckage.

Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, a trio of the Fire Nation Academy's best, infiltrated the capital of Ba Sing Se. Clad in Kyoshi Warriors uniforms, stolen from the warriors after having defeated them in an earlier engagement, Azula infiltrated the court of the Earth King and undermined the Dai Li. She eventually convinced Long Feng to launch a coup d'état against the Earth King. In the end, she double-crossed him and assumed control over the capital. She also succeeded in capturing her uncle and convincing Zuko to rejoin the Fire Nation, clouding his judgment by promising him his father's love. With Ba Sing Se under their control, the Fire Nation was even closer to victory, with only the tattered Water Tribes and parts of the Earth Kingdom left opposing them. Azula also learned that Ba Sing Se had been planning a major invasion of the Fire Nation home islands on the day of a solar eclipse in late summer, which would briefly leave all firebenders powerless. With the Western Navy still recovering from the Siege of the North, the invasion might have been successful had the Dai Li not arrested the Council of Five. Still, with knowledge that their homeland would still be vulnerable, the Fire Nation made plans to use this to their advantage.

Additionally, Avatar Aang was gravely injured in a failed attempt to defeat Azula, who struck him down with a powerful lightning blast. Although Katara was able to revive him, Aang remained in a coma in the following weeks, and he was immediately presumed dead by the entire world. When word of Aang's defeat spread across the globe, the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes lost hope and the Fire Nation came close to declaring victory in its imperialist war. Aang and his friends traveled into the Fire Nation incognito until the time to strike came again.

Several weeks later, Ozai called a war meeting with his generals. One of them, Shinu, said that while Ba Sing Se had been conquered, a number of Earth Kingdom rebellions arose and that the Earth Kingdom military was still controlling vast swaths of territory, including the southern Earth Kingdom and scattered areas in the north, which kept the Fire Nation from claiming ultimate victory in the Hundred Year War. When Zuko said that the Earth Kingdom could endure anything as long as they had hope, Azula said they should "take their precious hope, and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground." Ozai, using this idea, planned to use the power of the returning Sozin's Comet to completely destroy the Earth Kingdom.

Though the Fire Nation controlled great swathes of territory they were not unopposed. A small multinational invasion force led by Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and the Avatar assaulted the Fire Nation Capital on the Day of Black Sun and they were nearly successful, but their supposed success was actually a carefully planned trap by the Fire Nation. Though they were repelled by the new Fire Nation air force of airships and most of the resistance leaders were captured, they proved that the Fire Nation could continue to be resisted as long as hope was maintained.

However, the Day of Black Sun was not a total failure for those resisting the Fire Nation. During the Eclipse, the captured King Bumi saw the opportunity he had been waiting for. He broke out of his prison and, with the firebenders unable to firebend, retook the city of Omashu single-handedly. Iroh also broke out of his cell and, according to a guard, fought as a "one-man army."

Prince Zuko realized the full extent of the Fire Nation's crimes and joined the Avatar, agreeing to teach Aang firebending before the anticipated battle with the Fire Lord. This development only increased the threat the Avatar posed toward the Fire Nation. Coinciding with this, Princess Azula was betrayed by her allies, Mai and Ty Lee, after a failed sabotaging of an escape from the Boiling Rock, badly hurting both her psyche and her leadership ability.

Fire Lord Ozai crowned himself Phoenix King prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet and appointed Azula to be his successor as Fire Lord. Ozai intended to finish the Hundred Year War by using the comet's immense power to vanquish his enemies, so the Avatar's group, one of the Fire Nation's greatest threats, acted quickly to prevent this catastrophe.

When Sozin's Comet made its return to the world, Ozai launched his massive attack on the Earth Kingdom with his armada of airships. When he arrived at the Wulong Forest, which he quickly proceeded to incinerate, Avatar Aang confronted him. Despite Aang's pleas to end the Hundred Year War peacefully, Ozai attacked him. At first, Ozai and Aang were evenly matched, but Aang refused to go on the offensive due to his belief that all life was sacred. Ozai gained the upper hand, but accidentally smashed Aang into a rock that hit the scar on his back where Azula had struck him with lightning at Ba Sing Se. This released the pent up energy there and opened his seventh chakra, allowing Aang to enter the Avatar State. Using the Avatar State's power, Aang went on the offensive. Despite his enhanced firebending, Ozai was quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Aang pursued him and eventually pinned him down. But just as he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Aang left the Avatar State. Instead of killing Ozai, Aang used energybending to strip him of his firebending.

While Aang and Ozai fought, three members of the Avatar's group, Sokka, Toph and Suki, hijacked one of the airships in Ozai's armada. Rammed the airship into the ones next to them, they successfully destroyed the fleet. The Order of the White Lotus, under Iroh's leadership, successfully retook Ba Sing Se, a colossal defeat for the Fire Nation.

Azula, after losing the alliance of Mai and Ty Lee, was weakened by a state of mental instability. This caused her to lose all trust in everyone, developing severe paranoia and coming to the belief that everyone was against her. She banished all those loyal to her, and in effect, had no allies or external protection. This rendered her unable to effectively fight Zuko and Katara, resulting in Zuko's victory in their Agni-Kai and taking her place as Fire Lord. She suffered a mental breakdown immediately after the conclusion of their fight, making her incapable of continuing to fight in the Hundred Year War.

With the loss of Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and the fall of their leaders, the Fire Nation Armies found themselves unable to continue the war effort, leaving the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom victorious.

After these victories, all the prisoners of war were released and Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, officially declaring the war to be over. At his coronation, he promised before a large audience of the world's citizens that he would dedicate his rule to rebuilding the war-torn world with the help of Avatar Aang.

After being defeated by Aang, Fire Lord Ozai was arrested and put in prison, and Azula had been institutionalized in a mental health facility on an isolated island near the Fire Nation capital.

However, after a century of fighting, all four nations were left exhausted from the conflict. Over the course of the war, the Fire Nation had caused unprecedented worldwide devastation and loss of life, annihilating an entire nation, its culture, and unique bending style, leaving only one person to represent it, devastating an entire continent and oppressing its people, and bringing a nation to near extinction. Numerous people on both sides of the conflict died over the course of the War, and immense devastation occurred to the overall infrastructure of the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe, while little occurred to the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe.

The world thus began the long process of rebuilding in places including Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom, and the Southern Water Tribe; as Fire Lord Zuko stated, the world would have a lot of rebuilding to do, but the war was finally over.

The Harmony Restoration Movement was created as a step toward peace in removing the Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom. However, after seeing all the hard work his people have done within, Fire Lord Zuko removed his support from the movement. This decision started a confrontation that threatened to throw the world back into war, causing Avatar Aang to intervene. After a brief skirmish, an agreement was reached, which eventually led to the Fire Nation colonies being transformed into the United Republic of Nations.

Nicole: And it was thanks to the arrival of Team Cosmic Dragon that we were able to destroy Sozin's Comet, overthrow Fire Lord Ozai and stop Azula's wicked reign from even beginning.

Eion: Wow! That is horrible. I can't believe that my great great grandfather would cause such a series of horrific travesties to unfold.

Azula: And I was turned into a Homicidal Psychopath.

Nicole: Yeah. But my father and Eion saved you from the darkness that had consumed you for years and Lily repaired the Psychological damage that was dealt.

Azula: It's good they did.

Nicole: It's gonna take decades for the 4 nations to recover and it's gonna take a long time for the Air Nomads to begin it's restoration.

Eion: I know. It's horrible that they were nearly wiped out.

Nicole: No kidding. Lets head to the simulator.

Eion: Okay.

They went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator Room we were getting ready. I was applying a special sealing jutsu to Eion and she'll find out what it does later. I invited Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and the members of the Order of The White Lotus to come and watch.

Iroh: Thank you for inviting us to watch J.D.

Me: You're welcome Iroh. We're going to help fight in the major battles of the 100 Year War.

Lori: This is literally gonna be exciting to see.

Me: Yep.

Me, Varie, Nicole, Naruto, Sakura, Fu, Rin, Ino, Hinata, Akiko, Sasuke, Yakumo, Natsumi, Hokuto, Isaribi, Ami, Juri, Yamiko, Nico, Lori, Lily, Tara, Lincoln, Laney, Earth, Lola, Taranee, Sam S.L., Eion, Aylene C., Shego, Karai, Francis, Firestar, Jean Grey, Inque, Snake Man, Rhino, Bai Tza, Poison Ivy, Shocker, Demona, Clayface and Teresa went into the Simulator.

* * *

Battle 1: Siege of The North

* * *

It activated and we found ourselves in the Northern Water Tribe. It was cold but we persevered.

Me: Wow! So this is the Northern Water Tribe.

Lori: It is literally amazing here.

Me: It sure is.

Lily: Yeah.

Lincoln: So what battle was here J.D.?

Me: From what I remember, this was the sight of the deadly Siege of the North. It was a fierce battle between the members of the North Pole Water Tribe and the forces of Admiral Zhou and the Fire Nation Navy.

Eion: This will be the first battle we fight.

Me: Yep but lets get Lily to train in Waterbending. I've always wanted to add more skills to our repertoire of abilities and expand our skills. And Elemental Bending will be perfect for us.

Lily: Good idea.

Katara: (From the Control Room, Telepathically) Lily it's me Katara.

Lily: (In her head) I hear you loud and clear Katara. Nice to know our mental links are working.

Katara: They are. You can learn from Master Pakku. He's a great Waterbending master and he'll teach you all you need to know.

Lily: Okay.

We went to find Katara and she found us and began to attack us.

Me: Whoa! Katara take it easy!

Katara (about to throw water): I know this kind of trick. Nice try. But you're not gonna fool us, Ozai!

Shego: Hey, take it easy! And did you just say Ozai?

Me: Okay that's enough! We mean you all no harm and we are not with the Fire Nation. Just let us explain.

We did so and Katara, Aang and Sokka apologized.

Katara: I'm sorry we attacked you.

Me: It's okay Katara. We should introduce ourselves.

We did so.

Katara: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Aang: Same here.

Sokka: Yeah.

Katara: Eion I didn't know you were related to Zuko.

Eion: Yes. He's my father and I'm a powerful Firebender.

Aang: You think you can convince your father to teach me Firebending?

Eion: I sure can.

We found Master Pakku and Lily was learning so much from him. She learned all kinds of awesome moves in Waterbending never thought possible.

Lori: Wow! Lily is literally learning a lot of moves in Waterbending.

Me: She sure is.

Aang: If you want Lori I can teach you how to use Airbending.

Lori: Thanks Aang. I would like that.

Lori trained hard in using Airbending.

Me: You guys are learning fast.

Lola: They sure are J.D.

Suddenly black snow came down.

Me: Uh oh. It's soot and snow. The Fire Nation is coming.

We flew up and saw a black cloud of smoke and we saw over the horizon a huge armada of Fire Nation Ships heading towards the North Pole Water Tribe.

Me: We got company guys. The Fire Nation is here.

The Northern Water Tribe got it's forces ready and we're gonna be ready to defend the Water Tribe.

Me: Stand ready guys. This time we're the reinforcements.

Nico: We sure are.

Nicole: And this is gonna be a great fight.

Lincoln: Yep.

We stood ready and then we saw a huge fireball coming towards us. I fired an energy blast at the fireball and destroyed it in a huge explosion.

KRABOOOOMMMM!

Sokka: Nice Shot J.D.!

Me: Thanks Sokka.

Eion: I got this!

Eion did some breathing and a huge ring of fire formed around her and it intensified at an incredible level and then she formed a massive fireball and fired it at the ship and blew it apart into a thousand pieces in a huge explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: That did it! But we're not out of the woods yet. Here comes the rest of the fleet.

Aang: That was amazing!

Sokka: It kinda feels amazing having a Firebender on our side.

Nico: It sure does. Eion lets blow the rest of the fleet apart.

Eion: Right. J.D. we have to get my father out of there.

Me: You got it. Lincoln, Lola, Laney, Earth, get Zuko and Iroh out of there. Lincoln if you come across Admiral Zhou, take him down.

Lincoln: You got it J.D.!

Laney: Lets go!

They flew towards the fleet and they were on the ship of Admiral Zhou.

Lincoln fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted some of the crew and blew them apart.

Earth fired globs of lava and burned them as well.

Laney wrapped them in bramble vines and Lola burned them.

They ran throughout the ship and blew the crew members apart and they saw Iroh and Zuko.

Lincoln: Iroh, Zuko, thank goodness we found you.

Zuko: Why is that?

Lola: We have some grim news to tell you. We can explain it when you two come with us. But the world is now in grave danger in the coming weeks.

Iroh: What do you mean?

Lincoln: I'll show you through my eyes.

Lincoln's eyes glowed and he showed both of them the events of the future that are gonna take place. When it was done, Zuko and Iroh were horrified.

Iroh: Ozai is gonna do all that?

Zuko: Father you're a pure evil monster. Thank you for showing us this.

Lincoln: You're welcome. Lets go!

They went to the front of the ship and they saw Admiral Zhou.

Lincoln: Admiral Zhou.

Zhou: That's right.

Lincoln: I got this guys.

Lincoln was now facing Admiral Zhou.

Lincoln: I had a feeling we would face you.

Lincoln did some stances and he fired a huge blast of fire and it was too strong for Zhou and it completely incinerated him in an instant.

Iroh: Wow! Your Firebending is really strong.

Zuko: That was very impressive.

Lincoln: I may only be 11 but I'm talented.

Laney: He's a great big brother.

Lola: Linky sure is.

Lincolns: Lets go!

Earth and Lincoln carried them off the ship and to the Water Tribe.

Me: They have them. Now Nico!

Nico: Right! (Cups Hands to Side) KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE!

Eion did some stances and she had a huge blast of fire ready.

Nico: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nico fired a red Kamehameha Wave and Eion fired a huge blast of fire and the blasts combined and turned into a Fire Kamehameha Wave and it hit the water in front of the ships and blew the whole fleet of ships away in a tremendous explosion of fire, steam and water.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: YEAH! That did it!

Sokka: It sure did!

Katara: That's it for them.

Me: Yep. We might've won the battle but the war is not over yet.

Sasuke: No it's not. And when we face Ozai, we'll be ready for him.

Naruto: Ozai will pay for causing all this.

Me: He sure will bro.

Zuko and Iroh landed by us and we introduced ourselves and explained everything.

Zuko: I had no idea Ozai is that evil and he's going to use Sozin's Comet to destroy the world.

Laney: We won't let him get away with all the pain and suffering he has caused over the years.

Lola: No we won't! We will end him for this!

Fu: And we have to make sure that he gets a one way ticket to Hell.

Zuko: And he will. We also have to kill my sister too.

Me: I know. Aang I know it goes against your ways to kill but if we don't stop Fire Lord Ozai then the entire world will have no future. We have no choice but to kill him.

Aang (sarcastically): Well, if anyone has any idea on how to defeat the Fire Lord without killing him, I'd be glad to hear them!

Nico: You won't have to worry about that. Because after we're done with him, we can just chuck him in our Neptune prison.

Aang (now getting angry): JUST STOP IT, OK?! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

Nico: I'm not kidding. We can actually do that! (telepathically to the others) I know that Aang doesn't like klling people. So for now, I'm going with the non lethal option.

I nod.

Me: Let me explain.

I did so.

Aang: So there's a version of Ozai already in one of your prisons?

Rhino: Yep. That means we can kill the one running around without any serious consequences to the timeline.

Aang (sighs in acceptance): Alright. But promise me that you'll let me help you in fighting him and that you'll make his death quick and painless.

Nico: Don't worry. We'll keep that promise.

Me: And Ozai and Azula are gonna pay for their crimes.

We got ready. Soon the battle that will decide the fate of the world will begin.

Teresa (telepathically): Ok, Azula. Most of us don't know our way around this world. So you'll have to guide us.

From the Control Room...

Azula (telepathically): Don't worry. Just follow my instructions and you'll be ok.

Principal Lewis (telepathically): And while you guys are there, can you see if you can find any cute Firebender Girls?

Teresa (creeped out): Ok, I'm gonna pretend I never heard that last part.

We got to training hard. Aang was being trained too.

* * *

Battle 2: THE DAY OF THE BLACK SUN

* * *

We found out recently from Katara in the control room that a Solar Eclipse was scheduled to happen in the coming months before the arrival of Sozin's Comet.

Me: Guys I found out something really interesting.

Katara: What is it J.D.?

Me: I know how we can take down some of the Fire Nation and cripple some of their forces to a substantial degree beyond repair. In the months ahead there's going to be a total Solar Eclipse and when that happens it will render all Firebenders completely powerless.

Sokka: Of course! Whenever there's an eclipse all Firebender's lose their bending.

Me: That's right. But when the moon passes in front of the Sun, we only have 8 minutes to act before the Firebenders get their bending back.

Aang: That doesn't give us a lot of time.

Lola: No it doesn't.

Rin: But this might be the moment we need.

Lily: I have a feeling it just might work.

Sam S.L.: It's our only chance.

Akiko: And we can do it.

Eion: Now I know what that seal was that you put on me was for. It's to prevent the eclipse from taking my Firebending abilities.

Me: That's right Eion.

Naruto: That's really clever.

Sakura: It sure is and I have a feeling that this plan just might work.

Me: It will.

We got to the Capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se and we told the leader of the Earth Kingdom how to take down the forces of the Fire Nation.

Kuei: I see. So this eclipse will render all the Firebenders powerless.

Me: That's right Emperor Kuei. The eclipse was called the Darkest day in the history of The Fire Nation and this'll present us with a huge golden opportunity to take down the Fire Nation forces.

Kuei: Good idea J.D. We appreciate you giving us this information.

Me: But the eclipse will only last for 8 minutes so we have a very narrow window of opportunity.

Kuei: So it appears. Very well. We will ready our forces for this attack. Thank you.

We decided to train in Ba Sing Se until then. A blind Earthbender named Toph was with us and she also has a unique form of bending called Metalbending.

Me: Here's what we do. We're going to attack three days before the eclipse. We have a lot of prisoners to break out of the Boiling Rock before then. If we run into Azula, let Eion face her.

Lincoln: What's the Boiling Rock?

Me: It's the Fire Nation's version of Alcatraz Prison in San Francisco, California. It's called the Boiling Rock because it's an island prison on a rock pillar in the middle of an active volcano filled with scalding hot water. An island prison like that is extremely dangerous as Hell.

Ino: That sounds like a place I wouldn't want to visit.

Fu: Me neither Ino.

Sakura: Same here.

Lola: I've always wanted to do a prison riot.

Me: Me too.

Lincoln: This is gonna be a tough battle.

Me: It is.

We trained long and hard and we also discovered that Sakura was an Earthbender, Ino was a Firebender, Hinata was a Waterbender and Naruto was an Airbender.

We trained diligently until the three days prior to the eclipse came.

Me: This is it guys. Lets go!

We set out for the Boiling Rock.

It was located in the northern Fire Nation. We arrived at the island of the Boiling Rock. It was just as I descibed it.

Me: That's it.

Zuko: Yep. That's the Boiling Rock.

Ino: It sure does live up to its name.

Me: Yep. And it's about to come crashing down. Lets go!

We went toward the prison and saw all the prisoners rioting.

Me: Looks like a riot broke out. Lets go!

We fired laser blasts, energy beams, fire blasts, water blasts, air blasts rocks and stones and more.

Lincoln: Eat Lightning!

Lincoln fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted the Firebenders there. I snapped my fingers and beamed the prisoners to Ba Sing Se.

Eion: You will never imprison another soul again.

Me: You said it Eion.

I fired a blast of energy right at the prison and it hit it and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared the island was nothing more than a crater in the ocean.

Taranee: That takes care of that prison.

Me: Yep.

Nicole: They deserve to spend all of eternity in Hell.

Me: Yep. Lets head back and mobilize our forces for the invasion on the Fire Nation.

We did so. Back in Ba Sing Se we got ready for the fight that would cripple the Fire Nation. Sokka was reunited with his friend Suki, a member of the famous Kyoshi Warriors.

When the day came we set out for the Fire Nation.

Me: This is it guys.

I look at the Sun and it was starting to be overshadowed by the moon.

Me: The Eclipse has begun. There's no turning back now.

We flew into the Fire Nation.

Me: Fire!

I fired energy waves and blew some of the buildings and houses apart into flaming rubble.

We threw rocks and fired fire blasts, energy blasts and more and blew buildings apart left and right. Explosions were blowing apart everything and burning everything down to the ground.

* * *

2 minutes earlier, Ozai was gathering his forces for another attack.

Ozai: General Shinu, I want your forces ready for a full assault on the Earth Kingdom.

General Shinu: Yes sir.

Suddenly massive explosions were felt.

General Shinu: We're under attack!

Ozai: All units ready for battle!

* * *

I fired energy blasts and fire blasts and Eion fired lightning and fire blasts and blew apart lots of buildings.

Lincoln fired lightning and Earth fired globs of lava and blasts of lightning. Nico fired blasts of energy and fire. The whole of the Fire Nation was turning into a raging inferno.

The Firebenders saw us.

Soldier 1: (Points to us) There! Attack!

But just as they were about to attack, the Sun was blocked out by the moon and their Firebending was completely neutralized as their flames vanished.

Me: Lets go! We have 8 minutes!

I had the timer count down on my watch and we blasted apart the soldiers and killed them.

Eion was firing huge blasts of fire and incinerating the soldiers at an incredible rate and the body count was rising fast.

I fired blasts of energy and blew apart some of the houses and more.

Lincoln and Earth fired lightning and lava and blew apart some of the landscape. The whole Fire Nation Capital was engulfed in a raging inferno.

?: Well well. Looks like you ambushed us well.

We saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

Me: Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

Lincoln: Looks like you found us first.

Me: I have a message for Fire Lord Ozai.

Ozai: What is it you wish to tell me?

Me: Fire Lord Ozai. So we meet at last. Yes. I have a message for you. My message is this. When Sozin's Comet arrives we're gonna make sure you never terrorize this world ever again. We're gonna fight and you will die and burn in the fire of Hell.

Ozai: All right.

Me: You will pay for your crimes.

Ozai ran fast. I appeared in front of him and we both engaged in a powerful sword fight. We were clashing our swords and sparks were flying everywhere. But he jumped over me and ran.

Nico (pulls out Shan Yu's sword): Fire Lord Ozai, you have failed this world!

Me: No Nico. Let him go. He'll get what's coming to him when the time comes. And Mai, Ty Lee, why do you follow a heartless witch like Azula?

Mai: Because she's our best friend.

Me: Answer me this. Would a best friend use fear and evil to command you?

Mai and Ty Lee knew I was right and Mai punched Azula in the face and Ty Lee used her Chi Block jab on her. Shego then punched Azula in the stomach.

Azula got up but was weak and she was being helped up by some guards and just as they were about to arrest Mai and Ty Lee, I had my sword pointed at them.

Me: Don't even think about it.

I looked at my watch and there was only three minutes left.

Azula: I never expected this from you Mai. The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences.

Mai: I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. But J.D. opened my eyes to the kind of monster you really are! You control people with fear and that makes you an evil witch!

Azula then started to become unhinged.

Eion kicked Azula in the face and she went rolling and she crashed into a house on fire. Azula got up and she saw Eion.

Eion: Azula I will never forgive you for everything you have done.

Eion then formed a sword made of pure blue fire and she spread angel wings made of pure fire.

Eion: You will pay for everything you've done and when we fight you will face a Firebender unlike anything you've ever seen.

Me: And we'll make sure that happens.

We teleport out of there when there was five seconds left on the eclipse. Our invasion was a success. Now all we had left to worry about was Sozin's Comet. We dealt the Fire Nation a devastating and crippling blow to their forces.

* * *

Battle 3: SOZIN'S COMET

* * *

At the beach we were relaxing and enjoying our time. We saw Zuko and Aang fighting each other. Nico broke up the fight.

Francis: I thought you two would never help break this fight up!

Zuko: Look, kid, I don't want to fight you. This doesn't even concern you to begin with!

Eion: Of course it does!

Zuko: Hang on. Why do you look familiar?

Eion: Because I'm your daughter, silly!

Zuko: My daughter? I see. (faints)

Zuko woke up to see us and Team Avatar, who are still in their swimsuits, staring at him.

Sokka: Dude, you want to explain what just happened?!

Zuko (gets up): Well, apparently, I have a daughter.

Toph: That's not we meant! But I know you're telling the truth, so I have questions about that later.

Shocker: Ok. Let's just all take a deep breath. (to Zuko) Now, Zuko, why don't you calmly tell us why you were attacking Aang when you two have patched things up.

Katara (not calmly): Yeah, Zuko! What the heck is wrong with you?!

Zuko: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?! Aside from the newcomers, why are you sitting around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only a few days away?

Me: It's the calm before the Storm, Zuko. I know we have a huge fight ahead of us, but we might as well enjoy the time we have before the fight while it lasts.

Aang: That's right. And Zuko? About Sozin's Comet ... I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came.

Zuko [Shocked.] After?

Nicole: What are you saying Aang?

Aang: I'm not ready. I need more time to master Firebending.

Toph: And frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work too. [Aang grimaces.]

Zuko: So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?

Me: Not all of us.

Lincoln: We didn't know he was gonna do this.

Sokka: Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose. [Aang looks over to Sokka as he says this, frowns, and closes his eyes in defeat. To Aang.] No offense.

Katara: The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse.

Zuko You're wrong. [Turns away from them.] It's about to get worse than you can even imagine.

Laney: What are you saying Zuko?

Zuko: Father is going to use the power of Sozin's Comet to completely annihilate the Earth Kingdom. [Flashes back to one day before the Day of Black Sun. Servants help Zuko get dressed on his way to a meeting. Once done, they stay behind and bow to him as he walks on. Voice-over.] The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back.

Ozai: Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you. [Zuko walks up to his father. He bows to Ozai and sits down next to him.] General Shinu, your report.

Shinu: Thank you, sir. [Stands up and walks up to the opposite side of Ozai across the table.] Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom.

Ozai: What is your recommendation?

Shinu: Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom.

Ozai: Hmm. Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?

Zuko: The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope.

Ozai: Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope.

Zuko: Well, that's not exactly what I-

Azula: I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground.

Ozai: Yes ... [Cuts to Azula looking pleased.] Yes you're right, Azula. [Stands up and walks to the world map.] Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us.

Shinu: What are you suggesting, sir?

Ozai: When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. [Cut to Zuko.] Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom ... [Zuko looks astonished. Cut back to Ozai smiling.] permanently. [The shot changes to an aerial view of the map which Ozai walks to the center.] From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything; and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything! [War generals applaud.]

Zuko: [Voice-over.] I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. [Fade to the present.] My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was.

We were absolutely horrified.

Katara: [Sinks to her knees.] I can't believe this.

Sokka: I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil.

Me: It's worse than that Sokka. It's history being repeated. Fire Lord Sozin used Sozin's Comet to cause the Genocide of The Air Nomads, causing the Air Nomad's to teeter on the razors edge of extinction. Now Ozai plans to do the same to the Earth Kingdom and cause the Genocide of the Earth Kingdom. Ozai is now a homicidal megalomaniacal tyrant. The Devil himself in human form.

Aang: What am I gonna do?

Zuko: [Stands up from his rock seat and walks to Aang.] I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore.

Aang: Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner? [Walks away.]

Zuko: I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait.

Aang: [Holding his head with both hands.] This is bad. [Sinks down to his knees.] This is really, really bad.

Me: It's worse.

Katara: Aang, you don't have to do this alone.

Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki stand next to Katara.

Toph: Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down.

Me: And you have us as well Aang. Team Loud Phoenix Storm will never abandon friends in need.

Everyone stood by me.

Aang: Thanks guys. Thank you.

* * *

In the capital of the Fire Nation, Azula arrived and she stood before her father.

Azula: [Pants.] Sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?

Ozai: [Facing the ship.] There has been a change of plans, Azula.

Azula: [Worried.] What?

Ozai: I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation.

Azula: But I thought we were going to do this together.

Ozai: My decision is final.

Azula: You ... you can't treat me like this! [Rising.] You can't treat me like Zuko!

Ozai: Azula, silence yourself.

Azula: But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!

Ozai: Azula! [She bows her head.] Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to you.

Azula: Really?

Ozai: And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord.

Azula: Fire Lord Azula? It does seem appropriate, but what about you?

Ozai: Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. [Three Fire Sages help Ozai put on his new royal garments.] From this moment on, I will be known as ... [Raises his arms in the air.] the Phoenix King!

Servants pull up the phoenix emblem behind Ozai. Soldiers raise the phoenix flags beside the Fire Nation flags. Two more soldiers Firebend into the base of the flag pole, causing fire to shoot out at the sides. The crowd bows before their new king. The camera cuts to Ozai and zooms out.

THE REIGN OF PHOENIX KING OZAI HAS JUST BEGUN!

* * *

Back at the beach we were getting our weapons ready and suddenly there was buzzing and we saw a Beedrill.

Nico: Is that a Beedrill?

Me: It sure is. Go for it man.

Nico fired a blast of lightning at it and weakened it and he threw a Pokeball and caught it. The red light went off and he caught it.

We rested and waited. On the night when Sozin's Comet arrives we got ready.

Me: Okay here's what we're gonna do for our Attack Plan. Ozai is going to attack the Earth Kingdom using the power of Sozin's Comet from a fleet of airships lead by him. Me, Nico, Naruto, Sasuke, Aylene, Taranee, Aang, Shocker, Rhino, Poison Ivy, and Clayface are gonna go destroy Ozai. Sokka. You, Toph, Suki, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, Bai Tza, B.J,, Teresa and Demona will destroy the Fire Nation Airships and send them crashing into the ground. Eion, You and the rest will face Azula and stop her coronation as Fire Lord from happening.

Eion: You got it J.D.

Zuko: Let do it.

Me: Sozin's Comet arrives in 4 hours. Lets move!

We set out for the Final Battle.

Nicole: This is it guys. Sozin's Comet is the Decisive Factor that will decide the fate of the world.

We were on our way. Sozin's Comet then entered the planets atmosphere and it turned into a massive fireball that lit up the night sky with a hellish fiery glow. It looked like another sun as it streaked across the sky.

* * *

Part 1: Azula

Eion and the others were flying to the Fire Nation capital. They arrived just as Azula was about to become Fire Lord.

Fire Sage: By Decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord...

But he stopped as they saw Eion and the others.

Zuko: Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. (Jumps off Appa) I am.

Azula: (Mocking Laughter) You're hilarious.

Katara: And you're going down!

Francis (to Evil Azula): You know, back when the Meta Breed was still active, Ebon killed people on occasion. But as much as a jerk as he was, he never stooped to murdering whole civilizations of people. I guess that makes him more honorable then your so called father!

Evil Azula: So what? Are you saying that somehow, my father is worse than this Ebon?

Francis: Ebon never made me, Maria, Adam, and Teresa commit mass genocide!

Evil Azula (sarcastically): Of course not. He just made you 4 criminals as well as his accomplices.

Francis: Yeah, well, at least we never tried to bring down an entire Kingdom from the inside!

Eion fired a blast of fire and blew her into the wall with a powerful explosion.

Azula got up.

Eion: I will never forgive you for everything you've done to this world and my father.

Eion spread her wings of fire.

Eion: And no Agni Kai will be needed this time. It's a fight to the death.

Eion fired a huge blast of fire at her and Azula dodged it and fired a powerful blast of blue fire and Eion fired a powerful blast of lightning and it hit by Azula and she flew at her at a blazing speed and she formed a sword of pure fire and slashed Azula in the face it and she screamed in pain. Eion kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach. Azula backed away and fired a huge blast of lightning and Eion did the same and her blast of lightning overtook Azula's and it hit her and electrocuted her. The lightning blew her back and sent her crashing into the wall.

Ino: Lets get her guys!

Ino concentrated and her power was enhanced because of Sozin's Comet and she did some stances and fired a huge blast of fire at Azula. Azula dodged it and she was laughing maniacally at an insane level.

Nicole: She is completely (Censored) up!

Fu: What a beast!

Sakura: CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!

Sakura punched the ground and upheaved it and slammed Azula into the air.

Eion: Lets use our combo Katara!

Katara: Right!

Eion fired a blast of Fire and Katara fired a blast of water.

Eion and Katara: STEAM SMOKESCREEN ASSAULT!

The blasts combined and turned into a smokescreen of steam and Eion and Katara punched and pulverized Azula all over the place.

Hinata: She's within my range. EIGHT TRIGRAMS 512 WATER PALMS!

Hinata jabbed Azula with 512 strikes at Azula and blocked all her Chi Points.

Eion: Father it's combo time!

Zuko: You got it!

Eion and Zuko fired blasts of fire.

Eion and Zuko: FIRESTORM DEATH PHOENIX!

The blasts of fire turned into a powerful phoenix of pure fire and they went at Azula. Azula saw the Phoenix coming and she dodged it.

Jean Gray activated the Phoenix Force and fired huge blasts of fire at Azula. She shielded herself in blue fire and blocked the blasts as Eion kicked her in the back.

Waspinator: Waspinator TERRORIZE!

Waspinator transformed and fired his stinger gun and laser eyes.

The attacks exploded by Azula.

Snake Man: Search Snake!

Snake Man fired snake missiles that went after Azula like heat-seeking missiles and they hit her and exploded. Shego fired blasts of green fire, Fu fired blasts of wind and gold exploding dust, Akiko fired stellar dust, Juri fired water, Yamiko fired bones and Natsumi fired blasts of fire. Karai slashed Azula and Francis fired blasts of fire at her. Inque slammed her ink whip into Azula and Rhino rammed her.

Waspinator: Waspinator use Final Smash! BEEHIVE STING EXPLOSION!

Waspinator fired a barrage of stingers from his gun and they hit by Azula and exploded by her and they blew her into the wall and Katara chained her down.

Shego: My turn! GREEN FIRE STORM FRONT!

Shego fired a tremendous blast of green fire at Azula and burned her face badly.

Azula was badly beaten. She then went ballistic and fired blue fire from her mouth as she screamed in sheer insanity. Azula's reign of terror was completely destroyed before it even began. She had completely lost everything, including her mind and her sanity.

Eion: Now to put this witch out of her misery forever. Normally I don't kill insane people but in this kind of case I'm more than willing to make an exception.

Eion walked up to Azula and she looked at her with pure retributive justice.

Eion: Azula, you have used fear all your life to control people and your heart is as black as the darkness of Hell in its entirety and for that you must answer for your crimes when you meet your maker. I will never forgive you for everything you and Ozai have done. You and your father will never terrorize our world ever again and you will never be welcome here.

Eion fired an enormous blast of fire at Azula and completely incinerated her in an instant. All that was left of Azula was a charred skeleton.

Eion: Go to Hell, Azula and stay there you witch!

Ino: Azula was one screwed up woman.

Sakura: Her own father turned her into a Homicidal Psychopath.

Hinata: She had absolutely no love for anyone other than herself.

Fu: What a monster.

Akiko: No kidding.

Ami: But she deserved it.

Katara: She completely brought all this on herself.

Zuko: My sister died long ago. She was dead to me long before I was even banished.

Azula's spirit appeared and Nicole sealed her into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Never terrorize this world again.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion in the sky and they saw Sozin's Comet completely obliterated in an instant.

* * *

Part 2: Ozai.

20 minutes earlier in the Wulong Forest in the Earth Kingdom, we were waiting for Ozai to show up. We saw the fleet of Air Ships show.

Me: There they are.

Nico: Yep.

Sasuke: He will never terrorize this world again.

Me: No he won't.

I go Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Fire.

Nico went Super Saiyan 4.

Aang sent earth slabs and they slammed into Ozai's air ship and destroyed the Engines and he fired fire at the ship and it came down.

Me: This is it.

Ozai came to us flying with fire as jet thrusters on his feet.

Me: Ozai. We meet again.

Nico: Now you will pay.

Me: But first. Combo time.

Nico: Right.

I charge up a Big Bang Attack and Nico charged up a Big Bang Crash.

Me and Nico: CRASHING BIG BANG ATTACK!

We fired the energy blast at Sozin's Comet and Ozai saw this and he was shocked and enraged.

Ozai: What!? NO! NO! NO!

The energy blast hit Sozin's Comet and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion was so Powerful and so devastating that it was felt all throughout the planet. The shockwaves from the explosion reverberated down to the planet and shook the very foundation of the planet.

When the smoke cleared, Sozin's Comet had been completely obliterated in an instant and there was nothing left of it.

Ozai was horrified.

Ozai: Do you have any idea what you have just done!? You ruined the Fire Nation!

Me: You don't deserve to be the ruler of anything.

Under the cover of the explosion that obliterated Sozin's Comet, Lincoln, Laney and the others destroyed the rest of the airships and the Beedrill had a hand in doing it. He skewered all of the airships and popped them.

Aang then suddenly went into the Avatar State and he was enveloped in a ball of air and he had rings of Fire, Water and Stones orbit around him in an atomic formation.

Me: Lets get him.

We went at Ozai and he was completely overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of our skills and powers and he wasn't even getting a chance to fight back. Teresa fired a sonic blast at Ozai and he screamed in pain. Bai Tza fired a blast of water at him and it sent him crashing into the rock pillars. Bowser Jr. was riding his clown car and it had boxing glove fists and punched Ozai everywhere. Laney tied him up in Bramble Vines and slammed him into the rock pillars. Lola fired blasts of fire and Lincoln fired lightning and Earth fired globs of lava at Ozai. Poison Ivy called a bunch of Venus Fly Traps and they chewed him up and spit him out. Demona kicked and punched Ozai all over the place. Sasuke fired blasts of fire and lightning at him and Naruto smashed and slashed him with Rasenshuriken. Clayface pounded Ozai with a mace fist and Shocker fired lightning and Taranee fired fire at him.

Me: Combo time!

I fired a blast of Earth and Aang fired a blast of wind.

Me and Aang: EARTHWIND STARSTORM!

The wind turned the stones into Ninja Stars and they hit the stone pillars and shattered them and nearly buried Ozai.

Nico: My turn! NUOVA STAR!

Nico fired a fireball and Aang fired numerous streams of fire.

Nico and Aang: FIRESTORM DEATH COMET!

The fire streams merged with the fireball and turned into a deadly comet and it hit Ozai and exploded and burned him in a huge explosion. Ozai got up and Aang was completely overwhelming Ozai with the sheer ferocity of the Avatar State's power and he was completely no match against the power of the Avatar. Aang then enveloped Ozai in water and slammed him into a pillar of rock and then he anchored him with rock.

Aang: (Otherworldly Voice) **FIRE LORD OZAI, YOU AND YOUR FOREFATHERS HAVE DEVASTATED THE BALANCE OF THIS WORLD, AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE.**

Me: And that price is your life!

Aang sent a spear made of Water, Earth, Fire and Air at Ozai but he cancelled the technique out.

Me: Let us finish this Aang.

Aang: You got it J.D.

Aang flew away and I pinned Ozai down with energy rings.

Me: Lets finish him off Nico.

Nico: You got it.

Me: Ozai, your crimes are completely unforgivable and for the evil crimes and horrible deeds you and your family have done to this world and its people, you will pay the Ultimate Price.

Nico: And we never want to see you here again. Burn in Hell!

Me: (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEE!

Nico: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a red Kamehameha Wave and Nico fired a green energy wave. The blasts combined and they hit Ozai head on and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Ozai was completely obliterated in an instant. When the smoke cleared, the Wulong Forest was now a massive crater in the landscape.

Ozai is now dead.

Me: Go to Hell and stay there Ozai.

Nico: Now Ozai has failed this world.

Me: Yep.

We all regrouped and Nicole sealed Ozai's spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness. In the ruined Fire Nation Capital, everyone from all over the world gathered. Zuko was now being coronated as Fire Lord.

Families were reunited after so much fighting. We recently discovered that Suki has a new form of bending called Shadowbending, a never before seen form of elemental bending that enables her to control the powers of darkness. It's a brand new bending style. Katara and Sokka were reunited with their father Hakoda and he was so proud of everything they have done to save the world from total destruction.

Me: So you are Katara and Sokka's dad?

Hakoda: I sure am J.D. You all saved us from a terrible fate.

Me: We did what we had to do to save everyone. I'm so sorry about what happened to Kya and the Southern Water Tribe. But I think I can return what you lost during that time.

I snapped my fingers and a swirl of water formed and out came Kya, mother of Sokka and Katara fully resurrected.

Kya saw them and it was a joyous reunion. Katara, Sokka and Hakoda were a happy family again.

Zuko came out and we cheered as he came.

Zuko: Please. The real hero is the Avatar.

Aang came out too and I sensed that Aang and Katara had feelings for each other.

Zuko: Today, this war is finally over!

Everyone cheered. After 100 long years, the Great War is finally over.

Zuko: I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. 100 years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace.

Zuko knelt down and the Fire Sage was behind him.

Fire Sage: All hail Fire Lord Zuko!

Zuko was now adorned with a fire crest head decoration and he was now Fire Lord. He had now taken his rightful place as the TRUE Fire Lord.

Me: Congratulations Zuko.

Zuko: Thank you J.D. It was thanks to all of you that you saved all of us and made me realize what I became.

Me: I'm glad we were able to help you all. What Ozai and Azula have done to this world was completely unforgivable and we couldn't let them get away with everything they did.

Zuko: I know.

Afterwards, the road to recovery was a long one. We also brought Ursa, Azula and Zuko's mother back.

I merged both our worlds and counterparts and we left the Simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

* * *

We were resting in the living room and having fun. I was playing Pai Sho with Iroh. I never played it before but it looked interesting. It was very similar to Chinese Checkers. Azula was playing with Nico's new Stunticon Transformers action figures. Zuko and Azula were happily reunited with Ursa.

Sokka was painting a picture.

Sokka: Zuko stop moving! I wanted to do a painting so we'd always remember the good times together.

Katara: That's very thoughtful of you Sokka.

Katara looked at the painting and she noticed something wrong.

Katara: Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?

Sokka: Those are your hair loopies.

Everyone else came over.

Zuko: At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine! My hair is not that spiky!

Mai: I look like a man.

Suki: And Why did you paint me Firebending?

I looked at the painting.

Me: I think he did a great job and he did do his best.

Lola: So what if he's not a good artist like Laney is. Besides. It's the thought that counts.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: That's true.

Me: We've been through so much on all kinds of adventures.

Aang: We sure have J.D.

Me: I know. But none of your adventures pale in comparison to everything we have done over the last 3 years.

Lynn: No kidding J.D.

Me: We've done it all. And there's still more adventures to come.

William: I hope you don't mind being a member of the Redemption Squad with Azula, Zuko.

Zuko: Of course not. I'm actually looking forward to being in combat on the field again.

Me: That's good Zuko.

Shego: It sure is. (To the Viewers) This was the most action packed adventure we ever had. It was truly a clash of the Elemental Forces of Nature.

Me: It sure was Shego.

Aang and Katara went outside for some fresh air and they hugged and it was Katara's way of saying Thank you for everything Aang. Then we got a surprise when we saw Katara kissing Aang and it was so romantic and we were so happy for them. Zuko and Mai are gonna get married soon and Eion now not only has Bleez as her biological mother but also Mai as well.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Avatar The Last Airbender was the most awesome show ever created by Nickelodeon from February 21st, 2005 to July 19th, 2008 and it was an awesome show! Greg Baldwin took Mako's place as Iroh in season 3 after Mako died in 2006. It was just hard to imagine that the Fire Nation did all those horrible things over the course of 138 years until the beginning of Zuko's Reign and he set the Fire Nation on the right path. Azula was turned into a Homicidal Psychopath because of Ozai and he and Azula did all kinds of horrible crimes to the world which left it forever scarred and it would take decades for the world to recover from the savage and brutal onslaught of the war. But the most horrible crime of all committed during the war was the Genocide of the Air Nomads and that was by far the most evil and most despicable crime of all. Everyone but Avatar Aang was wiped out. Zach Tyler Eisen, Mae Whitman, Jack DeSena, Jessie Flower, Dante Basco, Dee Bradley Baker, Jennie Kwan, Mako, Greg Baldwin, Grey DeLisle, and Mark Hamill all did a great job in the series and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual and I came up with some more ideas. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Avatar The Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon


	614. The Corrupt Iron Man Partner

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV, reading books, playing card games and playing board games.

I was showing Avatar Aang how to play Chess.

Aang: Who knew Chess was so much fun?

Me: It's perfect for Strategical Practice.

Aang: True.

Me: Aang I don't know the full history of the Avatar. Can you tell me about it?

Aang: I sure can. The history of the Avatar dates back to 10,000 years before my time.

Me: 10,000 years? That's amazing.

Aang: It is. The first ever Avatar was Avatar Wan.

Before Wan became the first Avatar, he was banished into the Spirit Wilds from the fire lion turtle after he had stolen the ability of firebending. Over the course of the two years following his banishment, Wan befriended the spirits, honed his firebending skills, and decided to travel the world to find the other lion turtle cities. During his journey, Wan encountered Raava, the spirit of light and peace, fighting against Vaatu, the spirit of darkness and chaos. Unaware of Vaatu's identity at the time, Wan was tricked by the dark spirit into separating him from Raava, releasing darkness and chaos into the world. Wishing to fix his mistake, Wan journeyed with Raava in search of other lion turtles for the purpose of gaining the elements of air, water, and earth and learning how to master them. About a year later, during their fight against Vaatu at the time of the Harmonic Convergence, Wan merged permanently with Raava, becoming the first Avatar and gaining the ability to bend all four elements at once. After he sealed away the dark spirit in the Tree of Time, Wan oversaw the departure of the spirits to their own world and closed the two portals to the Spirit World, so that no human would be able to physically travel there and risk Vaatu's escape. Wan took on the task of being the bridge between the two worlds, maintaining balance and peace. Years later, Raava assured a dying Wan that they would be together throughout all his lifetimes, heralding the beginning of the Avatar Cycle and ensuring the continuation of the Avatar's role as peacekeeper of both worlds.

Me: Wow! So over the millennia the spirits of light and darkness have been fighting and the Avatar's job is to not only maintain the balance of the spirit world and the physical planes but also try to keep the peace.

Aang: That's exactly right.

Me: Wow! And I thought our job as Team Loud Phoenix Storm packed a major responsibility.

Aang: No kidding.

Me: Your job is the biggest one of them all. Even bigger than becoming the Hokage or the President.

Aang: That's right.

Lincoln: But what is the Avatar Cycle?

Me: It's the order in which an Avatar is chosen. The cycle of the Avatar goes through a bender of one of the 4 elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The Avatar doesn't get chosen from Generation to Generation, it has to go through reincarnation. Aang is the Avatar of Airbending and the next Avatar is a Waterbender.

Lincoln: Oh I get it.

Laney: But why would Fire Lord Sozin kill all the Air Nomads?

Me: He wanted to destroy the Avatar Cycle so he can rule the world in the name of the Fire Nation uncontested. But Aang was in a period of hibernation for 100 years.

Lincoln: That tyrant!

Lisa: Indeed. He killed the Air Nomads all for nothing.

Me: And now look where they are. Sozin and Azulon are now in the fires of Hell and two Ozai's have different fates. One is in the fire of Hell and another is in the Neptune Prison for all eternity, stripped of his Firebending.

Aang: I know.

Azula: I still can't believe that my father was that evil.

Me: No kidding.

Aang: I also made arrangements to visit Ozai.

Me: I can go with you if you would like Aang.

Aang: Thanks J.D. I have a feeling he doesn't know what planet he's on.

Me: Me too Aang. He's not on Earth, he's on Neptune.

Me, Lucy and Aang went to the Neptune Prison.

* * *

NEPTUNE PRISON FOR TRAITORS

* * *

Me, Lucy and Aang were walking down the halls of the Neptune Prison.

Aang: So this is the Neptune Prison.

Me: Yep. We're 2.7 billion miles away from home and it's the smallest of the 4 Gas Giant Planets.

Aang: Neptune's clouds are beautiful. You can see them from the cells. They go on forever.

Me: Neptune is 30,599 miles in Diameter and it also has the fastest winds ever recorded in the Solar System. In 1989 the Voyager 2 Satellite discovered Neptune's clouds moving at incredible speeds. The winds here on Neptune move at 1,300 miles per hour.

Aang: Wow! That's incredible speed!

Me: It sure is.

Aang: Why is Lucy with us?

Me: You'll see.

Lucy: I have a special surprise in store for Ozai.

We arrived at Ozai's cell and I used the Hand Scan system and the door opened.

We went into the room and we saw Ozai sitting on the floor.

Ozai (sees Aang carrying tea): There better be some noodles with that tea.

Aang: I learned from Lisa that human beings can go almost three weeks without food. So I'd sound a little bit more grateful if I were you. (slips the tea into Ozai's cell)

Ozai: Well, you wouldn't do that to me, Aang. After all, you're the hero. Or did you forget that? Too busy leading your wonderful life? By the way, how are things between your and that Water Tribe peasant?

Aang: So you're not gonna have that tea?

Ozai: You and your friends may have destroyed Sozin's Comet and ended my rule over the Fire Nation. But I will get out of here and I will destroy your life, Avatar, one way or the other.

Aang: No, you won't. You're never getting out of here. And you're never gonna hurt anybody ever again. I have everything back that you took from me. I have everything that your minions took. I'm finally free. I'm home.

Ozai: This isn't your home, Aang. This is a mirage. A fiction that will end us both, unless you let me the heck out of this thing! [pounds wall]

Aang: Wow. You're really not listening, Ozai. Why would I want to let you out of here? I have my tribe back now. And now I have a group of friends to back me up on my Avatar duties.

Ozai: Yeah, you really like that, do you? Well, while you hide behind your friends like a lost, lonely little boy, letting someone else risk their life, our common enemy is coming for us both.

Aang: What common enemy is that?

Ozai: Time. It's already screwing with you and everyone you love. And pretty soon, it's gonna take me right down along with you.

Aang: You know, you've got some nerve. I'll give you that. [sighs] Warning me about messing with other people's lives. You know the whole reason I did this is because of what you did to my life. To everybody's lives. To my tribe.

Ozai: Yeah, well, one day, soon, Aang, you'll be begging me to kill them again.

Me: Don't count on it Ozai and another thing, you know what prison you're at?

Ozai: I'm in a prison on Earth.

Me: (Buzzer Noise) No you aren't. You're actually in a prison cell in the clouds of the planet Neptune. You're 2.7 billion miles from home. Look.

I use my powers to open a window in the wall behind me and Ozai saw that I was right because of the vast ocean of blue clouds and how the Sun looked so far away from there. Lightning was flashing and striking all over the clouds and it made the clouds look like a nightmare.

Ozai was horrified.

Me: That's why you are never getting out of here. You're trapped above the clouds of Neptune and if you get out of here you will fall to your death and be obliterated by the winds in the clouds.

Lucy: And you will face what you fear the most Ozai.

Lucy revealed her evil red demon eyes and when Ozai saw them he was so scared out of his mind that it looked like he had been to the very darkness of Hell and was tortured there for 600,000 years. Which is 1 hour in Earth Time.

Me: Nice job Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks big brother.

Aang: Are you Lucy's brother?

Me: Not by blood. But our bond is so strong that she calls me another brother.

Aang: That's a great bond.

We went back home.

Ozai was so damaged psychologically by the sight of Lucy that he had to be put in a straitjacket and chained up.

* * *

Back at the estate Azula and Eion were practicing their Firebending moves in the training yard. Ben used Alien X to give Azula back her Firebending.

Eion: I always wondered how strong your Firebending Skills were when you were doing them aunt Azula.

Azula: They were strong when I was practicing them.

Eion: I can see that.

Nico: Hey Azula we're heading to the Junkyard to get some stuff for Lana and Lisa.

Azula: Coming Nico!

Azula went there.

* * *

In a local junkyard, Nico, Sasuke and Stewie were looking for parts and stuff for Lisa and Lana.

Nico: Hey look at this!

They went to a car and there was a familiar symbol that Nico knows on it. And there was a Butterfree and Pidgeot flying over it.

Nico (sees the Autobot symbol on the strange police car): Guys, we need to call the others right away.

Sasuke: Why?

Nico: Because we just found an Autobot.

Stewie: I was wondering when we'd find one of them.

Azula: Don't forget the Butterfree and Pidgeot hanging around here.

Nico: I'll take care of that.

Nico threw 2 Pokeballs and he caught them

Stewie: Good going man.

Nico: Thanks.

Nico pulled out his cell phone and called me. We arrived and saw what Nico saw.

Me: It sure is an Autobot all right. Lets get it back to Lisa's Lab.

We did so and Lisa did some repairs and Prowl woke up and transformed.

Me: Who are you?

Prowl: I'm Prowl. It is an honor to meet you, J.D.

Me: You too Prowl. We found you in the Junkyard and fixed you up.

Prowl: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. What was your job in the Autobots?

Prowl: I am the strategist of the Autobots.

Me: Neat. How did you get there Prowl?

Prowl told us that when the Autobot Ark crash landed many years ago after it was shot down by the Decepticon flagship the Nemesis, the Autobots were put into a state of suspended animation until a certain year. They had the Decepticons on the Ark. Prowl took us to where the Ark was located and we saw it and it was in a dormant volcano. It was an amazing ship. We brought it to the estate and built a huge garage for it. We did some major repairs on it. We also saw Optimus Prime and the Autobots.

Me: Optimus Prime.

Optimus Primal: That's him J.D.

Me: Are the Maximals and Autobots related somehow?

Optimus Primal: Yes. The Maximals are the descendants of the Autobots and the Predacons are the descendants of the Deceptions.

Me: Quite an ancestry. How long did the Great War with the Autobots and Decepticons rage on?

Optimus Primal: It raged on for thousands of years and the Autobots and Decepticons were supposed to reawaken back in 1984.

Me: 35 years overdue.

Optimus Primal: Yes.

We went into the cargo hold and we saw Megatron and the Decepticons.

Me: So these are the Decepticons and the Megatron we killed was the Predacon version of this Megatron.

Optimus Primal: That's right.

Me: When we wake them up we can blast them into oblivion and save some of the Decepticons from themselves.

Optimus Primal: Good idea. We can't let the Great War start again back here.

We saw another Decepticon.

Me: Starscream. The most notorious traitor of them all.

Optimus Primal: Yes. He is a major problem and the files on him were classified by the Maximal Elders.

Me: He sounds like he's bad news to the core.

Optimus Primal: Yes he is.

The alarm then went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer. We saw that Tony Stark's old business partner Obadiah Stane A.K.A. Iron Monger was causing trouble.

Me: Obadiah Stane A.K.A. Iron Monger?

Iron Man: He's one of my business partners at Stark Industries.

Me: And I'm willing to bet that he's the one that poisoned you.

Iron Man: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Me: He tried to kill one of the greatest entrepreneurs on the planet and for that he doesn't deserve to be on this planet anymore. He's going to prison.

Prowl: Let me help out J.D.

Me: Okay Prowl. Lets go!

We went to Stark Industries.

* * *

We busted in and went up the stairs and headed straight to his office.

Tony: Ok. I'm going to use the elevator to confront Stane alone. Once he does the whole villain monologue thing, that's where you guys come in.

Me: Okay Tony.

Tony went into the elevator and he went up to his office.

Stane: Ah, Tony. I see you and your friends managed to take down my Pidgeot.

Tony: It wasn't really a challenge. How could you do this to me and the world, Stane?

Stane: Tony, you still don't know how this world works. It's not what I'm doing to this world. It's what I'm doing for it. Sure, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and those other heroes are powerful. But what happens if they eventually fall in battle? Weapons, Tony! People used them in wars before. And now, if the world truly wants to survive, people need weapons shipped to them now!

Tony: Ok, I know you're part of the Legion of Doom. So why give me that bogus speech?

Stane: Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little more time to get my armor fully online.

Suddenly a fiery explosion blasted a hole in the roof.

Me: Obadiah Stane, you're under arrest!

Stane: For what?

Me: Attempted murder of Tony Stark. You tried to poison him with a lethal poison that would've killed him in 30 days.

Stane: I did it to get sole possession of his company!

Me: You're a monster Stane.

Sasuke: You have no conscience.

Yolei: You deserve to be in prison for life!

Then he turned into IRON MONGER!

Me: Wow! He's huge!

Tony: Seriously, Stane? That's just a rip off of my armors.

Stane: But this one has something your armors never had.

Sora (spots the power source on the armor): Xehanort's Residual darkness!

Stane: That's right. And with its' power, I'm going tear you all apart!

Prowl: Normally, I don't hurt humans. But in this case, I'll make an exception. (fires acid pellet gun at Iron Monger)

It burned his suit and dissolved his left arm off.

Edd fired blasts of energy at him and they exploded.

Iron Monger (shoots missile at Iron Boy): It's amusing how you modeled your armor like Tony's. What are you, Iron Man Jr.?

Edd: Close. I'm Iron Boy.

He punched Iron Monger.

Stane: Congratulations. You all managed to save a bunch of civilians. Big deal. As long as I have this armor on, I'm basically invincible.

Double D/Iron Boy: Really? Doesn't seem like much of an armor if it gets all its power from darkness.

Stane (angry): You really are like Tony Stark, aren't you?! Do you have even the slightest idea what complicated engineering is required for it successfully derive energy from the power of darkenss Do you? DO YOU?

Double D/Iron Boy: Meh.

Stane: I'LL KILL YOU!

Nico: Obadiah Stane, you have failed this city!

Stane: Not as much as you're going to.

Nico fired a purple energy laser from his right hand and at him it hit Iron Monger and blew his left leg off.

Me: Megatron's laser?

Nico: Yep.

Yolei: Get him Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: (Echoing) BLAST RINGS!

Aquilamon fired an energy laser with rings and Bumblebee fired her B Blasters.

Aquilamon and Bumblebee: BIRD-BEE LASER!

The blasts combined and hit Iron Monger.

Prowl: Lets get him Sasuke!

Sasuke: Right! CHIDORI SENBON!

Sasuke fired a shower of lightning needles and Prowl fired a laser gun.

Prowl and Sasuke: LIGHTNING LASER SAWBLADE!

The lightning needles combined with Prowl's laser and turned into a deadly energy saw blade. It hit Iron Monger and cut his other arm off.

Iron Man: Final Smash time! REPULSER DEATH RAY!

He fired a huge repulser ray and it blew part of Iron Monger's chest apart.

Edd: My turn! REPULSER DEATH BEAM!

Edd fired a blast from his eyes and burned the rest of Iron Monger's hand off.

Nico: Now to make sure that your suit never hurts anyone.

Nico went Super Saiyan 4 and he punched the Suit with devastating force and shattered it into a million pieces of metal. Stane was shaking in fear.

Stane: Looks like I'm unarmed and at your mercy. So tell me, Tony. Do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?

I slapped the cuffs on him and he was under arrest.

Me: You're going to one of our space prisons for the rest of your life.

Prowl: J.D., being a hero isn't just about strength. It's about strength of character and showing respect. Even for your enemies.

Me: That's true Prowl. I already knew about that for a long time.

Prowl: Oh.

Iron Man: (To the Viewers) Remember this folks, Crime Doesn't Pay and never will.

Me: No it won't.

We saw Stan Lee and he was cleaning up our mess.

Stan Lee: You sure socked it to him guys.

Me: You are really full of surprises Stan. How many jobs do you have?

Stan Lee: Many jobs all over.

Me: I believe it.

We laugh.

Stane was sentenced to 18 life sentences without parole in the Jupiter Prison. All his assets worth over $900,000,000,000.00 were seized and given to Tony Stark and Stark Industries was back in Tony's possession.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This chapter is the prequel to the next chapter so to speak. We have a Transformers Chapter in the works. Iron Monger from the first Iron Man movie was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	615. War of The Transformers

It starts in Antarctica. Katara and Sokka were showing me and Nico what was left of the Southern Water Tribe. After the surprise attack by the Fire Nation's Southern Raiders that killed or imprisoned the Southern Water Tribe's Waterbenders, it was reduced to almost nothing and a small village is all that stands in its place.

Me: My gosh. This used to be a great part of the Water Tribe.

Katara: I know. The Fire Nation almost destroyed our land during the war back then.

Me: That is just awful.

Nico: No kidding.

Sokka: Yeah. It's something that will forever scar our lives.

Me: I know. War is a terrible thing. All it does is cause nothing but death and destruction because of one or more people that want to do whatever they want.

Katara: You're right J.D.

Me: But now that we have an alliance, we'll do everything we can to make sure that everything and everyone is protected and the Air Nomads and Southern Water Tribe Restoration Projects are now in full swing.

Katara: They sure are.

Katara placed her hand on her stomach and that meant that she was pregnant with Aang's child. I was happy for her.

Me: I'm so happy for you and Aang, Katara.

Katara: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Katara.

I see something shining in the ice outside the village. I fly over and dig it out and it was a pentagon-shape slab with a M crest on it. There was three of them.

Me: What's this?

I touched the slab and then it glowed a blinding light and the slabs turned into 3 robots the same height as me. They were mini-Transformers called Minicons. I saw them and I was both shocked and amazed.

Me: Wow! Minicons!

Nico: I know this race all too well from Cybertron.

Katara: What are they?

Me: They are an ancient race of Transformers from Cybertron that enhance the powers and skills of the Transformers.

Katara: So they're part of Optimus Prime's group.

Me: In a way yes. But the Decepticons want to use them to destroy us.

Nico: Yeah.

Sonar: That's right. I am Sonar.

Runway: I am Runway.

Jetstorm: And I am Jetstorm.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: I'm Nicolas Chan, a Saiyan raised on planet Earth.

Katara: I am Katara.

Sonar: It's a pleasure. We are the Air Defense Force.

Me: Wow!

Nico: This is amazing. (Sees something) And look.

We saw a rat Pokemon, Ratticate, frozen in ice.

Nico: It's a Ratticate.

Nico sent out Arcanine and had it fire a blast of fire and thawed it out and he threw a pokeball and caught it.

Black soot then rained down.

Me: Uh oh. I know what's coming.

We turned and saw some Fire Nation Ships coming. But on the flag of the ships had a symbol that was very familiar to Katara.

Katara: Those are the ships that attacked us!

Me: Lets get them!

Sonar: Wait J.D. Let us help you.

Sonar then turned into a VentureStar Ship, an experimental space shuttle that was canceled a long time ago, Runway turned into a Boeing Sonic Cruiser and Jetstorm turned into a Concorde Jet and Sonar turned into a hilt of some kind and it went into my hand and Runway and Jetstorm attached together and attached to the hilt and I got a surprise when they formed into a glowing neon blue energy blade.

Me: Wow! (Gasp) I know this sword! It's the Star Saber! One of the most powerful weapons in all of existence from Cybertron!

Katara: That's amazing!

Me: It sure is. Lets see what it can do.

We went at the Southern Raiders and I slashed one of them in half right down the middle and killed him instantly.

Me: Wow! This sword is a blade of pure energy!

Katara: It sure is. But that's not all it did to that Firebender. Look!

Katara showed me something incredible. The Star Saber cut a huge gash that cut through the ocean. A huge gash was cut through the water and it was filling back up.

Me: Unbelievable! The Star Saber's power is immense! If the Star Saber can do this to one Firebender and to the ocean then there's no telling what it can do to a whole city if it packs this kind of power.

I slashed 2 more Firebenders and the power from the Star Saber caused a powerful wave of water to form and it has the power to form Tsunamis.

Me: Wow! The Star Saber's power is unbelievable!

Katara: It sure is.

The last Firebender looked at me in pure unadulterated fear.

I looked at him with sheer justice.

Azula: You are a coward.

Azula used her Firebending and incinerated the Firebender with ease.

Me: Thanks Azula.

Azula: You're welcome J.D.

Me: Apparently they didn't get the memo from Zuko about the war ending.

Azula: No he didn't.

Me: Yeah.

Lincoln then called me on my cell phone.

Me: J.D. here.

Lincoln: J.D. we have a huge problem here! The Autobots woke up and they said that Megatron and the Decepticons escaped!

Me: What!? We're on our way!

We went back to the estate and we saw that Lincoln was right. On the floor there was a note and it was a list of all the locations where all the Decepticons and their lackeys and minions were at.

Me: Looks like we got a lot of work to do.

We decided to get some help. We went to the cell of Kitten and we saw that she was sad.

Maria: Hey, Kitten. Sorry we haven't visited you in a long time.

Kitten: Yeah.

Robin: Kitten, what's the real reason that you didn't fight us when we took down your father? Because I know that Silkie isn't the only reason.

Kitten (sadly): Well, it all started when Fang dumped me after the Brotherhood of Evil fiasco. FYI, he still holds a grudge against Jericho and Speedy.

Me: That's not good. Also we need your help.

Kitten: I want to redeem myself!

Me: That's what we like to hear.

I unlocked the cell and she was freed.

Me: Lets go guys. Optimus Prime and the Autobots are on the planet Jakku.

Lincoln: Jakku from Star Wars VII?

Me: That's the one. And without a doubt Megatron will have the Unversed and the Heartless with him.

Prowl: Lets go.

We were gonna travel all over the galaxy. Our mission is to find the Decepticons and destroy them or bring them to trial on Cybertron. And if some of them are good we help them realize the error of their ways.

* * *

Jakku - Wheelmaster Unversed

* * *

We were on the desert planet Jakku. It was a vast desert planet and all over the surface of the planet were the ruins of the ships and vehicles of the Empire.

Me: Wow! So this is the planet Jakku.

Lola: This is the planet Jakku? It looks more like a desert and a junkyard.

Me: It is. After the fall of the Empire all the ships of the empire were dumped her and abandoned to rot.

Laney: Some of these ships really have bitten the dust.

Lana: Some of them look like they can be rebuilt with the right materials and repair methods.

Sonar: They sure can Lana.

Jetstorm: Lana is very knowledgeable in her repair business.

Me: When it comes to stuff like this she knows all.

We then came across the village of Rei and her people.

Me: It's Rei's village.

Lincoln: It's right in front of a down Star Destroyer

Runway: Boy they really destroyed all these ships. I wonder why.

Me: After Nicole killed Emperor Palpatine they decided to destroy all traces of the ships of the Empire by leaving them here to rot.

Lori: That's good because these ships literally aren't welcome in the stars.

Nicole: You said it Lori.

Roxanne: I literally agree with you mommy.

Just then someone came out. She tried to hit us with a staff.

Me: Whoa!

I grab the staff.

Me: Wait! We mean you no harm!

?: (British Accent) Who are you all?

Me: We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Rei: You're the immortal Jedi, J.D. Knudson. You are well known all over the galaxy. I'm Rei.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Rei.

We introduced ourselves to her.

Rei: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Riley: Same here Rei.

Rei: I'm an orphaned girl that was left here because my father was killed in a raid.

Lori: That's awful Rei.

Laney: We're sorry that happened to you.

Lana: Yeah.

Lisa: This planets living conditions are not suitable for someone like you if you've lived here all your life.

Me: I agree. Rei, after we're done with our mission how would you like to come live with us on Earth?

Rei: I would be honored J.D.

Me: Okay.

Suddenly we saw a Wheel Master Unversed.

Aqua: A Wheel Master Unversed.

Me: He sure is ugly.

?: Let me help out.

We saw a Dune Buggy come and it transformed. It was Sandstorm, the Autobot Scout.

Prowl: Sandstorm! Boy am I glad to see you!

Sandstorm: Prowl! Thank goodness you're all right. We thought you were dead.

Prowl: I have some fight left in me.

Sandstorm: Lets get this creep.

Me: Carol, Laney, Blackarachnia, Sora, Nico, Lincoln, Lola, go get him!

Lola: You got it!

Lincoln: Lets go!

Blackarachnia: Blackarachnia TERRORIZE!

She turned into her Robot Form.

They went at the Unversed and Carol fired a blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray at it and it hit it and exploded. Lincoln and Sora fired a huge blast of lightning and electrocuted it.

Lola and Nico fired blasts of fire and burned it.

Laney tied down the Wheel Master with bramble vines.

Nico: Lets use our combo Sandstorm!

Sandstorm: You got it Nico!

Sandstorm fired a blast of energy and Nico used his wind to fire a blast of sand.

Nico and Sandstorm: DESERT HURRICANE SHREDSTORM!

The blasts combined and shredded the Wheel Master to pieces.

Aqua: That did it!

Sandstorm: Awesome job Nico!

Nico: Thanks Sandstorm.

Sandstorm: You're welcome.

Blackarachnia: That was quite satisfying.

Sandstorm: Whoa! What a boost of strength.

Me: Now that you're with us you get a boost in power every time you kill a bad guy.

Sandstorm: I like it.

Me: Lets keep going.

* * *

Inside Monstro - Parasite Cage Heartless

* * *

We were now inside the mouth of the biggest whale ever to terrorize the ocean: MONSTRO! Monstro is a hybrid of a Blue Whale and a Sperm Whale and he is known to swallow whole ships alive.

Sora: OH, C'MON! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!

Me: You've been here before Sora?

Sora: I sure have and it was not pleasant.

Me: I can believe it. UCH! This place is disgusting!

Lola: No kidding! It smells like Tuna Vomit in here!

Lana: I'll say. (Inhales) Ah. That is an awesome smell.

Sandstorm: Lana sure is a silly girl.

Me: You get used to it Sandstorm. You should see what happens when she rolls around in raw sewage.

Prowl: I don't think I want to find that one out.

Riku: Hey look at that!

We saw an old fishing boat.

Sora: That's Gepetto's boat.

Me: You know Gepetto from Pinocchio?

Goofy: We sure do J.D. Jiminy Cricket is one of our friends.

Me: Cool. Then if he's here then I have a strong feeling that we'll encounter some Heartless here as well. I sense some of Xehanort's residual darkness here.

Riku: I have that strong feeling as well.

We go onto the boat and we saw Gepetto and Pinocchio.

Me: Are you Gepetto and Pinocchio?

Gepetto: (Italian Accent) Yes we are.

Sora: Its been a while.

Sora and his friends were reunited with them.

Pinocchio: It's great to see you all!

Kairi: Same here Pinocchio.

Sora: How have you all been?

Gepetto: Other than the fact that we're trapped in Monstro again, we've been doing great.

Jiminy: But we're hungry here and we can't wait any longer for Monstro to open his mouth.

Me: Maybe we can help out. We just have to go down into Monstro and give him the biggest case of indigestion ever known. He'll be so sick that he'll throw up big time.

Gepetto: Go do it J.D.

Riku: Gepetto, I'm very sorry about kidnapping your son. Maleficent manipulated me into doing it. You can forgive me if you want to. But right now, we have to get out of here!

Me: That's right.

Gepetto: I knew that you weren't thinking straight Riku. I forgive you.

Pinocchio: And there's something else here. (Points to something) Over there.

We turned and saw a speedboat with a rocket launcher.

Sandstorm: Oh great. Thunderblast is here.

Me: That speedboat is a Transformer?

Prowl: She's a Decepticon named Thunderblast.

Thunderblast: That's right Prowl. TRANSFORM!

She transformed and she was ready.

Nico: Wait a second. If Thunderblast is here then that means Lori is here too.

Lori L.: I'm right here Nico.

Nico: No Lori, it's another Lori. I met her at school and her name is Lori Jimenez. From what I remember she has a really nasty history with Thunderblast. She treats Lori like a idiot and they were going at each others throats for a while.

Me: That is a nasty rivalry. Lori Jimenez started coming to our school 3 days ago. But we can't have this fight going on during our mission. Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm!

They became the Star Saber.

Prowl: Where did you find the Star Saber. J.D.?

Me: I found it down in Antarctica when Katara and Sokka were showing me around what was left of their village.

I had the blade of energy pointed at Thunderblast.

Me: Now you listen to me Thunderblast, this rivalry with you and Lori has gone on long enough. Can't you two just get along and be friends?

Thunderblast knew that I was right and she realized that fighting like that is absolutely pointless.

Thunderblast: You're right J.D. But we got to get Lori back. She went down there.

Thunderblast pointed to an opening.

Me: She went down into the belly of the beast.

Nico: That's a really bad idea.

Me: No kidding. Lets go. Thunderblast you better come too.

Thunderblast: Okay.

She transformed back into a speedboat and we went down the gullet. It was really starting to turn into the inside story of Monstro the Ship-Devourer.

Me: This is so disgusting.

Lisa: I think this is all a very fascinating scientific study.

Lola: For you maybe but this is so disgusting!

?: Tell me about it.

We saw a green and yellow car pull up.

Prowl: Springer!

Sandstorm: Boy are we glad to see you.

Springer: Same here guys. Prowl we all thought you were dead.

Prowl: No I wasn't. I was found by J.D. and his friends and they fixed me up and brought the Ark back to their estate.

Me: That's right. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we're gonna make sure that Megatron and some of his Decepticon lackeys pay for everything they have done.

Irma: That's right. We can't let Megatron get away with everything he has done.

Me: Yeah.

Springer: I'll gladly help you all.

Me: Thanks Springer.

A scream was heard.

Thunderblast: That's Lori.

Me: (Points somewhere) It came from down there! Come on!

We rushed down a tube and we saw Lori surrounded by Soldier Heartless.

Sora: Soldier Heartless.

Thunderblast: Hold on Lori!

Lori L.: Let me handle this!

Lori called out her Wind Keyblade and she spread her wings and swooped in and slashed the Soldier Heartless to pieces and killed them.

We got an incredible power boost from it.

Me: Wow!

Lori J.: Lori, thank you for saving me.

Lori L.: It was literally no problem.

Thunderblast: That was awesome.

Lori L.: Thanks.

Lori J.: What is Thunderblast doing this far in this beast?

Me: I persuaded her and we're gonna give Monstro a nasty case of indigestion.

Lola: How did you get here Lori?

Lori J.: Me and Springer were chasing Thunderblast throughout the sea and then Monstro jumped out and swallowed us. We met Gepetto and Pinocchio.

Springer: Yeah. We were swallowed.

Me: They don't call Monstro the Ship-Devouring Whale for nothing.

Lori J.: Good point.

May: Yeah.

Me: I know how we can give Monstro the biggest case of indigestion ever. Lets go.

Three more Minicons came and they were Jolt, Reverb and Six-Speed.

We went down to the stomach and we saw a Parasite Cage Heartless.

Sora: A Parasite Cage Heartless!

Polar Claw: Lets get him. Polar Claw MAXIMIZE!

Polar Claw transformed and he was ready.

Me: Lori, Kairi, Lincoln, Lynn, Elena, Riku, Maria, Go get him.

Lori L.: With pleasure.

Springer: Springer TRANSFORM!

Springer transformed and they went at the Parasite Cage. They slashed and blasted it.

Lori L.: Lets get him Springer!

Springer: You got it Lori!

Springer fired an energy blast and Lori L. fired a blast of wind.

Lori L. and Springer: LIGHT WIND DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a blast of energy wind and it obliterated the Parasite Cage.

Me: Now to give this beast some major league heartburn.

I fired a huge blast of energy and we felt a huge rumble. We got out of the stomach and Monstro opened his mouth and he lost his lost. We were thrown up.

Me: Not one word about this.

Ben became Alien X and used his powers to clean us off. Laney used her abilities and tamed Monstro and she got him to cough up the ships he swallowed.

* * *

Velocitron - Starscream, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Heartless Skywarp, and Heartless Thundercracker

* * *

We were on the speed planet Velocitron and it was an enormous racing planet.

Me: Wow! So this is the planet Velocitron.

Lori J.: Yep. It's where we won the Speed Planet Trophy for the Velocitron Cyber Planet Key.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Luna: It sure is dude.

We walked the streets and up ahead we saw the rest of the Autobots driving the streets.

Me: There they are!

Optimus: Any sign of Prowl yet, Jazz?

Jazz: Not a thing, Prime. Man, if only we knew where he was!

Ironhide: I'm more concerned about the fact that those Decepticons might attack us while Prowl's gone!

Bumblebee: Don't talk like that, Ironhide! You sound like you don't want him back.

Prowl: Hey guys!

They saw us.

Bumblebee (TF): Prowl!

They were reunited with Prowl.

Optimus Prime: (to us) Thank you all so much for keeping Prowl safe.

Me: You're welcome Optimus.

?: Too bad you all are going to die!

We saw Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Me: Starscream, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Thundercracker and Skywarp!

Nico: Oh man!

Jetfire: (Australian Accent) This is not gonna be good mates.

Metroplex: (Scottish Accent) Not at all wee lads.

The Autobots all transformed.

Me: Link up guys!

Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm turned into the Star Saber.

Starscream: How did you get the Star Saber!?

Me: From a place called None of Your Business you traitor!

Nico: Starscream is the most notorious traitor of them all.

Lincoln: I hate that guy!

Me: Me too Lincoln. Lets get them!

Thundercracker and Skywarp then punched Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet and Thrust in their faces and they betrayed them and joined us.

Starscream: WHAT DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING!

Skywarp: Something that should've been done a long time ago Starscream!

Thundercracker: We've had it with you and your treachery. We're joining the Autobots now!

Me: This is a surprising turn of events.

Carol: It sure is.

Then 2 balls of darkness appeared and it was a Heartless Thundercracker and a Heartless Skywarp.

Me: Oh man!

Nico: Things are getting a whole lot weirder.

Me: Lets go!

We went at them and it was a powerful and brutal fight. Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning at Dirge and blew his left arm to pieces.

Dirge: So it seems that you Autobots have finally snapped! Well, you can't kill what you can't catch! (flies above us and shoots missiles)

We dodged them and I fired a laser blast that blew his cannons off.

Carol: Combo time!

Thundercracker: Right!

Thundercracker fired a powerful laser cannon and Carol fired a powerful Atomic Ray blast.

Carol and Thundercracker: ATOMIC LASER DEATH RAY!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly laser and it completely obliterated Dirge instantly.

Sora, Kairi and Riku obliterated the Heartless Thundercracker with their combo called LIGHT HEART BLAST and Donald, Goofy and Mickey destroyed the Heartless Skywarp with a combo called LIGHT KEY DEATHRAY. Thrust was badly injured by Lisa and Skywarps combo: TELEPORTING LASER STORM.

Bluestreak: You are a worthy opponent Thrust. But it's too bad it has to end like this for you

Bluestreak kept trying to shoot Thrust through the head only for him to hit his other body parts.

Thrust: You know what?! I'll just do it myself! (Shoots himself through the head)

Now it was just me and Starscream.

Me: Starscream you will now pay for the entirety of your crimes.

Starscream: We'll see.

Skywarp: Any last words, Screamer?

Starscream: I hate you all. So much.

Nico: (aura flares up) Thanks for the power boost. But the fight's already over.

I slashed Starscream in half with the Star Saber and then he exploded all over the place with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Go to Hell, Starscream.

Starscream's spirit appeared.

Thundercracker (to Starscream's spirit): Me and Skywarp are giving you a five-minute head start, Starscream.

Starscream: Really?

Skywarp (smirks): Minutes, seconds. You know how bad we can be at math.

Nicole: Make that right now. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Starscream was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Never again Starscream. Your treachery will never be tolerated and Megatron will meet his death at my hands.

Override: Never again.

Me: Yep. Starscream was the biggest and most honorless slimeball of them all.

* * *

Final Battle: MEGATRON/GALVATRON

* * *

Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Autobots and the reformed Decepticons destroyed all of Megatron's forces and minions and collected all of the Minicons. Primarily we destroyed Soundwave, Dirge, Thrust and Starscream and made sure that it was only Megatron that was left. We used numerous combos on the other Decepticons and the list is extremely Long and it goes as follows.

Shockwave - Carol and Grimlock (BW): KAIJU HAMMER TAIL

Blitzwing - Lori and Blackarachnia: WIND SPIDER SLASH

Bombshell - Leni and Sonic: SUPERSONIC METEOR PUNCH

Octane - Luna and Sam S.L.: PHOENIX ROCK SONG

Astrotrain - Luan, Eddy and Lensay: LIGHT LAUGH FUNNYSTORM

Sixshot - Lynn, Lightning and Ember: VOLCANO HAMMER POUND

Shrapnel - Waspinator and Lincoln: LIGHTNING BEE STING

Kickback - Lucy and Airazor: FEAR CROW DARKSTORM

Runabout - Laney and Retrax: PILLBUG SPIKE BALL

Runamuck - Lana and Spittor: ICE FROG HOP

Scrapper - Lola and Inferno (BW): FIRE ANT CRAWL

Scavenger - Lisa and Red Alert: AMBULANCE ROLLOVER

Mixmaster - Lily and Overload: TSUNAMI TRAILER SMASH

Long Haul - Girl Jordan and Blurr: DRAGON RACE COLLISION

Bonecrusher - Haiku and Tidal Wave: DARK OCEAN SLAM

Hook - Ben as NRG and Bonecrusher (BW): RADIOACTIVE BISON RAM

Predaking - Linka, Sora, Maria R. and Scourge (Cybertron): LIGHTFIRE DRAGONTAIL WHIP

Razorclaw (G1) - Sakura and Rhinox: SMASH RHINO CHARGE

Headstrong - Sasuke and Cheetor: FLAMING CHEETAH SPEED

Divebomb - Ino and B-Boom: FIRE BABOON POUND

Tantrum - Fu and Transquito: WIND MOSQUITO STRIKE

Rampage - Kiba and K9: DOGFIRE DEATH FANG

Motor Master - Choji and Manterror: MANTIS BOULDER THROW

Drag Strip - Samui and Dinobot: ICE RAPTOR SLASH

Breakdown - Rock Lee and Scorponok (BW): YOUTH SCORPION STING

Dead End - Neji and Polar Claw: BEAR PAW SLAM

Wildrider - Shino and Wolffang: BUTTERFLY WOLF STUN

Menasor - Hinata and Ironhide (BW): ELEPHANT WATER SLAM

Brawl - Yakumo and Prowl (BW): ILLUSION LION STUN

Swindle - Ami and Nightscream (Beast Machines): SONIC SWORD STUN

Vortex - Akiko and Terrorsaur: NEBULA PTERODACTYL SWOOP

Onslaught - Isaribi and Depth Charge (BW): MANTA WHIRLPOOL SLAM

Blast Off - Hokuto and Tigatron: STAR TIGER SNOWSTORM

Bruticus - Shikamaru and Tarantulus: SHADOW SPIDER SNARE

Cutthroat - Varie and Silverbolt (Fuzor): WOLFFISH SLAP SMASH

Blot - Shannon and Dinobot (BW): DARK DEINONYCHUS SLASH

Rippersnapper - Tabby and Cybershark: RAINBOW HAMMERHEAD BLIND

Hun-Gurr - Zach and Razorbeast: FIREBOAR RAM POUND

Sinnertwin - Sai and Optimus Primal: INK GORILLA POUNDSTORM

Abominus - Rusty and Claw Jaw: WATERSQUID SLAM

Slugslinger - Liam and Silverbolt (BW Combiner): THUNDERSNOW EAGLE STUN

Triggerhappy - Polly Pain and Ram Horn: RHINO BEETLE CHARGE

Misfire - Giggles and Cicadacon: LAUGHING SCREECH IMMOBILIZE

Weirdwolf - Nico and Starfire: NUOVA STAR RING SNARE

Skullcruncher - Aylene C. and Insecticon: STAGFIRE BEETLE CLAW

Mindwipe - Irma and Buzz Saw (BW): HORNET MAELSTROM STING

Apeface - Taranee and Powerpinch: FIRE EARWIG PINCHSTUN

Snapdragon - Cornelia and Drill Bit: LEAF WEEVIL STING

Sharkticon - Hay Lin and Razorclaw (BW): WINDCRAB PINCH CLAW

Scourge - Elyon and Snarl (BW): TIME TASMANIAN DEVIL RUST

Cyclonus - Megan and Smokescreen: SPACE TRUCK DRAGON

Scorponok (Energon) - Lillian and Sea Clamp: LIGHT LOBSTER CLUB

Devestator - Lincoln, Linka, Liam, Storm, Quickstrike and Sasuke: LIGHTNING COBRA STING!

Trypticon - Carol and Tripredacus: KAIJU TRIO PUNCH

Lazorbeak (G1) - Lori and Magnaboss (BW Combiner): CYCLONE JUNGLE PUNCH

Buzzsaw - Naruto and Tails: WIND FOX RASENSHURIKEN

Ravage, Frenzy, and Ratbat - Me and Iron Man: ENERGY TRIBEAM REPULSER

We destroyed several Heartless and Unversed. We went all over the universe and saw many planets that were part of the Transformers Universe. It was amazing. We were now on the planet Cybertron.

Me: Wow! So this is the planet Cybertron. It's incredible.

Optimus Prime: Yes. This is the planet Cybertron. Our home and the planet we live on.

Me: We sure destroyed a lot of Decepticons.

Nico: We also have the Constructicons with us.

FLASHBACK

Nico (to Scrapper): Scrapper, if you and the Constructicons decide to help us, then you'll have to help us in killing half of your former teammates. Are you ok with that?

Scrapper: We want to get Rumble on our side. The rest can burn in Hell. Especially Megatron. We hated him before but last week was the final straw.

Scavenger: Yeah! You see, just last week, we asked him if he'd give us notes on our comic-strip idea. And you know what he said to us?

Flashback within a Flashback

The Constructicons were smiling as they showed Megatron a picture of a horse titled, "Doofus Mcgoof Business Horse"

Megatron: That drawing's terrible. You 6 should go back to art school. (leaves as the Constructicon's eyes started twitching)

End of flashback within a flashback...

Scrapper: WE SHOULD GO BACK TO ART SCHOOL?!

Mixmaster: REVENGE WILL BE OURS! (all of them laugh maniacally)

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: What a jerk.

Nico: No kidding.

Lincoln: Not only that but Soundwave deserved it.

FLASHBACK 2

Breakdown (to Slingshot): You know what, flyboy? THAT TEARS IT!

Slingshot (gets scared): Huh?

Breakdown: If our lives don't mean anything to you Autobots anymore, then I'm not holding back either! DO YOU HEAR ME, SCRAPHEAP?! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GUT ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL!

We were blasting many Decepticons and blowing some of them away with all kinds of combos and more.

Frenzy: I...I don't get what you're all doing! This ain't how things are! This ain't how they're supposed to happen! We usually fight, you Autobots usually win, we usually get away, we usually plan our next move, and it starts all over again! Why are you all doing this?! Why are you all breaking the rules?!

Me: Sometime rules were meant to be broken!

I blasted him apart.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Me: We really blew them away.

Carol: No kidding.

Rampage: Yeah but I'm glad my former teammates deserve it.

Me: Same here Rampage.

Rampage: After this is over lets join the Redemption Squad and form a Land, Sea and Air team.

William: Good idea Rampage. I was just about to suggest that for us.

Me: Same here William. But it was sure funny how Shrapnel acted like Waspinator when he got hit.

FLASHBACK 3:

Shrapnel: Lets see what you...

WHAM!

Shrapnel went flying and he crashed into the wall.

CRASH!

But the crash made him crazy. He clanged all over the place.

He was driving all over the place.

Shrapnel: (Acting crazy) Destroy all Maximal-mal-mal-mal-mals.

Scorponok: What's gotten into him?

Rampage: You all right Shrapnel?

Shrapnel: Shrapnel? Negative, negative, negative. I am Waspinator. Predacon hero-o-o-o-o.

Me: He now is nuts.

Blackarachnia: More like wacko.

Shrapnel came over to her,

Shrapnel: Wacko? No! Wonko! Wonko the sane! (Punches himself in the head) (CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG)

Waspinator: STOP RIPPING WASPINATOR OFF!

FLASHBACK 3 ENDS:

We laughed.

Waspinator: Waspinator doesn't think it was funny.

Sora: That King of Toys Heartless was tough though.

Me: I know.

FLASHBACK 4

It was after we destroyed the King of Toys Heartless

Cliffjumper: That's weird. Why did we get stronger when we took down that Heartless?

Bluestreak: Maybe it's like one of those video games. When you defeat an enemy, you get a power up.

Me: It's actually one of our unique abilities now that you're with us. We get stronger from Negative (looks at the remains of the King of Toys): Wait. What if we end up just like that Heartless? Forgetting ourselves and attacking each other.

William: No way, Swerve. That won't happen.

Stewie: We won't let it.

Maria: Yeah. You guys are too strong.

Swerve (nervously): You guys can't be sure! What if I or one of the others get taken over and attack all of you?!

Me: Swerve! Get ahold of yourself! We won't let that happen.

FLASHBACK 4 ENDS.

Then we saw the famous Megatron himself!

Nico: Are you... THE Megatron?

Megatron: Of course I am. I see Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come to fight me.

Nico: It is an honor to fight you! I have so many toys of you.

Megatron (chuckles): Glad to see I have a fan, even if you are planning to kill me.

Nico: Did you know that you've also appeared in live action movies, other cartoons, and video games? I'm talking about the Michael Bay movies as well as War for Cybertron, Fall of Cybertron, Rise of the Dark Spark, Transformers Animated, and Transformers Prime. It's a shame that you didn't show up in Robots in Disguise 2015.

May: Nico, we need to stay focused here. Ok, honey?

Nico: Alright. (to Megatron) Sorry. Looks like I've gotta kill you know.

Megatron: Since you are a fan of my work, I'll make sure your death is swift and painless.

Optimus Prime: Megatron, today, you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and humanity. One shall stand...

Megatron: And one shall fall. You, Optimus Prime! (fires fusion cannon at Optimus)

He dodged.

Edzilla (grabs Megatron by the throat): ED SMASH BUCKET HEAD ROBOT!

He punched and smashed Megatron all over the place.

Sora T.: Lets get him Birdramon!

Birdramon: Lets do it. (Echoing) METEOR WING!

She fired multiple blasts of fire from her wings and they hit and exploded by Megatron.

Birdramon: Combo time Rattrap!

Rattrap: You got it! Rattrap MAXIMIZE!

He transformed.

Birdramon: (Echoing) METEOR WING!

Birdramon fired fireballs.

Rattrap fired his blaster.

Birdramon and Rattrap: HAWKFLAME BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly fire blast that turned into a powerful hawk made of pure fire and it hit Megatron and exploded.

Megatron got up and he had an orb of darkness in his hands.

Riku: Alright. This is our chance. Let's destroy that dark orb before Megatron has a chance to use it.

Megatron (pulls out said orb): The other orbs of darkness made Clayton and Stane more powerful. Let's see what this one does for me!

Sora: Too late!

And with that, Megatron yells as his body began to change before our very eyes.

Megatron had become more powerful than ever and he had now become GALVATRON! He was the Galvatron from Transformers Cybertron.

Hot Shot: He has changed.

Me: His power is unreal! I don't think we've ever faced a Transformer this powerful before.

Galvatron: Yes. Megatron is no more. I am now Galvatron! (Evil Laughter)

He punched Edzilla in the face.

Galvatron had just defeated Edzilla.

Galvatron formed a sword of pure purple evil energy.

Galvatron (looks down at Edzilla): And you call yourself the strongest there is. How pathetic! (about to stab him)

I stopped the sword with the Star Saber and kick him in the face.

Me: You're not the only one that has power like this. GUARDIANS UNITE!

We became the Guardians.

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Matt turned into Shagon.

Lillian: Light!

Me: Time to merge our powers guys!

Will: You got it J.D.

They channeled the Auranee's into me and my power increased exponentially. I had the Star Saber in my hands and it was intensified with the Cyber Planet Keys and the blade was stronger. I was also the size of Galvatron.

Me: (Echoing Voice) **You will pay for all your crimes Galvatron.**

I go Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Wing and my power is intensified dramatically.

Optimus Prime: Lets work together. Jetfire, Overload, Power Link!

Jetfire (Armada): You got it.

Jetfire turned into legs and Overload turned into a powerful shoulder blaster and they attached to him and the Race Minicon team turned into the Skyboom Shield and the Space Minicon team turned into the Requiem Blaster.

Me: **Galvatron I will never forgive you for everything you've done to the galaxy and to Cybertron.**

I punched Galvatron all over the place and kicked him in the chest and blew a part his sword. I fired a blast of lightning at him and electrocuted him. I kicked him in the face and fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him and I slashed his left arm off and he screamed in pain.

Optimus Prime fired blasts of energy and they all exploded with incredible power when they hit Galvatron.

Leobreaker: Lets do it Optimus!

Leobreaker turned into a gauntlet and attached to Optimus and the Jungle Planet Key had claws on it.

Bumblebee (TF): YEAH GET HIM! (To the viewers) This is so awesome guys!

Me: **The reign of terror of the Decepticons will end!**

I fired a blast of wind combined with lightning and it shorted out Galvatron. He was damaged badly.

Optimus Prime: Time to meet your fate Galvatron.

I fired a powerful energy blast at him.

Then a Fearow came out and went at the rest of us.

Me: **A Fearow!**

Nico: It sure is a Fearow. I got this.

Nico fired a blast of lightning and knocked it out and he threw a Pokeball and caught it.

Me: **Good job Nico. Now lets finish this.**

Lori J.: Get him J.D.! Make him pay for everything he has done! We believe in you!

Me: **With pleasure Lori!**

My power then got an incredible boost!

Me: **Wow! Not only do we get stronger from hatred but we also get stronger from Unity and strength of friendship. Now things are getting serious!**

Optimus Prime: That's incredible.

Me: **Now lets take him down.**

Scavenger (fires at Galvatron): DOOFUS MCGOOF SEND HIS REGARDS!

Bumblebee (Transformers): Final Smash Time! CAMERO DEATH BEAM!

Bumblebee fired a blast of energy from his chest and it hit Megatron and exploded.

Ash: Pikachu, it's time for your Final Smash.

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu Fired a huge blast of lightning at Megatron and electrocuted him big time.

We went at Galvatron and hit him with everything we got and then I grabbed him by the shoulders and sucked in every ounce of his darkness and it made me far more powerful than ever before.

Nico: Megatron/Galvatron. You have failed this entire universe!

Megatron (returns to normal): No! How can I be defeated by mere insects!

Nico: Some guys never learn. And speaking of which, you should learn how to count. Something tells me you're outnumbered. (throws Megatron to the Autobots) He's all yours, guys!

Ironhide: I really hate this fella! (punches Megatron towards Bumblebee)

Bumblebee (zaps Megatron towards Wheeljack): Don't be like that, Ironhide!

Wheeljack (kicks Megatron back): Yeah, he's a blast to kick in the face!

Megatron stumbled and realized that he walked right into Optimus' gun.

Optimus: Megatron... be gone! (shoots Megatron through the head)

Me: **Now you will die Megatron! Everyone together! KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEE!**

All the Autobots fired blasts of red energy and Lori J. fired a blast too surprisingly.

ME: **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

I fired a Red Kamehameha Wave and the Autobots lasers fused into it and it intensified with incredible power. It hit Megatron and completely obliterated what was left of him in an instant and we powered down. The Great War with the Autobots and the Decepticons was finally over.

Optimus Prime: With the war finally over, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our new friends, Team Loud Phoenix Storm, our descendants The Maximals and the Predacons and the Minicons. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. To any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here... we are waiting. And to any Decepticons still out there, if you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... our home.

* * *

Back home on Earth we made a huge alliance with the planet Cybertron. It was a great alliance and it's now extremely beneficial. With Megatron now destroyed and sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness we can now coexist with the worlds of the Transformers. Planets Earth, Animatron, Velocitron, Gigantion and Cybertron have formed a very powerful alliance. Megatron's Decepticons that we captured and spared were brought to trial and destroyed for their crimes. Some of the Decepticons were given amnesty and a pardon for their crimes. Thundercracker and Skywarp and some of the other Decepticons that helped destroyed Megatron/Galvatron were given a pardon and were placed on the Redemption Squad. Ramjet was thrown into the Cybertron prison with the rest of his comrades that were spared death. The Autobot Ark now is in our garage and we decided to keep it for repairs. We found out that Nico met Lori Jimenez at school and he had a small crush on her but quickly got out of it when he realized that he already has a girlfriend. Thundercracker and Soundwave kept their Decepticon symbols as reminders of everything. Rei now has a nice home at the estate on Earth and it was much better than where she was living on Jakku.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Transformers Cybertron, Armada and Generation 1 were awesome! I used to collect the toys all the time ages ago and it was awesome! It was Beast Wars Transformers that got me into it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Let me know what you all think and some of the scenes he gave me were not needed.

See you all next time.


	616. Bullies and Doubt Ghost Princes

It starts in the forest. We were by the forests looking for something. We had on radiation suits and we had special equipment.

Lori: So why are we literally in the middle of the forest wearing radiation suits with all this equipment?

Me: We're out here looking for Energon. It's a powerful energy source that the Cybertronians use for power.

Optimus Primal: That's right and we use energon to power everything. When we crash landed here we found out that Earth has a lot of energon.

Me: That's amazing.

Lola: How in the world did Earth get Energon?

Me: That's a really good question. How strong did you find out the energon fields were here on Earth, Optimus?

Optimus Primal: There was energon all over the planet and it was too strong for our communications to get through.

Me: It has electromagnetic energy waves that jam all Cybertronian Communication systems.

Lana: That's dangerous stuff.

Laney: How did you guys find out that there was energon here?

Optimus Primal: It was because of a relic we have called the Golden Disk. It gave the location of a major energon source. That's why Megatron stole it. Megatron wanted to restart the great war.

Luna: But this time with the Maximals and the Predacons.

Me: And we stopped that from happening.

Scorponok (BW): It's good we did. I don't know what I saw in Megatron when I was working with him.

Terrorsaur: No kidding.

Me: Yeah. What really puzzles me is how the Decepticon Megatron got the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed into his crew.

Lincoln: That's what I was wondering too. First Clayton, then Stane and now Megatron.

Me: I know. We came up with a lot of combos huh?

Rhinox: We sure did J.D. Your teamwork is off the charts powerful.

Me: Not to brag Rhinox but we get that all the time.

The list of combos we did to the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed are as follows:

Heartless Rumble - Aqua and Team Bullet Train: ICESTORM SONIC TRAIN RAILCUT

Darkside Heartless - Lucy and Stormjet: NETHERWORLD DARKNESS SONICJET

Guard Armor Heartless - Haiku and Hightower: DARK CROW CRANEPUNCH

Trickmaster Heartless - Maggie and Heavy Load: DARKFIRE DUMPLOAD

Stealth Sneak Heartless - Laney and Wedge: BRAMBLE BULLDOZE

Opposite Armor Heartless - Brittney and Grimlock: DARK RAVEN EXCAVATOR

Pot Centipede Heartless - Ben as Gravattack and Scattershot: PLANET MISSILE SHOT

Illuminator Heartless - Luan and Cyclonus: LIGHT CHOPPER SHRED

Kurt Zisa Heartless - Lori and Land Military Minicon Team: WIND MISSILE FIRESTORM

Dark Thorn Heartless - Riley and Sea Minicon Team: BRAMBLE OCEAN THORNSHOT

Shadow Stalker Heartless - Leni and the Destruction Minicon Team: GRAVITY DEMOLITION SMASH

Volcanic Lord Heartless - Lola, Volcana and Demolisher: FIRESTORM MISSILE DEATHSTORM

Blizzard Lord Heartless - Lana, Luna and Skywarp: BLIZZARD TELEPORTING MISSILE ASSAULT

Prison Keeper Heartless - Eddy, Luan and Crumplezone: LIGHT TANK BLAST

Storm Rider Heartless - Lori & her children and the Air Defense Team: SONIC WIND LASERSTORM

Grim Reaper Heartless - Lucy, Brittney and Blackarachnia: DARKNESS SPIDER DEATH

Groundshaker Heartless - Lynn and Tarantulus: VOLCANIC SPIDER BITESTORM

Grim Guardianess Heartless - Laney and Lincoln: LIGHTNING VINE ELECTROCUTION

King of Toys Heartless - Lola, Lisa, Megan, Me and Sora: COSMIC FIRESTORM DEATHRAY

Skoll Heartless - Lucy and Maggie: DARKNESS FIRE RAVEN

Symphony Master Unversed - Luna, Sam S.L. and Becky: FIRE ICE DEATHRAY

Lump of Horror Unversed - Haiku and Shannon: DARK MAGIC RAVEN

Metamorphosis Unversed - Lana and Goofy: STUPID ICE PULVERIZER

Mimic Master Unversed - Lucy and Me: NIGHTMARISH FEARSTORM

Spellican Nightmare - Haiku and Cyclonus: DARK HELICOPTER DEATH RAVEN

Commantis Nightmare - Laney and Donald: FIRESTORM BRAMBLE SLASH

Twilight Thorn Nobody - Laney and Riley: VENUS ACID VINESLASH

Me: We sure came up with a lot of great combos.

Ratchet: Optimus, why so glum? This planet and the entire universe are finally free from Megatron's tyranny.

Optimus Prime: A small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark.

Thundercracker: Look, Optimus, our former leader got killed by his own evil, not you. (sees the look on his face) Sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history together.

Optimus Prime: But the Megatron whom I once fought beside and thought of as a brother and who lives in my memories perished eons ago, when he became a Decepticon.

Ratchet: Well, aside from Megatron, Frenzy, Dirge, Thrust, Starscream, and Soundwave are the only Decepticons dead, with Ramjet being in the Cybertron prison. The rest of the Decepticons have changed their ways and joined us.

Me: That's right Optimus Prime.

Laney: We promise that they will be good.

Optimus Prime: Thanks guys.

Lana was digging and she unearthed something.

Lana: Hey look at this!

We go over and we saw a blue glowing crystal and it had a huge amount of energy and it was emitting a low hum.

Me: Is that Energon?

Optimus Primal: That's right J.D. This is raw natural Energon. In its natural form it's highly unstable. A blunt impact, missile blast or change in temperature can cause it to explode with incredible power.

Me: It sounds like dangerous stuff.

I had my geiger counter ready and it was clicking like mad.

Me: Wow! The radiation coming off of the Energon is incredible. But from what I read Energon Radiation only affects Cybertronians.

Terrorsaur: That's right. It only affects us when we're in our robot forms. It causes us to short out and go into stasis lock.

Me: That is really dangerous stuff.

We dug it up and found a huge energon vein.

Me: Wow!

Laney: What a vein.

Lori: It sure is literally powerful.

Lisa: Affirmative Firstborn elder sister.

Me: That's also the reason why you are in the forms of animals from Earth. To protect you all from the effects of Energon Radiation.

Cheetor: That's right.

Then we saw 2 Raichu's come up to us.

Me: Hey it's 2 Raichu's.

Nico: One for each of us J.D.

Me: You said it man.

Lynn and Tara entombed the 2 Raichu's in rock.

Lincoln: Combo time!

Optimus Prime: You got it Lincoln!

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Optimus Prime fired a blast from his wrist gun.

Lincoln and Optimus Prime: LIGHTNING MAXIMUM BLAST!

The blasts hit the Raichu's and torched them.

Aquaman: Time for a Final Smash. MAELSTROM SHARK BITE!

A shark made of pure water appeared and bit the Raichu's and knocked them out.

Me and Nico threw Pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Yes!

Nico: All right!

My device on my arm beeped.

Me: Uh oh.

I looked at the device and it showed that Timmy Turner's bully Francis is in town and is causing a lot of trouble.

Me: Who is this ugly kid?

Nicole saw him and she gasped.

Nicole: So one of the targets I've been after for a long time is here now. How convenient.

Me: What do you know about this guy Nicole?

Nicole: His name is Francis Grayhane and he is the worst bully ever known in the city of Dimmsdale, California. He gets a really sick thrill out of causing trouble and hurting kids. He's a big lawbreaker too. (Pulls out a wanted poster) This is him. He has a bounty of $500,000,000,000.00 on his head and he makes me sick just looking at him.

Me: It's says he's only 12 years old so we can't kill him.

Laney: His parents created a monster.

Me: You're telling me Laney. Lets go get him.

We set out for the city.

* * *

In the heart of the city, Francis Grayhane was picking on some little kids.

Francis G.: Now you are gonna give me your money or I'm gonna pound every single tooth out of your mouth and kill you?

A Purple energy laser hit by his feet and exploded and he was sent flying and he crashed into a bunch of trash cans.

CRASH!

Me: Francis Grayhane! You're under arrest.

Francis G.: Well if it isn't the loser force.

Timmy T.: Never thought I would see you again Francis.

Francis G.: Turner, you ruined my life! I will kill you for everything you've done to me!

Quickstrike: (Cowboy Accent) You give all humans everywhere a really bad name you stupid piece of slag!

Nico: I agree Quickstrike.

Francis G.: Well, I guess this is the part where I get a slap on the wrist and run off to beat up someone another day.

Me: Nope. Your guess is wrong.

Nico: We're going to hunt you.

Francis G.: Say what?

Maria R.: Your bullying has gone on long enough.

Me: Too long.

Francis G.: Isn't that for me to decide?

Nico: Ten.

Francis G.: Also, I could have sworn you said you guys were gonna hunt me. What, like a deer?

Maria R.: We've taken down some of the worst criminals in the universe. Electro, Evil Stewie, And most recently, G1 Megatron. You'll be easy prey.

Nico: Nine.

Francis G.: Listen, Turner probably got you to protect him from me, but this is going a little too far. I get that you hate guys like me.

Nico: Eight.

Francis G.: Are you counting?

Maria R.: For the next 24 hours, we'll be hunting you throughout this city. If you survive after that time, you get off scot-free. If not, Timmy's gonna be free of you.

Nico: Seven.

Francis G.: Do you do this with all bullies like me?

Maria: Well, before the Big Bang, I hunted down one picking on Carol.

Francis G.: Where is he now?

Maria R.: He's still alive.

Francis G.: So he got away.

Maria R.: But he's expelled now.

Nico: Five.

Francis G.: You just skipped six.

Nico: I know. Four.

Maria R.: And don't try to call the Legion of Doom for help. [chuckles] We'll know if you do. You can't hide from us. So if I were you, I would start running.

Francis laughs nervously and then runs away.

Nico: Three, two, one.

Francis ran like a bat out of Hell.

Me: The hunt is on.

Quickstrike: YEE HAW! Lets hunt us a bully! Quickstrike TERRORIZE!

He transformed.

The hunt was on.

Scavenger: Lets combine into Devastator to cover more ground.

Me: Okay.

Hightower: Lets do it!

They combined into the huge Constructicon Devastator and they were covering more ground.

Silverbolt (Combiner): We can cover the air.

Me: Go for it.

The Aerialbots flew into the air.

Me: Lets get him guys.

Francis G. sees Cliffjumper's vehicle mode.

Francis G.: That's a sweet car. (gets in) And it's all mine!

Cliffjumper (buckles Francis in with seat belt): Buckle up. You're in for a bumpy ride.

Cliffjumper drove and gave him the worst ever ride of all time. The ride was full of bad twists, turns, bumps, skids, spins and more and it made Francis so sick. When he got up he was really green around the gills.

* * *

However as the hunt for Francis was going on in America, in Norway in the village of Arendelle, Something sinister was brewing. Queen Elsa was reading a book when she saw an unexpected and evil surprise. She saw an evil specter that looked like Hans, who tried to usurp her kingdom and have her wrongfully executed for High Treason.

Hans' ghost: How does it feel to be queen, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now.

(Elsa starts to back away)

Hans' ghost: After all, you ARE the daughter of the great King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.

Elsa was in a lot of trouble. She sent Anna to get us.

* * *

Back in the city we were hunting Francis and he was cowering in fear.

Nico: Oh, Francis. Come out, come out, wherever you are. C'mon, show yourself and your punishment won't be too severe!

Me: (Ominous Singing) Oh Francis. Come out to play-yay.

Maria: Show yourself, Francis. You can't avoid us forever.

Lincoln: Take your punishment like a man you coward!

Starfire: This guy just is that stupid.

Me: Tell me about it.

Then we saw 2 snake pokemon - Arbok.

Me: 2 Arbok.

Nico: Oh wow!

Aquaman: (To the Viewers) Lots of Pokemon here huh?

Thunderblast: Lets use our combo Snake Man!

Snake Man: You got it Thunderblast.

Thunderblast fired Rockets and Snake Man fired his Search Snake.

Snake Man and Thunderblast: SNAKE MISSILE BARRAGE!

The missiles combined and turned into snake bombs and they hit the Arbok's and exploded.

Jane: (British Accent) I got this. JUNGLE ENTANGLEMENT!

Jane slashed the ground with her Keyblade and jungle vines came out and wrapped both Arbok in them and we threw Pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Got them!

Nico: Yeah!

Fireflight: I see him guys. He's in the dumpster by the market 2 clicks north!

Me: I see it Fireflight.

We went at the dumpster and opened it and in it was Francis.

Me: End of the line small fry.

Nico: Francis Grayhane, you have failed this city!

Lori and Carol grab him by the arms and legs and had him restrained.

Me: Get the Boo Box.

Lincoln and Linka brought out a treasure chest box and opened it. In it was a body.

Me: Oh man! That is a pirate that was in there for 300 years. Perhaps you can give this pirate a good burial at sea Lucy.

Lucy: I would like that J.D.

We dumped the body out and put it in a body bag. Francis was kicking and screaming and Lori and Carol put him into the box and we closed it and Lucy used her dark magic to project the most horrific images and monsters ever known to him inside it. We heard Francis screaming and crying like a baby and we beamed him over to a Solitary Confinement cell and the darkness of his cell played the same images and he was damaged psychologically beyond all forms of repair. Francis Grayhane, the most ruthless bully of all time was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole in the Uranus Prison. We used our magic and made another Francis. This one however is the exact opposite of his evil self.

As we relished in another victory, Anna arrived.

Anna: Guys! Guys!

Me: Anna. What's wrong?

Anna: It's Elsa. She's in trouble. You have to come to Arendelle.

Me: Okay.

We went to Arendelle.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway.

* * *

We arrived in Arendelle, Norway and we were approaching the castle and we saw a face Lana hates all too well.

Duke of Weselton (sees Lana): (German Accent) Oh, it's you.

Lana: Hiya, Duke of Weaseltown!

Duke: It's Duke of Weselton! And don't talk to me like we're friends! Thanks to you fools, Arendelle cut ties with me and my kingdom forever!

Skids: Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't helped Hans with his dirty work.

Duke: And I see you brought more oafs with you as well.

Gears: Who you calling oafs?!

Mixmaster: We didn't come to talk to the likes of you. We came to talk to Elsa.

The Duke then laughed hysterically for about a minute.

Duke (wipes a tear from his eye as he stops laughing): Oh, wait. You're being serious, aren't you?

Scrapper: What's so funny?

Duke: See for yourself. Elsa's become a sorry excuse for a queen. Perhaps it's because she's hung out with you barbarians. (walks away)

Goofy: Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened?

Sora: Well, let's go find Elsa and see.

We reach the Castle and see a large cloud of darkness. An image of Hans appears through the darkness.

Lana: Hans!?

Hook: So that's Hans? Doesn't look intimidating to me.

Lana ran up to it, but it disappeared

Lana: Huh?

Scavenger: Was it a ghost?

Bonecrusher: That's impossible. You said that Hans isn't dead.

Long Haul: Whatever the case, we'd better tell Elsa about this. Wonder if she's in there...

Me: And while we do that, Sora, go get Simba. I can tell you've dealt with something like this before.

Sora: You got it J.D.

Sora teleported to the Pridelands in Tanzania.

* * *

Pridelands, Tanzania

* * *

Sora arrived in the Pridelands of Tanzania and Simba saw him.

Simba: Sora. It's great to see you again.

Sora: Same here. How are things in the Pride Lands?

Simba: Aside from the fact that Zira's army could attack at any moment, things have been good.

Sora: That's great. But we need your help. Queen Elsa is having problems with a ghost of pure darkness. Like what you went through.

Simba: You called the right lion Sora. Lets get over there.

They beamed to Arendelle.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway.

* * *

Sora and Simba came back.

Jeri: Simba!

Simba: Hey Jeri!

Jeri: It's great to see you again.

Simba: You too Jeri. So you guys are having a problem with a doubt ghost?

Me: That's right and we have to help her.

We went into the castle and into Elsa's room and we saw her on her bed in a fetal position whimpering in fear.

Lana: Elsa!

Lana went up to her and Elsa saw her.

Lana: Elsa, it's gonna be okay.

Me: Are you all right Elsa?

Elsa: That ghost won't leave me alone.

Me: I know what that ghost is Elsa. It's a negative energy manifestation of your doubts and fear. It was because of Hans that he nearly got you and your kingdom killed. You are the only one that can stop it Elsa. We can help you.

Elsa: You can? How?

Me: You have to trust us. Here's what we do.

We went outside and in the courtyard we were ready.

The ghost of Hans appeared again in front of Elsa with us hiding in plain sight.

Smokescreen (as the ghost): The hesitant queen will one day lose all his friends.

Grapple (as the ghost): Queen Elsa the doubtful...

G1 Inferno (as the ghost): Worried by a silly ol' ghost...

Tracks (as the ghost): Ooh, Elsa the do-nothing queen...

Elsa glares at the ghost.

Elsa: No!

Simba (as the ghost): Try and stop me!

Elsa hurls an icicle at the ghost and it vanishes.

Me: She did it!

We came out and cheered for her.

Me: Elsa you did it!

Anna hugged her sister.

Anna: I knew you could do it Elsa.

Elsa: Thanks to you and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lana: I'm glad you stopped the ghost Elsa.

Elsa: Thanks to all of you Lana.

Me: Glad we can help out Elsa. Now we have to make sure that Hans gets the message.

* * *

Southern Isles, Norway.

* * *

In the Southern Isles in southern Norway, Hans was working in the manure yards. After he tried to usurp Arendelle he was disinherited and never allowed to get the throne of any country ever again. He was now forever disgraced and degraded to a stable boy.

Hans was working and he saw us.

Hans: Great! What do you all want now?

Lana: Elsa got plagued by ghost versions of you today. And they caused her to doubt herself as queen. Know something about it?

Hans: Of course not. I only learned about it just now.

Nico: Don't lie to us!

Hans: I'm not! Even if I did made those so called ghosts appear, I wouldn't make sure Elsa would doubt herself. I would kill her and get it over with!

Maria (senses that he was telling the truth): Ok. We believe you. For now. But the next time you try anything against her, there's gonna be some bad consequences!

Hans (sarcastically): Geez. I hope I don't snore.

Me: Nope. It'll be much worse than that. If you mess with Elsa again, we will kill you and send you off to Hell. And it'll be colder there than Elsa's ice.

Hans: Don't you mean hotter?

Me: Oh I wouldn't want to ruin it for you when you get there. So don't test us. Or else.

We vanished. We then went to the Moon Prison where an elderly Vicky was sitting in her cell. We used what Timmy told us about a wish he made that got Vicky turned nice and we used our powers to make Vicky split into two people. One was her pure evil side that was old, haggardly, evil and a total monster forever cursed with eternal life without eternal youth and the other was an angel and a 100% nice girl. But because everyone in Dimmsdale hates her guts, she can never go back there and she was essentially exiled. Timmy and the Nice Vicky reconciled and they were happy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I hated both Francis and Hans. Francis from the Fairly Oddparents was without a doubt the meanest bully in the show. He may be 12 but he was completely rotten to the core and he needs to be in prison forever. I would punch him all over the place until he was a pulpy pancake. Hans from 2013's Frozen was the worst of them all. He tried to usurp the kingdom of Arendelle all for himself and he tried to kill Elsa! WHAT A MONSTER! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	617. Adventures Across the Stars

Part 1: A Jovian Reunion

* * *

It starts with me, Janeen, Megan, Samus and Lincoln in the training yard. We were firing lightning and lasers at targets that looked like all of Samus' greatest enemies. I fired a lightning blast at a dummy that looked like the Dragon Space Pirate Ridley. Ridley has haunted Samus all her life because when she was a child, Ridley killed her parents on Earth colony K-2L.

The Ridley statue exploded and Samus fired a hyper beam blast at Dark Samus and a statue that looked like Sylus.

Megan fired a space blast at some statues of Space Pirates and the Lord of Brinstar - Kraid.

Janeen fired a blast of lightning at a Dark Samus statue and destroyed it.

Janeen: That's what you get for killing my mother!

Janeen then had thoughts about her mother and she broke down crying.

Janeen: (Crying) Mother!

Me: Oh Janeen.

I comfort her.

Lincoln: Samus I can't believe that the Phazon Crisis killed Gandrayda. She did not deserve to have this happen to her.

Samus: I know Lincoln. But it was because of the Phazon that this had to happen to her.

Me: Maybe we can save her. Lets head to the Simulator. Come on.

We did so.

* * *

In the Simulator we got ready. Samus typed in the scenario and the world.

Samus: You know what to do right Janeen?

Janeen: I do mom. And if I bring my real mother back, just remember that you are the best 2nd mother I can ever have.

Samus had a tear of joy run down her face and they hugged.

Samus: Thank you sweetheart.

Janeen and Megan got ready. Megan was in her Dark Samus suit.

The Simulator activated and Janeen and Megan found themselves on the homeworld of the Metroid Space Pirates, Urtraghus. It was a terrible place and it was a city planet and always raining acid rain and the pollution was absolutely terrible.

Janeen: So this is the Space Pirate Homeworld.

Megan: It sure looks dangerous.

Janeen: No kidding. Mom told me all about how she came here and fought my real mother.

Megan: I know. It was awful.

They went around the cities of the planet and they got to a courtyard and they saw GANDRAYDA! Gandrayda was a pink-purple Jovian alien and her powers included lightning powers and shapeshifting.

Janeen: Gandrayda!

Gandrayda: How nice of you to know who I am.

Megan: She's Gandrayda? She doesn't look like the kind of person that would cause any kind of trouble.

Janeen: Don't forget Megan that this is the Phazon Crisis we're dealing with. Phazon is extremely dangerous stuff and it will stop at nothing to destroy the entire universe.

Megan: I never knew it was that dangerous.

Gandrayda: Kind of ironic that someone wearing the Dark Samus suit will die in Aran's place!

Janeen: Gandrayda listen. My name is Janeen Gandrayda Aran and I am your daughter.

Gandrayda gasped.

Janeen: I know this is hard to believe but you are my mother. During this time in the Phazon Crisis, I was made an orphan when Dark Samus killed you. Samus is my adoptive mother and she looked after me like a great mother would. Dark Samus ruined my life and I never would've gotten great friends if it weren't for her.

Gandrayda: So you are my offspring?

Janeen: Yes.

Gandrayda then groaned and clutched her head in pain as she was trying to regain control of her body.

Megan: What's wrong with her?

Janeen: It's Dark Samus. The corruption of the Phazon allowed Dark Samus to enslave her mind and she is controlling her. I can stop this with my magic. I know a powerful Jovia XII spell that just might work.

Janeen then chanted an incantation in an alien language and it caused Gandrayda to glow in a neon pink aura and it caused the Phazon Enhancement Device on her to explode and be destroyed. A Black Ghostly entity came out of Gandrayda. Gandrayda was unconscious and Megan got her to a safe distance and Janeen confronted Dark Samus. But what she saw next was absolutely horrifying. It was an evil and malevolent version of Samus without her battle suit. She had glowing Aqua Blue hair, three glowing yellow eyes, her face was transparent and looked like a Skull and clawed hands and feet and a dark blue and aqua blue zero suit with red lines on it.

Janeen: So you are Dark Samus. I will never forgive you for everything you've done to me and my moms. You will pay for everything you've done to my family.

Janeen thought about all her friends and all the support that we have given her over the course of two years and everything that we have done for her along with all the love and support she has received. Suddenly she glowed in a neon pink aura and she had a massive increase in power and her lightning intensified to incredible levels. She sprouted neon pink angel wings and her power levels were increasing at an astronomical rate. When the power increase was finished Janeen was forever changed. She was now a Super Angel and she had a neon pink Super Saiyan-like Aura and purple lightning flashed and struck around her at an incredible rate.

Megan: Wow! Janeen look at you.

Janeen: It's the support and love of my friends and my family. Now to destroy this dark demon once and for all.

Janeen fired an enormous blast of lightning at Dark Samus and electrocuted her. Dark Samus got up and went at her and Janeen dodged all of her strikes and fired another blast of lightning and kicked her in the face and fired more lightning and electrocuted her.

Megan: Lets finish her with our combo Janeen!

Janeen: You got it Megan!

Megan fired a blast of Phazon Energy and Janeen fired a huge blast of lightning.

Megan and Janeen: PHAZON LIGHTNING DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly Phazon lightning ray and went all the way through Dark Samus and she was in a lot of pain as her energy levels were increasing and she suddenly exploded all over the place as blue sparkling dust.

Nicole sealed Dark Samus into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Janeen: Burn in Hell, Dark Samus.

Megan: You said it.

Gandrayda woke up and she had a tremendous headache. If Bioforms can even get headaches.

Gandrayda: What happened?

Janeen walked up to her and held her hand out and Gandrayda took it. She got up and they exited the Simulator. When they did we told Gandrayda everything that had happened and it was shocking to her. Gandrayda was eternally grateful to Samus for watching out for Janeen and glad that Dark Samus was gone for good. But as a result, the death of Dark Samus also triggered a chain reaction that caused the planet Phaaze to Explode. Planet Phaaze, the Source of All Phazon and the darkness of all life in the entirety of the universe, has been destroyed.

* * *

Part 2: Relaxing in The Park

* * *

In the park we were relaxing and watching the clouds. We were in our special spot in our tranquil meadow.

Me: Nothing like a bit of relaxing after a long day of kicking bad guys butts.

Rachel: Boy you said it J.D.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lola: Hey look at that cloud!

Lola saw a cloud that looked like a castle.

Lola: That cloud looks like a castle.

Laney: It sure does. I see a cloud that looks like a bird.

Lisa: I see a cloud that looks like a DNA Helix.

Me: Those are some interesting shapes for clouds.

Zoe: There sure are. It's hard to imagine that they can come in all kinds of shapes and sizes.

Hercules: No kidding.

Lori: It's all literally amazing.

Luna: You said it bruh.

It was relaxing.

* * *

Part 3: A Horrifying Nightmare

* * *

In the early morning hours we were resting. At 1:30 AM Lincoln was tossing and turning in his bed and sweat was running down his face. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Lincoln: (SCREAMS IN FEAR)

Lincoln was panting and sweating hard and we came down and we had a look of concern for him.

Me: Lincoln! Are you alright?

I sat on his bed and he was shaking in extreme fear.

Me: That must've been a horrible dream.

He hugged me and he was crying.

All of Lincoln's family came in.

Me: It's okay Lincoln.

Lori: What happened J.D.?

Me: Lincoln must've had a horrible nightmare. (To Lincoln) It's all right Lincoln. Calm down. Calm down.

Lincoln calmed down.

Me: Now can you tell us what your dream was about?

Lincoln: (Sniffles) I can try.

Lincoln told us about his nightmare. It started with him waking up in some kind of crazy dimension where the whole place was changing all over the place in a horrific manner and all of his family was naked and sinking in quicksand and Lincoln was too scared to do anything about it and the whole dimension was changing shape and showing all kinds of horrible shapes and terrain.

Me: Geez. Lincoln that was an extremely horrible nightmare.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: Dude. That is a horrible nightmare.

Luan: I would never dream of something like that on my worst enemies.

Natilee took out her sketchpad and colored pencils and drew a picture of the dream and when she was finished we saw the horrific nightmare.

Natilee: Is this what you saw?

Lincoln: That's the nightmare I had!

Me: Geez! That is an awful nightmare!

Laney: Man that is terrifying!

Lori: That is literally an awful nightmare.

Me: No kidding. How long have you been having nightmares like this?

Lincoln: 5 days.

We found out from Lincoln that he was sneaking some of his dads leftover pies before bed and it's been going on for that long.

Lynn Sr.: Oh son I know everyone likes my leftovers, but you can't sneak food before bed.

Rita: That's right sweetie. I know you all like Lynn's food but you can't sneak food before bed. You'll have really bad nightmares.

Me: Trust me Lincoln. It happens to most of us. It's not pleasant. I had to learn that the hard way.

Lisa: That's correct elder brother. Consuming food before slumber causes your neurological activity to rise and it causes your brainstem to cause horrific episodes of fear while you sleep; Street name: Nightmares.

Me: That's right.

Lincoln: I didn't know that this can happen like that.

Me: Yeah it's awful man.

Laney: It's not pretty.

Lucy: I may enjoy the darkness and I enjoy having nightmares all the time.

Me: Your sense of darkness always amazes us Lucy. Lets get back to bed.

Lincoln: Sorry I woke you up from your beauty sleep Lola.

Lola: It's okay Linky.

We went back to sleep.

* * *

7:00 AM

* * *

We were having breakfast and we saw Lincoln shaking in fear and his eyes were baggy. He didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. The nightmare he had was so bad that he didn't sleep at all.

Me: Oh Lincoln, I'm sorry you had that nightmare.

Laney: It really scared him bad.

Varie: No kidding.

Lana: That nightmare must've been a really bad one.

Lola: Sure we saw it but yeah.

Lily: Oh Lincoln.

Me: Lincoln it's not real. I know you're scared. But it's not real.

Lincoln: (Fearful) I know J.D. B-b-b-but it was so scary! (Crying)

Lily and Paige pat his back and so did Lucy and Laney.

Me: He was traumatized because of it. Clyde might be able to help.

I go to Lincoln's room and pull out his walkie-talkie.

Me: Come in Clyde. Are you there? Over.

Clyde: Clyde here J.D. Over.

Me: We need your help Clyde. Lincoln has had a horrific nightmare. He woke up at 1:30 in the morning and he didn't go back to sleep after he told us about it. Over.

Clyde: Say no more. I'll be right there. Over and out.

Clyde created a portal and he appeared.

Me: Those time powers are amazing.

We went down to the living room and Clyde was looking Lincoln over.

Clyde: I've seen this before. Snuck food before bed.

Me: We know that Clyde.

Natilee: This is what he saw Clyde.

Natilee showed him the picture of the dream she drew and he was horrified.

Clyde: Whoa! That must've been a really scary nightmare.

Me: It was Clyde.

Clyde told Lincoln to calm down and think of happy thoughts and stuff like that and it worked. But Lincoln was so tired that he couldn't stay awake. We gave Lincoln the day off.

* * *

Part 4: Trouble in Porkbelly.

* * *

In the estate, Janeen and Gandrayda were watching TV. Suddenly the floor became molten hot lava!

Gandrayda: What the!?

Lana: Lola, Dad, J.D. watch out! The floor is lava!

Me, Lola, Lana and Lynn Sr. were jumping across the furniture without touching the floor.

Me: (Lands on coffee table) This is so awesome!

Gandrayda: How come everything is not burning?

Janeen: Oh it's because Lisa built holographic projectors all over the house for games like this.

Gandrayda: Oh wow! That is so neat.

Me: It sure is.

I jumped to a chair and so did Lola and Lana and we landed and Lynn Sr. jumped and he fell and the holographic projectors made it look like he fell into the lava with a huge splash and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that there was trouble in the town of Porkbelly, California.

Me: Porkbelly? That's a stupid name for a town.

Nico: It sure is.

Me: But it's also a dump. Lets see.

We looked up what was happening and we saw that all of Porkbelly was under siege by strange robot toys and the whole town was in the grip of fear.

Me: What kind of robot toys are these!?

An image of a logo on the robot appeared.

Me: Freeze image.

The computer did.

Me: Magnify image and enhance.

The computer did so and the image was a logo of Wacko Toys.

Me: Wacko Toys!? (Gasp) I know Wacko Toys. Wacko is a prominent toy maker. But he hates all kids and he wants nothing more than to make sure that all kids never have any fun.

Lola: The Kids Next Door are gonna love dealing with this guy!

Me: And us as well. According to this, he was busted several times and thrown in jail by Porkbelly resident kid hero Johnny Test.

I pull up his picture and he was a blonde hair kid with red highlights in his hair and it looked like his hair was fiery.

Me: He loves video games but he hates his school. His mom Lila is a super busy businesswoman and is constantly busy all the time and his dad Hugh is a neat freak and insanely overprotective. He's so overprotective that it would drive you crazy. Not only that but his cooking is terrible. He makes meatloaf that smells and tastes like bat guano.

Everyone: EW!

Lana: Cool!

Me: I'm sure only you would like it Lana. You would love Johnny's twin sisters Susan and Mary, Lisa.

Lisa: Why is that 2nd Elder Brother?

Me: Because like you they are genius-level scientists and they go to college at 13 years old. BUT trouble is they have invented all kinds of crazy inventions that nearly destroyed all of Porkbelly and sometimes destroyed the world. But they always correct their problems when they got out of hand.

Lisa: That is indeed most impressive.

Me: It sure is. Plus not only that, but they have a mondo crush on their next door neighbor. A kid about Lori's age named Gill. But a lot of times all their inventions practically blew up in their faces which caused a lot of damage to their house. They primarily use their brother Johnny as a lab rat. And the coolest part you would like Lana.

Lana: What's that?

Me: Their pet dog Duke can talk. He was given human DNA that enabled him to talk like a human and act like one despite being a dog.

Lana: That is cool!

Lisa: That is indeed scientifically interesting and impressive.

Me: It sure is. But we're not just gonna get the job done by sitting here. Lets go!

We set out to Porkbelly, California.

* * *

Porkbelly, California

* * *

We arrived and fired energy lasers at the robots and blew them apart and reduced them to scrap.

Jazz (TF): Those robots gave us a really bad name.

Me: You're telling me Jazz.

Lori J.: Yeah.

Me: Lets see.

We saw the Test house.

Me: There's the Test house. Lets go.

We went to the front door and I knocked on the door.

Johnny answered it. He saw us and recognized us.

Johnny: Oh wow! The famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm! You guys are my heroes!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Johnny Test.

Johnny: How did you know my name?

Me: You would be amazed at what we know. May we come in? We saw that Wacko and his insane toys are at it again.

Johnny: Yeah we know that.

We went in.

We were talking to Johnny about all that he has done and all that he has done for Porkbelly.

Me: Wow! You have had quite a lot of adventures.

Johnny: I sure have. I also have a huge rivalry with a girl in my school. Her name is Sissy Blakely.

Me: Hmm. Have you ever thought that maybe she's competing with you because she likes you?

Johnny: Thought never really came to me. But EW!

Hugh Test: Oh, c'mon! Just because I'm overprotective doesn't mean I'm a bad father. If I was a bad father, I would physically hit Johnny.

Lea: Mr. Test, I know you're doing your best as a loving father but you have to realize that your children are old enough to do things on their own. They have saved Porkbelly as many times as we have saved the planet and the Universe. You have to know that you aren't gonna be around forever and your kids can take care of themselves.

Hugh Test: (Sighs) You're right Lea. I've been letting my parenting skills consume me that it drove me crazy. I need to take a break every now and then.

Lana was eating Hugh Test's meatloaf.

Lana: Hey Mr. Test, your meatloaf is delicious!

Hugh Test: Thanks Lana. It's a family recipe.

Johnny: How can you like dad's meatloaf? It tastes like bat guano!

Me: Whew! No kidding.

Lana: It's not so bad guys.

Lola: Lana may like gross stuff but she is a great handyman and likes playing in the mud, but she is a great sister.

Lana: Thanks Lols.

Johnny: By the way I saw your races on TV and they were awesome!

Me: Thanks J.T.

Johnny: J.T.?

Me: Sorry Johnny. I have this habit of calling people by their initials as their nicknames.

Johnny: Oh. J.T. I like the sound of that.

Me: Cool.

* * *

In Susan and Mary's lab, Nicole and Lisa was touring their lab.

Lisa: Your laboratory is quite an impressive facility Susan and Mary.

Susan: Thanks Lisa. We do a lot of amazing work in here for further benefiting all of humanity.

Lisa: You 2 and I are indeed 100% similar.

Nicole: If I may ask Susan, why do some of your inventions backfire all the time?

Susan: Oh it's because we always forget to add the right components to our inventions.

Mary T.: So they always either explode on us or something is wrong with it that made it go haywire.

Nicole: That doesn't sound like a good thing.

Lisa: Perhaps we might be able to help you out with that.

Nicole: Can you show us one of your inventions that didn't last more than a couple of seconds?

Susan: Certainly.

They went to a tank and out came a snake made entirely out of pure water.

Susan: This is the molecular non-explosive and non-electrically charged mighty shower snake.

Nicole: Very interesting. It's a snake made of pure water.

Mary: That's right. We tried to use this on Johnny when he didn't take a bath for 5 weeks.

Nicole: That is disgusting.

Lisa: Indeed. It's a sign of bacterial and infectious diseases waiting to happen.

Then the snake started acting crazy and Nicole analyzed it and saw that it's molecular structure was unstable. She used her powers to fix it.

Nicole: Done.

Lisa: I think I might know what went wrong with your invention. You forgot to add the molecular cubic mass of the mass of the water molecules with the genetic structure of the reptile you were trying to make it into. Plus you forgot to splice the water molecules with the atomic DNA structure of the snake DNA.

Susan and Mary: Wow! How could we miss that?

Nicole: Science is a cruel mistress.

Then they an unexpected surprise from one of the richest and most powerful kids on the planet who likes to dazzle himself in everything sparkly and shiny and one of Johnny Test's most notorious enemies: Eugene Hamilton A.K.A. Bling-Bling Boy. He has just as much money as we do and he's the second richest person in the world. He had a bouquet of flowers with him.

Bling-Bling Boy: Ah Susan Test my love. I bring you this glorious gift of flowers to show my love for you.

Edzilla came in and ate the flowers and then he slapped him with his tail and sent him flying away.

Nicole: Who was he?

Mary T.: That is Eugene Hamilton A.K.A. Bling-Bling Boy.

Susan: He has an incredibly mad crush on me.

Nicole: Looks like we're not the only ones with a kind of problem like this.

Lisa: Indubitably. My elder brothers best friend unit Clyde McBride has a mad crush on my firstborn eldest sister Lori.

Nicole: Yeah it gets really awkward. He doesn't have the courage to tell her and he gets these really bad gushing nosebleeds, acts like a malfunctioning robot and he faints.

Susan T.: That IS awkward.

Nicole: Yeah but Clyde doesn't take it too far like Eugene does.

Mary T.: That's a relief.

* * *

2 hours later we set out to face Wacko. We busted into his company and slashed apart all robots, blasted them and blew them apart and reduced them to scrap metal.

Susan T.: Your weapons are amazing Francis!

Francis: Thanks Susan.

May: We get that a lot.

Mary T.: But don't cross the beams or they'll cancel each other out.

Francis: Okay,

Iron Man: You know what? I think your dad has the right idea in being overprotective.

Johnny Test: What are you trying to say?

Ben: All you do is demand inventions from your sisters. And each time, it gets Porkbelly in trouble. I bet without your borrowed gadgets, you wouldn't even be able to knock out guys like Captain Cold and Absorbing Man!

Iron Man: He's right, you know. You're just a kid who uses his sister's toys. Take those away and what does that make you?

Johnny: A great kid with an awesome personality.

Ben: Uh huh. We know guys that are worth ten of you. Me and Tony have seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.

Johnny: I think I would just cut the wire.

Iron Man: Always a way out. You know, you may not be part of the Legion of Doom, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.

Johnny: Look who's talking. You and Ben are also the ones who are arrogant and cause trouble with your inventions and toys.

Ben: That was in the past. At least we've learned from our mistakes!

Captain America: Tony, I think me and Gwen need to get you and Ben to another room.

Gwen Tennyson: We'll be right back, guys. The four of us just need to go somewhere to have a discussion.

They did so.

Captain America: Tony, don't you think you and Ben were being a little hard on Johnny?

Tony: Why? For being an arrogant, overconfident, egotistical jerk? We're just stating facts. (Captain America snickers) What's so funny?

Gwen T. (giggles): You and Ben used to be that way too.

Ben: Exactly! We know Johnny's a good kid at heart. But we see some of our previous flaws in him. We just don't want him making the same mistakes as we did!

Captain America: And we appreciate that. But do you want some facts of our own?

Tony: Ok. What are they?

Gwen: You and Ben worked through your problems before we met J.D. and the others. You became better people by trying to be less of a show off and more like real heroes.

Ben: You're right. I guess we were being too hard on Johnny. But that doesn't mean we can't guide him to be a better hero and person. Just like me and Tony went through.

Me: You'll have time to make it up to him later. Come on.

We continued on and blew apart more robots. Nico killed one of Wacko's henchmen.

Johnny (to us): You just killed him. In cold blood.

Nico: It's not cold blood if he deserved it.

Johnny: When my parents said that they were wary of you guys because of your tactics, I defended you all because I thought you were supposed to be heroes. I thought we were supposed to be better than them.

Nico: Johnny, you live in Porkbelly. Where you use your sister's inventions to solve your everyday problems. And your enemies get cute nicknames. You're not in Porkbelly right now.

Johnny: Thanks for telling me that, Captain Obvious.

Nico: I live in Gotham Royal York. Where an alternate future version of my friend's fiance got her body taken over by her own father. Where a friend of mine got beaten to death with a crowbar by a murderous psychopath. And where another friend of mine witnessed his own family get murdered right in front of him! So, I don't think you have the right to judge us!

Johnny: I am not that fond of my enemies as well but I don't use that as excuse to kill whoever makes me mad!

Nico: Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as tolerant of criminal scumbags as you are, Johnny!

Me: All right you two that's enough! Arguing never solves anything because it's just empty words that don't mean anything. Actions speak louder than words.

Nico: You're right man.

Me: Yep. (To Johnny) Johnny you know about all our adventures right?

Johnny: I sure do.

Me: Listen Johnny. We have done so many big deeds all over the world and not just here on Earth but all over the Universe as well. We have had a tremendously dramatic impact on many people great and small on many planets. But there will always be villains that are completely irredeemable like the Joker, or Starscream or many others. Some villains are pure evil and completely irredeemable and they only deserve death. That's why our code is to only kill people that are completely pure evil and that they deserve death. But there are also people that have had it far worse than anyone you know.

Maria R.: That's right Johnny. I was turned into pure water after I was exposed to a biohazardous mutagenic gas.

Volcana: I was going to be turned into a weapon of destruction because of my fire powers.

Sam S.L.: My parents were murderous serial killers that escaped from prison and they were extremely abusive to me for a long time.

Azula: My own father turned me into a Homicidal Psychopath and I did horrible acts of evil to many.

Sasuke: My own brother killed everyone in my clan because of the Village Councils corruption.

Everyone explained their backgrounds and their stories.

Johnny Test was horrified.

Johnny: Wow! You all have been through a lot.

Me: They have Johnny. And that's why evil will always exist in this universe and many other universes that we have been to and our job is a huge one. It's to protect all the people we love and care for young and old. We only kill those that have no honor, are completely irredeemable and only care about no one other than themselves. Those are the kinds of people that deserve it. Nico killed that man because he was irredeemable like all the others.

Johnny: I think I understand.

Talia: First Tony and Ben. And now you?

Nico: Johnny needed a reality check. Most people never had a problem with us killing irredeemable villains before.

Red Hood: And we're not going to argue about that. We're actually touched that you supported your argument with what happened to Alternate Talia, me, and Frank. But the way you said it was harsh.

Nico: You guys have advice for me on that, don't you?

Punisher: And it goes like this. Johnny's still a kid. He hasn't suffered tragedies like we have. So you shouldn't force him to comply with our methods. Let him figure it out on his own. Heck, we actually agreed to have the Kids Next Door arrest Wacko and throw him in one of their prisons.

Nico (sighs): You know what? You guys are right. When we regroup with the others, I owe Johnny an apology. And I'll also remind him that we actually plan to have Wacko arrested by Numbuh One and the rest of the KND.

Talia: Good idea Nico.

Johnny went up to Nico.

Johnny: Look, man. I'm sorry about what I said to you before. Maria told me about the tragedies you guys went through. I shouldn't have judged you like that.

Nico: Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be trying to force you to comply with our methods. If it makes you feel any better, we plan to have the KND arrest Wacko.

Mary Test: Well, I'm glad to hear that.

Johnny: I like that Nico. Lets get him.

Me: That's the spirit. Come on guys!

We went further into the factory and we saw a female working about to be attacked. We slashed and blasted the robots and blew them apart.

Nico (to female Wacko Employee): You ok?

Female Wacko Employee: Yes.

Jazz: Good. Because you owe us some answers. Like what's going on here?

Female Wacko Employee: Well, all I know is that this is another one of my employer's crazy schemes. I had enough and decided to quit. But he sent his toys after me.

Demolishor: That's not that bad. We can destroy them easily.

Female Wacko Employee: But that's not all. They seem to have gotten more vicious. They actually displayed lasers and fire blasters.

Susan Test: Wacko's toys never had those features before.

Nico: Please tell me this doesn't have something to do with him using a dark orb.

Me: I have a feeling he does. Come on!

We went into Wacko's office and confronted him. We were facing WACKO!

Me: Wacko, you are under arrest. Surrender and we'll let you live. Or we can kill you.

Wacko: You wouldn't kill me. Would you?

Nico: I actually had an argument with Johnny about that. But that probably wouldn't have happened if you had just stuck with making kids happy! Lucky for you, we already decided to have the Kids Next Door arrest you.

Numbuh One: And trust me, I'm going to enjoy doing that.

Me: Me too.

Wacko: Lets see you face my friends! (Maniacal Laughter)

A robot and a Sandslash and Nidoqueen.

Nico: A Sandslash and Nidoqueen!

Me: Perfect for you man.

I fired a blast of lightning and knocked them out and Nico threw two pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Way to go man! (To Wacko) You are a completely honorless slime ball Wacko.

Wacko: You ruined everything for me!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so like with all the villains we took down. Lets go!

We went at them.

Sonic ran fast and punched the robot all over and pulled out some of its screws.

Sonic: Time to finish it with a combo Jazz.

Jazz: You got it Sonic!

Jazz fired a sonic blast and Sonic ran fast.

Sonic and Jazz: SUPERSONIC MUSIC POUNDER!

Jazz's sonic waves powered Sonic and enhanced his speed and then the robot exploded into a million pieces.

Sonic: Wacko's toys are such slow-mos

Nico: Wacko, you have failed this city! (fires Starscream's Null Ray at him)

It electrocuted him.

Rhino: My turn. Lets get him Demolisher!

Demolisher: You got it Rhino!

Rhino charged and Demolisher fired his missiles.

Rhino and Demolisher: CHARGING MISSILE STORM!

Rhino rammed and the missiles hit Wacko and burned him after they exploded.

Wacko: You think you've accomplished something here? You think you not killing me makes you strong? It just means you're weak.

Nico: No. It means we have humanity, unlike you.

Me: People like you have no place in this planet. You only deserve Hell. But that is too good for you.

Johnny: Lets finish him with a Final Smash. I'll go first.

Johnny aimed his butt at Wacko.

Johnny: THE BALLAD OF JOHNNY MUCK!

Johnny released an enormous fart at Wacko and a balladeer sang.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Balladeer:

 **If you ever smell the stink of an unwashed dog,**

 **Or inhaled the fumes of a gassy bog.**

 **If a whiff of rancid rubbish make your tonsils clench,**

 **Well, friend, that's just a hint of Johnny Muck stench!**

 **Johnny Muck!**

 **Chorus: Johnny Muck!**

 **Johnny Muck!**

 **Chorus: Johnny Muck!**

 **And his nauseating butt-buddy Little Yuck.**

 **He roams with the sweaty socks and musky boots,**

 **He frolics with the belches and the putrid poots.**

 **Living by the code of the stink-filled snoots,**

 **He loves every aroma just as long as it pollutes!**

 **Johnny Muck!**

 **Chorus: Johnny Muck!**

 **Johnny Muck!**

 **Chorus: Johnny Muck!**

 **There's no stink that ever stank so rank. No stagnant mildew half as dank. As the stinky stank of Johnny Muck...**

 **And his butt-buddy Little Yuck!**

The smell was so horrible that Wacko was on the ground on all fours and hurled his guts out with a tremendous amount of projectile vomiting.

Me: Wow! That is an awesome Fart!

Lana: (Inhales) Oh yeah! That is an awesome smell!

Johnny: (To The viewers) This is my first fight helping Team Loud Phoenix Storm and I have an awesome power already.

Numbuh 1: My turn. WE ARE KIDS NEXT DOOR!

The Codename: Kids Next Door theme played.

Numbuh 1: 1!

Numbuh 2: 2!

Numbuh 3: 3!

Numbuh 4: 4!

Numbuh 5: 5!

They hit Wacko all over the place with powerful punches and kicks and fired laser blaster blasts and the blasts hit Wacko and exploded. Wacko was a mangled up mess.

Me: Your days of trying to kill kids are over forever Wacko. Cuff him.

Numbuh 1 slapped the cuffs on him.

Numbuh 1: Wacko, in the name of the Kids Next Door and Team Loud Phoenix Storm, you are under arrest.

Wacko: You stupid monsters will wish you killed me and I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you stupid kids!

Me: That's Meddling Kids and tell it to the judge.

Wacko was taken away. He was sentenced to 200 life sentences without parole in the Uranus Prison. He was also ordered to pay 70 Novemdecillion dollars to Team Loud Phoenix Storm and to the Tests and all of Porkbelly. This made Porkbelly one of the richest cities in the world and also we merged Pork Belly with Gotham Royal York. Johnny Test and his family now live in the estate in a huge mansion connected to ours and he has much better teachers that treat him better and he has a much better lunch selection at school and he is doing better at school. Sissy Blakely and her family live with us too. We also threw Johnny's bully Bumper Randalls and his gang into the Venus Juvenile Detention prison.

BURN IN HELL WACKO.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to reunite Janeen with Gandrayda. She was killed during the Phazon Crisis in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and that was a sad part. It wasn't her fault to begin with because of Dark Samus controlling her. The nightmare I had Lincoln describe actually did happen to me in real life. I had that nightmare when I was 7 and it was so horrifying that it was awful. I had it twice in one night. It was horrific. And for the final part, Johnny Test was a funny Canadian cartoon and it was funny. I hated Wacko and all of Johnny Test's enemies with a vengeance. But they were all stupid and funny. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Johnny Test is owned by Scott Fellows, Warner Bros. and Cookie Jar Entertainment and Cartoon Network and Teletoon


	618. Godzilla Attacks New York

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV, playing card games, and reading books. I was in Rita II's room tucking her into bed and reading her a story.

Me: "And the princess was rescued by the brave knight and they lived happily ever after."

Rita II was fast asleep and I played her lullaby wheel and left slowly and quietly and closed the door quietly and left.

Lana: J.D. you have to see this!

Me: Uh oh!

I went downstairs and we saw on a new report on TV in New York City a shocking story. WIDF Channel 12 news caught on camera a strange and rather unusual sight. WIDF news reporter Charles Caiman was reporting.

Caiman: I'm Charles Caiman, WIDF. We New Yorkers think we've seen it all...but what you're going to see right now will shock you beyond belief. This is footage we have that indicates that there is a dinosaur loose in Manhattan. WIDF's exclusive footage was shot barely half an hour ago.

We saw a different version of Godzilla terrorizing all of New York City and we were shocked beyond all forms of imagination.

Me: This is terrible guys!

Lori: I can't believe this. Is that literally Godzilla?

Me: No this is not like the Godzilla we killed over in Japan last year. This is a completely different variation of it. Let me see here.

I did a computer scan and we saw that the Godzilla we killed in Japan and the Godzilla in New York City that just now appeared had no similar characteristics. But their DNA structure was transformed because of nuclear radiation.

Me: This Godzilla is not like the one we killed but they were both created because of nuclear radiation. Maybe we can have the G-Force help out. Computer, call G-Force commander Takaki Aso. Voice I.D. James Dean Knudson, United States of America, ID# 413421623513 Alpha.

Computer: Voice Print confirmed and identified.

I turned my headset into a scrambler and translator.

General Aso: G-Force, Aso here.

Me: General Aso. J.D. Knudson.

General Aso: How can I help you J.D.?

Me: I'm afraid we have a Godzilla over in New York City and the whole city is under a huge evacuation order. Our weapons alone may not be enough for this one. This is what the Godzilla in New York City looks like.

I sent a picture of the Godzilla attacking New York City and General Aso was shocked.

General Aso: My gosh. Now our friends over in America are having problems with Godzilla.

Me: Yes but this is not like the one you all knew from over the course of 64 years.

General Aso: We'll send our tanks and weapons over J.D.

Me: Thank you General. I can beam them over to the city.

General Aso: Okay.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

The call ended.

Timmy: This is a huge catastrophe.

Cosmo: We can try to become friends with him. Or we can eat tacos all day.

Wanda: Cosmo shut up you dunderhead.

Me: In all honesty Wanda, I don't know what you ever see in Cosmo. He's a total idiot with a brain the size of an underdeveloped soy nut.

Nico: Cosmo might be an idiot. But he's our funny idiot.

Me: I beamed the tanks and weapons of the G-Force over to the command center in New Jersey. Lets get over there. Come on!

Dukey: You sure we should be trying to kill THE legendary Godzilla?

Nico: I know you think he's a legend, Dukey. But do you know how much destruction he's caused?

Me: Yeah in Japan over the course of 64 years he has caused a huge amount of destruction. He first appeared in 1954 and we were caught completely off guard because of it. Thousands of people were killed and trillions of dollars in damages were reported over the course of six and a half decades. The destruction and death Godzilla caused is absolutely horrific. But we'll talk later. Lets go!

We set out for New York City.

* * *

New York City, New York

* * *

We were flying over New York City and it was raining a lot. The entirety of the city population was running for their lives and leaving the city.

Caiman: In What city officials are describing as the worst act of destruction since the 9/11 Terrorist attacks, hundreds of thousands of people have jammed the streets in the largest evacuation in this city's history. And many people- Many, many people are not happy about it. Among those unhappy citizens are the managers of the stores along pricey Fifth and Madison Avenues. The Warner Brothers and Disney Stores have been totally cleared out by looters. The Streets are jammed. Traffic is at a standstill. Emergency vehicles cannot have access to any emergency that may develop. And there is a slow but steady stream out of the city as if Long Island or New Jersey were any refuge in this time of crisis.

We flew over the city and saw a bunch of buildings damaged or destroyed, cars crushed, boats in splinters and lots of people dead or injured. The MetLife Insurance company building had a massive hole all the way through the building.

Me: This is just absolutely horrible!

Sasuke: I can't believe this.

Naruto: Me neither. This is terrible.

We arrived at the command center in New Jersey. We saw lots of tanks, army vehicles and more. We were met by Colonel Anthony Hicks.

Col. Hicks: Colonel Anthony Hicks. What are you doing here?

Me: Col. Hicks. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Col. Hicks: We're glad you came J.D. Do you know what this creature is?

Me: Yes we do. It's Godzilla. But it's not like the one that terrorized all of Japan for 64 years.

Col. Hicks: I had a feeling. What's with all these new tanks here?

Me: I called the U.N.G.C.C. and they're gonna help out with this.

Col. Hicks: U.N.G.C.C.?

Me: It stands for the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center. They use cutting edge scientific technology and highly advanced weaponry to kill monsters like Godzilla. These are Maser Laser tanks, Maser Jets and weapons that were used in Japan for years. But they were never enough. Our computer analysis shows that this Godzilla that is here right now is not like the one we fought over in Japan last year.

Col. Hicks: We appreciate it J.D.

We went over the situation and the mayor of New York City was not happy with what was going on.

Me: So far we haven't seen it.

Col. Hicks: Yeah. I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, that's where we are at this point.

Mayor Ebert: Hold on. You're telling me that in an election month, I've evacuated this entire city for nothing? Do you realize what this evacuation is gonna cost the people of this city?

Me: Mr. Mayor, I understand your concern but so far we haven't had any movement detected in the area. Our satellites haven't picked up anything yet.

Col. Hicks: We have been monitoring all the waters around the island, and as far we can tell, this thing has not left the area.

Mayor Ebert: But you don't know for sure.

Col. Hicks: We have a strong reason to believe it may be hiding inside one of the buildings within the restricted area.

Mayor Ebert: But you don't know for sure!

Me: Mr. Mayor please calm down. Getting angry about it won't solve anything.

Lisa: We are using all forms of light on the electromagnetic wavelength to find this reptilian creature. But all our efforts have found nothing.

Col. Hicks: That's right. We cannot give the all clear until each and every one of these buildings has been checked.

Me: And with 60,000 plus buildings in the New York City metropolitan area, that's like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of New York City.

Sergeant O'Neal saluted.

Col. Hicks: What is it?

O'Neal: Excuse me, sir. That may be more d-difficult than we originally projected.

Me: How so Sergeant?

O'Neal: We've run i-into a problem.

Me: We'd better go check it out.

We flew out over the city and we arrived at the 23rd Street Subway Station. But when we went down to the station we saw that it was completely destroyed and it was torn apart.

Me: My gosh!

Laney: Godzilla did all of this!?

O'Neal: Yes. Lieutenant Anderson and his men found this this afternoon.

Lola: This is horrible!

Lana: No kidding. It's gonna take a lot of work to fix this.

Me: No kidding.

Lieutenant: We were checking the office building above when we discovered the floor was gone.

Lucy: Gasp.

Lily: This is awful.

We looked up and saw that Godzilla had dug through the street into this tunnel and tore it open. There was a huge hole in the street.

O'Neal: When we discovered that he could burrow his way through the tunnels, we realized that- We realized that he could be outside the quarantine zone.

Lori: This is literally horrible.

Luna: Dude. No kidding.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Col. Hicks: How many tunnels lead off the island?

O'Neal: Only 14, sir. We checked them all. He hasn't used any of them.

Col. Hicks: Have them all sealed up.

Me: That may not be enough to stop him sir. But we'll make sure he doesn't leave this island.

I used my powers to form a barrier around the island. The barrier is honed in to Godzilla's signature.

With us was my old college buddy Dr. Niko Tatopoulos. I met him 7 years ago when I lived in Colorado.

Niko: You know, he's not some enemy trying to evade you. He's just an animal.

Col. Hicks: What are you suggesting?

Niko: Well, when I had to catch earthworms, I knew the best way to get them was not to dig them out but to draw them out. All we need to do is to find out what he needs, and he'll come to you.

Me: Good idea Niko. It just might work.

We found a bunch of fish flapping on the tunnel floor.

Later we got to work on our plan. We set up a huge trap in Central Park and we had all kinds of tanks, planes, helicopters and more ready. The 5 Lions of Voltron were with us. 12 of the cities dump trucks poured in a huge pile of fish in the middle of a concrete circle.

Lana: Boy that is a tremendous amount of fish.

Lola: No kidding.

Laney: So what now?

Me: We wait.

We waited for one hour.

Me: I think I know why he's taking so long. Lets uncover some manholes so he can smell the bait in the park.

O'Neal: That's a good idea J.D.

We went to the city and started pulling manhole covers off.

Niko saw another manhole cover.

Niko: Give me the crowbar.

A soldier did so. Niko pulled it off and he heard growling and groaning. We heard it too and saw the street crack.

Me: I think we just found him. Get ready to lead him.

Suddenly Godzilla bursted through the ground and he came up from it and we saw him. He was a huge dinosaur-like lizard.

Me: WOW!

Carol: He's huge!

Nico: Look at the size of him.

Lori: That is literally a huge lizard.

Me: Yeah.

Niko took a picture of him with his camera and Godzilla had some kind of bond with him.

I flew up to Godzilla and we lead him to Central Park and he saw the fish and we hid.

Me: This is it guys.

Godzilla started eating the fish and he was hungry.

Col. Hicks: FIRE AT WILL!

Major: Sergeant, Fire at will.

O'Neal: Fi- Right- FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Me: FIRE AT WILL!

We fired missiles, lasers, guns, tanks, energy blasts and all kinds of blasts.

Nico: Godzilla, you have failed this city! (fires Megatron's fusion cannon at him)

Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning at him and we fired all kinds of attacks.

Motormaster: Stunticons, time to merge into Menasor!

Dead End: You got it!

They transformed and combined to form Menasor (G1)

Menasor: Menasor Crush!

Scattershot (Cybertron): Alright, Technobots. It's time to form Computron!

Scattershot (G1): You got it Scattershot! Lets combine guys!

Afterburner: Right!

The Technobots transformed and combined to form the Technobot Computron.

G1 Silvervolt: Aerialbots, time to form Superion!

Air Raid: Right!

The Aerialbots transformed and combined to form Superion!

Hun-Gurr: Terrorcons, merge to become Abominus!

Rippersnapper: Right!

The Terrorcons transformed and turned into Abominus!

Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge into Defensor!

First Aid: You got it!

The Protectobots transformed and combined into Defensor.

Razorclaw (G1): Predacons, merge into Predaking!

Divebomb: You got it!

The G1 Predacons combined and formed the Predaking!

Scrapper: Constructicons, merge to form Devestator!

Scavenger: You got it.

The Constructicons formed into the Constructicon Devastator!

Onslaught: Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!

Vortex: You got it!

The Combaticons combined into Bruticus!

Terrorsaur: Predacons TERRORIZE!

The Beast Wars Predacons transformed.

Optimus Primal: Maximals MAXIMIZE!

The Maximals, Predacons, Autobots and Decepticons transformed.

Keith: Ready to form Voltron. (Pulls a handle) Activate Interlock. Dyno therms connected. Infracells up. Mega thrusters are go.

Voltron Force: GO VOLTRON FORCE!

The 5 lions flew into the sky and transformed.

Keith: Form feet and legs!

The blue and yellow lions did so.

Keith: Form arms and body!

The Green and Red Lions formed the arms and the black lion turned into the body.

Keith: And I'll form the head.

The head formed. Voltron was ready and we faced Godzilla.

We were hitting him with everything we got.

Edzilla: ED SMASHED FIRST GODZILLA! AND NOW ED WILL SMASH SECOND GODZILLA AS WELL!

Edzilla punched and bashed Godzilla's head.

Timmy: Combo time!

Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave help.

Tidal Wave fired lasers and Timmy fired a blast of magic.

Timmy and Tidal Wave: MAGIC LASER BARRAGE!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful blast of magic and it hit Godzilla and burned him.

Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave for another combo!

Sunny: You got it.

Sunny fired a purple blast of energy and Tidal Wave fired more laser.

Sunny and Tidal Wave: MANA ENERGY STORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly laser and it burned Godzilla.

Shift: It's combo time Bumblebee!

Bumblebee (TF): Lets get him.

Shift turned into a rhinoceros and Bumblebee turned into a Camaro car and they charged.

Shift and Bumblebee: CHARGING RHINO CARSTORM!

They drove and stampeded over Godzilla.

Me: It's Final Smash Time!

Metroplex: (Scottish Accent) You got it Lad. GIGANTION PRIDE!

Metroplex lifted his huge sawblade staff and swung it and a laser in the shape of the symbol of the planet Gigantion fired and it hit Godzilla.

Keith: It's our turn! Form Blazing Sword!

Voltron formed its sword.

Keith: BLAZING SWORD SLASH!

Voltron slashed Godzilla and I fired a huge energy blast and we completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: Godzilla is no more!

Everyone cheered wildly for us.

Metroplex: (To the Viewers) That was no doubt the most awesome battle for you lads and lassies.

Later after the battle we recently discovered that Niko found blood. He conducted some tests and discovered that Godzilla was pregnant. A rather unusual trait for a male creature. He reported this to the military and we set out to search for the nest as quickly as possible. We used the satellites to find it and we found it in Madison Square Garden. We went through the tunnels of the wrecked 23rd Street Station and I blasted a hole in a wall and we saw a tunnel.

Me: We have to go this way.

We went through the burrowed tunnel and it lead into Madison Square Garden. Along the way we encountered a Nidoking, a Clefable, a Gyarados and a Rayquaza. I caught the Rayquaza and the Gyarados and Nico caught the Nidoking and the Clefable.

Me: This is it.

We saw a hill and flew up and we found the next. After turning on the lights we saw that there were over 200 eggs.

Me: Wow! Look at all these eggs!

Lana: That is a lot of eggs!

Lola: It sure is.

Lori: And I would not want to make an omelette with these.

Me: No kidding.

Laney: This is too many eggs for me.

Rattrap: This is not the kind of place I would want to go.

Me: Me neither. We have to get out of here and destroy this place.

Lana: I want to keep an egg as a pet.

Me: Well if that's your choice.

Lana beamed an egg to her greenhouse and went back to the estate.

We heard the eggs slosh around and we heard moving in them.

Me: These eggs are alive.

Laney: There's babies in them.

Me: Yep.

Suddenly the eggs started shaking.

Me: They're hatching! Lets go!

We teleport out of the building and I fired an energy blast at the building and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole building exploded in a tremendous fireball and the whole nest was completely vaporized in a massive fiery explosion.

Me: Bullseye!

Lori: That was literally explosive.

Me: It sure was.

Varie: Those eggs and babies are all toast.

Aylene C: You said it Varie.

Taranee: They are deep fried.

Cornelia: Yep.

Dukey: You said it. (To the Viewers) This was an intense battle and it was just as awesome as our adventures in Porkbelly.

We went back to the command center and we told Hicks about what we found and did. Team Loud Phoenix Storm had done it again. It was a grand victory and we saved all of New York and the world from the emergence of an incredible threat that threatened to destroy the human race. Back at the estate we saw the egg Lana had hatch and through imprinting the newborn Godzilla thought of Lana as its mother and Lana was gonna take care of it. I beamed the tanks from Japan back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Godzilla from 1998 was an awesome movie! It was a huge success back then. Matthew Broderick, Jean Reno, Maria Pitillo, Hank Azaria, Kevin Dunn, Michael Lerner and Harry Shearer did a great job in that movie back then. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Godzilla 1998 is owned by Roland Emmerich, TriStar Pictures, Centropolis Entertainment and ToHo.


	619. Valentines Day Dates

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 2019 EVERYONE

* * *

It starts with me in my room. I am in an awesome red Hawaiian shirt with flowers and fire on it and I had awesome dress pants on.

Me: Almost ready.

I saw the viewers

Me: (To the viewers) Oh hello everyone. Today is a special day here at the estate. Today is February 14th, 2019 A.K.A. Valentine's Day. It's the one day of the year where you find a special someone and give them a great day that says "I love you". You're all probably wondering why I'm all dressed up really nice. Well, most of us have dates today and we're going to the best place in all of Gotham Royal York. We're going to the very restaurant where Lori and Bobby had their first date: Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet. But a few days ago I found a tragic sight.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **I was walking home with some groceries for Mr. Lynn when I walked passed Jean Juan's. But I found a horrible sight. I walked up to the door and saw a sign on it. It was a paper with a skull and below it was the word Hazard and it said "Closed by Order of the Gotham Royal York Health Department due to Health Code Violations."**

Past Me: Oh man! This is the restaurant Lori and Bobby had their first date at!

Me: **It was at that moment on that day that I decided to fix the place up. While Lori was at work at Gus's Games and Grub I gathered everyone else and we fixed the place good as new and gathered the best chefs in all of Gotham Royal York. Surprisingly I found out something awesome as well. I saw that Sora is a great cook as well. He learned so much from our adventures.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: And because of that, Jean Juan's was reopened and made better than ever before and as a thank you, Jean Juan gave us a major lifetime discount. We get 50% off our meal. We're going to Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet for an awesome Valentines Day date. I told everyone else but not Lori and Bobby because we want it to be a surprise. It turns out that they found out about Jean Juan's being closed down and they were hurt because of it. But all that is going to change tonight.

I finished dressing and I was ready.

Me: All set.

I went down to the front door.

We were getting ready.

Nico (to William): You nervous about tonight, William?

William: No way Nico. This is gonna be awesome.

Me: I'm so excited guys.

Varie: Me too J.D.

Rachel: This is gonna be so awesome guys.

Celica: This'll be so awesome!

Me: I'm really excited guys.

Lincoln: Me too J.D.

William: Happy Valentine's Day, Maria.

Maria R.: Same to you William.

May: Happy Valentine's Day, Nico.

Nico: You too May.

Poliwag: I'm so excited.

Poromon: Me too.

Nico: We all are.

Sokka: Suki, I'm really nervous. What if I end up screwing up our date?

Suki: Trust me Sokka. This is a first time for me too.

Me: It's all right you two. I was nervous on my first date as well. But we have been through so much together.

Varie: Yeah. We can do this.

Aang: Katara, this is the first time you and I have gone on a date.

Katara: It sure is Aang.

Maria R. (grins at May): May, are you excited for our double date tonight?!

May: I sure am Maria

Kairi: Sora, I can't believe we're actually going on a date!

Sora: Me too Kairi.

Serena: You know, Ash. If Bonnie and Clemont were here, they would be proud of us going on a date.

Ash: They sure would Serena.

Me: It's gonna be a first for some of us.

Lori and Bobby came down.

Lori: We're all set J.D.

Bobby: I wonder where our date is gonna be.

Me: You're gonna love it Bobby Compadre. But first (hands them blindfolds) put these on. It's a surprise.

Lori: Okay.

Lori and Bobby put them on.

Me: Don't take them off until I tell you too. I know it sounds suspicious, but trust me, you'll love it.

Carol: I'm so excited guys.

Vince: Me too.

Me: I am too guys. Ready to head out?

Luan: You know it J.D.

Eddy: This is gonna be so awesome!

Luna: It's gonna be rockin' luvs!

Sam S.L.: You said it.

Lincoln: I can't wait guys.

Me: Lets head out.

Will: Here we go.

Dallas: Are you excited Carlota?

Carlota: I sure am Dallas.

We left and got into a limousine.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were watching us and they had tears of joy.

* * *

20 minutes later we arrived in front of our destination.

We got out of the Limo.

Me: Okay we're here. Lori, Bobby you can take off your blindfolds.

Lori and Bobby did so and we were at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet and there was a sign that said Grand Re-opening.

Everyone: Happy Valentines Day!

Lori: You guys literally reopened Jean Juan's!?

Me: We sure did Lori. It was the very restaurant where you and Bobby had your first date. So after it was closed down due to health code violations, I got everyone together and we spruced up the place and made it brand new and got stronger health code enforcers.

Lori hugged me.

Lori: Thank you so much J.D.!

Me: You're welcome Lori.

We went in. We got to order our food and we got a special treat. Sora was gonna cook our meals in front of us. Sora got special coaching from Remy, a rat from the 2007 Disney Movie Ratatouille and Remy is an awesome coach and he is an awesome chef.

Stewie, Venom, Elena, Bumblebee (Transformers), Huffer, Brawn, Gears, Windcharger, Cliffjumper, and Riku were outside of the restaurant watching the happy couples.

Venom: Why are we spying on them again?

Elena: It's not exactly spying, Venom.

Stewie: We're just keeping on eye out for anyone that might try to barge into the restaurant uninvited.

Bumblebee: Muggers and robbers would be good examples.

Huffer: I get it. That way, we'll be able to make sure that the nice time in the restaurant isn't interrupted.

Brawn: Now you're getting it, Huffer.

Riku: I actually like this plan. This is Sora and Kairi's first date together. I don't want anyone ruining it.

Gears: We could've at least picked a better hiding spot.

Cliffjumper: I didn't know that Sora was a great cook.

Riku: He's a great cook Cliffjumper. He can make all kinds of great food that is right up there with Mr. Lynn.

Bumblebee: I can believe it.

Elena: I heard he had some help.

Riku: He did.

As we had our dinner we decided to sing some great songs. Kairi went first.

Kairi: My song that I'm going to sing for you all is My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. This song is dedicated to the greatest friend and the best and most amazing love of my life, Sora.

The song began and it turned into an amazing timeline of all the adventures Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and their friends had been on. Kairi spread her wings.

Kairi: (Singing Divinely)

I need more affection than you know

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me, what's left of me now

I watch you

Fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me, what's left of me

So many ups and downs

My heart's a battleground

I need true emotions

I need more affection than you know

I need true emotions

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole

And nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me, what's left of me now

My fears, my lies

Melt away

I need more affection than you know

We cheered wildly and it was an awesome song Kairi sang. Sora was in tears of joy. He ran up to the stage and he and Kairi looked into eachothers eyes and then they kissed. It was a scene of pure love.

We cheered wildly for them.

Riku listened outside.

Riku: Wow! Kairi has a magnificent voice.

Elena: She sure does. It's like she's an angel.

Venom: That was so amazing. We're so happy for both Sora and Kairi.

I was next.

Me: I have an awesome song for you all. I'm going to be singing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

Lori: That is literally one of my favorites.

Me: It's one of my favorites too.

The song played and it showed all the famous scenes from the movie Titanic from 1997.

Me: (Singing Divinely)

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart and

My heart will go on and on

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Me: Thank you guys. Happy Valentines day to you all.

Lincoln was up next.

Lincoln: This one goes out to my beautiful fiancés. I'm going to sing Forever and Ever Amen by Randy Travis.

Me: Nice choice.

The song played and it started showing scenes and landscapes from the American Old West.

Lincoln: (Singing like Randy Travis)

You may think that I'm talking foolish

You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free

You may wonder how I can promise you now

This love that I feel for you always will be

But you're not just time that I'm killin'

I'm no longer one of those guys

As sure as I live, this love that I give

Is gonna be yours until the day that I die

Oh, baby, I'm gonna love you forever

Forever and ever, amen

As long as old men sit and talk about the weather

As long as old women sit and talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful

I'll be happy to tell you again

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever, amen

They say time take its toll on a body

Makes a young girl's brown hair turn gray

Well, honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair

And if it all fell out, well, I'd love you anyway

They say time can play tricks on a mem'ry

Make people forget things they knew

Well, it's easy to see it's happenin' to me

I've already forgotten every woman but you

Oh, darlin', I'm gonna love you forever

Forever and ever, amen

As long as old men sit and talk about the weather

As long as old women sit and talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithful

Well, just listen to how this song ends

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever, amen

I'm gonna love you forever and ever

Forever and ever, forever and ever

Forever and ever, amen

We cheered wildly.

Me: Way to go Lincoln!

Varie: Wow! He sounded just like Randy Travis!

Rachel: He sure did.

Matt O.: That is a great talent.

Megan: Me and Cornelia are next.

They went on stage.

Megan: We're gonna sing See You again by Miley Cyrus.

Me: Ooh great choice.

The song began and it showed an awesome field of flowers.

Megan and Cornelia: (Singing Divinely)

I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like a must've known you in another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley?  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley?  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said, ?Oh she's just being Miley?  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again.

We cheered wildly for them both!

Me: That was awesome!

Lori: It literally was.

Nico: Now its me and May's turn.

May: Lets go.

They went up to the Stage.

Nico: We're gonna be singing Feel Again by One Direction.

Me: Ooh great song.

The song played and we were in the endless void of space with lots of planets, stars, galaxies and nebulae.

Nico: (Singing Divinely)

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I've had till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

May: (Singing Divinely)

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

Nico:

But with you, I feel again

May:

Yeah with you, I can feel again, yeah

Nico and May:

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

Nico:

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I broke till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool who just shot a gun

May:

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh my heart is numb

Nico:

But with you, I feel again

May:

And with you, I can feel again

Nico & May:

But with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)

I feel again (I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

Yeah with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)

I can feel again (I was a lonely soul)

Nico:

Woo hoo (Woo hoo)

Nico & May:

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

Nico:

A little wiser now from what you showed me

Nico & May:

Yeah, I feel again, feel again woo hoo

We cheered wildly for them!

Me: That was awesome!

Jean: It sure was J.D. You are your friends have a lot of talent.

Me: We get that all the time Jean.

Varie: Yeah.

Matt O.: Lets go sing our song next.

Will: Okay Matt.

Matt and Will went to the stage.

Matt O.: For our song we're going to be singing Falling Into You by Celine Dion.

Will: That's one of my favorites Matt.

Me: This is gonna be awesome.

The song played and we were in the jungles of Africa and it was a breathtaking sight.

Will: (Singing Divinely)

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color

I see us inside of each other

I feel my unconscious merge with yours

And I hear a voice say, "what's his is hers"

Matt:

I'm falling into you (falling into you)

This dream could come true

Will:

And it feels so good falling into you (falling into you)

Matt:

I was afraid to let you in here (I was afraid)

Now I have learned love can't be made in fear

The walls begin to tumble down

And I can't even see the ground

I'm falling into you (falling into you)

Will:

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you (falling into you)

Matt and Will:

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

Will:

Catch me, don't let me drop

Matt:

Love me, don't ever stop

Will:

So close your eyes and let me kiss you

And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you (falling into you)

Matt:

This dream could come true

Will:

And it feels so good falling into you (falling into you)

Matt and Will

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

Falling into you

Falling into you

Falling into you, yeah

When the song was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Irma: They sure can sing.

Taranee: I'm so happy for them both.

Elyon: Me too Taranee.

Lillian: I think it's so awesome.

Luna: Our turn guys!

Sam S.L.: Lets rock on luv!

Luna and Sam were on the stage.

Luna: Happy Valentines Day dudes! We're gonna sing for you all Humans Being by Van Halen.

Me: Righteous!

Vince: I love that song!

Carol: Me too!

Me: Rock on dudettes!

The song played and a raging thunderstorm formed with lots of lightning, rain, hail and tornadoes. It also showed the scenes from the awesome 1996 movie Twister.

Luna and Sam: (Singing Hardcore)

There is just enough Christ in me

To make me feel almost guilty

Is that why God made us breed

To make us see we're Humans Being

You break this, I'll break all that

You break my balls with all your crap

Spread your disease like lemmings breeding

That's what makes us humans being

Shine on, shine on

Shine on, shine on

Some low life flat head scum infects

The sickness in his eyes reflects

You wonder why your life is screaming

Wonder why your Humans Being

Shine on, shine on

Shine on, shine on

Humans

Humans being

We're just humans, humans being

That's what makes us

Humans being

When the song ended we were soaked and we cheered wildly.

Luna: GOOD NIGHT GOTHAM ROYAL YORK!

SAM S.L.: YOU ROCK LUVS!

Me: That was awesome!

Hay Lin: Rock on guys!

Lori: They literally have a lot of talent.

Me: They sure do.

Dallas: Our turn Carlotta.

Carlotta: Oh boy.

Dallas and Carlotta went up to the stage.

Dallas: We're gonna sing for you I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight by The Cutting Crew.

Me: Nice.

The song played and the scene was a beautiful meadow with lots of flowers.

Dallas: (Singing Divinely)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must have been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

I keep looking for something I can't get

Broken hearts lie all around me

And I don't see an easy way to get out of this

Her diary it sits on the bedside table

The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle

Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this?

Carlotta (Singing Divinely)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been some kind of kiss

I should have walked away, I should have walked away

Dallas:

Is there any just cause for feeling like this?

On the surface I'm a name on a list

I try to be discreet but then blow it again

Carlotta:

I've lost and found, it's my final mistake

She's loving by proxy, no give and all take

'Cos I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times

Dallas and Carlotta:

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must've been something you said

I just died in your arms tonight

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight

It must been some kind of kiss

I should have walked away, I should have walked away

Dallas:

It was a long hot night

She made it easy, she made it feel right

Carlotta:

But now it's over the moment has gone

I followed my hands not my head, I knew I was wrong

Dallas and Carlotta:

Oh I, I just died in your arms

Oh I, I just died in your arms

The song ended and we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Awesome!

Eddy: That was so awesome!

Luan: It sure was.

William: It's our turn.

Maria R.: Lets do it.

William and Maria went to the stage.

William: We're gonna be singing for you all What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

Maria R.: That's a great choice.

The song began and we were at the beach.

William: (Singing Divinely)

You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Maria R.: (Singing Divinely)

Don't need make-up, to cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

William:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

William and Maria:

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Maria:

So come on, you got it wrong

To prove I'm right, I put it in a song

William:

I don't know why, you're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Maria:

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

William:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

William and Maria:

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Maria:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

William:

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

William and Maria

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: ALL RIGHT!

Irma: That was so awesome!

We wrapped it up with Lori and Bobby singing.

Lori: This is a song for me and Bobby. We're literally going to sing I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.

Lincoln: That's a great song.

Eddy: This is gonna be awesome! I love country western music.

Luan: Me too.

The song began and we were in an old west style town.

Lori: (Singing Divinely)

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

Bobby: (Singing Divinely)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Lori and Bobby:

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

Bobby:

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'

Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'

Lori:

Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter

When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Lori and Bobby:

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance

I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)

I hope you dance (Where those years have gone?)

Lori:

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Bobby:

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Lori and Bobby:

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance (Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder?)

We cheered wildly. It was an awesome song!

Me: Way to go guys!

Lincoln: That was so awesome!

Paige: It sure was Linky.

Lilly: It's so amazing that everyone can sing.

Me: Not all of us can sing as good as others. But we have hidden talents within us.

Lincoln: That's true.

After we paid for our dinner we left the restaurant. However when we got to the street we got an unexpected surprise. It was a Jigglypuff.

Me: A Jigglypuff.

Ash: Oh no. Not this one again!

Me: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: Me and my friends have a really bad history with this Jigglypuff.

Me: How so Ash?

Ash: Every time this Jigglypuff appears in front of a live audience he would sing to us and we would fall asleep. Then we would wake up with black marker scribbles on our faces.

Me: This I got to see.

Nico: Okay.

Jigglypuff started singing and its melodious voice was powerful enough to put some of us to sleep. Jigglypuff got mad by puffing up and then it took the cap off its marker and just as it was about to draw on my face I grabbed it.

Me: Not this time Jigglypuff.

William (to the Jigglypuff): Nice try. But some of us had earplugs on.

Nico: And some of us have wills so strong that we can't go to sleep by force.

Me: Yep.

Ash had earplugs on and he threw a Pokeball and caught the Jigglypuff.

Me: Way to go Ash!

Serena: Serves that Jigglypuff right.

Me: I wouldn't say that Serena. But because of all the trouble it caused to Ash and his friends I'll make an exception.

Serena: I agree.

Windcharger: One of these days, us or one of the other Autobots should sing a song.

We went back home in our Limo and when we got out at home we saw another surprise. It was a Gardevoir.

Me: A Gardevoir.

May: I remember that Pokemon.

Me: It's psychic powers are amazing.

I used my telepathic powers to talk to it and it agreed to be caught. I threw a Pokeball and caught it.

It was an awesome Valentines day.

Samus: (To the viewers) This sure was an awesome Valentines Day huh?

Me: It sure was Samus. (To the Viewers) Have a great Valentines Day to you all and be sure to give your love to that special someone that you care about the most.

Me and Varie wink to the camera and a red heart iris closed around us and it had a doily around it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Happy Valentines Day to you all and I wanted to make a special chapter just for Valentines Day. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas and the song for it and I used some songs I like in this. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time and Happy Valentines Day to you all.

Songs are owned by their owners.


	620. Prehibernation Week

In the Estate. Lily was sitting on the sofa and we were putting bandages on her. She was covered in bumps, bruises, cuts, scrapes and her leg was broken and her left arm was in a cast.

Me: Jeez Lily, what the heck did you do to yourself!? You look like you got into a fight with a sawmill and a meat tenderizer and lost.

Lily: It was not my doing. It was Sandy. Her Hibernation was coming up and we had to do all the stuff she wanted to do before then. I gladly volunteered to do her activities with her.

FLASHBACK

Lily: (Narrating) **It was one week ago and Sandy and me were doing her chores before she goes to sleep for the winter.**

Sandy: There we go! [Sandy rakes a pile of leaves in the shape of Texas] Lily, I got all the leaves ra... [steps on piles of leaves still on the ground] Lily, what are all these leaves doing here? You said you were going to rake them!

Lily: [peeks her head out of a pile of leaves she is in] I'm raking leaves as fast as I can Sandy.

Sandy: But they're still all over the ground!

Lily: Sandy, I can't rake any faster. [picks up a leaf and starts scraping them with a tiny rake] There are so many leaves. [leaf breaks into more pieces] And they keep breaking into smaller leaves.

Sandy: [Sandy pushes her away and rakes them herself] Then go scrape the salt lick or somethin'! We got to get this stuff done before it's too late!

Lily: What are you in a big hurry for Sandy?

Sandy: [hanging laundry] I told ya, Lily... [scrubs the birdbath with a toothbrush] I'm hibernating next week.

Lily: You're gonna go to sleep for the whole winter?

Sandy: [painting the fence] That's right Lily.

SpongeBob: Can I do that?

Sandy: [chuckles] No, Spongebob you silly guy. It's a mammalian thing. [paints over SpongeBob's helmet]

SpongeBob: Sandy, you may not have noticed, but I is 100% ma-male.

Lily: She means that creatures like her can only do this.

SpongeBob: Oh.

Sandy: [cleaning her exercise wheel] Enough chitter-chatter, guys. We don't have much time left!

SpongeBob: Why, Sandy? When does your... "carburation" begin?

Lily: It's actually hibernation Mr. SquarePants.

[Sandy jumps down, pulling down a giant calendar with a giant x on the 8th]

Sandy: In one week!

SpongeBob: But Sandy, that only gives us 1, 2, 3... [gasps] 168 more hours of playtime!

Lily: Seven whole days!? That doesn't give us a whole lot of time.

Sandy: You're telling me. And there's still so much stuff to do! We gotta climb some things!

SpongeBob: Climb!

Sandy: We gotta jump off of stuff!

SpongeBob: Jump!

Sandy: We gotta ride!

SpongeBob: Ride!

Sandy: I don't wanna go to sleep yet!

SpongeBob: Wait, Sandy! [Sandy starts to cry]

Sandy: I can't burn carbs in my sleep!

SpongeBob: Sandy?

Sandy: What?!

Lily: Sandy, I would be more than happy to do your activities with you and I'm more than willing to sacrifice any of my time that I haven't already sold to Mr. Krabs and Mr. Squarepants to you. [Pantera playing]

Sandy: Well, I'm glad, Lily, 'cause for the next seven days, it's gonna be you, me, and these sweatbands! [Holds them up.]

Lily: Like my sister Lynn says: Oh It IS ON!

* * *

SAND MOUNTAIN

* * *

Lily: (Narrating) **Our first activity was shredding down Sand Mountain and it was awesome!**

[Cut to the giant sand mountains area. Sandy is riding a giant clam shell smashing through a sign] Yee-ha! [sliding down the mountain so fast she is now on fire. She rides past a fish with a backpack on his back. When she goes past him, he drops to the ground and rolls around cause he is on fire. She then rides past a man and a woman. The woman now wears a jogging outfit and the man is now riding a tricycle and holding a lollipop and paddleball. The woman looks at him]

Unnamed Fish #1: Uh... I can explain. [Sandy flips in mid-air, still on fire]

Sandy: I'm hotter than a hickory-smoked sausage! Woo-hoo! [Lily is wearing her Lavender karate head gear and riding down the mountain on a board. Cut to two kids, building a sandman]

Girl: Maybe, if we sing that song, he'll come to life.

Billy: Ready?

Both: [singing] Oh, there once was a sandman... [Lily rides into the sandman. a musical note pops up]

Lily: Life's as extreme as you want to make it! [jumps off the mountain] Whoo!

Girl: Maybe we didn't sing it right. [Lily is flying toward the ground. When she hits it, two bones are sticking out]

CRACK!

Lily: Yeah. [cut to Sandy and Lily standing outside Sandy's treedome] Whew, what a workout. [pulls out her right arm and shows its damages] I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow. [her arm falls to the ground] Ow. But no pain, no gain.

Sandy: I got to say, I'm impressed with you, Lily. You're making this the best pre-hibernation week ever.

Lily: Thanks Sandy. Well, we'd better get home before Gary chews up the sofa again. [sighs as SpongeBob lifts her up bridal style and moves her over to his house. Later, it's nighttime and she is carried into a second bed] Good night, Mr. SquarePants. Good night, Gary.

Lily: (Narrating) **Just as I was about to fall asleep, I was catapulted into a freezing cold lake.**

[falls asleep. Then Sandy pushes a button on a remote which launches Lily out of the bed and into a lake. Lily is now a block of ice. Sandy jumps in and becomes a block of ice]

Sandy: Nothing like a refreshing morning dip, huh, Lily?

Lily: [shivering] W-what h-happened to s-sleeping? [Sandy pulls down a calendar]

Sandy: I'll be asleep all winter! We only got three days for fun. [swims away] Well, hurry now! The giant clams like to feed at this hour!

Lily: (Narrating) **Next we played a really crazy game called Extreme Jacks.**

[Lily lifted a bowling ball into a tube. Sandy blows her whistle giving the signal and Lily runs to the end and picks up a few jacks before the bowling ball hits her on her head. Sandy does the same thing but the bowling ball cracks her helmet]

Sandy: Isn't this great?

Lily: Yeah! I've never played extreme jacks before! [cut to Sandy and Lily with giant q-tips]

Sandy: Okay, Lily, this one's going to be fun. We just whack each other with these giant ear cleaners 'til one of us falls off. [lifts hers up] On your mark... get set...

Lily: Sandy, are you sure we're supposed to be standing up here?

Sandy: Go! [hits Lily and Lily did the same thing. Sandy bashed Lily all over the place with the ear cleaners and that was how she got her bruises and a black eye. Lily lands on a fire hydrant. Sandy rides up on a two-seated bike] Come on, Lily. We're goin' for a tandem ride through the park!

Lily: All right. I could use a little relaxation.[gets up. She jumps on the bike] Okay, I'm ready! [Pantera Plays and Sandy and Lily pedal hard] I thought you said we were riding through the park, Sandy!

Sandy: I did, Lily, the industrial park! [they ride into a giant factory] This is where the real action is! [Sandy pedals on barbed wire] This part gets pretty technical! Yee-haw! Now for the speed course. Hold on! [they ride through a conveyor belt with a giant crunching mouth at the end] I hope we make it! [bike begins to fall to the ground fast. Lily screams.] I'm havin' fun, too! [as they hit the ground, Lily falls off the bike with a thud. Sandy tosses a fishing rod at her] Wake up, slowpoke. [scene scrolls over to show a plane] We're going fly-fishing. [rimshot]

Lily popped back up.

Lily: Now you're talking!

Lily spread her wings and took her fishing rod and they flew into the air. But then a huge flock of Razor Clams appeared and they flew past then and Lily was covered in bleeding cuts and scrapes.

Lily: Ouch! That really hurt.

Sandy: I hope you're ready Lily. 'Cause it's time for a down-home favorite! [holds up a piece of hay. Pantera plays again] Find the hay in the needle stack! [throws it in a giant pile of needles. Cut to inside the needle pile where Lily is covered in needles and still getting poked, scratched and cut with them] Did you find it?

Lily: Not yet. Ow.

Sandy: Well I'm going to look over here.

Lily: Okay. Ouch.

Lily found the hay.

Lily: Found it Sandy!

Sandy: You're really good Lily.

Lily: (Narrating) **We did all kinds of crazy games that most people would consider death sentences and they hurt really bad. But before we were about to do the last game, Sandy fell asleep and she was out cold. Using the strength I had left because of my injuries, I carried Sandy back to the house and put her in bed. Then I fainted.**

FLASHBACK END

Lily: Next thing I knew I was back here. And that's how I wound up like this.

Lori: You literally have been through a war.

Lana: More like a battle with a sports crazed maniac. No offense Lynn.

Lynn: None taken Lana.

Laney: I'm glad you're all right Lily.

Lily: Thanks Laney.

Me: But it was really thoughtful of you to help Sandy out like that Lily.

Lily: Thanks J.D.

Ed: I'm glad to too. (To the Viewers) Remember kids, sometimes playing sports can be fun, but most times it's really painful.

Me: You said it Ed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Prehibernation Week was a funny episode of Spongebob. Sandy had Spongebob do all kinds of death-defying games that were considered suicidal. I wanted to have Lily show how tough she is by having her use everything she learned from all of us. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	621. Guardians of Candrakar to the Rescue

It starts in the Neptune Prison. I was facing Ozai and he was not too happy to see me.

Me: I don't understand you Ozai. You were once one of the most powerful Firebenders in all of the world and now here you are 2.7 billion miles away from home after Avatar Aang stripped you of your Firebending and now you are no longer a threat to the world.

Ozai: Because of you and the Avatar, I am now forced to rot in this lowly prison cell.

Me: You brought all that on yourself because of your own selfishness and tyrannical oppression. Your actions have done more harm than good and your crimes nearly destroyed the world. Your grandfather brought the Air Nomads close to the razors edge of extinction and killed and destroyed numerous lives because of it. But there are others that are worse than you but you made it all the way to the very top of the list.

Ozai: Haven't you tormented me enough?

Me: No. We only started with the tip of the iceberg with the full extent of your crimes. So expect more visits from me and my friends.

I left and Ozai was gonna get more visits from me and my friends in the future.

* * *

At home in the estate I was having tea with Aang and Katara.

Me: We have a lot of cleaning up to do now that the war is done.

Aang: We sure do J.D.

Me: Yeah. Aang I'm really sorry about your people. They did not deserve this and to have this happen to them.

Katara: What Fire Lord Sozin did to them was absolutely despicable.

Me: Yeah. But our alliance has a special project that goes with it. We call it the 100 Year War Relief Project. It has 2 main purposes. The first one is to rebuild everything and restore the lands that were destroyed by the Fire Nation. And the 2nd part is the restoration of the Air Nomads and the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang: That's an awesome project!

Katara: That's a big step for all of us.

Me: It is. But it's gonna take a lot of money and time. I set up charities and donation boxes in all the major cities of the world for this.

Katara: I know you all can do it J.D.

Me: As long as there's hope.

* * *

In the training yard, Ino was practicing her Firebending. She was firing blasts of fire at a training dummy that looks like Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon and Ozai. Her Firebending is one of the strongest ever known and it was almost right up there with Eion's.

Ino: Wow! My Firebending has come a really long way.

Choji: It sure has Ino. You are not the same girl we know over in the Leaf. You are still a mindwalker and now an awesome Firebender.

Ino: Thanks Choji. I wonder how I would fair to a creature like Bowser?

Will: I have a feeling we all can win against him.

I arrived.

Me: I think we can put that theory to the test. Lets head to the Simulator.

Will: Okay.

We did so.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M., Lincoln, The Constructicons, Kirby, Paige, Mindy, Laney, Lily, Samus, Toadette, Grimlock (RID), Grimlock (Dinobot), Ironhide, Sakura, Ino, Francis, Choji, Shockwave, Terrorsaur and Fu were with us. The Simulator activated and we were in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Me: We're in the Mushroom Kingdom again.

Will: Here we are in the Mushroom Kingdom again.

Ironhide: But this time, you've got me and Shockwave to help you out.

Me: Lets not forget Francis, Choji, Terrorsaur, Ino, Sakura and Fu.

Fu: That's right J.D.

Me: Yep. I don't sense Mario, Peach or Luigi here. They must be at Delfino Island.

Lincoln: In Super Mario Sunshine?

Me: That's it. Lets head out!

We flew over to Delfino Island.

We arrived and saw that it was a beautiful paradise.

Paige: There it is. Delfino Island.

Sakura: It sure is beautiful.

Fu: Yeah.

Ironhide: I would live on this island.

Shockwave: I would like it as a vacation spot.

Me: Me too

Megan: It's too bad we didn't bring our swimsuits here, Cornelia.

Cornelia: I know, Megan. But right now, we have to focus on the current crisis.

Me: Yeah. I sense that Bowser and his Koopa Family are here too.

We landed on the island and we saw ugly patches of ooze.

Me: What in the world is this slime?

Terrorsaur: Shockwave, can you analyze on what these slimy things are?

Shockwave: I can try.

Shockwave's eyes glowed and he scanned the ooze.

Shockwave: It's ink. Someone is splattering ink all over the island.

Lily: This is Bowser Jr.'s handiwork. He splattered all this ink everywhere while looking like Mario in an attempt to make his image look bad.

Me: That little freak! We have to clear Mario's name. Come on!

We went to the Delfino Courthouse and saw Mario on trial.

Me: Oh no. Stop!

Everyone saw us.

Me: Mario is innocent. He has been framed for crimes he did not commit.

Judge: What proof do you have if this?

I form a holographic image of the Mario imposter.

Me: Is this the Mario lookalike?

Mario was shocked. This black version of Mario was the one responsible for ruining his image and his good reputation.

Me: Your honor we apologize for interrupting your court but if it is okay with you and the citizens of Delfino Island, we would like to help Mario and give him a chance to clear his name.

Will: Your honor, we can absolutely prove that Mario didn't do those crimes!

Me: And we also know who's behind all this.

I change the image to Bowser Jr.

The people of Delfino Island knew Bowser and his family and the torment they have caused to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Hay Lin: We already have one Bowser in prison. I'm sure no one will mind if we killed this one.

Me: You read my mind Hay Lin.

?: Let me help out too.

We turned and we saw Inkling from SplatToon.

Samus: Inkling!

Inkling: Hey Samus. It's great to see you again.

Samus: Same here. What brings you to Delfino Island?

Inkling: I heard that there was a disturbance going on here and that this island was having problems with a creature of ink.

Me: We found out that it's Bowser Jr. and his dad ruining Mario's image and he tried to frame him for crimes he didn't commit here.

Judge: And from the looks of things, Mario doesn't even own a giant paintbrush.

Me: No he doesn't. Over the course of 38 years he never even touched a paintbrush like that.

Laney: I would use a paintbrush like that. I am an artist but I would never use it for evil like that.

Me: It would be perfect for you Laney.

* * *

In the control room...

Bowser Jr: You know what? I almost forgot about my magic paintbrush except for when I used my Final Smash on Papa. I should use it more often.

Varie: That's a good idea B.J.

Bowsette Jr.: Go for it bro.

Wendy II: Good idea.

* * *

In the island courtroom we got the Judge's decision.

Judge: All right. I'll allow it. But who are all of you?

Me: Oh I apologize your honor. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Everyone gasped when they heard that name.

Judge: The famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? It's such an honor that you all are here J.D.

Me: Thank you your honor. All right guys. Lets get to work!

Mindy: Lets do it!

We went out to the main district of Delfino Plaza and we cleaned up a lot of ink.

Inkling: This is a lot of ink! Bowser Jr. did a great job vandalizing this place.

Me: He sure did.

Lincoln: Hey Mario what is that cool device on your back?

Mario: (Italian Accent) This is called-a the F.L.U.D.D.

F.L.U.D.D.: (Robotic Voice) I am the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I was created by Professor E. Gadd.

Me: That is so cool!

Paige: It sure is. I think we can speed it all up with that.

Me: Maybe we can.

I snap my fingers and replicated the F.L.U.D.D. and we each all had one.

Lincoln: You know, these would sure be useful in trying to get Lana clean when the time came.

Me: They sure would. But we'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

As we continued cleaning, we saw that the ink made some of the buildings all over the island disappear and when we cleaned it up they reappeared.

Irma: I did not see that coming.

Hay Lin: Me neither.

Mindy: Yeah.

We got Delfino Plaza all cleaned up.

* * *

Noki Bay

* * *

We were in Noki Bay. It was a beautiful bay home to some of the most beautiful rock formations, waterfalls and temples.

Me: Wow! So this is Noki Bay.

Laney: It's breathtaking.

Francis: It sure is.

Iggy Koopa: That's not the least of your worries.

We saw Iggy Koopa.

Me: Iggy Koopa.

Laney: I can't believe you are here too.

Mario: But-a he'll be leaving the hard-a way!

Me: He sure will.

But then we saw PETEY PIRANHA!

Francis (Sees Petey Piranha): Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?

Ino: What the heck is that?!

Choiji: It looks like the father of Laney's Piranha Plant.

Laney: No this is not him. This is completely different.

Paige: Lets get him guys!

Me: Right. GUARDIANS UNITE!

Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M. turned into the Guardians of Candrakar!

Will: The Heart!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay Lin: Air!

Me: Lightning!

Elyon: Time!

Megan: Space!

Lillian: Light!

Taranee: Lets get him Paige!

Paige: You got it Taranee. It's gonna be a fiery fight.

Taranee fired a blast of fire at Petey Piranha and burned him badly. Paige and Francis fired a blast of fire at it and burned Petey too.

Kirby (hits Petey Piranha with hammer): That's for kidnapping Peach and Zelda during the Subspace Emissary!

Me: I didn't know that happened during the Super Smash Tournament.

Samus: Yeah it was awesome.

Taranee: Scavenger it's combo time!

Scavenger: You got it Taranee!

Scavenger threw his Excavator shovel and Taranee fired a blast of fire.

Taraneee and Scavenger: INFERNO SHOVEL SLAM!

The fire merged with the shovel and turned it into a flaming shovel and it hit Petey Piranha and incinerated him into ash and Iggy Koopa was incinerated too.

Me: That's it for him. Great job guys!

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Taranee: It sure was.

Scavenger: That was fun though.

Me: We're not done yet. We still have a lot of work to do.

We continued our work and we did it all. The places, Koopas and combos are as follows:

Bianco Hills - Morton Koopa - Shockwave and Francis: RADIOACTIVE FIRE BLASTER.

I used my magic to give Shockwave the ability to become a normal size blaster whenever he wants to.

Ricco Harbor - Roy Koopa - Ironhide and Choji: BOULDER VAN SLAMMER

Sirena Beach - Wendy Koopa - Inkling and Megan: SPACE INK DELUGE

Pinna Park - Ludwig Van Koopa - Will and Scrapper: LIGHTNING BULLDOZER SLAM.

Pianta Village - Lemmy Koopa - Irma and Mixmaster: CONCRETE TSUNAMI PETRIFIER

Delfino Plaza - Larry Koopa - Hay Lin and Long Haul: AIR BOMB DUMPER

Gelato Beach - Kamek - Elyon and Hook: TIME CRANE DUST CLAW

* * *

In the Control Room, Bowser Jr. was thinking.

Bowser Jr: You think if I come in there and help the others out, Mario's innocence will be proven?

William: Let's not make things complicated, Jr.

Varie: Yeah we can't take that risk otherwise the situation will be made more complicated.

Bowser Jr.: Good point.

* * *

Back in Delfino Plaza we were looking for the Mario Imposter.

Me: Look sharp everyone. That Mario imposter has to be here somewhere.

Nico was with us. Then we saw 3 pokemon. 2 Ninetales and a Wigglytuff.

Me: Ninetales and Wigglytuff.

Nico: I don't have a Ninetales or a Wigglytuff.

Me: I also heard that there is a mystifying story that revolves around the Ninetales. If you pull one of its tails, you get a terrible curse that lasts 1,000 years on you.

Nico: That is a weird curse. I don't think I even want to know what this curse is.

Me: Me neither.

Ino: That Pokemon looks very similar to the 9-Tailed Fox that attacked our village.

Me: They do look the same. But there are a bunch of differences. The 9-Tailed Fox that attacked the Leaf was huge and can destroy mountains and create tsunamis with a swipe of its tails. The pokemon Ninetales is only 3' 07".

Ino: That is a prominent difference.

Nico: That is a good observation.

I talked to a Ninetales and we grew close and I didn't need to catch it. Nico threw a Pokeball and caught the Ninetales and the Wigglytuff.

Me: Good job Nico!

Nico: Thanks.

Francis: Hey there's the Mario imposter!

We saw a black version of Mario.

Me: That's him.

Mindy: This dirtbag tried to ruin Mario's image and now he will pay for it.

Mindy flew at him and kicked him in the face.

Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed and fired purple lasers from his eyes the hit the Shadow Mario and blew the magic paintbrush out of his hands and Laney caught it.

Laney: You give all artists everywhere a really bad name.

Shadow Mario ran.

Scrapper: Constructicons, don't let that impostor get away!

The Constructicons jumped in front of the Shadow Mario and blocked his escape route.

Me: Ninetales use Fire Blast!

Ninetales fired a blast of fire in the shape of the kanji for Fire. 火

The blast of fire hit Shadow Mario and burned him.

Ino: (To the Viewers) This is turning into an awesome battle folks!

Inkling: Time to fight ink with ink!

Inkling fired blasts of ink from her blaster.

Then out of the water arose a giant robot that looked like Bowser.

Me: Wow!

Shadow Mario also shocked when we saw that he had Princess Peach prisoner. Bowser Jr. revealed himself.

Me: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. (Evil): That's right. You leave mama Peach alone you bad people! Papa told me that you all kidnapped mama Peach.

Princess Peach: Mama? Mama Peach? I'm your mama?

Bowser Jr. (Evil): Yeah. Papa told me all about it. He told me my mama got kidnapped by a bad man named Mario

Me: This is between you and us Jr. Let her go.

Princess Peach: So you are Bowser's son?

Bowser Jr. (Evil): That's right. So I came here to rescue her.

While he was talking I swooped in and grabbed Princess Peach and saved her.

Me: You did all this to Delfino Island to ruin Mario's reputation and make him look like a bad guy and Kidnap Princess Peach in the Process!

The Judge and the citizens were shocked and they realized that they were duped into thinking that Mario could've done all that. Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom for 38 years was framed by Bowser and his family for crimes he didn't commit.

Lincoln: I can't believe you would do something this despicable!

Paige: Yeah! You framed Mario for your crimes and tried to ruin his reputation!

Me: Now you are gonna pay for everything you've done to this island and to Mario!

Cornelia: Let get him Bonecrusher!

Bonecrusher (G1): You got it Cornelia.

Cornelia entangled the Bowser Robot in vines and Bonecrusher pushed it and knocked it down in his Bulldozer mode.

Cornelia: Combo Time.

Bonecrusher (G1): You got it Cornelia.

He jumped up and turned into his Bulldozer form and Cornelia encased him in rocks and spikes of rocks

Cornelia and Bonecrusher (G1): EARTHFORCE BULLDOZER SLAM!

Bonecrusher (G1) then landed on the giant Bowser Robot and destroyed it with a huge explosion.

Bonecrusher (G1): Now that was a crushing defeat.

We laughed at his joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny Bonecrusher!

Nico: It sure was.

Mindy: And now to make sure that you never ruin Mario's image again Bowser Jr.

She held her hand up.

Mindy: PK STARSTORM!

A huge shower of meteors made of energy came down onto Bowser Jr. and completely obliterated him.

Me: That was awesome!

Samus: How can you use Ness' Final Smash?

Mindy: Nicole taught me. She has a wide variety of moves and she's passing on her video game move knowledge to me and Lily.

Lily: That's right. They don't call her the goddess of Video Games for nothing.

Ino: She has a lot of talent.

Samus: I know.

Me: We still have one more obstacle to eliminate. Lets head for Corona Mountain.

We went to the volcano Corona Mountain.

* * *

Corona Mountain

* * *

We were in a giant floating bowl floating over the volcano. It was really a giant hot tub. We saw Bowser in the flesh.

Bowser (Evil): Mario!? How dare you disturb my family vacation!?

Me: It's not just Mario you have to deal with. Lets get him guys!

We went at Bowser and hit him with a lot of powerful techniques.

Scorponok (BW): Scorponok TERRORIZE!

Scorponok transformed and fired missiles at Bowser.

Scorponok (BW): I have a special Cyber Bee just for you Bowser. Enjoy.

Scorponok fired a robot bee and it flew and latched onto the back of Bowser's head and it began attacking his mind.

Me: What kind of bee is that Scorponok?

Scorponok (BW): It's a special Cyber Bee I created. It'll force him into his Giga Bowser form and make him extremely insane.

Me: Wow!

Bowser became GIGA BOWSER! He was huge!

Me: Now this is gonna be an awesome challenge.

I go Super Angel 10,000 and punch him in the face.

Terrorsaur: Time for a Final Smash. PREDACON PTERODACTYL FIST!

Terrorsaur turned back into a Pterodactyl and he was enveloped in a blast of fire and went at Bowser and hit Bowser and he was knocked down with the force of 40 pounds of C4.

Me: Awesome job Terrorsaur!

Lincoln: That was so cool!

Laney: It sure was.

Ino: Let me finish him.

Ino went through some hand signs.

Ino: (Echoing) FIRE STYLE NINJA ART: BRAIN EXPLOSION DESTROYER!

Ino focused a deadly hand sign at Giga Bowser that channeled Fire Style Chakra into him and it caused Giga Bowser to violently convulse. This made him rapidly swell up and I sensed what was gonna be happen next. (Think of how Babidi killed Spopovich in Dragonball Z)

Me: Uh oh! He's gonna blow!

Mario: Lets-a get outta here now!

Rattrap: (Whistles) Yo! Everyone outta the pool!

We jumped off the bowl and Giga Bowser exploded with incredible power in a massive fiery explosion..

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

We landed on the plaza and saw the huge explosion. It was as powerful as an Antimatter bomb. (Think of the Antimatter explosion from Angels and Demons in 2009)

Me: Wow! What power!

Laney: That was unbelievable!

Ino: Yep. That technique is one I made. It channels Fire Style Chakra into the target it causes them to convulse violently and turns them into a living bomb that carries the power of 20 kilotons of TNT.

Me: Wow! That's powerful!

Sakura: It turned him essentially into a living fire bomb.

Ino: Exactly.

Me: Deadly.

Sakura: It sure is.

Me: But we beat Bowser and his family and rid the entire Mushroom Kingdom and the world of his evil ambitions. After 34 years of causing trouble we have ended it for good. Now we have two different Bowser's with two different fates in our clutches. One if in prison at the bottom of the Mariana Trench and the other is dead and sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico: Bowser Koopa, you have failed this kingdom... again.

Me: Yep.

We were awarded medals for saving Delfino Island. We exited the Simulator after it was done and everyone cheered wildly.

Ino: That was an awesome adventure!

Mario: You think that's awesome? Wait until you do a simulation of my adventures in the Galaxy.

Shockwave: I believe that's an adventure for another day.

Me: We'll have to see it eventually. Lets head over to Hawaii for some well deserved relaxation.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

Hawaii

* * *

We were over at the beaches of Hawaii. The weather was perfect and the waves were awesome for surfing. Ben had acquired Cybertronian DNA for his Omnitrix and he was now a green Cybertronian.

Shockwave: What do you think of your Cybertronian form, Ben?

Omniprime: I like it. I think I'll call it Omniprime.

Me: Good name Ben. Lets see your vehicle mode.

Omniprime: Okay.

Omniprime turned into an awesome car and he was Ben's car the DX Mark 10.

Me: Wow! Look at what you look like Ben.

I form a mirror of water and he saw that he was an awesome care.

Omniprime: Wow! I look just like my car from my dimension.

Me: I didn't know this was the car you drove in your dimension Ben.

Omniprime: It's an awesome car J.D.

Ben reverted back.

In another part of the beach, Megan and Cornelia were sunbathing while wearing swimsuits and sunglasses that they bought from a nearby shack.

Cornelia: Ah, this is so relaxing. Megan, I'm glad you came up with this sidea.

Megan: Let's relax for half an hour. Then, we go regroup with the others.

Cornelia: Okay.

Megan had a Blue and Black bikini and Cornelia had a Brown and Green Bikini.

30 minutes later they came back.

Megan: Hey J.D.

Me: Wow! You girls look amazing. Hubba hubba.

Cornelia: (Giggles) Thank you J.D.

Megan: We do look beautiful huh?

Me: You sure do. (Purrs) (Laughs) Sorry. Couldn't resist.

Megan: That's all right.

We relaxed and did all kinds of fun things in Hawaii.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Super Mario Sunshine is one of the first ever games I got for Nintendo Gamecube. I got it for Christmas in 2002 and it was awesome! It was a remake of Super Mario 64 essentially. Originally I wanted to do a chapter for Super Mario Wii U for Switch but I figured this would be the next best thing. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	622. Unfinished Business with MAD

It starts in the Antarctica Prison. Marie, the Eds and the kids of Peach Creek and Carmen, Liam, Lori, Leni, Linka and Luan were visiting the remaining Kanker Sisters.

Marie K.L.: Hello "Sisters."

May and Lee were given their youth back, but they were now 5 year old girls until the day after doomsday. Their strength was taken away so they couldn't escape or any of that.

May: Marie?

Lee: How come you're still the same?

Marie K.L.: Because I have redeemed myself where you two have not.

Lori: You two literally disgust me! I can't believe you would ruin so many lives just to force the Eds to marry you.

Kevin: Yeah! You girls made our lives miserable in Peach Creek. You guys were nothing but bullies.

Linka: You two should've been sent to the darkness of Hell for all eternity.

Leni: Yeah!

Luan: I'm so mad at the both of you I can't think of a joke.

Eddy: Easy Luan. Lets not make the situation worse than it is.

Jimmy: Yeah Luan. We can't stay mad at someone forever like that.

Luan: Ah you're right Jimmy.

Nazz: (To May and Lee) But still, what you two did was completely not cool!

Rolf: Ja! You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!

Eddy: What did Rolf say?

Carmen: It's Captain Rolf's shepherd way of saying that you made him really mad.

Rolf: That's right Fiery Carmen Girl.

Marie K.L.: (To Lee and May) You two make me sick just looking at you. You ruined my friends in Atlanta and you got me thrown in jail with you for raping the Eds. As far as I'm concerned, you two are dead to me and no longer worthy of the Kanker name.

They left.

Marie had officially disowned her sisters and severed her ties to them. They went back home.

* * *

Back home I was having a smoothie made by Leni.

Me: Mmm! Kale and Kiwi smoothies. Delicious Leni.

Leni: Thanks J.D. I'm glad you totes like it.

Ash: So J.D. I heard you've been getting a lot of Pokemon.

Me: I sure have Ash. But I have a long way to go before I catch up to you.

Ash: Good point.

Laney: Ninetales is so beautiful.

Me: He sure is.

Lily: Hey guys I found out something unusual. Here's a picture.

Lily handed me a picture and I saw a symbol that was graffitied on a wall. It was a symbol I haven't seen in 10 years and it was a symbol that will haunt me for many generations to come. It was an evil-looking cat symbol.

Me: (GASP!) Oh man!

Laney: What is it J.D.?

Me: This symbol here. That is the Symbol of M.A.D.

Leni: Is that symbol mad at you?

Me: No Leni, that's the name of the Organization. It's actually an acronym.

Lincoln: What does it stand for?

Me: M.A.D. stands for **M** alevolent **A** nd **D** estructive. It also stands for **M** ean **A** nd **D** irty. It's an evil organization that wants to rule the world.

Konan: These guys sound like they are really bad news.

Me: They are Konan and I have unfinished business with their leader Dr. George Claw.

Lola: Why is that J.D.?

Me: It was 10 years ago. I was over in Papua New Guinea with my family and I came across a base operated by Dr. Claw. I busted in and killed most of his men until it was me and Dr. Claw. I almost had Dr. Claw and was about to arrest him. But just as I was about to slap the cuffs on him he got the drop on me and burned the back of my left hand with a branding iron in the shape of the symbol of M.A.D.

I took off my left fingerless glove and revealed a scar in the shape of the M.A.D. symbol.

Lori: Geez!

Laney: Man that is a nasty one.

Me: Yeah. This scar is a reminder of my failure to capture Dr. Claw. But after I got this scar, I did however leave my mark on Dr. Claw which got him his name.

Lynn: How did you do that J.D.?

Me: I slashed off his right hand.

Everyone gasped.

Shannon: He deserved it.

Me: I know. Now I have a chance to complete some unfinished business. This time however I'm going to kill Dr. Claw and destroy M.A.D. once and for all.

Lincoln was thinking.

Lincoln: M.A.D. (Gasp) I've heard of that organization! It's the Organization that the famous cyborg detective Inspector Gadget is after and is always busting.

Lana: Oh I love Inspector Gadget. He is so cool!

Me: Yes. That's right.

I look up Inspector Gadget on the computer and pulled up his info.

Me: This is him.

Konan: He looks like a normal person.

Me: On the outside yes. But he wasn't always like this. His real name is John Brown. He was once a security guard for a robotics company in Metro City, Michigan. Which is not too far from here. But while in pursuit of Dr. Claw, he was on the verge of catching him when he was blown up in a car explosion that badly hurt him all over. He was chosen for a special project called The Gadget Program, it's a special project that creates computerized law enforcement officers.

Cyborg Lincoln: That's kind of like me.

Me: Exactly. But there is one major difference. You were given your Cyborg abilities after an accident that was about to leave you paralyzed for life. John became Inspector Gadget after being blown up in a car explosion.

Lisa: That is an interesting and fascinating difference. This technology that was used to turn him into Inspector Gadget is quite a remarkable feat of scientific engineering.

Lily: It sure is Lisa.

Me: Yeah. Here's all the features it has.

I look up all the gadgets Inspector Gadget comes with and we saw them all.

Lana: Wow! That is so cool! He's like a human-sized Swiss Army Knife.

Me: That's exactly right Lana and that's the best way to describe him.

Laney: Isn't Inspector Gadget always on duty even on a day off?

Me: He sure is Laney. That's why he always says "I'm always on duty" every time. Plus he's also a scatterbrain.

Lincoln: He's a scatterbrain?

Me: Yeah he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed metaphorically speaking. But he always gets the job done. And he has his niece Penny and dog Brain with him. Penny is a super smart and clever girl that can get out of any jam. Also she has super intelligence.

Lisa: Wow! That is very impressive.

Me: It is. (Gets up) I'm not letting Dr. Claw get away this time. He will die by my hands this time. The satellites show that Dr. Claw is in his castle on top of a mountain on a stormy island in the middle of the South Pacific. The island is Malevolence Isle and the mountain is called Mount Agony.

Lucy: Wicked.

Lincoln: That island sounds pure evil.

Me: It is. And that's where we're going. Lets head out!

We set out for Malevolence Isle.

Nico, Ratchet and Thundercracker were at the mall.

Nico (to Ratchet and Thundercracker at the mall): Ok. I'm actually happy to have you two and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons helping us out. But we need to establish something. It's ok for you guys to kill bad guys if possible.

Ratchet: But we've sworn not to hurt humans or any organic life.

Nico: Alright, we need to reiterate this: there are bad guys who don't deserve to die and then there are bad guys who Do deserve to die. You guys have to tell the difference. And the bad guys who do deserve to die are the ones that you guys can kill. But don't kill the bad guys who don't deserve to die, ok?

Thundercracker: Got it. But how do we tell the difference?

Nico: Oh, it's super simple. You can intuit it and you can sense it. Heck, we can even tell you which bad guys deserve to get wasted.

Ratchet: That's good thinking.

I called Nico.

Nico: Nico here.

Me: Hey Nico we have a job. We're going after Dr. Claw and the evil organization M.A.D.

Nico: That evil organization that Inspector Gadget is after!? We're on our way.

Me: Okay. We're heading over to Malevolence Isle in the South Pacific.

Nico: I know that island. It was once used a big banishment point for the most dangerous criminals in all of the Philippines and Southeast Asia. It's surrounded by a vicious hurricane that never dies and it has terrible waters around it. But we stopped using it because of suspicious activity brewing there.

Me: Really!? Sounds like we have a dangerous assignment coming. Get there fast man.

Nico: Roger that. (Hangs up) Thundercracker, Ratchet, we got a job in the South Pacific. Lets go.

Thundercracker: Right!

They teleported.

* * *

MALEVOLENCE ISLE

* * *

We arrived at Malevolence Isle and it was an island that was straight from Hell. It was a horrifying island surrounded by vicious storms and the level of evil it had was completely incomprehensible.

Me: Wow! So this is Malevolence Isle.

Lincoln: It sure looks horrific.

Me: Yeah.

Some of the Transformers were with us.

Konan: This place needs to be destroyed when we're done here.

Me: I know.

Nico: Hey what's that?

We saw Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain.

Me: Hey it's Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain.

We went over.

Me: Hey Inspector!

Inspector Gadget: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. What are you all doing here?

Me: What else? We're going to kill Dr. Claw and put an end to M.A.D. once and for all.

Penny: Why do you want to kill Dr. Claw?

Me: I have some unfinished business to take care of with him. 10 years worth of business. (Shows scarred hand) He burned my hand with a M.A.D. Symbol Branding Iron and I slashed off his right hand.

Inspector Gadget: No, he will be arrested.

Me: Sorry Inspector Gadget but this is personal. He escaped me 10 years ago and I'm not letting him get away from me this time. He will be buried 6 feet under when I'm finished with him.

Nico: That's right. Dr. Claw has terrorized this world for far too long and he must be stopped at all costs.

Me: This is not for revenge. It's justice.

Inspector Gadget: I can't let you kill Dr. Claw. Go go Gadget lasso.

Then a helicopter rotor came out of his hat.

Cyborg (to Inspector Gadget): Dude, that is so cool how your hat makes those gadgets. I wish I could have that feature.

Beast Boy: Cyborg, you don't even have a hat.

Me: Yeah you don't even have one. But we're wasting time here. Lets go.

We went to the castle of Dr. Claw on Mount Agony. Along the way Nico caught a Golbat and a Vileplume and Laney caught a Bellosom. Her first ever Pokemon. Also I caught the three legendary wolves Entei, Suicune and Raikou.

Me: Get ready Dr. Claw. You and I have a score to settle.

Nico: Scrapper, while we're dealing with Claw, I'll need you and the rest of the Constructicons to merge into Devestator and kill at least half of the M.A.D members.

Scrapper: Ok. But why half?

Nico: I want the other half of the members to stand trial.

Mixmaster: I see. Well, don't worry. You can count on us!

Nico: Great.

* * *

DR. CLAW'S CASTLE

* * *

Dr. Claw was looking at the world on his computer and he was wondering what to do next.

Dr. Claw: Soon the world will know the terror of M.A.D. and then not even Gadget can stop me.

Suddenly explosions, gunfire, laser blasts and screaming broke out.

Dr. Claw: What!? We're under attack!

An explosion blew a hole into his office and we came in.

Me: Hello Dr. Claw.

Dr. Claw: The famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm. So nice of you to grace my castle.

Ratchet: Alright, Claw. Why don't you show yourself? If we're going to kill you, we should at least know what you look like!

Dr. Claw did so and we saw that he was an old man dressed in black and purple clothes and he had a mechanical right arm.

Me: Dr. Claw in the flesh and the metal. I see that your right arm I cut off you has been replaced with a mechanical arm.

Dr. Claw: Yes. You gave me an improvement.

Me: Yes. You burned my hand with your symbol.

I show him my scar.

Me: You burned my hand 10 years ago and now I'm going to return the favor. This time instead of capturing you, I'm going to kill you and it'll be done in the name of justice. You've terrorized our planet for far too long and it'll end now!

Dr. Claw: You claim that you're going to kill me in the name of justice. But is that really the reason? Or do you really want vengeance on me for burning your hand? Because if that's the case, that makes you a hypocrite as well as a murderer!

Me: You've terrorized our world for far too long Dr. Claw and now you will pay for it. And you won't escape from us this time. We blocked all your exits.

Dr. Claw: You'll have to get passed my associate as well. But not here. Meet me at the arena.

Me: Very sporting of you. Lead the way.

He lead us to a huge arena and out of the shadows came STARSCREAM!?

Thundercracker: Starscream? How are you still alive? Nicole sealed you into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: And you only can get out when I say that you can get out!

The only reply we got from Starscream was him shooting his null rays at us.

Ratchet (avoids Starscream's blasts): That's weird. Starscream's isn't being his usual talkative self.

Me: He must've rebuilt Starscream and this is a clone of him without a spark.

Dr. Claw: That's right. Now destroy them!

The Starscream clone fired more lasers.

Me: Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm!

Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm became the Star Saber and I slashed the clone Starscream down the middle and he split and exploded all over the place as a pile of scrap metal.

Luan: Way to go J.D.!

Marie K.L. rode in on Marianas and blew blue fire that blocked Dr. Claw and prevented him from escaping.

Me: Now you are next Dr. Claw. Lets go.

Dr. Claw (to Winter Soldier): Looks like you have a robotic limb as well.

Winter Soldier: I wonder which one is going to last longer. (throws punch at Claw)

It hit Dr. Claw and I punched him in the face and then Dr. Claw fired a powerful blast of fire from his hand.

Me: Wow!

Inspector Gadget: Wowsers! Where did you get a glove like that?

Dr. Claw: Surprised, Gadget? Thanks to the dark orb that I have, my claw can morph into any weapon that I think of. Any weapon at all.

Poison Ivy: Really? Well, you'd make a killing in the technology industry.

Dr. Claw: Oh, I'll make a killing all right! (morphs claw into flamethrower and shoots it at Ivy)

Kushina bashed his face in with a frying pan.

BLAM!

Kushina: You will never terrorize our planet ya know.

Dr. Claw: You will never stop me you tomato-headed freak!

We gasped.

Me: He's in for it now!

Kushina: You just made a BIG MISTAKE!

Kushina's hair flailed like 9 tails and she punched Dr. Claw with devastating force and slammed him into the ground with ferocious fury.

Me: Never call Kushina a tomato or you're gonna wish you were never born.

Kushina: That's right and I am called something better. I'm better known as the Red Hot Habanero!

Naruto: Oh yeah!

Dr. Claw got up and he fired a blast of lightning and it hit Nico. It didn't even affect him in the least.

Nico: Thanks I was feeling a little cold.

He kicked Dr. Claw in the face.

Nico: Dr. George Claw, you have failed this city! (shoots Dirge's missiles at him)

They hit him and exploded.

The Constructicons turned into the Constructicon Devastator and sucked in most of the M.A.D. members like a vacuum and imprisoned them in an orb.

Me: More like he has failed this planet.

Nico: That's right and more to it than that. All of M.A.D. in general has failed this planet.

Me: Yep. Combo time guys!

Thundercracker: You got it. Poison Ivy lets get him!

Poison Ivy: You got it!

Poison Ivy sent a barrage of vines and Thundercracker turned into his Fighter Jet mode and flew into the air. He dove down at a blazing speed.

Thundercracker and Poison Ivy: HYPERSONIC BRAMBLE STRIKE!

Thundercracker flew at Mach 7 or 4,970 miles per hour and the speed he produced was unbelievable. The vines combined with the hypersonic speed and the sonic boom had the vines slashed Dr. Claw all over the place at a blazing speed at 100 slashes every half a second.

Me: Wow!

Lori: That was literally impressive!

Lisa: Indeed. The shockwave from the power of the mach seven sonic boom intensified the speed of the whiplash strikes.

Me: It sure did. Now it's our turn. Ready Lee?

Rock Lee: You got it J.D. I can only use this technique when needed. But lets show Dr. Claw what true Teamwork is all about.

Me: You got it Lee. And I recently discovered that my immortality and invincibility allow me to use all eight of the gates without any fatal repercussions.

Rock Lee was shocked!

Rock Lee: That's incredible J.D.! You never cease to amaze me! Lets show Dr. Claw how unyouthful he is with the power of our youth!

Me: You got it!

We flared up our chakra levels to an incredible level.

Me: 3RD GATE: GATE OF LIFE OPEN!

My chakra exploded out to an incredible level!

Rock Lee: 4TH GATE: GATE OF PAIN OPEN!

Then we moved at an incredible speed far faster than a bullet fired from a gun and we punched Dr. Claw in the face with devastating force and we punched him all over the place with powerful punches that hit with the force of a million meteor impacts. It was as powerful as the force of a million atomic bombs in our fists.

Me: Now for the speed course! 5TH GATE: GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!

It increased our speed dramatically! Me and Lee punched Dr. Claw all over the place.

Me: Now for the fun part. 6TH GATE: GATE OF JOY OPEN!

I went at Dr. Claw at a blazing speed.

Me: (ECHOING) **ASAKUJAKU!**

The technique started with kicking Dr. Claw into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. Then I jumped into the air in a distinctive stance and began punching him repeatedly. My punches were so fast, that they were set ablaze by the sheer speed and friction which in turn created a peacock-like fan of flames around Dr. Claw.

When my attack was finished, Dr. Claw was in an aura ablaze by the technique.

Ratchet: Our combo time Batman!

Batman: You got it Ratchet!

Batman fired a grappling hook and it wrapped around Dr. Claw and Ratchet channeled a stream of energy into it.

Ratchet and Batman: ENERGY ROPE ELECTRIFIER!

The energy rope electrocuted him.

Winter Solder punched Dr. Claw and grabbed his right hand and smashed it to pieces.

Winter Soldier: Aw, did I hurt your hand? (grabs Claw by the throat) How about a broken neck to go with it?!

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Inspector Gadget: You got it! Go Go Gadget Copter!

He formed his helicopter rotor and flew into the air.

Inspector Gadget: GO GO GADGET LASERSTORM!

Inspector Gadget fired blasts of lasers from his finger laser blaster while flying in the air and hit Dr. Claw at a rapid rate.

Winter Soldier: My turn. FALCON STRIKE DEATHFIST!

Winter Soldier went into the air and flew at Dr. Claw at a blazing speed surrounded by a powerful aura of energy and punched Dr. Claw with devastating force.

Me: Time for the grand finale. Your reign of terror ends now Dr. Claw. 7TH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK OPEN!

My aura flared up to an incredible level.

Me: Knights of The New Fire, it's Final Smash time!

We flew into the air and stood in a formation.

Me: (ECHOING) **HIRUDORA!**

I placed a palm facing forward in front of my face with one hand and then I tapped it with my other hand and formed it into a fist, which created a massive amount of air pressure. Next I formed a unique hand sign resembling a tiger. It launched the air pressure at Dr. Claw in the shape of a tiger by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand sign. The air pressure condensed as it was moving and focused into a single point.

Naruto, Sakura, Haruna, Satsuki, Ami, Konan, Kushina, Laney, Luna Frost, Mindy, Fire (DC), Rin, Yakumo, Yugito, Natsumi, Akiko, Fu, Kin, Sasuke and Mikoto fired blasts of fire from the points of a 20-sided polygon and they converged and focused and the Hirudora passed through the focused blast and became a flaming tiger of pure fire.

Knights of The New Fire: PHOENIX FIRE HIRUDORA!

The fiery tiger hit Dr. Claw and in a massive explosion of fire the entirety of Malevolence Isle was completely obliterated in an instant.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion of fire was so powerful and so devastating that everything on the island was completely obliterated in an instant. Before the blast hit we got off the island before it exploded. Everyone all over the planet felt the sheer power of the explosion. When it faded there was a massive crater and it was filling up with water.

Me: That's it for Dr. Claw and for M.A.D.

Laney: Yep. And we have half of the evil organization arrested.

Scrapper: You said it Laney.

Inspector Gadget: (To the viewers) This was a battle that was worthy for everyone.

Me: You said it.

Nico: You M.A.D. sickos are going to be in prison for the rest of your worthless lives.

Then the spirits of Dr. Claw and the members of M.A.D. we killed appeared.

Nicole: You and your kind are never welcome here. (Chants an Incantation) ALDURON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

They were sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Dr. Claw: I'll get you for this Gadget! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

Me: Go to Hell Dr. Claw and stay there!

Inspector Gadget: Never again will Dr. Claw terrorize our planet.

Me: Yep.

Penny G.: He deserved it nonetheless.

Nico: He sure did.

May: We've now seen the last of Dr. Claw and his cronies.

Me: Oh yeah.

We went back home and rested. The rest of Dr. Claw's Cronies were condemned to the Sun Prison for eternity.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Inspector Gadget is one of my favorite cartoons that I've known since I was a little kid. It was made back in 1983 and it was an awesome cartoon back then. Don Adams did a great job voicing Inspector Gadget. And so did Cree Summer and Frank Welker. I used the 2015 version of Penny from Netflix's Inspector Gadget. My favorite version of Inspector Gadget is the 1999 live action movie and Matthew Broderick, Michelle Trachtenberg, Rupert Everett and Joely Fisher did a great job in that movie. This chapter was also made as a tribute to the legendary Don Adams who voiced Inspector Gadget from 1983 to 1985. He died of Lymphoma in 2005.

RIP Don Adams - April 13th 1923 to September 25, 2005. Wowsers!

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Inspector Gadget series is owned by Bruno Bianchi, Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, Nelvana Limited, DIC Audiovisuel and Nickelodeon Studios.


	623. TLPS and Plumbers VS Mud Aliens

It starts in the city. Clayface was walking through the park and he was disguised as a normal person. Then he saw some thugs beating up a couple of people.

Clayface: Oh no you don't!

He turned into his true form and beat the thugs.

Clayface just defeated the thugs who killed the dead couple.

Clayface: Alright. I better get the dead couple back to the- (gets hit in the back)

Clayface got back up to see the dead couple back on their feet with glowing purple eyes.

Dead Mother: **I thought you'd never take those morons out!**

Dead Father: **Before you ask, we hired them to get your attention.**

The "Dead Parents" revealed themselves. Their true forms were ugly mud creatures and they were hideously ugly.

Clayface: What are you guys!?

Mr. Mann: We are the Mann's and we are Lenopans but you humans call us Sludgepuppies.

Mrs. Mann: That's right.

Clayface: Even if you two kill me, my friends will come for you!

Mr. Mann: Oh, you've got it all wrong, Hagen. We're not going to kill you yet. We just need you to give a message to the rest of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Clayface: What's the message?

Mrs. Mann: That we're coming to get our daughter back. And no one will stop us! Not even Ben Tennyson!

The two Lenopans then threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke clreared, the two of them were gone.

Clayface: I can't tell J.D. and the others about this yet. That'll only worry them. I need to see if I can solve this by myself. But first, I need to bring these thugs to the police.

Clayface did so.

* * *

At the estate we were talking, watching TV and playing card games. With us was our newest neighbor. He was a black hair kid with brown eyes, red potara earrings and a blue, green and black shirt and grey camouflage pants and army boots. His name is Nicholas Flemming and he is 27 years old and he is a brand new neighbor and our newest member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Sitting by him is Lori Jimenez, who he has started dating a couple of days ago.

Me: It's so awesome to have you with us Nick.

Nick: Thanks J.D. It's such an honor to be here.

Me: Do you have any special powers?

Nick: I sure do. Watch.

Nick held out his hand and a stream of slime fired from it and it hit the wall and burned a huge hole into it.

Me: Wow! You have acidic slime powers!

Nick: That's right. I'm actually half Human, half Viscosian.

Ben: You're half of Goop's species.

Chione: That is so cool!

Me: It sure is.

Nick: You're not frightened?

Me: No way man! We have seen all kinds of strange and awesome stuff all over the universe and on different planets.

Ben: Plus we know a bunch of people that are hybrids of aliens.

Chione: That's right. I'm half Necrofriggian, an insect humanoid race from the planet Kylmyys.

Starfire: Me and Blackfire are Tamaranians from the planet Tamaran.

Eion: I'm half Human, half Havanian. My mother is a Havanian from the planet Havania and my father is Fire Lord Zuko and I'm also a Firebender.

Nico: I'm a Saiyan. One of the most powerful warrior races in the galaxy. I was born on the planet Vegeta but raised here on Earth.

Nick: Wow! You all did see a lot of stuff!

Me: Yep.

Then Clayface came in.

Skywarp: Hey, Clayface.

Clayface: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Prowl: Are you ok?

Clayface (nervously): Of course. Never better! Might be a few problems later but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

I got a look of suspicion on my face as I knew he was hiding something. Then the doorbell rang.

Maria R.: I'll get that.

Maria opened the door and to our shock we saw SCARECROW back from the dead!

Maria: Scarecrow?! You're alive?! But you're sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness!

Scarecrow (laughs in a girl's voice): Ha! Psyche!

With that, "Scarecrow" turned into a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a white star on it, a red skirt and brown shoes.

Ben: Lucy!

Lucy M.: Hey Ben.

They hugged and were reunited.

Ben: I'm so glad you're here.

Me: That was really clever.

Gwen T.: Lucy is our cousin-in-law. She can shape-shift and she is quite the mischievous one.

Me: I can see that.

?: I'm glad you all are well.

We turned and saw an elderly man with white hair, green eyes, a red Hawaiian Shirt with orange flowers, blue pants and black shoes.

Ben and Gwen: GRANDPA MAX!

They hugged him for the first time in a while.

Me: So you are Max Tennyson. It's such an honor to meet you. Ben and Gwen told us so much about you.

Max: I had a feeling they did.

Me: We have so much to tell you.

We told Max all about our adventures on different planets and in dimensions all over time and space.

Max: You sure have done it all.

Vince: We don't like to brag but yeah.

Max: I'd like to thank you all for taking care of my Grandkids.

Agony: It's no problem. Ben's a good little brother to me.

Me: Yeah. Lucy I noticed that you have whisker marks too. That is so awesome.

Lucy M.: Yeah I don't know how they got there but I like them.

Me: I can tell. My brother Naruto has Whisker marks too. And he's just as mischievous as you. He did all kinds of funny pranks in the Leaf that would put even the greatest of pranksters to shame. You guys would get along great.

Lucy M.: I'm sure I would.

Frightwig (to Max): Listen, Mr. Tennyson. I know that I attacked your family before. But I wasn't thinking straight at the time. So... no hard feelings?

Me: Frightwig wasn't thinking straight when we encountered her. She was abused horrifically by her so-called parents and we brought them to justice.

Max: I see. No hard feelings then.

Frightwig: Good.

Me: Cool.

Ben: Grandpa, do you know what happened to Kevin?

Gwen: When we were fighting Sunny's dark side, she hinted that something happened to him.

Max: I'm sorry, you two. But the last time I saw Kevin was when he was fighting Vilgax.

Nico (puts hand on Gwen's shoulder): Don't worry, Gwen. Wherever Kevin is, I'm sure you'll find him. After all, he is your boyfriend.

Nick: If he can be saved, we will save him.

Gwen: Thanks guys.

Me: Yeah. Lucy how is it that you are able to shape-shift like that?

Lucy M.: I'm a mud alien. I have the ability to turn into anyone.

Ben: She's called a Lenopan. My cousin Joel is married to one named Camille.

Shanan: I know about the Lenopans.

Joel and Camille then came in.

Joel: Hey guys.

Max: Joel and Camille.

Joel: It's good we're all here Uncle Max.

Me: It's such a pleasure to meet you both Joel.

Joel: Same here J.D. We heard so many great things about you all.

Camille: Yeah. I'm afraid we have some bad news. My parents are at it again.

Ben: Your so called parents are here?!

Camille: That's right. We last saw them at the park.

Gwen: Clayface, wasn't that where you were patrolling earlier?

Clayface (sweats nervously): Yep. But I must've missed them.

Sandman: Matt...

Clayface: Ok! I confess! Camille's parents were posing as a dead couple. I beat the thugs they hired and they showed themselves to me. They told me that they wanted Camille back and that no one was gonna stop them. I didn't want to tell you guys at first because I didn't want to worry any of you.

Nico: Clayface, I appreciate that you wanted to stop Camille's parents by yourself. But I have a saying about fighting bad guys.

Clayface: And that is?

Nico: No one fights a villain alone.

Me: That's a good saying man.

Nick: It sure is. And very wise too.

Vince: Yep.

Varie: I agree.

Me: But Camille why do your parents hate all humans so much?

Camille: It's a very nasty history J.D.

Max: It's because of the Plumber-Lenopan Feud.

Shanan: Oh man. I've heard about that feud.

Me: I've heard Ben talk about it once but I don't know the full extent of it. Lets see here.

I pull up the information on the Plumber-Lenopan War and it was a nasty decades-long war between the Plumbers of Earth and the Lenopans of the planet Lenos. The Lenopans were often called Sludgepuppies and it was a nasty feud that went on for years. But just a few years ago Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann met and formed a relationship. Resulting in a truce between the two battling races.

Me: That is horrifying.

Sakura: No kidding. And I thought the feud with the Hatfields and the McCoys was terrible.

Me: Me too. But there is a major difference. This war stretches hundreds of Light-Years across the galaxy where as the Hatfields and McCoys feud was across a river on the West Virginia-Kentucky Border.

Lincoln: That is a very big difference.

Me: That's right. What was the reason behind this war Max?

Max: The Lenopans were causing a lot of problems on their world and we wanted to calm them down. But things only went from bad to worse when the war started.

Me: That's a strange reason. But a lot of wars over the millennia were started for no apparent reason. Look at the Spartan's during the Trojan War. That was sparked for no reason.

Lori: War is literally a terrible thing.

Me: It sure is. Nothing good ever comes out of war. All it brings is nothing but death, destruction, pain and suffering.

Fu: That's right.

Lucy M.: How are we gonna stop my aunt and uncle?

Me: We have to use fire and water. Fire burns them up and hardens them and Water will melt them.

Camille: I won't let my parents do this. It was love that brought me to Joel and ended the war between my kind and the people of Earth.

Nico: Camille, I appreciate that you want to help us. And you can. But you're basically asking us to help kill your parents. And honestly, that's something I'm uncomfortable with if parents truly care for their kids on the inside. So, if you want to change your mind about their fates, now is the time.

Me: He's right Camille. Our prisons won't be able to hold a Lenopan because they'll just melt through the bars.

Camille: You're right. I want to sever my ties to my parents and throw them into the Sun!

We gasp.

Me: Oh man! But if that's what you want then we'll do it. Come on guys! We got some Sludges to clean up. (To Camille and Lucy) Sorry.

Camille: It's alright J.D.

Joel: You'll need these guys.

Joel handed us some strange tubes and they turned into awesome science-fiction blasters.

Me: Wow! Spiffy.

Eddy: This is cool!

Camille turned into her Lenopan form. It was a humanoid Lenopan and she was a purple humanoid creature with four whiskers and glowing purple eyes.

Me: Wow! Camille you look awesome this way.

Camille: **Thanks J.D. Lets make my family pay.**

Me: With pleasure.

Lucy M.: You'll need this too.

Lucy touched mine and Ben's Omnitrix's and we assimilated the Lenopan DNA.

Me: We can now turn into Lenopan's. Nice! Lets roll!

We set out to get Camille's parents.

* * *

In the park, people were screaming and running for their lives as Camille's parents were terrorizing the people and smashing apart the playground.

We flew in and I fired a blast of fire at them and sent them flying and they splattered into the wall.

Me: Okay I have seen all kinds of weird things before but you two take the cake.

Mr. and Mrs. Mann got up. They saw Ben in his Ultimate Ben Form and he had Heatblast's powers activated.

Mr. Mann: **Hello, Ben Tennyson! Do you remember us?**

Mrs. Mann: **Because we remember you!**

Ben: How can I forget? You tried to kill Joel and you killed so many people we knew from Earth.

Me: You two are gonna pay for everything you've done and you picked the wrong people and the wrong planet to mess with.

Gwen T.: What were you planning to do to Camille if you two foudn her first, huh?!

Mrs. Mann: **Whatever we want. The two of us aren't like your other villains. We're not trying to take over your precious planet! All we want to do is teach our daughter a lesson! Is that so wrong?**

Inkling: So you two aren't evil! You're just selfish!

Mr. Mann: **Lighten up, kid. We're not that bad. Once you get to know us! (hurls slime at Inkling)**

We dodged the slime and I fired a blaster at them and it hurt them.

Me: You two give loving parents a really bad name.

Agony: That's right. You tried to hurt our brothers cousin and that is something we will never tolerate!

Edzilla: ED SMASH SLUDGE PILES!

Edzilla pulverized them into a mushy mess!

Nico: Mr. and Mrs. Mann, you two have failed this city! (firebends a fireball at them)

The fire burned them bad.

Me: More like they failed both our planets.

They got up. Nick fired globs of slime and burned them. The Mann's got up.

Me: You guys are really tough I'll give you that.

Mr. Mann: **We have more tricks to show you.**

Then they dropped globs of slime and the globs turned into multiple smaller Lenopan's.

Me: You have Minion Synthesis!

Mrs. Mann: **That's right. Kill them all but leave Camille for us!**

Me: Power up!

I went Super Angel, Nico went Super Saiyan 2, Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M. went Guardians of Candrakar and some of the members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm went Super Angel.

Nick: Wow! So this is your transformations.

Me: Yep.

Terrorsaur: Predacons TERRORIZE!

The Predacons transformed.

Optimus Primal: Maximals MAXIMIZE!

The Maximals Transformed.

The Autobots and Decepticons transformed.

Mr. Mann: **Cybertronians!? What are they doing here!?**

Me: That's none of your business. Take them down!

We went at them and battled the Lenopan monsters and their minions. Maria R. fired blasts of water and melted them. Out of the blue came a Parasect and 2 Venomoth and they were helping us beat the Lenopans. Lucy and Camille punched them all over the place and pulverized them with hammer arms and spiked club arms. We burned and melted the minions with a lot of powers and more. Lincoln zapped them with lightning and Nick melted them with acid slime. Lori fired lasers from her hands and blasted them with blasters. Wasp flew in and bashed them with powerful punches and Prowl ran over minions that were all over the place and blasted them with lasers and heat seeking missiles.

Prowl: Lets use a combo on them Wasp!

Wasp: You got it Prowl.

Prowl fired missiles and Wasp flew at a blazing speed and fired laser blasts.

Prowl and Wasp: BEESTING MISSILE BARRAGE!

The missiles and lasers they fired bombarded the minions and Mr. and Mrs Mann and they burned them in fiery explosions.

Me: YEAH!

Ben fired blasts of fire from his hands and burned some minions.

Venom fired blasts of black webbing and tied them up and Inkling fired acidic ink from her blaster.

?: Let us help too.

We saw Inkling's sisters Callie and Marie arrive.

Inkling: Callie! Marie! Thank goodness you all arrived.

Callie: We can catch up later. Lets get these clods.

Inkling: You got it.

Marie (SplatToon): YEAH!

Venom: Lets get them Skywarp!

Skywarp: You got it Venom!

Venom fired tentacles with mouths and Skywarp teleported and fired heat-seeking missiles and lasers.

Venom and Skywarp: VENOMOUS BOMBMOUTH SLAM!

The mouth tentacles grabbed the missiles and slammed onto Mr. and Mrs. Man and exploded.

Clayface: Final Smash time! CLAYFACE SHARDSTORM!

Clayface fired numerous globs of clay and they turned into sharp spears and they skewered the Sludge Parents.

Inkling: KILLER WAIL!

Inkling pulled out a large megaphone-like machine and placed it on the ground. It then emitted large damaging sound waves at the Sludge Parents. Then it replaced the sound waves with a huge blast of ink and it covered the Sludge parents in it.

Me: That was awesome!

We walked up to the down parents and they were weak.

Mr. and Mrs. Mann still had enough energy to stand even after being hit with our combos and Final Smashes.

Eddy (points his blaster at them): Don't. Just stay where you are. We'll get you two some medical attention.

Mrs. Mann: **How generous of you. You'll make a just and fair- what? S.H.I.E.L.D Commander? President?**

Eddy: You must be kidding. You think that's why me and my friends beat up people like you?

Mr. Mann: **Oh, wait. That's right. They don't elect scammers to the White House.**

Eddy (narrows his eyes): Don't go there.

Mrs. Mann: **Why? Are you scared that we're telling the truth? Maybe you're thinking of scamming all of the United States out of their hard earned money like in Peach Creek!**

Eddy (fires blaster at full power): YOU (censored)!

Luan came and calmed him down.

Luan: Eddy that's enough.

Me: These two slimeballs will get what is coming. Let us handle it.

I encase the two parents in a jar and sent it into the depths of space. The Mann's saw that they were heading into the Sun. When they got close to it they were vaporized instantly.

Me: Go to Hell you two.

Nicole: And you two will never be welcome on our home planet. The only ones welcome are Lucy and Camille.

Nicole sealed the spirits of the Mann's into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: That's that. Nick you did a great job.

Nick: Thanks man. It was so awesome fighting with you.

Me: I'm glad you had fun. But you have to remember that with Great Power comes a Great Responsibility.

Lola: That's right and we have to do everything we can to help preserve peace.

Me: Yep.

Nick: Being on Team Loud Phoenix Storm is gonna be awesome!

Me: Don't let it go to your head man.

Nick: I won't.

Inkling: (To the Viewers) This was a battle that left us in a messy situation and in the end we triumphed.

Me: We sure did.

Nick is gonna be welcome here at home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Welcome aboard Nflemingful. It's his 27th birthday today on February 18th and I wanted to help him celebrate it by having him debut in this chapter. I figured that the Sludgepuppy Chapter would be perfect for his debut. The Sludgepuppies from the Ben 10 Episode My Big Fat Alien Wedding were ugly, gross and disgusting. They creeped me out and disgusted me but they were so cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	624. Burger-Recordrama

It starts at the Arcade. Jeremie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are playing laser tag.

The blue tinted fog surrounded Ulrich's vision.

Odd: ULRICH! Where are you?!

Ulrich: I don't know! I lost Yumi. There's too many of them, man.

Odd: No! You can take them, just listen to me. You just need to do one thing: Run, Ulrich. Run!

Resolve strengthening, Ulrich shot to his feet and charged out of his hiding spot.

About three guns started rapid-firing, and his battle cry turned into a groan as his laser-tag chest-plate powered down. Ulrich glared at the 3 middle school aged kids that had shot him down.

Ulrich (huffs): C'mon. (to Odd) They got me.

Odd (groans) Ulrich Stern, you have failed this city!

Odd ran out into the open himself. Before he could even fire his gun, his own chest-plate powered down.

Ulrich sighed, and pointed above.

Odd: For real, Chad? (Chad smirked and blew invisible smoke from the barrel of his gun) In the back?

Chad: Suck it, old man!

Yumi jogged up behind Ulrich and Odd, still holding her gun.

Yumi (unimpressed): Wait; did you guys die already?

Odd: Chad-

Ulrich (pouts): He just told us that- ugh, never mind. Come on. Come on.

Odd: I don't know what's wrong with kids these days. Churlish.

Shaking her head in disappointment at Chad, though she didn't even know what he had said, Yumi raised her gun and fired a few shots at him before walking off after her best friends.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich returned their laser-guns and chest-plates at the front desk before joining Aelita outside at a picnic table. As they sat waiting for William and Jeremie to arrive with food, Chad and his band of middle-school friends strode by.

Odd (to Chad): You better watch yourself, Chad. Meet me in the paintball field next time. I'll kick your little a- (sees Chad's mom) Heeey, Ms. McConnel! How you doin'? Chad's a treasure. He really is.

Jeremie and William approached Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd with food in their hands.

Jeremie (placing the food on the table): Pretzel for Yumi. Corndog for Aelita. Two fries for Ulrich, and three burgers, five churros, and six funnel cakes for Odd.

Yumi laughed outright as Odd's stomach growled and he rubbed his hands together, grinning like a small child.

Aelita: Thanks for the food, you two.

Ulrich: I wonder what the others are up to.

William: I think they were saying something about making the world's biggest burger.

* * *

And they were right. 30 minutes earlier I called a meeting in Lori's room which is also our new briefing room and I gathered everyone into the room.

Me: Now I hereby call this meeting to order. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting.

Lori: Yeah.

Me: Well I was reading todays newspaper and found something interesting. Check it out.

I pulled out the newspaper I was reading and there was a picture of a festival in the middle of town.

Lincoln: (Reading) "Gotham Royal York hosting annual Burpin' Burger Burgerfest. Contest for worlds largest burger being held?" J.D. That is so awesome!

Me: I know you guys like Burpin' Burger so I thought it would be an awesome idea to enter the contest. We can make a burger that is so awesomely huge and delicious.

Lola: What's the prize?

Me: It says that the prize is $500,000,000,000.00 and free burgers from Burpin' Burger forever!

Everyone cheered.

Nick: What's the Burpin' Burger?

Me: Oh that's right Nick you just moved here from Pennsylvania. Burpin' Burger is the greatest burger restaurant here in Michigan. It's got all kinds of mouthwatering burgers that are so delicious and tantalizing that they are unbelievable.

Nick: Oh boy!

Everyone: Hungry y'all? Look no further!

🎵Come on down to Burpin' Burger! Grade B beef and special spice! When it comes back up, it's twice as nice! [belch]🎶

We laughed.

Me: That song always cracks me up.

Laney: Trust me Nick. They are so delicious.

Lana: Oh yeah! And my favorite race car hero Bobbie Fletcher sponsors the Burpin' Burger.

Nick: Oh that's right! And you guys raced in that awesome space race!

Me: We sure did. But lets discuss that another time. What do you say guys? Shall we win that contest and win free burgers forever?

Everyone cheered in agreement.

Me: Ok. We have 2 days before the deadline and that gives us plenty of time. Lets decide what we're gonna do.

Lincoln: What's the current record of the largest burger in the world?

Me: The current record was set in 2017 at 1,794 pounds. Lets go to the computer and I'll show you.

We did so and I showed everyone a huge burger. Everyone was floored. It was a ginormous burger that weighed over 3 quarters of a ton and it was huge.

Sumner: That's Ridiculous!

Me: It sure is dad.

Lynn: Who currently hold's this record?

Me: You guys might know this restaurant. It's Mallie's Sports Bar and Grill.

Lori: I know them. That restaurant always beats their record-setting burger every year for the Guinness Book of World Records.

Me: They sure do.

Lucy: How much money did it cost to build a burger like that?

Lisa: A burger of that size, weight, magnitude and the amount of ingredients used to make it would cost $7,799.00

Me: That's right Lisa. It also took 3 days to make that burger.

Luna: What is the goal we're trying to get dude?

Me: We're gonna make a burger that surpasses all the previous and current records combined together.

Skywarp: Guys, are you sure we can make this burger? It looks huge!

Me: We did all kinds of impossible deeds Skywarp.

Lynn Sr.: Hot dog! We got some grade A cooking to do guys!

Me: We sure do Mr. Lynn. And we have a lot of work to do. First we must gather the ingredients. Then we need to gather the equipment and the tools needed.

Lori: Okay. Lets use the backyard for this.

Me: Okay.

Nico: We're gonna need a list of ingredients.

Me: I already thought of that Nico.

We went to the backyard.

* * *

In the backyard we got ready.

Me: Okay. This is perfect for our burger. Lisa. (Hands her some blueprints) These are plans for the biggest oven for this burger. You, Dexter, Susan, Mary and Beatrice will make it for this.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Beatrice: You can count on us.

Susan: This is gonna be so awesome!

Dexter: It sure is.

Me: Yep. Nico, you, Kal, Master Goku and Lynn will go and get 100,000 pounds of ground beef.

Nico: Wow! That's a lot of ground beef.

Lynn: But we can do it.

Goku: You can count on us J.D.

Superman: You got it.

They flew off to get all that beef.

Me: Lana we'll need lots of jars of dry rub. Hickory and Maple would work.

Lana: You got it J.D.

Lana flew off and got it.

Laney: What can I do?

Me: You and Riley can grow lots of lettuce, tomatoes and onions.

Laney: You got it J.D.

Riley: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: Lightning, you and Lynn when she gets back will get 5,000 pounds of bacon.

Lightning: Sha-blam! Lightning can get the bacon!

Me: I had a feeling you would like that. Lily, because there are no buns the size of the burger we're gonna make, we're gonna make a bun from scratch. We're gonna need 20 bags of flour, yeast, sugar, sesame seeds and garlic.

Lucy: What's the garlic for?

Me: We're making a garlic toast bun.

Lucy: Tasty.

Lily: I'm on it!

Lily flew off.

Me: Nicole we're gonna need 1,000 pounds of cheese.

Nicole: You got it dad.

Me: Okay. Lastly we need the condiments. Lola, we need a huge amount of ketchup and Lila we need a lot of mustard. Lincoln we also need a bunch of jars of pickles.

Lincoln: You got it.

Me: That should be everything. Lets get to it!

Everyone: YEAH!

Robin: We've taken down villains like Ebon, Vulture, Hydro Man, and Firefly. Compared to them, making this burger should be easy.

Me: You said it Robin. We have 2 days to the deadline. Lets do this!

And with that we got to work.

Lisa, Dexter, Susan & Mary T., and Beatrice built an atomic nuclear powered oven and a huge pan for the beef. Laney grew numerous heads of lettuce, lots of tomatoes and lots of onions. Nico, Superman, Goku and Lynn came back with a LOT OF BEEF! We put the beef in a huge tub and tenderized it and added the jars of dry rub to the beef along with a little salt and pepper. We mixed it in. Lisa, Beatrice, Susan & Mary T., and Dexter came back with the Atomic Oven.

Me, Vince and Nico lifted the tub of beef.

Nico: (Groans) How long do we cook this J.D.?

Me: 5 hours.

Vince: That's a long time Partner.

Me: It sure is Vince. But it'll be perfect.

Next we made the ginormous bun. Lisa came back with a huge mixer and we poured in 10,000 pounds each of flour, sugar, yeast, sesame seeds, basil and garlic and a lot of milk and eggs. We mixed it and turned it into a huge wad of dough. We took it out and put it on a huge slab of wood and covered it in plastic wrap.

Me: Now we let the dough rise for 15 to 20 minutes.

Lily: Okay.

We waited and put it on a floured pan and shaped it into a bun.

Lily: Wow! This is gonna be a huge bun.

Me: It is.

We pat it down and got the air out of it. We used the tuck and fold method.

Lily: How many burger buns would this make?

Me: From the looks of things I would say 20,000 regular size buns.

Lily: That's a lot of buns!

Me: No kidding. Now we put garlic egg wash on it.

We did so.

Me: Now we put this in the oven for 3 hours.

Lily: That's a long time.

Me: It is.

We put the bun in and we waited.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 3 Hours Later.

* * *

We took the bun out and it was ready.

Lily: Wow! What a bun!

Me: That is a huge bun!

Sumner: (Laughs) That is a ridiculous size bun.

Me: It sure is dad.

Me, Vince and Lily lifted it out of the over and we put it on a table.

Me: Wow! Now we need to cut it in half.

I cut it horizontally down the middle.

Lisa: Great precision.

Me: Thanks Lisa.

The burger was ready too. We took it out of the oven and it was perfect and huge!

Me: Wow! The patty didn't shrink that much.

Robin: No it didn't.

Me, Nico and Vince lifted the tub out and we put it on the table.

Me: Now lets flip it and don't let it fall.

We put a huge pan over the tub and flipped it and out of it came the giant burger patty. It was a perfect burger patty.

Me: Wow! What a burger!

Lincoln: That is awesome!

Lynn: Wow! I could eat that whole thing!

Ed: I want to eat the burger.

Me: No Ed. This is for the contest. But they'll let us eat it when the time comes.

Ed: Oh. Mums the word.

We put the giant burger patty on the bottom bun and it was a perfect fit. Nicole came back with lots of slices of American Cheese.

Me: Perfect Nicole.

Laney: That's a lot of cheese.

Me: It sure is.

We put the cheese on the burger.

Lily: How many slices of cheese is all that?

Me: 20,000 slices of cheese.

Lori: That's a lot of cheese.

Leni: That is totes not healthy for you.

Me: I know Leni.

We put all the cheese on.

Me: Now we need to melt the cheese. Lets put it back into the oven.

Vince: Okay.

We did so and let the cheese melt for 3 minutes. We pulled it out 3 minutes later and it was a perfect melted cheese covered burger.

Me: That is perfect.

Laney: It sure is.

Aylene C.: That is a perfect covering of cheese.

Chione: It sure is.

Me: Yep. Now for bacon.

Lincoln, Clyde, Girl Jordan, Liam and Carmen came back with a huge tray full of numerous strips of bacon and we put them all on the burger.

Me: That is perfect.

Varie: Now for the Lettuce, Tomatoes and Onions.

Laney and Riley came back with lots of trays of sliced lettuce, tomatoes and onions. We all put them on the burger. They all fit perfectly.

Lincoln then put the pickles on and we saved the ketchup and mustard for last. We put the top bun on and the ginormous burger was complete.

Me: It's ready guys!

Sora: Ok. It's done. It wasn't easy making it. But it's done!

Me: We all did it Sora. Now lets take this to the contest.

We loaded the burger on a special gurney and we lifted it over to the city.

* * *

We got to the contest with 2 hours to spare and we had our burger hidden inside a special box to keep it warm and perfect.

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen. We of Team Loud Phoenix Storm have successfully created the largest burger in all of the entirety of the world. It took 36 hours but we got here with two hours to spare. Ladies and Gentlemen we present to you our ginormous burger.

We lifted the box off and everyone saw the biggest burger we made.

Me: TA DA!

Everyone was completely floored.

Kiba: That is a huge burger!

Sakura: How in the world did you make a burger that big!?

Me: It wasn't easy Sakura but we did.

Kiba: Lets see how much it weighs.

Kiba and Sakura were the judges for the contest.

Me, Vince and Superman lifted the burger onto a huge scale and it tallied the weight of the burger and what it read was 110% shocking. It was 110,412.3 pounds. Much more than what we had originally planned.

Kiba: 110,412 pounds!? That's incredible!

Me: I am shocked myself Kiba! This is far more than what we had originally planned for. We wanted to go for 100,000 pounds.

Sakura: But nonetheless we have our winners!

Everyone cheered wildly for us. We had one the worlds largest burger contest and we got the $500,000,000,000.00 cash and the free burgers forever prize. We were also given a huge burger shaped trophy and we broke the records all over the world for the largest burger in the world. We got a spot forever immortalized in the Guinness Book of World Records! We also got our picture taken with it.

We also ate it and we did an awesome job with it and it was so tender and delicious and so tasty.

We put the trophy by our trophy case.

Sumner: I'm so proud of you guys.

Me: Thanks dad. We all worked together and we all did it. We're now in the Guinness Book of World Records and we defied the impossible yet again.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Nico: (To the Viewers) This was an awesome record-breaking experience for all of us.

May: It sure was hun. (To the viewers) Breaking records sure is fun. and it's the best way to get recognized. But we're not in it for the fame and fortune, just the fun.

Nico: You said it May.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to do a chapter where we set the record for the Worlds Largest Burger for a while. I had to use the show Outrageous Food for a guide and it took a lot of math and food calculus to figure it out. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	625. Frozen Fever

It starts in Arendelle.

It was Anna's birthday today and we were getting everything ready for her special party.

With a twirl of ice, a small ice statue of the smiling Anna was formed over a large blue cake.

Elsa: So lonely. (reconstructs it into little ice-figurines of herself and Anna in formal outfits) Stiff. (reconstructs it again, this time as one where Anna was frozen and Elsa was in sorrow, holding onto her) No, I can't do that! (does it again, this time as herself and Anna ice-skating)

Lana: Okay, that's good. Keep it right there.

Elsa: You sure?

Kristoff: Relax, it looks great!

Kristof held a mop with paint; Sven was next to him, with paint cans on his antlers. Kristof used the mop to paint letters on a large piece of paper.

Me: Thanks for inviting us over to set up everything for Anna's birthday Elsa.

Elsa: My pleasure J.D.

Maria: Quick question. Did you not in the past month, help us out against Loki and conquer your own demons in the form of Hans' so called ghost? How is this making you nervous?

Elsa: I just want it to be perfect, that's all.

Kristoff: Speaking of perfect, check this out.

Elsa, Lana, Lola, and Maria looked to see a massive banner hanging high that read 'Happy Birthday Anna' on it in colorful letters.

Elsa: Well… that's…

Lola: A little much, don't you think?

Kristoff: Well it was Mikey's idea.

Rumble: It's true. Mikey insisted.

Michelangelo: Hey, you want a party, you gotta think big! And no party is complete without Pizza! (gestures to a table with a large pyramid stack of pizza boxes. The table had heat lamps near it as well)

Rumble: Okay, heat lamps are up. (turns them on)

Elsa: Heat lamps?

Michelangelo: You ever tried cold Pizza, Elsa? It's always good when it's hot.

Elsa: Guys, are you sure I can leave you all in charge here?

Kristoff: Absolutely.

Rumble: Don't worry, we got this.

Elsa: So, Rumble? How did you get your name?

Rumble: Simple. I can use my piledrivers to make the ground shake.

Me: That is awesome.

Rumble: And one of the advantages of Frenzy being dead is that no one can confuse me for him now.

Nico: There's been an online debate on whether Rumble is red or blue.

Me: That's true. It's very confusing huh?

Elsa (adjusts a flower set on one of the party tables): I just don't want anything to happen to this courtyard.

Maria: Come on, what's the worse that can happen?

Michelangelo: Well, we could probably be attacked by body snatching alien slugs, a Giant Titan from Greek Mythology, or...

Maria: Forget I asked.

Ratchet, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Ravage, and Lazerbeak were there too.

Me: Everything is just about ready. Now we have to get the guest of honor ready for the greatest birthday she has ever had.

Matt O.: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: You said it man.

Nico: Oh yeah!.

Elsa saw Olaf and Patrick eating the cake.

Elsa: Olaf! Patrick! What are you doing?!

Said snowman and starfish turned around from the large cake, with a hole in the cake, and their mouths stuffed with blue frosting on their lips.

Olaf: We're not eating cake.

Lola (sarcastically): Sure you two aren't.

Patrick Star: But the cake's made of ice cream!

Elsa: And it's for Anna.

Olaf (defeated): And it's for Anna.

Me: That looks like a delicious cake Elsa.

Elsa: It is.

Rumble: C'mon, Elsa! I think the party's great so far!

Elsa: I know. But this is Anna's first birthday party since our parents died. I really want it to be perfect!

Nico: I know Elsa. It's gonna be awesome!

(BELL CHIMES)

Elsa: (GASPS) Oh, it's time!

Me: Time to get the guest of honor.

Olaf: It's time! For what?

Lola: It's time to get Anna ready for the party.

Elsa: Okay, (CHUCKLES) you sure you got this?

Kristoff: I'm sure.

Elsa: Don't let anyone in before we're ready.

Kristoff: I won't.

Elsa: And don't touch anything.

Kristoff: (CHUCKLES) I'm just gonna stand here.

Olaf: (OFFSCREEN) I'm probably gonna walk around a little.

Elsa: And keep an eye on that cake!

Olaf: Ooh!

Lily used her magic to give Patrick, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, and Squidward the ability to live on land as well.

Kristoff: She thinks you're an idiot. Well, clearly she's wrong. Ooh! Ooh! Whoops. Whoa.

(OLAF CHUCKLES)

Kristoff: What? It's fine.

Olaf: I can't read. Or spell.

Laney: It's all right Olaf. Lots of people don't know how to read or spell yet.

Lola: That's right Olaf. I was once the same way. Ready Lana?

Lana: You know it sis!

Me, Lana, Lola, Matt O. and Laney went into the castle with Elsa.

In Anna's room, Anna was sleeping and her hair was a mess.

(SNORING)

Elsa: Psst. Anna?

Anna: Yeah?

Elsa: Happy birthday.

Anna: ...to you.

Elsa: It's your birthday.

Anna: ...to me.

(LAUGHS)

Anna: It's my birthday.

Lola: It's gonna be great for you.

Elsa: Come on!

Anna: (GASPS) It's my birthday?

Elsa: Mmm-hmm.

Lana: Happy Birthday Anna.

Anna: Thanks Lana.

Elsa: And it's going to be perfect because... 🎵You've never had a real birthday before. Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door.🎵

(GASPS)

Elsa: So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate.

(ANNA GRUNTS)

Elsa: And be your birthday date if I may. (SNEEZES)

Elsa accidentally made little snow puffs.

Me: Bless you Elsa.

Elsa: Thanks.

Lana: Oh these little guys are so adorable!

(SNIFFLES)

(GROANS)

Anna: 🎵Elsa, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold.🎵

Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... 🎵A cold never bothered me anyway.🎵

Elsa's powers changed hers and Anna's dresses.

Lola: Wow!

Anna: Whoa.

Me: Beautiful.

Anna: (GASPING) (CHUCKLES) Fancy.

Laney: Those dresses look gorgeous on you two.

Anna: Thanks Laney.

Elsa: Just follow the string.

Anna: Wait, what?

Me: You'll see.

Elsa: 🎵I've got big plans I've got surprises for today.🎵

(CHUCKLING)

Anna followed a red string and it lead to a suit of armor and inside the helmet was a beautiful bracelet.

Elsa: 🎵Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way.🎵

Matt O.: Beautiful Bracelet.

Elsa: 🎵I've worked for weeks planned everything within my power. I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower. If someone wants to hold me back. I'd like to see them try.🎵

Olaf: (OFFSCREEN) Summer!

Laney: Wow! That is a gorgeous clock.

Lola: It sure is.

Elsa: 🎵I'm on the birthday plan attack. I'm givin' you the sun the moon, and the sky.🎵

Laney: Beautiful flowers.

Anna: (SNIFFS AND SIGHS)

Elsa: (SNEEZES)

Lana: Bless you.

Olaf: Little brothers! (GASPS)

Rumble: Those little guys are so cute.

Ratchet: They sure are.

Rumble: Well, this isn't so bad. How bad can these little snowmen be?

Elsa: 🎵I'm makin' today a perfect day for you.🎵

Anna: Ooh, sandwich.

Lola: Looks tasty.

Elsa: 🎵I'm makin' today a blast if that's the last thing I do.🎵

On the wall was 2 pictures. One was a picture of Anna and Elsa holding Olaf on Sven and with Kristoff. And below it was a picture of all of us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Hans was under Nico and Lana's feet with a black eye.

Me: We made the bottom one Anna.

Anna: It's beautiful.

Nico: Thanks.

Elsa and Anna were bicycling in the hall and we were flying beside them. Will was holding Matt as she flew.

Elsa: 🎵For everything you are to me, and all you've been through.🎵

Anna ran into a scarf with her face and Laney tied it around her neck.

Laney: Beautiful scarf.

Anna: Thanks Laney.

Elsa: 🎵I'm makin' today, a perfect day for you.🎵

Anna: (GIGGLES)

Elsa: (SNEEZES)

Lola: Bless you!

Elsa: (SNEEZES)

Laney: Bless you.

Anna: They come in threes.

Me: No kidding.

Elsa: I'm fine. (SNEEZES)

Will: Bless you.

Matt Olson: Elsa, maybe you should lie down. That cold looks serious.

Elsa: And miss Anna's party? I don't think so!

Kristoff: Hey!

Elsa: 🎵Surprise, surprise this one is specially..🎵. (SNEEZES)

Nico: Bless you.

Me: Nice fishing rod Anna.

Anna: Thank you. 🎵Wow, you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest.🎵

Me: I agree.

I hand her my handkerchief.

Elsa: 🎵We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the be... Ah-ah... Achoo!🎵

Me: Bless you.

Lola: That's a pretty snowglobe.

Anna: 🎵Elsa, you gotta go lie down.🎵

Elsa: 🎵No way we have to paint the town.🎵

Anna: 🎵But you need medical attention.🎵

Oaken: 🎵Are you sick? How about a cold remedy... Of my own invention?🎵

Elsa: No, thanks.

Anna: We'll take it.

Me: Good thinking. Thank you Oaken.

Oaken: You're welcome.

All: 🎵We're making today a perfect day for you!🎵

Elsa: 🎵We're making today a special day!🎵

All: 🎵We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!🎵

Elsa: 🎵Wishes come true.🎵

We held some of the stuff Anna got. We put it in a red wagon Laney unsealed.

All: 🎵We love Princess Anna.🎵

(BLOWING NOSE)

Elsa: 🎵And I love you too.🎵

All: 🎵So we're making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! Yes, we are making today a perfect day!🎵

Olaf: I can fix it.

Kristoff: No, no! (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLES)

Nick: Nice moves Kristoff. You should be a hockey goalie.

Kristoff: I should.

Olaf: (OFFSCREEN) All fixed.

Kristoff: (OFFSCREEN) "Dry Banana Hippy Hat"?

Lincoln: That is funny.

Luan: That's something you can't Spell. (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone laughed.

Lori: That was literally a good one.

Lincoln: I'll fix it up.

Lincoln did so.

Elsa: 🎵Come on. Now we climb!🎵

Anna: 🎵Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest.🎵

Me: Yeah Elsa. You've overworked yourself to the brink.

Elsa: 🎵We need to get to our birthday chills. I mean thrills. Making dreams! Making plans! Go, go, go, go! Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend.🎵

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: 🎵What? I'm fine. We're gonna climb, we're gonna sing. Follow the string to the thing. Happy, happy, happy. Merry, merry, merry. Hot, cold.🎵

(GASPS)

Me: Uh oh!

Elsa: 🎵Hot birthday.🎵

We caught Elsa.

Anna: Elsa, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up.

I felt her head as I was flying.

Me: Geez! You are burning up.

Lana pulled out the thermometer and it read a high temperature.

Lana: Oh man. 102.9. Elsa you have a nasty fever.

(SIGHS)

Anna: 🎵All right we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on admit it to yourself.🎵

Elsa: 🎵Okay, I have a cold.🎵 I'm sorry, Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it. Again.

Me: You didn't ruin it Elsa. These things have a nasty way of showing up when you least expect it.

Lana: Yeah it happens to all of us.

Lola: It's true.

Anna: Yeah, you didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed.

Kristoff: (OFFSCREEN) Oh, no, please, please stop!

All: Surprise!

Anna turned and was joyful.

Anna: Wow!

Elsa: Wow.

Manaphy, Poromon, and Poliwag: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA!

Me: That was unexpected!

All: 🎵We're making today a perfect day for you.🎵

(GASPS)

All: 🎵We're making today.🎵

(SNEEZES)

All: 🎵A smiley face all shiny and new.🎵

Kristoff: 🎵There's a fine line between chaos.🎵

Olaf: 🎵And a hullabaloo.🎵

All: 🎵So we're makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day! A-N-N-A! Makin' today a perfect day for you!🎵

Kristoff: Happy birthday.

Me: Happy Birthday Anna.

All: 🎵Makin' today a happy day and no feelin' blue!🎵

Kristoff: 🎵I love you, baby!🎵

All: 🎵For everything you are to us, and all that you do!🎵

Kristoff: I do.

All: 🎵We're makin' today a perfect today, makin' today a perfect day, makin' today a perfect day!🎵

Elsa: 🎵A perfect day!🎶

Lana and Lola: Happy Birthday Anna!

Anna: Okay, to bed with you.

Elsa: No, wait. Wait.

Anna: Oh!

Elsa: All that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn.

Anna: Oh, no, no, no.

(SNEEZES)

(HORN SOUNDS)

A massive snowball fired out of the horn like a cannon and Nico followed the giant Snowball.

Hans was shoveling manure in the stables in the Southern Isles.

Hans (grumbles): Lousy Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Thinking I made those ghosts. I didn't even know about them until they told me! (hears something) What the-?

Hans sees a snowball heading his way.

Hans (groans): Why me? (the snowball nails Hans right into a cart of manure, burying him)

SPLAT!

Hans: Ow.

(NEIGHING)

Nico: Wow! Nice shot.

Nico flew over to him.

Nico: Hans, you have failed this kingdom. But I think shoveling manure is a good enough punishment for you. (teleports out)

Nico returned to the festivities.

* * *

In Elsa's room we were taking care of Elsa.

Me: I'm sorry you got sick Elsa.

Lana: Yeah. It's not fun.

Me: It's not fun for anyone. I've never been sick a day in my life.

Lola: But we are so happy we got to celebrate Anna's birthday.

Anna: Best birthday present ever.

Elsa: Which one?

Anna: You letting me take care of you.

Laney: That's the best one of them all. As family.

Me: Yeah. Happy Birthday Anna.

Anna: Thanks J.D. Thank you all for making this the best birthday ever.

Everyone: You're welcome Anna.

Elsa: (SNEEZES)

Me: Bless you. But these little guys are so cute.

Lori: They literally are.

Matt O.: (To the Viewers) Nobody likes getting sick especially on their birthday.

Will: No they don't.

* * *

At Elsa's Ice Castle in the North Mountain.

(KNOCKS)

Marshmallow Answered it.

Olaf: This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel, and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Power, and Crystal and Squalor and Pat and Sphere, and William.

Kristoff: Don't ask.

This was a great birthday for Anna.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Frozen Fever from 2016 was an awesome short movie. Poor Elsa got sick on Anna's birthday. Nobody likes being sick. But Anna had an awesome Birthday Regardless and it was so funny how Hans got hit by that massive snowball into a pile of manure. Which Lana would like. Karma got him good even after he tried to usurp the throne of Arendelle. Also I'm so excited for Frozen 2 to come out in November of this year! I have a feeling it's gonna be good as its 2013 movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	626. Extraterrestrial Morphers

It starts in the estate. We were having breakfast. Miranda was making omelettes.

Miranda: (To the Viewers) It's my first time making breakfast for everyone. I'm making omelettes for everyone.

Mine was ham and bacon.

Me: Mmm. Delicious omelette Miranda.

Laney: It sure is tasty.

Nico just tried an omelette that Miranda made.

Miranda: So? What do you think?

Nico: Miranda, you have failed this omelette.

Miranda (pouts): Aw!

Me: She did do her best.

Nico: That's true.

Lola: I think her omelettes are really tasty.

Miranda: Thanks Lola.

Jared: I agree Lola. She can keep trying.

Me: That's true son.

After breakfast we were watching TV and reading books. I was scanning the country for anything out of the ordinary. I then came across something unusual going down in Corvallis, Oregon.

Me: This is unusual. The satellites are picking up unusual brainwave activity in Corvallis, Oregon.

Lincoln: What do you think it might be J.D.?

Me: Lets see. The satellites say that the brainwaves are extraterrestrial in origin.

Nick: Alien brainwaves?

Ben: That's not a good sign.

The doorbell rang.

Shocker: I'll get that.

Shocker went and got the door and to his shock he saw HOBGOBLIN back from the dead!

Shocker: Hobgoblin? How are you still alive?! You're supposed to be inside the Book of Vile Darkness!

Hobgoblin: Did you really think a stupid book would be enough to keep me down? If you want more answers, then come catch me! (flies away)

Me: After him!

We took off and followed him to Corvallis, Oregon.

We arrived and ran after him on foot. But there were a lot of people.

Shocker and Nico tried locating Hobgoblin but lost him in a crowd of people.

Shocker: He's gone?!

Nico: He couldn't have disappeared without teleportation! Something fishy's going on here.

Me: Yeah. I can sense it. Whatever is going on here it's not good.

We walked to a nearby barn

Suddenly a parasitic slug creature jumped out and just as it was about to land on me my lightning electrocuted it and killed it.

Me: What in the name of?

Lisa picked up the creature.

Lisa: This is the most unusual type of slug I have ever seen.

Me: I have never seen a slug like this before.

Shanan: It looks familiar. But I can't remember where I saw it.

Then we saw 4 kids and a hawk was with them.

Rachel (Animorphs): Team Loud Phoenix Storm?! It's an honor to meet you guys!

Jake: Hold on, Rachel. How do we know that they're not Controllers?

Marco: Dude, if any Yeerks tried to infest them, then they would've failed badly.

Me: Wait a second. (Gasp) I know you guys. You're the famous Animorphs!

Varie: The famous shapeshifting science-fiction hero teens!

Me: You guys are awesome.

Lana: Oh wow! I love your books "Animorphs". They are so awesome!

Jake: I'm glad we have some fans. I'm Jake, the Leader of the Animorphs.

Rachel (Animorphs): I'm Rachel, the enforcer.

Tobias (As a Hawk): I'm Tobias and I can't change back and I'm the free spirit.

Cassie: I'm Cassie, The animal brains.

Marco: And I'm Marco, the Comic relief.

Me: It's a pleasure.

Lola: What exactly are these Yeerks?

Me: Yeerks. (Gasp) I remember now! They are an ugly race of slug-like parasitic creatures that crawl into a host and goes into their brain and controls it.

Shanan: The Yeerks pose an incredibly dangerous threat to the entire universe.

Jake: That's right and they are the enemy of everyone in the entire universe.

Lincoln: These creatures sound like they're incredibly dangerous.

Shanan: They come from the planet Yeerkus on the very distant edge of the galaxy 95,000 light-years from here. Yeerkus was a swamp planet that was destroyed by a giant rogue comet eons ago and their one goal is to enslave all life in the universe to their will.

Jake: That's right Shanan. The entirety of the universe is at war with them and the Andalites are helping us out.

Me: The Andalites of Andos IV? Amazing.

Nick: What are the Andalites?

Me: They are a race of blue centaur-like aliens. They are friends to many creatures all over the universe.

?: That's right.

We saw an Andalite.

Me: Wow!

Lola: So that's an Andalite.

Ax: That's right. I'm Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. But my friends call me Ax.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lori: How is he talking without a mouth?

Me: They only speak telepathically. That's how they communicate.

Lisa: Very fascinating.

Me: So the Yeerks are here and that explains the extraterrestrial brainwave activity that we found here in Corvallis.

Jake: Yes. The Yeerks want to enslave the Human Race.

Me: We can't let that happen.

Cassie: J.D. can you help out Tobias? He can't morph back for some reason.

Me: Let me see here.

I look at Tobias as a hawk and used my light magic to return Tobias to his human form.

Me: There.

Tobias: I'm human again!

Me: I used my magic to revert you back.

Tobias: I owe you one J.D.

Me: You're welcome Tobias.

In Cassie's barn the Animorphs told us what was going on and what the Yeerks are gonna do, where their base of operations is located and more and we were being shown what the Animorph's can do.

Me: Can you show us how you become animals like this?

Rachel: Sure.

Rachel was now in a black leotard.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! That Leotard is totes trending on you Rachel!

Rachel: Thanks Leni.

Nico is blushing like mad as he saw Rachel in her black leotard.

Rachel (Animorphs) (strikes a pose and smirks): Like what you see, Nico?

Nico (blushing): I think you look nice, Rachel. But I already have a girlfriend.

Rachel (laughs): I know. I'm just messing with you!

Me: (Chuckling) Funny.

Nico: Sorry May.

May: It's all right Nico.

Rachel (Animorphs) was demonstrating her morphing abilities. Her shoes strained as she had a look of pain on her face.

Sonia (concerned): Rachel, you don't look so good. You need us to take you to a hospital?

Rachel (Animorphs) (groans): No. No hospital. Just keep watching!

All of a sudden, her shoes ripped off to reveal grizzly bear feet!

Rachel turned into a Grizzly Bear!

Me: Wow! You're now a Grizzly Bear!

Lana: Oh that is so cool!

Rachel (As a Grizzly Bear): Yeah. We can become any animal or any person by touching them.

Me: That is so awesome.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Rachel changed back.

Nico (to Rachel): You're actually ok with us helping you guys kill the Yeerks? I thought for sure that you'd be against it.

Rachel (smirks): Of course not. You know that the Yeerks infested Jake's brother Tom along with Principal Chapman? Of course, there's going to be some stealth missions involved.

Wildrider (laughs): I think you and I are going to get along great!

Me: Okay. First we have to get Tom out of there. Also this is a very identical situation to the movie The Thing. We have shapeshifting aliens here that look like us perfectly and we can't tell who is human.

Wolverine: I think I can help you guys out with this "who's got a case of alien slugs in them" business.

Jake: Tell us what you have in mind.

Wolverine: When I detect one of these freaks, I'll point them out, then you guys knock some sense into them.

Rachel: We'll give it our best.

Me: Good idea Logan. Me and Ben can use our Omnitrix's to mark who's human and who is not.

Nico: Think of our powers as antibodies to combat the Yeerk viruses.

Me: That's a very good way to put it Nico.

Ben: This is also very similar to where me and my friends and family had to fight the DNAliens and the Highbreed.

Gwen T.: That was a terrifying situation.

Me: I'll bet. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Lets get some rest.

Jake: J.D. how are we gonna kill the Yeerks?

Me: We're gonna put them all in a giant jar and through them into the Sun.

Varie: The Sun will obliterate all traces of the Yeerks.

Tobias: That's good thinking.

Me: Thanks.

Suddenly we felt the ground shake and we saw a Dugtrio and a Persian.

Nico: A Dugtrio and a Persian!

My Omnitrix beeped and showed that they have Yeerks in them.

Me: The Yeerks are controlling them.

Nico: I got this.

Nico fired a blast of black and purple lightning and electrocuted them and out of the Dugtrio and Persian came two Yeerks and Lana grabbed the Yeerks. Nico caught the Dugtrio and the Persian.

Lana: I wonder what these little guys taste like.

Lana ate a Yeerk and almost immediately she projectile vomited all over the place.

Me: Oh that is completely disgusting.

Lana: (Vomiting) That was the most foul thing I ever had! I'll just stick with earthworms.

I unsealed a giant jar and put the Yeerks in.

Me: Well, three down and who knows how many to go.

The Animorphs had a nice conversative with the Transformers.

* * *

Wildrider and Rachel (Animorphs)

* * *

Rachel (Animorphs): Wildrider how did you get your name?

Wildrider: I'm the wild racer of the Stunticons. I am a Decepticon and I raced wildly all over the place. I always had this nasty habit of running cars off the road and causing mayhem. Until J.D. and his friends set me straight.

Rachel (Animorphs): That is cool. I'm glad he did.

Wildrider: I'm glad he did too.

* * *

Motormaster and Jake

* * *

Jake: Hey Motormaster. Why were you so mean on the road?

Motormaster: Well lets just say that my ways of fighting were merciless and brutal. I was often called the King of The Road and I didn't care about many things.

Jake: I see. But I'm glad J.D. and his friends helped you.

Motormaster: I am too Jake.

* * *

Drag Strip and Marco

* * *

Marco: Drag Strip how come you want to see Victory to the end?

Drag Strip: Well lets just say that I had some qualities that many sports lovers wouldn't like. Whenever I would fight I would want to see Victory all the way to the end no matter what.

Marco: That's not a pleasant deal.

Drag Strip: No it's not. Good thing J.D. and his friends set me straight.

Marco: Yeah.

* * *

Breakdown and Cassie

* * *

Cassie: How come you're always so scared all the time Breakdown?

Breakdown: I can't really help it Cassie. I've always been called the most paranoid of the Stunticons.

Cassie: That's unusual. But fear helps us get over the things we are afraid.

Breakdown: That's true. But things are oftentimes not all that easy.

Cassie: Yeah.

* * *

Dead End and Tobias and Ax.

* * *

Tobias: How come you're always so fascinated with doom and death Dead End?

Dead End: I have always been paranoid to some kind of extent Tobias. I can't really help it.

Ax: It's unusual for a Cybertronian.

Dead End: It is but for me it's kind of a way of life. Working for the evil Megatron has made me who I am. But J.D. and his friends saved me from myself.

Ax: I'm glad they did.

* * *

Now the time has come for the fight. We were walking over to Jake's house to get some answers. We went in and saw Tom working hard on his homework.

Tom: Oh, hey, Jake. Rachel. [the two of them are at the door with angry expressions on their faces along with Wildrider] What can I do for you guys? [they lock the door, making Tom look nervous] Heh-heh, why did you lock the door? [becomes more nervous as they slowly and menacingly approach him] Why do you have that rope? Wait, why is Wildrider of the Stunticons with you guys?! [shot of outside Jake's house where loud crashing and screaming can be heard. Back in the room, Rachel ties Tom to a chair as Motormaster and Venom enter] Jake! Rachel What's going on?! Untie me right now!

Motormaster: Shut up! [slaps Tom]

Tom: Sweet Hamburgers, what the heck is going on?!

Motormaster: I said "shut up!," you parasite! [slaps him again] No offense, Venom.

Venom: None taken.

Wolverine smelled him.

Wolverine: He has a Yeerk in him.

Me: I had a feeling. Nico?

Nico: I'm on it.

Nico fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and a Yeerk fell out of his ear. Lana sent it into the jar.

Tom: (Groans) Jake, Rachel. It made me.

Jake: I know Tom. But we're gonna get everyone back to normal.

Me: Tom we're gonna save this town from destruction. Lets go guys. It's time to save this town and the world.

We went into town after untying Tom.

* * *

We were standing in the middle of town.

Me: This is it guys. Omnitrix, send out an aura energy field around the town to detect who is human and who is not.

My Omnitrix: Affirmative.

I held my Omnitrix up and it fired a powerful energy dome. All the people that were human were glowing in a green energy aura and all the people that were glowing in a red aura were marked as not human.

Nico: Wow! That is so awesome! I got this!

Nico fired Galvatron's Purple Lightning and it electrocuted the people controlled by the Yeerks and the Yeerks left their hosts and fell to the ground. They're hosts had tremendous splitting headaches and Lana and Lisa threw the Yeerks into the jar. Surprisingly they all remembered what they were doing when the Yeerks infected them.

Man 1: (Groaning) Wow! What a headache.

Me: Everyone!

Everyone saw us.

Me: You have to evacuate this city immediately! You're all in terrible danger. Evil aliens have come to enslave the planet and we came to make sure that this never happens.

Everyone believed us and they ran in fear. Taking their cars and belongings with them. Once the town was evacuated we went into the school. We snuck in quietly. Jake was a tiger, Cassie was a wolf, Marco was a gorilla, and Rachel was a bear.

We saw the principal Hedrick Chapman getting soldiers ready with Controllers.

Wolverine: (Sniffs) Those guys all have Yeerks in them.

Me: Lets get them.

Nico snuck in using Randall's invisibility and bashed Yeerk infected people out cold.

We busted in and Nico fired a blast of lightning at them and their Yeerks fell out and Lisa threw them into the jar.

Me: Get out of here guys. This is gonna be rough.

The kids ran.

Principal Chapman: Hey! Those are our soldiers you're assaulting!

Jake (as a tiger): They're not your soldiers! They're human beings.

Wildrider (points gun at Chapman's face): You ain't talking so much now! Not when you've got Team Loud Phoenix Storm on your butt!

Chapman: Go ahead. Show us your true colors, once and for all. Show everyone the monsters that you all are.

Rachel (as a grizzly bear): Just give me the word, I'll slash him apart.

Chapman (to Jake): Why don't you tell grizzly bear here that this is all the spoils of war? Human beings are disposable! What we do here is for the next step of evolution for this planet. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you cannot stop evolution!

Cassie (as a wolf): EVOLUTION!? THIS IS SLAVERY!

Breakdown (getting close to blasting Chapman): Let me put him out of his misery.

Chapman: Visser Three's Dark Orb granted us the power to match you fools. Making all of you obsolete.

Roxy: The world will know what you're doing here.

Chapman: The world? The world will be ours in about a week. Don't you get it, Animorphs? We don't need you anymore.

Drag Strip: That was cruel.

Jake (defeated): C'mon, guys. We're done. (walks away and out of the building)

Marco (as a gorilla): We're done? We're not gonna kick a little bit of butt?

I ran to Jake and grabbed him by the shirt.

Me: Jake we're not giving up until every single Yeerk on this planet is dead.

Jake: He's already won.

Me: No he hasn't. He's messing around with your head. And I never quit! We never quit!

Jake: You're right J.D.! Lets get him!

Me: With pleasure.

We go back into the gym and confront him.

Me: You will never enslave this planet as long as we have anything to say about it!

Nico fired a blast of dark lightning and the Yeerk he had fell out and Lisa grabbed it and threw it into the jar.

Me: Get out of here Chapman. This is gonna get ugly.

Chapman ran.

Me: We're not done. Lets find the Yeerk Pool.

Rachel lead us to it and we went down into an underground channel and we saw the Yeerk Pool.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted all the Yeerks and fried them and Lisa threw them all in the jar. We then saw Visser Three and he was an evil Andalite!

Visser Three: **Cute trick. But did you really think we wouldn't see it coming?**

Motormaster: It's game over, Visser Three. And your part in this story is now over!

Dead End: You're alone! You can't possibly-

Visser Three: **Oh, I'm not alone. You see, you may have stopped Scorpion, the Xenomorphs, Hobgoblin, Lock Up, Shredder, and the Queen of the Black Puddle. But this Dark Orb has granted me the power to morph into all of them! I only need a fraction of their powers to kill you! And then, I'll free my Yeerks from the prison you call a jar!**

With that, Visser Three morphed into a hybrid monster composed of body parts from Scorpion, the Xenomorphs, Hobgoblin, Lock Up, Shredder, and the Queen of the Black Puddle. He had Scorpion's Tail, Hobgoblin's arms and pumpkin bombs, Lockup's legs and gadgets and he had the Xenomorph Queen's head, Shredder's Blades and the Queen of The Black Puddle's hair and water powers. He was a truly ugly and wicked combination.

Me: That is really ugly!

Francesca: No kidding.

Laney: This is gonna be really ugly!

Motormaster: Stunticons! Merge into Menasor!

They did so.

Me: Lets power up!

We did so and flared up our auras and transformed.

Me: Visser Three, you lack the one thing that we humans have that you don't.

Visser Three: **And what is that?**

Me: You lack humanity and are nothing more than a genocidal psychopath hellbent on destroying the entire universe.

Nico: Visser Three, you have failed this universe! (uses Doc Ock's tentacles to strike him) And this is one ability you didn't copy from the Dark Orb!

The tentacles slammed into him and I kicked him in the face at a blazing speed. I snapped my fingers and the area turned into a mountainous planet. We were on the planet Glaren.

Me: I beamed us all to the planet Glaren to avoid having people get hurt.

Nico: Good idea.

Vince: Lets get him!

We all went at him and punched him all over the place. I grabbed the dark orb and crushed it and got an immense power boost. Visser Three returned to his Andalite form.

Me: Now that's better.

Me and Ben scanned him with our Omnitrix's and got a lot of samples of DNA.

My Omnitrix: 15,253 unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete.

Me: 15,253!? That's incredible!

Ben: It sure is.

Visser Three: Lets see you face one of them!

Visser Three turned into a dragonic creature with a bipedal appearance and it can use its hands as legs and it's hair was also its tail. It had a glowing neck and a flame in its right arm and it was orange in color and had glowing yellow eyes.

Shanan: That's a Zaidenian Inferno Beast!

Lola: What planet are they from?

Shanan: They come from the planet Zaid and the planet is the closest to it's parent star. They feed off of fire in the erupting volcanoes of the planet and it makes them stronger.

Lana: That thing is ugly!

Me: It sure is. But you are not the only one who can morph Visser Three!

I use my shapeshifting powers and turned into the CLOUD B4 CARRIER! I appeared as a towering monstrosity. From the middle and lower part I had several tentacles. From the top I had multiple arachnid-like legs and a fanged, gap-like mouth at the center.

Lana: That is so awesome!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Rachel turned into a Lion and slashed the Inferno Beast and I slammed my ugly head into the ugly beast. Lana fired a blast of ice at it and froze its hands.

Visser Three changed again. This time it was an ugly tree-like creature with numerous tentacles and a mouth in the middle with blue lips and razor sharp teeth.

Shanan: That's a Lernean Lerdethak from the planet Xairum IX!

Lola: That thing is really ugly!

Kate L.: It sure is.

Laney: I never even knew he can become creatures like this.

Lynn: Me neither. Lets get him Wheeljack!

Wheeljack: You got it Lynn!

Lynn fired a blast of lava and Wheeljack fired lasers. They burned Visser Three badly.

Lynn: It's combo time!

Wheeljack: You got it Lynn.

Lynn fired a massive wave of lava and Wheeljack fired lasers.

Lynn and Wheeljack: VOLCANIC LAVA STARSTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a barrage of meteors that rained down on Visser Three and they exploded and burned him. Visser Three then jumped into the air and a Pterodactyl creature with razor sharp claws and porcupine-like quills and a serrated beak.

Shanan: That's a Cereyan Porcudactyl from the planet Cereya.

Luan: It sure is Spiny. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously that is one ugly creature.

Shanan: These creatures are extremely ferocious and they attack anything in sight with infrared vision.

Lana: That is awesome!

I changed back and flew into the air and Blitzwing was in his fighter jet mode. Lori and her children flew with us.

Me: You are even uglier than before.

Blitzwing: He sure is.

I fired blasts of wind and Lori fired blasts of wind at him.

Lori: Lets use our combo.

Me: Right Lori!

Me and Lori fired huge blasts of wind.

Me and Lori: HURRICANE RAZORSTORM SHRED!

The blasts of wind combined and turned into a deadly tornado of powerful razor sharp wind.

Visser Three fell to the ground and he turned into a floating yellow eyeball with a star-shape pupil and multiple tentacle eyelashes.

Shanan: That's an Optoiran from the planet Optus V.

Lola: Ew! That is an ugly eyeball!

Lucy: Wicked.

Blitzwing flew at Visser Three and Cheetah ran fast.

Blitzwing and Cheetah: SUPERSONIC CHEETAH SLASHSMASH!

They ran and flew at a blazing speed and slashed and smashed Visser Three and sent him flying. He then turned into a Stealth Plane-like alien with 24 eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and a snake tongue.

Shanan: That's an Avian Spirtexan from the planet Spirtex!

Lana: It looks like a stealth bomber plane.

Laney: It sure does look like one.

Shanan: That's what they're supposed to look like. They are often called Living Stealth Bombers.

Lola: That is interesting.

Lily: It sure is.

I flew at Visser Three at a blazing speed and punched him in the back and sent him crashing into the ground. Visser Three then turned into a purple snake-like leech creature.

Shanan: That's a Vanarx!

Lisa: Fascinating specimen.

Shanan: It's a relative of the Yeerk and is often called the Yeerkbane because it eats Yeerks.

Lana: That is disgusting.

Menasor slashed Vissor Three and then he turned into his most powerful alien form. He turned into a giant 8-headed, 8-legged, 8-armed dragonic creature and it was roaring viciously.

Shanan: That's a Pyronian Hydraxan from the planet Xexta!

Lana: That thing is ugly!

Lola: And it sure is scary!

Luna: Dude! That is really ugly!

Sam S.L.: It sure is dudes!

Shanan: It's a cousin of the Zaidenian Inferno Beast and they are much more ferocious and much more deadlier than their Zaidenian cousins.

Menasor turned back into the 5 Stunticons.

Motormaster: It's combo time!

Rachel: You got it.

Motormaster turned into a Semi-Truck and Rachel turned into a Cheetah.

Motormaster and Rachel: SEMI-TRUCK CHEETAH RAMMER!

They were enveloped in an aura and slammed into Visser Three with incredible force.

Lola and Sam S.L. fired powerful blasts of fire and Visser Three fired blasts of fire and the blasts collided.

Drag Strip turned into his car form and Marco turned into a Gorilla.

Drag Strip and Marco: GORILLA RAMMER SLAM!

Marco and Drag Strip slammed into Visser Three with incredible force and knocked him down.

Breakdown turned into his car form and Cassie turned into a Wolf.

Cassie and Breakdown: WOLFPACK SLAM SLASH!

Cassie and Breakdown went at Visser Three and slammed into him with devastating force and slashed him as well.

Wildrider: Our turn.

Jake turned into a tiger and Wildrider turned into his car form and they went at Visser Three.

Wildrider and Jake: TIGER SLAM CRASH!

They went at Visser Three and slammed into him with devastating force.

Dead End: Our turn.

Dead End turn into a car and Tobias turned into a hawk and Ax charged.

Dead End, Tobias and Ax: HAWKCHARGE RAM!

They rammed Visser Three with incredible force.

Motormaster: Lets get him Jake!

They charged at Visser Three.

Motormaster and Jake: TIGER SEMITRUCK SLAM!

Jake and Motormaster slammed into Visser Three with incredible force.

Sonia, Rocky and Kathy changed into their monster forms and pulverized the living crud out of Visser Three.

Miranda: It's Final Smash Time. I'll start! CANDRAKAR SPIDERSLAM!

Miranda turned into her Spider Form and slammed into Visser Three with devastating force.

Roxy: My turn. ANIMAL KINGDOM WAVEFRONT!

Roxy fired a huge blast of energy and it had animal paw prints and animals in it and it hit Visser Three and exploded.

Me: Now it's time for the grand finale. Animorph's lets get him!

I charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Me and the Animorphs: ANIMAL KINGDOM KAMEHAMEHA!

The Animorphs fired lasers in the shapes of animals from the Animal Kingdom and I fired a Kamehameha Wave and the lasers combined with it and the sounds of animals was heard all over the blast.

Me: THIS IS OUR UNIVERSE VISSER THREE AND YOU ARE NEVER GONNA BE WELCOME HERE! GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!

The blast enveloped Visser Three and completely obliterated him in an instant. There was nothing left of him. Not even an atom remained.

We powered down and we were back in the Yeerk Pool.

Me: It's over guys. Visser Three is dead.

Then Visser Three's spirit appeared.

Ax (to Visser Three's spirit): Now, you will be the one helpless as you are trapped in a prison you cannot escape from!

Nicole: And that prison is the Book of Vile Darkness. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Visser Three's Spirit was sucked into the book and was sealed into it for all eternity.

We had won and saved the entire universe from a horrible fate considered to be worse than death.

Lana: It's bad enough that these Yeerks tried to take over the Earth before. But now they don't even taste good!

Ed: No kidding! I mean, Beast Man might have had fur but at least he was tasty!

Me: I know just the place for all of them.

I gathered them all together in the jar and took it into space.

Me: Into the fires of the Sun with the lot of you.

I hurled the jar with all the Yeerks in it into the Sun and it was vaporized instantly.

Me: Go to Hell Yeerks. That was for causing all kinds of trouble all over the universe.

Nico: Yeerks you have failed this universe!

The world was now free of the Yeerks and we saved many planets all over the universe from their evil rule.

Back at the estate we were resting. I was looking at the aliens that me and Ben acquired and we saw numerous aliens. Some of which we have never even encountered in our travels across the galaxy. But we saved the whole Universe. The Animorphs were now living in the estate and they were now transferred to Gotham Royal York High School. Everyone now knows all about their abilities and how they thought it was all so awesome!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Animorphs is one of my favorite Science-Fiction Adventure shows from my past. It was one of the most popular book series from the 1990's. I never read the books but they looked cool. The aliens in the show were incredibly ugly, but it was so awesome how they were able to change into all kinds of animals and aliens from all over the universe. I based the aliens Visser Three could turn into from Monster-Man-08's designs on Deviantart. Thanks for the inspiration and the help man. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Animorphs Book series belongs to K.A. Applegate and Micheal Grant and the Animorphs TV Series belongs to K.A. Applegate, Nickelodeon, and YTV


	627. Hawaiian Aliens

It starts at the estate. We were all doing our everyday things. We got some exercise in and did all kinds of training exercises. Later we were resting and watching TV and playing card games.

Me: Hey Rachel can I ask you a question.

Rachel (Animorphs): What's up J.D.?

Me: Can you morph into Digimon as well as Animals?

Rachel (Animorphs): Hmm. I don't really know. Lets see.

Poromon came and Rachel touched him and tested it. We were shocked to see that she actually CAN morph into Digimon! Rachel was now a Poromon.

Me: Wow! It works!

Nico: But Digimon are made of data! There's no way they can have genetic information.

Me: Well DNA can be broken down into pieces of data and digital information. But that takes a huge amount of technological analysis.

Lisa: Indeed.

Rachel (Animorphs): It sure does.

She demorphed and then she hit her head on the ceiling and fell to the couch.

Me: You alright Rachel?

Rachel (Animorphs): Yeah.

We went to go get a snack and we saw the Ed's looking sad.

Me: What's wrong guys?

Eddy: We're just thinking.

Me: You guys still thinking about what Marie and the Kankers did to you?

Eddy: Yeah.

Marco: What happened back then?

Me: Oh that's right. You guys don't know about this. Before the Ed's moved here, they were raped and tortured by Marie and her sisters Lee and May.

The Animorphs gasped.

Marco: Tell us what happened guys.

Me: You don't have to tell us if you don't want to guys.

Eddy: No they have a right to know.

Me: Well okay.

Ed, Edd and Eddy went over the details of what happened and what we heard was absolutely horrifying and disgusting for humans to even hear. Turns out not only did the Kanker's rape the Ed's but they also tortured them both psychologically and physically. The Ed's all had burns, scars and all kinds of horrific injuries that the Kanker's inflicted onto them. When it was done we were horrified.

Rachel went to a nearby trashcan and hurled her guts out and Lynn and Lightning patted her back as she did so.

Marco (to Marie as he turns green): You and your sisters did all that to the Ed's in Eddy's Brother's house?!

Marie K.L.: Looking back, I can't help but feel dirty.

Wildrider: I did a lot of bad things under Megatron's command but hearing about this grosses even me out.

Me: Lee and May lack complete humanity. They are completely irredeemable and have absolutely no conscience.

Lori: Those two literally disgust me.

Ed, Edd and Eddy were crying and Leni, Linka and Luan were comforting them.

Me: No kidding.

Nico: May and Lee Kanker you have absolutely failed this world.

Me: It's too late to say that to them now Nico. They are already in the prison down in Antarctica.

Nico: Good. I hope they stay there till the day they die.

Me: They will. We already made sure of that. If they ever try to escape, a seal on their backs will give them a 50,000 volt shock.

Lincoln: Ouch!

Linka: No kidding.

Me: They were also originally cursed with eternal life without eternal youth. But we gave them back their youth and took away their strength that made them extremely dangerous. So instead we cursed them with another fate worse then death: Eternal Life as weakling wimps. They have the strength of a flimsy stick.

Lily: Mr. Squarepants would love to pulverize their faces in.

Me: I'm sure he would Lily.

Lori: Yeah. How are you feeling after helping Sandy, Lily?

Lily: Leg is still sore but it's getting better.

Luan: That's good. But Lily how come Sandy is sleeping already? It's almost Spring.

Lisa: Actually 4th Eldest Sibling, in the Southern Hemisphere it's already the Autumn Equinox and all animals from North America down there will experience their period of winter dormancy; Street name: Hibernation.

Luan: Oh I get it.

Me: That's what's really confusing about the weather. Here in North America it's almost the end of Winter and Spring is right around the corner. But in French Polynesia where Bikini Bottom is it's the Autumn Equinox.

Lisa: Indeed.

Then the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh!

We went over to the computer and found some strange extraterrestrial activity brewing in Hawaii.

Me: It says there's alien activity in Hawaii.

Jake: Is it the Yeerks?

Me: No there's nothing on the scanners and the satellites aren't picking anything up.

Kim: It sounds like something is going on with Lilo, her family and Stitch.

Sora: We know Stitch.

Aqua: We sure do.

Terra (KH): Yeah. He's funny and is one of our good friends.

Ventus: Yeah.

Me: We better get over there guys.

We set out for Hawaii.

* * *

On a ship in space heading towards Earth. Something was going on.

Gantu (to Hämsterviel): What do you mean we're fired?!

Hämsterviel: (German Accent) That's exactly what I said. You see, now that I'm allied with the Legion of Doom, I no longer have a need for your incompetence. And 625? Your sandwiches are awful!

625: Now that's just mean!

Hämsterviel: I am already creating an Experiment of my own to replace you two. But just be happy that I'm letting you two live!

Gantu (to Hämsterviel): This isn't over! I'm not going to forget this! C'mon, 625! (leaves the ship)

625 (to Hämsterviel): You know what? I hope my cousin, his Ohana, and Team Loud Phoenix Storm snaps your neck! (leaves the ship as well)

* * *

Hawaiian Islands.

* * *

We were in the Hawaiian Islands.

Me: Ah Hawaii.

Nick: Hello paradise.

Lori J.: I can't wait to start relaxing here.

Me: We'll have plenty of time for that later.

Stitch: GUYS!

We saw Stitch, he was a blue alien with big ears.

Sora: Stitch! How've you been, buddy?

Stitch (sees Aqua, Terra, and Ventus): Aqua! Terra! Ventus!

Aqua (giggles): Nice to see you too, Stitch!

Stitch: I've been doing great guys.

Kim: Stitch!

Stitch: Kim!

They hugged.

Me: So you are Stitch. It's so awesome to meet you.

We introduced ourselves.

Stitch: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lilo: Stitch!

We saw a girl with a red Hawaiian dress.

Aqua: Lilo!

Lilo: Aqua, Terra, Ventus!

She hugged all three of them.

Stitch: Guys this is my Ohana. Lilo.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Lilo.

Nick: What does Ohana mean?

Me: It's Hawaiian for Family.

Nick: Oh.

Sokka: Can't believe Katara's on maternal leave.

Maria: Don't worry, Sokka. You've still got me and my water powers.

Me: Fire Lord Sozin got what was coming to him for annihilating 99% of the Air Nomads.

Stitch: (Fearful) Don't use the water on me!

Maria (To Stitch): You don't like water? Ok, this is gonna be a problem.

Me: Nothing our magic can't fix.

I used my light magic and gave Stitch the ability to swim and never be afraid of water. He loved it.

Then we saw Dr. Jumba.

Jumba: (Russian Accent) Hello everyone.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus: Dr. Jumba!

Jumba (nervously): Hey there, children. It has been long time no seeing.

Pleakley: Jumba, what did you do now?!

Aqua: He knows exactly what he did!

Pleakley: If this is about that expired yogurt, I apologize. That was my fault.

Jumba: But I assure you all that I'm a changed person.

Then we saw a big bulldog-like alien.

Lilo: Gantu? What are you doing here?

Gantu: Well. long story short, Hämsterviel got allied with the Legion of Doom and kicked me and 625 out.

Me: Oh man. Who is Hämsterviel?

Gantu: He's a mad scientist that is completely power-hungry.

Hämsterviel worked alongside Jumba Jookiba as a scientist, after the two graduated from Evil Genius University and managing a business called Jokes on You. Together, they made genetic illegal Experiments. According to Jumba, it was Hämsterviel that went to the authorities about the illegal experimentation. Hämsterviel was more than likely arrested as well because of the heavy affiliation. Apparently, Hämsterviel's plan was to: fund Jumba's experiments, then take them for himself, then squeal on Jumba and take over the universe.

Little did Hämsterviel know, Jumba was released to capture his latest experiment 626. During these events, Jumba reformed and spent his days on Earth with a new family. Eventually, Hämsterviel would escape, recruits the former captain of the Galactic Federation as his henchman, and seek to regain "his" experiments. Hämsterviel's attempts failed but the constant failures did not prevent the mad scientist from trying again. Years after these events, Hämsterviel sets out to harvest absolute power instead.

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another power-hungry mad scientist running amok.

Stan Smith was with us.

Stan: You know Gantu sounds like Principal Lewis.

Me: He does sound like him.

Hun Gurr: So you're going to help us against Hämsterviel?

Gantu: Yes. And 625 will help me as well. After Hämsterviel's dealt with, I'll accept any punishment that you'll give me.

William: After Hämsterviel's dealt with, you two will probably get spots on the Redemption Squad.

Me: Looks like we're gonna have to kill Hamsterviel.

Stitch: And we're gonna need some help.

Stitch called in all of his cousins. He had a huge number of cousins with him.

Me: Whoa!

Nick: My gosh look at them all!

Lori J.: There's a lot of them.

Lilo: There's 625 of them.

Laney: That's a huge number of cousins.

Maria R.: (Squeals) They are all so cute!

Rachel S.D.: They sure are.

Stitch: These are my cousins.

Me: You have a lot of cousins.

Sparky was with them.

Terra (sees Sparky): You think he still remembers about our fight all those years ago?

Sparky sees Terra and hisses at him.

Aqua: Yep. He remembers.

Lilo (to Shego): Weren't you with Dr. Drakken before?

Shego: I was until Maria convinced me to leave him. I just hope there are no hard feelings between us.

Then a ship landed on the beach and out came numerous red versions of Stitch.

Me: Wow! They look like red versions of you Stitch.

Stitch: These are my cousins Leroy.

Me: Wow!

Then we saw a big hamster with gold H and a red cape came out.

Me: Dr. Hämsterviel I presume?

Hämsterviel: (German Accent) Zat's right. J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right. And we're gonna make sure you never terrorize Hawaii or our planet.

Hämsterviel: Shego. My old friend.

Shego: I was never down for helping you out. That was Drakken's call.

Hämsterviel: Do you all have any last words before my Leroys tear you all limb from limb?

Me: Just one. Die!

I fired an energy blast and it hit by him and exploded and blew him into his ship and the ship exploded.

KABOOM!

Nico: Jacques Von Hämsterviel, you have failed this city! (fires Dirge's concussion missiles)

The missiles exploded with incredible power and blew him around like a rag doll. We saw that Hämsterviel had a dark orb and it was causing him to continuously spawn more and more red Leroys.

Edzilla: ED SMASH RED STITCH! (tail whips Leroy)

Stitch's cousins demonstrated that they had awesome powers and unique abilities and all sorts of powers with the elemental forces of nature.

Me: Wow! Stitch your cousins are amazing!

Stitch: They sure are.

Nico: I'm amazed they can do all sorts of unique abilities.

Lilo: Stitch has an awesome family.

Then a Psyduck and a Primeape arrived.

Me: A Psyduck and a Primeape!

Nico: Oh these guys are mine!

Nico fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted them and he threw Pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Awesome job Nico!

Nico: Thanks.

We then saw a Flygon and a Meganium.

Me: A Flygon and a Meganium. They are mine!

I threw two Pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Yeah!

Nico: Great job.

Me: Thanks.

Wildrider: It's combo time!

Rachel (Animorphs): You got it Wildrider!

Rachel turned into a lion and Wildrider turned into a car.

Wildrider and Rachel: LION ROAR SLAM!

They rammed into numerous Leroys and ran over them.

Hun-Gurrr: Lets get him!

Hun-Gurrr turned into a two-headed dragon and fired missiles and Richter slammed the ground with his tail and Cannonball sent a huge wave at the Leroys.

Hun-Gurrr, Cannonball and Richter: GEOSTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

The missiles, wave and earth combined and slammed into the Leroys and obliterated them.

Blot fired a blast of fire, Yin fired blasts of water and Yang fired blasts of lava.

Blot, Yin and Yang: INFERNO MAELSTROM FIREBALL BARRAGE!

The fire, water and lava combined and melted and drowned the Leroys.

Rippersnapper fired a missile and Kixx ran at a bunch of Leroys.

Rippersnapper and Kixx: SUPER MISSILE PUNCHSTORM!

The missile exploded on a bunch of Leroys and Kixx pulverized them all over the place and kicked them with numerous punches and kicks faster than the eye could see.

Me: Wow! Kixx is a very skilled and dangerous fighter.

Aqua: He sure is.

Cutthroat fired his magnet blaster and Sparky fired a blast of lightning.

Cutthroat and Sparky: ELECTROMAGNETIC LIGHTNING DEATHRAY!

The blasts combined and destroyed numerous Leroy's.

Ben turned into Ball Weevil.

Ben: BALL WEEVIL!

Me: A Weevlian from the planet Curculionoius.

Ball Weevil: That's right.

Maria R. and Rachel (Animorphs): (Squeal and hugs Ball Weevil) SO CUTE!

Me: That's enough girls. We have a villain to stop.

Maria R.: Oh. Right.

Ball Weevil fired plasma blasts at numerous Leroys and electrocuted them all over the place.

Stitch: (To the Viewers) Are they always like this?

Sinnertwin fired a blast of fire in his two-headed dragon form and Slushy fired a blast of ice.

Sinnertwin and Slushy: FIREICE DEATHSTORM!

The blasts combined and incinerated and froze the Leroys.

Hun Gurr: Terrorcons, merge into Abominus!

They did so.

Abominus fired blasts of sonic energy and blew numerous Leroys to pieces.

Bombshell: Time to combo Fuzzy!

Fuzzy: You got it!

Fuzzy fired his meat ray and Bombshell fired his blaster.

Bombshell and Fuzzy: MEAT BLASTER RAY!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful ray that turned some of the Leroys into different kinds of meat.

Jetfire: (Australian Accent) Our turn Donald!

Donald Duck: Lets get them Jetfire!

Donald Duck fired a blast of fire and Jetfire fired his blaster.

Donald Duck and Jetfire: FIRE LASER MAGICBLAST!

The blasts combined and incinerated some of the Leroys.

Terra (KH): Now for you Hamsterviel! Final Smash Time! BLIZZARD SMASHSTORM!

Terra fired a huge blast of ice from his Keyblade and froze Hämsterviel in ice.

Stitch: Now for my Final Smash! 626 FURY!

Stitch slashed Hämsterviel all over the place and he was cut a lot.

I picked up Hämsterviel.

Me: It's time for you to die Hämsterviel.

Hämsterviel: Go ahead and snap my neck.

Nico: I've got a better idea on how to kill you, Hamsterwheel.

Harley: You know, my pet hyenas haven't had a good meal since my former Puddin kicked the bucket. Snack time, boys!

With that, Bud and Lou lunged at Hämsterviel and tore him apart.

They were stuffed.

Me: Looks like your hyenas liked him Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn: It sure does.

Nicole sealed Hamsterviel into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: That takes care of that.

We went to Myrtle's house and we saw Myrtle having a tea party.

Myrtle: Well well if it isn't the weirdo.

Leni: I totes do not sound like that.

Myrtle: You should know what I sound like you dumb blonde!

(Record Scratch)

Leni: Dumb blonde?

Me: Uh oh, she just called her a dumb blonde.

Leni: (ENRAGED GROWL)

Me: You shouldn't have done that.

Leni: NOBODY CALLS ME DUMB BLONDE!

Me: Now she's in for it!

Leni punched Myrtle in the face and gave her a nasty black eye and she jumped her and pulverized her into pulp.

Lori and Luna were holding Leni.

Lori: Leni calm down! She's literally not worth it.

Lincoln and Linka were holding Myrtle.

Nico: Lilo, I get that you're trying to do what's best for Myrtle, but we're responsible for making a decision that will keep you and your Ohana safe.

Lilo: I don't mean to disrespect you guys. But Myrtle just helped me, my Ohana, and you guys defeat Hamsterviel. And you're going to reward her by throwing her in juvie? She has an Ohana comprised of Gigi and her mom. She can be a good friend to have, if you're a friend to her first.

Myrtle: Look, if it makes you guys feel better, I can just wear a collar on my leg that'll shock me if I do something bad.

Me: Hmm. You know that's not a bad idea.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lisa put a collar on Myrtle's leg and it was a 20,000 volt shock collar.

We then had Lilo, her family, Stitch and all 625 aliens move with us to Gotham Royal York and we gave them a great home with us. Nick and Lori J. got blessed by the powers of the god of water in Armenian Myth and the god of fire in Armenian Myth. Gantu was placed into the Redemption Squad. Jumba and Pleakley now live on Earth and it was a perfect home for them.

It was a great day for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Lilo and Stitch was a funny series and movie and it was funny and awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	628. Magnetic Mutant Monster

It starts on the outskirts of the city. 5 people were walking towards the city and they were shadowed by the Sun. When they came into view, it was 7 enemies that the X-Men knew all too well:

Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich AKA Omega Red

Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes AKA Blob

Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis AKA Avalanche

Yuriko Oyama AKA Lady Deathstrike

Erik Lehnsherr AKA Magneto

Raven Darkhölme AKA Mystique

and Mortimer Toynbee AKA Toad.

Magneto: Gotham Royal York. Soon the humans of this city will be extinct.

Omega Red: Trask was right about one thing. We've let the X Men live for too long.

Lady Deathstrike (doubting herself on the inside): It does not matter. Not when we're about to reach our final plan.

Magneto: I made the mutants safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection? No... They whine. Complain. Side with those humans. [stands up] If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them. And I'll start by attacking Gotham Royal York. Make it and everyone inside an example of those that dare defy us!

Toad: Wait a minute. We're wiping out entire cities? And all the mutants in them?!

Magneto: Is that a problem, Toad?

Toad: Well, yeah... It's crazy. It's going too far.

Omega Red: Those humans dug their own graves. This is the only way for mutants to come out on top!

Toad: No... No... There have to be limits. Even on us. Especially on us!

Magneto: That's enough!

Toad: We can't do this. Have you gone nuts?! Your parents would never want-

Magneto grabs Toad by the throat. Toad tried to strike Magneto with his tongue but the latter pierced him through the heart with a shard of metal. Magneto then drops Toad's body.

Magneto: Anyone else? [The rest of the Brotherhood. does not say anything] Omega Red. You're with me. Deathstrike, prepare the Pokemon. Avalanche. Mystique. Get the Dark Orb ready.

The Brotherhood then walks off. Blob walks up next to Avalanche and Mystique as they look at Toad's corpse.

Avalanche: [to Blob] Take him outside

Blob (solemnly): For old times sake, I'll make sure Toad's body is buried somewhere quiet. [picks up Toad's body]

Mystique touches Toad's body in respect and watches as Blob takes it away.

Mystique: He was right. This isn't what we signed up for.

Avalanche: It doesn't matter anymore. Soon, the humans will get what they deserve.

Mystique: Toad wasn't a human, he was-

Avalanche: A casualty of war. Acceptable losses.

Mystique: ACCEPTABLE?! I let myself believe we were making things better. But we're not. I can't do this anymore. I'm done.

She tries to leave, but Avalanche grabs her

Avalanche: You have a death wish?! There is no 'done'!

Mystique: Maybe not for you. Goodbye, Avalanche.

She tries to walk away, but Avalanche causes a tremor that knocks her to the ground.

Avalanche (Mystique gets up): Mystique, don't make me do this.

She punches Avalanche in the face and knocks him out.

Mystique (to Avalanche's unconscious body): You didn't give me a choice, Dominikos.

Blob walks up to Mystique.

Blob: Mystique, you traitor! I'll have Magneto execute you for this!

Mystique: Just try it, Blob!

Mystique punched Blob in the back of the head and knocked him out.

Mystique (to Blob's unconscious body): Never did appreciate your company. Alright, I'll need to use the teleporter to get to Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

1 hour earlier at the estate, we were watching TV and playing card games and reading books.

Me: So far things have been very quiet guys.

Lola: Yeah they sure have.

Me: Want to go horseback riding?

Everyone cheered!.

Me: I'll take that as a yes.

Poromon was chasing Fudgy and it was funny.

Poromon (chases Fudgy): MUST EAT TALKING CHOCOLATE!

Nico: Poromon! That's enough!

Poromon stopped.

We headed out. We were riding our horses and Rapidash in the park.

Me: It sure is a beautiful day to ride through the park.

Laney: It sure is.

Linka: Yeah.

Nico: I love riding on horses. But I like Rapidash better.

Me: I do too.

Vince: It's so much fun.

Carol: Yeah.

Timmy T.: As long as no one fights us.

Me: Timmy how come your parents are such idiots?

Timmy T.: I don't know. They were probably born that way.

Me: Well if you ask me your parents are not only dumb as a sack of diapers but also completely uneducated with non-existent brains.

Lori: I literally agree J.D.

Chloe.: Yeah.

Varie: Chloe how did you and Timmy meet?

Chloe: I moved to Dimmsdale not too long ago and I was pretty popular because of everything I've done all over the world and I did so much for Dimmsdale.

Me: You're a very skilled girl.

Chloe: Thanks.

Timmy T.: But the Fairy World High Council said that because of the high level of demand, there was a huge fairy shortage. So I had to share my Fairy Godparents with Chloe. I was shocked and screamed for 47 hours.

Me: Wow! A scream like that defies the laws of physics.

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: But I'm glad that this Fairy Shortage happened. It was like this brought you and Chloe together as friends.

Timmy T.: I guess it did.

Aqua: Yeah. Vicky how did you become so evil to begin with?

Vicky: I was badly abused by extremely bad babysitters and it was because of them that I was a pure evil monster hellbent on ruling the world.

We gasped.

Me: We should've learned about that earlier.

Vicky: It's not your fault J.D.

Me: You're right. But what really infuriates me is Mr. Crocker. That crackpot is one insane nut.

Suddenly we felt a huge explosion and a seismic wave shook us.

Me: Wow! What was that!?

Tara: That wasn't me.

Me: I know it wasn't you Tara. (Points to another spot of the park) But it came from over there!

Maria: Francis, remember when we were in the Meta Breed and we pulled a heist in Vegas?

Francis: Yeah. That was from when we went into a bank full of security guards. What about it?

Maria: Just had a feeling about that one, a sixth sense that things were going to go bad.

Francis: And they would have, if Ebon hadn't have pulled us out of there. What about it?

Maria: I'm getting the same feeling now.

Just then Mystique ran up to us and Gambit saw her.

Mystique: Gambit? Is that you? (avoids Gambit's staff) Thank goodness. Where are Rogue and Nightcrawler?

Gambit: Somewhere off not being criminals! (throws a card at her but she ducks)

Mystique: You really need to work on your aim.

Gambit (smirks): Do I? (the card rebounds and hits Mystique, knocking her down) Remy LeBeau never misses.

Me: Raven Darkholme A.K.A. Mystique! What are you doing here?

Mystique: I left Magneto and my former teammates to join you guys. Magneto killed my friend Toad.

Me: Mortimer Toynbee A.K.A. Toad is dead!?

Laney: Why would he kill him like that in cold blood!?

Mystique: Because he objected to our methods and he killed him.

Nico: That monster! But I heard from Charles Xavier that his friend Erik Lehnsherr was brutally beaten and tortured by the Nazis and that's why he is the way he is.

Me: Those Nazis are complete monsters! They are completely Anti-God.

Lana: No kidding. Those guys are pure evil.

Lola: You said it.

Gambit: I don't care. Mystique here obviously came to kill us.

Me: Wait Remy. She's telling the truth. If Magneto and his teammates are here then we have a fight on our hands. Raven you are more than welcome to join the Redemption Squad if you want to.

Mystique: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Lets go!

We rode up to the area in the park.

Lincoln is being pinned down by Blob.

Magneto (Blob pins Lincoln down): Blob, you won the coin toss. Would you like to crush Lincoln Loud's head or rip him in half?

Blob: I vote for crushing his head!

Lincoln: Just try it, tubby!

Blob: What's the matter, Loud? Too scared to make a last joke? (about to punch Lincoln)

Deathstrike (stops Blob): Wait!

Blob: What?

Lincoln (smugly): She said, "Wait."

Blob: I heard her!

Deathstrike: You promised me things were going be like old times.

Avalanche: It is like old times, only better. The humans are about to become extinct. And the X Men are going to be ancient history!

Deathstrike: And yet the likes of the Legion of Doom are giving us orders.

Magneto: You leave Grodd and those others fools to us. We always have a plan. You know this.

Deathstrike: Well, fill me in.

Omega Red: When the time is right.

Deathstrike (saracastically): But of course! We're fellow mutants, aren't we? Except when you all refuse to tell me what's going on.

Lincoln took this time to escape from Blob. The latter's about to follow him but Deathstrike slashes her soon to be former teammate in the arm.

We swooped in and kicked them in the face each.

They got up and saw us.

Me: The Brotherhood of Mutants.

Cyclops: We didn't expect to see you all here.

Magneto: That's right.

Me: Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich A.K.A. Omega Red, Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes A.K.A. Blob, Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis A.K.A. Avalanche, Yuriko Oyama A.K.A. Lady Deathstrike, and Erik Lehnsherr A.K.A. Magneto.

Omega Red: That's right J.D.

Linka: We didn't come here to tell you how we know about your resumes.

Me: We came here to kill you. Just like we killed your other teammates Sabretooth and Pyro. Juggernaut is actually in one of our prisons and Sabretooth we did kill. Well except for Pyro. We didn't kill him, he decided to blow himself up and try to take us with him.

Blob: So Pyro and Sabretooth are dead?

Lori: That's right and they literally deserved it.

Lincoln: Just like you are going to.

Me: Yeah. Erik I don't understand you. Why do you hate all humans so much? What have we ever done to you that would warrant such terrible behavior towards us?

Magneto: Because humans are pathetic and evil monsters that only deserve death. Mutants are the next step in evolution and we are the superior being.

Me: No. I don't believe that at all and you don't have any idea how wrong you are. Mutants are very much like everyone else. After we threw Trask into the Neptune prison for all eternity, Humans and Mutants put their differences aside and are now working together to help each other regardless of what they are and how different they are from everybody else.

Cyclops: That's right! Humans and Mutants can now Coexist with each other.

Me: Maybe fighting you will help you see that.

Magneto: We shall see.

Carol: Let me talk to Yuriko first.

Me: Okay Carol.

Carol walked up to Lady Deathstrike.

Carol: Yuriko, before we fight I want to know why you hate Wolverine so much. What has he ever done to you that would warrant such terrible behavior?

Lady Deathstrike: (Japanese Accent) Because he and Weapon X killed my family. Here's my life story.

* * *

Yuriko Oyama was born in Osaka, Japan. Her father was Lord Dark Wind, a Japanese crime lord and criminal scientist who created the process by which adamantium can be bonded to bone. Kenji was a former Japanese kamikaze pilot during World War II. His face was horribly scarred in a failed suicide attack on an American battleship. Feeling shamed by his failure decades earlier, he scarred the faces of Yuriko and her two brothers in a ritual design. Her two brothers would later die while in the service of their father. Yuriko teamed up with Daredevil to free her lover, Kiro, from her father's servitude, and to gain vengeance against her father for her scarring and the death of her two brothers. She guided Daredevil to Lord Dark Wind's private island in search of Bullseye. When Yuriko slew Lord Dark Wind (just as he was about to kill Daredevil), the devoted Kiro chose suicide to honor his master. Distraught, Yuriko belatedly embraced her father's ideals and sought to track down whoever dishonored him and restore Japan's honor. She adopted a costumed identity, as a samurai warrior. She attempted to rediscover her father's adamantium bonding process. Her trail led to Wolverine, whose skeleton had been bonded with adamantium, which she desired to retrieve for study. Deathstrike sought to kill him to right the wrong what she considered the theft of her father's theories and thus restore her family's honor, ignoring the fact that Wolverine had been forcibly enhanced with adamantium; however, Yuriko and her followers were defeated by Wolverine and Vindicator of Alpha Flight.

* * *

Carol however refused to believe that.

Carol: Yuriko you don't have any idea how wrong you are about that.

Me: And here is why Yuriko.

I handed her a file on everything that Weapon X has done and what she saw was horrific. She saw that it was Weapon X that orchestrated the events that befell her family and that she was used as a weapon for their own selfish purposes to destroy Wolverine.

Carol: After we killed Sabretooth, we destroyed Weapon X and completely eradicated it and its insane experiments.

Lady Deathstrike began to realize that everything she was told and has done was a lie and was wrong and she broke down crying and Carol comforted her.

Omega Red: I heard all about Weapon X and the horrible deeds it did.

Magneto: Yes. It's good it was destroyed.

Me: I agree Erik. But a fight still has to be done.

Lady Deathstrike: I agree.

She slashed Blob and cut him badly.

Lady Deathstrike: I'm through with this! I'm through with the Brotherhood! We're not helping people by killing them. We're only bringing this world closer to extinction. There's no honor in that!

Me: That's right. What the Brotherhood is doing is nothing short of cold-hearted genocidal murder. Come on guys.

Most of us go Super Angel, Nico went Super Saiyan 4, and everyone else spread their wings.

Me: Brotherhood of Mutants you all will pay for everything you have done.

Omega Red: We shall see.

Omega Red fired a cloud of his death spores at us. But our powers completely destroyed them.

Me: You're gonna have to do better than that.

Magneto: How about this to even the odds?

We saw that Magneto had a dark orb in his gauntlet and he summoned a Grim Reaper, Trickmaster, Storm Rider, Blizzard Lord & Volcanic Lord, Heartless Deathstrike and a Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn Heartless.

Me: You have a Dark Orb that enables you to summon Heartless.

Magneto: That's right. Handy tool if I must say.

Francis: Just how many remnants of Xehanort's Darkness are there?

Me: Countless from what I can see. Lets go!

We went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn

* * *

Jubilee, Ace, Linka, Luna Frost, Fu, and Olette were facing the Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn.

Luna: Not this guy again dudes.

Jubilee: I heard you all faced this guy before.

Linka: Yeah. It's not pleasant.

Fu: Lets get him!

They went at him and Fu kicked him in the face.

Fu: (Echoing) **SEVEN-TAILED NINJA ART: SATURNIAN LOCUST RINGSTORM!**

Fu fired rings made of glowing yellow locusts of pure energy and they hit the Heartless and exploded.

KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM!

They hurt the Heartless badly.

Linka: That was so awesome Fu!

Fu: Thanks Linka. When you're a Jinchuriki of one of the Tailed Beasts you can access many abilities nobody can even dream of.

Olette: That is amazing.

Fu: It sure is. Lets do a combo Olette.

Olette: You got it Fu.

Olette had her Keyblade turn into a Flower Blaster and Fu had rings of orange energy butterflies ready.

Fu and Olette: (Echoing) **SEVEN-TAILED LIGHT ART: JUPITER BUTTERFLY SATURNSTORM!**

Olette fired orange energy balls and Fu fired energy rings. They combined and turned into mini-energy Saturns and they hit the Heartless and exploded all over the place.

BOOM! KRABOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOMM!

Olette: That was so awesome!

Linka: It sure was Olette. Great Combo.

Jubilee: I'll say.

Fu: You are learning fast Olette. Great job.

Olette: Thanks Fu.

Luna fired a blast of ice and froze the Heartless in place.

Linka: Lightning time!

Linka fired a huge blast of lightning and electrocuted the Heartless.

Suddenly a call was heard and out came a Lunala, the Moon Pokemon.

Luna: Wow! It's a Lunala!

Linka: It sure is beautiful.

Lunala fired it's Moongeist Beam at the Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn and it hit it with a powerful explosion. Luna threw a pokeball and caught the Lunala.

Luna: My very first Pokemon dudes.

Jubilee fired a blast of fireworks and burned the Heartless and Ace formed a flock of phoenixes and they burned the Heartless.

Jubilee: Lets finish it with our combo Ace!

Ace: You got it Jubilee!

Ace formed a dragon out of thin air and Jubilee fired a blast of fireworks at it.

Jubilee and Ace: FIREWORKS DRAGON EXPLOSION!

The fireworks combined with the dragon and it roared. It flew at the Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn Heartless and it hit it and exploded into a powerful explosion of fireworks and dazzling beauty.

KRABBOOOMMM!

Linka: That was awesome!

Luna: Great combo dudes.

Jubilee: Thanks Luna.

Ace: That was fun and awesome. Lets help J.D.

Luna: You got it dude.

* * *

Battle 2: Avalanche

* * *

Sakura, Lynn, Edzilla, Tara, Inque, Storm, Beast Boy, Cornelia and Bobby were facing Avalanche.

Tara: In the immortal words of Nico, Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis A.K.A. Avalanche, you have failed this world.

Sakura: People like you are never welcome in our world.

Edzilla: ED SMASH EARTHQUAKE MAN!

Cornelia: Lets get him!

They went at Avalanche and Sakura punched Avalanche with devastating power and force.

POW!

She punched him in the face with devastating force and knocked out some of his teeth.

BLAM!

She kicked him in the stomach.

KROW!

She bashed him in the crotch with a powerful kick and it made Avalanche scream like a little girl.

Sakura: Now you are finished!

Sakura activated the Hundred Strengths Seal and kicked him into the air and jumped up and pile drove him in the back and sent him flying to the ground. She went at him with incredible speed.

Sakura: CCHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

KRABBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

She slammed her punch into Avalanche with incredibly devastating force and it caused a massive explosion of dirt and rock as Sakura slammed him into the ground.

Lynn: Wow! That was awesome!

Cornelia: What power!

Tara: He sure asked for an incredible punch.

Storm: He sure did.

Inque: We're not finished with him yet.

When the dust cleared Avalanche was in a huge hole badly mangled and bruised to the point where all his bones in his legs were protruding through his skin.

Inque: Whoa!

Tara: Sakura really destroyed him.

Bobby: No kidding.

Cornelia: It's combo time.

Bobby: You got it Cornelia.

Bobby touched the ground and a sapphire crystal fist grew underneath Avalanche and punched him high into the air. Bobby and Tara went at him with fists of crystal.

Bobby and Cornelia: CRYSTAL PULVERIZER FIST!

They slammed their crystal fists into Avalanche and pulverized him with a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs.

Lynn fired globs of lava and burned him badly.

Tara hit him all over the place with powerful boulders.

Storm: It's our turn Inque.

Inque: You got it Ororo!

Inque anchored Avalanche's feet to the ground and Storm formed a powerful lightning storm overhead and then lightning struck Avalanche head on.

ZAP!

Lightning hit him again.

ZAP!

Avalanche: (Groans) That's twice. What's the chances?

Lightning then hit Avalanche 20 times. (Think of how Billy was hit by lightning in the episode Dumb Luck)

Inque: Now for the grand finale.

Inque formed rods in the ground and Storm fired a tremendous blast of lightning.

Inque and Storm: SUPERLIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION STRIKE!

The lightning hit him and he was screaming in pain as he was being electrocuted with 100,000,000,000 volts of electricity. When the lightning faded Avalanche was completely numb and paralyzed.

Cornelia: Ouch. That must've really hurt.

Tara: No kidding.

Gloria M.: But that was so awesome!

Tara: It sure was sis.

Edzilla: Now to send you far away.

Edzilla hit Avalanche with his tail and sent him flying through the sky.

Avalanche: I'M BLASTING OFF!

When he was far away a star appeared and vanished as it appeared.

TING!

Ash: HEY! THAT'S TEAM ROCKET'S LINE!

Serena: He sure ripped them off.

Sakura: Maybe so but who knows where he will end up.

Tara: Yep. Lets help J.D. out.

Storm: Right.

They did so.

Miles away in the middle of the ocean, Avalanche landed into the ocean miles away from North America.

* * *

Battle 3: Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord Heartless

* * *

Lea, Nick, Lori J., Iceman, Dana Ice, Lori Volcana, Lola, Lana, Aqua, Sasuke, Octane, Taranee, Irma, Sunstreaker and Maria R. were fighting the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord Heartless.

Lea: Lets get them!

They went at the two Heartless of Fire and Ice. Lea, Lori J., Lori Volcana, Lola, Sasuke, Taranee and Sunstreaker went at the Blizzard Lord and Nick, Iceman, Dana Ice, Lana, Aqua, Irma and Octane were fighting the Volcanic Lord.

Lea fired blasts of fire at the Blizzard Lord and it burned it bad and Lori J. fired blasts of fire at it.

Lori Volcana: Now to really burn you up!

Lori Volcana fired a huge blast of fire and burned the Blizzard Lord.

Sasuke: (Echoing) **INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!**

Sasuke sent a powerful wave of the black flames of Amaterasu and it continuously burned the Blizzard Lord. Lola and Lori J. fired blasts of fire and burned him.

Taranee fired a huge blast of fire at the Blizzard Lord.

Sunstreaker: Lets burn this guy Taranee.

Taranee: You got it Sunstreaker!

Taranee fired a huge blast of fire and Sunstreaker fired rockets made of pure fire.

Taranee and Sunstreaker: INFERNO MISSILE FIRESTORM!

The fire and missiles combined and they hit the Blizzard Lord and exploded and burned him badly.

In the battle with the Volcanic Lord, Dana Ice fired a powerful blast of ice and snow and froze the Volcanic Lord and Irma, Aqua and Lana fired water and snow and cooled it down.

Octane fired a laser blast and burned the Volcanic Lord.

Maria: Combo time Octane!

Octane: You got it Maria!

Maria fired a huge blast of water and Octane fired his quad laser at an incredible intensity.

Maria R. and Octane: MEGATSUNAMI LASER FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful laser storm of pure water and it cooled him down. He crashed onto the weakened Blizzard Lord.

Lea: Lets finished them with our combo Drake.

Iceman: You got it Lea.

Lea fired a blast of fire and Iceman fired a blast of ice.

Lea and Iceman: FIERY ICESTORM DEATHWIND!

The blasts combined and completely obliterated the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord Heartless.

Lori Volcana: That was literally awesome!

Lola: It sure was.

Lea: Those freaks sure got what was coming to them.

Nick: They sure did. Lets go help J.D. out.

Lori J.: Good idea.

* * *

Battle 4: Blob

* * *

Colossus, Sandman, Liam, Carmen, Luan, Eddy, Sam M., Leni Ivy, Venom, Hinata, Ino, Yugito Nii, Hay Lin and Lori's Children were facing Blob, the hugely fat and strong super villain.

Luan: You sure are a big heavy hitter. (Laughs) But seriously, you are one fat monstrosity.

Yugito: And he REALLY needs to go on a huge diet.

Venom: We agree. He needs a strenuous exercise regimen in the Moon Prison for the rest of his worthless and pathetic life.

Blob: Shut up! I'll crush you!

Sandman attacks Blob, punching him again and again. Blob stands there.

Blob: Uhh! Oh, that was good. [Sandman repeatedly punches him, to no effect] Hey, guess what? [Blob punches him, knocking Sandman down]

Yugito then slapped Blob with a blue fire tail and she held out her hands and two tails formed. 5 balls of pure blue fire appeared in a fan formation.

Yugito: (Echoing) **TWO-TAILS NINJA ART: HELLFIRE FAN SHOT!**

She fired the blue fireballs and they all hit Blob and exploded with the power of 4 pounds of C4 explosives.

Luan: That was awesome!

Luan fired a blast of white light and it hit Blob in the eyes and blinded him.

Leni: You totes need more tomatoes in your diet.

Leni used her plant powers and formed tomato plants and fired big tomato bombs and they hit him and exploded all over him. Resulting in him becoming a majorly disgusting mess.

Liam: (Southern Accent) You are one ugly guy!

Blob: Same to you pig boy!

Liam: Pig!? Are you talking to me?

Carmen: Uh oh! He called Liam a pig!

Liam: Are you talking to me!?

Carmen: He shouldn't have done that.

Liam: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?

Carmen: Now he's in for it!

Liam: THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!

Liam charged and viciously pulverized Blob all over the place with incredible rage.

Ino: (Echoing) **NINJA ART: MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!**

Ino made Blob punch himself all over the place.

Hinata: He's within my field. (Echoing) **WATER STYLE EIGHT TRIGRAMS: 256 WATER PALMS!**

Hinata had water around her hands and she hit Blob all over his body 256 times with extreme ferocity and punched him all over the place with the sheer force of massive mega tsunami waves.

Hay Lin fired a powerful blast of wind and blew Blob around in a circle at an incredible speed. Blob was spinning around in a tornado at an incredible speed.

Hay Lin: Lets use a combo guys.

Roxanne: You literally got it Hay Lin.

Hay Lin and Lori's children fired a tremendous blast of wind.

Hay Lin and Lori's Children: TORNADIC SPEED SPIN!

The blasts of wind spun Blob in a powerful tornado at a blazing speed.

Sandman: Lets send this oversized blimp flying.

Colossus: You got it Flint.

Sandman covered his fist in sand and it turned into a huge fist with spikes and Colossus turned his body into steel.

Colossus and Sandman: SUPERMETAL FIST SANDSTORM!

Their punches slammed into Blob with incredible force and sent Blob flying all the way up into the sky with incredible force.

In the Moon Prison, Stan Lee was working as a Janitor cleaning up after the prisoners lunches. Then suddenly Blob crashed through the ceiling of the Moon Prison. Blob had stars, planets, moons and swirls were spiraling around his head and his eyes were spinning and he was chuckling stupidly.

Stan Lee: I think you need to go on a diet here Blob.

Warden: I agree Stan.

Blob was condemned to eternity in the Moon Prison and was forced to exercise for life.

* * *

A montage followed. We all demonstrated all kinds of moves and combos.

Aylene C., Laney, Lucy, Kraven and Nightcrawler were facing the Guard Armor Heartless and Nightcrawler and Kraven used a powerful combo called PRIMAL JUNGLE PUNCHSTORM and reduced the Guard Armor Heartless to scrap metal.

Beast (X-Men) And Fuzzy's Nephews used a combo on the Groundshaker Heartless called CARNIVOROUS MEATLOVERS CHEWSTORM and it reduced the Heartless to pieces with meat.

Angel and Teresa used a combo on the Storm Rider Heartless called SONIC ANGEL DEATHWING.

Calypso and Wolverine used a combo that killed the Heartless Deathstrike called PRIMAL SLASHSTORM OF THE JUNGLE and it reduced it to dust.

Cyclops and Francis used a combo on the Trickmaster Heartless called LASERFIRE FIRESTORM and it reduced the Heartless to ash.

Stalker and Gambit used a combo on the Grim Reaper Heartless called JUNGLE CARDSPEAR SKEWER and it caused the Grim Reaper Heartless to explode.

Rogue and Rubberband Man used a combo on Omega Man called RUBBERLEECH DUST REDUCER and it reduced Omega Man to dust in an instant.

* * *

Final Fight: Magneto.

* * *

Now it was all of us facing Magneto.

Me: Get ready Erik. It's gonna be the battle with Humans and Mutants.

Magneto: Yes it will. And Mutants will win.

Me: Lets dance.

I charged and punched him in the face and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted Magneto. Magneto got up and Lincoln fired more lightning as he fired a blast of magnetic energy and the blasts were intensly powerful as they clashed. Lincoln then surprised us by firing a powerful blast of magnetic energy and the power coming off of their blasts was so strong that lightning struck all over the place.

Me: Their power is equal!

Goku: It's unbelievable!

Vegeta: No kidding Kakarot.

Lincoln teleported and kicked Magneto in the face and they both flew into the air and Nico flew into the air with him.

Nico: Erik Lehnsherr A.K.A. you have failed this city! (launches Thrust's missiles at him)

The Missiles hit him and exploded.

Magneto (to Optimus Prime and Magnet Man): Foolish mechanical creatures. Thinking you can best the Master of Magnetism!

Magnet Man: You're not the only one who can use magnetism!

Optimus Prime: And don't even try to magnetize us. J.D. made us immune to magnetism

Magneto (to the X Men): I should've eliminated you all when I had the chance! Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to know that Bolivar Trask of all people was right?

Me: Trask was never right and I should've killed that little freak too. People like him have no right to live.

Jean Grey then activated the Phoenix Force and fired blasts of fire at Magneto and burned him.

Bleez fired blasts of red Rage Energy and burned holes in his clothes.

Bleez: Combo time Jean!

Jean Grey: You got it!

Jean Grey fired a blast of fire and Bleez fired red Rage blasts.

Jean Grey and Bleez: PHOENIX FIRE RAGESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a red firebird and it hit Magneto and exploded!

Lincoln: My turn. Celica?

Celica: You got it Lincoln.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Celica unsheathed her sword.

Lincoln and Celica: LIGHTNING SWORD SLASHSTORM!

The lightning turned the blade of Celica's sword and into a blade of pure lightning and she slashed Magneto a lot.

Me: Final Smash Time!

Cyclops: You got it. LASERVISOR DEATH RAY!

Cyclops fired a powerful laser blast from his visor at Magneto and it burned him across his chest.

Magnet Man: My turn. ELECTROMAGNETIC RAY SCRAMBLE!

Magnet Man fired a powerful electromagnetic ray and it hit Magneto and warped his powers up really bad. Magneto was down for the count.

Magneto: Alright. You win. Go ahead and finish me off. I had a good run. But I guess every leader has to expire sometime.

Nico: No. Professor X still thinks you can change. And I'm going to grant you that chance. But first, let's do something about your powers.

Nico stripped him of his powers and he was now a normal human.

Nico: And I know just where to put you.

Cyclops: (To the Viewers) This is now the end of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

We put Magneto in a nice retirement home.

Magneto: So even after all I've done, you're still putting me in a retirement home.

Nico: Well, you are getting old. I also feel sorry for you because of all the pain and suffering that the Nazis caused you. And you know how we feel about Nazis.

Magneto: Oh, I know. But even without my powers, this isn't the last you'll see of me.

Nico: That's why this retirement home allows visitors.

Me: Trust me Erik. If there's one thing we despise out of everything that's evil it's Naziism and people like the Nazis have no right to be on this planet. They are completely Anti-God.

Charles Xavier arrived.

Professor X: (British Accent) I agree.

Me: Hello Charles.

Professor X: Hello J.D. Thank you for helping Erik. I have some business with Him.

Me: Certainly.

Nico: Have a nice chat you two.

We left.

* * *

Back at the estate we were training and out came a Magnemite, A Magneton and a Magnezone.

Lincoln: A Magnemite, Magnezone and Magneton.

Me: These are perfect for me.

I threw three Pokeballs and caught them.

Lincoln: Way to go J.D.!

Me: Thanks and that's not all that came. Look!

A Growlithe and a Poliwrath came.

Nico: A Poliwrath and a Growlithe! They're mine!

Nico threw two Pokeballs and caught them.

Earlier I caught a Lunala and a Solgaleo. Luan and Eddy caught a Solgaleo too. Mystique and Lady Deathstrike have joined the Redemption Squad and the Brotherhood of Mutants has been stopped for good.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Magneto is one of the most awesome Mutant Supervillains in X-Men. Ian McKellan did a great job in the 3 X-Men movies. I used the Animated version of Mystique in this one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	629. Crimes of Fashion

[The episode begins in the Fortress of Solitaire.]

One-Eyed Jack: [in Clyde's voice] "Well, Ace, we've narrowed down the suspects to...the Card Shark, Snake Eyes, and the Old Maid." [shows said cards] "But which one made off with the golden die?"

Ace Savvy: [in Lincoln's voice] "It's as clear as the mustache on your face, Jack. Only one of these villains could've done the deed. And that is..."

[It reveals that Lincoln and Clyde are reading the comic in Lincoln's living room, dressed up as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. Me, Laney, Nico, Nick, Lori J., Varie and Lily are with them. Laney is dressed up like Lady Solitaire.]

Lincoln: "My money's on the Card Shark."

Me: My money is on Old Maid.

Laney: I'm thinking it's the Card Shark.

Lori J.: Me too.

Nick: This is so cool.

Clyde: "Same. The guy never blinks, you just can't trust him. OK, let's see." [turns the page to show that it was indeed the Card Shark.]

Lincoln: "Boom!"

Clyde: "Nailed it! We just solved our fifth case in a row." [Me, Laney, Clyde and Lincoln fist bump] "We're on a hot streak."

Nico: Card Shark you have failed this city.

We laugh.

Lily: That is always a great line Nico.

Nico: Thanks Lily.

[Right then, the front door opens and a pretty sad Leni walks in.]

Lincoln: [concerned] "Hey, Leni. How was work?"

Leni: [on her knees hugging the newel] "Terrible!"

Me: (Concerned) Leni, what's wrong?

Lincoln: [he and Clyde rush over] "What happened? I thought things were going great at the store."

Leni: "They were...until this afternoon..."

Me: What happened?

[Flashback to Reininger's that afternoon. Leni is helping Girl Jordan at the check-out counter.]

Leni: "Your receipt's in the bag, along with some samples of our new scent: Sugar Cookie Sunshine."

[Girl Jordan beams at this and looks in her bag.]

Girl Jordan: Thanks Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome Jordan.

[Leni notices a woman picking out a skirt and she walks over.]

Leni: "That skirt would look great on you. And it also makes a cute poncho."

Woman: [gasps with delight] "You just changed my life!"

Ms. Carmichael: [clears her throat] "Uh, Leni?"

Leni: "Hi, Mrs. Carmichael. How's the monthly inventory going?"

Ms. Carmichael: "Not great. Several scarves have gone missing. Can you come with me?"

Leni: "Are we going on a scavenger hunt?"

[End of flashback]

Leni: [tearing up] "There was no scavenger hunt. She thinks I stole the scarves!"

Lincoln: "What? Why would she think that?"

Laney: Yeah. I don't understand.

Leni: "They were all from my department, and they all went missing in the month that I've worked there, so she said she had to let me go. And I said, 'Go where?', and she said, 'That means you're fired!'" [wails screamingly]

Ed comforted her.

Ed: There there Leni. (Pats her back) There there.

Lincoln: [to Clyde] "That is so unfair. Leni would never steal anything."

Me: I agree. This is taking things way too far.

Laney: Yeah. Leni is not the kind of girl that would steal things like that.

Clyde: "This is worse than the time Crazy 8 was falsely accused of stacking the deck." [Lincoln gets an idea] "If only there was someone who could help clear Leni's name."

Ed (to a crying Leni): Leni, it's gonna be ok. I'm going to talk to the mall owner to straighten this whole mess out.

Leni (crying): Just don't beat her up, ok?

Ed (smiles): I won't. (Leni smiles back)

Ed leaves the house and he grins evilly.

Ed: But Edzilla will!

Me: I have a strong feeling that someone is out to ruin Leni's good name.

Nico: Yeah. I can feel it.

Nick: Whoever it is must have some kind of personal vendetta against Leni and whoever it is really hates her.

Laney: I don't think they would go that far.

Me: We'd better do some detective work and clear Leni's name as we figure this out.

Eddy was watching cartoons with Luan, Linka, and Double D when they heard Edzilla roar.

Eddy: That doesn't sound good.

Luan: That's Edzilla!

Linka: It's coming from the Mall.

Edd: Oh dear! Ed must've gone over there!

Me: Lets go guys!

We rushed over to the mall.

* * *

We arrived at the Mall and saw Edzilla smashing up the store.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Ed! What ware you doing?!

Edzilla: MALL OWNER HURT LENI! NOW ED WILL SMASH MALL OWNER!

Xion: Ed, she's not worth it!

Edzilla: ED NO CARE! MALL OWNER WILL BE SMASHED!

Eddy: And then what, Lumpy? After you smash her, you'll go to jail for the rest of your life!

Double D: Ed, there are other ways we can solve this. But smashing the mall owner isn't one of them!

Me: That's right Ed. We'll find whoever did this to Leni and make sure that she suffers the consequences for their crimes.

Edzilla changed back.

Ed: You're right guys.

We went to Reininger's, where Leni worked. We saw the manager of the store.

Me: Excuse me? Are you Mrs. Carmichael, the manager of Reininger's?

Mrs. Carmichael: I am. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's such an honor to see you all here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you as well. We have a couple of questions regarding an incident that happened here with Leni.

I pull out a clipboard.

Me: Can you tell us what went down just a couple of hours ago?

Mrs. Carmichael: Sure.

Mrs. Carmichael told us that she believes that Leni stole scarves from her department but that's all that she gave us.

Me: That is so strange.

Maria: Excuse me. You fired Leni because you thought that she stole several scarves. But she would never do that.

Me: I agree. Something is very fishy here. Mind if we take a look at the security cameras?

Mrs. Carmichael: Not at all J.D.

Jackie, Mandee, Fiona and Miguel arrived.

Miguel: Guys! We heard what happened to Leni.

Fiona: Yeah. We heard she was fired for stealing scarves. But I don't think she did it.

Jackie: Yeah Leni is not like that.

Mandee: I have a feeling someone is out to ruin her name.

Me: We think so too guys. Would you like to help us?

Jackie: Sure.

Mandee: Leni is our best friend at school.

Fiona: And our best friend at work so we're gonna help her.

We went to the security camera room and reviewed the footage from over the last 24 hours.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) So what exactly are we looking for?

Me: Any information that will tell us who or what is behind getting Leni fired.

Kraven: Who would have a grudge against Leni besides the Legion of Doom?

Me: That's what we intend to find out.

I scrolled through the footage and at 12:37 AM on the tape, I saw a strange figure in Leni's department. It was wearing a black shirt with black hair and blue jeans with sneakers.

Me: Wait. Look here guys.

We saw the figure.

The figure then swiped the scarves from Leni's department. We gasped.

Mandee: That is not Leni. She does not have black hair.

Me: Yeah. Your hunch was correct Nico. Someone stole the scarves from Leni's department and framed her for it.

Laney: She cost Leni her job.

Lori: Can you literally find out who it is?

Me: The image is too blurry to get a clear image of the face.

Lisa: Perhaps I can be of assistance.

Lisa pulled out her computer and downloaded the image to it.

Me: Okay. Nico, you take some of the group and go search. We'll let you know if we find anything.

Nico: You got it.

Mrs. Carmichael: When this is over, I owe Leni an apology.

They did so.

* * *

In the lobby of the mall, Nico, May, Lincoln, Laney, Lana, Lola, Luan, Eddy, Edd, Linka and Clyde were getting ready.

Nico: Let's split up and search for whoever framed Leni.

Lincoln: Okay. Me, Laney, Lana, Lola, and Clyde will search the east side of the mall.

Nico: And we'll take the west side.

Nico sent out his Raichu.

Nico: Raichu you come with us. Lets go.

They split up and searched.

* * *

Lisa had the image we found on the cameras enhanced and we got a much better description of the girl that framed Leni for stealing scarves. She had black hair and red eyes and a scar on her face in the shape of a ninja star.

Lisa: The image is all better.

Me: Lets see.

We looked at the image and Lori gasped.

Lori: I know that girl! That's Belle Muldoon.

Fiona: No way!

Miguel: Evil Belle is behind all this!?

Nick: Who was she?

Lori: She used to be one of Leni's best friends before Jackie and Mandee here. But something happened to her that literally made her bore a terrible vengeance against her.

Me: What happened Lori?

Lori: She got jealous of Leni being much prettier than she was. They literally got into a nasty fight and it ended up with Leni slashing her face, leaving a scar in the shape of a ninja star. Ever since then, Belle has literally hated Leni's guts with a terrible vengeance.

Fiona: I know Belle. She never talked to me that much, but she has a really rotten temper. One time, I saw a bunch of pictures in her house plastered over her wall and had them all covered in red paint with the words "Kill Leni." She hates Leni with a terrible vengeance and she even had dolls that looked Leni with their heads cut off.

Me: Geez! That is not just a terrible vengeance, that's a merciless vendetta. When did this happen?

Lori: It was 1 year before you moved here J.D.

Me: Oh man. This girl has some serious problems.

Lori: She literally does. She was expelled from school and she swore to get revenge on Leni no matter what.

Me: That is awful. This girl needs to go to prison or a psychiatric hospital.

Varie: She should never be allowed to walk the streets of Gotham Royal York ever again.

Aylene C.: She's far too dangerous.

Lori: I literally agree with you Aylene. Not just to everyone around her but also to herself. When I get my hands on her I'm literally going to turn her into a human pretzel!

Me: Oh she will pay for this. She'll pay with interest in not just blood, but also money and jail time. Or Mental Hospital time, whichever sounds appropriate.

My eyes glowed red with righteous fury.

I pulled out my radio and called Nico. I told him to regroup at Reininger's.

When we regrouped we told him what we found out.

Lana: So Scarred Belle is behind this!

Luan: I thought we had seen the last of her for trying to attack Leni.

Me: Now she's back for revenge. She must've been planning this for weeks after Leni ruined her life.

Fiona: We know Belle and she has a lot of problems up here. (Taps her head)

Laney: She needs to be stopped.

Me: I agree.

I concentrated and found her.

Me: She's this way.

We went to an employees only room and opened the door. We saw Belle Muldoon with the scarves.

Me: Belle Muldoon.

Belle: That's right. J.D. Knudson. It's such a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Skip the pleasantries Belle. You got Leni fired for your crime. All because you wanted revenge for what Leni did to you.

Belle: That's right! Leni ruined my life! She gave me this ugly scar and got me expelled.

Me: That scar looks cute on you Belle. But you brought all that on yourself because of your own petty jealousy.

Nico: Belle Muldoon, you have failed this city!

Edzilla: ED SMASH PUNY GIRL!

Lori: No Ed. She's mine.

Lori walked up to Belle and grabbed her by the shirt. Lori had a massive fire in her eyes as a Satanic Cultist Choir sang in the background and real fire blazed in the background. Her teeth were now razors and her eyes were now demonic and slitted.

Lori: You got Leni fired you shameless little (Censored)! For that I am literally going to turn you into a Human Pretzel!

The vicious sounds of punching, kicking, biting and screaming was heard as Lori ferociously and mercilessly pulverized Belle practically to within an inch of her miserable life.

Fiona: Let me join in!

Mandee: Save seconds for me!

Jackie: Count me in!

Mandee, Jackie and Fiona joined in the fray and they mercilessly pulverized her into pulp!

POW! BIFF! CRACK! CHOMP! CRUNCH! BAM! BLANG! BLAM! QUACK! HONK! ZONK! KROW! KATOW! THWACK!

We winced and covered our eyes as Lori, Mandee, Jackie and Fiona viciously and mercilessly thrashed and pulverized Belle to an incredible level. When it was done Belle was rushed to the hospital handcuffed to her hospital bed and wrapped in a full body cast.

Ed growled at Belle as she was carted off.

Leni (pets Ed's head): Hey, big guy. Sun's going real low. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you.

* * *

[And so, Leni is at her job and was happy to be back. She then sees a woman near the jackets looking at a black top.]

Leni: "Cute top! And did you know that you can also wear it as a pencil skirt?"

[Ms. Carmichael appears]

Ms. Carmichael: "Oh, Leni, I can't apologize enough for accusing you of stealing those scarves. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Leni: [thinking] "Hmm... Are there any sweaters I can fold?" [Ms. Carmichael smiles, just then, we all arrive.] "Hey you guys! Thank you so much for getting my job back. I've been telling everyone at the mall what totes amazing detectives you are."

Me: Ah you're welcome Leni.

Fiona: It's great to have you back Leni.

Miguel: Same here.

Varie: What Belle did to you was wrong on so many levels and we had to help out.

Aylene C.: Yeah. And now she's paying for it. After she gets out of the hospital she's going to spend 60 years in the Antarctica Prison with Lenny Baxter as her cellmate.

We laughed.

Lola: Not only that but she has to pay $230,000,000,000,000.00 in restitution to you.

Me: The lesson here is, never challenge the ferocity of Lori, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee's wrath.

Lori: (Laughs) You literally got that right J.D.

Bobby: That's my awesome babe.

We laughed some more.

Kraven: (To the Viewers) Never mess with my comrades or there will be debts to pay in blood.

Me: True to that Comrade Sergei.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Crimes of Fashion was a really cute and awesome episode that aired last year in 2018. What Lincoln and Clyde did was truly brave and heroic of them. In the episode it was actually Mrs. Carmichael's little son that stole the scarves because of his imaginative ways. Which I thought was cool and funny. I wanted to make this more interesting by having a former friend from Leni's past come back for revenge to ruin her life. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	630. Spice of Death!

At the Gotham Royal York Retirement Home, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were visiting their father Magneto.

Varie: Well hello Pietro, Wanda. How was Hawaii?

Scarlet Witch: It was great Varie. Thank you for asking.

Quicksilver: We also stopped a lot of bad guys over there. It was mostly bank robbers, muggers and thieves.

Varie: Glad you two had fun. But a superhero's job is never done.

Scarlet Witch: True to that.

They went in and saw Magneto playing chess with Professor X.

Scarlet Witch: How are you feeling, Father?

Magneto: I'll let you be the judge of that.

Quicksilver: Could be worse. You could've been killed or turned into a Heartless.

Magneto: I know... My children, I am very sorry about all of this.

Scarlet Witch: Say no more, Father. There's plenty of blame to go around, on all three of us. After all, me and Pietro were the ones who left you alone. I'm just glad we got back from our vacation in Hawaii in order to visit you.

Quicksilver: And there's plenty of damaged family bonds to repair.

Magneto: I'm just hoping that we can make things right and be a family again like we once were.

Quicksilver: I'm not sure if things will ever be the same as it used to be between us.

Scarlet Witch (smiles): But that doesn't mean they can't be good again.

Professor X: Glad you all can pay Erik a visit.

Quicksilver: He may have been an enemy Charles but he is still family.

* * *

At the estate in the dining room. We were eating spicy chicken wings.

Me: Mmm. Delicious wings.

Nico: These are my favorite food.

Me: We know.

Wolverine: You couldn't find Avalanche, Fury?

Nick Fury: We tracked him down to where Edzilla launched him into the ocean. But by the time we got there, he was gone. The Legion of Doom must've extracted him.

Cyclops: Well, if he does show his face again, we'll be ready for him.

Me: Looks like the Legion of Doom got him before S.H.I.E.L.D. could get to him.

Nico: But we'll be ready for him.

Nico then noticed that May was feeling a little jealous.

Nico: May, I noticed that you've been jealous of Rachel. Is that true?

May: Well, yeah. I mean, me and Rachel are friends since we stopped the Yeerks. But I noticed that you and her have been talking with each other. And I can't help but feel jealous.

Nico: May, I understand how you're feeling. But me and Rachel are just friends. It's ok for me to talk to other girls as long as I stay faithful to you. Plus, Rachel already has Tobias as a boyfriend.

May: Really?

Nico: Sure. You are the only girl for me.

May: Oh Nico. You are so sweet.

They kissed.

Everyone: AWW!.

Lola: Aw isn't it sweet MAD Cat?

MAD Cat: (Purrs)

Lola: (To the viewers) I adopted MAD Cat after we killed Dr. Claw. He was really mean to him and I felt sorry for him. So I took him in and Cliff now has an awesome cat friend.

MAD Cat meowed.

Me: I'm glad you adopted him Lola. Usually I'm not one to carry a grudge but because Dr. Claw burned my hand, I was willing to make an exception. Also in a sense of poetic justice I slashed off Dr. Claw's right hand. In a cruel twist of fate, we both had grudges.

Lincoln: That is kind of ironic.

Me: Good way to put it buddy. But I would call it an act of karma dealt to Dr. Claw.

Lincoln: Yeah.

We laughed.

Nick: Yeah. How did you and Maria met William?

William: That was an awesome experience.

Maria R.: I was swimming and William was wanting to get wet.

FLASHBACK

Maria R.: (Narrating) **William saw me in my swimsuit and he was in love with me.**

William arrived at the swimming pool and he saw Maria in her aqua blue swimsuit.

William was blushing and he was instantly in love with Maria.

William: Wow!

Maria: (Giggles) You like what you see big boy?

William: Yeah. I'm William Dunbar.

Maria R.: Maria Rockell.

They shook hands and Maria winced in pain.

Maria R.: **I was sore from my Water Form when he shook my hand.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Maria R.: Ever since then we were in love.

Me: Aw.

May went over to Rachel (Animorphs).

May: Rachel, I want to say that I'm sorry.

Rachel (Animorphs): What for?

May: For being jealous. When I saw you talking to Nico occasionally, I thought that he had developed feelings for you. But now I know that you and him will only be friends. I just hope you can forgive me.

Rachel (Animorphs): Oh I forgive you May.

May: Thanks Rachel. By the way. When you turn into animals like that, doesn't it hurt you.

Rachel (to May): I know when I'm about to morph when I get this weird headache in my head and my stomach starts to have a cramp. And then, my bones start to stretch painfully into different shapes. And finally, I feel something growing inside of me, wanting to burst out of my skeleton.

Me: Ouch. Whenever I turn into animals I'm used to it. But it's mostly the monsters from The Thing that I turn into.

Tobias: Oh yeah. I saw that.

Nick: That was so awesome that you can do that.

Me: It was. But you don't know this Nick, but Kate Lloyd was scared out of her mind down in Antarctica because of The Thing. Her time down in Antarctica was a complete nightmare.

Kate L.: It's true Nick. It was a nightmare of incredible fear, distrust and paranoia.

Me: That's what the Thing can do. Because nobody can tell who's human and who's not because it's a perfect imitation, it causes total fear and paranoia among everyone.

Nick: Oh man. I'm so sorry that happened to you Kate.

Kate L.: It's all right Nick. But thank you for your concern.

Nick: You're welcome.

Lincoln: That was nothing compared to the pain I had when I had Appendicitis.

Me: You had appendicitis Lincoln?

Lincoln: Oh that's right J.D. you weren't here back then. But yeah it was a horrible experience. My appendix ruptured and it felt like someone was hacking me to death with an axe.

Me: Jeez!

Lincoln: Yeah. I had a very high fever and I had to be rushed to the hospital. Lisa took out my appendix.

Me: Man. That's horrible.

Lincoln showed me a scar on the lower left side of his belly. It was about 2 inches long.

Me: Wow! That's a nasty one. If you hadn't gotten to the hospital in time you would've bled to death.

Lisa: Actually Appendicitis can cause the infection of the ruptured appendix to spread to other parts of the body and infect the blood, resulting in Septicemia.

Me: Septic Shock. That is potentially fatal.

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm glad they got to it in time.

Me: Me too. I would've lost my little bro.

Me and Lincoln hugged.

Everyone: AWWW!

Laney: I know what would really make these hot wings enjoyable even more.

Laney came back with a tray full of bottles of hot sauce.

Laney: Hot sauce!

Me: Your own hot sauces. Nice!

Lucy: I can partake in the fire.

Lola: Same here.

Lynn: Oooh! Now you're talking.

Me: Same here.

We tried chicken wings covered in different hot sauces and each of them were hotter than next.

Rita: Whoo! That is some awesome hot sauce guys! Laney I'm amazed that you can make all kinds of hot sauces sweetie.

Laney: Thanks mom. It's a hobby. I work on a lot of hot sauces in my garden.

Lori J.: Laney sure makes great hot sauces.

Me: She turned most of us into chili heads.

Raven: But there is one pepper that can make us into true chili heads.

Me: And what's that Rachel?

Raven: You'll see. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

She formed a portal and out of a blast of fire around the portal came a black pepper.

Raven picked it up.

Raven: Behold, the Tears of Zephos! Grown in the gardens of Eternal Flame. These peppers inflict great pain and suffering on any foolish enough to consume them.

Shanan gasped.

Me: Oh no!

Shanan: Guys don't eat that pepper! It's the hottest pepper in the entire universe!

Me: I've heard legends about that pepper. It's the ultimate pepper and the most insanely spicy pepper of all!

Lori: If it's that spicy then we're literally trying it.

They took a bite out of it.

Bai Tza: (To the viewers) I got an extremely bad feeling I know what's coming next.

Me: You guys are making a big and terrible mistake!

Lola: Yummy.

But then an enormous blast of fire exploded out of Rita, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, and Lola's mouths.

Me: Look out!

We ducked behind the sofa and Yuko absorbed the fire as they screamed in intense pain from the intense heat and spiciness of the pepper.

Me: Wow!

Shanan: That is an insanely spicy pepper dad.

Me: No kidding. I may like nuclear hot spicy food but that is BIG BANG NOVA hot!

Lola: MILK!

Raven got them milk and they chugged the whole jugs.

Rita: It's not working!

Me: That pepper turned their stomachs into nuclear reactors!

Bai Tza: Why can't me and Manaphy just use our water powers to put out the spice in Lori, Lynn, Lola, Lucy and Rita?

Me: Because that pepper is way too strong to be put out with milk or water. There is one thing that might work.

I pulled out my legends book and scrolled through pages and found it. It showed a page with a castle in the shape of a milk bottle.

Me: We have to travel to the lair of the Dairy King and get them to drink the Mystic Infinity Milk in the Fountain of Milk.

Zoe: I've heard of the Dairy King. His milk is so powerful and so sacred that he guards it like gold. It won't be his guard cows are going to kill us. But if he saw that they ate the Tears of Zephos then I'm sure that he'll let us get the milk.

Hercules: We have to get that milk to them or their tongues are gonna be burned off and they'll never speak right again. Also the Dairy King knows me and Zoe and he'll let us in.

Me: Good thinking guys.

Ben: If we can't get the mystical milk in time, I'll just use Alien X to get ride of the spice in the others.

Powerglide: I'll use my jet mode to cover more ground.

Me: Good idea Powerglide.

Manaphy: Guys, how far is the mystical milk?

Zoe: It's right on the edge of the United States Canada border in Wisconsin.

Me: That's convenient. Lets get that milk!

Maria R.: You know, William. This almost sounds like a heist.

William: Well, if you consider getting mystical milk a heist, then I guess you could call it that.

Maria R.: When I was still in the Meta Breed, Ebon taught us four rules for us to remember: make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, and then, throw away the plan.

Cosmos turned into a flying saucer and took Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Rita.

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for the castle of the Dairy King.

* * *

We flew over the land of Wisconsin and Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Rita were screaming like Hell as fire was blowing out of their mouth. Cosmos was in his flying saucer mode. Beachcomber looked like a dune jeep, Powerglide was in his plane mode, Seaspray was in his ocean hovercraft mode and Warpath was in his tank mode. Along the way I caught an Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Glacieon, Umbreon, Espeon, and a Sylveon. Nico sent out his Pidgeot.

Cosmos: Wow! That pepper must be really hurting them if they are in that much pain.

Shanan: Keep it together Cosmos. It'll all be over soon.

Cosmos: That's easier said than done.

Me: I know.

We arrived at the Dairy King's castle. We went into the castle and stood before the Dairy King himself.

Dairy King: Who dares come into my castle?

Zoe: Hello Dairy King.

Dairy King: Why Zoe. How Mmmarvelous of you to come.

Zoe: We're sorry to arrive like this but my friends need some of your mystical infinity milk.

Lori: Our mouths are literally on fire!

Lola: IT HURTS REALLY BAD!

Dairy King: They ate the Tears of Zephos didn't they?

Me: They sure did your majesty.

Dairy King: That pepper is extremely notorious to everyone. You have my permission.

Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Rita jumped into the milk pool and they emerged and steam came out of their mouths.

Me: Wow! It worked!

Lincoln: It sure did.

Later we went back home and watched TV. Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Rita had ice on their tongues.

Varie: That pepper must've been too spicy for you guys huh?

Lynn: It sure was.

In the Training Ground I ate the Tears of Zephos and then an enormous vortex of fire explode out of me and I was completely enveloped in a massive aura of fire.

Me: WOW! What power! The Tears of Zephos enhanced my power 10,000,000-fold. I can sense that a huge battle is coming.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I got the idea for this one when I saw the funny episode of TTG called Spice Game. That was one of my all time favorite episodes because I'm a lover of nuclear hot spicy food and it was extremely funny how all that fire came out of Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire's mouths when they ate the hottest pepper in the universe. I got the idea for Lincoln showing me the scar from Appendicitis from Crazygirl2030's fanfic Sibling's Day. Thanks for the idea and inspiration. Credit goes to you for that. I never had appendicitis in real life but it is not pretty as I have seen it on cartoons and movies and the pain is incredible. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	631. The Devil's Bounty Hunter

It's said that the West

was built on legends.

Tall tales that help us

make sense of things too great...

...or too terrifying to believe.

This is the legend of the Ghost Rider.

Story goes that

every generation has one.

Some damned soul,

cursed to ride the earth...

...collecting on the devil's deals.

Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was

sent to the village of San Venganza...

Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was

sent to the village of San Venganza...

...to fetch a contract

worth 1000 evil souls.

But that contract was so powerful...

...he knew he could never let

the devil get his hands on it.

So he did what no Rider

has ever done before:

He outran the devil himself.

The thing about legends is...

...sometimes they're true.

* * *

At the Venus prison, Me, Nico and Spiderman were walking through the halls of the prison.

Nico: So why are we here Peter?

Spiderman: We're here to visit my former boss J. Jonah Jameson.

Nico: The disgraced former president and CEO of the Daily Bugle Newspaper company?

Spiderman: That's him. You would hate him Nico. He hates all Superheroes with a terrible vengeance. He thinks that all supervillains are the heroes where all superheroes are the true monsters and bad guys.

Nico: That's not right.

Me: No it's not. But I've been going over his history and found some shocking info. His father was a big war hero that he looked up to. But he was really abusive towards him. His wife was murdered by a mugger and his career as a journalist is what caused his hatred to build. As a result, he no longer believes in real heroes, knows that many role models aren't what they seem, and thinks if you beat up folk wearing a mask you obviously want to hide your identity because you're a no-good criminal.

Nico: That is just pure evil.

Me: I wouldn't call it evil Nico. He's a broken man with no faith in heroes.

Spiderman: I never knew that he was like that. He never talked about his past that much.

Me: I don't think we knew what happened to him back then Peter. And now look at him. He's a disgraced man that is now sitting in here until the day he dies for demoralizing heroes everywhere.

Nico: Yeah. And that was just in New York City.

Spiderman: Yeah.

Me: The question is why would he think that? He has been living a lie this entire time ever since he started the Daily Bugle.

Spiderman: I only put on this mask to protect my loved ones from my enemies. Though I think that's become a moot point since Venom, Kraven, Shocker, Rhino, and Sandman have joined us, Electro, Vulture, and Mysterio are permanently in prison, and Doc Ock, Scorpion, Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, and Hydro Man are dead.

Me: That could very well be the case Peter. But because of his short fuse temper there's no doubt that he will never believe us.

We got to his cell and it had evil symbols all over the cell door. It had the Star of Satan and many symbols that are racist.

Me: (Whistles) A lot of people have a strong hatred for him.

Spiderman: No kidding.

Nico: From the looks of things I would say all of New York City and Gotham Royal York hates him with a vengeance.

Me: Not only that but because everyone here in the prison hates him with a terrible vengeance, he's not allowed to be among the prison population because everyone here will kill him.

Spiderman: They must really hate his guts.

Nico: They sure do and he deserves it.

Me: I agree. He did make a lot of enemies in N.Y.C. and G.R.Y.

Nico: Oh I get it.

Spiderman: Right. G.R.Y. is for Gotham Royal York like N.Y.C. is for New York City.

To open the door we needed to use a handprint and retina scanner.

Computer: Authorized Access only.

I placed my hand on the hand on the scanner and a laser scanned my eye.

Computer: Access approved. Welcome back J.D. Knudson.

Me: Thank you.

The door opened and we went in. There was another door. It was a barred door and in a small room was J. Jonah Jameson.

Me: Hello Jameson.

Jameson: J.D. Knudson. Who is he and why is Spiderman with you?

Nico: In order, my name is Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico and Spiderman is with us because he wants to show you something.

Me: How are you liking your home here on the planet Venus?

Jameson: The chili is good but I would really like to get a Daily Bugle newspaper subscription.

Me: Well we're 24 million miles away from Earth. So that's gonna be a problem.

Nico: J. Jonah Jameson, you have failed New York City.

Spiderman: You know it was Green Arrow that invented that line right Nico?

Nico: I know. But I use it all the time when we fight bad guys. And sometimes for humorous purposes.

Me: I saw that.

Spiderman: I want to show you who was working with you the whole time.

Spiderman took off his mask and J. Jonah Jameson was shocked to see that Spiderman was really Peter Parker!

Jameson: Parker?! You're Spider Man?!

Spiderman: Ironic, isn't it? The one person that you thought of as a menace was working for you as a photographer the entire time. I'm glad Robbie is in charge of the Daily Bugle now.

Nico: I would consider what you've been doing as an act of slavery. You hired Peter Parker and it was fate that made him into Spiderman.

Jameson: How did Parker become Spiderman!?

Me: You remember that Neogenics lab you sent him to get a story at?

Jameson: What about it?

Me: He was bitten by a radioactive spider and it mutated him and gave him his powers. Super Strength, the ability to climb on walls, sense his surroundings, web slinging. All kinds of spider powers. He was hit by a double whammy of how superheroes get superpowers: Laboratory Experimentation and a Laboratory Accident.

Nico: That's right.

Me: I was given my powers when I was a baby because of Cosmic Radiation. It gave me omnipotent power.

Nico: I'm what is called a Saiyan. I was born on another planet, but I was raised here on Earth.

Me: Now look at you. You're a disgraced journalist here in prison 24 million miles away from Earth left here to rot.

Then J. Jonah Jameson went berserk! He went into a temper tantrum of unimaginable rage and fury at an incomprehensible.

Nico used Stinkor's fart powers and stunk up his cell big time. Giving him the worst ever Dutch Oven of all time.

KRAFAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

We left as he ranted.

Me: Burn in Hell you monster.

The door to his cell closed.

Me: Well that went rather well.

Spiderman: It sure did.

Nico: Lets get a snack here.

Me: Good idea.

We went to the cafeteria and to our surprise we saw that the chef at the prison cafeteria was Stan Lee.

Me: Stan Lee!?

Stan Lee: That's right.

Nico: You're a chef here too?

Stan Lee: That's right Nico. I heard you were visiting Jameson.

Nico: We sure did.

Me: How many jobs do you have besides writing comic books?

Stan Lee: Too many to count J.D. A guy my age has to make a living somehow.

Me: That's true.

We had delicious chili at a table. Stan Lee joined us.

Me: So here is our latest comic we made Stan.

I pulled out a comic wrapped in plastic wrap.

Me: It's called "Ace Savvy and The Merciless Plot of The Texas Hold'em Gang."

The cover showed Me as the King of Flaming Hearts, Lincoln & Clyde as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, Lincoln's Sisters as the Full House Gang, and all of us in our Ace Savvy Personae fighting Chandler, Hawk, Hank, Trent and Richie as the Texas Hold'em Gang.

Stan Lee: Genius work guys!

Me: Thanks Stan.

We went back to Earth later on.

* * *

In the Training Grounds, I was practicing Earthbending. During the events of Extinguishing the Fire of Evil, I somehow got the ability to Earthbend, Waterbend and Airbend without the need of having to be the Avatar in order for that to happen. We killed a lot of Earthbenders and Waterbenders. Mostly criminal Earthbenders and Waterbenders. Lori, Sakura, Hinata, and Toph have been teaching me how to bend said elements. I was hurling stones and boulders at training dummies that looked like all of Naruto's Most Dangerous Enemies. Including the Evil Sasuke's we killed. Toph was looking over my work. Even though she is blind and can't see she was amazed.

Toph: You are learning a lot J.D.

Me: Earthbending is so cool!

Toph: I wish I could see physically so I can see you in action.

Me: Hmm. I think I can make that happen.

I snap my fingers and Toph's eyes suddenly turned green and her vision started coming in. It went from total darkness, to blurry, to totally perfect and clear. For the first time in her entire life, she can see everything perfectly.

Toph: I... I can see! I CAN SEE!

Me: How do you feel Toph?

Toph: I can see everything! The Sky is so beautiful, The ground is amazing! And everything is so clear and beautiful!

Me: I'm glad you're cured of your blindness. What did you see before? Nothing but total darkness?

Toph: Nothing. Everything was totally dark and black.

Me: And now you can see everything perfectly.

Toph: I sure can.

Toph hugged me and cried hard.

I comforted her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city of Melbourne in Australia, something evil was brewing. Walking down the street was the ruthless enemy of Johnny Blaze A.K.A. the Ghost Rider: BLACKHEART, the son of Mephistopheles A.K.A. Mephisto. And with him were his cronies, The Hidden: Gressil - the Demon of Earth, Abigor - the Demon of Wind, and Wallow - the Demon of Water.

A racist police officer named Harrison Yates is pointing his gun at Blackheart and the Hidden.

Harrison Yates: Alright, let's get this over with. I have rich black guys to frame. (Gets killed by Blackheart's sulfur touch)

Gressil: And this racist is a cop?

Abigor: I think we did this world a favor.

Wallow: Well, I think that was a waste of our time.

Blackheart: Not entirely. I think we can use this dead corpse to our advantage.

* * *

In the Estate we were playing card games and reading books when the Alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and saw a series of unexplained murders over in Melbourne.

Me: This is weird. Theres 15 people dead in Melbourne, Australia

Lincoln: What do you think it is J.D.?

Me: I don't know but we better find out. Lets go!

We set out for Melbourne, Australian.

* * *

We arrived in the darkness of the night and we saw a body on the ground.

Me: I got a really bad feeling about this guys.

Nico went over and looked the body over.

Nico (sees Yates' body): Guys, why is this dead body out in the open?

Spider Man (Spidey Sense tingling): And why is my Spidey Sense tingling?

Toph (hears beeping inside the body): Everybody, get down! (Yates' body explodes)

I protected us in a force field. I sensed someone.

Me: I sense an evil force here. I have an idea on how we can lure them out. Ben, Thundercracker, we're gonna disguise you both as Albedo and Starscream.

Ben: Good idea.

I used my magic and disguised them both.

We hid and out came Blackheart, Gressil, Abigor and Wallow.

Me: (Whispering) It's Blackheart, Gressil, Abigor and Wallow.

Linka: (Whispering) The dangerous enemies of Ghost Rider.

Gressil: Starscream, Albedo. What are you guys doing here?

Ben (Disguised as Albedo): We came to help you guys out.

Gressil: I find it very suspicious that you two came back. After all, Team Loud Phoenix Storm permanently beat you.

Thundercracker (disguised as Starscream): Well, you just can't keep good villains down.

Gressil: Is that so? (grabs a barrel and throws it at Ben)

Ben turned into XLR8 and dodged the barrel.

Gressil (sees XLR8's green eyes): Just as I thought. No red eyes.

We jumped out and punched them both in the backs of their heads and they saw us and roared.

Me: You guys are ugly freaks.

Blackheart: So you all came Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right and we're gonna kill all of you.

Gressil: So we're about to become your next victims. Is that it?

Nico: Don't you even dare try to make us the bad guys here! Not when you've all committed several murders in the last few days.

Abigor: Figures that you'd say that. You know, one of the advantages of being in the Legion of Doom is that we got access to the Internet. So we went online and found out a few interesting stories.

Lynn: And that would be?

Wallow: You and the rest of the Loud Sisters making that Sister Fight Protocol and nearly tearing your own family apart. As well as treating your brother like trash when he lied about being bad luck.

The Loud Sisters' eyes widened.

OH NO THEY DID NOT!

Blackheart: I must say. I'm very disappointed. Behind all those combo attacks and Final Smashes, you're all just angry little girls who only kill villains to ease the guilt of mistreating their own brother. It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic.

Nico (senses the Loud Sisters getting angry): Girls, calm down. He's just trying to get under your skin.

Blackheart (smirks): Oh, what the heck! I'll laugh anyway! (laughs maniacally)

Me: Shut the (Censored) Up!

Blackheart got behind me.

Blackheart: (injects me with sulfur) This probably won't kill you. But it will put you out of comission for an hour.

Me: Want to take that bet (Censored)?

My powers released a blast of fire and blew Blackheart into a bunch of cars and a blast of blue fire formed on my shoulder where Blackheart touched me and I threw it at him and burned him in his face.

Me: When we fight you Blackheart, you'll pay for everything you've done.

?: **I agree.**

We turned and saw the Ghost Rider.

Me: Johnny Blaze A.K.A. the Ghost Rider.

Lynn: It's good to see you again Johnny.

Ghost Rider: **You too Lynn.**

Me: Blackheart, we will fight you in San Venganza and we're going to kill you.

Blackheart: See you there. Kill them guys!

Gressil: With pleasure.

Blackheart: And here's a friend to play with you all.

Blackheart held up his hand and in it was a Dark Orb.

Blackheart: The Contract of San Venganza obviously has enough souls to make me powerful. But let's see what happens when I add the Dark Orb's power to the mix.

Blackheart had a Dark Orb and he summoned a Prison Keeper Heartless. I grabbed the Dark Orb and crushed it with my bare hands and shattered it into a million pieces. I got an incredible power boost because of it.

Me: Not this time. Lets get them guys!

We went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: WALLOW

* * *

Maria, Girl Jordan, Irma, Lily, Varie, Tantrum and Bai Tza were facing Wallow the Water Demon.

Bai Tza: You give demons everywhere a really bad name.

Wallow: You think you know what we demons can do?

Bai Tza: I know, because I AM a demon!

Bai Tza turned into her Sea Demon form and fired a massive blast of water at Wallow and it hit him and hurt him bad.

Girl Jordan: It's time to face a dragon!

Girl Jordan fired a huge dragon made of pure water at Wallow. Wallow fired a blast of water at the dragon and it made it stronger. The dragon of water hit Wallow and exploded and blew a huge hole into his chest. Exposing his black heart to the open.

Irma: It's combo time!

Lily: You got it Irma!

Irma and Lily fired blasts of water.

Irma and Lily: GLOWWATER MAELSTROM SHREDDER!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly sawblade of pure water and it hit Wallow and shredded him.

Varie and Maria bashed him in the face with a powerful punch and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again.

Tantrum: Lets combo attack!

Bai Tza: Right!

Girl Jordan: Lets do it!

Tantrum turned into a bull and Bai Tza and Girl Jordan fired a huge blast of water.

Tantrum, Bai Tza and Girl Jordan: AQUA BOVINE DEATHSMASH!

The water covered Tantrum and it turned him into a rampaging bull made of pure water and it slammed into Wallow with devastating force.

Bai Tza: Lets finish him off with our Final Smash!

Lily: Lets get him!

Girl Jordan: Yeah!

Bai Tza charged up a Kamehameha Wave and Maria, Girl Jordan, Irma, Lily and Varie fired blasts of water in a pentagon formation and the blasts of water converged into a focal point.

Bai Tza, Maria, Girl Jordan, Lily, Irma and Varie: CHICXULUB MEGATSUNAMI KAMEHAMEHA!

They fired a massive Kamehameha Wave made of pure water and it hit Wallow and exploded in a massive explosion of pure water and completely obliterated Wallow in an instant.

Nicole sealed Wallow into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Lily: That's it for Wallow.

Bai Tza reverted back to her Human Form.

Bai Tza: Yep. He gave all us demons a really bad name. He was just as big a pain as my siblings.

Girl Jordan: Yep. But good riddance. (Sees something) Hey what's that?

They saw a strange purple fire heading to them and it got closer and it was really the Ghostly Chandelier Pokemon Chandelure.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a Chandelure. This Pokemon is perfect for Lucy.

Lucy: I agree.

They jump as a pipe organ plays.

Varie: (To the viewers) We haven't had that happen to us in a while.

Nico handed Lucy a Pokeball.

Nico: Since you like ghosts and vampires, you should catch this Pokemon.

Lucy: Thank you Nico.

Lucy threw the Pokeball caught the Chandelure. When the red light turned off. That meant she caught it.

Nico: Great job Lucy! Your very first pokemon.

Lucy: Thanks Nico.

Irma: There are gonna be more Pokemon like that I'll bet.

Nico: There will be.

* * *

Battle 2: Abigor

* * *

Lori, Divebomb, Lori's children, Hay Lin, Arpeggio, Teresa, Rachel S.D. and Carol were facing Abigor, the demon of the Air. They were flying in the air. Abigor fired blasts of wind at them and they dodged them and Lori fired a tornado blast at him.

Abigor (to Teresa): You should've kept your Big Bang powers. Because without those mechanical wings, you can't fly at all!

Teresa: Go suck on a lemon!

She fired a sonic blast at him.

Divebomb flew at Abigor with incredible speed and slashed and bashed him all over the place. Lori's children flew and bashed him all over the place with incredible speed. Teresa fired sonic blasts and they hurt him badly. They used a powerful combo called ATOMIC HURRICANE OBLITERATOR and it completely obliterated Abilor into nothing.

Lori: That freak literally disgusted me.

Roxanne: You literally said it mommy.

Lydia: Yeah what a clod.

Teresa: Yeah he deserved to be destroyed.

Hay Lin: He sure did deserve it.

Rachel S.D.: Yeah. We really blew him away.

Nico: Hey look.

Out of the shadows came a Machoke and an Alakazam.

Nico: A Machoke and an Alakazam.

Hay Lin: Go for it Nico.

He threw two Pokeballs and caught them.

Nico: Yes!

* * *

Battle 3: Gressil

* * *

Sandman, Tara, Clayface, Rampage, Toph, Cornelia, Sakura, Laney, Lynn and Bobby were facing Gressil, the Demon of Earth and he was putting up a fight.

Gressil (to Rampage): You guys aren't so tough. I don't know why everyone's so afraid of you all.

Ramoage: Because as long as evil exists in this universe, no one is safe.

Tara: That's our job. To protect it from people like you!

Gressil fired rocks, boulders and moved through the earth. Rampage went at him in his tiger form and tore him apart. Their combo was called GAIA EARTH CRUSHER and it smashed and obliterated Gressil in an instant.

Sandman: That's it for him.

Tara: Gressil was no match for the power of the Earth working together.

Cornelia: No he wasn't.

Sakura: I would say he got what was coming to him.

Toph: Oh yeah and his teeth were ugly.

Laney: They sure were.

Lynn: When was the last time he brushed those bones?

Bobby: Probably never.

They laughed.

* * *

Battle 4: Prison Keeper Heartless.

* * *

Francis, Lea, Headstrong, Taranee, Lola, Sam S.L. Aylene C., Yuko, Jared, Eion, Azula and Zuko were facing the Prison Keeper Heartless. Headstrong smashed the Prison Keeper in his Rhinoceros form.

Headstrong: One of us needs to get in the Prison Keeper's mouth and damage it from the inside.

Lola: I'll do it.

Lola did so and fired blasts of fire from inside it.

Azula and Eion burned him badly with fire and blasts of fire and deadly martial arts moves at an unprecedented scale. Turns out he wasn't that hard to beat and they used a powerful combo on him called VULCAN'S INFERNO INCINERATOR FIRESTORM. It incinerated him in an instant and we got a power boost.

Me: That's it for the Hidden. Now lets head for San Venganza.

Astrotrain: I can take us there.

Me: Okay. Thanks Astrotrain.

Astrotrain turned into a space shuttle and we got in. We flew all the way to San Venganza. It was 500 miles west of Melbourne.

* * *

Battle 5: Blackheart/Legion

* * *

We arrived at San Venganza and it was a small village.

Me: So this is the village of San Venganza.

Lori: This place literally gives me the creeps.

Nico: It sure does.

Me: And this place reeks of evil. It's Australia's version of Sodom and Gomorrah.

Lana: This place needs to be destroyed.

Lola: I agree.

Me: Yeah.

We saw Blackheart.

Me: Blackheart.

Blackheart: That's right.

Me: It's over. We killed all your cronies and now it's time to kill you.

Blackheart: Then come and get me.

Nico: Blackheart, you have failed this city!

Razorclaw fired a beam blast at Blackheart.

Blackheart (avoids a blast from Razorclaw): Tell me, Predacon. Do you even know how you're going to kill me?

Razorclaw: We always find a way.

Elena, Shocker, Razorclaw, Will, Lincoln, Linka and Nico went at him and they savagely pulverized and electrocuted him with incredible ferocity. Razorclaw was in his lion form and he slashed Blackheart. Then they used a powerful and deadly combo called ZEUS LIGHTNING LION PRIDESTORM and the lightning turned Razorclaw into a deadly lightning lion and it electrocuted him badly. Blackheart was beaten but he was not finished yet.

Blackheart: I'm not finished yet. I still have... (Holds up the Contract) The Contract!

We gasped.

Me: You wouldn't!

Blackheart: I would.

He unrolled the contract.

Blackheart: This is the Contract of San Venganza. All of you... COME TO ME!

Then hundreds of evil spirits came out of the buildings of the town and they went into Blackheart. We saw them go into Blackheart and his power was increasing fast at a tremendous rate. When it was done he was completely different. He opened his eyes and they were red like blood and overflowing with pure evil and the level of darkness coming off of him was completely incomprehensible.

Legion: (Demonic Voice) **My name is Legion. For we are many.**

Me: It's Legion from the Book of Mark in the Bible.

Vince: His power is completely unreal.

Me: It sure is partner. This is gonna get ugly. Lets see how he likes facing my power.

A massive vortex of fire exploded out of the ground around me and I was enveloped in a huge dome of fire. It turned into a massive phoenix. When it faded I was now a Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Fire. My aura was red and overflowing with pure fire.

Will: Everyone lets unite our power with J.D.

Irma: Right!

The Guardians channeled their Auramere's into me and I got an incredible power boost.

Me: (Echoing Voice) **Now you will face the ultimate power of the Fire from Heaven.**

We went at each other and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth. But his teeth grew back instantly. I punched him and he punched at me and I blocked it and we locked hands and looked at each other with indescribable hatred towards each other. We flared our auras up. Mine was red with the elements of the Guardians of Candrakar and Legion's aura was pitch black and overflowing with pure unrestrained evil. Our power was so incredibly powerful that it caused the entirety of the planet to shake violently. The full force of our fight was shaking the entire planet at an extremely powerful rate. The skies stormed up with dark clouds and lightning struck everywhere. I headbutt Legion and kicked him in the face. We went at each other and punched and kicked each other at a ferocious and powerful rate that shook the very fabric of the entire universe to the core. Thunderous shockwaves from our punches and kicks rattled the land and massive fiery explosions blew the area apart in a powerful conflagration on an epic scale. I fired a powerful blast of fire at Legion and he dodged it and it exploded behind him and blew him to me and I clotheslined him and pile-drive him into the ground with explosive force. He recovered quickly and I kicked him into the air and fired a powerful blast of fire at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power in a raging inferno and he landed on the ground as a pile of black mush and he quickly pulled himself back together by taking in more evil souls and more evil from the village.

Me: **What does it take to kill this guy!?**

We went at each other some more.

Vince: Wow! Look at them go!

Carol: This is completely unreal!

Lincoln: Their power is both equal.

Will: Unbelievable!

Lisa: The combined power of J.D.'s Super Angel 50,000 form and the power of the Guardians of Candrakar has made J.D. an incredibly powerful force to be feared in the eyes of all evil.

Lori: This is literally getting intense.

Razorclaw: Predacons, merge into Predaking!

They did so and became the Predaking.

Lori: Lets help J.D. out.

They all did.

I kicked Legion in the face and everyone came.

Me: **Lets get him guys!**

Everyone: YEAH!

We all went at Legion and punched him all over the place with elemental energy blasts and punched and kicked him all over the place all the way into oblivion. It was an explosive battle that was rattling the entirety of the planet and the very fabric of the universe to the core. Suddenly we got a surprise when we saw bramble vines erupt out of the ground.

Me: Is that your doing Laney?

Laney: It's not me.

Riley: It's not me either.

We saw where the vines were coming from and we saw a woman dressed in a beige reporter dress and she was controlling the vines.

Me: **Roxanne Simpson!**

Ghost Rider: **Roxanne. What are you doing here?**

Me: **You know her Johnny?**

Ghost Rider: **Yes. She's my girlfriend.**

Lola: How did she get those plant powers?

Roxanne S.: I don't really know.

Me: I think I might know. Blackheart gave you these powers when you became Black Thorn and some of the remnants of those powers were still in you.

Roxanne S.: That could be the case.

Predaking fired numerous missiles from his feet and he fired his X-Ray laser gun at Legion and burned him bad and punched him in the face with devastating force.

Sideswipe: It's combo time guys!

Kixx and Sideswipe went at Legion.

Sideswipe: SUPER PUNCHSTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

Kixx punched Legion all over the place with a ferocious barrage of punches and Sideswipe fired missiles and they exploded and blew Legion apart.

Ace: My turn. Astrotrain?

Astrotrain: Lets do it Ace.

Ace formed a dragon with her powers and Astrotrain flew at 50,000 miles per hour.

Ace and Astrotrain: HYPERSONIC DRAGON SMASHER!

The dragon merged with Astrotrain and they went at 50,000 miles per hour and slammed into Legion and he exploded all over. Legion's flaming remains fell to the ground and put himself back together.

Johnny Blaze: How does it feel to have all that evil inside of you? All their power...

Johnny turned into Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider: **All their souls. 1,000 souls to burn. Look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent. Now... feel their pain.**

Legion screamed and he saw directly into Ghost Rider's eyes and he was seeing and experiencing all the pain and suffering of all the crimes the souls in the Contract caused over the centuries and then he was dead as his eyes were now smoldering cinders.

Me: **Now to finish him off for good once and for all. Final Smash Time!**

I throw Blackheart high into the air.

Ghost Rider: **I'll start things. NETHERWORLD VENGEANCE FIRESTORM!**

Ghost Rider fired a massive blast of fire from his hands.

Danny Phantom: Lets combine it. GHOST STORM SONIC WAIL!

Danny Phantom screamed and fired a powerful sonic wail and the blasts combined and hit Blackheart and burned him.

Me: **Now for the Grand Finale!**

Nico formed a Nuova Star and fired it, Carol fired Godzilla's orange atomic ray, Aylene fired a blast of fire, Vince fired a blast of fire and so did the Ghost Rider. I fired a Kamehameha Wave

Me, Vince, Nico, Aylene, Carol and Ghost Rider: NETHERWORLD FIRESTORM KAMEHAMEHA!

The blasts combined and turned into blast of pure fire and it enveloped Blackheart and completely incinerated him in an instant to nothing. Nicole then sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

?: Congratualations to all of you.

We turned and saw Mephisto.

Me: Mephistopheles, the German Devil.

Mephisto: That's right J.D.

Me: Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Peter Fonda.

Mephisto: (Laughs) I do don't I?

Me: I know a lot of his movies. I take it you came to congratulate us for killing Blackheart.

Mephisto: Yes. And Johnny you were the worst (Censored) I ever made.

Nico: You'll get what's coming to you eventually, Mephisto.

Mephisto: I'm not ashamed of my actions, Mr. Chan. I just do what people ask of me but twist their fates in the process.

Nico: Playing God has consequences. The only people who deserves the fates that you give people are scumbags like Xehanort and X.A.N.A.

Mephisto: Well, you should still be thanking me. After all, if it weren't for me, Blaze wouldn't have become Ghost Rider.

Nico: True. But the next time you try something, we're coming for you.

Mephisto (smirks): We'll see about that.

Me: Count on it.

Mephisto disappeared.

Ghost Rider: (To the Viewers) **Remember this folks, you mess with the innocent and I'm coming for you.**

Me: You mess with us and you face him. (Points to Ghost Rider).

We laughed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Ghost Rider is one of my favorite movies created by Marvel Comics. Nicolas Cage, Eva Mendes, Wes Bentley, Sam Elliott, Donal Logue and Peter Fonda did a great job in that movie back in 2007 and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	632. The Jeweled Techno-genius Richboy

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and reading books.

The doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I did so and it was Peter Parker's aunt, Mrs. May Parker.

Me: Oh hello Mrs. Parker.

May Parker: Hello J.D. Is Peter here?

Me: He is. Come on in.

May Parker did so.

Spiderman: Sorry I haven't visited you, Aunt May.

May Parker: It's all right Peter. I know you are always busy with your job.

She saw Venom and whacked him with her purse. Stewie laughed.

Me: Mrs. Parker please calm down. Venom has redeemed himself. Or themselves rather.

Venom: It's all right J.D. We understand.

Me: You have our sympathies for what happened to Ben.

Sandman: Yes. I'm sorry I killed him. But it was an accident. I was desperate and scared.

Me: His daughter Penny needed a heart transplant and during the Paul's Sinister 6 Travesty I gladly volunteered to give her my heart.

Penny M.: It's true Mrs. Parker.

Penny revealed a scar on her chest.

Me: I gave her my heart and it's now inside her. My immortality and invincibility allow me to regenerate all my organs.

May Parker: That is an extremely selfless deed J.D.

Me: I had to save her life somehow.

Sandman: Yeah. She was dying and I didn't have the money for it. I was scared and I'm so sorry I killed Ben.

Spiderman: I've forgiven Flint, Aunt May.

Me: But I sensed that Peter and his uncle were very close a while back. So I think I'll bring them back together.

I snapped my fingers and there was a knock at the door.

Lori: I'll get that.

Lori did so and in came Peter's uncle, Ben Parker back from the dead.

Spiderman and May were shocked.

Spiderman: Uncle Ben?

May Parker: Ben?

Ben Parker: Yes. I'm back.

They got up and hugged him for the first time in a while.

20 minutes later we were talking to him.

Me: Do you know about Peter becoming Spiderman?

Ben Parker: I do. It was my death that made him become Spiderman.

Me: So it was your death that became the catalyst for him to become Spiderman. Peter was bitten by a Radioactive Spider and it mutated him and gave him Spider Powers.

May Parker: That explains why he came home sick that day.

Ben Parker: And he had a nasty bump on his hand.

Me: Yeah. It was from that spider.

I drew a picture of it. It was a black widow spider that was mutated by radiation and it had a red and blue abdomen. I showed them the spider.

Me: This is it.

Spiderman: That's the very spider that bit me.

Me: And it's also the spider that gave you your powers.

May Parker: Oh my.

Sandman (to Ben Parker): I'm very sorry about killing you all those years ago. It was an accident and I was trying to save my daughter.

Ben Parker: I know Flint. I understand. You were trying to save your family.

Me: Fear and desperation have a nasty way of causing people to do terrible things.

Ben Parker: That is true.

* * *

William was talking to Thundercracker and Skywarp in his room with Mary and Susan Test eavesdropping on them.

William (to Thundercracker and Skywarp): Guys, I need Bling Bling Boy out of the picture.

Thundercracker: Permanently?

William: As permanently as possible.

Mary and Susan's eyes widened before they ran out of the house. What they didn't hear was the rest of the conversation.

Skywarp: I just hope we have enough fuel to send Bling Bling Boy to Singapore.

* * *

At Bling Bling Boy's multi-billion dollar mansion island, he was looking at a picture of Susan Test. Surprisingly said person arrived with Mary.

Bling Bling Boy: Ah, Susan Test. Have you finally decided to confess your love to me?

Susan: Eugene, you need to get out of here while you can!

Bling Bling Boy: What's the occasion?

Mary: Trust us. You need to leave right now!

Bling Bling Boy: Well, I'm not going anywhere until Susan gives me a kiss.

Susan (sighs): Fine. Close your eyes.

Bling Bling Boy closes his eyes, expecting a kiss. But she and Mary put him on a catapult and launch him out of the house.

KRAFLING!

He was sent flying and he crashed through the wall and thrown far.

CRASH!

Thundercracker and Skywarp walk to Bling Bling Boy's house.

Thundercracker (knocks down the door): Hey, Bling Bling Boy! You in here?

But all he and Skywarp saw was the Test Sisters in the room along with a Bling Bling Boy shaped hole in the roof.

Skywarp: Where is he?

Mary: Somewhere far away, I hope.

It took the 2 Decepticons 10 seconds to figure out what happened.

Thunddercracker: You two let him escape?! Why?!

Susan: Because he doesn't deserve to get slaughtered like an animal! Just because he has a hopeless crush on me!

Skywarp: We didn't come here to kill him.

Mary: Yeah, right! We heard you two talking to William!

Thundercracker: What did you hear? That we're supposed to take Bling Bling Boy out of the picture?

Susan: Yeah! William even told you two to make it permanent.

Skywarp: We were going to take him with us on a "special Decepticon mission" to Singapore. Which is pretty far out of the picture, don't you think?

Mary (eyes widen): So you two weren't going to kill him?

Thundercracker: Nope. But now, we might not have any choice thanks to you two.

WHOOOPSSSS!

But he is extremely persistent and knowing Bling Bling Boy he will be back.

* * *

Back at the estate we were relaxing and playing board games. I was playing chess with Dukey.

Me: (Thinking) Hmm.

I moved the White Queen to H3 and took his black knight.

Me: Checkmate.

Dukey: You're really good J.D.

Me: My friend Shikamaru says that you have to have a strong strategy to overcome your opponents in any tough situation.

Dukey: He is very smart I'll give him that.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and saw that Bling Bling Boy was up to something.

Me: Looks like Eugene Hamilton A.K.A. Bling Bling Boy is at it again.

Johnny T.: He just will never learn.

Thundercracker: We were gonna send him to Singapore.

Skywarp: But Susan and Mary ruined that.

William: We were gonna remove him from the picture as permanently as possible. But Susan and Mary thought we were gonna kill him. They got to him first and flung him out of the house with a catapult before we got to him.

Me: That was just a misunderstanding. No big deal. But it goes against our code to kill kids. Even if they're super villains.

Nico: That's right. Since we can't kill him we're gonna have to get him grounded for a long period of time.

Nick: I heard you guys got Dr. Drakken and his stupid cousin grounded for a long time.

Me: We sure did Nick. It was extremely funny.

Then we heard a phone ringing.

Me: Is that the telephone?

Penny G.: No that's the Top Secret Gadget Phone.

Inspector Gadget answered it by growing an antenna out of his pinky finger and turning his thumb into a receiver.

Inspector Gadget: Is that you chief? Oh it's for you J.D.

Inspector Gadget stretched his hand to me and I answered his phone.

Me: Hello? (Garble) You're where? (Garble) Be right over.

I went to the fireplace and Chief Quimby was hanging upside-down in the chimney.

Me: Chief Quimby? How did you get in our fireplace?

Penny G.: He has a habit of showing up in places you would never expect.

Me: I can see that.

Chief Quimby: Read this J.D.

He hands me a piece of paper and it was an assignment.

Me: "We strongly suspect that remnants of M.A.D. may be lurking about all over the world and are hiring themselves out to numerous supervillains and organizations around the planet. After Dr. Claw was killed, M.A.D. was made leaderless and the remaining agents are being hired by them. We suspect that the first remnant of M.A.D. is working for Eugene Hamilton A.K.A. Bling Bling Boy. Arrest the agents. This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds." Uh oh!

I throw the message in the fireplace and it exploded in Chief Quimby's face.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared Chief Quimby was covered in soot.

Me: I'm so sorry Chief. Does this happen to you all the time?

Chief Quimby: You have no idea J.D.

Me: I'll make sure this doesn't happen again. But we'll get those M.A.D. clods. Lets roll guys!

We set out for Bling-Bling Boys island.

* * *

Eugene's mom was out getting groceries when Thundercracker came to her.

Thundercracker: Hi there, Mrs. Hamilton! I need to talk to you about your son.

Eugene's mom: What about him?

Thundercracker told her what Eugene was doing over the years and she was INFURIATED!

Eugene's Mom: _**HE'S BEEN WHAT!?**_

HE'S IN FOR IT NOW!

* * *

At Bling Bling Boy's house he was working on his latest work to win Susan Test's heart.

M.A.D. member: You Bling Bling Boy?

Bling Bling Boy: Who wants to know?

M.A.D. member: Don't be scared. We're here to help you against Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We even got you a Tentacool, Victreebell, and this. (gives him a Dark Orb)

Then a fiery explosion blasted through the roof of Bling Bling Boy's lab and we came in through the roof.

We landed.

Me: Okay M.A.D. agents, you're all under arrest!

M.A.D. Agent: How did you find us?

Me: That's none of your business Buttcracker. So give yourselves up or we'll kill you just like we killed your boss Dr. Claw.

M.A.D. Agent: You all killed Dr. Claw!?

Me: And we show no remorse for doing so. If there's one thing we never tolerate, it's world domination.

Lori: That's right. And if you don't give yourselves up I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!

M.A.D. Agent: I would like to see you try you dumb blonde!

We gasped.

Me: Uh oh.

Lori: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) NO BODY CALLS ME A DUMB BLONDE!

Me: Now he is dead meat!

Lori jumped the M.A.D. agent and pulverized him completely senselessly. She viciously thrashed him into pulp. (Think of how Ren mauled that horse doctor in the infamous Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon episode Ren Seeks Help)

Nico: Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton, you have failed this city! (fires Wallow's water at him)

The water punched him in the face.

Bling Bling Boy: (Coughing) You'll have to do better than that! I got this!

He showed us that he had a dark orb gauntlet and we saw him build a huge robot with his mind.

Me: Wow! What a huge robot!

Bling Bling Boy and say hello to my little friends.

We saw a Tentacool and a Victreebell.

Nico: A Tentacool and Victreebell.

Me: You should catch the Victreebell and I'll catch the Tentacool. Or No. Lets flip a coin. Heads you get the Victreebell and I'll get the Tentacool and Tails I'll get the Victreebell and you'll get the Tentacool.

Nico: Deal.

I pull out a gold dollar coin.

Me: Heads is the Sacagawea side and tails is the eagle side.

Bling Bling Boy: Hurry up!

Me: Don't count your bars of gold before they get turned into cash Eugene. Hold on.

Bling Bling Boy: What?

Me: It was my way of saying be patient. Plus it was the best I could come up with.

Bling Bling Boy: Oh. Sorry.

Me: No prob.

Nico: Heads.

I flip the coin and it landed in the palm of my hand and I put it on the back of my other hand and it turned out Heads.

Me: Heads. You get the Victreebell and I get the Tentacool.

Nico: Okay.

The Protectobots used their abilities on the Victreebell and the Tentacool and they are as follows:

Hot Spot's fire truck hose shoots high-pressure water 1200 feet. As a robot, he can press 60,000 pounds, and he uses fireball cannons that shoot bursts of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit blue flame 1.5 miles.

In vehicle mode, Blades' maximum speed is 400mph and his range is 1200 miles. He has twin launchers fire "smart" rockets that seek targets based on encoded computer images. In robot mode, he uses photon pistol.

In vehicle mode, First Aid carries dual-barreled decrystallizer cannon, which weakens metal by disrupting crystalline structure, and photon pistol in robot mode. In robot mode, his fists shoot laser beams used for welding in surgery.

In vehicle mode, Groove's speed is 140mph and his range is 800 miles. In vehicle mode, he uses twin vaporators, which shoot mists of oxidizing, freezing, and corrosive liquids, and a photon pistol in robot mode.

As a car, Streetwise has powerful double-mounted air-compressor cannon with 50 mile range. As a robot, he uses a blinding photon pistol.

They used these abilities and we caught the Tentacool and Victreebell.

Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge into Defensor!

The Protectobots merged into Defensor. His abilities are as follows:

Defensor can lift 300,000 pounds with one hand. He is impervious to most artillery, can surround himself with force field for brief periods and carries fireball cannon.

Me: Lets get him!

We went at the robot and punched and blasted it.

SpongeBob: Lets blast him with our combos.

Mirage: You got it SpongeBob.

SpongeBob fired a machine gun of Krabby Patties and Mirage fired his missile blaster.

SpongeBob and Mirage: KRABBY PATTY MISSILEGUN STRIKE!

The missiles turned into a Krabby Patty Burger storm and they hit the robot and exploded. The robot was blasted to scrap metal!

Me: That was clever!

Lily: Great combo Mr. Squarepants!

SpongeBob: Thanks Lily. How are you feeling?

Lily: Leg is still sore but recovering.

Defensor was blasting all the robots Bling Bling Boy was making with his mind.

Me: I hope he runs out of materials needed for robots.

Lori had finished the M.A.D. agent and he was beaten to within an inch of his miserable life.

Lori: Nobody calls me a dumb blonde and literally lives to tell about it.

Lincoln: You said it Lori.

Sixshot: Lets do a combo Plant Man!

Plant Man: You got it Sixshot!

Sixshot turned into tank and fired lasers and Plant Man fired rose vines.

Sixshot and Plant Man: ROSE LASER DEATHRAY!

The vines merged with the lasers and fired powerful laser blasts and blew some of the robots he made apart.

Skywarp: Final Smash Time! HYPERSONIC BOOMSTORM!

Skywarp turned into an F18 and flew at the robots and attacked them with a Mach 10 Sonic Boom and shattered them into a thousand pieces.

Tecna: (British Accent) My turn! PRISMATIC DEATH RAY!

Tecna fired a rainbow laser blast and blew some more robots apart.

Johnny T.: Now to finish the rest of the robots off.

Johnny and Dukey turned into Johnny X and Super Pooch.

Johnny X and Super Pooch: FIRESTORM DUTCH OVEN!

They released a massive Super Fart of pure fire.

FFFAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

It burned Bling Bling Boy.

Lynn: Lets give him a true Dutch Oven!

Lynn, Johnny X and Super Pooch a massive and powerful Dutch Oven.

FAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTT!

Bling Bling Boy was coughing and was green around the gills and hurling his guts out.

Bling Bling Boy's mom came in and she was madder than Hell!

Mrs. Hamilton: EUGENE HAMILTON, YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!

Bling Bling Boy was frightened. She grabbed his ear and pulled him in a powerful earlock.

Bling Bling Boy: Mother let go please.

Eugene: You're grounded for 49 years and you will never get another robot or toy again!

She ripped off the gauntlet and I caught it. I pulled out the Dark Orb and crushed it with my bare hands. I got an immense power boost because of it.

Me: No he won't.

Skywarp: (To the Viewers) If you're a kid, never let your kids do world domination acts or you will regret it with an extreme grounding.

Me: You said it.

Bling Bling Boy will never be trusted again. And he will never be allowed to be in his lab again.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Bling Bling Boy is one of the most notorious villains of Johnny Test. He is always trying to win the heart of his older sister Susan Test and he gets rejected every time. But this time enough is enough. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	633. The 6 Heroes of San Fransokyo

It starts at Gotham Royal York Elementary School. School had just gotten out and we were waiting for Lincoln and his siblings to come out.

Me: So you excited about the wedding with Mai and Zuko coming up Nico?

Nico: You know I am J.D. I'm so happy for them both.

Me: Me too. I can't wait.

Lincoln and his siblings and friends came out.

Me: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Glad you all came.

Me: Yeah.

Nico: Did you have fun Mindy?

Mindy: I sure did big bro.

We were walking home.

Me: So what did Mrs. Johnson teach you today Lincoln?

Lincoln: She taught us all about the history of the French Revolution.

Laney: She invited Marie Antoinette over to tell us what happened during that time.

Me: That's so awesome!

Nico: It sure is. I heard you guys brought famous historical figures back to life.

Me: We sure have Nico. Joan of Arc, Marie Antoinette and Ciacco. They are some of my favorite historical figures.

As we walked down the sidewalk to the estate a kid the same age as Lincoln came out. He had blond hair, brown eyes, a scar in the shape of a flame in the middle of his forehead, blue jeans and sneakers and he had a black shirt on that said "I Hate Blond Kids" on it.

Kid: Well if it isn't the blond dead meat girl.

Mindy: Oh no. Colton Orenthal Kirk.

Me: You know this guy Mindy?

Mindy: I have a horrible history with this freak! He tormented me all my life and he hates my guts with a terrible vengeance.

Me: You have a lot of nerve picking on a girl like Mindy and that makes you one of the lowest of the low.

Nico: Colton Orenthal Kirk, you have failed this city!

Mindy: Now I have a score to settle with you Colton. It's payback time!

Mindy swooped in and kicked him right where the Sun doesn't shine.

CRUNCH!

We winced.

Me: Geez! That must've hurt.

Lola: No kidding.

Lana: But he deserved it.

Laney: Yep.

Mindy punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and punched him in the face and gave him a nasty black eye.

Nico: Wow! She is REALLY giving him his just desserts.

Me: No kidding. She learned well under us.

Lily: She sure did.

Mindy punched him in the face again and kicked him in the stomach and then she did something none of us expected. She grabbed his hand and bit his fingers off and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Lincoln and Linka hurled their guts out.

Lola: Oh man!

Laney: She bit his fingers off!?

Me: Ooh that must've really hurt!

Nico: No kidding. Mindy may have learned a lot from us but this is too vicious even for her.

Me: We have to stop her. Come on!

We went at her and grabbed her.

Me: Mindy that's enough!

Nico: Sis calm down. He's had enough.

Colton: (Weakly) Mommy.

Mindy then hugged Nico and cried hard into his chest and Nico comforted her. We saw what she did to Colton and he was a completely mutilated and pulverized mess.

Me: Holy (Censored)! She destroyed him.

Lola: She did more than just that.

Lana: She obliterated him.

Lisa: The past abuse she experienced from him was so brutal that she released all her pent up rage and fury on him at an incredible level.

Me: Colton Orenthal Kirk, You have not only failed this city but you also failed everyone.

Nico: Well said J.D.

We called an ambulance and Colton was taken to the hospital. We continued walking home with Mindy crying.

Nico: It's alright Mindy. It's alright.

Lucy: Even I am not that dark when it comes to fighting bad guys.

Lola: Mindy was merciless on that guy.

Lisa: Indeed she was. But from all accounts he lacked all the qualities of a human and deserved it.

Earth: I agree Lisa. But he deserved it regardless.

Lincoln: That was so disgusting how she did that.

Linka: No kidding.

Earth: It's gonna be all right Linky.

We arrived at the estate and Lori and the others saw Mindy crying.

Lori: What happened to Mindy?

Me: She viciously destroyed a bully from her past and got revenge.

Everyone gasped.

I looked up his info.

Me: This is him. Colton Orenthal Kirk. Age 12. He is a drifter and he hates all blond hair people with a terrible vengeance. His background says that he came from an extremely dark livelihood. His father was a raging alcoholic and his mother loved him more than anyone. His father was so physically abusive to him that Colton hated his father with a terrible vengeance and he killed his own mother and sister right in front of his eyes with a 12-gauge shotgun. Colton snapped and slashed his fathers whole leg off and he ran away from home and became a drifter.

Lori: Poor guy.

Lola: But why did his shirt say I Hate Blond Kids on it?

Me: It says that his father had blond hair.

Lincoln: What happened to his dad?

Me: He was executed for Capital Murder in Florida.

Mindy: I didn't know he was going through all that.

Me: Yeah. Poor guy. He's a troubled soul with a fractured mind.

Luna: Does he have any relatives?

Me: No. He has no one to turn to.

Lori: That is literally so sad.

Me: Yeah. But because of his past, he'll get a lot of therapy in a group home in the Saturn Asylum.

Lola: He needs a lot of help.

Lana: No kidding.

Laney: Yeah.

Lucy: His past is even darker than mine.

Me: Yeah.

Then we heard a creature call in the backyard.

Me: Wonder what that is.

We went out and we saw a Dragonair.

Nico: It's a Dragonair.

Lori: That is literally a beautiful pokemon.

Me: It sure is. I heard a lot about this majestic pokemon. It is said that Dragonair has the magical ability to control the weather.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lori: It literally is.

Then an Ekans came out.

Me: An Ekans. These two are caught by me.

I threw two Pokeballs and caught them and they were now my pokemon.

I caught a Darkrai and a Lucario earlier and Nico caught an Ekans, Tentacool, Golem and a Rapidash as well.

* * *

In the living room we were watching Big Hero 6, an awesome 2014 Disney movie and it was an awesome movie. It took place in the futuristic city of San Fransokyo in California. It's is a fusion city of San Francisco in California and Tokyo in Japan.

Long before the city was conceived, San Fransokyo initially was a spot of land in California where Japanese immigrants flocked to in the late 1800s. But history was changed when the 1906 earthquake struck the land and caused unspeakable devastation. What many did not know was that the earthquake was caused by none other than the renowned artist Lenore Shimamoto. Shimamoto was finishing an ambitious project—an energy amplifier—she created as a revolutionary power source, but the effects yielded a massive star that created the disaster known as the "Great Catastrophe". Filled with guilt, Shimamoto hid her work away praying that no one would find it and continue her research. The events of the earthquake, ironically, inspired the city to be reborn, for San Francisco was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allowed movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city made greater than it was before from Japanese and American architecture combined.

We watched the movie and it was an awesome movie.

Lincoln: This movie is so awesome!

Me: It sure is.

Sora: I've been to San Fransokyo and it was so amazing. Me, Riku and Kairi met Hiro and his friends when we were younger.

Kairi: Yeah. He's a really cool guy.

Riku: We met them before we became keybladers.

Me: That's amazing.

Miranda: I can believe it. Baymax is a really cool and amazing robot.

Lincoln: He sure is Miranda.

Miranda: I know a lot about robotics. When I was in the Legion of Doom, I built most of their robots. That's how I created the robot versions of those Heartless.

Lincoln: That's amazing!

Lisa: Indeed it is.

Miranda: Watch.

Miranda then built an amazing robot that looked like the T-800 robot.

Me: Wow! It's a T-800 from the Terminator series.

Lisa: Very impressive feat of mechanical and cybernetic engineering.

Me: It sure is. These robots in those movies were created to destroy all of Humanity because of SKYNET. I also have a very strong suspicion that the building of SKYNET is underway and we're gonna have to stop it somehow.

Lori: If the Terminator Movies are real then we have to stop SKYNET at all costs.

Me: But lets worry about that later. Still I can't believe that Callaghan would want to kill Krei and thousands of others because he thought that his daughter was dead because of him when in actuality she was alive the whole time.

Lori: That is literally so wrong.

Me: Yeah. Lets head into the Simulator and journey through Big Hero 6.

Everyone: YEAH!

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator we were getting ready. Katara was gonna watch because she's pregnant and she is due at any day now.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of San Fransokyo.

Me: Wow!

Lola: San Fransokyo!

Varie: It's absolutely incredible.

Earth: It sure is. It's like a city from the year 2300.

Lincoln: It sure does.

Me: Lets find Hiro.

We did so. We found out that he lives in a small apartment complex.

Me: Hiro lives here with his Aunt Cass and his brother Tadashi.

Lola: How did they end up living here?

Me: It says here that Hiro and Tadashi live here with their aunt after their parents died.

Lana: How did their parents die?

Me: It says insufficient data.

Nico: After we stop Callahan, lets sue Krei for everything he has and get Hiro and his family out of this place and into a better house.

Me: That's just what I was thinking Nico. Good work. Lets go.

We went into the apartment and I knocked on the door. Hiro answered it and he saw us.

Me: Hello. Are you Hiro Hamada?

Hiro: (Gasp) Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an amazing honor to meet you all.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Hiro.

Sora: Long time no see Hiro.

Hiro: Sora, Riku, Kairi! It's been a while!

Riku: How have you been?

Hiro: I'm doing great.

We went in and saw that he was working on Baymax. Miranda decided to help him and she and Hiro built Baymax.

Baymax: I am Baymax. Your personal Health Robot assistant.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Baymax.

Hiro: So what brought you all here to San Fransokyo?

Me: We came to help solve what happened to your brother Tadashi. First you have our condolences for what happened to your brother.

Hiro: Thank you J.D. I appreciate that.

Me: You're welcome.

Later we went to the park and we met Hiro's friends Fred, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

Fred: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? Awesome!

Go Go: You guys are awesome in all of your adventures.

Fred: One of my favorites was when you guys had Bob the Killer Goldfish eaten. Now that was very funny!

Gatomon: I was the one who ate Bob.

Me: And he was turned into a sushi dinner for Gatomon.

Kari: (Laughs) He sure was.

We explained the situation to them and we got to work. We gave them the ability to bend the elements and we made Lightning an official form of bending. Go Go was given Airbending. Wasabi was given Waterbending. Fred was given Earthbending. Honey Lemon was given Firebending and Hiro was given Lightningbending. We trained them in all sorts of abilities and fighting styles. Azula taught Honey Lemon in all kinds of moves in Firebending. Aang taught Go Go in Airbending. Toph taught Fred in Earthbending. Lily taught Wasabi Waterbending and I taught Hiro in Lightningbending. Hiro not only has a genius mind and an awesome armor but he now has Lightningbending. Honey Lemon not only has a purse that fires chemical bombs, but now she has Firebending. Go Go is an awesome skater and her suit allows her to skate fast and the disks on her feet are not just for that but also for throwing and now she's a powerful Airbender as well. Fred has the ability to turn into a Japanese Kaiju and he has Earthbending as well and Wasabi has a suit that enables him to use energy blades and weapons and he is an awesome Waterbender to boot. Baymax now has a red suit of armor like he does in the movie.

Then a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Heartless appeared.

Sora: What the!? A Catastrochorus!

Me: Ugly thing.

Onslaught: Combaticons, we can't let the Catastrochorus get to Hiro and the others! Time to combine into Bruticus!

Nico: Do it guys.

They did so.

Nico: Sorry I forgot to mention that after we killed Megatron, I became the leader of the Decepticons and Predacons.

Me: Nice!

Lori: That is literallyl awesome!

Carol: It sure is.

The Catastrochorus was chasing Hiro and his friends when Bruticus intervened and punched it in the face and blasted it with lasers.

Nico: I also discovered that I have the ability to do this!

Nico then created a Devastator Heartless and it went at the Catastrochorus and fired blasts of lasers and pulverized it all over the place.

Sora: You can create Heartless now!?

Nico: I sure can Sora. When you guys killed Xehanort I got that power.

Me: Awesome!

Edzilla: ED SMASH T REX!

Edzilla headbutted the Catastrochorus.

SLAM!

The Catastrochorus roared at Edzilla. But Edzilla roared back only more louder.

Ben turned into Humongosaur.

Ben: HUMONGOSAUR!

Humongosaur punched the Catastrochorus in the nose.

POW!

Hound: Lets get him with our combo Tara!

Tara: You got it Hound!

Tara called huge boulders and threw them at the Catastrochorus and Hound turned into an awesome jeep tank and fired a barrage of missiles.

Tara and Hound: EARTHQUAKE BOULDERMISSILE DEATHBARRAGE!

The boulders slammed into the Catastrochorus and the missiles hit it and exploded. Killing the Heartless.

Hiro: That was so awesome!

Go Go: It sure was. Awesome display of teamwork.

Fred: It sure was awesome.

Me: Thanks guys.

Hiro: Was that one of Xehanort's Heartless?

Sora: That's right Hiro. Xehanort was the ultimate enemy to everyone.

Me: Yep. He was going to balance all of light and darkness by reassembling the χ-blade. The most powerful keyblade of them all and it contains omnipotent power. To do this he was going to gather the 7 Guardians of Light and the 13 Guardians of Darkness. But in the process, this would ultimately destroy the entire universe.

They gasped.

Hiro: But no force alive can destroy the entire universe!

Baymax: That is correct. To do so would require the powers of 100 gods.

Me: That's right. Xehanort had to be stopped. The entire universe was in great danger and we had to stop him or everything would've been completely destroyed.

Nico: And we are the ones that killed him.

Vince: And he deserves to spend all of eternity in the darkness of Hell for all eternity.

Carol: You said it Vincey.

Me: Yeah.

Sora: I'm glad he's dead.

Riku: Me too. He and Maleficent poisoned my mind with so many lies and evil.

Kairi: Yeah.

Me: But lets stay focused on the matter at hand. We need to find out what caused the explosion that killed Hiro's brother Tadashi. And I know just where to find some answers.

We went to the laboratory where it all began. As we walked, the Combaticons were talking to Hiro and his friends.

* * *

Onslaught: Do you know exactly what happened to your brother Hiro?

Hiro: No I don't. But I have a very strong feeling it was not good.

Onslaught: I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. I may be a robot but even I have feelings when it comes to these things.

Hiro: That's true.

Miranda: Your brother wouldn't want you to feel sad like this Hiro. He would have wanted you to follow his legacy and continue to help the people of San Fransokyo.

Hiro: That's true. Thanks guys.

Onslaught: You're welcome.

* * *

Brawl: You're quite the skater Go Go.

Go Go: Thanks Brawl. Skating has always been one of my favorite things in my life and I figured I can use it as a superhero.

Brawl: That's really interesting. I've always been known as the most violent of the Combaticons and it's been with me ever since.

Go Go: That's interesting.

* * *

Vortex and Honey Lemon were flying above the ground. Vortex was in his helicopter form and Honey Lemon was inside him in the cockpit.

Vortex: So you are a chemist Honey?

Honey: I sure am Vortex. I know a lot about chemistry and it's always fascinated me ever since I was little.

Vortex: I can see that. I've always been known as the Decepticon interrogator.

Honey: That's neat.

* * *

Wasabi: So you are the con man of the Combaticons Swindle?

Swindle: You can say that Wasabi. I had a nasty reputation of swindling others of their livelihoods. It's how I got my name.

Wasabi: That's interesting.

Swindle: Yeah but it was not a pleasant lifestyle.

* * *

Blast Off was flying over the ground in his space shuttle form and Fred was in the cockpit.

Fred: This is so awesome man.

Blast Off: I'm glad you like flying Fred.

Fred: I love flying.

Blast Off: I've always been the egotistical one of the Combaticons.

Fred: I can tell dude.

* * *

We arrived at the laboratory.

Me: So this is the lab your brother worked at Hiro?

Hiro: It is.

We go in and it was a run down place and it empty.

Me: Boy this place has seen better days.

Lori: What do you think happened here?

Sasuke: I don't know Lori. But this place was recently shut down. I can tell because of the level of dust. It hasn't accumulated for that long.

Me: The Uchiha Clan has a way of telling what went down in a place.

Honey Lemon: Maybe the security cameras can tell us what went down.

Me: Good idea.

We went to the security cameras and in another room with a clear window we saw a ring-shaped gate device.

Me: Looks like this lab was experimenting with transdimensional portals.

Lisa: It would appear so 2nd elder brother.

Me: Lets see what they were working with.

I turned on the security footage and we saw that Krei was the man in charge of this project. His project was a transdimensional matter transporter designed to get objects from one part of the world to another. They called it project Silent Sparrow. They launched a pod with Professor Robert Callaghan's daughter Abigail in it as a field test. But something went wrong when the pod didn't return and the 2nd portal exploded and the portals gravitational field destabilized and sucked in a lot of junk and the whole lab exploded into flames.

Me: This project was a bust from the beginning.

Lisa: Indeed it was. The gates tachyon field destabilized and created a massive gravitational pull that sucked in everything.

Lily: Like an black hole here on Earth.

Lisa: Correct.

Me: I have a very strong feeling that we can save Abigail. Lisa, can you use your technokinetic powers to fix the gate?

Lisa: Affirmative. But it's going to take time.

Me: Okay.

Lisa got to work and she fixed the gate in 20 minutes. It was 100% stable.

Lisa: It's all fixed.

?: Then it will be used to kill Krei.

We turned and saw YOKAI!

Me: Yokai!

I swooped in and kicked his mask off and we saw that it was really PROFESSOR ROBERT CALLAGHAN!

Me: Professor Callaghan!

Lori: He's literally alive!?

Laney: But we saw him die in the explosion!

Hiro: The explosion... You died.

Callaghan: No. I had your microbots.

Hiro: But, Tadashi. You just let him die.

Callaghan: Give me the mask, Hiro.

Hiro: He went in there to save you!

Callaghan: That was his mistake!

Ben: Hiro, you need to cool it, ok? Don't engage! We have this jerk where we want him!

Hiro: Baymax, destroy.

Baymax: My programing prevents me from injuring a human being.

Hiro: Not anymore.

Hiro was removing Baymax's Healthcare chips.

Miranda: Sorry about this, Hiro. Emergency shutdown code! Password: Meridian!

Baymax shutdown.

Hiro: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Wasabi: What you just did, we never signed up for.

Go Go: We said we'd catch the guy. That's it.

Hiro: I never should have let you help me!

Onslaught: We just stopped you from making a big mistake!

Hiro: BIG MISTAKE?! I was doing what you guys do all the time! You guys killed your share of villains! How is Callaghan getting his just desserts any different?!

Me: Because revenge never solves anything! All it does is it makes things worse.

Sasuke: That's right Hiro. Revenge is a double-edge sword and all it will lead to is a path to your own demise.

Hiro: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SASUKE! YOU NEVER HAD YOUR OWN FAMILY KILLED IN FRONT OF YOU AND HAD TO WATCH HIM DIE!

Sasuke: You are wrong Hiro. I lost everything.

Hiro: What do you mean?

Sasuke: When I was 7, my whole clan was killed because of my older brother Itachi. He was forced against his will to kill the entirety of my clan in what seemed to be cold blood. But in actuality, it was because of the corruption of the elders in my villages council that was responsible for it. They forced Itachi to kill everyone in my clan and leave no one alive. I was consumed with rage and hatred towards my brother and I almost lost myself to the darkness of my own hatred and evil. I wanted to get revenge on my brother and I was willing to kill anyone that got in my way and prevented me from doing so. But Nicole and everyone on Team Cosmic Dragon and Loud Phoenix Storm helped me realize that revenge is never the answer for anything. All it will lead to is a path to my own destruction.

Red Hood: Sasuke is right Hiro. Revenge almost consumed me as well. I was savagely beaten to death by The Joker. Ra's Al Ghul revived me with the Lazarus Pit. But my mind was badly damaged as a result. I was consumed with hatred towards the Joker and I wanted nothing more than to kill him and anyone that got in my way. But thanks to J.D. and Batman I realized how foolish I was to get revenge. And with the Joker dead at the hands of J.D. and his friends I am finally free of the Joker. But I nearly killed J.D. But he and Batman reminded me of what a fool I was and that revenge is never the answer for anything.

Katara: (Telepathically from the Control Room) I almost got revenge too Hiro. I'm talking to you telepathically. My name is Katara. During a terrible war that lasted 100 years, Me and my brother Sokka lost our mother when the Southern Raiders of the Fire Nation captured and killed all the Waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe and when Zuko told me who they were, I vowed to get revenge on them by hunting them down and killing them for taking our mother and the Waterbenders of my people away from us. I hate that man with every fiber of my being and I wanted nothing more than to end his life for ruining our lives during the war. But Aang told me that it would only kill me in the end. So revenge isn't the answer.

Punisher: I got my revenge Hiro.

Hiro: How did that happen Frank?

Punisher: A ruthless mob boss and corrupt business man named Howard Saint killed my wife and son in front of me and I vowed to kill him and all his men and anyone that follows him. I succeeded in getting my revenge. But in the end, it left me with nothing but an empty hole in my heart that can never be filled. I almost killed myself as a result. But my wife came to me in spirit and I became The Punisher, an anti-hero vigilante that has killed so many criminals that are the worst of them all.

Hiro and his friends were horrified. He never imagined that there were others that have had it worse far than anyone else.

Hiro: Guys I had no idea.

Me: Yeah. Vengeance goes against everything that I believe in. My father once told me that if you get revenge on the very person or people that took your loved ones away from you, you will end up becoming just as bad as they are. Revenge is a double-edge sword and it will only kill you in the end.

Nico: We gave you a really bad example on how we do things Hiro.

Me: But lets give you Tadashi back.

I snapped my fingers and Tadashi was resurrected.

Tadashi: Hiro?

Hiro: Tadashi!

They hugged for the first time in a while.

Tadashi: Hiro, I'm sorry I got myself killed and left you alone.

Nico: And we're sorry, too. Sorry we gave you the wrong idea that killing all types of villains is okay.

Me: Yeah. We only kill those that are completely honorless, beyond all form of redemption and are pure evil. Those are the kinds of people that deserve death.

Hiro: It's all right guys. But thank you for helping me.

Me: No problem.

Tadashi: I'm very proud of you little bro.

Hiro: Thanks Tadashi.

Baymax was back online.

Me: The portal is fully operational.

Baymax: Indeed. My sensors are picking up signs of life. The life signs are female and she appears to be in hyper sleep.

Hiro: Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive.

Me: We have to go in and save her. Baymax, you and Hiro stay out here with everyone else. We're gonna go in and save Abigail.

Hiro: Okay. Just be careful guys.

Me: We will. Lets go!

We flew through the portal and what we saw when we passed through it was unbelievable. The portal lead into an amazing pocket dimension beyond the reach of time and space. It was covered in nebula clouds and it was littered with all kinds of debris from the lab.

Me: (Echoing) Wow!

Lori: (Echoing) What is this place?

Me: It's a pocket dimension completely separated from the rest of the universe.

Lisa: (Echoing) The machine was actually a portal that lead to another dimension completely separated from the entirety of our universe.

Me: This is incredible!

Luna: This is amazing dudes.

Luan: It sure is a pocket full of fun. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time.

We dodged all the floating debris and then out of the clouds came a swarm of numerous Darkube Heartless!

Sora: Darkube Heartless!

Me: Those things are hideous!

Kairi: They sure are.

Lea: Lets get these freaks!

Shrapnel: You got it Lea!

Shrapnel transformed and Lea fired numerous blasts of fire at the Darkubes and blew some of them apart and blasted them to pieces. Shrapnel fired blasts of energy and lasers at them.

Shrapnel: Combo time!

Lea: You got it.

Lea fired numerous blasts of fire and Shrapnel fired numerous lasers.

Lea and Shrapnel: LASERFIRE EXPLOSION FIRESTORM!

The blasts of combined and blew the entirety of the Darkube swarm to dust. We got stronger because of it.

Me: Nice work!

We flew and I saw the pod.

Me: There's the pod Abigail has.

We flew to it and I wiped the frost off it and saw that she was breathing.

Me: She's breathing. Lets go!

We took the pod and flew out with it. We placed it on the metal platform and opened it.

Lisa looked her over and outside we made a fire. Abigail was waking up.

Me: Abigail are you okay?

Abigail: What happened?

Me: You were inside that pod drifting in a pocket dimension. We found you and brought you back to Earth.

Abigail: How did that happen?

Me: The portal in the experiment malfunctioned somehow.

Lisa: It created a massive gravitational pull that lead into that pocket dimension. You were drifting in the pod while in hyper sleep.

Baymax: That is correct. But we saved you and restored you.

Me: We don't know how long you were in there but your father thinks that you died because of this failed experiment. He thinks that you were killed by Krei and that he was the one to blame for it. And he wants revenge on him by killing Krei.

Abigail: What!? We have to stop dad from doing that!

Me: You're still too weak to walk. We don't know how long you were in that pod like that but we'll help you get to him.

Abigail: Wait a second. I know all of you. You're Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You are widely known throughout the entirety of the universe.

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Tadashi: I got you Abby.

Tadashi lifted her up and he helped carry her.

Me: I'll give you guys this temporarily.

I pulled out a capsule and pressed the button on it and it exploded and out came a hovercraft.

Lincoln: Nice hovercraft!

Me: You would be amazed at what kind of technology Master Goku's world has.

Tadashi and Abigail got in and we flew to KreiTech Industries.

* * *

We arrived and saw KreiTech Industries completely under siege by Robert Callaghan. Just as he was about to assemble the portal together I fired an energy blast and destroyed the portal and blew it to scrap metal.

Me: The Game is over Callaghan.

Tadashi: Professor! Stop this!

Yokai: Tadashi? You're alive?

Tadashi: I am, Professor. Please, don't do this!

Yokai: It doesn't matter. You, Hiro, and the rest of your friends won't stop me!

Hiro: Your daughter would never have wanted this!

Yokai: I have no choice! Krei has to answer for what he's done!

Nico: And what about the people you'll kill in the process?!

Yokai: I'LL KILL A THOUSAND PEOPLE BEFORE I LET KREI GET AWAY! AND I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME!

Then out of the blue came an evil version of Baymax! It was DARK BAYMAX!

Me: It's a Dark Baymax!

Sora: He sure is wicked.

Nico: Robert Callaghan, you have failed this city!

Abigail: Wait! Dad this is not what I would've agreed with!

Professor Callaghan was shocked. His daughter was alive and well.

Callaghan: Abigail? You're alive!

They hugged.

Me: That's what we were going to tell you Professor. Abigail is alive and well. The dimensional teleporter you built lead into a strange pocket dimension completely beyond the reaches of time and space and she was in hypersleep the entire time you thought she was dead.

Professor Callaghan knew we were right and that he tried to kill Krei all for nothing.

Lincoln and Laney were holding Krei in place.

Nico: Lets worry about Krei later. Lets get this Baymax Imposter!

We powered up.

We went at the Dark Baymax and unleashed a ferocious fight on him. Honey Lemon threw chemical bombs at him and they exploded and she kicked him in the face and punched him in the face.

Swindle blasted him with powerful lasers and missiles.

Swindle: Combo time Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon: You got it Swindle!

Swindle Fired his gyro gun and fired bomb pellets and Honey Lemon fired chemical bombs.

Swindle and Honey Lemon: NITROGLYCERIN EXPLOSION STORM!

The missiles and bombs exploded with the power of 10 pounds of C4 explosives.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I fired a blast of energy and blew off the Dark Baymax's arm.

Brawl fired a lightning gun and electrocuted the Dark Baymax. Fred breathed a huge blast of fire and burned the Dark Baymax and punched him into the ground with his super strength.

Brawl: It's combo time.

Fred: You got it dude!

Brawl fired a powerful blast of lightning and Fred had pieces of flaming metal.

Brawl and Fred: ELECTRON FIRESTORM SLASH!

The lightning and flaming metal combined and slashed the Dark Baymax's leg off and it exploded.

Blast Off fired a powerful blast of X-Rays and blew a massive hole in Dark Baymax's chest and Go Go skated around him and burned holes and gashes into his armor with incredible speed and left them with red hot gashes.

Blast Off: Combo time.

Go Go: You got it Blast Off.

Blast Off flew into the air and dove down at 26,000 miles per hour and Go Go had red hot spinning saw blades ready.

Blast Off and Go Go: HYPERSONIC SONIC BOOM SLASH!

The speed of Blast Off combined with Go Go's saw blades and she slashed the Dark Baymax and it emitted a massive sonic boom that shattered all the windows in the KreiTech Industries building.

Me: Wow! That was powerful!

Lincoln: It sure was.

Vortex hurled his rotor blades and spun the Dark Baymax in a powerful sonic tornado and Vortex slashed at the Dark Baymax with laser blades.

Vortex: It's combo time!

Wasabi: You got it Vortex!

Vortex threw his rotor blades and Wasabi had his laser swords ready.

Vortex and Wasabi: TORNADO LASER SLASHSTORM!

The tornado rotors merged with his laser swords and slashed Dark Baymax in a massive tornado of light and wind.

Onslaught fired powerful missiles each with the power of 3,000 pounds of TNT and blew apart some of Dark Baymax's armor and the remainder of his limbs.

Onslaught: Time for our combo!

Hiro: Lets get this imposter!

Baymax: I am inclined to agree Hiro.

Onslaught fired his powerful missiles and Hiro fired his microbots and Baymax fired his fist.

Onslaught, Hiro and Baymax: MEGABOMB MISSILE FIST!

The missiles, microbots and fist merged and they hit the Dark Baymax and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow! Now it's Final Smash time!

Optimus Prime: Lets get him. MAXIMUM BLAST!

Optimus Prime fired a powerful barrage of red lasers from all over his body and they hit the Dark Baymax and exploded with incredible power! When the cleared all that was left of Dark Baymax was his torso and head.

Baymax: It is my turn. BAYMAX FIST STRIKE.

Baymax fired both his fists and they hit the Dark Baymax and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Now for the grand finale. Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, lets finish him!

Hiro: Right!

Me: Sonar, Jetstorm, Runway, power link!

Sonar, Jetstorm and Runway turned into the Star Saber.

Me: STAR SABER!

Me, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon: BIG HERO 6 STARSLASH!

Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon fired energy beams and their energy was channeled into the Star Saber and the blade turned into a rainbow energy blade. I slashed Dark Baymax and he exploded and was completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: That did it. Great job everyone!

Laney: He deserved it.

I reached into Professor Callaghan's coat and found a Dark Orb and crushed it with my bare hands.

Me: Never again.

Krei: Who are all you guys?

Hiro and his Friends revealed themselves.

Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada.

Honey: I'm Honey Lemon.

Wasabi: I'm Wasabi.

Go Go: I'm Go Go.

Fred: And I'm Fred.

Me: And we are Team Loud Phoenix Storm. And together we'll save everyone and all this city and the universe from evil.

Everyone saw us and cheered wildly.

* * *

Later we moved all of San Fransokyo into Gotham Royal York. Gotham Royal York was now much bigger than ever before.

In the Antarctica Prison, Nico was talking Professor Callaghan.

Nico: I understand why you did all those crimes. But you hurt people. You have to pay for that.

Callaghan: Fair enough. But when does Krei pay?

Nico: He's not getting off scot-free either.

Callaghan: That's the closest to justice I'm going to get, is it?

Nico: Pretty much. But at least you're not dead like Floyd Lawton. Now he's killed people for plenty of years.

Professor Callaghan was sentenced to 20 to 30 years in prison and with good behavior he will be out in 10 years. Abigail understood why her father did what he did. Nico was in Krei's office with a piece of paper saying "You have been Served."

Krei: You're sueing me for $1,000,000 dollars?!

Nico: Yep. Enough money for Hiro to become as rich as Fred.

Krei: You can't make me give you 1 million dollars!

Nico: You're right. Make it $750,000,000,000.00!

Krei was shocked. He was being sued for every single penny he has. This was the first ever high class lawsuit we had ever done in our history. KreiTech Industries was completely bankrupt and out of business. Abigail now has full ownership of the company and is now working to further benefit all of humanity.

In the estate we were watching TV. Hiro and his family now live with us and the Big Hero 6 are now members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Baymax: (To the viewers) Never give yourself into vengeance or the person you become will be one of evil.

Me: Ain't that the truth.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Big Hero 6 is one of my favorite movies from the year 2014. I watched it with my friends and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	634. Poacher in Australia

It starts at the estate.

We were watching TV and reading books. The doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and it was the Fire Sage Enzo of the Fire Nation.

Me: Fire Sage Enzo. What can we do for you?

Enzo: I have a message for you from Fire Lord Zuko. He told me to give you this.

He handed me an invitation.

Me: "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and Mai. Tomorrow at 5:00 PM at the Fire Nation Capital." This is a huge honor Enzo. And as Ambassador of the Fire Nation, I accept.

Enzo: Thank you J.D. You all can come too.

Me: We'll be there. Zuko is our friend and we helped him through so many hardships.

Enzo: Indeed. I will let him know at once.

He vanished in a vortex of pure fire.

Me: That was a like a Fire Style Body Flicker.

I went back in and closed the door.

Me: We just received an invite to Zuko and Mai's wedding.

Lori: (Squeals) I'm so excited for them.

Leni: I am totes excited too.

Luna: Me too dudes.

Me: I am too and as Ambassador of the Fire Nation it's a huge honor to attend.

Luan: It sure is. It's gonna be a Fiery Marriage. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Varie: That was a funny joke.

Then the computer spoke.

Computer: ALERT! CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS.

Me: Uh oh. We haven't had one of those in a while.

We went to the computer.

Me: Triangulating position of wormhole.

The hologram of Earth showed that the wormhole was right on top of our neighborhood.

Me: It's right on top of our neighborhood. Lets go.

We went out to look and we saw the vortex leave and we saw a beautiful castle in an empty lot and it had a symbol in the shape of a bird-like fairy.

Me: Wow! What a castle!

Alicia: (Gasp) I know this castle. It's the castle of the guild of my favorite show and manga Fairy Tail.

Nico: I remember that. This is so cool having Fairy Tail here in our dimension!

Me: Lets go check it out.

We went into the main room and saw that it was extremely hectic.

Ed: Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention? (All the Fairy Tail members look at him) I have to use the bathroom.

Me: Wow. This is really hectic.

?: It's always like this.

We saw a woman with white hair, blue eyes, a beautiful appearance and her power was incredible.

Mirajane: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Mirajane Strauss.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Mirajane. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Everyone stopped when they heard me say that.

Mirajane: Wow! It's such an honor to have you all here in Fairy Tail.

Gajeel: It sure is awesome to have the legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm here. I'm Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy H.: My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Wizard.

Erza: I'm Erza Scarlet. It's such an honor.

Laxus: I'm Laxus Dreyer the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Wendy: I'm Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Gray: I'm Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage.

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Cana: I'm Cana Alberona, the Card Mage. It's an honor.

Levy: I'm Levy McGarden the Script Mage.

Lisanna: I'm Mirajane's sister Lisanna.

Juvia: I'm Juvia Lockser. It's an honor to meet you all.

Flare: I'm Flare Corona, the fire hair mage.

Mavis: I'm Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy Tail.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Me: It's an honor to meet all of you.

We introduced ourselves.

Erza: It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: We would like to get to know all of you more. We don't know what everyone here can do.

Natsu: No problem.

* * *

Earlier in Australia, the Aerialbots were flying over the land.

Silverbolt: Ok. Somewhere around here is a... (sees a Dark Orb near some trees) ...Dark Orb.

Slingshot: Well, that was easy. (sees a vortex open up far away from the Dark Orb) Why did I say that?

Air Raid: We need to check out who's coming out of that vortex.

Skydive: What about the Dark Orb?

Fireflight: I'm sure it'll still be there when we get to that spot.

They left. But little did they know that someone found it. It was the infamous and notorious poacher PERCIVAL C. MCLEACH!

Mcleach: Wonder what this is? (picks up Dark Orb) Dunno what this is but I bet it'll make me rich! (puts it in his pocket) Well, time to continue hunting that bird.

He left.

* * *

Back in the Fairy Tail Guild building I was talking to Erza Scarlet.

Me: So you are one of the strongest female wizard here in Fairy Tail?

Erza: That's right. They don't call me Titania for show.

Me: I can believe it. Your energy levels are amazing. I also heard from Nico that you are highly skilled in using the sword. How did you start out here?

Erza: It's something I don't like to talk about. But you have a right to know.

Me: What happened?

Erza: (Sighs) My story is very dark.

Erza revealed her background. The daughter of Irene Belserion and the general of a foreign country, Erza was conceived four hundred years ago, prior to the Dragon King Festival, but was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref, tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Irene considered Erza to be worthless and discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village. The daughter of Irene Belserion and the general of a foreign country, Erza was conceived four hundred years ago, prior to the Dragon King Festival, but was kept from growing in Irene's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Irene's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Dragon, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Zeref, tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Irene considered Erza to be worthless and discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. When Mirajane first joined the guild, Erza tried to welcome the girl and commented that she had heard about her strength. However, the Take Over Mage left the building without speaking a word. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age.

When she was done I was horrified. Erza had been through Hell 100-fold.

Me: That is horrible. Erza, I'm so sorry. You've been through just as much as my little brother has. I completely understand how you feel and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has been through so much pain just as much as you have. He has had a dark past like you have and his childhood was just as bad. If it were me I would hunt down every single one of those guys that put you through all that and kill them for you. And send every one of them off to Hell.

Erza: I appreciate that J.D. But they are already dead.

Me: Well whatever fate they got they deserve every second of all that eternity suffering in the fire and darkness of Hell.

Erza: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. So you're the enforcer of Fairy Tail in a sense.

Erza: That's right. That's a good way to put it J.D. My job is to maintain order here in Fairy Tail.

Me: That's a hefty job and you have a lot of your work cut out for you. But I know that feeling as well. As leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, I have to maintain order throughout the whole team. But we all get along really well.

Erza: I can tell.

* * *

Lori was talking to Lucy Heartfilia.

Lori: So Lucy, what is your story like?

Lucy H.: Well Lori, I'm a Celestial Wizard and I use the spirits from the keys of the Zodiac.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Lucy H.: It is.

Lori: Do you have anything that happened to you in particular?

Lucy H.: Lets see.

Lucy revealed her story and she had an interesting tale.

Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called "Love & Lucky" where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K," and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story.

Lori: Your father literally is a jerk. He has all the money in the world and that is all he cares about.

Lucy H.: My dad is such a jerk and he doesn't deserve to have me as a daughter, let alone to be a part of the Heartfilia family.

Lori: You are right Lucy. Your father doesn't have any right to call himself a father. All he ever cared about is money and his own selfish desires and he even arranged for you to marry someone you haven't even met. If that doesn't spell Extremely Heartless Tyrant then I don't know what does. But if he tries anything, I will literally turn him into a human pretzel and it won't be pretty.

Lucy H.: Yeah. But what will I do?

Lori: What is it Lucy?

Lucy H.: If we're here on Earth and not at home, I won't be able to pay my rent at home.

I came.

Me: Don't worry Lucy. You can now live with us. Because you don't have to pay the rent anywhere with us.

Lucy H.: (Gasp) Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome Lucy. What spirits do you have?

Lucy H.: I'll show you.

Lucy pulled out a key and it had the symbol of Virgo the Maiden on it.

Lucy H.: Gate of The Maiden Key, Open!

A portal opened and out came a beautiful girl with pink hair, blue eyes and she was in a French Maid dress and had shackles on her arms and legs. The Symbol of Virgo the Maiden appeared behind her in the background.

Me: Virgo the Maiden.

Virgo: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Virgo.

Virgo: You too. (To Lucy) Are you going to punish me now milady?

Me: Punish you? For what? You didn't do anything wrong.

Virgo: No I did when Princess first found me.

Lucy H.: It's a long story.

Me: I'll have to hear that another time.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching a movie. We were watching the 1990 sequel to The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under. It was the sequel to the movie and it was about a boy named Cody down in Australia and he was kidnapped by the notorious poacher McLeach. He was after one of the rarest birds on the planet: The Great Golden Eagle, a critically endangered and magnificently graceful bird with feathers that shine like pure gold. The eagles name is Marahute and she was one of the last of her kind. We saw Bernard and Ms. Bianca going out to rescue Cody. We saw McLeach fall over the falls. It was a 4,000 foot drop.

Lana: What a fall.

Me: That is instant death.

Laney: McLeach deserved it.

Lola: Go to Hell.

We saw Marahute get freed by Jake and Ms. Bianca and she saved Cody and Bernard and we cheered.

Me: What a save!

Lori: That literally was awesome!

Lucy H.: It sure was Lori.

Lucy L.: Talk about in the nick of time.

Nick: You said it Lucy.

We saw Bernard propose to Ms. Bianca and she said yes and we cheered for them.

We also heard Wilbur watching over Marahute's eggs and they hatched and one of the babies bit his hand and there was a sickening crunch.

CRUNCH!

Me: OUCH! Geez that must've hurt.

Lincoln: No kidding. That must've REALLY hurt.

Juvia: It sure must've hurt.

Lynn: If I was on the receiving end of that it would really hurt.

Lisa: An eagles beak contains enough pounds per square inch to bite off a human limb.

Me: Wow! That is powerful. I would hate to imagine what would happen if that happened to me.

Cliffjumper: No kidding. But that was a great movie.

Me: It sure was. I've known this movie ever since I was little.

Natsu: I can tell J.D.

Penny L.: I think Cody is cute. He and I have been through the same thing.

Me: But with two different events Penny. You were kidnapped because Medusa wanted to find the largest diamond in the world price $582,000,000,000,000.00. McLeach kidnapped Cody to get to the Great Golden Eagle.

Chione: So what happened to them was somewhat similar.

Me: Exactly.

* * *

1 hour later I was monitoring for crime when suddenly a morse code radio transmission was detected.

Me: Uh oh. It's Morse Code. Lets see here.

I write it down.

Me: "Attention... Boy Kidnapped in Australia... Immediate Action Required." (Gasp) CODE RED!

The alarm sounded and we gathered at the computer.

Lori: What's going on J.D.?

Me: The Movie The Rescuers Down Under is real guys. McLeach just kidnapped Cody.

Everyone gasped.

Lucy L.: Gasp!

Juvia: We have to help him!

Me: And we will.

Silverbolt (G1): We found a Dark Orb down in Australia when the Dimensional Vortex appeared.

Me: I have a strong feeling that McLeach found it. We don't know anything about McLeach though. Lets see here.

I pulled up McLeach's info and it revealed some extremely shocking information.

Me: Oh man. McLeach is much worse than what we first thought.

Shannon: What does it say?

Me: We know he's a poacher. But he goes after extremely rare animals and sells them onto the black market for enormous amounts of money.

Luan: That is an Animal of All Trades. (Laughs) But seriously he is such a despicable man.

Me: You got that right Luan. We got time because the wedding isn't till tomorrow. Lets get over there!

We set out for Australia.

* * *

We arrived in Australia.

We just got to the spot where we saw the Dark Orb only to find it gone.

Sora: The Dark Orb's gone!

Elena: McLeach must've picked it up without knowing what it really does. He must be planning to sell it on the black market.

Me: We better find McLeach and get him. But he could be anywhere here in the Melbourne area.

Rachel (Animorphs): I'll check him.

Rachel held her head in pain.

Rachel (grins despite suddenly getting a cramp in her stomach): McLeach is in for a surprise!

Scales began to merge with Rachel's flesh as the fingers in her left hand retracted towards her broadening palms. Her arm was deflating and pulling closer towards her body as it shortened. Then her muscles bulged before being covered with scales. Her human teeth then sank into her gums. Rachel groaned as her expanding jaw and mouth were forced open wide as though she was at the dentist's. So many sharp teeth were growing inside her jaw. Then her neck began to shorten to fit her changing body. Rachel's spine straightened in a single motion.

Rachel (groaning): I think I feel my tongue changing now!

Her backside tingled as her spine stretched away from her and grew a scaly green tail out of her shorts. This, in turn, caused her shorts to rip to shreds. She felt ridges race from the top of her head down her neck, down her back, and down her tail, tearing her shirt apart. The ridges then flared and sharpened. Her right hand then changed into an alligator hand just like her left one. Rachel's jaw began to push out into a snout as her skull flattened.

Rachel: I think I'm almost done!

Rachel's hips rotated as her feet shrank, destroying her tennis shoes. At the same time, her torso expanded. Her ears turned into alligator ears. Finally, her blonde hair disappeared into her body. This completed Rachel's transformation into an alligator.

Maria (pats Rachel's head): I'm sorry if that was painful for you, Rachel.

Rachel (Animorphs): I'm used to it.

She got the scent and we were walking while following her.

Silverbolt (G1) was talking to Natsu. He looked like a Supersonic Concorde jet and Natsu was riding in the cockpit.

Silverbolt: Hey Natsu, how did you get your abilities as a Fire Dragon Slayer?

Natsu: That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time.

Natsu revealed his background. 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, and they lived peacefully in a small village with their parents. However, Natsu died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. During this time, he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. With Igneel as his guardian, Natsu became acquainted with Gajeel (with whom he frequently fought), Wendy, Sting and Rogue. All five of them met several times a year, when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. He also had his signature scarf knitted from Igneel's molted scales by Anna. Igneel went out of his way to teach Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, it was actually the day and year Natsu awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside Natsu's body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia. Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast." Natsu wished to go with her, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event.

Natsu: And my past is something I don't really like to talk about.

Silverbolt: I'm sorry. I didn't know you had it rough.

Natsu: It's all right Silverbolt.

Me: I didn't know you and Erza have a thing going on. A competition in a sense.

Natsu: It's all right J.D.

Lola: I know how you feel Natsu. We met a lot of people that have had it rough.

Natsu: That's what we heard.

Lola: I can use fire as well. I got my powers because of the Flame of Gabija in Lithuanian myth.

Me: Most of us got our powers from Gods and Goddesses from all over the world.

Natsu: That's amazing.

Nico: It sure is.

* * *

Lucy was in the cockpit of Skydive in his McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom jet form.

Fireflight: So Lucy out of all the spirits you know, who is the most difficult of them to get along with?

Lucy H.: Oh. That would be Aquarius?

Me: Aquarius the Water Holder?

Lucy H.: Yeah. She has a really rotten temper and she has an extremely foul disposition.

Me: Oh man. We'll have to have a talk with her when we're done here. What does she look like?

Lucy H.: She's a beautiful blue hair mermaid and she has a really rotten temper and an extremely short fuse.

Me: Sounds like she needs a serious attitude adjustment Team Loud Phoenix Storm Style.

Lucy H.: If you can get her to stop being a meanie I would appreciate that.

Fireflight: Some people are like that Lucy and they need to be reminded the hard way.

Me: Ain't that the truth. Lucy I noticed something. All the spirits you have are named after the constellations of the Celestial Zodiac. That is so awesome!

Lucy H.: Thanks J.D.

Me: Also any mage in Fairy Tail would be perfect for you. You have looks many women would kill for.

Lucy blushed.

Lucy H.: You really think so J.D.?

Me: I do Lucy. I'm no matchmaker but I think you and Natsu would be perfect for each other. After this is over see if he'll give you a chance.

Fireflight: Go for it Lucy.

Lucy H.: Well okay. By the way what's your birthday J.D.?

Me: I know why you would ask that Lucy. My birthday is October 14th and I am a Libra.

Lucy H.: Libra the Scale.

Me: Yep. Virgo the Maiden is in late August to mid September and Libra is in Late September to Mid October. And Aquarius is in late January to mid February.

Lucy H.: You sure know about the constellations and the Zodiac.

Me: Well the Stars tell us a lot.

Fireflight: That's true.

Me: Yep. The universe is always loaded with secrets just waiting to be discovered and the universe has so much to share with all of us.

Lucy H.: That's amazing.

Me: It sure is. But what really makes me mad is that your father arranged to destroy all of Fairy Tail. Pompous Windbag.

Lucy H.: You got that right J.D. But I faced him with my power and told him that I'm a grown woman now and I'm old enough to make my own decisions whether he likes it or not.

Me: Good for you Lucy. You sure put him in his place.

Lucy H.: You got that right.

* * *

Wendy was in the cockpit of Skydive as an F-16 fighter jet.

Wendy: It's so amazing up here.

Skydive: It sure is.

Me: Wendy how did you become a Sky Dragon Slayer?

Wendy: That is a rather interesting story.

Wendy revealed her background. Born around four hundred years prior to X777, Wendy was orphaned at a tender age. She was adopted and raised by Grandeeney; during her tenure as Grandeeney's child, she became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein she would frequently beg Natsu and Gajeel to stop fighting. Wendy, at some point after, was used as a vessel for Grandeeney to travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima," and, shortly afterwards, he deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a nearby guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until she was chosen by her guild to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis.

Skydive: Sounds like this Oración Seis guild posed a lot of problems for you guys.

Wendy: They did.

Me: I can tell that Fairy Tail has had more than their share of problems.

Wendy: We sure did.

Me: I can tell. I take it you've read so much about all our adventures here on Earth.

Wendy: We sure did. You all have done so much for Earth and have saved the universe more times than we have saved all of Magnolia from several evil guilds.

Me: Boy our achievements have spread all over the universe like wildfire.

Wendy: They sure did.

Me: I can tell.

Skydive: I believe it.

Me: What is the guild Oración Seis?

Skydive: Sounds like an evil organization.

Wendy: It is.

The guild was created by a man who called himself "Brain". He took five children, former slaves from the Tower of Heaven who possessed the highest Magical potential there, and raised them to be members of the Oración Seis (and also made them his keys, which served the purpose of sealing his even-more-sinister alter-ego, Zero). Ultear was considered at one point to be either used for Brain's Organic Link Magic or to be one of the Oración Seis, but Brain decided that Ultear's Magic was too great that it did not need to serve his purpose.

Me: That is awful. What was the true goal of Oración Seis?

Wendy: To destroy all Magic Guilds with a powerful weapon called Nirvana.

Me: Nirvana? The Pinnacle of Spiritual Energy in Buddism?

Wendy: Yes.

Their goal was to retrieve the Dark Magic "Nirvana" which was capable of turning "light" (good) into "dark" (evil). In other words, if this Magic was acquired, they could turn members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos. They were, however, eventually defeated by the Allied Forces after initially crushing them.

Me: That is horrible!

Skydive: No kidding. A weapon like that would endanger everyone in the world.

Me: No kidding.

Wendy: But we all destroyed them and made sure they got what was coming to them.

Me: Well that's a relief.

* * *

Air Raid was in his McDonnell Douglas F-15 fighter jet form and Erza was flying in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She was extremely beautiful with this armor.

Me: Wow! Erza you look awesome in this armor.

Erza: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. You look like a true angel in this armor.

Erza: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

Air Raid: Erza who was your most dangerous opponent you've ever faced?

Me: That's what I was wondering too.

Erza: That's a really good question. But from all accounts I would say that every enemy that Fairy Tail faced has been a tough and dangerous adversary.

Me: Wow! I can see in your eyes that you've faced a bunch of evil guilds and dangerous enemies and all kinds of evil monsters.

Erza: That's right.

* * *

Slingshot was in his British Aerospace Sea Harrier fighter jet and Gray was in the cockpit.

Slingshot: So Gray I hear you like to run around in your underwear.

Gray: (Stammers) What!? No I don't!

Me: Oh really? Then how come I saw you in your underwear when we first met? How do you explain that Mr. Streaker? Hmm?

Gray knew he was caught.

Me: Anyway that's not important. What is your story Gray?

Gray: Well I have a unique past.

Gray revealed his background. Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood.

Me: Wow. Now I can see why you and Natsu are always at each others throats. You use Ice Magic and Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

Gray: That's right.

Me: That's been one of the oldest known battles that's been raging on ever since the beginning of time.

* * *

As we continued on we saw a cliff up ahead.

Me: Cliff coming up!

We flew over the cliff and Cliffjumper just drove across a cliff in vehicle mode.

Cliffjumper: That's why they call me Cliffjumper!

Me: You are awesome Cliffjumper.

We arrived at a cliff not far away from Crocodile falls and we saw McLeach's truck.

Me: There they are.

Rachel closed her eyes and began to demorph. Her scales turned back into skin as the length of her arms began to increase back to their original height. Her muscles shrank as her snout pulled back into her face. Rachel's jaw reverted back to normal as her alligator teeth were replaced by her human teeth.

Rachel (regains her neck): It always feels refreshing to demorph back to human.

Rachel's tail and ridges vanished into her body as she stood up. Her hands became human again as her skull regained its' original shape. Her feet reverted back to normal and so did her torso. Finally, her blonde hair sprouted out of her haid as her ears became human again, completing her morph back to human. She was still wearing her black leotard.

Maria (hugs a dizzy Rachel): How do you feel, Rachel?

Lucy (Fairy Tail): Do you still have some of your alligator mind?

Me: She's a shapeshifter called an Animorph. We can talk about that later Lucy.

I had my binoculars out and saw a sickening and horrible sight. McLeach had Cody tied and hooked onto a crane from his truck. He was using Cody as live bait for the Crocodiles and a storm was coming in.

Me: He's using Cody as bait for crocodiles! He's gone too far.

I unsealed a case from a scroll and opened it. In it was a 40 caliber sniper rifle equipped with a laser scope.

Me: Here's what we do guys. I'm going to shoot McLeach in the leg with my sniper rifle and when he's down we'll go and face him. Penny. You go and free Cody.

Penny: Okay. And I love him.

Me: I had a feeling Penny. You both have been through the same ordeal.

I put the gun together and load a magazine full of 40 caliber bullets. I had the stand ready and I was set up.

Me: Cover your ears guys.

They did so.

McLeach fired from his shot gun

BANG!

But he missed the rope holding Cody.

McLeach: Blast!

He reloaded. I had a laser on McLeach and had his leg caught in the crosshairs. Just as McLeach was about to pull the trigger on his gun...

Me: Make... My... Day.

I pulled the trigger and I fired.

BANG!

A bullet flew out of the rifle at 1,000 feet per second and it blew a huge hole into his left ankle. McLeach screamed in excruciating pain and threw his gun away.

Me: Showtime!

I put my gun away and we went at McLeach and I kicked him in his face.

Nico: Percival C. McLeach, you have failed this country!

Venom: He sure has! (punches McLeach)

Cody saw us.

Cody (RDU): (Australian Accent) Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Cody. We came to rescue you.

Cody (RDU): I appreciate it guys.

Laney kicked McLeach in the face.

McLeach: C'mon! Can't we work out some kind of deal?

Marco (Animorphs): Sure. You give us that orb and we give you life in prison.

Varie: I got it Marco. It was in his coat.

Me: Good work Varie.

She gave it to me and I crushed it with my bare hands and we got a massive increase in power.

Erza: Wow! What was that?

Lucy H.: That was intense!

Me: It's one of our most prominent abilities. Whenever we absorb negative energy we get a massive increase in power. Our bodies allow us to convert it into positive energy and it makes us more powerful.

Natsu: That's awesome!

Gray: I like it.

McLeach: I'll get that bird if it's the last thing I do!

If anyone was paying close attention to him, they would've seen his eyes turn yellow for a split second.

Me: You will never get Marahute. Not if we have anything to say about it.

Lana: Wait! Look!

We saw a pitch black smoke come out of McLeach!

Natsu: Guys, why's there smoke coming out of McLeach?

Cliffjumper: That's not smoke. It's darkness!

Kickback: McLeach is starting to become a Heartless!

Sora: We faced these monsters all the time guys.

Erza: That's what I heard.

Venom (webs McLeach up): Have a nice trip! See you next fall! (throws McLeach into river)

Me: I hope he likes getting a long trip down stream.

Suddenly a massive crocodile Heartless appeared from the river.

Me: What is that Heartless!?

Sora: It's called a Krokodylus!

Me: He sure is a nasty gator! Lets power up!

We did so and transformed and powered up and transformed.

I punched the Krokodylus in the snout and fired a powerful blast of energy at it and it exploded.

KRABOOOMMMM!

Nico punched it in the stomach and kicked it in the snout.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

He fired a powerful ball of fire and it him and exploded in a huge piller of pure fire.

Edzilla: ED SMASH GATOR! (stomps on Krokodylus)

Me: Lets finish him with our combos!

Erza: You got it J.D.

Silverbolt (G1): Lets get him!

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Natsu fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and Silverbolt fired a blast of electromagnetic energy from his nosecone.

Natsu and Silverbolt: FIRESTORM LASER DEATHRAY!

The blasts combined and turned Natsu's fire into a powerful deathray of pure fire and it hit Krokodylus and exploded.

KRABOOOMMM!

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON ROAR!

Gajeel fired a massive blast of metal from his mouth and Slingshot fired a powerful neutron blast.

Gajeel and Slingshot: ATOMIC SHRAPNEL BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive energy wave of pure metallic fire and it hit the Krokodylus and sent him crashing into the rock cliff with devastating force.

Lucy H.: GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALE, OPEN!

Lucy summoned Libra and the symbol of Libra the Scale appeared in the Background.

Libra: What is thy bidding Lucy?

Lucy H.: Lets use a combo on that monster Libra.

Libra: You got it.

Skydive: Lets do it!

Skydive went flying at 1400 miles per hour and Libra fired a powerful blast of gravity.

Skydive and Libra: SUPERSONIC SONIC BOOM GRAVITY CRUSHER!

Libra's gravity sent the Krokodylus flying and Skydive's sonic boom crashed into it and sent him into the air.

Leni: Lets totes get him Cliffjumper!

Cliffjumper: You got it Leni!

Leni fired a gravity laser and Cliffjumper fired multiple missiles of Glass Gas.

Leni and Cliffjumper: GRAVITY GLASS SMASHER!

The missiles exploded and turned all of Krokodylus' armor into glass and Leni's gravity laser hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOMMM!

Elena: Our turn!

Kickback: You got it Elena!

Elena fired a barrage of lightning and Kickback fired multiple missiles.

Elena and Kickback: LIGHTNING MISSILE RAIN!

The missiles and lightning hit the Krokodylus all over and exploded.

Gray: ICE-MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!

Gray created a large number of big Ice Swords, which he commanded to attack Krokodylus.

Fireflight fired a Fire-Fog Missile.

Gray and Fireflight: ICE AGE SWORDFOG SKEWER!

The Fire-Fog missiles created a fog that obscured Krokodylus' vision and Gray's attack skewered him in multiple spots all at once.

Erza Requiped into her Flame Empress armor.

Me: Wow!

Erza: FLAME EMPRESS'S SOARING FIRE BLADE!

While equipped with the Flame Empress Armor, Erza's used her flaming blade and quickly rose in an uppercut spiral fashion.

Air Raid fired his 80,000 PSI torque gun.

Erza and Air Raid: HYPERSONIC INFERNO FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive tornado of pure fire that incinerated the Krokodylus!

Silverbolt: Aerialbots, merge into Superion!

They did so and punched Krokodylus with devastating force and speed.

Superion (Krokodylus bites him on the leg): That tickles! (shoots it with electrostatic discharger rifle)

Outback fired a laser blaster from a gun in his vehicle form and it burned the Krokodylus.

Me: Now to finish him off with our Final Smashes!

Rachel (Animorphs): You got it J.D. I'll start.

Rachel turned into a bear.

Rachel (Animorphs): URSUS CLAWSLASH!

I turned into a Zaidanian Inferno Beast and fired a massive blast of fire at the Krokodylus.

Rachel slashed the Krokodylus at a ferocious pace with her claws.

Lucy H.: It's my turn.

Lucy opened all 12 gates of the Celestial Spirits.

Lucy H.: CELESTIAL ZODIAC SUPERLASER!

She fired a powerful energy blast and the 12 spirits of the Zodiac fired a focused energy laser from 12 points and the blasts converged and combined and fired as a massive blast of energy and they hit the Krokodylus and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The Krokodylus was completely obliterated in an instant.

We cheered wildly. Penny climbed down the rope of the crane.

Me: Oh man. Hold on.

I went to the controls for the crane and Lincoln used his lightning powers to start it up and I moved the crane over to dry land and Penny took Cody off the hook and he landed on the ground.

Vince untied him.

Vince: Are you all right Cody?

Cody (RDU): Thanks to all of you guys. You all were so awesome!

Me: Thanks Cody.

Penny and Cody looked at each other and they were instantly smitten. They were in love with each other now. Almost instantly they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cody (RDU): Lets free Marahute.

We did so and she got out.

Gajeel: You and that bird really got close, huh, Cody?

Cody (RDU): Yep. Marahute may be an animal but she has a heart like the rest of us. The only reason that an animal isn't like the rest of us is if it's heart is full of darkness. Like Mcleach. He fell deeper into darkness thanks to the Dark Orb. That's why he lost his heart. If you have no heart, then you don't have friends.

Me: Very wise words.

Cody (RDU): Where's that poacher?

Me: He's heading over the falls. Lets go see.

We went to the edge of the waterfall on a rock and we saw McLeach go over the edge of the fall.

McLeach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

We saw McLeach fall to his death. A 4,000 foot fall. He was killed instantly.

Me: That is instant death.

Laney: There's absolutely no way anyone could survive a fall like that.

Lucy: He's in Hell now and he deserves to spend the rest of eternity there.

Shannon: Yep.

Me: Burn in Hell, McLeach.

Erza: McLeach was a truly honorless slimeball.

Me: You said it Erza. Lucy can you summon Aquarius? I know you're scared of her but let me talk to her.

Lucy H.: Well okay. GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, OPEN!

Out of a vortex of Water arose Aquarius the Water Bearer!

Aquarius: What meaningless task did you summon me for Lucy?

Me: To talk to me.

Aquarius saw me.

Aquarius: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor. Lucy called me for this!?

Me: That's right.

Aquarius: YOU ARE DEAD BIMBO!

I stepped in front of her and look into Aquarius' eyes as my eyes glowed red with righteous fury.

Me: (Menacingly) QUIET.

Aquarius backed off in fear.

Me: Aquarius I don't know what your deal is with Lucy, but you have an extremely out of control temper that has caused some serious problems and it has to stop now.

Lori: That's right. You literally need to treat Lucy with love and respect. Look at her!

Lucy was shaking in fear because of Aquarius.

Me: See? Your temper causes even Lucy to be scared of you.

Aquarius: I know what you are doing and I do have a rotten temper. But I love Lucy with my heart. She and I are close.

Me: I can tell. But you need to be a lot nicer and friendlier to her. Do it for her and show her you care and show her that you have good in your heart.

Aquarius began to realize that I was right and she went up to Lucy and hugged her. She broke down crying and she begged Lucy for forgiveness. Lucy did forgive her. But Aquarius told her that she can't help herself. But regardless Lucy doesn't care about that.

Me: Come on guys. Lets get Cody home.

Everyone agreed.

We did so. At Ayer's Rock as the Moons were in the sky we saw Cody's house by Ayer's Rock.

Me: Is that your house Cody?

Cody (RDU): It is.

We landed and we saw Cody's mom crying hard. She thinks that her own son is dead.

Cody (RDU): Mom?

Cody's mom saw him alive and well and she gasped.

Cody's mom: (Australian Accent) Cody?

She had tears of joy and she ran over.

Cody's mom: CODY!

They hugged and cried joyously. She was so happy to have him back. We told her everything that went down.

Cody's mom: You all saved Cody and killed McLeach?

Me: That's right. McLeach kidnapped Cody to try and get the last of the Great Golden Eagles, Marahute here. But we sent McLeach falling over Crocodile Falls to his death.

Cody (RDU): That's right.

Laney: He wanted to get rich. His goal was to get Marahute to sell onto the black market. But we killed him and ended his miserable life for good.

Lana: And I now have Joanna as a friend and as a pet.

Lola: That's cool Lana.

* * *

We raided McLeach's home and freed all the animals he caught and we found a Slowbro and Magneton and Nico caught them. We also kept his taxidermy as trophies.

* * *

The next day it was time for the wedding of Zuko and Mai. We were all dressed in red for this occasion and I had a Fire Nation medal on that showed that I am the ambassador of the Fire Nation from Gotham Royal York. The Fire Sage then pronounced Zuko and Mai as husband and wife. They kissed and we cheered for them. We firebend and created a Phoenix in the sky and it showed the power of love that rose from the fire.

Me: I'm so happy for the both of you Zuko, Mai.

Zuko: Thanks J.D. Thank you for all for coming to our wedding.

Lori: It was literally our pleasure.

I got a call on my cell phone.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

Lana: J.D. it's Lana.

Me: What is it Lana?

Lana: Katara has gone into labor!

Me: (Gasp!) It's time!? We'll be right over! (Hangs up) Guys! The baby is coming!

Varie: Katara's baby is coming!?

Laney: We have to get over there!

Me: Lets go!

We rushed over to the hospital in Gotham Royal York.

* * *

In the delivery room Katara was screaming in pain as she was delivering her baby. Lady Tsunade was delivering her baby.

Lady Tsunade: One more push Katara.

Aang was with her.

Katara: AANG, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH THAT AZULA'S LIGHTNING KILLED YOU BACK IN BA SING SE!

We were waiting in the waiting room.

Me: Boy it sounds like the labor pains are bad.

Juvia: No kidding.

Me: Yeah. Juvia how did your story come into being?

Juvia: It's something I don't like to talk about. Before I became a part of Fairy Tail, I was a part of a guild called Phantom Lord.

Juvia revealed her background. She was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4.

Me: That's sad.

Juvia: Yes it was. I should've never joined Phantom Lord to begin with!

Me: I'm glad you found the light at the end of the tunnel when Phantom Lord was killed.

Juvia: Yes it is.

Katara came out in a wheelchair being pushed by Aang and in Katara's arms was a beautiful baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Me: Oh Katara she's adorable.

Naruto: She sure is.

Zuko: Congratulations Katara.

Katara: Thank you Zuko.

Toph: What are you gonna call her?

Katara: Her name is Kya. After my mother.

Aang: It's a perfect name for her.

Lynn: I think it's a cute name.

Me: Me too. Congratulations you guys.

Aang: Thanks J.D.

Lucy H.: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the rights of animals or the magical power of Fairy Tail Guild and Team Loud Phoenix Storm will hunt you down.

We went back home to the estate. Natsu and Lucy started dating and they were now in love. Cody and his mom live in the estate.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Fairy Tail is an awesome show. I like the magic and the powers they all have. Fairy Tail is a really awesome show. Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia are my favorite characters in that show. It's like a combination of Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon and Naruto. The Rescuers Down Under is an awesome movie from the year 1990 and I've known that movie since I was a little kid. It was so awesome and everyone in that movie did a really great job back then. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I created the Heartless in this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and FuniMation.


	635. The Final Blast Off

It starts with us William, Riku, Stewie and Venom in the living room.

William: Alright, you guys, I got eight crates of ipecac from the remains of the Griffin House from before we blew up Quahog. Now whoever goes the longest without puking gets the last piece of pie in the fridge. [William, Riku, Venom, and Stewie drink the bottles] Okay, here we go. [pause] How's everybody doing?

Venom: Good. Good so far.

William: Alright, alright.

Riku: Nothing yet.

William: Cool, cool. You know, I don't know if any of you guys have had that pie yet, but that's...that is some tasty stuff. That's from the bake sale at the school. Maria and Elena actually made it all by (vomits)

Riku: Ooh, one down, I know someone who won't be having any (vomits)

Stewie (feels sick): I'm starting to feel funny. I hope this isn't a repeat of last time.

Venom: Well, we feel fine. Guess we're gonna (vomits)

Stewie: Yes! That means I win! I get to eat (vomits) DEAR LORD NOT AGAIN!

Riku (vomits): Oh...Oh, man! Why didn't anybody tell me (vomits)

William: Oh, man! My insides are on fir... (vomits)

Riku: No, please...no more...no more, no... (vomits)

Stewie (holds his stomach): Guys, I'm scared! (vomits)

Venom: Get the phone! Call nine-one-on... (vomits)

William: Maria, Elena, please get in here (vomits)

Venom (seems to stop vomiting): Okay. We think it's all gone. We think it's (vomits)

Riku (cries hysterically): I don't wanna, I don't wanna throw (vomits)

Venom (William holds the sides of his head: William, we need you to hold the sides of our head and (vomits)

William vomits all over Venom's head as the latter throws up yet again. The vomiting stops for a bit, and the whole living room is covered in puke. Maria and Elena come into the room.

Maria: Hey, guys. Is something wrong?

William, Venom, Stewie, and Riku vomit simultaneously one last time.

Elena: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!

We were cleaning up the living room.

Me: What the heck did you guys do to yourselves!?

William, Venom, Riku and Stewie were wrapped in blankets drinking water.

William: We were having a contest to see who can go the longest without puking for the last piece of pie in the fridge.

Me: I know Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rita makes really good pies for dessert but this is taking things too far.

Lincoln: Yeah guys.

Laney had one of the ipecac bottles.

Laney: Where did you guys even get all this ipecac anyway?

William: We found a bunch of crates of it in the remains of the Griffin House before we destroyed Quahog.

Lois: You know I remember Peter, Chris and Brian did this and there was vomit everywhere.

Me: That was really stupid. I don't know which town is more idiotic Quahog, Rhode Island or Springfield, Oregon.

Lincoln: Well I think they both were the biggest towns of idiots in the world.

Me: Langsley Falls where Hailey lives is an exception.

Keith: That's true.

Me: We can't destroy that town anyway. It's home to the C.I.A. building. And it's people are not as stupid as Quahog and Springfield were.

Nico: Yeah. But Springfield, Oregon and Quahog, Rhode Island you both have failed this country.

We laughed.

Me: You got that right buddy.

Vince: I agree.

Nick: They sure have.

* * *

At Gotham Royal York Middle School, Lynn was getting ready for her math test when she heard some kids picking on someone.

Kid 1: Hey look it's the newbie!

Lynn saw a kid with black hair, hazel eyes and wearing a red shirt with flames on it and red pants and he was around her age.

Kid 2: You oughta go home to your filthy family. People like you are not welcome here!

Lynn was enraged when she heard him say that.

Lynn: Margo I need you to go get the Principal. Things are about to get crazy here.

Margo: You got it Lynn.

She did so.

Lynn walked over to the kid that said that and slugged him hard in the mouth. Knocking out all his teeth and knocking him out.

Lynn: You shut up you monster! What you said to this kid was completely inhumane and that makes you no different than all the bad guys we killed!

Kid 1: Why don't you say that to my...

POW!

Lynn kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

Margo came back with the principal.

Lynn: Sorry to call you here Principal Ramirez.

Principal Ramirez: No problem Lynn. But what happened here?

Lynn: These two jerks were harassing this kid here with racial remarks and I wouldn't stand for it. I told Margo to go get you.

?: It's true sir. They said that "People like me are not welcome here." And then this girl saved me and knocked them out. But that was so cool!

Principal Ramirez: I see.

The 2 kids got up and Principal Ramirez grabbed them by their ears and dragged them to the principals office.

Lynn: Are you okay?

Nathan: I sure am. Thanks to you. Sorry I'm Nathan Freeman and I'm brand new here.

Lynn: Pleasure to meet you Nathan. The name's Lynn Loud.

Nathan: (Gasp) The famous Lynn Loud of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? The ultimate sports athlete!?

Lynn: That's right.

Nathan: Dude you are like a legend in those fights and in the world of sports!

Lynn: I'm glad I have a fan.

Nathan: I play Hockey and Wrestling.

Lynn: Sweet! Do you like spicy subs?

Nathan: I love all nuclear spicy food!

Lynn: You are awesome man!

Nathan: Thanks. You have awesome Earth powers from what I saw. Watch this.

Nathan held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared in it and he threw it at the wall and it exploded. Blowing a hole into it.

Lynn: Wow! You have Fire Powers!

Nathan: Yep. I've had them since I was born. I can also fly with wings made of pure fire.

Lynn: Sweet! You should join us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You would make an awesome addition to the team.

Nathan: I would be honored Lynn.

Lynn: Cool.

* * *

Back at the estate I was conducting a little experiment with Marco and Rachel of the Animorphs.

Me: Now I'm sure you're wondering what this test is all about. Well you guys have the ability to transform into animals. We know that and we recently discovered that you can turn into Digimon, which I thought was a scientific impossibility because they are made of data. But that proved that theory wrong. So I want to try something interesting. Lets see if you have the ability to morph into Pokemon.

Rachel (Animorphs): Okay.

Marco (Animorphs): That's an interesting experiment.

Me: It sure is. Marco for the experiment, here's your test.

I called out my Articuno.

Me: Articuno this is all for an experiment I am conducting. So no reason to be alarmed.

Articuno: I'm not afraid J.D.

Marco touched my Articuno and got its DNA.

Marco (Animorphs): Okay here goes.

Marco concentrated and his head turned blue and so did his skin and he grew three spikes on his head and his mouth turned into a beak. His arms grew feathers and he grew a tail and his feet turned into talons. He turned into a full fledge Articuno.

Me: It works!

Nico: Lets see how Rachel reacts.

Nico called out his Nidoking.

Rachel touched the Nidoking.

Rachel (Animorphs): Okay here goes.

Rachel's chest flattened and her skin turned purple.

Rachel (Animorphs): Yep! We can definitely morph into Pokemon! (braces herself on the table): FYI, I'm not giving myself a boy name as a Nidoking!

In a nearby mirror, Rachel simply stared in shock as her face became purple and her eyes turned black. Just as she was about to say something out loud, a loud snap followed by an intense pain in her jawbone struck out.

Rachel screamed in pain as she braced herself against the wall. Looking in the mirror, she was horrified on what she saw and felt happening. Her mouth was becoming much wider and larger in size, accommodating her skull to its shape as it grow. Rachel's nose quickly pushed down and fused with her growing upper jaw, leaving only two nostrils on it. Her eyes became more triangular in shape and separated farther apart from each other.

Finally, Rachel's jaw was fully grown to its new size. Her entire head was now much bigger than before. But, it was far from over. Five extremely sharp teeth grew on each side of her lower jaw near the back. Her tongue became much bigger and the rest of her human teeth fell out onto the ground. Before she could even do anything, a large horn grew out of her forehead.

Rachel (tries to talk): Grrhrrrnnn.

Misty (feeling sorry for her): I don't think your new mouth will let you say anything clearly.

Suddenly, two spines grew out of the back part of Rachel's head, making all of her blonde hair fall out onto the ground. Finally, her ears quickly enlarged in size and grew small spikes on the tops of them. The outsides of her ears were purple while the insides were green.

Rachel (tries to say something again): Raaghhhh.

Nico: I think you should talk when your morph is done.

Rachel felt a tingling start up on her torso. Looking down, she was horrified at the sight of her chest flatenning before becoming much larger and muscular. Her yellow summer shirt was no match for the transformation as it tore off to reveal grey skin on her chest. More spines grew down her back. Due to the spines growing, it started to make her back much larger.

With her back bulking up, it made the rest of her torso start to change. Her central and lower torso both starting becoming much more muscular and larger. A ridge formed on her chest and on her lower torso, leaving a band of lower skin on her mid torso. Due to her enlarging body, Rachel became slightly hunched forward. However, she noticed that it was a normal feeling.

Rachel noticed that purple skin had already covered both of her arms. Holding them out, she simply watched as her hands changed. Both her hands and wrists widened, leaving no visible separation between them. Rachel's fingers painfully fused into three and shrank back into her hand, leaving three short nubs on each hand. Rachel noticed that the nubs hardened and turned white while becoming sharper, making her fingers into razor sharp claws.

Rachel's shoulders became very round and muscular. As a small white ridge formed on the top parts of her arms, the upper section of her arm became very muscular. Wiggling her claws, Rachel was in complete awe on the sight of them on her hands. Looking back down, she noticed that her entire torso was now fully changed

Suddenly, an immense pain struck from Rachel's lower spine and pelvic bone. Looking behind herself, she watched in agony as a massive purple tail started to grow out from herself and out of her black pants, ripping them off. As her tail grow, Rachel's legs were being much more separated from each other and her torso accommodated to the separation. Rachel felt another tear roll down her face as she felt her legs beginning to change.

Both of Rachel's legs quickly became much shorter, taking off some of her height. The upper part of her legs widened and became extremely muscular to support her body. A ridge formed on her knees while the lower part of her legs also widened and became stronger. While Rachel's lower legs widened, it fused her ankles and feet to the main bone, making both of them vanish. Finally, blunt white claws grew out of what used to be her feet, destroying her black boots and finishing her Nidoking transformation.

May (hugging Rachel): So, Rachel. How do you feel about being a Pokemon for the first time?

Rachel (Animorphs): I feel amazing!

Nico: Ok. But why don't you revert back? Don't want to ruin that outfit before an actual mission.

She did so.

Rachel (roars in pain): Why didn't Elfangor make the morphing process instantaneous?!

Rachel's feet became human again as the ridge on her knees vanished. Her legs reverted back into their human shape as her tail vanished into her butt. The ridge on her arms disappeared as they and her shoulders became less muscular and more human. Rachel's claws became hands as her arms went back to their human color. She lost the ridge on her chest as her torso became shorter and less muscular.

Rachel (stops hunching forward): I actually felt like a boy as a Nidoking.

Rachel's grey skin and the spines on her back vanished as she regained her breasts. Her ears regained their human shape as the spines on her head disappeared. she regained her blonde hair as she lost her horn. Her Nidoking teeth were replaced by her humn teeth as her tongue reverted back to normal. She regained her nose as her jaw and head regained her original shape. Finally, her eyes went back to blue as the purple skin on her face disappeared, completing her demorph back to human.

Nico (hugs Rachel): How do you feel now that you're a girl again, Rachel?

Rachel (Animorphs): Great. It was cool being morphed into a Pokemon and it was so cool too.

Me: There's so many of them out there Rachel. You can become hundreds of kinds of Pokemon. They would be perfect for your morphing repertoire.

Rachel (Animorphs): Good idea.

* * *

Later we rested and waited for everyone to come home from school. I was having some tea with Master Roshi.

Me: Hey Master Roshi I have a question.

Master Roshi: What is it J.D.?

Me: How did you invent a powerful energy technique like the Kamehameha Wave?

Master Roshi: Well it was a technique that took me 50 years to create.

Me: (Gasp) It took you that long to make the most powerful energy blast we can use!? That's a long time.

Master Roshi: Yep. But Goku my student managed to learn it in seconds.

Me: Wow! What a major difference. And he mastered it with photographic memory just from watching you do it?

Master Roshi: Yep. That's correct. I knew Goku was a special kid back then.

Me: I mastered the Kamehameha Wave almost the same way.

Master Roshi: How did you manage to do that?

Me: That is something I will never forget.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was back when I was 4 years old. I was watching my favorite TV Show Dragonball and it was an awesome show. I watched how Goku managed to master the Kamehameha Wave when he learned it from you when you blew up Fire Mountain by accident. It was a relatively easy series of signs and stances. So I figured why not see if I can do it in real life.**

Past me was in the backyard and stood ready.

Past me: Okay, here goes.

Me: **I got into the stances I saw.**

Past me: KAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAA!

Me: **I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave and it was so powerful and so strong that it was amazing. The energy blast hit a hill and exploded with such incredible power. The Mushroom Cloud could be seen all the way from Denver. When the smoke cleared I had created a massive crater where the hill once stood. That's when I realized that I can now use the most powerful energy blast in Master Goku's Arsenal of techniques.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: I used photographic memory just like Master Goku did when he saw you do it.

Master Roshi: It's a sense of Deja Vu.

Me: It sure is. That was my first thought too.

Master Roshi: I knew you were very special just like Goku is.

Me: I get that all the time Master Roshi.

Lynn came in.

Lynn: Hey J.D. Hello Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: Oh hello Lynn. How was school?

Lynn: It was great! I saved a kid from being racially tormented by two kids. This is him here.

Nathan came in.

Nathan: J.D. Knudson. Wow it's such an honor to meet you in person.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too. And you are?

Nathan: I'm Nathan Freeman and I recently just moved here 1 week ago from Ohio.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Nathan. Welcome to Gotham Royal York.

Nathan: Thank you.

Lynn: And he has Fire Powers. Show him.

Nathan: Okay.

Nathan formed a chain of pure fire and lashed the wall and it exploded. When the smoke cleared there was a huge hole in the wall.

Me: Wow! That was awesome!

Nathan: Thanks J.D. I've had my fire powers since I was born. I got my powers from cosmic radiation.

Me: Wow! You and I are very similar. I got my powers from the exact same source.

Nathan: That's awesome!

Vince: I got my powers the exact same way.

Carol: Same here.

Me: So did the Fantastic 4.

Nathan: I also want to try out for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: We're always willing to give you a shot Nathan. We'll give you that shot when we get a mission. But so far things have been very quiet.

Nathan: Okay.

Me: But you're free to hang with us for the time being.

Nathan: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

* * *

We were watching TV and resting.

Me: So Misty how did you and Ash meet?

Misty: That is an unusual story.

Me: We would like to hear it.

Misty: Okay. It was a long time ago. I first met Ash unexpectedly when he and Pikachu were being chased by a flock of Spearow. He took my bike to try and run away from them.

Me: They were trying to hurt him and Pikachu.

Ash: Yeah it was awful.

Misty: And you still haven't paid me back for my bike!

Ash: I'm sorry Misty! I was running away in fear for my life!

Misty: That's still no excuse!

Ash: Says you!

Me: All right you two that's enough! Fighting like a couple of 2-year-olds never solves anything.

Ash: You're right.

Misty: Yeah.

Erza: You sure are an enforcer J.D.

Me: It's part of my job as leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lucy H.: I believe it.

Me: Also Misty, Ash told me that you are the Gym Leader of Cerulean City right?

Misty: That's right J.D. I use Water Pokemon.

Me: Wow! And Brock you are the Gym Leader of Pewter City right?

Brock: That's right J.D. I specialize in Rock Pokemon.

Me: That is awesome! It must be cool having Gym Leaders for friends Ash.

Ash: It sure is.

Me: What was the most unusual part of your adventure Ash?

Ash: That would be the Ghost of Maiden's Peak.

Me: Ooh. What happened there?

Lucy: What happened during that time?

Ash: It is a ghost that has lilac hair and a flower in her hair. She lived 2,000 years ago and her love went off into a war. She swore to wait for him to come back but he never did and her body perished. She was turned into stone. Legend says that her ghost is in that town waiting for her love to come back.

Me: That is one powerful love.

Lincoln: No kidding. Did she ever find out about it?

Ash: No. Her love perished in the war and she continued to wait regardless.

Me: She was never told about what happened.

Lucy: Maybe we can go over to where Maiden's Peak is and help her.

Me: If the Pokemon World is here on Earth as well as all the worlds of Master Goku and the Five Great Nations, then Maiden Rock is here as well. Ash can you show us where it is?

Ash: Sure.

We set out for Maiden Rock.

* * *

We arrived at Maiden Rock and it was on an island in the middle of the Caribbean.

Me: Is that it?

Ash: It sure is.

We saw a tall spire rock and on it was a human shape rock.

Laney: So that's Maiden Rock.

Lana: It sure is interesting.

Lola: I'll bet she's really beautiful.

Me: Lets get a closer look.

We did so and we saw that the rock was of the girl Ash described.

Me: She is beautiful.

Varie: She sure is.

Me: Poor girl. I can't believe that she would wait so long all for nothing.

Luan: It's really sad.

Lori: She literally has been through a lot.

Luna: Dude. She refused to believe that her love was dead.

Me: No kidding. If I went into a war like that I would come back to her like I promised. My grandpas both came back safe. Lets go ask around and get more information.

In a shrine we were talking to the founder of the Maiden Peak Festival.

Me: So you see sir. We came to find out more about the Maiden. What is her name?

Founder: Her name is Eileen MacKarren. She waited for her love to return to her 2,000 ago.

Me: Poor girl.

Leni: She totes waited for her love all for nothing.

Aylene C.: That is so sad.

Nathan: No kidding.

Nick: She waited all for nothing.

Nico: Her love towards that man was too strong.

Me: Maybe we can help her. We can bring her back and help her.

Founder: How can you do that?

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I have the power to do anything.

We went over to the rock and I snapped my fingers and Eileen was brought back to life.

She fainted and I caught her.

Me: Lets get her to the Shrine.

We did so and had her covered in a blanket. She woke up and saw us.

Eileen: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right. Your spirit must've known all about us.

Eileen: That's right. Your achievements are widely known.

Me: We get that all the time. Eileen you know that your love is gone right?

Eileen: Yes. I do. He's dead. He told me so in Heaven. But I made peace with him.

Me: I'm glad.

Eileen: But he turned me down. The war changed him and said that I wasn't the one for him! (Crying)

I go over and comfort her.

Me: It's all right Eileen. But there are still plenty of fish in the sea out there.

Varie: It's all right Eileen. You can have us as your friends.

Eileen: Thank you all.

Me: You're welcome Eileen.

* * *

Back at the estate we were talking and having tea and watching TV.

I made a huge dinner for Eileen and she was eating like no tomorrow. Being dead for over 2,000 years really took its toll.

Me: Boy you sure are hungry Eileen.

Lola: No kidding. Being dead for 2,000 years really had an effect on her.

Lisa: Indeed it did.

Nico: That's more than what I usually eat. Even though I'm a Saiyan and we eat a lot of food and fight a lot that is more than my standards.

Me: No kidding man.

There was a knock at the door and May answered it.

May was shocked to see that her frenemies James, Jessie, and Meowth were at the door. But the R's on their shirts were torn off.

May (shocked): What are you three doing here?!

Meowth (about to cry): Hey, Twerp. Can we please come in?

Then they broke down crying.

Lori: Ash, your archenemies are literally crying in our house!

Jessie (cries): We're utter losers!

Lynn: Yep. That part we got.

James: We've been fired from every bad guy job in town. Team Rocket members, Iceberg Lounge waitors, Wayne Powers Industries employess, and even Guys in White assistants!

Me: Maybe you guys weren't cut out to be a part of Team Rocket. You can work for us and in return we'll give you a good pay and also we'll go after all of Team Rocket and kill every single one of those clods.

Jessie: You're not gonna kill us too?

Me: No way. You helped Vince, Naruto, Lucy and Dawn get justice on Butch and Cassidy. So we should help you out by destroying all of Team Rocket as well.

Serena: We're gonna go after Team Rocket?

Me: We sure are Serena. They terrorized our planet for far too long and we can't let them get away with everything they did.

Ash: Who is their leader?

Me: Giovanni. You remember him right Ash? He was the Viridian City Gym Leader and you were also looking at the leader and boss of Team Rocket.

When Ash and his friends heard that, they were shocked.

Ash: Giovanni is Team Rockets Leader!?

Me: That's right and he's the one responsible for all the terrible events that have been taking place because of Team Rocket.

Ash: He will pay for his crimes!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Me: He sure will. Jessie, James, Meowth you guys stay here. This is gonna get rough.

Jessie: Okay.

Me: This'll be the Final Blast Off for Team Rocket and it will explode into flames. The Valor of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Courage we have to protect humans and pokemon everywhere will destroy them in the fire of Hell.

I snapped my fingers and I had the symbol of Team Valor from Pokemon Go emblazoned on my right elbow. Everyone had the symbol of Team Valor emblazoned on it.

Lincoln: Awesome Tattoo!

Lucy: I can live with this.

Ash: I like it. It looks like a Moltres.

Me: It is a Moltres. It's the symbol of Team Valor. I like the symbol because it looks like a phoenix. Lets go guys. We're coming for you Team Rocket and you will never terrorize our planet again. Normally we would put people like them in prison for this. But that's too merciful for them. Death is their only fate. Lets get them!

We set out for the headquarters of Team Rocket!

* * *

We arrived at Team Rockets Headquarters and we saw that it was a building out in the middle of the forest and it was a secret base.

Me: There it is. Lets go.

We flew at the headquarters and to make sure that no one escaped we put up a barrier that prevented that from happening.

In the headquarters the members of Team Rocket were devising plans for their next move. Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted through the roof and the alarm sounded as we came in.

Me: Team Rocket's days are numbered!

We fired blasts of fire and incinerated most of the members into ashes.

Nico: Alright, let's split up and take out all the Team Rocket members. After we're done, let's radio each other before we take Giovanni down.

Me: You got it Nico. Lets go!

We split up.

Nico, Bluestreak, Swapper, Tai and Agumon were blasting apart more members of Team Rocket. But then he sensed something.

Nico (sees a mysterious room): Bluestreak, Swapper, Tai, Agumon, I sense something behind that door. Let's go check it out.

Bluestreak: What could it be?

Nico: I don't know. But lets find out.

They went into the room and saw a bunch of wires and they saw Mewtwo!

Nico: Mewtwo!

Bluestreak: Mewtwo is a Pokemon?

Nico: That's right. But he was a pokemon created using Genetic Replication technology.

Tai: Genetic Replication?

Bluestreak: You mean like Cloning?

Nico: Exactly. This was part of a special project Team Rocket worked on. It's purpose was to create Superclones, which are 10 times more powerful than any living pokemon. Mewtwo is the most powerful living pokemon of them all. He was genetically created from the fossil of the ancient pokemon Mew. After many failed attempts they succeeded in creating Mewtwo. A genetically engineered pokemon that is the most powerful Psychic Pokemon of them all.

Tai: That is insane!

Bluestreak: Who funded this whole project?

Nico: It was Giovanni that did it.

Tai: These guys were really playing with fire.

Agumon: And they got a Pokemon that rivals all of them combined.

Nico: They sure did. Even though it was successful the experiment completely backfired. He came to the conclusion that humans treat pokemon like nothing but slaves and that Mewtwo was created for the exact same purpose. He created a massive storm that was gonna destroy the entire planet and kill everyone and everything. But as Mewtwo Battled Mew, Ash jumped in front of their blasts of energy and killed himself.

Tai: What!? Why would he do that!?

Bluestreak: I think I know. He made the ultimate sacrifice to show that Humans and Pokemon care for each other just as much as anyone else does.

Nico: That's right. But the Pokemon cried and their tears brought him back to life and Mewtwo changed his ways as a result. He realized how big a fool he was.

Mewtwo: Now you all will die.

Tai: What's the deal, Mewtwo? I thought you changed your ways!

Mewtwo: Giovanni showed me how much of an idiot I was to abandon my destructive ways. I have all this power and I'm expected to use it to help people? How pathetic! (laughs evilly)

Bluestreak: Mewtwo never laughs evilly. Giovanni must have him under mind control!

Nico: Guys, hold him off. When he's weakened, I'll catch him with a Master Ball to snap him out of it!

Bluestreak (shoots Mewtwo with rifle): Sorry, Mewtwo, But this is for your own good!

Nico went Super Saiyan 2 and punched Mewtwo in the face.

Agumon Digivolved.

Agumon: AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He turned into Greymon.

Greymon: (Echoing) GREYMON!

Karai slashed at Mewtwo and Ravage pounced on him. Ravage slashed him with his claws.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Lets combo attack him.

Ravage roared and they went at Mewtwo.

Karai: BLACK PANTHER SLASHSTORM!

They slashed up Mewtwo.

Nico: Now to catch him. MASTER BALL GO!

Nico threw the ball and caught Mewtwo. He picked up the ball.

Mewtwo: What happened? The last thing I remember was those Dark Creatures attacking me.

Tai: Oh, nothing much. You just got mind controlled by Giovanni.

Nico: Giovanni did this to you Mewtwo. He will pay for everything he did. Lets go guys!

They went back to the battle.

* * *

The Battle in Team Rocket Headquarters raged on.

Me: Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm!

Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm became the Star Saber. I slashed numerous Team Rocket members and obliterated them.

Me: You Team Rocket Wretches are finished!

We collected all the pokemon they have stolen and took all the pokemon and pokeballs they have as trophies. Lana and me got a Regice. I got a Regirock and Nico got a Registeel and Regigigas. Nico also got a Dodrio and a Farfetch'd. Nathan was blasting apart and incinerating numerous Team Rocket members with his fire powers and blowing them apart into ash. We were amazed at his fighting prowess.

Butch and Cassidy then arrived.

Dawn: Butch and Cassidy!

But their faces and bodies were now horribly scarred and disfigured.

Butch: You and your friends completely destroyed us!

Cassidy: Look at me! I'm now a scarred mess!

Me: You two brought all that upon yourselves. But I'm impressed that you two were able to survive a powerful energy blast of that magnitude. Nice to know Vince, Naruto, Dawn, Lucy and all the Pokemon left their mark.

Dawn: We sure did.

Lucy H.: You guys sure did a number on them.

Me: They deserved it. But how did you guys escape from prison?

Butch: It's easy. We rammed the door on the transport and ran.

Me: That simple huh?

Swapper fired a green energy ray from its heads and they hit Butch and Cassidy and swapped their bodies and minds.

Butch (In Cassidy's Body): What happened to me!

Cassidy (In Butch's Body): I don't know.

They looked at eachother and when they saw that they were in each others bodies they screamed.

Me: Jeez this is what I call a Freaky Friday situation.

Dawn: They'll be in those bodies in death. Final Smash time. COSMIC DRAGON STARRAY!

Dawn fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy from her hand and it turned into a dragon. It enveloped them and completely obliterated them in an instant.

Dawn: Go to Hell.

Me: Great job Dawn.

Ash: Those two deserved it.

After killing all of the members of Team Rocket we found Giovanni attempting to make a getaway in his helicopter and I blasted the helicopter and it exploded into flaming rubble.

Me: You aren't going anywhere Giovanni. You are gonna pay for your crimes.

Giovanni: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: We came here to kill you. You've terrorized this world for far too long.

Ash: It's over, Giovanni. No more hiding behind your lackies.

Nico: This probably won't take too long. I bet you can't even fight!

Giovanni: Oh, I'm much more competent than those trio of buffoons that used to work for me! Rhydon, attack!

Giovanni's Rhydon came.

Scattershot: Alright, Technobots! Let's merge into Computron!

They did so.

Me: Now it's time to pay. You're going to face up to your crimes.

Nico: Giovanni, you have failed this region!

Me: More like he has failed the entire world.

Giovanni: You all will fail this world. Thanks to this dark orb I have I can do this!

He then formed a sword of pure negative energy. It was a purple scimitar sword. (Think of the energy sword Galvatron used on Transformers Cybertron)

(Star Wars I Final Duel of Fates plays)

Giovanni: Prepare to meet your end J.D.

I go Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Angel.

Me: You don't know how wrong you are Giovanni. It's your reign of evil that's ending.

We went at each other

Me: Take your best shot!

And we engaged in a powerful sword fight.

Me: What you did to the world of Pokemon is completely unforgivable Giovanni. The Flames of Valor are now going to kill you.

Giovanni: Only one shall stand and the other will die!

Me: And that other person is going to be you!

We continued our sword fight and it was shaking the very foundation of the planet to the core. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting the entirety of the forest on fire and turning the landscape into a massive raging inferno of epic proportions. Massive fiery explosions rattled the forest and the lands. Miles away in Pallet Town, everyone saw a massive column of smoke rising out of a mountain on the horizon. They saw the battle from the distance and knew something big was happening. We were clashing our energy swords at an incredible rate and more sparks and embers flew all over the place and they exploded and turned the whole forest into an epic conflagration.

I slashed Giovanni in the face and he was dripping blood from his left cheek.

Me: One for me.

Giovanni screamed in rage and slashed at me and I ducked and I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach.

Computron (punches Rhydon): Probability of Giovanni winning: 0%.

Misty: No he won't win.

Me: And he won't ever! Lets get him guys! Combo time!

Bluestreak: Lets go Swapper!

Swapper fired a laser from his heads and Bluestreak fired his rifle.

Bluestreak: SWITCHENERGY BULLETSTORM!

Swappers energy turned Bluestreak's energy shot from his rifle into a beam of ice and froze Giovanni in ice.

Scattershot fired numerous missiles.

Ash: Pikachu Electro Ball! Go!

Pikachu fired a ball of pure lightning.

Scattershot and Ash: LIGHTNING ATOMIC BLAST!

The missiles orbited around the lightning ball in an atom formation an it hit Giovanni and blew him into the sky with a powerful explosion.

Me: Now to try something we never tried before. Combine four combos into one.

Varie: That's gonna be interesting!

Dawn: Lets do it!

Strafe: Lets!

Dawn fired a blast of cosmic energy.

Strafe fired a laser blast.

Dawn and Strafe: COSMIC LASER DEATHRAY.

The blasts combined.

May fired a blast of Icefire and Lightspeed fired a bunch of missiles.

May and Lightspeed: ICEFIRE MISSILESTORM!

Misty: Gyarados HYPER BEAM!

Misty's Gyarados fired an orange beam of energy and Afterburner fired a laser blast.

Afterburner and Misty: SUPER HYPER BURNLASER!

Brock: Steelix, DRAGON BREATH!

Steelix fired a blast of white fire and Nosecone fired a laser.

Nosecone and Brock: METAL FIRESTORM LASER!

May, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Afterburner, Strafe, Lightspeed and Nosecone: COSMIC POKEMON ELEMENTAL ENERGYSTORM!

Their combos combined and hit Giovanni and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Giovanni landed on the roof and he was a charred and burned mess. But he still had a huge amount of fight left in him.

Ash: I've had it with this guy. It's time to make sure he never torments Pokemon ever again.

Me: Have at him Ash.

Ash went at Giovanni and punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. He flipped and kicked him in the chin with a deadly uppercut kick and punched him where the sun doesn't shine. Ash punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face and knocked out some more teeth.

Me: Wow! Ash sure has learned a whole bunch of moves.

Dawn: He sure has.

Nathan: I never saw him do those moves.

Vince: Me neither.

Dawn: Now to help out. Lets go Pachirisu! Spark attack!

Dawn fired a blast of cosmic energy and Pachirisu fired a blast of lightning.

Dawn: COSMIC LIGHTNING DEATH RAY!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly blast of energy and it hit Giovanni and exploded.

Lucy H.: Now it's time for my Final Smash. This is my Final Smash that is also my most powerful spell.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

Lucy then chanted a powerful incantation.

Lucy H.: Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!**

Lucy fired 88 planets at Giovanni and they blasted and pulverized him all over the place with incredible force.

Me: Wow! What a spell!

Lori: That was literally unbelievable!

Leni: It sure was.

Nicole: That is a spell worthy of the stars.

Me: It sure is.

Greymon: Here's my Final Smash. (ECHOING) NOVA FLAME FIRESTORM!

Greymon fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and it exploded when it hit Giovanni.

Me: Wow! Lucy, lets use a combo Final Smash on him and Finish him off once and for all.

Lucy H.: You got it J.D.

Me: Giovanni, you will now be burned by the Flames of Valor. Go to Hell and Stay there! (Cups Hands to The Side) KAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEE!

Lucy summoned the 12 spirits of the Celestial Zodiac and they fired 12 lasers in the shapes of the Zodiac.

Aries: ARIES THE RAM!

Taurus: TAURUS THE BULL!

Gemini: GEMINI THE TWINS!

Cancer: CANCER THE CRAB!

Leo: LEO THE LION!

Virgo: VIRGO THE MAIDEN!

Libra: LIBRA THE SCALE!

Scorpio: SCORPIO THE SCORPION!

Sagittarius: SAGITTARIUS THE ARCHER!

Capricorn: CAPRICORN THE SEA GOAT!

Aquarius: AQUARIUS THE WATER BEARER!

Pisces: PISCES THE FISH!

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave.

Me and Lucy: CELESTIAL ZODIAC KAMEHAMEHA!

The lasers of the Zodiac merged with the energy wave and turned into a rainbow energy blast. It enveloped Giovanni and completely obliterated him in an instant. The blast vanished harmlessly.

I powered down.

Me: See you in Hell, Giovanni.

Giovanni's spirit then appeared.

Nicole: And that Hell is locked in the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Giovanni was sucked into the book.

Giovanni: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Me: The fires of Valor incinerated you.

We cheered wildly. Team Rocket had been officially silenced for all eternity and Nico got his very first Legendary Pokemon.

Back at the estate we were in Lori's Room.

Me: Now we're all here to welcome our newest member to the team. Nathan Freeman, you have shown great skill in the battle and we are proud of you.

I pulled out a red shirt with flames on it and the Team Loud Phoenix Storm logo on it.

Me: Nathan Freeman you are now an honorary member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to the team.

We cheered for him.

Nathan: Thank you so much J.D.! I will not let you down.

Me: I know. But we still have the other teams to worry about in the future. Team Magma, Flare, Aqua, Galactic, All the villain teams. We have to be ready for them and kill any of those teams that get in our way.

Everyone: Right!

Me: Team Rocket has fallen. And the other teams are next.

Dawn: (To the Viewers) Team Rocket may have bitten the dust but Evil will always exist wherever we go.

We now had a new team member on TLPS. We also had numerous pokemon as a result of Team Rocket's demise, we caught all kinds of pokemon for all of us. Jessie, James and Meowth are now also on the Redemption Squad and they are also our gardeners. They get a much better pay with us than with Giovanni. Team Rocket has now been officially silenced forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Team Rocket has always been an extremely annoying nuisance to Ash and his friends ever since Pokemon first premiered in 1996. For 23+ years Team Rocket just will never take a hint. But anyway welcome aboard Linceplunge. You'll make a great addition to the Loud House Revamped team. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think and long live the Team Rocket Haters!

See you all next time.


	636. Bikini Bottom's Robot Invasion

It starts in a field on the outskirts of the city. I was doing some horseback riding in the field on my Rapidash. Me and Rapidash got to the top of a hill and we were just taking in the sights and beauty of the beautiful lush countryside of western Michigan.

Me: Boy it sure is such a beautiful day.

Rapidash neighed.

Me: It sure is gorgeous. It's so invigorating.

We continued to ride through the field and we saw an interesting sight.

Me: Hey what's this place?

It was a fenced in ranch with lots of Pokemon.

Me: Wow! Look at all the Pokemon. There's Nidorina, Nidoran, Raticate, Tauros, all kinds of Pokemon.

We jumped over the fence and we saw a woman with blue hair in a ponytail coming and she was riding a Rapidash.

Lara: (Southern Accent) Howdy there.

Me: Oh hello there.

Lara: You must be new here. I'm Lara Laramie.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Lara. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lara: Wow! We were told so much about you! Your achievements have made quite an impact on the planet.

Me: We get that all the time. Hey, by any chance are you friends with Ash Ketchum?

Lara: I sure am. He helped me in winning a race after I was injured.

Me: Wow! I didn't know that. He really helped you out.

Lara: He sure did. He raced against my rival Dario and his Dodrio.

Me: And he won!? Awesome! Congratulations.

Lara: Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

We were strolling in the ranch.

Lara: So what was your recent adventure?

Me: Well we killed Team Rocket. Remember them?

Lara: Those horrible hoodlums that were after Ash's Pikachu?

Me: That's right. Team Rocket has been a major problem for numerous Pokemon Trainers all over the planet. Their leader was the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym, Giovanni.

Lara: I've heard of him. He was a no good snake in the grass.

Me: He sure was. But he and Team Rocket got what was coming to them. But Jessie, James and Meowth were fired before we killed Team Rocket and we gave them a much better job than being on Team Rocket. We hired them as some of our gardeners and they're on our Redemption Squad.

Lara: I'm glad they're on the right path.

Me: I am too Lara. The Flames of Valor have destroyed Team Rocket and set three of its former members on the path of light and out of the darkness.

Lara: That's a very good quote.

Me: Thanks.

* * *

Later back at the estate I walked into the door.

Me: What a great day.

Ash: You're in a happy mood J.D.

Me: I sure am Ash. I went Horseback Riding and I met your friend Lara Laramie.

Ash: Lara is here!?

Misty: How is she doing?

Me: She's doing great. Her Pokemon Ranch is on the outskirts of the city in Western Michigan.

Nico: That is so cool!

Brock: I'm glad she's here too.

Me: I guess when you all came here to our world, your version of planet Earth merged with ours and now Pokemon are here too.

Laney: That explains why there are Pokemon all over the place.

Lana: I like it.

Naruto: And now we have all kinds of Pokemon all over the place.

Me: We sure do.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw all of Bikini Bottom in the grip of chaos. Robots were running around all over the place and wreaking havoc. They were vandalizing property, harassing the citizens, and causing all kinds of damage and trouble.

Laney: What in the world are those Robots?

Lisa: Whoever built those robots did an extremely terrible job.

Lana: Wait I see something. Go back a couple of seconds.

I did so on the image.

Me: I see it too. Magnify and enhance.

The computer did so and the image showed a tag on a robots butt that said "Property of Plankton"!

Me: Property of Plankton!?

Laney: That can't be!

Lily: I thought Plankton was forever banished into space!

Me: Let me see here.

I used the space scanners and it showed that Plankton was still drifting in space.

Me: Plankton is still in space.

Lily: Hmm. If Plankton is not the one that's causing these robots to appear then what is?

Varie: This must be a backup plan that Plankton set up in case he was removed from the picture permanently.

Lily: That could very well be the case.

Irma: We have to get over there and stop all this before the whole of Bikini Bottom is destroyed.

Inferno (BW): What is your command Your Highness?

Nico: Ok, Inferno. I'm not really comfortable with you calling me "Your Highness" all the time.

Inferno (BW): What may I call you then?

Nico: You can call me "Boss".

Inferno (BW): As you command my boss.

Nico: That's much better.

Varie: Neptune's Crusaders lets help all of Bikini Bottom!

Misty: I want to help out.

Nico: Same here.

Clayface: Me too!

Me: I gave him the ability to never be disintegrated in water with my magic.

Hot Spot: Protectobots, lets lend a hand!

Davis: Lets help too!

Yolei: You got it!

Cody H.: Lets do so!

T.K.: Yeah!

Kari: Lets do it!

Carol: I want to help too.

Varie: Okay Carol. Lets do this!

The Neptune Crusaders went into Lily's room through the portal to Bikini Bottom. I gave Misty the power to transform into a mermaid so she can breathe underwater.

Misty was now a mermaid and they were standing outside of Spongebob's Pineapple and treedome. The whole town was now a mess.

Nico: Wow! Those robots really did a number on this whole place.

Irma: I can't believe they would cause so much destruction.

Lana: And damage all sorts of stuff.

Lily: Whoever or whatever is making these robots we have to make sure that they are stopped and destroyed.

Varie: You got that right Lily.

Girl Jordan: Yeah. We have to stop this. If Plankton is not the one behind this then who is?

Nico: That's what I would like to know as well.

Varie: Lets get going. We have to find Spongebob, Patrick, Mindy, Sandy and friends and destroy these robots.

Lily: Okay.

They looked and found SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy and Sandy. They told them but they already knew.

Nico: We have to hurry guys. We have to find these robots and take them out.

SpongeBob: Lets start with Jellyfish Fields.

Mindy: That's a good place to start.

Patrick: Are we gonna go Jellyfishing?

Nico: No Patrick. We got to find those robots and destroy them.

SpongeBob: Nico is right. Lets get em!

Lily: Okay Mr. SquarePants. Lets go.

* * *

Part 1: JELLYFISH FIELDS

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) Ah. The rolling green hills of Jellyfish Fields. A place to experience nature at its most raw and sometimes a bit tender from the stings.

They arrived at Jellyfish Fields, where Lily, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy and Sandy like to have fun and play and catch jellyfish and go Jellyfishing.

Lily: Jellyfish Fields. It's always as beautiful as I know.

They saw Squidward being chased by a robot half his size and it had a 20,000,000 volt cattle prod. Squidward then got shocked by nasty jellyfish.

SpongeBob: Just my size.

Patrick: I will crush them!

Lily: Lets get them!

Sandy: Buzz off ya little pests.

They went at the robot and Lily kicked it and it exploded and a bunch of golden objects that looked like flowers flew at them and went into Lily's wallet.

Lily: I don't know what that was about but that was cool!

Lana: There's more robots guys.

Girl Jordan: That was just the beginning.

Misty: It sure was.

Nico: But we saved Squidward.

Squidward: OOOWWWWW!

SpongeBob: Squidward, are you okay?

Squidward: No I'm not okay you Barnacle Head! Do I look like I'm okay?

Lana: You have a major league problem Squidward.

Girl Jordan: Yeah.

SpongeBob: Well your nose does look pretty. I mean bigger than usual, because it's usually pretty big. And you look clammy. And OH MY GOSH - YOU'RE BALD!

Squidward: I've always been bald! But now I'm stung all over!

Varie: By all accounts you look better stung.

Mindy: I agree.

Spongebob: Well, according to the Jellyfisher Field Manual, Severe Jellyfish Stings can be treated effectively by applying a thick layer of King Jellyfish jelly to the affected areas. (Gulp) (Fearful) K-K-K-K-KING J-J-J-JELLYFISH...

Squidward: Well, I guess you're all off to scale spork mountain and die a horrible death under the vicious tentacles of King Jellyfish. Ha, ha, ha! Ow! I'll stay here, balled up here in excruciating pain.

Rumble: You sure I can't just shoot Squid Jerk right now? No one's gonna know.

Lily: As much as anyone would like that Rumble, because he's a loser we can't. But that's not important. Lets go!

They went further into the fields and they saw more robots.

Sandy: Buzz off ya little pests.

Carol fired her Spiral Atomic Ray and blew the robots to pieces.

Carol: That'll teach you robot buttkissers!

Shiny Objects went into Carol's wallet.

Then they came across a robot with a huge ham hammer. It slammed its meat hammer on a fish and flattened it flatter than a pancake.

Varie: Ooohh! That's got to hurt!

SpongeBob: Ham-mer! I get it!

Patrick: I don't get it.

Lily: Oh I just got the joke!

Lana: Me too. That is funny!

Luna: You said it dude.

Maria R.: I think that is hilarious.

Misty went at the robot and slapped it with her fish tail and it shattered apart. Shiny Objects went into her backpack.

Misty: That was really interesting.

They went over cliffs and destroyed numerous robots and they found a Duplicatotron. Lana smashed it to pieces.

Lily: Nice job Lana!

They turned and saw Jellyfish Rock.

Patrick: Wow! Jellyfish Rock. I never thought I would see it with my own eyes. This week.

Lily: It sure is amazing.

Lana: Now I see why they call it Jellyfish Rock. It looks just like a jellyfish.

Varie: It sure does. Lets get moving.

Just then they saw a huge Pokemon swim over them. It was the Legendary Ocean Pokemon, KYOGRE!

Nico: A Kyogre!

Lily: Oh wow!

Nico: I'll have 2 Legendary Pokemon now.

Nico threw a Master Ball and he caught it.

Nico: Yeah!

They continued on destroyed robots. They came across a robot that has a huge tank full of Tartar Sauce on its back and it was hooked up to a blaster and it did target practice on targets that look like real versions of Lily, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy and Sandy. Patrick was biting his hands and quivering in fear.

SpongeBob: TARTAR SAAAUUUUCCCEEEEE! THE HORROR!

Sandy: Not as good as Texas Barbecue Sauce.

Lily: I don't even like Tartar Sauce.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze the robot in a block of ice and Luna shattered it with her axe.

Luna: Robots have no good taste in anything dudes!

Sandy: Boy howdy.

Clayface: That is true.

They blew apart all the robots and made it all the way to Spork Mountain where they saw KING JELLYFISH!

Lily: King Jellyfish!

Girl Jordan: Me and Trailbreaker will take this electrified tyrant on!

Trailbreaker: Lets get him G.J. TRANSFORM!

Trailbreaker turned from his truck mode into his robot mode. Girl Jordan fired a powerful blast of water and it turned into a dragon of pure water and it hit the King Jellyfish and it chomped onto the King Jellyfish and Trailbreaker fired lasers and burned off its tentacles.

Girl Jordan: It's combo time!

Trailbreaker: You got it!

Girl Jordan made a dragon of pure water and it had a road on its back and Trailbreaker went into his vehicle mode.

Girl Jordan and Trailbreaker: WATER DRAGON ROADKILL!

Trailbreaker drove on the water dragons back and ran over the King Jellyfish and flattened him into a pancake and it squirted jellyfish everywhere and some landed on Squidward and it cured him.

Varie: Nice work you two!

King Jellyfish packed his bags and swam away.

SpongeBob: That was awesome!

Girl Jordan: Thanks SpongeBob.

They went back to the entrance to Jellyfish Fields and headed for the next part of Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Part 2: DOWNTOWN BIKINI BOTTOM

* * *

French Narrator: Downtown Bikini Bottom. Once a bustling metropolis. Now a debris covered crater.

Downtown Bikini Bottom was a complete war zone. Robots were destroying cars, boats, buildings, everything.

They saw Mrs. Puff in a state of fear.

Mrs. Puff: Guys! The robots are destroying downtown Bikini Bottom. We have to evacuate!

Varie: We'll do everything we can Mrs. Puff.

Sandy: It's gonna be tough but we'll do it.

SpongeBob: Can't we just load them up in the boats?

Mrs. Puff: That won't do any good.

SpongeBob: Why not?

Mrs. Puff: Because the Robots have taken all the Steering Wheels.

Lily: Those robot freaks!

SpongeBob: Never Fear Mrs. Puff! We'll get those Steering Wheels back!

Lana: Those robots will be scrap iron by the time we're finished with them.

Spongebob: Mrs. Puff, after I get those steering wheels back, will I get my license?

Mrs. Puff: Nice try.

Nico: Can't blame a guy for trying. Lets go!

They went all over the city and they found bipedal robots and UFO shape robots.

They faced a UFO Robot.

SpongeBob: Somehow I don't think he needs a hand.

Patrick: It's kind of hypnotic.

Mindy (SB): Lets focus on the matter at hand.

Sandy: I'm getting dizzy just watchin'.

Nico fired an energy blast at the UFO robot and blew it apart.

Misty: That takes care of that robot.

Gali: You said it Misty.

Bai Tza: He deserved it.

Juvia: He sure did.

They continued searching all over the city. In the upper buildings of the city they found a robot throw a goo missile and it hit a fish and she went into a chimney.

Nico: Wow! Nice shot.

Juvia: That is a sick sight.

May: It sure was. I got this.

May fired a blast of ice fire and froze it in ice and it fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

Nico: Nice work May.

May: Thanks Nico.

They completed the city and wiped out all the robots.

* * *

Part 3: GOO LAGOON

* * *

French Narrator: Ah. Goo Lagoon, a sun-drench beach of sludge at the bottom of the sea. But all is not well here at paradise.

Varie and team were in Goo Lagoon and they saw a robot floating by an umbrella and he had a strange remote that made him control the weather. He pressed a button and a storm cloud appeared over a fish and struck him with lightning.

Lily: Wow!

Luna: Did you dudes see that!?

Gali: We sure did!

Nick: Lincoln would not like the sight of that.

Lori J.: No he would not.

SpongeBob: Rain, Rain go away!

Gali fired a powerful blast of water and destroyed the robot.

Gali: Take that robot!

Nokama: You got him Gali!

Nico: You said it!

They got to Goo Lagoon and it was a beautiful beach.

Nico: A Day at the beach and we didn't bring our beach gear or swim clothes.

Varie: We'll have plenty of time for fun at the beach later. Lets focus on the matter at hand.

Lily: Okay.

They continued on and found Larry the Lobster.

Larry: You can't spend a day at the beach without sunscreen. That sun is way too hot. That robot is out on the island. Nobody can get to him. Maybe you guys can use those sun reflectors to point the suns rays on that robot. If you hit one of the buttons on the side of a lifeguard tower, the reflector will turn. Connect all the towers and the light will shoot right out to the big reflector on the island. Then all you have to do is swim out to the island and turn the big reflector onto the robot. I'll stay here and protect the babes.

Maria R.: Good thing I'm a good swimmer.

Varie: Okay. Maria you swim out and destroy that robot. Seaspray you go with her.

Seaspray: You got it Varie.

Maria was in her mermaid form and she swam out to the island the sunscreen was on and destroyed the robot and she loaded all the sunscreen on Seaspray.

Maria R.: Can you handle all this weight Seaspray?

Seaspray: I may be a hovercraft but I can handle this amount of weight.

Maria R.: Okay.

After it was done all the people of the beach were happy to have their sunscreen back.

* * *

Part 4: POSEIDOME

* * *

They were now in the Poseidome. Rumble, Lily, and Clayface and Varie were in the arena. They were standing before the Mighty King Neptune, God of the Seas.

Varie knelt before him.

Varie: My Lord Neptune. It's an honor to finally meet you my king.

King Neptune: Yes. Thank you Varie. I have brought you three here to face a great challenge.

Rumble: They don't call me Rumble for nothing.

Clayface: I may be made of pure clay but I'm ready for anything.

Varie: What is this great challenge you have for us my King?

King Neptune: My Poseidome has been BREACHED! By a mighty foe that you must vanquish.

Varie: Consider it done my King.

Clayface: Bring it on your majesty!

Rumble: BRING! IT! ON!

Lily: As my sister Lynn says. OH! IT IS ON!

Realistic Fish Head: IN THIS CORNER, DEFENDING THE POSEIDOME, BIKINI BOTTOM'S HERO OF THE SURFACE AND OCEAN, LILY LOUD!

Everybody cheered.

Realistic Fish Head: And her challenger...

A giant robotic version of Sandy came onto the arena.

Realisitic Fish Head: A Huge Murderous Robot shaped like a Squirrel!

Everyone booed.

Patrick: Look. It's a giraffe.

Nick: Patrick you dolt! That's a giant robot that looks like Sandy.

Sandy (sees her robot self): Why couldn't my robot self be normal size? It would've been more fair that way.

Maria R.: Evil never plays fair Sandy. (Hands her popcorn) Want some popcorn?

Sandy: Where did you get popcorn?

Maria R.: (Points to the right) Over there.

She pointed to a snack bar.

Sandy: Oh.

Lily: Bring it on you Metallic Overgrown Chipmunk! No offense Sandy!

Sandy: None Taken Lily.

Lily then snapped her fingers and she increased her size to the Robot Sandy's size. Lily then punched the robot in the helmet and kicked it in the chest.

Lily: Your turn Rumble.

Rumble: You got it Lily!

Rumble transformed. He was in his robot form and he punched and kicked the robot Sandy in the face and stomach.

Rumble: You're turn Varie!

Varie: Okay!

Varie went onto the Arena and fired a powerful blast of water at the robot and it started shorting out.

Varie: Now for the grand finale. Rumble, Clayface, combo time!

Clayface: You got it!

Rumble: Lets do it!

Rumble turned into a tank and Clayface formed his hand into a massive hammer.

Rumble and Clayface: LASER HAMMER PILEDRIVE!

Rumble fired a laser blast that merged with Clayface's hammer and Clayface slammed the hammer into the Robot Sandy and smashed it apart into a million pieces.

King Neptune: (LAUGHS) Well done! That was quite a battle!

Varie: Thank you your highness.

They succeeded.

* * *

Part 5: ROBOTS IN THE TREEDOME

* * *

The robots were invading Sandy's treedome.

Trailbreaker: You robots have until the count of 10 to get out of Sandy's treedome!

Varie: These robots are stubborn.

Girl Jordan: Lets blast them!

Nick fired globs of acidic slime and melted them and Lori fired blasts of pure fire and incinerated them.

Lori J.: No one messes with our friends homes and lives to tell about it.

Nick: You know it Lori.

They got rid of all the robots and patched up the dome.

* * *

Part 6: ROCK BOTTOM

* * *

French Narrator: Welcome to the dark depths of Rock Bottom. Home of strange creatures and souvenir t-shirts.

The Neptune Crusaders were in the darkness of the town of Rock Bottom. Rock Bottom is a town encroached in total darkness and it is inhabited by all kinds of strange creatures.

Varie: Boy it sure is dark down here.

Lily: It's almost to the point where we can't see anything in front of our faces.

Lana: Lucy would love being down here in this kind of darkness.

Luna: She sure would dudes.

Gali: This place sure is creepy.

They saw a robot that was sleeping. It was snoring. They saw a creature poke it and it woke up MADDER THAN A SWARM OF ANGRY HORNETS! It fired a laser from its face and burned the creature and sent it flying.

Varie: Wow!

Lana: That is one cranky robot when it's disturbed.

Lily: No kidding.

Spongebob: Time for a little sleepy sneak.

Nick fired a glob of acid slime and melted it.

Nick: He can now Rest In Pieces.

They laughed.

Yolei was riding on Groove in his Motorcycle form.

Yolei: This place is really scary. And it's really cold down here.

Groove: I know it's cold Yolei but we'll get through this. By the way Yolei, how did you become a Digidestined with Nico?

Nico heard him say that and he had a guilty look all of a sudden.

Yolei: Groove please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but during one of our adventures Nico accidentally killed Ken Ichijouji and it devastated him.

Groove: Oh no. Nico, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were going through so much pain.

Nico: It's okay Groove. You didn't know.

Varie: He's had a very traumatic experience back then and it permanently scarred him for life.

May: Yeah. It was awful. He told me so himself.

Suddenly they smelled something really foul and horrible.

Nico: (Sniffs) Oh what the heck is that smell!?

Luna: Lans was that you dude!?

Lana: It wasn't me! If it was I would know.

Misty: I know this kind of smell. It smells like sludge.

Then a living pile of sludge came out. It was really a Muk.

Misty: I knew it! It's a Muk.

Nico: A Muk. I knew it was a Pokemon like that. But I didn't know they can live underwater at this depth. But it'll be perfect for me.

Nico fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted it and weakened it. Nico threw a pokeball and caught the Muk.

Nico: YES!

Varie: You caught a Muk! Way to go Nico!

May: That was awesome!

Groove: You sure did great.

Yolei: It may not be a good smelling Pokemon but it's great.

Nico: Thanks Yolei. Misty how did you know what Muk smelled like?

Misty: Me, Ash and Brock encountered a bunch of Grimer and Muk in a town called Gringey City. It was a depressing place where the ocean and air is polluted. The Grimer blocked the seawater intake valve to the Hydroelectric power plant and cut off all the power to the city. We stopped them with the help of Magnemite and Magneton.

Nico: Wow! That's interesting.

Misty: It was not one of our most pleasant adventures that's for sure.

Lily: I'm sure J.D. would say it would smell worse than puke.

They laughed.

Carol: Knowing J.D. you would be right.

They continued on and they ran into Mrs. Puff and she was distress. She told them that the robots have stolen some paintings from the Rock Bottom Museum and they need to be retrieved.

Yolei: Don't worry, Mrs. Puff. We'll make sure to get that artwork back!

They searched all over the town and found it and returned it to Mrs. Puff.

* * *

Part 7: MERMALAIR

* * *

At the Shady Shoals' Retirement Home the Neptune Crusaders went into the beginning part of the entrance into the Mermalair.

They leapt over all kinds of obstacles and they encountered a robot in a cowboy suit and he had a doghouse and the robot dogs he has explodes.

Gali: That is an inhumane robot.

Patrick: Here doggy doggy.

Cody kicked it and reduced it to scrap.

Varie: Nice work Cody.

Armadillomon: Yeah that was really well done.

Cody H.: Thanks guys.

They then arrived at the Mermalair.

French Narrator: The Mermalair, secret fortress of the wrinkly superheroes Mermaidman and Barnacleboy.

Barnacleboy: Welcome to the Mermalair, guys! Hope you like it.

Varie: This is so awesome!

SpongeBob: This is the lair of our favorite heroes guys.

Lily: I remember that Mr. SquarePants. Your heroes are legends here in the ocean and on land.

They got to work and fixed up the Mermalair and in a secret room they encountered the enemy of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: PRAWN!

SpongeBob: Oh no! Prawn!

First Aid: Lets get him!

Kari: You got it First Aid. (ECHOING) DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

Gatomon: Gatomon Armor Digivolve too...

She turned into Nefertimon.

Nefertimon: (Echoing) NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!

Prawn: You think I'm afraid of you stupid idiots!

Varie: Who are you calling an idiot you shrimp!?

Lily: You make me sick Prawn!

Nefertimon: He would not make a good snack for me.

Gali: No he wouldn't.

Nefertimon: Lets get him. (Echoing) ROSETTA STONE!

Nefertimon fired a pink light beam from her back and out came a stone tablet and it hit Prawn and knocked out some of his teeth.

First Aid fired some missiles and they hit him and exploded.

Kari: Lets finish him with our combo.

Nefertimon: You got it Kari.

First Aid: This is gonna be fun.

First Aid fired a laser from his gun.

Nefertimon: (Echoing) CATS EYE BEAM!

Nefertimon and First Aid: SPHINX FIRESTORM LASER!

The blasts combined and hit Prawn and badly hurt him and destroyed his clothes and weapons.

Lana walked up to him and grabbed him.

Lana: I'm hungry for some shrimp.

Lana picked him up and much to their disgust she ate him in one bite.

Everyone: EW!

Nico: Lana ate him whole!

Luna: I've seen Lana eat some gross things but that one takes the cake dudes.

Lana: (Munching) (Gulp) Mmm. Delicious. Tastes better than the pudding we eat at Aunt Ruth's.

May then turned green around the gills and she went to a wastebasket and hurled her guts out. Nico went over to her and pat her back.

Varie: Lana you are a silly and very interesting girl.

Later they left the Mermalair.

* * *

Part 8: SAND MOUNTAIN

* * *

French Narrator: Sand Mountain, where sea creatures go to enjoy an afternoon of falling down.

They arrived at an awesome ski resort on Sand Mountain and they saw Squidward there.

SpongeBob: Squidward, am I glad you're here! I need to borrow your toothbrush again.

Squidward: What!? You've used it before?

SpongeBob: Oh yeah, lots of times. I figured if you didn't know, you wouldn't mind.

Squidward: Fine. What do I care. I'm a wreck anyways.

Lily: You're always a wreck because you're a loser that hates SpongeBob, Patrick and everyone else.

Squidward: Oh you just had to bring that up! How can I ski with those ugly things beating everyone up? Listen, you guys have to help me. I'm going to lose my marbles if I don't get some relaxation.

Nico (sighs): Alright. Since you asked nicely.

Lily: Don't mind him Nico he's always like that.

They got to work and cleaned up the ski slopes and got rid of all the robots and destroyed them. Along the way Nico found a Dewgong and he caught it.

They left the slopes.

* * *

Part 9: INDUSTRIAL PARK

* * *

In the Industrial Park they saw a huge robot that looked like Patrick and it had an ice cream cone made of radioactive slime. It was chasing Squidward.

They saw the robot blow freeze breath and it froze Squidward in a block of ice.

Sandy: Wow that robot looks like Patrick and it's breath seems just as bad.

SpongeBob: This day doesn't seem to be getting any better.

Hot Spot: We need to destroy this robot. Ready Davis?

Davis: You got it Hot Spot! Lets go Veemon! (Echoing) DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

He activated the Digiegg of Friendship.

Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolve to...

Veemon became Raidramon.

Raidramon: (Echoing) RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!

Irma fired a powerful blast of water at the Patrick Robot and it destroyed his Radioactive Ice Cream.

Raidramon: I'll hit him first. (Echoing) THUNDER BLAST!

Raidramon fired lightning from his lightning bolt shaped spines on his back and formed them into a ball and fired it at the Patrick Robot and electrocuted it.

Hot Spot: My turn.

Hot Spot fired a powerful blast of water from his firehose in his vehicle mode.

Hot Spot: Time to finish him with a combo.

Davis: You got it. Lets go Raidramon!

Raidramon: You got it Davis.

Hot Spot fired a water blast.

Raidramon: (Echoing) ELECTRIC BITE!

Raidramon fired a blast of lightning from his mouth.

Raidramon and Hot Spot: STORM SURGE LIGHTNING TSUNAMI!

The water and lightning combined and formed an electrified wave of water and destroyed the Patrick Robot.

Varie: That did it!

Nico thawed out Squidward.

Squidward: Thanks for saving me, guys. I'd never thought of this, Spongebob, but I owe you big time.

Irma: We'll figure out how you can repay us later.

Varie: Right now we still have robots to destroy.

* * *

Part 10: THE KRUSTY KRAB'S

* * *

They went further into town and they saw The Chum Bucket rebuilt! But there was something different about it.

Varie: That's the Chum Bucket!

Lily: Wait this one is different. The Chum Bucket Mega Bucket?

SpongeBob: Sounds familiar. Plankton tried to turn Goo Lagoon into the Chum Bucket Mega Bucket and he used me to clear everyone away so he can build it.

Lana: That is sick.

Gali: Plankton is a true honorless slimeball.

They then heard Mr. Krabs crying and went over.

Spongebob: What's wrong, Mr. Krabs? You don't look so good?

Mr. Krabs: You've all gotta help me! The Krusty Krab's have been overrun by a bunch of them Hoodlum Robots of yers. They've booted me out. And worse, they've got all me beautiful money!

T.K.: Not on our watch!

Varie: Lets get those robots!

They went into the Krusty Krab original and they saw that the robots were everywhere in the restaurant.

T.K.: Time for some action. (Echoing) DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

T.K. activated the Digiegg of Hope!

Patamon: Patamon Armor Digivolve to...

Patamon became Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon: (Echoing) PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!

Blades: Lets get them T.K.

T.K.: You got it Blades.

Pegasusmon: (Echoing) EQUUS BEAM!

Pegasusmon fired a triangular energy beam from its forehead and blew some of the robots to dust. Blades slashed them apart with his swords and techniques.

Blades: Time to finish them with our combo.

Pegasusmon: You got it! (Echoing) STAR SHOWER!

Pegasusmon fired numerous shooting stars from his wings and Blades threw his helicopter swords.

Pegasusmon and Blades: STARSTORM SWORD SLASH!

The techniques combined and slashed all the robots and Duplicatotrons to pieces.

Nico: That's that.

Lily: Yep.

Irma: These robots just keep on coming. The sooner we get to the Mega Chum Bucket the better.

* * *

Part 11: THE KELP FOREST.

* * *

French Narrator: Here we are in the Kelp Forest. An interesting area with many sights to see. Although they don't get hopelessly lost first.

They ran into Mrs. Puff again.

Mrs. Puff: Thank goodness you're all here.

Lana: What's wrong this time Mrs. Puff?

Mrs. Puff: These robots showed up and scared all the campers off into the forest. Before the Ranger arrives, someone needs to go out and find them!

Lana: Good thing I'm a Bluebell scout!

Lily: This'll be the perfect opportunity to put everything you and Lola learned at Bluebell Scout Camp to the test.

Lana: Yep.

They got to work and found all the campers. They ran into a robot that was three robots stacked onto each other floating with inflatable pool toys.

SpongeBob: Terror in triplicate!

They destroyed the robots and rescued all the campers.

Streetwise and Cody were having a nice talk about what his life was before he became a Digidestined. His father died somehow. But he never let that get him down.

Davis and Hot Spot had the same talk and so did T.K. & Blades and Kari & First Aid.

* * *

Part 12: FLYING DUTCHMAN'S GRAVEYARD

* * *

French Narrator: The Graveyard of Ships, somewhere among this haunted mess a fearsome specter waits.

They were walking through the graveyard and they were shivering with fright.

Varie: Wow. This place really gives me the creeps.

Irma: This place is terrifying.

SpongeBob: This place is home to the Flying Dutchman.

Patrick: Oh yeah.

They walked and saw The Flying Dutchman.

Flying Dutchman: (Yawns) Oh yes. WHO DARES DISTURB THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!?

Varie: We are the Neptune Crusaders. An elite underwater fighting team that works for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Flying Dutchman: Look guys I'm too nervous right now to scare the crud out of you.

Nico: Why are you scared of us.

Flying Dutchman: It's these darn robots. They've thrown me off my own ship, they have. Bein' throwin off yer own ship is like having your plants pulled down in front of casual acquaintances! It's a sad, sad thing. Now those robots have got their own pirate ship, and they're blasting away at each other.

Spongebob: Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

Flying Dutchman: Well now that you mention it. Get up to my ship and use the cannons to single-handedley defeat the robot ship. Any questions?

Broadside: Do you know that we're going to permanently end you if you decide to double cross us?

Flying Dutchman: No.

Varie: We're going to destroy you and rid the world of you.

The Flying Dutchman was trembling in fear. Along the way they saw a robot that blows bubbles made of oil and is protected by a barrier of pure oil. They destroyed all the robots and got the Flying Dutchman's Ship back and they got his booty as a reward.

* * *

Part 13: THE DREAM WORLD

* * *

French Narrator: With Sleep come dreams. What mischief can be found in this somnambulant realm?

The Dream World was an amazing and beautiful and truly unusual place.

Maria: Looks like we're in the dream world again.

Lana: We sure are.

They went into everyones dreams and saw some silly dreams of everyone in Bikini Bottom and it was funny. (Think of the Dreams SpongeBob visited in the episode Sleepy Time)

* * *

FINALE: THE MEGA CHUM BUCKET

* * *

Nico: Time to put an end to this for good.

Varie: Lets get him.

They went into Plankton's laboratory and they saw a ROBO-PLANKTON! They also saw the main Duplicatotron!

Varie: Oh my word! Plankton is now a robot himself! And he's using a Dark Orb to power himself!

Nico (sees the Dark Orb in Robo Plankton's possession): So that's how Robo Plankton is operational. The Dark Orb must've brought him to life and made hm as smart as the original Plankton!

Robo-Plankton: (Robotic Voice) That's right and now I will kill every single one of you and your puny friends. They will all be obliterated and sent to the darkness of the inferno for all time.

Lana: You will do nothing like that you wretched Malignant Mechanical DEMON!

Robo-Plankton: I will and you won't stop me because I have him.

They then saw an evil robot Spongebob come out!

SpongeBob: It's a robot me!

Squidward: This is why I will always hate you Spongebob.

Lana: Shut up Stupid Squidward!

Nico: Robo-Plankton, you have failed this city!

Hot Spot: Protectobots, let's merge into Defensor and teach that Robot Spongebob a lesson!

The Protectobots merged into Defensor!

Defensor (to Robo Spongebob): You definitely won't be ready for this! (fires fireball cannon at him)

The fireballs burned the Bobo Spongebob. He blasted and punched the Robot Spongebob until it was reduced to Scrap metal.

Lily: You are next Robo-Plankton.

Lily, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy were facing the Robo-Plankton.

Robo-Plankton: I will destroy you and reduce you to ash.

Lily: Not if I kill you first.

The Protectocons separated.

Yolei: Lets get him Hawkmon! (Echoing) Digi-Armor Energize!

Yolei activated the Digi-egg of Sincerity.

Hawkmon (Yolei): Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...

He turned into Shurimon!

Shurimon: SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!

Cody H.: (Echoing) DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

Cody activated the Digi-Egg of Reliability.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...

He turned into Submarimon.

Submarimon: SUBMARIMON, RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!

Lily: Lets get him guys!

They all went at him and Robo-Plankton fired his ion laser blaster machine at them and they dodged his attacks.

Submarimon: (Echoing) OXYGEN TORPEDO!

Submarimon fired torpedoes made of pure oxygen at the Robo-Plankton and they exploded when they hit him.

Shurimon: (Echoing) DOUBLE STARS!

Shurimon threw his star hand and they hit him and blew his laser gun apart.

Groove: Lets get him with our combos.

Shurimon: You got it. (Echoing) DOUBLE STARS!

Shurimon threw his huge shuriken and Groove fired a powerful laser.

Groove and Shurimon: LASER SHURIKEN DEATHSTAR!

The lasers merged with the giant Shuriken and it slashed one of Robo-Plankton's rockets on his machine.

Streetwise: Time for our combo Submarimon!

Submarimon: You got it Streetwise. (Echoing) OXYGEN TORPEDO!

Streetwise fired missiles.

Streetwise and Submarimon: OXYGEN MISSILESTORM BARRAGE!

The Oxygen and Missiles completely destroyed the Duplicatotron machine and reduced it to scrap.

SpongeBob: Lets finish it with our Final Smashes.

Lily: You got it Mr. SquarePants. You go first sir.

SpongeBob: Thank you kindly. KRABBY PATTY BOMB!

SpongeBob made an explosive Krabby Patty with Combustible Cooking Oil, Fire Algae Paste and Extra Spicy Coral Dust and Disulfide. He threw it at the Robot Plankton and it exploded with a lot of power.

KRABOOOMMM!

Lily: Wow! Must be Explosive Patty Wednesday.

SpongeBob: It is.

Patrick: My turn. FILTH BOMB SLUDGE!

Patrick threw a bomb made of filth and it exploded on the Robot Plankton.

KRASPLAT!

Lily: Now it's my turn.

But just as Lily was about to strike with her Final Smash a glowing ball of light appeared out of nowhere and Lily had a vision. She saw a Transformer unlike anything she had ever saw before.

Lily: Whoa! Who are you?

Vector Prime: I am Vector Prime, Guardian of all Time. Lily, I have watched you and your friends help Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal fight Megatron and Galvatron and you all have my debt of gratitude for a great job. And for that I am truly grateful. Just remember I will always be watching you throughout all time and now I have a gift.

Lily reached into the orb and she pulled out a sword with an amazing blue blade and a magenta hilt.

Lily: Wow!

Nico: (Gasp) That sword! That sword is Vector Prime's Time Sword!

Varie: Wow! It's power is incredible!

Gali: I didn't know a sword like that even existed.

Robo-Plankton: No matter what weapon you have it won't matter when I kill you.

Lily: I'm gonna make you eat those words Robo-Plankton! Here's my new Final Smash! TIME SWORD SLASH!

She charged and with one fast moving slash that was faster than a bullet fired from a gun she slashed Robot Plankton in half right down the middle and he exploded into a flaming pile of scrap metal. But then an alarm sounded.

Lily: Uh oh!

Computer: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. 10 SECONDS TILL DETONATION!

Varie: Time to go!

They ran fast and the entire place exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole restaurant was now a flaming pile of rubble and the Chum Bucket was now completely destroyed. This time forever.

Nico: Sheldon J. Plankton, you have failed the entirety of the ocean.

Varie: He sure has. But we saved all of Bikini Bottom.

The crisis with the robots is over.

SpongeBob: (To The Viewers) Remember this folks, never build robots for the purpose of world domination or else we will stop you.

They went back home to the estate and reported everything to us. We were so proud of them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

SpongeBob SquarePants Battle For Bikini Bottom is one of my favorite games for Playstation 2 and it was so funny and awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let Me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	637. Dethroning the Queen of Hearts

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and reading books. The doorbell rang and Ash got it.

Gary: Hey, Ash! Nice to see you again!

Ash (smiles): Gary! How'd you find us?

Gary (gestures to Gray awkwardly): Well, this streaking guy found me. He must be one of your new friends.

Megan: Gray found you? While streaking?

Cornelia: Gary, we'll let you catch up with Ash. Me, Megan, Sonia, and Nancy need to have a long talk with Gray!

Ash: Okay Cornelia.

Gary and his fans came in.

Me: Gary Oak. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ash told us that you had a fierce rivalry with him.

Gary: It's truly an honor to meet you J.D. Yeah we have a big rivalry.

Me: We have a lot to tell you about what was happening.

While we were talking to Gary, Cornelia, Megan, Sonia and Nancy were talking to Gray.

Megan: Gray, you can't just run around publicly in your underwear!

Gray: Oh, c'mon! Most people don't mind back in Fiore.

Cornelia: Well, this isn't Fiore. This is Earth! And we have rules here on this planet that everyone has to follow whether they like it or not.

Sonia: Gray, going out in your underwear regularly could get you arrested!

Nancy: Why do you think me and Sonia wear leotards under our clothes for whenever we transform?

Nicole and the Anti-Pervert Patrol came to them.

Nicole: That's right Gray. We are also enforcing the safety and dignity of all women everywhere. We deal with perverts on a regular basis and look where they end up.

Nicole handed him photos of their work in dealing with perverts and it showed Jiraiya in a full body cast, Kakashi with a broken leg, broken arm, a black eye and bite marks and Ebisu had his arms and legs wrapped in casts and he had bruises all over his body.

Nicole: This is your fate if you ever show any perverted antics in the estate or anywhere else.

Nicole made the finger gesture that said "We're watching you." And Gray knew she wasn't bluffing. So he had better watch out.

Back in the estate, we were having a nice talk with Gary.

Gary: So Paul and Team Rocket are dead?

Me: Yep. Paul was killed by the rest of the Sinister 6 and we killed all of Team Rocket except for Jessie, James and Meowth. They were fired from Team Rocket and no villain would take them.

Nokama: I hope you're ok with that.

Gary: Of course I am! Even I wasn't abusive to my Pokemon in my early Trainer days like Paul was. And hiring Electro, Hydro Man, Mysterio, and Vulture was sinking to a new low. As for Team Rocket, they've menaced the Pokemon world for a long time. I'm just glad James, Jessie, and Meowth changed their ways. To be honest, they weren't villain material.

Gary's fans: GARY! GARY! HE'S THE MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN!

Me: Are they your fansquad?

Gary: They are fans.

Me: And I thought that Sasuke had it rough. He had lots of fans following him around when he started out in the academy.

Sasuke walked by me.

Sasuke: Don't remind me J.D. Those girls always chased me and wanted to take me to their homes and rape me.

Gary: Man that is really rough!

Me: Tell me about it. You girls wouldn't do that to Gary would you?

Gary's Fans: NO WAY!

Me: Well that's a relief.

Later we conducted an experiment with Rachel volunteering.

Me: Okay now. Rachel you are able to transform into Pokemon, Animals and Digimon. But one question is still left unanswered: Can you all transform into Silicon-Based lifeforms like Diamondhead?

Rachel (Animorphs): Lets find out.

Me: Okay. Here goes.

I turned into Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: Okay Rachel. You know what to do.

Rachel (Animorphs): Okay.

She touched me as Diamondhead.

Rachel (Animorphs): Okay here we go.

Rachel clutched her stomach in pain as her blonde hair fell out.

Rachel: I lost my hair already?!

Rachel's muscles increased as her body expanded, ripping apart her green summershirt, black shorts, and flip flops apart. Her skin became durable pale green crystals. Her back gained four crystal shards and her head turned sharp. Finally, her eyes turned yellow as she completed her transformation into a Diamondhead. She was still wearing her black leotard.

Ben: You look awesome as Diamondhead, Rachel!

I reverted back.

Me: It works!

Rachel reverted back.

Rachel (Animorphs) (eyes turn blue): I'm sorry if my transformations aren't like yours, Ben.

Rachel's head regained its original shape as her 4 crystal shards receded into her back. Her skin reverted back to normal as her muscles decreased and her body shrank to its normal size. Finally, her blonde hair sprouted out of her bald head. Gwen gave Rachel a hug as the latter became human again.

Gwen (rubs Rachel's back as she moans in agony): Did you enjoy being one of Ben's aliens?

Rachel (Animorphs): I sure did. It was really cool.

Me: I'm glad. This experiment was a success.

Lisa: Indeed it was.

* * *

Later we were watching one of my favorite childhood movies: Alice In Wonderland. We saw Alice lost in the Tulgey Wood and then we saw her cry. It made our hearts hurt. But then we saw Alice in the court of the tyrannical Queen of Hearts and when the Cheshire Cat called her a Fat, Pompous, Bad-Tempered Old Tyrant she yelled "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" and they were gonna kill her by chopping her head off. In my opinion, getting your head cut off is considered to be the worst form of execution because of all the blood and gore. But when Alice got to the door, she saw that she was asleep and it was all a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare in the end.

Me: That Queen of Hearts is a malevolent beast!

Lola: You said it J.D.

Jessie: Here's lunch guys.

Jessie made us noodles.

Me: Thanks Jessie.

Ash: (Skeptical) Are you sure this is not blazing hot like you guys did last time?

Me: What do you mean Ash?

Misty: After Ash won the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau, Jessie, James and Meowth spiked our food with nuclear spicy sauce.

Me: Wow!

Jessie: It's actually just for J.D. The rest is not spiked.

Me: I do like nuclear hot spicy food. But lets go outside and eat just to be safe.

Lori: Good idea J.D.

We did so and I take a bite of the noodles and it was tasty and then suddenly I had an aura of pure fire exploded out of me and my power got incredibly strong and powerful.

Me: Wow! What spice and power!

Lori: That literally must be so delicious.

Everyone took a bite and it was all good food. Lori then suddenly have a blast of fire explode out of her nose.

Meowth: Whoops! My noodles I gave to Lori had my special super spicy Wasabi sauce.

Lori: Mmm. It's literally tasty.

Me: Well now that we have had lunch what do you say we head into the Simulator and make the Queen of Hearts pay for everything she has done?

Madness Returns Alice: (British Accent) Count me in.

Lola: Lets dethrone that tyrant!

Naruto: And this time it's gonna be her head that will roll.

Carnage: You said it Naruto!

Me: Lets do it. Get Ready Queen of Hearts, we're coming for you!

* * *

In the Simulator we were ready. The Simulator activated and we were in Alice in Wonderland.

Me: Wow! It's just as amazing as I remember.

Lola: It sure is breathtaking.

Blackarachnia: It sure is an amazing place.

Scorponok: I would call a place like this home.

Sora: Its been a long time since we were here.

Me: It sure was. It makes me feel like a little kid again.

Lily: It sure does.

Suddenly something flew past me. We saw a little fairy Pokemon.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a Celebi!

Me: The Time-Travel Pokemon? That is so cool!

Ash: Oh wow! We encountered a boy that met a Celebi and he was from 40 years ago.

Me: Wow! That is an intense adventure. We are no strangers to Time Travel Ash. We went 9,000 years into the future and we were known as The Brave 12.

Misty: Oh wow! I read that book and you guys were amazing!

Me: It was one of the greatest adventures we ever had. Celebi is perfect for me.

I threw a Pokeball and caught it.

Me: Nice!

Nico: You're getting to become a great Pokemon trainer J.D.

Me: Thanks man. But I still have a long way to go before I catch up to Ash.

Ash: You can do it J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Then a Cloyster came out.

Nico: A Cloyster.

Me: Go for it Nico!

Nico: You got it!

Nico threw a Pokeball and he caught it.

We continued and we came across a kingdom and it was the Kingdom of The Queen of Hearts.

Me: It's the Kingdom of The Queen of Hearts.

Madness Returns Alice: It's not like the one that I know.

Laney: It sure is an interesting place.

Lana: And I like playing cards.

Me: Lets check it out.

We go into the kingdom and when we got to the courthouse we saw Alice on trial.

Me: It's Alice and she's on trial. Lets go!

We charged in.

Me: This court is adjourned!

Alice saw us.

Alice (Disney): Sora! It's good to see you again!

Sora: Hey, Alice! Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much before.

Me: It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alice. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Alice (Disney): You all killed Xehanort.

Me: That's right.

Riku: Listen, Alice. I'm extremely sorry about helping Maleficent kidnap you. She actually manipulated me into doing her dirty work. So... no hard feelings?

Alice (Disney): No hard feelings.

Me: I'm glad things have been settled.

Alice (Disney): I can't believe we both look alike.

Madness Returns Alice: I know, right? It's like we're sisters!

Me: It sure looks like it.

Queen of Hearts (to Sora): Hello, Keyblade Master. It's been a long time. How've you been? Oh, wait. Don't answer that. I don't really care. You really have a lot of nerve showing your face here after how you humiliated me in front of the entire Wonderland population!

Sora: Don't underestimate me! I'm not the rookie Keyblade Master you first met anymore!

Me: That's right Queen of Hearts.

Sakura: You will never terrorize this land again.

Fu: This time we're gonna destroy you.

Nico: Queen of Hearts, you have failed this Kingdom!

Me: And she has failed everyone. Lets power up!

We did so.

Suddenly Alice was enveloped in a white light and she had a Lady Luck Keyblade and the Cheshire Cat was beside her.

Me: Alice you're now a Keyblader!

Alice (Disney): I sure am.

Aqua: We can teach you all we know later.

Scorponok: Lets destroy this queen and make sure she never rules this land again. Scorponok TERRORIZE!

Blackarachnia: Blackarachnia TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Waspinator: Waspinator TERRORIZE!

Transquito: Transquito TERRORIZE!

Inferno (BW): Inferno TERRORIZE!

They transformed and the Predaking Predacons transformed.

Queen of Hearts: I have prepared for this.

The Queen of Hearts had a Dark Orb and she fired a blast of lightning that turned all her card soldiers into Heartless.

Me: She turned all her soldiers into Heartless!

Kairi: What a monster!

Me: Lets get them!

We went at them and it erupted into a massive battle. Numerous Heartless were being destroyed and we were getting stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate.

Razorclaw: Time for some combos.

Sora: You got it Razorclaw.

Razorclaw turned into his lion form and Sora fired a powerful blast of fire.

Razorclaw and Sora: FIRELION FIRESTORM SLASH!

The fire covered Razorclaw and turned it into a Lion of pure fire and it slashed numerous Heartless.

Terra (KH): Now it's our turn Rampage!

Rampage: You got it Terra!

Rampage turned into a tiger and Terra fired a blast of lightning.

Terra and Rampage: LIGHTNING TIGER SLASHSTORM!

The lightning covered Rampage and turned him into a tiger of pure lightning.

Tantrum: Time for our combo Aqua!

Aqua: You got it Tantrum.

Tantrum turned into a bull and Aqua fired a powerful blast of ice.

Tantrum and Aqua: BLIZZARD BULL RAMPAGE!

The ice covered Tantrum and he became a bull of ice and smashed into some Heartless.

Divebomb: Our turn.

Ventus: You got it Divebomb!

Divebomb turned into an eagle and Ventus fired a blast of wind.

Divebomb and Ventus: HURRICANE EAGLE FLOCK!

The wind enveloped Divebomb and turned him into a deadly flock of powerful eagles made of pure wind. They flew at the Heartless and slashed them apart.

Nokama: Lets do this!

Blaster: Right!

Blaster fired missiles and Nokama fired blasts of water.

Nokama and Blaster: MAELSTROM MISSILE DELUGE!

The missiles and water blew some of the Heartless apart.

Riku: Our turn Ratbat!

Riku fired blasts of darkfire and Ratbat turned into a bat.

Riku: DARKFIRE BAT COLONY!

The fored merged with Ratbat and turned him into amhuge bat colony and they burned most of the Heartless.

Lea: Our turn!

Headstrong: You got it Lea!

Lea fired a blast of fire and Headstrong charged.

Lea and Headstrong: INFERNO RHINOCEROS CHARGE!

The fire covered Headstrong and he became a fire rhinoceros and burned the remaining Heartless.

We stood ready to face the Queen.

Me: Now you are next.

Queen of Heart: Oh I'm just getting warmed up. It's time to bring out the big guns.

The Queen of Hearts summoned a Trickmaster Heartless!

Me: A Trickmaster!

Razorclaw: Predacons, let's merge into Predaking and destroy the Trickmaster!

They did so and became the Predaking!

Predaking (zaps Trickmaster with X-ray laser cannon): Stupid Heartless!

Me: You hold him off Predaking. We're going for the Queen.

Naruto became Carnage!

Me: Your reign of terror is over Queen.

I fired an energy blast and it hit her throne and blew the Dark Orb out of her hand and I caught it. I crush it with my bare hands and we got an incredible power boost.

Me: Now to dethrone you. Final Smash time!

Alice (Disney): You got it! ROYAL FLUSH SPADE STORM!

Alice fired numerous spades and slashed the Queen in numerous places.

Madness Returns Alice: My turn! LIDDELL AVENGER STRAIGHT STORM!

Madness Returns Alice fired a stream of Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs and Spades and they exploded when they hit her and she was a badly beaten up mess.

Carnage walked up to the queen.

Carnage (to Queen of Hearts): What do you always say to people? Oh yeah. (forms axe) OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Carnage slashed off the Queens head and the Queen of Hearts, the terror of Wonderland was killed.

Me: The Queen has been dethroned.

Sakura: Good riddance.

Rachel S.D.: You said it Sakura. The world will never welcome tyrants like her ever.

Alice (Disney): Yes.

Then out came another Cloyster.

Me: Hey it's another Cloyster.

Alice (Disney): That's right. He's my friend and we met when I came here and was captured by the Queen's guard.

Nico: I think he's a perfect Pokemon for you Alice.

Nico handed her a Pokeball.

Nico: You should have the honor of keeping it. I already got one.

Alice (Disney): Thanks Nico.

She caught it.

Nathan: Her very first Pokemon.

Nick: But it won't be her last.

Me: There's 800+ species of Pokemon out there and we've only begun to scratch the surface of how many Pokemon there are out there.

Lincoln: That is amazing! I can't believe there are that many Pokemon.

Laney: Me neither.

Lana: It's awesome!

Alice (Disney): (To the Viewers) Tyranny never stands a chance as long as Team Loud Phoenix Storm is on the job.

We added Wonderland to the orbit of the Land of Departure and exited the Simulator. Alice is now a member of Team Light Key.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Alice In Wonderland has always been one of my favorite Disney Movies ever since I was a little kid and it was an awesome movie. It was so cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	638. The Queen from The Moon's Dark Side

It starts with Nico, May, William and Maria walking to the Burpin' Burger.

Nico: I hope nothing ruins this day today.

May: Nothing ever ruins a day other than fighting crime.

Suddenly an explosion blew a hole in the bank as they walked up to it.

Nico: Uh oh! Looks like we got a 2-11 in progress!

May: Lets get them!

They went to the bank and saw some bank robbers with huge bags full of money.

Bank Robber 1: (Evil Laughter) Thanks for the loot suckers!

Nico: (Offscreen) You Bank robbers have failed this city!

Nico swooped in and punched the robber.

Bank Robber 2: It's Nico! Kill him!

The other 5 Bank Robbers fired their machine guns and Nico grabbed all their bullets with lightning fast reflexes out of the air faster than the bullets flew until they ran out of ammo.

Nico dropped the slugs.

Nico: I believe these are yours.

May kicked the 2nd robber in the face and slammed an ice rod into his head.

May: Some scum just can't take a hint.

William: No they won't.

?: And they never will.

Suddenly they saw a girl swoop in out of nowhere and as she was flying she had a stream of rainbow light appear out of her back. She punched the 3rd robber in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Nico: Wow!

They saw Lightspeed, a member of the youngest superhero team in history: Power Pack.

They also saw her brothers and sister, Zero-G, Mass Master and Energizer.

Nico: Oh wow! The Power Pack!

May: They are just kids.

William: They sure are good though.

Maria R.: They sure are.

Zero-G knocked out the 4th robber with his gravity powers and Energizer and Mass Master knocked out robbers 5 and 6. Energizer blasted the 5th robber with an energy blast that sent him crashing into the wall and Mass Master knocked out the 6th robber with a belly flop.

May: That was so awesome!

Nico: It sure was.

Everyone cheered for all 8 of them. Nico, May, William and Maria included.

Nico: Thanks for helping us.

Zero-G: No problem Nico. It's an honor to meet the members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: Same here. We were on our way over to the Burpin' Burger for a quick lunch. Want to join us?

Lightspeed: Sure!

Energizer: We would like that!

Mass Master: Oh boy!

They continued on to the Burpin Burger.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant and they saw Vince working at the grill.

Vince: Hey Nico.

Nico: Hey Vince. We just stopped a bunch of bank robbers and we got some help from the Power Pack here.

Lightspeed: Pleasure to meet you.

Vince: Same here. Your usual?

Nico: You know it Vince. (Hands him money)

Vince: Coming right up.

They sat at a table.

After their food came they got to eating.

Nico: You 4 were awesome! Thanks for helping us.

Zero-G: No problem.

May: So what are your real names?

Zero-G: My real name is Alex Power and these are my siblings. I'm the oldest.

Lightspeed: I'm Julie Power and I'm the 2nd born.

Mass Master: I'm Jack Power and I'm the 3rd Born.

Energizer: And I'm the youngest, Katie Power.

William: Wow. You all must've had to do a lot of growing up very quickly when you got these powers.

Lightspeed: We sure did.

Nico: I can tell. How did you get your powers if I may ask?

Zero-G: We got our powers from an alien named Whitey.

Lightspeed: He was dying. He was badly wounded by a race of aliens called the Snarks.

Energizer: He gave us these powers to protect our friends and family and our loved ones.

Nico: Wow. That's incredible! And I heard a lot about the Snarks. They are an extremely dangerous reptilian warrior race that is said to be right on par with the Saiyans.

May: Sounds like these creatures pose an extremely dangerous threat to all creatures great and small.

Zero-G: They do May.

Nico: I can tell. My people the Saiyans were considered to be one of the most feared races in the entire universe. We love to fight.

Zero-G: That is so strange.

Lightspeed: I heard that they were all destroyed by an evil galactic tyrant.

Nico: That's right Julie. Me and 2 other Saiyans named Kakarot who we call Goku and Prince Vegeta are the only 3 Saiyans left. I was born on the planet Vegeta and raised here on Earth. My Saiyan name is Bokrua but everyone calls me Nico.

Energizer: That's so awesome!

May: It is.

Nico: Yeah. Do your parents know that you are the Power Pack?

Zero-G: No. We're worried about what they will do if they found out.

Nico: I know you're nervous Alex. But you can tell your parents. They are trustworthy and they have a right to know the truth.

Zero-G: You're right.

Maria R.: And we'll be there to vouch for you when the time comes.

Zero-G: Okay.

After they finished eating they left the restaurant and were heading back to the estate. The Power Pack was with them.

Nico: I hear something.

They turned and they saw what looked like Optimus Prime coming.

Lightspeed: (sees what appears to Optimus' vehicle mode) Looks like we finally get to meet Optimus Prime in person.

Nico: (sees the Decepticon and Heartless symbols) Wait. I don't think that's Optimus!

It got closer and went passed them. Nico pulled out his radio.

Nico: (contacts Brawn and Runabout) Guys! A bot's headed your way! And it's not Optimus!

Brawn: We'll keep our eyes out Nico.

Nico: Okay.

Nico put his radio away and they went after the fake Optimus.

Nico then got a memory relapse.

Nico: Wait I remember that imposter! That's Optimus Prime's evil Decepticon Twin: NEMESIS PRIME!

May: Nemesis Prime!?

William: This guy sounds like he's really bad news.

Maria R.: No kidding.

Zero-G: We have to stop him.

Nico: And we will!

They flew after him.

Brawn and Runabout saw Nemesis Prime coming.

Runabout: (sees Nemesis Prime run away) That definitely wasn't Optimus.

Brawn: Of course it wasn't. Primes don't run.

They went after him.

In the park, Jen saw Nemesis Prime coming.

Jen: That's not Optimus.

Jen started to transform.

Jen (takes off her black leather jacket): Time to take this knock off out!

Jen's height increased as her clothes got tight. Her green shirt stretched to its limits before it ripped to shreds. Her legs got stronger as her growing feet ripped out of her blue sneaker. Her blue jeans tore off and fell to the ground in a pile. Jen could feel her humanity fading away as her She Hulk side came out.

Jen (her muscles increase): TIME FOR SHE HULK TO COME OUT!

It seemed as though Jen was finished transforming only for her hair to get longer. It turned green along with her skin. With that, She Hulk stood in the spot where Jennifer Walters was before.

She-Hulk: She-Hulk is ready!

She-Hulk bashed Nemesis Prime in the face with a devastating punch and kicked him in the stomach with a powerful kick of incredible power.

We all came.

Nemesis Prime transformed and he was a black version of Optimus Prime.

Me: He looks like an evil version of Optimus Prime. But who would send such an abomination?

Nico: I don't know but it's power is menacing.

Me: Lets stop this clod. Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm!

The Air Defense Minicons formed into the Star Saber.

Nemesis Prime: NEMESIS PRIME WILL DESTROY!

Me: So he can talk.

Nemesis Prime formed a Dark Version of the Star Saber called the Dark Saber.

Me: Lets dance you abomination.

I went Super Angel 10,000 and grew to Nemesis Prime's size and we engaged in a powerful sword fight. We were clashing our swords at an incredible rate and it shook the city around. We were moving at such incredible speed that it was unbelievable.

Me: It's a total stalemate.

Then Voltron appeared.

Me: Voltron!

Keith: That's right J.D. Lets get him team!

Voltron punched Nemesis Prime and fired a blast of fire out of his hands and feet.

Nico (fires lightning at Nemesis Prime): Nemesis Prime, you have failed this city!

Optimus Prime then arrived and he transformed. He punched Nemesis Prime.

Optimus (to Nemesis Prime): I'm the real Optimus Prime! Not you, copycat!

He fired his blaster and blew holes into Nemesis Prime.

Edzilla: (punches Nemesis Prime in the face) ED SMASH FAKE PRIME!

Brawn, Psylocke, Runabout, Gears, Windcharger, Huffer and Stone Man arrived.

Brawn: Lets get this Optimus Prime Imposter!

Psylocke: You got it Brawn!

Me: Elisabeth Braddock A.K.A. Psylocke. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Psylocke: You too J.D. We can talk later.

Brawn transformed and Psylocke's katana glowed a neon pink. Brawn fired lasers.

Brawn and Psylocke: LASER MISSILE KATANA SLASH!

Psylocke slashed Nemesis Prime and the missiles hit him and exploded.

Runabout fired his laser blaster and Stone Man threw a Power Stone.

Runabout and Stone Man: STONE LASER SLAM!

The lasers merged with the stone and turned it into a powerful spike ball and it slammed into Nemesis Prime and exploded.

KRABOOMM!

Gears jumped high into the air and Lightspeed flew into the air and a stream of rainbow light was emitted from her as she flew.

Gears and Lightspeed: PRISMATIC RAINBOW AIRSLAM!

The force of their combo slammed into Nemesis Prime with devastating force.

Windcharger was in his car form and Zero-G was on top of him.

Windcharger and Zero-G: GRAVITY SLAMSHOCK!

Zero-G's gravity strengthened the force of Windcharger's ram and they slammed into Nemesis Prime with incredible force.

Huffer fired his laser and Energizer fired a blast of energy from her chest.

Huffer and Energizer: LASER ENERGY BOMB!

Brawn: My turn again. Lets go Mass Master!

Mass Master: You got it.

Mass Master grew to a huge size and Brawn threw him.

Brawn and Mass Master: HUMAN BOULDER SLAM!

Mass Master slammed into Nemesis Prime with devastating force.

Bloom: Now for my Final Smash! DRAGON FIRE BURN!

Bloom fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a dragon and it burned Nemesis Prime badly.

Me: Now to finish him off.

?: Let us help you with that.

Out came 3 Minicons. It was the Space Team consisting of Astroscope, Pay Load and Sky Blast.

Me: What can you three do?

They transformed and turned into a powerful blaster.

Me: Wow!

Nico gasped.

Nico: J.D. that is the Requiem Blaster! The most powerful blaster in the history of the universe! It contains the destructive power of the three most powerful forces in the entire universe: A Supernova's energy, a Quasar's Sonic Output and a Black Hole's Gravity!

Me: (Gasps) Unbelievable! A blaster like this can obliterate the most powerful of all Transformers in the Blink of a Cosmic Eye.

Optimus Prime: Use this blaster well J.D. It's the only chance we have to kill Nemesis Prime.

Me: You got it Optimus. Your evil twin has ruined your name for the last time. Lets see how powerful this blaster is.

I picked up the Requiem Blaster and held it like I was ready to fire a bazooka.

Me: It's combo time. Keith, Voltron, you ready?

Keith: We're ready J.D. FORM BLAZING SWORD!

Voltron formed its sword.

Me: Lets see how powerful this blaster is.

Optimus Prime had his hand against my back.

Me: Oh thanks Optimus. If this blaster has humongous power then I have a feeling that the recoil from it is gonna pack an extreme wallop.

Optimus: Yes.

Voltron slashed Nemesis Prime with the Blazing Sword and I fired the Requiem Blaster and it fired a massive blast of red energy at an incredible level of power.

Me and Voltron Force: REQUIEM STARSLASH BLAST!

Voltron got out of the way and the blast from the Requiem Blaster hit Nemesis Prime and he was completely obliterated in an instant! The power of the Requiem Blaster was so strong and so powerful that we felt the shockwave from the recoil.

Me: WOW! What power!

Nico: That was unbelievable. I can't believe that the Requiem Blaster packs that much destructive power.

All that was left of Nemesis Prime was its head.

She Hulk closed her eyes and screamed in pain. Her height decreased as her legs got smaller. Her feet shrank as She Hulk felt her humanity come back.

Jen: Can someone get me my jacket?

It seemed as though She Hulk was finished transforming only for her hair to get shorter. It turned back to black as her skin reverted back to its original color. With that, Jennifer Walters stood in the spot where She Hulk was before.

I handed her jacket to her.

Jen: Thanks hun.

Me: No problem Jen.

Optimus Prime: (to Nemesis Prime's corpse) I rise. And you fall.

Then it's mouth opened and a video image appeared. We got a rude awakening when we saw the evil Queen Nehelenia, the ruler of the Dark Moon Circus and enemy of Queen Serenity.

Natilee saw her and she was enraged.

Natilee: Queen Nehelenia!

Sailor Moon: Nehelenia!

Nehelenia: Hello, Sailor Moon! Did you like my new pet?

Sailor Moon: Nehelenia, you coward! You have some nerve disgracing Optimus Prime's name!

Nehelenia: Oh, the disgracing hasn't even begun! I think I'll head over to see my creation's second fight!

Sailor Moon: She did it. That witch actually did it!

Sailor Mars: But how? Nehelenia doesn't even know how to make technology.

Sailor Mercury: Hmm. Nehelenia must have a Dark Orb. She must've used it to create a duplicate of Optimus.

Sailor Jupiter: Add a little Heartless touch from the Dark Orb...

Sailor Venus: And say hello to Nemesis Prime!

Natilee: Nehelenia, you monster! I have a lot of unfinished business with you. You tried to take our planet and destroy all our dreams. I will never forgive you for everything you've done. Having Sailor Moon let you live was a catastrophic mistake. This time I'm going to finish what she started. I'm going to kill you and send you off to Hell! Get ready Nehelenia! We're coming for you! And you will pay for everything you have done. I SWEAR IT! (Eyes glow red with righteous fury)

Natilee was gonna make sure that Nehelania pays for everything she has done. She flew off.

Me: Nico, Sailor's you better go with her.

Sailor Moon: Right.

They flew off to follow Natilee.

Lana: Is Natilee gonna be okay?

Me: She will be. She's a strong girl.

Lincoln: Who is this Nehelenia?

Me: She's someone you all would despise with a terrible vengeance.

* * *

Back at the estate I was revealing all about Nehelenia's background.

Placed in a more sympathic light, Nehelenia was raised on the notion that beauty is everything and lost her sanity upon seeing the hideous hag she would eventually become. It made Nehelenia obsessed with staying young and beautify forever, taking the Dream Mirrors of her subjects who were transformed as her Remless and established the Dead Moon Circus. Nehelenia desired the Moon Kingdom, seeking Helios and the Golden Crystal and only acquired the former's body before she was sealed in her mirror by Queen Serenity. A mirror was eventually found by the Amazoness Quartet (Ves Ves, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para), through which Nehelenia spoke to them, and she gave them power in the form of magic orbs called Amazon Stones, giving them eternal childhood and making them her servants. With Nehelenia inside her mirror, she created an construct in the form of her aged self Zirconia to oversee the Dead Moon Circus when it attacked Elysion, Helios' dream world, damaging it. Helios was imprisoned inside Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take the crystal, Minimoon's dream light turned his soul into Pegasus, and he left Elysion to hide in Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, the Dead Moon Circus arrived on Earth and searched for Pegasus. Eventually, Nehelenia discovered that Chibiusa was the one whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so Zirconia imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror where Nehelenia forced Pegasus to become Helios again, and she took the golden crystal from him and walked outside of her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was unbeatable with the golden crystal, but the Amazon Quartet switched it around for a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Its power was restored by everyone on Earth, and Sailor Moon used it to defeat Queen Nehelenia. Unfortunately, Nehelenia survived and kidnapped Sailor Minimoon, taking her to the top of the circus tent (which lifted up towards the Dead Moon), with Sailor Moon following her, but the battle destroyed her beauty, leaving her as an ugly old hag. With her plans for total domination and absolute beauty foiled, she decided to take her revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Minimoon, then seal herself back inside the mirror in the Dead Moon's shadow to restore her youth. She threw Sailor Chibi Moon over the edge, and Sailor Moon jumped after her (they were saved when Pegasus turned them into their princess forms with wings). Nehelenia, believing she had defeated Sailor Moon, reentered her mirror, restoring her youth and beauty once more, and left Earth in it, never to be seen again.

Me: The reason Natilee hates Queen Nehelenia with a terrible vengeance is because she not only tried to destroy the entire planet and the entire universe but also she tried to destroy everyones dreams and the realm of dreams in its entirety. Natilee is one of the guardians of the realm called Elysion. Natilee is the protector of the dream world and she vowed to get justice on Nehelania.

Lori: Wow! That is literally a powerful grudge.

Lincoln: Nehelenia is much worse than the Devil and Madara Uchiha and all the most dangerous villains we faced all together.

Me: By all estimates Lincoln, that is an understatement.

Varie was looking out the window showing great concern.

Varie: Natilee please come home safe my Celtic Princess.

* * *

Natilee, Nico and the Sailors were flying over to where Nehelenia was at.

Natilee was determined to make her pay for everything she has done to our planet and to the realm of dreams. She was hellbent on making Nehelenia pay the Ultimate Price for everything she has done. Natilee had the Golden Crystal with her and only those that are pure of heart are allowed to use it.

Natilee had the Golden Crystal with her.

Natilee: Golden Crystal, Helios, please forgive me for what I'm about to do but I can't allow Nehelenia to get away with everything she has done and for that she has to pay for it. I'm sorry.

Helios: I understand Natilee. And you're right. Be careful.

Natilee: I will.

Sailor Moon: Natilee is determined to make Nehelenia pay for everything she did.

Sailor Jupiter: I would to if she did all that. She tried to kill everyone and everything.

Sailor Venus: Nehelenia was a tough adversary. Even though we never faced her here in this time.

Sailor Mars: We won't let Nehelenia destroy the dreams ever again.

Sailor Mercury: Lets use a tactical plan this time to take her down.

Natilee: Not this time guys. We're gonna take her down my way.

They continued flying on and they saw a disturbing sight. The moon was in front of the sun over Tokyo and the umbra was only over Tokyo and not moving as the planet rotates.

Natilee: That is really strange. The Sun is eclipsed by the Moon but the Umbra of the eclipse is not moving.

Sailor Moon: That is weird.

Nico: From what I remember Nehelenia is extremely phobic of light and she only can thrive in darkness.

Natilee: Interesting. If it's light she doesn't like then it's light she'll get.

They flew on. They arrived in Tokyo and it was dark and desolate.

Nico: We must be getting close.

Natilee saw the Dead Moon Circus tent. It was an unusual tent.

Natilee: Target sighted. Lets go!

Natilee unsheathed her sword and they flew in and slashed and blasted all of Nehelenia's minions and henchmen. After they killed all her minions they were searching in the main throne room. Nico caught a Hypno and an Onix that was in Nehelenia's employ.

Natilee: All right Nehelenia! I know you're here! Come on out and fight us you coward!

A dark portal appeared and out of a portal sitting on a throne came QUEEN NEHELENIA!

Nehelenia: As you wish.

Natilee: It's been a long time Nehelenia.

Nehelenia: Yes it has Natilee.

Sailor Moon: Alright, Nehelenia. Now it's just you and us!

Nehelenia (grins evilly): I'm fine with that!

Sailor Moon then realized something.

Sailor Moon (frightened): Eep! Now it's just her and us!

Natilee: Nehelenia we came here to kill you once and for all. You've tormented our planet for the last time.

Natilee jumped into the air and cupped her hands to the side.

Natilee: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAA!

Natilee fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave right at Nehelenia. Before Nehelenia could react it hit her and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion from the power of the blast completely destroyed the tent.

When the smoke cleared the tent was completely gone.

Nico: That moon does not belong in the sky. That is not our moon. Allow me.

Nico fired a powerful energy blast at the moon and it hit it and the evil moon exploded!

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, the Sun shined onto the planet and Nehelenia got up and the light of the Sun was burning her like a vampire in the sunlight. She was screaming in excruciating pain.

Natilee: You weren't kidding Nico. She IS phobic of light. Now to finish her for good! Final Smash time!

Sailor Moon: You got it. MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!

Sailor Moon fired a blast of kaleidoscopic glass from her scepter and it slashed at Nehelania.

Sailor Mercury: My turn! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

Sailor Mercury fired a blast of water from a harp of pure water. It drenched her and froze Nehelenia.

Sailor Venus: VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

Sailor Venus fired an energy blast in the shape of a heart and it hit Nehelenia and exploded.

Sailor Earth: EARTH WIND SHRED!

Sailor Earth fired a powerful blast of wind at Nehelenia and it slashed her in various places.

Sailor Mars: MARS FLAME SHOOTER!

Sailor Mars fired an arrow of pure fire from a fire bow and it burned Nehelenia.

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!

Sailor Jupiter fired numerous green leaves of pure energy and they hit Nehelenia and exploded.

Sailor Saturn: SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Sailor Saturn fired a blast of energy from her glaive and it hit Nehelenia and exploded.

Sailor Uranus: URANUS GROUND SHAKING!

Sailor Neptune: NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!

Sailor Pluto: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto fired powerful ringed energy balls and they combined and hit Nehelenia and exploded with incredible power.

Nico: You and your kind will never be welcome here on our planet. As long as we're here to protect it, you will never be welcome here.

Nico threw Nehelenia into the air.

Natilee: Now to make sure that you never terrorize our universe again.

(Goku's Spirit Bomb Theme Plays)

Natilee raised her hands into the air.

Nico: The Spirit Bomb.

Natilee: EVERYONE, SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!

Everyone all over the planet raised their hands and numerous balls of energy flowed into the Spirit Bomb and it became a massive ball of energy as big as the Moon. Natilee condensed it to the size of her hand.

Sailor Moon: Lets channel our power into the Spirit Bomb.

Sailor Jupiter: Let do it.

They joined hands and glowed in auras of their respective colors.

Sailors: PLANET COSMIC POWER!

The Astrological Symbols of the planets and their energy poured into the Spirit Bomb and turned it into a black orb with the stars and planets of the universe.

Natilee went Super Angel 10,000.

Natilee: Now you will feel the power of the entire Solar System and perish for all the terrible crimes you've done to the Moon Kingdom and to the land of Dreams! Now DIE! PLANET SPIRIT FORCE BOMB!

Natilee fired the Spirit Bomb at Nehelenia and it hit her and exploded with unbelievable power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Nehelenia was completely obliterated in an instant.

Natilee powered down.

Natilee: Go to Hell and stay there Queen Nehelenia.

The terror of Queen Nehelenia had been officially silenced forever.

Natilee: It's done. Justice has been served. May I say your line Nico?

Nico: Go for it.

Natilee: In the immortal words of my friend Nico Chan: Queen Nehelania you have failed this universe.

Nico: Well said Natilee.

They cheered wildly.

Nehelenia's spirit appeared and Nicole arrived.

Nicole: You've been dethroned Nehelenia.

She sealed Nehelenia into the Book of Vile Darkness.

* * *

Back in America at the Power House, we all were there. The Power house now lives in Gotham Royal York.

Me: I know you're nervous Alex but you will have us with you for support.

Zero-G: Thank you for that J.D. And you're right they all have a right to know.

Lightspeed: Lets tell them.

They went up to the door.

* * *

Inside the house, the Power Pack's parents Dr. James Power a world famous brilliant physicist that discovered a process to generate energy from antimatter and his wife Margaret were worried for their kids. The door opened and in came their kids.

James Power: There you are.

Margaret: Where were you guys?

Zero-G: We had a run in with some famous people.

We came in.

James Power: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!?

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Powers. We heard so much about your Antimatter Energy conversion process.

Nico: It's an amazing achievement.

Dr. James: Thank you guys.

Me: We apologize for showing up unannounced but your kids have something they would like to share with you all.

Zero-G: And I want Caitlin to find out too.

Varie came back with Caitlin.

Caitlin: Alex, what's going on?

Me: We apologize for bringing you here Caitlin but we have some things to tell you and it involves Alex and his siblings.

Caitlin: What is it J.D.?

James Power: Yeah what is it?

Eddy: If you think you can get us to spill about what your kids have been doing when you two aren't around, you got another thing coming.

James Power: Well, we didn't want to have to play this card. But you've left us no choice.

Eddy: What are you talking about?

Margaret Power (talks out coupon): If you tell us about what our kids have been doing, we'll give you and your friends a coupon for a free night at Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise.

Eddy (changes his mind): Your kids are actually working as superheroes. (takes the coupon) Bye! (leaves the room)

Me: (Sighs) Eddy just said it. Show them guys.

Alex became Zero-G, Julie became Lightspeed, Jack became Mass Master and Katie became Energizer.

James and Margaret were shocked.

Me: You see Dr. Power, your children became the Power Pack when a dying alien they call Whitey gave them powers. They became known as the Power Pack.

Nico: That's right. They helped me and May beat a bunch of Bank Robbers earlier this morning.

May: It's true.

Me: And they have also been helping the greatest superhero forces in the world: The Justice League and the Avengers.

Lincoln: And now us.

Energizer: It's true mommy. We've been helping so many people.

Lightspeed: We didn't mean to keep all this a secret from you all.

Zero-G: We were worried that you wouldn't trust us even after everything that we have been doing behind your backs.

Me: You see Dr. Power, lots of superheroes were given their powers for a reason and with Great Power comes a Great Responsibility.

Mass Master: It's true. We didn't want you guys to find out what we're doing as superheroes because we're worried that our enemies would come after you guys.

Me: That would be the case with all kinds of villains but so far we killed most of them and threw them into prisons all over the Solar System. You all have seen what we can do right?

Margaret: We sure have J.D. You are widely known throughout the world

James Power: But Alex we understand and you are very special people now.

Caitlin: Oh Alex.

Caitlin hugged Alex and kissed him.

Everyone: Awwww.

Lori: That is literally so adorable!

Zero-G: But Caitlin I thought you would hate me.

Caitlin: No way Alex. You are more awesome than ever now!

Me: So what do you say Dr. Power? Will you accept your children as the youngest superhero team in the world?

James Power: We will. But they have to be careful.

Margaret: Yes. If they have this power then we accept.

Me: I'm glad.

I hand Zero-G a watch.

Me: If you ever need the assistance of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, just press the face on that watch.

Zero-G: You got it J.D. And thank you all for helping us.

Me: No problem.

Nico: You helped us first and we helped you. So we're even.

Maria R.: That's right.

Then we had an unexpected visitor arrive into the house. It was a Cresselia.

Nico: It's a Cresselia.

Me: The Lunar Pokemon. Amazing!

Lori: It's so amazing!

Me: It sure is pretty too. Go for it Nico.

Nico: I will.

Nico caught it with a Master Ball.

Me: Way to go Nico. That's your third Legendary Pokemon.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Sailor Moon: (To the Viewers) Dreams are an important part of life and they can be achieved as long as you have hope that you can believe that they can come true.

We went back home. Queen Nehelenia and Nemesis Prime have been killed and we got coupons for Spunk E. Pigeons Pizza-palooza Paradise. It was a win win for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Queen Nehelenia on Sailor Moon Super S was by far the most ruthless villainess in the series. Funny thing is after Queen Nehelenia was defeated, she vanished into the Dead Moon and was never seen again after episode 155 of the series which was the final episode of Sailor Moon. It left us in a massive cliffhanger afterwards. We still had Shadow Galaxia to cover but we never saw it here in America. What a Rip! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	639. Tournament in The Demon World

In the Demon World, everyone was gathered in a special stadium for a special event. It was a special tournament called the Tournament of The Supreme, a Special three-on-one tournament what will show who the strongest is in not only the Demon World but also the Entire Universe. We were registering for the event.

Donna Diego: Excuse me. We'd like to register for the tournament.

* * *

We were signed in and we were so excited.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Nico: It sure is J.D. I can't wait to show how strong I am against some of the strongest demons here in the Demon World.

Me: Me too Nico.

With us was Patrick "Eel" O'Brien A.K.A. Plastic Man.

Plastic Man was a crook named Patrick "Eel" O'Brian. Orphaned at age 10 and forced to live on the streets, he fell into a life of crime. As an adult, he became part of a burglary ring, specializing as a safecracker. During a late-night heist at the Crawford Chemical Works, he and his three fellow gang members were surprised by a night watchman. During the gang's escape, Eel was shot in the shoulder and doused with a large drum of unidentified chemical liquid. He escaped to the street only to discover that his gang had driven off without him.

Fleeing on foot and suffering increasing disorientation from the gunshot wound and the exposure to the chemical, Eel eventually passed out on the foothills of a mountain near the city. He awoke to find himself in a bed in a mountain retreat, being tended to by a monk who had discovered him unconscious that morning. This monk, sensing a capacity for great good in O'Brian, turned away police officers who had trailed Eel to the monastery. This act of faith and kindness—combined with the realization that his gang had left him to be captured without a moment's hesitation—fanned Eel's longstanding dissatisfaction with his criminal life and his desire to reform.

During his short convalescence at the monastery, he discovered that the chemical had entered his bloodstream and caused a radical physical change. His body now had all of the properties of rubber, allowing him to stretch, bounce and mold himself into any shape. He immediately determined to use his new abilities on the side of law and order, donning a red, black and yellow (later red and yellow) rubber costume and capturing criminals as Plastic Man. He concealed his true identity with a pair of white goggles and by re-molding his face. As O'Brian, he maintained his career and connections with the underworld as a means of gathering information on criminal activity.

Plastic Man soon acquired comedic sidekick Woozy Winks, who was originally magically enchanted so that nature itself would protect him from harm. That eventually was forgotten and Woozy became simply a bumbling but loyal friend of Plastic Man.

Me, Nico, May, Scream/Donna Diego, Huffer, Runamuck, Clawful, Plastic Man, Yumi, Poromon, and Linka we're known as Team Nico and we were going to prove ourselves in a tournament of incredible magnitude.

Everyone on Team Loud Phoenix Storm was in the audience.

Ed and Lightspeed were in the audience.

Lightspeed: So, Ed. Besides Nemesis Prime, what other villains have you smashed as Edzilla?

Ed: Well, to name a few, I've smashed Atrocitus, Leonard the Pig King, Freddy Krueger, King Goobot, Beast Man, Loki, Cedric, Parasite, Princess Morbucks and a clone of Tantrum aka Thomas Kim.

Irma: Ed has smashed all kinds of villains.

Luan: He smashed them good.

Eddy: (Laughs) That's Lumpy for you all.

Poromon: Are there snacks around here?

Nico: We'll have plenty of time to eat later Poromon.

?: Hey looks like you're all here too.

We saw famous former Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei of the Jagan, Kurama the Spirit Fox and Seaman.

Me: Wow! Yusuke Urameshi.

Linka: Kazuma Kuwabara!

Yumi: Hiei of the Jagan.

Clawful: Kurama the Spirit Fox!

Nico: And Seaman. It's an honor to meet the famous Team Urameshi.

Yusuke: You too guys.

Kuwabara: We heard so much about all of your achievements.

Hiei: We're going to be working with you in the Tournament.

Me: Nice! So it's Team Nico-Urameshi.

?: That's a good way to put it J.D.

We saw Koenma - the son of King Enma.

Me: Koenma, son of King Enma. It's an honor to meet you.

Koenma: You too J.D. I'm the Team Captain of Team Urameshi.

Me: Nice! It's gonna be so cool working together.

Koenma: It sure is J.D.

Me: I wonder who our opponents are gonna be.

?: That would be us.

We saw our opponents: TEAM TOGURO!

They were who Team Urameshi defeated in the Dark Tournament years ago. The members are as follows:

Younger Toguro (Leader)

Elder Toguro

Sakyo (Manager)

Karasu

Bui

Amphibia

Vulturos

Hypnomica.

Kuro Momotaro

Zeru

and a Krabby and Electrode.

Me: So Team Toguro is our opponents. You're all gonna give us a challenge.

Nico: Not only that but he has a Krabby and an Electrode. I could use those Pokemon.

Sakyo: I brought them here for you Nico.

Nico: Thanks Sakyo.

Me: Wait a second. What's the catch?

Sakyo: No catch.

Me: This is gonna be an interesting challenge. But I'm ready for anything.

Nico: Me too.

Yusuke: Same here.

Yusuke's fiance Keiko and his friends Yukina, Botan and Kuwabara's sister Shizuru were with everyone else.

Me: Now it's gonna get exciting.

Nico caught the Krabby and Electrode.

Nico (to Krabby and Electrode): Don't worry, You guys can fight in the final battle.

The Tournament of the Supreme was underway.

* * *

Battle 1: Linka, Poromon and Hiei VS Zeru.

* * *

The first match was against Zeru. A demon that Hiei defeated before.

Linka: I thought you killed this guy Hiei.

Hiei: I did. Somehow he must've been brought back to life.

Poromon: How did you kill this guy?

Hiei: I killed him with the Dragon of The Darkness Flame.

Linka: That must've incinerated him into ashes. Lets see how he fairs against the power of lightning.

Zeru: You weak things can rest in Hell!

Linka: We're sending you back to Hell.

Zeru: I'm gonna squash you with my foot, puffball!

Poromon: You really think so?

Linka: Don't listen to him Poromon. He's just a big bully.

Juri: Hey guys.

Linka: Juri. It's cool having you here as a referee girl.

Juri: It is. I was a referee Girl here the first time.

Linka: I believe it. Nicole did tell by brother about that.

Juri: She did. Now first match Linka Loud, Poromon and Hiei VS Zeru begin!

Linka: Lets teach this guy a lesson he will never forget!

Linka went Super Angel 3.

Zeru: Lets see you survive this!

Zeru then turned blazing red and glowed with pure fire and he fired a powerful blast of fire at her. Linka fired a blast of powerful lightning and it overtook the blast of fire and electrocuted Zeru. She swooped in and kicked him in the face and fired more lightning and electrocuted him with 1 billion volts of electricity.

Linka: Poromon you're up.

She tagged Poromon.

Poromon: Let me at them! I learned some new tricks under Nico. (Echoing) LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Poromon fired a blast of lightning from its wing and it electrocuted Zeru with 50 billion volts of electricity.

Linka: Way to go Poromon!

Nico was proud.

Nico: I taught Poromon well.

Me: You're a great teacher Nico.

Zeru: How can I be defeated so easily? BY A TALKING SMALL PINK PUFFBALL OF ALL PEOPLE?!

Poromon: Hiei it's your turn.

Hiei: Thank you Poromon.

Hiei channeled his power into his fists.

Hiei: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!

Hiei's fists glowed with pure fire and he viciously punched Zeru with incredible power and it burned him with ferocious fire.

Linka: Now to finish with a combo. Ready for our combo Hiei, Poromon?

Hiei: I heard a lot about your combos you all do. So yeah. I'm up for it.

Poromon: Lets go for it!

Hiei revealed his Jagan Eye! It was a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

Linka: Wow! So that is the legendary Jagan Eye. Nicole told me stories about it and how powerful it is.

Hiei: Yes.

Linka: I also remember that the Jagan Eye is extremely prideful and loathes disrespect with a vengeance.

Hiei: That's right Linka. You've learned very well. Lets do this on him. I killed him once and I can do it again. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

Linka: Lets do this. This is a technique I've been wanting to try out. LIGHTNING DRAGON STORMFORCE!

Hiei had a mass of black fire in his hand. The level of murderous intent coming off of the dark fire of the Netherworld was unbelievable.

Zeru: Those flames but they're from the deepest pit of the spirit world.

Zeru was in helluva lot of trouble. He was completely incinerated the first time he was killed by the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. And it's ironic that he was about to be killed by it again.

Linka held out her hand and a massive surge of lightning formed in her hand at an incredible level. Emitting billions of volts of electricity at an incredible level.

Linka: Lets see how powerful they are together. Lightning from Heaven and the Black Fire from Hell.

Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

Linka: LIGHTNING DRAGON STORMFORCE!

Hiei fired a powerful dragon made of pure black fire that burned with flames as hot as the Sun and Linka fired a dragon made of pure blue lightning that surged 750 billion volts of electricity

Poromon: LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Poromon fired a blast of lightning from his wing.

Linka, Hiei and Poromon: PURGATORIC DRAGONSTORM HELLFIRE!

The two dragons merged and turned into a dragon of fire and lightning and it hit Zeru and completely obliterated him in an instant and the dragon hit the wall of the stadium and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared we all saw that Zeru was completely incinerated like before and there was a charred outline on the wall that was him. Lightning was electrifying the ground around it.

Linka: Zeru, you have failed this world.

Juri: Wow! That was awesome guys!

Linka: Thanks Juri. That's all that's left of him over there.

Juri: You're right about that. Linka, Hiei and Poromon win!

Hiei: You were trained really well Linka. I'm impressed you have come so far.

Linka: You're gonna give me a swollen head Hiei.

We cheered wildly for them.

Me: Linka that was well done!

Nico: We're proud of both of you.

Linka: Thanks guys.

Poromon: It was so much fun.

* * *

Match 2: Clawful, Yumi and Kuwabara VS Vulturos.

* * *

Clawful, Yumi and Kuwabara were facing Vulturos, another one of Sailor Moon's enemies.

Ulrich: Good luck, Yumi. (kisses her on the cheek)

Yumi blushed.

Yumi: Thanks Ulrich.

Shanan: Vulturos is gonna be extremely tough. He's what's called an Angelite from the planet Anges IV.

Lana: These guys sound like they are really tough.

Lola: No kidding.

Shanan: They are. They have the ability to turn their fingers into deadly razor sharp claws that can cut through steel like butter and they can fly at incredible speed.

Laney: These guys sound like they are deadly.

Lucy: I would not want to face an opponent like that.

Shanan: Lets watch and see how this turns out.

Vulturos: Bring it on, Goth Freak and Lobster Thing!

Yumi: Hey! That's racist!

Clawful: I'll show you Lobster Thing!

Kuwabara: Guys! Don't listen to him. He's trying to get you all riled up so he can cloud your judgements.

Yumi: You're right.

Clawful: Lets get this clod!

They went at him.

Kuwabara: SPIRIT SWORD!

Kuwabara formed an orange energy sword and slashed Vulturos and cut his wings off and Yumi fired a blast of dark energy and it hit him and exploded. Clawful snipped Vulturos' legs off.

Yumi: Lets use our combo on him.

Kuwabara: You got it Yumi!

Clawful: This is gonna be fun!

Clawful fired a blast of red energy and Yumi fired a blast of dark energy. The blasts merged with the Spirit Sword and it turned into a deadly red energy scythe.

Kuwabara, Yumi and Clawful: SPIRIT SCYTHE SLASH!

Kuwabara slashed Vulturos with the scythe. It made Vulturos explode into a fiery mess.

Juri looked over Vulturos.

Juri: He's out! Kuwabara, Clawful and Yumi win!

Yumi: As Nico would say: Vulturos you have failed this world.

Clawful: You said it.

They went back to us and we cheered wildly.

Me: Great job guys.

Linka: That was so awesome!

Yumi: Thanks guys.

* * *

Battle 3: J.D. and Hiei VS Bui.

* * *

Me and Hiei were facing But. He was a huge tall guy and he was wearing armor that looked amazingly heavy.

Juri: This is a 2 on 1 battle. You know what to do.

Me: You sure are a tall guy Bui. You make all basketball players look like shrimps and me and Hiei look like a couple of anchovies.

Hiei: That's an interesting analogy.

Me: It was the best I can come up with Hiei.

Bui then formed a huge battle axe and he charged us and swung it and we ducked and I kicked it out of his hands. He formed another axe with a bigger blade and sliced through the arena floor and threw big blocks of the arena at us and I kicked the rock blocks and smashed them to pieces.

Me: Wow! He is strong!

Hiei: He sure is. But so are we.

Me: Lets get him Hiei!

Me and Hiei: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!

Our hands were enveloped in orange fire and smashed through the rock blocks and blew them to pieces. Bui then threw his axe at Hiei and he shocked us by grabbing the blade and obliterating it with just his hands.

Me: Wow! Hiei that was amazing!

Hiei: Thank you. (To Bui) I knew that was a foolish maneuver. But you refused to listen much to your disadvantage and to my boredom. And that is not forgivable.

Me: Hiei don't let your arrogance and overconfidence cloud your judgement. The one thing a powerful and honorable fighter should never do is let his emotions get the better of him during a fight with a powerful and worthy adversary.

Hiei know that I was right.

Bui's eyes glowed red.

Bui: (Deep voice) Sorry to bore you. I'll remove my armor.

Me: I have a feeling that there is more to your armor than just for show Bui.

Bui: You are correct. You should know two things J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Hiei the swordsman, I was saving this for someone else and this is the highest compliment I give.

Me: How so?

Hiei: Hmm. I am honored. Really I am but are you sure you're strong enough to take a direct hit from the both of us without any armor?

Bui: I'll handle it.

Bui threw an arm armor band and it flew over to Kuwabara and Koenma and we got a shock from how heavy it was. It was so heavy that it imbedded itself into the ground.

Me: Holy (Censored)! That is extremely heavy!

Kuwabara: And that's just one of his arm things!?

I use the Force to bring it over and I lift it up and it was so heavy that it was unbelievable!

Me: Holy mackerel! Bui how much weight is in this armor!?

Bui: My armor weighs as much as a whole planet.

Lisa was floored!

Lisa: That is an unbelievable amount of weight!

Me: That's over 1 Octillion pounds!

Bui: Yes.

Kuwabara: How did he manage to fight in all that stuff let alone stand up straight in it?

Me: That's what astounds me.

Bui took off his armor and we were amazed.

Bui: Most fighters wear armor to protect themselves from their opponent.

Bui took off his helmet and he had aqua blue hair and a scar in between his eyebrows.

Bui: But I'm the opposite. (Takes off his face plate) I actually wear this armor to protect my opponent from myself.

His scar glowed and he had a neon green aura emanating from his fist.

Bui: You see, my powers are so great I can't control them on my own.

Me: I get it. That armor was to contain your power because it grows out of control so fast.

Bui: That's right.

Bui's eyes glowed white and a massive neon green aura exploded out of him at an incredible rate. The level of power Bui had was so incredible that it was mind boggling.

Me: WOW! WHAT POWER!

The aura was making Bui fly.

Bui: I call this Battle Aura. I'd like to see you both try and top it.

Me: Lets see what it is capable of. Hiei, let me take a crack at him for a bit and then I'll let you get some in.

Hiei: Of course.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

I stood ready and I went Super Angel 10,000.

Me: Lets see how strong you are against my 2nd most powerful transformation.

I flew at Bui and kicked the aura and punched Bui in the face and kicked him in the stomach. I fired a powerful energy blast and Bui fired a Battle Aura Cross and they hit and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it blew the arena floor apart into dust.

We landed and we went at each other and exchanged numerous blows at a ferocious and powerful level. The power of our blows was so strong and so powerful that it rattled the entire stadium and the entire demon world.

We locked hands and we were starring at each other.

Bui: I'm impressed J.D. You are equal to my power in this form.

Me: Sheer training and the power to fight for protecting everyone and everything I love. My friends are my ultimate strength. We all get stronger because of friendship.

I kneed Bui in the face and I tagged Hiei in and he went at Bui and fired blasts of his Mortal Flame and they didn't affect Bui at all.

Me: Wow! That Battle Aura is unbelievable. But something doesn't make sense here.

Juri: What is that J.D.?

Me: Bui said that he was saving his power for someone else and I have a strong feeling I know who it is. It's the younger Toguro. He wanted to unleash his power on him so he can prove that he is far more powerful than him.

Juri: You may be right.

Hiei got done.

Me: Lets finish him with a combo Hiei.

Hiei: You got it J.D.

Me: Get ready Bui.

Hiei: You are the next Sacrifice...

Me and Hiei: (In Unison) To the DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

We were both surrounded by rings of pure black fire hotter than the Sun and it was releasing a tremendous amount of deadly murderous intent. Shizuru in the audience was feeling the pain from it and Naruto was protecting her from it.

Naruto: It'll be all right girls. I won't let anything hurt you.

Shizuru: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Me: Get Ready Bui. Our combo is the same technique.

Me and Hiei: TWIN DRAGONS OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

We fired two Dragons and they merged and became a twin-headed dragon made of pure black fire and they enveloped Bui and killed him in an instant.

Juri was crying and she was on the arena floor scared because of our attack.

I held out my hand and she took it and she hugged me and was crying hard into my chest as I comforted her.

* * *

Battle 4: Plastic Man, Huffer and Kurama VS Karasu

* * *

Plastic Man, Huffer and Kurama were facing Karasu.

Huffer: (To Karasu) We really don't want to hurt you. Do yourself a favor and give up now.

Karasu: Oh I won't ever give up to the likes of you.

Kurama: Karasu is not the kind of fighter to go down easy.

Huffer: So I noticed.

Plastic Man: You better not underestimate us.

Kurama became Yoko Kurama.

Huffer fired a blast of thick black smoke at Karasu and blocked his sight.

Plastic Man: Lets finish him with our combo.

Kurama: Yes. ROSE WHIP!

Huffer fired a laser blast and Plastic Man wrapped Karasu around and bound him.

Huffer, Plastic Man and Kurama: SPIRIT ROSE SMOKEDEATH!

The rose merged with the smoke cloud and shredded Karasu into nothing but a thousand pieces. Killing him instantly.

Huffer: Go to Hell Karasu.

Plastic Man: Like Nico says: Karasu you have failed this world.

They won.

* * *

Battle 5: Runamuck, Scream, May and Kuwabara VS Elder Toguro

* * *

Runamuck, May and Kuwabara were facing Elder Toguro.

Kuwabara: So we're facing the honorless elder brother Toguro.

Elder Toguro: Yes it would seem Kuwabara.

Runamuck (to Elder Toguro): Any last words before we waste you?

Elder Toguro: (Laughs Maniacally) You'll find that killing me has never been easy. I can't die ever. Even if you destroy my heart or brain I'll still live! I'm INVINCIBLE! (Laughs)

May: So total obliteration is needed.

Scream: It would seem.

Kuwabara: I faced him before and he is a completely honorless slimeball that deserves only death.

May: You said it.

Runamuck: You don't deserve to live and Hell is too good for you.

May: Lets get this guy.

They went at Elder Toguro and engaged him in a savage and brutal fistfight. May fired powerful blasts of ice fire and froze his arms and legs and they shattered into a million pieces.

Runamuck fired missiles and lasers and blew holes into him.

Kuwabara slashed him with his Spirit Sword.

May: Lets finish him with our combo!

Kuwabara: You got it!

Runamuck fired laser blasts and Kuwabara slashed apart Elder Toguro.

May fired blasts of ice.

May, Kuwabara and May: ICEFIRE MISSILE SLASHSTORM!

The missiles and ice froze him and blew him into a thousand pieces.

Scream: Now it's our turn. SYMBIOTE TENTACLE SLASHSTORM!

Scream slashed Elder Toguro with her tentacle spears and ripped him to pieces.

May: Now to finish you for good Toguro.

Kuwabara threw Elder Toguro's severed head into the air.

May: KAAA! MEEE! HAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

May fired a Kamehameha Wave at Elder Toguro and it completely engulfed him and completely obliterated him in an instant. Nothing of him was left. Not even an atom remained.

May: In the words of my most awesome boyfriend: Elder Toguro, you have failed this world.

They won. Surprisingly the Elder Toguro had a Dark Orb on him that was giving him the ability to rearrange his body around. We got a massive power boost when it was destroyed.

* * *

A montage played and it showed us killing all the members of Team Toguro. May and Hiei killed Amphibia with a bunch of slashes and ice and fire attacks and burned and froze her and they used a combo called SWORDS OF THE DARKNESS AND CRYO FLAMES.

Huffer and Linka faced Kuro Momotaro and they savagely overwhelmed him and used a powerful combo on him called ACID RAIN MELTSTORM. It dissolved him in an instant.

Runamuck and Clawful were immune to Hypnomica's hypnosis spell and they used a powerful combo called LASER LOBSTER ASSAULT. It snipped her in half in an instant.

* * *

FINALE: J.D., Nico and Yusuke VS Younger Toguro.

* * *

The battle everyone was waiting for had come.

Toguro: Well done J.D., Nico and Yusuke. At last the 4 of us fight again. Only this time things are going to be different for you 3. I'm not throwing this fight for anyone.

Me: I have that to look forward to. You two step back. I want to see how I fair against him.

Yusuke: Okay J.D.

Nico: Be careful man.

Me: Will do. I hope you're ready Toguro. This is personal for me.

Toguro: You don't think this is personal for me too!? I'll start with 80%!

Toguro was enveloped in a purple aura and his muscles were increasing in size and he was building up incredible strength. The power of his energy was increasing at a tremendous rate and some of the arena crumbled. When it was done Toguro was huge! The level of energy he had was so strong that everyone felt it. Toguro's power was literally melting the flesh right off of the weaker demons.

Me: So that's your 80% power form. Amazing. Lets get it on.

We went at eachother and I punched Toguro in the face and he threw a punch at me and I dodged it and kicked him in the face and knocked his glasses off. I fired a powerful blast of energy and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Toguro's muscles were slightly shrunk.

Me: I've only begun to fight Toguro.

Toguro: So it would seem.

Me: Lets go.

I rushed and unleashed a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs on Toguro at an extremely ferocious rate and I let all of Hell loose on him. I punched him in the solar plexus with devastating force and knocked him down into a crater. When he emerged from the crater his muscles were shrunk big.

Toguro: At last J.D., you've done as I've asked.

His body then started to get veiny and a purple aura appeared out of him. He continued to get really veiny.

Toguro: I've waited a long time for this moment. Now destiny has rewarded my patience.

Me: Here it comes.

The ground then started to shake violently.

Suddenly Toguro had a massive surge of purple energy explode out of him and we felt the sheer magnitude of his power.

Me: Wow! What power!

His power was continuing to increase at a phenomenal rate and it was destroying numerous demons and everyone else was protected by a powerful barrier. Toguro's muscles increased at a powerful rate and they were bigger than the Incredible Hulk's. He covered the whole field in a dome of darkness. His body grew massive as his energy level increased and when it was done, Toguro was now a hulking monstrosity. He had grey skin, veins outside his wrists, bigger and sharper shoulders and shoulder chimneys on each of his shoulder blades. And the level of power I was feeling off of him was unbelievable.

Me: Wow! So this is your full power. Unbelievable!

Toguro: Yes. Now you will face me at my full power.

Me: You're not the only one that was hiding his true power.

(Gohan's Anger theme plays)

I had a ring of fire form around my feet and I unleashed the full extent of my power and I was enveloped in a massive dome of fire and my energy levels were rising at an astronomical rate and then the dome exploded into a massive vortex of pure fire that turned into a powerful phoenix. When the phoenix faded I was now a Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Fire.

Me: This is my ultimate transformation. This is Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Fire. Guys, it's action time.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Nico flared up his Super Saiyan Aura and went Super Saiyan 4 and Yusuke went Mazoku.

Me: Now lets see how you fair against our ultimate power.

We all went at Toguro and let all hell loose on him. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nico: Toguro, you have failed this city!

Nico punched Toguro in the face with devastating force.

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star ball glowed and Nico fired a powerful blast of purple lightning from his finger and it hit Toguro and electrocuted him and Nico punched him in the face and Yusuke unleashed a ferocious flurry of powerful fisticuffs and kicks and Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When it was done Toguro was down but not out.

Me: Get ready Toguro. This time you will die after this one attack. Now get ready and give us everything you've got!

Toguro: The eyes of determination. I've encountered them many times on glory seeking fools. And I always give their owners what they ask for. Nearly always it's a fight with me. What I see they truly wanted I'm obliged to kill. But you've actually asked me to give it all I have. So be it.

Then we saw Toguro increase in power again. His muscles grew bigger than before and he grew two more shoulder blades but they were puffy and his pants and shoes were shredded. And his head was more enlarged.

Toguro: I'll admit I haven't been truthful. What I said was 100 was more like 85.

Me: Wow! This is 120% power!? Incredible!

Nico: Unbelievable!

Yusuke: I'll never forget the sight of this.

Toguro: To fully become a master of a trade you must commit your all to it and throw everything else away.

Me: Sorry but that is not gonna happen.

Nico: We don't run away from a sniveling little coward like you Toguro.

Me: Lets finish him off with our final smash combo guys.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Yusuke: Lets do it.

I charged up a red Big Bang Kamehameha Wave.

Nico had all 7 Dragonballs on his bracelet glow red and they fired 7 red beams of energy into the air and formed a massive energy ball of negative energy and it grew to a massive size and condensed to the size of him.

Yusuke then charged up a Spirit Gun to incredible power.

Me: Time to finish you once and for all Toguro. 100X BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

I fired my blast.

Nico: NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

Nico fired his concentrated energy ball.

Yusuke: MEGA SPIRIT GUN!

Yusuke fired his Mega Spirit Gun!

The blasts then combined.

Me, Nico and Yusuke: 100X BIG BANG KARMA GUN!

Then Toguro charged and pushed the blast back. But it was far too much for him and it enveloped him and completely obliterated him in an instant. The blast flew up into the depths of space and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Toguro was dead.

Koto and Juri: WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT OF THE SUPREME - TEAM NICO-URAMESHI!

Everyone cheered wildly for us as we were crowned the victors of the tournament.

Sakyo had lost everything. We went to him and gave him a much better job than being a business man for crime and all that. We gave him his dream job as a tour guide for our museum.

Yusuke: (To the Viewers) You have the power to become great things in the future and it's up to you to do your dream and how you do it.

Me: Ain't that the truth.

We were given the trophy and the title of the most powerful fighters in the universe. But we weren't in it for the fame, fortune or notoriety. It was all for fun.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Yu Yu Hakusho was an awesome show and it was so awesome how Yusuke Uremeshi went from a punk kid to the greatest spirit detective for the Spirit World. It was so awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yukihoshi Ohashi, Funimation, Cartoon Network, Toonami and Adult Swim.


	640. Phoenix's In Toyland

Part 1: CONFRONTING A DISGRACED FIRE LORD

* * *

Me, Ursa and her daughter Kiyi were in the Neptune Prison heading for Ozai's Cell. With us was Iroh.

Me: Are you sure you want to do this Ursa? I know the great amount of pain and suffering he put you and your family through.

Ursa: I'm ready J.D. I want to make sure that he never torments us ever again.

Iroh: Okay but remember that you can't let emotions like fear cloud your judgement.

Kiyi: I hope mommy scares him bad.

Me: (Chuckles) I'm sure she will Kiyi. But you have to remember that she was forced into a life like this and this was something she never wanted. Your grandfather was the most evil monster in all of history. We call him the Devil of The Fire Nation.

Kiyi: (Giggles) I like that.

Me: Me and Zuko chose it.

We got to the door of his cell and stood by it.

Ozai saw us.

Ozai: Ursa I heard you returned. That was a mistake. I promised you that if I ever saw you again, I would END you and everyone you've ever LOVED! But I'm going to do so much more than that. By the time I'm through with you, you will beg for oblivion! You hear me you WRETCHED THING?! BEG!

Kiyi: You leave my mommy alone!

She threw a punch and fired a small fireball from her fist that hit him square in the left side of his face it burned him bad. He screamed in pain as he was burned. He covered his face in pain.

We were amazed.

Me: Kiyi is a Firebender?

Iroh: She's a strong one too.

Me: She sure is.

Ozai lifted his hands away and he had a nasty 3rd-Degree burn scar over 40% of his face.

Me: Now I'm getting a sense of poetic justice here. Ozai gave Zuko a scar just like that and now Kiyi gave Ozai a scar like that too.

Iroh: That is a sense of poetic justice.

Kiyi: You stay away from my mommy!

Me: You tell him Kiyi!

Ursa looked into Ozai's burned face and into his eyes and she saw the very essence of pure evil inside of him and she saw him for who he truly was.

Ursa: You. I see you. After all these years, I finally see you, Ozai. You're just a SMALL, SMALL MAN trying with all your might to to be big. Your heart is so small, you've no room for your son, or your daughter, or your brother... or even yourself.

Me: I said the exact same thing to him when I visited him the last time.

Ursa: I had a feeling J.D.

Ozai: B-B-But-!

Me: Not only that Ozai, but you forced Ursa into a life that she never wanted and you are worse than a monster not just to Ursa and your family, but to the entire world as well. You, your father and grandfather killed more people and destroyed countless lives over the course of 138 years and you make the Devil himself look like a saint compared to you. Avatar Aang should've killed you when he had the chance. But this is a much better punishment for you. Being stripped of your Firebending and rotting in a prison cell 2.7 billion miles away from home is just as good. You have a lot to answer for when you meet your maker. But as far as I'm concerned, Hell is too merciful for you. There should be a much better place for people like you that's worse than that. Sorry Ursa.

Ursa: That's all right J.D. (To Ozai) Goodbye Ozai.

We turned and left and Ozai was infuriated.

Ozai: DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! COME BACK AND GROVEL BEFORE ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! COME BACK AND GROVEL!

We closed the door.

Kiyi: That man is a monster.

Me: He's worse than that Kiyi. But you are right and he deserves to be locked in a cage.

Ursa: You're right about that.

We left the prison.

* * *

Part 2: TROUBLE IN DARK CITY

* * *

Me and Lincoln were riding on Rapidash around the state. We got to a hill and we were taking in the sights of the Michigan Countryside.

Me: (Inhales) Ahh. What a beautiful day for a horseback ride.

Lincoln: You said it.

Both our Rapidash neighed.

We continued our ride and we came across a deserted town. It looked like it was run down from a war.

Me: This town looks like it's seen better days.

Lincoln: What happened here?

Me: Lets find out.

We went to the entrance of the town and it had an arch entrance and on a plaque was the name Dark City.

Me: Dark City. Boy this place gives me the creeps.

Lincoln: It sure does.

We went into the city and it was a scary and creepy place.

Lincoln: Where is everybody?

Me: I don't know. But something is going on here and we have to find out what it is.

We rode through the town and looked around.

Me: It looks like everyone just got up and left.

Then I sensed something coming towards me and I grabbed it out of mid air. It was a rock.

Me: All right who threw this rock!?

I looked around and saw three kids on the roof.

Me: So you kids are the ones.

Kid 1: Get out of here Pokemon Trainers!

Me: Whoa! Easy there! We mean you all no harm. What's going on here? Where is everyone?

Kid 1: We don't trust Pokemon Trainers ever since THEY arrived.

Lincoln: Who is they?

Kid 2: The Gym Leaders of Yas and Kaz.

Me: Yas and Kaz? (Gasp) Ash told me all about this.

Kid 1: Hold up. Are you guys friends of Ash Ketchum?

Me: We sure are. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lincoln: And I'm his best friend and little brother Lincoln Loud.

Kid 1: Oh wow! It's such an honor!

Kid 2: We heard so much about you. Maybe you can help us get rid of the Yas and Kaz Gym's.

Me: Before we do that we have to know more about them.

Kid 1: Sure. Lets head to the restaurant.

Me: Okay.

We did so and we were having a snack.

Restaurant owner: In Dark City, there are two Pokemon gyms: The Yas Gym and the Kaz Gym. The two gyms are in the middle of a gang war and they'll hire any wandering Pokemon Trainers as Soldiers to battle for them.

Me: That is completely disgraceful!

Lincoln: It looks like we got here just in the nick of time.

Me: We sure did. We were horseback riding on our Rapidash when we came here.

Restaurant Owner: I see.

Then we heard the sounds of crashing.

Kid 1: It's them!

Restaurant Owner: The Yas and Kaz Gyms are fighting again. If you don't want to get dragged into this, I suggest you go upstairs and hide.

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we don't run from any battle. Looks like it's go time Lincoln!

Lincoln: You got it!

We ran outside and it was gonna be a fierce fight. I fired a powerful blast of fire and burned the Kaz gym members. Lincoln fired a tremendous blast of lightning and electrocuted the Yas gym members.

Me: Lets split them up Lincoln. You take the Yas Members and I'll take the Kaz Members.

Lincoln: You got it.

Kaz: You better not mess with Kaz Gym youse guys!

Me: Your gym doesn't even deserve to be one. You guys are a disgrace to Pokemon trainers everywhere.

Lincoln: You give all Pokemon Trainers everywhere a really bad name. Using Pokemon in a Street fight is the ultimate disgrace to all pokemon everywhere.

Yas: Nobody talks to us that way! You two will die!

Me: Bring it on (Censored)!

Lincoln: You guys make me sick!

I kick the Kaz Gym leader in the face and let loose a barrage of punches on his stomach and knee him in the face and punch him in the mouth and knock out most of his teeth.

Me: How do you like your face, Medium Rare or Well Done?

I fired a blast of fire and it burned him bad.

Lincoln fired a powerful 500 million volt blast of lightning and electrocuted the Yas leader and members and they were hurt bad.

Lincoln: That leaves quite a shock to all of you.

Me: In the immortal words of my friend Nico: Yas and Kaz Gyms you both have failed this city.

Lincoln: You got that right.

Me: Yep. Alright you bozos listen up. You two have messed with this town for far too long. Everyone is now in fear because of you so I'm gonna give you two choices: 1): You either kiss and make up and work together or 2): I'll make you leave by force.

Kaz: We're not scared of you.

Yas: We're gonna kill you long before then!

They all went at us.

Me: I tried to be nice.

I fired an energy ball and it hit the ground in front of them and exploded.

KRABOOOMMM!

The explosion sent them skyward and flying through the air.

Kaz: I think I just realized something.

Yas: Same here. Those two were the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

They flew into the distance.

Kaz and Yas: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!

TING!

Me: Wow! I sent them a long distance.

Everyone came out and cheered wildly for me and Lincoln.

Restaurant Owner: Thank you so much for saving us.

Me: No problem sir. We were just doing what we do best and that is making sure that all bad guys get their just desserts.

Lincoln: Yep. They need to be stopped no matter what.

Me: As long as evil exists we'll always be there to stop it.

Restaurant Owner: Now we can rebuild our city to what it was.

Me: We're glad we can help you. We have to head home.

We got on our Rapidash and headed home. As we just were about to reach the outskirts of Gotham Royal York, a mysterious blue light was coming from the forest. We saw the light.

Me: Look at that.

Lincoln: What is that light?

Me: Lets go see.

We went to take a look and then we saw an unbelievable sight. We saw a Xerneas, the legendary Pokemon of Life. It was a beautiful blue deer pokemon and it had rainbow points on its antlers.

Me: A Xerneas, the Pokemon of Life.

Lincoln: She's magnificent.

Me: She sure is.

Xerneas then began to transform and we saw her change into a beautiful woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes as blue as the ocean and she had a black dress with a blue skirt and black shoes with gold heals and she had a crown on her head in the shape of her antlers and she had black and gold gloves.

Me: Wow! Xerneas you are so beautiful.

Xerneas: Thank you J.D.

Me: How did you know my name?

Xerneas: I know everything that is full of life and I want to be with you for all of life.

Me: I can understand that. What is your human name?

Xerneas: Xenia.

Me: Beautiful name.

I held out my hand and she took it.

Lincoln: This is similar to how you and Varie met.

Xerneas: Yes Lincoln. I know about the ordinance you and J.D. are on.

Me: Yes.

Xerneas got on my Rapidash and she had her arms around my stomach and we rode off to home.

* * *

Part 3: PHOENIX'S IN TOYLAND

* * *

It was movie night and we were watching the three best movies in all of Disney: Toy Story 1, 2 and 3. It took us until dinner to watch them all in one sitting.

Lynn Sr.: Kids dinner!

We were at the table.

Me: So what was your favorite movie from Toy Story?

Everyone: ALL OF THEM!

Me: Wow! You guys liked all of them.

Xerneas: They sure did like them all.

Varie: They sure did.

Sora: We went to the world of Toy Story and it was awesome!

Donald: Yeah!

Goofy: It was so much fun to help Woody and his friends.

Me: I can tell. Lets head into the Simulator after dinner and help out Woody and his friends.

Sora: It'll be awesome to see Woody again.

Kairi: It sure will.

Riku: This is gonna be awesome!

We ate Lynn Sr.'s cabbage casserole.

Me: Oh boy! Mr. Lynn I love your cabbage casserole.

Lynn Sr.: I know you do J.D.

Jared: I'll say and it's better for me without the fish sauce.

Allenby: And you love the cabbage.

* * *

In the simulator we were getting ready. We had everything all set. The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the world of Toy Story. We were in front of the daycare center where Andy donated his toys to them.

Me: It's the Daycare Center where Andy donated Woody and his toys. Lets go.

Ironhide: Hey look at me guys.

Ironhide now looked like his Live Action Movie counterpart.

Me: Wow! You guys look like the live action versions of Transformers.

Optimus Prime: We sure do.

Scorponok (BW): I still look the same.

Nico: This is awesome!

Ironhide: Check out these cannons, guys! They're pretty awesome!

Nico: I know, right?

Ratchet: Don't get too attached to them, Ironhide. When we get home, they'll disappear.

Ironhide: I know.

* * *

In another part of the world, something evil was going down. The evil Lots-o-huggin bear from Toy Story 3 and the evil prospector Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2 were planning something devious.

Stinky Pete walked up to Lotso.

Lotso: What do you want?

Stinky Pete: Heard a lot about you, Lotso. I'm Stinky Pete.

Lotso: Do I look like I care? Right now, I have to think of a way to get back at Sheriff Woody and his friends!

Stinky Pete: I want them dead too, Lotso. That's why I've been looking for you. Oh yeah, I know all about you. Like the fact that Woody and his friends overthrew your rule over Sunnyside. And this Dark Orb that I found will help us get what we want.

Lotso: Which is?

Stinky Pete: Look, I want to kill Woody and his friends. You want to kill Woody and his friends. Together, they don't stand a chance. Interested?

In the Daycare we went in and Woody and his friends saw us.

Woody: Sora, Donald, Goofy!

Sora: Long time no see Woody.

Buzz: How have you all been?

Goofy: We've been doing good.

Me: Woody, Buzz, guys it's an honor to meet all of you.

We introduced ourselves.

Woody: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Buzz: We heard so many big thing about all of you.

Potato Head: You guys have done so much.

Rex saw the Transformers.

Rex: Oh wow! It's the Autobots and the Decepticons from the Transformers Video Game me and Slinky played!

Ironhide: That's right Rex.

Hot Spot: We have a lot of stuff that honors us.

Scorponok (BW): It's a huge franchise that has been very popular for years.

Hamm: That's what I remember.

Gears: Out of curiosity, what are Space Rangers like?

Buzz: Well, Gears, Space Rangers are stationed at the Gamma Quadrant, Sector Four. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the Galaxy from the threat of invasion from the evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance! (gets serious) At least, that's what I thought I was doing at first.

Gears: That's amazing.

Me: It sure is.

Later I sensed something going on over at Galaxy Toys and we all went over there.

Scrapper: So Woody how did you and Sora meet?

Woody: We have known each other since Sora was a little kid. He was quite an adventurous personality.

Kairi: He sure does. He loves adventure and always does everything he can to protect his friends.

Woody: That is like Sora all right.

Buzz: Megan I noticed how close you are to Cornelia.

Megan: We have been best friends for a long time Buzz.

Buzz: I can tell. You two are perfect as sisters.

Cornelia: Thanks Buzz. That is a powerful bond.

Lucy H. I believe it. They do have the qualities to be great sisters.

Cornelia: Thanks Lucy.

Megan: We are very close.

Buzz: Indeed. Gears was Megatron really that dangerous to all of you?

Gears: "Dangerous" is an understatement Buzz. He was the most dangerous enemy the Autobots and all of Cybertron have ever known. His ultimate goal was to destroy the entire galaxy and remake it in his own image.

Buzz: That is absolutely evil.

Gears: You're telling me Buzz.

We arrived and we saw amazing Gigas Mech suits and they looked awesome.

Me: These Gigas suits look amazing!

Maria: It's a shame that the Gigas toys can't move on their own.

Lotso: Oh, we can make it move for you.

We see Lotso and Stinky Pete!

Woody: Stinky Pete!

Buzz: Lotso!

Stinky Pete: Glad to see that you remember us!

Heartless entered the Gigas mechs, activating them. One of the red Gigas looked ready to smash Hamm.

William: Hamm, look out!

Sora, Donald and Goofy blocked the incoming punch as Woody got Hamm out of harm's way.

Lotso (to Buzz): Don't worry, Buzz. I won't control you again. Especially since we've got new helpers!

Xion: Why are you doing this?

Stinky Pete: Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends cost us everything! So now, we're going to make them suffer in the most painful way possible!

Lotso: Hope you can survive those mechs! (he and Stinky Pete teleport away)

Ben: Time to fight Gigas with Gigas! (turns into Upgrade)

Ben: UPGRADE!

Upgrade went onto a Gigas Mech suit and transformed it with Galvanized Mechamorph technology.

I hopped into a purple suit and fired cannons and they fired energy balls that exploded with a lot of lightning. They vaporized numerous Heartless and knocked down some of the Gigas suits.

Buzz: I wonder why I feel stronger after defeating those Heartless in those mechs?

Me: It's one of our powers Buzz. When we kill Heartless we absorb Negative Energy and convert it into Positive Energy and it makes us more powerful.

Woody: That's amazing!

We destroyed all the Heartless.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Woody, not all of us have watched your movies. Can you please explain why Lotso and Stinky Pete have a grudge against you and Buzz?

Woody: It's something we'll never forget. I was stolen by this crazy collector and I was to be put on display in a museum in Tokyo. Me, Jessie, Stinky Pete and my horse Bullseye were going to this museum in Japan. Everyone rescued me. But I couldn't let my friends go back into storage. I convinced Jessie and Bullseye to go with me but Stinky Pete cut off our escape. He was jealous and resentful that all the toys were sold and not him and he hates all space toys with a vengeance.

Me: That is completely delusional. What about Lotso.

Woody: He wanted to rule over the entirety of the daycare with an iron fist and make sure that all toys never escape.

Me: That is completely sick!

Nico: I can't believe he is a loving bear with a tyrants heart.

Laney: Just when you think you know people.

Me: Yep.

Slinky: Woody, Rex got dinonapped! Me and Potato Head saw him get hauled up to the second floor.

Potato Head: No sign of Hamm and the Alien either! But don't worry. Slinky and I are gonna look for them.

Lea: We'll catch up to you guys as soon as we can!

Slinky: Okay!

We went up to the second floor and we couldn't get in through the store front. It was closed. Slinky came up to us.

Slinky: Guys, me and Potato Head spotted Hamm near Babies and Toddlers.

Jessie (Toy Story): Where's Potato Head?

Slinky: He sent me to get you guys and meet back with him there.

We went into the Action Store and then a Supreme Smasher came to life!

Sandman (sees the Surpeme Smasher): Another toy's being controlled!

Rubberband Man (sees Buzz get his laser ready): Buzz? You sure?

Buzz: If it wanted to play nice, it shouldn't have messed with my friends!

Me: Lets go!

Wheeljack fired his laser and it made Buzz's laser real.

We went at the Supreme Smasher and I punched it in the face.

Gears punched the Supreme Smasher with devastating force.

Cornelia fired leaves at it that cut it up.

Gears: Time for a combo Cornelia.

Cornelia: You got it Gears!

Cornelia fired numerous leaves and Gears fired a bunch of missiles.

Cornelia and Gears: RAZOR LEAF MISSILE SLASH-AND-BLAST!

The missiles blasted and slashed it apart.

Me: That's it for that.

Then we saw something coming towards us. We saw an Exeggutor.

Nico: It's an Exeggutor.

Me: Go for it man.

Nico: You got it.

Nico threw a pokeball and caught it.

Me: Yeah! Way to go Nico!

May: You said it.

Xerneas: I can tell there is so much potential in the life of all trainers.

Me: There sure is Xenia.

We went through the air vents and we arrived in the Baby Store. We saw all kinds of stuff for girls and babies.

Me: This place is really perfect for a bunch of people that love dolls.

Lola: I would love this place.

Lana: Excuse me while I go barf.

Me: I think I see Mr. Potato Head. He's stuck in that Tuba.

Slinky (Riku pulls Potato Head out of the tuba): Potato Head! You ok?

Potato Head: Yeah. Peachy.

Riku: Did you find Hamm?

Potato Head: Yeah. But after I sent Slinky to get you guys, a giant hand grabbed me and stuffed into that tuba!

Me: We have to find whatever did that and stop them.

Laney: I think THAT is what is responsible!

We saw a gothic style doll surrounded by a black aura.

Venom (sees the Heartless possessed Doll): Ok, we don't know what this ugly doll is. In fact, that's what we'll call it. The Ugly Doll. Because blue haried doll with bunny ears sounds way too long. And Porcelain Black was already taken.

Woody: Hamm, take cover!

Hamm: Got it! One stay at the dread and breakfast was enough for me! (gets to safety)

Xion: This doll makes we want to throw up.

She slashed the doll with her Keyblade. Scrapper fired missiles at the doll.

Xion: Time for a combo.

Scrapper: Lets do it Xion.

Xion fired a beam of light from her Keyblade and Scrapper fired a bunch of missiles.

Xion and Scrapper: LIGHT MISSILE BARRAGE!

The light and missiles hit the doll and exploded. The doll was back to normal.

Buzz (sees the doll): Wait. What if we end up just like her? Forgetting ourselves and attacking each other?

Nico: Don't worry, Buzz. That won't happen.

May: Yeah. You guys are too strong!

Buzz: You can't be sure! What if I get taken over and attack all of you?!

Scrapper: Swerve wondered about that same kind of thing before.

I opened Buzz's helmet and slapped him in the face and closed his helmet.

Me: Pull yourself together Buzz. Sorry about that but you're overreacting.

We continued on and found a possessed UFO stealing the Aliens.

Thundercracker (sees the possessed UFO holding the aliens hostage): Skywarp, hope you remember our Seeker training.

Skywarp: I sure do. Guys, me and Thundercracker are getting the aliens out. You keep the Heartless off of us.

Me: You got it Skywarp! Lets get them!

We went at the Heartless and killed many of them and they kept on coming. We kept on getting stronger and stronger and stronger at an accelerated rate with each Heartless we killed. Thundercracker and Skywarp got the Heartless possessed UFO stopped.

Buzz: Still no sign of Stinky Pete and Lotso.

Elena: Well, what's the one place in this place that we haven't looked?

Rex (Toy Story): The video game store!

Nicole: That's perfect for me.

We went to the Video Game store.

Me: Wow! Nicole this place has video games you would love.

Nicole: I beat all these games and they are awesome!

Me: They sure don't call you the Goddess of Video Games for nothing.

We walked into the store and almost immediately I smelled a fruity scent.

Me: (Sniffs) Mmm. Do you guys smell that?

Lana: Yeah it smells very fruity.

Lola: Smells like strawberries.

Lily: Wait I remember from the Third Toy Story Movie that Lotso smells like strawberries.

Me: You're right Lily and he must be close.

Woody: Stinky Pete! Lotso! Show yourselves!

Lotso (he and Stinky Pete appear): All you had to do was ask, Sheriff.

Killer Frost: Ok. Let's settle this. Right here. Right now!

Stinky Pete: Or we can let history repeat itself.

A Marionette Heartless snuck up behind Buzz and went into him.

Stewie (sees a shadowy aura appear around Buzz): Buzz? What's wrong?

Buzz pointed his laser at Woody.

Woody: Buzz, stop fooling around!

Buzz shot his laser at Woody

Goofy: Look out! (blocks the laser with his shield)

Sora: What did you do to him?!

Lotso: We just put him under our control again.

Stinky Pete: You see, if it weren't for Woody, I would've gone to that museum in Japan being adored by millions.

Lotso: And if it weren't for the Sheriff and his pals, I still would've been ruling Sunnyside. Luckily enough, the bad feelings that Lightyear have towards us weakened his heart a bit.

Carmen (restraining Buzz): Guys! Do something!

Nicole: I'm on it!

But Stinky Pete shoved her into the War For Cybertron video game. She woke up in the game to see Decepticon soldiers looking down at her.

Stinky Pete: You call yourself the Goddess of Video Games, Nicole? Here's your chance to prove it!

Nicole: Bring it on! (Goes Super Angel 10,000 Star Dragon)

She was dominating the game.

She beat the game at 150%.

Outside the Video Game overloaded and exploded and Nicole was freed.

Nicole: You need to give me a much better gave I HAVEN'T beaten yet.

Me: You're gonna have to do much better than that STINKY FEET!

Stinky Pete: It's Stinky Pete you stupid idiot!

They left.

Nicole: Guys, where's Buzz?

Cornelia: Stinky Pete and Lotso took him through a Dark Corridor.

Woody: How do we get them back?

Xion: Me, Lea, and Elena can't open up Dark Corridors ever since we killed Xehanort.

Slinky: Guys, it might be a long shot but me and Potato Head found a shadowy portal in Kid Korral.

Me: Then that's where we're headed. Lets go!

We went into the Kid Korral and we saw that it was an awesome kids playground.

Me: Wow! It's an awesome playground.

Nico: It sure looks like a fun place my siblings would like.

Laney: It would be perfect for most of us.

Lily: Yeah it would.

Then out of the ball pit came a Marowak.

Me: Hey its a Marowak.

Nico: That Pokemon is mine.

Nico threw a pokeball and caught it.

Me: Way to go Nico!

Woody: YEE HAW! Rope them doggies!

Me: Lets see.

I concentrated to sense for Negative Energy spikes and I found one in an air vent.

Me: It's coming from that air vent up there! Lets go!

We went into the vent and we saw a portal that lead into a dark area.

Me: Lets go.

We head into the portal and entered it, coming out in a dark space.

Me: (sees Buzz float above with Lotso and Stinky Pete in front) There they are!

Woody: This ends now!

Stinky Pete: When are you going to learn, Woody? Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! And after you're all dead, me and Lotso are going after Andy and Bonnie.

Woody: Are you saying that we'll all end up like Buzz? If you guys kill Andy and Bonnie?

Maria: That's not true! Whether they're alive or not, Andy and Bonnie are a part of their hearts, just as Carmen and my mom are a part of mine. I also kept them inside my heart even when I served Ebon in the Meta Breed.

Lotso: Cut the (censored), Rockell. You all think of us toys as just trash, waitin' to be thrown away! That's all a toy is.

Maria was going to say something before Woody stepped forward.

Woody: Your tricks aren't going to work on me anymore, Lotso. Give Buzz back, then leave us alone!

Stinky Pete: Or else what, Woody? In case you've forgotton, you're a toy just like us!

Woody: Yeah, I am a toy, and a friend. No one's ever loved you two for a long time. Because you both forget everything about hearts and love. But our new friends aren't like you two. Especially not Maria. She knows more about hearts and love than you two ever do.

Maria: He's right. There are hearts all around us, trying to connect. Your loneliness only made our connections stronger. Especially the bond between Woody and Buzz. That's the heart's true nature. To never, EVER let go.

We applauded for her.

Me: Well said.

Buzz then broke out of the darkness he was enshrouded in and he was back with us.

Me: Welcome back Buzz.

Buzz and Woody showed Andy's name on their feet.

Stinky Pete: So your stupid friendship really is powerful. We'll have to remember that.

Buzz: Remember this. Our hearts will always be connected to Andy and Bonnie's whether they're our owners or not!

Woody: And that's something you two will never understand. Because you're both hollower then any toy.

Lotso: You're right about one thing, Sheriff. It's time to end this game!

Then out came the King of Toys! It was a giant UFO Heartless and it was the most incredibly huge Heartless we had ever encountered.

Me: Wow! So that is the King of Toys!

Sora: It sure is huge.

Kairi: No kidding.

Stewie: It's time to send that Heartless back to the manufacturer.

Me: Lets get him!

Edzilla (pummels Lotso): ED SMASH STRAWBERRY BEAR!

We all went at the King of Toys and fired all kinds of energy blasts and attacks at it. They all exploded when they hit it. We punched, slashed and kicked it at an extremely ferocious level and we blasted it with all kinds of attacks.

Xerneas fired a blast of energy and blew a huge hole in it.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Woody: You got it J.D. COWBOY STRING BIND!

Woody wrapped up the King of Toys in his pull string.

Stewie: My turn! RAY BLAST OBLITERATOR

Stewie fired a powerful blast from his ray gun and completely obliterated the King of Toys.

The dark area faded. We picked up Lotso and Stinky Pete.

I reached into the back of Stinky Pete and picked up a dark orb.

Me: You will never torment other toys with this again.

I crushed the Dark Orb and we got a massive power boost from it.

Nico: Stinky Pete and Lots o Huggin Bear, you both have failed their toymaker brands!

Lotso: You wouldn't kill us, would you, Sheriff?

Woody (smirks): Nope. But Ironhide will.

Ironhide pointed his cannons at the two evil toys.

Ironhide (smirks): Boom. (fires cannons)

The cannons blew the two bad toys to pieces.

Me: Now we can throw the rest of the remains of these disgraces of toys in an incinerator.

Lotso and Stinky Pete appeared as spirits.

Lotso (as a spirit): It's only a matter of time before Bonnie leaves you, Sheriff.

Stinky Pete (also as a spirit): Just like Andy did!

Woody: Big talk from two dead toys.

Buzz (to Nicole): I think it's time you paid those two back for trapping you in that video game. Even if it did look interesting.

Nicole: I had a fun time but I think these two deserve worse. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

The spirits were sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: You two have been forgotten.

Woody: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the toys that love an owner like a family or you will face the wrath of us.

Me: You said it Woody.

Later we were getting ready to go.

Ironhide (sighs): I'm going to miss my cannons.

Woody: It's a shame you guys have to go. You've all been great friends.

Optimus Prime: Yes. It is a shame that we have to leave you all.

Miranda (smirks): If only there were some way for us to be close to you guys.

Me: Actually there is.

I snapped my fingers and beamed the world of Toy Story into the Orbit of the Land of Departure and it was perfect. With the Land of Departure now in orbit around Earth we are now close to the world of Toy Story.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Toy Story Franchise is one of the greatest series in all of Disney and it's been one of my favorites series since it first came out. Tim Allen, Tom Hanks, Don Rickles, Jim Varney, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Anne Potts and all kinds of stars starred in these movie and they did a fantastic job over the course of 24 years and a 4th Toy Story movie is coming out later this year in 2019. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I have to go in for Gallbladder removal surgery on Friday tomorrow. So I won't be doing fanfics until Sunday after I finished recuperating. But do send your prayers and wishes and wellness. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	641. Phoenix's and Insects VS Grasshoppers

It starts on the Destiny Islands in Lake Huron. Sora, Riku and Kairi were showing Me, Nico, Lincoln and Laney their home island.

Me: Wow! Sora, your home island is amazing!

Sora: Thanks J.D. It's our little paradise.

Laney: It sure is beautiful.

Lincoln: I would call this a sanctuary paradise.

Nico: Me too Lincoln.

Me: Sora how did your adventure begin?

Sora: I'll show you.

Sora took us into a cave and we saw all kinds of drawings on the walls.

Me: Wow.

Laney: These drawings are amazing.

Lincoln: They sure are.

Sora: These drawings are pictures we did over the years. We've been coming in here since we were kids.

Nico: So you all have known this place for a long time.

Kairi: We sure have.

Riku: It's a spot we'll always treasure.

Me: I can tell. (Sees something) What's that over there?

I point to a strange hole that once had what looked like a door in it.

Sora: That hole once had the keyhole that was here on this island.

Me: Is that the door that began your adventure?

Kairi: It was.

Me: How did that happen?

Sora: It was an adventure that would decide the ultimate fate of the universe. As I was getting ready for dinner, an incredible storm appeared out of nowhere and the Heartless appeared and I got the Keyblade.

Me: And then the ultimate adventure that would decide the fate of the entire universe began.

Riku: That's right.

Aqua: It's hard to imagine. But you haven't seen anything yet.

Aqua opened a portal and we were lead to a vast, twisted and barren wasteland and keyblades of hundreds of keybladers were stuck into the ground.

Me: What is this place?

Ventus: It's the Graveyard of our fallen comrades in the first Keyblade War.

Me: This is horrible.

Sora: Yes. Xehanort was going to start another Keyblade War and it was gonna decide the fate of the Universe.

Me: That's awful.

Lincoln: I can't believe that Xehanort was that evil.

Laney: Me neither. He was a monster worse than the Devil Himself.

Me: No kidding.

Terra (KH): Yeah. But he poisoned my mind with so much evil and lies and it was awful.

Aqua: And he tried to get me too. But my will was far too strong.

Me: I'm glad we got you out of the darkness Aqua.

Aqua: I am too.

Lincoln: Xehanort got what was coming to him and he will never terrorize the universe ever again.

Me: No he won't. Xehanort was the ultimate mastermind behind everything that went down and if he wasn't stopped, he would've balanced light and darkness and that would've ultimately destroyed the entire universe. We couldn't let that happen.

Laney: No we couldn't.

Nico: Xehanort you have failed this entire universe.

Me: You said it man.

* * *

At the estate we were watching one of my favorite movies: A Bug's Life. It was about these ants that lived on an island and they were being forced to gather food for a bunch of marauding grasshoppers lead by Hopper. He was a selfish and completely heartless grasshopper who only cared about no-one but himself. We saw that an ant named Flik, a wood-be inventor was doing his best to help out his colony and all his attempts failed until he brought circus bugs to be warriors to fight for the ants. This worked out well until P.T. Flea exposed the lie unintentionally and got Flik exiled. We thought that was completely unfair. But we saw Flik make the ants revolt against Hopper and the Grasshoppers and in the end they got him eaten by the one thing he feared of all: Birds. Flik was now a hero and he and Princess Atta were a couple.

Me: That will always be one of my favorite movies.

Laney: It was an amusing movie.

Lola: It sure was.

Lana: I can't believe that Hopper is that selfish! What a monster!

Lori: He literally disgusted me.

Leni: He is totes icky. And I did not like that spider. Ew!

Me: Hopper gives all grasshoppers everywhere a really bad name. And to top it all off he was gonna kill the queen. But he never realized that if he killed the queen of an ant colony he would kill the entire colony.

Lisa: That is correct. Without the Queen of Formicidae colony, the entire colony will die out in a matter of days.

Lynn: That grasshopper was a jerk!

Luan: He was a Grass Hopping jerk! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But seriously he was a big time jerk.

We all laughed.

Nathan: (Laughs) That was funny Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That is a good one!

Me: (Laughs) That was funny! But yeah. I agree Luan. Lets head into the Simulator and show Hopper that we mean business. By the way Sora, have you ever been to a world for A Bug's Life?

Sora: No I haven't.

Me: There must be numerous worlds you all haven't covered.

Sora: There must be. And A Bug's Life is one of them.

Me: Yep. Lets head to the Simulator.

We did so.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and getting ready. The Simulator activated and we were on Anthill Island. It was a small island in the middle of a lake and it had a single tree and an anthill.

Me: So this is Anthill Island.

Lori: It sure is literally amazing.

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: Lets get to work. Those grasshoppers are going down.

Everyone: YEAH!

We got to work helping the ants.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world, the Grasshoppers were plotting.

Molt: Why are we out here again, Hopper?

Hopper: Well, Molt, like I told you earlier, those ants outnumber us and the rest of our army. Even the Heartless and the Dark Orb that Reverse Flash gave me won't be enough. So we'll need to get some muscle.

Molt: Why not ask Grodd and the other villains for help?

Hopper: That's very tempting. But I know that Team Loud Phoenix Storm will defeat them easily. No, I need some backup that those heroes won't be willing to kill.

The two of them then come across a Yanmega, Hitmonchan, and Lickitung.

Hopper (smirks): Bingo! (approaches the three Pokemon) Excuse me! You three seem to be lost. How would you all like to work for me?

The three Pokemon agreed to help them. Then a Heartless came.

Molt: Hopper, some of the Heartless reported that Team Loud Phoenix Storm are helping the ants. And the Insecticons are with them!

Hopper: Really? Well, I think this is a perfect opportunity for us to get the Insecticons back to our side.

Molt: You sure that's possible?

Hopper: Of course! After all, the Insecticons might be with Team Loud Phoenix Storm now. But they're still Decepticons at heart. I just need to bring that side of them out again.

Molt: How are we gonna do that Hopper?

Hopper: You'll see. LETS RIDE!

The Grasshoppers were flying towards Anthill Island.

* * *

We were building up their hopes and telling the ants that they were never meant to serve the Grasshoppers and that they are always at the bottom.

Me: You ants are much stronger than they are not just mentally but physically as well. You are better than this. You can send all those grasshoppers packing. So what do you say? Have you all had enough of Hopper's oppression?

Ants: YEAH!

Me: Are you gonna rise up and get rid of him and his grasshopper cronies!?

Ants: YEAH!

Me: And are you gonna make sure that you all keep the food you need to survive!?

Ants: YEAH!

Me: Then lets send Hopper away!

Ants: YEAH! (CHEERING)

* * *

The Insecticons were flying over the land to make sure that the Grasshoppers didn't come too soon. But then they saw them coming and stood ready to fight.

Hopper (to the Insecticons): Now, we don't have to fight. I just want to make you three a deal.

Shrapnel: What kind of deal?

Hopper: I understand that Megatron treated you badly when you were still serving him. But are you sure that J.D. Knudson is any different from him.

Bombshell: What are you trying to say?

Hopper: When was the last time that he ever took you three out on missions? He might claim to care about you but once he's bored of you three, he'll throw you away like yesterday's garbage.

Kickback: You're lying! J.D. would never do that to us!

Hopper: He would. But if you all join me, I'll be a better leader to you three then J.D. or Megatron. I'll even share with you the power of darkness from my Dark Orb. All you three have to do is join me in crushing those ants once an for all! (smiles) What do you say?

Kickback fired his laser at Hopper and flew away. This was Kickback's way of saying Take your Offer and Shove it.

Kickback: Sorry Hopper. But you won't get me to turn that easily.

They flew back to us.

* * *

We got the ants courage built up.

Kickback: Hey guys! The Grasshoppers are coming.

Kickback told us what happened.

Nico: (to the Insecticons) Well, I'm glad you three didn't accept Hopper's offer.

Shrapnel: I know, right? I mean, you guys redeemed us and the rest of the Decepticons when you killed Megatron and Starscream.

The horn sounded and we saw the Grasshoppers coming.

Me: Here they come. Stand ready!

Suddenly a bunch of Heartless appeared and we went at them.

Me: Lets get them!

We slashed all the Heartless apart and we got an immense power boost because of it.

Flik: Wow! We got stronger. How did that happen?

Me: We have the ability to absorb negative energy and it makes us more powerful. Our bodies convert negative energy into positive energy and it makes us more powerful.

Lincoln: It's a very powerful ability we have.

Flik: Well, good to know that killing those Heartless makes you guys stronger. Because I don't feel atronger. Not after my recent blunder.

Me: Lets worry about that later.

Then we saw Hopper come out.

Me: Hopper, so we meet at last.

Hopper: J.D. Knudson. Say hello to my little friend.

We saw a huge butterfly heartless come out. It was a huge butterfly heartless with 20 legs, scary butterfly wings and powerful antennae.

Dot: Flik, what happened?

Flik: Hopper cheated.

Hopper: Cheated? [To Kaleidofly] Hold on there, big guy. [To Flik] Oh, grow up. What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You and your friends never had a chance to defeat me, fool! And you know why?

Flik: Because you cheated?

Hopper: No, not because I cheated! Because I'm a powrful grasshopper. And you're just an ant. A stupid ant! [He and his minions laugh]

Flik: I guess you're right, Hopper. I am just an ant.

Hopper: Of course I'm right. Okay, Kaleidofly, time to kill-

Flik: And you know, I've been through a lot in the past several hours. And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are.

Hopper: That's right. Okay, Kaleidofly...

Skids: Let Flik speak!

Flik: And no amount of powers... [Turns to JD, who looks nods at him] ...or skill of inventing... [Turns to Princess Atta, who looks down] can make me anything more than what I really am inside: An ant.

Hopper: That's great. Now, get back against the wall.

Flik: But that's okay! Because I did what you said an ant couldn't do. I made new friends in the circus bugs, taught them how to fight, believed in myself, and when the Heartless attacked us, I helped to defeat them!

Scavenger: You tell them, Flik!

Hopper: Let this be a lesson to all you ants: Getting help from other people is a very dangerous thing. You are mindless soil-shoving losers put on this earth to serve us.

Flik: You're wrong Hopper. Ant's are NOT meant to serve Grasshoppers. I've seen these ants do great things and year after year they somehow manage to pick food for themselves and you!

Me: You're nothing but a weaker species that actually fears the ants. They are stronger than you say they are.

The Ants turned against Hopper.

Me: You grasshoppers are not welcome here.

Princess Atta: You see Hopper, Nature has a certain order: The Ants pick the food, The Ants KEEP the food and the Grasshoppers LEAVE!

Me: ATTACK!

We charged and we were thrashing the Heartless and Grasshoppers.

Hopper (sees the Kaleidofly about to fight us): Finally, this is just what I need to take over Ant Island. But first, I am getting rid of all of you! Destroy them, my pet

Nico: (hits Hopper with Stinky Pete's pickaxe) Hopper, you have failed this island!

Hopper: Well, you're about to fail those ants!

I kick Hopper in the face.

Hopper: (grabs Francis Stone by the throat) The former Hotstreak. If only Ebon could see you how pathetic you are now. You were a force to be reckoned with when you had your fire powers. But now, all you have is that stupid flamethrower!

I kicked Hopper in the face again.

Me: Gorilla Grodd must've told you about us coming.

Edzilla: (punches Thumper) ED SMASH RABID GRASSHOPPER!

Eddy: Thumper was actually Feral.

Nico summoned Winterhorn Heartless and they trampled all the other grasshoppers.

Star Butterfly was hitting numerous grasshoppers with her magic.

Star B.: NARWHAL BLAST!

She fired numerous Narwhals and squished them. We blasted the Kaleidofly with our energy attacks and combos. Yoshi and Skids used a combo called DINOSAUR RAMPAGE MISSILESTORM. This is where Yoshi threw numerous eggs and they explode on the Kaleidofly along with the missiles. Scavenger fired numerous missiles and Stalker fired numerous lightning darts and they hit and exploded and electrocuted the Kaleidofly. They used a combo on him called LIGHTNING NEEDLEMISSILE BARRAGE and the missiles and needles both electrocuted and exploded on the Kaleidofly and weakened it.

Me: Final Smash time!

Flik: You got it! I'll start! GRAINSTORM BARRAGE!

Flick used his harvester machine he invented and fired grain missiles at the Kaleidofly and they exploded and hurt it.

Wasp: My turn! YELLOWJACKET DEATH STING!

Wasp summoned a massive swarm of yellow jacket bees and they brutally stung the Kaleidofly and weakened it. Nico flew up and placed his hand on its head and tamed it and it was now under his control. The Kaleidofly fired lasers from his eyes, wings and antennae at Hopper and he tried to dodge them all but his speed wasn't enough.

Yoshi, Francis (Static Shock), Poison Ivy, Karai, Teresa, Stalker, Shocker, Rhino, Clayface, Demona, Bowser Jr., Inque, Bai Tza, and Shego each demonstrated their own fighting moves on the Grasshoppers. Yoshi threw numerous exploding eggs at the Grasshoppers and grabbed them with his tongue and threw them off the island. Francis fired blasts of fire and burned the grasshoppers to a smoldering crisp. Poison Ivy used her plant powers and entangled them in poisonous vines and crushed them. Karai was slashing the grasshoppers apart with her sword. Teresa fired sonic blasts and blew them to pieces. Stalker was bashing them with his staff and ripping them apart with his strength. Shocker fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted the grasshoppers to a crisp. Rhino charged and flattened the grasshoppers into pancakes. Clayface smashed them with mace hammer hands. Demona kicked and slashed the grasshoppers apart and Bowser Jr. fired blasts of fire and incinerated the grasshoppers. Inque formed whips of ink and slashed the grasshoppers in half. Bai Tza drowned the grasshoppers in water and Shego fired blasts of chemical fire and vaporized the grasshoppers until only Hopper was left.

After we tamed the Kaleidofly we saw the three Pokemon.

Me: A Lickitung, A Hitmonchan and a Yanmega. I'll take the Yanmega and you take the other 2.

Nico: Okay.

We both threw Pokeballs and I caught the Yanmega and Nico caught the Hitmonchan and Lickitung.

Me: Boy I would hate to get licked by a Lickitung's tongue. I would drown in it's spit.

Nico: No kidding.

Me: Lets finish Hopper off for good. (Whistles)

I whistled and called a bird.

A red, orange and yellow bird appeared and I grew to giant size and I squished Hopper with my foot

Me: Dinner is served.

And I peeled him off my shoe and the bird took him and fed him to her chicks.

Me: You are now a birds dinner Hopper.

Hopper's spirit then appeared.

Luan: This is one situation that you can never Hop away from. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed not only at Luan's Joke but also at Hopper.

Hopper (as a spirit): You stupid brat! You think this is funny?!

Slim: Hilarious. The more you whine, the more funnier it gets!

Flik: There's no place for you anymore, Hopper. You and your gang are through pushing us around.

Hopper: You morons are gonna be sorry when I find my way back and I finally take over this island!

Nicole: Don't count on it bug head. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Hopper was forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: I think he's the first ever insect villain we killed.

Nico: He sure is.

Nathan: But this was so awesome!

Mindy: It sure was. Great job guys. And Captain J.D. you were awesome!

Me: Thanks Mindy.

Nick: That was so funny how we beat all the Grasshoppers and sent them packing.

Me: It sure was.

Xerneas: It was awesome beating Grasshoppers with the help of ants.

Me: Yep.

Flik: (To the Viewers) Ants can lift 5,000 times their own weight and when working together we are far stronger than anything. Teamwork is extremely essential to the insect world.

Me: That's right Flik.

We helped the ants rebuild their colony and we got to learn all about the ways of ants and it was so cool. We beamed Anthill Island to the orbit of the Land of Departure. P.T.'s circus was put out of business and we gave the circus bugs a much better job as the protectors of Anthill Island.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

A Bug's Life from 1998 was awesome! It was also really funny and the bloopers at the end were hilarious! I'm disappointed that the worlds of other Disney Movies weren't featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. It would've been awesome to see them in the games. This chapter is also a tribute to the legendary actors and actresses of this movie: Phyllis Diller, Joe Ranft, Jonathan Harris, Madeline Kahn, Alex Rocco, and Roddy McDowall.

R.I.P.

Roddy McDowall - September 17, 1928 to October 3, 1998.  
Madeline Kahn - September 29, 1942 to December 3, 1999  
Phyllis Diller - July 17, 1917 to August 20, 2012  
Jonathan Harris - November 6, 1914 to November 3, 2002  
Joe Ranft - March 13, 1960 to August 16, 2005

Alex Rocco - February 29, 1936 to July 18, 2015

Thank you for giving us great Disney characters and great performances in the world of entertainment. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	642. The POW Chicken Farm

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and reading books and playing card games.

Lightspeed came down and she had goth clothes on.

Me: Love the new look Julie.

Nico: Julie, what's with the Goth look?

Lightspeed: I'm trying to impress Greg, who I have a crush on.

Brittney: You have a long way to go before you can accept the darkness like I have.

Sam M: Is that my Goth outfit?!

Lincoln: It's her own version of it.

In James' room he was looking back on all the things he and Jessie did while they were working with Team Rocket before we killed them and he remembered his Pokemon Weezing.

James: Weezing! (Crying)

Then the window opened and in came Weezing!

James: Weezing!

He was reunited with his Weezing!

Later I was looking for any crimes being done but so far everything was quiet.

Me: So far nothing.

Then I picked up a radio transmission. It was coming from the bottom of the sea off the coast of central western Africa.

Me: This is interesting. We better check this out.

Me, Nico and Shockwave went to the signal source.

We landed in eastern Somalia.

Nico: So what are we looking for J.D.?

Me: The computer picked up a signal coming from here. Lets see.

I went to a rock and flipped it over and it uncovered a hatch.

Me: A Hatch?

I opened it and we went down into a cave.

Me: This is unusual. We never saw this cave.

Shockwave: I know this cave and I believe I know what is emitting that radio signal. Let me see here.

Shockwave went to a control console and he opened a computer.

Me: What does this lead to?

Shockwave: It leads to the Decepticon Flagship Nemesis.

Nico: The Nemesis!? The flagship of the Ancient Decepticon Spacefleet?

Shockwave: That's it.

Me: Lets head into the Submersible and see the ship.

We went into the submersible and activated it. We cruised through the ocean on a rail and we arrived at our destination and we saw THE NEMESIS! It was the biggest ship we had ever seen. My computer eyes did a scan on the whole ship and it was the most incredible ship we had ever come across. 2 and a half miles long and it was the most amazing ship ever.

Me: Wow! So that's the Nemesis.

Nico: It's the most powerful Decepticon Warship in the history of Cybertron. It's the very ship that shot down the Ark itself.

Shockwave: That's right.

We went into the control room and then we dodged a laser blast.

Computer: Intruders you are ordered to stand down.

Nico: (avoids the laser fire from the Nemesis) Guess the Nemesis doesn't realize that the war's over!

Shockwave: With Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream dead, I am the only one that the Nemesis will listen to. All of you draw its fire while I reprogram the control console.

Me: You got it!

Shockwave got to work and we were dodging lasers and energy beams.

Shockwave: There we go. Now the Nemesis will listen to me and you, Nico.

Nico: (smiles) I knew I made the right choice redeeming you, Shockwave.

Me: (Pats Nico's back) You made the right choice man.

Shockwave: Stop it guys. You'll give me a swollen head.

We got the ship into the air and set the course and have it land in the estate. Lana and the Decepticon's got to fixing up the Nemesis.

As we were playing card games Lightspeed came in and she was crying.

Lightspeed: (cries) It's no use! Greg will never love me!

Me: Julie, Greg will like you for who you REALLY are and you are perfect just the way you are. He'll accept you for who you are and not as something else.

Lightspeed: (Cheers Up) You're right J.D. Thanks for that.

Our advice worked well for her and she told him how she feels about him and he accepted her feelings. Greg and Julie were now official boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

Later we were watching one of me and my moms favorite movies: Chicken Run. It was about a Prisoner Of War Camp style chicken farm run by the greedy Tweedy's. And she was going to turn all of the chickens into Chicken Pot Pies and it was absolutely disgusting how they treated all their chickens. A chicken named Ginger and her fellow chickens are trying everything they can to escape from the farm by any means necessary. But in the end the Tweedy's got their farm out of business and they escaped.

We cheered wildly that the chickens were freed.

Me: That is always one of my favorite movies.

Lori: The Tweedy's are literally disgusting people.

Leni: They totes give chicken farmers a really bad name!

Luna: No kidding dude.

Me: Hmm.

I went to the computer and just as I surmised the Tweedy Chicken Farm is indeed real and it is in Yorkshire, England.

Me: It IS real. And it's located in Yorkshire, England. And we have to stop it at all costs. If there's one thing I despise more than anything else it's concentration camps and Prisoner Of War Camps. Lets roll!

We set out for Yorkshire, England.

* * *

In Yorkshire, England we saw the Tweedy's Chicken Farm. We were hiding behind a hill.

Me: Okay here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go undercover as Chicken Farm inspectors and get all the chickens to a special sanctuary we'll have built at home.

Lana: If there's one thing I never tolerate, it's CHICKEN MURDERERS!

Me: Shh! You want them to hear you Lana?

Lana: Sorry.

Me: Lets go.

We got dressed in disguises and we walked up and knocked on the door. Mrs. Tweedy answered.

Teresa, Francis and Shocker were dressed in huge trench coats, Clayface was disguised as an inspector and Bai Tza was in his waterbottle.

Teresa: Hello, I'm Inspector Chickenegg - Chicken Farm Inspector.

Francis: I'm Inspector Featherbrain.

Shocker: And I'm Inspector Eggscrambler. We're here to inspect your barn.

Mrs. Tweedy: Chicken Farm Inspectors?

Teresa: We're affiliated with the C.I.A., the F.B.I., Scotland Yard and Interpol.

Mr. Tweedy: What can we do for you?

Teresa: We're here to inspect your chicken farm.

Mrs. Tweedy: Is it that time already? Go ahead.

Teresa: Thank you ma'am.

We went into the chicken farm area.

Me: We're in.

Ed: CHICKENS! (hugs Ginger) Hug a chicken, hug a chicken, hug a chicken!

Leni: I want to hug the chickens too!

Sam S.L. clucked and all the chickens came to her.

Lincoln: I didn't know you spoke chicken Sam.

Sam S.L.: It's one of my hidden talents. Liam's farm is perfect for me to practice.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Boy howdy. You sure know your farming.

Carmen: She sure does apple butter.

Luna: She is perfect dudes. (Blushes)

Everyone: Aww.

Sora: Time to call in some help.

Sora then summoned Chicken Little.

Sora: Nice to see you again, Chicken Little!

Chicken Little: You too, Sora! I haven't seen you since your second adventure.

Me: Chicken Little from 2005. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Chicken Little: It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson. We heard so much about you and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: I'm glad you know all about us.

Mrs. Tweedy: (Offscreen) So all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

We saw her and with Mr. & Mrs. Tweedy was a Rhyhorn and 2 Koffing.

Me: So you knew it was us?

Mrs. Tweedy: I knew there was something off about you three. The fake names you had were almost chickenlike.

Shocker: Believe me. Me and Francis aren't proud of it either.

Me: They were the best I could come up with.

Ed became Edzilla.

Lana: You two are an absolute disgrace to all chicken farms everywhere!

Liam: That's right. You all are running a Concentration Camp for Chickens!

Me: And that is Animal Cruelty on Steroids.

Edzilla: ED SMASH CHICKEN ABUSERS! (punches Mr. Tweedy)

Nico: Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy, you two have failed the entire world of poultry!

Me: And they lack good taste in awesome eggs.

Lana: What he said you animal murderers!

Nico saw the Pokemon with them.

Nico: Hey it's a Rhyhorn and 2 Koffing!

Me: I don't have a Koffing and James once had one. Maybe he can give me some pointers with it.

Nico: Good thinking.

Mixmaster poured cement onto Mr. & Mrs. Tweedy's feet and it hardened and stuck them to the ground and Inferno doused them with a massive deluge of water.

Laney: We'll deal with you two Chicken Murderers later.

Me: Now lets catch those Pokemon!

James then arrived.

James: Let me help you all out.

Me: Sure James. I'm gonna get a Koffing and maybe you can give me some pointers with it.

James: I would be more than happy to.

Me: Nice!

James: I have an old friend. Weezing Go!

Out of a Pokeball came a Weezing!

Me: Hey you have your Weezing.

James: I do.

Mixmaster fired a blast of acid at the 1st Koffing.

James: Weezing use Sludge Bomb!

Weezing fired a glob of sludge.

James and Mixmaster: CHEMICAL SLUDGE EXPLOSION!

The chemicals and sludge combined and hit the Koffing and exploded and it was knocked out.

Nico: Now It's my turn.

Nico threw a Pokeball and caught it.

Me: Way to go Nico! My turn.

I fired a blast of lightning at the 2nd Koffing and I threw a Pokeball and caught it.

Me: Yes!

James: Good job J.D.

Me: Thanks James.

Fryno: Lets burn that Rhyhorn!

Inferno: You got it Fryno.

Inferno fired a blast of water and Fryno turned into a motorcycle and burned rubber, leaving a trail of fire.

Inferno and Fryno: FIRETRAIL STEAMWATER PUNCH!

The steam and fire from his punch sent the Rhyhorn into the air and Nico threw a pokeball and caught it.

Xerneas: You guys are learning fast.

Celica: They sure are.

Nathan: Now lets free these chickens.

We beamed them to a special sanctuary we built back at the estate.

Me: Now to deal with the Tweedy's.

Ginger: (British Accent) It's payback time.

Rocky: Lets get these monsters.

Shanan pulled out a whistle and blew it and she summoned the Angry Birds.

Red (AB): Hey Shanan.

Shanan: Hey Red. We're dealing with these two. They are murderers of chickens and they give all chicken farms everywhere a really bad name.

Red (AB): Say no more Shanan. It's Final Smash time!

Ginger: I'll start things off. ROTTEN EGG STINKEXPLOSION!

Ginger threw a rotten egg and it hit Mrs. Tweedy in the face and it exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

But the smell was so rank and so horrible that it made most of us hurl our guts out.

Me: That is so rank! (VOMITS)

Most of us all had nose plugs on.

Red (AB): My turn! SLINGSHOT DYNAMITE BIRDSLAM!

Red fired himself from a slingshot and exploded when he hit them.

KABOOM!

Me: That must've hurt!

Nathan: No kidding.

Me: (To the Tweedy's) Now you two are going to prison for a long time.

I beamed the Tweedy's to the Moon Prison and they were sentenced to 60 years in prison and ordered to pay £400,000,000,000. We took the pie machine they bought and turned it into a fruit pie machine. The chickens of the disgraced Tweedy Farm were happy and they were now forever free. The chickens all live with us under our protection. Among them was a Torchic and I caught it. May once had a Torchic so she was gonna give me some pointers.

Sora: It was great teaming up with you again, Chicken Little!

Chicken Little: Same here. Though I might need your help again in the future.

Me: You'll let us know right?

Chicken Little: I sure will.

Chicken Little went back to his world.

Ginger: (To the Viewers) Chickens are part of the everyday necessities for the lives of humans. We give them eggs and meat. But we are never going to be eaten by J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Chicken Run has been one of mine and my mother's favorite movies since 2000 and it was awesome! Mel Gibson, Julia Sawalha, Miranda Richardson, Tony Haygarth, Benjamin Whitrow, Timothy Spall and a bunch of interesting stars were in that movie and it was so cool! They did a great and outstanding job in that movie back then. Now Mel Gibson mostly does history movies. The most gut-wrenching movie he made was The Passion of The Christ from 2004 and the most gore-filled movie he did was Apocalypto and that is one of my favorites. But what the Tweedy's did to all those chickens was absolutely horrible! They ran a Prisoner Of War Style Chicken Farm and that is sick! I would call that a North Korea Concentration Camp in the form of a Chicken Farm and they were gonna turn those chickens into Chicken Pot Pies! I love Chicken Pot Pie but it's loaded with too much salt and cholesterol. If it were me I would use fruit pies and harvest the eggs. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Chicken Run is owned by DreamWorks Pictures and Aardman Animations (The Makers of Wallace and Gromit)


	643. A University For Monsters

Part 1: Trouble from James' Past.

* * *

It starts with me, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, Earth, Natsu, Lucy H., William, Maria, Xerneas, Eileen and Nico were riding our Rapidash across the lush countryside and it was such a beautiful and joyous day. Jessie, James and Meowth and were in their Meowth shape hot air balloon.

We stopped and took in the beautiful scenery.

Me: (Inhales) Ah! What a gorgeous and beautiful day!

Lucy H.: It sure is J.D.

Natsu: You said it.

Lincoln: I love going horseback riding. It's so much fun.

Lola: You said it Linky.

Earth: I love going horseback riding. It's so invigorating.

Laney: It sure is.

James: What we came here for is right up ahead.

Me: What is this place James?

James: This is the land I was born in and my estate is right over that hill.

Me: This we got to see.

We rode on and we went through some gates and we saw a huge acreage of land.

Me: Wow! This land is beautiful.

Lucy H.: It sure is. It's just as beautiful as all the land we had on the Heartfilia estate.

Me: Wow! When you lived in Fiore, how big was the land the Heartfilia estate was on?

Lucy H.: It was as big as the state here you call Rhode Island.

We were shocked.

Me: Holy mackerel!

Laney: That is enormous!

Lincoln: You really did come from a filthy rich lifestyle.

Me: Unbelievable. That is amazing.

Nico: It sure is.

Xerneas: That is amazing. But having all the money in the world never brings happiness at all.

Me: No it doesn't Xenia.

James: Yes I was born here in the lifestyle of the rich and lavish. But I was forced into marrying a woman I didn't love and she wanted to primp me up and turn me into the perfect gentleman.

Me: That is not right. I can't believe your parents would do that to you.

Lucy H.: It's Deja Vu all over again.

Me: It sure does feel that way Lucy. But that is not holy matrimony.

Lincoln: I would call it Unholy Matrimony.

Me: You took the words right out of my mouth Lincoln.

We rode up to the estate James used to live in and we saw that James lived in a massive mansion that rivals even the size of the estate.

Me: Wow! What a mansion!

Lucy H.: It's just as big as the mansion I used to live in.

Me: I think this mansion is only 3 quarters of that size Lucy. But wow!

Laney: No kidding. What a mansion.

The Meowth balloon landed and Jessie, James and Meowth got out.

Me: Okay. When we face Jessebelle we're gonna tell her that it's his choice to marry who he wants to be with and it's his choice alone and his decisions to make with how he wants to live.

Lucy H.: You said it J.D.

Natsu: If we don't get her to listen we'll make her by force.

Me: You got that right Natsu.

William: Lets go.

Maria: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: It sure is. James how about we get your Growlithe out of here too?

James: I would like that!

We went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and out came the butler Hopkins.

Hopkins: Yes?

Me: Hello. I'm J.D. Knudson, the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Hopkins: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. The master and mistress told us all about you.

Me: I'm honored. We came here to speak to James' parents and Jessebelle.

James: That's right Hopkins.

Hopkins saw James and he was shocked.

Hopkins: James! It's so good you're home sir.

James: I want to talk to my mom and dad and Jessebelle!

We went into the mansion and the foyer was amazing.

Me: Boy James your house is amazing on the inside.

James: It is lavish. But the reason I left the estate is because it's hard and the styles of the rich and lavish have rules to everything.

Me: I may be filthy rich but we don't let those rules come between us.

Then we felt rumbling and coming down the stairs was James' parents and Jessebelle. We saw Jessebelle and we were shocked to discover that she looked like another Jessie!

Me: Are my eyes playing tricks on me or does Jessebelle look like Jessie's twin sister!?

Meowth: That's what we all thought too. We thought that Jessebelle was Jessie's twin sister.

Jessie: She looks nothing like me!

James: I'm through being with you Jessebelle! All my life you have plagued me and tried to turn me into someone I'm not! I'm not James of the rich and lavish! I'm James, former member of Team Rocket and member of the Redemption Squad of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right! (To James' Parents) You two have no right to decide who James wants to be with. It's his choice to make and his choice alone!

Nico: You two have failed being parents.

Me: I may be filthy rich like you guys, but I don't take things too far like you do.

Lucy H.: That's right. I was born into a filthy rich family and my father was a major jerk and he cared only about one thing and that was money! You two make my father look like a saint compared to him!

Me: That's right. James is now under our protection and a member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad and if you want to get to him you'll have to take all of us on. And I assure you that it won't be easy because it'll be like going into a war with the entire universe.

Jessebelle: Then I will take him by force! Vileplume go!

Jessebelle sent out her Vileplume.

William: Sorry, Jessebelle. But James is part of my team. And when you go after one of my team, I get involved!

Maria: Same goes with me since I'm second in command!

Jessebelle (sees William freeze her Vileplume): Hey! Humans aren't supposed to fight Pokemon!

Nico: You think we want to fight your Vileplume? Well, we don't! But the only real reason that we even fight Pokemon sometimes is if they attack us, like you're doing right now!

James: I know you all meant well for me, but this is all too much for me to handle. The lifestyle of the rich was never meant for me. So let me do what I want to do.

Jessebelle was not going to let that happen.

Jessebelle: Well James will be mine whether he likes it or not and I will make him the greatest gentleman there is! (Laughs Insanely)

Me: You want him then come and get him!

Maria fired a blast of water at Jessebelle and she was dripping wet. Jessebelle had eyes blazing red with rage.

Me and William: Uh oh.

James: Uh oh.

Jessie: This looks bad.

Meowth: She sure is angry!

Jessebelle: (soaking wet) You brown haired (censored)! Nobody soaks me and gets away with it! (tackles Maria to the ground and they start punching each other)

POW! BIFF! CRACK!

Maria: (punches Jessebelle) YOU WANT SOME, YOU LITTLE (censored)?!

We grabbed them.

Me: Wow! What a catfight! Boy Maria you really socked it to her. (To Jessebelle) But you want James, then come and get him.

We vanished in a massive puff of smoke. We got on our Rapidash and rode out of there and Jessie, James, Meowth and James' Growlithe got out on their Meowth balloon. We made it back to the estate.

Lincoln: That's good we got away from there.

Me: Yep. But if Jessebelle even comes close to the estate, we'll be ready for her.

Lisa, Nicole and the transformers got to work and built all kinds of laser turrets and auto guns and missile blasters honed in on Jessebelle's signature and all kinds of criminals that intrude on the estate. it was equipped with detectors that detect hostile activity and can only be activated by me.

* * *

Part 2: Trouble in Monsters University.

* * *

We were watching the prequel movie to Monsters Inc. "Monsters University" from the year 2013. It was such an awesome movie and it was both funny and captivating. We got done with it and we cheered wildly.

Me: That movie is so funny!

Ben: It sure was. I can't believe Randall was nice and kind before he became a jealous freak of nature!

Lisa: Indeed.

Eddy: He went from a nice monster to a major stick in the mud.

Luan: He sure turned Muddy. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed!

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Varie: It sure was.

Me: But maybe there's a strong possibility that we can warn Randall of the evil monster that he will become and is now in the Moon Prison for all time.

Lincoln: That's not a bad idea.

Me: Lets head to the Simulator.

Ben: You guys go ahead. I got to check on something.

Me: Okay Ben. Here.

I hand Ben a video camera and it was gonna record Randall to show the past Randall the future that will happen to him.

Ben: Oh I see what the camera is for.

Me: Yep. It's gonna be hidden in this cap you'll wear and it'll record Randall for this.

Ben: Got it.

I put the cap on his head.

Ben went to the Moon Prison to check on Randall.

Randall saw him outside his cell.

Randall: Back to visit me again Ben?

Ben: I'm afraid so. Just wanted to make sure you didn't escape your cell.

Randall (to Ben): I don't appreciate how short our little... dispute was, Tennyson. You only won because you caught me off guard!

Ben: Well, you shouldn't have dropped it.

Randall: If you had any guts, you'd let me out of this cell so we can finish our fight properly!

Ben: Sorry but I'm afraid that won't happen. You brought all this on yourself because of your jealousy and inferiority complex towards Sulley. People like you deserve being here forever.

Ben went back to Earth.

* * *

In the simulator we got ready.

Me: Okay we're gonna need to have Donald use his magic on us. We have to blend in somehow.

Donald: You got it J.D.

He used a magic spell and it made us all turn into monsters from the Monsters universe. I was in my J.D. The Nocturnal form, and most of us were all monsters. But the Transformers and Robots weren't changed because robots can't be affected by magic. The simulator activated and we were in the world of Monsters University from 2013. We were on the campus of Monsters University.

Me: What an amazing college.

Bai Tza: It sure is amazing. I'm in my Sea Demon form.

Poison Ivy: I look like a different version of Wildvine.

Me: It's Wildvine from 2016's Ben 10. That version is a funnier version but it was cool.

Nico: I look really cool though. I like being a monster.

Nico was a four armed purple monster with many eyes.

Matilda was a Chief Puff Heartless.

Inque was in her Ink form.

Shego was A green monster with rows of razor sharp scary teeth and a tongue that looks like a lamprey.

Killer Frost was a Yeti.

Rhino was a purple monster with many eyes.

Karai was a red version of Ricky.

Bowser Jr., Demona and the transformers and Wood Man were left the way they were because Demona and Bowser Jr. were already monsters and Wood Man and the Transformers can't be affected by magic for some reason.

I noticed I'm wearing an awesome fraternity jacket and everyone was wearing cool frat jackets.

Me: Hey look at this. We're wearing cool fraternity jackets. But we don't go to college yet.

Nico: Yeah. Most of us are still in high school, middle school and elementary school.

Xerneas: It's really confusing to be in a college when you're not ready for this yet.

Me: It sure is.

I saw Greek Letters on my jacket.

Me: ΓΘΞ

Lincoln: What does that mean?

Me: It's Greek. A lot of Fraternity and Sorority clubs on college campuses have clubs that have these symbols on them. This means Gamma Theta Xi.

Lori: That's literally interesting.

William: That's right. During our date we stopped a bad frat club on the Gotham Royal York University campus and it was causing a huge number of problems.

Me: I remember you telling me about that William. Those guys were nothing but trouble. But we're wasting time. Lets get started.

We got to work and we were in the dorm room of Mike and Sulley.

Ben: Can I tell you something, Mike? It's important.

Past Mike: Alright.

Ben: Don't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever. Not here (points to his head) and especially not here (points to his heart). No matter what, you always have to stand up for yourself. Okay? You understand?

Past Mike: I think so.

Randy Boggs: What are you doing in me and Mike's room?

Ben: Randy. We have something you need to see.

Randy Boggs: (sees Ben put a video recorder on the table) What's that?

Ben: A video recorder that you need to see. But before you watch it, I have something to say.

Randy: And that is?

Ben: I know who you are. I know the person you become. So if you even think of trying to cause trouble, I will take you down.

Randy watched the video and he was horrified when he saw the conversation Ben had with his future self in the Moon Prison.

Randy: Is that me?

Me: It's a worse version of you.

I showed Randy everything he did in the future and it was a horrific time for him. He let his jealousy and inferiority complex consume him to beyond the point of no return.

Randy: I won't let that happen! I am gonna change!

Me: You had better. We'll be watching you.

Later we were talking about all the awesome things that Sulley and Mike became and we were having lunch. Then some Frat Monsters from the RΩR Frat club came. Nico got in front of them.

Nico: (to the Roar Omega Roar frat) C'mon. Let's just be bros. Ok, bro?

They agreed and they put all their differences aside. But the one that was not gonna bow down to the loser frat monsters was Johnny Worthington III. A Satan-like monster who is often called The Jaw. He is a monster with a Superiority Complex as big as Mount Everest and he does not take losing well. He is in every way like Lynn was before the darkness separated from her.

Worthington: Well hello losers.

Me: Johnny Worthington III. Nice to know you like sludge that goes with that big fat ego of yours.

Worthington: Not as big as yours will be when we crush you in the scare games coming up.

Me: We have three words for you: BRING... IT... ON!

Worthington: We will and we're gonna rub it in your faces!

Me: We'll see.

Sora: You all ready for the Scare Games, guys?

Me: We were born ready Sora.

The games were on and we had to participate in the following events:

Toxicity Challenge

"A child's room is where you scare, but avoid the toxicity lurking there."

Long Haul (avoids a stinging glow urchin): Is that all you got?!

The Sewers

Avoiding the toxic items in a child's bedroom.

Run through a sewer tunnel in the dark, avoiding the stinging glow urchins.

Avoid the Parent

"If a kid hears you coming, they'll call Mom or Dad, then you'd better run fast or things will get bad."

The Library

When scaring, don't alert the parents and get caught.

Grab their team's flag from a statue and get out, all without disturbing the librarian.

Tracks sneezed, getting the Librarian's attention.

Tracks (pales as the Librarian sees him): Oh slag!

Don't Scare the Teen

"To frighten a child is the point of a scare. If you frighten a teen, then scarer beware."

Wood Man almost roared at a picture of a teen but stopped himself.

Wood Man: Phew. That was a close one

In a Maze

Avoid scaring teenagers.

Run through a maze and scare kid pictures, but don't scare the teen pictures.

Hide and Sneak

"Someone is coming, this could ruin your night; stay hidden, take cover, and stay out of sight."

Matilda (hiding under the stairs): Good thing my small size makes me hard to spot

In the ΣΚΘ House

Keep yourself hidden so you don't get caught when scaring.

Hide in the fraternity house from a referee and escape without getting found.

Simulated Scare

"Every one of your skills will be put to the test. The Scare Simulator will prove who's the best."

The Scaring Stadium with 2 Scare Simulators

How scary are you?

Nico: Here's goes nothing. (scares the training dummy using Beast Man's roar)

One by one, team members go head to head in Scare Simulators, set to the very highest difficulty level.

Team ΓΘΞ partnered with Oozma Kappa won each event fair and square and during said events Nico caught a Solrock, Lunatone, Tangela and a Chansey and I caught a Seviper.

Worthington was infuriated. If there was one thing he despised more than us it was losing.

Worthington: How dare you losers beat me!?

Me: You are the loser Worthington. You are nothing but a total sore loser.

Worthington: You think you can beat us and get away with it?!

Nico: Hey, we won fair and square!

Reggie Jacobs: Fair and square this (punches me)

POW!

He knocked Nico down.

Me: Oh so it's a fight you want? Bring it on hornboy!

Lori: I am literally going to turn you into a Monster Pretzel!

We went at him and viciously pulverized all of his frat buddies into pulp and it was a vicious fight. Then we got a surprise when we saw Worthington summon the Lump of Horror Unversed.

Me: A Lump of Horror Unversed!

Sora: He has a dark orb!

Me: Lets get it!

We went at the Unversed and slashed, blasted and pulverized it all over the place.

Long Haul blasted it with missiles and blasted it with lasers.

Long Haul: Time to use our combo Wood Man!

Wood Man: You got it Long Haul.

Long Haul fired numerous missiles and lasers and Wood Man fired a blast of leaves.

Long Haul and Wood Man: LEAFCUTTER MISSILE STORM BARRAGE!

The leaves, missiles and lasers burned, exploded and cut the Lump of Horror.

Tracks turned into a jet car and fired missiles and lasers and Matilda fired bomb eggs all over the Lump of Horror and they exploded.

Matilda (AB): Lets finish him with our combo Tracks.

Tracks: You got it Matilda.

Tracks fired missiles and lasers and Matilda fired egg bombs.

Tracks and Matilda: BOMBSTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

The missiles and egg bombs exploded all over the Lump of Horror and burned it bad.

Me: Lets finish it with Final Smashes.

Randy Boggs: You got it J.D. PAINTBALL BARRAGESTORM!

Randy fired numerous blasts of purple paint and drenched the Lump of Horror.

Demona: My turn. MOONLIGHT WINGSLASH!

Demona's wings glowed yellow and they fired crescent moon shaped energy blades and slashed the Lump of Horror.

Me: Lets use a combined Final Smash on him guys.

Nico: (Groans) Wow! Did someone get the number of that truck? But yeah!

Mike: Lets do it!

Sulley: Yeah!

Randy: You got it!

I formed a sword of pure moonlight and Nico formed a sword of Sunlight.

Sulley, Mike and Randy fired beams of Blue, Green and Purple light into our swords.

Me, Nico, Mike, Sulley and Randy: MONSTER ECLIPSE SWORD SLASH!

We slashed the Lump of Horror and it was completely obliterated in a massive fiery explosion that shook the campus. We then turned our sights on Worthington.

Me: It's over Worthington.

Nico: Johnny Worthington III, you have failed this university! In more ways than one!

?: And I agree.

We saw the headmaster of the University Mrs. Hardscrabble.

Worthington (Hardscrabble gets out riding crop): Mrs. Hardscrabble, if you just let me explain things...

Hardscrabble: No! Let me explain things! In a manner that I think you can understand! (raises riding crop)

For the next hour, the university was filled with Worthington's screams.

I picked up the Dark Orb and decided to hold onto it for further analysis. Worthington was disgraced and expelled from Monster University and sent to the Moon Prison. Randy now works at Monster's Inc where they use laughter for power and is now Sulley's partner. They rekindled their friendship. Now we have a Randy in Monsters Inc as a good guy and a disgraced Randall in prison for the rest of eternity.

Randy: (To the Viewers) Monsters may be scary, but now I get a great thrill out of helping people laugh and it's awesome!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Monsters University is a funny movie from 2013. But I never saw it but I heard it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	644. The Mysterious Wardrobe

It starts in the estate. I was doing an analysis on the Dark Orb I took after we defeated Johnny Worthington III in Monsters University.

Lincoln: So how many dark orbs are there J.D.?

Me: Well Lincoln, each Dark Orb is really a fragment of Xehanort's evil and when we killed him we scattered all those fragments across the infinitely vast distances of the entire universe. Each villain we faced has been using them for their own selfish goals and purposes.

Lincoln: Clayton was the first villain we encountered using one and that one brought him back to life.

Me: That's right Lincoln. And he died twice. Let me see here.

Lincoln: What are you gonna do?

Me: I'm gonna use the space scanners to determine where all the dark orbs are at.

I typed in a sequence and the space scanners revealed a horrifying sight. Dark Orbs were scattered all over the galaxy and not just in our galaxy but in all the galaxies all over the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster!

Me: This is really bad! The Dark Orbs are all over the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster!

Lincoln: The Virgo Supercluster? What's that?

Me: It's the name of the group of galaxies we live in. It stretches across 110 million light-years and there's 47,000 galaxies in the group. The scanners reveal that there are Dark Orbs not just in planets all over our galaxy but on planets in galaxies all over the Virgo Supercluster. And it will take thousands of years to destroy all of them.

Lincoln: That is gonna be a major job for all of us.

Me: It sure is. And whoever has all these dark orbs has no idea of the terrible consequences they bring.

I take the dark orb we got from Worthington and I crushed it and we got an immense power boost because of it.

Me: We have not yet begun to scratch the surface of the Great Dark Orb Cleanup.

Lincoln: Is that the name of what we're doing?

Me: It sure is Lincoln. And our biggest mission is to rid the entire Virgo Supercluster and the entire universe of the fragments of Xehanort.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Me: Lisa can you come down here please?

Lisa: I have come to you as requested 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: We need you to make a device for all of us that will detect the presence of a Dark Orb. The Dark Orbs are all over the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster and with 47,000 galaxies over a 110 million light-year radius to cover we're gonna need to find them on our travels all over the universe.

Lisa: Ah. That sounds logical. I'll get to work right away.

Lisa got to work. She built a special fingerless glove gauntlet. It was the Dark Orb Tracer. It has a special orb that emits a holographic compass that guides to a dark orb whenever it detects one in a 5 mile radius and in space over the radius of a 1 light-year. She made one for all of us.

* * *

In the lush countryside of the forests of Kentucky, I was pulling a hovercar while riding my Rapidash and Xerneas was on my Rapidash and holding on to me and in it was Ash, Eileen, Serena, Misty, Brock and Iris, and Nico was riding his Rapidash beside me, and May, Dawn and Maria were flying beside me.

Maria: Ok. If Serena's mom gets into a catfight with me, I'm gonna let her have it!

Serena: Don't worry Maria. My mother is not like that.

Nico: Stupid Roar Omega Roar monster punching me while I wasn't ready. That's not going to happen again.

Nico had a nasty black eye and it was a doozy.

Me: He sure got the drop on you huh man?

Nico: Yeah he sure did. That's a mistake I won't make again.

Xerneas: I think it's great we're visiting Serena's mom.

Me: It sure is Xenia.

Ash: So why are we visiting Serena's mom?

Me: Ever since the whole Wereshark travesty Serena was separated from her family. And when our worlds merged, I figured we have to let her know that she is in good hands.

Ash: Good point.

May: That's a good point. We have to at least let her family know.

Me: Right. Also how would you all like to fly Ash?

Ash, Misty, Brock, Eileen, Iris and Serena cheered.

Brock: How are you gonna do that J.D.?

Me: I trained the three legendary birds a new ability.

I threw three Pokeballs into the air and they opened and out came Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.

Me: Now here's the Ability. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, New Flight!

They fired a couple of their feathers and they stuck to Ash, Misty, Brock, Eileen, Iris and Serena's backs and they grew wings that looked just like Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres wings. Serena and Iris had Moltres Wings, Ash and Eileen had Zapdos Wings and Misty and Brock had Articuno wings.

Brock: Oh wow!

Misty: This is so awesome!

Ash: What does New Flight do?

Me: It allows the 3 Legendary Birds to bestow anyone I choose to get wings. They send 2 of their feathers into that persons back and it enables them to get wings like theirs. But this is permanent though.

Eileen: That is so amazing!

Ash: It sure is!

Me: Go on guys. Try them out.

They spread their wings and they were having an awesome time flying!

Serena: This is so awesome!

Pikachu: Pika!

Me: Great job you three!

Then we got an unexpected surprise. We saw a beautiful kaleidoscope of numerous Vivillon.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a group of Vivillon.

Me: It's a like a kaleidoscope of butterflies.

Serena: It's so beautiful!

Me: It sure is.

A Vivillon with purple wings flew up to Ash and it was one that he knew. It was a Vivillon he saved from a Pokemon Smuggler.

We arrived at Serena's house and it was a nice house. We saw her mother in the yard tending to her garden.

We rode and flew up to the gate.

Serena: Mom!

Grace: Serena?

Grace saw Serena for the first time ever since the events of Night of The Weresharks.

Grace: Oh Serena!

They hugged for the first time in a while.

Grace: Oh my baby. I'm so glad that you're all right.

Me: Are you Serena's mom?

Grace: I sure am.

Me: J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Grace: Oh wow! It's such an honor to meet you. I'm Grace and yes I'm Serena's mom.

Nico: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nicolas Chan, but everyone calls me Nico.

Xerneas: I'm Xenia, but I'm known as something else.

Ash: You know me. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Misty: I'm Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City.

Brock: I'm Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter City and I'm a Pokemon Doctor in Training.

May: I'm May and I come from the Hoenn Region.

Dawn: I'm Dawn and I'm from the Sinnoh region.

Eileen: I'm Eileen.

Iris: I'm Iris and I come from the Village of Dragons and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Maria: And I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd In Command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Grace: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you so much for looking out for my daughter.

Me: It was our pleasure Grace. She is in good hands.

Serena: Mom I have something to tell you.

Ash: Me and Serena are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Grace was shocked. She then squealed in joy.

Me: (Laughs) I had a feeling this was gonna happen.

Maria: Me too.

Serena: Mom?

Grace hugged her daughter with happiness.

Grace: I'm so happy for you both! I know you two will be perfect for each other!

Serena: Mom! You're embarrassing me!

Me: Grace calm down please.

Xerneas: I can tell she's ecstatic.

Me: Me too Xenia.

We later talked about our achievements and our adventures she was on and all the pokemon we have. We also revealed how she got Moltres wings and Grace was amazed.

Grace: So you all killed the notorious Team Rocket?

Me: We sure did and they were terrorizing the Pokemon world for far too long.

Maria: We couldn't let them get away with all their crimes and now we have 3 of their former members on the Redemption Squad.

Grace: That's amazing.

Me: It sure is. But there are numerous Villain Teams out there. Our next target is called Team Flare and their goal is to turn the world into a perfect utopian paradise. Their intentions may be good but it's one of pure evil.

Nico: That is never gonna happen.

Me: No it's not Nico. As long as evil exists there will never be such a thing as a perfect utopian paradise. That's why Team Loud Phoenix Storm is going to destroy them: to stop them and all the evil forces that threaten the entire universe.

Grace: I believe in all of you J.D.

Me: Thanks Grace.

Xerneas: We'll all do it together.

Ash: We sure will.

Pikachu: Pika!

* * *

At home we were cleaning up the attic and sorting things out.

Me: (Lifts a chest full of dolls) These are all some old dolls.

Patti: Put those over there. (Points to a corner)

Me: Okay mom.

I did so.

Randy: Nico, why do you have some of my abilities?

Nico: Well, I gained the powers of your evil self when Ben defeated him as Chamalien and Cannonbolt.

Ben: And a part of me is wanting to enter Randall's cell just to complete our fight properly like he said. It really was a little short.

Lana was fixing some loose floorboards.

Lana: All fixed.

Then she saw something really unusual in the back wall. It was something covered by a large tarp.

Lana: What's that?

She went up to it and pulled off the tarp and it uncovered a mysterious looking wardrobe.

Lana: Wow. What is this?

I saw Lana with it and I walked up to the wardrobe.

Me: Wow.

Lana: What is this thing J.D.?

Me: It looks like a wardrobe of some kind. But there's something familiar about it.

I looked at the wardrobe and got a closer look and then I had a memory come in.

Me: Oh my gosh! This is the wardrobe that is the doorway into the world of Narnia!

Laney: Narnia from C.S. Lewis's book series The Chronicles of Narnia?

Me: That's the very one.

Aylene C.: How did it get here?

Me: I don't know.

Laney: From what I remember the world of Narnia is home to all kinds of magical features and it has lots of talking animals and all kinds of creatures of legend.

Me: I remember. Also from what I remember I know four kids that found this door. They live over in London. It's the Pevensie siblings.

Lincoln: How do you know the Pevensie Siblings?

Me: My grandfather rescued their grandfather during the aftermath of the Battle of The Blitz in 1940 and they were like brothers during World War II.

Lori: That is literally amazing!

Me: It sure is. And my mom and dad know their mother and father.

Patti: That's right. Eve and Adam Pevensie are good friends of our family.

Luna: That is amazing dude.

Sam S.L.: We have to check this out.

Rachel S.D.: If this doorway leads to this Narnia then we got to see this.

Me: We will Rach.

I opened the door to the Wardrobe and it lead into Narnia. We were shocked and amazed. It was a cold landscape with lots of beautiful trees and forests and there were lots of forests and amazing animals.

Me: So this is Narnia. Wow.

Lori: It's literally magnificent.

Isabelle: It sure is Lori. There's a lot of magic in the air.

Lana: Why is it snowing a lot?

Me: From what I remember this is the work of the evil Jadis the White Witch.

Laney: She is pure evil.

Lola: I remember. She has a heart that is as cold as ice.

Me: And she'll be a deadly challenge. Looks like we arrived here just in time.

We walked around and we saw statues on the ground and they were statues of different animals. Elsa was with us.

Randy: Those are some nice looking statues.

Elsa (remembering about what happened to Anna): Guys, I don't think those are statues!

Me: No they aren't. This is Jadis' work. Her scepter has the ability to turn anything it touches to stone.

Beast Boy: If this Jadis is pure evil then we're in a lot of trouble.

Starfire: We won't let her win.

Lori: No we won't.

Then we heard horses coming.

Me: Horses coming. And I have a feeling I know who is coming.

4 horses arrived and we saw Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Susan arrive.

Peter: (British Accent) J.D. Knudson?

Me: Peter it's been a while.

He got off his horse and we hugged for the first time in 6 years.

Me: It's good to see you again.

Peter: You too J.D.

Lucy P.: (British Accent) J.D. you're all here in Narnia?

Me: We sure are Lucy. Wow you sure have grown the last time I saw you.

Lucy giggled.

Edmund: (British Accent) What brings you all to Narnia?

Nico: We stumbled upon the door here when we were cleaning our attic.

Lori: It's literally amazing that we found it.

Laney: Yeah.

Susan P.: (British Accent) It was a surprise for us as well when we found it.

Lucy P.: We were amazed ourselves.

Peter: Lets head for the castle and you can tell us all about your adventures.

Me: Okay.

We were then walking to the Castle of was an amazing place and we saw all kinds of amazing landscapes and all kinds of legendary creatures.

Me: Narnia is so amazing.

Peter: It is. It's a place where all animals can live together in peace. Me and my siblings are the Kings and Queens of Narnia. We are also the protectors of Narnia.

Me: That's a big job. And our job as Team Loud Phoenix Storm is to protect the entire universe and kill the most evil of bad guys.

Peter: That's a big responsibility.

Me: It sure is.

Susan P: My favorite part of your adventures is when you guys defeated Leonard the Pig King's army.

Ed: I went Edzilla and ate most of the pigs!

Shanan: Yeah those porks had it coming.

Susan laughed.

We continued on and we saw a Horsea.

Maria: Hey it's a Horsea.

Me: How did a Pokemon end up here?

Maria: I don't know but it's a cute and perfect one for me.

Maria threw a Pokeball and caught the Horsea.

We got to the castle and we saw the benevolent lion king Aslan.

Aslan: Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Redemption Squad. Welcome, Autobots and Decepticons. And welcome to you too, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?

Beast Boy (lies weakly): Um... out eating lunch?

Me: King Aslan it's an honor to meet you. We apologize for arriving in Narnia unexpectedly, but we found the door into Narnia in our attic.

Aslan: I understand J.D. We heard so much about all of your achievements and how you saved the universe more times than anyone.

Me: Thank you your majesty.

We were told that Jadis the White Witch is on the move and is making plans to rule over Narnia with an iron fist.

Me: Looks like we arrived here just in time. I know how evil Jadis is and this is gonna be a battle that's as old as the universe in it's entirety: Fire VS Ice.

Aslan: Indeed.

My device beeped and on the viewing orb it showed that Jadis had a dark orb and it can give her the ability to control people with darkness.

Me: Jadis the White Witch has a Dark Orb and she's close. 3 miles northwest.

Peter: She's coming.

Then Edmund groaned as he grabbed his head in pain.

Me: Edmund what's wrong?

Edmund: Something's attacking me!

Me: Uh oh. Fight it Edmund!

Jadis then appeared.

Me: Jadis the White Witch!

Jadis: (British Accent) That's right J.D. I have come to kill you all.

Me: You have a lot of nerve showing up here Jadis. I'm going to kill you right here and now.

Killer Frost: (to Jadis) You're everything Elsa and I would've become if it weren't for J.D. and the others!

Peter (sees Edmund possessed by darkness): Edmund? What happened to you?!

Jadis: You see, Knudson. Before my invasion of Narnia can begin, one more thing must happen.

Bonecrusher: And what would that be?

Jadis (sadistically): You're all going to kill Peter's brother in front of him! (teleports away)

Me: Get back here you coward!

Grapple: Peter, I know Edmund's still in there but we have to fight him.

Peter: I know. The Edmund that I know wouldn't want to be a slave to the White Witch!

Me: Lets go. I'll hold him.

Edmund unsheathed his sword and we clashed with him. I kicked the sword out of his hand and held him.

Me: Edmund, you have to snap out of this! Jadis is controlling you! You have to fight this!

Randy: Maybe if I sneak up on Jadis, I can catch her off guard before she even realizes what's going on!

Laney: That won't work Randy. Jadis is extremely crafty and she'll know you're coming.

Randy: Maybe I can sneak up on Edmund.

Landy: Good idea.

Randy went invisible and snuck up on Edmund and he scared him.

Bonecrusher: Lets get him with our combo Bubble Man.

Bubble Man: Right!

Bubble Man fired numerous blasts of water and Bonecrusher fired lasers.

Bonecrusher and Bubble Man: LASER BUBBLESTORM!

The blasts hit the floor under Edmund.

Elsa: Final Smash time. ICESTORM RAGE!

Elsa fired a blast of snow and ice and froze Edmund.

Isabelle grabbed Edmund's head and chanted an incantation and pulled the darkness out of him and the darkness exploded into nothing and was vaporized. We got a massive power boost as a result.

Edmund was back.

Me: Edmund are you all right?

Edmund: Last thing I remember was something invading my mind and everything went black.

Me: Jadis invaded your mind and controlled you. Now it's personal. This time Jadis dies!

My eyes glowed red with righteous fury.

Aslan: All people of Narnia prepare for battle! (Roars)

Elsa: How about I freeze Jadis to death like what almost happened to Anna? Only I'm doing it to someone who deserves it for real!

Me: A battle with two ice queens. That would be something to see.

Killer Frost: This is gonna be interesting.

Me: This time fire will win. Get ready Jadis, we're coming for you!

We got ready. The battle that would decide the fate of Narnia was gonna begin.

* * *

In the plains of Narnia we saw the forces of Jadis the White Witch. She had a huge army of Minotaurs, wolves, snow tigers, and all kinds of creatures.

Nico was now riding an Infernicus dragon. His spirit animal is a Dragon and my spirit animal is the Wolf. We all had different rings on that told us what our spirit animals were.

Me: There they are.

We also saw a Kangaskhan and a Seadra in the White Witch's control.

Me: This is it guys. The War for Narnia.

Aslan: Jadis will never get away with her crimes.

Peter: She messed with my family and my friends.

Sora: That's not all she has. Look!

We saw that Jadis had an enormous Wolf Ghost Heartless called a Sköll.

Sora: It's a Sköll! It was the Heartless created from the Darkness in Hans heart.

Me: That monster!

Laney: Let us free the creatures she has.

Lana: Lets do it.

Laney and Lana chanted incantations and they glowed in bright red and blue light.

Laney and Lana: SPIRIT ANIMAL FREEDOM!

A Deer and a Whale spirit appeared and they went down to the forces of Jadis and severed the control she had over them and they destroyed the Sköll Heartless with ease. The Dark Orb Jadis had was completely destroyed too.

Me: That did it.

We received an incredible power increase.

Me: Lets go! CHARGE!

We ran and Nico caught the Kangaskhan and Seadra and we went at Jadis. I kicked her in the face and got her out of her chariot. I took her scepter.

Me: It's over Jadis. Now you will pay for everything you've done to to Narnia.

Jadis: You fools will die before that happens.

Nico: Jadis the White Witch, you have failed the entirety of this land!

Me: Let me face her first.

I then went Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Fire.

Me: You messed with the wrong angel Jadis.

Jadis: I'll do anything to win.

Me: Controlling Edmund was your last.

I went at her and she went at me and we engaged in a massive and powerful sword fight. Maria, Randy, Bonecrusher, Bubble Man, Grapple, Beast Boy, Warpath, Beachcomber, Elsa, Seaspray, Powerglide, and Cosmos unleashed the powers of their Spirit Animals. Maria's was a Dolphin, Randy's was a crow, Bonecrusher's was a Tiger, Bubble Man's was a hummingbird, Grapple's was a Phoenix, Beast Boy's was all the animals, Warpath's was a Snow Leopard, Beachcombers was a Flamingo, Elsa's was a Snow Leopard, Seaspray's was a whale, Powerglide's was a condor and Cosmos was a Crow. Nico rode in on an Infernicus Dragon. His Spirit Animal is a Dragon and his dragon fired an enormous blast of fire. We were clashing our swords and massive sparks of fire ignited the land and everything was engulfed in a raging and powerful inferno. My sword then snapped her sword like a twig and I punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth. It was an extremely savage and brutal fistfight and massive thunderous shockwaves rattled the land. Everyone joined in and massive explosions of pure fire decimated the land and shook it with extreme ferocity.

Edzilla: ED SMASH SNOW QUEEN! (grabs Jadis by the throat)

Edzilla punched her and smashed her in the face and slammed his tail into her.

Lori: You literally disgust me Jadis! You are literally the worst person... No! The worst monster anywhere!

Lori punched her and blew her into a rock with her wind powers.

Elsa fired blasts of ice and icicles at Jadis and skewered her all over with ice.

Sandman, William, Maria, Riku, Arpeggio, Xion, Rubberband Man, Stewie, Lea, Killer Frost, Elena, and Venom Were taking down the remnants of Jadis' army and it was a savage and bloody fight.

Jadis (grabs Lola by the throat): If I can't have Narnia, then I'll just have to settle with killing one of you!

Lola: Not bloody likely!

She flared up a fire aura and burned Jadis which made her let go of her.

Grapple fired his arc-welder rifle and fired a tremendous blast of fire and Beast Boy slashed her face while in his tiger form. Tara threw huge rocks at Jadis and crushed her legs and Grapple threw her into the air. Grapple and Beast Boy as a Kangaroo used a combo called FIRE KANGAROO HOP CONFLAGRATION and it turned Beast Boy into a flaming kangaroo and it burned Jadis badly. Warpath fired missiles and powerful explosives at Jadis and blew her around like a ragdoll. Aslan slashed at Jadis and she was badly wounded. But she was not that easy to beat. Warpath and Aslan used a powerful combo called FROST LION SLASHSTORM and it froze and wounded her badly. Beachcomber rammed Jadis and slammed her all over the place at a ferocious level and Lucy fired numerous magic spells at Jadis. Beachcomber and Lucy P. used a powerful combo called FIREBIRD LANDMINE BOMBSTORM. Beachcomber fired numerous landmines and Lucy P.'s spell turned them into firebird bombs and they hit Jadis and exploded with the power of 50 powers of Napalm. Seaspray fired a barrage of lasers and missiles at Jadis and they hit her and exploded and blew her into a rock. Peter slashed Jadis with his sword and wounded her bad. Seaspray and Peter used a powerful combo called SEA DRAGON STORMSLASH and it turned Seaspray into a powerful dragon of pure water a Peter was riding on it and they slashed Jadis and the dragon fired a massive blast of water that hit Jadis with devastating force and broke her bones. Powerglide fired numerous concussion bombs and blew Jadis all over the place and Edmund slashed Jadis in her face and scarred her bad. Powerglide and Edmund then used a combo called AERIAL HEATSLASH STORM and it slashed and burned Jadis from in the air. Cosmos fired a super powerful particle beam and it hit by Jadis and exploded with incredible power and sent her crashing through a mountain and Susan threw some potions and they hit Jadis and exploded. Cosmos and Susan used a combo called MOLECULAR POISON BOMB and it hit Jadis and burned her badly and she screamed in pain. It was an extremely savage and brutal fight.

Me: Now to finish her off for good. Final Smash time!

Aslan: I'll start. LIONSLASH CLAW!

Aslan ran with incredible speed and slashed Jadis with incredible power.

Me: Now for the grand finale.

(Goku's Spirit Bomb Theme plays)

I raised my hands into the air.

Nico: The Spirit Bomb.

Energy from all over Narnia poured in.

Me: Everyone share your energy with me!

Everyone and everything raised their hands and energy from all over Narnia and all of us poured into the Spirit Bomb and it formed a massive energy ball as big as the planet Venus.

Me: Jadis, this ball of energy is the energy of everyone who has ever suffered at the hands of evil villains like you!

Jadis got up and she was horrified to see me holding a massive energy ball. She was on her last legs and she knew that her death was upon her. Not even her immortality can save her.

Me: Now you will pay for everything you have done.

Jadis: (In fear) Wait! Wait! Hold on!

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I threw the massive energy ball right at Jadis and when it touched her she was completely obliterated in an instant. Not even an atom of her was left and the massive Spirit Bomb went all the way out into space and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

We powered down.

Peter: Is it over?

Me: Yes. Her energy signal has disappeared. She's dead. Burn in Hell Jadis!

Jadis' spirit then appeared.

Jadis (as a spirit): One month! In one month, you'll wish you had me back!

Nicole: Sorry but you are never welcome here again Jadis.

Jadis: I HATE YOU ALL MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!

WE got a massive increase in power.

Nicole: Thanks for the power increase. You're finished. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Jadis was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Jadis: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON! (Fades)

Me: Enjoy the darkness of Hell.

Isabelle: Never again will you torment all of Narnia.

Me: Fire has won.

Aslan: (To the Viewers) Love all animals like you love your own family.

Lana: You said it Aslan.

We went back home and we rested. Narnia was now free. And we can visit whenever we're needed. I kept Jadis' scepter as a trophy.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe from 2005 was an awesome movie and the special effects in that movie was awesome! William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Skandar Keynes, Georgie Henley, Tilda Swinton, James McAvoym, Jim Broadbent and Liam Neeson all did a great job in that movie and it was so awesome! C.S. Lewis made a fantastic book and it was awesome! I never read it but the movie was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. No my grandpa didn't help out in the Blitz back then. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Chronicles of Narnia is owned by C.S. Lewis, Andrew Adamson, Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media.


	645. The Robot Cop

It starts with us walking home from the mall. Me, Nico, Maria, Ash, Lincoln and Pikachu were walking back from the mall with bags in our hands.

Ash: So what did you get Maria?

Maria: I got awesome custom made shirts for all of us on the Redemption Squad.

Maria was wearing one. Her shirt was aqua blue and it had a different logo on it. It had the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Logo and a halo was below the phoenix sun.

Me: That's a great logo Maria and it's perfect for the Redemption Squad.

Maria: Thanks.

Hawk: (Offscreen) You little twerps are perfect for punching bags.

We saw Hawk and Hank and they were bullying 6 kids from Lisa's class.

Me: Oh no. It's Hawk and Hank.

Maria: Those two just never learn.

Ash: Who are Hawk and Hank?

Me: You would hate those two Ash. They are two jocks that go to Hazeltucky, and they are the worst ever bullies in all of Gotham Royal York. They enjoy seeing people suffer all for their own amusement and I scared the living daylights out of them 2 and a half years ago on Halloween by turning into a gruesome and horrifying fusion monster made of all the monsters from the series The Thing.

Lincoln: It was awesome Ash and J.D. made them soil their pants 3 times because of it.

Me: Yeah we got them sent to prison twice.

Ash: Those two are going too far by picking on those kids.

Maria: That's right Ash.

Me: Lets get them!

We went at them and Ash swooped in and kicked Hawk in the face.

Me: Over here kids.

The kids went over to us and I comforted them.

Me: Are you all okay?

Claire: We're fine J.D. Thanks to you.

Me: No problem. (To Hawk and Hank) You three buttfaces just will never learn. Picking on little kids. This is a whole new low for you.

Maria (smirks at Hank and Hawk): You two really want to go through this again?

Hawk: Yeah we do.

Hank: And beating you guys up will be sweet revenge!

Ash: I don't think so! Come on Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Lincoln and Ash spread their wings and they charged at then and Ash punched Hawk in the face and kicked Hank in the stomach and crotch. Hank screamed like a little girl. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted them and they screamed in agony as they were electrocuted with 1 billion volts of electricity.

Nico: Ouch. That is cool but powerful. Hawk and Hank you two have failed this state!

Me: You tell them man!

Ash: Lets send these two back to prison! Pikachu lets electrocute them!

Ash and Pikachu fired a blast of lightning and it electrocuted them with 5 billion volts of electricity. OUCH!

Ash: You two are never gonna be welcome here.

Lincoln: You tell them Ash. It's back to prison for you.

Me: But I think another trial is in order.

Lincoln: Good idea.

We slapped the cuffs on them and the cops took them away.

Hawk: They attacked us first!

Officer: Tell it to the judge Hawk!

They took them away.

Me: Those buttheads just will never learn.

Nico: No they won't.

Lincoln: Those two are pure evil.

Me: They sure are. There are kinds of people in this world that will never change and will never be rehabilitated. They will just keep ruining other peoples lives and the world is much better off without them.

Smokescreen: It's amazing how even Cybertronians have spirit animals. I wonder what mine will be.

My watch device beeped.

Me: Uh oh.

I looked at my device and saw a nasty war going down in Downtown Gotham Royal York and the cops were at war with the mercenaries of Omni Consumer Products, a major mega corporation that makes all kinds of advanced cybernetic technologies.

Me: Wow! Looks like a war is going on.

Then the signal was interrupted by a video signal from a woman being held prisoner in OmniCorp named Dr. Marie Lazarus.

Lazarus: People of Gotham Royal York, this is an illegal broadcast! It may be cut off at any time so listen to me. OCP is lying to you. They're destroying people's lives for big business. Those Rehabs you see on TV, they're mercenaries hired by OCP to throw people out of their homes and into the streets! You've got to believe me. I'm speaking for all the homeless and jobless citizens of this city and every city like it run by the heartless, capitalist scumbags who want you to think their way and do whatever will make them more money. See those commercials for Delta City where the future has a silver lining? Well, only silver is lining their pockets. OCP doesn't care about the people. OCP cares about rich people. Right now, as I speak, the people of Cadillac Heights are being forced out of their very own neighborhood. Your neighborhood's next unless you fight back now! Time is running out. OCP is the enemy. For God's sake, help us! Innocent people are dying.

Me: Looks like we have an evil company to destroy.

I press the Prime Omega Emergency button.

Me: Lets roll!

All of Team Loud Phoenix Storm was called in and so was the Justice League, The Avengers and the Redemption Squad. We set out for downtown Gotham Royal York.

* * *

In the middle of Downtown Gotham Royal York we saw the entire city in the grip of a massive war with OCP. We saw fiery explosions break out and destroying cars, buildings and more. The rebels were firing bullets, grenades, bazookas, missiles and more at the OCP tanks, mercenaries and Otamu androids. Then a blast of gravity lightning hit the OCP tanks and they all exploded. Superman and Green Lantern fired laser and green laser blasts and blew the mercenaries away.

Nico: You OCP buttfaces have failed this city!

Smokescreen turned into his car mode.

Smokescreen: Just call me the Autobot who isn't there! (emits smoke from tailpipe to create a cloud of smoke, distracting the Otomo androids)

Shockwave: Your androids are inferior compared to my weaponry! (fires at androids)

Aqua Man (Mega Man): I bet water can short these scrapheaps out!

Aqua Man fired blasts of water at the androids and they did short out and explode.

Lodestar (magnetiizes some androids): They just don't build drones like they used to.

Carol: Eat radioactive death!

Carol fired Godzilla's Spiral ray and it hit an android and it exploded and burned all the other androids into exploding rubble.

Aqua Man: Combo time!

Hook: Lets get them!

Hook grabbed a chunk of a destroyed building and hurled it at the OCP scum and Aqua Man fired a powerful blast of water.

Aqua Man and Hook: AQUA MACE SMASH!

The water wrapped around the rubble and turned into a massive mace ball of pure water and it slammed into the OCP cronies and crushed them.

Smokescreen: Time for our combo Patrick.

Patrick: Okay!

Patrick rolled into a tight ball and Smokescreen threw him into the air and fired lightning.

Smokescreen and Patrick: ELECTRIC CANNONBALL STARFISH SLAM!

The lightning merged with Patrick and he slammed into the OCP scumbags and electrocuted them and the androids exploded.

Patrick Star: Can we get ice cream later?

I facepalm.

Shockwave: Now for my Final Smash. LIGHTNING CAUTERIZER BURST!

Shockwave fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted more members of the OCP force and blew them all to pieces.

Me: Some (censored) are always trying to ice skate uphill.

Then we heart a jetpack booster coming and to our surprise we saw Robocop!

Me: Robocop!

He fired machine guns and missiles at the remaining OCP thugs and members and the rebels had won.

Me: Go to Hell OCP!

We had taken back all of Gotham Royal York.

Nicole sealed all of the OCP members into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Robocop approached us.

Robocop: You did me a huge favor.

Me: Alex Murphy A.K.A. Robocop. It's an honor to meet you. A lot of movies and a major franchise about you was made 32 years ago.

Robocop: I'm glad I have some friends, fans and some helpers.

Me: We do what we can.

Robocop saw Megan's armor.

Robocop (to Megan): Your armor is similar to mine, Megan.

Megan: Well, my armor actually used to belong to the original Dark Samus, who was a villain.

Robocop: And you're certain she won't be angry about you using her suit for good?

Megan: Considering that she's in the Book of Vile Darkness right now, I don't think she'll mind.

Nico (to Robocop): You might think of yourself as not human. But I think you're more human then most bad guys out there.

RoboCop: Thanks Nico.

Me: We can talk later. Right now it's time to put OCP out of business permanently. Vince, (Hands him a CD) Give this to the President of the United States of America and tell him it's a code Economy Ω emergency.

Vince: You got it partner.

Vince teleported to Washington D.C.

Me: J'onn prepare the Satellite Laser cannon and have it target the OCP building. Fire on my command.

Martian Manhunter: It will be done.

Me: Lets roll!

We then went to OCP!

* * *

In Washington D.C., the President was at work on an important document when the General of The Joint Chiefs of Staff and Vince came in.

General: Mr. President. Vince here has some information regarding OCP industries in Gotham Royal York. It's a code Economy Ω emergency.

Mr. President: Vince my boy what have you discovered?

Vince: J.D. Knudson sent me Mr. President and on this disk is incriminating information about Omni Consumer Products.

Vince handed the disk to him and the President played it and it revealed all of the extremely illegal and treasonous activity OCP was doing to not just the United States but to the entire planet as well. They did numerous crimes that would put even Lex Luthor to shame. The President of The United States was shocked. He immediately called for all the assets of OCP seized and all the employees of the company arrested and indicted for treason and numerous crimes.

Mr. President: Thank you for telling me this Vince. Tell J.D. to bring all the employees in for Treason and other charges and have OCP completely destroyed to nothing.

Vince: Yes sir Mr. President.

Vince teleported back.

* * *

We were flying towards OCP and Vince told me everything.

Me: It shall be done. Good work partner.

Vince: Thanks man.

We flew and then we smashed through the top window of the OCP building. We saw the main boss of OCP: PAUL MCDAGGETT!

Me: Paul McDaggett. You and all of OCP are hereby placed under arrest for crimes against the United States of America and the world.

Nico: McDaggett, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed this whole country.

Then two more Androids came out.

RoboCop: You won't get away. ROBOMACHINE GUN STORM!

RoboCop fired machine guns at the androids and blew them apart.

Me: Now lets go.

I snapped my fingers and beamed all of the OCP employees to a federal prison. We flew out of there.

Me: J'onn, Fire!

Martian Manhunter fired the Watchtower Laser and it hit the OCP building and blew it apart in a massive and fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The entirety of OCP was completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: Burn in Hell OCP.

Nico: Anyone caught in the blast was vaporized in an instant.

Me: Yep.

Carol: That corporation was bad and corrupted from the very start.

Me: Yep.

RoboCop: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the city we protect or you will face all of us.

Me: Yep.

All of OCP was found guilty of numerous crimes including Treason, Murder, Fraud and more and they were sentenced to eternity in the Neptune Prison for Traitors. Being the mastermind behind it all, Paul McDaggett was sentenced to death. He was executed by firing squad. During the fight Nico caught a Staryu and a Seaking.

* * *

The Trial of Hawk and Hank got underway.

(The Peoples Court Theme plays)

Hawk and Hank were in orange prison jumpsuits and we were sitting in the crowd representing the prosecution.

Bailiff: All rise! Calling courtroom to order in the case of people of the city of Gotham Royal York VS Hawk and Hank. Honorable Judge Camille V. Harm presiding.

Judge Harm: You may be seated.

We did so.

Judge Harm: The Prosecution may present it's case.

Each member of the Loud Family gave their testimony. The testimony was more than enough.

Everyone gasped in absolute horror!

Juror 1: THOSE TWO ARE MONSTERS!

Juror 2: Hawk and Hank are both worse than Attila The Hun!

Juror 3: They deserve the chair!

Juror 4: Lock them up forever!

Juror 5: That is completely awful!

Juror 6: Awful! Awful!

Hawk: YOU LIARS!

The judge banged her gavel.

Judge Harm: Order order! I know these two caused a lot of problems to everyone in the city and to most of our children. And I know you want to see them both get what's coming to them and I do too. But let us hear what everyone else has to say before we reach a decision. Also we can't give these two the Death Penalty because they are only 13 and 15 and it's completely unconstitutional to execute children with the methods of Capital Punishment.

Lincoln did his testimony.

Lincoln: Those two monsters Hawk and Hank ruined our families Halloween on October 31st, 2016 by stealing our candy and vandalizing everything on our block.

Lynn gave her testimony.

Lynn: Those two roughed me up and made me sprain my ankle during a football game. (This was before I moved to Royal Woods)

All the Loud's and everyone in Gotham Royal York testified for the Prosecution and the evidence was completely overwhelming.

After all the testimony and closing arguments the case went to the jury. It didn't take them long to reach a decision.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) Approximately 35 minutes later.

* * *

Me: Boy that was quick.

Judge Harm: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Jury foreman: We have your honor. We the jury in the above entitled case do find the defendants Hawk and Hank guilty on all charges.

Hawk: NO!

Hank: NO!

Judge Harm: YES! I can now do it! Hawk and Hank, as punishment for your horrible actions and your crimes against the populous of Gotham Royal York, it is the judgement of this court that you are both hereby sentenced to Life In Prison without the possibility of parole and you are hereby ordered to pay the Loud Family a restitution of $500,000,000,000,000.00. You will be remanded to the Uranus Prison for the rest of your natural lives effective immediately. Court is adjourned! (Bangs gavel)

Hawk and Hank were taken away.

Me: Burn in Hell you two!

Hank: You will pay for this you freak!

Hawk: We'll have our revenge!

Me: Don't count on it you meatheads.

Hawk and Hank will never terrorize the city ever again. We celebrated getting justice for everyone in Gotham Royal York by going to the Burpin' Burger. At the Uranus Prison, Hawk and Hank were given a special cell in Solitary Confinement and they were gonna be carried out in coffins by the time they get out. Life means life. They were gonna remain in prison until the day they die. BURN IN HELL HAWK AND HANK!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

RoboCop has been a very popular franchise ever since the 1980's. I love how he always brings the bad guys to their knees. And it was so cool how they made Alex Murphy into the most awesome cybernetic police officer ever! It was awesome! Peter Weller, Nancy Allen, Daniel O'Herlihy, Ronny Cox, Kurtwood Smith and Miguel Ferrer all did an awesome job back 32 years ago! I know the first and third movies and they were awesome! Too bad the 3rd movie was a major box office bomb. But it was awesome nonetheless. Who cares what those critics said back then? NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. And it was VinJedi1995 that gave me the idea for the RoboCop Chapter. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

RoboCop franchise is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Orion Pictures.


	646. Severed Brain Conqueror

It starts in the beautiful lush countryside of Idaho. Me, Xerneas, Varie and Laney were in a beautiful meadow and it was a beautiful day. The weather was beautiful and it was a gorgeous sunny day. I was riding on my Rapidash and Laney was riding on a Flygon. We stopped on a hill and we were enjoying the beauty of the meadow and it was gorgeous.

Me: (Inhales) Ah. It's so beautiful.

Laney: Boy it sure is.

Xerneas: I love the splendor and beauty of all life. It's so majestic and invigorating.

Varie: You said it Xenia.

Flygon saw something and he trilled.

Laney: What is it Flygon?

Flygon pointed to something. Laney saw two girls in a dried up riverbed and there was a rotten bridge over it.

Laney: What are those two girls doing over there?

Me: Hmm.

I pull out my binoculars and look at the bridge. They were wearing Japanese School uniforms and one girl had brown hair and glasses and the other had blonde hair in a braided ponytail.

Me: I wonder what those girls are up to.

Xerneas: Looks like they're testing out that bridge.

Me: Looks like it.

Varie: I wonder how come.

Then we saw the bridge break into pieces and the brown hair girl fell deep into the riverbed and was chest deep in the ground. But it was not ground, it was quicksand!

Me: That's quicksand! Come on! Hyah!

Rapidash neighed and we rode and flew to the bridge.

Xerneas: We have to hurry!

We rode and flew and we stopped at the bridge.

Me: Hold on! Stay calm and don't move.

I pulled out a rope and tied it into a lasso. I threw the lasso and it landed by the girl.

Flygon grabbed the blond girl to make sure she didn't fall in.

Me: Tie that around your waist.

Xerneas: Hold on Milinda.

Me: You know her Xenia?

Xerneas: No. All of life tells me everything.

Me: That makes sense. Pull!

We pulled and we succeeded and pulled her out.

Varie: Are you all right?

Milinda: Thanks to you. (Gasp) Wow! You're J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Erica: It's so awesome to meet you. I'm Erica.

Milinda: And I'm Milinda.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Varie: Let me clean you up Milinda.

Varie drenched her in water and cleaned her off.

Milinda: (Blubbers) Thanks Varie.

Varie: You're welcome.

I did an analysis on the bridge and it was really old. But it was just recently broken before it broke in half.

Me: This bridge was recently broken before it broke in half.

Laney: How did that happen?

Erica: That's what I would like to know.

Then we got an unwelcome surprise. We saw three Ducklett.

Me: Three Ducklett.

The Ducklett laughed at us.

Laney: Why are they laughing at us?

I remembered something Ash told me on his travels in the Unova region. He, Iris and Cilan had a run in with three mischievous Ducklett that really caused them a lot of trouble and he and Iris got burned with their Scald and frozen with Ice Beam. It was no pretty picnic. They took Ash's hat, a Sandile's sunglasses and Cilan's serving dome.

Me: Ash told me about these three Ducklett. They caused him, Iris and Cilan so much trouble in the Unova region and it was not funny!

Laney: I didn't know that Ash and his friends had a bad history with these Ducklett.

Erica: These three are perfect for me.

Me: These three will be perfect for you, Laney and me.

I give her a poke ball.

Me: I'll weaken them and we can go for it.

Erica: Thanks J.D.

Me: Okay.

Xerneas: This is gonna be so awesome.

Me: It's time to demonstrate my Z-Move!

I had a special bracelet on my right arm called the Z-Ring and it enables me to utilize powerful abilities for pokemon depending on what element they are called Z-Moves.

Laney: Z-Move? What are those?

Xerneas: They're ultra powerful moves pokemon can use that are used through elemental stones called Z-Crystals.

Me: That's right. And here is a demonstration.

I pulled out a Firium Z crystal and insert it into my Z-Ring.

Me: Lets do this Rapidash. INFERNO OVERDRIVE!

Rapidash was enveloped in a huge amount of fire and it charged and hit the three Ducklett and rammed them with incredible power. The three Ducklett were down.

Laney: Here's our chance! Pokeball Go!

Erica: Pokeball go!

Me: Pokeball go!

We threw the pokeballs and they opened and the Ducklett went into them. The red lights turned on and they turned off 5 seconds later and we had caught them!

Me: Erica you did it!

Erica: No J.D. WE did it.

Me: We sure did.

Laney: My own Ducklett. I think it's a cute Pokemon.

I gave her the thumbs up.

Milinda: You guys are awesome!

Me: We get that all the time.

Laney: Where were you trying to go before you ran into trouble?

Erica: We were heading home. We decided to take a shortcut and it only lead to trouble.

Me: And we arrived and saved you.

Xerneas: We sure did.

Me: Lets get you two home.

We got Milinda and Erica home and we later went back home. They were forever indebted to me.

* * *

In the Endsville part of the city we were walking down the streets and enjoying the sights of the city. We saw former villain of Evil Con Carne, Mr. Skarr tending to his garden.

Skarr: Hello, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I hope you don't mind the mess. I just had a big lunch.

Donatello: It's not problem, Mr. Skarr.

Skarr: Anyway, I don't exactly know why you're here. I gave up on villainy a long time ago. I'm still trying to come up with ways to form Underfist now that Mindy's cursed.

Me: We were just walking around the Endsville part of the city and keeping an eye out for trouble.

Nico: Mr. Skarr, I know you gave up on villainy. But if you help us take down your former boss, we'll make sure that no one tries to harm your garden again. Not even Billy.

Billy: (Offended) Hey!

Me: I heard a lot about Hector Con Carne. He's a disembodied brain and stomach.

Lori J.: How did he get like that?

Me: He was a rich playboy that was blown apart in a huge explosion that left only his brain and stomach. He wants to rule over the world with an iron fist. His brain and stomach were attached to the body of a circus bear named Boskov. And I should know. Because I'm the one that blew up his body and left him as nothing more than a brain and stomach.

Lincoln: That is awesome!

Lynn: You sure showed him!

Lori L.: I literally hate people like that!

Me: Me too Lori and you all know how we feel about people that try to dominate the world. Not only that but he's also the 23rd most wanted villain on the F.B.I.'s 10 most wanted list.

Laney: Looks like we have another villain to take down.

Skarr: (To the Viewers) Hector Con Carne is not on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy anymore. But it'll be good to get him out of the picture for good.

Me: Lets get ready for him. Skarr, you know where Hector Con Carne lives right?

Skarr: I sure do.

Me: Okay.

Skarr: But we'll need the help of two former friends. I heard that Hector has fired Major Doctor Ghastly and Boskov for some reason.

Luna: But dude, wasn't Boskov his body?

Skarr: This isn't the first time that Hector's fired Boscov. But it is the first time that he's fired Ghastly.

Me: Where are they now?

Skarr: They're on that island where you banished that abusive trainer. Paul I think his name was.

Me: All the way down there!? Thank you Skarr. When this is over we'll give you a garden that is worthy of 100 Eden's.

Skarr: You're welcome J.D.

We flew over to the island.

* * *

Off the coast of southern Africa we arrived at the Island of Banished Comic Relief Villains.

We landed on the island and we saw Major Doctor Ghastly and Boskov crying.

Me: Major Doctor Ghastly and Boskov?

Major Dr. Ghastly: Team Loud Phoenix Storm? What are you all doing here?

Me: We came to get you out of here and bring Hector Con Carne to justice.

Major Dr. Ghastly: He threw us away like yesterdays garbage and ruined our lives!

Me: He will pay for it. I promise you and we'll give you both much better jobs.

Major Dr. Ghastly: You will!? Oh thank you J.D.

Me: Lets go dish out some payback Team Loud Phoenix Storm Style! (Cracks Knuckles)

Then Paul's spirit appeared.

Me: Paul. So it is true. You are dead.

Paul: That's right. My own Sinister 6 turned against me and killed me!

Nico: Paul, you have failed the world of Pokemon!

Sandman: I think you deserved this Paul.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) You are a worthless waste of space.

Paul (to Sandman and Kraven): I should've made sure to keep you two in line!

Kraven: You have no honor, Paul. You threatened my life and kept me from my beloved.

Sandman: And you didn't even care that my daughter was dying!

Nico: I don't blame Ock, Hobgoblin, Scorpion, and Mysterio for killing you over getting Electro, Hydro Man, and Vuiture killed the first time. If you got May killed, I would've done the same thing!

Shocker: You know, Paul. Me and Rhino chose to stay at our Australia base when the rest of our Sinister Six teammates went after you.

Paul: Why? Because you two are pathetic and weak?

Rhino: Because we didn't want to risk destroying our friendship with Flint at that time!

Me: You give all Pokemon trainers everywhere an extremely bad name. All you use them for is nothing but tools for your own selfish purposes.

Nico: Don't worry, Paul. Your Pokemon are in good hands. We've even been treating them a lot better then you did too! (shoots Pyro's flames at him)

Nicole then sealed Paul into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Ash: Good riddance to that stupid jerk.

Dawn: Yeah.

Serena: He deserved death and he will never be loved.

Me: No he won't. Lets head back and set out for Hector Con Carne's home.

We did so. We went back to Skarr's house and got him and he lead us to Hector Con Carne's island.

* * *

We were flying over to Hector Con Carne's Island and we saw that it was in the shape of a bunny.

Me: It's an island shaped like a bunny.

Lucy: What a pathetic creature.

Natsu: I hope Hector likes being burned.

Lori L.: I will literally turn that brain into a flat pancake pretzel!

My Dark Orb detector gauntlet detected a dark orb.

Me: Looks like Hector Con Carne got himself a Dark Orb. Lets go!

We flew in.

Hector Con Carne was almost ready to do his latest plot to dominate the world when a fiery explosion blasted a hole in through the ceiling and we flew in. We saw that Hector Con Carne had his body back and he was stronger than ever.

Hector: (Spanish Accent) J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Hector Con Carne! You were just a brain and stomach from what I remember. Because I'm the one that blew up your body.

Hector was infuriated.

Hector: You! (Enraged Screaming) I AM NOW JUST A BRAIN AND STOMACH BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!

Our auras flared up and we got a tremendous power increase.

Me: Thanks for the power boost.

Hector: Do you like it? Thanks to the Dark Orb, I managed to create my original body that you blew up!

Nico: I'm pretty sure J.D. was trying to blow up all of you!

Me: Just like old times huh Hector?

Hector: It is. Now lets dance.

Nico: Hector Con Carne, you have failed this world!

Blade Man: And you give brains a bad name!

Hector: Skarr, baby, I thought we had a thing going on!

Skarr: You and I are not a thing! Besides, the last time I followed you, my garden got wrecked!

Me: Lets take him down!

Hector: Guards, ANNIHILATE!

The guards fired cannonballs with skull and crossbones on them from their blasters and we dodged them. The cannonballs slammed into the guards faces and smashed their skulls open.

Me: My turn.

I kicked a guard and grabbed his blaster and I took another blaster.

Me: Check this out.

I sprouted 10 squid tentacles and grabbed 10 blasters and I was firing cannonballs all over the place and everyone else was behind me.

BANG BANG BANG!

SMASH SMASH SMASH! CRASH! CRASH CRASH!

Hector: Are you all really going to beat up Willy Wonka in his chocolate factory?

Megan: Well, we did do the same thing with your Oompa Loompas.

Me: Your guards are completely stupid and imbecilic morons.

Guards were dropping like flies as their skulls were being smashed in by the cannonballs and blood and brains were flying everywhere and smashing everything apart.

The guards fired more cannonballs and Matilda used her psychic powers and blew the cannonballs back at them and smashed their faces in.

Ransack (Cybertron): Time to burn some rubber.

Ransack turned into a motorcycle.

Ransack: Lori you want to have some fun?

Lori J.: I think I know what you're gonna do Ransack.

Lori got on Ransack and he gunned it.

Ransack: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Planet Key went into his seat and it turned it into a turbo rocket booster. Ransack really was burning rubber and Lori was firing blasts of fire at the guards and incinerated them.

Lori J.: Lets make these freaks suffer. Dirt Boss, Downshift and Mirage!

The Race Minicon Team became the Skyboom Shield and Lori took it and the Guards fired more Cannonballs and the Skyboom Shield blew them back when it hit them and smashed their skulls in.

Ransack: You're doing really well Lori.

Lori J.: I only got started.

Ransack: Lets get them Lori!

Lori J.: You got it.

Me: Combo time guys!

Matilda: You got it J.D.

Matilda channeled energy into her hands and she formed a powerful energy ball and Windcharger formed a powerful ball of Electromagnetic energy.

Matilda and Windcharger: MAGNETIC PSYCHIC BLAST!

Matilda fired a blast of Psychic energy from her hands and Windcharger fired his magnetic energy blast and they combined and obliterated many of the guards in an instant.

Ransack: Lets get this on.

He transformed.

Ransack: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Planet Key went into his seat and it turned into a powerful blaster.

Blade Man had his swords ready.

Ransack and Blade Man: LASERSWORD SLASH!

Ransack fired his lasers and they merged with Blade Man's swords and Blade Man slashed and incinerated more guards in an instant.

All of Hector Con Carne's guards were destroyed.

Me: Now it's just you and us Hector Con Jerk.

Hector: Bring it on Pig!

Me: Pig!? Are you talking to me?

Lincoln: Uh oh, he called him a pig!

Me: Are you talking to me!?

Laney: He shouldn't have done that.

Me: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?

Luan: Now he's in for it.

Me: THEY CALL ME MR. PIG! (Echoing) **COMEDY STYLE: STINKBOMB VOMITSTORM!**

I fired a green ball of energy and it hit Hector and exploded and released a mondo fart!

KABOOM! FART!

The stinkbomb covered him in raw sewage, skunk oil and a lot of unmentionable crud that smelled so horrible that it made the whole island smell worse than puke. The smell was so horrible that it made all of us hurl our guts out.

Donny and Skarr had nose plugs on. The stench brought out a Talonflame, an Omastar, a Mr. Mime and a Scyther.

Me: A Talonflame and an Omastar.

Nico: And a Mr. Mime and a Scyther. I'll catch those two.

Me: And I'll catch the Talonflame and Omastar.

We did so.

Me: Now to finish him off. Final Smash time!

Donatello: I'll start. BO STAFF SLAMMER!

Purple energy enveloped Donny's bo staff and he slammed it into Hector with devastating force.

Skarr: My turn! THIS IS FOR ALL THE YEARS OF NEVER BEING APPRECIATED! SCARSTORM BLAST!

Skarr took a powerful ray gun and fired it. It blew Hector's body to pieces and completely destroyed the dark orb he had. It gave us a massive power boost. All that was left of Hector was his brain and stomach and I put them in a jar.

Skarr (to the defeated Hector): You know, I could kill you right now. But fortunately for you, JD and the others have something else in mind.

Me: You are going to prison for a long time Hector. You will never dominate the world again.

We condemned Hector Con Carne to eternity in the Sun Prison for world conquerors. We honored our promise and gave Skarr a garden better then 10,000 Eden's combined and used our magic to make it completely indestructible. We gave Major Dr. Ghastly a much better job in our laboratory and Boskov had the jar attachments removed and was a normal circus bear again. He is Luan's entertainment bear. We seized all of Hector's weapons and machines and money.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Evil Con Carne was the funny sister cartoon of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and it was extremely funny. The reason it was cancelled after two seasons was because its creator Maxwell Atoms was juggling two cartoons all at once and it was really stressful. Which lead to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy becoming more popular than Evil Con Carne. Making it one of the Underrated Cartoons. I thought Hector Con Carne was a funny guy and a silly villain but he was always defeated in the end. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Evil Con Carne is owned by Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network


	647. The Time-Traveling Scientist

It starts with us watching Meet the Robinsons and it was a great movie about a young orphan boy that travels in time to the year 2037 and he finds out some surprising revelations that forever change his life. With us were the future versions of William, Maria, Elena, Riku, Stewie and Venom.

Nico: (to Future Riku, Stewie, Elena, and Venom) So what have you guys been up to in Neo Gotham?

Future Riku: We've been fighting the Jokerz and it was an incredibly tough group. They would rather use pranks for crime.

Future Riku looks like how he looks in Kingdom Hearts III.

Elena is wearing a white lab coat with a lightning t-shirt and black pants and black stiletto shoes.

Venom looks the same but he's stronger than ever. Eddie Brock however has a beard and is married to Anne and they have 4 kids. 2 boys and 2 girls.

Stewie looks like his future self in Stewie's Excellent Adventure. He is now married to Penelope and has 3 girls.

Luan: Those people give all comedians everywhere a really bad name!

Me: You said it Luan. But I have a strong feeling that the movie Meet The Robinsons is a real movie. And lets be ready for anything.

Luna: You got it dude.

Later we went to a science fair. We saw all kinds of awesome experiments.

Ed (sees a baking soda volcano): Yum! Soda! (about to drink it)

Me: Ed drop it!

Ed: Okay.

We met Lewis and his invention is a Future Viewer.

Lewis: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Lewis.

Lewis: It's so awesome.

Me: We have had numerous adventures that defy the laws of all physics.

Lewis: I'm surprised that the only Decepticons dead are Megatron, Frenzy, Starscream, Dirge, Soundwave, and Thrust.

William: Honestly, I expected the body count to be pretty high by the time we finished Megatron off.

Maria: But it turned out that some of the Decepticons didn't need saving from themselves. The whole Decepticon army minus the 6 deceased aforementioned Decepticons need saving from themselves.

Nico: It's amazing what you can accomplish when you simply reason with redeemable people in a calm and civilized manner.

I tested his invention and it worked perfectly. I saw my future and I had it showed me and my fiancés tying the knot and having a wonderful family and saving the universe and more.

Me: Wow! Lewis your invention works perfectly!

Varie: It sure does. I love that future.

Celica: Me too. I can't wait for it all to happen.

Rachel S.D.: Me too.

Then suddenly we saw a T-Rex appear and it was being controlling. Ed went Edzilla.

Edzilla (to mind controlled T Rex): Stupid T Rex can't punch because of tiny arms. ED SHOW YOU HOW TO PUNCH! (punches T Rex)

He knocked it out and we then met Wilbur, a Time Travel Cop.

Static: You sure you're a Time Cop, Wilbur. Because you look a little young to be one.

Wilbur: It's all true.

Wilbur told us that he was from the year 2037 and that he came to tell Lewis that he has an amazing life ahead of him.

Wilbur: My favorite adventure that you guys went on was when you guys fought Blight.

William: I remember that. Me and Maria got to see our future selves there.

Me: It was an extremely Radioactive adventure. (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan.

I then sensed another presence behind me and I saw a man that looked like a stereotypical villain from the 1920's about to swipe Lewis' invention. Nico swooped in and kicked him in the face. It was BOWLER HAT GUY and on his head was the evil hat Doris.

Lewis: Something about Bowler Hat Guy looked familiar.

Me: Lewis, Bowler Hat Guy is really your best friend Goob. He became like this because he missed a prominent catch and he couldn't handle anything like a man should.

Lynn: He's like me and I could never accept defeat no matter what. But now I am a girl of honor and I realize what a complete and total fool I was.

Lewis: So Goob became a bad guy... because of me?

Mr. Incredible (thinking of Syndrome): Don't worry, Lewis. You're not the only one who accidentally created a villain.

Batman: And I did the same with the Joker.

Me: Also I'm sorry you got abandoned by your mom and I think she wasn't ready for parenting. But we can help you with that.

Nico: Lewis, I assure you. After this mess is over, we'll let you see your mom.

Lewis: Thank you Nico.

Bowler Hat Guy got up.

Lewis knew what he had to do.

Lewis: Goob. I know it's you. What happened was not my fault. I'm sorry you became like this and how it all played. And for that I'm so sorry.

Nico (to Bowler Hat Guy): Look, you may have missed out on the winning catch. But you never getting adopted was your own fault because you couldn't handle things like a man! Now, I'm giving you a choice. You can take responsibility for your own life and keep moving forward. Or you can keep living in the past and mess up everyone's future!

Bowler Hat Guy realized that Nico was right. Then my device detected a Dark Orb in the hat he was wearing.

Me: That hat he has it's got a Dark Orb!

The hat was called Doris and it was an invention that Lewis made gone bad. It was a hat designed to be the perfect helper for anyone. But something went wrong and it turned evil.

Bowler Hat Guy: Is this the part where you kill me or throw me in one of your prisons?

Nico: (sees Doris gaining a dark Aura as well as a Heartless Symbol): Nope. You're not the real bad guy. Your partner in crime is.

The hat flew away and everyone flew after it.

Future William (to Future Stewie, Maria, Venom, Riku, and Elena): What do you say guys? Up for one last mission together?

They agreed.

Elena: Just like old times.

Venom: We're always up for an awesome fight.

Riku: Lets get him!

Lisa: Wait 2nd Elder Brother. I have a new invention that can help you and the Voltron Force beat that headwear monstrosity. Follow me.

I did so and Lisa took me to her lab.

* * *

Out in a field, everyone was fighting Doris. It was proving to be a worthy adversary.

Nico: Doris, you have failed this city!

Hoist (Armada): More light he has failed this timeline!

Hoist fired lasers and missiles and Static fired lightning and blew its arms off.

Hoist: Combo time Static!

Static: Right!

Hoist fired a bunch of missiles and Static fired a huge blast of lightning.

Hoist and Static: LIGHTNING MISSILE FIRESTORM!

The lightning and missile blew Doris' arms off.

Crumplezone fired lasers.

Crumplezone: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron turned his jet thrusters into powerful shoulder lasers.

Star Sapphire: Lets get him Crumplezone.

Crumplezone: You got it!

Crumplezone and Star Sapphire fired a bunch of lasers.

Crumplezone and Star Sapphire: LOVELASER FIRESTORM!

The lasers and Purple light beams bombarded Doris and severely burned it.

Lewis: Final Smash time! PHOTON BOMBARDMENT!

Lewis fired a powerful photon laser blast and it hit Doris and burned it.

Future Elena fired a massive blast of lightning at Doris and electrocuted it. She slashed its limbs off with her lightning keyblade. Future Venom fired webs into Doris' eye and blinded it and kicked it and sent it into the air. Future Stewie fired numerous blasts from ray guns. Future Riku fired numerous blasts of water from his keyblade. Future Maria fired a massive blast of water and drenched Doris. Future William fired a tremendouse blast of fire and burned Doris.

Then a blast of ice appeared, a blast of lightning and a cloud of Stun Spore appear and they hit Doris and electrocuted and immobilized and froze Doris in place. We saw a Jynx, a Dustox, a Beautifly and an Electabuzz.

Nico: A Jynx, a Dustox, a Beautifly and an Electabuzz. I'll catch the Jynx and Electabuzz and leave the Dustox and Beautifly for J.D.

May: I have a Beautifly and I can give J.D. some pointers.

Nico: That's thoughtful May.

Nico caught the Jynx and Electabuzz.

Jessie: I miss my Dustox. I released it before Team Rocket was destroyed.

Lincoln: That's sad Jessie. I'm sorry.

Jessie: Thanks Lincoln.

Doris tried to take over Maria but she turned into her water form when the evil hat got close.

Maria (smirks): Go on, Doris. Try to take me over. All you need to do is make contact with me and you'll be finished!

Batman 2039: My turn! THE WORLD NEEDS A BATMAN!

Batman's from all of the Space Time Continuum appeared and threw numerous bat bombs and they hit Doris and exploded.

Lewis: (To the Viewers) These battles are awesome!

The a Lion Roar was heard and they all saw the 5 lions.

Keith: Looks like you all could use some help.

Nico: We owe you one Keith.

Keith: Thanks Nico.

The Lions slashed and blasted Doris.

Keith: Ready to form Voltron. (Pulls a handle) Activate Interlock. Dynotherms Connected. Infracells up. Mega Thrusters are go!

Voltron Force: GO VOLTRON FORCE!

The lions flew into the sky and were changing.

Keith: Form Feet and Legs.

The Blue and Yellow Lions became feet and legs. The Black Lion became the torso.

Keith: Form Arms and Body.

The Green and Red Lions became the arms. The Arms and legs attached.

Keith: And I'll form the head.

Voltron's head formed and it was ready.

* * *

In Lisa's lab she was showing me an awesome Voltron Lion.

Lisa: I've been analyzing the Voltron Lions during our assistance with the Voltron Force and I figured why not build a Voltron Lion for you 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: Awesome!

Lisa: Indeed. It's a purple lion with angel wings. When it merges with Voltron it will enhance its power 100-fold and give it enhanced speed and flight with angel wings.

Me: This is amazing!

Lisa: Indeed. To get to it you'll use this.

Lisa pressed a button on a remote and a chute rose up.

Me: Okay I know what to do.

Lisa hands me a Voltron key.

Me: Thanks Lisa.

I go down a chute and it landed in a pod that took me to the purple lion and it had awesome angel wings. I was in the cockpit of the lion.

Me: Insert Key!

I insert the key into the control panel and it was activated.

Me: Key set! Launch Lion!

The lion roared and flew to the battle site.

Me: This is so awesome!

Voltron and the Doris hat were equal. It was blocking Voltron's Blazing Sword with no problems.

Keith: We're too equally matched!

Me: Sorry I'm late. Need some help Keith?

My lion fired a cosmic laser from its eyes and it hit Doris.

Keith: You have a lion J.D.?

Me: Lisa made it. It's a cosmic lion for the Voltron Force.

Keith: This is fantastic!

Princess Allura: How will it help us J.D.?

Me: You're about to find out now Princess Allura. (Turns a Handle) Activate Interlock, Dynotherms Connected, Infracells Up and Mega Thrusters are go! ANGEL VOLTRON ACTION!

My lion glowed purple and turned into a backpack with angel wings and it latched onto Voltron's back.

Keith felt Voltron get stronger.

Keith: Voltron got supercharged!

Hunk: What is your lion doing to Voltron J.D.?

Me: It's increasing his strength 100-fold and it enhances its power just as powerful.

Pidge: This is fantastic!

Lance: It's amazing!

Keith: We appreciate your help again J.D.

Me: Anything for friends Keith.

Doris came at Angel Voltron.

Me: Watch what the wings can do Keith. FIRE FEATHER LASERS!

The wings folded and fired laser feathers and they hit Doris and exploded.

Hunk: That was amazing!

Me: You haven't seen anything yet.

Doris got up and fired lasers.

Me: WING SHIELD DEFENSE!

The wings shielded Voltron.

Me: Watch this. FIRE TRI-LASER CROSS!

The wings pointed and fired a triangular laser beam and it hit Doris and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Keith: Lets finish this bad cloth. FORM BLAZING SWORD!

Angel Voltron formed its sword and flew with incredible speed and slashed it in half and Doris exploded into nothing.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Yeah!

Keith: Way to go team! And thank you J.D. for helping us.

Me: No problem Keith.

Lori: That was literally awesome!

Leni: Totes! That hat was a bad fashion sense.

Me: No kidding.

The lions separated and landed. I caught the Beautifly and Dustox.

Lewis (Bowler Hat Guy is starting to fade away): Goob, wh-what's happening to you?

Bowler Hat Guy: [looks at himself] I think... my timeline has been erased! The timeline where I became a villain no longer exists! (smiles) Goodbye, Lewis. [finally fades away]

Me: I'm sorry Lewis. But you can still make things right Lewis.

And we did so and managed to help Lewis make things right. Goob got the winning catch and everything was corrected. We decided to adopt Lewis and he was now a Cornelius and we reunited him with his biological mother and she was so proud of how far he had come.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Meet the Robinsons was a very interesting Science Fiction Disney movie from 2015 and it was so cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and got me into the movie. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	648. End of A Cheapskate

It starts in the middle of the night. Lily and SpongeBob were looking over Mr. Krabs personal information. Lily was starting to notice that Mr. Krabs is a pathological liar and his greed has risen to whole new heights.

SpongeBob: So you see Lily, Mr. Krabs may be the owner of the Krusty Krab's but he is a cheapskate that only cares about one thing: Money.

Lily: He's like Flip. He was like Mr. Krabs in every way possible. If we stop him we can have you become the owner of the Krusty Krabs and bring his greed down.

They went to the computer and saw that Mr. Krabs had done so many crimes that it makes even Plankton himself look like a joke. The crimes he did are as follows and they appear in the following episodes:

Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with SpongeBob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. This is also a labor law violation because it was closing time before the pizza order even began.

Lily: A Krabby Patty Pizza sounds tasty.

SpongeBob: Oh it is delicious Lily.

Lily: Maybe I should bring one home for the family.

Squeaky Boots: He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination forced him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"), eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots.

Lily: I would call that as an act of karma.

Spongebob: Me too.

Scaredy Pants: He pranked SpongeBob with a ghost story with aid from Squidward just for amusement. This shows that Mr. Krabs is also a sadistic bully.

Lily: What a Bully! And I thought Luan's pranks were bad enough on April Fools Day. No offense Mr. SquarePants. I know April Fools Day is your favorite holiday.

SpongeBob: None taken Lily. But yeah I know what you mean. But those pranks your sister did were really dangerous.

Lily: That was before I started working for you.

Arrgh!: This is the first episode where Krabs is entirely the main antagonist of an episode. His first notorious deed was he hired Patrick just so he can fire him. Then, he kept harassing SpongeBob and intruded his pineapple house just to keep playing the board game, as while SpongeBob is exhausted and wants to go to sleep. The next morning, Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. He becomes a tyrannical control freak towards the two, condemning them that they're tired and hungry from the treasure hunt, then makes them sleep on the cold ground while he himself gets a warm tent. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. SpongeBob and Patrick then finally get fed up with Krabs's greed and fight over the treasure chest, then when the Flying Dutchman gets angered at how loud their arguing is and that they dug up his treasure, Krabs immediately incriminates SpongeBob and Patrick. In a twist of irony, the Dutchman rewards the latter two with actual gold doubloons and only gives plastic to Krabs.

Lily: What a jerk of a pirate. But Nicole loves treasure hunts.

SpongeBob: That was a fun adventure.

Hooky: Humiliated SpongeBob in front of his daughter Pearl and her friends by stripping him naked.

Lily: That was so mean.

SpongeBob: I've never been so humiliated in all my life.

Neptune's Spatula: After telling SpongeBob he has full confidence that SpongeBob will win the fry cook challenge, Mr. Krabs bets all his money on Neptune winning. However, SpongeBob was declared the winner and Mr. Krabs started crying. SpongeBob, thinking Krabs is crying since the former is being forced by Neptune to move to Atlantis to be a fry cook, tries to assure Krabs "I'll miss you too", but Mr. Krabs complains he's crying about losing all his money.

Lily: He bet on you!? That is sick!

SpongeBob: But I did get to teach King Neptune how to make Krabby Patties the right way.

Lily: That's good.

Bubble Buddy: Makes Squidward cater to Bubble Buddy, threatening to make his life miserable otherwise. Later he joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy because SpongeBob had paid Krabs in (worthless) bubble-money for expensive services and food until they found out he was alive.

Lily: Squidward I can accept because he's a worthless loser.

SpongeBob: He may be a loser but Mr. Krabs already made his life miserable more than it is.

Lily: True.

Patty Hype: Takes over SpongeBob's Pretty Patties stand so he can earn money (even though he and Squidward laughed at Spongebob earlier about the pretty patties). However, the Pretty Patties turned out to have side effects that angered the customers. After pointing out the Patties added unnatural color to their appearances and demanding refunds, Mr. Krabs then ran away screaming in fear (because he's worried he'll lose his money, not because the crowd is angry at him). The angry mob of color-mutated fish may have caught up on Mr. Krabs and physically beat him up.

Lily: You sold colored Krabby Patties?

SpongeBob: I sure did Lily and they were a success. 46,853 customers.

Lily: Wow! That's a lot of customers!

SpongeBob: It sure was a lot.

Lily: Looks like karma got him again. In a rainbow justifiable way.

Lily and SpongeBob laughed.

Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to SpongeBob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen).

Lily: He stole lots of stuff and lied to you and Patrick!? What a thief!

SpongeBob: I know and it was Free Balloon Day that day.

Lily: That was a misunderstanding. You didn't know it was Free Balloon Day.

Pressure: Joined Squidward, SpongeBob & Patrick into mocking Sandy just to prove that Sea Creatures are more superior.

Lily: I may be a human and breathe in both air and water but that is too far. I think Land and Sea Creatures are both amazing regardless.

SpongeBob: That's very grand of you to say that Lily.

The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. The zookeeper explains Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her egg (containing a baby clam). Mr. Krabs doesn't apologize, only making up the excuse "But it's Free Day!" and the fish all throw peanuts at him. Off-screen, Mr. Krabs presumably was arrested by the police for petty theft.

Lily: Boy Mr. Krabs loves the word "Free" but even I wouldn't abuse Free Day like that.

SpongeBob: Me neither.

Lily: And he took Clamu's pearl? What a jerk.

Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours without a break or hiring extra employees for the night shift (much to Squidward's dismay).

Lily: That's another labor law broken. If I worked for 24 hours nonstop, I would be so tired I couldn't even move.

Sailor Mouth: He used foul language along with SpongeBob and Patrick after explaining to them about swearing and was about to punish them by making them paint the restaurant. However, this only began when he stubbed his foot and lost his temper from the pain.

Lily: I think we need to wash his mouth out with soap. Dish soap.

SpongeBob: That sounds too poisonous Lily.

Lily: You're right. Bar soap is just fine.

Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks SpongeBob into collecting jellyfish. SpongeBob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more Jelly Krabby Patties can be made (this even kills off lots of jellyfish up to where the factory resorted to using barrels to store their dead bodies). The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning and electrocuting his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu.

Lily: He made you catch all those Jellyfish for a sweatshop!? That is completely inhumane!

SpongeBob: I know. It was the most despicable thing he has ever done to Jellyfish.

Lily: I love Jellyfishing just as much as you do Mr. SquarePants.

Squid on Strike: Forcefully charges his employees for their "slacking", even though the stuff they did on the slacking list were needed to do their jobs (such as existing, talking, standing) and fired both of them. After Spongebob destroyed the Krusty Krab in revenge, Mr. Krabs forces him and Squidward to pay for the damages by working for him "FOREVER".

Lily: Mr. SquarePants, is the Krusty Krab unionized?

SpongeBob: I don't think so Lily.

Lily: More labor laws broken by Mr. Krabs. We'll unionize the Krusty Krabs after this.

My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which SpongeBob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told SpongeBob about a story about losing a friend (actually a dollar he spent on soda) which inspired SpongeBob to release Mystery into the wild. It should be noted that Mr. Krabs wished for Mystery to be given up as he noticed she was not enjoying her unnatural surroundings and did console Spongebob when he tearfully gave up Mystery stating he had done the right thing for her. After Mystery does gallop away, Mr. Krabs tries to comfort SpongeBob who is lamenting her (as Krabs is in a good mood about having gotten rid of Mystery), Squidward teases that Mystery managed to eat the Krusty Krabs's cash reserves and therefore Krabs yells at SpongeBob to quickly get her back. The audience can imply that SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs never found Mystery since she didn't make another appearance and so Mr. Krabs never recovered the money she ate.

Lily: Animal Cruelty to his list. What a jerk!

Nasty Patty: Forces SpongeBob to help him make a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his restaurant was a phony. He along with SpongeBob try to get rid of the "body" which was still alive, getting the health inspector injured more and more.

Lily: The Nasty Patty!? Gross! And you guys thought you killed the Health Inspector?

SpongeBob: Yeah we had no idea. We thought he was a phony.

Lily: That's a simple misunderstanding taken way too far. As J.D. would say, "That burger would taste and smell worse than puke!"

They laughed.

Lily: But making a burger that is THAT rotten is a major health code violation.

The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode): Mr. Krabs along with everyone else in Bikini Bottom took advantage of SpongeBob and his flying pants by making him do their favors.

Lily: That is not right! Being taken advantage of like that is sick! I would never do that to you Mr. SquarePants.

SpongeBob: Thanks Lily.

One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost and defiles a grave to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. He also kills an army of skeleton people who just wanted the hat back.

Lily: Grave-robbing. Another bad crime. But I think that curse was all a bunch of nonsense.

SpongeBob: I have a feeling you're right Lily.

Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until SpongeBob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode.

Lily: I heard he has a caveman wheel for a dime.

SpongeBob: He sure does Lily. He was in business for a long time.

Lily: He sure jumped to conclusions didn't he?

Wet Painters: Asks SpongeBob and Patrick to paint the walls of his house and messes with them by scaring them into thinking the paint they were using was permanent and tells them if any paint got onto anything but wall, he would chop their butts off. After they get some on his first dollar, he licks it off and confesses his lie and that it comes off with saliva and laughs while the two walk out angrily. He ruins Spongebob and Patrick's work by laughing about his own joke, causing saliva to hit the walls. It was noted that his first dollar came from his childhood.

Lily: He threatened to cut off yours and Patrick's butts!? That is disgusting! Without a butt you can't even go to the bathroom!

SpongeBob: Yeah but I found out that because I'm a sponge and Patrick is a starfish we can grow our limbs back.

Lily: Well that's a relief.

Clams: He throws away the food, made SpongeBob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. It gets worse when he refuses to take another dollar Squidward had. He gets his dollar back after trading his body with the clam.

Lily: He tried to feed you and Squidward to a giant clam!? What a maniac!

SpongeBob: No kidding.

Lily: And all because he lost a stupid dollar.

Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However, after realizing it wasn't a dream, he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Squidward was the one who was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell SpongeBob's soul, especially when SpongeBob defended Krabs.

Lily: He tried to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers and he sold you for 62¢!? What a monster! More health code violations. That is botulism.

SpongeBob: Yeah.

Lily: I think Mr. Krabs deserves far worse than Davy Jones Locker.

Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. This brings SpongeBob to tears, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out he didn't care one bit about them, only their money. As punishment for his scam, Mr. Krabs gets forced to eat a truckload of lima beans.

Lily: He tried to con kids!? What a thief!

SpongeBob: You said it.

Lily: But at least he got what was coming to him with Lima Beans.

Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and SpongeBob fearing Krabby Patties.

Lily: He made you afraid of Krabby Patties?

SpongeBob: Yeah. He kept us up for 43 whole days without a break and it made us so tired and insane we couldn't even think straight.

Lily: More labor and health violations. But did you ever think that the order you got for 10,000 Krabby Patties was a prank?

SpongeBob: Not really Lily.

Krusty Towers: Plagiarizes the motto of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quit and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital and force his employees to become doctors making Squidward miserable again.

Lily: Stealing a good hotel slogan. What a thief.

Bummer Vacation: Keeps SpongeBob away from the Krusty Krab to avoid paying a fine to the Fry Cook labor union, eventually leaving him lost in the forest. Doing so, he managed to save five cents - more than what SpongeBob makes in a year.

Lily: More labor law violations. How much vacation time did you accumulate?

SpongeBob: I don't know Lily.

Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to SpongeBob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because SpongeBob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones.

Lily: He tried to invite a motorcycle gang that you thought was going to destroy the city to exploit them!? That is sick!

SpongeBob: Yeah but they weren't who I thought.

Lily: Another misunderstanding. But it's still inexcusable.

Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. He also kicks an elderly couple out of their seat after being bribed by a fish who wanted the seat. This episode also shows that he has sold his soul to many demons, depressing the Flying Dutchman. He also sold his soul to SpongeBob because he was five cents short on payday.

Lily: You own Mr. Krabs soul Mr. SquarePants?

SpongeBob: Yeah but I don't need it anymore.

The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), thus poisoning the customers and bringing himself to court. He made Squidward ride the judge around on a train to pay.

Lily: He poisoned customers with rotten patties!? Yuck!

SpongeBob: Yeah.

What Ever Happened To SpongeBob?: He forced SpongeBob to leave Bikini Bottom forever (along with Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick).

Lily: That wasn't nice.

SpongeBob: Yeah I don't know what I was thinking after that.

Lily: What did you do that would cause them to kick you out of Bikini Bottom?

SpongeBob: I was a klutz and they called me Idiot Boy.

Lily: Oh gosh. I'm sorry Mr. SquarePants.

Atlantis Squarepantis: Opened an illegal stand by a museum, which had free admission, and forced an old woman to pay for entering. Then the woman told a guard on him causing Mr. Krabs to run away from him.

Lily: What a con artist.

Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector.

Lily: He broke into your house with a metal detector just for a penny.

SpongeBob: Yeah. But it was a $500.00 bill.

Lily: If he just wanted a penny you could've given it to him.

SpongeBob: I know Lily.

Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and tried to frame Spongebob for it to the police. As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down.

Lily: Grand theft. Another bad crime.

SpongeBob: Yeah it was all a wild goose chase.

Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy.

Lily: Plankton I could care less about. Then again if I ate at the Chum Bucket I would have to have my stomach pumped.

Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. SpongeBob tries to stop but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. When Spongebob exposes his Mr. Krabs's scheme, an enraged crowd (including Plankton) steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash.

Lily: Counterfeiting is a federal offense and forcing you to write and spread all those lies is despicable.

The Slumber Party: Makes SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs was forced to spend his money for a new party at Goo Lagoon.

Lily: If you ask me Mr. SquarePants, I don't think Mr. Krabs loves Pearl at all.

SpongeBob: I agree. Pearl told me that he ruined all of her birthdays by being cheap.

Lily: What a tightwad. I can't believe that Mr. Krabs ruined Pearl's birthday 16 times in a row. He has no love for his daughter.

Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However, at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs's dismay.

Lily: Attempted Murder. What a jerk.

No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, he made Patrick fall into a bucket of spiny sea urchins and while Squidward was falling, he charged the customers more money to watch them both get hurt. People took their money back, because only Squidward was hurt and not Patrick. Also, he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away.

Lily: Assault & Battery. Patrick could've gotten a major concussion from all that.

SpongeBob: Actually Patrick doesn't have that big of a brain.

Lily: Oh.

Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food (mostly just grease period). This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. SpongeBob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down until the grease was cleaned up.

Lily: Major health Violation. Grease is pure fat and it will cause a lot of heart attacks.

Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep as shown in a video tape.

Lily: Swindling.

Growth Spout: He steals numerous food items from characters' houses. Though he only does so to satisfy Pearl's extreme hunger.

One Coarse Meal: On discovering Plankton's crippling fear of whales, Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. It was shown he was cruelly enjoying and even laughing at Plankton's anguish and responded gleefully and uncaring when informed Plankton was trying to kill himself.

Lily was shocked!

Lily: He tried to get Plankton to kill himself after tormenting him with his fear of whales and didn't care if he died!? What a heartless monster!

SpongeBob: Yeah and nobody told anyone about it.

Lily: I may not care about Plankton but that is disgusting! All that's about to change Mr. SquarePants. Mrs. Puff and Plankton may not have done so many bad things like Mr. Krabs has done, but Mr. Krabs is the worst ever.

The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throw objects and food at his employees.

Lily: More Assault and Battery.

The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill.

Lily: Gary accidentally swallowed one of your fridge magnets?

SpongeBob: Yeah it was my Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy Fridge magnet. It was a pretty powerful magnet.

Lily: From the looks of it I believe it.

The Curse of the Hex: Refused to let Madame Hagfish have a krabby patty and takes away the krabby patties SpongeBob made for Madame Hagfish.

Lily: What a jerk.

The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away SpongeBob and Patrick's secret hideout by turning it into an amusement park ride. Most of the people had a severe accident and Mr. Krabs was arrested.

Tentacle Vision: Mr. Krabs ran an illegal commercial on Squidward's show and had stated on his illegal commercial that he wants to take people's money.

The Googly Artiste: Adds Artistic Advice on the menu for $25 after Squidward said it wasn't on the menu, and forces him to give advice to Patrick. Then while Mr. Krabs was scolding Patrick and Spongebob for taking his customers from him and selling merchandise made from his own, which was illegal, Patrick explained to Mr. Krabs that he was trying to follow Squidward's "advice", making Mr. Krabs blame Squidward for being responsible for his actions. Then Mr. Krabs agrees to let Patrick sell his art, but only he gets payed, and gets Squidward to be his student.

Barnacle Face: Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds.

Lily: Ew! Making soap from Krabby Patty grease!? That can't be good for your skin.

The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc.

InSPONGEiac: Snaps at SpongeBob and being picky at his work, like too much mustard (101%) and saying the way that he filps krabby patties is wrong and kicks him out to get some sleep for he believes he's wasting his profits, claiming that he'd be broke in 411 years. Then after seeing Spongebob crying out the right amount of mustard, he starts saying it's a terrible thing just to make him cry more.

Lily: You're not an insomniac are you Mr. SquarePants?

SpongeBob: No thank goodness.

Lily: Well that's a relief. Mr. Krabs is a Pathological Liar.

Hello Bikini Bottom: When Colonel Carper promotes SpongeBob and Squidward to become a band, Mr. Krabs steals this band for the money they would bring in. He also steals his sound equipment (since his equipment was sabotaged) and takes things from several other people. Basically, he denies Squidward and SpongeBob their happiness (Squidward from performing in concerts and SpongeBob from the Krusty Krab - since he sold it).

Patrick-Man: He was about to carry groceries for an old woman crossing the street (who is actually The Dirty Bubble in disguise), when he spots a dollar, and then it blows away making him chase after it leaving the old woman behind in the middle of the crosswalk trapped in the middle of cars passing by.

Squid Baby: Doesn't show sympathy for Squidward who was suffering from "head-go-boom-boom-itis."

Lily: Head-Go-Boom-Boom-itis? What the heck is that?

SpongeBob: Squidward hit his head on my mailbox and got a nasty big head that turned him into a baby. It would've caused him to stay that way forever had he got anymore damage.

Lily: Ouch. And Mr. Krabs didn't show any sympathy!? What a jerk!

Safe Deposit Krabs: Tried to take money from the Bikini Bottom Bank, but was kicked out twice. Then he got locked into the money safe becoming savage from hallucinations.

Lily: Robbery. What a monster.

SpongeBob You're Fired: Fires SpongeBob to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires SpongeBob after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet).

Lily: Mr. Krabs fired you to save a nickel!? What a monster tightwad!

SpongeBob: Yeah.

Tutor Sauce: His driving methods to SpongeBob were illegal. He mentions that he taught Pearl how to drive without her needing a license. After using Gary to stir the wheel to help SpongeBob, the police checks on them. Mr. Krabs tells the officer that he isn't a registered driving instructor to where instead of getting a ticket (or even having SpongeBob paying for it), he gets to be a student at Mrs. Puff's Boating School to his shock.

What's Eating Patrick?: Teaches Patrick how to eat in order to win the eating contest, even in means of depriving him from tasting the patties. During the contest, Patrick tries to leave because he was tired of not tasting, only for Krabs to tell him if he does, he bills him, stating that all the training patties become eating patties. While Krabs's threat to Patrick held some morality (such as how the boy and the rest of the town would be upset if they lost the contest yet again), his methods were still harsh to Patrick's esteem of eating.

The Sewers of Bikini Bottom: He, along with Crupski, showed no concern about the customers' safety at the stadium and cared less about the consequences when the plumbing system begins to go haywire.

Larry's Gym: After overhearing Larry about that the opening of the gym is free only for today, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the opportunity and stays there thoroughly. He even taunts Larry several times (especially when he becomes unfit). However, at the end of the episode, Mr. Krabs becomes cooked from staying in the sauna in preserves from abusing the opportunity.

Lame and Fortune: After Squidward won money as an award for being the most miserable cashier thanks to a fortune cookie, Krabs took the money from Squidward abrasively stating "Me register, me money" (also considered stealing), making Squidward miserable again.

Bulletin Board: He intended on hitting a nice old lady after she refused to tell everyone about her satisfaction. But luckily, he was immediately stopped by SpongeBob.

Mutiny on the Krusty: Acted like a tyrant and abused his power throughout the episode. He cared less about the rip current that's endangering everyone and the only thing he cared about was having his customers spend their money in his restaurant, mostly out of petty crankiness due to the fact that this was the day that he must pay his employees for their service. He even berated and belittled the customers and his workers after being called tyrant and claimed himself as the captain of the restaurant, much to everyone's disdain. He even acted like a spoiled child when he selfishly refused to save the customers from the monster. However, SpongeBob managed to get him to his senses when he almost spent his first dime on candy. At the end of the episode, he forced Squidward and the customers to push the Krusty Krab back to Bikini Bottom, despite performing a heroic act of saving them from a sea monster.

Lily: Mr. Krabs is a monster and a major league jerk! He doesn't deserve to be a boss or a restaurant manager!

Krusty Katering: Lied to a hi-class lady about being a hi-class caterer just so he can get her check, but he did cater for her party (which Patrick ruined in the end).

Spongebob's Place: he becomes jealous of SpongeBob for getting all the customers' attention. He tries to get rid of him by lying about the restaurant being haunted with ghosts. He tries to cook the same way SpongeBob does, but this fails. He goes over the edge when he traps the customers by putting a river of lava around the restaurant. But this also fails when the customers stretched him into a bridge for them to cross, which resulted in him getting burned, which is considered karma.

Out Of The Picture: Tried to murder Squidward to make the latter's horrible art (which Mr. Krabs had purchased for a few pennies) more valuable.

Spin the Bottle: He selfishly demands the bottle to use it for corruptive matters.

Lily: What kind of bottle was he trying to use?

SpongeBob: It was a genie bottle.

Lily: I love Genies! But that is mean and sick.

There's A Sponge In My Soup: He grabs some rotten food from the trash cans in order to make the Krabby Soup.

Lily: Oh that is disgusting!

Sanitation Insanity: He cared less about the punishment he got from the trash inspectors and forces SpongeBob and Squidward to clean up the mess for him. When he sees them in a trash fight with Patrick, he blatantly lies that they are ruining his hard work, even though he did not clean up any trash. Soon, he gets involved with the trash fight. Luckily, the trash inspectors puts their fight to a stop and Mr. Krabs sadly accepts the punishment by helping SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward clean up the trash, even though Patrick is not seen with them.

Pat the Horse: He forced Patrick to carry a lot of kids on his back to make money. He even did the same thing with Squidward and bragged SpongeBob that his horse is better than Patrick. He and SpongeBob challenged to a race to see who gets to deliver the food to a customer at Black Devil Bay first. During the race, he cheated in hopes of winning even though Sandy told them not to, which means that Mr. Krabs doesn't want to play fair. He even impersonated an officer during the race which almost lead him to getting arrested by the police. He eventually wins the race, but gets the punishment he deserves when Patrick steals his arms and starts acting like a real crab.

Bottle Burglars: He stuffs both SpongeBob and Squidward in the safe of the Krabby Patty formula as his "new security system." This is yet another time he abuses his workers.

Shopping List: he gives SpongeBob a phony shopping list containing strange, exotic items and sends him and Sandy on a dangerous but pointless mission to retrieve them. When Plankton steals the fake ingredients, he revealed that he wanted SpongeBob to keep Plankton away from him just so he can go shopping for the real ingredients at the Barg'N-Mart. Which meant that he lied about the supposed apocalypse if SpongeBob loses the list. Sandy gets really mad at Mr. Krabs since his stupid little ruse almost got her and SpongeBob killed and it costed the loss of her tail and her submarine. Mr. Krabs gets the karma he deserves when Sandy beats him up in his office, takes his bag of money, and sends him flying out through the roof of his restaurant as payback for deceiving his employee. He even admits his defeat at the end when he says to himself, "Well, I guess I had that coming."

Whale Watching: he imprisons Pearl in his own home by barricading everything with prison bars when she was intending on going to a teen party. He even threatened Squidward, who was hired to babysit Pearl, that if anything happens to his daughter while he's away, he'll have SpongeBob torment him for the rest of his life.

The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water

In this sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs commited several heinous acts, making himself different from his more innocent self in the previous movie. Examples are down below:

Mr. Krabs and numerous Krusty Krab customers constantly tease Plankton, who is actually a robotic decoy of him, thinking that he's suffered from another failure to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula.

After SpongeBob and Plankton see the secret formula surprisingly disappear, Mr. Krabs shows up and accuses Plankton of stealing it, even though Plankton truthfully said that he didn't do it. Mr. Krabs wouldn't listen, even when SpongeBob was defending him that he's telling the truth, and traps Plankton in tape and tells a knock-knock joke to make Spongebob do his signature laughter and torture Plankton forcing him to tell where the secret formula is. Then, while Mr. Krabs and the Bikini Bottom citizens attempt to attack him, SpongeBob rescues him with a giant bubble. Mr. Krabs instantly thinks that Spongebob has been a double agent working for him and Plankton all these years as they both float away.

Mr. Krabs then becomes a leader of a savage group of apocalyptic sufferers. Then, while they were planning a sacrifice for the burger gods, which a savage Sandy explained, Spongebob and Plankton return from time traveling. Then, even when Spongebob tried to convince the people how savage they've become with the formula missing, Mr. Krabs and the rest attempt to sacrifice Spongebob by having him get squashed by a falling burger-bun-shaped stone. Spongebob smelled the familiar scent of Krabby Patties coming from the outside surface, which is coming from Burger-Beard who's the one that really stole the formula. Then, as the stone is about to fall on Spongebob, Mr. Krabs stops it after he and the others smell the scent as well, as they aid Spongebob to follow the scent.

Mr. Krabs notices that Burger-Beard is selling his Krabby Patties for $8.99 and says to himself, "Why didn't I think of that?"

During the end credits, he pulls Patrick's wallet out of his pocket.

Battle For Bikini Bottom

He has a large possession of Golden Spatulas which he knows are needed for Bikini Bottom to be saved, but refuses to let Spongebob have them unless he trades them for a large quantity of shiny objects.

When Spongebob reluctantly disagrees to give him a hard earned Golden Spatula, Mr. Krabs makes Spongebob's break time at work -5 minutes, effectively meaning he has no break and has to work an extra 5 minutes.

After having bought all the Golden Spatulas Mr. Krabs has, the player can still talk with him. However, he only ever says the one thing; "The only good robot is the one that's givin' me them shiny objects". This is a subtle reference to the possibility that Mr. Krabs thinks of Spongebob as a robot which is actually another word for slave.

Lily: The police are in for a major surprise when they find out about all of this. Mr. SquarePants, do you have photos of all these things Mr. Krabs did?

SpongeBob: I sure do Lily.

Lily: We'll need those as evidence. And they do say "A Picture is Worth 1,000 words."

SpongeBob: Good idea.

Lily printed the crimes Mr. Krabs did and SpongeBob got the pictures.

* * *

The next day as Mr. Krabs was watching the customers eat, the police stormed the Krusty Krab and entered and they placed Mr. Krabs in handcuffs.

Mr. Krabs: What's going on here!?

Officer: Eugene H. Krabs, you're under arrest for counterfeiting, theft, attempted murder, human trafficking, animal cruelty, assault & battery, numerous Health Code Violations, slave driving, and forcing your employees to work 24/7 with NO BREAKS!

Mr. Krabs: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME TO THE POKEY!

Officer Nancy: Yeah yeah. Tell it to the judge cheapskate. Lets go Krabs.

They took him away.

* * *

(The Peoples Court Theme Plays)

Bailiff: Calling the courtroom to attention in the case of People of Bikini Bottom VS Mr. Krabs. Honorable Judge Horace A. Whopper presiding.

Lily, SpongeBob and friends all testified for the prosecution and Lily presented a slideshow of all the horrible crimes Mr. Krabs has done to everyone in Bikini Bottom including Plankton. It was a mind boggling and overwhelming testimony and everyone explained how bad Mr. Krabs is to the core. The Corrupt Business owner is worse than Plankton. After everything was done, it didn't take long for the Jury to reach a verdict.

Judge Whopper: Has the Jury reached a verdict?

Harold: We have your honor. We the Jury find the defendant Eugene Harold Krabs guilty on all charges.

Judge Whopper: Very well. Eugene Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Your honor?

Judge Whopper: As punishment for your actions, you are hereby sentenced to 15,523 years of the following events: The plaintiff, SpongeBob SquarePants receives full ownership of the Krusty Krabs permanently.

Mr. Krabs: (In his head) No.

Judge Whopper: All the items on the Krusty Krab's menu will be given out for free for the first 96 hours of your sentence.

Mr. Krabs: No.

Judge Whopper: All of the counterfeit money you manufactured, and the printing press you used, will be confiscated and destroyed, on camera.

Mr. Krabs: NO!

Judge Whopper: A collaboration between Bikini Bottom's best mime and Doggy Williams will be shown live at the Krusty Krab.

Mr. Krabs: **NO!**

Judge Whopper: And to top it all off, not only will you be forced to watch this for yourself, but once you reach the halfway mark, you will pay Lily Loud, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star and Mrs. Puff $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in restitution each and spend the rest of your sentence and your miserable and cheap life in the Bikini Bottom Federal Prison system without the possibility of parole!

Mr. Krabs: **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Judge Whopper: COURT IS ADJOURNED! (Bangs Gavel) Take him away.

The guards took Mr. Krabs away.

Lily: This is what you get Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Lily still works for the Krusty Krabs and now Mr. Krabs is a convicted criminal and a disgraced cheepskate. The Krusty Krabs were made better than ever and Lily got a great Pay Raise. A new law was later made that said that being a cheepskate will never be tolerated in Bikini Bottom and is now a federal offense punishable by Eternity In Prison. All the cheepskates were run out of town and exiled into the Bikini Badlands for all eternity where they will die of dehydration. Never to touch a single red cent or dollar bill ever again. SpongeBob now owns the Krusty Krabs and he was now filthy rich along with Sandy, Patrick and Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff still loves Mr. Krabs regardless. Afterwards the Krusty Krabs merged and became a bigger restaurant than ever. Mr. Krabs was taken to the Ross Ice Shelf Maximum Security Federal Prison where he will spend the rest of his miserable life in prison without the possibility of parole. Mr. Krabs is now declared the most hated creature in all of Bikini Bottom and all of the 7 seas. He will never touch a single cent or dollar bill ever again. Every day Mr. Krabs cries in his special cell in Solitary Confinement knowing that he will never get any amount of money ever again.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, Lily was finishing up her talk with SpongeBob.

Lily: Okay Mr. SquarePants, I'll see you next week.

SpongeBob: Good night Lily.

Lily went back home. She came through a portal to her room and was dripping wet.

Lily: Well that was an eventful and extremely profitable week.

Lily hung up her hat and went to the shower to clean off all the salt water.

Outside the bathroom we were all waiting.

Lori: Come on Leni, hurry up. Other people have to use the bathroom too!

Leni: I'm right here Lori.

Lori: Oh sorry Leni. Wait. If you're not using the bathroom then who is?

Lily came out and she was wearing her lavender robe and a towel in her hair.

Lily: Sorry guys. I was.

Lori: Oh hey Lily.

Lincoln: We didn't see you come in or head to the bathroom.

Lily: Sorry guys. I was showering after being in the ocean for 7 days. Have to get all that salt water off and I just got home from work 30 minutes ago. I have quite a story for you all.

Lori: We'll have to hear it when we're done.

Lynn: I'll bet it's a great one.

Lily: It is Lynn.

Lily went back to her room to get dressed. After everyone was done with the bathroom we sat at the Dining Room table and we heard everything from Lily. We were floored and shocked.

Me: That is unbelievable!

Varie: I can't believe that Mr. Krabs is that despicable!

Gali was looking over the long rap sheet of crimes that Mr. Krabs did and she was horrified.

Gali: I can't believe that Mr. Krabs was doing all this and no one ever suspected it.

Irma: But I'm glad that cheapskate is now behind bars for the rest of his worthless life.

Luan: He sure was CRABBY. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, he was by far the worst of the worst.

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan!

Lensay: (Laughs) Good one Mommy.

Me: But yes I agree with you. I can't believe that Mr. Krabs is that much of a skinflint. People like him have no place in this world or anywhere else.

Aylene C.: You got that right

Lynn Sr.: But we're very proud of you for exposing that rotten crustacean for what he is: A SELFISH TIGHTWAD.

Rita: Yes we're very proud of you sweetie.

Lily: Thanks mom and dad.

Me: We're all proud of you Lily. And he now has 15,000 plus years to think about his crimes.

Luna: You said it dude.

Nico: Eugene Harold Krabs you have failed the entirety of the 7 seas.

We laughed.

It was a better restaurant life for Lily.

Megan: (To the Viewers) Remember this everyone: No one likes a cheapskate and people like them are never welcome in the world anywhere.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Mr. Krabs is without a doubt the worst ever cheapskate ever to the world. I got the idea for this one out of inspiration from Blackwolf249's fanfic One Course Meal Alt. Ending Remastered. Thanks for the idea and inspiration and credit goes to you for the inspiration. Mr. Krabs may be a cheapskate and has done all kinds of unspeakable crimes but that's what makes him funny and silly. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	649. Scream of The Irish Banshee

HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts at Fairy Tail Castle. I was having a cup of tea and I saw Cana drinking a barrel of beer. I was wearing a green shirt with the Celtic Tree of Life Knot on it and I had a tartan kilt skirt on. I also had a green Fairy Tail guild symbol on the back of my left hand meaning I am now an honorary member of Fairy Tail.

Me: Cana isn't that a little too much for you?

Cana: No I have a high tolerance to alcohol.

Me: Boy I can tell.

Lucy H.: Cana drinks alcohol like there is no tomorrow. When it comes to alcohol there's no end of it.

Me: I believe it Lucy. Cana aren't you even aware about alcohols dangers?

Erza: I've been trying to tell her to lighten it up but she can't listen.

Me: Some people have their own tastes.

I saw Wakaba smoking. I fired an energy beam at his pipe and blew it apart.

Me: Sorry Wakaba but I don't like it when people smoke. It's bad for you and it can kill you.

Lucy H.: You have quite a good shot J.D.

Erza: He sure does.

Me: Tell me something I don't already know.

I saw a member of the guild in front of the request board wondering what to do.

Me: Don't waste your time Nab. Those jobs are only available in Fiore. They're not available here on Earth.

Erza: He just won't pick a job.

Juvia: It's hard to pick a job huh?

Me: It sure is Juvia. But some people just can't be satisfied.

Cana: I agree with you there J.D.

I took a sip of tea and then my watch beeped. It was 8:00 AM.

Me: It's time for me to get going. We're going to Ireland for a festival.

Natsu: Have a good time J.D.

Me: Will do. Thanks for the tea Mirajane.

Mirajane: You're welcome J.D. Have a good time.

Me: I always do whether at home or away or fighting crime. See ya guys.

I left.

I walked back to the estate.

Me: (To the viewers) I'm sure you're all wondering what that was all about. Today is March 17, 2019 A.K.A. Saint Patrick's Day. It's a very special holiday over in Ireland and here in the USA. It commemorates Saint Patrick and how he brought Christianity into Ireland as well as celebrating the history and culture of Ireland in general. I'm wearing all green because it's part of the holiday tradition. If someone doesn't wear green on this day, they get a nasty pinch and boy does it hurt. We have all kinds of fun on this day over in Ireland. There's all kinds of fun things to do. But mostly the people in Ireland like to drink alcohol like there's no tomorrow. People in bars do it too and that's what gets them into trouble with the law. (Points to something) As you can see, the police are on high alert and anyone that has had more than the legal limit will be placed into jail. No exceptions. Over the Limit, Under Arrest. Thousands of people die each year from automobile accidents caused by drunk driving. We're heading over to Ireland to attend the annual Saint Patrick's Day Festival to celebrate with the Irish. Natilee loves Ireland and she is called my Celtic Princess. There's gonna be all kinds of Dancing and all kinds of fun activities. I'm looking forward to having fun.

I arrived back at the estate.

* * *

We were in Vanzilla 2.0 flying in Jet mode flying towards Ireland.

Maria: I honestly thought that Mr. Krabs had changed. I mean, it's not like he tried to intentionally kill us.

Lily: I thought so too Maria. But no matter what some people will never change no matter how hard we try.

Lincoln: That's true.

Jen: You know, if a bad guy attacks, me and Bruce will Hulk out in honor of St. Patrick's Day.

Me: We have to be ready for anything.

Poliwag: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Nico.

Nico: Same to you Poliwag.

Poromon: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Nico.

Nico: Thanks Poromon.

Poromon: I hope there's food at the festival.

Me: They always do have food Poromon. It's really good food.

Luna: I love Ireland dudes. Shepherd's Pie is really good and it's Mick Swagger's favorite.

Laney: I love Irish food. And I also like the Irish dancing and the songs.

Natilee: I love the Irish songs too Laney. One of my favorites is Star of The County Down.

Jared: That's one of my favorites too.

Brittney: Same here. It was made back at the end of the 19th century. It's about a man from his point of view who tries to meet a young lady named Rose McCann who is often called the Star of The County Down. It takes place in Banbridge Town in Northern Ireland.

Lori: That literally sounds interesting.

Lana: Can you sing the song Natilee?

Natilee: I sure can.

The song played.

Natilee: (Singing Divinely)

Near Banbridge town, in the County Down

One morning in July

Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen

And she smiled as she passed me by.

She looked so sweet from her two white feet

To the sheen of her nut-brown hair

Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself

To make sure I was standing there.

Chorus

From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay

And from Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen

That I met in the County Down.

As she onward sped I shook my head

And I gazed with a feeling rare

And I said, says I, to a passerby

"Who's the maid with the nut-brown hair?"

He smiled at me, and with pride says he,

"That's the gem of Ireland's crown.

She's young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann

She's the star of the County Down."

Chorus

I've travelled a bit, but never was hit

Since my roving career began

But fair and square I surrendered there

To the charms of young Rose McCann.

I'd a heart to let and no tenant yet

Did I meet with in shawl or gown

But in she went and I asked no rent

From the star of the County Down.

Chorus

At the crossroads fair I'll be surely there

And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes

And I'll try sheep's eyes, and deludhering lies

On the heart of the nut-brown rose.

No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke

Though with rust my plow turns brown

Till a smiling bride by my own fireside

Sits the star of the County Down.

The song ended and we cheered for her.

Me: That was great Natilee!

Natilee: Thanks dad.

Laney was practicing Irish Dancing. She was really good at it.

Lincoln: Laney I didn't know you can dance Irish.

Laney: I've learned all kinds of dancing from our travels all over the world Lincoln. It's amazing at how many styles of dancing there are all over the world.

Me: There sure are Laney. The world has many styles of dancing.

Shannon: I like dancing too. You know the funny thing is, in Chicago every Saint Patrick's Day they dye the water in the river green. I thought that was cool.

Me: I see that on the news and it is so cool! It must be a way to celebrate the holiday.

Later we landed in Dublin, Ireland. The Capital City of Ireland. We were in the town square of the city where the festival was setting everything up. The Festival doesn't begin until 6:00 PM. It was 3:00 PM over in Ireland.

Jared was thinking about what to do for the dancing. Then suddenly he felt a telepathic call. His eyes glowed neon red and he heard a voice in his head.

?: (Irish Accent) Help me Jared. They're going to kill me! Help me!

Jared: (GASPS IN SHOCK!)

Me: Son what's wrong?

Jared: I have to go guys. Something called me.

Me: I'll come too son.

Lincoln: Same here.

Jared: Okay guys.

We flew with Jared.

* * *

At Stonehenge a sacrificial ritual was taking place. We saw a bunch of women with glowing neon red eyes and they screamed in the most horrific manner ever known. Their hair was waving all over the place. They had one of their own strapped to a sacrificial alter. It was Sh'lainn Blaze.

Me: The Banshee's of Celtic Legend.

Jared: And they're about to sacrifice one of their own.

Lincoln: That is completely disgraceful.

Me: You said it buddy. If there's one thing we never tolerate it is Satanic Ritualistic Murder.

Jared: She's the one that called out to me.

Me: That's Sh'lainn Blaze. Lets roll!

We flew in and Lincoln fired his lightning and electrocuted the Banshee Clan queen and Jared swooped in and ripped the shackles off.

Jared: Are you all right Sh'lainn?

Sh'lainn: Thanks to you Jared. You saved my life.

Jared: No one deserves to be sacrificed like this.

Me: That's right.

The Banshee's fired blasts of energy from their hands and they were flying. We dodged them. They were emitting the most horrifying scream imaginable. It was enough to send shivers down my spine.

Me: That is so creepy.

We flew into the air and we saw the Banshee's hands become long claws and they fired powerful energy blasts at us. We deflected and dodged them.

Lincoln fired powerful lightning and electrocuted them.

Jared fired blasts of fire and burned some of them.

We flew back to the Festival. But knowing the Banshee's they we're not going to stop until they kill us.

* * *

Back at the festival everyone was getting ready. But then, Nico saw a Magmar and a Pinsir.

Nico: Is that a Magmar and a Pinsir?

Ash: It sure is Nico. I battled the gym leader of Cinnabar Island, Blaine and he had a powerful Magmar. Charizard and Magmar were both equally matched.

Nico: Wow! That must've been quite a battle.

Ash: It was. But not as big as the battles on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Serena: That's true.

Misty was shaking in fear at the sight of the Pinsir.

Lana: Misty what's the matter?

Brock: She's never been a big fan of Bug Pokemon. They creep her out.

Misty: Bugs really bug me!

Nico: That's very common in some girls but I think it's very stereotypical. No offense girls.

Lori: None taken Nico.

Lola: I don't like bugs either and Lana has all kinds of pets.

Nico: I know. But those two Pokemon are mine.

Nico threw two Pokeballs and caught them.

Me, Jared, Lincoln and Sh'lainn landed and we told everyone everything.

Brittney: So the Banshee's will be coming for us?

Me: That's right and they're going to kill us to get to Sh'lainn here.

Laney: We won't let that happen to her.

Lana: YEAH!

Jared: And I can always be with her because of the ordinance I'm on.

Me: Like me and Lincoln son.

Jared: You got that right dad.

?: You're doing a great job J.D.

We turned and saw a friend of mine: Nick Logan.

Me: Nick Logan.

Nick: It's great to see you again J.D.

We hugged.

Me: It's great see you again Nick.

Nick: You too.

We told Nick about all our adventures.

Nick Logan: My favorite part of your adventures was when you guys defeated Fright Knight.

Nico: Now that's an adventure to remember. I conquered my fear of Slappy the Dummy from Goosebumps.

Ed: And I smashed a clone of Tantrum A.K.A. Thomas Kim!

We laughed.

Me: And you achieved Super Saiyan 2.

Nico: That's true.

?: Dawn!

Dawn saw a Pokemon she met on her adventures and it was one she knew all too well. It was a Shaymin.

Dawn: Shaymin!

It jumped into her arms and she was reunited with it.

Me: You know this Shaymin, Dawn?

Dawn: I sure do. We encountered it when we were having lunch and it has an amazing and powerful ability.

Me: I heard it has this explosive ability called Seed Flare.

Brock: That's right J.D. Seed Flare is Shaymin's unique ability. It absorbs polluted air through it's body and converts it to light and water and releases it all explosively.

Me: Wow! That's amazing Brock.

Brock: It is. We got a first glimpse of what Shaymin's Seed Flare can do. He absorbed the polluted air from the smoke of our barbecue and it was powerful enough to blow our picnic away.

Me: Wow! If it packs that much explosive power from just a little polluted air, then who knows how much explosive power it can get from a majorly polluted city.

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Shaymin: That's right.

Me: No kidding.

Shaymin: I do have a unique ability don't I?

Me: How is it able to talk?

Dawn: It's telepathy.

Me: That is neat.

Laney: It sure is.

Then we heard a horrific scream.

Me: Here come the Banshees!

Eddy: Man that is loud.

Brittney: The Banshee's of Celtic legend.

Shannon: Lets get ready.

The Banshee's landed in front of us and we stood ready. A Force Field was placed over the city of Dublin except for the town square.

Banshee: I hope you're all having a Happy St. Patrick's Day. It's gonna be your last!

Me: Not if we have anything to say about it. You want to get to Sh'lainn, you'll have to go through us!

We transformed.

Sideways: This is gonna be awesome guys! I'm glad J.D. changed me.

Red Alert (Cybertron): (British Accent) This is gonna be amazing.

We went at the Banshees and I punched one in the face and fired a powerful energy blast and it hit her and exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: You all will never be welcome here on this world! Sh'lainn Blaze is the only one welcome!

Edzilla: Banshees loud. BUT ED LOUDER. ED IS LOUDEST THERE IS! (roars at the banshees)

Edzilla's roar blew the Banshee's away.

Nico: Banshee Clan, you have all failed this city!

Me: More like they have failed the world.

(Transformers Cybertron theme plays)

Red Alert: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Red Alert and the Missile on him turned into a super deadly particle laser.

Nico: That is so awesome!

Me: It sure is.

Red Alert fired a powerful death ray and burned some of the Banshee's into dust.

Blue Beetle fired numerous laser beams and burned the banshees.

Blue Beetle: It's combo time Red Alert!

Red Alert: You got it Jaime.

Red Alert fired his particle Laser and Blue Beetle fired a blue laser.

Red Alert and Blue Beetle: PURPLE LASERSTORM DEATHRAY!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly purple death ray and it obliterated most of the Banshee's in an instant.

Blue Beetle: That was awesome!

Sideways in his fighter jet mode and he was awesome looking. Much better than a motorcycle. He fired numerous missiles and blew the banshee's apart. Fire Man incinerated them.

Sideways: Combo Time Fire Man.

Fire Man: You got it Sideways.

Sideways fired numerous lasers and Fire Man fired a massive blast of fire.

Sideways and Fire Man: INFERNO LASERSTORM!

The blasts turned into a deadly firestorm of lasers and fire and burned and incinerated some of the banshees.

Natilee: (Irish Accent) You wretched monsters are never going to be part of our world!

Metroplex: (Scottish Accent) That's telling them wee lass. Lets get them.

Metroplex transformed and his bucket head excavator shoveled turned into a giant powerful battle axe called the Sparkdrinker.

Natilee: Lets dance wretches!

Natilee fired a blast of energy and Metroplex slammed his Sparkdrinker into the Banshees and smashed them to pieces.

Natilee: Lets finish these wretches with our combo Metroplex.

Metroplex: You got it lass. You can use this. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Planet Key went into the wheel and turned it into a deadly axe. Metroplex gave Natilee his axe and channeled energy into it and jumped into the air. The Axe Head turned neon green and turned into an energy four-leaf clover.

Natilee and Metroplex: AXE OF THE LUCK OF THE IRISH!

Natilee swung the axe and slashed through many Banshee's and killed them and reduced them to ash.

Metroplex: Well done lass!

Natilee: Thanks Metroplex. Those wee roaches will never be welcome here.

Now it was just me and the Banshee Queen, Mab.

Me: How can you do that to Sh'lainn, Mab?

Queen Mab: She is a traitor and wants us to coexist with humans.

Me: How can that be a bad thing!? She wants to be a part of our race!

Queen Mab: I won't let that happen.

I charged and then just as I was about to punch her she created a powerful force field of pure dark energy.

Me: Wow!

Mab: Let's see how you like dealing with a force field for a change! Not so fun now, is it?!

Me: You have a Dark Orb in your possession.

Mab: That's right J.D. (Forms a sword of dark energy) And I believe you know this ability.

Me: How can I not? That's Galvatron's dark energy sword projection.

Mab: That's right.

Me: I have that ability as well.

I did the same thing.

Mab: How can that be? Galvatron is dead.

Me: True, but I accidentally acquired Nico's ability to use all the abilities of the villains and bad guys we kill or capture and Galvatron had numerous abilities including energy sword projection. As long as evil exists in this universe, we will always be there to stop it and protect everyone we care about.

Mab: Humans are nothing but monsters and they have no right to exist. That's why we're going to destroy everyone!

Me: You have no right to decide that! We have a right to live and to protect the people we care about and that's something a warped freak like you can never understand!

Varie: You tell her hon!

Mab: You will all die!

Me: You first!

(Battle of The Heroes from Star Wars III plays)

We dashed at each other and engaged in a powerful and deadly sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere and massive fiery explosions rattled the land. Thunderous shockwaves from the explosions shook everything. Luckily the force field was holding. I fired energy blasts at Queen Mab and she protected herself in a force field. We clashed our swords again and it was turning into all of Ireland into a deadly and epic conflagration. We stopped and looked at each other. My eyes were filled with righteous justice and Queen Mab's eyes were filled with burning malevolent hatred.

Me: All that hatred inside you and you have no love for anyone but yourself. I pity you Mab.

Mab: Save your pity for the weak! Only the strong shall live and the weak will die!

Jared: Let me take over dad.

Me: Go get her son.

Jared: With pleasure.

Jared unsheathed his sword and it glowed red.

Jared: My grandpa once told my dad this: If all you ever think about is nothing but hatred, you're destined to go to Hell.

Mab: I will kill all of you and take you with me to Hell!

Jared: You have no honor and now I'm going to finish you!

Jared then flared up his rainbow aura.

Allenby: Show no mercy!

Jared: With pleasure.

Jared went at Mab and teleported and slashed her face.

Mab had a cut on her face that was bleeding blue blood.

Jared: Your blood is blue.

Jared and Mab clashed their swords and sparks were flying everywhere and he kicked her in the face and sent her crashing into the force field.

Jared: Time to finish you Mab.

Nick L.: It's final smash time! CRYPTOZOOLOGY SPIRIT STRIKE!

Nick released astral spirits that looked like all the creatures in cryptozoology and legend and they went at Mab and hit her and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Nick that was so awesome!

Nick L.: Thanks J.D. I've seen it all in my job on the Alliance.

Me: I believe it.

Musa: Now it's my turn. MUSIC SONG BOMBER!

Musa fired a massive energy blast with a musical note on it and it hit Mab and exploded.

Brittney: Now for our Final Smash.

GOTHS OF DARKNESS: NIGHTFLAME HORSEMEN RIDE!

The Goths of Darkness rode on horses made of pure black fire and like the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse they unleashed a massive assault on Mab and it was extremely brutal.

Jen and Bruce became the She-Hulk and the Incredible Hulk and they unleashed a brutal assault on Mab by punching and smashing her face in.

Shaymin: Let me show you how strong my technique is.

Dawn: Are you sure Shaymin?

Shaymin: I'm sure Dawn.

Me: The smoke from the fire should give you enough.

Shaymin: Okay.

Shaymin sucked all the smoke from the fire we made and it was a lot of smoke. Then it glowed.

Me: Brace for impact!

We shielded ourselves and Shaymin released a massive explosion of light, energy and water and it was unbelievably powerful!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Shaymin's Seed Flare it rełeased was so powerful that it sent Mab crashing into the force field and she was badly electrocuted and burned.

Me: Wow! What power! That was awesome and powerful!

Nico: No kidding. I can't believe it packs that kind of explosive power!

Dawn: Shaymin that was incredible!

Shaymin: That was amazing huh?

Courage: You guys might want to cover your ears.

Nico: Ok. (covers ears)

We did so.

Courage took a deep breath and he released his biggest scream ever. (Ball of Revenge Scream)

Courage: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

The scream was so powerful and so loud that it blew Mab to pieces and obliterated her in an instant.

Me: Holy mackerel!

Francesca: Courage that is a powerful scream.

Courage laughed.

The spirits of the banshees appeared.

Banshee spirit: You shouldn't have been able to kill us the way you did. No one has ever been able to scream as loud as us!

Courage: First time for everything.

Banshee: What, are you going to scream our spirits to death too?!

Nicole: As tempting as it is but we have a better place for you. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

The spirits of the Banshee's all went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: You people will never terrorize our planet again.

We powered down and saved Sh'lainn, all of Ireland and the world from the terror of the Banshee clan.

We went back to the festival. We were now the Heroes of Ireland.

Nico: Shall we dance milady?

May: You know it fair sir.

We did all kinds of dancing to Irish music and traditional songs and it was awesome. We also had great food and no beer because we don't drink. Nick and Sh'lainn now live in our estate.

Nick L.: (To the viewers) Never mess with the greatest team in the universe or you are asking for trouble.

Me: You said it Nick. (To the Viewers) This has been a great Saint Patrick's Day for all of us and have a great Saint Patrick's Day to you all my friends.

I pull out bagpipes and played a traditional Irish song. A Four-Leaf Clover irised in and closed around my face and I winked at the screen.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends is a really amazing and fascinating show that was on from August 27, 1999 to June 3, 2000 and it was so cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time, Happy Saint Patrick's Day and may the Luck of The Irish be with you all lads.

Roswell Conspiracies is owned by Kaaren Lee Brown and Fox Kids


	650. Fight With Kyurem

Part 1: A Treasure Hunting Pokemon Adventure

* * *

It at the estate. I was sparing with Hitmonchan and it was was proving to be an incredibly powerful sparring partner. It was giving me one helluva workout and I was sweating like there was no tomorrow.

Me: (Panting) Wow! You are a perfect sparring partner Hitmonchan. You deserve a break.

I called him back into his pokeball.

Me: Wow! After I shower it's time for some horseback riding.

* * *

I went back inside and everyone was watching TV and playing card games. I was dripping sweat.

Me: Whew! Hey guys.

Lori: Wow! J.D. you literally worked up a sweat.

Lynn: I'll say. I don't sweat that much in a day.

Me: I was sparring with Hitmonchan and he puts up as much of a fight as Master Goku and Master Piccolo combined.

Lincoln: Boy you really worked up a sweat.

Me: I sure did. After I shower I'm gonna go horseback riding. Any of you want to come with me?

Lincoln: I'll gladly come with.

Laney: Same here.

Xerneas: I'll go too.

Me: Okay.

I went to take a shower.

* * *

We were in the forests outside of St. Louis, Missouri. Me and Lincoln were riding our Rapidash and Laney was flying on her Flygon. Xerneas was holding onto me.

Laney: Wow! Look at all these trees.

Lincoln: The beauty of nature is so amazing.

Then we saw a Mothim.

Me: Hey it's a Mothim.

It was squeaking frantically.

Xerneas: It says that a woman named Cheryl is hurt and wants us to follow it.

Me: Uh oh. Show us Mothim!

We flew after the Mothim and we saw a woman with long green hair and green eyes and green clothes and her leg was caught in a bear trap.

Me: Oh no.

We got off our Rapidash and Flygon and ran to help.

Me: Are you Cheryl?

Cheryl: I sure am.

Me: Hold on we'll get you out of this.

Me and Xerneas grabbed the trap and pulled and we got her leg out. Cheryl's leg was bleeding bad.

Laney: That injury is bad. Hold on Cheryl.

Laney got out her first aid kit and started tending to Cheryl's wound.

Me: Are you all right Cheryl?

Cheryl: I am now thanks to you.

Me: Oh I'm sorry. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Cheryl: Oh wow! I've read so much about you all.

Me: Your Mothim told us where to find you and we found you out here.

Laney: My name is Laney Loud.

Lincoln: I'm her big brother Lincoln Loud.

Xerneas: And I'm Xenia. It's a pleasure to meet you Cheryl.

Cheryl: Same here.

Me: I think Ash told me that he, Dawn and Brock helped you find the legendary Amber Castle and the enchanted honey of Vespiquen and Combee.

Cheryl: That's right. I'm a treasure hunter and my father's dream was to find the Amber Castle and the enchanted honey.

Me: You and my daughter Nicole all have something in common. She's a treasure hunter too. But I'll bet that honey must've been amazing.

Cheryl: It was.

Laney: That's as good as I can do it.

Me: Can you walk Cheryl?

Cheryl: I think so.

She tried to get up but her leg was badly hurt and she fell and I caught her.

Me: I think your leg might be broken Cheryl. We're gonna have to get you to the infirmary at Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate.

Cheryl: Okay.

Then a Liepard, a Magcargo and a Marill came out.

Me: Hey it's a Liepard, a Magcargo and a Marill. They are so awesome.

I threw 3 pokeballs and caught them.

Me: Okay. Lets get you to our infirmary Cheryl.

Laney: You can ride on Flygon.

Cheryl: Thank you Laney.

Me: Okay now I'm going to help you up Cheryl. Now don't take this the wrong way.

Cheryl: Okay.

I lifted her up bridal style and place her behind Laney.

Me: Okay. Hold on tight to Laney okay.

Cheryl: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome Cheryl.

We went back to the estate. Cheryl was amazed at what she was seeing from the air. The surface of the planet went on forever and the view was amazing.

Cheryl: The view of the land is so amazing!

Laney: It sure is. The beauty of the planet goes on forever.

We arrived back at the estate. I opened the door and I Cheryl was holding on to my shoulder.

Me: Hold on Cheryl you're gonna be all right.

Ash and friends saw her.

Ash: Cheryl!

Dawn: It's great to see you.

Me: Easy guys. Her leg is broken.

Brock: What happened?

Laney: We were in the forests of Missouri and her Mothim showed us that her leg was caught in a bear trap.

Xerneas: So we pulled it off her and we got her here.

We put Cheryl in a bed in the infirmary and Lisa wrapped her leg in a cast.

Lisa: There we go. The bear trap fractured your leg in 3 places and I'm afraid You'll have to rest that leg for 10 to 12 weeks. You should be back on your feet in 4 weeks with crutches.

Cheryl: Thank you all so much.

Me: You're welcome Cheryl. Get some rest and if you need anything let us know.

Cheryl: I will J.D.

Me: And Brock, No funny business. Misty told me about how you instantly fall head-over-heals with beautiful girls. So don't even try anything.

Brock: Oh please. You know I would never... (Goes over to Cheryl and kneels down) You are so beautiful and so...

I grab Brock by his ear and pull him out of the infirmary.

Me: Love has an extremely funny way of dealing with you Brock. Sorry Cheryl. He gets like this all the time.

Cheryl: It's all right.

Cheryl was on the road to recovery. But it was gonna take a while.

* * *

Part 2: The Start of a Canadian Sequel

* * *

In my room, I was packing my things.

Me: (To the Viewers) Today is another great day guys. Today starts day 1 of the most popular show in all of North America: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! But this one is gonna be much different than the one me and Naruto attended. It's called Total Drama All Stars World Tour Style! They altered the show to make it have a Heroes VS Villains theme but with a Total Drama World Tour style flare. We're gonna go around the world and do all kinds of awesome challenges that many would find to be death sentences. When me and Naruto were on the show, we dominated the whole show as the Atomic Owls. This time it's gonna be different. We're not gonna be called the Atomic Owls this time. They really raised the stakes in this season and the prize money is now much bigger than ever before. The winner gets the biggest prize in the history of the world: $10 Decillion. That's 10 with 33 zeroes! Unbelievable! This time however it's not gonna be just me and Naruto. Nico, May, Maria, William, Lincoln, and Lynn are gonna participate. It's gonna be so awesome having us all on the show!

I finished packing.

Me: All set. Now to head downstairs.

I went to my closet and pulled out an awesome leather vest. It had the Atomic Owls logo on the back.

I take my suitcase and slide down to the living room. We were all at the front door.

Me: Are you all excited to see us on TV?

Lori: We sure are J.D.

Lana: It's gonna be so cool seeing you guys travel the world and do challenges in different places!

Laney: I don't think our global trip had that.

Me: No it did not.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so awesome!

Nico: We're gonna have an awesome time!

May: We sure are.

Me: You guys know how to reach us right?

Lola: We sure do J.D.

Me: Okay then. Well that's it guys. We'll see you all in a few weeks.

Everyone: Bye guys.

We took a bus to the docks.

Bus Driver: Good luck on Total Drama guys.

Me: Thanks man. It's gonna be awesome!

Bus Driver: Win that money guys.

Naruto: We will.

Lightning: Lightning is ready for some action! Sha-yeah!

Lynn: Me too!

Lincoln: Lets head on over.

Duncan: I'm excited man. I'm ready to kick some major butt.

The Bus Driver left.

Me: Chris said to meet him at Toronto Pearson International Airport. Lets go.

We dashed and flew and we went all the way across the United States Canada Border into Ontario, Canada. Along the way Nico caught a Wingull. We crossed the lake and we were in Toronto, Canada. We arrived at the airport.

Me: Here we are guys. Toronto Pearson International Airport.

We saw a massive Antonov Plane, the largest aircraft ever built by Russia.

Me: We're flying in an Antonov Miri Plane!? Awesome!

Shockwave and Wheeljack we're there too.

Shockwave: That's right J.D. We're gonna be helping Chris out with the challenge ideas.

Me: Sweet!

We saw Chris McLean.

Chris: Hey guys! You're early.

Me: We like being early Chris. How have you been since the Sore Loser Fiasco?

Chris: Been doing good. Lets go in the plane and we'll show you around.

Me: Okay.

Chris: Duncan. I didn't expect you and Lightning to be here before I even announced the contestants.

Duncan: The two of us have been hanging with J.D. and the others for a while.

Chris: I can see that. Lets go.

We went into the plane and it was a breathtaking feat.

Me: Wow! Chris this plane is awesome! I can't wait to get started.

Maria: It's great to be a contestant on this show!

Chris: I know.

We went over our backgrounds and Nico's background shocked Chris and Chef.

Chris (to Nico): So let me get this straight. You killed Ken by accident. And his parents still blamed you for his death?!

Nico: That about sums it up.

Chef (sarcastically): Well, I guess you guys should go to prison, right? After all, you killed your share of villains!

Lynn: Actually, we already explained things to Ken's parents. And they really feel bad about blaming Nico for Ken's death.

Nico: So what? Am I just supposed to just forgive them for all the stuff they said to me?

Chris: Nico, take it from someone who's put several contestants through dangerous challenges. It's probably time for you to just forgive Ken's parents and move on.

Chef: Yeah, man! All these bad feelings you have towards them isn't healthy.

Me: I agree with Chef man. Having all those bad feelings is not good for you. You have to learn to let things go and move on. I know it's tough. But you have to move on.

Nico: (Sigh) You're right J.D. Thanks for that.

Me: No problem. No one can stay mad at anyone forever.

Lincoln: That's true.

Me: Also we have some things to discuss.

We asked Chris to bring back contestants like Heather, Scott, Amy and Eva.

Chris: You sure you want me to include contestants that are like Scott and Heather? I mean, I did promise you guys that I wouldn't.

Nico: We've changed our minds. Just make sure to have them voted off early.

Me: And how about this rule for you?

We went over a new rule for Chris and we discussed that if anyone does Anything and I mean ANYTHING like with Amy, Scott, Heather and Eva, they'll get automatically voted off the plane. But we're not kicking them out of the plane like they did in Total Drama World Tour.

Chris: I like it J.D.

Me: Yeah. Also you're gonna be watching everyone like a hawk and besides what fun would this be if there wasn't a villain to disgrace and ruin?

Chris: That's true and that's a really good point.

Chef: Yeah.

Me: Also we're gonna have some special help for you.

Chris: For the challenges?

Me: Yep. Shockwave and Wheeljack here are gonna help you with that.

Chef: So you guys are gonna help out with setting up challenges.

Shockwave: That is correct.

Chris: Just don't do anything that'll get someone killed! I was lucky enough to get a new season started.

Wheeljack: We'll try not to.

Chris: Good.

We went over the footage of the previous shows and it showed that Heather, Eva, Scott and Amy had done more terrible things than anyone else on the show and they were pure evil incarnate. We had to make sure that the contestants would never do stuff like this again.

An intern came and it was time for the other contestants to arrive.

* * *

The Show began.

Chris: It's time for another awesome season of Total Drama. This time it's gonna be an all star season with a World Tour twist. Lets welcome our contestants. First is our greatest contestant of all time. Please welcome back the Leader of the World Famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm: J.D. Knudson.

Me: Hello everyone! Great to be back.

Chris: Lets also welcome back his brother, the famous Shinobi of the Leaf and son of the 4th Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Thanks Chris and I'm ready to rock it like last time.

Chris: I know. We also have new contestants with them. First of our newest contestants is Nicolas Chan.

Nico: Thank you all.

Chris: And his awesome girlfriend May.

May: Hey guys!

Chris: Making his debut is Lincoln Loud and his older sister Lynn Loud.

Lincoln: Hello.

Lynn: Sup sports fans?

Chris: We also have the leader and 2nd in command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad: William Dunbar and Maria Rockell.

William: Hello everyone!

Maria R.: What's up?

Chris: And we have members of our original cast coming back as well as the members of Revenge of The Island, Pakitew Island and our sister show The Ridonculous Race coming on.

Chris welcomed Jo, Anne Maria, Geoff, Sierra, Brick, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Sadie, B, Beardo, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Dave, DJ, Ezekiel (Who's back to normal), Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Max, Rodney, Sam, Scarlett, Sky, Staci, Topher, Trent, and Tyler.

Geoff: Glad to be back on this show, Chris. Especially since the one that I hosted before didn't exactly work out.

Chris: I know. I'm sorry Geoff.

Geoff saw us.

Geoff: Wow! J.D. Knudson it's so awesome to meet you man.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Geoff. Congratulations on your engagement with Bridgette.

Geoff: Thanks man and we're now officially husband and wife.

We cheered for them.

Me: Congratulations you guys.

Bridgette: Thanks J.D.

Chris: I'm happy for you all.

We also had Kitty, Emma, Crimson, Ennui, Taylor and Blaineley with us. It was gonna be so cool!

Jo (to Lightning and Duncan): You two won't even be a challenge!

Lightning: You really think so?

Duncan: Try telling that to Red Herring, Hun, Fireball McPhan, and Titanic Twist.

Me: You better watch yourself Jo. Your overconfidence and sports pride will be your downfall.

We also had bracelets on that showed our titles.

I was called the Phoenixmonger

Maria: Mermaid Swimmer

Nico: The Saiyan Pridestorm

Lincoln: The White Thunderbird

Lynn: The Volcanic Athlete

Naruto: The Cyclonic Shinobi

May: The Subzero Flyer

William: The Elemental Shooter

Beth: The Wanna-Be

Blaineley: T.V. Queen

Bridgette: The Soulful Surfer Girl

Chef Hatchet: The Chef

Chris: The Host with the Most

Cody: The Geek

Courtney: The Type-A Force to be Reckoned With

DJ: The Brickhouse with Heart

Duncan: The Delinquent

Eva: The Female Bully

Ezekiel: The Home Schooled Guy

Geoff: The Funniest Guy Around

Gwen: The Loner

Harold: The Dweeb with Mad Skillz

Heather: Queen B

Izzy: The Psycho Hose Beast

Justin: The Eye Candy

Katie: The Sweet Girl

Leshawna: The Sista with 'Tude

Lindsay: The Dumb Princess

Noah: The Schemer

Owen: Crazy Party Guy

Sadie: The Sweet Girl's Friend

Trent: The Cool Guy

Tyler: The Jock that Sucks at Sports

Anne Maria: Jersey Shore Reject

B: Strong Silent Genius

Brick: Cadet

Cameron: Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy

Dakota: Fame-Monger

Dawn: Moonchild

Jo: Take-No-Prisoners Jock-ette

Lightning: Athletic Overachiever

Mike: Multiple Personality Disorder

Sam: Nice-Guy Gamer

Scott: Devious

Staci: Compulsive Liar

Zoey: Indie Chick

Sammy: Heaven's Ocean Love

Beardo: The Human Soundboard

Dave: The Normal Guy

Ella: The Fairytale Princess

Jasmine: The Outback Survivalist

Leonard: The LARPer

Max: The Super Villain

Rodney: The Country Boy

Scarlett: The Quiet Braniac

Shawn: The Zombie Conspiracy Nut

Sky: The Athlete

Sugar: The Pageant Queen

Topher: The Chris Wannabe

Crimson and Ennui: Goths

Taylor: The Good Hearted Daughter

Me: These labels are cool!

Maria: They sure are.

Lincoln: But I noticed that some of them aren't very nice.

Me: I know but it expresses our personalities.

Lynn: That's true.

Lightning: Lightning likes it. Sha-Blam!

Me: The Atomic Owls are back in business. But I have a feeling we're not gonna be called that.

Chris: And you're right. This season is a whole new theme. We're doing a Heroes VS Villains theme.

Me: I like it!

Chris called all of the Atomic Owls the Angelic Doves. Our logo was a yellow circle with a dove flying with a halo over it's head and rainbow light was shining in the background. Taylor, Crimson and Blaineley were placed on our team. And Chris called the Villains team the Devilish Bats. Their logo was a red circle with a demonic bat with devil horns on its head and fire burned in the background.

Chris (sternly): Alright. Now let me make one thing clear. The old me might've tolerated sore losers and cheaters on this show. But the new me isn't gonna stand for it. If I find out that you've been doing things that would make the Legion of Doom proud, you will be voted off after a challenge is done. Got it?

We nodded.

Me: Way to grow a backbone Chris.

Chris: I know. You'll find out what our first challenge is later. We got some flying to do.

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

Chris: I know. The first challenge is in the Ural Mountains in Central Russia.

Me: The Ural Mountains. That's 13,000 miles away.

I added the Angelic Doves logo to the back of my vest and we were on our way to the Ural Mountains.

* * *

We were flying at an incredible speed over the Atlantic Ocean. I was talking to Lori on my laptop as we flew.

Me: So we're heading over to the Ural Mountains in Central Russia and our first challenge is gonna be a tough one.

Lori: We're literally rooting for you J.D. It's gonna be so awesome seeing you all do some amazing challenges.

Me: It's gonna be awesome Lori. I don't know what our first challenge is but I have a strong feeling it's gonna be awesome.

Chris: We'll be landing in a couple of hours so I'll explain the first challenge to you all.

Me: It's time for our first challenge.

Chris: The first challenge will be very cool for most of you! We're heading into a mine in the Ural Mountains to face the Boundary Pokemon, Kyurem!

Me: Kyurem?

Chris explained that we have to face Kyurem with the help from the legendary Pokemon called the Swords of Justice: Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo.

Me: I've heard about the legendary Swords of Justice. They are a Pokemon group that is very similar to that of the Three Musketeers. They help both Humans and Pokemon alike.

Nico: That is so cool!

Me: What kind of pokemon is Kyurem?

Chris: He's a Dragon Type Pokemon.

Me: Let me see here. Lori, can you put Iris on please?

Lori: Sure.

Iris was on.

Iris: What's up J.D.?

Me: The first challenge is for us to take on a dragon Pokemon called (In Slow Motion) Kyurem.

Iris gasped in horror when she heard the name of that pokemon.

Me: Uh oh. Sounds like you know something about Kyurem.

Iris: Yes. The elder of my village The Village of Dragons told me about Kyurem once. I asked her what the strongest Dragon Type Pokemon is and she told me that Kyurem came into being with Zekrom and Reshiram. Kyurem was bestowed with unsurpassed strength and power. Kyurem is constantly giving off a harsh freezing wind. Kyurem is the most powerful dragon type pokemon in the world!

We gasped when we heard everything she said.

Me: Are you serious Iris!? Kyurem is THAT powerful!?

Iris: He is. Kyurem is that powerful. He has the power to transform and that allows him to wield the power of Reshiram and Zekrom.

Me: Unbelievable. If Kyurem is as strong as you say he is Iris then we're in for one heck of an extremely wild ride.

Iris: That's right J.D. Kyurem beat Keldeo and the Swords of Justice the first time and it showed us how powerful Kyurem is.

Me: Unreal.

Nico: I can't believe Kyurem is that powerful.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Lynn: A pokemon like him must be incredibly tough.

Me: But a Pokemon like Kyurem would be an amazing challenge for all of us. The Most Powerful Dragon type Pokemon taking on all of us.

Then we got a huge surprise when a Meloetta appeared right in my lap.

Me: (Gasp) Oh wow. A Meloetta.

Iris: How did Meloetta get there?

Me: It sure surprised me.

Nico: Same here.

Lincoln: Ash told me a lot about Meloetta. It's a pokemon that is full of surprises. They are usually very shy and tend to appear when you least expect it.

Me: I believe it.

Nico: Would you like to be one of my pokemon Meloetta?

Meloetta agreed and Nico caught it with a Master Ball.

Iris: I wish you all luck guys.

Me: Thanks Iris. Nico is gonna try to catch Kyurem.

Iris: If he does that will make him a legend in the world of Dragon Type Pokemon.

Me: He already is a legend. When we killed Team Rocket he caught Mewtwo and broke their control on him.

Mewtwo: That's right. It's true.

Me: I agree. Thanks guys. We'll let you all know how the challenge went. Or you'll see it on TV.

Lori: We will J.D. Be careful.

Me: Will do.

The call ended.

Me: I'm ready for anything Chris.

Chris: Great. And you'll be awesome for the challenge.

Lynn: OH IT IS ON!

Lincoln: Okay! Operation Win Nico A Kyurem is a go!

Me: You got it buddy.

Gwen: This is gonna be so awesome!

Taylor: I've heard you guys caught a lot of Pokemon.

Me: We sure did Taylor.

D.J.: Will we be hurting animals on this journey?

Me: D.J. I promise you no animals will be hurt. And you heard Chris. As long as we all play by the rules and make sure that villains get their just desserts nothing will happen.

D.J.: Thanks J.D. I feel very protected.

I give him the thumbs up.

Sierra was hugging Cody too tight and she made him hurl his guts out.

Me: Uh Sierra.

Sierra: Oh sorry.

Geoff: Hey Lincoln I heard you won the Big Kahuna of Hawaii contest.

Lincoln: I sure did Geoff. It was an awesome day for me on our global trip.

Me: Lincoln defied the impossible by performing one of the most impossible moves in all of surfing: The Reverse 720 Topside Surf.

Bridgette gasped.

Bridgette: That move is completely impossible!

Me: Lincoln succeeded in pulling it off Bridgette. I'm so proud of him.

Lynn: Me too J.D. Dad taught him how to surf and that was awesome!

Bridgette: That's awesome Lincoln!

Geoff: Way to stuck the surf dude.

Chris: You guys have a lot of talent.

Me: Not to brag but yeah.

Later we arrived at our destination.

* * *

We went into an abandoned mine and we were accompanied by Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo - The Swords of Justice!

Me: It's an honor to meet the legendary Swords of Justice.

Cobalion: You too J.D.

Virizion: We heard so much about your adventures and how you have done so much for the world.

Terrakion: You all have a strong heart for everyone you care about.

Keldeo: That's right.

Me: We get that a lot and we have to do everything we can to deliver justice swiftly to our enemies. As long as evil exists in this universe, nothing and no one will be safe from the darkness it casts.

Lincoln: That's right.

We got into a huge cave and out of the shadows came Kyurem.

Kyurem is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine.

Kyurem has two alternate forms, White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, which are formed by combining with Reshiram and Zekrom, respectively, and share many aspects of their designs with them. It can use Absofusion on their respective Dragon Stones to change to White or Black Kyurem. When transformed into either, its legs are just like before, but shorter and the middle toe becomes ice. As White Kyurem, it has some extra icy details on the legs. Its tail resembles that of Reshiram or Zekrom, but they are attached to the body with three gray parts of skin. The tail is capable of movement and contains four holes: they are horizontal on White Kyurem and vertical on Black Kyurem. The torsos of each form are similar, but White Kyurem's torso is more slim than Black Kyurem's bulky torso. Its shoulders are covered in 'squares' of ice with two pins protruding from each which can come out and 'plug in' the aforementioned holes. As White Kyurem, it has thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. As Black Kyurem, it has Zekrom's arms, but more muscular and without wings, and its left arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but becomes upright; White Kyurem uses Reshiram's fur and Black Kyurem uses Zekrom's skin. In both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws (upper for White Kyurem, lower for Black Kyurem) has partially disappeared, allowing it to move its mouth. During battle, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem enter Overdrive mode and tubes sprout from its back to its tail. In White Kyurem's case, the ends of its hair and wings become fiery and its tail acquires fiery highlights. In Black Kyurem's case, parts of its right arm and the tip of the horn on the back of its head turn blue, while its tail lights up with electricity. In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Kyurem can also change into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem without fusing by channeling the power of powers of both Reshiram and Zekrom it has within itself.

Kyurem generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. Due to an old legend, it may be assumed Kyurem may be hostile towards Pokémon and humans, due to the fact it supposedly ate them if they were found outside at night. It is said to be an extraterrestrial Pokémon according to folklore. Kyurem is the only Pokémon that can learn Glaciate, while its alternate forms White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can respectively learn Ice Burn and Freeze Shock instead. White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can also learn Reshiram's and Zekrom's signature moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, respectively.

Me: Wow! So that's Kyurem.

Nico: His power is unreal. I can't believe he's that strong.

Lynn: This is gonna be interesting.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Gwen: I'm ready.

Kyurem: So you all have come to challenge me?

Me: We have Kyurem. If we win Nico will catch you and if you win you can go.

Kyurem: You have a deal.

Me: At least he's a pokemon of honor. Lets get him guys!

We powered up and transformed and we all went at Kyurem and he fired a massive blast of fire and I fired a blast of energy and he dodged it and the energy blast blew a hole into the wall.

Me: He's really strong! This is gonna be tougher than we first thought.

Nico: Guys, we need to weaken this Kyurem. Then, I'll catch it with a Master Ball!

Me: Okay.

Lincoln: Lets do it!

Lynn: Yeah!

Lightning: Sha-Blam!

We all went at Kyurem and bombarded him with energy blasts and more. Anne Maria was more concerned about her good looks more than the challenge.

Lightning hit Kyurem with a powerful punch and William fired blasts of fire from his blaster at it.

Lightning: It's combo time William! Sha-Pow!

William: You got it Lightning!

William and Lightning charged and were enveloped in an aura of pure fire.

Lightning and William: FIRESTORM PUNCH ASSAULT!

They hit Kyurem with devastating power.

With one light blast of lightning Lincoln weakened Kyurem.

Nico: Now Master Ball go!

Nico threw a Master Ball and caught Kyurem.

Me: You did it Nico!

Nico: YES!

Cody: Way to go man!

Chris: The Angelic Doves win the first challenge!

We cheered.

Me: This was so awesome!

Chris: I'm glad you all had fun. Now, let me review the footage to make sure everyone followed the rules.

Me: Okay.

Chris looked over what everyone on the villains did and all he saw was Anne Maria styling and standing there doing nothing.

Chris: Well it looks like Anne Maria is out.

Anne Maria: What!?

Chris: Refusing to take part in the challenge is an automatic elimination from the show.

Anne Maria: It's not my fault I have to worry about my looks!

Chris (to Anne Maria): So while everyone else was fighting for their lives, you were admiring yourself?!

Anne Maria: Why do you care? You just want ratings.

Chris: Things change! J.D. and the others made me a better person. Who do you think told them about Heather, Amy, Eva, and Scott, huh? Do you know that I didn't even want someone like you as a contestant? Most of the others thought I was crazy bringing in a Jersey Shore Reject who cares only about herself and her good looks!

Anne Maria: Hey, I'll have you know-

Chris: UH UH! THIS IS WHERE YOU ZIP IT! THE ADULT IS TALKING! What if someone got killed by that Kyurem because you were lazy, huh? Big deal right? Because that's on you. And if you died because of that Pokemon, I feel like that's on me.

Nico: Anne Maria you have failed this challenge.

Me: You said it man. (We high five) But.. (Gulps) Chris remind me never to get on your bad side.

Chris: I know.

Anne Maria was eliminated. In the cargo hold there was a section for the eliminated contestants.

We got on the plane and set out for our next destination.

Me: Great job guys.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Me: So how you liking being on Total Drama, Lincoln?

Lincoln: It is AWESOME!

Lynn: I have a feeling that the next challenge is gonna be just as awesome as this one.

William: I have a feeling too.

Maria: And I can't wait.

Chris: Well the first challenge is done and a competitor was eliminated thanks to the new rules enforced. We have another great challenge ahead. Who will get sent to the loser section next? Find out next time on TOTAL.. DRAMA.. ALL STARS!

End of Part 1

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Part of the sequel saga of Total Drama is complete. I got the idea for the first challenge of fighting Kyurem from the awesome 2012 movie Pokemon Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice. That was an awesome movie! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next part is in the Roman Colosseum in Italy and that's gonna be a combination of the Phobia Factor and a fight challenge. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	651. Face your Fear in Rome

In the air, the plane was flying over central Europe.

Me: I can't wait for the next challenge guys.

Lincoln: Me too J.D.

Lynn: This is gonna be sweet!

Me: It sure is.

Nico: I hope we get to stomp some bad guys.

Gwen: Me too.

Jo: Whatever. I'm gonna leave all you losers in the dirt and smear my victory in your faces.

Lynn: Bring it on you loser!

Jo: (Ticked) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?

Chris: All right everyone. It's time for our next challenge. We're going to be doing it in my favorite gladiatorial arena: The Roman Colosseum!

Me: Aw sweet! We're going to Rome, Italy.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so cool! We were there on our global vacation.

Chris: I know. We have an awesome challenge set up for you all.

May: We can't wait for it.

Maria: This is gonna be awesome!

Bridgette: Lets do this.

We landed in Rome, Italy and we were in the famous Roman Colosseum, home to 3,000 years of the famous Gladiator Fights during the Roman Empire.

Me: Wow! We're in the Roman Colosseum! Just like the awesome gladiator fights of history.

Lightning: Lightning ready to fight! Sha-Blam!

Me: Me too man!

We high five!

Chris: Okay guys. Here's how the challenge goes. It's gonna be a combination of Phobia Factor and Sucker Punched

Me: I love those challenges!

Chris: I know.

Chris went over the rules and they were pretty simple.

Jo: I'll pound all you losers into the dirt and make you all cry for your mommies.

Chris: Jo, was I not making myself clear on the rules? Or do I speak Spanish?!

Owen: I wouldn't mind if you spoke Spanish, Chris.

Chris: That was a rhetorical question, Owen!

Me: Obviously she has wax for brains.

Chris: Since J.D. and Naruto won Phobia Factor last season J.D. and Naruto get a free pass because J.D. is afraid of nothing and Naruto conquered his fear of ghosts and we don't have the resources to help Naruto conquer his new fear. I have something special planned for J.D.

Gwen: What's your current fear Naruto?

Naruto: My current fear is losing all the people that I have that are precious to me.

Me: Naruto has been through what many people would make a walk through Hell seem like Child's Play.

Gwen: Oh that's right.

Geoff: Naruto, I heard about what you went through and I'm so sorry.

Naruto: It's all right Geoff.

Trent: That must've been awful for you.

Chef: It's enough to give the hardest known soldier nightmares.

Me: Yeah.

Chris: I'm sorry that happened to you Naruto. But lets get the challenge started. First up is Lynn Loud Jr.!

Lynn: Wish me luck guys.

Me: Not that you need it but good luck Lynn.

Lincoln: Show no mercy Lynn!

Lynn: You got it bro!

Lynn walked onto the arena and she was facing Jo.

Me: This is gonna be a tough one.

Lincoln: It sure is.

I set up a holographic view screen and it showed everyone back home.

Me: Hey guys. I set up a view screen for you all to watch.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

Leni: It's totes gonna be awesome to see you all during the challenge.

Luna: Show no mercy dude!

Me: We won't.

Brick: How bad do you think this is gonna be sir!?

Me: This is gonna be a tough one Cadet Brick!

Lynn: I'm gonna make you eat everything you said Jo!

Jo: I would like to see you try you bad luck loser!

We gasped in sheer horror.

OH SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!

Me: Uh oh!

Lori: Oh crud! Jo just literally pushed Lynn over the edge!

Lucy: That girl just dug her own grave.

Lynn was infuriated!

Lynn: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Jo (to Lynn): Yeah. You heard right! I know about the Bad Luck Karma Travesty. For all the villains you take down, you're the worst of them all! I guess you're a hypocrite as well! You know what the worst part is. Your sister Lily got her boss Mr. Krabs arrested when he was nothing but kind to her. And your other sister Lola killed Deadshot and made his daughter fatherless.

Me: How the heck does she know all that?

Nico: She must've heard all about our adventures.

Me: Oh (Censored).

Lynn then suddenly WENT BALLISTIC! She went level 11 rage and screamed in so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable! She lunged at Jo and mercilessly thrashed her into oblivion in a deadly rage. Jo was badly beaten up and Lightning stepped in and restrained her.

Lightning: Lynn stop it! She's had enough! Just calm down Lynn.

Lynn did so and she saw what she had done and she broke down crying hard into Lightning's chest as he comforted her.

Chris: What Jo said made her the lowest of the low.

Me: What an honorless scumbag. She's nothing but a sore loser.

But Jo suddenly got back up. She was bleeding bad and her clothes were shredded and she was covered in bloody bruises, scrapes and some of her teeth were knocked out.

Me: Wow! She is REALLY tough.

But Jo collapsed from being to weak from the thrashing she received.

Nico: Jo you have failed Canada.

Me: You said it man.

Lori: Jo literally disgusts me!

Luna: What she said to Lynn was major harsh dudes!

Luan: I'm so mad at her I can't think of a joke!

Lucy: I hope she burns in fire for that!

Lola: Let me at her!

Lana: Save some for me!

Lana and Lola flew out to us and got to Rome really quick.

Chris: Wow! You two got here fast.

Lana and Lola went at Jo and they pulverized her really bad and Lola bit Jo in the ankle and she screamed in excruciating pain. Lola's bite was not only strong enough to draw blood but it was strong enough to really cause some nasty damage!

Me: Oh man!

Chris: Aye yi yi!

Chef: Man she is gonna feel that!

Me: No kidding.

Lincoln stepped in.

Lincoln: Okay you two. She has had enough.

Lincoln saw the nasty wound on Jo's ankle and he saw that Lola's bite was powerful enough to rip a huge chunk out of her ankle!

Me: Holy Ham Hawks! Lola's bite ripped her ankle to shreds.

Lola got the taste of blood in her mouth and she spit it out and we saw the chunk of flesh and tissue she ripped out of Jo's ankle and we hurled our guts out.

Me: (Vomits)

Nico: That is gross! But Jo the Jock you have failed all of Canada.

Jo was automatically eliminated and the challenge continued. Lola and Lana decided to stay and watch the rest.

* * *

Nico was up next.

Chris: You're not gonna like this one Nico.

Out onto the arena floor came a Robot version of Slappy the Living Dummy from Goosebumps.

Nico: Slappy!

Slappy (to Nico): Slappy's not happy!

Nico: (uses Undergrowth's vines to pull Slappy over) Get over here! (punches Slappy) Eat your heart out, Scorpion!

Nico fired a blast of energy and blew the robot Slappy to pieces.

Chris: Nico wins a point for the Doves!

Me: Way to go Nico!

Nico: Thanks guys. And Chris I conquered my fear of Slappy when we faced the Fright Knight.

Chris: I heard. But I wanted to see if it was true. (To the blown apart Robot Slappy) Slappy you have failed this world.

Nico: Hey that was my line!

Chris: (Laughs) Sorry man I couldn't resist.

* * *

Zoey was up next. Out onto the arena came disgraced Total Drama competitor Scott.

Duncan: Scott!? What is he doing here!?

Me: He's back for a rematch.

Zoey (to Duncan): I'll face Scott, Duncan. It's what I should've done when he came after J.D. for revenge.

Me: Show no mercy Zoey.

Zoey: I intend not to.

Zoey walked onto the Arena.

Scott: Zoey, it's been a while.

Zoey: I'll never forgive you for what you did to Mike. You got him kicked off because of your own selfishness.

Scott (to Zoey): After I'm done with you, Duncan's next!

A storm was building up above them. Thunder rumbled above us. Zoey remembered all the horrible things that Scott did to her and Mike. Then she roared in extreme rage and lightning and thunder crashed behind her.

She ripped off the bottom part of her tank top and tied it around her head like a headband and she put on war paint. The Wrath of COMMANDO ZOEY has been unleashed!

Cameron: Oh man! When Zoey turns into Commando Zoey, she will not stop until her enemy pays in blood.

Me: I saw this and Zoey is gonna make Scott suffer.

Lana: I like it.

Lola: Get him Zoey!

Zoey: It's payback time! And I don't care if that's okay with everyone! (Evil Laughter) (Thunder Crashes)

Zoey then shocked us all by sprouting angel wings made of Rose Petals. Zoey slammed her fist into Scott's face and she kicked him in the stomach and she dealt a deadly roundhouse kick into his face with devastating force. Scott was bleeding bad. Then a figure appeared and it was a Pokemon.

Me: Look at that Pokemon. It looks like a jellyfish.

Nico: Oh no. That's a Nihilego!

Me: A Nihilego? The Parasite Pokemon that can cause people to go insane by latching onto their heads!?

Nico: That's the very one. But it is said to act like a little human girl. No offense Lana, Lola.

Lana and Lola: None taken.

Lana: But that Pokemon doesn't sound very friendly.

Lola: It sure doesn't look like it either.

Me: No it doesn't. But wait. From what I remember Nihilego is an Ultra Beast Pokemon and you don't have an Ultra Beast yet Nico.

Nico: You're right J.D. and no I don't.

I give him an Ultra Ball.

Me: Use an Ultra Ball for this one man.

Nico: No problem.

Me: But lets wait for the right moment.

Nico: Okay.

The Nihilego latched onto Scott and his eyes were blank and glowing red with pure unrestrained evil. Scott went nuts! The Nihilego-Scott punched at Zoey and she fought back viciously and pulverized both Scott and Nihilego. The Nihilego let go of Scott.

Me: Now's your chance Nico!

Nico: You got it. Ultra Ball go!

Nico threw the ball and the Nihilego was caught.

Me: You did it Nico!

Nico: My first Ultra Beast Pokemon.

Me: First of many.

Chris: Zoey wins!

We cheered.

Nico: Scott the Loser you have failed Canada!

Me: You tell him man!

It was a win-win. Zoey got to dish out some justice on Scott and Nico got his first ever Ultra Beast Pokemon.

* * *

Next up was Bridgette.

Chris: We have a guest returning to our show. Here's EVA!

Everyone: OH NO!

We saw Eva and she was back for revenge!

Chris: Don't worry. Eva's not returning as a contestant. But she got out of jail early for good behavior. So she's participating as a guest contestant just for you guys to kick her butt!

Eva (to Bridgette): Your girl buddies aren't here to help you this time!

Bridgette: I have my friends with me in my heart you old hag!

Then Eva suddenly was enraged.

Me: Uh oh.

Eva: What did you just CALL ME!?

Lincoln: You heard her! She called you an old hag you wretch!

Me: Lincoln you're not helping.

Lincoln: Sorry.

Eva then WENT BALLISTIC!

Eva: NO ONE CALLS ME AN OLD HAG!

Me: Oh (Censored)! NOW SHE'S IN FOR IT!

Bridgette: I'm not scared of you anymore Eva!

Bridgette punched Eva in the face with devastating force and leg swept her and kicked her in the back and sent her flying into the air. Bridgette spread wings made of pure water and flew up to her and dealt a spinning axe kick to her stomach and sent her crashing into the ground. Eva was a broken and battered and bloody mess.

Me: Wow! What a kick!

Geoff was even more in love with Bridgette than ever before.

Nico: Good show! Eva you have failed all of Canada.

Me: You tell her man.

Chris: Bridgette wins!

Bridgette: I'm not the same Bridgette who cowered in fear before you Eva! I am now much stronger than you both physically and mentally. You tried to hurt my friends and I will never let you affect me. Let me warn you Eva. If you ever come near or threaten my friends again, I will kill you!

Bridgette grabbed her by the shirt.

Bridgette: Do you understand me you psycho!?

Eva was now terrified of Bridgette. She nodded in pure fear.

She dropped her and left the arena and Bridgette and Geoff hugged and kissed.

Geoff: I'm so proud of you babe.

Bridgette: Thanks Geoff Bear.

They kissed.

Everyone: Awww.

We cheered for them.

Chris was choked up.

* * *

Next was Gwen and she was facing Heather.

Gwen: Hello Heather. You're looking really well for a narcissistic psychotic (Censored)

Heather: Oh shut up you goth loner!

Gwen: You're the true loner Heather and you have a curse that's going to kill you.

Heather (to Gwen): I might die in a few years thanks to this curse. But at least I'll make sure you die too! And this time, Little Beverly isn't here to bail you out!

Nico: Curse? What curse?

Me: You heard about how Heather came and how she was going to get revenge on me right?

Nico: I sure did.

Me: After Gwen and Beverly defeated Heather, we sent her to the Antarctica Prison forever. But she now has a terrible curse on her. It's a death curse and it will kill her in four years. (I look at a timer on my device) This is a timer that shows how much time is left before the Curse claims Heather's Miserable life and the Grim Reaper sends her wretched soul to the Afterlife. She has 2 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, 12 minutes and 47 seconds left.

Nico: (Whistles) That's a long timer. But won't her parents be sad that she will die?

Me: No way. I talked to them about this and they were throwing a party and they were actually glad that Heather is gonna die.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **I visited Heather's Parents in Manitoba, Canada and they were actually glad that Heather was gonna die because of this curse. They told me something that no parent should ever have to hear.**

Heather's mom: Are you crazy J.D.!? Heather is the worst ever mistake we could've made. She hates everything and all of us and claims to be much better than all of us combined.

Heather's dad: Heather is a menace to her family and we even tried electroshock therapy to get her back to her sweet self. But it didn't work!

Me: **I was actually shocked when they did that to her. I may hate Heather for all the terrible things she has done on all the shows but that is taking things way too far.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Normally I would despise such behavior. But in Heather's case I'm more than willing to make an exception.

Nico: I can tell they hate Heather. And I have a feeling that when the curse kills her she will be buried in an unmarked grave.

Me: I have that same feeling too Nico.

Lori: Heather literally disgusts me! I can't believe that little freak!

Leni: She totes needs to die!

Luna: Dude! That is low even for you Leni!

Luan: Yeah Leni. Heather needs to go Low! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But Seriously, I hate Heather, but I would never wish that on her.

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan! But I agree with you.

Lucy: I hope Heather dies a horrible and agonizing death.

Laney: Lucy! That's not nice.

Lucy: Sorry Laney. I hate Heather just as much as anyone else.

Nathan: I hate her too Lucy. But that is taking things too far.

Nick F.: It's absolutely awful that she did all the things she did.

Vince: I agree Nick. But she deserves it.

Me: I agree guys. Heather was a nice girl back when she was a little kid and now she is a psychotic sociopathic freak.

Lincoln: You're telling me J.D.

Lynn: That girl has some serious problems.

Lightning: Lightning agrees with you Lynn. Sha-Blam!

Me: Yeah Lightning.

Gwen spread her black angel wings and flew at Heather and punched her in the face with incredible force and slammed her knee into her stomach and Heather belched up a huge amount of blood. Gwen kicked her in the face and elbowed her in the mouth and knocked out most of her teeth.

I noticed something on my timer. The countdown sped up.

Me: This is unusual.

Nico: What is it?

Me: It seems that whenever Heather takes a powerful hit it hastens the curse.

Leshawna: I hope Heather dies in the ring.

Me: That would be nice. But I prefer to have nature take its course and kill her when time is up. Gwen! That's enough.

Gwen stopped and Heather was knocked down.

Chris: Gwen wins!

We cheered wildly for her and the timer now said that Heather has 18 days left to live.

Me: Well. 18 days left.

Nico: Heather you have failed this world.

Me: She sure has. She has 2 and a half weeks left to live. I hope she finds death enjoyable.

* * *

Sammy was facing her evil twin sister Amy.

Sammy: You are the worst sister in the world Amy.

Amy: You make me sick Samey. I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!

Sammy had a blue aura flare up to an incredible degree.

Sammy: Wow! That was intense!

Me: It's what happens when someone hates us to an incredible degree and it makes us more powerful.

Sammy: I like it. Amy you are the sister from Hell and you need to be destroyed!

Amy: But why is your hair blue?

Sammy: I dyed it blue to avoid confusion between us. I'm the pure good twin from Heaven and you are the pure evil twin from Hell.

Amy (to Sammy): If I can't have that money, I'll make sure you can't have it either!

Sammy: Bring it on loser!

Sammy spread blue angel wings glowing in a Kirlian Lightning Aura. Amy was shocked.

Amy: Samey what happened to you!?

Sammy: I'm not the same as I was when I beat your face in the first time. And for the last time my name is Sammy!

Sammy dashed and kneed Amy in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Chris: How did Amy get all the way over to the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate that one time?

Me: It was a genius method Chris. She found this really amazing cave system that stretched all the way from Muskoka, Ontario, Canada to the forest outside of Gotham Royal York. Here's what it said.

On a holographic screen on my device I showed him the cave.

Me: It was a 338 mile long cave system that went all the way underneath Lake Huron and that's how the sore losers were able to get across the United States Canada Border completely undetected.

Chris: That is really awesome!

Chef: And it's very clever too.

Nico: It was an amazing sight. It took thousands of years to form a cave like that.

Nicole: We were amazed at how it became like that.

Me: We sure were.

Sammy knocked Amy out and she blew on her fist.

Sammy: You mess with my friends again and you will pay for it dearly.

Chris: Sammy wins!

We cheered for her.

Nico: You sore losers have failed Canada!

Me: That's telling them Nico! (We high five)

* * *

Maria was facing her fear: SHARKS! She was standing in the middle of a giant water tank on a platform in the middle of the tank and three sharks were circling her.

Wheeljack (to Maria): We were considering on bringing in your former Meta Breed teammates. But then we would've gotten Chris in trouble for bringing in former metahuman criminals.

Maria: That's all right guys.

Chris: If you can survive for 10 seconds on that platform you win.

Maria: Oh that's easy.

William: You can do it Maria!

Me: Show those sharks who's boss!

The timer began and Maria was standing in the circle. She was scared but she was getting better. When the timer buzzed at zero, Maria did it! We cheered for her.

* * *

William was facing a robot that looked like him when he was brainwashed by X.A.N.A.

William fired a blast of fire from his blaster and it burned the robot and revealed it's metal underneath.

William then kicked it's head clean off it's body and it exploded.

KABOOMM!

Chris: William Wins!

We cheered for him and Maria kissed him all over and left blue lipstick marks all over his face and he giggled goofily.

Nico: Robot X.A.N.A. you have failed the Digital World and this world.

Me: That's telling him Nico. What's left of him anyway.

Nico: Yeah.

* * *

Lincoln was up next and he was facing his fear: Being beaten up by his sisters. He was facing Robots that looked like his sisters and they were ready to kill him. But Lincoln summoned up every ounce of his courage and went at them and pulverized them in their faces and blew them apart and then the Robot Lynn got the drop on him and grabbed his leg and slammed it on her leg and broke it.

Lincoln: (SCREAMS IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN)

Me: Geez!

Nico: That Robot Lynn broke his leg!

Lincoln's sisters: LINKY/LINCOLN/BIG BROTHER!

Lana and Lola jumped in and smashed the robot Lynn to pieces.

We carried Lincoln and we saw that his leg bone was protruding through his leg.

Me: Wow! That is an nasty broken leg!

Lola: Oh Linky!

Lana: That robot Lynn was merciless.

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this again but Loud Sisters you have failed this world.

Me: No kidding. But thank goodness those robots weren't the real thing.

May: No kidding.

Lincoln was taken to the infirmary on the plane and the rest of the Loud Family arrived and Lisa was looking him over. Lincoln had to undergo surgery and Lisa did some amazing stuff. She had to use a special torch to weld and reset the bone. But he'll be out of commission for 12 to 16 weeks. He was now in a wheelchair. The rest of the Loud Family decided to stay and root us on and Vince and Carol along with Nathan and Nick decided to watch too. Nico used a potion Sora gave him on Lincoln and it healed him.

* * *

May was facing the scariest pokemon she has ever encountered: a Dusclops.

Me: She's facing a Dusclops?

Nico: She sure is. That Pokemon is a wicked one. It can hypnotize people and pokemon.

Me: Cool and dangerous.

Then we saw another cool Pokemon land by May.

Me: Hey it's a Dragalge!

Nico: That's a cool Pokemon.

Me: Go for it man.

Nico: I will.

Nico threw a Pokeball and caught the Dragalge.

Lily: That Pokemon is really cool. It looks like a Leafy Sea Dragon.

Lynn: A Leafy Sea Dragon?

Me: It's a type of Seahorse that lives in the ocean off the coast of Southern Australia.

Carol: Those creatures are really cool.

Vince: They sure are.

Ella: I think they are all extraordinary creatures.

Me: Me too Ella.

The Dusclops used it's Hypnosis on May. But her will was far too strong and she flared up her ice fire and froze it. Nico caught the Dusclops.

* * *

My match was next.

Chris: J.D. your match is a special match. I believe you know this pokemon.

We got a surprise and a Primeape came out.

Me: It's a Primeape.

Nico: This is gonna be a tough one for you J.D. I already have a Primeape.

Me: This one is mine. I also heard that Ash had a Primeape and it nearly beat him up really bad and sent Jessie flying into a rock.

Jessie: Don't remind me.

Ash: Yeah I still get pain from the bruises it gave me.

Me: Ouch. Lets dance Primeape. Come on you overgrown banana chewer!

Primeape then went crazy!

I went Super Angel and we went at each other I slammed my fist into its nose. Then it WENT BALLISTIC! It's eyes glowed red with pure unrestrained rage and madness. Primeape began its most relentless and strongest attack: THRASH! It was now completely out of control and set its sights on me and we really went at each other. Our strength and speed was incredible and it was a vicious and dangerous fight of unimaginable fury. Primeape was punching me at a ferocious level and I was getting beaten up at a vicious rate. When it stopped I had blood dripping from my mouth and I had nasty cuts on my face and blood dripping from my nose and nasty cuts and bleeding bruises from my arms and legs and my clothes were torn up. I was getting slaughtered!

Me: (Spits out blood) This monkey is starting to make me mad!

I kicked it in the face and knocked it out. I threw a pokeball and caught the Primeape.

Nico: He did it!

I fainted.

Xerneas came and I was badly hurt. But I was gonna be all right. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. My accelerated healing was gonna make me better in 12 hours.

But the Angelic Doves won the challenge and Jo was kicked out. But Lisa had to cut off Jo's foot because of how badly mangled it was. Jo's jock life was over.

THE END

* * *

Part 2 is done. This had to be the most brutal fight chapter we ever did. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part three is Morocco and were gonna have a nuclear hot spicy food eating contest. Get ready to feel the fire! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	652. Spicy Moroccan Death

In the air we were eating an awesome breakfast. We were flying over the Central Mediterranean Sea.

Me: I don't know what our next destination is but I have a feeling it's gonna be good.

Lori: I literally can't wait either.

Lincoln was talking to Sora on a holoscreen.

Lincoln: Thanks for healing me, Sora. I don't even need the wheelchair anymore since my leg's all better.

Sora: Glad to hear it, Lincoln. But one of these days, we'll have to give you accelerated healing like J.D.

Lincoln: I'm sure that can be arranged.

Then we heard Manaphy cry.

May (to Max): I know you didn't just make Manaphy cry!

Max: So what if I did!?

Me: You're disgusting Max!

May pulverized Max ferociously.

Chris (to Max in disgust): Insulting a baby girl, Max? That's a new low even for you!

Me: Actually Chris, Manaphy is a Pokemon and May and Manaphy have been very close ever since she found it as an egg.

Chris: I never knew about that. But Max is the one that's getting booted next!

Me: You said it Chris.

Chris: We'll do that later. Cause it's time for our next challenge. In Morocco!

Me: Morocco! Awesome! I can't wait. I saw on the Ridonculus Race that you all had to eat a super spicy stew made from super powerful spices.

Naruto: And we ate that super spicy stew in the Brunch of Disgustingness 2.0 last time.

Me: I'll never forget that bro!

Lori: That must've been good stew.

Me: It was.

Chris: Then you'll like what this next challenge is gonna be.

Harold just ate a spicy pepper.

Harold: MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING!

Lily fired a blast of water and got Harold wet and steam was coming off of him.

Lily: Sorry about that Harold. Are you okay?

Harold: I'm fine Lily. But thank you.

Lily: You're welcome.

We landed in Morocco and we were at a Moroccan restaurant.

* * *

Chris went over the challenge.

Chris: Todays challenge is gonna be what I like to call the **12 Spicy Stews of The Apocalypse. 🌶🔥🌶**

Satanic cultist choir plays and thunder and lightning crashes and real fire burns in the background.

Me: Oh yeah! I love nuclear hot food Chris.

Chris: I know and you have an amazing iron stomach J.D. You each will be given 12 stews made with some of the hottest spices in the world and each one will be hotter than the next. The team that finishes the most bowls of stew wins the challenge.

Lincoln: I love spicy food Chris.

Lynn: I do too Chris. I eat blazing hot Spicy Subs.

Lightning: Lightning is ready to burn! Sha-Wow!

Chris: Love that spirit guys. Here's the first stew.

We were given big bowls of spicy stew with Moroccan couscous in it and the broth was made of different spices.

Me: (Sniffs) Mmm. Delicious.

Lincoln: It sure smells good.

Chris: You may eat.

I took a spoon and slurped it up and it was good.

Me: Yum. There's cinnamon and saffron in it and lots of ginger and cumin.

Lincoln: It's really tasty.

Lynn: It sure is.

We drank our bowls.

Me: Whew! (Sniffs) Loaded with enough cinnamon to rival toothpaste.

Lincoln: That was tasty.

Lynn: At least it makes your breath smell good.

Lola: I think that soup looks tasty.

Chef: Here Lola. Try some.

Lola: Thank you Chef.

Lola had some too and it was tasty.

All of our team finished.

Chris: The Angelic Doves win the first round!

Me: Tasty soup Chris.

Chris: I'm glad you liked it. Here comes the Level soup. The level of spice increases as we go on.

We had the Level 2 soup and it had A LOT of Paprika.

Me: Tasty and spicy.

Round two was won by us.

Beth (to Maria): You're not feeling any pain from the spicy food.

Maria: I have water powers, remember?

Beth: Oh yeah. You guys have a lot of awesome powers.

* * *

A Montage showed us eating all the stews from 3 to 11. Stews 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 were mild to moderate. But levels 10 and 11 were insanely spicy and they had so much explosively spicy spice in them that they were hot enough to blow your head right off your entire body.

* * *

Chris: Boy you guys are really spicy people!

Me: I love it Chris.

Nico: This spice has failed this country.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Nico.

Luan: You guys sure know how to Spice things up! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's Joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Chris: (Laughs) That was a good joke. Now here's the final stew.

We got a surprise. A Mega Camerupt came in and on its volcano horn was a pot with a nuclear symbol on it and a Charmeleon was next to it.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a Mega Camerupt!

Me: We don't have any Mega Pokemon.

Nico: It's perfect for you J.D.

Me: Thanks Nico.

Chris: I actually had these two pokemon come to help out. You two can catch them when the challenge is done.

Me: Thanks Chris.

Nico: But first bring on the soup!

Charmeleon took the pot off of the Mega Camerupt and put it on the floor and put on a welding mask and gloves and poured us the soup. It was a glowing neon red soup that burned with the intensity of lava from the surface of the sun and it was so spicy that it was making my geiger counter go haywire and it was even making me sweat like a pig.

Me: Wow! The heat coming from it is incredible!

Chris: This is the hottest stew ever made. It's made from the spice powders and capsaicin extracts of the hottest peppers ever known to man. It's made from the Ghost Pepper, The Trinidad Moruga, The Carolina Reaper, The Dragons Breath, The Guatemalan Insanity Pepper and the Tears of Zephos.

We gasped in sheer horror!

Laney: There is absolutely no way anyone can eat that level of spice!

Lori: That kind of stew will literally kill them!

Lucy: I'll be sure to say something nice at all your funerals.

Me: The Seven Deadly Peppers of Sin. I love it Chris.

Then we heard guns cock and we saw disgraced Ridonculous Race competitors, the figure skaters Josee and Jacques pointing guns at us.

Me: Ridonculous Race competitors Josee and Jacques!? What are you two doing here!?

Jacques: What else?

Josee: We're here to kill you all!

I fired my laser vision and melted their guns.

Maria: Guys, me and William will handle these two. Just continue with the challenge!

Me: Okay guys.

Maria and William faced Josee and Jacque.

Maria (to Josee and Jacquee): We're giving you a chance to turn back now. While you still can!

Jacques: Never! We're not going to stop until we kill J.D. for making us lose!

Bridgette: Did you win Ridonculous Race?

Me: Believe it or not yes I have. I won the whole competition back 7 years ago and dominated the whole competition. Jacque and Josee we're infuriated about it and they now hate me with a vengeance.

Chris: That is disgraceful that they can't accept defeat like that.

Lynn: What a couple of sore losers!

Lincoln: You said it Lynn.

William (to Josee and Jacquee): You two give figure skaters a bad name! Cornelia is way more better then you two!

Josee had eyes burning with rage and ballistic fury!

Josee (throws knife at Maria): See how you like this!

Maria turned into her water form and the knife went through her, rebounded off the wall and hit Josee in the shoulder.

She screamed in pain.

William: You two like figure skating on ice with your skates. Let's see how well you skate on ice without them! (fires ice below Josee and Jacquee)

The ice blast froze the floor and they slipped and fell and William and Maria viciously pulverized them both into a bloody mess.

William: Two more sore losers down for the count.

The two of them didn't realize that Scarlet was glaring at them.

Nico: Jacque and Josee, you two have failed not only all of Canada but the entirety of the world of Olympic Skating!

Me: You tell them man!

I scooped up my soup with my spoon and it melted through the spoon onto the floor and burned through the floor and through the ground in an intense fire.

Me: WOW! This soup is like magma from the core of the Sun!

Nico: It sure looks potent.

I drank my soup and then a massive aura of fire exploded all around me and it was so mindblowingly hot and spicy and it was delicious too and my powers were intensified to an unbelievable degree.

Me: Wow! What power!

My fire aura was so incredibly strong that it was unbelievable! But we won the challenge regardless. Most of the contesttants were screaming in excruciating pain as fire exploded out of their mouths. We left the restaurant and in a bazaar we saw a Hypno.

Me: Hey look there! It's a Hypno.

Nico: You don't have one J.D.

Me: I heard it has a powerful hypnotic spell. Let me try something on it. I don't know if I told you all this but I have the ability to hypnotize people with just my eyes.

Owen: Wow! J.D. That is so awesome!

Geoff: That is amazing dude!

Me: It sure is. It takes incredible focus and concentration to achieve a feat.

We saw a Moroccan man and he was having a contest. If anyone can withstand Hypno's hypnosis for 60 seconds they win 500 billion Dirhams which is $52,110,000,000 in American money.

Me: Let me see if I have what it takes.

I go over.

Me: Has anyone ever lasted 1 minute against Hypno's hypnotism?

Man: (Arabic Accent) No my friend. No has even come close.

Me: Maybe I can try.

I was looking at the Hypno and it used its pendulum to try and hypnotize me. But my will was far too strong to be hypnotized and I managed to defy the impossible. I won with no problem! The man gave me a case full of gold bricks totaling $52,110,000,000.00. I also tested my hypnotic glare on the Hypno and I still had it. I threw a pokeball and caught the Hypno. Max was thrown into the loser section. Josee and Jacque were tied up and were later gonna be going to one of prisons. Nico caught the Chameleon and I caught the Mega Camerupt.

End of Part 3.

* * *

Part 3 done. I wanted to make this a Spice challenge. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Part 4 is in the Seychelles Islands in the Indian Ocean and we're gonna be having a dancing challenge. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	653. Tropical Dancing

In the air, we were flying over southwestern Africa for the next destination.

I was reading a book and having a great breakfast.

Scarlet: Can I talk to you for a second J.D.?

Me: Certainly Scarlet. But if this has anything to do with the last challenge then what is it?

Scarlet: You really want to bring up Jacques and Josee right now when they're still being hospitalized in one of your prisons?

Me: (Confused) Wait. Why are you putting that on me?

Maria (walks into the room): Because J.D., I think she's just reached her main point - us being here isn't her main problem.

Scarlet: (scowling) I don't think you were invited into this conversation, Maria.

Maria: (raises an eyebrow) I wasn't? So you weren't about to blame J.D. for Jacques and Josee's injuries, which they brought on themselves?

Scarlet: Well, now that you're here, I'm perfectly capable of blaming you. Since it was you and William who put that beating on them.

Maria: (narrows her eyes) After they pulled guns on us. And after we asked them repeatedly to stand down. That was when Josee decided the best course of action was to pick up a (censored) knife and throw it at me. She got herself stabbed in the shoulder due to choices she made. Did me and William beat her and Jacques up? Yes, we did. That was after they threatened our lives. Pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me.

Scarlet: (snarls) And you two seemed all too eager to give them a beating. Didn't you?

Maria: If that's what it took to get them to back down, then that's what we were willing to do. You clearly weren't.

Scarlet: Because I still think they could have been talked to!

Maria: Words weren't going to work with them. Actions spoke louder. We told them not to take a single step. They took that step. And we upheld our word.

Scarlet: (snorts) Because a villain's word means so much.

Me: C'mon, now-

Maria: (chuckles darkly) No, J.D., let her say it. That's her biggest problem. It's not us being here. It's that an entire team of former villains have your complete trust just like the rest of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. (to Scarlet) Actually, you're implying that it's more regarding me and William.

Scarlet: (narrows her eyes) And what do you plan on doing about it?

Maria: Simple. Keep the fighting where it belongs. It doesn't belong with the rest of our friends. But I bet that they're gonna want a piece of you as well.

Scarlet: Just beating someone up doesn't solve everything!

Maria: And we know that. But don't try to change the subject. Right now, we're discussing your animosity towards the trust that J.D. and the others have towards me, William, and the rest of the Redemption Squad.

Scarlet: (snorts) An intelligent baby who tried to take over the world and attempted to kill his own mother, X.A.N.A's former servant, and a former metahuman criminal. Those are only 3 members of your so called Redemption Squad. So forgive me for being a little wary.

Maria: (growls lowly) William didn't serve X.A.N.A by choice. He got brainwashed into doing so.

Scarlet: (pretends to think) Yeah, remind me who let him go and take on the Scyphozoa by himself. Right . . . that was your Lyoko Warrior buddies.

Maria (scoffs): So they were supposed to let the entire school of Kadic know about the supercomputer and Lyoko? What a brilliant alternative. As for Stewie, you clearly haven't read up on Quahog's destruction and our battle against Evil Stewie and Evil Adam West. Because Stewie really has changed.

Scarlet: He fooled his own mother into believing he was an ordinary baby. He could be easily fooling you guys just so he can kill you all in the future.

Maria: (scoffs) So all he's done in the past year has been a lie? Not likely.

Me: She's right. Stewie told me about his past crimes when we first met him. And we forgave him for that. That's also why he helped form the Redemption Squad in the first place.

Maria: And yes, I've been a villain. I was exposed to the Bang Baby gas. I tried to kill Virgil and Richie under Ebon's orders. And I also committed several other crimes as well. I will always regret those actions. But just because J.D. trusts me with his life doesn't mean that you can take out that anger out on him. Because that's what is gonna lead to your downfall in just a few moments. You obviously don't like that two former villains like me and William are watching J.D. and the others' backs during this Total Drama season.

Scarlet: (eyes flaring) Maybe if it wasn't a girl who helped Ebon commit so many crimes and try to kill Dakota's heroes, I wouldn't feel so off about it. I can't say much for the other Redemption Squad members, but you and Dunbar, you leave trails of bodies everywhere you go. You've both abandoned teammates before. You could very well do it again!

Maria: (snarling) We both have also killed for J.D. and the others before. One of my bodies you mentioned? That was Hydro Man A.K.A. Morris Bench. He used water just like me. And I killed him to protect J.D., Spidey, and Grim.

Scarlet: (snorts loudly) You killed one comrade like Hydro Man before. You could do it again.

Maria: (growls lowly) I would rather slit my own throat before I either kill or abandon J.D. and the others, including my sisters Carmen and Carol. But that's one thing I have over you . . . my crimes don't include abandoning my own partner to his fate.

Me: (Scarlet's about to punch Maria) No!

Maria snarled and ducked under Scarlet's fist before punching her in the stomach. As Scarlet recovered, her eyes flashed murderously.

Scarlet: (growls as Maria turns into her water form) Like I said. Every time I hear that you and Dunbar have changed, I almost believe it and then you go and pull that.

Maria: (prowling in a circle opposite Scarlet) I'm not the one who threw the first punch. But that doesn't matter to you, apparently. After all, you never trust a villain's word.

Me: All right you two knock it off! We already had suffered enough problems with the sore losers and Lincoln getting hurt. Jo infuriated Lynn and Heather only has 4 days left to live. Everyone getting worked up about what we have done is not gonna help anyone.

Maria went to the sofa and William was comforting her as she was crying.

Chris: (glares at Scarlet while William tries to calm Maria down) Well, I guess we know who's getting voted off next.

Scarlet: She's the one that started it!

Nico: It doesn't matter who has started it Scarlet. You have failed all of Canada and all of this season of Total Drama.

William: Maria, please don't cry. Scarlet's just a sore loser who doesn't know what she's talking about.

Maria: But William what she said was horrible! Carol was insulted the same way with Lois!

William: Scarlet is wrong Maria. Carol and J.D. changed you for the better. You are much better than Ebon and all those losers.

Later Stewie was told about everything Scarlet said.

Stewie: SCARLET SAID WHAT!

William: You heard right. She even said that you could be fooling us into thinking that you've changed. But we know that Scarlet's lying.

Stewie: William, I'll be on my way there. I've got a few things to say to that (censored)!

Stewie teleported to the plane.

Me: Oh hey Stewie.

Stewie: Hi J.D. I'm here to talk to Scarlet and I need you to do that thing you made me do to Lois.

Me: I know just what you want me to do Stewie. Scarlet is not paying you your money.

I give him one of my old golf clubs.

Lincoln: I hope that's not one of Lori's golf clubs.

Me: No it's one of my old throw away golf clubs. Here Stewie. Want some Orange Juice?

Stewie: Oh sure. I could always use some good O.J.

I hand Stewie a glass of Orange Juice.

Stewie: Thanks J.D.

Stewie went into Scarlet's Room.

Scarlet saw him.

Scarlet: Oh hello little one.

Stewie: Good day to you ma'am. Are you Scarlet?

Scarlet: I sure am.

Stewie: I see. Mmm, that's good O.J. [smashes glass on Scarlet's head]

Scarlet: Aaargh! Aaarghh!

Stewie: Yeah, that hurt?

Scarlet: Aargh!

Stewie: That hurt?

Scarlet: What the heck?! [continues yelling]

Stewie: Yeah, that don't feel so good, does it? No, huh? [punches Scarlet] Yeah, that's what happens, man!

Scarlet: Oh, my gosh!

Stewie: So, you think I'm planning to kill J.D. and the others, do you?

Scarlet: Well, you might be!

Stewie: Let me inform you of something. I know full well about the crimes I committed in the past. But those days are behind me now! Yeah, that's what happens. [punches Scarlet again] Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, man?! [Scarlet coughs up blood, Stewie gets towel rack, continuously hits her with it] Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! [holds her head in toilet water, Scarlet starts screaming more and Stewie takes her out of the toilet] Where's the money, man?! Where's my money?! [Stewie hits her head with a golf club] Argh!

Stewie: Getting real tired of you duckin' me, woman!

Scarlet: Oh, my gosh!

Stewie: Yeah, gettin' really tired. Huh?

Scarlet: Ogh! Arg-argh!

Stewie: Where's my money?! Where's my money?! Yeah, you got money to pay for anything! How much was your scholarship!

Scarlet: $20,000. [Stewie shoots her left knee] Aaargh! Ow! Oh! Oh..! [Stewie shoots her right knee] Aaargh!

Stewie: Don't make a fool out of me, woman. Don't make a fool out of me. I want my money. I want my money, woman!

Scarlet: Listen, Stewie, I'm sorry! I know you're...Oh, my gosh! [Stewie shoots his flamethrower at her] Aaarrrgghhh! Aaagghh-aghh..! [the flames extinguish itself]

Stewie: Yeah you better be sorry. Next time I will kill you.

Stewie walked away.

Stewie: She learned her lesson.

Me: I hope so Stewie.

I give him $10,000.00.

Me: Good job man.

Stewie: Thank you good sir.

Stewie teleported back home.

Scarlet was in the loser section and she was all badly burned and mangled up.

Chris: We are now at our destination: The Seychelles Islands!

Me: The Seychelles!? Awesome!

Lincoln: I've always wanted to go to the Seychelles.

Laney: They are beautiful islands.

Lola: I can't wait to get an awesome tan there.

Lori: Me too.

Chris: You'll get to. After todays challenge. We're gonna have a dance competition.

William: The challenge is a dance off? (nervously) I didn't exactly do a lot of dancing in Kadic.

Maria: Don't worry, William. Just follow my lead. Lynn. May. You two do the same for Lightning and Nico.

Lightning (nervously): Ok, I'm not one to be nervous. But I've never danced before!

Lynn: No sweat Lightning. I can show you how to dance.

Me: And Nico you are an awesome dancer! You and May dance phenomenally.

Nico: We sure do.

We landed in the Seychelles and in the capital city of Victoria on Mahé Island.

Me: Mahé Island. I've always wanted to come here.

Lincoln: You've never been here before J.D.?

Me: No it's a first time for all of us Lincoln.

Maria: I can't wait to swim in the lagoons. They are so crystal clear and so beautiful.

Chris: We all could use a little vacation couldn't we? Lets do our challenge first.

We got to the town square and there was a dancing festival. In the middle of a crowd were 4 dancing bird Pokemon: Oricorio.

Me: Hey it's 4 Oricorio.

Nico: The Dancing Pokemon. Those four are awesome dancing birds.

Me: They sure are. I recognize the 4 styles of dancing they each have. The red one uses the Flamengo style dance from Spain, The Green One uses the cheerleading dances, the Pink one uses Hawaiian Style Hula Dancing and the lavender one uses the Chinese Fan Style dance.

Chris: That's right J.D. Now the rules are simple. You get to dance to some of your favorite songs and the team with the best scores wins the challenge.

Me: That's simple.

We danced to Hawaiian music first and it was awesome. We saw the Hula Oricorio dance with us and it was dancing amazingly. Lily was singing Somewhere over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. She was playing a ukulele.

Lily: (Singing Divinely) (Numerous rainbows graced the skies.)

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dream of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dream of

Dreams really do come true

Someday, I wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dare to

Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well, I see trees of green and red roses too

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

And also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands saying

How do you do?

They're really saying I, I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow

They'll learn much more then we'll know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

World

Someday I wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dare to

Why oh, why can't I?

Ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh

We cheered wildly for her and it was awesome!

Me: Way to go Lily!

We got really great scores for the dance and the song too.

Luna: Lily that was so rockin' dude!

Lily: (Holds up the Hang Loose sign) ROCKIN!

Courtney and Duncan were dancing and I was singing Into the Night by Santana. The red Oricorio was doing a tango dance.

Courtney (smirks as she and Duncan dance together): Plan to steal a kiss, Duncan?

Duncan (smirks back): Babe, I'm a pretty good thief.

Me: (Singing Divinely)

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above, like it saved me from hell

She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And the voices rang like the angels sing

We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

You could tell how we felt from the look on her face

She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes

The room left them moving between you and I

We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And the voices rang like the angels sing

We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And we danced on into the night

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And we danced on into the night

And we danced on into the night

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell

It was love from above, like it saved me from hell

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me

There were drums in the air as she started to dance

Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, and we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing

We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And we danced on into the night (And the voices rang like the angels sing)

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh, and we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) And we danced on into the night

We cheered wildly.

Me: Thank you Seychelles!

Chris: You guys have quite some talent.

Lori: We literally do.

Laney: It's an amazing deal we have Chris.

Laney was on the stage and Nico and May were dancing as she played a Chinese Song and the Blue Oricorio was dancing the Senzu style. Dragons from China appeared and we were in awe and they flew all over the sky and danced in the air. Laney was playing Chinese Dragon by Derek & Brandon Fiechter.

When it was done we cheered wildly.

Me: Awesome Chinese song!

Laney: Thanks guys.

Chris: That was impressive.

Chef: She has quite the talent.

Lincoln: Laney is one of the most talented out of all my siblings.

Chris: She sure has a lot of talent.

The Green Pom Pom Oricorio cheered us all on.

Lori and Bobby danced to the Tango and the Red Oricorio danced with them. Bobby had a rose in his mouth and they were dancing to the song like no tomorrow. When it was done we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Way to go you two!

Lori: That was literally so much fun!

Bobby: You said it babe.

Me: I wanted to do the tango for you two and Bobby and his family are from Mexico so I decided to add some cultural fun.

Bobby: That's cool amigo.

Me: Glad you had fun compadre.

Lynn and Lightning danced to Get Off of My Cloud by the Rolling Stones and it was a Cheerleading Song and the green Pom Pom Oricorio danced with them.

Lincoln was singing the song.

Lincoln: (Singing Divinely)

I live in an apartment on the ninety-ninth floor of my block

And I sit at home looking out the window

Imagining the world has stopped

Then in flies a guy who's all dressed up just like a Union Jack

And says, "I've won five pounds if I have his kind of detergent pack"

I says, "hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd

On my cloud, baby"

The telephone is ringing

I say, "hi, it's me, who is there on the line?"

A voice says, "hi, hello, how are you?"

"Well, I guess I'm doin' fine"

He says, "it's three a.m., there's too much noise

Don't you people ever want to go to bed?

Just 'cause you feel so good

Do you have to drive me out of my head?"

I says, "hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd

On my cloud, baby, yeah"

I was sick and tired, fed up with this

And decided to take a drive downtown

It was so very quiet and peaceful

There was nobody, not a soul around

I laid myself out, I was so tired

And I started to dream

In the morning the parking tickets were just

Like a flag stuck on my window screen

I says, "hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd

On my cloud, baby"

"Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Hey, you, get off of my cloud

Don't hang around 'cause two's a crowd

On my cloud, hey, you

When it was done we cheered wildly.

Maria and William were dancing to awesome Tropical Music native to the Seychelles and they were dancing magnificently. The Blue Oricorio danced with them and it was so awesome! We cheered wildly for them.

We won the challenge and went back to the plane.

Lightning: Man I didn't know dancing was so much fun!

Lynn: You had an awesome time man.

Me: You danced awesomely for your first time man!

Lightning: You said it J.D. Sha-Blam!

We high-fived.

Maria: You were great William!

William: Thanks Maria. I never knew that dancing was so much fun.

Me: You did great for your first time William.

Lori: He sure did. And Boo-Boo-Bear you are literally amazing in the tango.

Bobby: Thanks babe.

Me: You sure were compadre.

Me and Nico went into the loser section of the plane and we saw Scarlet all bandaged up.

Me: Whoa. Stewie sure did a number on you.

Nico: (to Scarlet) Can you give me one reason why I shouldn't have the entire Redemption Squad beat you up right now?!

Me: Nico calm down. She already has had enough.

Nico: You're right.

Me: Good. But Scarlet, what you said to Maria was completely uncalled for. Sure we kill people but only those that deserve it and I mean ABSOLUTELY deserve it. Those are the people that have no honor and death is their only punishment. Most of the times we can be merciful and throw them in jail. Villains like Deadshot, The Joker, we've killed many villains that were completely ruthless and honorless and death is their only punishment. We only kill those that are completely honorless. Villains like Volcana, Stewie, Blackfire, Bai Tza, Shocker, they have become better people and we formed the Redemption Squad because they have a chance to redeem themselves and prove to everyone that they were lead down the wrong path because of another villains influence or they had bad experiences in their lives that made them become what they are. I know it's wrong but we have to do everything we can to make sure that everyone is safe. All in the name of justice and in trying to defend the peace. As long as evil exists in this universe, no one is safe from its dark power.

Nico: Be sure to think about that.

Me: Just remember that you can still help people and make a difference in the world like we have.

We left.

End of Part 4.

* * *

Part 4 is done. The Dance Contest in the Seychelles was a great one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 5 is China and we're going to make the largest fireworks in the world. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Songs belong to their rightful owners.


	654. Chinese Fireworks Fun

In the air, the plane of Total Drama was taking us over India. Nico was feeding his latest Pokemon Ivysaur and we were having breakfast.

Lincoln: It's great that Heather is dead.

Me: You said it Lincoln. I'm glad she's gone. (To the Viewers) You're probably wondering what Lincoln meant by that, well see for yourself.

I show everyone in the audience the curse timer on Heather and it said zero.

Me: The curse we put on Heather claimed her life and she will never be welcome here ever again.

Gwen: I'm glad we've seen the last of Heather the Heathen.

We laughed at her nickname.

Nico: (Laughs) That was funny Gwen.

Lincoln: (Laughs) That is a good nickname.

I had a holographic screen on and Dawn, Ash and Brock were on the screen.

Me:: So Dawn what did you specialize in?

Dawn: I'm a Pokemon Coordinator and I win in Pokemon Contests.

Me: Oh wow. What is that like?

Dawn explained what a Pokemon Contest is like. A Pokémon Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round, called the Performance Stage, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their style and skill. The appeals are awarded points by a panel of judges, usually formed by Mr. Contesta from the organizing committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The number of Coordinators that advance to the second round varies. The second round is the Battle Stage, in which Coordinators compete in Pokémon battles while continuing to show off their Pokémon's style and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move, or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle, called Battle Off by the judges. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pokémon is declared the winner.

Me: Oh I get it. It's like a beauty pageant for Pokemon.

Dawn: That's the right way to describe it.

Lola: That sounds like an interesting thing. I would love to participate in that.

Me: It takes a lot of practice and training Lola. Dawn had to work really hard to get to where she is at. With a lot of blood, sweat and tears.

Dawn: That's harsh but that is right.

Me: Sorry Dawn, it's the best I could describe it.

Dawn: That's all right.

Me: Good. Hey Brock you know a lot of Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's right?

Brock: (Lovestruck) How can I not!? They are the most beautiful...

Misty grabbed Brock by his ear.

Misty: Calm yourself lover boy.

Ash: It turns out that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are all over the regions we went on.

Serena: There are lots of them and they have an extended family.

Me: Let me see here.

I looked up Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's family tree and what I saw was astonishing! Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's family had the largest family tree's ever seen and there are too many to even count!

Me: Holy Gyarados Scales! These are the largest families anywhere!

Brock: I was shocked myself when I read about it.

Me: I believe it Brock.

Maria: I can't believe all those nasty things Scarlet said about us. What a Jerk!

Justin (to Maria): I just want you to know that I'm perfetly fine with you and the others being here. I might care about my good looks but unlike Anna Maria, I have a heart.

Maria: Thanks Justin. Thank means a lot.

Chris: All right guys. We have arrived at our next destination: CHINA!

Me: Oh wow! I love China.

Nico: Me too. It's loaded with all kinds of unique culture and more.

Poromon: And lets not forget Chinese food! (Slurps)

Me: He sure likes Chinese Food huh?

Nico: Poromon LOVES Chinese food. He goes absolutely crazy for it.

Me: I can believe it man.

Chris: And when we land we're gonna do our challenge: Making Fireworks!

Me: Oh wow! I love fireworks and China is where Fireworks came from. They were made back in the 9th century as a way to scare off ancient demons. And now they are one of the most magnificent pyrotechnic celebratory tools of the holidays.

Lana: I love fireworks.

Zoey: Me too.

Chris: We're gonna be making our own fireworks and we're gonna launch them in Beijing.

Laney: I can't wait!

Chris: As a special treat, after the challlenge, we'll be having Chinese food for dinner.

We cheered.

William: You know, my uncle is a Demolitions worker. He taught me a few tricks when he took me to work sites.

Maria: Think you can apply that to fireworks as well?

William (smiles): Babe, just watch me.

Me: I didn't know your uncle worked in the demolitions field William.

William: Oh yeah and he is awesome! He knows a lot about explosives.

Me: Think you can pass on what you know from your uncle to us?

William: I would be more than happy to J.D.

Me: Thanks William.

We landed in China.

Me: Ah China. Loaded with 12,000 years of history. I can't believe that China has been around much longer than Egypt.

Lincoln: Me neither. It's amazing!

Courtney: I remember the first time we came here.

Me: That was during World Tour. Chinese Fake-Out.

Sierra: That's right J.D. You've been watching over in America haven't you?

Me: We sure have Sierra.

Lana: It's my all time favorite show.

Me: And I was on Total Drama last season.

Cody (TD): That's so cool J.D.! You all won the million dollars last time.

Me: Well in America 1 Million Dollars in Canadian Money is $800,000 and compared to the prize money we're going for, $800,000 would be considered small pocket change.

Duncan: That's true J.D.

Mulan: (Offscreen) Hey guys!

We saw Mulan and Mushu.

Me: Mulan, Mushu!

We hugged.

Mulan: It's great to see you guys again.

Mushu: Are those cameras?

Chris: They sure are.

Mushu: Cool! I want to be on TV!

Me: You're gonna get your chance Mushu. We're here in China to make our own fireworks.

Mushu: Can I help with the fireworks as well?

Me: You sure can Mushu.

Chris: How do you guys know Mulan and Mushu?

Me: We helped her beat the ruthless Hun, Shan Yu.

Nico: Shan Yu was defeated twice here. The first time was when Sora put him in that coma. The second time was when he was blown up. Both times, Mulan was recognized as China's hero.

Me: She's the bravest woman in all of China's history. For over 2,000 years, she had been recognized as an amazing hero.

Courtney: That is so amazing!

Lori: It's true Courtney. We watched Mulan on the Chinese New Year and it was literally awesome.

Lucy: I'm glad Shan Yu is dead.

Lincoln: Me too Lucy.

Nico: Chef, make sure that Poromon doesn't fly off and eat all the food here.

Chef: Okay.

Poromon: I can't wait to eat.

Chef: I'm watching you, Poromon. Save the eating for after the challenge. Got me?

Poromon: Okay.

Chris went over the rules and we got to work. The team with the biggest, brightest and most colorful firework wins and gets invincibility. We were gonna build the largest firework in the world and far surpass all the others all over the world combined. We got to work and gathered all the tools and ingredients together and it was a difficult process. During the construction Lola and Lana caught some Pokemon. They are as follows:

LANA

Spinarak

Sentret

Scolipede

Sawsbuck

Panpour

Pachirisu

Mudkip and

Mamoswine

LOLA

Ponyta

Magcargo

Chimchar

Gogoat

Florges

Leafeon

Flareon and

Ferrothorn.

Nico: Oh wow! You two got some awesome Pokemon!

Lana and Lola: Thanks Nico.

May: They sure did.

Me: Not bad for their first catches. Lana already has Regice and those Pokemon are perfect.

We finished our work and we made a massive 120 inch aerial firework shell. At night we got ready for the moment of truth.

The Devilish Bats went first and Mushu fired a blast of fire that lit their fuse and then the firework exploded and didn't even get off the ground.

KABOOM!

It was a total failure.

Me: Boy that one was a total bust.

Chris: You got that right.

Nico: Your firework has failed all of China.

We laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Nico. It sure failed to FIRE up. (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one!

Chris: (Laughs) That was a good joke.

Me: Lets see if our firework is better.

Mushu lit our fuse.

Me: Fire in the hole!

The firework went high into the air and when it exploded it put on a magnificent display of color, light, beauty and designs. It exploded at 3,000 feet up and it had a magnificent design of all the planets in the solar system and all the dead faces of all the villains we killed and threw in prison and our logo in the middle. When it faded everyone all over China that was watching the show applauded and it was awesome!

Chris: That was so awesome! The Angelic Doves win again!

We cheered for it.

Me: (To the Bats) You all did a great effort.

Mulan: That's right. And you did try your hardest for the honor of China.

Me: That's right.

We had an awesome Chinese Dinner and it was loaded with a lot of food. Not only that but we succeeded in breaking the record for the largest firework in the world and we got placed into the Guinness Book of World Records. But we saw that Justin was voted off.

Nico: Sorry, Justin. I didn't want you getting voted off. But we ran out of jerks to get rid off. It's nothing personal.

Justin: It's cool Nico. And I was the one that messed it up. I was more concerned about looking cool. I'm sorry man.

Nico: It's all right man.

They shook hands.

End of Part 5.

* * *

Part 5 is done. I wanted to do a special Chinese Chapter where we make an awesome firework. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next up for Part 6 is London, England and for that one we're going after the ruthless Jack The Ripper!

See you all next time.


	655. Victorian Era Spector

On the plane we were having a nice talk and a nice afternoon snack. Suddenly a massive blinding light illuminated the skies and I was knocked out.

Xerneas: J.D.!? What's wrong!?

In my subconscious I was in a massive sea of fire!

Me: What the!? Why is everything all on fire!?

?: Because I merged with you.

I saw a figure come out of the flames and it was a blonde man with rainbow eyes and fire sclera and red, orange and yellow angel wings and a black version of Gohan's clothes and a sword on his left hip and a Letter E symbol was emblazoned in the middle of his forehead.

Me: Wow! Your power is unbelievably strong! Who are you?

J.D. 2: Isn't it obvious? I'm you. But I'm from another universe.

I was floored!

Me: How can you be me!? I don't even look like you!

J.D. 2: Let me explain. I'm actually the supreme leader and commander of the most powerful Elite Fighting Force that the Entire Universe has ever witnessed. We are called the Ebonwu Squadron.

Me: The Ebonwu Squadron?

J.D. 2: That's right and I am their leader. You see, my race has been around way before the entire universe was even created. My race started out 220 trillion years ago.

I was floored.

Me: 220 trillion years!? That's incredible!

J.D. 2: It is. My ancestry is a long line that stretches back to that time. The founder of my family is Semyon Knudson the Great. We are said to have been born out of a tremendously intense fire that burns with the fury of a trillion suns and Semyon was the first member and leader of our family. As our family grew we formed a powerful friendship with another family that was equal in power to us: The Ice Union.

Me: So the families of Fire and Ice.

J.D. 2: That's right. We became friends with the Ice Union and we were a prosperous and loving group. But then something happened that caused the Ice Union to turn against us. This lead to the start of the most horrific war ever known to both our families. The Ebonwu Squadron-Ice Union War. This war lasted for 199 trillion years and as it raged on, it was a stalemate every time.

Me: This war was that terrible!? That's awful!

J.D. 2: It was. Both sides were even in everything. But my father Eon Knudson turned the tide of the war in our favor by using his most powerful move. He used a power called the Seven Elemental Spirit Snakes. These spirit snakes are made of the elements of Darkness, Light, Water, Earth, Air, Fire and Lightning. This was a decisive factor in the war and for the Ebonwu Squadron. We ended up winning the war. My father married my mother, the Princess of The Ice Union Camille. My parents gave birth to me and my sister Neri. Then the Big Bang created the universe we know today. It took a long time for me to recover and I resurrected the Ebonwu Squadron on Planet Earth. We have done all kinds of magnificent adventures all over the entirety of the universe and we have been to so many planets that it defies all logic.

Me: That's incredible! I never knew you had done just as many deeds all over the universe like we have.

J.D. 2: You sure did. When I came into your mind I saw all your memories. You have done so much for planet Earth and many people all over the universe and I'm very proud of you.

Me: I don't like to brag. But it's true.

J.D. 2: But the reason I came here is because I want to merge with you and help you on all your journeys. You have also had to endure many hardships on your travels over the course of 150,000 years.

Me: I sure have. I want to help everyone all over the universe. We're also having numerous...

J.D. 2: Yes. I know. You have your hands full with Xehanort's Dark Orbs and how they are scattered all over the universe.

Me: That's right. He may be dead but his evil still lives on.

J.D. 2: I know. It's absolutely horrible what he was going to do. Remember that I will always be with you J.D. in your heart and in your memories.

He turned into a spirit and merged with me. I got a massive power increase unlike anything I had ever experienced and then I had the Ebonwu Squadron Symbol emblazoned on my forehead in the middle of the phoenix sun symbol.

In the real world I had a headache as big as the entire solar system.

Me: Wow! (Groans) Oh man!

Xerneas: Are you all right J.D.?

Me: All right? I feel better than ever. And I have so much to tell you and I had an amazing experience happen to me.

I revealed everything that happened and everyone was absolutely shocked!

Lincoln: J.D. That is amazing!

Lynn: That is incredible! I can't believe that there was another version of you that has been around since before the universe even began.

Lisa: While I do find that to be a huge scientific impossibility it doesn't surprise me that this was all possible.

Lori: That is literally amazing. I had no idea that there was a far more powerful version of you in another universe.

Me: I was shocked myself.

Lucy: I had no idea myself either.

Chris: Okay guys. We're now landing in London, England. Our next challenge will be starting in 5 hours so feel free to take this time to do what you like before then.

Me: Okay. Lincoln, Nico, lets make a pit stop before we start.

Nico: Okay.

Lincoln: Where are we going?

Me: You'll see.

I whistled and then my Rapidash arrived.

Nico: Wow! Your Rapidash got here in 5 seconds!

Me: I had Rapidash ever since I was a little boy. I had it when it started as a Ponyta. We went through so much together.

Nico: That's amazing J.D.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lincoln called his Rapidash and we rode and flew into the British Countryside. We were in the Cheshire countryside and it was so beautiful.

Me: Wow! The Cheshire countryside. It's so beautiful.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Nico: I would call this a perfect rest stop.

Me: Me too. Let me show you why we're here.

We rode and flew up to a house and we saw a young man with purple hair in a cronmage working in the yard and there were a lot of Pokemon.

Me: Wow look at all the Pokemon.

?: Oh hello there.

Me: Hello. Sorry to arrive like this.

Reggie: No worries. I'm Reggie.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Reggie. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Nico: And I'm Nicolas Chan.

Reggie: Oh wow! It's such an honor to meet you all.

Me: You too Reggie. You sure have a lot of pokemon. Are they all yours?

Reggie: No they are all my little brother Paul's Pokemon.

When we heard about Paul being Reggie's Little Brother we were shocked.

Me: (Gasp) You're Paul's Older Brother!?

Nico: Oh my gosh! We had no idea.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Me: Reggie. I'm afraid we have some bad news about Paul.

Reggie: Lets go inside and you can tell me.

Me: Okay.

We did so.

Me: I'm afraid it's not gonna be easy for us to say this.

Reggie: Let me guess. Paul is dead.

Me: Yes. He is. He was murdered by Dr. Octopus and his Sinister Six group.

Nico: I'm sorry Reggie.

Reggie was shocked. But he accepted it.

Reggie: It's funny. I told Paul that his attitude would be the death of him one day. And he eventually did meet his end at the hands of Ock's Sinister Six group. I'm just glad his Pokemon are still ok.

Me: Yes. They are in good hands. Paul treated everyone like dirt and he didn't care about anyone but himself. But that's not the worst of it.

Reggie: What do you mean?

We told him what Paul did and Reggie was floored!

Reggie: So my brother hired the Sinister Six to kill you all?!

Lincoln: Let me explain the fates of the members that he hired. Sandman and Kraven are in the Redemption Squad. Electro, Vulture, and Mysterio are in jail. And Hydro Man's dead.

Me: Sandman's daughter Penny was dying and I sacrificed my heart to help her get a second chance at life.

Reggie: That is an amazingly selfless deed J.D.

Me: It was. And because of my immortality and invincibility my organs can regenerate.

Reggie: That's amazing! But what Paul did to you all was extremely low. I can't believe that he would sink so low.

Me: Kraven said that he had no honor and he got what he deserved. I'm sorry about your brother. If there is anything we can do to make it up to you...

Reggie: Is it ok if I tag along with you guys?

Me: If that is what you want then we won't stop you.

We went back to London and it was time for our challenge. Along the way Nico caught a Wartortle.

* * *

We were on a London double decker bus.

Tyler: The last time we were here, we captured two of us posing as criminals.

Me: I saw that Tyler. That was a misunderstanding.

Tyler: Yeah.

Chris: London. Home to loads of wicked stuff: Big Ben, The London Eye, The sandwich stuffed with french fries known as the Chip Buddy.

Owen: Yes please!

Me: I love those sandwiches.

Luna: They sure are delicious dudes.

Me: You really love to eat don't you Owen?

Owen: I sure do J.D.

Chris: London is also home to Scotland Yard, the worlds biggest crime-busting outfit. But there was one case even Scotland Yard couldn't crack: JACK THE RIPPER!

We gasped!

Chris: (Holds up a portrait of Jack the Ripper with evil red eyes) The Wacko Serial Killer who terrorized Victorian London.

Me: Oh man! I read a lot about Jack The Ripper. It is said that he killed 25 people and only 5 of them were confirmed. And you guys are gonna flip when you hear about this. On March 18th, 2019 Mitochondrial DNA forensic science finally identified who Jack the Ripper really was after 131 years.

Gwen: Who was he J.D.?

Me: His real name was Aaron Kosminski, a Polish Immigrant that worked as a barber here in London. He killed all those people because he was really insane. He was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and it was because of those delusions that he killed all those people. He died 100 years ago this year in an insane asylum in 1919 from Gangrene. He was a total Homicidal Psychopath. He killed all those people without a single shred of mercy or remorse and he even wrote taunting letters to the police. He was regarded as an incredible madman and a genius. The guy was Pure Evil.

Everyone: Wow!

Lincoln: Wow! J.D. that is terrible that he did all that! And I thought Azula was screwed up when we fought her.

Me: Yeah you got that right Lincoln. He was one seriously screwed up guy. He is forever remembered as one of the most prolific and most notorious serial killers in all of London.

Lori: That man must've literally been a wacko.

Me: He was Lori and the most disappointing part is we were looking at him the entire time but never suspected it. The reason for this is because we didn't have 21st century Forensic Technology back 130 years ago. We were too technologically primitive back then.

Laney: I would rank him at Level 22 on the Scale of Evil. But because of his damaged mental state and deranged mind, I would rank him at level 13.

Courtney: That is absolutely horrible what he did. But how do you know all this Laney?

Laney: I'm a forensic psychologist in training. In my dreams I interviewed the most dangerous criminals ever to walk the earth and it was an awesome experience.

Gwen: I can't believe he was that mentally damaged.

Courtney: Me neither.

Chris: I know. Today, you'll be tracking that bad boy down. But be careful. Jack's also hunting you.

Me: So he wants to kill us. Bring it on Chris!

Maria: Oh great! Hell wasn't willing to accept Jack's spirit.

William: And we didn't bring Nicole with us.

Lincoln: If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he will get.

Gwen: We're with you Lincoln. Also I know tons about Jack The Ripper. I did a speech on him in Grade 6.

Courtney: Wow. That's useful.

Me: It sure is.

Gwen: The librarian said that my fascination was morbid and occasionally offensive. But J.D. how do you know all about Jack the Ripper?

Me: I did a history report on him for school before I moved to Michigan. It was the last report I did in Colorado.

Luna: That's neat dude.

Chris: Next stop, the Tower of London!

Me: One of the most powerful prisons in all of London. For 1,000 years it has stood here.

Courtney: Get this. My Grade 6 speech: The Tower of London.

Me: Wow Courtney that is truly coincidental.

Laney: I read all the Sherlock Holmes books and Sherlock Holmes had been trying to catch Jack the Ripper all the time and he failed.

Me: So not even the worlds greatest fictional detective could do it?

Laney: No he couldn't. Jack the Ripper was that crafty and cunning.

Me: What a monster!

* * *

We arrived at the Tower of London. It was an amazing building.

Lincoln: How are we gonna find him in this big building? He could be anywhere.

Me: I know how to find him.

I looked up at the sky and the Full Moon came out of the clouds and I turned into the werewolf hero J.D. The Nocturnal! I howled at the sky.

Me: **I can find anything when I'm J.D. The Nocturnal. My senses are enhanced beyond their parameters and I'll find him. I can even see in the dark.**

Lori: This is literally gonna be something.

We went into the Tower of London and I had my eyes, ears and nose on full alert. My vision saw everything in the darkness. My ears picked up footsteps.

Me: **I hear something.**

Lincoln: But I don't see anything.

I smelled a foul odor in the air.

Me: **I can smell the stench of death. He must've been brought back to life somehow.**

My dark orb detector gauntlet beeped. It showed a dark orb 50 meters ahead.

Me: **He's got a dark orb. It brought him back to life after 100 years.**

Nico: So he has a fragment of Xehanort's evil.

Lucy: He has come back to continue his killing spree.

Me: **Just what the universe needs. Another wacko serial killer terrorizing our planet.**

We continued on and my vision was looking out for him and I heard footsteps and I saw a figure looking out of a corner and I fired a blast of dark lightning at the corner and it exploded!

KABOOM!

Me: **It's him! Get him!**

We went at him and he got up and I slashed him in the face with my claws and revealed him. It was Aaron Kosminski AKA Jack The Ripper back from the dead and a dark orb was imbedded in his chest!

Me: **Aaron Kosminski A.K.A. Jack The Ripper.**

Jack: (British Accent) (Laughs Maniacally) You all will die!

Me: **You died before and now you will die again!**

Nico: Jack the Ripper, you have failed this city!

Me: **For 131 years he has.**

Jack: On the contrary it is you that has failed.

He unsheathed his sword and went at us and he knocked out D.J. and we engaged in a powerful sword fight. Sparks were flying everywhere.

Me: **WELCOME TO THE 21ST CENTURY!**

We clashed violently and fire was burning everywhere in the building.

Gwen: We need Nicole.

Courtney pulled out her cell phone.

On the island of Mauritius in the Indian Ocean, Nicole was doing some treasure hunting and she found a magnificent haul.

Nicole: The Museum is gonna love this!

Nicole's cell phone rang.

Nicole: (Answers) Hello?

Courtney: Nicole it's Courtney!

Nicole: Courtney what's up?

Courtney: We're facing Jack the Ripper in London, England!

Nicole: What!? But that's impossible! He died 100 years ago!

Courtney: He did but a Dark Orb brought him back to life and he's back to continue killing people!

Nicole: Guys, keep Jack busy. I'm on my way!

Nicole hung up and sealed the treasure she found in Mauritius into a storage scroll and flew to London.

We were fighting Jack the Ripper and he was proving to be quite a formidable adversary. But because my J.D. Knudson of The Ebonwu Squadron merging with me I have skills I never even dreamed of having. My powers and my skills were far more powerful than anything I had ever imagined.

Lucy: We have to use a combo on him Maria.

Maria: You got it Lucy.

Lucy fired a blast of dark lightning and Maria fired a blast of water.

Lucy and Maria: DARKSTORM TORRENT!

The blasts combined and turned into a black water maelstrom and it hit Jack and trenched him in water that burned like acid. Crimson and Ennui went at Jack and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the mouth with incredible power.

Gwen and Lucy fired blasts of black lightning at Jack and electrocuted him.

Then out of the blue a ball of dark energy hit Jack and exploded.

Gwen: Was that from you Lucy?

Lucy: No it wasn't Gwen.

We then saw a Murkrow.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a Murkrow.

Lucy: Wicked. I can get a pokemon like that. Lets work together and destroy Jack Murkrow.

It agreed. Lucy and Murkrow fired a blast of darkness at Jack and it hit him and exploded. A Gengar then appeared and so did a Mimikyu.

Nico: A Gengar and Mimikyu.

Lucy: Wicked. Lets work together Pokemon of Darkness.

They agreed to be with Lucy and it was a powerful partnership of darkness for Lucy.

Lucy: Lets get him with our final smashes.

Chris: I've always wanted to try this. I'll start! CHRIS IS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOT LOGO SLAM!

Chris fired an energy disk and it was in the shape of the Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Logo from Total Drama World Tour and it slammed into Jack the Ripper and exploded. Blowing him to pieces.

Gwen: Now it's my turn. RAVENWING FEATHERSTORM SLASH!

Gwen spread her wings and fired a massive storm of numerous black feathers sharper than a thousand razor blades and they slashed all of Jack apart.

Courtney: Now it's my turn! FIRESTORM CALLIGRAPHY!

Courtney wrote the kanji for fire in a blast of fire and it burned Jack.

Lucy: Now it's my turn. STORM OF DARKFIRE!

Lucy fired an enormous blast of powerful black lightning and reduced all of Jack the Ripper to ashes and destroyed the dark orb.

We got a massive power boost because of it. Then Jack's spirit appeared and it went into D.J.'s body and he got up.

Gwen: D.J., are you alright?

Jack (in D.J.'s body): Sorry. But DJ's not here right now. Can I leave a message?

Me: **He possessed D.J.'s body!**

Nicole arrived.

Nicole: Oh no! He possessed D.J.! Hold him off guys and I'll exorcise him out of him!

Jack (in D.J.'s body): Go ahead and kill me! But you'll end up killing DJ as well!

Me: **We're not going to kill him. We're going to kill you.**

Dawn (TD): Lets hold him down with our final smash Lucy.

Lucy: You got it Dawn!

Lucy and Dawn: AURA CHAIN RESTRAINT!

Lucy and Dawn fired beams of Light and Darkness and they latched onto D.J.

Nicole: (Chants an Incantation) Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis! AMEN!

The spirit of Jack the Ripper was expelled from D.J.'s body.

Gwen: Nicole, seal Jack's spirit before he possesses someone else!

Nicole: I'm on it! (Chants another incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Jack The Ripper was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

I went back to normal.

Me: That takes care of that.

We cheered wildly as the terror of Jack the Ripper had been silenced forever.

Chris: The Angelic Doves win!

D.J. woke up.

Me: Are you all right D.J.?

D.J.: I think so. (Groans) My aching head! What happened?

Me: You were possessed by the evil spirit of Jack the Ripper and we got him out of you. Are you all right?

D.J.: Yeah. I'm fine now. But I'm glad it's all over. Thank you so much guys.

Me: No sweat D.J.

Reggie: You guys were awesome!

Me: Thanks Reggie.

We went back to the plane and Lucy had a Murkrow, a Gengar and a Mimikyu as part of her Pokemon friends. Unfortunately we found out that D.J. was voted off because he was possessed by Jack the Ripper.

Nico: Sorry, DJ. But because you got possessed, Chris thinks it would be best for you to sit out the rest of the season. I hope you can understand.

D.J.: I understand Nico. Thanks for helping me out man.

Nico: Anytime dude.

Lynn: (To the Viewers) We sure rocked it but evil spirits better watch out!

End of Part 6.

* * *

Everything I said about Jack the Ripper is all true. Also I am now merged with my self insert OC from all the books I wrote at home. It's an awesome series. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Part 7 is in Colombia in South America and we're going on a Quicksand Rescue spree. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	656. Jungle Rescue Extravaganza

The plane with us was flying over the Atlantic Ocean and we crossed into eastern South America. I was talking to Ash and he was looking down.

Serena: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: I haven't talked with my mom in a while ever since we came here to Earth.

Me: You miss her huh Ash?

Ash: I sure do.

Me: After we get home and finish settling down we'll go to Pallet Town and see her. She must be worried about you.

Ash: Sounds like a plan J.D.

Chris: I honestly didn't think I was able to do a Final Smash.

Lily: That shows that unlike Mr. Krabs, meeting us has made you a better person. Mr. Krabs never did a Final Smash with us before getting arrested.

Lana: Is this your first time doing a Final Smash Chris?

Chris: It sure was and it was awesome!

Laney: I'm glad you had fun doing one.

Maria (to Chef): I actually had a run in with the mascot of the Nuclear Bears before.

Chef: Really?

Maria: Long story short, I now know what to do in order to not attract them.

Chris: Shut up! You met El Gordo? The Mascot of The Nuclear Bears?

Maria: Is that his name?

Me: We saw him Chris and he was the mascot of the Nuclear Bears from last season.

Lincoln: He was huge and ugly.

Maria: I got mauled by him badly and I had to spend a lot of time in the infirmary.

Lori: It was literally not a pleasant time for her.

Then there was a knock at the door of the plane?

Me: What the? Is someone knocking on the door of the plane?

Chris: How can anyone knock on the door of a plane when we're 30,000 feet up?

Me: Lets find out.

I go over and create an air lock bubble to prevent the air from escaping and the suction of the air from sucking everyone out.

Me: Okay here goes.

I open the door and in came a blonde hair boy with glasses in an engineering uniform and with him was a little girl with blonde hair, a brown shirt a puffy skirt, black shorts and pink shoes and with her was a Dedenne in her purse and the boy had a jetpack on.

Me: Wow!

?: That was a wild and tough journey!

Me: That's an amazing Jetpack.

Clemont: Oh thank you. My name is Clemont.

Bonnie: And I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne.

Me: It's a pleasure. One sec.

I closed the door to the plane and got rid of the air lock bubble.

Me: Okay sorry about that. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Clemont: Oh wow! It's such an honor!

Bonnie: We heard so much about you and how you destroyed all of Team Rocket!

Me: Well Jessie, James and Meowth were canned before we set out to destroy them.

We went to the sofa and everyone introduced themselves.

Nico: It's so cool to meet you guys.

Me: By any chance do you two know Ash Ketchum?

Clemont: We sure do! We went on his journey with him and he is an awesome friend.

Bonnie: It's so amazing what he and Pikachu have done.

Me: I know.

Bonnie then looked at Lori and she went up to her.

Bonnie: Lori you are a keeper!

Lori: What are you talking about?

Bonnie knelt onto one knee.

Bonnie: I mean, please take care of my brother?

Lori: I'm literally flattered you would like that but I'm spoken for already.

Clemont's backpack had a robot arm extend out from it and it grabbed Bonnie by the back of her shirt.

Clemont: Bonnie stop! I told you not to do that again. It's so embarrassing.

We laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That is so funny! I'm getting a sense of deja vu.

Nico: Me too J.D.

Me: But at least it's not like how Brock does it. I take it Bonnie does this all the time?

Clemont: You have no idea J.D.

Me: I think it's cute how she wants to help you Clemont.

Xerneas: I think so too.

Leni: That is totes adorbes how she wants to help.

Lincoln: Clemont I know just what you're going through. My sisters always had this nasty habit of meddling in trying to help me out and it's suffocating.

Me: Lincoln has 11 sisters biologically and it was a constant struggle for him being the only boy with 11 sisters.

Luan: Yeah it's always a constant challenge for him being our only brother.

Luna: That's right dude.

Lynn: Lincoln is the best brother we ever have and we care for him a lot.

Lori: He is literally an amazing brother.

Lucy: We're always there for him and he's always there for us.

Laney: He is a great brother and teacher.

Lana: And he loves us.

Lola: You got that right.

Lisa: Indeed.

Lily: We love Linky no matter what.

Chris and Chef got really choked up

I called home on the holoscreen.

Ash: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Ash. We have a surprise here on the plane. You and Serena know these two faces?

Clemont and Bonnie came.

Clemont: Hey Ash.

Bonnie: Long time no see.

Ash: Clemont!

Serena: Bonnie and Dedenne!

Clemont: It's great to see you again.

Ash: You too Clemont.

Pikachu: Pika!

We told Clemont and Bonnie about our adventures.

Clemont: Wow! So you all have been through so many adventures in Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Me: We sure have. We don't like to brag but it's what we have to do to ensure the safety, future and survival of the human race and everyone all over the universe. We've had a major dramatic impact on everyone all over the galaxy and on people all over the universe.

Bonnie: That is so amazing!

Clemont: And I heard you all have some amazing Pokemon.

Me: We sure have and we have only begun to scratch the surface of how many pokemon there are all over the world. With 800+ species of Pokemon and the number continuing to rise, you never know what's out there.

Bonnie: That's true.

Chris: Okay guys! We're gonna be landing in the jungles of Colombia for our next challenge and you're in for quite a good one.

Me: I can't wait.

Bonnie: What does Chris mean by that?

Me: Oh that's right. We're on this really awesome show called Total Drama and it's a very popular show up in Canada and we have to compete in all these crazy death-defying challenges that are dangerous enough to get somebody seriously hurt or killed. And we are part of a team called the Angelic Doves. We're competing for the biggest prize money in the history of the world: $10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. That's 10 with 33 zeroes.

Bonnie: That's a huge number!

Clemont: That's an enormous amount of money!

Lori: We were literally shocked when we heard about the prize money they were going for.

Clemont: But aren't you all already rich?

Me: Yes we are. But we're didn't come onto this show to be famous. We're only in it for the fun.

Lincoln: That's right. We just love the fun and the adventure.

Naruto: It's true guys.

Me: Me and Naruto were on the show last time and we only went for a small fraction of the prize money we're going for: $1,000,000.00 in Canadian money which is $800,000.00 in America.

Bonnie: Did you both win?

Me: We sure did. We dominated the whole competition.

Nico: And they put a lot of sore losers in their places.

Chris: That's right and it's amazing at what they can do.

We landed in the jungles of Colombia and it was a beautiful rainforest loaded with amazing plants and animals of South America.

Me: Colombia, South America.

Lincoln: We were here on our Global Vacation and we stopped a madman's plot to poison the world with a deadly plague that was made centuries ago by his ancestors and he was going to cause Total Biological Annihilation.

Nico: That is completely insane!

Me: Jessie said that the tribe he brought the plague back to life from was called the Malenque. They were a tribe from the Aztec's that were wiped out from the very plague they made and it killed all of them. The antidote for the plague came too late and now the only two present day remaining descendants of the Malenque Tribe are in our space prisons forever for Attempted Genocide and Biological Warfare which is a major league violation of the United Nations Biological Weapons ban.

Lincoln: It was awful what he was trying to do.

Nico: Malenque Tribe you have failed this world.

Me: They died out centuries ago. So it's too late to say that.

Nico: True.

Sam (to Mixmaster): It's hard to believe that you and the entire Decepticon army now have Nico as your new leader.

Mixmaster: Well, we do owe him for helping us see the error of our ways. Of course, we had to have some sense beaten into us first. And I mean that literally.

Nico: It's true Sam. I am now the leader of the Decepticons and I am leading them on the right path.

Sam: Hey that is awesome man!

Dakota: It sure is Sam-bear.

Then we heard something.

Me: What's that sound?

Nico: I know that sound. It's Diglett.

Me: The mole Pokemon. Neat.

We saw a bunch of Diglett poke their heads out of the ground.

Me: Oh wow.

Lisa: Very interesting Pokemon.

Bonnie: It's so cute!

Me: Ash told me that he, Misty and Brock encountered a bunch of Diglett and Dugtrio and they were foiling a bunch of construction workers from building a dam that would destroy their home. The Pokemon didn't come out of their Pokeballs because they knew that they were an important part of the area. I heard that they are the gardeners of the pokemon world.

Then a bunch of Diglett popped out.

Me: There's a lot of them.

Lisa: Perhaps I can catch one. Here goes.

Lisa threw a pokeball and caught one.

Me: You did it Lisa!

Lisa: It was so invigorating.

Bonnie: Let me catch one.

I give her a Pokeball.

Me: Go for it Bonnie.

Bonnie threw the Pokeball and caught one.

Me: Way to go Bonnie!

Chris: She's off to a great start. Now here's the challenge. It's called Quicksand Rescue Spree.

Me: Now you're speaking my language Chris!

Chris: I had a feeling you would like this one J.D.

Me: One of my fiancé's Celica was rescued by me from Quicksand.

Laney: We rescued a lot of people from Quicksand.

Me: We sure did.

Chris went over the rules of the challenge.

We got started. Then my device went off.

Computer: Alert. Code Dimension Jump in progress.

Me: We haven't had one of those in a while.

We saw a Dimensional Vortex appear over the jungle and it was a tornadic wormhole.

Me: Lets see here.

I analyzed where the vortex was coming from and it showed a rather unusual sight. The vortex started in California and it lead to Colombia.

Me: This is unusual. The vortex starts out in Beverly Hills, California and goes to our position. Lets go!

We ran into the jungle and we saw the dimensional vortex disappear and 3 figures fell from it.

Shockwave: Three of the quicksand hostages came from a dimensional vortex.

Me: Lets hurry.

We ran fast.

In a clearing were three girls dressed in body suits. One girl was a red haired girl wearing a green body suit, the second girl was a blonde hair girl with a red body suit and the third girl was a black hair girl with a yellow body suit. It was Sam, Clover and Alex of W.O.O.H.P. A powerful spy organization that uses cutting edge technology to stop bad criminals from trying to take over the world and doing what they want.

They were waist deep in quicksand.

Clover: You know, some teenage girls like to go to the mall.

Alex: Too bad we're stuck out here drowning in quicksand!

Sam (sheepishly): Sorry, guys. But hey, if it makes you guys feel any better, I don't think we'll get to our fun time at the mall today. Since I don't know how we're getting back home.

We arrived.

Me: (Gasp) Hang on girls!

Sam: Hurry! Get us out of here!

Lincoln was in a state of fear. The nightmare he had came back to haunt him. But Lincoln summoned up all his courage and he was ready.

Lincoln: Hang on girls!

Lincoln spread his wings.

Lincoln: (Echoing) Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Two more Lincoln's appeared and they flew out.

3 Lincolns: Grab our hands!

Sam, Clover and Alex did so and they pulled them out and flew back to us.

Me: Way to go buddy!

Laney: That was well done bro!

They landed by us.

Me: Are you three okay?

Sam: We are thanks to you.

Me: Sorry I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Sam: Oh wow! It's an honor! I'm Sam.

Clover: I'm Clover.

Alex: And I'm Alex.

We introduced ourselves.

Sam: It's an honor to meet you all.

Lincoln: Same here.

Alex: Lincoln thank you so much for saving us.

They kissed him and he was blushing.

Lincoln: (Blushes and chuckles) You're welcome.

Me: I like your suits. Those are cool.

Clover: Thanks J.D.

Sam: We are agents from W.O.O.H.P.

Me: The **W** orld **O** rganization **O** f **H** uman **P** rotection?

Sam: That's them.

Me: Oh wow!

Lincoln: What is WOOHP?

Me: It's a powerful spy organization that uses cutting edge technology to prevent evil criminals from taking over the planet.

Lincoln: Wow! That is so cool!

Sam: It sure is. What was that vortex we went through?

Me: That was a transdimensional vortex. You were actually taken from California to here in Colombia.

Clover: We're all the way over in South America?

Alex: That is so unusual.

Sam: Maybe you can take us back to California.

Me: We would be more than happy to Sam.

Wheeljack: Guys, remember when Shockwave said three of the hostages came from a dimensional vortex?

Nico: Of course. Why?

Wheeljack: Well, another dimensional vortex opened up just now!

We saw another vortex appear.

Me: Lets go.

We ran through the jungle and saw the vortex disappear and 6 figures fell from it and the vortex disappeared.

Clover (to Shrapnel): Aren't you that Decepticon who thought he was Waspinator?

Shrapnel fell down stupidly.

Shrapnel: Don't remind me of that!

Then something hit me on my head.

CLUNK!

Me: Ow!

I saw that it was an unusual fruit.

Me: What the?

I picked it up and it was an orange fruit that looked like it was made of pure fire.

Me: I've never seen a fruit like this.

Nico recognized it.

Nico: J.D. that fruit is a Devil Fruit!

Me: Devil Fruit? You mean like the ones from that awesome swashbuckling anime show One Piece?

Nico: That's the very one. That fruit you have is the Fire Logia fruit and it can give the person that eats it amazing fire powers.

Me: Wow! I saw that and it was so cool!

Lori: And look at this one. It looks like a giant chili pepper.

Nico: That's the Magma Devil fruit. It gives the person that eats it incredible powers over magma.

Lori: That is literally so cool!

I ate the Fire Devil fruit and it tasted awful but I ate the whole thing.

Lori ate the magma fruit and it tasted like rocks. But she ate the whole thing and then we suddenly underwent a massive change. We got powers for Magma and Fire and they were incredibly strong!

Me: Wow! What happened to me! I feel unbelievably powerful!

Lori: Me too.

Lori held out her hand and it turned into superheated magma. The temperature from it was over 25,000 degrees Fahrenheit! We felt the intense heat from it and it was extremely hot!

Me: Wow! That is deadly hot!

Lincoln: Lori that is so awesome!

Laney: It sure is but wow! That is really hot!

Lana: No kidding!

Me: Let me see here.

I held out my hand and I had a powerful and intense flame form from it and it was incredibly powerful!

Me: Wow! My fire powers have intensified dramatically!

Lana: Wow! J.D. you are like a living inferno now!

Lola: This is so awesome!

Lily: It sure is.

Me: Lets find out what we can do later. Come on!

We ran through the jungle.

In a grove was 6 girls. 2 girls. A Harpy and 3 mermaids. Suddenly they started sinking. It was Nami, Nico Robin, Monet, Luca, Mero and Seira.

Nami: Luffy, this better not be another one of your pranks!

But Luffy wasn't with them.

Monet: Luffy isn't here Nami.

Luca: Why are we getting a sinking feeling?

Mero: We're sinking in Quicksand!

Nami: It's true!

Monet: Somebody help us!

Luca: Help!

We arrived.

Me: Hang on girls!

I flew over to Nami.

Me: Grab my hand!

Nami did so and I pulled her out.

Lori flew over to Nico Robin and took her hand and pulled her out.

Xerneas sprouted wings of pure blue aurora light and she flew over to Monet and she pulled her out.

Gwen, Sammy and May grabbed Luca, Mero and Seira's hands.

May: Wow! You three are mermaids.

Luca: That's right.

Sammy: That's amazing!

They pulled them out and I made floating balls of water for them.

Mero: Thank you so much.

Me: You're welcome. We should introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Monet: Oh wow! We heard so much about you.

Luca: You are widely known all over.

We introduced ourselves.

Seira: Where are we though?

Luca: Yeah and the oceans are all plants.

Me: You're actually on planet Earth.

I form a holographic orb and it showed the Planet Earth.

Me: You've been sucked in through a transdimensional vortex that took you from your world to ours.

Robin: So we can't get back home?

Nico: I'm afraid so Robin.

Lincoln: Finding out which dimension you're from is like trying to find a needle in a haystack as big as the entire universe.

They were shocked. They came to face the reality that they might never get back home.

Me: But all is not lost. We're gonna do everything in our power to try and get you all back home.

Luca: You would do that for us?

Me: We sure would.

Lori: We have to at least try.

Wheeljack: We have another vortex coming guys!

We saw another vortex appear and we went to where it was. Once it vanished out came two kids. One was a goth girl named Shereena and the other was a boy named Gug.

Shareena: Where are we?

Gug: I don't know.

Then they started sinking.

Shareena: (Screams) We're sinking in Quicksand!

Gug: We got to do something!

Shareena saw a vine but it was too far away.

Gug: On the bright side, we're not in detention right now.

Shareena: Nice to die thinking happy thoughts.

Me: (Offscreen) No one is dying on our watch.

We arrived and saw them.

Robin: I got this.

She held her hands in a position and 6 hands grew out of the ground.

We gasped in amazement.

The extra hands grabbed Shareena and Gug and pulled them out and brought them over to us.

Me: Whoa! Robin how did you do that?

Robin: I have the powers of the Bloom Devil Fruit.

Me: That is so amazing.

Laney: It sure was. Now you can have numerous hands to multitask.

Robin: That's right Laney.

Nico: I was amazed myself.

We were introduced to Shareena and Gug and they came with us as another transdimensional vortex appeared and we followed it.

In another clearing was a blond hair girl with pink and white stripe clothes and she was waist deep in quicksand. It was Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

Sabrina: Ok. After I get out of this somehow, I need to find out where I am.

Tyler arrived.

Tyler: I'll save you.

He climbed up a tree and grabbed a vine.

We arrived.

Tyler swung on the vine and missed Sabrina and we saw him crash into another tree head on.

CRASH!

Everyone: SSS! OOOHHH!

Me: Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark!

Lincoln: He's no George of The Jungle but that really hurt.

Lana: No kidding.

I look at Sabrina and recognize her.

Me: Oh wow it's Sabrina the Teenage Witch!

Lucy: She's a witch? Wicked. I got this.

Lucy spread her wings of darkness and flew over to her and pulled her out.

Me: Are you all right Sabrina?

Sabrina: I am. Where am I?

Me: You've been taken from your dimension to ours by a transdimensional wormhole. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Sabrina: Oh wow! It's such an honor.

We introduced ourselves and explained everything.

Sabrina: So I'm stuck here?

Me: Yeah but we'll do everything we can to help you out.

Sabrina: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem.

We went back to the plane and we won the challenge. Tyler however was voted off.

Nico: Sorry, Tyler. But Chris said you getting voted off will help in your injuries healing.

Tyler: Don't sweat it. At least I lasted longer this time.

Nico: You sure did. You're improving. Maybe you can try again next time.

Tyler: Thanks man.

They shook hands.

Shockwave: Well, only the final challenge is left. And then, J.D. and the others will have that prize money.

Wheeljack: Yep. So why do I get the feeling that something bad's about to happen?

Elsewhere, we see the Drama Machine. All of sudden, banging was heard from the inside before a fist broke its way out.

?: CHRIS MCLEAN!

* * *

DBZ Narrator: Who is this dark and mysterious stranger that has invaded the Total Drama Plane? And will Chris McLean be safe from it and the threat that it poses? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Loud House Revamped!

* * *

THE END

* * *

Part 7 is done. I wanted to have us do a Quicksand Rescue extravaganza and save a lot of people in the process. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The final part is next and it will be back on the island where Total Drama Started: Camp Wawanakwa in Canada.

See you all next time.

Totally Spies is owned by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and Cartoon Network

One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and Funimation

Sabrina the Teenage Witch animated series is owned by George Gladir and Dan DeCarlo, Disney and DiC.

Detention is owned by Bob Doucette and Kids WB


	657. The Battle of Pride

The plane was flying back to Canada for the final challenge of Total Drama All Stars World Tour.

We landed and Chris lead us to the site of the challenge.

Chris: Now it's time for the final challenge. We're back at the Moats of Doom!

THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CRASH!

Me: Sweet!

Naruto: Just like last time right bro?

Me: You said it bro.

We high five.

Back home, everyone was watching and they were cheering us on.

Carmen: C'MON, MARIA! KICK SOME BUTT!

Katie Rockell: YOU CAN DO IT, SWEETIE!

Varie: Go get em guys!

* * *

But at the same time the stranger from last time appeared on the plane and he faced Wheeljack and Shockwave. It was ALEJANDRO and he was back for revenge!

Wheeljack: I know you! You're Alejandro from World Tour.

Alejandro: That's right. Now, before I look into your computer on what I missed, you're gonna tell me where Chris and those other idiots are!

Shockwave: Don't count on it!

Alejandro later found out we were back on Camp Wawanakwa in Canada.

* * *

Chris (to us): Guys, just want to thank you for making this the most spectacular season ever!

Me: You're welcome Chris. But this was so much fun! We had a lot of fun here like always.

Chris went over the rules of the challenge and we were gonna face Chef as a mad king to prevent us from rescuing Dakota as a fair princess being held prisoner by him.

We got the challenge started.

Wheeljack (contacts us): Guys, it's Alejandro! He's coming for you!

Me: What!? Alejandro is here!?

Wheeljack: He is and he wants revenge!

Me: We'll be ready for him.

We climbed up to the top of the tower and we were on the top and we saw ALEJANDRO and he was so badly scarred and horribly disfigured because of burns.

Me: Alejandro! You're alive!

Alejandro: Of course I'm alive! I was locked inside a robot for 4 years!

Bridgette: He was locked in the drama bot for that long!?

Bonnie: That is awful.

Duncan: What happened to you man? You look like you got burned by a flamethrower.

Alejandro: I was burned in World Tour! Remember?

Lincoln: I remember that! I would call that a cruel twist of fate.

Lori: Me too.

Laney: He sure got burned.

Me: No kidding. What's this all about?

Alejandro: Revenge!

Me: Revenge? For what?

Alejandro: Heather was supposed to be mine to kill! But since she's dead because of you all, you're going to die in her place!

Me: Heather got what was coming to her because she was a psychotic sociopathic freak!

Alejandro: Don't you dare talk about her that way! She was the most beautiful girl I ever met! And you took her away from me!

Me: Don't try to pin that on me Alejandro. Heather was the one that came to us looking for a fight. That's why we cursed her and took her life. She deserved it and her parents are now better off without her.

Alejandro: You ruined everything for me and now I will have my revenge!

Me: Bring it on you jerk!

My dark orb detector picked up something.

Alejandro: I have to thank you fools for one thing. And that's taking out Megatron. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met my new partner in crime.

Nico: Partner in crime?

Alejandro: I think you've already met him.

And that's when a Heartless appeared. It was the same size of an average Cybertronian. It had a body similar to Skywarp and Thundercracker. It had a sword in its right hand and a blaster in the left hand. But what Skywarp and Thundercracker recognized was the familiar red, white, and blue color scheme.

Skywarp (optics widen): Starscream?

Thundercracker: Dear Primus. What happened to you?

Nico: Guys, that thing's not Starscream. Not anymore.

Me: That's a Heartless that looks like Starscream.

Then suddenly the Unholy Switcher grabbed Nico. And then Alejandro and Unholy Switcher were mercilessly beating up Nico and May was watching on in horror.

Unholy Switcher (helps Alejandro beat Nico up): Once I kill you, I'll finally be leader of the Decepticons like I truly deserve!

May: (In her head) I can't believe how evil this guy is! Now he's hurting the very person I love the most and he has done so much for me! I've been just standing by and watching helplessly as others on my journey did their battles for me! I can't do that anymore! I have to do something!

Then something snapped inside May.

May (angry): LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!

Then she screamed in so much ballistic fury that it was unbelievable and in a massive explosion of a blue aura, she was releasing the full extent of her power.

May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

KRABOOM!

May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Her power was rising at a phenomenal rate and her power was causing the ground to shake violently and rocks were lifting off the ground.

Me: Holy mackerel! It's unreal!

Lincoln: What's happening to May!?

Lynn: Unbelievable! Her power is rising at an incredible rate!

Lori: It's literally unreal!

Nico was still getting beaten up!

(Gohan's Anger Theme plays)

May had lightning covered in blue ice fire crackling around her in her blue aura.

May: Stop it!

Alejandro: Huh?

May: THAT'S ENOUGH!

But the assault on Nico continued!

May: YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

May's power continued to rise at an astronomical rate and her hair turned neon blue and she unleashed the full extent of her power in an unbelievable roar of indescribable fury and rage. The ground was shaking with such incredible power and everyone at the estate could feel it. When the dust around the tower cleared May was forever changed. She was now a SUPER ANGEL 2! Her power was unbelievably strong. It was as powerful as my Super Angel 10,000 form.

May: You hurt my boyfriend! And I will never forgive you for everything you have done!

Me: Oh wow! May you look amazing!

May: I have a monster to destroy now J.D. No one hurts my boyfriend and lives to tell about it!

May flew at the Unholy Switcher and plowed into it with devastating force and she blew him to pieces.

I went over to Nico and he was so badly mangled up.

Me: Nico hang on man.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean from my bag and gave it to him. He ate it and he was all better.

Me: Are you all right man?

Nico: Yeah. Thanks for that.

Me: No problem. But look at May.

Nico saw May in her new Transformation and he was in awe.

Nico: Unbelievable! What happened to her?

Me: She transformed. Seeing you get mercilessly beaten up really set her off.

Nico: Unreal. Her power is incredible.

Scrapper: Constructicons, merge into Devestator! It's time to finish Starscream's threat once and for all!

The Constructicons merged and became the Constructicon Devastator!

Nico: Now it's personal!

Nico went Super Saiyan 4.

Me: Alejandro you will pay for everything you have done!

Nico: Alejandro, you have failed this Total Drama Season!

Me: More like he has failed ALL of them!

I go Super Angel 10,000 and Bumblebee (Transformers) arrived.

May fired a blast of ice fire and her ice gun and they froze his sword and Nico fired a Null Laser blast and immobilized the Unholy Shifter.

The Constructicon Devastator smashed the Heartless into dust and their was nothing left of it.

Me: Now it's your turn Alejandro.

Bumblebee (Transformers): Lets get him Maria! Combo time!

Maria: You got it Bumblebee!

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and Bumblebee turned into a Camaro.

Maria and Bumblebee (Transformers): MAELSTROM HORNETSWARM STING!

The water merged with Bumblebee and turned him into a powerful swarm of bloodthirsty hornets made of pure water and they went at Alejandro and stung him all over the place.

Shrapnel: It's our turn William.

William: You got it Shrapnel.

William and Shrapnel fired a powerful blast of lightning.

Shrapnel and William: LIGHTNING SHOCKFORCE RAY!

The blasts of lightning combined and they hit Alejandro and electrocuted him badly.

Me: Now it's Final Smash Time!

Lightning: Lightning will start things off! SHA-BLAM! TOXIC RATS DISKBLADE!

Lightning formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Toxic Rats from the fourth season of Total Drama. The logo was a green circle with a rat with four arms in the middle. It floated above Alejandro and threw numerous Toxic Marshmallows of Loserdom at him and burned him with radioactive marshmallows.

Chef: That was really clever.

Me: It sure was Chef.

Geoff: My turn guys! KILLER BASS DISKSTORM!

Geoff formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Killer Bass from the first season. The logo was a red circle with an angry-looking bass fish in the middle. Geoff threw it at Alejandro and it poured hailstones the size of baseballs and hit him.

Me: Hitting him with Baseball Size Hail? That was clever.

Chef: We found out from the Phobia Factor Challenge that Geoff is afraid of Hail.

Me: We saw that and I don't blame him. Getting hit with hail hurts. It's like getting hit with rocks from 10,000 feet.

Chef: That would hurt!

Bridgette: My turn! TEAM VICTORY DISKMELT!

Bridgette formed a disk in the shape of the logo for Team Victory from the third season. The logo was a gold circle with a trophy in the middle. Bridgette threw it and it sprayed gold dust all over Alejandro.

Alejandro: Oh no! I'm allergic to gold!

He swelled up big.

Me: Wow! I didn't know he was allergic to gold.

Chef: We found out in his background information.

Sammy: Time for me! PIMÂPOTEW KINOSEWAK DISKFLAME!

Sammy formed a disk in the shape of the logo for Team Pimâpotew Kinosewak from the 6th season. The name means Floating Salmon. It was a green disk with a salmon floating off the ground in the middle. Sammy threw the disk and it blasted him with fire and burned him.

Me: Now it's time for the grand finale.

Courtney: Lets get him! KILLER BASS!

Courtney formed a Killer Bass Disk.

Gwen: SCREAMING GOPHERS!

Gwen formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Screaming Gophers from the first season. The logo is a green circle with a gopher standing upright with its fists drawn.

Izzy: KILLER GRIPS!

Izzy formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Killer Grips from the 2nd season. The logo is a Beige circle with a red fist in the middle.

Leshawna: SCREAMING GAFFERS!

Leshawna formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Screaming Gaffers from the 2nd season. The logo was a light green circle with a light bulb with crossbones in the middle.

Sierra: TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOT!

Sierra formed a disk in the shape of the logo for Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot from the 3rd season. It was a blue circle with Chris's face in the middle.

Cody (TD): TEAM AMAZON!

Cody formed a disk in the shape of the logo for Team Amazon from the 3rd season. It was a pink circle with the Female Gender Symbol in the middle.

Harold: TEAM VICTORY!

Harold formed a disk for Team Victory from the 3rd Season.

Cameron: MUTANT MAGGOTS!

Cameron formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Mutant Maggots from the 4th Season. It was a red circle with a 3-eyed maggot snarling viciously in the middle.

Dawn (TD): TOXIC RATS!

Dawn formed a disk for the Toxic Rats Logo.

Mike: HEROIC HAMSTERS!

Mike formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Heroic Hamsters from the 5th season. It was a yellow circle with a hamster with a halo over its head in the middle.

Duncan: VILLAINOUS VULTURES!

Duncan formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Villainous Vultures from the 5th season. It was a red circle with a vulture in the middle. Vultures are natures cruelest mistake.

Sky: WANEYIHTA MASKWAK!

Sky formed a disk in the shape of the logo for Team Waneyihta Maskwak from the 6th season. It's name means Confused Bears. It was a pink circle with a bear with a question mark above its head in the middle.

Jasmine (TD): (Australian Accent) PIMÂPOTEW KINOSEWAK!

Jasmine formed a disk for Team Pimâpotew Kinosewak.

Me: ATOMIC OWLS!

I formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Atomic Owls from the 7th Season. It was a neon green circle with an owl with 3 eyes and four wings in the middle.

Owen: NUCLEAR BEARS!

Owen formed a Disk in the shape of the logo for the Nuclear Bears from the 7th Season. It was an orange circle with a grizzly bear with 6 arms and a mouth in its stomach.

Nico: ANGELIC DOVES!

Nico formed a disk in the shape of the logo for the Angelic Doves from the current season. It was a yellow circle with a dove flying with a halo over its head.

Sam (TD): DEVILISH BATS!

Sam formed a Disk in the shape of the Logo for the Devilish Bats from the current season. It was a red circle with a demonic bat with devil horns on its head.

Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody, Harold, Cameron, Dawn, Mike, Duncan, Sky, Jasmine, Me, Owen, Nico and Sam: TOTAL DRAMA DISK ONSLAUGHT!

We threw the disks and they hit Alejandro all over the place with ferocious and indescribable fury. He was badly beaten up and knocked out. And the dark orb was destroyed.

Chris: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Harold: It sure was. I've never done a final smash before.

Me: It's a first time for everything Harold.

Chris: Your teamwork is so awesome!

Me: We have to work together to achieve victory. Oh right! We have a challenge to complete.

Chris: That's right.

We went at Chef and I went for Dakota and cut her free and saved her.

Chris: THE ANGELIC DOVES WIN!

We cheered wildly.

Everyone at the estate cheered wildly and so did everyone that came with us.

Sam (Totally Spies): Way to go guys!

Clover: You guys rocked the competition.

Lori: They literally did.

Then something kicked me right in the face and gave me a nasty black eye!

KROW!

Me: (In pain) OW! NICO!

Nico: That wasn't me! It was him!

I saw a Hitmonlee.

Me: Hey it's a Hitmonlee. The Kicking Pokemon.

Lincoln: I can get this Pokemon for you Nico.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted the Hitmonlee and knocked it out. Nico caught it.

Me: Nice job guys! Ow.

Chris: You guys did an outstanding job and a job well done.

Me: Thanks Chris. It was so awesome being here a 2nd time. We had so much fun and it was awesome!

Lori: It literally was.

Nami: It was an amazing experience seeing you all in action.

Robin: It sure was.

Monet: I love how you all socked it to that jerk.

Me: Thanks girls. Lets wrap this all up.

Chris: Oh right. (To the viewers) Well another season is all wrapped up. We've had an awesome series of challenges. What new challenges await for next season? You'll find out then. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean and this has been TOTAL.. DRAMA.. ALL STARS 2!

* * *

We went back home to the estate with the prize money in hand and we were having an awesome party. Alejandro was thrown into the Antarctica Prison. He was now in Heather's cell.

Nico (to Alejandro): You know what's ironic? You're in the same cell of the person who you wanted to get revenge for.

Alejandro didn't say anything.

Nico: Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well it doesn't matter. Your crimes will never be forgiven. Rogues like you deserve to be damned.

Nico walked away.

It was so awesome being on Total Drama again and we can't wait to see what's in store for the 3rd time.

THE END

* * *

Another Total Drama Saga in the books.

This was the most action packed season of Total Drama we have done! Next time we're gonna be doing a saga for a new Total Drama show in the future that would be perfect: TOTAL DRAMA GALAXY! That one is where we're going to go to different planets across the galaxy. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual and thanks for helping me out on an awesome saga. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	658. Video Game Surprise

*It was a beautiful day in Gotham Royal York.*

*Me and Lincoln were reading an Ace Savvy comic under the tree in the front yard, and Lily was reading with us while sitting in beside his legs. We were settling down after a long and grueling battle on Total Drama All Stars 2.*

*He smiled and ruffled her hair, making her giggle.*

Lily: *smiling* Wow, Ace Savvy is always fun.

Lincoln: *smiles* Sure is, Lily. Nothing makes my day without Ace Savvy.

Me: You said it buddy. And you did a great job in Total Drama All Stars 2.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

*The three were about to continue reading, but then Lynn barges outside and rushes over to us.*

Lynn: *excited* J.D.! Lincoln! Lily!

Lily: *looks at Lynn* What, Lynn?

Lincoln: *looks at Lynn* What's up, Lynn?

Lynn: *excited* Come inside, quick! There's a new character trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!

Lincoln and Lily: *surprised* Really?!

Me: Oh this we got to see!

*The four of us rush inside.*

*That's where we find the others gathered at the couch.*

*It was clear that we all were eager to see this trailer.*

Lori: *notices me, Nicole, Lincoln and Lily, eager* J.D.! Nicole! Lincoln! Lily! You guys made it!

Luna: *eager* Yeah! Would've been real bogus if you all missed this!

Lincoln: *eager* As if I would miss this!

Lily: *eager* Me too!

Me: Same here.

Nicole: Lets see what's going on.

Luan: *eager* Well, you're all just in time! The trailer's just about to start!

*We eagerly sit on the couch as the trailer begins.*

*It shows a rocky canyon area on a very cloudy day as the fighters, mostly Mario and Link, duke it out.*

*Some of the other ones fighting were Megaman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Samus Aran, Lucario, etc.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Of course it starts with everyone fighting.

Lana: *smiles* It's Super Smash Bros., Lincoln! How do you expect a trailer from this franchise to start?

Nicole: It's been one of my favorite franchises ever since I started out as the goddess of Video Gaming.

*It then shows Bowser and Ganondorf interrupting Mario and Link's fight.*

*As the heroes fight off their enemies, it zooms onto a very high canyon ledge.*

*It then shows a 2nd POV of someone walking to the ledge, while slightly seeing bits of a crackling orange aura around him/her.*

Siblings: *curious* Who is that?/Who could it be?/I don't know who that is.

Me: This looks interesting.

*As the heroes and villains connect fists with each other, the 2nd POV character runs to the ledge and jumps off it, diving down while becoming an orange aura meteor.*

*The heroes and villains notice the aura meteor and jump away as it crashes down, kicking up a massive dust cloud, and making a enormous crater.*

*Everyone was surprised. Fighters and Loud Kids. All of us were suprised*

Lola: *surprised* Jeez! That was a powerful landing!

Me: Unbelievable!

Varie: Whoever he is, he sure packs a powerful wallop.

Earth: No kidding Varie.

Leni: *surprised* Yeah! Like, who is this character?

Aylene C.: We're about to find out.

*The fighters all face the massive dust cloud as it slowly clears away, revealing the character in the middle of the crater with a furious crackling orange aura and white glowing eyes. It cuts to the character's arm, where the aura slowly starts to fade away. As the aura slowly fades away, it first revealed a familiar black fingerless gloves hand. This mysterious fighter got the interest of all the fighters, even including MEWTWO. The fighter then began walking up the crater, each step coming from a familiar pair of black and white sneakers. Then, it leaps out of the crater and lands with a powerful thud, slightly cracking the ground a bit. The aura fades away a bit more, revealing some familiar white hair.*

*We all were surprised at how familiar it looked.*

Lori: *surprised* Hey, that white hair looks familiar.

Lucy: *surprised* Yes, REALLY familiar.

Me: He sure does.

*Due to this not being actual gameplay footage, some of the characters were able to speak, just like in the World of Light Trailer.*

Bayonetta: Listen here, whoever you are. You better scurry off back to wherever you came from. *aims one of her pistols at the figure* That's a warning.

*The figure didn't move or speak.*

Cloud: *readies his sword* Fine. If you aren't gonna leave, we'll force you to!

*Cloud runs at the figure, ready to strike with his Buster Sword.*

*In that exact moment however, Shulk had a brief glimpse into the future.*

*It showed the figure catching Cloud's sword with one of their fingerless gloved hands, and kicking him away like he was nothing.*

Shulk: *yells* Cloud, don't!

*But Cloud didn't listen, as he jumped into the air, and prepared to strike the figure with his enormous blade.*

*The figure catches Cloud's sword with one of their fingerless gloved hands, and kicked him away like he was nothing.*

*Cloud screams as he crashes into the canyon wall.*

*That surprised the other fighters, and all of us.*

Luna: *surprised* Did you see that?!

Me: Holy Mackerel!

Laney: That is amazing!

Pit: *surprised, shocked* No way!

Ryu: *surprised, shocked* Such strength!

*The figure then lets out a chuckle, then speaks in a familiar voice.*

Figure: I gotta say, that was a pretty sweet move, *smirks* even though it was predictable.

*It then shows Cloud, struggling to get up.*

Cloud: *mad, in pain* Who are you?!

Figure: *smirking* My name? Oh, that's easy. The name...

*The orange aura around the figure bursts away, revealing...*

*...A familiar white haired 12-year old cyborg from another universe.*

Lincoln: *smirking while punching his palm with a orange crackling aura* Is Lincoln Loud!

*A booming sound echoes as it zooms up on Lincoln with an orange trailer background.*

*Lincoln Unleashes the Power!*

*All of our eyes widened and our jaws dropped, especially Lincoln's.*

Siblings: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* SAY WHAT?!/NO WAY!/HUH?!

Me: Jumping Tentacool Tentacles!

Nicole: LINCOLN IS... (Faints)

Lily: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* WHA-HUH?! LINKY'S IN SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE?!

Lisa: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

Lucy: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* No. IDEA.

Lincoln: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* I'm in Smash Bros... I'm... in... Smash Bros...

*It then cuts outside the Estate.*

Lincoln: *inside, wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

*Lincoln's scream of shock was SO loud, that every bird in Gotham Royal York flew off in fright. And all of Gotham Royal York heard his scream too.*

Batman 2039: (In the Batcave) *surprised* Was that Lincoln?

Superman: (On the Watchtower) *flinches because of his enhanced hearing* Ah! *surprised* Was that Lincoln screaming?!

Clyde, Ronnie Anne: (At the Comic Book Store) *surprised* Buddy?/Lincoln?

Sam S.L.: (In the garage) *surprised* Woah, Lincoln sounds louder than mine and Lunes' guitars!

Silas: (At the Cemetary) *slightly surprised* Whoa...

Fox Quintuplets: (At the Gym) *surprised* Was that Coach Lincoln?/That was loud!/So loud!

Bobby: (At the Pizza Shop) *surprised* Was that little bro?

Stella: (With her grandma) *surprised* Gosh, that was a loud scream Lincoln made!

Liam: (On his farm) *surprised* (Southern Accent) Woah, nelly! That was sure loud!

Tabby: (At the Mall) *surprised* I think that was Lincoln!

Edd: (At the Candy Store) *surprised* Wow! Lincoln's really released a powerful sound.

Darcy: (At Home) *surprised* Was that Lisa's big brother?!

Becky, Teri, Dana: (At the Mall) *surprised* I think that was Lincoln!/That is loud!/Woah! That was a loud scream!

Albert: (At the retirement home) *surprised* Whoa! My grandson's scream was CRAZY LOUD!

Flip: (In prison) *surprised* Yeesh! That is LOUD!

Skippy: (In his garage) *surprised* Wow! Jeez!

Winston: (In his mansion) *surprised* My word! Was that Lincoln?!

David: (In a laboratory) *surprised* Great Einstein! What a loud scream!

Rusty, Rocky: (At home) *surprised* What the heck?!

Zach: (At the Park) *surprised* Wow! That's so loud!

Maggie: (In her room) *slightly surprised* When did Lincoln get that loud?

Nick F.: (At the library) *surprised* God! That is loud! (Librarian shushes him) (Whispers) Sorry.

Giggles: (At a birthday party) *surprised* Wow! Lincoln's louder than a parrot!

Haiku: (At the cemetery) *slightly surprised* That. Is. Loud.

Polly Pain: (At the Roller Rink) *surprised* My god, Lincoln! Woah!

Carol: (At the mall) *surprised* Whoa! Jeez, Lincoln!

Mr. Grouse: (Down the street) *heard nothing due to having a nap*

*Back at the Loud House.*

*Lincoln was staring at the screen, still wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, and beyond shocked. The sisters were startled by Lincoln's scream, Lily was hiding behind Lynn.*

Lynn: *startled* Jeez, bro! You trying to make us go deaf?!

Me: Yeah that was incredibly loud buddy.

*Lincoln was too shocked to say anything.*

Luna: Uh, bro?

*After 5 minutes of shock, Lincoln finally spoke.*

Lincoln: *wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, beyond shocked* HOW?! HOW AM I IN SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE?! I'M NOT A GAME CHARACTER!

Me: That's what we're all wondering as well. But this is so awesome buddy!

Lisa: That's what we're trying to figure out too!

Leni: Well... maybe we'll figure something out while still watching the trailer.

Lincoln: *calms down, still shocked, but nods* Yeah, good idea, Leni.

Me: Lets keep watching.

*The siblings continue to watch the trailer.*

*On TV.*

*The trailer background goes away from Lincoln as he continues smirking, while Cloud slowly stands in pain.*

Lincoln: *smirking* And you're gonna find me a VERY tough fighter to beat!

Bayonetta: *appears behind Lincoln, smirks* Is that so?

Dark Pit: *flying towards Lincoln, grinning* Hopefully you weren't just talking big!

Lincoln: *smirks* I wasn't. *charges right at Dark Pit with his cyborg speed*

*It then switches into gameplay footage, where it shows Lincoln making his stage entrance: Falling and landing onto the stage, surrounded by an orange aura. It bursts away as he gives a thumbs-up to the screen, then goes into his fighting position.*

*It then shows Lincoln's normal combo as he fights Mario and Luigi, which was a punch, followed by a kick, then unleashing a swing on his longsword, which he called Anvil.*

*Then it shows him running and jumping, while unleashing his Forward Smash against Pit, which was pulling out Blazing Rose, a massive scythe, and throwing an overhead swing. His Up Smash on Rosalina & Luna, which was throwing a powerful flipkick. And his Down Smash on Yoshi, which was punching the ground fiercely, making pillars of orange aura erupt from both sides of him. Then, it shows Lincoln grabbing Pac-Man, and using his Pummel, which was kneeing Pac-Man a few times in the stomach before using his Up Throw, which was tossing Pac-Man into the air and firing an orange blast of aura at him, causing an fiery explosion. He then grabs Snake before using his Down Throw, which was throwing the Legendary Hero to the ground and stomping harshly on his spine. He then grabs Sonic and does his Forward Throw, which was punching the hedgehog in the face, sending him away. It then shows Lincoln, standing there, arms crossed, only for Kirby to walk up behind him. Kirby had Lincoln's hairstyle, meaning he used his copy ability on him. Lincoln turns around and notices, then they both jump back and perform Lincoln's neutral special: an chargeable energy blast attack.*

Lincoln: *chuckles* Not even I'M safe from his Copy Ability.

*It then shows Lincoln using his Up Aerial on Zero Suit Samus, which was thrusting Anvil above him, then unleashing his Up Special on her, which was an aura-infused jumping uppercut. When the uppercut reached it's peak, an explosion from Lincoln's fist occured, and Zero Suit Samus was sent flying. It then shows Little Mac about to punch Lincoln, only for Lincoln to use his Down Special, which was a counter. Lincoln stood in a defensive pose, and when Little Mac struck him, Lincoln ducked under the attack and threw a super powerful slash from the aura blades on his gauntlets and greaves, which dealt double damage. Now it shows Lincoln unleashing his Side Special on Bowser, which was him launching himself and unleashing a spinning drill dropkick during the launch while engulfed in flames. It then shows Lincoln fighting off Link, Young Link and Toon Link. Lincoln sends them flying with his Down Smash, gives a KO to Peach, Daisy, and Diddy Kong with his Side Smash. He then performs one of his taunts, which was pulling out and reading an Ace Savvy comic.*

Lincoln: *on TV, reading his comic* Really? That's it?

*He then performs his 2nd taunt, which was him grinning and cracking his knuckles with orange crackling aura surrounding them.*

Lincoln: *on TV, smiling* Who's next?!

*His final taunt was looking bored while letting out a fake yawn.*

Lincoln: *on TV, fake yawn* Step it up, will ya?

*In the real world.*

Lynn: *grins* Now those are some sweet taunts, bro.

Lincoln: *chuckles* Thanks, Lynn.

Me: Wow! Lincoln you got some awesome and amazing moves!

Nicole: Boy I'll say!

*Then came the one thing everyone was waiting for: Lincoln's Final Smash.*

Lana: *excited* Ooh! The Final Smash!

Luan: *excited* I've been waiting for this!

Nico: This is gonna be awesome!

Luna: *excited* What's it gonna be, dudes?!

Lucy: *nonchalantly excited* We're about to find out.

*In the game.*

*The Final Smash is activated.*

Lincoln: *transforms into Mastered Rage* Now you'll see my TRUE power!

*Lincoln launches into the air, raises his hands up, and charges up a Dragon Spirit Bomb knock-off that grows into a massive size. Once it reached full size, Lincoln throws it down, and the attack engulfs the entire stage.

Siblings: *amazed* WHOA!

Me: Holy Moltres Flames!

*Bayonetta, Dark Pit, and Ganondorf get caught in the powerful Final Smash and sustain heavy damage. Then, after a few moments, the Dragon Spirit Bomb knock-off explodes violently, and the fighters get sent flying off-screen, getting KOs. Lincoln lands back on the stage and deactivates Mastered Rage.*

*It then shows Lincoln's victory screen.*

*His first victory pose was landing on the ground, slightly cracking it, then he smirks as he gets into an epic fighting stance.*

Lincoln: *smirks* You're gonna have to do better than that!

*Along in the victory screen, his emblem was a symbol of The Loud House, and the victory theme was a shortened version of the Loud House theme song.*

Smash Announcer: LINCOLN... wins!

*The screen flashes red for Player 1, and the name "LINCOLN" resides next to Lincoln.*

*It then cuts back to the cinematic cutscene.*

*Dark Pit crashes to the ground in pain, and Bayonetta was smashed into the canyon wall.*

Pit: *shocked* He took out Cloud, Bayonetta, AND Pitoo?!

Dark Pit: *in pain, mad* DON'T CALL ME THAT!

*Lincoln walks over to them, charging an energy blast in his palm.*

Lincoln: *smirks* Told ya I was going to be a tough fighter to beat.

*Then, in slow motion, Lincoln looks up and sees an arrow heading for him.*

*He just smirks and leans to the side, the arrow whizzing past him.*

Lincoln: *smirks* Nice try, Link. But you missed.

Zelda: *smirks* He wasn't aiming for you.

Lincoln: *confused, stops smirking* Huh?

*As it turns out, Link fired an explosive arrow, which exploded behind Lincoln. The force from the explosion knocked him forward.*

Lincoln: Gah! *lands on his face*

*Link smirks, but was soon answered with a speedy punch to the stomach by Lincoln, who easily got up without pain. Link crashed into the wall, much to Zelda's shock.*

Lincoln: *smirks* Nice trick! But you'll like mine even more!

*Lincoln then found himself unable to move.*

Lincoln: *surprised* Huh? Why do I feel stiff?

*He tried to move again, but was held back.*

Lincoln: *grits his teeth* Urggh! Come on!

Mewtwo: *off-screen, telepathically* Nice try. But you aren't going anywhere, child.

Lincoln: *grits his teeth harder* OH, YEAH?!

*Lincoln stomps his foot, and an energy crack travels towards Mewtwo and strikes him fiercely, making him scream in pain and release the young boy.*

Lincoln: Ha! Got away! Now... *faces the other fighters, who were ready to face him, he smirks* Who's next?!

*The screens turns to white, and the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate logo appears, along with the release date.*

*We all were about to turn off the TV, but something new happened.*

*On the TV, Lincoln's fist punches through the logo, shattering it like glass.*

Lincoln: *on the TV, scoffs, to the viewers* Who said I was hogging all the fun to myself?!

Lynn: *surprised* What do you mean by that, Lincoln?

Lincoln: I have no idea.

Me: Me neither.

Janeen: But lets watch and see.

*On The Loud House stage, Lincoln picks up an assist trophy, and summons a character, which turns out to be Lori.*

*That shocked the siblings, especially Lori.*

Siblings: *shocked* LORI?!

Me: Lori!?

Lori: *shocked* WAIT, WHAT?! I'M AN ASSIST TROPHY?!

Me: It looks like you are!

*Inkling Girl walks on screen to Lincoln and Lori.*

*Lori suddenly grabs Inkling Girl.*

Lori: *on TV, yelling at Inkling Girl* Get out of my room!

*Lori throws Inkling Girl violently, causing her to receive a lot of damage.*

Siblings: *shocked* WHOA!

Lincoln: *on TV, to the viewers* THAT looks familiar.

Me: It sure does.

Lori: That is definitely me. But I can't believe I was literally that rotten tempered.

Laney: I can. But it's good you're not anymore.

*Lori then pulls out her phone and begins texting, before disappearing.*

*Then, on another stage (Peach's Castle), Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy.*

*This time, Leni pops out.*

Leni: *surprised* Huh?! Me also?!

Ed: You look good on TV Leni.

Leni: Thanks Ed.

*On TV.*

*Leni excitedly grabs Luigi and models him into an embarrassing outfit.*

*The outfit looked similar to the one she put Lincoln into in "Sound Of Silence."*

*This stuns the green capped plumber long enough for Lincoln to kick him off the stage.*

*Leni then grabs Diddy Kong and puts him in a embarrassing outfit too.*

*This stuns Donkey Kong's best friend long enough for Lincoln to uppercut him off the stage.*

*Leni winks at the viewers and waves as she dissapears.*

*In the real world.*

*Lincoln was blushing at the "Sound Of Silence" outfit.*

Lincoln: *in his head, blushing* Out of all the outfits imaginable... they went with THAT outfit...

*Leni was ALSO blushing.*

Leni: *in her head, blushing, twiddling her fingers* Oh, that outfit... The one I put Linky in...

*Lola was blushing too, considering she was the one that made all that happen.*

Lola: *in her head, blushing, guilty* Oh, I... I remember that outfit... not in a good way...

Lily: *looks at Lincoln, Leni, and Lola, notices their blushing* That prank we did was horrible.

Lori: *whispers to Lily* Yeah, it's was Lola's idea.

Lily: I know.

Me: But still I think that's a great move for Leni in this game.

Nico: I agree.

Maria: It sure is awesome.

*Next, on the Battlefield stage, Lincoln grabs another assist trophy, which released Luna.*

Luna: *surprised* Woah! They added me too!

Me: Wow! They sure did.

*Luna then pulls out her guitar, as well as enormous speakers.*

*She strums her guitar loudly, and the sound waves from the speakers push Kirby, Little Mac and Solid Snake off the map.*

*She continues strumming her guitar for a few more moments before ending her performance.*

Luna: *gives the hang loose gesture* GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY! *disappears*

*In the real world.*

Lincoln: *surprised* I think that's the loudest jam you ever did, Luna.

Lynn: *surprised* No kidding. You definitely are the loudest out of all of us.

Luna: *chuckles* Well, it's my TV self who did the jammin'.

Me: They don't call you the Loudest member of the Loud Family for nothing.

Lily: *surprised* Even so... who's to say you couldn't be that loud in real life?

*Back in the TV.*

*Now, on the Delfino Plaza stage, Lincoln grabs another assist trophy, which released Luan.*

Luan: *surprised* Hey! I'm there too!

Eddy: You sure are.

Linka: That is so awesome!

Maria: Luan you look great in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.

*On TV, Luan begins throwing pies at her opponents.*

*Pies hit Donkey Kong, Olimar, and Yoshi.*

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

*Now the fighters were dizzy.*

*Which gives Lincoln enough time to smash them out of the stage.*

Luan: Ha! You got pied! *laughs as she disappears*

We laughed at Luan's Jokes in the game.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Xerneas: Even in Video Games you still crack us up.

Celica: She sure does.

*In Green Hill Zone, Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy, and out pops Lynn.*

Lynn: *excited* Yes! I'm in too!

Lightning: You sure are Lynn! Sha-WOW!

*On TV, Lynn, suited in her football gear, fiercely tackles Palutena, Bowser Jr., and Bowser.*

Lynn: *on TV* Outta the way!

*Lynn tackles start to get harder and harder, until they're powerful enough to smash the fighters off the stage.*

Lynn: *on TV, smirks* That's how it's done! *disappears*

*In the real world.*

Lynn: *grins* Ha! That was awesome!

Samus: You sure know how to dominate the field Lynn.

Me: She sure does Samus.

Lincoln: *rolls his eyes* Of course Lynn would do something like that.

Luna: *rolls her eyes* I ain't surprised.

*On Yoshi's Island, Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy, and out pops Lucy.*

Lucy: *small smile* Wicked. I'm in too.

Me: Even the forces of darkness will unleash fear in the form of Lucy Loud - The Vampire of Darkness and Fear.

Brittney: You know it dad.

Lucy: That's really inspirational.

*On TV, Lucy's mere PRESENCE made Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, and Villager get stunned immediately.*

*Lincoln then grabs Duck Hunt, and throws him into Wii Fit Trainer and Villager, knocking them all back.*

*Then, Lincoln unleashes his neutral special on them and sends them off the stage.*

Lucy: *small smile* Ha. Wicked. *disappears*

*In the real world.*

*The girls, sans Lucy, were hugging Lincoln in fright. And even he was startled.*

*Lucy was grinning.*

Lincoln: *startled* Whoa. Lucy just stood there, and they were stunned...

Lucy: *grinning* That was wicked.

Leni: *shivers* Lucy sure knows how to give a scare...

Luan: *shivers* Yeah, even on TV...

Me: You said it girls.

*On Brinstar, Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy and out pops Laney.*

Laney: (Surprised) It's me!

Joey: (British Accent) You look smashing on T.V. Laney.

Laney: Thanks Joey.

On TV, Laney went over to Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong and painted a picture and the picture came to life and it was a steamroller and it flattened them.

Laney: (Smiles) Fighting never solves anything. (Disappears)

In the real world we were amazed.

Me: Wow! Laney that was so cool!

Laney: It sure was.

Joey: Good show!

Lori: You literally socked it to them with art. That is amazing!

*On Wily's Castle, Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy, and out pop the twins.*

Lana: *surprised* Hey, it's us!

Lola: *surprised* No way!

Gali: You two look awesome on TV.

Erza: They sure do.

Natsu: I can't wait to see what they can do.

*On TV, the twins glare at each other before fighting. They start moving around the stage, catching Peach, Daisy, and Donkey Kong in their fight cloud.*

*When the fight cloud disappears, the three fighters that got caught are launched off the stage.*

*The twins pant from fighting.*

Lana, Lola: *panting* Sorry, Lana.../Lola... *both disappear*

*In the real world.*

Lincoln: Twin fight. Not surprising.

Me: That was very rough but also amazing.

Lucy H.: It sure was. But that was really cool.

*The twins blush in embarrassment.*

*On Yoshi's Wooly World, Lincoln grabs another Assist Trophy, and out pops Lisa.*

Lisa: Not surprising that they would include me too.

Dexter: You look perfect in a video game entertainment software Lisa.

Lisa: Much appreciated Dexter.

*Lisa starts throwing chemicals at Duck Hunt, Pit, and Zelda.*

*This causes them to slowly take more and more damage.*

*When they take enough damage, Lincoln sends them flying.*

Lisa: *adjusts her glasses, smiles* A perfect success. *disappears*

*In the real world.*

Lisa: Me throwing chemicals to inflict damage. *shakes her head* Odd, but typical.

Me: That was clever and genius.

Xerneas: It sure was.

*On the New Donk City Hall map, Lincoln picks up another Assist Trophy, and out pops Lily.*

Lily: *gasps, excited* I'm in too!

Me: Oh wow!

*Lily pulls out a paintbrush and paints all over Sonic, Young Link, and Toon Link, confusing and stunning them.*

*Lincoln then unleashes his smash attacks to send them flying.*

Lily: *on TV, giggling* Bye-Bye! *disappears*

*In the real world.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Now that's a sweet attack for Lily.

Me: It sure is.

*He ruffles her hair, making her giggle.*

Lily: *giggling* Thanks, Linky!

Lincoln: *on TV, to the viewers* Ready for the main event?

Siblings: *surprised* Main event?

Me: I wonder what it's gonna be.

*Back at the Loud House stage, Lincoln picks up another Assist Trophy, and to the siblings' surprise, out pops all 11 sisters at once.*

Siblings: *surprised* Whoa!

Lori: *surprised* ALL of us appeared at once?!

Leni: *surprised* No way!

Luna: *surprised* That's awesome!

Nicole: Oh this is gonna be sweet!

Me: I can tell.

*On TV.*

*The sisters attack Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu by using their assist trophy moves.*

*They take enough damage for Lincoln to knock them all off with his Smash move.*

*Once he does, the sisters gather in the middle on the stage.*

Sisters: *waving* Bye-Bye! *disappear*

*Now, the screen fades to white as the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate logo and release date appear.*

*In the real world.*

Luna: *grins* Now that was awesome, dudes!

Leni: *smiles* Yeah! It was a great trailer!

Lisa: *smiles* Indeed.

Me: That was so awesome!

Nico: It sure was.

Mindy C.: Boy you all really socked it to them.

Me: They sure did.

Lincoln: I agree... but it still doesn't make sense...

Lily: Yeah, how are we IN the game? We're not game characters.

Leni: *remembers something* Wait, do you think... it has something to do with that time Linky got sucked into the Wii U Gamepad?

Lincoln: *gets what Leni's talking about* Leni, I think you're onto something. *looks at his sisters* Can someone go get New Super Mario Bros. U?

Lily: I got it! *runs to grab the game*

*While she does so, Lincoln turns on the Wii U.*

*Lily comes back with the game.*

Lily: Got it! *hands it to Lincoln*

Lincoln: *takes the game* Thanks, Lily. *pops the game in*

*In the Wii U Menu, Lincoln selects New Super Mario Bros. U.*

*It then opens up to the New Super Mario Bros U. title screen.*

Lincoln: Okay, let's see... *selects 2 players, looks at his sisters* Someone pick up a Wii Remote.

*Luna picks up a Wii remote.*

Luna: Got it.

*Luna turns on the Wii Remote and goes to select a player.*

*Then, much to everyone's surprise, Lincoln was one of the player characters.*

Lynn: *surprised* Whoa! Linc's a playable character!

Me: He sure is.

Leni: *surprised* Unbelievable!

Lincoln: *surprised* H-How though?!

Lisa: It's a possibility in the Cyborg Lincoln's universe that you triggered the game's coding while inside it yourself. It's now permanent.

Me: That does make a lot of sense.

Nicole: It sure does.

Lori: *surprised* Don't take this the wrong way, Lisa, but that literally might be the most understandable science words that have come out of your mouth.

Lisa: None taken, eldest sister.

Lincoln: *surprised* Wow! I made myself a playable character! *thinks* Hm, I wonder if Sakurai noticed this?

Me: I have a very strong feeling he did.

*As it turns out, Sakurai DID notice it.*

*Hence the reason why he put Lincoln in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.*

*Nothing a little research couldn't help out with, which is how Sakurai learned about Lincoln.*

Sakurai: *smiles* I hope Lincoln liked my surprise in Ultimate.

*Back at The Loud House.*

Lana: Well, if he did. Then that explains how you're in Smash Bros. Ultimate.

Lincoln: Sounds just about right. And knowing everyone who loves playing Smash Bros., they're probably going berserk about me being playable.

Lisa: More than likely, elder brother.

Me: Me too.

*Meanwhile, the kids in Gotham Royal York were just watching the newcomer in the Smash Bros. Ultimate trailer.*

*Once they saw it was Lincoln who was the newcomer, they were beyond shocked.*

Clyde: *beyond shocked* No. Way.

Girl Jordan: *beyond shocked* Say what?!

Fox Quintuplets: *beyond shocked* WHAT?!/ NO WAY!/ HUH?!

Tabby: *beyond shocked* Wait, WHAT?!

Haiku: *shocked* Huh?!

Bobby: beyond shocked* MY LITTLE BRO'S IN SMASH-?!

Becky: *beyond shocked* WHAT-?!

Teri: *beyond shocked* IN-?!

Carol: *beyond shocked* THE-?!

Dana: *beyond shocked* WORLD-?!

Nick F.: *beyond shocked* NO FREAKING WAY!

Polly Pain: *beyond shocked* HUH?! HOW DID-?!

Sam: *beyond shocked* OH MY GOSH!

Rusty: *beyond shocked* WHAT THE WHA?!

Liam: *beyond shocked* HOLY TARNATION!

Rocky: *beyond shocked* H-HOW?!

Giggles: *beyond shocked* WHAT?! HUH?! WHAT?! HOW?!

Benny: *beyond shocked* I'd be laughing if this was a prank, WHICH IT ISN'T!

Francisco: *beyond shocked* HOLY MOLY, HOW THE HECK?!

Silas: *shocked* Woah...

Skippy: *beyond shocked* HUH?! HOW IS HE-?!

Winston: *beyond shocked* UNBELIEVABLE!

David: *beyond shocked* HOLY EINSTEIN! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Stella: *beyond shocked* WHA?!

Chip: *beyond shocked* HUH?!

Ronnie Anne: *probably the most shocked* HUUUUUHHHHHH?!

*Later.*

*The Loud Siblings were at the computer watching a Smash Bros. Ultimate video about Sakurai adding Lincoln.*

Sakurai: *on video* Yep. The actual Lincoln Loud is joining Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. No joke, no prank, and not fake. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Lincoln's not a video game character." But recently, I've just found out that one of our Wii U games somehow included him as a playable character. At first, I thought my developers did something, but they told me they haven't touched a thing. Don't believe me? See for yourself.

*The video changes to New Super Mario Bros. U, where it shows somebody playing as Lincoln through World 3.*

Sakurai: *on video, voice over* That enough proof?

Lincoln: What do you know? He did find out about it!

Me: He sure did.

Varie: That is amazing!

Laney: It sure is.

Lily: Nice!

Lynn: Aw, sweet!

Sakurai: *on video* It's still unclear on how it happened, but a game character's a game character.

Lincoln: *in his head* If I told him, chances are he wouldn't fully believe it.

Me: I have a hunch but when Cyborg Lincoln came to our dimension it appears that the adventures of your counterpart merged with our world.

Lisa: That is a logical assumption.

Sakurai: *on video* So, after a long decision, we decided to set him into Smash. Of course, I had to look him up, cause I didn't know about Lincoln.

Lynn: Oh well.

Lincoln: Surprised that Sakurai didn't know me. I mean, the entire world does.

Me: Not just the world but the entire galaxy.

Luna: Well, Maybe He was spending a lot of time working on Smash Ultimate, that he didn't pay much attention to anything else.

Me: That could be the case.

Nicole: A lot of video game makers are too busy to focus on what's happening now.

Lincoln: True. It did take a long time.

Sakurai: *on TV* We probably made Lincoln the strongest fighter, which may sound like a cheat. But his powers are no joke. Not to mention, he's the first character to ever FULLY break the 4th wall in a Smash Bros. game.

Lincoln: *chuckles* True. I always break the 4th wall.

Me: We sure do.

Sakurai: With news of Lincoln being in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which releases in 2 daysl it won't be surprising when the world wants to play as him.

*The video then ends.*

Lisa: Well, That solves that.

Luan: *smiles* Yeah! Everyone's gonna have a blast playing as you, Linc!

Me: They sure are.

Lincoln: *chuckles* No denying that.

*And Luan was right.*

*Kids and teenagers all over the world were going berserk about Lincoln in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.*

*And it WAS all over the world. America (no surprise), Africa, Europe, Japan (No surprise), etc.*

*The next day, School Day.*

*Me, Xerneas, Lincoln, Lucy, Laney, and the twins were walking to school.*

Lana: Do you think anyone at school saw the trailer, guys?

Lola: If anyone didn't, I'd be surprised.

Lucy: Me too.

Me: I would be surprised too.

Xerneas: I have a strong feeling that no one missed it.

Lincoln: Please, the whole school's gonna be going crazy about me, and some will still be shocked.

*We arrive at Gotham Royal York Elementary School and head inside. As we head through the hallways, we see every student going crazy, excited, and shocked about Lincoln.*

Lincoln: *in his head* Knew it.

Me: I had a feeling. It spread like Wildfire.

Classmate: *points at Lincoln excitedly* Hey, there's the Smash Bros. Ultimate newcomer!

*Just about every student swarmed around Lincoln, chattering excitedly.*

*Lincoln chuckled.*

Ronnie Anne: *behind Lincoln, shocked* Lincoln!?

*Lincoln turns and finds Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Rusty, Rocky, Zach, Girl Jordan, and Stella walking up to him, all shocked.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Hey, lame-ette. Hey, guys.

Clyde: *shocked* YOU'RE IN SMASH ULTIMATE?!

Lincoln: *nods* I am indeed, buddy. I am indeed.

Me: We were all surprised ourselves.

Girl Jordan: *shocked* HOW?!

Lincoln: Well, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Remember when I got sucked into my Wii U Gamepad?

Rusty, Rocky, Zach, Girl Jordan, Stella: *confused* What?

Ronnie Anne, Clyde: *shocked* Yeah...?

Lincoln: Well, turns out while being inside it. New Super Mario Bros. U made me a playable character.

Clyde: *shocked* Huh?!

Girl Jordan: *shocked* Did that really happen?!

Me: That's so strange.

Lincoln: It's true. That's how Sakurai saw that I was a game character. And that's why I'm in Smash Ultimate.

Zach: *shocked* Woah! That's amazing!

Liam: *shocked* Darn tootin'!

Rusty: *shocked* Wow!

Girl Jordan: *shocked* I can hardly believe it!

Clyde: *shocked* That's unbelievable, buddy!

Lincoln: Trust me, I was shocked when I first found out too.

Me: We all were shocked actually.

Ronnie Anne: *shocked* No kidding! We heard you scream so loudly!

Lincoln: *chuckles nervously* Oh, you heard that...

Clyde: *nods* Yeah, just about every bird in Royal Woods flew off in fright.

Me: Yeah buddy it practically blew our eardrums out of our heads.

Lincoln: *chuckles nervously* Whoops...

Ronnie Anne: It's alright, lame-o. You just gave us a startle is all.

Girl Jordan: Yeah, it's fine.

Paige: But it's so cool having you in Super Smash Bros. Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks Paige.

*Lincoln smiled.*

*At Gotham Royal York Middle School.*

*Lynn walked down the hallways, see excited, shocked, and going crazy students.*

Lynn: I'm guessing they saw it.

Margo: Lynn! You and your brother are in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!?

Lynn: We sure are Margo and it's awesome!

Margo: That is amazing!

Polly: You are gonna be awesome in the world of video gaming!

*At Gotham Royal York High School.*

*Varie, Nico, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan saw all the student excited, shocked, and going crazy about Lincoln in Smash.*

Luna: *surprised* They sure found out fast, dudes.

Varie: They sure did.

Nico: No kidding.

Leni: *surprised* No kidding!

Nico: I just said that Leni.

*Soon enough, the sisters were swamped by their others and their friends.*

Bobby: *shocked* Babe, how'd it happen?!

Becky: *shocked* How is Lincoln in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?!

Varie: Whoa whoa! One at a time guys.

Lori: Well...

*She tells them what happened.*

*They were very surprised.

Sam S.L.: *very surprised* That really happened?!

Leni: Yep. All because of a wire.

Luna: And now he's a playable character.

Carol: *surprised* Wow.

Becky, Teri, Dana: *surprised* That's amazing!/So cool!

Bobby: *surprised* And unbelievable!

*At Royal Woods Kindergarden.*

*Lisa walks into her classroom, and finds all of the kids going excited and crazy about Lincoln. Mrs. Shrinivas was trying to calm everyone down.*

Lisa: Hmm, they have indeed found out.

*Darcy notices Lisa come in.*

Darcy: *excited* Lisa! *runs over to her*

Lisa: *notices Darcy, smiles* Greetings Darcy.

Darcy: *excited* This is unbelievable! Did you see the trailer?!

Lisa: *smiles* Of course I did.

*The other kids excitedly go up to Lisa.*

Kids: *excited* Lisa, your brother's in Smash!/He's so lucky!/It's amazing!/Wow! I can't believe it!/THE Lincoln Loud in Smash!/Your brother's so lucky, Lisa!

*Lisa simply chuckled.*

*Later, after school ends.*

*Lily was making some Smash Bros. drawings as Me, Xerneas and Lincoln were the first home from school.*

Lincoln: *sees Lily drawing* Working on more drawings, Lily?

Lily: *notices Lincoln, smiles* Oh, hi, Linky! Yes, I am! *holds up on of them* Check out my recent one!

*Lincoln looks at the drawing and sees that it's himself performing a flying kick with the background of a fiery Smash Ball.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Wow, Lily! That's amazing!

Me: That's a great drawing Lily.

Lily: Thanks! And look at my other ones!

*There were a LOT of drawings. One was of Lincoln holding Pikachu and Pichu, one was of Lincoln and Kirby (With Lincoln's Hair), and one was Lincoln holding a Smash Ball.*

Lincoln: *smiles* These are amazing, Lily! You've become quite the artist ever since you found it's talent!

Me: You have quite as much talent as Laney does.

*The other sisters walk into the house as Lincoln ruffles Lily's blond hair.*

Lily: *notices them* Oh, hi, guys!

Luan: *smiles* Hey, Lily!

Lana: *sees the drawing* Hey, looks like you did some more drawings!

Lily: I sure did!

Luna: *picks one up, smiles* Nice one, baby sis! These are some really rad pictures!

Lily: *giggles* Thanks, Luna!

Varie: You did a great job.

*The sisters see the rest of the drawings.*

Lola: *amazed* Woah! Look at them all!

Leni: *amazed* Yeah! All of them have Lincoln in Smash Bros.!

Lucy: *small smile* They're really good.

Lisa: *smiles* Excellent job, youngest sister.

Lily: *smiles* Thanks, Lisa.

Lynn: *grins* I can't wait for the game to come out tomorrow!

Leni: *smiles* Me too!

Lori: For what I can guess, there's probably gonna be a huge excited crowd at the mall tomorrow.

Luna: There's probably people waiting outside stores right now.

*And Luna was right. People ARE waiting outside stores right now. Some of them even had tents.*

Lily: *looks at Lincoln* Linky, you'll be able to get us a copy, right?

Lincoln: *chuckles* Don't worry, Lily. I'm speedy to get us one in no time.

Lynn: Pfft, being fast won't be what gets us a copy!

Lana: Yeah, it's gonna be your popularity!

Lisa: Plus, you ARE in the game.

Lincoln: *scratches his chin* Hmm, true. *nods* Guess I'm getting it easily them.

*The next day.*

*The sun rises slowly to start another day.*

*As soon as the mall doors opened to open the mall, a TON of excited people immediately rushed into the game stores.*

*Lincoln whistles a cheery tune as he walks into the mall.*

*He noticed the crowds, but to him, this looked normal.*

Lincoln: Excited crowds scrambling to game stores. *grins* Typical.

*Lincoln walks into the nearest game store and sees people scrambling to grab Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.*

*He even sees that some people are breaking into fights.*

Lincoln: Okay, that's too much.

*He breaks up the fight, and everyone freezes when they see Lincoln.*

Lincoln: Alright, people! Break up the fighting, or no one's getting a copy!

*That made everyone stop fighting.*

People: Sorry, Lincoln!/We'll stop!/Our bad!

Lincoln: Okay! That's more like it! Now, can we please try to get along with this more calmly?

*He then felt someone tug on his vest.*

Lincoln: Hm? *looks*

*It was a little girl, about Lisa's age, holding a copy of Smash Ultimate up to Lincoln, as if she was giving it to him.*

Lincoln: *kneels down to her* What's up, young one?

Girl: *hands him the game, smiling* Here you go, Mr. Lincoln.

Lincoln: *surprised* H-Huh?! Your giving your copy to me?

Girl: *nods, smiling* That's right, Mr. Lincoln. Who better to get a first copy than you?

Lincoln: *surprised* Wow... *takes the copy* Are you sure you're okay with this?

Girl: *nods, smiling* Of course.

Lincoln: *smiles* Well, thank you! Uhhh...

Girl: *smiling* Susie.

Lincoln: Susie. *ruffles her hair*

Susie: *giggles* You're welcome, Mr. Lincoln.

*Later.*

*Lincoln walks into the house, but only finds Lily in the living room.*

Lily: *sees Lincoln* Oh, hi, Linky!

Lincoln: Hey, Lily. *looks around* Where are the others?

Lily: Oh, well, Lori and Leni are on dates with Bobby and Ed, Luna's at a gig with Sam, Luan's at a comedy club with Eddy and Giggles, Lynn and her team have a football game, Lucy's at a poetry reading, Laney is at a dance recital, the twins are with Mom and Dad at a Blarney show, and Lisa is giving a lecture at the University.

Lincoln: Wait, so they left you here ALONE?

Me: Nope.

Lincoln: You're gonna babysit J.D.?

Me: I sure am.

Lincoln: Kinda surprised you aren't out getting Smash Ultimate.

Me: I already have it. I got mine before you did.

Lincoln: Nice. *holds up his copy* A little girl gave hers to me.

Lily: *gasps excitedly* YOU GOT IT!

Lincoln: Yeah, after I broke up a fight.

Lily: *surprised* A fight?

Lincoln: Yeah. *kneels down to Lily* Sometimes, people will fight over this, like Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

Lily: *surprised* Really? Even-

Lincoln: Yes, even our sisters. Especially Lana and Lola.

Lily: *surprised* Gosh. That explains why I see so many fights here.

Lincoln: Yeah, fighting is VERY often here in the Loud House. In fact, There's not even ONE day without us fighting over something.

Lily: *surprised* It sure is. We fight for everything.

Me: We sure do. But not anymore.

Lincoln: *nods* Yep.

Lincoln: So, *holds up the copy and smiles* who's ready to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?

Lily: *smiles, excited* Let's do it!

Me: I'm game.

Nicole: Me too.

*Lily and me sit on the couch as Lincoln pops Smash Ultimate in the Switch.*

*The game starts up.*

Lily: *excited* Ooh! I can't wait to play!

*Soon, it goes to the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate title screen.*

Announcer : Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!

Nicole: Here we go.

*Lincoln presses the START button, and it goes to the menu.*

*He makes it so 4 people can play.*

Lincoln: Alright, guys. Get ready!

*Lincoln selects Smash.*

Announcer: Free-for-All!

*They go to Character Selection screen.*

*Lincoln doesn't see himself on the Character Selection screen.*

Lincoln: Looks like I'm a unlockable character.

Lily: *sad* Awww.

Me: That's a shame.

Lincoln: Hey, don't worry, Lily.

Nicole: Yeah. You'll soon unlock him. Or he'll be the last to unlock. It'll stink if he's the last of them.

Lincoln: Though, I can understand if I am. Sakurai did say I was one of the strongest characters in Smash.

Nicole: True.

*Lincoln selects his best character: Link. I select Mario, Nicole selects Zero Suit Samus And Lily selects Pikachu, because her best character, Jigglypuff, was an unlockable, while Victoria selects Samus, because her best character, Peach, was also an unlockable.*

Lincoln: Now, to select a map.

*Now they go to the Stage Selection.*

Lincoln: *surprised* Woah! They weren't kidding about having every stage present from every Smash Bros.!

Nicole: *surprised* No kidding!

Lily: *surprised* Wow!

Me: It sure is a lot of stages. And a lot of video games have been in the world for almost 40 years.

Lincoln: Well, what stage do you two want to fight on?

Lily: How about New Donk City?

Nicole: Ooh! That's a great idea, Lily! From Super Mario Odyssey 2017.

Lincoln: *smiles* Alright. New Donk City it is. *selects the New Donk City stage*

*The loading screen appears.*

*Soon, New Donk City appears, and the characters do their entrances.*

Announcer: 3... 2... 1... GO!

*The three begin fighting.*

*Pikachu uses Thunder on Link, which gave him 28%.*

*Link shoots arrows at Pikachu and Samus.*

*Zero Suit Samus avoids while Pikachu gets hit, giving him 17% damage.*

*Mario then hits Link with the Missile, giving him 41%.*

*Link attacks Peach with the Master Sword.*

*Peach gets hit and gains 32% damage.*

*Link then pulls out a Remote Bomb and throws it at Pikachu.*

*It explodes on him and gives him 49% damage.*

*Then, the Smash Ball appears in the air.*

Lincoln: Smash Ball!

Lily and Nicole: Mine!

*It was a strong struggle, but Link gets the Smash Ball.*

Lincoln: Yes!

*Lincoln then activates the Final Smash, and Pikachu gets caught in it.*

Lily: Oh, no!

Me: Uh oh!

*Link pulls out the Ancient Bow and Arrow and unleashes it on Pikachu, sending the Pokemon right off the stage.*

Lily: *sighs* Man...

Me: Wow!

*Samus then grabs Link.*

Lincoln: Hey, let go!

Nicole: *smirks* Okay!

*Zero Suit Samus hurls Link forward.*

Lincoln: Not what I meant.

*Zero Suit Samus then drops a Bomb on Link, giving him 65% damage.*

*Pikachu comes back on stage.*

*The brawl went on for 3 minutes.*

Announcer: TIME!

*The winner... was Samus.*

Announcer: Samus... wins!

Nicole: Oh Yeah!

Lincoln: *sighs, then smiles* Nice job, Nicole.

Lily: *smiles* Yeah! You were awesome!

Nicole: *smiles* Thanks, guys. Goddess of Video Games wins again.

*The other sisters come into the house.*

*Lynn was holding a football trophy, Laney had a gold medal for her dance performance and Lucy had a blue ribbon on her poem.*

Lily: *notices them* Oh, hi, guys!

Leni: *waves* Hi, Lily!

Me: Welcome home.

Lincoln: *sees the ribbon on Lucy's poem* I take it Lucy won?

Lucy: *small smile* Yeah.

Me: Laney won her dance I see.

Lancy: I sure did. It was for 2013's Frozen.

Me: Sweet.

Lily: *sees Lynn's trophy, smiles* And it's no surprise that Lynn won her game.

Lynn: *grins* You know it!

Luna: What about you dudes? What are you doing?

*Lincoln, Lily and Nicole smirk, and simply point at the TV.*

*They look and see Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the screen, much to their excitement.*

Leni: *excited* YOU GOT THE GAME?!

Lincoln: *smiles* We sure did, Leni.

Me: It's so much fun.

Luan: *excited* YES!

Lynn: *excited* AW, SWEET!

Lana: *excited* AWESOME!

Lincoln: Me, Lily, Nicole and J.D. already played out first match. Anyone want to join?

Sisters: *excited* YEAH!

Lincoln: *grins* Alright!

*The siblings, me and Nicole spend the rest of the day playing Super Smash bros. Ultimate.*

*Hours later.*

*It was around nighttime in Gotham Royal York.*

*The siblings, me and Nicole, in their PJs, have unlocked a good amount of characters so far, like Luigi and Daisy.*

*But there was one character left to unlock.*

*And it was obvious who it was.*

Lincoln: Man, we unlocked a good chunk of characters, guys.

Me: We sure did.

Lori: Yeah. Now there's literally one character left to unlock.

Lily: And we know exactly who it is.

Luan: Yep.

Victoria: Well, we gotta play another match first. That's how we'll unlock you-know-who.

Lincoln: Alright.

*After a quick match, which Lincoln won. A siren blares.*

*A new foe has appeared!*

*The blue background shows a silhouette character in a flying kick position.*

*Everyone immediately recognized who it was.*

Lana: *grins* Hey, it's Lincoln!

Me: It sure is. This is it guys!

Nico: Here we go.

*It goes to the Loud House stage, where Link and Lincoln do their entrances.*

Lincoln: *takes a deep breath* Oh, boy. Here we go!

Announcer: 3... 2... 1... GO!

*Lincoln charges at Link and does his side special, the Burning Drill Kick, giving Link 28% damage.*

*Link performs the Spin Attack on Lincoln, giving him 15% damage.*

*Link throws a Remote Bomb at Lincoln.*

*But, Lincoln dodges the bomb, and grabs Link.*

Lola: *stunned* My gosh!

*Lincoln then performs his down grab and gives a harsh stomp to Link's spine, giving him 39% damage.*

Lily: Jeez!

Me: Wow! He's powerful.

Lincoln: Okay, I think Sakurai made me TOO overpowering.

Me: He sure did but it's awesome!

Eddy: It sure is.

*After a long fought battle, Link NEARLY lost, but manages to give Lincoln a Star KO.*

Announcer: GAME!

*Soon, the blue background reveals Lincoln in his full colors.*

*Lincoln joins the Battle!*

Sisters: *excited* YEAH!

We cheered.

Lincoln: *released his breath he was holding in* Woah. THAT was close.

Lily: You did it, Linky.

Varie: You sure did.

Lincoln: *slightly panting* Yeah, but barely. Now I know what fighting myself feels like.

Me: It's not easy facing yourself. It would be a total stalemate.

*Lincoln then appears on the character selection screen.*

Lincoln: *smiles* And there I am, guys.

Nicole: *smirks* Nice.

*Then, a message appears.*

*You've unlocked all fighters! Now, the ultimate brawl begins!*

Siblings, Me, everyone and Nicole: *surprised* Huh?

Lola: *surprised* Wow! We unlocked everyone already?

Lana: *surprised* Guess we played this longer than I thought.

Me: We sure did.

Lucy: What time is it?

*Lincoln checks the time.*

Lincoln: Huh, it's 10:30 P.M.. *looks out the window, sees that it's nighttime* And it's nighttime. Wow, we were on Ultimate all day!

Lily: *surprised* Gosh!

Me: Wow! We really stayed up huh?

Nico: We sure did.

Lynn: *yawns* Yeesh, no wonder I feel sleepy...

Luna: *yawns* Same here, dude...

*Lily lets out a cute yawn before passing out on Lincoln's lap.*

Me: She's really tired.

Nicole: Yeah, sounds like it. *hears Vanzilla's horn honk outside* And it sounds like the parents are home. Better go and speak with them.

*Nicole goes outside as we all go to our rooms upstairs.*

*After expressing sleepy goodnights to each other, we all head into our rooms for the night.*

*Lincoln tucks Lily into her bed.*

Lincoln: *quietly* Goodnight, Lily. *kisses her forehead*

*Lily smiles in her sleep as Lincoln quietly heads out of the room, and heads into his room for the night.*

As they were asleep, they began to dream. Megan and Lincoln were both in the same dream. Megan was in her Dark Samus suit.

Megan: Lincoln, where are we?

Lincoln: I don't know. But this place looks very familiar.

?: I called you both here.

They saw a giant floating white hand.

Lincoln: Master Hand.

Master Hand: Lincoln Loud and Megan McCalister. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln: It's an honor to meet you, Master Hand!

Megan: We love the Super Smash Bros. world and it is so awesome!

Lincoln: We have so much to tell you.

They told him all about what happened during our encounters with other characters.

Master Hand: So Wolf, Dedede, K Rool, and Bowser are in prison?

Lincoln: Yep. To be honest, the only reason they're still alive is because they're part of the Super Smash Bros roster.

Master Hand: I see. I also saw that you are now part of the Super Smash Roster. Welcome to the tournament Lincoln Loud and Megan McCalister.

Lincoln: Thanks Master Hand.

Megan: May the best Smasher win, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too Megan.

Master Hand: Come back here whenever you like, Lincoln and Megan.

Lincoln: Thank you Master Hand.

In the morning, Lincoln and Megan woke up and then they saw 2 belts around their chests and there was a 3rd belt around their waists and with lots of Pokeballs on them. There were stickers on the Pokeballs and the were of the Pokemon in them and they are as follows:

Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Incineroar, Lucario, Greninja, Alolan Raichu,Vulpix, Alolan Vulpix, Meowth, Abra , Electrode, Alolan Exeggutor, Goldeen, Staryu, Ditto, Eevee, Snorlax, Moltres, Mew, Togepi, Bellossom, Scizor, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Gardevoir, Metagross, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Deoxys, Abomasnow, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Arceus, Victini, Snivy, Oshawott, Zoroark, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Chespin, Fennekin, Fletchling, Spewpa, Gogoat, Swirlix, Inkay, Dedenne, Xerneas, Bewear, Pyukumuku, Togedemaru, Mimikyu, Tapu Koko, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Marshadow.

Me: Morning buddy. Whoa! Where did you get those Pokeballs?

Lincoln: I woke up with them. It's so cool!

Me: It sure is.

Lincoln: And me and Megan met Master Hand.

Everyone came out and we gasped.

Everyone: YOU GUYS MET MASTER HAND!?

Me: Oh that is so awesome! You can tell us over breakfast.

Spiderman: (To the viewers) Video games are fun but some of them are not fun for everyone.

* * *

Later, Shockwave, Maria and Nico picked up strange signals. But they were of Decepticon origin. The signals were coming from a cave in northern Michigan.

Maria: Are you sure that this is the location where the Decepticon signals originated?

Shockwave: I'm sure. They should be around here somewhere.

They arrived at the cave and then 10 figures came out! It was 10 Decepticons that Shockwave knows all too well. It was Bludgeon, Slipstream, Viper, Nightbird, Offroad, Gnaw, Reflector, Straxus, Octopunch and Barricade.

Shockwave: Hey you guys!

Gnaw: Shockwave? You're alive!

Straxus (to Shockwave): Why are you here, Shockwave? We told Megatron that we weren't serving him anymore!

Shockwave: Take it easy, Straxus. I abandoned Megatron as well.

Nico: It's all right guys. We mean you no harm. We have news for you.

They told them about Megatron and Starscream being dead.

Slipstream: So Megatron and Starscream are both dead?

Nico: Yep. But we did manage to kill Starscream's Heartless recently.

Maria: Also after we killed Megatron Nico became their new leader.

Bludgeon: That's good. We hated working with Megatron.

Octopunch: So you're willing believe our story of abandoning Megatron just like that?

Nico: Of course. After all, we forgave the other Decepticons.

Barricade: We'll go with you.

They did so and they went back to the estate.

Barricade: That's funny. You said the Loud Family usually hangs around here. Where are they?

Nico: Funny you should ask.

Nico told them all about what we do and more and they were amazed. It was the beginning of so much friendship and more.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Nbwatts on Deviantart created the story for when Lincoln and his sisters discover that he was now a playable character on Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. One of my all time favorite video games on Nintendo Switch and it was awesome! I was amazed with his work and decided to make it into an awesome chapter for him in my fanfics. Credit goes to you nbwatts for making an awesome story! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	659. Magic From The Zodiac

It starts in the outskirts of Pallet Town. Me, Xerneas, Nico, Lincoln and Lola were riding our Rapidash and Ponyta, Earth was riding on the back of Lincoln's Moltres and Elyon, Maria, Ash, Misty, Serena, Brock, May, Iris, and Dawn were flying and Tahu, Lucy H., Natsu, Juvia, Jessie, James, Meowth, Gary, Clement and Bonnie were in a hover carriage being pulled by Nico's Rapidash.

Me: I wonder what Ash's home town is like.

Nico: We're gonna find out soon. We're almost there.

I look over to the mountains and I saw the scar that was from the fire that was from the battle with Team Rocket.

Me: Wow! What a battle.

Nico: Boy no kidding. But we sure gave Team Rocket what was coming to them.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Lucy H.: It's hard to imagine that they caused so many problems all over the world of Pokemon.

Natsu: No kidding. But they are all burned up.

Me: You said it Natsu.

We arrived in Pallet Town.

Me: Wow. Ash your town is amazing.

Ash: I haven't been home in a long time.

Me: I can tell. Ever since you arrived here you were telling us so much about your travels.

Ash: Yeah.

We arrived at Ash Ketchum's home.

Me: Your house is cute Ash.

Ash: It's home sweet home.

Me: Lets go in.

In Ash's house, Ash's mom Delia was crying and she was afraid that she would never see Ash ever again.

Delia Ketchum (crying): Professor, Tracey, do you think Ash is ok?

Professor Oak: Delia, I've informed the police of his disappearance. Don't worry. They'll inform us if they've seen him.

Delia: I can still hear his voice calling to me.

Ash (behind her): Mom.

Tracey: Hey. Wait a minute. I hear it too.

Ash: I'm right behind you mom.

Delia saw Ash alive and well.

Ash: Hi mom. I'm back.

Delia: (Joyous) ASH!

She hugged her son for the first time in a while.

Delia: Ash! I'm so glad you're back safe!

Me: And he was in good hands.

Delia saw us.

Delia: Thank you so much for looking out for my boy.

Me: You're welcome Mrs. Ketchum and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Delia: Oh wow! It's such an honor.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Brock: Hi Mrs. Ketchum. Its been a while.

Misty: Same here.

Delia: Brock and Misty, it's great to see you again.

Nico: I'm Nicolas Chan, but everyone calls me Nico.

May: Hello Mrs. Ketchum.

Dawn: It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ketchum. I'm Dawn.

Serena: And I'm Serena.

Delia: May, it's great to see you and it's a pleasure to meet you three.

Clemont: I'm Clemont and I'm the former Gym Leader of Lumiose City in the Kalos Region.

Bonnie: And I'm Bonnie. Clemont's my big brother.

Iris: And I'm Iris and I'm from the Village of Dragons.

Xerneas: I'm Xenia but I'm known as something else.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud.

Lola: And I'm Lincoln's little sister Lola.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd in Command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

Lucy H.: I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail.

Juvia: I'm Juvia Lockser, the Rain Mage of Fairy Tail.

Gary: Hiya Mrs. Ketchum.

Elyon: I'm Elyon, Guardian of Time.

Tahu: I'm Tahu, the warrior of Fire.

Earth: And I'm Earth.

Delia: It's a pleasure to meet all of you and Gary you've grown a lot.

Meowth: Hiya, Mrs. Ketchum!

Before he, Jessie, and James knew it, Delia was hitting all three with her purse.

POW! BLAM! BONK!

Jessie, James and Meowth had nasty lumps on their heads.

Delia: YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING UP HERE!

Me: Delia there's no need for that. Jessie, James and Meowth are no longer a part of Team Rocket.

Maria: They are under the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and are members of the Redemption Squad.

Me: I know it's gonna take a while to forgive them after all the trouble they caused to Ash and his friends but please give them a chance to prove it.

Delia: Well okay.

Professor Oak: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: Professor Samuel Oak. It's an honor to finally meet you.

Professor Oak: You too J.D. We heard so much about all of your achievements.

Gary: Hey Grandpa.

Professor Oak: I'm so glad you're all right Gary.

Tracey: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Tracey and I joined Ash and Misty on their journey through the Orange Islands.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Tracey.

Little did we know that a figure wearing the black Organization coat was watching us reunite with Delia from afar. At first, one would think that it was Xigbar or Luxord back from the dead. But when the figure spoke, it was female.

?: Look at you. So happy and full of life. I could kill you right now so easily. What I wouldn't have given all those times before to take your happiness from you. But fate, it's tricky, isn't it? I was created from you when you got exposed to the Big Bang. Instead, I had to wait for so long to plan this meeting between us. But I will say, it's been an education watching you grow up all these months. Swimming and having dates with William. Enjoy your happiness while you can. Because nothing is forgiven. There will be a reckoning. I promise you, Maria Rockell, that you will die. We were having an awesome outdoor barbecue. And Officer Jenny was with us.

Officer Jenny: I'm so glad Ash is all right.

Me: He was in good hands Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: We also saw massive explosions and a raging forest fire burning in the mountains.

Me: Oh that was us battling Team Rocket. We were blowing the entirety of the organization into ashes.

Officer Jenny: That was all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm destroying all of Team Rocket?

Me: It was Officer Jenny. And I'm sorry for bringing cause for alarm. The Flames of Valor were burning ferociously as they were incinerating all of Team Rocket.

Officer Jenny: Well I'm glad we've now seen the last of Team Rocket.

Me: Well our work is not finished yet. There are still other villain teams out there and our next target is Team Flare. They want to turn the world into a utopian paradise. They may have good intentions but it's all pure evil. As long as evil and hatred exists, there will never be such a thing as a perfect utopian paradise.

Officer Jenny: Well I have a feeling that you can get rid of all of those villain teams.

Me: Thanks Officer Jenny. They will pay for their crimes.

Delia then told us an incredibly powerful part of Ash's adventure in the Orange Islands. We found out that Ash saved the entire planet from total destruction by fulfilling an ancient prophecy involving the 3 Legendary Birds - Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, and the Legendary Guardian of the Ocean - Lugia.

Me: Are you serious Delia!?

Delia: I sure am. Ash saved the whole planet that day.

Me: Unbelievable. That is incredible. That must've been an incredibly dangerous and powerful adventure. But I'm glad he saved the world. That would've resulted in a major league cataclysmic disaster.

Lola: No kidding.

Lincoln: But I'm glad Ash saved the world.

Delia: Me too. And he saved me from being kidnapped by an Entei and the Unown.

Me: Oh wow! Ash told me about that. He thought that Entei was misleading a little girl named Molly down the wrong path. But in actuality it was the Unown that were the culprit.

Brock: I remember that. That was a strange deal. That Entei was believing Molly to be her father, a famous professor that was studying the power of the Unown.

Me: The Unown. I heard that they resemble the 26 letters of the English Alphabet.

Nico: That's right J.D. And they are also used in forms of ancient writing.

Me: That's what I saw. It was cool.

Delia: It was a harrowing ordeal for me.

We had a lot of Pokemon with us.

Officer Jenny: Boy you all have many kinds of Pokemon.

Me: We've been encountering all kinds of pokemon on numerous adventures. Hitmonchan and Primeape have been incredible sparring partners.

Nico: It's awesome and I have a Hitmonlee that is a great sparring partner.

Me: You could say that they give us the one two punch.

We laughed.

Delia: J.D. I haven't asked yet?

Me: What's up Delia?

Delia: We're you all heading somewhere before you came here to Pallet Town?

Me: We're on our way over to the Heartfilia estate to bring some pain to Lucy's jerk of a father Jude. He's a filthy rich businessman and thinks he can get whatever he wants with all the money in the world. He never cared for Lucy at all and to make matters worse, he tried to kill everyone in Fairy Tail by hiring an evil guild called Phantom Lord to try to eradicate it.

Lucy H.: That's right. My father is a monster and he loves money more than his family.

Me: We won't let him get away with all the pain and suffering he has caused to Fairy Tail and he will pay for everything he has done.

Delia: I agree with you J.D. Go make that monster suffer.

Me: With pleasure Delia. If we can subdue him, the least we can give him is life in one of our space prisons.

Nico: Yep. We can get him.

Later went to the Heartfilia Estate and along the way Nico got a Gyarados and a Tauros from Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

Later we set out for the Heartfilia Estate. It was a magnificent estate and it was massive. It covered 200 acres of land and it was an enormous mansion that rivaled in size to that of the Biltmore Estate in North Carolina and our estate back home and it was a breathtaking marvel. There all kinds of smaller houses and they were for the servants.

Me: Oh wow! Lucy your estate is magnificent.

Nico: It sure is.

Lucy H.: It's my home and it's where I lived for a while until my jerk of a "Father" ruined it and I ran away.

Me: Lucy your home is magnificent though. After this is done we can turn this place into the new Fairy Tail Guild Building.

Lucy H.: That's a great idea J.D.

Me: What are these smaller houses here?

Lucy H.: These houses are for the servants and my friends here.

Me: This is amazing.

We went into the house and we were following Lucy and she was ready to make sure that her father never torments her life again.

Me: Wow. Lucy your house is amazing inside.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Nico: I would love living in a house like this.

May: Me too Nico.

Lola: It's like an enormous castle. It's just as beautiful as my castle at the estate.

Natsu: It sure is.

Juvia: Me and Gray would like living here.

Lucy H.: Practically anyone would like to live here.

Me: Well here goes guys.

We were at the door of Lucy's father's study.

Me: This is it.

We went in.

Jude: Who are you all!?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Jude Heartfilia, you're under arrest.

Jude: You're arresting me? What for?

Me: For child neglect, several counts of attempted murder and attempted genocide and attempted terrorism.

Jude: This is absurd!

Lucy H.: You are through Jude! You are no father of mine! All you ever talk about is no one but yourself and all your money!

Jude: C'mon, Lucy! Why don't you come back to me and join the family again?

Lucy H: FAMILY?! You treated me like a slave! Well, no more! I'm done serving you. Fairy Tail and Team Loud Phoenix Storm are my family now!

Lincoln: That's right Jude and you give loving fathers everywhere a really bad name!

Nicole: (Offscreen) I agree.

Nicole and Elena arrived.

Me: Nicole, Elena.

Nicole: Hey dad. I wanted to help you out because my scanners picked up a Dark Orb.

We looked at our devices and we saw that Nicole was right.

Me: She's right. (To Jude) All right Jude do you have a Dark Orb of Xehanort in your grasp?

Jude: It's not me that has it.

Maria (to Jude): Wait. You don't have the Dark Orb? Then who does?

?: I do.

Walking out the shadows was the mysterious figure that was watching us earlier.

Nico: Elena, are there other female Organization members that we don't know about?

Elena: Of course not. This one is new to me.

Maria (sees the figure get out a Dark Orb): Who are you?

?: Isn't it obvious?

The figure pulled down her hood to reveal that her face looked just like Maria's, only with aqua blue hair.

?: I'm you.

We gasped in horror.

Maria: How can you be me!?

?: It's like looking into a mirror. (gestures to her hair) Well, almost. Call me Arixam. I've been helping out Lucy's dad with his... recent business.

Maria: You're my Nobody. But I was never turned into a Heartless.

Arixam: True. But you temporarily lost your solid body because of the Big Bang. That was more then enough for me to be created.

Maria: Is there any specific reason why you're doing this?

Arixam: While you lived your happy life with J.D. and the others after being cured, I had no one! I was always alone!

Maria: You could've come to Mom and Carmen. Or broken Ebon and his gang out of jail. Heck, the Legion of Doom might've been willing to recruit you.

Arixam (starts to cry): Don't kid yourself! Mom and Carmen would never see accept me. Ebon and his gang would just kill me for you ditching them! And the Legion of Doom would hunt me down because I look like you. All that's left in my heart is misery and despair. And now, YOU CAN SHARE IT!

Then a Heartless appeared.

The Heartless that appeared before us had red and black hair with yellow and silver clothes. But Elyon recognized the familiar body shape.

Elyon (shocked): Phobos?!

Magikcaster (Evilly grins): Why, Elyon? I thought you lived in a palace, not a barnyard. Leaving the front door open? Why, anyone could walk straight in!

Me: That's not Phobos. It's a Heartless that looks like him. Lets take the fight outside so we don't damage the house.

Jude: Good idea.

Me: Don't get too comfortable Jude. After we deal with your Heartless friend, we're coming for you next. Maria, you try to talk to Arixam and see if you can get through to her.

Maria: Okay J.D.

We went outside and faced the Magikcaster.

Me: Get ready you Phobos imposter, it's time for you to die.

Nico: You said it J.D. Phobos' Imposter you have Failed Candrakar and Earth.

Nico flared up his Super Saiyan Aura and turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

Me: You will never be welcome on the planet we protect.

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel. It looked like my Super Angel 50,000 Phoenix Angel form but it was far more powerful than ever. I had rainbow lightning flickering around my aura and my body.

Me: (Deeper Voice) Wow! What power.

Nico: Wow! J.D. you power is incredible. It's like when you merged with your counterpart you've become a whole new person.

Me: It sure feels that way. Lets get this clod.

Bludgeon: (Offscreen) Let us help too.

We saw Bludgeon, Headstrong and Hot Rod coming and in the passenger seat of Hot Rod was Nancy of the Wereshark force.

Hot Rod opened his door and out came Nancy.

Nancy: Hey guys. Thought we would show up and lend you a hand.

Bludgeon: We felt your power and we were lucky to be in the area.

Me: You all arrived just in time.

Hot Rod: Lets get them!

They transformed and Nancy went Wereshark.

Juvia: She needs water to survive.

Juvia used her water magic and made it rain.

Nancy: **Much better.**

We went at the Phobos Heartless and I punched it in the face and kicked it in the stomach with devastating force.

Nico fired a blast of fire and blew his arm off.

Natsu: (Echoing) FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Natsu fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and it hit Natsu and exploded.

KABOOM!

Hot Rod fired grenades at the Phobos Heartless and they exploded and burned him.

Hot Rod: Time for our combo Nancy!

Nancy: **You got it Hot Rod!**

Nancy fired a blast of water and Hot Rod fired a Fire Grenade.

Nancy and Hot Rod: BOILING STEAM BOMB!

The blasts combined and exploded and burned the Phobos Heartless in a massive cloud of superheated steam.

Bludgeon fired his high-voltage electric cannon and electrocuted the Phobos Heartless.

Headstrong fired numerous Plasma Spheres.

Headstrong: Time for our combo Bludgeon!

Bludgeon: You got it Headstrong.

Bludgeon and Headstrong fired blasts of lightning.

Bludgeon and Headstrong: LIGHTNING STORMARCH PLASMABOMB!

The blasts combined into a massive ball of lightning and it hit the Phobos Heartless and exploded into a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Natsu: Final smash time! (Echoing) FIRE DRAGON DEATH BURST!

Natsu fired a massive blast of fire from his hands and it was equal in power to that of a powerful death ray. It hit the Phobos and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOMMMM!

Tahu: It's my turn. FLAME SWORD INFERNO SLASH!

Tahu slashed the Phobos Heartless right down the middle and he exploded and we got an immense boost in power.

Natsu: That takes care of that.

Nico: That imposter deserved it.

Maria was fighting Arixam in a sword fight.

Maria: Arixam listen to me. You may be my Nobody but I never even knew you felt this way. Because I didn't know you were around and I'm sorry. I never wanted that to happen to you.

Arixam was shocked.

Maria: If you're really me, you know I would never do anything to harm you. All you want is a chance at life.

Arixam: [Calms down] I believe you.

Maria: Of course you do. We're practically sisters.

Lucy's dad: [takes out gun] TRAITOR! (shoots bullet at Maria)

Arixam (takes the shot): NO!

We gasped in sheer horror.

Lucy's dad (Arixam falls to the ground): Well, that was irritatingly heroic.

Maria: You saved my life, when all you wanted was to live.

Arixam: That's what sisters do, right?

Nancy: Oh, Maria, she's fading!

Maria: I know but what can I... unless I have to absorb her into my body using my powers. But only if you say yes, then all your thoughts, feelings, memories, everything will live on in me.

Arixam: I'd like that.

Arixam merged with Maria and she got all of Arixam's memories.

Me: You heartless (Censored)!

Nico: Jude Heartfilia, you have failed your daughter!

Me: More like he has failed all of Fiore!

(Goku's Super Saiyan Theme plays)

Then we saw Lucy and she was extremely enraged.

Lucy H.: I won't let you get away with this! (Growls)

Nico: What's wrong with Lucy?

Me: Jude just pissed her off BIG TIME!

Lucy was growling in so much rage and fury. The skies darkened with lightning striking everywhere and the ground was shaking violently. Then we saw Lucy sprout yellow angel wings and her hair was starting to stand up and her eyes were starting to turn teal.

Lucy H.: (ENRAGED) I WON'T LET YOU!

Lucy then unleashed the full extent of her power in a powerful yell of fury. We saw Lucy transform and she had a Yellow Aura around her and the twelve symbols of the Celestial Zodiac spiral around her.

Me: Whoa! What power! She became a Super Angel!

Lincoln: Unbelievable!

Lola: What power!

Lucy looked at her evil father and she was looking at him with eyes full of hate and rage.

Lucy H.: You are not my father anymore! I will kill you where you stand!

Lucy went at Jude and punched him in the face with devastating force.

Me: Wow!

Tahu: She's really going at him!

Lincoln: Show no mercy Lucy!

Erza Scarlet then arrived in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Erza: What's going on here?

Me: Lucy is going to kill her father because of all the pain and anguish he caused to her.

Erza: I know that Lucy hates her father but I have a feeling it's personal.

Erza gave Lucy one of her Heaven's Wheel swords.

Me: You brought all this on yourself Jude. We were originally going to arrest and throw you in prison. But now we've decided to kill you. You're an honorless slimeball and death is your only punishment. Only a coward would try to shoot someone in the back.

Lucy H.: I will never forgive you Jude Heartfilia! You will pay for everything you've done to me and my friends!

Lucy went at Jude and punched him in the face with devastating force and knocked him down.

Lucy H.: From Hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee.

Lucy stabbed Jude in the chest with the sword and threw him into the sky.

Lucy H.: Now you will never torment my life again! (Chants an Incantation)

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

(Echoing) **Urano Metria!**

Lucy fired 88 planets at Jude and she bombarded him and bashed him all over the place in ferocious fury and avenging justice.

Me: Now you will pay for everything you've done Jude! Lucy it's time for our grand finale Final Smash!

Lucy H.: You got it J.D.!

Me: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Lucy H.: **URANO METRIA!**

Me and Lucy: SHINING CELESTIAL BLAST!

The blasts combined and the planets orbited around the blast and it hit Jude and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion from the blast completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Jude's spirit then appeared.

Jude Heartfilia (as a spirit): Don't you get it? I won in the end! I managed to kill one of you for bertraying me!

Nico: I think you've said enough, (censored)!

Nicole: I agree Nico. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Jude was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Lucy H.: Goodbye "Father" and burn in Hell!

Natsu came up to her and Lucy broke down crying and hugged him while crying hard.

Me: Jude Heartfilia deserved to die.

We beamed the entire Heartfilia estate to our neighborhood and we turned all of the entire estate into the new Fairy Tail Guild building.

Lucy H: Thanks for helping me get rid of my dad, guys. That's another scumbag taken down.

Nico: Yeah. So how come I feel so bad about it?

Me: Well normally we should feel bad about it but he deserved it no matter what. He tried to kill everyone in Fairy Tail and we couldn't let him get away with his crimes. Plus he killed Maria's Nobody in cold blood. He tried to shoot Maria in the back and that makes him a coward and an honorless slimeball.

Nico: Yeah you're right J.D.

Natsu: (To the Viewers) You mess with Fairy Tail and you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm and us combined.

We had an awesome time talking.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to make a chapter where we go after Jude Heartfilia after I introduced Fairy Tail into Loud House Revamped. Jude was a jerk that only cared about money and not his daughter. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	660. Princesses VS Evil Stepmothers

In the estate garden we were having tea and playing card games. Me and Nico were sitting with Megan and Lois Lane.

Lois Lane: You know, I just got off the phone with General Hardcastle an hour ago at the Daily Planet. He said he's sending out an arrest warrant for Superman.

Nico: Really?

Lois Lane (smirks): A shame the Daily Planet's fax machine had a little accident.

Me: Normally that would be obstruction of justice. But from now on Lois, Superman is now placed into the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: That's right.

Megan: I'm glad.

Me: By the way Lois, do you know about Superman...?

Lois Lane: I do. I know that Clark Kent is Superman.

Me: You've known the whole time?

Lois Lane: I sure have. I know he's from Krypton and that his planet was completely destroyed.

Nico: It's really sad that Krypton was destroyed. But thank goodness we got everyone out of there when we did.

Lois Lane: It was. But they are grateful for you all.

Me: That they are Lois. Superman's real name is not Clark Kent. It's Kal-El. He's from the house of El on Krypton and he is a force unlike any other.

Meowth: Hey guys. Look at this. I have two brothers.

Meowth came in and with him were 2 more Meowth's!?

Me: What the!?

Meowth 2: Hello.

Meowth 3: How are you doing?

I rubbed my eyes.

Me: Either I'm starting to go insane or there are two more of you, Meowth!

Then the 2 "Meowth's" were enveloped in light and they changed into 2 Ditto.

Me: Hey they were 2 Ditto.

Nico: The Transform Pokemon. That is so cool.

Meowth: That was funny.

Me: Looks like we have 2 Ditto, Nico.

Nico: We sure do.

Ash: So we have 2 Ditto.

Me: That's right Ash.

Ash: You know we encountered a girl named Duplica from the House of Imitay.

Me: That is cool. Imitay? Like in Imitate?

Ash: That's right. Duplica is a clever girl. She is a true master of disguise and Ditto can look like anything and any pokemon perfectly.

Me: Wow! That is so cool!

Nico: It sure is. We should one day meet her.

Me: We should. I also heard that Ditto's only attack is Transform. But it has the ability to copy and utilize the attacks and abilities of all the pokemon. This I got to see. Ditto can you turn into a Moltres?

My Ditto turned into a Moltres.

Me: Wow! That is so cool!

Nico: It sure is.

The Ditto as a Moltres fired a blast of fire and it hit the fireplace.

Me: Wow! That is awesome!

Megan: It sure is.

Ditto 1 reverted back and me and Nico threw Pokeballs and we caught them.

In the Living Room, William was comforting Maria as she was crying hard over the loss of Arixam.

William: Still thinking about Arixam, Maria?

Maria (crying): Of course I am, William! Arixam was finally going to have a life of her own thanks to me. And Lucy's so called father took it all away from her!

William: It's all right Maria.

Lori: Maria, we're so sorry about Arixam.

Leni: Like, yeah. What June did was disgusting!

Lori: His name was Jude, Leni.

Leni: Oh.

We had never seen Maria so broken.

Arixam (in Maria's head): Hey, Maria.

Maria (gasps): Arixam?! You're alive?!

Arixam: I'm alive in your head. Just think of me as your inner voice.

Maria: Arixam I'm so glad you're okay. And I like this. My friend Sakura Haruno has an inner voice too.

Arixam: I heard.

Laney: Who is she talking to?

Me: It's Arixam. She's inside Maria's head. When they merged, Arixam became a 2nd personality.

Maria: That's right. Arixam, maybe we can work together when needed.

Arixam: I would like that so much Maria.

Me: I can hear her Maria. You 2 are gonna work great. And Arixam is essentially a member of the Redemption Squad.

Maria: That's true. Hear that my twin sister?

Arixam: I sure did sis. And I'm so honored.

Me: I'm glad you both are happy. I know!

I use my magic and I formed a special medallion in the shape of an ocean blue raindrop with two swords on the sides.

Me: This is a special medallion that you can use to call Arixam. Just say this magic word: AQUAMARIA.

Maria: My Bang Baby name? It's better than having me be called that. Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

* * *

We were in the Living Room watching my favorite childhood movies, Cinderella and Cinderella 3. They were both great movies. We were absolutely disgusted with the way Cinderella was treated by Lady Tremaine and Drizella and Anastasia in the first movie.

Me: Boy I can't believe that Lady Tremaine can be that despicable in an effort to destroy her dreams. She's a monster.

Terra (Kingdom Hearts): You think Tremaine survived the Cursed Coach's attack?

Ventus: It would be a miracle if she did.

Aqua: You know, when I was in that world, in the split second that the Cursed Coach knocked the Tremaines out, I detected a spark of good in Anatastia.

Me: I remember that too Aqua. Anastasia was brought back into the light as a better person. I think that Lady Tremaine poisoned her mind with so many lies and all that pandering.

Sora: That's just what I was thinking J.D.

Goofy: Gawrsh we haven't seen Cinderella in a while.

Donald: I wonder how she's doing.

Kairi: I hope she's doing well.

Mickey: Me too. Now that Xehanort is dead and we still have all of his evil essence to clean up, I have a feeling she's doing well.

Me: Lets go see.

Ventus: I just hope that I don't run into that cat Lucifer.

Lola: Lets make Lady Tremaine pay for everything she has done.

Me: You got it Lola.

Yuko: I want to help out too. I want to see how Excalibur fairs against the magic wand.

Me: Looks like you'll get your chance Yuko. Lets go.

We went into the Simulator.

* * *

We went into the Simulator and it Activated and we found ourselves in Cinderella's Kingdom. It was beautiful and prosperous. Mystique was with us.

Me: Wow. So this is the world of Cinderella.

Sora: Yep. It's called the Castle of Dreams.

Kairi: It's beautiful.

Me: It sure is.

Lincoln: It's perfect for any princess or queen.

Laney: It sure is.

We saw Cinderella in an alley and she was crying.

Me: Cinderella?

Aqua: Are you all right?

Cinderella: Aqua, it's so nice to see you, Terra, and Ventus again.

Terra (KH): Same here Cinderella.

Cinderella: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, it's great to see you again.

Sora: You too Cinderella.

Donald: Its been a while.

Ventus: What happened?

Cinderella revealed everything that Lady Tremaine and Drizella were gonna do and we were shocked.

Me: So Lady Tremaine DID survive your last fight.

Aqua: She sure did.

Me: We have to stop her.

Riku: Before we do I have something to say to Cinderella.

Me: Okay Riku.

Riku: Cinderella, before we take these scumbags down, I'd like to apologize for any role that I might have played in your kidnapping.

Me: He was brainwashed by Maleficent into doing her bidding.

Cinderella: It's all right Riku. I know it wasn't your fault. I forgive you.

Me: I have a plan on how we're gonna take her down.

I revealed my plan.

Mystique: I can do the confusion part.

Mystique then used her shapeshifting powers and turned into another Cinderella.

Me: Wow!

Mystique (as Cinderella): I never did show you guys my powers when we first met.

Me: Boy Raven that is so awesome. Now I can see how you were able to get past everyone so easily.

Maria: That is brilliant.

Mystique: Thank you.

Me: Okay lets do it. We'll give Lady Tremaine the biggest wedding crash of the century!

* * *

Mystique went into the palace and she saw Anastasia.

Anastasia: I... Don't.

Everyone murmured.

Mystique: (In Cinderella's voice) Anastasia.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella came.

Lady Tremaine: Spoiled little ingrate! I've given you everything you've ever wanted Anastasia!

Anastasia: But I want somebody to love me for me!

King: Guards! Guards! Seize that woman!

A massive fiery explosion blew a hole into the castle ceiling and we came in.

Me: Let us deal with this witch.

Lady Tremaine used the Fairy Godmother's she fired a blast of green magic and formed a green vortex and it fired a blast of magic at the guards. Yuko jumped in and unsheathed Excalibur and deflected the blast back at it hit a curtain and turned it into eggs.

King: Who are all of you?

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm, at your service your majesty.

Everyone was in awe at our presence.

Nico: Lady Tremaine, you have failed this kingdom!

Lady Tremaine: Failed?! I succeeded! I've accomplished what no villain has done before. I've achieved my Happily Ever After!

Me: That is a bunch of baloney. Your version of Happily Ever After is one enormous lie.

The Real Cinderella came.

Lady Tremaine: Two Cinderellas?!

Drizella: Which one's the real one?!

Mystique undid her transformation.

Me: This whole wedding is a lie. Lady Tremaine played all of you for fools. She ruined the Prince and Cinderella's marriage and put Anastasia in Cinderella's place so she can Usurp the throne and take over the kingdom.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Me: Let me show you what really happened.

I used my powers to show the True Happy Ending.

Me: Now you all know. Also Lady Tremaine is the monster who murdered Cinderella's father!

Everyone gasped in shock.

Me: I know this is a very strong accusation but I assure you that I would never accuse someone like this unless I had proof. And that proof is Cinderella herself through Lady Tremaine's confirmation.

Cinderella (to Lady Tremaine with tears in her eyes): Is it true? That you really did kill my father?

Lady Tremaine: Indeed. And my only regret is not killing you as well!

Me: You're a monster Tremaine!

Xion: Your heart is as black as the night.

Kairi: What you and Drizella did is completely unforgivable!

Me: How did you kill her father?

Lady Tremaine: I poisoned him and killed him to acquire all his money myself.

Me: Lincoln go to the Tremaine Chateau and see if there's a will somewhere.

Lincoln: You got it.

Lincoln did so.

Yuko flew in and kicked Lady Tremaine in the face and the Magic Wand went flying from her hands.

Me: I'll take that.

I grab the magic wand and the Fairy Godmother appeared.

Me: Your Magic Wand.

Fairy Godmother: Thank you J.D.

Me: We can talk later. We have two egotistical witches to take down.

Maria: I couldn't agree more. Arixam are you ready?

Arixam: You know I am.

Maria: AQUAMARIA!

The medallion glowed aqua blue and out came Arixam and she had an aqua blue version of Kairi's KH3 clothes and her sword.

Maria: Arixam.

They hugged.

Ariham: It's great to be outside again.

Maria: Same here. Lets get them sis.

Arixam: You got it sister.

Yuko: Lets get it on.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella grabbed two swords and we engaged them in a powerful sword fight. Cinderella then was enveloped in a powerful bright light and she was now a Keyblader!

Kairi: You're now a keyblader Cinderella.

Cinderella: I sure am.

Me: Lets get them!

We went at Lady Tremaine and Drizella and it was a savage and powerful swordfight.

We were really letting them have it.

Then Lucifer the black cat came out and jumped up and slashed Ventus in the face with his claws. He had 4 nasty claw wounds on his right cheek.

Lola had Lucifer in her hands.

Lucifer: Bad kitty. You need some friends. It's all right kitty.

Gnaw: It's combo time.

Mystique: You got it Gnaw.

Mystique turned into the Black Knight with a mace ball and Gnaw had a huge mace ball.

Mystique and Gnaw: SUPER MACE SMASH!

They threw the mace balls and Lady Tremaine and Drizella got out of the way.

Kup is firing laser blasts at Lady Tremaine and Drizella and they were dodging them.

Luna: Get ready to do the bad guy shuffle! NIGHT CLUB SHRED!

Luna cranked up the volume on her portable speakers and amp and shred powerfully and the force of the music was so strong that it blew Lady Tremaine and Drizella into the wall with incredible force.

Kup: That was clever Luna. Lets get them with our combo.

Luna: You got it dude.

Luna fired a powerful blast of singing water and Kup transformed into a truck.

Kup and Luna: SIREN TOW DRENCH!

The blast of water turned into a ball (Think of Echo's attack on Skylanders) and Kup loaded the ball onto his truck bed and it caused Lady Tremaine and Drizella to get pulled into it.

Me: It's Final Smash time!

Xion: I'll start. LIGHTS OF THE 14 STARS!

Xion fired beams of light with elements around them and they are of the following:

1: Darkness  
2: Space  
3: Wind  
4: Ice  
5: Earth  
6: Illusion  
7: Moon  
8: Fire  
9: Water  
10: Time  
11: Flower  
12: Lightning  
13: Light  
14: Sun

The 14 beams of light hit Lady Tremaine and Drizella and threw them all over the place in a barrage of powerful force from the elemental forces of nature.

Me: Xion that was so cool!

Lea: I have to agree. That was pure genius.

Xion: Thanks. I may be a former member of Organization XIII but I know all of our elements deep down.

Sora: It sure came in handy.

Cinderella: It's my turn now. DREAMS CAN COME TRUE!

Cinderella fired a blast from her Keyblade and it formed from her imagination a flock of birds and they flew at Lady Tremaine and Drizella and pinned them to the wall.

The guards arrested them.

Me: Game over Tremaine.

Lincoln came back and he had a paper with him.

Lincoln: There was a will J.D.

Me: Let me see here.

I unrolled it and read it.

Me: "My last will and testament."

I read the will and we all found out that Cinderella is the rightful owner of her fathers fortune and to his chateau.

Me: So that's it! Lady Tremaine killed Cinderella's father to get all of Cinderella's assets!

We were all horrified.

* * *

At the gates to the kingdom we were seeing Lady Tremaine and Drizella off.

Prince Charming was now called King Charming.

King Charming: Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine, your crimes against our kingdom are worthy of death. However that would be too easy and merciful. Therefore you are hereby banished to the Realm of Darkness.

Aqua and me gasped.

Me: But your majesty. If I may? I mean no disrespect but the Realm of Darkness is extremely dangerous. It nearly corrupted Aqua had we not arrived in time when we killed Xehanort.

Aqua: He's right. Sending them there is too dangerous.

King Charming: You're right. Do you have any ideas?

Nico: I think I have one. We can banish them to a planet we know called Necmensa or the Dark Planet. We have been to this planet before. It's located at the very distant edge of the galaxy and we call it one of our banishment points.

King Charming: That's a great idea. Thank you Nico.

Nico: You're welcome your majesty.

I opened a portal to Dark Planet up.

King Charming: Instead of the Realm of Darkness you are both hereby banished to the planet Necmensa forever. And you are to never return.

Lady Tremaine: You will pay for this Charming! We will return and we will reclaim what you have stolen from us! And when we do, we will have our Happily Ever After Ending!

Me: We will make sure that never happens.

We point behind them and they went into the portal and it closed up. The Dark Planet was 120,000 light-years from Earth and it would take a miracle for them to come back.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

We were awarded medals of valor for saving the kingdom from an evil woman and Anastasia was redeemed and free to be with whoever wants to be with her for who SHE is and not someone she is not.

Cinderella: (To the viewers) Never mess with someones dreams or their happily ever after.

Me: (To the Viewers) Or we're gonna come for you.

We beamed the world of Cinderella to the orbit of the Realm of Departure. We left the simulator and in our backyard were two Lapras. Me and Nico both had Lapras.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Cinderella is one of my favorite movies since I was a little boy. She is the only Princess of Heart we haven't covered. I watched the 1st and 3rd movies and they were awesome! I didn't watch the full third movie but I did watch the battle and it was so awesome! If Cinderella lived with me I would never do those horrible things that happened to her. It's not in my nature. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	661. Back in Black

[The episode begins with Lincoln finishing his model of the solar system for a science project.]

Lincoln: "There you go, Mars. Right next to your buddy, Earth." [starts rotating the project.] "Oh, watch out for Jupiter. He's full of gas. Thanks for helping me with my project guys."

Me, Ronnie Anne, Varie and Nico are helping him.

Me: No problem Lincoln. It's cool you're doing a model of the Solar System.

Ronnie Anne: Because of all the extra planets we have in our Solar System we had to add them on here.

Lucy: [holding a container of fake blood.] "Hey, Lincoln."

[We get startled by Lucy's sudden appearance and Lincoln falls off the chair. Fake blood splatters on his project. He then gets up.]

Me: Whoa! We haven't had that happen to us in a while.

Lincoln: "And my Ghost sense didn't pick it up. Lucy, you got blood all over my school project!"

Lucy: "Relax, it's fake. Sigh. Unfortunately."

Me: Oh yeah.

I pull out a cooler and give Lucy some blood.

Me: Fresh from the blood bank Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks J.D.

Lucy drank it.

Lucy: Hmm. He had fruit punch and apple pie.

Ronnie Anne: That's cool how Lucy is able to taste food in blood.

Varie: She's a vampire and she needs blood every now and then.

[Later, Lucy is mopping the fake blood while Me, Ronnie Anne, Varie and Lincoln used a blow dryer on pages of his school books.]

Lucy: [noticing her fake blood's viscosity.] "Hmm, needs more molasses. That'll give it just the right amount of ooze." [She walks off]

[The doorbell rings]

Lincoln: I'll get that.

Lincoln opened the door and it was Rusty and with him was his little brother Rocky.

Lincoln: [Opens the door] "Hey, Rusty."

Rusty: [Fists bumps him] "Hey, Lincoln. My parents are both at work so I have to bring my little bro."

[His younger brother comes in.]

Lincoln: "No problem. Hey, Rocky. Make yourself at home."

Rocky: [Fist bumps him] "Thanks, man."

Me: Hey Rusty.

Rusty: Hey guys.

Me: How's your training in your powers coming along?

Rusty: Coming good guys.

Varie: Cool.

Lincoln: [To Rusty] "Did you bring Uranus?"

Rusty: [pulls out the model planet.] "Never leave home without it."

Me: Perfect.

[Later, Rusty and Lincoln are finishing their science project. Rocky is seen playing with his baseball. Lucy walks out of the kitchen and sees Rocky.]

Lucy: "Gasp." [becomes infatuated with Rocky.] "Oh..." [Spills the molasses she is holding.]

I see Lucy and I knew almost instantly that she was in love.

Me: (In my head) Looks like Lucy has a crush.

[Varie, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Rusty, and Rocky hear Lucy. However, she disappears, leaving footsteps of molasses into the living room.]

Lincoln: "What the?"

Laney was quietly reading a book in the living room. Just then Rocky came up and took a seat next to her.

Laney: Hello.

Rocky: Hey.

Laney: Are you a friend of Lincoln's?

Rocky: Nah. I'm his brother.

Laney: Friend of his... Oh! You must be Rocky! I've seen you around my school. Didn't really know much about you until Lincoln told me about your brother. Hi! I'm Laney, one of Lincoln's sisters. [Shakes hands with Rocky]

Rocky: One of?

Laney: Yeah. We live in a big family. 1 boy, 11 sisters. We're also Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Rocky: Cool.

Just as Laney and Rocky were exchanging greetings. They heard a familiar "sigh".

Laney: Did you hear that?

Rocky: [Puts down his game portable and looks around] Nope.

Rocky: "I gotta pee."

Lincoln: "Bathroom's upstairs and down the hall to the left."

[As Rocky goes to the bathroom, Lucy hangs upside down from the vent.]

Lucy: "Sigh."

[As Rocky turns around, Lucy disappeared.]

Rocky: [confused] "Hello?"

[Outside, as Rocky plays soccer, Lucy sticks her head out of Charles' doghouse.]

Lucy: "Sigh."

[As Rocky turns around, Lucy disappeared again and Charles shows up instead as he drags his butt to leave.]

Lucy: "Sigh." [Cut to Lucy's bedroom] "I know he's not really my type. But he's so-" [looks out of the window] "what's the word my sisters use? Cute." [Carries Edwin] "Don't worry, Edwin. You'll always be my undead soul mate. But until we're united, it'd be cool to have someone to hang with." [Edwin just sits there] "You think I should just talk to him?" [Pats Edwin] "I knew you'd understand."

[In the kitchen, Rocky opens the refrigerator door. He spots Lucy's container of fake blood. From that, he takes it. Then he closes the refrigerator door.]

Lucy: "I see you found my blood."

[Rocky gets startled, making him jump and throw the container. The fake blood splatters on him.]

Lucy: "It's my new recipe. Beet juice, molasses, and cocoa powder. Hmm." [Pulls Rocky's shirt.] "Now it's got the ooze but not the splatter." [Holds out her hand.] "Hi, I'm Lucy."

[Rocky freezes for a moment, then runs away. He walks out of the bathroom.]

Lucy: [Holding one of Lincoln's shirts on a hanger.] "Thought you might want a clean shirt." [Rocky stops himself into a halt.] "Just to be clear, it's my brother's." [Rocky backs away] "I would never wear something so offensively cheerful."

Rocky: [Starts falling down the stairs.] "Ah!"

[Rocky lands, gets up uninjured, and runs out of the door. Lincoln and Rusty take a peek out of the dining room.]

Rusty: "Was that Rocky? Sorry, Lincoln, you'll have to finish the project." [Opens and closes the door to go after his brother.]

Lincoln: [Walks to Lucy, who is sitting on the couch.] "What happened?"

Lucy: "I keep trying to talk to Rocky but every time he runs away from me." [curls herself up] "What am I doing wrong?"

Lincoln: "Well, what are you talking to him about?"

Lucy: "The usual stuff. Blood, bruises." [Lucy's bats fly onto her head.] "I didn't even get a chance to show him my new embalming kit."

Lincoln: "You know, maybe he's just not into that kind of stuff."

Lucy: "Then, what is he into?"

Lincoln: "I don't know him very well but he just seems like a regular, normal kid."

Lucy: "Regular and normal. Hmm..." [Walks up the stairs] "Regular and normal."

Sandman: Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll make sure that nothing happens to your project.

Clayface: In fact, once it's done, we'll keep it in a container until the due date.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Laney pondered as Rocky left. She knew she heard that sigh before. Or at least she remembers someone saying "sigh". In a rather gloomy tone. Meanwhile, Rocky was playing soccer when he heard that sigh again, when he turned around the only thing he saw was Charles dragging his butt. Then up in Lucy's room, Laney walked in and we see the person too shy to talk to Rusty's brother. The person who was sighing this whole time...

Laney: Lucy?

Lucy: Huh? Laney? W-What are you doing here?

Laney: Just wanting to see if you're okay. You were sighing an awful lot around Rocky. [Lucy blushes, Laney then realized something] Lucy? Are you- [Lucy covers her mouth]

Lucy: Shh! It's not what you think!

Laney: No need to be embarassed, Lucy. I know what it's like to be shy around a boy.

Lucy: Sigh... I know he's not really my type. But he's so- [looks out of the window] what's the word you guys use?

Laney: Loud?

Lucy: No.

Laney: Obnoxious?

Lucy: No.

Laney: Scary?

Lucy: I wish.

Laney: Um. Cute?

Lucy: Yes. Cute. [Carries Edwin] Don't worry, Edwin. You'll always be my undead soul mate. But until we're united, it'd be cool to have someone to hang with.

Laney: Um, okay. Well, why don't you try talking to Rocky?

Lucy: Really? But what if he doesn't like me?

Laney: I'm sure If you open up to him, he'll like you.

Lucy: Hmm... [To Edwin] What do you think, Edwin? [Edwin just sits there, Lucy pats him] I knew you'd understand.

[In the kitchen, Rocky opens the refrigerator door. He spots Lucy's container of fake blood. From that, he takes it. Then he closes the refrigerator door.]

Lucy: I see you found my blood.

[Rocky gets startled, making him jump and throw the container. The fake blood splatters on him.]

[It is nighttime in the Estate.]

Later that night, as Laney slept. She was awoken to the smell of Lola's perfume. She sneezed then woke up to see the smell WAS Lola's perfume being sprayed by Lucy coming from her room. Laney walked into Lucy's room and she saw Lucy, Who was wearing a pink chiffon dress and lipstick? Clearly Laney needed to know what was going on.

Laney: Lucy?

Lucy: [gasps] Laney?

Laney: What are you wearing?

Lucy: Um.. I can explain. [Lola bursts through the door]

2 Minutes Earlier, Lori was yelling.

Lori: "Lola! Did you take my Red Riot lipstick again?!"

Lola: [Opens her bedroom door] "No, but someone took my perfume. I bet it was Leni!"

[The door to the bathroom opens, where Leni is seen inside.]

Leni: "Was not! But I'd like to know who took my pink chiffon dress, Lori!"

[Lori, Leni, and Lola start arguing.]

Leni: "Where do you get off?!"

Lori: "You are literally the one always stretching out my sweaters every time you borrow them!"

Leni: "Fess up!"

Lola: "That's my scent! I can't let people associate it with you!"

Lori: "We can do this the hard way-"

Lola: [turns around] "Hang on, I smell my perfume!" [Sniffs up the pink scent leading her to Lucy's room.] "LUCY! You'd better not be using my perfume to cover the stink of your corpse collection!"

[The three sisters open the door, prepared to wail on her, but gasp and it pans to show Lucy using Lola's perfume, which she tries to hide, and wearing Lori's lipstick and Leni's dress.]

Lori: [curious] "What are you doing?"

Laney: I think we all should know.

Lucy: "I-I-I...I thought if I'd be regular and normal, Rusty's brother Rocky would like me. Sorry I took your stuff. I understand if you're mad." [Lola leaves the room]

Lori: [stomps her feet] "You're darn right we're mad!" [Lucy is down; excited] "Mad you didn't let us help!"

Leni: "Yeah, we've been wanting to give you a makeover since like, birth!"

Lola: [comes back in with a big cardboard collage of fashion models with Lucy's face plastered all over their own.] "I've been working on this Lucy vision board for years! Until now, it was just a fantasy."

Me: Wow. This is really good Lola.

Varie: It sure is.

Lori: [calls her other sisters] "GUYS! IT'S LITERALLY HAPPENING! LUCY'S FINALLY READY!"

[The others get out their beauty gear.]

Laney: WAIT! I don't think we should change Lucy just to impress some boy.

Lori: Chill, Lanes. We're professionals.

Lucy: "Will this hurt?"

[The girls all start giving her a makeover. This results in Lucy looking like a cheerleader.]

Sisters: "Too peppy."

Me: It would be a great style for a High School Football game.

[They give her another makeover and this time, the result is Lucy as an 80's diva.]

Sisters: "Too poofy."

Me: The 80's are dead but their music is still popular.

[They try again and this time, Lucy looks like a fancy princess.]

Sisters: "Too princess-y."

Me: It's too Disney.

[One more makeover results in Lucy wearing hot pink and having blonde hair.]

Sisters: "Too...PERFECT!"

Me: I think this is how Lucy was supposed to look back when she was born.

Lucy: [examines her new look with her pet bat perching on her head.] "Hmm...I can live with this. What do you think, Fangs?"

Fangs squealed.

Me: He says he agrees.

Barricade: Let's not give Lucy a makeover. If it didn't work for Luna, it won't work now.

Me: I agree with Barricade. We don't want another incident with what happened with Doug and Michelle the Talent Destroyers.

I snap my fingers and Lucy was back to what she was.

Me: I think I have a good solution. One sec.

I go over to a drawer and pull out two bat berets and separate Lucy bangs and reveal her red eyes.

Me: There. I know it looks scary but now you look perfect. See for yourself.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Despite being a vampire she does have a reflection and that was proven to be just a myth.

Lucy: I look better this way. Thanks brother.

Me: No problem Lucy. And Laney I know you're concerned but we have to help her.

Laney: I guess you're right.

Eddy: You thinking what I'm thinking, Ed?

Ed: Is it time to eat Jawbreakers?

Eddy: Close. It's time to set Lucy and Rocky up for a date!

Me: Lets arrange a playdate for Lucy and Rocky.

[Enter Lori dragging Bobby into the house while pretending to be on a call on her phone.]

Lori: [acting] "You can't make it to mini-golf? But we already bought four tickets!"

[Bobby looks at Lucy in perplexity over her new look and Lori nudges him for his cue.]

Bobby: [reading something on his arm.] "Oh, um, right! Um, maybe we should...invite two other people to come."

Lori: [gasping and acting] "What a great idea! Anyone? Lucy?"

Lucy came down with her new Look and Rocky was amazed and infatuated.

Rocky: Wow. Lucy you are amazing.

Lucy: (Blushes) Thanks Rocky.

Me: You know. I can't help but notice something about you two Rocky.

Rocky: What's that?

I pulled out a DVD case for Hotel Transylvania.

Me: I noticed that you two look very identical to Jonathan and Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.

Lily: Oh I love that movie.

Rocky and Lucy looked very similar in the movie.

Lucy: We do look like them.

Rocky: It's amazing that you've helped kill villains like Xehanort and Webstor, Lucy.

Riku: Don't forget that me and Demona helped kill those specific villains.

Lucy: That's true.

[Lori nudges Bobby for his cue again.]

Bobby: "Oh!" [reading his arm script] "If only there was another guy to round out the foursome."

Lori: "You're free, right, Rocky?" [grabs his arm] "Great!"

Demona (as a human): I should get dressed in some clothes before we head out.

Demona did so. She came back in a black summer shirt and black jeans.

Me: (To the Viewers) I gave the Manhattan Clan the ability to transform into their Gargoyle forms at will whenever needed.

[Lori and Lucy eagerly leave with their confused dates while the other sisters grin with hope.]

Rusty: [hits on them] "Any of you other ladies looking for a date?"

[They all just back away upstairs after hearing that.]

Rocky: It's amazing that you've helped kill villains like Xehanort and Webstor, Lucy.

Riku: Don't forget that me and Demona helped kill those specific villains.

[Hole-In-Onederland. The dates are playing a game.]

Lori: "Just follow my lead, and remember, regular and normal."

[Lucy nods. Lori swings and misses her ball on purpose.]

Lori: [acting] "Oops!" [giggles] "Boo Boo Bear, what am I doing wrong? Can you help me?"

Bobby: [oblivious] "But, Babe, you're on the Varsity Golf-"[Lori hits him with her putter.] "OW! I mean, sure, Babe. I'll help you." [shows her] "Okay, just square your shoulders and follow through."

[They putt together. Lori looks over to Lucy who gives her a thumbs up, but thinks Lori means hit Rocky in the leg with the club, and does so.]

Lori (nervously as she prepares to take a shot with her golf club): I'd rather be dealing with Leonard the Pig King and Vulture then this!

Lucy: "Oops." [tosses her putter]

Rocky: "Ow! What was that for?"

Lucy: "I thought uh, um, uh, how about that Baseball team that played the other night?" [nervously grins as Rocky looks on confused.]

Shego (sees Lucy succeed in accidentally hurting Rocky): If Duff Killigan were here right now, he'd be face palming.

[The next hole, Bobby putts his ball through the windmill and sinks it.]

Lori: "Ooh." [chuckles and claps] "Great shot, Boo Boo Bear." [giggles]

Bobby: "That one's for you, babe." [pokes her nose]

Lori: "Aw!" [giggles and playfully shoves Bobby]

[Rocky steps up to the putting position and hits his ball, making it fly everywhere in the course.]

Lucy: "Ooh, great shot, Rocky Bear."

Rocky: [Confused] "What? I totally shanked it. My ball went down a rain gutter."

Lucy: "Ha ha. Ha ha. You're so funny." [pushes him]

Rocky: "Ah!" [falls into the water hazard.]

[On the haunted hole, Rocky sinks his ball into the cup.]

Bobby: "Good shot, bro." [fist bumps Rocky]

Lori: [feigning fear] "Ooh, this hole is creepy! Right, Lucy?"

[Lucy is admiring a casket.]

Outside the mini golf course we were watching from in the back of Red Alert.

Red Alert: I hope you guys don't make a mess inside me.

Me: We're trying not to Red Alert.

Varie: Those two look so adorable together.

Leni: They totes do.

Laney: I still am against this. But J.D.'s method works great.

Me: Thanks Laney.

Nico smelled something good and he saw Stewie.

Nico (sees Stewie eating a steak): Stewie, is that a steak?

Stewie: Oh, c'mon! What's a nice stakeout without a nice juicy steak? (Rimshot)

We laughed at Stewie's Joke.

Luan: (Laughs) That's a nice joke, Stewie!

Cyborg: I taught him that joke.

Me: That was a good one.

Red Alert: That was amusing.

It was now official. Lucy and Rocky were now Boyfriend and Girlfriend. They went on their first date at the Dark Side of The Spoon. The restaurant where you eat in pitch black darkness. Because Lucy is essentially one with the darkness, she can see in the dark. They had a great date.

They left the restaurant.

Lucy: I had a great time with you Rocky.

Rocky: Me too Lucy.

Suddenly a window smash was heard and they saw a Jewelry store being robbed.

Lucy: Gasp. We have a jewelry store being robbed.

Rocky: Shall we go show those robbers what happens when you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Lucy: You know it.

They went to the store and the robbers were trying to get away.

Robber 1: Lets go! The Cops will be here any second!

Rocky: That's not the least of your problems!

Rocky swooped in and kicked the robber in the face and he grabbed a rebar pole and bashed him in the chest and face with it and knocked him out.

Lucy: (Amazed) Wow.

A robber tried to get behind Lucy. But she saw him and electrocuted him with black lightning. Knocking him out.

Lucy electrocuted the getaway truck and the truck exploded and the 2nd robber was burned and knocked out.

Just then as they were tying up the robbers, the cops and us arrived.

Me: Lucy are you...

Everyone: Whoa!

We were amazed that Lucy and Rocky beat the robbers.

Me: Wow! You guys really socked it to these robbers.

Chief: They sure did.

An officer recognized them.

Officer: I know those 2 chief. These two are the most notorious bank and jewelry store robbers in the country. The Police and the FBI have been after them for a long time.

Me: Wow! Lucy, Rocky you two did a great job!

Rocky: Thanks J.D.

Lucy: Thanks J.D.

Nico: You two robbers have failed this country.

We laughed.

Lucy and Rocky had no idea that they busted such high profile criminals.

Me: Luckily you two were in the right place at the right time.

Laney: They sure were.

The two robbers were sentenced to Life Without Parole.

* * *

[The next day at school, Lincoln Ronnie Anne and Rusty are walking and me and Varie are carefully bringing in Lincoln and Rusty's project to avoid having it get ruined]

Lincoln: Thanks for helping us J.D.

Me: It was our pleasure Lincoln.

Varie: That's what friends are for.

[Rocky and Lucy are right behind them with a container of fake blood]

Lucy and Rocky: Hey, guys.

[Both Lincoln and Rusty leap in the air]

Lucy: Sorry we scared you.

Rocky: We just wanted to tell you we nailed the fake blood recipe.

Lucy: We also threw in a few popcorn kernels for brain matter. [adds kernels]

Me: Hey that's great you two. And great job catching those robbers. What are you gonna do with the reward money?

Lucy: We don't know yet.

Rocky: But we'll think of something.

We presented the project and Lincoln got a A++.

Star Butterfly: (To the Viewers) Love is a gorgeous thing and it can be both good and bad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

We haven't done an episode of the Loud House in a while. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	662. Paradise Freezes Over

In the Training Yard I was testing the full extent of the power of the Fire Devil Fruit. I was using powerful moves of pure fire and I used all kinds of awesome techniques.

Nami told me that Luffy's brother Ace used several techniques when he had the power of the Fire Devil Fruit. And they are as follows.

Kagero (陽炎かげろう Kagerō?, literally meaning "Heat Haze"): Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This was first seen being used to stop Smoker from catching Luffy, neutralizing the former's smoke assault.

Enjomo (炎上網えんじょうもう Enjōmō?, literally meaning "Blaze Net"): Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. This was first seen being used against the Marines in Alabasta under the command of Smoker, and was named in a flashback against Whitebeard.

Hiken (火拳ひけん Hiken?, literally meaning "Fire Fist"): Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's Dai Funka, and is the final attack Ace ever used prior to his death shortly after.

Higan (火銃ひがん Higan?, literally meaning "Fire Gun"): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. This technique was first seen when Ace retaliated against Van Augur's attack.

Enkai (炎戒えんかい Enkai?, literally meaning "Flame Commandment"): Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Hibashira. Its name may play on "enkei" (円形?), meaning "circle" in Japanese, referencing the swirling form of the fire conjured.

Hibashira (火柱ひばしら Hibashira?, literally meaning "Fire Pillar"): Used following Enkai. Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. This technique and its prerequisite technique were first seen when Jesus Burgess threw a hotel at Ace. "Hibashira" (火柱?) is a generic word for columns of fire.

Hotarubi (蛍火ほたるび Hotarubi?, literally meaning "Firefly Light"): Ace creates many small, glowing greenish-yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before Ace attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used in preparation for Hidaruma and was first seen in Ace's battle against Blackbeard.

Hidaruma (火達磨ひだるま Hidaruma?, literally meaning "On Fire/Ablaze"): After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. This was first seen being used in Ace's battle against Blackbeard after Blackbeard performed his initial attacks. In the Pirate Warriors games, the fireballs from Hotarubi actually home in targets themselves, while Hidaruma is instead a grab attack where Ace captures his target as he plows them into the ground for an explosion (which he leaps back from).

Shinka: Shiranui (神火 不知火しんか しらぬい Shinka: Shiranui?, literally meaning "God Fire: Unknown Fire"): Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard when Ace was being pulled forward by the former's power. "Shiranui" (不知火?) is a supernatural, ghostly phenomenon from the Japanese folklore of Kyūshū. Also called "sea fire", the term refers to mysterious lights on the sea, similar to will-o'-the-wisps.

Jujika (十字火じゅうじか Jūjika?, literally meaning "Cross Fire"): Ace places his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. This was first seen being used against Blackbeard after Ace attacked him with Shinka: Shiranui. The name of the technique is a pun since, written as such in Japanese, it refers to the crossfire of guns as opposed to a literal cross of fire as created by Ace; additionally, the homophonous "jūjika" (十字架?) refers to a cross for crucifixion.

Dai Enkai: Entei (大炎戒 炎帝だいえんかい えんてい Dai Enkai: Entei?, literally meaning "Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor"): Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This was only seen being used during the final moments of Ace and Blackbeard's battle. In One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, Ace activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere.

Kyokaen (鏡火炎きょうかえん Kyōkaen?, literally meaning "Mirror Fire Flame"): Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. This was first seen to counter Aokiji's Ice Block: Pheasant Beak, the two attacks canceling each other out.

Twin Guns & Cross Fire (?): Ace fires a volley of bullets from his two guns before finishing the technique with Jujika.

I was using all the techniques I learned and they were incredibly powerful and destructive. They turned most of the training ground into a flaming battle zone and it was charred and burned beyond recognition with flaming battle craters everywhere.

Me: Wow! What power! Nami wasn't kidding. I can't believe that Luffy's brother packed so much power.

Robin came.

Robin (One Piece): You sure let loose on this field.

Me: I had no idea that Ace packed so much power when he used the Fire Devil Fruit.

Robin (OP): It sure is. Let me show you an awesome ability of my Devil Fruit.

She got into a stance.

Robin (OP): CIEN FLEUR: WING!

One hundred hands grew from her back and turned into beautiful angel wings. I was amazed.

Me: Wow! Robin you look like a true angel.

Robin (OP): I sure do. But I can only fly for 5 seconds.

Me: That's not a very long timeframe. But maybe I can fix that.

I snapped my fingers and Robin can now use the Cien Fleur: Wing technique at an infinite level. She can now use it longer and at will.

Me: I made your Cien Fleur: Wing technique last indefinitely and you can now use it at will and fly with ease.

Robin was shocked and grateful.

Me: Shall we test it out?

Robin (OP): Lets do it.

I spread my wings of fire and we both flew into the air and after 5 seconds, Robin was now flying free. I have never seen her so happy and having so much fun.

Robin (OP): J.D. you've made me the happiest I've been in a while.

Me: I'm glad you had a lot of fun.

We sat on a bench in the garden and Robin decided to talk about her past.

Robin (OP): J.D. I need to tell you all about my past. And it's not a pleasant one.

Me: What happened?

Nico Robin was born on the island of Ohara, and came from a family of archaeologists. Her mother, Nico Olvia, went out to sea to find the True History when Robin was two years old, leaving her in the care of Olvia's brother and his wife, Roji. While Robin's father was never revealed, Olvia stated that she will honor her husband's dream, she then left to study the poneglyphs. Robin later wandered into the Tree of Knowledge and was allowed to read the books held within on Clover's invitation.

Roji both verbally and physically abused Robin over menial actions. Roji made it obvious time and time again that Robin was not wanted; she was expected to keep out of sight and she was not allowed to participate in family celebrations. The powers of her Devil Fruit often freaked out or scared the other children, on top of that often she would overhear the conversations of parents telling their children to avoid her at all cost as well as other children calling her a demon. Her only friends were the scholars at "The Tree of Knowledge", with Professor Clover of the archaeology lab, a friend of her mother, trying to take care of her.

At only eight years old, she aced an archaeology exam and was officially inducted as a scholar. However, when she announced that she, like her mother, wanted to find out the true, unrecorded history of the world, she was reproved by Clover who told her she will get banned from the library if she continued to spy on the other scholars.

Robin ran off crying and headed to the northwest beach of Ohara, where she met the giant, Jaguar D. Saul, who was washed up on shore. The two became friends and Robin continued to visit him for the following four days, while he built his raft. After Saul found out he was on Ohara and figured out that Robin was Olvia's daughter, he informed Robin about the battleships that were on their way to Ohara to destroy due to the scholars studying the Poneglyph.

Nico Olvia had recently escaped off a Marine ship and returned to Ohara (due to Saul's efforts). She informed the archaeologists that her colleagues had been killed by the marines. She told them that the Marines were able to infer that Ohara was their homeland based on the items they possessed on the ship, and they were headed towards Ohara, likely to kill them. The archaeologists, however, refused to leave; they wished to continue to protect the tree and the knowledge they had worked so hard to research and procure. When Olvia was warned that CP9 was on shore, she rushed out of the Tree of Knowledge, running past her daughter without notice.

Robin arrived at the Tree of Knowledge, and asked Clover about her mother's whereabouts. As a wanted woman, Olvia wished to cut all ties with her daughter, so that Robin might not be associated with a criminal mother. Doing as Olvia wanted, Clover denied that Robin's mother was on the island, but Robin seemed skeptical. Clover quickly changed the topic and urged Robin to leave, and not to mention that she is an archaeologist, or she might be arrested too. Robin refused and CP9 bust into the Tree of Knowledge and began searching for the Poneglyphs.

Outside, agents warned the island's residents to move to the evacuation boat, or be destroyed. Olvia confronted Spandine, the director of CP9 at the time, but was quickly subdued by the brute force of his agents.

Back at the Tree of Knowledge, all of the archaeologists were arrested and taken outside the tree, and once again Clover urged Robin to escape, but she refused once again. Spandine and the rest of CP9 arrived with a gravely wounded Olvia, who instantly recognized her daughter once her name is spoken. CP9 found the Poneglyph in the basement of the tree, and Spandine sentenced the archaeologists to death by Buster Call. However, Clover began to speak out, talking to the Five Elders via Spandine's Den Den Mushi, stating his theory on why the government really wanted to keep the Void Century a secret. However, before Clover could reveal the name of the civilization he spoke of, he was shot point blank and mortally wounded.

Seeing that the battleships had already arrived, Saul rushed off to find Robin. As the attack on Ohara began, it was discovered that Robin also had the capacity to read Poneglyphs. As the bombardment began, Spandine and CP9 made their exit, Robin and Olvia reunited, and shortly afterwards, Saul arrived.

It was then revealed that Saul was a former vice admiral, and aided Nico Olvia with her escape. Olvia asked Saul to make sure that her daughter was taken safely off the island, and told Robin that she must continue to live. Robin begged to stay with her mother, but Olvia insisted on staying, as there was something more that she had to do.

Saul followed Olvia's wish and managed to reach the island's shore. But the Marine ships spotted him and opened fire. Seeing as he was carrying Robin, Saul put her down and retaliated in anger for almost hurting Robin, and destroyed several ships. Robin tried to make for the evacuation ship but trying to use her Hana Hana abilities to get aboard frightened the people on board, plus Spandine told them to not let her on since she claims she is an archaeologist, though this would be fortunate for Robin. Saul noticed Spandine and charged towards his ship for his foolishness, but Vice Admiral Kuzan (later known as Admiral Aokiji) prevented him from getting that far, challenging him.

The evacuation ship was destroyed by another vice admiral, Sakazuki, who did it as a precaution if any archaeologist had snuck aboard. This act disgusted both Saul and even Kuzan. Saul tried to get away with Robin but he was frozen by Kuzan's ice power. Before being completely encased, Saul encouraged Robin to escape and that her friends were out in the ocean waiting for her. His last act was to laugh as he is frozen, sticking to his philosophy to laugh from his heart even in bad times, as most of the bearers of D. did when they met their demise.

Back at the Tree of Knowledge, Olvia, Clover and the other scholars had tossed out as many books into the ocean as they could so future generations could find them. They then realized there was nothing more they could do and stood in the tree as it burned around them. Olvia apologized to Robin for not leaving any parting words as a mother.

Robin ran to the raft that Saul built, only to be met by Kuzan. He told her that he was letting Robin go, since he was curious as to why Saul risked his life for her. However, Kuzan warned her that he will be the first to come after Robin if she tried anything.

Robin then left on a boat guided by an ice path Kuzan set for her. Remembering Saul's words, she tried to laugh but wept as Ohara was burned to the ground, which left her as the only survivor.

Robin was found by a ship heading northwest of West Blue and when she boarded it, somehow her bounty picture was taken. Spandine angrily explained to Sengoku that he tried to follow her, but his ship was caught on ice. For the World Government to capture her, he suggested putting a bounty on her head, and sent Marines and agents to hunt her down, spreading the lie that she sank six ships to cover up the truth.

The World Government labeled her the Demon of Ohara, they lied to the public that the Oharans were trying to find the Ancient Weapons to destroy the world, which was not what the Oharans were trying to do. Out of paranoia of what would become of her, the World Government let word out that she posed a threat and soon the world was brainwashed into thinking that Robin was trying to destroy the world. This negative gossip spread around the world, creating a half truth myth. Terms like "devil woman" were born along with the belief that her very existence is a sin and considered her a terror. Robin's innocent life was ruined and she grew up hating the Government for the crimes they committed against her.

Robin went to different people as the twenty years passed, all of whom tried to turn her in or kill her. Robin first encountered such attempts when she was taken in by an old farm lady, who she worked for and thought was kind. One night, the old farm lady told Robin that before they could eat she had visitors. The visitors turn out to be World Government agents attempting to kill her. The old farm lady was last seen yelling at the agents "Now give me the money! I turned her in for you" as she pulled the agents' clothes in anger. Next, Robin was then taken in by a couple, who she once again worked hard for. During the night, she overheard the people talking about turning Robin in, Robin then fled. After that, they angrily called Robin an unfortunate woman who betrayed their kindness.

She joined her first pirate crew at age 8. However, after the World Government caught up with her new crew, they assumed she had betrayed them. She fled before the pirates turned their anger against her. They even threw curses at her, calling her trouble. After that, Robin would often sit on a rock in pouring rain as a dog come to her begging for food. Robin apologized and said "dereshishi" for the last time. Robin then tried to help out in a shop, but the owner whacked her with a stick in anger, telling her that she was not allowed in.

When she turned sixteen years old, Robin joined an unknown organization, but it wasn't long before she betrayed the organization. At age twenty-three, she entered the Grand Line from the West Blue through the Red Line where Mary Geoise is located.

At age twenty-four, she joined the Baroque Works organization which was led by Crocodile, who needed her ability to read the poneglyphs. While employed in the organization, she managed to stay on long-term, safely hiding away from the World Government.

When she was done, Robin was crying and I was horrified.

I comforted her.

Me: Robin I completely understand how you feel. I know just what you went through. You and my little brother are both alike. Like you, Naruto has had to endure a majorly hard lifestyle that made his life make a walk through Hell seem like Childs Play. It's something even I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies. Erza Scarlet's life was almost exactly the same way. But her life was worse. But what your mother did to you was absolutely disgusting! She had no right to call herself a parent. I'm so sorry Robin.

Robin then broke down crying hard and I comforted her. My heart ached seeing her cry and it was a sad moment.

Me: It's okay Robin. It's okay.

Even the animals in our garden felt bad for her. Her life has been very dark from the beginning and I opened her up to the light.

* * *

The next day I was over in Florida. I was in the city of Miami riding on my Rapidash.

Me: (Inhales) Ah. Smell the air of the ocean. It's so beautiful and invigorating.

Rapidash neighed.

We rode around the city and it was so amazing.

Me: Wow. Miami is just as amazing as I remember.

As we rode on we saw a brand new bridge next to the Florida Keys Bridge.

Me: That bridge is brand new. Lets go see Rapidash.

We rode up to a hill and we saw a long bridge built right next to the Florida Keys Bridge.

Me: What a huge bridge. Lets see here.

I form a holographic map on my device and it showed that the bridge connects all the way from Miami, Florida to Sunny Town on Eleuthera Island in the Bahamas.

Me: Wow! This bridge is 253 miles long! This has to be one of the longest bridges in the world. It would take days to ride by bike. Sunny Town? Wait. Jessie and James are from Sunny Town.

?: Excuse me.

We saw a Nurse Joy in Miami.

Me: Oh hello. Are you Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: I sure am. I have numerous cousins.

Me: So we have seen. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nurse Joy: Oh wow! It's such a pleasure. Would you mind helping me out?

Me: Certainly. What's the problem?

Nurse Joy: You see, I'm worried about the Pokemon in Sunny Town, just over the bridge, that's very sick.

Me: Oh no. You called the right person Nurse Joy. I'm more than happy to help.

Nurse Joy: Thank you so much J.D. The medicine is over at the Pokemon Center.

Me: Okay.

We went to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy handed me a bag of medicine.

Nurse Joy: I need you to deliver this medicine to the Pokemon Center in Sunny Town. Normally I'd go myself, but I'm too busy with sick Pokemon to leave the center right now.

Me: You called the right person Nurse Joy. Me and Rapidash can deliver the medicine for you.

Nurse Joy: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome. What kind of pokemon is it?

Nurse Joy: It's a Shellder.

Me: Okay. I better hurry.

I ran and went to Rapidash and got on.

Me: Lets go Rapidash!

Rapidash neighed and we were off to Sunny Town.

(The Night Begins to Shine by B.E.R. plays)

We were on the bridge and it was a breathtaking view of the ocean. At 200 miles per hour we were going fast.

Me: Wow. The ocean just goes on forever. And it covers 70% of our planet.

Then my ears picked up something and we stopped. We saw a biker gang on the bridge heading right at us.

Me: Looks like we have company. Bad company.

It was a bunch of kids riding menacing bikes and they had it all: Bad hairdos, menacing bikes, hardcore jewelry and they were laughing and whooping menacingly. One of the members had a flag on them and the flag had a symbol with batwings on a single wheel bike.

Me: If there's one thing I don't like above all others, it's gangs.

Rapidash neighed.

The gang circled us and stopped.

Chopper: Well. I don't think I've seen you before.

Me: Just passing through.

Chopper: And you are the first one we've encountered riding a Rapidash.

Me: 1st times for everything. Now we have to be on our way.

Chopper: Hold it! You ain't gonna cross this bridge without a proper introduction.

Me: Oh really? And why should I tell you anything?

Tyra came and she was a vicious tough girl with green hair.

Tyra: When we say introduction, we mean Pokemon Battle.

Me: (In my head) Jessie and James told me they know two gang members. One was a kid named Chopper and he had fiery hair and the other is a girl named Tyra and she was a tough one. (Out loud) Sorry to disappoint you toots but I don't know how to battle. But if it's a fight you want I would be more than happy to oblige by smashing your faces in. Do you even know who I am?

Tyra: No.

Chopper: Should we?

Me: You've all seen me on tv. My name is J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

The gang gasped in horror when they heard me say my name.

Tyra: (In fear) You're the famous J.D. Knudson!?

Chopper: The one that's been all over the news!?

Me: The very same. Enemy of all evil and protector of humanity from jerks like you. So if I were you I would start running before I blast you all into dust.

The gang all screamed and ran away.

Me: Tyra!

Tyra looked at me.

Me: Jessie and James say hello by the way.

Tyra: You know Big Jess and Little Jim?

Me: I sure do. They are now former members of Team Rocket and are now on the Redemption Squad. You're more than welcome to come over to Michigan and say hello.

Tyra: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. See ya around.

We rode off.

We were now on Eleuthera Island in the Bahamas and we made it to Sunny Town.

Me: We made it. And that only took 2 hours. Normally it would take 9.

We saw Sunny Town and it was a breathtaking town.

Me: Wow. So this is Sunny Town. Jessie and James said they were originally from Sunny Town.

We rode up to the Pokemon Center.

Me: Here we are.

I went into the Pokemon Center and went to the Front Desk.

Nurse Joy (Sunny Town): May I help you?

Me: The Nurse Joy in the town we rode across that bridge from sent me to give you this medicine for a very sick Shellder.

I hand her the medicine.

Nurse Joy (Sunny Town): Thank you so much. Yes you arrived just in time J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

The Shellder was all better thanks to the timely arrival of the medicine from me.

I went back to Michigan.

* * *

In Vanzilla 2.0 we were flying in Jet Mode to the Alola Region, A tropical island group that Ash went to on his travels after winning a contest.

Misty: I remember the first time me and Brock went to Alola.

Me: It feels like forever ago huh?

Ash: It sure does. I wonder how my friends at the Pokemon Academy of Melemele Island.

Me: I'm sure they're doing good Ash.

I look up where the Alola Region is located and I make a surprising discovery.

Me: Hey look at this! Melemele Island is located in the Maldives Archipelago in the Indian Ocean. 🇲🇻 That's about 14,000 miles away from Michigan.

Aylene C.: We haven't been there on our global trip.

Me: It's mostly because it's a group of atolls.

Ash: So the Alola Region is now here on Earth.

Clemont: That's interesting.

Bonnie: I can't wait to have some fun in the sun here.

Alexis: Me too Bonnie.

Nico: I should catch an Alolan Muk and an Alolan Exeggutor.

Me: As long as they aren't someone elses Pokemon. Not only that guys but the Maldives are one of the most popular vacation and tourist spots in the world. It's like Hawaii all year round.

Lori: How many islands does the Maldives have?

Me: Not nearly as many as Indonesia or the Philippines. Indonesia has 18,307 islands. The Philippines 7,107 islands. The Maldives only have 1,190 islands.

Lincoln: That's a lot of islands.

Me: It's one of the largest group of islands in the world. Asia has one of the largest groups of islands in the world and Europe tops them all with the islands of Sweden ranking at number one with 221,800 islands.

Everyone: WOW!

Laney: That is amazing!

Nico: It sure is. But why are we heading to the Alola region?

Me: The satellites have been picking up an abnormal decrease in temperature in the area of the Pokemon School and we're going to find out what it is.

Ash: We'd better go check it out.

We landed on Melemele Island in the middle of the Maldives. It was an island paradise.

Me: Wow. So this is Melemele Island.

Laney: It sure is Beautiful.

Lori: This would literally be perfect for a vacation spot.

Nico: It sure would.

Johnny T.: I can't help but wonder that we're about to deal with one of my old enemies.

Me: I have that feeling too.

Ash: I'll show you where the school is.

Me: Okay.

Ash lead us to the Pokemon School and we went through the jungle and we saw all kinds of new pokemon.

Me: Wow! Look at all these cool Pokemon. And it looks like you'll get your shot with an Alolan Exeggutor man.

We saw an Alolan Exeggutor and it was a huge and tall pokemon. It was 35 feet tall.

Me: Holy cow! So that's an Alolan Exeggutor. It's a tall one.

Nico: It sure is.

Lori: That is literally the tallest Pokemon I've ever seen.

Me: There are others that are bigger.

Nico: Lets make it mine.

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and burned it and weakened it. He threw a pokeball and caught it.

Me: Way to go man!

Nico: My first Alolan Pokemon.

Me: And the first of many.

Lincoln: Me and Megan have an Alolan Vulpix.

Me: That's right buddy. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate has an Alolan Vulpix.

Xerneas: That's true.

Laney: I still can't get over that we're now in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate and now in the Nintendo Universe.

Me: I'm still shocked myself.

Suddenly I felt a wave of cold go passed me and I was cold.

Me: Brr! That was cold! It felt like Antarctica.

Alexis: I think it came from them.

Out came an Alolan Vulpix and an Alolan Ninetales.

Me: Oh wow. It's an Alolan Vulpix and an Alolan Ninetales.

Lincoln: I've never seen an Alolan Ninetales before.

Laney: Me neither. It's so beautiful.

Me: I think they'll be perfect for me.

Arixam: Is it ok if I come out to join you guys?

Maria: Sure Arixam. AQUAMARIA!

Arixam came out.

Arixam: This place is so amazing.

Maria: It sure is beautiful.

I threw two poke balls and caught them.

We arrived at the Pokemon School and it was a beautiful tropical building.

Me: Wow. So this is the Pokemon School of the Alola Region.

Ash: It sure is.

Laney: It looks more like a resort than a school.

Alexis: It sure is a beautiful school. It reminds me a bit about Duel Academy.

Me: It sure does somewhat. Except instead of with Duel Monster Cards we learn about Pokemon.

Alexis: That's true.

We walked into the campus and it was amazing. Out came a man in a shirt with black shorts.

Prof. Kukui: Ash Ketchem welcome back to the Pokemon School.

Ash: Alola Professor Kukui. It's great to see you again.

Prof. Kukui: You too. J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, it's an honor to meet you.

Me: You too Professor.

We introduced ourselves.

Prof. Kukui: It's such an honor to meet you all.

Me: Same here.

Professor Kukui showed us around the campus and we were amazed.

Me: Wow. Ash the school you went to here in Alola is amazing.

Ash: It sure is.

Then we saw 5 kids come. 1 was a green hair girl with a flower in her hair, the 2nd was a blue hair girl with blue eyes, a red and black hair boy, a blonde hair girl with light green eyes and a chubby orange hair boy.

Ash: Hey you guys!

Mallow: Ash it's great to see you again!.

Lana (Pokemon): We missed you!

Kiawe: It's great to see you again Ash.

Sophocles: Same here.

Lillie: You have been doing well.

Me: So you are all of Ash's friends here at the Pokemon School?

Kiawe: We sure are. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kiawe.

Mallow: I'm Mallow.

Lana (Pokemon): I'm Lana.

Lillie: I'm Lillie.

Sophocles: And I'm Sophocles.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

They gasped when they heard me say that.

Mallow: It's such an honor!

Lana (Pokemon): We heard so much about all of you and the adventures you've had.

Me: We get that a lot.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Mallow: It's such an honor to meet you all. Misty, Brock it's great to see you all again.

Misty: You too Mallow.

Lana (Pokemon): Are you all here to find out what is causing the island to get cold suddenly?

Me: We sure are. Our satellites detected an abnormal drop in temperature here.

Then my Dark Orb Detector device beeped.

Me: There's a dark orb here.

Mallow: Dark Orb?

Me: When we killed Xehanort, the fragments of his evil were scattered throughout all of the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster all over the universe. On planets throughout all 47,000 galaxies.

Lana (Pokemon): That's a lot of galaxies!

Kiawe: That's a lot of Galaxies.

Lori: And it will literally take thousands of years to get rid of them.

Mallow: We know you can get rid of them.

Me: Thanks Mallow. Lets start searching for the Dark Orb.

We were looking for a Dark Orb.

Spidey: Gotta hurry up and find the next Dark Orb. (sees a Dark Orb in the sand) And there it is. (Spidey Sense tingles) So why is my Spidey Sense tingling?

All of a sudden, an ice beam shoots towards us, but we avoid it just in time.

Nico: (sees ice where the beam struck) Talk about a cold shoulder!

Johnny Test (sees that the Dark Orb is gone): Wait. Where's the-

?: Looking for this, Test?

We see Brain Freezer holding the Dark Orb.

Johnny: Well if it isn't my old friend, Brain Freezer. Y'know, every time we play together, I end up having to sit in my room with a heater on for hours.

Brain Freezer (chuckles): I got a game for you to play.

All of a sudden, we saw a sudden snowstorm head towards us.

Alexis: Incoming snow attack! (forms an ice wall to block the attack)

Me: Johnny you know this guy?

Johnny: Yep. He's one of my dangerous enemies. His name is Brain Freezer.

Me: I've heard and know of a brain freeze. It's a nasty headache you get from eating cold food too fast. It causes your brain to freeze. Hence the name Brain Freeze.

Brain Freezer: (Maniacal Laughter) And you all will be dead in ice when I'm through with you!

Brain Freezer fired a blast of snow and Aylene fired a blast of fire and the snow turned into steam.

Johnny: Snowstorm powers. Yep, I'm definitely sleeping with the heater on after this.

Me: So you're the one that was causing this island to freeze!

Brain Freezer: That's right. And I will turn this Paradise into a frozen Hell! (Laughs Maniacally)

Iceman (X Men): He brought a heavy blizzard to the Alola region!

Anna (to Elsa): This reminds me of when you accidentally gave an eternal winter to Arendelle.

Elsa: Except this time, this wasn't an accident. It was caused by a scumbag!

Me: I think it's time we thaw you out Brain Freezer!

Brain Freezer (summons snowman Heartless): I've always been a joke to you heroes. But you won't be laughing now. Or ever again!

Me: Bring it on you frozen freak!

We transform and power up!

Nico: Brain Freezer you have failed Porkbelly and the Alola Region!

Me: You tell him man!

Then a massive ice phoenix appeared. It was a scary bird of ice and it had the Heartless symbol on its head. It was called the Cryoflamer.

Me: Wow! That Heartless is huge!

Lana (LH): Look at it's tail feathers!

We saw that its tail feathers were the Frozen Pride Shield that were from Vexen.

Lana (LH): It's tail feathers are the Frozen Pride shield!

Killer Frost: So that's what Vexen''s Heartless looks like.

Cryoflamer: You and I have a score to settle, Killer Frost!

Me: That voice. That's Vexen!

Lori: That's impossible! We killed him and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Apparently this was the Heartless that turned him into the Vexen that we killed. Lets get him!

Tron (2012): Let us help you too.

We saw Tron from 2012, Blurr, Offroad, Bludgeon and Tantrum arrive.

Bludgeon: It's time to thaw out this frozen fiend.

Lana Loud summoned her Frozen Pride shield.

Killer Frost: We killed you before and we can kill you again! Lets get him Lana!

Lana L.: You got it!

They flew at the Cryoflamer and just as they were about to use their combo, the Cryoflamer swat them away.

Cryoflamer: Uh uh uh. I'm not going to be killed by the second trick twice.

Killer Frost: I swear, your Nobody form was much more easier to kill!

Bludgeon: Let us handle it!

Tantrum turned into his Water Buffalo form and rammed the Cryoflamer.

BLAM!

Lana fired icicle shards from her Frozen Pride and Bludgeon turned into a tank and fired a powerful laser blast and it hit the Cryoflamer and exploded.

Bludgeon: It's combo time Tantrum!

Tantrum: You got it Bludgeon.

Tantrum and Bludgeon fired blasts of lasers and missiles.

Tantrum and Bludgeon: CYBERTRON ARSENAL FIRESTORM!

The missiles and lasers hit the Cryoflamer and exploded all over it.

The Cryoflamer fired a massive blast of ice fire and Lana jumped in front of it and blocked the fire with her shield and Nico flew up to it and put his hand on its head.

Nico: You are never gonna be welcome here Vexen. It's time you went away forever.

Nico channeled his energy into the Cryoflamer and destroyed Vexen and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness. He tamed the Cryoflamer. Now we were facing Brain Freezer.

Me: You know Brain Freezer, this is one of the oldest battles that's as old as the universe itself: Fire VS Ice.

Brain Freezer: That is an interesting battle.

Me: It is. For 13.6 Billion years, 2 of the most powerful forces of nature have been clashing ever since then. Fire VS Ice.

Brain Freezer: That's true. Now I will kill you by freezing you all to death! (Laughing maniacally)

Me: You are a seriously (Censored) up monster.

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Fire and fired a blast of fire and Brain Freezer fired a powerful blast of cold and ice and the blasts collided and a massive cloud of steam formed.

Brain Freezer: A little steam won't stop me.

May (fires Cold Gun at Brain Freezer): My gun's more colder then yours!

May's Cold Gun is at Absolute Zero and it froze Brain Freezer in a huge block of ice.

Edzilla (punches Brain Freezer): ED SMASH ICICLE MAN!

SMASH!

Aylene was starting to fall in love with Brain Freezer and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She looked into his mind and saw that his mind was damaged because he failed to get the girl of his dreams and his heart turned as cold as ice. She knew that if anyone can help him, it's her.

William fired a powerful blast of fire from his blaster and Onslaught fired his laser gun

William and Offroad: SUPER FIRE SPARKSTORM!

The blasts combined and the laser blast turned into a flaming spark wave and it hit Brain Freezer and destroyed the Dark Orb. The Heartless were destroyed and we got a tremendous power boost.

Blurr drove at incredible speed and Tron 2012 was on him. Tron pulled out a cyber sword.

Blurr and Tron 2012: CYBERSPEED SWORD SLASH!

Tron slashed Brain Freezer at incredible speed.

Iceman (X Men): Final Smash time! WHITEOUT BLIZZARD BLIND!

Iceman fired a massive blast of snow and ice and it was so blinding that Brain Freezer couldn't see anything.

Alexis: Now it's my turn. WHITE NIGHT DRAGONSTORM!

Alexis summoned 3 White Night Dragons and she and the White Night Dragons fired a tremendous blast of ice fire and froze Brain Freezer in ice.

Aylene then grabbed Brain Freezer. In the air Brain Freezer looked into Aylene's eyes.

Brain Freezer: You are gonna freeze.

Aylene C.: Fire wins.

Aylene then kissed him on the lips and it thawed him out and his skin returned to its original color and his hair was black. His armor and weapons shattered into a million pieces. When it was done, Brain Freezer was completely cured.

Brain Freezer: Why did you kiss me?!

Aylene: It was the only way to thaw you out!

Brain Freezer: No! That wasn't supposed to happen! One of you was supposed to either kill me or knock me out! I can't go back to the Legion of Doom now! They'll make fun of me!

Eddy: Don't worry. They won't. Because we're taking you to one of our prisons. This one will be a bit ironic.

Me: Yep. Nico you take him to the Antarctica prison. 25 years will do.

Nico: You got it.

Aylene C.: I'll go with.

Nico: Okay. (To Brain Freezer) It's to the brick freezer for you Brain Freezer.

* * *

In Antarctica, Brain Freezer was locked in a special cell in Solitary Confinement.

Brain Freezer (to Aylene): You think just because you kissed me, I'll eventually change my ways? Fat chance! As soon as 25 years are up, I'll be back to committing crimes. You'll see!

Nico: Oh, we will. 25 years is plenty of time for you to have a change of heart.

Aylene C.: I will help thaw your frozen heart Brain Freezer. I love you.

Nico: It could've been worse though.

Brain Freezer: Why is that?

Nico: At least you're not dead.

Brain Freezer: True.

Nico was smiling.

Nico: See ya around in 25 years Brain Freezer. You're gonna need it.

They left.

* * *

Back in on Melemele island, we were having an awesome time. But then a bunch of rotten gang members came out. It was TEAM SKULL!

Me: Who are you dirtbags?

Black: We're Team Skull and this is our beach now!

Me: No one owns a beach. So you guys better make like rockets and get lost you (censored)!

Blue: Why you!

Pink: No one talks that way to us and lives!

Black came at me and he was threw a punch and I blocked it and kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

Me: You just pissed off the wrong person. You don't have any idea who you are dealing with.

Pink: Oh we don't huh!?

Blue: Now you will die!

They all charged at me and I unsheathed my sword and slashed them at incredible speed. I then sheathed my sword and when the hilt hit the sheathe, their clothes were shredded apart into slivers. (Think of how Trunks slashed all of Frieza's men into pieces with his sword) Until only their underwear was showing. The members of Team Skull were gasping in horror.

Pink: Who the hell are you!?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and I'm evil's ultimate nightmare. Consider losing your clothes your only warning shot. Next time it will be your lives.

The members of Team Skull gasped in sheer horror when they realized who they were talking too and they knew I wasn't bluffing. They ran in pure fear.

I smiled knowing they won't come back.

Me: Stupid (Censored).

Nico: Who were those guys?

Me: They were some group called Team Skull.

May: Those guys looked like they were nothing but trouble.

Me: They sure were.

Nico then smelled something awful.

Nico: Hey who ripped one!?

Me: (In defense) It wasn't me! Oh boy I hope Lori isn't rubbing off on me.

Then an Alolan Muk came out.

Me: Oh wow! It's an Alolan Muk. I've never seen a rainbow color Muk before.

Nico: It sure is a cool looking Muk.

May: It's neat.

Nico caught it.

Iceman (X Men): This was an awesome Island Adventure. Everyone needs a vacation every now and then. So have fun while it lasts.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Brain Freezer is one of the strangest villains in all of Johnny Test. He is a villain with a heart of insane ice. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. I came up with the first 2 parts of the chapter.

See you all next time.


	663. Volcanic Illusion of Entei

It starts in the living room. I was reading an amazing book on Shinobi Techniques never thought up before. The book was about super powerful shinobi techniques called U-Rank Jutsu.

Me: Wow. This book is amazing.

J.D. 2: (Inside my head) The Ebonwu Squadron has been using U-Rank Techniques for a long time and their power is so strong that they can obliterate a whole army of Shinobi in an instant.

Me: That's incredible! I had no idea that these techniques pack so much power.

J.D. 2: It is. We also have used a menagerie of skills that would make even the strongest of shinobi seem like amateurs in comparison.

Me: I'm sure they would.

I looked at the techniques and there were lots of them to know. Most of them could be strong enough to blow up an entire planet.

Me: Wow! Some of these techniques possess incredible power. Probably enough to destroy a whole planet.

J.D. 2: No they don't have that kind of power. But they do have enough power to kill the strongest S-Rank Shinobi.

Me: Wow! I have a feeling if I used these techniques on either Orochimaru or the Akatsuki then they wouldn't stand a chance. But I can't let overconfidence and powerful techniques like this cloud my judgement. I better go talk to Lady Hokage about these techniques and see if she might know about them.

I got up.

Me: Guys, I'm heading to the Leaf Village. I'll be right back!

Lori: Okay J.D.

I snapped my fingers and turned into my Shinobi attire and vanished in a fire wing Body Flicker.

* * *

I appeared at the gate of the Leaf and walked in.

Kotetsu: Oh hello J.D.

Me: Hey Kotetsu, Izumo. Just going to talk to Lady Hokage about something.

Izumo: Okay.

I walked in and I was reading the book on U-Rank Jutsu and it was still all amazing. I walked into the Hokage building and arrived at the door to Lady Tsunade's office and knocked on it.

Lady Tsunade: Come in.

I go in.

Lady Tsunade: Oh hello J.D.

Me: Hello Lady Tsunade. We haven't seen each other in a while. Sorry about that.

Lady Tsunade: That's all right J.D. We know how busy you are saving the universe and the world.

Me: I know. Anyway, I have a question. Do you know anything about powerful jutsu called U-Rank Jutsu?

Lady Tsunade gasped.

Me: Was it something I said?

Lady Tsunade: Where did you hear about these techniques?

Me: Well during our travels in the TV show Total Drama All Stars 2, I had an amazing experience happen to me. Another version of me from another universe that is far more powerful than I am merged with me and I acquired his moves, powers and abilities. I have a lot of powers no one can even fathom.

Lady Tsunade: I see.

Shizune: That would explain why your chakra and energy levels have skyrocketed dramatically.

Me: That's right Shizune. And this 2nd me is also the leader of the Ebonwu Squadron.

Lady Tsunade: The Ebonwu Squadron?

Me: It's hard to explain but here goes.

I reveal the full extent of the Ebonwu Squadron's history and Lady Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune: WHAAATT!?

Shizune: They were around for that long!?

Me: I was floored myself Shizune. At first I just couldn't believe it but I was shocked. But I'm learning so much about what the Ebonwu Squadron does and what they are capable of. I recently acquired this book on U-Rank Jutsu and I figured you might know something about all this. So I came here.

Lady Tsunade: I see. ANBU!

The ANBU came out.

Lady Tsunade: Please fetch Sarutobi-sensei immediately for me.

Frog: Right away Milady.

20 seconds later Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi - the 3rd Hokage came in.

Me: Hello Lord 3rd.

Lord 3rd: Hello J.D. Haven't seen you in quite a while.

Me: You know how busy I am saving the world and the universe.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) That's true.

Lady Tsunade: Hello sensei. J.D. here came into the acquirement of a book on U-Rank Jutsu.

Lord 3rd gasped.

Me: It's a long story Lord 3rd.

I revealed everything and show the 3rd Hokage the book on U-Rank Jutsu.

Lord 3rd: It's been so long since I've seen this book. J.D. what I'm about to tell you is a Triple S-Rank secret. You can tell Naruto if you'd like but no one else.

Me: I understand sir.

Lord 3rd: Before the Hidden Leaf Village was even founded by Hashirama-sensei and Madara Uchiha, we were at war with powerful shinobi from different clans that had powerful jutsu and kekkei genkai at their disposal. Most of our shinobi were greatly overpowered by them and they didn't have the skills to take them down. As a last resort some of those shinobi used powerful jutsu the likes of which we had never seen in any time. These Jutsu possessed incredible power and with them they destroyed these shinobi and wiped them out in the blink of an eye. But the cost of using such powerful techniques killed the shinobi that used them.

Me: (Gasp) They died? That's awful.

Lord 3rd: Yes. The shinobi that used these jutsu wrote them all down in a book all about these jutsu. The very book that you have in your hands.

Me: So this book is a relic of Leaf History.

Lord 3rd: That's right. This book is the U-Rank Jutsu Book. We don't use these Jutsu anymore because of their sheer destructive power and the price they carry on the users. We labeled them as weapons of mass destruction and they are classified as forbidden.

Me: Wow.

Lady Tsunade: I've heard about these techniques but I never knew they were that powerful.

Me: They drain the users chakra completely after just one use and kill them. That's a deadly consequence. I think that because of my power, immortality and invincibility I can use these techniques without any dangerous repercussions. Thank you for telling me about this. I had no idea these techniques were that powerful let alone dangerous.

Lord 3rd: I'm glad I can help you J.D. But you have to be careful. These techniques are no laughing matter.

Me: I'll be careful Lord Hokage. Thank you all for your help.

Lord 3rd: You're welcome J.D.

Lady Tsunade: Glad we can help.

Me: I got to head back. But tell Naruto and family I said hello. Believe it!

We laughed.

Lady Tsunade: We'll make sure he gets the message.

Shizune: Same here.

I left and went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate, I entered the house.

Me: I'm back.

Lori: Did you find the answers you needed?

Me: I sure did Lori.

Firestar was with us.

Ash: Hey, Firestar. How'd you get your powers?

Firestar: I was born with them. I got my fire powers because of the Mutant X Gene. It's been with me ever since I was born.

Ash: That's amazing.

Firestar: It sure is. My real name is Angelica Jones. But my superhero name is Firestar.

Me: I think I know just the simulation to test out these new U-Rank Jutsu out.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We entered the simulator control room and I told Venom, Nico, Elena, Maria, Arixam, Firestar, Mewtwo, Nightbird and Arcee to wait until I give the word.

Me: Lincoln are you ready for another adventure?

Lincoln: You know it bro!

Me: Lets go!

We went into the Simulator with our Rapidash. The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the Johto Region.

Me: We're in the Johto Region.

Lincoln: So this is the Johto Region. It's amazing.

I saw something truly magnificent on a hill.

Me: And that's not the only thing that's amazing. Look over there!

Lincoln and me saw a magnificent and breathtaking crystal flower castle that looked like it was a structure from another planet.

Me: Wow! What an amazing castle!

Lincoln: Lola would love to live in a castle like that.

* * *

In the Control Room, Lola was amazed at how beautiful that castle was.

Lola: That is a beautiful castle.

Laney: The architecture is something out of this world.

Lori: It literally does look like something from another planet.

Meowth: I remember that castle. It was beautiful. But it was home to Molly Hale and her legendary Pokemon Entei.

Ash: Yeah. It was also where her father was doing research on the 26 legendary pokemon Unown.

Nico: The legendary Pokemon that have the power to warp reality?

Ash: That's them. It was so cool how they were able to do that.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Varie: That's unbelievable. I can't believe they have that kind of power.

Ben: Alien X has that power.

Riley: That's right.

* * *

Back in the Simulator we were riding through the forest. It was like something out of an alien planet and it was so beautiful.

Me: Wow. This is amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. But who do you think that castle belongs to?

Me: I don't know buddy.

Then I sensed a massive energy coming from the castle.

Me: Wow! What an enormous power!

Lincoln: I feel it too. What is causing it?

Me: I don't know but it's power is unreal.

Then we got a surprise when we saw blue pokemon appear out of the strange terrain.

Me: Wow! They look like a Pikachu, Espeon and a Cyndaquil.

Lincoln: They sure do.

Me: Wait a second.

I then remembered something Nico told me in a flashback. He told me that the legendary powerful pokemon called Unown have the power to telekinetically warp reality.

Me: (Gasp) That's it! This is the work of the Unown.

Lincoln: The Unown? What are they?

Me: The Unown are powerful pokemon that look like the 26 letters of the English Alphabet and they have the power to telekinetically warp reality into anything anyone can desire. Not only are they used in ancient writing but they have this kind of power.

Lincoln: They're that powerful!? Incredible!

Me: I was amazed myself. It's completely incredible that they have this kind of power. Alien X has that kind of power as well and it is so cool!

Lincoln: It sure is. But if all this is not real wouldn't all this vanish when we figure it out?

Me: No. The Unown can warp all of reality and make it all real.

I activate my Sharingan and even it couldn't pierce it.

Me: My Sharingan can't pierce through it. This is all a warped reality.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: (Gasp)

I remembered something Ash told me. He told me that he, Misty and Brock and Team Rocket were helping a little girl named Molly Hale and she was believed to have been held hostage by Entei and the Unown and the Entei made her believe that the Entei was her father. I reveal what I remembered to Lincoln.

Lincoln: We have to get Molly out of there.

Me: She was mislead into believing Entei. We have to make her see reason.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

Me: These illusion Pokemon won't let us go. Time to test out one of my techniques. If it were real Pokemon I wouldn't do this. But these Pokemon are just an illusion. This is the first U-Rank technique I've done. (Echoing) **FIRE STYLE NINJA ART: HELLFIRE CASCADE!**

I fired a powerful blast of the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu in a solar flare explosion and it turned into a massive Egyptian Cobra of pure fire. It fired a nuclear hot flamethrower from its mouth and incinerated all the illusion pokemon instantly.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Me: It sure was Lincoln. And that only used up 0.001% of my power! AWESOME COOL!

* * *

In the control room, everyone was amazed.

Lola: That was amazing!

Lisa: What astounding power! 0.001% of his power was used? That is amazingly impressive.

Laney: It sure was Lisa.

Naruto: That was awesome work.

* * *

Me: Now lets bust into that castle. Ready?

Lincoln: You know I am J.D.

Me: Lets go Rapidash. INFERNO TACKLE!

Lincoln: Same here Rapidash.

We galloped at incredible speed and were enveloped in a massive fireball and we smashed through the outer wall of the castle at incredible speed with devastating force.

KRASMASH!

We busted in.

Me: We're in.

Lincoln: It sure is creepy in here.

Me: It sure is. Lets go and stay close.

We went into the main room and found a set of stairs that lead up the castle tower. It was a long set of stairs.

Me: Looks like the only way is up.

We spread our wings and flew up the stairs and we came to a door.

Me: The energy is strongest in here.

We opened the door and went in and what we saw was amazing! We were in a magnificent garden worthy of 10 Eden's.

Me: Wow! What a garden.

Lincoln: It sure is beautiful.

Me: It sure is. It's hard to imagine that the Unown have the power to do all this.

We walked around and it was a magnificent garden loaded with flowers, trees, plants and more.

Me: Wow. I would call this a sanctuary retreat.

Then we saw a figured jumping through the trees. It was moving fast. As it got closer we saw that it was Entei and on its back was a teenage girl. It was Molly and she was now 18.

Me: It's Molly and Entei!

Lincoln: Here they come.

They landed in front of us.

Me: Molly Hale. Right?

Molly: That's right.

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson.

Lincoln: And I'm Lincoln Loud.

Entei: Molly, they are a part of the legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm in another dimension.

Lincoln: How is Entei speaking?

Me: It's telepathically talking. But how do you know Team Loud Phoenix Storm? We're not from this time.

Entei: I know everything.

Me: I see. Molly, you are an amazing young woman now. You have an appearance many women would kill for. But we didn't come here to talk. We need you to come with us.

Molly: Why?

Me: Because this whole place is just an illusion. This is all the work of the power of the legendary Pokemon, the Unown. They have the power to telekinetically warp reality.

Lincoln: That's right Molly.

Molly: How do you know this!? You're lying!

Me: Do I look like I'm lying?

Entei: You are trespassing and you will leave now!

Me: Not gonna happen until we get Molly to come with us.

Entei: Then I will make you!

Me: Bring it on!

Molly: You're also here to take my mother Delia away!

We gasped!

Me: You kidnapped Ash's mother!?

Lincoln: You let her go right now!

Molly: No! She's my mother and I won't let you take her away!

Me: Molly listen to yourself! You have become a magnificently beautiful woman and everything you see here is all a lie. Entei is not your real father!

Entei: I am Molly's real father. As long as that is her wish.

Me: Then we will make you listen.

An explosion blasted a hole through the floor.

Nico: I hope we're not interrupting the party.

Me: Nope. You all arrived just in time Nico.

Entei and Molly looked at them.

Venom: Can we help you two?

Entei: Why are all of you here?

Elena (Sarcastically): Hi, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Nice to see you, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Can you help us out, Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Molly (sheepishly): We didn't think you'd be in the mood for small talk.

Gary: Then what makes you think we're going to waste our time talking to you two at all?

Entei: So you admit that you're trespassing! (Nico hums nonchalantly) Look at us when we're talking to you!

Nico (innocently): I'm sorry. What were you demanding?

Molly: Why can't you all leave us alone?!

Stewie: Hey, don't blame us for coming here. You were the ones who started the whole thing. We just invited ourselves in. So don't try and make us the bad guys here.

Entei: We know that you are here to take Delia away.

Arixam: And you think you can keep her here? Through what means?

Entei: By whatever means necessary.

Arcee (sarcastically): Because that makes us so much more likely to leave her with you.

Molly: You think fighting us will magically make Mom come with you?!

Entei: What do you expect from Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Molly? They always think that fighting is the best way to solve problems instead of a clear strategy.

Nightbird (glares at Entei): We know that you're only trying to make Molly happy. So we're going to let that comment slide.

Me: That's right Entei. We know you're trying to make Molly happy. But all of this is a lie. This is all one big illusion created by powerful Pokemon that have the power to telekinetically warp reality.

Stewie: You guys get a move on. Me, Brock, Gary, and Arcee will take care of Molly.

Me: Are you sure Stewie?

Stewie: I can try.

Brock: Leave it to us.

Ash: Nico told us what happened in your time and we know you came to help us.

Me: I had a feeling he did. Lets do this!

We went at Entei and he fired a powerful blast of purple fire at us.

Mewtwo: A genetically engineered Pokemon, an alien symbiote, a pyrokinetic Mutant, and a special Pokemon trainer against a Legendary Pokemon.

Venom: We are liking those odds.

Me: Me too. (Whistles)

Rapidash came and I got on him.

Me: Lets get him Rapidash! INFERNO TACKLE!

We were enveloped in a powerful ball of fire and went at Entei with incredible speed and Rapidash hit Entei with devastating force.

Molly: FATHER NO!

Arcee used her speed to confuse Entei and Stewie fired a blast from his ray gun and it burned him. Brock sent out Onix and Gary sent out Arcanine.

Brock: Onix, use Dragon Breath!

Gary: Arcanine use Fire Blast!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Shock!

Pikachu fired a blast of lightning, Arcanine fired a blast of fire in the shape of the kanji for fire and Onix fired a blast of energy. The blasts combined and Entei jumped away and the blasts hit the ground and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets see him survive this. (Echoing) **LIGHTNING STYLE NINJA ART: THUNDER WIND!**

I fired a blast of lightning into the air and it turned into a Quetzalcoatlus, the largest flying reptile ever discovered. It was made of pure lightning and it went at Entei. Entei fired a blast of fire at it but went all the way through it. It hit Entei and electrocuted it with 500 billion volts of electricity.

More Artificial Pokemon came and Stewie blasted them with his ray gun, used powerful martial arts moves and bashed them all over the place.

Me: Molly listen! I know Entei is trying to make you happy, but you have to realize that this is all a lie. Let me show you what true happiness is like in a real family.

My eyes glowed and I showed her my memories and my great lifestyle and my happy times with my family.

Me: See Molly? You just want to be happy. But you were lead down the wrong path.

But Molly refused to believe it.

Molly: No! I won't believe it!

Entei and Molly vanished.

Me: I know where they're heading. Follow me guys!

We went to the other side of the garden and got to a second door. We went in and it was a magnificent lake area.

Me: Wow! What a lake.

Arixam: Me and Maria would love swimming in here.

Maria: We sure would Arixam.

We saw another door on the other side of the lake.

Elena: Ash, that final doorway leads to your mom. Me, Nightbird, Arixam, and Misty will hold Molly off.

Me: I sense it.

Ash: Hang on Mom. We're coming.

Mewtwo: (To the viewers) It's amazing that some people can be that foolish.

* * *

In the control room, everyone was amazed.

Lana: She has a lake in her house? That is cool!

Lisa: That is a scientific impossibility. A Lake would cover a much bigger area than that of an architectural residential abode.

Laney: That is true. But I guess with the Unown anything is possible.

Varie: That is true.

* * *

In the simulator we saw Entei and Molly.

Molly: Why won't you leave me alone!?

Me: Because we're trying to help you Molly. Your real father would not have wanted this! You may think all this is real but it's not!

Ash: Entei you kidnapped my mom and that's wrong!

Entei: Whether it be wrong or right I will do it for Molly as long as that is her wish!

Arixam (to Entei): Fire's not so effective here. Especially since we're in my element.

Entei: I won't be at a disadvantage if Molly wishes for the water not to weaken me.

Arixam: Then let me show you.

Arixam summoned one of her swords and fired a massive blast of water at Entei and it hit him and knocked him away. She fired numerous blasts of water and Entei fired a powerful blast of fire.

She dodged it and Elena fired a powerful blast of lightning at Entei. Venom fired blasts of black webbing and symbiote tentacles at Entei. But he dodged them.

Nightbird: It's combo time Arixam.

Arixam: You got it.

Nightbird pulled out 2 sais and Arixam fired a blast of water.

Nightbird and Arixam: MAELSTROM SAI SLASH!

The water merged with Nightbird's sais and turned them into sais of water and he threw them at Entei. He dodged them and fired more fire and Onix deflected it.

Brock: Lets get them Onix! Use Sandstorm!

Onix fired a massive blast of sand and dust.

Arcee ran fast.

Arcee and Brock: SAND WIND DASH!

The sand merged with Arcee's speed and it obscured Entei's view.

Me: Molly please listen. You have to realize what you're doing. Entei took Ash's mother and brainwashed her. You can come with us and we can give you all kinds of Pokemon. Real Pokemon.

Molly began to realize that I was right and my voice was getting through to her. I held out my hand to her and she had tears welling up in her eyes and then she took my hand and hugged me and broke down crying and I comforted her.

Entei: I will not let you take Molly away from me!

Entei vanished.

Me: We have to go after Entei.

Molly: He went up to my room.

We went out of the lake room and we went up more stairs.

Molly: This is my room.

We went in and we saw Delia and her eyes were blank.

Me: She has been brainwashed. Let me do this.

I used my hypnotic glare on her and clapped my hands and broke her out of it.

Delia: What happened? Where am I?

Ash: Mom! Thank goodness you're all right.

Delia: Ash. What happened?

Entei: You all ruined everything!

We saw Entei.

Firestar: Hang on, Mrs. Ketchum. We're getting you out of here!

Me: You guys go. This is now between me and Entei.

Lincoln: We're not leaving without you J.D.!

Me: Don't worry buddy. I'll be just fine.

Nico: Lets go guys. Come on!

Nico lead everyone out of the castle.

Me: Now it's you and me Entei.

Entei: So be it. I will protect Molly as long as that is her wish.

Me: We'll see.

(Kouen {Crimson Flames} Plays)

I go Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel and I flew at Entei and he flew at me with incredible speed and I fired a shockwave blast and blew him back and he fired a purple fire blast at me and I fired a powerful fire blast as well. Entei dodged it and it hit the wall and exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMMM!

We both fired powerful blasts of fire and they collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion blew half of the castle tower apart. We went out of the dust cloud.

Me: Time to get serious. (Echoing) **EARTH STYLE NINJA ART: CRYSTAL TREMOR!**

The Earth shook and out came a massive Mongolian Death Worm made of pure pink crystal and it went at Entei without warning and he got slashed in the head. But he was far from finished.

Entei: You will never win and I will protect Molly as long as that is her wish!

Me: Like hell you will! (Echoing) **DARK STYLE NINJA ART: MIDNIGHT RIDE!**

I fired a shroud of darkness and it turned into a pack of wolves and they went at Entei and they reached him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOMM! KRABOOOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOM! KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Entei got up and he fired a massive ball of purple fire and I fired a massive ball of fire as well. Our techniques collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The fiery explosion blew apart much of the castle.

Me: He's really tough. But so am I. (Echoing) **LAVA STYLE NINJA ART: VOLCANIC WILDFIRE!**

An earthquake shook the land and a massive wave of lava exploded out of the ground and turned into a tsunami of molten lava. It turned into a massive swarm of scarabs made of pure lava and they went at Entei and burned him. He was injured but not out.

Me: What does it take to stop this monster!? (Echoing): **STORM STYLE NINJA ART: ELECTRICAL MAYHEM!**

I fired a massive stream of lightning and it turned into a massive stampede of Triceratops. Entei tried to get out of the way but escape was completely impossible and the lightning triceratops hit him and exploded.

Entei: You will never win J.D.!

Me: Good always triumphs over evil Entei and you will never have Molly as your own daughter!

Entei roared in ferocious fury and went at me and I teleported and he fired a massive ball of purple fire.

Me: KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave at the ball of fire and it hit it and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Team Rocket is with Nico and the others and they got to the door and then the explosion from our fight was destroying everything as he saw it coming.

Nico: Oh (Censored)! Go guys! Go!

James: Hurry before you're all toast!

They got out and ran as fast as they could and the powerful explosion completely destroyed the whole castle and blew them away from in and they landed in a field away from the blast.

I landed by them.

Me: Are you all okay?

Nico: We are J.D. I also caught a Kabuto and Omastar along the way.

Me: Nice job man.

* * *

In the control room, everyone saw the battle.

Lori: Those techniques J.D. used were literally amazing!

Aylene C.: They sure were powerful.

Linka: It's amazing that J.D. can use techniques of that kind of magnitude and power.

Laney: It sure is.

Luan: They sure were a Blast. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of them laughed while everyone else groaned.

* * *

In the field we saw the castle completely destroyed and burning in a massive fireball.

Me: That was intense.

Nico: It sure was. But...

James (to Nico as I have a weird look): You ok? You're giving the three of us a strange look.

Nico: Oh, me? I'm fine.

Jessie: Look, twerp. We're not really good at mushy stuff.

Meowth: If you got something to say, then just spit it out.

Nico: Well, you three would make good heroes someday.

Entei then landed by us and he was nearly exhausted.

Nico: Entei, stand down! I can tell you're getting exhausted. If you keep fighting us, you'll end up killing yourself!

Entei: I will fight to the death if I have to as long as that is her wish!

Mewtwo: Fine, Entei. Kill us. But will that really make Molly happy?

Me: No it won't Entei.

Molly: That's enough daddy! You've done enough.

Nico: Entei, just because you were created by the Unown doesn't mean you can't be real. If you let me catch you, I can make you flesh and blood.

Me: We have the power to do so.

Molly: Let them do it.

I used my power to make him fully real and Nico threw a pokeball and caught Entei.

Me: Way to go man. You now have one of the Legendary Wolves.

Nico: I sure do.

Then a massive energy imbalance was happening and the ground was shaking violently.

Me: Uh oh!

Lincoln: What is it?

Firestar: I don't know. But whatever it is it sure doesn't sound good!

Me: It's the Unown. Their power is losing control and their psychic concentration is out of whack! Come on!

We went to the chamber of the Unown and we saw that they were totally out of whack.

Me: We have to hit them with our power to stop them! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

I fired a massive Green Energy Wave at the Unown and it hit them and exploded!

KRABOOOOOOMMMM!

Mewtwo: Final Smash time! PSYCHIC ENERGY BALL EXPLOSION!

Mewtwo fired a massive psychic energy ball at the Unown and it exploded with amazing power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Firestar: Let me stop them! FIRESTAR BLASTWAVE!

Firestar fired a powerful blast of fire and it hit the Unown and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Unown were knocked unconscious and Nico threw a powerful Ultra Pokeball and caught all 26 of them all at once into it. The manor reverted back to normal.

We saved Molly and brought an end to the Spell of The Unown. Molly looked amazing as a teen. I gave Molly the memories Ash and Nico told me about and the Simulator ended and we came out and everyone cheered wildly.

Me: That was an awesome battle.

Ash: (To the Viewers) Never mess with forces you don't even know.

Me: You said it Ash.

The Hale Mansion now lives on our neighborhood.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Pokemon Spell of The Unown was an awesome movie. It was the 3rd movie of the series. It was awesome! I got the ideas for the U-Rank Jutsu from my books at home. I wrote them in books I wrote. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	664. Adventures Into The Unknown

Part 1: A NASTY PATTY AND A DEATH ROW INMATE

* * *

It starts at the estate with us watching TV, playing card games and reading books.

Me: So far all things have been quiet.

Nico: They sure have. But J.D. those U-Rank techniques you demonstrated were amazing.

Lincoln: They sure were.

Vince: They sure packed a destructive wallop.

Me: Stop it guys. You're gonna give me a swollen head.

Everyone laughed. Just then a news bulletin came on.

Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

Me: Uh oh.

News Reporter: 48 hours ago, notorious mugger and inmate on South Carolina's Death Row, Jason Sternwell had escaped from prison. He was scheduled to be executed yesterday but he escaped before doing so. The FBI put a huge bounty on his head dead.

Me: That maniac Jason is on the run!?

Tara: I thought you locked him up?

Me: We did and we threw him in prison before we killed the Shredder. Lets see here.

The computer popped up and we saw that he was heading right for Gotham Royal York.

Me: He's almost here.

Lori: I hope he enjoyed his short-lived freedom, cause when I'm done with him he will literally be turned into a human pretzel!

Me: No Lori. I have a better idea.

Nico: If that scumbag wants a pony ride, we'll give him a pony ride! (Ed and Leni stare at me confused) You know? To jail!

Lily: I have a feeling I know what you're gonna do J.D. Mr. SquarePants taught me how to make a burger that can kill people.

Me: Really? This I got to see. He was scheduled to be executed yesterday. And his death is overdue. Now here's what we do.

I gathered everyone together in a huddle and went over the plan.

Outside Jason was running fast as the cops were closing in.

Jason S.: I have to hide!

Jason was at a door and he went in. But what he never realized was that he went into our estate. A Death Sentence for any criminal.

Jason S.: (Panting) I think I lost them.

Jason turned and he saw a replica of the Krusty Krab restaurant.

Jason S.: As long as I'm here I might as well get a snack.

Jason took a table and ordered a Krabby Patty.

In the Kitchen, Lily was showing me the burger she made. It was a disgusting Krabby Patty with what appeared to be pimples, green meat, mold and all that crud.

YUCK AND MAJOR PUKESTORM!

Me and Lily and her siblings had clothespins on our noses.

Me: (Nasally) That is one disgusting Krabby Patty, Lily.

Lily: (Nasally) Mr. SquarePants calls it the Nasty Patty.

Lori: (Nasally) That is literally perfect.

Laney: (Nasally) Jason will be sorry he came here.

Lincoln: (Nasally) This will show that rotten egg never to come here.

Lola: (Nasally) I already called the FBI and they're on their way.

Me: Perfect.

Lana: (Nasally) How did you get the recipe for this rotten patty Lily?

Lily: I had to ask Mr. Squarepants for it and he let me have it because he never wants to use it again.

FLASHBACK

Lily: Mr. SquarePants, do you still have recipe for the Nasty Patty?

SpongeBob: I sure do Lily and you're more than welcome to have it.

Lily: So you're giving me the recipe for the Nasty Patty, Mr. Squarepants?

SpongeBob: I sure am. You're more than welcome to use it on Criminals.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lily: I figured this would be the first time to use it.

Me: Good work Lily.

Nico: (Nasally) Let me add some of Stinkor and Clancy's powers to the mix.

Nico did so and the patty released a stench from it that turned into a menacing Skull and Crossbones.

Me: It's death on a bun.

Lucy: (Nasally) Wicked.

I put a genjutsu on the Nasty Patty to make it look like a normal Krabby Patty.

Me: Here we go.

I gave him the burger and went back to the kitchen and we watched and waited.

Jason S.: Oh boy. I was sick of prison food.

We saw him eat the burger and then after finishing it, sirens were heard.

Jason S.: Oh no! I gotta...

Then the Nasty Patty went to work and it was destroying him from the inside and he was foaming at the mouth and it made him violently convulse and it was making blood come out of his eyes and ears.

The FBI came in and they saw him convulsing.

Me: Hello Agents.

Agent Waco: J.D. good to see you again. Jason Sternwell went into your estate.

Me: Yep. And we gave him a poisonous burger that Lily made.

Jason was dead.

Me: That's it for him.

Agent Waco: What kind of burger was it?

Me: It was a burger that Lily was taught by her boss called The Nasty Patty.

Lily: It's a Krabby Patty that's really rotten. We only use it on escaped criminals that come here. There's a secret ingredient in it that is 100% fatal.

Agent Waco: And what is that?

Lisa held up a green bottle that had a skull and crossbones label on it.

Lisa: Venom from the sting of the _Chironex Fleckeri_ ; Street name - Sea Wasp. The most venomous jellyfish known to man.

Me: One sting from that jellyfish can kill you in minutes.

Lisa held up a yellow bottle also with a Skull and Crossbones symbol.

Lisa: And it also had the venom of the _Phyllobates Terribilis_ ; Street name - The Golden Poison Frog. The most venomous frog known to man.

Me: Two poisons from the most deadliest animals in the world killed a violent criminal doomed to die.

Nico: Jason Sternwell you have failed this world.

We laughed.

Me: You said it man.

We high five.

Sheila (sees Sternwell): It's times like this that I wish I still had my mutant form.

Lori: You literally don't want that again Sheila.

Sheila: You're right.

Vince: This dirtbag will never be welcome here on Earth ever again.

Agent Waco: Well done to all of you.

Nico: Ok, let's make sure he's actually dead before burying him.

Nico poked his body with a stick and Jason was dead all right.

Nico: He's dead all right.

Me: Yep.

Jason's body was taken away and was cremated. We were given a $50,000,000.00 cash reward and the Loud kids spent it on their favorite things. Clothes, jewelry, games, comics, food, everything.

* * *

Part 2: MYSTERY OF THE POKEMON SLEEP WAVES

* * *

In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, I was riding my Rapidash and Lincoln, Laney and Nick were with me. Lincoln was riding his Rapidash and Laney and Nick were on a Flygon.

Me: Wow. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Home of the Philly Cheesesteak Sandwich.

Lincoln: I love Philly Cheesesteaks. (Drools)

Laney: (Drools) They are so delicious.

Nick F.: They are the best in America.

Me: Not only that but Philadelphia has a lot of history that dates back to before the American Revolution. It was founded in 1682. Let me show you one of my favorite buildings.

We went to one of the first ever buildings in the city: Independence Hall.

Me: Here we are guys. Independence Hall. The headquarters of the American Revolution and the site of where the Declaration of Independence and the United States Constitution was made. It was in this building back on July 4th, 1776 that the Declaration of Independence was drafted and on September 17th, 1787 that the United States Constitution was drafted.

Nick F.: That's right. It's one of my favorite buildings here in Pennsylvania.

Me: Mine too.

Laney: It's so amazing.

Lincoln: So why are we in Philadelphia?

Me: The satellites have picked up a disturbance here and we have to find out what it is.

We went back to the city and looked around. We found a bunch of posters on a building wall. We saw a woman sad.

Me: Excuse me ma'am. Are you all right?

Woman: I'm so upset because my son Arnold just disappeared. He's been gone for three days. I can't find him anywhere.

Me: And you haven't heard from him ever since?

Woman: Not a word.

Lincoln: Has he got off to become a Pokemon Trainer?

Woman: He did like Pokemon of course, but he never mentioned anything about becoming a trainer.

Nick F.: Don't you think he'll probably just come home soon?

Woman: Mm-mm. My son isn't the only child who's disappeared recently.

Me: He's not. How many more are there?

The woman looked at the posters we saw earlier.

Woman: See those posters?

Me: We saw them just as we saw you sitting here.

Woman: Those are pictures of all the children that have disappeared.

Laney: That many?

Lincoln: This must be a pretty dangerous city.

Me: Philadelphia has been called one of the highest Homicide Rated cities in the country. It's loaded with all kinds of dangerous and violent criminals. That's why they call it Homicide City.

Lincoln: That bad!?

Nick F.: Yeah.

We then saw Officer Jenny.

Jenny: They certainly were nice children.

Me: Don't worry ma'am. We'll help you find your son and the missing children.

Woman: Oh thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

We were walking with Officer Jenny.

Jenny: All of the missing children disappeared exactly three days ago.

Me: That is so coincidental.

Laney: Besides that, do the missing children have anything else in common?

Jenny: They don't have a thing in common. But I think other kids may know something about.

Me: We better check out the Pokemon center then.

We went into the Pokemon Center. We asked some kids some questions. But they didn't know anything.

I was talking to the Nurse Joy.

Me: Are you related to the Nurse Joy in Miami, Florida?

Nurse Joy: I sure am.

Me: Cool. I was sent by her to deliver some medicine to a very sick Shellder in the Bahamas.

Nurse Joy: Oh wow. J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: The one and only. We're investigating what caused these children to just vanish 72 hours ago.

Nurse Joy: Oh those missing children. I saw it on the news. I'd like to help you, but right now, I'm afraid I've got my hands full with our own mystery.

Me: Why what's the problem?

Nurse Joy: All the Pokemon here at the center are behaving very strangely.

Me: Like how?

We went back to the health room and we saw a Cubone, an Oddish, a Magikarp, a Psyduck and a Charmander weak and drained.

Nurse Joy: Just look at Cubone, and Oddish. Even Magikarp is affected and it's usually full of life.

Me: Boy these Pokemon are running on empty.

Laney: What do you think might be causing it?

Nick F.: I don't have any idea.

Lincoln: Same here.

Nurse Joy: The flame on this Charmander could go out any minute.

Me: Boy this is bad. We have to do something. Do you know what's causing all of this Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: I have no idea.

Lincoln: How long have they been acting this way?

Nurse Joy: Since three days ago.

Me: Three days ago? This is worse than we first thought.

Laney: And that's exactly when all those children disappeared right?

Jenny: I wonder if maybe there's some kind of connection between the children's disappearance and the Pokemon's lack of energy.

Me: That could very well be the case.

Nick F.: We have to find out. Their parents are worried sick for them.

Jenny: Something's very strange. (Beeping was heard) Huh?

Me: What's that noise?

Laney: Is that your radio Officer Jenny?

Jenny: Hm-mm.

Jenny pulled out a strange device and it was picking up something.

Jenny: It's picking up something.

Me: What's that device for?

Jenny: This is a sleep wave detector.

Me: Sleep wave detector? Interesting.

Jenny: Lately I've been picking up sleep waves.

Nick F.: What are they?

Jenny: Wavelengths that induce sleep.

Nurse Joy: But I'm sure there aren't any Pokemon that emit that wavelength in this center.

Jenny: They're from outside.

Me: Let me see.

I concentrated and I sensed a huge amount of sleep waves in the center.

Me: The sleep waves are all over the Pokemon Center. They might be connected with the children disappearing and the Pokemon's lack of energy.

Jenny: I think we better find the source of these sleep waves.

Me: Okay.

We followed the sleep waves to a tall skyscraper.

Jenny: They're coming from this building. They seem to be coming from the roof.

Me: Then that's where we're headed. Lets head in.

We took the elevator to the roof.

Jenny: As we go up, the signal's getting stronger.

Me: That means we're getting close.

We got to the roof and Jenny opened a door and we got an amazing sight. It was a mansion on top of the building.

Me: Wow! There's a mansion on top of the skyscraper.

Laney: It's a beautiful house.

Jenny: It's coming from inside there.

Me: I sense it. Lets go.

We went to the mansion and we went in. We saw a bunch of people dressed in extravagant clothing and there was a Drowzee and a Hypno.

Man: Are you new members?

Me: We apologize for coming in unexpectedly.

Jenny: We've been monitoring some sleep waves coming from up here.

Man: Sleep waves? Oh I know. This Hypno must've been emitting them.

Me: Of course. Hypnotic energy causes a sleep affect.

Lincoln: I think a Hypno is the evolved form of a Drowzee isn't it?

Me: That's right Lincoln.

Man: Yes and our Drowzee finally evolved into a Hypno. Three days ago.

Jenny: I knew it. That's just when those children vanished and the Pokemon started to lose all their energy.

Me: Far too coincidental.

Man 2: We've been using the Pokemon instead of using sleeping medicine.

Me: How does that work out?

Man 1: The members of the Pokemon Lover's Club.

Laney: The Pokemon Lover's Club?

Man 1: Precisely.

Me: That sounds like a very extravagant club.

Man 1: It is. You see, all of our members absolutely adore Pokemon, and well, Hypno has become our favorite Pokemon. Everyone's hard work paid off when Drowzee finally evolved.

Me: That's really interesting. Me and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm have a lot of Pokemon. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln Loud, The Thunderbird Ace.

Laney: I'm his little sister Laney Loud, Nature's Ecomancer.

Nick F.: And I'm Nick Flemming, The Viscosian Warrior.

Man: It's an honor to meet you all.

Woman: We are honored you're all here.

Man: Yes. Living our lives in the city can be very stressful and all the members suffer from insomnia, so we've come to rely on Hypno's powers to help us get to sleep at night.

Me: That's really interesting.

We saw the Hypno do it's thing and it was amazing to see it in action.

Me: That explains it. Hypno's sleep waves are affecting the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center by zapping their energy.

Man: It must be a...

Lincoln: A Side effect?

Me: That's what I was thinking. Hypno's hypnotic powers are usually just used only on other Pokemon. Since the wavelength was changed to affect humans, it's creating a side effect for the Pokemon.

Man: Hmm. Somehow, we've accidentally caused a terrible situation.

Me: It's not your fault. You had no idea that this would happen. But I have a suspicion. I bet that wavelength can even affect some kids that are sensitive to it too.

Jenny: That might be the case.

Me: Let me see here.

I concentrated and picked up some unusual brainwave activity coming from the park in the city.

Me: I found something in the park. Follow me!

We went to the Philadelphia park and we made a surprising discovery. We found all the missing children and they were all acting like Pokemon.

Jenny: These are all the missing children.

Laney: Why are they all acting like Pokemon?

Me: Brock told me it was called Pokemonitis.

Lincoln: Pokemonitis?

Me: With that new wavelength, the children who were exposed to Hypno's sleep waves think that they're Pokemon now.

Laney: That is mega strange.

Me: It sure is. Officer Jenny I have a solution on how to get the kids back to normal.

Jenny: What's that?

Me: I can use my hypnotic powers to remove the hypnosis done to them and revert them back. I was able to knock out a Hypno with my hypnotic glare in Morocco.

Lincoln: We saw that and that was so cool!

Me: It sure was.

Nick F.: That was amazing that you were able to do that.

Me: It sure was. All right. Here goes.

I focused and glared hard and I had hypnotic energy swirls emit from my eyes. These were dream wavelengths and they were gonna counteract against the sleep wavelengths. They all fell asleep. I clapped my hands and the kids were all back to normal.

Me: It worked!

Man: Your hypnosis powers are amazing J.D.

Me: Thank you.

The kids went back to their homes.

Woman: (Offscreen) Arnold!

We saw Arnold and his mom reunite.

Arnold: Mommy!

They hugged.

Woman: (To me) Thank you so much for finding my boy.

Me: You're welcome. It was the hypnotic energy from a Hypno that was causing the children to disappear. It caused them to turn into Pokemon. I used my hypnotic powers to return them to normal.

Woman: Wow!

Arnold: That is so amazing!

Laney: It sure is.

Lincoln: We have to save those Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Me: Right. Lets get over there.

I did the same thing and the Pokemon were revitalized. We solved a huge mystery in Philadelphia.

* * *

Part 3: TERROR OF THE POKEMON OF DESTRUCTION

* * *

Me, Xerneas, Nico, Mewtwo, Ash, Serena, Earth and Lincoln were riding Rapidash and flying and we were in the forests of Russia. The satellites picked up a cave hidden in the forest. We are in the forest near the Tunguska crater to investigate.

We arrived at the cave.

Xerneas: This place is very familiar to me.

Me: What is it Xenia?

Xerneas: I remember it from hundreds of years ago.

Lincoln: That's interesting.

We went into the cave and we saw an amazing grove and we saw what looked like a statue of a young girl. We gasped.

Me: What is this place?

Xerneas: I remember now. It's the place where Jan placed the statue of his love Aila after my brother Yveltal destroyed and killed the land.

Nico: Yveltal, the Pokemon of Destruction?

Xerneas: Yes. A long time ago, a warrior named Jan set out to try and destroy my brother. But Yveltal was far too powerful for him to even match and his love Aila jumped in front of my brother's attack and she was turned to stone as a result.

Lincoln: That is awful.

Serena: Yveltal is extremely dangerous. I heard he has the power to destroy the entire planet.

Xerneas: Yes. My brother has that kind of power. His signature attack is Oblivion Wing and it can kill anything it touches or turn anything to stone.

Earth: That is horrible.

Mewtwo: She sacrificed herself to save her love.

Earth: That is terrible. (Crying)

Lincoln comforted her.

Me: Yveltal's power is immense and he can destroy the entire planet if he wanted to.

Xerneas: My brother has that kind of power.

Nico: What a terrible power. This planet is our home and he has no right to destroy everything and everyone we care about.

Xerneas: I know.

We went up Aila's stone statue and she was turned to stone because of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing attack.

Me: I can't even begin to imagine what her final moments were.

J.D. 2: J.D. I know a way you can bring her back to life.

My Ebonwu Squadron self talks to me through my E crest in the middle of my forehead.

Me: How can we do that?

J.D. 2: Just place the E crest on your forehead in the middle of her forehead and it'll resurrect her and engraft her with the knowledge of this time. But it'll also make her an Ebonwu.

Me: It's worth a shot.

I take the Ebonwu Crest and place it in the middle of Aila's forehead and in a blinding flash of light, we saw Aila get resurrected and she had wings that were yellow and green and she had the power of all of nature. She also had an E crest in the Middle of her forehead.

Aila collapsed and we caught her.

Me: Wow! That was so awesome!

We watched over her and she woke up.

Aila: What happened?

Me: I brought you back to life. You were turned stone after you jumped in front of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing attack to save Jan.

Aila: Who are you?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Aila: Jan must be dead.

Xerneas: He is Aila. I'm sorry. The decay of time took him.

Aila: How long was I frozen in stone?

Me: 1,000 years.

Aila then broke down crying and Xerneas comforted her.

Me: I'm sorry Aila.

Then we suddenly felt a massive energy signal.

Me: Wow! Do you feel that?

Lincoln: I sure do.

Nico: What in the world is emitting that terrible energy?

Xerneas: It's Yveltal. He has awakened from his hibernation.

Ash: So Yveltal is awake?

Serena: This is really bad!

Me: We have to stop him.

Nico: We can't kill him. A human killing a Pokemon is cold blooded murder.

Me: I know. Maybe we can separate Yveltal and make an evil version of him for Pokemon to kill.

Xerneas: That's a good idea J.D.

Lincoln: It just might work.

Nico: I'm gonna be honest. Killing a Pokemon, even if it's an evil version, is a line we'll never be able to uncross.

Mewtwo: Then it's a good thing I'm crossing that line for you. Humans killing Pokemon is bad no matter what the reason. But a Pokemon killing another Pokemon will be justifiable.

Me: Lets go!

We went outside and we saw YVELTAL - THE POKEMON OF DESTRUCTION!

Yveltal is a large Pokémon with avian and draconic traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Yveltal's wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Yveltal's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on Yveltal's head and neck.

Yveltal has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. Yveltal has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When Yveltal's wings and tail are fully extended, Yveltal resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y.

Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Oblivion Wing.

Me: Yveltal - The Pokemon of Destruction.

Lincoln: It looks Pure Evil.

Me: And it's here to kill us all.

Xerneas: Brother! Stop this now!

Yveltal roared.

Me: Let me work my magic.

I fired a powerful blast of magic and it hit Yveltal and he was separated into two entities. One was good and the other was pure evil.

The Good Yveltal landed by us and he turned into an awesome young man with a ripped body, black hair, black and red wings, dragonic arms, black and red pants, black and red shoes, black and red tail, black and red fedora hat, black and grey vest and red hair and glowing blue eyes.

Xerneas: Brother.

Yveltal: Hello sister.

They hugged.

Me: Yveltal, I'm glad we are gonna destroy your evil self.

Yveltal: Thanks J.D. My human name is Yitzhak.

Me: That's an Israel name. I like it.

Yveltal: I'm glad. I'm also glad that my sister is in good hands.

Me: Thank you Yitzhak. We have to deal with your evil self.

Yveltal: Lets get him.

We went at the Evil Yveltal and I punched him in the face. He flew back and fired his Oblivion Wing at me and I fired a powerful energy blast and the blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, much of the forest was blown away.

Me: Wow! What power!

Nico: His power is incredible.

Then we saw a flamethrower blast hit Evil Yveltal and it exploded. We saw a Seviper.

Me: A Seviper.

We saw it's trainer. It was a girl with long black hair with red streaks in her hair, red eyes, and she had purple and black clothes and high heels and purple gloves.

Ash: Lucy!

Lucy (Pokemon): It's great to see you again Ash.

Serena: You know her Ash?

Ash: Lucy is one of the leaders I battled in the Battle Frontier.

Lucy (Pokemon): That's right.

Me: I remember that Ash. It's an honor to meet you. I take it you know May and Brock?

Lucy blushed when she heard me say Brock's name and I immediately knew that she was in love with him.

Me: I can tell you're in love with Brock. I have a knack for picking up on these things.

Lucy (Pokemon): Yes I am in love with Brock. He reminds me of someone I know.

Me: I can tell. After this is over, lets reunite the two of you and get you both together.

Lucy (Pokemon): I would like that.

Nico: You sure you don't want any help fighting Evil Yveltal?

Lucy (Pokemon): I'm sure. When there's a problem, I prefer to handle it myself. But I'll let Mewtwo help me.

Nico: Good. Because I honestly had some doubts on killing a Pokemon.

Springer: We're heading back to the estate. You two call us when Evil Yveltal is dead.

Nico: Okay.

Springer headed back to the estate.

Me: Lets get him!

We went at Evil Yveltal and then we felt tremendous footfalls.

Me: Wow! What is that?

Lincoln: It feels like an earthquake.

Nico: I think that is what is causing it! Look!

We looked and saw a Groudon - the Continent Pokemon.

Me: Oh wow! It's a Groudon!

Lincoln: That is a cool Pokemon!

Nico: It sure is.

Me: Yeah. And you have a Kyogre right Nico?

Nico: I sure do. It's the Ocean Pokemon. Groudon and Kyogre are said to be the legendary Pokemon that have formed the very planet itself.

Me: That's amazing. This one is mine.

Groudon fired a massive blast of lava from the ground and it hit the Evil Yveltal and burned it. I pulled out a Master Ball and caught the Groudon.

Xerneas formed a bow from her antler crown and she had an energy arrow ready.

Xerneas: You will never torment the planet we love ever again!

Xerneas fired the arrow it went straight into Evil Yveltal's black heart and he exploded all over the place and Evil Yveltal was dead.

Me: Nice shot!

Xerneas: Thanks J.D.

Yveltal: That's my sister. She is the great archer of life.

Aila: She did what Jan failed to do.

Me: Yep. Lucy, thank you for helping us.

Mewtwo was called in and we told him everything. After we did so we went back home. Along the way, Nico caught a Snorlax and a Aerodactyl.

* * *

We arrived back home and Brock was getting some help on how to act right around girls. We brought in Lucy and it was great for him to see her again and they were perfect for each other. Lucy and Brock went on a date and they were perfect.

* * *

Part 4: THE EVIL EARTHVILLAIN!

* * *

In the kitchen Me, Bai Tza, Laney and Lincoln were helping Lynn Sr. get test food ready for his new restaurant that was opening up soon.

Lynn Sr.: Okay. J.D. can you get me my Lynn-sagna sauce.

Me: Sure thing Mr. Lynn.

I flew up to the cabinet and got the tomato sauce.

Me: Here you go.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you. Ready for the meat.

Me: Okay.

I grab the meat from the fridge and I smelled a rotten odor.

Me: Ew! Mr. Lynn I think this meat has gone bad.

Lynn Sr. looked at it.

Lynn Sr.: You're right J.D. Better throw it out.

Me: Yeah. Bai Tza can you open the trash hole?

Bai Tza: You got it boss.

She snapped her fingers and a portal of water opened and I threw the meat away.

Evil Terra: Stop throwing food on me!

Me: What the? Was that Tara?

Lincoln: Oh. That's an evil Terra from the Teen Titans Go universe in there.

Me: I heard about that. They made her into an evil villain when in actuality the one we know is a great super heroine redeemed and a great mother that's getting married soon.

Laney: That is wrong on so many levels.

Me: We're gonna have to kill this evil version of Tara.

Lincoln: Lets get her.

We went out to the Training Yard.

Me: Okay, here we go. Bai Tza, open the trash hole.

Bai Tza: You got it boss. This Terra will never plague our dimension.

Bai Tza snapped her fingers and the trash hole opened and I threw a rope down.

Tara: I hope you know what you're doing J.D.

Me: Don't worry Tara. (Feels a pull) That's right.

Evil Terra came up and got out of the Trash Hole.

Evil Terra: I'm free! I'm finally free! I can't believe it! Now I can finally get my revenge!

Me: I'm afraid you're too late Terra. The Titans you faced in your universe are dead. We killed them.

Evil Terra saw us.

Evil Terra: You killed the Titans!?

Me: We did. We killed the Titans in your universe because they were a mockery to all superheroes and super heroines everywhere and they resurfaced in our universe and became a stupid version of the Legion of Doom and we killed them all one by one.

Evil Terra was shocked and infuriated. She spent all that time in the trash hole plotting and scheming her revenge all for nothing!

Tara: And you make me sick just looking at you!

Evil Terra saw her good counterpart.

Evil Terra: You! You look like me!

Tara: I may be you but you are ruining my good image! I can't believe that you are evil and you are everything that I absolutely despise.

Evil Terra (to Tara): You had so much power. And you gave it all up? And for what?! That stupid green goofball?! The one from my world couldn't even tell that I was manipulating him!

Tara (to Evil Terra): I will never become you! NEVER!

Beast Boy: Because that version of me was too much of a stupid idiot with a brain the size of a peanut!

Gloria: And you have none of the qualities neither mommy or daddy have!

Selina: You are an ugly freak who cares about no one other than herself!

Me: You tell her girls.

Cornelia: Show that hot headed monster that looks like your mother what for.

Selina: Thanks Cornelia.

Gloria: (To Evil Terra) You are a heartless monster with a black heart of darkness and no conscience!

Gloria levitated a rock and threw it at the Evil Terra and it hit her in the face.

POW!

Me: Ooh! Ouch. That must've really hurt.

Evil Terra: You little brats!

?: I'll kill them for you.

A figure came out and it was a man dressed in a pink battle uniform with Kill You on his back and he had black pants and a braided ponytail with a pink bow and he had mechanical arms and a mechanical helmet. It was Mercenary Tao.

Me: (In my head) Wait a second. I know him. That's Mercenary Tao, one of Master Goku's childhood enemies. Master Goku told me he blew him up with a thermite grenade that exploded in his face. But what is he doing here?

Tao's right hand fell off and his arm was now a powerful blaster. He pointed it at Beast Boy, Tara, Gloria and Selina.

Tao: No hard feelings you brats. It's just a job. DODONPA WAVE FIRE!

Tao fired a powerful energy wave and it hit the ground by them and exploded!

KRABOOMM!

Tao: (Malevolent chuckle)

When the smoke cleared I was standing unscathed and Beast Boy, Tara, Selina and Gloria were unharmed.

Tao: Say what!?

Me: You messed with the wrong people!

I go Super Angel.

Tao: Cocky little kid. No matter, this will shut him up.

He prepared another blast. I fired an energy blast and blew his arm off.

Me: You don't have any idea who you are dealing with Tao. Master Goku should've killed you when he had the chance.

Tao: What!? How do you know Goku?

Me: I'm one of his students and Master Goku is my teacher. Unlike Master Goku, I don't show any mercy to my enemies.

I fired an energy blast at him and before he even could react, Tao was completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: Go to Hell, Tao.

Tara: And stay there. (To Evil Terra) You will never ruin my life ever again.

Evil Terra: Then you will die!

The Heartless that appeared before us looked like one of Slade's robots. But the main difference was that this one had guns and swords. Tara recognized the Heartless immediately.

Tara: Slade?

Slade Ninja: Looks like I don't need you anymore, Terra. Especially since I found a version of you that's met my expectations.

Me: But that's impossible! You're dead!

My dark orb detector picked up a Dark Orb.

Me: Evil Terra has a dark orb.

Robin (Teen Titans): Slade! I don't know how this evil Terra brought you back but we're sending you back to Hell.

Tara: You made my life a living nightmare Slade and you will die again!

Slade Ninja: Don't be a fool, Terra! The Titans don't trust you. (tries to punch Robin but he dodges) And Titans, Terra betrayed you. Made fools out of you. (fires gun at Robin) How many times will you have your trust trampled, Robin?

Robin (dodges bullets): Trust isn't a weakness, Slade. It's a sign for bravery, and Tara showed me that she's a hero at heart since the day she got her memory back.

Me: You are the biggest fool if you follow such beliefs Slade. People like you make me sick and it's those people I kill! You have no honor and that's why Shanan took your life. People like you deserve to be forever damned and sent to Hell.

Nico: Slade Wilson you have failed this world!

Me: And the Afterlife.

Then Shanan flew in and kicked the Slade Ninja in the face and he crashed into a training post.

Shanan: Slade Wilson. I thought I killed you.

Slade Ninja: Shanan. You did kill me.

Shanan: You made Tara sacrifice herself and I will never forgive you for everything you've done! How can I forget what you have done?

Shanan had a memory flashback in the events of Nature's Babysitting Adventure. She remembers Terra making the ultimate sacrifice to stop a volcano from destroying the whole city. In the end Terra paid the ultimate price to save the entire city from total destruction.

Shanan: I'll never forget. You made countless people suffer all for your own selfish pleasures. And after you made Tara commit the ultimate sacrifice. She sacrificed herself to atone for the crimes you made her do against her will. I swore that I would avenge her. I'm going to make sure you suffer 1,000 deaths for your crimes! I will have my revenge!

Shanan screamed in a massive explosion of rage and hatred beyond all form of recognition.

Me: Slade, you will never be welcome in our world ever again!

Shanan went Super Angel 20,000 Nature Fairy and she went at Slade and kicked him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Shanan fired a massive blast of fire at him and blasted his arm off.

Shanan: That was for trying to kill the Titans!

Shanan kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and punched him in the face and fired a massive blast of green fire and blasted his leg off.

Shanan: That was for turning Robin against the Titans!

Shanan then fired another blast of green fire and blasted a huge hole into his chest!

Shanan: That was for Terra and making her life Hell!

Shanan then charged up a Kamehameha wave to maximum power.

Shanan: And this is for me! JUST FOR PISSING ME OFF! KAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shanan fired a massive Kamehameha Wave and it enveloped Slade and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Shanan: Go back to Hell and stay there Slade.

Evil Terra: I won't stop until I kill you all!

Evil Terra then summoned a Cursed Coach and a Symphony Master Unversed.

Me: A Cursed Coach and a Symphony Master Unversed.

Po, Springer, Terrorsaur and Reflector arrived.

Po: This is gonna be awesome!

Terrorsaur: Lets get him. Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed.

Reflector and Springer Transformed.

Po: Lets go!

Po went at the Cursed Coach and used a wide variety of Kung Fu moves on it. He then spun really fast and stopped suddenly and fired a green blast of energy and blew the Cursed Coach away and Springer jumped into the path of the coach and fired a wind tunnel laser.

Springer: Combo time!

Po: You got it Springer.

Po did some stances and formed a powerful fireball.

Springer fired his wind tunnel laser.

Springer and Po: MONGOLIAN FIRE WINDSTORM!

Po fired the fireball and the windstorm merged with it and it turned into a vortex of fire and sucked in the Cursed Coach and vaporized it.

Po: That... Was... AWESOME!

Me: It sure was. Those were awesome moves.

Po: Those moves were the Thundering Wind Hammer and the Mongolian Fireball.

Me: That was awesome!

Reflector turned into a camera.

Me: You can turn into a camera Reflector?

Reflector: I sure can.

Me: Oh I get it.

I took him and got into the Symphony Master's face.

Me: Say cheese.

I press his button and it emitted a blinding flash that stunned the Symphony master.

Terrorsaur fired his energy gun.

Reflector: Combo time.

Terrorsaur: You got it.

Reflector fired a heat ray and Terrorsaur fired a laser blast from his eyes.

Terrorsaur and Reflector: SCHLIEREN HEATWAVE LASER!

The blasts combined and the laser had heat lines around it and it hit the Symphony Master and vaporized it.

Evil Terra summoned a lot of Heartless and Nico fired Yveltal's Oblivion Wing attack and the powerful red ray turned all the Heartless into stone and they shattered. Some of them were vaporized into nothing.

The dark orb shattered and we got an incredible power boost as a result.

Tara: You are next evil me.

Evil Terra: You will die first.

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this but Tara Markov A.K.A. Terra you have failed this world as a girlfriend, as a superhero and a great parent!

Evil Terra: Hey that is Green Arrow's line and you are not allowed to use it!

Me: Shut your mouth you old hag!

Tara punched her in the face and lifted 2 boulders and slamed them into her and Beast Boy turned into a Spinosaurus. Evil Terra got out and Beast Boy grabbed her leg and threw her into the air.

Gloria and Selena turned into hummingbirds and flew into the air and Selena turned into a Brachiosaurus and slammed the Evil Terra into the ground with devastating force.

KRABLAMM!

Me: Wow! Selina and Gloria both inherited Beast Boy and Tara's powers.

Gloria levitated a lot of rocks and threw them at the Evil Terra and they slammed into her.

Beast Boy: It's final smash time!

Tara: You got it Gar. FURY OF A VOLCANIC QUAKE!

Tara shook the ground big and a massive jet of lava exploded out and it sent the Evil Terra into the air and burned her bad.

Beast Boy: My turn! WRATH OF THE ANIMAL KINGDOM!

Beast Boy fired a wave of Energy in the form of numerous animals of the animal kingdom and they hit and mauled Evil Terra. Evil Terra was down. But she was not beaten.

Me: It's over Terra. You've lost.

Evil Terra was badly mangled up and hurt.

Evil Terra: I won't give up until you all are dead!

Me: Terra, there's no point in continuing to fight. You can barely stand let alone fight so there's no point in going on. Just give up and accept defeat like a man. Er.. Woman.

Evil Terra: No! I will not stop until you're all dead! IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!

Evil Terra began charging up her power to an incredible level.

Me: Oh no! She's turning herself into a bomb! She's turning her life force into energy!

Nico: She's gonna blow herself up and try to take us with her!

Me: Lets get out of here!

We ran fast and got into the house and put the force field up. Evil Terra released all her power. When it faded, Evil Terra became a stone statue and she was dead. In the end, she blew herself up all for nothing.

We went outside and saw the evil Terra as a statue.

Me: That's it for her guys. Her energy signal has completely disappeared. This version of Tara was overwhelmed with so much hatred and evil. She was a monster.

Gloria: This version of mommy gave her a really bad name.

Cornelia: She was a total animal. She had no love for anyone but herself.

Megan: You said it Cornelia.

Me: She was completely devoid of a conscience and turned into a heartless sociopathic monster. Hellbent on killing the Titans. Burn in Hell Tara Markov A.K.A. Terra the Earth Destroyer.

Tara: You said it J.D. This witch deserves it.

Gloria and Selena now hate the monster this evil version of their mother became. We placed the stone body of Evil Terra in our garden with the statue of Saluk and she was a trophy.

Tara: You two were so great. I'm proud of both of you.

Gloria and Selena: Thanks Mommy.

Tara: (To the Viewers) You try to soil my image and there will be major consequences.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to make this a multi-part chapter. I got the idea for the 1st part of the chapter from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Nasty Patty. If I ate a burger like that I would hurl my guts out all over the place and puke up my stomach as well as my intestines. YUCK! I got the idea for the 2nd part from the episode of the 1st series of Pokemon - Hypno's Naptime. That was a great episode and it was an awesome mystery episode. I got the idea for the third part from the final episode of Pokemon XY & Z and it was really sad that the Pokemon Yveltal killed Aila like that and turned her to stone. Jan wanted to try and bring her back but it was all for nothing. The final part is a fight with Terra from TTG. What infuriated me was the fact that in that show they turned Terra into a pure evil monster, hellbent on killing the Titans. Beast Boy tried to help her but in the end she was only using him. I liked the original Terra the best. But in the end of the 2nd Season she made the ultimate sacrifice to atone for all the terrible crimes Slade made her do against her will. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	665. Fall of A Rogue Agent

It starts at the estate. I was working on a way to figure out how to destroy the asteroid that slams into the Earth in the year 3,000. So far all my data couldn't find anything. The project I was working on was called Project Supernova. The asteroid was 100 miles wide, and it came from the Triangulum Galaxy 2.723 million light-years away from Earth. It was moving at 37,000 miles per second or 155,200,000 miles per hour or 20% the speed of light.

Me: Boy this asteroid that's going to crash into us is a huge mystery. How does an asteroid from the Triangulum Galaxy moving at 37,000 miles per second get to Earth in 1,000 years?

Lincoln: That is a huge mystery J.D.

Me: Hmm. I have a theory. An asteroid travelling at 37,000 miles per second would take millions of years to reach us at that speed from that distance. According to the laws of physics, no object can travel faster than the speed of light. But there is a possibility. The asteroid got here in that time by traveling through a black hole and it got pushed out through a white hole which brought it to our galaxy just outside our solar system.

Lisa: That does sound like a very plausible theory. But with an infinite number of black holes all over the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos it could've gone through any one of them.

Me: That's right. And it's one of those black holes that lead to our solar system. For years we believed that black holes were gateways to another dimension. The Asteroid that will hit us could've gone through any one of them that leads to our Solar System.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna destroy the asteroid?

Me: Well that's the problem. The entirety of the worlds nuclear arsenal is not gonna be enough. With over 7,000 megatons of TNT it would just be a small nick in the surface of the asteroid. We need a bomb that's over 120 times more powerful than the entire nuclear arsenal of the world and it carries enough power to vaporize that rock into dust. And an antimatter bomb would work. But those are still in the theoretically possible stages.

Lisa: An Antimatter explosion would have to carry the TNT equivalent of a hundred 100 megaton nuclear explosive devices to destroy it.

Me: (Growls) We have to think of something! I know the answer to destroying that rock is out there somewhere.

* * *

Later everything was quiet and we were watching TV, playing cards and reading books.

Luigi: Guys, for the next bad guy we kill, I want to use my Poltergust to suck his or her spirit into a painting.

Me: Okay Luigi.

Lola: As long as it is a good painting.

Nico (to Optimus Prime): Have fun finding new Autobots and Decepticons out there, Optimus.

Optimus Prime: Thanks. By the end of the day, I can guarantee that you'll get to meet some new friends.

Optimus Prime and the Autobots were out looking for more transformers to recruit.

Ben: If a bad guy attacks while Optimus and the others are out, I'll just use Omniprime to fill in the need for a Cybertronian.

Me: Good idea Ben.

Jessie (to Lucy (Pokemon): I hope there are no hard feelings between us.

Lucy (Pokemon): Of course not. I actually did appreciate the challenge your Seviper provided mine.

Jessie: Thanks Lucy.

Me: I'm glad you and Lucy are on good terms. But one thing still puzzles me. Brock what happened between you and Professor Ivy?

Brock then entered a dark cloud and crouched down onto the floor and went into a fetal position.

Brock: Don't mention that name.

Me: Uh oh.

Ash: (Whispers) Brock had some kind of falling out with Professor Ivy. He has been traumatized because of it.

Me: (Gasp) Oh no. Brock I'm so sorry.

Lucy was rubbing his back.

Lucy (Pokemon): It's gonna be all right Brock.

Me: Do you know what happened Misty?

Misty: No we don't. He won't tell us.

Me: Well he can tell us when he wants to.

May: Hey guys, me and Francis have something cool to show you.

Me; What you got May?

May: Me and Manaphy are gonna show you the Heart Swap ability.

Me: Lets see.

A blue light enveloped May and Francis and we saw 2 lights leave them and switched.

Francis (in May's body): This is so weird.

May (in Francis' body): Relax. This is Manaphy's Heart Swap. She can switch us back anytime.

Me: Whoa! That is awesome! I've seen that movie Freaky Friday and that was so funny and strange.

Nico: This does look similar.

Manaphy switched them back.

Francis: That was weird but cool.

Manaphy: It's one of my abilities.

Meowth: I really thought that was kind of cool.

We laughed.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

But the computer didn't pop up and instead we were all sucked in through a vacuum. We were heading down a chute and it took us to W.O.O.H.P. headquarters in Des Moines, Iowa.

(Note: I wanted to use Beverly Hills in California but it's too far away)

Me: This is amazing!

Sam (TS): Easy for you to say!

Clover: This is what happens to us every day!

Lori: This is literally fun!

We landed on a bed and it took us into the office of Sam, Clover and Alex's boss and superior Jerry Lewis.

Jerry: Welcome agents and Team Loud Phoenix Storm it's an honor to have you all here.

Me: Wow. Jerry Lewis of W.O.O.H.P. It's an honor to finally meet you in person.

Jerry: You too J.D.

Me: We were told so much about W.O.O.H.P and what it does.

Jerry: I had a feeling. I just want to thank you all for saving the girls from that quicksand the other day.

Me: It was Lincoln here that did that.

Alex: Yes he is the bravest boy in the world.

Clover: He sure is.

Lincoln: (Chuckles and blushes) Aw shucks.

Me: I have a feeling you brought us here because this isn't a social visit.

Jerry: Indeed.

Kim: So what's the sitch?

Jerry: Well just under 24 hours ago, Tim Scam escaped from our highest rank maximum security prison and is on the run.

Sam (TS): Tim Scam is on the loose again!?

Clover: That jerk!

Alex: He messed with us for the last time!

Me: I take it you have a really bad history with this guy.

Sam (TS): You have no idea J.D.

Sam went over his history.

Tim Scam is a former WOOHP employee who was fired for illegal use of weaponry. He seeks to get revenge on the organization as a result.

He was introduced in "The New Jerry", in which he kidnapped Jerry Lewis and replaced him to use WOOHP for his scheme. Samantha also developed a strong crush on him before she discovered he was her enemy. It can also be noted that in the Spanish version of the same episode, during the scene where Sam discovers Scam's true identity and he stuns her with the Immobilizing Stun Tan Lotion while she's running away, he says, "Por que tienes tanta prisa, linda?" which in English means "Why are you in such a hurry, beautiful?" This could just be because Spanish is a very romantic language to begin with, but to have Scam come right out and call Samantha "beautiful" when he's never said anything of the sort to any of the other spies provides some key evidence that Scam has a romantic interest in her as well.

In "Mommies Dearest" he attempted to get revenge on the girls by brainwashing their mothers into nearly killing their daughters. In "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" Tim attempted to destroy WOOHP using liquid metal Scamlar robots capable of mimicking the appearance of others by copying a person's DNA simply after touching them. Tim reappeared in Season 4 and became a member of the LAMOS (League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies), headed by Terrence Lewis.

Tim Scam is highly intelligent. He originally developed the Evapoblaster, a heat ray capable of evaporating the Earth's oceans, while working for WOOHP. Unlike the majority of the show's other villains, who typically plan crimes around a single "theme" based on an event from their past; Scam comes across as completely sane (albeit sociopathic). Also, unlike the other villains, whose plans generally involve indulging in their twisted obsessions (e.g. brainwashing, transforming people, and/or taking them as a consort to sit beside them in power), Tim goes straight for the kill, literally.

In his introductory episode, Scam reveals his reason for turning on WOOHP. While his file indicates that he was fired for illegal use of WOOHP technology, Scam tells Sam, Clover, and Alex quote, "WOOHP never appreciated me for the genius that I am," revealing some bitterness towards the agency and Jerry Lewis for how he was treated during his career working with them. In the German dub of the same episode ("Der Neue Jerry"), he says that his "work was not properly acknowledged by the organization" indicating instead that there may have been some misunderstanding or mix-up that led to him being fired instead of sheer wrongdoing on his part.

In "The Fugitives" and "Return of Geraldine" Jerry is proven guilty of having such misunderstandings when it comes to his agents as he passes immediate preliminary judgement when the spies are accused of a crime instead of reasoning through facts and thinking of other options. A co-worker could have stolen the credit for an invention from Scam. When Scam discovered this theft and complained to Jerry, the co-worker counterattacked with a verbal accusation that exploited Jerry's flawed judgement and exploited Scam's need to hold a vendetta. After being fired, Scam could easily have gotten revenge by creating his own corporation and spreading rumors of Jerry's behavior but perhaps by then he was too angry and upset to formulate any rational plan for a comeback. In "Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace" Finis Valorum is voted out in part because of the unfounded rumors that have damaged his credibility.

Laney: This is awful!

Me: Yeah this guy sounds like he's really bad news. So he's a rogue W.O.O.H.P. agent.

Sam (TS): He is! And this time we want him dead!

Lincoln: Why girls?

Nico: I'm surprised you three want Scam dead.

Sam: He tried to brainwash our moms and almost killed Jerry! Those are the most important people in our lives.

Me: I can't believe he is that awful.

Jerry: Indeed. And he is also a member of the destroyed terrorist organization L.A.M.O.S.

Luna: L.A.M.O.S.?

Me: I know that organization. It's a terrorist organization that I killed years ago. When I was 6. It stands for the League Aiming to Menace and Overthrow Spies. It's one goal is to destroy all the spy organizations around the world. Starting with W.O.O.H.P. But I killed them all 10 years ago. But it looks like you all arrested Tim Scam before he even joined the organization.

Alex: We did J.D.

Me: You called the right people Jerry. Are they working for the Legion Of Doom?

Jerry: That's what you need to find out.

Me: Affirmative. And this time, Tim Scam will face capital punishment for his crimes.

Clover: Guys, if we're really sneaky, we can put poison into one of Scam's drinks. And then, when he drinks from it, he'll fall to the ground dead!

Me: Lets worry about that down the road.

Sam, Clover and Alex got their gadgets.

Me: We're on our way Jerry.

Then my eyes turned red like blood and slit.

Sam (TS): J.D. look at your eyes!

Me: What about my eyes?

Sam gave me a mirror compact and I saw that my eyes were demonic looking.

Me: Whoa! What happened to my eyes!?

J.D. 2: Oh I'm sorry J.D. I forgot to tell you. Whenever we get a mission or assignment our eyes turn red and demonic. I call them assignment eyes.

Me: That's really cool! I never noticed it until now.

Jerry: And Nico you'll need these Pokemon to go with you.

Out came a Dragonite, Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion.

Nico: Sweet! A Dragonite, Meganium, Feraligatr and a Typhlosion.

Me: Lets get that dirtbag.

We were off.

* * *

Surprisingly we found out that Tim Scam was hiding out in a skyscraper in Gotham Royal York.

Nico: J.D. I'm picking up radio wavelengths in that abandoned skyscraper up ahead.

Me: That must be his base of operations. Lets go!

We flew and ran at the building. We went into the building and there were numerous men and most of them looked like all the villains we all killed and threw in jail!

Me: What the!? It's all the villains we killed and threw in prison!

My computer eyes turned on.

Me: Wait. What is this data?

My eyes discovered that they were robots made entirely out of liquid metal and they all have the ability to morph and shape into anything.

Me: Wow! These robots are robots made entirely out of liquid metal and they can turn into anyone they choose!

Lincoln: That is so advanced!

Me: It reminds me of the T-1000 robot from Terminator 2. Lets blast them!

We fired all kinds of energy blasts and more at them. Carol fired Godzilla's Atomic Ray and blew some of them into vapor and obliterated them.

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Natsu fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and incinerated some of them.

Poison Ivy wrapped some of them in bramble vines.

Natsu: Lets get them Poison Ivy!

Poison Ivy: You got it Natsu! It's time to burn!

Poison Ivy sent numerous poison barb bombs at them and Natsu fired a powerful blast of fire.

Poison Ivy and Natsu: FIRE BARB BOMBSTORM!

The fire coated the poison barbs and they hit the robots and exploded and incinerated them.

Lincoln fired powerful blasts of lightning at the robots and blew them apart.

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and rusted them and melted them. Francis fired a powerful blast of fire and melted them.

Maria: Combo time!

Francis: Just like old times.

Francis and Maria fired powerful blasts of water and fire.

Francis and Maria: STEAMFIRE HAZEMELT!

The fire and water combined and turned into a powerful blinding smokescreen cloud that melted all the robots.

Me: Lets go!

We went up to the stairs and more guards came and fired guns.

I pulled out a thermite grenade and pulled the pin and threw it.

Me: Fire in the hole!

The grenade exploded by them.

KRABOOOMMM!

The explosion killed some men and they were screaming in pain as they were burning.

I pulled out my gun and blew his head open.

Sam (TS): Final Smash time! SPY BOWLING GRENADE!

Sam rolled a bowling ball and it hit some guards and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kim: My turn! NAPALM LASER WATCH!

Kim fired a laser from her watch and it hit some guards and exploded in a powerful burst of fire!

Me: Lets go!

We flew up the stairs and we saw the door of Tim Scam's office.

Me: That's his office. Lets go!

We flew up to the door and we then hit a powerful force field!

Me: What the!? It's a force field!

Tim Scam's Hologram: Surprised, Team Loud Phoenix Storm? I knew you were going to try and break into my office with your flight powers. So I took the liberty of surrounding my office with a force field. You'll have to reach me using the long way around. No cheating! (hologram disappears)

Me: You don't have any idea what we can do Scam.

Carol: I got this.

Carol fired Burning Godzilla's spiral atomic ray and it completely destroyed the force field in a powerful explosion.

KRABOOOOOMM!

Me: Good work Carol! Lets go!

We bursted in.

Tim Scam: What!? How did you?

Me: None of your business you son of a (Censored)! You're under arrest for your crimes against the world.

Tim Scam: Oh I don't think so. You are the ones that will be soon placed under arrest for crimes against the world.

Me: What do you mean by that?

Tim Scam: I don't think you'll be doing anything to me.

Nico: Why's that?

That's when Tim Scam pressed a remote. Coming onto the monitors was images of the Sister Fight Protocol incident and the Bad Luck Travesty.

Tim Scam (to the Loud Sisters): I managed to get footage of how you mistreated Little Lincoln during your Sister Fight Protocol and Bad Luck Travesty. If you don't back off right now, I'll send this footage to every computer in the world. Then everyone will know about the frauds that you really are!

Me: How did you get those pictures?!

Tim Scam: I used hacking mini robots to hack into your servers.

Nico: Tim Scam, you have failed this city!

Tim Scam: Just like your friends have failed in being good sisters to Little Lincoln. I mean, mistreating your own brother? Even I'm not that cruel. And who's to say that the Bad Luck Travesty won't happen in this universe? Once the world realizes that, you'll all be known as Heroes Gone Bad. You'll be wrongfully thrown in jail. Just like how Little Lily got Mr. Krabs wrongfully thrown in jail!

We were enraged when we heard that. But what Tim Scam didn't know was that Luan is broadcasting the entirety of his diabolical plan to the entire city.

Lily: Mr. Krabs got thrown in jail because he had done all kinds of terrible crimes all over the city of Bikini Bottom!

Me: You're forgetting just one thing Scam!

Tim Scam: And what is that?

Me: The Bad Luck Travesty didn't happen in this dimension and that version of Lincoln joined a doomsday cult that was going to destroy the entire planet with more nuclear warheads than the entirety of the worlds nuclear arsenal. That Lincoln's sisters minus Lily are now in our space prisons! His version of Lynn is also undergoing intense psychotherapy because she was found to be completely mentally unstable. The sisters of that version of Lincoln were called the Spawns of Satan and they got what they deserved. Everyone knows about the Sister Fight Protocol and they let that one slide. We prevented the Bad Luck Travesty from happening. You were gonna ruin our image in protecting everyone and make us outcasts from humanity. Well I got news for you (Censored), that is never gonna happen.

Izzy: And it never will. While you were talking your plan I hacked into your mainframe and deleted all the images you were gonna distribute and replaced them with images of your crimes to the entire planet and all of W.O.O.H.P.

Luan: And I had this behind my back.

Luan pulled out a microphone from behind her back.

Luan: I broadcasted the whole of your plan to everyone in the city.

Clover: It's over Scam. You're through.

Tim Scam: That's what you think!

Tim Scam then went to a console and pressed a big red button!

Tim Scam: (Evil Laughter) I just activated the self destruct protocol on this whole building. This building has a powerful fusion reactor combined with a powerful quantum linear accelerator. In 20 minutes, this whole building will explode with the power of 100,000 megatons of TNT and everything within a 1,000 mile blast radius will be completely obliterated! You're all dead (Censored)!

Me: That's 100 gigatons!

Lori: He's literally insane!

Then I realized something. This could be used to our advantage to save the planet!

Me: That's it! Tim, thank you for helping me save the planet from a catastrophic demise! Project Supernova is a go!

I grabbed Tim Scam and tied him up and we went out of the building.

Me: Sam call W.O.O.H.P.

Sam (TS): Right!

We got out of the building and I formed a portal and it showed the asteroid heading towards us.

Me: We only have one shot at this! It's now or never!

I lifted up the entire building with my powers and it went through the portal and into the endless reaches of space. The building hit the asteroid and exploded with unbelievable power!

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The flash from the explosion was so massively bright that it was as bright as 20 quadrillion suns. It was so bright that it was even visible in the daytime sky on Earth. The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it was unbelievable and it was much more powerful than what we first thought. It carried enough explosive power to obliterate the entire planet and kill everyone and destroy everything! Everyone in the city watched on in sheer horror at what they saw and that they had almost experienced. We had just dodged a massive planet destroying bullet that would've resulted in the complete extinction of the entire human race. When the smoke cleared the entire asteroid was completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: We did it guys! We saved the planet!

We cheered wildly. Everyone cheered wildly for all of us.

Lincoln: It's over! We saved the world!

Me: We sure did.

Tim Scam was arrested by W.O.O.H.P.

* * *

Tim Scam was brought to trial and he was found guilty of his crimes, including attempted genocide, terrorism and many capital offenses against the planet. He was sentenced to death by firing squad and we were his executioners. In Washington D.C. we were showing his execution to everyone.

Me: Tim Scam, you have been found guilty of numerous crimes against the planet Earth and the human race. Including attempted Genocide and Terrorism. Your sentence is death by firing squad. Do you have any last words before we kill you?

Tim Scam: Just a question. Why did you thank me when we fought?

Me: Your fusion reactor bomb was the one variable we needed to destroy the asteroid that was gonna slam into the planet in 1,000 years. You see, in the future in the year 3,000 a massive 100 mile wide asteroid from the Triangulum Galaxy 2.7 million light-years away from Earth was gonna crash into the planet. Resulting in a massive cataclysmic event that would scatter all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm all over the infinitely vast distances of the cosmos.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror at what was about to happen.

Me: It's true everyone. I was left as the only member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm here on Earth and for thousands of years I tried to find a way to bring everyone back together. But when we found out about this devastating future we decided to try and put a stop to it to make sure it never happens. With a 981 year window of opportunity we used everything we had to try and find a way to stop it. We called this project to save the world Project Supernova and it was a 100% success in saving our planet from a massive cataclysmic catastrophe. Thanks to you Tim your fusion bomb building that would've ultimately destroyed the entire planet proved to be the one key variable we needed to save the entire planet in the future. I would call that a twist of irony.

Tim Scam: I guess you're right about that. Okay you can kill me now.

Me: Okay. Is that all?

Tim Scam: Yes. I know when I'm beaten.

Me: At least you're dying with honor. Guns ready!

We locked and loaded.

Me: Aim...

We aimed the guns at Tim Scam's chest.

Me: Fire!

We fired our guns at him and pumped his guts full of lead and killed him. Luigi sucked in his spirit and made him into a portrait.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Rachel S.D.: You said it J.D.

Me: I know Rach.

Nathan: But he got what was coming to him regardless.

Me: Yep.

Jerry: A very job well done to all of you.

Me: Thanks Jerry. It was an honor to work with you and all of W.O.O.H.P. But I have a feeling we're all gonna be needed again in the future.

Jerry: I have that feeling too.

* * *

Later we went on a shopping spree at Beverly Hills Mall.

Me: Beverly Hills. One of the greatest cities in all of California. And an amazing suburb of Los Angeles, California.

Lori: Beverly Hills 90210. Literally an amazing place.

Leni: I totes love this mall. It's totes as much perfect as the mall back home.

Me: Me too Leni.

Nico: So, how did the recruiting go, Optimus?

Optimus Prime: It was good. We managed to recruit 2 new Decepticons named Chop Shop and Blackjack.

Nico: Nice! Can't wait to meet them.

Sam (TS): (To the viewers) You mess with the world and you mess with W.O.O.H.P. and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Yep.

We went to the clothing store and picked out all kinds of awesome clothes. Then we got an unexpected treat from Sam, Clover and Alex's mortal enemy with a major league superiority complex as big as the sun and an attitude that says I'm better than you in every way because she is better than you, rich and more popular than you ever will be: Mandy.

Mandy (TS): Hey losers.

Me: I take it you must be Mandy.

Mandy (TS): That's right. Most pretty popular and rich girl in all of Beverly Hills.

Me: More like a narcissist (Censored).

Mandy (TS): What did you call me!?

Me: You heard me.

Sam (TS): Take a hike Mandy. Don't you have a man to sleep with at home!

Me: Hey Sam this is kids story. We can't say that here.

Sam (TS): Sorry.

Clover: Mandy has always been better than us and she is a menace to everyone.

Mandy (TS): I will show...

POW!

Carol punched Mandy in the face and she had a nasty black eye.

Carol: You are just a pathetic and snobby rich girl! You make me sick looking at you!

Vince: Nice shot.

Carol: She reminds me of how Chloe poisoned my mind with evil.

Lori: This girl is literally a monster.

Mandy got up and she was enraged.

Mandy (Totally Spies): I hate you losers.

Our auras flared up.

Clover had a red aura.

Clover (aura flares up): Did anyone else feel a burst of energy just now?

Mandy (Totally Spies): I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

Alex had a yellow aura flare up.

Alex (aura flares up): Hang on. I'm getting stronger too.

Mandy (Totally Spies): I! REALLY! HATE! YOU! LOSERS!

Sam had a green aura flare up.

Sam (aura flares up): Ok. I think that's way too much hatred.

Me: It's part of what happens when people are with us. We have the ability to absorb negative energy and turn it into positive energy. Making us more powerful and stronger.

Lori: Mandy you literally disgust me! You make all us girls look bad with your superior ways. There's one thing I don't want to have that you don't.

Mandy (TS): What's that you loser?

Lori aimed her butt into her face.

Lori: A major gas problem!

KRAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Lori fired a massive fart right into Mandy's face at point blank range and it smelled so horrible that it made Mandy hurl her guts out.

Me: Oh man! Lori that is rank!

Laney: But that stupid girl deserves it.

Leni: Totes Laney.

Lincoln: Lets get out of here and leave Mandy to wallow in her own vomit.

Mandy (GAOBAM): That girl is a menace to all us girls in general. Thank goodness I don't have a nose.

We paid for the clothes and went back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Tim Scam is the worst villain we defeated. Plus I hate Mandy on Totally Spies. She makes everyone look like chumps and total idiots. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	666. Angel VS Antichrist

It starts in Israel. I was standing on the hill where Jesus Christ our Lord and savior was crucified in the year 33.

Me: Wow. This is the very hill where Jesus Christ was crucified. That damn King Herod. He killed the son of God in cold blood.

Nico, Divebomb, Poromon, Chop Shop, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Lana and Lincoln were watching and waiting as backup.

I was waiting for something. I picked up an evil presence in the city of Jerusalem in Israel and I went to the Pope. He told me that the Antichrist is in Jerusalem and is going to make sure that no one stops him from destroying the world. The only way to kill the Antichrist is with the 7 daggers of Tel Megiddo, the only weapons capable of killing the Antichrist. The Pope gave the daggers to me to use for it. I had the chest they were in on my back.

Me: I know you're here son of Satan. This Angel is going to kill you.

Then I sensed a powerful energy behind me. I turned and I saw a little boy about the age of Shannon. It was DAMIEN THORN - THE ANTICHRIST. He had black hair and black clothes on.

Me: Are you the Antichrist?

Damien: That's what they call me in Hell.

Me: So it's finally come. The son of the Devil himself is here to destroy our planet.

Damien: And my father hates you for everything you've done to him.

Me: He's the enemy of God and your father poses a tremendous threat to our planet like you do.

Damien: Soon this planet will be mine and everyone will follow me.

Me: I won't let that happen you Christ Imitator. I only follow the one and true Jesus Christ, our lord and savior and you are making him look bad. I am an angel and I will make sure that you die in the name of God.

Nico: I've seen enough. Lets go guys!

Nico, Divebomb, Poromon, Chop Shop, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Lana and Lincoln went out and stood ready to face the Antichrist.

Nico: Are we too late to join the party?

Dr. Fate: We decided to help out J.D.

Me: Thanks guys and Kent Nelson A.K.A. Dr. Fate it's an honor.

Dr. Fate: You too J.D. The Justice League told me all about you.

Me: I had a feeling they did. And I shouldn't battle alone.

Nico: That's right. Never fight alone in this.

Antichrist (to Nico): You're right. You heroes shouldn't fight villains alone. So to keep the rest of you occupied, I'm going to summon one of the toughest Heartless that Sora's faced! Just so you won't feel left out.

Nico: Thanks... I think.

Damien: Come on out my friend!

A Kurt Zisa Heartless came out.

Me: A Kurt Zisa!

My dark orb detector device beeped.

Me: You have a dark orb Antichrist?

Damien: That's right. And it's a pretty useful tool.

Me: You know Xehanort makes even your father look like a joke. There are other bad guys that are so pure evil that they make your own father look like a saint compared to him. I take it you heard of our battles?

Damien: I sure have. And you are right. My father may be the most evil angel created by God but you are no match for him.

Me: Don't count on it. I beat your father twice. The 1st time I got this form!

I went Super Angel.

Me: It was with this form that I managed to defeat the Devil the first time. The 2nd time was just recently on the final night of 2018.

I spread my wings and unsheathed my sword.

Me: You have come here to destroy our planet and I will never allow you to poison our minds with evil.

Me: Okay you guys take care of the Kurt Lisa Heartless. I'll take care of the Antichrist.

Nico: You got it J.D. Be careful.

Damien formed a sword of pure fire.

Me: This'll be a battle between Heaven and Hell.

Me and Damien went at it and we clashed our swords. I fired a massive blast of blue fire and Damien fired a blast of red fire. The blasts collided and exploded with incredible power and the land was engulfed in a tremendous wall of blue and red fire. Lightning and thunder crashed in the sky.

Nico fired a blast of fire at the Kurt Zisa and burned it bad. Dr. Fate fired a blast of magic.

Poromon: (Echoing) LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Poromon fired a massive blast of lightning at the Kurt Zisa.

Wheelie: Poromon, it's combo time! Time to bring the pain to this abomination sublime!

Poromon: Right! (Echoing) LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Poromon fired a blast of lightning and Wheelie fired a blast from his blaster.

Poromon and Wheelie: LIGHTNING BLASTSTORM SURPRISE!

The blasts hit the Kurt Zisa and exploded.

Divebomb and Chop Shop fired lasers and missiles and they all exploded when they hit him.

Divebomb: Lets get him! Combo time!

Chop Shop: You got it.

Divebomb and Chop Shop fired lasers and missiles.

Divebomb and Chop Shop: MISSILE FIRESTORM DEATH BARRAGE!

The missiles hit the Kurt Zisa and exploded and they killed it.

Nico: It's not over yet. We have to face the Antichrist.

They went to me and the Antichrist.

I was fighting him with everything I have. I kicked him in the face. Nico, Divebomb, Poromon, Chop Shop, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Lana and Lincoln arrived by me.

Dr. Fate: Let me and Zatanna aid you in fighting the Antichrist, J.D.

Zatanna: Our magic may not be able to kill him. But it should be able to weaken him.

Me: Thanks Zatanna.

Nico: Antichrist, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed both Heaven and Hell.

We all went at the Antichrist.

We hit him with all kinds of powers and attacks and really let him have it.

Poromon: Don't underestimate just because I'm small!

Poromon pecked the Antichrist.

Dr. Fate: Final smash time. ANKH FIRESTORM SWIRL!

Dr. Fate fired a massive Ankh blast and it hit the Antichrist and exploded.

Zatanna: My turn! STARMAGIC STREAMSHOT!

Zatanna fired a massive sparkling stream of magic and it hit the Antichrist and exploded.

KRABOOM!

The Antichrist was in a crater.

Antichrist: You can't beat me. You're all just stupid fools! (to Poromon) And you... you're just a puny pink puffball! (tries to punch Poromon)

Poromon (stops punch with his wing): I'm not just a puny pink puffball. I'm THE puny pink puffball!

Nico: Let's see if I can't destroy your spirit after we kill you!

I blow him down and Lana stuck the Antichrist to the ground with ice.

Me: Normally we don't kill kids but this is not a kid. He's pure evil incarnate.

I pulled out the daggers and recited the Lord's Prayer and stabbed him with the daggers.

Me: Our Father, which art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy Name;

Thy kingdom come;

Thy will be done

in earth, as it is in heaven:

Give us this day our daily bread;

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive them that trespass against us;

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil:

When before the Collect the priest alone recites the prayer, the people here respond: Amen.

When after all have communicated the people repeat each petition after the priest, the prayer ends:

For thine is the kingdom,

the power, and the glory,

For ever and ever.

Amen!

The Antichrist then exploded into a massive pillar of demonic fire and his face was in the fire. His true form was revealed and he was a demonic monster and then he was turned into flaming embers and destroyed.

Me: It's over. The Antichrist is dead!

We cheered wildly.

We went back to the Pope and brought the daggers back to the Roman Catholic Church.

* * *

Back at the estate we were talking.

Me: Well we killed the son of Satan.

Nico: We sure did.

Lincoln: It's hard to imagine that the Antichrist was gonna rise to power and destroy the world.

Me: He was the son of the devil. He had to be stopped or he would've destroyed everything.

Lana: Yeah what a jerk!

Me: He will never be welcome here on Earth again.

Clover: J.D. one thing still puzzles me.

Me: What's that Clover?

Clover: What happened to the counterparts of the Cult Lincoln? You said that they were thrown into one of the space prisons.

Me: Yep. The Redemption Squad took them down because of the bad luck travesty.

Clover: So, how did your counterparts from Cult Lincoln's Earth get taken down?

Me: Lets go to the Saturn Prison and we'll tell you.

Laney: This is gonna be interesting.

Then a Furret came in.

Nico: Oh wow a Furret!

A Noctowl flew in and landed on Nico's head.

Me: A Noctowl. Cool!

Then 9 figured came in and landed in front of me. It was an Eevee, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, an Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and a Sylveon.

Me: Oh wow! It's an Eevee and it's 8 Evolutions.

Misty: I love a Vaporeon! It's so cute!

Ninetales: I think Eevee and it's evolutions are so adorable.

Everyone gasped.

Me: I taught Ninetales how to talk like Meowth. She can now talk like a human and she knows how to understand a Pokemon.

Meowth: That's a very impressive deal J.D.

Lincoln: How does an Eevee become 1 of these eight pokemon?

Me: It becomes one of these eight evolution forms through the power of special stones called Evolution Stones.

The Evolutions stones are as follows:

Fire - Flareon  
Water - Vaporeon  
Thunder - Jolteon  
Moon - Espeon  
Dusk - Umbreon  
Ice - Glaceon  
Leaf - Leafeon  
Dawn - Sylveon

Me: These stones are what can be used to help Pokemon evolve.

Brock: That's right J.D.

Bonnie: I like the Jolteon. It's so amazing.

Me: Be careful Bonnie.

The Eevee and it's evolutions became my Pokemon. Nico caught the furret and the Noctowl.

Dr. Fate: (To the viewers) The powers of Heaven and Hell are strong but J.D. is just as strong as Heaven.

* * *

In the skies above the planet Saturn we were in the Saturn Prison. Not only is it also the Saturn Insane Asylum but it's also a prison as well. The Cult Lincoln and Lily and the Santiago's and Casagrande's were with us.

Me: Here we are guys. This is the Saturn Prison and Mental Hospital.

Sam (TS): This is so amazing!

Clover: I can't believe it's all the way out here in the skies of Saturn.

Alex: It sure is beautiful. The clouds go on forever and the rings of Saturn are beautiful from this view.

We went into the prison part. We saw the most dangerous inmates we ever brought to justice.

Me: These guys are some of the most dangerous criminals in the world and they have a nasty disposition.

Lori: Yep. These guys are literally the worst scum ever.

Inmate #1: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Loud Sisters.

Inmate #2: It might not be the same ones. But you'll do just likely. Your going to pay for your counterparts throwing us in here!

Me: For your information you freak we're here to visit their counterparts.

We went to the Solitary Confinement bay.

Me: When we beat the sisters of the Lincoln that joined Project at Eden's Gate we placed them into Solitary Confinement. Because all the prisoners would never stoop to their level they would kill them so we put them into these Solitary Confinement cells for their own protection.

Laney: Well it's good that the prison populous won't hurt them.

Me: Yeah.

We went to the first cell and in it was Lori Loud. She was dressed in a light blue prison jumpsuit and she had her hair in a ponytail.

Me: Here's Lori.

Lori: I can't believe that this is the disgrace I would literally become.

Bobby: Oh babe I'm glad this is not you.

Roxanne: Me neither papa.

Linda: This (Censored) is a total loser!

Lori: (Scolding) Linda! Don't use language like that!

Linda: Sorry mom but it's true.

Me: Got to admire her spirit though.

Natilee: You said it dad.

Roxanne: How did this version of you get so badly sad mommy?

Lori: That was literally a memorable fate.

FLASHBACK 1 - CULT LORI

In the Cult Lincoln's dimension we rushed into the Loud House and the door exploded into dust and they all saw us.

Cult Lori: Can we help you?

William: Kind of ironic that we're about to take down alternate versions of the people who helped us form our group in the first place!

Teresa swiped Lori's phone.

Teresa (destroys Cult Lori's phone): You should be glad I don't have my Talon powers. Because if I did, you'd be dead already!

Arpeggio and Teresa went at the Cult Lori and brutally beat her up.

FLASHBACK 1 ENDS

Teresa: After we threw the Lori in that dimension in here, Bobby broke up with her and all her friends at school now hate her guts to the core. They called her a murderer and a brother killer.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) I can't help but feel sorry for her.

Teresa: Me too Arpeggio. Lynn was the driving force behind this.

Lynn: What my alternate self did really makes her the ultimate sore loser.

Me: Yep.

Next was the alternate Leni's cell.

We saw the Cult Leni in a sea foam green jumpsuit and she was crying hard. She had cut scars all over her.

Leni: This version of myself is totes sad.

Me: You said it Leni.

Xion: Me and Karai really let her have it.

FLASHBACK 2 - CULT LENI

Xion (to Cult Leni): You're mostly the same as the Leni we know. Almost makes me sorry that I'm about to beat you up. Almost.

Xion and Karai slashed her with their swords and Keyblades.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Me: Ouch.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) She deserved to be cut like that.

Xion: Maybe we went a little overboard with her.

Ed: It's awful. I wish I could go Edzilla on her but I can't.

Leni: It's all right Ed.

Next was the alternate Luna's cell.

The Cult Luna was in a purple jumpsuit and she had a bad haircut, nasty bruises and a broken arm.

Luna: Man. This version of me has been through a meat grinder.

Maria: You can thank me and Bai Tza for that.

FLASHBACK 3 - CULT LUNA

Bai Tza (to Cult Luna): Time to have that fight that I didn't get to have with your good version!

Maria and Bai Tza mutilated the Cult Luna with powerful blasts of water that mangled her up.

FLASHBACK 3 ENDS

Maria: We really mangled her up huh?

Luna: Dude. I can't believe I would fail in my duties as a guardian to Lincoln.

Cult Lincoln: It's all right Luna. You may be Luna's alternate self but you are not like my former sister.

Luna: Thanks dude.

Me: Don't you think it's unusual that the Lincoln that was a former member of a cult talking to his sisters in our dimension?

Luna: It does feel unusual. But it's cool dude.

We went to Cult Luan's cell and we saw that she was in a yellow jumpsuit and she had broken teeth and bent up braces and a neck brace.

Me: Wow!

Luan: Geez my braces are bent up.

Me: I hope her insurance provides dental coverage.

Luan: She needs the tooth, the whole tooth and nothing but the tooth. (Laughs to Rimshot) But seriously, she does need to get a better smile.

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Lynn Sr.: (Laughs) Good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That's a good one!

Shego: That was funny. But me and William let her have it.

FLASHBACK 4 - CULT LUAN

William: Laugh on this! (punches Cult Luan)

POW!

Shego and William let her have it big time.

FLASHBACK 4 ENDS

Me: Man that was bad.

Luan: No kidding. But watch this.

Luan snapped her fingers and a bucket of fish heads covered in limburger cheese and skunk oil dropped onto the Cult Luan and she smelled extremely horrible!

Everyone: EW!

Lincoln: That was so funny!

Cult Lincoln: I'm just glad I'm not on the receiving end of that.

Nico: Oh that reminds me guys. April Fools Day is tomorrow.

Me: Oh man! We have to watch ourselves around your brother. If he's as merciless of a prankster as Luan was when I first moved to Michigan then we're in a helluva lot of trouble.

Laney: No kidding.

We went to the Cult Lucy's cell. She was in a black jumpsuit and she was curled up in a fetal position and was shaking out of her mind in fear.

Me: Wow. She sure looks scared.

Demona: I scared her.

FLASHBACK 5 - CULT LUCY

Demona (to Cult Lucy): I guess my dark side wasn't wrong about some humans!

Demona and Riku scared Lucy with black fire and a malevolent glare that was so powerful that it petrified her with incredible nightmarish fear.

FLASHBACK 5 ENDS

Riku: She needs to realize what she did through pure fear.

Me: It's a little too extreme but it works.

We then went to Cult Lana's cell and we saw that she was completely frozen in a block of ice.

Me: She's frozen in a block of ice.

Killer Frost: You can thank me for it.

FLASHBACK 6 - CULT LANA

Killer Frost (to Cult Lana): Do you have anything you want to say for yourself?!

Poison Ivy coated her in Poison Ivy Leaves and Killer Frost froze the Cult Lana in a big block of ice.

FLASHBACK 6 ENDS

Me: Boy she really got the COLD SHOULDER. (Rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan.

Lana: That was a good one.

Me: In 25 years she'll still be 6 despite spending it all here.

We then were at Cult Lola's cell and we saw that she was in a pink jumpsuit and her face was badly burned and her hair was all burned off.

Me: Wow. She looks like she was burned with acid and in a fire.

Francis and Lea laughed nervously.

FLASHBACK 7 - CULT LOLA

Francis (beats Cult Lola up): I remember when Lola beat me up the first time I met her. I guess you can say that this is my way of exacting payback!

Lea burned Lola bad.

FLASHBACK 7 ENDS

Me: You two really did a number on her.

Lea: The little runt had it coming.

Lola: She deserved it. Well played guys.

Lea: Thanks Lola.

Next was Cult Lisa and she was in a green prison jumpsuit and there were bandages over her eyes.

Me: Whoa. Her eyes are bandaged up.

Lisa: Obviously Stewie here destroyed her optical organs somehow.

Stewie and Bowser Jr. laughed nervously.

FLASHBACK 8 - CULT LISA

Stewie (breaks Cult Lisa's glasses): I hope that got glass in your eyes!

Bowser Jr. and Stewie beat Lisa up bad.

FLASHBACK 8 ENDS

Me: Wow. You two really went to town with her.

Bowser Jr.: She had it coming.

Dexter: I must agree with Bowser Jr. on that one and her predicament is a justifiable one.

Lisa: Indubitably Dexter.

Shocker: Oh J.D. just so you know, Rita and Lynn Sr. got off with Probation but they did lose custody of their kids.

Me: Really Herman?

Shocker: I'm not kidding.

FLASHBACK 9 - CULT RITA

Shocker (to Cult Rita): Hey there. We're here to beat you up. Is now a bad time?

Shocker and Elena electrocuted Cult Rita with a lot of lightning.

FLASHBACK 9 ENDS

Elena: Rita and Lynn Sr. now live by themselves. But it's not pretty for them.

Rita: I have a feeling they are not loving it.

Lynn Sr.: I have a feeling it's not pretty for me either.

Rubberband Man: No it's not Mr. Loud.

FLASHBACK 10 - CULT LYNN LOUD SR.

Rubberband Man (to Cult Lynn Sr.): Give us one good reason why we shouldn't kill you right now!

Rubberband Man and Inque slapped him all over the place.

FLASHBACK 10 ENDS

Inque: It was a justifiable punishment for them.

Baby Lily said something.

Lily: My little self is wondering why she was not involved.

Me: She had no involvement in all of this and she was spared. After we helped Lincoln realize everything that was wrong about him joining a cult like that we got him and Lily placed into the custody of the Santiago's and the Casagrande's.

Hector: Which is a great play on your parts amigos.

Me: Muchas Garcias Senior Hector.

Cult Lincoln: Me and Lily are happy with Ronnie Anne and her family.

Me: I'm glad. Let me show you what happened to Lynn.

We went down to the maximum security section of the prison and it was for the worst and most dangerous criminals. We arrived at a Solitary Confinement cell that had chains on it and it had a bunch of symbols of hatred and evil slogans drawn on it.

Me: This is Lynn Jr.'s cell.

Lynn: Man it's all covered with evil symbols and hate speech on it!

Lori's kids hugged Lori in fear.

Lori: It's all right guys.

Luna: Why is there chains on it?

Me: Because of Lynn's mental state we had to place her in this cell that has a 20 inch thick adamantium door and we had to electrify it with 20,000 volts of electricity. The Lynn from the Alternate Lincoln's dimension is the most dangerous inmate here at the Saturn Insane Asylum Prison. We placed her in this cell because of how wild she is and we also had to chain her to the wall with shackles and trust me she is very dangerous.

I turned off the electricity to the door and opened a window and it was pitch black.

Lynn looked in and she saw Cult Lynn shackled to the wall and in the cell on the walls there were pictures of Cult Lincoln being killed in numerous ways and the words Bad Luck, Jinx, Stinkoln Dies, and more all over the cell. The Cult Lynn had a cast on her leg covered in blood.

Lynn: Boy my version is really insane.

Me: Yeah.

Lynn: Boy it's like I'm battling my dark side all over again.

Venom: It does feel that way.

Lightning: This version of you Lynn is a major sore loser.

Lynn: No kidding. What happened to her leg? Her cast is all red from blood.

Venom: Uh. (Nervously) We ripped out her Achilles Tendon.

We were grossed out by that.

Laney: That's disgusting Venom!

Cult Lincoln: She deserved it nonetheless.

Vince: No kidding.

FLASHBACK 11 - CULT LYNN

Sandman (punches Cult Lynn): I guess this is sort of a continuation of the battle we had when we first met.

Venom, Rhino, Sandman and Clayface pulverized the living crud out of her.

FLASHBACK 11 ENDS

Clayface: Yeah we went overboard with her.

Rhino: It was extreme but she deserved it.

Venom: Yeah.

Sandman: I would call it a cruel twist of fate.

Me: Well. It was extreme but she does deserve it.

Lynn: I want to get a shot in. The least I can do is show her how stupid she was.

Me: Okay Lynn.

I pulled out a keycard and swiped it in a scanner. A handprint and retina scanner came out.

Computer: Authorized Access only. Please provide retina and handprint.

I scanned my hand and my eye.

Computer: Access Approved. Welcome back J.D. Knudson.

Me: Thank you.

The chains unlocked and the door opened. Lynn went in and the Cult Lynn saw her.

Cult Lynn: What the!? You're me!

POW!

Lynn punched her Cult Self in the face with incredible force and Cult Lynn had a nasty black eye.

Lynn: Nobody bullies my brother and calls him bad luck and gets away with it!

Lynn left and the door to the cell closed and locked.

We left the prison and went back home.

Me: So did that answer your questions Clover?

Clover: It sure did. Thank you J.D.

Me: No problem Clover.

We had a great dinner.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I chose chapter 666 for the Antichrist fight because I watched the movie The Omen from 2006 and it was both scary and strange. Also I saw in history documentaries that the number of the Beast number 666 would be perfect for it. NicoChan11 and I came up with the ideas for this one. Thanks man. I read about the Antichrist in the Bible and saw many depictions of him in TV and all kinds of movies. They were strange. I based this chapter on the movie The Omen. That movie was a scary one back in the 1970's and it's based on the son of the ultimate evil: The Devil. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	667. April Fools Mayhem!

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

March 31st.

It starts with us in the briefing room in Lori's room.

Me: Now as you all know tomorrow is the most dreadful day in the Loud Family and in Nico's family as well: April 1st, A.K.A. April Fools Day. We have a really bad history with this day as we know from our experiences with Luan. And Nico's brother Connor is the jokester in his family and he unleashes a nightmarish prank war on his family and it always results in someone getting seriously hurt.

Alicia: That's right J.D. Connor is a nightmare on April Fools Day and we need to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Laney: That won't work Alicia. We tried that with Luan when she tried to humiliate us with stunt doubles. But I got wind of her plan from my stunt double and turned the tide against her in my favor. But I can tell that Connor won't learn his lesson whether it be the easy or hard way.

Nico: You're right Laney. When April Fool's day comes around he's a sadistic, cruel, psychopathic monster prankster that is as remorseless as they come.

Luan: He's in every way like I was.

Nico: That's right Luan and here's a montage of pranks that he has done to all of us. I present to you Connor Chan's April Fools Highlight Reel.

Nico played on a movie projector a montage of pranks Connor did in the past. The first clip showed Nico having breakfast and then his face turned red and a massive blast of fire exploded out of his mouth.

Connor: I would say this prank Spices you up! (Laughs)

Nico: He poured capsaicin extract hot sauce into my cereal.

Me: Yikes! But that prank wouldn't bother me.

Alicia: Here's me.

Alicia opened the fridge and a spring-loaded boxing glove punched her in the stomach and sent her flying straight into a pile of sludge.

SPLAT!

Connor: Something Stinks around here. (Laughs)

Alicia growled.

Alicia: I smelled horrible for a week.

Mindy: Look what happened here with me.

Mindy was playing video games and suddenly she got hit with rotten eggs and they exploded and made her smell really horrible!

Connor: How Eggceptionally funny! (Laughs)

Mindy: I smelled horrible for a month.

Nico: Here's another thing that happened to me.

Nico walked into his closet and then he screamed as he got sprayed by 12 skunks.

Connor: Skunks to be you! (Laughs)

Nico: I had to take a bath in a pool full of tomato juice.

Alicia: This one hurt bad.

Alicia was walking to her room when she stepped on a roller skate and fell onto a bunch of mousetraps and they snapped on her and she was in a lot of pain.

Connor: That makes you snap! (Laughs)

Alicia growled.

Mindy: This one really hurt me.

Mindy was getting a glass of water and as she was about to leave the kitchen a bowling ball dropped from the ceiling onto her foot.

CRUNCH!

Mindy: OW!

She hops holding her foot in pain and she inadvertently steps on a banana peel that causes her to fall into a snare trap and it flings her into a massive pile of rotten garbage.

SPLAT!

Connor: That's a Strike with lots of Ap-Peal to Refuse! (Laughs)

Mindy: I had a nasty broken foot that took 8 weeks to heal.

Nico: But watch this one.

Nico went to the kitchen and he stepped on a tripwire and a watermelon hit him in the face and exploded all over him and completely covered him with chocolate pudding.

KABOOM! SPLAT!

Connor: This is one Fruit that is Sweet! (Laughs)

The montage ended.

Vince: Jeez! That is awful!

Carol: No kidding.

Me: Boy you guys have had it worse than me.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Varie: Luan beat up Me, J.D., Lincoln and Laney really bad the first time.

Lily: When I got my powers, Luan tried to hurt everyone by forcing dad to do her bidding in exchange for a decade free of pranks. But J.D. and Varie exposed her evil prank plot and we turned the tide against her.

Me: And it was June back then.

Lincoln: Yep.

Laney: And then she tried to humiliate us with stunt doubles we hired in our places. But my stunt double caught wind of her evil plan for that and I took my doubles place and pranked Luan back 1000-fold.

Woody: That was a good prank you did Laney.

Eddy: That was a good one.

Luan: Yeah. Laney really nailed me back then.

We laughed.

Jessie B.: I'll never forget that. That was so amazing.

Nico: That was very clever Laney. You used the old military philosophy "In Order to Defeat Your Enemy, you Must Become your Enemy."

Me: That's one of the most famous philosophical quotes of Chinese military philosopher Sun Tzu.

Edd: That's right J.D. It's a reverse psychology line we tried to use on the Kankers when we lived in Peach Creek.

Marie K.L.: But I can't believe we were that vicious to you guys back then. Stupid May and Lee. (To May) No offense May.

May (Pokemon): None taken Marie.

Robin (Teen Titans): I have a very strong feeling that Connor is going to be targeting the Redemption Squad for April Fools.

Me: I have that feeling too Robin.

Ash: We have to be prepared for anything.

Me: Yeah. But when tomorrow comes, we step through the Gates of Hell!

Luan: I'll give Connor a major prank fight he'll never forget.

Me: You'll get your shot Luan and you and Eddy will try to get Connor to see the error of his ways.

Eddy: Yeah! He must be stopped!

Brock: This is gonna be a rough battle.

Lucy (Pokemon): This is gonna be a tough battle. But we have faith in you.

Me: Thanks Lucy. Here's what we do.

I explain my plan and everyone else was gonna hide in the estate tower and Me, Lincoln, Nico, May, Dawn, Lucy Heartfilia, Laney, Varie and Woody were gonna watch and help from afar. The Redemption Squad was gonna split up into groups and head out all over the city. But we had a feeling that Connor will anticipate this and know what we're gonna do.

Me: Okay. Lets get ready.

Luan: (To the viewers) We need to be ready for anything Connor dishes out.

We prepared for the biggest prank war in the history of the world.

* * *

APRIL 1ST, 2019

6:00 AM.

My alarm clock rang and I woke up.

Me: It's time!

I went to the wall and in an alarm box was a red box and the cover said "APRIL FOOLS DAY BATTLESTATIONS ALARM." I smashed the cover and pressed the red button. Air Raid Sirens sounded and everyone woke up and went to the castle watchtower and Me, Varie, Lincoln, Nico, May, Dawn, Lucy H., Laney and Woody went into the air.

Aylene C.: Here we go guys. We have to be ready for anything.

Me: Okay. William, Redemption Squad fan out!

William: Right!

The Redemption Squad ran down the stairs to the front door.

William: Guys, let's get out of the house go to different locations in the city. Connor can't possibly prank us all at once!

Maria: You got it! Split up and head into the city!

They did so.

The Redemption Squad went out of the house and into the deep futuristic concrete jungle called Gotham Royal York. Connor was watching and our hunch was correct.

Connor: The hunt is on. Time to prank these fools into oblivion in the name of all good things that laugh! (Evil Laughter)

* * *

WILLIAM & SHEGO

William and Shego were running and they ducked into an alley.

William: He won't find us in here.

But he thought wrong. 2 buckets full of honey fell onto them and covered them from head to toe in honey.

SPLAT!

Feathers blew onto them.

Connor: You just got into a Sticky Situation and one that ruffles your Feathers! (Laughs)

Connor left.

William (he and Shego are covered with honey and feathers): I swear. Odd's pranks were never like this!

Shego: That little brat!

I appeared and cleaned them off with water.

Me: He got you guys good huh?

Shego: He sure did.

William: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

* * *

KILLER FROST & POISON IVY

Killer Frost and Poison Ivy were running through the park.

Connor appeared in front of them and he had a slingshot with water balloons in it and he had some kind of gloves on.

Connor: Time for you to Freeze!

Connor fired a balloon and it hit Killer Frost and it shattered and Liquid Nitrogen was on her.

Killer Frost: Liquid Nitrogen?

Connor: How come it's not working on you?

Killer Frost: Nice try but I'm impervious to all things that are extremely cold. I have a body temperature of -459˚ Fahrenheit or Absolute Zero. It only makes me stronger.

Connor: Wow! That is amazing! But you better keep running!

Connor fired the water balloons at them onto the ground and they exploded and it was a big bang of cold smoke.

Poison Ivy ran and stepped onto a tripwire and a bucket of glue dumped onto her and then a bucket of bird seed fell on her and then numerous pigeons and crows flew at her and Poison Ivy ran for the lake and jumped in.

Connor: That prank is one that ruffles your feathers! (Laughs)

Connor left!

Varie came and pulled Poison Ivy out of the water.

Varie: Boy Connor sure got you huh Pamela?

Poison Ivy: I'm just glad that Joker never did these kinds of pranks before his death.

Varie: Tell me about it. But at least you didn't get hurt like in The Birds from 1963.

Poison Ivy: That's true.

Killer Frost: At least Connor's Liquid Nitrogen didn't hurt me.

Varie: That's true.

* * *

MARIA & BAI TZA

Maria and Bai Tza were by a swimming pool.

Connor appeared and he had a pie bazooka in his hands.

Connor: Pie think you two are pretty. (Laughs)

Connor fired numerous pies at them.

Bai Tza was dodging all the pies and Maria was getting hit by them.

SPLAT SPLATSPLATSPLAT! SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Maria: Cherry and Pineapple? Yummy. But I got to wash up.

Maria jumped into the swimming pool.

Connor: Maria is in for something that will make her Red with rage! (Laughs)

Connor left.

Maria jumped out of the water and her clothes were all red!

Bai Tza: What the!? Maria what happened!?

Maria: Connor turned the water red with red dye! My clothes are ruined!

Laney came and pulled Maria out of the pool.

Laney: Wow. This water is really red. But there's a genjutsu over it to make it look like a normal pool. Very clever.

Maria: That explains it.

Laney released the genjutsu and the water was red like blood.

Maria: Looks like I need to take off all of my stained clothes and walk around in my swimsuit for the rest of the day. I just hope no perverted boys try to take a peek at me!

Maria took her stained clothes off and Laney handed her a red robe.

Laney: Sorry Maria, J.D. told me that you can use his bath robe for the time being. It's the only color he had.

Maria: That's all right. Thanks Laney.

Maria put on the robe.

Laney: You're welcome Maria.

Maria: It's a good thing my swimsuit is impervious to all stains.

Bai Tza: Lets drain this pool. I don't think anyone would like it if the pool was permanently stained.

Bai Tza fired a blast of water that went into the drain room and she pulled a lever and the pool drained.

Laney: Good work Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: Thanks Laney.

* * *

VENOM & RHINO

Venom and Rhino were running fast and then they stepped on a tripwire and a catapult fired bombs at them and they exploded and splattered them with Ketchup and Hot Sauce.

BOOM! BOOM! SPLAT SPLAT SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT!

Connor popped out from behind a tree.

Connor: That's something that requires the best Sauce! (Laughs)

Connor left.

Venom (licks the ketchup): Mmm. Delicious!

Rhino: How did he know I like hot sauce?

Nico came and got the sauce off with water.

Nico: Connor sure got you good.

Venom: He sure did. But we actually enjoyed it.

Rhino: We sure did.

* * *

FRANCIS & LEA

Francis and Lea were in a restaurant hiding from Connor.

Francis: I think we lost him.

Lea: I think so too.

They took a seat at a table and then a bunch of fire extinguishers fired all over them and covered them completely in a mountain of sodium bicarbonate foam.

Connor: I hope that this doesn't Foam you up! Your Fire wasn't extinguished! (Laughs)

Connor left.

Francis: It's times like this that I wish I still had my fire powers.

Lincoln arrived and got all the foam off with his hands.

Lea: Ah. Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: No problem Lea.

* * *

RUBBERBAND MAN & INQUE

Rubberband Man and Inque were running and then Rubberband Man tripped on a tripwire and landed on a huge sheet of flypaper.

SPLAT!

Rubberband Man was stuck because of the glue on the paper. Inque ran and was stuck in a glass bottle and Connor put the cork on.

Connor: You two got stuck in a Sticky Situation! (Laughs)

Rubberband Man: Very funny, Connor!

Connor left.

May appeared.

May: Wow! What a huge sheet of flypaper. Hold on.

May freed Inque.

Inque: Thanks May.

May: No problem.

Inque stretched and held up the giant sheet of flypaper and May ripped it off of him.

RRRIIIIIIPPPP!

Inque: Oooh! Ouch!

Rubberband Man: Ow.

May: Sorry Adam. Are you all right?

Rubberband Man: Yeah. Thanks May.

Inque: Nico's brother is quite a genius in pranks.

May: He sure is. Nico wasn't kidding when he said that he was a pranking psychopath.

* * *

DEMONA & RIKU

In the city square, Demona and Riku were running. They stopped and rested.

Riku: I think we're safe.

Girl: Hey there he is!

Riku turned and saw a huge number of ravenous fangirls with hearts and stars in their eyes.

Girl 2: He's so dreamy!

Girl 3: Marry us Riku!

Girl 4: I want to take you home!

The fangirls chased Riku and Connor appeared.

Connor: You sure have become a famous heartthrob. I hope one of these girls likes you. (Laughs)

Demona was about to chase after them, but a huge amount of cement dumped onto her and hardened fast.

Connor: Looks like you're trapped like a Rock in a Hard place. (Laughs)

Connor left.

Me and Lincoln appeared and we grabbed chisels and chipped her out.

Me: Wow! Connor really stuck you Demona.

Demona: Tell me about it.

Riku came back and he was panting hard.

Riku: I didn't think I was that popular!

Me: Boy and I thought Sasuke had it bad.

* * *

TERESA & ARPEGGIO

Outside the abandoned amusement park, Teresa and Arpeggio were running and then they were launched in a catapult and into a spinning top ride. It was turned on and set at Mach 1. It was spinning so fast that it was unbelievable.

Connor was flying using a jetpack.

Connor: You sure have been Sped up! (Laughs)

Francis and me arrived and we got to the control box. I tried pulling the stop lever. But it was stuck.

Me: (Grunts) The stop lever is stuck!

Francis: It's rusted stuck.

I pulled out some oil and fixed it and I pulled the lever and the ride stopped. Teresa was green around the gills really bad.

Me: Whoa! Teresa, you don't look so good.

Teresa (holds her stomach): I think I'm gonna be sick! (vomits)

Me and Francis: Ew!

Francis: I'll get you home Teresa.

Teresa: Okay Francis.

Me: Are you all right Arpeggio?

Arpeggio: (British Accent) I sure am. I flew away before I could land in the ride.

Me: Good work Arpeggio.

Francis took Teresa home.

* * *

STEWIE & BOWSER JR.

Stewie and Bowser Jr. were running.

Stewie: Lets split up B.J.!

Bowser Jr.: You got it Stewie.

Stewie ran one way and he went into a drainpipe.

Stewie: He won't find me in here.

But what Stewie didn't realize is that they inadvertently went into a cannon.

Connor: This one will Shoot you. (Laughs)

He pressed a button and...

BOOM!

Stewie was fired from the cannon and he landed in a huge pile of manure in Liam's farm.

SPLAT!

Liam: (Southern Accent) Hey, Stewie!

Stewie: Hey, Liam. Can I hang with you for the next few hours?

Back with Bowser Jr. he was running and then Connor threw massive wads of garbage at him and hit him hard.

Connor: I would talk trash but I Refuse! (Laughs)

Connor left.

Varie arrived

Varie: Wow! He got you good.

Bowser Jr.: Tell me about it.

Varie cleaned him off.

Stewie was cleaning off at Liam's house.

* * *

XION & KARAI

Xion and Karai were running and they ran into a Tennis Court. They saw a tennis machine and Connor was by it.

Connor: I hope you like getting served. (Laughs)

Connor set the machine on full blast.

Xion: Wait a minute! I can just deflect the balls with my Keyblade!

Xion summoned her Keyblade and hit all the tennis balls at a rapid pace until the machine was empty.

Connor: Wow! You have a good tennis arm Xion.

Xion: Thanks Connor.

Connor: No problem. Would you like some sushi?

Karai: (Japanese Accent) I'll have some.

Karai took some and ate it. And then almost immediately she felt a massive bowel movement and rushed to the bathroom.

Connor: Looks like you got Laxed up! (Laughs)

Laney arrived.

Laney: You two okay?

Xion: Karai's in the restroom. She ate some sushi and it made her go bad.

Laney picked up the sushi on the bench and she smelled it.

Laney: Spiked with laxatives. Really powerful ones too.

Xion: Yeesh!

* * *

CLAYFACE & SANDMAN

Clayface and Sandman were running in the forest and then they fell into a huge mud pit.

Connor: Looks to me like you're in a muddy situation! (Laughs)

Connor Left.

Clayface: Oh please! I can get out of this mud pit easily!

Clayface and Sandman got out.

Nico arrived.

Nico: That wasn't much of a prank.

Sandman: No it wasn't.

* * *

ELENA & SHOCKER

Elena and Shocker were running fast and they went into an electric power plant. Suddenly there was a loud hum.

Elena: What's that?

Then Elena and Shocker were pulled and they were stuck onto a massive electromagnet and operating its controls was Connor.

Connor: This is one thing that gives you a Magnetic Personality! (Laughs)

Connor left.

Elena: Wait. How am I attached to this? I don't have metal right now.

Shocker: It's our powers! Our lightning made us magnetic.

Dawn arrived and she went to the controls and pulled a red lever and the magnet turned off.

Dawn: Are you all right?

Elena: Yeah. Thanks to you Dawn.

Shocker: I don't know how Connor made a powerful electromagnet but it's a big one.

Dawn: He sure did.

* * *

THUNDERCRACKER & MIRANDA

Thundercracker was in his vehicle mode riding through the air with Miranda inside him.

Miranda: You think we're safe here?

Thundercracker: We're in the air right now. There's no way he can get us from here.

But he was wrong. Connor flew up to them with his jetpack and Lucy H. flew in front of Connor as he fired paint bombs. Lucy H. grabbed them and threw them back at Connor and they hit him and splattered all over him.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT!

Thundercracker: Whoo! Thanks Lucy.

Lucy H.: No problem Thundercracker.

Miranda: That was amazing though.

Thundercracker: Yep.

* * *

JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH

Jessie, James & Meowth were running, thinking they were gonna be next by Connor. Suddenly an explosion blew under them and they were hurled into the sky.

Jessie, James and Meowth: LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

TING!

But Jessie, James and Meowth were caught by a hovering drone and it was a big drone. There were four Jigglypuff on it and they were tickling them. They were laughing uncontrollably.

Woody flew up to the drone and pecked it in half and they landed in the city and I caught them.

Me: You guys okay?

Jessie (Pokemon): We are. Hey wait a minute! We're not working with Team Rocket anymore! (To the Viewers) We've been on for 23+ years and we got fired when we came here.

Me: I can tell. But who blasted you into the sky like that?

Jessebelle: (Offscreen) I did.

We saw Jessebelle.

Me: Jessebelle!

James: Oh no! It's my despicable fiancé!

Me: I might've known you would be the one that came for James.

Jessebelle: That's right!

She sent out Vileplume.

Me: You want James? Then come and get him!

Then 2 figures appeared behind her and they punched her and Vileplume and sent her flying.

POW!

Jessebelle and Vileplume went flying!

TING!

Me: WOW! That was a powerful punch.

We turned and saw an Incineroar and a Graveler.

Me: Oh wow! It's a Graveler and Incineroar! I'll take the Incineroar and Nico can have the Graveler.

Nico landed by me.

Nico: You got it.

Me and Nico caught them.

Me: Two more Pokemon. Now it's time to teach Connor a lesson.

Luan: Save that for me J.D.

Me: You got it Luan. Show no mercy on him.

Luan: You got it.

We went after Connor.

* * *

Connor was back home smiling at his success. Then out of nowhere a pie hit him square in the face.

SPLAT!

Luan: Pie see what you have been doing Connor. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends with deadly pranks. It was because of those pranks that I nearly got my family and my friends seriously hurt.

Connor: I would like to see you try and stop me!

Luan: A prank war it is then.

A montage of deadly pranks began and Luan and Connor were really tearing each other apart. The pranks were so deadly and graphic that we can't show them.

When it was done 20 minutes later, Luan and Connor looked like they were both badly beaten to within an inch of their lives. Their clothes were shredded, they had nasty bruises, cuts and scrapes, their hair was messed up, their bodies were totally mangled up.

Me: Stop this you two! Look at yourselves! You can barely go on!

Connor then fainted from being too hurt. Luan was still standing. Then she fell unconscious. We went over to them and they were horribly mangled up.

Me: Man! Look at them!

Nico: Jeez! They look like they went through 100 sawmills!

Varie: No kidding!

* * *

April 2nd, 2019.

We took them to the infirmary and they were gonna be all right. Luan woke up and she was in casts, bandages and more.

Me: Hey there sleeping beauty.

Luan: What happened?

Me: You were badly mangled up from a nasty prank war and you and Connor both really went at each other.

Luan: Boy I sure look like I went through a battle.

Laney: You sure do Luan. But I hope that Connor learned his lesson.

Nico: I hope so too Laney.

Vince: He sure got a good thrashing as well.

Connor was wrapped in a full body cast.

Me: He sure did.

Connor: I'm amazed you all got me and stopped my pranks. You may have won this time but next year I'm going to unleash a nightmare onto all of you and make sure you all suffer the worst pranking you ever got! Especially you J.D.! (EVIL LAUGHTER!)

Me: Three words Connor: BRING... IT... ON! (To the Viewers) April Fools Day is a great holiday where we all get to be funny. But if pranks are taken way too far, they can get someone seriously hurt and even to the point where they require hospitalization. We've dealt with numerous deadly pranks in the Loud House before we became Team Loud Phoenix Storm and they were not funny at all. We got seriously hurt because of them. One persons joke for their own amusement can lead to another persons disaster. Remember that.

I have a pie in my hands.

Me: Happy April Fools Everyone!

I throw the pie right into the camera.

SPLAT!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Happy April Fools Day everyone! I hope you don't go all out today like in my fanfiction. This had to be the most brutal and most violent April Fool's me and NicoChan11 ever did. The deadliest chapter for April Fools Day we did was April Fools Rules. The joke from the episode Fool Me Twice from 2018 was not funny at all. It was downright cruel and pure evil. Luan's stunt double joke was mean and completely humiliating. The way Luan laughed in the episode Fool's Paradise was funny. I always add a malevolent and diabolical laugh to add some excitement and entertainment to it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next up is the infamous chapter No Such Luck! (LAUGHS) APRIL FOOLS! No I would never do that chapter. Sorry. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	668. Freezing the Flare

It starts in the Estate. We were watching TV, reading books and playing board games. Irma walks in and she had a teddy bear for Chris. Her brother.

Irma: Hey, Chris. I got you a present.

Chris Lair: A present? What is it?

Irma: [pulls out a bear with a microphone in its hand] It's a Confess-A-Bear. He's a special friend you tell all your secrets to.

Chris: Wow, thanks, Irma!

Irma: I'll just leave you two alone to get acquainted.

Irma quickly dashes off to speak for the bear.

Irma/Confess-A-Bear: Hi! My name is Confess-A-Bear! Tell me all your secrets.

Chris: Um, [sits on the ground] I did something recently I'm not very proud of. I didn't mean to do it. It just sort of happened.

Irma/Confess-A-Bear: Oh, maybe you should talk about it.

Patrick: Well, it involves my sister Irma. I don't think she knows what happened, but it would really upset her if she found out.

Irma/Confess-A-Bear: Tell Confess-A-Bear!

Chris: I've said too much already.

Irma/Confess-a-Bear: Tell Confess-A-Bear now! Now!

Chris: Ahh! I accidentally knocked Irma's toothbrush in the toilet and put it back on the counter without washing it! Confess-A-Bear? [Irma runs around in the background wiping her tongue off and screaming] You're mad at me, aren't you, Confess-A-Bear?

Irma ran to the bathroom.

She was gargling mouthwash and soap like there was no tomorrow.

Spiderman: Irma? Why are you washing your mouth with soap?

Irma: Because there might be bacteria in it!

SpongeBob, Patrick, Waspinator and Cornelia came in.

SpongeBob: That's the same bear I gave to Patrick that one time!

Patrick: Then that was your voice coming out of the bear?

SpongeBob: (Sighs) Yes Patrick. It was.

Patrick: Oh. Sorry.

SpongeBob: No I'm sorry Patrick. I shouldn't have made you confess that. But also I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing Ol' Reliable.

Patrick: That's okay buddy.

Waspinator: Waspinator want to hug Confess-A-Bear!

Cornelia: Careful, Wapinator! If you're not careful, you might accidentally blab your personal secrets to Irma.

Will saw Irma drinking water

Will (to Irma): How long before Chris finds out that it was your voice coming out of Confess-A-Bear?

Irma: Not long.

We got back to watching our shows. But just then we saw a broadcast from LYSANDRE - THE LEADER OF TEAM FLARE!

Lysandre appeared on all the Televisions around the world.

Ash: (Gasp) Lysandre of Team Flare!

Serena: I thought Zygarde killed him!

Lysandre: People of the world. I come to you by the Holo Caster and on televisions around the world to make an important announcement. Listen well. We are Team Flare and we have returned to finish what we started. But this time we have a much better Ultimate Weapon. Here is a demonstration of our newest weapon.

We saw that Lysandre had a massive superlaser cannon and its power source was the biggest dark orb we had ever seen.

Lincoln: That is the biggest dark orb of them all!

Lori: It literally is.

Laney: It's as big as a whole house.

Gear: That probably won't be the last Dark Orb on Earth. But it will be the largest.

Me: But look what it's hooked up to. It's a powerful Tachyon Particle Superlaser Cannon!

Team Flare fired the cannon up into the sky and we saw an asteroid about 20 light years from Earth the size of a planet and we saw the laser hit the asteroid and it exploded with unbelievable power!

KKKRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The Superlaser completely obliterated it instantly.

Me: Unbelievable!

Lynn: That is incredibly powerful!

Nico: Oh man!

Lysandre: You have just seen a demonstration of our power. Team Flare has revived the ultimate weapon and this time we will now destroy all life in the entire universe and eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and destroy everything so that only humans will be the only species in the universe! Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. But the weapon has to recharge in 6 hours. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all.

The broadcast ended and the entire universe was now in Grave Danger!

Me: So Team Flare has made its move.

Lincoln: And now the whole universe is in danger.

Nico: Hey! Only we get to have a planet destroying laser! Team Flare ripped us off!

Me: These guys know exactly what they're doing. Let me see here.

I pop up my computer and found out where the laser fired from and it showed that it fired in an uncharted island in the middle of the northern Caspian Sea in Central Asia.

Me: Bingo. We can't let them use that laser again.

I contacted the Justice League.

Superman answered.

Superman: J.D. did you see that message?

Me: We sure did Kal and the entire universe is now in grave danger. Team Flare has made its move.

Ash: They are an evil terrorist organization that wants to destroy all life in the world with only Team Flare as the superior force.

Me: But now they upgraded their goal to destroying all life in the entire universe with themselves as the ultimate species. Intergalactic Bigotry to the extreme.

Superman: This is majorly serious.

Me: We need you to fire the Justice League Watchtower laser at these coordinates. I'm transmitting them now.

I transmitted the coordinates: Latitude 46° 2' 9.8268'' N Longitude 50° 58' 8.7168'' E

Superman: Thanks J.D. We see the island on the scanners.

Me: Make that island dust Kal.

Superman: You got it J.D.

The Transmission ended and the Justice League Watchtower moved. It moved to the coordinates we gave them. The Watchtower charged up the Binary Fusion Cannon and it was locked on target.

Superman: Target locked on and cannon is fully charged.

Me: Will it be enough to completely destroy the island Team Flare built their superlaser cannon at?

Superman: Our Binary Fusion Cannon has the power of a small nuke. It may not be enough.

Me: I'm sending more power to you Kal. Computer, divert all available auxiliary power to energy transfer laser array and beam to Justice League Watchtower. Authorization Passcode: Knudson Phoenix Feather.

Computer: Passcode accepted. Boosting power and sending now.

A beam of light fired from a satellite array on our roof and it went to the Justice League Watchtower and supercharged it.

Superman: Our power is now at 300% J.D.

Me: I beamed our auxiliary power to you Kal. It should be enough. Fire!

The binary fusion cannon fired and it hit the island and the whole island exploded with the massive and explosive power of the most powerful nuclear bomb ever detonated in history.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

On the satellites we scanned the northern Caspian Sea and it showed that the entire superlaser cannon and island was completely obliterated in an instant and a crater was where the island was and it was filling up with water. We got a massive increase in power!

Me: Wow! Holy Groudon Rocks! That power boost was unbelievable!

Nico: It sure was. That Dark Orb must've packed a tremendous amount of energy and negative energy and it's unbelievable!

Sydney: It sure was. I can't believe that it had that much power.

Lori: Me neither. Is the island gone?

Me: It is. Team Flare's superlaser is gone!

We cheered wildly!

Me: Great job Kal.

Superman: Thank you for the power boost J.D. We owe you one.

Me: No problem Kal. It was all of us working together. Now it's time for us to go after Team Flare.

?: Let us help you too.

We turned and saw a surprise. It was a tall man with hair like Vegeta's and he had clothes like Trunks in Dragon Ball Super and a sword on his back and a Saiyan Monkey Tail. On his face was a goatee. And with him was a woman with long brown hair and a red bandana and blue eyes and she had red and black clothes and a red skirt and with her was a Glaceon.

Me: Wow!

Nico: Oh wow! You are me!

Older Nico: That's right. I'm you from the year 2039. 20 years from now.

May was shocked.

May (to her future self): Are you... me?

Older May: That's right. I'm you from 2039 as well.

Me: Oh wow! Two more future selves. This is amazing. So I'm guessing that you and May tied the knot.

Older Nico: We sure did. And we have 4 amazing children. 2 girls and 2 boys.

Older May: And they are all half Saiyan.

Me: That is amazing!

Shanan: It sure is.

Me: Yeah. You're more than welcome to help us out.

Future me appeared.

Older Me: I can help you as well. I saw what was going on and it was not good.

Older Nico: I had a feeling you would arrive man.

Older Me: I never miss anything dude.

Older Nico: Just like old times huh?

Older Me: You know it.

Me: Well Team Flare is now gonna have it's flames extinguished. The Mystic Freeze shall Extinguish the Fire of Evil.

Lincoln: I thought it was the Flames of Valor.

Me: I always have a team motto ready for when we go after a team. Check it out.

I snap my fingers and the symbol of Team Mystic appeared on our left elbows. It was a symbol that looked like Articuno and also a new vest appeared on us. It had on the back the symbol of Team Instinct and it looked like a Zapdos. The vest was black and it had a design that looked like a massive lightning storm.

Me: There.

Everyone saw the symbol for Team Mystic and the vest and they were amazed.

Lana: I like this vest and tattoo.

Lola: It's very stylish.

Laney: I like it and it really does bring out the powerful warrior in me.

Me: Okay here's what we do. We're gonna do a stealth ambush mission. Here's what we do.

I went over the plan and we were gonna ambush Team Flare in a Sea Shadow Stealth Boat and it has a perfect camouflage that will make it completely invisible to radar. The United States Military is letting us use it for this as part of a test. And we agreed to volunteer.

Me: Okay, first we have to evacuate the town Team Flare is stationed in. This battle is gonna be a rough one. We can't let Team Flare do what they want anymore.

Lori: Where is the town they're in?

Me: It's called Geosenge Town and it's located on the northwestern coast of the Caspian Sea.

Ash: Then that's where we need to go to kill them.

Older Nico: Lets get them.

Me: Yep. Lets go!

We were off.

* * *

CASPIAN SEA

We were over in the Northern Caspian Sea and we were in the Stealth Boat.

Lori: We're approaching our target destination.

Me: Engage cloak.

The ship when completely invisible.

Me: This is so cool! We're completely invisible to radar and more.

We were by the town of Geosenge Town on the shore of the northwestern side of the Caspian Sea.

Me: Target sighted.

Superman: The town has been evacuated. Team Flare doesn't know what's happening.

Me: Excellent. Nico, you take Bludgeon, Shockwave, Hook and Brawl with you and destroy most of Team Flare. But save some for us. When their forces are thin you give the signal.

Nico: You got it. Lets do it.

Nico, Bludgeon, Shockwave, Hook and Brawl flew out.

4 Team Flare members were minding their own business insiding their base. All of a sudden, the wall exploded and in came Nico, Bludgeon, Shockwave, Hook, and Brawl.

Team Flare Member: Nicolas Chan! Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here! (runs towards them)

Nico: DIE, TEAM FLARE!

Shockwave transforms into his gun mode and lands into my hands. Nico fired a blast from Shockwave's gun mode at the Team Flare member running towards us and the shot goes through his chest, killing him. Another Team Flare member fires a gunshot at me but Nico dodge it. Bludgeon fires his gun at the attacking Team Flare member. The shot goes through the scumbag's head, killing him. The remaining Team Flare members shoot their guns towards us but we easily dodged it. Hook and Brawl shoot their weapons at the two members. One member ended up killed while the other was badly wounded.

Nico (Shockwave transforms back into robot mode): This was almost too easy, Shockwave.

Shockwave: I just hope the others are having the same kind of luck that we are.

Nico: Of course they are. After that laser is destroyed, we'll go after Lysandre and make him pay for his crimes.

Bludgeon: The Laser was already destroyed.

Nico: Oh yeah.

Badly Wounded Team Flare Member (grabs Nico's leg): No!

Nico: Such villainous nonsense. (kills member with Megatron's fusion cannon)

The fight was savage. Nico fired a blast of fire and blew 4 members of Team Flare apart and reduced them to nothing but ash in fiery explosions. They killed numerous members of Team Flare.

Nico: Time to join the party J.D.

Nico pulled out a flare gun.

In the Stealth Boat we were watching the battle from the boat and we saw a flare fire.

Me: There's the signal! Showtime!

We all flew out and a massive full scale assault was unleashed on Team Flare. We unleashed a massive and destructive full scale barrage of attacks on Team Flare. I fired blasts of fire and energy blasts at Team Flare and it exposed their base underneath the town. Inside were the remnants of the destroyed Ultimate Weapon and it looked like a huge flower and it's power would've destroyed the entire planet. Varie fired a blast of energy at a bunch of members of Team Flare and killed them by blowing them to pieces in a massive and fiery explosion.

Carol fired Mecha Godzilla's rainbow lasers from her eyes and fired photon beams from her fingers and a lightning blast from her hand and massive fiery explosions and embers blasted the base to pieces. The entire base and town turned into a huge war zone.

Carol: You Team Flare (Censored) messed with the wrong people!

Vince: You tell them Carol!

Vince fired lightning blasts and electrocuted the members into ash.

Carol fired Godzilla's orange atomic ray and a massive fiery explosion blew half of the base apart into a raging inferno. She then fired King Ghidorah's gravity lightning and Space Godzilla's Corona Ray and blew most of the members to pieces and to ash and blew most of the base sky high!

Killer Frost: You Flare scum need to cool down!

Killer Frost fired a powerful blast of ice and froze them in big blocks of ice and Maria lifted up the blocks of ice and threw them far and William fired a blast of lightning from his blaster and blew the blocks of ice and the men to frozen pieces of ice and body parts. More men came out and William saw them.

William: (Imitating Scarface) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

William fired powerful blasts of fire from his blaster and blew them to pieces and ash.

Francis fired blasts of fire at the members and burned them.

Francis: This is like shooting monkeys in a barrel!

Teresa fired sonic blasts and blew them to pieces all over the place.

Teresa: We're having some fun now!

Fu swooped in flying fast and she fired powerful blasts of wind and shredded them to pieces.

A Team Flare Member had 3 of Malamar ready.

Team Flare Member 1: Lets go Malamar. Psybeams fire!

The Malamar fired powerful Psybeams at us. Fu fired a green Kamehameha wave at the Malamar it hit the ground and the explosion blew them into the walls and knocked them out. But the explosion obliterated the member. Fu caught a Malamar and so did Ash and Serena.

Sakura: (Echoing) CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!

Sakura punched the ground with devastating force and it upheaved shook ferociously and threw numerous Team Flare Members into the air.

Sakura: (Echoing) EARTH STYLE: RASENGUN!

Sakura formed an Earth Style: Rasengun and fired it from her finger in a gun gesture and it went faster than a bullet fired from a gun and it hit the members and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion sent shrapnel at numerous members of Team Flare and killed them.

Sakura: CHA! Never mess with a Shinobi of The Leaf!

Naruto was punching numerous members of Team Flare and firing blasts of leaves and wind at them and shredding them apart into pieces.

Naruto: You scumbags are the ultimate fools! Believe it!

Team Flare Member 2: Gyarados, Hyper Beam!

The Gyarados he had fired a Hyper Beam and Lori fired a Kamehameha Wave at the blasts collided and exploded. The Gyarados was knocked down but the Team Flare member was vaporized in the explosion.

Older Nico punched a member of Team Flare and fired a blast of fire and incinerated him in an instant and he slashed a member in half and killed him with his sword and then he fired a powerful energy ball and blew 4 members at once to pieces.

Older May fired a blast of energy and blew 8 members of Team Flare to dust and she slashed 9 more members to pieces.

Lori threw a pokeball and caught the Gyarados.

Serena fired a tremendous blast of fire and incinerated some of the members into ashes.

Serena: You all are just as worthless as Team Rocket when we killed them!

Ash: Yeah! You tell them Serena!

Ash and Pikachu fired powerful blasts of lightning at the Team Flare members and incinerated them into dust.

Nico: I'll go after Lysandre. You guys keep fighting.

Me: Okay man. Be careful.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Nico flew down the hall.

* * *

In his office, Lysandre was watching the whole fight and he was enraged.

Lysandre: Those (Censored)! They ruined everything!

KRABOOM!

Nico burst into his office in a fiery explosion and he was was ready to fight him and was in his Super Saiyan 4 power.

Nico: Hm. I found you Lysandre.

Lysandre: So the mighty Nicolas Chan has come. You look much different then when you were just a few minutes ago.

Nico: Yeah. This is just another costume change for the weakling that killed all your men.

Nico flared up a lightning aura and it blew all his computers and equipment apart into fiery rubble. Nico looked at Lysandre with a glare of hatred and avenging justice.

Nico: Lysandre, I will never forgive you for all your crimes.

Lysandre: I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness you freak!

Nico and Lysandre explode out of the base and fly into the air and he punches Nico and he dodged all his attacks and he flew back and Lysandre fired red energy blasts at Nico and he dodged them all and punched him in the face with devastating force. The blasts fly back at Nico and he deflected them all away. Nico punched Lysandre in the face and stomach and Lysandre punched him in the face and stoamch and kicked him in the face. But Nico wasn't even fazed.

Nico: (Chuckles) I'm surprised myself. Surprised at how strong I've become.

Lysandre: What do you mean!?

Nico: Your punches only tickled. Like a tiny feather.

Lysandre was enraged.

Lysandre: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?

He plowed Nico into the ground with devastating force.

Nico got up.

Lysandre: This world and the universe will be destroyed!

Lysandre formed an enormous black ball of energy!

Lysandre: REVENGE DEATH BALL!

He threw the massive black energy ball at Nico and it hit him and exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Nico was still standing completely unharmed.

Lysandre: What!? That blast should've reduced him to atoms and it did absolutely nothing!

Nico: Lysandre, you can never defeat me! My powers have far surpassed yours you wretched human. And you know it.

Lysandre: DIE YOU (CENSORED) FREAK!

He fired numerous energy blasts at him and missed horribly.

Nico: Listen to me Lysandre, I cannot allow you to get away with all the pain and suffering you have caused to innocent people and Pokemon alike.

The energy blasts exploded and blew the pillar he was standing on apart and Nico flew into the air.

Nico: You've gone too far. Now you've got to deal with Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico flared up his Super Saiyan Aura to an incredible level and flew at Lysandre and kneed him in the stomach with devastating force and punched him in the face with powerful force and did so again and kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach with powerful force. He kicked him into the ground with devastating force and he crashed into a destroyed building.

Nico landed.

Lysandre: I am not a bad guy.

Nico: Actually you are a bad guy. You want to destroy the entire universe and that is something we can't let you do.

Lysandre: But I'm a human and you'll be nothing but a murderer that is innocent.

Nico: That's funny. We fought many creatures all over the Universe that are far more powerful than normal humans and they are nowhere near as powerful as us.

Lysandre: So you know the limits of the human race. That's great. But you are just a weak human who has no idea what he's up against.

Nico: You don't have any idea what I am. I may look like a human but I'm actually from another planet. I'm one of the last of the most feared race in the entire galaxy. I'm a Saiyan raised here on Earth but I was born on the planet Vegeta.

Lysandre: So once I kill you I'll do the universe a favor.

Nico: You act like you know the Saiyans but your knowledge is dangerously lacking. What you don't realize is that the more a Saiyan continues to fight, the stronger we become.

Lysandre: Then lets see how strong you are.

Lysandre fired an energy blast and Nico deflected it and it hit a mountain behind him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMM!

Nico: I'm sick of playing games with you Lysandre!

Nico fired a shockwave blast and blew him into the air and flew up to him and kneed him in the face and punched him in the mouth.

* * *

Older Nico fired an energy blast and obliterated more members of Team Flare.

Spiderman: It's combo time!

Preceptor: You got it Spiderman!

Perceptor fired a focused rainbow light beam and Spiderman fired his web blaster.

Spiderman and Perceptor: RAINBOW DEATH WEB!

The light merged with the web and it ensnared some of the members of Team Flare and vaporized them.

Waspinator: Combo time for Waspinator!

Straxus: You got it Waspinator!

Straxus threw his battle axe and Waspinator fired his stinger gun.

Straxus and Waspinator: WASP STING AXE SLAM!

The Stinger Blasts and Axe hit the members of Team Flare and exploded and killed them.

Inferno (BW): It's time for you all to burn!

Inferno fired a blast of fire with his blaster that incinerated the members of Team Flare.

Serena: Final Smash time! VALOR FIREBIRD INFERNO!

Serena fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a phoenix and it incinerated the members of Team Flare.

Inferno (BW): Time to burn the rest. FIRE ANT INFERNO!

Inferno fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a ferocious Fire Ant colony made of pure fire and it incinerated the rest of Team Flare.

Me: They're all dead. Lets capture the Pokemon they use and take down Lysandre for good.

Older Nico: You got it.

We got all the Pokemon Team Flare had and went to join the fight.

* * *

Nico punched Lysandre in the face and sent him crashing into a rock.

Nico: Lysandre, you have failed this city!

I kick him into the air.

Me: More like he has failed this whole universe!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel and flew at him. Older Nico kneed him in the chin and grabbed him and spun him around and threw him at me and I punched him in the face with devastating power and knocked out some of his teeth. I saw that he had a headband on his head. I rip it off and I got a shock when I saw that Lysandre had a small Dark Orb imbedded in the middle of his forehead.

Me: So that's how Lysandre is able to use those powers and Baby's Powers. He has a dark orb in the middle of his forehead.

I punch him in the middle of the forehead and destroy the Dark Orb and we got a massive power boost. It was far more powerful than the one that we destroyed that was as big as a house.

Me: Wow! That one was powerful!

Older May: It is true what they say. Big things come in small packages.

May: That's right.

Older Nico slashed Lysandre in the face with his sword.

Edzilla (punches Lysandre): ED SMASH LION HAIRED MAN!

Leni punched Lysandre with a gravity enhanced punch and kicked him in the stomach with devastating force. Nathan slashed him in several spots with a chain of pure fire and burned him all over. Nico then had him in a hold and Lincoln took his Pokeballs. Lysandre had a Pyroar, a Mienshao, a Honchkrow a Gyarados, a Xerneas, a Yveltal and a Zygarde.

Lincoln: You are an absolute menace to the world of Pokemon and to the entire universe!

Earth: You tell him Linky!

Then a massive missile hit Lysandre and exploded!

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We saw where it came from and it was a much more awesome version of Shockwave. It was Shockwave from 2011's Transformers Dark of The Moon. He was an awesome Fusion Tank and he was a big one.

Shockwave: Wow! Is that me!?

Shockwave 2011: I'm a newer and much cooler version of you. You might say I am your future self.

Me: Wow! That is a cool version of you Shockwave!

Shockwave: It sure is. It's awesome meeting a future version of me.

Shockwave 2011: Glad you like me.

Me: Lets finish this dirtbag off.

Older Me: You got it.

We raised our hands into the air.

Me and Older Me & Nico and Older Nico: EVERYONE SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH US!

Energy from all over Earth and the galaxy came and a massive ball of energy formed.

Lysandre saw the massive energy ball we made.

Me: Lysandre! We're holding the energy of every single person here on Earth and all the Pokemon you've abused and tortured for your own sick goals that has ever suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!

Lysandre was looking on in pure shock and fear at the sight of the massive energy ball we made!

Older Nico: Now you will die and pay for your crimes!

Me: Go to Hell!

Older Me: And...

Nico: Stay...

Older Nico: There! You son of a (Censored)!

We threw the powerful energy ball at him and it hit him and Lysandre was completely obliterated in an instant. Nothing of him, not even an atom of him was left. The Spirit Bomb flew up into space and exploded harmlessly.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

When the explosion faded, Lysandre was dead and gone.

Me: It's over guys! Team Flare has been destroyed!

We cheered wildly. Then Lysandre's spirit and all the spirits of the members of Team Flare appeared.

Lysandre: You will pay for killing me!

Nicole: You will never torment our planet ever again! This is our home and you Team Flare are not welcome here! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The spirits were sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Lysandre: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

They were gone for good.

Me: Burn in Hell Lysandre and Team Flare.

Team Flare was gone for good. I gave Nico a Ledian and an Ariados.

Serena: (To the Viewers) This will send a message out to all evil doers. You threaten our home, we're gonna come for you.

Ash: You said it Serena.

Me: Our next target is Team Galactic and we won't let any villain team get away with the crimes they have committed.

Nico: No we won't.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Team Flare has to be the most ruthless villain group we ever took down. They were a pure evil group in Season 18 and 19 of Pokemon. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	669. A Pokemon Trainer Imposter

It starts in the estate. I was having a video call with Chris McLean to come up for ideas for the upcoming 2020 season of Total Drama Galaxy.

Me: So for the first idea of a challenge for Total Drama Galaxy is where we fight some of the deadliest criminals in the Jupiter Prison.

Chris: I like it J.D. Everyone deserves a little action. And I take it you're going to include the sore losers minus Heather?

Me: You hit the nail right on the head Chris. We have 6 years of payback to dish out on them. Plus, Gwen is happy now that Heather is dead. Oh that reminds me. You're gonna like the second challenge. But it's really dangerous.

Chris: Lay it on me man.

Me: Okay. The next challenge is on the planet Pandora from the movie Avatar.

Chris: Sweet! But wait, doesn't the planet Pandora have a poisonous atmosphere?

Me: It does and the movie took place in the year 2154, 135 years from now. But we've had a lot of crazy encounters with all kinds of people from different times and dimensions.

Chris: That does make sense. It's perfect! What challenge will we find there?

Me: Oh it's gonna be a good one. Our scanners picked up the spirit of Heather running around.

Chris: I have a feeling it's gonna be awesome! But won't we die in a poisonous atmosphere like that?

Me: Way ahead of you Chris.

I pulled out a special breathing mask.

Me: This is a 22nd century Breathing mask. Like in the movie, this will enable us to breathe on the planet Pandora. You know that movie right?

Chris: I sure do. That movie was a huge and awesome hit! We'll need those for Pandora.

Me: You got it Chris. Lisa can make them. I'll come up with more challenges when I think of some. We still have a whole year.

Chris: You got it J.D. Thanks for the first 2 ideas.

Me: No problem dude. See ya around for Total Drama Galaxy.

Chris: Yep. Later dude.

The call turned off.

* * *

We were with Mr. Test and we were having his meatloaf.

Nico: I'm glad that you're not being too overprotective anymore, Mr. Test.

Mr. Test: Of course I'm not. (sighs) But sometimes, I can't help but feel sad that my kids are growing up so fast.

Me: It's normal for a parent to have that feeling. It's part of the parenting style.

Mr. Test: You're right J.D. I can't argue with that.

Nico: Mr. Test, I don't know why everyone doesn't like your meatloaf. To me, it's delicious!

Lana: I'll say.

They ate several meatloaves.

Mr. Test: Thanks Nico.

We heard an explosion.

Mr. Test: What was that?

Me: That's Gwen. She's practicing a 2nd Final Smash.

Johnny: That is cool!

Me: It sure is J.D.

* * *

We were now in the living room and me, Nicole, Sam and Lily were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and we were playing as Lincoln.

Sam (TD): It's so awesome having you in Super Smash Brothers, Lincoln!

Lincoln: I was surprised when they put me in here.

Me: We all were. It's still a major shock.

Lily: Yeah.

Nicole won.

Nicole: Yes! Goddess of Video Games triumphs again!

Sam (TD): I know video games and you are truly the goddess of video games.

Nicole: Thanks Sam.

Nico: It's awesome how Nicole can easily master any video game so easily.

Me: It sure is.

Brock: That's what really amazes me too.

Lily: Yeah. Brock what happened between you and Professor Ivy?

When Brock heard that name he crouched into a fetal position and had a glum aura around him.

Brock: Don't mention that name.

Me: (In my head) Wow. Whatever went down with Brock and Professor Ivy must've been pretty bad. But we have to find out what happened so we can help him out. (Out loud) Sorry about this Brock but we have to find out what's wrong.

I used my telepathic powers and went into Brock's mind. When I found out what happened to him with Professor Ivy, I got an unexpected shock and my face turned as red as a tomato with an atomic red glow and I was blown back by a massive nosebleed that sent me crashing through the door into Lynn Sr. and Rita's room!

CRASH!

Lynn Sr.: J.D. are you okay!?

Rita: What happened!?

Me: (Weakly) Did someone get the number of that truck?

I went back to normal and I had cotton balls in my nose.

Me: Ow! Geez Brock. Now I know why you and Professor Ivy had a falling out.

Brock: Yeah. I'm sorry you saw that J.D.

Me: No worries Brock.

Nico: What did you see?

I whispered what I saw into Nico's ear and Nico's ear and he blushed.

Me: Sorry man. But I know what I saw. Trust me. But Brock I'm so sorry that this happened to you. No wonder you were so traumatized because of it.

Lucy (Pokemon): Me too Brock.

Brock: Thanks for your concern guys. I feel much better now that you helped me.

Me: I'm glad.

I scanned the world for any dark orbs we have left. The satellites scanned for any Dark Orbs and it discovered that we only have 4 Dark Orbs left on Earth.

Me: Will this is a relief. We only have 4 Dark Orbs on Earth left to destroy and then Earth will be Heartless and Dark Orb Free. But then we only have planets in 47,000 galaxies to cover. We have our work cut out for us.

Cheetor: We sure do J.D. I can't believe that Xehanort's evil is all over the universe like that.

Rattrap: Me neither. We're all gonna die.

Me: Shut up Rattrap.

Rhinox: We have to be ready for ready for anything.

Airazor: It's gonna be tough road but we can find and destroy them.

Spittor: Yeah.

Courtney: Hey J.D. how did Heather's Parents react to her death?

Me: That is something I will never forget.

FLASHBACK - MANITOBA, CANADA

Me: (Narrating) **After Total Drama All Stars 2 ended, I went to deliver the news of Heather's death to her parents. But as the door opened I was greeted by a blast of confetti and streamers and I saw Heather's parents partying like there was no tomorrow. I knew right then and there that they already got the news and they were happy.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: In a way they don't miss her at all.

Courtney: That little tramp deserved to die.

Gwen: I agree Courtney. She had it coming for the entirety of our death-defying careers on the show.

Leshawna: You said it girl.

Me: I agree with you Leshawna. From what we saw over here in America while watching Total Drama, you and Heather hated each others guts with a vengeance to the core.

Cheetor: Whoa! That is a powerful revenge.

Me: It's not actually revenge Cheetor. It's actually because Heather had a heart of pure evil and she was a psychotic sociopathic freak and didn't care who to step on to get what she wanted.

Lincoln: Wow. And I thought Megatron had a dark heart.

Me: His was worse.

Johnny came.

Johnny: Hey guys.

Me: Oh hey J.T.

Johnny: Want to play my latest video game Tinymon?

Me: That sounds like a parody of Pokemon.

Johnny: It totally is. And the main character Blast Ketchup is based on Ash Ketchum.

Duke: But with a major difference. Ash knows how to take defeat with grace. Blast Ketchum is a sore loser.

We watched Johnny play Tinymon and we saw that Duke was right.

Ash saw that Blast looks like him.

Ash: Wait a minute. That Blast Ketchup kid looks just like me!

Me: Well he is based on you Ash. But he is a major league sore loser. Who's that kid that's with Blast?

Johnny: That's Edwin. He calls him Ed and he's the technogenius and strategist in the game.

Nicole: I have to try this out.

Johnny: Go for it Nicole.

Nicole played Tinymon and 5 minutes later she won.

Nicole: Not even a challenge for the Goddess of Video Gaming.

Johnny: Wow! Nicole you are awesome!

Duke: I bow to you great and almighty goddess of Video Games.

Duke did so.

Batgirl: We should go to the Tinymon world just to see if everything's alright there.

Then Johnny's game system glowed and suddenly a wave of energy appeared and teleported Johnny and Duke into the game!

Me: What the!?

Nicole: What happened!?

Me: Johnny and Duke got sucked into the Tinymon game!

Mr. Test: That game has got my son and dog!?

Me: I'm afraid so Mr. Test. We're gonna have to go in there and get him.

Mr. Test: How are we gonna do that?

Me: We've done this before. Lets head to the simulator.

We went into the Simulator.

Me: You see Mr. Test, we used our Training Simulator to go into a game that a friend of ours at a local college made to save our friends of Mystery Inc. from.

Mr. Test: Well in that case, I want to come with you all.

Spark Man: You sure you want to go with us, Mr. Test?

Mr. Test: Absolutely. I have a score to settle with that Ketchup brat!

Me: Lets get him!

We hooked up Johnny's game to the Simulator and went into the game. We were in the world of Tinymon.

Me: Pokemon is much better than Tinymon.

Ash: You got that right.

Then we saw the unfair Sore Loser trainer BLAST KETCHUP!

Blast: Ha ha! It is J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Blast Ketchup.

Ash (to Blast Ketchup): You and I may be similar in some ways. But here's one major difference: unlike you, I'm not a sore loser!

Me: You tell him Ash.

Terrorsaur: You give all Pokemon a bad name. Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed.

Cheetor: Cheetor MAXIMIZE!

Cheetor transformed.

Slipstream and Wreck Gar transformed.

Me: Lets get him guys.

Optimus Primal: With pleasure. Optimus Primal MAXIMIZE.

Optimus Primal transformed.

Blast Ketchup: Time for you to meet my new Tinymon that will help destroy you all!

A Heartless then appeared. It was an electric monster that was colored black and yellow.

Riku: Is that the 10,000 Volt Ghost?!

Nico: Not anymore it's not!

Me: That's not a Heartless guys. It's actually a different version of the 10,000 Volt Ghost.

Blast Ketchup: That's right. Ha ha! Meet Twilight Volteon! With which I will use to destroy you all and become the greatest Tinymon master of them all!

Me: You give all Pokemon Trainers everywhere a really bad name!

Johnny (grabs Ketchup by the collar): HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I LOOKED UP TO YOU! I EVEN HAD A POSTER OF YOU IN MY ROOM! Did you forget? It's not about winning. It's about having fun and forming friendships with others!

Ben: That's the same thing I said to Carl Nesmith that one time.

Me: That is coincidental. Lets get him!

We went at the Twilight Volteon. Lincoln fired a tremendous blast of lightning and it blew its arm off. Ash punched Blast in the face and Pikachu electrocuted Blast.

I punched the Twilight Volteon in the face and it sent electricity through me!

Me: Ow!

Laney: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah. My knuckles are numb but I'll be all right.

Slipstream: It's combo time Spark Man.

Spark Man: You got it Slipstream.

Spark Man fired a Spark Shock and Slipstream fired a Null Ray.

Spark Man and Slipstream: LIGHTNING NUMBING RAY!

The blasts combined and they hit Twilight Volteon and overloaded him.

Batgirl: Lets get him Wreck Gar.

Wreck Gar: You got it!

Wreck Gar went into his motorcycle mode and Batgirl threw batarangs and Wreck Gar fired lasers.

Batgirl and Wreck Gar: ENERGY BATARANG BARRAGE!

The batarangs and lasers hit the Twilight Volteon and was burning him.

Me: Final Smash time!

Harold: You got it! I'll start us off! (CHUGS A BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE) MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING!

Harold fired a massive blast of fire from his crotch and it hit the Twilight Volteon and it exploded. The Twilight Volteon was obliterated.

Blast: (ENRAGED) I'LL USE ALL MY TINYMON!

Blast called out all his Tinymon!

Ash: Using all his Tinymon all at once is ganging up is so unfair!

Me: What do you expect from a sore loser Ash? They never play fair.

Nico: Blast Ketchup you have Failed the world of Tinymon!

Cheetor, Terrorsaur and Optimus Primal fired blasters and lasers and they hit the Tinymon and exploded.

Gwen (TD): I have a new final smash. Samus has 2 Final Smash's so I figure why not me. I HATE HEATHER!

Gwen made a statue of Heather giving the stink eye rise out of the ground and she fired a blast of black lightning at it and it exploded and the shrapnel from the statue hit all his Tinymon and knocked them all out.

Riku: My turn! GRAVIRA PUNCHSTORM!

Riku fired blasts of gravity and they punched Blast all over the place and pulverized him.

Mr. Test: I've never done a Final Smash before but this'll be the first one I've done.

Me: First time for everything Mr. Test.

Mr. Test: It sure is. This kid is gonna be in big trouble. Big Trouble! YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!

Mr. Test fired a blast of rocks at Blast Ketchup and they slammed into Blast and knocked him down.

Me: That was great Mr. Test!

Mr. Test: It sure was. That was a great Final Smash but I was expecting the result to be something else.

Me: Well you can't always expect the result to be what you intend it to be.

Mr. Test: That's true.

Sam (TD): I want to have a crack at him. But I don't know if I can do a Final Smash.

Me: Do it for Dakota man!

Nico: Yeah! You can do it!

Sam (TD): You're right! I'll need some pancakes.

Johnny: Johnny Cakes coming right up!

Johnny snapped his fingers and huge pancakes like the ones in Total Drama All Stars appeared.

Sam ate them and it was gonna be a good one.

Sam (TD): Here it comes. OLD IRON TUMMY BURPSTORM!

Sam released a monstrous belch that was so horrible and so loud that it blew Blast into the wall!

Sam (TD): Chalk another one up for the game guy. Sure it wasn't easy. Me and old Iron Tummy didn't get banned from all the Barney Buffet's in Tricounty Area for nothing.

Me: Boy I'll say man! But that was awesome!

Suddenly two speeding creatures flew faster than bullets fired from a gun and headbutt Blast Ketchup everywhere!

Me: Wow!

We saw them stop. It was the two legendary Pokemon brothers Latios and Latias.

Me: Wow! Latias and Latios.

Nico: You can catch them J.D.

Me: Don't mind if I do Nico.

I pull out two Master Balls and caught Latias and Latios.

Then a blast of lightning and poison hit Blast Ketchup and electrocuted him and hurt him. We saw a Lanturn and a Crobat.

Me: A Lanturn and a Crobat! You should have them Nico.

Nico: Thanks man.

We walked up to Blast Ketchup and we were looking at him with disdain.

Nico (to Ketchup): You know what? We're just going leave you be. And it's not to be merciful to you. It's so you can live with the fact that we were the ones to defeat you. And that you'll never defeat us. Ever.

We left and it was another awesome victory.

Johnny (to Maria): Tell me, Maria. Did you really think I had it in me? To kill Ketchup back there?

Maria: You came close to it. But you know what? I think in the future, you should kill a random bad guy to protect people. That way, you stay the same kid your family loves. After all, if you kill out of vengeance, you end up losing a part of yourself in the process.

Johnny: Good point.

We went back home.

Mr. Test: (To the viewers) This was a great adventure and I got a taste of what it was like to be a part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanficton Complete.

Blast Ketchup is one of the strangest and most weirdest enemies of Johnny Test and he is a parody of Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. But nothing will ever beat Ash and Pikachu. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	670. The Darth Vader Vegan

Part 1: Lila Test's Birthday

* * *

In the dining room at 6:30 AM, Me, Nico, Lori, Varie, Lincoln, Mr. Test, Susan & Mary, Johnny and Dukey were at the dining room table.

Me: So what did you wake us up for Mr. Test?

Mr. Test: Well I want to give Lila the best birthday she has had. Today is her birthday.

Me: Oh wow. You called the right people Mr. Test. We plan awesome birthday parties.

Mr. Test: That's what I heard J.D. Today is Lila's birthday and we're gonna make it extra-special with a super surprise breakfast and fashion-appropriate gifts.

Susan T.: Try to get her a good birthday present this year dad.

Mary T.: Not like last year's inappropriate jackhammer.

Flashback shows that Lila Test got a jackhammer and she was bouncing on it out of control.

Mr. Test: It was on sale at an excellent value.

Me: I agree with Susan and Mary, Mr. Test.

Nico: Me too.

Lori: Yeah she could've literally gotten seriously hurt.

Lincoln: What do you think she wants Johnny?

Johnny: I think she wants a new dining room.

Mr. Test: What makes you say that?

Johnny: She left catalogs all over our house in the estate with pictures of it and sticky notes saying I want this for my birthday.

We saw a beautiful dining room in a catalog Johnny pulled out.

Me: That's a nice dining room.

Lori: It literally is beautiful.

Nico: It sure is and Mrs. Test would love it.

Mr. Test: I don't think so and dining room tables cost more than $43.87, and the birthday budget says that all I'm allowed to spend.

Me: Hey no sweat Mr. Test. Me and Lana can build the dining room. I took woodworking classes and I excel at them and Lana is an awesome handyman.

Mr. Test: That's an awesome idea J.D. But how much will it cost?

Me: We'll do it for free.

Lori: That's right. Lana always does stuff for free around the house.

Mr. Test: Wow! Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Test.

Mr. Test: Johnny you have the most important job of all.

Mr. Test put Johnny in a chair by his parents bedroom door.

Mr. Test: Sitting here and making sure she doesn't ruin her birthday surprise like she does every year by coming downstairs before we're ready.

Me: Mr. Test I think Susan and Mary would be perfect for this job and Lola and Lisa can help as well.

Mr. Test: Well whatever works.

Me: Okay lets get to work. Here's what we do. Susan & Mary, Lola and Lisa will keep watch over Mrs. Test. My daughter Mary, Lincoln and Johnny will make the awesome birthday breakfast. She likes pancakes from what I can tell.

Johnny: She does.

Me: Okay. And for the icing on the cake, Me, Lana and Laney will work on the dining room.

Lori: Perfect plan J.D.

Lincoln: Okay it's time to put Operation: Put Everything Together And Give Mrs. Test The Greatest Birthday She Has Ever Had And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation into action!

Me: How about Operation: Lila Test Birthday Extravaganza?

Lincoln: That's perfect!

Nico: Poromon, don't even think of eating all the food. That's for everyone!

Poromon: Okay.

Nico: I'm watching you.

Me: Lets do it!

We got to work.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 2 Hours Later

* * *

Lila test woke up and she was excited.

Lila T.: (Squeals) It's my birthday!

Me: (From downstairs) Okay everything is all ready!

Lila was excited and she came down and the whole kitchen was dark.

Lila: Why is everything dark?

She turned on the lights and we surprised her and Johnny was holding a stack of pancakes with candles in them.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Poromon, Manaphy, and Poliwag: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MRS. TEST!

Lila saw her awesome dining room she wanted and she was ecstatic.

Lila T.: It's... IT'S THE MOST AMAZING BIRTHDAY SURPRISE I'VE EVER HAD!

Me: Happy Birthday Mrs. Test.

Johnny: We made you the best present of them all.

We explained what we did for her.

Me: And there you have it.

Lila T.: Oh thank you all so much for the greatest birthday ever! (Kisses Mr. Test)

Mr. Test: Oh you're welcome Sweetheart.

We had an awesome birthday for Lila.

Lila Test opened her gifts.

Ultra Magnus: Mrs. Test, here's my gift for you.

Ultra Magnus gave her an awesome necklace made from diamonds from Cybertron.

Lila T.: What a beautiful necklace!

Ultra Magnus: It's diamonds from Cybertron. Most priceless substance in the universe.

Me: It's a beautiful necklace.

* * *

Part 2: GIVING HEATHER HER JUST DESSERTS

* * *

We were watching reruns in the living room of our times on Total Drama. It was so cool!

Me: Boy Gwen you were a force on Total Drama Island. And those dares you and Owen did on Heather? They were awesome! And I would call that an act of karma for Heather getting her head shaving like that.

Gwen: It was Lindsey that made that dare.

Owen: Whoo-hoo! Yeah baby!

Naruto: From all accounts Heather was the meanest and most cold-hearted (Censored) of them all.

Me: You got that right bro.

We continued watching and we saw the most despicable deed she ever did to Gwen. She made it look like Trent was cheating on Gwen by kissing Heather!

We gasped!

Laney: That monster!

Lola: That little cheating monster (Censored)!

Me: I agree. But from what I can't tell, being with Heather for 4 seasons was like living with painful burns from drinking a gallon of Sulfuric Acid.

Courtney: You got that right J.D.

Gwen was enraged. She knew that Heather was a major plague to everyone but Heather is now 150% worse than the Devil!

Me: Gwen I know what you're thinking and I hate Heather just as much as you and Leshawna do. But let me handle this.

I went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator I was doing an exercise where I journey through all of Total Drama Island and make Heather suffer 100 billion fold. The exercise began and I was on Camp Wawanakwa during the very first challenge. I had a copy of the photo of the campers and I looked at Heather and Eva and took a red permanent ink marker and drew Devil Horns and a beard on Heather and Eva. I also put "Heather is one Ugly (Censored)".

Me: (Giggles) (To the Viewers) Predator reference.

I put "Eva is a (Censored) up Sore Loser."

I saw the campers on the tall cliff and they were gonna dive into the lake from that height.

Me: I remember this. This was so awesome.

I saw Leshawna throw Heather into the lake.

Me: Wow. What a fall.

She landed into the lake.

Heather: Leshawna you are so dead.

I grew a really long jellyfish tentacle from where I grow my tail and it wrapped around Heather and electrocuted her with 400 billion volts of electricity.

ZAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

Heather screamed in pain.

Chris: OOOHHH! That's got to hurt!

Heather was twitching bad and Lightning arched around her.

Leshawna saw this.

Leshawna: Thanks for that baby!

I give her the thumbs up and winked at her.

Me: I've only just started with the torture I'm about to administer.

* * *

During the Awakeathon challenge I was watching Heather like a hawk. Thanks to everything I learned from my first time on Total Drama, was gonna make sure that Heather gets a one way ticket to prison after the season is done. And I'm also going to make sure that the girls minus Eva get their shot in on her by pulverizing her into oblivion.

I saw Heather grab Eva's Mp3 player and I grabbed her hand.

Me: Back off (Censored).

Heather: You are not gonna stop me from getting what I...

POW!

I punch Heather in the face and she slammed into Eva and crashed into her.

I walk up to Eva.

Me: Here Eva. Heather was trying to steal your mp3 player to tick you off so she can kick you off.

Eva: SHE WHAT!?

I used my powers to show her what I saw. Eva was enraged and she mercilessly thrashed her.

I smiled at her pain.

Owen was voted off.

To make things interesting, I decided to have everyone stay and watch on the island. A montage followed and it showed all the challenges in the show and everything that went down.

When the final challenge came it was between Gwen and Heather and in the end Gwen won. Everyone cheered wildly for Gwen.

Heather was enraged and she could not believe she lost to Gwen!

Heather: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I SHOULD HAVE THAT $100,000.00! IT WAS MY MONEY!

Me: You don't deserve anything Heather. But here's your consolation prize. Pick a body part girls. You've had this coming for a long time (Censored).

The girls mercilessly beat up Heather with the full wrath of the Forces of Hell and it was a brutal fight.

Me: Wow. In the immortal words of my friend Nico: Heather you have failed all of Canada.

We laughed.

Heather was badly thrashed, disgraced and sent to prison for the rest of her miserable life. She was placed in the Antarctica Prison for all eternity. She now shares a cell with Alejandro. We now had two Heather's with two different fates: One was dead because of a death curse and buried in an unmarked grave and the other was placed in the same cell as Alejandro. I left the simulator and everyone cheered wildly for me.

* * *

Part 3: Battle with The Sith Vegetarian Overlord!

* * *

It was quiet in the estate.

Chef Hatchett came in and he had a photo album with him.

Chef Hatchett: Hey guys.

Me: Oh hey Chef. What you got there?

Chef Hatchett: A photo album. Before I became the chef and helper of Chris, I was a teacher at a kindergarten and everyone on Total Drama was in my care.

Me: Oh wow! I got to see this.

We saw the photos and Chef Hatchett had Owen, Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Noah, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Izzy, Beth, and a boy I don't know in his care.

Me: Aw.

Lori: You guys were literally so cute back then.

Courtney: We sure were Lori. I was very skilled back then. I had 325 badges in a Canadian camp.

Me: Wow. That explains how you became a Counselor In Training.

Duncan: I was an escape artist. I wasn't a troublemaker back then. I was more of an escape artist.

Courtney: A lot things haven't changed 10 years later.

Lola: No they haven't.

Me: But let me tell you, if you guys had your past selves here, you would be great big sisters and big brothers.

Owen: We sure would! Whoo-hoo!

Bridgette: I think it would be so adorable.

Johnny: Megan, can you describe your sister like relationship with Cornelia?

Carol: Of course she can. And as a bonus, I'll describe my sister like relationship with Maria.

Johnny: Cool.

Megan: Me and Cornelia have been close ever since my brother Kevin stopped the Wet Bandits the 2nd time. We have had a powerful bond since we met on the internet in a chat room.

Johnny: Cool!

Carol: My relationship with Maria has been a good one too. We've been close ever since Kindergarten and I stopped bullies from picking on her.

Maria: Yep. We've been close ever since then.

We laughed and we were having a great time talking. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer showed that Johnny's old nemesis Dark Vegan is at it again!

Me: Who or what is that?

Johnny: That's my enemy Dark Vegan. He's one of my neighbors that hates my guts to the core. He was the leader of the planet Vegandon. It's a planet me and Dukey found for an experiment Susan and Mary had to prove the existence of life on other planets. We stopped him from trying to destroy Earth and he hates me now.

Me: Sounds like this guy has one nasty vendetta against you.

Johnny: He totally does.

Jared: The Planet Vegandon sounds like my kind of planet though. What is it?

Johnny: It's a planet where the people only eat plants and man and beast live in total harmony.

Jared: Wow! That IS my kind of planet. And I'm a true vegetarian.

Me: I had a feeling you would like that planet son. How did you defeat Dark Vegan and what drove him to hate your guts Johnny?

Johnny: We destroyed his evil reign and stopped him from destroying Earth. I also destroyed his empire and his daughter Jillian now is leader of the empire.

Me: Well one thing is for sure we can't let this Darth Vader ripoff artist get away with his crimes. Lets get him! And may the Force be with us. Boy I haven't said that in a while.

We went out to get Dark Vegan.

* * *

Dark Vegan was destroying lots of cars with his powers and they are exploding into flames.

Dark Vegan: (Evil Laughter) You people will feel my wrath!

We suddenly swooped in I kicked Dark Vegan in his helmet and sent him crashing into a car.

We had our lightsabers ready.

Me: Dark Vegan of Vegandon.

Johnny: Hello Vegan.

Dark Vegan saw Johnny.

Dark Vegan: Johnny Test. My ultimate nemesis. Now I will destroy you and make you pay for everything you've done to me.

Me: You'll have to get passed us first you Darth Vader Ripoff Artist.

We ignited our lightsabers.

(DUEL OF THE FATES PLAYS)

We went at Dark Vegan and he had a purple lightsaber and we clashed. Sparks were flying everywhere when we clashed. I fired a blast of Force Lightning and electrocuted him.

Jared: You are a disgrace to all vegetarians everywhere. You give all us plant lovers a really bad name.

Anakin (to Vegan): You're just a knock off of my Darth Vader self. You're not even threatening as he is!

Vegan: Not yet, I'm not!

Vegan then used the Dark Orb to summon Stormtrooper Heartless.

Vegan: What do you think of me now?!

Nico: Ok, now you look threatening!

Me: Heartless in the form of Imperial Stormtroopers!?

My dark orb detector device showed that Vegan had a Dark Orb.

Me: You have a Dark Orb, Vegan.

Vegan: I sure do. It's a nifty little power tool.

Me: Those Dark Orbs pose a tremendous danger to the entire universe Vegan. We have 47,000 galaxies to cover to destroy them all.

Vegan: That's a lot of galaxies to cover. It'll take thousands of years.

Me: That was my first estimate too and reaction too.

Vegan: Well you won't live long enough to do so! Kill them Troopers.

The Stormtrooper Heartless fired their blasters at us and we deflected them with our lightsabers and slashed them and blasted them with Force Lightning and the power of the Force and it was a powerful and explosive battle. It was one that was being felt by the Jedi in other dimensions and at the newly restored Jedi Temple. It was a tough battle. Ahsoka Tano slashed numerous Stormtroopers and blew them back with the Force.

When we beat and destroyed all the Heartless Stormtroopers we got a massive power boost.

Me: You are next Vegan.

Then a roar was heard and a massive dragon appeared! It was a Heartless Dragon.

The Heartless that appeared was a blue sea dragon. But what Elena recognized was Demyx's sitar at the end of it's tail.

Elena: Demyx?!

Dragopool Dragon: Still think I'm a wimp now, Larxene?

Me: So that's Demyx's Heartless! What an awesome dragon!

Nico: I would love to tame that one.

Me: You guys take him down. We'll go after Vegan.

Nico: Right! Elena, Buzzsaw, Ultra Magnus, Wishywashy, lets get him!

They went at the Dragopool Dragon and it was a powerful assault.

Cornelia: Megan, watch my back while I'm helping the others against Vegan!

Megan: Right!

Cornelia fired rocks and earth at Vegan and slammed them into him.

Elena fired a blast of lightning at the Dragopool Dragon and electrocuted it.

Elena: Demyx you will always be that worthless loser I hated! And my name is Elena!

Elena punched him in the face.

Nico: Demyx of Organization XIII you have failed this Universe!

Nico fired a blast of ice and it covered the Dragopool Dragon's eyes.

Elena: Combo time!

Buzzsaw: You got it Elena.

Buzzsaw turned from a casette tape into a bird-like plane and flew at 250 miles per hour towards the Dragopool Dragon and Elena fired a powerful blast of lightning.

Elena and Buzzsaw: LIGHTNING ORACLE FALCON!

The lightning merged with Buzzsaw and turned him into a falcon made entirely of pure lightning and it slammed into the Dracopool Dragon with devastating force.

Ultra Magnus fired lasers at it and Wishywashy fired magic at the dragon.

Ultra Magnus: Lets fire our combo.

Wishywashy agreed and fired a blast of magic and Ultra Magnus fired lasers.

Ultra Magnus: SHOOTING STAR LASERSTORM!

The lasers turned into comets and they hit the Dragopool Dragon and hurt him with powerful explosions. Then a powerful blast of lightning appeared out of nowhere.

Elena: Nico I think we got him knocked out.

Nico: That wasn't me.

Ultra Magnus: I think it came from that little guy.

Nico saw a Pichu.

Nico: Oh wow! It's a Pichu.

Elena: Oh he's so adorable.

Nico: He's the previous form of a Pikachu.

Nico flew down and picked him up.

Then a Cleffa arrived.

Nico: Hey it's a Cleffa.

Ultra Magnus: Those two Pokemon are cute.

Nico: They sure are.

Nico caught the Pichu and Cleffa and he pulled Demyx out of the Dragopool Dragon and tamed it. Nicole sealed Demyx into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: That takes care of him. Again.

They went back to help me take care of Vegan.

* * *

The fight with Dark Vegan raged on.

Me: We're too evenly matched in our powers with the Jedi and the Vegandan's.

Anakin: We sure are. Our only chance is Final Smashes.

Me: Lets do it Master Anakin!

Anakin: I'll start. FORCE LIGHT BLAST!

Anakin fired a blast of rainbow light energy and it hit Vegan and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Cornelia: My turn! BRAMBLE VINE WHIPLASH!

Cornelia summoned numerous bramble vines and they lashed Vegan all over the place.

Vegan was down but not out!

Me: It's over Vegan. You've lost.

Vegan: You underestimate my power!

Me: Don't even try it!

Vegan jumped into the air and me and Anakin slashed off his legs and left arm off with our lightsabers. Vegan was on the ground without his legs and left arm.

Me: I'm getting a strong sense of poetic justice here.

Anakin: Me too J.D.

Me: This is exactly how I beat you on Mustafar.

Anakin: It sure is. I deserved that.

Me: It wasn't your fault Anakin. Palpatine was to blame for driving you into the Dark Side of The Force and turning you into Darth Vader.

Anakin: I still can't believe I became that.

Nico and the others landed by me.

Nico: I still can't believe it either.

Me: Me neither. If we were on a volcanic planet like Mustafar, Vegan here would be burned bell peppers.

We laughed at my joke.

Nico: That was a good one J.D.

Me: Thanks man.

Jared: You got that right dad.

Vegan looked at us and he was enraged.

Vegan: I HATE YOU!

Our auras flared up with incredible power. Anakin's Aura was blue and Ahsoka's was orange.

Me: Wow! His hatred is incredibly powerful!

Anakin: So that's what a power increase from sheer hatred feels like.

Ahsoka: It's amazing Master Anakin.

Me: Yeah. You get used to it over time.

Nico: Dark Vegan, you have failed this city! (fires Brain Freezer's Freeze blast at him)

Dark Vegan was frozen in ice.

Me: More like he has failed our galaxy.

I found his severed arm and the Dark Orb was imbedded in the back of it.

Me: There you are.

I pulled it out and crushed it with my bare hands and we got a massive power boost.

Me: That's it for that one. We have 3 more dark orbs on Earth to find.

Nico: Yep.

* * *

Dark Vegan was sentenced to eternity in the Antarctica Prison and Johnny was talking to Brain Freezer.

Brain Freezer: What do you want, Test? Trying to make a good guy like the others?

Johnny: Actually, I'm here to give you your new cell mate! (throws Vegan into Brain Freezer's cell)

Brain Freezer: Wait. Dark Vegan?

Vegan (nervously): Brain Freezer, long time no see.

Johnny: Since you helped us stop him before, I think it's only fair that you use him as a punching bag while you're in here.

Brain Freezer (smirks): Test, I take back nearly all the bad things I've ever said about you!

Johnny: You two have fun!

Johnny turned around to leave but not before hearing the first scream of pain that Vegan let out.

* * *

We stopped an evil vegetarian from destroying the world and saved the universe and reputation of all vegetarians everywhere.

In the infirmary Luan was watching TV as she was resting. April Fools Day 2019 really did a number on her. Eddy was by her side.

I came in and I had a bouquet of daffodils with me.

Me: Hey Luan.

Luan: Oh hey J.D.

Me: How are you feeling?

Luan: Still sore and achy. But I'm getting better.

Me: I hope nothing Aches you up. (Laughs to rimshot)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Luan: Are those flowers for me?

Me: They sure are. You gave me daffodils 3 years ago when I was pulverized by your pranks.

Luan: I sure did. Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Luan: I saw on TV that you were fighting an evil Vegetarian.

Me: We sure did Luan. And we restored the reputation of vegetarians everywhere. He sure couldn't Celery it. (Rimshot)

Luan and Eddy laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Me: Well they do say laughter is the best medicine.

Luan: That's true.

Dr. Mario came in.

Mario: (Italian Accent) Luan, will-a be good to leave-a the hospital in 2 weeks.

Me: That's good Dr. Mario. You look awesome as you were back 29 years ago.

Mario: Thank-a you so-a much.

Me: You're welcome.

Mario: (To the Viewers) You-a have-a the power to do-a great-a things no matter-a what.

Me: Amen to that Mario.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dark Vegan is one of Johnny Test's most unusual and silly enemies and he does like toast despite being a vegetarian. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	671. The Universe is In Danger

It starts in the estate. We were laughing while watching The Three Stooges. We were laughing our heads off and then I sensed a psychic disturbance.

Me: Whoa! You guys feel that?

Ash, Dawn, and Brock suddenly got headaches.

Nico: Ash? Is something wrong?

Ash: Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf! Someone's attacking them!

Maria: And when they get attacked, it causes you three pain.

Ace: Maybe I can block it with my powers!

Ace blocked the pain with her powers.

Lincoln: What caused them to have tremendous headaches like that?

Me: It's the three Lake Pokemon - Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, they're under attack.

Breach: I got this.

Breach used her portal powers and brought them here. We saw Azelf - The Willpower Pokemon, Mesprit - the Emotion Pokemon, and Uxie - the Knowledge Pokemon. They hugged Ash, Dawn and Brock.

Me: Good work Hailey. The Lake Trio being attacked like this can only mean one thing: Team Galactic is on the move!

My eyes turned into my red Assignment Eyes.

* * *

May was walking home from the mall and then she ran into Saturn, Mars and Jupiter of Team Galactic.

May: Can I help you three?

Saturn: You can tell us where to find Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf.

May (innocently): What makes you think I know where they are?

Mars: Because we know you and Team Loud Phoenix Storm have seen them recently.

May: You must really want them that badly.

Jupiter: Of course we do! A child like you would never comprehend the power those three have!

May (rolls her eyes): You really want me to punch you in the face, don't you, Jupiter?

Mars (sighs): This is gonna take a while.

May (folds her arms) Say I knew where they were. What would you three do when you do find them? Make a better universe like you say you would? Or would you even do that at all? Would you use them in a process that might kill them? Three innocent Pokemon who aren't even willing to fight humans unless provoked? Once you guys are done with them, the Lake Trio could be lost forever.

Saturn (frowns): Lost forever. Like that Paul Boy. Where were you and the rest of Team Loud Phoenix Storm when he needed saving?

May (grits her teeth): Fighting Cinderblock and Plasmus. Besides, Paul was a bad person to Pokemon and humans alike. The way I see it, he deserved to be killed at Mysterio's hands. I bet if he lived long enough, you would've recruited him.

Jupiter: Don't you dare try to put us in league with him!

May: Or what are you going to do? Punch me? Try and kill me? Go on, Jupiter, give it your best shot.

Jupiter bared her teeth in a snarl but didn't make a move forward.

May (looks around): Are we done here?

Mars: We can kidnap your loved ones to find out where the Lake Trio are.

May (smiles sarcastically): Oh, OK. You go on ahead and do that. You won't mind all of us raging at you when you do so, do you? That's . . . that's actually funny because the last time one of our loved ones got kidnapped, that kidnapper wound up dead.

Saturn (growls): That only proves that you're prejudiced against clowns like Zombozo and Joker. Not all of us are insane like them!

May (glares at him): True. But you probably have the Joker to thank for the fates we have planned for you. Maybe if he hadn't acted insane in front of J.D. and the others, we would've been more lenient towards criminals and most of your fellow villains would still be alive.

Jupiter (glowers): We and our fellow villains have already been punished enough for the Joker's actions. You know, it's just too bad we don't look like Ketchum, Maple, because if we did, you would probably forgive us for halting the progress of a new world!

May (narrows her eyes): I'd choose your next words very carefully, Jupiter. You know I can wipe the floor with all three of you if I wanted to.

Mars (looks between Saturn and Jupiter): We're not actually about to fight about this, are we? Like, physically fight? Against a diety empowered Pokemon trainer?

May: You tell me, Mars. You walked up to me first.

Saturn (walks towards her): Well, better you than J.D. and your boyfriend, right? Because you do prefer words, correct? Words over fighting . . . because that's how J.D. and Nicolas Chan always solve their problems.

May (bristling angrily): Watch it.

Saturn (narrows his eyes): That doesn't make J.D. a hero. That makes him a thug. And same goes for Mr. Chan. A Pokemon Coordinator and a thug. How about that, child? How are they going to feel about that? How betrayed are your parents going to feel when they find out someone innocent like you has a boyfriend who would rather punch and fight his way out of a problem?

May swiftly turned on her heel and stormed away, not wanting to hear any further.

Saturn (walks towards her): Don't turn your back on me!

The moment she felt Saturn put a hand on her shoulder, May turned around and held Saturn by the throat, lifting him up off the ground.

Jupiter (gets out Poke Ball): Hey!

May shifted so Saturn was placed between herself and Jupiter, stopping the Team Galactic Commander in her tracks.

May: You seem to have forgotten what I helped do to Mad Hatter when he mind controlled three innocent TV Stars into committing crimes, Saturn. (Saturn clawed at her arm) I didn't kill him, but I helped beat him black and blue, and I even helped freeze him in ice so my friends could destroy his hat. That was back when Nico was just a friend, when I still hadn't mastered my powers. Now Nico is the love of my life, I've become more powerful then most Legendary Pokemon, and you think you can talk about my friends like that and expect me to suddenly up and change my feelings? (tightens her grip for a split second, then dropped Saturn unceremoniously) Don't follow me again.

Jupiter (snarls): Just so you know, we are gonna find them. And when we do, you'd better hope to Arceus you're not there, too!

May looked back at Jupiter, then burst out laughing. She laughed harder at the outraged look on Jupiter's face, then took off into the sky. But not before she sensed a spark of good in both Mars and Jupiter.

May went back home.

Mars (to Saturn): You are completely suicidal.

Saturn (rubs his throat): But it worked. I got the audio chip on her.

Mars: And now we have a seriously pissed off Pokemon coordinator with powers to worry about. That was not smart.

Jupiter: It was worth it. Now we'll know where the Lake Trio will be.

* * *

Back at the estate we were talking.

Lola: So what is the goal of Team Galactic?

Me: They want to use the power of Dialga the Pokemon of Time and Palkia the Pokemon of Space to destroy the universe and recreate it in their own image. Their main goal is to enslave everyone and take away their free will.

Everyone gasped.

Laney: That is absolutely disgusting!

Lana: No kidding Lanes. A World without free will is considered the ultimate fate worse than death.

May came in.

Me: Hey May.

Nico: How was your shopping trip?

May: It was good. Until I encountered Mars, Jupiter and Saturn of Team Galactic.

We gasped.

Ash: They are Team Galactic's top commanders.

Riku: What exactly happened out there?

May: They were basically trying to rile me up and get me to see their side of why I should tell them where the Lake Trio are.

Dawn (nervously): You didn't, did you?

May: No. Good news, I didn't tell them anything. Bad news, I think they hate me now.

William: They hate all of us. Why's that a problem?

May: Because their hatred didn't make stronger this time.

Me: Team Galactic is on the move May. Now we have a chance to stop them. This time the Lightning of Instinct is gonna destroy them and rid the universe of their evil.

The symbol on the back of my vest glowed bright yellow.

Me: We leave in one hour so take this time to rest and prepare.

We rested.

I sense something on May's Bandana.

Me: Wait May.

May: What is it?

I turned on my infrared vision.

Me: There's something on your bandana. Hold still.

I took it off and a computer chip uncloaked.

Me: So this is how Team Galactic was gonna try to find the Lake Trio.

May: It's a computer chip microphone.

I crushed it.

Me: Not this time Team Galactic.

* * *

William and Maria are sitting in the garden. They are even more in love than ever.

William: Man Maria it's a beautiful day that's as beautiful as you.

Maria: Aww thanks William.

William: The fight with Team Galactic is almost upon us.

Maria: It sure is and we have to make sure they don't get away will all the pain and suffering they will cause to the universe.

William: You got that right. So lets enjoy this moment while it lasts.

They then kissed.

Ulrich then came in.

Ulrich: You nervous, William?

William: A little. But all Mars has is a Purugly, a fat cat. It's pretty lacking in terms of projectile attacks. So I should be fine.

Ulrich: Good to know. (smiles) I'm very proud of you, William. You were just a rookie back when we recruited you as a Lyoko Warrior. Now, you're a natural born leader.

William: Thanks man. That means a lot to me.

* * *

Static was talking to Maria.

Static: So you're gonna take on Jupiter and her Skuntank?

Maria: Yep. Her Skuntank's stench isn't going to be a problem since I can just turn into my water form. And if it tries to spray me, I'll just counter it with a water blast.

Static: Good to know. (chuckles) Who would've thought that you and me would be fighting bad guys alongside each other?

Maria: Thanks Virgil. It's amazing and a great feeling.

* * *

At that same time, Sora was talking to Riku.

Sora: So you're gonna take on Saturn's Toxicroak, right?

Riku: Right. It's more dangerous then the Skuntank and the Purugly. Lucky for me, I've handled dangerous.

Sora: I know. (smiles) Riku, I just want to say how proud I am of you. I may have started the fight against Xehanort. But you and the rest of the Redemption Squad? You guys helped me, J.D., and the others out against lots of villains, including Maleficent's formers cronies.

Riku: Thanks Sora. I'm glad to have you as a best friend and a brother.

Sora: Me too.

They hugged.

* * *

45 minutes later we were ready.

Me: Okay are we all set?

Everyone was all set.

Me: Okay. Team Galactic poses a tremendous threat to the entire universe. Our mission is to take them down and send them to the fire of Hell. And if we encounter member of their team we face, destroy them with no mercy. These dirtbags want to create a world without free will and we can't allow that! We're going to send all villain teams around the world a message that if they threaten our planet or universe in any way, shape or form, we're gonna be coming for them and they will pay in blood!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets go guys! We're coming for you Team Galactic and you will pay for your crimes!

We were off to the Sinnoh Region, which was located in Western Europe.

* * *

We arrived in Liechtenstein, the 6th smallest country in the world.

Me: Here we are guys. Liechtenstein.

Nico: Wow.

Lori: It literally sure is beautiful.

Luna: How come we didn't come here on our global vacation dudes?

Me: A lot of people write it off because it's one of the smallest countries in the world.

Luna: Oh. That makes sense.

Me: Lets go.

We walked around the area and saw an old temple that was located outside a small town.

Me: What's this place?

Brock: I remember this place. It's the Solaceon Ruins.

?: That's right.

We saw an inspector.

Ash: Inspector Looker.

Looker: Ash Ketchum it's good to see you again. Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, you're all doing well.

Dawn: Same to you.

Brock: J.D. This is Inspector Looker. He's an International Police Officer that investigates the activities of Villain Teams like Team Rocket and Team Flare.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Inspector Looker.

Looker: You too J.D. I take it you and Team Loud Phoenix Storm killed Team Rocket and Team Flare?

Me: We sure did. And we're going to kill Team Galactic next.

Looker: I had a feeling you were.

Me: We'll have a few of them live for you to put into our prisons for the rest of their lives.

Looker: I appreciate that.

He saw Jessie, James and Meowth.

Looker (to Jessie, James, and Meowth): I knew there was good in you three.

James: Of course there was. Of course, it took being fired from Team Rocket to help us realize that.

Me: Giovanni canned them before we killed him and all of Team Rocket.

William: And now they are on Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Me: We're wasting time here.

We went into the ruins.

Looker: Ash, are you really willing to get in both a Pokemon and physical battle with the three commanders?

Ash: They're annoying me, Brock, and Dawn, but right now, I'd feel content with protecting Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit.

Riku: They're not worth wasting your time. So don't fight them.

Maria: Why're you saying that?

Riku: Well, Ash, Brock, and Dawn shouldn't fight them. I'm looking around here and it comes to my attention . . . there are three people here they've never really looked up.

William (smirks): I get what you're saying here.

Misty: Wait. Are you saying that we're not going to fight those three?

Maria: You guys won't. Me, Riku, and William will.

I then sensed something.

Me: Uh oh. They're here. Team Galactic has come.

William: Guys, get the Lake Trio to Celestic Town.

Riku: Fly to the main road. No matter what happens, don't turn back.

Dawn: Got it.

Ash: What about the three of you?

Maria used her water powers and she found Team Galactic's vehicle.

Maria (sees the Team Galactic Vehicle): We may steal their vehicle just for fun.

Brock (smiles amusingly): Of course you would.

Riku (to Ash): Ash, if anyone deserves to go up against those three, it's you, Brock, and Dawn. But all circumstances considered, people that can completely protect Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie need to be with them in the Baxter Building. Right now, that's you and the others. Not me, Maria, and William when we're extremely furious.

Ash: You got it Riku.

Dawn: Show no mercy.

Me: We don't plan to.

Breach: Let me help.

Breach formed a portal that lead to Celestic Town and Ash, Brock and Dawn went through it.

Then we saw Saturn, Jupiter and Mars arrive!

Me: Saturn, Mars and Jupiter. What an unpleasant surprise.

William: It's funny. I don't remember the three of you being invited.

Maria (innocently): It's so weird how many people you recognize when you go camping, though, isn't it?

Riku (smirks): I agree.

Jupiter (growls): Where are they?

William (raises eyebrow): Oh, so we're skipping the small talk.

Maria (smiles sarcastically): Well, since we're the only ones here, please. How can we help the three of you?"

Jupiter: You know exactly why we're here!

Maria: Actually, all I heard was "where are they?" I'm gonna need more details than that.

William: Because there's Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

Riku (glares at Saturn): They're not happy that you three are hunting the Lake Trio.

William: And Jessie, James, and Meowth. And the rest of our friends. Am I missing anyone?

Jupiter: The Lake Trio! Where are they?

William (shrugs): Oh, they're gone.

Riku (hears the hissing in the ruins stop): Now they are. Breach's portal to the Baxter Building just closed.

William: They're with the others back in Gotham Royal York, most likely heading towards the Fantastic Four.

Maria (smirks): Guess you're not gonna be able to get them after all.

Mars: You let her go? Do you know how seriously you just hurt this universe?"

William (faces Mars): Just like how you seriously could have hurt Ash, Dawn, and Brock? Ace blocked that headache that happened when you guys attacked the Lake Trio.

Maria (faces Jupiter): And no harm's been done to the universe. Because actions speak louder than words.

Jupiter: Yeah, your actions of letting those Pokemon go speak wonders. The universe needs to be rewritten.

Maria (smirks): But it doesn't. Turns out, talking does wonders if someone's willing to listen. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie are now either J.D.'s Pokemon or Nico's Pokemon.

Jupiter (face turns red): Normal Poke Balls won't work on them!

Riku: Maybe not. But there's nothing you can do to get to them now.

Jupiter: Unless that portal was just a trick. For all we know, they could still be in there, and you're trying to throw us off!

Riku stared blankly at her, then snorted loudly. Maria didn't even bother hiding her laughter.

Riku: I'm beginning to truly wonder why Ash and the others thought you guys were serious threats.

Saturn (steps forward): We'll show you serious!

Riku (takes out Keyblade): Not another step.

Saturn (narrows eyes): You wouldn't hurt me.

Riku: I won't? Do you think you know me so well?

Maria: None of you know us. We didn't come from the Pokemon world. This is probably the first time you've ever seen us and it's when we're about to fight you.

Jupiter (smirks): We know you're trying to set yourselves straight. You're not gonna sacrifice J.D.'s and Maple's trust by harming us.

Riku: You ticked May off. And J.D. agreed that the three of you wouldn't stop unless you were stopped.

William: Guess who volunteered to stop you.

Maria: You're not getting Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. This ends right here, right now.

Riku: Last chance.

Maria: And be glad we're offering that.

Me: Come on guys. It's time to destroy some planets!

We went at them.

* * *

BATTLE 1: SATURN

* * *

Riku was facing Saturn and it was a brutal battle.

Maria and William are witnessing Riku fight Saturn's Toxicroak.

William (stops Maria from helping Riku): This is Riku's fight. You wouldn't want interference if Team Galactic had tried to hurt me, Carmen, and your mom.

Maria: You're right.

Riku (hits Saturn's Toxicroak with his Keyblade): Be glad I'm not possessed by Xehanort. I wouldn't have even given you one chance. (fires dark blast at Toxicroak) Especially not to you.

Saturn: All we're doing is making a new universe!

Riku: One with no free will? Sounds more like slavery!

Riku kicked Saturn in his face and punched him in the stomach.

Riku: I won't let you destroy the planet we love!

Saturn: This planet and all of you can go to Hell! You won't stop us!

POW!

Riku punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Riku: We just did!

Riku tied him up.

Riku: You also don't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer.

Riku gave Nico his Pokemon.

Lucy used her magic and separated Mars and Jupiter's Dark Sides.

Mars: I'm free!

Jupiter: The evil inside us is gone! We're free!

* * *

BATTLE 2: DARK MARS

* * *

William was facing Dark Mars and with her was a Heartless Purugly. It was a black Purugly with yellow eyes.

William (Heartless Purugly charges at him but he dodges): Cute. Real Cute.

Dark Mars (William shoots fire beam at Heartless Purugly): Now that is cute. You're wasting ammo!

William: Am I?

The Heartless Purugly exploded into oblivion.

William fired a blast of ice from his blast and froze dark Mars into place.

* * *

BATTLE 3: DARK JUPITER

* * *

Maria (fires water blast at Heartless Skuntank): You see, we could have just talked this out. But instead, you just chose more aggression. And you deliver aggression? You'll get aggression right back.

Dark Jupiter: You want aggression? Fine!

Maria (avoids Heartless Skuntank's Poison Gas): You're not even trying!

Maria fired a blast of water and it hit the Heartless Skuntank and destroyed it.

Maria then fired a blast of water and it knocked out Dark Jupiter.

Maria and William then tied up Dark Mars and Dark Jupiter.

We beat the three commanders of Team Galactic.

Me: Lets go guys. We have no time to lose!

We set out for Team Galactic's headquarters. It was located right at the base of Mont Blanc.

* * *

TEAM GALACTIC HEADQUARTERS

* * *

At Team Galactic Headquarters, everyone was waiting for the three commanders to come back. Then a massive explosion blasted a huge fiery hole into the roof and we arrived.

Team Galactic Grunt: It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm! They're here! Kill them!

Me: You all die first (Censored)!

I fired a blast of fire at a bunch of grunts and blew them apart into ashes and embers. Carol fired Mecha Godzilla's rainbow lasers from her eyes and fired energy blasts from her left hand fingers and fired a lightning laser from her right hand at a ferocious level and it was a powerful and ferocious explosion spree and a massive full scale assault. Massive fiery explosions blew all the grunts and members of Team Galactic apart into fiery embers that rained down and blew most of the grunts apart. Nico fired blasts of fire and incinerated them. Lincoln fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted them.

Nico: Team Galactic you have failed this entire universe!

Nico and William fired blasts of ice and energy and froze them and blew them apart. Nico caught an Igglybuff and a Togetic.

Warpath: They don't call me Warpath 'cause I'm gentle. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Warpath was blasting the grunts with his tank blaster and blowing them apart into flaming embers.

Me: It's combo time Warpath!

Warpath: You got it J.D.

I charge up my energy and place my hands in a horizontal cup with my wrists pointing at the grunts.

Me: FINAL FLASH!

I fired a massive energy blast at the grunts and Warpath fired a massive energy blast from his tank.

Me and Warpath: FINAL EXPLOSION STORM!

The energy blasts combined and they hit the grunts and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Bounce Man: Combo Time Laserbeak.

Laserbeak agreed and he turned into his robot mode. Bounce Man launched himself on a piece of rubble.

Bounce Man: SUPERBOUNCE SPEEDCOMET BURST!

An aura appeared around them as they flew and they flew faster than a bullet fired from a gun and they hit a bunch of grunts and blew them to pieces.

We tied up most of the grunts and had them arrested.

Me: Lets go!

We went deep into the headquarters.

* * *

In a room, Charon was readying a machine. It had a huge dark orb and it was not as big as the one Team Flare had but it was big enough.

Charon: Now it's time to see what this Dark Orb can do.

Bounce Man went into the room just in time to see Charon push a button.

Bounce Man (grabs Charon): You better stop what you're doing right now!

Charon (smirks): Oh, it's not what I'm doing. It's what I've already done!

Bounce Man jumped and slammed into Charon and then something went wrong with the machine.

Me: Uh Oh. It's gonna blow!

Then the Machine exploded and the Dark Orb shattered into thousands of smaller dark orbs and scattered them all throughout the planet.

Me: The Dark Orb Shattered!

Brock: Let me get him. Final Smash time!

Gravity Man: You got it Brock!

Brock called out all his rock Pokemon.

Brock: EARTHQUAKE DEATH DRILL!

Brock and his Onix, Geodude, Golem, Steelix, Kabutops, Kabuto, Graveler, Rhyhorn and Rhydon went at Charon and became a giant drill of pure solid rock and it hit Charon and killed him in an instant.

Me: That's that.

William, Namine, Riku, Jupiter, Mars, Maria and the others rejoined us.

Me: You guys all right?

William (smirks triumphantly): Not a scratch.

Namine (kisses Riku on the cheek): I knew you guys could do it!

Riku (blushes): Good to get that out of the way.

Lightning: Mind giving us the play by play?

Maria: Well, Saturn and Mars and Jupiter's dark sides learned a very valuable lesson after they continually decided not to stand down despite many warnings. They don't mess with the three of us unless they want to get beaten up very badly.

Me: Well said Maria. We still have one more monster to destroy. Lets go!

We went to the officer of Cyrus, the Leader of Team Galactic.

* * *

In Cyrus' office, he saw that everything he tried to do was completely wasted by us.

A fiery explosion blasted a hole through his door and in came us. Gravity Man was holding him under him.

Gravity Man (holding Cyrus down with Gravity): Any last words before I crush you to death?

Nico: You'll get your shot at him Gravity Man.

Gravity Man got off him.

Me: Cyrus of Team Galactic.

Cyrus: That's right and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. What an honor for you to grace my office.

Me: I don't how you survived but now we can make sure that you pay for your crimes.

Nico: Cyrus, you and Team Galactic have not only failed this world but you have failed the entire universe!

Cyrus: This world and this universe is so corrupt! I was trying to save this world by enforcing a new world order!

Me: Your "New World Order" is a world without free will and we won't let that happen. A world without free will is what I would call the ultimate fate worse than death. We're going to finish you off once and for all!

Cyrus: Then you will have to get passed my new associate first.

Cyrus summoned a new Heartless.

We smelled a horrible smell.

Me: Oh that is rank!

The Heartless that Cyrus summoned was made of tar, which gave its' identity away. The only thing that changed was that the tar smelled like rotten eggs and it had a glowing yellow eye.

Brock: That's the Tar Monster's Heartless?!

Nico: It actually doesn't look that different.

Me: No it doesn't but it smells horrible!

The Tar Monster Heartless lunged at Nico in an attempt to suffocate him and I fired a blast of fire and blew the monster back.

Gravity Man: I got this. Good thing I don't have a nose. GRAVITY SLAM STOMP!

Gravity Man jumped onto the Tar Monster Heartless and slammed onto it with devastating force and destroyed it.

Me: Great Final Smash Gravity Man.

Gravity Man: Thanks.

Me: Now it's you and us Cyrus. Now you die!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel. I went at Cyrus and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down.

A massive blinding flash of light appeared and out came Arceus - the God Pokemon!

Me: Wow! Arceus!

Arceus: That is right J.D. I heard all about the oppression of Team Galactic and what they plan to do with my brothers Dialga and Palkia. We cannot let this go on.

Me: I'm glad you came Arceus. We could use your help to take down Team Galactic for good.

Arceus: It will be done.

Me: It's time for the Grand Finale Final Smash and to bring an end to the terror of Team Galactic!

Nicole: You got it dad.

Nicole brought out Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

Nicole: The Pokemon of the Space-Time-Dimensional Continuum. This is gonna be incredible.

Me: It sure will.

Sailor Moon: Lets make this monster pay!

The Sailors all agreed.

Me: Lets do it!

Sailors: PLANET ETERNAL POWER!

Dialga: ROAR OF TIME!

Palkia: SPACIAL REND!

Giratina: SHADOW FORCE!

Arceus: JUDGEMENT!

Nicole: STAR STYLE: STAR DRAGON'S VENGEANCE!

The attacks all combined and merged with my sword. This turned my sword blade into a sword of the Universe. It looked like I was holding the very power of the entire universe in my hands.

Me: Wow! What a sword. It's power is unbelievable!

Cyrus was getting up.

Me: Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes Cyrus.

I went at him.

Me: (ECHOING) SWORD OF GALACTIC JUSTICE!

I slashed Cyrus in half right down the middle and then he imploded and everything was being sucked in. He turned into a mini black hole and we got out of the headquarters and everything from it was obliterated in an instant. The Black Hole he turned into vanished and Cyrus was destroyed.

Me: Wow! This sword turned him into a Black Hole. It's made entirely of pure 4th Dimensional Space.

Lisa: Indeed. The power of a 4th dimensional gravitational distortion; Street name: Black Hole is so powerful that it can completely destroy everything that comes near it.

Me: And the very Pokemon and power that he was gonna use to destroy the universe ended up being the one variable that would ultimately destroy him and kill all of Team Galactic. Except for some.

Cyrus and Charon's spirits and all the spirits of the deceased Team Galactic members appeared.

Nicole: You will now be condemned to the stars of Hell. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Team Galactic was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Cyrus: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

They were gone for good.

Me: Team Galactic is all dead.

Maria: Except for these three.

Me: I know just where to put them. The Pluto Prison. But you guys do that. I'm gonna head to the Jupiter Prison for something. Our next target is Team Aqua. And we have to be ready when the time comes.

Brock: Okay J.D. (To the Viewers) This was an epic battle and it was a tough one but we triumphed.

* * *

We put Saturn, Dark Mars and Dark Jupiter in the Pluto Prison, 3.9 billion miles away from the Sun. Sora, Namine, Brock, Dawn, Ash and Riku were visiting them.

Saturn (to Sora): Well, of course you're here. You saw that those three did to us.

Sora: You brought this on yourselves. The only downside is that because of Charon's machine, the remaining number of Dark Orbs on Earth increased. But it's nothing we can't handle.

Saturn: Of course you'd say that.

Dark Mars: Always optimistic, are you?

Brock: How are you guys feeling?

Dark Mars: You've lost the right to ask that question.

Dark Jupiter: You four need to leave.

Dawn: Hey. We're just checking up on you! You can't blame us for being concerned about even y-

Namine: No, no, Dawn. You see, you'll just keep encouraging them to tantrum.

Saturn: Excuse me? We are not – !

Namine: Brock lost the right to that question? Really? I guess that means you lost the right to even be within walking distance of any Pokemon. Especially after what you tried to do to the Lake Trio.

Dark Mars: They weren't going to come with us willingly!

Namine (sarcastically): And I wonder why?

Dark Jupiter: Don't you dare-!

Namine (disgusted): You claimed to make a better world. How is a world without free will better? You three make me sick even just looking at you.

Sora: You're welcome for getting you here, by the way.

Brock (to Dawn): Let's go.

Dawn: Yeah.

Dark Jupiter (to Namine): Those three did this to us. (gestrues to her injuries) Your so called boyfriend and his two friends? Those three you trust? People like them don't change. They did this without mercy!

But they ignored them and left.

* * *

Jupiter Prison.

* * *

I was in the Jupiter Prison and I was there to visit Heather. I was walking through the halls of the cells.

Me: This is gonna be good.

Guard: It sure is sir. We don't let Heather and Alejandro out of their cells because we too watched Total Drama and we saw their manipulative nature and they deserve to spend every single day of their worthless lives here in prison.

Me: You're doing a great job keeping them here.

Guard: Thank you sir.

We got to the Solitary Confinement cells. Me and the Guard opened them by turning 2 keys simultaneously, scanned our eyes and handprints and punched in a code on a code pad.

We went into the cells and Heather and Alejandro were in 2 separate cells.

Me: I'd like some alone time please.

Guard: Certainly sir.

The guard left.

Heather: J.D. Knudson.

Me: Heather the Manipulative and Psychotic Sociopathic Freak.

Heather: You think you can just lock me up in here after everything you did to me!? I will get out and I will get my revenge!

Me: I'd like to see you try. Also I don't understand you Heather. Why do you hate everything so much? You could've had wonderful friends and a great future ahead of you.

Heather: Because trust and friends are for weaklings! They only get in the way of what I want.

Me: You're just a heartless sociopath with no love for anyone but yourself. Lindsay was right about you.

Heather: And what is that J.D.?

Me: (To the Viewers) What you're about to hear and read may be too explicit for this story and I'm sorry you have to hear read this but it's a one time only. (To Heather) In everyones eyes you are a Two-Faced, Backstabbing, Lying, Little, Fucked Up Bitch!

Those words echoing into Heather's mind and they hit her so hard that it was unbelievable.

Alejandro heard me say that and he was enraged. He tried to ram through the bars, but they were electrified and he got a painful 25 million volt shock.

I left the cells.

Me: (To the viewers) Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "J.D. how could you use vulgar language like that despite everything you've been through over the course of 151,000 years?" Well 3 reasons. 1: Heather has been a monster to everyone on Total Drama except during seasons 4 and 6. She only appeared on one episode in season 4. 2: Everyone including me hate Heather's guts to the core. And people like her deserve to either be in prison for the rest of their miserable lives or burning in the Fires of Hell forever. And 3: Her parents don't want to have anything to do with her after all the pain and suffering she caused for being nothing but a spoiled little brat. I know it's wrong to use bad words like that but when me and myself from 151,000 years merged, I practically drowned myself by pouring a whole jug of dish soap into my mouth and it was the most disgusting thing I've ever done. BLECH! So again I'm sorry you had to see and hear that.

I left to the prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I'm sorry to use bad words and offending you all. I upgraded the rating of the story here to rated T with that remark. But Team Galactic was the worst of them all in the Pokemon world. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	672. Invasion of The Tiny Criminals

Part 1: The Amazing Obstacle Course

* * *

It starts in Lynn's room. I was bracing her boxing bag.

Me: (Grunts) I'm sorry you (Grunts) lost a game Lynn.

Lynn: That's okay J.D. (Hits Bag) I realize that you can't win them all.

Me: (Grunts) That's good. Your dark side would be (Grunts) a big sore (Grunts) loser.

Lynn: (Hits Bag) You got that right.

Lisa then came in.

Lisa: 2nd elder brother and 5th eldest sister, I require your assistance.

Me: What's up Lisa?

Lisa: I have a brand new experience for the both of you. How you would like to test out my brand new obstacle course?

Lynn: (Excited) Obstacle course?

Me: Oh this I got to see.

Lincoln: Count me in.

Nico: Same here.

* * *

We went to an island in our lake and we saw an awesome and amazing obstacle course. It looked like a massive robotic city and loaded with all kinds of high tech features far too advanced for anything in the 21st century. It looked more like an obstacle course from the year 3500.

Me: Wow! What an obstacle course!

Lisa: This is our latest invention and experiment. It's a special obstacle course equipped with the most dangerous and most amazing technological feats imaginable. We call it the Battle Course.

Jessie B.: And check this out.

Jessie pressed a button on a remote control and the whole robot city turned into a massively dense and thick jungle.

Me: Wow! It's a holographic cover!

Jessie B.: That's right J.D. We made this whole obstacle course using Dr. Quest's research and ingenuity.

Lincoln: Wow! This is so cool!

Nico: It sure is. I've never seen this kind of technology before.

Me: Dr. Benton Quest is one of the most brilliant scientists and inventors in the world and is doing all sorts of things to further help benefit all of humanity.

Jessie B.: That's right.

Lisa: We brought you all here to test out this obstacle course. And if it works we can have you and all test it out and be prepared for the next Total Drama.

Me: I love a good challenge and we have to be ready for anything. We accept your proposal Lisa.

Lynn: Oh it is on!

Lincoln: Lets do this!

Nico: Yeah!

We tested out the obstacle course. We went through an awesome terrain and it was loaded with many kinds of treacherous and dangerous obstacles that can get many people killed in one fell swoop. It was equipped with laser blasters, flamethrowers, mines, explosive devices, missile launchers, machine guns, axes, blades and even robots that looked like all the bad guys we faced and even some we never faced before. The terrain was really awesome as well. We went through a jungle, a desert, a rocky canyon, a mountainous area, a volcanic area, a swamp, a grassland, a winter zone, a massive city, and a factory. It was an awesome series of terrains and obstacles. We made it to the finish line and we were dripping sweat like there was no tomorrow. Along the way Nico caught an Ampharos and a Natu.

Me: (Panting) That... Was... AWESOME!

Lincoln: That was the most amazing obstacle course ever!

Nico: It sure was.

Lynn: That was the most fun obstacle course ever!

Me: It sure was. And it all works perfectly!

Lisa: Well done siblings.

Jessie B.: That was an amazing performance.

Me: It all works perfectly and it gave us one amazing adrenaline rush.

Nico: It sure did. And Lisa, Jessie, you both have succeeded in making the most amazing obstacle course ever.

Me: Some of those robots looked like bad guys you all faced Jessie.

Jessie B.: That's right J.D. Like you my family has many enemies that tried to kill us many times.

Me: That's what I heard. Now your enemies have become our enemies. I heard that Dr. Zin is the worst of them all.

Jessie B.: That's right. He used all of Dr. Quest's inventions against us mostly. But he's still out there and is plotting to one day destroy us. He poses a tremendous threat to the world. And he's even immortal.

Me: We'll keep our eyes out for him and when he makes his move, we'll kill him.

Nico: If Dr. Zin is that dangerous, then we have to be ready for him.

Me: And we will.

Lincoln: That's right.

Lisa and Jessie's obstacle course was a 100% success. It was gonna be a perfect tool for practicing.

* * *

Part 2: Opinions on Heather.

* * *

In the living room we were watching TV. We were watching reruns of Total Drama.

Me: (Laughs) That was so funny how you burped in Heather's face Gwen.

Gwen (TD): That was a funny moment.

D.J.: Boy we really had a dangerous and fun time on Total Drama.

Owen: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! it was awesome man!

Noah: It was dangerous but it was fun.

D.J.: As long as Bunny here is with me.

Me: I'm glad you and bunny are okay. But be careful around Luna and Ed man. They're allergic to rabbits.

D.J.: That's what I heard and I was a bit surprised.

Luna: It's all right dude. Lisa invented a cure for rabbit allergies and I'm cool now.

Me: That's a relief. Hey guys what are your opinions on Heather? I know she has caused you all a tremendous amount of grief over the years. But what are your feelings about her?

Gwen: We haven't expressed our opinions about anyone in a long time.

Owen: Yeah but we should.

Me: Okay.

Izzy: I think Heather is a total psycho.

Me: You got that right Izzy. Here's my opinion.

I popped up the holographic computer and on the security screens in Heather's cell I replayed what I said to Heather in the events of The Universe is In Danger. When it was done everyone cheered for me and praised me.

Me: Thank you, thank you.

Duncan: Yeah! You sure told her dude!

Harold: That was awesome man!

Trent: Way to lay the sick burn.

Me: Thanks guys. I know you guys hate her guts but she deserved every single word I said. Lets continue.

Courtney: Okay. Heather is a formidable competitor, but I can't say that I approve of her tactics. I mean, reading Gwen's diary in front of the whole world... So uncalled for.

Me: Yeah I agree with you Courtney. Reading someones diary in front of the whole world is one of the lowest things anyone can ever do.

Trent: Amen to that.

Harold: Heather is definitely the scariest female on the island. But I could handle it.

Me: You can handle anything Harold.

Trent: I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again.

Varie: I don't think ANYONE ever would.

Me: Yeah. Leshawna that was so awesome how you locked Heather in the fridge like that! Way to give her the Cold Shoulder! (Rimshot)

We all laughed.

Luan was now in a wheelchair.

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one J.D.!

Leshawna: You know it J.D.!

We high five.

Ezekiel: She was like totally bossy, eh?

Me: You got that right Ezekiel.

Katie: Oh she is so Totally Bossy!

Sadie: I would call her bossy too.

Beth: Telling her off was the best moment of my life.

Me: You sure laid down the law with her Beth.

Tyler: She sure did. Heather is a monster.

Me: You know it Tyler. Heather may have the face of an angel but she has the black heart of a devil.

Lucy L.: That is a dark thought. But I like it.

Bridgette: I agree Lucy. Heather is a monster not fit for society.

Me: You got that right Bridgette. Heather is just pure evil. She will use anyone and she doesn't care who to step on to get what she wants.

Everyone agreed with me.

Geoff: Well said dude.

Taylor: I agree with you 100% J.D.

Sammy: She is a total monster.

Crimson: (Emotionlessly) Heather is an absolute monster from Hell and she makes even the darkest of goth girls look like a joke.

Brittney: You got that right Crimson. I may be the Empress of Darkness and Heather's heart of darkness is as black as mine.

Nico: Good way to put it Brittney. My opinion of Heather is she might not have been in the Legion of Doom but she was never a good person.

Me: Well said man.

Vince: I agree with you partner.

Jared: Heather has no honor and she deserves to spend the rest of her miserable life rotting in prison.

Me: Well said son.

Lincoln: Yep. Heather is the worst ever human being, if she is allowed to be called that, that ever lived.

Me: You said it buddy.

Zoey: Saying her name makes me want to puke.

Me: You'll let her have it in Total Drama Galaxy, Zoey. This is gonna be an epic show coming up.

Mike: I'm excited man. I can't wait to see what Chris has planned for us.

Me: Me too Mike.

* * *

Part 3: INVASION OF THE TINY CRIMINALS

* * *

We were sitting on the backyard deck enjoying the beauty of the nice sunny day. With us was Professor Ray Parker A.K.A. Atom. He has the ability to shrink down to subatomic size with an awesome suit that enables him to shrink or grow to any size.

Shrapnel (to Atom): Ray, how did you become the Atom?

Atom: Well Shrapnel, I'm a physicist in nanotechnology.

Me: Wow. Ray that is an advanced field in science.

Atom: It is J.D. My powers came from this suit. I have the ability to shrink and grow to any size and I can even shrink down to subatomic size.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lisa: Indeed and it is a most impressive ability.

Me: It sure is.

A cell phone beep was heard.

Me: That's not my cell phone.

Sam (TS): No it's mine.

Sam answered her Compact which was also a communicator.

Sam opened it and it was G.L.A.D.O.S.

G.L.A.D.O.S.: Girls, thank goodness I managed to contact you!

Clover: Um, G.L.A.D.O.S., is there a reason you're contacting us instead of us being W.O.O.H. ?

G.L.A.D.O.S.: Because Jerry's in charge of W.O.O.H.P. And right now, he's in terrible danger!

Me: We got to get over there! Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters in Des Moines, Iowa.

* * *

We arrived at W.O.O.H.P. and saw that it was deserted. It was empty.

Me: Where is everyone?

Clover: I don't know but this is too weird.

Shrapnel: I got a bad feeling about this.

Ant Man: Me too Shrapnel. This is too weird.

Me: It's not like everyone to just vanish into thin air like this. Something is awfully wrong around here guys.

We saw Jerry and he was standing there all by himself.

Me: Jerry?

I walked up to him and he was standing there.

Me: Jerry are you all right?

I grab his shoulder and he grabbed my wrist and kicked me in the face and sent me crashing into a desk!

CRASH!

Sam (TS): Are you okay J.D.!?

Me: Ow! Yeah I'm okay. But man Jerry packs a powerful kick. But there is no way he's that strong. Unless he's a robot.

Jerry: (In someone else's voice) (Austrian Accent) So you grace ze wonderful office of me.

Me: (Groans) You're not Jerry! He doesn't talk in a Austrian Accent.

Sam (TS): I know that voice. That's Dr. Vomesa!

Me: You know this guy girls?

Alex: Unfortunately we do.

Clover: He's a mad scientist that specialized in a project called Project Micro-Spy.

Me: Project Micro-Spy? That sounds complicated.

Sam (TS): It is. He was using criminals as guinea pigs for this experiment and the Superiors of W.O.O.H.P found it too dangerous for them. And they pulled the plug and fired him.

Me: I'm not surprised. That project was declared too dangerous because someone of normal size could step on the shrunken person and kill them.

Clover: He tried to take over the world by using Jerry to run W.O.O.H.P.

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another (Censored) up mad scientist running amok. Let Jerry go now you Psycho!

Dr. Vomesa: Then try and make me.

Me: With pleasure!

I went at him and I punched him in the face and he got a massive black eye. Jerry returned to normal for a few minutes.

Jerry: Ow! J.D.?

Me: Jerry, Dr. Vomesa is controlling you somehow.

Sam (TS): Dr. Vomesa shrunk himself to microscopic size and is inside a pod the size of a red blood cell inside your head.

Me: Amazing technology. Hold on.

I turned on my computer eyes and they went into X-Ray vision and I saw a strange pod behind Jerry's eyes under the frontal lobe of his brain.

Me: I see him! He's right underneath Jerry's brain.

Nico: This is the first time we're about to take down a shrunken criminal.

Me: You got that right Nico.

Jerry (tears in his eyes): Girls, in case Vomesa kills me inside my body, I just want you three to know that you've been the best spies and friends that I ever had!

Me: We won't let that happen Jerry.

Dr. Vomesa regained control of Jerry.

Dr. Vomesa: Very good.

He tried to punch at me but I grabbed his hands.

Ant Man (to Vomesa): Get out of Jerry's body or we'll kill you painfully!

Dr. Vomesa: What does it matter?! You're probably gonna kill me anyway!

Me: You got that right you monster! Guys, I'll hold him off. Some of you will have to shrink down and go into Jerry's Body and get Dr. Vomesa out of there.

Sam (TS): You got it J.D.

Alex: (Face turns green) Do we have to?

Me: The fate of the world depends on it Alex. Hurry!

Ratchet: Jerry, remain perfectly still. We'll be able to get Vomesa out of you quickly if you don't move.

Me: That's easier said than done!

Sam, Clover, Alex, Lincoln, Shrapnel, Atom, Ant Man, Seaspray, Octopunch and Gabrielle went to a room.

Dr. Vomesa: You won't get to me zat easily.

Me: My friends will take you down you freak! When you get out of Jerry's body I will kill you with my bare hands and smear you all over the floor!

Dr. Vomesa: I would like to see you try. Get zem!

Then we got an unexpected shock. We saw numerous criminals that were released from prisons all over North America! And they were shrunk down to Lisa's height!

Me: What the!?

Lana: It's all the criminals from all over the country we busted!

Lola: I've been wanting to have another crack at them!

Lisa: Indeed. Lets get them!

Bonnie: Save seconds for me!

Dedenne agreed.

They went at the criminals and a massive and savage bloodbath began.

Lana punched a criminal in the stomach and the power of the punch shredded him into thousands of pieces.

Me: (Grunts) Wait a second. I know all these criminals. I saw them on crime documentaries! They are all the death row inmates from all the prisons in the country. Except for the states that don't have Capital Punishment!

Dr. Vomesa: Yes zey are my test subjects no?

Me: Looks like we'll be saving billions of dollars in taxpayer money by killing all the criminals on death row in one fell swoop!

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned them into ash and Lola and Lisa fired blasts of ice and fire and burned and melted them. Bonnie punched a criminal and blew him apart and she and Dedenne fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted them and they exploded.

Bonnie: This is so awesome!

Owen jumped and landed on a bunch of criminals with a sickening crunch.

Owen: Guys I think I landed on something.

Owen farts.

FART!

Owen: (Laughs)

Owen got up and he had blood and burned ash on his big butt.

Lincoln: Way to go Owen!

Owen: Thanks Lincoln. These criminals deserved it.

Sam (TS): J.D. we're ready.

Me: Roger that Sam.

I grew a long octopus arm and it went into the room and picked up the small pod.

Me: Okay Jerry, I'm gonna give you a little kiss, but don't take this the wrong way.

I put my octopus tentacle up Jerry's nose and the pod was inside.

Octopunch: Are we in Jerry's nose right now?!

Ratchet: I'm afraid so.

Sam (TS): Lets go!

They went in further. Alex was hurling her guts out. They went up to Jerry's brain and they saw the black pod of Dr. Vomesa!

Sam (TS): You get out of Jerry's body you freak!

Dr. Vomesa: Come and get me!

Ant Man and Atom got out and they went at Dr. Vomesa's pod.

Outside Lisa, Bonnie, Lana and Lola finished killing all the criminals.

Lana: That's it for them.

Lisa: This is gonna take a lot of cleaning up.

Lisa had froze some of them. Some of them were not Death Row Inmates.

Then we smelled something horrible in the air.

Me: Oh man! What is that horrible smell!? Ed!?

Ed: Not I J.D.

Me: If it's not you then what is it?

?: That would be me.

We saw a Heartless.

The Heartless that appeared before us was a purple bear with claws that smelled like raw sewage. But despite the smell, Woody and Buzz were able to recognize the Heartless.

Woody (Toy Story) (horrified): Lotso?!

Lotso Claws: Looks like I'm not huggable anymore, Sheriff. And I have you and your friends to thank for it!

Me: You smell like Raw Sewage!

Lotso Claws: It's my new look. You like it?

Me: It's disgusting! And it smells horrible! It smells like someone flushed you down a toilet that was used by someone who had just had a bad case of explosive diarrhea!

Buzz: If there really is a part of Lotso in you, then you'd know that I still have a grudge against you for when you turned me against my friends!

Woody (Toy Story) (punches Lotso): And you now have a smell to go with your personality!

Me: Ooh! Sick Burn Woody!

Lana: I like this version of Lotso. He would be the perfect toy for me.

Me: Not if you want to stink up the house with the smell of raw sewage.

Jerry then got a zap shock.

Me: Be careful guys!

Clover: We have to get Jerry to sneeze!

Me: I think I know what to do!

I grew an octopus tentacle and pulled up a cart full of Blueberry Scones.

Me: Time for Breakfast Jerry!

I shoved the Blueberry scones into his mouth and let go of him and he sneezed and out came 2 pods. A black pod containing Dr. Vomesa and a white one containing Sam, Clover, Alex, Lincoln, Shrapnel, Atom, Ant Man, Seaspray, Octopunch and Gabrielle.

Me: Are you guys okay?

Gabrielle: (British Accent) We're okay J.D.

Me: Good. Lets get you back to normal size. We have a Heartless here that looks like Lotso Hugs bear.

I snapped my fingers and they were all brought back to normal size.

Sam (TS): Is that the Heartless?

Me: Yep. Get him!

Shrapnel: It's combo time!

Octopunch: You got it!

Shrapnel fired a powerful blast of lightning and Octopunch fired a rocket launcher.

Shrapnel and Octopunch: LIGHTNING MISSILE DEATHBOMB!

The blasts and missiles hit Lotso Claws and blew him apart.

Seaspray: Our turn Gabrielle.

Gabrielle: Jolly good!

Gabrielle fired a blast of lightning Seaspray fired a bunch of harpoons.

Gabrielle and Seaspray: LIGHTNING HARPOON SPEARSTORM!

The lightning and harpoons shredded Lotso Claws apart some more.

Atom: Final Smash Time. ATOMIC SMASHSTORM!

Atom punched Lotso's head and smashed it all over the place with a powerful flurry of powerful fisticuffs.

Ant Man: My turn! ANT COLONY STAMPEDE!

Ant Man summoned a bunch of Ants and they ran over Lotso Claws and the Lotso Heartless was destroyed and we got a massive power boost.

Me: Great job guys!

Ant Man: Thanks J.D. (To the Viewers) This was the most awesome fun I had and it was cool doing a final smash.

Me: It always is.

Nico saw Dr. Vomesa.

Nico: Dr. "Vomithead" Vomesa, you have failed this world.

Me: He sure has.

I closed my fist and crushed Dr. Vomesa with my bare hands.

CRUNCH!

Blood gushed through the gaps of my fingers. My hand was completely covered in blood and smeared organs and skin.

Me: Yuck! That was gross!

Jerry: Thanks for helping me, girls. But was it really necessary to kill Vomesa? He probably was never going to be big again, making him harmless compared to Lotso's Heartless.

Sam: Jerry, you said earlier that you think of us three as friends. And that was 100% accurate.

Alex: And as friends, the four of us can probably agree that that maniac had to be put down.

Clover: But the next time we fight one of our enemies, he or she will go to the Moon Prison in Gisele Razor's former cell.

Me: Or one of our space prisons.

Jerry: Ah yes.

Me: And I'm sorry I punched you in the face Jerry. No hard feelings.

Jerry: No hard feelings J.D. But thank you all for saving the world from me. Again.

Me: You're welcome Jerry. But we really made a mess here. It was more of a bloodbath. Not only that but this is the first time I ever crushed a criminal with just my bare hands.

Lori: It sure is J.D.

Nicole sealed all the spirits of the criminals killed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

We saw the place and it was a major mess.

We cleaned it all up. We found all the workers of W.O.O.H.P. tied up in the basement and we untied them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for the awesome obstacle course from the episode of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest Race Against Danger. That episode was awesome and it was so cool! I got the idea for the opinions of Heather from the 22nd episode of Total Drama Island. I also got the idea for the main part of the chapter from the Totally Spies episode The Yuck Factor. That was a great episode and a funny one. NicoChan11 gave me this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	673. CANDY STEALING BEES

Part 1: Superhero Antics

* * *

In the middle of the city a bank robbery was now in progress.

Robber 1: Lets go!

The robbers got in a getaway van.

A figured appeared and ran down the street. That figure was me and I saw the tallest building in Gotham Royal York and I jumped extremely high into the air. I jumped over the whole building in a single bound and I landed on top of the getaway van and crushed it and the robbers were hurt.

Me: You two are so busted.

Everyone cheered wildly for me.

Me: Thank you good citizens!

The robbers were arrested and sentenced to 100 years in prison. I got the money back to the bank that was robbed.

Then I saw a building that was on fire and a woman was stuck in the building calling for help as it was burning.

Me: Uh oh. That building is on fire!

I ran fast and jumped onto some powered cables and ran across them. The woman fell from the burning building from the highest window and she was screaming. Then just as she was about to hit the ground I swung from the wire and grabbed her and saved her.

Me: Yee-HAW!

I flipped and landed safely on the ground.

Me: That was a close one.

Everyone cheered wildly.

Woman: My hero.

Me: Are you all right?

Woman: I am now thanks to you.

The woman kissed me and I was shocked. I had a goofy look on my face.

I regained my composure and swirled around the building and put out the fire.

I went back home.

Me: Whew! Hey guys.

Lincoln: J.D. that was so awesome how you saved that woman from that fire!

Lola: Like a princess trapped in a tower. You were her knight in shining armor.

Me: Oh stop it guys. But thanks.

I found an Azumarill and a Bellossom for Nico.

* * *

Part 2: Obstacle Course Mayhem.

* * *

I was in the obstacle course. I was dodging Laser blasts and flamethrower blasts like there was no tomorrow. I got to a clearing and out came robots that looked like Amy, Eva, Mal, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Max, Scarlet, Josee, Jacques and Jo.

Me: Oh it is on losers!

I kicked the robot Scarlet in the face and broke its head off and it exploded.

The Robot Max lunged at me and I jumped and fired a fireball at it and blew it to pieces. The Robot Jo attacked and I was blocking all its attacks and she was a skilled fighter. The Robot Jo is providing an incredible fight.

I jumped over her and kicked her in the back and snapped her in half like a twig and she exploded.

KABOOM!

Josee and Jacques robots were really fast and agile and I used my speed to outrun them and I kicked them and they exploded. The Robot Scott went at me and I flipped him and fired an energy ball at him and he exploded.

KABOOMM!

The Robot Eva proved to be much more of a powerful challenge and it was awesome! She punched at me and I blocked her punch and kicked her head off and she exploded.

KABOOM!

Each robot was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

Me: Wow! What a workout!

I was sweating like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Part 3: CANDY STEALING BEES!

* * *

We were watching TV in the living room and playing cards and reading books.

We were having candy bars and Jared was having some fruit.

Mary K.: Mmm. I love candy bars.

Me: I know you do Mary.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that Doc Beeble A.K.A. the Bee Keeper is under attack by Bumper's old thugs.

Me: Uh oh.

Johnny T.: Looks like Bumper's old goons are still causing trouble without Bumper.

Me: Well they are about to get a cell in the Uranus prison with their names on it. But who is that they're fighting?

Duke: Oh that's Doc Beeble the Bee Keeper. He's one of our enemies and he want's us to eat healthy. He makes really good natural candy bars made of pure honey.

Mary K.: It's true dad. Doc Beeble makes really awesome candy bars.

Johnny T.: Yep.

Me: Well lets go make sure that the rest of Bumper's goons rot in prison. Lets fly!

We were off.

Powerglide: And awaa-aa-aay we go!

We were off to the Porkbelly Sector of the city.

* * *

We arrived and we saw the Bee Keeper being thrashed by Bumper's goons. We swooped in and kicked their faces in.

They rolled into some trash cans and they got up and saw us.

Me: Leave him alone you Vomitpots!

Bee Keeper: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Thank goodness you're here! Help me out with these thugs!

Bully #1 (lying): Don't listen to him! He attacked us for no reason!

Harry Potter: (British Accent) Oh, Beekeeper attack you guys? Then you won't mind if I use my magic to read his mind!

Me: That won't be necessary Harry. I know a lie when I see one. You buttfaces just never learn. Bumper is in jail now and you 2 are about to join him. Lets get them!

We went at the two thugs and Stewie and Brian helped him up.

Stewie: Are you all right?

Bee Keeper: Yes. Thank you.

Stewie: When this is over, can you help me and Brian successfully sell honey?

Brian: We tried to sell honey with steroid bees before. It didn't go so well.

Bee Keeper: I would be happy too.

Brian: Thank you.

The thugs were badly beaten up.

Nico: You two have failed this city.

We slapped the cuffs on them and they were taken away.

Me: That's two more bullies taken away.

Bumblebee (TT): Those scumbags never learn.

Me: No they won't.

Then we felt a massive stomp and we saw a huge Heartless appear! It was a GROUNDSHAKER HEARTLESS!

Blackjack (sees the Groundshaker Heartless): That's one big Heartless!

Me: It's a Groundshaker! Lets get it!

We went at the Groundshaker Heartless and hit it with all kinds of attacks. I slashed it with my sword and Nico slashed it with a Saiza Blade!

Powerglide fired powerful missiles and slashed it with his chainsaw.

Powerglide: Combo Time Riley!

Riley: You got it Powerglide!

Powerglide fired a Thermal Beam Missile and Riley fired a powerful barrage of poison bards.

Powerglide and Riley: STRYCHNINE Ω HEATVENOM BARRAGE!

The Thermal Beams burned it as the barbs pierced it and it was killing the Groundshaker.

Blackjack: Our turn Bai Tza!

Bai Tza: You got it Blackjack!

Blackjack had his axe ready and Bai Tza made an axe of pure water.

Blackjack and Bai Tza: MAELSTROM HATCHET SLASH!

They slammed their axes into the Groundshaker and wounded it really bad.

Me: Final Smash time! Lets get him!

Bee Keeper: You got it! I'll start! BEE SWARM SMASH!

Bee Keeper commanded his massive bee swarm and it turned into a massive hammer and they hit the Groundshaker with devastating force.

Bumblebee (TT): My turn. STING OF THE YELLOWJACKET!

Bumblebee flew into the air and she fired a massive energy barrage from her blasts and bombarded the Groundshaker and then it exploded and was destroyed.

Me: That takes care of that Heartless.

We walked up to the Bee Keeper.

Nico: Be honest. Did you really think we were going to kill you?

Bee Keeper: Considering what happened to Vexen and Madame Rouge, I actually did think you were going to end my life.

Me: Well you redeemed yourself. Plus we couldn't kill you because of your age Doc. We love your honey bars and they are tasty.

Johnny: They sure are.

Then a whip swooped in and lashed me on the arm.

Me: OW!

?: There's plenty more where that came from when I kill all of you and send your sorry (Censored) off to Hell.

We turned and saw a member of Organization XIII.

Me: What the? Elena do you know this member?

Elena: No this one is completely new.

?: Surprised to see me Nico?

Nico: (to the cloaked figure) Who are you?

?: You really have no idea, do you, Nico?

The figure lowers his hood to reveal Ken's face but with black hair.

We gasped in sheer horror. Our faces appeared in a web animation looking on in sheer horror at who we were seeing.

Me: It can't be!

Davis: Ken Ichijouji!?

Yolei: But how!? He's dead!

Nico: Not anymore. He's a Nobody now!

Me: Ken?!

Xnek: It's Xnek now. Thanks to you!

Nico: How is this possible?! The original Ken didn't get turned into a Heartless.

Xnek: I was reborn as a Nobody when you killed me the first time. Ever since then, I watched you as you had a good life with your friends while my parents were in misery because of you.

Nico: I didn't mean to kill you. That was an accident!

Xnek: And yet it happened anyway. And now, I'm gonna make you suffer for it!

Nico: Good luck! I already stopped blaming myself for your death.

Xnek: True. But I'm still going to kill you regardless!

Nico: I'm not the same as I was before when we last fought.

Nico went Super Saiyan 3.

Nico: I know you hate me for killing you Ken and I'm sorry I did. I'll forever regret that. But I've moved on.

Xnek: LIAR!

Xnek swung his whip and Nico grabbed it and teleported and punched him in the face.

Nico: (avoids Xnek's whip) Xnek, please! What would your parents say if they saw you like this?

Xnek (angry): DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THEM TO ME!

Nico: Xnek listen! I'm sorry! But you have to know something!

Xnek: I will never listen to your lies you murderer!

Xnek went at Nico and Nico fired an energy blast that destroyed Xnek with ease. Nico walked up to the defeated Xnek and he had tears in his eyes and they streamed down his face.

Nico: (to the defeated Xnek) I'm sorry for all the misery I'm caused you, Xnek. You can continue blaming me for your unhappiness. But me? I chose to move on.

Xnek: (Weakly) You killed me Nico and I will never forgive you for killing me and causing so much pain to my family.

Nico: And I will always forever regret that. I caused so much pain to you and your family and I will always regret that. And for that I'm sorry. I killed you because I snapped and it was because I was so fed up with all the pain, suffering and tyrannical oppression you were causing when you were the Digimon Emperor. I didn't mean for this to happen. But you were not going to listen to reason. I tried to talk you out of being the Digimon Emperor and my powers awakened when you were going to strike me and it left me a forever scarred and broken man. When I killed you in that one act of temporary insanity, I was completely devastated. I was so overcome with guilt and sadness over your death that it tore me apart. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result.

We gasped in horror when we heard that.

Me: Oh my gosh! I didn't know he suffers from PTSD.

May: Nico.

Laney: Poor guy. He has truly been through a nightmare.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Ash: Nico.

Lori: I didn't know he was literally suffering like that.

Vince: Me neither.

Carol: Poor guy.

Me: The guilt and sadness of killing Ken completely shattered him mentally and made him a fractured soul.

Celica: Poor guy. He's been through Hell.

Nicole: No kidding.

Nico: That's right guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this. But Ken. I didn't mean to kill you. I had no idea you were even being used as a pawn in a diabolical plan that would destroy the planet until it was too late. I would gladly turn back the clock and try to stop myself from killing you. But I can't and for that I'm so sorry. (Voice Breaking) WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Nico then collapsed and broke down crying.

May went over to him as he was crying hard. He was so broken that our hearts were aching.

I had tears stream down my face and all the Loud Kids were crying.

May was comforting him.

Xnek faded away knowing that he was speaking the truth and was extremely remorseful and all that. Xnek can now finally rest in peace. I said a prayer for Ken.

Me: (In Latin)

Pater noster, qui es in caelis,

sanctificetur nomen tuum.

Adveniat regnum tuum.

Fiat voluntas tua,

sicut in caelo, et in terra.

Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie,

et dimitte nobis debita nostra,

sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.

Et ne nos inducas in tentationem,

sed libera nos a malo.

Amen.

* * *

We went to Tokyo, Japan and we were there to ask for the forgiveness of Ken's Parents. We had his parents with us in the park.

Nico (to Ken's parents): I just want you two to know that you were crazy confronting me near Ken's grave and-

Yolei (Sternly): Nico, that's not what we rehearsed in the house!

Me: Yolei. This is not helping.

Nico: J.D.'s right. I'm sorry Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji. I never intended for any of this to happen to you both. I didn't mean to kill your son. It was all an accident.

Me: It's true.

We told them what happened when we fought a Nobody that was Ken's and they were shocked. Nico was a fractured soul because of it and he suffers from PTSD because of it and more.

Me: So you see, that day still haunts him every day and he didn't mean for any of this to happen and didn't mean to cause all this pain to you. It was not his fault. He was fed up with the tyrannical oppression that Ken caused to all the Digimon when he tried to rule it with an iron fist and he snapped. He tried to talk him out of it but because MaloMyotismon's influence was too strong, he wouldn't listen to reason. Nico didn't mean for all of this to happen. So if you have anyone to blame for all the pain and suffering caused to your family, blame MaloMyotismon. He was the true mastermind behind the death of your son. Ken Ichijouji was a pawn in his diabolical plans that would ultimately destroy the planet.

Nico: That's right. I know it's gonna take a lot of time for you to forgive me. And words can't even begin to express how terrible I feel about killing Ken and all the pain I caused. And for that I'm so sorry.

Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji knew that he was right.

Mr. Ichijouji: I forgive you Nico.

Mrs. Ichijouji: Me too.

Nico was forgiven. It was a joyous time.

Bee Keeper is now the chief Bee Keeper for the Redemption Squad.

Bee Keeper: (To the Viewers) Bee good to your bees and they will Bee good to you. (Laughs) Get it?

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Doc.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for the Superhero Antics part from the Superhero Episode of Total Drama Action. I got the obstacle sore loser robots from out of the blue and I got the idea for the Bee Keeper part from the Johnny Test Episode Johnny Bee Good. It was funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	674. The Wrath of Cyborg Lincoln

Part 1: Saiyan VS Evil Uchiha

* * *

It starts with us watching TV in the living room.

Nico: Guys I can't thank you enough for helping me get over my grief.

Me: No sweat buddy. That's what friends do.

Nico: I'm glad to have awesome friends like all of you guys.

Vince: We are too man.

Carol: It's great that you're better.

Nico: Thanks Carol.

Me: Would a fight in the simulator get you back in the game?

Nico: I would like that J.D.

Me: Lets go then.

We went to the simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator Control room, Nico was getting ready.

Me: We're gonna have you face an Evil Sasuke.

Nico: We haven't done one of those in a while.

Me: No we haven't. Are you ready?

Nico: I'm ready.

Me: Good luck man.

Nico: Thanks.

Nico went in and the Simulator activated. Nico found himself in the shinobi world. Nico saw was flying over the Land of Iron and he saw the fight with Danzo and Sasuke Uchiha. Tobi is helping him.

Nico: This is gonna be awesome. Showtime.

Nico went Super Saiyan 4 and he fired an energy blast at both Danzo and Tobi and killed them both instantly before they even got a chance to react.

Nico: Danzo Shimura and Obito Uchiha you both have failed this world.

Nico landed and Sasuke saw him.

Sasuke: Who the Hell are you?

Nico: My name is Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico. And I am your worst nightmare.

Nico dashed and kneed Sasuke in the face with devastating force and he grabbed him and spun him around really fast and threw him into the mountain wall.

CRASH!

Sasuke was buried under a bunch of huge boulders. He then exploded out of the rubble and he was extremely enraged.

Nico: Sasuke Uchiha, I will never forgive you for everything you've done to the Leaf and the Five Great Nations. Especially to Naruto's family. You will pay for everything your family has done to this world.

Sasuke: What my family has done? Don't you mean what the Leaf has done to my family?

Nico: No. You are nothing but a pure evil monster and you care about no one other than yourself. Now I'm going to make sure that there are no more Uchiha in this world, period.

Sasuke was enraged when he heard that. His Mangekyo Sharingan appeared.

Sasuke: You have some nerve! We are the elite! We are the strongest in the world and we have more power than anything! The best there is!

Nico: You are no elite Sasuke. You are just a stupid spoiled brat and a pathetic low-grade amateur and the Uchiha are nothing but a bunch of (Censored) up evil demons and monsters. Nothing but a bunch of power hungry thieves, murderers and traitors.

But when Sasuke heard that, he went absolutely insane! He exploded in a massive explosion of rage and ballistic fury and Sasuke charged at him. Nico smirked and Sasuke punched at him and Nico dodged it and Sasuke tried to slash him with his sword. But Nico chopped it and broke the blade into a thousand pieces. Sasuke was completely stunned. And when that feeling of being stunned lifted it was replaced with a massive explosion of extreme rage and insane fury! Sasuke charged at him and Nico punched him in the face and fired a blast of purple lightning at him using X.A.N.A.'s powers and Nico fired a blast of energy and they hit him and exploded.

KABOOMM!

It sent him flying and Nico dashed with incredible speed and kicked him in the back and flew into the air. He sprouted Vulture's Wings and fired feather missiles. They hit Sasuke and exploded with incredible power.

KABOOOM!

Sasuke fell from the explosion and he flipped and landed on the bridge.

Sasuke: (Echoing) **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!**

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire from his hands using Firefly's powers and the blasts of fire collided and exploded.

KRABOOM!

Nico landed and punched the bridge with devastating force using Bane's Superhuman Strength and it exploded into a massive pile of dust and Sasuke fell and Nico fired a powerful blast of ice using Vexen's powers of Ice and the ice turned into snowflake shuriken and they slashed Sasuke in his face and stomach. Sasuke looked up and he saw that Nico had vanished.

Sasuke: Where did he go?

Nico appeared out of the water using the powers of the Queen of The Black Puddle and threw a jellyfish and it hit Sasuke and electrocuted him with 20 billion volts of electricity and he screamed in pain. Nico then sprouted Whiplash's tail and slammed it into him and crashed him into the cliff.

CRASH!

Sasuke coughed and in Nico's place was Sakura Haruno!?

Sasuke: Sakura? What are you doing here?

Sakura: Please marry me Sasuke. I love you.

Sasuke walked up to her and then "Sakura" turned her arm into a powerful tentacle and slammed it into Sasuke's face and sent him skidding across the water and he crashed into another cliff.

"Sakura" turned into Nico.

Nico: I didn't know I had Madame Rouge's shapeshifting powers. That was awesome!

Sasuke got up and he saw Nico and he was extremely pissed!

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL KILL YOU! (Echoing) **INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!**

Sasuke fired a powerful blast of the Black Fire of Amaterasu and Nico fired a powerful blast of fire using Pyro's powers and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOMMM!

Sasuke threw numerous shuriken and kunai at him and Nico used Riot's powers and turned his arms into swords and deflected them and destroyed them. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and dashed at Nico and Nico formed a blade of light with Shiv's powers and slashed the Kunai apart and Nico formed Scorpion's tail and slammed it into Sasuke's face and fired a blast of acid and it hit Sasuke in the back and burned him bad. Nico went at him and slashed Sasuke with Xehanort's Keyblade and summoned numerous Heartless and they kicked his butt hard. Nico backed away and Sasuke fired more blasts of fire and Nico fired a blast of water with Hydro Man's water powers and the water hit the fire and a massive cloud of steam erupted out.

Sasuke was now completely out of his mind with so much rage and fury that was unbelievable!

Sasuke: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! _**I HATE YOU!**_

Nico's aura flared up with an incredible intensity.

Nico: You can hate me all you want. But all you're doing is just making me more powerful.

Nico threw Hobgoblin's pumpkin bombs and they hit by Sasuke and exploded and blew him into the rock wall. Nico then fired Trap Jaw's laser bow. The blast hit Sasuke and sent him into the wall further. Sasuke got up and he charged up a Chidori.

Sasuke: (ECHOING) **CHIDORI!**

Sasuke ran at an incredible speed and Nico used Ebon's powers and went through a portal of shadow and reappeared in the sky. Nico used King Leonard the Pig's powers and threw TNT Crates and they all hit around Sasuke and exploded.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM! KABOOM!

Nico then pinned Sasuke down with Webstor's webs and fired Electro's lightning and Evil Stewie's rays at him and they hit him and burned him and electrocuted him. Nico teleported and he spit Xenomorph acid at him and burned his face and he kicked him and slashed him in the side with Shredder's blades.

Sasuke got up and he charged up another another Chidori.

Sasuke: YOU MAY BE STRONG BUT YOU'RE STILL JUST A STUPID AND WORTHLESS LOSER!

Nico: I would rather be a stupid and worthless loser than a heartless monster like you.

Sasuke: YOU (CENSORED) UP (CENSORED)! (Echoing) **CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR!**

Nico: Pathetic.

Nico took a deep breath and he used Dark Danny's powers and released a massive sonic ghost scream that was so loud that it shattered rock and more. The sonic scream destroyed Sasuke's technique and blew Sasuke into the mountain and buried him in a massive pile of pebbles and rocks.

Sasuke got up from the rubble and he was badly beaten.

Nico: Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, You and your clan have failed the entirety of this world. It's over. You've lost.

Sasuke was extremely enraged.

Sasuke: All that you've done to me, I'll pay you back 10,000 times! No, 10 Trillion Times!

Storm clouds were building up in the sky and lightning struck everywhere.

Sasuke: YOU WRETCHED LOSER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Nico was ready to fight some more. The storm building over them was a powerful one. It was shaking the planet to the very core.

Nico got out of his stance.

Nico: It's done.

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Nico stood there not saying anything.

Sasuke: Don't just stand there, say something!

Nico didn't say anything.

Sasuke: You said "It's Done." What do you mean!?

Nico: Your energy level is decreasing with every blow. In fact, you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you. I'm satisfied now. Your pride has been torn to shreds. You've challenged and lost to a fighter who is superior to you in every way and to make it worse, he was a loser. Right?

Sasuke had his words thrown right back into his face and he was in so much shock and rage.

Nico: It would be meaningless to fight you now. You're too scared and ashamed. Live with the shock. Keep it bottled up inside of you. Silently.

Sasuke's pride had been completely and irreparably shattered and he was completely humiliated by Nico. Nico had him completely outclassed. Sasuke had no idea what he was up against. He was completely outclassed by the sheer ferocity of Nico's power. Sasuke was completely no match for him.

Sasuke was not going to accept this! He was so enraged that it was unbelievable!

Sasuke: I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! I'M AN ELITE! I COME FROM A CLAN OF ELITES! I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!

Sasuke then went through a huge number of hand signs.

In the control room we were watching and J.D. 2 recognized the hand signs that he was about to do!

J.D. 2: (Gasp!) J.D. you have to get everyone in that world out of there now!

Me: What is it? What's wrong?

J.D. 2: That jutsu he's about to use is a Catastrophic Kamikaze Forbidden Jutsu called Fire Style: Armageddon!

Me: What does that jutsu do?

J.D. 2: It's a deadly and extremely devastating jutsu that turns the user into a living Gamma Ray Burst and it possesses enough power to destroy the entire planet with the explosive power of a Supernova!

Me: WHAT!? It has that kind of power!?

J.D. 2: That's right. Sasuke is going to blow himself up and take Nico and the entire world of Shinobi with him!

Me: Oh man!

I snapped my fingers and beamed Nico back to us and everyone merged everyone with their counterparts. Sasuke thought that Nico was still there and he activated his jutsu.

Sasuke: IF I GO DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU ALL AND THIS (CENSORED) PLANET WITH ME! SEE YOU ALL IN HELL YOU (CENSORED)! (ECHOING) **FIRE STYLE: ARMAGEDDON!**

Sasuke was enveloped in a massive white light and a massive explosion of fire and light enveloped the planet and then the whole planet exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it illuminated the entirety of the Solar System. When the smoke cleared, the entire planet was completely obliterated in an instant. There was nothing left. It was all gone.

Me: Wow! What power! I can't believe that there is a jutsu that has enough power to destroy the entire planet.

Nico: Unbelievable.

Lincoln: That was almost too close for comfort.

Laney: No kidding.

Lana: But that Sasuke deserves death.

Nico: But thanks guys. That was a really close one.

Sasuke: I just can't believe that I was gonna turn into someone that was that evil.

May: No kidding.

CRUNCH!

May had just kicked Sasuke right in the crotch.

Sasuke: (Squeaking) Okay. I deserved that.

Me: May that wasn't needed.

May: I know but I wanted to make sure that he doesn't go down that path ever.

Me: Well you got a point there.

Nico: Yeah.

* * *

Part 2: The Kindergarten Total Drama Contestants.

* * *

We were walking through the halls of school. The Total Drama stars were with us.

20 minutes earlier, Lincoln and Laney were in Mrs. Johnson's class.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class. We have a special project coming up.

Lincoln: Oh. Mrs. Johnson. I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go to Mrs. Shrinivas' class.

Mrs. Johnson: That's right. How about you tell everyone what it's for Lincoln?

Lincoln: Sure. We're giving a special presentation to the kindergarten kids about our adventures on Total Drama.

Everyone was excited.

Clyde: That is awesome buddy!

Lincoln: Thanks Clyde.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Those challenges you all did were amazing.

Zach: They sure were.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Stella (LH): You all had an awesome time over there and you all sure kicked some butt.

Mrs. Johnson: They sure did Stella. I think it was amazing that you got to be on a show like that.

Lincoln: Thanks Mrs. Johnson. Ready Laney?

Laney: You know I always am Lincoln.

In the present Mrs. Shrinivas was letting everyone know what was going on.

Mrs. Shrinivas: (India Accent) Now class, we have some very special guests coming to give a presentation for you all.

Everyone cheered.

There was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Shrinivas: They're here. Please welcome the contestants of the most popular show in Canada and the world: Total Drama.

The door opened and we came in.

Me: Hello kids.

Everyone cheered.

We gathered and sat down.

Me: It's so awesome to give you all this presentation for you all. Our presentation for you all is our fun adventures on the world's most popular show up in Canada: Total Drama.

Everyone cheered.

Little kids that were little versions of Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette and Leshawna hopped onto their older versions laps.

Me: Now for those of you that don't know what Total Drama is, it's a show that was created up in Canada.

Ms. Shrinivas handed me a globe and I pointed to Canada.

Me: This is Canada. It's a country located up north.

Darcy: That is amazing.

Lisa: Indeed Darcy.

Kid 1: What is Total Drama?

Me: It's a very popular show. It's a show where you compete in these crazy challenges that can get someone seriously hurt.

Darcy: What was the hardest challenge you all did?

Gwen: That is a good question. I would say that the hardest challenge we did was the awake-a-thon.

Me: That challenge was a hard one. During the first season they had to stay up close to 96 hours.

Kid 2: How long is that?

Noah: That was 4 whole days.

Kids: Wow!

Lisa: That was a very excruciating challenge from what we have seen.

Me: It sure was Lisa. When we did it during season 7, me and my brother won the challenge and we stayed up for over 5 days.

Kids: Wow!

Darcy: That's a long time.

Duncan: It sure was. I'm impressed.

Little Duncan: Yeah I sure am bro.

Duncan: Yep.

Kid 2: Who was the worst person on the show?

Me: That is one of our most popular questions.

Leshawna: But the worst of them all was a vicious monster named Heather.

Darcy: Who is Heather?

I pulled out a photo of all of us on Total Drama and I showed it to them and pointed to Heather.

Me: That's her. That girl is Heather and she is the worst of them all.

Lori: She is literally the worst of them all kids.

Leni: She totes gives a new meaning to... Uh what was it?

Me: The worst human being to ever live.

Leni: Right that.

Luna: You said it dude.

Me: Yep. Here's a series of clips for you all to see what Heather was like.

Mrs. Shrinivas pushed in a TV and I pressed the play button and we showed everyone a montage of clips that showed how evil Heather was.

Me: This is a video of the evil monster that Heather was.

Everyone saw how bad Heather was.

Me: And there you have it kids.

Darcy: Wow. Heather was one nasty girl.

Leshawna: Nasty is an understatement.

Little Leshawna: I would not want to meet someone like that.

Leshawna: You and me both.

Me: Okay now. Everyone we're going to share our opinions with you all on Heather.

Darcy: Neat.

Me: Beth what is your opinion?

Beth: She is a bossy psycho.

In Total Drama Island, Heather gets Beth to join her alliance, although Heather is just using her along with Lindsay. Beth, however, finally becomes brave enough to stand up to Heather and quits the alliance in Paintball Deer Hunter. Afterwards, their conflict continues throughout the rest of the series, even though Beth mostly chooses to ignore Heather in all their later interactions.

Darcy: She sure hurt you bad.

Beth: Yeah she did.

Little Beth: I'm sorry big sis.

Beth: It's okay.

Me: Blaineley?

Blaineley: I was the host of Celebrity Manhunt and I also had an appearance in Total Drama World Tour.

Kid 3: How did you hate Heather?

Blaineley: Hate is a very strong word. But here's what I know about her.

In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Blaineley covers Heather and Gwen's blog war (even having them appear on the show) and says that she sides with Gwen. When Blaineley becomes a contestant in Niagara Brawls, Heather greatly shows a dislike towards the former Celebrity Manhunt co-host, even expressing her dislike towards her during Blainerific. Blaineley is also mad when Heather got to be partnered up with Alejandro for the challenge.

Their conflict grows in Chinese Fake-Out. As they run, Heather tells Blaineley to stop breathing down her neck when she makes a comment, to which Blaineley responds by violently smacking Heather across her face. Later on, Blaineley mocks Heather, which prompts Heather to say that Blaineley is a diva that doesn't look like she's going anywhere anytime soon. At the end of the first challenge, Heather seems more determined to beat Blaineley than anyone else and isn't happy when she finds out that Blaineley had arrived before her. During the second part of the challenge, Heather accuses Blaineley of cheating because she seems to be getting normal food rather than the gross food everyone else was getting. Before she takes the Drop of Shame, Blaineley tells Heather and Alejandro to drop the act and make out. Blaineley is the only person to be on Heather's team originally in Hawaiian Style, although this is because Duncan put a team Heather flar in the injured Blaineley's sling.

Lisa: What Heather did to you makes her nothing more than a heartless and true psychopathic monster.

Laney: You got that right Lisa.

Me: Yeah. Bridgette?

Bridgette: Me and Geoff were the hosts of Total Drama Aftermath and it didn't work out well.

Me: But regardless you all had a good time.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Despite being on different teams, Bridgette knows of Heather's cruelty and has a few minor scuffles with her early in Total Drama Island. While the conflict briefly foreshadows in the first episode, it truly begins in Not Quite Famous when Heather attempts to stir up drama with the Killer Bass by accusing Bridgette of sabotaging Courtney on purpose so she could get her "fifteen seconds of fame" and further mocks Bridgette of gaining extra weight if she eats too many potato chips. In retaliation for the second comment, Bridgette throws her bag of chips at her. Later, when Heather reads Gwen's diary out loud to the campers and the entire viewing world, Bridgette agrees with Courtney that it was mean of Heather to do so.

Bridgette's dislike for Heather makes her abandon her peaceful nature and shoot Heather with paintballs in Paintball Deer Hunter after Harold reminded that Heather is one of the "deer" in the challenge. The conflict intensifies in Brunch of Disgustingness as Heather attempts to pull Bridgette into forming an alliance with her, though Bridgette ends up choosing her friends Gwen and Leshawna over her.

Their conflict isn't as intense in later seasons, though Bridgette dislikes it when Geoff calls Heather "the hottest girl on the show" in The Aftermath: I. When Heather appears as a guest in The Aftermath: III, Bridgette makes fun of her new wig.

When Heather becomes part of the final three in Total Drama World Tour, Bridgette pities her for having only one supporter and forces Owen, Justin, Leshawna and Eva to join Team Heather. After Heather defeats Alejandro in her ending of Hawaiian Punch, Bridgette cheers for her.

Izzy: I remember that. That was a cool team.

Me: It was.

Darcy: Yeah.

Me: Cameron?

Cameron: Heather is how I would describe as a monster.

Like the others, Cameron greatly dislikes Heather, especially when she steals the prize money and tries to run away with it in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. While chasing the zeppelin, Heather throws several Gemmie statues at Cameron, one of which hits him in the groin. Eventually, Cameron's rocket crashes into the zeppelin, defeating her and winning the challenge.

The two of them become teammates in Total Drama All-Stars after Cameron switches to the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. However, Heather doesn't seem to like Cameron and insults him on his first day along with Courtney and Alejandro. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Heather tries to convince Cameron and Gwen to help her to vote off Alejandro by lying that he is targeting Cameron for the next elimination. Although Cameron questions why should they help her in the first place, he and Gwen indeed vote for Alejandro that night. In The Final Wreck-ening, Cameron stands up to Alejandro and Heather and refuses to let them pass, professing his loyalty to Zoey.

We cheered for Cameron.

Me: Well done Cameron.

Lisa: Indeed. That was most impressive.

Nico: It sure was.

Me: Yep. Cody?

Cody: I didn't talk much to Heather.

Cody and Heather didn't interact much in Total Drama Island, though the latter often teases Cody for his weaker attributes. Two seasons later, they are on the same team again. When they reach the final four, Heather would attempt to get Cody to team up with her under the promise of her defending him from Sierra. Despite Heather indirectly causing his defeat in Hawaiian Punch, Cody still supports her against Alejandro, because he nearly killed him. Cody even calls her a "good guy", to try to get her out of the cage he accidentally trapped her in. In Heather's ending, he applauds Heather, like the others.

Cody: I only applauded for her to show support because we were on the same team.

Me: Good for you Cody.

Darcy: That was nice of you Cody.

Cody: Thanks Darcy.

Little Cody: It sure was nice.

Me: Courtney, you have a grudge with Heather right?

Courtney: I sure do. She was a monster.

For the first two seasons, Courtney and Heather are placed on opposing teams, but appear to be conflicted towards one another. This includes trying to be the better leader in Dodgebrawl and Heather becoming obsessed with gaining Courtney's hair in One Million Bucks, B.C. They were both put on Team Amazon in Total Drama World Tour, where their conflict rises due to wanting the leadership role and, later on, both of them having a romantic interest in Alejandro. In the finale, Courtney chooses to support Alejandro and goes to great lengths to prevent Heather from winning. Two seasons later, their rivalry continues (albeit shorter) after Courtney transfers to the Villainous Vultures as they once again fight over leadership of the team.

Courtney: She was a total monster and we needed someone to put her in her place.

Little Courtney: I'm glad you did big sis.

Courtney: Me too.

Me: You got that right. D.J.? What do you think?

D.J.: Heather is an absolute monster.

DJ is apparently one of few contestants that Heather has a soft spot for, even showing concern for him in The Sand Witch Project when his recent guilt becomes too great for him to handle. While DJ sometimes dislikes Heather's mean attitude, he still treats her politely as he does with everyone else. When DJ loses confidence in continuing Total Drama World Tour after becoming the final member of his team, Heather offers to protect DJ with the condition that he becomes allies with her team. Heather would go to great lengths in Newf Kids on the Rock to gain DJ's trust, but DJ outright refuses her help any further after being tricked into singing as well as completing the first two challenges. Ultimately, DJ decides to ally with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot instead. When DJ is eliminated in the next episode, Heather sarcastically mocks him for choosing the wrong team to ally with. DJ initially chooses to support Cody in the finale, but after he is eliminated, he switches to Heather's side due to his bigger hatred for Alejandro.

Me: Well there was some good in Heather. But that doesn't excuse her for the terrible person she is.

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: Yeah. Duncan?

Duncan: Well I was once in love with Heather.

Initially, Duncan displays attraction to Heather when everyone arrives at Camp Wawanakwa (though Heather always rejected him), and continues to show small signs of attraction in future episodes. However, he grows to hate her like everyone else does soon enough, even finding her cold in That's Off the Chain! when she abandons Lindsay. When accused of being just as nasty, Duncan retorts that he is at least "straight with people." However, he would try to deceive Heather later on in the season as it came down to the final four, only to have it turn around on him and results in his own elimination. Additionally, he wrongly accuses Heather of being the cause of Courtney voted off the island. In Total Drama Action, he continues to dislike Heather, particularly when she mockingly calls him "pretty boy." He informs her that the last person who calls him pretty looked a lot less pretty. Eventually, Duncan loses all signs of attraction for her and the conflict between them becomes intense.

Duncan: Falling in love with her was a mistake.

Little Duncan: I would never fall in love for someone like Heather.

Duncan: I agree with you little bro.

Me: We also had a contestant on our show named Eva. She had a really nasty anger problem. She was mad all the time kids.

Kid 4: Was she really that angry?

Me: Oh yeah. Her anger was so strong that she hated everything.

Eva is the first person to be eliminated due to Heather's scheming. In The Big Sleep, Heather steals Eva's MP3 player and then returns it to her later on after Eva had destroyed the Bass' cabin in an attempt to find it. This leads to Eva being voted off by her teammates. When Eva returns in No Pain, No Game, Eva frightens Heather when she enters the cabin and when she questions the presence of the tape that Heather placed on the floor in the previous episode, Heather quickly removes it, stating that it isn't important. After the challenge ends, Heather votes for Eva, calling her a "rageaholic" and scribbling devil horns and a pointed beard on her picture. Likewise, Eva chooses to vote for Heather.

In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, Heather is spooked by the presence of two wooden carvings of Eva's head (and even called it upsetting) during the third challenge. By Haute Camp-ture, Eva finds out that Heather was responsible for her initial elimination and vows revenge. Throughout the episode, she constantly badmouths Heather. After the winner is declared in The Very Last Episode, Really!, Eva tells Heather that she stinks, due to her being locked in the confessional after Owen had used it.

In Hawaiian Style, Eva initially sides with Cody, but Bridgette forces her to support Heather instead, much to her displeasure. Despite this, she still cheers for Heather when she wins in her ending.

Me: Eva hated everyones guts and she wanted to destroy everyone.

Darcy: That is scary. But Heather should be scared of her.

Lisa: Indeed Darcy.

Me: Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: I never really liked Heather, eh? She is the worst of them all and I hate her guts.

Me: You and me both brother.

Darcy: What does Eh mean?

Me: Oh, it's a verbal tick that most people up in Canada use. It's part of the Canadian culture.

Ezekiel: Yeah its been that way for us for years eh?

Despite their rather lack of interaction, Ezekiel admits that he finds Heather bossy in Haute Camp-ture.

In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, when Heather's nemesis Alejandro boards the train she is on, he releases a restrained Ezekiel to attack her, his dislike imminent. Despite a sudden disappearance (which left the rivals to fight each other themselves, resulting in Alejandro being pushed off the train), he reappears again and attacks Heather. She tries to talk to him by bringing back memories of Camp Wawanakwa when he was "still semi-human." Ezekiel is not moved, however, and after a brief yet rough physical confrontation, he manages to throw her out of the train.

Me: Nice job throwing her out of that train dude.

Ezekiel: Thanks man.

Me: You're welcome. Geoff?

Geoff: Heather is the worst of them all dude. Me and Bridgette were the hosts of Total Drama Aftermath.

In Search and Do Not Destroy, after Heather tricks Trent into kissing her, Leshawna tells Geoff to vote either Trent or Heather off the show. In That's Off the Chain!, Geoff glares at Heather as he witnesses the dramatic scene of her abandoning her long-time alliance-mate, Lindsay.

Geoff admits that Heather freaks him out with her strategy talk in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. In that same episode, Heather votes him off because she fears that his overall niceness would end up becoming a problem for her own survival in the future, as being the nicest camper is a huge threat to everyone else.

In The Aftermath: I, Geoff claims Heather to be the most attractive female on the show, which puts a massive strain on his relationship with Bridgette. Despite finding her hot, Geoff claims that he would certainly never date her, seeming disgusted with the idea.

In The Aftermath: III, since Heather was one of the guests in this episode, Geoff straps Heather into the electric chair as part of the "Truth or Electrocution" segment and laughs whenever she is caught lying and is electrocuted as a result. When Bridgette, Leshawna, and Owen agree that Geoff has become much more sadistic and harsh, Heather comments on how proud she is. She later joins Bridgette, Leshawna, and Owen to get Geoff into the electric chair as a taste of his own medicine. Bridgette becomes concerned about him not acting like himself by wanting to hurt the other contestants. She asks him who he thinks is the hottest girl on the show, somehow aware of his comments in the previous aftermath shows.

In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, while interviewing Leshawna, Geoff asks if it felt good to have repeatedly slapped Heather during Slap Slap Revolution.

In Hawaiian Style, Geoff once again compliments Leshawna for beating up Heather in Slap Slap Revolution. During Who You Gonna Root For?, Geoff states that everyone hates Heather. While describing the final three contestants, Geoff scribbles on the monitor of Heather's image, drawing her as a vampire. He explains this is because she is both "evil and unstoppable."

Me: Well said dude.

Geoff: Thanks man.

Kid 5: Heather is a monster. She was born in fire.

We laughed.

Me: Well said. That's a great way to describe her. Gwen?

Gwen: Heather and I have hated each other since day one of the competition.

Little Gwen: She must've been a really bad and dark person.

Gwen: That is really inspirational.

From the moment they first meet, Gwen and Heather display a strong dislike towards one another, similar to many other contestants who have interacted with Heather. In Total Drama Island, Gwen is the most frequent victim of Heather's cruel actions, and is even given the nickname "Weird Goth Girl." A notorious example of this bullying was in Search and Do Not Destroy, where Heather deceives Gwen into believing that her love interest, Trent, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Gwen usually exacts her revenge on Heather, sometimes with the aid of her friend, Leshawna, who has a similar hatred towards Heather. It was due to Gwen orchestrating a brief alliance with Owen in I Triple Dog Dare You! that Heather suffers her greatest humiliation to date: accidentally having her hair shaved off. Heather is eliminated from the competition in the process and Gwen advances to the final two with Owen for the $100,000.

Their intense rivalry and conflict continues in Total Drama Action when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carries them to their new location, an abandoned film lot. Although Gwen still despises Heather due to her actions in the first season, she reluctantly selects Heather for her team, the Screaming Gaffers, due to Leshawna's advice to "keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer". Their conflict is heightened (though was cut short) in The Chefshank Redemption, when Gwen is eliminated over Heather after she finds out that Gwen was throwing the challenge. Following the conclusion of the second season, it is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special that the two girls engaged in a heated video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict was still active.

The conflict continues as of Total Drama World Tour, as Gwen and Heather once again end up on the same team, but has lost some focus. However, early in the season, Gwen and Courtney team up against Heather, attempting to vote her off at any chance they got. Their first chance ultimately fails, due to Heather being spared in a fake elimination. In I See London... Gwen is caught kissing Courtney's boyfriend Duncan behind her back, as revealed by Tyler; this scandal completely took the target off Heather's back as Courtney furiously turned against Gwen and desperately tried to get her eliminated. Although Heather teams up with Courtney for a while against Gwen (it was later revealed that Heather had her fingers crossed), she eventually lost her patience with Courtney, due to her going so far as to throw challenges to get their team to lose just so that Gwen could be eliminated. Since Heather disapproved of this, considering winning more important than eliminating Gwen, she ironically ends up teaming up with Gwen against Courtney, only for Gwen to be eliminated in the same episode that they teamed up in, due to a tiebreaker between her and Courtney.

Despite being on the same team a fourth time, Gwen and Heather's conflict is a little more toned down in Total Drama All-Stars, due to Gwen having a more prominent interaction with other members of her team, and Heather's early elimination. In the midst of Heather and Jo's heated arguments about who would be team leader, both attempt forming alliances with Gwen in Saving Private Leechball, but Gwen is oblivious, seeing this more as her team wanting teamwork. Eventually, Heather wants to get back at Alejandro, and tries to pull several members of her team including Gwen to vote him off. Despite their conflict, Gwen follows the plan, but it is Heather who gets voted off in the end after Alejandro uses the Mclean-Brand Chris Head to save himself. In the finale, the conflict between them resumes once again and Gwen is able to do something that she had waited for several seasons; smack Heather in the head.

Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

Sparks of a conflict begin in this episode as the Screaming Gophers first walk into their cabins. After Gwen makes a sarcastic remark at Heather for her immediate whining about the cabin, the latter replies by giving her the nickname of "Weird Goth Girl," which she goes on to use in reference to Gwen throughout the series.

Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

Gwen fully agrees with Leshawna that Heather's reasoning for her refusing to jump off the cliff during their first challenge is ridiculous.

Dodgebrawl

When Gwen enters the main lodge, Heather along with the rest of the Screaming Gophers cheer due to her helping the team win the previous challenge. Due to Gwen being fatigued, Heather allows her to sit out for the first round. When Noah criticized the lack of effort the team put in the challenge they just lost, Heather announced that for once she agreed with Gwen in wanting Noah to shut up, since he didn't even try to help the team out.

Not Quite Famous

The challenge for this episode is a talent show, and Heather declares herself team captain which Gwen disagrees as Heather forces her alliance mates, Lindsay and Beth, to vote for her. Gwen angrily leaves with Trent to go to the Dock of Shame to get away from Heather and everyone else. Heather, feeling threatened by her independence and becoming suspicious, finds Gwen's diary (with Lindsay's help) and reads it out for everyone to hear at the talent show, revealing her crush on Trent. Gwen most likely votes her off that night, but it fails when Justin leaves instead. In retaliation, Gwen dumps Harold's red ant farm on Heather (when she is asleep), who runs out of her cabin screaming. Gwen smiles and goes to bed peacefully that night, while Heather screams outside.

The Sucky Outdoors

Heather tells the rest of the team that Gwen for sure would be the next one to leave the island, after what Gwen did to her the night before. However Trent defends Gwen by pointing out her retaliation is justified, considering how severely Heather humiliated Gwen on national television. Heather refuses to admit that she did anything wrong and swears that Gwen is going down.

Paintball Deer Hunter

Heather tells Gwen to "worry about her own fluffy tail" grumpily during the challenge when Gwen asks Heather if she is going with Trent and herself in the challenge.

If You Can't Take The Heat...

Gwen can barely contain her laughter when Heather accidentally blows up her flambé, which not only burns Heather's face but also completely burning away her eyebrows.

Who Can You Trust? Edit

Gwen and Leshawna mock Heather that morning, who is suffering from a cold after being locked in a freezer for so long in the previous episode. Heather vowed to get her revenge on Gwen (who, actually, had nothing to do with it). Luckily for Heather, she and Gwen are partnered up for the first challenge, where Gwen has to climb to the top of a mountain that has explosive dynamite along with various other obstacles, while Heather has to hold the rope to keep her from falling. Gwen asks Chris if they can trade partners because she refuses to trust Heather. Heather drops Gwen on her head (by accident), and later reveals her underwear to the world (on purpose). Later, after Heather falls into the jellyfish pool and gets relentlessly stung and electrocuted, Gwen is seen very content with this incident in the confessional.

Basic Straining

Heather and the rest of the team celebrate Gwen's victory after she defeats Geoff in the final challenge, thus securing the Gophers' safety from elimination.

Brunch of Disgustingness

The teams are dissolved into single-gender teams, and Bridgette, the only female Killer Bass member remaining, was the only new girl on her team. Heather begins acting nice towards Bridgette, but to only convince Bridgette into joining her alliance. Gwen tells Bridgette to watch out for Heather, causing the two to exchange angry looks while Bridgette, sheepishly, walks away. After arguing, Heather divides the cabin; one side being Lindsay and Heather's and the other being Leshawna and Gwen's side. Bridgette ultimately chooses Gwen and Leshawna's side. Later on, during the competition, Heather was notorious for pressuring the other girls to eat the disgusting meals (especially vegetarian Bridgette, who struggled with eating meat-based dishes), only to hypocritically chicken out on a number of meals herself. At one point, Gwen grabbed Heather in an attempt to force her to practice what she preached. At the end of the episode, Gwen and Leshawna lock Heather and Lindsay out of their cabin.

Search and Do Not Destroy

Heather spots Gwen kissing Trent after he helped her out with getting her key. As she considering the romantic relationship in a rival alliance, Heather wants a monopoly on all alliances, and thus made a plan to break up Gwen and Trent. She had Lindsay forge a love note to Gwen that instructed her to meet him at the Dock of Shame at a specific time for a "surprise." Meanwhile, Heather lures Trent to the dock and proceeds to tell him several assorted lies about Gwen and how she "really" felt about him. Heather tricks Trent into thinking Gwen was only using him to get further in the competition, that she found him to be a cliché and that his music sucked. Just as Gwen arrives at the dock, she sees Heather suddenly kiss Trent. Without even being noticed by Trent, Gwen ran off to the other side of the island to cry out her sorrows in seeing her mortal enemy kiss the one guy she cared for in the competition. Heather succeeded in turning the two against each other, though after all of that, Gwen still did not vote Trent off.

However, after Gwen tells Leshawna her side of the story, Leshawna recruits nearly every camper into a temporary voting block to get rid of Heather or Trent; preferably Heather. Gwen did not know about this. Since Heather won invincibility, the vast majority of the campers voted off Trent. After Heather told Trent he was wrong about getting along with everyone, Gwen accused her of not caring, Heather revealed her treacherous scheme moments before Trent left the island, allowing he and Gwen to make amends. While they parted on a positive note, the end result was ultimately what Heather hoped for: making Gwen vulnerable by getting rid of her boyfriend.

Hide and Be Sneaky

Gwen is still depressed over what Heather did in the previous episode, but Leshawna promises they will get revenge on her. Later, while Gwen is taking a shower, Heather turns the hot water on in the sink and gives Gwen a freezing cold shower, simply to get on her case. She then gives Gwen a fake apology for the stunt, which prompts Leshawna to retaliate by physically attacking Heather. Shortly after Gwen is found by Chef Hatchet (in her grass camouflage), Heather announces that she has won invincibility again by finding Owen and DJ. Heather passes by Gwen, mocking her for how she looks in her camouflage outfit. Later on, Heather tries to get the girls to unanimously vote one of the guys off, as she became aware of their alliance and their plot to pick the girls off, one by one. However, Gwen and a few choice others refuse to agree on Heather's choice, making the plan to vote unanimously fail.

That's Off the Chain!

When a bird excretes on Heather's head, Gwen is satisfied and laughs, considering that it is just another way of karma getting back at Heather. When Heather says that her bike weighs only two ounces, Gwen remarks "just like her brain." Gwen also looks mad when Heather ends up being the winner of the motocross challenge. Gwen later glares at Heather for using Lindsay to thrust her way through the competition, and is very pleased to see Lindsay curse Heather out after she got Lindsay eliminated. It's also worth noting that this one act gave Gwen new respect for Lindsay, who she had a tense relationship with. Prior to this, Heather reminds everyone that she gained invincibility for the third time and that no one can touch her; with a vengeful expression, Gwen points out that it was only for this particular week.

Hook, Line, and Screamer

Heather mocks Gwen and Duncan for their love of horror movies, finding it to be only mindless guts and gore. The two argue that it is actually filled with psychological trauma, using the terrified DJ as an example. Heather is the first one to ignore Gwen's lead on the situation of the challenge, which is to survive a real-life horror movie. Heather dismisses the challenge completely and heads off into the shower in spite of Gwen's warnings. When Gwen rushes into the bathroom after hearing what she thought was Heather screaming (it was actually DJ) Heather assures Gwen that she is fine though she still ignores Gwen's warning about showing alone. Before leaving, Gwen sarcastically notes that Heather's green facial mask is a good look for her, shocking her. When it is discovered that Gwen is facing the real killer, Heather and the others rush over to her to let her know what she is truly up against.

Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

The challenge was that the campers had to catch an animal that they randomly choose and could use anything in the boat house. Gwen's assigned a duck and Heather has a bear to catch, so they get in a tug-of-war fight over a net. Gwen then sees duck bait, so she let go of the net, causing Heather to fall and get stuck in a bucket of fish. Gwen taunts Heather as she walks out, telling her that the net they were fighting over would never catch a bear anyway. When in the confessional, Heather spews that she's most likely the favorite to win the entire competition because of the remaining campers on the island and lists the remaining contestants, calling Gwen "weird goth girl" in the process. After Gwen captures her assigned animal and returns it back to camp, she told Heather to open the cage door, in which Heather listened and opened it for her, making Gwen win the reward for completing the challenge first. However, Heather doesn't seem to mind Gwen winning the challenge, or she just doesn't care. It is also implied that she did not vote for Gwen, despite their conflict because of her issue with Izzy. She seems very intent on making Gwen receive the last marshmallow over Izzy. Later in the episode, Heather tells Duncan to scrub the shower with Gwen's toothbrush due to Leshawna taking a shower after falling in the mud several times.

Camp Castaways

In the beginning of the episode, Heather and Gwen were sitting on the steps of their cabin when Heather begins taunting Gwen about Leshawna's elimination. Gwen then stomps on the stairs to mess up Heather polishing her toenails and told her to vote herself off. Later, they, Owen, and Duncan got stranded on a deserted island and Heather said in the confessional stall that she was with crazy people (referring to Gwen and Duncan). Gwen, trying to get back to the campsite, built a raft and started to sail away with Duncan, making Heather plead to go with them, but Gwen tauntingly dismisses her. When Owen convinces his three friends to confess their sins before they die on the island, Heather becomes suspicious of Gwen after having heard her story and even suspected that Gwen may not be her real name. Gwen became suspiciously uncomfortable at this last remark.

Are We There Yeti?

Gwen and Heather had to partner with one another in the challenge in order to get back to the campsite provided with equipment to help them (Chef was in charge as Chris was away). Gwen later says in the confessional stall that she couldn't believe that the producers left her in the woods with Heather. Heather then said she would have instantly ditched Gwen, but would keep her around so if a bear came, she could push Gwen for the bear to eat her. Initially, they start arguing but eventually decided to work together so that they could win invincibility. Throughout the challenge, they kept trying to outwit the boys but end up losing all of their supplies in the process, having to walk to the campgrounds without any sense of direction.

In the end, they manage to trick the boys by making them believe that the girls would not be able to complete the challenge on their own and would camp with the boys for the night. They then take off after the boys fall asleep and Heather manages to take the map from Duncan. Thus, they won the challenge, even high-fiving each other at the end.

I Triple Dog Dare You!

Gwen and Heather were bad mouthing each other in the confessional stall. Afterward, they went to the challenge, which was to play 'I Triple Dog Dare You.' Gwen dares Heather to lick Owen's armpit, then Heather dared Gwen to chew and eat her toenail, slowly. When Gwen asks Heather if she was satisfied, Heather responds gleefully by saying that she pictured Trent watching this, believing that he wouldn't want to kiss her anytime soon. The Trent jokes continue after Gwen had to drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilets. Heather taunted her by saying that Trent would never want to go near her: "At this rate, Trent's gonna need a fumigation squad just to-", which Gwen, sick to her stomach, responding by burping in her face, cutting the jesting short. This quieted Heather. Eventually, Gwen and Owen teamed up when Gwen asked him to give half of his freebies to her, and began whooping Heather with dares. After Heather is eliminated and had her head shaved, Gwen and Owen were relieved that they had finally gotten rid of Heather after everything she had done.

The Very Last Episode, Really!

Gwen did not list Heather as one of the five sane people, as she called her a backstabbing and manipulative jerk. When Heather comes to the peanut gallery in her new wig, Gwen sarcastically states, "Nice rug!", which prompts Heather to tell Gwen, "Bite me!" In the confessional, Heather reveals that she secretly gave a cupcake made with laxatives to Gwen (with a card claiming the cupcake was from Trent) before the challenge to ensure that she loses (unbeknownst to Heather, Owen ate the cupcake after seeing how delicious it looks). When Owen declares what he would do with the million dollars, Heather cheers for Owen and blows a raspberry at Gwen. In addition to the laxative cupcake, Heather tampers with the various obstacles in Gwen's course in an effort to slow her down, such as greasing her pole (wiped off by Trent) and pulling Justin's shirt off (though it distracts Owen too).

In Gwen's ending, Gwen invites every camper to her party except for Heather. Heather who scowls at her. At the end of the episode, Gwen bumps Heather playfully and tells her she has to be a little happy to see Chris thrown into the water. They smile at each other and Heather admits she is happy. Gwen says that she still hated her, though Gwen was smiling so she may have meant this playfully.

Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island

Along with Trent and Leshawna, Gwen laughs when Heather walks past due to the drawing that had been made on the back of her head by Leshawna. She refuses to team up with her and laughs when she is being attacked by beavers and Trent makes a joke about helping her.

Me: Gwen and Heather have hated each others guts since the day they met.

Gwen: We sure did.

Me: And here's a video of how much Gwen and Heather hate each other.

I played a video of Gwen and Heather hating each other.

Kid 1: Wow!

Kid 2: That is a tough fight!

Me: It sure was. And Gwen got some serious payback in season 7. Watch.

Gwen and Heather's fight during the events of the Canadian Mutant Island saga and she was awesome!

Little Gwen: You sure were amazing.

Gwen: Thanks little Gwen.

Me: But it was absolutely humiliating when she read Gwen's diary in front of everyone.

Everyone booed.

Me: My thoughts exactly kids. Heather's doctorate was in Revenge and Humiliation. Well it's been revoked.

Everyone cheered.

Me: Harold?

Harold: Heather is an absolute monster.

After Total Drama Island ends and her true nature is revealed, Heather finds herself without an ally, as none of the contestants are willing to trust her, but found an unlikely friend in Harold who sympathizes with her. Even after Heather betrays him in the special, Harold bears no hard feelings towards her and continues to help her later throughout the episode. After a brief talk, Heather tells Harold that they can be friends, although she looks at the camera and shakes her head immediately after.

In Total Drama Action, Heather and Harold are placed on the team, though they spend more time fighting with each other, often with Heather joining Duncan in mocking Harold's geekiness. However, there are moments the two of them get along well. They did not interact much in Total Drama World Tour due to Harold's early elimination and being on different teams. However, during the finale, Harold decides to help Heather beat Alejandro due to his greater dislike for the latter. When she wins in her ending, Harold and majority of the contestants cheer for her.

Me: Way to sock it too her dude!

We fist bump.

Harold: Thanks man.

Little Harold: That monster Heather is a freak.

Harold: You said it Little bro.

Me: Yep. Izzy?

Izzy: I think Heather is an absolute psycho.

As a running gag in Total Drama Island, Heather always calls Izzy impudent names such as "psycho hose beast" or "crazy girl." Izzy and Heather do not have any major confrontations with each other, but tend to argue with one another. After Izzy's return, she apparently joins Heather's alliance, but has little involvement in helping her. A few episodes later, Heather votes off Izzy for shooting her with a tranquilizer dart. In the following episode, Heather continues to mock Izzy in front of Owen, leading to Owen to blow up on her.

In an exclusive clip prior to the special, Heather vomits in disgust after listening to Izzy's scary story. Izzy then proudly exclaims "I told you I could make her barf!"

They have little interaction in the next two seasons, but Izzy chooses to support Heather over Alejandro in Hawaiian Punch and cheers for her when she wins in her ending.

Me: She is really sick! But way to land the humiliation Izzy.

Izzy: (Evil laughter) Thanks J.D.

Little Izzy: Yeah big sis!

Me: Here's what Jo says.

In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Jo respects Heather's strategies in the past and admits she is a tough contestant, but dislikes her shorts, considering them too "girly-girly." Heather also angers Jo for stealing the million dollars. Later, Heather throws several of Chris's Gemmies at Jo; during said engagement, Jo encourages the mutant flying goats to burn down Heather's zeppelin.

When they are placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars, their dominating personalities clash as they argue who should be in charge of their team. In the first episode, Heather pushes the "newbie" out of the way, only for Jo to push and insult her back.

In Evil Dread, they both argue on how they should dig up the 3-D puzzles. They both continue to argue who should be a leader, to the point where they physically hurt each other. At the elimination ceremony, Jo glares at Heather when Chris announces it's time to vote someone off.

The conflict between the two finally reaches a boiling point in Saving Private Leechball. Heather and Jo spend most of the time trying to get Gwen's loyalty in order to get her into an alliance. Jo angers Heather when she votes off Lightning, as she believes that he is a much better teammate. During the challenge, Heather scolds Jo for shooting at Scott with their own cannon. That night, both of them place in the bottom two and Heather presumably votes for Jo, resulting in the latter being eliminated.

Me: Jo may have been a complete jerk but I agree with her.

Lincoln: I agree with you J.D.

Lana: Same here.

Lola: Me too.

Me: Yep and Lynn, Lana and Lola mercilessly thrashed her. But it's too graphic for you all to see.

Darcy: Is it really that bad?

Me: Well how should I put this? It's not pretty. Justin?

Justin: Heather is the most ugliest girl in the world. She is uglier than Eva.

Me: You said it Justin.

In Not Quite Famous, Justin charms Heather when he takes off his shirt after extinguishing a burning bush. Heather then allows him to take part in the talent contest, along with her and Trent. After their team loses, Heather knows that she is the prime target for elimination, and as a last ditch effort, she shifts the target to Justin. She then convinces Lindsay, Beth (in an alliance with her), Izzy (crazy, though Izzy's alleged past relationship with Justin could have been the main reason of Izzy helping her), and Owen (bribed with a piece of cake) to vote off Justin. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Heather rips off Justin's shirt and uses his "power" to distract Gwen in an effort to slow her down. However, this backfires, as it also distracts Owen.

In Hawaiian Style, Justin initially sides with Cody, but later supports Heather by the orders of Bridgette. In Hawaiian Punch, Justin and the others watch and laugh at Heather's misfortune at the beginning of the episode. When she wins in her ending, Justin cheers for her.

Justin: Heather is an ugly monster!

Me: You tell her Justin!

Everyone cheered.

Me: Yep. Katie & Sadie?

Katie: We hate Heather.

Sadie: You said it girl!

At Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, while discussing about Heather, they both consider Heather to be extremely bossy, with Sadie even pondering how Heather is in the final five when everyone hates her. Both of them make a big deal out of the Heather-kissing-Trent ordeal from Search and Do Not Destroy in The Aftermath: I, trying to discern who is at fault for the deception, and ultimately agree it is Heather's doing. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Heather makes fun of Katie and Sadie with puppets of them, mocking their shrill voices and choice of words. In Hawaiian Punch, Sadie is one of three contestants moved by Alejandro and Heather's confession of love to each other.

Me: You two have an awesome opinion about her. Leshawna you have the strongest hatred of Heather right?

Leshawna: You know it man. I hated Heather ever since day 1.

Heather and Leshawna arguably have the most detailed rivalry of all the characters in the entire series. Leshawna occasionally backs up Gwen whenever Heather insults her and engage in many verbal and physical altercations. In season two, the conflict between the two continues, with Leshawna mocking Heather's lack of hair while Heather insults Leshawna's weight. In Riot On Set, Leshawna suggests to Gwen to choose Heather for their team for strategic purposes. After Million Dollar Babies, the two might have gotten along on better terms, but the conflict was brought back up in Slap Slap Revolution, due to Alejandro manipulating Leshawna, and slaps Heather multiple times, resulting in her elimination.

Me: You sure laid down the law with Heather! Righteous dudette!

Leshawna: Thanks dude.

Little Leshawna: That was awesome big sis!

Leshawna: Thanks little sis.

Me: Lightning?

Lightning: Sha-blam! I hate Heather. She's such a sore loser.

In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, once Lightning crashes into the zeppelin, he tries to take back the million dollars from Heather, and the two engage into a fight for it. Heather fake-cries to gain Lightning's sympathy but then hits him several times with the case when he lets his guard down, prompting him to call her crazy. During their fight, however, he attempts to warn Heather that Cameron is about to ram into the zeppelin, but abandons her when she doesn't listen to his warning.

In Evil Dread, Heather smacks Lightning with a shovel after he refuses to hand her one of the shovels he holds. Like the others, she is furious at Lightning for miscounting the number of pieces their team has that costs the Villainous Vultures the win. Later that night, Heather most likely votes off Lightning due to this reason.

In Saving Private Leechball, Heather gets upset at Jo for making the team vote off Lightning, because Heather felt that the team would've been better with Lightning's athletic skills.

Me: Well said dude!

Lynn: Yeah Lightning. Way to lay on the sick burn!

Everyone cheered.

Kid 6: You tell her!

Me: Yeah. Lindsay?

Lindsay: Heather is a big meanie!

Lindsay and Heather have one of the worst conflicts. Initially, Lindsay, along with Beth, was part of Heather's alliance, formed during the early episodes of Total Drama Island. For most of the season, she would help to establish Heather's dominance over their team and to eliminate anyone Heather declares a threat. Even after Beth left the alliance, Lindsay continues to help Heather under the belief that Heather is her best friend and wants to bring her to the finale with her. However, Lindsay finds out in That's Off the Chain! that Heather is only using her for her own selfish needs after she double-crosses her. Angered of her betrayal, Lindsay begins to hate Heather at this point. In later seasons, Lindsay continues to ignore Heather, while the latter continues to insult her for her lack of intelligence.

Me: And you sure damaged her pride.

Lindsay: I did?

Me: In a good way.

Lindsay: Oh.

Me: Yeah.

Everyone gave their opinions.

Mike

In Saving Private Leechball, Mike shoots Heather with a leech while distracted, eliminating her from the challenge. In The Final Wreck-ening, Heather becomes a helper for Mal. In the confessional, he states if she or Alejandro tries to stop him from winning, he would "bury them alive." While pondering on how to cross the toxic moat, Mal picks Heather up and attempts to throw her in. However, Alejandro stops him and gives him the alternative of using a strong stick to pole vault across, to which Mal throws Heather on the ground.

Noah

In The Big Sleep, Noah bumps into Heather during the twenty kilometer run around the lake, to which Heather finds annoying. Though later when Owen tries to revive a supposedly unconscious Noah, Heather appears to be worried about him. In Dodgebrawl, he is slightly annoyed because Heather is the one that urges him to participate the most. Also, when Noah is hit by a dodgeball, Heather laughs at his expense. When Gwen tells Noah to shut it after the Screaming Gophers lose, Heather actually agrees with Gwen. In Haute Camp-ture, Noah implies he was happy when Leshawna locked Heather in the fridge. In Are We There Yeti?, Heather compliments Noah about his intelligence, calling him "one seriously smart guy" in the confessional.

In I See London..., Noah indirectly insults Heather by calling Alejandro "Heather with social skills." In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Noah appears to be angry that Heather made it to the final two first instead of Cody. However, in Hawaiian Punch, Noah happily cheers for Heather in Heather's ending after she defeats Alejandro and smiles when she wins the final challenge.

Owen

Heather treats Owen poorly throughout the series, and despite Owen's claims, he seems to be frightened of her most of the time. He finally snaps at her in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon when Heather continuously insults Izzy, his crush, during their challenge. He demands the Wimp Key to remove the handcuffs (which would make them automatically lose) and later enters to the confessional to curse her out. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, Owen shares half of his freebies with Gwen and teams up with her against Heather, successfully eliminating her off the show by using all their freebies and making her do the dares instead. Due to her bigger conflict with Gwen, Heather chooses to support Owen in the finale and does whatever she can to ensure Owen's victory.

The conflict between them tones down a little in the next few seasons, but Owen still refuses to be acquainted with Heather, still finding her untrustworthy. When Heather is in the finale of Total Drama World Tour, Owen was forced to support her by Bridgette much to his annoyance. However, when it comes between her and Alejandro, Owen genuinely shows his support to her due to his bigger dislike for Alejandro.

Sam

In Evil Dread, Heather joins the other villains in laughing at Sam when he gets stung by a jellyfish.

I gave Scott's opinion.

Like the other newcomers, Scott is not happy to see Heather during her return to the island in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon.

In Total Drama All-Stars, the two are placed on the Villainous Vultures and have a minor conflict with each other. In Food Fright, Scott disgusts Heather with his attraction towards Courtney. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Heather tries to get Courtney and Scott to vote for Alejandro by lying that Alejandro is targeting Scott.

Sammy hates Heather just as much as we do and as much as she hates her just as much Amy.

Sierra

Upon Sierra's debut into the competition, Heather immediately tries to make an alliance with her, which Sierra accepts. However, Sierra's repeated viewings of every Total Drama episode educated her on Heather's game tactics, adding that she is only pretending to be friends with Heather and secretly plans to vote her off. After the merge, the two of them continue to hate each other but put it aside in the end in order to eliminate Alejandro.

Trent

A very unfortunate event

Heather kisses Trent in front of Gwen.

In the beginning of the series, Trent treats Heather with respect, even when it wasn't mutual. However, he grows to hate her once she manipulates him into kissing her in Search and Do Not Destroy, breaking up his relationship with Gwen and later causing his elimination.

In The Sucky Outdoors, Trent rebels against Heather by stating that Gwen was justified to dump Harold's red ant farm onto Heather's bed as revenge for reading her diary in Not Quite Famous, calling it "harsh" on Heather's part. In Up the Creek, she interrupts a conversation between him and Cody, calling them "ladies" and asking them if they were finished with their "tea party."

In X-Treme Torture, Heather shows no remorse for Trent after he falls thousands of feet straight into the ground, resulting in full-bodied injuries. She even counts on this happening when she draws a chalk outline of his body on the ground. When pulled on a stretcher by Chef Hatchet, she blames Trent for losing the challenge.

Heather sees Gwen and Trent's relationship in Search and Do Not Destroy as the formation of an alliance, and thus a threat to her. To that end, Heather conspires with Lindsay to break up Trent and Gwen. After luring him onto the dock, Heather tricks him by telling him Gwen's feelings aren't genuine and that he is being used. Upon Gwen's arrival, Heather kisses Trent in front of him. This event leads to Trent being the target of elimination by the other campers rallied by Leshawna as Heather has immunity. After Trent is eliminated, Heather confesses that everyone fell for her plan. From here on, Trent's conflict with Heather becomes mutual.

Trent never forgives Heather for her actions in this episode, evidenced in Haute Camp-ture, when Trent says he never wants to meet anyone like her ever again. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, he asked Leshawna and Gwen if they should help Heather while she was stuck head-first in a beaver dam and getting attacked by beavers; however, within moments, all three of them burst out laughing at the suggestion.

In the premiere episode of Total Drama Action after Chris begins the challenge, Trent shoves Heather aside while shouting "outta my way!" In Beach Blanket Bogus, Trent accidentally throws salt and pepper in her face, causing her to scream in pain and sneeze uncontrollably. Later in 3:10 to Crazytown, Trent asks how they would be able to tell the difference between the cowboys and cattle. When Chris answers his question, saying that cowboys would wear hats and the cattle would wear udders, an annoyed Heather remarks, "You just had to ask."

Trent initially sides against her in Hawaiian Style and also laughs at her misfortune at the beginning of Hawaiian Punch. After Cody is eliminated, however, Trent switches to Heather's side and cheers for her when she defeats Alejandro in her ending.

Tyler

Heather scorns Tyler solely because Lindsay has a crush on him (which distracts her from their alliance), even though he is on the opposing team. Seeing this as a threat, Heather is determined to keep them apart. In Dodgebrawl, Heather throws a dodgeball at his groin when he blows a kiss to Lindsay. Later, when he and Lindsay make out under the dock, Heather throws a kayak at him. On numerous occasions, she makes sure Lindsay does not get too distracted by him.

In Hawaiian Punch, Tyler cheers for Heather after she defeats Alejandro in her ending.

Zoey

In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Zoey is at first excited to see Heather but then gets offended when Heather, calls her a loser, insisting she is not a loser unless everyone else thinks she is.

In Heroes vs. Villains, Zoey impresses Heather when she saves Mike and Gwen from the sharks.

Me: So yeah. We had all kinds of opinions for how we feel about Heather. And I have a special treat for you all. (Signal Whistle)

The door opened and in came Heather in a straitjacket and a Hannibal Lector mask.

Me: You all are gonna smack Heather into pulp!

The kids cheered.

Me: With Piñata Sticks!

Everyone cheered again.

Me: Lets go outside.

We did so and we had Heather tied from a tree branch.

Me: You all ready to have some fun?

Everyone cheered!

Me: Who wants to go first?

Little Gwen: I do!

I hand her a stick and Little Gwen went up to Heather.

Heather: Why are you Gwen back whe...

POW!

Little Gwen smacked Heather all over her face.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Me: Wow! Nice hits. Hey guys remember the Paintball Deer Hunter challenge?

Gwen: How can I forget that? That was so awesome how Heather was covered in paint.

Beth: I covered Heather in Paint.

Lindsey: She deserved it.

Me: Well here is another awesome part. Paintball Blasters!

I had a lot of paintball blasters.

Beth: Oh yes!

Owen: Whoo-hoo! Yeah!

Little Owen: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: And check this out.

I sprouted jellyfish tentacles, octopus tentacles and my Punk Shock tail and crouched down on all fours.

Me: This is a move I call The Rapid Fire Paintstorm of Death! Lets give Heather a paintball pounding she'll never forget.

Leshawna: This is gonna be sweet dude!

Me: Oh yeah! Let her have it!

We fired a lot of Paintballs at Heather and she was getting pelted and pulverized with paint at an incredible rate and the paint represented all our favorite colors. Chris and Chef were watching the whole thing up in Canada and they were laughing their heads off at the humiliation we were dishing out on Heather.

We ran out of paint balls and smacked Heather with piñata sticks. Heather was badly beaten and dripping with paint.

Everyone cheered.

Trent: That was so much fun! Serves you right Heather.

Me: You tell her Trent.

Noah: That was the most fun we've ever had.

Little Noah: It was fun.

Me: Did you all have so much fun?

Everyone cheered.

Mrs. Shrinivas: Wonderful presentation J.D.

Me: Thanks Mrs. Shrinivas. I'm glad we can give everyone some awesome inspiration.

Mrs. Shrinivas: Me too.

We had a lot of fun.

* * *

Part 3: CARMEN'S FIERY VENGEANCE!

* * *

Carmen was walking to her classroom. She opened the door and then a bucket of raw sewage fell onto her and covered her.

SPLAT!

Feathers covered her. Mandy and her two friends Caitlin and Dominique arrived and they laughed at her.

Mandy: We sure got you!

Caitlin: What a twerp!

Carmen: You three have unleashed my vengeance!

Mandy: And what are you gonna do about it?

Carmen: Allow me to impress upon you the severe mistake you have made. For years, you three have gotten away with every mean thing to Sam, Clover, and Alex. But now that you've pranked me, you have forced me to unleash upon you the vengeful flames of a thousand suns. You shall curse your mothers for the day of your birth. So, go now, go, and begin your life of fear, knowing that when you least expect it, the looming sword of Damocles will crash down upon you, cleaving you in two and as you gaze upon the smoking wreckage that was once your life, you will regret the day you crossed the WRONG GIRL!

Caitlin (to Dominique): She didn't think it was funny.

Carmen walked away.

Back home, Carmen came in and we were shocked.

Maria: Carmen, what happened to you?!

Carmen: Mandy and her cronies thought it was funny to prank me.

Cornelia: Are you going to get her back?

Carmen: I'll think of something.

Rachel (Animorphs): I have a feeling that you might not have to do anything.

And Rachel was right. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique got home.

Mandy (sees a package of chocolate on her table): My shipment of chocolate arrived!

Caitlin (scared): Are you crazy? What if Rockell got to it first?

Dominique: You heard her. She wants to cleave us in two.

Mandy: Oh, come on! It looks like chocolate.

Caitlin: You know what else looks like chocolate? Poison when dipped in chocolate.

Dominique (to Mandy): Let's just hide in here for a while. I mean, it's not like she knows where you live.

7 Hours later, Mandy and her friends were getting frantic.

Mandy (looks out the window): No sign of Rockell yet.

Caitlin: I'm just glad that it wasn't her older sister that we ticked off.

Dominique: I just realized something. You know those 3 losers Sam, Clover, and Alex?

Caitlin: Of course. Why?

Dominique: I think they have a crush on Lincoln Loud.

Mandy: Get real, you two! Lincoln Loud's way younger then them. The odds of those losers being his girlfriends are like, 0%!

But she is dead wrong.

Mandy was taking a shower while Caitlin and Domiinique were in the living room.

Dominique: Okay, it's my turn to stand watch. You can take your nap.

Caitlin (suspiciously): Pretty eager for me to go to sleep. So tell me, how's she been?

Dominique: How's who been?

Caitlin (angrily): Don't play dumb with me! You're working with Rockell!

Dominique: Me? How do I know you're not working with her?

Caitlin I'll tell you how! (punches Dominique and the two start fighting)

Mandy (comes down to the living room in fresh new clothes): I can't leave you two alone for 5 minutes!

Caitlin: It's Dominique's fault!

Dominique: Oh yeah!?

Mandy: Alright, break it up! Can't you see this is what Rockell wants? For us to beat each other up?

Caitlin: You're right. Look at us. We've gone crazy.

Dominique: We can't live like this anymore. We have to confront Rockell.

And they will.

* * *

The next day at school, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominque went to confront Carmen.

Mandy: Ok, you win, just do it already!

Carmen: Do what?

Caitlin: Get your revenge!

Dominique: The sewage and feathers? The practical joke?

Carmen: Ohh yes, I had forgotten...

Mandy: GOOD, good... us too.

Carmen: But now that you reminded me...the humiliation I suffered that day will not go unpunished! My pain is the bubbling cauldron of molten steel that will forge the saber of your demise! I SHALL NOT BE DENIED MY VENGEANCE...HAHAHAHAHA! (laughs insanely)

Mandy: [sprays Carmen with hose] Huh, wonder why we didn't think of this 24 hours ago.

But then a powerful torrent of water slammed into Mandy and her friends and they crashed into a bunch of garbage cans.

Maria just soaked Mandy and her cronies.

Mandy: I guess this is the part where you permanently take us down, right?

Rachel (Animorphs): Nah. You three have been through enough punishment for today. But next time, we won't leave you off with a warning!

Maria: You three better watch yourselves. Next time there will be no mercy.

Carmen: YEAH!

Maria: And if you prank my little sister again, it will be the last thing you ever do.

They walked away.

* * *

Part 4: THE WRATH OF CYBORG LINCOLN!

* * *

*It was wonderful sunny day in Gotham Royal York.*

*The camera pans over to the Gotham Royal York Park, where 15-month old Baby Lily Loud Santiago was happily playing with her baby toys while her older brother Cyborg Lincoln was just laying down on a tree branch several yards away. The rest of the sisters and us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm were further away busy doing our own things to notice their cyborg brother and baby sister.*

Lily L.S.: *giggling*

Hay Lin (to the bullies approaching them): Can we help you?

Thug: Out of the way girl.

*That's when a shadow loomed over the baby Loud Santiago.*

Lily L.S.: *notices the shadow moving over her* Poo-Poo? *curiously turns to look at what's causing it*

*That's when she saw a large thug menacingly tower over her little self.*

Lily L.S.: *terrified, tears in her eyes* P-Poo-Poo?! Winky! Winky!

Thug: *angry* OUTTA MY WAY, YOU LITTLE TWERP!

*The thug brings down his hand and brutally slaps Lily. The thug slapped Lily so hard, a painful slap bruise appeared on her cheek. Lily whimpered before crying loudly.*

Thug: *annoyed* Shut up, you little brat!

*Lily's crying and the thug's angry yells were enough to wake up Cyborg Lincoln.*

Me: Uh oh!

Cyborg Lincoln: *startled* Huh?! Lily?! *notices the thug towering over his now crying baby sister, malicious intentions on his faces* LILY! *leaps off the branch and speeds over to her*

Thug: *raises hand to slap Lily again* I SAID SHUT UP! *brings hand down to slap Lily again*

Cyborg Lincoln: *furious* OH, NO, YOU DON'T! *catches thug's hand and breaks it*

Thug: *screams in pain* What in the... ?!

I kicked the thug in the face.

POW!

Hay Lin (fires gust of wind): Leave Baby Lily alone!

The thug crashed into a drinking fountain.

Lincoln: *grabs thug by the throat* You think I'm gonna let you get away with hurting my baby sister? You got another thing coming. *knees thug in gut, breaking ribs* *stomps on his legs, breaking them*

Thug: * screams in massive pain* GAH! *glares at Lincoln with extreme rage* You... miserable... WRETCH!

Me: Who the Hell do you think you are!?

Cyborg Lincoln: *kicks thug across the face, breaking jaw* I suggest you stay down, it'll save you from death.

*The thug growls fiercely as he tries to stand up.*

Thug: *furious* I won't go down... to the likes... of YOU!

Cyborg Lincoln: Hey, come on. There's no shame in getting your butt whooped by an 11-year old cyborg.

Me: And no shame in thrashing you for hurting Lily.

Thug: *infuriated* I don't have to listen to you! And beside! *points at Lily threateningly* That stupid little brat of yours got in my way! *nastily* She'll never grow up to do anything big! She'll always be a dumb, bratty, idiotic screw-up who'll never accomplish anything in her ridiculous, stupid, pointless life! *laughs in a nasty tone*

POW!

I punched the thug in the face and broke his nose!

Cyborg Lincoln: *enraged* AS IF YOU'RE ANY BETTER! *punches thug across the face, throws him to ground, elbows his spine*

I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and flipped him over. I threw him into a bunch of garbage cans.

Me: You are a worthless monster. You think you are better than us?

Thug: *slowly sits up, smirks evilly* Of course I am. *quickly pulls out a gun and shoots a bullet at Lily. Lily sees the bullet soaring towards her and cries out in fear*

Cyborg Lincoln: *runs to Lily and catches bullet, infuriated* NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT! *grabs gun and crushes it* You're going to suffer a long and painful death!

Me: You are seriously one (Censored) up (Censored)! Now you will die!

*The sisters and everyone else, noticing the commotion that's going on, come over to try to find out just what happened.*

Lori: *shocked at what she sees* Lincoln! What's going on here?! What are you doing?!

Cyborg Lincoln: *infuriated* Teaching this piece of scum what happens when he hurts and tries to shoot Lily!

Sisters: *in shock* WHAT?!

Me: You heard right guys. This thug had the audacity to try and kill the cult Lincoln's sister.

Luna: *sees Lily, picks her up* Lily, are you okay?!

Lily L.S.: *crying* Gah, gah, gah, goo! *cries louder*

Lisa: *shocked* He slapped you across the face, then tried to fire a bullet at you?!

Lily L.S.: *whimpers as she nods*

Sisters, sans Lily: *become enraged*

Nico: YOU MONSTER! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS WORLD!

Lynn: *tightens grip on baseball bat* Now I'm REALLY glad I brought my bat!

Lucy: *venomously* You will suffer for eternity for what you have done!

Laney: (Beyond Furious) You will be ripped apart!

Lana: *furious* No one hurts our baby sister!

Lola: *furious* Not even us!

Lisa: Normally, I wouldn't care for inane human emotions, but... *becomes infuriated* NO ONE HURTS MY YOUNGER SISTER UNIT!

Lori: *furious* You are literally going to regret this!

Leni: *angry* How could you do this to a baby?!

Luna: Lily, stay here and look away. *sets Lily down, grips guitar tightly* Now you'll all see why I call this an "axe"!

Luan: *outraged* We're going to seriously mess you up!

Cyborg Lincoln: *infuriated* Girls, for what he did to Lily, how about we give this guy a VIP seat... *cracks knuckles* in the HOSPITAL?!

Sisters, sans Lily: YEAH!

Me: You'd better start praying! (Cracks Knuckles)

*The thug realizes how screwed he is.*

Thug: *eyes widen in horror* Oh, crud...

Cyborg Lincoln: *breaks thug's arm*

Lori: *gives thug a black eye*

Leni: *kicks out thug's teeth*

Luna: *bashed guitar on thug's head*

Luan: *crushes thug's crotch*

Lynn: *bashes bat over thug's head*

Lucy: *rips a chunk of the thugs arm out.*

Laney: *Stabs thugs stomach with a knife*

Lana: *bites thug's leg*

Lola: *claws thug's face*

Lisa: *twists thug's ankle*

Older Lily: *Slashes thugs eyes*

*The thug screamed in horrible pain from the torture he was receiving. We mercilessly thrashed and tortured him. After a few hours, the Loud siblings have finally ceased, the thug was now a crumpled, battered, bloodied, broken, bruised up lump as he groaned in pain.*

Thug: *weakly* Mommy...

*He yelped in fear when he saw 12 furious Loud siblings glaring at him with pure hatred.*

Cyborg Lincoln: *grabs thug and lifts him by the hair* I'm gonna make this short and sweet. If you ever, and I mean ever, come near my baby sister again, you'll be buried in our backyard. Got it?

Me: (Menacing talk) You mess with one of us again and we're going to kill you!

*The thug nods fearfully while letting out a pathetic whimper.*

Cyborg Lincoln: Good. *drops thug onto the street* Then stay out of our sight.

*The thug lets out a terrified scream as he bolts away from the Loud siblings while crying like a big baby. He didn't stop until he was out of sight.*

Lori: *scoffs* What a baby.

Luan: Seems he couldn't handle the "thug" life!

Everyone sans Lincoln and Lily: *laugh*

Cyborg Lincoln: *picks up Lily* Lily, you okay?

Sisters, sans Lily: *stop laughing*

Lily L.S.: *crying* Winky! *hugs Lincoln as she cries into his shoulder*

Cyborg Lincoln: *hugs Lily gently* Shhh. It's okay, Lily. That horrible man is gone now, he can't hurt you anymore. moves his own body in a rocking motion to try to help further comfort his baby sister*

Sisters: *join the hug*

Lori: *sad* Poor thing. She must literally be traumatized.

Me: No kidding.

Leni: *sad* She's like, never gonna forget this.

Older Lily: I wouldn't forget it either.

Lana: *tilts her head* Should we tell Mom and Dad about this?

Luna: *nods* They HAVE to know about this, dude.

Cyborg Lincoln: Luna's right, Lana. They deserve to know what happened. They're our parents, after all.

Me: Yeah.

Lynn: And they deserve to know if one of their kids is hurt or almost shot.

Nico: I agree.

Lucy: Like what just happened to Lily.

Luan: Plus, they'll see her bruise and become concerned regardless of if we tell them or not.

Lisa: *nods* Indeed.

Rachel S.D.: What that thug did was absolutely pure evil.

Me: You got that right Rach.

Cyborg Lincoln: Okay, guys. Let's go.

*We all head back home to the estate, with Cyborg Lincoln carrying a sobbing Lily L.S.*

*They soon arrive at the Loud House and head inside, where Lily L.S. begins to calm down.*

*Rita and Lynn Sr., who were sitting on the couch reading novels, notice their kids.*

Rita: *sets down her book* Oh, hey, kids. How was the park?

Cyborg Lincoln: Mom, Dad, it was fine until this happened. *shows Lily's bruise*

Rita, Lynn Sr.: *gasp in shock*

Rita: *shocked* Oh my gosh! Lily!

Lynn Sr.: *shocked* What happened to Lily, son? Who did that to her?!

Cyborg Lincoln: Some thug thought it would be fun to slap her across the face.

Me: Yeah.

Nico: He hit her good.

Rachel S.D.: He was a total animal.

Rita: *gasps* Poor thing!

Lori: So, we gave him a beat down he'll literally never forget.

Me: Yeah. We gave him a merciless beatdown. I have his blood on my knuckles to prove it.

I showed my bruised knuckles covered in dry blood.

Lynn Sr.: *sees the blood in Lana's mouth* Lana, is that blood?!

Lana: Yeah, Dad. I bit him in the leg.

Me: It was a good bite.

Rita: *sees broken bat and guitar* I assume you beat him with those, too?

Luna, Lynn: *nod*

Laney: I stabbed him in the stomach with a knife.

Older Lily: And I slashed his eyes out.

Cyborg Lincoln: And that's not the worst part, he almost killed Lily by shooting a bullet at her.

Me: Yeah.

Rita, Lynn Sr.: *gasps in shock* WHAT?!

Cyborg Lincoln: *sighs* I wish I was kidding, but I kid you not. It's true.

Nico: Here's the pieces of his destroyed gun to prove it.

Nico put the gun pieces on the table.

*Lily sniffles as Lincoln rubs her back.*

Rita: *horrified* Oh my gosh...

Lynn Sr.: *shocked* Did you call the cops?!

Cyborg Lincoln: Well...

Leni: *looking at the TV* Uh, guys? You may want to see this.

*We all gathered around the TV.*

Reporter: Police are saying a man just turned himself in for trying to shoot a minor that was no older than 2 years old. He arrived at the police station with a black eye, broken wrist, cracked ribs, a bloody leg, a twisted ankle, a stab wound, cut out eyes and more injuries. He told police that the minor's 11 older siblings and a couple of friends did this to him, their ages ranging from 4 to 25 and a bunch of others did this to him as well. I would almost feel bad for him, if he hadn't tried to shoot the minor. Now back to you in the studio.

Lola: Wow, he even turned himself in!

Me: He sure did.

Luan: Guess we scared him that much.

Luna: Well, we did beat him up pretty badly.

Cyborg Lincoln: Honestly, he got what he deserved.

Sisters: *all nods* Agreed.

Me: Yep. We gave him a big case of TLPS-Shock Syndrome.

We all laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Nico: That was funny.

Rita: Kids, me and Lynn have some things to say.

*The kids look at their parents.*

Leni: Are we in trouble?

Lynn Sr.: *smiles* No, of course not. We're really proud of you for defending your baby sister.

Rita: *smiles* However, if this were to happen again, which I hope it doesn't, try not to let your anger get the better of you. Understand?

Siblings: Yes, Mom and Dad.

Me: That thug was a monster.

*There was a knock at the door.*

Lori: I'll get it. *opens the door to find Bobby and Ronnie Anne* Boo-Boo Bear? Ronnie Anne?

Bobby, Ronnie Anne: Hey, babe./Hey, Lori.

Cyborg Lincoln: What are you guys doing here?

Bobby: We saw what happened on the news. Is Lily okay?

Cyborg Lincoln: Physically, it's just a bruise. Though, I'm sure she's gonna be traumatized for the rest of her life.

Lily L.S.: *sniffles as she hugs Lincoln tighter*

Cyborg Lincoln: *sits on the couch, hugs Lily back* Yeah, she's pretty traumatized.

Me: Yeah.

Ronnie Anne: *feels bad* Jeez, poor thing.

Bobby: I can't believe that guy would do something like this to a baby.

Me: I can't either.

Lori: At least he turned himself in.

Lynn: Yeah, after we pounded him.

Laney: Yeah.

Cyborg Lincoln: *rocking Lily* Hey, Lily. How bout I get you some ice cream? Will that help you? *smiles* I'll even let you pick out the flavor you want.

Lily L.S.: *looks at Lincoln, sniffles and nods* Poo-Poo...

Cyborg Lincoln: *smiles* Alright. C'mon, you. *carries Lily into the kitchen*

News Reporter: Now returning to the story of the thug trying to shoot a minor, we now have video footage of the thug slapping the baby. *displays video* You can see here the minor's older brother is beating the thug already, before the thug takes out a gun and shoots at the minor. *gunshot* However, in that split second, the brother seemingly ran and caught the bullet just before it hit her. Then, the other ten, yes, TEN, sisters joined in beating up the thug, before the boy grabbed him and he ran off. This video was taken by a Ms. Sam Sharp Loud. Reporters caught up to her and questioned her, though she asked to keep her face hidden.

Sam S.L.: *off-screen* I just can't believe someone would do something like this to a baby. Do I feel bad for the baby? Yes, the poor thing is probably traumatized for life now. The thug? *scoffs* As if. He got what he deserved. I would have tried to stop him myself, but who better than the baby's older siblings?

Me: Sam recorded this? Cool!

*The name "Sam Sharp Loud" made Luna gasp in shock.*

Luna: *surprised* Sam recorded all of that?!

Laney: She sure did.

Cyborg Lincoln: *comes back with Lily eating a strawberry cup, suddenly gets surprised* Wait, did he say Ms. Sam Sharp Loud?!

Laney: He sure did.

* * *

Later we found out that Ronnie Anne and the Cyborg Lincoln are in love.

Lori: Hmm, maybe we can plan a triple date movie night next weekend. Me with Bobby, you with Sam, and Lincoln with Ronnie Anne?

Luna: Yeah, that'd be great, dude!

Cyborg Lincoln: *whispers to Ronnie Anne* Of course they would throw us into the mix.

Ronnie Anne: *whispers to Cyborg Lincoln* I'm not surprised.

Bobby: *grins* I'm liking it, babe!

Ronnie Anne: Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Lincoln: Yeah, guess not.

Lori: *grins* Knew you two would agree!

Cyborg Lincoln: *in his head* I don't know how I put up with her.

Ronnie Anne: *in her head* I don't know how I put up with him.

Bobby: Well, me and Ronnie Anne better get going now.

Lori: *hugs Bobby* Bye, Boo Boo Bear.

Lincoln: See ya, Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: Later, Lame-O.

Bobby: *returns the hug to Lori, kisses her cheek* Bye, babe.

Me: See ya compadre.

*Bobby and Ronnie Anne leave the Loud House.*

*The next day, Royal Woods High School.*

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan: *walk into school*

Boy 1: Hey, there they are!

Crowd: *begins murmuring*

Lori: Uh, what's going on?

Luan: I think they saw the news.

Girl: It's some of the girls that beat up that thug that tried to shoot their baby sister!

Luna: Yep, they know.

Boy 2: I'm glad they sent that thug to where he belongs!

Varie: You got that right.

Boy 3: I heard one of the younger girls bit his leg and made it bleed.

Aylene C.: That's right. That was Lana.

Girl 2: And the boy ran fast enough to catch a bullet!

Girl 3: Yeah, it was brutal, but amazing!

Girl 1: I had no idea Leni could be that brutal when defending her siblings.

*Leni blushes.*

Bobby: *approaches the sisters* The whole school's talking about the news. Ronnie even said the elementary school is going on about you guys.

*Elementary School*

*We were walking through the hallways.*

*Clyde notices them from a crowd.*

Clyde: Lincoln, there you are!

Cyborg Lincoln: *walks up to Clyde, along with his younger sisters* Hey, Clyde.

Boy 1: Hey, it's the thug beaters!

Crowd: *cheers*

Cyborg Lincoln: Yeah, they know about it.

Lana: Wow, the news about us spread like wildfire!

Lola: Yeah, no kidding.

Me: It sure did.

Boy 2: They sure gave that thug the one-two!

Girl 1: Lana, did you really bite the guy's leg?

Lana: *smiles, revealing dried blood on her teeth* Yep. It's gonna take a while to get it out of my teeth, though.

Girl 2: I like how Lola clawed his face.

Lola: *takes off glove* It was worth chipping a nail.

Boy 3: Wait, what did Lucy do?

Lucy: *whispers to boy 3* That's best kept secret.

Boy 3: Okay, then.

Cristina: Lincoln!

Cyborg Lincoln: *turns and sees her*

Cristina: That was amazing how you saved your little sister, and caught a bullet for her. It's made me realize how heroic you really are. And, I'm sorry for ignoring you rudely. We can be friends, right?

Cyborg Lincoln: *smiles* Sure thing, Cristina. Of course we can be friends, and I forgive you too.

Cristina: *smiles* Thanks.

Ronnie Anne: *walks up from behind Cristina* Hey, Cristina.

Cristina: *turns and sees Ronnie Anne, surprised* Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I saw you apologizing to Lincoln, *smiles* so I forgive you too.

Cristina: *smiles* Thanks, Ronnie Anne.

*Cristina and Ronnie Anne share a friendly fist-bump, then Ronnie Anne takes Lincoln's hand.*

Cyborg Lincoln: So, we'll see you at lunch then?

Cristina: *smiles* Sounds good.

Cyborg Lincoln: *smiles* Alright. See you then. *walks off with Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Clyde*

After the events of the fight with Pariah Dark, Ronnie Anne unfortunately broke up with our drifter friend Cody. It was sad to here that. But they accepted it and are now friends.

*In Kindergarten*

*Lisa enters her classroom.*

Lisa: Another day of learning in this establishment for children of my age.

*When Lisa goes over to sit down, she sees the kids, Darcy, and Ms. Shrinivas looking at her with smiles.*

Lisa: I assume you all know about what happened yesterday?

Ms. Shrinivas: *smiling* (India Accent) We sure do, Lisa! You're an absolute hero for saving your baby sister from that horrible man!

Lisa: Well, if it wasn't for my brother's discovering of the situation, it's likely something worse could have happened. I was doing what an older sibling does for their younger sibling.

*Darcy gives Lisa a hug.*

Darcy: *happy* I'm so glad you're my best friend, Lisa.

Little Gwen: Same here.

Lisa: *smiles* Thank you, Darcy and Gwen.

Ms. Shrinivas: *smiling* Everyone, let's give Lisa a round of applause for being a hero!

Classmates: *applaud Lisa*

Lisa: *smiles proudly*

*Later, after school, at the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate.*

*Rita was on the phone with Albert, her dad.*

Rita: I know, Dad. Ever since yesterday, the kids have been praised as heroes for saving Lily.

Albert: *on the phone* Yeah, they really laid the smack down on that whipper snapper.

*The Loud Kids walk into the house with smiles on their faces.*

Lynn Sr.: *sees the siblings walk in from the couch, smiles* Hey, kids. Have fun being praised as heroes?

Kids: *smiling* Yeah, Dad!

Rita: Well, how about you explain it to your grandfather? *puts phone on speaker* Dad, you're on speaker, and the kids just walked in.

Albert: *on the phone* Uh, I think you mean the heroes just walked in?

Kids: Hi, Pop-Pop!

Me: Hey Mr. Albert.

Albert: *on the phone, smiling* Well, if it isn't my favorite heroes!

Kids: Awww!

Albert: *on the phone, smiles* I'm really proud of you all for pounding that punk. *angry* Seriously, who tries to shoot a baby?!

Me: A monster that's what.

Cyborg Lincoln: *angry* I know, right?!

Lori: *angry* It's literally so wrong!

Lucy: *angry* Honestly, that's too morbid, even for me!

Albert: That's how you know it's messed up!

Kids, Rita, Lynn Sr., Albert: *laugh*

Luan: *laughing* Good one, Pop-Pop!

Me: That was funny!

Lily L.S.: *laughing* Poo-Poo!

Albert: *on the phone, chuckling* Exactly, Lily. Also, Luna?

Luna: Yeah, Pop-Pop?

Albert: Is what your mother told me about you being gay true?

Luna: *nods* Yeah, it's true.

Albert: Okay, just making sure. I'm really happy you're expressing yourself.

Luna: So, you're happy with it?

Albert: You're my granddaughter. Of course I'm happy for you.

Luna: *smiles* Thanks, Pop-Pop.

Albert: *on the phone* Well, I gotta get going. I'll talk to you heroes soon.

Kids: Bye, Pop-Pop!

Albert: *on the phone* Later, kiddos. *hangs up*

Cyborg Lincoln: Now that felt great.

Lori: *smiles* Sure did, Lincoln.

Me: We sure got a lot of praise huh?

Cyborg Lincoln: Yep.

Laney: I hope this doesn't go to our heads.

Luna: By the way, bro, how's your hand?

Cyborg Lincoln: It's fine. Bullets don't hurt me anymore, remember?

Luna: Yeah, I know. Just makin' sure you're okay, dude.

Cyborg Lincoln: *smiles* Yeah, I know.

Hay Lin: (To the Viewers) The moral to this is, you hurt a baby and there will be a horrific smackdown dealt to you.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The ideas for this one came out of the blue. Also the Cyborg Lincoln story is based on nbwatts story "ReBAL - What Did You Do To My Baby Sister?!" Credit goes to you for making an awesome story and thank you for letting me use your story in my fanfic. NicoChan gave me the ideas for part 3 of the story as well as the beginning of part 4. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	675. Supersonic Speed of Rodan

Part 1: Fun by The Pool

* * *

It starts at the estate. Lynn was resting and shooting some hoops in her room from her bed after a long workout. I came in and I had a cool water gun with me.

Me: Hey Lynn.

Lynn: Hey J.D.

Me: Have a good workout?

Lynn: I always do.

Me: Cool. Everyone is down by the pool. Me, Nico and Lincoln are gonna do a surprise ambush on Lori, Leni and Carol. You want to join us?

Lynn: Oh it is on!

Me: Lets do it.

Lynn got her water gun ready and we had water in it that was Arctic cold.

Maria was about to get ready. She came across Harry Potter.

Maria: Hi Harry.

Harry Potter: (British Accent) Morning Maria.

Maria: Wanna head to the pool with us, Harry?

Harry: You guys go. I have some something to take care of.

Maria: All right.

Me: Lets give Lori, Leni and Carol a surprise they'll never forget.

* * *

It was a perfect sunny day and it was perfect for swimming in the swimming pool.

Varie was sitting on the edge of the pool and Tamao was in her mermaid form swimming with Lana.

Lana: This is so much fun!

Tamao: It sure is Lana.

Lana: Think fast Tamao!

Lana splashed Tamao and Varie laughed.

Varie: (Laughs) She sure got you sis.

Tamao: She sure did.

Luan was in her wheelchair because she was still in no condition to swim and Eddy was looking out for her.

(SpongeBob Music Agent Woodrow plays)

On the roof of the estate we saw everyone having fun. We saw Lori, Leni and Carol sunbathing.

Me: Targets sighted.

Lynn: Oh this is gonna be good.

Nico: Yep.

We climbed down the roof like ninjas in the cover of darkness. We had our water guns ready and aimed them at Lori, Leni and Carol.

Lori: Hey Boo-Boo-Bear, can you rub some sunscreen on my back?

Bobby: Sure babe.

Bobby did so. Then a stream of water hit him in the face and he screamed in freezing cold.

Bobby: (Screams) COLD!

Lori got hit and she screamed too.

Lori: (SCREAMS) COLD!

Leni and Carol got hit too.

Leni: (SCREAMS)

Carol: (SCREAMS)

Me: Surprise!

Ronnie Anne laughed at Bobby.

Ronnie Anne: (Laughs) J.D. sure got you good!

Bobby: He sure did NiNi.

Lori got a look of fun on her face.

Lori: Oh you guys are literally gonna get it!

Me: Bring it on baby-cakes!

Lori, Leni and Carol were laughing and Lori charged and I stepped to the side and she fell into the pool.

SPLASH!

Nico: Lori, Leni and Carol you three have failed to get us wet.

We laughed.

Carol: (Laughs) That was funny though.

Me: Thanks. Hey Nico.

Nico: What's up?

I fired a blast of water at May and she screamed as she got a cold blast.

May: (Screams)

Nico: Hey! Oh you're gonna get it now J.D.!

Me: Bring it!

Nico used Waterbending and threw blasts of water at me and I flew into the air and fired a blast of water at him and it sent a wave of cold at him.

Lincoln: That was so much fun!

Laney: You guys sure are having fun.

Then I saw the Sun's light reflect off something. A white circle of light was on my hand.

Me: What the? Guys is something reflecting off of you guys?

Nico: I don't think so.

Aylene C.: I see it. I wonder where it's coming from.

I saw a light shining from a bush in our yard. I knew something was up. I fired a blast of Arctic cold water into the bush and we heard a man scream and out from the bush arose Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Geez that was cold!

Me: Jiraiya-sensei!? Were you peeking on us!?

Jiraiya: I was getting some research!

Lori: I'LL SHOW YOU RESEARCH!

Lori charged at him and mercilessly pulverized him into pulp and turned him into a human pretzel!

Me: Wow! What a huge amount of rage!

When Lori was done we went over to him and he was badly beaten up.

Me: Whoa!

Nicole: Whoa is right dad! Lori that was awesome!

Lori: Thanks Nicole.

Nicole: You definitely have what it takes to join the Anti-Pervert Patrol. If you would like.

Lori: I'll take your offer into some thought.

Nicole: Okay.

Me: I'll take him to the Leaf hospital. Lady Hokage is gonna have a field day when she finds out.

I snapped my fingers and went into my Leaf Shinobi attire. I picked Jiraiya up and took him to the Leaf.

* * *

In London, Harry Potter was facing Dolores Umbridge, the Traitor of Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge stood her ground, hiding her fear.

Umbridge (stares Harry down): Well, this tears it, Potter. I always said you were no good, and here you are to prove it!

Harry (sighs): I don't expect you of all people to understand. I had to give those villains what they deserved so everyone could be safe. Just like I'm gonna give you what you deserve. But this probably won't be as satisfying as I had hoped it to be.

Umbridge: I hope you eventually get killed! (gets hit by Stunning Spell)

Captain America and Nick Fury arrived and arrested her. Zatanna stripped Umbridge of her magic and her wand.

Dolores Umbridge was sentenced to eternity in the Comet Lovejoy Prison for Evil Wizards. Comet Lovejoy is also called the Great Comet of 2014 and it has an orbital period of 11,000 years. We use this comet as our prison for evil wizards. It has a magical energy that destroys and neutralizes all magic.

* * *

Part 2: Sideshow Bob's Redemption.

* * *

Me, Nico, Bart, Toad Man and Lincoln were over in the crater that was once the evil and stupid town of Springfield, Oregon.

Nico: Wow. So this is what happened to Springfield.

Me: Yep. It's all gone. It was because of the corruption and villainy of Mr. Burns, Mayor Quimby, Chief Wiggum, Principal Skinner, Reverend Lovejoy, Superintendent Chalmers, Krusty the Clown and the Spucklers that lead to this whole town's destruction. They didn't call Springfield, Oregon the Meanest Town In America for nothing.

Nico: Boy Springfield was a town doomed from the start.

Lincoln: It deserved to be wiped out.

Me: Yep. The only survivors of this towns demise are the children, Edna Krabappel and Ruth Powers. But there is one building that still stands.

Toad Man: What building is that?

We were over at Campbell's Chunky Soup Maximum Security Prison. The only building still standing after the destruction of Springfield. It was Springfield's version of Alcatraz. But after Springfield was destroyed, the Oregon Government kept it open because of the economy.

We were walking through the prison. Then we saw a face that Bart met a long time ago. It was the man that was Bart's teacher when Mrs. Krabappel died: JACK LASSEN! One of Bart's most dangerous enemies!

Jack Lassen: Bart Simpson!

Bart: Jack Lassen!

Lassen: Now I can get my revenge on you (Censored) up Brat!

Me: You know this guy Bart?

Bart: Unfortunately yes.

After being transferred to Springfield Elementary School, Jack encounters Bart and is quickly introduced to his shenanigans. Feeling that the boy is in need of discipline, Jack punishes Bart on multiple occasions by cutting his hair, humiliating him in front of his classmates and by electrocution. Seeking revenge on his teacher, Bart secretly spies on Jack, eventually discovering an event far out in the desert called Blazing Guy, where Jack has been chosen to execute the main event by burning a large wooden effigy to commemorate the celebration. At the festival, Bart, accompanied by Milhouse, covers the wooden statue with fire retardant substance, ruining Jack's moment and humiliating him in front of a large crowd. Once Jack notices the boys' tampering with the statue, he attempts to kill the two by burning them. Bart climbs up the statue to avoid the lunatic teacher, but fails to escape him. Seeing his son in life-threatening situation, Homer catapults himself towards the two, but quickly loses velocity due to his weight and breaks the statue's foundation. The statue quickly collapses, bringing Jack and Bart to the ground, where Jack gets placed in a human-formed jail.

Back in Springfield Elementary School, Jack is fired for his actions and is later employed at the Springfield Penitentiary, where he meets Sideshow Bob. After seeing that both share mutual hatred for Bart, Jack suggest they partner up to kill the boy. Bob initially agrees, but refuses at the last moment when Jack suggests that they share their proposed kill.

Me: Whoa! This guy is a lunatic!

Nico: Jack Lassen you have failed this country!

Lassen: I will kill you and come after your family!

Me: You're too late for that! Springfield has been completely destroyed. We blew it up and destroyed it. Completely wiping it off the map. All that's left of it now is nothing but a radioactive crater. If you don't believe me see for yourself.

He did so and saw that I was right. Springfield was now a radioactive crater.

Lassen: It IS gone! (ENRAGED GROWLING) I HATE YOU ALL MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!

Our auras flared up.

Bart then swooped in and kicked him in the face.

Me: You are a worthless man. You humiliated Bart for the last and final time.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized him completely.

Homer appeared.

Homer: You were right son. That guy was a total monster to you and I'm sorry I didn't believe you.

Bart: It's all right dad.

Me: That was a misunderstanding. Lets keep moving.

We did and we got to a cell. We saw a prison cell and in it was a man with big curly red hair and big feet. It was Robert Terwilliger Jr. A.K.A. SIDESHOW BOB!

Sideshow Bob: (British Accent) Hello Bart.

Me: Sideshow Bob I presume?

Sideshow Bob: That's right and you are J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right.

Sideshow Bob: Well, Bart. You finally win. I'm in prison for supposedly killing Principal Skinner, there's no other job that will take me, and the Legion of Doom doesn't think I'm evil enough. So, congratulations for finally defeating me.

Bart: Actually, we didn't come here to have me rub it in your face. We came here to get you out. We have a lot to tell you. Just over a year ago there was a massive war on Springfield.

Sideshow Bob: So that's what had happened outside. I heard some explosions but I never knew what was causing it.

Me: That was Springfield being totally destroyed. We have quite a story to tell you. We encountered this on the final days of our global trip.

I hand him a newspaper from when we encountered the war.

Sideshow Bob: Please tell me that at least Krusty and Snake Jailbird were among those killed!

Me: They are. We found them among the number of dead bodies. All of the adults in Springfield were viciously butchered and blown to pieces.

We told Sideshow Bob about the war against Springfield. The reasons behind it and why. The kids have all had enough of all of Springfield's corruption and dark deeds that they decided to rise up against it and completely destroy it and kill everyone.

Sideshow Bob was shocked.

Me: And that's it. Springfield was an absolute cesspool of evil. My dad called it a toilet thats never been flushed.

We laughed.

Bart: That was a good one!

Sideshow Bob: Yes that was indeed amusing.

Homer: That was funny.

Me: But just so you know Bob. You don't mind if I call you that right?

Sideshow Bob: That's fine J.D.

Me: Good. You didn't kill Principal Skinner. Bart did. He was one of the conspirators that lead to the Destruction of Springfield. Springfield was a town totally doomed from the start.

Sideshow Bob: This town can go to Hell.

Me: It already did. Springfield is now a radioactive crater and is completely wiped off the map. Also Bob, we talked it over with the United States Government and we wiped your slate clean after we brought the corruption of all of Springfield to light. The President of the United States was actually glad that all of Springfield was destroyed. He said that Springfield was a disaster that would destroy the country.

Sideshow Bob: You're willing to let me out of here? After everything that I've done?

Me: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Sideshow Bob: Before we get out of here, can I make one request?

Toad Man: Sure.

Sideshow Bob: Please resurrect Homer Simpson. Bart should have at least one parent alive to raise him and his sisters.

I snap my fingers.

Me: Done.

Homer was brought back to life.

Homer: WOOHOO! I'm alive!

Bart: I missed you being alive dad.

Homer: Me too son. Me too.

I opened Sideshow Bob's cell.

Then a massive prison riot began.

Me: Uh oh.

?: Looks like you all could use some help.

We saw a young boy in a red shirt and blue shorts.

Me: Hey I know you. You're Billy Batson.

Billy: That's right. SHAZAM!

A massive blast of lightning hit him and he turned into Captain Thunder!

Lincoln: Wow! Captain Thunder!

Me: Oh that is so awesome!

Captain Thunder: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. Everyone on the Justice League talks about you.

Me: Tell me something we don't already know.

Captain Thunder: Looks like we have a prison riot to stop.

Me: We sure do.

We blasted and pulverized all the inmates into pulp and putty and electrocuted them with lightning and more.

Me: I heard that you and Superman had an argument.

Captain Thunder: Yeah but it's cool. We both were played for fools by Lex Luthor.

Lincoln: He played everyone for fools.

Me: Yep.

Captain Thunder: Well it's cool now. We reconciled our friendship and I'm back on the Justice League.

Me: Well that's cool.

Lincoln: So what does SHAZAM stand for?

Me: It's actually an acronym. It's a name that is a fusion of the powers he got when he became like this. He got the wisdom of **S** olomon, the superhuman strength of **H** ercules, the superhuman stamina of **A** tlas, the powers of **Z** eus, the courage of **A** chilles and the superhuman speed and flight of **M** ercury.

Bart: Wow! That is so awesome!

Captain Thunder: It sure is.

We blew apart the rioters and all that and we got out of the prison and got Bob into his normal clothes. We showed Bob the crater that was once Springfield and he was shocked and both glad that it was gone.

Me: After we get back Homer, how would you like to have some donuts?

Homer: Mmm. Do-nuts. (Drools)

Me: I'll take that as a yes.

We got back home and I gave Homer a box of his favorite donuts. A variety pack and he sat on the couch. We gave Homer a great job as a food critic and he loves to eat. We also gave Sideshow Bob as a wine connoisseur. He loves the job. It was a good pay for them both. The reason Sideshow Bob turned to a life of crime in the first place was because he was extremely unappreciated by Krusty. But not anymore. We gave him a great job and appreciate him more. Nico caught a Politoed and a Sudowoodo on the way back home.

* * *

Part 3: The Supersonic Speed of Rodan.

* * *

In the estate we were watching TV and reading books. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw something going on in the small mining village of Kitamatsu on the island of Kyushu in Japan. The village was right next door to Mount Aso, one of the most active volcanoes in Japan.

Me: The village of Kitamatsu?

Lincoln: What's that village?

Me: It's a mining village that gets most of Japan's coal from it. I know a friend over there. His name is Shigeru Kawamura and he's the collier engineer for the mines there.

Laney: We better go see what's up.

Me: Yeah. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Japan.

* * *

Kitamatsu, Japan.

* * *

We arrived and it was a beautiful place.

Me: Kitamatsu, Japan. It's just as beautiful as I remember.

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Carol: It sure is.

Vince: Yeah.

Me: But I remember something about this from over 60 years ago. I can't remember what exactly.

Then the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh. Come on!

We went to the mines and we were accompanied by Shigeru.

Me: Shigeru. It's great to see you again.

Shigeru: You too J.D.

Me: What's going on?

Shigeru: Number 8 mine is flooded.

Me: We'd better go check it out.

We pulled out miner helmets with lights on them. We went into Number 8 mine.

Man: Who are these people with you Shigeru?

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Shigeru: They're with me. Lets go.

We went in and went deep into the mine. We found out about a break in the mine wall and then there was a flood. The creeping floor contributed to it. 2 men Yoshi and Goro, went in to do some work and they went missing.

We saw 6 and a half feet of water in the mine.

Me: Wow. Look at all this water.

Lincoln: I've got a very bad feeling about this.

Carol: Same here.

I split the water and we went down into the mine. It was a frightening sight to see this much water in a mine tunnel.

Me: Boy this is terrible. This is almost like what happened in Chile back in 2010.

Lori: I saw that on the news.

We then came across a gruesome sight. It was a body floating in the water.

Me: Whoa!

Leni: Like, who's that?

Shigeru: It's Yoshi.

We picked him up and we saw an ugly wound on his right shoulder. Something almost completely chopped off his right arm.

Me: Wow! What a wound. This is no knife attack. Something almost completely chopped off his arm.

Carol: Wow. Someone would have to be incredibly strong to inflict a wound like this.

Shigeru: Lets get him out of here.

We did so.

We went to the doctor and it was a terrible cause of death.

Me: Boy. Something got to him. But to inflict a wound like that would have to require the strength of a dinosaur. Like Godzilla.

Shigeru: That is a possibility. But Godzilla has been destroyed.

Me: Yeah after 64 years. We killed him just as you all did back 65 years ago.

Shigeru: Yes. We were horrified when we found out about what happened to Tokyo because of Godzilla.

* * *

Later 3 more bodies came in and they all had the same woulds inflicted upon them. The whole village was in the grip of fear. We're using the mining headquarters as our base of operations for the time being.

Me: I don't like this guys. Whatever is killing all these people is not human.

Then the alarm sounded and people were running for their lives.

Me: Uh oh! Lets go!

We went out and accompanied Shigeru, the police and the guards. We found a huge insect on a hill and it was an ugly creature. We got

Officer: Kanda, Sabata! Spread out! Don't get too close.

Me: That is an ugly insect.

Leni: Ew!

Lori: That thing is literally disgusting!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lana: I'll say.

Me: Lets blow it apart!

Officer: Fire!

The police and guards fired their guns and Lincoln and Nico fired blasts of fire and lightning. The lightning electrocuted the creature and burned it. Then the creature grabbed both the guards and mortally wounded them and Carol fired a blast of Gravity Lightning and blew the creature into a thousand pieces in a fiery explosion.

The two guards went down the hill and we went down and looked them over.

Me: So that's it. These killings were done by that ugly insect.

Shigeru: You're right J.D.

We analyzed the remains of the creature and we found out that it was a prehistoric dragonfly larva called a Meganulon. A giant species of prehistoric insect that once roamed the Earth.

We went down into the mine and we set up machine guns. We saw that the water went down a few feet.

Me: The water went down a lot.

Shigeru: Yes its gone down.

We went through the water.

Lana: Wait. I see something.

Lana crawled over the mine carts and she saw a body in a hole in the wall of the mine.

Lana: It's a body. It's got to be Goro.

Then another Meganulon insect appeared!

Me: Everyone get back! Fire!

We fired machine guns and lightning and fire and lava at it.

Lana: I have an idea. I'm gonna release the coal carts.

Me: Go get it Lana.

We pulled back and we braced to the walls and Lana released the carts and was riding on the back and she got off and the carts slammed into the Meganulon. Killing it.

Me: Way to go Lana!

Carol: Great job!

Lana: Thanks Guys.

Shigeru: Come on. I got to get to Goro's body.

We went up to the hole.

Shigeru: This is where the water came into the mine.

Me: This is definitely where the water came from.

We got the rocks off Goro's body but then another Meganulon appeared and it went after Shigeru. Carol fired Gravity Lightning and blew it apart and then a rock slide happened and caused a huge cave-in.

* * *

We thought Shigeru was gone. But then we felt an Earthquake.

Me: Wow!

Nicole: That was weird.

Me: That earthquake was not very strong. It only measured at 4.3 on the richter scale.

Nicole looked up where the epicenter was.

Nicole: This is weird. The epicenter of the quake is half a mile northwest from here.

With us was biology professor Dr. Kyouichiro Kashiwagi. Another friend of mine.

Professor Kashiwagi: We better head over there now.

Me: Right.

We did so and we got to the site of the epicenter and we found that a massive sinkhole was formed right at the base of Mount Aso.

Me: This is a huge sinkhole!

Laney: This is huge!

Aylene C.: What might've caused this?

Me: I think Mount Aso is getting ready to erupt.

Then we saw a man wondering the area. We went down and saw that it was Shigeru.

Me: Shigeru!

Lola: They're still searching for him at the mine!

Lisa: Let me take a look at him.

Lisa looked him over and it was discovered that he has Amnesia. We decided to try and help him in any way we can to help him remember.

Over the next few days we got strange reports of planes and ships being destroyed by an Unidentified Flying Object moving at over 1,150 miles per hour. This object was moving at such incredible speed that it was impossible to try and get a good view of it. A couple of cities in China, Philippines, Singapore and Indonesia were destroyed because of it. I remembered reading something about this. But I was having a hard time remembering where I saw it. Suddenly Shigeru had a memory relapse and his memory returned.

Kyo: Shigeru. Your memory has returned to you.

Me: Shigeru thank goodness.

Shigeru: J.D. the monsters.

Shigeru was showing us a rather shocking development. After he awoke after being knocked out he saw numerous Meganulon in a small cave and he saw an enormous egg and it hatched and out came a pterodactyl-like creature and it was eating the Meganulon. Shigeru showed us a picture of a Pteranodon and it looked exactly like what he saw. We went down into the mine again and went through the hole where the water came from into a cave and we had a cold feeling go down us. It was like we were entering through a volcanic pit that lead into the heart of pure evil. We didn't let fear worry us. It was a scary place and we were in a huge room. It was a creepy cave and it made us cringe in an ominous presence.

Me: Is this where you saw the insects and that huge egg Shigeru?

Shigeru: Yes. It was a terrifying sight.

Me: Hmm. There might be an eggshell somewhere.

We dug through some rocks and found a piece of eggshell.

Shigeru: Guys come here. This is a piece of shell.

Me: This is definitely eggshell.

Suddenly there was a landslide! We got out fast!

* * *

Back in the laboratory we were examining the shell. We found out that the piece of shell we found was indeed eggshell. It was a reptilian eggshell and it was over 67 million years old and from the late Cretaceous Period. We measured the egg and found out its size. It had a total volume of more than 100,000 cubic feet. We reported our findings.

Professor Kashiwagi: After study of all the relevant data, I can now state that the Unidentified Flying Object is a giant flying reptile closely related to the extinct Pteranodon. So far here on the data we had gathered for you. Its weight is over 100 tons and it has a wing spread of perhaps 500 feet.

Me: Wow. Unbelievable.

Professor Kashiwagi: Because of its size and supersonic flying speed, it generates a shockwave with all the destructive force of a typhoon. Just one thing more. Although related to the Pteranodon, this creature is a carnivorous reptile and belongs to a species called Rodan.

I gasped when I heard that name and I suddenly remembered what I was trying to remember.

Me: Professor. I know Rodan. He's a kaiju, like Godzilla.

Brawn: I thought all the Kaiju would get the hint after the deaths of both Godzillas.

Me: Apparently they didn't. But after we killed Godzilla here in Japan we had a feeling that there are other Kaiju here and we had to know where to look. We ended Godzilla's 64 year reign of terror when it was about to attack Japan in 2018. Now we can make sure that Rodan dies. Also from what I remember, you all had an experience with Rodan before right?

Professor Kashiwagi: Yes. It was back in 1956.

Me: 63 years ago. Lets get him Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Lets turned that bird into fried chicken!

Beachcomber: You think we'll ever meet a Kaiju that's friendly.

Barricade: I sure hope we do.

We set out to destroy Rodan. He surfaced somewhere near Mount Aso. The cave he hatched in under the mine connected with where he surfaced from. We flew over the area and we found him and he flew out of the place where he surfaced. We flew after him and fired lasers and missiles at him and we also fired energy blasts and elemental energy blasts at him.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PTERODACTYL! (punches Rodan's wings)

This slowed him down.

Beachcomber: It's combo time!

Richter agreed.

Beachcomber lifted up a huge rock and threw it at Rodan and Richter was on it.

Beachcomber: EARTHQUAKE ROCK SHRAPNEL SLAM!

Richter smashed the rocks and it shattered into a thousand pieces that went faster than a bullet fired from a gun. They hit Rodan and hurt him. Rodan landed and was screeching and he was blowing powerful blasts of hurricane winds. Barricade from 2007 swung an axe and mace and threw it at Rodan!

Barricade (Energon): Lets get him Toad Man.

Toad Man: You got it Barricade!

Toad Man fired a deluge of deadly rain and Barricade (Energon) fired missiles at him.

Barricade (Energon) and Toad Man: MISSILE RAINSTORM DEATHRAIN!

The missiles and rain hit Rodan and hurt him bad.

Nico: Rodan, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed the world!

Me and Nico fired powerful energy blasts. The G-Force arrived and fired lasers and missiles and powerful bombs at Rodan.

Carol (grows to giant size): How do you like me know, Rodan?

Carol fired Godzilla's blue atomic ray and it hit him and exploded. Nico fired blasts of fire and burned Rodan.

Carol: It's final smash time.

Brawn: Ladies first.

Carol: You are too kind. SPIRIT KAIJU DEATHRAY!

Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's orange spiral atomic ray. It hit Rodan and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Brawn: My turn. MISSILE FIST BARRAGE!

Braw fired his fists and they multiplied and rained down onto Rodan and we fired powerful energy blasts at Rodan and they hit him and blew him to pieces and a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Rodan was dead. Another Kaiju was dead. We cheered wildly as we had defeated one of the fastest Kaiju known. After 63 years, Rodan was dead.

We went back home.

Carol: (To the Viewers) You guys are gonna see more Kaiju in the future. All Kaiju beware, Team Loud Phoenix Storm is coming for all of you.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanficton Complete

Rodan is one of the most amazing Godzilla monsters ever made. He can fly at over 1,100 to 3,200 miles per hour and he can fire a ray of fire from his mouth. I did this chapter to follow the movie from 1956. Rodan came out 63 years ago and it was a movie I knew ever since I was a little kid. It was awesome! Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons is one of the villains I feel sorry for on the show. He turned to a life of crime because of Krusty making him feel completely unappreciated. But Kelsey Grammer did a great job voicing him for 30 years and counting. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	676. The Broccoli Aliens From Space

Chapter opens with a view of the Gotham Royal York.

Narrator: The city of Gotham Royal York.

(A view of Earth from space; pull back.)

Narrator: On the planet Earth.

(Pull back farther; now the moon is also in view, with something hovering behind it.)

Narrator: Out in outer space. (Zoom in on the moon.) And not too far out in outer space— (It slides away.) —just behind the Earth's moon, a mysterious craft lies in wait.

(Spinning in place, the craft in question looks vaguely as if it was grown in somebody's backyard garden. Two alien voices speak from inside.)

Voice 1: Target achieved, Your Highness. Firing sequence ready on your command.

Voice 2: Excellent. Launch the sporepedo.

(The underside of the craft bulges briefly and expels a projectile that resembles a flower which has not yet opened up its petals and bloomed. A spearhead is attached to this. The object hurtles through space and enters Earth's atmosphere, landing in a farm field with its pod/bloom facing straight up and its base glowing. This swells up for a moment and then bursts; a cloud of green vapor pours out and envelops the entire field. A few seconds later, in a long shot, the miasma dissipates to leave only a spot of pulsing green light where the missile hit. Fade to black.)

(Fade in quickly to a rural setting: farmhouse, barn with a crowing rooster on the roof, tractor in front. The sun is smiling and chewing a stalk of wheat.)

Narrator: The town of Farmsville! (Pan across the scene as he continues.) A quiet, hardworking agricultural community whose residents take humble pride in the most important of duties…

(During the pan, we see your average small town, with more barns, a gas station, a general store, animals grazing, and so forth. Stop on a field, in which a man is using a combine harvester to gather the produce—broccoli.)

Narrator: …the growing of wholesome, natural foods, which are promptly harvested—

(Zoom in on the broccoli stalks as they enter the machine, then pull back; they are now in crates and being loaded onto a truck.)

Narrator: —packed, and shipped— (The truck rolls off toward Townsville.) —to the many hungry and grateful residents of Gotham Royal York.

(Cut to a city street, humming with business activity of all sorts, and pan along it.)

Narrator: These busy city-dwellers may have important appointments to keep— (In an office, two men shake hands over a contract.) —deals to make— (The control room of a TV station.) —information to distribute— (A building being put up.) —and constructions to construct—

(Turn down toward Malph's Market and zoom in slowly as he continues. The truck from Farmsville is parked in front.)

Narrator: —but none of the business that is Townsville could even begin without a trip to the market and a heaping plate full of that nutritious, delicious farm-raised goodness.

(Dissolve to a woman eating dinner, which includes a healthy portion of broccoli. She eats a forkful and smiles.)

Woman: Mmm-mmm!

(Pull back; her children—a son and a daughter—are next to her in the family kitchen. They glare at their food with loathing, and their mother is trying to get them to eat it.)

Woman (Mother 1): Come on, kids, eat your vegetables.

Daughter: No way, Jose!

Son: Yeah. No way, Jose!

Daughter: I don't eat broccoli.

Son: Yeah. I don't eat broc… (Both look crossly at him.) …lo…ri.

(Cut to a man at the table with his infant son. He is playing around with the child's food, waving a forkful around and trying to steer it in—but with no luck.)

Father 1: Here comes the Broccoli Express… (He imitates a train whistle.) …into the tunnel! (He laughs.) Here comes the pirate ship to hide treasure in the secret cave! Here comes the X-Wing space fighter zooming around through hyperspace with proton torpedoes to blow up the Death Star!

(His face falls at his lack of success. Cut to a kid in football gear, with his dinner plate in front of him and his helmet next to him on the table. His plate also has a fair amount of broccoli on it. Chewing sounds are heard o.c.)

Football Jimmy: Yuck! I ain't eatin' that!

Football Mom: (from o.c., bored) Why?

Football Jimmy: 'Cause vegetables is for sissies and rabbits. Right, Dad?

(Pan left slightly to bring his father partially into view—a big, beefy fellow with a Marine Corps tattoo on his arm and an entire steak speared on his fork. He is the one chewing. The left edge of the screen cuts off his head.)

Football Dad: (bored) Right.

Football Jimmy: And eatin' the flesh of stupid lesser beasts makes you strong. Right, Dad?

Football Dad: Right.

(Pan left again; now we see the father in all his buzz-cut glory. The mother stands next to him, with a bowlful of broccoli in hand and an annoyed look on her face. He stops chewing after a few seconds and looks at her sheepishly; now he opens his mouth so she can stick a forkful of greens into it. He bites down. The whole time, her face remains locked in that annoyed look, making sure that her husband ate the broccoli, one way or another.)

(Cut to the all of us at the estate and we are eating dinner. We are eating broccoli. Everyone except the young Powerpuff Girls, who are peeking over the edge of the dinner table at a plate of everybody's favorite vegetable.)

Bubbles: Ewww! What's that icky green stuff?

Blossom: It definitely isn't cake.

Buttercup: It ain't a corn dog.

Bubbles: I know it's not a hamster.

Blossom, Buttercup: (shocked) You eat hamsters?!

Bubbles: No! I like hamsters, and I know I don't like that…stuff!

(Pull back. The Professor is at the table as well; Blossom and Bubbles are perched on booster seats. Buttercup's chair is hidden by its placement and the plate of broccoli.)

Me: Come on girls. I know it doesn't look good. But broccoli is one of the best things you can eat.

Varie: That's right. It's good for you.

Professor: Now, girls, Varie's right. Eat your broccoli. It's exactly what growing superheroes need to charge up their powers.

(He flexes his muscles on the end of this line.)

Professor: Oh, it's packed with all kinds of vitamins and minerals, and mmm-mmm! It's so good for you!

Johnny: I don't like broccoli myself but it's good with nacho cheese on it.

Dukey: I'll say.

Adult Buttercup: Yep. It's one of my favorite vegetables.

Jared: Mine too Buttercup.

Buttercup: Too bad it tastes so nasty. (Blossom sticks her tongue out at the broccoli.)

Bubbles: You haven't even tasted it yet.

Blossom, Buttercup: Shhh!

I spear a forkful of broccoli and just as I was about to eat it, my powers reacted to it and lightning destroyed it.

Me: That's unusual. My powers know something is up with the Broccoli.

Bunny: It looks okay to me.

Professor: Well, you're not leaving the table until your broccoli is all gone. (Zoom in on him and his plate; he spears a forkful.) And the only way to get rid of broccoli is to eat it all up. Like this!

(On the end of this line, he lifts the fork to his mouth and the camera follows and zooms in. The girls react with fear and revulsion.)

Bubbles: Ewww!

Buttercup: Professor, no!

(Extreme close-up of his mouth as the broccoli enters it. Fade quickly to black and turn up into the stars, where the UFO is still hovering. The first alien voice speaks again.)

Voice 1: Your Highness, readings show the receptor spores have been ingested.

(During this line, zoom in quickly and cut to inside the craft. Its interior also has a very organic motif. The speaker is a giant humanoid stalk of broccoli with a rather nasty-looking face. It and a second stalk are seated at control panels; a third sits behind them on an elevated chair, holding a scepter and wearing a belt with a red jewel. It speaks next—this is the ruler, who has been referred to as "Your Highness," and who was the second voice heard at the start.)

Ruler: Excellent. (Zoom in on him.) The time is ripe to initiate hypnotransmithesis.

(On the end of this line, cut to a close-up of the scepter. He presses a button on its head, and it begins to glow with the same green light as the projectile in the field. The camera follows it as he brings it back in front of his face.)

Ruler: Now the Earth's barbaric mammal people shall be hypnotized into a vegetable state, allowing my warriors to reap through the Earth's animal population and weed out all the human beings. Leaving we, the Broccoloid Empire, to harvest the fruits of the earth and plant the seeds of a new empire! (He laughs evilly as the camera slowly zooms in on his scepter.)

The camera zoomed out and in came a scientist.

Broccoli Tech Guy: Sir, I've managed to make copies of our Dark Orb and spread them across the planet.

Broccoli Leader: Excellent. We may go down today. But at least Team Loud Phoenix Storm's lives will be a lot harder.

(Dissolve to a close-up of the Professor's head. His eyes are pulsing with the same light, and his skin has taken on a greenish tint. His face is frozen into a flat mask.)

Blossom: (from o.c.) Professor? Professor? Are you all right?

Me: Professor? What's wrong?

(Pull back slightly to reveal his entire body seems to have gone stiff. He tips backward and crashes to the floor. Pull back; he is as stiff as a board and unresponsive. Blossom and Bubbles stand near him and are visibly distraught.)

Buttercup: (from o.c.) You see?! (landing by him) I told you that stuff was wrong!

I check his pulse.

Me: He's still alive but he's in a braindead state.

Bubbles: (voice breaking) Why did you eat it, Professor? Why?

(A faint cacophony of voices starts up, and the girls cock their heads and cup their hands to their ears, listening intently.)

Narrator: Just then, the girls' ultrasonic hearing is bombarded with cries for help.

Laney: What is it girls?

Buttercup: We have many people crying out!

Blossom: Sounds like we're not the only ones in trouble. We gotta find out what's going on!

(Overhead view of the Estate as we all exit through the roof and head into the city.)

Narrator: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm heads out across Gotham Royal York.

(Cut to the black family's kitchen. The mother is in the same condition as the Professor; her kids are nearby, crying. Blossom, Lincoln and Adult Blossom fly in through the window.)

Narrator: But everywhere they go, the story's the same.

Girl: Our mom was trying to make us eat broccoli, but—

(In another house, Bubbles, Laney, Nico and Carol are on the scene. A woman lies on the floor, with her kid nearby.)

Kid: —I wouldn't, so she ate it and her—

(Buttercup, Varie, Adult Buttercup, Aylene and Lana are checking out the parents of the football kid. The mother's expression has gone from the annoyed look she had as she was feeding her husband the broccoli earlier to a similar zonked-out look like on the Professor, with her hair somewhat frazzled, and her husband in a similar state as well.)

Football Jimmy: —eyes started glowin' and then they just zonked out, man!

(We all gather for a conference.)

Blossom: Just like the Professor! (Pull back; We are in all the street, with a crowd of kids around us.)

Adult Blossom: This looks very familiar to all of us.

Me: How so Blossom?

Adult Blossom: We fought evil broccoli aliens that wanted to invade the Earth to take it for themselves.

Me: I know that kind of trouble all too well. Who were these evil Broccoli Aliens?

Adult Blossom: These aliens were called the Broccoloids and they are an alien race that want to take over the universe.

Me: So they're evil vegetable aliens.

Robin (PPG): I remember these aliens. They were tasty.

Football Jimmy: They were. We showed them and we got to love eating them and vegetables.

Me: Well we got to find out where the source of the bad broccoli came from.

(Cut to us in flight, heading toward Farmsville.)

Narrator: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm traces the broccoli back to its roots, in hopes of unearthing some clues.

(They land in one of the fields; cut to all of us, inspecting the stalks left over from the harvest.)

Bubbles: (from o.c.) Hey, guys! (Pan right slightly; she is farther back from them.) Over here!

(Cut to her; she has found the spent shell and is looking intently at it. We all join her.)

Bubbles: What is it?

Buttercup: Looks like a missile.

Bubbles: Or a weird pea pod.

Blossom: Or both.

Me: I've never seen something like this.

(Close-up of Blossom, now looking very closely at it. The highlights in her pupils are glowing slightly; zoom in on the projectile as the Narrator speaks.)

Narrator: Upon closer inspection, Blossom's microscopic vision reveals…

(Dissolve to a magnified view of the surface of the exposed bulb at the center. It is covered with glowing green particles. This is Blossom's perspective.)

Blossom: It was carrying some sort of alien mind-control spores. (Cut to Buttercup, bent over a furrow in the field.)

Buttercup: There's spores all over this field! (Pull back; we are standing away from her.)

Blossom: It must have infected the broccoli.

Me: These aliens are crafty.

Lincoln: So that's why our powers didn't let us eat the broccoli.

Laney: Or we would've ended up like the people that did.

Then my dark orb detector went off and it showed millions of Dark Orbs coming into our atmosphere.

Me: Uh oh.

Bubbles: But why? (A high-pitched humming begins.) Where did it come from?

(In the sky, the organic flying saucer descends toward the field.)

Blossom: (from o.c.) Looks like we're about to get our answer. (Cut to a nearby scarecrow.) Quick, hide!

(The girls dive into it and poke their heads out. Top to bottom: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles. Me, Lincoln, Laney and Lola hid on top of the barn. The craft extends legs and touches down. Its underside bulges and ejects four Broccoloid soldiers armed with blasters made from carrots. The ruler, who could be now dubbed as "Emperor" due to his earlier decree regarding the Broccoloid Empire, stands in the middle of the group; he now wears a red cape in addition to the belt and still carries his scepter.)

Ruler: Leaftenant, branch out and scout the area for our first wave of invasion. (The soldiers fan out as he finishes. Also, "Leaftenant" would actually be "Lieutenant" in normal military rank designations, though it is dubbed "Leftenant" in the British Armed Forces.)

Buttercup: What?!

(The girls jump down in time with their next lines. Each one ends up with different clothing from the scarecrow—Blossom the hat, Buttercup the shirt, Bubbles the pants and shoes.)

Blossom: Nobody invades Earth—

Buttercup: —without a fight—

Bubbles: —from the Powerpuff Girls!

Me, Lincoln, Lola and Laney jump down.

Me: And Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Broccoli Leader: You will not defeat us this time, Powerpuff Girls!

Blossom: We did before and we can do so again!

(He pulls a weapon of his own and fires. The shot vaporizes the hat, leaving only a wisp of black smoke above Blossom's head that she looks up at as her bow parts to emit the wisp of smoke from where the scarecrow's hat had been. The other troops begin shooting; Buttercup jumps out of the shirt just before it is blown full of holes. Bubbles charges at the enemy, still wearing the pants and shoes and taking long, floppy strides to avoid the barrage. Blossom strikes the blaster from a soldier's hands—and, in the same blow, knocks the hands themselves off. Buttercup beheads another with an uppercut, while Bubbles disposes of a third with a high kick. Blossom splits the fourth with a flying karate chop.)

(The battle is not over, however; the four Broccoloids quickly regenerate the body parts they have lost. Even the one Blossom just split in half regenerates, with each half becoming a new soldier and advancing again. The girls scream and grab each other, and Bubbles jumps out of the scarecrow pants.)

Bubbles: That scared the pants off of me!

Buttercup: How are we ever gonna stop 'em?

(Blossom has a mental picture of the Professor and recalls his words at the dinner table—words that do not put her at ease as she recalls them.)

Professor: (memory) The only way to get rid of your broccoli is to eat it all up.

(A Broccoloid jumps at her, snarling; zoom in slowly on Blossom who does not realize what she is about to do. Faced with no other option, she finally opens her mouth as wide as she can and slams her teeth together. The enemy is dispatched in four huge bites; Blossom swallows hard and looks a bit ill from the experience. The other Broccoloid infantry and the ruler are left shocked by what they just witnessed.)

Ruler: Barbarians!

Bubbles: Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew!

Buttercup: Ugh! Nasty!

Blossom: Swallow your pride, girls! We gotta eat 'em to beat 'em!

Me: I know you girls don't like it but we can do it. Besides. I'm getting hungry. (Licks lips)

(The Broccoloids yell and charge at us and we do do so likewise with our teeth bared. Blossom crunches through the midsection of one, Bubbles eats her way up from the legs of another, and Buttercup takes the head off a third with a single bite. Me and Laney bit a bunch of them and ate them. Buttercup struggles with the lower half of this one for a moment before finally getting it down. Now Bubbles and Buttercup chomp one from opposite ends and make short work of it.)

(Buttercup joins Blossom and Bubbles on the ground; then later rubs her stomach.)

Bubbles: Oh…I'm getting full.

Me: (Burps) Excuse me.

Blossom: I think I've got room for one more.

(She looks o.c. on the end of this line, and the camera pans to follow her gaze. The Broccoloid Emperor stands by himself at the entrance to the saucer. What he says next starts with him having a look of sympathy on his face before turning it back into an evil smile.)

Ruler: What? You're getting full already? But that was just an appetizer. (The sky fills with saucers, a couple deploying their landing gear as they prepare to touch down first to reinforce their leader.) Here comes the main course! (He laughs wickedly.)

(We all look into the sky with great apprehension.)

Me: There's hundreds of them!

Blossom: Uh-oh. We're gonna need some help! (The reinforcements start to land.)

Ruler: What's the matter? Don't have the stomach for it?! (He laughs again; We all take off for the city.)

Narrator: And with that, Team Loud Phoenix Storm retreats back to Gotham Royal York to enlist the aid of the other children.

(Dissolve to the girls in the midst of a crowd of kids.)

Blossom: So you see? The only way to save the Earth is by eating broccoli! (Close-up of her.)

Me: That's right. You all beat these broccoli aliens before and you can do so again.

Varie: That's right. The world is in danger and they will kill us all if we don't stop them!

Aylene C.: That's right.

Adult Blossom: Me, Bubbles and Buttercup got you all together and we beat these aliens the first time. If we don't stop them they will kill us all.

Bunny: That's right. Our older selves have experiences with this. So what do you say guys? Shall we eat some vegetables and save our world and our parents from ultimate death!?

(Football Jimmy was touched by our words and sobs and sniffles for a few seconds before raising his helmet.)

Football Jimmy: Let's do it for the folks!

(His teammates roar and bang their helmeted heads together, and several of the other kids cheer with a new fighting spirit. A huge boy wearing a black T-shirt with the letters "nWo" on its front shoves them aside.)

Edzilla: ED EAT BROCCOLI!

Huge boy: Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em! (Pan briefly to us, who look on in approval.)

Flint Lockwood and Chowder arrived.

Flint L.: Let us help too.

Lincoln: Flint Lockwood and Chowder?

Viper: Flint? What're you doing here?

Flint L.: You think I was gonna miss out on dealing with a food crisis? As if!

Chowder: Whenever there is food I will eat it.

Me: We need all the help we can get.

Narrator: And so—

(In the field, armed assault vehicles built from ears of corn and tomatoes roll out of the saucers.)

Narrator: —as the vegetarian forces mobilize for invasion—

(As he continues, two kids put cooking pots on their heads and a third dons a fireman's helmet.)

Narrator: —the children of Gotham Royal York gird their loins for battle.

(The helmet has a strobe light on top; the kid presses a button to activate it and a siren. Broccoloid soldiers rush to parade formation, salute their ruler, and seize blasters. A kitchen drawer is opened; several kids reach in to grab utensils. One boy slides salt and pepper shakers into a bandolier slung across his chest as if they were shotgun shells; a fork is already loaded in. Another boy checks the aim on a bottle of ketchup and drops it into a cowboy-style holster at his belt. The alien ruler, now mounted on a giant carrot creature, gives a signal to the troops, and the march to Gotham Royal York begins.)

(Blossom has a set of battle plans spread before her on the ground and is explaining them to a group of kids as Bubbles and Buttercup look on. When she finishes, two of them snap to attention and salute. We were ready to fight and launch an all-you-can-eat buffet of pain and torture on the Broccoloids. The assault force approaches the city, but stops at the ruler's command.)

Ruler: Halt! (to a nearby soldier) Colonel, let's trim back that overgrown city.

(The soldier, dressed in a military cap and belt, speaks with the first alien voice we heard—the one that addressed the ruler twice before on the saucer.)

Colonel: Artillery, on my mark. (Cut to a row of assault vehicles; he continues o.c.) Ready! (They roll into position.) Aim! (The cannons are leveled. Back to him.) Fire!

(Before anyone can obey the command, though, the vehicle next to him is blown to bits, knocking the Colonel's hat off in the process as he shields himself from the splatter that results from the artillery piece's demise.)

Colonel: Huh?

(Blossom flies overhead, her face locked in an angry, fighting mood, firing shots from her eye lasers and wiping out several vehicles. Her sisters do likewise, after which all three take cover in the city. Lincoln fires a lot of lightning and burned the tanks to a crisp. The ruler looks after them and growls in surprise and fury at the cheap shot to his armor so that the city skyline remains unharmed.)

Ruler: Those little sprouts have pulped my tanks! No matter. (turning around, to ranks of soldiers) Infantry! After them!

(The troops run through the streets.)

Ruler: (from o.c.) Storm the city!

(They charge down one street but find nothing. Turn up to an upper-story window in one building; Blossom and a kid watch, keeping as far out of sight as they can so the Broccoloids don't see them. Suddenly she stands up.)

Blossom: Release the cheese!

(Up and down the street, kids tip over huge kettles of melted cheese, and the contents rain down toward the Broccoloids.)

Troops: Huh?

(They scream as the cheese douses them; when the deluge ends, they have been reduced to a dripping yellow mass on the pavement, leaving a few pairs of eyes to blink in confusion and arms and legs sticking out of the mess to twitch in helplessness. Cut to a closed door, which bursts open. A horde of kids swarms out, with Bubbles floating above them.)

Bubbles: CHARGE!

(The kids start to cheer as they rush out on Bubbles' command to attack. We storm out of the buildings and began eating the Broccoloids. Buttercup smashes her way through another door, and she and more kids fall on top of the incapacitated invaders. Everybody digs in with great enthusiasm and not a little bit of bloodlust, though their table manners could use some improvement—one of them chews with his mouth open far enough to allow us to see the contents.)

(A soldier standing near a trash can is chomped by a kid who pops out from inside it; another one meets the same fate after stepping too close to a basement window. Several others retreat around a corner, firing up the street, but one trips and falls—and is promptly set upon. Now a troop transport made from a pumpkin and tomatoes rolls onto the scene, and a hatch in front opens to allow its occupants to join the battle. They are met by the football team, with Buttercup standing behind them like a quarterback.)

Buttercup: Eighty-two! Thirty-six! Bite!

(They tackle the invaders and chomp away. Now we see a close-up of a soldier advancing down the block, gun drawn, and stopping to look back and forth. No threats in sight. Crunching is heard, and the soldier looks down—the camera following—to find two babies eating it from the legs up. Another enemy has a kid at gunpoint, but promptly gets a faceful of salt and is devoured.)

Nico: Broccoloids, you have all failed this city!

Nico ate a bunch of Broccoloids and he was still hungry.

Me: (Chomps a Broccoloid) (With my mouth full) More like they have failed our galaxy. (Gulps)

Sprout grew lots of killer plants and they ate them.

Cosmos fired lasers and burned the Broccoloids.

Cosmos: I love fried broccoli! Combo time!

Sprout agreed. Cosmos fired lasers and Sprout grew ferocious plants.

Cosmos: LASERPLANT FIRESTORM!

Cosmos fired lasers from Sprout's killer plants. They incinerated them. During the skirmish Laney caught a Flabebe, Galvantula, Torterra, Gogoat, Sceptile, Serperior and a Leavanny. Nico caught a Jumpluff, an Aipom and the Ultra Beast Pheromesa.

Edzilla (eats Broccoli aliens left and right): ED KNOWS THAT FRIENDS ARE HUNGRY! BUT ED IS HUNGRIEST OF THEM ALL! BROCCOLI ALIENS BELONG TO ED NOW!

Carmen (nervously gives Edzilla one of the Broccoli aliens): It's cool, big guy! Have all the broccoli that you want.

Viper fired missiles and Coconuts fired a banana bomb blaster.

Viper and Coconuts: BANANA MISSILE BARRAGE!

The banana bombs and missiles blew the Broccoloids into mush.

Flint L.: Final Smashing! ROTSTORM RAY!

Flint fired a ray gun the turned the Broccoloids into stalks of rotten broccoli and it smelled horrible.

Lana: That was awesome Flint!

Lana ate the rotten Broccoli.

Chowder: My turn! CHOWDER EAT!

Chowder was eating the Broccoloids like there was no tomorrow.

(The football kid is pinned down and at the mercy of yet another soldier, which laughs at him. Cut to Bubbles as she opens a cage of rabbits, which hop over and quickly nibble the threat into submission, saving the kid. Blossom stands next to a boy lying on his back; his belly is greatly swollen, and he sounds very ill and weak.)

"Injured" boy: Forty-seven stalks…the horror…the horror…

Blossom: Stay down, soldier. You've seen enough action.

Bubbles: (from o.c.) Blossom! (Pan left slightly; she stands with several other kids, all looking sick.) A lot of us are getting really full. I don't know how much more we can eat!

Me: Yeah! I'm getting bloated!

Leni: This is totes too much for me.

Lori: This is literally too much. (FARTS LOUDLY)

Me: Lori!

Lori: That was my shoe!

I rolled my eyes.

(The Broccoloid Emperor has a quick conference with the Colonel. The Colonel is still without his hat after it was knocked off by the earlier attack on the Broccoloid artillery pieces by the Girls.)

Colonel: Sire, their forces are weakening. We have them on the run.

Ruler: Excellent. It's only a matter of time before—uh?

(A sound like that of a Harley-Davidson starts up in the distance, and the two look toward it. The camera pans in that direction to show a silhouette and a cloud of dust racing toward the battlefield; close-up of a kid wearing sunglasses and a bucket on his head. He holds the horns of an animal, perhaps a goat, and the camera pulls back to reveal that this is in fact what it is. The boy and the goat charge in at top speed, and a second rider appears on the scene. They leap over the Emperor and Colonel, who look on in total disbelief.)

Narrator: Ha-haw! Here comes the hungry cavalry!

(When they hit the ground, they each do a screaming U-turn and plow into the ranks of surviving troops. Each is seen in turn; the goats eat the bodies and leave pieces of the heads flying, and the riders finish these off. Severed arms and legs flying everywhere during the blitzkrieg. Blossom and several other kids, including the football kid, watch in admiration.)

Kids, Blossom: Hooray!

Me: Yeah!

Blossom: CHARGE! (They do so.)

Jared: Lets get them!

Ruler: RETREAT!

(He does so, but the other Broccoloids are quickly set upon; Blossom takes one out in a single flying bite. The ruler makes a break for it but finds Buttercup and several other kids blocking his path. They cheer and yell at him, and he directs his mount in a new direction. This time, he runs into Bubbles and still more fired-up defenders. He is knocked to the ground when one of the goats munches the animal.)

Me: You're finished Broccoloid Emperor.

Broccoli Leader: Even if you defeat us, we still managed to make copies of our Dark Orb around the planet. That will give the villains of this world a fighting chance!

Nico: Well, we don't mind hunting those orbs down one at a time. After all, I like a challenge!

Me: Me too.

Broccoloid Leader: Well then how about this for a challenge? Release my secret weapon!

A huge pumpkin landed and out of it came a huge dragon heartless.

The Heartless that appeared before us was a black mechanical dragon. Optimus Prime was able to recognize it. It was MEGATRON! As a Heartless. But he was called the Megatronic Nightmare.

Optimus Prime: Megatron!

Megatronic Nightmare: Did you really think our battle was over, Optimus Prime?

Me: Megatron!? But how can this be?

Megatron: I am now a Heartless. But as a result, my power is greater than ever!

Me: We stopped you before and we can stop you again. Jared, Cornelia, Sam M, Laney, Riley and Ben, You all fight the Broccoli leader.

Jared: You got it dad.

Lily: Optimus let me help you face him.

Lori J.: Me too Optimus. I've had it with this freak!

Optimus Prime: Okay.

Optimus Prime transformed into his Super Mode.

Optimus Prime: Give it all you got Megatron. OPTIMUS PRIME SUPER MODE!

Lily: We've had it with you Megatron! You're dead!

Lori J.: If there's one thing I've learned since being with the Autobots and Optimus and his friends it's that we will always win no matter what!

Optimus Prime: That's right. We have right on our side.

Megatronic Nightmare: (Laughs) For all the good that will do. Now prepare to meet your end.

Optimus Prime: Wrong Megatron. It's your reign of evil that's ending.

Lily: You're the one who's going to die Megatron. We killed you before and we can kill you again.

Lily kicked the Megatronic Nightmare in the face and Lori J. and Lily grew to Megatron's size.

Optimus Prime: At the end of this day, one shall stand. And one shall fall!

Megatronic Nightmare: Why throw away your life so recklessly?

Optimus Prime: That's a question you should be asking yourself, Megatron!

Megatronic Nightmare: No! I'll crush you with my bare hands!

Lily kicked him in the face and fired a massive blast of water and Lori fired a massive blast of fire and the blasts combined and exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMM!

Megatron was still standing. And he transformed. (Megatron's Transmetal 2 form from Beast Wars)

Megatronic Nightmare: Is that really all you got? You pathetic fools.

Lily: We're just getting started.

Optimus Prime: Good will always triumph over evil.

Megatronic Nightmare: Ha! You must be joking.

Lori J.: Like Hell we are!

Optimus Prime: Even if you destroy me you haven't won. My friends will never stop fighting you and if they fall others will come forward. As long as all you care about is yourself, you'll have to take on the Entire Universe! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!

Lily: And we're gonna make sure that we send you back to Hell you bastard!

Lori J.: Yeah! You've tormented the Universe for the last time Megatron!

Megatronic Nightmare: Even if you all are right, which you're not, there's still one thing I can do. I can be rid of you!

Megatronic Nightmare charged up his most powerful attack and he charged up a powerful blast of dark energy in his dragon head.

Lily charged up a Kamehameha Wave.

Megatronic Nightmare: You can't possibly withstand my full power! GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!

Megatronic Nightmare fired a massive blast of dark energy and Lily fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave and the blasts collided and Lily's overpowered his and it exploded in his face.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

It blew him into the armada of Broccoloid saucers and knocked him down.

Megatronic Nightmare: No…no more Optimus Prime! Please have mercy! I beg of you!

Optimus: Mercy? You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Megatron

Lily: I've had it with you Megatron! I will never forgive you for all the pain and suffering you caused to the universe!

Lily thought about all the terrible and dark deeds that Megatron caused to all of Cybertron and all of the Autobots and the Decepticons all throughout the years and she also thought about all the times Megatron tried to destroy the universe and kill everyone Optimus Prime and all his friends care about. She also thought about all the times Megatron tried to kill all her friends and everyone she cares about. She knew that Megatron was the ultimate evil of Cybertron and the most dangerous menace to the entire galaxy.

Then Lily screamed in a massive roar of unrelenting fury and she had her aura flare up in a massive explosion of energy and her hair turned aqua blue and grew down to her knees. She had lightning flicker all over her at an incredible rate and water swirled around her. Lily was now a Super Angel 3! And her power was incredible!

Megatronic Nightmare: What trickery is this!?

Lily: I am your end Megatron! Optimus, Lori, lets send this monster back to Hell!

Lori J.: With pleasure.

Optimus Prime: I agree. This ends here.

Lily gave Lori and Optimus Prime versions of Vector Prime's Time Sword.

Optimus Prime: We'll give you one last chance to surrender.

Megatronic Nightmare: Ha. You three are pathetic to the end.

He charged at them.

Optimus Prime: Very well. Then this shall be your end!

Optimus Prime slammed him with the sword and blew him back with incredible force.

Megatronic Nightmare: Such power! (Groans)

Megatronic Nightmare stopped.

Optimus Prime: You will always lose Megatron. You think of nothing but destruction. None of your victories last. You care about nothing but yourself. No one cares about you. The time has come to end your struggle.

Megatronic Nightmare: You're right old friend. (Forms a sword of dark energy) We've waged this war for far too long! (Glows in a dark purple aura)

Optimus Prime: Only one shall stand Megatron.

Lily: And it's not going to be you! (Flares up her Aqua blue aura)

Lori J.: You've tormented our universe for the last time! (Flares up a Crimson Red Aura)

Optimus Prime: It ends here! (Flares up a yellow aura)

Megatronic Nightmare: NEVER! (CHARGES AND SCREAMS)

Lily, Lori and Optimus Prime charged.

Optimus Prime: At last the Universe will be free of your evil!

Megatronic Nightmare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Optimus Prime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Lori J.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Megatronic Nightmare swung his sword. But Lily, Optimus and Lori's swords were too strong and they went through it and shattered it into a million pieces and they impaled the Megatronic Nightmare all the way through his black spark! He screamed in excruciating pain.

Lily: GO BACK TO HELL! AND STAY THERE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Lori J.: NEVER SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE ON OUR PLANET AGAIN!

Lily: THIS IS OUR UNIVERSE! AND YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE!

There was a massive explosion.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, the sun was rising over the horizon and the Megatronic Nightmare had 3 swords skewered all the way through him and his black spark. He was dying.

Megatronic Nightmare: I still function. (Weakly) You haven't won. Not while my spark... Still burns. (Laughs)

He was fading away.

Optimus Prime: You've fought well. Good bye Megatron.

Nicole sent Megatron's spirit into the River of Fire. He was gone for good.

Lily fell to the ground exhausted.

Lincoln rushed over to Lily.

Lincoln: Lily!

Optimus Prime: She's all right Lincoln. She's really exhausted.

Lincoln had tears of joy in his eyes.

Lincoln: Lily I'm so proud of you.

Lily: Thanks big brother.

Jared, Cornelia, Sam M, Laney, Riley and Ben as Wildvine were facing the Broccoloid Emperor.

Broccoloid Emperor: This world will be ours and humans will all be dead! Our ambition is to make the galaxy perfect for all vegetables.

Cornelia (clearly angry): ... Are you kidding me? Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! YOU JUST DROP YOUR BROCCOLI SPORES ON THE GROUND LIKE NOTHING!? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! TALKING ABOUT MAKING THE GALAXY A BETTER PLACE, YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE ONLY POISONING THE WORLD WITH YOUR SPORES AND PLANET DOMINATION CRAP! IF YOU WANNA MAKE THE GALAXY A BETTER PLACE, MAKE YOURSELVES BETTER PEOPLE: LEARN TO READ, FINISH YOUR EDUCATION, AND GET A DAMN JOB! AND IF YOU ALL CAN'T BRING YOURSEVES TO DO THAT, THEN YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF RETARDED PUSSBAGS!

We applauded for her.

Me: Well said Cornelia.

Nico: You tell her.

Megan: Way to lay down the law on him sis!

Irma: Corny, you know your parents aren't gonna be happy that you said some bad words, right?

Cornelia (smirks): It was worth it!

Cornelia fired blasts of bramble vines at him and Laney, Sam M., Wildvine and Riley slashed him with whips and vines.

Ruler: No! No! Leaf me alone! I don't dessert this!

(The girls' shadows fall over him on the end of this line, and one by one, they open wide for a huge final bite of mutant broccoli. The scepter falls to Blossom's feet and, after she looks at it as it glowed for a few more seconds, is reduced to mush by one well-placed stomp from her Mary Jane—the invasion is over.)

(Cut to a slow pan down a street full of cheering, celebrating kids. We all were cheering wildly. Buttercup is tossing a couple of them into the air, Bubbles is being tossed by two—one of them being the football kid—and Blossom is shaking hands with another.)

The Broccoloids all appeared as spirits.

Broccoli Leader (as a spirit): We will return! And when we do, we will... (Edzilla pours ketchup on him) What are you doing?

Edzilla: Ed want to eat Broccoli spirit with ketchup! (about to devour him)

Broccoli Leader (horrified): NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Nicole sealed them into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Narrator: So, with the Broccoloids devoured—

(Cut to a pan up a street full of recovering adults as he continues. The kids hug them. The football kid's father is a bit befuddled at finding a rabbit in the celebration.)

Narrator: —and the hypno-transmithesizer destroyed, the parents of Gotham Royal York awaken. And families once torn apart by war are reunited once again.

(Cut to the Professor and the girls doing some grocery shopping. Bubbles and Buttercup ride in the cart; Blossom floats along above it. Things have returned to normal as life continues after the girls have saved Gotham Royal York once more.)

Narrator: And as normal life resumes, we join the Utonium family on an outing to the supermarket.

Professor: Why don't you girls go pick out some cereal, and I'll meet you in the produce aisle.

Blossom: (as the girls zip away) Okay!

Professor: (to himself) We'll see if we can't find some greens they will eat.

(An o.c. commotion brings him up short; in the produce aisle, kids are ferociously digging into the fruits and vegetables on display. The girls are leading the offensive.)

Blossom: Give 'em heck, troops! We'll show 'em who's boss! You can never be too careful. (The Professor and several parents watch, completely stunned by this turnaround of their kids eating the greens that they hated only a day ago.)

Flint L.: (To the Viewers) Eat your vegetables. They are very good for you.

(The background for the end shot comes up.)

Narrator: And so once again the day is saved—

(Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Powerpuff Girls appear in their usual pose.)

Narrator: —thanks to the Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Powerpuff Girls!

(The background is chomped away in three huge bites; it ends up looking exactly as it did before, but now several kids have appeared below the girls.)

Narrator: And the hungry little tykes of Gotham Royal York.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I like broccoli just as much as anyone else. But that episode Beat Your Greens on the Powerpuff Girls was a funny one. We sure showed them huh? The fight with the Megatron Heartless was based on the final fight with Optimus Prime and Galvatron on Transformers Cybertron. That was an epic and awesome fight! We lifted our temporary ban on bad words now. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	677. The Great Race in A Cave

Part 1: The Poisonous Atmosphere of Pandora

* * *

It starts with the U.S.S. Valor flying in space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2579.6: The U.S.S. Valor is flying through space en route to the planet Pandora in the Alpha Centauri 4 and a half light-years away from Earth. Out mission is to find out if the planet is perfect for the upcoming death-defying challenges of Total Drama Galaxy.

Lincoln: So what is the Planet Pandora?

Me: From what I saw in the movie Avatar, it's a planet that is very much like Earth but it has an atmosphere poisonous to human life. It has 18% Carbon Dioxide, Nitrogen and Oxygen. 5.5% Xenon and 1% Methane and Hydrogen Sulfide. It's also 20% denser than Earth's.

Earth: Wow. That is amazing.

Me: It sure is.

Lincoln: And what year does the movie Avatar take place?

Me: 2154. 135 years into the future.

Lori: That's literally a long time.

Me: It sure is.

Lisa: 2nd Elder brother, we have appeared to have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We saw the planet Pandora up ahead and it was a breathtaking planet that looked very much like Earth. But it was in orbit around a blue Saturn-Size Gas Giant Planet called Polyphemus and it had 4 moons. It was literally beautiful.

Me: Wow!

Lori: It's literally beautiful.

Lisa: Indeed it is.

Me: Lets head down. Lisa, Lincoln, Laney, Lori, Lynn, you guys come with me. Nathaniel you have the conn.

Nathanial: Acknowledged Grandpa.

We went down to the planet and we had our exo packs on.

We landed on the planet and we saw that it was an awesome forest planet and it was loaded with dense jungles, strange floating mountains, massive trees that stuck out like sore thumbs, a breathtaking view of Polyphemus and 2 of the 4 moons.

Me: Wow! What a view!

Lincoln: This has to be the most beautiful planet I've ever seen.

Lori: It sure is.

Laney: It's magnificent.

We heard a thump and we saw in a crater, a huge mining vehicle and a bunch of dump trucks loaded with rocks.

Me: It's a huge mining operation. Just like in the movie.

Laney: What are those truck trucks loaded with?

Me: From what I remember they are loaded with a strange metallic element that was thought to have been fictitious: Unobtanium.

Lisa: Fascinating. That metallic substance is fictional. But with everything that's been happening over the course of the last 3 years, it's now real.

Me: It sure is Lisa. And believe it or not, it's worth it's weight in diamonds. It's priced at $20,000,000 per kilogram.

Lynn: Whoa! That is a lot of money.

Laney: It sure is.

Me: Lets go see where those trucks are going.

We followed the trucks and we were lead to a huge mining facility. We saw that it was a building from the 22nd century.

Me: This is a 22nd Century Mining Facility.

Laney: Why was this all set up here?

Me: If I remember what happened in the movie, this whole mining facility was built out here on Pandora to get Unobtanium. But they have a huge opposition from the natives that live here. They are a race of humanoid aliens that are similar and identical to that of the Native American Indians on Earth. They are called the Na'vi.

Lynn: Oh yeah. They were cool!

Lori: They literally were something.

Lisa: They were indeed a magnificent extraterrestrial species. Albeit a fictional one.

Me: But one thing still puzzles me. Let me see here.

I took off my mask and I took in a breath.

Me: (Inhales) Hey! I can breathe!

Laney: How can that be? This planet has an atmosphere that's poisonous to human life.

Me: That's what surprises me too.

J.D. 2: I can answer that. The Ebonwu Squadron has the ability to breathe on any type of planet. Regardless of what the atmospheric conditions or how inhospitable it may be.

Me: Wow! That's amazing!

J.D. 2: It sure is.

Me: I can breathe in any environment regardless of the conditions. So living on a planet that has an atmosphere poisonous to human life is a walk in the park for me.

Lincoln: J.D. that's so cool! Let me see if I can do it.

Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Laney and Lisa took off their masks and they can breathe in the poisonous air too!

Lincoln: We CAN breathe!

Lori: We literally can.

Laney: This is amazing!

Lynn: Wow! This is cool!

Lisa: Fascinating. The air may be toxic to humans but to us it's not.

Me: This is awesome. Lets go talk to whoever is in charge here.

We walked and I noticed that I was lighter on Pandora than on Earth.

Me: Wow. Do you guys feel lighter here than on Earth?

Lori: I sure do.

Me: It appears that the gravitational density is lighter here than on Earth.

I did a scan of Pandora and compared it to Earth. I discovered that Pandora is about the same size as the planet Venus and the gravity is 20% lighter than Earth's.

Me: Wow. Check this out.

I revealed the results and everyone was amazed.

Lincoln: So Pandora is smaller than Earth?

Me: That's right. Pandora is 9% smaller than Earth at about 11,447 kilometers or 0.8984 Earths.

Laney: So about 15/16 the size of the Earth.

Lisa: Ah. Close enough.

Me: That's right.

A mining truck came by us and we saw sticking into its huge time some huge arrows.

Me: Wow. These arrows are huge.

I pull one out and it was a big arrow. It was about 5 feet long and it had an arrowhead that was about 6 inches wide.

Me: Wow! These arrows are amazing! These are almost as big as spears!

Lori: That are just about that long.

Me: No kidding. And the craftsmanship is amazing.

I held onto it. We went into the mining facility and we were amazed at what we were seeing. We saw 22nd technology that was 135 years more advanced than anything we were familiar with.

Me: Wow. This is all amazing technology.

Lisa: Indeed. Even the technology in the city of Gotham Royal York has no comparison.

Laney: It sure is advanced.

We saw all kinds of equipment and more and we met some amazing people.

We saw an amazing creature in a tank with some kind of fluid.

Me: Wow.

Lori: What are these?

?: These are Avatars. They were grown with a mixture of human DNA and the DNA of the natives.

Me: Oh wow! Oh I'm sorry. J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Dr. Patel: Oh wow! It's an honor to have you all here. I'm Dr. Max Patel. I'm one of the heads of the Avatar Program.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

We found out that the Avatar Program was designed for human drivers to subconsciously link up to Human-Na'Vi creatures they call Avatars and the purpose of the Avatar program to try to get the Na'vi to relocate while they mine for Unobtanium.

Me: Wow! That's a huge deal. But something tells me that that's not gonna be an easy task.

Dr. Patel: It's not.

We went to talk with the owner of the facility and we were introduced to Mr. Parker Selfridge. Head of the Mining Operation on the planet Pandora. We talked to him about what was going on and more. But we recently found out that the relations with the Na'Vi and the Humans are only making things worse. They were getting along good at first. But things are starting to escaltate between the two races. And they are worried that a war may soon happen.

Me: Boy it sounds like you all have your hands full.

Parker: We do J.D. And we are worried that if this project doesn't go through, then we've had it.

Me: Looks like we got here just in time.

We discussed why we were on Pandora and Mr. Selfridge accepted it. But on one condition.

Me: What is your proposal?

Parker: We need your help to get the Na'Vi to listen to us so we can work together.

Me: It's not gonna be an easy task. But we're known all throughout the universe and we'll do everything we can. But you have the support of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Parker: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome. The Na'vi won't listen to you all, but I have a feeling they will listen to me.

The Loud siblings went back to the ship and I went to talk with the Na'vi. They were an amazing blue humanoid race and they were amazing creatures. I showed my wings and my symbol on my forehead and they knew who I was. Turns out I was inscribed into many of their art and it was in a prophecy that I would bring their race and another race that threatens them together. Their prophecy came true. I brought them both together and it was the beginning of an interplanetary friendship. I told the Na'vi about the ghost of Heather that is invading their land and I told them to let us worry about it when the time came.

* * *

Part 2: The Great Race in A Cave.

* * *

We were at the estate watching TV and reading books.

Me: So far things have been very quiet.

Then the Racing Channel came on.

Lana: Cool! It's the racing channel!

Billy Natson was on.

Billy Natson: Hey racing fans. We have quite a treat for you. We are in the Ural mountains of Central Russia and we are going to be racing through an amazing Cave. We are going to be racing through the largest and most treacherous cave system in the world. It's a race through the Cave Of Doom! The cave is called that because no one that has entered this cave has ever come out alive.

Me: Ooh that sounds like a great race!

Laney: (Gulp) That sounds like a scary cave.

Lucy: If it's dark I will love racing it.

Rocky: Me too.

Me: This is gonna be awesome! It's race time guys!

We cheered and we were in our roadsters and we were off to the Ural Mountains in Russia.

* * *

Central Russia

* * *

We were in our roadsters and it was an awesome time. We were at the entrance to the largest cave system in the world: The Nukoma Cave, also known as THE CAVE OF DOOM! They call it that because anyone that entered it never came out alive.

Tracks, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were participating in the race and so was Cheetah, Scream, Lasher, Fuzzy and his nephews, Breach, Ace, Bleez, Frightwig, Stalker, Kraven, Phage, Calypso, and Toxin.

Cheetah's roadster was called Cheetah's Prowling Speeder and it was a yellow car with black and orange spots and it had a cheetah tail on the back spoiler and cheetah ears over the lights. The lights were cat eyes. It had the number 72 on it.

Scream's roadster was called Donna Diego's Screaming Storm and it a black and yellow car with lashing spear tentacles on the side and Symbiote tentacles on the back. It had the number 48 on it.

Lasher's roadster was called Ramon Hernandez's Whiplashing Roadbleeder and it was a green-blue and black car with scythe blade tentacles on the side and Symbiote Tentacles on the back. It had the number 95 on it.

Fuzzy and His Nephew's all drive one car and it was called The Lumpkin's Meatstorming Battlecruiser and it was a pink car with many kinds of meats on the sides and all kinds of stuff you would find on the farm. There were 2 sidecars on both sides and in them were Scuzzy and Wuzzy and there was a top car on top of the car behind Fuzzy with Cuzzy in it. The three of them had meat ray blasters on them. The car had the number 123 on it.

Breach's roadster was called Breach's Interdimensional Portal Skimmer and it was a black and red car with her two big arms on the sides as rails and there were her portals on the sides. And the number 113 was on it.

Ace's roadster was called Mariah's Psychic Roadwarper. It was a purple car with a big eye in the front and it had hypnotic spirals on the sides and the number 66 on it.

Bleez's car was called Bleez's Raging Bonecrushing Bloodcruiser. It was a red car with bones and blood on the sides and her wings were on the back and the headlights were red like blood and the symbol of the Red Lantern Corps was on the front hood. It had the number 79 on it.

Frightwig's car was called Frightwig's Hair Raising Pummeler. It was an orange and yellow car with her hair tentacles on the sides and the heads of Thumbskull and Acid Breath were on the back. The number 342 was on it.

Stalker's car was called Stalker's Jungle Deathstormer. It was a green car with symbols of all the animals of the animal kingdom on it and leaves were on the back spoiler. It had the number 73 on it.

Kraven and Calypso are in the same car. It's called Kraven and Calypso's Jungle Shredder. It's a green car with animals and leaves on it and leaves were on the sides. The number 777 was on it.

Phage's car was called Carl Mach's Viral Road Decayer. It was a black and yellow car with Symbiote tentacles and vicious fangs on the radiator grate. It had the number 654 on it.

Toxin's car was called Patrick Mulligan's Bloody Road Poisoner. It was a black and red car with Symbiote tentacles on the sides and the number 400 on it.

Drag Strip: Hope you guys don't mind us participating in the race. We haven't been in one since the Speed Planet.

Me: I can tell. It's good for you all to get a good race every now and then.

Drag Strip: That's true.

Override: I haven't had a fun race in a long time.

Bumblebee: This is a first for me.

Override's hood opened and in it was Lori Jimenez.

Lori J.: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Lori. I didn't know you and Override were gonna join as well.

?: She'll be buried six feet under when we run her off the road.

Me saw a rickety go cart and in it were two kids. They were the two ruthless bullies from The Little Rascals and they hate everyone that races: BUTCH & WOIM.

Me: I know you two! You're Butch & Woim. The worst cheating racers in the history of go kart racing.

Butch: That's right and when you lose we're going to kill you.

Me: Don't count on it you little brats.

Override: You kids have no idea who you are up against.

We saw Dick Dastardly drive up.

Me: Dick Dastardly, we haven't seen you since the Gotham Royal York 500.

Dick Dastardly: That's right and I have a score to settle with all of you.

Bumblebee: Bring it on you villainous freak!

Bowser Jr.: These races are actually similar to those Mario Kart tournaments I participated in.

Wildrider: Really?

Bowser Jr.: Remind me to show you some of the games sometime.

Breakdown: I don't know about this. What if the cave's too small for us?

Motormaster: Relax, Breakdown. I'm sure the cave won't be that small.

Me: It won't be Motormaster. This is gonna be so much fun!

Superman and Shazam were in the crowd watching.

Superman: Shazam, I want to say that I'm sorry.

Shazam: For what?

Superman: You were right back then. It was wrong of me to just blindly attack Luthor, and I'm sorry for how I treated you back there. You were right to try calling me out on all of that.

Shazam: Yeah, I can. You just made a mistake… and so did I. I know it was wrong of me to just attack you, but you were out of line. But… I know that I shouldn't have been trusting of Luthor. And so, I'm sorry too.

Superman: So I guess we're even.

Shazam: Yeah. But lets root for J.D.

Superman: Yeah.

Billy Natson appeared.

Billy: And welcome to one of the most interesting races in Roadster Racing history. Hello. I'm Billy Natson and we are going to be racing through the infamous Nukoma Cave, the Cave of Doom. With us we have the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm and their magnificent roadster racers. You ready to have a good race J.D.?

Me: I sure am Billy! Lets burn some rubber!

Everyone cheered!

Billy: I love that racing spirit. I noticed that Lily is not here.

Me: Yeah she exhausted herself during an invasion with Broccoli Aliens. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

Billy: Ah. That's understandable. And I'm sure she's watching us right now.

And he is right. Back at the estate, Lily was resting in her bed after exhausting herself during the fight with the Broccoloid Invaders and the Heartless Megatron. She was drinking some tea. She was watching the race on TV.

Lynn Sr. came in.

Lynn Sr.: How are you feeling sweetie?

Lily: I'm almost better daddy.

Lynn Sr.: That's good. I'm sorry you couldn't race with everyone today. But they'll be back.

Back in the race we were ready.

Krysta: And are we ready?

We revved up our engines.

Krysta: On your mark...

Me: (To Butch and Woim) You two are going to eat my dust!

Butch: We'll see.

Krysta: Get set...

We were ready to burn rubber.

She waved the flag.

Krysta: REV UP AND GO!

We put the pedal to the metal and we were off.

Billy: AND THEY'RE OFF!

We entered the cave and it was a breathtaking marvel. It took thousands, maybe millions of years to form it. We entered the cave and the ceiling of the cave was covered in razor sharp stalactites. The stalactites, stalagmites and columns were absolutely amazing.

Me: Wow! What a cave.

Lana: I would love going into a cave like this.

Cheetah: It sure is amazing.

Laney: I can't believe it took so long to form a cave of this magnitude.

Me: Caves take thousands of years to form and it probably took millions of years for this cave to form.

Lisa: That is a good assumption.

Then a stalactite fell from the ceiling.

Me: Look out!

We dodged it and it hit one of the other racers cars.

Me: That was a close one.

KABOOM!

The other racers car exploded into a fireball. He got out safely.

Me: That was a close one.

Dick Dastardly fired lasers at the stalactites and made them fall.

Sideswipe transformed and fired lasers at the falling stalactites and blew them apart. He transformed back.

Nico: Good save Sideswipe.

Sideswipe: You're welcome guys.

Smokescreen (smugly): Good thing my vehicle mode's speed has increased since meeting J.D. and the others. At this rate, I'll be the first Autobot to cross the finish line.

Lola: Don't count on it Smokescreen.

Sideswipe: Come on, Sunstreaker, step on it!

Sunstreaker: If you hadn't forced me to look at that section of the cave back there, I'd be ahead now!

Sideswipe: Neither of us'll win at this rate!

Dick Dastardly: Drat! We'll have to do something else to stop them Muttley.

We then entered another part of the cave and it was pitch black dark. It was so dark that we couldn't see anything in front of our faces.

Nico: Man it's really dark in here! I can't see a thing in here.

Me: Good thing our cars come equipped with nocturnal scopes that enable us to see in the dark.

I pressed a button and a scope came up to my eyes and I saw everything in the dark. It was like the vision of Riddick. He can see everything in the dark.

Me: Wow. This nocturnal scope can see everything in this level of darkness.

Lynn: This is so cool.

Lucy: I don't need to use a scope. My eyes enable me to see in the dark.

Drag Strip: Hurry up, Dead End or I'll beat you to the finish line!

Dead End: So? Big deal. Beat me!

Then we felt a rise in temperature.

Me: Whew! Man it's getting hot.

Lincoln: Yeah. How hot is it?

I looked at a temperature gauge.

Me: 485˚ Fahrenheit!? How did it get so hot!?

Lisa: There must be a pocket of molten magma ahead.

I lifted my nocturnal scope and saw a red incandescent light coming from another room.

Me: If that's the case it's time to cool down. Here we go.

We pressed some buttons and an insulated dome formed over us and it had a viewing window in it. We went into the room and we saw a race road that goes right over a huge lake of lava!

Me: Wow!

Luna: It's a lake of lava!

Me: We're 25,000 feet below the surface of the Earth and this cave goes through a volcano.

Lincoln: This is so amazing!

Lola: It sure is Linky.

Varie: Boy it's really hot in here.

Luan: There's no Cooling down from this one! (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

We saw erupting geysers of lava come out of the lake and it was like we were taking a glimpse of the fiery pits of Hell itself.

Then massive lava bombs exploded out of the lava lake and rained down onto us.

Me: Incoming!

We saw them coming and we dodged them and they hit the road in huge fiery explosions and lava globs rained down too.

We got out of the room of lava and we went into the fourth room. It was the most magnificent and most dazzling crystal cave we had ever seen! There were massive crystals all over the room. It was much bigger than the Crystal Cave in Chihuahua, Mexico.

Me: Wow!

Lori: This is literally the most amazing crystal cave ever!

Leni: These crystals are totes beautiful.

Lincoln: I can't believe it took thousands of years to form these crystals.

Me: Actually these are all diamonds. And it took 3.3 billion years to form all these.

Lisa: That is correct. The process of forming solid carbon into diamonds takes 1.8 to 3.3 billion years for geothermal heat and pressure to compress carbon into diamond crystal.

Me: Wow. So 75% of the time it took the Earth to form.

Lisa: Correct.

Butch: It's time to cheat!

Woim: You got it.

Butch and Woim had blades form on their tires.

Carol saw the race from a drone hovering over us.

Carol: J.D., Butch and Woim are fighting dirty! They have blades on their tires!

Me: I see them!

Motormaster: If Butch and Woim want to play dirty, we can stoop to their level!

Drag Strip: You guys continue on ahead. We're gonna show those two cheaters what happens when they mess with the Stunticons!

Me: Show no mercy Drag Strip!

We floored it.

And Drag Strip fired lasers from his engine and they hit the back of Butch and Woim's car and set it on fire. Their car exploded and flipped them over and they crashed.

Wildrider: You assholes messed with the wrong racers! HAHAHAHAHA!

Nico: Butch and Woim, you two have failed this race!

Lori J.: Serves those two right.

Override: You said it little sister.

Me: You mess with the fire of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we will burn you.

We got to the final room. The most deadliest room of them all. It was loaded with all kinds of dangerous obstacles. There were all kinds of Cave Monsters, Millions of bats and cave dragons. We dodged all of them. We saw the finish line up ahead and Dick Dastardly and he was setting up explosives.

Dick Dastardly: This race is all mine for the win. (Evil Laughter)

But Fu saw what he was gonna do.

Fu: Heads up J.D.! Dick Dastardly is gonna blow up the cave and block the road so he can take the race.

Me: Not for long Fu.

I pressed a button and fired a laser and it hit the detonator plunger and it exploded in his face.

Me: Nice try Dastardly.

Dick Dastardly: DRAT! DRAT! DRAT! AND TRIPLE DRAT!

Billy Natson: And here comes the first racer to cross the finish line! It's Nico Chan!

Everyone cheered wildly! We defied the impossible and made it out of the most dangerous and treacherous cave in the world.

Nico: I won!

Billy Natson: And in a tie for 2nd it's J.D. Knudson, Laney Loud and Lori Jimenez and Override!

Me: Yeah! This was so awesome!

Override: This was a fun race Lori.

Lori J.: It sure was Override.

Everyone did the impossible and made it out of the cave!

Nico was presented with the trophy. It was a magnificent gold trophy with a blue Swarovsky Crystal cluster and a race car zooming around it. Nico also got $50,000,000.00 in cash.

Butch and Woim arrived last and their racer was completely destroyed and burned. It fell apart when they got to the finish line. They walked up to us.

Butch: It ain't right. We went through all that trouble to get your race car design right and you still win!

Me: You two should realize that cheaters never prosper.

Laney: That's right. You don't deserve to be in any race at all. Because you two don't play fair.

Butch: Yeah? Well you better brace yourself. Because now I'm going to kill you all you fuckers!

Laney: We would like to see you try!

Butch tried to throw a punch but Laney dodged it and she grabbed his arm and flipped him and she broke his arm and the bone was sticking out of his arm. And then she punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Me: Nice work Laney.

Luna grabbed Woim and he had a look of fear on his face.

Numbuh 1 arrived and with his was Sector R from Moscow, Russia.

Numbuh 1: We'll take it from here guys. We'll take these two to their parents.

Numbuh 521: (Russian Accent) Yes comrades of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We contacted their parents and they are in lot of trouble.

Me: Thank you uh..

Numbuh 1: Oh I'm sorry J.D. This is Yulia Petrakov. She's also Numbuh 521 and the leader of Sector R in Russia.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Numbuh 521: Likewise comrade J.D.

Me: Is this the first time an international sector of the Kids Next Door reported kids to their parents?

Numbuh 1: Yes. It's a first for the organization. These two are looking at being grounded until they are 18.

Me: Well good riddance to bad rubbish.

Varie: Yep.

Sailor Mars: This race was sure awesome. (To the Viewers) Remember this guys. Cheaters never Prosper.

Lincoln: You said it Rei.

Me: But great job man. You won your first ever race.

Nico: I sure did. It was so cool!

Me: It sure was.

Nico: And I also caught a Suicune and a Raikou.

Me: Awesome! Now we both have the 3 Legendary Wolves.

Nico: We sure do.

* * *

We went back home.

We walk in and Lily was watching TV in the Living Room.

Me: Hey Lily.

Lily: Hey J.D. I saw the race! You guys were awesome!

Varie: Thanks Lily.

Lily: You're welcome Varie and Nico congratulations on winning. You did great!

Nico: Thanks Lily. It's my first ever race.

Me: You were awesome buddy.

Nico: Thanks man.

Later we were celebrating at the Burping Burger.

Me: That was an awesome race.

Nico: It sure was. That cave was a breathtaking marvel. And we killed two birds with one stone. Dick Dastardly lost another race and 2 cheating bullies have been grounded and placed on 24/7 supervised grounding. They will never be trusted again and permanently banned from racing.

Me: Well said man.

Laney: Did I go overboard with breaking Butch's arm like that?

Luna: No way Lanes. He deserved it for being a cheater.

Sam S.L.: You got that right Lunes.

Vince: Those two give racers all over the place a really bad name.

Me: Well said partner.

Carol: They sure do.

Me: Yep.

We had a great celebration.

At the houses of Butch and Woim they were at the dining room tables eating Brussels Sprouts and their parents were really mad at them. When they were returned to their homes, they paid the price: Grounded for life with no hope for TV or dessert. They can never be trusted again and they were placed on 24/7 supervised grounding. Butch's arm was in a sling.

Butch: I hate Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I will have my revenge.

Butch's mom: Shut up and eat your Brussels Sprouts!

Woim was locked in a cage and he had all his stuff but his bed taken away.

Woim: I HATE YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Woim's Dad: SHUT UP IN THERE!

SERVES YOU PISSWORMS RIGHT!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I got the idea for part 1 from the movie Avatar. One of the most awesome Science Fiction Movies of all time. It was awesome and I loved it! 2009's Avatar was the biggest and most awesome movie ever! The Avatar Part is the Prequel to the upcoming Total Drama Galaxy Saga we have in the drawing board stages. The Cave Race came to me as I was working on a recent chapter. I included the bullies from The Little Rascals - Butch and Woim to add some excitement. I've known that movie The Little Rascals since I was a little kid and it was awesome and so funny! That movie was made in 1994 and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Avatar and The Little Rascals belong to their rightful owners.


	678. Alien Hero of Metro City

It starts in another city. We were walking in Metro City and it was an awesome and amazing city. It was also located just outside of Detroit.

Me: Wow. Look at this place. Metro City is just like it was in the movie.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Lana: I love that movie Megamind.

Lola: It was so awesome!

Then we were greeting by the famous former supervillain now superhero: MEGAMIND!

Megamind: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! On behalf of the citizens here, welcome to Metrocity!

Minion: It's Metro City, sir.

Me: Megamind it's such an honor.

Megamind: We were told so much about all your deeds and achievements. You all are an amazing inspiration.

Me: Thank you Megamind.

Kim Possible (to Megamind): Has anyone told you that you look like a nice version of Dr. Drakken.

Megamind: You're the first one. I actually laughed when I heard that you guys got him grounded!

We laughed.

Me: Yeah Drakken got what was coming to him.

Nico: Is Metro Man still around here?

Megamind: He actually decided to retire and live a normal life.

Me: Well that's understandable. I'm glad he wants to settle down.

Lori: Me too.

* * *

Megamind took us to his special cave lair and it was amazing.

Batman: I have to admit, Megamind. Your hideout is similar to the Batcave.

Megamind: I know, right? Except without all the bats.

Me: It is an amazing feat. We met all kinds of superheroes and supervillains and they had all kinds of amazing feats.

Volcana: That's right J.D.

Megamind: It sure is amazing.

Me: Yep.

* * *

We were now at Metro Man's mansion and it was as amazing and big as the estate.

Me: Wow! Look at this mansion.

Megamind: Yeah this is the mansion of Metro Man.

We rang the doorbell and it opened and we went in. We were amazed by the amazing interior of the mansion.

Me: Wow!

Laney: What an amazing house.

Lola: It's just as amazing as home.

Lana: I'll say.

Lisa: This is all a magnificent and beautiful piece of architectural engineering.

With us was Lisa's Best Friend in Kindergarten Darcy Helmandollar.

Darcy: It sure is Lisa. I love this house.

Lincoln: I do too.

Metro Man: (Offscreen) It is an amazing house.

We saw Metro Man in the flesh.

Me: Metro Man. It's such an honor.

Metro Man: You too J.D. And Team Loud Phoenix Storm welcome to my home.

Me: Thank you Metro Man.

Metro Man had us in his living room and we were talking about our adventures.

Metro Man: Wow. You all have done it all and more.

Me: We sure have and we don't like to brag.

Metro Man: That's good. And J.D. I also heard that you gave your heart to a young girl.

Me: I sure did. She was dying and Flint Marko was touched by it. Everyone says it was the one of the most selfless deeds I ever did.

Lana: Penny goes to our class and she is doing much better than ever.

Lola: J.D.'s heart is doing well for her. But it also gave her powers.

Me: It was a side effect of the transplant and the blood I gave her. Also because of my immortality and invincibility, my organs regenerate.

Metro Man: You are a truly gifted man J.D.

Me: Oh thank you Metro Man.

Then 3 girls flew in over our heads laughing and having fun and they were firing lasers from their fingers and eyes. They had black hair and blue eyes and they had red, blue and green clothes on.

Me: Wow!

Metro Man: Oh these are my kids. The one in the red summer shirt is Michelle. The one in the blue sweater is Sierra and the one in the green t-shirt with the dark red leaf on it is Tiffany.

Me: Wow! They are adorable and they have inherited your powers.

Metro Man: They are my little super heroines.

Me: They sure have a lot of energy.

Varie: They sure do.

They landed and they were triplets.

Michelle: Oh wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor.

Sierra: You guys are our heroes!

Tiffany: You all have such amazing skills!

Me: I'm glad we all have some fans.

Michelle: You guys are awesome! We saw all your adventures.

Tiffany: And they are so awesome!

Maria was feeding her Horsea.

Maria: You sure are very hungry Horsea.

Then explosions were heard as the whole city is under peril.

Me: Uh oh! We got trouble.

Then a television broadcast came on. It was evil supervillain Hal Stewart A.K.A. Tighten!

Tighten: Megamind! I am broadcasting to you to call you out. I'm going to kill you for everything you've done to me and after I kill you I'm going to destroy this fucking planet and kill you all! You better come or I will kill everyone! (Evil laughter)

The broadcast turned off.

Me: This guy is pure evil!

My dark orb detector found out that he has a dark orb.

Me: He has a Dark Orb. It must've given him his powers back.

Lori: I never saw the movie. But who is this Tighten jerk?

Megamind: He was once Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart.

He was introduced as simply being Roxanne Ritchi's nerdy cameraman, Hal. He clearly has a crush on her, but his attempts at flirting with Roxanne only makes her very uncomfortable. While Roxanne is snooping around the headquarters of the film's protagonist, the supervillain known as Megamind, Hal accidentally gets hit by Megamind's serum, which gave him the powers of the seemingly deceased superhero Metro Man.

Megamind was planning on creating a new superhero to face after feeling isolated of his victory against Metro Man, so he tracks Hal to his apartment building and manipulates him by taking on the guise of his "Space Dad". Megamind attempts to train Hal into a hero, but unknown to Megamind, Hal is not as noble or just as Metro Man. However, Megamind believes that Hal is ready, and gives him a red-and-white suit and the name "Titan", which Hal misinterprets as "Tighten".

However, it turns out that Hal only wanted to take the superhero gig to "get the girl" by winning Roxanne's heart. The first thing he does is kidnap Roxanne under the pretense of 'rescuing' her, dropping her several times only to catch her again. Hal then reveals his identity to Roxanne, but gets rejected for his recklessness, causing him to fly away in anger. Roxanne then continues on dating Bernard (who is actually Megamind in disguise), much to Hal's disappointment and anger.

Believing that being a hero means to get the girl for himself rather than fighting for the greater good, Hal decides he is better off being a villain and goes on an unseen crime spree. After leaving Megamind waiting for several hours, Tighten meets the villain in his home. He reveals his true intentions of why he took the gig and offers a partnership with Megamind, with him as the muscular brawn and Megamind as the 'brain with glasses'. Horrified and outraged that his 'hero' turned out to be a selfish person, Megamind refuses and instead goads Tighten into a fight by revealing that he's both Space-Dad and Bernard in disguise and that he's the one who gave Tighten the powers in the first place.

As planned, Tighten battles Megamind, but with much more rage and anger then Metro Man ever did. Megamind is quickly defeated and awaits to go to jail again, but this doesn't change Tighten's decision to become a villain as the battle had instead increased his anger, and that he wants to kill Megamind rather than having him arrested. Horrified, Megamind intends to recapture Tighten by trapping him on a copper failsafe sphere, after learning that copper is Metro Man's weakness, but this fails, forcing Megamind to escape. Megamind eventually finds out that Metro Man is actually alive, having faked his weakness of copper and his death to retire being a superhero and focus on a career in music, as he felt tired battling Megamind and that he never had a choice of what he wants to be in life.

With Megamind on the run, the towns people initially congratulate Tighten for freeing them from Megamind, but Tighten responds that he is actually taking over as the new villain and starts off by violently flicking the Mayor off with his finger, much to everyone's shock. Without hesitation, Tighten terrorizes Metro City by burning the name 'Tightenville' into the ground in colossal letters, causing more damage to the city than Megamind has ever done. As such, the citizens attempt to evacuate the city to avoid getting into Tighten's wrath.

Feeling remorseful for letting this happen, Megamind turns himself back to prison, and Roxanne, feeling guilty for hurting Tighten's feelings, attempts to take action by appealing to Tighten's conscience. Unfortunately, Tighten denies that he has any good in him, and acts purely out of spite from being rejected by her. Tighten then kidnaps Roxanne and straps her to the radio tower where she rejected him, threatening to kill her if Megamind doesn't arrive to fight him.

Seeing this on TV, Megamind decides to take responsibility for his actions and arrives in usual flamboyant style. He enacts a plan into freeing Roxanne and trying to stop Tighten. Tighten apparently crushes him with the radio tower, but he turns out to be Megamind's right-hand man, Minion, in disguise. Tighten nearly kills Roxanne by shoving a bus, but Metro Man suddenly appears, splitting the bus into two, saving Roxanne. Tighten is frightened into fleeing by Metro Man's orders, but realizes that it's the real Megamind in disguise after the hero tells him to leave 'Metrocity'.

Tighten fights Megamind again and nearly kills him, but ultimately fails. Upon remembering where he left his defuser gun the night Roxanne dumped him after his Bernard disguise faltered away, Megamind takes the weapon, but Tighten throws him up into the sky before turning his rage towards Roxanne, hoping to finish her off. However, Megamind appears in front of Tighten after temporarily dehydrating himself to land himself into the water fountain where Roxanne is standing. After re-hydrating instantly, Megamind uses the defuser gun to remove all of the unearned powers from Tighten, rendering him powerless and reverting him back to Hal for good. Having reveled in his real victory, Megamind saves Minion by throwing him into the water fountain, since he knows that fish need water to survive.

In the end after Hal's defeat, Megamind gets his Brainbots to repair all the damage he and Hal has done to Metro City, and he is praised as the new hero by everyone (including a disguised Metro Man). As for Hal, he is imprisoned in Megamind's old cell, serving a life sentence as punishment for his crimes against Metro City. He is seen Dancing in Megamind's old cell at the end of the movie back to his old self.

Me: So he got his powers back through a dark orb and is back to get revenge.

Nico: We have to stop this guy!

Me: And we will.

Metro Man (smiles): You know what? Maybe I can help protect the city one last time. Alongside you guys, of course.

Me: It would be an honor.

Metro Man put on his superhero uniform one last time.

Me: Lets get this clod.

Metro Man: You got it J.D.

We shook hands.

Michelle: That's our heroes and our daddy.

Me: You're more than welcome to join us girls.

Michelle: Really?

Me: Sure. We're more than willing to give you all a shot.

Sierra: Oh it's an honor!

Me: Lets waste this dirtbag!

We went out into the city.

* * *

Tighten was causing all kinds of mayhem all over the city. He was destroying cars and buildings like there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly he was punched in the face with devastating force and he crashed into a building and it crashed onto him.

He got out of the rubble and saw us.

Tighten: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Metro Man! Megamind! Now I can get my revenge!

Me: You will pay for all the crimes you've done Tighten.

Megamind: You got what was coming to you Hal. Metro Man is a better hero than you!

Tighten: I hate you Megamind!

Megamind flew at him and he had a dark blue aura flare up and he punched Tighten in the face with devastating force and he crashed into a car and it exploded and he had a nasty black eye.

Megamind: Wow! Did I suddenly get stronger?

Me: You got a boost of power from his hatred Megamind. When you are with us we have the ability to get stronger from hatred. We absorb Negative Energy and convert it into positive energy and it makes us more powerful.

Megamind: I guess that's why I can punch harder now.

Me: Yep.

Michelle: That is awesome!

Megamind: I like it.

Tighten got up and looked at us with incredible rage.

Tighten (to Megamind): Do you know how much I hate you, Megamind?

Megamind (smirks as his aura flares up): No. But do remind me.

Tighten: I had all the power in the world. But you had to go and take it all away! But now that I have it back, I'm gonna make sure it stays that way. Starting with killing you!

Metro Man looked at him with a glare.

Tighten (to Metro Man): That look doesn't scare me anymore, you phony! Haven't you heard the news? Metro Man's gone!

Me: Enough you fucking FREAK!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel and we some of us transformed.

Tighten: I'm not alone this time!

Tighten summoned numerous Soldier Heartless.

Me: Now it's on!

We went at the Soldier Heartless and slashed them all apart and we got a massive power boost from each one we killed.

Nico punched Tighten in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

Edzilla (grabs Tighten by the cape): ED SMASH SUPERMAN RIPOFF!

Tighten: Hey! I am not like Superman! (Edzilla slams him into the ground)

Tighten got up.

Tighten (grabs Shockwave by the throat): When you see your pal Megatron in Hell, tell him that the rest of his former lackies will be joining him soon!

Shockwave punched him off.

Shockwave: You can tell him that youself!

Nico: Hal Stewart, you have failed this city!

Tighten: You think I care?!

Nico: You should. You know, you can play the cold blooded villain all you like. But deep down, you're just a sad little man who takes his problems out on others. You're not even worth killing after we defeat you! You are just a worthless little fucked up nerd with a major drinking problem and can't even get himself a girlfriend! No wonder Roxanne dumped you. You little freak!

WHOA! THAT IS A LOW BLOW!

Then Tighten screamed in so much rage and ballistic fury that it was unbelievable!

We killed all the Soldier Heartless.

Me: That's that for the Soldier Heartless.

?: But that's not the worst of your problems.

We then saw another Heartless and it was someone that we recognized!

The Heartless that appeared was fat and smelled like rotten limburger cheese with zombies like features. Ironhide recognized the Heartless.

Ironhide (shocked): Stinky Pete?!

Stinkstorm Golddigger: Ironhide. Shame that Woody isn't here. But I'll gladly kill you instead for killing me!

Buzz: You make me sick Stinky Pete! And this smell is perfect for your personality!

Me: Yeah! But you look like someone put a balloon that was filled with raw sewage down your throat and shoved you into a vat of rotten Limburger Cheese and left you there for 50 years!

Lincoln was gagging at the smell Stinkstorm Golddigger was giving off and Lola was hurling her guts out.

Stinkstorm Golddigger lunged at Ironhide.

Stinkstrom Golddigger (pins Ironhide down with his pickaxe): Not so tough without your cannons, are you?

Ironhide: I don't need them to take you out!

Ironhide kicked him and sent him crashing into a building.

Me: Combo time!

Outback: You got it J.D.

Wasp: Lets get him!

Wasp flew into Outback's gun and Outback fired her.

Outback and Wasp: WASP CANNON SWARMDEATH!

Barricade (2007) Our turn!

Barricade fired his lasers and Maria fired a blast of water.

Barricade (2007) and Maria: MAELSTROM LASERCYCLONE DEATHSAW!

The techniques combined and slashed apart the Stinkstorm Golddigger to pieces and killed him.

Buzz: Never torment us again Stinky Pete!

Nicole: And he won't ever again Buzz.

Nicole sent the spirit of Stinky Pete into the River of Fire. He will never return.

Nicole: Burn in eternal Hell you defective toy.

* * *

Back in the fight with Nico and Tighten, Tighten roared in so much rage and ballistic fury that it was completely unbelievable! Tighten flew at him and Nico punched him in the face and fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him. Michelle, Sierra and Tiffany flew at Tighten and punched him with devastating force and kicked him in the face. Nico punched him in the face again and fired a blast of energy and it exploded in his face.

KRABOOOMMM!

Me: Final Smash time!

Megamind: Oh this is gonna be awesome! MINDSTORM DEATHRAY!

Megamind fired a blue laser blast from his huge head and it hit Tighten and exploded in his face.

KRABOOOM!

Me: Awesome!

Then we got a surprising shock when we saw Darcy fly up to Tighten and she punched him square in the face with incredible force! Knocking out all his teeth! Tighten then fired a laser vision blast that hit her in the right arm and she went at him and kicked him square in the crotch!

Superman: My turn! GRAND LASER BLAST!

Superman fired a massive laser vision blast and it hit him in the eyes and burned them and permanently blinded him.

Metro Man punched him.

Metro Man: Ready for our grand finale final smash kids?

Michelle: You know it daddy!

Sierra: This is gonna be awesome!

Tiffany: Let us at him!

Metro Man: Lets get him!

Michelle fired a red laser from her hand.

Sierra fired a green laser blast and Tiffany fired a blue laser and they focused all three blasts into a superlaser blast and Metro Man fired a white laser.

Metro Man, Michelle, Sierra and Tiffany: PRISMATIC SUPERLASER SHOT!

The lasers converged, focused and fired at Tighten and they hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Tighten was defeated. The Dark Orb that was inside Tighten shattered and was destroyed and we got a major power boost.

We landed.

Lisa saw Darcy and she then got a surprising shock when she saw her arm. She saw that there were wires and chips in it and they were repairing themselves!

Lisa: (Gasp) Sweet mother of all things in science!

Me: What is it Lisa?

We saw the robot parts in Darcy and we were amazed.

Me: Oh my gosh. Darcy you're a cyborg.

Darcy: Yes I am.

My computer eyes turned on and it showed that Darcy was a full fledged cyborg and her bones were now a metallic endoskeleton and her organs were all fully artificial. (Think of Bicentennial Mans Artificial Organs) She was essentially immortal. This kind of technology was 100 years more advanced than anything we were familiar with in the fields of robotics.

Me: Wow. Darcy how did this happen to you?

Darcy: 6 months ago I was in a nasty car accident and I was badly hurt. I was made a cyborg as a result.

Me: That's amazing.

Nico: Darcy this is so amazing for you.

Lisa: It is. And you have all kinds of amazing abilities because of it.

Darcy: You're not afraid?

Lisa: Negative Darcy. You are still and always will be my best friend regardless.

Me: That's right and we have a cyborg Lincoln that is on our team.

Vince: You have been given a great gift. And with great power comes a great responsibility.

Me: That's right partner.

Darcy: Thanks guys.

We went up to Hal and he was now stripped of his powers. With us was Roxanne. They looked at him with extreme hatred. Then...

CRUNCH!

Nico and Roxanne kick him right where the sun doesn't shine with devastating force and it had a sickening crunch. We winced when we heard that.

Hal: (Squeaking) Mommy.

Me: Oooh! That must've hurt!

Roxanne (Megamind): You are the worst monster ever! WE ARE FINISHED YOU ASSHOLE!

We cheered for her.

Me: Well said.

Then Michelle, Sierra and Tiffany jumped onto his crotch and slammed into it with devastating force and completely crushed his manhood with an extremely sickening crunch!

 **CRUNCH!**

Me: (Winces) OOOH!

Nico: (Winces) OUCH!

Lincoln: (Winces) THAT MUST'VE REALLY HURT!

Michelle: You make me sick you freak!

Sierra: No one hurts our city and gets away with it.

Tiffany: YEAH!

Megamind: That's telling him. (To the Viewers) They sure have spunk. And it goes to show you that teamwork can overcome many obstacles.

Me: Yep.

I gave Nico two Pokeballs with a Yanma and a Quagsire in them.

Me: Metro Man it was such an honor to have you fight alongside us.

Metro Man: You too J.D. It was such an honor to work with you.

We shook hands and Tiffany, Sierra, Michelle and Darcy were made honorary members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Hal Stewart was condemned to the Neptune Prison for all eternity.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Megamind was an awesome movie from 2010 and Will Ferrell, Tiny Fay, Jonah Hill, David Cross and Brad Pitt did a great job and it's too bad that this movie was so underrated. But this movie was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Megamind belongs to DreamWorks Animation, Paramount Pictures and Tom McGrath.


	679. Racing Hearts

Note: This takes place before Sam Strikes Back

* * *

[It starts at the Knudson-Loud-Anderson estate. Lori knocks on the bathroom door.]

 **Lori:** "Come on, Leni, hurry up. Other people live in this house too, you know."

[Leni appears on the stairs.]

 **Leni:** "But Lori, Mom said no running on the stairs."

 **Lori:** "Oh. Sorry, Leni. I didn't real... Wait. If you're not hogging the bathroom, who is?"

[The door opens and reveals Luna, with her robe and a face mask.]

 **Luna:** "It's me, dude."

 **Lori:** "Luna? Are you... primping?"

Me, Varie and Laney appear.

Me: What you getting ready for Luna?

 **Luna:** "I'm just getting ready for the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest. Sam's my partner, s-so I want to look good."

 **Lori:** "Sam? Shut up."

 **Leni:** "Tell us everything."

[Lori and Leni enter the bathroom.]

Me, Varie and Laney follow.

 **Lori:** "This is your first date, isn't it? You must be so nervous."

 **Luna:** "Nah, just stoked. I know Sam and I are gonna be perfect for each other."

 **Lori and Leni:** [Smiling] "Eee!"

[Lynn appears]

Varie: What's the Astonishing Quest?

Me: You team up with a partner to find clues and the first one to finish gets a trophy. It's like a city-wide scavenger hunt.

 **Varie:** Oh that is cool!

Laney: It sure is. Joey is my partner.

 **Lynn:** "Excuse me, guys. Mind wrapping this up? I got some calluses to scrape off."

 **Lori:** "It's all yours, Lynn. We gotta head to the Quest anyway."

 **Leni:** "Sorry you're banned this year."

 **Lori:** "Though, to be fair, you were a tiny bit, um..." [Clears throat] "aggressive last time."

[Flashback to the previous year's Astonishing Quest.]

 **Lynn:** "Whoo!" [Tackling people out of her way.] "Move it, slowpokes!" [Gloating her victory in front of other participants.] "Kiss my first place heinie, losers! Whoo!"

[End flashback]

 **Lynn:** "I don't know what you're talking about. But anyway, I moved on. Now, whose file can I borrow?"

[Laney, Varie, Luna, Lori, and Leni squirm backwards in disgust.]

* * *

[At the quest, everyone is getting together with their partner, Luna looks around and sees Sam sitting at the fountain.]

 **Luna:** "Hey, Sam."

 **Sam:** "Hi, Luna."

[Sam gets up, and offers a hug, but Luna offers a high five.]

 **Luna:** [In union] "Up high."

 **Sam:** [In union] "Bring it in."

 **Luna and Sam:** [Realizing] "Oops," [Luna offers a hug and Sam offers a high five.] "Let's try that." [They realize that they're doing it again, and get a little frustrated, but they laugh it off.]

 **Luna:** "I'm not sure what we're supposed to do here."

 **Sam:** [Offers a handshake] "Mm, put her there, partner."

[They shake hands and laugh.]

Me: Hey Sam.

Sam: Hey J.D. Hi Varie.

Varie: Are you excited for the Astonishing Quest?

Sam: I sure am.

 **Mayor Davis:** "Hello, everyone. As mayor of Royal Woods, it is my pleasure to welcome all of you to this year's ASTONISHING QUEST!"

[Everyone cheers. Lincoln and Clyde fist bump, Scoots and Helen snap and point at each other, Albert and Myrtle high-five, and Lori, Leni, Rita, and Lynn Sr. glare at each other. All the while, Luna and Sam are excited.]

 **Me:** This is gonna be so awesome!

Varie: It sure is.

Laney: I can't wait to have fun.

Joey: (British Accent) Me too Laney.

 **Mayor Davis:** [Plays a gong sound effect.] "Got this from my kids for Christmas." [Plays a lazer sound effect.] "I like that one. So, here's how the quest works: [Luna and Sam are given a letter.] teams will get clues that lead them to locations where they have to complete challenges. The team that finishes the last challenge first will win, the key to the city!" [Pans to the city's key. Mayor Davis covers it with a blanket.] "Nah, just kidding. You get this trophy. [Picks up a tiny trophy with the words "YOU DID IT!" engraved into the center.] It's cute. Any questions?"

 **Scoots:** "Uh, yeah, you want to save time and hand the trophy to Helen and me now?"

 **Helen:** [She and Scoots high five.] "Ooh, sick burn."

[They laugh triumphantly.]

 **Mayor Davis:** "Good one, Scoots." [Plays a rimshot] "Okay, teams, you have the first clue. On your marks, get set... [Accidentally plays a fart sound effect.] Whoops, that's not it." [Plays the right one, which is an air horn.] "Go!"

 **Sam:** [Pulls out the first clue] "Your first challenge will be easy to master, if you're handy with a blaster."

 **Luna:** "Dude, it's 'Lazer Maze'."

 **Scoots:** "Thanks for the tip, doll." [She and Helen ride away.]

Me: Come on guys. We can show that scooter-riding maniac who's boss!

Varie: Yeah!

* * *

[Later, Me, Varie, Laney, Joey, Sam and Luna enter Lazer Maze, where it's pitch black.]  
 **Lazer Maze Employee:** "Welcome to Lazer Quest, my dudes, you need five hundred points to get the next clue." [Turns the lights in the room on.] "You can grab your gear inside, go forth, questers."

Me: This is gonna be good!

[Luna runs in with Sam behind her. In the arena, Luna scopes around and ducks in cover, Sam follows after her, unsure of what to do.]

 **Luna:** "Okay, Lisa and Darcy are on the left, Scoots and Helen are trying to flank us on the right, let's move." [Fires her lasers, zapping Lisa and Darcy.]

 **Lisa:** "Oh, dang it, told you not to wear white, Darcy."

 **Luna:** "Yes! A hundred points, we only need four hundred more."

 **Scoots:** "Ambush!"

[She and Helen come out of nowhere, blasting confidently, Luna takes cover.]

 **Luna:** "Sam! Cover me!"

[Luna fires back at Scoots and Helen, Sam tries to work her blaster, but she fiddles around with it before dropping it. It fires and I held up a mirror in front of it and it reflects it and hits Scoots and Helen.]

Me: Nice try you maniacs!

Varie: That was really clever.

 **Laney:** It sure was.

Joey: Good show.

[We eventually get our five hundred points and leave the arena.]

 **Lazer Maze Employee:** "Well done sharp shooters, took you a little while, but here's your next clue." [Hands them an envelope] "Pew! Pew! [Walks off]

 **Sam:** "Uh, sorry about that Luna, laser tag just isn't my thing."

 **Luna:** "That's okay, I get into it, but I know it's not everyone's jam, anyway," [takes the clue out of the envelope.] "we still got the next clue; How, now, brown cow, don't take a lickin', you'll win this round, unless you're chicken."

 **Sam:** "Hmm, cow, chicken, oh, that's easy."

Me: It's Liam's farm.

Sam: That's right.

* * *

[Later, we arrive at Liam's family's farm, Liam is waiting at his 'Astonishing Quest' booth, when we run up.]

 **Liam:** "Ooh, uh, howdy, welcome to my family's farm, your challenge is to collect a dozen eggs from yonder hen house," [hands them a basket, and they run in.] "Ooh, you city folk might wanna breathe through your mouths."

Me: Don't worry I got this.

I pull out some noseplugs and we put them on our noses.

[In the hen house.]

 **Sam:** "Bawk, bawk, bawk-bawk, ba-gawk, bawk. [The chickens come up to her.] "Ooh, aren't they cute?"

 **Me:** (Nasally) They sure are Sam.

Laney: I think all chickens are cute.

Joey: Indeed.

 **Luna:** [Seeing how pointy their beaks are, shudders.] "I don't know, brah, those beaks look pretty sharp."

 **Sam:** [With a full basket] "All done, one dozen eggs."

[Sam points to Luna and clicks her tongue. Just then, the chickens surround Luna and start pecking around her feet.]

 **Luna:** [Panicking] "Shoo, dudes! Aah!"

[Luna freaks out and knocks Sam over, splattering their eggs all over themselves. Eventually, they get another dozen eggs.]

 **Liam:** "Here's your next clue."

 **Luna:** [As Sam takes out the clue.] "Sorry I messed that up, farms aren't really my thing."

 **Sam:** "That's okay, I mean, I love them, but, I get they're not for everybody."

 **Luna:** "We'll just avoid any dates that involve lasers and livestock."

[They laugh awkwardly.]

 **Sam:** "So, here's our next clue; Feeling restless? In a rut? Come over here, and shake your butt."

 **Luna:** "Ooh, I know that one."

Me: It's the Werk It Dance Studio.

* * *

[Later, Sam, Luna, and some of the other teams are at the 'Werk it Dance Studio', Luna is excited, but Sam is uncertain.]

 **Dance Instructor:** "Okay, questers, who's ready to get their cardio on, eh? Just follow the dance moves to get the next clue."

 **Me:** You got it.

 **Luna:** [Throwing the goats] "Whoop! Whoop!"

[Sam is nervous.]

 **Dance Instructor:** "Alright! Five, six, seven, ocho!"

[He turns the music on and starts shaking it, everyone else does the same, except Sam who is having trouble, and accidentally falls on Scoots' lap.]

 **Scoots:** [Not very pleased about this.] "Shove off, missy, this seat's taken."

[Scoots throws Sam off, and she lands on the other teams. After the dance, the other teams continue on the quest, while Sam and Luna talk outside the studio.]

 **Sam:** "Sorry, dancing's not really my thing."

 **Luna:** "As in, all dancing, like, even at, concerts?" [Sam shrugs] "Cool, I get that." [Awkward silence, and Luna pulls out the next clue.] "Here's our next clue; Your muscles ache, but don't you stop, your challenge is to reach the top. Huh."

 **Sam:** "Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know this one."

Varie: It's a rock climbing wall.

* * *

[Later, they are at the park's rock climbing wall.]

 **Rock Climbing Instructor:** "Alright, just reach the top to get the next clue."

 **Sam:** [Almost at the top] "Almost there, how you doin' Lunes?"

 **Luna:** [Dangling from her rope] "It's not really my thing."

[Sam isn't surprised by this, she grabs the clue and they head down.]

* * *

[Later, Luna is sitting on a bench next to a row of port-o-potties, depressed. Leni walks up to her.]

 **Leni:** "Hey Luna, look at this cute backpack Lori gave me for the quest." [Leni shows Luna the backpack, which is actually a leash, handled by Lori, who walks up to them, and motions for Luna not to tell.] "Where's Sam?"

 **Luna:** "Bathroom."

 **Lori:** "So, how's it going?"

 **Luna:** "Not good dude, I thought Sam and I were gonna have everything in common, but it turns out we have like, nadda.

 **Leni:** "Oh, well, at least you have nadda."

 **Lori:** "Leni, nadda means nothing. Okay, don't panic, this is totally normal with new couples, it even happened with Bobby and me."

 **Luna:** "Really? So how'd you deal."

 **Lori:** "I embraced the things Bobby liked, and he embraced the things I liked; just be open to the stuff Sam's into, and you might actually enjoy it."

Me: That's right Luna. This is totally natural in things like this. Me and Varie are cool with this.

Varie: That's right Luna. I like all the things J.D. likes.

Me: And I like all the things Varie likes.

Lori: [Luna likes the idea, suddenly Lori realizes something.] "Oh no, Leni got off her leash! Leni!" [Runs off] "Here, Leni!"

* * *

[Later, Sam and Luna are walking down the streets, Luna reading the next clue.]

 **Luna:** "Okay, next clue; Mail that burger, back to sender, try something healthy, from our blender."

 **Sam:** "Oh, the organic juice store." [Runs off]

 **Me:** Mmm. I love juice.

 **Luna:** [Unsure] "Awesome."

[Later, at the store.]

 **Juice Store Clerk:** "Namaste, fellow quester, your challenge is to identify as many ingredients as you can, in our new 'Earth Warrior' juice."

 **Sam:** "Mmm, hope it's as good as your spinach spritzer. Eh?"

 **Luna:** [Pretending to like organic juice.] "Yeah, mmm, let me get in on this."

[She and Sam smile at each other, the clerk hands them the juice and they both drink.]

 **Sam:** "Okay, I'm tasting; kale, wheat grass, dandelions, nutritional yeast and-

[Right at that moment, Luna spits her juice out, and all over Sam.]

 **Luna:** "Fish oil." [Smiles]

Me: Mmm. (Slurps) Tasty stuff.

Varie: It sure is good.

* * *

[Later, they are at Tall Timbers Park, in a sailboat.]

 **Sam:** [Reading the clue that led them here.] "Tie the knot and cast away, the wind's at your back so don't delay. Yes! I love sailing."

 **Luna:** [Nervous about this] "Totally, I mean, you know, who doesn't."

[Luna tries to get on board, but her right foot gets stuck in the mud, and her left foot makes it into the boat, which starts drifting away, putting Luna in a very uncomfortable situation.]

 **Sam:** [Offers Luna a hand] "Here, here, let me help you." [Pulls Luna on board. Sam handles the tie rod, while Luna just keeps low, nervous.] "All we gotta do is make it across the pond, Luna, hoist the main sail."

 **Luna:** [Not knowing what that means] "Um, yeah, uh, the main sail."

 **Sam:** [Confused] "Right by the boom." [Luna still has no clue.] "That pole."

 **Luna:** "Right, the pole." [Luna works on the knot, but she lets the rope go and the sail starts spinning freely, the girls duck the first round, but on the second round Luna finds herself hanging from the boom, and lands on Sam, the sail then starts spinning faster and the whole boat launches them into the pond, they get out at the end of the pond, not saying anything, and Luna sees the clue.] "Well, we got the clue." [Sees Sam's lack of enthusiasm about this] "I'm sorry about that Sam, you know, sailing's just-"

 **Sam:** [Having heard this before.] "Not really your thing?" [Luna nods] "Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

 **Luna:** "I just wanted us to have something in common," [sighs] "haven't you noticed? We've kind of got nothing."

 **Sam:** [Understanding] "Yeah, I noticed, that's such a bummer cause, I kind of thought we were perfect for each other."

 **Luna:** "Me too."

 **Sam:** "Well, what do you think? Should we call it quits?"

 **Luna:** "Well, we've come this far, we, we might as well finish the quest anyway, you know, as friends."

 **Sam:** [Heartbroken] "Right, friends."

[They're both heartbroken by this.]

Me: Oh I'm sorry girls.

Varie: Me too.

Laney: Same here.

 **Luna:** "Well, I guess I should, read the last clue; One last challenge, and then you can gloat, this Astonishing Quest, ends on a sweet note."

* * *

[Later, they enter 'Larry Berry Bakery', still bummed out, and see the other teams.]

 **Mayor Davis:** "You made it, guys, congratulations, let me show you to your station. [Escorts them to a table] "Your last challenge is to bake an apple pie, good luck." [Plays a lazer sound effect on her keyboard.]

 **Luna and Sam:** [Seeing the situation they're in.] "Ooh, baking's not really my thing."

[Luna gasps, and they smile at each other, realizing they finally have something in common.]

 **Luna:** [Reading the recipe] "Okay, two sticks of butter." [They both reach for the butter, Luna grabs both sticks and Sam's hand lands on hers, they look at each other, blushing, Sam pulls away and awkwardly smiles, Luna puts the butter in the bowl and awkwardly smiles back.] "One cup flour." [Sam puts the flour in] "Two cups of lard." [Luna puts the lard in.] "And, uh, maybe we should mix it up now."  
[Sam grabs the bowl, puts it under the mixer, and turns it on hi. It starts mixing, but since they're not holding the bowl, it starts spinning with the mixer, and the dough splatters all over Sam. The girls look at themselves, and Luna, seeing that she's still clean, starts laughing, Sam looks at Luna unamused, but then grows a devilish grin, which turns into a sinister look, she grabs Luna and gives her a big ol' hug, and they start laughing together, so much that they fall over, and continue laughing on the floor, once they stop laughing they look at each other, Sam smiles at Luna, and Luna smiles back. Suddenly, and air horn sound goes off.]

 **Mayor Davis:** "Spatulas down, folks, we have our quest winners. [Plays a drumroll sound effect.] "J.D. & Varie were the first to finish the final challenge and bonus: their pie is delish. [Hands the trophy to them.] Congrats, you two."

 **Me:** Thank you so much Madam Mayor.

Mayor: You're welcome J.D. Great job you two.

Varie: Thank you.

Laney: Congratulations guys.

Joey: Indeed.

Me: Thanks Laney.

 **Luna:** "Well, we didn't win, but I had a lot of fun today. I think I was wrong before, I know we don't have a lot in common, but maybe we can discover new things we both like, you know, like, together."

 **Sam:** [smiles] "I'd really like that. And, uh, next time, I'll try not to hit you with any lazers."

 **Luna:** "I'll try not to spit any juice on you."

[They both laugh, and then hug. Luna then looks at her two oldest sisters, Lori, giving a thumbs-up, and Leni is in awe. Luna smiles and gives them a thumbs-up back.]

 **Leni:** [Hears a dog barking] "Ooh, cute dog." [Walks towards it] "Is it a corgi?"

[Lori pulls Leni back on the leash and Scoots and Helen speed across them.]

 **Helen:** [Hops off the scooter and throws the pie onto the ground in rage.] "That trophy should've been ours!" [She growls, until her mask falls off, revealing her to actually be Lynn, who realizes that she's been exposed.]

Lynn: Uh oh.

 **Mayor Davis:** "Lynn Loud?! I thought I banned you!" [Plays a siren sound effect.]

 **Lynn:** "Uh oh, floor it, Scoots!"

[Scoots speeds across Lynn, who hops back on, and they escape.]

 **Mayor Davis:** [Chases after them] "Get back here you freeloader!"

[Luna and Sam laugh at this. They then look at each other and smile.]

Me: Boy, some people will just never learn.

Varie: No they won't.

Laney: But they have to learn the hard way.

Sailor Venus: (To The Viewers) Never attend a competition if you are a gloater.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Racing Hearts was an adorable episode that aired last month. It was so cute. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	680. The Funny Minions of Gru

In an unknown location, something evil was about to go down.

El Macho: Tell us why you broke me and Bratt out, Vector.

Vector: Well, I have the brains, you have the brawn, and Bratt over here has skill.

Bratt: Thanks for the compliment.

Vector: But we all want the same thing.

Bratt: World Domination?

Vector: That, and we also want Gru dead!

El Macho: So how do we kill him this time?

Vector: Don't worry. I've got a plan in motion.

* * *

In the Estate of Team Loud Phoenix Storm we were talking about Stinky Pete and Lotso.

Woody (to Ironhide): You actually fought Stinky Pete's Heartless?!

Ironhide: Yep. I didn't have my cannons that time but I still managed to beat him up.

Eddy: Did you guys know that some people are wondering about what happened to Lotso and Stinky Pete after the Toy Story movies?

Buzz: Not until now. Why?

Eddy (laughs): Now they'll know what really happened to them!

Me: And they will now. I posted these videos of our battles with them on the internet on our blog web site.

Eddy: Hey that's great J.D.

Buzz: Now everyone is gonna know about them.

Me: Yep. And look at this.

I point to how many followers we have.

Me: 175,000,000 followers and counting. That's more than half of the population of the United States of America.

I showed everyone our blog and it was an amazing blog.

Eddy: That's a great blog.

Me: Yep. It's my brainchild.

* * *

In Peach Creek in Atlanta, Georgia we were in the cul-de-sac. The reason we were there is because Eddy wanted to show us his brother Tyrone's room. We were at Eddy's old house and we went into his brothers old room.

Sarah: So this is your brother's room?

Eddy: Yep. Until today, you and Jimmy were the only cul-de-sac kids who haven't been in it.

Me: Your brother sure has a lot of neat stuff.

Lana: I'll say.

Lola saw the window bricked up.

Lola: Why is this window all bricked up?

Eddy: My brother had a talent in laying bricks.

Me: He sure did a great job. But no one can see out this window.

I punch the brick wall and shattered it into powder.

The sunlight shined in and we saw that the window had a view of the trailer park.

Me: Wow. You can see the trailer park from here.

Marie K.L.: That is too coincidental.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Jimmy: Those Kanker's were mean bullies. No offense Marie.

Marie K.L.: None taken Jimmy.

Me: Eddy from what I remember there was a car your brother had in here right?

Eddy: Yep. It was right here.

We saw a spot where tires from a car once stood.

Eddy: This is where the car was.

Edd: Eddy said that his brother kept a vehicle in his brothers bedroom to keep his snake in the trunk.

Ed: Yep. It was cool.

Laney: Hey guys look at this. This heat vent is all blocked up with bricks.

Me: That's a potential fire hazard.

Lincoln: That is really dangerous. I got this.

But just as Lincoln was about to pull the bricks out, a huge black safe dropped onto him and I caught it.

Me: Whoa! That was a close one.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Luan: That sure wasn't a Safe bet. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny. I forgot to tell you that my brother had a talent in setting up booby traps.

Me: He sure has quite a talent. Boy this thing is heavy.

I put the safe on the floor.

Luan: Your brother may have been a jerk but he had an amazing room.

Me: Yeah. One second.

I took out a stethoscope and pressed it against the safe and turned the vault dial. I got it open and opened the safe and in it was numerous rolls of gold coins.

Me: Wow! Eddy this safe is loaded with gold coins!

Eddy saw the gold coins and I picked up a coin and looked at it.

Me: Wow! These are 1854 $20.00 Liberty Head gold coins! These are worth over $485,000.00!

Eddy was whooping and hollering in joy. HE WAS FILTHY RICH!

Luan: Eddy you and me are rich!

Eddy: We sure are Luan!

They kissed.

Eddy: Thank you J.D. You made us so happy.

Me: Actually it was Lincoln that accidentally made you rich. He triggered the safe that contained the gold to fall and I caught it.

Luan: He sure did. Thanks Link.

Lincoln: You're welcome Luan.

Linka: That's a lot of money for you both.

Edd: Indeed it is Linka. Talk about a lucky find.

Me: It sure was Double D. Eddy you told me that your brother did a prank on you with a treasure map.

Eddy: Yeah. His map lead to a suitcase full of wishbones underneath the Kanker's trailer.

Me: Wishbones? Yuck.

Marie K.L.: Yeah. May had a terrible habit of collecting gross things and she collected a lot of wishbones and put them in a suitcase.

Edd: Which was really disturbing.

Ed: That is weird huh Double D?

Edd: Yep.

Me: I wonder where Tyrone found all this.

Lincoln: Who knows.

We got the coins cashed in and they were worth over $800,000,000,000,000,000.00. Eddy and Luan now live in a mansion next door to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and I gave Homer a plate of donuts.

Me: Hey Mr. Simpson can I ask you a question?

Homer: What is it?

Me: Bart said that you hated your father because he was not only a crazy old codger but also a mean son of a bitch to your mom. How come?

Homer: Yeah my dad calls me the biggest mistake of all. (Sniffles) He hated me more than life itself. (Crying) He's the reason why my mother died!

Me: Oh man.

Laney: Mr. Simpson, I'm so sorry.

Lola: That man is a monster!

Lana: I would chew that guys head off!

Lucy: If you ask me Mr. Simpson, putting your father into that nursing home was a mistake. He belonged in a mental hospital.

Nico: Abraham Simpson, you have failed this country and at being a parent and a husband.

May: You said it Nico.

* * *

In another part of the city, Vector, El Macho and Bratt put their plan into action. They set their sights on three girls. The adopted daughters of Gru from the Despicable Me series Margo, Edith and Agnes.

Vector (to Margo, Edith, and Agnes): Hello, girls!

Margo: Vector?! (he knocks them out with a tranquilizer dart)

El Macho (to Minions): Hello, old friends!

El Macho used his Dark Orb to turn into his purple monster form before grabbing a handful of the Minions.

Lucy Wilde (sees Balthazar Bratt): Balthazar Bratt?!

Bratt: Sup, Lucy? (summons Powerwild Heartless that grab her)

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We got to the computer and we saw the girls kidnapped and the men that did it!

Me: (Gasp) That's Vector, El Macho and Bratt! The main enemies of Gru from Despicable Me!

Lori: I saw those movies and they are literally funny.

Lincoln: They sure are and those minions are funny and silly.

Lola: They sure are.

May: Who are those three that kidnapped them?

Me: They are the worst villains in the series. One is Victor Perkins A.K.A. Vector.

* * *

When Felonious Gru first encounters Vector at the Bank of Evil, he does not seem like the type of guy who'd be competent enough to steal an ice cream cone, let alone the Great Pyramid of Giza, as his boasts only irritate, and his latest invention - the Piranha Gun - falls flat. Even when the bank manager, Mr. Perkins, confirms it, Gru only reacts with disbelief and plans to steal the moon to mend his broken pride. However, with the right tools, though, Vector proves to be a significant threat to his own plans to steal the moon.

When Gru first steals a shrink ray from an East Asian facility, Vector steals it from him in turn, evades all his efforts to shoot him down, and to add insult to injury, uses the shrink ray to shrink Gru's aircraft, leaving him and his two Minions to putter home in defeat.

When Gru tries to infiltrate his fortress, Vector defeats him several times over, all with the push of a button. However, when he lets Margo, Edith, and Agnes to order cookies from them, he unwittingly inspires Gru to adopt the girls and use them to get the shrink ray back. When they deliver Vector's cookies, Nefario's cookie robots shut down his security, allowing Gru and his Minions to steal it back from under his nose.

Later, after learning from Mr. Perkins (revealed to be his father) that the shrink ray is currently in Gru's custody, Vector tries to hitch a ride on Gru's rocket with his Squid Launcher, only to be thrown off when Gru electrifies its exterior before proceeding to successfully shrink the moon.

Undeterred, Vector sneaks into the girls' dance recital and abducts them, intending to ransom them for the moon. When Gru learns about the kidnapping, he heads over to Vector's fortress and turns over the moon as promised, but Vector reneges on the deal and instead flees in his escape pod while holding the girls hostage after Gru knocks out his pet shark and makes short work of his security. As Gru launches a rescue with the help from Nefario and the Minions in their aircraft (which has grown back to its original size).

Nefario reveals that the shrink ray's effects are temporary and that the object will return to its original size based on its mass, making Gru realize that the moon will grow back to its original size. As such, the moon begins growing, and Vector soon loses control of the ship due to the heavy mass while Gru manages to rescue the girls. As the moon rolls around, it hits the button for a backup propulsion system, launching the ship into space before it explodes, leaving Vector stranded on the surface as the moon returns to its normal size and orbit. Despite being horrified to learn that he is now stuck in the moon's surface forever, Vector (with an elastic space helmet) is last seen dancing to "You Should Be Dancin'", only to be joined by a Minion who floated away from the Earth after drinking some antigravity serum earlier.

According to an AVL document in Despicable Me 3, Vector is still stranded on the moon; at night, if viewed through a telescope, he is visible as an orange dot. It is completely unknown if Vector ever escaped from the moon and make it back to the Earth or stayed there until he died of starvation.

* * *

Me: The 2nd man, the big one, is Eduardo Perez A.K.A. El Macho.

* * *

Some 20 years ago, Eduardo terrorized Mexico as the villain "El Macho". He was ruthless, dangerous, and (as the name implies) very macho. One day, El Macho apparently committed suicide (probably to get his enemies off his back) in the most macho way possible: riding a shark, while holding two pineapple grenades and with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest, into the mouth of an active volcano.

In reality, El Macho had faked his death and gone into hiding. He moved to America, married, had a son named Antonio, and later opened a very successful Mexican restaurant named "Salsa & Salsa".

Eduardo's wife apparently died at some point. As he told Gru, he also suffered from a broken heart and spent many nights trying to drown his sorrows in guacamole which has contributed to his overweight appearance.

20 years later, a secret laboratory near the Arctic Circle is stolen by a mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) recruits the former supervillain, Felonious Gru, now a kind jelly manufacturer, to find out which evil person is about to start using the mutagen PX-41 to produce everlasting and indestructible monsters. Gru and undercover-Anti-Villain League-agent Lucy Wilde (Gru's love interest and partner in the film) must search the Paradise Shopping Mall, where they are given a bakery as their headquarters.

During their first day, Gru and Lucy meet Eduardo. After an introduction and a brief chat, Gru suddenly recognizes El Macho and compares it to Eduardo and thinks that Eduardo is really El Macho, not dead and the mastermind behind all of this. After Eduardo leaves, he tells this to Lucy and they decide to break into his restaurant that night. That night after breaking in, they are spotted by Eduardo's pet chicken El Pollito, who happens to be Eduardo's security guard.

The chicken attacks them but Lucy manages to shake him off Gru and then freezes him with a substance. They break into the cooking place, but they find nothing to compare Eduardo to El Macho nor any evidence that he is the mastermind behind all of this and they escape after nearly being caught by Eduardo. Most of Gru's minions have also been mysteriously disappearing recently because of Eduardo.

The next day, Eduardo meets up again with Gru and his girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes in his restaurant. Margo has also developed a crush on Eduardo's son, Antonio and Eduardo invites the family to his party at his place. At the party, Eduardo again meets up with Gru and asks him why he is looking so sad (Gru is sad because Lucy is moving away to Australia, but he doesn't tell Eduardo that). Eduardo tells him that he once felt a sadness once but stated that "they are survivors" and that "there's much more to us than meets the eye". Eduardo leaves but Gru follows him to his secret lair inside the place.

After following him, he loses sight of Eduardo but when Gru enters the lair, Eduardo (transformed in his El Macho self) appears and Gru realizes that he was right about everything about Eduardo and El Macho tells him that he faked his death, but he is now "making a spectacular return to evil". He then reveals that Gru's elderly assistant Dr. Nefario is now working for him and kidnapping all the Minions that disappeared recently and using the PX-41 mutation formula to turn them into mutated, indestructible, mindless, eating, killing minions with purple fuzzy hair that serve El Macho. El Macho reveals that he has an army of them.

He tells Gru that he will soon unleash them on the world and they will conquer the world while he rules the world. He offers Gru a chance to join him, saying that he has admired his work as a villain for years. But Gru makes his excuses and leaves. He gathers the girls and leaves with them. Margo has also broken up with Antonio because of his interest in another girl, so Gru freezes Antonio with his freeze-ray gun as a result.

After they leave, Lucy has arrived because she has decided to stay with Gru. She enters the party and encounters Eduardo's chicken, El Pollito. El Pollito charges at her but picks up her purse and shows it to Eduardo. Eduardo now knows that Lucy and Gru have both been working for the Anti-Villain League and he holds Lucy hostage. He ties her to a rocket and hides it along with her away in a opening a closing water fountain. Dr. Nefario changes his mind about joining El Macho and sides back with Gru and tells him this after the party is over.

Dr. Nefario then creates an antidote for the minions to turn them back as they were originally and puts it in the jelly and puts the jelly into all of their guns and when Gru, the doctor, the girls and the rest of the minions travel back to El Macho's lair, they use it to fire it at all of the mutated minions and they are all restored back to normal. Gru confronts El Macho on the top balcony and demands to know where Lucy is. He reveals where she is and the fountain opens and the rockets slowly pops out. El Macho is then holding a remote with one large button on it and reveals that one push of the button would send the rocket straight into the same volcano where El Macho faked his death.

A minion takes the remote away and throws it to the ground (in the process managing not to press the button in the process). El Macho says that they could have ruled the world together, but instead Gru would die and El Macho takes out the last of the PX-41 mutation formula, drank it all, and it turns him into a giant mutated, ogre-like monster. After a short showdown, Gru gains the upper hand and uses Lucy's lipstick taser (which she had given to him earlier) to subdue El Macho.

He is surrounded by the Minions and scoffs "I am not afraid of your jelly guns." Dr. Nefario then finishes El Macho off by replying "Oh, this ain't a jelly gun, sunshine", stunning him by shooting the fart gun at him. It is unknown what happens to him next, but it is probable that he returns to normal and gets arrested by the AVL.

* * *

Me: And the 3rd man is Belthazar Bratt. Boy we have one of each villain from all 3 movies.

* * *

During his youth, Balthazar Bratt played a character called Evil Bratt in his own self-titled series Evil Bratt, which revolved around him performing various evil deeds (such as robbing banks, defeating armies, destroying cities, and anything else dastardly). Although the series was beloved worldwide, during the third season, Bratt hit puberty and the series fell from popularity and was cancelled soon after. Bratt, having his reputation and career destroyed by his fall from grace, immediately turned to a life of crime, believing himself to actually be Evil Bratt.

After his turn to villainy, Balthazar Bratt quickly rose to the top of the Anti Villain League's most wanted criminal list and fought with them on various occasions, particularly with Felonious Gru, an ex-supervillain and the AVL's newest member as well as his partner/wife, Lucy Wilde.

Bratt, along with his robotic sidekick Clive (who was also in the television series), robs an ocean liner transporting the world's largest diamond, the Dumont Diamond, using his rapidly inflating bubblegum to turn the ship airborne. Balthazar then gets into a fight with Gru, and, after disarming each other, begin "dance fighting", although Gru seemingly knocks him out. As Gru prepares to turn the diamond back to the authorities, Bratt gets back up, stating that he was only pretending to be knocked out, and blows Gru away using a sonic keytar, publicly humiliating him in the process. Before Bratt can get away, numerous AVL agents swarm the liner, forcing him to escape. As punishment for failing to capture Bratt, both Gru and Lucy are fired from the AVL by the new and overly harsh director Valerie Da Vinci.

After escaping Gru, Bratt poses as an overweight jewel inspector in order to gain access to and retrieve the Dumont Diamond from a museum in Paris. The next day, Balthazar Bratt's diamond heist makes the first page of the news, infuriating Gru. Later, Bratt trains for "the big day" and watches an episode of his television series in which Evil Bratt attacks a city with a giant robot and uses his expanding bubblegum to float the city into space, with Bratt planning on doing the same thing to Hollywood as revenge for them cancelling his show.

In order to get his old job back, Gru plots to steal the Dumont Diamond back from Bratt with the help of his twin brother Dru (who believes them to be stealing it as an act of villainy, not heroism). Making it to Bratt's bedroom, they narrowly avoid waking him up and alerting him before he wakes up himself and continues working on his giant robot. After Dru accidentally alerts Bratt to their presence by nearly choking on his expanding bubblegum, Gru throws the gum at Bratt, sticking him to the wall while they take the diamond and narrowly escape his fortress in a helicopter piloted by Lucy (who had followed them) and they return to Dru's mansion with the diamond.

Once at the mansion, however, Gru and Dru get into an argument over how the former wants to return to the AVL while the latter wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, ending with both disowning each other and Gru storms out.

Meanwhile, Bratt disguises himself as Lucy (tying up and gagging the real Lucy, and stuffing her in a closet), takes the diamond back and kidnaps Margo, Edith and Agnes (along with Agnes' new pet one-horned goat Lucky). Gru is about to leave out the door when he finds Lucy in the closet and she frantically tells him that Bratt took the girls. Gru rushes to Dru who is still sulking from their argument. But learning that his nieces have been snatched by Bratt, Dru immediately drops his anger at his brother and he, Gru and Lucy board his hovercraft and fly to Hollywood to stop Bratt and rescue the girls. On the way there, they nearly collide with the aircraft that the Minions built (to escape from prison), and the Minions decide to follow them.

At Hollywood, Bratt's giant robotic self-replica emerges from the ocean and begins attacking the city, shooting his expanding gum everywhere as several people fearfully panic and run. Edith demands Bratt to release her and her sisters, and Bratt complies by casually placing the girls (and the goat) on the ledge of a building in order to give them a perfect view of the destruction he is causing. After shooting enough of the gum, Bratt uses the robot's diamond-powered laser cannon to begin separating Hollywood from the ground in order to let it drift off.

Gru, Dru and Lucy arrive at Hollywood to see Bratt's robot attacking the city and Dru realizes Bratt's plan due to having watched Evil Bratt. The Minions parachute out of their aircraft and onto the expanding gum and desperately try to pop it, but it is too strong and sturdy. While Lucy rescues the girls, Gru and Dru shoot Bratt's robot with a number of missiles. Unfortunately, they prove to be ineffective and Bratt has his Bratt-Bots—modified Evil Bratt dolls—bring down Gru and Dru's plane, and the two brothers leap out of the aircraft before it crashes and explodes. Dru uses the suction on his spy suit to land on the robot's chest plate (without Bratt noticing), while Gru lands hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Seeing the unconscious Gru, Bratt begins firing his laser towards him, but before the beam can reach Gru, Dru destroys the robot's generator, causing it to collapse.

Whilst trying to search the wreckage for his brother, Gru comes face to face with an enraged Bratt, and before he can use his keytar to blow him away, Gru proposes a dance fight and Bratt complies, setting the music to Madonna's "Into the Groove". After a brief dance fight, Gru snatches Bratt's keytar and uses it to both blow him away and humiliate him in a similar fashion to how Bratt had previously done to him earlier, leaving Bratt floating away in his own gum while naked, as AVL helicopters swarm in.

It is unknown what happened to Bratt after that, but it is possible that he either got arrested or that he died if the gum he was floating in could have popped, leaving him to fall to his death.

* * *

Me: They were all defeated by Gru, his kids and the Minions. Now they want revenge. And the scanners have picked up that they each have a Dark Orb.

Laney: We got to stop them!

Me: And we will. This looks like a job for Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Nico, you, May, Dirt Boss, Sailor Mini-Moon, Pipes, Shadow Man and Star Lord will hold them off and we'll go and rescue the kids and the Minions.

Nico: You got it.

Me: Lets fly!

We went out to the city.

* * *

In the middle of the city square Vector, El Macho and Bratt were watching as the kids and Minions were tied up. Suddenly the three of them were kicked and sent crashing into 3 cars. They got up and saw us ready to fight.

Nico (to Vector, El Macho, and Bratt): You three have failed this city!

Vector: Just like you failed in protecting Gru's so called family! It was very easy for us to kidnap them!

We cut the kids and minions free.

Me: Are you girls okay?

Margo: Yes we are.

Lucy W.: Yes. Thanks to you J.D.

Me: (To Vector) And it was very easy for us to rescue them and the Minions.

Maria: You three are going to jail.

Nico: But not without a fight.

Vector then got in his suit. It was an awesome super suit.

Lola: What a suit!

Vector: Thanks Lola. You can never beat me in this.

Lola: Come on out, jumpsuit boy! I want to see how smart you are when you're beat up all over the pavement!

Vector (blasts her from behind): Now that wouldn't be too heroic, would it?

Lola jumped up and then she surprised us.

Lola: DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

Galvatron's Cyber Planet Key went into a device on her left arm and out of it came out Starscream's most powerful blaster.

Lola: This device Lisa made for all of us is amazing! FINAL STRIKE!

Lola fired a massive laser blast that hit Vector and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion blew the whole suit to pieces. Vector was down.

But he got up.

Vector: You know what my favorite move is in playing cards?

Lola: No.

Vector: A royal flush! (punches a fire hydrant open and it gets Lola wet) There! I bet you can't use your fire powers when wet!

Lola: Nice try!

Lola fired a blast of fire and it burned him. He screamed in pain as he was burned and Nico tied him up.

Nico: Alright, Vector. You're going to the Moon...

Vector: Not again!

Nico:... Prison! You're going to the Moon Prison! You didn't let me finish.

Vector: Oh. Well, at least I'll get to eat food there.

Me: Lola you did really well!

Nico: I'm inclined to agree. You did really well little sister.

Lola was touched by that comment and she hugged him.

Lola: Thanks big brother.

Maria: You are going down Bratt. Ready Arixam?

Arixam: You know I'm always ready sis.

Maria: All right. AQUAMARIA!

Arixam appeared.

Maria: Lets get him.

Arixam slashed him in the chest with her swords.

Maria: I have a new form just for you Bratt.

Maria then was enveloped in a huge vortex of water and turned into a powerful dragon of pure water. It was in the form of Scourge from Animatron.

Carmen (shocked at seeing Maria's water dragon form): Sis? Are you still in there?

Maria: I still am sis.

Carmen cheered.

Maria: I call this form Scourge Water Dragon.

Bratt: You think I'm scared of an overgrown lizard?

Maria: You should be scared of this one and it has a few extras. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Cyber Planet Key of Animatron appeared and stuck into her back and she had 2 more heads form.

Bratt (sees Maria's water dragon form): Ugh! I liked your Aquamaria form better. At least that form looked human.

Maria: Dragons are awesome. Three heads are better than one! MAELSTROM DRAGONSTORM BREATHBLAST!

Maria fired a massive blast of water that possessed the strength and power of a massive megatsunami. And it slammed into Bratt and knocked him down.

Arixam: Oh that was so awesome!

Maria: It sure was.

Maria walked up to him as he was down.

Maria: Alright, Bratt! You've been cancelled!

Bratt: I already got cancelled, Rockell!

Maria: I know. I meant that you're going to the Mariana Trench Prison for a long time.

Bratt: Oh poop.

I tied both Vector and Bratt up and got rid of the Dark Orbs and we got a major power boost.

Nico: You are history El Macho!

Then Edith, Margo and Agnes suddenly remembered all the horrible deeds that El Macho did and then when they remembered that they were kidnapped because of him, They snapped!

(Lion King Simba VS Scar Theme plays)

Edith, Margo and Agnes charged at him and roared in ballistic fury. Edith punched El Macho in the face with devastating force and knocked out some of his teeth, Agnes kicked him in his eyes and he screamed in pain, Margo punched him right where the sun doesn't shine and we heard a sickening crunch that made us wince. Edith punched him in the nose and slashed his eyes out with her fingernails, Agnes bit his nose clean off his face in a bloody fashion, Edith bit off his ears and that was brutal, Agnes then rammed him and knocked him down and then she bit his legs and tore a chunk of his leg out! We could not believe what we were seeing! We saw 3 kids around Lucy and Lisa's ages and they were ferociously ripping apart El Macho like he was a well cooked steak being put into a blender! It was an extremely savage and ferocious brawl!

Me: It's all the pain and suffering that these three put them through. All that anger and rage is being let out onto them.

Then Gru arrived. And with him was Dr. Nefario.

Gru: J.D. Knudson. Good to finally meet you!

Me: Gru. You too. Your children were kidnapped by...

Gru: I know. Thank you all for saving them and the Minions.

Me: No problem Gru.

Edith, Margo and Agnes were done and they ran and hugged and cried hard.

Gru: Oh it's all right. You're all safe thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

May fired her Freeze Ray and froze Vector and Bratt in blocks of ice.

May: You really like that freeze ray, don't you, Gru?

Gru: It's been my favorite weapon since I was a kid.

May: It's similar to my ice gun that Victor Fries gave to me.

Dr. Nefario: You know, if you want, I can give you goggles that can protect your eyes from the glare your ice gun gives off whenever you use it.

May: Thanks Dr. Nefario. But that won't be necessary. My powers protect me from it.

Me: Now lets finish this dirtbag off and put him out of his misery.

Gru: Count me in J.D.

El Macho then got up and he transformed into a furry Purple Monster!

Me: Wow!

El Macho: You've used your last weapon, Gru. Had you just accepted my offer from the start, I would have left your wife and kids alone, but now that you've really pissed me off, I'm gonna finish them off slowly and painfully. Your family and I, we're gonna have a hell of a time

Me: You monster!

Edzilla (punches El Macho in the stomach): ED SMASH PURPLE MAN!

Nico (to El Macho): Everyone else thinks you're still dead. (grins evilly) Who are we to disappoint them?

Leobreaker then appeared and slashed El Macho with his claws.

Me: Leobreaker!

Leobreaker: Glad I arrived J.D.

Me: You sure did. Lets link up and show him the power we have when we work together.

Leobreaker: You got it.

Leobreaker transformed and he turned into a robotic arm and I put my hand into him.

Me: J.D. Knudson, SAVAGE CLAW MODE!

Nico: Oh that is awesome!

Me: You haven't seen anything yet Nico! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Leobreaker and claws opened and I had awesome wrist claws.

Me: Awesome!

I went at El Macho and slashed him in the chest and disemboweled him.

Leobreaker: Boy that was awesome!

Me: It's the power of Humans and Transformers working together. Lets finish him with our combos and final smashes.

Pipes: You got it. Sailor Mini-Moon?

Sailor Mini-Moon: Right!

Pipes turned into a Semi-Truck and Mini-Moon got on top.

Pipes and Mini-Moon: ROADKILL HEARTSTORM LASER!

Sailor Mini-Moon fired her heart laser from her scepter and it burned El Macho. And then Pipes ran over him.

Dirt Boss: Lets get him Shadow Man! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into Dirt Boss's back and he was lowered into street level.

Shadow Man: Lets get him.

Shadow Man had a huge shuriken star ready.

Dirt Boss and Shadow Man: DARK SHURIKEN ROADKILL!

Shadow Man threw his shuriken and pinned El Macho to the ground and Dirt Boss ran him over.

Dakota: It's time for me to pummel him into pulp. Dakotazoid style!

Dakota turned into her monster form Dakotazoid and pulverized El Macho all over the place with powerful and devastating punches and kicks. She reverted back and Sam caught her.

Star Lord: Final Smash time guys. I'll start. STAR GALAXY BLAST!

Star Lord fired a powerful blast of energy from his blasters and it hit El Macho and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Gru: My turn! FARTBLAST ACID MIST!

Gru fired a powerful blast from his fart blaster and burned him badly.

Me: Now lets finish him with our final smash Nico.

Nico: You got it. I've always wanted to try this. DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Nico's Arm Device and Galvatron's Cyber Arm Blades formed on his left arm.

Nico: Awesome cool!

Me: It sure is. Lets go!

We charged at El Macho.

Me and Nico: SAVAGE DECEPTICON DEATHSLASH!

Me and Nico slashed El Macho and then he exploded into a thousand pieces. We got a massive power boost when the Dark Orb shattered and was destroyed.

Me: Burn in Hell El Macho.

We all cheered.

Me: That was awesome!

Gru: You all have amazing teamwork and fighting skill.

Me: That's the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Humans and Transformers working together. Great job all of you!

Nico: Thanks J.D. You were awesome with Leobreaker.

Me: We both were man. Great job.

Nico: Thanks.

El Macho was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. This was also the first ever time we utilized the powers of the Transformers in many ways with the Cyber Planet Keys. During the battles Nico caught an Espeon and a Murkrow.

* * *

Back at the estate we were resting and watching TV and reading books.

The Minions were with us.

Carmen (sees the Minions): Aw! These little guys are so cute!

Margo: Dad said that they used to belong to a bad woman named Scarlet Overkill back when he was a kid.

Me: That's what I heard.

Megamind: You know, Gru. You and I have a lot in common.

Gru: If you're talking about the fact that we're former villains who became good people, then yes, we do.

Me: You both sure do have things and common.

Agnes: I liked the adventure where you guys beat up Princess Morbucks!

Eddy: The first time or the second time?

Edith: Agnes likes the second time. That one was more awesome and took place during Christmas!

Me: That was one of our most incredible adventures and we put that spoiled brat back in her place.

Edith: You said it.

Gru: (To the Viewers) The Power of Teamwork is a formidable force. If you work together, you can overcome many obstacles.

Me: You said it Gru.

In the Moon Prison, Vector was having the worst time of his life. He was in the prison infirmary coughing up blood from eating supernova hot cajun food courtesy of Cajun Fox.

Vector: I hate my life.

In the Mariana Trench Prison, Bratt was having the worst time of his life as well.

Bratt: I hate my life.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Despicable Me has been a very popular series ever since it first came out in 2010 and 3 movies have been created in 2010, 2013 and 2017 and a 4th movie is in the works! Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig, Miranda Cosgrove, Will Arnett and Julie Andrews all did a great job in those movies. It was awesome! And funny too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Also I got the ideas for humans and transformers working together from Transformers Cybertron. One of my favorite Transformers Series.

See you all next time.

Despicable Me series is owned by Universal Pictures, Pierce Coffin and Chris Renund.


	681. Stage Plight

Note: This takes place before Space Invader

* * *

[At Royal Woods High School, Luan goes to her locker, opens it, looks in the mirror inside and sees Eddy getting stuff from his locker, she stares at him with a passionate look.]

Mr. Coconuts: "Hey, who's the dream boat, toots? You're looking at him the way I look at a fresh coat of varnish."

Luan: [Covering his mouth] "Shh. That's Eddy, the boy I've been telling you about. He just moved here from Peach Creek. But it's hopeless. How can I get to know him better if we never spend any time together?"

Mr. Coconuts: "I may be a dummy, but it seems to me if you want to spend some time with him, try talking, not gawking."

Luan: "I know, but the only class we have together is Advanced Mime. I can't exactly talk to him then." [Sees something] "Hold on. What's Eddy doing?"

[Eddy signs a poster on the bulletin board and walks away, Luan and Mr. Coconuts are watching from behind the lockers, Mr. Coconuts takes a looks and gives a 'move out' signal, they go up to the board to see what Benny did.]

Luan: [Intrigued] "Ooh, auditions for the drama club production of Romeo & Juliet." [Signs up] "This is perfect, if Eddy and I both get cast, I'll finally be able to spend time with him."

[Mr. Coconuts chatters his teeth, and winks at Luan.]

Mr. Coconuts: I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and that Benny kid.

Luan: Don't remind me.

FLASHBACK

Luan was in her room crying her eyes out. I heard her crying and came in.

Me: Luan what's wrong?

I go over and sit by her.

Luan: (Crying) Nothing J.D.

Me: Luan come on. You can tell me.

Luan: (Crying) Oh it's Benny.

Me: What happened?

Luan: I caught him being with another girl.

Me: (Gasp) Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Luan.

Luan's siblings came in and they heard us and were concerned.

Me: Luan maybe he wasn't the right kind of boy for you. But there's still plenty of other fish in the sea.

FLASHBACK ENDS

[At the auditions, Ruby is first.]

Ruby: "Like, to be, or like, not to be, that is like, the question."

[Spencer's turn]

Spencer: "To thine own self be-" [checks his arm] "blue! No, wait. True!"

[Eddy's turn]

Eddy: "A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet."

[Offstage, Luan is blissfully staring at her new crush, and sighing dreamily.]

Mr. Coconuts: [Bringing Luan back to Earth.] "Toots! Put your peepers back in your head. You're on."

Luan: [Realizes] "Whoops."

[She goes for her turn, and tosses Mr. Coconuts onto the director's chair, where he lands on a rather observant position.]

[The next day at school, the results for the play are posted onto the bulletin board, and everyone is trying to see if they made the cut or not. Luan and Mr. Coconuts are seen hiding behind a wall.]

Luan: "Ooh, there's the cast list." [Moans in stress] "What if I didn't make the cut?"

[They all leave and half a second later, Luan and Mr. Coconuts sneak up to the list.]

Luan: [Looks away] "I'm too nervous to look."

Mr. Coconuts: [Looks at the list] "Relax, doll, you're in the play, and so is your fella." [Luan hugs Mr. Coconuts, squealing in excitement.] "Hey, save that drama for the stage."

[At the rehearsal, everyone is chatting, and Luan walks up to Eddy.]

Luan: "Oh, hey Eddy, I didn't know you were in the play."

Eddy: "Hey Luan, yeah," [looking at his scarf] "I'm a Montague."

Luan: "Oh," [points to her hat] "and I'm a Capulet. Guess we're sworn enemies."

Eddy and Luan: [Pointing at each other with dirty looks.] "Ooooooh!"

[They laugh, and smile at each other, when suddenly the lights in the auditorium go down.]

Mrs. Bernardo: [Offscreen] "And now thespians," [nobody knows what is happening.] "here's your drama teacher," [Rex hiccups] "the two time nominee for 'Royal Woods Dinner Theatre's Best Director'," [everyone is looking for where this is coming from, and Parvana points up.] "Mrs. Bernardo!" [Small applause]

Eddy: "Did she just announce herself?"

Luan: "It sure looks that way."

Mrs. Bernardo: "Stop it, you're too kind." [chuckles and claps] "Gather round, children, gather. I am so thrilled to be helming this production of Romeo & Juliet! Now, Capulets, I want you stage left, Montagues, stage right. You'll be rehearsing separately."

Luan: "What? Why? [Looks at Eddy] I mean, uh, is that really necessary?"

Mrs. Bernardo: "Yes! It'll enhance the dramatic tension. Remember, these families hate each other!" [chuckles again]

[Everyone heads over to the assigned group. Eddy shrugs and waves to Luan as he walks to his group, Luan waves back, and is now bummed.]

Luan: [Groans] "This is not gonna work for me."

[Later, everyone is doing vocal warm ups and Luan seems bored.]

Mrs. Bernardo: [Clapping] "Okay everyone, good vocal warm up. Let's take five, and then we'll dive into the text."

Luan: [Comes up to Shannon] "Hey, Shannon, would you mind switching with me? I can't be a Capulet, I'm, uh, allergic to hats, they make my head swell up, and then I, can't get the hat off, it's a vicious cycle."

Shannon: [Gasps] "That sounds awful, of course I'll switch. [But then realizes] "Ooh, wait, I can't be a Capulet if my arch nemesis Amy is." [Points to Amy]

Luan: "Oh, okay, hang on." [Goes to Amy] "Hey, Amy, how'd you like to be a Montague?"

Amy: "A what? Sure, whatev, but only if my boyfriend Rex can be one too. He kind of like, can't be without me."

[Meanwhile, Rex is standing right next to her, looking at Jackie, who winks at him. Amy grabs his arm and pulls him in.]

Luan: "Ooh, okay, one sec." [Leaves while Amy gives Rex a dirty look, and he awkwardly smiles at her. Luan approaches Lyberti.] "Hey Lyberti, you know, you strike me as more of a Capulet, they're so much cooler. How'd you like to switch with Rex?"

Lyberti: "Sure, but only if my BFF Leo can be a Capulet."

Luan: [Not surprised, sighs] "Yup, I'm on it."

[Luan goes back to the Capulet side of the stage, and without saying anything, pushes one of the Capulets to the Montague side, and pushes Shannon to the Capulet side. Everyone switches sides of the stage, and trade hats and scarves.]

Mrs. Bernardo: "Thespians, assemble."

[Luan sighs with relief, and Eddy approaches her.]

Eddy: "Hey Luan," [sees her scarf] "so, you're a Montague now?"

Luan: "Yeah, Leo really really wanted to be a Capulet. So what are you gonna do? Break the kid's heart?"

[The next day]

Mrs. Bernardo: "Welcome to day two of rehearsal, now, we'll start with act one, scene five, better known as, the kiss; Romeo, Juliet, center stage, the rest of you, take five." [Claps]

[Everyone goes to take a seat, Luan goes to get her bag.]

Luan: Come on, Mr. Coconuts, let's grab a seat next to-" [sees something] "Huh?" [Shannon has one of the seats next to Eddy, and Leo and Lyberti are about to take the other one.] "Go, Mr. Coconuts!" [Throws him into the seat. Leo, who just sat down, jumps into Lyberti's arms, and they fall over offscreen. Luan nonchalantly sits next to Eddy.] "Oh, hey Eddy, did you see last night's episode of The Real Mimes of Miami?"

Eddy: "Yeah. I really felt for Magda when she was trying to order a pizza over the phone."

Luan: "Mime life. Am I right?" [Just then, Benny's stomach grumbles, making him blush, and the two of them laugh. Luan pulls a banana out of her bag.] "Here, your stomach might find this apeeling."

Eddy: [laughs] "Thanks, a bunch!"

Luan: [laughs] "Good one."

[Back at the stage, Spencer and Ruby are about to do the scene.]

Mrs. Bernardo: "And...action!" [Goes offstage, moving her arms in a waving motion.]

Ruby: "Like, saints do not, like, move, though grant for, like, prayer's sake."

Spencer: "Then move not-" [Stops and looks at his arm.] "Hang on." [Mrs. Bernardo can't believe this.] "While my prayer's effect I fake. No, wait, that's a 'T', take, not fake."

Mrs. Bernardo: "No, no, no no no no, this is all wrong; I'm just not feeling it." [She then notices how good Eddy and Luan are at making themselves, and each other laugh. Eddy has the banana peel on his head and is doing a monkey face for Luan, who is blushing, and laughs so much she snorts, and covers her mouth in embarrassment, the two continue to laugh, and Mrs. Bernardo gets an idea.] "Ruby, Spencer, this is the hardest part of any director's job, but, I've decided to go another way with my Romeo & Juliet, don't be discouraged, if you keep working your craft-"

Ruby: [Not discouraged at all] "So, like," [holds up the script] I don't have to memorize, like, anymore of this."

[Mrs. Bernardo nods]

Spencer: [Sighs with relief, and pulls up his shirt, revealing smeared ink.] "I sweated off the rest of my lines in gym class."

[He and Ruby leave]

Mrs. Bernardo: "Fear not, thespians, the show will go on. The perfect Romeo & Juliet, have been with us all along," [Jumps off the stage to the pair she has in mind.] "Eddy and Luan!" [They gasp at this] "I've been watching you two, and I know you are going to be wonderful." [Brings them close, almost choking them, and they look at each other, blushing. Mrs. Bernardo pushes them towards centre stage.] "Now, Romeo and Juliet, let's pick up where we left off, the kiss." [Goes offstage, moving her arms in a waving motion.]

Luan: [Realizes something, and gets nervous] "The kiss? Uh, oh, I just remembered, I have a... an orthodontist appointment today, gotta get the old braces tightened, otherwise this'll be Romeo and Drooliet. [Awkwardly laughs as she makes a run for it.]

[At home, Luan is laying in her bed.]

Mr. Coconuts: "Hey, what happened back there, doll? You and the hunk make a great Romeo and Juliet. Isn't that everything you wanted?"

Luan: "Yeah, but, we have to...kiss."

Mr. Coconuts: "So?"

Luan: [Sits up on her bed] "I've never kissed anyone before. I bet everyone else in my class has, including Eddy. What if I'm bad at it, and he thinks I'm lame?"

Mr. Coconuts: "You're overthinking it, doll. You'll be fine. It's just a smooch. There's nothing to it."

Luan: "Maybe you're right, Mr. Coconuts."

Mr. Coconuts: "I know I'm right. You can do this."

[Luan smiles at Mr. Coconuts.]

I came in.

Me: Luan? Are you feeling better now?

Luan: Yeah I'm doing okay. But I'm nervous about Eddy. I want to share my feelings with him but I don't know what to do.

I sit by her on her bed.

Me: Aw you're just nervous Luan. You've got butterflies in your tummy. This is perfectly normal when it comes to these things. You just need to find the right time and that time will come to you.

Luan: Really?

Me: Sure.

[At the next rehearsal, they are trying to practice the kiss again.]

Eddy: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." [Leans in to kiss Luan.]

Luan's Thoughts: "I can't do this."

Luan: "Time out! I need a pee break, I really hit the old OJ hard this morning." [Leaves, and returns later] "Sorry, sorry, I'm ready to go."

[Suddenly, one of the sandbags falls from the rafters, right in front of Shannon, who yelps. Leo looks up and jumps into Lyberti's arms again just before one hits him, and Parvana immediately dodges another one.]

Mrs. Bernardo: "Gadzooks! Which is also the name of my one woman show. Rehearsal's cancelled until I can get the janitor to fix this safety hazard." [Leaves to get the janitor]

Luan: "Aw, shucks. No rehearsal? So, uh," [Awkwardly walks away, while holding a pair of scissors behind her back.] "parting is such sweet sorrow."

[Runs off, almost dropping her scissors, which she places in her bag, much to Mr. Coconuts discomfort.]

Mr. Coconuts: "Ouch! Watch it, toots."

[The next rehearsal...]

Mrs. Bernardo: [Rides in on a rolling trellis] "Once more onto the breach dear thespians, which is theatre talk for, let's try that kissing scene again."

Luan: [Offstage] "Come on Luan, it's just a kiss, you got this." [Walks onto the stage with confidence, but as soon as she sees Benny, and he smiles at her, it all goes away.]

Luan's Thoughts: "Ooh, oh no you don't."

Luan: [Pulls out a banana peel, and casually throws it onto her path.] "Hey everybody, can't wait to rehearse." [Steps and slips on the peel.] "Woah!" [Falls onto the stage, Mrs. Bernardo and Benny check on her.]

Mrs. Bernardo: "Heavens, my dear girl! Are you okay?!"

Luan: "Oh, it's nothing. Probably just a slipped disk. No pun intended. [Laughs] Ow-I mean, ow, ow, ow!"

Mrs. Bernardo: "Rehearsal's cancelled for today!"

Luan: "Whew."

THE NEXT DAY...

Luan: [Offstage again] "Okay, come on Luan, no more stall tactics. You have to do this."

Mrs. Bernardo: [Gets the thespians' attention] "Comrades, look to the skies. It's Mrs. Bernardo!" [Flies toward the stage with wires attached to her.] "Where's my Romeo? Where's my Juliet? Chop chop, it's kissing time."

Luan: "Ohhh... [Walks onto the stage and in front of Benny.]

Mrs. Bernardo: "And...action!"

Benny: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." [Puckers his lips to kiss Luan.]

[Luan gets a surge of anxiety as Benny moves closer, until...]

Luan: "Wait! Uh, I have an idea. Um, um, instead of a kiss, why doesn't Juliet, uh, [Pulls out her phone] send Romeo a text."

Mrs. Bernardo: "A text?"

Luan: "Yeah. I think a kissy emoji and a heart would really get the message across."

Mrs. Bernardo: [irate] "Luan, what are you suggesting is..." [Luan gets nervous and Mrs. Bernardo is now ecstatic.] "...pure genius~! A modern take on a classic, bravo! Prop department," [Flies away on the wires] "I need cell phones for Romeo and Juliet, pronto!"

[Luan looks at her phone, and then looks over to Eddy, giving him flirty eyes, and walks off. Eddy on the other hand, looks at the ground with a node of disappointment.]

[At what is supposed to be the next rehearsal.]

Luan: "Hey, Mrs. B. Ready for rehearsal, been doing some thumb strengthening exercises for my big texting scene."

Mrs. Bernardo: [In despair] "You've done them in vein! Rehearsal's cancelled until I can find a new Romeo."

Luan: [Aghast] "What?! What happened to Eddy?"

Mrs. Bernardo: "He up and quit, he suddenly remembered he has a conflict with chess club. Chess club!" [Pretends to faint] "Check and mate." [Wheels herself away on the trellis] "Uh, I was a fool to leave the dinner theatre circuit."

Luan: [Walks up to Mr. Coconuts, confused.] "This doesn't make any sense, Eddy isn't even in chess club."

[Later, she finds Eddy sitting on a bench.]

Luan: "Hi, Eddy." [Joins him]

Eddy: "Hey."

Luan: "I heard you quit the play."

Eddy: "Yeah."

Luan: "How come?"

Eddy: "Honestly Luan, because of you, it's clear you aren't comfortable with me playing Romeo."

Luan: "No! Just the opposite." [Sighs, and looks away] "The only reason I wanted to be in the play is so I could spend some time with you."

Eddy: "Really? Then, why did you keep finding ways to avoid kissing me?"

Luan: "Oh, it's not you, uh, it's... Never mind."

Mr. Coconuts: "She was nervous because she's never kissed anyone before."

Luan: [Shocked] "Mr. Coconuts!"

Mr. Coconuts: "What? Someone's gotta say it."

[Luan nervously looks at Eddy, as he pulls out his own dummy, Eddo.]

Eddo: "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Eddy's never kissed anyone either."

Eddy: [Gasps] "Eddo, ah, you weren't supposed to tell."

[Eddo shrugs]

Mr. Coconuts: "Well, I gotta say that's a load off. Luan didn't want to embarrass herself in front of old Eddy boy. Just between you and me, she's sweet on the guy."

Eddo: [Laughs] "Really? Edward rather fancies her as well."

Mr. Coconuts: [With Luan's voice] He does?"

Luan: I mean," [starts blushing] "you do?"

[Eddy nods, and starts blushing himself. The two gaze at each other sheepishly, they laugh, and then kiss. Mr. Coconuts and Eddo wink at each other and shake hands. The next scene is in the theatre where the play has ended. Everyone applauds and Luan and Eddy thank the audience.]

Me: Bravo guys! Bravo!

Varie: That was a magnificent performance!

Laney: That was the most awesome play.

Lily: It sure was.

Mr. Coconuts: "Well, Eddo, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Lola: [Hears that, and gasps with fear.] "Who said that?"

I noticed a budding romance between Eddy and Luan right away.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Stage Plight was an adorable episode that aired last month. I thought it was the cutest thing ever. There wasn't that much to edit in this one because it mostly centered around Luan and Eddy. But I hope this answers all your questions about how Eddy and Luan's romance kicked off. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	682. The Radioactive Planet Villain

It starts at Gotham Royal York Elementary School. We were in Mrs. Johnson's class and she had a special announcement.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class. I have a special project and contest for you all. This week is gonna be very special for all of us. Next Monday is Earth Day!

Everyone was excited for that. Even me. But Rusty was stumped.

Rusty: What's Earth Day?

Me: Rusty, it's on April 22nd and it's the day we give thanks and appreciation to the planet we live on: Planet Earth.

Mrs. Johnson: That's right J.D. And Earth is also the embodiment of Planet Earth so she is very special for us.

Earth: Thanks Mrs. Johnson.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: It sure is buddy. Earth Day is one of my favorite holidays. It may not be a major holiday but it is a special one. The reason we do this holiday is because we recycle all the stuff that is non-biodegradable, and reusable. Here let me show you.

I pull out a holographic globe of the Earth and turn out the lights. A holographic globe of the Earth appeared.

Me: The Planet Earth, our home planet. 4.6 Billion years of majestic history. Earth has been our home planet for 200,000 years ever since the Great Ice Age. But as humans progressed over the centuries, we've been damaging our home and our planet by poisoning it with garbage, pollution and all kinds of dangerous things. The one that we have to watch the most is the Ozone Layer.

Zach: What is the Ozone Layer?

Me: It's the shield that protects our planet from the Sun's Ultraviolet Radiation. The Sun is a ball of Hydrogen and Helium gas that is extremely radioactive. Without the Ozone Layer, all life as we know it would cease to exist.

Laney: That's right. That's why the Ozone Protects us from the Sun. The Sun would destroy us if we didn't have it.

Me: That's right Laney. We're damaging the Ozone Layer as much as the Earth and the Oceans. We're damaging the Ozone with chemical gases called Chlorofluorocarbons or CFC's. These are dangerous and poisonous chemical gases that dissolve at the Ozone Layer very slowly.

Stella: Where do they come from?

Me: They can be found in many things. They come from Styrofoam Containers and cups, Hairspray and Aerosol cans, Car exhaust and even refrigerators.

Clyde: I didn't know that they come from Refrigerators.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Me: I was surprised myself. Another source that's destroying our atmosphere is air pollution. This is all bad air that comes from major industrial facilities like coal, gas, oil, and even nuclear energy.

Girl Jordan: Where do we get all that energy from?

Me: Well we get all those from the decaying remains of the things that died out over time. We get all the things we need from things we call Fossil Fuels. These make coal, gas and oil. These are very poisonous and they pump a lot of a dangerous gas into our atmosphere called Carbon Dioxide.

Lincoln: I know that type of gas.

Laney: Yeah that stuff is poisonous.

Me: It is. Carbon Dioxide is a poisonous gas that comes from many sources. It comes from industrial facilities, cars, and even the air we breathe out. Also, Carbon Dioxide comes from another source: Volcanoes. When a volcano erupts it shoots massive amounts of ash, rock, dust and poisonous gas into the air. Carbon Dioxide is part of its chemical composition.

Lincoln: That's right. We learned that on our global trip and when we rescued all those people in Dante's Peak.

Me: We sure did buddy. But another danger is also affecting our forests: Clear Cutting.

Zach: What's clear cutting?

Me: That's where they cut down all the trees in a forest and destroy it completely.

Everyone gasped.

Me: It's a dangerous thing and when you destroy all the trees, you deprive Earth and all life on the planet the one thing we need to live: Oxygen to breathe. Without plants, they can't make the oxygen we need to breathe.

Girl Jordan: That's horrible!

Laney: Take it from me Girl Jordan. Me and Crysta stopped a major clear cutting operation in Australia and saved a whole forest from total destruction.

Lincoln: I remember that Laney. You 2 did a great job.

Me: They sure did. Also here's an interesting fact. All the paper we make and all the dollar bills we have is made from trees. We use paper to make newspapers, comic books, books we read, and even the money we use on a daily basis and all that paper is made from trees.

Lincoln: I didn't know that.

Clyde: That is a surprise.

Stella: It sure is.

Me: Yep. But as we're turning trees into paper, we're also destroying the homes of many animals across the planet.

Laney: That's awful.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Me: Yep. And here's another fact. We're also destroying the oceans.

Girl Jordan: How are we doing that?

Me: We're destroying our oceans and our sea life by throwing trash and garbage into the ocean. We throw glass bottles, plastic soda can ties and even aluminum, plastic and fishing nets.

Lincoln: That's awful!

Clyde: It sure is. Throwing trash and junk into the ocean is one of the most dangerous things anyone can do.

Me: You got that right Clyde. Also we're contaminating our land and our seas with another deadly pollutant: Toxic Waste!

Laney: That stuff is gross!

Me: It is. Toxic Waste is the leftover waste that comes from industrial facilities and factories. It's really nasty stuff and every year we produce over 400 million tons of hazardous waste. This stuff destroys everything it touches.

Girl Jordan: That's awful!

Lincoln: I saw what that stuff can do. It's horrible stuff.

Me: Yep. So not only are we endangering the land, the air and the ocean with all kinds of dangerous and poisonous materials, but we're also endangering the animals all over the world. Like Elephants, Whales, Polar Bears and any kind of animal we can think of. It's not a pretty sight.

Laney: That is absolutely awful.

Lincoln: I can't believe that all this is happening to our planet.

Me: Yeah. We have to do something to stop it. Or else our planet and the human race won't be around for much longer. So what do you say everyone? Shall we band together and save our planet and make it a better place and a more beautiful home than ever!?

Everyone: YEAH!

I turned the lights back on.

Mrs. Johnson: Great presentation J.D. That was a truly inspirational demonstration.

Me: Thanks Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson: You're welcome J.D.

I went back to my seat.

Mrs. Johnson: Now this is the project. From today until April 22nd, you all have to find and bring in all the recyclable materials you can find.

Me: Oh yeah!

Clyde: What kind of materials are there?

Me: We have to find all the materials that can be recycled. Have you all heard of the Recycling Triangle?

Everyone but Laney: No.

Me: The recycling triangle is the symbol that shows the cycle of Recycling. It's the Three R's of Recycling: Recycle, Reuse and Renew.

Mrs. Johnson: That's right J.D. For this contest, you have to find as many recyclable materials as possible. Glass, Plastic, Newspaper, Aluminum, Copper, all that. You all will be divided into teams for this project.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

Mrs. Johnson: It sure is. And the winner that brings in the most recyclable materials will get this...

The camera turned and it showed an awesome globe trophy that was in the shape of the planet Earth and it had a halo above it and the symbol of recycling was on the planet Earth.

Mrs. Johnson: The Earth Day Greatest Recycler trophy!

Me: Wow! What a trophy.

Laney: That is an amazing trophy.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Mrs. Johnson: It sure is a nice trophy. Now here are the teams.

Mrs. Johnson went over the teams.

Mrs. Johnson: For team 12 we have J.D. Knudson, Lincoln and Laney Loud and Clyde McBride. J.D. you are team captain.

Me: Affirmative Mrs. Johnson. Everyone, may the best recycler win.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

After the school day was done we got started.

Me: Okay, lets get started.

Clyde: So where are we gonna go to find some materials for recycling?

Me: What better place to start than the place we throw out our garbage: The Dump.

Lincoln: That's a great place to start.

Laney: Lets do it.

We went to the Gotham Royal York Dump and we got to work. We had numerous bags with us labeled with all the things we need to get. We had work gloves on and we were filling our bags to the brim with all kinds of recyclable materials. When we were done with the dump, we got the garbage level down to 25% and we had lots of bags full of glass, plastic, aluminum, copper and newspapers. Not only that but Laney replaced all the buildings all over Gotham Royal York with massive plants and trees that looked like all the buildings themselves. And she also built awesome houses and more. We also built Wind Farms, Solar Energy farms, and Water mill generators. Our estate was left the same. Gotham Royal York was now a true jungle.

We went back home and we tallied up our recycling.

Me: We're off to a great start guys.

Laney: We sure are.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lori: I think this is literally a fantastic project guys.

Me: Thanks Lori. And I'm glad we're all doing our part.

Lana: I am too J.D. This is so awesome that we're working to help our planet.

Me: It sure is.

Optimus Primal: I must admit this is a very interesting way to help out the planet.

Me: We have a lot of technologies to try and save our planet.

Terrorsaur: Wasn't there a group of kids that protect the Earth from Environmental threats?

Me: Yes there is Terrorsaur. They are called the Planeteers. They are 5 kids from 5 parts of the world. Lady Gaia the spirit of the Earth gave them five powerful and magical rings to them. They are as follows:

Kwame of Africa - He has the power of Earth.  
Wheeler of North America - He has the power of Fire  
Linka of Eastern Europe - She has the power of Wind  
Gi of Asia - She has the power of Water  
And lastly Ma-Ti from South America - He has the power of Heart.

They are the Planeteers and their major mission is to defend the planet from the evil eco villains that want to destroy the very planet we live on.

Laney: That's a huge job.

Lincoln: They have a job as big as ours.

Me: You got that right.

Poison Ivy: You know, this is exactly why I began my former life of crime in the first place.

Me: That is a huge sense of irony huh? But this job for the Planeteers is as big as ours.

?: That's right J.D. Knudson.

An astral image appeared and it was a woman with dark purple hair and purple eyes.

Me: (Gasp) (Kneels down) Lady Gaia, Spirit of Earth. It's truly an honor.

Gaia: Same to you J.D. We heard so much about all your achievements. We would like to have you come to the island. We have to talk.

Me: We would be honored.

Gaia vanished and we went to the Island of The Planeteers.

* * *

We arrived at the island of the Planeteers. It was located in the Caribbean.

Me: Wow! So this is the island of the Planeteers.

Luna: It sure is beautiful dudes.

Laney: It sure is.

We saw the Planeteers headquarters.

Me: Nice headquarters.

We walked up to the door and Wheeler answered it.

Wheeler: J.D. Knudson. It it such an honor to meet you! Come on in! Sorry if our headquarters doesn't look like much, though.

Me: It's an honor to meet you too Wheeler. Your headquarters is just as nice as ours. You're all doing a great job protecting the planet like we are.

Wheeler: We sure are.

Gaia: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome.

Me: Lady Gaia, thank you for inviting us over.

Gaia: You are welcome.

We were talking to the Planeteers about our adventures.

Gi: So Springfield, Oregon was a town built on darkness and corruption?

Me: It sure was Gi. We destroyed it because it has caused so much corruption and pain and suffering over the years. Springfield was completely doomed from the start.

Linka (C.P.): (Russian Accent) It's good you all destroyed that town.

Me: Thanks Linka. And you have our sympathies for what happened to your cousin. What Verminous Skumm did was completely unforgivable.

Linka (C.P.): Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Linka.

Wheeler: I will kill that rat for doing this to her!

Francis: I'm actually surprised that you're actually eager to kill your enemies.

Wheeler (darkly): Let's just say that the last straw was Skumm getting Linka's cousin killed. And the fact that we could go to jail for murder.

Me: It's not murder if we kill only those that deserve it. And all your enemies fall into that category. And you have the strength and support of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Your enemies have now become ours as well.

Gi: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

TV Reporter: We interrupt this broadcast with an emergency news report! Duke Nukem is causing havoc in Chernobyl. Along with what appears to be a more monstrous version of Tantrum aka Thomas Kim!

We gasped!

Me: Tantrum!? I thought he was dead.

Nico: He must've been reborn as a Heartless.

Me: Must have. But who is Duke Nukem?

Kwame: He's one of our most dangerous enemies. He's a radioactive man that wants to turn the Earth into a Radioactive Wasteland.

He is a dangerous mutant that can shoot radioactive blasts from his hands. He is also a walking disaster area and so his henchman, Leadsuit, like his name implies, has to wear a lead suit to be near him. His primary goal is to cover the entire planet in radiation and turn everyone into mutants like himself.

He is also physically strong as he is the only Eco-Villain aside from Captain Pollution to actually defeat Captain Planet.

The ecological disaster he represents is the misuse of nuclear power. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Duke is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Duke's element was Super Radiation. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Duke and the other villains to flee.

Me: This guy is a walking nuclear reactor! And Blight sure gave us a run for our money.

Gi: Is it Dr. Blight?

Me: No. This was someone else. His real name was Derek Powers and he was poisoned by a deadly nerve gas of his own creation. The only way to treat him was with high levels of Gamma Radiation. But it had an unexpected side effect and it made him turn into Blight - A Walking Radioactive Hazard. This is what he looked like.

I showed them what Blight looked like and they gasped.

Me: Yeah. He emitted as much radiation as Chernobyl. But we got to stop Duke Nukem and Tantrum.

Gaia: You'll need this then.

Gaia fired a purple beam of energy into the sky and a gold ring appeared and it had a gem that was purple and it had a lightning bolt in the gem.

Me: Wow. What's this ring for?

Gaia: It's the Ring of Lightning. I'm sure you know what to do.

Me: I do Lady Gaia. Thank you. Lets fly!

I put the ring on my finger and we were off to Chernobyl, Ukraine.

* * *

In Chernobyl, Duke Nukem and the Heartless Tantrum were wreaking havoc and destroying everything. Then blasts of fire and earth flew at him and hit Duke Nukem with incredible power and sent him crashing into a building. Edzilla punched the Heartless Tantrum in the stomach and slammed him into a wall. The Tantrum Heartless was now called Thunderous Tantrum and he looked like a purple version of Thing.

Thunderous Tantrum (sees Edzilla): Tantrum remember...

He suddenly got flashbacks of fighting Edzilla during the fights at Dakota City and during the fight with the Fright Knight.

Thunderous Tantrum (enraged): TANTRUM REMEMBER YOU!

Edzilla (he and Thunderous Tantrum punch each other): ED SMASH PURPLE THING!

Duke Nukem: I'm actually glad you Planeteers aren't holding back on me anymore. Because it's just made you reckless and more vulnerable to attack! (punches Wheeler)

Wheeler had a bleeding cut on her forehead and I fired a powerful energy blast and it hit Duke Nukem and exploded. It blew his whole right arm off and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Terrorsaur: Lets get them guys! Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

Danny turned into Danny Phantom!

Static helped Wheeler up.

Static: Are you all right Wheeler?

Wheeler: Yeah.

Static: Tantrum is a tough guy Wheeler. He's a mindless beast that is all brawn and no brains.

Wheeler (to Static): Static, how did you defeat Tantrum the first time?

Static: I just let him tire himself out! But that probably won't work this time!

Me: No it won't. It's time for some teamwork. Power up guys!

We transformed and powered up.

Maria: Lets get them! Ready Arixam?

Arixam: You know I am always ready sis.

Maria: AQUAMARIA!

Arixam appeared in a blinding flash of aqua blue light.

Nico: Duke Nukem, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed the whole world! You will pay for everything you've done! Now you will be the first Eco Villain we killed and send off to Hell!

Duke Nukem: Come and get me!

Me: With pleasure!

I went at Duke Nukem and punched him in the face with devastating force and the ground underneath him exploded and blew him into the air.

Killer Frost fired a powerful blast of snow and icicles at the Thunderous Tantrum and they froze and skewered him and Killer Frost punched him in the face.

Poison Ivy lashed him in the back with a whip of ivy and he was itching bad.

Lana fired a blast of ice and froze off his arms and legs.

Me: Time for some heavy hardware. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

Metroplex's powerful giant battle axe appeared and the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into the top of it and turned it into a powerful battle axe.

Edzilla knocked down the Thunderous Tantrum.

Hulk: Hulk help Edzilla with puny ripoff! (grabs Thunderous Tantrum by the throat)

Me: Pass me the ball Hulk!

I went at the Tantrum Heartless and Hulk threw him at me. I swung the axe and it slammed into the Tantrum Heartless with devastating force and blew him apart into a gory mess of icy blood and guts.

Laney: That was awesome!

Lola: That was the most awesome attack ever!

Me: Thanks guys. Metroplex's Axe really comes in handy. Now for Duke Nukem.

We went at Duke Nukem and I slammed the axe into him and blew his legs to pieces.

Me: Lightning!

I fired a powerful blast of lightning from my ring and it hit Duke Nukem and exploded.

Me: Oh that was awesome!

Arixam: It sure was. Sis can I use the powers of the Transformers and the Cyber Keys?

Maria: You sure can sis. We all can use them.

Arixam: Sweet! Lets see here. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and a rocket launcher formed and it opened and out came a powerful missile launcher.

Arixam: Oh this is so awesome!

Nico: That's Thunderblast's rocket launcher.

Arixam: Awesome!

Terrorsaur: Very impressive. Lets use a combo on him.

Arixam: You got it Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur fired a powerful energy blast from his shoulder cannons and his blaster and Arixam fired a powerful laser missile from her rocket launcher.

Arixam and Terrorsaur: LASER ENERGYSTORM CYCLONE!

Arixam and Terrorsaur's blasts bombarded Duke Nukem and exploded with incredible power.

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned Duke Nukem. Taranee fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him and melted part of his chest.

Bloom: DRAGON FIRE!

Bloom fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a dragon of pure fire and it hit Duke and exploded.

KRABOOM!

Lea fired massive fireballs at Duke Nukem and burned him.

Swerve (Cybertron): Now it's time for our combo!

Danny Phantom: Lets get him Swerve.

Swerve (Cybertron): CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into the back of the roof of him turned into a blaster. He fired and Danny fired a blast of echo-energy.

Swerve and Danny Phantom: ENERGY GHOSTLASER STORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a barrage of energylasers and ghost bombs and they hit Duke Nukem and exploded.

Me: Awesome! Now it's Final Smash Time.

Francis: Wheeler would you like to have a shot at him?

Wheeler: It would be an honor Francis. Lets do it together.

Francis: Lets get him.

Francis and Wheeler: INFERNO FIRESTORM FURY!

Francis and Wheeler fired a massive blast of fire and it hit Duke Nukem and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Duke Nukem was weak and on his last legs.

Francis: My turn. FIRESTORM TORNADO SPIN

Francis fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a massive tornado of pure fire and it spun Duke Nukem around.

Wheeler: My turn. FIREBALL BARRAGE OF PYROS!

Wheeler fired a massive barrage of fireballs at Duke and they all exploded.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize and destroy our planet ever again Nukem. This time you will die! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

My device on turned into a huge earth-shattering drill and the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into the back of it and enhanced it.

Me: Awesome! It's Menasor's drill!

Nico: It's not from the Menasor of the Stunticon's.

Me: No this is totally different. Now it's time to finish this freak once and for all.

I charged and Duke Nukem was up on half of his body and I slammed the drill straight into his chest and he screamed in excruciating pain as he was being ripped apart by the power of the drill.

Me: GO TO HELL! AND STAY THERE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

The power of Menasor's drill completely shattered Duke Nukem into a million pieces. Killing him instantly. When the dust cleared, I was standing victorious and the drill was glowing red hot.

Me: That's the end of the radioactive terror Duke Nukem.

Everyone cheered.

Nico: J.D. that was so awesome!

Me: It sure was.

Menasor: (Irish Accent) You did well there lad. My drill really helped you out there.

Me: It sure did Menasor. And it was so awesome using it on him. One thing is left undone.

I went to his severed right arm and pulled off a ring it had on it and it was one of the 5 Rings of Destruction. The one Duke Nukem had was for Radiation.

Me: This ring will be a perfect trophy. Now to make sure that Nukem never returns.

Nicole: What are you gonna do with him dad?

Me: Obliterate him in the one place he never knew about. I'm gonna throw him into a black hole.

Nico: Good idea.

Lincoln: That's a great place to throw him into.

Me: Yep.

I opened a portal and it lead into the Supermassive Black Hole at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. I threw the pieces and dust of Duke Nukem into the portal and they went into the black hole and were completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: That's it for him.

The portal closed and Nicole sealed his spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico: That's it for him. The Radioactive menace known as Duke Nukem has been silenced forever.

Me: Yep.

Wheeler: That was awesome guys!

Me: Thanks Wheeler. How did you like using a Final Smash?

Wheeler: It was so awesome!

Me: I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

We were back at the island of the Planeteers and we formed an alliance with them. We proposed to work together to rid the world of the enemies of the Planeteers. Day 1 of the Earth Day Project is done. Earlier I caught a Charizard and Nico caught a Misdreavous and a Slowking.

Wheeler: (To the viewers) Picking up trash is good but recycling is much better.

THE END

* * *

Another Saga is Underway and Part 1 is done.

This saga is part of an 8 day saga we have in progress for the great adventures of the cartoon Captain Planet and The Planeteers. One of my favorite Cartoons from my youth. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next up is Looten Plunder. The Lex Luthor of the Planeteers.

See you all next time.


	683. The Deforestation Planet Villain

It starts in the forests of Gotham Royal York. We were in a dead tree patch and we were planting many trees and plants for the forests to grow. It was day 2 of our Earth Week project and we needed to plant as many trees as possible.

Gi: So this is Gotham Royal York?

Me: Yep. Home Sweet Home. We made some changes to the city to get rid of the harmful effects of pollution.

Kwame: It's a really good change.

I was digging a hole and removing a tree stump that was dead. I pulled the whole stump out and it was a huge job.

Kwame: Wow. Great job J.D.

Me: Thanks Kwame. Lifting a tree stump out of the ground is an easy job for me.

I lift up a baby tree and put it in the hole and covered it with dirt.

Me: Now it needs some water.

Gi: I got that. WATER!

Gi fired a blue blast from her ring and it hit a nearby lake and sent some water over and soaked the tree.

Me: That was awesome Gi!

Gi: Thanks J.D.

Cornelia was growing flowers and trees with her powers of Earth.

Linka (Captain Planet): (Russia Accent) Your powers are amazing, Cornelia!

Cornelia: Thanks, Linka. There's a reason I'm called the Guardian of Earth.

Laney and Lana were carrying a couple of little trees.

Laney: It's a huge responsibility and she and her friends were chosen as the Guardians of Candrakar for a reason.

Lana: Yeah. The worlds of Candrakar were in the grip of darkness by the rule of an evil tyrant named Phobos.

Lincoln: Yeah he was pure evil.

Linka (CP): That's awful.

Me: It was.

Nico: Hey guys. I just caught a Wobbuffet and a Weepinbell.

Me: Sweet job man!

Lana: How long does it usually take for trees to grow back?

Me: Well it takes hundreds of years. Sometimes it takes decades. Oftentimes it takes hundreds of years.

Lana: That's a long time to wait.

Wheeler: It is.

Laney: Yeah but we'll be here by the time they grow into full fledge trees. Our immortality will see to it.

Me: Yep.

Kwame (to Maria): Maria, I have a question.

Maria: Shoot.

Kwame: I know that Tantrum was cured by J.D. and the others on the day that you reunited with Carol. So how was he killed during the Fright Knight incident?

Maria: Because Fright Knight made a clone of Tantrum during the latter incident. (laughs) Too bad said clone got killed by Edzilla!

Me: And we had Edzilla practice what he was capable of in a Simulator exercise against him before that. We have to be prepared for anything and know your enemies.

Optimus Prime: Alright, let's all each vote on 1 of the remaining eco villains. Whoever gets the most vote is the one we go after next.

Me: Good idea Optimus.

We casted our votes and we decided to go after Looten Plunder next. And just as I was about to ask who he was Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: Lady Gaia. What's going on?

Gaia: Looten Plunder is cutting down all the forests in Saskatchewan, Canada.

Me: That's coincidental. We were just talking about him. So Clear Cutting is his forte.

Gaia: Yes. You have to stop him from destroying the forest.

Me: Yes Lady Gaia. We're on our way.

Gaia vanished.

Me: Before we head out we need to know more about him. You all know Looten Plunder, right Kwame?

Kwame: Yes we do. He specializes in clear cutting like you said.

He is a businessman who only cares about money and will do anything to obtain more, even cause a lot of harm to the planet and let other people suffer. He is even willing to sell out the other Eco-Villains if he could benefit from it. He has also done poaching in order to obtain more wealth. His primary source of income may be the lumber industry as his pollution ring was the power of deforestation, though as stated before he will do anything to obtain more money.

Whenever the Eco-Villains team up, he would usually become the leader of the group due to his vast wealth, except for when Zarm grouped them together.

Looten Plunder is also the only Eco-Villain to ever truly defeat the Planeteers allowing himself to cut down a whole forest.

Looten Plunder symbolises unethical business actions and uncontrolled capitalism. In the two-part Captain Planet Episode, Mission to Save Earth, Looten Plunder is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Looten Plunder's element was Deforestation. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Looten and the other villains to flee.

Me: Boy this guy is REALLY bad news.

Superman: Plunder reminds me of my deceased archenemy, Lex Luthor.

Tailgate: Why do we still have his corpse inside the prison you guys sent him to?

Blackout (2007): Maybe because it served as a trophy.

Me: You are right Blackout. Lets get him! Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to Saskatchewan, Canada.

* * *

In Saskatchewan, Canada numerous men were cutting down a lot of trees. These men had chainsaws and axes and they were cutting down a lot of trees.

Suddenly Venom shot a web sling blast and grabbed a man.

Venom (grabs one of Plunder's henchmen by the throat): Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks, so little time.

Sandman: Why do you like those parts specifically?

Venom: Because they are the most tasty.

And that's when Venom bites off the unfortunate henchmen's throat.

Henchman 1: Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here!

A blast of lava exploded out of the ground and it began to take form. The Heartless that appeared before us looked like a demonic minotaur that made of pure molten lava.

Bai Tza (eyes widens in horror): Dai Gui?!

Volcanic Minotaur: **Hello, "sister". I think we need to have a talk about your betrayal. Don't you think?**

Vince: But that's impossible. I killed you!

Dai Gui: **Yes Vince. You did kill me. But I am now reborn as a Heartless and I now serve Looten Plunder. You took my heart and that is what turned me into a Heartless.**

Vince: I still have your heart in a jar.

Volcanic Minotaur (grabs Bai Tza by the throat): **I expected such treachery from Shendu and Valmont, not you! You had all the power in the world alongside us and you threw it all away by siding with Jackie Chan and Knudson!**

Bai Tza (spits at him): Girl Jordan showed me the error of my ways, "brother"! (grins) But to be honest, I started doubting everything that Shendu told me before Jackie and his family sealed me back into the Netherworld the first time. (to us) I'll tell you about that later.

Me: Okay.

Bai Tza then turned into pure water and she went out of the Volcanic Minotaur's hand and then she turned into her Water Demon Sorcerer form.

Bai Tza: **You are never welcome here "Brother!"**

Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water at him and hardened him into solid rock.

Vince: I think it'll be perfect to have a much better trophy than your heart Dai Gui!

Vince chanted a powerful Chinese Magic Spell and it turned Dai Gui into a Statue like Shendu was. And he stripped him of his powers and made them his own.

Me: Wow! Way to go partner!

Vince: Thanks J.D.

Dai Gui: **Let me out of here you fools!**

Vince: Not this time. You are now gonna be stuck in a statue for all time.

Bai Tza returned to her human form.

Bai Tza: This is perfect for you "brother" and now you have to endure the same fate as Shendu.

Then a huge robotic thud was heard and we saw Looten Plunder in a massive robotic power suit.

Me: Wow! What a power suit!

Plunder: You like it? Now I'm going to use it to kill all of you!

Me: Where did you get a suit like this?

Plunder: From Lex Luthor's designs and we made some perks to it.

The chest of the suit opened up and revealed that it had a dark orb in the middle as a power source.

Me: You have a dark orb as the power source.

Plunder: That's right.

Superman: This power suit reminds me of the time when I fought Corben the first time.

Nico: Really? You fought Corben as he was in a suit like this Kal?

Superman: Yeah. It was my first ever fight Nico. He put up quite a fight.

Nico: I know that feeling.

Kwame: We will make you pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused and stop your clear cutting spree.

Nico: Looten Plunder, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed our planet. Lets get him guys!

We transformed and powered up.

Me: You mess with our planet, you mess with us! Now you will die just like Nukem.

Plunder: You killed Duke Nukem?

Me: That's right and he got what was coming to him. He's been obliterated in the black hole at the center of our galaxy.

Varie: And you will join him.

Me: Lets get him guys!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and he punched at me and I dodged it. Laney entangled the suit in vines and Cornelia made a massive tree grow that trapped him in it. Lynn then formed her fist into a fist of pure rock and punched the suit in the chest with devastating force and it shattered the Dark Orb and we got a massive power increase. Demona flew at Plunder and slashed him in the chest and the face with her claws. Sandman formed a mace club arm and slammed it into the power suit.

Nico: Now you will face the power of the Snake!

Nico used the powers of King Hiss and shed his skin and summoned 5 more snakes and they went at Plunder and they bit him and stunned him with their poison.

Me: Time for some awesome hardware. AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into my device and an awesome missile appeared on my right shoulder and it turned into an awesome laser cannon!

Me: Oh this is so cool!

Optimus Prime: It is J.D. That's Red Alert's laser cannon.

Me: This is awesome Optimus. (To Plunder) (Imitating Scarface) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

I fired a red laser blast from the cannon and it hit Plunder and exploded.

KRABOOOOMMM!

Me: Oh wow! That was awesome!

Lucy: Indeed it was brother. Lets see what makes him tremble with fear.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and it hit his eyes and he was shaking in fear. Plunder saw his hands turn into his skeleton!

Clayface formed an axe of clay and slammed it into his legs and chopped the suits legs off.

Riku fired a powerful blast of dark fire from his Keyblade and burned him and Roxy called the power of the animals and fired a blast of dust and pawprints at Plunder and burned him.

I flew up to Plunder and looked at him in the face with eyes full of hatred and righteous fury.

Me: You make me sick just looking at you Plunder. You have no love for anyone other than yourself. You've caused too much pain and suffering to both humans and nature. You may be a human but you have the heart of a demon.

Earth: That's right. You don't deserve to live.

Me: Lets get him guys. Combo time!

Tailgate: You got it J.D.

Tailgate fired a magnetic blast and Martian Manhunter turned into a dragon and fired a massive blast of fire.

Tailgate and Martian Manhunter: MAGNETIC FIRESTORM INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and they blew apart the legs of his suit and incinerated them.

Blackout (2007): Our turn. Lets get them Mariah!

Ace: You got it!

Ace formed into a massive eagle and Blackout fired an Energon Wave Cannon.

Blackout (2007) and Ace: ENERGY EAGLE EXPLOSION BURST!

The energon merged with the Eagle and turned it into an eagle of pure energy. It hit the suit and blew it apart and freed him.

Kwame: Final Smash Time! EARTH BOULDER PUMMEL!

Kwame fired a green blast of energy from his ring and threw numerous rocks and boulder at the suit and crushed it.

Cornelia: My turn! EARTHSHRED GUARDIAN!

Cornelia formed a massive golem of Earth and it slammed into the suit and destroyed it completely. Nothing of it was left.

Me: Now to finish you once and for all Plunder. You will now pay for your crimes against our planet.

Rhino: I got this.

Rhino grabbed Plunder.

Plunder (in Rhino's grasp): You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!

Rhino: No! I want... (rips Plunder in half)... two!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: That was gross but he deserved it.

Me: Yep. But great job. All of you.

We cheered wildly. Nicole sealed Looten Plunder's spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness. I found Looten Plunder's Ring of Deforestation and kept it as a trophy. Vince put the statue of Dai Gui in his room and now he can talk to Dai Gui and have a conversation with him.

Kwame: (To the Viewers) Planting new trees is very essential to the ecosystem and it helps rid the world of poisons in the atmosphere. You can do your part and help the air and the trees.

Me: That's right.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

Part 2 of the saga is done. I had to do part 2 today because I'm going to hang out with my friends tomorrow. Part 2 was supposed to be tomorrow on Tuesday the 16th and part 1 was today's chapter on the 15th. But because I'm going to hang out with my friends there was a change of plans. Looten Plunder was one of the worst villains of Captain Planet. He was a clear-cutting monster. I call him the Lex Luthor and Starscream of Captain Planet. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Next up on the 17th is Sly Sludge and we're gonna be covering the effects of Air Pollution. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	684. The Air Pollution Planet Villain

It starts in the power plants on the outskirts of the city. It was day 3 of our Earth Week project all we were building domes that cover the power plants. These domes were special anti-pollution domes that filter out the bad air and convert it into breathable air.

Me: These domes are perfect for the Air Pollution removal project.

Lori: They literally are.

Wheeljack (overseeing the construction of the domes): More! Straighten it up! (Bonecrusher finishes a dome) There. That does it!

Huffer (sees Gears building a dome): Yo, Gears! Get with it! Build that dome right, or we're gonna be here 'til the Big Dipper gets rusty!

Me: Easy Huffer. No need to get bossy and make them work too hard.

Huffer: Sorry.

Me: Okay the next villain we have to destroy is Sly Sludge.

Nico: This guy doesn't sound like a nice guy.

Me: He never is.

Sly Sludge is a pollutionist/con man who specialises in tricking others into thinking he and his crew are helping to build something to help the environment just so he can get free space to dump his wastes (oil, toxic sludge, and gunk).

Sly and his dumping crew do not seem to have any real reason for doing this—one would assume he is building dumps to make money, but he is never shown collecting any money, however it has been stated that "he'll pollute anything for a buck".

Sly is portrayed as a fat, lazy, greedy, money grubbing slimeball with a fondness for trickery and little care for the planet. If Sludge and his workers can not dump it in the ocean or into landspaces than they will burn it and make acid rain.

Strangely, despite being a dumper, instead of polluter clothes, he instead wears the uniform that an army soldier would, and despite being a human, his unusual last name and strange facial look makes him seem like a monster. In the series, the Planeteers must unite to summon Captain Planet to help stop men like Sludge from harming the earth.

Despite his run-ins with the superhero he continues his evil work, on some occasions he and his men load guns with oil to try and stop Captain Planet. He also appeared in the comic books based on the series.

Sly symbolizes ignorance and short term-thinking. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Sly is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Sly's element was Smog. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Sly and the other villains to flee.

Nico: This guy is really bad news.

Me: He is. He is poisoning our atmosphere. He specializes in Air Pollution.

Jake (Animorphs): I'm willing to bet that Sly Sludge has a Dark Orb and a robot suit.

Me: I have a feeling you're right Jake.

Nico: While we're waiting for Sly Sludge to make his move, you guys wants to go for ice cream?

Me: I'm up for it man.

Mixmaster: There! All finished.

Me: Great job guys!

Mixmaster: Thanks J.D.

We have lots of people all over the globe working on domes covering Industrial facilities all over the world.

Me: All right guys. Lets get some ice cream.

We cheered.

William (to Maria): What ice cream do you want, Maria?

Maria: I want Blue Raspberry.

Arixam: Me too Maria.

We went to the ice cream parlor and had all kinds of flavors.

Me: (Slurps) Mint Chip. My favorite flavor.

Lincoln: Orange creamsicle for me.

Lori: (Slurp) I like Vanilla.

Nico: Cookies and Cream for me. (Slurps)

May: Cotton Candy is my favorite.

Carol: Grape is my favorite.

Vince: I like bubble gum. My favorite part is chewing the gum in it.

Vince chewed some bubble gum and blew a bubble and it popped.

We laughed.

Linka (Captain Planet): (Russian Accent) I like butterscotch.

Me: We have a lot of great flavors.

We laughed.

Then Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: What is it Lady Gaia?

Gaia: Sly Sludge is making the pollution worse in Gurugram, India.

Me: Gurugram, India? That's the most polluted city in the world.

Gaia: It is. And Sly Sludge is making it worst.

Me: We're on our way.

Gaia vanished.

Me: Lets fly!

We were off.

* * *

Gurugram, India

* * *

The city was covered in an extremely thick cloud of smog and smoke. We saw this.

Me: Wow! That smog is so thick you can't even cut it with a knife.

Nico: No kidding. I got this.

The 2-Star Dragonball on Nico's bracelet lit up and he sucked in all that smog and smoke and it made him stronger.

Me: Wow! That was awesome Nico!

Nico: (Coughs) Yep. That was the power of Haze Shenron. The 2-Star Dragon. His power is pollution and it makes him stronger.

Aylene C.: That's really clever.

Me: It sure is. Lets go!

We went into the city and we saw Sly Sludge and gust as Jake said, he had a power suit on him.

Me: Sly Sludge, I presume?

Sly Sludge: That's right J.D. And I see you all have come.

Me: That's right. To kill you and put an end to your smog spree.

Sly Sludge: I'm blaming the Joker for this! If he hadn't acted insane in front of you all, maybe you heroes wouldn't be about to kill me right now.

Me: You can tell to him yourself when you see him in Hell. Also you had a hand in killing Linka's cousin and for that you will suffer!

Sly Sludge: It was actually Skumm that did that. Not me. And I'm not doing this alone.

Me: What do you mean by that?

?: Sly means me.

We saw a living mass of wind.

The Heartless that appeared before us resembled a demonic toad made entirely of air.

Lori: Xiao Fung?!

Cyclonic Toadblower (grins evilly): **Lori Loud. It's been a long time.**

Me: But you died when Breach sent you flying into the Sun!

Bai Tza: (Shocked) How did you come back here "Brother"?

Cyclonic Toadblower: **The power of the dark orb used to power Sly Sludge's Power Suit.**

My dark orb detector found the Dark Orb in his suit and it was being used to power the suit.

Me: He's right. But there is one thing I learned when we fought the rest of your brothers and your sister Po Kong. We hate Shendu.

Cyclonic Toadblower: **I agree with you on that one J.D. Shendu was always doing things all by himself.**

Me: It's nice we can agree on things like this. But we came here to fight you and Sly Sludge. Lets power up!

We transformed and powered up.

Me: Lets dance!

We went at them!

Cyclonic Toadblower: **You fools won't be able to defeat me this time! Not when I can unleash my full power!**

Lori: No but we can literally take that bet toad boy!

The Cyclonic Toadblower blew a massive hurricane at us and it was an incredible blast of wind.

Chazz: You will never win you freak! I summon Infernal Incinerator!

I sent out Incineroar.

Chazz had Infernal Incinerator fire a purple blast of fire and Incineroar fired a blast of fire. The blasts of fire combined and they hit the Cyclonic Toadblower and weakened him.

Lori and her children kicked the Cyclonic Toadblower into the air and used a powerful magic spell on him that turned him into a statue. He was stripped of his powers and Lori made them hers and her children's.

Teresa (to Bai Tza): I wonder why we didn't just turn your siblings into statues in the first place.

Me: We should've done that before we killed them.

Lori: That would've literally been too easy. Besides someone would've found them and try to continue their evil ways.

Linda: That's right mommy!

Lori: Lets get this clod!

We went at Sly Sludge and I punched him in the face and Nico threw him into the air.

Lori and her children fired a massive blast of super hurricane force wind and blew him higher into the air and Leni formed a fist of pure gravity and slammed it into the power suit. Hay Lin fired a massive blast of wind and blew him higher into the air. Musa fired her Sonic Blast and blew him around. Karai and Xion slashed the arms of his suit off and Teresa fired a sonic blast and blew his legs off. Arpeggio fired his laser feathers and they hit part of his suit and blew it apart.

Me: Now to finish him off once and for all. DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

A Decepticon Cyber Key went into my device and both of my devices on both of my arms got Starscream's Purple Sword blades.

Me: Sweet! Now for double the pain. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the device on my left arm and I got Mudflap's long green saw sword.

Me: Awesome! Lets triple the power! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into my device and a helmet appeared on my head and a long sword horn appeared on it. It was Backstop's Sword Horn.

Me: Now this is being decked out!

Linka (CP): (Russian Accent) Lets use our combo on him.

Me: You got it Linka!

I flew at the suit with the swords ready.

Linka (CP): WIND!

Linka fired a blast of wind at me from her ring.

Me and Linka: CYCLONIC SLASHSTORM SURPRISE!

The wind swirled around the swords and turned them into deadly cyclone blades. And I rammed the suit with devastating force and shredded it into dust.

Lori: That was literally awesome!

Roxanne: It sure was!

Wingsaber: That was really impressive J.D.

Me: Thanks Wingsaber.

Sly Sludge landed on the ground and he was hurt.

Nico: Sly Sludge, you have failed this city!

Venom: We're gonna enjoy feasting on your brains!

Me: Now lets finish him off for good!

Broadside: Lets make this clod pay! It's combo time Jake!

Jake (Animorphs): You got it.

Jake turned into a giraffe.

Jake charged and Broadside fired a lightning ray.

Jake (Animorphs) and Broadside: LIGHTNING GIRAFFE ELECTROCUTION!

The lightning wrapped around Jake and turned him into a Giraffe made of pure lightning. It bucked him and sent him crashing into a building.

Bomb Man: Time for some explosive power!

Blackarachnia: Lets get him. Blackarachnia TERRORIZE!

Blackarachnia transformed.

Bomb Man fired some bombs and Blackarachnia fired some lasers.

Bomb Man and Blackarachnia: SPIDERBOMB BARRAGE EXPLOSION!

The bombs exploded and blew him into another building.

Me: Now it's Final Smash Time.

Linka (CP): I'll get us started! HURRICANE STORMBLADE BARRAGE!

Linka fired blades of pure wind from her ring and they slashed Sly Sludge and slashed his right arm off and he screamed in pain.

Lori: Now it's literally my turn. CYCLONE SHREDDER TORNADO!

Lori spun around with incredible speed and released a powerful tornado and it slashed him apart.

Me: Venom, go get him. It's feeding time.

Venom: With pleasure.

Venom walked up to Sly Sludge and Sly looked at him with fear.

Venom: **You come to this part of the world again, in fact if you go anywhere on this planet preying on innocent people and we will find you and eat both your arms, both and then both of your legs and then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand? Yes. So you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing. Won't you? Rolling down the street like a turd in the wind. Do you feel we?**

Sly Sludge: What the Hell are you?

Venom revealed half of Eddie's face.

Venom and Eddie: **We are Venom.**

Venom then ate Sly Sludge like he was a piece of cake.

Venom (spits out Sly Sludge's head in disgust): Yuck! Not very tasty!

Me: Well he tastes like Smog and all that crud. I mean what do you think he's been poisoning our air with?

Venom: That's true.

Sly Sludge's spirit then appeared.

Sly Sludge (to Venom): I hope I gave you indigestion!

Venom (disgusted): Even your corpse doesn't give a lot of tasty value! We know that we only managed to eat off Ms. Henious' face but at least that part gave our taste buds a unique and tasty experience!

Me: That's true.

Nicole: And this slob and filthy freak will never poison our air ever again. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

Sly Sludge's spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness and I took Sly Sludge's ring and kept it as a trophy.

Nico: During the battle I also caught a Girafarig and a Forretress.

Me: Nice! Good job Nico and great job to all of you.

Linka (CP): (To the Viewers) It is never okay to poison the air with so much pollution or you'll be hurting the very air we breathe.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Part 3 of the Earth Week Saga is done. Polluting the air is never okay and it can irreparably damage your lungs and affect your health. It also poisons the atmosphere and we have to do something to stop it and reduce Carbon Dioxide emissions. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next for part 4 is Hoggish Greedly and we'll be covering endangered species, the effects of overfishing and how to save them. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	685. The Animal Danger Planet Villain

Part 1: Avalanche Rescue in Siberia

* * *

At the estate I was watching TV at 9:00 PM. Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer popped up and it showed that there was a tremendous avalanche in Siberia, Russia and it showed that someone was buried in 10 to 20 feet of snow.

Me: Oh man! I better get over there.

I flew off to Siberia.

* * *

I flew over the site of the avalanche and it was stormy and bone-chilling cold. I turned on my infrared vision and it found a person buried under 20 feet of snow. Barely alive.

Me: There!

I spun around and blew all the snow away and when there was only one foot of snow left I lifted it away and I got a shock when I saw who was buried under the snow! It was Bridgette!

Me: (Gasp) BRIDGETTE!

Bridgette was in really bad shape. She was covered in bruises and scrapes and she had a lot of broken bones.

I checked for her pulse and she had one.

Me: She's still alive. I have to get her to a hospital.

I picked her up bridal style.

Me: Hang on Bridgette. I'm gonna get you to a hospital.

I used Instant Transmission and beamed to a hospital in Canada.

* * *

Toronto, Canada

* * *

In Toronto, Canada I rushed into the hospital and Bridgette was rushed into surgery. As I waited for the doctor to come out, I was praying for Bridgette to make a safe recovery.

Me: Bridgette just hang in there.

The doctor came out.

Doctor: J.D.?

Me: Yes?

Dr. Nukoma: I'm Dr. Gary Nukoma of the trauma center. Bridgette is gonna be all right. She did however sustain bad injuries to her legs and her right arm. Some ribs were cracked and she has a minor concussion.

Me: Thank goodness doctor. Is she awake?

Dr. Nukoma: She is. The avalanche broke her right leg in two places and she has a twisted arm. Her left leg is broken. All in all, Bridgette is one lucky girl.

Me: She sure is.

I went into her room. She was in her aqua blue robe and she had a bandage on her head and her arm and legs were in a cast and she had an I.V. drip in her.

Me: Hey Bridgette.

Bridgette: J.D.? What happened?

Me: You were found over in Siberia, Russia buried under 10 to 20 feet of snow from a tremendous avalanche. You would've died if I hadn't saved you.

Bridgette gasped when she heard me say that and then she broke down crying.

I went over and sat on her bed and comforted her.

Geoff came in and he was worried.

Me: Hey Geoff. She's had a major traumatic experience.

* * *

When Bridgette calmed down Bridgette told us what happened. We were shocked.

Me: What!? Blaineley did this to you!?

Bridgette: Yeah. She kidnapped me and sent me to Siberia to meet a super fan and I never realized that it was all a ploy that would try to kill me.

Me: That's awful!

Geoff: This is not like Blaineley. You and I have known her on Celebrity Manhunt and Total Drama Aftermath. How can she do something like this?

Me: That's what I would like to know as well.

Bridgette's mom and dad and little brother and sister came in. They hopped onto her bed.

Little Bridgette: Sis what happened to you!?

Bridgette: I'm all right.

Bridgette's mom: Thank goodness you're okay sweetheart!

Bridgette's dad: Thank you so much for saving Bridgette J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Blaineley then came in and I saw all of Bridgette's family looking at her with a menacing and hateful glare. Then I noticed something on the back of Blaineley's neck.

Me: Wait a second. Blaineley there's something on the back of your neck.

Blaineley: What is it J.D.?

Me: Hold still.

I move her hair and saw a bandage on the back of her neck and pull it off and under the bandage was a computer chip implanted into the back of her neck.

Me: It's some kind of computer chip.

Bridgette's dad: How did that get there?

Me: That's what I would like to find out.

I pulled the chip out and Blaineley had a tremendous headache.

Blaineley: (Groans) What a headache.

Me: Lets head back to Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate and run an analysis.

Bridgette: Okay.

Me: Be careful Bridgette.

I rolled in a wheelchair and we went back to the Estate.

* * *

In the estate I was analyzing the chip and the computer revealed some very strange and very sophisticated technological details.

Me: This is a really sophisticated and highly unusual chip.

Bridgette: What is it?

Me: It's a mind control chip. It's full of artificially created neurotransmitter circuitry. Microwave controlled cerebral cortex stimulation. It also has some kind of piggyback mechanism in it that can erase the memory of what the person did while the chip was activated.

Blaineley had a bag of ice on her neck.

Blaineley: That explains why I don't remember sending Bridgette off to Siberia like that to her death.

Nico: Whoever built this chip really knew what they were doing.

Me: They sure did. Let me see if I can trace the radio waves to where they came from.

I typed in a sequence and it traced the radio waves to a house that is in the central part of the city. It pulled up a picture of who owns the house and we got a major shock! It belonged to none other than Scarlet!

We gasped in shock and horror!

Me: Scarlet!?

Bridgette: Scarlet tried to kill me!?

Me: She sure did.

Maria: So I guess being a bad guy is ok as long as Scarlet is doing it, huh?

Me: From the looks of things yes. She just will never learn. First she tried to blow up Pahkitew Island and take everyone on it with it, then she badmouths the entire Redemption Squad, and now she has the gall to try and kill Bridgette by making Blaineley do it against her will!

Bridgette: What a monster!

Geoff: That girl has some majorly serious problems!

Me: No kidding!

Nico: She's no longer welcome here! I'm going to run her out of this town!

Me: Go get her man! I got to report this to Chris.

Nico: Okay.

Nico went out the door.

* * *

20 minutes later on the outskirts of the city, Nico was standing on the edge of the city and Scarlet was standing on the border by the sign of Gotham Royal York.

Nico: You're a fucking hypocrite, Scarlet! About a month ago, you judged William, Maria, and Stewie for their past crimes and said that they couldn't be trusted! And yet you find it ok to do something like this?!

Scarlet: Fine! I admit that I did try to kill Bridgette and everyone else on Total Drama. But I still think you're a fool to trust Rockell and Dunbar. Who's to say that they won't eventually betray you?!

Nico: You are no longer welcome in my city, Scarlet. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. Any chance of redeeming yourself is now gone! As well as any chance of us being friends! I'm a man of my word, Scarlet, and, from this day forward, you are my enemy. Don't ever contact me again.

YOU TELL HER!

Scarlet was exiled from the city and then she revealed her true colors! She let her hair down and her eyes glowed blood red with pure unrestrained evil!

Scarlet: I will kill you for this Chan! I will return and I will have my revenge! I will get stronger and everyone and everything you love and protect will die at my hands! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT!

Nico pointed behind her and she left. Scarlet was exiled. She left through a portal that took her to an uncharted island off the coast of Antarctica.

He went back home.

* * *

Back at the estate I was talking to Chris McLean through a hologram video phone.

Chris: So Scarlet tried to kill Bridgette!?

Me: Yeah. She used Blaineley as a pawn to try and get revenge on me and all of my team on Total Drama. Trying to blow up Pahkitew Island and Badmouthing the entire Redemption Squad wasn't enough. Now she controlled Blaineley like a puppet and tried to kill Bridgette by burying her in a tremendous avalanche in Siberia.

Chris: Boy that girl has some majorly serious problems.

Me: Yeah she's the spawn of Satan. By all accounts her parents created a monster.

Chris: Yeah no kidding. So Bridgette will be out for 8 to 10 months?

Me: No. We managed to use one of Sora's healing potions and Nico used his Cure spell from Xehanort's Keyblade to heal her up. She's now in crutches for 2 weeks.

Bridgette: Two weeks is better than nothing.

Me: Yep.

Chris: I'm glad you're all right Bridgette. And me and Chef send you our sympathies. But what Scarlet did to you was completely unforgivable.

Bridgette: Thanks Chris.

Chris: You're welcome.

Me: Here's an idea Chris. You all sang some awesome songs in Total Drama World Tour that are Grammy Award winning right?

Chris: Yeah?

Me: Well I was thinking in Total Drama Galaxy coming up in the next 11 months, we sing songs. You saw how talented we were when we sang in the Seychelles.

Chris: I sure did and you all have an awesome talent. Singing songs again it is.

Me: It'll be like a mixture of American Idol, Star Trek, Star Wars, Fear Factor, Survivor and Amazing Race. 6 great shows squeezed together.

Chris: I know. I can't wait!

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

Chris: You got that right J.D. Let me know if you have anymore challenge ideas.

Me: You got it. I gave you 2 more earlier this morning.

Chris: True. You did. See ya around dude.

Me: Will do Chris my man.

I hung up. Blaineley was racked with guilt and it was gonna take a while for her to get over it. We put signs all over the roads 200 miles outside of Gotham Royal York and they said NO SCARLET'S ALLOWED! And underneath the Gotham Royal York Sign was a face of Scarlet and a Skull and Crossbones was behind her face. When Nico says a threat, he always goes through with it and this time there will be no mercy!

* * *

Part 2: The Feral Ezekial Strikes Back

* * *

Sammy was sleeping soundly. As she was doing so a shadowy figure crept into the house on the roof and went in through the air vents. Sammy was waking up just now and then she saw right on her bed the figure and she screamed loudly.

Sammy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me and everyone bursted in.

Me: Sammy! Are you all...

I saw the figure and it was FREAK EZEKIEL!

Me: It's Ezekiel! And he's feral!

Ezekiel: How can that be me, eh? I'm right here!

Me: I'll never forget how ugly you were when you were feral Ezekiel. Lets see how primal he really is against me!

I growled and turned into J.D. the Nocturnal! It was gonna be a fight of the feral beasts.

Me: (GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

Freakzekiel: (GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

I crouched on all fours and I was looking at him with ferocious fury.

Ed: Oh this is way cool!

Edd: Indeed it is Ed. It's like what happens when two wolves meet. They growl at each other until one of them attacks or gives up.

Me: **Lets take this outside. We don't want to hurt anything here.**

Freak Ezekiel agreed.

Outside we were circling eachother. It was like I was about ready to fight Gollum from the Lord of The Rings.

Freak Ezekiel had eyes blazing red with predatory rage and bloodthirsty fury.

Me: **You make me sick looking at you freak! Chris had every right to do all those things to you Freak! He threw you off the plane, got you thrown into a mine full of toxic waste, and now you have the gall to come here to try and get Sammy.**

Freak Ezekiel roared in guttural fury.

Freak Ezekiel: (PRIMAL ROAR!)

Me: **You really are a freak! Bring it you son of a bitch!**

We went at each other and I slashed him in the face with my claws. And blasted him with black lightning and kicked him in the face and slashed him in the chest.

Freak Ezekiel then fired a massive blast of vomit at me and I dodged it and it hit the ground and melted it like acid.

Me: **Acidic vomit!? You are seriously fucked!**

Gwen: I've had it with this freak!

Gwen then pulled out a bazooka and a jar full of sulfuric acid.

Gwen had it aimed at Freak Ezekiel.

Me: **You make me sick Freakshow!**

Gwen fired the Sulfuric Acid and it hit Freak Ezekiel and melted him until he was a gory mess of bones and blood.

Me: **Wow! Nice shot Gwen!**

We cheered wildly.

I changed back.

Me: Gwen that was an awesome job!

Gwen: Thanks J.D. On Total Drama All Stars, Ezekiel was about to kill Chris for all the humiliation he was put through over the course of the entirety of the show.

Me: I remember that. And on World Tour he somehow turned feral. And on the 100th episode of the show on T.D.A.S. 1 he tried to kill Chris by boiling him in toxic waste.

Ezekiel: I can't believe I was like that, eh? I'm sorry I caused all that pain to all of you.

Duncan: It's all behind us Zeke.

Courtney: But we got rid of your evil feral freak clone.

Me: Actually Gwen is the real hero. She saved the show from having to deal with another Freak Ezekiel. I got to tell this to Chris.

I went to the Living Room and told Chris what happened. He was shocked by what went down.

Chris: Are you serious J.D.!?

Me: I'm dead serious Chris. A clone of Freak Ezekiel came and he was out to get Sammy to get revenge on her for kicking him all the way into the lake. And Gwen beat him by melting him with Sulfuric Acid fired from a bazooka.

Chris: Oh that was awesome!

Me: It was. She has a great shot as well. I faced Freak Ezekiel as J.D. the Nocturnal and it was in every way like a clash with two wolves on a nature documentary.

Chris: From the way you told me how it went down, it sure looked like it. But who made a clone of Freak Ezekiel?

Me: We don't have any idea. In fact we don't even know where he came from.

Chris: That's weird man. But at least we've seen the last of Freak Ezekiel. You saw what he did to me on Total Drama All Stars right?

Me: I sure did. We watched all the shows here in America and what he did was worse than all the insane challenges you put everyone through. But you did humiliate him throughout the entirety of the series.

Chris: True and I'm sorry about that. In all honesty I had no idea I was that ruthless and sadistic.

Me: I guess all those reruns here in America during the Sore Loser Fiasco really gave you a chance to reflect on what you've been doing.

Chris: It sure did.

We talked and we had now seen the last of Freak Ezekiel.

* * *

Part 3: The Animal Danger Planet Villain

* * *

It was day 4 of our Earth Day Week and our project for the day and the contest was to help animals in a local animal sanctuary out. I was feeding steaks and meat to lions and bears. Nico was feeding fish to polar bears and seals.

Will and Lana were feeding a lot of frogs. They were feeding frogs flies and bugs.

Will (feeds some frogs): I'm actually a fan of frogs. I even have some frog stuff in my room.

Lana: You have a lot of talents in feeding frogs Will.

Sam S.L. and Poromon were feeding some chickens.

Poromon (to a chicken): What are you looking at?

Sam S.L.: (Clucks)

The chickens came to her and she fed them.

Poromon: That was great Sam.

Sam S.L.: Thanks Poromon. It's a talent I have. I just wish my brother could be here to see me now.

Luna: Hey Sam I promise we will find him.

Lincoln was feeding steaks to wolves.

Lincoln: There you go guys.

The wolves loved them.

Then Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: What is it Lady Gaia?

Gaia: Hoggish Greedly is doing some overfishing down in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. You have to stop him before they run out of fish completely.

Me: We're on our way.

We were off and we were learning all about Hoggish Greedly.

He is of pig-like proportions and lives to devour the Earth's natural resources. His love for over consumption extends to every aspect of his behavior and is particularly evident in his "sloppy" eating habits.

Greedly goes after precious gems and minerals, noble forests, endangered species - whatever will satiate his enormous appetite for any rare, nonrenewable resource. Wherever he strikes, Greedly leaves waste and destruction in his wake.

Hoggish Greedly's repugnant, hog-like looks are accentuated by his snuffling manner and snorting interjections. Greedly is well aware of his piggish mannerisms. In fact, he delights in using his grossness to frighten and disgust his opponents. His clothes may vary from episode to episode but his preference for a pig motif - whether in clothes, accessories or machinery - remains consistent.

Me: So he's a pig villain that specializes in harming animals that are endangered?

Kwame: Yes and he is a very sick monster.

Lincoln: I'm in the mood for some succulent and tender pork after this.

Me: Me too buddy. Lets turn that freak into roast ham and bacon!

Everyone: YEAH!

We arrived in Rio De Janeiro and we saw a boat loading numerous fish onto it and there were lots of fish on it. The men were that of Hoggish Greedly.

Me: Not this time. LIGHTNING!

I fired a blast of lightning from my ring and it hit the boat and electrocuted the men and numbed them and then the boat exploded.

KABOOM!

I grabbed the men and threw them towards the beach. On the beach, Hoggish Greedly was having a big lunch and he was eating disgustingly. Then the two men crashed by his feet into the sand.

CRASH!

Hoggish: (Coughs) What's going on!?

He saw his men in the sand and he pulled them out.

Hoggish: What happened?

Man: (Coughs) It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Planeteers! They're here!

I swooped in and kicked Greedly in the face and he crashed into a bunch of umbrellas.

We landed by him.

Hoggish saw us and he was ugly.

Me: Boy you really are a disgusting pig.

Hoggish: Fuck you!

Me: Ooh. Did you kiss your mother with that mouth? And you are one ugly freak of nature.

Nico: Hoggish Greedly, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed Earth and the Entirety of the Animal Kingdom.

Then a massive blast of lightning exploded out of the ground.

The Heartless that appeared before us looked like a golem made of pure lightning.

Lincoln: Tchang Zu?!

Terrifying Thundergolem: **Lincoln Loud. Such a displeasure to see you again.**

Me: Tchang Zu!? But Lincoln killed you!

Bai Tza: "Brother!?" How are the eco villains bringing all my dead brothers back!?

Me: That's what has me wondering as well.

Terrifying Thundergolem: **So you've encountered some of my brothers as well.**

Me: We saw Dai Gui and just recently Xiao Fung and now you.

Tchang Zu: **So you haven't encountered Shendu yet?**

Me: No. I have a feeling he's going to be a more powerful adversary than before when I killed him.

Lincoln: Lets have a rematch Tchang Zu. This time I won't be holding back!

Terrifying Thundergolem: **Then neither will I.** **Let's make things interesting, shall we? (punches the ground, making it electrified)**

We flew above it and Lincoln went at Tchang Zu and he punched him in the face.

Shrapnel (to Tchang Zu): You're not the only one who can use electricity!

Shrapnel fired a massive blast of lightning and it hit him and overloaded him.

Punch: It's Combo Time!

Shade Man: You got it!

Punch fired his photon beam and Shade Man fired a slash blade from his claws.

Punch and Shade Man: PHOTON SHADOW SLASH!

The attacks combined and turned into a pitch black blade of energy.

Tarantulus: It's our turn. Tarantulus TERRORIZE!

Tarantulus transformed and he fired his machine gun legs. Viper fired a blast if poison from her mouth.

Tarantulus and Viper (Kung Fu Panda): VENOM BULLETSTORM BARRAGE!

The Venom and Bullets hit the Terrifying Thundergolem and hurt him.

Elena: Final Smash time! I'll start. LIGHTNING STORMSHOWER!

Elena held her Keyblade up to the sky and a massive storm built up and lightning hit the Thundergolem all over the place with powerful lightning.

Shrapnel: My turn! LIGHTNING DEATHRAY!

Shrapnel fired a massive lightning blast and it hit the Terrifying Thundergolem and electrocuted him.

Bai Tza flew at him.

Terrifying Thundergolem (to Bai Tza): **You're wasting your time fighting me, Bai Tza. I just need to blast you and you'll be dead. Electricity is effective against water, remember?**

Bai Tza: But you're forgetting one thing "Brother." And that's water short circuits electrical items!

Bai Tza fired a powerful blast of water and it hit the Terrifying Thundergolem and short-circuited him and he was screaming in a lot of pain.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and sealed him into a statue. Lincoln stripped Tchang Zu of his powers and made them his own.

Bai Tza: Great job Lincoln.

Earth: Way to go Linky!

Earth hugged him.

Tchang Zu: **You will pay for this Lincoln. I will get out of this statue and make you wish you were dead!**

Lincoln: Not on my watch you will.

Me: Good job Lincoln. Now lets kill this ugly pig.

Lincoln: You got it J.D.

Hoggish then got into a robot suit and we went at him. It was a savage fight. Elena fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him and it blew the left leg of his suit off.

Lincoln: This will come as a shock to you!

Lincoln channeled billions of volts of electricity and Hoggish screamed in excrucitating pain. Will kicked Hoggish in the nose and broke it. Shocker fired a massive blast of sonic energy and it hurt Hoggish's ears badly.

Venom: I'm getting hungry for some pork and he will be a tasty snack.

Me: You can have a leg and his lower body Venom.

Venom: Ooh tasty.

Venom kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach.

Venom: Time to tenderize some pork.

Venom unleashed a ferocious flurry of punches and kicks onto him.

Rhino: Let me help with that buddy.

Venom: Be my guest.

Rhino pulverized Hoggish all over the place.

Laney: Flora lets add some herbs and spices to make this pig tasty.

Flora: You read my mind Laney.

Laney grew herbs and spices and added some flavor to him. Same with Flora and she added all kinds of vegetables and herbs.

I saw something stuck to a shack at the edge of a beach.

Me: Hey what's this?

I went over to it and saw that it was was a long thin dagger on a handle. In between the dagger and the handle was a ruby. Two golden thunderbolts came out of the handle. The handle was a small, yet wide handle, allowing for easy grasp.

Me: What is this?

I pulled it out and it had a powerful level of energy unlike anything I've ever seen or felt!

Me: Wow! What power!

J.D. 2: J.D. that dagger you pulled out is a mystical and powerful artifact called a Shen Gong Wu.

Me: A Tool of God?

J.D. 2: That's right and their power is incredible. It dates back to hundreds of years ago.

Shen Gong Wu (神工物 Shén gōng wù, lit. "God Work" or "Tool/Thing of God") were powerful magical objects created by Grand Master Dashi. The Shen Gong Wu activated one by one over a long period, and both the Xiaolin and the Heylin had ways of detecting their activation. The Xiaolin warriors had Dojo Kanojo Cho, and the Heylin villains had Wuya. Wuya grew more powerful with more Shen Gong Wu, so the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training had to collected as many as they could to stop her.

Wuya's story began 1,500 ago, where she fought a great battle between herself and the great Xiaolin Master Dashi in the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi's Shen Gong Wu, and in the end Dashi was the victor and Wuya was imprisoned in a wooden Puzzle Box/Iron Spring. Then, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth so no evil could ever lay the hands on them.

Me: Wow! It sounds like this Wuya character is really bad news.

J.D. 2: She is. And the powers of the Shen Gong Wu are unbelievably strong.

Me: Then we better be ready for her when the time comes. I want to see what kind of power these have.

J.D. 2: Okay. What you have in your hands is the Thorn of Thunderbolt. It fires a powerful and deadly blast of lightning.

Me: Wow! That is lethal and powerful.

J.D. 2: It is. In order to activate it just yell its name.

Me: Okay.

I went over to Hoggish.

Me: I'll take it from here guys.

I aim the Thorn of Thunderbolt at him.

Me: THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!

It fired a powerful and deadly blast of lightning at Hoggish and it electrocuted him with 10 billion volts of electricity. He was deep fried pork!

Me: Oh that was... AWESOME!

Lincoln: That was so cool J.D.!

Me: It sure was. But that's one less Eco Villain we have to worry about.

I take my sword and slash Hoggish in half at the waist line and gave it to Venom. He was eating it and Fuzzy and his nephews turned the rest of him into pork and bacon.

Me: (Eating a sandwich) Mmm. Good lunch and great job guys!

Venom: Good pork J.D.

Nico: This is a delicious lunch.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: Well Hoggish may be a bad guy, but he is a tasty and delicious bad guy!

We laughed at my joke. Nico got a Dunsparce and a Gligar during the battle.

Elena: (To the Viewers) Never overfish or harm the animals that are endangered. They are a part of our planet and we love them. We have to take care of them.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The first part of the chapter I got out of inspiration from SAGraphics1997 picture on Deviantart for Total Drama called "Total Drama: Visiting Hours" and that's what gave me the idea and the inspiration for it. Credit goes to you for the idea and inspiration. Thanks man. I really hate Hoggish Greedly, not only because of his looks but also because of his eating habits and how he threatens the lives of all endangered species. I also wanted to include getting the Thorn of Thunderbolt Shen Gong Wu to add some interest. We're gonna get the Shen Gong Wu to prepare for the fight with the Heylin and Wuya. Part 4 is done. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Next up is how Trash and Toxic Waste affects the oceans and the sea life and how we can clean it up.

See you all next time.


	686. The Toxic Waste Planet Villain

It was Day 5 of the Earth Week Project and we were over at the beach by the oceans on the American East Coast. We were picking up litter and garbage on the beaches and in the oceans. We were cleaning up the oceans and the beaches to make sure that no harm comes to the creatures of the land and the seas. We were picking up plastic soda ties, aluminum cans, glass bottles and even cleaning up paper and garbage.

Me: Boy a lot of garbage is here on the beach.

Lily: There sure is.

Laney: Hey Lily how did you know that Mr. Krabs was doing all kinds of bad things?

Lily: I'm not exactly sure myself. But I think that the ocean was telling me somehow by the feel of the water. I didn't know what to make of it but I knew Mr. Krabs was untrustworthy. So I waited until the time was right.

Me: Very clever and good thinking Lily.

Lily: Thanks J.D.

Maria was feeding her Horsea.

Maria: Guys, I have a faster way we an get all this trash out of the water.

Nico: And that is?

Maria: Me and Arixam can turn into our water forms and merge with the ocean. Then, we can get all of the trash out.

Me: That's a great idea Maria. Go for it.

Maria: Okay. Ready sis?

Arixam: You know I'm always ready sis.

Maria: AQUAMARIA!

Arixam appeared.

Arixam: This is gonna be so awesome!

Maria: You know it sis.

Maria went into her swimsuit and Arixam had an aqua blue bikini on.

Lincoln: Arixam you look incredible!

Arixam: (Giggles) (Strikes a pose) Like what you see Lincoln?

Lincoln: I sure do.

Earth: So do I

Wheeler (to Arixam and Maria): Nice swimsuits, girls.

Arixam (blushes): Thanks, Wheeler.

Maria: Lets get wet.

They went into their water forms and went into the ocean and went into their mermaid forms. Arixam had an aqua blue tail and they merged with the water. They combined with the water and manipulated it and out came lots and lots of garbage. And they put it all on the beach. There was a massive pile of trash and junk on the beach.

Me: Holy mackerel! Look at all that junk!

Lincoln: There sure was a lot of it!

Laney: I can't believe that we threw all this into the oceans so carelessly.

Me: Lets get cleaning up. Great job you two!

Arixam: Thanks J.D.

Maria: That is a lot of garbage.

Me: No kidding.

Gi: What people have been doing to the oceans is just sick.

Me: You don't have to tell me twice Gi.

We got to work and we found old rusted out aluminum cans, plastic soda ties, glass bottles and even old discarded fishing nets.

Me: These fishing nets are old.

Lana: They sure are. They look like they were used ages ago.

Nico: No kidding.

The fishing nets had holes and ruined floats on them.

Rikki: Ugh, look at all that garbage. I won't be surprised if any fish got killed from that.

Laney: Me neither. But I think we got all the garbage out of the oceans.

We kept sorting and my geiger counter started clicking.

Me: Uh oh. Radiation. There's something radioactive in here.

I Pulled out a barrel and it had the radioactive sign on it.

Me: Stand back guys! It's a barrel full of radioactive waste!

Wheeler: Whoa! Someone must've dumped a lot of it into the oceans.

Me: Looks like it. Lincoln you better call the HAZMAT division.

Lincoln: I'm on it.

Lincoln pulled out his cell phone and called them. Lisa, Starfire and me pulled out over 2,000 barrels of radioactive waste. The HAZMAT Division arrived and they were loading all the barrels into trucks.

HAZMAT chief: This is a lot of Radioactive waste you all found. Great job finding it and cleaning it all up.

Me: Thank you chief. This was all the radioactive waste that was illegally dumped into the ocean over the decades. And this was all the garbage that was dumped into the oceans over the years. There was a lot of it.

HAZMAT Chief: I can see that. Great job to all of you.

Me: Thank you chief. Whoever dumped all this waste probably has no recollection of it by now.

HAZMAT Chief: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

After the HAZMAT division left we got back to work.

Nico: So, Bai Tza, when exactly did you start doubting Shendu's lies?

Bai Tza: Well, it happened a few hours after Valmont and Shendu freed me. I came across a little girl trapped in a fire. The fire was no match for my water powers and I eventually managed to reunite the little girl with her family. After the family thanked me, that's when I started to doubt Shendu's words.

Me: That was a very heroic deed you did Bai Tza.

Xerneas: It sure was.

Jackie: I have to admit, Bai Tza. You really have come a long way. I mean, first, you were an evil demon sorcerer. And now, you're a Redemption Squad member.

Uncle (smiles): Uncle agrees, Jackie. (to Bai Tza) Uncle is very proud of you for proving yourself as a hero, Bai Tza.

Bai Tza (smiles): Thanks, Uncle.

Uncle (sternly): Do not tell anyone about this, though! Uncle does not want people thinking that Uncle has gone soft!

Bai Tza (laughs): My lips are sealed!

We laughed.

Wheeler: J.D. how come you're not being hurt by Radiation?

Me: I'm impervious to radiation and it makes me stronger. It's how I got a tail.

Lincoln: It's true. J.D. ate a radioactive marshmallow on Total Drama 3 years ago and it gave him his tail.

Kwame: I think I saw that.

Gi: That was a strange thing that Chris did. But I'm glad you all changed his ways.

Me: We're glad too Gi.

We got done with our cleaning at sunset. It took all day but we did it.

Me: Whew! Wow! What a day!

Ma-Ti: This was a lot of garbage we cleaned up.

Me: Yeah no kidding. And we're sweating like pigs.

Lola: You said it J.D.

Lana: I'll say.

Laney: But we did a great service to the oceans and the marine life. We cleaned them completely.

Me: We sure did.

Linka (CP): (Russian Accent) Guys, I have to go to Russia. It's to do something important.

Me: Okay Linka.

We went to Moscow, Russia and we were at a local graveyard near Moscow. We were in front of a grave for Linka's deceased cousin Boris, who was killed by Verminous Skumm because of the Bliss drug.

Linka (puts some flowers at her cousin's grave): Boris, I am very sorry that you can't be here with us today. If I had just prevented you from taking that damn Bliss drug, you would still be alive. But I swear, Skuum will pay for taking you away from me!

I walked up to Linka.

Me: Linka, I'm so sorry about your cousin. Verminous Skumm will pay for everything he has done. I promise you. He will pay.

We went back home into the estate and we formulated a plan. While we were cleaning, Nico caught a Steelix and a Granbull.

Me: Okay before we set out to kill Verminous Skumm we need to know more about him. We already know he killed Linka's cousin Boris. But we don't know anything else.

Laney: J.D.'s right. We have to know who we are dealing with before any definitive course of action can be taken.

Wheeler: That's right.

Ma-Ti: Know you're enemy. That's a great saying.

Kwame: Okay. Here's what Verminous Skumm is.

He is a real dirty rat. Born and raised in a sewer, this towering "Ver-man" aims to mold the world in his image, and is determined to inherit the Earth. He is quite likely the most evil Captain Planet villain, as he is responsible for killing Linka's cousin by selling him a designer drug which he fatally overdosed upon, and harassed Todd Andrews, an HIV positive kid by making people hate and fear him by lying to them about HIV and AIDS.

Skumm fancies himself an agent of entropy with a mission to instigate chaos and degeneration in the natural order. He exults in humanity's every ecological mistake and helps to accelerate the environment's decline. His weapons are a loathsome intelligence combined with the cunning of a trapped rat, in addition to apparently quite skilled knowledge of chemistry and pathology. His rat pack inhabits only the most vile, degenerate environments of sewage and toxic waste, which they often use to aid in Skumm's odious plots.

Though standing seven-and-a-half feet tall, Verminous Skumm truly resembles a disease-ridden rat in every way, including the tail and claws. He wears a tattered blue jumpsuit and a red scarf around his head and face. His clothes are always dirty, torn and disheveled, as he spends most of his time underground - in sewers or the like.

Like all the villains in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Skumm represents an ecological threat. In his unique case, he mainly represents not one but two evils: poor sanitation (With a particular focus on the spread of disease that comes about as a result of it), and social/ urban ills such as crime and bigotry. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Verminous Skumm is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Skumm's element was Toxins, perhaps used as an evil counterpart for Gi's Water ring. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Skumm and the other villains to flee.

One episode revealed that Skumm was (possibly) from an alternate/past civilization that he helped guide into destruction through massive overpopulation. Alternate future versions of him are shown to be even more mutated, sporting an extra smaller head on his shoulders.

Me: So he's a mutated Bubonic Plague-filled mutant rat.

Wheeler: That's right J.D. and he want's to take over the world with an army of rats.

Lola: EW! I HATE RATS!

Me: I don't like them that much either Lola. Rats are diseased-ridden pests and they are the most repulsive creatures ever known.

Lana: I have a rat named Bitey.

Me: Bitey is the exception. But all rats are full of disease.

Lori: I know. I literally hate rats and mice too.

Me: Lots of people do. But also what is this Bliss drug that Skumm made?

Kwame: It's a very bad drug.

Bliss was a synthetic drug created by Verminous Skumm that made an appearance in the Season Two episode Mind Pollution.

It is a highly addictive substance that seemingly caused people that consumed it to become immune to pain, both physical and emotional. However, withdrawal from the drug is shown to be profoundly hard to experience, and users will do anything to take more Bliss rather than go without it. One of its known victims was Linka's cousin, Boris, who was responsible for getting Linka addicted by slipping Bliss into food that he gave her. Boris ultimately died from a combination of blood loss and a Bliss overdose, and his death convinced Linka to give up the drug.

The formula to create Bliss was destroyed by Captain Planet to ensure that the drug could never be manufactured again to harm more people. In the end of the episode, Verminous Skumm eats a piece of cheese that he doesn't realize is laced with Bliss. He realizes in horror that he has become addicted to his own drug.

Me: Geez! That drug is 1,000 times more addictive than Heroin.

Lisa: Indeed. A drug formula like that would be considered a very dangerous substance to the pharmaceutical and medicinal industry.

Darcy: It sure would Lisa.

Me: And it was this drug that killed Boris. Now Skumm will pay the Ultimate Price.

Nico: You got that right. He has failed the world and the worlds of medicine.

Me: Yep. So far he hasn't made his move. But when he does, we'll be ready for him. But until then lets devise a plan of attack.

Nico: I have an idea. Doesn't Skumm like cheese?

Gi: Yep. After all, he is a rat.

Maria: I get it! We'll lure Skumm into a trap using a trail of cheese. Pretty clever!

Me: Actually that's just a myth. Rats liking cheese has been proven to be just a myth.

Earth: J.D.'s right. We need to use something else.

Nico: I had no idea. But from the looks of things it worked on Skumm before.

Wheeler: It did Nico.

Me: But if it worked before, then we'll do it. But we have to make sure he can't escape so we have to tie him up by his arms and legs.

Stewie: I have just the kind of trap that will work. We'll use a cage trap.

Me: That's brilliant Stewie.

Stewie revealed a set of blueprints and it was similar to that of a Wile E. Coyote roadrunner cage trap.

Me: These plans are genius Stewie. It's perfect.

Stewie: Thank you. And the bars are narrow and made of reinforced Titanium. He won't be able to get out of this one.

Me: Great.

Gali: As long as we get to take a crack at him to make sure he pays for his crimes.

Nokama: I know.

We went to sleep.

* * *

We woke up and had breakfast. We had pancakes and French toast.

Me: Mmm. Good French Toast.

Laney: It sure is.

Later as we were watching TV and Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: What is it Lady Gaia?

Gaia: Verminous Skumm is on the move and is trying to poison Sydney, Australia with his Bliss drug.

Me: We're on our way Lady Gaia.

We set out for Sydney, Australia.

* * *

We got to setting up our trap.

Brian: This reminds me of when me and Peter always lure James Woods into a trap.

Me: I heard about that Brian. He used the old box trap. That is an ages-old trap that was commonly used.

Brian: It was.

We got the trap set up and we had Cheddar cheese as the bait. We covered the trap up and had the bait set up.

Me: Okay. The trap is all set.

We went and hid in the bushes and waited. 20 minutes later we saw a periscope pop out of the ground and out came VERMINOUS SKUMM! He crawled over to the cheese.

Skumm: I love cheese.

He started eating it and the trap sprung.

Skumm: What the!?

CLANG!

The cage trap trapped him!

We walked up to him and he saw us.

Skuum: Should've known I'd be walking into a trap.

Linka: Remember Boris? The boy you got killed using Bliss?!

Skuum: Of course I do. But what does it matter to you anyway?

Linka (angry with tears in her eyes): EVERYTHING! (punches Skuum in the face)

Nico: Verminous Skumm you have failed this planet!

Me: You will pay for everything you've done. You murdered Linka's cousin Boris and now you will answer for your crimes when we send you off to Hell!

Skuum: I don't know why you Planeteers chose now to be harsh on me. If you had been harsh on me at the beginning, then you would've saved a lot of people pain. Including your loved ones!

Me: Then we're about to start right now!

Then we felt tremendous footfalls!

Me: What the!?

Nico: What in the world is that!?

Me: It's huge whatever it is. But I'm sensing Heartless coming.

Skumm: Oh I have a huge friend.

We saw a huge Heartless.

The Heartless that appeared before us looked like a female giant made of solid rock.

Ed: Po Kong?!

Mountainous Heavyweight: **Hello, Ed! I never did get to eat you!**

Me: Po Kong!?

Bai Tza: Sister!? How are you a Heartless?

Mountainous Heavyweight: **It's a funny story sister.**

Skuum: She's not the only Heartless you have to worry about!

Another Heartless appeared. This one was a witch made of pure black water.

Courage: The Queen of the Black Puddle!

Bai Tza: You think she's still mad that the three of us killed her?

The Dark Water Devil roared.

Maria: Yep! She's still mad!

Me: This is gonna be rough guys! Lets power up!

We powered up and transformed.

Inferno (BW): Inferno TERRORIZE!

Inferno transformed.

Nico: Destroy that monster Inferno! (Points to the Dark Water Devil)

Inferno: Yes my boss.

Inferno fired a blast of fire and incinerated it.

Gi: Why did we get stronger when the Queen of the Black Puddle's Heartless was destroyed? That didn't happen when we killed those other Heartless.

Me: She was pure evil and we have the ability to get stronger by absorbing negative energy and converting it into positive energy. It makes us far more powerful.

Gi: That's amazing.

Kwame: It sure is.

The Mountainous Heavyweight then grabbed Ed and ate him. She swallowed him.

Mountainous Heavyweight: **Mmm. Tasty.** (LOUD BELCH)

Me: You are disgusting Po Kong.

But then something happened inside her. A bulge in her chest formed and Ed exploded out of her chest as Edzilla and the burst-out splattered mud and tissue made of pure mud all over the place.

Everyone: EW!

Lana: Oh that was cool!

Me: Very clever using the Chestburster method.

Nico: It sure was.

Maria: Lets get this freak!

Luna: Lets do it dudes!

They went at the Mountainous Heavyweight and it was a savage and merciless beatdown. Luna fired a powerful blast of singing water at the Mountainous Heavyweight and it hit her square in the face and she punched her in the face with devastating force. Maria slammed a fist made of pure water into the Mountainous Heavyweight's big belly and she belched out a tremendous amount of mud and dirt from the hole in her chest and her mouth. Lily fired an enormous blast of glowing water and it hit her in the face and knocked out some of her crystal teeth. Varie whistled and a whale jumped out of the water and it slammed onto the Mountainous Heavyweight with a tremendous and thunderous thud. Varie got the whale off and Irma fired a massive blast of water at the Mountainous Heavyweight.

Misty: Lets go Gyarados!

Gyarados came out and Misty spread her wings.

Misty: Gyarados, Dragon Rage!

Gyarados fired a massive blast of blue and black energy fire and it turned into a dragon and Misty fired a powerful ice beam blast. They hit the Mountainous Heavyweight and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The explosion blew a hole into the Mountainous Heavyweight's big belly and she belched out even more mud and earth. Gali slashed her with her axe swords and fired a powerful blast of water and it slammed into her with devastating force and Nokama fired another blast of water and it slammed into her.

The Mountainous Heavyweight got up.

Mountainous Heavyweight: **You have a great teamwork. Too bad it won't be enough.**

She went up to Jackie Chan.

Mountainous Heavyweight (to Jackie): **Chan!** (picks up boulder) **Any last words?**

Edzilla (gets up): Ed... (Mountainous Heavyweight turns towards him)... SMASH! (punches the ground, making Mountainous Heavyweight fall down)

The Mountainous Heavyweight fell down.

Me: Lets finish this overgrown tub of lard!

Ed and Leni fired a massive blast of magic and they sealed Po Kong into a statue and Leni got Po Kong's powers as her own.

Me: Now for Skumm.

We walked up to Skumm.

Thundercracker: J.D., me and Skywarp found all of Skumm's entire supply of the Bliss drug and destroyed it completely.

Me: Good work Thundercracker.

We walked up to Skumm still trapped in the cage.

Skuum: Go ahead and kill me. It won't bring back your precious cousin B-

Linka (grabs him by the throat): You don't get to say his name!

Nico: Not even criminals like Bane and Luthor would commit the crimes that you've done!

Skuum: I guess that's why I wasn't invited to the Legion of Doom.

Me: This time you won't ever be welcome here Skumm. Attack!

We busted the cage and Maria fired a powerful blast of water that sent him into the sky. Arixam jumped up and slashed Skumm with her water swords and chopped his tail off.

Juvia: (Echoing) WATER CYCLONE!

Juvia casted a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. It hit Skumm and soaked him.

Gray: (Echoing) ICE-MAKE: LANCE!

Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shot towards Skumm, impaling him. Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water and soaked Skumm. William fired a blast of ice from his blaster and froze Skumm.

Luan: This one is going to Light you up! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously it will.

Luan fired a massive blast of light at Skumm and it burned him in the chest. Shego fired a powerful blast of green fire and burned him. Stella fired a blast of light from his hand.

Thunderblast rode on a wave of water created by Maria.

Thunderblast: WHOO! Lets make this rat stew!

Divebomb agreed.

Thunderblast: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Thunderblast's rocket launcher and made it a bigger rocket launcher.

Thunderblast: It's combo time!

Thunderblast fired numerous massive laser blasts and Divebomb dove.

Thunderblast: EAGLEMISSILE BARRAGE!

Divebomb (Energon) went at Skumm and pulled up and the laser blasts hit Skumm and exploded.

KRABOOOM! KABOOM!

Garurumon: It's our turn Matt!

Matt: Lets get him Garurumon!

Garurumon: I'm always ready for anything Matt.

Sandstorm: Lets get him.

Sandstorm went into his helicoptor mode and fired missiles.

Garurumon: (Echoing) HOWLING BLASTER!

Garurumon fired a powerful stream of blue energy from his mouth.

Sandstorm and Garurumon: DESERT WOLF ASSAULT!

The missiles combined and turned the energy blast into a deadly wolf of pure energy and it hit Skumm and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Brawl: It's combo time Inferno.

Inferno (BW): You got it Brawl!

Brawl fired his electron gun and Inferno fired a flamethrower blast.

Brawl and Inferno (Beast Wars): PYROCUMULUS STORM BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly pyrocumulus cloud that struck Skumm with lightning.

Cleo: Time to test out my new hardware. WINGS OF TINABI!

Cleo had a backpack-like device on her back and it opened and grew eagle wings and she flew and the wings left a rainbow vapor trail behind.

Me: Oh wow! That is so cool!

J.D. 2: That is a Shen Gong Wu called the Wings of Tinabi. It's a special transportation Shen Gong Wu that enables the user to fly with the wings of an eagle while leaving a rainbow vapor trail behind.

Me: That is awesome! And she can fly very fast with it. I wonder where Cleo found it.

J.D. 2: That's what I would like to know.

Cleo flew up to Skumm at a blazing speed and she punched him with powerful force and a fist with ice on it formed into a spike ball.

Me: It's final smash time!

Lily: I'll start us off! GLOWING TSUNAMI SLAM!

Lily fired a massive blast of glowing water and it slammed into Skumm with devastating force.

Bai Tza: My turn. 巨型水波龙 (Translation: MEGA WATER WAVE DRAGON)

Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water that turned into a deadly and ferocious dragon made of pure water and it slammed into Skumm with devastating force.

Gi: My turn. MEGATSUNAMI SPEAR SLAM!

Gi fired a bunch of spears made of pure water at Skumm and they hit him and impaled him and exploded.

Luna Loud: My turn dudes! SIREN WATER SONG!

Luna sang loud and a massive blast of water exploded out of her mouth and it hit Skumm and exploded.

Cleo: Time for the grand finale girls!

Rikki: You got it Cleo!

Emma: Lets do this!

Bella: Yeah!

Cleo, Emma, Bella and Rikki: OCEANIC SMASHER FORCE!

They fired a massive blast of water and it hit Skumm with devastating force and sent him crashing into the ground!

I pulled out my 50 caliber pistol and put a bullet in it.

I spun the barrel.

Me: Linka. He's all yours.

I handed her the gun.

Linka: Thank you J.D.

Linka walked up to Skumm and pointed the pistol at his head in between his eyes.

Linka: This is for Boris you monster! Go to Hell and stay there you son of a bitch!

She pulled the trigger.

LOUD BANG!

Linka blew Skumm's head right off his body and killed him instantly.

I fired a powerful energy blast and vaporized him.

Wheeler walked up to Linka and she cried hard and grieved for Boris. Wheeler comforted her.

Skumm's spirit appeared.

Wheeler (to Skuum's spirit): It's over for you, you filthy vermin. And Captain Pollution's next!

Nicole: And you will never poison our planet ever again!

Nicole sealed Skumm's spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness and I kept Skumm's Ring of Toxins as a trophy. Ed and Leni kept the statue of Po Kong.

Gi: (To the Viewers) This was an eventful Day for all of us.

Me: It sure was Gi.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete

Part 5 is done. This chapter covered the effects of what garbage and Toxic Waste does to the oceans and the marine life. It's not pretty. Verminous Skumm was by far the worst enemy of them all and he killed Linka's cousin Boris indirectly in cold blood! He was a disgusting Bubonic Plague-ridden scum-sucking puss filled rodent! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks mans as always. Next up is Captain Planet's polar opposite and ultimate enemy: Captain Pollution! And that chapter is going to show us the effects of all forms of pollution in general. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	687. The Ultimate Form of Pollution

Scene opens to an extremely polluted city.

Narrator: Our world is in peril! Gaia, the spirit of the Earth can no longer stand the terrible destruction plaguing our planet.

Gaia fired a purple blast of energy into the air and it formed into 6 orbs of energy that turned into 6 magic rings.

Narrator: She sends 6 magic rings to 6 very special young people.

The Earth symbol showed 6 people running on it as the rings went to them.

Narrator: Kwame - From Africa, with the power of Earth!

Kwame fired a green energy blast from his ring that formed a mountain and it stopped poachers driving a jeep as they were trying to get away.

Scene changes to Duke Nukem driving a truck full of nuclear materials and the police are on his tail.

Narrator: From North America, Wheeler with the power of Fire!

Wheeler was hovering in the Planeteer jet and he fired a red blast of energy and it melted the street and Duke Nukem drove into the melted street and the police caught him. Scene changes to numerous logs being turned into lots and lots of paper courtesy of Dr. Barbara Blight and Sly Sludge.

Narrator: From Eastern Europe, Linka with the power of Wind!

Linka fired a blast of white energy and it blew the paper around and tied up Dr. Blight and Sly Sludge. Scene changes to Looten Plunder cutting trees down all over the place.

Narrator: Also from North America, The leader of the almighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm, J.D. with the power of Lightning!

I fly over the land and fired a blast of lightning from my ring and it blew all the clear-cutting machines apart and electrocuted Looten Plunder and all his men. Scene shifts to the ocean.

Narrator: From Asia, Gi with the power of Water!

Gi fired a blast of blue energy from her ring as she surfed on a wave and she formed a tornado of pure water and it entangled Hoggish Greedly in a fishing net and freed a dolphin. Scene shifts to a jungle on fire and animals are running for their lives.

Narrator: And from South America, Ma-Ti with the power of Heart!

Ma-Ti fired a yellow blast from his ring.

Animation changes to a scene where all six of us fire our ring powers all at once.

Narrator: When the 6 powers combine, they summon Earth's greatest champion, CAPTAIN PLANET!

The powers called forth the mighty Captain Planet, defender of all things good on Planet Earth!

Planeteers: GO PLANET!

Captain Planet flew in and blew water onto the burning jungle and extinguished the fire.

Intro Song for Captain Planet And The Planeteers plays.

Kwame: EARTH!

Wheeler: FIRE!

Linka: WIND!

Me: LIGHTNING!

Gi: WATER!

Ma-Ti: HEART!

Planeteers: GO PLANET!

Captain Planet emerged.

Captain Planet: By your powers combined I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!

(Woman Singing) CAPTAIN PLANET, HE'S A HERO. GONNA TAKE POLLUTION DOWN TO ZERO. HE'S OUR POWERS MAGNIFIED AND HE'S FIGHTING ON THE PLANETS SIDE.  
CAPTAIN PLANET, HE'S A HERO. GONNA TAKE POLLUTION DOWN TO ZERO. GONNA HELP HIM PUT ASUNDER BAD GUYS WHO LIKE TO LOOT AND PLUNDER.

Looten Plunder: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS CAPTAIN PLANET!

Planeteers: (SINGING) WE'RE THE PLANETEERS! YOU CAN BE ONE TOO. 'CAUSE SAVING OUR PLANET IS THE THING TO DO. LOOTING AND POLLUTING IS NOT THE WAY. HEAR WHAT CAPTAIN PLANET HAS TO SAY!

Captain Planet: THE POWER IS YOURS!

* * *

It starts with us in a graveyard. It was day 6 of our Earth Week Project. But before we got started we were at the aforementioned graveyard in front of a memorial. We were at the graveyard for a reason. Today was April 20th, 2019. And it was also the 20th anniversary of one of the darkest days in American history: The Columbine High School Massacre. We were at the graveyard in Littleton, Colorado paying our respects to the 13 people that died in this horrific tragedy. I wasn't born back then but it was a horrible day for all of us. 20 years ago today on April 20th, 1999 two high school kids Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold walked in with a load of guns and bombs and killed 13 kids and teachers and killed themselves. 24 survived with non-fatal injuries. It was without a doubt the worst ever massacre in the history of the United States of America.

Lori: This is literally awful.

Laney: I can't believe those 2 kids did this to this school 20 years ago today.

Me: Yeah. It was absolutely horrible what they did. These were killings all motivated by revenge and for the sheer thrill of it.

Varie: I can't believe this happened and those 2 kids needed a lot of psychological therapy.

Aylene C.: The warning signs were never detected.

Lincoln: And this all happened anyway.

Sasuke: It's just absolutely horrible at what those two kids did to these people. It's awful and I thought the massacre on my clan was bad.

Wheeler: Yeah.

Me: And they had their lives senselessly cut short by two kids out for Vengeance. Lets pay our respects to these kids and those that have survived.

We got on the ground and prayed to them and paid our respects to them on this tragic day. We said a prayer for them.

* * *

Back at the estate we were discussing about what to do for our Earth Week project.

Flik: So, what enviornmental activity are we going to do today?

Me: We're going to be discussing about all the effects of pollution in general.

Gi: That's a great idea J.D.

Wheeler: You know what I just realized? We never called Captain Planet yet.

Me: No we haven't. And I just recently joined the Planeteers.

Kwame: That's right.

Gi: I wonder how Captain Planet's doing. I hope he's ok.

Captain Planet just got done fighting space pirates sent by Kanjar Ro.

Captain Planet: I wonder how the Planeteers are doing. I hope nothing bad's happened on Earth in my absence.

Bubble Man: Maybe we should have Captain Planet hang out with us to make him feel like part of the team.

Me: That reminds me. Wheeler you said before Skumm was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness that Captain Pollution is next. Who is Captain Pollution?

Kwame: He is the exact opposite of Captain Planet.

He is an evil clone of Captain Planet who exists with a completely destructive and insane personality to make the world a pollution-filled cesspool. He is one of the superhero's most powerful enemies due to Captain Planet weakness to pollution, though Captain Pollution, in turn, is weakened by the natural elements of the Earth, such as water, clean air, sunshine, etc.

Me: Whoa! This guy is pure evil to the core!

Lincoln: He's Captain Planet's Evil Twin.

Laney: Instead of protecting the planet he wants to destroy it.

Lori: Literally the exact opposite.

Lana: How are we gonna kill a creep like Captain Pollution?

Me: He's immortal and in every way like me and he can't be killed by conventional methods or our powers. But he is weak to the natural elements.

Laney: I have an idea.

Me: What you got Laney?

Laney: Remember how me and Crysta sealed away Hexxus into another enchanted tree?

Me: I'll never forget that Laney.

Lincoln: Yeah that was so awesome!

Laney: Me and Crysta can do the exact same thing to Captain Pollution.

Me: That's a great idea Laney. It just might work. If he's eternally sealed into a tree then he'll die and become one with all of nature. The very thing he's trying to destroy.

Luan: That is a cruel twist of irony for him.

Lynn: It sure is.

Me: But in order for that to happen we would have to summon a tremendous amount of Nature's life energy.

Laney: I can do that. I can send a message to Pips and everyone in FernGully to help us.

Me: Okay. We have to make sure that Captain Pollution never returns.

Linka (CP): (Russian Accent) It's not gonna be an easy fight but we can do it.

Lola: We sure can!

Bai Tza: Guys I just noticed something.

Maria: What is it Bai Tza?

Bai Tza: I noticed that with every Eco Villain we fought, one of my former siblings were with them.

Me: I know it's like a blast from the past in Heartless form.

Vince: First was Dai Gui.

Lori: Then Xiao Fung.

Lincoln: Then Tchang Zu.

Leni: And now Po Kong.

Me: I have a very strong feeling that Shendu is coming.

Bai Tza: And if that wretch that was once my brother appears then he will die.

Me: I killed him Bai Tza.

Jackie: And without a strong doubt he will try to get revenge on me. I foiled all his plans.

Me: I remember that Jackie. And we'll be ready for him. So far all of Bai Tza's siblings were turned into Heartless made of different elemental forces in their pure form. The Volcanic Minotaur was pure lava, the Cyclonic Toadblower was made of pure wind, the Terrifying Thundergolem was made of pure lightning and the Mountainous Heavyweight was made of solid rock. I have a strong feeling that Shendu's Heartless is gonna be made of pure fire, Tao Lan's Heartless is gonna be made of pure lunar light and His Wu's heartless will be made of pure metal.

Jackie: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Bai Tza: It's just absolutely awful that we did all kinds of terrible deeds over the course of 900 years. I was so blind for all those years.

Sam S.L.: It's not your fault Bai Tza. If anyone is to blame it's your former siblings.

Then Gaia appeared and she didn't look good.

Me: Lady Gaia what's wrong?

Gaia: (Weakly) It's Captain Pollution! He's destroying all of Erta Ale.

Me: In Ethiopia.

Gaia: That's right. You have to stop him.

Me: We're on our way Lady Gaia. Hang in there.

Gaia vanished.

Me: We have to do this now. Laney you better gather your power.

Laney: Okay J.D.

Laney stood in a meditative position and she started to glow. Thunder rumbled and a choir vocalizing was heard. The whole city and all of nature all over the area began to glow and all of natures powerful life energy began to flow right into Laney. We were amazed as Laney was glowing in a powerful sky blue aura and her energy levels were rising at an astronomical level. When it was done, Laney was completely infused with all of natures power.

Me: Laney? How do you feel?

Laney opened her eyes and her sclera were glowing aqua blue and she had a tree full of life emblazoned in the middle of her forehead.

Laney: (Echoing Voice) **I feel incredible J.D. And the power of all of nature will help us.**

Me: Incredible.

Lincoln: Laney you look unbelievable!

Lana: Yeah you look like you can take on the most evil of all threats to the planet.

Lola: Yeah!

Laney: **I know. Lets go get Captain Pollution.**

Me: You got it. Kwame we need to summon Captain Planet!

Kwame: Let our powers combine. EARTH!

Wheeler: FIRE!

Linka: WIND!

Me: LIGHTNING!

Gi: WATER!

Ma-Ti: HEART!

6 beams of light fired into the sky and combined and out of the blast came CAPTAIN PLANET!

Captain Planet: BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!

He landed by us.

Me: Captain Planet it's such an honor to meet you.

Captain Planet: You too J.D. I heard a lot about you and all the good deeds you have been doing.

Me: We get that all the time.

Captain Planet (to the Planeteers): I'm very proud of you all for defeating the other eco villains by yourselves.

Me: Thanks Captain. But he have a huge problem. Your evil twin Captain Pollution is causing problems in Ethiopia.

Captain Planet: Lets go then.

We were off to Ethiopia.

* * *

We were flying over Africa. We arrived in Ethiopia and we saw the entire land area around Erta Ale completely on fire and black smoke was billowing into the sky at an incredible rate.

Me: Wow. What an inferno.

Lola: What is causing that?

Me: It's not just Captain Pollution. This is the work of something else.

We went into the inferno and we saw Captain Pollution making things worse.

Me: So that guy is Captain Pollution.

Captain Planet: That's right. He's my evil twin always trying to destroy everything.

Me: This guy really is pure evil. THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!

I fired a powerful blast of lightning at him from the Thorn of Thunderbolt and it him him and exploded.

KRABOOM!

It blasted a hole in his back.

Lola: Nice shot J.D.

Me: Thanks.

Captain Pollution flew up to us.

Me: Captain Pollution in the toxic flesh.

Captain Pollution: J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. And you have Captain Planet and his Planet Weaklings.

Me: For your information you planetary biohazard they are the Planeteers and our friends and teammates. You've tormented our planet for far too long and now you live pay for everything you've done. You've caused all this destruction and you will now pay for it.

Captain Pollution: Oh I didn't cause all this. (Points to something) He did.

We saw a creature of pure fire!

The Heartless that just appeared was a dragon made of pure fire that's hotter than the sun.

Jackie: Shendu?!

Inferno Planetkiller: **You and I have a score to setttle, Jackie Chan!**

Me: Shendu!? But I killed you!

Inferno Planetkiller: **Yes you did J.D. and now I can kill you after I kill Jackie Chan!**

Me: You want to get to Jackie, you'll have to go through me!

Bai Tza saw Shendu reborn as a Heartless and she was shocked as all get out. But that shock quickly turned into incredible rage! She fired a massive blast of water at him and a massive cloud of steam came off him and he screamed in pain.

Bai Tza: You make me sick just looking at you "Brother"!

Inferno Planetkiller: **Dear sister. How could you be so blind?**

Bai Tza: No "Brother", it is you that is blind. I've lived for 900 years and I had to endure the hardships of being a Demon Sorcerer and I've had to put up with all of your pathetic lies! One after the other. You are a disgrace and I should've killed you all those years ago.

Lola: Wow! Jackie I didn't know Bai Tza had a horrific vendetta against Shendu.

Jackie: All of Bai Tza's siblings had a massive vendetta against him.

Me: That is one powerful grudge. And she lived for 900 years harboring such a hateful vendetta? That's awful.

Girl Jordan: No kidding. But I'm glad I helped Bai Tza come into the light.

Me: I'm glad you did G.J. Bai Tza, I killed Shendu so I'll deal with him.

Bai Tza: Okay J.D. Show no mercy on him.

Me: With pleasure.

I walked up to him and I was looking into his eyes full of righteous fury.

Me: Shendu I will never forgive you for all the pain and suffering you've caused over the centuries.

Inferno Planetkiller: **If it wasn't for Jackie Chan, I would still have my empire.**

Me: You will never torment our planet ever again Shendu. Also I'm not the same as I was back when we fought the last time.

Inferno Planetkiller: **How so J.D.?**

I had a ring of fire appear around my feet and I was enveloped in a massive vortex of pure fire and it turned into a phoenix. When the vortex faded I was now in my Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel form.

Me: This is how. I'm now more powerful than ever. Shall we dance?

Inferno Planetkiller: **Lets.**

(Battle of The Heroes Theme from Star Wars III plays)

We went at each other and I punched Inferno Planetkiller in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Inferno Planetkiller forms a sword of pure fire and I unsheathed my sword and we clashed our blades. We were clashing our swords at a powerful and ferocious rate of such unimaginable power that it was incredible. Sparks and embers were flying everywhere and setting much of the land on fire and the whole area around the volcano was turning into a raging and massively epic conflagration of incredible fury. I fired a powerful blast of energy at Inferno Planetkiller and it hit him and exploded and I kicked him in the face and slashed him in the face and stomach.

Me: You've tormented our planet for the last time Shendu. For 900 years you've ruled and I destroyed your reign for good.

Inferno Planetkiller: **I remember that. You destroyed me in the clouds of Jupiter.**

Me: Yes. And since we're not in those clouds I figured it might as well be here where you will never torment our planet ever again.

Inferno Planetkiller: **Bold words from a human. Maybe I'll put them on your tombstone.**

Me: This fight isn't going to be over until one of us is standing. And it's not going to be you Shendu.

Inferno Planetkiller: **You are right.**

Me: Nice to know that we agree. Now it's time for you to say hello to Oblivion!

I went at the Inferno Planetkiller at a blazing speed and kicked him in the stomach with incredibly devastating force and then I fired a blast of magic that sealed him into a statue once again and stripped him of his powers and made them my own.

Shendu: NOT AGAIN!

Me: Yes again. And you're gonna be a great trophy for me. Now there's only one thing left undone.

I went to join the battle with Captain Pollution.

Captain Planet: You won't get away with everything you've done Pollution.

Planeteers: GO PLANET!

Captain Pollution (grabs Captain Planet by the throat): Look at everyone's favorite environmental hero now, you stupid pathetic waste! (punches Captain Planet) You've been serving the Earth for too long, Captain Planet! Now your time is up! (punches him again) And don't worry. I'll take good care of your precious Planeteers!

Nico swooped in and kicked Captain Pollution in the face and punched him several times in the stomach and kicked him in the chest with devastating force.

Nico: Captain Pollution you have Failed the entirety of the Universe.

Captain Pollution: You will fail this universe like everyone I will destroy!

Me: Not likely freak!

I punched him in the face with devastating force and fired a blast of water at him and it weakened him.

Me: You will pay for tormenting our planet Pollution!

Captain Pollution: Not if I kill you all first.

Nico: Bring it on you freak!

I went at Captain Pollution and punched him in the face and I fired a powerful blast of fire at him and burned him and Captain Pollution fired a powerful blast of energy at me and I did the same and our blasts collided and they exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lori called her spears of wind and spun them rapidly and fired a massive dragon of pure wind at Captain Pollution. It hit him and spun him around in a massive tornado of wind and Luna and Maria fired a massive blast of water and drenched him in water. It substantially weakened him.

Carol fired a blast of lava at Captain Pollution with Baragon's Lava blasts and she fired a blast of Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen ray. The blasts hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOM!

Vince and Carol held hands and fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and it hit him and exploded all over him.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze Captain Pollution. Lola fired a blast of fire and burned him and Lincoln and Linka fired blasts of lightning and electrocuted him bad. Carol flew up to him and had her hand in a karate chop form and it glowed orange-yellow and she slashed him in his chest and blood made of sludge and grime exploded out of him from the wound.

Me: Yuck! That was Destoroyah's Horn Katana. Deadly and powerful.

Captain Pollution belched out some sludge blood.

Captain Pollution: I will destroy us all before I let you all live! Either way you all will never make it out of here alive!

Me: We'll see about that!

Captain Pollution put his hands together and channeled all his power into a red energy ball. He had it float up into the sky.

Captain Pollution: Guess what? I just had a brilliant idea. I figured out how to beat you.

Me: Hmm?

Captain Pollution: Your power is all amazing but there's more to winning than that. Sometimes it's the smartest one that wins. Not the strongest! (Laughs Insanely)

The energy ball powered up.

Me: Uh oh.

J.D. 2: J.D. he's going to destroy the planet Earth like with how Frieza destroyed the planet Namek!

Me: (Gasp) That's not good!

Captain Pollution: NOW SAY GOOD-BYE TO EARTH!

He fired the energy ball down to the planet.

Me: Oh no!

Captain Pollution: DIE PLANET DIE!

But before the blast could hit the planet Nico teleported and caught the energy ball.

Nico: Nice try Pollution. But I know all of Frieza's moves and how he destroyed the planet Namek.

Me: Nice save Nico. (To Captain Pollution) But what you did shows that you are nothing more than a coward. Destroying all of us to make sure that we don't win isn't any way to fight. It's just another way of giving up.

Nico: Now it's time for you to die Pollution!

Me: It's combo and Final Smash Time!

Elita One: Lets start things off.

Flik: You got it Elita One.

Elita One was in jet mode and she fired lasers and missiles and Flik fired berry bombs.

Elita One and Flik: LASER BERRY BARRAGE!

The berries and lasers hit Captain Pollution and exploded.

Bubble Man: Our turn. Ready Sky Lynx?

Sky Lynx: You know I am!

Bubble Man fired a blast of water and Sky Lynx fired a powerful laser.

Bubble Man and Sky Lynx: BUBBLE LASER DEATHSTORM!

The Bubbles and Lasers hit Captain Pollution and exploded all over him.

Captain Planet: It's Final Smash time! PLANET ELEMENT STRIKE!

Captain Planet fired blasts made of Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Water and they hit Captain Pollution and exploded.

Jackie: My turn. 12 TALISMAN SPIRIT STRIKE!

Jackie fired blasts from the 12 Talismans of Shendu and they represented one of each of the 12 Animals of the Chinese Zodiac. They hit Captain Pollution and exploded. He was knocked out.

Me: Now it's time to make sure you never terrorize our planet ever again.

During the battle, Nico caught a Qwilfish and a Scizor. And I found the Shen Gong Wu called the Third-Arm Sash which has the power to extend several meters and grab far away objects.

* * *

Back at the estate in our backyard, Laney was ready. She had a seed grow inside Captain Pollution after he swallowed it and she, Crysta and the fairies of FernGully helped it grow.

Nico (to Captain Pollution): I hope you like being a tree!

Me: It's gonna be your prison from now on for all of eternity. You will now be one with the very thing you've been trying to destroy.

Captain Pollution let out one final scream before he was sealed into a huge tree for all time. It bloomed with plants and flowers and all that.

Laney powered down.

We were finally free of Captain Pollution.

Nico (to Captain Planet): You want to have pizza with us? I can imagine that you've never had time to hang out with Wheeler and the others socially.

Captain: I would be honored Nico. (To the Viewers) You all have the power to do anything to save the planet. THE POWER IS YOURS!

* * *

In My room I had Shendu by my wall.

Shendu: **You will pay dearly for this J.D.**

Me: Don't be so sure my fiery friend. You've had this coming for over 900 years. You are now my prisoner Shendu. And besides I could use someone to talk to.

Shendu: **Very well. But how long will I be sealed in this accursed statue again?**

Me: For 900,000 lifetimes. Thats 67,500,000 years. Besides I beat you twice and you can at least be here for a bit.

Shendu: **Very well.**

Me: Now we have the rest of your brothers to deal with. I take it you heard about us encountering them when we killed the rest of the Eco Villains?

Shendu: **Of course. They have been reborn as what you call Heartless.**

Me: Same with you Shendu. We have the Heartless of Tso Lan and Hsi Wu left to face.

Shendu: **You do know that it was my brother Hsi Wu that played with Jade Chan's feelings right?**

Me: How can I forget that? What he did was absolutely despicable. You mess with someones feelings like that and there will be hell to pay. I take it you know the old saying "Hell Hath no fury like a Woman Scorned."

Shendu: **Of course. I've seen how dangerous women can be.**

Me: We agree on that. But nobody should have to hear that.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Part 6 of the Earth Week Saga complete. This chapter was also made as a tribute to the infamous Columbine High School Massacre. It was a terrible day back on April 20th, 1999. 20 years ago today it happened and 13 people were senselessly killed in an act of vengeance and the sheer thrill of it. Captain Pollution was the most powerful and most dangerous enemy of Captain Planet and it was also the first time ever that we summoned him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Part 7 is gonna be where we face Dr. Blight and all the hatred she has on the entire planet in general. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	688. The Hateful Eco Villain

HAPPY EASTER 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts in Gotham Royal York's central park. I picked up an easter egg colored red, orange and yellow.

Me: Pretty colors.

I put the egg in my basket.

Me: (To the viewers) Oh hello there. Today is a special day here in Gotham Royal York Central Park and all over the world in the Christian Religion. Today is April 21st, 2019 A.K.A. Easter Sunday and this is a very important day in the Christian Religion. 2 days ago, in the year 33 A.D., Jesus Christ our lord and savior was condemned to be executed on the cross by the Jewish People. It was a gut-wrenching day and Jesus Christ died a horrible and agonizing death so that he can make the ultimate sacrifice to have our sins forgiven. That day 2 days ago is what we call Good Friday. Jesus said that in 3 days after he dies he will come back from the dead. And today is that day. Easter Sunday celebrates the resurrection of Jesus Christ and his great ascension into Heaven. We also celebrate this glorious holiday with an awesome Easter Egg hunt. Every year we hunt for these awesome Easter Eggs that are filled with chocolate, candy, jelly beans, and in rare circles: Money. Easter is a major holiday for all of us and it's a fun one too.

It was also day 7 of the Earth Week Project.

We picked up numerous eggs of different colors as we walked through the park and collected all kinds of Easter Eggs of many colors and designs. But we were also having another contest. Whoever finds an Easter Egg made entirely out of solid gold wins an awesome trophy and a giant 10 pound chocolate bar.

Lana picked up a blue easter egg. And as luck would have it she found the solid gold easter egg!

Lana: I found the gold Egg!

Laney: Way to go Lana!

Lana had won the contest. But then she saw something sticking out of the grass like a sore thumb.

Lana: What's this?

She pulled it out and it was a sword.

Lana: Wow! I found a sword!

It was a goldish-bronze scimitar with a black handguard, simple grip, and an oriental pommel with a tassel at the end.

Me: Hmm. I've never seen a sword like that one.

J.D. 2: That sword is a Shen Gong Wu.

Me: Oh wow. It's a Shen Gong Wu?

J.D. 2: Yep. It's called the Sword of The Storm. It can create powerful blasts of wind and even tornadoes.

Me: Wow! That's incredible.

J.D. 2: It is.

Me: Lana that sword is a Shen Gong Wu called the Sword of The Storm. It's a powerful Shen Gong Wu that can create powerful blasts of wind and tornadoes.

Lana: Oh that is awesome! I'll be careful with it.

Lana had won the trophy and the huge chocolate bar and got an awesome Shen Gong Wu to boot.

We had an awesome breakfast outside in the yard by the lake. We were having pancakes, waffles and omelettes. During the Easter Egg Hunt, Nico caught a Shuckle and a Heracross.

I was having blueberry waffles and chocolate pancakes.

Manaphy, Poromon, and Poliwag: HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE!

Nico: Thanks guys.

May: This is so awesome

Nico: Happy Easter, May.

May: You too Nico.

Me: Mmm. Yummy pancakes and waffles.

Lana: I'll say. Dad makes awesome breakfasts.

Varie: He sure does.

Carmen: Sis, can I eat the chocolate from some of the eggs?

Maria: Only a couple of chocolates sis.

Carmen: Okay.

Carmen ate some chocolates.

Lori Jimenez looked at her breakfast and it reminded her of something from her past. And then she broke down crying.

We were concerned about this.

Me: Lori?

We went over and we were concerned.

Me: Lori what's wrong?

Laney: Why are you crying?

Optimus Prime: I wonder what has Lori so upset?

Scattershot: Boy I don't know Optimus.

Gi: Lori you can tell us what's wrong?

Me: Yeah Lori.

Lori J.: (Sniffles) This reminds me of my mother. Before she died! (Crying)

We were saddened by what happened.

Me: What happened to your mom Lori?

Lincoln: You can tell us Lori and we can try to help you.

Lori J.: (Sniffles) Okay. It was back several months ago. Before I met you guys.

FLASHBACK

Lori J.: (Narrating) **The Cybertronian War was in its climax and Optimus Prime and the Autobots were fighting Galvatron and the Decepticons to stop a black hole from destroying the universe. Using the cover of the war, Dr. Blight set out to cause a lot of damage to the planet. My mother Gloria got word about Dr. Blight's plots and she tried to stop her.**

FLASHBACK PAUSES

Me: How does your mother know Dr. Blight?

Lori J.: This may come as quite as a shock to you all but Dr. Barbara Blight is my moms sister and she's also my aunt.

We gasped in sheer horror. Dr. Blight, the most evil mad scientist trying to destroy the planets ecosystem is also related to Lori Jimenez's mom.

Me: My gosh! We had no idea she was your aunt Lori.

Lori J.: It's worse than that J.D.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Lori J.: **My mother tried to stop her from launching a chemical weapon into the atmosphere to destroy the ozone layer. She succeeded by pressing a** **self-destruct button and it blew up the rocket containing the chemical weapon. But Dr. Blight became enraged and she stabbed my mother in the chest! Killing her! (Crying)**

FLASHBACK ENDS

We were absolutely horrified and shocked.

Shockwave: That is awful.

Hot Shot: That woman is a monster. I can't believe she would kill her own sister like that in cold blood.

Batman: Lori, I'm so sorry. I know just how you feel. I know what it's like to lose a parent. I lost both of my parents in an act of revenge when my father got a local mob boss arrested.

Superman: I know how you feel too Lori. I lost both of my parents when the planet Krypton exploded and killed all my people.

Me: That's right Lori. Most of us all come from tragic backgrounds and lifestyles.

Volcana: It's not a pretty lifestyle Lori.

Sasuke: That's right. I lost my whole clan due to the corruption of the village elders.

Naruto: I lost my family because of a rogue Uchiha that was out to destroy the planet and kill everyone.

Me: Yeah. Lots of us come from lifestyles that are good and bad.

Optimus Prime: I had no idea you all had rough lives.

Me: It's been like that for all of us Optimus. But Lori, I promise you that when Dr. Blight makes her move, Justice will be brought to that malevolent monster. I promise you.

Lori J.: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. But before we go after Dr. Blight we need to know more about her. If she is as dangerous as the Planeteers say she is then we have a huge challenge ahead of us.

Kwame: You are correct J.D.

Wheeler: Dr. Blight is the most evil eco villain we know. She even tried to get a nuclear bomb to Adolf Hitler!

We gasped in fright when we heard Wheeler say that name!

Me: She tried to give a nuke to the most hated man in all of our history!? The very leader of the Nazi's who terrorized all of Europe during World War II!?

Linka (CP): That's right J.D.

Me: She is just as Anti-God as Hitler. And my grandfathers both fought in World War II against him. My father calls Hitler and all the Nazi's and all of Nazism all Anti-God because it's beyond pure evil. Hitler was responsible for the deaths of over 500,000 people back in 1943 during the Holocaust and we had to kill him and save the world or we would have no future. But lets focus on the matter at hand.

Dr. Blight began her career researching biological and chemical warfare and, thus, has a host of deadly and dangerous weapons at her disposal. She represents the dark side of science, using her vast knowledge to create biological monstrosities, wipe out entire populations of plants and animals, and generally wreak havoc on Earth. She even used a time machine in order to sell an atomic bomb to Adolf Hitler himself, which was considered her most evil act by the Planeteers. Bambi Blight was the first person to reveal that Dr. Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she is unafraid to stand up for herself if one of the other Eco-Villains dares to upset her.

Her supercomputer, MAL, is programmed for pure evil. MAL's high level of artificial intelligence is often devoted solely to calculating new and diabolical ways to destroy Captain Planet and the Planeteers, leaving Dr. Blight to pursue more creative research. Sometimes, she will be very pleasant and flirtatious towards MAL, while at other times, she will become extremely angry, violent and aggressive when dealing with him.

Dr. Blight sees herself a fashion plate, often appearing in a chic long-sleeved jump suit and high-cut boots. She wears a utility belt to which various items may be attached. Her hairstyle help hide the huge scar on the left side of her face. The scar's origin has never been explained, but it was likely caused by one of her experiments. Blight likes to show off her figure by wearing skin-tight jumpsuits, usually colored pink.

As an Eco-Villain, her character symbolizes the dangers of uncontrolled technology and scientific experimentation. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Dr. Blight was one of the five Eco Villains who created Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Super Radiation, Deforestation, Smog, Toxins, and Hate. Barbara's element was Hate. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, though, Captain Pollution was destroyed along with the rings, leading Blight and the other villains to flee.

Me: So Dr. Blight is a Chemical Warfare specialist.

Wheeler: That's right. She wants to destroy the entirety of nature and all of humanity with chemical and biological weapons.

Me: Just what the world needs. Another mad scientist running amok. But this time she wants to destroy the entire human race.

Laney: I can't believe she is that evil.

Thundercracker: That woman needs to be stopped and killed now.

Me: We'll attack when she makes her move Thundercracker. But until then we have to wait. Also we're gonna have to figure out a way to take out her supercomputer sidekick.

Lori L.: I know. That woman literally disgusts me.

Me: She disgusts all of us.

Ben: What environmental activities do we have planned for today?

Me: We're gonna be talking about the affects of Global Warming and chemicals.

We did so. 45 minutes later Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: Lady Gaia. What's up?

Gaia: Dr. Blight is trying to melt the polar ice in Antarctica. You have to stop her.

Me: We're on our way. Looks like Dr. Blight has made her move. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers, lets fly!

We set out for Antarctica.

* * *

SOUTH POLE, ANTARCTICA

* * *

We arrived over in Antarctica and we saw a huge factory in the middle of the Antarctica continent.

Me: This factory is not supposed to be here.

* * *

In the factory, Dr. Blight was working on her latest experiment.

Dr. Blight: Nearly complete and everyone will all die.

Then a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole into the roof of the factory and we came in.

We saw Dr. Barbara Blight in the flesh.

Me: Dr. Barbara Blight, I presume?

Dr. Blight: That's right. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. What brings you all here?

Me: What else? We're here to kill you and destroy all your experiments.

Lori walked up to Dr. Blight.

Lori J.: Hello Aunt Barbara.

Dr. Blight: Lori. My dear niece.

Lori J.: I'm not your niece anymore! I know you killed my mother during the Cybertronian war! You used the war as a cover so you can destroy the Earth!

Thundercracker: Wait... you used the Cybertronian War to your advantage, didn't you?! You did your experiments and lured Lori's mom to her death, knowing full well that Prime and the others would be too occupied with fighting us, Megatron, and Starscream!

Blight: Very good. And people say that Decepticons aren't too smart.

Skywarp: Don't get too cocky! We just need to blast you and you'll be finished!

Me: She will be dead by our hands Skywarp.

I noticed that her hair was blown back and I noticed that she had an ugly scar over 45% of the left side of her face and her eye was badly burned.

Me: What happened to your face Blight?

Dr. Blight: I had an accident that rendered me scarred because of it.

Me: That's all I wanted to know.

Lori J.: You are gonna pay for killing my mom Barbara. You are no longer part of our family! And I will make sure that justice is dealt!

Nico: Dr. Blight, you have failed this city!

Me: More like she has failed the entire universe!

Sam S.L.: You remind me of my deceased parents! Only way more evil!

Me: She is beyond pure evil Sam. She makes even the devil himself look like a joke.

Then a mass of stars appeared and it was a heartless.

The Heartless that just appeared was a creature made of stars and gravity.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) Tso Lan!

Stellar Gravityhorror: **Kraven. It seems the hunter has become the hunted!**

Me: Tso Lan!

Bai Tza was shocked to see one of her brothers as a Heartless.

Bai Tza: But you were killed brother! How are you still here!?

Stellar Gravityhorror: **Quite frankly my dear sister Bai Tza, I was reborn thanks to the hatred of Dr. Blight here.**

Blight: That's not the only Heartless I have!

Another Heartless appeared. This one was a humanoid figure made of pure ice.

Nico: Strikemaster Ice?!

Cryofreezer Demon: That's right! And I got new powers and a new look to go with my name now!

Me: But you died when we faced Shendu and his siblings and the Dark Hand!

Cryofreezer Demon: Yes and now I have a score to settle with Nico!

Nico: What are you angry at me for? Francis was the one who killed you!

Cryofreezer Demon: Yeah. But you were the one who talked back to me. I have feelings too, you know!

Nico: I guess your feelings make you as pathetic as a turkey sandwich.

Me: Lets take them down!

We went at them.

* * *

BATTLE 1: Stellar Gravityhorror

* * *

Kraven punched the Stellar Gravityhorror in the face and Sam S.L. fired a powerful blast of fire at it. It burned him.

Leni punched him in the face with a gravity enhanced punch and the Destruction Mini-Con Team went at him.

Buzzsaw - the bucket-wheel excavator slashed the Stellar Gravityhorror with his bucket excavator sawblade wheel.

Drill Bit - the tunneling machine pierced the Stellar Gravityhorror with his powerful drill.

Dualor - the Gepard anti-aircraft tank fired numerous missiles and laser blasts and they hit the Stellar Gravityhorror and exploded.

Gargoyle threw a massive rock at the Stellar Gravityhorror.

Buzzsaw: Lets use our combo team, Gargoyle.

Drill Bit: You got it Buzzsaw.

Dualor: Lets do it!

Gargoyle agreed.

The Destruction Mini-Con Team fired numerous lasers and missiles and Gargoyle threw a huge rock.

Destruction Mini-Con Team: LASER MINE EXPLOSION-BOULDER!

The lasers merged with the rock and turned it into a huge bomb and it hit the Stellar Gravityhorror and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sam S.L.: My turn for my final smash. VOLCANIC FIRESTORM SLASH!

Sam formed a sword of pure lava and slashed the Stellar Gravityhorror and it exploded. Kraven then used a powerful spell that sealed Tso Lan into a Statue and Kraven had an awesome trophy.

Kraven (looks at Tso Lan's statue): It seems I have another trophy to add to my collection.

Me: You sure do Sergei. Great job.

* * *

BATTLE 2: Cryofreezer Demon.

* * *

Nico punched the Cryofreezer Demon in the face.

Nico: Is that the best you got you pissant. My mother hits better than you.

Cryofreezer Demon: YOU MAKE ME SICK NICO!

The Cryofreezer Demon fired a blast of ice at Nico and then a shadowy figure appeared and it went at Black Widow.

She dodged it and she saw a ninja in black clothes.

Black Widow: Look's like we're dealing with a Hydra Agent.

Ben saw the Hydra symbol.

Ben: That sure is a Hydra Agent. But he's a dead one.

Ben turned into Eatle.

Ben: EATLE!

Eatle ate some metal and fired a green energy laser from his horn and killed the Hydra Agent.

Nico punched Cryofreezer Demon in the stomach and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Nico: You are just a big baby that is just as pathetic as his bitch of a mother.

Cryofreezer Demon was enraged!

Cryofreezer Demon: I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF NICO!

Nico got a massive increase in power!

Nico: Thanks for the power increase and I've heard better snapbacks from a turkey sandwich. Go fuck yourself!

That was the insult that made him explode! Cryofreezer Demon went at Nico and he dodged all his strikes with ease.

Chromia placed a detonator on the Cryofreezer Demon's back without him noticing a thing.

Chromia: Combo time Eatle!

Eatle: You got it Chromia!

Eatle fired an energy beam from his horn and Chromia had a detonator remote.

Eatle and Chromia: LASER BOMB DESTROYER!

The Energy beam hit the Cryofreezer Demon as Chromia pressed the button on the detonator remote and it exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Thundercracker: Yee haw! That was awesome!

Ironhide (G1): That's my girlfriend for ya.

Black Widow: Now to finish you for good with my Final Smash! SPIDER VENOM SHRED!

Black Widow fired a blast of lightning and shredded Cryofreezer Demon into melted ice!

Nico: StrikeMaster Ice you have failed this world.

* * *

BATTLE 3: Dr. Blight!

* * *

Lori was facing Dr. Blight. And she had a look of pure rage on her face directed at Blight.

Lori J.: I will never forgive you for killing my mother Blight! You took my mother away from me and you will pay for that!

Dr. Blight then unsheathed an energy sword and they clashed! They clashed violently and it was unbelievable and they were sending sparks all over the place as the whole lab and factory was set on fire.

Dr. Blight backed away and used her ring of Hate.

Dr. Blight: HATE!

She fired a blast of pure evil energy and it made us more powerful than ever before.

Me: Wow! What power!

Nico: Dr. Blight's Hate Ring has extremely powerful negative energy that is so strong that it makes all the other villains hatred look like that of small children.

Sam S.L.: No kidding.

Lori then slashed off Blight's right arm and she screamed in excruciating pain and Sam punched her in the face and fired a blast of fire at her and burned her face even more.

Lori J.: This is for my mother Blight! Good-bye and go to Hell!

Lori stabbed Dr. Blight in the head with her sword and Dr. Blight then exploded into flames and she was incinerated into ashes!

Lori J.: Burn in Hell.

Lori then broke down crying and Nick came and comforted her.

Nick: It's all right Lori. It's all right.

I took the Ring of Hate. It was the final ring and the last trophy of the Eco Villains of the planeteers.

Sam S.L.: (To the Viewers) Hatred is never okay for anything human, planet or anything! Remember that.

Me: You got that right Sam. (To the Viewers) This was a memorable Easter. I hope you all collect lots of good easter eggs and candy and may the blessings of the Lord be with you always.

I wink at the screen and an Easter Egg irised in on my face.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Happy Easter Everyone! Part 7 is done. Dr. Blight was by far the worst villain in all of Captain Planet. What she did made her just as bad as anything Anti-God. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The final part is next and that one is gonna have the Fossil Fuel 4. The Villains from Radioactive Man on The Simpsons. Let me know what you all think. Have a happy and wonderful Easter and may God and his son Jesus bless you all.

See you all next time.


	689. Fight For Earth Day

HAPPY EARTH DAY 2019 EVERYONE

* * *

It was the final day of our Earth Week project. It was April 22nd, 2019 A.K.A. Earth Day and it was the day we give appreciation to the very planet we call home: Planet Earth.

We were picking up garbage and getting ready for the announcement of the trophy.

Lincoln: Happy Earth Day, Earth.

Earth: Thanks Linky.

Lily picked up garbage and she threw some bottles into a bin.

Then Gaia appeared.

Gaia: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Planeteers.

Me: What's wrong Lady Gaia?

Gaia: Four new villains appeared and they are wreaking havoc in the crater that was once Springfield.

Me: Do you know who they are?

Gaia: They call themselves the Fossil Fuel 4.

Bart: The Fossil Fuel 4!? The team of bad guys that killed Radioactive Man!?

Me: Sounds like these guys are really bad news Bart.

Bart: They are.

Stewie: What can you tell us about them Bart?

Bart: Well first there's Old King Coal. He's a man made entirely out of coal based on the old nursery rhyme Old King Cole. He fires coal from his scepter. Next is Petroleus Rex. He's a dinosaur that was once a skilled scientist named Rex Bernstein. Next is French femme fatale Charcoal Briquette and she shoots fire from the grill on her head. And lastly is The Fracker. He blasts out polluted water from a pipe he uses.

Me: Wow! Boy these guys sound like they are really bad news! We're on our way Lady Gaia. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for the Springfield Radioactive Crater.

* * *

SPRINGFIELD RADIOACTIVE CRATER, OREGON

* * *

We arrived and we saw Radioactive Man facing the Fossil Fuel 4.

Bart was flying and he was in his Superhero Alter Ego, BARTMAN!

Me: Whoa! So these are the executioners of Radioactive Man. And that guy in the red must be Radioactive Man.

Bartman: That's him J.D. He's one of the most awesome superheroes ever. Lets go.

We went at them and punched the Fossil Fuel 4 in their faces and sent them crashing into the ground.

Me: Thought you could use some help Radioactive Man.

Radioactive Man: Nice to finally meet you, J.D.

Me: You too.

Nico: Fossil Fuel Four, you have failed this city!

Me: These guys are the ones that are going to kill you Radioactive Man.

Bartman: It says so in this comic I got before we destroyed Springfield.

Bartman showed him the Comic he got "The Death of Radioactive Man."

Radioactive Man: You all arrived just in time. If you hadn't I would've died.

Me: Yeah. But lets take these freaks down. No more fossil fuels will be used to poison the atmosphere!

Nico: You losers give the Fantastic Four a really bad name!

Me: Lets get them!

We went at them.

* * *

BATTLE 1: Old King Coal.

* * *

Stewie was facing Old King Coal. The monster that embodies the fossil fuel of Coal. Coal is a combustible black or brownish-black sedimentary rock, formed as rock strata called coal seams. Coal is mostly carbon with variable amounts of other elements; chiefly hydrogen, sulfur, oxygen, and nitrogen. Coal is formed if dead plant matter decays into peat and over millions of years the heat and pressure of deep burial converts the peat into coal. Vast deposits of coal originates in former wetlands—called coal forests—that covered much of the Earth's tropical land areas during the late Carboniferous (Pennsylvanian) and Permian times.

As a fossil fuel burned for heat, coal supplies about a quarter of the world's primary energy and two-fifths of its electricity. Some iron and steel making and other industrial processes burn coal.

The extraction and use of coal causes many premature deaths and much illness. Coal damages the environment, including by climate change as it is the largest anthropogenic source of carbon dioxide, 14 Gt in 2016, which is 40% of the total fossil fuel emissions. As part of the worldwide energy transition many countries have stopped using or use less coal.

The largest consumer and importer of coal is China. China mines account for almost half the world's coal, followed by India with about a tenth. Australia accounts for about a third of world coal exports followed by Indonesia and Russia.

For over 370 million years coal has been in the ground and we've been using Coal for as long as anyone can remember. But we're also poisoning the atmosphere with it.

Stewie dodged a blast of coal fired from Old King Coal.

Stewie (in his head): If I can ignite the coal when it's near him, I might be able to damage him!

Stewie dodged another blast and got close and fired a blast of fire from his ray gun and it ignited him and completely incinerated him.

Stewie: This planet is gonna whether you like it or not you bastard!

* * *

BATTLE 2: Petroleus Rex.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was facing Petroleus Rex. The monster that embodies the fossil fuel of Gasoline and Petroleum Fuel. Gasoline, petrol (British English) or gas (American English) is a colorless petroleum-derived flammable liquid that is used primarily as a fuel in spark-ignited internal combustion engines. It consists mostly of organic compounds obtained by the fractional distillation of petroleum, enhanced with a variety of additives. On average, a 42-U.S.-gallon (160-liter) barrel of crude oil yields about 19 U.S. gallons (72 liters) of gasoline after processing in an oil refinery, though this varies based on the crude oil assay.

The characteristic of a particular gasoline blend to resist igniting too early (which causes knocking and reduces efficiency in reciprocating engines) is measured by its octane rating. Gasoline is produced in several grades of octane rating. Tetraethyl lead and other lead compounds are no longer used in most areas to increase octane rating (still used in aviation and auto-racing). Other chemicals are frequently added to gasoline to improve chemical stability and performance characteristics, control corrosiveness and provide fuel system cleaning. Gasoline may contain oxygen-containing chemicals such as ethanol, MTBE or ETBE to improve combustion.

Gasoline used in internal combustion engines can have significant effects on the local environment, and is also a contributor to global human carbon dioxide emissions. Gasoline can also enter the environment uncombusted, both as liquid and as vapor, from leakage and handling during production, transport and delivery (e.g., from storage tanks, from spills, etc.). As an example of efforts to control such leakage, many underground storage tanks are required to have extensive measures in place to detect and prevent such leaks. Gasoline contains benzene and other known carcinogens.

Petroleus Rex fired a stream of gasoline at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr: You know what the bad thing about Gasoline is?

Petroleus Rex: No. What?

Bowser Jr: It's easily flammable! (breathes fire onto the gasoline)

Firestar (G1): Lets blast this freak with our combo

Killer Frost: You got it Firestar.

Killer Frost fired a blast of ice and snow and Firestar fired a massive laser blast.

Firestar (G1) and Killer Frost: FIREICE DEATHBLAST!

The blasts combined and they hit Petroleus Rex and he exploded was burning.

Killer: Time to finish him Land Military Mini-Cons

Bonecrusher (Mini-Con): You got it Louise.

Bonecrusher the missile truck - fired a missile.

Knock Out the armored personnel carrier - fired his blast cannon.

Wreckage the twin-missile tank - fired his twin missiles.

Killer Frost fired a massive blast of snow and ice.

Killer Frost and the Land Military Mini-Con Team: ICESHARD MISSILE DESTROYER!

The Ice Shards and missiles blew him to pieces and he was incinerated.

* * *

BATTLE 3: Charcoal Briquette

* * *

Lisa, Inque and Lori were facing the French Femme Fatale, Charlcoal Briquette. She embodies Charcoal Briquettes used for cooking. Charcoal briquettes sold for cooking food can include:

Wood charcoal (fuel)

Lignite coal (fuel)

Anthracite coal (fuel)

Limestone (ash colourant)

Starch (binder)

Borax (release agent)

Sodium nitrate (accelerant)

Sawdust

Wax (some brands: binder, accelerant, ignition facilitator).

Chaff (rice chaff and peanut chaff)

Some briquettes are compressed and dried brown coal extruded into hard blocks. This is a common technique for low rank coals. They are typically dried to 12-18% moisture, and are primarily used in household and industry.

Lori: You literally disgust me! I can't believe that you would use hickory charcoal to destroy!

Charcoal Briquette: (French Accent) You are no better my little American sass-mouth.

Lisa threw a chemical bomb at Charcoal Briquette and it exploded into fire and she kicked her in the face.

Inque (fires ink at Charcoal Briquette): Hope this cools you off!

But Charcoal Briquette dodged it.

Lori: Lets see how you survive this deadly gas.

Lori grunted hard and out came and explosive fart and it hit her square in Charcoal Briquette square in the face and her fire ignited the fart and it exploded and she was incinerated.

Inque: That was very clever Lori.

Lisa: Indeed 1st borne eldest sibling. Your flatulence problem may prove to be a very good weapon when the situation calls for it.

Lori: Thanks Lisa. It just literally might.

Inque: But you did great.

Lori: Thanks Inque.

* * *

BATTLE 4: The Fracker.

* * *

Me, Rubberband Man, Tecna, Lily, Venom, Tecna, Layla, Nico and Radioactive Man were facing the enemy of all drinking water everywhere: THE FRACKER. Hydraulic fracturing (also fracking, fraccing, frac'ing, hydrofracturing or hydrofracking) is a well stimulation technique in which rock is fractured by a pressurized liquid. The process involves the high-pressure injection of 'fracking fluid' (primarily water, containing sand or other proppants suspended with the aid of thickening agents) into a wellbore to create cracks in the deep-rock formations through which natural gas, petroleum, and brine will flow more freely. When the hydraulic pressure is removed from the well, small grains of hydraulic fracturing proppants (either sand or aluminium oxide) hold the fractures open.

Hydraulic fracturing began as an experiment in 1947, and the first commercially successful application followed in 1950. As of 2012, 2.5 million "frac jobs" had been performed worldwide on oil and gas wells; over one million of those within the U.S. Such treatment is generally necessary to achieve adequate flow rates in shale gas, tight gas, tight oil, and coal seam gas wells. Some hydraulic fractures can form naturally in certain veins or dikes.

Hydraulic fracturing is highly controversial in many countries. Its proponents advocate the economic benefits of more extensively accessible hydrocarbons,[6][7] as well as replacing coal with gas, which is cleaner and emits less carbon dioxide (CO2). Opponents argue that these are outweighed by the potential environmental impacts, which include risks of ground and surface water contamination, air and noise pollution, and the triggering of earthquakes, along with the consequential hazards to public health and the environment.

Methane leakage is also a problem directly associated with hydraulic fracturing, as a Environmental Defense Fund (EDF) report in the US highlights, where the leakage rate in Pennsylvania during extensive testing and analysis was found to be approximately 10%, or over five times the reported figures. This leakage rate is considered representative of the hydraulic fracturing industry in the US generally. The EDF have recently announced a satellite mission to further locate and measure methane emissions.

Increases in seismic activity following hydraulic fracturing along dormant or previously unknown faults are sometimes caused by the deep-injection disposal of hydraulic fracturing flowback (a byproduct of hydraulically fractured wells), and produced formation brine (a byproduct of both fractured and nonfractured oil and gas wells). For these reasons, hydraulic fracturing is under international scrutiny, restricted in some countries, and banned altogether in others. The European Union is drafting regulations that would permit the controlled application of hydraulic fracturing.

The Fracker slammed his pipe into the ground and pulled a valve and the flaming fracking fluid came at us and we dodged it.

Rubberband Man (avoids Fracker's polluted water): I'm not surprised if some of that water came from the sewers!

Me: Hey Fracker, don't you realize that your method of energy is dangerous?

Fracker: Studies show I'm America's best hope for energy independence. (Laughs)

Me: That is absolute bullshit.

Radioactive Man: Those studies were industry financed!

Fracker fired a blast of flammable water at Radioactive Man and I fired a tremendous blast of fire at the water and it ignited it.

Fracker: You lie!

Me: He's not lying! And you've poisoned our water for far too long you natural gas fuck!

The fire went into the pipe and blew it completely apart!

Me: Lets finish this freak!

Rubberband Man punched Fracker with a huge fist and sent him flying. Tecna fired a rainbow prism blast and burned him and Layla fired a blast of water and purified him. Lily fired a blast of Glowing Water and it drenched him and Radioactive Man fired a blast of radiation at Fracker and burned him.

Lincoln: Time to call in the special forces Luna.

Luna: You got it bro.

Luna and Lincoln put on brown rings with the letter R on them.

Luna and Lincoln: IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They formed a portal and out came the Ripping Friends.

Crag: Hey Luna. We haven't seen you all in a while.

Luna: We've been very busy saving the world. We're facing him. (Points to the Fracker)

Lincoln: He's trying to poison our water supply with Fracking.

Chunk: Whoa you can't say that here.

Rip: Shut up you dumb head!

Crag: Fracking is really Hydrolic Drilling. We'll gladly help out. Come on fellas.

Crag, Chunk, Rip, Slab, Luna and Lincoln: (ECHOING) IT'S RIPPING TIME!

They slammed their rings together and got a massive power increase. They went at The Fracker and mercilessly pulverized him into pulp. Crag punched him in the stomach and Slab punched him in the face and stomach and Rip got on his shoulders and got him in a nasty bonecrushing neck hold. Chunk punched Fracker in the leg and broke it with the brute force of his strength. Luna grabbed the Fracker's tongue and bit it with a major league chomp that bit his tongue off and blood was pouring out of his mouth. Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Firestar (G1): Lets get him with our combo!

Nita: (Brother Bear) Lets get him Firestar.

Nita turned into a grizzly bear and Firestar fired a laser blast.

Firestar and Nita: FLAMING GRIZZLY LASERSTRIKE!

The lasers merged with Nita and she slashed the Fracker and he was burned and had a nasty wound. Bartman punched the Fracker in the face and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine with devastating force.

Me: Final Smash time.

Radioactive Man: I'll start us off. GAMMA RAY ENERGY!

Radioactive Man fired a blast of Radiation and it hit the Fracker and blew a hole in his chest.

Inque: My turn. INK SCYTHE SLASH!

Inque formed her arm into a scythe blade and slashed his black heart.

Crag: Shall we do a Final Smash J.D.?

Me: Go for it Crag!

Crag: Lets get him fellas!

Crag, Chunk, Rip, Slab, Luna and Lincoln: RIPPING FRIENDS JUSTICE PUNCH!

Luna, Lincoln and the Ripping Friends jumped into the air and their fists glowed in colored energy and they flew at the Fracker and they hit him was knocked down.

Me: Oh that was awesome!

Venom picked him up.

Venom: Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks so little time.

Venom ate the Fracker.

Me: That was great Venom!

But then we got an unexpected surprise. A Heartless appeared. It was flying really fast and it was almost too hard to keep up with it. The Heartless that just appeared looked like a bat made out of metal.

Jade: Hsi Wu?!

Steelwing Skyterror (grins evilly): **Hello, Jade! Did you miss me?**

Jade: You have a lot of nerve coming back here Hsi Wu!

Bai Tza: We encountered the rest of our siblings "brother".

Jackie (grabs Steelwing Skyterror by the throat): You think it's funny to play with Jade's feelings?! She trusted you! And you manipulated her!

Steelwing Skyterror: **It probably wouldn't have happened if you had just given me my tail in the first place!**

Jade: Uncle Jackie, let me handle this. I got a score to settle with this freak.

Me: Here Jade. You'll need these then.

I took off my Talisman belt and gave it to Jade.

Jade took my belt.

Jade: Thanks J.D.

Jade put on the belt and she was ready. Jade spread her wings and flew at him and punched the Steelwing Skyterror in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She fired a blast of fire energy from her hand and she fired lasers from her eyes. They hit the Steelwing Skyterror and exploded.

KRABOOM!

Jade punched him in the face some more and kicked him into the air. She flew up to him and dealt him a spinning axe kick and sent him flying to the ground.

Jade: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!

Jade fired a powerful energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The power of the explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it destroyed the crater and blew the area apart. The crater filled up with water from the ocean and the Steelwing Skyterror was floating in the water. Jade casted a powerful magic spell that turned Hsi Wu into a statue.

Me: Just like his brothers and sister.

Jade: Yep.

Me: You did really well Jade. Well done.

Jade: Thanks J.D.

Thor: Me and Hulk actually have fought a villain that also goes by the name of Radioactive Man.

Radioactive Man: Well, I can assure you. I am not related to that villain in any way.

Thor: Well that's a relief.

Me: Lets head home.

During the battle Nico caught an Ursaring and a Sneasel.

Radioactive Man: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the power of clean and safe energy or you will be asking for trouble.

* * *

We were back home and at Gotham Royal York Central Park we were having the award ceremony. Mrs. Johnson was hosting.

Mrs. Johnson: Good evening everyone. Today is Earth Day as you all know and we have a very special award ceremony for you all. Over the course of the last 8 days from April 15th to today we have had a magnificent project done by our very own class and we have had a tremendous amount of progress done. Our class has not only done recycling and gathering up all the materials used for recycling but also spread out all over the planet and helped clean up the pollution and cleaned up the oceans and destroyed the villains that were destroying the entire ecosystem. So without further ado I present the Earth Day Greatest Recycler Trophy to J.D. Knudson, Lincoln & Laney Loud and Clyde McBride.

Everyone cheered and I held the trophy.

Me: Thank you all so much! It's an honor to be given this trophy

Lincoln: We couldn't have gotten this trophy if it weren't for the support of everyone we helped out all over the world.

Laney: And thank you to everyone in our family and to our friends, neighbors and everyone who helped us.

?: And I have something else too.

On the stage was the founder, president and CEO of the United Nations Environment Programne, Inger Andersen.

The United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP), an agency of the United Nations, coordinates the organization's environmental activities and assists developing countries in implementing environmentally sound policies and practices. It was founded by Maurice Strong, its first director, as a result of the United Nations Conference on the Human Environment (Stockholm Conference) in June 1972 and has overall responsibility for environmental problems among United Nations agencies; however, international talks on specialized issues, such as addressing climate change or combating desertification, are overseen by other UN organizations, like the Bonn-based Secretariat of the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change and the United Nations Convention to Combat Desertification. UNEP's activities cover a wide range of issues regarding the atmosphere, marine and terrestrial ecosystems, environmental governance and green economy. It has played a significant role in developing international environmental conventions, promoting environmental science and information and illustrating the way those can be implemented in conjunction with policy, working on the development and implementation of policy with national governments, regional institutions in conjunction with environmental non-governmental organizations (NGOs). UNEP has also been active in funding and implementing environment related development projects.

UNEP frequently uses the alternative name UN Environment.

UN Environment has aided in the formulation of guidelines and treaties on issues such as the international trade in potentially harmful chemicals, transboundary air pollution, and contamination of international waterways. Relevant documents, including scientific papers, are available via the UNEP Document Repository.

The World Meteorological Organization and UN Environment established the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) in 1988. UN Environment is also one of several Implementing Agencies for the Global Environment Facility (GEF) and the Multilateral Fund for the Implementation of the Montreal Protocol, and it is also a member of the United Nations Development Group. The International Cyanide Management Code, a programme of best practice for the chemical's use at gold mining operations, was developed under UN Environment's aegis.

Me: Ms. Anderson of the UNEP. It's truly an honor.

Inger: You too J.D. And I have something for you all.

A secretary had a pillow with gold medals that had the planet Earth on them and the outside looked like the sun.

Inger: We got word of all your recent activities that you all were doing all over the planet and in dealing with those ruffians that have been destroying our planet and all the good deeds that you've done to help further eliminate all the harmful effects being inflicted to our planet. So on behalf of the United Nations Environment Programme as founder and president I am pleased to present you with our highest honor: The Earth Environment Hero Medal. For going above and beyond the call of duty to help save our planet.

Everyone cheered and we had the medals placed around our necks and we were praised as heroes of the planet Earth. And Planet Earth was fully on its way to a strong recovery to what it was before all the pollution started.

Teresa (kisses Francis): Happy Earth Day, Francis.

Francis: You too babe.

Me: I would like to close this awesome Earth Day with a song.

The song opened with Swahili chanting and the sun rose in the background.

Me: (Singing Divinely)

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life

It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle  
The circle of life.

Everyone saw the beauty and majesty of our planet and the creatures and all of life that live on the planet we call our home. When the song was done everyone from all over the city cheered wildly.

Me: THANK YOU!

Mrs. Johnson: Great song J.D.!

Me: Thanks Mrs. Johnson. It was so awesome doing the Earth Week Project with all of you.

Mrs. Johnson: I'm glad you all had fun.

Lincoln: We sure did.

Me: Happy Earth Day everyone!

Everyone: Happy Earth Day J.D.

We put the trophy and the medals in our trophy case and we were so proud of what we did for our planet. But we weren't gonna brag about it.

THANK YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and Saga complete.

The Earth Week Saga is complete. The Fossil Fuel Four on the Simpsons were the strangest villains I've ever seen on the show. They showed in 2014's season and it was cool! But in all honesty I didn't know what to think when they killed Radioactive Man. I wanted to finish this saga with a bang by having us fight the greatest supervillains that killed Radioactive Man on The Simpsons and I knew that this would finish the saga with a bang. Not only that but I hate Comic Book Guy on the Simpsons. They didn't call him one of the biggest jerks in the history of all animation for nothing. Now that Springfield has been blown up we can care less about him. But now we have the assistance of Radioactive Man from the Simpsons. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I had to do this chapter today because I'm hanging out with my friends tomorrow. We were supposed to do this chapter tomorrow but there was a change of plans. But next is gonna be one of the most grueling battles in the history of the entire universe. We're going to face the Ultimate Transformer, The Transformer Devil himself - UNICRON! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Captain Planet and The Planeteers is owned by Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network.

Xiaolin Showdown elements are owned by Christy Wui and Cartoon Network.


	690. The Transformer Devil Cometh

It starts with me in the living room watching TV. Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

I went to the computer and it showed a massive planet-size transformer heading straight for the planet Cybertron.

Computer: J.D. my space scanners have shown a massive planet-size transformer heading for planet Cybertron. The name of this massive transformer is Unicron.

I gasped in sheer fright when I heard that name.

I pressed a big red button that said "Code Firestorm Alert" and pulled out a microphone and got onto the radio frequency and the intercoms.

Me: ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM AND THE REDEMPTION SQUAD! THIS IS J.D. KNUDSON CALLING WITH AN EMERGENCY CODE: FIRESTORM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Everyone got back fast.

Vince: What's going on Partner?

Nico: I just got done catching a Magcargo and a Piloswine in the park.

Me: We have a terrible situation brewing guys. Unicron the Transformer Devil is heading right for Cybertron!

Everyone gasped in sheer horror when they heard me say that name.

Optimus Prime: Unicron is attacking Cybertron!?

Hot Rod: I thought Unicron was just a myth.

Lincoln: Who or what is Unicron?

Me: He's the Ultimate Transformer and he's the ultimate transformer of pure ultimate evil. He's called the Transformer Devil. He is a transformer that's the size of a whole planet and he is the brother of the creator of all transformers: Primus himself. This is what he looks like.

I change the image to what Unicron looked like and it showed that he was as big as half of our whole planet in planet mode. But when transformed he is as big as our whole planet!

Lincoln: Whoa! Look at the size of him!

Lori: He's literally huge!

Leni: How can he be so big?

Me: Not only is he so big but he is a Transformer that has been around since the dawn of time itself.

Lori J.: I remember that Unicron was the progenitor of the entire war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Unicron is the source of all evil in the universe. One of them.

Me: That's right Lori. Nico told me that you Bud and Coby had helped the Autobots in the war against a Black Hole made by Unicron when he was destroyed.

Lori J.: That's right.

Me: That was awful what happened. Nico you've known a lot about the Transformers for a while. What do you know about Unicron?

Nico: Unicron is the ultimate evil of Transformers like you said. But he is far more than that.

Before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed within an extra-dimensional entity known as The One. To explore the fledgling universe, he created the astral being known as Unicron, and then subdivided him, creating his twin, Primus. Both brothers were multiversal singularities, unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one universe at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality—good and evil, order and chaos—and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the multiverse.

As Unicron and Primus went about their appointed task, venturing through the cosmos, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and he took it upon himself to stop the threat posed to all of existence by his sibling. In combat, Primus was no match for Unicron. In cunning, however, he proved himself to be his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, and then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's evil forever. Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. When Unicron then learned to transform his planetary form even further, into a gigantic robot form, Primus adapted the idea to suit his own ends, creating a group of thirteen robots that possessed the ability to change shape, like Unicron.

The war between Unicron and Primus came to its seeming end during a climactic battle in which one of the Thirteen, who would forever afterwards be known as The Fallen, betrayed Primus and became an acolyte of Unicron. The battle ended when the Fallen and Unicron were sucked into a black hole and disappeared from reality. With Unicron gone for now, Primus entered an eons-long slumber, his self-imposed sleep preventing Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared.

Unicron is the eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things.

To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Unicron is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into his systems are incomprehensible quantum computers which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving his processors an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse. With these abilities at his disposal, Unicron has thus far devoured approximately 22.56% of known universes. Seen at a detached distance from the multiverse, this collective "Unicron Phenomenon" acts with the characteristics of a virus or plague seeping through reality, succeeding where it can, retreating when it cannot. Various permutations of Unicron can spawn into existence outside the trappings of the larger entity, hailing from a more mundane origin but possessing the same consumptive traits. For much of multiversal history, the singularity Unicron threatened all of existence, but now, that is no longer the case, versions of Unicron being restricted to their own dimensions.

The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison.

Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Unicron, however, is a double-edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, Unicron's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well.

We were flabbergasted and overcome with sheer horror.

Laney: Are you serious Nico!? Unicron is that powerful!?

Nico: He is. Unicron is the Cybertronian version of the Devil himself and he's just as powerful, cunning, evil and manipulative as the Devil here on Earth.

Me: This could very well be the biggest and most powerful battle we have ever faced. This could be the battle to end all battles and it could very well test the ultimate extent of the entirety of our power. The Entire Universe is now in grave danger and Unicron has to be stopped. We have to stop Unicron at all costs or the Universe as we all know as it is will be completely destroyed as we know it.

Carol: How are we gonna stop a massive planet size transformer like Unicron? He has to be the most powerful enemy we had ever gone up against.

Me: This is a fight of epic porportions guys.

Nico: There's only one thing we can do guys. We need to get all the help of every transformer we can find. Also I have another idea and you're not gonna like it J.D.

Me: What is it Nico?

Nico: I know you're gonna think I'm crazy but we don't have any other choice. We need to resurrect Soundwave, Frenzy, Thrust, and Dirge and release Ramjet from Prison and get them to help us.

We were shocked at what Nico had in mind.

Lori J.: Nico are you out of your mind!?

Luna: Yeah dude those 5 Decepticon's have tried to kill us and they worked for Megatron!

Nico: I know it's crazy but the entire universe is now in Grave Danger. And we need all the help we can get. Plus I'm now the new leader of the Decepticons and with Megatron dead, I have assumed command of the Decepticons as their leader.

Sideways (Cybertron): Nico is right. It might seem crazy but we don't have a choice. Unicron poses a tremendous threat to all creatures in the entire universe and we have to work together to destroy him.

Nico: That's right. I agree with Sideways. The war with the Autobots and the Decepticons nearly destroyed the entire universe and we can't let history repeat itself. I have a strong feeling that it was Unicron that was responsible for all the events that have happened over the eons. Now it's time for the Autobots and the Decepticons to put aside all their differences and band together to destroy the Ultimate Evil.

Me: I agree Nico and you raise a good point. When we all killed Megatron we killed Cybertron's greatest enemy. Nico is now the Leader of the Decepticons and he is now leading them on the right path to redemption. And now they have an even bigger enemy looming on the horizon. A Transformer that possesses more power than every single one of them combined together. Nico, (Snaps Fingers) do what you got to do. Soundwave, Thrust, Frenzy and Dirge are resurrected. So do what you got to do.

Nico: Right buddy. Lets go!

May: Be careful Nico.

Nico: I will May.

Nico and the Decepticons were off.

* * *

On the Planet Velocitron, Nico and the Transformers were there to recruit the Transformers of Velocitron. They found Frenzy and Dirge fighting.

Frenzy (grabs Rumble by the throat): You think I'm just gonna forget that you helped kill me, you sorry excuse for a brother?!

Nico: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Frenzy released Rumble as he, Soundwave, Thrust, and Dirge look at Nico.

Nico: This isn't the time for personal grudges, you 4. The time for Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other is over. This is a new world, where Cybertronians coexist peacefully. If you can't accept that, then kill yourselves now and save time.

Dirge: Nico Chan! Who are you to come here and talk to us like that?

Nico: I'm the new leader of the Decepticons!

Thrust: Say what?!

Nico: And right now, we have a new enemy to destroy.

Soundwave: Question: What enemy is that?

Nico: Unicron is coming.

Dirge: Unicron the Planet Eater!?

Soundwave: How is Unicron coming?

Nico: Unicron is coming to destroy all of Cybertron and when he's done with Cybertron he is coming for Earth. We have to stop him at all costs or the Universe as we know it will be completely destroyed. Unicron poses a threat to all creatures in the universe including us!

Thrust: This is a nightmare!

Dirge: How did you come across this information?

Nico: My boss, leader and best friend J.D. Knudson told me. Right now Unicron is heading right for Cybertron even as we speak and if we don't stop him then all hope is lost! So as new leader of the Decepticons we need to put aside all our differences and band together in this time of crisis. If you all don't stop this pointless fighting, then we have no future. So please. Will you help us?

Soundwave, Thrust, Dirge and Frenzy huddled and they broke.

Soundwave: You do raise a good point Nico. We'll help you out and we want to redeem ourselves!

Nico: Good choice Soundwave. Welcome to the alliance, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and The Redemption Squad.

Dirge: We won't let you down Nico.

Frenzy: Yeah!

Nico: We have one last thing to do before we take the fight to Unicron.

* * *

Nico and the Transformers went to the Cybertron Prison and they were in front of Ramjet's cell.

Ramjet: What do you want, Nico? Come to rub it in my face?

Nico: No. We need your help.

Ramjet: With what?

Nico: You know about Unicron?

Ramjet: The planet eater? Yeah, I've heard of him.

Nico: He's coming. And we need all the help we can get. Including you. So, will you help us?

Ramjet: All right. I'll help. But, I hope you realize that the rest of your friends won't be happy about this.

Nico: I already explained it to them.

* * *

Back on Earth, I got all our forces assembled and it was time for us to head to Cybertron. Once we got there it was all Transformers united. Now we were ready for the ultimate fight that will decide the fate of the entire universe.

Me: This is it guys. The battle that will decide the fate of the entire universe is now about to begin.

Lisa: 2nd Elder Brother, something is approaching. Slowly but surely.

We saw something coming.

Lincoln: Is that a small moon?

We saw what looked like a moon space station.

Me: That's no moon.

Lincoln: And it's not a Space Station.

We flew out and we saw that it was an ugly planet with horns and a mouth-like hole in the middle. It transformed into a massive Transformer right in front of our eyes. We saw it become a massive robot as big as an entire planet. The level of evil it had was far more powerful than all the evil villains we have killed over the entirety of the course of the last 3 and a half years combined all together at once. When his transformation was done we saw the Ultimate Transformer standing right in front of our very eyes! The Transformer Devil himself:

 **UNICRON - SUPREME HARBINGER OF UNIVERSAL ARMAGEDDON!**

The level of power he had was so unbelievably strong and it was so powerful that it completely defied all levels of mortal and godly comprehension. It was like we were staring right into the face of pure evil itself amplified to the power of infinity.

Me: Whoa!

Varie: So that is Unicron. He's huge!

Aylene C.: He's massive.

Rachel S.D.: And his power is absolutely unbelievable!

Nico: J.D., Me, Hot Rod, Ironhide, Francis, Ratchet, Spiderman, Hulk, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Shockwave are gonna go inside Unicron and destroy him from the inside. We need to destroy Unicron with the Transformer Matrix from inside him.

Me: Okay Nico. We'll hold him off while you all do that. Be careful man.

Nico: Will do. Lets do this!

Thundercracker: You got it boss!

Optimus: Lets head inside him!

They did so.

Me: All right guys! Time to power up! GUARDIANS UNITE!

Team W.I.T.C.H.J.E.M.M.L went into their guardian forms.

Will: THE HEART!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee: FIRE!

Cornelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

Me: LIGHTNING!

Elyon: TIME!

Megan: SPACE!

Matt turned into Shagon.

Lillian: LIGHT!

Me: Sonar, Runway, Jetstorm, Powerlink!

Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm turned into the Star Saber.

Me: Star Saber! Now it's time for the ultimate battle. Time to merge powers!

Will: Right!

The Guardians channeled the Auramere's into me and I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Angel and I grew to the size of Unicron.

Me: (Echoing Voice) **Unicron, you're gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused to the entire universe!**

Unicron then formed a Dark Saber and we clashed. The power of the clash was equal to that of a supernova explosion. We clashed our blades and it was shaking the very foundation of the entire universe to the core. We then broke off the clash and stood ready.

Me: **I don't understand you Unicron. Why do you want to destroy the entire universe?**

Unicron: **Because I want to remake it in my own image and take my rightful place as supreme overlord of everything.**

Me: **You will never be supreme overlord of anything as long as Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Transformers have anything to say about it!**

Unicron then fired a massive blast of lightning from his horns on his shoulders and I fired a powerful blast of lightning as well. The blasts collided and they exploded with the power of a supernova!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

I emerged from the fiery explosion and we locked hands. It was the battle with an angel with the powers of an ultimate god and the ultimate evil of the Transformers. Everyone else was blasting Unicron all over the place with energy and powerful attacks.

* * *

Inside Unicron, Nico and team were heading to the Heart of Unicron.

Nico: Wow! The inside of Unicron goes on forever!

Optimus Prime: It sure does.

But then they got some unexpected company. Unicron had minions that looked like G1 Galvatron, G1 Cyclonus, G1 Scourge, and the G1 Sweeps.

Nico: Oh no! It's the G1 Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps!

Optimus Prime: I can't believe this is what they looked like all those years ago. I completely forgot.

Nico: Not to mention that the G1 Cyclonus and Scourge were the biggest jerks in all of Cybertron.

?: Let me help you all out as well.

They turned and they saw Nova of the Nova Corps.

Nico: Sam Alexander A.K.A. Nova. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Nova: You too Nico.

Hulk: Hulk happy to see you Sam.

Nova: You too Hulk. Hey, Web Head! Long time no see.

Spiderman: We can catch up later Sam. Lets get these overgrown tin cans.

Galvatron: Optimus Prime! I am Galvatron! I have come to kill you and take the Matrix!

Nico: Not on my watch!

Galvtron: Hand over the Matrix, Prime, and I might spare your life!

Nico: You sound just like Leonard Nimoy from the Star Trek Series. I've known the Transformers for years and I may be a Saiyan but I know the Transformers. But you are just like G1 Megatron and Cybertron Galvatron when we destroyed them. I am now the new leader of the Decepticons and you are now completely obsolete!

Hulk (punches G1 Galvatron): First Galvatron hurt Ed! BUT HULK WILL SMASH SECOND GALVATRON!

Hulk punched the G1 Galvatron with devastating force and punched a huge hole into his chest.

Galvatron fired a powerful laser blast at Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Frenzy, and Soundwave and Nico deflected it back and it hit one of the Sweeps and destroyed it.

Ramjet: You saved us? After all the things we tried to do to you and your friends?

Nico: Didn't you hear me before? There's no more conflicts between Autobots and Decepticons. If we can forgive the rest of the Depceticon army except for Starscream and Megatron, we can forgive you guys as well.

Hot Rod: Final Smash time! FIERY ROADBURN!

Hot Rod turned into an awesome Hot Rod car and burned rubber and he went so fast that he set the whole road on fire! He burned G1 Galvatron!

G1 Galvatron then grabbed Hot Rod.

G1 Galvatron (about to strangle Hot Rod to death): First, Starscream. Then, Megatron. And now, you! It's a shame that you Autobots and Decepticons die so easily or else I might actually have a sense of satisfaction now!

Then a bright light enveloped Hot Rod.

Primus (from the Matrix): Arise, Rodimus Prime!

Nico: Primus!

They saw Hot Rod turn into Rodimus Prime!

Nico: Rodimus Prime!

Rodimus Prime kicked G1 Galvatron off of him.

Nico kicked Galvatron in the face and charged up an energy blast.

Nico: This is the end of the road, Galvatron! You and Unicron have failed this universe!

Nico fired a powerful energy blast and completely obliterated the G1 Galvatron in an instant.

Nico: Now it's time to finish off his lackeys. Hulk, Lets use our combo on the G1 Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps.

Hulk: Got it Nico!

Nico used Solomon Grundy's super strength and Hulk used his Super Strength.

Nico and Hulk: SUPER DEATH SMASHPUNCH!

Their powerful death punch smashed the G1 Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps to pieces instantly.

Nico: That one was for you, Grundy.

Nova: These guys are bad news. I can't believe that they are that strong.

Ramjet: They aren't as powerful as they were when Nico and his friends faced all of us.

Nico: Yeah. G1 Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps, you all have failed this universe.

Frenzy: Lets hurry on.

They did.

* * *

Outside, the battle raged on.

Moonracer: Unicron you will never win!

Iceman (Marvel): You got it Moonracer!

Moonracer fired her Photon Pistol and Iceman fired a powerful blast of ice.

Moonracer and Iceman (Marvel): PHOTON ICESTORM BURST!

The blasts of Photons and Ice combined and they hit Unicron in his neck and exploded. He screamed in pain and I headbutt him and slashed him in the chest and I kicked him in the stomach and face and then I slashed his arm.

Me: **Unicron, I will never forgive you for everything you've done!**

Then I sensed something strange.

Me: **What the? I sense something inside Unicron. Whatever it is it must be the source of all of Unicron's power.**

I punched Unicron in the face and punched him in the stomach again.

* * *

Inside Unicron, they made it to Unicron's black and gigantic heart.

Nico: Unicron's black and malevolent heart.

Nova: It's huge.

Spiderman: I can't believe that Unicron's heart is this big and it's beyond pure evil.

Francis: Me neither.

?: Help me!

Nico gasped!

Nico: Who's there?

Optimus Prime: That sounded like a little girls voice.

Nico scanned for where she might be by concentrating. He found her inside the heart.

Nico: She's inside Unicron's heart.

?: Help me Lori! Help me!

Nico: How does she know Lori? And how did she get inside Unicron's dark heart?

?: (Malevolent laughter) I'm impressed you all made it this far gentlemen. You should be congratulated.

Nico: I know that voice! Armada Sideways!

Sideways of Transformers Armada appeared out of Unicron's black heart.

Optimus Prime: Sideways!

Nico: The most diabolical traitor of all next to Starscream.

Sideways (Armada): Please. I'm not impressed by your petty labels.

Optimus Prime: You've been with Unicron all along haven't you?

Nico: And if that's the case then you will pay for your crimes.

Unicron: (Speaking Through Armada Sideways) **Actually to be more precise, we are one in the same my dear friends. This shell that you've come to know as Sideways is but a disguise.**

Nico: So you are also Unicron as well!

Unicron: **That's right. For eons I've absorbed energy from your battles all over the universe and with the fights with Optimus and Galvatron. Making me the most formidable adversary in the cosmos. And now that my metamorphosis has come this far it is time to take my rightful place as Supreme Leader.**

Optimus Prime: You only absorbed our negative energy.

Unicron: **Precisely. I must confess, there was more than enough of it to feed off of. And while you were squabbling I surpassed your strength without any of you even noticing.**

Nico: Who is that girl that you've imprisoned inside your heart?

Unicron: **The girl inside my heart is a young human girl named Emma Jimenez and she is the younger sister of the human you call Lori Jimenez.**

They gasped in sheer shock.

Nico: Lori's little sister is inside your heart!?

Optimus Prime: How did you get Lori's sister into your heart!?

Unicron: (Chuckles) **It was very easy. As you were fighting the evil human you all call Dr. Blight, I made my move and kidnapped her to restore me. You see, Emma has a strange and mysterious power that enables her to absorb Negative Energy. She was the catalyst that made me stronger and I'm getting stronger by the second thanks to her. And soon when she has served her purpose I will destroy her like I will destroy all of you.**

Nico: You monster! I won't let you get away with this Unicron!

Nico went Super Saiyan 3.

Optimus Prime: Nico wait!

Nico flew into Unicron's black heart and went deep into the void.

Nico was inside Unicron's malevolent and evil heart. It was as black as evil can get and it was an endless heart of pure darkness.

Nico: (Echoing) Emma? Emma?

Nico followed the dark arteries of the heart and then he saw Emma. She was a girl with black hair and she was in blue pajama clothes torn up and she was no older then Lucy Loud.

Nico: Emma!

Nico flew up to her.

Nico: Emma wake up! Please wake up!

Emma woke up and she was barely alive.

Emma: (Weakly) Who are you?

Nico: I'm Nico Chan and I'm here to get you out of here.

Emma: I tried to get out but I can't.

Nico: I can do it.

Nico ripped the arteries out and undid her bindings. She fell and Nico grabbed her.

Nico: Lets get out of here!

Nico put her on his back and flew out of the black heart. Nico formed an air bubble around Emma and she was getting air in the endless void of space.

Nico and Emma flew out of the Heart.

Optimus Prime (about to open the Matrix): Now, light up our Darkest Hour!

Optimus opened the Matrix and threw it into Unicron's heart.

Nico: Lets get rid of this Unicron buttface! Astroscope, Payload, and Sky Blast, Powerlink!

Astroscope, Payload and Sky Blast turned into The Requiem Blaster.

Francis: I've had it with this freak! Lets combo attack Ramjet!

Ramjet: You got it Francis!

Francis fired a powerful blast of fire and Ramjet fired lasers and missiles.

Francis and Ramjet: FIRESTORM BARRAGESTRIKE!

The fire and missiles and lasers burned and hit Armada Sideways.

Sideways (Armada): You all will pay for everything you've done!

He transformed into a motorcycle and rider and burned rubber and went at them.

Sideways (Armada): YOU'RE MINE!

Nico: Shut your mouth and burn in hell you motherfucker!

Nico fired the Requiem Blaster and blew Armada Sideways to pieces.

Nova: Time to finish him for good with a final smash. NOVA ENERGY STRIKE!

Nova fired a huge blast of blue energy from his hands and it hit Armada Sideways and completely obliterated him.

Nico: Armada Sideways, you have failed this universe. Lets get out of here!

Nova: Nice shot Nico!

Nico: Thanks Sam. Same to you. Come on guys!

They went out of Unicron.

Nico: J.D. do you read me?

Me: **I read you Nico. Did you plant the Matrix into Unicron's heart?**

Nico: We did J.D. But we also made a surprising find. Unicron had a hostage.

Me: **What!? Who was it?**

Nico: It was Lori's little sister Emma Jimenez.

I gasp.

Me: **How can that be?**

Nico: During the fight with Dr. Blight she was kidnapped by Unicron and she has this really unusual power that enables her to absorb negative energy. Unicron was using her like some kind of battery.

Me: **Did you get her out of Unicron's heart?**

Nico: I sure did. She's weak from the removal but she should be okay.

Me: **Great job Nico. Get out of there now guys. I'm going to finish Unicron once and for all.**

Nico: Okay.

* * *

Unicron then screamed in excruciating pain as he looked like he was having a huge Heart Attack.

When Nico and team got out it was time.

Me: **Now it's time to finish you for good Unicron and end your reign of terror once and for all!**

I raised my hands.

Me: **Everyone, share your energy with me!**

I gathered energy from all over the galaxy. And a Spirit Bomb the size of Cybertron had formed in my hands.

Me: **This Spirit Bomb is not enough. Master Goku, I need you to call King Kai and tell him to help me get more energy for the Spirit Bomb.**

Goku: You got it J.D. (Telepathically) King Kai? King Kai can you hear me?

King Kai: I hear you loud and clear Goku. What's the problem?

Goku: J.D. is using the Spirit Bomb to destroy the evil Transformer Devil Unicron. We need energy from all over the entire universe to destroy him once and for all. It's our only hope!

King Kai: Pep from all over the universe huh? All right I'll get right on it Goku. (Telepathically to the Kais) Kais of the East, South and West, lend me your strength for the Entire Universe depends on it!

The Kais strengthened their telepathic link.

King Kai: (To Goku) Okay Goku it's all ready.

Goku: Okay. J.D. it's all ready.

Me: **Okay Master Goku! Everyone SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!**

Energy from all over the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster flew into our galaxy and poured into the Spirit Bomb like wildfire and the Spirit Bomb grew to massive size and it was as big as a Hypergiant star.

Me: **Master King Kai, thank you so much and thank everyone all over the universe for their assistance.**

Unicron was still screaming.

Me: **This is it Unicron! Now go to hell and stay there!**

Unicron: **Destiny... you cannot... destroy... my... DESTINY!**

I threw the massive Spirit Bomb at him and it completely consumed him and completely obliterated him in an instant! It went all the way out into the vastness of space and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Unicron - the Supreme Harbinger of Universal Armageddon, had been silenced forever and the Universe was finally free of his terror. After so many eons of pain, suffering, death, destruction and chaos, the universe was finally rid of his evil once and for all thanks to us and everyone all over the universe! I powered down and I wasn't in the least bit exhausted.

Me: It's over guys! We won! Unicron has been destroyed.

Everyone cheered wildly in a thunderous roar of victory.

Optimus Prime: Everyone, Unicron and his minions have been defeated. And I am happy to announce that Rodimus is my new second in command.

Rodimus Prime: Now, let this mark the end of the Cybertronian Wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness! Till all are one!

All: Till all are one!

Me: Nico, you did really well. Great job buddy.

Nico: It wasn't just me J.D. It was all of us.

Me: It was. We triumphed together.

Thundercracker: It's good to have you guys back.

Frenzy: Good to be back. (sighs) Rumble…I wanted to say I'm sorry.

Rumble: For?

Frenzy: Being dead…well, for a while…it gave me perspective. Let me realize how much I've screwed up letting Megatron lead me down a dark path like I should have. But now that I've gotten a second chance, I'm gonna use it wisely and fight bad guys by your side.

Ramjet: Ditto. What happened was…well, it gave me some perspective too. Made me realize I've been an idiot in following Starscream and Megatron's destructive ways. But I know that I can make it up for it by helping you guys out against the villains on Earth.

Thrust: Same goes for the rest of us.

Soundwave: Megatron and Starscream: Inferior. Nico Chan: Superior.

Nico (smiles at them): Don't worry. You all proved yourselves by helping us kill Megatron. Now, how about we go the estate for the victory party?

Thrust: We'd like that.

Dirge: You're the boss. And this time…we all mean that.

Ramjet: We all do.

Rodimus Prime: (To the viewers) As long as evil exists in this universe, we will be there to stop it.

Nico: Come on guys. Lets head home.

We did so.

* * *

In the infirmary, Emma was waking up. She woke up in a bed and she saw Lori sitting on her bed.

Emma: Lori?

Lori J.: Hey sis. I'm glad you are back.

Emma: Sis!

Lori and Emma hugged and Emma cried hard.

Emma: (Crying) I was so scared!

Lori J.: I know sis. But you're back now and that's all that matters.

Emma was crying hard.

* * *

We were watching TV and some of us had bandages on from the battle. But it was all worth it and we had come out victorious.

Me: This was by far without a doubt the biggest and most powerful battle we've ever had.

Nico: It sure was. And Ben used the power of Alien X to stop another Black Hole from forming.

Me: He sure did. And that was clever.

Mike: Guys I have something to say to Zoey.

Me: Okay Mike.

Mike held Zoey's hand and stood in front of us.

Zoey: So Mike, what is it you want to say.

Mike: (Holds her hands) Zoey, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Zoey, (he gets down on one knee and reveals a ring with a red ruby and diamonds as everyone gasps excitedly) will you marry me?

Zoey: (Wiping away her tears of joy and give him a hug) Yes!

They shared a kiss and we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Congratulations guys!

Lynn: Way to go you guys!

Lincoln: That was amazing!

Laney: I'm so happy for you both.

Lola: Me too.

Mike: Thanks guys. Zoey is the best person in the world and I want to be with her forever.

Me: I know you two are perfect for each other buddy.

We had a great dinner. And we saw Sammy sad.

Me: What's wrong Sammy?

Sammy: I miss my dad. My father died of cancer and it was because of Amy and my mother that I lost him.

Lori: Oh Sammy. That's awful.

Sammy: I know Lori. But I miss my dad so much. If only there was a way to reunite with him so I can get some closure.

Me: I think I have that answer.

I pulled out a blue crystal.

Me: I found this in the mine we were in when I was on Season 7.

Cameron: (Amazed) That is not just any ordinary crystal, it's a Resurrection Crystal.

Gwen: So it's just like the Resurrection Stone in the Harry Potter books?

Cameron: Kind of, the only difference is that after you let go of it after using it, it will destroy itself.

Shawn: So I could bring back someone that I have lost for a few minutes?

Cameron: Yep! I wish I could see it work myself, but I've got to get back to work. (He leaves)

Me: That's amazing Cameron. I didn't know I had a powerful crystal in my hands.

I gave the crystal to Sammy.

Me: Here Sammy. You need this. I think it's best for you to have some closure.

Sammy: Thanks J.D.

(Sammy takes the crystal, holds it close to her heart, closes her eyes and thinks about her father. She then hears a familiar voice.)

?: Sammy!

(Sammy opens her eyes and is surprised to see her father standing right there as if he never died. Everyone is also surprised to see this.)

Dave: (To Sky, shocked) You're seeing this too right? (Sky nods)

Me: This is incredible. It's all real.

(Sammy walks up closer to her father)

Hank: You've grown up so much. You've made a lot of new friends, you found a new home, and you've helped those that needed it. I am so proud of you! (Sammy smiles at him.) I saw everything you've done and I'm so proud of you.

Sammy: (Touched) Thanks Dad!

Hank: (Turns to Jasmine) Thank you for taking my daughter away from Amy and her mother.

Jasmine: You are welcome!

Hank: (Turns to Sky and Shawn) And thank you for saving her life.

Shawn: Anytime!

Sky: She's very special!

Hank: Yeah she is. (Turns to me) J.D. Thank you so much for helping my daughter. I know she is in good hands and thank you for throwing Amy in jail.

Me: It was our pleasure Hank. And I'm so sorry all this happened to you.

Hank: It's all right J.D. (He looks at Sammy) Remember, even though I am gone, I am always proud of you and I will always love you.

Sky: (Gasps) Just like what Misty said on the Island.

Hank: And I am also glad that she is safe. Misty is so lucky to have a sister like you who is always there for her. (Sky smiles)

Sammy: I'm happy that I got to see you one more time.

Hank: I know sweetie, I know. Just remember, I will always be right here, (points to her heart) right here.

Sammy: (Teary eyed) Thanks daddy, I love you.

Hank: And I love you too Sammy. (The two of them share a hug that feels so real. Sammy then drops the crystal and it smashes to the ground. And just like that, her father was once again gone.)

Me: I'm glad you got closure Sammy.

Sammy: I am too J.D. (Tears flow down her face) I am too.

We had a most amazing battle, Mike and Zoey got engaged and Sammy got closure after everything that had happened to her at the hands of her evil sister and her cruel former mother.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Unicron, the Transformer Devil is by far the most ruthless monster in all of the Transformer Universe. But we all united together and destroyed the ultimate evil of the Transformers. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	691. The Shark Sibling Mutants

Part 1: Meeting May's Parents.

* * *

It starts in the Hoenn Region which is over in British Columbia, Canada. Me and Xerneas were riding Rapidash and Nico, May, Ash, Serena, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Iris, Lincoln, Earth and Laney were flying and Jessie, James & Meowth, Reggie, Max, Lucy, Bonnie and Clemont were riding in the hover carriage. As we rode to May's parents house Nico caught an Octillary and a Corsola.

Me: So the Hoenn Region is in British Columbia in Canada. That's sweet.

Ash: I wonder how May's mom and dad are doing.

May: Me and Max haven't seen them ever since we came here to this world.

Max: That's right. I missed them and it has been a while.

Me: I heard your dad is also the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym.

Max: That's right J.D.

May: Ash won against him to earn the Balance Badge.

Ash: It was the first ever badge I got from the Hoenn Region.

Me: That's awesome.

Nico: Guys I'm really nervous about meeting May's Parents. What if they don't like me?

Me: Don't worry man. You have our support and we'll be there for you.

Laney: That's right. You and May are perfect for each other and we can help you with our support.

Nico: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome.

We saw May's house up ahead and it was right on the outskirts of the city of Victoria, British Columbia.

May: That's my house right there.

We stopped.

Me: Wow. May your house is amazing.

May: Thanks J.D.

We went in.

May: Mom? Dad? Me and Max are home!

May's parents Norman and Caroline Mabel came and they were overjoyed to see them.

Norman (hugs May and Max): Max! May! We've missed you!

Caroline: It's so nice to see you two again! How've you two been?

Max (Pokemon): We've been good. And May has some news.

May: I brought Jessie, James, Meowth, and my new boyfriend!

Norman tensed at the word "boyfriend".

Norman: Excuse me for one moment. (goes to his room)

Nico: (to James, Jessie, and Meowth) Do you guys have a sudden feeling of dread?

James: Yep. And I'm glad it's not just me.

Jessie: And we know what Norman's capable of.

Meowth: I feel my life flashing before my eyes.

May: Stop be so dramatic. So long as he doesn't bring out the scrapbook, we'll be fine.

Norman did come back, but it was not with the scrapbook. Instead, he brought out a double barrel shotgun and a Slaking.

Norman: Step away from my kids and nothing will happen... (points gun at me, Jessie, James, and Meowth, who hug each other in fear with Slaking growling at us)

Me: (lowers the shotgun) Norman, there's no need for that. Just calm down and I'll explain everything that you missed.

Norman: And who are you?

Me: Oh I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Norman: Oh wow! It's such an honor.

Caroline: We've heard so much about all of you.

Norman: It's an honor.

We were outside and all our pokemon were out eating apples and food and we got to talking about our adventures and we told then about all our adventures and how much we have done.

Norman: Wow. You've all done so much.

Me: We don't like to brag but we have to do what is needed to protect the entirety of the universe.

Norman: Wow. You guys have had a tremendous impact on the entire world.

Me: Not just the world but also many worlds from all over the universe.

Caroline: And I heard you all destroyed an abusive Pokemon trainer.

Me: Yep. That was Reggie's little brother Paul. He was probably the most evil Pokemon Trainer we've ever met. Next to those of Teams Flare, Rocket and Galactic.

Nico: Yep.

Caroline: Oh my.

Reggie: My little brother always had such a cruel side to him and I knew it was going to be the death of him one day.

Me: Yeah. But that's not the worst thing he ever did.

We told them what he did and how bad he was and how he was going to kill us with his own version of the Sinister 6.

Norman: What!? Are you serious?

Me: We are Norman. He was a Pokemon Trainer with no honor and he deserved to die.

May: Yep.

Nico: Norman, Caroline I was very nervous coming out here to meet you.

Caroline: We understand Nico.

Me: We should tell you about Nico. You see, he is a Saiyan. The Saiyan's are a race of powerful warriors from the planet Sadala and they were once considered the most feared race in the whole galaxy.

Nico: That's right. My people were considered the most feared and prideful race in the universe. But they were all destroyed by a merciless and ruthless galactic tyrant named Frieza. I am now the last of my kind along with my master and teachers Kakarot who is also called Goku, and the prince of all Saiyan's Vegeta.

We revealed what happened to Nico and how he got to where he was. When it was done Norman and Caroline were shocked.

Norman: Nico that's awful. I can't believe that Ken's Parents would accuse you like that!

Caroline: It wasn't your fault!

Nico: It's all right. I'm over it now. J.D. and everyone helped me get over my grief. They are true friends.

Me: Thanks man.

Dawn: It was a harrowing journey for him. But we helped him out.

Me: Yeah. But as long as evil exists no one will be safe.

Nico: Norman, Caroline, I promise I will always be there for your daughter. She is the most beautiful and most amazing girl in the whole world and together we have gotten through the most amazing battles and adventures.

Norman: Nico, make sure to treat May nice.

Nico: Relax, sir. I'll always remain faithful to your daughter!

Me: He's a man of honor and always sticks to his word Norman.

Nico: That's right. I may be a Saiyan, but I am not like the rest of my people. I'm what's called the black sheep of my race.

Norman: I believe it. Okay Nico. We'll hold you to your word.

Nico: Thank you Norman.

Caroline: J.D. who is the next team you have to take down?

Me: That would be Team Aqua. After we destroyed Team Galactic over in Central Europe we set our crosshairs on Team Aqua. They want to use the power of Kyogre the Ocean Pokemon to expand the oceans and flood the entire planet. They also want to defeat Team Magma. So far they haven't made their move. But when that time comes, The Waters of the Alpha Ocean will come for them.

Nico: The Alpha Ocean?

Me: It's the name of a Team I made for Kyogre. Team Alpha is the ferocity of the power of the ocean and the beginning of the start of life on Earth.

Xerneas: Wow! That's very philosophical and creative.

Me: Thanks. We made team tattoos for the legendary birds of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. See?

I showed the tattoos we have on our arms. In order from top to bottom was the symbols of Team Valor, Team Mystic and Team Instinct.

Caroline: Those are amazing symbols! It's perfect for you all.

Me: Thanks Caroline. We came up for the mottos ourselves.

I pulled out the flags for Team Valor, Team Mystic and Team Instinct and they were in order as follows:

Team Valor: The Valor of Fire Shall Incinerate Evil

Team Mystic: The Mystic Freeze shall Extinguish the Fire of Evil

Team Instinct: The Instinct of Lightning will Electrocute Evil to Ash.

Norman and Caroline were amazed.

Norman: These flags are amazing.

Caroline: And the mottos they have are amazing.

Me: Yep. Villain Teams are still out there and when they make their moves we will make them pay.

All: Yeah!

Nico: Those Villain Teams have failed this world.

We laughed.

Me: You got that right Nico.

Lincoln: And we will be there to make sure that they all pay.

Earth: That's right. They've been terrorizing our world for far too long and we won't let them do what they want anymore.

Xerneas: And that is a fact.

Me: Yep.

Later we went back home and Norman and Caroline knew that May was in good hands and so was Max.

* * *

Part 2: Movie Time.

* * *

In the living room we were watching the most awesome movie ever. It was called The Prince of Egypt and it was centered around the story of Moses in the Book of Exodus in the bible.

Moses: Rameses! Let my people go!

Rameses: [laughing] Still gnawing away at that bone, are we? Carry on.

Moses: You cannot keep ignoring us.

Rameses: Enough! I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me.

[the guards take swords out, then they jump in the water]

Tzipporah: Moses!

Aaron: No!

[the guards continue walking in the water, then the wind blows at Moses]

God: Take the staff in your hand, Moses.

[Moses holds the stick, then walking in the water, then touching the water, putting the red of blood in the water, then they all run down, then the blood continues flowing at the guards, then touching the blood water]

Rameses' Son: [touching the blood of water] Father.

Tzipporah: It's...

Guard: Blood! Blood! Oh, blood!

Me: "And the Rivers and Waters of Egypt ran red and were as Blood."

[they all run to the boat, then holding on, putting blood around]

Rameses: Hotep! Huy! Explain this to me!

Hotep: Ah!

Huy: Rest assured, Your Majesty,

Hotep: Uh, yes, we were going to demonstrate the superior might of our gods. Uh... [puts the jug down, then putting blood in] By the power of Ra!

Rameses: [puts his hand in the blood, chuckling, then laughing] Abandon this futile mission, Moses. I've indulged you long enough. This must now be finished.

[They all look at the boat]

Moses: No, Rameses. It is only beginning.

Me: Moses is right guys. God's power far surpasses those of Egypt.

Cody: I know the power of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses and you are right J.D.

Me: Yep.

Aaron: But, Moses, d-didn't you see what happened? The priests did the same thing. Pharaoh still has the power over our lives.

Moses: [puts his hand on the shoulder] Yes, Aaron, it's true. Pharaoh has the power. He can take away your food, your home, your freedom. He can take away your sons and daughters. With one word, Pharaoh can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he cannot take away from you: your faith. Believe, for we will see God's wonders.

[They all look at a building, then cut to a building, with geese flying away, with the music playing, then putting the pot down, then the frogs leap up the stairs, then running away, then growing a cup, with ants walking away, then the cow lays down, then getting up, then a man wakes up and he has lice on him, then the flies fly, then the frogs leap, then hearing thunder, then lightning strikes and fireballs rain down, then looking at the fireballs falling down, then running away, then looking around, then landing on the man, then hearing thunderclap, then looking at the flies, by grasshoppers, then they all run away, then cutting the hay, then grabbing a man, then looking at Moses, then going inside, then grabbing a table, then breaking a table, then pointing, then grabbing the food, then looking at Moses, then the fireballs continue falling down, then running away, then putting separate faces, then Rameses walks away, then the wind blows at Moses, then the statue breaks, then then the buildings all fade, then walking up, then touching the hand on the wall, walking in the dark building]

We saw 9 of the most destructive and most devastating plagues ever unleashed by the power of God. We saw The Plague of Frogs. Hundreds of thousands of frogs covered the streets of Egypt like wildfire.

Then we saw the Plaque of Lice. Lice covered everyone and everything in Egypt and it was horrific.

We then saw the Plague Upon the Cattle and the Livestock and it was awful seeing all the cattle and livestock die.

Next was the Plague of Flies. Millions of flies flew into Egypt and they covered everyone and everything.

Then came the Plague of Hail and Fire. We saw powerful storm clouds roll in and lightning struck and huge fireballs rained down onto Egypt and burned everything they touched.

Next was the Plague of Incurable Boils and Sores. We saw most of the people covered in huge ugly boils and sores that were extremely painful.

Then we saw the Plague of Locusts. A massive swarm of Locusts flew in from out of nowhere and destroyed all the crops and vegetation.

Thus saith the Lord

Since you refuse to free my people

All through the land of Egypt...

I send a pestilence and plague

Into your house, into your bed

Into your streams, into your streets

Into your drink, into your bread

Upon your cattle, on your sheep

Upon your oxen in your field

Into your dreams, into your sleep

Until you break, until you yield

I send the swarm, I send the horde

Thus saith the Lord

Once I called you brother

Once I thought the chance

to make you laugh

Was all I ever wanted...

I send the thunder from the sky

I send the fire raining down

And even now I wish that God

had chose another

Serving as your foe on his behalf

Is the last thing that I wanted...

I send a hail of burning ice

On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

This was my home

All this pain and devastation

How it tortures me inside

All the innocent who suffer

From your stubbornness and pride...

I send the locusts on a wind

Such as the world has never seen

On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk

Until there's nothing left of green

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Thus saith the Lord!

You who I called brother

Why must you call down another blow?

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Let my people go

Thus saith the Lord

Thus saith the Lord

You who I called brother

How could you have come to hate me so?

Is this what you wanted?

I send the swarm, I send the horde...

Then let my heart be hardened

And never mind how high the cost may grow

This will still be so:

I will never let your people go...

Thus saith the Lord:

Thus saith the Lord:

I will not...

Let your (my) people go!

This was the scariest and most amazing part of the movie.

Lastly we saw everything go dark. It was the 9th plague: The Plague of Darkness.

Me: "And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

Moses: Rameses? Rameses?

Rameses: Oh. Let me guess. You want me to let your people go.

Moses: I hoped I would find you here.

Rameses: [throws a cup on the ground] Get out!

Moses: Rameses, we must bring this to an end. Rameses, please, talk to me. We could always talk here. [he sighs] This place. So many memories. I remember the time you switched the heads of the gods of the Temple of Ra. [he sighs]

Rameses: If I recall correctly, you were there switching heads right along with me.

Moses: No, it was you. I didn't do that.

Rameses: Oh, yes, you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile, and the crocodile...

Moses: On the falcon.

Rameses: Yes! The priest thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months. Father was furious. You were getting me into trouble. [walks away, then Moses walks up to Rameses] But then... [chuckling] You were always there to get me out of trouble again. Hmmph. Why can't things be the way they were before?

Rameses' Son: Father. It's so dark. I'm frightened. Why is he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?

Rameses: Yes. But one must wonder why.

Moses: Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves. Rameses, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Egypt. It would cease if only you would let the Hebrews go.

Rameses: I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am the morning and the evening star. I am Pharaoh.

Moses: Something else is coming. Something much worse than anything before. Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear. Think of your son!

Rameses: I do. You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble. My Father had the right idea about how to deal with your people.

Moses: Rameses...

Rameses: And I think it's time I finished the job.

Moses: Rameses!

Rameses: And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt, such as never has been or ever will be again!

[camera zooms to Pharaoh pointing at a baby, babies in the water, and Rameses' Son, then looking around]

We gasped in sheer horror at what Rameses was gonna do. He was going to use the 10th plague to kill all of Moses' people!

Moses: Rameses, you bring this upon yourself.

Me: But he has no idea what the power of God is capable of.

[camera zooms out of the building]

Moses: God has come to me again, saying, "Take a lamb, and with its blood, mark the lintel and posts of every door, for tonight, I shall pass through the land of Egypt, and smite all the firstborn. But when I see the blood upon your door, I will pass over you, and the plague shall not enter." [closing the window, then the wind appears, flowing down at the buildings, then rattling, then hugging the people, then flowing at the door, sleeping, escaping the breath, then flowing inside, escaping the breath, then blowing the fire out, then opening a window, looking at a wind, then closing the window, then walking upstairs, with the wind flowing, then the pottery breaks, then the wind continues flowing at the men, running away, with the shadow flowing on the head, then the breaths escape, then the wind disappears, then Rameses walks up, holding Rameses' Son, then Moses walks up, then putting a blanket around him]

We saw God's mighty angels of death fly into Egypt in the form of a ghostly white wind and they killed all of the firstborn children except for all of Moses' people who had their doors marked by lambs blood. When it was over, there was a horrible cry that echoed throughout the land.

Rameses: You and your people have my permission to go.

Me: This was the price he had to pay for incurring the wrath and power of God.

Lola: I can't believe Rameses was like that!

Lana: What a jerk!

Nico: Rameses of Egypt you have failed all of the known world.

We laughed.

Me: It's over 3500 years too late to say that Nico. But you are right. Rameses had to learn the hard way and now look at what happened to him. He lost everything to the power of God.

Lisa: That is a very interesting and very powerful religious curse and penalty bestowed to Rameses, 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: It was.

Laney: But from all accounts he deserved it. And he paid the price for his arrogance and stubbornness.

Vince: He sure did. From all accounts he deserved it. This is also one of the most important holidays in the Jewish Religion: Passover. It was on April 20th, 2019.

Lynn: Just a couple of days ago.

Me: Yep. Passover is one of the most important holidays in the Jewish Religion.

Varie: I believe it.

When we finished the movie we cheered and it was awesome!

Me: That movie is always awesome!

Lola: It sure was.

Lana: J.D. what do you think happened to Rameses after Moses freed his people?

Me: I honestly don't have any idea. But if I had to take a guess I would say that Rameses and all of the people that were with him were forever damned.

Laney: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Lily: I have that feeling too. Anyone that doesn't follow God or his son Jesus are condemned to eternal damnation.

Me: Well said Lily.

* * *

Part 3: Shark Sibling Mutants

* * *

At a local shipment plant in San Francisco, California something was going on. Slobster and Slash a humanoid Lobster and Swordfish were threatening security guards.

Slobster (grabs two security guards by the throats): Where are the parts you're delivering? (the guards remain terrified) Talk! Or I'll-

Slash (intervenes): Gentlemen. I apologize. My friends here is... inelegant. He simply doesn't know the art of persuasion. (drills his nose into a security guard's shoulder)

Randy: Oh, man! I did not need to see that! (goes invisible)

The invisible Randy runs away but while doing so, he knocks over a soda can, getting the Seaviates' attention.

Slash: What was that?

Slobster: Let's check it out.

Randy ran away and he ran all over the plant. He ran through the halls and doors and he lead them on a wild goose chase.

Slash: It's a wild goose chase!

Slobster: I hate wild goose chases!

Slash: Lets get back to work.

They put it aside and got back to what they were doing.

* * *

At a local fish cannery some serious fighting was going on.

POW!

A man was punched through a crate.

KROW!

Another man was kicked through a crate and lots of cans of tuna fell on him.

Nico and Maria were dealing with pearl poachers trying to sell pearls from oysters on the black market.

Nico: You pearl poachers have failed this city.

Maria: And then some.

Nico: Lets wrap these guys up with our combo.

Maria: You got it Nico.

Maria fired a blast of water and Nico sent out Carnage's red and black tentacles.

Nico and Maria: BIND UP NET!

The tentacles from Carnage tied them up and the water put them in a net.

Nico (high fives Maria): Nice job, Maria!

Maria: Thanks Nico. That was awesome!

The Pearl Poachers were arrested.

Nico: Maria, are you glad you and I are spending quality friendship time together?

Maria: I sure am Nico.

Nico and Maria walked around the wharf.

Nico: San Francisco is so beautiful. You can see everything. Alcatraz Island, the Golden Gate Bridge and more.

Maria: It sure is a breathtaking marvel. I wish William was here to enjoy it.

Nico: I know.

Maria: Hey what's that over there?

Nico and Maria went to where it was and they got a surprise as they saw The Street Sharks and they were hurt.

Nico: Oh man! It's the Street Sharks!

Maria: We have to help them!

Nico: Lets get them to the estate.

Nico formed Tentacles with Undergrowth's plants and Maria formed water tentacles and they lifted them up and beamed over to the estate.

* * *

In the laboratory of the mad scientist Dr. Luther Paradigm, something evil was going on. Repteel, Killimari, Slobster, and Slash were working on a machine, Paradigm's last option if all else failed.

Paradigm (comes into the room): How are things going?

Slobster: We're getting there, Doc. I can't believe we're actually building this thing.

Paradigm: You three know that this might be the end of our operations in Fission City. I want to be able to continue our plans, even if they have to be in another reality. If we're lucky, we might even bring some of our fellow villains with us.

Repteel: Easier said then done, Doctor. Most of our best minds are dead or in the space prisons. MODOK, Octavius, heck even Mojo Jojo, all gone. As fair as we're concerned, you, Sterns, and Spicer are among the remaining geniuses left.

Slash: Don't remind me of that mama's boy. He hasn't been the same ever since that last Xiaolin Showdown that caused most of the Shen Gong Wu to be scattered. He's had an odd shift in personality since he started working on that blaster weapon of his.

Paradigm: I know. Wuya has him over watch. She'll let me know if something goes wrong regarding him. Look, this device of ours is extremely important. So for once, I'm trusting you three not to mess it up.

Paradigm walked away leaving his three minions alone with their work again.

Killamari: There's a good chance that this machine will work. But someone has to stay behind to destroy it so that Team Loud Phoenix Storm won't follow the rest of us.

* * *

Back at the estate in Michigan we were watching TV and playing Card Games.

Nico and Maria came in.

Nico: Guys we have hurt friends!

Nico and Maria took the Street Sharks to the infirmary. Robot Lori and Maria Santiago looked them over. They were gonna be all right.

When they woke up they saw us.

Me: Are you all okay?

Varie: We mean you all no harm.

Ripster: Who are you guys?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Jab: Whoa it's an honor to meet you dude!

Ripster: How did we get here?

Nico: Me and Maria found you and brought you here.

Ripster: Thanks guys. I'm John Bolton. But I'm also called Ripster.

Jab: Name's Clint Bolton and everyone calls me Jab.

Streex: My name is Bobby Bolton but everyone calls me Streex.

Slammu: I'm Coop Bolton but everyone calls me Big Slammu.

Shredgirl: And I'm Stacy Bolton but everyone calls me Shredgirl.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Lincoln: We heard about the Bolton Siblings and what happened.

Me: But how did this happen to you guys?

Shredgirl: Doctor Paradigm! That's what!

Me: Dr. Luther Paradigm? The mad scientist responsible for all the terrible crimes done to the country and to mother nature?

Jab: Yeah! He's the monster that did this to us.

I used my computer eyes and look them over and I saw that their DNA was spliced with each of the species of five different species of sharks. One for each of them.

Me: Dr. Paradigm robbed you of your humanity.

Laney: He really is playing with fire and is really tampering with the laws of nature.

Lola: No kidding.

Me: How did he cause this to happen to you guys?

Shredgirl: It was a nightmare.

FLASHBACK

Shredgirl: (Narrating) **We were having hamburgers and it's our favorite food. When we were about to take a bite we started to change. It was an excruciatingly painful transformation.**

Stacy was about to take a bite out of her burger when suddenly her hands and skin turned pink and she was in a lot of pain as she was transforming.

Stacy: DEAR GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

Bobby's skin turned sky blue and purple and the Bolton brothers were in an incredible amount of pain and they were changing.

Bobby: My hands!

John's skin turned dark blue and his hair was falling out and his shirt shredded apart and he grew razor sharp teeth. He was now half Great White Shark. Clint's red shirt ripped apart and his skin turned brown and his hair fell out and he turned into half hammerhead. Coop's skin turned light orange and his hair fell out and his yellow shirt was torn apart and he grew bigger and stronger and he turned into half whale shark and Bobby's shirt was torn to shreds as his skin turned light blue with purple stripes on him and his hair fell out and he had sharp teeth. They still had their pants on. John had black pants and shoes, bobby had green shorts, knee guards and skates on, Clint had blue and white pants, Coop had white football pants on and Stacy had Brown pants with pink skates on.

Clint saw what he looked like and he was horrified!

John: That lousy gene-slamming Paradigm is gonna pay for this!

Bobby: Lighten up guys. Maybe it's not all that bad.

Stacy's skin turned pink and she lost all of her brown hair and she grew a long chainsaw-like blade from the middle of her forehead and she grew a fin and her shirt and clothes were torn to shreds. Her pants and skates were still on though.

When the transformation was done, she looked at herself in the reflection of a spatula and she screamed in absolute horror!

Stacy: (BLOODCURDLING SCREAM) WHAT DID THAT MOTHERFUCKER DO TO US!?

Coop: I don't know about you but I'm still hungry.

Coop took a huge bite out of a whole hot dog cart.

It was a terrible ordeal they went through.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Shredgirl: Ever since then Dr. Paradigm ruined our lives and ruined the lives of so many innocent people.

Me: What a monster!

Lori: Dr. Paradigm literally disgusts me!

Me: Just what the world needs. Another mad scientist running amok.

Fox: I would call this Dr. Paradigm Earth's version of Andross.

Me: You and me both Fox. Well we've dealt with some pretty crazy people. Some of them were mad scientists. But Dr. Paradigm is the worst one of them all. What were you all doing before Dr. Paradigm mutated you?

Ripster: We just found out that dad somehow disappeared.

Jab: Our friend Lena, who is one of our dads students told us that he disappeared.

Ripster: I was eating my breakfast.

Jab: I was sleeping.

Streax: I was talking to the ladies.

Slammu: I was practicing for a football game.

Shredgirl: And I was over at the skatepark practicing some sick moves.

FLASHBACK

Shredgirl: (Narrating) I was practicing some awesome moves when I heard my cell phone ring.

Stacy's cell phone rang and she answered it.

Stacy: Yo talk to me.

Shredgirl: Dad's student Lena was on the phone.

Lena: Stacy it's Lena. Your father says that you and your brothers are to meet him in 15 minutes.

Stacy: Be right there.

Shredgirl: I had no idea that it would lead me and my brothers into getting spliced with Shark DNA

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: And how did Dr. Paradigm inject you all with the DNA of 5 different species of sharks?

Ripster: He set up a fake meeting spot at his laboratory and he relayed a fake message from our dad saying to meet him there in 15 minutes.

Jab: But it was all a trap. He caught us and injected us with the DNA each of 5 different species of sharks.

Shredgirl: He strapped us down and injected it into our arms.

Me: That monster!

Nico: I can't believe Dr. Paradigm did this to you all!

Shredgirl: Me neither. Being injected with Sawshark DNA was the most painful thing I've ever felt in my life.

FLASHBACK

Shredgirl: (Narrating) I was injected with it right in my right arm and it felt like someone had stabbed me right in the arm with a hatchet.

Stacy was injected with Sawshark DNA and she was screaming in excruciating agony.

Stacy: (SCREAMS) WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Stacy was thrashing around in so much pain that it was unbelievable.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That makes even the pain of Hell look like a total joke.

The Wereshark girls, The Flock Girls, Mutio, Kathy, Sonia and Rocky understood how they felt.

Kathy: Ripster I completely understand how you all feel.

Sonia: Like you, we too were spliced with DNA and made into Geneslammers as you call them.

Rocky: Yeah. We had our lives ruined.

Jab: How did that happen to you girls?

Ben: Blame Dr. Animo for that.

Nancy: Yeah. But we got our shark powers because of a curse.

Stephanie: We were cursed by the curse of the Wereshark.

Mariah: On the night of the full moon, we were bitten by a wereshark and we were cursed.

Ruby: It's not a pretty sight.

Ripster: What kind of sharks can you girls turn into?

Nancy: I turn into a Great White.

Stephanie: I'm a Goblin Shark.

Mariah: I'm a Tiger Shark.

Ruby: And I'm a Hammerhead.

Jab: That's interesting.

Streex: That's awful what you went through.

Max R.: It was the same with me, Nudge and Angel here. We were from a post-apocalyptic world and we were part of an experiment that was going to destroy the planet called the Angel Project. We are now 98% human and 2% bird. We were spliced with bird DNA.

Kathy: Dr. Animo spliced us with Insect DNA. I'm a Spider.

Rocky: I'm a blue beetle.

Sonia: And I'm a scorpion.

Mutio: I was made by a brilliant scientist named Zorndyke and he flooded the entire planet to destroy all of humanity.

Me: Yeah. We've dealt with a lot of mad scientists and saved a lot of people from them. It was a terrible ordeal they went through. They were robbed of their humanity and we helped them out and they can now transform at will.

Slammu: That's amazing guys.

Jab: It sure is.

Ripster: But you all have essentially been through hell.

Streex: No kidding.

Shredgirl: Yeah. But I had no idea you all had such amazing power.

Streex: That is cool though.

Me: What happened to your father, famous genetic researcher Dr. Robert Bolton?

Jab: We don't really know J.D.

Slammu: He disappeared and we have no idea where he is.

Me: Hmm. I have a very strong feeling that it was Dr. Paradigm that had something to do with it.

Nico: I do too. Nico to Soundwave.

Soundwave: (On the radio) Soundwave here boss.

Nico: I need you and Blaster to go out and find Dr. Robert Bolton. He's hiding somewhere.

Soundwave: We're on our way boss.

Me: Okay. Dr. Santiago as we call her says you're all clear to leave the Infirmary.

Ripster: Thanks J.D. We were trying to get away from a recent attack done by Paradigm. We were going to find you guys.

Me: But Nico and Maria found you first.

Shredgirl: It's good they did.

Randy then came in and he was frantic.

Nico: Randy, there you are! Where were you?

Randy: I barely escaped from Slobster and Slash!

Streex: You didn't kill them?

Randy: Do I look like I could've killed them by myself?!

Me: Dr. Paradigm's minions are on the move.

* * *

Later in the living room we went over all the mad scientists we killed and destroyed.

Ripster: So who was the first mad scientist you all destroyed?

Me: That's an easy one. The first Mad Scientist we killed was a shinobi named Orochimaru.

I pull up his profile.

Jab: Yuck! This guy looks like he needs a serious plastic surgeon!

Me: That was my first thought too Clint.

Orochimaru was once an orphan who became a pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade. Compared to the more laid back Jiraiya, Orochimaru stood out as a genius — his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by Hiruzen to be that of a prodigy seen only once in a generation. According to Tsunade, Orochimaru had a twisted personality even as a child. His sadistic attitude was presumably due to the death of his parents. At some point after losing them, Orochimaru found a white snake near his parents' grave, with Hiruzen's explanation of it representing fortune and rebirth inspiring Orochimaru to study kinjutsu and obtain knowledge of all techniques. Jiraiya theorised that Orochimaru went down this path in an attempt to forget his painful memories.

During the Second Shinobi World War, Orochimaru joined Jiraiya and Tsunade in fighting Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin) as a reward for surviving their battle with him, while the rest of their group were easily slaughtered in the process. On their way back to Konoha, they encountered three Amegakure orphans, with Orochimaru proposing a mercy killing before Jiraiya chose to train them instead. In the anime, Orochimaru orchestrated the last known rampage of the Eight-Tails in Kumogakure by infiltrating the village while disguised as a Kumo-nin and posing as Blue B's doctor in order to trick him into taking special genjutsu inducing pills, allowing him to extract the tailed beast. After its rampage, Orochimaru obtained the severed horn of the Eight-Tails and harvested Blue B's DNA from it.

Some time after Team Hiruzen was disbanded, Orochimaru became an Anbu member and joined Root to work directly under Danzō Shimura, while also becoming a mentor to Anko Mitarashi. It was during that time that Orochimaru met Kabuto Yakushi while accompanying Danzō in forcing the boy's guardian, Nonō, into a mission. While Orochimaru's ambitions did include becoming the Fourth Hokage, he intended to use the title for his own agenda. Though Hiruzen knew the potential evil his former pupil had in him, he hoped to stir Orochimaru from the path before slowly realising that he was beyond anyone's help. When Hiruzen finally named Minato Namikaze his successor, Orochimaru saw no more reason to remain in Konoha and began to be less discreet with his actions. This led to his experimentation on Hashirama Senju's DNA with sixty children he kidnapped to recreate the First's Wood Release, having help from Danzō. Believing it to be a failure, Orochimaru was unaware that one child had survived his Wood Release experiment. He later refined the process enough to inject Hashirama's cells into the Sharingan-infused right arm of Shin Uchiha, which he transplanted to Danzō.

Orochimaru performed various experiments on his prisoners, some being fellow Konoha shinobi he kidnapped. He used them as human guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, the end result being Living Corpse Reincarnation. Some time later, Orochimaru was at the outskirts of Kirigakure as he found Kimimaro, the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan. Soon after, thanks in part to Kimimaro, Orochimaru's research on the source of Jūgo's powers led him to find the Ryūchi Cave and master senjutsu. Unable to enter Sage Mode because of the fragility of his host body, Orochimaru instead developed an alternate method of harnessing his senjutsu chakra through cursed seals, which he tested on Anko and several others before eventually using the finalised versions on Kimimaro and the Sound Four. In the anime, Orochimaru found the Iburi clan living underground near Konoha. Taking an interest in their ability to become smoke, Orochimaru took advantage of the clan's fear of their imperfect and potentially fatal transformation by partially stabilising it with his cursed seals. Telling them that he needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru test subjects. In the anime, Orochimaru witnessed Itachi Uchiha performing a training run normally meant for older and more experienced users due to the danger of it. After the young Uchiha flawlessly completed it, Orochimaru instantly became amazed and excited at Itachi's advanced growth rate. In the anime, he also allied himself with Amachi out of interest for creating a shinobi capable of underwater combat, kidnapping Land of the Sea villagers for their experiments, while introducing Anko to the project. Sometime after, Orochimaru lost interest in the project, and ordered Amachi to cancel it, while also seeing Anko as a lost cause for her refusal to use the cursed seal, and wiped her memories as she left him.

Orochimaru was later sent on a mission by Danzō to Iwagakure to ensure that both Kabuto and Nonō, the former having joined Root as a spy, killed each other as they had become major liabilities. Orochimaru instead brought Kabuto to his hideout, which would become part of his personal hidden village, Otogakure, and revealed Root's intent for Kabuto's life and the role he was to play in it. Though Orochimaru revealed that he was also sent to kill the one who survived this ordeal, he told Kabuto that he saw a bit of himself in the boy and decided killing him would be a waste of great talent. Therefore, Orochimaru offered Kabuto a position as his right hand and spy with the promise of an identity.

As his test subjects began to die off, Orochimaru was caught red-handed by Hiruzen. Though he knew it was his duty, Hiruzen lacked the will to kill his student, allowing him to escape. In the anime, during his escape, Orochimaru was found by Kakashi Hatake. Despite the young prodigy's best efforts, Orochimaru swiftly defeated him. Letting his guard down at the approach of a snake, Orochimaru was greatly injured by an explosive tag concealed in the snake's mouth. Cursing Hiruzen for ruining his plans, though greatly injured, Orochimaru quickly regained his composure. He then resumed his retreat from the country, leaving a terrified Kakashi frozen in place from his malicious glare alone. Seriously wounded, Orochimaru visited the cave where the Iburi clan lived and killed them all, trying to restore his power. Upon the arrival of the youngest member, Yukimi, Orochimaru pursued her while being chased by Kakashi Hatake and Kinoe. Eventually, he managed to take a sample of Yukimi's blood, intending to inject it into himself to temporarily gain her ability and slip across the border, but he was attacked before he could do so and quickly escaped. Orochimaru managed to destroy most of his research facilities and booby-trap the rest.

Orochimaru ultimately escaped Konoha, leaving his emotionally broken mentor, with Jiraiya's plea for him to reconsider falling on deaf ears. Orochimaru soon became affiliated with and joined the elite criminal organisation Akatsuki. Orochimaru was then partnered with Sasori, with whom he did much good for the organization. He later watched in amazement when Itachi Uchiha joined the organisation. Later, when Orochimaru saw his opportunity to steal his body to gain possession of the Sharingan, Itachi used his Sharingan to stop him from doing so, while also cutting Orochimaru's left hand off to prevent him from breaking the genjutsu he was under, which lead to him leaving Akatsuki to acquire a new body. For Orochimaru's defection, Sasori developed a grudge against him and used Kabuto, whom Orochimaru had sent to serve as his spy within Akatsuki, to counter spy as his sleeper agent. However, Orochimaru discovered and undid the technique Sasori had used on him. In the anime, when tipped off by Kabuto that Sasori was on his trail, Orochimaru chose to use this as an opportunity to test his development of the Second Hokage's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Against Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet, Orochimaru summoned the actual Third Kazekage through his technique. While proving his reincarnated ninja being stronger than the human puppet, the technique ultimately proved incomplete as the Third Kazekage was able to regain control and break the summoning contract..

Orochimaru had also been on a life-long search for the Totsuka Sword, an ethereal sword, but was unaware that it was in the possession of Itachi's Susanoo. In the anime, Orochimaru witnessed Mizuki killing a comrade during a mission. Under the pretence as a gift for Mizuki's bold actions, Orochimaru granted him a specialised cursed seal. In truth however, it was an incomplete experimental tool that would destroy whoever used it, to which Orochimaru was merely curious as to how the effects would happen on Mizuki.

Ripster: Boy this guy was really messed up! What did this Orochimaru specialize in?

Me: He specialized in Forbidden Jutsu, techniques that are considered far too dangerous to be used by any shinobi.

Slammu: He sounds like a smart and dangerous guy.

Me: He was. But he was also known as the Greatest Enemy of the Leaf Village next to Madara Uchiha. We killed him several times over the last 3 years and in different dimensions. But here is another scientist.

I pulled up another profile and it was Zorndyke.

Me: Jung Zorndyke. He was one of the worst. He decided that humanity wasn't worthy of inheriting the Earth.

Jung Zorndyke was born in Tirana, Albania. Details of his early life are mostly unknown but at some point, Zorndyke graduated from the University of Tirana and decided to study in the United States to research a hybrid gene project. After doing research at Caltech and MIT he became the head researcher on the food DNA production research project. Later, he moved to England and continued to work at the government clone science institution. With venture capital investors' help, he got involved in the Socodara Okiami hybrid gene project. Zorndyke became one of the most brilliant and recognized scientists in the world and one of the wealthiest.

After returning to Albania, his wife and much of his family were killed because of his research. The last words from his public speech at the University of Tirana were "Chaos, Cosmos, Eros, Thanatos".

He joined others in the creation of an organization known as "Blue" and changed the research facility that he bought with his own money into a Blue military base. He finished the research on the Chimera, which is the science of two cells combining in one.

But as it turns out, when his wife and children were killed in a racial cleansing, he went mad with grief, rebelled against the Blue organization and occupied the South Base. He decided that mankind needed to be taught a lesson in humility and that despite recent achievements, nothing had truly changed: though they had colonized the ocean floor, solved the world hunger problem, taken great strides towards mastering genetic sciences, and filled most material needs, they have actually regressed ethically; war and strife were as common as ever, now only because of the most insignificant of reasons – prejudice.

In an attempt to teach the world the pointlessness of race he decided to reduce the number of humans alive. He also created a highly intelligent race of genetically created ocean-adaptable chimera, made from genes of the various animals of the world. This race was completely loyal and obedient to Zorndyke and he came to love them as his own children.

The first stage of Zorndyke's plot involved the melting of the ice caps and massive flooding that covered many cities all across the world. This also created a more broad domain for the various creatures he created using the captured South Base. He also modified a portion of Antarctica to serve as his personal home. This portion became tropical and contained jungle forests and a small village. Beyond the village was a massive chasm where Zorndyke had constructed the machinery he intended to use to cause a pole shift (reversing Earth's magnetic poles). This is predicted to cause severe waves of solar radiation to seep through the atmosphere and cause the destabilization of the Earth's continents.

Naturally, Humanity would not sit back and be destroyed without a fight, the Blue Organization became a global military force and battle against Zorndykes forces for several years.

Shredgirl: Boy this guy was horrible.

Jab: What did Zorndyke specialize in?

Me: Zorndyke specialized in Hybridization. He made these humanoid hybrid creatures with different animal species. We defeated Zorndyke and he is now in the Lake Vostok Prison in Antarctica for all time.

Chione: Hybridization is what made me into what I am. I'm half human, half Necrofriggian. I was spliced with Necrofriggian genes and that's what got me my powers.

Ben: Necrofriggian's are moth-humanoids from the planet Kylmyys, 29,000 light-years away from Earth.

Nick F.: Yep and I was born half human, half Viscosian. They are jelly aliens from the planet Viscosia.

Me: That's right.

Jab: Wow! That's awesome! But what happened to Zorndyke's creations?

Me: We made a new country for them in Northern Myanmar called Naturma. It's their new home. But here's the mad scientist that nearly ruined Kathy, Sonia and Rocky.

I pulled up the profile of Dr. Animo.

Me: Dr. Aloysius Animo. His specialty was Cross-Breeding experiments.

Ben: He's also one of my most dangerous enemies.

He was once a promising researcher in veterinary science. His career was cut short when it was discovered that he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. He had hoped that his research would win him the Verties Award, which is an award in veterinary science. Because of the nature of his research, he lost the award to another doctor, named Kelly. This drove him mad, and he dropped off the map for five years until he could perfect his research. In the episode "Washington B.C", he finally finishes his work. For some reason, his skin is currently yellowish-green. A picture of him on Gwen's computer shows that he had normal skin in the past.

By using the Transmodulator, a device of his own design, Animo can mutate animals into giant versions of themselves. The second phase of his work involves reanimating dead cells, literally bringing dead animals back to life. All of this is in pursuit of the award which he had lost. His quest ends in failure, since Ben was there to stop him, reversing the effects of his Transmodulator by damaging it. He is arrested in that episode.

He appears again in the episode "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray", where he creates a much larger version of the Transmodulator using the broken-off faceplate of the Omnitrix. This version mutates living creatures with alien DNA, creating odd mixtures of alien and terrestrial creatures, such as a "Heatbat". Before he can complete his plans to use a satellite to shoot the ray all over the world, Ben stops him with Gwen's help. Since his mutants were never shown being cured, it is possible that they are still around. For some reason, his trademark giant frog is also present, though he may have simply re-mutated it sometime after his original defeat. How and when he escaped is unknown.

In "Ben 10,000", Animo is still alive, though his head is the only part of him that remains. However, it controls a unique apparatus that allows him to attach himself onto animals specially reformatted with a device (in this case, an albino gorilla) and control them. He was the one responsible for creating Exo-Skull and reviving Vilgax. He is defeated by both Gwen and her future self, Gwendolyn, as well as a cybernetically-enhanced Grandpa Max.

The animals he has mutated or reanimated include a mammoth, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a bat, a cockatoo, a hamster, a rhinoceros, a seagull, a squid, a hornet, and his trademark frog. Vilgax could be counted in as one of the creatures since Animo reanimated him. The same goes for Grandpa Max in "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray", when Animo turned him into a slug-like creature.

In "Divided We Stand", it is revealed that his first name is Aloysius. He escapes what seems to be Alcatraz Island on a mutant seagull and captures one of Ben's Dittos to access the DNA stored in his Omnitrix. He creates an army of self-replicating Lepidopterran mutants, but they are destroyed and he is captured again. Afterwards, Max deletes all of his computer files, preventing him from using any more Omnitrix DNA in his experiments if he escapes again.

He also appears in "Ben 10:Secret of the Omnitrix", but only as the instigator of the main plot. In it he tries to create a DNA bomb that was designed to devolve all life on Earth. He is defeated and the bomb is disabled, but a stray burst of energy is still emitted by it. Ben's Omnitrix absorbs the energy, causing it to start a self-destruct sequence and therefore beginning the plot.

He makes a brief appearance at the end of Goodbye and Good Riddance, wearing an ape-like exo-suit, and leading a group of animal mutants towards Ben's school.

Animo appears in Ben 10: Protector of Earth as the main antagonist of the Southeast. He battles in a robotic gorilla suit. He kidnaps Gwen at the Southeast. After Ben defeats Clancy, Animo's agent, he learns Animo and Gwen are at Oil Refinery. When at Oil Refinery, it is revealed that Animo as tied Gwen up to lure Ben into a trap. Ben fights Animo and saves Gwen (thought he doesn't untie her).

Five years later, during the time of Ben 10: Alien Force, Dr. Animo is found in the Null Void (he purposely went in to find new animal species but couldn't get out) where he assumed control over the Null Void Guardians and took on the alias "D'Void". His appearance change in this series his body is more muscular. Considering his surprise when he learned that Brainstorm, (before he learned it was really Ben) knew his name, it can be assumed that he never went by it while there. He plans to open a wormhole to the real world to use the Guardians to take over the Earth, and he forces the citizens there to gather a mineral that not only powered his drill but gives him immense strength and near invulnerability. In "Voided," his plans are foiled by the joint efforts of Helen, Manny, Ben, Max (codenamed "The Wrench"), and a group of other Plumbers' kids (including a Havoc Beast and a Vulpimancer).

Animo later returns in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, having somehow escaped from the Null Void and going by his true name again.

At the beginning of Escape From Aggregor, he used a device to take control of the Yeti in the Himalayas and create a "De-Evolution Bomb" to turn everyone in the Southern hemisphere into yetis (which Ben, Gwen, Kevin and even the Yeti thought was a stupid idea). Using Brainstorm, Ben was able to turn his mind-controlled Yeti against him, while Kevin and Gwen disabled the bomb. He's then most likely sent back either to the Null Void or a normal jail. He has also returned to his original appearance (for the most part) and voice.

Animo returns in "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" where he attempts to raise an army of his signatured mutated Frogs using the enhanced version of his telescopic transmodulator. He is eventually defeated by Gwen, Ben and Kevin.

Animo comes back again in the episode The Eggman Cometh where he has a farm which is where he uses his de-evolution ray to turn normal eggs into Dinosaur eggs that when they hatch, they have creatures similar to Dragons. However, he's defeated & all of the reatures are turned back into normal Chickens thanks to Jury Rigg and Jetray.

Animo reappears in It Was Them where he raided an army of giant ants that breathe fire as well as building a helmet that allows him control over the creatures. Ben and Rook stumble into his giant ant hill after they mistakenly believed him to be behind the attacks of Khyber's dog. Rook uses a specialized goo to blend in so that the giant ants won't attack them. Animo catches Ben and Rook and orders his army of ants to attack them, but is interrupted when Khyber's dog joins the battle as Mucilator. Ben mistakes that Khyber's dog belongs to Animo (just like how he thought that Buglizard belonged to Psyphon), but Animo insists that it isn't his. Ben defeats Mucilator by redirecting Animo's ants to attack it instead. At this point, Animo has regained his green skin color from the original series and his eyes are never seen to being covered in goggles. Also, his brain is exposed in a dome on top of his head (similar to Mojo Jojo) with two antennas that enable him, by thinking hard enough, to immense a powerful beam that controls animals.

In a flashback in Special Delivery, Dr. Animo and his mutant mosquito attack Ben. However, Way Big crushes the mosquito by swapping it with Mr. Bauuman's truck, accidentally sending the truck into outer space and knocking over Mr. Bauuman's car in the process.

In a flashback in Evil's Encore, Animo infiltrated Mt. Rushmore with the help of his Technobugs planning on using them to take over Plumbers HQ. He also sends a two-headed giraffe after the Tennysons, but the giraffe accidentally has its two smashed together and is knocked out. Ben, Gwen and Max find Dr. Animo using his Technobugs to override the controls and mutate the world, but Merk Upchuck eats the Technobugs and accidentally destroys the heads of Mt. Rushmore whilst spitting them outside. In the present-day, Animo tries using the same plan to escape prison; however, his plan was thwarted when Blukic unwittingly ate the Technobug.

Animo appears again in T.G.I.S, where he resurrects and forms an alliance with V.V. Argost. Argost grants Animo his own army of Chupacabra in exchange for an entire life supply of essence. This prompts Rook to contact the Saturdays for help. Animo raids his army of Chupacabra everywhere in Bellwood, including Mr. Bauuman's shop and Undertown. Animo and Argost confront Ben Rook and the Saturday family out on the streets. However, their alliance soon falls apart when Animo's antennas break apart freeing the Chupacabra from his control and when Feedback strips Argost off of the power that Animo gave him.

In Animo Crackers, Animo is seen in his cell in Plumbers HQ having somehow been recaptured. He vents his anger towards his stuffed animals on his numerous failures in enslaving the world (in the process, he mentions having once allied himself with Joseph Chadwick) when suddenly, a robotic Gorilla Toy appears in his cell. The toy lasers the cell door open and instructs Animo in his escape from Plumbers HQ. It even blasts the elevator Animo was in into the forest, crash-landing and destroying the toy. Animo then comes face-to-face with his future self, who had traveled back in time and transported the toy to his cell so that he can escape. Future Dr. Animo explains that he freed him from prison because he seeks a rare DNA tube called the "A.R.C Project" from the SECT team. Both Animos encounter a faceless figure calling itself "Chrono-Spanner". Ben and Rook, who followed the crash, locate both Animos and reluctantly join forces with Spanner to defeat them. While being chased, Animo uses his new antennas (which he acquired from the Gorilla Toy earlier) to mutate a large army of ferals squirrels into attacking Rook whilst the Future Animo deals with Ben and Spanner. Eventually, both Animos succeed in getting the final vial of the A.R.C Project only to end up fighting over it. When Ben gains a new transformation named Gutrot, he incapacitates the Animos with short-term memory loss gas. As Spanner makes off with the future Dr. Animo, the present one wakes up and Ben and Rook deceive him into thinking it's game night for the prisoners at Plumbers HQ.

Me: We put an end to Dr. Animo's insane experiments and he is now in Arkham Asylum.

Shredgirl: That's good. People like him need to be locked up forever.

Me: You got that right. But this is one of the worst scientists.

I pulled up the profile of Andross.

Me: Andross, the mortal enemy of the Lylat System.

Slammu: He looks like a human monkey.

Me: He was from the planet Corneria. It's home to a race of anthropomorphic animals. No offense Fox.

Fox: None taken J.D. But yes that is the correct way to describe us.

Jab: What was Andross known for?

Me: Inhumane Biotechnological experimentation.

Andross was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be extremely beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored, respected, and influential. However, in time, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. Dangerous experimentation left of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue.

Andross was ordered to terminate his research, but blatantly ignored the general's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City, and also transformed most of the Lylat System into a wasteland of near-extinction. Infuriated, General Pepper banished Andross to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. General Pepper assumed that Andross would not survive.

When he was sent to Venom, however, Andross survived and made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. He became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat System to destroying it and ruling a new galaxy under his name. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in Andross's military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Andross dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Five years had passed, and General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate.

The team consisted of three members: James McCloud, the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend, and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was killed, and Peppy barely managed to escape. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James' son, Fox, about his father's fate. A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Lylat system, proclaiming himself emperor to all. Andross's legions of minions were mustered from sources throughout the Lylat system. From bio-tech enhanced monsters from the abysses of Aquas to mechanized starfighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, Andross's minions had one thing in common: they were expendable. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned to think only one thought to destroy Star Fox. Andross also had his own answer to General Pepper's Star Fox team when he offered Wolf O'Donnell money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud, because Wolf was a vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove his equal piloting skills and see Fox fail. Andross also made his whining nephew Andrew Oikonny a Star Wolf pilot to keep him out of his own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him.

Pigma Dengar also joined Wolf's team because of their delight in Star Fox's doom, and Wolf also found the mysterious Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom. Funded and equipped by Andross, the Star Wolf team was born as a group of elite evil pilots who defend the key routes to Venom, always flying the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class star-fighter prototypes which may even have been superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Wolf then vowed to destroy Star Fox and protect Andross, so that he may be feared throughout the galaxy. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, causing the Lylat system to be on the brink of becoming a wasteland of near extinction. Corneria, Andross's homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James' son, composing of Peppy Hare, Toad Slippy Toad, and Lombardi Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, Fox McCloud and his team immediately came to Corneria's aid without hesitation.

The young but keen Fox guaranteed that Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army's invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts, and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom's homeworld forces were also defeated, until the dictator himself awaited his demise.

It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom's air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. This however, didn't stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon. Neither did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox made his way closer to Andross's main base, the madman also accessed Fox's communication channels to taunt Fox. Andross taunted Fox by telling him that the latter would die just like his father did and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Soon, Fox reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father's killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments Andross had performed in his exile took a toll on his appearance, as the madman was nothing more than an immense disembodied head with giant mechanical hands at either side.

Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross's head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn't attack the brain directly because it was equipped with shooting eye balls and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox's attacks head on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take his opponent down with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox's life in doing so. Andross would have succeeded had it not been for James McCloud's spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet's surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Lylat system had been saved.

Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning remnants of his DNA found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears' files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team's permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco.

It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears' base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy's efforts in stopping his revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster with one shot of the Nova Bomb.

After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet, where he learned of the Krazoa. Andross found and gave the renegade dinosaur warrior General Scales, who was invading the Krazoa Palace at the time, more power to defeat the EarthWalker army and conquer Dinosaur Planet while at the same time keeping himself relatively unknown to Scales. After some time, [ wiki/Krystal Krystal] arrived on the planet and discovered the Krazoa. She completed one of six spiritual tests, releasing a Krazoa Spirit into the palace. When she did this, Andross, who had been observing her the entire time, attacked, trapping her within a crystal which ascended to the roof of the palace. After this incident, he disappeared into the shadows and awaited the moment when all six spirits would eventually be released. A distress signal had been sent out by an injured EarthWalker soldier near the first Krazoa Shrine, and it was General Pepper who received it.

The Star Fox team, who had been orbiting the planet at the time, was ordered by General Pepper to investigate. Falco had left Star Fox years earlier, and the team was in desperate need of funds to make repairs on the Great Fox. They saw this as a great opportunity to do so. Arriving on the planet, the lone hero Fox discovered Krystal's Staff and battled his way through the dangers of the Dinosaur Planet, fighting against the vicious tribe known as the SharpClaw. He learned after much research that sections of the planet were split apart, which had been causing the destruction of Dinosaur Planet. The team also learned of the Krazoa Spirits, and were ordered to collect all six to reassemble the missing sections of the planet. It was later discovered that General Scales was a mere puppet of Andross. After the final confrontation between him and Fox, the voice of Andross demanded General Scales give up the last of the Krazoa Spirits, which he held inside himself all along. Fox recognized the voice, but could not remember who exactly it was.

Having the last Spirit released, Andross arose in the form of a mighty Krazoa statue under the name "Krazoa God", looking over the vast Krazoa Palace, claiming to be a divine deity. Krystal was released from her prison and saved by Fox, who watched as she took back her Staff and quickly tried to destroy the floating statue. Her attacks did nothing as it floated to the skies, where it was followed by Fox in his Arwing. Arriving in space, a confused Fox gazed upon the great Krazoa statue which stared back at him. It suddenly spun around, revealing the creature it had been hiding. Andross, who was thought to have been killed eight years ago, laughed and remarked at how he was going to destroy the Lylat system. Fox, horror-struck, knew Andross had to be destroyed once and for all.

A clash between good and evil ensued, as both viciously attacked one another. The fighting could be heard by the inhabitants of Dinosaur Planet itself, where they prayed for their savior's life. Andross had come too far to be defeated again, and soon gained the upper hand by nearly destroying Fox's Arwing. Only a miracle could save him from being crushed by Andross' jaws. Falco appeared from nowhere and saved Fox from being killed by firing a bomb directly at Andross as he was using his vacuum breath. Andross sensed the danger only at the last second and closed his mouth before it went inside, stunning him long enough for Falco to encourage Fox to keep fighting.

Andross did not think anything of this act, ignoring Falco and concentrating on killing Fox. This was his downfall, as Falco provided bombs for Fox to use. One by one they were released into Andross' mouth, revealing the large brain he shelled underneath. Rapid shots were fired and immediately the effects of both Fox and Falco's team work was shown. Andross, screaming in defeat, burst into a blast of energy, destroying him and almost claiming Fox and Falco's Arwings. The evil ex-emperor had finally been defeated for good. Fox prevented the Lylat system from war once again, thanks to the help of an old friend.

Andross may be gone, but his descendants; nephew Andrew Oikonny and grandson Dash Bowman, both attempted to carry out his desires. Dash tried to revive the memory of his grandfather's original intentions of helping the Lylat system, whereas Andrew proclaimed himself the new emperor to continue Andross's evil intent on ruling the Lylat system. As for Andross's true fate, himself, no one knows. His "ghost" appeared to takes the form of either a Killer Bee, Dune Worm, Grunner, or even Monarch Dodora.

He also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the weapon. However, this ghost was somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, and attempted to support Dash in getting the device, presumably because he hoped that Dash will continue his legacy.

In Star Fox: Assault, Andross's position as emperor and ruler of his forces is succeeded by Andrew Oikonny, but this is short-lived when Oikonny is defeated by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal, and later destroyed by an aparoid moth (although Command depicts his survival, though it is considered non-canon).

Me: We killed Andross and sealed his evil spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Jab: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Slammu: You said it.

Shredgirl: Yeah. But he was a monster to begin with.

Me: He wasn't always like that. But it was an insane lust for power that caused him to become like that. Here's another Mad Scientist.

I pulled up the profile of Dr. Zalost.

Me: Dr. Zalost, the most miserable scientist ever.

Francesca: Yeah. This guy was extremely bad news.

Courage: Mm-hmm. He was one of our most dangerous enemies.

Me: He wanted to kill everyones happiness and make the whole world as depressed and unhappy as he was.

Dr. Zalost was a depressed scientist whose goal in life was to make everyone as miserable as he was. In order for this to happen, he created bombs that, when a person is hit, they would instantly become unhappy. His proposal for his plan was laughed at, however. When he started firing his bombs at the citizens of Nowhere, he was given money in order for him to stop his attack upon Nowhere. Still not satisfied, he continued his attack on the citizens. This even effected Muriel Bagge. Zalost had an assistant, an anthropomorphic rat named Rat. Their relationship was rather complicated, and it's shown that Zalost was more abusive in their relationship. For example, he was angry with him for not giving him a proper hug. When Courage discovered that the antidote to the bombs was Muriel's Happy Plums, he snuck into Zalost's tower, with the help from Eustace who disguised himself as a pizza deliveryman. Zalost then entered a hangman game with Courage, while he was tied up with one of the bombs facing him. Courage won, and Zalost was enraged. He soon sent his henchman Rat after him. Courage gives him some of Muriel's plums, and he is converted into a weeping infant. He then added the Happy Plums into the bomb mix, and it created new bombs that cured everyone, including Muriel. The result of the bombs being created destroyed Zalost's Tower, however. He later arrived at the Bagge house, and saw some of the Happy Plums on the table. He ate some, and was converted into a more happier scientist, and he then immediately reconciled with his henchman Rat.

Francesca: We beat him twice and killed him in the end.

Me: Yep. We killed him on the planet Venus. Here's another Mad Scientist we killed.

I pulled up the profile of Dr. Wily.

Me: Dr. Albert Wily. He specialized in Robotics.

Ripster: Oh I've heard of this guy.

Streex: Yeah, I heard he placed a huge bounty on you guys.

Me: He sure did. The bounty was $100,000,000,000,000,000,000.00.

Ripster: That's an enormous amount of money.

Slammu: You can buy a lot of burgers with that much money.

Me: I don't think you could eat that many burgers in your entire life.

Dr. Albert W. Wily, also better known as Dr. Wily or Doctor Wily, is the main antagonist of the classic Mega Man series, and a major character and antagonist in the franchise overall. He is a knowledgeable and intellectual scientist and the former college friend and rival of Dr. Light, who strives to conquer the world. In almost all of his appearances, he does this through enlisting an army of Robot Masters to assist with his plans, which are always foiled by his nemesis and Dr. Light's creation, Mega Man.

Mega Man: Dr. Wily was my arch nemesis and he deserved to be killed.

Me: He was a terror to the world of Robotics. And when we killed him that bounty became null and void.

Lily: Here's the mad Scientist I beat.

Lily pulled up the profile of Sheldon J. Plankton.

Lily: Sheldon J. Plankton. He specialized in many scientific projects. But what he really was after was the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Me: He was the owner and founder of the most disgusting restaurant in all of the ocean: The Chum Bucket.

Varie: Yeah. The food was bad enough to turn your stomach inside out.

Slammu: Yuck!

Shredgirl: I would not want to eat there.

Me: No one ever would. The food was so terrible that it makes you puke your guts out.

Sheldon James Plankton (born November 30, 1942), simply known by his surname Plankton, is the overall main antagonist of Nickelodeon's animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Although he is the main antagonist of the series, he is sometimes an anti-hero. He is the former best friend turned arch-enemy of Eugene H. Krabs and the on and off arch-enemy of SpongeBob.

He runs an unsuccessful restaurant called the Chum Bucket along with his sidekick/wife Karen Plankton. He seeks to grow his business by stealing the Krabby Patty formula and eventually take over the world. He also appears as Krabs' business rival. He has a Napoleon Complex due to his very short stature. He is the main antagonist of the show's first theatrical film The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of its second theatrical film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water.

Plankton works with the help of his sidekick/"W.I.F.E." Karen, a sentient computer who gives him most of his evil plans. He is an evil planktonic copepod and the business rival of Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob SquarePants works. Despite being portrayed as an antagonist in most incarnations, he frequently appears as an anti-hero (an example being the second movie The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water).

While the Krusty Krab is popular among the sea creatures of Bikini Bottom, Plankton's own restaurant, the Chum Bucket, gets little to no customers. Plankton's plans all revolve around stealing the elusive "Krabby Patty Secret Formula" so he can copy it and make the Chum Bucket popular. He lives inside his restaurant, where he has an elaborate laboratory that contains Karen's system.

Plankton constantly attempts to steal the formula for the Krabby Patty, the delicious burger-like food that is sold in the Krusty Krab. Plankton believes that the Krabby Patty is the reason for the Krusty Krab's success and that his Chum Bucket would be equally popular if it sold the Patties as well. However, ensuring the success of his business is only the first step in Plankton's plan, which will culminate in him ruling the ocean.

For the events of post-movie seasons (namely season 4 and so on but set in events between the first three seasons and the movie), Plankton does find alternate means to achieve success, but only temporarily.

In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Plankton serves as the main antagonist of the film, and it marks the first time when he becomes an alarmingly dangerous and depraved villain of the franchise. As Mr. Krabs is being interviewed by Perch Perkins, Plankton watches in rage, envious of him for succeeding in life when he's never had a single customer. Plankton continues to lament to Karen about how he's tried every scheme to steal the Krabby Patty formula from A to Y, and Karen informs him that there is a final letter in the alphabet; Z. Plankton discovers his "Plan Z" in the back of his filing cabinet and revels in its sinister nature, before going outside to monologue about his upcoming victory, only to be stepped on by SpongeBob, who was heading to the grand opening ceremony of the Krusty Krab Two.

That night, Plankton initiates the first phase of his plan by stealing King Neptune's precious crown (which concealed his baldness) and subsequently abandoning it in the forbidden Shell City, framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. As a result, Neptune freezes Mr. Krabs in place and allows SpongeBob and Patrick six days to retrieve the crown. Plankton then takes advantage of Mr. Krabs' frozen state and steals the Krabby Patty formula with ease, producing Krabby Patties under the guise of preserving the Krusty Krab's legacy, also giving out free bucket helmets with each purchase, allowing the Chum Bucket to become just as popular as the Krusty Krab had been previously. When Karen points out that SpongeBob and Patrick could retrieve the crown and unravel Plankton's plan, he reveals that he had thought ahead and hired a hitman named Dennis to destroy the two. Later, Squidward uncovers Plankton's scheme and threatens to report him to King Neptune, resulting in Plankton revealing that the bucket helmets were also minded control devices, enslaving the entire population of Bikini Bottom and turning them against Squidward. Plankton then begins turning Bikini Bottom into "Planktopolis", a city dedicated entirely to him, which Princess Mindy attempts to use as a motivation for SpongeBob and Patrick when they prepare to give up.

Even when SpongeBob and Patrick finally manage to return the crown to Neptune after defeating Dennis and the Cyclops, this still doesn't stop Plankton as he puts a mind-controlling helmet on Neptune, revealing that the theft of the crown was nothing more than a ruse to lure Neptune under his control and take over the seas for himself. Eventually, Plankton is eventually defeated by SpongeBob when he sings the "Goofy Goober Rock" to remove the bucket helmets from all of the fish. Plankton is then arrested for his crimes and sent to jail.

Plankton returns in the 2015 sequel The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water which set before the first film as the secondary antagonist turned deuteragonist. He attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, but in this conflict, it disappears when Burger-Beard writes in the magic book to steal it. Then he later becomes an anti-hero, when he begrudgingly teams up with SpongeBob who was rescuing him from Mr. Krabs and the people of Bikini Bottom falsely accuse Plankton of stealing the formula and SpongeBob for "joining his side". Throughout the journey, SpongeBob tries to show Plankton the meaning of teamwork, much to his annoyance. Then they go time traveling to keep the secret formula from disappearing but fails. Then Plankton, who was hiding inside SpongeBob's pocket, surprisingly appears to help out with SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others to get the Krabby Patty secret formula back from Burger-Beard (the true culprit) as superheroes.

Using the magical book that Burger-Beard stole earlier, Plankton becomes a giant muscle-bound hero (dubbing himself as Plank-Ton). After Burger-Beard defeats SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, he attempts to escape, only for the muscle-bound Plankton to stop him by lifting up his ship. Embellished with the true meaning of teamwork, Plankton helps SpongeBob create a storm full of the bubble to capture Burger-Beard and force him to return the formula.

After kicking Burger-Beard away into a marooned island, Plankton ponders on what to do with the formula, much to Krabs' distraught. However, Plankton decides to give the formula back to Krabs, admitting that keeping things to himself is a selfish thing to do. As everything in Bikini Bottom was turned back to normal, Plankton continues his role as the Krusty Krab's business rival going back to his formula-stealing tricks just to keep things in the status quo.

Lily: I stopped him from ruling the world and got him sent to prison with a terrible curse: Eternal life as a brainless idiot. But his mind was too strong for the curse and it kicks in at times. The 2nd time he broke out of prison and I stopped him again. This time I banished him into the endless void of space.

Gali: And it's good she did.

Me: Yep.

Streex: He deserved it.

Me: Yep and here's our latest kill.

I pulled up Dr. Blight's profile.

Me: Dr. Barbara Blight. She specialized in Biochemistry and Chemical Warfare.

Ripster: I heard about her. She was trying to destroy the Human Race.

Lori J.: She was my aunt.

Emma J.: And she was a monster!

Me: Yep. And she was totally Anti-God.

This super-scientist believes in better living through biochemistry and has experimented on herself in her efforts to produce the perfect human. Deviously demented, she misuses her scientific genius by inventing new methods to sap the environment of its health and vitality in order to supplement her own.

Dr. Blight began her career researching biological and chemical warfare and, thus, has a host of deadly and dangerous weapons at her disposal. She represents the dark side of science, using her vast knowledge to create biological monstrosities, wipe out entire populations of plants and animals, and generally wreak havoc on Earth. She even used a time machine in order to sell an atomic bomb to Adolf Hitler himself, which was considered her most evil act by the Planeteers. Bambi Blight was the first person to reveal that Dr. Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she is unafraid to stand up for herself if one of the other Eco-Villains dares to upset her.

Her supercomputer, MAL, is programmed for pure evil. MAL's high level of artificial intelligence is often devoted solely to calculating new and diabolical ways to destroy Captain Planet and the Planeteers, leaving Dr. Blight to pursue more creative research. Sometimes, she will be very pleasant and flirtatious towards MAL, while at other times, she will become extremely angry, violent and aggressive when dealing with him.

Dr. Blight sees herself a fashion plate, often appearing in a chic long-sleeved jump suit and high-cut boots. She wears a utility belt to which various items may be attached. Her hairstyle help hide the huge scar on the left side of her face. The scar's origin has never been explained, but it was likely caused by one of her experiments. Blight likes to show off her figure by wearing skin-tight jumpsuits, usually colored pink.

As an Eco-Villain, her character symbolizes the dangers of uncontrolled technology and scientific experimentation. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Dr. Blight was one of the five Eco Villains who created Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Super Radiation, Deforestation, Smog, Toxins, and Hate. Barbara's element was Hate. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, though, Captain Pollution was destroyed along with the rings, leading Blight and the other villains to flee.

Me: She was killed by us and sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. We killed her down in Antarctica after we helped save the world from many of the Planeteers enemies.

Lori J.: Good riddance to that monster.

Emma: I'm glad we never have to see her again.

Me: Yep. Lets see what it says about Dr. Paradigm.

I pulled up Dr. Paradigm's profile.

Me: Dr. Luther Paradigm. It says that he's a geneticist that specializes in Marine Genetics.

In the movie - which can be taken as the first episode or first three episodes of the TV series - he obtained DNA from Ghengis Khan and Captain Blood to use on a swordfish and a lobster. Dr. Bolton, a respected scientist, tried to put a stop to Paradigm's experiments, but after injecting the swordfish and lobster with the DNA, mutating them into Slash and Slobster, he injected Bolton with DNA, transforming him into an unknown monster and taking his watch.

When Bolton's sons John, Bobby, Coop, and Clint came over to the nuclear power plant, he injected them with shark DNA, transforming them into anthromoporphic sharks called the Street Sharks (renamed, respectively, Ripster, Streex, Slammu, and Jab. However, they used their power for good and not evil.

Paradigm attempted to take over the city while maintaining a public image, claiming that the Street Sharks were dangerous and that Bolton transformed them. When Lena Mack told Guy in the Sky that Paradigm was responsible, he denied it and everyone believed him.

In an attempt to eliminate the Street Sharks's loyalty, which he perceived as weakness, Paradigm planned to inject them with piranha DNA. This went wrong, as the resulting battle caused Paradigm to be injected with it instead, giving him piranha-like features. This form is called Piranoid. The DNA was unstable, so he returned to his original form, only transforming into Piranoid when he was angry.

With the discovery of unstable DNA he sent Slash and Slobster to impersonate the Street Sharks in an attempt to frame them, however, Bends and Lena Mack revealed the truth to the city, and in a rage, Paradigm transformed into Piranoid, exposing him for the monster that he was. He attempted to use a smart bomb to destroy the city, however, the Street Sharks fought him in a final battle, ending with Piranoid grabbing onto a metal beam, Slammu biting it to send it falling, and Jab punching a hole in the ground below Piranoid, sending him falling to his apparent death before his lab was destroyed by the smart bomb, which the Street Sharks set to crash into the lab instead.

The final scene shows Piranoid's arm in the rubble moving upward, hinting that he may still be alive.

Ripster: Yeah and he's the monster that did this to us.

Slammu: He made us this way and now he wants to turn all of humanity into Seaviets.

Me: That is absolutely disgusting!

Laney: He's really playing with fire.

Lisa: And he's tampering with the laws of mother nature.

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another mad scientist running amok. Maybe we can put his research to good use.

I pulled out a flash drive and insert it into the computer.

Me: Computer, copy, download and triple encrypt all data on the experiments of Dr. Luther Paradigm.

Computer: Acknowledged.

The computer copied and downloaded all the data.

Computer: Replication and Download complete.

Me: Great. (pulls out the flash drive) Computer, purge all of the data on Dr. Paradigm's computer in Fission City. Passcode: FIRESTORM.

Computer: Purging Data from all of Dr. Paradigm's computers.

On the scans it showed that the purge was done.

Me: Purge is done. Now it's time for us to kill Dr. Paradigm once and for all.

Jab (chuckles darkly): You don't know how long we've wanted to hear those words!

Razorclaw: You guys seem eager to end Paradigm.

Shredgirl (angrily): He's ruined so many lives, including ours! You know, I had plans before my transformation. Finish college. Get a boyfriend. Have a life!

Me: First lets turn you all human again. How would you like to have the ability to turn into your Street Shark forms at will?

Ripster: That would be awesome.

Me: Okay. But just so you know this is gonna hurt. A lot.

Jab: We can handle it.

Me: Okay. But boys you better cover your eyes.

I snap my fingers and covered my eyes and the Street Sharks were reverting back.

Stacy: Oh no.

The Bolton Siblings were holding their stomachs in excruciating pain and Stacy started changing back first.

Ripster: (Groans in Pain) SO PAINFUL!

Jab: (Groans in Pain) WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?

Streex: (Groans in Pain) IT'S TOO MUCH!

Slammu: (Groans in Pain) IT HURTS SO BAD!

Shredgirl: (Groans in Pain) IT'LL BE OVER SOON GUYS!

Stacy starts reverting back and we cover our eyes and she loses her pink skin, shark teeth, long saw nose and big muscles and she regains her brown hair and she was topless. The same things happened to her brothers.

John: I'm... I'm human again!

Coop: Awesome!

Bobby B.: I have my beautiful face again!

Clint: Righteous! It feels great!

Stacy: My beautiful self is restored!

We had our eyes covered.

Stacy (giggles as Nico covered his eyes with a blindfold): It's ok, Nico. You can look. I don't mind. It's been a while since boys have admired my beautiful body!

Nico: Why should I look? So Nicole and the rest of the Anti Pervert Patrol can beat me up? Nope, my blindfold's staying on until you put on a shirt.

Maria: Me and Teresa will help her with that.

Me: Okay.

Maria and Teresa took her up to Leni's room.

Stacy had an indestructible black sleeveless trench coat and pink shirt with the sleeves torn off and a skull on it. The clothes were elastic and there was a cut in the back to allow a shark fin to grow through.

Maria: So how do you feel, Stacy?

Stacy (admires herself in a mirror): I feel great! I can't wait to do human things again. I felt like a prisoner trapped in a shark body!

Stacy then showed that she can control the changes of her Street Shark Form and her human form at will. She changed her hand back and forth at will.

Stacy: I can control my changes at will. J.D. lifted a huge curse off us and gave us a powerful gift.

But then her hand started to change without warning.

Stacy: This is gonna take some practice though.

Maria: You'll get the hang of it Stacy. But with great power comes a great responsibility,

Teresa: Me and Maria know how you feel, Stacy. The two of us got mutated by the Big Bang until we got cured.

Stacy: I heard about that. I'm sorry you guys.

Maria: It's all right.

Maria massaged Stacy's shoulders.

Stacy: Ahh. That feels so good. I missed being human.

Maria: I felt the same way Stacy.

Maria also massaged the spot where Stacy's fin came out and it was really relaxing.

Stacy: Ahh! That's the spot! Right there, right there, right there! Ah. Much better.

Maria: A lot of pain you have huh?

Stacy: Yeah and then some.

The Bolton Siblings were now human again.

The doorbell then rang. John had a blue trenchcoat on and he had a dark blue shirt with shark teeth on it. Bobby had an aqua blue trench coat and a purple shirt on with shark teeth. Clint had a brown trench coat and red shirt with shark teeth on it. Coop had a red trench coat and an orange shirt with shark teeth.

Me: So how do you guys feel?

John: We feel awesome J.D!

Coop: It's great being human again!

Bobby B.: Yeah we felt like prisoners in Shark bodies.

Clint: It's great to be human.

Lincoln got the door and in came Luke Cage A.K.A. Power Man.

Luke Cage: Hey guys.

We saw him.

Me: Luke Cage A.K.A. Power Man. It's an honor.

Luke Cage: You too J.D. The Avengers have told me a lot about you.

Me: I had a feeling they did.

Spiderman: Hey Luke.

Power Man: Spidey! Long time no see. How've you been?

Spiderman: Good and better than ever.

Me: We're about to head out to kill Dr. Paradigm. He's a mad scientist that turned the Bolton Siblings here into Sharks.

Luke Cage: The Street Sharks? I've heard a lot about them. But I didn't buy a single lie that Dr. Paradigm said about them.

Me: Not only that but he has done all kinds of horrible things and tampered with the laws of Mother Nature. He will pay for his crimes.

We went over the crimes of Dr. Paradigm and it was awful.

G1 Grimlock: Me, Grimlock will chomp bad Doctor into nothing!

Power Man: Get in line, Grimlock! When I'm done with Paradigm, his body's gonna be all over the place!

Me: Easy guys. Dr. Paradigm will pay for his crimes. But before he does we have to let everyone know what kind of monster he is.

John: That's a good idea.

Stacy: We can't let Dr. Paradigm get away with his crimes.

Me: No we won't. All right Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Fission City, Washington. Our mission was to destroy Dr. Luthor Paradigm and make him pay for everything he has done.

* * *

FISSION CITY, WASHINGTON

* * *

As we flew over Fission City we saw that our domes we set up were holding nicely.

Me: Our Anti-Pollution domes are working well.

Varie: They sure are.

Nico: Yep.

Soundwave: (On the Radio) Soundwave calling Nico. Do you copy?

Nico: Nico here Soundwave.

Soundwave: We found Dr. Bolton boss. But you are not gonna like what he has become. Your suspicions were right. Dr. Paradigm did change him.

Nico: Oh man. Meet us over at the University. We're going after Dr. Paradigm.

Soundwave: On our way now boss.

We met at the university and Soundwave and Blaster arrived and we saw Dr. Bolton. But he was completely different. He was now half man, half blue whale and it gave him superhuman strength and power and he now had sonar and more. We were shocked and horrified at what he had been turned into.

Me: Dr. Robert Bolton.

Dr. Bolton: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: I can't believe that Dr. Paradigm is that insane. No. He's more than insane. He's incredibly fucked up.

Dr. Bolton: I know J.D. I can never show myself in public like this because of him.

Me: No. I can fix your condition doctor. I have the power to do so. I did so to your children.

Dr. Bolton: You did J.D.?

Me: See for yourself.

Dr. Bolton saw his kids human again.

Dr. Bolton: My children.

John: Hey dad. We were worried about you and now we know what had happened.

Dr. Bolton: I know son. But I can't believe that the man that I once respected did this to me.

Me: Dr. Paradigm betrayed everyone and he ruined so many lives. He will pay for everything he has done with his life.

Laney: We won't let him get away with this.

Lucy: He will suffer 10,000 deaths for everything has done.

Lana: Yeah!

Me: Dr. Paradigm is messing around with the laws of nature in its entirety. He's really playing with fire and messing around with forces no one should ever know.

Lincoln: And when you mess with Mother Nature there will be horrible consequences.

Dr. Bolton: That's right.

Me: Lets get you human again.

I snapped my fingers and Dr. Bolton was back to his human form.

Dr. Bolton: I'm cured!

Clint: Dad!

Stacy: Daddy!

John: Dad!

Coop: Dad.

Bobby B.: Dad!

They hugged him.

Dr. Bolton: My kids. I'm so glad you're okay.

John: Thanks to J.D. dad. We would've never gotten our humanity back if it weren't for him.

Dr. Bolton: Thank you J.D. I feel better than ever before.

Me: I also gave you the ability to transform into your whale form at will. Your children now have the same power. But they also have a powerful bonus.

John: What is it J.D.?

Me: You'll love it John. Come on guys. It's time to show Dr. Paradigm what happens when you mess with the laws of nature!

Everyone: YEAH!

We went to Dr. Paradigm's lab in an abandoned goverment facility.

We were outside.

Me: So this is his lab.

Dr. Bolton: Yes. And I tried to stop him but he turned me into a Blue Whale monster.

Slobster: That's not the least of your problems!

We saw Slobster, Slash, Killamari and Repteel.

John: Slobster!

Clint: Slash!

Bobby B.: Killamari!

Coop: Repteel!

Me: You guys are really ugly. A mutated Lobster, Swordfish, Squid and Electric Eel. But when we kill you we're gonna be eating you guys for dinner.

Nico: Lets beat them up and turn their corpses into food.

Me: Lets get them guys!

Slash: Here, take Killamari. No one likes him! (throws Killamari near us as he and the other three run away)

Killamari: Oh, thanks a lot, you traitors!

We were glad he did that.

I put up a barrier to make sure they didn't escape.

Me: Lets turn these freaks into fish dinner!

We went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Killamari vs Edzilla

* * *

Edzilla smashed his fist into Killamari and knocked out his teeth.

Edzilla: ED SMASH SQUID FREAK!

Ed smashed the Killamari all over the place.

Nico: Easy now. Remember, we want to kill him while leaving his body intact. Otherwise, we can't make food out of his corpse.

Edzilla: Oh.

We then went after Slash, Slobster and Repteel as they went into the factory.

We saw Dr. Paradigm running and Slash, Slobster and Repteel were behind him.

Nico (runs after Paradigm): You know you won't get very far from us! You disappoint me, Paradigm!

Just then, a door blocked our path to Paradigm.

Nico: Damn door!

Inside, Paradigm was near the dimensional doorway along with Slash, Slobster, and Repteel

Paradigm: They'll get through that soon. We don't have a lot of time. We'll get away with this dimensional doorway. I set the coordinates, so we can use it to escape to another world and- (pauses)

Slobster: Something wrong?

Paradigm: No. Team Loud Phoenix Storm have visited other dimensions before. If we leave, we could take them with us. Everything we and the other villains have been through- it will start all over again. We can't let that happen.

Power Man (punches through door): Knock knock! Anyone home!?

Paradigm: Repteel, you know what to do. Whatever happens to us doesn't matter anymore. The rampage of Team Loud Phoenix Storm has to end- on our Earth.

Repteel (shoots electric eel at dimensional doorway): With pleasure!

The eel shorted out the doorway, destroying it.

Nico: That was a mistake, Paradigm! You're gonna pay for that. But only for a little while. And then the world goes black for you and it'll be all over!

Me: Dr. Luther Paradigm. So we meet at last in person.

Dr. Paradigm: So it would seem J.D.

Me: It's a shame really. You had so much talent and knowledge to share with the world and you threw it all away just to satisfy your own twisted and selfish pleasures.

John: You turned us into sharks and ruined our lives.

Stacy: Not just us, but you ruined the lives of many others and destroyed their humanity!

Paradigm (to Sonia, Rocky, and Kathy): I see you three still have your monster forms.

Sonia: How do you know about that?

Paradigm: Who do you think gave Animo the DNA he injected into you three? That would be me!

We gasped.

Me: You will now pay for your crimes Paradigm!

We transformed and powered up.

Me: We're pulling your plug for good Paradigm! It's time for you to face up to your crimes against nature.

Nico: Dr. Luther Paradigm, you have failed the scientific community, and the entire planet in general.

Me: And he has also failed the entirety of the laws of Mother Nature! Lets take him down!

We went at them and it was a vicious battle.

* * *

Battle 2: Slash vs Rhino

* * *

Rhino rammed Slash and sent him crashing into the wall and he was mangled up.

Rhino: Swordfish is my favorite.

* * *

Battle 3: Slobster vs Clawful

* * *

Clawful punched Slobster and knocked him out.

Clawful: You are gonna make a great gumbo for dinner.

* * *

Battle 4: Repteel vs Frankenstrike

* * *

Ben turned into Frankenstrike and overloaded Repteel's body with lightning and knocked him down.

Repteel: Fine. Kill me. But I have to warn you. My body will not be tasty for you.

Frankenstrike: Eat you? What are you talking about? You're part eel.

Repteel: But Paradigm said...

Frankenstrike: Sounds like you got hoodwinked. Bamboozled. Flimflammed. Not many people like eels. Believe me, my Grandpa sometimes makes them. And you were human before.

I snapped my fingers and stripped Repteel of his Moray and Electric Eel DNA and turned him back to normal.

* * *

Battle 5: Dr. Luther Paradigm.

* * *

We were facing Dr. Paradigm.

Me: Now it's just you and us Dr. Dickhead.

Dr. Paradigm: Not for long!

Dr. Paradigm went to the computer and typed in a sequence and a syringe went at Luke Cage. But just as it was about to poke him, the syringe shattered into a million pieces.

Paradigm: What?! That's impossible!

Power Man: Unbreakable skin, dumbass.

Dr. Paradigm: Let me guess. From being around Team Loud Phoenix Storm, right?

Power Man: Actually, my parents gave me unbreakable skin even before I met J.D. and the others.

Aquaman: How do you get medical vaccinations then?

Power Man: I drink them.

Maria: Really?

Power Man: I'll explain later. (grabs Paradigm by the wrist) Now, hold still! If you do, your death will be over before you know it!

Luke Cage threw him into the air.

Me: Combo time guys. But we need him alive to face trial for his crimes.

G1 Grimlock: Me Grimlock understand.

G1 Grimlock fired a stun rifle and Aquaman fired a blast of water.

Aquaman: ELECTRIC STUNWAVE BLAST!

The blasts combined and electrocuted Dr. Paradigm.

Razorclaw (G1): Our Turn Maria.

Maria: You got it Razorclaw!

Maria became a bull of pure water.

Maria and Razorclaw: MAELSTROM BULL RAM!

Me: Final Smash time!

John: I'll start us off. GREAT WHITE CHOMP!

John turned into Ripster and went at Dr. Paradigm and bit his whole suit off.

Luke Cage: My turn! POWER MAN SLAM!

Luke Cage dealt a powerful kick to Dr. Paradigm's stomach and sent him crashing into the ground.

I pulled Dr. Paradigm out of the ground and threw him into the wall and ripped off his suit.

Me: It's over Dr. Paradigm. You are through!

But then we got an unexpected shock and we saw Dr. Paradigm change. He had grown fish scales, webbed hands and feet and fins and his face changed horrifically. He had ugly teeth that were razor sharp! He was now half human, half piranha. He was DR. PIRANOID!

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Nico: You are one ugly motherfucker.

Ripster: When he gets mad he turns into Dr. Piranoid.

Me: I think it's perfect for him.

We tied him up.

Dr. Piranoid: I LOATHE YOU ALL MORE THAN ALL OF LIFE ITSELF!

We then got a massive power boost unlike anything before!

Me: Wow! That was powerful.

Ripster: Why do I suddenly feel stronger than ever before?

Stacy: Yeah. That was amazing.

Me: Whenever someone expresses a tremendous amount of hatred or negative emotions towards us, we get stronger from them by absorbing Negative Energy. Apparently the word Loathe is much more powerful than hate.

Dr. Paradigm/Piranoid was arrested.

* * *

We revealed the full extent of his crimes to the world and all the pain and suffering he has caused to the people of the world and to the country. We also revealed all the pain and suffering he caused to so many people. Dr. Paradigm was condemned to death. We had him executed by firing squad and sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. Repteel was in reality known as Mr. Cunneyworth who was a hotel manager. He was thrown into prison for his crimes.

Rachel (Animorphs): J.D. can I turn into a Street Shark?

Me: Hmm. Lets find out Rachel.

Stacy turned into Shredgirl and Rachel touched her.

Rachel concentrated and groaned in agony as she fell on her hands and knees. Then she saw fangs growing out of her mouth as her human teeth sank into her gums.

Rachel (Animorphs): It's starting already!

She noticed her hands were changing into claws

Rachel: At least I'll have powerful hands!

Rachel's skin color turned grey. Her face pushed outward into a pointy snout with her nose becoming slits along with it, her eyes going wider and smaller. Her brown hair then fell out.

Rachel: I hope my transformation is almost done!

Finally, Rachel felt an itching feeling in the center of her back. She felt something protruding against the back of her vest and shirt.

Rachel: Well, that's a lot of money that I'm not getting back for those clothes!

A giant fin burst out of her back, destroying her shirt and vest and completing her transformation.

Me: You can turn into a Street Shark!

Rachel (Animorphs): I sure can.

Ripster: That was cool. (To the Viewers) Never mess with the laws of mother nature or there will be horrible consequences.

Me: You said it Ripster.

We headbutt.

All: JAWSOME!

Dr. Bolton, Ripster, Jab, Streex, Slammu and Shredgirl now live with us in the estate and the Wereshark girls are now dating the four brothers.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Street Sharks has been one of my favorite cartoon shows since I was a little kid. It was awesome! Same with the Prince of Egypt. I've known that movie since I was a little kid and it was awesome! The scariest part of that movie was the 10 Plagues. The most deadly and most destructive plagues ever unleashed by the power of God. I may be Christian in terms of religion but I have always been very curious about all the religions. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

The Prince of Egypt belongs to Dreamworks Entertainment.

Street Sharks is owned by Martha Moran and Phil Harnage and DIC Productions L.P. and Bohbot Entertainment.


	692. Neighborhood In Danger

It starts with me in the living room on the computer. I was installing a new software to the satellite system we have in orbit.

John: What are you working on J.D.?

Me: I'm installing a new Dark Orb Radar system. This way the satellites we have set up in orbit can find them without any problems.

John: Hey that is cool!

Me: It is.

Stacy: What are these Dark Orbs you all went after?

Me: They are the fragments of the most evil keyblader in all of history. He tried to destroy the entire universe and remake it in his own image by balancing light and darkness. His name was Xehanort. The Dark Orbs are the fragments of all of his malevolent evil.

Lincoln: That's right. And we had 3 orbs left to find. But the fights with Team Galactic and The Broccoloid's added more Dark Orbs than ever before to Earth.

Me: Yeah. Ah. The software is ready.

We tested it and it showed a holographic orb of planet Earth and there were purple dots all over the planet and there was a lot of them. The number showed 75,345 on the planet.

Me: Whoa! I can't believe that we have this many Dark Orbs to find and destroy.

Laney: There's so many of them!

Maria (to Stacy): So, Stacy. How have you dealt with readjusting back to human life?

Stacy: It's great Maria! And I am so glad to be human again.

Bobby B.: Me too sis.

May: Stacy, do you have a love interest in mind?

Stacy: I haven't thought that far. But when Dr. Paradigm took away my humanity along with my brothers, my life was essentially ruined.

May: Dr. Paradigm was a monster.

Me: He was.

Nico: He deserved to pay for his crimes.

Me: Yeah. Wait.

I looked on the computer and I saw that there was a dark orb in the middle of the city in a skyscraper in the central region of the city.

Me: There's a Dark Orb in the middle of the city.

Clint: Think we should check it out?

Me: Like you even have to ask Clint? Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for the city.

* * *

We got to the middle of the city and we saw the kids of a neighborhood in a state of fear. We knew all these kids.

Me: What's going on here?

Varie: I don't know but it's not good.

We walked up to the kids.

Arnold: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, right? Welcome to our neighborhood.

Gerald: You kinda came at a bad time, though. We have a... crisis going on at the moment.

Me: Why what's going on?

Harold (gets hysterical): THIS IS CRAZY! Do you guys even remember what's happening right now? And just a few minutes ago, we were fighting against fucking Heartless of all things! We're completely outmatched and our plan is to just confront Scheck head on and hope for the best?! How many people even fit in this place?! (sighs) I'm sorry. I know that we get together once in a while to fight back against a problem that arises. But I think you guys are treating this like another incident with Wolfgang or Ludwig. This is different! We're about to lose our homes and we're just now coming up with a game plan?! We're as good as gone!

Arnold (sternly): It's not the perfect plan but it's all we got. The alternative is to give up. Anyone who prefers that option can speak up at any time.

We were proud that Arnold said that. But then I remembered something.

Me: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Scheck, as in the president and CEO of Future Tech Industries, Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck?

Arnold: That's him. He wants to destroy our entire neighborhood so he can building a fancy mall.

Me: That's insane! This whole neighborhood is a historical landmark!

Rachel S.D.: Yeah it's not meant to be torn down.

Me: You got that right Rach. Not only that but my father is the one that brought Scheck's father in and executed him for treason.

Helga: How did that happen?

Me: It was back 60 years ago when my dad was around Arnold's age.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **It was back in 1959. My dad was having a lot of fun when he got word about Scheck's father Alphonso Scheck, the pervious owner of Future Tech Industries, was planning on turning all of the city of Ames, Iowa into a massive office building complex. When he got word of this, my dad decided to do something to make sure that he never succeeds. He went into the building and kicked all of his men into pulp and confronted him. He found a deed that belongs to the city of Ames declaring it a historical landmark. My father and my grandpa got the deed back and reported it to everyone and praised dad as a hero for it. But word about this got out to President Eisenhower and he had Alphonso Scheck indicted for high treason and his company hereby ordered by the President of The United States to be permanently shut down. Trying to destroy a city or national landmark is the same as war crimes in the United States in its entirety and high treason and it is punishable by death. That's exactly what Alphonso Scheck got. He was condemned to die by firing squad. But before he died, his last words were:**

Alphonso Scheck: You will pay for this Sumner Knudson! I will kill you and your entire family for everything you've done to me! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE AND YOU WILL ALL BURN IN ETERNAL HELL! I SWEAR IT! FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK AMERICA! BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU FUCKERS!

Me: **And with that they pumped his guts full of lead and Alphonso vowed that we would one day have his revenge on my father. My grandfather killed him for his crimes.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Even if he told me then I never would've known that his own son would try to complete his fathers dirty work. But now his son has resurrected his company and is planning to finish what his father started in the past.

Everyone was amazed and shocked. My father had brought down one of the most notorious traitors in all of our countries history next to Benedict Arnold.

Gerald: Man I didn't know your father had a horrifying history with this guy.

Me: Yeah and now Alphonse Scheck is my enemy.

Nico: I've heard about this guy and I hate his guts! Just looking at this guy really makes my blood boil!

Me: He makes my blood boil too man. Come on guys. Lets head to Future Tech and plan our attack.

Arnold: Okay.

Me: Vince, you go to the President of the United States and tell him that we have a code Landmark Destruction AA305Ω.

Vince: You got it Partner.

Vince went to Washington D.C.

We went to the building next to Future Tech Industries and we were planning our attack. We stayed out of sight to avoid having been detected.

Me: Okay first we have to disable the security system and then we can launch our attack.

Nico: Randy, think you can sneak in and deactivate the security systems?

Randy (smirks): Just watch me. (turns invisible)

Randy went into the building.

Laney: We'll wait until I give the word after Randy gets back.

Rhonda: My favorite adventure that you guys went on was when you took down the Purple Dragons.

Francis: Oh, I remember that.

Kevin: We killed a lot of scumbags back then.

Casey: We also formed the Antipode club for the first time.

Duncan: I still think I killed more Purple Dragons than you guys.

Me: That was the most action packed adventure we have done and we did the city a major favor by killing the most ruthless gang ever known.

Arnold: You sure did. But I also heard that you all destroyed the ultimate Transformer: Unicron.

Me: You heard right Arnold. That was one of the most unforgettable battles ever.

Nico: Oh yeah. Unicron was a most incredible adversary.

Vince: We'll never forget that.

Vince got back 10 minutes earlier. While we waited Nico caught a Delibird and a Mantine.

Randy then suddenly reappeared and he had a box of M&M's.

Randy: Hey guys.

Helga: What the hell took you? Did it take that long to take out the security?

Randy (eating M&Ms): No. But I did get some candy from the vending machines. You should try some before we confront Scheck.

Me: Good work Randy. Now we begin our attack! Lets do it.

We charged and went at the building. We bursted in with an incredible fiery explosion and a Phoenix cry was heard.

Street Sharks: SHARK ATTACK!

We went in and punched all of Scheck's men all over the place and blew them into the walls and kicked them into the walls and decorations.

Man: I HATE YOU KIDS!

Our auras flared up to incredible power and Arnold threw a man through a wall with devastating force. Also Arnold and all his friends got a wide variety of powers as well.

Gerald: Dude, how'd you throw that guy? He was twice your size!

Arnold: Beats me. Maybe it had something to do with him saying that he hated me.

Me: That's exactly what it was Arnold. We have the power to absorb negative energy through hatred and convert it into Positive Energy which makes us more powerful.

?: Then you will be weak when you are consumed with fear.

The Heartless that appeared before us was familiar to most of us. The only things that changed was that it had scarier teeth, a black aura, and a vicious scythe.

Lori: Scarecrow?!

Fearsome Scarecrow: Lori Loud. We never did finish our threapy session. (sees Arnold and his friends) And look! You've brought more playmates. I wonder what they're afraid of.

Me: Scarecrow you are really starting to infuriate me!

Arnold: Who is that guy J.D.?

Me: You would hate this guy to the core Arnold. His name is Jonathan Crane A.K.A. Scarecrow. He was once a professor of Psychology at Gotham University. He specialized in Fear and Phobias. But he was fired because of conducting inhumane experiments with a hallucinogenic gas he made that brings peoples worst fears to life. Even though they aren't even there.

Fearsome Scarecrow: That's Right! And you all killed me!

Me: You poisoned Lori with your gas and made her think that her own family turned against her! It was because of that moment that we had to kill you. You've been a major thorn in our side for far too long Crane. You are just as fucked up as the Joker was when we killed him.

Fearsome Scarecrow: Don't you dare compare me to him you asshole!

Me: You got what you deserved Crane. You are a fucked up homicidal psychopathic motherfucker! You get a sick thrill of torturing people with their worst fears for your own sick pleasure and that makes you a monster! And we're gonna send you back to Hell for good!

Nico: Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, you have failed this world!

Me: More like he has failed everything. By all accounts Lyle Bolton should've killed you before we did when he worked at Arkham.

When he heard that name he was enraged.

Fearsome Scarecrow: I LOATHE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

We got a massive power boost.

Me: Thanks for the power increase.

Fearsome Scarecrow: But I struck my latest victim before I encountered you.

Me: What do you mean by that?

We saw Tara shaking in fear and she was in a curled up ball in a fetal position.

Tara is currently seeing a Fear Gas vision of her beating up the other Titans under Slade's command.

Tara (afraid): This isn't real!

?: Oh, but it is.

Tara then saw a past version of her when she was wearing the armor Slade gave her.

Tara: I know you're not real. This is only because I was exposed to the Fear Gas.

Evil Tara: Actually, I am real. It turns out that fears become reality when exposed to the powers of darkness.

Tara: So, you're just going to talk me to death?

Evil Tara (punches her): No. I'm gonna beat you to death!

Gloria: Mommy snap out of it!

Selena: It's not real mommy! Fight it!

Lori then remembered all the pain and suffering Scarecrow caused not just to everyone in Gotham Royal York but also to her and her family. She was tortured with a hallucination of her family turning against her because of her own selfishness and nearly scarred for life. Now Scarecrow has the gall to come back and continue his spree of fear-inducing terror and get Tara. Lori was not gonna take it anymore! She was going to Make... Him... PAY!

Lori: (In her head) This monster has literally threatened and killed so many people with his poison and he nearly killed me with it. Now he poisoned Tara! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THIS ASSHOLE FOR ALL THE PAIN HE HAS CAUSED! I WILL LITERALLY MAKE SURE THAT THIS MOTHERFUCKER PAYS 10,000 DEATHS FOR THE FULL EXTENT OF HIS CRIMES 1000-FOLD!

Lori then let out a massive scream of ballistic and unrelenting fury! Then a massive explosion of energy and wind blew out the whole bottom of the building with incredible power! Lori had a sky blue aura flared up and blades of wind energy were starting to swirl around her. Lightning was arching and flickering around her at an incredible level as her energy levels were continuing to rise at an unprecedented and incredible level at an accelerated rate. The ground was shaking extremely violently and lightning was striking all over the building from Lori and it set the whole building on fire!

Lori: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU SCARECROW!

Fearsome Scarecrow looked at Lori and he was wondering what was happening.

Lori: I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL LITERALLY SUFFER 10,000 DEATHS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!

Lightning arched all over the place and stone tiles and pebbles lifted up off the ground and the wind blades blew the concrete pillars apart.

We were looking at Lori in shock and then she let out a massive scream of blood-lusting fury and she released her power at an incredible level! Then the whole building suddenly exploded with unbelievable power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole building exploded into rubble and collapsed and its dust and debris went flying all over the city. When the smoke cleared I had us all protected in a powerful force field and all the workers including Scheck himself arose from the rubble and they had bleeding cuts, scrapes and shredded clothes and bruises and scrapes.

Lori emerged from the dust and she was forever changed. She was now a Super Angel 10,000 Hurricane Eagle! Her hair was sky blue and spiky and she had a vest with the symbol of an Eagle above a hurricane on the back and her wings were now glowing neon blue and flooded with energy. The power she was emitting was absolutely incredible. It was as powerful as my Super Ebonwu 30,000 form.

Lori: Scarecrow I will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Me: Wow! Her power is completely unreal!

Nico: Holy mackerel!

Laney: What power!

Lori: Everyone you take down Scheck and his cronies, I'll deal with this monster.

Me: Okay Lori.

Lincoln: Be careful big sis.

Lori: I'll be just fine brother.

Roxanne: Show no mercy mommy!

Linda: Yeah no one messes with our mommy and literally gets away with it.

Ramon: You literally said it!

Lori: You literally did.

Fearsome Scarecrow: Let's see how your new form handles this!

Scarecrow uses his sickle to rip open a hole in reality, as crows come out to signal the coming of an even bigger chain coming from inside the rip. Lori is then pulled into a graveyard, where a gigantic version of Scarecrow drags herwith the chain, smashing and pounding her into the ground twice. Finally, Scarecrow smashed Lori downwards into a grave with her name engraved on the headstone before they both came back into reality.

Fearsome Scarecrow (to Arnold): Now, little Arnold. I know you're wondering about your parents. Sorry to say that you won't get the chance to find them!

Me: You shut the fuck up Scarecrow!

Lori was not affected by Scarecrow's little illusion.

We went after Scheck and Lori went at the Fearsome Scarecrow and punched him in the stomach with devastating force. She kneed him in the face and flipped him and threw him to the ground and then she plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his still beating black heart and she threw it onto the ground and crushed it in a pile of blood and guts.

Gerald lit a match and threw it at Scarecrow's Heartless.

Gerald: How about a little fire, Scarecrow?!

Rhonda: Was that from the Wizard of Oz?

Gerald: Sure was. It actually is a good movie.

The match lit the Fearsome Scarecrow on fire. Then Lori threw him into the air and changed up a Kamehameha Wave.

Lori: Scarecrow! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FUCKING FACE EVER AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKING MANIAC! GO BACK TO HELL AND STAY THERE YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!

She fired a Kamehameha Wave at the Fearsome Scarecrow and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The explosion of the blast completely obliterated him in an instant and Nicole swooped in and sent him into the River of Fire for all eternity. And we got a massive power boost as a result.

Nicole: You and your fear poison will never be welcome here.

We were now facing Scheck and his cronies himself.

Me: Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck. So we meet at last.

Scheck: J.D. Knudson. You will pay for ruining everything! You and that little football-headed brat!

Me: You will do anything possible to get what you want. You're exactly like your father was when my grandfather and father killed him over half a century ago.

Lola: That's right you freak!

Scheck: I'm what!?

Me: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now you will endure the same fate he did.

Scheck: Well I can't die no matter what!

Nico: What do you mean by that?

Scheck revealed that he had a Dark Orb imbedded into his chest.

Scheck: Thanks to this dark orb I now have immortality and nothing can kill me. Not even you.

Me: When we're finished with you Scheck, you'll wish that you were dead. You'll be completely helpless. Try to imagine how it would feel to live on forever, unable to do anything with all of your power. An eternity where there's nothing but you.

Nico: Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck, you have failed this city and this entire planet.

Me: He sure has. Lets dance.

We went at him and I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and kicked him in the chest and shattered the Dark Orb. It gave us an immense power boost as a result.

Me: Now to finish him off for good and send his sorry ass straight to prison for all eternity. It's combo time!

Ben: You got it J.D.!

Ben turned into Jetray.

Ben: JETRAY!

Sludge: Me Sludge smash.

Sludge slammed his feet onto the ground and shook it with the power of a massive earthquake. Jetray flew at incredible speed and fired a laser blast and energy ball at Scheck's workers.

Jetray: ENERGYQUAKE SLAM!

The blasts merged with the earthquake and blew some of the workers away.

Headstrong: It's our turn Mariah.

Ace: Lets get them Headstrong.

Headstrong became a rhinoceros and Ace used her powers and turned Headstrong into a stampede of rampaging rhinos.

Headstrong and Ace: RHINO STAMPEDE SLAM!

The rhinos slammed into the workers and flattened them into pancakes.

Big Slammu fired a blast of Earth at a worker and it sent them crashing into some rubble.

Big Slammu: Oh yeah! That was awesome!

Me: I gave you guys the powers of the Elemental Forces of nature. Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Lightning.

Ripster: That is sweet man!

Jab: Yeah dude this is awesome!

Shredgirl: It's so awesome!

Me: It's final smash time!

?: Let us help out too.

Out came the famous blind vigilante Daredevil and the powerful martial arts mistress Elektra.

Me: Wow! Matt Murdock A.K.A. Daredevil.

Varie: And Elektra Natchios.

Me: It's an honor to meet you guys.

Daredevil: You too J.D. The Avengers sent us to help you out.

Me: Tony sure knows how to lend a hand. Lets get him guys!

Elektra: Lets. This is gonna be good.

Daredevil: Let me start. ECHOES OF THE AIR!

Daredevil moved with amazing and incredible speed and he kicked the men all over the place with the power of sonic echoes.

Lynn: Wait a minute? How is Daredevil able to hit his targets? He's blind isn't he?

Me: He is. Matt Murdock was hit by toxic waste in his face that permanently blinded him. But as a result it greatly enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels and he can move and react because of the vibrations in the air. He uses the echoes of sound to get his way around. Like how bats get around in the darkness of the night. He became Daredevil because his father was murdered by the ruthless mob boss Wilson Fisk A.K.A. Kingpin. He vowed to get justice on him and bring all criminals to justice. He took the law into his own hands and became the vigilante known as Daredevil.

Lincoln: So he was in a chemical accident.

Me: Yep. And it made him into an awesome vigilante.

Lucy: I think that would be an amazing power to have for him. It suits him like the power of a vampire.

Me: It sure does.

Arnold closed his eyes.

Arnold: Now it's my turn. LEAVES OF THE GREEN EYES!

Arnold opened his eyes and they turned emerald green and he threw numerous leaves that were glowing green at Scheck and they hit him and shredded him.

Ripster: It's time for our final smash combo.

Streex: Lets get him guys!

Jab: You got it bro.

Slammu: This is gonna be awesome!

Shredgirl: Oh yeah!

Street Sharks: ELEMENTAL SHARK FEEDING FRENZY!

Ripster, Streex, Jab, Slammu and Shredgirl turned into sharks of Pure Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning and they went at the men and bit them and badly injured them.

After the whole fight was over, we saved the neighborhood. Scheck and his cronies were arrested for Treason.

Vince: The president said that Scheck and his father will always be traitors.

Stacy: But he deserves to be in prison for the rest of his miserable life.

Me: You said it Stacy.

We administered the Fear Gas antidote to Tara and she was crying hard with Beast Boy comforting her. Gloria and Selena were doing the same for her.

Arnold: (To the Viewers) You mess with our neighborhood and we will stop you with a fight. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and all of us will stop you.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Hey Arnold Movie was awesome back in 2002 and it was awesome! The next part coming up is 2017's The Jungle Movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	693. Journey Into San Lorenzo

It starts in the city. Me, Lincoln and Stacy were resting in the park.

Me: Boy it sure is a beautiful day.

Lincoln: You said it J.D.

Stacy: I can't even remember when the last time I got this comfortable was.

Me: I know Stacy. Being as a shark really was awful for you and your brothers. But you were given amazing power as a result.

Stacy: And with great power comes a great responsibility.

Lincoln: That's right.

Our stomachs growled.

Stacy: I'm getting hungry.

Me: Lets get some grub.

Lincoln: Good idea.

We then skated into town.

Me and Lincoln had Roller Skates on and we had some awesome and gnarly moves.

I did some pipe spin moves in a concrete pipe and Lincoln did a 720˚ spin with a hand stand on a truck.

Everyone was loving our skating moves and we landed at the entrance to a burger restaurant.

Me: Whoo! That was awesome!

Everyone cheered.

Me: Thanks folks!

Stacy: You guys got some great moves.

Me: We've done a lot of sports. But your brothers taught us their moves.

We went in.

Me: That was some sick shredding.

Lincoln: It sure was.

?: Stacy?

We turned and saw 3 more Gene Slammed girls. One was half human half octopus and she had purple skin, 6 arms and yellow eyes. The 2nd girl was half human, half Sea Wasp and she had a jellyfish umbrella and several long jellyfish tentacles. She also had blue skin and her face remained the same and she has a scar in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The 3rd one was half human, half viperfish and she had a long glowing lure on a long spine coming out of her forehead, red eyes, red skin and long fanged teeth and she had a Cobra Tattoo on her left cheek. They were also wearing black legging and blue denim jeans. Luckily Stacy knew who they were.

Stacy: Dayna, Olga, Yuna!? Wha? What happened to you?

Dayna: Dr. Paradigm that's what! And everyone calls me Shredimari.

Olga: I'm often called Jelzap.

Yuna: And I'm also called Lightlure.

Me: How did Dr. Paradigm do this to you girls?

Olga: He spiked our drinks somehow with Octopus, Jellyfish and Viperfish DNA.

Dayna: It was a total nightmare for us.

Stacy: Me too my sisters. It was the same for me and my brothers. Until J.D. and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm helped us kill Dr. Paradigm.

Me: Yep. I take it you three have heard about what happened to him?

Yuna: We sure did.

Olga: And Dr. Paradigm got what was coming to him.

Me: And then some. How did you start changing into these forms?

Dayna: We were resting at the skatepark after shredding some moves.

FLASHBACK

Dayna was a blonde girl with a blue shirt and tank top with an awesome skateboarding style. She had natural yellow eyes and she had a green streak in her hair.

Olga was a goth rollerblader with purple hair and she has a scar in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. She wore black and blue clothes.

Yuna was a girl that had red hair and natural red eyes and she had a cobra tattoo on her left cheek.

Dayna: (Narrating) We just drank some water and then we were suddenly in excruciating pain.

Dayna (holding her sides in pain): I don't feel good.

Olga (holding her stomach in pain): Same here. Worst gut-busting pain ever.

Yuna (holding her head in pain): Damn that Dr. Paradigm. What did he do to us?

They then transformed into Shredimari, Jelzap and Lightlure. Dayna's blond hair fell out as her skin turned purple and she grew two more sets of arms and her eyes turned yellow as her hair fell out. Her blue shirt was torn to shreds during the transformation. Olga's black hair started to fall out as her skin turned blue and her head lost all its hair as it swelled up huge and she grew numerous tentacles surging with enough electricity to power 12,000 cities. Olga's black vest and shirt was shredded apart into pieces as she was transforming. Yuna's red hair fell out as her skin turned red and she grew a long worm like lure on a long spine out of her forehead and her teeth and mouth grew big and wider and her eyes turned redder than normal. Her red summer shirt ripped to shreds as she was transforming.

They saw themselves in a shop window and they screamed in horror!

Dayna: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!?

Olga: I LOOK LIKE A JELLYFISH!

Yuna: I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Dayna: Ever since then we ran away. But we heard that you disappeared with your brothers and we ran away from home and went into hiding.

Me: That's awful girls.

Stacy: I'm so sorry that happened to you all.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Me: I can help you girls return to normal and I can give you the power to transform at will.

Olga: How can you do that?

Me: You're looking at the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm here. I have the power to do anything.

Dayna: Oh wow! Please help us J.D.!

Me: Okay girls. But this is gonna hurt a lot. Uh... Lincoln you may want to cover your eyes.

Lincoln: I'm way ahead of you J.D.

Lincoln covered his eyes.

Me: Okay girls this is gonna hurt bad.

I snapped my fingers and they were reverting back. Their fish features were gone and they stood up and I had my eyes covered.

Dayna (shows off her topless body to nearby boys with a smirk): Like what you see, boys?

Olga (covers her chest): You might be comfortable topless, Dayna! But I'm not!

Nearby Man (to a topless Yuna): Miss, what happened to the shirts of you and your two friends?

Yuna (blushing): Um... they accidentally got ripped off?

Me: Here girls.

I pulled out three robes and they put them on. I uncovered my eyes and so did Lincoln.

Me: We'll get you some new clothes when we get to the estate. But you three are human again.

Stacy: Yeah take a look guys.

Stacy formed a mirror of pure lightning and they saw that they were human again!

Dayna: We're human again!

Olga: I feel alive again!

Yuna: We're finally free!

Me: I cured you girls. It's also how I was able to cure Stacy and her brothers.

Lincoln: J.D. is a powerful force of nature. He can do anything.

Dayna: We can see that.

Olga: Lets get some clothes now.

Me: Okay.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we went up to Leni's room and Leni, Maria and Teresa were making new clothes. I knocked on the door.

Leni: Come in.

We went in.

Me: Hey Leni.

Lincoln: We encountered three more girls that were changed by Dr. Paradigm.

Maria: What? Are these three them?

Stacy: They are. These are my best friends and sisters Dayna, Olga and Yuna Orromov.

Me: Orromov? That's a Russian name.

Dayna: Yeah our family is from Russia.

Me: Cool.

Maria: What were you girls spliced with?

Dayna: I was spliced with the DNA of an Octopus.

Olga: I was spliced with the DNA of a Sea Wasp.

Yuna: And I was spliced with the DNA of a Viperfish.

Maria: Oh man!

Teresa: You aren't the only ones that have had their DNA ruined.

Maria: Yeah. Me and Teresa were mutated because of a Biohazardous Mutagen in Dakota City. I was turned into pure water and called Aquamaria.

Teresa: And I was turned into a Harpy with a powerful sonic scream. I was Talon.

Me: It wasn't pretty girls.

Stacy: Yeah. But also me and my brothers were mutated because of Dr. Paradigm.

Olga: What!? That explains why you suddenly vanished.

Stacy: Yeah. We were turned into 5 different species of sharks. I was a Saw Shark.

Dayna: That's awful.

Yuna: Yeah.

Stacy: But now that Dr. Paradigm is dead we never have to see his ugly face ever again.

Me: Amen to that Stacy. Lets get you three some new clothes.

Dayna: Okay.

Dayna was now in a sky blue summer shirt with an ocean blue sleeveless trench coat and her summer shirt had four holes on the sides for her extra arms to pop through. Her shirt also had an octopus on it.

Dayna: I look amazing. Maria I didn't know you and Teresa can make awesome clothes.

Maria: It's actually Leni that taught us. But she is the master when it comes to clothes.

Teresa: She is a great fashionista.

Olga was wearing a black summer shirt with a lightning bolt on it and she had a black sleeveless trench coat.

Me: Are you a goth girl Olga?

Olga: I sure am J.D.

Me: Cool. My daughter Brittney is a goth girl too.

Lincoln: And so is my sister Lucy.

Me: How did you embrace the darkness of the Gothic subculture Olga?

Olga: It's not a good thing I like to discuss. It centers around how I got this scar on my forehead.

Me: You don't have to tell us right away. You can tell us when you are ready.

Olga: No you have a right to know. It's my way of thanking you for turning us back. I was only 5 years old.

FLASHBACK

Olga: (Narrating) I was with my dad when I was 5. We were in the car and then we were in a nasty accident. We crashed head on into a gas carrier and it exploded into this massive fireball. I got out of the car just as the whole thing exploded. But my dad was not so lucky. I was in the hospital and had a bandage on my head. Dad died in the accident. That's how I got a scar in the middle of my forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. I dyed my hair purple and embraced the darkness of the Gothic Subculture to hide my pain.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Oh man.

Lincoln: Olga I'm so sorry about your father.

Stacy: I was shocked when she told me this.

Me: Olga I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Olga: I know. But thanks guys. My goth name is the Dark Thunder Empress.

Me: Good name.

Yuna: I think it's a great name for her.

Yuna had a red summer shirt and a red trench coat with rainbows on it.

Brittney then appeared in a swirl of darkness.

Brittney: Hey guys. Hey dad.

Me: Hey Brittney.

Olga: It's a pleasure to meet you Brittney. I'm Olga Orromov the Dark Thunder Empress.

Brittney: Pleasure to meet you too Olga. I'm Brittney Knudson, the Empress of Darkness.

Olga: I like your fangs.

Brittney: Thanks. I like being a vampire because a lot of people in the gothic subculture like being vampires.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Dayna: What's that?

Me: It's our crime alarm. It lets us know when crime is going on.

I look on my device and it showed that there was a bank robbery and a hostage situation in progress.

Me: Time for action.

I went to the bank.

* * *

GOTHAM ROYAL YORK 1ST NATIONAL BANK

* * *

I flew into the bank and knocked out 2 of the robbers I saw that the robbers had all the hostages wired with 8 pounds of C4 on all of them. I saw the lead robber.

Robber: Just the man I wanted to see. It's been a long time J.D. Knudson.

Me: Who are you?

He took off his mask and I saw that it was an old enemy from my elementary school days: Lyle Mensa.

Me: Lyle Mensa.

Lyle: That's right.

Me: I can't believe that you would sink this low after all these years.

Hostage 1: You know this guy J.D.?

Me: Unfortunately I do. He was the worst ever bully in my elementary school days. I got him expelled and sent to juvie for 6 years.

Lyle: That's right! And ever since then I wanted to kill you for ruining my life!

Me: You did that yourself Lyle. If you weren't so rotten to the core we would've been good friends. But you're nothing more than a waste of a life.

He held up a detonator remote.

Lyle: Do you know what this is?

Me: Some kind of detonator from the looks of it.

Lyle: There's 8 pounds of C4 strapped to every one of them. This is a spring-loaded deadman switch. If my thumb comes off it, Boom.

Me: You don't have the balls.

Lyle: Oh I don't huh? And now, since we've had a little change of plan with the police showing up and you knocking out all my partners, I want you to break into the vault. You'll find 3/4 ton palettes of small bills inside. $30,000,000.00

Me: That's small change compared to what I have.

Lyle: So I've heard and you're gonna carry it for me, and you're gonna get me safely away from here with the money or else they'll be cleaning up these hostage's with a mop.

Me: No way shitkicker. I don't make deals with hostage takers. Especially with people from my past that I brought in.

Lyle: I will blow up this entire building you asshole.

Me: I would like to see you try you motherfucker.

Lyle: I will blow them sky high and their blood will be on your hands. Do you hear me Asshole!?

Me: I hear you loud and clear. Motherfucker.

I fired a laser vision blast and burned off Lyle's hand and took the remote and the C4 off of them and threw it into the air and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: That was a close one. Are you all okay?

Hostage 2: Thanks to you J.D.

Hostage 3: We owe you one.

Me: No problem.

Lyle was arrested and his hand was severed off. He was sentenced to 60 consecutive life sentences without parole plus 5,627 years in the Uranus prison.

* * *

The next day, Me and Varie were having a talk with Arnold. Earlier we had a talk with Helga's mom and dad and we got Helga's mom to stand up to her stupid ex-husband and divorce him and she took Olga and Helga with her and she sued him for everything he got: $500,000,000,000.00. This put his company completely out of business and with little money he had, he moved into an apartment with the harshest landlord ever. We also got Arnold and Lila hooked up.

Me: So Arnold, how long has it been since you last saw your parents?

Arnold: Nine years.

Me: Oh man. What were your parents known for?

Arnold: My parents are very famous Humanitarian Explorers and they went down to San Lorenzo.

Me: That's somewhere in between Guatemala and Belize. What were they doing down there?

Arnold: They were helping a mysterious tribe called The Green Eyes.

Me: The Green Eyes? They're one of the most elusive and very secretive tribes in all of Central America and legend says that they are one of the last surviving tribes of the ancient Aztec Empire after it was destroyed during the Genocide of the Aztecs, Mayans and Incas.

Arnold: That's right. How did you know that?

Me: Because my ancestor helped them out a lot over the years. I'm not just descended from witches and wiccans in Salem, Massachusetts. But I'm also a direct descendant of the most famous emperor of the ancient Aztec empire: Montezuma.

Arnold: Wow! That's amazing!

Me: It is.

I had a bracelet and armband on.

Me: This bracelet and Armband once belonged to Montezuma and they are a family heirloom.

Varie: I didn't know you were descended from the ancient Aztec's, J.D. Lisa said on our global trip that the odds of finding any descendants of the Aztec's, Inca's and Mayan's were very slim. Almost to probability zero.

Me: I know. Lisa did a DNA test and she did find out that I am indeed a direct descendant of Montezuma. I don't know how that's possible but somehow it is.

Arnold: That is awesome!

Me: It is. I was shocked myself. Lisa said that the odds were 523,374,364,343,433 to 1.

Arnold: That's very slim odds.

Me: Almost non-existent. But Arnold, how did your parents get so liked with the Green Eyes?

Arnold: They retrieved a sacred relic that was stolen by the evil river pirate Lasombra.

I gasped when I heard Arnold say that name.

Me: Lasombra!

Arnold: You know him J.D.?

Me: I've been after him for 8 years.

Varie: Sounds like you have a really bad history with him J.D.

Me: I do. He's a treasure hunter, a pirate and a ruthless cutthroat that sells priceless artifacts, rare animals and treasure on the worlds black market for enormous profits. But what he's after the most is the sacred treasure of the Green Eyes. He will kill anyone that gets in his way to get what he wants.

Arnold: Do you think my mom and dad are?

Me: I don't think so Arnold. But what was the reason your parents went back to San Lorenzo?

Arnold: They were called back to help cure a sleeping sickness that was killing them.

Me: Hmm. I have a strong feeling that it was because of Lasombra.

I turned on my Dark Orb detector radar and it found a dark orb in the middle of the Guatemalan Jungle moving slowly towards San Lorenzo.

Me: Arnold lets gather your friends. We're going to San Lorenzo.

Arnold: Yes! Hang on mom and dad. I'm coming.

* * *

We gathered all of Arnold's friends and told them what's going on.

Me: So you see, Arnold's parents are in San Lorenzo, Guatemala and we are gonna go on a rescue mission.

All of Arnold's friends minus Gerald disagreed with us.

Harold: Why should we help Arnold?

Me: Because Arnold lost his parents 9 years ago. And no one should ever be without his parents.

?: That's right.

We turned and we saw Iron Fist.

Iron Fist (bows to me): Hello, J.D. I hope you don't mind if I accompany you on this trip.

Me: (Bows to Iron Fist) Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai A.K.A. Iron Fist. It's an honor to meet you. And you are more than welcome to join us.

Iron Fist: Thank you.

Rhonda: Harold's right. Why should we help him?

Iron Fist: That is enough! Arnold only wanted to find his parents again. He didn't keep this secret to hurt any of you.

Sid: Really? How do we know that you're not just saying that?

G1 Divebomb: We would never lie to you. Besides, you said it yourselves that Arnold has been the best friend to all of you.

Slug (to Harold): You Harold said that him Arnold help you give up bullying ways.

Harold (sighs): That's true.

Skylanders Blackout: And Rhonda, you said that Arnold made you less of a snob and into a better person.

Rhonda (ashamed): Yeah. I did say that.

Volcana: So, are you all really going to just give up on Arnold after everything he's done for you guys?

Everyone: No!

Helga: We need to go help Arnold.

Cindy: Why do you want to help Arnold in particular? For honor? For love?

Helga: No! I want to prove that I'm better then him! If I help him now, I can hold this over him forever! (Cindy laughs) What's so funny?

Cindy: You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are.

Helga: You don't know squat about me.

Cindy:: I know everything about you. I know you play like you're meanest and heartless, but you're actually scared on the inside.

Helga: Shut up!

Cindy: I know you act mean to Arnold and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you, because just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is!

Helga: I said shut up!

Cindy: I know that when you were little, no one ever gave a rat's ass about you because of how your dad raised you!

Helga: I'm serious, Vortex!

Cindy: Just like nobody gave a damn about me when I was the only smartest girl in class before I met Jimmy. I know who you are, Helga Pataki. Because you're me.

Helga: … What kind of a pair are we?

Cindy: The kind that's gonna help our friends.

Stan Lee: (Offscreen) That's telling her.

We saw Stan Lee and he was walking his dog.

Me: Stan Lee. Taking a break from writing comics?

Stan Lee: I may be 95 years old but I need a break every now and then.

Nico: That's true.

Me: Come on guys. We're wasting time here. Lets go!

With that we were off to San Lorenzo, Guatemala.

* * *

SAN LORENZO, GUATEMALA

* * *

We were in the Jungles of Guatemala near the Guatemala and Belize borber.

Me: Boy it's like we're in the jungle in the movie Predator.

Lincoln: It sure does feel that way.

Laney: It's an amazing jungle though.

Dayna: Is the Predator watching us?

Me: Let me see.

I turn my vision to Infrared and there was nothing.

Me: No. Nothing.

We pressed on and it was a creepy jungle.

Lincoln: This place is loaded with plant life.

Me: It sure is.

I look on my radar and it showed that the Dark Orb was getting closer.

Me: I sense trouble coming. Adam you better turn into He-Man just in case.

Adam: Right.

Adam pulled out his sword.

Adam: BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!

The sword hilt opened and the clouds stormed up. The hilt turned and lightning struck him and he turned into the mighty HE-MAN!

He-Man: (Echoing) I HAVE THE POWER!

Me: Stay sharp everyone.

Nico: Right.

Then out came a man.

Me: Are you Eduardo?

"Eduardo": Yes I am.

Me: I don't buy it.

I shot off his hat and it was LASOMBRA!

Me: Lasombra!

Lasombra: (Spanish Accent) That's right J.D.

Me: So where's the real Eduardo?

Lasombra: Oh, he's here somewhere. But by the time he finds you all, it'll be too late!

Me: You and I have an old score to settle Lasombra.

Lasombra: I will kill you and all your friends J.D.

Arnold: Where's my mom and dad!? What have you done with them!?

Lasombra: So you are Miles and Stella's boy. Yes. I heard all about you.

Me: If you've done anything to Arnold's mom and dad I will kill your fucking ass where you stand!

Lasombra: It's quite an interesting tale if you don't mind my bragging. I was the one that unleashed the sleeping sickness onto the Green Eye people. You see, when I heard that Miles and Stella brought back the Corazon to the Green Eyes, I vowed to get revenge. I planned to put them in the Sleeping Sickness when they came back so I can steal all the relics of the Green Eyes uncontested.

Laney: And the Green Eyes that were affected?

Lasombra: Collateral Damage.

Me: You make me sick Lasombra! I will now kill you like I should've done 8 years ago.

Nico: Lasambra, you have Failed the Jungles and Rivers of The Entire Universe.

Then monster vines grew and they were going to attack us.

Teresa: Guys, is it me or is the jungle attacking us for some reason?

Me: It's not just you Teresa.

Olga: What's happening?

Just then the ground shook and out came a massive monster flower. It was a Heartless.

The Heartless that appeared before us look like the Archespore from the Witcher series but with a dark aura.

Sprout of Hate: Surprise!

Me: I know that voice. It's Evil Seed!

Sprout of Hate: I'm flattered that you remember me J.D.

He Man: Evil Seed?!

Sprout of Hate: Hello, He Man. It's been a while.

Lori: But me and Teresa literally killed you on Eternia!

Sprout of Hate: Yes you did and now I will have my revenge!

He sent vines at Gru.

Sprout of Hate (has vines attack Gru): Looks like Deadshot wasn't the only father you all killed. IF I remember correctly, just a few weeks ago, you all killed El Macho, who had a son.

Gru (fires Freeze Ray at vines): El Macho's son was taken into child services after El Macho's first defeat!

Me: Lets get this freak!

I put up a barrier to prevent Lasombra from escaping. Lori fired a tremendous blast of wind and it cut up some of the Sprout of Hate's vines and Laney slashed him with a sword plant. She slashed the Sprout of Hate and it screamed in pain.

Teresa fired a sonic blast at the Sprout of Hate and blew his vines apart.

Blackout fired a blast of darkness and it hit the Sprout of Hate and exploded.

Blackout: It's combo time Slug!

G1 Slug: Me Slug do.

Slug turned into a Triceratops and charged and Blackout fired a powerful blast of darkness.

Skylanders Blackout: TOTAL ECLIPSE TRICERA!

The darkness covered Slug and turned him into a Triceratops of pure dark energy and he slammed into the Sprout of Hate with devastating force.

Volcana: Time to burn this freak Divebomb.

Divebomb (G1) agreed.

Volcana fired a massive blast of fire and G1 Divebomb flew at the Sprout of Hate at an incredible speed.

Volcana: FLAMING EAGLESWOOP SHOCKWAVE

The fire merged with Divebomb and turned him into a powerful Eagle made of pure fire and he slammed into the Sprout of Hate and incinerated him into ashes.

Me: You are next Lasombra.

Nico: I got a brand new Skarmory and a Houndour ready to fight you Lasombra.

Lasombra: Then lets see you survive all my new friends.

He raised his hand up and slammed it into the ground and out came numerous heartless zombies and they were those of all the enemies we all have killed!

Hay Lin: Are those zombie versions of our dead enemies?!

Leo: Yep. Including Shredder and Hun.

Azula (sees a zombie version of her): Oh yeah. That's right. J.D. and the others did kill an evil version of me.

Lily: Time for some help.

She raised her hand into the air and chanted an incantation. Out through a portal came Gamora.

Gamora: What's wrong Lil.. (Sees the Zombies) Zombies!

Lily: Those are zombies of all the bad guys we killed.

Gamora: There's so many of them.

Che: You know what? THAT TEARS IT!

Gamora: What are you talking about?

Che (angry): If my life doesn't mean anything to you all anymore, then I'm not holding back either! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE ALL NOT GOING TO KILL ME AND GUT ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL!

Me: Lets destroy these zombies and send them into the River of Fire!

Nico: Lets get them!

We went at the zombies and it was a brutal and vicious fight. The portal into the River of Fire was opened.

Arnold kicked the Hun zombie in the face and punched him in the crotch and threw a green energy leaf at him and sliced him in half down the middle. He disintegrated into dust and was sucked into the river of fire.

Arnold: The Purple Dragons have been slain!

Nico and Gerald were facing the Shredder zombie and Nico slashed him with his sword and kicked him in the face and threw him into river of fire.

Gerald: Final Smash time! POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!

Arnold and Gerald did their signature friendship greeting and fired a powerful laser at the Shredder Zombie and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Nico: That was well done guys. Ch'Rell you have failed this universe!

Hay Lin and Sheena were facing the Phobos Zombie. They fired a massive blast of air at him and blasted him into dust with hurricane force winds.

Sheena: That was amazing!

Hay Lin: That was well done though Sheena.

Lana and Helga were facing the Vexen Zombie and Lana fired a blast of ice and Helga fired a meteor blast from her hand and they hit the Vexen Zombie and obliterated him in a powerful explosion.

Helga: That freak was a monster.

Lana: He was Helga.

Lila and Azula were facing a Zombie that was that of Azula's Dark Side. Lila fired a powerful blast of fire and Azula used her Lightningbending and she fired a massive bolt of lightning and they obliterated the Azula Dark Side Zombie.

Phoebe, Taranee and Stinky were facing a Slade Zombie and Phoebie and Taranee fired a powerful blast of fire and Stinky threw globs of lava at him and incinerated him.

Mega Man and Rhonda were facing a Zombie of Dr. Wily and Rhonda fired a blast of leaves and they shredded Dr. Wily into pieces.

Megaman (walks over to zombie Wily's head): Now you know why I held back on you all those years, Wily. (stomps on his head) And that's for all the years of shit that you gave me!

Lincoln and Sid were facing a zombie of the 10,000 Volt Ghost and they fired a powerful blast of lightning and overloaded the zombie and he exploded.

Sid: That was so cool Lincoln!

Lincoln: Lightning beat him before in life too.

Lucy and Curly were facing the zombie of the Tar Monster and they fired a blast of black fire and black lightning and they blew him away.

Lucy: The darkness has melted some tar.

Curly: It sure has.

Luna and Brainy fired a powerful blast of water at the Demyx zombie and ground him up into dust and mud.

Luna: He was turned into mud dude.

Brainy: (Breathes loudly) Yep.

Lori and Harold were facing a zombie Lotso.

Lori: Lets see how you like smelling like this.

Harold and Lori pointed their butts at the zombie Lotso.

Lori and Harold: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

They farted in his face at point-blank range with a massive and explosive fart.

KRAFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRTTTTT!

The fart melted the Lotso Zombie into mush.

Harold: That was awesome!

Lori: Don't tell anyone but I hate having a gas problem.

Harold (Hey Arnold): I can't make promises about that Lori. But for you okay.

Lori: Thanks Harold.

Owen and Ruth were facing a zombie Stinky Pete. Ruth punched him and fired a blast of wind and Owen jumped and crushed him with a devastating butt sit.

Owen: Oh yeah! (Farts) (Laughs)

Ruth: That was awesome Owen.

Owen: Thanks Ruth. Not bad for your first time using powers.

Lynn and Eugene were facing a zombie G1 Megatron. Lynn threw Eugene and entombed him in a spike ball of pure lava and he slammed into it and incinerated the G1 Megatron Zombie.

Eugene: I'm okay.

Lynn: You did great though Eugene.

Ed was facing the Static Shock Tantrum zombie

Edzilla (throws Zombie Tantrum into Zombie Starscream): ED SMASH ZOMBIES!

Iggy smashed the Static Shock Tantrum zombie with a devastating slam of his feet.

Iggy: Yeah!

Big Patty was facing a zombie Starscream and she punched him with a punch of lava and he disintegrated into dust.

Big Patty: Serves you right you traitor.

Iron Fist was facing Zombies of Xiao Fung, Strikemaster Ice, Scarecrow, Queen of the Black Puddle, Shendu, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Po Kong, Tchang Zu and Dai Gui.

Bai Tza: Even zombies of my former siblings!

Iron Fist: These siblings of yours have no honor. Time to face them with my Final Smash. FURY OF THE CHI DRAGON!

Iron Fist released a yellow energy dragon and it slammed into the remaining zombies and obliterated them. Suddenly we felt an earthquake and then we saw the volcano erupt!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow!

Nicole: Mount Pacaya is erupting!

Smoke and ash blocked out the sun and Lava poured down the volcano. A massive earthquake was felt and we saw the lava carve out the ground and Lasombra was standing on a land island in the middle of the river of molten lava. The land was too far away for him to jump across.

Me: Not so fast Lasombra!

Poison Ivy: I want to have a crack at him.

Me: Go get him Pamela.

Poison Ivy jumped and landed on the land island. She seductively walked up to him.

Poison Ivy: What's your hurry big boy?

She walked up to him and strum her finger on his chest.

Lasombra: You sure know how to charm a guy señora.

Me: Ooh hubba hubba.

Poison Ivy: Let me give you a good kiss.

Lasombra: As you wish señora.

But he has no idea what he was in for. Poison Ivy kissed him on the lips and then suddenly Lasombra got sick and he was gasping.

Poison Ivy: My kiss is not like any other. You see, my kiss is poisonous.

Suddenly he died in an instant and fell right off the land island and into the molten lava where he died in an instant. But he was dead long before he hit the lava.

We looked away from seeing him be incinerated by it.

Me: That's one of the most excruciatingly horrific deaths ever known. Death by volcanic lava.

Lola: Yeah but he deserved it.

Me: Yep.

Nico: Burn in Hell Lasombra.

Lori: He literally already is.

Sheena: He sure is.

Me: You all did a great job.

Poison Ivy got back to us.

Me: You did really well Pamela. Way to pour on the Femme Fatale charm.

Laney: Your poisonous kiss is amazing.

Lucy: The Kiss of Death. Wicked.

Me: Exactly my thought Lucy. Lets get to the temple of the Green Eyes.

We pressed on and we arrived at the ancient city of the Green Eyes.

Me: We found the Green Eyes.

Arnold: It's amazing.

Me: It sure is.

We then went in and stood before the king and queen of the people.

Me: We apologize for coming into your village without permission. But we mean you all no harm. I am J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and direct descendent of King Montezuma of the Aztec Empire.

Green Eye King: You all welcome here. And you brought Arnold.

Arnold: That's me yes. I'm looking for my parents Miles and Stella.

A girl lead us to them. When we saw them we were shocked to discover that Arnold's parents had contracted the disease affecting the Green Eyes themselves. They were in a coma because of the Sleeping Sickness.

Me: They are in a coma. But there has to be a cure for them.

Green Eye Girl: There is.

The girl lead us to a special temple. It had the cure to the disease. And the only way to unlock it was with a heart of gold. Only Arnold as the chosen one can unlock it and release the cure.

Arnold placed the heart in the key and it opened a mechanism and released storm clouds that rained the healing elixir and it cured the Green Eyes and the butterflies all over the village sprang back to life. Everyone and everything sprang back to life!

Me: Oh wow!

Arnold: There's butterflies. Could that mean?

We followed Arnold and he went into Miles and Stella's room and he saw his parents awake.

Miles & Stella: Hey, Arnold.

For the first time in 9 years, Arnold was finally reunited with his parents and he hugged them for the first time.

Me: Miles and Stella, I'm so happy that you are okay.

Miles: Thank you.

Me: Sorry. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and direct descendant of Montezuma.

Stella (Hey Arnold): It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: We have so much to tell you.

We told them everything.

Mile: Wow. We sure have missed out on a lot. How long were we out?

Eduardo, Miles and Stella's close friend was with us.

Eduardo: 6 years Miles.

Me: Wow. Six years.

Lori: That's literally a long time to be in a coma.

Laney: No kidding. But I'm glad that Miles and Stella are all right.

Lana: Me too.

Me: I am too.

Stella: Looks like you've finished the work we started Arnold.

Miles: I'm proud of you son.

Arnold: Thanks dad.

Stella (Hey Arnold): And you beat that monster Lasombra. You all did the world a favor.

Me: We did everyone in the universe a favor Stella.

Gerald: (To the Viewers) We managed to reunite Arnold with his family and we got to help all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm destroy Lasombra. It was cool helping them all.

The Green Eyes were forever grateful to all of us including Arnold. But I was proud of everyone. Arnold now has his family back, the Green Eyes are no longer just a legend and they are now free to share their secrets with the world. We even set up a special program where they can learn all about what the world has to show them. We call it the Green Eye Education Program. Raythor spanked Helga's Dad really hard after we killed the rest of Lasombra's goons. It was a great time for Arnold and his friends and family.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Hey Arnold Jungle Movie was an amazing adventure movie. After 13 years of waiting when the show stopped on June 8th, 2004 we were left with lots of questions left unanswered. But on November 24th, 2017 we finally got the answers to all those questions and it was everything we all needed to know. The ending of the movie was a great one and it was a perfect way to conclude the whole series. Arnold was finally reunited with his family after so long and he and Helga are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I liked the pairing of Arnold and Lila the best. Thank you Craig Bartlett for giving us a great show and series. No I am not descended from Montezuma in real life. I made up the robbers name. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon Studios.


	694. The Evil Lioness of Africa

It starts in Tanzania in Africa. We were in the Pridelands. Man-At-Arms was with us.

Sora: I haven't been to Simba's world for a long time.

Me: Me neither. Last time we were here Sora, we had to get some stinkbugs for Leni to make her stop smelling like a skunk.

Lana: I remember that.

Nico: That was a strange method to get rid of skunk smell. But it really worked.

Lincoln: It sure did.

Me: So how are you liking your visit to Earth, Man-At-Arms?

Man-At-Arms: It's amazing and it's just like home. Now that Eternia's problems have been solved we have more time to visit planets we haven't seen in a long time.

Me: I'm glad.

Rika: So why are we here in the Pridelands?

Me: Our satellites have picked up a dark orb in the Outlands.

I point to an area covered in the darkness of the shade of the clouds.

Me: The Dark Orb is believed to be right out there.

Laney: I have a strong feeling that Zira has the Dark Orb.

Me: And if that's the case then she will be a merciless lioness.

Timon: (Offscreen) Hey!

Sora: Timon! Pumbaa!

Timon: Sora! Long time no see!

Pumbaa: It's been only without ya!

Jeri: Timon and Pumbaa. It's great to see you again.

Timon: You too Jeri.

Pumbaa: How have things been?

Jeri: Good.

We then were at Pride Rock. Simba and Nala and the Lion Guards came out.

Simba: Sora!

Sora: Simba it's great to see you again!

Jeri: Hey Simba.

Simba: Jeri it's great to see you and all of you.

Me: Same here your majesty.

Kiara: Things have been very quiet so far.

Kion: But the Lion Guard has been as busy as ever.

Kovu: That's right but we've been protecting the Pridelands a lot.

Me: I can tell.

Mufasa: It is good to see you again J.D.

Me: You too Mufasa. How have you been?

Mufasa: I'm doing good and going strong.

Me: That's great.

We then went on a tour of the Pridelands of Tanzania. We saw all kinds of animals and neat places and we saw the Lion Guard in action. We saw them rescue a baby giraffe from being eaten by crocodiles. As we walked around Nico caught a Kingdra and a Donphan.

Nico: Wow! The Pridelands are so beautiful.

Laney: They are Nico.

Lana: Yeah. I love coming here to the Pridelands. It's where they got the best worms to eat.

But then Zazu came and he had some Urgent news.

Zazu: Sire!

Me: What's wrong Zazu?

Zazu: Our spies in the Outlands found out that Zira and the Outsiders are on the attack! Heading this way! IT'S WAR!

Simba: I'll assemble the Lionesses. You guys head there to stop Zira.

Me: You got it Simba.

Nico: Kovu, I hope you realize that by siding with us, you'll have to fight your own mother.

Kovu: Zira stopped being my mother when she got that Dark Orb.

Laney: Looks like my suspicions are right.

Me: We have to stop her. Lets go!

We set out for the Outlands. A massive thunderstorm was building over us. We were in the Outlands and we were staying alert. Simba and the Lionesses were with us. We then came across a fork in the road. One road went to the right and the other went to the left.

Lynn: Which way do you think she is?

Luna: Looks like we have two choices dudes.

Rika: Jeri, me, Renamon, Guilmon, and Takoto should go with you.

Takoto: Yeah! Us Tamers need to stick together!

I look at my radar for the dark orb and it was down the left path.

We were getting close and then we heard a lion roar and a lioness jumped at us and Jeri kicked it in the face and sent it crashing to the ground. We saw ZIRA and the Outsiders ready for action.

Me: Zira. So we meet at last.

Kion: Zira.

Kovu: Hello "Mother".

Zira: You all have a lot of nerve coming here Simba.

Simba: To make sure that we stop you Zira!

Timon: We've had it with you coming into our Pridelands!

Zira: "Your" Pridelands! The Pridelands belong to Scar.

Me: Scar was never the real king you monster!

Jeri: He got what he deserved!

Me: Scar died because he betrayed his brother and king Mufasa!

Sora: That's right.

Kairi: You will never be welcome in the Pridelands as long as we have anything to say about it.

?: Then let me say something on her behalf!

We saw a Heartless appear before us. The skeleton Heartless with a staff that we saw that was familiar. The only difference was that it didn't have a robe.

Me: (Shocked!) It... It can't be!

He Man: Skeletor!

Boney Skeletal Nightmare: Ah. He Man. What a displeasure to see you again!

Me: Skeletor!

Zira: I see you two know him.

He Man: Yes.

Man-At-Arms: How are you alive?

Boney Skeletal Nightmare: You'll find out another time. But you're here at last J.D. I've been waiting a long time for this. Finally I can claim the revenge I've dreamed of for all this time. I didn't think I would see Clawful with you. But I wouldn't be surprised.

Clawful: Ha.

Me: And I thought we were done with you for good Skeletor. Last I remember you were in about a million pieces.

Varie: Zira has a dark orb and resurrected him into a Heartless. Am I right about that?

Boney Skeletal Nightmare: And how poetic it was for Zira using a fragment of one of your most powerful enemies to save me. From the Humiliation that was inside the Book of Vile Darkness! You can't imagine my suffering in that book! I was forever sealed inside its pages and waited inside a most hellish nightmare where all my worst fears came to life! Where demons, monsters and ghosts lived! They tortured me all the time! They did all kinds of unspeakable things to me! Instead of ruling all of Eternia with an iron fist, I was trapped in a void of everlasting darkness and torture!

Me: Don't try to pin that on me Skeletor! You are the one that caused all the problems to Eternia and that's why we went to you looking for a fight. That's why I killed you. It was all your choice you bastard!

Boney Skeletal Nightmare: But you are far too thick-headed to understand J.D. Your death is my remedy and required before I move on. Because I'll never be able to sleep in this cosmos knowing that I share it with you. You took my face and then you killed me!

Me: Even in death you still remember the agony that I dealt to you. You deserved it Skeletor. This time we're going to kill you again and make sure that there is nothing left of you again when we send you into the river of fire! I'm not the same as I was when we faced you on Eternia. I'm now far more powerful than ever before. In fact we all are much stronger than ever.

?: That's not the only problem you have to worry about.

Then a Nobody came out. The Nobody that was with Zira was a human with familiar hair.

Simba: Scar!

Scartarius Nomana: Call me Scartarius Nomana now, Simba. It seems your time as king is going to come to an end!

Jeri: But that's impossible! I killed you!

Scartarius Nomana: Yes you did kill me Jeri. Now I will have my revenge and take back my rightful place as king of the Pridelands!

Kion: You won't take the Pridelands ever again!

Mufasa: You deserved to die for nearly killing me "Brother" and you are not worthy of ruling the Pridelands.

Me: Ever. Lets kill these freaks!

We powered up and transformed.

Simba: Jeri, you and Kiara fight Zira. We'll handle Scar's Nobody!

Me: Me and He Man will take the Skeletor Heartless.

Nico: Okay.

Jeri: Lets do this!

We went at them and the Battle That will decide the Fate of The Pridelands began.

* * *

Battle 1: Boney Skeletal Nightmare.

* * *

Me and He-Man were facing the Skeletor Heartless.

He Man (avoids Boney Skeletal Nightmare's punch): Either my training with J.D. and the others made me much stronger. Or you're not as powerful as you used to be.

Me: It's both actually He Man. Keldor was transformed into Skeletor by Hordak after I melted his face and thought I killed him. His power was increased as a result. But when we killed him on Eternia we took that power away and his power drained by 75%.

He Man: That's a good theory.

I kick the Boney Skeletal Nightmare in the chest and shattered him all over the place as numerous bones and then I crushed his head with a devastating jump and destroyed it into powder. Skeletor was sucked in through a portal that lead into the River of Fire. Then I saw something in a puddle of water.

Me: What's that?

I go over and pull it out and it was a small flower like device. It was in the shape of a sealed lotus. It had petals which were golden on the outside and orange on the inside.

Me: I wonder what this is.

J.D. 2: J.D. be careful with that. That is a powerful and deadly Shen Gong Wu called the Kuzusu Atom.

Me: So this is a Shen Gong Wu. What does it do?

J.D. 2: The Kuzusu Atom can instantly vaporize anything or anyone at will. This is what makes it one of the deadliest Shen Gong Wu ever.

Me: (Gasp) This Shen Gong Wu must be incredibly dangerous! Let me see if it is true.

I point the Kuzusu Atom at a dead tree.

Me: KUZUSU ATOM!

The flower bud on it opened and fired a powerful yellow energy blast at the tree and instantly obliterated it into dust.

Me: Holy mackerel! That is unbelievable!

J.D. 2: It is. That's what makes the Kuzusu Atom one of the most dangerous and deadliest Shen Gong Wu ever known.

Me: I can tell. I'm filing this Shen Gong Wu under to use only when absolutely necessary.

J.D. 2: Good idea.

I pocketed the Kuzusu Atom.

* * *

Battle 2: Scartarius Nomana

* * *

Nico was facing Scartarius Nomana.

Nico: Scar you have failed all of Africa!

Scartarius Nomana: You have failed everyone...

POW!

Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and Simba slashed him in the face with his claws.

Nico: Guys it's combo time!

Stone Man: You got it Nico!

Tantrum: Lets get him!

Stone Man fired a power stone and G1 Tantrum turned into a Bull.

Stone Man and G1 Tantrum: EARTHQUAKE BULLSLAM!

The Stone merged with Tantrum and turned him into a bull of pure rock and he slammed into Scartarius Nomana with devastating force.

Inkling: It's our turn Swoop.

Swoop: Me, Swoop go.

Scartarius Nomana (avoids Swoop's sword): Do you even have a strategy to defeat me, Dinobot? Actually, don't answer that. You and the rest of your Dinobot brothers always did prefer brawns over brains.

Inkling fired a massive blast of Ink and Swoop turned into a Pterodactyl.

Inkling: INK PTERODACTYL STRIKE!

The ink covered Swoop and he turned into a fast moving pterodactyl flying at Mach 5 and he slammed into Scartarius with incredible force.

Simba: Time for my Final Smash. LION ROAR BLAST!

Simba released a massive and powerful lion roar that blasted out a massive blast of fire and it hit Scartarius Nomana and exploded. He was badly burned and defeated.

Me: I think we have a much better place for you.

I snap my fingers and Scartarius was turned into a normal human and he was beamed to the Neptune Prison for all eternity. He was the first ever Disney villain to be sent to prison.

* * *

Battle 3: Zira.

* * *

Jeri and Kiara were facing Zira and it was a savage fight. Jeri slashed at her and kicked her in the face.

Zira got up and she was enraged.

Jeri: I don't understand you Zira. Why do you hate Simba so much and side with a monster like Scar?

Zira: Because Scar was the rightful king of the Pridelands! You can never understand how great he was!

Jeri: You are so delusional! Scar was a monster and he completely destroyed the Pridelands and he nearly killed everyone! Simba is the true king! You are just a soulless and pitiless monster that only cares about herself! It's my Final Smash. JERI THE LIONHEART!

Jeri fired a blast of energy in the shape of a lion and it hit Zira and sent her crashing into a rock. Zira got up.

Kion: Time to show her the true Power of the Lion Guard!

Beshte: We're with you Kion!

Ono: Lets do this!

Fuli: Lets!

Jeri: Lets do this!

Kion: KION - FIERCEST AND LEADER!

Jeri: JERI - 2ND IN COMMAND!

Bunga: BUNGA - BRAVEST!

Fuli: FULI - FASTEST!

Beshte: BESHTE - STRONGEST!

Ono: ONO - KEENEST OF SIGHT!

Kion, Jeri, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono: LION GUARD ROARFORCE!

The Lion Guard released a powerful blast of energy in the shape of a lion head and it roared ferociously and it hit Zira and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the Smoke cleared Zira was down but she was badly burned.

Me: That was awesome!

Kiara: Nice job little bro.

Kion: Thanks sis.

Bunga: That was un-Bunga-lievable!

Beshte: That was awesome how we did that.

Me: It sure was. This was the first time you all did a combo final smash. That was really well done.

Vitani: I don't believe it. They beat mother.

Kiara: Vitani listen to me. A wise lion once told me that we are one. I didn't understand him at first. But now I do.

Me: Simba, the lions of the outlands are also one of you. What difference does it make. This fighting with all of your kind is pointless and you need to let go of the past and focus on the future.

Simba: You are right J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome.

Zira got up and she saw an opportunity.

Zira: Vitani! Now!

Vitani: No mother! J.D. is right.

Vitani went over to us.

Vitani: Enough.

Zira was shocked.

Zira: If you will not fight, then you will die as well.

Me: You're a monster Zira. You care about no one but yourself and your selfish desire for revenge. You're even willing to kill your own daughter for it. You have no honor.

Nico: Zira you have failed all of Africa.

The other lionesses of Zira were disgusted by how Zira was willing to resort to such disgraceful actions that they left her and joined us.

Zira: Where are you going!? Get back here!

Simba: Let it go Zira. It's time to put the past behind us.

Zira: I'LL NEVER LET IT GO!

Me: You are really insane.

Zira: This is for you Scar!

Zira lunged at us and Kiara rammed at her and they rolled down to a cliff and a riverbed. A river unblocked itself. Kiara was trying to save Zira as she was hanging on the cliff.

Kiara: Zira! Give me your paw.

Zira: I'd rather die then be saved by you, Kiara!

Zira scratched Kiara on the hand as the latter let go and the evil lioness fell to her death.

We saw Zira die.

Kiara was brought back up.

Me: You were great Kiara.

Varie: Yeah. You did try your hardest.

Kiara: I still don't understand why Zira killed herself. How could her hatred of us run so deep? Did she really hate us so much that her own well-being meant nothing to her?"

Nico (remembering an old fable): Like a scorpion.

May: Like a scorpion?

Maria: What do you mean by that?

Nico: I just remembered the old fable about the scorpion and the turtle. My parents sometimes told it to me. There was a scorpion who wanted to get across a river. But he couldn't swim. So he asked a turtle if he could ride across on his back. The turtle thought he had nothing to fear, because he knew that if the scorpion stung him, they would both drown. Well, they were about halfway across the river and the scorpion stung him anyway. And as they sank, the turtle asked, 'Why'd you do that? Now we're both going to die.' And do you know what the scorpion's answer was?"

Rika: No.

Nico: The scorpion answered "Because, I'm a scorpion. It's my nature."

Takato: I think that fable applies to all irredeemable villains.

Me: That's exactly what it means Takato. No matter how much you want them to change, they will never change their ways. And those are the kinds of people that deserve to die.

Nico: Yep.

Takato: Wow.

Simba: (To the Viewers) The Roar of the Lion will destroy all evil to protect the Pridelands.

* * *

Back home Chris was having breakfast with Rita and Lynn Sr.

Chris: So yeah. J.D. has been giving us awesome challenges and he has been an amazing inspiration for the show.

Rita: We saw Chris. He is a force of good for everyone.

Chris: He sure is. And I have some news however. This is gonna be the last season of Total Drama. After this show, we're done.

Lynn Sr.: Oh wow! But J.D. and everyone had so much fun on your show Chris!

Rita: 2020 really is the grand finale with Total Drama Galaxy.

Chris: Yep. I need J.D.'s help to set up a grand finale challenge and a Special Aftermath show to close the series.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure J.D. will think of something. We still have 11 months left.

Chris: Yep. But it'll be awesome to finish the show with a bang.

Rita: It will.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride was an amazing movie and Zira was just as bad as Scar was. We did go over how bad Zira was in the Volcanic Trip Saga and she is one of the worst lionesses ever. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	695. Wrath of The Parallel Krabs

Chapter starts with the camera set on the Krusty Krab Great Restaurant.

French Narrator: (French Accent) Ah. The Krusty Krab Great Restaurant. Home of the delicious Krabby Patty and it's super secret recipe. But for a certain Loud Girl, today is going to be much, much different.

Customer: 1 Monster Krabby Patty, please.

Pearl: Wow, no one's ordered the Monster Krabby Patty in a long time. Lily, 1 Monster Krabby Patty.

Lily: [gasps, shaking] Did you say a monster Krabby Patty?!

Pearl: You've never heard of a Monster Krabby Patty?

SpongeBob: HUH?! Monster Krabby Patty?!

Customers: Monster Krabby Patty?!

Customer #2: [in bathroom] Monster Krabby Patty?!

Lily: What is a Monster Krabby Patty?

SpongeBob: It's the largest item we have on our menu. Let me show you.

SpongeBob showed her a picture covered in dust. He blew off the dust and it showed a picture of the Monster Krabby Patty. It was as big as a whole pizza and it weighed 15 pounds.

SpongeBob: This is the Monster Krabby Patty. It's also the most feared item we have on our menu. For years no one in the history of the Krusty Krab has ever made one perfectly. Even I tried it twice and failed. The first time my spatula broke in two and the 2nd time my arms were ripped off. Not even my predecessor Jim could do one.

Lily: I didn't know that the Monster Krabby Patty had such a fierce reputation. But I'm always up for a challenge Mr. SquarePants.

SpongeBob: That's the spirit Lily! Go get it!

Lily: Yes sir!

Lily went back to the grill.

[A set of real hands drops a huge meat pile on the grill]

Lily: Wow! That is a huge pile of meat! But this requires a secret weapon.

Lily pulled out a Pizza Spatula and she successfully flipped the giant Krabby Patty and then she made a huge bun for the giant patty. When the patty was done she put it on the huge bun and put the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese, pickles, ketchup and mustard on and a top bun.

Lily: Done!

Lily opened the kitchen door.

Lily: Order up! One Monster Krabby Patty!

She brought out a Monster Krabby Patty and brought it to the customer.

Lily: Your Monster Krabby Patty sir.

Everyone then erupted into a roar of cheering and hoisted Lily up.

Customers: HOORAY FOR LILY!

SpongeBob: YOU DID IT LILY! YOU MADE THE FIRST EVER SUCCESSFUL MONSTER KRABBY PATTY!

Lily: Thanks Mr. Squarepants!.

SpongeBob: How did you do it?

Lily: A regular spatula wasn't gonna be able to lift up that much meat. So I used a pizza spatula.

Spongebob: That was sheer genius!

[A siren horn then goes off and then everyone becomes silent]

Lily: What, did I say the secret word?

SpongeBob: No, Lily, he's back.

Lily: Who's back? [Something red flashes by] What was that?!

SpongeBob: [An alarm sounds] Man your stations! Red alert! Red alert! Take cover! [All the customers scream, and run to take cover]

Lily got ready. She knew that something was going on.

SpongeBob: [SpongeBob's up in the crow's nest searching for him] He's around here somewhere. [SpongeBob sees the red flash by once again] There he goes!

Lily: Who or what are we facing?

Harold: Some say he crawled out from the lowest trench in the ocean.

Pearl: He's the saltiest of all the sea dogs.

SpongeBob: He's the most hated creature in Bikini Bottom and all of the 7 seas. [The red flash then bursts out of the kitchen and we then see it is Krabs holding a Krabby Patty while swinging on a rope]

Krabs: And he's finally got a Krabby Patty! Ar, ar, ar, ar!

Lily: Mr. Krabs!? I thought he was in prison!

SpongeBob: This is a whole new Krabs. He filled in the place of Plankton and his goal in life now is to steal a Krabby Patty and ruin our restaurant.

Lily: So in a way, the roles have been reversed!

SpongeBob: Yeah! You could say it like that. But the worst part of it is...

Lily: [Krabs lands behind her. Shows a shot of naked Krabs and Lily's surprise and disgust] Good grief, he's naked! [A part of Krabs then glints]

Krabs: [Swings up onto a board on a support beam above. Laughs.] Clothe me if you can, silly landlubbers!

SpongeBob: I'm gonna make you eat those words, Krabs! [The cash register spins upside down, and turns into a place where a cannon is located] No shirt, no shoes... no service! [SpongeBob shoots all the clothes out of the cannon at Krabs. All of them miss]

Krabs: Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar!

Lily kicked Krabs in the face and got the patty back and then a rope tied around Krabs and the rope was from Batman!

Lily: Batman!

Batman: Hey Lily. Just happened to be in the area.

Lily: You arrived just in time.

Batman: (To the Viewers) I've always had a knack for showing up at the right place at the right time.

SpongeBob: Knick-knack, the Patty's back! You did it, Lily. Victory screech! [SpongeBob, Lily and all the customers start screeching]

Lily: It was me and Batman that did it Mr. Squarepants.

Krabs: Enjoy your victory screech, SquarePants, because someday the Krabby Patty formula will be mine!

SpongeBob: You'll never get this formula, you twisted fiend!

Lily: And I will make sure you never do you cheapskate!

Krabs: Oh, but I will! Even if I have to come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day...

Lily is right in his face.

Lily: We get the idea Krabs.

Krabs: Oh. Sorry.

Krabs walked away and it was gonna be a long road. But now that Krabs has filled in for the role of Plankton, the Krusty Krab was gonna be in for a really rough ride like before.

* * *

Back home at the estate, Lily came home.

Lily: Boy what a great day.

Lily hung up her hat and went to the shower. 20 minutes later, Lori was waiting outside.

Lily then came out and she was in her bathrobe and had a towel on her head.

Lily: Oh hey Lori.

Lori: Oh hey Lily. Didn't know you were home already.

Lily: I just got back from work 20 minutes ago.

Lori: You'll have to tell us about it.

Lily: Okay.

On the couch Lily was telling us what went down at the Krusty Krab.

Me: So a Krabs from a parallel universe has filled in the void for Plankton?

Lily: Yeah. I don't know how this happened but it did.

Me: Hmm.

I looked it up on the computer and on a security camera it showed that Mr. Krabs was still in his cell fully clothed.

Me: This is really unusual. Mr. Krabs is still in his cell.

Lily: This Krabs is from a parallel universe and he took the place of Plankton.

Laney: That is so freaky.

Lisa: Indeed. And he runs around in the indecent nude? That is one of the most disgusting features for anyone to do.

Lily: I know.

Me: But great job to you and Batman for stopping him.

Varie: Yeah and way to go on becoming the first ever employee to make a perfect Monster Krabby Patty.

Lily: Yeah. Mr. Squarepants said that never in the history of the Krusty Krab has there been a successful Monster Krabby Patty.

Lincoln: And it weighs 15 pounds!? That's a lot of food!

Lana: I'll say.

Stacy: But it sounds like a tasty one.

Me: Sounds like it.

Me and John were playing billiards. John did some awesome tricks on the table.

Me: Wow John, you're really good at pool.

John: Thanks J.D. Dad taught me a lot in Billiards. He was quite the pool shark.

Me: I can tell.

Lily had a great day at work.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I did this one as a fusion and twist to the episodes of SpongeBob All That Glitters and The Algae Is Always Greener. 2 episodes combined to add some zest. NicoChan gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Plus I had time to finish the previous chapter last night so I figured why not do a SpongeBob chapter today. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	696. Clash of Fire & Water

It starts in the skatepark. Stacy was doing some awesome moves in the half pipe and the pipe grind. She even did some awesome shredding moves on the rails and the ramps.

Stacy: Whoo-hoo!

Stacy was really tearing up the park. Lincoln, Laney and Earth were there too.

Lincoln and Laney were with her.

Lincoln: Stacy sure has some awesome moves!

Laney: She sure does. And Ronnie Anne has good moves too.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Earth: Boy I'll say.

Stacy landed with a great landing.

Stacy: Nothing too it dudes.

Everyone cheered.

Lincoln: That was awesome Stacy!

Stacy: Everything I learned was from my brothers and lots of practice.

Laney: I can tell. You have what it takes to be the next X-Games champion.

Stacy: I can't argue with that Laney. Who's up for some burgers?

Laney: I'm up for it.

Lincoln: Me too.

Earth: I'm hungry.

They went to a nearby burger cart not far down the street from the Estate.

Stacy: That was the best I've ever done.

Lincoln: I know Stacy.

Earth: You were awesome.

As they ate some burgers an explosion rattled the area. They saw a couple of robbers trying to get away with a truckload of jewelry from a jewelry they robbed.

Lincoln: Looks like we got a 211 in progress!

Laney: Lets get them!

Earth: Yeah!

Stacy: SHARK ATTACK!

Stacy turned into Shredgirl and they went at the robbers.

Robber 1: Lets hurry man!

Robber 2: I'm coming man!

Lincoln: The only place you two are going is the Slammer!

Lincoln swooped in and kicked a robber in the face and Shredgirl chomped the bed of their car and ripped it in half. Laney kicked the 2nd Robber in the face and punched him in the stomach and chest. Earth threw a glob of lava into the 1st robbers face and burned him and he screamed in pain. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and a figure flew in faster than a bullet fired from gun and pounded the 2nd robber all over the place and blasted him into the wall with a powerful blast of water fired from its hands that sent him crashing into the wall. The robbers were beaten up.

Lincoln: Whoa! That was amazing.

Shredgirl: Whoever it is has some moves.

?: You robbers are headed to jail!

Shredgirl: I know that voice.

Shredgirl turned back into Stacy.

Stacy: Trudy? Is that you?

The figure was revealed and it was another Gene-Slammer that was a little girl. She was half human, half flying fish. She had blue skin and a flying fish head and green shiny scale patches. She also had flying fish wings on her back.

Trudy: Stacy?

Stacy: Yeah it's me Trudy.

Trudy: No! Stay away! Don't look at me!

Stacy: Trudy, it's okay. I won't hurt you.

Trudy: You don't understand. I'm a monster!

Stacy: No you aren't Trudy. You were turned into a Gene-Slammer like me and my best friends and my brothers.

Lincoln: Was this all Dr. Paradigm's work?

Stacy: I have a feeling it is. Trudy, how did this happen to you?

Trudy: I was hungry.

FLASHBACK

Trudy was walking down the street. She was a black hair girl wearing tattered clothes and she had blue eyes.

Trudy: (Narrating) **I was walking down the street and I was really hungry and hadn't eaten in days. I was just about to get some food out of the garbage when someone gave me a burger and something to drink. Later I had a stomachache. And it was really painful.**

Trudy (holds her stomach in pain): Oh, Gosh! Is this how it feels to die?!

Trudy: **I went to sleep in an alley and then next thing I knew I woke up looking like this.**

FLASHBACK END

Earth: That damn Dr. Paradigm! Now he has the gall to target little girls!

Stacy: Trudy we can help you. We can turn you back like J.D. did to me and my brothers and best friends.

Trudy: Really!?

Stacy: Sure.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the Estate, I was playing pool with John.

Me: 8, 7 and 6 balls in the left side and corner pockets.

I hit the cue ball and it bounces off the 6 ball which went into the left side pocket and it bounced off the 7 ball which went into the left corner pocket and it hit the 8 ball and it went into the right corner pocket.

John: That was awesome!

Me: Thanks John. I learned from the best. Your dad taught me that move.

John: I had a feeling dad did. You have what it takes to be a great pool shark like me.

Me: Well I don't know about that John. But thanks.

Nicole and Lily were playing a game with Bobby B. They were playing SplatToon.

Bobby B: I got you now Nicole!

Nicole: Not this time!

Lily: Oh yeah!?

Nicole then won!

Nicole: Yeah! Goddess of Video Games wins again!

Inkling: You're really good Nicole.

Lily: She isn't called the Goddess of Video Games for nothing Inkling.

Bobby B.: Boy I'll say.

Nicole: And Lily is training just as hard to catch up to me. She's my protégée.

Bobby B.: That's great Nicole. And she's learning really fast.

Nicole: Yep.

The door opened and in came Stacy, Lincoln, Laney and Earth.

John: Hey sis.

Me: How was the skatepark guys?

Stacy: We had a great time. And we stopped some Jewelry Store robbers. But also we had an unexpected surprise. Guys this is my friend that I helped. Trudy.

Lincoln: She got Gene Slammed by Dr. Fishbreath.

Trudy came out and we were shocked.

Me: She's half human, half flying fish.

Maria: (disgusted) So Paradigm even stooped to gene slamming little girls as well?!

I went over to her.

Me: Trudy it's all right. I can cure you and give you the ability to transform into your Flying Fish form at will.

Stacy: J.D. is an awesome guy Trudy. He helped me and my brothers and our father.

Dayna: And he helped us too.

Olga: It's true.

Yuna: Yeah.

Trudy: Okay! And when I'm like this I'm called Fast Flyfish.

Me: Cool name. Now this is going to hurt and be painful. When I snap my fingers you are going to be reverted back to what you were. It's gonna hurt though. But you will have the ability to become Fast Flyfish at will.

Teresa: And we'll get you some fresh clothes as well.

Trudy: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome Trudy. You ready?

Trudy: Okay.

Me: Cover your eyes boys.

I snapped my fingers and we covered our eyes and Trudy was in some pain and she was changing back. She was back to what she was before she became Fast Flyfish.

Trudy (covers her chest): Can you guys please get me a shirt?

Maria: First lets get you a bath and get you clean.

Trudy: You're right. I haven't had one in days.

Maria: Okay.

They went up to the bathroom.

Me: So Stacy is Trudy a friend in school?

Stacy: No. She's an orphan girl. Her parents were murdered when she was younger and she had no one else to turn to. So she was forced to live on the streets.

Sam S.L.: I think it was my parents that did it.

Me: I have a feeling you're right Sam.

Varie: Poor Trudy.

Laney: That's awful. No one should ever have to go through all that.

Stacy: I know. Before me and my brothers became the Street Sharks, I found her trying to stay warm in an alley and she was really hungry. Whenever my brothers were at college I would bring her home with me to get her some food and keep her warm in the winter. I would also give her some of my old clothes. She is a fractured soul.

Nico: Poor girl.

Carol: That is so sad.

Stacy: Yeah. After I went to college I promised to visit her in the same alley whenever I got the chance. But Dr. Paradigm ruined that promise by turning us into the Street Sharks.

Lana: That monster deserved to die!

Lola: Yeah! What a monster!

Lisa: Agreed. What Dr. Paradigm did was completely and inhumanely despicable and he ruined the entirety of the laws of nature. He ruined and destroyed so many innocent lives young and old.

Nick F.: I know Lisa. What he did makes him much less than a human completely.

Dr. Bolton: I agree with you on that Nick. That's exactly what I said when I saw Paradigm as Dr. Piranoid.

Nick F.: I guess great minds think alike doctor.

In Leni's room, Trudy had just finished her bath and Maria was getting Trudy dressed. Trudy had blue denim jeans and a blue skirt. She had a blue summer shirt on with a fish on it and a blue hair bow with her hair in the ponytail. She now had blue sandals on.

Trudy: I look better than ever.

Maria: I think these clothes are perfect for you.

Leni: They sure are.

Trudy: Thanks Leni and Maria. I look amazing.

She stomach growled loudly.

Maria: Wow you must be really hungry.

Trudy: I haven't eaten anything for 4 days.

Maria: Lets get you some food.

In the dining room Maria and William made some ravioli and pasta. And boy was Trudy hungry. She ate the pasta and licked the bowls clean.

Me: Wow. You sure were hungry.

The doorbell rang and Lana got it. She saw another Gene Slammer.

Lana: Oh wow!

John: Mantaman!

Mantaman came in.

Mantaman: John it's great to see you again.

John: You too.

Me: Wow. You're half human, half Manta Ray.

Mantaman: That's right. I'm Dr. Terrance Morton. But everyone calls me Mantaman.

Me: I've heard about you. You went up onto the International Space Station to study Alien DNA. But Dr. Paradigm sabotaged it.

Mantaman: That's right and I became Mantaman to stop him. I am not one of Dr. Paradigm's Seavients. I injected myself with Manta Ray DNA to help the Street Sharks stop him.

Me: Wow! That is incredible!

Mantaman: It is. I helped the Street Sharks stop a satellite full of genetic components to mutate the whole world.

Me: Whoa! Dr. Paradigm is worse than what we first thought. Mutating the Bolton Brothers, The Orromov Sisters and Trudy wasn't enough. Now he has the gall to try to destroy all of humanity.

Mantaman: Yeah. I saw you guys kill Dr. Paradigm and thank goodness he got what was coming to him.

Me: We all agree.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Trudy: What was that?

Me: That's our crime alarm. It lets us know what crimes are going on around the world.

We went to our computer. A transmission came on from our of the most famous Pokemon Trainers in the world. One of the Elite 4: Lance.

Ash: Hey Lance!

Lance: Hey Ash. It's great to see you again. But I'm afraid this isn't a social call. Team Magma and Team Aqua are on the move. And they are going to kill each other.

Me: So we have two teams to destroy.

Lance: That's right and we have to stop them or the world will be completely destroyed.

Me: Scans show that the two teams are fighting near Lilycove City in British Columbia. Lance, have everyone in the entire city evacuated.

Lance: Right!

Me: We're on our way Lance. Trudy how would you like to help us take them down?

Trudy: It would like that J.D.!

Stacy: It's gonna be dangerous but I have a feeling you can do it Trudy. And after this is over, I'm going to adopt you as my little sister.

Trudy: Really Stacy!? You would do that for me!?

Stacy: I would. I have always been there for you. Now I'm gonna be here for you always.

Trudy hugged her and cried.

Me: That is so sweet.

Lori: It sure is.

Me: But lets get moving. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Lets fly!

Everyone: YEAH!

We were off to Lilycove City in British Columbia.

* * *

We were flying to British Columbia.

Mantaman: So what is Team Magma and Team Aqua?

Me: They are 2 evil criminal organizations that want to destroy the world. The Goal of Team Magma is to use the power of the Continent Pokemon - Groudon to expand the landmasses and unite the lands. Team Aqua's Goal is to flood the entire planet with the power of the Ocean Pokemon - Kyogre. Those goals will ultimately destroy the entire planet.

Mantaman: So they're terrorist organizations. I heard you all killed three organizations just like it.

Me: That's right. We killed Team Rocket, the team Jessie, James and Meowth were formerly apart of. Their goal was to Dominate the world. But we wouldn't let that happen. We killed every single one of them except for Jessie, James and Meowth who were fired before we killed all of Team Rocket. Team Flare was one of the worst. They wanted to destroy the entire planet with the power of Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde - the pokemon of Life, Destruction and Order. They wanted to destroy all life on the planet so that Team Flare can rule over it as the superior force. But they upgraded their goal to destroying the entire universe with a Tachyon Particle Superlaser Cannon.

Mantaman: That's insane!

Me: It was. Team Galactic was also as bad. They wanted to use the power of Dialga and Palkia to destroy the entire universe and enslave the world. A world without free will is the ultimate fate worse than death.

Mantaman: Boy these organizations are just absolutely terrible!

Me: They are. Not only that but Teams Aqua and Magma have an immensely fierce rivalry with one another. They want to destroy each other. We were originally supposed to go after just Team Aqua. But now there's been a change of plans. We're going after two Villain Teams at once. The Alpha Ocean will Flood Team Aqua and the Omega Volcano will Blow Team Magma Away.

Lincoln: I like those lines.

Me: I do too.

We flew and we saw Lilycove City.

Me: There it is. Lilycove City.

Maria: Who are the leaders of Team's Aqua and Magma?

Me: The Leader of Team Aqua is Archie and the Leader of Team Magma is Maxie.

Maria: Guys, me, William, and the rest of the Redemption Squad will go after Archie. The rest of you go after Maxie.

Me: Okay Maria. Show no mercy and if possible maybe we can throw some of Team Aqua into prison for all eternity.

Bai Tza: We can't make any promises boss. But we'll do what we got to do.

Me: Okay. Lets split them up!

We did so. The Redemption Squad went towards the Ocean and the rest of us went to a volcano.

* * *

BATTLE 1: TEAM AQUA!

* * *

Team Aqua was readying it's forces for battle against Team Magma.

Archie: Soon those Scalawags will know the bitter taste of defeat!

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted through the floor of the hideout and laughing from Jessie and James was heard.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Archie: I thought Team Rocket be dead.

Maria and the Redemption Squad came out of the smoke.

Maria: So you are Archie. Team Aqua you are all gonna die.

Archie (to the Redemption Squad): How kind of Knudson to send his underlings after me. I'm going to enjoy sending you to him in body bags.

Maria: The only person being placed into a body bag is you!

Then a roar was heard.

The Heartless that appeared before the Redemption Squad looked like a sea dragon with 9 heads.

Francis: Merman?!

9 Headed Tsunamidragon: Did you miss me, so-called heroes?

Maria: But we killed you on Eternia, Merman!

9 Headed Tsunamidragon: You did you fools.

Francis: Even in death you just will never learn.

9 Headed Tsunamidragon (grabs Francis by the throat): I remember how you boiled me alive. But you're not going to get that chance again!

Venom slashed off his hand and cut off one of his nine heads.

Maria: I'll take Archie. You guys can have the rest!

They did so. And it was a brutal and ferocious onslaught. Venom slashed apart and ate some members of Team Aqua and splattered their blood and guts all over the place.

Elena was fighting a Sharpedo from Team Aqua Admin Shelly

Shelly (her Sharpedo tries to bite Elena's arm): I don't know why Dunbar was elected leader of your group. Surely, Rockell would've been a better choice.

Elena (knocks Sharpedo aside with Keyblade): Well, Maria was content with being second in command since William did have leadership skills from his time with X.A.N.A. (fires lightning at Shelly, knocking her out) Now, you sleep tight. You're going to prison as soon as your boss is dead.

Elena tied her up.

It was a vicious and blood-spilling fight.

Maria punched Archie in the face and Trudy flew at him and punched him in the stomach with devastating force and he belched up a huge amount of blood.

Breach: Since Nicole's not with us, I'll have to send Archie to the Book of Vile Darkness myself!

Maria: Go for it Breach.

Maria grabbed Archie and Breach fired a portal and it opened.

Maria: Go to Hell you asshole!

Maria threw him into the portal and it closed. Archie was dead.

Venom, Rhino, Kraven slashed and pulverized the 9 Headed Tsunamidragon into dust and Francis fired a powerful blast of fire and Elena fired a massive blast of lightning and reduced him to ashes and Merman was sent into the River of Fire.

Maria: That takes care of these clods.

Bai Tza: To quote our friend Nico: Team Aqua, you have failed this world!

They laughed.

Elena: That's true.

Venom: Yep and they were really tasty for us.

Nicole then arrived.

Nicole: Sorry I'm late guys. Wow! You all did great.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) Thanks Nicole.

Nicole: Wait. Where are the spirits of Archie and the rest of Team Aqua?

Breach: Don't worry, Nicole. I used my portals to send them into the Book of Vile Darkness for you.

Nicole: Oh. Thanks Breach.

Nicole checked and she saw pages that were loaded with the spirits and information of Team Aqua. Except for the members that were tied up.

Nicole: Wow! Good work Breach.

Breach: Thanks Nicole.

William: Lets join J.D. for the grand finale battle.

They all agreed.

* * *

Battle 2: TEAM MAGMA!

* * *

In a nearby volcano Maxie was getting ready to lead his team into battle. Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole in through the volcano and a phoenix cry was heard and we arrived.

Me: Maxie I presume?

Maxie: That's right. I'll get to you shortly, Knudson. Right now, I'm in the middle of taking Archie down.

Nico: Well, sorry to tell you, man, but Archie is about to be killed. Right now, our friends in the Redemption Squad are going after him and Team Aqua.

Maxie: What!? Only I was allowed to kill Archie. Now you have to die for taking my pleasure away.

Me: Not if we kill you first motherfucker.

Nico: Well then, with that attitude, you're gonna have to go boom. I mean, shouldn't you have gone into therapy for this obsession with another man. (laughs) Maybe you should have just asked him out.

We laughed at Nico's insult.

May (falls down laughing): Nico, I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay. He had plenty of opportunities to kill Archie over the years and he never took them.

Me: (Laughs) Oh that was too funny buddy. And way to lay on the sick burn.

We high five.

Maxie (furious): I'M NOT GAY!

Nico: Nothing wrong with being gay. I know some of my friends who are gay. But then again, you and I aren't really friends, are we?

Maxie: No we aren't and never will!

Then I heard an all too familiar voice I thought I would never hear again.

?: That's not the least of your problems.

Me: (GROWLS) I know that voice.

The Heartless that appeared before us was the form of a familiar old hag.

Will: Nerissa?!

Old Witch of Corruption: Our story still hasn't ended, Vandom!

Me: Nerissa. I thought we were rid of you for good.

Maxie: I see you all know her.

Me: Unfortunately yes. She was going to destroy the entire universe and we had to stop her and make her pay for her crimes. We clashed with a powerful Kamehameha Wave struggle with enough power to obliterate the entire Solar System 100 times and in the end, I killed her with that much power. It was one of the most memorable battles in my entire career. But it nearly ripped the whole planet apart.

Maxie: So I see.

Old Witch of Corruption: A shame that I'm not in my young form. But that will be easily fixed once I claim the Heart of Kandrakar for myself! (fires lightning blast at Will)

Nico jumped in front of the blast and deflected it back at her and it hit her.

Nico: I haven't had my shot at her yet.

Nico then flared up his Super Saiyan Aura and in a blinding flash of light he turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

Nico: I killed Phobos in this form and you won't win now.

Nico teleported and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach.

Nico: Nerissa, you have failed this entire universe!

Me: So has all of Team Magma. You guys face all of Team Magma. Maxie is mine.

The Bolton Siblings and the Orromov Sisters turned into their Gene Slammer forms.

Street Sharks: SHARK ATTACK!

We went at Team Magma and it was one helluva bloodbath.

Tabitha from Team Magma should be spared and sent to prison as well.

Tabitha (his Camerupt is using Lava Plume on Edzilla): Mess that brute up, Camerupt!

Edzilla (is unfazed by the Lava Plume): ED SMASH CAMEL! (hurls Camperupt at Tabitha, knocking them both out)

Old Witch of Corruption: (Spits out blood) You can never defeat me Nico.

Nico: You're just an arrogant old hag that should've stayed dead. DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star Dragonball on his bracelet lit up and Nico fired a powerful blast of lightning from his finger and Will did the same and the blasts combined and they hit her and exploded. She was completely obliterated in an instant and her evil spirit was sucked into the river of fire.

Nico: Go back to Hell and stay there you motherfucking bitch!

Nerissa was gone again. This time for good.

Will: Thanks Nico.

Nico: Anytime Will.

Maxie was shaking in fear.

Nico: You're actually scared of us, aren't you, Maxie? Don't worry. You'd have to be crazy not to be scared.

He tried to run but I blocked the door he was trying to head to.

Me: Going somewhere?

Lincoln fired blasts of powerful lightning and electrocuted several members and they exploded into blood and guts.

Laney slashed apart the members and grunts with plants and they exploded all over the place into piles of chlorophyll slop.

William and the Redemption Squad came and they joined in the fray.

William: It's combo time!

Xerneas: Lets get these freaks Snarl.

G1 Snarl: Me, Snarl agree.

G1 Snarl turned into his Stegosaurus form and Xerneas had a bow ready with an energy arrow and Snarl rolled like a spiked boulder.

Xerneas: LIFEFORCE HAMMER EXPLOSION!

Xerneas fired her arrow and it hit Snarl and he turned into a powerful hammer that went at the grunts of Team Magma faster than a bullet fired from a gun and it slammed into them and splattered their blood and guts all over the place. Yveltal fired his Oblivion Wing and the red ray turned most of the members of Team Magma to stone.

Nico: Nice work bro.

Yveltal: Thanks bro.

William: Our combo is next.

Rampage (G1): You got it William.

William fired a powerful blast of Earth from his blaster and Rampage turned into his rhino form.

William and G1 Rampage: EARTHQUAKE RHINO RAM!

The earth covered Rampage and turned him into a Rhinoceros of pure rock and he slammed into the stone members and shattered them into a million pieces.

Bubble Man: Lets finish them with our final smashes.

Lance (Pokemon): Okay. I'll start. FURY OF THE ELITE FOUR!

Lance fired a red blast of energy and fire and it hit the members and they all exploded into dust and blood.

Bubble Man (Mega Man): My turn! BUBBLEBURST EXPLOSION!

Bubble Man fired a powerful blast of soap and bubbles and they hit more members and they exploded all over the place. Now it was just me and Maxie.

Now it was just me and Maxie.

Me: Now you are next Maxie.

(Mortal Kombat Theme Plays)

We stood ready and did Kung Fu poses and we began our fight. I blocked some of his moves and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and crotch. He was knocked down and blood was dripping from his mouth.

Me: You can run but you can't hide from me Maxie. Even if you escape from me you would still have to atone for your deeds.

Maxie: I would?

Me: Yep. That's right. You have zero respect for the lives of others Maxie. And you have no intention of changing do you? You're just going to go on hurting people even if they are from Team Aqua.

Maxie: Not true! I'm a changed man I swear! I would never hurt a person.

He kicked at me and I blocked it.

Me: Nice try but that will be your last bluff.

Then I punched him in the stomach with devastating force and he belched up a huge amount of blood!

Me: YOU'RE FINISHED! IT'S OVER! NO MORE KILLING!

Maxie was in excruciating pain from the punch.

Me: How does it feel? Now you know how your victims felt when you ended THEIR lives!

I punched him in the face and unleash a flurry of ferocious fisticuffs on his face and dealt him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

Me: (Cups hands to the side) The time has come for atonement Maxie! KAAAAA! MEEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEEE!

Maxie knew that his life was done and that his death was upon him.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave right at him and it engulfed him and completely obliterated him in an instant. Nothing of him was left. When the smoke cleared, Maxie was dead.

Me: Flawless victory.

Nico: Teams Aqua and Magma, you both have failed this entire planet.

We cheered wildly at Team Aqua and Magma's defeat. Team Magma was now sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness

Lance: (To the Viewers) Never mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm or there will be Hell to pay.

Tabitha and Shelly and the remaining surviving members of Teams Aqua and Magma were thrown into our prisons where they will stay for all eternity. Nico caught a Porygon 2 and a Stantler during the battle. Trudy was now a member of the Bolton Family. She was adopted and it was a great day for her. The next target is going to be Team Plasma. The Alpha Ocean swept away Team Aqua with the Tide and The Omega Volcano blew Team Magma away. Soon the Delta Sky will Electrocute Team Plasma.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Team Magma and Team Aqua were the most strangest Teams of Pokemon. I can't believe that they were going to destroy each other to see who shall reign supreme. I was originally going to do Team Aqua but it was changed to a double-whammy and have both teams destroyed forever. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	697. Estate Invasion

It was a magnificent morning and Maria was just waking up.

Maria: (Yawns) Good morning, Horsea.

Horsea: Good morning Maria.

Maria: Lets go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat.

Maria picked up Horsea and they went down to the kitchen.

Lily: (Offscreen) I can't believe that Krabs did this to me!

Maria: Uh oh.

Me: (Offscreen) I just can't believe he almost pulled it off.

Maria opened the backyard door and she and Horsea found me and Lana scrubbing Lily in a washtub full of tomato juice.

Me: But the real question is how did he get a skunk down to the bottom of the sea in an attempt to get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?

Lily: That's what really has me stumped. Krabs is now as smart as Plankton but twice as dumb.

Lana: That nudist Krabs is a clever freak.

Maria came over.

Maria: What happened to you Lily?

Lily: I got sprayed by a skunk Krabs brought in while defending the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Now I know how Leni felt.

Maria: How can Krabs get a skunk down to the sea?

Lily: That's what really stupefies me.

Maria: What happened?

Lily: It all started yesterday.

FLASHBACK

The Flashback opens with the fist falling off the roof of a restaurant called the Crusty Crabnet. The Crusty Crabnet was the worst restaurant in Bikini Bottom and it serves the most disgusting food in all of the 7 seas. It took the place of the Chum Bucket. Krabs walks out on the roof and appears to be covering something in his wagon with an old rag.

Krabs: I'm ready, I'm ready! Ready to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula! Prepare to initiate plan number... hmmm... number. What's the number? Oh well. Who cares?

Krabs pushed the wagon and went down the ramp and went to the Krusty Krab.

Krabs: That formula will be mine!

[Krabs pushes the wagon across the street and into front doors of the Krusty Krab.]

Krabs: [driving through the customers] Out of my way, meatheads! Move it, move it, move it! [rings the bell at Karen's cash register] Hey there, snazola! I have a present for you all. Say hello to... Mr. Stinky!

[Krabs takes of the rag and reveals a skunk named Mr. Stinky. The customers think Mr. Stinky is a cat and look at it in awe.]

Krabs was waiting outside.

Krabs: That's right, everyone. Gather in real close. [pulls out remote] Time to trigger the stench! [pushes button] Yoink!

Lily: What's everyone looking at?

Pearl: That cute kitty that Krabs brought in.

Lily saw the skunk and gasped in sheer horror.

Lily: That's not a cat! THAT'S A SKUNK!

Pearl: What's a Skunk?

Lily: The stinkiest animal in the world! They smell so horrible that it'll make your stomach turn inside out!

[The siren on Mr. Stinky's helmet lights up and the helmet lets in a bumble bee. Mr. Stinky gets really scared and then Lily jumped in front of Mr. Stinky's behind as he sprays fumes of his horrible smell all over Lily and the Krusty Krab. The customers including Squidward and Pearl couldn't take the smell and ran out of the restaurant. The fumes went into the kitchen where Lily's Shadow Clone was flipping Krabby Patties.]

Lily: Huh? [tries to wave away the fumes with her spatula] No, no, no, no, no, no!

[The Krabby Patties get engulfed with the fumes.]

Lily: Not the patties! I'll save you!

[Lily's clone inhales the fumes with her nose. But because the stench smelled so terrible, it teared up and vanished in a puff of smoke. SpongeBob, disturbed by the noise, comes out of his office.]

SpongeBob: What's all the racket out here?

[SpongeBob sniffs the air. But when he smelled the skunk fumes, his eyes turned green and popped like balloons. The customers continue to panic outside as the HAZMAT Unit condemns the restaurant so they can rid the horrible smell. SpongeBob and Lily run out with fumes all over them. A firefighter sprays the fumes off of them with a hose. But Lily still smells horrible.]

Lily: Mr. SquarePants, are you alright? What happened?

SpongeBob: I don't know. My eyes were burning! All I saw was a red body and a pair of pinchers... [pauses] Krabs! [Lily gasps] He's still in there! Alone! With the secret formula! He could be doing anything with it! [grabs Lily] He could be reading it!

Lily: Not if I have anything to say about it Mr. SquarePants!

Lily pulled out a noseplug and put it on her nose.

Lily: (Nasally) Ok, I'm going in!

SpongeBob: Good luck, Lily!

[Lily walks back into the restaurant and, using her hand, waves some of the fumes away for her to see where she's going. Mr. Stinky eats the bumble bee and didn't notice Lily sneaking past him. Lily makes it to SpongeBob's office and sees Krabs planting dynamite sticks around the safe.]

Lily: You overgrown sack of meat!

Krabs: I hope you like percussion, Lily. Because these drumsticks really go bongo you stupid girl! [laughs]

[Krabs went away from the safe and ignites the dynamite sticks with a battery on SpongeBob's desk, creating a loud explosion. Lily shields herself. As the smoke clears, the safe opens. But much to Krabs' chargin, there is another safe inside.]

Lily: What? The old safe in the safe routine?

[Lily grabs Krabs and pins him to the wall.]

Lily: Here's another routine! You're the meat in my knuckle sandwich!

Krabs: I'm not hungry!

[Lily pulverizes Krabs all over the place with a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs until he was a splattered mess all over the wall.]

Lily: Eww. [Throws away claw] Mr. SquarePants!

[SpongeBob comes in with his right arm on the spot where his nose is.]

SpongeBob: Great job Lily. I see the problem.

[SpongeBob regrows his right arm. He and Lily use a pizza spatula to scoop Krabs off of the wall. SpongeBob opens the window and he and Lily fling Krabs out with their spatulas. Meanwhile, the HAZMAT Unit takes Mr. Stinky out of the restaurant, puts him in a basket tied with balloons, and lets him float back up to the surface. However, the wind blows the balloons and makes the basket go the other direction. The basket floats into Bikini Bottom where Mr. Stinky sprays his fumes once more. The Bikini Bottomites frantically scream and run around as the horrible smell drives them crazy. Back in the restaurant, Lily blows the fumes out with a fan.]

Lily: Whew! That was close.

SpongeBob: Whew! That was too close Lily. Great job. Three more safes and he would've had the secret formula.

[SpongeBob unlocks the second safe.]

SpongeBob: Looks like I'm gonna have to beef up security around here.

Lily: How are you gonna do that Mr. SquarePants?

[SpongeBob pushes the buttons on the third safe and opens up, revealing a steel container inside. SpongeBob takes it out and puts it on his desk.]

SpongeBob: I'm gonna need you to do me a big favor Lily.

Lily: What is it sir?

[SpongeBob pushes the buttons on the container and it opens up, revealing the bottle with the secret formula inside.]

SpongeBob: [gives Lily the bottle] Take this home with ya and hide it while I reevaluate my security situation. I'm actually gonna have Krabs think it's at my house.

Lily takes the bottle and winks at SpongeBob.

Lily: Yes sir Mr. SquarePants. But how do you know it will be safe from Krabs at your house?

SpongeBob: Oh I know Krabs is as stupid as Plankton is. He'll think it's still here! His tiny brain is incapable of the kind of abstract thinking that is required for reflection. Or thoughtful reasoning and deduction. He cannot ruminate.

[As SpongeBob talks to Lily, the claw Krabs lost was recording everything and Krabs was listening from outside.]

SpongeBob: [voiceover] He cannot define the hypothesis. He's a tired clown. He'll never know it's in my house!

Krabs: [gets an idea] Oh, you're right, Professor Sponge Cake! I'm much too simple-minded to look there! [laughs]

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lily: I put the Krabby Patty Formula Bottle in the safe after I got home. Now here I am in a washtub full of tomato juice.

Me: That's really clever. He'll be sent on a wild goose chase.

Lana: That is very clever sis.

Maria: It sure is. But I think we need to defend the Krabby Patty Formula as well.

Me: That's a good idea. You better head down to SpongeBob's house and get to helping him.

Maria: Good idea. Horsea, do you want to come with me to visit SpongeBob?

Horsea: Sure.

Maria and Horsea ate breakfast and they headed down to Bikini Bottom.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) In the bottom of the sea.

* * *

SpongeBob was having breakfast and his doorbell rang. He went to the door and answered it.

SpongeBob: Oh hey Maria.

Maria: Hey, Spongebob. I hope you don't mind me and Horsea being here to defend the formula?

Maria winked at SpongeBob because Lily told her.

SpongeBob: Sure Maria.

Maria: Thanks.

SpongeBob: Now remember, Gary. I'm entrusting you and Maria with the secret formula.

Gary: Meow.

Maria: You got it SpongeBob! (Salutes)

Horsea: You can count on us sir.

Spongebob: Gary, you be good to Maria and Horsea while I'm gone.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Stay sharp, Gary. Don't let anyone inside.

Gary: Meow.

Maria: Yes sir!

SpongeBob: Bye, Gary! Bye Maria! Bye Horsea.

[Krabs is behind a rock, watching SpongeBob, Maria, Horsea and Gary.

Krabs: Oh man. I didn't expect Maria and Horsea to be with SpongeBob. Oh well. I'll stick with my original plan.

[He sees SpongeBob leave his home to work at the Krusty Krab. Krabs laughs and comes up with a plan. Inside SpongeBob's house, Gary, Maria and Horsea guards the door until they hears a knock.]

Gary: Meow.

Maria: I have a feeling I know who that is.

[Gary answers the door and they sees Krabs in the disguise as a salesman. Krabs gently pets Gary, but Gary growls angrily at him.]

Krabs: Why, hey there, little fella! Is SpongeBob.. [clears throat] I mean your master at home? Eh, perhaps I could just come inside for a minute and demonstrate our fine snail products.

[Krabs opens his case and shows snail care products.]

Krabs: Shell polish, slime deodorant, chew toys...

Gary: Meow!

Maria: Hi-YAH! [Maria kicks Krabs in the stomach and sends him flying and she slams the door.] Nice try Krab-cakes.

Gary meow laughs.

French Narrator: Moments later...

[Maria, Horsea and Gary are seen reading the paper on SpongeBob's couch, until they hears the doorbell ringing.]

Gary: Meow?

Horsea: That's probably Krabs again.

[Gary answers the door and they see Krabs disguise as a girl scout selling cookies.]

Krabs: Hello, good people! I'm selling Sweetie Patrol cookies! We have a lovely assortment of fungi and algae flavors. [holds out a list.] How many delicious boxes can I put you down for? If you order ten boxes, I'll qualify for my bottom-dweller badge. If you order a hundred boxes, I'll get my bling-bling badge. You know, you should hide these from your roommate. She'll eat all of them. [regular voice] If you show me your best hiding place, I'd be happy to help.

[It's soon shown that the sofa was pushed outside of the house with Krabs on it.]

Maria: Seriously? I used to be Meta Human criminal. How stupid do you think I am?

[Gary slams the door. Krabs got so mad, he threw the cookie box on the ground and the box exploded.]

KRABOOOM!

They heard the explosion inside the house.

Maria: He must've put nitroglycerin in those cookies.

Horsea: Sounds like it.

Krabs: [dazed] Note to self: Nitroglycerin is not a substitute for vanilla extract. [his claws are blown to dust and he faints]

French Narrator: More moments later...

[Gary is seen growling at the window where he spots Krabs making faces at him. Gary comes out of the house.]

Gary: Meow?

Maria: Gary, no! It's a trap!

In Spongebob's house, Maria took off her outer clothes and was in her aqua blue one piece swimsuit.

Maria (to Gary and Horsea): You two are wondering why I'm in my swimsuit right now. Well, I'm about to do some gymnastics and my swimsuit is close to a leotard.

Horsea: Okay.

Outside, Maria did some awesome acrobatic and gymnastic moves. She did all kinds of cartwheels, jumping jacks, vault jumps and even handstands.

Horsea: Nice gymnastic moves, Maria!

Horsea: Thanks Horsea.

Then they heard a crash.

Maria: What was that?

Horsea: Krabs must've gotten inside.

Gary: Meow!

[As Gary slithered by his litter box, Krabs was hiding in the ceiling. Gary looked suspiciously at his litter box, but continues looking for Krabs.]

Krabs: [Jumps down from the ceiling] Now, where is that secret formula?

[Krabs runs into the living room]

Krabs: Where is it? Where is it? Gotta be here somewhere.

[Krabs knocks down a table with a plant.]

Krabs: Nothin' in there. [sees one of the hooks on SpongeBob's decoration] Ooh, look at that.

[Krabs grabs the hook and pops SpongeBob's chair. He knocks over the table and looks in the shellphone.]

Krabs: Hello!

[His voice echoes. Krabs jumps on the wall and rips the wallpaper off.]

Krabs: Where the barnacles is it?

[Krabs rips the floor and sees nothing underneath.]

Krabs: Where is it? Where is it? I know you're in here! You're not foolin' anybody! I went to college!

[Krabs runs into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and jumps up and down to find the formula. He climbs on the stove and knocks over the fridge. Then he knocks over the stove, walks through the pipe and went into the cupboards.]

Krabs: Nope, nope, nope.

[As he is searching, he throws some dishes, kitchen appliances, and a huge trash can. He comes out with a turkey baster. Krabs thought that the baster could come in handy and puts it in his pocket. Gary is napping in SpongeBob's room until he hears the commotion from downstairs.]

[He goes to see what's making the noise. Krabs manages to hide himself from Gary. Once the coast is clear, he runs upstairs to SpongeBob's room. Maria, Horsea and Gary spot Krabs going upstairs and shutting the door. Krabs searches through SpongeBob's room to find the formula.]

Maria: He's inside and is in SpongeBob's room.

[A light bulb pops out from Gary's eye and lights up, giving Gary an idea on how to catch Plankton.]

Horsea knew Gary had an idea.

[Krabs comes out of SpongeBob's room and heads downstairs. On his way down, he slips on Gary's slime, lands and bounces off a mattress and gets flown into the ceiling fan. The fan spins him around and throws him through the basketball net. Krabs falls through the pipe and lands on a record player. Maria, Horsea and Gary snicker as they caught Krabs into their trap. The player spins Krabs around until he gets extremely dizzy. The player flies Krabs onto a board and he lands on a puddle of glue where he gets stuck. The bowling ball on the stool rolls down and board, lands on Krabs head and he shatters into a thousand pieces, which rolls across the floor, and hits ten flower pots like knocking down bowling pins. Then a small vacuum cleaner comes out, sucks up the dirt and broken pottery, and traps crabs inside. Krabs pops out of the vacuum gasping for air.]

Krabs: Alright, Snail! Let's go! Just you and me!

Gary: Meow!

Krabs: Put 'em up! Put 'em up!

[Gary fights Krabs with his eye stalks. During the fight, Krabs notices an opening in Gary's shell.]

Krabs: Of course! What a fool I've been!

Maria (sees Krabs reaching into Gary's shell): What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to molest Gary?!

Maria punches Krabs in the face and kicks him in the crotch and then she and Horsea and Gary pulverized Mr. Krabs all over the place with ferocious fury.

[It wasn't long until SpongeBob returned home from work.]

SpongeBob: Gary, I'm home!

[SpongeBob gasps in shock to see that his house is completely demolished.]

SpongeBob: What happened here? [gasps] My first Krabby Patty! I had it bronzed! Oh, and I was gonna give that to my grandchildren! [gasps] My Mermaid Man collectible underpants! Oh, I could've worn them a thousand more times! [gasps] My glass of water! [teary] I was gonna drink that!

Maria: Hey SpongeBob. Krabs here got inside and he fell for our trap.

SpongeBob: Good work Maria. You, Horsea and Maria did a great job.

Maria: This is probably the first time that I've defeated a bad guy by myself.

SpongeBob: It sure is.

Gary: Meow.

Horsea: You were awesome Maria.

Krabs was a broken, battered and completely mangled up mess.

Maria: To quote a friend of mine, Krabs, you have failed this city!

They laughed.

Patrick came in.

Patrick: Hey SpongeBob what's with all the ruckus?

SpongeBob: Krabs here broke in.

Patrick: That sweaty former boss of yours!?

Maria: No this is a different version of Krabs.

Maria picked him up and threw him right back towards the Crusty Crabnet.

Maria: Our wild goose chase worked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: It sure did. You all did a great job.

Maria: Thanks SpongeBob.

Horsea: This was so awesome.

Patrick: (To the Viewers) Uhh. I got nothing.

* * *

Back home, Maria and Horsea told us what went down.

Lily: Our little wild goose chase paid off.

Maria: It sure did and Krabs never suspected a thing.

Horsea: He fell for it every step of the way.

Maria: He sure did.

William: Had a good time at Spongebob's, Maria?

Maria: I sure did. Krabs should learn that he can't fool a former villain. Especially one that was a Metahuman.

William: True. So, what Shen Gong Wu do you think we'll find next?

Maria: We'll have to wait and see. And something tells me that there are some people searching for the Wu as well.

We then see in the sky a large dragon flying through the clouds with 4 people riding on it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Pineapple Invasion is one of my favorite episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants of Season 9 and it was funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think

See you all next time.


	698. The Freak Named Gill Moss

It starts at the estate. There was an explosion and it showed that me, Courtney and Nico were practicing in the training yard. I fired a massive blast of fire at a training statue that looked like Frieza. It hit it and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, The statue was completely incinerated.

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire at a statue that looked like Phobos and Nerissa and they hit them and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The statues were incinerated. Courtney fired powerful blasts of fire from her hands and they hit statues that looked like all the losers of Total Drama and incinerated them in powerful explosions.

Courtney: That was so awesome!

Me: It sure was.

Courtney: Let me see if I can do this move.

I made a statue of Scott and Courtney clapped her hands and a thunderous blast of fire exploded towards the statue in a powerful blade of fire and it hit the statue and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, the entire statue was completely incinerated into ash.

Me: That was awesome Courtney!

Courtney: It sure was.

Me: Lets take a rest.

We did so.

Nico: Hey J.D. One thing still puzzles me.

Me: What's that Nico?

Nico: Why would Zira have such an incredible hatred towards Simba and all of the Pridelands?

Me: (Sigh) Because Simba banished Zira and her family from the Pridelands for their loyalty to Scar.

Nico: Why?

Me: After Scar was defeated and deposed, Simba became the true king of the Pridelands. But Zira told Simba he could not rule the Pridelands because Scar chose her son Kovu to be his successor.

Courtney: But Scar was never the real king.

Me: That's exactly right and that's the same thing Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead she attacked Simba. But Simba won that fight very quickly. But after that he had no choice. He had to banish Zira and her family from the Pridelands. Forever.

Nico: That is awful.

Me: Yeah. But Zira swore revenge. She vowed to overthrow Simba and reclaim the Pridelands in the name of Scar.

Nico: That is a nightmare! I can't believe her heart was filled with that much hatred and evil.

Courtney: It disgusts me.

Me: Me too Courtney.

Lynn then came out.

Lynn: Guys we got trouble.

Me: Lets go.

We went into the estate.

* * *

Inside the Estate we went to the computer. We saw a massive spike in radiation at a camp in the middle of southern Iowa.

Me: This isn't good. The satellites are showing a concentrated spike of radiation in southern Iowa.

Vince looked at the location and he saw that it was in a camp that was all too familiar to him.

Vince: I know that camp. That's a camp that was shut down 10 years ago due to an illegal radioactive waste dumping operation. That's Camp Wannaweep.

But when Ron Stoppable heard that name, he had a panic attack.

Kim: Guys. Ron has a majorly bad history with that camp. He once went to that camp.

Ron: I have an old enemy that went there.

FLASHBACK

Ron: (Narrating) **His name was Gil Moss and he was the worst ever bully to me and all of the camp. He was swimming in the lake and it smelled really funny and looked weird. I traded for my spot in swimming for his spot in arts and crafts. We never saw him again until 2 years ago. He was now a swamp monster mutant gillman called Gill Moss. He added another L to his name. He swore to get revenge and swore to stop at nothing to kill me.**

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: Boy this guy must be a freak.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Me: It shows that there's a Dark Orb there.

J.D. 2: And there's a Shen Gong Wu as well.

Me: Really? Which one?

J.D. 2: The Orb of Tornami. It's a blue ball that fires a massive stream of water at the target.

Me: Cool! Well we're not gonna get the job done just by sitting here. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Camp Wannaweep.

* * *

We arrived at Camp Wannaweep and it was a total cesspool. The cabins were all covered in moss and disgusting plants and all kinds of rotten features. There was a lot of Radiation in the area. My Geiger Counter was clicking like crazy.

Me: Whoa. This place is a dump.

Vince: It sure is.

Me: First lets find the Orb of Tornami.

J.D. 2: I can lead the way.

Me: How do you plan to do that?

Then a red laser beam fired out of my E crest in the middle of my forehead and it was leading the way to the Orb of Tornami.

Me: That is cool! It's like Ren's compass on the planet Mer.

We followed the laser and it lead to a tree by the lake.

Me: The laser is pointing to this tree.

I went to the tree and in a hole in the tree there was a nest with eggs and it also had the Orb of Tornami.

Me: There it is.

I grabbed the orb and jumped down.

Me: Here it is guys. The Orb of Tornami.

Lola: That's it? It looks more like a blue ball.

Laney: Lola, Looks can be deceiving.

Lola: Oh.

Then we heard some geese flying above the lake. Then suddenly we saw an unexpected surprise when we saw a massive shark jump out of the water and try to grab the geese! The geese flew away!

Me: WHOA! DID YOU ALL SEE THE SIZE OF THAT SHARK!?

Vince: That had to be the biggest shark ever!

Lisa: That's because that particular kind of shark was a prehistoric shark called _Charcarodon Megalodon._

We gasped when we heard that name.

Me: The Megalodon!? But that's impossible!

Nicole: Those sharks died out 2.6 million years ago. They lived 35 million years ago!

Nico: How can a giant prehistoric shark like that survive after being dead for 2.6 million years?

Then we heard an all too familiar voice

?: That's because it's one of my creations.

Me: I know that voice!

The Heartless that came out of the shadows looked like a humanoid piranha with an aura of dark fire.

John: Paradigm!

Terroristic DNA Piranha: Did you miss me, Street Sharks?!

Me: So you are the one that created this giant Megalodon!

Terroristic DNA Piranha: Yes. Meet Big Toothess. My largest creation ever!

Me: You make me sick Paradigm!

Stacy: You also are the one that ruined my little sisters life!

Olga: And our lives as well!

Trudy saw the shark and then she somehow got a psychic and aura feeling and she knew who's it was.

Trudy: Valerie, is that you?!

Edzilla: ED SMASH SHARK! (punches Big Toothess)

Me: Trudy do you know who that shark is?

Trudy: I do. She's my big sister Valerie.

Stacy: I remember you told me all about Valerie. She disappeared after your biological parents were killed.

?: I see you all like my friend.

We then saw a freak of nature come out and it was a scaly gill man with red eyes.

Ron: Gill Moss!

Gill Moss: Ron Stoppable. Long time no see!

Ron: Way too long. I mean, you and I have only fought each other at last only two times.

Gill Moss: That's because it took me so long to regain my mutant form!

Me: Boy you are a Freak!

Bonecrusher (BW): This guy is ugly and a monster.

Gill Moss: You killed my father!

Me: Who is your father?

Gill Moss: Paradigm.

We were shocked.

Terroristic DNA Piranha: I just want to say that Gill is the son I always wanted.

Gill Moss: Thanks!

G1 Silverbolt: A Heartless for a father? I'm surprised there isn't a Heartless for Gill's mother as well.

Terroristic DNA Piranha (sighs): I never was interested in getting married. I was too caught up in my work for that kind of thing.

Me: (Quietly to Nico) From all accounts you think he's gay?

Nico: (Quietly) No idea.

Lori: That is literally the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.

Me: Now it's time for us to get rid of you freaks for good.

Ron: K.P., there's only one way we can beat Gill.

Kim (eyes widens): Waiit. You don't mean...

Ron: Yeah! I have to get mutated into a beaver again.

Kim: Ron, we don't even know if the slime will turn you into that form again. It might turn you into something more savage!

Ron: We can worry about the consequences later! Now, let's get some mutagen on me!

Me: And I can give you the power to change at will Ron. Lets get them!

STREET SHARKS: SHARK ATTACK!

The Bolton Siblings and the Orromov Sisters transformed and we went at them. I punched the Terroristic DNA Piranha in the face and knocked him down.

Slammu: (Echoing) SEISMIC SLAM!

Slammu slammed the ground with a powerful punch and the ground shook violently and Gill Moss fell down. He fired a blast of mutagenic ooze and it hit Ron and turned him into a beaver. He was all fury and he had a beaver tail.

Ron: YEAH! Now we're talking.

Motormaster: That's a nice look on you, Ron.

Ron: Thanks Motormaster.

Then 4 figures and a dragon swooped in out of nowhere and they punched Gill Moss with a ferocious fury of fisticuffs. They revealed themselves and we saw a young Xiaolin Monk boy, a Mexican Boy, A Japanese girl with purple hair and blue eyes and a Texan boy and a Long Dragon.

Me: Wow! That was impressive.

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. I am Omi, student of Master Fong and Xiaolin Warrior of Water.

Raimundo: I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Warrior of Wind.

Kimiko: I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Warrior of Fire.

Clay: (Southern Accent) And I'm Clay Bailey. Xiaolin Warrior of Earth.

Me: (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you all.

Gill Moss (sees the Xiaolin Warriors): Nice move bringing more of your friends, Stoppable.

Ron: I only met them just now.

Gill Moss (sarcastically): Sure. Stay right there. I'll be right back after I deal with these 4!

I swooped in and kicked him in the face.

Me: You are not gonna get to them on my watch you freak!

Gill Moss: So you're looking for the Orb of Tornami, huh? Well, I just happen to have it in my possession.

Omi: Then please, give it to us!

Kimiko: Trust us. It's more safer in our hands.

Gill Moss: Sure. But only after you kill Stopabble and his friends.

Clay: Now, hold on there. You're asking us to kill fellow heroes.

Raimundo: Yeah! We're not that desperate for the Orb.

Dojo: In fact, now that I think about it, my Shen Gong Wu sense isn't directed towards you.

Me: That's because I have it.

I pulled out the Orb of Tornami.

Me: Omi, I know this is weird but we also have found some of the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi: You'll have to tell us about how you got them.

Me: I plan to Omi. But first we have a monster to kill and a mutated radioactive freak to throw in prison for all eternity.

Kimiko: Okay.

Gill threw fired another blast of ooze at Jab. But he was unaffected.

Jab (laughs): Sorry. But I'm already a mutant right now!

I kicked Gill Moss in the face and knocked him out and we tied him to a metal pole.

Me: You stay here while we deal with your asshole pedophile of a father.

We went at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and I punched him in the face.

Laney slashed him in the face with a plant sword laced with sulfuric acid and it poisoned him.

Jelzap fired a powerful blast of lightning at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and electrocuted him with 500 billion volts of electricity. Lightwire fired a powerful rainbow light blast from her lure and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOM!

Cybershark jumped out of the water.

Cybershark: Cybershark MAXIMIZE!

Cybershark transformed and he fired Hammerhead Missiles at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Transquito: Transquito TERRORIZE!

Transquito Transformed and fired a missile at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Cybershark: Lets try out our new upgrades.

Transquito: You got it.

Cybershark: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Cybershark's back and out came 6 tentacles that had laser blasters on the ends.

Transquito: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Transquito's back and his Mosquito Wings spread out and became powerful butterfly wings.

Cybershark: This is an amazing upgrade!

Transquito: It sure is. Lets see what they can do.

Cybershark fired powerful green lasers from the tentacles and they all hit the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and exploded with incredible power in a huge cloud of green smoke and fire.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Transquito: My turn!

Transquito's wings ignited with a massive amount of pure fire and he flew at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with Mach 10 speed and he went so fast that he set the ground and the grass on fire and he flew past him with blazing speed and fire exploded all around him.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Oh that is so cool!

Nico: Lisa and Nicole and all the Transformers did a great job.

Optimus Primal: They sure did. Time to help out too. Optimus Primal MAXIMIZE!

Optimus Primal transformed.

Me: Time for us to lend a hand too. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my right arm and Quickmix's Cement Mixer Blaster formed and opened.

Me: Nice! It's Quickmix's Cement Chamber blaster!

Quickmix: (Irish Accent) That's right lad. Use it well.

Me: With pleasure.

I fired a powerful laser blast from it and it hit the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Nico: Time for some extreme speed. DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Nico's Device and his ankles were now equipped with ultra powerful jet boosters.

Nico: Oh wow! It's Cybertron Megatron's Engine Boosters. Lets see what these can do.

Nico activated them and flew at Mach 20 speed and he slammed into the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with devastating force and a Mach 20 sonic boom slammed into him and exploded with unbelievable power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Me: Wingsaber, Leobreaker, lets link up.

Wingsaber: You got it J.D.

Leobreaker: Lets do it.

Wingsaber transformed into an awesome flying jet backpack and he went onto me and Leobreaker went onto my right arm.

Me: J.D. KNUDSON, FLYING SONIC CLAW MODE!

Me: Oh this is so awesome!

Wingsaber: It sure is. Now lets do this.

Me: You got it. AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Wingsaber and his jet nose became a powerful plasma cannon.

Me: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Leobreaker and his claws fliped forward.

Me: Lets go!

We flew at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and he fired his DNA Helix Laser blaster at me and I fired the plasma cannon and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Using the cover of the smoke from the explosion, I popped out of the smoke and slashed him and sent him skyward by kicking him into the air and fired another plasma blast and it hit him and exploded.

G1 Silverbolt: Time for some combos.

Sonic: You got it.

G1 Silverbolt turned into a concorde jet.

G1 Silverbolt: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his jet engines and missile launchers popped out.

Sonic: Time for some speed power. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and he got powerful jet boosts on his feet. G1 Silverbolt fired his missiles and Sonic ran at Hypersonic Speed.

G1 Silverbolt and Sonic the Hedgehog: HYPERSONIC MISSILE THRASH!

Sonic and the missiles went at hypersonic speed and they slammed into the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

G1 Silverbolt: Now that was awesome!

Sonic: Paradigm is a much bigger slow-mo than ever.

Motormaster: Time for our combo. CYBER KEY POWER!

Motormaster turned into a Semi-truck and trailer and the Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the trailer and out came airplane wings and engines.

Bowser Jr. went into his clown car.

Bowser Jr.: Lets make this fun. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of Bowser Jr.'s clown car and out came his boxing gloves. But they were bigger than before and they had spikes grow on them. Missile launchers also popped out of the car.

Bowser Jr.: This is awesome!

They flew at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha. Motormaster fired lasers and missiles and Bowser Jr. had his boxing gloves at rapid pace.

Motormaster and Bowser Jr.: MISSILE FISTICUFF ASSAULT!

The missiles hit the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and exploded and the boxing gloves from Bowser Jr.'s clown car punched him all over the place and pulverized him into dust.

Laney: Lets get him Mossman!

Mossman: You got it Laney.

Laney called forth Evil Seed's plant monsters and they screeched with powerful bloodlust and they went at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and they bit him and threw him into the ground. Laney called forth some Plant Tyrannosaurus creatures and they fired deadly barbs at him.

Mossman fired a massive wave of green plants and flowers.

Laney and Mossman: THE SEEDS OF NATURES FURY!

The plants combined and slammed into the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and they hurt really bad.

Mossman: That was very clever using Evil Seed's powers Laney.

Laney: Thanks Mossman. I learn very fast.

Lana: Lets freeze and smack him Ron.

Ron: You got it Lana.

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and it froze the Terrorizing DNA Piranha in a ball of pure of ice. Lana kicked the ball of ice to Ron.

Ron: SERVICE!

Ron smacked the ice ball up into the air.

Lana and Beaver Ron: ICY VOLLEYBALL SLAM!

Beaver Ron went up into the air and smacked the ice ball towards the ground and it shattered and the Terrorizing DNA Piranha.

Rattrap: Now it's our turn! Rattrap MAXIMIZE!

Rattrap transformed.

Rattrap: Time to test my new upgrades. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his blaster and out came two more blasters.

Rattrap: Oh this is amazing!

Lisa: It's time to turn this DNA Mutant into Primodial Ooze.

Lisa made a powerful blaster that fires primodial slime and she and Rattrap fired their blasters.

Rattrap and Lisa: PRIMORDIAL BLASTSTORM ASSAULT!

The Blasts hit the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and destroyed his arms.

Lynn: Now it's our turn!

Teela: With pleasure Lynn.

Lynn formed a staff of pure molten magma and slammed it into the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with incredible force and burned him bad. Teela slashed him with her staff too.

Lynn and Teela: VOLCANIC STAFF STRIKE!

Lynn and Teela joined their staffs and struck the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with the pure ferocity of a volcano.

Me: Time to finish him off with a final smash!

Ron: You got it J.D. I'll start. BEAVERTAIL SMASH!

Ron grew his Beaver Tail to the size of a sofa and slammed it down on the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with devastating force.

Jab: This is for turning us into the Street Sharks! HAMMERHEAD CHOMP!

Jab bit the Terrorizing DNA Piranha with incredible force and bit off his legs.

Ripster: Lets finish this freak off with a grand finale final smash!

Shredgirl: Lets do it brothers and sisters!

Fast Flyfish: Yeah!

Ripster: POWER OF THE GREAT WHITE!

Jab: POWER OF THE HAMMERHEAD!

Streex: POWER OF THE TIGER SHARK!

Slammu: POWER OF THE WHALE SHARK!

Shredgirl: POWER OF THE SAWSHARK!

Mantaman: POWER OF THE MANTA RAY!

Shredimari: POWER OF THE OCTOPUS!

Jelzap: POWER OF THE SEA WASP!

Lightwire: POWER OF THE VIPERFISH!

Fast Flyfish: POWER OF THE FLYING FISH!

Spirits of the animals they were gene slammed with appeared.

Ripster: IT'S TIME FOR YOUR GENE-SLAMMING WAYS TO END PARADIGM!

Gene-Slammers: WRATH OF THE OCEAN!

The Spirits of the Sea went at the Terrorizing DNA Piranha and they slammed into him and completely vaporized him.

Terrorizing DNA Piranha: DAMN YOU STREET SHARKS!

They reverted back after the fight and Dr. Paradigm was thrown into the river of fire for all eternity.

Nico: And He Shall Smite the Wicked and Plunge them into the Fiery Pit!

Me: That was awesome!

John: Thanks J.D. It was really cool doing a Grand Finale Final Smash.

Stacy: It sure was. You were awesome Trudy.

Trudy: Thanks big sis. Now we have to help Valerie.

Edzilla brought Big Toothess ashore and she was braced down. Trudy flew up to her with her flying fish wings spread. She was looking at Big Toothess in the eye and her face was reflected on it.

Trudy: Valerie it's me Trudy. Your little fish bug. Don't you recognize me?

Big Toothess then recognized Trudy all too well.

Trudy: J.D. you have to help her out.

Me: Okay. Here we go. Boys you may want to cover your eyes.

We did so after I snapped my fingers and Big Toothess was changing back to human. But when the transformation was done she was totally without clothes and she woke up. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

Valerie: What happened?

She saw us with our eyes covered and she saw that she was without clothes.

Valerie (covers her naked body): CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME SOME CLOTHES?!

Maria walked over.

Maria: I got you covered Valerie.

Maria put some clothes on for her. She gave her blue jeans, purple sandals, a purple summer shirt with shark teeth on it and a purple sleeveless trench coat. She also had a purple hair bow on.

Valerie: That's much better. I look awesome! Thanks Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Valerie.

Trudy: Valerie!

Trudy went over and hugged her sister.

Valerie: (Laughs) Trudy, my little fish bug! I missed you so much.

Trudy: I missed you so much sis.

Valerie: I missed you too.

Stacy: It's great to see you again Valerie.

Valerie: You too Stacy. I heard you disappeared a while back.

Stacy: Not just me Valerie. We have a lot to tell you.

We built a campfire and explained everything. Valerie was absolutely horrified.

Valerie: So I was turned into a thing called a Megalodon!?

Me: Yeah. It's an extinct prehistoric shark that lived 35 million years ago. Do you remember anything that happened before you turned into a Megalodon?

Valerie: The last thing I remember was walking along the beach.

FLASHBACK

Valerie: (Narrating) **I was walking along the beach of Fission City when I was suddenly hit by what looked like a tranquilizer dart. Right in my side. Then I was suddenly in excruciating pain. It was a pain unlike anything I've ever felt before.**

Valerie (holds her stomach in pain): What's happening to me?! Why am I in so much pain?!

Valerie: **Next thing I did was I dove into the sea and everything blacked out. I had no idea what I was doing and I wasn't in control of myself.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Valerie: And now here I am all better.

Stacy: That's awful what you went through. You aren't the only one Valerie. Me and my brothers were gene-slammed by Dr. Paradigm and his evil science.

Dayna: Yeah. Same with me and my sisters.

Yuna: It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Trudy: Yeah. It happened to me too.

Me: But we gave them the ability to transform at will.

Valerie: Is that happening to me as well?

Me: Yes. But your transformation has two stages. You can transform into half Megalodon or a full fledge Megalodon.

Valerie: That's awesome!

Trudy: I'm so happy to have my sister back.

Valerie: Me too.

Valerie was made a member of the Bolton Family. We went back to the estate and Lucy used Evil Lyn's staff and magic to strip Gil Moss of his mutant powers and we threw him into the Mariana Trench Prison for all eternity. His cellmate was Cain Marko A.K.A. Juggernaut.

Juggernaut: What are you in for?

Gil: Trying to kill Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: And you are gonna stay here for all eternity.

Nico: You are a disgusting freak Gil. You don't care about anyone but yourself.

Me and Nico: (In Unison) Gill Moss, You have failed this city!

Me: Well said.

Nico: Thanks.

We left the prison and Gil swore to get terrible revenge when he gets out. He wouldn't stop ranting. But with pitch black darkness 36,000 feet down and 16,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch at every corner, he will never be getting out. He will die if he does. During the fight Nico caught a Smeargle and a Hitmontop.

We also gave Ron the ability to transform into his Beaver Ron form at will.

Me: You all did really well.

Lisa: Thank you 2nd Elder Brother. This was an amazing fight.

Me: Yep and we destroyed Dr. Paradigm completely.

Nico: I have an idea for how we can safely use the Shen Gong Wu without fear of them being stolen.

Omi: Explain it to us.

Nico: Well, we can have Stewie and Lisa connect the Wu to devices. Then, we can use said devices to summon Shen Gong Wu in our possession to us no matter where we are. That way, we won't have to keep going back to the vault every time. What do you guys think?

Omi: I think that is a most impressive idea!

Clay: I agree there.

Me: That's a brilliant idea Nico. And I heard that you guys are all having problems with an evil group called the Heylin.

Raimundo: Yeah. They are our sworn enemies.

Me: We'll have to know more about them before we decide to take a course of action.

Kimiko: My favorite adventure was when you guys killed Mother Gothel the first time.

Shocker: To be fair, I was the one who delivered the finishing blow to her.

Elyon: Nope. I was the one who aged her to death. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Me: I think you both really socked it to her. But it was actually Lola that killed her the first time. We killed her twice.

Lola: Oh yeah. That is true. And she was a burned husk.

Kimiko: But she deserved it regardless.

Laney: She sure did Kimiko.

Me: Yep.

Ron: (To the Viewers) You mess with the laws of mother nature and there will be horrible consequences.

Me: You got that right Ron.

Now we have the Xiaolin Warriors with us to help us on our adventures. Valerie and Trudy were reunited after being separated.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Gill Moss was the strangest villain in the Kim Possible series. He was also a true freak of nature. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	699. A Much More Evil Queen

It starts in my room. I was getting dressed in fighter warrior clothes. I was wearing clothes like Gohan's except they were covered in stars. (Think of how Gohan's clothes looked in the Cell Games Saga)

Me: Perfect! I'm all set.

I went to the living room and I was ready.

Me: Okay. Are you ready guys?

Lincoln: I'm always ready for anything J.D.

Me: Me too buddy. Lets head to Master Fung's temple.

We were off to China.

* * *

CHINA

* * *

We arrived at the Temple of Dashi. It was a magnificent Xiaolin Temple next to the Himalayan Mountains and we had to climb up a huge number of stairs to get to it.

Me: This is a lot of stairs. Lets get climbing.

We got to climbing and we climbed up a huge number of stairs and we were at a temple.

Me: Whew! What a climb.

Nico: Piece of cake.

Vince: That was a challenge.

Carol: I know.

Most of everyone was so tired that they were almost out of breath.

We went to the temple after a rest and we saw an incredible temple.

Me: Wow! This is an amazing temple.

Suddenly I heard someone fly through the air and I ducked and blocked a punch and a kick and I jumped and kicked him and he blocked me and uppercut me and I dodged and spun out of the way and got to the opposite side of him. I used an Ox Fist on him and he used a Tiger Claw and I used a Sun fist.

?: You used an Ox Fist and Sun Fist.

Me: And you used a Tiger Claw.

?: And I'll use others. Monkey Steals the Peach.

He went at me and knelt down and swiped at me with his hands and I jumped into the air.

Me: Countered by Dragon Sweeps His Tail!

I did a powerful leg sweep and it knocked him down and he flipped up and got back up.

Kimiko: (Offscreen) Master Fung wait!

The shadow lifted and it was Master Fung.

Me: Master Fung. (Kung Fu bow) It's an honor to meet you in person. I am J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Master Fung: You too J.D. I apologize for attacking you.

Me: All is forgiven Master Fung.

Master Fung: But how did you know all those techniques?

Me: I am Xiaolin like you. I was trained by the Xiaolin Master Sun Lin Xing of Tibet.

Master Fung: I see. You have come a long way J.D. How many years have you learned?

Me: This may be a shock to you all, but I was taught under an ancient technique that gave me 1,500 years worth of training done in just 3 days. It was no easy task but I triumphed.

Lincoln: Wow! J.D. that is so cool!

Laney: I didn't know you studied with the Xiaolin Monks.

Me: It took a great amount of patience and concentration. And I had to fight diligently.

Master Fung: I can tell.

Kimiko: J.D.

Me: Hey guys!

Clay: (Southern Accent) What brings y'all here?

Me: I decided to train in the art of the Xiaolin.

Master Fung: We are very gracious to have you have you here J.D.

Me: It's always an honor.

Master Fung: We are more than honored to give you a shot J.D. And to pass you must first get your first ever Shen Gong Wu.

Me: Actually about that sensei. I already found a bunch of Shen Gong Wu. We all did actually. I found the Thorn of Thunderbolt, The Kuzusu Atom, the Third-Arm Sash and the Orb of Tornami.

I showed them said Wu.

Lana: I found the Sword of The Storm.

Cleo: And I found the Wings of Tinabi.

Master Fung: So you did. Where did you find them?

Me: I found the Thorn of Thunderbolt in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. The Kuzusu Atom in Tanzania. The Third-Arm Sash in a fabric store in Gotham Royal York, and the Orb of Tornami in a tree near a polluted lake in Southern Iowa.

Cleo: I found the Wings of Tinabi in Australia.

Lana: And I found the Sword of The Storm during an Easter Egg hunt in Gotham Royal York Central Park.

Master Fung: I see. And who has been telling you about what the Shen Gong Wu can do?

Me: That is a very funny and complicated story.

I revealed what went down and how J.D. 2 knows everything and so much more.

Master Fung: I see. That is a most interesting story and adventure.

Me: It was.

Master Fung: Yes. And you have amazing experiences. Very well. I hereby name you J.D. Knudson, the Shoku Warrior of the Stars. And you are also the leader of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.

Me: I am honored sensei. I will not fail you. But I still have so much to learn now that I'm part of your temple.

Master Fung: That's quite all right. And here is your weapon Shen Gong Wu.

Master Fung went to a chest and he pulled out a special Shen Gong Wu wrapped in a cloth.

Master Fung: This is a very powerful Shen Gong Wu J.D. and it has the power to fire powerful blasts of solar plasma and they can obliterate anything. It's called...

Master Fung pulls off the cloth and it was a sword with a dark purple blade shaped like a scimitar's and it had the kanji for Star on the blade and a purple gem on the hilt and it was purple and gold with a dragon wrapped around it.

Master Fung: The Sword of the Hoshiryu.

Me: The Sword of The Star Dragon?

Master Fung: Yes. It's a very powerful Shen Gong Wu. And it's yours.

I picked it up and I could already feel its power.

Me: Thank you sensei.

I bowed in respect to him.

Me: Master Fung I have a question. Kimiko said something about a group of bad guys calling themselves the Heylin. What are they?

Master Fung: Ah yes. The Heylin are our most formidable adversaries and they want to destroy the entire universe.

Me: (Gasp) They pose that much of a threat!?

Master Fung: Indeed.

Me: Boy these guys sound like they are really bad news.

Lori: Literally no kidding.

Me: But we need to know more about them and kill them one at a time or if needed, throw them in prison forever.

Nico: I heard that Jack Spicer helped you guys several times in the past.

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) He sure did. He may be on the Heylin, but he has helped us a lot.

Me: So we'll have to spare him and decide his fate when we cross that bridge. At least he still has some honor. But we have to be prepared for the Heylin when they strike. Sensei I would like to train Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay in everything I know.

Master Fung: You have my permission to do so J.D.

Me: Thank you sensei.

I snapped my fingers and beamed the whole temple to the Estate grounds and we were back home.

Me: Okay lets get to work.

I trained Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay in everything I know and more. For 3 whole days we trained and it was a tough road. But we did it.

When we rested Raimundo came up to me.

Raimundo: J.D. how would you like to be in a Xiaolin Showdown?

Me: Sure Raimundo. I heard they were special contests. But I don't know how they work.

Omi went over the rules of it

To participate in the showdown, at least two warriors are needed, and they all must touch the item, person, or thing that they are fighting for at the same time. The warriors do not always have to touch the wanted item physically, as seen when Omi used his Shimo Staff to snag a sack of Shen Gong Wu in "The Return of Master Monk Guan". At least one Shen Gong Wu is often wagered for the Xiaolin Showdown, but this is not required, as seen in the showdown between Omi and Grand Master Dashi in "Days Past". Earlier in the series, the challenger decides what event is used to compete for the Shen Gong Wu, but now anyone can propose the challenge, even if they're a spectator.

The wagered Shen Gong Wu may be used in the Showdown, as well as any Shen Gong Wu that is not wagered but is conveniently on hand. The latter is considered cheating or at least morally questionable, but no rules exist that would disqualify someone who does this, since players such as the Sapphire Dragon or the Fearsome Four must be composed of Shen Gong Wu to exist. After the showdown, the winning warrior(s) then gets the contested item, person, or thing, as well as any other things that were wagered.

No rule prohibits modifications of Shen Gong Wu, forced use of it, unfairly manipulating the environment, spectator interference or attacking another player non-competitively. If the contest doesn't involve losing based on proximity to it, a player can leave the arena, either through flight or extradimensional travel. Fixed gambling plays are also not against the rules, and the "Xiaolin Showdown Dive" is written in the rules as a legitimate tactic.

It has never been shown what happens if a showdown challenge is denied, nor what happens if neither player accepts a proposed contest.

Me: Interesting. But this sounds like an awesome series of challenges. And I'm always up for a challenge.

Raimundo: Cool! Who can go first?

Eddy, Spiderman and William came in.

Eddy: We'll do it.

Spiderman: It sounds like a fun contest.

William: Lets do it.

Me: This is gonna be awesome! But there will be no wager as it's just a demonstration.

Raimundo: Right. Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

In a bright flash of light, the area changed and it turned into the infinite vastness of the cosmos and Eddy, Spiderman and William were still the same and Raimundo was wearing different clothes.

Raimundo: GONG YI TAN PAI!

Eddy, Spiderman and William were fighting Raimundo and he was really putting up a tremendous effort.

Lensay: Go, Daddy, go!

Eddy fired a blast of light and Spiderman fired webbing and Raimundo dodged it.

William fired a powerful blast of fire from his blaster.

Raimundo (pants): You guys are good.

William: Thanks, Rai.

Eddy: You're not too bad yourself.

Spiderman: Well, I don't like to brag but I do have enhanced reflexes.

Eddy fired a powerful blast of light and it hit a planet and exploded and then the three of them landed a powerful combo punch to his face and the challenge was over.

Spiderman: Did all three of us just win?

Me: You sure did Peter. Well done! That was awesome!

Raimundo: That sure was. Great job!

Luan: Yeah great job Eddy.

Eddy: Thanks my Queen of Comedy.

Then the Crime Alarm went off!

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we found trouble on the planet Animatron.

Me: The jungle planet Animatron is in trouble. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative.

We were off to Animatron.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2618.3: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to the Jungle Planet Animatron after we picked up a distress signal coming from the planet. Our scans show that there is also a Dark Orb on the planet and we are heading there to save it and destroy the dark orb and whoever has it.

Lincoln: So who do you think has the dark orb J.D.?

Me: That's what we intend to find out Lincoln.

Kimiko: This is so awesome being on your starship J.D.

J.D.: I know. It's been our vessel for traveling across the galaxy.

Clay: This is an amazing ship though.

Dojo: It sure is and it makes space travel easier.

Me: Yep.

Kimiko: Manaphy, have you ever used May's cold gun before?

May: No it's too dangerous.

Laney: J.D. we have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We saw the planet Animatron dead ahead.

Me: There it is. It's just as beautiful as I remember seeing it.

Lori: It sure is.

Clay: Wow. So that there is Animatron?

Me: Yep. It's the Jungle Planet and home of the Beast Transformers.

We landed on the planet and we came out.

Lana: I'll never forget landing here the first time. It was beautiful.

Me: Yeah.

We saw an evil looking castle on a huge hill that wasn't there the first time we landed and it was overflowing with pure negative energy. Lola knew something about the castle. She got a closers look and she gasped.

Me: What's wrong Lola?

Lola: J.D. that castle is the home of the evil immortal tyrant Queen Ravenna.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Me: The evil Immortal Tyrantess queen from Snow White and The Huntsman?

Lola: That's here.

Me: Oh man. This is really bad guys. This is really, really, really bad. This woman is really bad news.

Nico: I know. I watched the movie Snow White and the Huntsman and she is beyond pure evil.

Me: Yeah.

Ravenna is the daughter of an unknown sorceress whose home village was ravaged by a peasant king and found her way to the dark side by using unholy magic that her mother also practiced. At a young age she was abducted by a vicious master and the only power she wielded was her incredible beauty. Her brother, Finn, was her only ally and she used her beauty to seize multiple kingdoms. Ravenna's mother had given her a special enchantment to protect her from time, however she is forced to devour the life-force of young maidens. To become truly immortal Ravenna must consume the heart of Snow White the moment she becomes fairest in the land.

Ravenna has said that she has "lived many lives", meaning she was much older than she looked by the time of Snow White and the Huntsman. It appears she extended this enchantment to her younger brother and sister. Before taking Tabor, Ravenna seduced another King with her beauty and took her place as his Queen. One evening, when they were playing chess, Ravenna murdered the King and took his Kingdom. At the time, at least her younger sister was living with her, and they both attended the King's funeral. At the funeral, Ravenna noticed Freya smiling at the Duke of Blackwood and realizes that they were lovers. Ravenna later tried to tell her sister to leave the Duke because he was already engaged to another, and that he would leave her but she also tells her that she was carrying a child. Freya left the room, telling Ravenna that she did not know all and that the Duke would not leave her.

Freya later gave birth to a baby girl, but one evening, Ravenna asked the Magic Mirror who was the fairest in all the land. The mirror told her that she was, but that her sister's daughter would one day be even more beautiful than she was. Ravenna then tricked her sister into leaving the castle and then cursed the Duke of Blackwood to kill the child. When Freya returned, she was so grief-stricken, and with the belief the man she loved did this, revealed her ice powers and killed the Duke before collapsing into Ravenna's arms. Freya later left the Kingdom.

After the death of Snow White's mother, Queen Eleanor, her father, the Queen's widowed husband. King Magnus, became inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, he fought into battle and defeated an invading Dark Army of glass soldiers, then rescues a woman held captive from the Dark Army, who reveals her name to be Ravenna. King Magnus becomes so enchanted with her beauty, that he forgotten his broken heart for the first time and marries her the next day.

Just before the couple could consummate their marriage, Ravenna, who is in fact a powerful sorceress and the Dark Army's master, kills Magnus on their wedding night and usurps control of the kingdom. Snow White's childhood friend William and his father Duke Hammond escape the castle but are unable to rescue her, and she is captured by Ravenna's brother Finn, and locked away in the north tower of the castle for many years.

Tabor is ruined under Ravenna's rule as she periodically drains the youth from the kingdom's young women in order to maintain a spell cast over her as a child by her mother which allows her to keep her youth and beauty. When Snow White comes of age, Ravenna learns from her Magic Mirror that Snow White is destined to destroy her unless Ravenna consumes the young girl's heart, which will make her immortal. Ravenna orders Finn to bring her Snow White, but she escapes into the Dark Forest, where Ravenna has no power. Ravenna makes a bargain with Eric the Huntsman, a widower and drunkard, to capture Snow White, promising to bring his wife back to life in exchange.

The Huntsman tracks down Snow White, but when Finn reveals that Ravenna does not actually have the power to do what she promised, the Huntsman fights him and his men while Snow White runs away. When the Huntsman catches up with her, she promises him gold if he will escort her to Duke Hammond's castle. Meanwhile, Finn gathers another band of men to find her, and Duke Hammond and his son William learn that she is alive. William leaves the castle on his own to find her, joining Finn's band as a bowman.

Halfway to Duke Hammond's castle after the recent demise of her brother Finn, Ravenna shape-shifts as William and tempts Snow White into eating a poisoned apple, but is forced to flee when the Huntsman and William discover her. William kisses Snow White, whom he believes to be dead. She is taken to Hammond's castle. As she lies in repose, the Huntsman professes his regret for not saving Snow White, who reminds him of his wife, and kisses her, breaking the spell. She awakens and walks into the courtyard, and rallies the Duke's army to mount a siege against Ravenna.

Me: We won't let Ravenna get away with her crimes. She will pay for everything she has done in blood. I have a special treat for her. Lets go!

We went at the castle and it looked like a fortress created by the devil himself.

Me: Just looking at this castle sends shivers of fear down my spine.

Omi: Me too.

Laney: I can't believe that this castle is here.

Lucy: We have to make sure that Ravenna never terrorizes this world again.

Me: Lets go.

We went into the castle.

Eddy: Sorry, Lumpy. We want to take Raveena by surprise. So you'll have to take the stairs.

And with that, the rest of us went on the main path, leaving Edzilla by himself.

Edzilla (grumbles as he starts to walk up the stairs): Take the stairs. Take the stairs. (sees how many stairs there are) SO MANY STAIRS!

We flew into over the castle.

In the castle Queen Ravenna was sitting on her throne planning her next attack. Then a massive fiery explosion followed by a phoenix cry blasted in through the room and we landed.

We were facing QUEEN RAVENNA HERSELF!

Me: Queen Ravenna. At last we meet.

Ravenna: (British Accent) So you've all come Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I take it you've come to bow before me?

Me: No. We've come to kill you.

?: (French Accent) You'll have to get past me as well.

Omi: I know that voice.

Out came a strange plant creature. It was the demon plant Gigi!

Me: And what are you supposed to be? The Ugly Weed Patch?

Gigi: I am Gigi and I am a plant demon.

Gigi was unleashed 5,000 years ago and destroyed everything in his path. He was then stopped in an unknown way and locked away for good. But when Jack Spicer retrieved the Heylin Seed, he unleashed Gigi, who served Jack for a short while. After stealing a few Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin, Gigi turned on Jack and turned him into a plant. A while afterwards Omi and Raimundo looked after Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo, who had also been turned into plants. At the same time, the Moonstone Locust Shen Gong Wu revealed itself, which could be used to defeat Gigi. Gigi forced Jack to take him to the Shen Gong Wu's location via a swamp.

Raimundo and Omi arrived at the Wu's location, using the Crouching Cougar. Omi was soon turned into a plant, leaving Raimundo to get the Moonstone Locust. Gigi was then challenged to a Xiaoin Showdown, and Shen Yi Bu Dares Raimundo, wagering the Thorn of Thunderbolt and Reversing Mirror against the Falcon's Eye and Gills of Hamachi. Raimundo emerged victorious and used the Moonstone Locust to defeat Gigi, ending what could've happened 5,000 years ago.

Me: You are soon gonna be turned into mulch. Nico, you and the others will face Raveena. We'll take care of Gigi.

Ravenna: And he's not the only one.

A door opened and there was a shadowy figure.

The Heartless that appeared before us was a shadow of a familiar enemy.

Me: That voice.

Lori: Gisele Razor?!

Gisele's Heartless: Hello, Lori! Miss me?

Gisele's Heartless came out of the shadows and it was a creature that was half human and half scorpion. It was Gisele and she had her looked like how the Scorpion King did on the Mummy Returns.

Me: Wow! And I thought Dwayne Johnson looked good like that for a bad guy.

Lola: That is the ugliest heartless I've ever seen.

Raging NightmareScorp: You like it? I am more powerful than ever now.

Me: You always did love to hear yourself talk Gisele and the scorpion has always been a perfect creature for you.

Raging NightmareScorp (swings her tail at Lori): I don't know why you killed me in the first place. All I was doing was beating up another one of your enemies!

Lori (dodges tail): Ra's Al Ghul might still in prison but he's earned redemption for his mistakes! Plus, you beat him up all because he took the last tater tot!

Me: I've had it with you Gisele. It's time to rid the world of your evil ways once and for all.

I pulled out a gold scepter and it turned into a spear.

Me: The Spear of Osiris.

I went at the Raging NightmareScorp and stabbed her in her black heart.

Me: (In Arabic) العودة إلى الجحيم الكلبة. واتخاذ طرق سخيف معك! (Translation: Go back to hell bitch. And take your Fucking ways with you!)

She exploded into black dust and went into the river of fire.

Me: That was awesome!

Ravenna: NO!

Me: Now you will pay for your crimes Ravenna.

Ravenna's soldiers appeared.

KRABOOM!

Edzilla (bursts out of the wall): ED HATE STAIRS!

Air Raid (sweatdrops): Sorry about that, buddy.

Edzilla: Never make Ed walk up stairs again!

Nico called out his Jynx and it used its Draining Kiss on them.

Gigi threw seeds at us and our powers burned them and incinerated them.

Gigi: What!?

Me: Nice try you plant freak!

Gigi: What?! But you are supposed to turn into a plant!

Kimiko: That's the beauty of being with Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Not only does negative emotions make us stronger. But all of us are now immune to any disease or ailments. And now that I'm immune to your plant transforming pollen, let me just say that it's smells nice!

Gigi: That's impossible!

Kimiko (to the Demon Seed): You know what? Spicer might not be perfect but he's twice the human being you'll ever hope to be!

Me: Lets dance!

I went at Gigi and pulled out the Sword of the Hoshiryu.

Me: SWORD OF THE HOSHIRYU!

I swung it and a massive and powerful blast of fiery solar plasma shot out of it and it blew the whole castle apart with a huge fiery explosion that carried the power of a nuclear blast!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The castle was completely reduced to flaming rubble.

Me: Wow! What power!

Then Gigi regrew and revealed his true form: A gigantic Venus Fly Trap monster.

Elec Man: So that's the Demon Seed's true form?

Jynx (Pokemon): It looks scary!

Me: We're not through yet. Time for some heavy artillery. WE NEED THUNDER MEGAZORD POWER NOW!

The 5 Dinosaur Zords then arrived and lightning struck them and turned them into the Thunder Zords: A Red Dragon, A Black Lion, A Blue Unicorn, A Yellow Gryphon and a Pink Firebird.

The Red Dragon Transformed and the Lion, Unicorn, Gryphon and Firebird zords turned into armor and turned into the awesome Thunder Megazord! I was in the drivers seat of it.

Me: I've always wanted to try this.

Laney: Time for me to help out.

Laney held out three animal crystals. A white one with a wolf in it, a purple one with a hammerhead shark in it and a green one with an alligator in it. She put them in a flute.

Laney: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

She blows the flute and plays a musical tune and out came the Wolf, Hammerhead and Alligator zords.

Laney: Lets do it. WILD ZORDS COMBINE!

The Alligator Zord turned into the body and the Wolf and Hammerhead Zord turned into the arms and the head of the zord formed and fire burned ferociously in the background. The Predazord was ready!

Me: Nice Laney!

Laney: Thanks. I've learned how to tap into the power of the Wild Force Megazords and I can call any Wild Zord.

Me: That is so cool Laney! You'll have to tell us later. Lets get this overgrown weed patch!

Laney: You got it.

Drag Strip: Need me and the rest of the guys to combine into Menasor, Laney?

Laney: We'll be fine. Just focus on Ravenna!

Drag Strip: Right!

Me: THUNDERSABER!

The Thunder Megazord unsheathed it's Thunder Saber.

Laney: You go first J.D.

Me: You got it Laney. Thunder Saber!

Lightning hit the sword and in a powerful slash he was wounded.

Laney: Now for the grand finale! PREDATOR WAVE FIRE!

A powerful blast of energy fired from the Alligators mouth and it hit Gigi and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

After 5,000 years, Gigi was dead. He was nothing more than a flaming pile of ash.

Me: It's over. His energy signal has completely disappeared.

Laney: Yep.

Me: But well done Laney.

Laney: Thanks.

Me: We still have one loose end to tie up.

The Zords vanished and we went down to help kill Ravenna. During the fight with Gigi Nico caught a Smoochum and an Elekid.

Me: You are next Ravenna.

Ben turned into Swampfire.

Ben: SWAMPFIRE!

Ravenna's soldiers came.

Swampfire (to Queen Ravenna and her soldiers): You better give up right now. Fighting outnumbered didn't work out well for anyone in the past and it won't work out for you now. And if you surrender, I promise we won't kill any of you. Instead, we'll throw you in our space prisons.

Ravenna: Are you even hearing yourselves?! You're all supposed to be heroes. Why are you all doing this?!

Agony: Ugh, not this again! Bro, can we please rip out her vocal cords. We promise to let you and the others kill the rest of her.

Me: Why are we doing this? Because this is justice of the highest degree.

Riley: Alright, Ravenna. Time for you to share Grimhilde's fate!

Jynx (Pokemon): It's combo time!

G1 Air Raid: You got it Jynx. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and a Compartment opened up and a gun popped out and he got it.

Jynx (Pokemon) EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into a device on its arm and out of Jynx's back came wings of pure ice and it got lightning powers.

Jynx (Pokemon) and G1 Air Raid: FURIOUS FLYING THUNDERSTRIKE!

They flew into the air and fired blasts of lightning and energy at the soldiers and destroyed them.

Drag Strip: It's our turn Elec Man!

Elec Man: You got it Drag Strip.

Drag Strip: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his plasma energy cannon and 30 more cannons popped out and enhanced them 100-fold.

Elec Man: EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Elec Man's back and wings of pure lightning came out of him and enhanced his lightning.

Drag Strip and Elec Man: LIGHTNING PLASMA STORMCROW!

They fired powerful blasts of lightning and they combined and turned into a raven made of pure lightning and they hit the soldiers and destroyed them.

Nico: Now let me face her.

Nico unsheathed his sword and went Super Saiyan 3.

Nico: Ravenna you have failed this planet.

Me: More like she has failed the whole universe.

Nico punched Ravenna in the face and kicked her in the face and stomach punched her in the mouth and nose and slashed her across her face. He fired a blast of energy at her and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Ravenna got out of the explosion and Nico punched her again. They backed away.

Ravenna: YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I have lived too many lives, ravaged entire kingdoms. I have been given powers that you could not even fathom. I will never stop. NEVER! I will give this wretched world the queen it deserves!

Nico: You are one fucked up bitch!

Nico kicked her in the face and sent her crashing into the ground.

Ravenna got up.

Nico: All those hearts and you still don't have one of your own. I pity you sorceress. In fact I feel more than sorry for you.

Ravenna: I'm sure you do! Your kind will die today. Your war is over! And when I kill you, I will have killed the Last Saiyan!

Nico: Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong. This war is far from over. The battle has only begun and I am not the Last of the Saiyans.

Ravenna: I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!

Nico: You've lived for far too long Ravenna. You caused so much pain and suffering. And now it will end with you.

Ravenna: I'll destroy you and all your friends and everything you know.

Nico: No. Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you. Just like all the people you've senselessly butchered in your tyrannical oppression. It's over. Your reign of terror ends now.

Snow White then came. It was Snow White from 2012's Snow White and the Huntsman.

Snow White (SWH): Now you will pay for killing my father.

Me: It's final smash time guys!

Snow White (SWH): I'll start! CRYSTAL BLADE SLASH!

Snow White formed a sword of crystal and she slashed Ravenna and it dealt a tremendous amount of damage.

Riley: My turn! NATURES VENGEFUL PURITY!

Riley fired a power vortex of leaves and they hit Ravenna and slammed into her with tremendous force and knocked her down.

Me: I got a special treat for you Ravenna.

I take out a dagger and I slash my wrist and coat the dagger blade in my blood. The dagger blade turned red and my wound healed instantly.

I walked over to her and she got up.

Ravenna: Are you gonna bow to me?

Me: No. And you are no queen.

I stab her through her black heart with my blood-coated dagger and she instantaneously felt my blood destroying her.

Me: My blood is a powerful super poison that can kill any immortal being in seconds no matter how powerful they are. And it also destroys the soul completely. Erasing them forever and forever from existence and from ever being born. Go to Hell and stay there you fucking bitch!

Ravenna completely disintegrated into a pile of dust and there was nothing left of her but her clothes. The reign of terror of Ravenna the Terrible has been silenced for all time.

Snow White (SWH): (To the Viewers) That is some deadly blood.

After we rebuilt the castle, Snow White took her rightful place as queen and she removed all the laws of Ravenna and became a benevolent ruler. We were given medals for our heroism. But on Earth, Wuya sensed that Gigi was dead and she knew that we were behind it. Snow White 2012 was now the Queen of Animatron and she and Scourge of the Jungle Planet Transformers now have a powerful alliance.

We later returned home and it was a great battle and adventure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Queen Ravenna was the worst queen I've ever seen from 2012's Snow White and The Huntsman but Kristen Stewart from the Twilight Saga, Charlize Theron, Chris Hemsworth, Sam Claflin, Ian McShane, Bob Hoskins, Ray Winstone, Nick Frost and Toby Jones all did a great job in that movie. And Snow White and The Huntsman was the last movie Bob Hoskins starred before he died in 2014. This was an awesome movie and the special effects were awesome! Power Rangers have always been one of my favorite shows since I was a little kid and it is awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Snow White and the Huntsman is owned by Rupert Sanders and Universal Pictures. Power Rangers series belongs to Saban.


	700. A Shrink Ray Accident

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and playing card games and reading books.

Nico came back.

Nico: Hey guys. I just caught two more Pokemon. A Magby and a Miltank.

Me: Nice catch man.

Eddy: Sorry we had to make you take the stairs when we were fight Ravenna, Lumpy.

Ed: Aw it's okay Eddy.

Dojo: So Manaphy, you got a love interest yet?

Manaphy: In all honesty I don't really know.

Lincoln: I can't wait to see what Total Drama Galaxy has in store for us in 2020.

Me: Me too buddy. But if we win we need to figure out what to do with the money. I would save it.

Varie: We all know that.

Beth: I know what I would do. I would start a family with my boyfriend Brady.

Little Beth: That is so awesome sis.

D.J.: I would use the money to make the greatest animal shelter ever.

Me: That's a great idea D.J.

Gwen: I would use the money to buy Camp Wawanakwa and turn it into a graveyard.

Little Gwen: I would do the exact same thing sis.

Me: You did say that on episode 24 of Season 1. That would be cool.

Geoff: I know what I would do guys. And I already am doing it. I am starting a surf school and spending an awesome life with Bridge.

Bridgette: Of Geoff that is so sweet.

Me: Well said dude.

Lindsay: I would open up a beauty and modeling studio with Tyler.

Me: Cool Lindsay.

Tyler: That is awesome babe.

Me: You said it.

Tyler: I would spend it on a gym.

Me: Good move man. I know what Heather would do. Sue the living crap out of Chris first and then become president and rub it in our faces to rule the world.

Everyone booed.

Me: My thoughts exactly guys. Spoiled snobby bitch.

Harold: I would use the money to start my own academy.

Me: Nice choice Harold.

Little Harold: I think that's awesome big bro.

Harold: You said it.

Duncan: I would use the money to start my own prison and use torturous methods on all the sore losers of the show.

Me: Ooh I like your style Duncan.

We fist bump.

Little Duncan: That is a great idea bro.

Duncan: Thanks bro.

Trent: I would spend the money on a music academy.

Me: Good choice Trent. I like it.

Bridgette: I would use the money to buy my own surf school and swimming academy.

Me: I had a feeling you would Bridgette. Good idea.

Little Bridgette: That is an awesome idea sis.

Bridgette: Thanks sis.

Noah: I would use the money to buy all the books in the world and a bookstore.

Me: You do like to read Noah. Good choice.

Little Noah: I agree bro.

Noah: Thanks bro.

Leshawna: I would use the money to take my sisters and family out to dinner and open a dance studio.

Me: Nice choices Leshawna and I saw you dance on Season 2 Episode 4 and you got some killer moves.

Leshawna: Thanks man.

Little Leshawna: That is awesome sis.

Leshawna: Thanks sis.

Katie: Me and Sadie would buy our own house as roommates!

Sadie: Me and Katie would buy our own house as roommates!

Katie and Sadie hugged.

Me: You two are definitely sisters girls.

Ezekiel: I would start my own farm and grow all kinds of good food. It's a perfect job eh?

Me: Well whatever works Ezekiel.

Cody: I would start my own restaurant. I always love good food.

Me: That's a great idea Code-ster.

Little Cody: I think it's a great idea too.

Cody: Aw thanks bro.

Owen: Whoo-hoo! I would open 10 restaurants! I love to eat guys.

Me: I know Owen. You love to party and you're like a living garbage disposal.

Little Owen: You rock bro!

Owen: Aw thanks little bro.

Courtney: I would buy my own law firm. And I would also sue the losers on the show.

Me: You definitely have what it takes to be a great lawyer Courtney. And I like your idea.

Courtney: Thanks.

Little Courtney: I think it's so awesome sis.

Courtney: Thanks sis.

Justin: I would build my own modeling agency.

Me: I had a feeling you would Justin and you have a lot of looks many men would kill for. You are the biggest heartthrob with the ladies.

Justin: I'm flattered and thanks man.

Me: You're welcome.

Izzy: I would use the money to buy a house in the jungle.

Me: Cool. I think I can arrange that for you.

Izzy: Thanks J.D.

Little Izzy: I think that's awesome sis.

Izzy: I know.

Sierra: I would use the money to marry Cody and start a family.

Me: I had a feeling you would use it for that Sierra.

Harold: I also want to bring my sister back.

Me: Your sister Harold?

Harold: Scarlett.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Me: Oh my gosh. Harold I didn't know Scarlett was your sister.

Nico: I didn't either and I banished her after she forced Blaineley to nearly kill Bridgette.

Me: Maybe we can still make things right with her Nico. But only after we start on Total Drama Galaxy.

Nico: Good idea.

Me: Staci what would you do with the money?

Staci: I would use the money to buy my own library.

Me: Good choice Stacy. And guys I actually went over everything Staci said on Season 4 episode 1 and I looked up her whole family history. Turns out she's right about it all.

I pulled up the computer and showed everyone.

Me: She comes from a long line of famous Canadian inventors.

Staci: That's right.

Mike: Wow! That's amazing!

Zoey: I always thought that they were just lies.

Lightning: We're sorry we doubted you Staci.

Cameron: Yeah we were wrong.

Staci: Aw it's all right guys.

Lincoln: Staci that is so cool!

Lori: That is literally amazing.

Dakota: I would use the money to buy a huge mansion and me and Sam can move in. I also want to start a theatre class in Gotham Royal York High School.

Me: That's a great idea Dakota and you definitely are perfect for the job.

Lori: Our Theatre Teacher is retiring after this year. So you are literally perfect for the job.

Dakota: Thanks Lori.

Sam: I agree.

Me: I have a feeling I know what B wants to do with it. He wants to open up a garage for his inventing.

He gave me the thumbs up.

Me: Nice!

Dawn: I want to open up a yoga studio.

Me: That's a great idea Dawn. And it's perfect for you.

Sam: I want to open up my own Video Game store.

Me: That's perfect for you man. And you and Nicole would be great partners.

Nicole: Thanks dad.

Sam: I agree.

Brick: I want to open up a military school.

Me: You definitely are perfect for the job Brick. Are you by any chance related to General Douglas MacArthur?

Brick: That's right J.D. He was my Grandfather.

Me: Oh wow! General MacArthur was one of the great generals of World War II. He was a great leader and a 5 star General and he was a man who always kept his promises.

Laney: That is so cool Brick.

Lana: I didn't know your grandpa was a great war hero.

Me: General MacArthur was one of the most famous Generals of the United States. He was a great leader and did many great things for our country.

Douglas MacArthur (January 26, 1880 – April 5, 1964) was an American five-star general and Field Marshal of the Philippine Army. He was Chief of Staff of the United States Army during the 1930s and played a prominent role in the Pacific theater during World War II. He received the Medal of Honor for his service in the Philippines Campaign, which made him and his father Arthur MacArthur Jr. the first father and son to be awarded the medal. He was one of only five to rise to the rank of General of the Army in the US Army, and the only one conferred the rank of field marshal in the Philippine Army.

Raised in a military family in the American Old West, MacArthur was valedictorian at the West Texas Military Academy, and First Captain at the United States Military Academy at West Point, where he graduated top of the class of 1903. During the 1914 United States occupation of Veracruz, he conducted a reconnaissance mission, for which he was nominated for the Medal of Honor. In 1917, he was promoted from major to colonel and became chief of staff of the 42nd (Rainbow) Division. In the fighting on the Western Front during World War I, he rose to the rank of brigadier general, was again nominated for a Medal of Honor, and was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross twice and the Silver Star seven times.

From 1919 to 1922, MacArthur served as Superintendent of the U.S. Military Academy at West Point, where he attempted a series of reforms. His next assignment was in the Philippines, where in 1924 he was instrumental in quelling the Philippine Scout Mutiny. In 1925, he became the Army's youngest major general. He served on the court-martial of Brigadier General Billy Mitchell and was president of the American Olympic Committee during the 1928 Summer Olympics in Amsterdam. In 1930, he became Chief of Staff of the United States Army. As such, he was involved in the expulsion of the Bonus Army protesters from Washington, D.C. in 1932, and the establishment and organization of the Civilian Conservation Corps. He retired from the US Army in 1937 to become Military Advisor to the Commonwealth Government of the Philippines.

MacArthur was recalled to active duty in 1941 as commander of United States Army Forces in the Far East. A series of disasters followed, starting with the destruction of his air forces on 8 December 1941 and the Japanese invasion of the Philippines. MacArthur's forces were soon compelled to withdraw to Bataan, where they held out until May 1942. In March 1942, MacArthur, his family and his staff left nearby Corregidor Island in PT boats and escaped to Australia, where MacArthur became Supreme Commander, Southwest Pacific Area. Upon his arrival, MacArthur gave a speech in which he famously promised "I shall return" to the Philippines. After more than two years of fighting in the Pacific, he fulfilled that promise. For his defense of the Philippines, MacArthur was awarded the Medal of Honor. He officially accepted the Surrender of Japan on 2 September 1945 aboard the USS Missouri, which was anchored in Tokyo Bay, and he oversaw the occupation of Japan from 1945 to 1951. As the effective ruler of Japan, he oversaw sweeping economic, political and social changes. He led the United Nations Command in the Korean War with initial success; however, the controversial invasion of North Korea provoked Chinese intervention. Following a series of major defeats, he was removed from command by President Harry S. Truman on 11 April 1951. He later became chairman of the board of Remington Rand.

Me: He did all kinds of great deeds when in the service of our country.

Brick: That's right. And I will always be proud of my grandfather. (Salutes)

Me: You will make a great soldier Brick. Your grandfather would be very proud of you. (Salutes)

Brick: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome buddy. I have a feeling I know what Anne Maria would spend it on.

Everyone: Hair Products.

We looked at each other and laughed.

Me: You got that right guys.

Mike: That's funny. I would use the money to buy my own psychology firm.

Me: That's great Mike. I have a feeling that Jo would use the money to buy her own gym. And Scott would use the money to eat dirt.

We all laughed at that.

Me: The guy is a disgusting freak.

Zoey: I know. I would use the money to buy my own Yoga studio.

Me: Good choice.

Lightning: I know what I would do. I would buy my own gym and me and Lynn would run it. Sha-Yeah!

Me: You and Lynn definitely would be perfect for the gym business.

Lynn: Thanks J.D.

Cameron: I would use the money to buy my own laboratory.

Me: You definitely have what it takes to get one Cameron.

Beardo: I would use it to go into movie acting.

Me: You definitely have what it takes dude. You're a living soundboard and you have quite a talent man.

Beardo: (Imitates applause)

Me: Good job dude.

Leonard: I would use the money to start my own academy for magic and wizardry.

Me: That's perfect for you Leonard. How are those spells I taught you working for you?

Leonard: They are working perfectly for me. Thanks to you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Leonard. I know what Amy would do. Demoralize Sammy more and ruin everyones reputation with her superiority.

Lisa: That girl has some serious problems.

Me: You got that right Lisa.

Rodney: I would spend the money on my own farm in the country.

Me: Good choice Rodney.

Sammy: I would use the money to move my dads tombstone to here for a memorial here at the estate.

Me: That's a wise idea Sammy. Still it just absolutely sickens me that your former sister and mother ruined your life like that. They were just pure evil.

Ella: I know. I would use the money to buy my own fairy tale castle.

Me: You are a magnificent princess Ella and it's perfect for you.

Ella: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Topher: I would become the host of my own spin-off series of Total Drama without all the torturous methods.

Me: That's a great idea Topher.

Topher: Yeah my dad Don is the host of The Ridonculous Race.

Me: Really? I didn't know your dad was the host of The Ridonculous Race.

Topher: Oh yeah. He's my hero and my mentor. I idolize Chris McLean and my dad.

Me: That's cool! I told you guys I was on The Ridonculous Race right?

Bridgette: You sure did J.D. And you dominated the whole competition and it was awesome!

Me: I know. I don't like to brag. Oh that reminds me. I found out that Total Drama Galaxy is the last season of the series. After this season there's gonna be no more Total Drama baby!

Everyone cheered wildly!

Courtney: We're gonna be free!

Gwen: Yeah!

Me: Also Geoff, Bridgette, I talked it over with the producers of Total Drama over in Canada and we are green light for the last Aftermath Special.

Geoff: Hey that's awesome dude!

Bridgette: Oh wow! That is so great!

Me: Yeah! And this is gonna be the grand finale we have for the show. I figured why not end the show with a bang?

Bridgette: Good idea.

Blaineley: I like it J.D. This is gonna be awesome.

Me: Thanks Blaineley. Anyway. Dave what would you do with the money?

Dave: I would start a family with Sky and start my own law firm.

Me: That's a great idea Dave. I know what Scarlett would do. Spend it on a new laboratory. And I know what Max would do. Use it to destroy the planet.

Everyone booed at Max.

Me: You got that right and a Supervillain like Max belongs in prison.

Jasmine: (Australian Accent) I would buy a new Australian Home here in Gotham Royal York Mates.

Me: Sweet! That's great Jasmine.

Sugar: I would use the money to buy my own pageant academy.

Lola: That's great Sugar.

Sugar: Aw thanks Lola darling.

Sky: I know what I would use it for. I would use the money to cure my sister Misty.

Me: What's wrong with Misty, Sky?

Sky: She is in need of a bone marrow transplant and I need the money to help save her life.

We gasped.

Me: Oh man. Maybe I can help in the future. But first I need to give the doctors some of my blood for a DNA test to make sure. Better to be safe than sorry.

Sky: Good idea.

Me: What's wrong with her?

Sky: She has Diamond-Blackfan Anemia and she doesn't have enough red blood cells to get oxygen to her body and she gets sick really easily. She needs a bone marrow transplant to survive.

Me: Oh man.

Leni: That is totes so sad.

Lori: That is literally awful.

Me: Yeah. But I'll think of what to do.

The computer telephone rang.

Me: Oh that's the phone.

I pull up the computer and on a holographic phone screen and it was Chris McLean.

Chris: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Chris, what's shaking?

Chris: I just wanted to see what's up.

Me: We were just talking about what to do with the money after Total Drama Galaxy closes out the series.

Chris: That's cool man.

Me: Chris what brought on those crazy death-defying challenges that nearly got everyone killed in Total Drama?

Chris: That wasn't me that hosted the show. It was my twin brother Billy.

We gasped.

Me: I didn't know you had a twin brother Chris.

Chris: Yeah. He's my evil twin. You guys would hate him with a vengeance.

Me: Let me see here.

I pull up his profile on the computer and we saw Chris's evil twin brother Billy McLean. This guy looked completely like Chris and there was nothing that could tell the two apart.

Me: Holy mackerel! It's like we're seeing another Chris in the mirror.

Chris: Yep. That's my evil twin brother for you. I've always been better than him in everything and gotten all the attention. But I didn't let it go to my head. Billy hates my guts to the core and he wants nothing more than to kill and torture people for his own sick pleasure.

Me: That is completely inhumane. And he needs to be thrown in jail.

Dawn: I can tell who it is by looking at his aura.

Me: Cool. We'll need that for when we face him. I have a feeling that we're gonna face him on Total Drama Galaxy.

Cameron: This is gonna be really dangerous.

Me: It is. But I love a great challenge.

Nico: Me too.

Lincoln: How long should we send him to prison?

Me: Under Canadian Law it would be 15 to 20 years in a Maximum Security Prison. But because of everything he did, I think he would be declared a Dangerous Offender. And according to Canadian Law if a criminal is declared as a Dangerous Offender they will likely spend the rest of their life in prison without the possibility of parole. But this doesn't work on people that have committed murder or High Treason. This primarily is instated on criminals that have been convicted of crimes like torture, rape and attempted murder.

Laney: That's a good idea. Billy McLean should be designated as that.

Lana: Yeah what a jerk!

Lola: I can't believe that he would put all you guys through so much pain and torment!

Chris: I know Lola. My brother has always been a pest to me and my family. He should've gone to prison a long time ago. But he has always done a good job of covering his tracks.

Me: No kidding. But when we expose him to the world when the time comes, we'll be ready for him.

Chris: Okay. Be careful guys.

Me: Will do Chris.

The call ended and then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer picked up a Dark Orb inside a house in California. And it also picked up 2 missing children reports in the area for 2 neighbors.

Me: 2 Missing Children reports in a small neighborhood in California.

Varie: That's odd.

Me: We better go check it out.

Poromon: I hope there are some good snacks in California.

Me: There's a lot of good food in California.

Manaphy: Mama, how are we going to get to California?

May: We're gonna fly there.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to California.

* * *

We arrived at the neighborhood where the Dark Orb was detected.

Me: Something is familiar about this neighborhood.

Nico: It sure does feel that way.

Sakura: So where is the Dark Orb at?

I turn on the radar.

Me: It's over in that house.

I pointed to the house in front of us.

We walked over to the door and I knocked on it and out came molecular scientist Wayne Szalinski.

Me: Are you Wayne Szalinski, Professor of molecular science?

Wayne: I sure am. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm, it's an honor.

Me: Pleasure is ours. We received a missing children report from this area.

Wayne: Our kids aren't missing. I accidentally shrunk them.

Me: How did that happen?

Wayne took us inside and in the attic he showed us his interesting device he made. It was a ray gun.

Me: Wow. Is this some kind of ray gun?

Wayne: It's a Shrink Ray.

Me: A Shrink Ray? Amazing.

Lisa: Very fascinating device.

Mass Master: So what you're saying is that your kids got shrunk?

Wayne: Yes. But I don't know what made it work, but it did and I shrunk the kids by accident. I also shrunk the Thompson kids too. They are about this big.

Wayne showed that his and the Thompson Kids are about a quarter of an inch tall.

Me: They are that small and in your backyard? That's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack as big as your backyard.

Nico: Guys, some of us need to shrink down and find the tiny kids. I nominate myself, Mass Master, Slingshot, Appa, Lea, and Breakdown.

Mass Master: I've been tiny before thanks to my powers. This is nothing new to me.

Me: Okay. Wayne what did you use to power the ray?

Wayne showed us the source of power for the machine. It was a dark orb the size of the tip of a pencil.

Me: A dark orb is powering up the machine?

Wayne: Yeah I found that.

Me: Wayne these dark orbs are extremely dangerous and loaded with pure evil. They are extremely dangerous for the entire universe and they pose a majorly serious threat to the universe in general. They are the fragments of the most evil Keyblader in the history of the Universe and he was gonna destroy the entire universe in its entirety and reshape it in his own image. His name was Xehanort. And we killed him 3 years ago. But his evil still lives on not just on Earth but all over the entire universe as well. Our mission is to destroy all of Xehanort's evil and bring anyone that uses these dark orbs to justice. Alive or dead.

Wayne: I... I had no idea.

Wayne sat on the floor.

Wayne: I'm very sorry about all of this. I should've never taken that Dark Orb home with me!

Me: It's not your fault Wayne. You had no idea about it. But we're wasting time here. Lets get the machine fixed and ready. Nico? You ready?

Nico: Always am J.D.

Me: Okay.

We did so and I took the Dark Orb and crushed it with my bare hands and we got a power boost. Then we got the machine up and running.

Me: Okay here goes. Nico send up an energy blast like a signal flare and we'll know where to find you.

Nico: Roger that.

Me: Okay.

Wayne: She's ready J.D.

Me: Okay. Lets test it first on an apple just to be safe.

Nico: Good idea. Better to be safe than sorry.

I pulled out an apple and placed it on a table. A laser was pointed at the apple from the ray.

Me: Here we go. Fire.

Wayne fired the ray and the apple exploded all over the place.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Wow! That's quite a powerful ray.

Laney: It sure was.

Me: Hmm. I think I know what the problem is. It's the laser. It's generating too much heat and that's why everything is exploding.

Varie found a baseball that went through the window and there was a burn mark on it.

Varie: He's right. I think this baseball might be a contributing factor. Look.

Varie handed Wayne a baseball.

Wayne: You're right! It was the laser. I get it. The ball came through the window and activated the machine and got in the path of the laser.

Me: Yep.

Aylene C.: It should work now.

Me: Yep.

Nico: Okay lets do it.

Me: Okay.

Nico, Mass Master, Slingshot, Appa, Lea, and Breakdown were ready.

Me: Ready guys?

Nico: We're ready.

Me: Okay. Fire.

Wayne fired the shrink ray and Nico, Mass Master, Slingshot, Appa, Lea and Breakdown were shrunk to a quarter of an inch tall.

Nico: It worked!

Motor Master: It sure did.

Lea: You ok, Appa? (Appa growls in confirmation)

Nico: Lets go!

They flew outside to the backyard. They went to a trash bag that they crawled out of. There was a tiny hole in the bag.

Nico: Looks like the kids found a way out of the bag by cutting out of it.

Lea: Yeah.

Random kid (sees Slingshot and Breakdown): Look! Moving Transformers toys!

Slingshot: Oh slag! He think we're action figures.

Breakdown: RUN!

They flew away.

Just then tiny heartless appeared.

Slingshot: Just what we need. Tiny Heartless!

Breakdown: Good thing they're tiny size as well. We'll be evenly matched!

Lea: There's also a Pot Centipede among them!

Nico: Lets get them!

They went at them and slashed and blasted them.

Slingshot: Time for some heavy firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his blaster and enhanced it's power and have 4 more blasters popped out.

He fired numerous laser blasts and blew many Heartless apart.

Appa roared and the Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his saddle he got enhanced flying speed and the ability to fire powerful blasts of air from his mouth.

Appa fired a blast of powerful wind from his mouth and blew apart numerous heartless.

Slingshot: It's combo time!

Slingshot fired numerous lasers and Appa fired a powerful blast of wind.

Slingshot: HURRICANE LASER SLASHSTORM!

The lasers pierced the Heartless and the wind reduced them all to ash.

They went into the grass jungle.

Lea: Wow! Even a grass backyard is like a jungle.

Slingshot: It sure is.

In the backyard, Nick Szalinski and his older sister Amy, Ron Thompson and his older brother Russ were trekking through the grass jungle. When suddenly the tiny Heartless appeared! They screamed in fear and a powerful blast of fire hit the Heartless and exploded.

Nico, Mass Master, Slingshot, Lea, Appa and Breakdown arrived.

Nico: Are you all okay?

Nick S.: Nico Chan!

Nico: That's right Nick. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Breakdown: We came to rescue you and unshrink you.

Amy S.: How?

Lea: We have a rescue operation in the works.

Ron: We appreciate it.

Russ: You all arrived just in time.

Nico: Lets deal with your little evil friends here first.

The Pot Centipede appeared and it was time to get tough. Mass Master became a cloud and blinded the Pot Centipede.

Lea: It's combo time!

Breakdown: You got it Lea. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Key was inserted into his plasma energy blaster it enhanced his blaster and 5 more blasters appeared.

Lea: My turn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his keyblade and it enhanced his fire powers.

Breakdown and Lea: SOLAR FLARE BURST BLAST!

Breakdown and Lea fired a massive blast of fire and energy and it hit the Pot Centipede and exploded with the power of a massive nuke. Nico had everyone encased in a powerful force field.

When the smoke cleared, all the heartless were gone but the Pot Centipede was still standing.

Nico: Now it's final smash time!

Mass Master: I'll start us off. SUPERSIZE GRAVITYSLAM!

Mass Master grew to ginormous heights at 10 inches tall and he slammed the Pot Centipede with into the ground incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nick S.: My turn. I've always wanted to do this. SUBATOMIC DISINTEGRATOR BLAST!

Nick formed an atomic atom in his hands and fired a massive blast of atomic energy that completely obliterated the Pot Centipede in an instant!

Nico: That was awesome!

Amy S.: It sure was. Way to go Nicky!

Nico fired an energy blast into the air and I saw it.

Me: There they are!

I went over moved the grass and placed my hand on the ground and they got on my hand.

Me: (Whispering) Good job guys.

Nico: Thanks J.D.

I put my other hand on my hand to prevent the wind from blowing them away. In the attic I placed them gently on the floor and they got off my hand.

Nico: This was the first ever rescue mission we've done at this size. First we fought a criminal smaller than this and now this.

Breakdown: It sure was cool.

Lea: Oh yeah.

Me: Okay. Here we go. Fire.

Wayne fired the shrink ray and unshrink them and it was a joyful reunion.

Me: Great job Nico. You all did great.

Nico: Thanks J.D. This was awesome.

Nick S.: I did a final smash and beat some Heartless.

Nico: You sure did Nick. Your first ever final smash.

Nick S.: It sure was. (To the Viewers) It was awesome doing a final smash and anyone can do it too.

Me: They sure can.

The Szalynski's had us over for dinner and we had a ginormous enlarged turkey. The Shrink Ray was a huge success and the Thompsons and the Szalynski's were now friends. It was a great mission.

* * *

Over at the Uranus Prison, Cornelia Hale was making a stop to visit the infamous Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv. She went into their cell.

Cornelia (cheerfully): Hi, there. I'm Cornelia Hale.

Harry: Do we look like we give a fuck?

Cornelia: Oh, you should give a fuck. You know that kid that you always pick on?

Marv: Yeah. Why?

Cornelia: I'm the best friend of his sister. (cracks knuckles)

Both Wet Bandits: Oh, son of a bitch!

The sounds of violet punching, screaming and brutal fighting was heard as the camera zoomed out of the planet Uranus. Their screams could be heard from space.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Honey, I Shrunk The Kids was one of my favorite movies ever since I was a child and it was an awesome movie from 1989. Rick Moranis, Matt Frewer, Marcia Strassman, and Kristine Sutherland all did a great job in that movie back then. Marcia Strassman died of breast cancer in 2014. This chapter is also a tribute to Marcia Strassman. Also this is my 700th Chapter! HOORAY! This is a huge milestone and I have 300 more chapters to go till I reach chapter 1,000.

RIP Marcia Strassman, April 28, 1948 – October 24, 2014. You will me missed.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. See you all next time.

See you all next time.

Honey, I Shrunk the Kids is owned by Joe Johnston and Disney.


	701. The Mad Dentist

It starts with me and Nico in Arnold's Boarding House. We were having a talk with Arnold about one of his deeds.

Me: So Arnold. We wanted to talk to you about one of your great deeds. We heard that you tried to help Mr. Hyunh find his long lost daughter.

Arnold: I sure did J.D. But I thought I failed that.

Nico: I think that was really sweet of you to try and help him reunite him with his daughter.

Arnold: Thanks Nico.

Me: Lets go talk to Mr. Hyunh about it.

Arnold: Okay.

We were in Mr. Hyunh's room.

Mr. Hyunh: (Vietnamese Accent) So what brings you all here?

Me: We would like to ask you what happened when you were separated from you daughter Mai Hyunh. I know this is something you don't like talking about but you don't have to tell us right away.

Mr. Hyunh: No no. You all have a right to know. It was a long time ago. Many years ago I lived in another country. I lived in Vietnam in southern Asia. I was a young man with a family. A beautiful baby girl. I called her Mai. I was the luckiest man in the world. At night, I used to dream about our future together and watch Mai grow up and go to school. To see her be happy. But there was trouble in my country. There was a war in the north. And every day, the fighting was coming closer and closer. I knew this would not be a good place for my child to grow up. I could not keep her safe. Maybe not have enough food for her to eat. So I decided we must try to get out. We must try to find a better life. Everyone was trying to get out. Everywhere there was confusion. So now I got through. The only way out of the city was by helicopter. There were too many people. I begged a soldier "Please, please take us! Help us find a new life!" But he could not. There was only room for one person. Then I had to make the most difficult decision of my life. I knew I had to do the best thing for Mai. I knew if I gave Mai to the Soldier, they would take care of her. They would find a home for her. And then as soon as I could, I would get out of the country and find her again. As the helicopter left, the soldier called out the name of the city. This city he said to find her here.

I had tears streaming down my face.

Me: The Vietnam War. It separated you back 44 years ago. And the Fall of Saigon was the cause.

Nico: That war tore so many people apart.

Me: Yeah. Nothing good ever comes out of war. My father was almost deployed to Vietnam. The Fall of Saigon was the battle that ended the Vietnam War. April 30th, 1975 was the darkest day in Vietnam's history.

The Fall of Saigon, or the Liberation of Saigon, was the capture of Saigon, the capital of South Vietnam, by the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) and the Viet Cong on 30 April 1975. The event marked the end of the Vietnam War and the start of a transition period to the formal reunification of Vietnam into the Socialist Republic of Vietnam.

The PAVN, under the command of General Văn Tiến Dũng, began their final attack on Saigon on April 29, 1975, with the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) forces commanded by General Nguyễn Văn Toàn suffering a heavy artillery bombardment. This bombardment at the Tan Son Nhat International Airport killed the last two American servicemen killed in combat in Vietnam, Charles McMahon and Darwin Judge. By the afternoon of the next day, the PAVN had occupied the important points of the city and raised their flag over the South Vietnamese presidential palace. The city was renamed Hồ Chí Minh City, after the late North Vietnamese President Hồ Chí Minh.

The capture of the city was preceded by Operation Frequent Wind, the evacuation of almost all the American civilian and military personnel in Saigon, along with tens of thousands of South Vietnamese civilians who had been associated with the southern regime. The evacuation was the largest helicopter evacuation in history. In addition to the flight of refugees, the end of the war and the institution of new rules by the communists contributed to a decline in the city's population.

Me: The Vietnam War was a terrible war that lasted for 19 years, 5 months, 4 weeks and 1 day from November 1st, 1955 – April 30th, 1975. The cause of the war was because the Northern side of Vietnam was wanting to control the South Side of Vietnam. It was back during the Cold War with Russia.

Arnold: That's awful.

Me: (Speaking Vietnamese) Đó phải là một kinh nghiệm khủng khiếp đối với bạn cả. (Translation: That must've been an awful experience for you both.)

Mr. Hyunh: (Speaking Vietnamese) Nó được. Nhưng nhờ Arnold tôi đã được đoàn tụ với con gái của tôi cho lần đầu tiên trong 20 năm. (Translation: It was. But thanks to Arnold I was reunited with my daughter for the first time in 20 years.)

Me: Tôi rất hạnh phúc cho bạn cả. (I'm so Happy for you both)

Nico: I didn't know you could speak in Vietnamese, J.D.

Me: I'm very multi-lingual Nico. When you travel all over the planet as much as I have you tend to learn languages you never could access.

Mr. Hyunh: I believe it J.D.

Nico: Me too.

Arnold: That's quite a talent you have there J.D. What languages do you know?

Me: This might seem hard to imagine but I know every single language all over the planet.

Arnold: That's amazing!

Me: It sure is. Thank you for sharing your story with us Mr. Hyunh.

Mr. Hyunh: You're welcome.

My device beeped and it meant that trouble was brewing.

Me: Uh oh. We have a mission.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we went to the computer. We saw that a wacko dentist named Dr. Bender was causing trouble.

Me: Dr. Bender?

Timmy T: You would hate this guy J.D. He's a crazy wacko dentist that likes to rip out peoples teeth. He doesn't clean peoples teeth. He collects them by ripping them out of peoples mouths while his patients writhe in excruciating agony.

Me: This guy is no dentist! He's an insanely fucked up whack-job!

Stacy: No kidding. He has a nasty reputation. He's not like Dr. Paradigm.

Me: No thank goodness. But he doesn't deserve to be a dentist. And Ms. Rita is a dentist and she would never resort to all that.

Lincoln: That's true. She is. Mom is a great dentist.

Stone Man: I don't think Wily or Dr. Light have taken me to the dentist before.

Me: I don't think robots need to go to a dentist.

Then an explosion blasted in and in came the strongest and toughest fairy in the universe: JORGEN VON STRANGLE!

Me: Jorgen Von Strangle!

Jorgen: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) J.D. Knudson. It's an honor to finally meet you in person.

Me: You too Jorgen.

Jorgen (hugs Timmy): Timmy Turner! How are you?

Timmy: I'm feeling a bit squished right now. Can I please have my spine back?

Me: Uh you may want to let him go Jorgen.

Jorgen: Oops. Sorry.

He did so.

Me: We're going after Dr. Bender. He's ruining the work of the Tooth Fairy.

Jorgen: WHAT!?

Me: I know it's shocking. But we have to make sure that Dr. Bender is locked away in the one place where he'll never touch a single tooth in another persons mouth again: The Saturn Insane Asylum. You want to come with us Jorgen?

Jorgen: It'll be an honor.

Me: Lets get him. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Dimmsdale, California.

* * *

We flew over California.

Maria: Stacy, whenever you're Shredgirl, do you sometimes have trouble controlling your shark mind?

Stacy: No. I'm now in full control and so are my family.

Trudy: Yep. It's awesome being part Flying Fish.

Valerie: And it's great being part Megalodon.

Manaphy: I've noticed that Paradigm really made a lot of people's clothing bills go up with the transformations they go through.

May: I noticed too. Even in Death, Dr. Paradigm has raked up a huge bill for clothing.

Me: You got that right.

Ed: Can we rip out Bender's teeth so we can give them to the tooth fairy?

Me: We will and his teeth will fetch a fortune. Not only that but we're gonna sue him for everything he's got and more after we're finished with him.

Lincoln: Oh yeah!

Laney: Lets get him!

We saw Dr. Bender's building and we flew in.

Dr. Bender was working on his next patient.

Dr. Bender: I'm going to enjoy ripping and/or yanking your teeth out and my son Wendell is going to help me. (MANIACAL LAUGHTER)

Then a massive fiery explosion blasted in through the roof and a phoenix cry was heard and we arrived.

Dr. Bender: Hello, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I don't think you have an appointment with me. So, I'm afraid you'll have to leave.

Dead End: Why bother trying to kick us out of here? You know you're going to get your just desserts anyway.

Me: Dr. Bender you're under arrest.

Dr. Bender: On what charges?

Me: For 100,000 counts of Torture and Insane Unauthorized Dental Procedures. So we'll give you 2 choices: You can come with us quietly or we can take you in by force. So what's it gonna be?

Dr. Bender: If I'm going with you I'll take all of you with me to Hell!

Sora: You know, you sound just like my friend Iago.

Dr. Bender: Don't remind me of that birdbrain. He chose to join you heroes when he could've continued with his perfect life of crime!

Me: That was his choice.

?: (Spanish accent) Sounds like you have trouble.

Out came an ugly freak. It was SALVADOR CUMO!

Salvador was a middle-aged man with brown skin and green eyes. His hair was gray and he had a long, pointed mustache. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a reptilian tongue. He used to wear the Jitsusara Amulet.

As a Komodo dragon, he was slightly taller, with a dark green back and light green tummy. He had also a long tail and reptilian eyes.

Salvador Cumo: Need some help, Bender?

Bender: What do you think, Lizard Breath?!

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) Salvador Cumo!

Me: Who is that ugly freak?

Omi: That's Salvador Cumo.

Lori: He is literally the most ugliest freak ever.

Like Raimundo, Salvador had a similar lifestyle, mopping up everyone else's dirt, grime, and trash. Tired of his pathetic lifestyle, Salvador decided to create a new lifestyle, and got into the cunning game. He became so good at doing evil, that he was recognized on the Heylin side, and became one of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

Me: Yeah. I take it he's one of the Heylin freaks?

Raimundo: He is. And he's one of the vainest of them all.

Me: Oh great. And if's there's one thing I hate more, it's a vain freak of nature.

Jorgen: Do you know what you could've caused, Bender?! You pushed Timmy into making everyone the same appearance and nearly got all the Fairies blown up! And don't get me started on your other crimes!

Dr. Bender: And what are you gonna do about it?

Me: Knock all your teeth out you lunatic freak!

Nico: Dr. Bender and Wendell, you two have failed the world of Dentistry and Oral Hygiene!

Salvador Cumo then turned into a Komodo Dragon!

Me: He's a Komodo Dragon! The Largest Lizard in the world.

Lisa: And they also have a poisonous bite that prevents its prey from escaping or moving.

Then Cumo bit Jorgen in the arm. But he wasn't in the least bit affected.

Raimundo: Dude, how are you not poisoned? We saw Cumo bite you!

Jorgen: My body is more resilient than the other fairies, my wind using friend. (flexes his right arm) The teeth of all villains, poisonous or not, don't even scratch these powerful biceps!

Me: You are one powerful guy Jorgen.

Maria (steals one of Bender's drills): Can I have this? Thanks. (drills out Cumo's teeth) There! Now Cumo can't poison us with his bite!

Me: He looks better toothless.

I kicked Cumo in the face and he reverted back and out came four Shen Gong Wu: The Crystal Glasses, The Tangled Web Comb, Changing Chopsticks and the Fist of Tebigong.

Me: Thanks for the Shen Gong Wu, Lizard Lips. Nico you can use the Fist of Tebigong.

Nico: You got it man. Lets get them!

I fired a powerful energy blast and completely obliterated Salvador Cumo in an instant. All that was left of him was his Jitsusara Amulet. I took it as a trophy.

Dojo: I never did like that Spanish jerk.

Me: Me neither Dojo. (To Bender) You are next Dr. Toothy!

Dr. Bender: You'll have to get past them first!

Dr. Bender then called forth a huge army of his own robots!

Me: Look at all these robots.

Lana: They are perfect for my new friend to chomp on!

Lana pulled out a remote control and pressed a button and there was a rumbling sound and then out came ZILLA JR.!

RROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Lily: That is awesome!

Me: Lets get these overgrown tin cans!

Street Sharks: SHARK ATTACK!

We went at the robots and punched and blasted them into scrap metal. Turns out they were powered by dark orbs. And each one we destroyed we got more powerful. Zilla fired a powerful blast of emerald green fire from his mouth and it hit the robots and exploded. He slashed them with his claws and slammed his tail into them and destroyed them.

Jorgen: Okay why did I suddenly get a sudden burst of strength and power?

Me: We get more powerful by absorbing negative energy and it makes us far more powerful.

Jorgen: Wow! I like it.

Me: It's time for some heavy hardware! AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my arm and out came Scattershot's missile launchers and they had two more bigger missile launchers pop out.

Me: Sweet! I got Scattershot's launchers!

I fired lasers and numerous missile blasts and they hit the robots and blew them all to pieces in a huge explosion that destroyed the whole building. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the whole building but smoking rubble.

Dr. Bender: You destroyed my whole building!

Me: And now you are going down.

Yoshi (to Bender): Good luck trying to get my teeth!

Me: Or any teeth at all!

Zilla roared.

Dr. Bender then had a wicked Robot Suit!

Me: Nice robot suit!

Dr. Bender: Why thank you. I'm going to enjoy yanking and/or ripping your teeth out.

Me: Oh you wouldn't want to rip my teeth out.

Dr. Bender: Oh? And why not?

I take out a pair of pliers and pull out one of my teeth and another one grew back in its place. And the tooth was beeping?

Me: Because my teeth are bombs!

I threw the tooth and it exploded when it hit the suit and it exploded with the explosive power of a thermobaric bomb.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Dr. Bender's suit was completely reduced to scrap.

Dr. Bender got up.

Me: Didn't expect that did you? You see, my teeth are also explosive bombs. They pack the explosive power of 8 tons of C4. Almost equivalent to that of a small nuke. Now it's time to make you suffer without your teeth! It's combo and final smash time!

Dead End: You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

Dead End had The Earth Cyber Planet Key go into the back of his compressor cannon and 4 more blasters came out and enhanced his cannons power to 500,000 psi.

Stone Man: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his back and he got a mighty hammer made of pure rock and it had spikes.

Dead End and Stone Man: EARTHQUAKE HAMMERBLAST SLAM!

Dead End fired his cannon and Stone Man slammed his hammer into Dr. Bender and the blast followed and crushed him flatter than a dozen pancakes.

Fireflight: My turn. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of his engines and enhanced his flying speed to mach 20 and enhanced his weapons and more missile launchers appeared on him.

Yoshi (Nintendo): ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Yoshi's device and it gave him the ability to throw an infinite number of eggs and fire three eggs at the same time and gave him the power to summon all his friends like in his final smash on SSBU.

Fireflight and Yoshi: YOSHI STAMPEDE FIRESTORM!

Yoshi called forth hundreds of Yoshi's and Fireflight fired lots of missiles and they hit Dr. Bender and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Laney: Time for some explosive weapons. POWER BOW!

Laney called forth the Pink Ranger's Power Bow and Fired a pink energy arrow and it hit Dr. Bender and exploded.

KABOOOM!

Lincoln: Nice shot Laney!

Laney: Thanks big bro.

Dojo: Now it's time for our final smashes. I'll start things off. DRAGONFIRE INFERNO!

Dojo fired a tremendous blast of fire from his mouth and it turned into a dragon and it hit Dr. Bender and Wendell and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Jorgen: My turn! FURY OF THE STRONGEST FAIRY!

Jorgen fired a powerful blast of energy from his big wand and it hit Dr. Bender and exploded with the power of 120 tons of C4 explosives!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Dr. Bender and Wendell were beaten.

Laney used her plant powers and tied them down.

Me: Now lets see how you like having your teeth ripped out.

I pull out a dentist drill.

Me: I promise you this is going to be excruciatingly painful.

Jorgen: (To the Viewers) Even I am not that sadistic.

I did the drilling and ripped out all his teeth and he was screaming like a baby.

Eddy (sees Bender's drilled out teeth): How much do you think the Tooth Fairy will give us for those teeth?

Jorgen: I actually know the Tooth Fairy.

Me: I heard you are married to her Jorgen.

Jorgen: Oh yes. She's the most beautiful fairy in the universe.

Me: I can tell.

Fireflight: What do we do with Wendell?

Me: We'll throw him into the same cell with his dad.

We got his teeth out and he was now toothless. We turned his teeth in to the Tooth Fairy and she gave us $400,000,000,000,000,000.00 in gold coins. Dr. Bender was declared Criminally Insane and he was commited to the Saturn Insane Asylum Maximum Security section. Wendell was thrown into the same cell with his dad like I said. During the battle Nico caught a Blissy and a Tyranitar. We had 4 more Shen Gong Wu and 1 more Heylin member was destroyed. Dr. Bender was sued for $850,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 by all the people whose teeth he ripped out. The people won the lawsuit and Dr. Bender's dentist license was revoked and he will never be allowed to perform in the world of dentistry again.

Meanwhile in Retroville, something evil was getting ready to emerge.

Flippy: Lucky for me, I managed to keep some of Jimbo's dad's brainpower to keep me alive. And it looks like there's no one here. So I have this place all to myself. Those stupid kids didn't just make me someone else's problem. They made me everyone else's problem. Because the entire world's about to become mine for the taking!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dr. Bender was one of the most craziest villains in The Fairly Odd Parents. Gilbert Gottfried did a great job voicing him and it was so funny. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The opening scene is based on Arnold's Christmas. I saw the scene where Arnold talked to Mr. Hyunh and it was sad. The Vietnam War tore so many families apart back in the 50's, 60's and 70's and the scars are still there even after 44+ years. I don't know how to speak Vietnamese in real life but it's one of the hardest known languages in the world next to Korean, Chinese and Russian. What I said about my dad was true. He was almost deployed during Vietnam. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	702. The Deadly Doll Quartet

It starts in the middle of the city. I was walking home from the mall with some bags of clothes in my hands and I heard some commotion. I turned and saw the kids standing in front of an ice cream truck furious.

Me: Uh oh.

I go over to see.

Me: What's going on here guys?

Sid: Major Price hike. The Jolly Olly Man is charging $20.00 for a scoop of ice cream!

Me: $20.00 for Ice cream!?

Sid: Well Rum Raisin is only $15.00. But he wants $30.00 for Cookie Dough!

Me: That's Horseshit! I'll talk to this guy. Arnold can you hold my bags for me?

Arnold: Sure J.D.

I handed them to Arnold and I went up to the Jolly Olly man and grabbed him by the shirt and brace him up against his truck.

Me: You have a lot of nerve depriving these kids of their ice cream you wacko!

Jolly Olly Man: So?

Me: These kids love ice cream and they need something to cool down from a long day! You better start selling some ice cream to these kids at a fair price you fucker. Or face... MY... WRATH!

Jolly Olly Man: (Taunting) You can't do anything. You're just a kid.

Me: Oh I'm more than just a kid.

LOUD CRUNCH!

I kneed him in the crotch with devastating force and everyone winces from it. I went over to the truck and lift it up with my super strength.

Me: FREE ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE!

I dump all the boxes of ice cream out and the kids took them.

Gerald: That was amazing J.D.!

Harold: Yeah the Jolly Olly Man deserves this!

Me: Glad to help guys. As for you Mr. Jolly Olly man!

I grab him and lift him up.

Me: You don't deserve to be a worker in anything, ever. Plus I just don't like you and I really hate your guts. You make me sick! I think a nice long stay in one of our strongest maximum security prisons is what you need for the rest of your miserable life. Welcome to your worst nightmare.

My eyes glowed red and he looked into them and he was in the Malevolent Insanity world. He saw his worst fears come to life and his mind was being damaged beyond all form of repair as he saw the kids from all over the area attack him and it completely drove him further into insanity. My red eyes looked down on him and were watching him slip further into madness and more.

In the real world, I snap my fingers and beamed him to the Saturn Insane Asylum maximum security section for 150 years without the possibility of parole.

The kids all cheered for me.

Harold: That guy deserved it. He hated us kids.

Stinky: (Southern Accent) He never liked us not one darn bit.

Me: Well now one of us will take over his position. I have just the person in mind.

I called Bobby and he gladly took the job.

Later I continued my walk home and I heard someone call me.

?: Psst.

Me: Hm?

I heard someone call from down an alley.

?: In here.

I went into the alley and I saw a figure in the shadows. It was wearing a black fedora hat and a black trench coat and kept his face hidden.

?: I have something for you.

Me: Who are you?

It was a girls voice.

Deep Drama: My name is Deep Drama and I have some information for you regarding one Billy McLean.

Me: What information do you got?

Deep Drama: Billy McLean, twin brother of Total Drama host Chris McLean, he's worst than what you could've imagined.

Deep Drama handed me a book and it was a rap sheet over 600 pages thick and it had all the crimes that Billy McLean did over the entirety of his career on International Television. There was also a photo album containing pictures of all the crimes he did over the course of the 6 seasons of Total Drama all for his own selfish and sick amusement.

Me: This is horrible! Deep Drama you just gave us the one key variable we need to make sure that Billy McLean goes to prison for the rest of eternity. Thank you.

Deep Drama: You're welcome.

Me: Who are you by the way?

Deep Drama: You'll find out who I am in due time. But I will give you a clue. I'm gonna be on Total Drama Galaxy.

Me: That's cryptic. But thank you.

* * *

I went back to the estate and I looked over the rap sheet and the photos and what I saw was absolutely horrible.

Made all the contestants jump off a huge cliff and into shark infested waters for a challenge and humiliated DJ, Beth, and Courtney by forcing them to wear chicken hats because they refused to jump. (Season 1 Episode 1)

Forced both the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass teams to not get any sleep for over 87 hours for a challenge he called the awake a thon. (Season 1 Episode 3)

Doesn't tell Beth about Bony Island causing her to steal a Tiki doll and get her team cursed. (Season 1 Episode 8)

Allowing Harold to outright cheat by falsifying his teammates' votes to wrongly eliminate Courtney, which he meant as revenge against Duncan. Season 1 Episode 10)

When Eva and Izzy return to the island after being previously eliminated, Billy says that when he claimed that eliminated contestants could not come back, "EVER", he reveals that he "lied". (Season 1 Episode 15)

Sending Lindsay home for being the last person to "cross" the finish line in the bicycle race, when she came in right after Heather and the other people didn't finish the race at all. (Season 1 Episode 18)

Forcibly eliminating Leshawna because the other eliminated campers kept saying her name while trying to vote someone else out, not meaning to vote for her, and counting multiple "votes" from a random parrot in the room. (Season 1 Episode 22)

In the Total Drama Island ending where Gwen wins the competition, Billy forces her to relinquish her winnings to instigate a scavenger hunt for one million dollars, which ultimately ended up leading to the second season, even when she flat–out refuses the "offer" (in Owen's ending, Owen willingly accepts the extra challenge). It is implied that this had been his intention from the very beginning, meaning that the entirety of Total Drama Island was in fact completely pointless. (Season 1 Episode 27)

In the Total Drama: World Tour episode "Walk like an Egyptian Part 2", Billy had sent flesh-eating scarab beetles after the contestants. A few crawled onto an intern serving as a leg stand for Billy and they ate him alive into just a skeleton in less then ten seconds. Chris responded with laughter and apathy, actively encouraging the beetles to kill the contestants.

Doesn't send Chef his paycheck on episode two of Total Drama Action.

He brings Gwen up to his viewing room and makes her watch Trent be eliminated just to make her feel bad in Total Drama Action.

He dresses up as Steve the yeti, and tells Geoff and Bridgette that they stink on LIVE TV in Total Drama Action.

Putting itching powder on the cast's pizza, makes them study all night, then he literally makes them believe they are going to die by a fatal disease in Total Drama Action.

During the challenge, Owen has broken his jaw due to throwing a book, he gives the Killer Grips the win, even though the Screaming Gaffers got to the finish line first.

When the cast could possibly die from a flooding submarine, he only cares if they survive because without them, he won't get paid in Total Drama Action.

Sets each of the stink bombs the contestants have to defuse up differently so they would all get hit by the stink bomb in Total Drama Action.

Hires Owen to cause drama between the remaining contestants in Total Drama Action.

It is implied he murders a parrot for biting him in Total Drama Action.

Makes fun of Chef and how bad his cooking is in the finale when Chef wants to leave due to how Billy treats him. However, he does redeem himself, and apologizes to Chef and says how much he needs him.

Shows Beth's greedy side to the cast to lessen her chances at winning the million dollars in Total Drama Action (although he may have done this to make the chances fair, as he did show Duncan's nice side as well).

In the first episode of World Tour, he informally "eliminates" Ezekiel for no reason other than him being annoying.

Treated his interns like actual slaves in the Egypt challenge and caused the death of one of the interns by neglecting to help him when he was being eaten alive by scarab beetles

Declaring "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot" (which it goes without saying was named as such to flatter him) the losers in the London episode even though they successfully found "Jack The Ripper" and had won the challenge as he instructed it to them, just because Team Amazon happened to find Duncan. The result of this was Noah's unfair early elimination.

On several occasions during World Tour, he abruptly announces that the episode does not have an elimination after telling the contestants the opposite throughout the challenges and even having them vote. In more than one of these instances it is implied that Billy had not even planned this but is making up the rules as he goes along.

Billy deliberately broke the bathroom door's lock at the time of Gwen and Duncan's adulterous kiss, allowing Tyler to witness it and later revealing it to Courtney and everyone else, incurring her recklessly brutal wrath against them. Throughout this entire series of events and the prolonged drama following in its wake, Billy makes it clear through his behavior that he has no empathy for any of the involved parties, and rather enjoys seeing them fight as much as ever for the sake of ratings.

Breaking the rules of the contest and declaring Sierra eliminated even though she had won the day's challenge and had "invincibility", due to her accidentally destroying his plane. If Billy had not done this Alejandro would have been eliminated then and there instead.

Imprisoning the badly–burned Alejandro in a crude Darth Vader knockoff mechanical body for the sole purpose of having him sign a waiver absolving Billy and the show of responsibility for his injuries, and laughing at Alejandro's despair of being told that the money has been destroyed.

In Alejandro's ending, he declares Alejandro the winner of Total Drama World Tour just because Heather accidentally threw the wrong pineapple dummy into the volcano, even though she had clearly defeated him. In Heather's ending, she throws her own dummy in the volcano and wins.

Dumping toxic waste in Camp Wawanakwa.

Forcing eliminated contestants to ride a catapult in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

In the first episode of Season 4, Owen appears, oblivious to the fact that he and the rest of the real cast are no longer competing and Billy responds by putting a explosive on his face and detonating it sending him flying away.

Gives the Mutant Maggots the win, just because they blew up the Toxic Rat's cabin, even though they clearly won.

Caused Staci to lose her hair and suffer minor radiation poisoning after she got voted off because Billy handed her the toxic marshmallow of loserdom.

Confiscated Sam and Dakota's electronic devices, putting them in tech withdrawal. Even Scott thought that was harsh.

Forced Sam, Brick, and B to admit embarrassing secrets about themselves on international television and had them press poorly wired buttons, electrocuting then for the sake of a challenge while threatening to have them and their teams submerged underwater and be at risk of being eaten by a mutant shark named Fang

In "Finders Creepers" at the campfire ceremony after the Mutant Maggots lost the challenge, due to Chef went missing, it was a non-elimination episode and he feels disappointed that no one is going for a catapult ride. After Dakota has done her deed, he hurls Dakota again for the second time since it's not worth it, since she's an intern.

He forced Dakota to go into a highly irradiated mine for over 40 minutes, which not only caused her to lose her hair but transform into a mutated monster in the next episode. He also made the contestants go into the mine for the sake of a challenge but gave them special indicators to let them know how long they were in the mine

He buries Gwen and Sam alive in a chest.

At the end of the fourth season, he attempts to detonate a bomb he planted on the contestants' departure boat for no reason. However, the bomb is removed by Chef and put under the dock right under Billy, blowing himself up and landing him in the water as payback.

Forcing eliminated contestants to be flushed down a gigantic toilet in Total Drama: All-Stars.

Putting Gwen on the Villainous Vultures and Courtney on the Heroic Hamsters even though Gwen is a hero and Courtney is a villain.

Making Sam's team forfeit the pancake eating challenge and caused his unfair early elimination, even though he was being organized for exile duty.

Making Cameron switch to the Villainous Vultures team instead of letting him quit the competition to escape from Sierra's affections.

In one episode of the fifth season, he did a "rigged" wheel game and as Gwen spinned, he purposely made the wheel land on Courtney so that they would fight each other. Not to mention that Billy showed Courtney videos of Gwen making out with Duncan, causing Courtney to get mad just as their friendship was finally started to work out.

Making Cameron take The Flush Of Shame with his injuries instead of taking him to the hospital.

Forgot to feed his interns, so he thought of a challenge where the contestants had to make ice cream sundaes by going through hazardous areas. Later, rather than "actually" giving the interns the sundaes, Billy decided to make the contestants eat their sundaes instead, thus not feeding the interns again, though he was appalled when he discovered that Courtney was planning to feed the interns a nasty sundae.

In the season finale of "Total Drama All-Stars", Billy had the previously eliminated contestants trapped into giant fart balloons. Zoey was able to free Gwen and Cameron and Mal freed Heather and Alejandro. Billy forgot to tie or pop the balloons, causing Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Duncan, Courtney and Scott to fly away in the air, however they are confirmed to be alive and unharmed.

He also allows Chef to sink Camp Wawanakwa into Lake Wawanakwa.

Using eliminated contestants as human cannonballs in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island.

Eliminating Amy in "Twinning Isn't Everything" despite Samey getting the most votes. However, this could have just been a mistake, as Amy and Samey are identical in appearance, it was apart of Jasmine and Samey's plan to get rid of the real Amy.

Unfairly eliminating Ella simply for singing too much even though her team won the challenge.

In "This Is The Pits!" since both teams lose the challenge, he forced for an elimination ceremony which he mostly wants to and it's even not worth it since neither of the teams won.

Making Chef burn the reward since neither of the teams completed the challenge properly.

Put the contestants in a challenge that involved eating Juggy Chunks that expired almost 40 years ago, which caused them to undergo heavy nausea and vomiting and caused all of them except Shaun and Jasmine to undergo a zombie like trance. In the same episode, he also taunts Dave about being rejected.

In the finale, he crosses the Moral Event Horizon by turning Dave against Sky by repeatedly showing him Sky's audition tape, which revealed that she still had a boyfriend back home.

Me: Geez! Billy is much worse than what we first thought!

Nico came in.

Nico: What did you find out J.D.?

Me: Oh hey Nico. I was given some information to bring Billy to justice when the time comes.

Nico: Really!? I just got back from catching a Blaziken and a Sceptile. But what did you find out?

Me: Lets get everyone together.

We did so and everyone gathered and I revealed everything I was given by Deep Drama and what they saw was absolutely horrifying.

Gwen: Whoa! Billy is that dangerous!?

Leshawna: I knew something was messed up when he did all those torturous challenges.

Dawn: Billy McLean is one evil man. I knew something was wrong when I saw his aura.

Me: What color was his aura Dawn?

Dawn: It was all black and loaded with pure evil.

Me: That is bad.

Duncan: But I can't believe that Billy is much worse than me.

Sammy: Or Amy, Heather, Anne Maria and all the sore losers combined.

Owen: What Billy did makes him the worst host ever known in the history of the world.

Ezekiel: You got that right eh? And he forced me to turn feral when he threw me out of the plane.

Katie: I can't believe that Billy is that dangerous. He's beyond pure evil.

Sadie: How can a monster like him even be allowed to host on television?

Zoey: I don't know. But this monster needs to be stopped or else someone on Total Drama Galaxy is gonna get killed.

Me: Yeah. And we will spring our trap when we do the TDG Aftermath Show. Billy McLean will pay for his crimes in full. Not just in blood but for the rest of his miserable life in prison.

Chris: You got that right J.D. My brother is really dangerous and he has to be stopped.

Chef: Not only that but look at all this.

Chef Hatchett came in with a wheelbarrow full of a huge pile of letters.

Me: What's all this Chef?

Chef: This is all hate mail. And it's all directed at Chris.

Chris: And I didn't do all those things to these guys.

We looked over the letters and what we saw was horrible. Most of the hate mail from the fans of Total Drama was all death threats and some were packages containing bombs. We got rid of those packages quickly.

Me: So Billy is also out to ruin the entirety of Chris' reputation.

Chris: Yeah. Billy has hated my guts ever since I was 5 years old and he can't stand me and he hates me with a vengeance that defies all logic.

Me: That is absolutely sick.

Lincoln: The last episode of Total Drama will be the final nail in his coffin.

Lucy: You got that right Lincoln. I may enjoy the darkness but Billy McLean has gone too far with all this.

Me: I agree with Lucy. I want this monster brought to justice. We can't let this creep hurt people with challenges that are too dangerous any longer!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: We have until March of 2020. This'll give us plenty of time to set up everything we need for our trap. We're gonna set the stage for when he admits his crimes on all of International Television all over the planet.

Bridgette: Billy McLean is going down.

Topher: Oh yeah. And it'll be on TOTAL... DRAMA... GALAXY!

Me: Well said Topher. You have a great hosting career ahead of you.

Topher: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. We have a lot of work to do. Lets do it.

We got to work on how we were gonna take Billy McLean down.

* * *

In Retroville, Jimmy was working on some of his old inventions.

Jimmy (rebuilding his past inventions): I really have to thank Lisa for helping me take out the flaws in these past inventions.

?: You forgot about one invention, Jimbo.

Jimmy (turns to see who just spoke): You?! But you're supposed to be- (is knocked out)

Jimmy was taken somewhere.

Back at the estate we were thinking up ways to take Billy down.

Me: We have planned to take him down by exposing his crimes on International Television.

Cindy then came in and she was frantic.

Me: Cindy what's wrong!?

Cindy: (Hyperventilating) He kidnapped!

Me: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Cindy. Calm down. Take a seat and relax. (She does so) That's better. Now tell us slowly.

Cindy: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. A living ventriloquist dummy named Flippy has kidnapped Jimmy!

We gasped.

Lincoln: That's right. Carl did say something about that when we fought that clone of Slappy.

Nico: That's right he did. I remember that.

Laney: I remember that. What is Flippy?

Me: Lets see here.

I looked it up and what we saw was shocking.

Flippy got on Judy's nerves after Hugh spent all the grocery money on him. Much to her pleasure, Jimmy was forced to use him as firewood to launch the monster strapped to the rocket in "Attack of the Twonkies" back to Twonkus-3.

Later, Flippy reappeared in the episode of the same name as Flippy 2 that looks exactly like the original. Jimmy put a funny chip into Flippy to improve Hugh's jokes. But since the chip was connected to the brain, Flippy came to life by slowly starting to steal Hugh's brain, leaving him a mindless zombie. Jimmy was able to defeat Flippy and turned him back into a lifeless puppet, thus returning Hugh back to normal. But at the end of the episode, it was shown he might still be alive.

Me: Wow!

Nico: Flippy looks like a combination of several dummies.

Me: Yeah he looks like a combination of Chucky, Scarface and Slappy all squeezed together.

Nico: My thoughts exactly.

Luan: (As Mr. Coconuts) He would not make a good friend for me and Eddo.

Eddy: (As Eddo) No he sure wouldn't.

Luan: I would not like this dummy.

Me: Me neither. No offense to Mr. Coconuts and Eddo.

Luan: (As Mr. Coconuts) None taken J.D.

Eddy: (As Eddo) None taken.

Me: Lets see where Jimmy is.

I used the satellites to find him and he was in an abandoned coal power plant that was shut down on the outskirts of the town.

Me: There. And there's a Dark Orb there. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for the abandoned coal power plant.

* * *

RETROVILLE - ABANDONED COAL POWER PLANT

* * *

At the Abandoned Coal Power Plant on the outskirts of Retroville, Batman was facing Flippy who had Jimmy tied up in a chair.

Batman: You better let him go now you filthy puppet.

Flippy: I can't do that Bats. You see, I need him as bait.

Batman saw Scarface, Slappy, and Chucky in the shadows.

Scarface: You really don't want this fight, Bats.

Slappy: Yeah, pointy ears! You've got no idea who you're messing with.

Batman (glares at them): Funny. I was about to say the same thing!

The 3 evil dummies walked out of the shadows to reveal that they had black fire auras.

Chucky/Satanic Butcherer (Batman has a shocked look): Still feeling brave now, Brucie?

Flippy (walks out of the shadows with a Heartless symbol on his chest): Sorry about the mess. When Jimbo and his friends sent me to that dump, they didn't give me some toys. But thanks to this Dark Orb, I'll have all the toys in world now!

Then a massive fiery explosion blasted through the ceiling of the factory and a phoenix cry was heard and we arrived.

Me: Bruce. I didn't expect you here.

Batman: Same to them.

We turned and saw 4 familiar dummies!

I saw Flippy.

Me: So you are Flippy.

Nico saw Slappy and he was shocked!

Nico: Slappy!

Luan and Lincoln saw Chucky and they was shocked!

Luan and Lincoln: Chucky!

Batman: And Scarface too.

Lois G.: I thought I killed him!

Me: They were brought back to life because of a dark orb.

Robin (TT): This reminds me of the time we fought the Puppet King.

Me: I remember that Robin. That was a fierce battle.

When the Teen Titans were sleeping, the Puppet King infiltrated the Titans' hideout. He manage extract the souls of Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and place them into his puppets. When he attempted to extract Starfire, and Raven's soul, Raven used her magic causing the Puppet King to drop his controller. When that happened Starfire and Raven's souls when into opposite bodies. They manage to escape the Puppet King leaving the others. Since they were opposites Raven and Starfire had to learn from each other and team up to rescue the boys. Just when the Puppet King about to finish the Teen Titans, Starfire and Raven arrived just in time. A battle waged on only to cause the Puppet King to drop his controller into a fire bowl. This caused the Puppet King to become a lifeless puppet and all the Teen Titans to return back to normal. The Teen Titans kept the Puppet King as evidence.

Later, however, the Puppet King was somehow brought back to life and recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil. He appeared in the race initiated by Ding Dong Daddy for Robin's most secret possession as one of its villainous contestants, but was taken out in a mass crash triggered by Red X. When the Brotherhood executed its plan to eliminate young superheroes around the world, the Puppet King assisted Control Freak in capturing Killowat. During the subsequent assault of Beast Boy's team on the Brotherhood's base, the Puppet King confronted Más, who slammed him right into the next wall. Subsequently, when the Titans united for their final fight, the Puppet King joined his fellow villains in defeat.

Flippy: Look, fellas! More playmates!

Satanic Butcherer (smirks at Maria): Dibs on the water girl. (chuckles evilly)

WarKevin (sets his repulsors from stun to kill): Not on my watch!

Gangster of Greed (takes out a tommygun): Take your best shot!

Kevin smirked below his helmet and shot repulsor blasts at the 4 evil dummies, creating holes in their chests and knocking them down.

WarKevin (looks at the supposed dead villains): Had enough?

But the evil dummies laughed as they stood up again.

Doll of Fear (jumps at him): Dibs on his eyeballs!

Nico punched Slappy's heartless away.

Me: Flippy we're gonna take on your friends. You stay out of this.

* * *

Battle 1: CHUCKY THE SATANIC BUTCHERER

* * *

Me, Nico, Luan, Lincoln and Poison Ivy were facing the Satanic Butcherer.

Me: I thought we were rid of you for good Chucky.

Satanic Butcherer: You won't be rid of me that easily J.D. You killed me the last time.

Me: You deserved it Chucky.

The novelization of Child's Play 2 goes into Chucky's backstory. As a child, Ray had a difficult life. His Irish-American mother had come from a wealthy family and was a bartender and dancer, but because she was a dwarf, other kids made fun of Ray. To make matters worse, his Austrian-American father was a raging and obnoxious alcoholic who abused him and his mother.

It is implied that members of Ray's family were also murderers in Seed of Chucky when he tells Glen that killing has been in the family for generations. This might be where Ray got some of his psychotic personality traits from. Ray apparently went to a man named John Aelsop Bishop (also once known as "Doctor Death") to learn about Voodoo magic as to find a way to cheat death (although John was unaware of Ray's true motives). At some later point, Ray met and befriended Daniel Pierce and was introduced to his family: His wife Sarah (who was pregnant with Nica at the time) and his daughter Barbara.

Ray fell secretly in love with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be "family". At some point later, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and stole her $6,000 ring for unknown reasons. He also met Tiffany Valentine and she became his girlfriend (though Ray did not view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah). He also killed Tiffany's mother. One night, Ray found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home. At some point he managed to subdue and drown him. He later attended his funeral along with Sarah's family. He later kidnapped Sarah and held her in the basement of a building (possibly the same apartment building located at 730 Stony Island Avenue on the south side of Chicago). He revealed his true motives to her and everything he did to her family (now believing himself to be "part" of the family). At some point Sarah managed to gain access to a phone where she dialed 911. The police showed up to the building and Ray realized what happened. Enraged at Sarah's snitching to the cops about "us", he stabbed Sarah with a voodoo knife (the same one used later by Chucky) in the stomach. This caused Nica's paraplegia (paralysis of the legs) later after she was born. From there the Child's Play film series unfolds.

Grace Poole mentioned in the second film that Ray murdered a total of one dozen people during his killing spree in Chicago (despite only having three confirmed victims and only one is actually seen on camera). In Cult of Chucky, Nica mentioned she read about Ray having murdered 22 people before he was killed by the police.

One night in Chicago, Ray is being chased by the police Sarah had called earlier. Among the officers involved in the chase is detective Mike Norris. He tries his hand at shooting Norris but misses, and he is shot in the foot by him. He sees his partner, Eddie Caputo, in the van up ahead and limps towards his direction, but Norris calls his partner, Jack Santos, to chase the van. Ray is then forced to hide behind a wall, despite his attempts at calling his partner to wait for him. Missing Norris with his gun again, he is told to give up and surrender. Cornered and unable to go anywhere, Ray takes cover inside a toy store, and is soon fatally shot by Norris in the chest. Before dying, Ray removes his trench coat, swears vengeance on Norris and Eddie, and continues to hide from him. He begins to lose his balance and leans forward on boxes of "Good Guy" dolls, knocking them down, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Norris presumes Ray died in the explosion.

Later that morning, 6-year-old Andy Barclay tells his widowed mother, Karen, that he wants a Good Guy doll for his birthday after watching a TV commercial about it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen doll from a street peddler named Hector, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray had earlier transferred his soul into.

That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who has introduced himself as "Chucky" through the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend, Maggie Peterson, who is babysitting her nephew Andy, scolds him for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. When Andy tries to tell Maggie that he did not put Chucky in front of the TV, she does not believe him. Maggie is then viciously struck with a toy hammer and falls out of the apartment window, falling several stories below to her death. The killer's identity is left ambiguous. Andy, when questioned, insists that Chucky has revealed himself to be alive and that he killed Maggie, though he defends Chucky's decision by stating that Chucky told him that "Maggie was a real bitch" and that she "got what she deserved".

The next day, Andy, apparently upon Chucky's request, visits the house of his accomplice Eddie Caputo, missing school in the process. Chucky is revealed as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him inside.

Later, authorities place Andy in a psychiatric ward after he is found near the crime scene. Karen believes the doll to be the true culprit after she realizes that his batteries had never been put in and she threatens to throw him into the fireplace unless he reveals himself to her. Chucky comes alive in her hands, bites her on her forearm and runs out of the apartment. She contacts Detective Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, Hector the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms that he retrieved it from the burnt down toy store where Charles Lee Ray was killed.

Detective Norris becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car and survives only by shooting the doll. He had attempted to strangle him, forcing Norris to drive recklessly, and stab him with his knife. Suffering a cigarette burn to his cheek and a gunshot wound, Chucky begins to question himself why he was bleeding following the attack.

Chucky later meets with John Aelsop Bishop, his voodoo instructor from years past, and asks why his gunshot wound bled. John, under torture via voodoo doll, informs him that his body is slowly becoming that of a human's and he will soon be trapped in the body if he does not transfer his soul into the body of the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy.

Offhandedly remarking that he will "get to be six years old again," Chucky stabs the voodoo doll in the chest and leaves John to die. Karen and Detective Norris, following leads from Charles Lee Ray's case file, find John as he lays dying and receive instructions on how to kill Chucky, although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. Chucky kills the head doctor, Dr. Ardmore, while Andy escapes from the psychiatric unit, now aware Chucky is after him. The authorities believe Andy killed the doctor while escaping.

Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment where Andy is and knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat before beginning the same incantation to steal his soul. Karen throws him away as she and Norris check on Andy, only for Norris to be stabbed in the leg by Chucky. After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown into the fireplace by Karen and is lit on fire by Andy after he throws the lighted match in the fireplace. He tried pleading with Andy that they were friends until the end, but Andy told him this is the end.

Andy and Karen, thinking Chucky is dead, go to help the injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone. Very burnt but alive, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom; Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but scattering his head, an arm and a leg in the hallway. After Norris' partner, Jack, arrives, the scattered doll parts attempt to attack under the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head. Karen, remembering John's last words, tells Norris to shoot Chucky in the heart. Norris does so and makes a direct hit, killing Chucky, again.

An ambulance arrives to take Norris to the hospital. Karen and Jack help him walk out the door, but Andy stays and looks over the burnt remains of Chucky. Karen returns and leads Andy out of the room and turns off the lights. Andy turns to look at Chucky one last time before leaving.

Two years after the events of the first film, Play Pals Toys repaired the burned Chucky doll, insisting that there was nothing wrong with it, while Andy is sent to foster care due to his mother being sent to a mental hospital for psychiatric evaluation for backing up Andy's testimony on Chucky. When the workers at Play Pals rebuilt Chucky manually, the dreaded Lakeshore Strangler was revived.

Later that night, Chucky was being taken home by the CEO's assistant, not knowing that Chucky was truly alive. When he received a call from his girlfriend asking if he remembered the Vodka for their 2-week anniversary. He replied with a yes, hang up, and angrily drove to the liquor store. When he got out of the car, Chucky got the phone and called the orphanage and asked if Andy was there. They said no, but also asked who he was, which he replied "This is his uncle, Charles." When the man came back to the car, irritated that Gold Cards were never accepted at the liquor store, he was attacked by Chucky. Chucky forced him to park the car, where he killed him with a plastic bag.

Chucky found his way to Andy's new home, owned by Phil and Joanne Simpson, and destroyed Andy's Tommy Good Guy Doll with Joanne's China figurine. The figurine was destroyed as well in the process, which resulted in Andy and his foster older sister, Kyle, getting grounded.

That night, Chucky had successfully fooled Andy into making him thinking he was Tommy, which allowed Chucky into his bedroom. There, Chucky had tied Andy to the bed and literally put a sock into his mouth. He began the ritual to place his soul in Andy's body, but was interrupted when Kyle began to crawl in through the window after sneaking out for a date. She began to untie Andy, but did not believe his story of Chucky. Andy, with his newly-freed hand, punches Chucky off of the bed. Joanne and Phil arrive, and Phil takes Chucky to the cellar.

The next day, Chucky followed Andy to school, where he wrote profanity on Andy's test paper. The teacher, Miss Kettlewelll, believed it was Andy who wrote it, and kept him at school for detention. There, Miss Kettlewell had found Chucky and locked him in the closet. Andy, knowing where Chucky was, escaped through the window and made his way for home. Not long after, Miss Kettlewell returned to the classroom, where she noticed Andy was missing. She heard a noise from the closet, and assumed that was where he was. She opened the door and searched everywhere, but was ambushed by Chucky and was beaten to death with a yard stick.

That night, Andy went into the cellar with an electric knife to kill Chucky. He searched everywhere, but was attacked by Chucky who began to bite his ear. Chucky was hit in the side of the head with the knife, and made an escape by hiding behind the stairs. Phil began to slowly walk downstairs, attempting to calm Andy. Unfortunately, Chucky found a harpoon and used it to dangle Phil from the stairs. He released Phil, who fell to his death.

About an hour later, Chucky had murdered Joanne in her bedroom and was now using Kyle to drive him to the orphanage, where Andy was living once again. Kyle had stepped on the breaks, making Chucky shatters the window and falls out of the car. He was on the hood, but Kyle stepped on it, making it harder for Chucky to hold on. She once again stepped on the breaks, forcing Chucky to fly off the car and hit a fence. She attempted to ram him, but got out of the way just in time. She got out of the car and found Chucky on her shoulders.

Kyle took Chucky to the orphanage, where he pulled the fire alarm. Kyle and Andy were taken to the matron (Grace Poole)'s office, who was killed by Chucky. Kyle attempted to help Andy escape, but Andy was taken away by Chucky instead. Chucky told Andy to get in the back of a truck, where he attempted the ritual a second time. He was once again stopped by Kyle, and Chucky forced Andy to flee to the Play Pals Toy Factory while Kyle was being harassed by the truck driver.

In the factory, Chucky attempted the ritual a third and final time, and finally finished it. Fortunately, too much time had been wasted and he was trapped in the doll's body.

Me: You should've stayed dead Chucky. You kidnapped two of my friends and that is something that will never be tolerated.

Satanic Butcherer: I was trying to get a new body out of it!

Me: Tell that to the 67 people you senselessly butchered and the hundreds more that you injured when you terrorized all of Illinois.

Satanic Butcherer: Actually it's 81+ but who's counting?

Me: Well whatever. You don't have a single shred of value for human life and for that you will die again. You're going back to Hell where you belong you fucked up fuck!

Nico: Charles Lee Ray A.K.A. Chucky you have failed this world!

Me: More like he has failed everything. You're an animal Chucky! A FUCKED UP MONSTER!

Luan: You kidnapped me and Lincoln, and now I will have my revenge!

Lincoln: Same here!

Me: People like you make me sick just looking at you.

I went at the Satanic Butcherer and kicked him in the face and he went crashing into a shut down heater. He got out and yelled and went at me and stabbed me in the leg.

SHEEN!

My poisonous blood splattered all over his face. But to my surprise it didn't burn him.

Satanic Butcherer (wipes off my blood): Your blood doesn't really hurt me anymore, Knudson.

Me: That's okay. I have plenty of new tricks up my sleeve.

Luan fired a blast of light from and it hit the Satanic Butcherer and exploded and Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

The Satanic Butcherer yelled in a lot of pain.

Poison Ivy: Now it's time for some fun! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device on her arm and deadly vine tentacles with flower mouths that drip concentrated sulfuric acid from their mouths formed out of her back and they were ready for blood.

Me: Lets get this freak!

Nico fired a blast of lightning at him and it electrocuted him and the vines from Poison Ivy bit the Satanic Butcherer and melted his arms off.

Luan and Eddy fired a massive blast of light and completely obliterated the Satanic Butcherer into dust. Chucky was forever sent into the River of Fire.

Me: That takes care of that freak. Never again Chucky. Never again.

But the battle was not over.

* * *

BATTLE 2: GANGSTER OF GREED

* * *

Me, Nico, Batman, Lois, Ernie the Giant Chicken and Laney were facing the Scarface Heartless, the Gangster of Greed.

Arnold Wesker (also known as The Ventriloquist) is a villain from the Batman series. He is always seen with the puppet Scarface. Many people believe he is crazy, and just puppetering Scarface, but he believes Scarface took possession over him.

In Detective Comics #818, an issue later included in the trade paperback Batman: Face the Face, Wesker is murdered by an unseen assailant. The puppet Scarface is stepped on and its head crushed. The dying Wesker uses Scarface's hand to leave a clue regarding his murder: a street name. Later in the storyline, it is revealed that Tally Man, acting as an enforcer for the Great White Shark, is responsible for the murder.

During the Blackest Night crossover, Wesker is among the many deceased villains that received a Black Lantern power ring and is reanimated into a Black Lantern. Using his power ring, Wesker creates a construct of Scarface made of black energy. He is shown murdering many police officers.

In the New 52 continuity, Arnold Wesker is now living, his death apparently erased from reality in the DC Universe. He appears in Batman: The Dark Knight #2. Implied to be in possession of the Venom steroid, he clashes briefly with Nightwing.

Scarface is a villain from the Batman series. He is not a human, but a puppet. He is being controlled by the Ventriloquist.

The Ventriloquist believes that the puppet controls him, because it is possessed by the souls that died beneath the tree from which he was made. Most people believe the Ventriloquist controls Scarface, and uses Scarface to commit his crimes.

Gangster of Greed (shoots at Batman): Dunno why you're ok with taking me out, Bats! Aren't you always about that no killing crap?

Batman: For your information, I accepted that scumbags like you need to die after Jason Todd was killed by The Joker the first time!

Me: That's right you Gangster Fuck! You make me sick just looking at you.

Nico: Scarface you have failed this city!

Lois G.: That's right! I killed you you oversized talking toothpick!

Gangster of Greed: That's right toots. You all did kill me. And now I'm gonna return the favor!

Ernie: I don't think so! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device on his wing and a powerful multi-rocket launcher popped out and and a jet pack appeared. The rocket launcher fires eggs that explode.

Batman kicked the Gangster of Greed into the air and Laney slashed him in his face with her vines.

Gangster of Greed: I know this is cliche but... say hello to my little friend! (fires tommygun at Batman)

Batman dodged his shots.

Lois blasted the Gangster of Greed with a Minigun.

Ernie fired numerous eggs and they hit the Gangster of Greed and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The Gangster of Greed was dead and went into the River of fire.

Me: We're not done yet.

* * *

BATTLE 3: DOLL OF FEAR!

* * *

Me, Nico, and Lori were facing the Doll of Fear.

Slappy was originally created by an unnamed evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil.

Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now"). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds.

Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: "Night Of The Living Dummy". However, Slappy still survived that. In Slappys Nightmare, the Streets of Panic Park and The Dummy meets the Mummynhe is a anti hero. He also appears in the Horrorland series and most wanted where in the son of Slappy he finally wins.

He also has his own series called Slappyworld where is the narrator of the series and sometimes the main villain of some books.

He also appears in the comic book series as the main villain of the first arc and set to appear in others. He appears in the first story arc Monster at Midnight as the main antagonist leading the monsters to attack two sisters and later appears in the second arc Download and Die! where he team-ups up with The Creeps to antagonize three young girls.

Slappy also appears in the short story crossover Gaslighted: Slappy the Ventriloquist Dummy vs. Aloysius Pendergast, where Aloysius Pendergast the protagonist of the book series of the same name fights off Slappy.

I got hit in the face with a pretzel.

Me: Ow. A Pretzel?

Doll of Fear (throws pretzel at Lori): You like human pretzels, huh? How about actual pretzels?!

Doll of Fear screamed as he saw us eating the pretzels.

Me: Mmm. Delicious. Got any cheese sauce?

Nico: I'm not afraid of you anymore Slappy. You may have tormented me back when I was younger, but I'm not afraid of you anymore and never will be again.

Doll of Fear (to Lori): Hey, Blondie. I think you're pretty. Pretty ugly! (laughs evilly)

We all gasped at what he called Lori.

Me: Oh Fuck!

Nico: Slappy has not only failed this city, but he just signed his death warrant.

Lola: You call Lori U-G-L-Y and she will destroy you.

Lana: Oh yeah.

Lila L: He really asked for it

Lori had her face down and her anger was rising fast. And I'm not talking about any ordinary anger. I'm talking about level 12 anger. A volcano exploded in the background with a tremendous explosion!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lori: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) _**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING FREAK!?**_

Doll of Fear: UGLY! U-G-L-Y and you will never be beautiful as me.

Me: Boy he just REALLY pushed her button big time and he's miles down shit creek.

Nico: This guy is really fucked up.

Lincoln: He asked for it big time.

LORI THEN WENT BALLISTIC!

Lori unleashed her level 12 anger out on Slappy and she was going crazy on him. (Think of how Ren killed that horse in the infamous episode of Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon "Ren Seeks Help" but 100 times worse.)

Bobby and Nico grabbed her.

Nico: Lori! Stop! He's dead. He's done.

Bobby: Babe calm down.

Lori then stopped and when she saw what she did to Slappy she hugged Bobby and broke down crying.

But regardless, we beat the Doll of Fear and sent Slappy into the River of Fire.

* * *

BATTLE 4: FLIPPY

* * *

We all were facing Flippy.

Me: You're gonna pay for everything you've done Flippy.

Varie and Eddy freed Jimmy.

Varie: Are you all right Jimmy?

Jimmy N.: I'm fine Varie.

Eddy: That Flippy must've really caused you a lot of trouble.

Jimmy N.: I should've never put that chip in Flippy in the first place!

Varie: It's not your fault Jimmy. Lets finish this freak off and get rid of him for good.

Jimmy N.: Right!

Nico: (sees the Heartless symbol on Flippy's chest): Flippy... you're a Heartless now, aren't you?!

Me: Lets do this. Combo and Final Smash time!

Skydive: You got it!

Wildrider: Me and Poison Ivy will start us off. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into Wildrider's back bumper and enhanced his speed and he drove at 1,000 miles per hour.

Wildrider and Poison Ivy: BLAZING ACID SPEEDSMOKE!

Poison Ivy fired streams of sulfuric acid at the flames on the road as Wildrider set the road on fire with his sheer speed. The fire burned blue and burned Flippy and was eating at him.

Edzilla (punches Flippy): ED SMASH STUPID DOLLS!

Skydive: Now it's my turn. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went Skydive's his nega-gun and it enhanced it so that it can destroy all objects at the subatomic level.

Ernie the Giant Chicken: Lets get him!

Skydive and Ernie the Giant Chicken: DISINTEGRATOR EGGBOMB BARRAGE!

The eggs hit Flippy and exploded and the disintegrator blast hit Flippy and destroyed his clothes revealing the dark orb imbedded in his chest.

Sheen: It's final smash time! ULTRALORD SLAMMFORCE!

Sheen formed a barrage of holograms and they were all the Ultralords he loves and they slammed into Flippy and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Pinocchio: My turn! NEVER TELL A LIE! I ate a sandwich made of tuna!

Pinocchio's nose grew to the length of a spear and it skewered him all the way through him and it destroyed the Dark Orb and the funny chip.

Nico: Flippy you have failed this whole universe!

Laney: Time to deliver the ultimate fatal blow!

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme Song plays)

Laney called forth the weapons of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Laney: Mastodon Power Axe! (Mastodon Trumpets)

Laney turned the axe into a gun.

Laney: Pterodactyl Power Bow! (Pterodactyl Screeches)

The bow fused with the gun.

Laney: Saber Toothed Tiger Power Daggers! (Saber Toothed Tiger Roars)

The Daggers fused with the blaster on the bow.

Laney: Triceratops Power Lance! (Triceratops Bellows)

The lance fused with the blaster.

Laney: Tyrannosaurus Power Sword! (Tyrannosaurus Roars)

The sword was placed on top of the blaster.

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

Laney: Taste the power of the Power Rangers!

Laney fired the blaster and 5 blasts fired out of it and combined into a focused blast and it hit Flippy and he fell down and exploded in a ball of fire.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Flippy was completely incinerated into ashes. He was gone for good.

We cheered wildly.

Me: Nice shot Laney!

Luna: That was awesome Lanes!

Lincoln: That was awesome!

Bobby: That was an awesome shot little sis!

Nico: I agree Bobby. That was awesome!

Laney: Thanks guys.

Vince: I'll say. Good show.

Carol: That sure was awesome.

Flippy was defeated and his insult comedy was gone forever.

Sheen: (To the Viewers) This was awesome using a final smash and I have a feeling we're gonna be doing many of them.

* * *

The next day I was challenged to a race by a Dodrio trainer named Dario and he was way ahead of me. He was a total jerk and wants nothing more than to see my friend Lara Laramie lose a race. But my Rapidash was much faster than he thought. It was a really close and then I crossed the finish line 1st!

Me: Way to go Rapidash!

Rapidash won and I left Dario in the dust. We stopped and everyone cheered wildly.

Dario: You cheater!

Me: You're the one who cheats you freak and you are nothing but a sore loser.

Dario: I'll kill you for this!

I fired a shockwave blast at Dario and it sent him crashing into a tree and Rapidash bucked and kicked the Dodrio high into the air and I threw a pokeball and caught it.

I walked over to Dario and grabbed him by the shirt.

Me: (Cowboy Voice) Looks like you're headed for the last roundup my friend.

I threw Dario in jail for attempted murder and assault and battery. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole for 50 years.

But I wasn't the only one having a race.

Stacy and Rachel were having a swim race in our swimming pool. Rachel of the Animorphs was a shark and Stacy was in her Street Shark form. They were neck and neck and in the end Stacy won.

Rachel (Animorphs) and Stacy just reverted back to human.

Stacy: Nice race, Rachel!

Rachel (smiles): Thanks, Stacy! (stomach growls) Why am I suddenly getting a craving for fish?

Stacy: (Laughs) That's what happens when you revert back. Lets go get some grub.

It was a good day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

This chapter had several parts. The 1st part was based on the Hey Arnold episode Heat. That episode was about a nasty heat wave ravaging the city and it was like Phoenix, Arizona at 116˚ Fahrenheit outside! You would FRY in that kind of heat! The kids all went crazy because of the heat and it has been known to have a notoriously dangerous effect on the mind and causes people to do crazy things to cool down. The reason I put the Jolly Olly Man in prison is because I just don't like him and he was a ripoff artist and he deserves to be sent to a maximum security insane asylum. I got the idea for the whistleblower part from the Fairly Odd Parents movie Channel Chasers where Tootie was dressed up like the famous whistleblower Deep Throat, who provided the Washington Post with important incriminating information about the Watergate Scandal back during the Presidency of Richard Nixon. Tootie dressed like that to show how bad that Vicky is. But this mysterious Deep Drama will be revealed in due time when we do the Total Drama Galaxy Saga. All those crimes that Chris did on Total Drama were practically the worst ever. He tortured and humiliated all the contestants on Total Drama to destroy and kill them. WHAT A JERK! The third part is for where we fought Flippy, a ventriloquist dummy that once belonged to Jimmy's dad and Judy Neutron was annoyed that he got Flippy instead of Groceries. I think Hugh Neutron has a brain as big as a pea. Almost non-existent. I got the idea for the 4th part from the Pokemon Season 1 episode called The Flame Pokemon Athon and it was awesome! Plus I hate that guy Dario for hurting Lara. Not only that but today is 2019's Kentucky Derby and if you have a favorite horse, be sure to root for them. So I got the idea for the race for that as well. Also NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as always. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	703. Cinco De Mayo Celebration

FELIZ CINCO DE MAYO 2019 TODOS!

* * *

In the estate we were decorating everything with all kinds of Mexican Party decorations.

Me: This is gonna be awesome! (To the Viewers) Oh hey there. You are probably wondering why everything is all covered with Mexican Decorations. Well today is a special day for both Mexico and the United States. It's May 5th, 2019 A.K.A. Cinco De Mayo. And this is an important part of Mexico's history. On May 5th, 1862 when the American Civil War raged on, French colonizers from France came to Mexico to try and take over the country. But the Mexican's wouldn't let them. It was in the Battle of Puebla on May 5th, 1862 that the Mexican Army drove the French Colonizers away and liberated all of Mexico from the French Colonizers and ever since that day 157 years ago today, it's been an important part of Mexico's history. But it's mostly celebrated here in the U.S. Here's some Gratuitous Educational Information to help you.

GRATUITOUS EDUCATIONAL INFORMATION

Cinco de Mayo (pronounced [ˈsiŋko ðe ˈmaʝo] in Latin America, Spanish for "Fifth of May") is an annual celebration held on May 5. The date is observed to commemorate the Mexican Army's victory over the French Empire at the Battle of Puebla, on May 5, 1862, under the leadership of General Ignacio Zaragoza. The victory of the smaller Mexican force against a larger French force was a boost to morale for the Mexicans. A year after the battle, a larger French force defeated Zaragoza at the Second Battle of Puebla, and Mexico City soon fell to the invaders.

In the United States, Cinco de Mayo has taken on a significance beyond that in Mexico. More popularly celebrated in the United States than Mexico, the date has become associated with the celebration of Mexican-American culture. These celebrations began in California, where they have been observed annually since 1863. The day gained nationwide popularity in the 1980s thanks especially to advertising campaigns by beer and wine companies. Today, Cinco de Mayo generates beer sales on par with the Super Bowl.

In Mexico, the commemoration of the battle continues to be mostly ceremonial, such as through military parades or battle reenactments. The city of Puebla marks the event with an arts festival, a festival of local cuisine, and re-enactments of the battle.

Cinco de Mayo is sometimes mistaken for Mexico's Independence Day—the most important national holiday in Mexico—which is celebrated on September 16, commemorating the Cry of Dolores, which initiated the war of Mexican independence from Spain.

Cinco de Mayo has its roots in the Second French intervention in Mexico, which took place in the aftermath of the 1846–48 Mexican–American War and the 1858–61 Reform War. The Reform War was a civil war that pitted Liberals (who believed in separation of church and state, and freedom of religion) against Conservatives (who favored a tight bond between the Catholic Church and the Mexican state). These wars nearly bankrupted the Mexican Treasury. On July 17, 1861, Mexican President Benito Juárez issued a moratorium in which all foreign debt payments would be suspended for two years. In response, Britain, France, and Spain sent naval forces to Veracruz to demand reimbursement. Britain and Spain negotiated with Mexico and withdrew, but France, at the time ruled by Napoleon III, decided to use the opportunity to establish an empire in Mexico that would favor French interests, the Second Mexican Empire. The empire was part of an envisioned "Latin America" (term used to imply cultural kinship of the region with France) that would rebuild French influence in the American continent and exclude Anglophone American territories.

Late in 1861, a well-armed French fleet attacked Veracruz, landing a large French force and driving President Juárez and his government into retreat. Moving on from Veracruz towards Mexico City, the French army encountered heavy resistance from the Mexicans close to Puebla, at the Mexican forts of Loreto and Guadalupe. The French army of 8,000 attacked the poorly equipped Mexican army of 4,000. On May 5, 1862, the Mexicans decisively defeated the French army. The victory represented a significant morale boost to the Mexican army and the Mexican people at large and helped establish a sense of national unity and patriotism.

The Mexican victory, however, was short-lived. A year later, with 30,000 troops, the French were able to defeat the Mexican army, capture Mexico City, and install Emperor Maximilian I as ruler of Mexico. The French victory was itself short-lived, lasting only three years, from 1864 to 1867. By 1865, "with the American Civil War now over, the U.S. began to provide more political and military assistance to Mexico to expel the French". Upon the conclusion of the American Civil War, Napoleon III, facing a persistent Mexican guerilla resistance, the threat of war with Prussia, and "the prospect of a serious scrap with the United States", retreated from Mexico starting in 1866. The Mexicans recaptured Mexico City, and Maximilian I was apprehended and executed, along with his Mexican generals Miguel Miramón and Tomás Mejía Camacho in Cerro de las Campanas, Querétaro. "On June 5, 1867, Benito Juárez finally entered Mexico City where he installed a new government and reorganized his administration."

The Battle of Puebla was significant, both nationally and internationally, for several reasons. First, although considerably outnumbered, the Mexicans defeated a better-equipped French army. "This battle was significant in that the 4,000 Mexican soldiers were greatly outnumbered by the well-equipped French army of 8,000 that had not been defeated for almost 50 years." Second, since the Battle of Puebla, some have argued that no country in the Americas has subsequently been invaded by any other European military force. Historian Justo Sierra has written in his Political Evolution of the Mexican People that, had Mexico not defeated the French in Puebla on May 5, 1862, France would have gone to the aid of the Confederacy in the U.S. Civil War and the United States' destiny would have been different.

According to a paper published by the UCLA Center for the Study of Latino Health and Culture about the origin of the observance of Cinco de Mayo in the United States, the modern American focus on that day first started in California in 1863 in response to the resistance to French rule in Mexico. "Far up in the gold country town of Columbia (now Columbia State Park) Mexican miners were so overjoyed at the news that they spontaneously fired off rifle shots and fireworks, sang patriotic songs and made impromptu speeches."

A 2007 UCLA Newsroom article notes that "the holiday, which has been celebrated in California continuously since 1863, is virtually ignored in Mexico." TIME magazine reports that "Cinco de Mayo started to come into vogue in 1940s America during the rise of the Chicano Movement." The holiday crossed over from California into the rest of the United States in the 1950s and 1960s but did not gain popularity until the 1980s when marketers, especially beer companies, capitalized on the celebratory nature of the day and began to promote it. It grew in popularity and evolved into a celebration of Mexican culture and heritage, first in areas with large Mexican-American populations, like Los Angeles, Chicago, Houston, New York, followed by Cleveland, Boston, Indianapolis, Raleigh, Dallas, San Antonio, Washington, D.C., Atlanta, Miami, Orlando, Denver, Phoenix, Philadelphia, Tucson, San Francisco, San Jose, and San Diego.

In a 1998 study in the Journal of American Culture it was reported that there were more than 120 official US celebrations of Cinco de Mayo in 21 different states. An update in 2006 found that the number of official Cinco de Mayo events was 150 or more, according to José Alamillo, a professor of ethnic studies at Washington State University in Pullman, who has studied the cultural impact of Cinco de Mayo north of the border. Los Angeles' Fiesta Broadway has been billed as the largest Cinco de Mayo celebration in the world, which it most certainly was at its peak in the 1990s when it attracted crowds of 500,000 or more. In recent years attendance has seen a dramatic decrease.

On June 7, 2005, the United States Congress issued a concurrent resolution calling on the President of the United States to issue a proclamation calling upon the people of the United States to observe Cinco de Mayo with appropriate ceremonies and activities. To celebrate, many display Cinco de Mayo banners while school districts hold special events to educate students about its historical significance. Special events and celebrations highlight Mexican culture, especially in its music and regional dancing. Examples include baile folklórico and mariachi demonstrations held annually at the Plaza del Pueblo de Los Ángeles, near Olvera Street. Commercial interests in the United States have capitalized on the celebration, advertising Mexican products and services, with an emphasis on alcoholic beverages, foods, and music. According to Nielsen, in 2013 more than $600 million worth of beer was purchased in the United States for Cinco de Mayo, more than for the Super Bowl or St. Patrick's Day.

The former Forts of Guadalupe and Loreto now house a museum.

On May 9, 1862, President Juárez declared that the anniversary of the Battle of Puebla would be a national holiday regarded as "Battle of Puebla Day" or "Battle of Cinco de Mayo".

Today, the commemoration of the battle is not observed as a national holiday in Mexico (i.e. not a statutory holiday). However, all public schools are closed nationwide in Mexico on May 5. The day is an official holiday in the State of Puebla, where the Battle took place, and also a full holiday (no work) in the neighboring State of Veracruz.

In Puebla, historical reenactments, parades, and meals take place to commemorate the battle. Parade participants dress as French and Mexican soldiers to reenact the battle. Every year the city also hosts the Festival Internacional de Puebla, which gathers national and international artists, traditional musicians and dancers.[54] As well as the Festival Internacional del Mole, with an emphasis on the city's iconic mole poblano.

In Mexico City, military commemoration is occasionally held at the Campo Marte. A street, Avenida Cinco de Mayo, in the Historic Center of Mexico City was named after the battle in 1862 by Benito Juárez.

Events tied to Cinco de Mayo also occur outside Mexico and the United States. As in the United States, celebrations elsewhere also emphasize Mexican cuisine, culture and music. For example, some Canadian pubs play Mexican music and serve Mexican food and drink, and a sky-diving club near Vancouver holds a Cinco de Mayo skydiving event. In the Cayman Islands, in the Caribbean, there is an annual Cinco de Mayo air guitar competition, and at Montego Bay, Jamaica, there is a Cinco de Mayo celebration. The city of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, holds an annual Mexican Festival to honor the day, and celebrations are held in London and New Zealand. Other celebrations of the day can also be found in Cape Town, South Africa, Lagos, Nigeria, and in Paris. Cinco de Mayo is celebrated in Japan in Osaka and in Tokyo's Yoyogi Park Event Space as a celebration of Latin American culture.

Me: And there you have it folks. We love all the holidays. It's too bad that Cinco De Mayo is not one of the major holidays. But it is right up there. Mr. Lynn and Ms. Rosa are cooking up the Cinco De Mayo feast and I love Mexican food.

I go into the kitchen and there was a lot of Mexican Food being cooked by Lynn Loud Sr. and Rosa Casagrande.

Me: Ms. Rosa is just as much as a magnificent cook as Mr. Lynn and we have all kinds of food ready. We have Chalupas, Tamales, Chiles En Nogada, Pollo Asada, Fajitas, Burritos, Pico De Gallo, guacamole and my number one favorite meal: Mole Poblano.

Lynn Sr.: You sure love Mexican food don't you J.D.?

Me: I sure do Mr. Lynn.

Rosa: (Spanish Accent) You are a growing superhero J.D. and you need to eat good.

Me: Thanks Ms. Rosa. But also I love food from Mexico because of another food: HOT SAUCE!

CALIENTE!

Lynn Sr.: Perfect J.D. We're almost ready for the feast.

Me: Okay Mr. Lynn.

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) Friends, I wish to invite Jermaine to our party. It has been some time since we last saw him.

Raimundo: Good idea. He's gonna be surprised to see that the four of us are now Wudai Warriors.

Me: Good idea Omi. You better go get him.

Nico: Hey J.D. Are you ready to have an awesome Cinco De Mayo Party!?

Me: You know I am Nico!

Manaphy, Poromon, Horsea, and Poliwag: HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO, EVERYBODY!

May: Happy Cinco De Mayo guys.

Nico: Ramjet you better take Omi to get Jermaine.

Ramjet: I'm on it Nico.

Ramjet was off with Omi to get Jermaine. They arrived at his house in San Francisco, California.

Omi knocked on his door. Jermaine answered.

Jermaine: Omi!

Omi: It is good to see you again Jermaine. Would you like to join us at the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate for a Cindo De Mayo party?

Jermaine: I'd be glad to go to your party, Omi Dawg!

Omi: Glad to hear it, my friend.

Ramjet: Now that you've accepted the invitation, is there any food around here that we can get for the party?

Jermaine: I have a special treat already.

Jermaine held out a jar of Ghost Peppers!

Jermaine: Ghost Peppers!

Ramjet: Oooh! J.D. loves ghost peppers.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

I was helping Bobby set up some more decorations.

Raimundo: You guys never heard about this but I was manipulated by Wuya and I betrayed my friends. But I was saved from myself.

Omi: And I was manipulated by Chase Young into becoming evil as well.

Nico: Ok, guys. It's very strange that I even need to say this to you all. But, apparently, I need to make something clear. No one, ever, on this team, is to make friends with any irredeemable villains, EVER. Do I make myself clear?

Maria Rockell: Of course, Nico.

Brawl: Loud and clear, boss.

Gears: Don't worry. We won't forget that.

Star Lord: Yep. We'll remember that.

Nico: I mean, I thought me and J.D. did a good job teaching you all right from wrong. I mean, are we crazy? You guys all know what it's like to be heroes, right?

Star Lord: We sure do. Now we understand.

Bobby: Can you believe that it's been over a year since I moved in with you guys?

Me: I know compadre and it's awesome.

Johann: (Russian Accent) I love Cinco De Mayo comrades. Back in Russia we weren't familiar with such holidays.

Varya: (Indian Accent) It's gonna be an awesome hollday.

Luna: And what good is a Cinco De Mayo holiday without Mexican Music dudes?

Luna put in a CD in the CD Player and it was of Mexico's greatest songs and it played.

Poromon: Who wants to have an eating contest with me?

Kirby: I do!

We were eating the food and it was delicious and tasty. I put some delicious and spicy hot sauce on and it was tasty.

Me: Mmm. Caliente en muy delicioso.

Jeremie: William, are you sure you want to eat that ghost pepper?

We gasped at what William was gonna do.

Me: William are you crazy!?

William: I want to see what these peppers taste like.

Me: (Gulps)

William just ate the ghost pepper. At first, nothing seemed to happen.

Maria Rockell (concerned): William, are you ok?

William (feeling sweaty): Oh, I'm fine.

Maria Rockell: You sure?

William: Yep! (finally vomits)

I put a bucket in his face and then fire exploded out of his ears and Lola and Yuko absorbed the fire.

Maria managed to spray William's mouth with water before he could throw up blood. Steam came out of his mouth.

Maria Rockell: That pepper could've killed you, William.

William (smiles): It was worth it.

Maria Rockell (smiles back): I'm sure it was.

William: Well, with that out of the way, let's continue on with the party.

We did so. We had all kinds of awesome fun and more.

Nico: Delicious food and awesome dancing.

Cyborg Lincoln: Shall we dance señora?

Ronnie Anne: Si senior.

Cyborg Lincoln had a rose in his mouth and they danced to the Tango. He was a great tango dancer and he had a great style. When they finished we cheered wildly.

Me: EVERYBODY TANGO!

Ronnie Anne: That was awesome!

Cyborg: Glad you liked it babe.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks Sweetie.

Lori: That was literally awesome Boo-Boo-Bear.

Bobby: It sure was babe.

William: I also learned something from today.

Aelita: What's that?

William: Never eat a ghost pepper under normal circumstances.

We laughed.

Rex Salazar and Blue Beetle were having an Arm Wrestling contest and Blue Beetle won. Poromon and Kirby were completely bloated from their eating contest and they were stuffed like Thanksgiving Turkeys.

Poromon: (Groans) I'm so full.

Kirby: (BURPS) I am too. But I would say that I won.

Ronnie Anne: Guys, I want to thank you all for making this the best Cinco De Mayo party ever.

Me: It was no problem Ronnie Anne.

Luan: Yeah we all had so much fun.

Eddy: We sure did my Angel of Comedy.

Nico: Happy Cinco De Mayo May.

May: You too Nico.

Vince: Happy Cinco De Mayo Carol.

Carol: Same to you Vince.

Francis: Happy Cinco De Mayo Teresa.

Teresa: You too Francis.

Laney: This was so much fun. I loved all the food and the dancing.

Joey: (British Accent) Me too Laney.

Luan: (To the Viewers) Today was a rockin day dudes and Happy Cinco De Mayo to you all.

Me: You said it Luna. (To the Viewers) The culture and history of Mexico is an amazing source of information and all that. But the food is so delicious and more. The dancing and the festivities and more are awesome. Happy Cinco De Mayo everyone!

I winked at everyone in the audience and the camera irised in around my face with a sombrero and the flag of Mexico waved in the background around it.

OLE!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Everything I said about this holiday is all true. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO 2019 Everyone.

See you all next time


	704. The Plant Kaiju Human Spirit

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV, reading books and playing card games and playing pool.

Me: So far things have been very quiet.

Stacy: Yep. J.D. one thing is bothering me. I heard that Laney killed a kid named Chandler Henderson. Why was that?

We turned to her.

Stacy: Was it something I said?

Me: No Stacy you have a right to know. But you would hate this guy. Chandler was the worst bully in Lincoln and Laney's class. He hated Laney's guts and he wanted nothing more than to see the whole world burn.

Lincoln: Chandler was the meanest bully ever. Laney fought back against him and won and he told us a very diabolical terroristic plan.

Clint: What kind of plan was it?

Me: It was one of the worst we had ever heard. He planned to burn down the whole school from the chemistry lab and kill everyone trapped inside it and frame me and Lincoln for the crime. But luckily we thwarted his entire scheme and got him expelled and sent to a maximum security insane asylum. But less than a year later he escaped after selling his soul to the Devil for power. He had a necklace on him that was his power source. And Laney faced him and destroyed it and she killed him.

Laney: Yeah. It was my first kill and he got what he deserved.

John: Boy that kid was a monster.

Clint: He was the worst kind of monster. And we thought that Dr. Paradigm made us into monsters.

Stacy: No kidding. But won't Chandler's parents be infuriated that Laney killed him?

Me: That's normally the case. But after what happened back then, Laney had a talk with his mom Kara and Chandler's little sister Cheryl.

FLASHBACK

It was shortly after the events of The Nature Sisters Cometh.

Me: (Narrating) **Me, Laney and Riley were reading books on the sofa when I heard the doorbell ring.**

I went over and answered it. It was Kara Henderson and her daughter Cheryl.

Me: Oh hello Mrs. Henderson. Hey Cheryl.

Cheryl: Hey J.D.

Kara: Hello J.D. Thank you for inviting us over.

Me: No problem. Laney has been going through some rough times ever since Chandler's death and she needs a lot of help and support because of everything that happened.

Kara: No problem.

In the Living Room, Laney and Riley saw them.

Laney: Oh Hello Mrs. Henderson. How's it going Cheryl?

Cheryl: It's going good Laney.

Kara and Cheryl sat down with Laney.

Laney: Mrs. Henderson, I killed your son Chandler and to tell you the truth, he was a monster to me and my brother Lincoln and all my friends at school. I was so sick and fed up with the way he abused all of us. I'll understand if you think of me as a monster.

Kara: Laney look at me.

Laney did so.

Kara: Laney, Chandler brought all this on himself. It's my fault. I gave birth to a monster and his father made him what he was. You see, we are a rich family and Chandler thought he could get away with anything by being far more superior than anyone. Because we had more money than anyone except for J.D. Chandler thought that he was smarter than anyone. But Chandler was the biggest disappointment to our entire family. He claimed that he was so much better than everyone and his sociopathic nature turned out to be the death of him. He cared about no one but himself. J.D. told me what happened and you don't know how grateful I am that the menace that was once my son is gone forever. We owe you our lives for ending that little monster.

Laney didn't know what to think. She thought that Kara was gonna resent her for killing Chandler. But instead it was the exact opposite. Turns out, Chandler was much worse than what we first originally thought. He hated everything and he had a superiority complex as big as all the evil Sasuke's we killed. Kara hated Chandler's guts to the core and she knew that he was trouble from the very beginning. Normally it's not a good way to think about your own children like that. But in Kara's case, we made it an exception.

Cheryl: That's right Laney. You saved everyone at school. And you also saved us all from my former evil brother.

Laney was much better.

Laney: Thanks Kara. Thank you Cheryl.

They hugged her.

I was happy for them.

Me: (Narrating) Ever since then, Kara has treated Laney like a daughter and Cheryl loved her like a sister.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: She got a very strong sense of closure that day.

Laney: Yeah.

Coop: Boy that kid must've been a really bad monster.

Bobby B.: And now he's burning in Hell, I'll bet.

Me: No he isn't. He's now forever trapped in the Ghost Zone. The deeds he did were so vile and so horrific that not even Hell would accept him. So he's forever trapped in the Ghost Zone. It's a form of Purgatory.

Laney: Yep.

Dayna: I'm glad that wretched boy got what came to him.

Olga: Me too.

Yuna: Yeah he was a monster.

Trudy: You got that right.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that a plane above the city and its wings were on fire and it was descending too quickly!

Me: Oh man!

Luan: I got this! Trudy, you want to help out?

Trudy: You know I do Luan!

Valerie: Be careful Trudy.

Trudy: I will.

Luan: Lets Fly! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, lets fly!

Trudy: (Laughs) That was a funny one Luan.

Me: Luan cracks us all up.

Trudy sprouted her flying fish wings and Luan spread her wings and they flew into the air. They saw the plane that was on fire and it was a burning mess.

Luan: Come on!

Luan and Trudy grabbed the plane by the front to slow it down and it was going too fast and their strength wasn't gonna be enough.

Luan: (Groans) It's moving too fast!

Trudy: (Groans) We need more strength!

?: Perhaps I can help!

They turned and saw a strange creature that was half human and half stingray.

Luan: Wow!

Trudy: Cool! Who are you?

Stingbolt: Hi. I'm Stingbolt. But I used to be called Olivia Lovejoy.

Luan: It's a pleasure. Lets talk later.

They got to work and guided and carried the burning plane over to a runway at the airport and the landing gear deployed they landed the plane safely. They got the doors of the plane open and the escape chutes were open and everyone came down. Then there was a small explosion.

BOOM!

They saw the wings exploding.

Luan: Come on everyone!

Everyone was getting off the plane fast. They knew they had to get all of the people out or the plane would kill them all when it explodes.

Everyone was off the plane.

Luan: Is everyone here?

Woman: Wait! Where's my son!? My son is still on the plane!

Trudy: I'll get him!

Trudy flew into the plane and she saw a kid stuck in the seat. He couldn't get out because his seat belt was jammed.

Trudy: Hold on!

Trudy took a knife and cut the belt and got him out and then she flew with him out of the plane as the whole thing exploded into a massive fireball!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Trudy: YEE-HAW!

They flew away from the explosion and landed back with the crowd and everyone cheered wildly.

Woman: My baby!

Boy: Mommy this was awesome!

Luan: You're welcome everyone!

Trudy: It was awesome saving all these people.

Luan: You did a great job Trudy.

Stingbolt: We all did.

Luan: Yeah. Lets go to the estate so we can talk.

Stingbolt: Okay.

Back at the estate we were talking to Stingbolt.

Me: So you are a gene-slammer Olivia?

Stingbolt: That's right. I was spliced with Stingray DNA.

Me: How did this happen to you?

Stingbolt: It was a painful experience.

FLASHBACK

Stingbolt was a girl named Olivia Lovejoy and she had brown hair, blue eyes and was right around Luan's age.

Stingbolt: (Narrating) It was less than a year ago. I was eating lunch in the school cafeteria with my friends. I was eating French Fries and at first I thought they were all right.

Olivia ate the French Fries. But what she didn't realize was that they were somehow spiked with Stingray DNA.

Stingbolt: Later I was talking my test and then I suddenly had these nasty cramps that were really painful. At first I thought I was having gas. But they got worse.

Olivia (gets cramps in her stomach): Excuse me, teacher. I need to go to the bathroom!

Stingbolt: I went to the bathroom and then I suddenly was changing. I was in excruciating pain.

Olivia: (In pain) What's happening to me!?

Olivia then turned into a half stingray creature and she had a cape-like feature and a powerful tail with a powerful barb on it.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Stingbolt: Ever since then I became the Stingray superhero Stingbolt. I can fly and I can fire laser blasts from my tail that have enough poison to kill 800 people. But I went into hiding and I was afraid of what others would think of it they saw me like this. I'm now a monster!

Valerie: Olivia you are not a monster.

Stingbolt: I never should've eaten that stupid food. Maybe then I wouldn't be a monster!

Edzilla: HA! MANTA GIRL NOT MONSTER! ED IS REAL MONSTER!

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

John: Olivia you are not the only one that fell victim to Dr. Paradigm's Gene-Slamming ways.

Stacy: That's right. Me and my brothers were spliced with Shark DNA from 5 different species of sharks because of Dr. Paradigm. I'm a Sawshark.

John: I'm a Great White.

Clint: I'm a Scalloped Hammerhead.

Bobby B.: I'm a Tiger Shark.

Coop: And I'm a Whale Shark.

John: We became known as the Street Sharks.

Dr. Bolton: I was spliced with Blue Whale DNA. I tried to stop Dr. Paradigm, but he turned me into a Blue Whale before I could do it.

Max: Me and my sisters were from a Post Apocalyptic world where we were spliced with bird DNA. We are now 98% human and 2% bird. The project that did this to us was called the Angel Project and we were supposed to be used for world domination.

Angel: Yeah it was terrible.

Nudge: It sure was.

Francine Langstrom was with us.

Francine: I was accidentally turned into a half human, half bat creature called the Man Bat. But J.D. used his powers to cure me and he gave me the ability to fly with bat wings.

Nancy: Me and my sisters were turned into sharks because of a curse. We were cursed with the Curse of The Wereshark. But J.D. gave us the power to transform at will.

Stephanie: It's true.

Kathy: Yep. Me, Rocky and Sonia here were gene-slammed with insect DNA. I'm a Spider.

Sonia: I'm a Scorpion.

Rocky: And I'm a Blue Beetle.

Mutio: I was made because of hybridization from a mad scientist that tried to destroy humanity.

Chione: I was spliced with Necrofriggian DNA. Necrofriggians are moth humanoids from the planet Kylmyys, 29,000 light-years away from Earth.

Valerie: I was spliced with Megalodon DNA.

Trudy: I was spliced with Flying Fish DNA.

Dayna: Octopus for me.

Olga: Sea Wasp.

Yuna: Viperfish.

Me: Yeah. During the course of 3 years we've encountered numerous mad scientists. Some of them were incredibly dangerous to roam the planet or the galaxy. I gave all those affected by those mad scientists the ability to change at will and gave them back their humanity.

Stingbolt: I want to regain my humanity and help you all. If you did all that then I want to help you all out.

Me: Okay. But it's gonna hurt really bad.

Stingbolt: As long as you turn me back it'll be worth it.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snapped my fingers and Olivia was in a lot of pain and she was changing back. When it was done she was back to normal.

Olivia: Oh man that really hurt.

Me: Yeah but you're back to normal.

Olivia looked down and she saw that she was topless.

Olivia (covers her breasts): THE FIRST BOY WHO TRIES TO PEEK AT MY BREASTS GETS HIS NECK SNAPPED!

Maria: Come on Olivia, we'll get you some clothes.

Olivia: Thanks Maria.

They went up to Leni's room.

In Leni's room, Leni and Maria gave Olivia a yellow t-shirt with a stingray on it and a green sleeveless trench coat. She looked at herself in a mirror.

Olivia: I'm normal again!

Maria: Yep but you have the ability to control your transformation into Stingbolt.

Olivia: I felt like I was a prisoner inside a Stingray's body.

Maria: I know. I was exposed to a biohazardous mutagenic gas that turned me into pure water and it was not pretty.

Olivia: I believe it Maria.

Then the alarm went off.

Maria: Uh oh!

Olivia: What's that?

Maria: That's our alarm system. It lets us know when something is going on.

In the Living Room we received the Alarm.

Me: Uh oh!

Computer: Incoming message from G-Force.

Me: Oh man. We got a Kaiju attack. Computer, answer message. Voice I.D. James Dean Knudson, United States of America, ID# 413421623513 Alpha.

Computer: Voice ID acknowledged and accepted.

I turned my headset into a translator.

General Aso was on.

Me: Hello General.

General Aso: Hello J.D. I wish this was a social call. But I'm afraid we have a kaiju attack. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now.

We got the location at 35°12′35″N 139°0′16″E.

Me: That's Lake Ashi in Kanagawa Prefecture. We're on our way General. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to Japan.

* * *

We arrived in the forest outside of Lake Ashi. We then saw hugely long vines in the ground.

Maria: Ok. This is the place. But where's the Kaiju?

Brawl (sees vines coming from the ground): Were these vines always here?

Me: Lets go.

We arrived at a dock and saw some commotion. Then we saw an astounding and shocking monstrosity in the middle of the lake. Standing in the middle of the lake was an enormous plant monster! It was a giant rose creature and it was emitting short shrill cries that sounded like those of a small child. It was BIOLLANTE!

Biollante is a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Genshiro Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of his daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a Bio-Major-authorized bombing of his lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush, as roses had been Erika's favorite flower. It was later suggested that as a result of the fusion, the plant developed a level of sentience which could only be detected by those with psychic abilities, like Miki Saegusa.

Then, in 1990, Mount Mihara began to erupt, creating an earthquake that killed several roses. Panicking, Shiragami spliced samples of Godzilla's DNA (given to him by the Japanese Self-Defense Force in order for Shiragami to help create the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria) that had been collected in 1984 with a single rose so that it could use Godzilla's advanced healing factor to become invincible. The fusion eventually further increased the plant's sentience and gave it the ability to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into what would soon become Biollante.

Carol: Oh man! That's Biollante!

Vince: It's a plant Kaiju!

Me: I remember the movie Godzilla VS Biollante from 1989 and that was a wicked awesome movie.

Varie: It sure was. But that scientist was really playing with fire. He was messing around with the cells of Godzilla.

Carol: I remember that Biollante was made with the cells of Godzilla, a Rose and those of the deceased scientist Erika Shiragami. I can sense Erika's spirit inside it. If I can reach into Biollante, I can help her.

Me: Okay but we're gonna have to stun Biollante before we do so.

Edzilla (headbutts Biolante): ED SMASH PLANT MONSTER INTO PULP!

Me: ED! Let us handle it.

Ed: Okay.

?: Let me help out too.

We turned and we saw a young girl.

Me: We would like that miss uh?

Miki: My name is Miki Saegusa and I'm the Chief Psychic for the G-Force.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Miki. J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and member of the U.N.G.C.C.

Miki: It's a pleasure to meet you too J.D.

Me: Same here. You and Carol work to help Erika.

Miki: Okay.

Me: Lets go stun Biollante.

Lana froze the lake solid in ice.

Me: We need to stun her with our combos.

Maria: Okay J.D.

Maria was enveloped in a vortex of water and she turned into Cybertron Snarl!

Snarl (Cybertron): Wow! You look great as me Maria.

Maria: Thanks Snarl. And I have some awesome accessories too. UNIVERSAL CYBER KEY POWER!

A Universal Cyber Planet Key went into Maria's Wolf Head and her teeth turned into saber teeth.

Snarl (Cybertron): That is exactly how I work. Well done Maria.

Maria: Thanks Snarl. Ready Brawl?

Brawl: You bet Maria. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his tank cannon enhanced his firepower and two more tank cannons appeared.

Brawl and Maria: SONIC AQUAWOLF STUNSTRIKE!

Maria went at Biollante and plants with mouths on them came out of the water and they spit radioactive acid at her and she bit the plants in half and the sonic waves made them explode.

Maria: Sorry, Biollante. I promise that me and Brawl were only trying to stun you in that combo!

Vixen: Lets help out Streetwise! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her necklace and she got the combined power and abilities of all the most powerful animals of the Animal Kingdom all together.

They did all kinds of animal calls when they poured their abilities into her.

Streetwise: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his photon cannon and more blasters popped out of it and enhanced its firepower.

Streetwise and Vixen: PHOTONSTUN CHEETAHSPEED!

Vixen ran as fast as a cheetah around Biollante and the photon's stunned Biollante.

Me: Lets immobilize her with our final smashes!

Quickmix: (Irish Accent) Right lad! CEMENT GUN DELUGE!

Quickmix fired a massive blast of cement at the base of Biollante and immobilized her plants and base.

Quickmix: Lass, I'm trying not to hurt you. But you're not giving me much choice!

Sam Manson: My turn! This should help. IVYVINE IMMOBILIZER!

Sam Manson threw numerous Ivy vines at Biollante and they wrapped around her.

Carol: Time for us to go to work. Ready Miki?

Miki: I'm ready Carol.

Carol grew to the size of Godzilla and Miki was sitting on top of her left shoulder.

Carol: Hold on tight Miki.

Carol and Miki walked over to Miki on the top of the lake and they walked up to Biollante. They got close.

Carol: Erika. I know you're in there somewhere. My name is Carol Pingrey Loud. We're trying to help you.

Carol held her hand out and placed it on Biollante's giant stem and she felt a thought pattern.

Carol concentrated and she went into the subconscious of Biollante. Biollante's mindscape was an enormous dense jungle. She saw Erika tied to a massive rose tree that was as big as a whole planet and in the tree was the face of Godzilla.

Carol: WOW!

Miki: That tree is Godzilla.

Carol: And Biollante was made with a combination of Rose and Human DNA and the cells of Godzilla. It's hard to imagine that it could result in something like this.

Miki: It's awful. Erika was calling out for help because she didn't want this.

Carol: From what I remember she was killed by Terrorists that wanted her fathers work on Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria.

Miki: That's right. We have to kill Godzilla in her subconscious.

Carol: No. I have a better idea.

They went up to Erika.

Carol: Erika. I know that this was not something you didn't want. But listen to me. You were turned into a kaiju created by your father as an accident called Biollante. This was something that was unintentional. He wanted to try and bring you back to life. Erika. If you can harness the power of Biollante and Godzilla and reign them in with the strength of your will, you can do magnificent things and they can become a magnificent power and you can achieve many great things like we have on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Erika: I don't know if I can.

Carol: Yes you can Erika. You have the power to do many great things. But you have to get them to join together with you. You can do it.

Erika: Okay. I'll try.

Erika concentrated hard and she sucked in all of the rose tree and Godzilla into her and their powers merged with her.

Carol and Miki left Biollante's Mindscape.

We saw Biollante become enveloped in a massive glow of green light and then she started to shrink.

Carol and Miki left and regrouped with us. Biollante went underwater and then we saw a green glow coming towards us. Then a figure started to emerge out of the lake. It was a girl with green hair and a rose in her hair and she had green eyes a yellow shirt that exposed her tummy and she had a green vest, a green skirt made of leaves, yellow shorts, bandages on her feet and ankles and on her back were 4 vines with mouths on the ends.

Me: Wow. Erika is that you?

Erika: It sure is J.D. I'm back and I'm more powerful than ever. Carol, Miki, thank you for helping me return to life.

Carol: It was our pleasure Erika.

Miki: You're welcome Erika.

Me: So how do you feel Erika?

Erika: I feel incredible J.D. I feel like I can do anything.

Me: That's awesome. You're welcome to join us Erika.

Erika I would be honored J.D. I want to train in my powers and learn how to fight for good.

Me: That's what we like to hear.

Beachcomber: Well, I wanted us to meet a friendly Kaiju. And now we just found one.

Quickmix: (To the Viewers) This was an awesome adventure lads.

Me: It sure was.

We went back home.

Nico caught a Swampert and a Mightyena during the battle. We talked to the G-Force about what went down and they accepted it. But unfortunately for Dr. Shiragami they cut his funding because of Godzilla being dead. We now had the first ever human-kaiju-plant hybrid on the team.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Godzilla VS Biollante is one of my favorite Godzilla Movies from 1989. It was an awesome movie and it was strange too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual.

Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	705. The Great Valley Adventure

It starts in the estate. We were getting ready. Nico just got back from the park and he caught a Linoone and a Beautifly.

Aylene C.: I'm so excited guys. I haven't been back in the Great Valley in a while.

Me: I know. We've been so busy saving the world and our universe that we haven't had time.

Lincoln: I know.

Me: Are we all set?

John: We sure are.

Rocket: I'm always ready.

Fu: It's gonna be so awesome.

Aylene C.: Okay. PORTAL OPEN!

Aylene's Time Stone glowed and a portal to the Land Before Time opened up.

We went into portal.

* * *

Narrator: Many eons ago, when the earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards...

[the dinosaur eats grass]

Narrator: The dinosaurs. These massive creatures roamed the earth, for thousands of centuries. Some ate plants. While others, like the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs.

[the dinosaur roars]

Narrator: But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators, in one special place. The Great Valley. A place where friends, Littlefoot, the long neck, Cera, the three horn...

[the coconuts drop]

Narrator: ...Ducky, the swimmer...

[Ducky shakes the water off]

Narrator: ...Petrie, the flyer, Chomper, the Sharptooth, Ruby, the Fast Runner and Spike, the spike tail, could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families.

["Peaceful Valley" begins]

Littlefoot: [singing] I can't wait to see you.

Petrie: [singing] See you.

Ducky: [singing] See you.

Littlefoot: [singing] What's up today?

Cera: [singing] Can you hear me calling?

Chomper: [singing] Calling.

Ruby: [singing] Calling.

Cera: [singing] It's time to play.

All: [singing] Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree, is reminding me, faraway dreams really do come true. Come on, let's go. Let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we finally found a peaceful valley, and everybody's having a good time now.

Grandpa: Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home.

Littlefoot: That's my Grandpa. Gotta go. I'll see you guys later.

Petrie: See you, Littlefoot.

Cera: Bye. See ya.

Ducky: Good-bye.

All: [singing] Come on, let's go. Let's go. And run around, run around. What a beautiful feeling we finally found a peaceful valley. And everybody's having a good time now.

Littlefoot: Hiya, Grandpa.

Grandpa: Hello, Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast.

Littlefoot: Okay! I'm hungry.

Narrator: Of course, though the Great Valley was a wonderous place, it still had its dangers.

Two Struthiomimus brothers named Ozzy and Strut were lurking in the bushes hoping to snag a meal in the form of eggs

Ozzy: [he appears, looking around] Hmm. I like this place. Yes! I like this place a lot! Don't you, Strut? [he hears Strut chomping food] Strut, get up here!

Strut: What? I'm eating.

Ozzy: Spit that stuff out. [to Strut] Go on, spit it out!

Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm hungry.

Ozzy: [hits Strut's head] Spit it out, grass-guzzler! No bother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around.

Strut: Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy?

Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother. Eggs!

[they hear a distant roar]

Ozzy: The valley is full of them. Nice, plump, juicy, eggs!

[cut to Grandpa and Littlefoot, pushing a tree]

Grandpa: Here you are, Littlefoot. The last tree star's for you.

Littlefoot: [eats the leaf] Great trick, Grandpa.

Grandpa: It's not a trick, Littlefoot. All long necks can do it.

Littlefoot: [gulps] Great! Let me try, Grandpa. [he walks away, then touching the tree, then trying to push the tree]

Grandpa: Careful, Littlefoot.

[Littlefoot rolls to the ground, then rumbling the geysers, then Grandpa picks up Littlefoot]

Littlefoot: Guess I'm too little, huh, Grandpa?

Grandpa: [puts Littlefoot down] You're still very young. But you'll get the hang of it someday.

Littlefoot: Oh! I hate being little.

Grandpa: Don't worry. You'll be grown up soon enough.

The portal opened and we arrived.

Me: Wow. The Great Valley.

Lincoln: Man, this brings back memories.

Aylene: This is where you guys first met me.

Me: It sure is. Boy it was good times.

Littlefoot: Aylene! J.D., Lincoln, Laney, Fu!

Me: Hey Littlefoot! It's been a while.

Littlefoot: It sure has!

Aylene C: We missed you.

Littlefoot: Same here.

Fu: How have you been?

Littlefoot: I've been doing great.

Cera: Hey, Littlefoot.

[We looks at Cera]

Me: Hey Cera!

Cera: J.D., Aylene, Fu, Lincoln, Laney! It's been a long time!

Me: It sure has. We all came this time.

Aylene: How have you been?

Cera: I've been great!

Sona, Littlefoot's mother came.

Sona: Aylene, J.D. It's been a while.

Me: It sure has Sona. This time it's all of us here.

We introduced ourselves.

Sona: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Littlefoot: Grandpa, can we go play?

Grandpa: Have fun!

Littlefoot: Thanks! [we all run to get Cera]

Grandpa: Ahh! The valley is a wonderful place to grow up.

Sona: It sure is.

[We all laugh, with Cera running around, then Littlefoot tackled Spike, laughing]

Ducky: Let's play! Let's play!

Littlefoot: Not it!

Ducky: Not it.

Cera: Well, I'm not it.

Petrie: Me no it, either.

Me: Me neither.

Lori: Not it literally.

Leni: Totes not it.

Luna: Not it dudes.

Aylene: I'm not it either.

All: Spike's it!

[they all run, then cut to Ozzy and Strut, sniffing]

Strut: Smell something, Ozzy?

Ozzy: Hmm, yes. Breakfast! [sniffs] Follow me.

[they both walk to the eggs, then grabbing an egg]

Ozzy: Oh, yes. [tries to eat the egg, then the rock falls on the head] Ooph! Ow.

[the egg drops, then eating the rock]

Ozzy: No. [drops a rock, then spitting out]

Strut: Ozzy, did you get a... [the rock falls on the head] Egg? [lays down]

[Ozzy scratches on the head, then gasping]

Mother Maiasaura: Hey, you kids. Stop rolling those rocks down the hill.

[the rock rolls down]

Littlefoot: Huh?

Mother Maiasaura: My nest is in there!

Littlefoot: Sorry.

Me: Sorry about that.

[they all walk away, then he sighs]

Cera: Aw, it wasn't much fun anyway.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Ducky: [repeated line] Yep, yep, yep. No fun at all.

Petrie: [lands on Cera's head] Boring!

Littlefoot: What do you want to do now?

Spike: I don't know.

Me: I got nothing guys.

Ducky: I know! I know! We could go to the Sheltering Grass, and play Sharptooth attack! [growls at the kids, then they laugh]

Cera: No way! Not if I have to be the Sharptooth again.

Petrie: Hey... How about Spike be Sharptooth? [lands on Spike, eating grass]

Ducky: [jumping up] Oh, yes, yes! Spike!

Me: That's a great idea.

Aylene: I agree.

Petrie: Okay, Spike? Huh?

Ducky: Please?

Spike: Mm-hmm.

Petrie: See? He no mind.

[Ducky jumps up]

Ducky: Hooray!

Cera: All right, let's go.

Ducky: [repeated line] Yep, yep, yep. We're going to the Sheltering rass.

[they both slide down]

Littlefoot: Wait. Wait, you guys.

Cera: Huh?

Littlefoot: The Sheltering Grass is on the other side of the sinking sand.

Aylene: Oh you mean quicksand.

Littlefoot: Yeah that's it.

Me: That sounds like a very dangerous place.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Rocket Raccoon: We're gonna have to be careful.

Cera: So?

Littlefoot: Well, my family doesn't want me going across the sinking sand without them.

Petrie: Oh, that right. Quicksand dangerous. [he gurgles in his mouth]

Ducky: Yes, it is! It is.

Lincoln: I agree.

Fu: Me too.

Cera: Aw, you're just a bunch of eggs.

Laney: Cera! That's not nice.

Petrie: [rolls to the ground] Whoa! Whoa! [hits the rock]

Lola: Petrie are you all right.

Cera: I could cross the sinking sands with my eyes closed.

Petrie: With her eyes closed?

Ducky: And not looking where she's going?

[Spike gasps while ducking]

Petrie: Hey, that sound fun. Petrie try it. [he walks on two legs at Ducky and Spike, then touching Spike, screaming] Oh.

Cera: Hey, are you scaredy-eggs coming or not?

[Littlefoot slides down, then Petrie runs down, then Spike walks along by Ducky, then getting off]

Ducky: [to Littlefoot] Littlefoot, you coming?

Littlefoot: Oh, well, um, yeah, I'm coming! [runs to get Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie] Whee!

Cera: Come on, let's go.

[We all run]

We arrived at the quicksand. On the other side of it was the Sheltering Grass and it was a long way across.

Littlefoot: The quicksand. How are we gonna get across?

Me: Boy this place if far too dangerous.

Ducky: [the foot touches the quicksand] Yuck! I cannot swim in this. Oh, no. No, no, no!

Stacy: No one can.

Clint: Yeah it's far too dangerous.

Petrie: Petrie, fly across! [he flies around]

Ducky: Petrie, we no have wings. No, no, no. We cannot fly!

Petrie: Ohh. [falling to the ground]

Ducky: Poor Petrie.

Chomper: I don't like this stuff. It's so scary.

Ruby: I know.

Me: Most of us can fly.

Laney: I have an idea.

Laney put her hands on the ground and the ground rumbled and a bridge made of vines and plants formed. The bridge went over the quicksand from the land we were at to the Sheltering Grass.

Lincoln: Hey that's really clever!

Lori: It's a bridge of plants. Now it's safe to cross.

Xion: That's a great idea Laney.

Fu: It sure is.

Aylene C.: I agree. This is much safer.

We went to the Sheltering grass and we played our game. It was an awesome game.

[cut to Ozzy and Strut]

Later it was close to dark.

Ozzy: Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests.

Strut: I wouldn't mind being tucked in. I'm "eggs-hausted."

Ozzy: [kicks Strut] Would you stop complaining?

Strut: But, Ozzy, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Couldn't I have just an itty-bitty little green bedtime snack?

["Eggs" begins]

Ozzy: No! Can't you see I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff? From now on, you've got to think, feel and breathe only one food group. Eggs! [singing] When I wake up first thing I do. Eggs. Is to look around for something to chew. "Eggs-actly." Feeding myself is very, very tricky. Because you see, I'm ridiculously picky. Eggs.

Strut: Excuse me, Ozzy, I...

Ozzy: [singing] This Struthiomimus won't settle for the dregs. I'll borrow, I'll beg, I'll even kiss you.

Strut: Kiss me?

Ozzy: [singing] For my dear beloved dose of eggs.

Strut: Hurry, Ozzy. I'm so hungry. I can't wait another minute. Here's a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it. Can't I have a taste, if I promise just to lick it?

Ozzy: Strut!

Strut: What?

Ozzy: [continues singing] You imbecilic eater, great green globs couldn't possible be sweeter than a pile of eggs. You've got to smell them, feel them. Oh, crack them open. For a great big nest full I am hoping.

Strut: [singing] Oh, look I'm starving! I'm weak! There is nothing in my tummy! Oh, the mold on that tree is starting to look yummy!

Ozzy: [singing] All colors and shapes and assorted sizes, gobble them all for appetizers. "Eggs-tasy."

Strut: [singing] Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?

Ozzy: [singing] I've had it up to here with this aggravation!

Strut: Oh, can't I just have this piece of a tree?

Ozzy: [singing] Why can't you be more like me, you lead-loving, bush-burping, stem-smelling, garden-gorging, plant-dropping, tree-tasting, dirt-devouring beast!

Strut: Ozzy!

Ozzy: [continues singing] You've got to have eggs, thrice a day at least! Tonight we feast. [he smacks his lips]

[they run down at night looking at the dinosaurs]

Ozzy: Shh!

[they continue running down]

Sona: I'm glad you all had fun and that was very clever of Laney to use her powers to do that.

Littlefoot: It was. But it's so hard to be little.

Grandma: [chuckling] You'll grow up faster than you think. Be patient. Enjoy being young while it lasts.

Grandpa: And stay close to the herd.

Sona: Yes.

Littlefoot: Ah, gee!

Grandpa: We feel safe here in the valley. The Great Wall protects us from Sharpteeth, and other dangers of the Mysterious Beyond. But there are dangers in the valley as well, Littlefoot. You must always be careful.

Littlefoot: But my friends!

Grandma: Hush now. It is time for sleep. The Sun has already gone from the sky.

Littlefoot: But I'm not sleepy.

Grandpa: Go along, Littlefoot.

Littlefoot: But I'm not... [yawning] I'm not... [he sleeps] I'm thirsty.

Grandpa: Yes, Littlefoot.

[Sona puts the leaf of water, yawning]

Grandpa: Good night.

Sona: Good night my son.

Littlefoot: Good night, Grandpa. Good night, Grandma. Good night, mother.

Grandma: Good night, my little one.

[they both walk away, with Littlefoot sleeping]

Cera: Psst! Littlefoot. Littlefoot, wake up!

Littlefoot: Huh? Cera, where are you?

Cera: Here.

Littlefoot: Where?

Cera: Here!

Littlefoot: [walks by the grass] What are you doing here?

Cera: Shh! Quiet.

Littlefoot: What's the matter?

Cera: I can't sleep. It's important. We've gotta talk.

Littlefoot: Now?

Cera: Shh! Yes, now. [to Littlefoot] Scared of the dark?

Littlefoot: I'm not scared.

Cera: Then come on! Let's get the others.

[They both run to all of us]

Ducky: [repeated line] Yep, yep, yep. We're all here. Yes, we are.

Me: We sure are.

Petrie: What are we here for?

Ducky: Yes, is there a problem?

Cera: Grown-ups! I suppose you all got the same lecture I did.

All: Mm-hmm.

Me: We sure did.

Stewie: It was a strange lecture but it helps.

Petrie: Me too young to wander far.

Ducky: We are not grown-ups, and should remember it.

Littlefoot: There are many dangers. I must always be careful.

Cera: Don't hang around with long necks, beak faces, spike tails and humans. [looking at Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie] Well, it was mostly the same lecture.

Aylene: Aw come on guys.

Littlefoot: Mother, Grandpa and Grandma were mainly worried that I'd get hurt.

Nico: It happens in all loving families.

May: Not all families.

Cera: That's the problem! They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We've gotta do something so the grown-ups will stop treating us like hatchlings.

Petrie: Cera right!

Chomper: I agree.

Ducky: I agree! I do! I do! So what are we going to do?

Cera: Well... [gasps] We could run away from home!

Petrie: [nods] Ah, where we run?

Cera: Hmm? We could just stay here! [runs around]

Me: Guys. Come on. [I notice a look of concern on Aylene] Aylene is something troubling you?

Littlefoot: Aylene, Is something wrong?"

Aylene: Why would there be anything wrong?"

Littlefoot: Well, we know you wouldn't be acting this way if everything were fine. You can tell us, we're your friends.

Lincoln: That's right

Aylene: I don't mean to make you guys feel bad.

Me: You didn't Aylene. But lets continue our talk.

Littlefoot: That's silly. Anybody could find us here.

Cera: Nuh-uh! See these rocks? This could be our hideout. And we're up real high. Nobody could sneak up on us.

Petrie: Cera right! Look.

Ducky: You can see everything from up here! You can! You can!

Me: You sure can.

Aylene glanced away for a moment. The way we were looking at her was making her feel uncomfortable. Since they seemed to share the same opinion about not wanting to be controlled, she wasn't sure how we would take her side of things. She sighed as she realized that she wasn't going to have any relief until she told us the truth.

Aylene: Okay, something has been troubling me.

Ducky: Well then, tell us, maybe we can help.

Laney: Yeah you're among friends.

Aylene: It's just that… I'm sorry to bring this up, Littlefoot, but ever since we all fought Sharptooth the Walking Terror…well…"

Littlefoot looked sadly away as the memory of that fight with Sharptooth came back to him.

Aylene: Ever since that night, I've always been afraid of losing you guys. I've also always been afraid of seeing you guys get hurt.

Petrie: But you never afraid, Aylene," Petrie said, "You always brave. Remember when you stood up to Sharptooth?'

Lincoln: I'll never forget that. She delivered the killing blow to him.

Me: I'll never forget that too.

Aylene: Of course I remember and that's why I feel like it's my duty to protect you guys. Because you're more than just my friends, you're my herd. That's why I got so scared today. For a moment…I thought I was going to lose you guys.

Aylene pulled her knees in and hugged her legs as she finished her confession, which actually sounded stupid and desperate to her now that she said it aloud.

Fu: Aylene.

We all looked at each other with sympathetic faces as we heard Aylene's story. Littlefoot felt his throat constrict as he realized that the fight with Sharptooth not only affected him, but Aylene and us too. He had no idea how much of an impact it had on us. However, it did explain a lot of things.

The longneck shifted his position slightly and gently nudged the girl's face. She smiled slightly and patted him on the head.

Littlefoot: You should've told us sooner.

Aylene: I know. I just never knew how to say it.

We all looked down at the ground as we thought about how our actions affected their friend. Even Cera, who was still rather angry at the fact the grown ups were constantly telling them what to do, felt a nasty jab of guilt.

Littlefoot: Hey, Ducky, there's your nest. But, who's that walking away?

Me: They're two Struthiomimus,

[they both walk away, holding an egg]

Littlefoot: Hey! They're stealing an egg!

Ducky: They're egg-napping part of our family.

Me: We got to stop them!

Littlefoot: Quick! Let's tell the grown-ups!

Cera: No, wait! If we catch 'em ourselves, it'll show everyone that we're not babies anymore.

Ducky: Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!

Littlefoot: I don't know.

Cera: Look, scaredy! There's a lot of us and only two of them. What could go wrong? Hmm?

Littlefoot: Well...

Ducky: Please?

Littlefoot: Okay.

Me: Lets go!

Cera: Grr! Let's go get 'em!

[We all run down to get Ozzy and Strut]

Ozzy: Now remember, I get the first bite. After all, this was my idea. [grabs an egg]

A blast of fire hit by Ozzy's feet and exploded.

Boom!

Cera: Drop that egg!

Lincoln: Drop the egg and put your hands in the air!

Ozzy: Huh? Look, don't... [muttering] Whew. Uh-oh. [Sees us heading towards them] We've been spotted. I told you not to be so obvious! [takes an egg to Strut, running away]

Strut: Ozzy, wait for me!

Ducky: Bring back my brother, um, or sister!

Lola: Yeah you thieves!

Ruby: Yeah!

[Ozzy and Strut continue running]

Cera: They're headed for the Mysterious Beyond.

Me: They sure are.

[they both continue running and climb up a cliff]

Cera: Maybe we should get help after all.

Littlefoot: It's too late now! They'll get away!

Me: Come on guys!

[Cera snorts, then throwing a rock, running away, hitting a rock, then Spike walks up, then Strut throws an egg to Ozzy, then Strut lays down]

Ozzy: How big are they?

[they look at the shadows]

Strut: Oh, they're big. Very big!

Ozzy: [looks at a hole] Huh? (Echoing)

Strut: Whew.

Ozzy: [to Strut] Uh, you first! [pushes Strut, falling down, then jumping down to Strut, then they continue walking, then Ducky jumps off of Littlefoot, with Petrie flying, landing down]

Petrie: It's not so far. You can do it.

Lynn: I got this.

Lynn formed a land bridge of lava and Lana used her ice powers to cool the bridge down and harden it.

Me: Good thinking girls.

Aylene: It sure was.

[the clouds cover the moon, then hearing thunder]

Strut: Oh, I hope this egg is worth it!

Ozzy: Worth it? [takes an egg to Strut] All eggs are worth it, bark-breath! [takes an egg back to Strut] Here. Now, come on.

Strut: [looking down] Who are those guys?

Littlefoot: Come on! Let's go!

Petrie: Don't stop.

[the rocks fall down, then it started to rain]

Cera: Oh, no!

Juvia: Wow. It's really raining.

Littlefoot: Keep going.

[they all walk in the rain]

Ducky: Acting grown up is hard. It is. It is.

[Spike continues walking with Petrie, then Ozzy and Strut climb up in the rain]

Ozzy: Aha! We made it, Strut. Those little grass-nippers will never be able to follow us now. It won't be long, egg. Soon you'll be nestled, in the pit of my stomach. Ha-ha-ha-ha.

[they both walk to a cave]

Strut: Oz, when's it your turn to hold the egg?

Petrie: Where'd they go?

Cera: I don't see anybody.

Ducky: They are disappeared. They are!

Littlefoot: [he climbs up] They must have gone in there. Come on.

Me: Lets head into that cave.

We climbs up, then walk into a caveCera looking at the rain, gasping.

Littlefoot: Cera, what's taking to you?

Cera: Um, nothing. I just don't feel like going in there right now. That's all.

Littlefoot: Cera!

Cera: Hmph!

Littlefoot: All right, then, we're going without you.

Lincoln: Hope you like thunder and lightning

[the thunder crashes and Cera, screaming, then goes into the cave, then the rain stops]

Littlefoot: Shh. This way.

[they both walk]

Cera: It sure is dark in here.

Aylene: I'll have to bring a flashlight next time.

The Time Stone glowed and a beam of light shined out of it and illuminated the cave.

Me: That is so cool!

Stewie: Let me try something out in this cave. (calls out) Hello. (voice echoes) Pigs in space. (voice echoes again)

Ozzy: Okay, Strut, now it's my turn to hold the egg. [smacks his lips, then taking an egg, rolling on the ground] Oh, no! Don't! We're just moving the... Look. [grabs Littlefoot]

[they both scream, then they all run, screaming, then hitting a rock, then running away]

Me: CAVE IN! RUN!

Cera: Run! Everybody run!

[they all run away from rocks, then breaking outside, with the rocks rolling down]

Ozzy: Whatever you do, Strut, don't lose that egg!

[they both slide down]

Strut: Oh! Oops! Almost got it.

[the egg rolls down at the nest, then they continue sliding down, screaming, by the dinosaur skeletons, then the rocks break a skeleton bone, with Ducky holding on, with Littlefoot poking out]

Ducky: Help!

[they both scream, then Littlefoot grabs Ducky and Petrie]

Littlefoot: [to Ducky and Petrie] Are you guys all right?

Me: Boy that was some rockslide.

Petrie: Petrie not okay. Me hurt everywhere. Oh, oh!

[Cera gets out of the rocks]

Petrie: Whoa! Good Cera.

[Cera snorts Petrie, by flying to the ground]

Cera: Hmph! Oh, I think I bent my horn!

Ducky: Where is Spike?

Cera: Ohh!

[Spike appears]

Ducky: [jumping up] Yea! Hooray!

[Spike licks Ducky, giggling]

Ducky: [to Spike, licking Ducky] Spike! Stop it! I'm okay. I am!

[We all laugh, then we hear a spooky sound, then we all run]

We saw a very horrifying place

Petrie: This place spooky.

Me: Boy this place gives me the creeps.

Ducky: Where are we?

Littlefoot: I think we're in the Mysterious Beyond.

Cera: The Mysterious Beyond?

Varie: I really don't like this place.

[the bubbles pop]

We were now standing on the outcrop overlooking a treacherous swamp.

Scattered in the murky waters were skeletons of various dinosaurs from duckbills, to threehorns, to longnecks. Above them was the skeleton of a giant T-Rex that rested on a rock that curved over their heads.

Lucy: I would not like this kind of place.

Miranda: Guys, are we lost?

Me: I don't know.

Nico: It's hard to tell from this place.

Cera: Well, I'm not afraid of any ol' Mysterious Beyond.

[the bubble pops at Cera, then they all laugh, then Cera shakes the water off]

Ducky: There is nothing to be afraid of as long as we're together. Right? Right?

[We gasp while we hear a distant screech, then Spike puts his head in, then Petrie hugs Littlefoot, twitching]

Cera: I wanna go home.

Petrie: Petrie go home too!

Chomper: I want to go home too.

Ducky: But what about the egg? We cannot leave it here all alone.

Littlefoot: I'm... I'm afraid it got smushed.

Me: I don't think it did.

Ducky: [starts crying] Bye-bye, baby sister, or baby brother. [continues crying]

Littlefoot: [to Ducky] Don't cry, Ducky. It's all part of the Great Circle of Life.

Aylene gently placed hand on Littlefoot's shoulder and shook her head sadly. Now was not the time to bring that up.

Cera: Besides, there's a whole nest full of eggs at home.

Aylene: That's right.

Ducky: [continues crying] Yes, but this one was special. It was going to be my favorite favorite. All blue and orange and speckled. There was not another egg like it in the whole world, except, this one. [stops crying]

Littlefoot: Ducky, it's safe!

Cera: It's here!

Me: It sure is!

Ducky: The egg! It is not smushed! Oh, hello, baby brother or sister. Hey, you "growed!" This is going to be a very big baby brother or sister.

Me: It sure is.

Cera: Well at least we know it's safe.

[grabs the egg, laughing, then rolling down]

Littlefoot: Come on, we better get it back to the nest.

Aylene: Yeah we should.

Petrie: But how we do that? Egg is big!

Sam Manson: I got it.

Sam formed a basket of vines and Chomper put the egg in the basket.

Chomper: Very clever Sam.

Me: Lets go.

Petrie: Home.

Ducky: Sweet home.

[Ducky's Mom sleeps, then they bring an egg, then putting an egg down, then Ducky rolls an egg]

Cera: I can't wait to tell everybody how we saved the egg.

Me: Me too. Even though we don't like to brag.

Petrie: They no treat us like babies anymore!

[Ducky continues rolling the egg, then gasping]

Littlefoot: Go on, Ducky. Put it back.

Ducky: It is back. Look!

[We all look at the egg]

Littlefoot: So if Ducky's egg was there all the time, whose egg is this?

Aylene: That's a really good question.

Petrie: Maybe those bad guys steal it from other nest.

Me: Maybe.

Aylene: Well, it is pretty big. It might be a sauropod egg. Or a longneck egg, as you would say. But I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with dinosaur eggs, so I really couldn't tell you.

Fu: That is a possibility.

Cera: We won't know until it hatches.

Ducky: Yes! Then we can take it back to its family!

Littlefoot: But, who's going to take care of it until it hatches.

Cera: We are, of course! After all, we're not babies.

Me: No we aren't.

[cut to Ozzy and Strut, getting out of the rocks]

Strut: Oh, I feel like... Agh! A mountain fell on me.

Ozzy: It did!

Strut: Is that you, Ozzy? Where are you?

Ozzy: You're standing on me!

Strut: Ah!

[Strut jumps off the rocks, then Ozzy gets out of the rocks]

Ozzy: Did you save the egg?

Strut: Oh, the, uh... Th-the egg?

[Ozzy hits Strut's face]

Strut: Oh, you mean the egg! Uh, well, I don't... I, I, I mean, uh... Those kids, yeah, that's it! Those kids did it! They stole our egg. The nerve!

Ozzy: They did, did they? Well, they'll pay, and dearly!

[cut back to Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie]

Cera: How long do we have to wait?

Littlefoot: Gee, I don't know. It could be a long time.

Lincoln: It could be days or a couple of hours or even minutes.

Petrie: My mama sit on the eggs to keep warm, make hatch. [he climbs on the egg] Me sit on egg.

[the egg rolls]

Cera: I wonder what it's gonna be. A girl, I hope.

Petrie: Maybe it flier, like me.

Ducky: Or a swimmer, like me.

Ruby: Or a fast runner like me.

Littlefoot: Hey, why can't we all be its parents?

[we all laugh]

Cera: Don't be silly, Littlefoot! How could we be its parents?

Littlefoot: Well, we'll raise it, teach it stuff. It'll be fun!

Ducky: [jumping up] Oh, yes, yes, yes. I will be a very good mama! Mm-hmm. [touches an egg]

Petrie: We be good parents! [Spike nods yes] Ooohh! Hmmm.

Cera: Well, I think I'll make the best parent.

Littlefoot: Why's that, Cera?

Cera: Because I'll let her do anything she wants.

Petrie: Mmm, that sound good to me.

Ducky: Our baby will never hear "no." Oh, no, no, no, no!

Littlefoot: So we're gonna do it?

Petrie: Uh-huh!

Cera: Yes!

Me: Lets do it

[Ozzy and Strut poke heads out, then they all gasp]

Ducky: Look!

[he hugs the hug, then Chomper's foot pops out of the egg]

Petrie: It hatching!

[the tail pops out of the egg, then popping the body, then throwing the top, then Chomper appears]

Littlefoot: It's... It's a...

Chomper: It's a Sharptooth like me.

Me: He sure is a cute little guy.

[Chomper licks Littlefoot, laughing]

Littlefoot: Friendly, aren't you?

Ducky: Yes, yes, yes. He sure is.

Ozzy: Well, well! If it isn't the plant-grazers who spoiled our supper!

Me: Ozzy and Strut!

Strut: Look, Ozzy. There are some other guys after those eggs as well.

Ozzy (chuckles sinisterly): Well, we can't have that, can we?

Ducky: It is the egg-stealers!

Petrie: Oh, what we do?

Me: Lets get them!

We went at Ozzy and Strut and I punched them in the faces.

G1 Grimlock stepped on them.

Ozzy (kicks Grimlock off him): Get off me, you stupid bozo!

Grimlock: Me Grimlock not bozo. Me Grimlock king!

Ozzy: Where's my egg, you rotten little sprout-crunchers?

Nico: In a place called none of your business you thieves!

G1 Soundwave punched Ozzy.

G1 Soundwave: Ozzy: Inferior. Team Loud Phoenix Storm: Superior.

Ozzy and Strut ran.

But then 20 minutes later they came back and they were not alone. With them was a Carnotaurus!

Aylene: It's a Carnotaurus!

Cera: Is that a Carnotaurus?!

Ozzy: Yes. And guess what? You're its next meal!

Edzilla (tail whips Carnotaurus): ED SMASH DINOSAUR!

Ozzy: You think your dog will be able to defeat my new pet?!

Edzilla: ED NOT DOG! ED IS STRONGEST THERE IS!

Me: Lets get them!

Carnotaurus: So you are the humans and hatchlings that defeated Sharptooth!?

Aylene: We sure are. How did you know that?

Carnotaurus: Word has spread all over the world that you defeated the Walking Terror and now we are trying to fill in his void. We placed you all on our most wanted list and in order to become the next Walking Terror, we must kill the ones that were able to defeat him!

Me: Well good luck with that. Lets get them!

We went at them. Then we got an unexpected surprise when we saw Chomper's mom and dad arrive.

Chomper: Mommy! Daddy!

Strongclaw: Hello son. Carnotooth. I never thought we would see you again.

Carnotooth: You will pay for everything you've done to me.

I punched Carnotooth in the face and knocked out one of his teeth.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted Ozzy and Strut.

Lincoln: Strut are you gonna let your brother continue to boss you around like that?

Strut: He's my brother Lincoln.

Lincoln: Would a good brother let his sibling do all that abuse to you?

Strut: No he would not!

Strut whacked Ozzy in the head with his tail.

WHAM!

Ozzy: OW! What are you doing Strut!?

Strut: Something I should've done long ago Ozzy! Get rid of you!

Me: This is an unexpected turn of events. Lets get them! Combo and Final Smash time!

Littlefoot: I'll start us off. TOGETHER WE ARE A HERD!

Littlefoot glowed in a pink aura and the power of his strength went into us and we felt more powerful than ever before!

Me: Wow!

Nico: What incredible power!

Me: Aside from hatred, love is a much stronger force.

Aylene: It sure is.

Groove: Lets get him. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the back of his seat and it enhance his speed to 1,500 miles per hour and his vaporator blasters had 5 more blasters pop out.

Rocket Raccoon: Time for some action baby! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his device on his arm, and 6 more blasters popped out of his backpack and enhanced his firepower.

Groove and Rocket Raccoon: COSMIC FIRESTORM SURPRISE!

They fired numerous blasts from their blasters and they all hit the Carnotaurus and Ozzy and exploded all over the place. This alerted the other dinosaurs and they came to us.

Swindle: Time for us to have some fun! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his gyro gun and 4 more blasters popped out of it and enhanced its firepower.

Miranda: Time for me to have some fun. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device and she got a sword that looks like Cybertron Snarl's.

Snarl (Cybertron): Sweet Sword!

Swindle and Miranda: VERTIGO SWORD SLASH!

Swindle fired his blasters and they merged with the sword and Miranda slashed the Carnotaurus and Ozzy.

All the grown up Dinosaurs arrived and it was gonna be a rough fire.

Me: This fight has gone on long enough.

G1 Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, finish! FLAME BREATH FIRESTORM!

G1 Grimlock fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth and incinerated them both to ashes.

We beat the Struthiomimus and the Carnotaurus.

Me: The power of love and friendship is far stronger than anything.

Littlefoot: It sure is. (To the viewers) Remember that now.

Later we went back home after we sealed up the Great wall. We saw Ducky's eggs in her nest hatch more babies and they were adorable. Later we went back home and rested. We set up a visiting day for when the time came.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The 2nd Land Before Time Movie is one of my all time favorites and it was an awesome movie. I've known that movie and the whole series since I was a little kid and it was so awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	706. The Most Evil Fairy Hunter

It starts in the middle of the city. A massive explosion was felt.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

We were fighting the infamous Supervillainess Leslie Willis A.K.A. LIVEWIRE.

Leslie Willis was a popular WLXL shock jock who made a habit of creating controversies among social issues within Metropolis, as well as ridiculing and insulting people around Metropolis, mostly Superman. People all over Metropolis listened to Leslie, even Superman, who is completed annoyed by her venomous words. Lex Luthor, in particular, enjoyed her radio show.

Leslie was interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent about her views on Superman. Leslie explains 3 main reasons why she hates Superman: the first one is that Superman is never around when anyone needs him, the second one is that everyone is so easy for him to interfere, and the third one is that he cares about himself. These claims were disproven, when Kent secretly left the interview after hearing of a large crane falling from the top of a building, endangering a worker as well as a woman and her child; and despite his difficulty to stop the crane from falling, he manages to save the worker, the woman, and her child from being crushed. Following the end of the interview, Leslie announces the upcoming party in Centennial Park to celebrate the third anniversary of her show.

During the party, there was a thunderstorm, and Leslie's producer tried to convince her to close the party because of the arriving police's concerns for the risks of the concert during a thunderstorm and the crowd's safety. Leslie refuses to take note of her producer's warning and went so far as to incite the crowd against the police. The chaos continued until Superman arrived. But Superman couldn't convince her to stop the party. In fact, she took Superman's appearance as an opportunity to ridicule him in public. Then, suddenly, while verbally attacking Superman, a bolt of lightning simultaneously struck the stage, forcing everyone to evade from the bolts. Leslie, on the other hand, sees this amusing, forcing Superman to push her out of the way before being shocked by the electrical currents. Upon witnessing this, Leslie tries to escape, but she steps on a wire and gets shocked as well before falling unconscious.

Upon regaining his strength, Superman takes Leslie to Metropolis Hospital, where she recovered and quickly learned that not only had her hair and skin changed color. She blamed Superman for her transformation, refusing to take the fact that she should've shut down the concert that caused it in the first place. She later finds out that she has the power to generate and manipulate electricity. Delighted, Leslie escapes from the hospital via electrical current, and the former radio personality renamed herself "Livewire" and started her life as a criminal.

She used her new abilities to hijack Metropolis and manipulated every medium, including telephones, televisions, and billboards. She announced that she would take control of Metropolis's utilities, declaring that if the public wanted to use them they would have to pay her on a regular basis. However, her power was limited and she needed to recharge her powers regularly. This left her vulnerable. Because of this weakness, Superman was able to track Livewire to a local hydroelectric plant and, in the ensuing battle, she was defeated when exposed to water. After this, she was held under heavy restraint and left in a near catatonic state at Stryker's Island. Her medical care while at Stryker's was financed by Lex Luthor, the same man who enjoyed listening to her insulting rants against Superman on the radio.

Sometime later, she recovered and was kept in a regular cell. She managed to escape her cell by manipulating a janitor into letting her listen to his cassette player which she drained power from and used to blast her way out. Livewire then engaged Superman, but her power was not enough to destroy him. Livewire decided that the best way to defeat Superman was to team up so she sprung another supervillain, Parasite, from his cell. Together, they committed a series of crimes in Metropolis, but eventually Parasite betrayed Livewire by draining her powers. He subsequently used Livewire's powers to attack Superman, all while holding Livewire captive to feed off of her energy. After the Parasite was defeated, he and Livewire were delivered to the authorities. Livewire would be moved to a new prison.

Sometime later, when she was being transported through Gotham City, Livewire escaped again and escaped into the Gotham underworld. There, she met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. The three formed an alliance to commit a series of crimes. With Superman unavailable, Supergirl headed to Gotham, where she met Batgirl who informed her about Livewire. Batgirl and Supergirl teamed up to fight Livewire, Ivy, and Harley at Gotham Park. During this melee, Livewire almost electrocuted Supergirl, but Batgirl saved her and Livewire was defeated. She was later returned to the Metropolis prison system.

Years later, Livewire became a member of the Superman Revenge Squad to destroy Superman once and for all. They started a rampage at Daily Planet Plaza, but the Justice League intervened and Livewire was easily knocked out by J'onn J'onzz. After Superman was "killed" by Toyman, Livewire and Kalibak started another rampage at Metropolis. When Superman returned, Livewire, Kalibak, and the other villains were taken down.

Livewire later joined Grodd's Legion of Doom. However, she did not appear to be particularly dedicated to it; While she helped the Legion on a couple jobs, she was not among the Legion villains involved in its space mission and the Luthor/Grodd civil war.

Livewire: You think it's funny sending the Box Ghost to annoy me?!

Nico: C'mon. It was supposed to be a joke!

Livewire: This is what I think of your joke! (punches Nico in the stomach)

Nico: Ok. I deserve that.

Lincoln kicked Livewire in the face and Superman froze her with his ice breath.

Livewire (to Superman): So, Clark Kent, huh? If it's all the same to you, I prefer to call you Superman.

Superman: I take it Grodd told you.

Livewire: He did.

Livewire busted out of the ice and Elena kicked her in the face and Livewire fired a blast of lightning.

Elena (dodges Livewire's blasts): You know, you and I are actually similar.

Livewire: How so?

Elena: We both have the ability to use lightning.

Livewire: That is true. We both use lightning.

Lincoln: Me and Linka do as well. In a way we can become the twins of lightning. We have the same powers and all of that.

Livewire: That is true Lincoln.

Linka: Leslie let us help you and cure you. We can let you keep your powers and you can start turning over a new leaf. I know there's still good in you Leslie and you can make a very powerful difference if you give up your super villain ways. You can change.

Livewire: I don't know if I can.

Volcana: We can help you out Leslie.

Livewire saw Volcana, Killer Frost, Giganta and Tara came to her.

Livewire: Claire, Louise, Doris, Sheila!

Killer Frost: It's good to see you again Zappy.

Giganta: Leslie, everything Linka said is all true. We were redeemed and are now part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Cheetah: We realized the error of our ways thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Volcana: Argent helped me realize the error of my ways when I was a super villain. She helped me realize that there is so much good by helping people.

Killer Frost: Alexis helped me realize that I was lead down the wrong path because of my powerlust.

Giganta: Brittney helped me realize what a rotten boyfriend Grodd was.

Cheetah: And J.D. helped me realize that I was fighting for the wrong cause.

Linka: That's right. We helped a lot of supervillains realize that they were lead astray and you can redeem yourself and do good things. You can become a great person like Claire, Louise, Doris and Sheila are now.

Livewire then began to realize that everything she did while working for the Legion Of Doom was wrong and she broke down crying and Linka comforted her.

Linka: It's all right Leslie. It's all right.

Livewire was on the path to redemption. During the battle, Nico caught a Ludicolo and a Shiftry.

* * *

Back at the estate Livewire was giving us all information on what the entirety of the Legion Of Doom was up too. We found out that they were have numerous villains working for them and they are trying to rule the world. We also found out that they were located in Slaughter Swamp located just right outside of Gotham Royal York.

Me: Boy they are just right outside of the city.

Lori: That is literally not that far away.

Lola: We should go over there and blast them all into dust!

Me: No Lola. We need to take them down one at a time. That way their forces will be stretched way too thin for them to even fight back against us. So whenever they do a crime we need to know who we need to face.

Lincoln: So which members are still active?

Me: Lets see.

I pull up a list of the members of the Legion of Doom.

LEGION OF DOOM:

Lex Luthor – successor and leader (DECEASED)

Gorilla Grodd – founder & original leader - (ACTIVE)

Angle Man - ACTIVE

Atomic Skull - ACTIVE

Bizarro - RETIRED

Black Manta - ACTIVE

Black Mass - ACTIVE

Blockbuster - ACTIVE

Bloodsport - ACTIVE

Blue Llama - ACTIVE

Brainiac: ACTIVE

Captain Boomerang: IMPRISONED

Cheetah - DEFECTED

Copperhead - IMPRISONED

Crowbar - ACTIVE

Doctor Cyber - ACTIVE

Doctor Destiny - ACTIVE

Doctor Natas - ACTIVE

Doctor Polaris - ACTIVE

Doctor Spectro - ACTIVE

Dummy - ACTIVE

Electrocutioner - ACTIVE

Evil Star - ACTIVE

Fastball - ACTIVE

Gentleman Ghost - ACTIVE

Giganta - DEFECTED

Goldface - ACTIVE

Heat Wave - ACTIVE

Hellgrammite - ACTIVE

Javelin - ACTIVE

Joker - DECEASED

The Key - ACTIVE

KGBeast - ACTIVE

Killer Frost - DEFECTED

Lady Lunar - ACTIVE

Livewire - DEFECTED

Ma'alefa'ak - ACTIVE

Major Disaster - ACTIVE

Merlyn - ACTIVE

Metallo - CURED AND IMPRISONED

Mirror Master - ACTIVE

Monocle - ACTIVE

Neutron (DC comics) - ACTIVE

Parasite - IMPRISONED

Professor Zoom - ACTIVE

Psycho-Pirate - ACTIVE

Puzzler - ACTIVE

Puppeteer - ACTIVE

Queen Bee - ACTIVE

Rampage - ACTIVE

Riddler - ACTIVE

Scarecrow - DECEASED

Shade - DECEASED

Shark - ACTIVE

Shatterfist - ACTIVE

Silver Banshee - ACTIVE

Sinestro - DEFECTED

Solomon Grunde: DECEASED (DIED AFTER FINDING OUT THE TRUTH)

Sonar - ACTIVE

Sportsmaster - ACTIVE

Star Sapphire - DEFECTED

Tala - ACTIVE

Tattooed Man - ACTIVE

Thinker - ACTIVE

The Top - ACTIVE

Toyman - IMPRISONED

Tsukuri - ACTIVE

Ultra-Humanite - DEFECTED

Volcana - DEFECTED

Weather Wizard - ACTIVE

Lincoln: Wow! We have a lot of them to take down!

Me: We sure do buddy.

Livewire: I didn't know Lex Luthor was dead.

Me: He died of Severe Kryptonite Poisoning. He only had a couple of weeks left to live because of it. He died on his way to a prison we had set up on the outskirts of the infinitely vast web of galaxies all over the universe.

Livewire: I remember he had a strange vest on that was keeping him alive somehow.

Me: That vest was of his own creation. It kept his disease from killing him in remission.

Livewire: I didn't know that.

Me: None of us did. And Leslie we're sorry we sent the Box Ghost on you. Captain Cold and Heat Wave got Leni sprayed with a skunk and we had to deliver some form of payback on them. But we never intended to get you too.

Livewire: It's all right J.D. I have something for Raimundo.

Livewire gave Raimundo 2 Shen Gong Wu called the Yin Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo.

Raimundo: You're giving the Yin Yang Yo-Yos to us?

Livewire: Why not? I couldn't really find a good use for it. Plus, I think it can provide a new way for you guys to deal with villains.

J.D. 2: J.D. the Yin And Yang Yo-Yos have the power to transport anyone into the world of Yin-Yang.

Me: The world of the spiritual balance of light and darkness?

J.D. 2: That's right. It's a very strange place.

Me: Oh I get it. It's like a flipped parallel universe. Where we are the bad guys and the villains are the good guys.

J.D. 2: That's right J.D.

Me: That world doesn't sound like the kind of place I would not want to go to. If I faced my evil self it would be a stalemate fight that would destroy the entire universe.

J.D. 2: Good thinking.

Me: Lets get you into some new clothes after we cure you Leslie. You'll still have your lightning powers.

Livewire (blushes): Was this what you wanted?! Me being cured so boys can take a peek at my exposed body?!

Elena: Of course not! I'm sorry if you think that was our intention.

Livewire: Oh. Sorry.

Me: It's all right. But you'll have the ability to transform into your Livewire form at will.

Livewire: Okay. That I can live with.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snapped my fingers and Leslie was back to what she was before she became Livewire. She had black hair and black lipstick on and she had purple eyes.

Maria put a robe on her and they went up to Leni's room. Maria and Leni got her some awesome clothes. She had a blue tube top on with lightning on it, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black sleeveless trench coat with lightning all over it.

Leslie: Wow! I look amazing! Thanks Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Leslie. It makes you look like you're one with a thunderstorm.

Leslie: It sure does.

Maria: You're gonna be a great member of the Redemption Squad Leslie.

Leslie: Thanks.

Then our alarm went off.

At our computer we were picking up a disturbance at the elementary school. It was under attack by the ruthless and sadistic fairy hunter MARY ALICE DOOMBRINGER!

After Crocker broke his bones when he fell into a well that was just dug up, Doombringer (as Miss Sunshine) became his substitute. Timmy later wished Sunshine became his permeanant teacher. The wish came true and Doombringer revealed her true colors. She tries capture by appealing to kids as a good teacher. Miss Doombringer found Timmy had fairies and tried to catch him. But, Crocker helped Timmy and Doombringer got ran over by a bus, vowing to return.

Timmy T.: Oh no! Ms. Doombringer is back to get more fairies!

Me: Who is Ms. Doombringer?

Timmy T.: She's a ruthless fairy hunter that wants to kill all fairies!

Me: WHAT!? That is absolutely insane!

Chloe: We have to stop her.

Me: And we will. Leslie how would you like to help us stop her?

Leslie: You got it J.D.

Me: All right. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Gotham Royal York Elementary School!

* * *

At Gotham Royal York Elementary School, Ms. Doombringer was going after some fairies with the intention of killing them. Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole in through the roof and a phoenix cry was heard and we flew in and landed in front of her.

Ms. Doombringer: So the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm has arrived.

Me: Mary Alice Doombringer. So we meet at last.

Ms. Doombringer: Yes we do.

Me: I don't understand you Doombringer. Why do you hate all fairies so much? What drove you to wanting to kill all of them?

Ms. Doombringer: (Sighs) It's something I don't like to talk about. But I might as well tell you. Back when I was Timmy Turner's age I had a flamboyant and fun loving personality.

FLASHBACK - 30 years ago.

Ms. Doombringer: I was a miserable 10-year-old girl and I had 2 fairy godparents. We did many things together and went on magnificent adventures. My fairy godparents names were Beauty and Gorgeous. We were best friends.

Beauty was a red hair fairy with red eyes and she had red clothes and black pants. Gorgeous was a blue hair fairy and he loved looking at himself in the mirror all the time.

Ms. Doombringer: But then came that terrible day when I saw a fairy godparent doing some terrible deeds and then I snapped! I then turned against my fairies and I ripped their wings off! From then on I turned into the ruthless fairy hunter Ms. Doombringer! (MALEVOLENT LAUGHTER!)

Fire burns ferociously in the background behind her as she laughs.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ms. Doombringer: I vowed from then on to kill all Fairy Godparents and bring them all to extinction!

Me: You're insane!

Timmy (to Doombringer): Not even Crocker would do the things that you do! And he's locked up in the madhouse.

Tecna: (British Accent) You are even more screwed up than Crocker.

Bloom: And I think being locked in the Saturn Insane Asylum is too merciful for you!

Punisher (to Doombringer): You know what the difference between you and me is? I'm not a xenophobe. I kill criminal scumbags whether they're human or not!

Robin: And seeing your appearance also reminds me that we should start looking for Ravager.

Me: It's time for you to go to prison!

Ms. Doombringer: Then try and take me!

Me: With pleasure!

Stella (Winx) fired a blast of light at Ms. Doombringer and burned her. Then Ms. Doombringer fired a butterfly net and trapped her.

Stella (breaks butterfly net): These might be effective on normal fairies. But not on us!

Me: Lets get her!

Luan: But I have an idea.

Luan fired a blast of light at Ms. Doombringer and it divided her into two people. One was her original self Ms. Sunshine and the other was Ms. Doombringer!

Ms. Sunshine: I'm free!

Ms. Sunshine went to us.

Me: Come on guys!

Nico punched Ms. Doombringer in the stomach and kicked her in the face.

Nico: Doombringer, you have failed this city!

Me: More like she has failed both worlds! I don't know who is even more fucked up. You or Crackpot Crocker!

First Aid (to Doombringer): Your next stop is the hospital!

I kicked Doombringer in the face and knocked out some of her teeth.

Livewire fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Me: It's combo time!

Vortex: You got it. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the side of him and his rotors spun at 1,000 miles per hour and created a powerful tornado.

Tengu Man: Time for some action. VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his back and he can now fly faster than a bullet fired from a gun it enabled him to generate a powerful shockwave that will cut the air around everything. It's also powerful enough to blow anything away.

Tengu Man and Vortex: HYPERCANE SHOCKWAVE BLAST!

Tengu Man and Vortex fired a powerful air blast that blew Ms. Doombringer through the walls of the school. She came back and she was ready for more.

First Aid: Time for some firepower. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his gun and it enhanced his decrystalizer gun to where it can destroy all objects at the subatomic level.

Cornelia: Lets get him! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into Cornelia's device. Her wings grew larger and they blew out powerful spores that grow trees and powerful plants in seconds.

First Aid and Cornelia: SUBATOMIC VINESLASH DESTROYER!

The vines slashed up Ms. Doombringer and blew her weapons apart and reduced them to dust.

Me: Time to finish you. Final Smash time!

Stella (Winx Club): I'll start us off. SOLARIA RAINBOW RAYBURST!

Stella fired a powerful rainbow ray of light and it hit Doombringer and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOMMM!

Chloe: Now it's my turn. FAIRY GODPARENTS MAGICBLAST!

Chloe fired a powerful blast of magic at Ms. Doombringer and it hit her an wrapped her up in an inescapable straitjacket.

Chloe: That was awesome! (To the viewers) Kids, never hire a teacher that is an insane nut like Ms. Doombringer or there will be horrible consequences.

Ms. Sunshine: You said it Chloe.

Ms. Doombringer was sentenced to 30 consecutive life terms in the Jupiter prison without the possibility of parole.

Nico: Goodbye, Doombringer! And good riddance!

Nico left.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Ms. Doombringer was probably the most ruthless fairy hunter of all time. Too bad she only had an appearance in 1 episode though. What a rip. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	707. Wrath of The Scorpion King

3067 B.C.

A massive army was approaching the city of Thebes in Egypt.

Ardeth Bay: [narrating] Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.

Mathayus, the mighty Scorpion King of Akkadia was on the warpath towards Egypt and the city of Thebes. The soldiers on both sides charged and they clashed ferociously. It was a vicious, brutal and extremely ferocious battle.

Seven Years Later - 3060 B.C.

Ardeth Bay: After a vicious campaign that lasted seven long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere. One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun...until only the great warrior himself was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul. Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life.

Almost instantaneously a massive and lush oasis grew out of the sandy desert and the Scorpion King yelled.

Ardeth Bay: Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them.

The Army of Anubis razed the whole city of Thebes in a ferocious flood of evil. Destroying everything in their path and killing anyone that got in their way.

Ardeth Day: When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sands from whence they came...where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again.

* * *

2019 - Present.

I gasped and woke up and I panted.

Me: (Panted) Wow. That dream again. The Scorpion King, I wonder why I keep having dreams about him.

At breakfast I was telling everyone about my dream.

Maria: Want some ice cream, Horsea?

Horsea: Sure Maria.

Cody: I've read legends about the Scorpion King. Lord Anubis told me all about what he did and how great a warrior he was.

Lori: How fierce was the Scorpion King?

Cody: Extremely fierce. He made all other warriors after that look like extremely big jokes. He spared no one and made all his enemies suffer.

Lincoln: He was really ruthless.

Cody: He was.

Laney: Was he as bad as Imhotep when we killed him?

Cody: No. Imhotep was much worse. He and Anck-su-Namun both assassinated Pharaoh Seti I back in 1290 B.C. Their treachery is 100 times worse than the crimes of the Scorpion King.

Me: That's a whole new level of evil. But I don't understand why I keep having dreams about the Scorpion King.

Natilee: Maybe your dreams are somehow connected to him.

Me: That could very well be.

Lisa: Perhaps I might be able to tell you that answer. But I'll need some blood for that.

Me: Sure Lisa. One drop?

Lisa: That should be enough.

Lisa brought out a DNA computer that looks up the family tree of an individual. I took a dagger and cut my finger and dropped one drop of blood into the machine and it analyzed it and printed a huge sheet of paper that had a huge family tree.

Me: Wow! That is a huge family tree.

I laid the tree out on the table and went along the family tree and it showed that I am also descended from more historical figures than what I first thought from over the last 2 to 3,000 years. But also I found out that in the year 3,060 B.C. I found out that I am a direct descendent of Mathayus the Scorpion King Himself!

Me: (Gasp) Look at this! I'm a direct descendant of Mathayus the Scorpion King!

Everyone looked at where I was showing them and they saw that I was right.

Lana: Wow! J.D. that is amazing!

Lincoln: I didn't know you were descended from the Scorpion King, J.D.

Nico: Wow! That is quite an enormous surprise. That is an amazing revelation.

Me: It sure is. I had no idea that I was descended from him.

Varie: None of us did.

Suddenly there was a whoosh and a portal appeared and out of it came Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead.

Me: Lord Anubis. Welcome.

Anubis: Thank you J.D. Cody how have you been doing?

Cody: I've been doing great Lord Anubis.

Anubis: I'm afraid this isn't much of a social visit. I need all your help.

Me: What's wrong Lord Anubis?

Anubis: The Scorpion King is going to use my army to destroy the planet.

Me: What!? Why would he try to do such a thing my lord?

Anubis: 5,000 years ago, your ancestor, Mathayus the Scorpion King was given command of my army to conquer Thebes. After his task was done, I took his soul and made him my servant for all eternity. But his powers have grown since then and now he is going to be awakened and destroy the entire world if you don't stop him. I was a fool to put him under my power. Now I want to correct my mistake. I want to destroy him. And to help you out I have a soul here to help you.

Anubis opened a portal and out came The Scorpion King, Mathayus himself!

Mathayus: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It is a pleasure to meet you all at last.

Me: You too ancestor. It's an honor to meet the legendary Scorpion King.

Mathayus: You too. We have to stop this dark version of myself.

Me: And we will. Lord Anubis we will accept this task.

Anubis: Thank you J.D. And be careful my friends.

Me: We will. Ancestor, lets work together to take down the Scorpion King.

Mathayus: Right.

We shook hands.

Me: The only thing that can kill the Scorpion King is the Spear of Osiris. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Lets fly!

G1 Hot Spot: If you guys don't mind, I'll fly to our destination.

Tucker: Thanks Hot Spot.

Mathayus: We would like that.

We were off to Egypt.

* * *

We arrived in Egypt and we were flying above Cairo. As we were flying Nico caught a Pelipper and a Swellow. G1 Hot Spot was flying in Omega Supreme.

Nico: We're back in Cairo, Egypt.

Maria: I remember that Tefnut came from here. Without her, I wouldn't be the girl that I am today.

Cody: And it's also where I acquired my powers from Lord Anubis. I wouldn't have come this far without him.

Me: We got our powers from many deities and sources Cody. But we're not heading to Cairo. We're heading to the Oasis of Ahm Shere.

We flew on and we saw the most beautiful oasis out in the middle of the Sahara Desert. It was located somewhere in southwestern Egypt 300 miles southwest of Cairo.

Me: Wow! The Oasis of Ahm Shere.

Lori: Wow! This is literally the most beautiful oasis I've ever seen.

Lincoln: I've got a very bad feeling about this oasis guys. I'm sensing some very dangerous creatures in there.

Laney: Me too.

We went down into the oasis and we found another strange sight. It was a sacrificial burial ground. There were skeletons of dead people from over the centuries in cages and their skulls were mounted on pikes.

Lucy: Gasp!

Haiku: Look at all these corpses.

Brittney: These are all corpses of soldiers from over the centuries.

Me: I recognize where they are from. Egyptian Soldiers from Ramses IV, Roman Legionnaires from Julius Caesar, Soldiers of Alexander the Great, Even soldiers from Napoleon.

Linka: How did they get this way?

Me: I don't know. But this is not good.

Laney heard some growling and she used her plant powers and grew vines that grabbed numerous little pygmy savages.

Lynn: Whoa!

Cody: So that's the reason why lots of soldiers from over the centuries vanished when they came here. These little creatures killed them!

Nico: That does seem plausible.

Lisa: Very fascinating creature. They have the feral qualities of primitive lifeforms from thousands of years ago.

Mathayus: Even I would never use something this dangerous.

Cody: Me neither.

Bai Tza: These little freaks aren't worth our time.

Me: Lets get going.

We continued on to the pyramid. We got to the pyramid and we saw that it was all in pristine condition even after 5,000 years had passed.

Me: Wow. Look at this place.

Lola: It's not the kind of castle I would live in.

Laney: Me neither.

Then we heard a thunderous roar.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Lori: Wow! That is literally loud.

Leni: Totes.

Me: The Scorpion King has awakened. Only the Spear of Osiris can kill him.

I had the spear with me.

We arrived in a throne room loaded with fire. We went in and we saw a magnificent room lit up with fire and there was a huge gong and there was a huge crack with a huge amount of fire coming out of it. We looked down and we saw that the walls of the huge crack were crawling with the souls of the damned.

Me: It's the souls of Hell. We're actually looking into the fire of Hell in its entirety.

Cody: These are definitely them.

Me: Lucy do you recognize any of these evil souls?

Lucy: I sure do. They are the souls of the most evil people in history. Some of these souls are from those that we all killed.

Me: I would say it's nice to see them all again but it wouldn't look good.

Nico: (To the Damned souls) YOU ALL HAVE FAILED THIS WORLD!

Me: You tell them Nico.

Lincoln's ghost sense went off. Then out came a ghost. It was HOTEP-RA! He was a mummy ghost.

Tucker: Hotep-Ra!

Hotep-Ra: How nice to see you again Tucker.

Me: You know this ghost Tucker?

Tucker: Unfortunately I do.

Hotep RA was, during his life, the servant of Pharaoh Duulaman. The strength of his loyalty should be questioned though, as he tried to take over the world through Tucker despite believing (at least to some extent) that Tucker was Duulaman reincarnated. At some point he died and was possibly mummified after his death. In the present day, his ghost was awakened when Tucker looked into the mirror on his sarcophagus. After this he acted as Tucker's servant, helping him out and catering to his every whim while at the same time plotting against him. He gave Tucker Duulaman's staff, a weapon of great power which increased Tucker's ego and stifled his conscience and common sense. After Tucker sent everyone to a representation of ancient Egypt and forced them to work, Hotep RA continued to assist Tucker, yet still plotted to dethrone him.

Tucker: You see I'm actually a descendent of Pharaoh Duulaman and he tried to get me to do the things of the Pharaoh in Amity Park.

Me: That's awful. How long ago did he live Tucker?

Tucker: 4,000 years ago.

Hotep Ra: How dare you deny your birthright, Foley!? I gave you everything you ever wanted and you repay me by betrayal?!

Tucker: You tried to turn me against my friends. I think that me betraying you is justified!

Me: I didn't know that Tucker.

Tucker: Yeah he was the worst servant ever.

Me: Well soon he's gonna be a gone servant in the river of fire!

Lincoln: That's right. Ready Danny?

Danny: Yep.

Danny and Lincoln: WE'RE GOING GHOST!

Danny and Lincoln turned into Danny Phantom and Lincoln Phantom.

They thrashed Hotep-Ra and fired blasts of lightning and ecto-rays at him.

Danny: Time to finish him with a combo.

Lincoln: You got it Danny!

Danny and Lincoln fired lightning and ecto-rays at a powerful level.

Danny and Lincoln: LIGHTNING GHOSTRAY DESTROYER!

The blasts combined and they hit Hotep-Ra and obliterated him in an instant and he was sucked into the River of fire for all eternity.

Then the doors in the room unlocked and opened.

Me: (Speaking Arabic) الله يوفقنا (Translation: God help us.)

We saw an ugly monstrosity emerge from the room and it growled and out came THE SCORPION KING HIMSELF! He was half man half scorpion. He had the head, chest and arms of a man and his arms were scorpion claws and the rest of him was all scorpion. He had 8 legs, 2 big pinchers and a poisonous stinger tail.

Mathayus was picked by King Urmhet to protect the lord of Khemet and a concubine from a dangerous beast. The beast was summoned by Magus, who convinced him to join forces before Mathayus declined to the sorcerer. He got sent to Magus' prison and met an elderly prisoner named Hammet. He eventually found his way through the Netherworld and retrieved the Sword of Osiris. Magus reveals himself as the man who mislead Mathayus into helping him summon Set, the Chaos God once he sacrifices Mathayus' brothers. Once Magus died at the hands of Mathayus, he became a vessel for Set, which Mathayus quickly defeated and rescued his brothers.

Mathayus, along with his two brothers, the last of a dying people, the Akkadians, Mathayus became a mercenary, training extensively in the deadly arts and only applying service to those whom he and his brothers personally favoured, though upon the death of his brothers, Mathayus went on to end the reign of Memnon, a murderous warlord who sought to conquer all around him, and went on to become a warlord himself known as the Scorpion King. Upon Memnon's death, Mathayus ascended power by assuming the role of a king, becoming a formidable ruler in ancient Egyptian times, before the era of the Pyramids.

One siege on the city of Thebes was the final battle that the monarch and his men fought as they were forced out into the deserts where Mathayus earned the favour of the god Anubis himself and returned to decimate Thebes with a deadly army, losing his soul once the battle ended so that he was condemned to return to the Anubis' sacred oasis known as Ahm Shere that had been given him by Anubis, awaiting a challenger in a hibernation-like stasis and under a severe transformation that caused Mathayus to lose his humanity.

Scorpion King: **Ah. Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You're all just in time to watch as all of Egypt becomes mine!**

Me: I can't believe that this is what you would become ancestor.

Mathayus: This is not me. This is a monster that has lost all of his humanity.

Me: No kidding. Lets kill this ugly creature and send him back to Hell!

We transformed and it was gonna be a fierce battle.

Nico: (summons Scorpion's tail) Time to fight scorpion with Scorpion! (shoots acid from Scorpion's tail at Scorpion King)

The acid burned his arm.

Scorpion King: **You think you all can defeat me?! I AM A GOD!**

Nico: We eat Gods for breakfast!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Cody: Lord Anubis made a big mistake choosing you as the commander of his army!

Scorpion King: **So you are a servant of Anubis too.**

Cody: Wrong! I'm his champion and friend!

Maria: In a way, we are the champions of the gods!

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and soaked the Scorpion King and it burned him.

Me: You are just as ugly as Gisele Razor was when she looked like you. Come on guys! It's Combo Time!

Falcon: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his speed when he flies to 50,000 miles per hour. It also gave him the ability to fire lasers from his feathers.

G1 Hot Spot: Time to burn him. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his side and enhanced his fire hose water pressure and it also enhanced his fireball cannons to be able to fire fireballs that were beyond thermonuclear levels.

Falcon and G1 Hot Spot: FLASHOVER LASER FIRESTORM!

A massive blast of fire and lasers went at the Scorpion King and hit him and burned him bad.

Onslaught: Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key enhanced Onslaughts weapons, photon missiles and his sonic stun gun.

Bai Tza: Now it's time for me. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device and it gave her a version of the Star Saber that had a blade made of pure water.

Onslaught and Bai Tza: PHOTON WATERLIGHT BLASTSTORM!

Bai Tza slashed the Scorpion King's claws and the missiles hit him and exploded.

Nico: Scorpion King, you have failed this city!

Nico fired more acid from Scorpions Tail and Ant Man called an army of Ants his size.

Nico and Ant Man: SCORPION ARMY ANT STING!

The acid burned the Scorpion King and the ant stampede rammed the Scorpion King and overpowered him.

Me: More like he has failed the world for 5,000 years! Final smash time!

Tucker: I'll start us off. TECHNOGHOST EXPLOSION STORM!

Tucker fired a powerful energy wave that swirled in a spiral and it hit the Scorpion King and exploded.

Mathayus: Lets get him. SCORPION SUPERPOISON SPIRITSTING!

Mathayus formed a spirit scorpion and it stung the Scorpion King and it poisoned him.

Me: Time to finish him off.

I pulled out the Spear of Osiris and I stabbed him right into his chest.

Me: GO TO HELL, AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!

I destroyed the Scorpion King and he exploded into black dust.

We had destroyed the Scorpion King and saved the world from the terror of the Scorpion King.

Mathayus: (To the viewers) This was an amazing fight.

Me: It was.

Cody prayed to Anubis and told him what happened. He appeared.

Anubis: Well done my friends.

Me: Thank you Lord Anubis.

Later we found a Shen Gong Wu in the pyramid and it was the Emperor Scorpion. It was a Shen Gong Wu that has the ability to allow the user to control other Shen Gong Wu.

We went back home after getting rid of the pygmies in the oasis and the oasis had been declared as a very popular tourist attraction and a popular archaeological site.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Scorpion King played by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was awesome! Dwayne Johnson did an amazing job in the 2nd Mummy Movie and The Scorpion King and it was awesome! No I am not descended from the Scorpion King in real life. But it would be cool if I were. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	708. Fury of The Monkey

It starts in Dimmsdale, California. Me, Leonardo, Nico, Timmy, John and Lincoln were heading to Dimmsdale Elementary. Everywhere we saw all kinds of fairies from all over Fairy World with the kids.

John: Wow! It's amazing how many fairies there are.

Me: Oh yeah John. And they are awesome.

John: What was the purpose of this alliance that was made between Humans and Fairies?

Me: Well it was a very good reason John.

FLASHBACK - 7 years ago

Me: (Narrating) **It was 7 years ago, back when I was 9 years old. I was given my own Fairy Godparents named Stellar and Stardust. They were two fairy girl sisters and we did all kinds of awesome and heroic deeds that made both worlds proud. We also helped bring some of the most dangerous criminals in the city to justice and put some of the most ruthless bullies in prison.**

The events are shown in the flashback.

Me: **After we busted another criminal I got this amazing idea. I decided to go before the Fairy World High Council. I came up with this incredibly radical proposal for an alliance. A special treaty where both humans and fairies can live together in harmony and help all the kids around the world. But there was one condition that had to be met.**

John: **And what was that?**

Me: **I had to throw Mr. Denzel Crocker into a maximum security nuthouse for the extremely fucked up. So my final task before I moved to Michigan was to throw Denzel Crocker into the looney bin. 6 years later, I caught word from Stellar and Stardust that Crocker was going to try and dominate the world. That's when I sprang into action and got ready to make sure that he suffers big time.**

Past Me: This is it guys. Stellar I wish I had a powerful lightning gun.

Stellar: You got it J.D.

Stellar waved her wand and I had a powerful 600 teravolt lightning ray gun.

Me: **We flew over to Dimmsdale and Denzel Crocker was about to get his wish to take over the world. But just as he was about to do so, I swooped in and kicked him in the face and fired the Lightning Ray at him and electrocuted him badly. His suit was completely destroyed. Afterwich, Crocker was arrested and thrown into a maximum security nuthouse. And that's where he remains forever to this very day for all eternity with no possibility of parole. He was declared too extremely dangerous to everyone around him and to himself. He was declared Criminally Insane. After throwing Crocker's screwed up ass in the nuthouse, the alliance was made.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: And ever since then, Fairy Godparents and Humans have lived together in harmony and they can help people out when needed.

Nico: Wow! That's incredible.

John: It sure is.

Nico: Yeah.

Me: Let me show you where Crocker is locked up.

We went to the Dimmsdale Maximum Security Insane Asylum for Fairy Obsessed Tyrants. Around my arm were two bracelets. One was ocean blue and the other was aqua blue.

Stellar: So J.D. why are we in the Dimmsdale Insane Asylum for Fairy Obsessed Tyrants?

Me: We're going to show my friends the cell where Mr. Crocker was thrown into for all time.

Stardust: That sounds very logical.

Lincoln: Who are you talking too?

Me: Oh I'm sorry Lincoln.

A poof appeared and out came two fairy godparents. 1 was my height and she had ocean blue hair and ocean blue eyes and she was wearing a beautiful blue ocean blue dress and black pants and she had butterfly wings and a golden crown and a wand. That fairy was Stellar. And the second fairy had aqua blue hair and aqua blue eyes, a purple shirt and black pants and she had a golden crown and butterfly wings. That fairy was Stardust.

Me: Guys I would like you all to meet Stardust and Stellar. They have been with me since I was 9.

Stellar: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Stardust: Same here.

Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

John: Same here.

Nico: Pleasure is all mine.

Leo: It's a pleasure dudes.

Me: Lets press on.

We continued down the hall of cells and Stellar and Stardust were arm bracelets again. We arrived at Denzel Crocker's cell. It was a solitary confinement cell with all kinds of evil symbols all over it and there were all kinds of hateful sentences on it. It was chained up and totally welded shut.

Me: Here it is guys. They don't let Mr. Crocker out because he's too dangerous to be let out with the other patients.

I opened a window in his cell door and he was laughing like a homicidal psychopathic madman.

Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore Community College for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax.

In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and got babysat by Vick. Because of this, he was very miserable. However, his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

Unfortunately, after Timmy time travels to the year 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally reveals Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker. Because of this, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies, and because of an overdose from the memory wiper, Crocker becomes horribly disfigured, and the town's people, who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies, assumes that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style.

Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a ham salesman, a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy, and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!.

His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she was non-attentive, pretty much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age or that he never had one. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from The Odd Couple as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him and having an allowance.

He has a hunched back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance. Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the beam reflected off an object and caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked.

Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable it seems to depend on if its part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (i.e. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking tools) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions and long range DNA trackers, he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible.

Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode Birthday Wish!, Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These knowledgeable deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in Cosmo Con when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him.

In some stories he is referred to Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In Remy Rides Again he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering.

Mr. Crocker acted as the main antagonist in the first TV movie Abracatastrophe. In the film, Mr. Crocker often tried to get his hands on the Fairy-versery muffin that could grant any wish. He chained Timmy to his desk so that he wouldn't recover it from the cafeteria during Muffin Monday, but Bimpy took a bite out of the muffin instead and wished for primates to rule the world. After insulting the Apes at the jungle version of school, the gorilla overlords took Crocker to a human experiment lab. It was mentioned that his favorite food is shrimp puffs.

After the world turned back to normal, Mr. Crocker finally got his hands on the muffin and wished to capture Wanda with an indestructible butterfly net. He trapped Wanda in his scepter used her magic to make himself a powerful dictator and took complete control of the world. During a long showdown, he managed to capture Cosmo too and later realizes that he'd been fighting Timmy Turner the whole time. Mr. Crocker went to the Turners house, captures Timmy's parents, and threatens Timmy that he'd turn them into ice sculptures and transport them to the sun if he didn't surrender. This causes Timmy to ultimately reveal his godparent's existance and have them sent to fairy world, cutting off Crockers magic as well as being attacked by Timmy's parents.

After the world went back to normal (again), Mr. Crocker was seen at the school making outbursts about ruling the world and gets sent to a mental institute.

Crocker: FAIRIES! I WILL SHOW THEM! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO ME! (LAUGHING MANIACALLY)

Me: Pfft. This guy is even more fucked up than what I remember. Then again he always did like hearing himself talk.

Nico: Denzel Crocker you have failed this world.

Me: More like he has failed the whole universe.

We laughed.

Crocker: J.D. KNUDSON! I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I will get out of here. And I will kill you and get your FAIRIES! (LAUGHS MANIACALLY)

I stuck my hand through the window and (CENSORED) at him. He took this as the biggest blow to his pride.

Me: (To the Viewers) What? I have to be careful even in a rated T story. (To Crocker) The day you do that is the day when freaks like you go braindead. Go fuck yourself into oblivion Denzel Crackass.

Lincoln: Oooh! That was clever J.D.

Me: Thanks buddy.

Timmy: That is a great burn.

We left.

* * *

We went down the street and we were at Vicky's old house.

Me: So this is Vicky's old house. Doesn't look like the kind of place that would be that scary.

Timmy: Yeah but let me show you inside.

We went inside and it was empty.

Me: Wow. Vicky's mom and dad must've moved out to get away from Dimmsdale after she was thrown in prison and the good Vicky and Tootie now lives with us.

Timmy: Let me show you all Vicky's room.

We went upstairs and saw Vicky and Tootie's old room.

Me: So this is Vicky and Tootie's old room.

Timmy: Yeah but let me show you it's true colors.

Timmy flipped a light-switch and the walls turned and there was a nasty torture chamber loaded with all kinds of weapons and deadly devices and a man was shackled to the wall.

Man: I'm FREE!

Me: Hold on sir. I'll get you down.

I went over and I fired a laser at the shackles and broke them.

Man: Oh thank you so much. I was shackled to that wall for 10 years.

Me: Lets get you to a hospital.

I called an ambulance and they took the man to the hospital. The detectives investigated all the things Icky Vicky did and cleared the good Vicky's name.

Stellar: Boy I can't believe that Vicky was once that ruthless.

Stardust: Me neither.

Me: Same here. It's just absolutely inhumane that she did all those unspeakable crimes against all kinds of kids.

Nico: Icky Vicky you have failed this entire world.

We laughed.

Me: She's already in prison for that Nico. But you are right.

Leo: That was good though.

Lincoln: It sure was. If I had Icky Vicky as our babysitter, Lori would've tried to kill her.

Me: You got that right.

* * *

We were walking to the school. Timmy just told me how stupid his parents are and how dumb they are.

Me: Timmy I can't believe I'm saying this, but your parents are a couple of brainless dopes.

Timmy: Yeah my parents were born completely uneducated and completely unteachable.

Nico: But Cosmo is worse. His brain is almost non-existent.

Wanda: That's why I have to put up with him.

Me: Tell me about it.

At the school we saw Timmy's crush Trixie Tang surrounded by lots of kids.

Me: Wow. I take it that girl is Trixie Tang?

Timmy: Yep. She's the most popular girl in school.

Me: I can tell and she has a lot of great looks. But I sense something wrong with her. It's like she didn't want this to come onto her. She doesn't like popularity.

Timmy: What makes you say that J.D.?

Me: Just a feeling. But lets find out.

We walked up and we saw two kids blocking our path. It was Tad and Chad.

Timmy: Tad and Chad.

Chad: Timmy and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Tad: It's an honor to meet you guys. But you'll need to come back later. Trixie has to sign autographs in a few minutes.

Leonardo: You really don't get why we're here, do you?

Me: We're here to see what's wrong with Trixie. Now step aside please.

We pushed our way through them and went over to Trixie.

Trixie: Wow! J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: You too Trixie. Timmy told us so much about you. But the reason we wanted to talk to you is because I sensed that you had some pain in your eyes. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but your eyes are showing me what it's like for you to be popular and they do say that the eyes are the window into the soul.

Trixie: It's true. You read me like a map J.D. Being popular is a total nightmare for me and I may be rich but being popular is a nightmare. The truth is I'm a tomboy. I like reading comics and playing video games. But my mom and dad never let me do all those fun things. My mom is trying to do what is best for me and she thinks that being popular will bring me everything I want.

Lincoln: That is absolutely not right.

Timmy: No it's not.

Trixie: Do you think I want to be popular? No, I don't! But it's not like I can be my own person privately. My mom has eyes and ears everywhere!

Me: Being popular is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because you have a lot of friends and a curse because it can go to your head and make you hated by many people like a certain snobby narcissistic girl I threw in prison when we fought on Total Drama. I have an idea. Trixie I'm going to take you before the Fairy World High Council to get you some Fairy Godparents and place you into the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Plus if your mom wants a fight we'll give her one.

Trixie: You would do that for me?

Me: Sure. We always help people in need and protect all those that are precious to us.

Trixie: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

We later went before the Fairy World High Council and it was then decided that Trixie would get her own Fairy Godparents. She was introduced to her own fairies. One was called Emerald and she had green sparkling hair that sparkled like a diamond and she had green eyes and a green dress and she was Trixie's height and she had butterfly wings and a golden crown. And the other was a boy fairy named Sapphire and he had sapphire blue hair that sparkled like a diamond and he had blue eyes, a blue vest, blue shirt and black pants and he was half of Trixie's height.

Sapphire: I'm Sapphire!

Emerald: And I'm Emerald!

Sapphire and Emerald: And we're... (Stage appears) YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!

Trixie: This is so amazing!

Me: It sure is.

* * *

Later we confronted Trixie's Parents and she was not happy with the way they were treating her.

Trixie: I'm sick and tired of being popular! I hate it!

Trixie's mom: You are gonna be popular whether you like it or not!

Me: No she is not Mrs. Tang! Being Popular is a curse for her and it is sending her on a path she doesn't want and this is also a life she doesn't find good either.

Trixie: That's right! From now on, I'm staying with Team Loud Phoenix Storm where I can do all the things Tomboys can do!

Me: And she's staying under our protection!

Trixie's mom: No she isn't.

Me: Try and stop us.

We vanished and went back to the estate. Trixie was forced into a life she didn't want and we saved her.

* * *

The next day we were playing cards and I couldn't help but look over the information on Billy McLean.

Me: I just can't believe that Billy is that evil. And he caused all that pain, torture and humiliation. But when we present all this information to the feds on TDG Aftermath, Billy's goose is cooked.

Leni: Are we gonna roast a goose for him?

Me: No Leni. It's an expression. It means that he's gonna be in a lot of big trouble.

Leni: Oh.

Gwen: Billy has ruined our lives and made us suffer a lot.

Me: And he gets a sick thrill out of seeing people suffer. Billy McLean is a Sadistic Mastermind.

Nico: You got that right. He needs to be put away for all eternity.

Me: Yep. And we have 10 more months to go.

Suddenly there was a crash and a creature flew through the roof and crashed through the ceiling and onto the floor.

?: Ow.

Me: Are you all right?

?: Yeah.

It got up and it was a creature that was half Killer Whale, Half Human.

Me: Are you a gene-slammer?

Moby Slam: I sure am. The name's Moby Slam. But I used to be Michelle Savina.

Me: Dr. Paradigm did this to you.

Moby Slam: He sure did. He spiked a salad I was eating with Orca DNA.

FLASHBACK

Michelle Savina was a black hair girl and she had green eyes, a red shirt and blue leggings and she had a scar on her right arm in the shape of a crescent moon.

Moby Slam: (Narrating) I was eating a salad at a local restaurant. After I was done I felt this terrible pain.

Michelle (holds her stomach in pain): What the hell was in that salad?!

Moby Slam: But then I felt an extremely excruciating pain unlike anything I ever felt before. I started transforming.

Michelle: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

Michelle turned into a Killer Whale Gene-Slammer.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That Dr. Paradigm! I can't believe he turned you into this.

John: We know how you feel Michelle.

Stacy: Yeah. Me and my brothers and father here were gene-slammed by Paradigm. And so were my best friends the Orromov sisters.

Dayna: Yep.

Olga: That's exactly what happened to us.

Yuna: It was not pretty.

Valerie: Same with me and Trudy.

Me: But we have the power to cure you and we can give you the ability to transform at will.

Moby Slam: You can do that?

Me: We sure can. But it's gonna hurt.

Moby Slam: Okay. But I'm ready.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snapped my fingers and Michelle turned back to what she was before. But she was topless.

Michelle (covers her topless chest): Can you guys please get me some clothes? I'm very embarrassed right now!

Maria: I'll get you some clothes Michelle.

Maria took Michelle up to Leni's room and Maria, Teresa and Leni gave Michelle a red summer shirt with a blue whale on it and a sleeveless trench coat with fish on them.

Michelle: Wow! I look amazing! And I feel better than ever. I felt like I was a prisoner in the body of an orca whale.

Teresa: I'm glad we could help you out Michelle.

Maria: Dr. Paradigm ruined so many lives with his crazy gene-splicing ways.

Michelle: Well I'm just glad I have my humanity back.

Then the alarm went off.

Michelle: What's that?

Teresa: It's our crime alarm. It lets us know when something is going on.

We went to the computer and we saw that Kim Possible's enemy Monkey Fist is up to no good.

Once a respected archaeologist and the leading expert on all things simian, Lord Monty Fiske was an example of the consequences of obsession. He first turned to Team Possible to help him recover one of four Jade Idols from a temple in Cambodia. Kim Possible retrieved the statue, which Fiske stole while disguised as a ninja to throw her off his trail. He returned the idol to his home in England, set it in precise alignment with three others, and was given Mystical Monkey Power as a result. He then changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic anagram. Ron Stoppable and a holographic Kim arrived, and Monkey Fist attempted to kill Ron to prevent anyone from learning of his secret. Ron evaded Monkey Fist long enough to reach the idols, and both he and Rufus and received Mystical Monkey Power. Ron and Monkey Fist fought, and while Ron's new skills in Monkey Kung Fu were no match for Monkey Fist's mastery of the art, this allowed Rufus to attempt to smash the idols. Monkey Fist desperately gathered the idols, seeking to preserve their power for himself, but a well-placed kick from Ron knocked him out and shattered the idols, ensuring that no one else could receive their power.

Monkey Fist and his team of Monkey Ninjas received a prophecy from the Mystical Monkey Monk that instructed them to seek out the "brightest monkey" that would lead them to the stars, where the Ultimate Monkey Master would be unstoppable. Assuming that he was the aforementioned Master, Monkey Fist determined that the smartest monkey was Frederick, Middleton Space Center's monkey astronaut. Monkey Fist and his ninjas broke into the Space Center, hijacked a rocket, and held the visiting children from the Rocket Boosters program hostage in order to ensure Frederick's cooperation. However, Frederick escaped just before the rocket launched, sending Monkey Fist, his ninjas, and unknown to them at the time, Ron Stoppable to the nearby space station. Kim and Frederick followed in an experimental rocket in order to save Ron, and Frederick used the station's artificial gravity control to help Kim overwhelm and capture Monkey Fist. Upon their return to the space center, only Monkey Fist was taken into custody, as his ninjas had escaped.

While Ron and his parents took a family vacation to France, Monkey Fist, Shego, and Duff Killigan each attempted to steal a valuable greeting card microchip that Rufus, left in Kim's care, accidentally swallowed. Kim managed to keep Rufus out of their hands.

With the help of rogue student Fukushima, Monkey Fist stole the mystical, shape-changing Lotus Blade from the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Ron and Rufus, visiting the school for an exchange program, helped fellow student Yori escape Monkey Fist and restored the blade to the school.

Monkey Fist's next crime was to steal The Amulet of the Monkey King, but it accidentally bonded with Kim and turned her into a monkey. Monkey Fist captured her in order to extract the amulet, but Kim escaped before he could. Ron mistook Chippy, one of the Monkey Ninjas, for a transformed Kim, and spent the entire time proving his devotion to her by showing her a good time. The end result was that Chippy was so attached to Ron, she turned on and attacked Monkey Fist. After Kim was returned to normal, she inadvertently landed on Monkey Fist, defeating him. Steve Barkin then had Monkey Fist arrested for supposedly impersonating the Lowerton Lemurs mascot.

When Master Sensei was abducted from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, monkey hairs found at the scene made Monkey Fist the most likely kidnapper. However, this was actually a ruse by DNAmy, who baited Team Possible into tracking down Monkey Fist. She cornered Monkey Fist at a zoo, where the truth was revealed: she had given herself gorilla arms and legs in a misguided attempt to be closer to him, and Monkey Fist had been doing his best to avoid her. Once Team Possible realized Monkey Fist was in no actual danger, they left him to fend off DNAmy's advances as best he could.

During Kim's Senior year, Monkey Fist was one of several villains invited to bid on HenchCo's molecular transducer. He and the others pursued Kim when she stole it, but he failed because Ron, mutated by HenchCo's Project Titan, intervened.

Monkey Fist once again stole from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, this time taking a scroll that contained the encrypted details of a mysterious mystic weapon. The scroll directed him to various shrines, each with a key that made a new portion of the scroll readable. Kim, Ron, and Yori pursued him, though were either a step behind or ahead in most cases, leaving them to deal with each shrine's traps while Monkey Fist continued his search. Kim and Yori attempted to handle to final shrine alone, but Monkey Fist captured them, forcing Ron to bring his baby sister Hana along in order to save them. Oddly enough, it was Hana who defeated Monkey Fist with a surprisingly strong throw, which allowed the stolen keys to be recovered.

In his final crime spree, Monkey Fist stole the missing half of a scroll detailing a bond between two mystical avatars: the dark destroyer Yono and the Monkey Mystic Weapon, known simply as "the Han". Monkey unearthed Yono and made a contract with him, hoping to soon have the Han in his grasp as well. It was not until he was again confronted by Team Possible and Hana that he realized the Han was actually Hana. Just as before, however, Hana was far more capable than she seemed, easily evading Monkey Fist and leading Yono in a chase in which he caused a rockslide and nearly buried his summoner. Yono eventually admitted defeat and retreated, at which point Monkey Fist was frozen in stone and descended with Yono's temple, doomed to follow the "path of the Yono". His encounter with Yono in many ways resembles the traditional literary device of making a deal with the Devil.

Monkey Fist was briefly visible in a cafe with DNAmy, still frozen in stone, in the series finale. Presumably, DNAmy had both restored her original human limbs and dug him up.

Me: Monkey Fist? That's a dumb name for a villain.

Shego: It is but I thought he was turned to stone.

Me: Tala must've brought him back. But this guy sounds like he's really bad news.

Valerie: No kidding.

Teresa: How are we going to find Monkey Fist?

Shego: I think I know how. Kimmy, remember that time travel adventure?

Kim: Of course. I remember that your future version was a dictator there.

Shego (takes out tracking device): Well, before you guys got him grounded, Drakken put tracking chips on Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist. We can use this tracking device to locate Monkey Fist through his chip.

Me: Very clever. But I have a feeling it's gonna be a trap. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We went after Monkey Fist!

* * *

We were in a mountain cave. We were searching high and low and we heard a beeping sound.

Me: We're getting close.

But then we found the chip.

Shego: That's odd. Why is Monkey Fist's chip in this cave?

Sailor Moon (sees some explosives): Guys, I see some explosives.

Optimus Primal: What?!

Sailor Moon: And they're about to go off!

I put up a force field around us and the explosives went off and the whole mountain exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole mountain was completely blown to pieces and when the smoke cleared, the entire mountain was completely gone.

Me: That was a close one.

Then we saw someone put Kim in a stranglehold on Kim.

Monkey Fist: Did you really think that I wouldn't notice my own tracking chip? I'm not stupid, unlike Dr. Drakken!

Nico: Take your fucking paws off her ya damn dirty ape!

Nico punched him in the face really hard and sent him crashing into a rock.

Me: Monkey fist I presume?

Monkey Fist: That's right.

Me: You are the ugliest freak ever. And I thought dealing with Gill Moss was ugly enough.

Monkey Fist: Perhaps but now I'm going to kill you all.

Me: We'd like to see you try fucker. Lets take him down!

Optimus Primal: Optimus Primal MAXIMIZE!

Optimus Primal transformed.

We went at Monkey Fist and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and grabbed him with my tail and electrocuted him with 400,000,000,000 volts of electricity. Michelle turned into Moby Slam and dealt Monkey Fist an explosive belly flop.

KRABLAMM!

Erika sent her plant vines forward and they grabbed Monkey Fist and burned him with corrosive sap and Erika fired a blast of Corrosive Sap from her hand at Monkey Fist. He screamed in excruciating pain.

Me: Wow! Erika that was amazing!

Erika: Thanks J.D. Being part Biollante is amazing.

Optimus Primal fired missiles at Monkey Fist and they hit him and exploded. He was sent crashing into the mountain.

Nico: Monkey Fist, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed the entirety of chain of human evolution. Charles Darwin would be rolling over in his grave at the mere sight of you Monkey Freak. It's combo time guys!

Teresa: Right. Time for some enhanced firepower! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device it intensified her sonic blast blasters.

Blast Off: Better join in. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back booster and it enabled him to fly at 75,000 miles per hour and stay in orbit indefinitely. His X-Ray blaster is now able to hit a target from 3.9 billion miles away. And his Ion blaster can fire beams of light on the electromagnetic wavelength.

Blast Off and Teresa: ELECTROMAGNETIC SONIC STREAM!

Blast Off fired his ion blaster and Teresa fired her sonic blasters and the blasts combined and hit Monkey Fist with incredible force and exploded and sent him crashing through a bunch of rocks.

Blades: Now it's our turn. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key and was inserted into the top of his rotors it enhanced his speed to 4,000 miles per hour and his launchers had 6 more rocket launchers pop out and they will fire more rockets and lasers and now he's able to find invisible targets no matter how well hidden. His photon pistol was enhanced beyond it's normal parameters.

Sailor Moon: Time for some extra power. UNIVERSAL CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device and it enabled her to use the powers of all the Sailor Soldiers.

Sailor Moon: URANUS GROUND SHAKING!

Sailor Moon fired a yellow energy ball with rings around it.

Blades and Sailor Moon: URANUS PHOTON BURST!

Blades fired his photon blaster and the blasts combined and they hit Monkey Fist and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: It's final smash time!

Optimus Primal: Right J.D. GORILLA BEAST BURST!

Optimus Primal fired a powerful blast of energy and it turned into a gorilla made of pure energy and it hit Monkey Fist and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Leonardo: Now it's my turn! TURTLE SWORD SLASHSTORM!

Leonardo slashed Monkey Fist numerous times with his katanas.

Kim: This monster has tormented me for the last time! Ron?

Ron: You got it K.P.

Kim and Ron charged up a powerful blast.

Kim and Ron: DRAGONSTORM FIST!

Kim and Ron charged and they hit Monkey Fist with devastating force and it exploded in his stomach.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared Monkey Fist was down and he was badly beaten to within an inch of his life.

Me: Now it's time for you to go to jail for good Monkey Fist. Humans have won over Apes and now we are the superior species. (To the Viewers) Granted, even though we humans are descended from apes in Prehistoric Times, it feels kind of weird facing a human with the traits of a monkey.

Optimus Primal: (To the Viewers) This is one villain that made all monkeys everywhere look bad.

Me: You said it Optimus.

We condemned Monkey Fist to the Uranus Prison for all eternity and I also found 2 Shen Gong Wu: The Monkey Staff and the Monkey Spear. These are two powerful Shen Gong Wu that grant the user the ability to turn into a monkey and gain monkey characteristics. Nico also caught a Masquerain and a Gardevoir.

In the Uranus Prison, Monkey Fist was in his cell.

Monkey Fist: It's bad enough you threw me into this cell. But now you're feeding my bananas? It's an offensive stereotype to monkeys!

Nico: I highly doubt that. And at least you get to have some food.

Nico left and went back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I just didn't like Tad and Chad and I got the idea for Trixie abandoning her ways of becoming popular from the Fairly Odd Parents fanfiction The Truth About Trixie Tang! by zdbztumble. Thanks for the inspiration and ideas. Also I wanted to show how screwed up Crocker really is at the insane asylum. Monkey Fist on Kim Possible was a strange and villainous freak. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	709. MORTAL KOMBAT!

It starts in the estate. Nicole and Lily were playing Mortal Kombat 11. It was awesome! Lily was playing as Sonya Blade and Nicole was playing as Kitana.

Me: Come on guys!

Lola: Show no mercy!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Bobby B.: Boy they love video games huh?

John: They sure do bro.

Nico: You know what I like about the Mortal Kombat series? Raiden and his friends actually do kill their enemies on a daily basis even before today.

Me: That's right. That's like how we do it.

Nico: Yep.

John hit the cue ball and it hit the 3 ball and the 8 balls into the corner pockets.

Me: Nice shots John.

John: Thanks J.D.

Dr. Bolton: That's my John. Always doing great on the green felt.

Me: Yep.

Nicole: Yeah! FATALITY!

Lily: Oh man!

Nicole: You did great though Lily.

Lily: Thanks Nicole.

Nico: That was awesome though.

May: It sure was.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Laney went to get it and she opened the door and there were five gene-slammers.

Laney: Wow!

?: Are Ripster and the guys here?

Laney: They are.

They came in.

We got a surprise. We saw 5 women. One was half human, half Greenland Shark. The 2nd woman was half human, half Barracuda. The 3rd woman was half human, half Marlin. The 4th was half human, half Sailfish. And the 5th was half human, half Dragonfish.

John: Wow!

Blitzy: Guys it's me Lena. But I was turned into a Greenland Shark!

John (shocked): Lena? Is that you?

Blitsy (chuckles): Guess there's no point in hiding it now. It's me, John. Lena Mack, former student of Dr. Paradigm. A funny thing happened to me on the way to work.

Me: How did this happen to you Lena? I know this is the work of Dr. Paradigm. But how did he do this to you?

Blitzy: I was heading home after my college lecture.

FLASHBACK

Blitzy: (Narrating) **I was walking to my car to meet my friends at the mall for some smoothies. And then I was hit with a tranquilizer dart. At first I thought it was nothing. But I continued on.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Blitzy: I was later turned into this as a result.

Me: That monster! Dr. Paradigm got what he deserved.

Blitzy: So you did kill Dr. Paradigm.

Me: We sure did. We wouldn't stand for his ways of tampering with the laws of Mother Nature and ruining innocent peoples lives. But what happened to the rest of you girls? And I'm sorry but we never got your names.

Swifttooth: I'm Elise Ludwig but I'm called Swifttooth.

Elise Ludwig is a student of Fission City University and she is studying to become a botanist.

Slashfish: (German Accent) I'm Heidi Latroy. But everyone calls me Slashfish ja.

Heidi is another student studying to become a nuclear physicist.

Speedslash: I'm Omaima Leo. But everyone calls me Speedslash.

Omaima moved to Fission City from Egypt to become an Archaeologist.

Lightslash: And I'm Katie Duval. But everyone calls me Lightslash.

Katie Duval is a student that wanted to become a paleontologist.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all. How did Dr. Paradigm splice you girls?

Swifttooth: It's a strange story.

FLASHBACK 2

Blitzy: (Narrating) We all were having smoothies at the mall. Then suddenly we felt excruciating pain unlike anything we've ever felt.

Elise (her hands start trembling): Girls, why are my hands trembling?

Heidi (holds her head in pain): I've got a major headache right now!

Omaima (feels her aching teeth): I need to have a dentist check my teeth.

Katie D.: (muscles start to increase): Am I getting muscular?

Lena (chuckles bitterly as her skin starts changing color): Don't worry, girls. The pain should be over soon.

Their shirts got extreme tight and they ripped apart and were shredded when they changed.

Blitzy: That's when we were changed as a result.

They all started losing their hair. Lena's skin turned green, she lost her black hair and she grew a fin and turned into half Greenland shark, Elise's skin turned silver, she lost her brown hair and she turned into half Barracuda, Heidi's skin turned blue and she lost her blonde hair and she grew a sword from her nose and turned into half marlin, Omaima's skin turned sky blue and she lost her brown hair and she grew a huge sail from her back and a sword from her nose. She was half Sailfish. and Katie's skin turned black and lost her black hair and she grew a worm-like glowing lure from her forehead and her teeth turned long and ugly and she had glowing patches on her body. She was now half Dragonfish. Lena's green shirt she wore was shredded apart and she had a black skirt and brown shoes on. Elise's red shirt was shredded and she had blue jeans and sneakers on. Heidi had her German dress top shredded but her skirt half was intact and so were her shoes. Omaima had her yellow shirt shredded and her brown shorts and shoes were intact and Katie Duval had her purple shirt shredded and her blue pants were intact along with her shoes. When their transformations were done, they saw themselves in a mirror at the mall and they screamed in horror. They were horrified.

Lena: What the Hell happened to me!?

Omaima: I look like a fish freak!

Heidi: This is a nightmare!

Katie D.: Who could've done this to us!?

Elise: Paradigm!

Lena: He betrayed us!

Elise: When I get my hands on him I will tear him apart!

Lena: Not if the Street Sharks and Team Loud Phoenix Storm kill him first.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Me: Geez! Dr. Paradigm turned on his own students.

Laney: I can't believe he would do that to you.

Nico: Dr. Paradigm was a monster.

Dr. Bolton: Lena, girls, I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Blitzy: Dr. Bolton! you're all right!

Dr. Bolton: Thanks to J.D. and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Clint: Yeah. They reunited us with dad and killed Dr. Paradigm.

Stacy: It's true.

Bobby B.: They did.

Stacy: And I'm so happy to be back to normal again.

Me: But we also gave them the ability to become their gene-slammed forms at will. Turns out you girls aren't the only ones that were mutated by Mad Scientists.

Everyone that was affected by Mad Scientists explained their stories.

Blitzy: Wow. You all have had it rough.

Kathy: We sure did.

Sonia: Yeah it was not pretty.

Me: But I cured them and gave them the ability to transform into their gene-slammer forms at will. I can do the same to you 5 as well.

Swifttooth: You can do that?

Me: I sure can. But it's gonna be painful.

Blitzy: Okay. Ready?

Swifttooth: Okay.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snapped my fingers and I covered my eyes and they reverted back. Lena's skin changed back to dark brown, her hair turned back to black. Elise had her caucasian skin come back and her brown hair came back, Heidi had the same skin and her blonde hair came back, Omaima had her Egyptian skin come back and her brown hair came back and Katie Duval's caucasian skin came back and so did her black hair.

Me: (With my eyes covered) How do you girls feel?

Elise (feels her human hands): I don't believe this!

Omaima (feels her human teeth): We're human again!

Heidi (feels her human head): This is weird. Very weird.

Me: It's gonna take some time to get used to.

Katie Duval (feels her human muscles): But did the transformations have to hurt that much?

Lena (covers her topless chest): We really need to find some shirts!

Maria: Come on girls. I'll take you upstairs to get some clothes.

Elise: Thanks Maria.

They went upstairs to Leni's room.

Me: Oh that reminds me.

I pulled out a really cool watch. It was a special gold watch.

Me: I think this is yours Dr. Bolton.

Dr. Bolton: That is my watch J.D. Where did you find it?

Me: When we were fighting Dr. Paradigm, I grabbed his arm and slashed it off and grabbed this watch. I also saw on the back of it initials. R.B. Meaning Robert Bolton. I knew it was yours right then and there.

Dr. Bolton: Thank you so much J.D. I wondered what happened to my watch.

Me: You're welcome Doctor.

In Leni's room, Lena put on her new shirt. Heidi was resting on the bed, Elise was braced up against the wall, Omaima was taking a shower and Katie Duval was looking at herself in the mirror.

Lena: I look amazing. Thank you so much Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Leni.

Maria was massaging Lena where her fin came out.

Lena: Ah that feels great!

Iron Fist then came in.

Iron Fist: Everyone, we have big problems!

Me: What's wrong Daniel?

Iron Fist: Master Raiden has called for us. Shang Tsung is back!

We gasped!

Elise now had a red summer shirt with a barracuda on it and a sleeveless trench coat with fire on it. Omaima had a blue summer shirt with a sailfish on it and a sleeveless trench coat with water on it. Heidi had a brown summer shirt with a marlin on it and a sleeveless trench coat with crystals on it. Katie Duval had a black summer shirt with a dragonfish on it and she had a black sleeveless trench coat with the moonlit sky on it and a crescent moon on it. And Lena had a yellow summer shirt with a shark on it and a yellow sleeveless trench coat with the sun on it.

Me: We got to get over there. Lets head for the Temple of The Order of Light! Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Lets Fly!

We were off to Thailand.

* * *

In the Temple of The Order of Light in Thailand, the fighters of Mortal Kombat were waiting for us.

Jax: You sure it's a good idea to invite Team Loud Phoenix Storm here, Raiden?

Sonya Blade: Jax is right. Before the last time that we killed him, Shang Tsung said that he was planning to use the Loud Family's own failures against them.

Raiden: We don't have a choice, Sonya. Team Loud Phoenix Storm needs to be aware of the threat of Shao Khan and his minions. Even if we don't kill them all at once today.

Liu Kang: Besides, I'm sure the Loud Kids are resilient to Tsung's tricks by now.

We arrived and landed.

Me: Lord Raiden, and the legendary fighters of Mortal Kombat. (Kung Fu Bow) It's truly an honor to meet all of you.

Raiden (bows): It is an honor to finally meet you, J.D. Knudson and you too Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Maria (giggles): The honor is ours, Raiden.

Iron Fist: Master Raiden, it is good to see you again.

Raiden (chuckles): Please, Daniel. You graduated from me and other Masters' teachings before becoming Iron Fist. You can just call me Raiden.

Me: We got word from Daniel that Shang Tsung the soul stealing sorcerer is back. But I thought you guys killed him.

Kitana: We did but unfortunately he has been resurrected.

Nico: I thought we were rid of him for good.

Sub Zero: Unfortunately we aren't. He was resurrected somehow.

Jade: And unless we kill him he will continue to get more souls.

Me: You called the right people. We'll gladly help you all out.

Liu Kang (to the Loud Sisters): Before we inform you about what our enemies can do, we need to get rid of the elephant in the room.

Lisa (plays dumb): We don't know what you're talking about.

Johnny Cage: Don't play dumb with us. You know exactly what we're talking about.

Lana: You're gonna have to explain more about what you're saying.

Sonya: Before his last death, Tsung said he was going to use your own failures against you. We didn't know what he meant by that at first. But that was when Raiden showed us about the Sister Fight Protocol and the other times you mistreated Lincoln.

Lynn (guilty): Oh. You saw that, didn't you?

Jax: We're not mad. And that's why we're talking to you girls about it. You're all suffering from survivor's guilt. You're all still feeling guilty about all the times you were horrible to Lincoln.

Lola: Look, Shang Tsung has nothing to do with all the times we mistreated Lincoln.

Sub Zero: He does if he's planning to use them against all of you. But making mistakes is what makes all of us human. Me, Raiden, and the rest of us are not different from you all. We all have made mistakes. But the only way to bury those mistakes is by forgiving yourselves.

Luan: Forgive ourselves for what?

Raiden: You blame yourselves for everything Lincoln has suffered during all of your disagreements with him. You need to forgive yourselves for your sins.

Lori: You say that like it's literally easy. (chuckles bitterly) I guess Two Bad, Blackheart, Jo, and Tim Scam weren't completely wrong about us.

Kung Lao: Villains like those 4 are hardly ever right. And forgiving yourselves is the hardest thing in this world.

Me: That's right girls. You have to learn how to forgive yourselves for everything you've done to Lincoln. I know it's hard but we can't let the bad deeds of the past continue to haunt us. We have to bury the hatchet and let the deeds of the past go.

Lori: J.D. is right.

The Loud Kids hugged themselves in forgiveness. And they were much better.

Me: Okay. Are we all ready?

Laney: Lets get him.

Liu Kang: Allow me to finish Tsung with a Fatality. It'll show you guys how we kill off our enemies.

Me: Okay. Lets get this fucker.

We went to Shang Tsung's castle fortress in Outworld.

We arrived in Outworld and we saw that it was a world that looked like the darkness of Hell in its entirety.

Me: Boy this place is horrible.

Lana: I would not want to live here.

Varie: Me neither.

Zoe: I've been here before. It's called the Outworld. It's not a pleasant place. It makes all of Hell look like child's play.

Hercules: That is bad.

Me: No kidding. We kill Shang Tsung and make sure that he stays dead. Permanently.

Thundercracker: At least we know that you guys kill your enemies on a regular basis.

Kitana: Well, the tournament we always participate in is called Mortal Kombat for a good reason.

Lana: That is so awesome.

We arrived at Shang Tsung's tower fortress. We bursted in with a massive fiery explosion and a phoenix cry was heard. We landed on the Mortal Kombat dragon symbol and we saw SHANG TSUNG HIMSELF!

* * *

Much of Shang Tsung's origins remain a mystery, but it is speculated that he was human at one point. He competed in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, but cheated in one of the battles. Because of this, the Elder Gods (the highest power in Mortal Kombat) sentenced him to death. However, Shang was saved by a timely alliance with the vicious Outworld Emperor Shao Kahn.

At the behest of his master, Shang Tsung took over the Mortal Kombat tournament, changing its rules to allow the emperor to conquer the Earthrealm through it. If he achieved a winning streak of 10 tournaments, he would be allowed to conquer Earth. For this end, he used the half-dragon, half-man Shokan Goro, who defeated the former champion and Shaolin monk, the Great Kung Lao, remaining undefeated for 500 years. In the 10th tournament, the thunder god Raiden decided to interfere, by summoning the Earth's finest warriors to defend their realm. Raiden gave up on his immortality in order to participate in the tournament as well. The Shaolin monk Liu Kang, direct descendant of the Great Kung Lao and one of the chosen warriors, defeated Shang, thwarting his plans.

After being defeated by Liu Kang, Shang Tsung begged his master Shao Kahn for one more chance to achieve the last victory on the tournament. Kahn, out of pity, grants him his request, restoring the sorcerer former youth and power, so he could attract the Earth's warriors to certain death at Kahn's hands. However, Shang is defeated once again by Kang and his new partner Kung Lao, also a direct descendant of the Great Kung Lao.

Shang Tsung is once again revived by Shao Kahn, this time because he was the key on fulfilling a plan that Kahn enacted over centuries before the last tournament. At that time, Shang had bound the soul of Kahn's former queen Sindel to Earthrealm, so when she was reincarnated, Kahn could claim his queen and overthrow the rules of the tournament. Raiden choose new warriors to defend Earthrealm against Kahn. Shang is once again defeated, as well as Kahn.

Shang Tsung found the sorcerer Quan Chi in his garden one day, fighting against Scorpion. Quan Chi made Shang a tempting offer: help him revive the lost army of the Dragon King Onaga, and he would open up a route to the heavens, providing Shang with an unlimited supply of souls. This was the beginning of the Deadly Alliance.

In order to make their plan work, Quan Chi and Shang would need to rid themselves of two sizable obstacles: Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. Kahn was apparently eliminated by Quan Chi, and the Alliance moved on to Kang. Disguising himself as Kang's ally Kung Lao, Shang attacked the warrior, and, with the help of his ally Quan Chi, defeated and killed the noble monk.

The Alliance soon took over the troops of several other Mortal Kombat villains, including Kano, Drahmin, and Moloch, and used them to conquer Outworld. The two leaders of the Deadly Alliance defeated the champions that Earthrealm sent against them, including Lao and the god Raiden, but Shang's distrustful nature proved to be his downfall. His deception came to light, and Quan Chi fought and defeated him. When Quan Chi was defeated by Raiden, Shang was caught in the thunder god's suicidal, last ditch attack and vaporized.

Shao Kahn restored his body as the sorcerer's soul returned from death, but at the cost of Shang's loyalty, even beyond death. A great power, the fire elemental power of Blaze, would allow him to sever his ties to Kahn and regain his former power, so Shang continued to feign allegiance to Kahn, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Like all the other Mortal Kombat warriors, Shang Tsung desired the power of Blaze. He made an alliance with Onaga, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi to prevent the heroes from obtaining the power. In his unique character ending, he obtained Blaze's soul, and gained unlimited power, among them the ability to change the appearances of others. After turning his former master Kahn into his Centaur slave, Shang used the power to conquer Outworld.

* * *

Me: Shang Tsung. So we finally meet.

Shang Tsung: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. How nice of you all to come.

Me: And we came to kill you. This time for good.

Shang Tsung: You're all not the first ones wanting to kill me. I've been killed by Raiden and his lackies plenty of times.

Lynn: So we have heard.

Maria: And I'm guessing Quan Chi has revived you each time, right?

Shang Tsung: Indeed. But on the other hand, I like that you're not going to hold back on me. If you really were going to hold back, then I would be fighting cowards!

Me: Oh we are not gonna hold back. We're going to enjoy killing you. And this time, we're gonna send you back to Hell and make sure that you stay there. FOREVER! POWER UP GUYS!

We transformed and powered up.

Nico: Shang Tsung you have failed this universe!

Me: And don't even think about using the Loud Sister's past failures against them. We know what you were gonna do. And it's not gonna work. Prepare to die in MORTAL KOMBAT!

 _ **MORTAL KOMBAT!**_

(MORTAL KOMBAT THEME SONG PLAYS)

We went at Shang Tsung and I punched him in the face and it was an all out and ferocious brawl. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and Nico punched him in the chest and kicked him in the face.

Hulk: HULK SMASH SOUL STEALING SORCERER! (body slams Shang Tsung)

Tara lifted him up with a a rock slab and slammed him into the ground of the fortress. Lori fired a powerful blast of wind that turned into a vicious tornado and Lori's kids punched and kicked him with powerful punches laced with wind and blew him all over the place with devastating force. I swooped in and kicked Shang Tsung in the face and kicked him in the chest with a ferocious flurry of powerful kicks. Laney grabbed Shang Tsung with her vines and slammed him into the floor with her vines.

KRABLAM!

We stood ready.

Shang Tsung turned into another Maria!

Me: Oh so that's his game!

William was confused.

Maria: William, it's me, Maria. (points to Shang Tsung) Shoot him!

Shang Tsung (as Maria): No! William, you know me. Look at me. (points at Maria) Shoot him.

William: Ok, there's only one way to settle this. (takes a deep breath) What are the names of our future children?

Shang Tsung didn't know. I punched him in the face and he reverted back.

Shang Tsung went at Nosecone and fired a blast at him.

Shang Tsung: Your soul is mine!

But nothing happened.

Shang Tsung (tries to suck out Nosecone's soul): Why can't I suck out your soul?!

Nosecone: Because I have a Spark, not a human soul!

Nico and Vince punched him in the face.

Me: Have you had enough Shang Tsung or do you want some more?

Lana: And another thing. We're just getting warmed up.

Shang Tsung got up and he had blood dripping out of his mouth and he was covered in bruises and cuts.

Shang Tsung: (Spits out blood) YOU FOOLS!

Me: That was just a small sample.

Then Shang Tsung raised his hands up and a demonic spirit creature went into a bunch of smaller circles around the Mortal Kombat symbol.

Lucy: What is that?

Me: It's the source of Shang Tsung's power.

Kitana: The souls of a thousand dead warriors.

Then we saw a bunch of warriors burst out of the smaller circles and we were surprised to see that they were warriors from over the centuries.

Me: Wow! It's warriors from all over the centuries!

Different types of warriors from all over the world were ready to face us.

Liu Kang: So he's decided to raise the stakes.

Me: Yep. Lets get them!

The warriors came at us. I kicked a warrior in the face and slashed his head off with my sword and we kicked and punched all the warriors to dust until it was only Shang Tsung and us.

He came at us and I grabbed both of his arms. I heard voices.

Me: You hear your slaves Shang Tsung?

Two ghostly faces left him.

Me: You have lost your power over them. They have risen up against you. Free them!

Shang Tsung: They are mine! Forever!

Me: Wrong answer!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and he crashed into the wall.

CRASH!

Shang Tsung got up.

Me: All those souls and you still don't have one of your own. I pity you Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: (Spits out blood) Save your pity for the weak!

Liu: Surrender. It's over.

Me: You've lost.

Shang Tsung went at us and I punched him in the stomach.

We stood ready.

Me: Guys lets finish this dickhead off! Combo, Final Smash and Fatality time!

Shang Tsung: NEVER!

Shang Tsung went at us and I punched him in the fist.

Hulk: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet key was inserted into his device and it enhanced his strength to ginormous levels

Nosecone: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the top of his drill and it enhanced his drill and missiles beyond their known parameters. His X-Ray blaster will be able to fire all forms of light on the electromagnetic wavelength in his robot mode.

Hulk and Nosecone: GIGANTIC LIGHTDRILL SMASHER!

Hulk and Nosecone slammed their fists and drill and they hit Shang Tsung and dealt him a powerful punch and hurt him badly.

Plant Man: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his blaster and it enabled him to control all plants and even grow new plants to help him.

Cutthroat: It's my turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his abilities in creature mode and in robot mode.

Plant Man (Mega Man) and Cutthroat: HAWKSTORM LEAFSLASHER!

The plants from Plant Man merged with Cutthroat in Hawk Mode and turned his wings into wings of leaves and he swooped in and slashed Shang Tsung with incredible speed.

Me: Final Smash time!

Zuko: I'll start us off! FIRESTORM INFERNO BLAST!

Zuko fired a powerful and massive blast of fire at Shang Tsung and it burned him all over.

Liu: My turn. CHOSEN ONE BURST!

Liu charged up a powerful burst of fire in his hands and hit Shang Tsung in the chest and it exploded.

KABOOOM!

Me: Time to finish him off!

Liu turned into the Dragon on the Mortal Kombal Symbol and bit Shang Tsung in half and killed him in a gruesome and bloody way.

Me: Flawless Victory. Fatality!

The spirit of Shang Tsung appeared.

Nico (to Shang Tsung's spirit): No resurrections this time, Tsung.

Nicole: Now to make sure you never return Shang Tsung. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

His spirit was being sucked into the book of Vile Darkness. But the spirit was being pulled in another direction.

Nicole: That's weird. Tsung should be sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness by now.

Raiden: Quan Chi is trying to retrieve Shang Tsung's soul. It must be interfering with the sealing process.

Dr. Strange: Maybe I can help out.

Dr. Strange used his magic and made the sealing more powerful and the spirit of Shang Tsung was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity. And Dr. Strange used his magic so that he can never be turned into a heartless or ever get out.

Me: That's it for him.

Liu: (To the Viewers) This was a powerful fight and we got rid of one of our dangerous enemies.

Me: We sure did.

Then a blast of fire, a blast of fire and a blast of air appeared and they were the Elder Gods, Fujin, Hijin and Suijin.

Me: Lord Fujin, Lord Hijin and Lady Suijin. It's an honor.

Hijin: Indeed. It's an honor to meet you too J.D.

Suijin: We came to warn you for the upcoming battle with Shao Khan.

Me: What is it?

They told us about how dangerous Shao Khan is.

* * *

Shao Kahn was originally a royal advisor to the first emperor of Outworld known as Onaga the Dragon King, and that position was somewhat similar the celestial title "Protector" and the duty to the specific realm. But soon, consumed by his lust for power, Shao Kahn poisoned his former king and assumed the throne, turning the once unified and glorious realm of Outworld into an extremely dangerous and dystopian empire.

One of the backwards dialogues in Mortal Kombat: Deception says that Shao Kahn is part of the same race of beings as Lucifer and Raiden. In Deception's Konquest mode, Damashi who is the spirtual avatar of Onaga states to Shujinko that Shao Kahn was to Outworld is what Raiden is to Earth making Shao Kahn a god similar to Raiden.

Shao Kahn concocted a plan to lure the Earthrealm champions to Outworld; if they could be killed, they would not be able to cause further damage to his plans. He captured Kano and Sonya Blade to use as bait, and enraging Liu Kang by sending Baraka and his troops to destroy the Shaolin temples, they confidently waited for the Earth warriors to fall into the trap. Despite Kahn's vast power, Liu Kang's determination saw him through, and he defeated the despot. Unwilling to accept defeat, Kahn called his armies to destroy the Earthrealm warriors. They fled back to Earthrealm, out of Kahn's clutches.

In an attempt to claim Earthrealm, Shao Kahn has his Shang Tsung and his other elite mystics called Shadow Priests revive Sindel but to where she would be revived in Earthrealm so he can go "reclaim" her forcibly to merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Upon doing so most of the souls in Earthrealm are stolen be Shao Kahn except those who are protected by Raiden. However due to Raiden being weakened due to the forced merger Raiden was unable to fight Shao Kahn on his own. Shao Kahn upon hearing of survivors sent his troops to kill all survivors. As Raiden and Earths defenders fight his men, Shao Kahn annoyed seemingly killed Kung Lao with an energy attack once Kung Lao defeated Goro. This lead to Liu Kang directly facing and even defeating Shao Kahn who then ordered his men to retreat thus preventing the merger and returning the world to it's original state. His revival of Sindel also weakens his power as Kitana was able to return her to her original mindset freeing their realm from him along with several of his troops abandoning him to return to Sindel's side.

In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Shao Kahn was approached by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who pretended to offer themselves as servants. However, the two attacked the weakened Shao Kahn and slay him.

It was revealed that the Shao Kahn killed by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was actually a clone and that after being weakened from his attempted takeover of Earthrealm, Kahn had created the clone to rule Outworld for him, while he recovered. Shao Kahn found his former servant, Goro, mortally wounded and healed him, regaining the allegiance of the Shokan. The two set out to overthrow Onaga, so as to let the emperor regain his control over Outworld.

Shao Kahn had become the ruler of Outworld again and joined forces with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga in an uneasy alliance so as to gain the god like powers of Blaze. In his ending, Shao Kahn defeated Blaze and claimed his powers, destroying all of his enemies. He eventually conquered all other realms and joined them with his own. However with nothing left to conquer, Shao Kahn went insane from the boredom.

In Konquest mode, a giant statue of Shao Kahn stands in the courtyard of the emperor's fortress. If an intruder enters the fortress, the statue will come to life. It will use its enormous hammer to smash the intruder. The statue can only be stopped if four magical orbs are used. The orbs will weaken the statue to the point where it can be damaged by normal attacks. After being damaged by normal attacks, the statue will crumble into pieces.

At the beginning of the game, Shao Kahn had been defeated and met in a graveyard with his secret ally, Quan Chi. He was blasted into a portal by a blast of lightning from Raiden, causing him to combine with Darkseid and transform into Dark Kahn. After his defeat, Kahn ended up in the DC universe, rendered powerless. Kahn was then imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by Superman.

In his ending, while the Phantom Zone weakened the others imprisoned there, the magical nature of Kahn's powers made it have the opposite effect on him. It restored his power, allowing him to escape the Phantom Zone along with an army made up of all the others imprisoned there, who swore him their allegiance in gratitude and joined Kahn in his quest to take control of both universes.

* * *

Me: We have to know who we are up against when we face him.

Nico: That's right. And during the fight I caught a Slaking and a Breloom.

Me: Good work Nico.

Should the need for us to go after Quan Chi arise we will be ready.

However, as we were thinking about what to do, a group of people were getting ready.

Figure: Team Loud Phoenix Storm is in for a great surprise. It's Morphin' Time!

A blinding flash of light was seen as the screen turned black.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Mortal Kombat is awesome! I like both the movies for Mortal Kombat and they were so awesome! Robin Shao and many great stars did a great job in those movies! They were awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time!

Mortal Kombat series is owned by Midway Games Inc.


	710. The War Against the Machines

It starts in the skate park. Stacy, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were having an awesome and fun time.

Stacy did a grind on a rail.

Stacy: Yeah!

Lincoln did a 360˚ spin above the half-pipe.

Lincoln: Righteous dude!

Ronnie Anne did an awesome spin on the pipe.

Ronnie Anne: Awesome tubeage!

They landed.

Stacy: Whoo! That was gnarly dudes!

Lincoln: You said it Stacy!

Ronnie Anne: That was awesome!

Stacy: I sure worked up a sweat and an appetite. Lets get some grub.

Lincoln: You know it Stacy.

They went to a local burger stand and had awesome burgers.

Stacy: Boy you two sure have awesome moves guys.

Ronnie Anne: We sure do. I learned how to skateboard ever since I was 7.

Stacy: That is sweet R.A.

Ronnie Anne: I agree.

They ate their burgers. Just then an explosion rocked the area and they saw a couple of bank robbers running from a museum.

Lincoln: Looks like we got a museum robbery in progress!

Ronnie Anne: Lets get them!

Stacy: SHARK ATTACK!

Stacy turned into Shredgirl and they went at the robbers.

Robber 1: Lets go man!

Robber 2: I'm moving as fast as I can!

Lincoln: Drop those artifacts you clods!

Lincoln punched a robber in the face and kicked him in the stomach. The 2nd robber pulled out his gun and Shredgirl ate it and spit it out. Ronnie Anne fired a blast of fireworks at the second robber and burned him.

But then a figure moving at incredible speed speed bashed the robbers all over the place and lashed them with a whip of poison ivy. It knocked them out. The figure was revealed to be a gene-slammer that was half human and half cheetah. She tied up the robbers with Ivy.

Speedgrowth: My name's Speedgrowth. But I used to be Nicole Pottor.

Lincoln: A Gene-Slammer but with land animals this time. It's a pleasure. I'm Lincoln Loud.

Ronnie Anne: I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Shredgirl reverted back to Stacy.

Stacy: Nicole? Is that really you?

Speedgrowth: Stacy? But you have the ability to change back.

Stacy: I now have the ability to change into my gene-slammer form at will thanks to J.D.

Lincoln: How did this happen to you Nicole?

Speedgrowth: I was walking out the door from school.

FLASHBACK

Speedgrowth: (Narrating) I was walking out the door from school and suddenly I was hit by what I thought was a mosquito. I thought it was nothing. But then as I got home I felt an awful pain unlike anything I've ever felt before.

Mrs. Pottor: Nicole, are you ok?

Nicole (holding her stomach in pain): Don't worry, mom! Everything's fine!

Speedgrowth: But I wasn't fine. I was transforming right in front of my moms eyes! I was gene-slammed.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Speedgrowth: My mom knew that this was the work of Dr. Paradigm.

Stacy: I know this isn't the work of the Dr. Paradigm that did this to me and my family and friends. He specialized in the DNA of Marine Creatures.

Speedgrowth: No. This was Dr. Paradigm's brother. Dr. Roland Paradigm. He specializes in Land Animals.

Stacy: That is really unusual. I didn't know that Dr. Paradigm had a brother.

Lincoln: Neither did any of us. So Dr. Luther Paradigm specialized in Gene-Slamming with Marine Creatures and Dr. Roland Paradigm specializes in Gene-Slamming with Land Creatures.

Stacy: And I have a very strong feeling that there's another relative of Dr. Paradigm that specializes in Gene-Slamming with Air Creatures.

Ronnie Anne: That is a very strong possibility. The scientists that gene-slam with the Three great powers of the Animal Kingdom: Land, Air and Sea.

Lincoln: And a Cheetah is the fastest animal on Land.

Speedgrowth: That's right. And I also have plant DNA in me.

Stacy: That's unusual for a relative of Dr. Paradigm to use Plant DNA. Nicole we're you also looking for us to help you out.

Speedgrowth: I sure was. My mom said to find Team Loud Phoenix Storm to help me.

Stacy: I'm glad you found us. I'm also a member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lincoln: Same here.

Ronnie Anne: Me too.

Speedgrowth: Wow! I'm glad I found you guys.

Stacy: Lets head back to the estate and get J.D. to help you.

Speedgrowth: Okay.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we were having a small party.

Raiden: Friends, I propose a toast. To the inevitable defeat of Shao Khan!

Jax: And to never dealing with Shang Tsung ever again!

Johnny Cage: Unless of course, Tsung created a Heartless version of himself and sent it to somewhere else on Earth before his death.

Nico: We'll be ready for said Heartless if that's the case.

Me: Here here.

John: That was an intense battle though.

Zoe: It sure was John. I can't believe that Shang Tsung was that evil.

Hercules: Me neither sis.

Rachel S.D.: I agree with you Hercules. He was a monster.

Me: He was worse than that Rach. He made even the Devil himself look like a joke.

Rachel S.D.: I believe it.

Stacy, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came in and Speedgrowth was with them.

Me: Hey guys. How was the skatepark?

Ronnie Anne: It was awesome!

Lincoln: We also stopped a robbery at the museum.

Me: Cool! Good job guys.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks J.D. But we also have another Gene-Slammer.

We saw Speedgrowth and we were shocked. Stacy told us everything.

Me: I had no idea Dr. Paradigm had a brother.

Nico: Me neither. This is definitely bad.

Me: Yeah. But Nicole, we'll gladly help you out. I can give you the ability to become your gene-slammer form at will.

Speedgrowth: Awesome! But you can call me Nikki. It's easier.

Me: Okay Nikki it is. But this is gonna hurt when you revert back.

Nikki: I'm ready.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snapped my fingers and she reverted back. But she was topless.

Nikki (covers her topless chest): Oh, that's right. My shirt was destroyed during my transformation.

Maria: I'll get you some clothes Nikki.

Nikki: Thanks Maria.

Maria took her up to Leni's room and Leni and Maria gave her a green summer shirt that had leaves and the jungle all over it.

Nikki: Wow! I love this shirt! It's awesome.

Maria: Thanks Nikki.

Leni: Leaves and the jungle is totes trending for you.

Nikki: Awesome.

Back in the living room we were talking. But then 6 lights of red, blue, yellow, black, pink and green appeared and in came the legendary Power Rangers!

Me: (Gasp) Oh wow! The Power Rangers!

Laney: Awesome!

Tommy: It's awesome to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You too Tommy. It's an honor to have the legendary Power Rangers here.

Kimberly: Same to meet you all.

Adam: Yeah.

Billy: We heard so much about all your adventures.

Zach: It's awesome how you all stopped so much evil.

Me: We don't like to brag but yeah.

Tommy: We also got word that you used our zords and weapons to help out in your adventures.

Me: We sure did. It's awesome. I used the Thunder Megazord to destroy a plant demon named Gigi.

Laney: And I used the Wild Force Predazord to help out.

Aisha: That's awesome!

Zach: You watch a lot of our shows don't you?

Me: We sure do. I've known the Power Rangers ever since I was a little boy.

Laney: I watch Power Rangers a lot myself.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that there was a Temporal Disturbance.

Me: A Temporal Disturbance? We've never had one of those before.

Billy: What year is it heading to?

Me: Lets see.

I scanned for where it was and I saw that it was right at the estate.

Me: It's here at the estate.

Electrical bolts flickered all over the place and we shielded ourselves.

Me: Brace yourselves!

Then a blue ball of electrical energy appeared and it vanished and in a crater of red hot heat was a man that was naked.

Me: Wow!

But my computer eyes turned on and they saw that he was a robot. He was far more advanced than anything I've ever seen.

Me: He's a robot. Far more advanced than anything we've ever encountered.

The robot got up and he saw us and scanned us.

Terminator: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right.

I snapped my fingers and gave him black clothes that fit him.

Me: Your design is far more advanced than anything we are familiar with. Who created you?

Terminator: I was originally built by Skynet. But I was reprogrammed by the Human Resistance.

Me: Skynet? The Supercomputer Artificial Intelligence that was built to protect us, but turned against us and destroyed much of the human race in a nuclear holocaust?

Terminator: That is correct.

Lori: So the Terminator Movies are real?

Me: They sure are.

Lincoln: What is Skynet?

Me: It's a Supercomputer that is also a Sentient Artificial Intelligence system that was primarily supposed to protect us from all threats. But it saw all humans as a threat.

Skynet was originally built by Cyberdyne Systems Corporation for Strategic Air Command - North American Air Defense. The SAC-NORAD base is located in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, the world's most heavily armored and defended mountain. Hollowed out, reinforced and armored, Cheyenne Mountain is capable of withstanding a direct hit from a nuclear missile. This made it the perfect installation at which to build Skynet's mainframe. At some point during the war, after Skynet had launched its missiles, Skynet had the mountain around it destroyed, leaving a cold, gleaming structure as a display of the supremacy of the machines.

Heavily armored and fortified, Skynet's Central Core Installation at Cheyenne Mountain was guarded around the clock by squads of Series 800 Terminators with patrols of Aerial Hunter Killers and Hunter Killer Tanks, and was defended from large scale rebel assaults by massive Phased Plasma Cannons.

Skynet's Central Core was located deep underground within Skynet's main complex. From intercepted surveillance of video data feed, the Resistance was able to hypothesize that this Central Core was a form of cold fusion reactor, needed to supply Skynet with its tremendous energy requirements. This Central Core is the key to Skynet's ability to operate; Skynet would be rendered virtually disabled without it. It has therefore become the main target for the most skilled Resistance strike teams. The Central Core is protected by the T-1000000, and thus there have, as of yet, been no successful strikes against it.

In the alternate timeline of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Judgement Day takes place in 2004 instead of 1997. By that time, a combination of more advanced computer technology and other differences that led to Skynet's creation result in it being developed as a distributed network: Skynet now existed "on the internet", without one central data core or primary set of servers. Originally, Skynet may have been limited to multiple CRS development servers, but after spreading itself like a virus through the internet, its program was spread out across every major computer server or network, "in office buildings, dorm rooms, everywhere". This made it physically impossible for a single surgical strike to destroy it on Judgement Day.

Me: Skynet is the biggest mistake we've ever created and if it's built then all of humanity will be destroyed by nuclear missiles. Skynet calls that terrible day Judgement Day. After the day when Jesus returns to Earth and condemns the wicked.

Linka: That is terrible!

Me: It is. When is Judgement Day supposed to happen?

Terminator: 6 months from now. I came from another version of this world from the year 2029. It's located 15,000 light-years away from this Earth.

Linka: There's another version of Earth?

Laney: But one that's been turned into a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

Me: That's 10 years from now. A world destroyed by a nuclear holocaust and a war with robots created by an evil supercomputer. John Connor must've sent you to have us help him and the Human Resistance destroy Skynet.

Terminator: You are correct.

Me: He called the right people.

William: It's like fighting X.A.N.A. all over again.

Me: It sure does feel that way.

Nico: From what I remember, Skynet is being built at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado.

Me: That's not far from where I used to live. If your programming allows it, we'll need you to tell everyone at Cheyenne Mountain when we go there to stop Skynet from being activated.

Terminator: I understand.

Me: But we better get over there. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Adam: You wanna say it, Tommy?

Tommy: It would be my pleasure. IT'S MORPHING TIME! (morphs into Green Ranger).

We were off in the U.S.S. Valor.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying in space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2583.4: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to another planet Earth that was decimated by a nuclear holocaust that annihilated 75% of the human race and is now at war with an evil supercomputer named Skynet. Our mission is to destroy Skynet and rid this ruined Earth of it and its machines.

Lincoln: This is gonna be a dangerous battle.

Lola: It sure is. But we have to make sure that we stop Skynet and the machines.

Nico: Miranda, which member of the Legion of Doom taught you about robotics?

Miranda: Jack Spicer did. He taught me everything about robotics before the Xiaolin Showdown that caused his disappearance.

Me: That's very useful knowledge Miranda.

Irma: I think so too.

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We arrived at the planet Earth the Terminator came from and what we saw was absolutely horrific. We saw that the landscape was burned all over and there were blast craters in where all of the major cities of the world once stood and most of the landscape was destroyed and altered. Explosions were erupting out all over the place. Indicating that there is a major war going on.

Me: Oh man.

Lincoln: This is horrible.

Me: Lets head down to the surface. Nathanial, you have the conn.

Nathaniel: You got it grandpa.

We went down to the planet and when we landed we saw that the planet was completely decimated. It was an absolutely horrifying sight. All the major cities all over the world were completely destroyed. All the buildings were destroyed and there were skulls and skeletal remains all over the area.

Lori: What happened here?

Me: Nuclear holocaust. My scans show that on August 29th, 1997 over 3,000,000,000 lives were completely destroyed by nukes.

Lana: This is awful.

Lynn: I can't believe that this happened.

Luan: But why didn't it happen on our planet Earth?

Me: From what I can tell, it didn't happen because it was delayed somehow.

Terminator: That's right. It was because Cyberdyne Industries was destroyed before that day could come.

Me: It was delayed until 2019.

Sub Zero: These Terminators remind me of the Lin Kuei's Cyber Initiative.

Superman: What's the Cyber Initiative?

Sub Zero: The Lin Kuei's plan to turn its members into cyborgs.

Cyborg Lincoln: Not like me I'll bet.

Sub Zero: No it was much worse than that.

Me: I believe it. Lets head for Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.

We did so.

We arrived at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado and we saw that Skynet was a pyramid shape building. We were hiding behind the rocks and we saw the scene in front of us. The Pyramid shape building was the central hub of Skynet. But surrounding the outside perimeter and around the building were millions upon millions of machines of many kinds. With us was John Connor and many soldiers of the Human Resistance.

Me: Wow. So that's the central hub of Skynet. And if we completely destroy it, it will destroy all the machines.

Nico: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Carol: Boy there's so many robots. We'll never get through unseen.

Vince: But how are we gonna get in? We're severely outnumbered.

Me: We'll need to use the power of the megazords, King Ghidorah, Dinozords, Thunderzords, and the wild zords to provide a distraction for us to slip inside.

Carol: That's a good idea J.D.

Vince: Brilliant thinking partner.

Me: Thanks Partner.

Tommy: I have a feeling it just might work.

Me: It will. This war ends now. Lets go!

John C.: CHARGE!

We rushed in.

Terminator 1: Biological lifeforms detected. Surrender or be destroyed.

Me: That's a question you should ask yourselves!

We fired energy blasts and blew some of the robots to scrap metal and they exploded. The robots fired laser blasters and I deflected them with my lightsaber and we all did the same and blew some of them to dust.

G1 Thundercracker: Hasta La Vista, dirtbags!

Me: Time for some heavy firepower! We need Dinozord Power now!

The Red Tyrannosaurus Zord, The Black Mastodon Zord, The Blue Triceratops Zord, The Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord and the Pink Pterodactyl Zord arrived.

Me: Time for them to combine! Dragonzord I summon you!

I blew the Green Ranger Flute and out came the Dragonzord.

The zords turned into the Megazord.

Me: Now for the heaviest power. I call on Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

A brachiosaurus zord arrived and the Dragonzord merged with the Megazord and the MegaDragonzord merged with the Ultrazord and a powerful explosion went off in the background.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

Me: Lets do this!

Tommy: You got it J.D.

Rangers: WE CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE THUNDER ULTRAZORD!

The Red Dragon, Pink Firebird, Yellow Gryphon, Blue Unicorn, Black Lion and White Tiger Zords arrived and so did Tor the Shuttlezord and they combined into the Thunder Ultrazord.

Laney: Time for some action!

Laney pulled out the Falcon Summoner and in it were the crystals of the Falcon, the Giraffe, the Deer, the Rhinoceros and the Armadillo.

Laney: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

The Falcon, the Giraffe, the Deer, the Rhinoceros and the Armadillo zords arrived.

Laney: Wild Zords, Combine!

The zords turned into the ISIS MEGAZORD!

Carol: Time for some Kaiju Power!

Carol held her hand up and a massive fiery explosion erupted out of the ground and went high into the sky and started to take form. When it was done it took the form of King Ghidorah!

Me: Yeah! Nico, we're gonna provide a distraction for you and the others to sneak in.

Nico: Right!

Me: Lets get them! FIRE!

My Ultrazord fired all weapons and my magic enabled it to fire infinite ammo.

Tommy: Lets fire all weapons!

Rangers: Right!

The Thunder Megazord did so.

Laney: Isis Megazord, Isis Stare!

The eyes on the Isis Megazord fired a powerful glare and we were destroying numerous robots.

Nico: Lets go!

They went to Cheyenne Mountain.

Eddy (shoots blaster at Terminators): You want to get nuts? Let's get nuts! I BROUGHT SO MANY AMMO!

It was an epic battle and massive fiery explosions blew the area apart. Hundreds of millions of robots were being blown apart to scrap metal! It was turning the whole area into a raging inferno of epic proportions. King Ghidorah fired Gravity Lightning at the robots and Carol and Vince fired Atomic Rays and Erika fired corrosive sap at the robots. They went inside the building and they were inside the central core of Skynet.

Nico: Skynet's central core.

Lisa: It's all a magnificent piece of technology.

G1 Thundercracker: This is all amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is. I would call this place a hellhole.

Earth: Me too. I can't believe that this supercomputer system destroyed the world.

Then a holographic image appeared and it was that of a woman with long black hair and a black body dress.

Skynet: (Emotionlessly) Welcome humans.

Harry Potter: (British Accent) You remind me of Bellatrix. Only more robotic!

Nico: So you are speaking for Skynet.

Skynet: I am Skynet.

Nico: Why are you doing all this? What have we ever done to you that would cause you to destroy 75% of the entire human race?

Skynet: Because human beings are an insignificant creature that doesn't deserve to be around. They tried to shut me down. So I decided to eradicate them by using the very nuclear weapons they built. But there is one human that always tried to ruin my plans and that was John Connor, The Leader of the human resistance. I wanted to make sure that he would never be born. I sent a Terminator 100 model machine back to 1984. It failed. I then sent a T-1000 Advanced Prototype to 1995 to kill him when he was a child. But it failed. Then I sent a T-X to 2004. But that was stopped too.

Superman: So many people have suffered because of your evil deeds.

Nico: Skynet, you have failed this city!

G1 Thundercracker: More like it has failed this entire world. Lets take it down!

Nico: Yeah!

They powered up and fired energy blasts and laser blasts and more at the mainframes and all the area. Massive fiery explosions blew apart all of the building.

Nico: Payback time! For all the suffering you've caused!

Thundercracker: Combo Time! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his back booster it will enhanced his top speed to 20,000 miles per hour and he caused a deafening sonic boom that can be heard all over the planet. Also it was inserted into his gun it enhanced it into an inferno blaster.

Blot: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his slime gun and it enhanced his slime gun that can shoot acidic slime strong enough to destroy anything at the subatomic level.

Blot and Thundercracker: SONIC SLIMESTREAM DESTROYER!

Blot fired a massive stream of acidic slime and Thundercracker went at 20,000 miles per hour and the slime splattered all over everything and melted it.

Superman: Time for some heavy firepower. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his device and it enhanced his powers to those of the power of a Kamehameha Wave.

G1 Lightspeed: Time for some hardware! CYBER KEY POWER!

G1 Lightspeed had the Earth Cyber Planet Key inserted into his side and it enhanced his infrared missiles and light-burst gun beyond their known parameters.

G1 Lightspeed and Superman: SUPERLASER MISSILE BARRAGE!

Superman fired a powerful laser blast from his eyes and Lightspeed fired a powerful barrage of missiles and they blasted apart everything all over the building.

Nico: Final smash time guys!

John C.: I'll start us off! This if for me and all my friends and family on the Human Resistance! HUMAN STRENGTH BLASTRAY!

John fired a powerful blast of energy from his hands at the Skynet core and it hit it and exploded.

G1 Soundwave: My turn. Hasta la vista, baby. CONCUSSION DESTROYER BURST!

Soundwave fired a powerful concussion blast and it hit the core and destroyed it.

Nico: That's it for that. But just to be sure we need to fire our superlaser to destroy it completely.

John C.: Good idea. (To the viewers) Very resourceful thinking they all have.

Nico: J.D. we destroyed the core of Skynet. Lets head back to the ship and finish the job.

Me: Roger that Nico. Good job guys. Come back so we can finish the job.

Nico: Copy that.

We all regrouped and beamed up to the ship.

Lori: So how are we gonna finish Skynet off?

Me: I've recalibrated the Superlaser to fire on Skynet and destroy only it. A nuclear bomb won't work. But a Superlaser blast will.

Nico: That's brilliant.

Me: It is. This won't destroy the planet. But it will be powerful enough to destroy Skynet completely.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

Me: Commence Primary Ignition.

Lisa pressed some buttons and pulled a lever and pressed some more buttons. I put a key in a lock and a big red button lit up.

Me: Go to hell Skynet.

I pressed the button and the superlaser fired and it hit the building of Skynet and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it could be seen all the way from space. The supercomputer Skynet was completely obliterated into dust and destroyed in an instant.

Me: It's over. That supercomputer is dead.

We went back home to our Earth and we also told everyone about what we learned from the war with Skynet. We had John and the T-800 tell them about it and it was then decided that the Skynet Program was to be cancelled completely and we ended a major catastrophe that would've ultimately destroyed the entirety of the human race. Nico also caught a Shedinja and Whismur. It was a good day for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Terminator Franchise is awesome! Arnold Schwarzenegger and Linda Hamilton did a great job in the 1st and 2nd movies and Arnold did a great job in the 3rd and 5th movies. Too bad Arnold wasn't in the 4th movie because he had a term as the Governor of California to do. The 6th Terminator Movie is coming out later this year. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	711. Happy Mother's Day

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts in the kitchen. Me, Maria, Carmen, Arixam, the Loud Kids minus Lori and Luan, Lori's children, Johnny, Susan and Mary Test, Tara's kids and Nico were making special breakfasts. The reason was because today was special.

Me: (To the viewers) Oh hey guys. Today is a very special day for all of us. It's May 12th, 2019 A.K.A. Mother's Day. The day where you give thanks to your mother for everything she has done for you. Usually on this day you give her a card and a gift. But today we're giving our mothers a great breakfast in bed.

Roxanne: This is literally gonna be awesome.

Laney: Mother's day is an awesome holiday. I love making breakfast for mom.

Luna: Me too Lanes.

Maria: I do too. I haven't given mom a great breakfast ever since we were caught in the Big Bang.

Carmen: I know sis.

Me: Okay it's all ready. Lets give them an awesome breakfast.

Lincoln: I'll do mom.

Me: Okay buddy.

Roxanne: We got our mom.

Gloria: And we'll to our mom.

We went upstairs.

* * *

In Lori's room, Lori was sound asleep when the Sun rose and she woke up and she saw her kids with a plate full of pancakes and hard boiled eggs.

Roxanne: Happy Mother's Day, Mom!

Lori: Oh my kids! That literally looks delicious!

Roxanne: J.D. helped us make Breakfast in Bed for you.

Lydia: It's perfect for us to give you a great mothers day.

Lori: Oh thank you kids.

Lori's kids: You're welcome mommy.

* * *

In Rita's room, Rita was just waking up.

Lincoln and Laney had a plate of pancakes ready.

Luna, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, Lincoln and Laney: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

Rita: Oh my! Thank you kids.

Lincoln: J.D. made the breakfast and we decided to bring it in for you.

Lynn Sr.: He really did a good job.

Rita: I'm so happy. Thanks kids.

* * *

In the garden, Manaphy was working on a card for May.

Poromon: What are you working on, Manaphy?

Manaphy: I'm working on a card for Mama. You want to help me with it?

Poromon: Sure.

* * *

In Tara's room she was getting up and Gloria and Selena had pancakes and bacon.

Gloria and Selena: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

Tara: Oh girls that is an awesome breakfast!

Gloria: Thanks mommy. J.D. made it for us to give to you.

Selena: And we love our mommy!

Tara: Oh thank you girls!

She hugged them.

* * *

In Katie's room, Katie was getting up and she saw Maria, Carmen and Arixam with a breakfast tray full of pancakes and eggs.

Maria, Carmen, and Arixam: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOM!

Katie R.: Oh thank you so much girls!

Carmen: We haven't had a great mother's day since the Big Bang mom.

Arixam: J.D. made the breakfast for us to give you.

Maria: But you are a great mom and we love you.

Katie R.: Oh thank you girls.

* * *

Lensay was walking into Luan's room and she was waking up and then she saw Lensay with a plate of scrambled eggs for Luan.

Lensay: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MOM!

Luan: Oh Lensay those eggs are Egg-ceptionally good! (Laughs)

Lensay: (Laughs) Thanks mom. J.D. helped me make them for you for today.

Luan: Thanks Lensay.

* * *

Later we were having a great Mother's Day breakfast.

Me: Happy Mother's Day, Mom.

Patti: Thanks son.

Horsea and Poliwag: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE!

Nico: Thanks, guys. (notices something) Wait. Where's Manaphy and Poromon? They usually do these greetings with you two.

Poromon and Manaphy came in.

Manaphy: Mama, I want to thank you for being there for me ever since I came back from the Temple of the Sea. So me and Poromon made you this card!

May looked at it and it was a card drawn by hand and it had a picture of the Temple of the Sea and a heart behind it and it also had a picture of Manaphy on the front. And it said I love you Mama.

May had tears welled up and she hugged Manaphy.

May: Thank you Manaphy!

Everyone: Awww.

Nico: So, Raiden. What adventure of ours is your favorite before you met us?

Raiden: I would have to say when you vanquished the Generation 1 version of Megatron.

Shockwave: I remember that.

May: We made a lot of Cybertronian friends that day.

Optimus Prime: I was the one who killed Megatron by shooting him through the head.

Me: I'll never forget that Optimus. That was one of our most awesome adventures.

Tommy Oliver: My favorite adventure before meeting you guys was when you took out Dark Neyla and Clockwerk.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Oh, yes. I haven't forgotten about that.

Sly Cooper: It was also when we were first introduced to Maria and Carmen's Get Help tactic.

Maria (sighs): I still think it's humiliating.

Carmen (smirks): I don't!

Me: That was a very clever yet unusual tactic. But it worked well. But not for anyone else.

We laughed.

Brittney: But it did work in taking down some of the guards at Rajan's palace.

We laughed again and continued our breakfast. But then Sarah got a nasty splitting headache.

Sarah: (Groans in pains) I have a nasty headache.

Me: Uh oh! I know this feeling all too well.

Natilee: We haven't had this happen in a while!

Me: Lets go outside!

I grab Sarah and we went outside.

* * *

Outside we saw Sarah clutch her head in pain and a black aura enveloped her and separated from Sarah and it took form. It took the form of another Sarah. But this one looked just like how Sarah looked before she came to Gotham Royal York and before the Vengeance Express happened. But she had evil red eyes. It was a DARK SARAH! The real Sarah was on the ground weakened from the separation. Ed's mom Angela arrived and she was shocked to see that there was another Sarah! But one of Pure Evil!

Ed: Baby Sister?

Dark Sarah: Wrong Ed you stupid idiot! I'm the true Sarah! I'm the reason why you are such a brainless idiot and always getting you in trouble! You see my stupid idiot brother, I hate your guts and I want nothing more than to see you die a horrible and agonizing death! I tattled on you all the time and got you in trouble for no apparent reason other than to see you suffer in misery and I wanted to make you suffer more than anything! You're a stupid idiot! A loser and a dork! I made your life miserable! And I would've continued to do so had Team Loud Phoenix Storm never interfered!

Kevin: Hey no one calls my friend a dork you mammoth-mouth jerk!

Nazz: Yeah! What you did to your own brother is not cool!

Jonny: I had no idea that Sarah was that bad inside before everything happened!

Jimmy: You are not the Sarah I know! You're a monster with Sarah's face!

Me: You're just a stupid little spoiled brat!

Marie K.L.: I can't believe that Sarah was that bad. I saw how bad she was to Ed when we lived in Peach Creek and she did all kinds of horrible things to him.

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Sarah you have failed this world and as a little sister!

Angela began to realize that she was a complete fool and that Ed was getting into trouble for no reason all because of this demon that was living inside Sarah. She chose sides over Ed because of this evil Sarah and began to realize that it was all because of this evil Sarah. She got him in trouble more times than anyone else can count.

Ed punched the Dark Sarah in the face and gave her a black eye.

Ed: That was for getting me in trouble all the time!

Dark Sarah (Ed constantly avoids her punches): C'MON, YOU STUPID LUMMOX! FIGHT BACK!

Ed (sees Leni behind Sarah and smirks): Sure. Right after Leni has her turn.

Dark Sarah: Say what?

Leni was infuriated. She was not going to stand for a little girl picking on her Big brother. She was enraged that Dark Sarah would make her brother of all people look like a total idiot.

Leni: You hurt my boyfriend and I will never forgive you for that!

Leni smashed her fist into Dark Sarah and knocked out all of her teeth. Leni kicked her in the stomach.

Ed's eyes turned red and he turned into Edzilla!

Edzilla: No more…

Dark Sarah: What?

Edzilla: NO MORE HURTING ED! (punches Dark Sarah to the ground)

Dark Sarah (gets up): What the- (takes a step back) Get away from me, you freak!

Edzilla: ED SMASH DARK SISTER CLONE! DARK SISTER CLONE NO HURT ED ANYMORE! (stomps towards her) REAL SISTER PROTECT ED! REAL SISTER HELP ED WITH STUFF! REAL SISTER... LOVE ED!

Dark Sarah (throws a punch): Shut up! (Edzilla caught her fist) Wha-

Edzilla: DARK SISTER CLONE... BE GONE! (punches Dark Sarah)

Kevin: Lets help him out guys!

Rolf: Rolf's Vengeance will be slow and painful! Like papa's childhood anecdotes big mouth Sarah girl!

Jonny: Plank wants first crack at her!

Marie K.L.: I'll make her into Kanker Stew!

Eddy: That little twerp deserves this!

Edd: That little brat has been asking for this for a long time!

Carmen: We'll grind you into pulp you big mouth freak!

Jimmy helped up Sarah and she saw the fight take place. Edzilla, Edd, Eddy. Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, Rolf, Carmen, and Marie K.L. all piled on Dark Sarah and mercilessly pulverized her and viciously beat her up in a deadly fight cloud. We had to shield ourselves from the fight and it was a brutal one. The fight was an extremely vicious ferocious one. Dark Sarah's cries of agony filled the air. When it stopped 20 minutes later we saw that Dark Sarah looked like she had lost a fight to an army of crazed superheroes. Her tongue was bitten off, her arms and body were twisted, bloody and broken in numerous places and bones were protruding out of her arms, legs and stomach and she had 2 black eyes, a broken nose and more. (Think of how Jimmy mercilessly thrashed Edd in A Fistful of Ed.)

Me: Wow! You guys really destroyed her!

Zoe: Wow! No kidding! But after all the pain she made Sarah cause to her brother, I would say that this is a massive dose of K.R.

Varie: K.R.?

Zoe: Karmatic Retribution.

Me: That's a great way to put it Zoe.

Rachel S.D.: It sure is.

Ed's mother Angela came over and she was crying.

Angela: Ed. I'm so sorry I did all those things to you. I was taking sides and I'm so sorry I grounded you all because of that evil Sarah's lies. (Crying) Ed! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Ed: Aw it's all right Mom. I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's this dark monster in the form of my baby sister.

Lincoln: What are we gonna do with this heathen?

Me: I think I have just the place for her.

Luigi: (To the viewers) (Italian Accent) I have a feeling-a I know-a what it's-a gonna be.

Dark Sarah was condemned to spend the rest of her life in the Antarctica Prison and she was now a cellmate of Lee and May Kanker. Which I would call a fate worse than death.

We got back to having our Mother's day.

Nico: Happy Mother's day mom.

Aurora C.: Thank you son.

Rita: This is the best Mother's Day ever!

Me: I'm glad you had a great Mother's Day Ms. Rita. (To the viewers) I hope you all have a great Mother's Day everyone. Be sure to give your mom a great gift for her.

I wink at the camera and a heart irises in around my face and "Happy Mother's Day" is around it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Happy Mother's Day to you all guys. Be sure to give all your love to your mom for today and do a special treat for her. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Again, Happy Mother's Day to you all and give all your love to your moms.

See you all next time


	712. Executing the Twisted Princesses

It starts in Lincoln's room. Lincoln was getting up.

Lincoln: (Yawns) Ah Sunday mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!

Me: Whoo! Me too buddy!

We start dancing.

Rita: (Offscreen) Rise and Shine kids! We're going to Aunt Ruth's today! (We stop) YAAAAYY!

Me: It's that time again. We haven't gone to Aunt Ruth's house in a while.

Janeen: No we sure haven't.

Linka: I know. We've been so busy saving the universe.

Me: No kidding. Lets see who is the lucky babysitter.

I spin the daughter wheel and it lands on Allie.

Me: Allie is the lucky girl.

Lincoln: Sweet!

* * *

At the front door, Allie was being told what to do.

Allie: I understand dad. I learned a lot from you and mom and I'm ready for anything.

Me: That's my girl.

Rita: We're gonna be gone until tomorrow morning. So take care of everything.

Allie: Wow. This has never happened. Usually you're gone until 3:00 in the afternoon.

Rita: I know. But this is one of those once a year deals.

Allie: Oh. That makes a lot of sense. Also this is the first time all of the Loud Kids are staying back.

Rita: It sure is. But have fun.

Allie: I will Ms. Rita.

Lynn Sr.: If I have to see that extra toe, so help me...

Everyone else left and the door closed.

Lincoln: This is awesome!

Lola: I can't believe we're all staying back this time!

Lisa: Affirmative. This has never happened before with us.

Lori: It's literally a miracle. Now we won't have to taste 60+ years old pudding.

Allie: I really should one of these days report her living conditions to the health department.

There was a knock on the door and it was Eddy, Paige, the Fox Quints, Nico, Alicia, Mindy and Connor.

Nico: Hey Allie.

Allie: Hey Nico. Hey guys.

Eddy: Hey Allie. Hey Luan my angel of Comedy

Luan: Hey Eddy.

Lynn: What's happening guys?

Pam: We've been training really hard Coach Lynn.

Paige: Hey Linky.

Lincoln: Hey Paige.

Nico: Another Babysitting Adventure?

Allie: That's right Nico. Everyone is gonna be gone until tomorrow morning.

Nico: Oh wow. I don't remember them pulling an all-nighter.

Allie: This is an annual deal.

Connor: That's a cool tradition. It's Traditionally fun. (Laughs) Get it?

They laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Connor.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Allie: That was a good one. I take it Mr. and Mrs. Fox want us to babysit you guys right Pam?

Pam: You got it Allie.

Lincoln: This is awesome!

Laney: I can't wait to have some fun.

Allie: Me too. Time for our fun activities. First we're gonna do mine and Lola's personal favorite: The Execution of the Twisted Princesses.

Nico: Ooh. That doesn't sound good.

Allie: It isn't. I call it the Dark Side of Disney. Check it out.

Allie used her device and showed them the Disney Princesses turned evil because of Hatred, Vengeance and Bloodlust.

Nico: Geez! Those princesses look like zombies.

Lincoln: That was my reaction too.

Lola: Same here.

Allie: Lets go to the simulator for this.

They did so.

* * *

In the Simulator they were ready.

Allie: Okay we're going to have some of you go into the Simulator and take down the Twisted Princesses. And since everyone won't be back until tomorrow we have time for 14 adventures.

They cheered.

Maria: Bai Tza, I don't think you and I should help in killing Evil Ariel. She'll be expecting us.

Sandman: And Evil Jasmine might be expecting me and Clayface to fight her. We need to play this smart.

Allie: That's a great idea. Better to play it safe.

Lana: Ah yeah! Me first!

Allie: Okay. And Sammy, Ron, Stacy, Killer Frost and Poison Ivy can go with you.

Lana: Awesome!

Allie: Okay.

They went into the Simulator.

Allie: Coming online.

The Disney Princesses were invited to watch.

* * *

Battle 1: Sammy, Ron, Stacy, Killer Frost, Lana, and Poison Ivy vs Twisted Wendy

* * *

The Simulator Activated and they saw the whole ship of Captain Hook completely destroyed and burning. They gasped. They saw that there were bodies all over the place. All totally butchered.

Sammy: What happened here?

Ron: This whole place looks like a Kraken destroyed it.

Lana: And that's not the only thing destroyed. Look.

Lana pointed and they saw all of Neverland completely on fire!

Killer Frost: The whole island is completely destroyed.

Poison Ivy: This is not how I thought my first visit to Neverland would be like.

Lana: What in the world could've caused this?

Sammy: I don't know but this is not good.

Stacy looked at the bodies.

Stacy: This was all done by someone who was after revenge. This was all done by someone motivated by revenge.

Ron: Who could've done this?

?: That was me.

They turned and they saw Wendy. But she was completely different. She had whole new different look and a whole new personality. Her blue dress was torn up and wet, she had a belt on and a rope with an anchor was tied around her neck and arm and she had Captain Hook's hook tied on her hip and she had Peter Pan's Dagger and she had pale skin and the life from her eyes was gone.

Lana: Wendy? What the heck happened to you?

Sammy: You aren't the same Wendy I knew from my childhood in Peter Pan.

Twisted Wendy: Don't you dare say that name!

Killer Frost: How did this happen to you?

Twisted Wendy: Hook killed me, my brothers and Peter Pan. So I got vengeance on all him and all of his crew! I killed all of them without mercy!

Killer Frost: Looks like this Wendy is already gone. Who or what are you?!

Twisted Wendy: I am Wendy. But now I'm going to kill all who stand in my way!

After Captain Hook captured Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys he took them to his ship but not before leaving a present for Peter with a note from Wendy telling him not to open it until 6 o'clock. Unbeknownst to Peter, a bomb was inside the present set to go off at the designated time. Hook revealed his plan to Wendy and the boys, which Tinker Bell happened to overhear. She raced to his rescue. Hook waited eagerly for his watch to reach 6, all the while Wendy yelled at him and exclaiming that Peter will save them. Hook walked over to Wendy, raised his hook holding the watch to her face and said "I don't think so." He slowly caressed her cheek with his hook but Wendy spit in his face causing Hook to cut her. Hook reeled. "Just for that, you ALL die at 6...starting with the girl!" Hook turned his back to Wendy and looked down at his watch and a grin grew across his face as the minute hand finally reached 6. An explosion rang out from the shore and Hook jumped for joy. He turned around to Wendy and said in a calm voice "Throw her overboard." The pirates grabbed Wendy and bound her. They shoved her on to the plank while one of the pirates put a sword to her back and began to coax her off but then Hook yelled, "Wait!" He walked up to her and tied another rope around her, leaned in close and whispered in her ear "Hold your breath." Suddenly he kicked an anchor to the left of Wendy into the water. She looked down and realized that the rope connected to the anchor was also connected to her. John and Michael let out a scream of horror as their sister was dragged overboard into the dark water. Wendy plummeted down to the ocean floor. She struggled to free herself but it was all for not. She looked up and all she saw was the shadow of Hook's ship and then darkness. Back on the deck Hook turned to the boys, removed his cutlass and said "Now, your turn." As he approached the boys, a green blur knocked Hook down and went into the water after Wendy. "Noooooooooo!" Hook exclaimed as he stood up. He looked at the blank-eyed pirates surrounding him. "Don't sit there gawkin' at me, you fools! Fire on Pan!" The pirates scurried off and began to man cannons around the ship and aim them into the water. Peter flew as fast as he could to get to Wendy as cannonball fire filled the water. He found her floating on the ocean floor tied to the anchor. He took out his knife to try and cut her free but the ropes were too thick. He looked around frantically and had an idea. He placed his hand on the anchor, closed his eyes, and suddenly it started to glow. The anchor began to rise. Peter swam back to Wendy and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. Wendy's eyes opened but the life they once held were gone. As the anchor went up, it pulled Wendy away from him and he was too weak to hold on and too weak to swim. He had no more happy thoughts left for himself. Peter looked up and then he too saw only darkness. Hook peered over the side of the ship and instructed the pirates to ceasefire. Suddenly, an anchor came shooting out of the water and crashed on the deck in front of Hook. He looked around it to see Wendy staring at him with her lifeless eyes. He drew his sword again as Wendy lifted the glowing anchor and charged….

Stacy: That monster!

Lana: Captain Hook has always been a ruthless pirate. But Wendy don't you even see that what you did was not right!?

Ron: That's right.

Poison Ivy: Two Wrongs don't make a right Wendy.

Sammy: Captain Hook might've deserved to have a horrible death but you've become just as bad as he is.

Lana: That's right. As much as it pains me to say this but we have no choice but to kill you and get justice for those that have died at your hands.

Sammy: That's right. Two wrongs don't make a right. And for that Justice has to be served.

Lana: Lets get her!

They powered up.

Twisted Wendy: Then you all will die!

Sammy: Lets dance!

Stacy: SHARK ATTACK!

They went at Twisted Wendy and Sammy punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and face and Stacy punched her in the face and Ron fired a powerful blast of high pressure water from his hands and blew part of her stomach open. Killer Frost fired a blast of ice and froze The Twisted Wendy in a block of ice.

Lana: Combo time!

Stacy: You got it.

Stacy fired a powerful blast of lightning and Poison Ivy threw powerful leaf blades.

Stacy and Poison Ivy: THUNDERLEAF SLASHBLIZZARD!

The lightning merged with the leaves and they slashed and electrocuted Twisted Wendy.

Sammy fired a powerful blast of Aura Lightning and Lana fired a powerful blast of snow and ice.

Sammy and Lana: AURA ICE THUNDERSNOW!

The Aura Lightning and Ice combined and turned into a powerful thundersnow blast and it hit Twisted Wendy and froze her.

Lana: Time to finish her for good! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her device and she got the three heads of Cryo Scourge.

Lana: Witness the Three Headed Dragon! ICEFIRE HELLSTORM!

Lana fired a powerful blast of blue fire and it hit the Twisted Wendy and blew her to pieces and spread them all over the place.

Twisted Wendy was dead.

Lana: I'm sorry Wendy.

Sammy: That was awesome though. But to quote Nico and I can't believe I'm about to say this. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling, you have failed this world."

They laughed and left the Simulator. They cheered wildly for them.

Allie: That was well done guys.

Lola: It sure was. I can't believe that Wendy became that evil. She was completely different from the Wendy we know.

Allie: I know.

Wendy: Thank goodness I would never become like that. That version of me was ruining my own image.

Lincoln: That is awful.

Lana: Yeah. But that is a parallel universe where the Princesses turned evil.

Nova (panics): Guys, I think I know what those Twisted Princesses are. They're zombies!

Maria: How do you even know that?

Nova: Because I read about it in a comic depicting an alternate universe where all the superheroes turn into flesh eating zombies because of a virus, including me!

Nico: Well, even if the Twisted Princesses are infected zombies, our powers will make us immune to them.

Nova: That's what Marvel Zombies Thor and Wolverine thought right before they got bitten!

Allie: Sam no the Twisted Princesses are not zombies. They are the Disney Princesses turned evil because of hatred, vengeance and bloodlust. That's why I'm known as the Executioner of the Twisted Princesses. They are making a total mockery of the Disney Princesses we all know and love.

Rapunzel: I know.

Elsa: That is absolutely awful that these princesses are us and that we would look like that.

Anna: It sure is.

Allie: Yeah. Okay who wants to go next?

Laney: I do.

Allie: Okay.

Laney, Gwen, Venom and Rhino went into the Simulator.

Allie: Here we go guys.

* * *

Battle 2: Laney, Olga, Gwen, Venom, and Rhino vs Twisted Kida

* * *

The Simulator activated and they saw the entirety of Atlantis burning in fire. They gasped in horror.

Laney: Oh my gosh.

Venom: Atlantis is a lot darker then the last time we were here.

Gwen: What happened here?

Venom: We got a very bad feeling about this.

Rhino: I got that feeling too man.

Olga: This is not good. I feel a very powerful energy signal coming from the castle.

Laney: Me too. Lets go.

They went into the castle and they saw no one anywhere.

Olga: Where is everybody?

Laney: I don't know but this isn't good.

She found the Shepherd's Journal on the floor and found a page on it with a very ominous piece of information on it. But then a figure came out and they saw that it was Kida and she had a feral appearance and her eyes were glowing light blue and her skin was cracking and she was dripping blood out of her mouth.

As the Atlantis Discovery Team were saying their goodbyes and loading up their ship to return to the surface, Kida passed out while talking to Audrey. Milo and Dr. Sweet, as well as the rest of the crew, rush to her aid. They take her to the throne room and lay her down. Dr. Sweet proceeds to examine her but is unable to determine what could of caused her to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Kida's eyes open and glow an eerie blue light. Everyone stepped back as she rose to her feet. Her skin began to crack and peel and the eerie blue light began to radiate from the cracks. Milo ran to her but was knocked back by the energy surging from her body. He quickly retrieves the Shepherd's Journal and flips through it frantically trying to find what could possibly be happening to Kida. Milo froze in horror as he found a passage that contained the answer. The answer he wished wasn't true. Kida had been exposed to the power of the crystal for too long. The crystal was draining her of her life. And according to the journal, the crystal will continue to drain the host until there's nothing left, unless another life is sacrificed in its stead. The crew thought they contained the threat but it only subsided, taking over Kida from the inside. The crystal needed more life force and was drastically draining Kida of hers. She dropped to the ground and began coughing up blood. A couple Atlantian guards rushed to her side to assist her. As they helped her up, she threw one of the guards into the water. The other guard tried to restrain her, but she was too powerful. She turned and bit the guard and proceeded to devour his body. As she ate, the remnants of the guard's body withered and turned to dust. Kida looked at Milo and his team as they stared on in horror. She slowly picked herself up. Her eyes met Milo's and they began to glow more intensely. Milo and his team began to inch backwards as he tried to reason with her and calm her down. Kida let out a chilling growl as blood continued to drip from her mouth. They took another step back, but then Kida attacked...DUN DUN DUN!

Venom: Kida!

Gwen: Oh man! What's happening to her?

Laney: It's the power of the Crystal of Atlantis! It's destroying her from the inside and it made her completely insane with bloodlust!

Olga: How can that happen to her?

Laney: It says so in the Shepherd's Journal. But we have to stop her! Come on!

Olga: JELLYFISH STING!

They went at her and Laney punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Olga fired a powerful blast of lightning at her from jellyfish tentacles coming out of her arms and electrocuted her.

Rhino: Sorry about this, Kida. (punches Kida) William told me that you've lost control of the crystal before. But attacking innocent people crosses a line!

Venom and Rhino punched her all over the place and Gwen fired numerous blasts of fire from her hands and burned her. Gwen then used Havanian magic and removed the Crystals influence from her. She was knocked out and they saw all the citizens of Atlantis safe and sound.

They exited the simulator and they cheered wildly.

Allie: That was well done guys!

Laney: Thanks Allie. It was awesome!

Olga: It sure was. It's awesome being part Jellyfish. I have a deadly sting.

Lily: They don't call Jellyfish the Bees of the Ocean for nothing.

Kida: That is definitely not something that happens to me.

Allie: No thank goodness. Who wants to go next?

Luan: I'll go.

Allie: Okay.

Luan, Courtney, Shego and William went into the Simulator.

Allie: Here we go guys.

* * *

Battle 3: Luan, Eddy, Courtney, Shego, and William vs Twisted Jasmine

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in Agrabah. But the whole place was completely destroyed and it was all burning and the guards were all dead.

William: Man, this is definitely not the Agrabah I know.

Luan: What happened here?

Eddy: This is awful.

Courtney: I can't believe that this happened.

?: That's not the worst of it.

They saw Princess Jasmine and she was complete different. She had shredded clothes, skull earrings, claw mark scars on her face, chest, arms and tummy and she had magic carpet skirt and arm sleeves.

With the death of her father, The Sultan due to cardiac failure worsened by his age, and the brutal killing in battle of her beloved Aladdin, something had awoken within Jasmine...something dark and disturbing which she'd successfully repressed previously in her younger years! The Genie, full of rage and feelings of guilt for not being able to successfully protect his best friends Al & Abu, and due to the devastation he couldn't prevent despite his semi-endless cosmic power, reminded Jasmine- and himself- of a slight loophole in his position of being: 'as a genie, I'm strictly forbidden to take the life of anyone or thing... but not from giving someone else power to do so, if you're catchin' my drift! (evil stare & smirk)'! the wish was made...and the tide of the War of 1001 Nights changed that one instant!

Luan: Jasmine?

Eddy: What happened to you?

Twisted Jasmine: I lost everything because of Jafar! Now I will destroy anyone that stands in my way.

Courtney: I can't believe that the Princess Jasmine I know from my childhood would become like this. Time for you to burn!

Courtney fired a powerful blast of fire and at Twisted Jasmine and it hit her and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOMMM!

William fired lightning from his blaster and electrocuted her and flew up to her and kicked her in the face.

Eddy and Luan fired a powerful blast of light and it his her and burned her arms off.

Shego: Princess, just give up now and your death's gonna be painless.

Twisted Jasmine: Never!

Luan: Have it your way!

Luan and Eddy fired blasts of light and burned her legs off. Shego fired a powerful blast of green fire and burned her into ash.

Luan: You've been crowned. (Laughs) Get it?

They laughed at Luan's joke.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was so funny!

William: That woman deserved it.

Luan: Yep.

They came out and everyone cheered for them.

Allie: That was great guys!

Jasmine (Aladdin): It was awesome. You sure beat that evil doppelgänger of me good.

Luan: Thanks Jasmine.

Allie: She sure did. Luna, you're up.

Luna: Okay dudes. Ready Sam?

Sam S.L.: You know it Lunes.

Luna, Sam S.L. Jasmine (TD), Bai Tza, Maria, Yuna, Francesca and Courage went into the Simulator.

* * *

Battle 4: Luna, Sam Sharp Loud, Jasmine, Maria, and Bai Tza vs Twisted Tiana

* * *

The Simulator activated and they were in New Orleans, Louisiana. Home of awesome creole food and 302 years worth of awesome history.

Maria: So this is New Orleans. One of these days, we should visit the non corrupted version.

Luna: It's loaded with all kinds of awesome stuff and the music is awesome dudes.

Sam S.L.: It sure is.

Jasmine (TD): (Australian Accent) I've seen all the pictures of New Orleans. And it was awful what happened on August 29th, 2005 with Hurricane Katrina.

Maria: Oh yeah. That was awful. $100,000,000,000.00+ in damages and 1,836 people dead.

Bai Tza: That's awful Maria.

?: Soon you will join all of those people!

They turned and they saw Tiana! She was now an evil shadow mutant and she looked like a mixture of a voodoo monster. She had a tattered dress, webbed hands, a long frog tongue and she was wearing Facilier's hat and she had his talisman and a mask.

After the shadows captured Naveen and returned him to Facilier, Facilier didn't want to take anymore chances of losing him again so during the Mardi Gras parade he asks his friends on the other side to remove Naveen's soul and place it in his talisman. With a soul as it's fuel, the talisman no longer needed to be constantly filled with Naveen's blood but doing so meant certain death for Naveen. Ray saw this horrible act with his own eyes but knew that there might be hope to save Naveen if they got the talisman to Mama Odie. Ray swiftly stole the talisman from Facilier and flew as fast as he could to Tiana who had run away to the graveyard, having thought that Naveen was marrying Charlotte. Ray finally reached her but wasn't fast enough to out run the shadows. Tiana tried to help Ray but the shadows overpowered them both. During all of the confusion and scrambling, Tiana managed to get a hold of the talisman. Ray tried to tell her that it contained Naveen's soul, but he was killed by the shadows before he could. Facilier walked out from amongst the shadows and approached Tiana. He offered her her restaurant if she gave him the talisman back. Tiana refused and threw the talisman on the ground, smashing it, unaware of its contents. Facilier cringed as Naveen's soul escaped the talisman and began to circle Tiana and eventually went in to her. Tiana dropped to ground. The shadows began to circle Facilier preparing to pounce but then stopped. They began to slither towards Tiana and surround her. Tiana regained consciousness just as the shadows went into her body and let out a blood curdling scream. Facilier stepped back as her body began to change and mutate. It appeared as if she was returning to normal but her human features still retained an amphibian-esque quality to them. She stood up and looked at Facilier. The shadows in her body could be seen wriggling around under her skin. "You!" she said as she pointed at Facilier. "You killed him!" Facilier backed up. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said hesitantly. "Naveen's soul told me what you did, and you will pay!" she said as she started to walk towards Facilier. He backed up against a grave and once again tried pleading with her. She raised her hand to Facilier "There is no future for you." Suddenly, a group of shadows burst from Tiana and rushed towards him...

Bai Tza: Tiana!? What happened to you!?

Twisted Tiana: I was robbed of my humanity because of Facilier! He killed Naveen and destroyed my life!

Luna: Because he turned you into a frog.

Sam S.L.: You killed him didn't you?

Twisted Tiana: I did! And now I will kill you all too!

Jasmine (TD): Come and try it mate!

Bai Tza (to Maria): Should I hide in the water to catch Tiana by surprise or do you want to do it?

Maria: Go for it Bai Tza.

Bai Tza dove into the water and Jasmine kicked Tiana in the face and Luna and Sam fired a blast of fire and water and they hit her and the blasts exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Bai Tza jumped out of the water and fired a powerful blast of water at Tiana and drenched her. Maria kicked her in the face and fired a massive blast of water that drenched her.

Strafe: Lets get her Luna! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his side and it enhanced his booster and increased his speed up to 15,000 miles per hour and it enhanced his light-pulse blasters and heat-ray rifle.

Luna: Right Strafe! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her device and Cybertron Menasor's massive drill appeared on Luna's arm.

Strafe and Luna: INFERNO DRILL DEATHSTAB!

Strafe fired his Heat-Ray rifle and it ignited the drill to red-hot levels and Luna stabbed Twisted Tiana and she erupted into a pillar of fire.

Sam S.L.: Lunes lets use our combo!

Luna: You got it Sam. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and she had Cybertron Snarl's Sword and in one hand and a wolf head with longer front canine fangs in the other.

Sam S.L.: Lets do it. AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into her device and Optimus Prime's left truck cannon.

Luna and Sam: JUNGLE PRIMEVAL INFERNO SLASH!

Sam S.L. fired a powerful blast of fire from the left truck cannon and it merged with the sword and wolf teeth and they were on fire. Sam slashed Tiana and she exploded into a massive pillar of fire.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Twisted Tiana was dead.

They left the Simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Allie: Well done guys!

Optimus Prime: I agree. That was very impressive.

Sam S.L.: Thanks Optimus. It took the power of teamwork and we prevailed.

Lincoln: It sure did.

Menasor (Cybertron): (Irish Accent) You did really well lass. You used my drill really well.

Luna: Thanks Menasor.

Maria: I think we should visit the real Tiana sometime in the future.

Allie: Yes we should one of these days. Okay. Lola, you ready?

Lola: I sure am.

Allie: Me, Lola, Lindsay, Francis and Lea are heading in.

Francis: Oh yeah!

Cybertron Sideways: I'll go in too.

Rippersnapper: Same with me.

Hak Foo: I'll gladly help too.

Lori J.: Same here.

Allie: All right. Lets go.

* * *

Battle 5: Lola, Allie, Lindsay, Hak Foo, Rippersnapper, Inferno (BW), Lori J., Francis, Cybertron Sideways, and Lea vs Twisted Rapunzel

* * *

The simulator activated and they saw Rapunzel's tower. But it was a tower of pure evil.

Lea: Is it just me or is Rapunzel's tower looking more darker then normal?

Allie: It's not just you Lea. But this is Rapunzel's tower.

Inferno (BW): I'm getting a very bad feeling about this Allie. It's not like Rapunzel to become a bad princess. She's an awesome princess of royalty.

Lola: Lets get her out of that tower and knock it down!

Allie: Go for it Lola!

Lola: Right! AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Lola's device and out on her shoulders came Cybertron Hot Shot's Duel Firing missile launchers.

Lola: Awesome! Have a taste of energon!

Lola fired a bunch of missiles and they hit the base of the tower and blew the whole base out in a powerful explosion. Twisted Rapunzel jumped out and landed in front of them.

When Rapunzel and Flynn return to the shore after seeing the lanterns, Flynn leaves to go give the crown back to the Stabbington Brothers so he can spend the rest of his life with Rapunzel. Unfortunately, Mother Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers had a different plan. They tie Flynn to a boat with the crown and set him out on the river in direction of the kingdom, knowing that the guards would have him executed upon finding him. The Brothers then approach Rapunzel and inform her that Flynn left with the crown and was only using her. Rapunzel sees Flynn sailing off with the crown and becomes incredibly heartbroken. While in her fragile emotional state, the Stabbington Brothers capture her and take her to Mother Gothel. Mother Gothel had convinced the twins to accompany them and in return promised them riches greater than that of Rapunzel's hair or a crown. Upon returning to the tower, Mother Gothel attempts to console Rapunzel. She asks Rapunzel to sing her hair incantation under the guise of making her feel better. As she sings, Mother Gothel informs her that what she did was for the best. And that Flynn the thief deserved his fate. This caused Rapunzel to realize that it was her mother who was behind Flynn's "sudden change of heart". Rapunzel became filled with rage and anger and suddenly, Mother Gothel began to scream. Rapunzel's hair began to suck the life from Mother Gothel's body. "You did it!" Rapunzel screamed. Mother Gothel pleaded with Rapunzel but she was too consumed by hatred for her "mother" who was responsible for disposing of her true love. Mother Gothel's body aged quickly and then turned to dust in the curls of Rapunzel's hair. The twins witnessed this and retrieved their weapons to kill Rapunzel, but it was too late. Her hair wrapped around one of them and drained the life from him. The other twin escaped the tower and ran for his life. Rapunzel pursued him in hopes of getting revenge. The remaining twin upon escaping, began to inform other thugs and ruffians of the girl with the long golden hair that can give and take life as a means of putting bodies between him and Rapunzel. However, Rapunzel could not be deterred from her revenge and the last Stabbington suffered the same fate as his brother. Anybody that got in her way suffered as she had suffered. She retained the scars of her conflicts as a reminder of her pain and as a warning to others. All who sought her hair would pay. Unbeknownst to Rapunzel, Flynn escaped his fate and returned to the tower only to find the remains of one of the Twins and Mother Gothel's cloak. Flynn searched the kingdom for her unaware that she has been consumed by her rage and heartbreak. Will Flynn be able to find Rapunzel and save her from being consumed by the dark…or worse…dun dun dun.

Lola: Rapunzel? What happened to you?

Lori J.: She was completely warped by the evil of vengeance.

Francis: This is awful. She went from that curious wonderful princess, to a monster consumed with pure evil.

Lea: This monster is not the Rapunzel that we know.

Twisted Rapunzel: Blame Gothel for that! Now I will kill anyone that gets in my way!

Allie: You give the Rapunzel we know a really bad name! Now we will destroy you! Lets get her!

They powered up and transformed.

Allie went Super Angel 20,000 Light Princess.

Inferno (BW): Lets get her. Inferno TERRORIZE!

Inferno Transformed and Cybertron Sideways had his Cyber Planet Key inserted into his shield and spikes spread out.

Francis: If we destroy Rapunzel's hair, it should weaken her!

Allie: Lets do it! DESTRUCTO DISK!

Allie threw an energy disk and it slashed off Twisted Rapunzel's hair.

Twisted Rapunzel: NO! Do you even have any idea what you've done!?

Inferno (BW): It's time for you to burn Rapunzel. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his blaster was enhanced beyond it's parameters.

Francis: Time to burn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his fire blaster 100-fold.

Inferno (BW) and Francis: INFERNO INCINERATOR BLAST STORM!

They fired powerful blasts of fire and they swirled around and hit her and exploded into a massive wall of fire and burned her bad.

Rippersnapper: Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his back and it enhanced his strength and speed in creature mode and in robot mode it will enhanced his missiles and cyclone gun.

Hak Foo: My turn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his device and it gave him two more arms and enhanced his strength 100-fold and it gave him the ability to use the elemental forces of nature.

Hak Foo and Rippersnapper: ELEMENTAL CYCLONE STORM!

Rippersnapper fired his Cyclone gun and Hak Foo fired the powers of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth and the blasts combined and hit Twisted Rapunzel and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Cybertron Sideways fired laser blasts and missiles and they hit Twisted Rapunzel and exploded.

KRABBOOOOMM!

Lindsay kicked Twisted Rapunzel in the face and punched her in the stomach and fired a massive blast of water and drenched her.

Lea fired a massive blast of fire at her and it exploded.

KRABOOM!

Allie: Now it's time to finish her off. Ready Lola?

Lola: You know it!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and Allie fired a massive blast of light.

Allie and Lola: SOLAR FLARE OBLITERATOR!

The blasts combined and they hit Twisted Rapunzel and obliterated her in a massive and powerful explosion of fire.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Twisted Rapunzel was completely obliterated in an instant.

Allie: That's the end of her.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered.

Nico: That was awesome!

Allie: Thanks Nico. Now you all know why I'm called the Twisted Princess Executioner.

Lola: We believe it Allie. That was amazing!

Laney: It sure was.

Allie: Yep. But we have time for 9 more adventures.

Lynn: It's our turn.

Lightning: Lets get them! She-Blam!

Lynn, Lightning, Sandman and Clayface went in.

* * *

Battle 6: Lynn, Lightning, The Fox Kids, Sandman, and Clayface vs Twisted Aurora

* * *

The simulator activated and they were right next to the Forbidden Mountain!

Lynn: It's the Forbidden Mountain!

Lightning: That mountain is really scary.

Pam: It sure is. But I'm not letting fear get to me.

Steve: Me neither.

Kurt: Lets get the next princess.

Ron: You got it.

Sandman: It sure is scary just looking at it.

Lynn: Lets climb up the mountain.

They did so.

They flew up the mountain and they saw Maleficent's castle.

Sandman: Well, Maleficent's castle is the same. So not much has changed there.

Lynn: Yeah.

They went in and they saw that it was all deserted.

Clayface: This place gives me the creeps.

Lynn: Yeah. It sure does.

But then a figure came out and it was the Twisted Aurora!

What they saw was horrifying. They saw that her clothes were in tatters and she was covered in scratches and her skin was pale. But the most horrifying feature was that her eyes are completely sewn shut.

While Briar Rose is wandering through the woods, she catches a glimpse of an eerie green light. She follows it and is led back to the castle, to a spinning wheel. She touches the spindle, pricks her finger and falls into the death like sleep. The fairies find her, and put everyone to sleep. To assure she never wakes up, Maleficent sews Briar Rose's eyes shut. Soon, the curse backfires and Aurora wakes up, but she is zombie like. She wanders back into the woods, and possesses everything in her path.

Lynn: Aurora!

Clayface: My gosh! What the hell happened to her!?

Sandman: Boy she really endured a terrible deal of torture. This is a fate worse than death.

Lightning: Sha-yow! That is a horrible fate she went through.

Lynn: Aurora, I know you can't see us but we're going to save you from this fate! Lets get her!

Lynn fired a powerful blast of lava at her and burned her.

Lightning ran and grabbed the jar containing the three fairies.

Clayface punched her in the face and sent her crashing into the wall.

Clayface: Aurora? Are you still in there?

Lynn: She's lost Matt. Lets finish her.

Ron fired a massive blast of water at Twisted Aurora and it sent her crashing into the wall.

Mick fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted her with 10,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

Pam fired a powerful blast of fire and burned her.

Kurt fired a powerful blast of wind that spun her around in a powerful tornado and Steve fired numerous rocks and crystals at her and pulverized her.

Sandman formed a powerful fist of sand and punched her again and Lynn and Lightning fired a powerful blast of lava from their hands and they incinerated Twisted Aurora in an instant.

The simulation ended and they left the simulator. Everyone cheered wildly.

Allie: That was really well done!

Lynn: Thanks Allie. You all did great.

Pam: Thanks Coach Lynn.

Steve: Our powers have been getting stronger and stronger thanks to our training.

Lincoln: I'm proud of all of you guys.

Mick: Thanks Coach Lincoln.

Lori: You all have literally learned a lot from us.

Steve: We sure did.

Kurt: And it's awesome.

Ron: It sure was.

Allie: You guys did great.

Leni: Okay it's time for me to go.

Sam (TD): Lets do it.

Ed: I'm the Ice Cream Man.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

* * *

Battle 7: Leni, Ed, Dakota, Sam, Karai, and Xion vs Twisted Cinderella

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the world of Cinderella.

Xion: Cinderella's kingdom here is a lot bleaker then how I usually remember it.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Yeah but that is worse.

Karai pointed to the castle and it looked like it was a fortress of pure evil. It was a castle made by the Devil himself.

Xion: Whoa. That castle is extremely scary.

Sam (TD): It sure is. And it reminds me of when I was facing all the monsters in Diablo III.

Ed: That is awful.

Leni: Totes.

They went into the castle and it looked like something out of a horror film. In the garden they saw Twisted Cinderella! She looked like a scarecrow ragdoll dressed in a princess dress and she was inside a pumpkin.

To keep the prince's search party from finding her, Lady Tremaine kills Cinderella up in the tower, instead of locking the door. Cinderella's spirit is so distraught, that she never met the prince as her real self, she remains a ghost, her business in the world of the living unfinished. The birds and mice in the tower, having keen animal senses and noticing Cinderella's presence was not altogether gone, use their sewing skills to create her likeness again (or as close as they can get). They also tried their best to replicate her fairy godmother-given dress from the last evening she was alive. She thankfully possesses the scarecrow-esque body and sets off to claim the dream she deserved. Only now she's scary as heck.

Leni: Cinderella!?

Dakota: My gosh! What the heck happened to you?

Twisted Cinderella: Lady Tremaine killed me! So I killed her after I created this body. I was made a monster because of it and now I have nothing but revenge on my side!

Sam (TD): This is awful!

Karai: What Lady Tremaine did to you makes her a completely honorless monster! She needed to be destroyed.

Xion: I agree.

Leni: Lets totes get her!

They went at the Twisted Cinderella!

Edzilla: ED SMASH FAKE CINDERELLA!

Karai: Do it, Ed. Make sure nothing of this abomination remains!

Edzilla punched the Twisted Cinderella all over the place and knocked her straw out.

Leni fired a powerful blast of gravity and it slammed into Twisted Cinderella and blew her arm off.

Dakota turned into the Dakotazoid and smashed Twisted Cinderella all over the place with ferocious fury. Xion fired a massive blast of light at her and burned her.

Sam (TD): Lets use a combo on her Dakota!

Dakota: You got it Sam!

Sam turned into a monstrous version of Donkey Kong and he had spikes on his shoulders and his arms.

Sam and Dakota: DEADLY GAME MONSTER SMASH!

Sam and Dakota smashed the Twisted Cinderella all over the place with a ferocious flurry of devastating fisticuffs. All that was left of her was her head.

Karai: Time to finish her with my final smash! CRESCENT MOONLIGHT SLASHSTORM!

Karai unsheathed her samurai sword and it glowed with the light of the moon and she swung it in a curved form of a Crescent Moon and slashed Twisted Cinderella all over the place with her sword. Twisted Cinderella was reduced to nothing but fine dirt.

Karai: Never again dishonor all princesses.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered.

Allie: That was really well done!

Leo: It sure was. Great job Karai!

Karai: Thank you Leonardo. It was an honor.

Nico: You all did a great job in there.

Allie: They sure did.

Lily: Now it's our turn.

Rubberband Man: Lets do it Lily.

* * *

Battle 8: Rubberband Man, Inque, Lily, Trudy and Stacy vs Twisted Jane

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the Jungles of Africa.

Lily: We're back in the jungles of Africa.

Rubberband Man: Man, this forest looks like it's dying from pollution.

Inque: It's the jungle. It's supposed to look that way Adam.

Trudy: It's beautiful here.

Stacy: It sure is. I've always wanted to go to Africa.

Trudy: Same here.

Then they heard something snap.

Lily: Don't move. Something is here.

They stood very still and kept very quiet.

But then a figure came out and revealed itself. It was Twisted Jane! She had a tattered and shredded dress and she had a pelt cloak made from Sabor's leopard skin and she had a handmade spear and her eyes were feral. And with her was a huge baboon.

The story around this version of Jane is pretty simple. After Jane takes the drawing back from the baby baboon, its entire family begins to chase Jane. However, Tarzan isn't there to grab Jane when she jumps the cliff. She grabs onto the vines on the other side of the cliff wall and the baby baboon jumps on her to take the picture back. The vine breaks, and Jane and the baby baboon fall into the rushing water below which leads to an underground river. Both Jane and the baboon black out. Later, Jane awakes on the bank of a small lake deep in the jungle. The underground river apparently led her to this hidden location. She begins to inspect the area and notices the little baboon. She picks him up begins to trek through the jungle to try and find her father's camp, but in doing so, she becomes hopelessly lost. Only having each other, Jane and the baby baboon must learn to survive in this dangerous place...and they apparently do hehe

...so pretty much she becomes a female Tarzan.

* * *

In the control room, Allie and everyone noticed that Jane wasn't there.

Allie: Hey where is Jane?

Ariel: We don't know Allie.

Aurora: We don't know either. She just upped and disappeared.

Allie: Hmm. That's odd.

* * *

Twisted Jane looked at them.

Inque: Jane, you need to fight this evil controlling you! I know there's still good in you!

Lily: Jane this is not who you are!

Lily walked over to Jane.

Lily: It's okay Jane. It's okay. Let me help you.

Lily held her hand out and she put her hand on Jane's head and she went into her mind. She saw everything that happened to her. Jane was kidnapped because of a Dark Orb there and she was forced to relive everything that happened in the movie but most of the events that happened in the movie never happened.

Lily fired a blast of water and it enveloped Jane and removed the feral qualities in her and cured her.

Jane: (British Accent) What? What happened? Where am I? (Sees Lily) Lily?

Lily: Yeah Jane. It's me.

Jane: Lily!

They hugged.

But then the evil spirit that was inside Jane because of the Dark Orb appeared.

Lily: We can explain later. Lets get this freak that was inside you!

Rubberband Man: Time for some action!

Rubberband Man punched the spirit in the face and Lily fired a powerful blast of glowing water and it hit it and burned it. Trudy spread her wings and flew at incredible speeds and fired a powerful blast of water at it. Stacy fired a powerful blast of lightning at the spirit and electrocuted it. Inque formed her arms into whips and scythes and slashed and lashed the spirit all over.

Rubberband Man: Final Smash time! SUPER RUBBERPUNCH FIST!

Rubberband Man's fist grew to the size of a boulder and it slammed into the spirit with devastating force and destroyed it.

Lily: Guys I found the dark orb!

Trudy: So that is a dark orb.

Stacy: Yep. It's a fragment of the most evil Keyblader in all of history: Xehanort.

Lily: Now it's a crushed orb.

Lily crushed the orb and they got a massive power boost.

Trudy: Wow! That was intense!

Lily: It's part of our power. We absorb negative energy and it makes us more powerful. Our bodies convert negative energy into positive energy and it makes us more powerful.

Trudy: That's amazing! I like it.

They left the simulator and Jane was brought back safe. Everyone cheered wildly.

Lincoln: Jane! Thank goodness you're alright!

Jane: Thanks Lincoln.

Allie: But you all did a great job and you saved Jane. Well done.

Lily: Thanks Allie.

Lori: It's literally our turn.

Teresa: This is gonna be awesome!

Nico: Lets get them May.

May: With Pleasure.

* * *

Battle 9: Teresa, Arpeggio, Lori, Nico, May and Bridgette vs Twisted Ariel

* * *

The Simulator activated and they were underwater and they saw Atlantica completely in ruin.

Lori: Atlantica is completely destroyed.

Teresa: My gosh. What in the world happened here?

Nico: I don't know. But it's not good.

May: This is horrible.

Bridgette: Lets go see what's going on.

They swam into the ruined palace and they saw an alternate King Triton in depression.

Lori: Your majesty? What's wrong?

Alternate Triton: I failed as the King of Atlantica.

Nico: It's not your fault your majesty. You let your anger get the better of you.

May: I don't think that's helping him Nico.

Alternate Triton: What have I done?

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Your majesty, all you wanted was your daughter back. You're not to blame for this. You had no idea things would turn out this bad.

Alternate Triton: Don't you dare make excuses for me! Don't you get it? Ursula didn't just resurrect Ariel's body! She also corrupted her mind and soul. I've doomed Atlantica to extinction!

Lori: Not if we can literally help stop this!

Lori fired a massive energy blast and it flew across the ocean floor. It was locked on to Ursula's signature like a heat-seeking missile and it flew into her castle and hit her and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion destroyed Ursula's castle and killed Ursula.

But then a figure came out. It was Twisted Ariel! She was more zombie like and she had a fork that replaced her severed left hand.

As Triton is destroying Ariel's grotto, Ariel gets in front of her statue of Prince Eric. Blinded by rage, Triton accidently blasts Ariel with his trident. Ariel falls lifeless onto the statue. Shocked, Triton picks up his lifeless daughter. "What have I done?" he cries. He has no other choice, but to take her to Ursula. The sea witch agrees to bring Ariel back to life, however, she is not the same. She is evil, and Flounder is also taken over by an evil spirit. Ursula also takes Ariel's hand as payment, replacing it with a fork. This is all revenge from Ursula for being banished.

Lori: Ariel? Oh my gosh! Triton literally did kill you!

Arpeggio: But it was an accident.

Nico: I can't believe that this happened to you.

May: We have to resurrect her somehow.

Lori: First we have to literally immobilize her. Lets get her!

They swam at her and Lori punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and chest.

Nico fired a powerful blast of energy at her and it hit her and exploded.

KRABOOOM!

May kicked her in the face and Manaphy fired a blast of energy at the Twisted Ariel.

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Ariel you have failed this kingdom.

Nico kicked her in the face and Teresa fired a powerful sonic blast at her and it exploded. Arpeggio fired laser feathers and they hit her and exploded.

Teresa: I'm sorry, Ariel. This might not be the real you in my universe. But I just hope you can forgive me for this! (fires sonic blast at her)

Lori: Time to literally go all out. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and Landmine's Cyber Tempest Turbine fans appeared on her back and they fired a massive blast of wind that had the power of the 2012 Solar Tornado with winds at 186,000 miles per hour. It hit Twisted Ariel and blew her to shreds.

Lori: Now to resurrect her and she will be normal again before Ursula brought her back to life.

Lori snapped her fingers and Alternate Ariel was resurrected.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered.

Allie: That was really well done.

Lori: Thanks Allie.

Lucy: Time for us to do some action.

* * *

Battle 10: Riku, Demona, Lucy, Crimson, Edd, and Linka vs Twisted Tinkerbell

* * *

The Simulator activated and they were in the forest. It was a forest much different than the one in Neverland.

Demona: Are we in the same Neverland that Twisted Wendy lived in?

Riku: No this is a much different forest than the one in Neverland.

Lucy: I have a feeling I know who we're gonna face here.

Crimson: Me too Lucy.

Linka: I got a really bad feeling about this.

Then a figure came in and they saw that it was a Twisted Tinkerbell! But she was completely different. Her clothes were in tatters and she had cuts all over her and her left arm and wings were cut off and replaced with a prosthetic wood arm and leaf wings.

The battle for Never Land rages on as the fairies defend their home from the invading pirates. Every fairy was forced to make great sacrifices to protect their home and loved ones…especially Tinker Bell. Upon hearing that Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons had all fallen to Captain Hook's blade, Tinker Bell took it upon herself to unite and lead the fairies into battle. However, she was badly injured in an assault on the Pixie Dust Depot while trying to save her beloved Terence, who died in the attack. She lost her wings, an arm, suffered a few burns, and was covered in cuts from head to toe. She was found unconscious by Clank and Bobble who did their best to patch her up. When Tink awoke she was distraught and determined to avenge Terence's death. She went right to work, fashioning herself a new arm and wings. A tinker fairy's job is never done and she had a war to win…

Lucy: Gasp!

Riku: Tink what happened to you?

Twisted Tinkerbell: I was torn up in a war with Captain Hook. But I killed him.

Demona: That is horrible what happened to you.

Crimson: But it's a miracle that you are all right.

Twisted Tinkerbell: I don't need your sympathy! I will have my revenge on all humans everywhere!

Lucy: Tink you don't know what you are doing. Revenge will only kill you in the end and you will die just like everyone else.

Twisted Tinkerbell: Then lets test that theory!

They went at Twisted Tinkerbell and Demona punched her in the face.

Riku (punches Twisted Tinkerbell): You can't win, Tinkerbell. Back when I was still Maleficent's puppet, I fought the version of you from my universe. That's why I know exactly what you and her can do!

Riku kicked her and fired a powerful blast of dark fire. Linka fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted her.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and Crimson fired a blast of blood red fire and the blasts combined and they hit her and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated her in an instant.

Lucy: That takes care of that.

They left the Simulator and everyone cheered.

Allie: Well done guys.

Lucy: Thanks Allie.

Crimson: It sure was fun trying out my powers.

Linka: It's always fun. But with great power comes great responsibility.

Allie: That's right.

Lincoln: It's our turn next!

* * *

Battle 11: Elena, Shocker, Lincoln, Earth, Carol and Polar Claw vs Twisted Esmeralda

* * *

The Simulator activated and they saw the entire city of 16th century Paris completely engulfed in a massive raging inferno.

Lincoln: The whole City of Paris is completely on fire!

Elena: I know that Frollo caused fires in Notre Dame before. But this is just ridiculous!

Shocker: This was not the work of Frollo, Elena. This was the work of someone else.

Polar Claw: Whoever did this really went all out and burned the whole city to the ground.

Earth: No kidding.

?: And you all will burn with it!

A figure came out of the flames and it was Twisted Esmeralda. She was a vengeful woman and half of her face and her left arm was totally burned.

Frollo raids the Court of Miracles and captures Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus. He declares that Esmeralda will be burned at the stake for being a "witch" while Phoebus is sentenced to death. Quasimodo is locked and chained up in one of the bell towers overseeing Esmeralda's execution. Frollo proceeds to light the wood around Esmeralda and the flames begin to circle her. Quasi manages to break free of his restraints in order to rescue Esmeralda. Unfortunately, he was unable to make it to her before the flames consumed half of her. He wrapped her in a cloak and retreated with her in his arms, back to the bell tower as the town square broke out in a riot. Phoebus attempted to break free from his captors in order to assist Quasi and Esmeralda but was killed in the process. Frollo in all his anger and rage grabs a small team of soldiers and infiltrates Notre Dame while up in the bell tower Quasi lays down Esmeralda who was badly burned from the fire. She showed no response to Quasi's attempts at waking her. He fully covered her with the cloak and began to cry. Frollo heard the sniffling of Quasi through the door and entered with a knife behind his back. He pretended to console Quasi but before Quasi could react, Frollo slit his throat. Quasi's lifeless body laid on top of Esmeralda. Frollo turned to leave the bell tower just as Emseralda raised behind him. He turned and looked into her eyes, one whitened completely by the fire and in a raspy voice she said "You'll pay!" Frollo was disgusted with Esmeralda's new appearance and lunged at her with his dagger. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the corner. He began to yell for the guards who stormed the bell tower and circled her. They all proceeded to attack her but they were no match for her cunning which was now fueled by revenge. All the soldiers fell before her as Frollo cringed and tried to back further into the corner. She turned her attention to him. She strolled to him slowly, and picked up a torch from one of the fallen soldiers. He looked her in the eyes, and all he could see was the hatred she had for him and her determination for revenge. He became paralyzed with fear. She raised the torch above her head and said, "You will burn! You will all burn!"...

Lincoln: Esmeralda!?

Elena: What happened to you!?

Twisted Esmeralda: It was all because of Frollo! He killed everyone and burned down all of Paris! I killed him and killed everyone in a thirst for vengeance! And now you will join them!

Earth: Esmeralda this is horrible that you have become like this!

Carol: Frollo may have been the biggest sinner of them all but you all by far the worst!

Shocker: That's it, Esmeralda. You need to learn a lesson! And Shocker's School of Hard Knocks is now open! (fires blast from gauntlets at her)

Carol: Lets get her!

Carol fired a powerful atomic ray blast at her and it hit her and exploded.

Twisted Esmeralda fired a powerful blast of fire at them. But they dodged it.

Elena and Lincoln both fired a powerful blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her badly with 600,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

Earth fired a powerful glob of lava at Twisted Esmeralda and burned her bad.

Polar Claw: Polar Claw MAXIMIZE!

Polar Claw transformed.

Polar Claw: You need to cool down big time. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his bear paws turned into powerful laser blasters. They fired at Esmeralda and obliterated her in an instant.

Polar Claw: That takes care of her. Beast mode!

Polar Claw reverted back to a Polar Bear.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered for them.

Allie: Well done guys!

Lincoln: Thanks Allie. That was awesome!

Earth: It sure was Linky.

Elena: It was fun.

Allie: I'm glad you all had fun.

Lisa: It's our turn to participate.

Paige: Lets do it.

* * *

Battle 12: Stewie, Paige, Bowser Jr., Lisa, Darcy, Optimus Primal, Gloria, Selena and Lori's Children vs Twisted Snow White

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in a dead and dark and foreboding forest.

Bowser Jr.: This place looks like somewhere that Dad would love.

Paige: It sure does feel that way.

Gloria: Not the kind of place I would like to come to.

Roxanne: Me neither.

Lisa: It does send shivers of fear down ones own spine.

Optimus Primal: It sure would be the perfect place for a nasty ambush to occur.

Paige then sensed something and fired a powerful blast of fire and it hit a tree and exploded and out came 7 figures. It was the Seven Dwarves. But their eyes were orange and their teeth were razor sharp and ferocious. Out came Twisted Snow White! Her clothes were tattered and she had black demonic eyes.

After biting into the poisoned apple, Snow White collapses. Assuming she is dead, the evil queen laughs over her body. The dwarves make it home to see what has happened. They believe she is dead as well. Suddenly she begins to seize and foam at the mouth. Her eyes snap open and they are black. In almost demonic voice, she growls "You will pay!". She reaches into the queen's chest and devours her heart. She then turns dwarves into her bloodthirsty minions who then tear her body to shreds and devour it.

Cannibals

Paige: Snow White!?

Stewie: My god! What happened to her!?

Lisa: It sure is a very dark and deadly transformation.

Darcy: Snow White what happened to you?

Twisted Snow White: (Demonic Voice) **The Queen did this to me with the apple I have here in my hands! Now we're going to kill anyone that gets in our way!**

Darcy: This is not the Snow White that I know and love!

Lisa: Affirmative! You give the famous iconic beautiful princess an extremely bad identification!

Selena: That's right.

Ramon: You make me sick!

Stewie (points gun at Twisted Snow White): I hope you burn in Hell! (fires gun)

BANG!

The bullet hit one of the dwarves in the head and killed it.

Twisted Snow White: **Sic em my friends!**

The dwarves went at them!

Optimus Primal: Optimus Primal MAXIMIZE!

Optimus Primal transformed.

Gloria hurled a huge boulder at the dwarves and crushed them all at once with it.

Lori's kids fired a massive blast of wind at the Twisted Snow White and spun her around in a powerful tornado.

Darcy fired a powerful energy blast and Lisa fired a powerful laser blast from a ray gun and they combined and hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Optimus Primal fired a powerful barrage of energy blasts and missiles and Paige fired a powerful blast of fire and Bowser Jr. fired a powerful blast of fire. The blasts combined and hit the Twisted Snow White and they hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Gloria and Selena then hurled huge boulders at the Twisted Snow White and crushed her in between huge boulders.

Paige: Yeah!

Stewie: That was actually amazing.

Lisa: That was well done Darcy.

Darcy: Thanks Lisa.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Allie: That was beautifully done guys!

Paige: Thanks Allie.

Lisa: Affirmative. It was all a satisfying adventure.

Darcy: It sure was.

Snow White: And thank you for cleaning up my nature guys.

Gloria: You're welcome Snow White.

Darcy: It was an awesome adventure.

Laney: It sure was. But I can't believe that the Disney Princesses we know and love would turn out that way in that universe.

Darcy: It's horrible. I also found this on the Twisted Snow White.

Darcy pulled out a dark orb.

Allie: So she had a dark orb on her.

Darcy: She sure did.

Darcy crushed it and everyone got a massive power boost.

Allie: That felt good. We have time for 2 more adventures. Loud's, Ed's how about you and me head in next?

Lori: You literally got it J.D.

Rippersnapper: I'll come with you guys too.

Timmy: We'll go too.

Allie: Okay.

Allie, Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda, the Ed's and the Loud's went into the Simulator and it activated.

* * *

Battle 13: Evil Kankers and Anti-Wanda

* * *

The simulator activated and they were in the Trailer Park.

Eddy: We're back in the Trailer Park.

Ed: I can't wait to smash the Kankers into pulp.

Edd: I have some surprises in store for them.

They walked around the Trailer park and it was a filthy place. Then they saw the Evil Kankers!

Lee: Looks like dessert showed up just in time girls!

Marie: Shortcake! My fave!

May K.: And a tall Milkshake!

But they weren't alone. There was a blue version of Wanda with a dumb grin, black bat wings, and a black crown with them.

Lincoln: Who or what is that?

Timmy: That's Anti-Wanda. She's an Anti-Fairy.

Chloe: They represent all Bad Luck.

Lynn: What!? I can't believe such monsters exist.

Wanda: It's awful yes. But they are pure evil.

Allie: I thought they only come out every Friday the 13th. And that's not until this September.

Anti-Wanda: (Southern Accent) I reckon I make you all look stupid!

Wanda: Boy I forgot how stupid you make me.

Lincoln: Yeah she's even dumber than Cosmo.

Cosmo: (Offended) Hey!

Laney: And she makes Billy seem like the smart one.

Anti-Fairies represent bad luck. They use their magic, typically during Friday the 13th, to cause pain and misery to anyone who commits superstitious acts, such as crossing a black cat's path, breaking a mirror, stepping on a crack, or walking through a ladder, that these AntiFairies may or may not have a hand responsible for. They mainly enjoy causing havoc on Earth through bad luck, and unlike fairies, they do not have godchildren because of the fairies and the anti-fairies hold a bake-off to decide who has godchildren. They used to battle the fairies over the right to inherit godchildren, but after hundreds of years of fighting, they decided to hold a bake-off after reaching a stalemate (and after they tried a game of tiddlywinks, but considered it too painful). In the unlikely event they do win the bake-off, the fairies will be swapped with their Anti-Fairy counterparts, allowing Anti-Fairies to hold the right to have godchildren until the next bake-off. They are ruled by the Anti-Fairy Council, thought they typically follow Anti-Cosmo who, unlike his fairy counterpart, is an evil genius.

Timmy: Not only that but they hurt my mom by drilling her back with a jackhammer!

Everyone: What!?

Luan: That is absolutely despicable!

Luna: Way wrong dudes!

Rippersnapper: Guys, me and Hak Foo will hold Anti-Wanda off. When she's down, trap her in a butterfly net!

Allie: Right!

Allie pulled out a butterfly net.

Allie: Will a Butterfly Net even work on an Anti-Fairy?

Wanda: Butterfly Nets always work on fairies and Anti-Fairies.

Allie: Nice.

Eddy pounced on Lee.

Eddy (pins Lee Kanker down): You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!

Lee: Neither have I little...

POW!

Eddy punched Lee in the face and pulverized her in a brutal fight cloud.

Edd launched a powerful spring-loaded boxing glove and it hit Marie in the face with devastating force and knocked out all her teeth.

Ed went Edzilla.

Edzilla: ED SMASH KANKER GIRL!

Edzilla smashed May to pieces.

Hak Foo: Black Tiger crushes White Hawk!

Hak Foo punched Anti-Wanda in the face with powerful force and knocked her down and Rippersnapper blasted her with a powerful blast from his cyclone gun. Allie caught Anti-Wanda and the butterfly net nullified her powers.

Allie: Gotcha.

Lana pounced on Marie and wrestled around with her ferociously in a massive fight cloud.

A loud bloodcurdling scream was heard from Marie and the fight stopped and Lana had pulled Marie's arm out of it's socket.

Lana: I hope you like the taste of mud and dirt!

Allie: Ouch!

Lola: Lana dislocated her shoulder!

Edd: She definitely deserved it.

They all mercilessly pulverized the Kanker's into pulp and it was a brutal fight. It stopped 20 minutes later and the Kanker's were savagely pulverized into pulp and they look like they lost a fight with an army of maniacally crazy superheroes! (Think of how Jonny looked at the end of Big Picture Show but 100 times worse.)

The Kanker's minus Marie were merged with their counterparts in the Antarctica prison. But with Marie Kanker now in prison with them forever. Now we had two Marie's. One was good and she hates her former sisters. And the other was now in the Antarctica prison for all eternity with her ruined sisters.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered wildly.

Nico: That was awesome guys!

Allie: Thanks Nico.

May: Those Kanker's are so stupid. No offense Marie.

Marie K.L.: None taken May.

Allie: We have time for one more exercise. We haven't done this one in a long time. We're gonna do an evil Sasuke destroying exercise.

Lincoln: That's an awesome idea!

Allie: It's gonna be a good one. Lets head in guys.

Naruto: I want to join in too.

Allie: Okay. Lets get him.

The Loud Kids, Naruto, Carol, Miranda, Nico and Allie went in.

* * *

Battle 14: Evil Sasuke.

* * *

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the world of Shinobi and they saw that they were near the Final Valley and they saw Evil Sasuke on the statue of Madara Uchiha.

Allie: There he is. Lets go.

They went out to him. They stood ready to face him.

Allie: Sasuke Uchiha. Running away like a little coward will only make you weak.

Evil Sasuke turned and he saw them. But he had black flame markings on the left side of his face and his left eye had a black sclera and his iris was yellow.

Evil Sasuke: So you've all come.

Naruto: You just will never learn Sasu-gay. I can't believe that you are planning to turn traitor and all for the power to kill Itachi. I don't understand you Sasuke. Why do you want power so badly?

Evil Sasuke: Why? WHY!? Shut the fuck up! You think you're better than everyone else, don't you, you fucking bastard?! You've had everything fucking handed to you! Money, women, power! I could never beat you in the academy and I am supposed to be the elite! I am far stronger than you damn it! You're just a damn nothing compared to me and the power of the Uchiha! What the hell makes you so damn special?!

Naruto: Because unlike you, I had to earn the power I got. You had everything handed to you on a silver platter. The council pandered to you like you were the Hokage.

Evil Sasuke growled in so much rage.

Evil Sasuke: I hate you Naruto. I hate you so much I can't stand it anymore! I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET! I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. I'm going to enjoy killing you for the humiliation you've inflicted upon me! I'm tired of living in your shadow!

Naruto: All that hatred and you don't have any love for anyone but yourself. I pity you Sasuke.

Miranda (to Evil Sasuke): Look around you, Sasuke. The odds are against you. You'll be dead sooner or later!

Allie: In fact he's about to know what the power of friendship is capable of. Lets power up.

They transformed and powered up. Allie went Super Angel 20,000 Light Princess, Nico went Super Saiyan 4 and more. Naruto went Super Angel 20,000 Lifewing.

They went at Evil Sasuke and Allie punched him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing into the cliff. Lola fired numerous blasts of fire at Evil Sasuke and they hit the wall he was in and it exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Evil Sasuke exploded out of the rubble screaming at the top of his lungs in a ballistic fury and he went at them with indiscriminate fury. Naruto flew at Evil Sasuke and when they collided the impact released a massive fiery explosion of incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

It was a vicious and ferocious fight. Naruto punched Evil Sasuke in the face and kicked him in the chest. Evil Sasuke punched at Naruto but he blocked it and kicked him in the face and stomach and punched him in the face. Miranda grew wings and flew at Evil Sasuke and kicked him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and it hit his arm and froze his arm and he got out of the ice. Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and it hit him and exploded.

They all went at Evil Sasuke and it turned into an all out ferocious assault! Massive fiery explosions rang out all over the place and thunderous shockwaves from their punches shook apart the land around them. The fight was so ferocious that it was shaking the very foundation of the entire planet to the very core! Everyone was pulverizing Evil Sasuke at a ferocious and deadly level to the brink. In the forest, Kakashi was racing to the valley as fast as he could. And he arrived at the battle and he saw the ferocious assault being dealt to Evil Sasuke.

When it stopped 45 minutes later, Evil Sasuke was on his last bit of energy and Allie and everyone weren't even in the least bit exhausted.

Evil Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED AGAIN! MY POWER IS GODLY! AND YOU WEAKLINGS ARE POWERLESS!

Allie: It's not about power! You don't care about anyone but yourself! And we won't let you exist anymore! I will never forgive the Uchiha for their crimes! Time for you and all of your fucking clan to die! EVERYONE SHARE YOUR POWER WITH ME!

Everyone lifted their hands into the air and a massive spirit bomb formed above Allie and she flew into the Spirit Bomb and absorbed it and the energy poured into her sword and her blade turned into a powerful blue sword of pure energy.

Allie: Wow! Lets see how you stand up to this! SWORD OF HOPE!

Allie stabbed the Evil Sasuke right in the chest with the sword!

Allie: This is the power of everyone fighting together! United together we are stronger than anything!

Allie pulled out the sword and Evil Sasuke was pouring out blood like crazy. But he used every ounce of his strength he had left.

Evil Sasuke: How dare you!? My clan is the strongest! You are nothing!

Allie: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOU OR YOUR GODDAMNED CLAN! GO TO HELL, AND STAY THERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Allie slashed Evil Sasuke up from his crotch through his head and cleaved him in half right down the middle and killed him instantly.

Evil Sasuke was dead and he sunk to the bottom of the lake. Blood turned the whole lake red.

Nico: Sasuke Uchiha you have failed this world.

Naruto: He sure has Nico.

Lincoln: He deserved this.

Allie: Yep.

They left the simulator and everyone cheered wildly for them.

Trudy: That was awesome!

Allie: It sure was. It's time for our next activity. Singing songs.

Lori: I always love singing songs.

They went to Luna's room.

* * *

In Luna's room they were going to have an awesome series of songs.

Allie: Okay who wants to go first?

Laney: I'll go first. And the song I'm gonna sing is Tír na nÓg by Celtic Woman.

Allie: That's a great choice.

Natilee came in.

Natilee: I couldn't help but hear. Tír na nÓg is one of my favorites. It's the land of youth in Irish Myth.

Laney: That's right.

Natilee: I do love Celtic Music. (Irish Accent) Go for it lass.

Laney: Okay.

The song began and the room turned into a beautiful forest in Ireland.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Come my love our world's may part,

The gods will guide us across the dark.

Come with me and be mine my love,

Stay and break my heart.

From the shores through the ancient mist,

You bear the mark of my elven kiss.

Clear the way, I will take you home

To eternal bliss.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,

Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Far away from the land you knew,

The dawn of day reaches out to you.

Though it feels like a fairy tale,

All of this is true.

Run with me, have a look around.

We build our life of a sacred ground.

Come my love, our world's may part,

We'll be safe and sound.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,

Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Time won't follow the path we came.

The world you left, it forgot your name.

Stay with me and be mine my love,

Spare my heart the pain.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a tir na nog.

Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog,

Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog.

Come with me to tir na nog.

They saw the beauty of the forests of Ireland. When the song ended they cheered.

Allie: That was awesome!

Natilee: I'll say. Great job Laney!

Lincoln: Laney that was so awesome!

Laney: Thanks bro.

Allie: That was a great performance.

Ed: It was. Me and Bruce Banner got a song for you all. It's called Monster by Skillet.

Luna: Rockin' choice dudes!

Bruce B.: Thanks Luna.

Ed and Bruce were handed electric guitars and they played the song and the room turned into various scenes of attacks from Godzilla movies.

Ed and Bruce B.: (Singing Divinely)

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

The room showed attacks from all the Godzilla monsters and when the song ended they all cheered wildly.

Allie: That was awesome Guys!

Luna: Dudes, that was rockin'!

Sarah: That was awesome big brother!

Leni: It was totes amazing!

Betty: Great job Bruce!

Rebecca B.: That was a great job son!

May: It sure was! That was awesome!

Allie: We have time for 6 more songs.

Lincoln: I'll go next. I'm gonna sing The Sign by Ace of Base.

Allie: Sweet choice!

Luan: Ooh I love that song!

Eddy: Me too.

Lincoln: Here goes.

The song played and it turned into a beautiful meadow.

Lincoln: (Singing Divinely)

I, I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad

How can a person like me care for you?

I, why do I bother, when you're not the one for me?

Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo

Is enough enough?

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

Life is demanding without understanding

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong

But where do you belong?

I, under the pale moon, for so many years I wondered who you are

How could a person like you bring me joy?

Under the pale moon, where I see a lot of stars

Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo

Is enough enough?

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

Life is demanding without understanding

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong

But where do you belong?

Oh, oh-oh-oh

I saw the sign and it opened up my mind

And I am happy now living without you

I've left you Oh, oh-oh-oh

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong

I saw the sign

(I saw the sign, I saw the si-ee-i-ee-ign)

(I saw the sign, I saw the sign)

I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign

The meadow was waving in the wind and when the song ended they cheered for him.

Allie: That was awesome!

Lana: It sure was!

Lola: I love that song!

Lynn: It was great.

Allie: It sure was. 5 more songs.

Lana: Ooh! I got one. It's called The Highwayman by Loreena McKennitt.

Allie: That's a good choice.

Jessie K. came in.

Jessie K.: That's a great song choice. It takes place during the American Revolution.

Lana: Yep. Here we go.

The song began and it showed all the famous events during the American Revolution from 1773 to 1784.

Lana: (Singing Divinely)

The wind was a torrent of darkness

Among the gusty trees

The moon was a ghostly galleon

Tossed upon the cloudy seas

The road was a ribbon of moonlight

Over the purple moor

When the highwayman came riding

Riding, riding,

The highwayman came riding

Up to the old inn door

He'd a french cocked hat at his forehead

A bunch of lace at his chin

A coat of claret velvet

And breeches of brown doe-skin

They fitted with nary a wrinkle

His boots were up to the thigh

And he rode with a jeweled twinkle

His pistol butts a-twinkle

His rapier hilt a-twinkle

Under the jeweled sky

And over cobbles he clattered

And clashed in the dark inn-yard

And he tapped with his whip on the shutters

But all was locked and barred

He whistled a tune to the window

And who should be waiting there

But the landlord's black-eyed daughter

Bess, the landlord's daughter

Plaiting a dark red love knot

Into her long black hair

"One kiss my bonny sweetheart

I'm after a prize tonight

But I should be back with the yellow gold

Before the morning light

Yet if they press me sharply

And harry me through the day

Then look for me by the moonlight

Watch for me by the moonlight

I'll come to thee by the moonlight

Though hell should bar the way."

He rose up right in the stirrups

He scarce could reach her hand

But she loosened her hair in the casement

His face burned like a brand

As a black cascade of perfume

Came tumbling over his breast

And he kissed its waves in the moonlight

Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight

He tugged at his rein in the moonlight

And galloped away to the west

He did not come at the dawning

He did not come at noon

And out of the tawny sunset

Before the rise of the moon

When the road was a gypsy's ribbon

Looping the purple moor

A redcoat troop came marching

Marching, marching

King George's men came marching

Up to the old inn door

They said no word to the landlord

They drank his ale instead

But they gagged his daughter and bound her

To the foot of her narrow bed

Two of them knelt at the casement

With muskets at their side

There was death at every window

Hell at one dark window

For Bess could see through the casement

The road that he would ride

They had tied her up to attention

With many a sniggering jest

They had bound a musket beside her

With the barrel beneath her breast

"Now keep good watch" and they kissed her

She heard the dead man say

"Look for me by the moonlight

Watch for me by the moonlight

I'll come to thee by the moonlight

Though hell should bar the way."

She twisted her hands behind her

But all the knots held good!

But she writhed her hands 'til her fingers

Were wet with sweat or blood

They stretched and strained in the darkness

And the hours crawled by like years

Till now on the stroke of midnight

Cold on the stroke of midnight

The tip of her finger touched it

The trigger at least was hers

Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lot had they heard it?

The horse's hooves rang clear

Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lot in the distance

Were they deaf they did not hear?

Down the ribbon of moonlight

Over the brow of the hill

The highwayman came riding

Riding, riding

The redcoats looked to their priming

She stood up straight and still

Tot-a-lot in the frosty silence

Tot-a-lot in the echoing night

Nearer he came and nearer

Her face was like a light

Her eyes grew wide for a moment

She drew a last deep breath

Then her finger moved in the moonlight

Her musket shattered the moonlight

Shattered her breast in the moonlight

And warned him with her death

He turned, he spurred to the west

He did not know she stood

Bowed with her head o'er musket

Drenched with her own red blood

Not till the dawn he heard it

His face grew grey to hear

How Bess the landlord's daughter

The landlord's black-eyed daughter

Had watched for her love in the moonlight

And died in the darkness there

And back he spurred like a madman

Shrieking a curse to the sky!

With the white road smoking behind him

And his rapier brandished high!

Blood-red were the spurs in the golden noon

Wine-red was his velvet coat

When they shot him down in the highway

Down like a dog on the highway

And he lay in his blood in the highway

With a bunch of lace at his throat

Still on a winter's night they say

When the wind is in the trees

When the moon is a ghostly galleon

Tossed upon the cloudy seas

When the road is a ribbon of moonlight

Over the purple moor

A highwayman comes riding

Riding, riding,

A highwayman comes riding

Up to the old inn door

Scenes of all the famous battles of the American Revolution were shown.

Powder Alarm* September 1, 1774 Massachusetts British soldiers remove military supplies

Storming of Fort William and Mary* December 14, 1774 New Hampshire Patriots seize powder and shot after brief skirmish.

Battles of Lexington and Concord April 19, 1775 Massachusetts Patriot victory: British forces raiding Concord driven back into Boston with heavy losses.

Siege of Boston April 19, 1775 –

Gunpowder Incident* April 20, 1775 Virginia Virginia governor Lord Dunmore removes powder to a Royal Navy ship, standoff is resolved peacefully

March 17, 1776 Massachusetts Patriot victory: British eventually evacuate Boston after Patriots fortify Dorchester heights

Capture of Fort Ticonderoga May 10, 1775 New York Patriot victory: Patriots capture British posts at Ticonderoga and Crown point

Battle of Chelsea Creek May 27-28, 1775 Massachusetts Patriots victory: Patriots capture British ship Diana

Battle of Machias June 11-12, 1775 Massachusetts Patriot forces capture the HM schooner Margaretta

Battle of Bunker Hill June 17, 1775 Massachusetts British victory: British drive Patriot army from the Charlestown peninsula near Boston but suffer heavy losses

Battle of Gloucester August 8, 1775 Massachusetts Patriot victory

Siege of Fort St. Jean September 17 –

November 3, 1775 Quebec Patriot victory: Patriots capture British force and subsequently overrun Montreal and much of Quebec

Burning of Falmouth October 18, 1775 Massachusetts British burn Falmouth

Battle of Kemp's Landing November 14, 1775 Virginia British victory

Siege of Savage's Old Fields November 19-21, 1775 South Carolina Patriot victory: Patriots defeat loyalist force

Battle of Great Bridge December 9, 1775 Virginia Patriot victory: Lord Dunmore's loyalist force is defeated

Snow Campaign December 1775 South Carolina Patriot campaign against loyalists in South Carolina

Battle of Quebec December 31, 1775 Quebec British victory: British repulse Patriot assault on Quebec city

Burning of Norfolk January 1, 1776 Virginia British bombard Norfolk and Patriots destroy what they see as a loyalist stronghold

Battle of Moore's Creek Bridge February 27, 1776 North Carolina Patriot victory: loyalist force of Regulators and Highlanders defeated

Battle of the Rice Boats March 2-3, 1776 Georgia British victory

Battle of Nassau March 3-4, 1776 Bahamas Patriots raid against the Bahamas to obtain supplies

March 17, 1776 Massachusetts Patriot victory: British eventually evacuate Boston after Patriots fortify Dorchester heights

Battle of Saint-Pierre March 25, 1776 Quebec Patriot victory

Battle of Block Island April 6, 1776 Rhode Island British victory

Battle of The Cedars May 18-27, 1776 Quebec British victory

Battle of Trois-Rivières June 8, 1776 Quebec British victory: Patriots forced to evacuate Quebec

Battle of Sullivan's Island June 28, 1776 South Carolina Patriot victory: British attack on Charleston is repulsed

Battle of Turtle Gut Inlet June 29, 1776 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Lindley's Fort July 15, 1776 South Carolina Patriot victory: Native Americans attack repulsed

Battle of Long Island August 27, 1776 New York British victory: in the largest battle of the war the Patriot army is outflanked and routed on Long Island but later manages to evacuate to Manhattan

Landing at Kip's Bay September 15, 1776 New York British victory: British capture New York City

Battle of Harlem Heights September 16, 1776 New York Patriot victory: Patriots repulse British attack on Manhattan

Battle of Valcour Island October 11, 1776 New York British victory: British defeat Patriot naval force on Lake Champlain, but victory comes too late to press the offensive against the Hudson valley

Battle of White Plains October 28, 1776 New York British victory

Battle of Fort Cumberland November 10-29, 1776 Nova Scotia British victory

Battle of Fort Washington November 16, 1776 New York British victory: British capture 3,000 Patriots on Manhattan in one of the most devastating Patriot defeats of the war

Battle of Fort Lee November 20, 1776 New Jersey British victory: Patriots begin general retreat

Ambush of Geary December 14, 1776 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Iron Works Hill December 22-23, 1776 New Jersey British victory

Battle of Trenton December 26, 1776 New Jersey Patriot victory: Patriots capture Hessian detachment at Trenton

Second Battle of Trenton January 2, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Princeton January 3, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory: Patriots defeat a small British force, the British decide to evacuate New Jersey

Battle of Millstone January 20, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory

Forage War January-March 1777 New Jersey Patriots harass remaining British forces in New Jersey

Battle of Punk Hill March 8, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Bound Brook April 13, 1777 New Jersey British victory

Battle of Ridgefield April 27, 1777 Connecticut British victory

Battle of Thomas Creek May 17, 1777 East Florida British victory

Meigs Raid May 24, 1777 New York Patriot victory

Battle of Short Hills June 26, 1777 New Jersey British victory

Siege of Fort Ticonderoga July 5-6, 1777 New York British victory

Battle of Hubbardton July 7, 1777 Vermont British victory

Battle of Fort Ann July 8, 1777 New York British victory

Siege of Fort Stanwix August 2-23, 1777 New York Patriot victory: British fail to take Fort Stanwix

Battle of Oriskany August 6, 1777 New York British victory

Second Battle of Machias August 13-14, 1777 Massachusetts British victory

Battle of Bennington August 16, 1777 New York Patriot victory

Battle of Staten Island August 22, 1777 New York British victory

Battle of Setauket August 22, 1777 New York British victory

First Siege of Fort Henry September 1 or 21, 1777 Virginia Patriot victory

Battle of Cooch's Bridge September 3, 1777 Delaware British victory

Battle of Brandywine September 11, 1777 Pennsylvania British victory

Battle of the Clouds September 16, 1777 Pennsylvania Battle called off due to rain

Battle of Freeman's Farm September 19, 1777 New York British tactical victory: First of the two Battles of Saratoga

Battle of Paoli September 21, 1777 Pennsylvania British victory

Siege of Fort Mifflin September 26 –

November 15, 1777 Pennsylvania British victory

Battle of Germantown October 4, 1777 Pennsylvania British victory

Battle of Forts Clinton and Montgomery October 6, 1777 New York British victory

Battle of Bemis Heights October 7, 1777 New York Patriot victory: Second of the two Battles of Saratoga, British under Burgoyne driven back and forced to surrender 10 days later

Battle of Red Bank October 22, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Gloucester November 25, 1777 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of White Marsh December 5-8, 1777 Pennsylvania Patriot victory

Battle of Matson's Ford December 11, 1777 Pennsylvania British victory

Battle of Barbados March 7, 1778 Barbados British victory

Battle of Quinton's Bridge March 18, 1778 New Jersey British victory

North Channel Naval Duel April 24, 1778 Great Britain Patriot victory

Battle of Crooked Billet May 1, 1778 Pennsylvania British victory

Battle of Barren Hill May 20, 1778 Pennsylvania Indecisive

Mount Hope Bay raids May 25-30, 1778 Rhode Island British victory

Battle of Cobleskill May 30, 1778 New York British-Iroquois victory

Battle of Monmouth June 28, 1778 New Jersey Draw: British break off engagement and continue retreat to New York

Battle of Alligator Bridge June 30, 1778 East Florida British victory

Wyoming Massacre July 3, 1778 Pennsylvania British-Iroquois victory

First Battle of Ushant July 27, 1778 Bay of Biscay Indecisive

Siege of Pondicherry August 21–October 19 1778 India British victory

Battle of Newport August 29, 1778 Rhode Island British victory

Grey's raid September 5-17, 1778 Massachusetts British victory

Invasion of Dominica September 7, 1778 Dominica French victory

Siege of Boonesborough September 7, 1778 Virginia Patriot victory

Attack on German Flatts September 17, 1778 New York British-Iroquois victory

Baylor Massacre September 27, 1778 New Jersey British victory

Raid on Unadilla and Onaquaga October 2-16, 1778 Indian Reserve Patriot victory

Battle of Chestnut Neck October 6, 1778 New Jersey British victory

Little Egg Harbor massacre October 16, 1778 New Jersey British victory

Carleton's Raid October 24-November 14 1778 Vermont British victory

Cherry Valley Massacre November 11, 1778 New York British-Iroquois victory

Battle of St. Lucia December 15, 1778 St. Lucia British victory

Capture of St. Lucia December 18-28, 1778 St. Lucia British victory

Capture of Savannah December 29, 1778 Georgia British victory

Battle of Beaufort February 3, 1779 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Kettle Creek February 14, 1779 Georgia Patriot victory

Siege of Fort Vincennes February 23-25, 1779 Quebec Patriot victory

Battle of Brier Creek March 3, 1779 Georgia British victory

Battle of Chillicothe May 1779 Quebec Patriot victory

Chesapeake raid May 10-24, 1779 Virginia British victory

Capture of Saint Vincent June 16-18, 1779 St. Vincent French victory

Battle of Stono Ferry June 20, 1779 South Carolina British victory

Great Siege of Gibraltar June 24, 1779-February 7, 1783 Gibraltar British victory

Capture of Grenada July 2, 1779 Grenada French victory

Tryon's raid July 5-14, 1779 Connecticut British victory

Battle of Grenada July 6, 1779 Grenada French victory

Battle of Stony Point July 16, 1779 New York Patriot victory

Battle of Minisink July 22, 1779 New York British-Iroquois victory

Penobscot Expedition July 24-August 29, 1779 Massachusetts British victory

Battle of Paulus Hook August 19, 1779 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of Newtown August 29, 1779 Indian Reserve Patriot victory

Capture of Fort Bute September 7, 1779 West Florida Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Lake Pontchartrain September 10, 1779 West Florida Patriot victory

Boyd and Parker ambush September 13, 1779 Indian Reserve British-Iroquois victory

Action of 14 September 1779 September 14, 1779 Azores British victory

Siege of Savannah September 16-October 18, 1779 Georgia British victory

Battle of Baton Rouge September 20-21, 1779 West Florida Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Flamborough Head September 23, 1779 Great Britain Patriot victory

Battle of San Fernando de Omoa October 16-November 29, 1779 Guatemala British victory

Action of 11 November 1779 November 11, 1779 Portugal British victory

First Battle of Martinique December 18, 1779 Martinique British victory

Action of 8 January 1780 January 8, 1780 Spain British victory

Battle of Cape St. Vincent January 16, 1780 Portugal British victory

Battle of Young's House February 3, 1780 New York British victory

San Juan Expedition March-November, 1780 Guatemala Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Fort Charlotte March 2-14, 1780 West Florida Patriot-Spanish victory

Siege of Charleston March 29-May 12, 1780 South Carolina British victory: British recapture South Carolina following the battle

Battle of Monck's Corner April 14, 1780 South Carolina British victory

Second Battle of Martinique April 17, 1780 Martinique Patriot victory

Battle of Lenud's Ferry May 6, 1780 South Carolina British victory

Bird's invasion of Kentucky May 25-August 4, 1780 Virginia British victory

Battle of St. Louis May 25, 1780 Louisiana Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Waxhaws May 29, 1780 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Connecticut Farms June 7, 1780 New Jersey British victory

Battle of Mobley's Meeting House June 10-12, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Ramsour's Mill June 20, 1780 North Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Springfield June 23, 1780 New Jersey Patriot victory

Huck's Defeat July 12, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Bull's Ferry July 20-21, 1780 New Jersey Loyalist victory

Battle of Colson's Mill July 21, 1780 North Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Rocky Mount August 1, 1780 South Carolina Loyalist victory

Battle of Hanging Rock August 6, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Pekowee August 8, 1780 Quebec Patriot victory

Action of 9 August 1780 August 9, 1780 Atlantic Spanish victory

Battle of Camden August 16, 1780 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Fishing Creek August 18, 1780 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Musgrove Mill August 18, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Black Mingo August 28, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Wahab's Plantation September 20, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Charlotte September 26, 1780 North Carolina British victory

Battle of Kings Mountain October 7, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory: halts first British invasion of North Carolina

Royalton Raid October 16, 1780 Vermont British victory

Battle of Klock's Field October 19, 1780 New York Patriot victory

La Balme's Defeat November 5, 1780 Quebec British-Iroquois victory

Battle of Fishdam Ford November 9, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Blackstock's Farm November 20, 1780 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Fort St. George November 23, 1780 New York Patriot victory

Battle of Jersey January 6, 1781 Jersey British victory

Battle of Mobile January 7, 1781 West Florida Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Cowpens January 17, 1781 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Cowan's Ford February 1, 1781 North Carolina British victory

Capture of Sint Eustatius February 3, 1781 Sint Eustatius British victory

Battle of Haw River February 25, 1781 North Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Wetzell's Mill March 6, 1781 North Carolina British victory

Siege of Pensacola March 9-May 8, 1781 West Florida Patriot-Spanish victory

Battle of Guilford Court House March 15, 1781 North Carolina British victory

Battle of Cape Henry March 16, 1781 Virginia British victory

Siege of Fort Watson April 15-23, 1781 South Carolina Patriot victory

Battle of Porto Praya April 15, 1781 Cape Verde Draw

Battle of Blandford April 25, 1781 Virginia British victory

Battle of Hobkirk's Hill April 25, 1781 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Fort Royal April 29, 1781 Martinique French victory

Action of 1 May 1781 May 1, 1781 France British victory

Battle of Fort Motte May 8-12, 1781 South Carolina Patriot victory

Siege of Augusta May 22-June 6, 1781 Georgia Patriot victory

Siege of Ninety-Six May 22-June 6, 1781 South Carolina British victory

Invasion of Tobago May 24-June 2, 1781 Tobago French victory

Action of 30 May 1781 May 30, 1781 Barbary Coast British victory

Battle of Spencer's Ordinary June 26, 1781 Virginia British victory

Francisco's Fight July 1781 Virginia Patriot victory

Battle of Green Spring July 6, 1781 Virginia British victory

Naval battle of Louisbourg July 21, 1781 Nova Scotia Franco-Patriot victory

Battle of Dogger Bank August 5, 1781 North Sea British victory

Invasion of Minorca August 19, 1781-February 5, 1782 Minorca Franco-Spanish victory

Lochry's Defeat August 24, 1781 Quebec British-Iroquois victory

Battle of the Chesapeake September 5, 1781 Virginia French victory

Battle of Groton Heights September 6, 1781 Connecticut British victory

Battle of Eutaw Springs September 8, 1781 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Lindley's Mill September 13, 1781 North Carolina Patriot victory

Long Run Massacre September 13, 1781 Virginia British-Iroquois victory

Siege of Yorktown September 28-October 19, 1781 Virginia Franco-Patriot victory: Cornwallis surrenders his force of over 7,000

Battle of Fort Slongo October 3, 1781 New York Patriot victory

Battle of Johnstown October 25, 1781 New York Patriot victory

Siege of Negapatam October 21-November 11, 1781 India British victory

Second Battle of Ushant December 12, 1781 Bay of Biscay British victory

Battle of Videau's Bridge January 2, 1782 South Carolina British victory

Siege of Brimstone Hill January 11-February 13, 1782 St. Christopher Franco-Patriot victory

Capture of Trincomalee January 11, 1782 Ceylon British victory

Capture of Demerara and Essequibo January 22-February 5, 1782 Demerara and Essequibo Franco-Patriot victory

Battle of Saint Kitts January 25-26, 1782 St. Christopher British victory

Battle of Sadras February 17, 1782 India French victory

Capture of Montserrat February 22, 1782 Montserrat French victory

Battle of Wambaw February 24, 1782 South Carolina British victory

Gnadenhütten massacreMarch 8, 1782Ohio

Battle of Roatán March 16, 1782 Guatemala Patriot-Spanish victory

Action of 16 March 1782 March 16, 1782 Strait of Gibraltar British victory

Battle of Little Mountain March 22, 1782 Virginia British-Iroquois victory

Battle of Delaware Bay April 8, 1782 New Jersey Patriot victory

Battle of the Saintes April 9-12, 1782 Dominica British victory

Battle of Providien April 12, 1782 Ceylon French victory

Battle of the Black River April-August, 1782 Guatemala British victory

Battle of the Mona Passage April 19, 1782 Mona passage British victory

Action of 20–21 April 1782 April 20-21, 1782 Bay of Biscay British victory

Capture of the Bahamas May 6, 1782 Bahamas Patriot-Spanish victory

Crawford expedition May 25-June 12, 1782 Quebec British-Iroquois victory

Naval battle off Halifax May 28-29, 1782 Nova Scotia British victory

Raid on Lunenburg July 1, 1782 Nova Scotia Patriot victory

Battle of Negapatam July 6, 1782 Ceylon British victory

Hudson Bay Expedition August 8, 1782 Rupert's Land Franco-Patriot victory

Siege of Bryan Station August 15-17, 1782 Virginia Patriot victory

Battle of Blue Licks August 19, 1782 Virginia British-Iroquois victory

Battle of the Combahee River August 26, 1782 South Carolina British victory

Battle of Trincomalee August 25-September 3, 1782 Ceylon French victory

Siege of Fort Henry September 11-13, 1782 Virginia Patriot victory

Grand Assault on Gibraltar September 13, 1782 Gibraltar British victory

Action of 18 October 1782 October 18, 1782 Hispaniola British victory

Action of 6 December 1782 December 6, 1782 Martinique British victory

Action of 22 January 1783 January 22, 1783 Virginia British victory

It was one of the most incredible wars of our history. When the song ended, everyone cheered.

Lola: Lana that was awesome!

Allie: It sure was. Good show!

Jessie K.: I'll say. You sang that song really well. That's one of my favorite songs that deals with an event of history.

Allie: We have time for 2 more songs.

May: I have a song I want to sing. It's called the Haughs of Cromdale.

Natilee: That's a great song choice. And it's also based on a very famous battle in Ireland and Scotland.

Jessie K.: It was the Battle of Cromdale from April 30th to May 1st, 1690.

After their defeat at the Battle of Dunkeld in 1689, the Highland clans had returned to their homes in low spirits. Sir Ewen Cameron assumed control over the army's remnant. Sir Ewen and the other Jacobite chiefs complained to King James over the precarious state of his support in Scotland and the necessity of sending them aid. James was occupied with preparations for resisting a threatened invasion of Ireland. To aid his supporters in Scotland, James sent clothing, arms, ammunition and provisions. He also directed a few officers from Ireland to Lochaber, among whom was Major-General Thomas Buchan, whom James made commander-in-chief of the Jacobite forces in Scotland.

On Buchan's arrival, a meeting of the chiefs and principal officers was held at Keppoch to formulate a plan of action. While some of the clans proposed to submit to the government, this proposition was resisted by Sir Ewen. The meeting unanimously resolved to continue the war, but not until the labours of the spring season were complete in the Highlands. The general muster of the clans was postponed. In the mean time a detachment of 1,200 infantrymen was to be placed at Buchan's disposal to weaken the enemy's quarters along the borders of the Lowlands.

General Buchan advanced his men through Badenoch, intending to march down Speyside into the Duke of Gordon's country, where he expected to muster additional forces. Due to desertion, Buchan's force had dwindled to 800 men. Ignoring counsel from his Scottish officers not to advance past Culnakill, Buchan marched down the Spey as far as Cromdale where he encamped on the last day of April.

Lincoln: Wow! That's an interesting event.

Lori: It literally is.

May: Here goes.

The song began and the room turned into Cromdale, Ireland.

May: (Singing Divinely)

As I come in by Auchindoun,

Just a wee bit frae the toun,

To the Hi'lands I was bound

To view the Haughs of Cromdale.

I met a man in tartan trews,

Spiered at him (asked) what was the news,

Quo' he, "The Hi'land army rues

That e'er we come to Cromdale.

"We were in bed, sir, every man,

When the English host upon us cam;

A bloody battle then began

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

The English horse they were so rude,

They bathed their hoofs in Hi'land blood,

But our brave clans, they boldly stood

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

"But, alas! We could no longer stay,

And o'er the hills we come away,

Sore we do lament the day

That e"er we come to Cromdale."

Hus the great Montrose did say:

Hi'land man show me the way

I will over the hills this day,

To view the Haughs of Cromdale."

They were at their dinner, every man,

When great Montrose upon them cam;

A second battle then began

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

The Grant, Mackenzie and M'Ky,

As Montrose they did espy,

Then they fought most valiantly

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

The McDonalds they returned again,

The Camerons did our standard join,

McIntosh played a bloody game

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

The Gordons boldly did advance,

The Frasers fought with sword and lance,

The Grahams they made the heads to dance,

Upon the Haughs of Cromdale.

And the loyal Stewarts, wi' Montrose,

So boldly set upon their foes,

Laid them low wi' Hi'land blows

Laid them low on Cromdale.

Of twenty-thousand Cromwell's men,

A thousand fled to Aberdeen,

The rest of them lie on the plain,

There on the Haughs of Cromdale.

Of twenty-thousand Cromwell's men,

A thousand fled to Aberdeen,

The rest of them lie on the plain,

There on the Haughs of Cromdale.

They saw the most beautiful places of the town and when it was done they cheered.

Allie: That was really well done!

Jessie K.: I'll say. Great job!

Nico: May I didn't know you could sing so well.

May: It's a hidden talent.

Nico: And I just caught a Makuhita and an Azurill during the fight with Twisted Ariel.

May: Awesome!

Allie: Great job!

Nico: I have a song. It's called Hero by Skillet.

Luna: Rockin' choice dude.

Allie: Go for it dude.

Nico: Okay.

Nico started playing and the room turned into World War II.

Nico: (Singing Divinely)

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

The battles of World War II were shown and it was rough. When it was done They cheered.

Allie: Nico that was awesome!

Nico: Thanks Allie.

May: What a talent!

Karai: (To the viewers) We have quite a talent huh?

Carol: I have a song. I'm going to sing Hijo De La Luna by Sarah Brightman.

Allie: That's a great choice.

Carol: It's Spanish for Child of The Moon.

Laney: Oooh! That sounds so awesome!

Vince came in.

Vince: Mind if I listen too?

Carol: Sure Vince.

The song played and the beautiful glow of the moon over the ocean was shown.

Carol: (Singing in Spanish)

Tonto el que no entienda

Cuenta una leyenda

Que una hembra gitana

Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer

Llorando pedía

Al llegar el día

Desposar un calé

Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena

Desde el cielo habló la luna llena

Pero a cambio quiero

El hijo primero

Que le engendres a él

Que quien su hijo inmola

Para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer

Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah

Hijo de la luna

De padre canela nació un niño

Blanco como el lomo de un armiño

Con los ojos grises

En vez de aceituna

Niño albino de luna

Maldita su estampa

Este hijo es de un payo

Y yo no me lo callo

Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah

Hijo de la luna

Gitano al creerse deshonrado

Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano

De quién es el hijo?

Me has engañado fijo

Y de muerte la hirió

Luego se hizo al monte

Con el niño en brazos

Y allí le abandonó

Luna quieres ser madre

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer

Dime luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel, Ah, ah

Hijo de la luna

Y las noches que haya luna llena

Será porque el niño esté de buenas

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

(Translation:

Fool who does not understand

The history tells

That a gypsy female

Conjured the moon until dawn

Crying asked

When the day arrives

Toast a calé

You will have your man brown skin

The full moon spoke from heaven

But in return I want

The first son

That you beget him

That who his son immolates

To not be alone

Little I was going to want

Luna, you want to be a mother

And you do not find wanting

That makes you woman

Tell me silver moon

What do you intend to do

With a skin boy, Ah, ah

Child of the moon

From father cinnamon a child was born

White as the back of an ermine

With gray eyes

Instead of olives

Moon albino child

Damn your stamp

This son is from a payo

And I do not call it

Luna, you want to be a mother

And you do not find wanting

That makes you woman

Tell me silver moon

What do you intend to do

With a skin boy, Ah, ah

Child of the moon

Gypsy believing himself dishonored

He went to his wife knife in hand

Whose son is it?

You have cheated me

And killed her

Then it was made to the mountain

With the child in his arms

And there he left him

Luna, you want to be a mother

And you do not find wanting

That makes you woman

Tell me silver moon

What do you intend to do

With a skin boy, Ah, ah

Child of the moon

And the nights that there is a full moon

It will be because the child is good

And if the child cries

The moon will go down

To make a crib

And if the child cries

The moon will go down

To make a crib.

The song ended and everyone cheered.

Allie: That was awesome Carol!

Lincoln: It sure was. I didn't know you could sing well in Spanish!

Carol: I actually know how to sing in many languages.

Vince: You're very talented Carol and I'm amazed.

Suddenly Carol got sick to her stomach and she threw up in a trash can.

Allie: Carol are you all right?

Carol: I think so. My stomach has been bothering me these last couple of weeks.

Lisa: I think I know what's going on.

Carol: Wait Lisa. You don't mean?

Allie: I don't believe it!

Lisa: Yes Carol you are pregnant and expecting your first child!

Carol gasped in shock. They all were shocked.

Carol: How did this happen!?

Vince: Carol! I'm so happy! I've always wanted to be a father!

Carol: I can't believe this! Vince! (OVER JOYOUS) I'M PREGNANT!

Carol and Vince hugged and they were overjoyed.

They cheered wildly.

Lori: Carol, I'm literally so happy for you!

They hugged.

Carol: Me too Lori. I can't wait to tell mom and my brother.

Allie: She'll be absolutely ecstatic.

Maria: Sis I'm so happy for you!

Carol: Thanks sis!

They hugged.

Allie: We'll be counting down the days Carol.

Allie's watch beeped.

Allie: Time for lunch.

* * *

In the dining room, everyone was deciding on what to eat.

Allie: Okay what do you guys want for lunch?

Lily: Lets have Chicken wings.

Nico: That's a great choice Lily.

Everyone agreed.

Allie: Chicken Wings it is.

Laney: And I have just the Magisword for that.

Laney spun her Magisword Bracelet and out came a Magisword.

Announcer: CHICKEN WING MAGISWORD!

Laney formed a bunch of buckets and plates full of chicken wings of different flavors.

Nico: Oh boy!

Allie: Dig in.

They did.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 45 minutes later

* * *

A pile of bones was on the table and messy napkins, plates and more was on the table.

Allie: Ah. Man that was delicious.

Nico: I'll say. I love chicken wings.

May: Me too.

Lincoln: (Belches) Excuse me. I'm stuffed.

Laney: Me too. (Belches) Excuse me. I'm stuffed.

Allie: I loved the spicy wings.

Nico: We're all stuffed.

* * *

Later the next day we came back.

Me: That was a horrible experience.

We came back and we saw everyone asleep on the floor and on the couch and the TV was still on.

Me: Aw. They fell asleep.

Allie woke up.

Allie: (Yawns) Oh. We must've fallen asleep. (Sees us) Oh hey dad. Just got home?

Me: We sure did. How was everything?

Allie: We had an awesome adventure. But we have awesome news for you all.

Allie told us everything and we were completely surprised.

Everyone: WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?

Me: Carol that's awesome!

Mary P.: Oh Carol! I'm so happy! My baby girl is a grown woman!

Mary and Connor hugged Carol and they were overjoyed.

Connor P.: I'm gonna be an uncle!

Me: Carol I'm so happy for you.

Laney: We'll have to go to the doctor to find out more about it.

Carol: Okay.

We had an awesome babysitting adventure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Twisted Princesses are the Disney Princesses turned evil because of the evils of Vengeance, hatred and bloodlust. They are what I call the Dark Side of Disney. Jeftoon01 on Deviantart created them and I based them here on his works. Thanks for the inspiration and the ideas. Credit goes to you for it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. And I know that Vince would make a great father.

See you all next time.

Songs belong to their rightful owners.


	713. The Tiger that Hates Man

In the early morning hours at 1:30 AM, it was really dark out. A shadow figure was running through the darkness at an incredible speed. The figure ran across Lake Huron and arrived at the estate of Billy McLean at Camp Wawanakwa. The figure was me. I was dressed as a black ninja, totally one with the darkness of the night. I jumped from the tree and landed on the roof of Billy's house. I snuck in extremely quietly through an open window, not making a single sound. I snuck around and made it to the footage room. It was full of camera equipment and more. I searched for the footage for all the episodes of Total Drama and I found them in a cabinet that said footage of seasons 1 through 6. It was everything I needed. I took all of it. To make sure I didn't leave anything behind or make my presence be seen, my ninja outfit is lined with a powerful spell that makes me completely invisible to all cameras. I put the footage in a scroll and left.

Maria was dressed in a cat suit.

Maria (dressed in a catsuit): J.D., you got the dirt on Billy yet?

Me: I got the dirt all right.

We made it back to the estate at 6:45 AM. I snapped my fingers and we went back into our normal clothes.

Me: Lets see what we got here.

I replayed the footage of everything that happened in Total Drama over the course of 6 seasons and we discovered that Billy McLean is much worse than what we already have 1st found out about him. He paid Duncan to ruin his relationship with Courtney by cheating on her for Gwen and so much more. The videos had all the information and the physical proof we needed to have Billy McLean thrown in prison for all eternity.

Me: Oh this is perfect. This evidence is perfect for when we spring our trap. The feds are gonna grill Billy's ass like a fried turkey.

Maria: You got that right.

Me: But Billy is much worse than what we first thought.

Maria: By the way, Lincoln's sick.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to Lincoln's room and he was hurling his guts out in a bucket.

Lisa: It appears that Lincoln has gastroenteritis; Street name: Stomach Flu.

Me: Ooh. That is not good.

Lori: Yeah it's literally not pleasant.

Me: No it's not.

Ratchet: Not to worry, Lincoln. You should be all better in 24 hours.

Lincoln: Thanks Ratchet.

Me: Red Alert and Ratchet can look after you during that time.

Lincoln: Okay.

Elena: I'll fill in for any electrical assistance until Lincoln's better.

William: Good idea Elena. You and Leslie can do so.

* * *

Later we were watching 2 of my favorite movies from my past: The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2. They were awesome movies about a young orphan boy adopted by a pack of wolves named Mowgli. He lived in the jungle of India back in the 19th Century and he was being taken to a small village because the ruthless and evil tiger Shere Khan is out to kill him. The reason for that is because he hates all man with a terrible and burning vengeance.

Despite having been referred to and spoken of several times, Shere Khan did not make a live appearance in the original film until about two-thirds into it. He is first seen stalking a deer, but his hunt was ruined when Colonel Hathi came marching by with his heard and scared it away, much to Khan's chagrin. After Bagheera stopped them, Shere Khan eavesdropped on their conversation and was delighted when he heard about Mowgli. After they had left, he began his hunt for Mowgli.

After searching some, he heard Kaa singing and became suspicious. He grabbed his tail and got him to come down. He politely questioned Kaa about Mowgli and Kaa acted strangely while answering his questions. Kaa's suspicious behavior prompted Shere Khan to search his coils for Mowgli, but still was not totally fooled when he didn't find him. He told Kaa if he saw him, he was to inform him first before continuing his search.

Later, he heard several vultures singing and investigated the occasion. He then found Mowgli and easily scared off the vultures with the word "Boo". He intimidates Mowgli and after being impressed by his courage, gave him ten seconds to run away (mainly for his own enjoyment). Refusing to run, Mowgli instead fetches a stick to fight off Khan, causing Khan to become annoyed. However, Baloo, arriving just in time, grabbed Shere Khan's tail before he could get to the boy. After a chase, the vultures help Mowgli get to safety.

Shere Khan furiously attacks Baloo, almost killing him. However, the vultures distract him long enough for an angry Mowgli to tie a burning stick on Shere Khan's tail, much to his shock. As a result, Shere Khan roars in fear and pain as he runs off in defeat as the burning stick hurts his rear.

Shere Khan returns in the 2003 sequel, where he is determined to kill Mowgli in revenge for humiliating him, he is also far more sinister in this movie than in the original. He made his way to the Man-Village where Mowgli currently lives, sneaking quietly past the sleeping villagers. He heard one of Mowgli's friends, a girl named Shanti, call out his name and found Mowgli's house. He then waited impatiently for the Man-Cub to show himself. However, he was chased off by the villagers just as he saw Baloo and Mowgli heading into the jungle. He interrogated Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts; Shere Khan believes Kaa knows where Mowgli is (after hearing him say "Man-Cub"). Though Kaa truthfully has no idea where Mowgli is, Shere Khan doesn't believe him, and continues to threaten the python, which finally forced Kaa to fearfully lie that Mowgli's at the swamp, allowing him to flee.

When Shere Khan arrives at the swamp with Mowgli nowhere to be found, he splashes the water in fury after realizing that Kaa lied to him. Shere Khan then gets annoyed by Lucky, the newest part of the vulture gang. However, he gets alerted of Mowgli's actual location from the unwilling Lucky, whom he seemingly killed as revenge for his utter annoyance. With that in mind, Khan encounters Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. He chases down Mowgli to a place of ruins with a moat of lava. After confusing Khan, one of the gongs fell off, revealing Shanti. Mowgli revealed himself and Shere Khan chased them both. In the end, he gets trapped in the lava gorge with a large head on top. Lucky (who somehow survived Khan's attack, but was left bruised) came back and annoyed him even more as retaliation for attacking him, much to Khan's chagrin.

Simba was with us to watch.

Simba: This Shere Khan reminds me of Scar. Before he became a Heartless, that is.

Me: Well there's a difference between Scar and Shere Khan, Simba. Scar killed his brother Mufasa and took over the Pridelands with the hyenas. But he cared about no one other than himself. Shere Khan has a massive burning hatred towards all humans and he will kill any one of them on sight when they come into the Jungle. Not only that but Tigers are the biggest and most powerful cats in the world. But lions live in Africa. Tigers live in Asia.

Simba: That is a very interesting difference.

Lincoln (Ratchet gives him chicken soup): You sure what you're doing can make me feel better, Ratchet?

Ratchet: Of course, Lincoln. Trust me. I'm a doctor! I've helped out Optimus and the other Autobots even before meeting you guys and before we made peace with the Decepticons.

Lincoln: That's awesome!

Nico: And Ratchet and Red Alert are the best doctors for the Autobots.

Lincoln: That is so cool.

Me: It sure is. (To Sora) Sora, you haven't been to a world centered around The Jungle Book have you?

Sora: No. As a matter of fact I haven't.

Me: Hmm. Maybe that's because that world is here on Earth.

Aqua: That is a very strong possibility.

Me: If that's the case we better go check it out and deal with Shere Khan. Lincoln, you stay here and rest up. You're in no condition to go anywhere.

Lincoln: Okay.

Nico: And don't worry, you're in good hands with Ratchet and Red Alert.

Lincoln: Okay.

Me: Good. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to India.

* * *

15,000 miles later, we were in the jungle of Central India. It was a dense jungle and a really beautiful place.

Me: The Jungle of India in Madhya Pradesh.

Lola: Wow! It sure is beautiful.

Nico: It sure is. But how are we gonna find Mowgli and the village he lives in here?

Me: We just have to follow landmarks that lead to it.

We trekked into the jungle and 2 hours later we found the village Mowgli lives in.

Me: Here we are.

Linka: It sure is a small village.

Livewire: It sure is.

Elena: But it's very peaceful.

We walked into the village and we saw Mowgli having fun with a girl named Shanti and Mowgli's little brother Ranjan. We met them and at first they were afraid of us but they were thrilled to meet us.

Shanti: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Shanti, Mowgli, Ranjan.

Mowgli: You too J.D. We heard so much about all your adventures.

Varie: We get that all the time.

Shanti: So what brings you all to our village?

Me: We're all here to kill Shere Khan. He terrorized this jungle for far too long.

Mowgli: And I will help you all.

Shanti: Me too!

Me: We greatly appreciate it. Lets get you all ready.

We trained Mowgli and Shanti in archery and how to use spears and swords and they learned everything we taught them really fast. As we prepared them we gathered Bagheera the Black Panther, Baloo the Bear, King Louie the Orangutan and his monkeys, the Vultures, Mowgli's wolf family and Colonel Hathi and the Jungle Patrol. We also gathered all of the members of the village. And we also had Simba with us. We had amassed a whole army of the most powerful animals of the animal kingdom.

Me: Wow! Now this is an amazing force. The most powerful creatures of the Animal Kingdom going after the most dangerous tiger ever to terrorize the India Jungle.

Bagheera: It sure does feel like it J.D.

Baloo: This is gonna be amazing!

King Louie: We're with you all the way J.D.

Monkey 1: Lets get that overgrown fur coat!

Flaps: We have to be careful around Shere Khan. He's a dangerous one.

Me: I know.

Mowgli: But we're ready for him.

Me: Then lets go.

We went into the jungle and we stayed close.

But then a super long Indian Python named Kaa arrived.

Kaa: Sssay now. We have a bunch of deliccccious people.

Me: I take it you're Kaa.

Kaa: That'ssss right my friend. I think you are going to be a great meal.

Me: And I remember you have an amazing sense of hypnosis.

Kaa: You catch on very quickly.

Me: I thought snakes using hypnosis was proven to be just a myth. There was no scientific evidence that proved that they are capable of doing so.

Kaa: That'ssss what everyone thinksss about usss. Let me ssshow you.

Kaa used his hypnotic vision on me. But to his shock it didn't work.

Kaa: Why isssn't it working on you?

Me: I guess I'm too strong willed for it.

Kaa: Then I will try it on ssssomeone more weak-willed.

Kaa went over to Captain Atom.

Kaa: Look into my eyes.

Captain Atom: Alright. I'm looking. (punches him)

Kaa was sent flying and crashed into another tree.

Lori: Oooh! That must've literally hurt.

Luna: Yeah but he deserved it dude.

Lynn: Oh yeah.

G1 Scattershot (to Kaa): At least you're trying hard with your hypnosis. But it's weaker then other villains with mind control. Come back and fight us when your mind control abilities are strong enough.

Me: Lana can I ask you a question?

Lana: Sure J.D.

Me: I saw something very unusual in your room a while back as I was collecting trash. It was a folder and in it was something called the Trinity of Violence. What is that?

Lana: I made up that term and it's a cool nickname I created before you moved to Michigan, J.D. It's for the three most dangerous members of our family before they were cleansed so to speak. Here's the file.

Lana gave me a folder and I looked at it.

 **Lori Loud**

 **Age: 17**

 **Likes: Bobby**

 **Dislikes: Clyde**

 **Threat Level: moderate (normal), atomic (angry)**

 **Role: leader**

 **Lynn Loud Jr.**

 **Age: 13**

 **Likes: sports (all of them), carbo-loading, winning, gothic poetry (from Lucy)?**

 **Dislikes: comics, laziness, losing**

 **Threat Level: dangerous**

 **Role: enforcer**

 **Lola Loud**

 **Age: 6**

 **Likes: herself, winning, shiny tiaras**

 **Dislikes: being dirty**

 **Threat level: dangerous (normal), atomic (angry)**

 **Role: manipulator**

 **Note: has a short fuse, is quick to anger**

Me: Wow! This is a good way to describe it.

Lori: I can't believe we were literally like that.

Lola: I know. It sickens me that we were that brutal.

Lynn: Yeah.

Me: The Triangle of Death. And I'll bet that this is what your Dark Sides are. They are pure evil and they hate Lincoln with a terrible vengeance.

Laney: That's a good way to describe it. But Lana this is an interesting way to describe our siblings.

Lana: Thanks Lanes. I learned a lot from Lisa.

We entered a meadow and we heard a Tiger Roar.

ROAARRRR!

Me: Shere Khan! He's close.

We stood ready for him.

We stayed quiet and waited and then we heard a roar and a pounce and we saw SHERE KHAN!

I blew him away with a powerful Shockwave blast. He rolled on the grass and we saw him and he was ready.

Shere Khan: So the Man cub has some special help.

Mowgli: That's right. And it's time for you to pay for your crimes!

Shere Khan (amused): I knew you'd all come after me eventually. After all, you all think of me as too dangerous to be left alive.

Cheetah: Nothing gets past you, genius. (readies claws) We'll make this quick.

Shere Khan: Do you even know why you and your friends are about to kill me, my dear?

Cheetah: You said it yourself. You've caused too much trouble for Mowgli and his friends. So we have to make sure you don't hurt anyone else.

Shere Khan (smirks): I think it goes way more deeper then that. What's your real reason for wanting to kill me? Is it to protect others from me? Or is it because I remind you all of Scar?

Me: No. It's to protect all humans from the likes of you. Also has anyone ever told you that you sound just like Frollo when we killed him?

Shere Khan: So I have heard.

Me: Lets take him down!

We all went at Shere Khan and it was a vicious fight. I punched him in the face and Baloo slashed him in the face with his claws. Same with Bagheera. The Wolves went at Shere Khan and bit and gnawed him. The Monkeys and King Louie threw huge amounts of fruit and rocks at Sheer Khan.

Nico: Shere Khan, you have failed this jungle!

Me: He's failed all Jungles.

Laney wrapped her vines around him and threw him into a tree.

Me: Lets get him! Combo time!

G1 Scattershot: Right! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the back of his cannon and it enhanced his electron pulse cannon to where it has the power of a superlaser cannon that contains enough firepower to obliterate a small city. In robot mode it enhanced his acid pellet gun to where he can fire 10,000 rounds-per-minute.

Captain Atom: UNIVERSAL CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his powers.

G1 Scattershot and Captain Atom: ATOMIC OBLITERATOR CANNON!

G1 Scattershot fired a massive blast of energy from his cannon and Captain Atom fired a powerful blast of energy and the blasts combined and they hit Shere Khan and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Hun Gurr: Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his back and enabled him to fire beams of light from his twin mouths in creature mode and it enhanced his sonic stun gun 100-fold.

Meowth: It's my turn! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet key went into his device and it enhanced his fury swipes claws to where they are are big as swords that are sharper than a razor blade.

Hun Gurr and Meowth: LIGHTBEAM SWORDCLAW SLASH!

Hun Gurr fired powerful beams of light from his mouths and Meowth extended his claws and the blasts merged with them and turned them into energy claws and Meowth slashed Shere Khan all over the place.

Shanti kicked Shere Khan all over the place and fired an arrow at his tail and pinned him to the ground.

Me: Now it's time to finish this monster for good! Final Smash Time!

Cheetah: You got it! SPEED OF THE CHEETAH!

Cheetah ran faster than a bullet fired from a gun and slashed Shere Khan all over the place with indiscriminate fury.

Mowgli: My turn! ARROW JUNGLE BARRAGE!

Mowgli fired numerous arrows at Shere Khan and they rained on him and hurt him bad.

Me: Now to make sure you never terrorize the jungle ever again!

I formed a fire in my hands and so did Lola, Nico, Sam S.L., Aylene, Suzi, Yuko, Eion, Taranee, Volcana, Francis, Azula, and Jared.

Me: This is for all the pain and suffering you have caused to the jungle and to all of humanity. The jungle is a home for all creatures great and small and you are never welcome here!

Me, Lola, Nico, Sam S.L., Aylene, Suzi, Yuko, Courtney, Eion, Taranee, Volcana, Francis, Azula, and Jared: INFERNO HELLSTORM INCINERATOR!

We fired a massive blast of fire right at Shere Khan and the blasts combined. Shere Khan looked at what was coming and he was petrified with sheer fear. The fire blasts hit Shere Khan and engulfed Shere Khan in a massive tornado of pure fire and completely incinerated him into ash in an instant.

Mowgli: That was awesome! (To the viewers) Team Loud Phoenix Storm is a powerful force to be feared.

Baloo: They sure are.

During the fight, Nico caught a Skitty and a Nosepass.

* * *

Back at the estate we saw Lincoln eating soup while watching tv.

Me: Hey buddy. How are you feeling?

Lincoln: Almost better. Ratchet and Red Alert have been doing a great job.

Me: I'm glad buddy. You'll be back in the field by tomorrow.

Lincoln: I know.

I went up to Carol's room and she was now on week 26 of her Pregnancy. She was eating ice cream covered in onions and Brussels Sprouts. YUCK!

Me: Hey Carol. How are you feeling?

Carol: Getting big. But I'm so excited.

Me: I am too Carol. Triplet girls. That is gonna be so awesome!

Carol: It sure is.

Me: I know. We can't wait.

We were so excited for Carol.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Jungle Book has been one of my favorite childhood movies ever since I was a little boy. And it was an awesome movie from 1967. I never saw the 2nd Jungle Book from 2003. But I think they were both awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	714. Warrior Princess Femme Fatale

It starts at the estate. Carol was in the final stages of her pregnancy. She was on week 40 and she was due any day now.

Carol: Maria, can you please be by my side along with Vince when the babies are coming out?

Maria: I will Carol. I will.

We were having a baby shower for Carol. We never had one of those before at the estate and it was a great day.

Me: So how are you feeling Carol?

Carol: Really heavy. But I'm due at anytime.

Lori: We literally can't wait to meet your little girls.

Bobby: Me neither babe.

Ronnie Anne: I can't wait either.

Me: Are you excited to be a father partner?

Vince: I sure am J.D. It's gonna be awesome!

Me: We're gonna be there for you to help you out partner.

Vince: Thanks man.

Carol got lots of great presents from friends and family. Suddenly Carol screamed.

Carol: AAAAAAHHH!

Me: What's wrong Carol!?

Carol: My water broke! It's time!

Me: Oh man! Come on guys! It's we got to get Carol to the hospital!

Varie: Roger that!

Me: Okay Carol, start your breathing.

Carol did so. We went to the hospital.

Maria: Okay Carol, I'm here.

Vince: We'll get you through this Carol.

* * *

At the hospital we were waiting outside the Delivery room.

Carol: VINCE, THIS IS THE LAST TIME! (screams in pain) YOU BASTARD! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!

Afterburner: Everything ok in there?

Me: It's labor pains. It happens.

Selena: Is that what happened to you mommy?

Tara: Yeah. It's very painful. It's not pleasant.

Gloria: Oh man.

In the delivery room, Maria was holding Carol's left hand and Vince was holding Carol's right hand. Carol was screaming in excruciating pain.

Maria: Carol, don't worry. They're almost out!

With one last scream Carol delivered her babies. Carol and Vince were now the parents of three adorable baby girls.

Nurse: Congratulations to you Carol. You and Vince are now the parents of three healthy baby girls.

Vince and Maria held two of them and Carol held the third one. 2 of them had black hair and brown eyes and the third one had blonde hair and green eyes.

Carol: Oh, Vince. They're beautiful.

Vince: They sure are Carol. Just like you.

Maria: Oh Carol. I'm so happy for the both of you.

Vince and Carol named their girls Carla, Evelyn and Pearl. Carla is the blonde girl.

Later they came out and we saw the girls. They were so adorable.

Me: Oh Carol. They are so adorable.

Carol: We named them. This is Carla.

Vince: And these two are Evelyn and Pearl.

Varie: Those are great names.

* * *

Back at the estate, Carol was still weak from the delivery. We had her sit in a rocking chair and she and Vince were watching over their children.

Me: If you need anything Carol, just let us know.

Carol: Okay J.D.

I silenced the alarm system to let Carol and the babies have some quiet and bonding and time for them to get to know each other.

* * *

The next day we were playing card games and Vince and Carol were taking care of her children.

Me: I'm so happy for Carol and Vince.

Lola: I am too J.D.

Lana: Same here.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Me: I'll get that.

I got the door and at the door was a young boy with black hair, red eyes and he had a pink shirt and green shorts and sandals.

Mark Chang: Hey! I'm Mark Chang.

Timmy: Hey Mark!

Mark: Turner! It is like great to see you here.

Timmy: You too Mark. Let me guess: Your crazy ex-fiancée is still out to get you.

Mark: That's right.

Mark Chang twisted a device on his shirt and revealed his true form. He was a gelatinous alien called a Yugopotamian.

Me: A Yugopotamian from the planet Yugopotamia.

Mark: That's right. It is like such an honor to meet the mighty J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Mark. Timmy how do you know Mark?

Timmy: It's a funny story.

Mark first met Timmy when he wished for an alien monster for him and his friends, Chester McBadbat and A.J., to play with. Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma and Cosmo Cosma, not being very good at making up monsters, "borrowed" one from Yugopotamia, which happened to be Mark. Upon arriving, he threatened to suck out the trio's brains with bendy straws, but believing him to be an advanced toy, the threat wasn't taken seriously, much to his confusion. Soon afterward Vicky burst in, frightening the kids. Seeing she had so easily instilled fear into the three that he failed to even faze, he immediately fell in love with her.

Thinking he was a kid in a costume, Vicky dragged Mark downstairs, where she ordered him to make her a chocolate shake. This caused him to fall for her more, since chocolate is the deadliest substance to Yugopotamians. While fixing his crush her meal he was attacked by Chester and A.J., still thinking he was a toy. He captured them easily and was about to suck their brains out when Timmy came in, armed and ready to fight. Timmy lost as well, but before Mark could do anything King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac came to the front door, disguised as humans, and forced their son back home.

After returning home Mark became depressed without Vicky. On his birthday he began grieving when Cosmo showed up, fulfilling Timmy's desire to get Vicky "a million million" miles from him. The green-haired fairy showed Mark a fake message from Vicky, begging him to come take her away. All too eager to comply, Mark left with Jeff and Eric to retrieve her.

Landing on Earth, they quickly tracked Vicky and sprayed her with sleeping gas, then convinced Mr. Turner that she was leaving for Europe. They then returned to their home planet, only to find Timmy waiting, demanding her back. Unwilling to relinquish his love, he challenged Timmy to "dijifat", which Timmy immediately accepted, thinking it was some flower skipping horror. It was actually Death Combat, which Mark chose to have in the Yugopotamian War Arena. Despite struggling against Cosmo and Wanda's magic, Mark eventually got the upper-hand and fired a large gun...and missed.

Timmy then got to choose the arena, to which he picked Flappy Bob's Happy Camp Learn-a-Torium. Overwhelmed by the sweetness and bright colors, he surrendered. Feeling sorry for him, Timmy spared his life, promised to give him Vicky when he turned sixteen, and gave him a Smack-a-Mole machine as a birthday gift. Mark vowed to return once he had mastered the machine.

Mark was briefly brought to Earth by Timmy and Vicky's reset watches, but this event was quickly wiped out of the timeline.

The following Halloween, when the royal ship was near Earth, Mark noticed the planet was going to explode, and went down with Jeff and Eric in Candy Protection Suits. While they quickly found Vicky, Cosmo prevented him from leaving on Timmy's orders. When the then in place wish was reversed, Mark recognized Timmy and accused him of preparing for war (since so many Earthlings were gathering candy). Timmy went along with this, threatening Yugopotamia. Panicing, Mark and his friends beamed back up and launched the P-Bomb at Earth. This was exactly what Timmy wanted, as it was really a piñata full of candy. Mark was temporarily saddened by Vicky's supposed death...until it was revealed that they had her cloned.

Soon afterward, The Gigglepies invaded Yugopotamia, capturing and enslaving most of its inhabitants. Mark escaped, and traveled to Earth to recruit Timmy to battle them. He planned to fight alongside him, but was sidetracked by Vicky. While Timmy was freeing Yugopotamia, Vicky was forcing Mark to do backbreaking labor, which was the highest expression of love on his planet. Vicky took advantage of this by using him to make money. By the time Timmy returned, Vicky was rich, and Mark planned to stay, until Vicky hugged him. Horrified by this action, he quickly returned home.

Mark eventually returned to Earth and offered to skate with Trixie Tang after Timmy wished there were no more boys on Earth. He was soon wished out of existence by the following wish. When it was unwished, he reappeared in front of the White House, where he loudly declared himself "a hostile alien bent on world domination", which promptly got him arrested. He somehow escaped custody.

Shortly afterwards, Mark was forced into a marriage with Princess Mandie so the Yugopotamians and the Boudacians could forge a military alliance. Mark, however, was repulsed by Mandie's appearance, and fled to Earth, where he begged Timmy to let him hide there. Timmy agreed, and he began attending school disguised as a human student, while parking his ship in the Dimmsdale Dump. Eventually, however, Mandie found him and froze Cosmo and Wanda in carbonite to prevent their interference. After a long chase, Timmy and Mark tricked her into taking a transformed Denzel Crocker instead.

Mark had Timmy over for dinner soon afterward, where he served him healthy food for dessert, to Timmy's horror. When Timmy wished for just dessert, Mark remained the only one thin due to his healthy choices. When the Earth began drifting toward the sun, he planned to flee, but the now bloated Timmy stopped him. He then sat on him until he gave up the last of his healthy food.

When F.L.A.R.G. started, Mark fell into a depression at being unable to attend. Timmy decided to give him everything he needed to celebrate the holiday. Mark spent the next five days putting Timmy through a painful holi-week, accumulating in Goodbye...where he planned to blow up the Earth. Timmy convinced him he couldn't blow up the Earth since it was now his home. Mark agreed, and redirected the missile(with some more convincing from Timmy so his appendix would not destroy the Earth) to somewhere else, but we then find it hit Fairy World.

Shortly after his Fake-i-fier short circuited, allowing Mandie to find him. In a panic, Timmy wished everything was like a child's puzzle book he was reading. As a result, Mark spent a while disguised as a trophy until Mandie threatened to blow up Dimmsdale Elementary School unless Mark surrendered. Mark complied, but she refused to spare the school. Fortunately, by that time Cosmo and Wanda recovered their wands and wished Mandie away. When Timmy wished the world into a futuristic society, Mark was able to walk freely. He joined Timmy in defeating the Big Brain.

Mark eventually celebrated his one year anniversary on Earth with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy, where he revealed he was dating Vicky. However, the group was abducted by Grippulon, who explained he was targeted by an unknown assassin. Mark agreed to temporarily take the throne, sending his father to Earth disguised as Timmy while his mother but, being preoccupied trying to get Poof back from Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner, he did nothing, allowing Mark left for a spa date. Immediately after taking the throne Mandie revealed herself as the assassin and forced Mark to marry her, shrinking the fairies so they couldn't interfere. She then promptly tossed her husband and Timmy into jail. The pair escaped and fled to Earth, with Mandie in pursuit. Disguising himself as Justin Jake Ashton, Vicky's boyfriend, he got Vicky and Mandie to fight, which Vicky won. Mark hugged his girlfriend, causing his true form to be revealed, which led to Vicky dumping him. Mandie was arrested and sent to jail, and Mark chose to stay on Earth until it was time for him to truly take the throne.

Shortly after Mandie was arrested, Mark's Fake-i-fier began to malfunction once more. He ran to Timmy to get it fixed, to go through several ordeals. Finally, Timmy had Mark pose as Poof's alien mom, allowing them to get him back. They then fixed the Fake-i-fier.

Not long after his Fake-i-fier began malfunctioning again. Rather than go to Cosmo and Wanda, he opted to travel back to Yugopotamia to retrive one from his parents. Unfortunately, he arrived just as The Darkness was invading Yugopotamia. With only one royal escape pod left, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac sent their son back to Earth. He landed right on top of an Eliminator impersonating him. After taking the destroyed robot's Fake-i-fier as his own, he explained the situation to Timmy and his fairies. The group traveled to Fairy World to tell Turbo Thunder, who they believed to be the true chosen one, but arrived just after Jorgen Von Strangle had banned him from the realm. Jorgen took them to the Cave Of Destiny, where they discovered a second part of the prophecy, written in Yugopotamian. This one called for Timmy to find the Wind Wand on the dark side of the blue moon to vanquish The Darkness once more. Shortly afterwards the Eliminators invaded Fairy World, capturing the world's fairies. Timmy and Mark barely escaped through a portal in the cave's wall.

Timmy decided to find the wand, asking Mark to come with him. The Yugopotamian prince refused, however, preferring to stay at home and eat. However, when Timmy got attacked by Eliminators disguised as his parents, he had a change of heart and decided to help him. After being attacked by Eliminators impersonating Chester, A.J., and Trixie, and realizing they had no ship since Mark's was on Yugopotamia, they decided to seek help from more unusual sorce. Going into the Crocker Cave, they asked Timmy's teacher for help. Crocker agreed after Timmy anticlimatically admitted he had fairies and let them use his telescope. There, they saw The Blue Moon of the Vegan System, where the Wind Wand rested. Crocker also provided a rocket for transportation, but launched it before anyone was on it. Unfazed, Timmy asked for a laptop, an internet connection, and a whoopie cushion, which Mark readily provided. The resulting TooYube video had the desired effect: getting Dark Laser to come to Earth in a fit of rage. Timmy merely pushed him back on his ship and summoned Vicky just before taking off. After a quick explanation, and a few promises, the group began heading toward the Blue Moon.

The group decided to stop at a canteen at the neighboring planet Frigidarium. It turned out to be a trap by the Eliminators. The resulting fight was undeniably one sided, with Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser getting captured. Mark and Timmy ran out, only to run into Turbo Thunder, demanding to know where the Wind Wand was. Timmy agreed on the condition that he would take him and Mark with him. Thunder promised, but after Timmy told him the location he abandoned them to the Eliminators. Mark saved their lives by swallowing Timmy and stowing away on the bottom of Thunder's ship. When the reached the Blue Moon he coughed his friend up.

After Timmy earned the Wind Wand and proved himself the true Chosen One, the Darkness appeared. Fortunately, at that point so did all to Timmy's now freed friends. The Darkness responded by attempting to swallow them all. Timmy, realizing what he had to do, sacrificed himself. After temporarily mourning his friend, Mark attempted to take advantage of the grieving Vicky, with predictably painful results.

After Timmy was rescued from The Darkness, Mark welcomed him back to Earth, interrupting an attempted kiss between him and Trixie. He then geared up to fight The Darkness, but was soon captured by invading Eliminators. After The Darkness became The Kindness, he was restored. He then attended a large party in celebration.

In Marked Man, he meets Chloe Carmichael who is the second human besides Timmy to truly accept him and his alien ways. Mark was revealed to have a dream of being accepted by the humans in his true form and free to be a hair stylist. With Chloe's encouragement, he goes to her and Timmy's school revealing his true form to their classmates. However, it turned out everyone there were government agents (including Mr. Crocker's mother) who immediately pursued him. After a series of events, Chloe and Mark with Mark being promised to put in a cell next to Big Foot and the Lochness Monster who are revealed to be his band mates. As he and Chloe were captured, Timmy's actions saved them, she and Mark were released and the latter was permitted to live on Earth in his true form while releasing his band mates.

In the end, Mark was able to live out his dream of being accepted in his true form and be a hairstylist with Chloe, Timmy, Big Foot, and the Lochness Monster being his first customers.

Me: That's crazy! And now your evil Ex-Fiancée won't stop until she kills you and rules all of Yugopotamia with an iron fist?

Mark: Uh, yeah. She won't stop until she kills me. Che-yeah.

Lincoln: We have to stop her!

Mark: Well, dudes. You finally got what you wanted. Yugopotamia won't be invading Earth now since Mandie's going to take it over.

Afterburner: Oh, I wouldn't say that.

Terra (Kingdom Hearts): This isn't the first alien invader that we had to take out.

Rapunzel: We'll help you get rid of Mandie, Mark. But on one condition. You and Yugopotamia stop invading Earth and help out us whenever we need your help.

Mark: You dudes think you can stop Mandie? Like, good luck!

Sinnertwin: Was that a yes?

Mark (sighs): Yes.

Venom: Great! Let's get to work.

Nico: So you're saying that Mandie always tracks you down by locking onto your physical form, right?

Maria (Mark nods): Well, what if you're not in your actualy physical form?

Mark: What do you mean, dudette?

Carol: Maria means that you should stay in disguise just long enough to trap Mandie.

Mark: That's like a great idea!

Me: We have to get ready.

The alarm lights went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We saw on the computer a gemstone spaceship.

Mark (sees Mandie's ship): Dudes, she's here!

Afterburner: Good. Because we only got one shot at this.

Mark was shaking in fear.

We fired a laser blast at the ship and it hit it and exploded and it crashed to the ground.

KABOOOM!

The Ship opened up and out came PRINCESS MANDIE OF BOUDACIA! She was a beautiful warrior princess. But she was an immensely deadly and fierce warrior.

Mandie: Oh, Mark! Where are you?

Venom (to Mark): Remember, as long as you're in disguise, she can't see you.

Mandie: Excuse me. Have you seen my husband to be?

Terra (aims his Keyblade at Mandie): Easy, Mark. Easy.

Me: Mandie of Boudacia.

Mandie: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Tell me where Mark is.

Me: Hmm. Let me think about that. No.

Mandie: (Unsheathes her Plasma Sword) THEN DIE!

We clashed our swords.

Lola: You are an absolutely terrible princess! You make all us princesses look bad!

Me: Not only that but you make me sick just looking at you Mandie! You are the worst princess ever!

Mandie: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) NOBODY TALKS TO ME THAT WAY!

We clashed our swords and I had a blade of pure white hot fire and we clashed our blades and sparks were flying all over the place. Lola punched Mandie in the face and fired a massive blast of fire at her.

Terra slashed her with his Keyblade.

Nico: Princess Mandie, you have failed this city!

Me: More like she has failed this whole galaxy.

Nico fired a powerful blast of razor wind with Oceanus Shenron's powers.

Tara threw a massive chunk of Earth at Mandie and it slammed into her. Stacy fired a massive blast of lightning at Mandie and electrocuted her.

Me: You are a monster Mandie! I will never let you rule all of Yugopotamia!

Mandie: THEN DIE!

Me: You first!

?: Let me help you out.

We turned and saw a man made of pure silver riding a surfboard flying toward us. It was the legendary Silver Surfer of the planet Zenn-La.

Me: Oh wow! Norrin Radd A.K.A. Silver Surfer. It's an honor.

Silver Surfer: Same here J.D. Shall we team up and take down this witch?

Me: You know it Norrin. Lets do it!

I went Super Angel and we flew at Mandie. I fired a powerful energy blast and it hit by her and exploded. Sending her into the air and Silver Surfer fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy at her and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Me: Time to finish her. Combo time!

Afterburner: You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his rocket booster and it enhanced his rocket fuel packs to boost his speed to 20,000 miles per hour and his blaster pistol and pulse cannon was enhanced and 8 more blasters popped out.

Terra (KH): Time for some action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key into his Keyblade and it enabled him to utilize the powers of all of Organization XIII.

Afterburner and Terra (Kingdom Hearts): 13 MISSILE STRIKESTORM!

Afterburner fired his missiles and Terra fired blasts of energy that were those of all the powers of Organization XIII. They hit Mandie and exploded powerfully.

Sinnertwin: It's our turn. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into the back of his head and it sharpened his teeth and pronghorns even more and his flame cannon and flame breath had thermonuclear fire at 1,000,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit and his rocket grenade launcher was enhanced to pierce the strongest metal in the universe

Venom: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and he got all the strength and skills of all the Symbiotes we know.

Sinnertwin and Venom: THERMAL SYMBIOTE STORMSLASH!

Sinnertwin fired a powerful blast of fire and Venom fired tentacles in the shapes of the mouths of all the symbiotes we know and they gnawed on Mandie and the fire burned her badly.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Rapunzel: You got it! SUN FLARE HAIRWHIP!

Rapunzel's hair ignited with solar plasma fire and she lashed Mandie with Solar Flare fire.

Mark Chang: My turn! Che-yeah! YUGOPOTAMIA WRATHLASH!

Mark Chang slashed Mandie with his tentacles and slashed her to pieces with them and splattered them all over the place.

Me and Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and incinerated all of the pieces into ash. Princess Mandie, the most fierce warrior princess in the galaxy was dead. She was no match for the awesome power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lola kept Mandie's plasma sword as a trophy and one of her weapons of choice.

Me: That was awesome! Norrin we greatly appreciate you helping us.

Silver Surfer: You're welcome J.D.

?: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) You'll love it when I dance with you!

We turned and saw the Anti-Fairy verson of Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Jorgen Von Strangle. But unlike his strong fairy counterpart he was the exact opposite.

Like all Fairies, Jorgen Von Strangle has an Anti-Fairy counterpart that is the complete opposite of him. Jorgen is rather embarrassed by his counterpart's pathetic appearance, as the more feminine Anti-Jorgen defines how masculine he is. Jorgen almost never talks about him. Jorgen is the strongest fairy and in charge while Anti-Jorgen is weak and just a plain every day Anti-Fairy. Jorgen is a sadistic bully with power both physically and politically, making Anti-Jorgen a spineless weakling in a humiliating position in life. He also acts in an extremely girly manner, which is the opposite of Jorgen's manly behavior. A proper way to look at it is seeing Anti-Jorgen in the shoes of Binky and Anti-Binky in the shoes of Jorgen.

Instead of wearing a tough dog military outfit like regular Jorgen, Anti-Jorgen wears a ballerina outfit. A similar version of him was also shown in a Fairly OddParents comic story, Will the Real Cosmo Please Stand Up?, that is apparently 2.5 inches tall. He is a tremendous sissy who enjoys making macaroni art, and unlike the real Jorgen he lacks big muscles due to being a weakling. In "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2", Anti-Jorgen was shown to have big muscles unlike in his other appearances.

Me: You got to be flipping kidding!

Timmy: It's Jorgen's Anti-Fairy Counterpart.

Me: He's as skinny as a toothpick.

I walked up to him.

Me: Boy this version of Jorgen makes him look like a total laughingstock.

Stellar: You got that right J.D. Anti-Jorgen is the weakest in the universe.

Stardust: And his dancing is absolutely horrible.

Me: That's quite a flip side. And this has to be the smallest fairy I've ever seen.

I drew my punch back and dealt him a powerful punch that was so devastating that it blew him into a million pieces and splattered them all all over the place.

Me: Oh yuck! That was gross! You weren't kidding Stellar. He really was the weakest fairy in the universe.

Mark Chang: (To the viewers) Uh. What am I supposed to say to you guys?

Nico also caught a Sableye and a Mawile. But Princess Mandie was beaten and Anti-Jorgen was dead.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Princess Mandie was a strange villain in Fairly Oddparents and Tara Strong did a great job voicing her back then. She has always had a great job of voicing boys and girls. We now started to kill the Anti-Fairies. 1 down and who knows how many more to go. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	715. Frog Wild

It starts at Gotham Royal York Elementary School.

[School bell rings]

Mrs. Johnson: Okay, class, tomorrow we're wrapping up our biology studies with a special project. We'll be dissecting... [pulls down a scroll of a frog and its anatomy] ...frogs!

[Her students all exclaim with joy]

Mrs. Johnson: Get ready to jump in! [laughs but gets no reaction; disappointed] Really? No one?

Lincoln: [eager] Dissecting frogs? That sounds-

[Instant segue to Lana and Laney]

Lana and Laney: HORRIBLE!

Laney: Lincoln, why would you do such cruel thing to an innocent creature?

Lana: You can't do that!

Lincoln: They're just frogs, guys. What's the big deal?

Lana: [grabs Lincoln by his hair] We'll show you what the big deal is! [pulls him into her room]

Lincoln: Ow! Ow!

[The door closes and Lana gets out a portable projector]

Lana: Watch this movie we made about Hops. [gives him the projector as Hops lands on her arm and croaks]

[Lincoln cranks the handle on the projector and peeps through the lens]

HOPS: A Life in Leaps

[The film begins with Laney sitting by the pond where Lana was lurking]

Narrator Laney: I was taking Lana to the park one day. She was so eager to play in the pond.

Narrator Lana: I'll never forget the day I met my future best friend.

[Someone squirts Lana and it reveals to be Hops. Lana then squirts him back and they laugh]

[Someone squirts Lana and it reveals to be Hops. Lana then squirts him back and they laugh]

Film Lana: You're the best froggy. Well, I gotta go. Dad's making meatloaf tonight. Thanks for the fun day.

[As she prepares to leave, the little froggy paddles on his lily pad and makes a sad face to Lana]

Film Lana: Aw. You're lonely, aren't ya, little guy? Would you like to come home and live with me?

[Hops nods, leaps and pulls himself into Lana's dungaree pocket]

Film Lana: I'm gonna name you Hops.

Film Hops: [croaks]

Film Laney: [looks around] Lana, where are you? [Lana walks over to her] Oh, there you are. [looks at Hops] Who's your friend? [Hops leaps onto Laney's shoulder]

Film Lana: Aw, Hops likes you. [Hops squirts at Laney and she and Lana laughed]

Narrator Lana: Since that day, we've been pretty inseparable. We eat all our meals together.

[The two are eating a bowl of mud with crickets]

Narrator Lana: Hops likes his crickets chocolate-covered. But I like mine plain.

[They're playing Double Dutch together]

Narrator Lana: We play together. We even get our school photos taken together.

Photographer: [dully] Alright, kid, smile. Three, two, one. Cheese.

[Hops comes out of Lana's pocket and is wearing some dungarees of his own.]

Narrator Laney: I have to admit, I had my differences around him. [Hops leaped over to a sad Laney and cuddled against her] But he kinda helped me through hard times.

[In Lana's room]

Film Lana: Nighty-night, buddy. [kisses him and puts him in his tank]

Film Hops: [croaks]

Narrator Lana: I can't imagine what life would be like without my best friend Hops.

[Hops leaps out of the tank and rests himself next to Lana. Lana winces, notices and smiles as the two of them slumber together.]

THE END

Lincoln: [touched and driven to tears] That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

[Hops grabs a box of tissues with his tongue]

Lana: [handing her brother a tissue who then blows his nose] You see, Lincoln? Frogs are cooler on the outside than they are on the inside. So please, don't dissect them.

Killer Frost: Lana, why are you against Lincoln's assignment? Don't you want Lincoln to get a good grade?

Lana: I do. But I don't want him to dissect frogs.

Heidi came in with a look of panic.

Heidi: Guys! Please don't mention the D word.

Lincoln: What D word? Dissect?

Heidi: That's the one. My dad doesn't like that word at all. He has a very weak stomach and every time he hears that word he projectile vomits a dumpster-load of vomit all over the place.

Laney: Whoa! It's that bad?

Heidi: Oh yeah. Dad can't stand that word. Its been that way for him ever since middle school.

FLASHBACK - Middle School for Jared.

Heidi: (Narrating) **My dad was in science class and their project for the class was dissecting Fetal Pigs. The most insidiously notorious dissection project ever. They dissect unborn pigs. As dad was dissecting them, he got sick to his stomach big time and he ran out of the school and projectile vomited in a dumpster. The Vomit came streaming out of him like Niagara Falls and it was so bad that he filled up 2 garbage dumpsters full of vomit. He collapsed from exhaustion and he wouldn't get out of his bed for 2 whole months. It was that bad.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Heidi: That's why dad hates that word. Every time he hears it, he projectile vomits all over the place because of it.

Laney: That's horrible.

Poison Ivy: No kidding.

Lana: So please don't dissect the frogs Lincoln.

Lincoln: I won't. And neither will anyone else.

Laney: What do you mean?

Lincoln: We're going on a rescue mission. [The three siblings put there hands in]

Lana: Don't forget Hops! [Hops leaps into the group five]

Bloom: You know what? Forget the grade. We need to protect these frogs!

Heidi: Lets do it guys.

[The next day in Mrs. Johnson's class]

Mrs. Johnson: Alright, class, when we return from lunch, we'll leap into our frog dissecting! [still gets no reaction] Come on, people! I'm giving you comedy gold here!

[The bell rings and the class goes out to lunch. Mrs. Johnson locks the door and as soon as she leaves, Lincoln pops up from the corner and busts out his walkie-talkie]

Lincoln: Laney, where are you? [Laney dashes in]

Laney: Right here, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Great, where's Lana? [Lana pops out from the trash can next to him] Oh, good hiding place.

Lana: What are you talking about? Hops and I were just eating lunch. [belches out an apple core]

Hops: [belches out a peanut shell, Laney is disgusted]

Lincoln: Heidi, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Elena, Bloom, Will? Where are you?

They appeared out of the air vents.

Heidi: Here guys.

Lincoln: Let's go!

[They move out and Lana breaks out her locksmith equipment and grabs one of her keys to open the door to Mrs. Johnson's room, but it fails]

Lana: We have a problem. It's a surface mounted deadbolt with a tumbler locking mechanism.

Lincoln: In English, please?

Lana: We'll have to find another way in.

Heidi: I got this. (In her head, Echoing) **METAL STYLE: SKELETON KEY JUTSU!**

Heidi formed her finger into a skeleton key and stuck it into the lock and the door opened.

Lincoln: Wow! That was so clever.

Heidi: Thanks Lincoln. Dad taught me how to use Shinobi Techniques.

Laney: What was that technique?

Heidi: It's called Metal Style: Skeleton Key Jutsu. It's a very handy jutsu. What is does is it turns your finger into metal and shapes your finger into a skeleton key that can pick any lock no matter how well crafted.

Killer Frost: That's really clever.

Elena: It sure is.

[They went into Mrs. Johnson's room]

Lana: [to the frogs in the tank] What's up, frog-ays? We're here to rescue you!

Will: The frogs are so cute! I'm actually a fan of frogs.

Lana: You have great love for frogs Will.

Lincoln: [grabs the tank] Let's go!

[Just then, the doorknob is rattling, meaning Mrs. Johnson is coming.]

Heidi: (Gasp) Mrs. Johnson's coming!

They all gulp in fear. Mrs. Johnson enters the room to find the frogs are gone.

Mrs. Johnson: [gasps] My frogs! [runs to the window] PRINCIPAL HUGGINS! PRINCIPAL HUGGINS! [runs out of the room to tell Principal Huggins and closes the door]

[They all then reveal themselves to have been behind her desk instead of having escaped with the frogs]

Lincoln: Whoa. That open window decoy was brilliant.

Lana: What do you think, this is my first animal rescue?

Elena: That was really clever.

[They then proceed to exit through the window for real]

[They take the frogs to the pond]

Lincoln: Be free, my amphibian friends! Be free!

Bloom: Go for it guys!

[Hops croaks to them to go, but they don't understand]

[Lana dumps them out of the tank]

Lana: Good luck, frog-ays! Have a nice life!

[Just as the frogs begin to enjoy their freedom, a flock of birds circles above them]

Lincoln: Uh, you guys might wanna get moving.

[Some turtles rise from the water, preparing to snack on the frogs]

Lana: Seriously, guys, go!

[Some snakes are eying the amphibian appetizers]

Lincoln: Do you wanna be today's lunch special? MOVE! [They don't budge] Why aren't they moving? [Laney grabs the frogs and puts them back in the tank]

Shrapnel: Why aren't the frogs moving?

Shocker: Maybe we need to put them into the water.

Lana: Lets do it.

They did so and the frogs were stumped as if they never went into the water before.

Heidi: It's not working.

Laney: Maybe, they've never been to the wild before.

Lana: [notices a snake trying to eat one of them] HEY, YOU! NOT COOL! [wrestles the snake and saves the frog] Guys, we can't leave them here.

Shocker: No we can't.

Shrapnel: We have to do something.

Laney: What do we do?

Lincoln: [gathering them up] You're right. We'll take them home till we can think of a better plan.

[A raccoon arrives with a bib, knife and fork]

Lana: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

[The raccoon runs off in fear]

[They get the frogs to Lola and Lana's room]

Lincoln: They'll be safe here. Come on. We gotta go. Lunch hour's almost up.

[Lana puts Hops on her bed]

Lana: Alright, Hops, you and Laney keep an eye on them till we get back.

Heidi: Me and the Redemption Squad will watch them too.

Lana: Okay. Good luck.

* * *

Later Principal Huggins came up to the estate.

Huggins (to himself): Do I really want to barge into Team Loud Phoenix Storm's home? No. But do I really want those frogs back? Yes!

Poromon: Why don't we just put the frogs somewhere else? Like with Batman?

Heidi: That's a great idea.

[Just then, Principal Huggins is pounding at the door]

Principal Huggins: Open up, Loud! Frog inspection!

[Before they open the door, Principal Huggins just barges in]

Principal Huggins: Good afternoon, children.

Beast Boy: Come on in, Mr. H! We've got nothing to hide.

Heidi: Hello Principal Huggins.

Elena: Hi, Mr. Huggins! How can we help you today?

Principal Huggins: Hello Heidi. Garfield. Elena. [looks around the living room] Well, I don't see any frogs here. I guess I'll just be on my way. [Lincoln and Lana smile at each other relieved] NOT! [Laney walks up to him]

Laney: Don't be too hasty, Mr... um.

Principal Huggins: Huggins.

Laney: Yes, Huggins. You're our guest here. [pushes Huggins to the living room] Please, allow us to make you right at home. [Huggins stops her]

Principal Huggins: I'll make myself at home, thank you. [As he continues his inspection, Lincoln and Lana notice some frogs nearby while he's not looking. Lincoln yelps in panic and grabs his principal's coat]

Lincoln: Let me take your coat. [tosses it over the frogs out of Huggins' view]

Principal Huggins: [sarcastically] Yes, just put that down anywhere, why don't you?

Killer Frost: Please don't use sarcasm around us.

[He checks under a sofa cushion which has some gross content beneath and under the sofa itself. Lana then spots a frog by the window behind the TV and closes the curtain]

Lana: Uh...I didn't want the glare to hurt your eyeballs, sir.

[Some glass shatters off in the distance]

Principal Huggins: What was that?

Laney: Uh, I got it! [she Lana and Lincoln run off to the kitchen]

[The noise came from the kitchen as the three pick them up and put them in the fridge then Laney hides one in her scarf. They forgot one and Lana grabs it before Huggins enters]

Principal Huggins: You three seem a bit nervous.

Laney: Nervous? Us? No no.

Heidi: I'm never nervous.

Lana: [muffled with the frog in her mouth] Not at all!

[A fly comes whizzing by and the frog grabs it with its tongue]

Lana: [playing it off] Mmm. Protein. [chuckles]

Heidi: Yuck.

Laney: [chuckles along] Yeah, she's always likes to eat bugs. It's her thing. [The frog inside Laney's scarf then croaked, Huggins then glared at Laney]

Principal Huggins: Did I just hear a croak?

Laney: Uhm... [tugs her scarf] My throat's feeling kind of froggy. Um, not that there's acutually frog in my throat- Dah! I mean, it's just an expression... [Laney nervously smiles. Huggins looks in the pantry and the oven, and just as he's about to check the fridge, Lincoln squirts him with a hose connected to the sink]

Lincoln: Sorry, sir. You had some schmutz on you. Here, let me get you a towel. [rubs Huggins' face]

[While he can't see, Lana spits the frog out and tosses it onto the ceiling]

Principal Huggins: [ceases Lincoln's rubbing] Stop it! [hears a thud from the distance] Hmm...maybe I'll go check UPSTAIRS!

[They go upstairs and one frog is on the inside of the wall before Lisa and Lily's room. A fly comes by and the frog catches it while hitting Huggins' face in the process. Lincoln grabs it and hides it behind his back before Huggins notices]

Lincoln: [with some viscous substance on his finger] Wet willie! Uh...just trying to lighten the mood.

[They go to the door to Lucy and Lynn's rooms]

Principal Huggins: What's this room?

Lincoln: That's Lynn's bedroom. She's a sports athlete.

Principal Huggins opens her door and he saw Lynn's stadium gym.

Principal Huggins: Wow! Lynn's room is huge.

Lincoln: That's Lynn for you. She lives in a huge stadium.

They left and came up to Lucy's door.

Principal Huggins: What's this room?

Heidi: That's Lucy's room. But she can be very spooky.

Principal Huggins opened the door and out came a huge swarm of bats and he screamed in fright!

Principal Huggins: That room looks clear. [pulls himself together and goes to the door to the nursery] What's this room?

Laney: That's our nursery. Carol is in there feeding her daughters. They were born 4 days ago.

Principal Huggins: Aw. I'm so happy for her. Better not disturb her.

He came up to Lori's room.

Principal Huggins: What's this room?

Elena: That's Lori's room and our briefing room. But we can't go in there without permission. She has an intense security system.

Principal Huggins: I'll take my chances. [grabs the doorknob which sends an electric shock to his entire body; brushes himself off] Well, upstairs looks clear. I need to use your restroom.

Laney showed him the restroom.

Will (she and Shocker are about to leave): It's been nice knowing you, Mr. Huggins.

Principal Huggins: Where are you two going?

Shocker: We're going to Dairy Queen. We are not going to be in the same room as a pissed off Jared!

Principal Huggins: I'll be fine.

Heidi: Oh no.

He went in and then the sounds of ferocious fighting and screaming were heard as Jared was pulverizing Principal Huggins in a brutal manner.

Lana: Oh man!

Principal Huggins came out and he looked mangled and mauled.

Jared: Never disturb my privacy time!

Heidi: Sorry dad.

Jared: Oh was he with you Heidi? I'm sorry, I didn't know. But don't do it again.

Heidi: It's all right.

Poison Ivy (blows Pheremone Dust onto Huggins): Now, Huggins. Why don't you give this whole frog thing a rest and take a long nap at your house?

Principal Huggins: Good idea. Thank you.

He left.

Heidi: That was a close one. I got an idea. Lets show them all about how great frogs are outside rather on the inside.

Laney: That's a great idea.

Lincoln: Hops! You beautiful, green, warty genius! Up high, buddy.

[Hops gives Lincoln a high tongue]

* * *

The next day at school.

Principal Huggins is now watching the film and has been moved the way Lincoln has.

Principal Huggins: [crying] That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!

[He and Mrs. Johnson are both crying]

Mrs. Johnson: [in tears] Don't hog it, Huggins! I wanna watch it again! [takes the projector and watches the film again]

Lincoln: See? Frogs are way cooler on the outside.

Heidi: They sure are.

Killer Frost: I would never do something like that to frogs.

Principal Huggins: There is no way we're dissecting them. But what are we going to do with all these frogs?

Lincoln: I'm glad you asked.

[Some time later, the frogs now have their own little paradise in the tank]

Lana: We call it the Frog-ay Fortress.

Me and Nico arrived.

Me: Wow! That is an awesome habitat.

Nico: It sure is. This habitat has been successfully built for this city.

Laney: Oh yeah.

Me: You see Principal Huggins, I don't like dissecting frogs either. But please don't give Lincoln a bad grade for trying to help the frogs. He, Laney and Lana didn't want to see them die because of it.

Principal Huggins: Ah you're right J.D. Lincoln will get an A+ for his deeds. I'll let them off with a warning.

Me: Next time we'll do a petition for the school instead of acting out.

Principal Huggins: That's the wise approach J.D.

Me: Oh yeah. Here's our latest comic hot off the presses.

I gave Principal Huggins our latest comic: Ace Savvy and the Wrath of the Blackjack Pirates.

Principal Huggins: Oh wow! Thanks J.D.

Killer Frost: (To the Viewers) When it comes to all animals, Lana has a good heart and will do whatever it takes to protect them.

Me: You got that right Louise.

[The kids all gather to observe with fascination]

Female Student: Um, what are those two frogs doing?

Mrs. Johnson: [exclaims in shock and covers the tank with the map of the United States] CLASS DISMISSED!

[Lincoln, Laney and Lana are walking home after school. Later, they walk by Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet, come back to it and see a poster advertising a new dish added to their menu]

NEW! ROASTED DUCK ENCHILADAS

Lincoln and Lana: Tonight's special: roasted duck enchiladas?! [Lana and Lincoln look at each other]

Laney: [To the viewers] Well, here we go again.

[The three are seen running off with the restaurant's entire shipment of ducks, trying to set them free and going through their animal saving episode once again]

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Another Fanfiction Complete. I've been wanting to do the episode Frog Wild for a while but I didn't know how to set it all up. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	716. Never Mess With Voodoo Magic

It starts with us in the Living Room. We were watching one of my favorite movies: The Princess and The Frog from 2009. It took place in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1926. And it was about a girl named Tiana who became an aspiring chef at a great restaurant. But the evil Voodoo witch-doctor, Doctor Facilier plans to take over all of New Orleans with his voodoo magic by turning Prince Naveen of Maldonia into a frog and giving his blood to the Voodoo Spirits. The Voodoo spirits give him a talisman in the shape of Naveen with which he intends to use to have Lawrence marry Charlotte so he can kill her and get his fortune. We saw the movie and how great it was. When it was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome!

Lori: It literally was a great movie.

Lucy: But that Dr. Facilier was playing with forces no one should ever know about.

Brittney: You got that right Lucy. But if we do face Facilier, and I have a feeling we will, we will be ready for him.

Maggie: We will.

Then the doorbell rang and Spiderman got the door. It was Robbie Robertson of the Daily Bugle.

Spiderman: Great to see you again, Robbie!

Robbie: Same here, Peter. The Bugle hasn't been the same without you.

Me: Hey Robbie. How have you been?

Robbie: I've been doing great J.D.

Me: That's good.

Robbie: I can't tell you how happy I am that Jonah's in prison now. I never liked working for that man, especially since he hired Scorpion to kill Peter.

Rhino: FYI, I was planning to kill Gargan by ripping him in half before Leni sliced his head off.

Leni: Sorry, Rhino. I didn't know you wanted to kill him yourself.

Rhino: Aw it's all right Leni.

Lisa then came down and she had a black fingerless glove with her.

Lisa: Everyone, I just completed my latest invention that can kill Anti-Fairies!

Me: Lets see Lisa.

Lisa: I present to you the Death Gauntlet. It is infused with the acidic properties of J.D.'s poisonous blood that is powerful to kill the Anti-Fairies on contact with just one punch.

Me: Wicked cool!

Lisa: Care to have the honor of testing it 2nd Elder Brother?

Me: Sure Lisa.

I put on the Death Gauntlet and it was a stylish glove and it fit my right hand perfectly.

Laney and Jared brought down Anti-Wanda and Anti-Jorgen.

Me: Okay. Here we go.

Anti-Wanda: (Southern Stupid Accent) Y'all won't be able to think straight.

Me: Put a sock in it you southern fried idiot!

Lisa: The Gauntlet also has many more functions than just a punch.

Me: Oh. Lets see here.

I pressed a button and a large scythe blade claw appeared from my index finger knuckle.

Me: Oh sweet! I've always wanted to try this. (Imitating Thrax) **Careful. I'm contagious.**

I stabbed Anti-Wanda in the shoulder and she started heating up. Then she screamed in pain as she bursted into black fire and was vaporized in an instant. Her energy signal disappeared completely. She was dead.

Me: Oh wow! That was awesome!

Lincoln: You watched Osmosis Jones didn't you J.D.?

Me: I sure did Lincoln.

Nico: Anti-Wanda you have failed this world.

We laughed.

Then the alarm went off and we went to the computer. There was a supernatural disturbance in New Orleans, Louisiana.

Me: Looks like we have trouble in New Orleans, Louisiana. We better head over there and see what's going on. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

Brittney: This looks like a job for the Goths of Darkness.

Haiku: We're ready Brittney.

Maggie: Lets do this.

Brittney whistled and their horses arrived.

They got on.

Brittney: Lets ride. Hyah!

Then we were off to New Orleans, Louisiana.

(The Night Begins to Shine by B.E.R. plays)

* * *

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

* * *

We arrived in New Orleans, Louisiana.

Me: New Orleans, Louisiana. Home of Creole food and 301 years worth of history.

Lincoln: I forgot how magnificent it is.

Linka: Me too.

We walked around the city.

Me: Not only that but the darkest day here was when Hurricane Katrina ravaged New Orleans in 2005. That was awful.

Olivia: I can't believe that happened.

We were over at the restaurant of Tiana: Tiana's Palace.

Me: Wow! What a beautiful restaurant.

Lori: I would literally love to come here to eat.

Leni: It sure is totes amazing.

Me: I would love to eat here too.

We went in. And then we saw Princess Tiana. She was a beautiful woman.

Tiana: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's truly an honor to meet you all and welcome to Tiana's Place.

Me: It's an honor to meet you Tiana.

Maria: It's so nice to meet the non-corrupted you, Tiana.

Tiana: Non-Corrupted me? What are you talking about?

Me: It's a very ugly and very complicated story. And it centers around you and the man we're going to kill: Facilier the Witch-Doctor.

After the shadows captured Naveen and returned him to Facilier, Facilier didn't want to take anymore chances of losing him again so during the Mardi Gras parade he asks his friends on the other side to remove Naveen's soul and place it in his talisman. With a soul as it's fuel, the talisman no longer needed to be constantly filled with Naveen's blood but doing so meant certain death for Naveen. Ray saw this horrible act with his own eyes but knew that there might be hope to save Naveen if they got the talisman to Mama Odie. Ray swiftly stole the talisman from Facilier and flew as fast as he could to Tiana who had run away to the graveyard, having thought that Naveen was marrying Charlotte. Ray finally reached her but wasn't fast enough to out run the shadows. Tiana tried to help Ray but the shadows overpowered them both. During all of the confusion and scrambling, Tiana managed to get a hold of the talisman. Ray tried to tell her that it contained Naveen's soul, but he was killed by the shadows before he could. Facilier walked out from amongst the shadows and approached Tiana. He offered her her restaurant if she gave him the talisman back. Tiana refused and threw the talisman on the ground, smashing it, unaware of its contents. Facilier cringed as Naveen's soul escaped the talisman and began to circle Tiana and eventually went in to her. Tiana dropped to ground. The shadows began to circle Facilier preparing to pounce but then stopped. They began to slither towards Tiana and surround her. Tiana regained consciousness just as the shadows went into her body and let out a blood curdling scream. Facilier stepped back as her body began to change and mutate. It appeared as if she was returning to normal but her human features still retained an amphibian-esque quality to them. She stood up and looked at Facilier. The shadows in her body could be seen wriggling around under her skin. "You!" she said as she pointed at Facilier. "You killed him!" Facilier backed up. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said hesitantly. "Naveen's soul told me what you did, and you will pay!" she said as she started to walk towards Facilier. He backed up against a grave and once again tried pleading with her. She raised her hand to Facilier "There is no future for you." Suddenly, a group of shadows burst from Tiana and rushed towards him...

Tiana was horrified.

Tiana: I would never do the things that my alternate counterpart did!

Gale: If we stop Facilier, those things won't have to happen.

Me: That's right. Facilier is working with dangerous forces no one should ever know about.

Brittney: That's right. Voodoo magic is an extremely dangerous force and it's a force no mere mortal can ever fathom.

Laney: That's right. I heard that Voodoo Magic is a very dangerous thing. If in the wrong hands, it can destroy everything. It's power is that terrifying.

Brittney: That's right. He's playing with dangerous forces. I've studied dark magic and mastered all forms of Satanic magic. That's why I'm called the Empress of Darkness. But we have to stop Facilier or he will become a greater danger than anything we had ever faced.

Me: That's right. Tiana, will you help us and rid the world of him once and for all?

Tiana: I would be more than honored. Lets do it.

Me: Great. Lets go.

We went into the Cemetery and we were looking for him.

Me: Stay alert. He could be anywhere.

A storm was building overhead and lightning was striking everywhere.

Lincoln: It sure is getting creepy out here.

J.D. 2: I sense a Shen Gong Wu.

Me: Which one is it?

J.D. 2: It's the Shard of Lightning. It enables the user to travel as fast as the speed of light.

Me: Wow! That's a fast one and it sounds very handy.

J.D. 2: It sure is. But it's power only lasts a short time. It lasts as long as a flash of lightning.

Me: That's about 1/1000th of a second or 220,000,000 miles per hour. 30% the speed of light.

J.D. 2: That's right. I'll lead you to it.

A red laser beam shot out of the E symbol in the middle of my forehead and it lead us to it. We found it in a mausoleum.

Me: There it is.

The Shard of Lightning had a sword hilt that had a globe wrapped in 3 rings.

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) The Shard of Lightning.

I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

Then we heard something snap.

Me: What was that?

We went out of the mausoleum and looked around. Then a wave of shadow appeared and we dodged it. We got up and we saw our old enemy SHADE, back from the dead!

The Shade was a common thief who could manipulate the shadows with his cane. He fought both incarnations of the Flash, Jay Garrick and Barry Allen.

The Shade was later a member of an incarnation of the Wizard's Injustice Society, Injustice Unlimited. They overcame the security at the International Trade Conference in Calgary, Canada — namely Infinity, Inc. and a contingent of the Global Guardians — and forced the heroes to help in some mayhem. The Shade took Fury to Athens and, with her help, stole a piece of the Altar of Erebus from within the Hill of Ares (the Areopagus). After a brief brush with the Olympian the Shade and Fury returned to Calgary, the Shade to share in the stolen wealth being gathered by the Wizard. But the plan went haywire when Hourman revived and freed himself, as well as when Solomon Grundy was brought in from the Arctic Circle. It was the Green Flame who incapacitated the Shade, and after the confusion he was taken into custody by Canadian law enforcement. Later the Shade literally kidnapped the city of Keystone City (including the Flash (Jay Garrick) and the city's entire population) into a parallel dimension where he kept his prisoners in suspended animation for nearly thirty years, before Garrick's successor Barry Allen rescued his namesake and the city from the Shade's clutches.

After the events of Zero Hour, the universe was substantially altered as a result of Hal Jordan's plan to recreate the universe. The Shade was one of the individuals most affected by Zero Hour, as the time and space warping nature of Jordan's scheme changed the Shade's personal timeline and indeed his very being. No longer a generic villain with a magical cane, The Shade was now the morally ambiguous English gentleman turned immortal named "Richard Swift". Shade's powers were retconned as being internal and not based from his cane. Able to tap into a horrific alternate dimension of shadows, which he could manipulate and shape into whatever form he wanted similar to. A man of wealth, Shade traveled within the literary circles of the Victorian Era England, befriending author Charles Dickens and Oscar Wilde.

As time passed, Swift began using aliases for himself such as "Mr. Black", and went by "Shade" to those he was on good terms with. He also developed enemies, such as the mysterious dwarf Simon Culp, who like Shade was immortal and had the same darkness energy powers as Shade. Other enemies included the murderously corrupt Ludlow family, who Shade had all but wiped out when the family manipulated Shade in order to murder him for sport, with the surviving generations of the family vowing revenge on the Shade.

The Shade kept a lengthy journal and eventually fell in love with United States east-coast city of Opal City. Setting up residence in Opal City, Shade befriended Opal City's sheriff, Brian Savage (the Scalphunter) and slowly amassed a small personal fortune, while also moonlighting as a hired killer.

The Shade fled back to England during the early days of World War II, to aide the Allies in fighting the Nazis. While on patrol with the British hero Captain X, Shade was ambushed by Culp when a bomb fell from a German fighter plane onto the two men. To survive, Culp was forced to seek shelter by literally merging with an unknowing Shade.

When the age of costumed heroes began and unknowingly influenced by the malevolent Culp, Swift decided to give himself the name "The Shade" (added a 'the' to his nickname) in 1942. Downplaying his formidable shadow powers, Shade committed crimes in various cities, most notably Keystone City, where he found himself a nemesis in the form of the Flash, Jay Garrick. The Shade would privately refer to his battles as "the joust", which he engaged in for the simple thrill of combat with another super-powered combatant.

Despite his turn to super-villainy though, Opal City remained untouched by Shade as the villain considered the city he lived in off-limits. Indeed, The Shade has been known to be protective of Opal City, to the point of using his powers to kill any criminals who attempt to commit crimes in the city. The Shade even would engage in the occasional super-hero battle, saving Howard Hughes from the villainous Johnny Sorrow. However, Culp slowly began to fight Shade to gain dominance of Shade's body, culminating in the Shade believing that Culp was alive and plotting against him and ultimately to him and Dr. Fate teaming up to find Culp, never knowing that the villain he was seeking was inside his stomach. Shade would later team up with the Mist to murder the retired super-hero Invisible Hood, though it is unknown if Culp was responsible for this act of murder.

Jack Knight became the new Starman after the death of his brother David and united with Shade to save Opal City from the Mist and his family's reign of terror that threatened to destroy the city Shade had made into his home. Having returned to the United States and effectively retired since the Injustice Unlimited fiasco, Shade took an interest in Jack Knight and offered to mentor the man who helped save Opal City from the Mist. Jack would be privy to the Shade's diaries, learning much of his life and new backstory as well as his opinions on the various men who used the Starman moniker. Though many in Opal were distrustful of the Shade, he slowly won the trust of many in the city though Culp, furious at how the Shade had rejected evil, finally assumed full control over Shade's body. Gathering an army of villains who Jack Knight had battled over the course of his heroic career, Culp (in Shade's body) cast a spell that allowed him to trap everyone inside Opal City using the shadow powers he possessed and began to destroy the entire city before Starman and the Shade (who ultimately expelled Culp from his body) opposed him. Ironically it would be the Shade's former ally the Mist who would kill Culp, as Mist sold his soul to Neron to restore his mind (nearly gone due to Alzheimer's Disease) in exchange for his killing the Shade. However, Ted Knight would sacrifice his life to save Shade and Opal City from Mist's final rampage.

The Shade learned about Prometheus' conspiracy in ordering a series of attacks on various superheros and informing this news to his old rival Jay Garrick. He then accompanies Garrick to the Justice League Watchtower to warn the other heroes, but arrived too late to find Prometheus already there. After Garrick was incapacitated by Prometheus, Shade was able to hold off the villain (as he is technically not a "hero", meaning Prometheus has no file on how to stop him), and ultimately ends up stopping Donna Troy from killing the supervillain after he has been beaten into submission. However, Shade later creates a portal that gives Green Arrow access to Prometheus' otherdimensional lair, where the archer kills Prometheus in revenge for Star City, the dismemberment of his former protege Red Arrow, and the death of Red Arrow's daughter.

During the Blackest Night, Shade was in a relationship with Hope O'Dare, and claims that he is in love with her.. After a night of sex, Shade and Hope are confronted by David Knight, reanimated as a Black Lantern. David rips out Shade's heart, but, due to his powers, he survives, unable to be killed and resisting the call of a black ring that seeks to turn him into another undead. After David threatened to kill Hope and later his brother Jack, an enraged Shade used his powers to trap the Black Lantern within the Shadowlands after decrying the Lantern as a mockery and a fake, saying he has "no light of his own", and uses his own heart as a channel to bind and banish him. Afterwards, Hope admits that she loves Shade as well, and the two lovers depart from the scene of the battle. Possible futures In one possible future, The Shade's became the protector of a utopian planet several thousand years into the future; in which he still enjoys telling tales of his past.

Me: Richard Swift A.K.A. The Shade!

Shade: Missed me, Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Brittney: But Jason and I killed you!

Shade: And Facilier brought me back. And he gave me a few upgrades so I can kill you all so easily!

Me: Too bad you won't live long enough to use them!

Nico: Richard Swift the Shade, you have failed this world!

Shade fired a blast of energy from his cane at Brittney, but she avoided it.

Shade: Like it? It was one of the upgrades I told you about.

Brittney: Ok. Now it's time to take you seriously!

Brittney punched him in the face and Lucy kicked him in the stomach.

I wrapped him in vines.

Nico: You know what, Shade? I have a better idea then killing you.

Shade: What would that be?

Nico: Throwing you in the Yin Yang Universe forever using the Yin Yo-Yo!

Nico used the Yin Yo-Yo and it opened a portal to the Yin-Yang Dimension.

Me: Give my regards to King Tut, Asshole!

Me and Nico threw him in and closed the portal. Trapping him there for all eternity.

We then saw Facilier come out.

Facilier is a voodoo witch doctor who often uses magic and trickery on the street to con customers out of their money, and also has a shadow that moves independently and interacts with him. Facilier is first seen striking a deal with a bald man who wishes to grow hair on the busy streets of New Orleans. So Facilier makes it so by having the man's hair grows over his entire body, frightening both civilians and the man himself, while amusing Facilier to the highest degree. However, Facilier's joy is short-lived as he witnesses Eli "Big Daddy" LaBouff, the richest man in New Orleans, gives a huge amount of cash to the newspaper boy after receiving the newspaper. The envious Facilier and his shadow look in disgust, knowing there must be a way to make themselves just as wealthy as Mr. LaBouff.

Later on, Facilier goes to a café where he overhears the waitress Tiana and Big Daddy's daughter Charlotte talking about Prince Naveen of Maldonia coming to town due to marry the latter. Facilier gets an idea from the information heard and an evil plan begins to form.

Once Prince Naveen and his overworked valet Lawrence arrive, Facilier invites the two to his Voodoo Emporium, using his charming words that he was responsible for transforming Prince Naveen into a frog, after Facilier captures some of the prince's blood in a voodoo talisman, and eventually then gives the talisman, which allows the wearer to assume the appearance of the person whose blood is stored within it, to the traitorous Lawrence. Believing that the only true power in the world is money rather than magic, Facilier plans to have Lawrence pose as Naveen and marry Charlotte LaBouff, the daughter of the extremely wealthy Big Daddy LaBouff; he would then kill Big Daddy and split his fortune between himself and Lawrence (while secretly giving himself the larger sum).

Facilier imprisons Naveen, due to the fact that the blood level in the talisman needs to be constantly refilled each time Lawrence poses as the prince. However, Naveen escapes, and Facilier is forced to make a deal with voodoo spirits to find and recapture Naveen in exchange for the souls of all of the people in New Orleans after he receives his fortune. Later, the voodoo spirits capture Naveen while he is with Tiana (who is also in frog form) and return him to Facilier, who locks him up and prepares to go through with his plans.

Amidst the events, Facilier hides in the shadows waiting for the moment to kill Big Daddy with a voodoo doll just as Lawrence is about to marry Charlotte. However, Naveen's firefly friend Ray manages to save him and they stop the wedding just in time, retrieving the talisman in the process. Facilier and the spirits chase after them, and Ray hands Tiana the talisman before being fatally squashed by Facilier.

As Tiana threatens to destroy the talisman, Facilier quickly returns her to her human form and plays on her emotions. He shows the girl her dream restaurant, he compliments her dreams and promises to make it a reality in an attempt to persuade her to give his talisman back to him. He shows her every hard work she has endured and doubt from others that she has experienced for years, which somewhat causes her to become vulnerable. When he shows her late father in struggling times, she becomes depressed and nearly gives him back his talisman. However, she regains her will and attempts to destroy the talisman anyway, but Facilier's shadow catches it in time and hands it back to its master.

Reclaiming his talisman, Facilier then sinisterly laughs as he transforms Tiana back into a frog before using his staff to pin her down. He tells her that she should have agreed before telling she will spend the rest of her life as a frog but this leads to his undoing.

Using her tongue, Tiana takes the talisman back again and smashes it on the ground. With his amulet destroyed, he loses any means by which he can pay back his debt, as he becomes horrified while holding its broken pieces as Tiana hides just as Facilier's former spirit allies appear.

He greets them jovially before they sing his song "Are you ready?", as he frantically pleas to them for more time, stating he still had Naveen held captive as well having him in stuck in frog form. Despite telling them the truth, his pleas are ignored and as punishment for his failure, his soul is claimed by the Loa as payment. Facilier screams that he will pay them back before he is dragged, terrified, into their world.

Presumably, Doctor Facilier dies or is sent to an eternity in the other realm when the last glimpse of his face with his horrified expression was captured on a gravestone after to confirmed his demise.

Me: Dr. Facilier. So we meet at last.

Maria: Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right now!

Facilier (hatching a plan in his mind): Well, what if I simply pledge my allegiance to you?

Nico (amused): This should be good.

Facilier (bows): Almighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm, I, Dr Facilier, the Shadow Man, pledge to you, my undying fidelity. (tries to stab me with his Cane but he grabbed it)

Nico: Undying? That was a poor choice of words.

Me: You think we were that gullible for your tricks? We may be warriors but we're not that naive. Now prepare to die.

Nico: Dr. Facilier, you have failed this city!

Me: (Spanish Accent) My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.

Lincoln: Wrong movie J.D.

Me: I know. I just like saying that.

We went at Facilier and I kicked him in the face.

Brittney: Time for some special forces.

(Escaflowne Intro Theme of Fox Kids Plays)

Brittney had a special ring on her right middle finger. It was a purple black ring with a crescent moon and a black gem in the moon and it had ancient Enochian writing around it. She held it up to the sky.

Brittney: Angels of the Twilight Night, ARISE!

A massive pillar of light and darkness enveloped around her and exploded high into the sky and a portal appeared above us and we saw 6 figures appear. It was Rinoa Heartilly, Yuna, Rikku, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie and Kairi. Rinoa had angel wings that were as white as the purest light.

Sora: Tifa, Rikku, Yuna, Yuffie!

Yuffie: Sora! It's great to see you again.

Sora: Same here Yuffie.

Tifa: Hey Sora. It's great to see you.

Sora: Same here Tifa.

Rinoa: So you are the famous Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rinoa Heartilly.

Sora: Pleasure to meet you.

Brittney: We can catch up later. We have a voodoo sorcerer to kill. Lets get him!

(Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation plays)

We all went at Facilier. I punched him in the stomach and fired a powerful blast of energy at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOMM!

Tiana punched him in the face and stomach and punched him in the chest and kicked him in the face and Nico fired a powerful blast of fire energy at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Rinoa unsheathed her gunblade called the Vanishing Star and she slashed him and cut his face with it and fired a powerful blast from it and it hit Facilier and exploded.

KRABOOOOMMM!

Rinoa threw her Silenced Tear disk and it hit Facilier and it exploded into a massive burst of light. Tifa fired blasts of fire with her Materia magic and they hit Facilier and exploded and he was on fire.

Lucy fired a powerful blast of dark lightning and it electrocuted him and burned him and Haiku and Maggie fired powerful blasts of black fire and burned him all over the place. Yuna fired blasts from her Tiny Bee Pistols at a rapid fire pace and they pumped him full of lead and Kairi kicked Facilier in the face and fired a powerful laser blast from her Keyblade. It hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Yuffie energized one of her ninja stars and it became a huge energy star and she threw it and it slashed Facilier all over the place with extreme ferocity.

Lori called one of her spears and she formed a massive tornado and it sucked in Facilier and Rinoa lifted up four humongous pillars of stone and Rikku, Tifa, Yuna, and Yuffie got on them and Rinoa threw them into the tornado they went into it. Rinoa and Kairi flew into the tornado and they all slashed and blasted Facilier at a merciless and ferocious level. We fired energy blasts and powerful attacks at him. Shannon fired a powerful spell that stripped him of his powers. Olga fired a powerful blast of black lightning at Facilier and it electrocuted him badly. Alicia fired a powerful spell at him and it destroyed his shadow that made him what he is known for. Lana bit Facilier in the nose and punched him in the face and knocked some of his teeth out. Hops stuck his tongue out and it slapped him all over the place.

When the tornado subsided Facilier crashed into the ground and the Angels of the Twilight Night landed.

Me: Time to finish this guy off forever. Combo time!

Chase (G1): You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the back foiler and it enabled him to get jet wings and rocket boosters that enabled him to fly at 5,500 miles per hour.

Gwen T.: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it enhanced her Anodite powers 100-fold and it gave her the ability to fire powerful blasts of energy that can obliterate a whole skyscraper.

Chase (G1) and Gwen T.: HYPERSONIC ENERGY SLAUGHTERSTORM!

Chase flew around faster than a bullet fired from gun and Gwen fired powerful energy blasts and they all hit Facilier and exploded all over the place.

Slugslinger: Our turn Rhino! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back booster and it enhanced his Caliburst Targetmaster gun and his speed to 75,000 miles per hour and he also can fire 50,000 rounds per minute.

Rhino: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and turned his horn into Cybertron Backstop's horn sword and it enhanced his strength 1,000-fold.

Slugslinger and Rhino: SUPERSONIC SLASHSTORM STAMPEDE!

Their speed and strength completely overwhelmed Facilier!

Me: Now it's Final Smash time!

Gale: I'll go first! NIGHTSHADE ACID MIST!

Gale fired a powerful blast of black mist and it burned Facilier badly.

Tiana: Time for some serious pain! FROG BOMB RAINSTORM!

Tiana rained numerous frogs onto Facilier and they exploded.

Facilier was badly beaten.

Tiana grabbed his talisman and shattered it.

Facilier: (Panics) No! NO!

Music and chanting was heard and spirits flew around us.

Facilier: How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!

3 spirits appeared.

Facilier: Friends!

Spirits: Are you ready?

Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!

Spirits: Are you ready?

Facilier: This is just a minor setback in a major operation! As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business!

A grave turned into a huge voodoo spirit and it grabbed him by the legs with his tongue.

Facilier: No! No, please, no!

Lana: What's happening?

Me: The Voodoo magic Facilier used requires payment. Without his talisman he cannot serve them anymore. And now he must pay the ultimate debt to them: His life.

Facilier: Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!

Me: Prepare to meet Kali in Hell!

He was sent into the underworld and the spirits mouth closed and on a gravestone was Facilier's face. He was dead.

Me: Yippee-kay-yay motherfucker.

Nicole: It'll be a miracle if Facilier's spirit survives what the shadow demons have planned for him.

And his spirit did survive and it appeared and Nicole sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Tiana: (To the viewers) Facilier sure got what was coming to him. Never mess with forces no one she ever understand.

Brittney: You said it Tiana.

Nico also caught a Lairon and a Meditite. We went home and Tiana moved her restaurant to Michigan.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Princess and the Frog from 2009 was an awesome movie. I never saw the movie myself but it was an awesome movie and Anika Noni Rose, Bruno Campos, Michael-Leon Wooley, Keith David, Jim Cummings, John Goodman and many stars were in that movie and they all did a great job in that movie! I got the lines for the kills from the box office bomb Osmosis Jones, Stargate, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Die Hard 2. I also got the idea for Rinoa and the Angels of the Twilight Night appearing from Dead Fantasy and my books I write at home. Those were awesome movies! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	717. Race Through the Mariana Trench

It starts at the prison in Oregon. We were there to get Mr. Smithers out of prison and reduce his sentence to community service.

Ben just punched Smithers in the face.

POW!

Smithers (groans as he gets up): Okay, I had that one coming.

Ben: Bart, Homer, and Lisa told us that you rebelled against Burns on more then one occasion. So I'm willing to be lenient on you because of that. But, that was mainly for attemping to kill J.D. almost 2 years ago.

Smithers: I know, I know. Look, I get it now. I was selfish and stupid, I was thinking more about what would happen to me if I rebelled against Burns that I didn't even consider thinking about what would happen to Burns' victims. I know that that's no excuse for what I did.

Ben (sighs): You keep complaining about us not being fair to you and the other people that we threw in jail. Well, all the evil deeds of bad guys like your former boss, Xehanort, Electro, X.A.N.A., Evil Stewie, Hydro Man, and Bane are the reason why we're harsh on you and some of our other villains that are in our prisons. Remember, Homer, Lisa, and Bart were there in Springfield too and they wouldn't let anything happen to you, if you had left Burns. The grown ups that were corrupt would've faced justice even before we came to Springfield.

Me: That is true.

Ben (to Smithers): You heard about our deeds even before we came to Springfield. Do you honestly believe we wouldn't have been able to protect you from an old man like Burns? Me, J.D., Lincoln, and Ash would have done something to get Burns off your back. And as for the beating J.D. gave you, remember, he also gave you a chance to stand down. So don't blame us for that.

Smithers (in shame): I know that there aren't many excuses for what I did but all I can say is that I'm sorry.

Ben (you're about to speak): Sorry doesn't cut it. Not this time.

Smithers: I get it, I messed up again. So, what happens now?

Ben: You get community service. And all I have to say is that I wish you had trusted me and J.D. more and told us about Burns and the corruption of Springfield.

Smithers: All I can say is I'm sorry for everything that has happened in Springfield because of Burns.

Ben: So am I. If we've ever done anything that would make you try to kill us when you first saw us, I'm sorry for that. But you're still getting community service. Because right now, I can't trust you since you didn't trust us enough to let us help you with Burns treating you like a slave.

Smithers: I understand.

We got Smithers out of the prison and we gave him 5,000 hours of community service at our estate working in our garden. Which is 2 and a half years.

Later we were playing board games, watching TV, playing card games and reading books. Then our doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and answered it. It was Bobbie Fletcher.

Me: Bobbie Fletcher.

Bobbie: Hey J.D. I came to tell you that a new race is on.

Me: Sweet! I hope it's as good as the cave and space races we participated in.

Bobbie: Oh it is. It's gonna be going through the deepest place in the world: The Mariana Trench.

I was shocked and surprised.

Me: The Mariana Trench!? That sounds like an incredible challenge.

Bobbie: Oh it is. And the race is later this week.

Me: Oh you know we'll be there Bobbie. We're always up for a challenge.

Bobbie: Great. [Hands me a map] The race is Saturday and it starts at an underwater base 20 miles away from the trench.

Me: Got it. Thanks Bobbie.

Bobbie: See you all and Lana there.

Me: Will do.

I went back in to tell everyone.

Me: Hey guys. We have another race.

Nico: Cool! Where is it being held?

Me: The Mariana Trench.

Everyone gasped.

Vince: But that is impossible! No one has ever even come close to surviving at that depth.

Me: I know. With 16,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch at every corner, 36,201 feet deep and pitch black darkness all around, it's completely impossible. But it's gonna be a helluva challenge to race in. We can modify our roadsters to drive in that water pressure and at that depth.

Lisa: I agree 2nd Elder Brother. You may be onto something there. If James Cameron can go down in a submersible at that extreme water pressure then we can do the same as well with the right materials and the right components.

Lincoln: Lisa this place is over 6 and a half miles deep. It'll take a miracle to survive at that depth.

Laney: Yeah. It's almost completely inhospitable at that depth. We would have to build our roadsters into those of the Challenger Deep.

Me: It sounds like an impossible task. But we managed to defy the impossible numerous times before. So what do you say guys. Shall we do so again?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets do it then guys!

We got to work on our roadsters and modified them and gave them the ability to transform into miniature nuclear powered submarines. They looked like miniature versions of a Typhoon-Class submarine. When they were done we were off to the Mariana Trench. We arrived at the entrance to the base at what looked like an oil platform. We were so excited. We could see the Mariana Trench from the base. It looked like an enormous canyon that was pitch black. It was 1,580 miles long, 43 miles wide and 36,201 feet deep. With pitch black darkness and 16,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch at every corner.

Lincoln: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: It sure is buddy. We never raced underwater before. This is gonna be a first for all of us.

Luna: It sure is dude.

Sam S.L.: I can't believe we're about to attempt something like this.

Luna: This is gonna be sweet love.

Ash: This is gonna be awesome!

Mallow: Thanks for inviting us to watch Ash.

Ash: You're welcome Mallow.

Lillie: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lana (Pokemon): I can't wait to see who wins. I hope Luna and Sam both win.

Kiawe: That would be something.

Sophocles: It's gonna be awesome.

The race was about ready to start.

Maria: I always wanted to ride in a submarine!

Horsea: Can I ride in your submarine, Maria?

Maria: Sure Horsea.

Horsea hopped in.

Lori J.: Good luck guys.

Me: Not that we'll need it but thanks Lori.

Override: It's a shame I'm not fit to deal with water. But that's okay. There's always next time.

Lori J.: Yeah.

Billy Natson then came.

Billy N.: And welcome to another one of most exciting days in racing history. Hello I'm Billy Natson and we have an awesome treat for you all today. Today is the first ever race through the deepest place in the world: The Mariana Trench. The deepest and most dangerous place in the world. At 36,201 feet deep and with 16,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch at every corner, it is easily that treacherous. Only three people have successfully dove down to the bottom of this dangerous trench and they are famous film director James Cameron aboard the Challenger Deep back in 2012 and 2 scientists aboard the Trieste Submersible back in the 1960s. Wow! We have participating in todays race the legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm! (Everyone Cheers) You ready to race J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy. Always ready for an awesome challenge!

Billy N.: Love that spirit J.D. Lets get todays event started!

Maria and Bai Tza were just as excited as anyone.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Bai Tza: Should I pilot my sub in my human form or demon form?

Me: It's up to you Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: Human form it is.

Even Dick Dastardly himself was participating.

Krista: On your marks!

We revved up our engines.

Krista: Get set!

Krista waved the green flag.

Krista: Rev up and GOOOO!

We put the pedal to the metal and gunned it and we transformed our cars into our submarines and we were off.

Billy N.: And they're off!

We were going through the water.

Nico: What's wrong, Dastardly? Not used to being underwater?

Dick Dastardly: We'll see who won't be used to being underwater you brat!

Horsea: I've never been in a race with you before, Maria.

Maria: It's a first for all of us Horsea.

We entered the trench and it was getting darker and darker and the water pressure was building fast as we were descending. We were already up to 10,000 pounds of water pressure per square inch.

Me: Pressure's building fast.

We were at 30,000 feet down and the water pressure was now at 12,000 pounds of pressure per square inch.

Maria: Horsea, what's the submarine's status so far?

Horsea: Everything is holding well.

Me: Lisa's modifications are holding well.

We reached the bottom of the trench and we were at 36,000 feet down and the water pressure was at 16,000 pounds per square inch. But also it was pitch black darkness.

Me: Wow! It's pitch black down here.

Lincoln: I can't see anything down here.

Lucy: Wicked. It's as dark as all get out down here.

Manaphy: Wow. So this is the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

May: That's right Manaphy.

Me: Lets see how strong the lights are.

We turned on our lights and they pierced the darkness of the trench and it was amazing. We saw how deep the trench was and we saw all kinds of different fish and many kinds of plants that we thought went extinct millions of years ago. We also saw many different kinds of fish and animals we had never seen or encountered before. They were unlike anything we are familiar with. We saw different kinds of jellyfish, deep sea sharks, everything. It was like they were creatures from another planet.

Nico: Wow! Look at all these fish.

Poliwag was riding in Nico's submarine.

Poliwag: These fish are all amazing!

Lisa: Very fascinating specimens.

Me: This is unbelievable! This trench is 180 million years old and its been around ever since the age of the dinosaurs and it's harboring all of these creatures down at this depth? Incredible!

Lily: This is so amazing!

Lincoln: I've never seen creatures like these before.

Lana: Lets take some pictures of them.

Laney: I wonder how they can live down here.

Me: Many creatures can live in any environment no matter how inhospitable.

Lori: I think that is why they literally can live like this.

We saw Lori point to something and we saw Hydrothermal vents down at the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

Me: Hydrothermal vents. That's what's giving all these creatures life and nourishment!

Lisa: Very fascinating structures. And at 11,034 meters down.

Lynn: That is so cool!

Luan: It sure Vents you up! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) That's a good one Luan.

Nico: (Laughs) That was funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

We continued on and we were half way through the trench. It was getting more and more amazing as we went off. But then we saw lights up ahead.

Seaspray: I can see the Mariana Trench prison from here.

Me: That's it all right. We built it down here for a reason and we call it the Alcatraz of the Mariana Trench. With Pitch Black Darkness and 16,000 pounds of pressure per square inch at every corner, escape is completely impossible.

Luna: That is a good reason dude.

Sam S.L.: It sure is.

Leni: This is all totes amazing.

Lori: It literally is.

Later we were almost out of the trench and it was time race for the finish.

Me: We're ascending out of the trench. It's time to race for the finish guys!

Dick Dastardly: I'll get there first you fools! (Laughs Maliciously)

Me: Not a chance in hell you cheater!

Dick Dastardly fired numerous torpedoes and they hit the walls of the trench and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: He's trying to trap us down here! Fire torpedoes!

I fired my torpedoes and blew up the rocks and I fired lasers at Dick Dastardly and they hit his submarine and exploded and destroyed his submarine. Dick Dastardly was in the water. He had an air helmet on.

Dick Dastardly: I'm never racing underwater again!

Nico grabbed Dick Dastardly with his submarine and tied him up.

Dick Dastardly: DRAT! DRAT! DRAT! AND TRIPLE DRAT!

Nico: Dick Dastardly, you have failed this race!

Luna: This is it dudes!

Sam S.L.: I see the Finish Line!

The finish line was right at the very northern end of the trench.

Billy N.: And here comes the first two racers to cross the finish line folks! It's Luna Loud and Sam Sharp Loud!

Everyone cheered!

Billy N.: Lets see how close it was folks.

A photo finish took a picture of the crossing and they saw that Luna and Sam both crossed the finish line at exactly the same time!

Billy N.: WHAT A FINISH! LUNA AND SAM BOTH CROSSED THE FINISH LINE AT EXACTLY THE SAME TIME! THEY BOTH WIN!

Lana (Pokemon): WAY TO GO LUNA AND SAM!

Me and Leni came in second and Nico came in 3rd.

Later at the underwater base we were at the winners circle.

Luna and Sam were given the Mariana Trench Race trophy. It looked like a map of the Mariana Trench with a race car surfing on an ocean wave above it made of Swarovski Crystal and checkered flags were on the sides made of pure gold.

Luna: Way to go Sam.

Sam S.L.: Thanks Lunes.

Me: Congratulations you two. You both earned it.

Lana L.: I'll say. Way to go big sis.

Luna: (To the Viewers) This is our first ever race that me and Sam have ever won. Anyone can do it.

Me: You said it Luna. And we're not in it for the fame and fortune. We're in it for the fun. And this was the most fun race we've ever had. I can't wait to see what next race is in store.

Nico: Me too man.

We later went back home and Luna and Sam put the trophy in the trophy case. Lincoln coincidentally had a school project for the Mariana Trench that he needed to do and we helped him get it done. He got an "A+++" for it.

Sydney: (To the Viewers) A race like this is one for the history books and is worthy of being remembered. I can't wait to see what we have planned next time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I got the idea for the race for the Mariana Trench chapter out of the blue. It was an awesome adventure. Everything I said about the Mariana Trench chapter except for the prison is all true. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. And this chapter is for nbwatts on deviantart.

See you all next time.


	718. Bringing Down the Moose

It starts in one of our secret interrogation rooms. Jimmy was doing a special video confession.

Jimmy (camera is recording him): Hello, Eds of the past. If you're watching this, then that means that my past self and the rest of the past kids already beat you up. And that means that right now, the past Kankers are about to have their way with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am for framing you three. I guess revenge was clouding my judgement at the time. I know that at the moment, you three will never forgive me. But this recording will help clear your names. Why am I recording it? Because I looked back on our time at Peach Creek and realize that it's not Eddy's fault for all the scams he pulled. Now, [clears throat] erase everything I said up to this point. Give the following message to the past Sarah and the rest of the past kids. My name is Jimmy Devlin. Being of sound mind and body, I freely confess to the theft of the paint brush, the wiping of Plank's mouth, and putting the hockey stick through the homemade heart on Friendship Day. All because of the wedgie that Eddy Mcgee gave me.

We then see that Carmen was the one recording Jimmy.

Jimmy: How was that, Carmen?

Carmen (ends recording): Pretty good, Jimmy.

Me: Okay. I can't believe that you got revenge on the Ed's for a wedgie.

Jimmy: Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking back then.

Sarah: Aw it's all right Jimmy.

Me: Well this footage will show you that revenge only makes things worse.

Later I went to the simulator. The Simulator activated and I saw the kids throwing fruit and eggs at the Ed's as they were taped to the fence.

Me: Hold it right there!

The kids and Ed's of the past saw me.

Me: You've all been duped. You've all been used as pawns in a diabolical plan to ruin the Ed's.

Past Kevin: What diabolical plan?

I saw Jimmy sweating and I grabbed him by his shirt and held him up.

Me: This little twerp here used you all as pawns in a diabolical plot to get revenge on the Eds. Here's a video confession and this might convince you otherwise.

I show everyone the video confession made by Jimmy. The kids were absolutely horrified and enraged!

Nazz: What!? Jimmy did this!?

Jimmy: (triumphantly tossing the boot away) "Yes! It was me! And I'd do it again!"

Eddy: "Why, you little rat, wait'll I–"

Edd: "But why Jimmy? Why implicate us?"

Jimmy: "Revenge takes no prisoners, Double D!"

Kevin: "Revenge?"

Sarah: "Is this a joke? 'Cause Jimmy's too young to do revenge!"

Eddy: "Revenge? Just what the heck did we do?!"

Me: Tell them or else!

Jimmy: "You ruined a perfectly good pair of underpants, you big brute!"

Kevin: "Underpants?"

Jonny: (realizing) "Oh, I get it. The wedgie! That was pretty funny, huh guys?"

(The kids all snicker, except Sarah, who was glaring at them)

Edd: "Oh, the wedgie!"

Ed: "Oh, yeah, that was funny." (He giggles.)

Jimmy: "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I have never been so humiliated in all my life! (He remembers what he did.) Your mocking laughter, gouging at my fragile pride just like my undies. It was at that moment... I formulated my revenge. When the coast was clear, I tippy-toed into action. It began with a missing paintbrush. I just waited for the others to take my bait."

Sarah: (In the memory) "ED!"

(Cut back to reality.)

Nazz: "Jimmy took the paintbrush?"

Sarah: "Say it ain't so!"

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: "Bingo! My fiendish plan was moving. With my next move, I would have to sacrifice my own shoulder stuffing. Desperate, yes, but ideal for smudging off Plank's mouth."

(Cut back to reality.)

Jonny: (gasps) "No way, Jose!"

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: (Jimmy is shown in his memory tucking the rag into Edd's back pocket.) "Smooth as silk. And let's not forget Eddy. Who else would sink so low as to pierce our heart of friendship? Cad."

(Cut back to reality.)

Kevin: "No way! It was Jimmy who put the hockey stick up the heart?"

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: "Ignoring the butterflies in my tummy, I needed to protect my innocence. So I chose a patsy to keep you losers off my trail. In enters Rolf, who's insatiable appetite for my jujubes fit snugly into my plans."

(Cut back to reality.)

(Rolf gasps and drop his jujubes to the ground in shock)

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: "Feeling creative, I decided to tease and taunt you with false clues. Tidbits of information to tickle your nosy parker ways. Artfully, I staged every diversion. Luring Jonny with an isipid acorn was pure genius."

(Cut back to reality.)

Jonny: "Say what?"

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: "As he would have known to cement my freedom from sin. The jujubes remained a constant theme. But was I satisfied? I should say not. I prepared myself for the enlistment of some help. Happy to see me, the Kankers greeted me with their usual tact of pounding the heck out of me. As I wheezed my proposal about you rotten Eds, a deal with struck."

(Cut back to reality.)

Nazz: "Jimmy? Making a deal with the Kanker Sisters?"

(Cut back into the memory.)

Jimmy: "I had goosebumps as I laid a trail of jujubes that would seal your fate. It was all I could do to contain the excitement in the air. Vengeance would be mine. So I pulled myself together for my final performance... and nailed your butts."

(Jimmy is seen in his memory standing behind the kids as they pound on the door. He is laughing his head off.)

(Back in reality, Jimmy laughs his head off as well, while the Kids stood there shocked and speechless)

Kevin: "Unbelievable!"

Nazz: "I know, right? It was Jimmy this whole time?"

Rolf: "Son of a gun!"

Jonny: "I can't believe it either, buddy!"

Sarah: (quietly) "Jimmy, how could you?"

Kevin: "That twerp thinks he can get away with his little revenge, huh? Well, not on my watch!"

(As Jimmy continues laughing his head off, everyone was enraged)

(He screams when he sees Kevin glaring at him angrily with his hands crossed. So are Nazz, Rolf, Jonny and even Sarah, who are also unpleased)

Kevin: "So, it was you this whole time! You and your revenge!"

Rolf: "Not only was Rolf given these sweet, delicious jujubes. But you dare use Rolf as a PATSY?! All over a little REVENGE?!" (Jimmy nervously steps back as Rolf was boiling red in anger) Making Rolf follow the Ed-boys suspicious-like! Never in all my life has Rolf's been used! And just for that, I hereby sentence you Jimmy, kicked out of the Urban Rangers!"

Jimmy: "What? No! You can't do this to me, Rolf! Sarah, you get me help me out of this!" (Sarah was standing the other way, sniffling) "Sarah? Are you alright?"

(He puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder. This causes Sarah to immediately turn around, who is more than angry at Jimmy: she's furious)

Sarah: (furiously) "DON'T TOUCH ME, JIMMY!"

(Her scream causes Jimmy to land flat on his face)

Jimmy: "Wh-wh-wha?"

Sarah: (furiously) "YOU RUINED FRIENDSHIP DAY! YOU RUINED ALL OUR HARD WORK! YOU USED ME! YOU USED ALL OF US! ALL FOR NOTHING! NOTHING BUT REVENGE! And for what? A STUPID WEDGIE!"

(Jimmy was shocked and saddened that his best friend in the whole wide world would yell at him, he starts tearing up. Sarah falls to the ground sobbing)

Nazz: "You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Accusing the Eds for stuff they didn't do! Just for petty revenge over something so ridiculous!"

Jimmy: (crying) "I couldn't help myself! It was Eddy's fault! And the wedgie!"

Kevin: "Dude, it was just a wedgie. Why don't you just get over it instead of just acting like a big dumb baby."

Nazz: "Yeah, there was no need to go crazy like you did."

Eddy: "Okay. Now that we've been proven innocent, can you untie us now?"

Nazz: "Sure, dude."

(The Kids untie the Eds)

Nazz: "Listen, we're sorry for accusing you and trying to beat you."

Rolf: "Rolf apologizes too."

Jonny: "I'm sorry, too. Plank would say he's sorry also, but he can't talk."

Edd: "We forgive you. And Jonny, I think Plank's gonna want this."

(Edd reaches in his pocket and hand out a crayon)

Jonny: "Gee, thanks Double D! Hear that, Plank? You're getting your mouth back!" (He draws a new mouth on Plank. He then "listens" to Plank) Plank says he apologize too, but he actually knew Jimmy was behind this the whole time. He would've said something earlier but his mouth was erased."

Sarah: "I hate to say this, but I'm sorry too."

Ed: "Awww. Apology accepted, baby sister. Big hug!" (Ed hugs Sarah, who is constantly irritated)

Sarah: "Okay Ed, will you please let go of me now? (Ed gently puts Sarah down) Thank you. And I'm sorry to you too, Double D! My friend! Will you ever forgive me?"

(She hugs Edd, who is feeling uncomfortable, knowing she had a crush on her since "An Ed Too Many")

Edd: "I forgive you too, Sarah."

Kevin: (sighs) "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I apologize too. I apologize for everything too. (The Eds are shocked at what Kevin said) Calling you Dorks, beating you up, Eddy's zit, his middle name and everything. Seems the only dork in this town is Fluffy. Why don't we put all of that aside and become friends?"

(The Eds, especially Eddy, remain shocked and speechless at what Kevin said)

Eddy: "You really mean it?"

Kevin: "Sure, Eddy."

Eddy: "Well, okay then Kevin. Guys, we're finally in! We're finally popular!"

Edd: "After the day we've been through, everything works fine with us for once. It's a miracle!"

Ed: "I'm in my happy place, guys!"

Kevin: (turning to Jimmy) "Where were we?" (He cracks his knuckles to Jimmy, causing him to gulp in fear) You are so dead."

Jonny: "We're gonna give you such a pinch!"

Rolf: (pulling his shirt sleeves off, showing his mucles) "Prepare as Rolf is going to give you the beating of your life!"

Nazz: "Count me in!"

Sarah: "Yeah, me too!"

Jimmy: "You too, Sarah? But you can't do this to me! We're best friends!"

Sarah: "Not anymore! Consider this friendship over!"

Eddy: "I want a shot at this guy too!"

Me: You brought all this on yourself Jimmy. You are now the outcast of the Cul-De-Sac.

(The Kids and Eddy all surround Jimmy getting ready to beat him)

Lee: (offscreen) "Stop right there!"

Everyone: "Huh?"

(Lee, Marie and May pop up and break the fence to come through)

Everyone: (except Jimmy) "The Kanker Sisters!"

Lee: "So, our little deal was all part of a plan to get revenge on our boyfriends, huh?"

Marie: "Then guess what? The deal is off!"

May: "Yeah, the deal is off!"

Lee: "We heard everything this squirt said."

Marie: "And we're gonna return the favor."

May: "Yeah! Let's return the favor."

(The Kids and the Kankers all surround Jimmy, who is trembling in fear)

Kevin: "Any last words before we pound you?"

Jimmy: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, everybody! I only meant to hurt the Eds, not all of you!"

Me: Sorry is not good enough.

Kevin: "Yeah, well, you're gonna feel even more sorry when we get our hands on you."

Lee: "Say your prayers, twerp."

Jimmy: "No, no, no! Have mercy! Please!"

Rolf: "GET HIM!"

(Everyone, except Ed and Edd, mercilessly beat up Jimmy. He shrieks in pain and agony)

Ed: "This is a good fight, huh, Double D?"

(Later that day, Jimmy (who is completely bruised and broken and bloody from the beatdown) is hanging from the tree by his underwear. He comes sailing up and hits the tree branch.)

BLAM!

(Jimmy gets his biggest punishment in his life, which is exactly like Eddy's punishment from "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?")

Kevin: "Nice one, Nazz!"

Nazz: "That was fun!"

Kevin: "I gotta hand it too you, Dor- uh, I mean Eddy. This is the best scam yet."

Edd: "I must agree, 'cause this is the exact same punishment we did to you, Eddy."

Eddy: "Don't remind me. Who's up next?"

Jonny: "It's our turn, huh, Plank?"

Jimmy: "No, wait!"

(Jonny jumps on the board, and Jimmy screams as he hits the tree)

BLAM!

Jonny: "Plank says that serves you right for erasing his mouth and tying me up!"

Lee: "It's our turn now!"

Marie: "This is what you get for getting revenge on our boyfriends!"

(The Kankers altogether jump on the board and Jimmy hits the tree again)

BLAM!

May: "That was fun!"

Sarah: "I'll take it from here! Now that we're no longer best friends, I'm gonna hit you so hard to the tree!"

(Sarah walks back and charges to the board, as Jimmy hits the tree way harder)

KRABLAM!

Jimmy: (dazed) "I see stars."

Me: I'll have a shot at him.

I gave Edd a quarter and pound the board with my super strength and Jimmy hits the tree super hard.

KRABLAM!

Eddy: "Step right up, Rolfy Boy! It only costs one quarter."

Rolf: "You must be pulling Rolf's leg. Rolf shall return!"

(Rolf runs off, while Kevin gets a turn)

Kevin: "I'll just take your turn until you come back."

(Kevin jumps on the board, and hits Jimmy to the tree again.

KRABLAM!

(Eddy laughs)

Eddy: "This is what you get, Stupid Jimmy. The ultimate punishment. My greatest plan ever!"

Me: Karma's a bitch Jimmy.

Ed: (standing on fours) "And I've got a jar on my buttocks."

(Rolf returns with a giant bag of quarters and drops it on Ed)

CRASH!

Rolf: "Rolf would like these many goes at Pale Jimmy."

Me: Wow! That's a lot of quarters.

Jimmy: "Are you serious?!"

Ed: "Cool! Déjà vu!"

Jimmy: "Wait! I think I had enough punishment for now."

Rolf: "Stand back, as Rolf has eaten Mama's pickled cabbage!"

(He raises the hammer and brings it down on the target)

Jimmy: "Oh no."

(He screams and hits the tree with powerful force.)

KRABLLLAAAMMMM!

We merged everyone but the Kankers and the little Jimmy with their counterparts. The little Jimmy was getting the worst ever beating of his miserable life as he was getting mercilessly slammed all over the place.

Marie K.L.: This is what you get for revenge you little twerp!

The plank hits Little Jimmy and he slams into the tree.

KRABLAM!

Me: Our punishment system really works.

Luan: It sure does J.D.

Kevin: You know what? All of us in the Cul-De-Sac could've been united like we were in that simulation. But Marie's former sisters had to fuck everything up.

Laney: Yeah. Marie's former sisters were a couple of sadistic stalker bullies.

Me: Hey Eddy what was one of your most hilarious adventures?

Eddy: Oh gosh. That's a tough question. But I would have to say The Mucky Boys incident.

Me: The Mucky Boys Incident?

Eddy: Yeah. I made up this silly story about 3 boys that turned feral. They were called the Mucky Boys and they were dumped off by a tornado in the construction site in Peach Creek and raised by field mice. They threw arm chairs into windows. We tried to make the story real by covering ourselves in mud. But Sarah saw right through our story.

Sarah: Yeah I was too smart for them.

Me: It was a good try though Eddy.

Luan: That one sure Mucked. (Laughs) Get it?

We all laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (laughs) That was a good one Luan.

?: That was a good one.

We turned and we saw three people coming. But they were aliens. One was a Tetramand, the 2nd was a Kineceleran and the other was a boy that wore a white shirt and brown shorts and he had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Ben: Helen! Manny! Alan! Good to see you guys!

Manny (gives Ben a noogie): Nice to see you two, man!

Helen: We haven't seen you for a very long time.

Alan: We also heard that you have an adopted sister now.

Ben: I sure do. Oh guys. These are friends of ours. They are Plumber Kids.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Manny: Same here J.D. We heard so much about you. I'm Manny Armstrong and I'm Half Human, Half Tetramand.

Helen: I'm Helen Wheels and I'm Half Human, Half Kineceleran.

Alan: I'm Alan Albright and I'm Half Human, Half Pyronite.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Ben told us a lot about the Plumbers Helpers.

Helen: I had a feeling he did.

Chione: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. My name is Chione and I'm half Human, Half Necrofriggian.

Manny: Pleasure to meet you Chione.

Me: Chione was spliced with Necrofriggian DNA by scientists down in Antarctica.

Alan: That is seriously playing with fire. Metaphorically speaking of course.

Chione: I know. Messing around with nature is really dangerous and it can have horrible consequences.

Me: That's right.

Cyborg (to Manny): I noticed that me and you sound alike.

Helen: I noticed that too. And you two are a bit similar in personality.

Manny: Too bad my robot hand can't turn into a blaster as well.

Me: Maybe Lisa can help you out with that Manny.

Lisa: I most certainly can.

Manny: Thanks Lisa.

Leslie came.

Leslie: It's a pleasure to meet more friends of my brother. I'm Leslie Gesneria Tennyson. Ben's adopted sister.

Manny: Pleasure to meet you too Leslie.

Helen: It's great that Ben took you in as his sister.

Leslie: Thanks Helen. We're happy to be a family.

Ben: We also had another Plumber Kid friend named Pierce. I'm sorry if telling about him is too painful for you Helen.

Helen: It's all right Ben.

Me: What happened to Pierce?

Manny: He was murdered in cold blood by the Forever Knights.

We gasped in sheer horror.

Lori: The Forever Knights literally killed him!?

Me: I've heard about the Forever Knights. Ben told us a lot about them.

Livewire: What are these Forever Knights?

Me: They are an evil organization of Fanatical Extremists.

The Forever Knights, first created by Sir George, are an organization of knights frequently fought by Ben and the gang on many occasions. They were first introduced in the original series episode A Small Problem, and played a major role in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10. They then became recurring antagonists in the two sequel series.

Initially, the Forever Knights were dedicated to collect and study alien technology, usually in illegal ways. Any aliens they captured along the way are dissected and studied; any humans caught with them (like Howell) are immediately deemed worthless and disposed of.

The Forever Knights use castles as their headquarters and function according to medieval institutions, with a "Forever King" as their leader. However, in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, it is revealed there are actually several pretendants to the throne, causing the organization to be divided in splintered factionalized groups with each on their own motivations until Sir George reunited them.

The Forever Knights first appear in A Small Problem, they are first known as "The Organization" (according to the enhanced version of The Ultimate Weapon, this is one of their codenames they use to prevent linking them to their crimes). They attempt to dissect Grey Matter (which was caught by Howell, who thought that the Forever Knights would make him and his discovery famous), but are thwarted. Their base is also destroyed, along with the alien technology stored inside.

The Forever Knights returned in Ultimate Weapon, in which their formal name is used.

In "Perfect Day", the Forever Knights returned attempting to steal the Omnitrix while trapping Ben in a dream world, using some sort of dream-inducing device. While Ben was in the dream world being monitored by Enoch, the other Forever Knights present were using their technology to remove the Omnitrix. They were stopped by Gwen and Grandpa Max they hacked into the dream Ben was in to free him, and XLR8 later trapping Enoch in a fantasy world where he succeeded in claiming the Omnitrix.

The rest of the Forever Knights return in "Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10" to help their leader, the so-called Forever King, Driscoll, and a robotic minion called the Red Knight, who sought to obtain the Sub Energy, the world's strongest energy source that was located inside of the Plumbers Complex in Mt. Rushmore, where they also team up with 8 more treacherous villains in order to fight Ben and defeat him.

As said above, it was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Forever Knights in the original series were a splinter group by Driscoll that had different goals from the main group.

The main Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. This group are allied with the Highbreed and the DNAliens, although they are unaware of (or unconcerned by) their true intentions. The main Forever Knights dress in full plate armor similar to that of a medieval knight, with an infinity symbol on the abdomen, symbolizing the "Forever" in their name, as opposed to the less medieval-style armor the splinter group wore previously.

In "Be-Knighted", it is revealed that they had kept a dragon-like alien mapmaker imprisoned for a thousand years and had broken it's Universal Translator so that it could not verbally communicate. After it escaped into space with the help of Ben, the Forever Knights will be ready if more of them come. Notably, the true Forever King is Patrick.

The Forever Knights also returned to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series in the episode "Duped". They were led by King Urian, who hunted for Toltech Battle Armor.

The Forever Knights reappear in Andreas' Fault, where Argit uses Andreas to destroy Forever Knights castles so he can take control of their organization, but was stopped by Sir Dagonet.

In "Reflected Glory", the Forever Knights try to take an energy decoupler from an alien robot, but they were once again defeated by Ben and his team.

In "Eye of the Beholder, the Forever Knights attack the team in the open street with high-tech horse-like vehicles. They were all trashed by the team.

In "The Creature From Beyond", it is shown that Sir Cyrus is from a faction of the Forever Knights that follows the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll as his faction follows the ways of the First Knight.

In "The Purge", it is revealed that the First Knight is really Old George who ends up having the Forever Knight factions reunited into one organization.

In A Knight to Remember Ben and his team went to the Forever Knights' hideout to tell them that Winston is a part of the Flame Keepers' Circle. Driscoll tells them about Diagon and how Sir George defeated it, after Ben demands answers. He also tells about a shrine where Diagon's heart is located. They find the shrine after Gwen deciphers the clues left by George, but the Forever Knights betray Ben and his team. After arriving, the Forever Knights find George at the entrance of the shrine and enter it. The FKC appears and fights the Forever Knights, while Vilgax absorbs the power of Ascalon and Diagon's heart, giving him unlimited power, but he senses there is more. He defeats all of the FKC and the Forever Knights, after Conduit Edwards realizes the FKC has been tricked. Winston then appears (who is under Diagon's control) and says to Vilgax that, to gain even more power he must break the seal that holds the Lucubra. Vilgax finally gets tricked after breaking the seal and is sucked into Diagon's dimension, while Sir George regains Ascalon and his youth.

In "Solitary Alignment", Ben and his team infiltrate Area 51 to find George.

In "The Beginning of the End", the Forever Knights fought against the Esoterica as well as Ben and the gang (as they did not believe that he was serving as an ally to Sir George). A group of Forever Knights followed Sir George and Winston into the cave where the seal of Diagon's dimension was kept. Following Winston's death, the Forever Knights insisted that they fight Vilgax, Diagon's new "pawn", on behalf of Sir George, stating that he would need his strength to fight Diagon. Although the Forever Knights were able to fend off Vilgax's initial attacks, they were eventually overpowered and severely wounded. Ben passed these wounded Forever Knights on his way to assist Sir George.

In "The Ultimate Enemy", as Sir George allied himself with the gang, the Forever Knights later joined Ben in attempting to take down Diagon by continuing to fight in the war against the FKC. Some of the Forever Knights, specifically the unhelmeted ones, were converted into Esotericas but later became normal.

According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Forever Knights were all wiped out in the war against the Esoterica.

In "Return to Forever", the Forever Knights were reduced to only a small fraction of their initial strength. Joseph Chadwick became the leader of a remnant of the Forever Knights and Sir Morton has also been revealed to still be alive. Chadwick attempted to use the Highbreed Pulse Generator in a combination with the DNA Scanner to help destroy all of the aliens on Earth, leaving humanity dominant. However, Chadwick and The Forever Knights' plan was foiled by Ben, Rook, and Jimmy.

Me: The Forever Knights are really bad news. But I heard that most of them were all wiped out during a battle Ben and everyone went through involving the malevolent monster Dagon.

Ben: Yeah that was a terrible battle.

Me: Dagon is also the malevolent monster from H.P. Lovecraft's Necronomicon.

Diagon is the founder of two modern day religious cults known as the Flame Keepers' Circle and the Esoterica who believed that he have visited Earth many years ago and gave humans advanced technology. He is believed to have sworn to come back to Earth and bring the "Golden Age". He said he will bring alien tech so Earth would have no war, no disease, just peace. Vilgax was mistaken for and later pretended to be Diagon in "The Flame Keepers' Circle".

In fact, Diagon is an extra-dimensional demonic entity who is at least 1,700 years old and have tried to invade this dimension with help from many Lucubras during Earth's medieval era. He was banished back to his dimension when Sir George defeated him by cutting out his heart with Ascalon, a powerful weapon given to him by Azmuth centuries ago.

in "The Flame Keeper's Circle", Diagon was first introduced and his appearance was revealed in a craving at the headquarters.

In "A Knight to Remember", Diagon took control both of Gwen and Winston.

In "Solitary Alignment", his shadow was seen in a flashback.

Diagon's voice was heard in "The Enemy of My Frenemy", being called by the name Old One, a being who can bring dead people back to life. Charmcaster gave him six hundred thousand souls (from every living thing in Ledgerdomain except herself) and in return, asked to bring her father back to life. Spellbinder disapproves her attitude saying that his daughter became a worse tyrant than Adwaita ever was. Spellbinder says that he can't stay in Ledgerdomain knowing that his life was bought by the cost of so many others and decides to leave again. Charmcaster says no, but Spellbinder returns to the dead and the Diagon makes all souls return to their bodies, saying that "such is the way of magic".

In "The Beginning of the End", his voice was heard again when Sir George demand to face him instead he summoned Vilgax his Herald.

In "The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1", the Seal was finally broken, allowing Diagon to return to Earth's dimension from his own home dimension.

In "The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2", Diagon fights against Ultimate Way Big and defeats him with acid rain, later Diagon is absorbed by Vilgax. At the end of the episode, Ben used Ascalon to defeat Vilgax and in consequence absorbed Diagon, his power transformed into the form of a star because of Azmuth.

Me: Dagon was that powerful.

Leslie: When I get my hands on the Forever Knights that are still alive, I'm gonna chomp their helmets with their heads still inside!

Me: Save seconds for us Leslie. The Forever Knights are now on Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Hit List. If any are still alive that is.

Ben: They are. But there are not very many of them left.

Me: Well we will make sure that they pay for their crimes. (Sees something) Wait. Something is coming to us.

We saw 2 figures coming toward us very erratically. They were wobbling all over the place. The shadows faded and it was a little anthropomorphic monkey boy wearing a camper uniform and his clothes were torn up and shredded. The second figure was an anthropomorphic slug.

Me: Oh man!

We went over to them and they collapsed and me and Celica caught them.

Me: Are you all right!?

They were hurt bad.

Me: Lets get them to the infirmary!

We did so.

In the infirmary they both woke up and they saw us.

Me: Are you all right?

Lazlo: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm it's an honor to meet you all. I'm Lazlo and I'm a bean scout from Camp Kidney.

Mr. Slinkman: And I'm Slinkman. It's truly an honor to meet you all.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both. What happened to you?

Lazlo: We escaped Camp Kidney to come find you. Lumpus has returned to get revenge on our camp and scoutmaster for throwing him in the nuthouse!

We gasped in sheer horror!

Me: Algonquin C. Lumpus, the deranged fraudulent scoutmaster responsible for causing all kinds of crimes all over Prickly Pines!?

Lazlo: That's him. He has these strange robots with him and they were taking everyone hostage.

FLASHBACK

Lazlo: (Narrating) Lumpus appeared out of nowhere and he and those robots were capturing everyone. Me, Edward and Mr. Slinkman were trying to get away.

Edward, Lazlo, and Slinkman were about to head out of Camp Kidney when Lumpus' Techadon robots found them.

Edward: As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, one of us might have to lose it.

Slinkman: You can't be serious!

Edward: I am serious. You two go find Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'll buy you guys some time. (to Lazlo) For what it's worth, you've been a really good friend, Lazlo.

Lazlo (trying not to cry): Thanks, Edward.

Lazlo and Mr. Slinkman managed to successfully get away.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lazlo: We got away to find you guys.

Lincoln: That is terrible!

Nico: I heard that Lumpus was a jerk before. But this takes it to a whole new level.

Laney: He's not a moose, he's a monster.

Me: Prickly Pines is located in the middle of the forests of Northport, Wisconsin. 300 miles from here.

Nico: I know.

Ben (to Slinkman): You remind me of Waylon Smithers. Except you're proving to be trustworthy right away.

Slinkman: I guess I do have that kind of style. Thanks Ben.

Alan: The Techadon Robots are with him.

Manny: I wonder how he got robots like those.

Me: That's a good question. But we better get over there and stop him. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Lets fly!

We were off to Prickly Pines, Wisconsin.

* * *

PRICKLY PINES, WISCONSIN

* * *

We were outside the entrance of Camp Kidney in Prickly Pines, Wisconsin. We saw a lot of Techadon robots guarding the entrance.

Alan: How are we gonna get inside? There must be at least a dozen Techadons guarding the entrance.

Me: It's easy. We're gonna blast our way in. Lets go!

We charged in and we saw ALGONQUIN C. LUMPUS!

Lumpus: So you've come to face me Knudson?

Me: That's right and I'm going to destroy you.

Lumpus: You and what army, Knudson?

Me: Me and THIS army!

Massive explosions blew apart the robots.

Ben turned into Ampfibian.

Ben: AMPFIBIAN!

Ampfibian fired a powerful blast of lightning at them and they exploded.

KRABOOOMM!

Ampfibian (electrocutes a Techadon): I almost missed fighting these things!

Alan fired a massive blast of fire from his hands and it hit them and exploded.

KABOOM! KABOOOM!

Alan: Me too Ben!

Manny used his powerful super strength and smashed them to rubble.

Manny: This is awesome!

Rex formed a sword out of his hand with his E.V.O. powers and slashed numerous Techadon robots to pieces.

Rex: This is awesome!

But then we saw huge fat ninja coming toward us. It was TUBBIMURA!

Tubbimura defeats Raimundo in a fight and then brings the Sword of the Storm back to Jack and Wuya and joins the side of evil. Later, although he impresses Jack with his evil taunting toward Raimundo during a Shen Yi Bu Dare and further impresses him with his evil laughter, which is also directed at his rival, Tubbimura is ultimately defeated and loses three Shen Gong Wu.

Tubbimura participated in the Royal Rumble and defeated Clay Bailey in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Tongue of Saiping, also kidnapping him as a price for losing.

Later, he joined Jack when Jack was desperate for a partner, but they broke up because of tensions between them. After that, Tubbimura joins part of Jack's New Army of Evil and then goes to the side of Chase Young, only to be shot out of a catapult. He also owns a Chihuahua named "Muffin Face" that he has Jack Spicer walk as a method of payment for his services in "Something Jermaine."

Me: Who is that ugly guy?

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) That is Tubbimura and he's one of the Heylin.

Me: And he's a ninja. More like a loser ninja. He needs to go on a serious diet.

Raimundo: He's also my arch-nemesis.

Tubbimura: (Japanese Accent) Raimundo you are a disgrace to the world of the ninja and I shall destroy you with full honor.

Raimundo: You make me sick just looking at you Tubbimura.

He unsheathed his signature Shen Gong Wu, the Sword of Lucida and he slashed at Tubbimura relentlessly.

Tubbimura (avoid Raimundo's slash): You and your friends have changed, Raimundo. Before, you kept a cool head when you first fought me. But now, your emotions of you and your friends are clouding your judgements and causing you all to rush in and attack me blindly.

Me: Your judgement is the one that's clouded you overgrown tub of lard! We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. For honor and sheer disgraceful defeat and we get all your Shen Gong Wu.

Tubbimura: I accept your challenge. And if I win you give me all your Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo: Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

The stage turned into the eye of a massive hurricane and the clouds were spinning rapidly at a ferocious pace. The arena was a cloud arena.

Me, Raimundo, Rex and Tubbimura: GONG YI TAN PAI!

I punched Tubbimura in the face and kicked him in his oversized stomach and made him belch out a tremendous amount of blood.

Raimundo slashed Tubbimura with his Sword of Lucida.

Rex punched Tubbimura in the face with his Smack Hands and punched him all over the place with his Funchucks built by the Ω Nanite.

Tubbimura (weakly chuckles): At least you have not forgotten the rules of a Xiaolin Showdown, Raimundo.

Raimundo: Can't say the same for your other two comrades. Gigi and Cumo are both dead.

Me: And you will be spared and put on a diet when we're through with you. SWORD OF THE HOSHIRYU!

I swung my Sword of The Hoshiryu and it fired a massive blast of solar plasma and it slammed into Tubbimura and exploded with the power of a nuclear blast.

The challenge was over and Tubbimura was beaten. We got his Shen Gong Wu: The Two-Ton Tunic, Mind Reader Conch, Mikado Arms, The Lunar Locket and the Golden Tiger Claws. I took the Lunar Locket, Golden Tiger Claws, and Mind Reader Conch and Raimundo took the Two-Ton Tunic and Mikado Arms.

Me: Thanks for the Shen Gong Wu, Lardass. Now to send you to prison for all eternity and put you on a diet. Ready Rai?

Raimundo: You know it dude.

Nico: Tubbimura you have failed this world!

Me: He sure has!

Rex Salazar slashed him in the gut with his sword

We stood ready.

Me: STARSTORM COMET SHOWER - STARS!

I fired a massive shower of comets and stars from my hands.

Raimundo: HURRICANE CYCLONE SPINNER - WIND!

Raimundo fired a tornado of hypersonic fast wind.

Rex used his Slam Cannon and Nico loaded a super dense steal ball into it.

Me, Rex and Raimundo: STAR TORNADO CATAPULTER!

Rex fired the steal ball like a cannon and the ball, stars and tornado slammed into Tubbimura and sent him flying into space faster than a bullet fired from a gun right towards the moon.

Stan Lee was working in the kitchen serving up food for the prisoners when suddenly Tubbimura crashed through the ceiling and onto a prisoner.

Prisoner: Ow.

Tubbimura: I am defeated.

Stan Lee: Those kids on Team Loud Phoenix Storm continue to bring in all kinds of bad people.

Tubbimura was sentenced to 200 life sentences without parole and he was sentenced to eternity on a diet to get rid of his ugly gut.

Me: That was awesome!

Raimundo: It sure was J.D. You taught us all well.

Me: I'm glad.

Rex: WHOO! That was awesome!

Me: We're not done yet. Lets get rid of Lumpus.

Raimundo: Right!

Rex: Lets do it.

Everyone else was facing Lumpus. He was an Anthropomorphic Moose and he had a nasty disposition. He was laughing like a homicidal psychopathic monster.

Maria (to Lumpus): Don't bother calling Tubbimura for help. Rex and Raimundo are keeping him occupied.

Me: We just finished with him and sent his overgrown lardy ass off to prison forever. You are dead meat Lumpus.

Nico: Algonquin C. Lumpus, you have failed Camp Kidney!

Me: More like he has failed all of the camps around the country. Lets waste this dick!

I punched him in the face and put a nasty jellyfish on his head and it electrocuted him with 600,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

ZAAAAAAAAPPPP!

Helen zoomed around Lumpus at 1,000 miles per hour and punched him all over the place at a ferocious level.

Manny punched Lumpus in the face and knocked out all of his teeth.

Alan fired a massive blast of fire at Lumpus and burned him bad.

Kimiko kicked him in the face and knocked out his teeth.

Nico: Lets see how you like this. FIST OF TEBIGONG!

Nico punched Lumpus in the stomach with devastating force and he belched out a tremendous amount of blood.

Slinkman (starts to choke Lumpus): After EVERYTHING we have been through, after all the times you were strict to me, after the YEARS I stood by you... you do something like this!"

Lumpus (pries Slinkman's hands off him): You wouldn't understand!

Slinkman (now pissed): NOT UNDERSTAND?! (wrestles Lumpus to the ground and punches Lumpus repeatedly) You. Stupid. Antler headed. Traitor!

Lumpus (punches Slinkman off him): I HAVE TO BE IN CONTROL!

Slnkman (outraged): In...CONTROL!? THAT'S what this is all about? CONTROL?! (rushes at Lumpus)

Slinkman punched him in the face and knocked out most of his teeth.

I formed my scythe from Seraph of The End and the blade glowed with fire as I spun it around and I swung the blade and it slashed off Lumpus' antlers.

Me: It's combo time!

Freeway: Right! Get ready you fucking bastard! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into his blaster and enhanced his sonic land mines and weapons 200-fold and he can now fire a sonic blaster that can shatter glass

Static: Lets do it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his lightning powers to use 100,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

Freeway and Static: HYPERSONIC LIGHTNING DISINTEGRATOR!

Freeway fired a massive blast of sonic energy from his blaster and Static fired a massive blast of powerful lightning and the blasts combined and they hit Lumpus and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Triggerhappy: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his blaster and it enhanced his photon pulse guns to fire 1,000,000 rounds per second and his speed was enhanced to 100,000 miles per hour.

Livewire: Lets get him. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device and it did the same thing as Static.

Triggerhappy and Livewire: PHOTON LIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION!

Triggerhappy fired his photon pulse guns and Livewire fired a massive blast of lightning and they combined and electrocuted Lumpus badly.

Me: It's final smash time!

Rex: I'll start us off. SLAM CANNON LASERSTORM!

Rex fired his slam cannon. But instead of rocks, he fired a powerful laser blast that hit Lumpus and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lazlo: My turn! BANANA BOMB DEATHSTORM!

Lazlo threw numerous banana bombs and they hit Lumpus and exploded all over the place.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOM!

Me: Lets finish this clod off for good guys. I have a perfect form of death for him.

Commander Hoo Ha appeared.

Hoo Ha: Lumpus you are the worst and most pathetic scoutmaster ever! YOU'RE FIRED!

We built a rocket sled and a huge ramp and a big billboard that said Lumpus Stinks on it. But behind the billboard was lots of high explosives doused in highly flammable rocket fuel.

We put Lumpus into the Rocket sled.

Lumpus: You Motherfucking Bastards! Drop dead!

Me: Drop dead yourself Motherfucker.

I turned on the chair and it went down the ramp fast and jumped and went towards the Billboard. It slammed through it and it exploded with incredible power into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The billboard was now a massive fireball.

Me: (Imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger) Well that hit the spot.

Lumpus was dead.

Me: He'll make great moose chili.

Then the Anti-Tooth Fairy arrived.

She was the exact opposite of the Tooth Fairy. Anti-Tooth Fairy looks nearly identical to the real Tooth Fairy, except with a dark blue color scheme and red eyes. While the Tooth Fairy takes people's lost teeth and gives them money, Anti-Tooth Fairy gives people teeth and steals money.

Me: The Anti-Tooth Fairy!

Anti-Tooth Fairy: (British Accent) Hello you freaks.

Me: You are a dead tooth fairy.

I activated my Anti-Fairy destroyer Guantlet and slashed her and killed the Anti-Tooth Fairy.

Me: One Less Anti-Fairy.

Hoo Ha: While I am glad that Lumpus is dead, Camp Kidney needs a new scoutmaster.

Slinkman: I can volunteer, sir.

Hoo Ha: All right. Slinkman you are now the new Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney.

Nico: You know, Hoo Ha. Some people think that you're mean and scary. But we think that on the inside, you're a pretty nice guy.

Hoo Ha: Oh thanks Nico. I appreciate that.

Me: Lets walk around the camp and see what happened around here. I can tell that when Lumpus was in charge, this place was turned into a dump.

Varie: Okay.

Celica: I hope everyone is okay.

In one of the cabins we saw all the campers tied up.

We got to work and cut them free.

Me: Are you all okay?

Raj: (India Accent) I think so. But that was awesome how you stopped Lumpus!

Lazlo: It was so cool how Team Loud Phoenix Storm stopped Lumpus and Tubbimura! It was awesome!

Clam: Awesome!

Sampson: It sure was.

We saw Edward and he was in really bad shape.

Static (Sees Edward's beaten up condition): Oh, man! What did that stupid moose do to you?

Edward (smiles weakly): Don't worry. I've been through worse.

Varie: I'll heal you up Edward.

Lazlo: (To the Viewers) Camping is an awesome adventure for everyone and it can be an awesome experience for everyone. But you should never hire a stupid and mentally unstable scoutmaster to be your leader.

Me: Amen to that Lazlo.

We walked around Camp Kidney and we saw that the living and working conditions were absolutely terrible. Chef McMuesli serves terrible food that can cause botulism. I told him to start serving food that kids like to eat and not organic food that can cause stomach cancer. He started serving hot dogs, pizza, burgers, anything that kids love and not organic food that is gross. We also brought the Squirrel Scout Camp, Acorn Flats together with Camp Kidney and merged the camps together.

Slinkman: Alright. I know you've had problems with us in the past. But that was when Lumpus was in charge. Now that he's dead, all tensions between our two camps is over. If anyone has a problem with this, please speak your mind.

Jane Doe: We accept Mr. Slinkman.

The camps were merged.

We called them Camp Squirrel Bean. It was the best I could come up with. We found out that it was because of Ms. Mucus that lead the Squirrel Scouts to hate the Bean Scouts. It was disgusting. We also gave them new activities like zip lining and any kind of activity you can think of. Ms. Mucus was sent to a mental hospital because of her misogynistic ways and her hatred of the bean scouts. We moved Camp Squirrel Bean to Gotham Royal York. It was much better for them. Nico also caught a Manectric and a Plusle.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Camp Lazlo is one of my favorite cartoons. I absolutely despised Lumpus. He was a total jerk and he deserved to be put away. A lot of people say that the ending of Camp Lazlo was really bad but I thought it was a great and justifiable ending. Heffer Wolfe made a surprise appearance in the show and Joe Murray is the creator of Camp Lazlo and Rocko's Modern Life. But nonetheless it was an awesome show that went from July 8th, 2005 to March 27th, 2008. Thank you Joe for giving us a great show like Camp Lazlo. The episodes of Ed, Edd N Eddy featured in this chapter are for the infamous episode If It Smells Like an Ed and the funny episode Eds-Aggerate. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Camp Lazlo is owned by Joe Murray and Cartoon Network.


	719. London Heist Race

It starts at the estate. It was a beautiful day in Gotham Royal York.

We were watching TV, Playing card games and reading books.

Me: What a beautiful day guys.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Nico: Yeah. I love it.

Raimundo: Sorry that Lumpus hired one of the Heylin to attack you, Lazlo.

Lazlo: Aw it's all right Raimundo. Besides I'm happy that they are gone and now we Jelly's can spread our joy throughout the camp more.

Varie: I'm happy for you Lazlo.

Maria: Stacy, one of these days, we really need to get you a boyfriend.

Stacy: Yeah.

Carol and Vince were reading stories to their daughters.

Carol: And the little pigs went into the brick house with the wolf chasing them.

Carla: (Howls)

Carol laughed.

Vince: That was cute.

Nico: Hey J.D. I've been wanting to ask you this.

Me: What's up Nico?

Nico: How did you get your wings?

Me: Wow. That is a question I haven't been asked in a long time. Okay. It was back when I was five.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) I was training hard in mastering my powers. All the lessons I learned and all the moves I saw in the Dragonball series have been really helpful. As I continued to train and fight, my powers continued to evolve. But also I needed to sharpen my mind and learn all about strategy and teamwork. So I had to learn all that through chess and checkers. But as we were in the middle of the game, without warning I felt this unbelievably excruciating pain in my back. It felt like something was tearing me open from the inside. I was in so much pain that it was unbelievable. But then I screamed and something exploded out of my back. My mom and dad saw me sprout bones that grew muscle, tissue and then skin. Then feathers as black as the night grew. I got up and I was so dizzy from the pain. But I felt that my back was really heavy.

Sumner: J.D. look at your back!

Me: I saw that I had wings and I was shocked. I looked in the mirror and I saw that I had sprouted black angel wings. I could now fly with the wings of an angel. It was one of the most incredible gifts that I was ever bestowed. I had to train really hard in learning how to use them. I had to learn from books about birds and angels and learn how to fly with them. It took a lot of practice and maneuverability and a lot of getting used to. But I was a very fast learner. And I succeeded in mastering winged flight.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: That was one of my greatest gifts I've ever gotten.

Lincoln: Wow! That's amazing!

Laney: It sure was. And all that practice paid off.

Me: It sure did.

At the TLPS Garage, the siblings we all were shining the hoods of our Daily Drivers, while the younger kids were tuning up their engines.

I was working on the newest applications to my roadster.

*And Billy Natson was on live in London on the ceiling TV.*

Me: Oh. Another race is on the tube.

Billy: Top of the morning, Roadster fans! Billy Natson here at Buckingham Palace! Yes, that one in London, England, for today's Royal Roadster Race! This race will start in a few hours, so stay tuned to see some Royal Roadster action!

*The siblings were excited to go to London.*

Me: London, England! Awesome!

Lola: *excited* Ooh! We're gonna race in London today!

Lily: *excited* I know!

Lola: *excited* Ooh! That's where they always have the best tea parties!

Me: We actually went to London on our Global Trip. But we never went there before to race. London also has history that dates back to 43 A.D.

Dead End: I've never raced in London before.

Me: Neither have I Dead End. (to the Lincoln) Are you excited too Lincoln?

Lincoln and the Cyborg Lincoln merged into one and now he has Ronnie Anne, Paige, Lilly, Earth and Ariel's Sisters as his fiancé's.

Lincoln: I'm excited too. *sighs* But unfortunately, today is also the day of my anniversary with Ronnie Anne.

*The sisters eyes widened, realizing Lincoln was right.*

Me: I never knew about that buddy.

Lori: Gosh, you're literally right, Lincoln.

Leni: Well, at least she'll like your gift, like always. Right, Linky?

Lincoln: *smiles* Of course, Leni. *record scratch* Wait a minute...

*Lincoln's face then paled in horror, he forgot to get Ronnie Anne a gift!*

Lincoln: *shocked* GIFT! Oh, god! I totally forgot to get a gift for Ronnie Anne!

Sisters: *shocked* What?!

Me: Oh man!

Nico: We should've done that!

Lincoln: *panicking* I've been focusing on racing so much that I forgot to get a gift! This is bad! She's gonna kill me for this!

Me: Whoa whoa! Calm down Lincoln. Lets not panic.

Luan: Calm down, Linc! Maybe you can find a gift for her in London before the race starts!

Lincoln: *calms down* Great idea, Luan. I'm sure I'll find something in London.

Luna: Besides, London's full of beautiful stuff!

Lincoln: That's true.

Me: Yeah. London has so much stuff to do and so many shops.

Lily: *excited* Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Me: It's race time guys!

*The siblings cheer as they hop into their Daily Drivers and race out of the garage.*

*Later.*

*We all were now in London, driving to Buckingham Palace, where the starting line for the Royal Roadster Race is.*

Lincoln: You guys head to the starting line, I'll meet you there when I find something for Ronnie Anne.

Me: Okay.

Lori: Okay, Lincoln.

*Lincoln speeds off on another road to find a gift for Ronnie Anne.*

*Somewhere else in London...*

*In the Royal Tower of London, a heist was being performed.*

*Lincoln overheard this with his enhanced hearing, but was too concerned about finding a gift.*

Lincoln: Ugh, I'll stop him later. First, I need to find a gift for Ronnie.

*In the Tower of London, a silhouette figure stole the Queen's ruby. When the figure sneaked out of the building, that figure was revealed to be Sir Lord Sam, the Dancing Lord of London.*

Sir Lord Sam: *smirks* Beautiful, and it's all mine now.

*Later, Lincoln parks at a store.*

Lincoln: Anniversary gift, here I come! *walks into the store*

*Meanwhile, Sir Lord Sam was tip-toeing around the corner next to Lincoln's Daily Driver.*

Sir Lord Sam: *smirks* Well done, old boy. *pulls out the ruby out of his jacket* The perfect crime. *laughs and kisses the ruby*

*Then, an officer was walking over to him.*

Officer Copper: Oy! You there!

*Sir Lord Sam quickly tossed the ruby into Lincoln's Daily Driver. Lucky for him, Officer Copper didn't notice.*

*Meanwhile, in the store.*

*Lincoln was pretty upset right now. Everything in the store was literally sold out.*

Lincoln: *upset* Great, everything has been bought, and now there's nothing for me to give to Ronnie Anne! *checks the time, sighs* Well, looks like Ronnie's gift will have to wait, it's almost race time.

*Lincoln walks out the store.*

Lincoln: *upset, sighs* Can this day get any worse?

*He didn't even notice the ruby in his Daily Driver as he got into it.*

Lincoln: *to Officer Copper and Sir Lord Sam* Pardon me.

*Lincoln backs out of the parking lot and drives off to Buckingham Palace with the ruby in his Daily Driver, much to Sir Lord Sam's shock.*

Sir Lord Sam: *shocked* Oh, no!

*Later, at Buckingham Palace.*

*The sisters were at the starting line, admiring the palace in all it's glory.*

Lola: *amazed* Wow, I can't believe we're really looking at the actual Buckingham Palace!

Luna: *amazed* It's a beaut, sis.

Me: Yep. It was built in 1703 by the Duke of Buckingham.

Luan: *amazed* I heard that the queen of London live here!

Lola: *excited* Ooh! Do you think we'll get the chance to meet her?!

Me: We just might.

Lynn: *chuckles* Lincoln probably would, if three was an emergency in London.

Lola: *sighs* Yeah, you're probably right.

*Lincoln pulls up, still unaware of the ruby.*

Lily: *notices Lincoln* Oh, hi, Linky!

Lincoln: *sighs, upset* Hey, guys...

Lisa: Did you find a gift for your significant other?

Lincoln: *starts slowing down, upset* Well...

*As Lincoln stops, the jerk made the ruby fly up into his sight.*

Lincoln: Huh? *catches the ruby, confused* What the?

*As Lincoln was confused, the sisters were amazed! They thought that the ruby was Lincoln's gift for Ronnie Anne.*

Lola: *amazed* WOW! IS that an actual ruby?!

Me: Wow! That ruby is breathtaking.

Luan: *amazed* Woah! Now that's a gift!

Lana: *amazed* Wow!

Luna: *amazed* Bro, she's gonna love that!

Leni: *amazed* It's beautiful! Where'd you get it?

Lincoln: *confused* Uh, girls, I didn't buy this! I've never even seen this before!

*The sisters see his face, and the amazement in their faces turned to confusion.*

Lola: *confused* You didn't?

Lincoln: *shakes his head* No!

Lily: *confused* Then how did it get there?

Me: That is unusual.

Aylene C.: It sure is.

*Lincoln suddenly remembers the two people by his Daily Driver.*

Lincoln: Well, there were two people next to my Daily Driver. One was an officer, and one looked like a London dancer.

Lori: Maybe one of them dropped it in there?

Lisa: Let me see it, dear brother.

Lincoln: Okay.

*Before Lincoln could give the ruby to Lisa, an engine roared by the siblings, causing their hair to blow around, and much to their shock, the ruby was gone!*

Lincoln: *shocked* The ruby!

*The siblings then hear a cackle, they look and see Sir Lord Sam driving away in his car with the ruby.*

Sir Lord Sam: No worries, chap! The ruby will be safe with Sir Lord Sam! Ta-Ta! *races away*

Lori: *angry* Hey, that's not yours! We can't let that creep get away with that ruby! Let's rev up and go!

Sisters: *angry* Yeah!

Singers: Roadster Racers, goooooooo!

*The sisters' Daily Drivers transform into their roadsters, they then race after Sir Lord Sam.*

Lincoln: *narrows his eyes* Alright, I gotta get to the bottom of this!

*Lincoln's Daily Driver transforms into his roadster, he then races after his sisters and Sir Lord Sam.*

*With the siblings.*

*The siblings raced after Sir Lord Sam through London.*

Sir Lord Sam: *holding the ruby* Well, aren't you just a beauty? *kisses the ruby*

Leni: *angry* Quit smooching that ruby!

*Leni bumps into Sir Lord Sam's car, making him release the ruby!

Sir Lord Sam: Wha-hey!

I punch Sir Lord Sam in the face.

*The ruby falls towards Luan.*

Leni: Luan, catch!

Luan: *trying to grab it* I got it! I got it! *literally climbs onto her roadster* I'm gonna get it! *grabs the ruby* Got it! Slippery, aren't ya?

*Luan then swerves onto another road.*

Sir Lord Sam: *glares at Luan* Return that at once, you bumbling twit! *races after her*

Lincoln: *pushes a button* You stay away from Luan!

Lincoln's Roadster: *echoing voice* Broken Rage, ACTIVATED!

*Lincoln's roadster starts glowing as he races after them faster.*

*Luan was racing away from Sir Lord Sam and heading for the London Eye.*

Luan: *amazed* Wow! The London Eye! *sees Sir Lord Sam behind him* Uh-oh! He's after me!

*Luan stops, then runs into a London Eye carriage.*

Sir Lord Sam: *angry, runs after her* Halt I say! *jumps into her carriage* Hold that Ferris- *door closes onto his mouth* wheel...

*Luan bursts out laughing.*

Luan: *laughing* Oh, wow! That's hilarious!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

*The door then opens and releases Sir Lord Sam's mouth, he then glares angrily at Luan.*

Sir Lord Sam: *angry, grabs Luan's hands* Give me that!

Luan: *angry* No way!

Eddy: Come and get it you freak!

*The ruby slips out of her hands and out of the carriage.*

Sir Lord Sam, Luan: *shocked* Oh, no! *race after the ruby*

*Sir Lord Sam manages to grab the ruby, but now he was dangling from the carriage, and Luan was holding him by the legs to not let him escape, while her feet were gripping the ledge. They were pretty high up.*

Luan: *wobbling* Woah-oah!

*The siblings were racing over to the London Eye and saw Luan and Sir Lord Sam dangling from the high carriage.*

Sisters: *shocked* Is that Luan!/Woah!/She's dangling from the London Eye!/That's not good!

Lincoln: *shocked* Oh, no!

Me: Spread your wings Luan!

Luan: *gritting her teeth* I got ya, Sir Lord Sam! And I'm not letting go! *suddenly felt less weight and found herself holding his shoes* Huh?

*Sir Lord Sam, now shoeless, screams as he fell on top of a ferries wheel carriage below Luan's. The ruby fell out of his grip bounced into Luan's Roadster.*

Luan: *reaches the bottom, gets off, smiles* Well, what do ya know? Looks like the Party Scrambler caught the ruby! *giggles*

*The other siblings approach the London Eye from another street park next to Luan.*

Luan and Eddy Landed by her roadster.

Lori: *concerned* You okay, Luan?

Luan: *nods* Yeah, I'm fine, Lori.

Lincoln: Where's the ruby?

Luan: *takes the ruby out of her Roadster* Right here, Linc.

Lincoln: *smiles* Nice.

Me: Great job guys.

Lola: *smiles* Wow! You got it back!

Luna: *grins* Nice job, sis!

Luan: *smiles* Thanks, guys. *gets into her roadster* C'mon, let's go and find where the ruby belongs.

Lincoln: *smiles* Sounds good.

Lynn: Let's roll!

*The siblings race back to the track as a dizzy Sir Lord Sam collapses to the ground.*

Sir Lord Sam: *dizzy* I say... *dizzily stumbles to his car* Must get my... ruby back!

*Sir Lord Sam stumbles into his car and races after the siblings.*

*Meanwhile, the siblings were racing back to the track.*

*Luan had the ruby in her Roadster.*

Leni: So, Linky. How do we return the ruby back?

Lincoln: I have no idea. Like I said, I have no idea where the ruby came from.

Lucy: Sigh, this could take awhile.

*Suddenly, a news report came on the siblings' video screens in the dashboards of their roadsters.*

News Reporter: This news just in, the Queen's Royal Ruby was stolen from the Tower of London! The police are out right now trying to find this sneaky no-good thief who snatched this priceless jewel.

*This surprised the siblings, and made them pull over.*

Lana: *surprised* Or maybe not!

Luan: *surprised, holds up the ruby* That's what this ruby is!?

Lisa: *nods* Indeed, it belongs to the Queen of London.

Lincoln: And I think we know who the thief is.

Me: That thief we saw was Sir Lord Sam. The most notorious Jewel Thief in all of England.

Laney: This guy sounds like he's really bad news.

Me: He is. This ruby he's after is called the Queen's Royal Ruby. It's said that it was placed in the royal scepter of the Crown Jewels of Queen Victoria. It's priceless.

Nico: And this guy is after it so badly?

May: It would appear so.

Me: We have to make sure that he never gets it.

I take the ruby and stash it is my pocket for safe keeping.

Me: If he wants a ruby that badly. I have an idea.

I form a fake synthetic ruby with my powers and give it to Luan.

*Suddenly, Sir Lord Sam zooms by and snatches the ruby out of Luan's hand.*

Sir Lord Sam: Oh, yeah!

Siblings: *startled* Sir Lord Sam!

Sir Lord Sam: Thank you! Much obliged! Cheerio! *races away*

Motormaster: You guys continue with the race. Me and the other Stunticons will teach this thief a lesson.

Me: Okay Motormaster. Lincoln, Nico, you help out the Stunticons. Don't let him get away!

Lincoln: *narrowed eyes* Don't worry! We'll make sure of that!

We went to the race.

*Lincoln, not taking any chances, activates his Roadster's Mastered Rage and roars ahead of the Stunticons while speeding past Sir Lord Sam.*

Sir Lord Sam clipped the side of Wildrider and scratched his paint job.

Wildrider: Big mistake!

*Lincoln stops his car at the end of the road, gets out and stands in the road as Sir Lord Sam speeds to him.*

Lincoln: *stands firm, calls out loudly* You won't get past me, Sir Lord Sneak!

Sir Lord Sam: *smirks* Eager to throw your life away, runt?! *slams on the gas*

*The engines revs up loudly as Sir Lord Sam rockets toward Lincoln.*

*The young cyborg doesn't move. Instead, he smirks.*

Lincoln: *smirks* YOU'RE the one throwing your life away, pal.

*Sir Lord Sam slams into Lincoln at full speed, but a force field activated on Lincoln's car and the car was unaffected by the crash.*

*Lincoln was unaffected by the car hitting him.*

*The crash made Sir Lord Sam drop the synthetic ruby, which landed in Lincoln's hand.*

Lincoln: *grins* Thank you. I'll take this, and return it.

*Sir Lord Sam, dizzy, gets out of his wrecked car.*

* * *

The Race in London was about to begin.

Billy N.: And welcome to another exciting day of action packed roadster racing! Hello, I'm Billy Natson and we have a magnificent treat for you all today. We're in London, England and our race for today is a race around the whole city of London. Wow! With us is the participants of last weeks awesome Mariana Trench race: our very own Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Are you excited for todays race J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy! And we have new racers participating today.

Optimus Prime: To represent the Autobots in this race, I nominate myself, Mirage, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Windcharger.

Billy N.: I love new racers. Welcome aboard Optimus Prime, Mirage, Sideswipe, Jazz and Windcharger.

Sideswipe: It's a great pleasure to be here.

Jazz: Lets burn some rubber guys!

Billy N.: Love that racing spirit guys!

Later the race began.

Madison: REV UP AND GO!

And we burned rubber and we sped off.

Billy N.: AND THEY'RE OFF!

* * *

Sir Lord Sam: *dizzy* Give... me... my... RUBY! *stumbles forward and goes to punch Lincoln*

*Lincoln throws a slight punch to Sir Lord Sam's face.*

Nico: Sir Lord Sam you have failed this city!

Drag Strip (to the thief): I hope you're satisfied with yourself! We're missing part of the race because of you!

Breakdown: You mess with us. We mess with you.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and Nico and the Stunticon's punched him all over the place.

He was so badly beaten up that it knocked him unconscious.

Lincoln: *smirks* Lights out.

Nico slapped the cuffs on him.

We got finished with the race and it was Lori Jimenez and Override the won. Lori had a trophy that had the flag of Great Britain on it and it was a gold cup with a race track around it.

Lucy: *small smile at the unconscious Sir Lord Sam* Hah, Lincoln made him see the dark.

*We all stepped out of our roadsters and rush over to their brother while praising him.*

Me: Wow! You guys really socked it to him!

Leni: *smiles* Great job, Linky!

Luna: *smiles* Nice one, bro!

May: Great job Nico.

Nico: And the Stunticon's too.

Lynn: *grins* You stopped that punk cold!

Lisa: *smiles* And retrieve the Queen's Ruby.

Lincoln: *grins* Thanks, guys.

*Officer Copper walks over after hearing the commotion*

Officer Copper: What's all the commotion here, chaps?

Lincoln: *smiles, points at Sir Lord Sam* Here's your thief, officer.

Officer Copper: *surprised* Blimey! That thieving scoundrel!

Me: Oh, and here's this. *holds up the ruby*

Officer Copper: Ah, the Queen's Royal Ruby! Very good job, chap!

Me: *smiles* Thank you officer. I used my powers to trick him with a Synthetic Ruby. The ruby he has is nothing more than jolly rancher candy.

Varie: That was really clever.

Nico: I have a feeling he's gonna enjoy prison for a long, long time.

Me: Yep.

*Later.*

*We all took the real ruby back to the Royal Tower, where it belonged. After arresting Sir Lord Sam, of course.*

Officer Copper: *pats Lincoln's back* Thanks for your hard work old chaps. You and your fellow siblings and friends saved London from a travesty.

Lincoln: *smiles* Just doing my job, officer.

Me: We do what is needed for the safety of the world.

Officer Copper: *smiles* Jolly good! Well then, I best be off to station to check on Sir Lord Sam's crimes. *turns around* Cheerio!

Me: Good day to you officer.

Lincoln: *waves* Bye, sir.

*Officer Copper takes his leave.*

Lincoln: *sighs at the ruby* Another successful rescue.

Me: It sure was. And we stopped one of England's most notorious Jewel thieves.

?: *royal voice, behind Lincoln* I agree, and it was grand.

Lincoln: Hm?

*Lincoln turns around to the voice, and to his surprise, it was the Queen of England.*

Lincoln: *surprised* Oh, your Majesty!

*Lincoln, showing respect, bows to the queen.*

Me: Your Majesty. (Bows to her) It's truly an honor to meet you.

Arpeggio (bows): Your majesty. It's an honor!

Queen: *smiles* I've heard about your brave deeds Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Thank you for returning the Royal Ruby from that scoundrel, Sir Lord Sam.

Lincoln: *smiles* You're very welcome, your Majesty.

Me: It was the least we could do your Majesty.

Queen: As such, I want to give you all something as a reward.

Lincoln: *surprised* Really?

Queen: *smiles* It's my way of thanking you for saving the Royal Ruby.

Lincoln: *smiles* I see.

Queen: *smiles* Follow me.

*The Queen leads Lincoln to a room and opens a small chest.*

Queen: *smiles* Here it is, Lincoln.

*She pulls out a smaller ruby, and puts it in Lincoln's hand.*

Lincoln: *amazed* Wow, thank you, your Majesty!

Queen: *smiles* You're very welcome, Lincoln.

*Later.*

*Lincoln finds his sisters eating lunch in their Daily Drivers next to a drive-thru.*

Lincoln: Hey, guys.

Lily: *notices him, eating fruit and a burger* Hi, Linky!

Luna: *notices him, eating chicken tenders* Did you return the ruby, bro?

Me: We sure did.

Lincoln: *nods, smiles* Yep. It's back where it belongs, at the Tower of London.

Lori: *smiles* That's great guys! Great job!

Lincoln: *smiles* Thanks, Lori. Oh, and guess what?

Lily: What, Linky?

Lincoln: *big grin* We just met the Queen of London!

Sisters: *amazed* Woah!

Lola: *most amazed* YOU DID?!

Me: We sure did. We met Queen Elizabeth II herself.

Celica: That is so awesome!

Lynn: *laughs* I knew it!

Lincoln: *nods* Yep, she was really nice, and she praised me for returning the ruby.

Leni: *smiles* That's great, Linky!

Lola: *amazed* Wow, you got praised by the queen!? You're so lucky, Linky!

Me: It was awesome. He sure is lucky.

Lincoln: *chuckles* Guess I am, Lola. *remembers something* Oh, and check out what the queen gave to me as a reward! *shows them the smaller ruby*

*The sister's eyes sparkled in amazement.*

Leni: *amazed* Wow, Linky! It's beautiful!

Luna: *amazed* It sure is!

Lucy: *amazed* It's really sparkly.

Lola: Hey, is that gonna be Ronnie Anne's anniversary gift, Linky?

Lincoln: *smiles* Sure is.

Luan: *smiles* Told ya you would find something in London!

Lori: *smiles* She's literally gonna love it.

Me: I never had any doubt in you buddy.

Lincoln: *smiles* Yeah, she sure will. *remember something* Hey, what about the Royal Roadster Race?

Me: Lori and Override won it.

Laney: Yeah it was her first race ever with Override.

Me: Lets hope that next time we race here there won't be a heist.

Lincoln: *smiles* And hey, who knows? Maybe next time we'll all get to race here.

Sisters: Yeah./True./Maybe.

Wildrider (points to where the thief scratched him): Can you believe what that scumbag did to me? Ugh!

Me: Don't worry Wildrider. We'll get you fixed up when we get home. But as long as we're here we might as well enjoy the sights and sounds of one of Europe's most amazing places.

Lincoln: That's right J.D. *smiles* Now come on, let's go and sightsee!

Sisters: *excited* Yeah!/Come on!/Let's go!/I can't wait!

Shrapnel: (To the viewers) This was quite an eventful day huh?

*The siblings then went off to enjoy the sights of London.*

*While doing so, We took everyone to meet the Queen of London, which definitely made Lola's day. It made all of our day.*

* * *

*Later, back in Gotham Royal York at the estate.*

*Ronnie Anne was watching TV in her room at the estate, looking bored. Bobby came in and walks over to her.*

Bobby: Something wrong, Nini?

*She sighs.*

Ronnie Anne: *a bit bored* Today's my anniversary with Lincoln. Unfortunately, he and everyone else had to go to London, because there's a roadster race happening there.

Bobby: *remembers* Oh, that's right. Your anniversary is today.

Ronnie Anne: *sighs* Yeah.

*Unbeknownst to Ronnie Anne, Lincoln pulls up to the estate in his Daily Driver and I drove beside him and parked.*

Lincoln: I have quite a story to tell for Ronnie Anne.

Me: I know.

*We step out of our Daily Drivers, walks up to the front door and we walk in. We went up to Ronnie Anne's room door.*

Ronnie Anne: *looks to the door* Who is it?

Lincoln: *outside* Take a wild guess.

Ronnie Anne: *surprised* Lincoln?!

*She opens the door. Sure enough, Lincoln was there.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Hey, sweetie. Happy anniversary.

Ronnie Anne: *surprised* Thank you, sweetie. But, what about the race?

Lincoln: Didn't participate. There was a heist.

Ronnie Anne: *surprised* And I guess you stopped it?

Lincoln: Well, with the help of Nico and the Stunticon's. It was a high-speed chase, we went after the thief with our roadsters.

Bobby: What did they steal?

Lincoln: The Queen's Royal Ruby.

Ronnie Anne: *surprised* Woah, really?!

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: It's the ruby that belongs on Queen Victoria's royal scepter for the Crown Jewels of England. It's priceless.

Ronnie Anne: Wow!

Lincoln: He then made the mistake of trying to run me over.

Ronnie Anne: *rolls her eyes* Pfft, that was stupid.

Me: It sure was.

Bobby: *rolls his eyes* Obviously he didn't know you were a cyborg now.

Me: No he didn't.

Lincoln: Yep, and he couldn't even put up a good fight. We severely overpowered him.

Ronnie Anne: Seriously? *chuckles* Wow.

Lincoln: Yeah, then we returned the ruby to where it belongs.

Bobby: *smiles* Nice job, guys.

Lincoln: *smiles* Thanks, Bobby. Also, we actually met the queen!

Bobby, Ronnie Anne: *surprised* You did?!

Me: We sure did. Queen Elizabeth II herself. It was an honor.

Lincoln: Yeah, she was really nice. And she praised us for returning the ruby.

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* That's great, sweetie.

Bobby: *smiles* Nice job, guys.

Me: Thanks Compadre.

Lincoln: *chuckles* Thanks Ronnie Anne. And, as a reward, she gave me something.

Ronnie Anne: Which is?

*Lincoln pulls out the ruby and puts it in her hands.*

Lincoln: *smiles* Your anniversary gift.

Ronnie Anne: *gasps happily* Really?! This is for me?!

Lincoln: *smiles* Yep. This is make-up to you.

Ronnie Anne: *confused* Your make-up?

Me: Yeah we've been very preoccupied with saving the world and participating in all sorts of fun events.

Lincoln: *sheepishly* Yeah, I forgot to get you a gift. *looks down and sighs* I'm sorry...

*Then, to Lincoln's surprise, Ronnie Anne hugged him.*

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* I'm not mad, sweetie.

Lincoln: *surprised* You're not?

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* I understand that you didn't have time, because you were busy preparing for the race.

*Lincoln then collapsed to the ground, feeling a huge amount of relief.*

Lincoln: *relived* Oh, thank god...

*Ronnie Anne kneeled down next to Lincoln and hugged him.*

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* Besides, this gift is so beautiful.

Lincoln: *smiles* I'm glad you like it, sweetie.

Ronnie Anne: Like it? *smiles* I love it.

Lincoln: *smiles* That's even better.

*Ronnie Anne kisses her boyfriend on the lips, causing his face to turn red.*

Me: Awww.

Lincoln: *blushing* H-Happy anniversary, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: *giggles* Thank you, sweetie.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Credit goes to nbwatts for this chapter. This was an awesome chapter and great inspiration man! Thank you for the chapter and idea. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.


	720. The Genocidal Misogynists

It starts as we were walking home from school. It was a beautiful day.

Me: It sure is a beautiful day.

Bai Tza: It sure is.

Lincoln: I don't think anyone can ruin it.

But Lincoln spoke too soon and a black hair kid dressed in Punisher style clothes came out and he had a tattoo on his arm that said Death to all Women.

Maria: Silas Norman!

Silas: Hello Maria. It's been a long time babe.

Bai Tza: You know this asshole, Maria?

Francis: And so do me, Teresa, and Adam.

Rubberband Man: Maria told us all about him back when the Meta Breed were still active.

Maria: Yeah. He's my ex-boyfriend and he has an extremely nasty disposition and reputation. He hates all women with a terrible vengeance and he views them all as slaves.

Me: I remember that and I'm the one that threw this fucker in jail forever. He must've been released on parole.

Francis: What was he thrown in prison for?

Me: Statutory rape. He was sentenced to 25 years in prison and was fined $250,000.00. He was also ordered to register as a sex offender and if he ever got out he was placed on a restraining order saying that he's not allowed to come within 300 feet of Maria or her family.

Silas: That's right.

Maria: You have some nerve showing your face, Norman!

Silas: Come on babe. Don't I make you happy anymore?

Me: You should've thought of that when you had your way with her!

William: Maria is now my girlfriend and she is the most amazing girl ever!

Silas: So now you're laying your hands on my girl!? You are just a worthless loser!

William: You are the worthless loser Norman!

Silas: I will kill you ya little twerp!

Silas threw a punch at William. But he dodged it and punched Silas in the face.

William (cracks his knuckles): Now that was attempted assault. Everything that happens now is self defense.

Silas punched at William again and he dodged it and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine with a sickening crunch.

DING!

We winced when we heard this.

Me: Ooh! That must've hurt.

Laney: No kidding.

Wlliam (punches Silas): I don't even need my blaster for this!

William punched him in the face and knocked out all of his teeth.

Me: Adam lets send this guy back to prison with a nasty concussion.

Laney: I know just how to do it.

Laney formed a huge ball of vines and Maria and Francis stretched him out into a slingshot and I loaded the ball.

Me: Eat sap you freak!

We launched the vine ball and William saw it coming and he ducked and the vine ball slammed into Silas' face with devastating force.

WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!

(Turkey Gobbles)

Silas was totally thrashed. The police arrived and arrested him on the spot for violating his parole. He was taken back to prison. But this time he was sent to the Uranus Prison where he will stay for life without parole. And he was also ordered to pay Maria $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in restitution.

Back at the estate, Maria was crying.

William (hugs a crying Maria): It's ok, Maria. Silas won't ever hurt you again.

Maria: (Crying) I thought I was rid of him! But he is worse than ever!

William: Oh it's all right Maria.

* * *

Later at Sector V headquarters, me, Yuko, Lola, Nico, and all the members of Team Adult Genocide were watching TV. Suddenly there was a blinding white light and out of the light came an old man and a young girl.

Old Man: (Australian Accent) Please. You have to help us.

Numbuh 1: An Adult!

They readied their weapons.

Numbuh 1: I don't know how you got in here, but...

Yuko: Wait Nigel! I recognize this man. Wallabee Beatles from the future.

Older Numbuh 4: That's right Yuko. How did you know?

Yuko: I was able to tell because of your eyes.

Numbuh 1: What happened to you Numbuh 4?

Lola: I think he came from the future.

Yuko: That's what I was thinking. How long in the future did you come from?

Older Numbuh 4: 75 years into the future.

Me: That's in the year 2094.

Older Numbuh 4: That's right J.D.

Me: And who is this with you?

Sally: I'm Sally Sanban. Granddaughter of Kuki Sanban.

We gasped.

Numbuh 3: You are my granddaughter!?

Sally: I am Kuki.

Older Numbuh 4: We have a terrible situation happening. My younger self is in terrible danger!

Me: You can tell us what's going on while we're heading to where Wallabee is at.

We were off to where Numbuh 4 was.

Me: So what's all this about?

Older Numbuh 4 told us that the entire human race was in grave danger because of a Misogynistic Supremacist named Madam Margaret of St. Rita's Preparatory School. Her goal is to kill all the boys and rule the world in the name of girls.

After Numbuh 4 from the KND was sent to St. Rita's Preparatory School by his parents, Margie presented herself in her disguise as Principal Margaret, welcoming Numbuh 4 to the school, and went with him to his new class. Once at the class, Numbuh 4 came to the conclusion that all the students were girls, so Principal Margaret revealed to him that St Rita's was a school for girls, and subsequently, revealed her intentions to turn Numbuh 4 in a girl with her Girlifying Rifle. She just made Numbuh 4's hand to turn into a woman's, but Numbuh 4 used the powder from the speckles of the slate to escape. After became furious of Numbuh 4's escape, Principal Margaret made a tantrum and later left the classroom to went to her office at the school's tower, but she told her students to continue with their lessons, which they did not do as soon as she left, they started to play.

Once at the school's tower, Principal Margaret communicated with her future self Madame Margaret, who told her that she was busy at the moment and to just leave her a message. Principal Margaret left a message explaining her future self about Numbuh 4's escape, but Numbuh 4 appeared at the window and swinging with a lamp, launched against Principal Margaret and knocked her. Much to Numbuh 4's horror, he realized that he had "killed" Principal Margaret by splitting her in half, leading Margie to emerge from the robotic legs she was using to impersonate Principal Margaret and insult Numbuh 4 for breaking her disguise. While Margie and Numbuh 4 argued about Margie's plan to turn every boy into a girl, Principal Margaret's robotic torso, which was still alive, managed to get where the Girlifying Rifle was and tried to turn Numbuh 4 into a girl one last time, but Numbuh 4 managed to turn down Principal Margaret's robotic torso once and for all and broke the Girlifying Rifle in half, much to Margie's chagrin. To his bad luch, Madame Margaret appeared as a hologram to aide Margie, so she send four members of her Girl Squad, who managed to girlifie Numbuh 4's t-shirt into a dress, with Numbuh 4 escaping with his jetpack. However, they managed to girlifie Numbuh 4's jetpack into a woman's purse, which made him to fall to the ground. Subsequently, Margie activated the robotic legs of St. Rita's Preparatory School, chasing Numbuh 4, who was unable to call for help as Sector V was girlified.

75 years later, it's revealed that Numbuh 4 somehow escaped from the young Margie and went into hiding, but as a result, Madame Margaret became the supreme ruler of the world, sending her Girl Squad to girlifie or harass every living boy. However, Numbuh 4 created a resistance division named the Boys Next Door, who lived to fight against Madame Margaret and her tyranny. Feeling furious about the BND, Madame Margaret decided to create a giant and new version of the Girlifying Rifle known as the Supergirlifier Cannon, but it was still unoperational. Preparing for the ultimate battle against Madame Margaret's Girl Army, the BND were helped by Sally Sanban, Numbuh 3's granddaughter and a deserted member from the Girl Squad, who wanted to help the boys defeat Madame Margaret from extinct every boy in the Earth. Numbuh 4 dismissed her immediately, but he accepted her after she gave them a Girlifying Rifle to reverse its effects and make it a Boylifying Rifle. The rifle's effects were successfully reversed. Meanwhile, Madmae Margaret revealed to her girls that she anticipated Sally's desertion and secretly planted a tracker on her to discover the BND's headquarters. Ready to extinct boys from the face of the Earth once and for all, Madame Margaret activated the robotic legs of St. Rita's Preparatory School, now her utopia's castle.

Once in front of the BND's headquarters, Madame Margaret ordered the BND's Leader to call the BND to face her Girl Army. Immediately, the BND emerged with their jetpacks and started to fight. Numbuh 2's descendant transformed two girls into boys, but Madame Margaret resolved to reveal that the Supergirlifier Cannon was now operational, destroying the BND's headquarters and transforming many of its members into girls. Although Numbuh 5's descendant came to the conclusion that they needed to abandon the battle to fight another day, the BND's Leader reminded him that Numbuh 4 and Sally needed more time to infiltrate St. Rita's, so Numbuh 2's descendant sacrificed himself to get them more time, only to be soon girlified along Numbuh 5's descendant and other members. Now alone, the BND's Leader resisted to became a girl, but Madame Margaret shot the Girlifier Cannon to him, transforming him into a girl. Glorious for her victory, Madame Margaret returned to her office, happy that she had now transformed every boy from the world into a girl, but Numbuh 4 appeared at the window and swinging with the lamp, he launched himself against Madame Margaret to knock her, mimicking their first confrontation 75 years ago. After Madame Margaret asked him what he was going to do, he revealed that he was going to call for help. She reminded him that the boys were no more on the Earth's face, but Numbuh 4 used her time machine to remind her that there are still boys in the past that could help him. After Numbuh 4 dissapeared, Madame Margaret went to the time machine to follow him and prevent his actions, but Sally appeared and crushed with her feet the time machine. Realizing that her fate had been sealed and this time there was no chance for escape, Madame Margaret screamed in horror knowing that everything around her including herself will promptly cease to exist.

When he returned to the past, Numbuh 4 warned the KND about the young Numbuh 4's situation before they were girlified by Margie, so they went with him to St. Rita Preparatory School, which had started to chase Numbuh 4. They saved Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 went to the battlefield with the H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. to face Margie's Girl Squad. Margie ordered the Girl Squad to destroy the H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P., but after shooting against it with no effect, Margie realized that the H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. was too girly already to be affected by the Girlifying Rifles. Subsequently, the H.I.P.P.I.E. H.O.P. entered into her office, scaring the Girl Squad away and roaring at Margie. With one last card up her sleeve, Margie attempted to call the still existing Madame Margaret to get help from her and avoid defeat, but Numbuh 3 crushed the time machine with her feet mimicking the way in which her future granddaughter defeated Madame Margaret in the future, effectively sealing the fate of both Madame Margaret and the Girl Squad. Numbuh 3 then arrested Margie and under Numbuh 1's orders, she was send to the Kids Next Door Arctic base to pay for her crimes. Following her arrest, the future Numbuh 4 faded into oblivion and the Girl Squad was erased from existence, as well St. Rita's Preparatory School crashed down.

75 years later, on those same grounds in which St. Rita's was destroyed, instead of Madame Margaret's dystopian girly future, there is a playground built for boys and girls, strongly implying that Margie likely spend the rest of her days in prison or is still at prison, precluding her to carry out her evil plans.

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: That's insane! Madame Margaret is going to destroy the entire Human Race! If you kill one half of a species, the other half of the species won't survive resulting in that species extinction!

Lola: Nigel, can I ask you something?

Numbuh One: Sure.

Lola: I helped you guys take out so many adults during the first two times that I met you and the Kids Next Door, including an alternate evil version of Stickybeard. So, how is it that I missed a genocidal girls school?!

Numbuh 1: We never even knew about it until now.

Me: All the Adult Villains Yuko and Lola killed were trying to kill all the children. That would result in humanity's extinction.

Numbuh 1: Father might've been a genocidal scumbag. But at least he wasn't a sexist.

Me: No he wasn't. Now we got a misogynistic supremacist group trying to kill us boys. And we can't have that.

Nico: If there's one thing I despise above all others, it's people killing people because of their gender!

Lola: That is absolutely sick!

Waspinator: Waspinator hate sexist!

Me: Me too Waspinator. Nico, I need you to go to the island of Themiscyra and enlist the help of the amazons to help us. Tell Queen Hippolyta that I sent you.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Nico used Instant Transmission and went to Themiscyra.

* * *

THEMISCYRA

* * *

On the Island of Themiscyra, Nico appeared and then the Amazon warriors appeared.

Amazon: What are you doing here man?

Nico: I was sent by J.D. Knudson. My name is Nicolas Chan and I'm one of J.D. Knudson's best friends.

Amazon: What was the reason J.D. sent you?

Nico: The world is in terrible danger. An evil misogynistic supremacist group is going to kill all the men and boys and destroy the entire human race.

The Amazon's gasped.

Amazon 2: Follow us.

Nico was lead to the palace. Later he stood before Queen Hippolyta.

Queen Hippolyta: What are you doing here?

Nico: My name is Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico. I apologize for my arrival on such short notice your majesty. But I was sent by J.D. Knudson because he needs your help.

Queen Hippolyta: What's wrong?

Nico: The world and the entire human race is in terrible danger. An evil misogynistic supremacist named Madam Margaret and her followers are going to kill the entire human race by killing all the men and boys. Without men and boys, the entire human race will be destroyed.

The queen and the amazons were horrified.

Queen Hippolyta: I'm glad J.D. sent you Nico. We'll gladly help you all out.

Nico: Thank you you're majesty.

Queen Hippolyta: Lets prepare for battle!

The Queen and the amazons got their weapons. Once they were ready Nico used Instant Transmission and they beamed them to the ship.

* * *

The Ship.

* * *

Nico and the Amazon's arrived and we explained the whole situation.

Queen Hippolyta: This is worse than what we thought. We have to stop them at all costs.

Amazon: These girls are a disgrace to mans world.

Me: I couldn't agree more.

Nico: I know the perfect way to lure the guards out. I'll call a pizza guy and have him deliver the pizzas here!

Me: No. We're going to burst in and launch an all out assault on them. Your Majesty, if you encounter any of the Girl Force, do not hesitate to destroy them.

Queen Hippolyta: With pleasure.

We arrived at St. Rita's Preparatory Academy.

Me: This place reeks of evil. Lets go.

Older Numbuh 4: Lets get them!

Me and Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!

We went down to the Academy.

Madam Margaret: Girlify him!

A massive fiery explosion blasted in through the ceiling and we came in.

Me: Madam Margaret, your days of destroying boys and men are over forever!

Madam Margaret: I will never stop until all the boys are dead! I will rule this world whether you boy scumbags like it or not!

Me: You are an even bigger monster than what we thought. You don't have any idea what you are going to do. You're going ro kill the entirety of the human race. Without boys, the rest of the human race will never survive.

Wonder Woman: That's right.

Madam Margaret: I DON'T CARE! I want all boys to die so that we women may reign supreme!

Me: You're a monster Margaret.

Yuko: Now you will die like all the adult villains we destroyed!

Nico: Madame Margaret, you have failed this city!

Me: More like she has failed this whole universe in its entirety. Lets take her down!

We went at the girls and punched and bashed their faces in and I kicked Madam Margaret in the face and Laney grabbed her with her vines and slammed her into the wall.

Waspinator: Waspinator TERRORIZE!

Waspinator transformed and fired his stinger blaster and the projectiles exploded all over the place.

Madam Margaret: (Groans) I got to call Madam Margar...

Sally jumped and landed on Madam Margaret's time machine and completely destroyed it.

Sally: How's THAT for girl power!?

Lola: You make me sick Margaret! People like you have no right to live!

Queen Hippolyta slashed apart all of the girl force with their swords and spears and splattered their blood and guts all over the place.

Nico fired energy blasts and vaporized them in an instant.

Starfire: You are never welcome here on Earth!

Me: Lets get them! Combo time!

Misfire: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his ion blaster and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Waspinator: Time for Waspinator to join the fun. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his blaster and laser vision and it also gave him a new ability. His wings were glowing red hot and they were emitting a temperature of 17,500˚ Fahrenheit.

Misfire and Waspinator: INFERNO HEAT ION DESTROYER!

Misfire fired a powerful blast from his ion blaster and Waspinator fired a massive blast of fire from his wings and the blasts combined and incinerated some of the girl force.

Numbuh 3: Yay! That was awesome! (To the Viewers) That was an amazing combo.

Rollbar: Now it's our turn Laney. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it gave him the ability to fire beams of light on the electromagnetic wavelength.

Laney: Time for some action! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Laney's device and she got Metroplex's axe.

Rollbar and Laney: X-RAY HATCHET STRIKE!

Rollbar fired a blast of X-Ray radiation and it merged with the axe and the blade turned into a blade of pure X-Ray light and Laney slashed the Girl Force and they were vaporized in an instant.

Me: Time to finish this. Final Smash time!

Starfire: You got it J.D.! TAMARAN STARSTORM BARRAGE!

Starfire fired a massive volley of green starbolts and they rained down on the girl force and vaporized them in powerful explosions.

Numbuh 3: Yay! It's my turn! RAINBOW MONKEY LOVEFIST!

Numbuh 3 called forth her Rainbow Monkeys and they went at the girls and pulverized them ferociously.

Me: Now for the grand finale.

Madam Margaret: You boys are dead! I will kill you all if it's the last thing I ever do!

Me: You misogynistic supremacists are never welcome on our planet. (Cups Hands to side) KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE!

Numbuh 5: 5!

Numbuh 4: 4!

Numbuh 3: 3!

Numbuh 2: 2!

Numbuh 1: 1!

Me and Sector V: KIDS NEXT DOOR KAMEHAMEHA!

Sector V fired lasers from their hands and I fired a Kamehameha Wave and the blasts combined and they engulfed the rest of the girl force and they hit Madam Margaret's robot suit and exploded with incredible power and the entire school exploded with incredible power into an enormous fireball!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

When the explosion cleared, the whole school was completely reduced to flaming rubble. Madam Margaret was defeated and completely disgraced. I grabbed her by the shirt.

Madam Margaret: Go ahead. Kill me you stupid man!

Me: Oh I don't want to waste any energy on a misogynistic little brat like you. You've caused 75 years of damage even though it hasn't happened yet. But I'm not going to kill you. And I think jail is too good for you. I have a much better punishment for you.

I snapped my fingers and beamed her to the planet Xenomorph Prime in the middle of the XQZ in the middle of the Galactic Center.

Madam Margaret: Where am I?

Then a Xenomorph appeared behind her and she saw it and she screamed as the Xenomorph killed her offscreen.

We saved the world from a terrible fate. But because we destroyed Madam Margaret here in the present in 2019 we changed the timeline 75 years from now and Older Numbuh 4 and Sally Sanban were erased because of the Temporal Paradox Ripple Effect. But I used my powers to keep Sally alive. Nico also caught a Roselia and a Volbeat. We showed them that both boys and girls are more powerful when they work together. We ungirlified all the boys that were changed and returned them to their parents.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

We got the idea for this one from the episode of Codename: Kids Next Door called Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E. That episode is based on one of the longest living battles in the history of the universe: The Battle of the Sexes. Ever since the beginning of time Males and Females have been fighting to see who is better. I absolutely despise misogynistic behavior and anyone that thinks the way Madam Margaret did in that episode is a despicable human being that belongs in jail for all eternity. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	721. Rise of The Dark Gundam

On another planet Earth set 200 years into the future, located 30,000 light-years away from our Earth, something evil was happening. This planet Earth is a completely different Earth. It has some of the major countries floating above it in colonies. But something evil was happening on the Neo Japan Colony. In command of it alone was the ruthless military dictator: Major Ullube Ishikawa.

Ullube: Citizens of the Universe, I am the great ruler of the universe: Ullube Ishikawa. People, it is known to everyone that Neo Japan has within its grasp the right to rule the universe. As a result, I am giving the first order from our nation. I hereby declare the complete elimination of the Gundam Fight. There's no cause for alarm. The reason being that Neo Japan will have the right to rule the Universe eternally. There will no longer be any need to compete for world control with games like the Gundam Fight.

The Shuffle Alliance consisting of Sai Saici, Argo Gulskii, George de Sand and Chibodee Crocket were not gonna stand for it.

Argo: This is crazy!

George: We have to help Domon stop him.

Chibodee: But how are we gonna do that? We can't fly up in space.

Sai: No but I do know a bunch of people who can. Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Argo: Yeah that's a great idea!

Chibodee: Team Loud Phoenix Storm can take down Ullube!

Natasha Zabigov of Neo Russia was going to help them out.

Natasha: We'll call Team Loud Phoenix Storm and get them over here. You guys get ready.

Sai: Right!

Argo: Lets go Shuffle Alliance!

They got ready.

Announcer: The battle is all set for the final showdown with Major Ullube Ishikawa. The Dark Gundam is about to be unleashed onto the Earth and the Universe itself. Our only hope is the assistance of the most powerful fighting force in the Entire Universe: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Lets get things started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY! GO!

* * *

On our planet Earth, 30,000 light-years away from the alternate Earth, we were resting by watching TV, playing card games and board games.

Nico came in and he had two more Pokeballs.

Nico: Hey guys. I just caught a Sharpedo and a Swalot.

Me: Good job man!

May: You're catching a lot of Pokemon huh?

Nico: I sure am.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Computer: Warning! Warning! Incoming distress signal coming from another planet Earth located in the Scutum-Crux Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Me: That's 30,000 light-years away from here! Patch it through.

The computer did so and a holographic screen appeared and on it was Natasha Zabigov.

Natasha: Team Loud Phoenix Storm do you read?

Jared saw Natasha and he jumped onto the couch.

Jared: Natasha? Natasha this is Jared Knudson.

Natasha: Jared Knudson. It's good to see that you're alright. We all thought that you were dead.

Jared: It's gonna take a lot more than a simple wormhole leading to the year 2017 to stop us. But what's going on?

Natasha: I'm afraid the situation is grim. Major Ullube Ishikawa has gotten his hands on the Dark Gundam and he's going to use it to eradicate all of Humanity!

Jared: What!? How did he get his hands on it?

Natasha: He got it by sending his troops to get it after the brutal battle with Domon Kasshu and Master Asia. Domon had no choice but to kill his own brother because of it.

Jared: That monster! Ullube will pay for this. He has no honor and he will pay for his crimes! You called the right people and we'll gladly help out.

Natasha: Thank you Jared. Hurry fast.

Jared: We're on our way!

Me: Lisa deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Gantu: I hope you don't mind that I take my ship to where we're going.

Me: Not at all Gantu. Lets go.

Jared: Allenby, Ullube is back and he's going to destroy humanity with the Dark Gundam.

Allenby: So he has resurfaced after 2 years.

Jared: We're not gonna be beaten twice in the same way. PHOENIX ANGEL GUNDAM, ARISE AND BURN WITH FIRE!

Allenby called forth her Gundam: The Nobel Gundam.

Jared help up his hand and a massive blast of fire exploded out of the ground outside. Out of the ground arose a Gundam with wings. It was a Wing Zero Gundam but it had Reddish-orange Wings and it had red, orange and yellow armor. Jared and Allenby went into it and we were off to the Alternate Earth.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2637.9: We are en route to an alternate planet Earth set 200 years into the future. This version of Planet Earth is located 30,000 light-years away from our Earth. My children know this world better than any of us. Our mission is to stop an evil monster called the Dark Gundam and prevent it from destroying all of humanity.

Static (to Maria): I can't believe your ex-boyfriend paid you a visit.

Maria: I'm just as surprised as you are.

Gear (to Francis): I thought you were Maria's ex-boyfriend.

Francis: I'm the ex boyfriend who ended things with Maria on good terms. Silas is the ex-boyfriend who's going to spend the rest of his life in prison.

Me: It's good he got what was coming to him. Hey son. How do you know Natasha and the alternate Earth that was mentioned so well?

Jared: (On the side view screen) Well it's a very strange story dad. That version of Earth is the world we came from. Ullube Ishikawa is the monster that sent us into the past from 200 years into the future.

Me: So this Ullube is the one that brought you to us in the year 2017.

Jared: That's right dad.

Me: It's good he did. But more importantly, what is this Dark Gundam?

Jared: It was originally built as our tool to help restore Earth from it's ruined state. It was also known as the Ultimate Gundam. It was built for helping humanity achieve the next giant step in our evolution,

Originally called the Ultimate Gundam, the machine was created with a unique mesh of technological and organic science by Dr. Raizo Kasshu to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical powers: self-recovery, self-multiplication, and self-evolution. Essentially, it would be a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself and its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease.

However, due to a malfunction, its powers became twisted, sinister and dangerous. Unlike most other Gundams in Future Century, the Dark Gundam is a gigantic machine whose frame is variable, able to change to adapt to situations and eventually becomes sentient. In spite of its power, it requires a lifeform to operate as its core unit, but the user is connected via organic wires instead of the Mobile Trace System. It operates at its strongest with a female as its core as they are able to create life.

While it is equipped with the standard head Vulcans and a highly destructive beam cannon in its platform head, it relies more on its special abilities and physical prowess. Using self-recovery, it could instantly repair any damage done to it, either restoring lost parts or replacing them with organic wiring which it can shape into other forms. With self-multiplication, it can produce its own units, the Death Army, a legion of mobile suits that fight and operate in the Dark Gundam's stead and relays information by melding with its frame to gain experience and knowledge. It later creates Gundam Heads which could travel underground and be equipped with beam cannons.

Lastly, with self-evolution, the Dark Gundam can change into more powerful forms, starting from its base, mobile armor-like form, to a colony-sized winged form capable of devouring an entire planet. It can pass on these abilities to other humans through DG Cells from exposure, and for Gundam Fighters, change their Gundams as well.

Me: Whoa! This is a very dangerous Gundam.

Lori: That literally sounds like a very dangerous machine.

Lisa: Indeed it does firstborn elder sister. A biotechnological monstrosity such as the Dark Gundam cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of anyone evil.

Me: Agreed. Our mission now is to destroy Ullube and the Dark Gundam.

Nico: Ullube and the Dark Gundam will never get away with this.

Me: No they won't Nico.

Lana: We appeared to have arrived J.D.

Me: On screen.

We dropped out of Hyperdrive and we saw the Alternate Planet Earth in the middle of a massive war with the Dark Gundam and all of Neo Japan. On Neo Japan was a massive monstrosity. It was THE DARK GUNDAM! It was a massive Gundam the size of a whole planet. Massive explosions were ringing out everywhere, lasers were firing all over the place and so much more. We saw numerous Gundam's of different kinds attacking numerous tentacles and there was a massive tentacle that stretched down to the planet and it was being attacked. But their weapons weren't affecting the Tentacle.

Me: Whoa! All hands go to Red Alert! Man your battle stations!

Everyone did so. We fired the Superlaser at the tentacle and it hit it and it exploded in a massive explosion of fire and debris.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: All hands fire at will!

Everyone on the ship fired the lasers and photon torpedos and missiles at the Dark Gundam and the tentacles that were all over the colony. It was a massive and explosive battle.

Outside Argo saw our ship.

Argo: Whoever that ship belongs to, they are helping us.

Kirby: Are those mecha suits?

Me: They sure are Kirby. They are called Gundams.

Woody (Toy Story): Those Gundam mechs look similar to the Gigas mechas back in my world.

Sora: They sure do Woody.

Me: Lets head out there and destroy the Dark Gundam! Nathaniel, you have the con.

Nathaniel: Roger that Grandpa.

Omega Supreme: Omega Supreme: ready to destroy Dark Gundam.

Me: Lets go!

We went outside and flew into the battle. The Dark Gundam sent more tentacles and Jared saw that the tentacles were heading towards Domon Kasshu's Gundam and Jared and Allenby swooped in.

Jared: (Echoing) **PHOENIX BLADE X SLASH!**

Jared sent a powerful energy X blade and they slashed the tentacles and they exploded.

Allenby: I'll help too! (Echoing) **NOBEL HULA HOOP!**

Allenby threw an energy ring and it slashed through the tentacles and they exploded.

Me: KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive Red Kamehameha blast and it hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion from the blast blew half of the whole Dark Gundam in two.

Me: Bet you didn't like that Ullube.

Nico: Dark Gundam, you have failed this planet!

Me: More like he has failed this entire universe.

Domon: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It is an honor!

Me: It's a pleasure Domon.

Jared: Hey Domon, its been a while.

Domon: Jared? Is that you?

Jared: Who were you expecting? Tiny Tim? It's great to see you again.

Domon: You too Jared.

Jared: We can catch up later. Lets destroy this monster. Our best chance is to destroy it from the inside.

Domon: Okay Jared. You lead the way.

Jared: You got it Domon. Just like old times.

Domon: It sure is Jared. Things weren't the same when you all disappeared.

Jared: I know.

Me: Jared, be careful in there son.

Jared: Will do dad. Lets go!

Jared, Allenby and the Shuffle Alliance went into the Dark Gundam through the Colony.

Me: Lets blast this freak all over the place!

We hit the Dark Gundam with everything we got. We fired Energy blasts, magic blasts, missiles, lasers, light blasts, all our powers and so much more.

Edzilla (punches Dark Gundam): ED SMASH BAD GUNDAM!

The Dark Gundam roared in pain.

Me: Everyone! Together!

All: KAAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We all fired a massive Kamehameha Wave all at the same time and the blasts combined and they hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely destroyed the skin of the Dark Gundam and revealed its true form: It was a massive and malevolent dragonic demon creature. It was an ugly and massive monstrosity as big as a whole planet.

Me: This fucker just gets even more uglier by the second.

Jared: (On the radio) Dad come in. Do you read me?

Me: Loud and clear son.

Jared: We got a very serious problem. We're heading towards the Power Generator and I just found out that Domon's friend Rain is being used as the Life Force Unit. We have to rescue her before we destroy the entirety of the Dark Gundam.

Me: Okay. Be careful son.

Jared: Right dad.

Inside the colony they saw the people of the entirety of the colony in shelters. They took an elevator and it lead to the power generator.

Jared: Just like old times huh guys?

Chibodee: It sure is big bro. The Shuffle Alliance was not the same without you.

Jared: I know. I missed all of you. But right now we have to focus on our two main objectives: Rescuing Rain and killing Ullube and the Dark Gundam. He's a monster with absolutely no honor.

Allenby: He sure is. We have to stop him at all costs or the Earth will be destroyed.

?: Domon. Can you hear me son?

Domon: Father? They brought you back.

Jared: Dr. Rai Kasshu. It's great to hear your voice again.

Dr. Kasshu: Same here Jared. Its been a long time.

Jared: I heard you were placed in a cryogenic sleep.

Dr. Kasshu: Yes. We have to destroy the power generator. It's the only way.

Jared: I know. We're heading there now doctor. But I have a feeling that there is more to the Dark Gundam than what we first thought.

Dr. Kasshu: I have a feeling you're right Jared.

Suddenly a massive explosion blew the whole power generator into a million pieces, destroying it completely. The Dark Gundam roared in excruciating pain.

Me: That did it!

Jared: Way to go dad! Now it's time to rescue Rain. Come on guys!

They went into the brain of the Dark Gundam and they were inside it.

Jared: This is it guys. The brain of the Dark Gundam. The heart of pure evil.

They saw a huge Gundam appear. It was the Dark Gundam.

Jared: The Dark Gundam itself. And Rain is inside that thing.

Jared went Super Angel 20,000 Phoenix Fire and the Super Angel aura flared up around his Gundam.

Jared: I got this! (Chants an Incantation) NESTRORKA MENOSTRA LEXPROTA!

Jared fired a blast of light at the Dark Gundam and it hit it and Rain was removed from it.

Domon got out and wrapped a red blanket around her.

Jared: Way to go Domon.

Domon: Thanks to you Jared.

Jared: Come on guys! Lets finish this monster off once and for all! The Dark Gundam was a terrible mistake that should've never been created!

Domon: You got it Jared!

Jared, Allenby, Rain and the Shuffle Alliance: (In Unison) OUR SPIRITS ARE AFLAME! AND WE FEEL THE FIRE! THERE IS NOTHING WE CANNOT DEFEAT! AND NOW THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED! ITS LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO GRASP VICTORY! (ECHOING) **ERUPTING SHUFFLE ALLIANCE ATTACK!**

We fired a massive energy blast at the Dark Gundam and it completely obliterated it in a powerful explosion of incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

But the fight wasn't over yet. We managed to destroy the Power Generator and the Life Force Unit.

Jared: Dad! We destroyed the Life Force Unit and Power Generator. We have to evacuate the whole colony and destroy the whole thing.

Me: You got it son. Good work. Get out of there so we can launch the attack.

Jared: You got it dad.

The colony was evacuated.

Ullube: This can't be happening! I had victory in my grasp! I will kill you all if it's the last thing I ever do!

Gantu (to Ullube): Oh, stop whining. It'll all be over soon!

Me: Lets go! Combo time!

Kirby: You got it J.D. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Kirby's device and he got the copy abilities of all the enemies he knows.

Searchlight: Lets get this freak! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to fire beams of light on all of the electromagnetic wavelength.

Kirby and Searchlight: U.F.O. SPECTRUM LASERSTORM!

Kirby went into his U.F.O. ability and fired a powerful charged blast of energy and Searchlight fired a powerful blast of rainbow light. The blasts combined and hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Gantu: Time for action! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his Plasma Blaster 10,000-fold with enough power to obliterate an entire city in an instant.

Weirdwolf: Lets get him. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his chest and it enhanced his Thermosword to thermonuclear heat it enhanced his photon Pistol 100-fold.

Gantu and Weirdwolf: NUCLEAR PLASMA DEATHRAY!

Gantu fired his plasma blaster and Weirdwolf fired his Photon Pistol. The blasts combined and it hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with the power of a 50 Megaton nuclear bomb.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Maui: Time for action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and his hook was enhanced 100 fold.

Star Lord: Time for some heavy firepower. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and his blasters had 5 more blasters pop out of his blasters.

Maui and Star Lord: SUPERLASER HOOKBLAST EXPLOSION!

Star Lord fired a powerful blast of energy from his blasters and Maui fired a powerful blast of energy from his hook. The blasts combined and they hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion blew the Dark Gundam's arm off. But then it suddenly glowed in a powerful glow of red evil energy.

Me: What in the world!?

Allenby: What's going on?

We gasped in sheer horror at what we saw next. The Dark Gundam grew a massive set of cybernetic angel wings and they were so huge that they were spread over the entire colony. The level of pure evil coming off of the Dark Gundam was absolutely mind boggling.

Me: Unbelievable! It's beyond pure evil!

Jared: This is no ordinary foe we are fighting dad. This is truly the dark side of all Gundams.

Laney: It's horrifying.

Dr. Kasshu: You mean the monster is planning to descend to the Earth in that form?

Ullube: (Chuckles) Yes that's right. Listen to me you pathetic worms. These magnificent D.G. Cells have redefined the future and given us unlimited power. Behold!

Ullube's mask came off and we saw that he had that part of his face covered in ugly cells.

Ullube: Thanks to the cells, I'm ruler of the universe!

Ullube then transformed into an ugly monster and he had fangs and purple skin. We saw this and we were disgusted.

Me: What the fuck are you!?

Dr. Kasshu: That creature is no longer Ullube. It's the Dark Gundam itself.

Ullube: That's right! The future belongs to D.G. cells! HUMANITY SHALL PERISH AT LAST! (LAUGHING INSANELY)

Me: You are one insanely fucked up piece of fucking shit!

Heidi: You make me sick Ullube! We should've killed you back then!

Allie: And now we will finish what we started you fucking asswipe!

Brittney: We will kill you if it's the last thing we ever do!

Nico: Major Ullube, you have failed this entire universe!

Me: Lets get him! Final Smash time!

G1 Omega Supreme: Time for some action! POWER OF PRIMUS!

G1 Omega Supreme fired a blast of energy at the Dark Gundam and it exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Domon: My turn! (Echoing) **SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST! ERUPTING BURNING FINGER! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!**

Domon fired a massive and powerful blast of energy and fire from his Gundam's hand and it hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Optimus Prime turned into his Energon counterpart

Optimus Prime (Energon): Lets do this! Lets link up Omega Supreme!

Omega Supreme (Energon): Right!

They linked up and became Optimus Supreme!

Optimus Supreme: Lets see how you like this! Optimus Supreme Final Impact!

Optimus Supreme fired a massive blast of energy from his fist blaster and it hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Edzilla (punches Dark Gundam): ED SMASH BAD GUNDAM!

The power of Edzilla's punches were as strong as Godzilla's and he was punching the Dark Gundam into kingdom come.

Me: Now for the grand finale. It's time to finish this!

(Goku's Spirit Bomb theme plays)

I raise my hands into the air.

Me: EVERYONE SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!

Vince: The Spirit Bomb! Lets lend our power and energy to him.

Everyone did so and a massive spirit bomb as big as the moon was formed.

My children formed their own Spirit Bombs. But they were in different colors. Allie's was Pink, Brittney's was black, Jessie's was blue, Mary's was brown, Anna's was orange, Jared's was red, Nicole's was purple, Natilee's was Green, Shanan's was Indigo and Heidi's was white.

The smaller Spirit Bombs orbited around my Spirit Bomb.

Me: Now it's time for you to die Ullube. This is for all the pain and suffering you've caused to the world because of your insane ambitions!

Jared: What you did to us and our planet is completely unforgivable!

Brittney: Now you will pay for your crimes!

Allie: This time you will die!

Nicole: Now go to Hell!

Shanan: And Stay there!

Me: Now die you fucking Son of a Bitch!

Me and my Children: SOLAR SYSTEM SPIRIT BOMB BARRAGE!

We threw the Spirit Bombs at the Dark Gundam and they hit the Dark Gundam and exploded with unbelievable power.

 _ **KRAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely destroyed the entirety of the Dark Gundam and completely obliterated it in an instant. When the smoke cleared, the entire colony and the Dark Gundam was completely erased from existence forever. Ullube was completely destroyed in the explosion as well.

Nico: Now that Ullube's dead, let's use the remains of Dark Gundam for spare parts.

Jared: That's not a good idea Nico. The Dark Gundam was made with biotechnological engineering. If we use it to build more Gundams then we would just start the events in this world all over again.

Nico: Good point. Lets make our own Gundams then.

Me: That's a great idea man.

Domon: J.D. it was an honor to fight alongside you and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We shook hands.

Me: I'm glad we could help out Domon.

Jared: Just like old times.

Domon: You said it Jared. (To the Viewers) Take my advice and never mess with the laws of nature. Especially with biotechnological experiments that can destroy the universe.

Jared: You said it Domon.

We merged the other Earth with our Earth and the colonies were now floating above our planet. Our worlds were now one. The Gundam Fights were still on.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

G Gundam is one of my favorite shows that I've known ever since I was a kid. It showed on Toonami back from April 22nd, 1994 to March 31st, 1995. It was awesome! I watched it on Toonami back from August 5th to October 16th, 2002. It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	722. The Most Hated Unfit Family

It starts in the Moon Prison. Maria, Carmen, Gear and Static were standing outside of the cell of Icky Vicky, the Evil Side of Vicky. Icky Vicky is now the most hated babysitter in the world. She was REALLY hated because of it. She had all kinds of evil symbols all over her cell and she had all kinds of evil phrases all over the walls. People that want her to die and go to Hell wrote them. Maria saw her and she was so pissed off that it was unbelievable.

Maria: You make me sick just looking at you Vicky!

Evil Vicky: You are not pretty either you bitch!

Maria: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST DISGUSTING AND MOST FUCKED UP BABYSITTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS MORE THAN ALL OF LIFE ITSELF! I WOULD RATHER LICK A BATHROOM TOILET THAT HASN'T BEEN FLUSHED FOR 40 YEARS THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER! YOU ARE THE WORST AND MOST DISGUSTING FUCKING PILE OF SHIT THAT EVER WALKED THE FACE OF THE EARTH! YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF MOTHERFUCKING SHITSTAINED FILTH!

Carmen: Yeah! Go sis!

Static: I've never seen Maria so pissed off before.

Gear: No kidding! She never got that mad when she was still fighting us.

Icky Vicky then went into a ballistic rage and she went into a rant and they had to shut her cell door. She was placed into solitary confinement for the entirety of her sentence because she's pure evil. Icky Vicky was also foaming at the mouth like she was a rabid dog.

Maria: I'm sorry you guys had to hear that.

Carmen: No worries sis. But that was awesome!

Gear: It sure was Carmen.

Later they left the prison.

* * *

In the estate we were relaxing. It was a time of peace and fun. Nico came back from the park and he had caught a Numel and a Wailord. We were playing board games, reading books, playing card games and watching TV. Maria, Carmen, Static and Gear came in.

Me: Hey guys. How was the visit to Icky Vicky?

Carmen: Oh you should've seen it J.D. Maria ranted the living crud out of Icky Vicky.

Gear: Check it out.

Gear played the whole rant and we cheered for her.

Nico: Way to show her Maria!

William: Way to go Maria!

Arixam: I'll say. Good show!

We laughed and then the news turned on.

News Announcer: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report.

News Reporter: Last night the Smith Family consisting of Harold, Marianne, Bud and Julie Smith escaped from prison and have now gone into hiding! A major bounty of $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 is being offered for their capture.

Me: Wow! That has to be the biggest bounty of them all!

Nico: It sure is. But who are the Smiths?

Me: Lets see here.

I pulled up the computer and pulled up their info.

The Smiths are the Girls' apparently dull and ordinary but covertly bitter and evil next-door neighbors. First, they appear in the episode "Supper Villain." The average head of household Harold Smith was so incensed by the perfection of the Professor and the Girls that he became an inept super-villain hoping to defeat them.

When his wife, Marianne, invited the Girls and the Professor over for dinner, Harold took the opportunity to try to destroy them and took Professor as a hostage during the whole dinner, but all he really did was cause a ruckus and ruin the meal. Upon his release from jail in the episode "Just Desserts," Harold's family - including daughter Julie and son Bud - joined him as a team of equally inept super-villains (albeit with better costumes), as Marianne's payback for their ruined dinner. They drove a nasty-looking black van with flames painted on the sides of the body, all-terrain, slash-proof, whitewall tires with knives mounted on the hubcaps, blinding three-thousand-watt headlights, spiked bumper, five turbojet engines for optimum speed, six liquid-titanium rocket launchers, rotating laser cannon turret and a spacious leather interior that comfortably seats a family of four to five. The girls eventually destroy their vehicle with a single punch as they demand to know why they are doing this. Marianne finally explains to them about her vengeance is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls for ruining her dinner. The girls realize that her vengeance is nothing more than a useless reason. As a result, the girls angrily beats them down for the count and they were sent to jail for ruining their home. When the Smiths' house becomes vacant, the Snyder family (which includes a girl named Robin) from "Superfriends" moves into that house.

Harold:

An average suburban factory worker, whose ineffectual and timid exterior hides a secret passion for evil. He had an adapted hair-dryer that could melt a person's head, though he never actually had an opportunity to use it. He is a bald man, with a long, banana-like nose and a timid, quivering voice. He wears a pair of square eyeglasses, a pair of stocking, a pair of red thermal underwear, yellow rubber gloves, a holster strapped to one hip, a blue bath mat tied around the neck for a cape, black-rimmed goggles, replacing his square glasses, a hood on top of sparkler. He was arrested by the police for his evil acts that causes his wife, Marianne to revenge the girls for ruining her dinner. In Just Desserts, he was the one behind the wheel to pursue the girls while carrying Professor Utonium in their house but to wreck everything beneath their home. But after his wife reveals her revenge to the girls which it was a useless reason. He and his family are being beaten by the girls angrily and was jailed once again and this time is with his family.

Marianne:

Harold's very darkly tanned wife, with very light blond hair. She is very weasel-like in appearance, as she has a sharply pointed nose, features bunched up in the middle of her face (as if they're about to sink in), whose excessive perkiness barely disguises a vicious, shrewish side. She wears a black bodysuit and thigh-high boots, with a black mask and blue gloves as well. She was the one who initiated her revenge in Just Desserts as the girls easily realize that her revenge about her dinner was just a useless reason just to wreck their house which resulted herself and her family are been beaten by the girls and are soon jailed for ruining their house.

Julie:

A simple-minded pudgy little girl with a long blond ponytail and features that almost look drawn on whose life revolves around playing jacks. She wears a black ballet tutu with spikes around its edge, a matching mask and toe shoes. Initially she didn't hate the Powerpuff Girls, but joined her family in their revenge after the Girls lost her jacks. She and Bud are not fighting like their parents but she and her family are now jailed after they ruining the Girls' house and her mother's revenge turns out to be a useless reason which results in them being beaten the Girls.

Bud:

A sullen, green-haired, angst-driven tween with his mother's teeth with braces who hates everything, especially his boring dad. He wears a black outfit with blue gloves and a green cape to match his hair. He and Julie does not fight like their parents even he shows his throwing skills after revealing his villain costume. He and his family are now jailed after they ruining the Girls' house and his mother's revenge for her dinner is nothingmore than a useless reason which results them being beaten by the girls.

Blossom (Adult): The Smiths were once our next door neighbors before Robin came. They were just an average family. Or so we thought.

Bubbles (Adult): Yeah.

Lincoln: I would not want to be friends with their son Bud. He looks like he's a total sociopath.

Me: He sure looks like the kind of kid that would cause a lot of trouble.

Laney: It looks like he has the beginning stages of Antisocial Personality Disorder.

Me: That is a strong possibility. But usually the signs of that disorder don't show until right around the age of 18.

Lisa: That is a good diagnosis.

Me: But nonetheless I would not want these people as my next door neighbors. We need to through these people in back in prison for good.

Varie: How long were they sentenced to prison?

Me: It says here that they did attempted murder, ransacking and destroying the home of the Powerpuff Girls, Attempted Vehicular homicide and Breaking and Entering. Harold did the Attempted Murder the first time. But the second time they did the same thing and more. They got a sentence of 75 years in prison without parole and were ordered to pay $10,000,000.00 in restitution. But upon their release if they are lucky, they will be deported all the way to Siberia.

Vince: Wow! That is harsh! I can't believe that they would do that to those kids as well. That's not right.

Me: I agree with you partner. Being shipped off to Siberia is considered a fate worse than death. So instead of prison, we're gonna send the two kids to maximum security federal orphanage.

Nico: That's a great idea. But how are we gonna get them?

Me: I have a plan for that. And we also need to find out what they are going to do. So here's my plan.

I huddled everyone together and whispered my genius plan to everyone. My plan was to set up a fake dinner with Harold, Maryanne, Bud and Julie Smith with the Smith Family of Langley Falls, Virginia as part of a trap to expose them for what they are. I invited the Smiths of Langley Falls over to the estate and we explained our plan to them.

Stan: That is genius J.D.

Francine: I agree. It just might work.

Hayley: This is gonna be so awesome!

Steve S.: I can't wait to kick some butt.

Roger: Me too guys.

Me: Okay. Time for Phase 1.

I went to the telephone and dialed the Bad Smith's number and Harold answered. Harold and Stan set up the dinner and everything was working well.

Stan: Thank you Harold. Bye. (Hangs Up) It's ready J.D.

Me: Okay. Phase 1 complete. Now it's time for phase 2.

Francine: Stan, you sure that you want to accept Harold's invitation to dinner. It could be a trap.

Stan: Do we have a choice?

Me: Don't worry guys. If it is a trap we'll be ready.

* * *

We were at the Smith house in the middle of the city. Stan, Francine, Hayley, Steve and Roger went up to the door. Roger was dressed up as Langley Falls most hated character, the worst persona he had ever created: Ricky Spanish!

Woman: (Whispering) RICKY SPANISH!

They walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Harold: Ah, Stan. How nice of you to come over. Make yourselves at home.

Stan: Thank you Harold.

Outside we were hiding inside Cybertron Red Alert and watching through my laptop. Stan had a special camera button on his tuxedo that was hooked up to my laptop.

Vince: What do you think Harold is gonna do?

Me: I don't know. But we got to find out what Harold and the bad Smiths are up to. My Dark Orb detector is picking up a dark orb in that house and Harold is obviously going to use it for something sinister.

Cybertron Red Alert: I have a feeling he's going to use something big to kill the Powerpuff Girls for throwing them in prison.

Laney: I have that same feeling too Red Alert.

Stan and his family walked around the house and in a secret room, he found a huge robot that was as big as a normal size monster that the Powerpuff Girls fought on a regular basis. It also had a dark orb in the middle of its chest as its power source.

Lana: Wow! That is a massive and cool robot!

Lisa: Indeed it is. It's craftsmanship is remarkably well built.

Me: It sure is. That robot is a huge one. I can't believe Harold is going to use that Robot to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. We have to stop it.

Then a Pizza Delivery guy drop up.

Lucy: What's that Pizza Delivery guy doing here?

Me: I have no idea. But Phase 2 is complete. Phase 3 is now a go.

We went to the house.

* * *

During their dinner, the doorbell rang.

Harold: I'll get that.

Harold went and got that and he saw the Pizza Delivery guy.

Pizza Guy: Pizza Delivery.

Harold Smith was currently talking to a pizza guy who came over for some reason.

Harold: I didn't order the pizza.

Pizza guy: Is this Harold Smith?

Harold: Yes. Also known as the Harold Smith who didn't order the fucking pizza!

Pizza guy: Then who placed the call?

Nico (appears inside the house): I did! (takes the pizza box) It's pepperoni, right?

Pizza guy: It sure is.

Harold: Nico Chan? What are you doing here?

Nico: Me? Well, as soon as my friends get here, I'm gonna kick your butts. Then I'm eating this pizza.

Then suddenly we smashed through the windows and landed on the floor in an action pose like in the movies.

Pizza guy: One of you still has to pay for the pizzas.

Nico handed him the money.

Nico (to the pizza guy): Might want to hide somewhere safe. Don't want you and the pizzas to get damaged.

Pizza Guy: Good idea. Thanks Nico.

Harold: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

Me: Harold Smith, you and your family are under arrest.

Manny (to Julie and Bud): Good news, you two. We've decided to let you live. And by let you live, we really mean we're going to throw you into one of our prisons.

Helen: But your parents might not get so lucky though.

Harold: How did you find us?

Alan: Oh, Fuzzy said that he's been to your hideout before for a barbecue.

Fuzzy: Me and one of the big brains of my team simply cross-referenced the number of places ya'll visited to find out where ya'll were.

Harold: Damn you, Lumpkins! And Mojo as well!

Shockwave: On the contrary, a few weeks after the Louds' worldwide vacation, Mojo Jojo was thrown in prison without his intelligence. It was me who helped Fuzzy find out where you were.

Pizza guy: Sorry to interrupt. But what exactly was the reason these guys turned to crime again?

Nico: It was... come here.

The Pizza guy came to him and Nico whispered in his ear.

Pizza guy (to Harold Smith): Dude, you and your family are fucking babies!

Me: I agree.

Nico: Smiths, you have failed this city!

Stan: (Offended) Hey!

Nico: Not you and your family, Stan! The other Smith family!

Stan: Oh.

Me: I heard you all want revenge on the Powerpuff Girls for ruining your dinner right?

Maryanne: That's right! Those ungrateful brats are the bane of our existence!

Me: I've seen some supervillains wanting to get revenge for stupid reasons but that one takes the cake.

Stan: You know what the difference is between me and you, Harold? I learn from my mistakes. You don't!

Me: You give all good neighbors a really bad name and people like you aren't even fit to be a part of society. Lets take them down!

Stan: We'll take these good neighbor Charlatan's while you go destroy that robot.

Me: You got it Stan. Lets go!

We went into the Garage and we saw the robot. It was a huge robot.

Me: Wow! It's even bigger than what we saw from Stan.

Lisa: Indeed it is.

Me: Lets destroy this monstrosity!

We went at the robot and I punched it in the face and knocked its head off.

Volcana fired a massive blast of fire and burned its whole right arm off and it melted into a huge pool of molten steel.

Thumpback slammed his anchor into its chest and ripped the hatch that had the dark orb in it open and I grabbed the Dark Orb and crushed it. We all got a massive power boost from it.

Me: Lets finish this robot off! Combo time!

Thumpback: (Sea Captain Accent) Time for some power! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device on his arm and it had a massive torrent of water envelope around his anchor.

Wideload: My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his dumper and it split open and turned into a powerful energy blaster.

Thumpback and Wideload: BERMUDA TRIANGLE MAELSTROM SHOWER!

Wideload fired a powerful barrage of energy blasts from his dumper blaster and Thumpback fired a massive blast of water from his Anchor and the blasts combined and when they hit the robot they enveloped it in a massive whirlpool that was shredding it apart.

Skullcruncher: My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his teeth were made sharper than a razor blade and they were longer than a Saber Tooth Cat and his strength in his mouth was enhanced 2,000-fold.

Volcana: My turn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and she had sprouted wings entirely made of pure fire and she had enhanced fire powers.

Skullcruncher and Volcana: PHOENIX DRAGON FIREBITE!

Volcana turned into a phoenix made of pure fire and she picked up Skullcruncher with her talons. Volcana channeled her fire into his teeth and it turned them into powerful teeth from the fire of the Sun. Skullcruncher bit the robot in the chest with devastating force and it started exploding.

Me: It's gonna blow! Lets get out of here!

We got out of there fast.

Me: Nico it's gonna blow!

Nico and the Good Smiths grabbed the bad Smiths and we ran out of the house and it exploded into a massive fireball!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

We got out of the house just in time and we saw that the whole house was completely destroyed and totally engulfed in flames.

Me: Wow! That was a close one.

Harold: Our house!

Me: Now you are going back to jail. This time for good.

Maryanne: We won't go back without a fight!

Stan: You want a fight, then you will get one!

Francine: You have had this coming for a long time you bitch!

Steve S.: You give all us brothers a really bad name you freak!

Bud: Bring it on you asshole! I HATE EVERYTHING!

Our auras flared up with incredible power!

Me: Fuck you brat!

Steve S.: What was that enormous burst of energy we felt? I feel stronger and more powerful.

Hayley: It's how Team Loud Phoenix Storm gets stronger. They absorb Negative Energy and convert it into positive energy. It makes them more powerful than ever.

Julie: You make me sick you freaks!

Me: Show no mercy Stan. This city isn't big enough for 2 Smith Families!

Stan: Lets get it on!

Stan punched Harold in the face with incredible power and knocked out all of his teeth. Roger kicked Harold right into his crotch with devastating force and we heard a nasty sickening crunch.

Me: (Winces) Oooh! That's not gonna feel good!

Then he fired multiple tranquilizer darts into him.

Stan: You're going back to jail you sparkler-headed asshole!

Maryanne: Do you all know what you've just done? YOU MADE MY HUSBAND A VEGETABLE AND DESTROYED OUR HOME!

Skullcruncher: You brought that all on yourself!

Maryanne: I thought you were all supposed to be heroes. But no! Instead, you all make decisiosn based on your emotions and how you feel about people, everyone else be damned!

Maria: Oh, you're talking to us about making decisions based on our emotions? Look in the mirror sometime.

Francine punched Maryanne in the stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

Hailey and Steve rammed Bud and Julie into each other and knocked them out with powerful force.

Buttercup (Adult): Time for a final smash! SPRING GREEN NETBIND!

Buttercup (Adult) fired a green energy net and wrapped the Smith Family in it like a bag of potatoes.

Buttercup (Adult): (To the Viewers) You mess with my family and you mess with all of us.

Ed: If only we had a sack of potatoes!

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Stan: Time for you to never do crime again. C.I.A. BRAINDRAIN!

Stan fired a powerful blast of energy and it hit Harold and sucked every single ounce of knowledge out of his head. When it was done, Harold had his mouth hung open and he was drooling uncontrollably. He was totally braindead.

Police cars arrived and they rearrested Harold and his family.

Me: It's back to the Stony Lonesome for you asswipes.

Maryanne: We will have our revenge and you will never stop us!

Me: Tell it to the judge you bitch.

Officer: Lets go you clods!

Harold and Maryanne were transfered to the Uranus Prison and sentenced to 40 life sentences without parole. Bud and Julie were placed into a federal orphanage and a special hypnotic reeducation program. Harold, Maryanne, Bud and Julie Smith were now called THE MOST HATED FAMILY IN AMERICA!

Roger Smith: Now that those Smith impostors are gone, can I have some of that pizza?

Nico: Sure.

They ate the pizza.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Smith Family from the Powerpuff Girls was what we all thought was an average everyday family that looked normal. But they were evil in all its stupidity. It's too bad that they were only on for only 2 episodes. What a rip. It would've been awesome to have them on longer than that. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	723. The Emotionless Pixies

It starts at the Ceres Prison. It was a maximum security prison for perverts. It was the Anti-Pervert Patrol's prison for the worst kind of perverts. Brian and Stewie were with Captain America, Nico and Nicole to visit the most stupid and worst pervert of them all: Glenn Quagmire.

Nicole: Glenn Quagmire, 61 years old, was given a major castration for being the worst pervert ever.

Captain America: I've seen some of the worst people in the world, but you are the worst I've ever seen.

Quagmire: Listen, Captain, I know you probably think that I'm some piece of crap on your boot, not even worth common courtesy but—

Captain America (sneers at Quagmire): No, you listen. When you look at me, what do you see? Do you think I'm some sort of old-fashioned fool? I'm from the damn forties, son. I lived during the prohibition, a time when a man sexually harassing his friend's wife—or any woman for that matter— or hitting a dog-or any animal at all- was considered as healthy as smoking. Let me tell you something, I hated those kinds of things then and I sure as hell hate it now. Do you understand me?

Nico: Glenn Quagmire you have failed this world as a man and as a person. You are now something far less.

Stewie: Not only that, but he also had Brian killed.

Brian: You were the one who drove the car that nearly killed me? But why?

Quagmire: Because I always hated your guts! Aside from the reasons that I explained to you, you were always in my way of claiming Lois for myself. I would've killed you right there if it weren't for the football-headed brat!

Nicole: You are a disgusting freak Quagmire. We should've killed you shortly after we blew up Quahog. Quahog was a town full of worthless idiots and your friends Peter and Lois and all of Quahog minus Joe, Brenda, Bonnie, Meg, Stewie and Brian were stupid imbeciles. Quahog had its chance. And now you will suffer in here for all eternity as the last of a disgraceful town that deserved to be wiped out for its stupidity. You on the other hand are nothing but a pervert that deserves nothing more than to spend the rest of his life in prison for his crimes. Burn in Hell you son of a bitch.

They left the prison.

* * *

Back at the Estate, we were reading books and playing card games. Earlier, Nico got back from the park and he got a Torkoal and a Grumpig

Stewie: I knew I should've just killed that son of a bitch when I had the chance!

Me: I know Stewie. But he's in prison now so its best to let nature takes its course and kill him painfully by robbing him of his sanity.

Stewie: You're right.

Joe: If I knew that Quagmire was always mean to Brian, I would've arrested him sooner!

Maria: We should've charged Quagmire with animal cruelty for addtional crimes.

Me: There's no need for that now. He's in prison for the rest of his life.

Maria: You're right.

Me: Yeah. Hey Luna can I ask you a quick question?

Luna: Sure dude. What's up?

Me: How did you become Lincoln's guardian?

Luna: That is one of my most popular questions. It was back when I was 7 years old.

FLASHBACK

Luna: (Narrating) Pop Star called me into their room for an important talk. This was before I became the Loudest member of my family.

Past Lynn Sr.: Luna I know you all just got your new baby brother and I know you're all happy about that.

Past Luna: I sure am Dad. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Past Lynn Sr.: I know sweetie. But Lincoln has a lot of growing up to do. So to help protect him, he needs a guardian sister.

Past Luna: Guardian Sister?

Past Rita: Someone that will always be there for him whenever he's in trouble or is going through some hard times.

Past Luna: Oh I get it.

Past Lynn Sr.: We want you to be Lincoln's Guardian sister.

Past Luna: I'll do it dad! And I won't let you down!

Luna: After that I was made Lincoln's Guardian. It was a heavy job but I was more than capable of handling the task.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Luna: Ever since then I was Lincoln's Guardian Sister.

Me: That's awesome Luna. My sister Jayme has always been my Guardian Sister for me. It's a great bond we have. Also I can tell that Lincoln has been like a guardian for his younger sisters. In a sense the flame has spread to Lincoln to watch over his younger sisters.

Lincoln: That's right J.D.

Me: Yep. You've been doing a great job buddy.

Then the Alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the Computer and we saw that the Pixies are trying to take over the jobs of all the Fairies.

Unlike the Fairies, Pixies treat their magical powers as a business. Their known primary goal is to control Fairy World and Earth, and possibly the rest of the universe. All of their evil schemes are thwarted by Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda (and later their son, Poof).

All of the Pixies reside in Pixie World, and they are all lead by their leader, the Head Pixie, also known as H.P. Sanderson seems to be second in command, and almost always appears by H.P.'s side.

In School's Out!: The Musical, it is revealed that the Pixies are next in line in the wish granting business, and will take over if the children become the dominant species of Earth.

Pixies have magical cellphones in place of wands and their wings are square-shaped rather than circular when compared to fairies. They all speak in a gloomy, monotonous tone of voice, which usually lacks most (if not all) emotion. All shown Pixies are male.

They wear grey business suits with white undershirts and black ties, and have pointy grey hats. Their shoes are also black. All pixies aside from H.P. have square heads and wear black glasses.

Timmy: Oh no! The Pixies are trying to take over Fairies again!

Me: These guys are the pixies? They don't look like the kind of creatures that would harm anyone.

Wanda: That's what everyone first thought. But they are a major menace to everyone in the entire universe. They are like fairies but they treat magic like big business.

Me: So these guys are Capitalistic Sophisticated Businessmen. Except instead of money, they use magic as their method of capitalism for world domination.

Wanda: That's exactly right. That's a very good way to put it.

Stellar: They also want to rule over Fairy World, Earth and the entire universe.

Me: We can't have that. Not if Team Loud Phoenix Storm has anything to say about it! Lets get them!

We set out to face the Pixies.

* * *

PIXIE WORLD, DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

* * *

We arrived in Pixie World, which was just behind the Earth's Moon. We saw that it was a monumental capitalistic nightmare.

Me: So this is Pixie World. It's located just behind the Earth's Moon on the Dark Side.

Lincoln: This place makes me sick just looking at it.

We saw that every pixie looked exactly same. They wore gray tuxedos, had black sunglasses and pointy grey hats. But their wands were cell phones.

Me: This is mondo crazy. Every Pixie looks exactly the same.

Laney: They sure do. I can't even tell who's who.

Me: None of us can.

Stellar: They do have a Head Pixie. And he's not like all of the Pixies.

Me: Then we better see this Head Pixie.

We went to the main building of Pixie World. We saw the main magic antenna of Pixie World and I fired an energy blast and destroyed the whole antenna. Completely destroying their entire supply of magic.

Me: That oughta stop the magic for the pixies.

* * *

In the main office, the Head Pixie was looking at what happened to the main magic antenna and we bursted in with a fiery explosion followed by a phoenix cry. When the smoke cleared the Head Pixie saw us. We saw that the Head Pixie was much different than the others. He had grey hair and a larger hat and he had regular glasses.

Me: So you are the Head Pixie.

H.P.: (Emotionless) That's right and it's an honor to have you all grace the world of Pixies, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You sound just like famous actor and Political & Economic Commentator Ben Stein.

H.P.: We do don't we? Have you all met my assistant Sanderson?

Sanderson: (Emotionless) You all will make magnificent Pixies.

Me: Over my dead body you pointy head freaks of nature.

Nico: You two are by far the most emotionless villains we've ever met.

H.P.: Say what you want. But us having no emotions means that when we fight, our judgements aren't clouded and we actually focus on strategy. Unlike all of you.

Nico: (takes out Kurahk's Staff of Anger): If you two won't hate us by choice, we'll make you hate us by force! (zaps the two Pixies with Staff)

The Two Pixies then went at each other and pulverized each other in a vicious and brutal fight cloud and they were tearing each other apart while hating us at the same time.

Nico (aura flares up): There. Was that so hard?

Timmy: That's the first time any of the Pixies have shown emotion.

Maria: It'll also be the last.

Me: Lets take them down!

We went at the Pixies and pulverized their faces in with indiscriminate fury and ferocious madness.

Mindwipe: I can use my mind control to make some of the Pixies fight on our side.

Nico: Do it Mindwipe.

Mindwipe used his hypnotic stare and hypnotized all the pixies and turned them against the Head Pixie.

Mindwipe (uses mind control on Pixies): You work for me now. Destroy your boss!

The Pixies all went at the Head Pixie with incredibly indiscriminate fury. I punched the Head Pixie in the face, kicked him in the stomach and fired a massive blast of energy and it hit him and exploded.

Nico: Pixies of Pixie World, you all have failed this Universe!

Me: You said it buddy. Lets kill them! Combo time!

Rock Lee: You got it J.D. Time to show them the power of youth! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enabled him to sprout leaf dragon wings made of pure chakra and it also enabled him to use the most powerful taijutsu moves ever known.

Sureshot: Time for some Heavy Firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his speed and blaster power.

Rock Lee: Lets see how you like the power of Youth! LEAF DRAGON GOD!

This is the ultimate taijutsu technique created by the legendary taijutsu master Chen. It appears to be initiated by an upward spin kick at which point it quickly becomes a tornado. Forming into a dragon with long whiskers, it attacks the target aiming to swallow them, at which point they are cut by the razor sharp winds inside the attack. After initiating the attack, the user appears to remain shielded within the base of the tornado as the outward surface of the dragon seems to be solid enough for a person to impact and rebound off of, making the only way to enter the technique once it has been initiated is by being swallowed.

Sureshot fired his laser cannon.

Sureshot and Rock Lee: IONIC LEAF DRAGON YOUTHSTORM!

The dragon went at the Pixies and swallowed them and the lasers blasted them all and blew some of them apart into a million pieces. Killing them and shredding them apart.

Fire Man (Mega Man): Time to burn! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enabled him to shape his fire into powerful weapons with a thermonuclear explosion punch.

Mindwipe: Time to make some brains explode! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to fire Hypersonic Sonic Waves that are powerful enough to not only shatter glass but also make heads explode into huge massive gory messes.

Fire Man and Mindwipe: HYPERSONIC INFERNOSWORD EXPLOSION!

Fire Man formed a sword of pure fire and he slashed a bunch of Pixies all over the place and Mindwipe released a massive hypersonic scream that made them all explode with incredible power that splattered their guts all over the place. Now it was just us and the Head Pixie himself.

Me: It's over Head Pixie. Your days of trying to take over Fairy World and the universe are finished forever! Final Smash time!

Dr. Strange: I'll start us off! BOLTS OF BEDEVILMENT!

Dr. Strange fired powerful blasts of lightning at the Head Pixie and they hit them and exploded with incredible power.

Bart S.: Now it's my turn! EAT MY SHORTS AND KISS MY ASS!

Bart mooned the Head Pixie and farted out a massive laser blast from his butt that hit the Head Pixie head on and completely obliterated him in an instant.

The Spirits of the Pixies appeared.

Nicole: You pixies are never welcome in our universe. (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLUN LIRUS-NOR!

The Pixies went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Head Pixie: This is the worst development that's ever happened to us. Please scream with me.

All pixies: (Emotionless Screaming)

Bart Simpson: (To the Viewers) Those Pixies can eat my shorts and suck Homer's Ass.

Homer: (Laughs) That's telling them boy! (Laughs) That's a good one.

We also blew up Pixie World and rid the world of a bunch of Capitalistic Monsters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The pixies on the Fairly Odd Parents were an interesting bunch of villains on Fairly Odd Parents. They appeared in 6 episodes of the series and Ben Stein did a great job voicing them. I've never really liked Capitalism and its stupid and bad. Actually it's both good and bad but I still don't like it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	724. The Lost Mouse in America

It starts in the Dimmsdale Maximum Security Insane Asylum for Fairy Obsessed Tyrants. Me and Denzel Crocker's mother Dolores were there to visit Denzel Crocker.

Me: Mrs. Crocker I'm sorry about how your son turned out. He turned into a major league total freak.

Mrs. Crocker: It's all right J.D. I hate my son because he's the worst mistake that ever lived. He turned into an insane crackpot that lived all his life chasing fairies.

Me: He brought all this on himself. He's a fucked up freak of nature that wants nothing more than to see the entire world burn. Plus look at his brain scan.

I pull out a picture of Denzel Crocker's brain and it showed that his brain was a rotten orange wrapped in rusty razor wire and numerous sparking wires were poking out of it.

Mrs. Crocker saw it and laughed at it.

Mrs. Crocker: That is too true.

Me: It is. I just wish I could've killed him and rid the world of that fucked up lunatic. As far as I can tell he doesn't deserve to live for another second of his miserable life.

Mrs. Crocker: You got that right. My son is dead to me anyways.

We arrived at Crocker's cell and he was laughing like a fucked up lunatic.

Me: We had to put Denzel Crocker in this solitary confinement cell and weld the door shut so he cant get out. Plus his high window is 40 feet above the floor.

Mrs. Crocker: Don't you think that's going overboard?

Me: Normally yes. But he deserves this. You can use this teleporter to head into his cell. When you're done let me know.

Mrs. Crocker: Okay.

Mrs. Crocker stepped onto the teleporter and it beamed her into the cell.

Crocker: Oh great. It's my mother!

Mrs. Crocker then slammed a powerful mace club onto his head and smashed his head open. She repeatedly slammed the mace club ferociously.

BLANG! BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Mrs. Crocker: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU CRACKPOT! WHY CAN'T YOU DIE!? DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU FUCKED UP CRACKPOT! I WANT YOU DEAD!

I beamed into the cell and grabbed the mace.

Me: Mrs. Crocker! That's enough! I know he deserves this but now's not the time. I know he's a fucked up lunatic but I promise he'll get what's coming to him when the time comes.

Mrs. Crocker: (Panting) You're right J.D. Sorry.

Me: Lets go. See ya next life Crackass, you fucked up mistake and a worthless waste of a life.

We left the cell and Mr. Crackass was brutally smashed up. He was taken to the hospital and he was wrapped up in a full body cast.

Denzel Crocker: I hate that J.D.!

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching one of my favorite movies: An American Tail. It was made in 1986 and it's about a young mouse from Shostka, Russia in 1885 named Fievel Mousekewitz and how he and his family came to America for a better life. Cats were terrorizing the mice and they came to America to be free of them. But he was washed overboard in a storm and his family thought he was dead. But Fievel did survive and he arrived in America floating in a bottle. Fievel searched hard for his family and he devised a brilliant plan for chasing the cats away. He and a bunch of cats built a powerful secret weapon to banish the cats in America. It succeeds but the pier was set on fire. But the ending was awesome. Fievel was reunited with his family and he made a cat friend named Tiger. Tiger was a vegetarian cat. When it was done we cheered.

Me: That movie is always awesome!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney: I'm glad that Fievel found his family.

Me: I am too.

Nico: Those cats are always trouble in that movie.

Lincoln: Lets do an adventure where we help Fieval find his family.

Me: That's a great idea buddy. Lets head to the Simulator.

We did so. Nico caught a Flygon and Spinda in the park before the movie began.

* * *

In the Simulator we were doing an exercise. Me, Nico, Gwen T., Catwoman, Ed, Leni, Luan, Eddy, Lori, Lincoln, Laney, High Five, Commander Mars, Apeface, Pointblank, Cornelia and Lillian were in the Simulator. It activated and we found ourselves on the Island of the Statue of Liberty in the year 1885. We saw the Statue of Liberty under construction.

Me: The Statue of Liberty. It's under construction here.

Lincoln: It sure is.

High Five: When was the Statue of Liberty built?

Me: It was built back in 1886. It was given to us as a gift by the French for helping us win the Revolutionary War 110 years years ago this time.

The Statue of Liberty (Liberty Enlightening the World; French: La Liberté éclairant le monde) is a colossal neoclassical sculpture on Liberty Island in New York Harbor in New York, in the United States. The copper statue, a gift from the people of France to the people of the United States, was designed by French sculptor Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi and its metal framework was built by Gustave Eiffel. The statue was dedicated on October 28, 1886.

The Statue of Liberty is a figure of Libertas, a robed Roman liberty goddess. She holds a torch above her head with her right hand, and in her left hand carries a tabula ansata inscribed in Roman numerals with "JULY IV MDCCLXXVI" (July 4, 1776), the date of the U.S. Declaration of Independence. A broken chain lies at her feet as she walks forward. The statue became an icon of freedom and of the United States, and a national park tourism destination. It is a welcoming sight to immigrants arriving from abroad.

Bartholdi was inspired by a French law professor and politician, Édouard René de Laboulaye, who is said to have commented in 1865 that any monument raised to U.S. independence would properly be a joint project of the French and U.S. peoples. Because of the post-war instability in France, work on the statue did not commence until the early 1870s. In 1875, Laboulaye proposed that the French finance the statue and the U.S. provide the site and build the pedestal. Bartholdi completed the head and the torch-bearing arm before the statue was fully designed, and these pieces were exhibited for publicity at international expositions.

The torch-bearing arm was displayed at the Centennial Exposition in Philadelphia in 1876, and in Madison Square Park in Manhattan from 1876 to 1882. Fundraising proved difficult, especially for the Americans, and by 1885 work on the pedestal was threatened by lack of funds. Publisher Joseph Pulitzer, of the New York World, started a drive for donations to finish the project and attracted more than 120,000 contributors, most of whom gave less than a dollar. The statue was built in France, shipped overseas in crates, and assembled on the completed pedestal on what was then called Bedloe's Island. The statue's completion was marked by New York's first ticker-tape parade and a dedication ceremony presided over by President Grover Cleveland.

The statue was administered by the United States Lighthouse Board until 1901 and then by the Department of War; since 1933 it has been maintained by the National Park Service as part of the Statue of Liberty National Monument. Public access to the balcony around the torch has been barred since 1916.

Laney: That's right and it's one of the symbols of our freedom.

High Five: It's an amazing marvel.

Pointblank: It sure is.

Lillian: I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.

Cornelia: Me too Lillian.

I then saw something in the water floating towards the island.

CHOIR: Give me your tired Your poor Your huddled masses Yearning to breathe free The wretched refuse Of your teeming shore Send these The homeless Tempest-tossed, to me I lift my lamp beside the golden door.

Me: Hey what's that?

We saw that it was a bottle floating in the water. I picked it up and inside it was Fieval.

Me: Fievel.

I held the bottle over my hand and Fieval landed in my hand.

Me: Are you all right Fievel?

Fievel: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Me: My name is J.D. Knudson and you would be amazed at what I know.

We introduced ourselves.

Fievel: It's a pleasure.

Me: I take it you lost your family on the way here to America.

Fievel: I did.

We explained everything about what's going on and where we are from and more.

Fievel: Wow! That's amazing!

Me: It is. We're gonna help you find your family. I know America is a big place but we can help you find them.

Lillian: That's right Fievel.

Cornelia: We will never give up until we find them.

Fievel: Thank you all. Thank you.

Me: Lets get searching.

We searched throughout the city. But with over 1.5 million people in the city, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Along the way we told Fieval that a villainous rat named Warren T. Rat is really a cat thats been exploiting the mice for their money for protection from a ruthless gang of cat thugs called the Mott Street Maulers, a vicious and ruthless gang of cats thats been terrorizing the mice of New York City.

The Mott Street Maulers are only seen in An American Tail. Their gang is first seen when they savagely attack the local mouse market. Fievel Mousekewitz is nearly eaten alive by one of them, but he manages to escape the mouth of the cat he's in. They soon run are not seen again until very late in the movie at the Maulers' Hideout. Fievel, having heard violin music and believing that it was his father playing, slipped in without anyone noticing. Fievel soon finds that the player of the violin isn't his father, but Warren T. Rat! Even more shocking to Fievel, he finds Warren T. is no rat, but a cat in disguise! Warren T. soon discovers Fievel and, realizing his secret could be exposed, yells for the Maulers to "get me that mouse!". Though the Maulers themselves fail to capture him, Fievel is soon caught and thrown in the prison.

Everyone except Tiger (who was left on guard duty) falls asleep; however, at the end of the song A Duo, Tiger and Fievel accidentally break a mirror, which sets off the alarm and wakes up every single Mauler. They soon chase Fievel to Chelsea Pier, where the mice soon find out Warren T.'s secret. In an attempt to be rid of mice for good, Warren T. lights Chelsea Pier ablaze. However, he (along with the rest of the Maulers) are scared away by the Mouse of Minsk made by the mice. The Maulers are sent flying off of the edge of the pier; subsequently, they end up thrown onto the anchor of a tramp steamer boat bound for Hong Kong. They are last seen being reassured by their boss that there are plenty of mice in Hong Kong. Tiger however switches sides to aid Fievel.

Warren T. offers false friendship to Fievel when the two meet and offers to take him to his missing family - yet after gaining Fievel's trust, he cruelly sells him to a sweatshop, when next they meet it is some time after Fievel managed to escape the sweatshop: he sees Warren T. for what he truly is, a cat, and is imprisoned by Warren T. and his gang to stop him telling anyone, however Fievel is released by Tiger - a soft-hearted minion who doesn't share the usual anti-mice feelings most cats do in American Tail.

Warren T. Rat and his gang give chase to Fievel but are caught in a trap by the mice, who have had enough of being bullied. Warren tries to reason with the mice but Tony Toponi knocks Warren's rat disguise off with a slingshot and then the truth about Warren's species is exposed. The mice unleash a mechanical-mouse called the Giant Mouse of Minsk that proceeds to knock Warren T. and his gang off the harbor and into the sea. Before he was chased off he attempted to set fire to the pier; the fire gets blown out by the Mouse of Minsk, but after Warren is defeated a tiny ember is ignited by a kerosene leak and it burns the whole pier down, as his last villainous act. Warren T. was last seen hitching a ride on a boat heading for Hong Kong, along with his gang, whom he assured would find plenty of mice there.

Me: So yeah. Warren T. is a monster. He's exploiting the trust of the mice for protection. He's a con artist and a mass murderer.

Lillian: We have to find them and take them down.

Me: Just call us the cat exterminators.

Luan: It'll drive them Catty! (Laughs) Get it?

Me, Nico, Eddy and Fieval laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Later we met a bunch of mice we rescued from an evil sweatshop. We met a mouse named Tony Toponi from Italy. At a local market built by the mice Tony met and fell in love with an Irish Mouse named Bridget, who was giving a speech on how to rise up against the cats. But then the Mott Street Maulers attacked.

Me: Uh oh! Hey you stupid cats! Leave these mice alone!

We punched and blasted the cats away. Lillian blasted the cats with blasts of light and one of the cats had some gold teeth and they were punched out by Eddy and Luan. We scared the Cats away.

Me: You mess with these mice again and it'll be your last!

Later we decided to stand up against the Mott Street Maulers and exile them from the city for good. We rallied together with a famous rich mouse named Gussie Mausheimer and Fievel came up with a brilliant plan that was based on a story from his childhood. We put the plan into motion at an abandoned museum at the Chelsea Pier. It was a good one. Our plan was to lure the cats into a trap that will send them all the way to Hong Kong in China. We got to work on a special secret weapon. Humans and Mice were gonna work together. Our plan was very simple: We lure the cats in front of a boat called the Star of Hong Kong at the pier. The Boat whistle blows at 6:00 AM and that's when we release our special secret weapon which will send the cats onto the boat and it will take them to Hong Kong, China. When the trap was all set up, we got to work on our plan.

Me: Okay it's time for action.

Catwoman: Lets get those cats and make them pay for their crimes.

Me: You got it Selena.

* * *

We went to an open manhole cover and I looked down into it. I heard violin playing. I scanned the tunnels with my vision and found the Mott Street Maulers lair.

Me: This is the way to their lair all right. Now for phase 1.

At 5:45 AM we put our plan into action.

I had Fievel tied to a fishing line.

Me: Are you ready Fievel?

Fievel: I sure am J.D.

Me: Okay.

I lowered Fievel down and sat by the manhole and waited. Fievel met an orange cat that didn't like working for the Mott Street Maulers and he was a vegetarian. His name was Tiger. But it didn't take long. I felt a tug and reeled Fievel in and we ran to the pier! Tiger was fired from the cats for becoming friends with Fievel. The cats chased us and Warren T. was with them. I was banging on a frying pan as an alarm to let the mice know they were at the pier.

Me: They're here guys!

We stood ready and Catwoman punched a cat with a couple of gold teeth and knocked out the gold teeth.

We fired random objects and energy blasts and more at them.

Gussie: Hold your fire! It's that wat Warren T.

Fievel: He's not a rat. He's a cat! He's their boss!

Warren: Pay no attention to that little mouse. Just throw down all your money and that kid and I will personally convince these cats to leave you alone.

Me: Nice try you con artist. But we're not interested.

Warren: Just throw down that kid!

Catwoman: Oh, yeah? [knocks off Warren's fake nose with her whip]

[the crowd murmurs]

Warren: Disregard the nose. What's in a nose? A nose by any other name would smell as sweet-

[Gwen fires a Mana blast that knocks off Warren's fake ears]

Crowd: Great whiskers! He's a cat! [other voices] Hey! A cat! A cat! Cat!

Warren: Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute. Who are you gonna believe? Me or your own eyes?

Gwen (remembering Charmcaster saying something similar): I'd say our own eyes!

Fievel (to Warren): You never knew where my family was, did you?

Warren: No I didn't kid. And I don't care!

Me: You're finished you freak.

Gussie: That's wight. Warren you're through! Washed up! Wuined! Ha! You'll never get another cent from any mouse anywhere!

Me: And we're gonna make sure of it.

Apeface (to Warren): I'm gonna pummel you like a bad egg!

Nico: Warren T Rat, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed all of North America.

Commander Mars (to Warren): Any last words before we waste you?

Warren T.: Come at me!

HOOOOONNNNNKKK!

The Ship Whistle Blew at 6:00 AM exactly.

Me: Release the Secret Weapon!

The door to the museum creaked and roaring was heard. The Door bursted open with fireworks streaming through and out of the doors behind me came a machine in the shape of a giant mouse.

Warren: Get a load of that!

The mouse machine roared.

Warren: It's the Giant Mouse of Minsk!

Digit: Oh you're right!

Me: (In Arabic) هجوم! (Translation: ATTACK!)

We went at the cats. We punched and kicked them all over the place and we even bit their tails. Catwoman whipped them all over the place with her whip. Laney grabbed them with her vines and threw them into a bunch of crates. Cornelia fired poison barbs and Lillian fired powerful blasts of light. She used her powers as the Heart of Earth and formed powerful anvils with just a thought and the anvils hit the cats with a nasty clang.

Lincoln fired powerful blasts of lightning and electrocuted the cats.

Lana fired blasts of ice lightning and froze the cats. Fireworks hit the ice blocks and shattered them into a million pieces. Luan and Eddy fired powerful blasts of light at the cats and fried them.

Me: Lets finish these monsters off for good! Combo and Final Smash time!

High Five: Roger that J.D.! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key enabled him to fly at fast speeds faster than a bullet fired from a gun and his poison clouds can now melt anything on contact

Pointblank: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his sonic blaster and his speed to where he can go at 3,000 miles per hour on the road. And it enhanced his supersonic blaster.

Hive Five and Pointblank: SUPERSONIC ACIDCLOUD DISSOLVENT!

High Five fired powerful purple clouds of poisonous gas and Pointblank fired a powerful supersonic blast. The blasts combined and turned into a deadly mist that burned the cats on contact.

Apeface: Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his abilities 100-fold and increase his speed to 30,000 miles per hour. His ape form was enhanced with more power.

Commander Mars: Time for some action! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key was inserted into her device and it enabled Mars to fire a blast of light and Bronzor will reflect it like a mirror at her enemies.

Apeface and Commander Mars: RAINBOW GORILLA APEPOUNCE!

Commander Mars fired a blast of light at her Bronzor and it reflected it like a mirror and it hit Apeface and turned him into a rainbow gorilla and he smashed all of the cats.

Catwoman: You give cats everywhere a bad name! CATCLAW SLASHSTORM!

Catwoman grew her claws and slashed the cats.

Fievel: This is for all mice everywhere! EXPLOSIVE CHEESE MAELSTROM!

Fievel fired a powerful blast of cheddar cheese and it splattered all over the cats and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Giant Mouse of Minsk pushed the cats off the pier and into the water. But Warren swore to get revenge somehow. But afterwards, the battle caused the pier to be set on fire. We got out of there and in the process we found Fievel's family. Tanya had a very strong feeling that Fievel was alive. We set up a beautiful sanctuary in Lana's Jungle Greenhouse for all the mice and gave them great jobs, and all the cheese they could ever want. With no cats anywhere except for Tiger. Tiger now serves as the Guardian cat of the mice.

Fievel: (To the Viewers) This was all an awesome adventure for all of us. It's also my first time talking to you guys.

First times for everything.

* * *

After the Simulation ended we were resting. Clawful just caught a Krabby.

Maria: Timmy has a new teacher taken Crocker's place?

Me: Yep. Her name is Mary Alice Sunshine. She is a much nicer and much better teacher than Mr. Crackass Crocker was.

Kevin (EENE): It's good he has a much better teach dude.

Cornelia, Elyon, and Megan were on a cliffside over Gotham Royal York.

Megan: Cornelia, is there any reason why we're out here right now?

Cornelia (smiles): Well, I wanted to yell out to the whole world that the three of us are best friends.

Elyon (giggles): Cornelia, you're so crazy!

Cornelia: Thank you. (yells out over the city) ELYON BROWN AND MEGAN MCALLISTER ARE MY BEST FRIENDS!

We heard her all the way from the Estate.

Will: Was that Cornelia I just heard?

Me: It sure was.

Teresa: Mr. Coconuts, be honest. Do you like helping Luan with jokes? Because Chucky made it seem like you were getting irritated with Luan.

Luan: (As Mr. Coconuts) I love helping Luan. She has been my best friend since she started working in Comedy. (Normal Voice) Thanks Mr. Coconuts. That means a lot to me. (To Teresa) We've been together ever since then and I wouldn't give it up for anything.

Teresa: That's awesome!

Cornelia, Megan and Elyon came in.

Poromon (to Cornelia): You're kidding me. You yelled out over to the entire city that you, Megan, and Elyon are best friends?

Cornelia: I sure did.

Me: That's awesome Cornelia.

We had a great time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

An American Tail has been one of my favorite childhood movies ever since I was a little boy. It was an awesome movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	725. A Birthday Party for a Saiyan

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOCHAN! AND HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

May 26th, 2019.

It starts in Lori's room and our briefing room. We were having a meeting because tomorrow was a very special day.

Me: Now I hereby call this meeting to order. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this meeting. Tomorrow is not only Memorial Day 2019 but it's also Nico's Birthday.

May: That's right! It's his birthday tomorrow. He turns 16 tomorrow.

Lincoln: So how are we gonna celebrate it?

Me: Okay here's what we do. It's gonna be a surprise party. So while we set everything up, May will take Nico out of the house.

May: You got it J.D.

Me: Great. Now before the day is over we need to find some great presents for him.

Thundercracker: I made a great present for him already.

Me: Great Thundercracker. Does anyone have any ideas for games?

Lily: We can have him do some simulator adventures of the most amazing fights done by the Justice League and the Avengers.

Me: That's a great idea! Motion carries. Any ideas on food? You know how big an appetite Saiyans have.

Lincoln: I sure do. Lets make his favorite: Chicken Wings.

Laney: I can make an awesome cake for him.

Lola: I can make awesome cookies.

Lynn: And I can make Spicy Subs for him.

Me: Good choices guys. Motion carries. William, do you have any ideas on entertainment?

Venom: We can sing songs like always.

Me: Good Venom. Anything else?

Lynn: We can always have a sports course. We can do Tennis, Roller Skating, Basketball and Bowling.

Me: That's a great idea Lynn. Motion for both ideas carries.

William: Rhino and Shocker are handing out the invitations.

Maria: I hope they don't invite a lot of people we don't know.

With Rhino and Shocker...

Rhino: Hey, completely random strangers! Come to our friend's party! (throws invitation around as he, Shocker, and the people around them start cheering)

Back in the briefing room.

Me: Anything else?

No one answered.

Me: Anyone?

Still nothing.

Me: Okay. It's settled. We give Nico the best Birthday Party he's ever had! Meeting Adjourned. (Bangs gavel)

We left the briefing room and got ready.

* * *

May 27th, 2019 - Nico's Birthday and Memorial Day.

We got everything ready for Nico's awesome 16th birthday. We had blue party streamers, balloons and decorations. All the guests were there and we also had a

Me: Everything looks perfect.

Laney: This is gonna be awesome!

Sandman: Can you believe that it's been a whole year since I joined up with you guys?

Me: It sure has been that long huh Flint.

Lana was keeping a watch out while everything was being set up.

Lana: They're coming!

Me: Quick hide!

We hid in our spots and turned out the lights.

Nico and May came in.

Nico: Why is everything so dark?

May: I don't know. Let me hit the lights.

May did so and we jumped out.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Poromon, Manaphy, Horsea, and Poliwag: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO!

Nico: (Gasp) OH WOW!

Alicia: Happy Birthday big bro!

Mindy: Yeah!

Connor: Happy Birthday Bro!

Alicia, Mindy and Connor hugged him.

Me: Happy Birthday Buddy.

Nico: Thanks guys! Thank you so much!

Me: You're welcome buddy. Shall we part-ey?

Nico: Lets Part-ey!

We cheered. We had a great party for Nico. He had awesome food and an awesome birthday cake. Later it was time for Presents.

Me: My present is first man. It's out in the backyard.

Nico: Oh. Okay.

We went out to the backyard and I showed him my present and he saw a beautiful statue of him standing triumphantly on top of every single villain that we all killed and threw in prison over the course of our adventures and at the bottom of the pile of villains was his phrase "You Villainous Scum Have Failed This Universe!" and on the stand of the statue was a dedication and it had the 8 Dragonballs on it. The Dedication was "This statue is for the Greatest Saiyan Warrior, Partner and Best Friend in all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm - Nicolas "Nico" Chan."

Nico: Wow! What an awesome statue!

Me: Me, Lisa and Laney made it for you. You destroyed just as many villains as all of us have. So what better way than to honor that than by giving you an awesome statue!

Nico: Thank you so much man!

Me: You're welcome buddy.

We went back inside and Lincoln got him his present.

Lincoln: Here's my gift for you.

Nico opened it and it was an awesome comic book.

Nico: Wow! "Ace Savvy and the Sinister Baccarat Seven." Awesome!

Lincoln: Me and J.D. made it.

Me: Hot off the presses and we gave a copy to Principal Huggins.

Nico: Thanks Lincoln.

Maria was next.

Maria: Nico, you've been a good friend to me since I first met you. So that's why I hope you like my gift.

Nico opened her gift and it was an awesome friendship bracelet. It was an ocean bracelet and it had all our names on it and it said "A True Friend and An Awesome Hero" on it.

Nico: Awesome bracelet.

Maria: I made it myself. I wanted to make an awesome bracelet for you.

Nico: Thanks Maria.

They hugged.

Luan: My present is a joke.

Nico: Lay it on me Luan.

Luan: Late one night at the insane asylum one patient shouted, "I am Napoleon!" A person in another room said, "How do you know?" The first patient said, "God told me!" Just then, a voice from another room shouted, "I did not!" (Rimshot)

We all laughed.

Me: (Laughs Hysterically) That was so funny!

Eddy: (Laughs Hysterically) CALL A DOCTOR! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

Lori: (Laughs) That was literally too funny!

Nico: (Laughs) That was so funny!

May: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Nico: Oh that reminds me. Hey James, I believe you know this Pokemon.

Nico took out a Pokeball and handed it to him and it popped open and out came a Cacnea.

James: (Over joyous) Cacnea!

The Cacnea hugged him.

James: Oh I've missed you too.

Ash: I remember that Cacnea.

Dawn: Me too.

Nico: I got him back for you from Gardenia. She was in the Amazon Rainforest helping the animals and several grass pokemon there.

James: Thank you so much Nico!

Thundercracker (to Nico): Boss, you've done a lot to change our ways after Megatron and Starscream's death. So, I hope you enjoy this present we made for you!

The Decepticons gave Nico an awesome Purple Medal in the shape of the Insignia of the Decepticons.

Nico: Awesome Medal!

Soundwave: It's to recognize you as the leader of us boss.

Thrust: Yep.

Nico: Thanks guys!

Nico put it on.

Nico was given lots of awesome presents. I also gave Nico a Cacturne and an Altaria.

Me: It's time for games guys.

Nico: This is the best birthday ever!

Supergirl: And it's about to get better!

Our first game was Simulator Adventures.

* * *

We were in the simulator for 3 adventures. The first adventure was going to be an awesome one. Me, Nico, Goku, Vegeta, Superman and Supergirl were going to face General Zod and his cronies in 2013's Man of Steel. Nico was armed with a special sword I made for him out of pure Kryptonite. Luckily I came prepared for this. I created a powerful Sealing Jutsu that eliminated the effects of Kryptonite Poisoning completely for Superman and Supergirl.

We went in and the Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the city of Metropolis and it was under siege by General Zod and his lacky Faora. They were using a powerful ship to turn all of Earth into another Krypton.

Born on the distant planet Krypton, Dru-Zod was genetically engineered to be a commanding leader and fierce warrior. Rising to the rank of General, he was put in charge of Krypton's military; in that role, he was fiercely devoted to protecting his world and his people. He also became good friends with the scientist Jor-El.

Believing that the Kryptonian Council is too weak and foolish to lead their race, Zod decides he needs to take charge to ensure his people's survival and leads his soldiers in a coup. He and a few of his men, including Sub-Commander Faora, violently interrupt a session between the Council and Jor-El. After killing Council leader Ro-Zar, Zod informs Jor-El of his plans and tries to convince the scientist to join him, but when Jor-El refuses, he orders two of his soldiers to take him away.

Later, Zod and his soldiers travel to the House of El citadel, seeking the Genetic Codex (a repository of genetic information from which all Kryptonians are bred with predetermined life paths) that Jor-El stole earlier after escaping from Zod's men. Inside the citadel, Zod confronts Jor-El, demanding the Codex. When he learns that Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van naturally conceived a child, Kal-El, in defiance of Kryptonian law, an angered Zod moves to destroy the spaceship containing the newborn Kal-El and the Codex, leading to a fight with his former friend. Jor-El wounds and momentarily overpowers Zod, who begs Lara to not launch the ship, but when Lara ignores his pleas, he fatally stabs Jor-El in a fit of rage. Moments later, Zod exits the citadel and orders his attack ship to shoot down Kal-El's departing spacecraft; unfortunately, Zod and his men are apprehended by the Sapphire Guard.

Sometime after that, Zod and his followers stand on trial before the Council, who sentence them to 300 years of somatic reconditioning inside the Phantom Zone for high treason. Zod rants angrily at the new Council leader Lor-Em, denouncing the entire Council as fools, before turning on Lara, who's present at the trial proceedings, and vehemently vowing that he will find her son and re-claim the Codex. He and his men are then placed into cryogenic stasis before being loaded aboard the Black Zero, a massive Kryptonian ship which is then put into the Phantom Zone. After Krypton explodes, Zod and his comrades are freed from their imprisonment, and they look forlornly at their homeworld's remains. They then spend the next 33 years searching the galaxy for other surviving Kryptonians, only to find that all of Krypton's colony worlds died out when their home planet stopped communicating with them centuries ago.

Around the time that Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, activates an ancient Kryptonian scout-ship that crash-landed on Earth centuries ago, Zod's crew picks up the ship's distress signal and travels to Earth, where Zod transmits a message to the humans, requesting that they hand over Kal-El or face his wrath. Clark surrenders to the US military, who hand him, along with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, over to Faora. Once face-to-face with Clark aboard the Black Zero, Zod greets him cordially, but does little to help when Clark collapses due to his body not being suited to the Kryptonian environment aboard the Black Zero.

Later, through a mental simulation, Zod speaks with Clark and reveals that he intends to use a World Engine in conjunction with the Black Zero to transform Earth into a new Krypton and eradicate the human population, then use the Codex to genetically engineer new Kryptonians to inhabit the planet. After the simulation ends, he reveals to a shackled Clark that he murdered Jor-El and expresses regret over having done so, but informs Clark that he would do so again in order to save his people.

Zod then travels to Smallville, accompanied by Faora and a couple of his men, in search of the Codex, which he believes is inside Kal-El's spaceship. He arrives at the Kent Farm, where he interrogates Clark's adoptive mother, Martha Kent, as to the Codex's whereabouts. Clark, having escaped from the Black Zero along with Lois, arrives and tackles Zod, whom he angrily punches numerous times for threatening his mother before they crash-land in the middle of Smallville's town center. Zod's visor is damaged by Clark's assault; exposed to Earth's environment, he is overwhelmed by his manifesting superpowers as Clark taunts him. Two of his men then arrive and take him away, leaving Clark to battle Faora and Nam-Ek.

Later, back aboard the Black Zero, Zod, recovered from his sensory overload, learns that, years earlier, Jor-El stored the Codex within Kal-El's own cells. Once informed by one of his men, Jax-Ur, that Kal-El doesn't need to be alive in order for them to extract the Codex from him, he deploys the World Engine to the Indian Ocean and initiates the terraforming process by hovering the Black Zero over Metropolis. While this happens, Zod heads to the Arctic, where he boards the scout-ship and activates the Genesis Chamber aboard; he also refines his senses while exposing himself to Earth's environment. He is confronted by a holographic projection of Jor-El, who tries to persuade him to abandon his plan; Zod, however, rebuffs the hologram and purges it from the ship's systems before taking the helm and flying the ship to Metropolis.

Clark, now called "Superman," destroys the World Engine, while the US military loads his spaceship onto a cargo plane and flies it towards the Black Zero. When Superman crashes into the scout-ship and prepares to destroy it, Zod protests, telling him that any chance of saving their homeworld will be lost if he goes through with his plan, but Superman declares that Krypton had its chance before using heat vision to damage the scout-ship, causing it to crash in the middle of Metropolis.

Moments later, after Zod's soldiers are sent back into the Phantom Zone, Zod emerges from the wreckage of the scout-ship. As Superman flies over to him, Zod laments the loss of his men and the chance to re-create his long-dead homeworld. His grief turns into a murderous rage, and he violently strikes Superman before advancing on him, vowing to kill every single human just to spite Kal-El. The two Kryptonians then engage in a huge fight that stretches across Metropolis.

Zod and Superman proved an even match for most of the battle, and they cause enormous amounts of destruction throughout Metropolis with their heat vision (which Zod masters early on in the fight), superhuman strength, and patterns of flight. Halfway through the battle, Zod sheds his armor and hones his ability to fly before his fight with Superman resumes, moving to the sky and temporarily in space before the two crash into Metropolis Central Station, where Zod spots an innocent family and emits a blast of heat vision that inches closer and closer to the family. Superman begs Zod to stop, but Zod says "Never!" and continues bringing the heat beams closer to the family until Superman is forced to snap his neck, killing him.

In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Zod's corpse is taken by Lex Luthor, who takes it to the Genesis Chamber aboard the scout-ship and orders the ship's computer to absorb Zod's remains. Using DNA from Zod and his own blood, Luthor creates a savage monster known as Doomsday.

Nico: I recognize this place. It's from the Man of Steel movie.

Me: Yep. We're in Man of Steel from 2013. That movie was awesome!

Superman: It sure was. Me and General Zod were evenly matched and Zod was the first kill I've ever done.

Me: You told me about that Kal. That must've been an awful experience for you.

Superman: It was. But now that I understand that most villains will never be redeemed, that's behind me now.

Me: That's good. It's not murder as long as we kill only those that deserve it.

Supergirl: That's right.

Me: Lets blow up that world engine and make sure that Krypton never returns!

Nico: You got it!

Me: Everyone together!

All: KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

We fired a massive Kamehameha Wave blast at the World Engine and it hit it and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The entire World Engine was completely obliterated in an instant.

We then saw Faora arrive.

Me: Faora.

Nico: Faora of Krypton.

Faora: I hope you're enjoying your birthday. It'll be the last you'll ever have!

Nico: We'll see about that.

Goku: You all get off of Earth right now! Or you will answer to all of us!

Faora: You think I'm scared of you Saiyan?

Vegeta: You should be scared of all of us Kryptonian! But I would listen to Kakarot if I were you. More often than not the things Kakarot says come to pass.

Nico unsheathed his Kryptonite Sword and slashed Faora and she died in a split second. The sword had a glowing green humming blade.

Nico: Wow! That was awesome!

Me: It sure was.

Then a figure landed on the ground. We walked up to him and it was General Zod himself. He showed us a handful of dirt he had.

General Zod: Look at this. (Drops the dirt) We could've built a new Krypton in this squalor. But you chose the humans over us Kal.

Me: Krypton had its chance Zod.

Zod: Kal El, all I wanted was to bring Krypton back. You have to understand why I had to betray you and your parents.

Superman: No. You didn't betray my family. You betrayed yourself!

Goku: That's right. You are the reason Krypton was lead to its own demise!

Vegeta: Krypton had its chance to escape its demise, but it was because of people like you that it was lead to its own destruction.

General Zod: That is my purpose. I exist only to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take no matter how violent or how cruel is for the greater good of my people.

Me: By throwing the world into chaos? I don't think so.

Supergirl: It was because of you that Krypton was destroyed. All of our people are dead because of you Zod.

Me: And now we're going to send you to Hell. So you can join your fellow insurgents in oblivion.

General Zod: We'll see. And now I have no people. My soul... That is what you all have taken from me!

General Zod charged at us and he grabbed Nico.

General Zod (grabs Nico by the throat): Happy Birthday, Saiyan. I give you oblivion. (punches Nico in the face)

General Zod sent him flying. But Nico stopped himself and Zod punched Superman and sent him rolling.

General Zod: I'm going to make them suffer, Kal. These humans you've adopted, I will take them all from you one by one.

Superman: You're a monster Zod.

Me: And we're going to stop you! Power up!

Me, Goku, Vegeta and Nico transformed. I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Fire and Goku, Vegeta and Nico went Super Saiyan 2.

We went at Zod and we collided and a massive shockwave blast exploded out and we sent Zod crashing into a building.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

We went at Zod and I punched him in the face with devastating power.

KRABLAM!

Nico fired a massive energy blast and it hit him and exploded.

Nico: General Zod, you have failed this city!

Zod: On the contrary, it's this city that has failed.

Me: No it's you. You also have failed all of Krypton!

We went at him and punched him and a massive shockwave exploded out and destroyed the entire building in a massive explosion that reduced it to rubble. I punched him in the face and sent him crashing into another building. He got up and we flew up into the air.

General Zod: There's only one way this ends for all of us Kal. Either you all die or I do.

Me: We'll go with option B.

We went at Zod as he climbed up a building and we went at him and punched him in another massive explosive Shockwave and we sent him crashing into a building under construction.

General Zod got up and we were ready to face him.

General Zod: I was bred to be a warrior gentlemen. Trained my entire life to master my senses. Where did you all train? On a farm?

Me: No. We too have trained all our lives. Now you will face our true power.

Zod then stripped off his armor and he floated in the air.

Me: Your power is as strong as Kal's.

Superman: His power is equal to mine now.

Me: Then its time for us to not hold back any longer!

We went at him and I punched him in the face with devastating force and Vegeta kicked him in the face and stomach and Zod fired a powerful laser vision blast at Nico and he fired a powerful energy blast at him and it hit his face and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Goku: KAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave and it hit General Zod head on and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

Vegeta fired a massive yellow energy blast at Zod and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Superman and Supergirl both punched and kicked Zod mercilessly with ferocious power. They punched him all over the place.

Me: Final Smash time!

Supergirl: You got it J.D. KRYPTON SUPERLASER BLAST!

Supergirl fired a massive laser vision blast at Zod and it hit him and burned him badly.

She-Hulk: My turn! GAMMA RAY PUNCHSTORM!

She-Hulk pulverized the living shit out of Zod with a ferocious flurry of punches of incredible power and ferocity.

Me: Time to finish you off once and for all Zod! Krypton will now die with you! Nico lets finish this fucked up shithole off for good.

Nico: You got it.

Me and Nico unsheathed our Kryptonite Swords.

Me and Nico: KRYPTONITE GUILLOTINE X-SLASH!

We swung our swords in an X-shape form and a green X energy blade slashed through Zod and killed him instantly.

Nico: Now to make sure no one can get his remains.

Nico slashed him into many more pieces and fired a massive energy blast and vaporized them in an instant.

Me: Go to Hell, Zod and stay there you fucking son of a bitch.

Nico: You said it J.D.

Supergirl: (To the Viewers) Krypton was taken down by us and now we have a chance to set it on the right path.

Me: We sure do Kara.

The simulation ended and everyone cheered wildly for us.

Laney: That was so awesome!

Lana: You really crushed him!

Me: We sure did. Zod deserved it.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the Computer and we saw that the satellites have detected a disturbance at Pescadero State Hospital for the Criminally Insane in Atascadero, California.

Me: Pescadero State Hospital? I wonder what's going on there.

Nico: We better go check it out.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Pescadero State Hospital.

* * *

We arrived at Pescadero and it was a maximum security prison mental hospital.

Me: Here we are.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh. That's the patient escaping alarm! Lets go!

We flew in.

In the hospital, a woman was running from the guards and staff out to restrain her. We smashed through the windows of the hospital and we saw the woman. It was Sarah Connor.

Me: (Gasp!) Sarah Connor!

Sarah C.: That's right. How did you know who I am?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Sarah C.: So are you here to rearrest me?

Me: No. But I'm glad we came. We're actually here to show you some information.

Sarah C.: What kind of information?

Me: We'll explain after we take down your captors.

Sarah C.: Lets do it.

The guards and the staff arrived and we went at them. I punched a man in the face and Laney slammed a man into the wall.

Nico: You freaks have failed this hospital!

Lana and Lola sent a woman guard rolling across the floor.

Me: It's combo time!

James: You got it! Cacnea its action time! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced all of his Cacnea's abilities.

Snapdragon: Time for some heavy firepower. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his speed to 88,000 miles per hour in jet mode. In reptile mode it enhanced his claws and teeth to where they can cut and eat through anything no matter how hard they are. It also enhanced his vertigo ray gun.

Snapdragon and James: VERTIGO NEEDLE PUNCHER!

Snapdragon fired his vertigo blaster and James had his Cacnea use Needle Arms. The Vertigo Ray threw all the guards out of balance and Cacnea punched them all over the place. And they were bleeding like hogs.

Lance: Time for some heavy action Dragonite. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his Dragonite's abilities.

Crosshairs: Time for some target practice! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his blaster and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Crosshairs and Lance: HYPER SNIPERSHOT EXPLOSION!

Crosshairs fired his blaster and Lance had his Dragonite use his Hyper Beam and the blasts combined and they hit the guards and exploded and blew them through the metal bars at the far end of the hall.

Me: That takes care of that. Now Sarah, we have some information for you.

We went back to the estate and showed Sarah a video of what we learned from the events of The War Against the Machines and it was given to me from John Connor and it showed that she was right about everything and how we destroyed Skynet.

Me: So you see Sarah, you were right. Your deeds in blowing up the computer factory were justified. We stopped Skynet from activating and prevented a major apocalyptic future from happening.

Sarah C.: I'm glad you did.

We placed Sarah into the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

* * *

Later we resumed Nico's birthday party.

Our second adventure in the simulator was killing an Evil Sasuke.

Me: I'll need the appropriate attire.

I snapped my fingers and I was in my Leaf Shinobi attire.

I went into the Simulator for this adventure. The Simulator activated and I found myself in the Leaf Village on the roof of the hospital.

Me: Here we go.

The door to the roof opened and out came Naruto and Sasuke.

Me: Naruto you stay back. This is my fight with Sasuke now.

Naruto: But why?

Me: Because I'm here to make sure that this monster that is your so-called teammate pays for his crimes against the world.

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Me: You'll find out in due time.

I stood ready to face Sasuke and I knew that he was going to show that he was stronger. But his claims are always wrong.

Me: (Chuckles)

Evil Sasuke: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing you fucked up megalomaniac. I'm just excited. I'm going to destroy you.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked. I was going to destroy Evil Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan along with him.

Evil Sasuke: What the hell did you just say to me!?

Me: You heard me you fucked up freak. I'm going to kill you and send your sorry fucking ass off to hell personally. You should've died with the rest of the Uchiha when your brother killed them. They got what they deserved and so will you. I'm going to destroy the Uchiha once and for all and make them pay for the entirety of their crimes.

Evil Sasuke growled at me with extreme hatred and my aura flared up dimly.

Evil Sasuke: You fucker! How dare you talk about the Uchiha that way!?

Me: I can talk about them however I want. Because as far as I'm concerned, the Uchiha are nothing more than a bunch of megalomaniacal thieves, murderers and traitors. They got what was coming to them because of their own selfishness and delusional ambitions. Your clan was nothing more than a bunch of fucked up psychopaths with absolutely no love for anyone other than themselves. The only exception however was your mother.

Evil Sasuke: How dare you compare me to her!?

Me: Because your mother is a much better shinobi than you ever will be and you couldn't even beat your own brother let alone Gaara.

Evil Sasuke was enraged and he went at me and I blocked his punches and attacks while standing in that one spot. I punched him in the face with devastating force and he crashed into the wall and held his face in pain and agony. I walked up to him.

Me: Just look at you. Holding your face in pain from just one little punch. You are absolutely pathetic. I don't know what those chickenshits in the Academy were thinking letting a mentally unstable fucked up Shinobi like you attend. You should've been locked up in a maximum security fuckhouse because of your mental instability.

I grabbed him by his shirt and held him up to my eyes.

Me: Now I'm going to make sure that you never avenge your clan or achieve your goals.

I punched him in the chest with so much force that my punch went all the way through his chest and out through his back. Blood splattered all over the place. Sasuke gagged and then he died on my hand and I let him fall to the floor.

Me: You and your clan will never be welcome here in this village or this world.

I threw his corpse up into the air.

Me: Now go to Hell and Stay there you motherfucking son of a fucking bitch!

I fired a powerful energy blast at his body and completely obliterated it in an instant.

Me: Enjoy hell Sasu-gay.

I told Naruto and Sakura everything and they were shocked. I merged the Leaf and their counterparts with our world.

I left the Simulator and everyone cheered for me.

Nico: That was awesome man!

Me: Thanks Nico. One more adventure guys.

Nico: I have a scenario in mind. Would you like to join me Sideshow Bob?

Sideshow Bob: (British Accent) I would be honored Nico.

They went in and the Simulator Activated. They found themselves in Springfield, Oregon before it was destroyed.

Nico: Okay we're going to kill all the corrupted people here in Springfield. Starting with Mayor Joe Quimby.

Sideshow Bob: I like the way you think.

They went to the roof of a building and Nico had a sniper rifle ready. They were under a cover. They had Diamond Joe Quimby caught in the crosshairs with a laser on the back of his head and a silencer was on the rifle.

Nico: Diamond Joe Quimby you have failed this country.

Nico fired and blew Mayor Quimby's entire head clean off. Killing him instantly. Then they went after Superintendent Chalmers and they stabbed him in the heart in his own office. Next on their hit list was Principal Skinner and they slashed his head off. Chief Wiggum was next and he had his heart ripped out and head blasted off.

Nico and Sideshow Bob went to the evidence room and found his weapons.

Sideshow Bob: My old weapons. How I have missed you all!

Nico: Glad you got your weapons back.

Sideshow Bob: Do you know if Apu was one of the people who was in on Springfield's corruption?

Nico: No. Apu was not involved in the corruption of Springfield.

In the police jail cells they saw Snake Jailbird.

Snake Jailbird: Whoa, Bob. You ok?

Sideshow Bob (smirks): I'm fine, Snake. Never been better.

Nico gave Sideshow Bob a 50 caliber pistol and he blew Snake's entire head off. Killing him instantly.

Nico and Sideshow Bob then went after Mr. Burns and they slashed him into a thousand pieces and killed him. They went after the Springfield Mafia and killed Fat Tony.

Nico saw Legs.

Legs: Get in my way and I'll whack you in the labonza.

Nico: Get in my way Legs and I'll kick you in the balls.

Nico beamed Legs and Louie to the Uranus prison.

Nico and Sideshow Bob were walking down the street. Then Apu appeared.

Apu: (India Accent) Excuse me.

Nico: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon **.**

Apu: That's tight.

Sideshow Bob: Thank goodness you're all right.

Apu: Sideshow Bob, I am very sorry to barge in on you like this. But there are a lot of murders going around today. I just want to make sure that you are alright.

Sideshow Bob: I'm doing just fine Apu. We're just ridding the world of this completely corrupted town.

Apu: Corrupted? What do you mean?

Sideshow Bob: You don't know about the corruption in Springfield?

Apu: No. You might have to explain it to me.

Nico explained it down to every last detail and Apu was 10,000% Shocked!

Apu: This town is a disgrace!

Nico: It sure is and we're going to make sure that it pays for its crimes.

Apu: I just hope Reverend Lovejoy and Moe are not part of Springfield's corruption.

Nico: Reverend Lovejoy is but not Moe.

Nico revealed that Reverend Lovejoy is really a false minister and a liar that doesn't know anything about faith or God.

Moe then arrived.

Moe: Hey, Apu. Sorry to bust in unannounced but there's some crazy shit going around. Just want to now if you and the family are ok. (sees Sideshow Bob) Sideshow Bob? What the hell are you doing here?

Sideshow Bob: It's a long story Moe.

Nico revealed everything and he was horrified.

Sideshow Bob: Also it was Reverend Lovejoy that kept on prank calling you.

Moe: So Lovejoy was the one prank calling me?! Wait till I get my hands on him!

Moe grabbed his shotgun and they went to the church and Moe pointed his gun at Reverend Lovejoy.

Moe: Never Prank call me again.

BANG!

Moe blew Lovejoy's head clear off his shoulders.

Later they found Rainier Wolfcastle killing corruptors.

Me: Rainier Wolfcastle! Thank God we found you. Springfield-

Wolfcastle: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) Is corrupt? I know. (points gun at Springfield Rebels) Now, how do I know you all are not in on it?!

Nico: Because we've been killing corruptors too.

Nico revealed the full extent of the towns corruption.

Rainier: I'm glad you are. This town can go to Hell.

Sideshow Bob: You sound just like Robocop.

Rainier: Ja, I do don't I?

Later Moe was talking to Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Barney Gumble and Professor Frink.

Moe was looking at Barney, Lenny, Carl, and Dr. Frink in his bar.

Moe: Alright. I've been hearing a lot of stuff about corruption in this town. So, if any of you is in on this evil plot, speak up. Anyone who does gets shot in the head!

No one answered.

Moe: Anyone?

Still no answer.

Nico: None of them were in on it.

Moe: Good to know I can still count on you guys. Alright. See if you can locate Marge and anyone who isn't part of this bad plan. We're getting out of here in two hours.

Lenny: Man, if Marge is in on this scheme, then I don't know what I'll tell Homer.

Nico and Sideshow Bob exchange nervous looks at each other privately.

They found out that Marge was in on the corruption in Springfield because she helped kill a couple that was trying to leave the town to warn the nation. They went after Marge next. Homer was spared because he's an idiot. A nice idiot in a sense.

Lenny (tearfully): I'm sorry, Marge. (shoots Marge in the head)

Nico: Marge Simpson, you have failed as a mother and a citizen of the country.

Carl (grabs Ned Flanders by the throat): Ok, Flanders. If you knew about the corruption here, then speak up!

Ned: Now wait just a darn-diddley ho there. I was never involved in any of the corruption here in Springfield.

Carl: Well that's good.

They met Sideshow Mel and revealed the extent of the corruption.

Sideshow Mel: If Krusty's going to be killed, can I be in charge of the Krusty show?

Sideshow Bob: Sorry. You can't be in charge of a show that's about to be cancelled.

Mel: Oh. But what about the Krusty Burger?

Nico: You can be an employee of what the Krusty Burger will become.

Next they went after Krusty. They saw Krusty and he was scared.

Sideshow Bob (approaches a scared Krusty): You don't know how long I've waited for this, Krusty. It's ironic, really. Before, people thought I was the bad guy and you the good guy. Now it's the other way around.

Nico: Herschel Shmoikel Pinchas Yerucham Krustofsky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, you have failed this country.

Nico and Sideshow Bob killed Krusty by mutilating him in a wood chipper. All of the Krusty Burgers were moved to Gotham Royal York and changed into bigger restaurants of the Burpin' Burger.

Next Nico and Sideshow Bob and the Springfield Rebels went after the Rich Texan. They took their guns and blew him to pieces. Killing him instantly.

Nico: Never again.

They went to Springfield Elementary and killed Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney by slashing their heads off. Otto came up to them.

Otto: Sideshow Bob, right? Can you tell me what's going on right now? Because Principal Skinner's not returning my calls.

Sideshow Bob: There's a reason why.

They revealed why because of the corruption.

Otto: Whoa! This town is completely messed up!

Nico: And then some. It was completely doomed from the very beginning. Want to join the rebellion?

Otto: I would be honored dudes.

Otto joined the rebellion. Next they went after Dr. Hibbert and Dr. Nick Rivera and they found out that they were involved in the corruption because they were the source of income for Springfield's corruption. They killed them by slashing their heads off.

Kent Brockman: Um... excuse me. I'm a news reporter wondering about why there seem to be a lot of people dead. (sees Sideshow Bob) This just in! Sideshow Bob is on the loose!

Moe: Easy, Kent. Believe it or not, Bob's actually become a good guy.

Nico: Here's what's going down.

Nico revealed the full extent of Springfield's corruption.

Kent Brockman: This just in! Springfield is a dead town!

Moe: You guys want a drink before we continue killing those scumbags? It might be the last one we'll have here.

Nico: Sure Moe.

They went to Moe's Tavern.

Afterwards they went to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and planted a 200 megaton nuclear bomb with a remote detonator.

They left the city and were in the Control Room. I teleported the Kwik-E-Mart and Moe's Tavern to Gotham Royal York.

Me: Those freaks sure had it coming. And Bart, you're gonna have to find another bar to prank. And I know just the one.

Laney: Yep.

Nico had the remote detonator in his hands and he lifted up a red button cover. We beamed the good citizens that were totally against all of Springfield's ways to Gotham Royal York where they will be under our protection. Same with the children.

Nico: Springfield, Oregon - the Meanest Town in America, you have failed this world!

Nico pressed the red button and all of Springfield was completely obliterated in a massive nuclear explosion.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated it in an instant. Wiping it off the map completely and leaving no traces of it all behind. We cheered wildly for Nico and Sideshow Bob. The Rebels of Springfield now have better homes and jobs in Gotham Royal York along with Manjula and Apu's kids.

Me: That was awesomely done!

Nico: Thanks man and great job Sideshow Bob.

Sideshow Bob: It was an awesome job and it was such an honor fighting along with you Nicolas.

Nico: Thanks man.

Me: Time for sports guys!

We cheered.

We played Nico's favorite sport: Tennis. Nico was an awesome tennis player and he had what it takes to join the big leagues. We also played Bowling at the bowling alley and Nico got a perfect game which rarely happens, and we also played basketball and did some rollerskating.

Me: It's time for songs guys!

We cheered.

* * *

We were in the living room.

Me: We are to sing songs for the birthday boy Nico. First up in our show is Maria Rockell.

Maria came out.

Maria: Thanks J.D. I'm going to sing Feel Again by OneRepublic.

Me: Good song choice. I love that song Maria.

Nico: I love that song Maria!

Maria: Thanks Nico. Here goes.

The song played and we were inside an awesome psychedelic lava lamp.

Maria: (Singing Divinely)

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I've had till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you, I feel again

Yeah with you, I can feel again, yeah

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I broke till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool who just shot a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh my heart is numb

But with you, I feel again

And with you, I can feel again

But with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)

I feel again (I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

Yeah with you (I'm feeling better since you know me)

I can feel again (I was a lonely soul)

Woo hoo (Woo hoo)

I'm feeling better ever since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

A little wiser now from what you showed me

Yeah, I feel again, feel again woo hoo

The lava goo swirled around us and when the song was done we cheered wildly.

Me: Awesome performance Maria!

Nico: Way to go Maria!

Me: Awesome performance. Next up is May.

Nico: Whoo! Go May!

May: Thanks Nico. I'm going to sing Shattered Dreams by Johnny Hates Jazz.

Me: Very good song in the 80's.

The song played and we were in a scary nightmare landscape.

May: (Singing Divinely)

So much for your promises

They died the day you let me go

Caught up in a web of lies

But it was just too late to know

I thought it was you

Who would stand by my side

And now you've given me, given me

Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams

Feel like I could run away, run away

From this empty heart

You said you'd die for me,

Woke up to reality

And found the future not so bright

I dreamt the impossible

That maybe things could work out right

I thought it was you

Who would do me no wrong

But now you've given me, given me

Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams

Feel like I could run away, run away

From this empty heart

You've given me, given me

Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams

Feel like I could run away, run away

From this empty heart

From this empty heart

I thought it was you who said they'd die for love

And now you've given me, given me

Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams

Feel like I could run away, run away

From this empty heart

You've given me, given me

Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams

Feel like I could run away, run away

From this empty heart

Oh no no no you said you'd die for me

Oh oh die for me

So much for your promises

We saw all kinds of dark and scary scenes and broken dreams and it was awful. When the song was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was an awesome song May! Great performance!

Nico: Whoo! You rock May! Way to go!

May: Thanks guys. Thank you all so much.

Me: You're welcome May. Next up is Laney Loud.

Laney: Thank you J.D. I'm going to sing for you all When It Rains in America by Sarah Brightman.

Me: Awesome choice. I love the rain and how it feels good on a hot day.

The song played and we were in the middle of a thunderstorm dumping rain.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Do you want to feel freedom

Do you want to see sun and rain

Do you want to be near me

Do you want to light up the way

A strange magical feeling

That maybe baby we'll find someday

I thought I heard you laughing

I never wanted to make you cry

I only needed a reason

To see a teardrop in your eye

'Cause lovin' you keeps me from the storm

When it rains in America

There's a place we can run to

Far away from the city stare

Where's the ocean's a desert

But the wind still blows in your hair

Where we can watch the sun go down

When it rains in America

When it rains in America

When it rains in America

When it rains in America

'Cause loving you keeps me from the storm

When it rains in America

We saw a lot of lightning and a lot of rain was getting us wet. When the song was done we cheered wildly and towels were being given to us.

Me: That was an awesome performance Laney!

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Nico: Way to go Laney!

Laney: Thanks guys. Thank you.

Me: Next up for you all is Luan Loud.

Luan: Thank you J.D. Me and Eddy are gonna be singing Craving You by Thomas Rhett.

Me: Great song guys! Good choice.

The song played and we were in Monument Valley in Utah.

Eddy: (Singing Divinely)

Every time we have to say goodbye

I'm counting down until we say hello

Every touch is like the strongest drug

I don't know how much longer I can go

I never had something that I can't walk away from

But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed

When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience

There's something 'bout you girl I just can't fight

You're like that cigarette

That shot of 100 proof

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving

That feeling when we kiss

The way your body moves

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving you

Craving you

All the in-between is killing me

You know I come unglued from missing you

Luan: (Singing Divinely)

Sunset eyes, no, I don't have to try

Because you know exactly what to do

Eddy:

I never had something that I can't walk away from (walk away from)

But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed

When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience (I ain't got no patience)

There's something 'bout you I just can't fight

Luan and Eddy:

You're like that cigarette

That shot of 100 proof

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving

That feeling when we kiss

The way your body moves

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving you

Craving you

Craving you

Craving you

Every time we have to say goodbye

I'm counting down until we say hello

Every touch is like the strongest drug

I don't know how much longer I can go

You're like that cigarette

That shot of 100 proof

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving

That feeling when we kiss

The way your body moves

No matter how much I get

I'm always craving you, yeah

Craving you

Craving you (I'm craving you baby)

I'm craving you

I'm craving you babe

We saw the beauty of the valley and it was awesome! We cheered wildly.

Me: Great job guys! Whoo! That was awesome!

Nico: Whoo! Yeah! That was awesome! Great job!

Luan: Thank you all! Thank you.

Eddy: That was awesome!

Me: It was an awesome performance. Next up is Spiderman.

Spiderman: Thanks J.D. I'm goin to be singing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

Me: Interesting choice.

Nico: Love that song!

The song played and the stage turned into a vicious lightning storm.

Spiderman: (Singing Divinely)

If I had to I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask you,  
Would ya like that? Would ya like that?  
And I don't mind If you say  
This love is the last time  
So now I'll ask,  
Do ya like that? Do ya like that?  
No

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So, tell me  
How it should be?

Try to find out  
What makes you tick As I lie down  
Sore and sick  
Do ya like that, Do ya like that?  
There's a fine line  
Between love and hate  
And I don't mind  
Just let me say,  
That I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So…

When the song was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome Peter! Way to go!

Spiderman: Thanks J.D.

Me: Megan and Cornelia have a song to sing.

Megan: We're gonna sing Take a Hint by Victorious.

Me: Good choice girls.

The song played.

Megan and Cornelia: (Singing Divinely)

[Megan]  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

[Cornelia]  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...

[Megan]  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot, oh

[Cornelia]  
You think that we should hook up  
But I think that we should not

[Megan]  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

[Both]  
And that is when it started going south

[Megan and Cornelia]  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

[Megan]  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

[Cornelia]  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

[Megan]  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

[Megan and Cornelia]  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

[Megan and Cornelia]  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

[Megan]  
What about "No" don't you get?

[Cornelia]  
So go and tell your friends

[Victoria and Elizabeth]  
I'm not really interested

[Megan]  
It's about time that you're leavin'

[Cornelia]  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and

[Megan and Cornelia]  
You'll be gone  
(One)  
Get your hands off my...  
(Two)  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
(Three)  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!

[Megan and Cornelia]  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

[Megan and Cornelia]  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...

We all cheered wildly.

Me: Great job girls!

Nico: Whoo! Yeah!

Me: Next up is Lola.

Lola: Thank you J.D. I'm going to sing Somewhere Out There by Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram.

Me: Great choice Lola. I love that song. It was a great song.

The song played and the full moon over New York City appeared.

Lola: (Singing Divinely)

Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there, if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there, if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

We saw the beauty of the city at night and it was breathtaking. When the song was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was great Lola! Great performance!

Lola: Thank you all so much. Thank you.

Nico: Way to go Lola! Way to go!

Me: I agree man. Next up is our own Luna and Sam!

Luna: Thanks dude. For our song we're gonna be playing Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.

Me: Awesome song choice! That song is very popular. Lets rock girls.

The song played and the stage turned into an action packed montage of all of our adventures.

Luna and Sam S.L.: (Singing Divinely)

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life!

Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone, somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain

And the storm, and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

There were lots of explosions, bloody bodies falling everywhere and all kinds of action. When the song was done we cheered wildly.

Luna and Sam: THANK YOU AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!

Nico: THANK YOU GIRLS! (HANG LOOSE SIGN)

Me: That was awesome girls! Now for the grand finale I'm going to be singing Arabian Nights by Sarah Brightman.

Nico: Whoo! Go for it J.D.

Me: Thanks man.

The Song began and we were in the middle of the Sahara Desert and saw all of the most incredibly treacherous features of the desert.

Me: (Singing Divinely)

Don't you forget the echoes of time

Won't you regret the losing of minds

In my dreams I'm searching

Across the desert sands for you

Scimitar moon is guiding me close to your side

(The Scene changed to the forests of Russia)

Voyage, voyage

Voyage, voyage

Wilderness to wilderness

I traveled from afar

On the soft wind of the Nadq

Came fragrance of Araar

Splendor of a thousand suns shone glory in my path

No love more pure and rage more fierce

Could still my beating heart

Voyage, voyage

Voyage, voyage

So

Should I return to trace the shadows of my chases

My steps will echo there from sand to stone

I will never let my eyelids close on empty spaces

My dreams will fill the void with tales unknown

Know the mighty infinite obscures the far horizon

The whispered road I take will never bend

Alone

And will the wind return my story to its promise

Or will my story chase me to my end

(The scene changes to the city of Calcutta, India)

Aye Hawa, Mere Dilbar

Ko Mere Pyar kay Geet Sunana.

Tu hay meri Manzil

Aur pyar mera musafir, Musafir ...

Meri reshmi Zulfain

Meri meri reshmi zulfain

Teri Zanjeerain

Hamesha

Meri reshmi Zulfain

Meri meri reshmi zulfain

Teri Zanjeerain

Hamesha

Melodies unspoken

Flowing from the lotus of my heart

Ending where we start

Promises unbroken

Promising a never-ending fire

Of love beyond desire

Ending where we start

We saw many parts of all Eurasia and Africa and it was all breathtaking. When the song was done everyone cheered wildly for me.

Me: Thank you all! Thank you!

Nico: Way to go J.D.! That was awesome!

Me: Thank you man! Happy Birthday to Nico Everyone!

Nico: Like I said. Best birthday ever.

We got ready for bed later. Nico had the greatest 16th birthday ever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOCHAN! Today is his 22nd birthday in real life and I wanted to do a special birthday chapter for him and his awesome and special day. In my stories he's 16. He gave me the ideas for his special chapter. Man of Steel was an awesome movie from 2013 and it was awesome! Let me know what you all think and Happy Birthday to Nico Chan.

See you all next time.


	726. The Destruction of Atlanta

It starts in the Attic of the Edd's house. We were looking through some of the things in the attic and organizing some stuff. Ronnie Anne then arrived and with her was a girl with brown hair, blue shirt, black shorts and she had a red hair band.

Ronnie Anne: Hey guys.

Lincoln: Hey sweetie.

Me: Hey R.A. Who's your friend?

Ronnie Anne: Guys, this is my friend, Syd Chang.

Syd Chang: It's so awesome to meet you guys! My name is Sydney Chang. But everyone calls me Syd. I just moved here from Florida.

Me: Oh wow! Welcome to Gotham Royal York. It's a pleasure to meet you Syd. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Syd: Oh awesome! I heard so much about all your awesome adventures!

Me: We get that all the time.

Syd: My favorite adventure you guys did was when you guys destroyed Nerissa.

Me: That was one of our most epic and action packed adventures.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Nico: I'll never forget that.

Me: Me neither. But the sheer ferocity of our power combined was going to tear the whole planet apart because of it. The combined strength of our power was enough to destroy 100 solar systems.

Syd: Wow! That is incredible!

Me: It was.

We introduced ourselves to Syd.

Syd: Wow! It's so awesome to meet you all.

Lori: Same here Syd.

Syd: What are you all doing?

Me: We're looking through some of Edd's stuff here in his attic. He has a lot of awesome momentos from his and the Ed's times in Peach Creek in Atlanta.

Syd: Oh wow!

I found an old shrunken small deflated inner tube. It was no bigger than a jewelry ring.

Me: This inner tube is shot.

Eddy: Oh that is from our Creek Cruise Scam. The Kanker's ruined that one.

Marie K.L.: I can't believe we did that.

Me: Me neither.

Laney: Hey check out these old mattresses.

Eddy: Oh yeah! I remember these.

Edd: And I made this one.

We saw a bed that looked like a cornucopia and it's pillows were the fruit.

Me: Wow! That is a very artistic one.

Edd: That is my best work. I made that one for a scam we did selling old refurbished junkyard mattresses.

Linka: Let me try that one.

Linka laid down in it and she was really comfortable.

Me: How does it feel?

Linka: It's really comfy. I think they threw this one out by mistake.

Me: Hmm.

I scanned the mattress and discovered that she was right. The mattress was thrown out by accident.

Me: This mattress is brand new all right.

Linka: Cool. My bed is starting to fall apart.

Lori: Linka is right. Her bed and mattress are old and springs are starting to pop out.

Me: Well I think this bed is perfect for her.

Edd: It sure is J.D. Linka is more than welcome to have it.

Linka then kissed Edd on the cheek and he was sizzling with a blush and a feeling of love.

All: Awww.

I pulled out a cool device with a fish bowl globe around it and there was a lot of stuff in it.

Me: Hey this is pretty interesting.

Edd: That's our Thing-a-ma Jig J.D. It's a really handy device we made for a scam we did.

Me: Neat. Lets see what it can do. How does it work?

Edd: You press that red button and whatever that person wants comes out.

Syd: Think a chair can pop out of it?

Me: Lets see.

I press the button and the device rattled with vigor and an arm chair popped out of the device and Syd was comfortable.

Me: Wow! That was awesome!

Syd: That was amazing!

Me: This is a very spiffy device.

Edd: I only made one of them and Eddy sold it in a scam he did.

Eddy: Yeah the boxes for them had light bulbs, bricks, used fly paper tape strips, sawdust and junk.

Me: I think this would be a really handy device. I have the power to make more of anything when needed.

I snapped my fingers and made 6 more of Thing-A-Ma Jigs.

Me: Ta da!

Edd: That was amazing!

Me: Thanks Double D.

Syd: That is so cool how you are able to do that!

Me: Thanks Syd.

Eddy: The Scam I did for it was ruined by Captain Melonhead.

Me: That must be an alter ego of Jonny.

Edd: It was.

Me: Neat.

In the attic we found a cabinet of a bunch of contraptions made by Edd. We saw a newspaper machine, elevation boots, body heat seeking goggles and more.

Me: Wow! What's all this?

Edd: This is my Cabinet of Failed Inventions.

Me: Wow. You guys have made some really interesting machines.

I take the body heat seeking goggles and look at them.

Syd: Ooh what are those?

Edd: These are body heat seeking goggles.

Syd: Oh cool! Let me see them.

Syd put them on and Edd turned them on and she saw everything in infrared vision. It was like she was looking through an infrared thermal imaging camera.

Syd: Oh this is so awesome! This is like how snakes see their prey!

Me: How did you know that snakes see like that?

Ronnie Anne: Her mom is a zoologist. She knows all kinds of animals and her mom got a job at the Gotham Royal York Zoo.

Lana: Oh that is awesome!

Lily: We love the zoo.

Laney: Learning all about the animals is one of our favorite things to do.

Me: That's awesome! We went on an awesome worldwide adventure and we saw all of the worlds Volcanoes. My daughter Nicole is a volcanologist.

Syd: Oh that is awesome! I saw volcanoes erupt in documentaries and it is really scary how they can erupt like that.

Me: It sure is. Have you heard about what happened to the town of Dante's Peak?

Syd: I sure did. That was horrible.

Me: Yeah but the good news is that no one died that day. But the whole town was a total loss. Completely destroyed.

Syd: Yeah that was bad. But it's good that no one died. I also heard about that asteroid that slammed into Dallas.

Me: Yeah that was a catastrophe. Thousands of people dead and trillions of dollars in damage. But the asteroid that slammed into it was the size of a huge apartment complex and it weighed 240 million pounds. It struck with the power of 250 atomic explosions.

Syd: That is awful.

Me: It was. But this will help us be more prepared for future asteroid impacts. Like when we stopped a massive 100 mile wide asteroid that was going to slam into the Earth in the year 3,000.

Syd: That's awesome that you did that!

Me: Thanks Syd.

Ronnie Anne: We have done it all.

As I was lifting up a box I saw a bunch of old newspapers.

Me: Hey look at these newspapers.

We looked through them. And we saw that some of the news papers were dated to the dates of some of our most amazing adventures.

Me: Wow. These newspapers are for our adventures.

Syd: Oh that is so awesome!

Me: It sure is.

Ed: Cool.

Then I found one newspaper that really stood out from the others and it was dated from July 14th, 2014. It was actually a bunch of newspapers stuck together. What we saw was extremely horrifying. It showed on the front page an incredibly horrible picture of the entire city of Atlanta, Georgia completely reduced to flaming rubble and there were buildings burning and thousands of people were dead. All the buildings were completely destroyed and burning on fire. Cars were thrown into the buildings and the entire city looked like it was hit by a nuclear explosion. Damage was estimated to be in the hundreds of trillions of dollars. The article said in big bold letters: "ATLANTA CATASTROPHICALLY DESTROYED!" In smaller letters was "3 Sisters to Blame For City-Wide Devastation" and a picture of the mugshots of the Kanker Sisters was below it.

Me: Whoa look at this!

We saw the newspaper and we all gasped in horror.

Marie K.L.: I remember that! That was horrible that we completely destroyed all of Atlanta.

Me: So this was the true cause of the Vengeance Express?

Edd: It was. And that was a horrible day for all of us and all of Atlanta and Peach Creek.

Me: This is horrifying.

We read the whole series of papers and we saw that the Kanker's were the true cause of the Vengeance Express that sent the kids of Peach Creek on a statewide hunt for the Ed's intending to kill them and mount their heads on pikes. The Kanker's were found guilty of numerous crimes as a result and they were sentenced to serve 3 eternity sentences in prison with no hope of parole and were ordered to pay $1,512,323,435,734,899,900.00 in restitution. They were also declared the most hated kids in all of America and the 3 biggest mistakes any parent could ever make. Their mom Bebe was made the most hated woman who ever lived and she was killed by an angry mob armed with pitchforks and torches for giving birth to the most hated children ever.

Me: So the whole truth was covered up to make sure no one ever found out and hated them.

Marie K.L.: I can't believe we did all that to Atlanta. Stupid May and Lee. They ruined my life and my name!

Syd: That was horrible. I was never told about this.

Me: None of us were. I think it was to make sure that no one ever found out the real truth. Talk about a major league conspiracy.

Suddenly I had a memory flashback. I suddenly remembered that I was the one that brought the Kanker Sisters to justice and saved the Ed's from being violated and raped by them.

Me: I remember now! I was the one that threw the Kanker's in prison and I saved you guys from being raped and violated.

Everyone gasped.

Marie K.L.: I remember that now! Thank goodness you did. I was a monster. But Luan managed to help me realize what a monster I was.

Luan: I'm glad I did Marie. Your sisters were beyond pure evil.

Nico: And they are now forever in prison with no hope of parole and are completely beyond any form of rehabilitation.

Me: Lets head to the simulator and get a full glimpse of this. I need a lot of help jogging my memory.

Nico: That's a good idea.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

In the Simulator we got ready. Me, Nico, The Loud Kids, Ronnie Anne, Snake Man, Casey, William, Maria, Stewie, Elena, Volcana, G1 Soundwave, Hardhead, Timon, Pumbaa and Energon Sharkticon were heading in.

Marie K.L.: I'm just going to stay here in the control room for this one. Don't want to cause too much confusion.

Me: Good idea Marie. The Ed's and the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac are gonna stay and watch too.

Edd handed me a map.

Me: What's this Double D?

Edd: It's a map of our route that we took to Eddy's brother's house in Mondo A Go Go Seaside Amusement Park.

Me: It'll come in handy. Thanks Double D.

We then went into the Simulator and it activated. We then saw the entirety of Peach Creek completely reduced to rubble. All the houses and buildings were totally on fire and destroyed. It looked like something out of a post-apocalyptic war movie.

Snake Man: What the hell happened here?

Casey: Man, it looks like a nuke hit this place.

Me: It sure does look like it. Lets survey the damage.

We did so and we saw the entirety of Atlanta, Georgia completely engulfed in flames and it was completely reduced to burning rubble. Thousands of people were dead and cars were in the buildings and the buildings were all piles of burning metal.

Me: This is horrible!

Laney: I can't believe that the Kanker Sisters would cause so much destruction.

Lori: Those Kanker sisters literally disgust me.

Lola: Me too. But where did they go?

Me: They went after the kids to prevent them from pulverizing the Ed's. Lets follow this map.

I opened the map and it showed an interesting route that the Ed's took.

* * *

In the control room, everyone saw the destruction.

Eddy: I swear, when I did the Scam of the Century, the damage wasn't this bad.

Marie K.L.: The destruction was worse than what we first remember.

* * *

Me: Lets head out guys and you all will love your new friends.

I whistled. Horse neighing was heard and out came my Rapidash and there were other Rapidash with them, but they were also of different elemental kinds.

William: Rapidash that aren't Fire Types? That's a new one.

Me: Yep. We just discovered that there are other Rapidash of different elements.

Lola: That is so awesome!

Lincoln: It sure is. Me and Linka love the Lightning Rapidash.

Linka: You got that right.

Laney: The Grass Rapidash is an amazing one.

Lana: The Ice one is awesome!

Me: Lets get going guys.

G1 Soundwave (ejects Ravage): Ravage: Eject. Operation: Track Eds.

Me: Lets ride. Hyah!

We set out to track the Eds.

* * *

We followed the map to the first landmark. We were at a small desert on the eastern side of the state. There was nothing there. No cactuses, no water, not even goat skulls. We arrived at a huge rock in the middle of the desert that was tipped over and there were destroyed car pieces all over.

Me: Look at all this.

Lynn: This looks like the pieces of Eddy's Brother's car.

Nico: It sure looks like it.

We saw smashed up car parts all over the ground. On the trunk of the car was a label that said "Out of Order."

Me: What's this? "Out of Order." This is definitely Double D's handwriting.

Lisa: Indubitably 2nd Elder Brother. Eddward has been here.

Me: They all have been here. Lets get moving.

We proceeded on.

* * *

We arrived at the Cow Meadow. It was on a massive farm and there were hundreds of Dairy Cows all over the area.

Me: Wow! Look at all these cows. It's like Ogallala, Nebraska. There's a massive Dairy Farm there and it is rank.

Leni: It's ranked at what?

Lori: No Leni. That means it literally smells horrible.

Luna: That is bad dudes.

Timon: This place is better off for mooks.

Pumbaa: I don't think they would like you saying that Timon.

Lana: Hey guys look at this!

We saw Eddy's face drawn on a cows udder.

Me: Eddy's face is on this cows udder. They've been here all right.

Nico: Looks like we're on the right track.

G1 Soundwave: They went that way. (Points east)

We left the meadow.

* * *

We arrived at our next landmark: The Field of Tall Sunflowers.

Me: Wow! These Sunflowers are huge.

Luan: They sure are Sunny. (Laughs) Get it?

Me: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time.

Syd: I love Sunflowers. They are so pretty.

Ronnie Anne: They sure are.

Elena: I would not want to use this field as a hideout.

Volcana: Me neither Elena.

We exited the field of sunflowers.

* * *

We arrived at the next landmark. We were at the abandoned Lemonbrook Gag Factory. We saw that there were springy snake toys all over the place.

Me: Wow! Look at all these springy false snakes.

Luan: These are from the snake in the jelly bean can gag. That gag is really old.

Me: It sure is. But it is a funny one. But I don't think one of those gags is gonna be enough to scatter all these false spring snakes all over the place.

Lisa: Usually they only have one of those novelty snakes in each can. But it looks like just one can must've scattered all these.

We went into the factory and we saw the power turned on and the factory was back up and running.

Me: Looks like someone started the factory up again. Lets take a look around and see what we can find here.

We did so and we found a lot of gags and novelty toys that Luan would like to use in her Funny Business job.

Lincoln: How long has this factory been shut down?

Me: From what I remember it was shut down 15 years ago in our time.

Casey: This place has really seen better days.

Hardhead: No kidding.

Lily went up to the main office in the factory and she found that all the documents were reduced to dust due to the dust of time.

Lily: These documents aren't worth squat. (Sees something) What's this?

Lily picked up a strip and she saw that it was a label with the words "Dusty dusty dusty" on it.

Lily: Dusty Dusty Dusty? The Ed's were here all right!

Lily came out and showed us.

Me: Dusty Dusty Dusty. Yep. The Ed's were here all right.

Lily: I just said that.

My dark orb detector went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Hardhead: The Heartless must be attracted to the darkness in the hearts of the Past Kids.

Me: No I don't think so. The scanner shows that there is a Dark Orb here in this factory.

Lola: And I think they are the cause!

We turned and we saw a Blizzard and a Volcanic Lord Heartless.

Elena: A Blizzard and Volcanic Lord Heartless!

Nico: I got this.

William: So do I.

William punched the Blizzard Lord and fired a massive blast of fire at it and William kicked the Volcanic Lord and fired a blast of water and steam came off it.

Nico went up to them and put his hands on their heads and he tamed them.

Me: Good job William, Nico.

Lincoln: And I found this too.

Lincoln handed me a ship in a bottle. I looked it over and saw that it was the family heirloom of the Kanker's.

Me: It's the Kanker's ship in a bottle. From what I remember this was the reason why the Kanker's destroyed the Cul-De-Sac the first time.

Laney: That is just awful.

Lucy: And now the Kanker's destroyed all of Atlanta and Peach Creek.

Me: Maybe we can give this back to Marie after we're done here.

Stewie: Hey guys. I found the Dark Orb.

Stewie found the Dark Orb and it was hidden in a box machine.

Me: Good work Stewie.

I pulled it out and crushed it and we got a massive power boost.

Syd: Wow! That was amazing! I feel stronger than ever.

Ronnie Anne: It's what happens whenever we absorb negative energy. We get stronger as a result and it makes us more powerful.

Syd: That was awesome!

Suddenly there was an earthquake and trees and leaves and vines grew out of the ground and went towards Syd. They touched her and she was spinning around in a tornado of leaves, trees, and vines.

Laney: We have a divine blessing in progress.

Lincoln: Yep. We haven't had one of those in a while.

Me: No we haven't.

When the tornado faded Syd was forever changed. She had a leaf symbol emblazoned in the middle of her forehead and she had wings made of leaves and tree branches.

Syd: Whoa! What happened?

Ronnie Anne: You were blessed by a deity. It's how most of us got our powers. Look at your back.

Syd saw the wings and she was shocked and amazed.

Syd: Wow! This is so awesome!

We found out that Syd got her powers from the plant growth of Zeme, the Goddess of Earth in Baltic Myth. Once every 1,800 years she grants a worthy soul her powers over nature and all of the Earth. But that person must experience the power boost of another first.

Syd: Ronnie Anne this is so awesome!

Ronnie Anne: It sure is Syd. But you have to remember that with great power comes a great responsibility.

Nico: That's right Syd. It's not all fun and games. You have a major league responsibility to the world and to the universe.

Laney: We got our powers to protect everyone that we love and care about.

Lana: Yep. It's a difficult job but we were chosen for a reason.

Syd: I'll be ready for anything guys. But I have a lot to learn.

Me: No sweat Syd. We're more than willing to give you a shot.

Syd: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome. Lets get back to finding the Eds.

We left the factory.

* * *

We left the factory and went into the forest by a waterfall.

Me: Wow! What a beautiful waterfall.

Maria: It sure is pretty.

Me: Yeah. There's a lot of water on the ground. Result of a huge splash. These rocks and the ground are really soaked.

Lincoln: I see something shiny at the bottom of the waterfall.

Syd: Lets see what it is.

Syd used her powers and grew vines and they went into the water and they pulled out a couple of skulls, an old shopping cart, a sign that said digital a treasure chest loaded with gold coins, jewels and a sword and an old movie film.

Me: Look at all this stuff.

Lori: I don't think anyone would want to use this old shopping cart.

Lucy: I don't know who these skulls belong too. But they aren't worth giving a proper burial.

Me: Yeah. But this treasure is worth a lot. But we are at the next landmark. We're on the right track.

Nico: We sure are. And I just caught a Zangoose and a Seviper.

Me: Awesome job dude. Lucy and Jessie both have a Seviper so they might be willing to lend you some pointers. Lets get moving.

We went to the next location.

* * *

We went down a sewage pipe and we were in a huge and foreboding swamp.

Me: Wow. We're in a swamp.

Laney: This swamp looks very dangerous.

I look up the swamp on the map and on my GPS device and it showed that we were in the treacherous Okefenokee Swamp on the border between Georgia and Florida.

Me: It's the Okefenokee Swamp. We're right on top of the border between Georgia and Florida.

Lola: I would not want to live here.

Lucy: Me neither. A lot of dark legends are said to live here.

Me: I heard. But we are getting close. According to the map we're getting close to our destination.

At a dock that lead to the swamp we saw a label that said Caution on it.

Me: "Caution." We're almost there guys.

We saw a road that lead down the way.

Me: Lets head down the road guys. (Whistles)

Our Rapidash came and we set off down the street.

* * *

In Mondo A Go Go Seaside Amusement Park, the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac minus Jonny, The Eds and the Kanker Sisters were witnessing the Ed's get beat up by Eddy's older brother.

The Ed's have finally reached Eddy's Brothers house after the whole city of Atlanta was completely destroyed and just when Eddy was about to knock on the door the Kanker's showed up with the kids tied up Kevin was ready to pound Eddy when he knocks on his brother's door Eddy's Brother answered the door and was happy to see his younger brother again when Eddy told him about the situation he and his friends were in Eddy's brother decides to help him out unfortunately there was a price to pay a game of uncle.

Eddy's Brother:"Just for old times sake lets play uncle."

Eddy: "Uncle?"

Eddy's Brother: "Wanna crash at my place don't you?"

Eddy: "That's why we came all the way...

But before Eddy could finsh his sentence his brother began twisting his leg like a spring.

Eddy: "UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Eddy's Brother: "Say what?"

Eddy: UNCLE UNCLE!

Edd: "Oh my."

Eddy's brother releases Eddy and his leg was spinning and he was laughing at Eddy.

Eddy's Brother: "Nice job pipsqueak."

Eddy: "So can we go inside?"

Eddy's Brother: "Why not? Don't forget to wipe your feet."

So Eddy's Brother began throwing Eddy at his trailer like a bouncy ball and the kids were getting pissed. Double D tries to reason with him but ends up being hammered by Eddy's brother.

Ed and Marie: "Double D!"

Jimmy: "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

(Alarm Sounds)

Rolf: Rolf has had enough with you elder one, prepare for a merciless beating.

Kevin: Hey bro guy, lay off him man!

Nazz: Yeah Mr. macho man!

Ed then takes out one of the screws of the trailer door then the door went straight at Eddy's brother and it slammed into his face knocking him out. The kids then ran to Eddy.

Edd: Eddy speak to me.

Eddy: (Crying) I made it all up Double Dee, everything about my brother was a lie, I made stuff up so people would like me, think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother, this. When am I gonna learn Double Dee?"

Edd: I think you just have Eddy."

Kevin: Grab him!

(TRAIN HORN HONKS)

The kids ran at Eddy.

Ed: No take me!

Eddy: Okay! I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys.

But the kids didn't beat Eddy up. Instead they lifted up Eddy and tossed him in the air with joy.

Rolf: Let Rolf rub the pit of victory Ed-boy.

Nazz: We're so glad your okay dude. (smooch) You're awesome.

Eddy: I am?

Kevin: I got to admit pal, that was so choice.

Eddy: It is?

Just as the kids were celebrating, a bus pulled over and Captain Melonhead came out.

Jonny: Your time of reckoning is now rapscallions. It's melon time!

He charged right at the Ed's

But then the kids held Captain Melonhead back before he could reach the Eds.

Nazz: Jonny stop it's over we've forgiven them.

Jonny: (Confused) What?!

Kevin: We're not after the Ed's anymore we just made up with them.

Jonny: Huh? what the heck's going on here?"

So the kids explained to Jonny about what happened and he was shocked about what they told him.

Jonny: Holy cow! So Eddy's brother is a child abuser!?

Nazz: That's right the reason why Eddy became the way he is was because his brother is such a jerk.

Jimmy: He made everything about his brother up because he wanted us to think he was cool.

Nazz: You should've seen what his brother did to him. It was awful! So please Jonny, let it go. Eddy has already apologized to us so we are not made at him or his friends anymore.

Eddy: It's true Jonny. I was bullied by my brother. He did teach me how to scam kids. But everything else was a lie. He used to beat me up all the time when I was young and because of that I turned into a greedy selfish jerk who only cared about himself. I truly didn't mean to hurt any of you so please Jonny, can't you let us go?"

Jonny: I didn't know. I'm sorry. And also I forgive you. Lets all be friends shall we?

Eddy: Yeah lets all be friends here.

Ed: Aww I just love happy endings Double D.

Edd" Yes Ed, this is truly a happy ending indeed.

But just when the Ed's and the kids were about to head home, the Eds were snatched by the Kanker's.

Eddy: What the?

Lee: Where do you think your going? We ain't done with you boys yet.

Ed's: Ahhhhhhhh!

They were taken inside Eddy's brother's trailer. Then Marie put the door back on and super glued it shut.

Kevin: What the!?

Jimmy: Those Kankers just kidnapped the Eds and took them inside Eddy's brother's trailer!

Ed's: HELP!

Kevin: Oh man! We got to save them!

The kids rushed to the door Kevin and Rolf try to break it down but it wouldn't budge.

Nazz: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Jonny: The door is stuck. They must of super glued it shut.

Kevin: Those no good Kanker's! They wanted the Ed's all along! That's the only reason why they captured us.

Jimmy: Aren't those Kankers madly in love with the Ed's?

Nazz: Yeah and they want to marry them and they are torturing them right now! Look!

The kids looked in the window and saw the Kanker's forcing kisses onto the Ed's. The Ed's screamed in terror as they were being sexually harassed by the Kanker's.

Jonny: Alright this has gone on long enough! Those Kanker sisters shall taste the power of justice! Citizens we must save the Ed's! They don't deserve this kind of treatment anymore! And we know what those Kanke'rs did to us. Those bullies are going down!"

Rolf: Right Jonny the Wood Boy! We must save the Ed boys.

Kevin: Dude, I'm so down with that. Hang on guys we're coming to save you!

Nazz: First we need to somehow get inside. Then we beat the tar out of those girls.

Sarah: And how are we gonna get inside the door's locked?

Then horses were heard and we arrived.

Me: Perhaps we can help you all out.

Kevin: Who are all of you guys?

Me: We're friends. We saw the whole thing from the distance. Lets work together and take down those parasitic bitch sisters!

Everyone: YEAH!

I grabbed the door and ripped the whole thing off with my super strength. We went into the trailer and threw the Kanker's outside and we stood ready to face them.

They were introduced in "Nagged to Ed". They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Although they are obsessed with the Eds, they still torment, tease, and torture them, although usually in an exaggerated "lovey dovey" way. However, it didn't help that the Eds were particularly demanding of them in said first appearance though the Kankers' response still counts as Disproportionate Retribution especially as the series went on.

Many episodes conclude with the Eds encountering unwanted kisses from them or by harassing them. While all three sisters apparently love all of the Eds, May prefers Ed, Marie prefers Edd, and Lee prefers Eddy, though Eddy seems to be the most tormented of the three. For obvious reasons, the majority of the cul-de-sac seem to fear them. The Kankers' idea of a vacation is a trip with their trailer to Eddy's house. On other occasions, they have shown incredible strength and brutality, such as when they literally caused the Cul-De-Sac to break apart when searching for their lost ship-in-a-bottle (taken by a sleepwalking Ed), rendering it into a scene out of a post-apocalyptic film. However Rolf managed to be unaffected by this as he hid when he saw his farm animals sensing the coming danger.

The Kankers are essentially the equals of the Eds, who cycle through feelings of love and hate for them. Sometimes, they become manic possessive towards the Eds; other times, they will simply yearn for romance; and sometimes they simply abuse them. At first, the Kankers appeared to be kind-hearted, performing domestic services for the Eds such as cooking and washing clothes. However, when the Eds began to push their luck, the Kankers felt rejected and felt the compulsion to torment the Eds ever since.

The lives of the Kanker sisters apparently revolves around activities such as painting their toenails, stylizing their hair, and reading such literature as Hub Cap Digest. Their trailer holds a large amount of nautical-themed items, such as "Fish Bowl 2", a stuffed swordfish, an anchor, a diver's helmet, and a ship in a bottle, which is a prized possession. These sharply constrast with advertisements for car parts, a perfume of their own design called "Krankshaft No.5," and a penchant for wrestling each other.

The Kanker Sisters act as the secondary antagonists and later, anti-heroes in the film. During the film, the Kankers first appear when Jimmy and Sarah try to seek out the Eds with the hopes of watching them get beaten. The Kankers torment Jimmy and Sarah until they reveal the other Cul-De-Sac residents' intent to hunt down the Eds. Determined to save their "boyfriends", the Kankers force Jimmy and Sarah to cart them along the path earlier taken by the Eds. Sarah and Jimmy barely manage to escape the Kanker Sisters, leaving the three to relentless pursue them.

Along the way, the Kankers capture Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf in an attempt to "save" the Eds. Once they find the Eds at the trailer of Eddy's Brother, they prepare to assault the Eds once more until they're cut off by the appearance of Eddy's Brother. Like the other kids, the Kanker Sisters are horrified by Eddy's Brother's abusive treatment of Eddy, with May and Marie holding back an enraged Lee. After Eddy's Brother's defeat by Ed unhinging the screen door of the trailer, the Kankers are last seen dragging Eddy's Brother's unconscious body into the trailer with amorous intents.

Me: You stupid parasitic bitches have gone too far this time. You destroyed the entire city of Atlanta. And it was all for this!

I pulled out the bargaining chip and it was their Ship In a Bottle.

Me: You killed thousands of innocent people all for your own selfish ambitions! We've had it with you ugly parasites! It's time for you all to pay for your crimes! You want to get to the Ed's you'll have to go through us! We've had it with you shitfaced bitches! It's time to pound your faces into Oblivion! (Cracks knuckles)

Kevin: Lets pound them!

Lee: No one talks about us that way and lives to tell about it!

Me: Bring it on you parasitic freak!

We went at the Kanker's screaming at the top of our lungs and the Kanker's did the same and we collided and a massive fiery explosion erupted out of the ground.

TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

I punched Lee in the face and slammed my fist into her stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked out all of her teeth. Syd grew a hammer club of wood and she slammed it onto Lee and May's heads.

BLAAAAAMMM!

Elena fired a massive blast of lightning at the Kankers and electrocuted them with 500 billion volts of electricity.

Volcana fired a massive blast of fire and burned them really badly. It was a brutal fight.

Lori: I'm going to literally turn all three of you shitfaced bitches into human pretzels!

Lori fired a massive blast of wind and blew them all around in a massive tornado and then she flew up to them and tied them in super painful knots. Leni fired a blast of gravity energy at them and slammed them into the ground with the force of the gravity of the largest star in the universe.

KRABBBBLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Kanker's got up and Luna and Lily slammed a massive blast of water into them and it slammed them into the back of another trailer.

Syd formed a sword of leaves and she slashed Lee's hair off.

Lee: (SCREAMS) MY HAIR!

The Ed's and the Kids of Peach Creek laughed at her.

Luan: This one will buzz you to death.

Luan grabbed May's hand and electrocuted her with 200 billion volts of electricity.

Lynn mercilessly slammed huge boulders into Lee and May and she punched Marie in the face with a boulder fist. Maria fired a massive stream of water at the Kanker's and it shattered their teeth. Rolf slammed a cheese grater into Lee and scraped her feet and she screamed in excruciating pain. Casey bashed the Kanker's brains out with a baseball bat and a hockey stick.

Nico: Past Kanker Sisters, you have all failed this city!

Me: You have failed all of this country! Combo time guys!

Timon: It's time to put these stupid mooks in their place! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enabled him to fire exploding stinkbugs from a bazooka that appears on his back.

Hardhead: Lets pound this freaks into pulp! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key was inserted into the back of his blaster and it enhanced his abilities 100-fold and enable him to fire exploding diamond shard shrapnel.

Timon and Hardhead: EXPLODING STINKBUG SHRAPNELSTORM!

Hardhead fired his shatterblasters and they fired diamond-hard shards and Timon fired stinkbugs from a bazooka on his back. The hit the Kanker's all over the place and they were bleeding from cuts and they smelled really horrible.

Snake Man: Now it's our turn! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enabled him to fire snakes that explode from his blaster.

Sharkticon (Energon): Lets get them. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his shark bite strength as well as give him the ability to fire a massive energy blast from his chest.

Snake Man and Sharkticon: PREDATOR FIRESTORM EXPLOSION!

Snake Man fired snakes from his blaster and Energon Sharkticon fired a massive energy blast from his chest and the blasts combined and they hit the Kanker's and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Timon: Time for some combo time Pumbaa!

Pumbaa: Oh boy! I've always wanted to do a combo!

They charged.

Timon and Pumbaa: BOWLING FOR BUZZARDS RAMSTORM!

They slammed into May, Marie and Lee with incredible force.

Timon: Scuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Hot stuff!

They attacked the Kanker's with incredible ferocity!

Casey: It's final smash time guys! TURTLESMASH PULVERIZER!

Casey smashed the Kanker's faces in with a baseball bat with extreme ferocity.

Nico punched the Kanker's all over the place with his brutal strength.

Stewie pulled out an M31 machine gun.

Stewie: All right you Kanker bastards! Time to send you back to Hell! (SCREAMS AND FIRES!)

The Kanker's were being blasted all over the place with extreme viciousness.

William: Time to rip you girls apart. LIGHTNING BLASTSTORM SURPRISE!

William fired a massive blast of lightning from his blaster and it electrocuted the Kanker's with 600,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

When the fight stopped, the Kanker's were defeated. Police cars arrived and the Kanker's were arrested. They took the Kanker's away and we left the simulator. Everyone cheered wildly for us.

Casey: (To the viewers) You mess with our friends and cities, you mess with all of us.

Later in Lori's room we were having a special ceremony.

Me: Now I'm sure you're wondering what all this is about. Well it's for Syd here. She has just gotten her powers and she did a great job in our adventure.

I pulled out a blue shirt with the symbol of Team Loud Phoenix Storm on it.

Me: Syd Chang, you are now an honorary member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to the team Syd.

We cheered for her.

Syd put on the shirt.

Syd: Thank you so much J.D. I will not let you down.

Me: I know you won't.

Ronnie Anne: This is so awesome Syd!

Syd: It sure is! I can't wait to have some awesome adventures with you all!

It was an awesome day for us. We transferred Lee and May Kanker to the Venus Prison in the Maximum Security Section. I gave the Ship In A Bottle to Marie K.L. and I figured we'd give a lost heirloom back to her. Turns out the destruction of Atlanta was the true cause of the Vengeance Express.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I made this chapter as a combination of the episode Run For Your Ed and the Big Picture Show. I figured it would add some excitement to know that the Kanker's will never terrorize the world again. The items featured in this chapter are momentos from Robbin' Ed, A Pinch to Grow an Ed, Read All About Ed, Hide & Ed and Avast Ye Eds. Syd Chang is the new girl from the 4th Season of The Loud House and I saw that episode earlier this week. And it was awesome! NicoChan gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	727. The Lylat System in Peril

It starts in the backyard. Syd and Laney were playing fetch with the Wolf Wildzord.

Syd (throws a stick high into the air): Alright, Wolf Zord. Go fetch!

The Wolf Zord jumped into the air and caught the stick in its mouth.

Sydney: That was fast. (throws the stick a great distance) Go fetch!

Once again, the Wolf Zord went after the stick and reappeared with it a few minutes later. Then, Merrick Baliton of Wild Force Power Rangers appeared.

Merrick (to the Wolf Zord): Hey, Wolf Zord! (the Wolf Zord recognizes Merrick) Go fetch! (throws stick and Wolf Zord goes after it)

Laney saw him.

Laney: Oh wow! Merrick Baliton!

Merrick: Laney Loud. It's an honor to meet you.

Laney: It's an honor to meet you too, Merrick. I was told by the Alligator, Wolf and Hammerhead Wild Zords so much about you.

Merrick: I had a feeling they told you about me.

In the estate we were talking to Merrick. Nico just came back from the lake up north. He caught a Whiscash.

Me: Merrick it's an honor to meet you. Princess Shayla told us a lot about you.

Merrick: I had a feeling she did.

Laney: The Wild Zords are awesome and they are amazing friends.

Merrick: It's nice to see that you guys hang out with my Wild Zords outside of battles.

Eddy: Of course we do. Heck, we even feed them fish once in a while since all three of them like that food.

Merrick: (Laughs) That's great.

Me: We were also told about what happened when you were Zen-Aku. That must've been awful for you.

Merrick: It was. It was 3,000 years ago and I had no other choice.

Not much is known about Zen-Aku's origins, except that his spirit was locked inside a cursed wolf mask. After the defeat of Animus at the hands of Master Org, Merrick decided that his only hope of stopping him was a legend about a cursed mask that could bestow great power upon the wearer. He found his way into the lair of the Org General, Nayzor, where he found the mask of Zen-Aku. Merrick put it on and gained its powers, using the Predazord to destroy Master Org, but immediately afterwards, the wolf mask seized control of his mind, merging him with and transforming him into Zen-Aku.

With what humanity he had left, Merrick begged the other guardians of the Animarium to destroy him, but they refused to destroy their friend. Instead the guardians sealed Zen-Aku in an underground tomb, where he remained for 3,000 years.

However, 3,000 years later, Zen-Aku was released by Nayzor to destroy the present day Animaria Guardians, the Wild Force Power Rangers. He possessed no memory of his past, only that he wanted to destroy the rangers in vengeance for their predecessors sealing him. Zen-Aku proved able to fight the rangers quite well, even using his own Wildzords, and succeeded in stealing the Elephant, Giraffe, Black Bear, and Polar Bear Animal Crystals and adding them to his collection of Dark Wildzords. However as time went by, Zen-Aku's past nature began revealing itself. Once he found the White Ranger, Alyssa, injured at the hands of Toxica, and bandaged her up instead of finishing her.

Another time, Zen-Aku saved a wolf/dog pup when it was in danger from his fellow Orgs, even attacking Toxica to protect it. He began to become confused, even more so when he started to have flashbacks of his past. Zen-Aku began to doubt himself even more when the spirit of Animus began to appear before him, telling him to "Remember", which confused the ranger as well, especially after Princess Shayla saw Zen-Aku bleeding (which Orgs are unable to do) and they saw his actions. As he came even closer and closer to realizing the truth, Nayzor eventually used an insect that took possession of the wolf Org's mind and made him into his willing servant.

However Princess Shayla had begun to piece together the truth and later, Animus managed to cause a lunar eclipse that allowed Merrick to take back control. He told the rangers' what had happened to him, but then the eclipse ended, changing him back into Zen-Aku. Shayla managed to piece everything together and realized that the curse came from the Predazord, because after Master Org's defeat, the wolf mask had made the Wolf, Hammerhead, and Alligator Wildzord's evil and their guardian along with them. Shayla then told the rangers that the only way to free Merrick was to defeat the Predazord, which they succeeded in doing with help from the new Armadillo and Rhino Wildzords.

However Merrick and Zen-Aku had unfinished business with each other and thanks to the mask being broken, the Wolf Org returned, this time determined to remerge with Merrick. Now he was even stronger then the last time, which Shayla explained was because when they had been bonded, Zen-Aku's evil power had been divided between Merrick, Zen-Aku, and the Predazord, but with Merrick and the Predazord good again, the Wolf Org had all his power to himself. Zen-Aku battled Merrick and almost succeeded in his goal, but was eventually defeated again with use of the Predazord's Revolver Phantom attack.

After Master Org was defeated again, Merrick set out to wander the world and was approached by Zen-Aku, who offered to join him, saying that they were both "lone wolves looking for redemption". Merrick accepted the offer and the two set off together.

Me: That's terrible. What happened back then should've never happened.

Laney: I have a very strong feeling that it was because of Master Org that he cursed you.

Merrick: I have that exact feeling too Laney.

Me: What Master Org did was completely unforgivable.

Lori: Yeah.

Syd: But it is so awesome how you all know the Power Rangers and the zords!

Me: It is Syd. We also had the help of the Thunderzords, Ultrazord and the Wild Zords during some of our battles.

John: It was so awesome seeing that.

Stacy: It sure was.

Trudy: My favorites are the Falcon and the Deer Zords.

Isabelle: I like all animals and all the Wild Zords. I have a feeling that there are more than just the ones we saw with the Wild Force.

Me: I have a feeling there are.

Suddenly there was a purple glow and I saw an animal crystal float down to me and it landed in my hand.

Me: Wow. It's an animal crystal. It's an Osprey. One of my favorite birds.

We saw the Osprey Wild Zord right outside. I then got an awesome vest that had the name Screeching Osprey on it.

Me: Awesome!

A Wild Force Crystal Saber appeared in a holster by my hip. I went outside and placed my hand on him and we had a powerful bond solidified.

Me: Wow.

* * *

Later we got a special surprise from Lisa.

Lisa: Everyone I have a special surprise for all of you.

Me: What is it Lisa?

Lisa went over to some tarps and she pulled them off and they were awesome and amazing starships. They were awesome Avenger Stalker starships that were from the Star Citizen series. They were orange, red and yellow and the logo of Team Loud Phoenix Storm was on the sides and they had amazing weapons and more.

Me: Wow! Awesome Star Fighter ships!

Lisa: These are the latest starships of my own creation for when we fight in space should the need arise.

Lincoln: Lisa this is awesome!

Lucy: So that explains why you all had us use those flight simulators.

Lisa: Precisely.

Me: So you called us all in here to test them out?

Lisa: That is correct 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome! I have just the simulation to use for this one.

Lana: But how are we gonna get the Starships into the simulator? They are too big to fit.

Lisa: That won't be necessary.

Lisa put in the programmed simulator I had in mind on a remote control and she opened a wormhole. We got into our new ships. I was inside my Osprey Wild Zord. Turns out the Osprey Wild Zord is also a star ship as well that can travel really fast.

Merrick: Mind if I help you guys out on this one?

Me: Sure Merrick. You're more than welcome to join us.

Merrick: Thanks J.D.

Merrick called the Alligator, Hammerhead and Wolf Zords and they combined into the Predazord. Krystal was in her Arwing ship and she was ready.

Arwing: (British Accent) I've been wanting to get some action in.

Me: Okay. Lets do this.

We went through the wormhole.

* * *

LYLAT SYSTEM

* * *

The Lylat System was in terrible peril.

The Great Fox Assault Carrier was en route to the planet Corneria.

R.O.B. 64: Message from General Pepper. Priority One.

General Pepper: We need your help Star Fox! Andross has declared war! He's invaded the Lylat System and is trying to take over Corneria! Our Army alone can't do the job! Hurry Star Fox!

The alarm in the Great Fox sounded and the Star Fox Team sprang into action. The members were Slippy Toad, chief mechanic, engineer and techno genius. Peppy Hare, right hand wingman and 2nd in command of the team. Falco Lombardi, Hotshot Pilot and perfect man for the job. And Fox McCloud, leader of the team. They got into their Arwings and they were off. We arrived out of a wormhole.

Me: Hey there Fox. Its been a while.

Fox: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It has been a while.

Me: So what's going on?

Fox: Andross has declared war and is trying to take over Corneria.

Me: Looks like we got here just in time.

Krystal: Hi Fox. I'm glad we came.

Lincoln: We have a lot of work to do.

Slippy: I like your starships guys.

Laney: Thanks Slippy. Lisa made them. J.D.'s Osprey Zord can fly in space as well.

Me: And I have a feeling that that's not all. Lets learn about the situation as we go into Corneria's atmosphere.

Fox told us what was going on.

Narrator: Corneria, 4th planet of the Lylat System. The evil Andross turned this once-thriving system into a wasteland of near extinction. General Pepper of the Cornerian Army was successful in exiling this maniacal scientist to the barren, deserted planet Venom. 5 years later, General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. James McCloud, Pigma Dengar and Peppy Hare of the Star Fox Team were sent to investigate. Upon their arrival, Pigma betrayed the team, and James and Peppy were captured by Andross. Peppy barely escaped Venom and returned home to tell James's son Fox about his father's fate. A few years have passed. Andross has again invaded the Lylat System. General Pepper has turned to a new Star Fox Team headed by Fox McCloud to save Corneria and free the Lylat System once again.

I pulled up a holographic map of the Lylat System.

Me: We're heading for the planet Corneria.

We arrived at the planet.

* * *

CORNERIA

* * *

Corneria is the fourth planet of the Lylat system. It is an Earth-like terrestrial farming world with a variety of climates and terrains, more than the vast majority of planets in the Lylat System. It is the homeworld of the Cornerians. Many of the inhabitants live in the shelter of the mountain ranges, where very productive farming soil can be found.

We were flying through the sky of the planet. It was as beautiful as it was back home.

Me: Corneria is so beautiful.

Laney: It sure is.

Fox: Open the wings.

The Arwing wings opened.

Fox: Check your G-Diffusor system.

Falco: Falco here. I'm fine.

Peppy: This is Peppy. All systems go.

Slippy: Slippy here. I'm okay.

Krystal: This is Krystal. I'm ready and all set.

Me: J.D. here. All systems green.

Nico: Nico here. Ready.

We were all ready.

Fox: I see them up ahead! Let's rock and roll!

We accelerated and we were flying into battle. We saw numerous Venomian ships and we were firing lasers and blowing all the ships apart.

Peppy: Slippy get back here!

Lori fired wind and lasers from her ship and blew more ships apart.

Peppy: Slippy watch out! Bogey on your tail!

Lana: I see him!

Lana fired ice lightning lasers at the bogey and froze it and blew him apart.

Slippy: Thanks Lana. I thought they had me.

We entered Corneria City, the Capital of the Planet Corneria.

Fox: We're entering Corneria City now.

We saw the city in ruins.

Falco: This is horrible.

Me: I can't believe Andross did this.

We fired lasers and elemental lasers and more at the Venomian Ships.

Nico: You stupid monkeys have failed this universe!

Lola: That's telling them Nico!

We blasted all the forces of Andross all over the place. We even blasted ships that were chasing us. We totaled up 230 enemies destroyed all together.

Slippy: Enemy robot dead ahead.

Me: I see him Slippy.

Falco: Lets go!

Fox: All-range mode.

The Arwings went into said mode. We were facing the Urban-Assault Weapon - Granga.

Pilot: Ah so this is Star Fox. I'm going to crush you!

Me: Hey what are we!? Chopped Liver!?

Slippy: Enemy shield analyzed.

The shield gauge of the robot appeared on my screen.

The Osprey Wild Zord picked up the Granga and it dropped it from 4,000 feet into the air and we fired at the robots back and blew it out.

Pilot: My emperor... I've Failed you!

The robot exploded and killed the pilot instantly!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: I never get tired of those explosions. We're not done here yet.

We went to the sea and we heard a ship coming at us from behind.

Lizard pilot: Ah, someone wants to play.

Peppy: Incoming enemy from the rear. Drop altitude.

We did so and we were up against an Interplanetary Warship Attack Carrier.

Slippy: Enemy Shield Analyzed.

The shield gauge appeared on our screens and we fired at the open spots of the ship and my Osprey Zord fired its laser eyes. The ship was getting ready to explode.

Lizard pilot: Who are you guys?

Fox: We're Star Fox!

Me: And Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Lizard Pilot: You'll never defeat Andross!

The ship exploded when it hit the water.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

We set out for the next location of the Lylat System.

Fox: We're heading out. All aircraft report.

Me: All systems still operational.

We reported in and then we flew into space. 250 enemies were destroyed for Corneria.

* * *

SECTOR Y

* * *

We were now in Sector Y, one of the three mysterious nebulae in the Lylat System. It was called that because the Nebula is in the shape of the Letter Y.

Sector Y is a mysterious zone haunted by conflicting storms of radiation and magnetic energy. The space dust that ionises the sector tends to cause the equipment of most space craft to malfunction or fail. Sector Y renders most ships helpless, leaving them victims to space pirates and Venom's armies. Usually, pilots wisely steer clear of the eerie vacuum, but those who dare to enter rarely escape. Scientists attribute much of the existence of the Sector Y phenomenon on a failed Bolse satellite prototype that underwent a nuclear meltdown and polluted the zone with its radioactive remains.

We were there to help out the squadrons destroy the Venomian forces that are assaulting it. We piled on a lot of enemies and blasted all of them into fiery rubble.

Fox: Lets back up the squadron.

Me: Roger that Fox.

Falco: Somebody's gonna pay for all this.

Lori: You literally said it Falco.

Syd: This is so awesome guys!

We blasted the ships into dust and anticipated every surprise attack. We totaled up 212 enemies killed.

Slippy: Something's up ahead. Looks different.

Me: I see it.

Fox: All-range mode.

The Arwings went into All-Range mode and we blasted two combat robots.

Then a special robot appeared. It was the Combat Robot - Shogun.

Monkey Pilot: Don't party just yet.

The Robot had a blaster and a shield and it came at us.

Monkey Pilot: It's time to try our new weapon.

The Shield Gauge for the robot appeared.

The Osprey Zord fired lasers from its eyes at the robot.

Monkey Pilot: Cocky little freaks!

Me: Fuck you too!

The lasers blew it apart.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Enjoy the fire of Hell.

Fox: All aircraft report.

Me: No damage here Fox.

We all reported in and we were on our way to the next destination of the Lylat System. 462 enemies were destroyed total so far.

* * *

Meteo

* * *

We were now heading into the asteroid belt of the Lylat System - Meteo.

Scientists speculate that the dense planetoid field of Meteo is all that remains of a fifth planet in the Lylat system. The planetoids here contain many minerals, but the depth of the field has not yet been explored. Space travel in this sector is not recommended.

Slippy: Things are starting to heat up.

Peppy: Quit dinkin around Slip.

Fox: We're heading into the Asteroids.

Me: Turn on F.O.D. Radar systems everyone.

We did so.

Lori: What does F.O.D. stand for?

Me: It stands for Foreign Object Damage. This will help us avoid the asteroids.

Lori: Oh. Good thinking.

Lisa: Indubitably.

Me: Lets go guys.

We kept our eyes on alert and our senses sharp.

Peppy: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Peppy saw something up ahead.

Peppy: Be careful it's a trap!

Me: I see it!

I fired a bomb and it blew the enemies to pieces in a powerful explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow! Those are awesome bombs.

Syd fired powerful leaf blasters from her ship that exploded on contact.

Syd: Oh this is so awesome!

We killed a total of 300 enemies and most of them were asteroids.

Monkey pilot: (British Accent) I cannot allow you to go any further.

We then saw a huge ship come out and we saw the Meteo Crusher. It was an awesome ship that was designed to smash asteroids and planets to pieces.

Despite being a utility vessel, the Meteo Crusher is not defenseless, having a cluster of four cannons on either end of its structures. Once the cannons are destroyed, however, there is nothing keeping its heavy body secured to the main core inside and it flies off into space exposing itself. The core is where the minerals are thought to be stored and is the weakest part of the Meteo Crusher. Its only defense is a single rapid fire cannon at its center.

Me: Wow! What a ship.

Slippy: Enemy shield analyzed.

The shield gauge appeared.

Monkey pilot: Lets see what you got.

Me: With pleasure.

I fired my lasers into the ship and the shield absorbed it and fired it back. I dodged the blast.

Peppy: That shield's absorbing the laser!

Me: It sure is.

I scanned the whole ship and made blueprints for it.

I fired lasers at the spots where the shield will come off.

Monkey Pilot: You're more cunning than I thought.

Fox fired more lasers and the shield was removed.

Monkey Pilot: I underestimated you. How about this!?

The ship fired a powerful plasma blast at us and we dodged it. Lori fired a powerful wind laser and that spot was destroyed.

Monkey pilot: I'm no match for you. I admit defeat.

The ship flipped over and its front was now facing us.

Me: Nice try but even all of us are not that naive.

Monkey Pilot: Ha ha. You're not as stupid as you look!

The ship fired sonic blasters and we fired lasers and blew the spots up and the ship was gonna explode.

Monkey Pilot: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THIS SCUM!

Fox: Sorry to jet, but we're in a hurry.

Me: And you have a date with death you monkey!

The Meteo Crusher exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Fox: All aircraft report.

Me: All systems okay.

We reported in. We went to our next destination. 772 enemies were destroyed total.

* * *

FICHINA

* * *

We arrived at the icy planet Fichina. Our mission there was to recover a Cornerian Base from the Venomian Army.

The cold, snow-swept world of Fichina is completely devoid of vegetation except for a small number of trees. Despite this, Cornerian scientists believe the planet is an ideal candidate for terraforming because of the world's large amounts of frozen water. There are hopes that it could become a garden world much like Corneria, although this would take much time, and as of "Star Fox Assault" only a weather generator had been built. As of the Lylat Wars, there was only a small number of soldiers and a team of scientists working at Fichina. The base complex stores top secret documents for the Cornerian Army, and was heavily shielded and ringed by a network of radar antennas. The antennas are part of an early warning system and serve a secondary role of managing local space traffic control.

We saw that the planet was extremely snow covered.

We killed 100 enemies there. But we found out that a bomb was planted at the base and I went in and disarmed it. 872 enemies were destroyed total.

* * *

KATINA

* * *

We were on the arid planet Katina.

Unlike the majority of planets in the Lylat System, Katina is covered by more land than water. Despite this, several small inland seas can be found on the planet, covering around 8% of the surface. Some of these seas are large and contain islands big enough to house naval forces. Around these seas are large areas of grasslands and savannas. In recent years of the Star Fox universe several cities have sprung up around the military outposts in these prairies, but as of Star Fox: Assault they still remain comparatively small to the cities found on other planets.

Bill: Hang on guys. Help is on the way!

We arrived and started blasting enemies. Assisting us was Fox's childhood friend and leader of the Bulldog Unit of the Cornerian Army - Bill Grey.

Bill: Fox you made it.

Fox: Bill! Is that you? I can't believe it!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Bill. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is at your service.

Bill: It's truly an honor. We can talk later.

Laney: Lets blast these scumbags into dust!

We did so and we were having the death toll of the enemies climb fast.

Slippy: I can't tell who's who out here. It's hard to tell the good guys from the bad.

Me: I know. The ships almost look alike. But luckily I have a way to find out. Switch to Identification Visors.

We pressed blue buttons and our visor shields turned blue and the enemy ships were now identified with the color red on the edges.

Me: That's better. Lets get them!

Fox: Very genius J.D.

We continued blasting enemies.

Bill: Enemy mothership approaching!

We saw a huge flying saucer spaceship coming towards the base. It was the Flying Assault Fortress - Saucerer!

Me: That ship looks very reminiscent of the ships from the movie Independence Day.

Luna: It sure does look like it dude.

Luan: That won't make a good saucer for a cup of tea. (Laughs) But seriously, it won't.

I scanned the ship and printed some blueprints for it to use in the future.

The ships stationed itself over the base and hatches on the underside opened and more ships came out by the dozen. We blew the hatches open.

Bill: There's some sort of energy reaction!

We saw the core of the ship appear.

Bill: The core has appeared.

Me: I'm on it.

We had 1 minute to destroy it and me and Fox fired lasers at the core and the core exploded.

Bill: YEE HAW! You did it!

The whole ship went down and it exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

We left for the next destination.

Bill: I'm glad we're on the same team Fox.

Fox: You owe me one.

Me: I'm glad we could help out Bill.

Bill: Thanks J.D.

Me: Anytime Bill.

We left Katina. For Katina we killed 216 enemies. 1,088 enemies were destroyed total.

* * *

AQUAS

* * *

We were at the Ocean Planet - Aquas.

The entire surface of Aquas is covered with water, and abounds with a diverse range of aquatic life. Though generally harmless, some of Aquas' aquatic lifeforms can be extremely deadly, even to modern submersible vehicles. Ruins similar to those found on Titania point towards an ancient civilization that no longer exists, tangibly similar to the Anglars. The Ancient Civilization had originally ruled above the waves, where it built temples as well as harvesting aquatic life on Aquas. However, a monster underneath the waves, Bacoon, became jealous of the civilization's prosperity, and when it grew more powerful, it eventually learned to control the aquatic lifeforms. Bacoon then used this new found ability to command thousands of explosive starfish to migrate to the polar ice caps and explode, melting the polar caps and flooding the entire planet, thus ending the civilization.

I was watching the fight from the air in the Osprey Wild Zord. The other ships had a special function that enabled them to travel underwater. I was doing some scans of the planet and it was amazing.

Me: Wow! This whole planet's surface is completely covered with water. It makes Earth's Oceans look like a joke.

Lily: But it sure is a beautiful planet.

Me: It sure is. But there's not one single spec of land in sight from the surface. It's an endless desert of water. It reminds me of the movie Waterworld.

Lori: How do you think it literally became this way?

Me: The scanners say that a monster called Bacoon became jealous of this planets ancient civilization and it sent exploding starfish to migrate to the polar ice caps and explode, causing them to melt and flood the entire planet.

Laney: That's horrible!

Riley: I can't believe that this Bacoon did that.

Stacy: That is sick!

Trudy: It sure is sis.

Everyone explored the planet and they blasted fish and monsters and even exploding starfish. Laney and Lana tamed some of the fish and creatures and they became their friends. Then they came across a monstrous creature. It was BACOON! It was a monstrous clam creature and it was the source of the pollution of the planet Aquas.

Thousands of years ago before the Lylat Wars, a great civilization lived above the waves of Aquas, building beautiful temples and making a living by harvesting sea life. Meanwhile, Bacoon was a monstrous entity living in depths that grew jealous of the glorious civilization above, learning how to control aquatic lifeforms and sent thousands of explosive Starfish to explode in the ice pas and melt them, drowning the civilization and sunk the temples forever by the rising tides.

Me: So that creature is Bacoon. It looks like a giant oversized clam and not the kind we use in clam chowder.

Slippy: It sure is an ugly clam.

Me: It was also made into the source of Andross's pollution of Aquas. It's one of his bioweapons.

Krystal: It's awful. I can't believe such a monster destroyed this whole planets civilization.

The subs and ships fired lasers and torpedos at Bacoon and then the whole creature exploded twice.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Wow!

We prepared to dock. We destroyed 173 enemies on Aquas and our total was now at 1,261 enemies killed.

The Blue Marine for the Star Fox team came through.

* * *

ZONESS

* * *

We were flying over the 2nd Ocean planet of the Lylat System - Zoness. It was once a beautiful vacation spot until Andross ruining it.

Zoness was once the aquatic vacation world of the Lylat system. The planet is nearly covered with ocean, with only small groups of islands breaking the watery surface. However, Andross's bio-weapon has polluted the once beautiful oceans and transformed the beautiful sea creatures into hideous monstrosities.

Me: So this is the planet Zoness.

Fox: Yeah. It was once a popular vacation spot.

Laney: It looks more like a dump now.

Falco: I hear ya Laney.

Krystal: This is awful that Andross did this.

Nico: I can't believe Andross did all this to this planet.

We were destroying numerous horrifying creatures and the kill total was rising fast.

Another ship appeared and piloting it was Katt Monroe, Falco's close acquaintance in his days of the rough-neck space hot rodders gang.

Katt was an old friend of Falco's from their days in a rough-neck space hot rodders gang and had a crush on him, but he pretended not to notice. However, they had a falling out over Falco always coming to her rescue just because she was sweet on him. He left Katt behind one day, telling her "You're a big girl now, Katt. You can handle these things yourself. You don't need me."

Katt: We're closing in on them Falco.

Me: Katt Monroe. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Katt: You too big boy. The legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor to meet you.

Falco: Katt?! What are you doing here?

Katt: Is that any way to greet a girl?

Me: Lets focus on the matter at hand. But you're more than welcome to help us Katt.

Katt: Thank you J.D.

We blasted all kinds of enemies and creatures to dust and destroyed all the searchlights in the area. After clearing a mind field Slippy noticed something.

Slippy: Something's coming from the sea!

Blasts of toxic waste appeared out of the sea and out of the sea arose the Illegally Modified Research Vessel - Sarumarine!

Me: Wow! What a submarine!

Monkey Captain: Disrespectful little whelps! I'll teach ye some respect!

The captain fired a spike ball at us and the Osprey Zord grabbed its chain in its talons and I ran a scan on the Sarumarine and printed blueprints of it.

Me: His armor is tough! We have to fire bombs at it.

We did so and blew the ship apart and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The whole Sarumarine was completely destroyed.

Fox: All aircraft report.

Me: No damage here Fox.

We reported in.

Katt decided to help us out. I told Falco maybe Katt was being sweet to him because she loves him. At first he denied it but he knew that I was right. We went to the next location. We killed 264 enemies and it raised our total to 1,525.

* * *

SOLAR

* * *

We were flying over the surface of Lylat Prime's sister star - Solar. The star Lylat Prime is a class B blue giant star and it had a temperature of 44,540˚ Fahrenheit. The star Solar was a class M red dwarf star and it had a temperature of 5,840˚ Fahrenheit. It was located right in the middle of the X-Y-Z Triangle. I used my magic to make the ships and the Osprey Zord handle any hot temperature in the universe up to 100,000,000,000˚ Fahrenheit.

Lori: Wow! This is literally hot!

Me: It's over 5,000˚ here Lori.

Lola: It wouldn't look good for a tan here.

Me: No it wouldn't Lola.

We flew over the lava of the star and blasted rocks and flying creatures. Then we encountered the evil bioweapon - VULCAIN! It looked like an ugly mantis creature and it was able to survive in the scorching hot environment of Solar.

Scientists have been saying for years that nothing could possibly live on this world's surface, but Andross's ships had been scanned going to and from the planet. Only Andross would be so foolhardy as to try to find military benefit in exploiting a molten planet like Solar. Only the Star Fox Team's specially modified Arwings could withstand the heat on the planet's surface, so they were sent by General Pepper to investigate what the Androssians were doing on the planet.

Peppy: This is the enemy Bioweapon!?

Me: This is an ugly creature!

Falco: Andross is an insane fool!

Me: He's more than that Falco. He's 10,000% fucked up to the core.

Lisa: Technically that's not a real percentage, but it fits him just fine.

We blasted off his arms and then his head and then he exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Vulcain was completely destroyed.

Volcana: That takes care of that firebug.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Claire.

Volcana: That wasn't a joke but thanks Luan.

Fox: All aircraft report.

Me: All good Fox. The Magic Heat Shields held perfectly.

Fox: Great job J.D.

Krystal: It's all good.

We reported in and we were all right. We killed 999 enemies. It sounded weird but we did. Bringing the total to 2,524 enemies slain.

* * *

SECTOR X

* * *

We were flying through the second point of the X-Y-Z Triangle - Sector X. It's called that because it has a nebula in the shape of the Letter X.

During the course of the Lylat Wars, Cornerian spies reported that Andross created a secret research facility in Sector X, but then all contact with them was lost. Remote scanning revealed the existence of a debris field, but nothing more could be found out that way.

We were flying through the destroyed remains of a base that was destroyed by Andross and his forces.

Me: This whole base is gone.

Slippy: It sure is.

Katt: What caused all this?

Lori: I literally have no idea.

Naruto: Without a doubt, this was the work of Andross and his forces.

Me: I have that feeling myself bro.

Then we saw numerous enemies come at us and we fired lasers and more at them. We scoured the base and destroyed them all.

Falco: What the heck!? Everyone look behind you!

We saw a huge robot appear in front of us. It was the Robot Guardian - Spyborg!

Fox: So this is the secret weapon.

Me: It's an incomplete robot.

I scanned it with my computer vision and it was a very cool robot.

Spyborg: (Robotic Voice) **Destroy. Destroy.**

Slippy: Enemy shield analyzed.

Spyborg: **I will terminate all enemies.**

It looked at us and saw us as the enemy.

Spyborg: **You are an enemy.**

We hit his head and blew it off.

Slippy: Yippee! You did it!

But the Spyborg wasn't done yet. It gave us the ah ah ah gesture.

Fox: Huh? What?

Spyborg: **The view is clear. Destroy. Destroy.**

Falco: Destroy what? He's crazy.

Krystal: Let me help out.

Krystal went in.

Peppy: Krystal get back here!

But then we saw the robot swat Krystal away!

Krystal: Fox!

Me: Krystal!

Fox: Krystal!

We saw her heading for the planet Titania.

I had the Osprey Zord fire lasers from its eyes and it hit the Spyborg's head and it was ready to explode.

Spyborg: **I must be complete!**

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Fox: Give me Krystal's location R.O.B.

R.O.B. 64: Distress signal coming from Titania.

Me: She's on the planet Titania. We were about to head there anyway.

Laney: We got to get over there!

Me: Lets go guys!

We set out for Titania. We killed 187 enemies and it brought our kill total to 2,711.

* * *

TITANIA - Search for Krystal

* * *

We were flying over the arid wasteland of the planet Titania.

Titania is known as the "Red Planet" due to massive ion storms that stir up red dust from the planet's surface and deposit it into the stratosphere. Archaeologists have discovered a large number of ancient ruins on Titania, pointing to an ancient civilization that once inhabited the planet. The only survivor of this lost civilization is a creature code-named "Goras", believed to be an advanced planetary defense system. Due to Titania's hostile nature, travel to the planet is usually restricted to researchers alone.

Fox was in the Landmaster, a tank made by Slippy and we were gonna fly in the air.

Fox: Deploy the Landmaster!

The Landmaster went out of the Great Fox and onto the surface.

Me: Here we go guys.

We were flying in the air and Fox was on the ground.

Fox: Give me Krystal's location R.O.B.

R.O.B. 64: Lifeform indicated at 12:00.

Me: Confirmed R.O.B. I have Krystal's signature on radar.

We trekked and flew over the surface of Titania and we were killing numerous enemies and blasting them with lasers and missiles and bombs. The kill total was rising fast. We went over mountains and rocky terrain.

Katt: I think we're getting close.

Krystal: (Screams) I'm hit!

Me: Hold on Krystal we're almost there!

Lincoln: We're almost there J.D.!

Me: I know Lincoln.

We saw Krystal and her Arwing in a strange structure.

Fox: Krystal!

Krystal: I knew you would come. But stay back!

Me: Why?

Then the structure came alive and I fired lasers at it and it went into the ground and pulled Krystal in.

Krystal: FOX!

Then a massive creature came out. It was the prehistoric beast Goras!

Goras' body appears to be several stories tall with long, segmented limbs (two legs, four arms and a tail), large bony protrusions from his shoulders and hips, and a large dragon-like head with a single horn. The two upper limbs have three-fingered claws that can fire bolts of energy, while the lower pair have large mantis-like pincers used for swiping. Its exposed ribcage, which can open and close like a cage, holds Goras' delicate organs. The skeletal, corpse-like design suggests that Goras is some sort of supernatural construct, or perhaps only appears to be, and the "bones" are actually an exoskeleton of sorts. It may also be a creature native to the planet, or at least had its design based on native creatures to the planet, judging by the many giant bones and skulls similar in design to it scattered around the planet's surface.

Me: That thing is ugly!

Slippy: Enemy shield analyzed.

The shield gauge appeared on my screen. We blasted his arms off and freed Krystal.

Krystal: Thank you all.

Me: Lets finish this freak off!

We did so by blasting his chest and he exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Goras was dead.

Fox: All aircraft report.

Krystal: Thank you all so much.

Me: It was our pleasure Krystal.

Peppy: I'm glad we could help.

We left Titania. We killed 177 enemies and it brought our kill total to 2,888.

* * *

MACBETH

* * *

We were on the planet Macbeth. It served as a major weapons manufacturing plant for Andross and his forces.

Allegedly hollow after a geological event shrunk its core, Macbeth is still able to support life and is well known for containing a wealth of minerals. Home to a large population of miners, engineers, and scientists, travel to and from this planet occurs more often than any other, and it is a seemingly endless source of supplies, although conditions on it can be harsh at times. It has an advanced railway system.

Me: This is really strange. These scans show that its core shrunk somehow, yet Macbeth is still able to support life and retain its planetary structure.

Laney: That is really strange.

Syd: But that is really interesting.

Sakura: It sure is.

We saw a huge train that went on a railway that went on for miles.

Me: That train is Andross's main energy and weapons supply transport. Lets blast it apart!

Monkey Conductor: Here come the little hyenas now.

Me: And we're about to blast you apart you dumb dirty ape!

We blast apart the cars of the train and blew apart numerous enemies.

Peppy: Change the switch ahead!

Me: I see the switches ahead Peppy.

Peppy: Great! Shoot the 8 switches to open the lock!

Me: Roger that.

I fired feather lasers and they hit the switches.

Monkey Conductor: I didn't expect to have to use this. You're very lucky.

The monkey conductor brought out a special biomechanical weapon called Mechbeth.

Created by Andross, Mechbeth was an experimental weapon manufactured in the weapons labs on Macbeth, fitted with an advanced combat system but with a fatal flaw: its internal power generator was still in development at the outbreak of the war. For this reason, it had to rely on an outside source for power, tethered to an energy supply train. However, its combat computer was fully functional. Mechbeth was also armed with three potentially dangerous attacks: an explosive iron bar launcher installed on the head, beam generators installed on the wings, and a tail in which it can spear its enemies and drop them. These three attacks were purported to be the most deadly weapons ever designed on the planet.

Following the Venomian invasion, Cornerian resistance fighters on Macbeth had gotten information on the gigantic train that transported minerals and weapons from the mines and factories to Andross's main base and launching area. Although the train's route was well defended, derailing that train and stopping its shipment will be a crippling blow to Andross's plans. Fox McCloud acceded to the planet's surface in the Landmaster to take out the train and the supply depot, since Macbeth was the industrial key to Andross's military machine and liberating this planet from his clutches would have crippled his ability to produce additional weaponry.

Me: Awesome weapon.

I scanned it and made blueprints for it.

Slippy: Enemy shield analyzed.

We saw the fuel bunker on the right and we changed the rest of the switches.

Peppy: Okay now shoot the switcher.

Monkey Conductor: Step on the gas!

Fox flipped the switcher.

Peppy: Good going Fox!

Me: Bingo!

The tracks were switched and the train went down the wrong track.

Monkey Conductor: No! HIT THE BRAKES!

He slammed on the brakes but he just kept on going and he was plowing through the rail blocks.

Monkey Conductor: I CAN'T STOP IT!

The train went into the fuel bunker and the Mechbeth was destroyed and then the whole bunker exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBBOOOOOOM! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOM! KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Whole Fuel Bunker exploded with incredible power.

 _ **KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_

Fox: All Aircraft report.

Me: All good Fox.

Slippy: I can see the look on their stupid faces.

Krystal: We damaged their weapons and energy production to their core.

Peppy: We sure did.

We reported that our ships were fine. We killed 173 enemies and our kill total was now at 3,061.

* * *

Sector Z

* * *

We arrived in Sector Z, the final point of the X-Y-Z Triangle. It was called that because Sector Z is a nebula in the shape of the Letter Z.

Sector Z is part of a trio of nebulae that appear in the shape of an alphabetical character, itself formed in the shape of a giant Z. Beyond the other two sectors, Sector Z is in fact the most dangerous, despite its smaller size and less amount of magnetic radiation. This is in part because the sector is strewn with the wreckage of an earlier battle, and in part because of its proximity to Venom and Lylat's two suns.

We were ambushed and we were killing enemies and protecting the Great Fox and blasting them apart. We also destroyed 6 Copperhead missiles. Our kill count for this area was 114 and it raised the kill count to 3,175.

* * *

Bolse Observatory

* * *

We were over at the Bolse Observatory. One of Venom's prominent defense stations.

Created for the defense of Venom, Bolse is a massive artificial satellite in orbit of Andross's capital planet. It is protected by a force field that makes it immune to remote scanning and allowed it to shrug off capital ship weaponry. The sheer size of the station and the amount of magnetic energy generated by its force field give Bolse a strong gravitational field. Besides its laser cannons, Bolse also houses missiles and Bolse Fighters, along with armies to be used for the invasion of Corneria.

The power needed for the operation of Bolse is generated by a bionuclear core. The fusion of biomutated energy and nuclear power gives the station the immense power needed to battle entire fleets of enemy ships. However, this reaction is also incredibly unstable, turning the defense satellite into a ticking time bomb. Six reactor pylons were needed to cool and stabilize the generator, otherwise the core would undergo bionuclear meltdown.

We destroyed the energy barriers and blew the core of the satellite apart and we got out of there as it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We got 162 more enemies and it brought our kill total to 3,337.

* * *

Venom Air Defense Zone.

* * *

We were now in Area 6, the Venom Air Defense Zone.

This area of space has no unusual features, but it is the most convenient atmospheric re-entry point from which to strike at Andross's home base. The legendary battle station Death Ball, which is equipped with a matter-displacement device, is said to control this area of space.

Me: Here we go guys!

Fox: Entering Venom Air Defense Zone!

Nico: This is it guys! There's no turning back now!

We flew in and blasted a massive number of enemies at an incredible rate. We broke through all the lines of defense. But then we saw another enemy coming.

Slippy: Enemy ahead! This one is different.

Falco: Crud! We were so close to Venom.

We saw the enemy and it was the Ultimate Space Weapon - Gorgon!

Gorgon was a specialized war machine of great power with the appearance of a massive disk-shaped machine with three long metal tentacles and a small, vulnerable core in the center. The core reflected its shield's status. At full power, it was blue. With shields slightly weakened, it turned yellow, and when shields were low, it was red. When its shields were depleted, its core would blink red and yellow erratically, indicating vulnerable status. The hard outer shell was capable of opening up in three sections like flower petals, revealing three bonded "energy balls" and what appeared to be metal teeth along the inside of each petal.

Slippy: Enemy Shield analyzed.

I scanned the machine and printed blueprints.

We blasted the energy balls inside it and it weakened the shield and we blasted the core.

We destroyed it and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

We killed 563 more enemies and it brought our kill total to 3,900.

Fox: Hold on. We're entering Venom Air Space.

We flew towards Venom.

* * *

Venom - the Final Battle.

* * *

We were now over the surface of the planet Venom.

A harsh place with only decaying remnants of civilization, Venom is a cruel planet with conditions intolerable to most life. The atmosphere is highly un-breathable, as there is barely any oxygen whatsoever and it is covered with a very thick smog that keeps much of the light from both Lylat and Solar from reaching Venom's surface. Overall, Venom is a world of perpetual darkness. The surface is barren, broken by rough cliffs and chasms. A vast acidic ocean kills off any straggling attempts of life to flourish. Andross was exiled to this planet for the deadly crimes he committed near Corneria's population. However, he did survive and even managed to make parts of the planet habitable, allowing himself and his formed army to live in isolation on the planet. It has since become his adopted homeworld and base of operations.

Fox: Say your prayers Andross.

But then we got an unexpected surprise when Star Wolf showed up. We saw Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Pigma Dengar, Andrew Oikonny and their newest member Panther Caroso.

Wolf O'Donnell, sometimes called Lord O'Donnell or even Star Wolf, is the leader of Star Wolf and rival of Fox McCloud. Wolf has been wanted by the Cornerian Army for several years for crimes such as larnecy and treason, which has given them reason to put a bounty on Wolf's head of sp$30,000.00.

Leon Powalski is the only original member other than Wolf himself to have stayed with Star Wolf since its formation. Leon is the team assassin or simply "killer", a dangerous enemy, whose secretive nature is emulated in by having psychopathic traits - very cold, calculating, and cunning. His bounty is the lowest of the team earning only sp$10,000.00

Pigma Dengar is one of the original members of the Star Fox team, and after he betrayed James McCloud and Peppy Hare to Andross, he joined Star Wolf. Wolf later expels Pigma from Star Wolf due to his incredible greed and distrustful nature (he also mentions that "If he'd shown his filthy hide here [Sargasso Space Zone] my [Wolf's] men would have driven him out", which implies that he also gave his men the order to shoot on sight if Pigma ended up coming near their territory).

Andrew Oikonny is the nephew of the evil Andross. He is an inexperienced pilot who only flies to try and follow in Andross's footsteps. Shortly before the events of Star Fox: Assault, Oikonny was kicked out of Star Wolf for undisclosed reasons. He then took control of his dead uncle's remaining army and started a rebellion against the Cornerian Army.

Panther Caroso made his first appearance as the newest member of Star Wolf in Star Fox: Assault. His signature symbol is a red rose and is quite conceited, often embarrassing those around him. He is also quite a flirt, considering himself a ladies' man. Panther has been tracked by the Cornerian Army for years and leaves a red rose as his calling card and reached a bounty of sp$20,000.00

Wolf: Don't get too cocky Star Fox and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Leon: Lets see how you handle our new ships.

Pigma: Too bad dad's not here to see ya FAIL!

Andrew: We'll make sure you never reach Andross!

Panther: Hey beautiful. Lets have some fun.

Me: Star Wolf. Just the enemies we're looking for. Now we can kill all of you and throw Panther in jail.

Nico: Thundercracker, Skywarp, make sure to finish off Wolf and Leon quickly and painlessly. Ramjet, fight Panther but leave him alive so we can throw him in prison. Thrust and Dirge, make sure Pigma and Oikenny die painful deaths.

Thundercracker: Roger that boss!

Skywarp: Leave that to us.

Thrust: This is gonna be awesome!

Dirge: Lets make these fuckers pay!

Ramjet: Lets do this!

We split them off and went at Star Wolf.

Wolf: You'll be seeing your dad soon Fox.

Me: You'll be seeing him yourself when we send you to Hell, Wolf!

Thundercracker fired his lasers at Wolf and he fired a missile at him and blew his engine off.

Thundercracker: Sorry, Wolf. But we can't have two versions of you in prison. (shoots a missile at Wolf's Wolfen, destroying it and killing Wolf)

Nico: Wolf O'Donnell, you have failed this universe!

Me: One down 4 to go.

Skywarp went after Leon.

Skywarp fired missiles at Leon and the missiles hit him and he exploded. Killing him instantly.

Skywarp: Take that you putrid lizard!

Nico: Way to go Skywarp! Leon Powalski, you have failed this universe.

Me and Dirge were chasing after Pigma.

Me: This is for James McCloud you fucked up rotten pork chop!

I fired lasers at Pigma's ship and blew out the engines and blew his whole ship apart and a laser bisected him in half and he was exposed to the poisonous Venom air. Pigma was laying on the ground gasping for air. He was suffering big time.

Pigma: (Gasping) James deserved to die!

Me: You can tell him that yourself in Hell!

Dirge transformed into his robot mode and crushed him with a deadly jump stomp.

Dirge: To quote my boss "Pigma Dengar, you have failed this universe!"

Nico: Well said Dirge.

Nico and Thrust then went after Andrew Oikonny.

Andrew: You will pay for everything!

Thrust: It's you that's going to pay for everything monkey freak!

Thrust fired his missiles and they hit Andrew's Wolfen and Nico fired his lasers and blew the whole ship apart. Andrew was on the ground gasping for air and he was suffering big time. Thrust transformed and crushed him with a powerful jump.

Nico: Andrew Oikonny, you have failed this universe!

Ramjet went after Panther. He rammed Panther's Wolfen and it was malfunctioning and Thrust transformed and picked it up.

Panther: Ok, Conehead. Why'd you spare me?

Thrust: First of all, Conehead is an accurate term for me. Second, I spared you because me and the rest of my friends like you, Wolf, and Leon more then Oikenny and Pigma.

Panther: But your buddies just killed Leon and Wolf.

Thrust: That's because where we come from, the two of them are still alive in one of our prisons. I know it's complicated to explain but we'll let you see for yourself.

Me: But we're not done yet guys. It's time to go after Andross! Nico, Krystal, Scourge, Arixam, Chromedome, Thrust, Merrick you all come with me. We're going to help Fox take down Andross.

Nico: You got it.

Merrick: Lets do it.

We went down a shaft.

Merrick: Ok. If Zen-Aku can use this mode, then so can I! (takes out Giraffe crystal) Predazord, Spear mode!

The Giraffe Zord attached to the Predazord and was its right arm.

Andross: I've been waiting for you Star Fox and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You know that I control the galaxy. It's foolish to come against me. Now you will feel true pain.

Me: Bring it on Andross!

We arrived in the main room and we saw Evil Mad Scientist - ANDROSS!

Andross was once a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be extremely beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored, respected, and influential. However, in time, Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. Dangerous experimentation left General Pepper of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue.

Andross was ordered to terminate his research, but blatantly ignored the general's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City, and also transformed most of the Lylat System into a wasteland of near-extinction. Infuriated, General Pepper banished Andross to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. General Pepper assumed that Andross would not survive.

When he was sent to Venom, however, Andross survived and made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. He became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat System to destroying it and ruling a new galaxy under his name. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in Andross's military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Andross dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Five years had passed, and General Pepper noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate.

The team consisted of three members: James McCloud], the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend, and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was killed, and Peppy barely managed to escape. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James' son, Fox, about his father's fate. A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Lylat system, proclaiming himself emperor to all. Andross's legions of minions were mustered from sources throughout the Lylat system. From bio-tech enhanced monsters from the abysses of Aquas to mechanized starfighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, Andross's minions had one thing in common: they were expendable. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned to think only one thought to destroy Star Fox. Andross also had his own answer to General Pepper's Star Fox team when he offered Wolf O'Donnell money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud, because Wolf was a vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove his equal piloting skills and see Fox fail. Andross also made his whining nephew Andrew Oikonny a Star Wolf pilot to keep him out of his own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him.

Pigma Dengar also joined Wolf's team because of their delight in Star Fox's doom, and Wolf also found the mysterious Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom. Funded and equipped by Andross, the Star Wolf team was born as a group of elite evil pilots who defend the key routes to Venom, always flying the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class star-fighter prototypes which may even have been superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Wolf then vowed to destroy Star Fox and protect Andross, so that he may be feared throughout the galaxy. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, causing the Lylat system to be on the brink of becoming a wasteland of near extinction. Corneria, Andross's homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James' son Fox McCloud, composing of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, Fox McCloud and his team immediately came to Corneria's aid without hesitation.

The young but keen Fox guaranteed that Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army's invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts, and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom's homeworld forces were also defeated, until the dictator himself awaited his demise.

It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom's air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. This however, didn't stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon. Neither did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox made his way closer to Andross's main base, the madman also accessed Fox's communication channels to taunt Fox. Andross taunted Fox by telling him that the latter would die just like his father did and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Soon, Fox reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father's killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments Andross had performed in his exile took a toll on his appearance, as the madman was nothing more than an immense disembodied head with giant mechanical hands at either side.

Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross's head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn't attack the brain directly because it was equipped with shooting eye balls and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox's attacks head on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take his opponent down with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox's life in doing so. Andross would have succeeded had it not been for James McCloud's spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet's surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Lylat system had been saved.

Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning remnants of his DNA found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears' files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team's permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco.

It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears' base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy's efforts in stopping his revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster with one shot of the Nova Bomb.

After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet, where he learned of the Krazoa. Andross found and gave the renegade dinosaur warrior General Scales, who was invading the Krazoa Palace at the time, more power to defeat the EarthWalker army and conquer Dinosaur Planet while at the same time keeping himself relatively unknown to Scales. After some time, arrived on the planet and discovered the Krazoa. She completed one of six spiritual tests, releasing a Krazoa Spirit into the palace. When she did this, Andross, who had been observing her the entire time, attacked, trapping her within a crystal which ascended to the roof of the palace. After this incident, he disappeared into the shadows and awaited the moment when all six spirits would eventually be released. A distress signal had been sent out by an injured EarthWalker soldier near the first Krazoa Shrine, and it was General Pepper who received it.

The Star Fox team, who had been orbiting the planet at the time, was ordered by General Pepper to investigate. Falco had left Star Fox years earlier, and the team was in desperate need of funds to make repairs on the Great Fox. They saw this as a great opportunity to do so. Arriving on the planet, the lone hero Fox discovered Krystal's Staff and battled his way through the dangers of the Dinosaur Planet, fighting against the vicious tribe known as the SharpClaw. He learned after much research that sections of the planet were split apart, which had been causing the destruction of Dinosaur Planet. The team also learned of the Krazoa Spirits, and were ordered to collect all six to reassemble the missing sections of the planet. It was later discovered that General Scales was a mere puppet of Andross. After the final confrontation between him and Fox, the voice of Andross demanded General Scales give up the last of the Krazoa Spirits, which he held inside himself all along. Fox recognized the voice, but could not remember who exactly it was.

Having the last Spirit released, Andross arose in the form of a mighty Krazoa statue under the name "Krazoa God", looking over the vast Krazoa Palace, claiming to be a divine deity. Krystal was released from her prison and saved by Fox, who watched as she took back her Staff and quickly tried to destroy the floating statue. Her attacks did nothing as it floated to the skies, where it was followed by Fox in his Arwing. Arriving in space, a confused Fox gazed upon the great Krazoa statue which stared back at him. It suddenly spun around, revealing the creature it had been hiding. Andross, who was thought to have been killed eight years ago, laughed and remarked at how he was going to destroy the Lylat system. Fox, horror-struck, knew Andross had to be destroyed once and for all.

A clash between good and evil ensued, as both viciously attacked one another. The fighting could be heard by the inhabitants of Dinosaur Planet itself, where they prayed for their savior's life. Andross had come too far to be defeated again, and soon gained the upper hand by nearly destroying Fox's Arwing. Only a miracle could save him from being crushed by Andross' jaws. Falco appeared from nowhere and saved Fox from being killed by firing a bomb directly at Andross as he was using his vacuum breath. Andross sensed the danger only at the last second and closed his mouth before it went inside, stunning him long enough for Falco to encourage Fox to keep fighting.

Andross did not think anything of this act, ignoring Falco and concentrating on killing Fox. This was his downfall, as Falco provided bombs for Fox to use. One by one they were released into Andross' mouth, revealing the large brain he shelled underneath. Rapid shots were fired and immediately the effects of both Fox and Falco's team work was shown. Andross, screaming in defeat, burst into a blast of energy, destroying him and almost claiming Fox and Falco's Arwings. The evil ex-emperor had finally been defeated for good. Fox prevented the Lylat system from war once again, thanks to the help of an old friend.

Andross may be gone, but his descendants; nephew Andrew Oikonny and grandson Dash Bowman, both attempted to carry out his desires. Dash tried to revive the memory of his grandfather's original intentions of helping the Lylat system, whereas Andrew proclaimed himself the new emperor to continue Andross's evil intent on ruling the Lylat system. As for Andross's true fate, himself, no one knows. His "ghost" appeared to takes the form of either a Killer Bee, Dune Worm, Grunner, or even Monarch Dodora.

He also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the weapon. However, this ghost was somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, and attempted to support Dash in getting the device, presumably because he hoped that Dash will continue his legacy.

In Star Fox: Assault, Andross's position as emperor and ruler of his forces is succeeded by Andrew Oikonny, but this is short-lived when Oikonny is defeated by Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal, and later destroyed by an aparoid moth (although Command depicts his survival, though it is considered non-canon).

Nico: Andross, you have failed this universe!

Me: He has failed the entire universe!

We fired powerful energy blasts and lasers and blew his hands apart.

Merrick: Lets see how he likes this. CRESCENT MOON SPEAR, FIRE!

The Giraffe Zord fired its head and it was enveloped in a powerful fire blast that turned it into a crescent shape and it went at incredible speed. It hit Andross and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Then Fox fired lasers at his eyes and revealed his TRUE form! He was a massive disembodied brain with two floating eyeballs attached to laser wires.

Andross: Only I have the brains to rule Lylat.

Fox: So Andross, you show your true form.

Me: Lets finish this freak off! Combo time guys!

Nico: You got it! Solrock I choose you!

Nico called out his Solrock.

Nico: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his light powers and Solrock's abilities.

Chromedome: Time for action. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his dual-lasers and it enhanced them 100-fold.

Nico formed a small artificial sun.

Nico: Solrock, use Solar Beam!

Solrock charged up a Solar Beam.

Nico and Chromedome: ULTRAVIOLET SUPERFLARE RAY BURST!

Solrock fired a massive blast of Solar Light and Chromedome fired his lasers and the blasts combined and they hit Andross and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Cybertron Scourge: Lets burn this freak! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and two more dragon heads popped up and roared.

Cybertron Scourge: Witness the Three-Headed Dragon!

Arixam: Lets get him!

Arixam was enveloped in a massive vortex of water and she turned into Cybertron Starscream.

Arixam: Now for you to witness true power. DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into her back and out came Starscream's Null Cannon on one side and the other had a blade.

Me: Thank goodness it's not the real thing.

Nico: Yeah no kidding. I hate Starscream.

Arixam: Lets get him Scourge!

Cybertron Scourge and Arixam: SUPERFLAME FINAL STRIKE!

Cybertron Scourge fired a massive blast of fire and Arixam fired a massive blast of energy from her cannons and the blasts combined and they hit Andross and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Me: Lets get him! Final Smash time!

Thrust: You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back booster and enhanced his speed 100-fold.

Thrust: HYPERSONIC BOOMSTORM!

Thrust went at Hypersonic Speed at 50,000 miles per hour and the power of the massive Sonic Boom hit Andross and it hurt him bad.

Merrick: Now its our turn. PREDATOR WAVE!

The Alligator mouth fired a massive blast of energy at Andross and it hit him in the Cerebellum and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Cerebellum was completely destroyed. But Andross had one last trick up his sleeve!

Andross: IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!

Me: Not a chance in Hell you freak!

I used Instant Transmission and beamed us all out of the room just in time as Andross exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it would've completely obliterated us had we not gotten out of there! We saw that Andross was destroyed from space.

Me: Now to make sure that Andross never returns. Purple Osprey, let me handle this. I want to finish this war with a bang.

It screeched in agreement and the cockpit of the Osprey Zord opened up and I was standing outside.

Me: (Echoing) Andross you will never be welcome in our universe ever again!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000.

Me: (Cups Hands to side) KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave right at the planet Venom and it hit the planet with enough destructive power to obliterate 500 planets. Planet Venom exploded with incredible power.

 _ **KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it shook the entirety of the Lylat System to the very foundation and the explosion could be seen all the way from the planet Corneria. General Pepper knew that the explosion was that of Planet Venom and he knew right then and there that the Lylat Wars were over.

When the explosion faded, Planet Venom was completely obliterated. Not even an atom of it was left.

Me: That did it! It's over guys. We won!

We all cheered wildly.

Merrick: (To the Viewers) That was extremely intense. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is an awesome force.

We went back to Corneria and we were all awarded medals for our heroic valor and our bravery in killing Andross. We went back to Earth and we rested. Our new ships were a success.

* * *

In the Mariana Trench Prison, Nico was giving Wolf, Leon and Panther their lunch.

Panther (sees Wolf and Leon): So you two really still are alive.

Wolf: Of course we are. J.D. and his pals must've killed alternate versions of me and Leon.

Leon: Got the usual?

Nico (slips burgers and fries through the cell): I sure do.

It was gonna be a long time for Wolf, Leon and Panther to accept responsibility for their crimes.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I used to play Star Fox 64 a lot back when I was a kid. It was awesome! I wanted to make it a combo with Star Fox 64 3DS and Star Fox Assault but without the Apparoids. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	728. A Very Sick Lori

It starts in the Moon Prison. Nico, Maria, Carmen, Syd, Vicky's Parents and Tootie were visiting Icky Vicky.

Vicky's parents were extremely madder than hell at Icky Vicky for the kind of torture and pain and control she had over them. They gave birth to spawn from Satan himself. Icky Vicky realized that she was in a lot more hot water than she already was.

Vicky's Mom: You are the worst babysitter and the most evil monster we've ever created!

Vicky's Dad: That's right! You can never control us ever again!

Vicky's Mom: Nico can you cover Tootie's ears? We don't want her to hear this.

Tootie: No it's all right mom. I can handle it.

Vicky's Mom: All right sweetie.

Nico: Show no mercy.

Vicky's dad: With pleasure Nico.

Vicky's parents took a deep breath and they gave Icky Vicky the most brutal rant ever known in the history of mankind!

Vicky's Dad: YOU ARE THE MOST DISGRACEFUL ASSHOLE AND THE BIGGEST MISTAKE WE HAVE EVER MADE!

Vicky's Mom: YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! A 20,000% ASSHOLE TO THE 10TH POWER!

Vicky's Dad: YOU ARE A FUCKED UP PUTRID FUCKING SHITKICKING ASSWIPE WITH ABSOLUTELY NO LOVE FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!

Vicky's Mom: YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MOST INCREDIBLY FUCKED UP BITCH THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE FACE OF THE EARTH!

Vicky's Dad: YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF OUR FAMILY!

Vicky's Parents: WE NOW OFFICIALLY DISOWN YOU!

Nico: Whoo! Yeah!

Maria: You tell her guys!

Carmen: That's telling that bitch! Yeah!

Syd: That was awesome guys!

Tootie: Yeah!

Maria: YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU FUCKY VICKY!

Nico: (Laughs) Fucky Vicky. I like that.

Carmen: That's a good one sis.

Maria: Thanks Carm. (To Vicky) JUST LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME SICK YOU FUCKED UP VOMITPISSER! NO ONE LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SADISTIC BULLY THAT GETS A SICK THRILL OUT OF CAUSING PAIN AND SUFFERING! I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF YOU FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING PSYCHOPATH!

Carmen: Whoo! You tell her sis!

Nico: Oh yeah! ICKY VICKY YOU HAVE NOT ONLY FAILED EVERYONE IN DIMMSDALE, BUT YOU ALSO FAILED EVERY SINGLE CHILD ON EARTH AND ON PLANETS ALL OVER THE UNIVERSE AND IN OTHER UNIVERSES! YOU MAKE EVEN YOUR FUCKED UP BOYFRIENDS QUIVER IN FEAR AT JUST THE SIGHT OF YOU!

Carmen: I'VE BEATEN UP CRIMINALS THAT ARE MUCH WORSE THAN YOU! YOU ARE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MAJORLY FUCKED UP LUNATIC WITH ABSOLUTELY NO REGARD FOR THE VALUE OF HUMAN LIFE YOU PSYCHOPATHIC FREAK! THAT'S WHY YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A LOSER AND A MENACE TO SOCIETY! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A MOST PATHETIC FUCKED UP WORTHLESS PILE OF GARBAGE IN ALL MY LIFE! YOU ARE THE MOST WORTHLESS MOST DISGUSTING WORTHLESS PILE OF GARBAGE THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS MORE THAN ALL OF LIFE ITSELF ICKY VICKY!

Then Icky Vicky went absolutely crazy! She was screaming and roaring like a demon from another planet and she did all these monstrous sounds that defied all forms of human comprehension and she made all these crazy unearthly screams that were truly demonic. She was foaming at the mouth and her eyes were blood red with so much rage and incomprehensible fury. She had blood streaming down her face and this indicated that she was completely out of her mind with so much rage and indiscriminate fury.

Nico: Oh and one more thing Icky Vicky. Here's some friends of yours to settle the score with you. (Whistles)

A bunch of parents that Icky Vicky babysat for their kids before showed up and they were armed with makeshift weapons, pitchforks and torches.

Nico: Go wild guys!

Parent 1: Thanks Nico. Get her!

They went into Icky Vicky's Cell and beat the living shit out of Icky Vicky.

They left the prison forever severing their ties to Icky Vicky - the most hated babysitter and most pathetic excuse of a human that ever lived.

* * *

Back at the Estate on Earth, I was monitoring the insanity of Denzel Crocker. So far he was at 9,843% Insanity.

Me: He's almost there. It's just a matter of time.

Luan: What's he almost there for what J.D.?

Me: Mr. Crocker's almost at 10,000% insanity. When he hits that level of insanity, that's when we perform IT.

Luna: What is IT dude?

Me: We totally remove his brain.

Everyone gasped.

Chloe: J.D. you can't do that! That's murder!

Me: Normally yes. But not to those that deserve it. Besides, I hate Mr. Crocker's guts. He wants nothing more than to see the entire world burn and abuse the power of fairy godparents for his own selfish purposes for his own personal gain.

Chloe: Well since you put it that way.

Nico, Maria, Carmen and Syd came back. Nico also caught a Crawdaunt and a Claydol.

Me: Hey guys.

Nico: Hey J.D.

Me: How was the visit to the prison?

Nico: Oh it was awesome!

Maria: We did the biggest rant ever on Icky Vicky.

Nico played the whole rant and we heard it and we cheered wildly.

Lynn: Whoo! You sure showed her!

Lucy: You really laid down the law with her. Well done.

Syd: They really laid down the law with her. It was so awesome!

Ronnie Anne: I'm glad that disgraceful babysitter was put in her place.

Maria: And I just made a whole new arch nemesis next to the late Hydro Man.

We laughed. Lori came down.

Lori: (Weakly) Hey guys.

We saw Lori and she was really pale and she was coughing and sneezing.

Me: You look horrible Lori.

Teresa: You ok, Lori? You don't look so good.

Lori: I think I may literally be coming down with something.

G1 Brainstorm: You better get to Ratchet and Red Alert, Lori. You don't look so good.

Lori: (Sniffles) Okay.

In the infirmary we ran some diagnostic tests.

Wanda: Lori has the Fairy Flu.

Me: What's the Fairy Flu?

Wanda: It's an illness that affects Fairies. It causes us to temporarily lose control of our magical powers.

Stellar: But we just found out that it affects humans as well.

Laney: Boy that doesn't sound good.

Red Alert: You sure Lori has the Fairy Flu, Wanda?

Wanda: Of course. Why?

Ratchet: Because there's something else inside her as well.

Me: What is it Ratchet?

Ratchet: Take a look for yourself.

On a scan we saw that Lori had a deadly pathogen inside her. It was THRAX!

At the beginning of the story, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, an overweight widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, when the latter eats an egg that just spat by a monkey into a muddy floor. By doing so, he infiltrates the City of Frank, a huge metropolis inside Frank's body in which each of his body cells is living a life identical to that of humans, with white blood cells as cops and germs as criminals.

Thrax casually murders the two witnesses of his arrival and goes to the germs headquarters in Frank's armpit. There, he quickly takes control of the germs' gang by killing their leader Scabies; and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected.

The titular primary protagonist is Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who was demoted from the police after he activated the emergency evacuation (i.e. throwing up), to get rid of germs from polluted oysters, which was seen as "unnecessary force".

He gets reluctantly teamed up with a rule-abiding cold pill named Drix (Drixenol) to investigate on a throat inflammation (in fact Thrax's doing), and they discover that something far more dangerous is going on. However, the incompetent and election-obsessed Mayor Phlegmming (who is to blame for Frank's disastrous lifestyle) dismisses their warnings and states that this is nothing more than a "common cold" after Thrax and his henchmen destroy the dam in the nose.

Jones uses his body-altering abilities to pass as a germ and infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs inside a zit to get in on what is going on. There, he discovers that Thrax is a deadly virus and serial killer whose purpose is to kill each person he contaminates faster than the last, and is now planning to murder Frank within 48 hours (which is faster than any virus has killed) so that he will be famous. When Ozzy is caught, Drix barges in just as Thrax was about to incinerate him. After a brief battle, the zit is destroyed in the explosion of a medicine grenade, killing most of Thrax's gang and seemingly Thrax himself as well.

Yet, the virus has survived and his hiding in a toenail with Joe Cramp and Bruiser left. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, Bruiser suggested they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers (which would mean that Thrax will not be able to break his record). Very angered, desperate and disillusioned, Thrax kills both Cramp and Bruiser in an explosion, heading off to finish things as a lone wolf.

Phlegmming fires both Ozzy and Drix, but they keep investigating nonetheless until they can be sure that Thrax is really gone. They go to the memory zone of the brain and discover that Thrax has broken in. Meanwhile, Leah Estrogen, the mayor's assistant, and Ozzy's love interest start suspecting that something is amiss, but even when he can no longer ignore the situation, Phlegmming keeps underestimating it. Leah starts her own investigation in the brain and stumbles upon Thrax, who stole a DNA bead from Frank's hypothalamus, causing his body temperature to skyrocket, and the entire city to be devastated in a fire, under Phlegmming's disbelieving and remorseful eyes.

Despite her activating the alarm and putting up quite a fight, Thrax takes Leah as a hostage to force Ozzy and Drix, who caught up with them, to let her go, but not before Drix could shoot Thrax's claw with a freezing blast, preventing him from using it.

As Frank is being rushed into the hospital in critical condition, Thrax triggers a sneeze to exit his body, followed by Ozzy who used Drix's cannon to propel himself after his foe, landing in Frank's daughter Shane's eye.

Ozzy and Thrax engage a fistfight, with Ozzy altering his body structure to better fight his foe, fighting him evenly. Unfortunately, the ice around Thrax's claw is shattered, and he manages to catch Ozzy before proceeding to strangle him with the DNA chain. However, he and Osmosis are sent flying by one of Shane's tears. Thrax attempts to stab Jones with his claw, gloating that he will break his record with Shane as soon as Frank dies, but Ozzie traps him on the girl's fake eyelash that is about to fall.

Ozzy clings to Shane's real eyelash, with the DNA chain still around his neck, while Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dissolves and burns to death. Ozzy then uses Shane's teardrop to re-enter Frank's body and replace the stolen DNA, saving Frank's life in extremis.

As Frank is saved and vows to adopt a healthier lifestyle, Phlegmming is impeached (presumably replaced by his opponent, who unlike him actually cared about Frank's health) and Ozzy is appointed as an elite cop after being rehired by the police, with Drix as his partner and Leah as his girlfriend.

Me: Thrax!? I thought he was gone for good!

Lincoln: Thrax from Osmosis Jones is inside Lori!?

Me: That's what it says Lincoln. We're gonna have to go inside Lori and destroy him.

Nico: That's incredibly risky!

Lori: Yeah you guys can't go inside me! You all might literally damage something important!

Ben: Leave that to me.

Ben turned into Alien X.

Ben: (Ben and Multiple Voices) ALIEN X!

Me: What are you gonna do Ben?

Alien X used his powers on Lori.

Alien X: Alright. I made sure that our attacks wouldn't hurt Lori's insides.

Me: Great thinking Ben. Okay who wants to go inside Lori?

Lincoln: I'll go.

Laney: Me too.

Lana: Same here. This'll be so cool!

Bobby: I'll go too. Don't worry babe we'll get you all better.

Lori: Oh thank you Boo Boo Bear.

Brainstorm: I'll go.

Nico: Same here.

Ax (Animorphs): I wish to go too.

Armada Cyclonus: I'll go too.

Clawful: I'll go too.

Syd: I'll go as well. This is gonna be so awesome!

Nico: Syd is quite adventurous huh?

Me: She sure is.

Spiderman: I'll go too.

Flash: I want to go in too.

Clayface: Same here guys.

Beast Boy: I'll go in too. One time I turned into an amoeba and went inside Cyborg.

Tara: I didn't know that Gar.

Robin: Cyborg was invaded by a computer virus that made him go on a huge eating spree and Beast Boy and Gizmo went inside him to destroy it.

Me: That is a REALLY unlikely alliance.

Starfire: It was.

Nico: Poromon, Kirby, you two better comfort Lori while we're inside her.

Poromon: You got it Nico.

Kirby: You can count on us Nico!

Jumba: (Russian Accent) If you wish to go inside Elder Sister, take Experiment 222. Little Girl has called him Poxy.

Me: You got it. Thanks doctor.

Poxy was a cute guy.

Me: Lets do it!

Ant Man: I can get us inside Lori. My Shrink Suit can shrink not only me but it also can anyone with me.

Me: I didn't know that Scott. I guess we should've thought of that when we went inside Jerry.

Ant Man: That's okay.

Me: Here Lori.

I hand her a communicator so we can talk to her from inside her.

Lori: Thanks J.D. Show that virus no mercy.

Me: With pleasure. Lets do it.

Ant Man shrunk us with his shrink suit and we were the size of white blood cells. We went into Lori through her mouth and down her esophagus and into her stomach.

On the beach by the stomach acid was a white blood cell named Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and with him was his partner and best friend Drixoral - a 24 Hour Cold Medication.

Drix (to Ozzy): We did it, Ozzy. Frank's safe. Thrax won't be able to harm him now.

Ozzy (O.J.): Yeah, but now Thrax can harm someone else. And the two of us are out of Frank too.

We landed by them in the stomach.

Ozzy (O.J.): Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's nice to finally meet you guys!

Me: Osmosis Jones. It's an honor to finally meet you too.

Drix: We've heard so much about all of your adventures and they are the most amazing we have ever seen!

Me: Thanks Drix. But how did you guys wind up here inside Lori?

Ozzy (O.J.): We got sucked into a mosquito and we were taken in here when Lori squished it.

Me: That's strange. But we were told that Thrax has invaded Lori and she also has the Fairy Flu.

Ozzy (O.J.): So Thrax is here!?

Me: He sure is. You're inside Lori Loud.

Nico: And if we don't stop him he will kill Lori.

Me: He won't kill her. He'll just cause some serious damage. The Fairy Flu she has gave her a fever of 102.

Ozzy (O.J.): We have to stop him!

Me: Lets work together to take him down for good. I have an idea.

We huddled and we put our plan together. It was to have us fight Thrax in Lori's Colon and when he's weakened enough we're going to kill him by blasting him with the biggest fart Lori ever made.

Ozzy: I hope you guys don't mind me shooting Thrax through the head the first chance I get.

Me: Not at all Ozzy. Lets get him!

We sprang into action. We found Thrax and his flunkies a hotel in the Appendix.

One of Thrax's thugs was trying to find us when he ran into a dark alleyway.

Thug: Hello?

Spidey (appears behind him): Hi. (knocks him out)

Clayface: Alright, Ozzy. You and I are going to infiltrate Tharx's meeting. But we need to keep our cool.

Ozzy: Right.

Clayface and Ozzy went undercover and were disguised as germs.

They found out that Thrax was planning to do the same thing to Lori like he was going to do to Frank. He was going to kill Lori by pulling out a vital gene from the Hypothalamus and raise her temperature to fatal levels. A temperature of 108˚ Fahrenheit for anyone is instant death. It suffocates the heart.

But then Ozzy tripped and his cover was blown and Thrax saw him.

Thrax: YOU!

Clayface: Nice going Ozzy.

Flash got them out of there and the fight to save Lori was on!

I punched Thrax in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nico: Thrax, you have failed Lori Loud's insides!

Me: More like he has failed the worlds of human anatomy and medicine!

We went into Lori's Colon and the fight was really brutal. I punched Thrax in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and bit him in the hand and bit it clean off.

Ozzy fired his gun at Thrax.

Thrax: (Ozzy points his gun at Thrax's head) Awful close, Jones. Afraid you'll miss?

Ozzy: (points at Thrax's crotch instead) There are other ways we can kill you. I don't need to go for your head! (shoots Thrax in the crotch)

Thrax screamed like a little girl.

Bobby: You will never hurt my babe again!

(Bonnie Tyler's Holding Out for a Hero plays)

Bobby spread his wings and punched Thrax in the face and crushed Thrax's foot and kicked him in the neck. Bobby then kicked him in the face and stomach and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth. Bobby fired crystals into Thrax and they hit Thrax and exploded. Bobby kicked Thrax in the face and punched him in the eyes. Bobby formed crystal claws on his knuckles and slashed Thrax's face. Lori was watching Bobby's fight with Thrax on my laptop and her kids were taking care of her while she was resting. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bobby was destroying Thrax, an evil virus with enough power to destroy a human in just 3 days. Bobby formed a sword of crystal and they engaged in a massive sword fight. Thrax had his heat claw. It was a deadly sword fight. Sparks flew everywhere and some of Lori's Fart Gas ignited and exploded in Thrax's face and burned him bad. It was a brutal fight.

Me: Come on guys! Lets finish this fucking parasite! Combo time!

Clawful: Right J.D.! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enabled him to summon an army of lobsters and these lobsters can explode on contact.

Cyclonus (Armada): (Laughs) My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back on the underside and it will increase his abilities 10-fold. His blasters were enhanced.

Clawful and Armada Cyclonus: LASER LOBSTER SWARMBOMBS!

Armada Cyclonus fired powerful laser blasts and Clawful summoned a massive swarm of lobsters and they went at Thrax and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

G1 Brainstorm: Now it's my turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into the back of his blaster and it enhanced his speed and firepower range and it enhanced his pulse cannons 20,000-fold.

Ax (Animorphs): Lets get him. UNIVERSAL CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it will enabled him to use the powers and abilities of all the aliens in the Omnitrix and the Aliens and Creatures of the Animorphs.

Ax and G1 Brainstorm: LIGHTNING PULSEBLAST BARRAGE!

Ax fired Megawhatt's lightning and G1 Brainstorm fired his pulse cannon and the blasts combined and they hit Thrax and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Now to finish you off once and for all. Final Smash time!

Poxy used his final smash called RUBBING ALCOHOL BURNWAVE. He fired a blast of rubbing alcohol at Thrax and it burned him badly.

Ozzy: You are never welcome here in this body Thrax! IMMUNE SYSTEM GENE DESTROYER!

Ozzy fired a blast of energy at Thrax and it blew his arms and legs off.

Me: Now for the grand finale. Lori, we need you conjure up the biggest fart you can make. It's the best way to kill Thrax!

Lori: One mondo super fart literally coming up!

Lori strained hard and told her brain to make it.

Me: Remember this Thrax: SHIT HAPPENS!

Laney: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

We teleported out of Lori's Colon and went to Ozzy and Drix's pad.

Lori's Colon shook violently and then a massive explosion of horrible smelling fart gas that smelled so extremely horrible blasted Thrax head on and he was disintegrated in an instant into nothing.

KRAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Thrax was dead. We saw the whole thing from a monitor in Ozzy's pad.

Ozzy: (To the Viewers) Wow! Lori has quite an incredibly toxic and explosive fart.

Me: They don't call her toot-zilla for nothing.

Lori: I heard that!

Me: It was so awesome working with you Ozzy and you too Drix.

Ozzy: Same to you J.D. You guys are awesome.

Me: We get that a lot. But it was Bobby that is the hero of this one. He really let Thrax have it. You were awesome compadre.

Bobby: Thanks amigo.

Lori: That's my Bobby Boo Boo Bear.

We got out of Lori's body and took a shower. Should Ozzy and Drix need us again he would let us know.

* * *

Lori's kids were taking care of her. Roxanne had a bowl of Sauerkraut with her.

Roxanne: Here mommy. Stardust and Stellar said that the best cure for the Fairy Flu is eating a lot of Sauerkraut.

Lori: Oh thanks sweetie. I don't like sauerkraut but if it'll help, then okay.

Lori ate all the sauerkraut and it was helping her. Lori was cured the next day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Osmosis Jones was an awesome movie back in 2001. It was funny and anatomically hysterical! Chris Rock, Bill Murray and all those stars did a great job in that movie! But it was because of those stupid critics that it became a box office catastrophe! Bunch of brainless losers! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	729. Krabs's Army

Chapter opens to the Krusty Krab.

French Narrator: (French Accent) Ah, the Krusty Krab. Home of the delicious Krabby Patty and its super-secret recipe.

Lily was working behind the grill and Maria came in.

Maria: Hello Krusty Crew!

Lily: Hey Maria. Hey Horsea.

Horsea: Hey Lily.

Maria: Horsea, what kind of Krabby Patty would you like?

Horsea: I'll have a Monster Krabby Patty.

Maria: That's a good choice Horsea. We're all here Lily.

Lily: One Monster Krabby Patty coming up.

Real hands appeared and they had a huge pile of meat in them and they plopped the meat onto the grill.

French Narrator: 20 minutes later.

Lily came out with the patty.

Lily: Order up! One Monster Krabby Patty.

Lily brought it to the table the Crusaders of Neptune were at and she sat it on the table. Lily had a Shadow Clone behind the grill.

Varie: Wow! Lily you weren't kidding! This is the biggest item on the Krusty Krab menu.

Rolf: You sure are a magnificent burger cook cowlick water Loud Girl.

Lily: Thanks Rolf.

They got to eating.

Lily: Thanks for visiting the Krusty Krab, Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Lily. It's always fun to come here.

Horsea: Did you guys know that I insulted Icky Vicky as well?

Gali: What did you say to her Horsea?

Horsea: Oh it was awesome.

FLASHBACK

In the Moon Prison, Maria had finished her rant to Icky Vicky. Horsea then squirted acid ink into Icky Vicky's eyes and she screamed in excruciating pain.

Horsea: YOU ARE THE WORST EVER HUMAN THAT EVER LIVED VICKY! YOU ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING SHIT-FACED FREAK OF NATURE THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE FACE OF THE EARTH! GO KILL YOURSELF!

Maria: Whoo! You tell her Horsea.

FLASHBACK ENDS

They cheered for Horsea.

Invisible Woman: That was well done Horsea.

Seaspray: You said it Susan. Good show.

Gali: Very impressive.

Lily: I'll say.

Lana: Me too Lily. That was awesome!

Rolf: Rolf agrees.

SpongeBob: Attention, Krusty Krab crew! All hands report immediately!

Lily: [runs up] Fry cook Lily Loud reporting, sir!

Pearl: [Hops out from the boat.] Cashier Pearl Krabs reporting, sir!

Sandy: Bus girl Sandy Cheeks reporting!

Squidward got up from his nap.

Squidward: (Yawns) What's everyone yelling about?

SpongeBob: Today is the 25th anniversary of the first time Mr. Krabs's arch-enemy and our former nemesis Plankton ever tried to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula. [scene flashes back to Mr. Krabs and Plankton]

Plankton: Can I have the secret formula?

Mr. Krabs: No.

Plankton: Okay. [walks away]

SpongeBob: [voiceover] But Plankton was persistent!

Plankton: [comes back] Pretty please?

Mr. Krabs: Uh-uh. [scene cuts to Plankton holding a costume behind his back]

SpongeBob: He used disguises! [Plankton laughs and pulls a cockroach costume over himself; Mr. Krabs squishes him] Super science! [Plankton drips a droplet of chemical into a test tube and drinks it; he is surrounded in a pink cloud and appears as a cockroach; Mr. Krabs steps on him again] Civil disobedience! [Plankton is marching, holding a picket sign that states "I am not a roach"; Mr. Krabs squashes him once more; scene cuts back to the Krusty Krab with, Lily, Sandy, Pearl, Squidward, and SpongeBob] And Mr. Krabs always came out on top! Now that Mr. Krabs is in prison and Plankton has been banished into the endless void of space, and now we have a naked nude Krabs in Plankton's place and we have to make sure that he doesn't get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Lily: I never knew that Plankton was that crafty. But you can count on us Mr. SquarePants!

Squidward: [sarcastically] Fascinating.

SpongeBob: But thousands of failures have made him crafty, so keep your eyes open! [SpongeBob eyes bulge out, and he moves them right to left] You'll never know what trick he'll use to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula.

Lily: Aye aye sir!

Pearl: You can count on us Mr. SquarePants.

Robot: [walks into the Krusty Krab, speaks in robotic voice] **What a quaint restaurant. I think I will sample their wares.**

Lily: It's a robot.

SpongeBob: I got this one. Excuse me Pearl. [moves Pearl out of the way] I'll take this one. [to the robot] Welcome to the Krusty Krab, sir. May I help you?

Robot: **Yes please. I'd like an order of chili coral bits.**

SpongeBob: [loses fake grin he had] You sure you don't want a Krabby Patty?

Robot: **No, thank you.** [pulls out a huge bar of gold] **Will this cover it?**

SpongeBob: Wow! That's a lot of gold! [grabs the gold and hands the robot a paper bag] Here you go.

Robot: [takes the bag and walks toward the door; using green laser beams, it melts the doorway and walks through] **Good day.**

Lily had strong suspicions about the giant bar of gold that was given to

SpongeBob: Hm. I was sure it was one of Krabs's tricks.

Lily then sensed something inside the gold bar.

Lily: Oh no!

Lily jumped over to the bar and opened a hatch on it and inside was Krabs.

Lily: I knew this was too good to be true!

SpongeBob: I knew it was a trick!

Krabs: Alright, Squarepants. Hand over the Krabby Patty formula!

Spongebob: Or what?

Krabs (shrugs): Or I'll destroy the Krusty Krab. Is that a valid threat? Because I didn't think that far ahead.

SpongeBob: Well, then, allow me to suggest your next move. [scene cuts to a slingshot; Krabs screams in terror as he is flung towards the Crab Net!]

Krabs: CURSE YOU SQUAREPANTS!

CRASH!

Krabs hit the wall of the Crab Net.

Krabs: Ouch.

Gali: Boy that stupid Krabs just will never learn.

Luna: No he won't dudes.

SpongeBob: [laughs]

Lily: Serves that skinflint right! But just in case.

Lily had Maria spy on Krabs.

Spongebob: Why am I getting a strange sense of deja vu?

* * *

At the Crab Net, Krabs was getting up from the launch.

Krabs: You just wait, Squarepants! Next time I'll... ah, who am I kidding? At least I can go home to me wife who understands. [scene cuts to inside the Crab Net]

Fiona: So? Tell me what happened.

Krabs: I don't want to talk about it.

Fiona: Talking will make you feel better.

Krabs: Leave me alone.

Fiona: That's your problem. You never let anyone in. Krabs the rock, Krabs the loner...

Krabs: And she's off, ladies and gentlemen.

Krabs: ...and that's why everything you try ends up like this... [Fiona's screen shows Krabs laughing, about to pull a lever; Lily punches him in the face and sends him flying] and like this... [Fiona's screen shows Krabs with a bunch of pillows wrapped around him laughing; Lily punches him again but with a spiked metal fist-glove and sends him flying] and more recently, like this. [Fiona's screen shows a slingshot with a flinging noise.]

Krabs: [whimpering, starts bawling] I'm a failure!

Fiona: It's not that bad! You just require a little help. Maybe some henchmen...

Krabs: Henchmen?

Fiona: Yes, what you need to do is surround yourself with muscular tough guys who will do whatever you say.

Krabs: I like the sound of that. I'll canvas all the seediest lowbrow dives in town to find me minions. And I know just how to speak their language! [scene cuts to a dim club with muscular tough guys playing pool; Krabs stands at the door] Felicitations, malefactors! I am endeavoring to misappropriate the formulary for the preparation of affordable comestibles! Who will join me!?

[Scene cuts to Krabs sitting in a wheelchair in the Crab Net with a cast and bandages]

Krabs: I don't get it. No matter what I do, I always end up being smashed by someone bigger and stronger than me.

Fiona: Oh, come on. I think you're overreacting. [as Fiona talks, a robotic hand comes out of a panel and pats Krabs, then crushes him] Sorry.

KRabs: That's okay. I'm no different than the millions of other Krabs in the sea. [while Krabs talks, he "assembles" himself together, sticking his eyes on, putting his claws in the sockets, and matching his legs which are labeled "left leg" and "right leg" in their appropriate sockets] The Krabs family has been a money-obsessed family for many generations and now because of Lily we have now because the most hated family in the history of the world. And we're now always being pushed around and crushed. Wait! That's it! Acting alone, we're powerless, but united, the Krabs family could be a real pain in the hindquarters! [he appears with a phone book and slams it on the table] SquarePants and Loud may think one Krabs is no problem, but let's see them take on two, or ten, or a hundred, or a thousand, or a million! [scene cuts to Krabs dialing a number; cuts to Krabs on the phone; cuts to Krabs writing letters to numerous family members; cuts to Krabs licking the adhesive on a bunch of envelopes; cuts to Krabs in a red airplane, skywriting "CALLING ALL KRABS"; cuts to a montage of differently dressed Krabs] But why stop there? I'll gather every family member from every corner of the ocean. The entire Krabs family under one roof! SpongeBob won't stand a chance against the staggering intellect of a million cheapskate criminal masterminds! [doorbell rings] They're here! Welcome, mateys! [Krabs runs to the door and opens it with a big grin, which quickly fades into a look of disgust and disbelief; he sees a huge group of hick, redneck crab family members playing music; one of them begins to speak]

Clem: [hick drawl] Hey, look, everybody! It's cousin Krabs!

All: Yee-haw!

Krabs (sees all his family members): I've been gone from home longer than I thought. [Clem runs up and shakes Krabs's Claw]

Clem: [hick drawl] Well, howdy, cousin! [Krabs stares at his claw, which is dripping after his cousin shook it]

Krabs: Uh...

Clem: It's me, Clem. O' course, you remember Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Billy Bo-Illy Bonana Fanna Fo-Filly, Doug, Enos... [Clem continues introducing the rest of the family; Krabs is crawling on the ground]... Fletcher McGee, Rainchild, Zeke Junior...

Krabs: Alright! I get it! I mean, uh, come inside. Make yourself at home. [scene cuts to the family inside the Crab Net, standing in front of Karen] I'd like you to meet me computer wife, Fiona.

Clem: [whistles from the back of the group] Golly, she sure is purdy, Eugene.

Fiona: Eugene?!

Krabs: [annoyed] Yes, that's me first name. [Fiona cracks up; Krabs keeps an angry face]

Fiona: Eugene? [laughing]

Krabs: [still has an annoyed face] Will you please-!

Eugene: [still laughing] Sorry!

Krabs: All right, as I was saying... [Karen starts laughing] Okay, we all know Eugene's a funny name.

Fiona: [laughing] Okay, okay. I'm done. No more.

Eugene: Good. Ahem, to continue. [turns away from Fiona; he doesn't see the screen that she brings down behind him; the word "EUGENE" appears on the screen] Only you can bring honor... [the family laughs; Krabs turns around to look at the screen; it is blank] ...and dignity... [the word "EUGENE" with a finger pointing at Krabs appears; the group laughs, and Krabs turns to look at the screen, which is now blank] ...back to the Krabs name. [as soon as Krabs speaks, another "EUGENE" sign appears with an arrow pointing at Krabs; he turns around to look at the screen and is trembling with fury; as he starts to speak, another "EUGENE" sign appears] For years, it has been me goal to acquire the secret formula for... [Krabs turns around and points at the sign] Aha! [he runs to the outlet and unplugs it] Okay, that's enough! [Fiona says "Eugene! Ha Ha!" before losing power; Plankton runs in front of Fiona's screen] Bottom line: we invade the Krusty Krab so I can steal the secret formula. What do you think?

Family Member 1: But what's in it for us? [the family roars in agreement]

Krabs: Well, what do ye want?

Family Member 2: Gawrsh. Can I get a new string for my banjo? [holds up a banjo with one string]

Family Member 3: And another boot to match this'n? [holds up foot with a boot on it]

Family Member 4: [holds up laptop] And some more memory for my laptop!

Clem: And what about root beer?

All: Root beer?!

Krabs: Help me get the secret formula and you can have as much root beer as you can drink! [the group cheers] Victory, thy name is Krabs! [Krabs turns to face the cheering crowd; on his back is a note taped on with the word "Eugene."]

Maria heard the plan outside and she was shocked.

Maria: This is bad! We got to warn everyone.

Maria went to the Krusty Krab and warned everyone.

Varie: So Krabs has amassed an army with his entire family and brethren?

Maria: I'm not kidding Varie. He's going to take down the entire Krusty Krab with over 1 million family members.

Lily: This is really bad. We are about to go into war. Krabs amassing an army like this to take us down is equal to that of a declaration of war.

SpongeBob: We have to be ready.

Maria: I have an idea. It's gonna be risky but we need to find out their weakness.

SpongeBob: Their weakness is money.

Maria: No I'm talking about their weakness biologically.

Lily: Oh I get it.

Maria: I'm gonna go ask Mr. Krabs about this.

Everyone gasped.

Lily: Maria that's crazy!

Maria: It's our only chance Lily. But you have to trust me on this. We have no other alternative.

Lily: Okay Maria. Do what you got to do.

Maria: Thank you.

Maria went to the Ross Ice Shelf Prison.

* * *

Maria was talking to Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: So there's a naked version of me thats filled in Plankton's role?

Maria: That's right Mr. Krabs. He runs around in the nude and he's after the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Mr. Krabs: Boy and I thought Plankton was such a headache. But this nude version of me sounds even more dangerous.

Maria: He is Mr. Krabs. But Lily has beaten him as much as you have beaten Plankton.

Mr. Krabs: I'm proud of that Lass.

Maria: I am too. But the real problem is this. The naked Krabs has amassed a huge army of his and your kind to destroy the Krusty Krab to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.

Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) That is exactly what Plankton did with his kind!

Maria: Plankton tried this kind of plan before?

Mr. Krabs: Aye lass. But in the end I horrified that malignerant microbe with a fake secret formula recipe where the Krabby Patties are made of Plankton.

Maria: That is genius Mr. Krabs. That just might work with the naked Krabs. Alright, Mr. Krabs. I'm gonna make you a deal. I'll convince Lily and J.D. to knock years off your sentence if you tell me the weaknesses of crabs.

Mr. Krabs: You got a deal lass.

The deal was made.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab they got ready.

Lily: Mr. Krabs, I'm sorry I got you sent to prison.

Mr. Krabs: No you had every right to do so lass. Being in prison for all that time has made me realize what a selfish skinflint I was. I never had any love for anyone except meself and money. Plus I can't believe that I did all those crimes to Squidward, SpongeBob and everyone I know.

Lily: It's good that you've had a change. I can never be one to carry a grudge.

Then Krabs's voice was heard.

Krabs: [over megaphone] Attention Krusty Krab management! This is your better speaking.

Mr. Krabs: What?!

Lily: Here he is. [Krabs is standing outside the Krusty Krab with a megaphone]

Krabs: [over megaphone] I have the restaurant surrounded. Give me the secret formula or I'll destroy the Krusty Krab! [Mr. Krabs and Squidward run outside to Plankton]

Mr. Krabs: Ah, you and what army ya pig!?

Krabs: (Shocked) What!? I thought you were in prison!

Mr. Krabs: I was released on parole.

Krabs: Well it doesn't matter! Here comes my army. [scene pans out to show the Krusty Krab surrounded by something covered in the sand. The millions of members of the Krabs family popped out and they looked at them with blazing fury.]

Mr. Krabs: Uh-oh.

Lily: ATTACK!

They went at the Krabs army and it was an extremely violent and brutal massacre. Lily punched a bunch of crabs in their faces and fired glowing red scalding hot water at them and burned them. Maria fired hot water and burned them and she ripped some of their claws off. Gali slashed them and kicked them. Luna played a chord and blew them away with water. Lana froze them in ice and turned them into ice pops.

Rolf: Mestick! (hits Krabs with shepherd's hook) (BLAM!) Shlorvin! (hits Krabs again) (POW!) I SAID! (hits Krabs again) (KRAKROW!) NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU TORMENT THE KRUSTY KRAB!

Varie summoned a huge giant squid and it grabbed some of the crabs in its tentacles and threw them miles away from the scene.

Maria: To quote my friend Nico "You stupid crabs have failed this ocean!"

Varie fired numerous blasts of scalding hot water and burned many crabs. Seaspray activated his hovercraft jet engines and blew some of them away.

Varie: Lets use our combos!

Seaspray: You got it Varie. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back between the engines and 4 more blasters popped out.

Octopunch: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it supercharged his harpoon launcher and 4 more harpoon launchers popped out.

Seaspray and Octopunch: NAUTICAL LIGHTNING MAELSTROM!

Seaspray fired powerful blasts of wind from his engines and he fired his lasers and Octopunch fired his energized harpoons. They turned into a massive tornado and they made mincemeat out of the crabs.

Highbrow: Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into a port on top of him in his chopper mode and he had 6 more blasters pop out of his corrosive acid rifle.

Invisible Woman: Time for some action. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device on her device on her arm and it not only enhanced her invisible powers but it also gave her the ability to fire powerful beams of light on the electromagnetic wavelength.

Highbrow and Invisible Woman: MICROWAVE GREASEFIRE FRYER!

Invisible Woman fired a massive blast of microwave energy and Highbrow fired krabby patty grease and the microwave energy ignited the grease and turned it into a powerful napalmic flamethrower blast that fried some of the crabs.

Varie: Final smash time guys!

Rolf: You got it Varie! SCANDINAVIAN OPERA SHOT!

Rolf sang opera in gibberish and it released a powerful sonic blast that was loud enough to shatter crab shells like glass.

Lily: Oh that is too funny! But good job Rolf!

Rolf: Thank you Cowlick Water Loud Girl.

Sandy: (Southern Accent) Time to finish these sidewinders! CHEMICAL PATTYBOMB BARRAGE!

Sandy threw a bunch of krabby patties made of highly unstable explosive chemicals and they hit the crabs and exploded.

KRABBOOOOMMMM! KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The army of Krabs was defeated.

Maria: You do not want to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula anyway.

Krabs: And why is that?

Maria: Because this is what's in the Krabby Patty.

Maria showed a page in a book and it revealed that the Krabby Patties are made from CRABS!?

Krabs (horrified): WHAT?! KRABBY PATTIES ARE MADE OUT OF CRAB?!

Maria: Yep.

Krabs: [screams in horror while running all the way back home to the Crab Net]

[Back outside the Krusty Krab, the Krabs family reads the recipe and gasps; they all run screaming while everyone laughs, except for Clem who just stands there staring at the book]

Maria: How come you aren't running?

Clem: I can't read.

Maria: Get out of here!

Clem ran. The Krabs family was going to be running for a long time.

Lily: And don't come back you fried chickens!

Maria: That was awesome!

Squidward saw the recipe.

Squidward: Maria is this really the recipe for a Krabby Patty?

Maria: Nope. This was all part of our counter plan to drive those rotten crabs away.

SpongeBob: It sure worked Maria.

Lily: It sure did.

Sandy: (To the viewers) Never underestimate the ingenious methods of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Lily: No way.

After Lily got home, she and Maria told me everything and Mr. Krabs was hired back at the Krusty Krab as a bus boy and he was now placed on highly supervised probation. Lily brought a Cradily and an Anorith for Nico. It was gonna be two weeks before the Krabs family realize that they were duped.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This chapter is based on the episode of SpongeBob called Plankton's Army. That episode was very funny and strategically planned. It was so funny how Plankton went running to the Chum Bucket in horror. I based Rolf's Final Smash off of how he was singing opera in the episode Hand Me Down Ed's. That episode was so funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	730. The COBRA Strikes

It starts in the city of Dimmsdale.

KRABOOOOMM!

Massive explosions were breaking out all over the city and we were finding and killing all the evil babysitters all over the city. In an alley, 2 evil babysitters were hiding in trashcans. The evil babysitters were part of an evil Satanic Cult called B.R.A.T. which stands for Babysitters Raging Against Twerps. And if there's one thing we never tolerate it's Satanic Cults.

Evil Babysitter #1: Are they out there?

Evil Babysitter #2: No idea. One of us should go check.

Lily kicked the two trashcans and they crashed onto the road.

Laney grabbed them with plant vines and slammed them into the street.

Nico: You Evil Babysitters have failed this world!

Me: And then some man.

I punched a babysitter in the face and knocked out his teeth. Chester and A.J. punched and kicked a girl in the face and bit her leg and tore out a huge chunk of her leg. Timmy fired a massive energy blast at the girl and killed her.

Edzilla (tail whips evil babysitters): ED SMASH BAD BABYSITTERS!

Lynn headbutt a girl and smashed her skull open. Killing her.

?: Let us help you all out.

We turned and we got a surprise shock. We were being helped out by the famous members of the United States Military Elite Organization: G.I. Joe!

G.I. Joe: YO JOE!

G.I. Joe is the code name of an elite covert special mission unit operating under the control of the United States Military in the fictional G.I. Joe universe.[1] In the 1960s and 1970s, a toy military adventure character based on General Joseph Colton was available. From 1982, the name "G.I. Joe" referred to the team, also known as the "Joe team" or the "Joes". The G.I. Joe team was introduced as the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline by Hasbro. Later, the Marvel G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comic books and the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero television cartoons were released. The team's battle cry is "Yo Joe!"

Me: Oh wow! G.I. Joe!

Nico: Oh Awesome! You guys are one of my favorites! I love you guys!

Duke: It's an honor to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm Duke, the leader of G.I. Joe. My real name is Conrad Hauser.

Ripcord: I'm Ripcord. Ace fighter pilot. My real name is Wallace Weems.

Tunnel Rat: I'm Tunnel Rat. Demolitions expert. My real name is Nicky Lee.

Roadblock: I'm Roadblock. 2nd In Command. My real name is Marvin.

Snake-Eyes: I'm Snake-Eyes, Ninja Specialist.

Scarlett: And I'm Scarlett. Intelligence Reconnaissance Officer.

Me: It's truly an honor to meet all of you.

Lincoln: You guys are so awesome!

Lana: I love all your comics and they are so cool!

Duke: I'm glad we all have some fans. Lets help with these freaks.

Me: Thanks Duke. Lets get these clods!

We resumed our fight with B.R.A.T. and we continued killing them. Duke punched an evil babysitter in the face and Scarlett kicked and punched a bunch of evil babysitters all at once. Roadblock punched and blasted a bunch of evil babysitters and killed them. Tunnel Rat threw a bunch of explosives and blew the evil babysitters to pieces.

Evil Babysitter #1: I HATE YOU TWERPS SO MUCH!

As his aura flares up, Snake Eyes grabs a car and throws it at some of the babysitters, killing them.

Duke: Nice throw, Snake Eyes. I knew training would pay off.

Snake-Eyes: Actually, it seemed that I only got that strong when that babysitter expressed hatred of us.

Me: It's one of our most prominent powers Snake-Eyes. We absorb Negative Energy from hatred and negative emotions and it makes us far more powerful.

Duke: It's amazing.

Scarlett: This is awesome.

Me: And you evil babysitters are all finished. It's combo time guys! Cerebros, activate combo attack sequence delta!

Cerebros: ACKNOWLEDGED AND ACCEPTED. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and out came powerful laser blasters.

Storm: Time for some action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Storm's arm device and her weather powers were enhanced 100-Fold. Turning her into a powerful super hurricane!

Cerebros and Storm: HYPERCANE LASER MAELSTROM!

Storm fired a massive hurricane with winds of over 500 miles per hour and Cerebros fired a powerful barrage of laser blasts and they blew apart and shredded some of the evil babysitters into a thousand pieces.

Sideswipe: My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his blaster.

Aqua Man (Megaman): Lets get them! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Aqua Man's arm and it enhanced his Water Balloon Blaster.

Sideswipe and Aqua Man: LASER MAELSTROM MINESTORM!

Sideswipe fired laser blasts and Aqua Man fired numerous water balloons and the lasers merged with them and they became powerful mines. They hit the evil babysitters and exploded all over the place.

Poromon: Lets go Kirby! (Echoing) LIGHTNING JAVELIN!

Poromon fired a massive blast of lightning.

Kirby became Spark Kirby and fired a powerful blast of plasma energy.

Kirby and Poromon: SUPERLIGHTNING DEATH STRIKE!

The blasts of lightning combined and they struck most of the evil babysitters and killed them by turning them into ash.

Me: You evil babysitters are never welcome here in Dimmsdale or any part of the world. You are nothing but monsters to all children in general! Final Smash Time!

Snake-Eyes: Lets get them. G.I. JOE SLASHTORNADO SHRED!

Snake-Eyes took out his swords and spun rapidly in a super fast motion and he shredded the evil babysitters into a million pieces. Splattering their blood and guts all over the place.

Caleb: Now it's my turn! MERIDIAN REBELSWORD SLASH!

Caleb took out his sword and slashed the rest of the evil babysitters apart with his sword. Killing them.

Me: That takes care of that.

Everyone in Dimmsdale cheered wildly and everyone was hugging their children and apologizing to them for having the monster babysitters take care of their kids. They were such idiots. We brought an end to the terror of evil babysitting in Dimmsdale.

* * *

Later we were shown the base of G.I. Joe under Staten Island in New York City.

Duke: Welcome to our base, guys. Hope you like it.

Me: Oh wow!

Nico: This is just like everything I've ever imagined!

Lincoln: This is so awesome!

Lana: I can't believe we're actually in THE G.I. Joe headquarters!

Me: I know. Ever since G.I. Joe came out in 1985 it's been a major league source of inspiration and mentoring for many kids and more.

Duke: That's right J.D.

Me: It's truly an honor to be here.

Duke: You all have saved the universe more than the number of times we saved the world from COBRA.

Me: I know COBRA. They have been your most hunted target for years.

Duke: That's right.

Lola: What is COBRA?

Me: It's an evil terrorist organization that wants to rule the world. They are an organization of Militaristic Terrorists.

Cobra Commander is the leader and founder of the Cobra Organization. He is the commander and chief of the Cobra Armed forces and all operations his organization is involved with, and takes an avid part in planning and strategy.

The Baroness (born Baroness Anastasia DeCobray) is Cobra's head of intelligence and espionage missions (second only to the COBRA Commander).

Dr. Mindbender is a mad scientist and former dentist. He is responsible for many breakthroughs for the Cobra Organization, including the Cobra BAT, several mind-control devices, and many different genetics experiments.

Tomax and Xamot are identical twins with an empathic link that allows them to feel each other's pain and gain the strength of each other. Because of this, they train the elite Cobra Crimson guard, but are more respected for their skills in the board room than that of combat.

Storm Shadow is a ninja of the Arashikage clan that specializes in assassinations, and is the personal bodyguard of Cobra Commander.

Destro, or James McCullen Destro XXIV, is a weapons dealer for MARS (Military Armaments Research Syndicate) Industries, whose number one client happens to be Cobra. Because of this, he is considered a member of the Cobra Organization, as he is often allied with Cobra. Similarly, Zartan, a master of disguise hired gun and his group (the Dreadnoks) often do missions for the Cobra Organization and it would appear that they have no real other clients.

Major Sebastian Bludd is a mercenary who works for Cobra with extensive military combat and serves as Cobra's Head of Infantry Deployment and field command.

The man only known as Firefly has little to no known background, other than being the world's greatest saboteur. He destroys not only quickly and effectively, but untraceably. He is completely loyal to the Cobra Organization.

Blackout was aspiring to become a part of GI Joe, but was denied access when he failed his psychology exam and was later determined a suspect in the disappearance of his sister. Because of this, he subsequently surrendered to and joined Cobra and now heads their sharpshooter corps.

Scrap-Iron is a Cobra specialist who leads a core of troopers who specializes in anti-armor take downs.

These are the blueshirted grunts with standard military equipment. They are led by Cobra Officers that report to the office of Infantry Deployment.

The Cobra Viper is the slightly more upgraded version of the Cobra Troops. They are equipped with superior armor and weaponry, as well as more extensive combat training.

An elite core of soldiers that serve as the end-all-unit for the Cobra Organization. They perform all kinds of high importance missions, often posing as civilians or serving as the honor guard to the Cobra High Staff. In addition to extensive military training, they are also required to have degrees in accounting or law, as they also maintain the legal and financial side of Cobra.

The Python Patrol is a group that's members are hand-picked by Cobra Commander. They are known for their revolutionary stealth coating technology, masking their suits and vehicles from most to all forms of military detection.

Castle Destro is Destro's Castle (aptly named) in Scotland, and serves as a military headquarters for both Cobra and MARS Industries.

The Cobra Citadel, also known as the Silent Castle is Cobra's Base of operations in Eastern Europe, and is located in Trans-Carpathia. Created and primarily owned by Destro, the base is outfitted with many secret passageways, and perhaps most of all, through a massive series of gears, pulleys and levers, it can shift its appearance into an exact replica of Castle Destro.

Cobra Island is the base of all Cobra Operations. Cobra caused a massive earthquake to create this island. Cobra lawyers quickly seized it and declared it a sovereign nation. It was equipped with all things needed to run the entire organization. It was eventually taken by the UN when Cobra disappeared, but was quickly seized back from them when Cobra made its return.

The Cobra Consulate is a large building in New York City that serves as the embassy to the US after Cobra Island became its own nation. Many floors were destroyed in a fight against GI Joe.

Springfield, USA was where Cobra began and served as a base for covert missions. It was a poor place, but was made substantially wealthy by the foundation of Cobra.

Broca Beach is a US town that Cobra eventually commandeered after the loss of Springfield.

Helicarrier, also known as the Cobra Airship is a massive flying palace in the shape of the iconic Cobra emblem. When it was first brought into battle, it collided with GI Joe's aircarrier and both sank into the sea. Another one was commissioned, but was brought down over Liberty Island in New York City.

Millville was a poor steel producing town that swayed to Cobra Commander when he promised them an economic future. They were then brainwashed. However, after a battle between Autobots and Decepticons, much of it was destroyed, forcing Cobra to pull out of the town.

Monolith Base was another of Cobra's main bases. It was Cobra's main base (before Cobra Island), but it was taken by GI Joe.

In order to keep the cash flowing and to hide certain aspects of its operations, Cobra manages to infiltrate the free market with a number of legitimate business fronts. Most of them are anagrams of the word 'Cobra'.

Naja Trading Corp has offices in both San Francisco and Rio Lindo in the Republic of Sierra Gordo. Cobra used it to smuggle MX missile guidance chips out of the country inside of video game fronts. Naja is Hindi for Cobra.

Arbco is the largest and most prominent Cobra front. It started in Springfield, but grew to have offices in at least ten major cities. It encompasses the Arbco Furniture Company, which held a secret testing lab within for a deadly plague toxin in Springfield, Vermont. Arbco Moving and Storage used trucks to transport HISS tanks covertly into Washington DC for an attack on the US Treasury. They were also used to transport sensitive spy equipment for reassigned undercover Crimson Guardsmen. Cobra Commander maintains a mobile office in an Arbco Moving truck. And there's Arbco Bros. Circus, which was also a cover to transport HISS tanks and FANG copters around the country.

Carbo Plumbing is a team of surveillance tele-vipers that eavesdrop on a military inquest from a plumbing van outside the Pentagon.

Robca Realty is an actual business that feeds Cobra's economy.

Broca Bros. Carnival is an actual business that feeds Cobra's economy.

Orbac was a moving company that smuggled Cobra troops that moved into the Safeco Field Stadium in Seattle using trucks with this name on their side, and Zartan used an Orbac truck as a mobile HQ once.

Extensive Enterprises is a global company based out of the twin Enterprise Towers in Enterprise City existing primarily to serve Cobra's administrative needs with Tomax, Xamot, and an army of Crimson Guardsmen as the corporation's upkeep. It is a massive, but legitimate company that is the main building force of Cobra's economy.

MARS or the Military Armaments Research Systems/Syndicate is a legitimate weapons manufacturing firm headquartered in Callender, Scotland, which is run by James McCullen Destro XXIV.

Me: G.I. Joe has been trying to kill all of COBRA for a long time. But the only way to make sure that they are gone for good or put out of operation once and for all is to kill Cobra Commander or all of the organization all together.

Duke: That's right J.D.

Lori: Wow! These guys are literally that dangerous!?

Me: They are Lori.

Shockwave: Before Megatron's death, one of his plans was to have an alliance with COBRA.

Thundercracker: We actually weren't looking forward to working with COBRA though.

Me: It's good you didn't work with them though.

Nico: Yeah.

Duke: I agree. But COBRA is a major threat to everyone we know and love. We need to take down their forces one at a time.

Me: We'll gladly help out.

Duke: Thank you all. Here's the first operative of COBRA we need to take down.

Duke showed us footage of COBRA's elite assassin - Thomas S. Arashikage A.K.A. STORM SHADOW!

Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Thomas S. Arashikage was a member of the Arashikage ninja clan and nephew to the Hard Master. During the Vietnam War he was a soldier in the Long Range Recon Patrol where he became friends with Lonzo Wilkinson (aka Stalker) and Snake Eyes, who was an enigma even then. After the war, when he had heard Snake Eyes' family had died in a car accident Thomas invited Snake Eyes to join the Arashikage clan and start a new life. Unfortunately, tragedy struck again when the Hard Master was murdered by a Cobra agent using one of Thomas' arrows. Thomas fled Japan and joined Cobra under the codename Storm Shadow to find the killer and clear his name, becoming the organization's deadliest assassin and Cobra Commander's bodyguard.

Sideswipe (sees Storm Shadow's footage): Our first COBRA opponent is that guy?!

Sunstreaker: Don't worry, Sideswipe. I'll write your will for you.

Me: Wow. Storm Shadow's skills are incredible.

Laney: He sure is a deadly martial artist and an excellent swordsman.

Naruto: No kidding. He would sure be an excellent challenge for all of us Shinobi.

Me: He sure would bro.

Zoe: But he sounds incredibly dangerous.

Me: Where was Storm Shadow spotted?

Duke: In Tokyo, Japan.

Me: Then we better get over there. Ready guys?

Everyone: Ready!

G.I. Joe: YO JOE!

We went to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

In Tokyo, Storm Shadow was walking down the street.

Storm Shadow just bumped into a Chinese man named Tuong Lu Kim.

Tuong Lu Kim: Watch where you're going, you Japanese dog! (gets stabbed through the chest)

Storm Shadow (to Tuong Lu Kim's corpse): Next time, don't insult someone as dangerous as me. Now, I think I should grab some lunch.

25 minutes later, Storm Shadow finished his lunch. After his lunch, Storm Shadow was walking back to the Cobra base. Suddenly, he heard a sound.

Storm Shadow (smirks at the bad stealth attempt): You can come out now, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I know you're there.

We walk out of the shadows.

Maria: You know we were coming.

Storm Shadow: In your haste to punish me, you forgot one thing. You cannot surprise a skilled warrior like me.

Me: Thomas Arashikage A.K.A. Storm Shadow. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Storm Shadow: You too J.D. Knudson.

Me: We were told a lot about you and how you are one of COBRA's deadliest agents. Shall we test those skills you have?

Storm Shadow: Yes.

We unsheathed our swords.

Me: Only fools rush into battle. It's an easy way to get yourself killed.

Storm Shadow: That is too true.

Storm Shadow came at us and we engaged in a powerful sword fight. It was a brutal and incredibly powerful fight.

Storm Shadow (easily avoids Lincoln's lightning): Do you all even have a tactical plan to defeat me? When I go after my targets, I at least have a strategy to take them down.

Bobby went at Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow (avoids Bobby's punch): Brute force might have worked against other enemies. But not against me!

Bobby: Are you trying to fight us or tutor us?

Storm Shadow (smirks): Can I not do both?

Me: You're very strategic and analytical and I can sense that you are very honorable.

Storm Shadow: Yes. It goes against my policy to kill females or any other person that is with honor.

Me: That's a very good code. We embody the same code and only kill those that deserve it. There are villains in this universe that will never redeem themselves. Some will and some won't.

Storm Shadow (to Storm): Know that I do not take any pleasure in fighting you or your fellow females. But if I hold back on you all, Cobra Commander will not let me hear the end of it.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Lets get him with our combo Xion!

Xion: Right!

Karai unsheathed her Katana and Xion had her keyblade ready.

Karai and Xion: LIGHTSWORD STORMSLASH!

Karai and Xion were enveloped in auras of light and they slashed at him with the force of a powerful hurricane. But their attacks missed.

Storm Shadow: Your teamwork is very impressive. You have taught everyone well J.D.

Me: Thanks. It takes a great teacher to bequeath a great students and a great team.

Leni charged and Storm Shadow disappeared.

Storm Shadow got behind Leni and pinches her neck, knocking her out.

Storm Shadow: You all are not the only ones who can do the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

Me: You are very skilled Thomas. And you are also a man of pure honor. For that you have earned our respect. Usually when we're fighting a villain, they have no honor in them. And that is why we kill them or throw them in prison. But I have to ask. Why do you serve an evil organization like COBRA?

Storm Shadow: Because I want to find the man that murdered my family and make him pay.

We gasped when we heard that.

Me: Tommy I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Maria then got the drop in him and kicked his sword out of his hand.

We walked up to him.

Storm Shadow: I am not afraid of death, Knudson. I will face my punishment with grace and honor.

Maria: Oh. We're going to kill you. But not in the way you'll expect.

Me: No Tommy. We're not going to kill you. We're going to spare you're life. The reason for that is because you have earned our respect and you are a man of honor.

Nico: Look, you can do great things while not being COBRA's lapdog. But I also know that you still have ill feelings towards Snake Eyes to join us right away. For now, we'll let you go so we can have a rematch in the future.

Storm Shadow: Very well. Oh, and don't worry about the Chinese Man I killed. He was a racist idiot anyway.

Nico: Thomas " Tommy" Arashikage, you have failed COBRA Industries!

We laughed.

Storm Shadow: That was a good one.

Me: But we got to make this convincing for COBRA. I have an idea.

I snapped my fingers and formed an artificial clone of Storm Shadow while the real Storm Shadow left. One day we would meet Storm Shadow again. He severed his ties to COBRA. I fired a powerful energy blast at the Storm Shadow Clone and Cobra saw us kill the clone and obliterated it completely.

Me: COBRA, I know you're watching this. I have a message for all of you. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and G.I. Joe are now working together. You better be ready for the fight of your lives when that time comes. You will pay for your crimes. Get ready COBRA. We're coming for you!

COBRA Commander was about to face the ultimate wrath of Team Loud Phoenix Storm in the future. He was enraged when he thought that we had killed Storm Shadow.

Snake-Eyes: (To the Viewers) These guys are amazing and awesome.

Me: Thanks Snake-Eyes.

Duke: You guys really live up to your name. I'm so happy that you convinced Storm Shadow.

Me: Thanks Duke. But the fight with COBRA has just begun and we need to be ready when they make their move.

We later went back home and prepared for COBRA to make its next move. On the way back home Nico caught a Castform and a Milotic. It was so awesome meeting G.I. Joe!

Later at the Moon Prison, me and Nico were visiting Icky Vicky in her prison cell once again. We told her that we killed every single one of her evil babysitter friends and she went completely ballistic. She hated us even more as a result.

We see Storm Shadow walking down the streets of Odaiba.

Storm Shadow (narrating): It felt good to sever my ties with COBRA. And I owe it all to Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Truth be told, when I parted on good terms with them, I no longer held a grudge against Snake Eyes.

We then see Storm Shadow in an alleyway polishing his sword.

Storm Shadow (narrating): But I feel it is not time for me to join the Redemption Squad. Not yet. I have to sharpen my skills first. And I feel that here in Odaiba is the perfect spot.

We then see Storm Shadow defending civilians from Stilt Man aka Wilbur Day.

Storm Shadow (narrating): So while the Odaiba Digidestined help Team Loud Phoenix Storm fight COBRA and the Legion of Doom, I fight for the people. The weak. The innocent. Anyone who cannot protect themselves. When they cry out for a savior, I will answer. As for the criminals who threaten them? They need to know that their actions have consequences. That Storm Shadow is coming for them.

Finally, we see Storm Shadow charging at Stilt Man with his sword.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

G.I. Joe is an awesome series from 1985. I wasn't born back then but it is so awesome! I'm not too familiar with it but COBRA is a wicked and extremely dangerous organization. NicoChan got me into G.I. Joe and introduced me into the team. Thanks man and thanks for the ideas as usual. You're gonna see us fight more of COBRA in the future. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

G.I. Joe is owned by Hasbro and Donald Levine.


	731. Send in The Clones

It starts in the Estate. We were watching TV and playing card games.

Maria: So, Horsea. How did you end up in Narnia before you and I first met?

Me: That's what I was wondering myself.

Horsea: Well, I was being chased by some Tentacool. They were really angry with me for stealing some of their food. I was running scared for my life and then a strange vortex opened up. I was sucked into it. Next thing I knew I wound up in Narnia.

Maria: And that's where I found you.

Horsea: I'll never forget the day we first met, Maria. If I hadn't met you, Jadis would've found and killed me.

Maria: I'm glad I did.

Everyone: Awww.

Me: That is so touching.

Then the crime alarm went off.

Computer: Warning. 211 in progress at the Gotham Royal York First National Bank.

Me: Again? That bank needs better staff and security.

Maria: We better go see. Ready Nico?

Nico: You know it.

They were off.

* * *

At the Gotham Royal York First National Bank, they busted in.

Nico: Hold it right there... (Gasp)!

They saw that the bad guys were SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

Maria: Sam? Clover? Alex? What are you three doing?

Clone Alex: What does it look like we're doing?

Maria: It looks like you three are taking something that doesn't belong to you. But there's got to be more to it than that.

Clone Sam: Maybe we just got tired. Tired of being in the same old routine of having all these gadgets and having nothing to show for it.

Maria: But you girls are heroes. And that's what heroes do!

Clone Clover (laughs): That and a dollar will get you an ice cream cone. You'll see what I'm talking about. Maybe not now but in the future.

Maria: I already know what you three are talking about. I've been down that road before.

Nico: I don't know Maria. Something is seriously wrong here.

But then Clover started twitching uncontrollably.

Nico: What the?

All three of them started twitching uncontrollably.

Nico: That's not right. (Gasp) You three are not the real Sam, Clover and Alex! You're clones!

Maria: Poorly built ones from what I can see. But we've dealt with something like this before. But they were robot versions of us.

Bank Teller: We heard about that. Boy it's a miracle you all are okay.

Maria: Thanks sir.

Nico (to the clones): We're letting you go back to your boss. So you can tell him that if he wants to ruin Sam, Clover, and Alex's reputation, he's got another thing coming.

Clone Sam (narrows her eyes): If you're going to threaten us, you better be damn sure you can deliver. (the clones are about to walk away)

Nico: I've helped kill the likes of Nerissa, Skeletor, and G1 Megatron. (the clones stop in their tracks) I killed Dan Phantom when Paradox, Azmuth, and Clockwork warned us about him. He was one of the first major bad guys that I took down. I killed Prince Phobos because he caused so much misery and pain in Meridian. My hands were red with the blood of most of the Pokemon criminal teams. I was even the one who beat Metallo into submission when he gave Superman a hard time before. And that's just me, not including those I know who are going to beat your boss up. There's Riku. Former minion of Maleficent, and the Keybearer of the Dawn, who uses Darkness as a weapon. Just the other day, he brutally beat up Team Galactic Commander Saturn and his Toxicroak because he threatened to harm three innocent Pokemon. And need I remind you that he helped Sora destroy Xemnas before Xehanort was defeated?

The Spy clones remained silent.

Nico: William Dunbar. Former general of X.A.N.A. and the leader of the Redemption Squad. He's led the Redemption Squad towards many of our victories. Or have you forgotten that he and his girlfriend participated in the last Total Drama season and watched our backs the entire time there? Or maybe I need to remind you that he was the one who helped J.D kill his H.A.R.D.A.C. clone and even helped carry him out of there when he got injured during that fight. And maybe you need to be reminded that this is also the boy who beat up his girlfriend's ex boyfriend when he came after her a week ago. Go after someone he cares about, and it's a death sentence. Or, go after someone that means something to someone he cares about. That brings me to Maria Rockell, William's girlfriend. Well, you know most of her rep. One of Ebon's minions in the Meta Breed and the second in command of the Redemption Squad. She managed to beat up Archie of Team Aqua one on one and also killed Hydro Man. Here's the important thing to keep in mind... she just ran into your fellow clones a few minutes ago. So she's going to really want a piece of your boss. And do I really need to say anything about my ice wielding, superpowered girlfriend? You say I should be damn sure I can deliver on a threat. I promise you, clones... I can deliver.

The Spy clones growl before walking off.

Maria: We better report back to J.D.

Nico: Right.

They did so.

* * *

Back at the estate Nico and Maria reported what happened.

Me: So clones of Sam, Clover and Alex were responsible for robbing the bank?

Nico: Yeah. We saw them twitch uncontrollably and knew they weren't the real deal.

Sam (TS): This is the work of our old enemy Macker!

Me: Macker? Who is he?

Alex: You would hate this guy J.D.

Clover: Let me show you.

Clover typed in his profile. What we saw about him was shocking. He was half man, half machine. The entire left half of his body was totally robotic.

During a previous mission, he had gotten into a fight with the spies while attempting to break into a safe. Sam tackled him, sending him falling over the railing.

Attempting to hang on, Macker took several pieces of hair from Sam, Alex, and Clover, using them as a means of hanging on for as long as he could. However, seconds later, he fell off the ledge as the spies looked on, with Macker suffering injuries so severe that the left side of his body had to be completely replaced with cybernetics.

After that, he was imprisoned but his grudge against the girls became overwhelmingly strong. Fueled by thoughts of exacting revenge against the spies, Macker escaped from prison and using the hair he had gathered from the spies, he created hundred of clones of the spies using the strands of their hair he ripped off when he fell.

Having created the clones, Macker ordered them to loot the world's central banks, all for the sake of destroying the spies's lives as they had tried to destroy his although Sam, Clover, and Alex intervened, successfully stopping Macker's plan of revenge as they destroyed the transmitter, preventing the clones from carrying out Macker's plan.

Macker along with the clones were all later caught by a WOOHP helicopter with Macker being imprisoned.

Me: Whoa! What happened to him?

Clover: We stopped him on a mission a while back and he fell and got mangled up. He had to replace the entire left side of his body with cybernetics.

Nico: He looks like a fusion between Metallo and Cyborg.

Me: That's exactly what I was thinking.

Cyborg: But he looks nothing like me. I became this way when I was severely injured in an accident.

Laney: And John Corben became Metallo when his body was being ravaged by an incurable disease.

Me: Those are two major huge differences. But we have to stop this guy and make sure he doesn't terrorize the planet by ruining Sam, Clover and Alex's reputation even more!

Wanda: Boy it sounds like this guy is incredibly bad news.

Me: You got that right Wanda. And I think death is the appropriate punishment for him.

Ben: And I have the perfect place for him to die in. The Null Void.

Me: The Null Void? What's that?

Gwen: The Null Void is an alternate dimension in where the galaxy's worst criminals are sent to.

Ben: It's like a prison for intergalactic criminals. The worst of the worst go there.

Me: Oh I get it. I think we sent Parasite there.

Ben: That's right.

Me: It's like a planet size Intergalactic Supermaximum Security Prison. Let me see here.

I look up the Null Void and what I saw was astounding. It was located right next to the Galactic Center 49,000 light-years away from Earth.

Me: It's located in the Forbidden Zone.

Lincoln: That sounds like a very dangerous place.

Lucy: If it's dangerous and dark, I would send my worst enemies there.

Me: But to get there we would have to take the U.S.S. Valor halfway across the galaxy.

Ben: There's actually an easier way.

Ben went to the wall and put his hand on a handprint scanner and it scanned it. The wall had a panel flip over and reveal a compartment that had a strange gun.

Ben took it and gave it to me.

Me: What is this Ben?

Ben: That's a Null Void Projector. What it does is it opens up a portal that leads right into the Null Void.

Me: Wow! That's very helpful. We got to see what the Null Void looks like.

I fired the projector and it formed a portal and me, Ben and Nico went in. We saw what the Null Void looked like. It was actually much bigger than what we thought. It was an extremely terrifying place that looked like Hell amplified a million fold. It was a void of Hell that spanned all the way across the entire universe. The landscape was really gnarled and twisted and nightmarish and it looked like something out of a horror movie and out of your worst nightmares.

Me: Whoa! So this is the Null Void.

Nico: This is one horrifying place!

Ben: Yeah. That was my first thought too. But the landscape is always changing and it's completely impossible to know where you are going.

Me: It's like a maze from Hell. It's perfect. Our prisons are starting to get overcrowded so we'll have to start sending prisoners here as well.

Nico: That's a great idea J.D. But we should only send the most dangerous of all criminals here.

Me: That's a great idea Nico. Okay this will be one of our newest prisons. But only for the most dangerous of all criminals.

We went back home to Earth and we told everyone about the Null Void.

Lori: That is literally a great idea to send them there.

Luna: It's perfect dudes.

Sam S.L.: It sure is love.

Me: But we're wasting time here. Lets get after Macker. First we have to tell Jerry. Sam, W.O.O.H.P. us.

Sam (TP): You got it.

We went to W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters.

We arrived in Jerry's office.

Jerry: Ah, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Hello Jerry. I wish this was a social visit, but I'm afraid we got big problems. Macker is out to ruin Sam, Clover and Alex's reputations again.

Jerry: Oh my.

Me: Yeah. We can't let him get away with this.

Jerry: Indeed. He did escape from prison 12 hours ago.

Clover (puts a poison pill into a water bottle): I've got an idea. This water bottle has a poison pill in it. We can give this bottle to Macker. When he drinks from it, the poison will kill him! What do you think?

Danny: I like it! We'll keep that option in mind.

Me: That's a great idea Clover. That poison pill you put in that water is one of Laney and Lisa's creations.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Jerry: I wish you all luck. Macker is flying his flying fortress over the Pacific Ocean.

Me: Not that we'll need it. But thanks Jerry. But we got to use the element of surprise on him.

Jerry: I have just the thing.

Jerry pushed a button on a remote and in a garage on a screen was a massive B2 Stealth Bomber.

Me: Wow! What a Stealth Bomber!

Jerry: It's our brand new Phoenix Stealth Fortress. We built it just for you.

Me: Thank you so much Jerry. And we do know how to fly planes.

We got into the Stealth Fortress and we were off.

Me: This is so awesome!

Lynn: It sure is.

Me: Sam how did Macker get your DNA to clone you?

Sam (TS): He pulled some of our hair out.

Me: Hmm. A strand of hair doesn't have that much genetic material and information compared to that of a drop of blood. But it is enough.

Alex: That's true.

Lincoln: Target sighted J.D.

Me: I see them. Engage cloak.

The ship then went totally invisible. We were right underneath the flying fortress.

Randy: Alright. Time for some stealth action. I'm going to deactivate the security laser so you guys can get in safely.

Me: Roger that Randy.

Randy went into the ship through the air vents and he was invisible and he went into the security laser control room.

Randy (contacts Jerry): Jerry, I found the lock to the security lasers. But I need a password to deactivate it.

Jerry: Roger that Randy. The password is Death To All Spies.

Randy: Very bad password.

Randy typed it in and the Security Lasers were deactivated.

Randy: Time for action guys!

Me: Lets get him guys!

We flew up to the fortress.

* * *

In the fortress, Macker was smiling sinisterly as he knew that his plan was working.

Macker: Soon those spies will be outcasts from humanity.

A massive explosion of fire blew a hole through the floor of the fortress and a phoenix cry was heard. We bursted in. We saw MACKER THE SAFECRACKER!

Macker: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, welcome.

Me: Whoa! You're even more uglier than what we first thought!

Macker: Perhaps. Sam, Clover and Alex. How nice to see you again.

Alex: And it'll be the last time.

Clover: Before we fight, do you want some water?

Macker (takes the water bottle): Don't mind if I do.

Clover (whispers as Macker drinks the water): That's right. Drink it, you son of a bitch!

Macker drank it all down.

Macker: Ah. That hit the spot.

Clover: Why didn't it work?

Macker: Did you really think poison was going to kill me? I hae cybernetics in my body, remember?

Clover: It was worth a shot!

Randy (to Macker): Look, I know why you're doing this. But do you know how many people are going to get hurt?

Macker: Oh, I know how many people you 3 spy friends are going to get hurt. And I'll enjoy watching everyone turn against them!

Me: We won't let you get away with everything you've done!

Macker: Then how about you face all of my clones.

Macker snapped his fingers and out came hundreds of clones of Sam, Clover and Alex!

Me: Holy shit!

Lori: This is literally a nightmare!

Me: It's like the spies are looking at themselves in the mirror. But on a great scale. You sure have been busy Macker. But not for long.

I flared up my aura and spread it out and the aura marked the clones with red auras and us with green auras.

Nico: Very clever J.D.

Me: Lets get this clod!

Nico: Macker, you have failed this city!

Me: More like he has failed this world! Take them down!

We went at Macker and his clones.

I punched a clone of Sam and to my shock I punched her entire head off and she turned into a pile of blood and primordial slop!

Me: EW! Whoa! My punch turned her into primordial slime!

Nico: Actually the clones are very unstable. I noticed this when we saw a clone of Clover twitch uncontrollably.

Me: Boy, Macker did a terrible job on them.

Stewie: This reminds of that time when me and Brian made Bitch Clones of ourselves. They weren't stable either.

Brian: Yeah that was a disgusting time.

Me: That is weird. But Macker did an even worst job than you did Stewie. No offense.

Stewie: None taken J.D.

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you clones have failed at being born!

Me: And then some.

Lori punched a Clover clone and her punch went all the way through her chest and the clone of clover turned into blood and primordial slime.

Lori: Oh that is literally disgusting!

Lori got sick to her stomach and went to a nearby trashcan and hurled her guts out.

Luna: Major pukefest!

Me: Okay lets just blast them all before we flood this place with vomit.

We did so by firing energy and elemental blasts at the clones and it destroyed the entire fortress by blowing the entire roof off.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Macker: You ruined everything!

Me: And we show no remorse in doing so.

Macker: But why is the ship still flying?

Me: Because our new stealth fortress is holding it up. And now it's time to destroy you Macker!

I went at Macker and punched him in the face and kicked him in the metal stomach.

Lori punched him in the face and threw him into the floor.

Sam, Clover and Alex punched and kicked Macker all over the place and pulverized him brutally.

Macker: I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU FUCKERS!

Our auras flared up with incredible power.

Me: Thanks for the power boost you motherfucker.

Clover: His hatred is really intense.

Me: Now to finish you. Combo and Final Smash time!

Scorponok: You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to fire his missiles and laser blasts from his pinchers and tail even in Beast Mode.

Randy: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enabled him to not only go invisible but also change into all forms of light energy on the electromagnetic wavelength.

Randy and Scorponok: X-RAY MISSILE IRRADIATION!

Randy turned into pure X-Ray radiation and crawled at Macker and Scorponok fired blasts of energy from his tail. The X-Ray's irradiated him and his skeleton was showing. We saw that he was worse than what we first thought. He had his whole body minus his head changed into that of a cyborg.

Me: Whoa! His whole body minus his head is cybernetic! That's incredible technology!

I turned on my computer eyes and saw that the cybernetic components used on him were incredibly well crafted and amazingly built.

Cyborg: Wow! He was built the same way as me.

Me: He sure was.

Nico: Very interesting technology.

Me: It sure is. Cerebros, Engage combo sequence ΔΘΩ!

Cerebros: Acknowledged and in progress.

Cerebros transformed into the head of Fortress Maximus and he linked up to the body of Fortress Maximus.

Fortress Maximus: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his laser blasters and strength 2,000-fold.

Danny Phantom: Time for some pain. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enabled him to shape his energy and ghost energy powers into powerful weapons. Danny turned a blast of ghost energy into a scythe.

Fortress Maximus and Danny Phantom: LASERBLADE SLASHSTORM!

Danny swung his scythe and a blade of pure energy blasted out of it and Fortress Maximus fired lasers. They hit Macker and they exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Hawkeye: Time to finish this! FLAMEARROW STABSTORM!

Hawkeye fired a massive barrage of arrows that ignited on fire and they hit Macker and exploded.

Clover: You will pay for your crimes Macker! FLYING CLOVER FLOWERSTORM!

Clover spread golden yellow angel wings and flew into the air and she fired a massive storm of flowers and they hit Macker and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Macker is down.

Nico and Randy both caught a Kecleon and Nico also caught a Banette.

Me: It's over Macker. You're through.

Macker: I will never go down!

Me: No, but you will never be welcome on Earth again! It's time for you to be the first inmate in our newest prison: The Null Void.

I fired the Null Void Projector and we threw him into the Null Void. The portal closed.

Clover: (To the Viewers) That was so awesome. It was also really cool doing a final smash.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching and eating popcorn and watching Macker get chased by the Null Void Guardians. Then we saw the poison take effect and it killed him in an instant.

Me: Burn in hell Macker.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Macker was a strange villain on Totally Spies. He got the spies framed for crimes they didn't commit and that really makes my blood boil! He was the first ever villain I saw on the show. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	732. Someone Needs to Diet

It starts at the Gotham Royal York Police Station. Me, Nico, Syd and Sydney were bringing in 3 more criminals.

Sheila: Hey guys.

Me: Morning Sheila. Just caught 3 more asshole muggers trying to rob a woman in the streets.

Sheila: Oh yeah. We've been after these guys for a while. Great job.

We dropped them on the floor and then an explosion bursted through the wall of the station. Out of the dust came a gene-slammer that was half human, half crocodile.

Me: Whoa!

Snapjaw: Afternoon guys. The name's Snapjaw! I used to be Naomi Orlimar.

Sheila was shocked. She knows Naomi.

Sheila: Naomi? What happened to you!?

Me: She's half human, half crocodile. Without a doubt this is the work of Dr. Shitface Paradigm.

Sheila: But Dr. Paradigm is dead and he specialized in Ocean Creatures.

Me: No, this is the work of his brother Dr. Roland Paradigm and he specializes in gene-slamming with Land Animals.

Sheila: I didn't know that Dr. Paradigm had some siblings.

Me: Stacy came to that discovery when she saw that her friend Nicole Pottor was turned into half cheetah. We also have a strong feeling that there's another member of Dr. Luther Paradigm's family that specializes in animals from the air.

Sheila: That is unusual.

Sydney: It's also pure evil and they are ruining the laws of nature.

Me: Yeah.

Snapjaw: I will turn you all into lunchmeat!

Me: Not on our watch you overgrown leather purse! Sheila, I'm going to transform you into your mutant form so you can subdue Naomi. I know it's something you don't want to have happen, but we have no choice.

Sheila: I understand J.D. Okay.

Me: It's gonna hurt Sheila. But I can give you the ability to transform into your mutant form at will.

Sheila: I'd like that J.D. I'm ready.

Me: Okay. Here goes.

I snapped my fingers and Sheila was in a lot of pain.

Sheila (holds her stomach in pain): I forgot how much this hurts!

Sheila fell down to all fours. Much to her horror, her feet and hands changed into spider feet, ripping apart her sneakers.

Sheila: Well, time for me to mutate again (her breasts vanish) Well, there go my breasts!

Her body expanded into a spider monster body, removing her neck and ripping away her police uniform. Her buttons flew off her uniform as it was tearing. Sheila was a spider monster with a human head and blue underwear right now.

Sheila: Never thought I'd be happy to become a monster again!

With that, Sheila's biue underwear ripped off. Sheila's brown hair fell out as she grew more eyes, her teeth sharpened, and she gained a spider monster head. A spider monster stood where Sheila stood just a few minutes ago and it roared.

Sheila jumped and pinned Snapjaw down.

Me: Syd, Nico, pin down Snapjaw. I'm going to change them back.

Nico: But I can't cover my eyes if I'm doing that.

Me: Leave that to me!

Nico: Okay.

Snapjaw: Let go of me!

Nico: Not a chance Naomi! We're here to help you.

I grew an octopus tentacle and covered Nico's eyes.

Nico: Clever. Thanks.

Me: No problem. Here we go. Everyone cover your eyes.

I snapped my fingers and then Sheila and Naomi changed back. Naomi had black hair and she was an oriental girl. Sheila was turned back but she was unclothed. She got up.

Sheila (covers her naked body): Can you guys please get me a towel to wear?

Me: Hold on Sheila.

I pulled out a robe for her and she put it on.

Sheila: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem. Lets get you and Naomi back to the estate.

Sheila: Good idea.

Me: I'm sorry you all had to see this.

Officer Paul: No worries J.D. But great job.

Me: Thanks Officer Paul. If we have anymore bad guys for you, you'll know.

Officer Paul: Will do.

We left the station and went back to the estate carrying an unconscious Naomi.

* * *

Back at the estate, Mary and John were playing pool.

Mary: 8 ball in the corner pocket.

Mary hit the cue ball and it knocked the 8 ball into said pocket.

John: Nice shot Mary.

Mary: Thanks John.

The door opened and in we came.

Naomi was awake and she wearing a green robe.

Me: We'll get you guys some new clothes.

John: What happened to them J.D.?

Me: Naomi Orlimar here became a land Gene-Slammer called Snapjaw. She became this way because of Land-Slammer Paradigm.

Clint: That guy is a monster!

Bobby B.: Yeah. He needs to be destroyed for good.

Me: We will kill him when the time comes. But for now lets get Naomi and Sheila here some new clothes.

I handed Sheila a towel and she put it on.

Maria: Okay. Lets head up to Leni's room.

Sheila: I hope I can find some better clothes for me.

A bunch of boys were looking at Sheila and doing cat calls and saying perverse things.

Sheila turned her head into her spider form. It turned into a big ugly mouth with razor sharp teeth and roared ferociously at them and it caused the boys to turn yellow with fear and they ran out of there like frightened chickens! Sheila's head reverted back.

Me: (GULP) That was terrifying.

Sheila: I know. But it serves them right.

Nico: No kidding.

Sheila: Lets get me some new clothes.

Me: Leni is a genius when it comes to fashions.

Sheila: At least it'll be better than the clothes I once had in the underground city.

FLASHBACK

Sheila: (Narrating) When I was trapped there with everyone I had a tattered green dress and green shoes. I was a total prisoner until I was cured.

Sheila then transformed into her horrific spider monster form and her clothes were shredded apart.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's awful Sheila. But don't worry. We'll get you all set.

We went into Leni's Room and we were getting everything ready. Later Naomi and Sheila were looking at themselves in the mirror. Naomi had a green t-shirt with a crocodile on it. She had sleeveless trench coat with crocodile scales and the kanji for Crocodile Enforcer on it. ワニエンフォーサ She also had blue jeans on and brown shows. Sheila had a black shirt with a spider on it and she had a black sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Spider Assassin on it. クモアサシン She also had black pants and brown shoes.

Naomi: I look amazing!

Me: You two look incredible.

Shelia: Thanks J.D. Leni is an awesome fashion designer.

Me: Leni is an amazing fashion designer. She made me my fire trench coat. I also have this on my back.

I had the kanji for Phoenix Firestorm on the back. フェニックスファイアストーム

Sydney: That's an awesome name. Phoenix Firestorm is perfect for you.

Me: Thanks Sydney. Question Sheila. What were you doing before you were turned into a monster by the Shredder?

Sheila: I was walking home from the grocery store. I was abducted by the Shredder and his Foot Ninjas and then everything went black after that.

Me: (Growls) I'm glad we killed the Shredder and sent him and his Foot Clan fuckers straight to Hell where they belong.

Maria: I am too. The Shredder was an absolute monster.

Me: Naomi how did you become a Land Gene-Slammer?

Naomi: Well it was last night.

FLASHBACK

Naomi: I was done with my day of work at the police station. I had just gotten home and then I felt a tranquilizer dart hit me. At first I thought it was nothing. But then I was in excruciating pain. I thought it was just a stomach bug. So I went to bed. Then the next morning I woke up as a half human, half crocodile gene-slammer. But I had no control over myself. I was being controlled some how.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Ronald Paradigm used a mind control serum on you. And me giving you the ability to change at will got rid of it.

Naomi: It sure did.

Me: We will kill him and send him off to Hell with his brother. I promise you.

* * *

Later in the living room we were watching TV and playing video games. Lincoln and Nicole P. were playing racing games. Suddenly the buzzing of a fly was heard.

Laney: Uh oh! A fly is in the house!

Edd got a flyswatter!

Edd: Okay. We're safe. Everyone stay calm. I've got it under control.

Lori: Where is that stupid fly!?

Eddy: "It's on Ed!

Ed: Get it off, Eddy, get it!" [Eddy hits Ed.]

Eddy: [slapping Edd on the back] Bingo! Gah. This guy's quick! [grabbing the flyswatter] I got it I got it! [Ed hits him with a newspaper.] Ow!

Ed: [swatting at the air] "Prepare to meet your doom, buzz-bug with wings that flies!"

Lola: [bringing the flyswatter down on Ed's head] There it is! (SMACK!) Hey, get back here! [knocking Edd and Eddy over] Look out. It's too fast! There it goes! I got him! I see him! I got him! I see him! I got him!"

[The fly zooms into Lola's mouth.]

Lola: (No Sound)

Ed: What? I can't hear you, Lola. [coming to the obvious solution] MY EARS ARE BROKEN!

Edd: It seems the fly has lodged itself in Lola's voice box. Disabling her ability to talk.

Eddy: This reminds me of the time that happened to me. I had a fly get stuck in my voice box and I lost my voice.

Lori: That literally is not good.

Luan: That stinks. That is something that no one can Buzz about. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Danny (turns his hand intangtible): Hold still, Lola. I'll have that bug out in no time.

Lola complied and Danny stuck his hand into her neck and pulled out the insect.

Danny: Got it.

Lola coughed and gagged hard. Laney got her some water and Lola drank it.

Lola: Ah. Thank you Laney and Danny. That was really clever though.

Lisa: Indeed it was.

Maria came in and she had a box full of cookies.

Maria: Hey guys. Would any of you want some cookies?

Me: No thanks Maria, but thanks for offering.

Mary: I'll have one.

Nico: Same.

Mary tried one and it was extremely tasty.

Mary: Wow! These cookies are delicious!

Nico: Mmm! Boy I'll say. Whoever made these did a really good job.

Mary's brown aura flared up and she then suddenly underwent a massive power increase! We felt her energy skyrocketing at an astronomical level.

Me: Holy mackerel! Mary what are those cookies doing to you!?

Mary: I don't know but they are much more powerful than when I ate a whole huge box full of chocolate!

Alex: (Offscreen) I hope they don't turn you into like how I have become.

We turned and we gasped as we saw that Alex was now fat and obese.

Me: Alex what happened to you!?

Lori: Yeah you were literally skinny as a toothpick yesterday.

Me: And now you've really let yourself go! What happened!?

Alex: It's because of Inga Bittersweet.

Me: Inga Bittersweet? Who's she?

Sam (TS): She's a former girl scout that wants to punish the world for being kicked out of the girl scouts.

Me: It sounds like you have a bad history with her. Lets see here.

I went to the computer and looked up her profile.

Inga Bittersweet was formerly a Happy Girl (a parody of the Girl Scouts) as a child. However, she was expelled from her troop because she ate the cookies instead of selling them like she was supposed to do. With that, she then spent the next 20 years planning her revenge.

She developed a highly concentrated sugar extract and used the formula in her own brand of cookies called Passion Patties (a parody of the Girl Scout cookie), and anyone who ate them was instantly addicted to them. The extract was also fattening enough to cause obesity within a day (judging from Shirley Rogers, Jerry Lewis and Clover's change in appearance). Dr. Bittersweet soon used her Passion Patties to dominate the cookie market.

The cookie craze quickly caught the attention of Jerry, who sent Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover to investigate and stop her scheme. During the infiltration of her production factory, she caught them and hooked them up to an automatic feeding machine to sumo size them. As she gloated about her imminent victory, Clover (who ate the cookies and had become sumo sized) managed to sneak a homing device onto Inga, which led the spies to her Arctic storage facility.

The girls tracked her down and defeated her by forcing her to drink a vial of her sugar extract. She inflated to Clover's size in seconds, and the girls left her to eat the cookies until Jerry arrived.

Me: She got kicked out of the girl scouts for eating all of their cookies!?

Mary: That's really stupid. I do love girl scout cookies but even I have my limits and know how to control myself.

Lana: Me, Lola and Laney are Bluebell Scouts and we sell cookies also. But we also have our limits as well.

Lola: You said it.

Laney: I know.

Me: We need to find out what's in these cookies.

Gru: I have an idea. We can have Agnes, Carmen, Margo, and Edith pose as Girl Scouts and sell my cookie bots to Bittersweet. That way, we can get a close look on what the cookies are made of.

Me: That's a great idea Gru. Proceed.

Gru: Okay.

Carmen, Margo, Agnes and Edith dressed up as Girl Scouts and went to Inga's house.

* * *

At Inga's house in Helena in Montana, Carmen, Margo, Agnes and Edith were at the house of Inga Bittersweet. Carmen rang the doorbell and Inga answered it.

Inga: (European Accent) Ja?

Carmen: Would you like to buy some cookies?

Inga: Oh my what adorable girl scouts. I'll go get my wallet. How about you all come on in while I do so?

Carmen: Thank you ma'am.

They went in and sat at the table. The cookie bots took some of the passion patties cookies and they put them in one of the extra boxes of cookies they had. Inga bought 20 boxes of girl scout cookies and she handed them the money. They left.

* * *

Back at the estate we analyzed the cookies. We saw their chemical composition and we saw that they were made with an incredibly highly concentrated sugar extract that makes people really fat and obese.

Me: They're made with highly concentrated sucrose extract. It's powerful enough to make anyone fat and obese and diabetic.

Lincoln: These cookies are a recipe for disaster!

Me: We got to stop Inga or else Diabetes medicine prices will skyrocket through the roof.

Nico: She does make really good cookies though.

Mary: She sure does. But she gives the girl scouts a really bad name! And I won't stand for it!

Me: Me neither. I love sweets as much as anyone else but she is ruining the love of candy and sweets everywhere!

Mary: She'll be perfect for the Null Void.

Me: No she's not that dangerous.

Nico: She sure makes really good cookies. She would be perfect as a cafeteria worker in one of our space prisons.

Me: Good thinking Nico. Lets get her guys! And when we get back Alex, you're going on a diet and going on one of our strongest exercise regimens. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Helena, Montana.

* * *

At Inga's factory that makes her cookies, Inga was smiling. Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted through the roof of the factory and a phoenix cry was heard.

We landed and we were facing INGA BITTERSWEET herself!

Me: Inga Bittersweet, I presume?

Inga: That's right. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to my factory.

Me: You're under arrest for selling diabetic cookies!

Inga: I want to punish the world for what they did to me in the Happy Scouts!

Me: You really loved their cookies didn't you?

Inga: I couldn't help myself! They were so good! I was expelled from the scouts because of that. But that's why for 20 years I worked on my recipe to punish the world for this atrocity done against me!

Me: You should've learned how to control your cravings better.

Maria: I agree.

Lincoln: Your cookies may be good but look what they did to Alex.

Laney: If she keeps eating them she's gonna turn into a diabetic blimp!

Syd: Yeah! We won't let you turn everyone into insulin shot pumping blimps!

Me: Insulin prices would skyrocket because of you!

?: Then you all will die before I let that happen!

Me: That voice!

Spiderman: I thought I would never hear that voice again.

A Heartless appeared. But it was once someone that we know all too well.

The Heartless that appeared before us was a familiar foe with real tentacles that have ugly mouths on them. (Think of the ugly tentacles from the ugly mutant octopus in the movie Deep Rising)

Me: Dr. Otto Octavius A.K.A. Doctor Octopus!

Nico: But how!? You killed yourself right in front of our eyes!

Spiderman: Doc Ock?! (smirks below his mouth) Geez, did you get a makeover at the Ugly Heartless store?

Hellmouth Octopus: Hello, Spider Man. Or should I say, (smirks) Peter Parker?

Me: What the hell happened to you!? You look even more fucked up than when you were when you took your own life.

Hellmouth Octopus: You like it? I was made stronger than ever!

Nico: You are even more disgusting than when everyone faced you ages ago.

Spiderman: No kidding.

Hellmouth Octopus: And it's also got some new features.

The Hellmouth Octopus fired a blast of acid at the floor in front of us and it was far more powerful than Xenomorph Acidic Blood! It was so extremely corrosive that it burned and dissolved a huge hole all the way through the factory floor and it was eating through the basement floor.

Me: Whoa! That is some extremely strong acid!

Lisa got a sample and analyzed it.

Lisa: It's highly concentrated fluoroantimonic acid. A superacid that has enough power to burn through and dissolve anything. Even the strongest metal in the world.

Me: Wow! That is some powerful stuff! If it is strong to burn all the way through the factory then it can dissolve anything into mush!

Hellmouth Octopus: Do you know why I committed suicide, Parker? (launches tentacle but Spiderman avoids it) It's because you ruined all of my plans! (launches another tentacle that Spiderman avoids) You put Electro, Mysterio, and Vulture in inescapable prisons. You turned Rhino, Shocker, Kraven, and Sandman against me. (sprays acid but Spiderman dodges it) You ended up killing Scorpion, Hobgoblin, and Hydro Man. In short, you are the exact reason I ended my own life!

Spiderman: C'mon, Doc! We actually were going to throw you in one of the space prisons. But now I won't even get to make fun of you in prisons because of what you did to yourself!

Me: Yeah you're even more uglier and fucked up than when we first fought you. But now we get a chance to finish some unfinished business.

* * *

Otto Gunther Octavius, better known as Doctor Octopus, is a major antagonist in Marvel Comics and a frequent adversary to Spider-Man and the X-Men. He is a genius supervillain and former atomic scientist who can control four mechanical arms grafted onto his body.

Born in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius had something of an unhappy childhood. His father Torbert was abusive and violent towards both Otto and his mother Mary. Otto was determined not to become like his father and put all of his effort into his education, regularly scoring top marks.

Unfortunately, a combination of Otto's shyness and good school work got him labeled as a "teacher's pet" and he became a target of bullying. Otto eventually became a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist, atomic research consultant, inventor, and lecturer. One of his most iconic inventions was a set of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a mind–computer interface to assist him with his research into atomic physics.

Unfortunately, there was an accidental radiation leak that ended in an explosion and those "wonderful" mechanical arms became fused to Octavius' body. His tentacles were made of adamantium, and had the strength to crush materials stronger than a block of cement. They were telescopic and could stretch over 20 feet.

The arms could be used for walking, lifting or throwing heavy objects, or climbing. Octavius could telepathically control the arms, even when they were not connected to him.

The accident also seemed to have damaged his brain and the scientist turned to a life of crime. His very first criminal act was taking the hospital hostage and proclaiming himself Doctor Octopus, the derogatory nickname that his co-workers had originally given him.

In their first encounter, Octopus defeated Spider-Man by tossing him out of a window. Following this defeat Spider-Man considered giving up his heroic career, but was inspired to continue his heroic career by the Human Torch and ultimately defeated Doctor Octopus. Since then the Good (or Bad) Doctor has gone on to become one of the most identifiable members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. He was actually Spider-Man's first arch-enemy, especially during the early days before Norman Osborn began rising to prominence.

After his first few defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, Doc Ock contacted several other super-enemies of the web-slinger (Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter) to form the Sinister Six, to trap and destroy Spider-Man. Even this plan failed however, and Ock and his cohorts were once again imprisoned. Octavius continued to be a thorn to Spider-Man, and concocted many schemes that often involved taking over the world and/or forming a different version of the Sinister Six. One of these schemes was his taking on the guise of the Master Planner, a mysterious crime lord. Doc Ock has mostly battled Spider-Man, but has also had run-ins with other heroes such as Daredevil and Iron Man. Ock once even led a version of the Masters of Evil against the Avengers.

After years of fighting Spider-Man, his body began to succumb to the injuries he had sustained over the years. As a way to prevent his death, Otto switched bodies with Peter Parker. Before dying in Otto's body, Peter urged Otto to change for good and succeed the Spider-Man mantle with his last breaths. Otto complied, swearing to become better and a more superior hero, resulting a more brutal, but still trying-to-be-heroic Spider-Man. Unfortunately, he found himself slowly slipping back into evil, starting with his attempted erasure of a fragment of Peter Parker's soul. He eventually had a realization that he was doing more harm than good by the time Peter's soul fragment came back from the dead, and relinquished control of Peter's body, erasing his own consciousness as penance. As Otto died, he told Peter that Peter was a better Spider-Man and a better person than Otto (the self-proclaimed superior successor) could ever hope to be.

However this would not be the end of Otto Octavius, as the doctor managed to create a digital copy of his consciousness prior to his death and stored it within one of the gauntlets of his Superior Spider-Man suit. Eventually, Otto's backup mind sprung to life and began its search for a new body to inhabit. Otto had planned to repossess Peter Parker's body again, but fearing Peter's mind would reject him, he decided to inhabit the Living Brain and wait for the right time to present itself. Otto was forced to act as Peter's assistant at Parker Industries (a company founded by Otto during his time in Peter's body) which he did until he learned that his original self admitted Peter's superiority over him at being Spider-Man. The news caused Otto to go berserk, sending the Living Brain on a rampage until it was destroyed by Spider-Man. Afterwards, Otto escaped in an Octobot and believed Peter's body must have done something to his consciousness to have him make such a claim. He then abandoned his plan to control Parker in favor of locating his original body instead.

Octavius soon learned that his body was taken by New U Technologies to be cloned alongside various other corpses. However, Otto used this to his advantage by allowing his body to be cloned so he can control the healthier copy. He eventually succeeded in gaining control of his clone and became Doctor Octopus once more. However, like all New U clones his new body suffered from the Carrion Virus; a illness that causes cellular breakdown, so he made an alliance with the new Jackal (who was CEO of New U Technologies) to find a cure. When Spider-Man infiltrated the company's headquarters, Doc Ock ambushed him and revealed himself to his foe of having been a copy of the original Otto's mind and his time as the Living Brain before easily defeating him. Ock was about to finish Spider-Man off but was stopped by the Jackal who told him to stand down.

While working at New U Technologies, Doctor Octopus decided to use the Jackal's cloning equipment to try and create a new clone which was completely immune to the Carrion Virus. Otto constructed the clone by splicing Peter Paker's DNA with his own, toying with the idea of transferring his consciousness into it upon completion and regaining all of Spider-Man's powers with no presumable side effects to his mentality. He eventually succeeded at creating what was dubbed the Proto-Clone before his partnership with the Jackal suddenly went sour. Doc Ock betrayed him and sped up the effects of the Carrion Virus in all those infected with it, including Ock himself, but then managed to body-hop into the Proto-Clone and left his other clone body to crumble into dust.

Octavius later caught a ride to one of his old bases to find it already occupied by members of Hydra. He quickly dispatched the intruders only to be confronted by Arnim Zola who offered him an alliance to take down Parker Industries. Otto accepted due to his dislike over Peter Parker's management of the company and to gain access to Hydra's resources. He then designed himself a new costume and outfitted four new mechanical tentacles on his body before rebranding himself the Superior Octopus. Otto then met with Peter as the Superior Octopus to give him an ultimatum. Either Peter signs over ownership of Paker Industries over to him now or he will soon take it by force. Peter refused Ock's offer and in response, Otto gives Hydra the go-ahead to destroy the company's European branch.

True to his word, the Superior Octopus returns a couple of days later to gain control of the company and is inevitably faced with resistance from Spider-Man. However, Otto underestimated how far Peter was willing to go in stopping him and Hydra, as Parker gave his allies the signal to destroy all the company's files, research and assets, thus shutting Parker Industries down for good. Spider-Man had also gained the upper hand against the super-powered Ock by causing his mechanical arms to malfunction. Defeated, Otto made his retreat back to Hydra's base where he was praised by Arnim Zola for eliminating Parker Industries, much to Otto's annoyance. Later, the Superior Octopus became part of Hydra's Avengers and battled against resistance at Washington D.C., but was again defeated after one of their members betrayed the team.

After Hydra's downfall, Octavius abandoned his Superior Octopus alias and retook the name Doctor Octopus once more before soon learning that Carnage planned to harm Spider-Man's loved ones. Otto still retained some of Peter Paker's memories and felt compelled to stop the villain, but was seemingly killed while doing so. However, Otto survived and used the opportunity to change his identity. Now operating as Dr. Elliot Tolliver, Octavius began preparations to make his comeback as the Superior Spider-Man.

* * *

Hellmouth Octopus: And what unfinished business is that?

Me: Instead of sending you to prison, we're going to kill you like we should've done in Australia.

Nico: Dr. Otto Octavius A.K.A. Dr. Octopus, you have failed this world!

Me: More like he has failed all of the universe! Mary, you face Inga and we'll face this Dr. Octopus freak!

Mary: You got it dad.

Me: Power up!

We transformed and went at the Doctor Octopus Heartless.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest. Spiderman fired a blast of web at his face and kicked him in the face.

Laney tied him up in vines and threw him into a machine and destroyed it. But out of the machine rolled a dark orb. I picked it up.

Me: So Inga was using a dark orb to power her factory. Well never again!

I crushed it and we got a massive power boost.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning at the Hellmouth Octopus and blew the tentacles off.

Me: I liked you better when you had those cybernetic tentacles. Not some cheap knockoff of the ugly tentacles from that octopus monster in the movie Deep Rising.

Doctor Octopus spit at me and it hit me in the face.

Me: Oh yuck! You are one seriously fucked up monstrosity Octavius! Plus when was the last time you used mouthwash?

Lola: Never. Since he spent all his time dead.

Me: You're not the only one that can grow tentacles out of his back.

I sprouted gruesome slimy tentacles covered in blood and slime and they turned into gruesome flesh flowers.

Stacy: Now that is wicked awesome!

Kate L.: J.D. has shape-shifting powers and he can turn into anything. He used these kinds of transformations to scare two bullies named Hawk and Hank and he scared them so bad that he soiled their pants 3 times. But these transformations are from an extremely horrific and nightmarish experience I've had down in Antarctica. It was a nightmare that will forever haunt me. They are from a terrifying shape-shifting alien monster I know called The Thing.

Stacy: Like in the movies from 1982 and 2011?

Kate L.: That's right.

Stacy: Oh man! That's horrible what you went through. Kate, I'm so sorry you went through all that.

Kate L.: It's all right Stacy. But I've recovered and I'm all right with J.D. transforming into the creatures from The Thing.

Stacy: I'm glad you're getting better Kate.

Trudy: Me too Kate. That was awful that you went through all that.

I sent a flesh flower tentacle at his face and it chomped onto his face and ripped his whole face open and he screamed in excruciating pain. Splattering his blood everywhere.

Me: Yummy. Now to finish you off. Combo time guys!

Nico: You are gross dude. But great job.

Me: Thanks Nico.

Omega Supreme (Energon): You got it J.D. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Universal Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Final Impact blast 100-Fold.

Billy (GAOBAM): Time for some action! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and gave him majorly explosive acidic flatulence.

Omega Supreme and Billy: FINAL FARTSTORM BURST!

Energon Omega Supreme fired a massive blast of energy from his right arm fingers and Billy (GAOBAM) fired a massively explosive and extremely corrosive fart.

KRAAAAAAAFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The blasts combined and they hit the Dr. Octopus Heartless and burned him badly as a massive blast of energy and flaming fart gas.

Gravity Man: Time for some heavy firepower! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Gravity Hold 100-fold and it also gave him the ability to form weapons of gravity energy.

Brawn: Time for some heavy strength! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength 10,000-fold and it gave him the ability to fire powerful energy blasts that can possess enough power to obliterate the strongest of boulders and buildings.

Gravity Man and Brawn: GRAVITY SWORDHAMMER PULVERIZER!

Gravity Man formed a Swordhammer and Brawn had the strength to lift up a whole planet. Brawn punched the Dr. Octopus heartless and Gravity Man slammed his hammer and the combined force of their hits caused his tentacles to explode into a gruesome mess. The Dr. Octopus Heartless landed on the ground.

Me: You disgust me Octavius. You were once a brilliant scientist with so much to give for humanity. But you threw it all away all for your insane ambitions and that makes you even more fucked up than all the other villains we've killed in the past.

Hellmouth Octopus: **_I HATE YOU KNUDSON!_**

My aura flared up with incredible power!

Me: Thanks for the power boost. But it's time for you to go back to hell where you belong. Goodbye and good riddance!

I fired a massive energy blast at the Dr. Octopus heartless and it enveloped him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated him in an instant. Killing him instantly. Dr. Octopus was sent into the River of Fire. But the fight wasn't over yet.

Mary was facing Inga Bittersweet.

Mary: You may make delicious cookies Inga, but there is one ingredient that you forgot to add into your recipe.

Inga: And what is that?

Mary: All recipes are always made with love and they come from the goodness in your heart! Plus, I have some new friends I want you to meet.

Inga: What do you mean?

Mary: I have the perfect backup force to help me take you down!

Mary pulled out a special ring and it was covered in diamond and it had a symbol in the shape of a jewel with the symbol of Team Loud Phoenix Storm on it. She put it on her finger.

Mary: CRYSTAL BRIGADE, SHINE FORTH!

Mary held her hand up and the ring shined a rainbow beam of light into the air and a jewel appeared in the air. It turned into a portal and out came the Crystal Gems: Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Jasper and Bismuth.

Mary: Say hello to the Crystal Brigade.

Steven: I'm Steven Universe, gem of Pink Diamond.

Connie: I'm Connie Maheswaran, Swordmaster of the Gems.

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Amethyst: Yo, I'm Amethyst.

Pearl: I'm Pearl. It's a pleasure.

Ruby: What's up? I'm Ruby.

Sapphire: I'm Sapphire. It's a pleasure.

Lapis: I'm Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot: What's happening? I'm Peridot.

Jasper: Yeah I'm Jasper.

Bismuth: What's up friends? I'm Bismuth.

Steven: What's going on Mary?

Mary: We're dealing with an evil baker that wants to turn the world into fat diabetic people.

Garnet: That is not right.

Pearl: Everyone has to eat everything in moderation.

Mary: I know. Lets get her guys!

They went at her and Mary punched her in the face. Garnet formed her gauntlets and brutally punched Inga all over the place and she fired a blast of lightning at her and electrocuted her. Amethyst formed her whip and lashed Inga all over and she threw spike mines from it and they hit her and exploded. Pearl formed her trident and fired a blast of energy at her and it hit her and blew her into some boxes of her cookies. Lapis spread her wings of water and flew into the air and fired a massive blast of water and got Inga wet. Inga did not like that one bit. Peridot fired a blast of light at her and Jasper rammed her. Inga threw cookies at Steven and he formed his shield and blocked them. They hit the shield and it emitted a sonic ping that shattered the whole factory and it collapsed. I had everyone protected in a force field.

Me: That was a close one.

J.D. 2: J.D. I sense 3 Shen Gong Wu in the rubble.

Me: Which ones are they?

J.D. 2: It's the Gills of Himachi, the Sun Chi Lantern and the Falcon's Eye.

Me: The Gills of Yellowtail? Interesting name. These Wu sound interesting. What do they do?

J.D. 2: That's a good observation J.D. I'm impressed that you know all about Japanese names. The Gills of Himachi allows the user to breathe underwater. But it turns them into a fish in the process. The Falcon's Eye allows the user to see through solid objects.

Me: Like Superman with X-Ray Vision.

J.D. 2: Exactly. And the Sun Chi Lantern allows the user to combine their chi with anyone illuminated in its light.

Me: That is awesome! Where are they?

The E symbol on my forehead glowed and fired 3 lasers and they lead me to a safe hidden in the rubble. I found the safe and took out a stethoscope and turned the combination lock and opened the safe and found them.

Me: There they are!

I took the Sun Chi Lantern and it resembled a brown lantern. The Gills of Hamachi was a gold band with a green scale design on the front. It was worn around the neck when in use. The Falcon's Eye was a golden monocle with an "eyebrow" design and a dark red lens.

Me: Interesting characteristics. But these have to be the coolest ones we've seen.

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) Well done J.D.

Me: Thanks Omi.

I took the Wu and put them in a bag I had with me.

Mary punched Inga in the face.

Nico (throw Hobgoblin's bombs at Inga): Inga Bittersweet, you have failed this city! (eats a cookie) But not these cookies. They actually taste very good!

The bombs exploded and they blew her into the rubble.

Me: It's final smash time guys!

Vakama: You got it J.D.! FIRESTORM TA-METRU KANOKA TORNADO!

Vakama fired his Kanoka disk and it spun rapidly and turned into a deadly firestorm tornado and it spun Inga around with incredible force.

Alex: I will never let you get away with this Inga! EGYPT SANDSTORM BLIZZARD!

Alex spread her wings and they were those of the Egyptian Goddess Isis and she fired a massive blast of sand at Inga and buried her in a huge pile of sand.

She arose from the sand and was exhausted.

Alex: (To the viewers) I may be fat and overweight but I can still fight.

Inga (sighs): Alright. I admit when I'm beat. Go ahead and kill me.

Nico: Kill you? (smirks) I've got a better idea!

* * *

In the Saturn Insane Asylum, Nico had Inga work as a cafeteria chef.

Inga: I'm actually surprised you're making me work as a lunch lady in the Saturn Prison cafeteria.

Nico: Well, every cafeteria needs one.

Inga: That's true.

Nico: Think of it as the lightest prison sentence we can give you. Besides your cookies are really delicious.

Inga: Oh why thank you Nico.

Nico: You're welcome Inga.

* * *

Back at the estate, Lynn Jr., Lynn Sr., Rita, Sarah, and Vince were really whipping Alex into shape. She was panting like crazy. And dripping sweat by the bucket. Nico came back and he had just caught a Duskull and a Trophius.

Nico: Wow! You guys are whipping her into shape.

Lynn: We sure are Nico.

Lynn Sr.: It's gonna be a long road for her. But she needs to lose that weight.

Me: It's gonna take a while but it will work.

Vince was not seen because he was far too busy taking care of Carol and his kids. Alex was on the road to being her old self again.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Inga Bittersweet was one of the most craziest villain's I've ever seen. But I love cookies and sweet food as much as anyone else. But they are loaded with fat and sugar that can give you diabetes and make you fat. No one should ever eat that much sugar in one sitting. It's very unhealthy. NicoChan gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	733. WRESTLING WITH THE JACKAL!

LLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

It starts at a local restaurant. Me, Nico, Lincoln, Laney, Sydney, Syd, Rachel and Lucy are having lunch. Nanette was taking our order.

Nanette: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Nanette. How have things been since you were cured?

Nanette: Oh it's awesome J.D. I'm so glad I have my humanity back.

Nico: And we're glad we killed the Shredder. He was the one that did that to you.

Nanette: I know.

Syd: That's another one of my favorite adventures. You guys going after the Shredder.

Me: Oh yeah Syd. That was one of our most awesome adventures.

Lincoln: It sure was. I'll never forget going up against the Shredder and the Foot Clan.

Rachel: Me too Link. It was so cool taking them down.

Me: You said it Rach. Nanette, what were you doing before the Shredder and his Foot Clan changed you all?

Nanette: I was walking home from work after a long day. Then I was abducted by the Shredder's soldiers. I woke up in a strange room. Then next thing I knew, everything blacked out.

Me: The Shredder deserved to be destroyed.

Sydney: Yeah but things slowly got better in the underground city.

FLASHBACK

Sydney: (Narrating) After we met in the Underground City, Me, Sheila and Nanette became really good friends and we were trying to figure out what to do if we ever got cured and saw the surface again. We've been best friends ever since.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: And we all arrived with the cure and saved you all.

Sydney: That's right.

Me: Sydney how did you, Nanette and Sheila meet?

Sydney: That was shortly after we were abducted and we discovered the regenerative properties of the Crystal Moon. But it was during our time in the Underground City that we got to know each other.

FLASHBACK

In the Shredder's lab Sydney, Sheila and Nanette were being injected with DNA from different creatures from other planets and they started changed into their monster forms. Sydney had on a blue shirt and blue leggings. It was an awful experience.

Past Sydney: (Screaming in excruciating pain)

Past Nanette: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

Past Sheila: IT HURTS SO BAD!

They changed.

Sydney: (Narrating) We don't remember much after we were abducted. But after we were made human again because of the Crystal Moon we really started talking.

Past Sydney: My name is Sydney.

Past Nanette: I'm Nanette.

Past Sheila: I'm Sheila. it's a pleasure.

Sydney: We were talking about the usual.

Past Sydney: So you were walking home from work Nanette?

Past Nanette: Yeah until these weird men kidnapped me and turned us into monsters!

Past Sheila: We've been cursed with a fate worse than death.

Past Sydney: We have to think of something to help get us out of here somehow.

Sydney: Ever since then we were like prisoners down there.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sydney: It was a nightmare.

Me: That is awful Sydney.

Lincoln: And I take it the Turtle Brothers found you guys.

Nanette: They sure did.

FLASHBACK

Nanette: (Narrating) They found us in the sacred chamber frozen in crystal and they saw us without our clothes on. Their reactions on their faces were priceless.

Past Nanette: Like what you see boys?

Past Sheila: NOT A SINGLE WORD! GOT IT!?

Sydney covered herself.

The turtles were embarrassed.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

We laughed.

Me: Okay now that's funny. What were you all doing in your spare time while waiting for us?

Sydney: I was trying to decipher some runes in the city.

Nanette: I was gardening and Sheila was carrying rocks and boulders.

Me: Well you guys had to do something to pass the time. Also if you went too far away from the Crystal Moon, what would happen?

Nanette: We would turn back into monsters.

Sydney: The Crystal Moon was the only thing that would keep us from changing into monsters. We were trapped in a prison underground.

Nanette: I wondered away and turned back into my blue beetle monster form and it was terrible.

Me: What a nightmare.

FLASHBACK

Sydney wandered away the first time and she changed into her blue furry insect monster form. But she still retained some of her humanity and she went back in and she reverted back. But she was naked.

Past Sydney: LOOK AT ANY PART OF ME AND I'LL KILL YOU!

The same thing happened to Nanette and when she came back in she reverted back and was naked too.

Past Nanette: Like what you see boys?

I think I'm gonna puke.

Sheila did the same and she walked back in covering her naked self.

Past Sheila: LOOK AT ME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECKS!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That is a total nightmare.

Syd: I would not want to wish that on my worst enemies.

Laney: How did you guys react when the Crystal Moon sunk into the lava?

Sydney: That was a disastrous reaction.

FLASHBACK

The exploding geodes they used were too powerful and the Crystal Moon fell from the cave ceiling and sank beneath the lava.

Past Sydney: ON NO!

Past Nanette: Without the Crystal Moon we're gonna turn back into monsters!

Past Sheila: And here it comes!

Sheila clutched her head in agony and she turned back into an ugly spider creature! First she grew extra arms from her sides and she bent down and grew a huge mouth and she turned into an ugly spider creature. Nanette did the same as she turned into an ugly blue beetle creature and grew extra arms and she changed and Sydney did so as well and she screamed and turned into a furry blue insect humanoid creature. Their clothes shredded as they changed, their hair receded and their teeth grew into razor sharp fangs.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Horrible.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Me: But you all were cured when we arrived and brought the Crystal Moon back.

FLASHBACK

After the Crystal Moon was raised out of the lava thanks to us, everyone reverted back to their human forms. Nanette had her body shrink back and extra arms retract and she grew her hair and face back. Sheila had her spider appearance vanish and she lost her extra arms and her teeth returned back to normal and she stood as a human should. She regrew her hair and her skin. They were back to normal. But they were naked.

Past Nanette: We're back to human again!

Past Sheila: But how?

Past me: That would be thanks to us.

They saw us and we boys had our eyes covered.

Past Lincoln: We're not looking until you put some clothes on!

Past Me: And if we do Nicole will beat the living shit out of us.

Past Sheila: Good. You even peak at me and I'll snap your neck!

Past Sydney: We can now cure you all thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm and our friends.

Nanette: Sydney!

Sheila: Sydney!

Nanette and Sheila hugged Sydney after they put some clothes on and we administered the serum.

FLASHBACK ENDS

We laughed.

Me: We sure were smart back then.

Sydney: Yeah. Nanette, Sheila and I quickly became sisters because of it. Our bond was so strong that we ended up becoming so close because of it. I've become the Big sister. Strong, brave, optimistic and never willing to give up hope.

Me: That's what I like in people.

Nanette: And me and Sheila have become the younger sisters. I am Strong, powerful and giving. Sheila is a strong and fearless woman willing to protect.

Lincoln: That's awesome!

Suddenly an explosion bursted through the wall of the restaurant and in came a figure flying in and it looked like a giant bat. When it landed we saw that it was a gene-slammer that was half human, half vampire bat!

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: Another Land Gene-Slammer!

Laney: This one is half human, half vampire bat!

Lucy: Wicked.

Me: Who are you?

Batswarm: My name is Batswarm. But I used to be Ophelia Ramirez.

Lincoln: I'm confused. I thought Dr. Roland Paradigm specializes in land animal gene-slamming.

Me: Actually Bats spend most of their time on the ground when they sleep during the day. And they come out at night to feed. They are masters of both land and air.

Lincoln: Oh.

Lucy: Vampire bats have always been my favorite creatures. They are the true masters of the night and the darkness.

Me: It's amazing at what they can do. Ophelia how did you become half human, half vampire bat?

Batswarm: I don't have any idea. I was living alone in Orchid Bay when suddenly I starting feeling an excruciating stomach pain and back pain. I went to bed hoping it would go away. Then the next morning I awoke looking like this. But the sunlight hurts me. It weakens me because the light from the sun blinds me and it burns me somehow.

Me: That's exactly like what happened with the Nightbreed when we met them.

Lincoln: Yeah. They couldn't go out in the sunlight because it hurts them and weakens them somehow.

Me: The Sun's ultraviolet radiation weakened them somehow.

Batswarm: That is very similar. But when I became like this I developed an insatiable thirst for blood. I can't control it.

Me: That is an interesting trait in Vampire Bats.

Syd: Yeah. Vampire Bats can drink up to 60% of their body weight in blood in one night. But if they don't feed every 2 or 3 days they die.

Lucy: That's an interesting fact Syd. I didn't know that.

Lincoln: She's like a walking animal encyclopedia. Her mom works at the zoo as a zoologist.

Syd: Yep.

Sydney: That's amazing.

Laney: I know where Orchid Bay is. That's a suburb of Gotham Royal York on the eastern edge of the city.

Me: It's an interesting town and our scanners picked up a lot of supernatural and mystical activity there.

Batswarm: Yeah. I ran away from Orchid Bay and went into hiding and now I only come out at night. But I can't control myself right now. I need to get some blood in me.

Me: You don't want to taste my blood Ophelia. It's poisonous. Nanette, we don't have any other option. We need you to change into your monster form so we can hold Ophelia while we cure her. We can give you both the ability to change at will.

Nanette: Okay. I understand.

Me: Okay. Boys you better cover your eyes. I don't want you all to see this so Nicole can beat the living shit out of us.

Nico: Okay.

Me: Nanette, this is gonna really hurt. Are you ready?

Nanette: I am.

We covered our eyes and I snapped my fingers and Nanette changed.

Nanette (her hands turn into claws): Here we go!

Two more of Nanette's mutated arms grew out of her sides. Her back expanded as it turned blue, ripping apart her shirt. Her front side turned white and expanded, ripping apart her pants. Her feet then transformed to suit her new form, ripping apart her shoes. Nanette was currently a blue beetle monster with a human head and red underwear.

Nanette (grits her teeth): DEAR GOD! I HATE THIS PART!

Nanette's blonde hair fell out of her head as her red underwear ripped off. She grew antennae and gained a blue beetle monster head. A blue beetle monster stood in the place where Nanette once stood.

Nanette went at Batswarm and held her and I snapped my fingers again and Nanette and Batswarm were reverting back. We covered our eyes again. She had magenta and purple hair and green eyes and she was knocked out and back to normal. Nanette was totally unclothed.

Nanette was back to human form. But she was also naked.

Nanette (smirks as she strikes a pose in front of Lincoln): Like what you see, Lincoln?

Lincoln: And risk having Nicole and the Anti-Pervert Patrol beat the living crud out of me?

Nico: I don't think so.

Nico took out some pepper spray and he sprayed his eyes with it.

Sydney: Nico, why the hell did you spray your eyes with pepper spray?!

Nico: So I don't accidentally peep on Nanette. Don't worry. I'll be fine in a few minutes.

Me: That's going a little overboard dude.

I pulled out a purple robe and gave it to Nanette. She put it on and we uncovered our eyes.

Me: Lets get you both back to the estate and get you some new clothes. Leni is a great fashionista. She can make many kinds of clothes for anyone.

Nanette: Thanks J.D.

I picked up Ophelia.

Me: So she embraced the gothic subculture as well.

Lucy: It looks like it.

?: Wait! Let me help too.

We saw an oriental girl with black hair and brown eyes and a magenta streak in her hair. She had a green shirt with a pink dragonfly on it and blue jean pants and she had combat boots and a strange bracelet on her left arm.

Me: And you are?

Juniper: Sorry, my name is Juniper Lee.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Juniper.

Juniper: You can call me June if you want. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too. Wait a second. I recognize this bracelet. You are the legendary Te Xuan Ze.

Juniper: How did you know that?

Me: Trust me June. We are no strangers to the worlds of the mystic, the paranormal, the supernatural and the magic arts. You are the Magical Protector and your job is to maintain the balance between the physical and the spiritual planes.

Juniper: That's right.

Me: Lets head back to the estate and you can tell us all about it.

Juniper: All right.

We were walking back to the estate.

Laney: So June, how big is the responsibility of being the Magical Protector?

Juniper: It's a big responsibility. Almost as big as you being the leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, J.D.

Me: That is a huge job. You have your work cut out for you June.

Juniper: Yeah.

Then an explosion blasted out the front window of a jewelry store!

KRABOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Uh oh! We got a jewelry store robbery in progress!

Nico: Lets get them!

Juniper: I want to help too.

Me: Okay June. But it's dangerous.

Juniper: I can handle it.

Me: Okay.

Robber 1: Lets go man! Hurry!

Me: (Offscreen) You shitfaces aren't going anywhere except prison!

I swooped in and punched a robber in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nico: You robbers have failed this city!

Nico punched a robber in the face.

Then we suddenly saw June jump in and she pile drove a robber with incredible strength and she punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth.

Me: Whoa! June is incredibly powerful!

Nico: She has superhuman strength!

Lincoln: Unbelievable!

Juniper kicked a robber in the crotch and there was a sickening crunch and then she threw the robber into the wall of the store. A third robber went at her and Juniper ran at him with amazing speed and he swung a crowbar at her and she dodged him and jumped over him and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall of the store. Knocking him out.

Me: Wow! June that was well done!

Nico: You have superhuman speed and strength. Amazing!

Juniper: That's right. I have all these abilities that come with being the Te Xuan Ze.

Laney: It's awesome.

Lucy: You have an awesome skill set.

Nanette: She sure does.

Me: How would you like to join us June?

Juniper: I would be honored J.D.

Me: Great.

J.D. 2: I sense 2 Shen Gong Wu, J.D.

Me: Where are they?

J.D. 2: They're in the jewelry store that was just robbed.

Me: Which ones are they?

J.D. 2: The Shroud of Shadows and the Ruby of Ramses. The Shroud of Shadows allows the user to become invisible and the Ruby of Ramses allows the user to levitate any object.

Me: Wow. That's neat. I hope someone doesn't use the Shroud of Shadows for perverse pleasure. That would be a despicable and dishonorable act.

J.D. 2: It sure would be.

Juniper: Who are you talking to?

Laney: It's a long story June.

I went into the jewelry store and I saw the Shroud of Shadows hanging on the wall like a tapestry and the Ruby of Ramses was in a display case. The Ruby of Ramses looked like a large, eight-sided, conical shaped ruby. It also had numerous spikes close to the base of the ruby. The Shroud of Shadows was a dark colored cloth whose gradient would range from black to light grey- depending on the lighting. About as large as a poncho.

Me: So these two are the Shroud of Shadows and the Ruby of Ramses.

I take the ruby out of the case and I took the Shroud of Shadows down.

Me: It's good we found these.

We went back to the estate.

We arrived and Ophelia woke up.

Ophelia: (Groans) What happened?

Juniper: Ophelia are you all right?

Ophelia: June? What happened?

Juniper: It's a really strange and ugly story. Lets get you some clothes and I'll tell you all about it.

We got Nanette and Ophelia some new clothes. Nanette was now wearing a purple summer shirt with a blue beetle on it and a purple sleeveless trench coat with scarabs all over it with the kanji for Blue Beetle of Death on the back. 死の青い甲虫. She also had purple leggings and blue sneakers.

Nanette: I look amazing.

Leni: Purple is totes a trending color for you.

Ophelia had a black sleeveless trench coat in her size and she had a gray summer shirt with a bat on it. The trench coat had bats on it and the kanji for Venomous Vampire Bat on the back. 毒ヴァンパイアバット. She also had black jean pants and black spike boots. She also had black bat earrings and a black spike choker.

Ophelia: I do look amazing. But life is a grim and dull thing.

Me: I know Ophelia. But we have to be ready for the hardships of all life.

Maria: I'm starting to think that the Paradigm brothers are perverts.

William: What makes you say that, babe?

Maria: Do you know how many clothes are destroyed thanks to the transformations those three cause?

Me: I can only speculate Maria. But if we don't stop them, we're gonna have a whole world full of Gene-Slammers to deal with.

Ophelia: June can I ask you a question?

Juniper: Sure Ophelia.

Ophelia: Why are you always running off like that? You always have something not needed you need to do.

Juniper: (Nervous) Uh...

Me: June, I think it's time she knew the truth. Besides, one thing I've learned is that you can tell anyone whom you feel is trustworthy.

Juniper: That is a good point. Okay Ophelia. You see the reason I'm running off all the time is because of this.

Juniper showed her bracelet.

Juniper: This bracelet lets me know when there's a disruption in the balance of the physical, magical and spiritual planes. I'm a mystical warrior called the Te Xuan Ze. I'm the Magical Protector and that has a major responsibility. My job is to maintain order and balance between the worlds of the paranormal, the mystical and the supernatural.

Me: That's right. Her job is just as powerful as our job is on Team Loud Phoenix Storm. And we are no strangers to the worlds of the paranormal, supernatural and the mystic.

Juniper: Yep. I have to fight monsters and demons and spirits and all that stuff.

Ophelia: That is a big job. But where are the monsters? I don't see them.

Me: Well you can't see them because the monsters exist on the spiritual plane. June is the only one that can see them. Let me show you through her eyes.

I snapped my fingers and Ophelia saw smaller monsters and spirits.

Ophelia: Oh... My... God! This is what you see June?

Juniper: Yep. On a daily basis. It's a majorly powerful job.

She saw two little monsters fighting.

Juniper went over to them and broke them all.

Juniper: All right you two break it up.

Me: Her job is a majorly big one.

Ophelia: I see what you mean J.D. June, I didn't know you had so much responsibility on your plate. It's just as powerful as Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Juniper: I know.

Ophelia: That is cool June. You have an awesome job and a cool rep.

Juniper: Thanks Ophelia. How would you like to help me out as my partner?

Ophelia: I would like that June.

They shook hands and we're in business together as a team.

* * *

Later the next day we were watching Wrestling! Alex was on the treadmill dripping a lot of sweat. But she was back to what she was before.

Alex: I think I'm back to my non overweight self.

Lynn Sr.: Yep you are Alex. Great job today.

Alex got off the treadmill.

Me: Come on Triple H! RIP HIS HEAD OFF!

Lynn: Come on Brodus! DESTROY HIM!

Lincoln: Boy you guys love watching wrestling!

Laney was reading a book.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and saw that the evil wrestler Jackie the Jackal was back and he was hurting all kinds of innocent people.

Me: Jackie the Jackal?

Ron: I thought we saw the last of Jackie the Jackal.

Kim: Apparently not. And now, the so called champion's back in the ring, along with dozens of civilians.

Me: Who is Jackie the Jackal?

Kim: He was one of our most powerful adversaries.

Originally a promoter for the GWA, a highly popular traveling wrestling show, Jackie Oakes tired of selling fights and wanted to be in one.

Jackie Oakes is the founder and promoter of the Global Wrestling Association. Wanting to become a wrestler himself, he stole mystical Egyptian artifacts and allowed the spirit of Anubis - the Egyptian god of mummification - to possess him. This transformed him into a super-strong creature that he called "The Jackal.

However, with his short stature, he is denied the action and respect he wants. In order to achieve his goal, he turns to stealing some ancient Egyptian artifacts from museums while on tour with the wrestlers. Most notably a Talisman of Anubis and the ancient papyrus that contains the incantation to activate the power of the talisman, allowing him to be possessed by the spirit of Anubis. This transforms him into a powerful jackal-human hybrid, which he intends to use in the ring in order to become a successful wrestler.

But even with the power of Anubis, Jackie is brought down with the combine efforts of Kim, Ron, Steel Toe, Pain King, and Rufus.

Shego: To be honest, me and Drakken never did pay that much attention to Oakes until today.

Me: So he's a wrestling promoter gone bad. Now he has the gaul to attack innocent people and disgrace the world of pro wrestling!? This guy is a monster! Lets get him!

Lynn: Yeah!

?: Let us help you all out as well.

We turned and we saw Jayna and Zan the Wonder Twins.

Me: Wow! Jayna and Zan the Wonder Twins.

Jayna: That's right J.D. It's an honor to meet you.

Zan: The Justice League can't stop talking about you guys. We were told so much about you.

Me: I had a feeling. We had the Justice League help us out a lot and we helped the Justice League too. Our achievements have spread like wildfire throughout the entire Justice League and the Avengers.

Jayna: They sure did.

Me: You're more than welcome to help us.

Jayna: Thanks J.D.

Zan: Lets get him.

Me: Lets fly!

We set out for the WWE wrestling stadium in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

Jackie the Jackal was hurting people like crazy. Then a massive fiery explosion blew a hole through the stadium roof and a phoenix cry was heard. We landed in the arena floor.

Lynn (to the civilans): Everyone clear out of here now!

Me: Jackie the Jackal we won't let you disgrace the worlds of pro wrestling anymore!

?: I agree with you there J.D.!

We turned and we saw all our favorite stars of Wrestling! John Cena, Hulk Hogan, A.J. Lee, Goldberg, Santino Marella, The Miz, Triple H, Michael Cole, Vince McMahon, Brodus Clay, Kane, Sin Cara, Jerry Lawler, Sgt. Slaughter, Jimmy Hart, Big Show, Alberto Del Rio, Cameron and Naomi.

Me: Oh wow! The Wrestling Legends!

Nico: This is so awesome!

Hulk H.: It's such an honor to meet you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

John C.: You guys are legends all around the world.

A.J.: And it's awesome how you guys work together to take down criminals.

Me: We get that all the time.

Nico: Lets work together to take down Jackie the Jackal.

Brodus: Lets get him!

Everyone: YEAH!

Ben: I think Rath would like to have a word with you Jackie!

Ben turned into Rath.

Rath: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, JACKIE OAKES, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS JACKIE THE JACKAL! RATH'S GONNA BEAT YOU LIKE A BAD EGG!

Hulk H.: YOU TELL HIM RATH!

Lori: Lets get them A.J.

Me: Ladies first.

Lori punched Jackie and A.J. picked up Jackie and slammed him onto the arena floor. Lori and A.J. pile-drive Jackie and punched him in the stomach.

Lori: You literally disgust me Jackie!

A.J.: You are a disgrace to wrestling!

Leni and Naomi punched Jackie in the stomach and kicked him in the face.

Naomi: That's showing you!

Leni: You totes disgust me Nicky!

Naomi: He's name is Jackie.

Leni: Oh right.

Luna punched Jackie and Sgt. Slaughter kicked him below the belt and punched him in the face.

Sgt. Slaughter: Awesome job soldier!

Luna: It was awesome dude!

Luan teamed up with The Miz, Lincoln teamed up with Goldberg, Lucy teamed up with Kane, etc, etc, etc.

Nico: Lets sock it to him Hulk.

Hulk H.: You know it Nico!

Nico and Hulk: LET US TELL YOU SOMETHING JACKIE THE JACKAL! YOU HAVE FAILED THE ENTIRETY OF THE WORLD OF WRESTLING!

Hulk Hogan and Nico punched Jackie in the face and kicked him in the stomach with devastating force and dealt him a deadly uppercut to his face. Then they grabbed a metal chair and slammed it onto Jackie's head.

Hulk H.: You have a lot of talent in Wrestling Nico.

Nico: I watch a lot of it on T.V. and you are an awesome wrestler Hulk!

Me and John Cena went into the ring.

Me: Lets get him John.

John C.: You got it J.D.!

We went at Jackie and punched him in the face with incredible strength. We picked him up with our strength.

Me: John I loved how you kicked Robert Patrick's butt in your movie The Marine back in 2006.

John C.: That was one of my classics J.D. But it was Ferdinand in 2017 that really inspired a lot of people.

Me: That's one of my favorites John. You were a true Bull in that movie.

John C.: (Laughs) That's a good one J.D.

We slammed Jackie onto the arena and pile-drove Jackie.

Rath punched and slashed Jackie the Jackal all over the place with ferocious and indiscriminate fury.

Rath: (Punches Jackie) You like that!? (Slashes Him) How about that!?

Brawl went onto the arena.

Brawl: Don't you know who I am?

Jackie the Jackel charges at Brawl.

Brawl: I'M BRAWL, FUCKER! (punches Jackie)

Then a Kurt Zisa Heartless appeared.

Ironhide (dodges a punch from Kurt Zisa) Well, Optimus, ol' buddy, this is what separates the Autobots from the robot chickens!

Brawn: Ain't no one calling me a robot chicken!

Ironhide and Brawn punched the Kurt Zisa Heartless all over the place and destroyed it.

Me: Jackie has a Dark Orb and it's in his Talisman. Combo time!

Metroplex: (Scottish Accent) Lets get him lads! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his battle axe and the blades separated.

Psylocke: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it will had her Sword grow to the size of Metroplex's axe and it enhanced her strength and power 100-fold. The sword glowed neon pink.

Psylocke and Metroplex: SUPERWEAPON GIANT SLAM!

They slammed their giant weapons onto Jackie the Jackel and they hit him with devastating force and slammed him through the arena floor.

Trypticon: Me, Trypticon, smash Jackal. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his back in City Mode and it enhanced all of his weapons and strength 100-fold and it enabled him to have more weapons and blasters pop out and fire them all in rapid succession. He was now a moving battle fortress.

Shocker: Time for action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his lightning and sonic powers 100-fold.

Shocker: MAXIMUM LIGHTNING STORM ASSAULT!

Shocker fired a massive blast of lightning and Trypticon fired all his weapons and blasters all at once and they hit Jackie the Jackal and exploded all over the place.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Jayna: Lets get him Zan!

Zan: You got it Jayna!

Wonder Twins: (Echoing) WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!

They put their fists together and activated their powers.

Jayna: Form of A BLUE WHALE!

Jayna turned into a blue whale.

Zan: SHAPE OF A MEGATSUNAMI!

Zan turned into a massive tsunami of pure water.

Wonder Twins: SUPERWHALE TSUNAMI SMASH!

The Wonder Twins slammed into Jackie the Jackel with incredible force and shattered the Dark Orb and we got a massive power boost.

Brawl: Lets finish this clod! BRAWLSTORM PUNCHING FISTICUFFS!

Brawl punched Jackie the Jackal with a ferocious flurry of powerful fisticuffs. Knocking him down.

Brawl: (To the Viewers) That's how the fight ends.

Lynn: Now it's time for the grand finale. John, Hulk, A.J., guys, shall we teach this disgrace what true wrestling is all about?

A.J.: Lets do it Lynn!

John C.: Lets get him!

Lynn and the Wrestlers went at Jackie who was on his last legs and they charged up powerful punches ready to destroy him.

Lynn and the Wrestlers: WRESTLESTORM MANIA PUNCHBARRAGE!

Lynn and the Wrestlers ferociously punched Jackie the Jackal all over the place with a ferocious and relentless assault of punches that were so powerful and so devastating that they caused the whole arena to exploded into powder. When it was done we saw that Jackie the Jackal was defeated and the talisman that he was wearing was destroyed. Jackie reverted back and Nico grabbed him and picked him up.

Nico: Jackie Oakes, you have failed this city!

Me: He has failed the entirety of the worlds of wrestling. John, it was so awesome teaming up with you guys.

John C.: It was awesome to help you guys as well.

We shook hands with them and we all were declared the champions of Wrestling.

Jackie Oakes was sentenced to 20 life sentences in the Titan Prison without the possibility of parole.

* * *

Back at the estate we were resting. We had an autographed specially made poster of us with our favorite wrestling heroes. Nico also caught a Chimecho and an Absol.

In the Training Grounds, Lily was practicing her lightsaber moves against a Robo-Plankton we have built for training purposes.

Robo-Plankton: You have interfered with my plans for the last time you stupid brat! I will now destroy you!

Lily: Bring it on you malignant shrimp!

Robo-Plankton fired ion blasts at Lily and she deflected all the blasts back at the Robo-Plankton and they hit him and exploded. She was demonstrating an awesome display against him. We not only restored the honor of all of Wrestling, but we also brought down a bad wrestling wannabe.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Jackie the Jackal was the most ruthless wrestler in all of the Kim Possible Universe. I wanted to make this a combination between a fight like we always do and guest appearances and a team-up with the most famous wrestlers in all of the WWE. I also wanted to add Juniper Lee from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee to the mix. NicoChan gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Life and Times of Juniper Lee belongs to Judd Winick and Cartoon Network.


	734. Venusian Race

It starts in the city of Dayton, Ohio. Me, Nico, Maria, Lori, Dr. Strange, Shockwave and May were heading to the Kramer house. Me, Nico, Maria, Lori, and May were riding our elemental Rapidash, Shockwave was in his Mazda RX-8 form and Dr. Strange was flying. The reason we're heading there is because Slappy, the living dummy had lots of victims and he terrorized more than just Nico.

Me: So you aren't the only one that was affected by Slappy, Nico?

Nico: No I wasn't. I've read the Goosebumps books and Watched the movies and they were enough to scare me bad. But I'm not the only one that Slappy traumatized with fear.

Lori: Slappy was literally a nightmare brought to life.

Maria: I think we should consider that the real Slappy is still out there.

Dr. Strange: You don't have to worry about that. Before I met all of you, I managed to seal Slappy's real spirit into the Dark Dimension for all eternity.

Me: Well that's a relief Stephen. The last thing we want is for Slappy to return.

Shockwave: If there are any other Goosebumps monsters out there, we need to find them if they attack.

Me: Yeah. We'll call ourselves the Goosebumps Monster Exterminators.

We arrived at the Kramer house.

Me: Here we are guys.

We went in and we were talking to Amy, Sara and Jed Kramer.

Amy: So we aren't the only ones affected by Slappy?

Nico: No you aren't Amy. I was petrified with fear when I saw him and he was horrifying.

Me: But you all don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone for good.

Dr. Strange: Yeah. I sealed him into the Dark Dimension for all eternity.

Amy Kramer: So Slappy's gone forever?

Nico: Yep. Me and Lori were the ones that killed him.

Me: I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering he caused you.

Amy had her good dummy Dennis with her.

Dennis: FYI, I helped to save Amy and the family from Slappy. Poor Jed was supposed to be dressed up like me. But he slept on the job.

Me: That's silly. But I'm glad you helped Dennis.

Lori: Slappy was literally a monster and a nightmare brought to life.

Shockwave: Yeah. I would call him the Devil in Puppet Form.

Amy then broke down crying.

Nico: (hugs Amy as she cries into his chest) That's it, Amy. Let it out.

Amy was crying hard and she was severely traumatized from the experience with Slappy. She was permanently scarred from the nightmare she and her siblings had to endure. She was wailing loudly and it was enough to make our hearts hurt. When we came and told them about Slappy being dead, it was like a huge weight was lifted and a huge nightmare was finally over. But nothing will heal the wounds that Slappy had inflicted.

* * *

Later we were watching TV and playing card games. Maria and Horsea were playing with Carol's kids who now look like they are 4 years old. They got this way because of their powers. Carla was being tickled by Maria and Horsea was playing catch with Evelyn and Pearl.

Luna: Boy that is awful dudes. I can't believe that Slappy was that bad.

Laney: Yeah. He's a prominent example of Level 23 on the scale of evil.

Me: Yeah. He was a monster of pure unrestrained and unrelenting evil. He destroyed so many lives both physically and psychologically.

Lucy: I may enjoy the darkness, but what Slappy did makes even the darkness quiver in fear.

Then the doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and answered it. It was Bobbie Fletcher.

Bobbie: Hey J.D.

Me: Hey Bobbie. What's up?

Bobbie: I came to tell you guys that there's a new race going on. It's on the planet Venus.

I gasped.

Me: The planet Venus!? That's crazy! The temperature on the surface is at 900˚ Fahrenheit and it rains sulfuric acid.

Bobbie: Don't worry J.D. We built special racers for you all that can withstand the hostile environment of the planet and the inhospitable conditions.

Me: Wow. You guys really thought ahead. All right. We'll be there.

Bobbie: Great! It's gonna be both a land and air race. See you all there.

Me: All right.

I went to tell everyone.

Lana: So Bobbie Fletcher was here?

Me: She sure was Lana. We have another race going on. It's on the planet Venus.

Everyone gasped.

Me: I was shocked myself when I found out that we were going to be racing on such an inhospitable world. But they already thought ahead and made racers for us that can withstand the extremely harsh environment of Venus.

Laney: That's amazing!

Leni: Hey guys I made awesome race uniforms for us.

Leni showed us our new racing uniforms. Lincoln was wearing an awesome orange uniform like the ones NASCAR has and his was orange and black with lightning on it.

Me: Wow! Lincoln you look awesome in that uniform.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D. Leni made it.

Leni: He is totes amazing in it. I made Racing Uniforms for all of us.

Me: Ooh. Lets go put them on.

We did so and I looked amazing. I had a red, orange and yellow uniform on and there was fire on the legs and the back and phoenix wings were on the back as well.

Me: Wow! Leni this uniform is awesome!

Leni: Thanks J.D. Fire is totes trending on you.

Me: I like it Leni. Thank you.

We all had awesome Racing Uniforms on that were our respected colors and they had our elemental powers on them and our numbers were on them.

Lori: Leni you've literally outdone yourself.

Luna: Yeah these uniforms are rockin' dude!

Sam S.L.: They sure are.

William came in and with him in his arms was an Eevee.

William: Hey guys.

Me: Hey William.

Nico: Cute Eevee.

William: Thanks Nico. I found him lost on the street and decided to have him be my Pokemon.

Me: That's great man.

William: You guys look great in racing uniforms.

Me: Thanks man. Leni made them and we have another race.

Luan: But this time it's on the planet Venus.

Me: I know this is crazy, but they've already taken the necessary precautions to have us race in such an inhospitable environment.

William: Well as long as we're prepared.

Thundercracker: Can we join in too?

Me: Sure. It's gonna be both a Land and Air race.

Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were gonna participate as well.

Cliffjumper: Can we join in too?

Me: Sure Cliffjumper. The more the merrier.

Gears, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper joined in too.

Me: Lets go guys. It's race time!

Everyone cheered and we were off to the planet Venus.

* * *

On the planet Venus 24 million miles away from Earth, we were in our special racers and I was looking over the route of the race we had to take. It was a race around the entire planet of Venus. We had to go around the planet 7 times in a race that covers the entire surface of the planet.

Me: Wow! This is gonna be an amazing race!

Will: I don't even have my driver's license and I'm already racing!

Me: It's a first for many people Will.

Will's racer was a green and pink roadster with lightning on the sides and back and the number 74 on the side. It was called Will's Eternal Lightning Speeder.

The Guardians each had a racer.

Irma's racer was Green and Blue and it had the number 73 on it and water and an ocean wave was on the sides and back. It was called Irma's Everlasting Megatsunami Surfer.

Taranee's racer was Green, Red, Orange and Yellow and it had the number 72 on it and flames and a phoenix were on the sides. It was called Taranee's Flying Flame.

Cornelia's racer was Green and Brown and it had the number 71 on it and it had vines, rocks and crystals and a dragon of earth on the sides and the back. It was called Cornelia's Earthshaking Speeder.

Hay Lin's racer was green and sky blue and it had the number 70 on it and it had clouds, the sun and the Aurora Borealis on the sides and the back. It was called Hay Lin's Hurricane Flyer.

Megan: Cornelia, good luck out there.

Cornelia: Thanks Megan. I've never participated in a race like this before.

Megan: It's a first for you guys. I'll be rooting for you.

Cornelia: Thanks Megan.

Bumblebee: Hey J.D. aren't we gonna get burned out there when we race? This planet is extremely inhospitable after all.

Me: I've already taken that precaution Bumblebee. I used my magic to make you guys impervious to the 900˚ heat and to the sulfuric acid that rains down on the planet.

Bumblebee: Good thinking J.D.

But then we saw a new racer drive in. He was driving a black race car with the number 100 on it and he had a malevolent grin on his face.

Me: Oh shit! That's Dirty Piston Joe!

Lincoln: Who is he?

Me: Only the deadliest racer in all of racing. He killed 40 people on the track but was never caught for it. He's also the meanest cheater that ever lived. Rumors have been flying around that he too uses terrorists to kill racers. He's also the younger brother of Piston Pietro, who we arrested after the Iceland Race.

Joe: (Italian Accent) That's-a right! And now I'm-a going to get-a revenge on you for throwing-a my brother in prison!

Me: We'll see about that Joe. Only a coward resorts to cheating.

We got into our racers and the race was ready to begin.

Billy N.: And welcome to another one of the biggest days in racing history! Hello, I'm Billy Natson and we have quite a magnificent treat for you all today. We're on the planet Venus, 24 million miles away from Earth. This world is incredibly inhospitable with 900˚ temperatures and sulfuric acid rain and a treacherous volcanic landscape. Never before have we ever done a race on a planet widely known all over the world for its beautiful appearance, but evil nature. We have the famous racers of the legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm with us and we have some new racers participating with us. Wow! You ready to race J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy! Venus may be inhospitable, but that doesn't mean that we can burn rubber on the 2nd planet from the Sun! Whoo!

Billy N.: I love that racing spirit J.D.!

We revved up our engines.

Krysta: Are you ready?

We revved them up more.

Joe: You all are-a gonna have funerals in Hell.

Me: Shut the fuck up Joe. If anyone deserves a funeral in Hell it's you.

We were right in each others faces and we growled ferociously.

Krysta: On your marks! Get set!

The door that led to the planet opened and Krysta waved the green flag.

Krysta: REV UP AND GOOOO!

We put the pedal to the metal and gunned it!

Billy: AND THEY'RE OFF!

The Race around Venus was on! We were racing over Ishtar Terra, and we saw some of the most amazing rock formations and the most unusual volcanoes on any planet known to the Solar System. We were racing at 10,000 miles per hour.

Me: Wow! Venus has a breathtaking landscape.

Lori: It literally does.

Lisa: And look at the mountain we're passing by.

We were driving by Maxwell Montes, the 2nd highest mountain in the Solar System.

Me: Wow! That's Maxwell Montes!

Lola: Unbelievable!

Lana: That is one enormous mountain!

Located on Ishtar Terra, the more northern of the planet's two major highlands, Maxwell Montes is 11 kilometers (36,000 ft) high. It rises about 6.4 kilometers above and to the east (21,000 ft above, and 4 miles to the east) of Lakshmi Planum, and is about 853 kilometers (530 mi) long by 700 kilometers (435 mi) wide. The western slopes are very steep, whereas the eastern slopes descend gradually into Fortuna Tessera. Due to its elevation it is the coolest (about 380 °C or 716 °F) and least pressurized (about 45 bar or 44 atm) location on the surface of Venus.

Thundercracker: I've never seen a mountain this tall before.

Nicole: It's the 2nd highest mountain in the Solar System. It's the highest point on the planet Venus.

Laney: It's a magnificent mountain.

Me: It sure is.

Nico: How many Volcanoes are on the planet Venus?

Me: Venus has over 1,600 major volcanoes and they believe that Venus has over 1,000,000 volcanic features.

Everyone: WOW!

Lori: Venus is literally volcanically active!

Luna: How come Venus has more volcanoes than on Earth?

Me: Venus has a crust that acts in consistency like play-doh compared to the toffee-like crust we have on Earth. Plus because of the 900˚ temperatures it takes much longer for lava to cool on Venus than on Earth.

In Bereghinya Planitia we came across a violent electrical storm. The lightning on Venus was striking all over the clouds.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: Look at the lightning in the clouds. It's striking only in the clouds.

Will: How is it doing that and not striking the ground?

Me: Venusian Lightning acts much differently than on Earth. The atmosphere here on Venus is 90 times denser than on Earth. Because the atmosphere here on Venus is so thick, there's too much resistance in the thick air on Venus for lightning to travel to the ground.

We then had rain made of sulfuric acid hit us. But the cars were not affected or were being damaged.

Lola: This rain is acid.

Lisa: That's correct. This rain is composed of sulfuric acid.

Lynn: How come Venus has sulfuric acid for rain instead of water?

Me: The reason is because of Venus's atmospheric composition. The clouds of Venus are made mostly of Carbon Dioxide. 96.5% Carbon Dioxide to be precise. And it's also the reason why Venus is so hot all the time. The 900˚ heat is the result of Venus's atmosphere. The atmosphere traps the energy from the Sun and it prevents the Sun's energy from escaping.

Luan: That is a Hot development. (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, that is intense!

Me: That's a good joke Luan. But yes it is.

We then passed by Gula Mons and Sif Mons. Two of Venus's Major Volcanoes.

Gula Mons is a volcano in western Eistla Regio on Venus; it is 3 kilometers (1.9 mi) high and located at approximately 22 degrees north latitude, 359 degrees east longitude.

Its main feature is a NE-SW-oriented rift-like fracture set connecting two summit calderas. There is also a structure which links the northern caldera and ridge system to Idem Kuva corona located NW of Gula Mons. Radially spreading lava flows which have digitate and broad sheet-like forms extend from the summit, including radar-dark flows which overlay several older lava deposits. Radial and circumferential fractures are present on the flanks.

Sif Mons is a shield volcano in Eistla Regio on Venus. It has a diameter of 300 kilometers (190 mi) and a height of 2.0 kilometers (1.2 mi). It is named after the Norse goddess Sif.

Cornelia: How long does Venus take to orbit around the Sun?

Me: It takes 224 days to orbit the Sun. But a Venusian day to rotate lasts longer than that. It takes Venus 243 days to make a single rotation on its axis.

Lincoln: That's a long time!

Me: I know. Venus also has a retrograde rotation. That means that it spins in the opposite direction. Instead of the Sun rising in the east and setting in the west, it rises in the west and sets in the east.

Lily: That is a very unusual feature on the planet Venus.

We then arrived in Atla Regio and we saw the 2 largest Shield Volcanoes on the planet Venus: Maat Mons and Sapas Mons.

Maat Mons is a massive shield volcano. It is the second-highest mountain, and the highest volcano, on the planet Venus. It rises 8 kilometres (5.0 mi) above the mean planetary radius at 0.5°N 194.6°E, and nearly 5 km above the surrounding plains. It is named after the Egyptian goddess of truth and justice, Ma'at.

Maat Mons has a large summit caldera, 28×31 km in size. Within the large caldera there are at least five smaller collapse craters, up to 10 km in diameter.

A chain of small craters 3–5 km in diameter extends some 40 km along the southeast flank of the volcano, but rather than indicating a large fissure eruption, they seem to also be formed by collapse: full resolution imagery from the Magellan probe reveals no evidence of lava flows from these craters.

At least two large scale structural collapse events seem to have occurred in the past on Maat Mons.

Radar sounding by the Magellan probe revealed evidence for comparatively recent volcanic activity at Maat Mons, in the form of ash flows near the summit and on the northern flank.

Intriguingly for planetary geologists, atmospheric studies carried out by the Pioneer Venus probes in the early 1980s revealed a considerable variation in the concentrations of sulfur dioxide (SO2) and methane (CH4) in Venus' middle and upper atmosphere. One possible explanation for this was the injection of volcanic gases into the atmosphere by plinian eruptions at Maat Mons.

More recent studies have suggested that the volcano structure, distribution of lava flows, pit craters, summit morphology, and other small-scale features are indicative of recent volcanic activity on Maat Mons.

Although many lines of evidence suggest that Venus is likely to be volcanically active, present-day eruptions at Maat Mons have not been confirmed.

Sapas Mons is a large volcano located in the Atla Regio region of Venus.

Sapas Mons is named after the Canaanite sun goddess. It measures about 400 kilometers (250 mi) across and 1.5 kilometers (0.93 mi) high. Its flanks show numerous overlapping lava flows. The dark flows on the lower right of the radar image are thought to be smoother than the brighter ones near the central part of the volcano. Many of the flows appear to have been erupted along the flanks of the volcano rather than from the double summit. This type of flank eruption is common on large volcanoes on Earth, such as the Hawaiian volcanoes. The summit area has two flat-topped mesas, whose smooth tops give a relatively dark appearance in the radar image. Also seen near the summit are groups of pits, some as large as one kilometer (0.6 mile) across. These are thought to have formed when underground chambers of magma were drained through other subsurface tubes and lead to a collapse at the surface. A 20-kilometer-diameter (12 mi) impact crater northeast of the volcano is partially buried by the lava flows. Little was known about Atla Regio prior to the Magellan probe. The new data, acquired in February 1991, show the region to be composed of at least five large volcanoes such as Sapas Mons, which are commonly linked by complex systems of fractures or rift zones. If comparable to similar features on Earth, Atla Regio probably formed when large volumes of molten rock upwelled from areas within the interior of Venus known as 'hot spots.'

Later we were over in Alpha Regio on the planet Venus's Southern Hemisphere. I was miles ahead of the others and I was in a crater commonly called The Tick. It was called that because on the computer enhanced images of Venus's surface it looked like a tick bug. I saw something in the crater and it looked like a strange crystal. I drove up to it and got out of my car. I saw that it was a strange crystal cluster. It was a beautiful glowing red crystal cluster and it was a beautiful crystal.

Me: This crystal is beautiful.

I dug it out and took it with me. It was a beautiful crystal.

Me: I don't think I've ever seen a crystal like this before. And all the way out here on the planet Venus.

I got back in my car and got back in the race.

We later got down to the edge of the South Pole and we saw the most amazing feature of all on the planet Venus. We saw two massive tornadoes on the ground over Venus's south pole. It was a massive marvel.

Me: Wow! Look at that!

Laney: Two tornadoes on the planet Venus? How can that be?

Me: They discovered in 2006 that Venus has two massive tornado-like vortexes on the south pole of the planet. They circle the planet and come back together every 2 days. The satellites showed that it looked like a massive twin hurricane on the planet over the south pole. It was really freaky.

Varie: It sure looked like it from what I saw.

Lincoln: I see the finish line!

Me: It's on now!

We gunned it.

Joe: It's time for you all to die!

Joe pressed a red button and out came a lot of missile and laser guns.

Nico: Oh no you don't!

Nico pressed a red button as well and Nico fired a missile at Vinny's car and it hit him and exploded. Destroying his car.

KRABBOOOOOMMM!

Nico: Dirty Piston Joe, you have failed this race!

Joe: I'm not finished yet! (Pulls out a radio) KILL ALL THE RACERS!

Then an enormous dust cloud was seen in the northeast and we saw that a huge armada of assassin racers was heading straight for us.

Fu: J.D. you got bad company heading your way from the northeast! Terrorist racers are coming!

Me: I see them Fu. Carol, Vince, blast them to death!

Vince: Roger that partner!

Vince and Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning at the terrorist racers and blew them all to pieces and killed every single one of them. But some survived the explosions and the Venusian atmosphere caused them to burst into flames and they were incinerated in an instant.

Carol: That takes care of those clods.

Me: Those rumors are now confirmed.

Megan: You can do it, Cornelia!

Billy N.: And here comes the first racers to cross the finish line! It's Luan and Eddy!

After the rest of us crossed the finish line we saw that Luan and Eddy both crossed the Finish Line at exactly the same time and we cheered wildly for them.

* * *

We were at a space dome in space that served as the winners circle.

Me: Way to go Luan and Eddy!

Nico: You guys were awesome!

Luan: Thanks guys.

Luan and Eddy got the trophy. It was a gold trophy in the shape of the planet Venus and it had a car racing around it made of swarovski crystal. It was a beautiful trophy.

Joe came back and he was enraged.

Joe: It's not fair! I should've won this race! I should've won this race! Now I'm going to kill all of you!

Joe threw a punch at me and I ducked under it and punched him in the face.

POW!

I knocked out some of his teeth and knocked him out.

Me: You will never learn Joe. Cheaters never prosper.

Joe was arrested.

Nico: Serves that fucker right.

Me: I think a nice long stay in the Uranus Prison with his brother for the rest of his miserable life is what he needs.

?: (Spanish Accent) Ah but you all won that race beautifully.

We turned and we saw an Anti-Fairy version Wanda's Ex-Boyfriend, Juandissimo Magnifico: ANTI-JUANDISSIMO MAGNIFICO! He looked a lot like Juandissimo Magnifico. But with black bat wings, a black crown, red eyes and fangs and a devil beard. Anti Juandissimo is a very deep anti fairy. He's very philosophical, bright, and handsome, yet he doesn't care about his looks the way Juandissimo, his fairy counterpart, does. He is super influential and brave. He never hesitates to get himself dirty for the good of others. He is very charitable and likes to volunteer, but never to the extreme of Timmy's obsessive friend, Chloe. He is very noble, and he does what's right, but at the same time loves to do things for himself as well, since he is pretty important.

Anti Juandissimo doesn't like the things Juandissimo likes.

He is very kind and forgiving, unlike Juandissimo.

He has muscles too, because he does a lot of kung fu.

He isn't very strong, but makes up for it with smarts.

He hates mirrors and only likes to break them.

Wanda: Oh no! It's Anti-Juandissimo.

Trixie: This guy looks like he's really bad news.

Emerald: Oh he is very bad news.

Stellar: He is really bad news guys.

William: Me and Eevee will take care of this creep!

Wanda: Be careful William. He may not be strong, but he is very smart.

Me: So instead of being strong, he's very smart.

Wanda: That's right. And he does a lot of Kung Fu.

Me: So he's a skilled fighter. This is going to be quite a challenge.

Stellar: Yep.

William and Anti-Juandissimo went at each other and they engaged in a powerful and brutal Kung Fu fight. But William was being severely overpowered. Anti-Juandissimo then hit his Eevee with his magic and his Eevee got a surprise ability. It got the ability to transform into any of its evolutionary forms at will. It turned into Flareon and fired a powerful blast of fire at Anti-Juandissimo and burned him and I swooped in and slashed him with my Anti-Fairy killing claw and killed him in an instant. Anti-Juandissimo was dead.

We got William to the infirmary and Sora used a potion on him to heal him. But William had a nasty broken leg and he was gonna be in a wheelchair for a while.

Francis: (To the Viewers) Boy this was quite a race. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Me: I know I did Francis.

Dirty Piston Joe now shares a cell in the Uranus Prison with his brother Piston Pietro. Sentenced to 40 life sentences without parole.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Planet Venus is a beautiful planet but it is a dangerous and completely inhospitable world. I was born a Libra and Venus is Libra's ruling planet. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I also did this chapter to show some excitement for everyone and provide an educational experience for everyone on Venus. Let me know what you all think. Next race is tomorrow and it's gonna be in Italy.

See you all next time.


	735. Italian Racing Frenzy

It starts over in Rome, Italy. It was time for the start of the race around Rome. For centuries, Rome has had a tremendous amount of history around it that dates back to 5,000 years ago.

Confetti falls from the air as tons of people were in the stands, cheering for the race that was happening today in Rome. Broadcast cameras were also being put up.

*Rita, Lynn Sr. and the significant others were in the stands.*

Skippy: *excited* I can't wait for this race!

Silas: *small smile* Agreed. It's bound to be wicked.

Rocky: This is gonna be so awesome! I hope Lucy wins.

Silas: Me too. Right Haiku?

Haiku: I hope so too.

On the track, we were getting ready.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Laney: I love the city of Rome. It's loaded with so much history.

Me: We were here on our worldwide vacation and it was awesome!

Nicole: It sure was. Good luck dad.

Me: Thanks Nicole.

Nico: I'm sorry Maria couldn't be with us today.

Me: She has to take care of William. He's gonna be out of commission for a while. His leg has to heal.

Nico: Yeah.

Lisa: He has to rest his leg while he recuperates.

Varie: Yeah.

Bloom: Thanks for letting us participate in this race.

Me: No problem Bloom.

Bloom's racer was a blue and yellow car with fire and a dragon made of pure fire on the sides and front and back. The number 88 was on the side. Bloom's car was called Bloom's Flaming Dragonfire Rider.

Flora's racer was a Green and Pink car with flowers and butterflies on the sides, front and back. The number 89 was on the side. Flora's car was called Flora's Beautiful Flower Flyer.

Musa's racer was a purple and red car with music notes on the sides, back and front. The number 90 on the side and the car was called Musa's Musical Call.

Layla's racer was an ocean blue and sky blue car with ocean waves and water on the sides, front and back. The number 91 was on the side and the car was called Layla's Oceanic Surfstorm.

Tecna's racer was a green and purple car with equations, electronic gadgets and the binary code on the sides, front and back. The number 101 was on the side and the car was called Tecna's Technological Matrixstorm.

Stella's racer was a yellow and orange car with beams of light and suns on the sides, front and back. The number 92 was on the side and the car was called Stella's Prismlight Rider.

Roxy's car was a sea foam green and yellow car with animal pawprints and footprints on the sides, front and back. The number 93 was on the side and the car was called Roxy's Animal Kingdom Roadshredder.

Tecna: This is gonna be an awesome race. The chances of us having fun in this race are 100%.

Me: You got that right Tecna.

But then we got an awful surprise at who came driving up.

Lynn: *shocked* Oh. My. God!

Lincoln: What is it, Lynn?

*Lynn points to the racer. We all notice the racer that Lynn was looking at, and our jaws drop in shock.*

*There was Booster Julian, one of the most treacherous and most diabolical racers in history, looking all confident and smug.*

Lincoln: *shocked* It's really him...

Lynn: *shocked* Yeah... Booster Julian...

Luan: *shocked* Woah...

Me: Booster Julian. What a very unpleasant surprise.

Lincoln: *in his head* He's so going down!

Julian: (Italian Accent) Well well. How nice-a for Team Loud Phoenix Storm to arrive for me-a to kill! (Laughs maniacally)

Me: I'm gonna make you eat those words you fuckmouth.

*Later, we all gathered to the starting line.*

Billy: Howza-yowza! That's Italian, folks! Here we go now! Let's give a big welcome to all our racers!

*The crowd cheers.*

Julian: *smirks* Hah! We all know who the winner will be today, me! Booster Julian!

Me: In your dreams Julian.

Lynn; *next to him, smirks* Oh, yeah? That's gonna change when you race against all of us!

Julian: *smugly* Hah! Do any of you losers think you can win? *points mockingly at the Daily Drivers* With those little toys? Hah!

Sisters: *angry* HEY!

Lincoln: *smirks, thumbs-up* You asked for it! *looks at his sisters* Come on, girls! Let's show him!

Me: Guys don't let him get to you all. He's trying to get you riled up.

*Lincoln presses a button on the dashboard of his Daily Driver.*

Singers: Roadster racers, goooooo!

*Lincoln's Daily Driver transforms into his roadster. It revs up loudly.*

*One by one, all of our Daily Drivers transform into our roadsters.*

Singers: Roadster racers, goooooo!

*The crowd cheers loudly as Julian gets shocked.*

Pietro: *shocked* Wha-?! Huh?!

Lincoln: Face it, Pietro! You may as well give up already! It'll save you the embarrassment!

Me: Yeah and send you back to the amateur leagues you freak!

*The sisters laugh tauntingly at Pietro, who's still shocked.*

Eddy: Hey, Julian. Before we start, I have one thing to say.

Julian: And that is?

Eddy: Hick says what?

BURN!

Me: Sick burn Eddy.

Tecna (to Julian): You have a 29% chance of crossing the finish line first.

*A woman, known as Grace, held up a green flag.*

Grace: Roadster Racers, on your mark!

*The roadsters rev up loudly.*

Grace: Get set!

*The rear tires begin to spin, kicking up smoke as they screeched while getting traction from the pavement.*

Grace: *waves the green flag* Rev up and GOOOOOOO!

*The crowd cheers as the racers punched the throttle, kicking up a cloud of smoke as they tore off from the starting line.*

Billy: AND THERE THEY GO, FANS!

*Julian passes the siblings, only for Lincoln to pass him.*

Lincoln: Eat my dust!

*Julian is not fazed by this.*

Julian: *waves his hand out* Out of my way!

*Julian passes Lincoln and Lynn, who were the closest to him. He almost causes them to swerve off the track.*

Lincoln: Woah!

Lynn: Watch it!

Sideswipe (Julian bumps him): Hey! Watch it, asshole!

*The two siblings soon regain control, and Lincoln glares at Julian angrily.*

Lincoln: *growls* Julian is soooo going down! *speeds up*

Julian: *looks behind him* Heh-heh, this is gonna be good.

*Julian presses a button on the dashboard of his roadster.*

Julian: *looks behind him* Bon appetite!

*Julian's roadster starts making makes pizza behind it, then it starts shooting at the siblings.*

Me: Pizza? Oh boy.

Billy: It looks like Pietro is making one of his classic moves. That's right, he's cheating! It's the old pizza pie flip 'n' fly, and boy, is it flying!

*Everyone but me frantically avoid the pizzas that were aimed at them. One nearly hits Lincoln and Lynn causing them to spin-out.*

I grabbed the pizza and I was eating it.

Me: (Munch) Mmm! Delicious pizza! But you aren't the only one who likes to fight dirty!

I fired a laser at the back of his car and it hit it and exploded.

KRABOOOMM!

Lincoln, Lynn: *trying to regain control* Woah!

Lana, Lola: *panicking* LOOK OUT! *swerve out of the way as a pizza zooms between them*

Leni: *wide-eyed* EEP! *ducks under a flying pizza*

*Lincoln was now furious.*

*Then, a pizza slams into Luan's roadster, causing her to spin-out.*

Luan: *trying to regain control* Woah!

*She collies into Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa, who all spun off the course.*

Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa: *trying to regain control* Woah!/Oh, no!/Ahhh!

Billy: Oh, boy! Luan, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa have spun out of the track!

*Lincoln glared at Julian furiously.*

Lincoln: He wants to play dirty?! Fine by me!

Me: Don't worry Lincoln, I'll get everyone back on the track.

I pressed 5 buttons and fired 5 tractor beams and they grabbed Luan, Luna, Lucy, Lana and Lisa's cars and I was towing them.

Lincoln: Great job J.D.

Laney: This guy has no idea who he is messing with!

*Lincoln pushes a button on his dashboard.*

Lincoln's Roadster: *echoing voice* Broken Rage: Activated!

*Lincoln's roadster starts glowing as it roars after Julian. He looks behind him and notices Lincoln coming closer.*

Julian: *smirks* So, that's how you want to play, eh? Then it's time to give these cheesy cheeseballs the slip! With a little oil!

*Pietro presses another button, and a huge bottle of olive oil pops out of his roadster.*

Pietro: *looks behind him with a smug smirk* Olive oil that is!

Me: Olive oil!?

I pressed a button and my car turned into a jet and flew over the track as it was being slathered with oil and the other cars were with me.

*The bottle starts spilling olive oil onto the track. The siblings race onto it and start spinning out on the slippery oil.*

Siblings: *spinning out* Woaaaah!

Leni: *trying to regain control* Oh, my!

*Lincoln and Lynn managed to stay on the track, but Lori, Leni, Lola, and Lily spin out onto a different road.

Billy: And there goes Lori, Leni, Lola, and Lily right off the course!

*At the stands.*

I fired more tractor beams and they grabbed Lori, Leni, Lola and Lily's cars and they flew with me.

*The group saw everything from the jumbotron screen, and needless to say, the parents were shocked, while the significant others were angry.*

Rita: *shocked* Oh my goodness!

Ed: *angry* That bastard! He knocked our sweethearts off the track!

Skippy: *angry* Ooh! That guy is so dead when I get my hands on him!

Winston: *angry* Indeed!

Bobby: *angry* He's gonna pay for doing that to my babe!

Rocky: *angrily through gritted teeth* That miserable wretch...

Dexter: *angry* Absolutely unacceptable!

Lightning: *sees Lynn still on the track* Don't worry, guys! Lynn's still in this!

Ronnie Anne: *sees Lincoln still on the track* Yeah, and so is Lincoln! *cheers* Come on, Lincoln! You can do it!

Lightning: *cheers* Show that loser how you roll, sweetie! SHA-BLAM!

*Lincoln and Lynn were the only ones left. Their roadsters roared after Pietro.*

*Lincoln was getting even angrier, and Lynn noticed.*

Lynn: *surprised, in her head* Whoa, Lincoln's taking this very seriously!

*Lincoln furiously pushes another button.*

Lincoln's Roadster: *echoing voice* MASTERED RAGE: ACTIVATED!

Lynn: *shocked* Oh, shoot...

*Lincoln's Roadster speeds in front of Pietro VERY FAST, much to Julian's shock.*

Julian: *shocked* What in the?!

*It now shows a zoomed out scene where Lincoln, Lynn, and Pietro race off across a bridge.*

Billy: Looks like were down to just J.D, Nico, athlete, the bookworm and the cyborg.

*Meanwhile, Lincoln was way in front of Julian, and deactivated his Roadster's Mastered Rage.*

Lincoln: *smirks* Hah, that'll teach him!

*Unfortunately, Julian speeds in front of Lincoln with a turbo boost.*

Lincoln: *surprised* Huh?! What the?!

Julian: *laughs triumphantly* Booster Julian will never be beaten! Ha-Ha! *races away*

Lincoln: *angry* Dang it!

*Since Lincoln used his Roadster's Mastered Rage, it would take a VERY long time for the mode to recharge before he can use it again.*

*Lynn catches up to Lincoln.*

Lynn: What the heck happened, bro?

Lincoln: That jerk of a racing star got in front of me again! And I can't used my Roadster's Mastered Rage again for a long time!

Laney: That's not good!

Lynn: That stinks, bro! We better catch up to that punk!

Lincoln: *angry* I KNOW!

Me: If he wants to fight dirty, then we can fight dirty as well!

Nico: Lets get him!

Bloom: This guy picked the wrong people to mess with.

*We continue going after Julian.*

*While doing so, we race by the Fountain of Neptune.*

Lincoln: *amazed by it* Wow! The Fountain of Neptune!

Lynn: *amazed by it* Yeah! It looks so cool! *sees Booster Julian up ahead* There's the punk! *closes in on him* Move over!

Julian: *smirks at Lynn* Ha! *swerves into her way harshly, causing her to move out of control towards the fountain*

Lynn: *trying to regain control* Ahhh!

Lincoln: *shocked* Lynn! Look out!

Lynn: *flies into the Fountain of Neptune* Woah! *makes a big splash as water from one of the fountain's statues poured onto her*

Lincoln: *stops next to her, concerned* Lynn, are you okay?!

Lynn: *now wet and irritated* I'm fine, bro...

Lincoln: *glares at Julian* I'm really starting to hate this guy!

Julian: *calls behind him smugly as he races away* Face it, madam! You're all washed up! Ha-ha-ha!

Me: Shut the fuck up!

Lynn: *growls* Oh, yeah?! *pulls back on the gear stick, then races out of the Fountain of Neptune with Lincoln following behind*

*Julian is seen racing down the track as Lincoln and Lynn drift on a sharp turn behind him.*

Lynn: There he is! *We race race after Pietro*

*Julian looks in the left wing mirror and sees Lincoln and Lynn still behind him, much to his shock.*

Julian: *shocked* What?! *looks behind him with narrowed eyes* Those pests are still on my tail?!

Me: And we're gonna make sure you don't win cheater!

Julian: *faces forward with a smirk* Not for long! I'm gonna give them a tour of the Colosseum! *laughs arrogantly as he races away faster, with Lincoln, Laney and Lynn racing after him*

*Soon, the three of them were zooming over to the Colosseum.*

Billy: Check it out, roadster fans! We found some roadster racers! And they're now about to head past the Roman Colosseum!

Julian: *smirks* Now, to get these fools off my tail!

*Julian whistles innocently as he drops a banana onto the track, and Lincoln notices it too late.*

Lincoln: *shocked* Oh, no!

Me: The old banana slip gag! That is really old.

I pressed a button and fired a laser and it obliterated the banana peel.

Lincoln: *whooping* WOO-HOO! YEAH!

*As Lincoln soared through the air, he was amazed at the view from his height.*

Lincoln: *amazed* Woah! The view is amazing up here! But enough sights for now, *smirks* I got a race to win!

*Julian roars down the track, closing in on the finish line.*

Billy: There it is, roadster fans! Booster Julian, about to win again!

Julian: *arrogantly* Ha-ha! To the finish line, and to victory!

Me: Not for long to you fuckass!

I fired a missile at his car and it hit his car and it exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion blew Julian's car into the air and it broke apart into a thousand pieces. Julian was out of the race!

Lynn: *off-screen* Coming through!

Billy: Woah, what a move! J.D, Nico, Laney, and Lynn are all in first place and holding strong! *Cuts to where Lincoln is seen catching up quickly* But maybe not strong enough, cause here comes Lincoln!

*Lincoln zooms past us.*

Billy: Lincoln has taken the lead!

*Lincoln and Laney zoomed ahead of us, leaving Julian on the ground seething in extreme fury.*

*Me, Nico, Lincoln, Laney and Lynn look back and we stick out their tongues at Pietro just as they cross the finish line. Lincoln and Laney got first, and Lynn got second.*

Julian: (ENRAGED SCREAMING!) I HATE YOU ALL!

Our auras flared up.

Nico: Booster Julian you have failed this race!

*The other nine siblings, who managed to find their way to the track again, pass him and cross the finish line.*

*Lily got third.*

*Luna got fourth.*

*Lucy got fifth.*

*Luan got sixth.*

*Lana and Lola tied for seventh.*

*Lori got eighth.*

*Leni got ninth.*

*Lisa got tenth.*

*Julian... was dead last.*

Billy: And there you have it, roadster fans! Lincoln is the winner of the Race for the Rigatoni Ribbon!

*Lincoln stands on top his Roadster's seat and waves to the crowd.*

*The sisters stop next to Lincoln's Roadster and pick him up, praising his victory.*

Sisters: *happily* YOU DID IT, GUYS!/YOU WON!/WAY TO GO!

Me: Way to go guys!

Lincoln: *smiles* Thanks, girls!

Rita: *off-screen* Kids!

*The siblings look and see their parents and significant others running towards them.*

Lincoln: *waving* Hey, guys!

*The boys, Ronnie Anne, and Sam hug their others.*

Bobby: *concerned* Are you all okay?

Lori: *smiles* We're fine, Boo-Boo Bear.

Lily: *smiles* Yeah, that meanie, Pietro, got what he deserves.

*The significant others smirk at Pietro, who was throwing an angry tantrum.*

Sam S.L.: *smirks* Serves him right.

Dexter: *smirks* I show no remorse for him.

Eddy: *smirks* Me neither. He deserved that.

Lightning: *smirks* Lightning totally agrees. SHA-BLAM!

*Later, the siblings were standing on a small racing awards stage. Grace gives Lincoln and Laney a racing trophy with a blue ribbon on it.*

Grace: *smiles* Congratulations, Lincoln and Laney!

Lincoln: *smiles, takes the trophy* Thank you, Grace.

Laney: This was awesome!

*The crowd, parents, and significant others cheer as Julian growls in fury.*

Julian: I will kill all of you for this humiliating defeat!

Thrust (points gun at Julian): I killed one bad human before. I won't hesitate to kill another. You really want to push your luck?

Wildrider (grabs Julian by the collar): Say the word, boss, and I'll waste this punk!

Nico: Stand down Wildrider. Let Lincoln and Laney handle this. They won so they should be the ones that take him down.

Lincoln: Thanks Nico.

Wildrider let him go and Lincoln punched Julian in the face and Laney punched him in the stomach and in the crotch. Laney then kicked him in the face with devastating force and knocked him out.

Julian was arrested for his crimes.

* * *

Later, we were all back in Gotham Royal York. At the Roadster Garage, Lincoln puts the trophy in the trophy case. He smiled at it as Ronnie Anne put her arm around him.

Ronnie Anne: *smiles* Nice job, sweetie.

Lincoln: *blushes* Thanks, Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: Even if you hadn't won the trophy, I still would have given you this reward.

*She kisses Lincoln on the lips passionately, and his faces turns completely red as he smiles.*

Lincoln: *red face, smiles* Th-Thanks, Ronnie...

*Ronnie Anne giggles.*

Me: That was an awesome race guys. You all gave it your all and did well.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

William was in a wheelchair and Maria was taking care of him.

Maria: William, I remember that you took care of me when I was still healing from the Mutant Bear attack.

William (smiles): And now it's your turn to take care of me. (kisses Maria)

Horsea: Stacy, is it possible for you to use your shark parts in your human form?

Stacy: Hmm. I don't know. Let me see.

Stacy transformed her forehead into her sawshark nose and she saw that she can do that.

Stacy: I sure can.

Me: That is so cool!

Trudy: It sure is. And I discovered that I can fly with just my flying fish wings.

Me: We saw that Trudy. That's awesome.

Maria: You want some fish Stacy?

Stacy: Sure.

Stacy took the whole fish and ate the whole thing.

Maria (sees Stacy eat a whole fish in only 10 seconds): I'm impressed that you ate that fish quickly, Stacy.

Stacy (smirks at Maria with shark teeth): You were right about one thing, Maria. I guess I do sometimes give into my shark mind.

Maria: That's cool though.

Carol: Stacy, before you got gene slammed, did you have a boyfriend?

Stacy: No I never got the chance to find one.

Poliwag: Stacy, do you want to go on online dating sites to get a boyfriend?

Stacy: Relax, guys. I'll find a boyfriend on my own pace.

Me: Good idea Stacy.

Booster Julian was sentenced to 75 years in prison for his crimes and he was permanently banned from racing.

* * *

Out in space, an alien starship was flying by the planet Earth. It was a ship that was that of the Gordanian's. A race of interplanetary pirates that capture valuable creatures from other planets to sell on the Intergalactic Black Market. Jared, Nathaniel, Starfire and Robin were pulverizing the Gordanian's into pulp and slashing them all to pieces and blasting them and killing them.

Jared: The Gordanian's just never know when to learn.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of someone screaming with such indiscriminate fury.

They went down the hall to a prison cell hall and at the end of the hall they arrived at a cell with a reinforced door. They heard incredibly strong pounding on the door.

Jared: Whoa! Whoever is in that cell is full of incredible fury!

Nathaniel: No kidding dad.

Robin: It's sounds like a girl is in there.

Starfire: This is exactly how I busted out of a cell like this and escaped to Earth.

Jared: That is a very coincidental scenario.

Starfire: It sure is. But that scream is familiar to me.

Then the door was busted down.

Jared: Stand ready!

Jared and Nathaniel went Super Angel.

They saw in the darkness of the cell, a pair of glowing neon blue eyes. A girl with red hair and purple Tamaranian clothes and her hands were in cuffs came out and she was younger than Starfire.

?: (Speaking Tamaranian)

Starfire gasped and she knew the young Tamaranian.

Starfire: Dawnfire? Sister?

Dawnfire: (Speaking Tamaranian)

Starfire: I'm your sister Koriand'r.

Dawnfire's glow in her eyes faded and they were blue eyes with blue sclera. She recognized Starfire and went to her and Starfire hugged her.

Dawnfire: (Speaking and crying in Tamaranian)

Starfire: I'll never leave your side again little sister.

Nathaniel was instantly smitten by her and he freed her from her arm cuffs. Then she kissed him and she got the ability to speak English.

Dawnfire: How did you all find me?

Jared: We saw this ship you were on flying past Earth and I sensed something here. We killed all of the Gordanians.

We brought Dawnfire back to Earth and she was glad to have Starfire back and she decided to live on Earth from now on.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

nbwatts made the chapter for the Italy Race and it was awesome! Credit goes to you for a great chapter and thanks for letting me use it as one of my chapters. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	736. A Cataclysmic Prophecy

It starts in the living room. We were watching TV and playing card games.

Trudy: It was so awesome today. I got to pulverize terrorists trying to destroy the city.

Me: Way to go Trudy!

Stacy: I'm proud of you sis.

Maria: I'm glad you're fully healed, William.

William: Thanks Maria. Sora's cure potions and Cure Spells really worked.

Sora: Aw it was nothing.

I turned and I noticed that Static Shock was down about something.

Me: Virgil are you all right? You look sad about something.

Static: (Sighs) I'm sad because today is the anniversary of when Richie was shot.

We gasped when we heard that.

Lori: What happened?

Gear: Let me show you.

Gear lifted up his pants leg on his right leg and we saw a bullet wound scar. We gasped in horror at what we saw.

Me: (Whistles) That is a nasty one! Looks like a 25 caliber pistol wound.

Laney: No kidding.

Lisa: That is exactly what it is 2nd elder brother.

Nico: How and who did this to you Richie?

Gear: It was because of a kid named Nick Connor. He was bullying a friend of ours named Jimmy Osgood.

We growled in fury.

Me: That makes me sick! Virgil how did this happen?

Static was still down about it.

Me: You don't have to tell us right away. You can tell us when you're ready.

Static: No, no. You all have a right to know. Okay here goes.

Static told us that Jimmy Osgood was a bright kid that was being tormented and tortured by a bullying kid named Nick Connor. When Jimmy was shoved into a locker, that's what sent him over the edge. When Virgil and his dad were at Jimmy's house to help his father with car trouble, Virgil when up to Jimmy's room and he found a threatening message on his computer saying that Jimmy was going to kill Nick and his friends and end their bullying ways for good with a gun his father has. It was a 25 caliber semi-automatic handgun. Virgil went and told Jimmy's dad and his dad and showed them what he wrote. Virgil's dad Robert Hawkins is a social worker that works with kids and he advised Jimmy's dad to get Jimmy some help. But unfortunately it was too late. Virgil told them that Jimmy knew where to get a gun and Jimmy's dad kept it under lock and key in his bedroom. Jimmy took it without his father knowing. Virgil told his dad and Jimmy's dad that the kids were at the community center and Mr. Hawkins told Jimmy's dad to call the police. Virgil turned into Static Shock and went there to try and stop it. But by the time he arrived, it was already too late. Jimmy had accidentally shot Richie and was in the corner in a fetal position crying his eyes out and everyone was standing there in shock. Richie was rushed to the hospital and he was lucky that he was gonna be all right. But Nick Connor however was punished for his actions. He got 2 years of suspension and was sentenced to 1,900 hours of community service. Same with his friends. 1 year of suspension out of school and the rest of it was in-school suspension. In a way, Nick got a slap on the wrist.

We were absolutely horrified.

Me: That is just disgusting!

Nico: I can't believe that Nick would do something like that to him.

Vince: Nick has no right to call himself a trusting kid.

Me: I agree with you partner. Virgil, are Jimmy and Nick one of the Metabreed or were they exposed to any part of the biohazardous mutagen?

Static: No thank goodness.

Me: Well that's a relief. Did Jimmy get any community service at all?

Static: He got 200 hours but he now goes to the school psychologist.

Me: Well at least he's getting help there. But regardless what Nick and his cronies did doesn't excuse them of what they have done.

Nathan: I agree J.D. I know exactly what Jimmy is going through. Before I became a member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, I was being bullied a lot. I'm sure Lynn told you about that.

Me: She sure did Nathan. It's good she stopped them. Bunch of bias-motivated shitfaces.

Nathan: Yeah. You got that right.

Mindy: I hate bullying with a vengeance. I should know because I was bullied bad.

Nico: I know sis. That sickens me.

Me: It all does. Lets head over to Dakota City guys.

Francis: Let me come with you guys when we visit Jimmy. It's time for the present bully to meet the past bully.

Me: Good idea Francis. Besides now that you're cured, everyone will accept you again. Lets roll!

We did so.

* * *

We arrived in Dakota City.

Maria: Boy I missed Dakota City.

Me: It sure is different than what it was the last time we were here.

We saw that Dakota City is now a much better and peaceful place.

Carmen: I missed this place though.

Liam: (Southern Accent) It sure is rough being away from home huh my Fiery Dumplin?

Carmen: Oh Liam.

Cosmo: I would love to see Dakota City crime ridden.

Me: Cosmo, you're an idiot. Wanda, in all honesty I don't know what you were thinking marrying a brainless idiot like Cosmo.

Wanda: Oh I've gotten used to it.

Me: Easy for you to say. Also I don't know what the Fairy World high council was thinking letting Cosmo be a Fairy Godparent. He's a completely brainless moron.

Cosmo was doing something really stupid. He was picking his nose with his feet and eating his boogers. COMPLETELY IDIOTIC.

Me: And look at his brain scan.

I showed her a picture of Cosmo's Brain and it showed that his skull was completely empty. No brain at all.

We arrived at Dakota City High School. We saw Jimmy working in the school as a janitor.

Jimmy O.: Hey J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Jimmy.

Static: Hey Jimmy. Its been a while.

Jimmy O.: It sure has Virgil. How have things been with you?

Static: Doing great man.

Gear: Glad to see you're doing well.

Jimmy O.: Thanks man. I'm so sorry I shot you back then.

Gear: It's all right man. I've forgiven you for that back then.

Jimmy O.: Thanks man. But Nick just won't learn. He's still bothering me.

Alexis: Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll make sure Nick gets his just desserts.

Jessie (Pokemon): And FYI, laser guns are the rage these days.

Me: Yep.

Jimmy O.: Thanks guys.

Nick Connor then arrived.

Me: Nick Connor.

Nick C.: J.D. Knudson. What brings you all here?

Me: What else? We're here to kick your butt.

Nick C.: You think I'll let you...

POW!

I punched him in the face and Francis walked up to him.

Nick Connor (tries to get up): C'mon, guys. This isn't funny!

Gear: Lots of things aren't funny! Getting me shot wasn't funny!

Static: Bullying Jimmy for God knows how long wasn't funny!

Francis grabbed him by the shirt.

Francis: And becoming a very worse bully then I ever was definitely wasn't funny!

Nick Connor: Ok. You guys are right. I'm sorry about all of that!

Maria: No, you're not! (grins sadistically) Not yet, anyway!

Me: Okay I'm noticing a completely similar situation here. Isn't this like what happened when you got shot Richie?

Gear: It is.

Nick Connor (to Francis): Look, Stone! Things have changed. I'm the top dog of this school now. You can't just walk in and pretend to own the place.

Francis: You're right. I don't own the place. But then again, neither do you!

Nico: Nick Connor, you have failed this city!

Me: And he has failed everything a human being represents.

We pulverized Nick into pulp and got him sent to prison.

* * *

Later at home I was monitoring Denzel Crocker's insanity. He was almost at 10,000% Fucked up. He was at 9,902%. And rising slowly.

Me: He's almost there. When he hits 10,000% Fucked up, we remove his brain and destroy his body and lock his brain into the Saturn Insane Asylum.

Wanda: But isn't taking out Mr. Crocker's brain going to kill him?

Me: Nope. His brain is going to be in a special nourishment jar that'll keep him alive.

Stellar: I hope you don't kill him J.D. Because we need his spazzes to keep the magic in Fairy World going.

Me: Say what now?

Stellar showed me through some visual aids.

Stellar: For centuries we fairies have harnessed the energy that comes from the spazzing of certain humans who believe that fairies exist.

A picture of Fairy World was on a slideshow and it showed energy flowing into a massive magic wand that serves as the power source for all of the fairies and all of Fairy World. All the energy comes from the people that believe that all fairies exist.

Stellar: When Mr. Crocker first began to spazz about fairies many years ago, his energy was so powerful that we used it to fuel the big giant wand all by itself.

Mr. Crocker releases a massive spazz that powers up the Fairy World wand alone.

Me: So Mr. Crackass has spazzing that fuels all of Fairy World and keeps the magic going?

Stardust: Pretty Ironic isn't it?

Me: A major case of irony. I've hated Mr. Crocker for as long as I can remember. Ever since I threw him into the nuthouse 4 years ago, he has constantly hated my guts while gradually continuing to lose his sanity. But I never knew that he was a power source for all of Fairy World and all its magic. What happens if Mr. Crackfuck stops believing in Fairies?

Wanda: Well this happened before you threw him into the nuthouse J.D. Mr. Crocker was cured by a psychologist and he stopped believing in Fairies. It caused Fairy World to lose all its power and it was so bad that it began to fall right out of the sky. We had to get Mr. Crocker back into spazzing or else all of Fairy World would've plunged right into Giant Bucket of Acid World.

Me: Giant Bucket of Acid World? That's crazy!

Stellar: It sure was. Jorgen realized that having Fairy World over such a place was a stupid idea. Now we won't just be relying on Mr. Crocker's spazzing. We're going to rely on all of the nutjobs in the world.

Me: Well that's a relief. Okay so sending Crocker's brain to the Saturn Insane Asylum will be a bad idea. So instead we'll calibrate it by hooking it up to it to continuously fuel the Big Wand indefinitely.

Wanda: That'll work perfectly J.D.

Stellar: That's genius!

Stardust: It just might work.

Me: Sure Mr. Crocker might be a fucked up weirdo but we need his spazzing to keep the magic going.

Wanda: What was Crocker's insanity levels at back when you stopped him the first time J.D.?

Me: Back 4 years ago when I defeated Crocker the first time, he was at 3,217%. Now here we are in 2019, 4 years later and he's now at 9,907%.

Trixie: I'm glad Crocker is not our teacher anymore. I never liked him.

Sapphire: I never liked him either.

Emerald: Same here.

Me: I don't think anyone in your age group liked him Trixie. But I have a strong feeling that Mr. Crocker is hatching a diabolical plot to get revenge on me even as we speak. And when he sets it into motion, we'll be ready for him.

My eyes glowed red with righteous fury and when the time came, Crocker is gonna wish he was never born.

* * *

Later everyone was watching TV and playing card games yet again.

Me: Hey Ash you told us about that time where you saved the world from total destruction in the Orange Islands right?

Ash: I sure did.

Me: That was an incredible adventure for you. How did you save the world?

Ash: It was an amazing adventure. It centered around the island of Shamouti and the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning. They were home to the legendary birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos.

Tracie: Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos are the connectors of the Balance of Nature. A crazy pokemon collector named Lawrence III disrupted that balance by collecting them.

Me: So this Lawrence III was the source of what caused the planet to nearly be destroyed. Let me see here.

I look up the adventure Ash went through on the computer and it showed a rather interesting kind of prophecy.

Me: Look at this. "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning

Lest these Titans wreak destruction

Upon the world in which they clash

Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting

Alone its song will fail

Thus the earth shall turn to ash

O Chosen One

Into thine hands bring together all three

Their treasures combined tame the Beast of The Sea

From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take

For between life and death, all the difference you'll make

Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong

And the world shall be healed by the Guardian's song."

Wow. That is a very enigmatic prophecy.

Laney: But I think I know what it means. The titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning are Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos - the 3 Legendary Birds. The Guardian of Water has to be the legendary Pokemon Lugia.

Ash: That's right. Lugia is the legendary beast of the sea and the guardian of water.

Misty: And it will sing its song to try and stop the fighting. But it won't be enough to do so. Ash is the chosen one to bring the fighting to an end. He had to get three magical spheres from each island. Their combined power will save the world and tame Lugia.

Me: Wow! That's a massively cataclysmic prophecy. Let me see here.

I looked up what would've happened if the planet wasn't saved and what I saw was horrifying. If the balance of nature was continuing to spiral out of control, it would've ultimately destabilized the planetary structure and the whole planet would explode!

A holographic image showed the whole planet exploding.

Me: The Whole Planet would Explode!?

Ash: That's bad!

Misty: I never knew that the planet would explode!

Tracie: Me neither!

Me: We got to see what this was like and bring this Lawrence III to justice. Lets head to the Simulator.

Articuno: When I get my wing on Lawrence, he's headed to an icy grave!

Me: No Articuno, he's not worth it. According to this, he doesn't have any powers or any of that super villain stuff. But he is a villain nonetheless and jail is perfect for him.

Articuno: Whatever works.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator, we got ready for the journey that will decide the ultimate fate of the world. The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves on Shamouti Island. We were in the middle of the Orange Islands. We saw the islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning in the middle of a frozen cold sea and the skies were clouded up with storm clouds and

Me: Whoa! So this is what happened. The Balance of nature has been severely disrupted.

Jessie: Wobbuffet, don't you go wandering off now.

May: Look up there!

May pointed to something and we saw a flying fortress flying above Ice Island.

Ash: That's Lawrence's flying fortress!

Me: That must be where he's holding Moltres, Zapdos and your past selves. Lets go!

We flew up to the Flying Fortress. Along the way, Nico caught a Wynaut and a Glalie.

We landed on the fortress and went in.

The Flying Fortress was a beautiful and magnificently constructed piece of machinery.

Me: Wow. Lawrence's flying fortress is amazing!

Ash: Yeah. He loved the fancy stuff.

Me: I got to give him credit though. He put a lot of work into this.

Laney: It looks very similar to the works of the famous Italian Renaissance master Leonardo De Vinci.

Me: It sure does remind me of that.

We saw amazing artworks on the ceiling. It reminded me of some of the famous works of famous artists from all over history.

Laney: Wow. The artwork he has on the ceiling is amazing.

Me: It sure is. It's some of the most famous works of history.

We continued on and we got to the main room and we saw Moltres and Zapdos trapped in electrified collection rings.

Me: Here they are!

We saw Ash, Misty, Tracie, Melody and Team Rocket in the fortress as well.

Me: Everyone is here.

We explained everything and the past kids were horrified!

Past Ash: What!? He's going to cause the whole planet to explode!?

Me: I'm afraid so. If we don't stop this prophecy the whole world is doomed.

Past Jessie (to her present day self): You're siding with the twerps now? Ew!

Jessie: It really isn't that bad.

Me: We can worry about that later.

?: So you all are here.

We turned and saw LAWRENCE III!

He is first seen in his large airship reading a prophecy. He thinks that the prophecy was about him and that he is the Chosen One. He then sets to work on capturing the three legendary birds so that he could draw out Lugia, which he also plans to capture.

Using various weapons from his ship, he injures Moltres and captures it with electrical rings rather than a Poké Ball. This disturbed the harmony of the legendary birds, threatening to destroy the world with a raging current called the Beast of the Sea, although Lawrence III seemed oblivious to this, focusing primarily on his plan to capture Lugia. Making it feel like a game of chess, he then captured Zapdos when it moved to Fire Island, thinking that Moltres left. He also captured Ash and his friends when they were in a boat and brought them aboard his ship to see his crowning achievements.

However, he did not foresee that the group, especially Ash, would not take kindly to his method of capture of the two legendary Pokemon. As he attempted to capture Articuno for his collection, Ash, using the combined power of his Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur freed Moltres from its device. Moltres then freed Zapdos from its electric cage, but then the two started fighting, destroying part of the ship, and allowing Articuno to join them in the battle. Lawrence III's ship crashed on Lightning Island.

As the prophecy said, Lugia did rise from the sea to stop the fighting of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, and Lawrence III, still intent on capturing it, decides to capture it just like he did with Moltres and Zapdos. Though Lugia managed to break free and destroy the remains of his ship with Aeroblast, Lawrence III survived the destruction. Finding his Ancient Mew card, Lawrence III vows to start his collection again, but this time on a smaller number. It is also explained in the novelization of the movie that he would not capture Lugia again.

Lawrence III has no super powers, but he is greedy and is not a very pleasant man.

Me: Lawrence III. So we meet at last.

Nico: Lawrence III, you have failed this world!

Lawrence III: So what brings you all here?

Me: We came to tell you that what your doing is putting the entire planet in grave danger. If you keep doing this the entire planet is going to explode!

Lawrence was shocked!

Me: That's right. You're putting the whole planet into jeopardy. Let me show you.

I showed a holographic image of the planet and the catastrophic repercussions that are taking place. He was shocked and had no idea that he was placing the whole planet in terrible danger.

Lawrence III: I had no idea. I'll go with you quietly.

Wheeljack had his blaster pointed at Lawrence.

Wheeljack: (to Lawrence) You say anything to push your luck and we'll change our minds and shoot you in the head!

Nico: Wheeljack, stand down. That's not needed.

I placed cuffs on Lawrence III.

Me: You made the right decision Lawrence. Right now we need to get everything in the world back to normal. Lets go!

We then sprang into action and Moltres and Zapdos out of the electrified rings and outside and then I beamed the flying fortress to our dimension. We flew outside and we saw a massive full scale war going on. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were really going at each other. Firing fire blasts, lightning blasts and ice beam attacks at each other. Destroying everything in their wake. It was a vicious and relentless clash. The Guardian of the sea then suddenly appeared out of a massive tornado of water and we saw that the guardian was Lugia!

Me: It's Lugia!

Nico: Oh wow!

Varie: We have to help Ash get the other two treasures!

Me: Lets do it!

We flew out and Lugia was helping us. We set out for Lightning Island and the 3 birds were hot on our tails. Moltres fired a blast of fire, Zapdos fired a blast of lightning and Articuno fired an ice beam blast at us. We fired energy blasts and powerful lasers and more at the 3 birds.

Me: This is crazy!

Laney formed a massive tree in the middle of the ocean and it grabbed the 3 birds.

Laney: That will hold them for a while.

Me: Lets go!

We continued on to Lightning Island and we arrived in the middle of the mountain on the island. We saw a shrine in the middle of the island in the shape of Zapdos. We gave Lugia the ability to talk with his mouth instead of talking Telepathically.

Lugia: The treasure is in that shrine there.

Ash: I see it.

Ash went down into the mountain and he saw a yellow sphere and he pulled it out. It glowed yellow with the essence of lightning.

Me: The Sphere of Lightning.

Lugia: Yes. Ash is indeed the chosen one.

Me: We have one more treasure to get.

We left for Ice Island.

Just as we arrived, the legendary birds broke out of the tree and went at us.

Me: Here they come!

Alexis: Lets get them!

Alexis fired a powerful blast of ice fire and Moltres fired a powerful blast of fire and the blasts collided and exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Articuno fired an ice beam and Nico's Articuno fired a powerful ice beam and May fired a powerful blast of ice from her hands. The blasts collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Zapdos fired a massive blast of lightning and Nico's Zapdos fired a powerful blast of lightning.

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star Dragonball lit up on his bracelet and he fired a blast of lightning from his finger. The blasts collided and they exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

We went through the mountain of Ice Island and we arrived at the top of the mountain. We saw the shrine for Ice Mountain.

Me: There it is.

Ash pulled out the sphere and it glowed with the essence of Ice.

Me: We got it.

We got off the island and went back to Shamouti.

Me: Lets hold the birds back until we fulfill the prophecy.

Nico: You got it.

Alexis: Lets get them! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it enabled her to form weapons out of her ice fire.

Wheeljack turned into his Transformers Armada version

Wheeljack: Lets get them Alexis! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back foil and in car mode it enabled him to grow jet wings and fire lasers and missiles from his wings and it also enabled him to fire energy blasts from his chest in robot mode.

Alexis and Wheeljack: ICEFIRE SCYTHESTORM BARRAGE!

Alexis formed a Scythe made of pure ice fire and Wheeljack fired numerous missiles and lasers. Alexis was on one of the missiles and she slashed Articuno and the missiles hit Articuno and Zapdos and knocked them out.

Jessie: Time for some action. Ready Wobbuffet?

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Jessie: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron went into her device and it enhanced her Wobbuffet's abilities.

Shockwave: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his ammo and abilities 100-fold.

Shockwave turned into his blaster form and I had him in my hands.

Jessie's Wobbuffet and Shockwave: REFLECTING ELECTROMAGNETIC BURST!

I fired Shockwave and Jessie's Wobbuffet reflected it with his Mirror Coat and it enhanced the blast and it hit Moltres.

Nico: Final Smash time!

Nico's Articuno: You got it Nico! SUBZERO BLIZZARD FEATHER STORM!

Nico's Articuno fired a massive barrage of feathers that turned into a shower of icicles and they hit Moltres and stunned him.

Lugia: My turn. AEROBLAST!

Lugia fired a massive laser blast that contained enough power to destroy a whole city and it hit Moltres and knocked it out while destroying the whole ice sheet.

Lugia: (To the viewers) This is the first time I've done that.

But then the whole storm got worse. Massive and powerful tornadoes appeared out of the storm all over the place and lightning was striking all over the place. This could only mean that the planet was getting ready to explode. We hightailed it back to Shamouti Island and Ash placed the treasures of Fire, Ice and Lightning in an altar and they glowed and then green healing water poured out of the altar and turned the whole shrine into a beautiful altar. Melody then played Lugia's song and it caused Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos to calm down and become tranquil. It was a beautiful and magnificent song and it sent the healing water out all across the area and we saw the storm clouds clear and the world was getting back to normal. We flew out with the legendary birds and Ash and Lugia joined them. We then saw an incredible and unusual sight emerge from the water. We saw a massive river made entirely of pure water emerge from the ocean. It was as big as the entire planet and it was the source of all the climate in the world. We then saw the river go back down into the ocean later on and Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos went back to their home islands. The world was saved from total destruction. Saving the lives of everyone on the planet both human and Pokemon.

Later the simulation ended and everyone cheered for us. We helped prevented a massive and devastatingly cataclysmic disaster from happening. Lawrence III was sentenced to 50 years in the Jupiter prison. The reason for this is because he had no idea what he was doing would've caused the end of the world.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The 2nd Pokemon Movie was the most awesome movie made by the people of Pokemon! It was one of my number 1 favorite movies. I saw the movie trailer for it from the 1st Pokemon Movie and it played the Requiem Rave Song and it was awesome! Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos are some of my number one favorite pokemon. It's awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	737. Adventures Adventures Adventures

Part 1: The Sociopathic Jock

* * *

In the Jupiter Prison, Lily and Mr. Krabs were there to visit the sociopathic jock Jo. She has an old score to settle with her and to make her suffer for her ways. After Jo's althetic career was ended on Total Drama All Stars 2 because of having her leg amputated, she has developed an incredible hatred against all of us and all of the world for ruining her life. But Jo was declared too dangerous to hang around with the other inmates. So she was placed in Solitary Confinement for the protection of the other prisoners.

Lily and Mr. Krabs were walking down the hall. Mr. Krabs was givin the ability to live on both land and in water thanks to Lily's magic.

They got to the cell Jo was in and the guard saw them.

Guard: Oh hello Lily. Here to visit Jo?

Lily: Yep. We're here to correct something she said when we were on Total Drama All Stars 2.

Guard: I saw what she did on that show. That was awful she did that.

Mr. Krabs: I can't believe she is that evil. I'm glad I'm being watched by Lily now.

Guard: That's good Mr. Krabs.

The guard opened the cell door and they went in and they saw Jo.

Her favorite type of music is workout music, her favorite color is grey, and her favorite movie is Charlie's Devils. The weirdest dream she ever has was when she let a guy win because she found the guy attractive. Her best childhood memory was the first time she was picked first during a team selection. Her most embarrassing moment at school was when she got locked out of class due to her going for a jog between periods. Her first job was as an enforcer for the neighborhood kids. 10 years from now she sees herself as a personal trainer for the stars. Her dream date would be with Willy Slanks since he invented a great new workout system, BowTies. Jo never thinks the world will ever end as long as she's alive.

Jo is first seen in "Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!", on the yacht, warning Scott not to bother her. She swims to shore quickly, excited to be the first one there, but then realizes that Dawn beat her and is not even wet. She wins the race that determines the teams and taunts Lightning for losing to a girl. However, she is assigned on the Mutant Maggots, because Lightning walks in front of her when Chris shows up. After Chef Hatchet falls off her team's trampoline reward and throws the saw at Lightning, she laughs at his injury, but is then run over by the rolling trampoline. During the start of the challenge, she seems very excited, trying to get her team pumped. She jumps on the trampoline in an attempt to reach the totems but gets launched into the lake. When riding down the mountain on her team's totem, she is annoyed when the opposing team passes her. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed.

In "Truth or Laser Shark", Jo is first seen running into Brick after her morning run. She proceeds to argue with Brick about who is better until she tells him their team is lucky to have both of them. However, she reveals in a confessional she was just saying this to keep Brick loyal, implying she will break him like a stick. She then breaks one, only to receive a splinter. Before the first challenge, Jo is rather tough on Cameron calling him weak. When he tries to rebuttal which Jo brings up a good point on trying to win Total Drama without some physical power. During the truth challenge, she notices Brick's face turning red and tells him to admit the truth for the team. When Mike wanted to leave she smacked him and told him she was determined to win. Before the second challenge, Jo was the first to try on the glasses and complained about the lack of visibility. She does well for her portion of the obstacle course, and her team wins the challenge.

In "Ice Ice Baby", she competes with Brick to see who can eat more food until he chokes on his spoon. She then saves him and later comments on Mike's various personalities. When Chris announces a race through the speakerphones, she tells everyone to begin running. After they reach their destination, she tells Cameron she would have eaten him by now if they were all hamsters. While climbing the mountain, she and Brick converse about how they became so good at rock climbing. She then taunts him when he dislocate his arm in an attempt to impress her. When Anne Maria would not do the challenge, Jo motivated her by insulting her fashion. Jo made it the top of the mountain first out of anyone, but she still lost that part of the challenge since the Toxic Rats got their whole team on top. Shortly afterwards, Anne Maria made it to the top and attempted to punch Jo, but Jo moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Brick. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assumed the leadership role, after thumb wrestling Brick for it, and proceeded to order around the Maggots. When Anne Maria again refused to do the challenge, Jo threw her hairspray out of the fort, causing Anne Maria to chase after it.

In "Finders Creepers", she is seen rushing out of the Maggots' cabin when Chris wakes them up unexpectedly. During the challenge, she leads her team away from the Rats, stating that she had a plan. She commands the Maggots to hide in a bush so that they can follow the Rats to the next destination, leading them to their own clue. Arriving at the marked tree, Jo suggests sending in their most expendable player in case it's a trap. Although Brick objects saying no one's expendable, Jo's "win no matter what" attitude keeps pushing as she sends Cameron to find the souvenir. After Cameron finds the key and Zoey disappears, Jo simply says that they should give up the search and forge ahead. Brick again objects, but Jo overpowers him calling Brick a "G.I. Joke". The Maggots then get the lead after Sam clears up the land mine field, which Jo thanks him for. Arriving at the graveyard, Jo comments on their arriving first and immediately sends Cameron to get the next clue. After finding it, Jo commands the team to fan out and search. When Brick falls into a dark grave, Jo pulls him out and slaps him 3 times, telling him to pull himself together. Soon after Brick disappears, Jo calls him a "dead weight", causing a small fight between her and her teammates. Once Anne Maria finds the next souvenir and boasts about it, Jo rushes her and then leads them onward, firstly commanding Mike to hide the souvenirs in the tombstone. At the final location, Jo goes on ahead when Cameron wants to find Anne Maria and Mike. Inside the cavern, Jo easily finds the last clue, but is then captured by the mutated spider. Later, when Cameron is captured by the spider, Jo asks who it is, guessing "tan job", "couch patato", and "freckle face" before finding out it's Cameron, who she's surprised made it that far, which he takes as a compliment. Once Brick is freed by Mike (Svetlana), he wishes to free his teammates, but Jo orders him to win. While he beats Sam and Scott to the finish line, Jo's order costs them the victory with Brick alone vs. the two Rats. At the elimination ceremony, Brick volunteers to go home, but it turns out that Brick is the Rats' reward. Chris then comments that Brick and Jo will now be competing on opposite teams.

In "Backstabbers Ahoy!", Jo surprises Brick with her whistle and then begins to tease him. They then argue about who is the better competitor, resulting in her bragging about her running and squat thrusting skills. She then says she is whipping her team into shape, indicating she is teaching Cameron how to do push-ups. She competes against Brick in the diving challenge, doing very well. She loses air at one point until Anne Maria saves her. However, she ends up losing when an air-filled Brick launches past her and gets his skis. In the second part of the challenge, Jo is chosen to shoot the seagull gun. She is successfulsucessfull in shooting the first two mines, but the gun stalls before Jo could shoot the final seagull, and thanks to Zoey's steering, they crash into a rock. Determined not to lose, Jo throws Cameron into the final mine, allowing the Maggots to win the challenge. Jo is later shown with the other contestants blaming Dawn for stealing their poessions.

At the start of "Runaway Model", Jo is uninterested in fixing her hair with Zoey and Anne Maria, and begins shaving, much to their displeasure. Later, at the challenge, she claims that fashion is a waste of time and again explains to Lightning that she is female. When Lindsay comforts Sasquatchanakwa about his "hairy body issues", Jo mentions she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. In order to rescue Lindsay, Chester applies "a bit of rouge" to Jo's face. Jo believes she looks beautiful and takes off to seduce Sasquatchanakwa. He laughs at her, to which she, in response, punches him across the island. The Maggots win, and, upset she looks terrible, begins throwing barrels at Mike. At the elimination ceremony, she is switched with Scott and is now on the Toxic Rats. When Brick welcomes her to the team, she tells him it is now her team.

Jo is in the confessional at the beginning of "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste", happy that now that she's on "Team Rat" she can work out in the nude. She then bothers Brick on her way over to breakfast. During the challenge, her team makes it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a cave-in on his team. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to climb down the cables. When Brick decides to go first, Jo throws him the jar of fireflies, since the Maggots got the flashlights. Brick falls, but is able to slow down by using his arms. However, Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone. She convinces Lightning to make an alliance with her and gave up trying to convince Lightning that she is a girl. The Toxic Rats were captured by the mutant gophers and it was Jo that distracted them so they could escape. At the elimination ceremony both Lightning and Jo vote off Brick because they view him as a traitor to their team.

Jo and Lighting decide to see who will be the leader of the Toxic Rats in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean but it was mostly a tactic that Jo used to make Lighting do the work. Through the challenge Jo takes the lead, leaving Lightning to bear the brunt of the challenge, including being tortured by a mutant squid and subsequently by mutant swamp animals in the hunt for Sam and former contestant Gwen, who were buried alive. Jo then used the metal detector given to them by Chris to find the keys to her and Lightning's handcuffs, and for the chest in which Sam and Gwen were imprisoned. Jo ultimately won the challenge for the Toxic Rats by digging out the two campers, only to be knocked out by the fully-mutated Dakota, who rushed in to save Sam.

In "Grand Chef Auto", Jo is happy about the merge and immediately forms an alliance with Lightning. Cameron offers to be in her alliance as well, but she refuses. While looking for her key, Jo is attacked by a mutant cockroach. She then finds a key in the garbage. As the second part of the challenge begins, she and Lightning are captured by Chef. Jo quickly formulates a plan and has Lightning bend the bars with his immense strength. When he does, she pushes him to Fang, betraying him. Jo then grabs a go-cart and drives away, causing Lightning to have a grudge against her for the remainder of the game. She does not win the challenge, but is safe none the less.

In "Up Up and Away in my Pitiful Balloon", Jo is shocked to see the blimp at camp and Heather. When Chris announces the challenge, Jo asks Cameron to form an alliance with her. He accepts, however she only makes the alliance since Cameron knows how to build an aircraft because of his brains. During the challenge she makes Cameron work on her hot air balloon, saying she will protect him from elimination. She also tries to make Cameron sabotage Lightning's helicopter, although he ultimately fails. Cameron ends up winning the first part of the challenge when he finds a rocket, and she makes Cameron give her his smoke machine prize. When Heather starts escaping with the million bucks Jo grows to like Heather due to the way she plays, however she disapproves her "girly short shorts". Once again when they are stopping Heather, Jo uses Cameron as a shield from the gemmies that Heather throws at her. However Cameron double crosses her when Lightning tells him that she is only going to betray him. Cameron reveals he hid a bomb in his smoke machine just in case and blows up her balloon. She sinks into the ocean with Fang, who got tangled on her rope, and Scott, whom her and Zoey attacked. She is later seen at the campfire where she gets the Toxic Marshmallow of Losedom because Cameron and Lightning voted her out. Jo said that she deserves to win Total Drama. She called Cameron a traitor and tries to hit him, with him replying "I learned from the best." She then compliments him as Cameron was talking about her. She proceeds to yell at Lightning calling him an idiot as Lightning couldn't recognize she was a girl. Jo then takes the Hurl of Shame.

Jo then returns in the season finale "Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Battle". Chris introduces her along with the rest of the eliminated cast. She doesn't seem to be too thrilled on rooting for either of the finalists, but chooses Lightning over Cameron. Jo is then seen giving Lightning advice on what to use for his armor. Later on when Chris' remote malfunctions, releasing all the mutant animals, Jo hops out of her seat as she runs away from the animals. Larry eventually has her in his grasp, until Cameron blasts at him and she is released. In Lightning's ending, Jo is the only contestant who seems happy that he won. In Cameron's ending, When Cameron was on top of Lightning, she counts with the rest of the cast to 3, but she doesn't seem excited. At the end, she is seen on the boat when Cameron announces to use the money for everyone. Jo says she can use the money for her own gym. She is last seen laughing at Chris when he is quarantined by the government.

Jo is one of the returning contestants in "Heroes vs. Villains". After noticing the size discrepancy between her team and the opposing team, she immediately demands that Chris provides the Villainous Vultures with an extra member to make up for the difference. Jo volunteers to be the pusher of the baby carriage for her team, tricking Lightning by saying she was a champion shopping cart pusher. When Gwen attempts to reason with her, Jo blows her off and taunts her on her boyfriend kisser status, upsetting Gwen. During her pushing of the carriage, she tells Lightning that the two of them should stay out of each others way till the merge, and tells Duncan that she wants to take charge, to which Duncan agrees with a laugh. He then compliments Jo on her zinger, which stuns her. She later carries Alejandro up to the top of the staircase of the spa house, where he unlocks the door with the correct key for the team's win.

In "Evil Dread", Jo is seen eating a plate of meat for breakfast. She then suggests to everyone that they should vote off Lightning next since he is the strongest competitor. Later, the challenge of the day was to find 3D puzzle pieces of certain places and build them. This is where Jo's conflict with Heather reaches a boiling point they both fight for leadership. Heather ends up finding the first piece but Jo tries to take it away from her. Heather ends up dropping the piece onto Jo's, which, Jo then pushes Heather into a trench filled with crabs. Jo eventually finds another piece but Lightning jumps by and takes it for himself. Jo and the rest of the Vultures seems to won the challenge by they are still missing a piece. Jo then gets upset over Lightning due to miscounting the pieces which leads to their first loss. At the elimination, it was revealed that Jo convinced the other Vultures to vote of Lightning, who eventually discovers Jo's betrayal, with Jo and Lighting in the bottom two, Lighting is voted off and nearly curses at No, who watches as he takes the Flush of Shame

In "Saving Private Leechball", Jo and Heather argued about the leadership role on their team, until Gwen told them to be quiet. The next day, Jo tried to convince Gwen to join an alliance, even though Heather and Alejandro tried to as well. During the challenge, Jo accidentally fired the leech-cannon at Scott, causing her teammates to be upset with her. Later during the challenge, she was the only member of her team left standing, and she went to the cave to try to take out Courtney and Sam, but failed when she battled against Zoey. At the elimination ceremony, because of her constant bickering and firing the cannon at Scott, she was voted off her team and was last seem in the Flush of Shame, being flushed off the island.

She is in one of the balloons in "The Final Wreck-ening", but her balloon is not popped, and floats away with the other un-popped balloons.

And now she has all her crimes in the events of the Total Drama All Stars 2 saga.

Jo: Lily Loud.

Lily: Hello Jo.

Jo now had a brand new artificial prosthetic foot in place of the foot she lost.

Lily: I see you got a new artificial foot. It's quite the improvement.

Jo: It is. And when I face you all on Total Drama Galaxy, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!

Lily: I have that to look forward too. We still have 9 more months though.

Jo saw Mr. Krabs with her.

Jo: Are you kidding me? First, you throw your boss in prison. And now, you got him out?!

Lily: That's right! Guess we're not what you claimed us to be after all!

Krabs: Yeah! I actually deserved to get thrown in prison before my parole.

Jo: Fine. So you and your boss made amends. But that stupid Princess sister of yours still made Zoey Lawton fatherless!

Lily: One accusation at a time!

Mr. Krabs: Who is she talking about?

Lily: Zoey Lawton is Deadshot's daughter. Her father was Floyd Lawton A.K.A. Deadshot. We killed him when we killed the Joker and most of the Suicide Squad. Zoey hates her father for what he became.

Little is known about Deadshot's past before being an assassin. All that is known is that his real name was Floyd Lawton, and he had an abusive father he tried to kill, but unintentionally shot his brother. He has since become a crack shot, often boasting that he never misses.

He initially arrived at Gotham City claiming to be a new crime fighter. He was actually planning on becoming king of Gotham's Underworld, while taking out crime bosses as a superhero. Batman and Gordon exposed this plan and he was jailed. He was also a member of the Suicide Squad, a government program that uses supervillain's services on life or death mission in exchange for a pardon. This was perfect for Deadshot because he believes he has no life purpose and does not care if he lives or dies. When not working for the Squad he goes on assassination missions.

On his missions he has assassinated a senator, killed a man committing crimes pretending to be Deadshot, and offering to put Count Vertigo out of his misery. He was once possessed by a demon named Neron. While controlled Neron tried to have him kill a kindergarten class but the Justice League stops him. He also once attempted to kill the pope but was stopped by Wonder Woman. In 2005, Deadshot learned that he had a daughter named Zoey living in a rough neighborhood controlled by gangs.

Though he decided a normal life as a father wasn't for him, instead wiping out all the local gangs. Deadshot later broke into Arkham Asylum to kill Joker on an assassination mission, but was stopped and nearly killed by another assassin named Onomatopoeia. He informs Batman what had happened and was sent back to jail. After being caught yet again, he returns to the government operated Suicide Squad.

Mr. Krabs: That's terrible lass.

Lily: Yeah. But Jo, Floyd was a monster! He killed hundreds of innocent people and he had no right to call himself a father! He was a cold-blooded ruthless snake! Like you!

Jo: Hey! At least I don't go around killing people for crimes they do!

SLASH!

Lily slashed Jo's face with claws she made of pure water she formed on her fingertips and she slashed out Jo's eyes. Jo was screaming in excruciating pain.

Lily: You make me sick Jo! When we face each other on TDG, I'm going to make you suffer a thousand painful deaths for your crimes. You'd better beg for mercy when we face each other.

They left the prison.

Guard: Nice way to show her Lily.

Lily: Thanks Mac.

They went down the hall.

Mr. Krabs: Hey Lily, I heard from SpongeBob that you made the first ever Monster Krabby Patty.

Lily: I sure did Mr. Krabs. Mr. SquarePants said that never before in the history of the Krusty Krab has anyone ever succeeded in making a Monster Krabby Patty. And I made the first ever successful Monster Krabby Patty.

Mr. Krabs: I'm proud of you lass. Great job.

Lily: Thanks Mr. Krabs. Maria and Varie and some of my friends come to the Krusty Krab for lunch every now and then. It's great having them there.

* * *

Part 2: Meeting Our Genderbent Twins.

* * *

In the Estate on Earth, we were playing video games and reading books and playing card games. I was playing go fish with Linka.

Linka: You got any sevens J.D.?

Me: Nope go fish Linka.

Linka drew a card.

Me: Hmm. Do you have any 2's?

Linka: Uch.

Linka gave me 2 of them.

Me: Thank you. Sydney, when you all were cured what did you do when you got home?

Sydney: That's a good question.

FLASHBACK

After Sydney, Nanette and Sheila were cured, they got dressed in normal clothes and dropped themselves onto their beds at their houses for the first time in so long. While being stuck in the underground city they lost the feeling of a nice warm bed and the taste of normal food. They cried in sheer happiness and were eternally grateful to us for curing them.

Nanette, Sheila and

Sydney were in a tri-split screen scene crying on their beds.

Nanette, Sheila and Sydney: (In unison) (Crying) We have our lives back. Thank you Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Thank you.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Laney: We saw that when you moved in Sydney.

Kate L.: Yeah. The Shredder robbed you of your humanity and we got it back for you all.

Lori: That freak was literally the ultimate evil.

Syd: He sure was.

Me: Yeah. Linka do you miss your brothers back in your dimension?

Linka: I sure do J.D. and I've forgiven them for what they did.

Me: That's good Linka. No one can stay mad at someone forever. It's not healthy for anyone.

Nico: That's right. Mindy put her anger over Colton behind so why shouldn't anyone else?

Me: Yep.

Computer: ALERT! CODE DIMENSION JUMP IN PROGRESS.

Me: We haven't had one of those happen in a while! We'll finish our game later Linka.

We went to the computer.

Me: Triangulating position.

The computer showed that the vortex was right over the neighborhood.

Me: It's right over our neighborhood!

We went outside and we saw a wormhole over the neighborhood right next door to the Fairy Tail Guild Castle. When the vortex faded we saw a magnificent and breathtaking castle that was 1,000 times bigger than any castle over in Europe and it was majorly articulate. (Think of the Alvarez Empire Castle from Fairy Tail)

Me: Wow! What a castle!

Laney: That is the most breathtaking castle I've ever seen!

Lori: That castle is literally the most amazing castle anywhere.

Lucy H.: It looks just like the castle from the Alvarez Empire.

Mindy: I remember that castle. That was the coolest castle ever.

Me: Lets go see.

We did so and when we got close it looked like a massive fortress and it was incredibly beautiful and breathtaking.

Lola: Wow! What a castle!

Lana: I think it would be perfect for anyone.

We went in and we saw that it was a magnificent castle and the architecture was magnificent.

Me: Wow! This is amazing.

Laney: I would love to live in a castle like this.

Nico: Me too Laney.

?: Hey!

We turned and we saw the Loud Brothers and with them was a girl with long black hair and she had wings of pure fire like mine and she had a fiery sun symbol in the middle of her forehead and she had a red summer shirt and a red skirt and red sandals and with her was a boy with aqua green hair and he had blue clothes. We saw genderbent versions of ourselves. The only ones present weren't Nico's and our newest recruits.

Me: What the?

Female Me: What the?

Me and Female Me: (In Unison) WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?

Linka: Brothers!

Loki: Linka! It's been a while squirt.

Linka hugged Loki and her brothers for the first time in a long time ever since we kicked her brothers butts.

Me: How is it that you look so much like me?

Female Me: Isn't it obvious? I'm your female self.

Me: Wow! It's like I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I'm James Dean Knudson. But everyone calls me J.D.

Jaime: That is too coincidental. I'm Jaime Diana Knudson.

Me: Oh wow! It's a pleasure to meet you. It's like we're twins. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a twin counterpart. It's like we're twin siblings.

Jaime: It sure does feel like that.

Me: No kidding.

Jaime: Yeah. Are you the leader of your own team?

Me: I sure am. I'm the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Jaime: That is very coincidental. I'm now the leader of our own team called Team Loud Fairywind.

She showed me the symbol on her shirt. It was a Fairy on a Crescent Moon over a sun with the name Team Loud Fairywind below it.

Me: That is really coincidental. So I guess we did leave our mark on your universe.

Jaime: In a way you did.

Varie: That is cool. So you are my male self?

Valen: I sure am. My name is Valen and I'm Jaime's fiancé.

Varie: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Varie.

We introduced ourselves to our opposite sex counterparts and it was awesome to meet them.

Jaime: (To Maria) So you all formed a group of redeemed supervillains called the Redemption Squad?

Maria: Yep. If you see a boy whose last name is Rockell and a girl whose last name is Dunbar, make sure to recruit them.

Jaime: We will. It's so awesome how you all set so many villains on the right path.

Me: Yep. We saved them from themselves and made them good and better people. I take it Team Loud Fairywind just as well known as Team Loud Phoenix Storm is?

Jaime: We sure are. But we haven't been on the same number of adventures you all have. We can't even begin to compare how many adventures we all have took compared to you.

Me: We don't like to brag.

Jaime: Thank you so much for taking care of Linka in your dimension.

Me: It was our pleasure Jaime. Linka became a twin sister of Lincoln and they are awesome as twins. In a way we all have become twins now.

Jaime: We sure have.

Laney: Yeah. Larry was it really rough for you to miss Linka?

Larry: It was Laney. Our family was never the same since Linka was thrown into your dimension. My brothers had to do some hard labor in community service as a result.

Lana: At least they didn't get jail time.

Leon: Yeah. But Lily we look so similar.

Lily: I know. Last time I saw you, you were a baby.

Leon: I know. It's so awesome!

It was so awesome having our opposite sex counterparts with us.

* * *

Part 3: Meeting Syd's Parents.

* * *

Me, Jaime, Nicole, Nico, Lori, Ronnie Anne, Syd, Laney, Lincoln and Clyde were heading to Syd's house in the estate grounds.

Syd: You guys are gonna love meeting my family.

Me: I know Syd. You told us so much about your mom and dad.

Clyde: I'm cool with meeting your parents Syd.

Me: (To the Viewers) Clyde finally gave up his crush on Lori and now he and Syd have a budding romance going on. After we met our opposite sex counterparts Clyde met Syd on one of our bad guy stopping sprees and cupid's arrow struck them both. It's so awesome.

Clyde: I'm glad we have a romance going on J.D.

Me: I am too buddy. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Haiku.

Clyde: It's all right J.D. But we're still good friends.

Me: That's great buddy.

Syd opened the door to her house and we went in.

Syd: Hey guys I'm home. And I brought friends.

Syd's mom Becca came out of the kitchen and on her shoulder was an Indri Lemur.

Becca: Oh hey kiddo. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's such an honor and a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Becca Chang.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. Wow is that an Indri?

Becca: That's right J.D. His name is Rocca and I'm taking care of him while we rebuild his habitat at the zoo.

Laney: He's really cute.

Me: These are also the loudest lemurs in the world. They have a deafening call that can be heard from up to 2 miles away.

Lincoln: That is loud.

Lori: It sure is.

Becca: That's right J.D. You sure know a lot about animals.

Me: Syd is like a living animal encyclopedia. She showed us a lot of animals.

Becca: I'm sure she did.

Clyde sat down but then he felt that his "Chair" moving really slowly.

Clyde saw that he was sitting on the back of a huge tortoise.

Clyde: Wow!

Me: Wow! That's a Galapagos Tortoise. We saw one of those when we were at the Galapagos Islands when we were in Ecuador.

Becca: Yep. That's Tormo. He's our newest addition to the zoo. I'm taking care of him while his habitat is under construction.

Me: He sure is cool.

Becca: He sure is. I heard from Syd that you all were on an awesome worldwide adventure.

Me: We sure were. That was one of the most awesome educational experiences we've ever had.

Nicole: I'm a volcanologist and I wanted to show everyone the worlds volcanoes.

Becca: That's an amazing and very dangerous field of nature science.

Nicole: It is. And my heroes were world famous Volcanologist's Maurice and Katia Krafft. They've been to every volcano on the planet except for those down in Antarctica.

Becca: That's amazing.

We showed Becca a photo album with pictures of our trip and she was amazed at them.

Me: Here's us in Nome, Alaska.

Becca saw the picture of us standing in front of the statue of Lily and Balto. In Lily's hand was a heart and she was holding the flag of Alaska in the other.

Laney: My baby sister Lily saved all of Nome from a terrible disease that was afflicting them. She risked her life and braved the treacherous subzero climate of Alaska to save all of Nome and all of Alaska.

Becca: That's amazing!

Syd: It was so cool that Lily did that.

Me: It was. That was one of Lily's bravest deeds.

Lincoln showed another photo of us in Hawaii.

Lincoln: Here's us in Hawaii. I won the Big Kahuna of Hawaii surfing contest there.

Syd: Oh that is so amazing Lincoln!

Clyde: I remember that. That was so awesome!

Me: Oh yeah. Lincoln's dad taught him how to surf. He was the winner of the Big Kahuna of Hawaii himself a long time ago.

We showed Becca our global adventure and it was awesome.

Nico: Wow. You guys have been all over the world huh?

Me: Not just the world Nico. All over the galaxy and all over the universe.

Jaime: That is very coincidental.

Me: It sure is Jaime.

* * *

Part 4: Closing Down the Dimmadome!

* * *

We were back at the estate. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Team Loud Fairywind were now one team working together.

Me: It was so awesome meeting your mom Syd.

Syd: Thanks J.D. She sure is an amazing parent.

Me: She knows so much about the world of animals as much as you do.

Syd: That's amazing huh?

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that Doug Dimmadome had enslaved the entire city of Dimmsdale and made them all into mindless zombies and built a huge housing development called Dimmadome Acres. We saw that every house in Dimmadome Acres looked exactly the same and the area spanned for miles.

Me: Whoa! Look at all this guys!

Timmy: Oh no! Doug Dimmadome is at it again.

Me: Who is Doug Dimmadome?

Timmy: He's a rich business owner.

Doug Dimmadome is the major business owner in Dimmsdale. He is sometimes featured as a villain, for example in the episode "Moooving Day" where he tried to control the citizens of Dimmsdale with tainted milk. However he is not always villainous. The "on and off" status of his character is referenced in the episode "Channel Chasers" where he argued with himself about Timmy Turner.

Me: He looks more like a corrupt business owner.

Nico: But he looks very similar to the Rich Texan that we killed over in Springfield on my birthday.

Sideshow Bob: (British Accent) That guy had some very serious problems.

Me: He sure does look like him though and he does have that Texas flare on him.

Timmy: Not only that but he tried this harebrained scheme before. He gave everyone milk laced with a mind control serum that enslaved everyone and made them all mindless zombies. Even Cosmo and Wanda fell victim to it. He even got Mr. Crocker.

Me: Mr. Fuckass himself!? You got to be kidding!

Timmy: No I'm not J.D.

Me: What was the antidote for this scheme he did?

Timmy: I destroyed his plans with my delicious Mega Fizzy Juice.

Timmy gave me a bottle of the stuff.

Me: So this is the stuff.

Timmy: Yep. Try some.

I did so. I drank the whole bottle and released a massive belch.

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP!

Me: Wow! That is some tasty and awesome stuff. And it's really refreshing. Thanks Timmy.

Timmy: You're welcome.

Cosmo: All the nutrition of juice and all the fun of fizz.

Me: It's very refreshing and nutritious.

Laney: It's tasty stuff.

Me: Lets head over there and make sure he doesn't do something like this again. Team Loud Phoenix Storm,

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind,

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off to Dimmsdale.

* * *

We arrived in Dimmsdale and we saw that the situation is worse than what we first saw. We saw a massive milk factory and it was heavily guarded. We were hiding on one of the roofs of the houses outside of the factory.

Nico: Boy it's heavily guarded.

Jaime: How are we gonna get inside?

Carmen: I have an idea. Maria?

Maria: Oh no. Not this again.

Carmen carries Maria off of the roof in front of Dimmadome's guards.

Carmen: Get help! Please! My sister's dying! Get help! Help her!

As the guards approach them, Carmen throws Maria at them, knocking them down.

Maria: (gets up) Even after nearly a whole year, I still find that ploy humiliating.

Me: But at least it worked. Lets go!

We went into the factory and bursted in with a massive fiery explosion. A Phoenix Cry was heard out of the flames and landed in the factory. We then saw DOUG DIMMADOME!

Me: Doug Dimmadome. So we meet at last.

Dimmadome: That's right. J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You tried this stupid plan before and it failed big time Dimmadome.

Dimmadome: That's right.

Me: You're under arrest for your crimes against Dimmsdale!

Dimmadome: What did I do?

Timmy: You enslaved all of Dimmsdale twice with this mind control milk!

Chloe: You tried to turn all our parents into meals after they were turned into chickens!

Me: And now you tried this stupid plan again with the mind control milk.

Dimmadome: Tell ya what. If ya'll let me continue my business, I'll let ya'll in on a piece of the action.

William: Not gonna happen.

Stewie: Hang on. We should think about this. I mean, it's not like he's got a way of harming us physically. And besides, we could salvage some of Dimmadome Acres when we're done.

William: That's tempting, Stewie. But we don't make deals with criminals.

Me: Never in a million years. It's time for you to go to jail Dimmadome!

?: **You'll have to get past me first!**

We saw a cloud of darkness appear and it began to take form.

The Heartless that appeared before us looked like William's Dark Lyoko form with X.A.N.A.'s eye on the forehead. But it also had a Heartless symbol on the chest.

Ulrich: X.A.N.A.?!

Dark Matrix General (smirks): **Ah, Lyoko Warriors. How long has it been? A whole year?** (to Aelita) **Hello, Aelita. How's your dear daddy, Franz Hopper?**

Me: X.A.N.A.! I thought we were done with you for good after we killed you.

Dark Matrix General: **Well now I'm back and you and I have an old score to settle J.D. Knudson.**

Me: We shall see X.A.N.A.

XANA was created to counteract and destroy French Military Project: Carthage, of which its creator, Franz Hopper, was a contributor. Along with XANA, Franz created a virtual world called Lyoko to give XANA access to the real world through its supercomputer. Hopper also created a Time Reversion program as a byproduct, allowing him to perfect his work and doubling the supercomputer's power along with XANA's upon use.

He'd spent almost seven years on June 6, 1994, and became schizophrenic while XANA's intelligence grew exponentially with each day. Sometime between later reversions, a hole in XANA's programming allowed it to be infected by a virus that broke down its intelligence and caused it to turn evil.

Hopper was in the final stages of Lyoko's creation when XANA betrayed him and alerted the Men In Black to his location. Trying to avoid being arrested, Hopper virtualized himself and his daughter, Aelita onto Lyoko. XANA then attacked them and denied any negotiation of peace with Franz. Hopper shut down the supercomputer from Lyoko when XANA turned him down, trapping all three in the supercomputer.

The factory, XANA and Aelita were rediscovered by Jeremy Belpois ten years after being rendered dormant. XANA launched an attack, undiscovered until after its plans were thwarted for the first time by Jeremy and his friends. The newly dubbed Lyoko Warriors made a pact to free Aelita from XANA's clutches so the latter could be terminated.

XANA's first few strategies are simplistic as he only ever attacks the Lyoko Warriors to study the real world. It could only possess inanimate objects or cause electromagnetic interference in the environment. When they finally manage to rematerialize Aelita, XANA uses her memories of Earth as a tether to keep them from shutting down the supercomputer until it can escape.

XANA's next strategy was to steal Aelita's whole memory to gain the Keys to Lyoko in her Annex Code with its latest monster, the Scyphozoa. Aelita's memories of Earth were starting to slip through and the Lyoko Warriors were closer to finding out the origins of Aelita, Franz Hopper and XANA. It used their confusion to trick them into thinking Franz had emerged from the recesses of Lyoko, along with almost stealing back his diary and the Lyoko Warriors' privatized data.

Its last tactic was to trick Jeremy into sending his friends after Aelita's missing memories using a fake transmission hidden in the bowels of the fifth sector's core zone. This trick worked, XANA gained its freedom and it had succeeded in finally killing Aelita. XANA then launched its largest attack ever with the intent of destroying the supercomputer. Although XANA had escaped, Franz revived Aelita with her real fragment and stopped XANA's ultimate attack, suppressing Lyoko's towers to prevent XANA from activating more than one at a time.

XANA had escaped the supercomputer into the world network and duplicated itself onto other supercomputers around the world, planning to use them to create an army of robots. While it still considered the Lyoko Warriors a threat, it did not attack them until a prototype upgrade to the Superscan alerted it that they were trying to find a way to get into the world network and stop it. In response, XANA switched tactics, launching attacks with the purpose of killing its enemies once again, along with destroying Lyoko, so that the Lyoko Warriors would lose all means of combating it.

It would achieve this by attacking the Core of Lyoko, but the Lyoko Warriors were always capable of traveling to the fifth sector and stopping its destruction. XANA then prioritized destroying the rest of Lyoko knowing that it was the only one who knew the transfer protocols to virtualize into the fifth sector. It reformated the Scyphozoa to implant a virus into Aelita so that it could possess her and have her destroy Lyoko's sectors one by one.

Jeremy was formulating the transfer protocols for sector five after realizing XANA's plan and succeeded in creating them just after XANA destroyed the last of the original sectors. At the same time, the group decided to recruit William Dunbar to help fight XANA and balance the team.

One day, while every member of the group was having real world problems, XANA attacked the Core of Lyoko without activating Lyoko's last tower, pressuring the group to not use a Time Reversion. This attack forced Aelita to transfer herself and a rookie William to defend the Core. However, William's excitement with Lyoko caused him to be separated from Aelita, at which point the XANA possessed him with the Scyphozoa and had him devirtualize Aelita. William then proceeded to the Core to join the monsters who were shooting at it.

William's powers allowed him to easily rip through the Core's shields, along with the other Lyoko Warriors when they caught up with him. With nobody left to defend it, William destroyed Lyoko and was deleted shortly after. However, XANA used its virus in William to salvage his DNA coding and turn William into its permanent slave.

With data sent by Franz Hopper, the Lyoko Warriors managed to reconstruct Lyoko. XANA used this as an opportunity to return William back to reality as a double agent and kidnap Aelita. Realizing that William could still be saved, as well as needing to uncover XANA's exact plans for the network, Jeremy and Aelita resolve to build a digital submarine to go after XANA on the network and retrieve William and Franz Hopper's DNA codes.

XANA became less concerned with the Lyoko Warriors and realized that Franz Hopper was the reason they kept bouncing back from their defeats. In order to assure their final defeat, XANA decides to have William try to delete Aelita in order to lure out Franz Hopper, which the Warriors figured out after the closest attempt failed.

The Lyoko Warriors eventually stumble upon the replicas of Lyoko and the supercomputers XANA uses to run them, resolving to destroy them and isolate XANA's program in the network. At their fourth outing, XANA creates a new, gigantic monster called the "Kolossus" which almost destroys their submarine and forces their retreat, but XANA also reveals William's DNA code to them in a miscalculated attempt to stop them in the real world. Their next encounter would be mutually assured defeat, as the Kolossus destroys their submarine, but the Lyoko Warriors manage to retrieve William from XANA's clutches.

Due to XANA destroying their submarine, Jeremy devised an "Anti-XANA Program" based on Franz Hopper's original design of XANA, which he used a prototype version of to slow down the Kolossus long enough to save William. With the sub destroyed, Jeremy's only remaining option was to enhance the program so that it would be powerful enough to destroy every trace of XANA in the world.

After William was freed from XANA's control, Franz Hopper sent Jeremy some additional data to improve the Anti-XANA Program, prompting Jeremy to bring his friends to Lyoko and protect Franz while the two collaborated on the program. However, William was still anxious to go to Lyoko, so he joined them at the factory, but they ordered him to only come as backup. This would prove to be a bad compromise, as XANA sent his most personable Spectre to possess William knowing its destruction was drawing near.

The possessed William would go on a rampage in the factory, slowing down Jeremy's progress on the program. Meanwhile, the Kolossus threatened Franz Hopper as it dredged closer on Lyoko. Even though the Kolossus was taken down, the program didn't have enough power to be launched by Jeremy, so only Aelita could do it from the fifth sector's interface. Upon arriving, she noticed her father under fire and hesitated to launch the program. XANA's monsters finally destroyed Franz Hopper, which forced Aelita's hand. The program was run, causing a series of bubbles to emerge from the Core of Lyoko that destroyed XANA's monsters and the Lyoko replicas. Meanwhile in the real world, the Spectre that represented XANA the most was ejected from William and writhed in agony before disappearing completely, and assuring that the malevolent program had finally been destroyed.

Though XANA had suffered its first and final defeat, the Lyoko Warriors were not celebratory with its demise. Aelita and Jeremy were emotionally stirred by Franz Hopper's death, while the other Warriors, except William and Yumi, felt that they shouldn't shut down the supercomputer due to its impact on their lives.

After deciding that their story must not be told after a classmate discovers Jeremy's diary on the whole venture, the Lyoko Warriors resolve to shut down the supercomputer and silently move on with their lives, leaving XANA as a bad memory.

However, despite apparently being destroyed, XANA managed to survive in two separate continuities, indicating that the program managed to escape total destruction from the multi-agent system.

In the first continuity, the live-action series Code Lyoko Evolution, XANA managed to infiltrate a virtual world known as the Cortex. As the Cortex was not registered as one of the program's replicas, in addition to having a powerful firewall capable of destroying programs meant to cause direct harm to its functions, the multi-agent program was unable to destroy the remaining traces of XANA. However, the process had left XANA severely weakened and trapped in the Cortex. Unlike Lyoko, the Cortex had much more protective coding, making it near impossible for XANA to fully take control of it. However, XANA had a backup plan, just before its initial defeat, it had split a copy of its Source Code into four and integrated it into the Lyoko Warriors sans William and Jeremie without their knowledge, and rendered said codes dormant so as to avoid detection. After six months, XANA activated the codes and lured the Lyoko Warriors into reactivating the supercomputer, giving it the means to sustain attacks via its polymorphic specters, altered so that physical contact with the heroes would drain the Source Codes from them, increasing XANA's strength so that it could break out of the Cortex. Unfortunately for XANA, the program was unable to launch large-scale attacks due to needing the Warriors alive, and the interference from Professor Tyron, the man who created the Cortex, limited XANA's activity. The Lyoko Warriors eventually uploaded a virus into the Cortex, which threatened to delete XANA once and for all. Tyron had his supercomputer shut down so as to program in an anti-virus to stop this. At this time, XANA had retrieved 95% of its Source Codes, and, like the Cortex, was rendered dormant, meaning that once Tyron succeeded in programming it the anti-virus, XANA would be free once again. Due to the series not being renewed however, XANA remained down, but not out.

In the second continuity, a novel series known as Code Lyoko Chronicles, XANA was defeated at an earlier point in time. XANA's attempt at obtaining the Keys to Lyoko ended in failure, as Franz Hopper managed to reveal himself earlier, and gave the Lyoko Warriors the means to power up a different version of the anti-XANA program, which merely ejected and separated XANA from Lyoko. The process still weakened XANA immensely, leaving it to drift in the world network without the means to empower itself. Desperate and without memories, XANA eventually created a file housing its programming, looking for a vessel that would be best suited for infiltrating Kadic and killing its enemies once and for all. Choosing a girl known as Eva Skinner, XANA began to settle into its new circumstances, and learned of the Lyoko Warriors researching the history of the Supercomputer. Seeing a chance to gain its strength back, XANA befriended the group but planned on destroying them from the inside out. Seducing Odd, XANA managed to brainwash the boy, laying the groundwork for its return. XANA however, would later learn from Hopper's archives, a shocking truth, that he had been made with altruistic purposes in mind, and had been corrupted by leftover coding from a dark zone program that had been inserted Project Carthage, whose templates Lyoko had been created from. XANA would thus ally itself permanently with humanity, helping the Lyoko Warriors to defeat a terrorist group that was hoping to use Lyoko as a substitute for Carthage. While XANA seemingly sacrificed itself to upload a self-destruction program that would delete Lyoko for good, his programming was salvaged by the Lyoko Warriors, who managed to recreate XANA and bring him into the real world as a human.

It should be noted that neither of the above continuities are completely canon, as Evolution was disowned by the original show-runners, who confirmed that only a few of their ideas made it into Evolution and that the events within were not canon. Similarly, while the novels were written with the original documents in hand, not all of their events are noted to be canon either. Whichever is the case, it can be safely confirmed that while XANA suffered a crippling blow at the end of Code Lyoko, the program found a way to survive regardless...

Dark Matrix General (avoids fire blast from William's blaster): **You know, William. I'm almost proud of you for becoming a leader after you betrayed me.** (to Maria) **And you must be his girlfriend. I'll deal with you once I finish with my former servant!**

Me: You'll have to get through me first X.A.N.A. And just for the record, I'm not the same as I was back when I fought you back then. I've gotten far more powerful since then.

Dark Matrix General: **How so?**

I was enveloped in a massive vortex of pure fire and it turned into a powerful phoenix and completely destroyed the entire factory and blew all of Dimmadome Acres away! When the phoenix faded I was now in my Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Fire form.

Me: This is how. I've far surpassed you and all the villains we killed in strength and power. Lets dance X.A.N.A.

We went at each other and I punched the Dark Matrix General in the face and sent him crashing into the wall of the rubble. Then the Dark Matrix General unsheathed its sword and I did the same and we clashed our swords extremely ferociously. Our swords were clashing with such extreme force and ferocity that it was unbelievable and sparks and embers were flying all over the place and setting all of the rubble of Dimmadome Acres on fire and it all turned into an epic and ferocious conflagration of incredible power. We stopped and stared at each other with incredible hatred directed at each other.

Dark Matrix General: **I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF J.D.!**

My aura flared up with incredible power.

Me: Yeah fuck you too!

I kicked the Dark Matrix General in the stomach and sent him crashing through another wall.

Maria then swooped in and punched the Dark Matrix General in the face and she kneed his back with devastating force and brutally punched him and kicked him all over the place with indiscriminate fury.

Edzilla then appeared.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PUNY VIRUS! (headbutts Dark Matrix General)

POW!

Edzilla smashed the Dark Matrix General with extreme savagery and ferociousness.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita and William then stood ready with me.

Edzilla pins down the Dark Matrix General with his foot.

Dark Matrix General (groans in pain): **What have I done to deserve this?**

Aelita (tears in her eyes): YOU CAUSED MY FATHER'S DEATH! AND YOU COMMITTED SO MANY CRIMES IN FRANCE AND EVEN POSSESSED SEVERAL OF OUR FRIENDS IN KADIC!

Jeremie: Including me!

Dark Matrix General: **Oh yes. Now I remember.**

Me: Not only that but you tried to kill the Lyoko Warriors on several occasions and you tried to kill thousands of innocent people.

Odd: Now you will die!

Edzilla threw the Dark Matrix General into the air and Jeremie fired a massive laser blast from his wrist laser. The blasts hit the Dark Matrix General and they exploded. Yumi and Ulrich unsheathed their elemental swords and they were surging with lightning and wind and they slashed the Dark Matrix General and the wounds on it exploded with extreme power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Aelita spread her wings and flew up to the Dark Matrix General.

Aelita: THIS IS FOR MY FATHER YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!

Aelita fired a tremendous number of blasts of fire from her wings and the blasts hit the Dark Matrix General and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Odd fired laser blasts from his wrist guns and they hit the Dark Matrix General.

William fired a massive blast of lightning from his blaster and it electrocuted the Dark Matrix General.

Me: Time to finish you off for good X.A.N.A. This is our world and you are not welcome here!

Jeremie: Lets get him! MATRIX BLASTSTORM!

Jeremie fired a powerful blast of green energy from his wrist blaster. It hit the Dark Matrix General and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Aelita: You will pay for your crimes X.A.N.A.! LYOKO DEATHRAY!

Energy from the towers in Lyoko formed all over the area and they channeled their energy into Aelita and she fired a powerful blast of energy at the Dark Matrix General and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: You will never harm our planets ever again X.A.N.A.! I don't know what Franz Hopper was thinking when he created you. But he should've pulled the plug on you ages ago! You are one of the worst mistakes ever created in all of cyber technology!

Nico: X.A.N.A. you have failed this universe!

Me: And now to finish you off for good! (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The Lyoko Warriors had balls of energy that had the codes of the matrix ready to fire.

Me: This is for all the pain and suffering you've caused X.A.N.A.!

Me and the Lyoko Warriors: MATRIX FORCE KAMEHAMEHA!

The Lyoko Warriors fired green blasts of energy and they converged on a focused point and I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave and the blasts combined and turned into a massive green energy wave of unimaginable power and it slammed into the Dark Matrix General and enveloped it and sent it high into the sky where it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

X.A.N.A.'s evil spirit was sent into the River of Fire and we will never see it ever again.

Me: Go back to Hell and stay there.

Jeremie: (To the Viewers) It was so cool using a final smash.

Me: It sure was Jeremie. Well done.

Aelita: We did it for you daddy. You can now finally rest in peace.

Aelita then broke down crying hard and Jeremie comforted her.

Me: Jeremie, you take care of Aelita and help her out. We're going after Dimmadome next.

Jeremie: Okay J.D.

We went after Dimmadome next.

Edzilla (to Dimmadome): Cowboy dance for Ed! Or Ed will smash!

Dimmadome: Hey! I'm not gonna-

Edzilla: COWBOY DANCE FOR ED! (roars at him)

Eddy (aims blaster at Dimmadome): You heard him, cowboy. Dance for Ed!

Eddy fired his blaster at his feet and he danced like a dumb square dancer.

Nico: Doug Dimmadome, you have failed this city and you have failed at Square Dancing!

Me: Lets take him down guys! DRILL BOMB!

I fired Drill Man's Drill Bomb and it hit the ground by his feet and exploded into a massive fiery cloud and it sent Doug Dimmadome crashing into a giant vat of his milk.

CRASH!

Nico: I'm gonna slice you to ribbons Dimmadome! ROLLING CUTTER!

Nico fired Cut Man's Rolling Cutter and it sliced through the milk container and destroyed it.

Nico: Oh that is so awesome!

May: It sure is.

Me: Lets see what the powers of the robots can do when enhanced with Cyber Planet Keys. I'll start with Ring Man. RING BOOMERANG! VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my left arm and it enhanced Ring Man's Ring Boomerang and enabled it to grow to huge size. I held up my hand and a huge ring the size of a car formed over my hand and I threw it and it slammed into Dimmadome's face with incredible force and it knocked out his teeth.

Nico: Oh that was so awesome! Dive Man you want to help me with a combo?

Dive Man: You know it Nico. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his torpedoes and his dive missiles 10-fold and it gave him the ability to become a submarine capable of firing lasers and missiles and move at 75 miles per hour.

Nico: Time for some awesome action. DIVE MISSILE! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Nico's device and it enhanced the dive missiles 10-fold.

Nico and Dive Man: HOMING TORPEDO BARRAGE!

Nico and Dive Man fired huge torpedoes and they hit Doug Dimmadome and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: That was awesome! Lets see how Pharaoh Man does it. PHARAOH SHOT! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into my device and I held up my hand and a huge ball of Solar Fire appeared in my hand. The ball of Solar Fire was as big as a whole car and it looked like I was holding the Sun itself in my hand.

Lori: Wow! Look at that huge ball of fire!

Jaime: It's like J.D. is holding the sun in his hands.

Syd: Oh that is awesome!

I saw the huge ball of solar fire and I was amazed.

Me: Wow! It's like I'm holding the sun in my hand.

Nico: It sure does look that way. That is so awesome!

Me: It sure is.

I threw the ball of Solar Fire at Dimmadome and it hit by him and exploded into a massive explosion of pure fire.

KRRRAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it looked like someone detonated 400 tons of napalm all at once.

Yuko and Lola absorbed all the fire in the area.

Me: Wow! What power!

Nico: That was intense!

Me: It sure was. I think Pharaoh Man was easily the strongs of the Robot Masters we faced. That was an amazing demonstration. Now we know we can utilize the weapons and powersof the robots once under Dr. Wily's control and enhance them with the Cyber Planet Keys. Lets finish him with our combos.

Dive Man: Roger that J.D.

Shrapnel: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his lightning abilities 100-fold.

Dive Man and Shrapnel: LIGHTNING TORPEDO ONSLAUGHT!

Dive Man fired Dive Missiles and Shrapnel fired a powerful blast of lightning and the lightning merged with his torpedoes and they hit Dimmadome and exploded and electrocuted him

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! ZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!

Ice (DC): (Scandinavian Accent) Lets show this clod some teamwork! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it enhanced her ice powers 100-fold.

G1 Bumblebee: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back bumper and it enhanced his abilities and gave him the ability to fire a powerful laser cannon that pops out of his back in car mode and it became a separate blaster in robot mode.

Ice and G1 Bumblebee: ABSOLUTE ZERO LASERSTORM!

Ice fired a massive blast of ice energy and it had a temperature of -459.67˚ Fahrenheit or Absolute Zero and Bumblebee fired a laser blast and the blasts combined and they froze Dimmadome in a big block of ice.

Me: You are going to spend the rest of your life in prison Dimmadome.

J.D. 2: J.D. I sense 4 more Shen Gong Wu. They are in the basement of this factory.

Me: Which ones are they?

J.D. 2: One is called the Reversing Mirror, the 2nd one is the Hoduku Mouse, the 3rd one is the Ring of the 9 Dragons and the last one is Glove of Jisaku.

Me: The Unwind Mouse, the Glove of Work, The Ring of the 9 Dragons and the Reversing Mirror? Interesting. What do these Wu do?

J.D. 2: The Reversing Mirror has the power to reverse the powers of other Shen Gong Wu, the Hoduku Mouse has the power to fix any mistake, the Glove of Jisaku allows the user to attract any object including other Shen Gong Wu like a magnet and the Ring of the 9 Dragons divides the user into 9 entities with their own personality.

Me: That's incredible! Show me where they are.

The E symbol in the middle of my forehead glowed red and fired 4 laser beams that directed me to them and I found them in the basement behind some barrels full of milk.

The Reversing Mirror resembles to a structure like mirror size rectangular like lightbulb. It had the Ying-Yang symbol in the middle.

The Glove of Jisaku resembled a brown oven mitt when not in use but sprouted out red magnet bars when activated.

The Hoduku Mouse, like its namesake, was in the shape of a mouse. It was gold and bronze with ruby eyes. It had a goldenrod tail.

The outer ring shell was black, taking the shape of a dragon's back. The core of the ring had golden lining. It had a golden gem embedded at the top.

Me: There they are.

I picked them up and put them in a bag I always carry with me.

We restored all the damage that was dealt to Dimmsdale and we sent Doug Dimmadome into the Uranus Prison. He was sentenced to 572 years and was ordered to pay $923,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in restitution. During the whole battle Nico caught a Sealeo and a Huntail. We went back to the estate and it was grand victory for us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Jo is a major league jerk and is the worst ever jerk in all of the history of Total Drama. She doesn't care about anyone but herself so we decided to have Lily and Mr. Krabs rub it in her face. Also I wanted to have our Genderbent selves move in with us because I figured it would add some excitement. It would be cool having twins of ourselves as siblings. I figured we could also meet Syd's parents as well. Becca is voiced by Melissa Joan Hart, who I've known on Nickelodeon for a really long time and she did a great job on Clarissa Explains It All and Sabrina the Teenage Witch and she was awesome! The last part of this chapter is where we faced Doug Dimmadome from the Fairly Oddparents. He reminded me of the Rich Texan from the Simpsons. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	738. House For Imaginary Friends

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL SAN DIEGO!

* * *

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and reading books. I was playing pool with John and Dr. Bolton.

Me: 8 and 9 balls in the side and corner pockets.

I hit said balls into said pockets.

Dr. Bolton: Well done J.D.

Me: Thanks Dr. Bolton.

The doorbell rang.

Girl Lynn: I'll get it.

She went to the door and opened it and then she saw 4 more gene-slammers. One was half human, half Thresher Shark. The 2nd was half human, half Wobbegong Shark. The 3rd was half human, half lobster and the last one was half human, half king crab. They were all girls.

Girl Lynn: Wow!

Thrashtail: (French Accent) Are the Street Sharks here? We're friends of theirs.

Girl Lynn: Yeah they're here.

They came in and we saw the Gene-Slammers.

Me: Wow.

Bobby B.: Regine? Is that you?

Thrashtail: Yes Bobby it's me.

Stacy: What happened to you guys?

Me: This is definitely Dr. Luther Paradigm's handiwork.

John: Regine, what happened to you?

Thrashtail: I've now become Thrashtail. I have this abnormally long strong shark tail with this huge tail fin that packs a powerful punch.

Me: How did Dr. Fishfuck slam you girls?

Swiftray: (Spanish Accent) He hit each of us with tranquilizer darts full of his splicing formula. I'm Ingrid Martinez. But I'm also known as Swiftray. I was spliced with Wobbegong DNA.

Lobclaw: (German Accent) I'm Sue Schnitzelbach. But I'm also known as Lobclaw. I was slammed with Lobster DNA.

Giantclaw: (British Accent) And I'm Kay Tudor. But I'm also known as Giantclaw. I was spliced with King Crab DNA.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Bobby B.: What were you all doing when Dr. Piranha Breath slammed you?

Thrashtail: We were having a study party. It was right after you and your brothers continued your crusade against zat awful madman Paradigm.

FLASHBACK

Thrashtail: (Narrating) We were studying for our test when suddenly we felt zis extremely excruciating pain.

The girls all held their stomachs in incredible pain.

Regine: WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?

Ingrid: I don't know but it hurts amigo!

Then they all started to change. Regine's skin turned dark blue and her clothes began to stretch as she grew muscular and they ripped to shreds and she grew a fin on her back and her teeth turned into razor sharp teeth and then she grew a long tail out of her butt. Ingrid's skin turned light brown and her grew flatter and thinner and she had a huge whip-like whiskers and she grew two shark fins on her lower back and her shirt was shredded. Sue's skin turned dark red and her hands turned into huge lobster pinchers and she grew lobster shell and her shirt shredded apart and she grew a long lobster tail out of her butt. Kay's skin turned light red and her hands turned into spiked king crab pinchers and her upper body turned into a king crab shell and she grew 2 more sets of legs and she had the ability to crawl on walls like a spider. She had a spiked carapace and her strength increased dramatically. Her shirt was completely shredded.

The girls looked at themselves in the mirror and they screamed in horror.

Regine: What happened to us!

Ingrid: Someone slammed us!

Sue: When we find them they will pay for this!

Kay: Not if the Street Sharks and Team Loud Phoenix Storm get them first!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Thrashtail: And that's how we ended up like this.

Me: And we killed Dr. Luther Paradigm and made him pay for his crimes against Mother Nature and to the world.

Giantclaw: You killed him!?

Me: We sure did. Dr. Luther Paradigm did all kinds of terrible things to not just you girls but also to Dr. Bolton and his family and many others. They've ruined so many lives and took away their humanity.

Stacy: That's right girls. And the last time we saw each other we found a formula that reverted us back.

Me: Really? When was this Stacy?

Stacy: It was before we met you guys and killed Dr. Fishfuck.

FLASHBACK

Stacy: (Narrating) Bobby stole a bunch of tubes containing a formula that can reverse Gene-Slamming from Paradigm. But trouble is, we had to take another dose of the formula exactly 8 hours after taking the first dose to make it permanent. We found the key to curing us.

They took the formula and they were in a lot of pain and they were changing back to human again. They regained their human skin and their hair.

John: I'm back to normal!

Clint: Hey it works!

Coop: Oh this is awesome!

Stacy: It sure is.

Clint: Uh you may want to put a shirt on Stacy.

Stacy: No way. I'm so ecstatic!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Stacy: We thought it would be the key to restoring our lives. But we then realized that without our enhanced abilities as the Street Sharks, we couldn't stop Dr. Fishface and his Seaviet cronies. We couldn't stop them on our own power.

Me: So Dr. Fishbreath did invent the antidote.

Clint: He sure did J.D.

Coop: But we decided to let the antidote wear off and turn us back.

FLASHBACK

John: (Narrating) We were chasing after Piranoid and his freaks of nature when we started to change back again.

Stacy: (Groans in pain) I always will hate this part!

They changed the same way they changed the first time. They regained their abilities as the Street Sharks.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: What Dr. Luther Paradigm did to all of you was absolutely terrible. But regardless you all were given a great gift and with great power comes great responsibility.

Bobby B.: That's right. And we were given the power to stop Dr. Paradigm and his cronies.

Me: That's right. But Dr. Paradigm and his cronies aren't the only ones terrorizing our planet as we speak. There are other evils still out there.

Stacy: And we have to stop them.

Dr. Bolton: That's right.

Me: But Regine, I can cure you and give you all the ability to change into your gene-slammed forms at will.

Thrashtail: How can you do that?

Me: I have the power to do anything. Plus I did the same thing to John and his family and their friends. They have the same ability.

Trudy: That's right. I'm half Human, half Flying Fish.

Valerie: I'm half human, half Megalodon.

They explained what they were spliced with.

Thrashtail: That stupid Dr. Paradigm!

Me: And it's not just Dr. Luther Paradigm. It's Dr. Roland Paradigm as well.

Lincoln: Dr. Roland Paradigm is Luther Paradigm's brother and he specializes in gene-slamming with land animals.

Stacy: I have a strong suspicion that Dr. Paradigm's family is tampering with the laws of nature by splicing people with animals of the three great powers of the animal kingdom: Land, Air and Sea.

Giantclaw: That is a dangerous business.

Me: It is. But lets turn you all back to normal and give you all the ability to change into your gene-slammed forms at will. But this is gonna hurt a lot.

Thrashtail: We're ready J.D.

Me: Okay. Boys, better cover your eyes.

Nico sprayed his eyes with pepper spray.

Me: Nico, I still think spraying your eyes with pepper spray is going a little overboard.

Nico: (Grunts) I know but it works.

Me: Whatever works.

We covered our eyes and I snapped my fingers and Regina, Ingrid, Sue and Kay started reverting back. But it was excruciatingly painful.

Gear (to Maria): It was never that rough for you when you became mutated by the Big Bang.

Maria: I know. And at least my swimsuit was still intact when I returned to human form.

Me: That's true.

Regine (grabs a table): Hello, table. You and I are gonna be spending quality time for a few minutes.

Kay (braces herself against the wall): I don't believe it. I'm human again!

Sue (holds her stomach in pain): My stomach has butterflies from transforming.

Ingrid (glares at us as she covers her topless chest): Do you boys mind? I'm not wearing a shirt right now!

Me: We have our eyes covered Ingrid.

Ingrid: Oh sorry.

Maria: Lets get you four some brand new clothes.

Regine: Thank you Maria.

They went up to Leni's room.

We uncovered our eyes.

Me: Whew. The Paradigm brothers are send our clothing bills through the roof.

In Leni's room, Regine had a blue summer shirt with a thresher shark on it and she had an awesome blue sleeveless trench coat with the ocean on it and it had the kanji for Blue Thresher Shark Destroyer on the back. オナガザメ嵐

Regine: Wow! I look amazing.

Leni: Ocean goes totes perfect for you.

Ingrid had a yellow summer shirt on with a wobbegong on it and she had sleeveless trench coat with the desert on it and she had the kanji for Desert Wobbegong Glider on the back. 砂漠ウォッベゴングライダー

Ingrid: I look amazing.

Maria: Deserts are perfect for you Ingrid.

Sue had a red summer shirt with a lobster on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat on that had lobsters on it and she had the kanji for German Lobster Thrasher on the back. ドイツロブスタースラッシャー

Teresa: You look awesome Sue.

Sue: I look amazing ja.

Kay had a light pink summer shirt with a King Crab on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat with the flag of Great Britain and the kanji for Queen Elizabeth's Knight of Crabs on the back. エリザベス女王のカニの騎士

Kay: I look very stylish.

Maria: You sure do Kay. Me, Leni and Teresa make awesome clothes.

* * *

Later in the living room I was watching Mr. Crocker's insanity level rise slowly. It was at 9,977% and rising slowly.

Me: We're almost there Mr. Crackfuck. Soon your brain with be removed and your body will be destroyed.

Wanda: I still think removing Crocker's brain is a bad idea.

Me: I know Wanda. But I've always been that much of a risk taker. When you're a warrior you have to do risky and dangerous things to make sure that you get the job done.

Wanda: Well, that is true.

Cosmo: You should eat some boogers while you're at it like I do with my feet.

Cosmo did so and I bashed him on the head with a frying pan and sent him spinning into our ceiling fan and it threw him into a garbage can and he crashed into the wall and was rattling all over the place. We laughed at his misfortune.

Wanda: Okay now that was funny.

Me: It sure was amusing.

Lincoln then saw something out the window.

Lincoln: Hey guys look at this!

We went to the window and we saw a huge yellow mansion down the street at the edge of the suburb.

Me: I know that house. That's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It's an adoption center for all kinds of Imaginary Friends that were given up.

Lori: Oh that place is literally awesome! It's where I adopted my imaginary friend Windcloud. Right?

A small little tornado no bigger than Lori's head appeared and he had blue eyes.

Windcloud: (Southern Accent) You darn said it Lori.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lucy: I actually know a classmate that goes there every day.

Lana: Yeah, his name is Mac and he's an awesome and smart kid.

Lola: Yeah.

Me: Lets go check it out.

We went down to Foster's.

We walked down the street and we saw Mac. Mac was a brown hair boy with a red shirt and green pants.

Me: Hey Mac!

Mac: Oh hey guys. Hey Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Mac.

Me: You heading over to Foster's?

Mac: Yep. I go there every day after school. But since today is Saturday, I might as well visit anyway.

Me: We're heading there to check it out.

We went to the door and Mac rang the doorbell. The door opened and a girl with red hair, a green jacket, a white shirt and blue shorts answered. It was Frankie Foster, co-manager and granddaughter of Madame Foster who owns Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Frankie: Oh hey Mac.

Mac: Hey Mac.

Lori: Hey Frankie.

Frankie: Oh hey Lori.

We went in.

Me: Wow! So this is Foster's. It's breathtaking.

Laney: It sure is.

We heard hopping coming and we saw a man size rabbit imaginary friend. It was Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster's Imaginary Friend.

Mr. Herriman is a man-sized rabbit friend who wears a top hat, a monocle, a tuxedo coat, white gloves, a bow-tie, a yellow vest, and a mustache while speaking in an English accent in a personification of the Edwardian era. He is the head of the house and runs things for Madame Foster, his creator. He is the oldest friend in the house, which is something he is quite sensitive about. He is named for Krazy Kat creator George Herriman, with a pun on "hare."

He stands six feet tall (seven feet with his top hat on) and weighing in at 210 pounds. Quite the opposite of his carefree and calm-tempered creator Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman is a stickler for rules, having made many silly and impractical rules in an attempt to keep everything "running smoothly," to the point of being ridiculous. He usually refers to others in a proper manner, calling males "Master" and females "Miss" in front of their names, the only time he actually calls people in normal fashion is when he is in pure terror. He is shown to have an addiction to carrots (which he will go to great, even desperate, lengths to hide), despite his best attempts to ignore or get over the weakness. He is phobic of dogs and is easily sent into a panic whenever he comes across a dog or anything dog related because dogs are natural predators of rabbits. Because of this, he made a rule that no dogs are allowed in the home.

He is frequently called a badger by Goo, throughout the show until the episode "Bus the Two of Us."

Mr. Herriman, though proper, has often shown a lack of social skills. His ways of being proper are to the point to where the other imaginary friends cannot stand him or be around him, his ways of keeping things "running just the right way" often inconvenience the other characters to the point of being disrespectful. Frankie has a strong disliking towards Mr. Herriman, due to his constant lack of consideration towards her and often talks her down, whether he is aware of it or not. At the end of "Destination Imagination," however, he realizes his poor judgment towards her after witnessing how she handled World, even putting forth an agreement to have the other friends help her around the house. He has a strong disliking for Bloo, due to his chaotic nature and constant rule breaking.

Although Mr. Herriman is a strong stickler for the rules, he is often over-ruled by his creator Madame Foster. Despite the fact that they often disagree on things (rules mostly), Herriman and Madame Foster have an unquestionably loving relationship, and at times Herriman will appease his creator much in the way that he did when Madame Foster was a little girl (such performing his 'Funny Bunny' dance and song for her when in private). He is also very protective of Madame Foster, to where even she tells him to relax. Mr. Herriman was featured in Cartoon Network's comic series based on the show, hallucinating Madame Foster as a little girl after getting high on cleaning solvents in the "Ill Will" issue. Herriman recalls in the issue how, as a young child, Madame Foster spilled something over and when questioned by her parents, she blamed him, so he claims that incident as being his reason for obsessing over cleaning, rules, and manners, to avoid getting in trouble again.

Mr. Herriman is very passionate about his job as the house president, taking the job seriously, as he's stated that being the president of the house makes him feel like he is needed and important to the Foster community. Herriman is surprisingly old fashioned, even believing that the internet is an actual net. It is believed that Madame Foster created him during the 1930s, making him believe the 2000s are still running in the old-fashioned ways of living.

Mr. Herriman is comparable to Captain Peacock from the British TV sitcom Are You Being Served? mainly his being a stickler for rules, similar accent, and upper-crust attitude. This was derailed in the episode "Let Your Hare Down," when his alter ego, a hippie type called "Harry" had no regard for rules until William Collector came and he became his old self again.

Mr. Herriman: (British Accent) J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's such an honor to have you all here.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Herriman.

We saw a tall Imaginary Friend come up. It was Wilt. He was a tall red Imaginary Friend as tall as a basketball player.

He has big stitches on the side of his head. Only his right arm is usable in a normal manner. He has a stubby left arm, but it can be used to hold small things, as we see in Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, when he holds a bowl of chips with his left arm. His eyes are on stalks protruding from his head; the left eye is utterly broken, so it rattles when it moves and the eyelid doesn't open and close at all some of the time. According to his Coco Card, he is the tallest of the imaginary friends (although this may not be true since the Big Fat Baby, the New Guy, Extremeasauruses, Foul Larry, and many others seem to be bigger and stronger) at ten feet tall and 130 pounds of lean muscle (as he said in Room with a Feud- "I'm a lean, mean muscle machine!"), and strong enough to lift Eduardo, if only for a few seconds.

His usual outfit is tube socks, his single wrist sweatband and large black and white chucks. His shoes always cause a squeaky sound whenever Wilt walks on a surface of any sort. He can wear clothes, such as suits and t-shirts in various episodes, but normally does not. Although he is never seen wearing them, he owns blue striped pajamas, along with reading glasses, both of which are seen in the episode "Foster's Goes to Europe".

Me: Wow! You're a tall guy.

Wilt: Thanks J.D. My name is Wilt. It's such a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Wilt.

Then a big strong purple fur imaginary friend came. It was Eduardo.

Eduardo is a muscular seven-foot tall (to his horns), 542-pound monster-like "guardian friend". He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He also has a unibrow and wears gray pants.

Eduardo: Hola. I'm Eduardo and I like potatoes.

Me: Pleasure Eduardo.

Then another Imaginary friend appeared. It was Coco.

Coco is kind, helpful, funny, ditzy and surprisingly sarcastic, despite the fact she only says one word. Coco has a palm tree for a head, a crooked red beak, a blue and white aeroplane body, and orange legs. Coco's creator, according to a golden trading card in the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Leapster game, is created by a girl who crashed on a desert island, which could explain her appearance of the palm tree head and airplane body. She was discovered by two scientists named Douglas and Adam (called "nerds" by Bloo), who were introduced in "Good Wilt Hunting." Since they found her alone, it's never been stated or known what became of Coco's original creator. Although Coco has attempted to tell Douglas and Adam, they may have either unintentionally ignored her or not understood what she was trying to say. Throughout "Good Wilt Hunting," it's shown that she acts as a motherly figure towards Douglas and Adam. She is 4 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds.

Coco: Coco coco coco Coco. Coco cocococo.

Me: I don't understand.

Wilt: She says her name is Coco. And it's a pleasure to meet you.

Coco: Coco.

Me: Pleasure to meet you too Coco.

Then we saw another Imaginary Friend. It was Bloo, Mac's Imaginary Friend and best friend. But he was very sad for some reason.

Me: What's wrong with him?

Bloo: (Crying) Mac's brother Terrence and Duchess hurt my feelings!

Eduardo: Aw! Do you need to be tickled, Azul?

Mr. Herriman (smacks Eduardo on the head): Master Eduardo! This is not something to be laughed at. Master Blooregard is going through some serious emotional pain and humiliation right now. And unlike most incidents that he is involved in, he did nothing to deserve this treatment from Terrence and Duchess, who I am currently too disgusted with to even address formally at the moment!

Bloo (depressed with tears still in his eyes): It's ok, guys. Terrence and Duchess were just doing what everyone else seems to do. After all, I'm just a loser and a moron, just like they said. Mac's mom hates me, you guys are obviously disgusted by me at this point, and now this. I just can't take this anymore. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be in bed crying myself to sleep.

With that, Bloo headed to his room slowly and sadly. And all of us could only watch him in sadness. Even Mr. Herriman.

Me: Poor guy.

Lori: (INFURIATED GROWLING) THAT LITERALLY MAKES ME MAD!

Lori went to go find Terrence and Duchess.

She found them in the backyard. Terrence and Duchess saw her.

Lori (glares at Duchess and Terrence): For making Bloo cry, I am literally going to turn you two into human pretzels!

Duchess (smirks evilly): What's more important right now? Bringing us to justice? Or comforting poor Bloo?

Lori growls, knowing that she was right.

Terrence (smirks): Either way, we win! (punches Lori in the stomach)

The two jerks then laugh evilly as Duchess goes back to her room while Terrence goes back to Mac's apartment.

Me: Those fucked up freaks!

Mac's friend Goo appeared and she was shocked.

Goo: Mac, I just got here a few seconds ago. You want to tell me what's going on? (sees us) Besides Team Loud Phoenix Storm being here, of course! Can I have your autographs?

Star Sapphire (chuckles): Maybe later, Goo.

Mac: Well, Goo. Terrence and Duchess said some mean things to Bloo that really hurt his feelings. So now, Bloo's probably going to lock himself up in his room for the rest of the summer.

Lori: Rest of the summer? Try literally the rest of his life!

Wilt: I'm sorry. But I don't think that's how you say use literally correctly.

Me: You get used to it Wilt. She says that all the time.

Upon hearing the simplified truth about what happened to Bloo, Goo flared up in an uncharacteristic rage.

Goo (in a low voice): So what are we gonna go about it, Mac?

Lola: Simple. We track those two jerks down and teach them why it's not wise to poke the sleeping bear!

Mac: No. We can't beat them up right now. Terrence would just go to the police and say we attacked him for no reason. We need to be smart and humiliate the two of them. (smirks) And I think I know how.

Mac huddled us together and he revealed his plan.

Me: Ooh Mac that's brilliant!

Luan: I like your style Mac.

Lynn: Look, Mac. I actually think this prank is brilliant. (sternly) But, there's a good chance Terrence and Duchess might hurt more people before tomorrow. And when that happens, it'll be your fault, since you're not letting us go after them now.

Mac: I know Lynn. But it's worth it.

* * *

Later the next day, Bloo was laying on his bed. Mac came into his room.

Mac: Hey Bloo! You got to see what we did.

Mac picked him up.

Bloo: Put me down, Mac! I don't want to get laughed at again!

Mac: Relax, Bloo. I think you'll enjoy this greatly.

Bloo nervously looked at Terrence and Duchess only to see their new pink colors, making him laugh out loud.

Bloo: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Hey, Duchess and Terrence, looking good! The color of Barbie really suits you two!

Once they had heard this, Terrence and Duchess gave an enraged charge with intent to kill.

Maria (trips them with water puddle and they fell into pig poop): Ed! Cheese! Sit!

Upon hearing the command, Ed sat down on Terrence's head while Cheese sat on Duchess' head. Ed and Cheese then quickly farted a foul smell on Duchess and Terrence.

FART!

Cheese: I pooted.

Ed: Sorry, Terrence. But Mom has me house broken!

Bloo: Man, I'd like to meet the guy who pulled this kind of prank off.

It took only a few triumphant looks from the imaginary friends to realize who got Duchess and Terrence in their trap.

Eduardo: It was all Señor Mac's idea, Azul. He was really mad at Terrence and Duchess for what they said to you yesterday so he decided we should set up a bunch of booby traps for them!

Bloo: Really, Mac? You did all that to those two losers? I didn't know you had it in you. Remind me never to get on your bad side!

Mac: Bloo, you might be a jerk sometimes. And you might drive us crazy with the stunts you pull. But no matter what, you'll always be my best friend.

Bloo: Thanks Mac.

The prank they did was very well planned and thought out. Terrence and Duchess stepped on a tripwire that activated a spring-loaded boxing glove that sent them careening down a hall on a red wagon and they got pelted with raw sewage, pelted by raw eggs, splattered with rotten cheese, mauled by rabid raccoons and a bucket of pink paint splattered all over them.

Me: And we also helped him. It's time for us to pulverize these freaks.

Nico: Terrence you have failed as a big brother and as a human being.

Me: What he said. You're a fucked up freak Terrence. You give all brothers everywhere a really bad name.

He is the 13-year old brother of Mac, the series protagonist, and like many older brothers enjoys picking on his little brother - however Terrence goes beyond the usual antics of an older brother, being a downright bully towards Mac on many occasions, in fact he seems to make it his main priority in life to make Mac as miserable as possible. He even later on gains his own imaginary friend is named Red. His desire to torment his younger brother for his own amusement has led him to even deliberately place Mac in life threatening situations without regard for his safety though he always receives his karmic punishment for his malicious actions.

However, like many bullies in cartoons Terrence is extremely dumb and as a result is easily outsmarted - this does not seem to stop Terrence from trying new ways to do bad things to Mac and his friends, not seeming to learn much from his many mistakes in the past. In the shows first ever episode. He appears as one of the two main antagonists throughout the whole episode; serving as the main, later secondary antagonist throughout the whole episode.

For he was the primary threat at first until he became a minion for the main villain throughout the rest of the episode.

Terrence: That's because I don't care about Mac! He's a deadbeat loser and he is a mistake!

We all gasped in horror and our expressions turned into those of pure rage.

Me: You're a heartless sociopathic freak!

Terrence: I don't give a flying fuck what you think! I want Mac dead! I hate Mac more than life itself and I did all those horrible things to him because I wanted him dead! I wanted him to suffer! He's a useless moron! I tried to kill both him and his fucking friend with an extreme-a-saur and I tried to kill him more than once! I destroyed our apartment to make him suffer more! And I'm the one that got mom to send him to this dump!

Me: You are a total monster!

Frankie: You are the true mistake you heartless beast!

Me: I should kill you where you stand Terrence. You make Charles Manson himself look like a joke!

POW!

I punched Terrence in the face with powerful force and knocked him down and gave him a huge black eye.

Me: Now we're gonna do what we should've done to you!

Lori: But what you say to Bloo?

Terrence: I called him the worst imaginary friend ever created and he makes other Imaginary friends look like fucked up douchebags that smells like piss.

Duchess: And I called him the worst and most disgusting and most vile thing ever thought up and that Mac is the worst mistake ever.

WHOA! THAT IS EXTREMELY CRUEL AND HARDCORE!

They laughed maniacally and when we heard them say those things we were so mad that our heads exploded into fire!

Me: YOU MAKE ME SICK!

Nico: You have failed everything!

Duchess: You think you've all won? Think again?

A roar was heard.

Frankie: Eduardo, please tell me that was your stomach growling!

Out in the backyard we saw a deadly imaginary fiend called an EXTREMEASAUR!

Most of the Extremeasaurs have the grotesque appearance of monsters, or in rare cases, very innocent and harmless looking, like the Extremeasaur Champion seen in "Eddie Monster." They can be exceedingly taller than Wilt in most cases, or are no more bigger than Bloo otherwise. Size does not deter the fact that these monsters are extremely dangerous; even the smallest of ones can be deadly, which is what explains the reason that they are kept within confinement.

They have such great power, fearsome looks, and almost no intelligence whatsoever because they are fighting machines. Despite that, there was one Extremeasaur which wasn't even strong enough to take a punch to the face, meaning Extremeasaurs have certain weaknesses, which Eduardo kept accidentally exploiting. Some weaknesses are that they are made of metal, and when Eduardo weeped, the monster turned to rust.

Me: What the heck is that!?

Frankie: That's an Extremeasaur!

Me: That thing is ugly!

Duchess: Now we are gonna kill you all and destroy you! My pet, KILL THEM ALL!

The Extremeasaurus roared ferociously.

Me: Take it down!

We went at the Extremeasaur and I punched it in the face and knocked out some of its teeth!

Lori (fires wind blast at Extremeasaur): You know, Mac. This monster literally wouldn't be attacking us right now if you had just let us beat up Terrence and Duchess right away.

Mac: Yeah, I'm starting to think that you're right.

Wilt (to Lori): Ok, after this is over, I'd like you to look up the word "Literally" in the dictionary that I have in my room.

Me: Lets get him! THUNDER BEAM! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my left arm and it enhanced the Thunder Beam 100-Fold.

Me: Eat Lightning you fucker!

I fired a massive blast of lightning at the Extremeasaur and it roared in pain as it was being electrocuted painfully with 100,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

Nico: Time for some action. Drill Man would you like to join me in a combo?

Drill Man: You know it Nico.

Nico: DRILL BOMB! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his Drill Bomb to the explosive power of a thermoberic bomb.

Drill Man: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it gave him the same enhancements.

Nico and Drill Man: NAPALMIC THERMOBARIC DRILLBOMB BARRAGE!

Nico and Drill Man fired huge Drill Bombs and they hit the Extremeasaurus and exploded with incredible power.

KKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The Extremeasaurus was sent crashing into the hill.

Edzilla (punches Extremosaur): ED SMASH IMAGINARY FIEND!

Me: Lets get him! Combo time guys!

Girl Lynn: You got it! Ron Fox! You're up!

Ron: You got it Coach Lynn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his water powers 100-fold.

Ironhide: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his blaster and it enabled him to fire sulfuric acid and salt acid.

Ron Fox and Ironhide: OCEAN WATER DISINTEGRATOR BURST!

Ron fired a powerful blast of water and Ironhide fired a powerful blast of salt acid and the blasts combined and they hit the Extremeasaur and it burned him bad.

Star Sapphire: Lets have some fun! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm and it gave her the powers of Zamaron and the fury of the power of love.

Bludgeon turned into his Revenge of The Fallen form.

Bludgeon (ROTF): Time for some awesome fun! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his abilities. Bludgeon has high-powered antennas that produce electrical fireballs with a range of over 400 yards. His battle armor secretes ordorous, mucus slime. His smoke generators in legs produce billowing clouds of black smoke that disorient the enemy. He also has high-voltage electric cannon. It also enabled him to fire fireballs that explode with the power of thermobaric bombs.

Star Sapphire and Bludgeon: LOVEFIRE FIREBALL DEATHSTORM!

Star Sapphire fired Love blasts and Bludgeon fired a massive barrage of fireballs and the blasts combined and they hit the extremeasaurus. The blasts hit him and they burned him. Extremeasaurus's hate love and they were born out of pure hatred.

Me: Lets finish this freak off! Final Smash Time!

Drill Man: You got it! C4 DRILL BOMBSTORM!

Drill Man fired a massive barrage of Drill Bombs and they all hit the Extremeasaur and exploded with the power of 40 tons of C4.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Bloo: Time to finish this freak! BLUEBERRY PULVERIZER BOMB!

Bloo fired a powerful blast of energy into the air and it turned into a massive blueberry and slammed into the Extremeasaurus and killed it with a crushing force.

CRUSH!

Me: That's that!

Mac's mom then came and she was infuriated! She walked up to Terrence and when he saw her, he knew he was in a lot of hot water.

Mac's mom: Terrence you are in a lot of trouble mister! How dare you torture Mac all of these years, and how dare you tried to get Mac's imaginary friend killed by a monster, and how dare you wreck my apartment a long time ago!? That's it, Terrence! I strongly dislike your behavior over the years! I saw and heard everything you said thanks to Luan here.

Me: And now you are under arrest!

Raythor (looks at Mac's mom as Terrence tries to run away): You realize that if he gets away, you'll be charged with child neglect due to how Terrence turned out. And we would have to arrest you.

Mac's Mom: Really?

Miranda (smirks): After we beat you up first. But that's only if Terrence gets away.

Me: That's not needed Miranda.

I had Terrence tied up.

We sent Terrence into the Venus Prison Maximum Security Section for life without parole. And Duchess was sent to the newest prison we have: The Jupiter Prison for bad Imaginary Friends. Mac's Mom completely understood what Mac was doing.

Bloo: (To the Viewers) I'm glad that dork Terrence and Ms. Bossypants Duchess got what she deserved.

Me: Me too Bloo.

Mac: Thanks for helping me get rid of my former brother J.D.

Me: My pleasure Mac.

Nico also caught a Relicanth and a Luvdisc.

Maria: Frankie, do you see yourself as Mac's sister?

Frankie: I sure do Maria. He's like the little brother I've always wanted. And Mac says the same thing about me.

Maria: Wow. That is a powerful bond.

We were amazed.

* * *

Back at the estate, Rachel came back from shopping at the mall. Rachel came into the house and everything was all dark.

Rachel: I wonder why everything is all dark.

She flipped the light switch and we jumped out.

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL!

Rachel: Oh wow! YOU ALL REMEMBERED!

Me: We would never forget your birthday Rach.

Me and Rachel kissed.

We had an awesome party. We had an awesome chocolate cake with orange, red and blue frosting. Later it was time for presents.

Lola: Here Rachy you can open my present first.

Lola gave Rachel her present first. She opened it and it was a tiara. It had a lot of beautiful jewels and diamonds and more.

Rachel: It's a tiara.

Lola: I didn't know what to get so I decided to give you one of my tiaras.

Rachel: Oh wow! Thank you so much Lola!

Rachel and Lola hugged. We had an awesome party for Rachel. It was the best one ever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH! We did this chapter as a special chapter for you and for everyone out there. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was a great show on Cartoon Network. It lasted from August 13th, 2004 to May 3rd, 2009 and it was an awesome show! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual and Happy Birthday to you Rachel (Kiss)

See you all next time.


	739. The LOSERS Revenge

It starts in the Dimmsdale Insane Asylum. Timmy was walking to Mr. Crocker's cell.

Timmy found a note in Crocker's cell. But no Crocker.

Timmy (reads note): "Dear Turner. If you're reading this, then that means me and Foop were able to get Crocker out. We have decided to move to another planet that you and your new friends would never think of looking. And we won't tell you where that is. You all say that people like the three of us have no place in this world. Fine. We'll start new lives on a different one. I hope you're happy. From, Dark Laser." On no!

Back at the estate I watched Crocker's brain scan rise from 9,999% to 10,000% fucked up!

Me: It's time for removing his brain!

Everyone cheered wildly. With us were Maria and William's genderbent counterparts Wilma Dunbar and Mario Rockell. Wilma had long black hair and she had an elemental blaster on her back and she had a red and black shirt and a black skirt on and Mario had a blue version of Trunks' clothes.

Earlier Maria and William were walking home from lunch when they saw Mario and Wilma coming out of the bookstore.

William: Whoa! You look like me!

Wilma: And you look like me!

William: I'm William Dunbar.

Wilma: I'm Wilma Dunbar, your female self.

William: This is awesome!

Maria: It's awesome to meet you. I'm Maria Rockell and I used to be Aquamaria.

Mario: I'm Mario Rockell and I used to be Aquamario.

We met them when Maria and William introduced them to us and we were talking about all kinds of other things.

Trixie: We're finally free!

Timmy came in and he was frantic!

Timmy: Hey guys!

Me: What's wrong Timmy?

Timmy: Mr. Crockpot has flew the coop with Dark Laser and Foop! Read this.

I read the note Timmy found and I gasped and everyone cheered wildly.

Trixie: Hang on. Am I the only one who thinks this is a good thing? Crocker, Foop, and Dark Laser are finally gone from our lives. We should be celebrating, not worrying about their next move!

Thundercracker: Trixie's right. The three of them are someone else's problem now.

Chester: Let's celebrate this moment at my house!

Me: Hold on guys! It's not time to celebrate just yet.

A.J.: Why J.D.? Aren't you happy that we're free of that freak Crocker?

Me: I would be yes. But not this time. I promised to make sure that Denzel Crocker never terrorizes the world of Fairies ever again. And I'm gonna make sure that he never does so ever again by removing his brain.

Nico: I normally would be against this. But who cares?

Me: Yep. First we need to find them.

Chester: When did Mr. Crocker start his obsession with Fairies?

Me: It says here, March 15th, 1972.

A.J.: So for 47 years.

Me: Yep. And his sanity was being destroyed at a slow and steady rate.

A.J.: But how did his sanity get destroyed to 10,000% damage, which is technically not a real percentage, so fast?

Me: The brain damage he received from his mother is what did it. When we visited him in the nuthouse he was at 5,642%.

A.J.: Hmm. That will explain it.

I looked up where they went to and to our discovery they were on the planet Tatooine.

Me: They're on Tatooine.

Obi Wan: Of all places why would they want to go there?

Me: I have no idea Master Obi Wan. But that's what we intend to find out. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

Lisa did so. Nico caught a Metagross and a Salamence. We were on our way to the planet Tatooine.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through the depths of space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2649.2: We are on our way to the planet Tatooine to find Mr. Denzel Crackfuck Crocker and stop whatever he's planning and remove his brain.

Nico: Mr. Crocker is a monster. He tried to enslave the whole planet and he wants nothing more than to see the world burn.

Me: I know. But thank goodness he's not at 20,000% insanity?

Lori: What happens if he's at that level?

Me: That's where we have to kill him. They go to a terrible place called (DRAMATIC VOICE) THE DEATH ROOM!

Thunder and lightning crashed in the background and satanic cultist music played in the background.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror! Lana coughed.

Lana: Aw dang it I swallowed my gum!

Nico: What is the Death Room?

Me: It's also known as the forbidden zone of a nuthouse. And that's one of the things Insane Asylums never do is kill people that are beyond mental rehabilitation. But luckily that never happened. Because over the centuries, not one insanely fucked up patient at an insane asylum has ever been executed. Because they never reached that level. The reason is because the patients were all either released or they died of natural causes or disease. The Death Room is a point of no return for all mental hospital patients that are at 20,000% insanity. No one has ever come out of the Death Room alive. Legends say that they use an old guillotine with a razor sharp rusty blade and they cut off that persons head and they put the head and the body into an incinerator and bury their ashes in an unmarked grave.

Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

Lucy: That sounds like my kind of place.

Laney: That is a ridiculous place.

Me: I know. But it's true.

Timmy: Also J.D., Dark Laser, Foop and Crocker together are known as the L.O.S.E.R.S.

Me: How come that name? Is it because they always lose?

Timmy: No but that's a funny joke.

Me: It wasn't a joke but thanks.

Wanda: Their name is actually an acronym. It stands for the **L** eague **O** f **S** uper **E** vil **R** evenge **S** eekers.

Me: That's a stupid name but it does make sense. And it also sounds more like something the Legion Of Doom would come up with.

Wanda: It does doesn't it? Also Icky Vicky was part of that group once.

Timmy: And so was my stupid dad.

Me: Now that sounds even more stupid for him.

Lisa: 2nd Elder brother we have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

The viewscreen turned on and we saw the desert planet Tatooine.

Me: There it is. Planet Tatooine.

Nicole: It's beautiful from space. But it's also home to some of the most dangerous crime lords in all of the Star Wars Universe.

Me: I remember that. And Jabba the Hutt is now dead.

Luke S.: Good riddance.

Jaime: I'm glad he's dead.

Me: Me too Jaime. But the scans show that Crocker is on the planet and Dark Laser's ship is there as well. Lets head down to the planet.

We did so. We landed on the planet and it was a vast desert and the view of the planets two suns was amazing. The planet was in orbit around yellow and a red sun.

Me: The planet Tatooine.

Nicole: It's just as hot and dangerous as I remember.

Me: Yep.

Laney: It sure looks like a dangerous place.

Lincoln: It is Laney. This planet is home to some of the most dangerous creatures ever. The Sarlaac, the Terran Raiders and more.

Lori: That is literally terrifying.

?: (German Accent) Zat's not the least of your worries!

Mega Man: Uh oh! That is a voice I thought we would never hear again.

A storm of gears appeared and a new heartless appeared. The Heartless that appeared before us looked like Dr. Wily when we killed him but he had a black robotic arm and a black skull face. He was now called the Insane Mechanic!

Me: (Gasp) Dr. Wily!

Mega Man: But how!? We killed you!

Insane Mechanic: You did Mega Man and it has been a while.

Me: Its been almost a year since we killed you Wily. I see you got some new upgrades in the ugly heartless department.

Elec Man: That's funny J.D.

Me: Thanks Elec Man. Also Wily, I can tell you are here to get revenge on me right?

Insane Mechanic: Zat's right and zen I'm going after Light as well!

Mega Man: You guys keep looking for the L.O.S.E.R.S. I'll keep Wily busy!

Me: Okay Mega Man. Also Wily we never got to thank you.

Insane Mechanic: (Confused) Thank me? For what?

Me: When we killed and reprogrammed all your robots we got new upgrades. We got all their weapons and abilities in the form of this gauntlet on our left arms.

I show him the gauntlet.

Me: I call it the Swiss Army Gauntlet. It's like a Swiss Army Pocket Knife weapon. Let me show you with a demonstration. ROLLING CUTTER!

Cut Man's scissor blades popped out.

Me: And it comes with some new features. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into my left arm and the Rolling Cutter grew and turned into a razor sharp super chainsaw blade. I fired it at the Insane Mechanic and it cut the Insane Mechanic's whole mechanical arm clean off and the Insane Mechanic screamed in excruciating pain.

Lori: Geez! That literally must've hurt!

Lincoln: No doubt about it.

Me: And that's our demonstration. We have many more where that came from. Your robot masters turned out to be your undoing in the form of a Swiss Army Gauntlet. Lets go after the L.O.S.E.R.S. guys. Good luck Mega Man.

Mega Man: Thanks J.D.

Roll: I want to help too Mega!

Mega Man: Okay sis.

Me: I hope you like their new upgrades Wily. Because they have so much to show you.

We went after Crocker and his cronies.

Mega Man fired his blaster and it hit Wily in the face and Roll turned her hand into a lightning coil and she fired a blast of lightning at Wily and electrocuted him with 40 billion volts of electricity.

Mega Man: Now I can do something that I should've done ages ago Wily!

Insane Mechanic: What's that?

Mega Man: Kill you like I should've done years ago.

Roll: Same here Mega!

Mega Man: A combo should kill him for good.

Roll: Right Mega.

Mega Man: Lets do it sis!

Mega Man and Roll then shocked the Wily Heartless by sprouting robot angel wings and they flew at him.

Insane Mechanic: You all can fly!?

Mega Man: That's right Wily and we're your angels of death!

Roll: Die Dirty Wily!

They were then enveloped in a massive fireball and it turned them into a powerful phoenix of pure fire.

Mega Man and Roll: FIRESTORM PHOENIX DESTROYER!

The powerful phoenix hit the Wily heartless and exploded and it completely obliterated him in an instant. His spirit was sent right into the River of Fire for all eternity.

Mega Man: That takes care of him.

Roll: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

They went back to us.

* * *

In the city of Mos Eisley we were walking around. We saw many species of creatures from all over the galaxy in the city.

Me: Wow. So this is your home city Luke?

Luke S.: It sure is. This is the town I grew up in.

Lola: Hey look!

We saw Dark Laser buying supplies.

Me: It's Dark Laser! Lets get him!

We went at him.

Me: Hey! Dark Laser!

He saw us.

Nico: I'm gonna ask you this one time, Laser. Where is Denzel Crocker?

Dark Laser: Oh, hello, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I just want to let you all know that me, Foop, and Crocker are resigning from this whole war between you and the Legion of Doom.

Timmy: Say what?

Dark Laser: You heard right. Look, I know you want to punish us so badly. But going after you all isn't worth it anymore. All of us need to move on with our lives. We're not committing anymore crimes for now. But we're not becoming good guys either. I hope you all understand. Now if you excuse me, I have to get supplies for our new house. Ta ta for now.

With that, Dark Laser walked away, leaving us speechless at what we just heard.

Me: Okay that was weird.

Varie: I wonder what that was all about?

Me: Probably a cover for his real plan. Lets follow him quietly.

We did so. We followed him to a house just outside of the city and we saw that they were in a small house. We looked in and saw them unpacking.

* * *

Dark Laser has attempted to go through with a number of evil plans, as in his first appearance he made the Death Ball, parody of the Death Star. In "Escape from Unwish Island", he helped Imaginary Gary to defeat Timmy. He also pretended to have his own university in "The End of the Universe-ity" to recruit Timmy over to the dark side. Dark Laser also has a toy dog named Flipsie, which was also made by Timmy in the magic copier, and then Dark Laser stole him as his companion and fellow toy pet. Dark Laser was also recruited in Timmy's army to battle the Darkness, specifically to find a powerful wand on the Blue Moon of Vegan 6. He was also briefly incinerated in Dread N' Breakfast, but brought back to life by Wanda because Timmy didn't actually want to kill him.

In one ocassion, Dark Laser (tired of being contiuously defeated by Timmy Turner) decided to recruit him giving him a scholarship for his school, Dark Mouth University, to show him the greatness of the Dark Powers (a evident parody of The Dark Side of the Force) compared with Fairies Powers (suddenly a parody of The Light Side of the Force). After use against the Da Rules and enrolls in school, his first lesson is to destroy the Earth. But Timmy reform and turns against him, destroying his Death Ball once more.

In order to lure Dark Laser to Earth to use his spaceship, Timmy Turner created a TooYube parody of Dark Laser. The video featured Dark Laser sticking his butt out and making fart noises. The video reached over a million views in a matter of seconds. Dark Laser quickly came to Earth to destroy Timmy, but was convinced into helping him get to the Blue Moon of Vegan.

* * *

Foop was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode "Anti-Poof". He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd.) His name is "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own.

Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal.

Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a ball. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman accent.

Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil.

Poof has a round body, but Foop has a cube shaped body.

While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides.

While Poof can only say a few words, Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father.

Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father.

Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one.

Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee.

When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen.

He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings all Anti-Fairies have.

* * *

Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore Community College for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax.

In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and got babysat by Vick. Because of this, he was very miserable. However, his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

Unfortunately, after Timmy time travels to the year 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally reveals Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker. Because of this, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies, and because of an overdose from the memory wiper, Crocker becomes horribly disfigured, and the town's people, who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies, assumes that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style.

Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a ham salesman, a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy, and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!.

His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she was non-attentive, pretty much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age or that he never had one. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from The Odd Couple as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him and having an allowance.

* * *

Me: So that blue cube freak is Foop.

Wanda: Yep.

Dark Laser, Crocker, and Foop were unpacking their stuff in their new house on Tatooine.

Crocker: So, how long are we staying here?

Dark Laser: Denzel, we're starting new lives here. That means we're staying here forever.

Foop: Agreed. As much as I want to kill Turner and Poof, I really don't want to die. Not yet. Besides, Team Loud Phoenix Storm will never think to find us here.

Me: What in the world are they up to?

William: There has to be some way we can get evidence that those three are up to no good. That way, taking them down will be justified.

Me: There is. Luan, you better record everything.

Luan: I'm on it.

Luan pulled out her video camera and began recording their talk.

Crocker: The real reason we're here is because Team Loud Phoenix Storm wants to remove my brain!

Dark Laser: Why do they want to do that?

Crocker: Because I'm 10,000% insane!

Foop: Okay that's not a real percentage.

Crocker: But my plan before they take out my brain is to kill every single FAIRY GOD PARENT!

We gasped when we heard him say that!

Me: He's even more fucked up than ever before.

Crocker: If I can't have any FAIRIES! Then no one can! I will kill them all with this!

Crocker pulled out some blueprints for a super powerful death ray cannon.

Crocker: This is the FAIRY! Killer Death Ray Cannon and with it I will hit Timmy Turner and J.D. Knudson where it really hurts and kill their FAIRY GOD PARENTS! (LAUGHING MANIACALLY!)

Me: He's completely fucked up into the next millennium! I should've killed him 4 years ago.

I looked up his scan and it showed that he was at 13,312% Fucked up and rising fast!

Me: He surpassed the 10,000% mark. Come on guys. It's time for us to debrain this fuckpot.

Dark Laser: Fine, Crocker. We'll use this fairy killing ray on Cosmo and Wanda. But after that, we're officially retiring!

Foop: And I'm only helping you with this plan to avenge my mother!

We bursted in with a fiery explosion and we landed inside as a phoenix cry was heard.

Me: Hello Crackfuck. Didn't expect to see us again did ya?

Crocker: How did you find us!?

Me: None of your fucking business you insanely fucked up homicidal nut!

Nico: Denzel Quincy Crocker the Fucked Up, you have failed this universe.

Me: And he has failed as a son and as a teacher. You all face Laser and Foop. I'll face Crocker.

Nico: Okay.

We split them up.

* * *

Battle 1: Foop.

* * *

The first fight was with Foop.

Foop: You want to kill Crocker, you'll have to go through me!

Maria: Trying to defend your two comrades, Foop? That's admirable. We're trying to defend the universe from jerks like you.

Foop: You all really have god complexes, don't you?

Lynn: We do not!

Foop: Could've fooled me. I've noticed that in all your battles, rather then coming up with a decent strategy, you all just charge in at people like us combos and Final Smashes a blazing. Like for example, Saior Mercury planned to come up with a tactical strategy to take down Nehelenia. But dear Natilee over there didn't want to hear it!

Natilee: Well, excuse me if I wanted to make Nehelenia pay for her crimes!

Sailor Mercury: And I was ok with that.

Foop: And what about Francis Stone over here? During the battle in Daktoa City, there was a fire hydrant near him. You could've used it to put him out. But you all chose to launch him and the rest of Meta Breed to a different location so you could go all out!

Francis: Hey, I didn't really care about how they did it. As long as they beat some sense into me!

Foop: The world may think of you all as heroes. But I think all of you are brutes! What do you have to say to that?!

Natilee: I say you are a big dumb liar! Attack!

The Street Sharks and the Sailor Soldiers flanked Foop on both sides and Sailor Venus kicked him in the face and Mars and Mercury kicked him in the back and Stacy and John punched him in the face. Clint took his bottle wand and destroyed it.

Bobby B.: You are nothing without your wand.

Natilee: And here's something else. Yo mama so stupid she tried to climb Mountain Dew!

Lincoln: Yo Mama so stupid she spent 20 minutes starring at a carton of orange juice because it said concentrate!

Laney: Yo Mama so stupid, when her iphone died she buried it!

Lana: Yo Mama so stupid, she sold her car for gas money!

Lola: Yo Mama so ugly, she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning!

Me: Yo Mama so ugly, she scared the shit out of the toilet!

Varie: Yo Mama so ugly, she made a fucking onion cry!

Foop then became so enraged and so infuriated that he went ballistic. He went at us screaming at the top of his lungs in so much rage that it was unbelievable and Timmy punched him in the face and knocked him down.

William and Wilma fired a massive blast of fire from their blasters and they hit Foop and exploded. William punched Foop in the face and kicked him in the crotch. Wilma punched him in the back and kicked him in the face and punched him with a powerful lightning punch.

Foop flew away.

Me: What a wuss.

Trixie: Ok. Why don't the rest of us go to a quiet place so we can all calm down.

Timmy (to Foop): This isn't over, Foop. One way or another, we're making Crocker pay for his crimes. Count on it!

Francis: Look, guys. Forget what Foop said. So what if you didn't take me out with a fire hydrant when you fought me and my former Meta Breed buddies? What matters is that you won that battle.

Nico: Yeah we sure did. But with honor.

* * *

Battle 2: Dark Laser

* * *

Obi Wan, Anakin, Nico and Ahsoka were clashing with Dark Vader in a lightsaber clash.

Obi Wan (fights Dark Laser with lightsaber): I find you copying Darth Vader very disturbing and unoriginal.

Anakin: I agree my master. He's a total ripoff artist.

Nico: Lets show them what true power is. Combo time!

Gajeel: You got it Nico! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic 100-fold.

Ratchet: Time for some heavy firepower. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his Static Laser Gun and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Ratchet and Gajeel: IRON DRAGON LIGHTNINGDART!

Gajeel fired his Iron Dragon Roar magic and fired a massive blast of metal and energy and Ratchet fired a powerful blast of lightning lasers from his gun and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful spearblast of energy and lightning and it hit Dark Laser and Foop and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Sinestro: Time for some action! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced Sinestro's power over fear to create creatures that are from your worst nightmares enhanced 100-fold.

Hook: Time for some hardware! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled his crane hook to turn into a powerful laser blaster.

Hook and Sinestro: NIGHTMARISH HELLFIRE FIRESTORM!

Hook fired a massive laser blast and Sinestro fired a powerful blast of yellow energy from his ring that turned into a horrific fire dragon that was so horrifying in appearance. The fire merged with the dragon and turned it into a real fire dragon and it roared ferociously. It slammed into Dark Laser and Foop and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Maria and Mario both fired a massive stream of water at Dark Laser and got him soaked and they kicked him and punched him all over the place with incredible force.

Nico: Now to send you two packing. Final Smash time!

Obi Wan: You got it Nico! STEWJON JEDI SLASHSTORM!

Obi Wan's Lightsaber glowed with the ferocity of lightning and fire and he slashed Dark Laser with incredible power all over the place.

Timmy: Now you are next Foop! FAIRY GODPARENTS AND CHILD FIRESTORM!

Timmy fired a massive blast of pink energy and Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky fired a massively powerful blast of Green, Pink, Purple and Yellow energy and the blasts combined and they hit Foop and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Foop and Dark Laser were down.

* * *

Battle 3: CROCKER

* * *

I was facing Crocker.

Crocker: I will not have my brain taken!

But I was not intimidated by his shouting.

Crocker then punched me in the face and when it hit me right in my face it didn't even make me flinch. But the power of his punch caused all his bones in his hand and arm to shatter and protrude from his arm and hand.

Me: That must've not felt good.

I grabbed Crocker and my strength was restraining him.

Crocker: Foop, you and Dark Laser get out of here. I'm done for!

Dark Laser: No! We're not leaving you! What about the L.O.S.E.R.S.?

Foop: The L.O.S.E.R.S. are finished! Now let's get out of here while we still can! (poof Dark Laser back to the Death Ball)

Foop gave Crocker one last sad look.

Foop: I never imagined it would end like this. (poofs himself to an unknown location)

Crocker (smiles sadly): Neither did I, old friend.

Sinestro: Looks like the L.O.S.E.R.S. have been disbanded.

Gajeel: United they stand. Divided they fall!

Timmy: You said it Gajeel. (To the viewers) The L.O.S.E.R.S are now done and you should never encounter clods like them.

Me: Well said Timmy.

* * *

Later we went back to Earth did the Neuroectomy as we call it. Crocker's brain was removed and placed in a jar. His brain really looked like a rotten orange wrapped in rusty razorwire and it had lots of sparking wires poking out of it. It was now hooked up to the big wand as a power source. Crocker's brain woke up and he saw us.

Crocker: What happened?

Me: Well...

I held up a mirror and Crocker saw that he was a disembodied brain in a jar! Crocker screamed.

Me: There's nothing left of him now but his Lame Brain!

Crocker: I HEARD THAT!

Luan: (Laughs) Lame Brain. That's really funny.

Lola: I wonder what it was that Crocker lost his head over!

Crocker: OH I HEARD THAT TOO!

We laughed at him!

Crocker: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) OOH I'M WARNING YOU!

Nico: What are you going to do Mr. Crackfuck? Think something bad?

We laughed some more. We laughed hysterically.

Crocker: WHY YOU!? I WILL ONE DAY KILL YOU AND GET ALL YOUR FAIRIES! FAIRIES! FAIRIES! FAIRIES!

Me: Hey it works!

Laney: It sure does.

Me: Just remember this Crackfucker: Once a Fucked Up Lunatic, Always a Fucked Up Lunatic.

Mr. Crocker's reign of terror was destroyed forever. But our adventures were not over yet.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I wanted to remove Crocker's Brain and gave you all a great chapter. I got the idea for the talk from his brain from Dexter's Laboratory Ego Trip. That was so funny. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	740. Battle of The Bears

It starts in the living room. It was movie time and we were watching one of my favorite movies from 2012: Brave: It's about a 16th Century Medieval Scotland Princess named Merida. She's the only Disney Princess we haven't met yet. We saw that Merida was an extremely adventurous and highly optimistic and brave princess. She is not afraid to fight in the face of danger. But what really shocked us was that she was placed into an arranged marriage with either of 3 Scottish princes against her will and that she was fated to be married to one of them. But what really surprised us even more was when Merida accidentally turned her mother into a bear when she went to a local witch to get a spell to try and convince her. But it backfired big time. But there was a nasty battle with the ferocious demon bear Mor'du. In the end we saw that Merida and Elinor reconciled and it was a great movie. We cheered wildly when it was done.

Me: That movie is awesome!

Lori: It literally was.

Azula: Getting forced to marry someone? Even my former father wasn't that cruel.

Me: I know. No one should ever have to marry someone that was arranged to someone they haven't even met.

Lola: But that was funny how Elinor was turned into a bear.

Lana: I would love being turned into a bear. That would be so awesome!

Laney: But that did give Elinor a chance to reflect on what she was doing.

Me: That's true Laney.

Maria: With our powers, curing the Queen will be a snap.

Me: You got that right Maria.

Natilee: I've always been a strong Irish and Scotswoman at heart because of my love of Celtic culture.

Laney: I love the Irish and Scottish culture. It's amazing.

Luna: Me too Lanes.

Me: Not only that but Merida we haven't met yet.

Syd: I know. But Bears are so awesome! They are one of the most powerful animals in all of North America and northern Eurasia.

Laney: I like grizzlies, black bears and polar bears. They are awesome.

Me: And they're also very dangerous creatures and very protective.

Kenai: And I should know. I'm a bear myself. Me and Nita have the power to transform into bears.

Me: That's right. I have a strong feeling that Mor'du is in Scotland for real. Let head over to Scotland and take him down.

Kraven: (Russian Accent) I have faced bears before. Allow me to equip us with the proper bear hunting tools.

Me: Great.

Kraven went to his hunting room and he came back out with 12-gauge shotguns, elephant guns and swords.

Me: Awesome Sergei. Thanks. Lets head out for Scotland guys.

Everyone: YEAH!

Mixmaster: Why do I get the feeling that we're in for a nasty surprise?

We were off to Scotland.

* * *

SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS

* * *

We arrived in the Scotland Highlands. We were in the Dunnottar Castle and it was a castle located in Northeastern Scotland.

Me: Wow! So the castle of the Dunbroch clan. It's in Dunnottar Castle.

Natilee: It's one of my favorite castles. It was built in 1400 A.D.

Me: And it was left here in ruin back in 1718.

Lori: So its been left here to rot for 301 years?

Luna: That is not good dudes.

We walked into the castle and we saw that it was back in prosperity. It was a beautiful kingdom.

Me: Wow. It's just like in the movie.

We saw that it was a prosperous kingdom like in the movie. We saw Princess Merida.

Me: Princess Merida.

Merida: (Scottish Accent) It's an honor to meet you and your friends, J.D.

Me: You too. It's so awesome to meet you.

Natilee: (Scottish Accent) Aye. It's a pleasure lass.

Me: We saw your movie Brave and it was awesome.

Merida: I had a feeling you would lad. I'm glad you all came, we're being terrorized by Mor'du, the demon bear.

Me: So Mor'du is real.

Nico: That is too weird.

Me: But we've dealt with all kinds of bad guys before.

Vince: We sure have.

Merida: My mother was cursed with a bear spell. Let me show you.

We were lead into the castle and we saw Merida's mother Queen Elinor in bed and she was slowly turning into a bear.

Elinor (her hands become claws): What's happening to me?!

Jazz: This is gonna suck.

Me: Oh man. Luckily we've handled magic stuff like this before. Elinor, I'm going to snap my fingers and remove the magic that is causing this to you.

Elinor: (Grunts) Okay J.D. Hurry!

I snapped my fingers and she was changed back to normal.

Me: There.

We then told Elinor that Merida has a right to make her own choice and that she should never be forced into marrying someone she hasn't even met. She has to make her own decisions and let her be with who she wants to be in love with. It's her choice and her choice alone. Never in the hands of someone else.

Later we got to waiting for Mor'du.

Laney, Green Arrow, Hawkeye and Merida were practicing archery. They had really good shots. Rachel of the Animorphs was getting good.

Laney: You have a good shot Rachel.

Rachel (Animorphs): Thanks Laney.

Nico was playing with his Transformers Action Figures.

Azula (sees me playing with my Starscream action figure): I don't get it. You hate the real Starscream but like the toy one.

Nico: Because the toy Starscream doesn't hurt people.

Azula: Good point.

Me: Hey Jen, when you first became the She-Hulk, how did that happen?

Jen: It's something I will never forget. I was kidnapped by Dr. Doom and he injected me with some of Bruce's blood that enabled me to get a Hulk Transformation.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) I was strapped to a metal table and I then felt this incredible power rushing through me.

Jen's eyes glowed neon green and her veins all over her body were glowing as well. She was in purple exercise clothes at the time.

Past Jen: Oh I'm feeling good!

Her skin turned green and her body grew really muscular! Her hair turned from brown to dark green and her eyes were neon green. Jennifer Walters became for the first time The She-Hulk!

She-Hulk: Oooh! Feel's like somebody's lighting my fire!

She broke out of her restraints but a bomb by her was armed and was about to explode.

She-Hulk: Uh oh. Fireworks.

It exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMM!

She-Hulk: Oh yeah. Dr. D, You helped turn me into one seriously cheesed off She-Hulk.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Wow. So it was Dr. Doom that gave you your power.

Jen: Yep.

Me: If we ever do face him as a heartless in the future and I have a strong feeling we will, we'll have to thank him for your powers.

Jen: That's true.

Me: How long did it take for you to change back Jen?

Jen: It took about a week. You see I'm much more calmer than my cousin. I changed back in my apartment. And Bruce was with me.

FLASHBACK

Jen and Hulk was back in her apartment and she was in a lot of pain and she began shrinking back to normal size. Her hair color changed back to dark brown, her eyes turned back to emerald green and her skin color changed back. Same with Bruce as he shrunk back down and returned to Bruce Banner.

Jen: (SCREAMS) IT HURTS!

Bruce: (GROANING) YOU GET USED TO IT OVER TIME!

They got a massive headache and we're holding their stomachs in pain and were struggling to keep their balance and bracing themselves on random pieces of furniture. They held themselves up with chairs and tables and the sofa.

They tried to say something during the transformation but it was almost impossible for them to speak.

Jen: Wow! That was intense.

Bruce: It's always rough Jen. But you were awesome as the She-Hulk.

Jen: Thanks Bruce.

She touched him and he winced in pain.

Jen: Oops sorry.

Bruce: It's all right.

Jen: Lets see if it worked.

Jen and Bruce punched the floor and the wall and they hurt their knuckles.

Jen: Ow!

Bruce: It worked!

He touched her and she did the same.

Bruce: Sorry. I need to get some new clothes.

Jen: Same here. Your outfit is all rags and shreds.

Bruce: Yours looks good on you. That can be the new She-Hulk outfit.

Jen: Actually I have a better idea. But first we better change.

They did so and a neighbor came in and he noticed the state their clothes were in.

Neighbor: Whoa! What happened to your clothes?

Bruce: Uh.. We were having a party?

Jen: Yeah a party.

The neighbor looked confused.

Neighbor: All righty then.

He left.

Jen later made her new She-Hulk outfit.

Later they got some burgers and fries.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: That is painful. And you decided to dye your hair black right?

Jen: Yep.

Me: It looks good on you Jen.

Jen: Thanks sugar.

Lori: Has there ever been a time where you and Bruce lost control?

Jen: We don't want to talk about that one.

Me: Okay then. Boy that must've been bad. You two can tell us when you are ready.

Bruce: Well no you all have a right to know. It was a terrible time for me and Jen.

FLASHBACK

They were wearing different clothes. Bruce was wearing a blue sweater and black jeans and brown shoes and Jen was wearing a Purple Summer shirt and black jeans.

Jen and Bruce were in the mall walking around when suddenly they changed into their Hulk forms without warning and then they roared with incredible fury and then they went crazy! They were trashing the whole place and destroying everything in their path with such indiscriminate fury that it was unbelievable! They destroyed the entire mall and it took the full force of the entire army to stop them.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Whoa! That's awful.

Nico: No kidding.

Vince: That's terrible.

Me: Yeah. Have you guys changed back in the middle of a fight?

Bruce: Several times actually.

FLASHBACK

Bruce: (Narrating) First was the time we fought the snow beast Wendigo.

Jen and Bruce were fighting the giant snow beast Wendigo up in the snowy mountains of Canada. They were wearing their purple clothes that they usually wear when they transform. Jen's was a purple leotard and Bruce's was shredded shorts. But then they both reverted back to their human forms in the middle of the fight!

They called a taxi and it took them back to a city somewhere in Canada.

Taxi Driver: What happened to your clothes?

Bruce: Uh? Lost them in an avalanche.

Jen: Yeah.

Scene changes to the time they were fighting Leon Sharpe A.K.A. Speedfreak. He was a deadly swordsman in a powerful suit.

Jen: (Narrating) Next we were fighting Speedfreak in Las Vegas.

Speedfreak was putting up one helluva fight. But then Hulk and Jen reverted back. They ran fast and they got into a taxi and it sped out of there.

Driver: What happened to your clothes mac?

Jen: We lost them at a gentleman's club.

Bruce: Yeah.

Scene shifts to a fight with Carl "Crusher" Creel A.K.A. Absorbing Man.

Bruce: (Narrating) We were fighting Absorbing Man in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

They suddenly reverted back and they got into a taxi and went to Sao Paulo.

Driver: Senor where are your clothes?

Jen: We lost them in the jungle.

Bruce: Yeah.

FLASHBACKS END.

Me: You two ran out of energy. You need food to keep yourselves going.

Bruce: I know. We had to learn that the hard way.

Luna: Has there every been a time where you accidentally transformed into your Hulk forms accidentally?

Jen: Ah that has happened to us several times.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) It was back when we were walking down the street of the city.

Jen and Bruce were wearing black exercise clothes and were getting their exercise in. Suddenly there was an explosion and gunfire at a bank and they went to check it out.

Robber: Thanks for the loot ya fucklips!

Jen and Bruce went to stop them and they punched them all over the play. But they fought back and one hit Bruce with a gun. The Robbers were running on foot.

Bruce: They sure didn't think this through.

Jen: No they didn't hun. Lets go.

Jen and Bruce chased after them. Then suddenly they started transforming into their Hulk Forms and they chased after them.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: Whoops.

Then I heard something snap.

Me: Uh oh.

We got up and stood ready.

Me: Stay quiet. He's close.

Kraven smelled the air. He got the scent of Mor'du.

Kraven: Mor'du is close. Very close.

Nico: But where is he.

Then a huge shadow loomed up behind Nico and he turned and he saw MOR'DU THE DEMON BEAR!

Nico: He's right behind me!

Mor'Du roared ferociously and Nico ran and Mor'Du slashed him in the back with his claws and he had nasty slash marks on them and he was bleeding bad.

Me: Mor'Du! He's an evil bear!

Merida: He's more than that lads! He's the demon bear that took my father's leg!

Laney: This bear is a monster!

Nicole: Looks like there's nothing left of Mordru's humanity. Which probably means that the Book of Vile Darkness won't be needed.

Me: No but we can make him into a bear skin rug!

Then numerous bear monsters appeared! They were the bear monsters from Disney Infinity!

Me: Whoa! Look at all these Bear Monsters!

Flora: These bear monsters didn't appear in the movie before, did they?

William: No. They didn't.

Kenai: Time to fight bear with bear!

Kenai and Nika turned into bears.

Rachel (Animorphs): Time to go bear!

Rachel took off her yellow summer shirt and her jeans.

Nico: Whoa hubba hubba Rachel.

May: You need to nurse that wound Nico.

Nico: Sorry May. I couldn't resist.

May: Ah it's all right Nico.

Rachel transformed into a bear. Her hands turned into paws with huge claws and her skin turned all furry with brown fur. Her head turned into a bears head with big ears, a snout and fanged teeth and her body turned into that of a bear!

Rachel (Animorphs): Lets bring the Bear Necessities.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Rachel.

Me: That was funny.

Laney: Lets bring in the heavy firepower!

Laney pulled out two animal crystals: A Black Bear and a Polar Bear. She put them in her flute.

Laney: Bear Brothers, arise!

Laney played her flute and the Bear Zords arrived.

Lori: Wow! A black bear and a polar bear zord!

Me: That is awesome!

Polar Claw: It's gonna be a Battle of The Bears!

Me: It sure is. Time to face the Bear Facts! Lets get them! Nico you rest up. We'll get you some medical treatment after this is over.

Nico: Okay. Show no mercy J.D.!

Me: I plan not to. Lets go!

We went at them and we were ripping the bears apart. It was a ferocious battle that shook the very foundation of Scotland. We fired arrows and blasted them with shotguns and elephant guns and slashed them with swords. We were causing the bear monster body count to right like a bat out of hell. We slashed and bashed and blasted numerous bear monsters and blew them all apart. Kenai slashed a bunch of bear creatures and the Bear Zords slashed and bashed them to pieces and fired blasts of fire and ice and blew them apart. Until Mor'du was left.

Edzilla (punches Mordru): ED SMASH STUPID BEAR!

Eddy: Go Lumpy Go!

Me: Lets finish this overgrown teddy bear! Combo and Final Smash time!

Nico: Mor'du you have failed all of Scotland!

Flora: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Flora's arm and it enhanced her magic and gave her the ability to control plant monsters like Evil Seed.

Jazz turned into his 2010 movie form.

Jazz: Action Time! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his photon rifle, flamethrower, full-spectrum beacon, 180db stereo speakers and abilities 100-fold. He creates dazzling, disorienting sound and light shows.

Flora and Jazz: FLOWER DRAGON VERTIGOLIGHT!

Flora formed a powerful dragon of flowers and Jazz fired blasts of light and the light merged with the flower dragon and it fired a powerful blast of light energy that caused Mor'du to go crazy and it slammed into him with incredible force and knocked him down!

Azula: Lets burn this monster! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her arm device and it enhanced her Firebending Powers 100-fold. Like with how Sozin's Comet did.

Mixmaster: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his abilities and enhanced his acids and bonding agents with the ability to reduce anything to dust and recombine absolutely anything inside mixing drum. He now can fire any of his mixing drums concoctions through head mounted nozzles and his arms and legs with a range of several hundred thousand meters. His laser rifle has been enhanced dramatically.

Mixmaster and Azula: NITROGLYCERIN FIRESTORM EXPLOSION STORM!

Mixmaster fired a powerful blast of nitroglycerin and Azula fired a powerful blast of white hot fire. The fire ignited the Nitroglycerin and it exploded with incredible power as it hit Mor'du and it exploded into a massive wall of fire.

KRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Time to see what other powers all the robots of Mega Man had. DUST CRUSHER! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into my left arm device. I fired a huge ball of scrap metal and it hit Mor'du and exploded and it sent shrapnel all over the place. A piece of it hit my arm and it cut it badly. I had blood dripping down my arm.

Me: (Screams in pain) Ow! Wow! That is powerful! Okay I'll use that one only when necessary. That packed as much explosive power and shrapnel as an I.E.D. Lets see here. ATOMIC FIRE! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into my left arm and I fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a phoenix and it went at Mor'du and it hit him and exploded with the exploded with the power of 400 tons of napalm.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The heat coming off of it was unbelievable!

Me: Wow! That is as hot as a solar flare!

Mega Man: It sure is. But that was really well done!

Mor'du went at me.

Me: Uh oh. SKULL BARRIER! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into my device again and I formed a skull shaped energy shield around me. Mor'du slashed at it and it didn't even penetrate it. Then I fired a blast of wind and blew him back and sent the Skull Barrier at him and the skulls turned into King Cobra Skulls. They went at Mor'du and bit him and poisoned him.

Syd: Oh that is very clever! King Cobra venom is powerful enough to kill 20 people and a bear is no match for that kind of poison.

Laney: That is very clever. But the most venomous snake of them all is the Black Mamba. They can kill a person in 1 to 5 minutes.

Syd: I know. That's what makes them so awesome!

Ronnie Anne: They sure are awesome.

Me: Lets finish this monster off! Final Smash time!

Kenai: Lets get him! URSA MAJOR BEAR STORM!

The Constellation of Ursa Major the Great Bear appeared in the background behind him and a sloth of bears appeared and Kenai and the bears went at Mor'du and they slashed him all over the place with extreme ferocious savagery.

Merida: Now to finish you ya monster! SCOTLAND ARROW FIRESKEWER!

Merida fired an arrow that turned into a powerful fire spear and it went through Mor'du's chest and out through his back. It killed him instantly.

Me: That takes care of him. Great job guys.

Merida: Thanks J.D. It was awesome! (To the Viewers) Stay very still when you see and bear and never stare at it.

J.D. 2: There's 2 new Shen Gong Wu in this area J.D.

Me: Which ones are they?

J.D. 2: One is called the Sapphire Dragon and the other is called Jetbootsu.

Me: What do they do?

J.D. 2: The Sapphire Dragon is the most dangerous Shen Gong Wu that can only be used as an absolute last resort. It transforms into a Sapphire Dragon that indiscriminately turns creatures into a sapphire zombie.

Me: Whoa! That sounds extremely terrifying!

J.D. 2: It is. Jetbootsu allows the user to defy gravity. They act like jet propelled boots and they allow the user to fly, walk on walls and even float in the air.

Me: Wow. That sounds like a handy Wu.

J.D. 2: It is.

The E in the middle of my forehead glowed and fired 2 lasers and they went down two different paths.

Me: They split off in two places. I'll start with the right path.

I followed the right path and it showed me that the first Shen Gong Wu was buried underground and I dug it up. It was the Sapphire Dragon.

The Sapphire Dragon has two forms. In its wu form, it is a miniature statue of a sapphire dragon appearing to be curled up, with its tail as a makeshift handle, and light green eyes.

In its true form, the Sapphire dragon has a long, serpent-like body. It has dark blue scales and a ligh blue underbelly, with cyan eyes seen on its wu form, and long whiskers.

I picked it up.

Me: So this is the Sapphire Dragon.

J.D. 2: Yeah it may not look like much, but this is a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu.

Me: I won't use this one ever. Lets see where the Jetbootsu is.

The 2nd laser formed and I followed it. It was pointing up to a nest in a really tall tree.

Me: It's up in that tree.

I flew up to the top of the tree and saw the Jetbootsu in a nest in the tree.

Me: So its in a nest. Very clever hiding place.

I took the Jetbootsu and put it and the Sapphire Dragon in my bag.

I went back to everyone and told them what I found. Nico caught an Infernape and a Torterra. Kenai caught a Teddiursa. Also I killed Anti-Binky.

* * *

Later we were resting up. Nico had bandages wrapped around him.

Me: Boy we got a major beating huh?

Lincoln: Yeah we sure did. But it was so cool meeting Merida.

Nico: It sure was.

Syd: But it was so awesome how you killed that Anti-Fairy.

Lynn: The Anti-Fairies are monsters that represent bad luck. And before you moved here Syd, I was extremely paranoid when it came to luck.

Syd: Really?

Lynn: Yep.

Me: And now it's time to send the Anti-Fairies a message they will never forget.

Lori: What kind of message?

Me: To let them know that their end will soon come.

My eyes glowed red.

* * *

ANTI-FAIRY WORLD.

At the council of the Anti-Fairies, a meeting was in session. An Anti-Fairy came in and it had a strange disk in his hands.

Anti-Billy Crystal Ball: Council, something came for you.

Anti-Fairy councilor: Lets see it.

Anti-Billy gave it to them and it turned on and it was a disk that played a holographic message. I was on the hologram.

Me: Anti-Fairies.

Anti-Fairy Councilor: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right. I have a message for you all. I am hereby declaring war on all Anti-Fairies. We've had it with all the pain and suffering you cause every Friday the 13th. We already killed a bunch of your stupid and disgustingly evil freaks of nature and now we're gonna make sure that we wipe you out forever. And to show that I mean business...

I pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button and then outside the Anti-Fairies saw their huge big black wand explode into a massive fireball and it blew it apart into a thousand pieces. Then hundreds of smaller powerful explosions went off all over Anti-Fairy World and blew most of the houses all over the place to smoking rubble and killed most of the Anti-Fairies to dust. And it killed them all. The Anti-Fairy Council was in complete utter disbelief. I had killed 50% of the entire population of the Anti-Fairies in one fell swoop with just explosives alone.

Me: As you have just seen, that was to show that we mean business. But that was a small demonstration. Get ready Anti-Fairies, because September 13th, 2019 is going to be your last days alive.

The hologram vanished and the disk exploded in the councils face and killed two of them instantly.

The 3rd councilor arose from the smoke and he was enraged! He was beyond enraged!

Anti-Fairy Councilor: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! THIS IS AN ACT OF THE DEVIL! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL TO FUCKING HELL!

THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete.

The 2012 movie Brave was awesome! I saw it earlier and it was awesome and incredibly funny! Craig Ferguson was in that movie as one of the voices and he always cracks me up! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	741. Sitting Bull

CONGRATULATIONS TO THE TORONTO RAPTORS AND TO THE ST. LOUIS BLUES ON THEIR FIRST EVER WINS

* * *

Note: The flashback in this chapter takes place in between the events of the Redemption Squad Cometh and A Mermaids Revenge.

* * *

It starts in the living room. We were looking at a bunch of photo albums. The Fox Kids were with us.

Me: Boy those were fun times.

Maria: This also reminds me of that time we did a movie documentary about my times with you guys.

Me: I remember that. It feels like forever ago.

William: And that was shortly after we formed the Redemption Squad.

Pam: What happened back then?

Lynn: Well Pam it was back when we were getting ready to decide who gets to babysit the McCauley's.

FLASHBACK

In Maria's Room, Carmen and Maria were ready for the documentary. Carmen had a video camera with her.

Carmen: Ok, sis. Ready!

Maria: Hi there! My name is Maria Rockell. I am making this short movie to document my life with the Loud Family.

In Luna's room. Luna was doing her thing and Luan was there with a box of comedy props until Lori comes in.

Lori: Hey, are either of you guys free for a babysitting job tonight? Mrs. McCauley just called and I can't do it, I'm sitting for the Dunscombes.

Luna: Sorry, dude. I got the Katzes tonight. [picks up drum] I'm gonna teach Jaime and Sydney how to do a drum circle.

Luan: I'm sitting for the Santinis. I've got some great comedy props in case little Mary gets a ouchie. [hits herself with her hammer prop which she then faints.]

Leni came in.

Leni: [laughs and claps] Thanks, Luan, that makes me feel much better about my ouchie. [shows Leni's feet with a bandage on one of her toes.]

Lori: Hey, Leni, can you sit for the McCauleys tonight?

Leni: Sorry, I can't. I'm sitting for the Lewises. I'm giving Tia and Salome makeovers, they're one and two, it's time.

Me and Varie came in.

Me: Hey girls. What are you all talking about?

Lori: We're talking about who should go Babysit for the McCauley's. None of us are available because we have other clients. Would you like to do it J.D.?

Me: I'm sorry Lori, I can't. Me and Varie were tasked by Lady Tsunade to be 2 of her bodyguards while we escort her to the Five Kage Summit. It's being held over in Greenland. We're gonna be gone for a week.

Luna: What is the Five Kage Summit?

Varie: It's a very important meeting where the leaders of the Five Great Nations gather together to talk out their differences. It's like a summit at the United Nations.

Me: Right.

Lori: Hmm, okay. I guess I'll have to tell the McCauleys no one's free.

Leni: What about Lynn? She's 13, that's when we all started taking babysitting jobs.

Luna: I don't know, dude. She's not exactly the nurturing type.

Luan: And we don't want to blow our reputation as Royal Woods' best babysitters.

Lori: Well, that is true. But you guys, it's only fair that we give Lynn a chance.

(TV STATIC)

Maria was interviewing Static Shock.

Maria (to Static): Static, our viewers want to know. What it's like having me as a friend rather then an enemy now?

Static: Maria was once one of my most dangerous enemies, Aquamaria and she had water powers. Now she is one of the greatest heroes of all. She has an awesome boyfriend William Dunbar and they do all kinds of awesome adventures together.

[Lynn, in the meantime, is in the backyard, tire swinging like a gorilla. The twins are rolling along in Lola's car, and Lynn hangs upside down in their path, causing them to scream, swerve, and crash.]

Lola: Ow! Watch it you clod.

Lana: Know how long it's gonna take me to bump out this hood?!

Lynn: Sorry guys, apology punches! [Punches the twins]

Lana: Ow!

Lola: Ow!

[Lynn goes back to her swinging. Lily is innocently walking along, not seeing Lynn. Charles sees this, and quickly dives at her and end up in a fight circle which Lily wins. All the while, the older sisters watch all of this, shocked.]

Luan: Still want to give her a chance?

Fu: Come on guys. Go for it. It'll be a good chance for her to see if she can do it.

Luna: All right Fu.

[They then look over to Laney who is reading Squeals a book and then the girls got an idea]

Lori: Laney! Our favorite sister in the world!

Laney: What do you want this time?

Luan: We were just wondering if you were available to help with a babysitting job.

Laney: [gets up from her chair] Babysitting? Me?

Lori: You're literally perfect for it! You know more about babysitting than any of us. You're caring, nuturing...

Luna: That and you're so good at taking care of Lily.

Laney: Well, I am know for my fastest diaper changing record. That was before Lily got her powers though. I'll do it!

Lynn: [hearing this] Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't give a babysitting job to Lamey! I'm next in line. [She hops out of the tire swing and lands right next to them.]

Lori: But Lynn, let's face it, you're not exactly the nurturing type.

Lynn: What now? I can nurture all day long. [Right then, Lisa comes out the backyard, carrying a jar of strange liquid.] Kids love me. [notices Lisa's presence and grabs her in a playful noogie.] Right, Lis?

Lisa: [slightly irritated by this] If it'll get you to stop bruising my cranium, I'll gladly respond in the affarmative.

Lynn: [drops Lisa] See? That's a yes. [Lisa notices her experiment is on the loose and chases after it in a panic.]

Laney: Not to take sides here, Lynn. But you don't know exactly what kids like to do.

Lynn: What do you know, Lamey?

Laney: [glares angrily] It's Laney! And I know way more than you!

Lynn: Says the girl who can't even tie her own shoes and has to wear laces!

Laney: [Angry] I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!

Lynn: Come on you guys, fair is fair. I want some of that sweet babysitting moolah too.

Laney: You wouldn't make a dime without knowing when to tuck them into bed at night!

Lynn: I can do a lot better than you!

Laney: I can do a lot better than you!

Lynn: Oh yeah?

Laney: Yeah!

Lynn: Yeah?

Laney: Yeah!

Lynn: YEAH!?

Laney: YEAH!

[The sisters growl at each other]

Lori: Break it up you two! Clearly there is only one way to settle this!

Lynn: Bingo! Hot sauce eating contest right now!

Lori: No! Not again! I'm saying we'll send both of you to McCauleys to babysit and afterwards we'll see which one of you makes the better babysitter.

Lynn: It is so on!

Laney: You are so going down!

[The two contiue to glare at each other. Cut to later where Laney and Lynn are still glaring at each other at the McCauley residence and their parents drive off.]

Caleb: Uh, excuse me? [The sisters turn around to see the McCauley kids]

Laney: Oh. [clears throat] Hey, kids. So what do you want to do?

Caleb: Play with my science kit!

Camille: Play with my dress-up sticker books.

Laney: Well that sounds-

Lynn: [imitates a buzzer] Lame-o! Come on, I'll show you guys how to have some real fun. [Suddenly, the three are in a makeshift wrestling ring, wearing Lucha Libre masks, the McCauley kids are scared.] Alright, when I blow the whistle, you guys run to the center of the ring, and wrestle. [Blows the whistle, and the kids walk to the center of the ring, and hug.] Guys, Lucha Libre is a contact sport. This time, Caleb, you bounce off the ropes and come back at Camille with an angry possum! Like so.. [Before she did anything else, Laney stopped Lynn]

Laney: What do you think you're doing?

Lynn: Uh, teaching the kids how to Lucha Libre?

Laney: You will do no such thing! These are kids! You just can't teach them how to wresltle and use violence. [Pulls out Caleb's science kit] How about we just play Caleb's science kit instead?

Lynn: [Smacks the kit off Laney] Nope! That's you're problem, Laney. You don't know what children like.

Laney: [angry] I DON'T... [growls] That's it! Let's go! Right now!

Lynn: Bring it, sister! [Laney and Lynn then began to wrestle each other and the kids look at each other in concern]

[Later the kids and Lynn and Laney are in the living room Lynn brings out some condiments and frozen foods from their fridge.]

Lynn: Okay kids, clearly you're too weak to Lucha Libre. So we need to get you into shape. Your parents have a serious lack of exercise equipment, so we'll have to improvise. Camille, let's do some curls with these kosher dills.

Camille: [She tries to do one curl with them, but falls to the floor.] Ow! I heard something pop.

Laney: Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?

Lynn: She's fine. It's totally normal. [Camille whimpers as she tries to limp it off] Kay, Caleb, your turn. Let's see you dead lift this turkey. [She puts the turkey in front of Caleb and he groans.]

Laney: He cannot lift that and you know it!

Lynn: Of course he can! I've lifted thrice my weight when I was his age.

Laney: These kids aren't like you!

Lynn: Stop questioning my methods!

Laney: Only when your 'methods' stop being so questionable!

[The sisters began arguing again. And the McCauley kids knew that they could not get their attention. Minutes later, Lynn and the McCauley kids enter the kitchen, Caleb now having his back sore.]

Lynn: Important lesson for you guys, after a good workout, you always want to replenish those proteins.

Laney: Finally, something sensible [opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs.] Now, who wants eggs?

Caleb: Ooh, eggs. May I have please have scrambled?

Camille: I like mine hard boiled.

Lynn: [imitates the buzzer again] Cooking takes too long, your body needs that protein now! [She cracks two eggs each for two cups then gives them to the McCauley kids. Caleb starts to whine.]

Laney: Are you out of your mind!? They can't eat raw eggs! They need to cook! [Laney pours the yolks into the frying pan]

Lynn: No! They need to eat them raw! [Pours the yolks back into the cups]

Laney: Cooked!

Lynn: Raw!

Laney: Cooked!

Lynn: Raw! [Lynn throws an egg at Laney]

Laney: Oh it is on! [Lynn and Laney then started to throw eggs at each other and the McCauley kids look at each other in sadness]

Caleb: Can we please go to bed now?

Lynn: Ugh, okay, fine. [Later, the McCauley kids are in bed and Lynn is telling them a story.] So I'm almost to the top of the climbing wall when I beef my foothold, lose my grip, and plummet twenty feet to the ground, bam! Broke my tibia so bad, you can see the bone sticking out through the skin. [Hearing that makes Caleb actually throw up]

Laney: What are you doing?

Lynn: I'm telling them a story.

Laney: About your injuries? You can't do that!

Lynn: You know what, Lamey? I am sick and tired of you always critisizing me!

Laney: And I'm tired of you trying to scar the kids for life!

Lynn: My injuries are very informational!

[Lynn and Laney once again began to argue and the McCauley's looked on sadly one last time]

[Back at the Loud House, the older sisters are on the couch when Lynn enters through the front door.]

Lynn: What up, fellow babysitters!

Lori: Hey, how did it go?

Lynn: Oh, great, I hit it it out of the park. Better than how Laney handled it.

Laney: Uh, I did way better than you! [To her older sisters] She had them drink raw eggs!

Lynn: She wanted to play with a science kit!

Laney: At least it was less painful then when you wanted to teach them Lucha Libre!

[Lynn and Laney started arguing again as the the older sisters left. Just then the phone started ringing and Lori answers it]

Lori: Hello? Oh, hi, Mrs. McCauley. What? She did? They did? Eggs everywhere? But, but- Okay, goodnight. [hangs up]

Leni: [She and the others walk over.] What happened?

Lori: Both Lynn and Laney completely negelcted the McCauley kids because they were too busy arguing! Lynn completely terrorized them and Laney was too busy competing with Lynn to even to take care of them. So now we're all fired as their babysitters.

Leni: [in union] What?

Luan: [in union] No way!

Luna: [in union] Bogus!

Carmen: Oh no girls. I'm so sorry.

Lori: It's all right Carmen. I think we need to have a little talk with her.

Carmen: Good idea.

[In Lynn's room, the older sisters talk to Lynn and Laney about what actually happened.]

Laney: That's what happened? Oh man! I'm so sorry we got you all fired!

Lynn: I don't get it. I thought we had an awesome night.

Luan: Lynn, you made a five-year-old hang upside down and do crunches.

Sakura: And I overheard that you made them eat raw eggs. Yuck!

Lynn: Yeah, and his abs and muscles will thank me.

Lori: We're sorry, but you can't be in the babysitting group anymore.

Lynn: [now upset] What? Come on! It's not my fault those kids didn't know how to have fun! Give me a decent family and I'll show you I can crush it!

Lori: Sorry, but we just can't afford to lose any more clients.

Laney: What about me? Maybe you can consider giving me another chance?

Lori: Laney, you were literally too busy arguing with Lynn to actually do any babysitting. I'm sorry but both of you are not capable to do the job.

Lincoln: [pops in] You know, I'm available for babysitting.

Lynn: Get out of here, Stinkoln'! [throws her football at him and he falls to the floor.]

Laney: You can't just do that!

Lynn: You stay out of this, Lamey!

Laney: [angry] IT'S LANEY!

Lori: This is literally what we're talking about. [She and the others leave the room.]

Laney: [realizing her folly and sighs] What am I doing? I was so busy trying to compete with you that I totally forgot what's really important. Taking care of the kids.

Lynn: [flops onto her bed and growls in frustration] Just so we're clear I can do so much better than you.

Laney: Lynn! I'm serious! If we're gonna fix this we need to start working together. Even if we have different approaches on babysitting.

Lynn: Hmmm. [Gets an idea] You know what, Laney? You're absolutely right.

Laney: Wait. You're agreeing with me? Who are you and what have done with Lynn?

Lynn: I'm serious, Laney. We need to work together to show our sisters that we need this job. [to herself] Me more than you... [To Laney] So I have an idea that will set everything right... [Whispers the plan into Laney's ear]

Laney: What? No way Lynn! You're on your own!

Laney walked away and went back to her room. Carmen came in and she had the camera.

Lynn: Lemme guess. You want to speak my mind about having Maria as a friend, right?

Carmen: There's that, and Lori, Leni, Luan, and Luna seem to think that you can't babysit. What are your thoughts about that?

Lynn: I think it's awful what they said! Lori may be the eldest but I don't go down without a fight! Leni thinks I'm unable to be nurturing! Luna is wrong and Luan? Don't get me started with her.

Carmen: Any other opinions?

Lynn: Lori said I was an un-nurturing type! Leni and Luan said I was rough and reckless, Luna said I was a bad babysitter! Well I will show them!

Carmen: Okay. What are your thoughts about Maria?

Lynn: Maria is an awesome friend and she is a great swimmer like Tamao, Lana and Varie. But she should play different sports to add variety.

Carmen: She should huh? And they do say variety is the spice of life.

(TV STATIC)

Static: Maria became Aquamaria when she was exposed to the Bang Baby Mutagen Gas. She was swimming in the river when she was exposed and it turned her into pure water. But thanks to J.D. and his friends, she has her humanity back. Also it was the help of Carol Pingrey Loud that she became a great friend and a powerful ally.

(TV STATIC)

Lynn: Maria has been giving me awesome advice on how to win and play better at sports. And its been really helpful. She is awesome at sports even though she is a swimmer.

(TV STATIC)

Carmen: Lori, before you give your thoughts about Maria as a friend, our viewers want to know. How long have you, Leni, Luna, and Luan been babysitting for?

Lori: Ever since I was 13. That's when we all started.

Carmen: That's great! That is the best age to start.

Lori: Maria is literally the most amazing friend anyone can ask for. She makes shopping at the mall and it is literally awesome!

Stewie: Maria is an amazing friend and she is an astounding force to be feared.

Brian: She sure is. If Quahog is watching this, your days are numbered.

Carmen (still holding the camera): Thanks for those kind words, Stewie.

Stewie: No problem. (gets serious) And now, here's a message to all the remaining adults of Quahog. I know I've done some bad things in the past. But those days are behind me now. I now have new friends, a new team, and a new family to help and protect. My name is Stewie Gilligan Griffin and this is a message to Quahog. Leave Royal York alone. Because me and my friends are coming... for you.

Carmen: Well said Stewie.

(TV STATIC)

Carmen went into Ed's room.

Ed: Hey, Carmen.

Carmen: Hey there, Ed. My viewers are just wondering about your thoughts of having my sister Maria as a friend.

Ed: Uh Maria is an awesome friend and she loves helping her friends and she and William go perfect like Buttered Toast and Mashed Potatoes and Gravy.

Carmen: Nicely put Ed. Great combination with commentary and food.

(TV STATIC)

At the Local Bank, Carmen was interviewing Spiderman.

Carmen: Hey Spiderman.

Spiderman: Hey, Carmen. I'm just waiting for my gold-stealing buddy Joseph Lorenzini A.K.A. Hammerhead to come through those bank doors so I can send his sorry ass to prison.

Carmen: That's good. While you're waiting for that, can you tell me your honest thoughts about having my sister Maria as a friend?

Spiderman: Sure. You have an amazing personality and a very caring heart.

KRABOOOM!

Spiderman: That's him!

In came Joseph Lorenzini A.K.A. HAMMERHEAD.

* * *

Little is known about Hammerhead's origin. The unnamed Maggia gangster named Joseph was wounded in a brawl and was discovered by the scientist Jonas Harrow, who replaced the gangster's shattered skull with a steel one. When he awoke, the gangster only remembered a 1920s movie poster, and soon became obsessed with it. Taking the name Hammerhead, he favored 1920s clothes and weapons, and became a crime leader when the Kingpin stepped down for a short time. Hammerhead was often at odds with fellow crime lord and supervillain Doctor Octopus, as well as his mutual enemy Spider-Man.

Several supervillain criminals have worked for Hammerhead, including Tombstone, Electro, and the Tinkerer, who once made a cybernetic exoskeleton for Hammerhead, in which he battled the Human Torch.

* * *

Carmen fired a powerful blast of fire at him and burned him and he was on the ground screaming in pain.

(TV STATIC)

Maria: That was a great job sis!

(TV STATIC)

Carmen: Venom, do you and Eddie Brock have any thoughts about Maria as a friend you want to share?

Venom: Me and Eddie will gladly share.

Eddie: I think Maria is an awesome girl. She has amazing power and is a giving and compassionate soul.

Venom: I agree with you Eddie. She is an awesome girl that can take on anyone evil.

Carmen: Great thoughts guys.

(TV STATIC)

Eddy: Maria is an awesome girl. She is like Nazz back when I used to live in Peach Creek. She is smart, compassionate and willing to defend her friends and family no matter what.

(TV STATIC)

Panda King: Maria is a girl of magnificent honor and she carries a heart of gold.

(TV STATIC)

Ben: Maria is an amazing girl. She is just as amazing as my ex-girlfriend Julie back home.

(TV STATIC)

Riley: Maria is so amazing. She is a true friend and a very caring soul.

(TV STATIC)

Jasmine (GX): She is an amazing friend and she is a great swimmer and she has amazing power that can bring any villain down.

(TV STATIC)

Mindy (GX): She loves Duel Monsters just as much as anyone else and she is a great collector as well as a great fighter.

(TV STATIC)

Alexis: Maria is an awesome friend and a great partner. She has done all kinds of good deeds in Duel Academy when we're not fighting crime.

(TV STATIC)

Sora: Maria is truly and amazing friend with a great heart of good. Her gentle nature can help others and protect people and that's what makes her a great friend.

(TV STATIC)

Sly Cooper: Maria has all the awesome qualities of a true master thief. She can sneak in quietly in her water form without anyone noticing and she is a brilliant and stealthy person. She is a true friend and knows how to get the job done.

(TV STATIC)

Danny: She even has an awesome personality that would give the most evil of ghosts nightmares. But she is a great friend.

(TV STATIC)

Luan: Maria is an awesome and funny person. She likes all my jokes. They are ones that Wave to you. (laughs) Get it?

Carmen laughed behind the camera.

(TV STATIC)

Lola: Maria is an awesome friend and she is perfect at Tea Parties and loves helping me get ready for my pageants. And she makes me feel like a true princess in a castle.

Carmen: Nicely put Lola.

(TV STATIC)

Numbuh 1: Maria is very smart and talented. She can kick any villain into pulp and save a lot of kids from anyone.

(TV STATIC)

Numbuh 2: She's great at helping me with 2X4 technology. And her jokes are as funny as mine. I mean WATER you all waiting for?

Carmen laughs.

(TV STATIC)

Numbuh 3: Maria is an awesome lover of Rainbow Monkeys like me. She loves the blue ones the best.

Carmen: They are cute huh?

(TV STATIC)

Numbuh 4: Maria is an awesome friend and she knows how to kick some major butt!

(TV STATIC)

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 likes hanging out with Maria. She's an awesome friend that can kick our enemies butts.

(TV STATIC)

Tara: Maria is awesome! She and I have been great working together as a team.

(TV STATIC)

Carol: Maria is more than just my best friend. She's the best little sister ever. I'm 17 years old and Maria is 16. I've always been there for her since we were in kindergarten and I was sad to see her go. But we were close through it all regardless of how far apart we were.

(TV STATIC)

Batman: Maria is an amazing girl. She was cursed with a bad ordeal in Dakota City but thanks to Carol and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, she was cured and reunited with her friends.

(TV STATIC)

Raven: Maria is a great friend. I may be half demon and the daughter of an interdimensional monster, but I have a heart.

(TV STATIC)

Starfire: Maria is an awesome friend. And she is an amazing learner about my Tamaranian Culture. She's also learning fast in learning about the Tamaranian Language.

Carmen: I'll have to see that for myself Starfire.

(TV STATIC)

Cyborg: Maria is an awesome and most amazing girl. And she loves pizza as much as anyone else. And she can kick butt like all of us! Boo-yah!

(TV STATIC)

Robin: Maria is an amazing girl. And she can do anything with water and she is also a great leader. I'm very proud of her.

(TV STATIC)

Beast Boy: Maria loves animals as much as I do. And she loves learning so much about them. She is an amazing friend.

(TV STATIC)

Leslie: Maria is a great friend and an awesome teammate. She can help get us through anything when the situation gets rough.

Agony: She sure can. Maria is a strong girl.

(TV STATIC)

Luna: She is a rockin' friend dudes.

Carmen: Rockin dudette!

(TV STATIC)

Ash: She likes Pokemon as much as I do and she likes Pikachu too. Right buddy?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

(TV STATIC)

Aqua: Maria is a true master of water and her heart is full of the purities of the ocean and the serenity that flows through it.

Carmen: That's an awesome and very philosophical way to describe her.

(TV STATIC)

Terra: Maria is a force of nature and she can make any bad guy quake with fear.

(TV STATIC)

Edd: I think Maria is a wonderful friend that has a very strong correlation with me and my fellow gentlemen.

(TV STATIC)

Star: Maria is the most awesome and most magical friend ever! She could've extinguished that freak Tom.

(TV STATIC)

Lucy: Maria may have been through some dark times in her times of darkness, but she always knows how to embrace the darkness of her times to use against her enemies.

Carmen: That's my sister for you Lucy.

(TV STATIC)

Lily: Maria is an awesome swimmer and she can swim really well with awesome grace in the ocean. But she is an awesome and loving friend.

(TV STATIC)

Riku: Maria's heart is full of good. She can make sure that all villains get justice.

(TV STATIC)

Elena: Everyone knows that water conducts electricity and me and Maria are awesome together as friends and more. We're like sisters.

(TV STATIC)

Laney: I think Maria is the most amazing and most smart girl I know next to Lisa and she is a really great swimmer.

(TV STATIC)

Lisa: Maria Rockell is an amazing female friend unit and she has the intelligence capacity and skills to help us out of any situation when it dictates.

(TV STATIC)

Leni: Ooh! We're doing an Interview! Yay! My favorite color is Zebra. And I don't like socks with sandals.

Leni has a brain the size of a walnut.

Carmen: (Facepalm) Focus Leni.

Leni: Maria is totes a great fashion designer like I am. She can make all kinds of great clothes.

(TV STATIC)

Lana: Maria makes great mud for me to play in and she is awesome with my animal friends. Plus she is a great swimmer and loves splashing me.

Carmen: That's my sister Lana.

(TV STATIC)

Lincoln: Maria likes my comics and is great at video games. She beat me and Clyde at Muscle Fish and she is a great video game player.

Carmen: My sister is an awesome Video Game champion.

(TV STATIC)

William: Maria is the most beautiful and most amazing girlfriend ever. She is as graceful as a mermaid and is just as beautiful as one.

Carmen: You are a great boyfriend William.

[The next day, all the Loud siblings are watching TV on the couch, except Lori, who is on her phone, and Lucy, who is reading a book. Just then, the house phone rings.]

Lynn: I got it! [answers it] Loud residence, Lynn Jr. speaking. [She hears someone on the other end and sneaks off into the dining room, makes sure the others are still distracted, then responds.] Oh, hi, Mr. Dunscombe. Sure, let me ask Lori if she's free on Friday. [walks over to another spot then speaks in a muffled tone, then goes back to the other spot.] Sorry, Lori's not available, but I'd be happy to babysit. [She hangs up and takes her seat back on the couch.]

Lori: [concerned] Who was that?

Lynn: A ding-dang telemarketer. I told him to buzz off.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER...**

[The older sisters are in the kitchen. Leni and Luna are having coffee, and Luan is having a bowl of cereal.]

Lori: So, you guys didn't have any babysitting jobs this weekend either?

Luan: Nope. Didn't get a single call.

Luna: [in union] Deadsville.

Leni: [in union] Me neither.

Lori: Weird. Maybe we should check in with our clients.

[The four girls are now in different locations of the house, on their cell phones.]

Leni: Hi, Mrs. Lewis.

Luan: Hi, Mr. Santini.

Luna: Hey, Mr. Katz.

Lori: Hi, Mrs. Dunscomb.

[They all hear what their clients have to say.]

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan: Lynn did what!?

Lori: I can't believe this! Not only did Lynn steal our jobs but she lost us 4 more clients!

Luan: We have to tell her this stops now!

Fu: I can't believe Lynn would do this to you!

Luna: What are we going to do 'bout Lynn? We know she ain't gonna listen to what we have to say. You know how she is.

Luan: [Thinking of something] What if we can get her to want to quit babysitting?

Leni: How would we do that?

Luan: Easy, get her to sit for the worst kids in Royal York.

[They all get closer together, knowing who that is.]

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan: The Fox quintuplets!

Fu: Who are they?

Luan: They are Spawns from Satan!

Lori: Ugh, they are literally a nightmare. [Flashback to them throwing stuff at Lori while she was hiding behind the couch.]

Leni: [Flashback to them locking Leni out in the rain.] So mean.

Luan: [Flashback to them throwing a bucket of water on Luan while she was sleeping.] Little monsters.

Luna: [Flashback to them flushing stuff down the toilet.] Bad to the bone.

Fu: THEY WERE THAT HORRIBLE!?

Lori: They literally were.

Luan: So, it's a plan?

Lori, Leni, and Luna: It's a plan.

Fu: It's genius.

[Meanwhile, outside the backyard, Lynn is throwing some pitchers at her goalie net when the older sisters approach her.]

Lori: Hey, Lynn, can we talk to you?

Lynn: [knowing where this is going] Okay, I know what you guys are going to say but before you get mad, let me explain-

Luan: Oh, we're not mad.

Luna: We get it, dude, you were just trying to prove you can handle babysitting.

Leni: And guess what? You proved it.

Lynn: Really? So, your clients liked me?

Lori: Literally loved.

Lynn: Yes! I knew it. I told you guys! So, you're taking me off the bench?

Lori: Yep. In fact, we already have a new client lined up for you.

Lynn: Sweet, who is it?

[Later, Laney was in the livng room watching tv with her pig Squeals, when Lynn interrupted]

Lynn: BOOM! I'm back in the game, baby! I got a gig! In you're face, Lamey!

Laney: First, stop calling me 'Lamey'. And two, really? They're really giving you another job after what you did?

Lynn: Yeah! Lori said all the clients loved me! So they gave my own babysitting job! I guess I do make the better sitter after all!

Laney: Well, congratulations Lynn. So who is it?

Lynn: I'm babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Fox. Welp, I gotta get going! [leaves] See ya, Lamey!

Laney: Stop calling me that! [sighs] Well, at least it's nice to know that Lynn finally gotten a chance to- [Realizing who Lynn was babysitting for] MR. AND MRS. FOX!? That means she's babysitting the Fox Quintuplets! The meanest, craziest, baddest, straight up most horrible children on Earth! [Squeals squealed in terror] Oh man! What was Lori thinking! There's no way Lynn can babysit those monsters! Not with her expertise!

[Meanwhile, Lynn was at the Fox residence and the parents drive off.]

Lynn: Later, Mr. and Mrs. Fox! [closes the door] So, gang, what should we do tonight?

[Lynn is then shocked by what she sees; The one in green is finger painting on the wall, the one in blue is squirting ketchup and mustard into a table fan, the one in red is bow and arrowing the goldfish, and the one in white has an angry raccoon. She is shocked, she looks over and sees Pam standing next to her, Pam is looking at Lynn, and holding a hose. Pam sprays her right into the door, and all the quints surround Lynn and laugh menacingly, Lynn gets a nervous look. Back at the Loud House, Laney and Squeals were trembling in fear thinking about what Lynn was going through]

WELCOME TO HELL!

Laney: I gotta do something Squeals! Those kids are gonna eat her alive! [Laney dashes off to save Lynn but she stopped when Squeals oinked at her] What's that, Squeals?

Squeals: [Oinks]

Laney: Good point! I'll need protection. I'm not going in there unarmed. [Cut to Laney in her closet putting on an armored knight costume from her chest, a super hero utility belt and holds a plant sword in her hand]

[Later the older sisters were in the living room when they saw Laney coming down with her armour]

Luna: Uh, what's with the duds Laney?

Lana: Are you going out to slay a dragon?

Laney: No Lana. I wish I was. I'm gonna go save Lynn from the Fox Quintuplets!

Lori: Laney, relax. Besides, she deserves this after she costed us more clients. If she kept this up, we would literally lose our jobs!

Laney: But assigning Lynn to the most terrible kids on Earth? No one deserves this! You guys know what they're like.

Luan: Exactly, that's why we gave Lynn the job.

Leni: Yeah, I bet by now those little monsters have trapped her in the crawl space like they did to me.

[The older sisters laugh while Laney is terrified by the thought]

Lori: Or, rolled her up in a rug and pushed her down the stairs like they did to me. [They laugh again, only a little more dwindled.]

Luna: Or, threw a skunk into the bathroom while she was doing her business.

[The others are just aghast at this, they all then start to look guilty.]

Luan: Well, Lynn had it coming.

Lori: Literally.

Laney: Really? I mean, sure she has no idea how to handle kids but that is no reason to punish her like this.

[A few seconds of silence.]

Leni: [giving in] Guys, I'm trying to be a team player here, but I'm starting to feel bad.

Luna: No, dude, I get it. I am too.

Lori: Me too. Lynn's only 13, and who knows what kind of horrible mess she's in right now.

Luan: And all she wanted was to be a part of our babysitting group.

Laney: I can get where she's coming from. She was really determined to be a good sitter just like you guys. Just like I was when you guys thought I could do it.

Leni: Yeah.

Lori: [immediately gets up] We have to go help her!

Luna: [gets up as well] Agreed. But first, Laney, you think you can score us some protective gear? [Laney grabs a rack of armour costumes]

Laney: What size?

Carmen: Lori, you, Leni, Luan, Laney and Luna are about to save Lynn from the Fox Kids. Do you 5 have anything to say to Eddy, Sam, Joey, Bobby, and Ed before this daring rescue?

Lori: We literally never should've sent Lynn into the Lions den!

Leni: Totes! We have to save her!

Luan: There's no Lion out of this one! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But seriously, we have to save her!

Luna: Lets do it dudes!

Laney: Yeah!

Sam S.L.: You can do it love!

Eddy: Go save her My Angel of Comedy!

Joey: (British Accent) Be careful Laney.

Bobby: Show no mercy Babe!

Ed: Gravy!

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

[The five girls approach the Fox residence, with their gear, and knock.]

Lynn: [Answers the door, unharmed] Hey guys, what's up?

[The five roll into the house, commando style, and get ready for a fight, much to Lynn's confusion. The four are then surprised by what they see; the Fox quintuplets are all sitting around reading.]

Laney: Uh, I think we got the wrong house.

Luna: Yeah. I thought you were babysitting the Fox quintuplets. Who are those guys?

Lynn: Those are the Fox quints, duh.

Laney: Aroo?

Luan: Wait, how did you get them to behave?

Lynn: It was a cinch. [Flashback to dinner, the quints are having a food fight while Lynn looks on with a displeased look.] First, I showed them that if they want to get crazy, I can get ten times crazier. [Lynn gets up, lets out a yell, and throws the entire dinner aside, leaving the quints shocked. Another flashback shows the quints playing tug-o-war.] Next, I wore them out with athletic competition. [Another flashback to Pam cleaning up her toys and Lynn giving her a thumbs up.] And lastly, three words, [She grabs Pam and gives her a horsey ride.] horsey, reward system. [Flashback ends]

Lori: Wow! Impressive.

Laney: I can't believe it! You did the impossible! You tamed the Fox Quintuplets. You really are the better babysitter.

Lynn: Told ya!

Lori: Well, anyway, I guess we should get going.

[They all start to leave, but Lynn stops them.]

Lynn: [Suspicious] Wait a minute, what's going on? Why'd you even come here in the first place?

Luna: Nothing, dude, we were just in the neighborhood.

Laney: Doing some... cosplay?

Leni: We were? I thought we came here because we felt bad about trying to get Lynn to quit babysitting.

Luan: [laughs] That's funny, Leni, but jokes are my territory. Come on, let's go.

Lynn: You wanted me to quit babysitting, why?! You said your clients loved me!

Lori: Well, they didn't. You actually terrified their kids, but now I think I know why, they just weren't the right kind of kids for you, these guys are. None of us could handle them, but clearly you're doing great.

Luna: We're sorry for trying to mess with you.

Lynn: [rubs her arm] Well, that's cool. I guess it wasn't so great that we stole your clients. And I'm sorry I got you involved in this, Laney.

Laney: And I'm sorry I was so crossed with you about you not knowing how to take care of kids.

Lynn: Me too. Apology punches! [punches her sisters]

Luna: Dude!

Leni: Ow!

Luan: Ow!

Lori: Ow!

Laney: Ow!

Pam: [She and her brothers head upstairs.] Coach Lynn, we're ready for bed!

Lynn: Well, duty calls. I'm glad we're good, I'll see you guys at home. [heads upstairs and the four girls leave.] Who wants to hear about the time I broke my tibia?!

Fox Quints: I do, I do!

Laney: Wow, they really are perfect for her.

[The next day at home, the four sisters are in the living room. Lori is texting on her phone, Luan is reading a book, Luna is strumming her guitar, Leni is filing her nails and Laney was playing with Squeals. Lynn shows up with her duffel bag.]

Lynn: Off your butts, ladies. You've all got babysitting jobs tonight.

Luan: What are you talking about?

Lynn: I got your old clients back. It took a lot of begging and pleading, and the apology punches didn't help, but I was able to convince them.

Luna: Mighty dece' of you, sis.

Lynn: Well, see you later, I'm sitting for the quints. Now that Mr. and Mrs. Fox have found someone who can handle their kids, they're going out, like, every night. Yo, Lanes. You wanna come with? We can share the load.

Laney: Thanks, but no thanks Lynn. I had enough babysitting for one day.

Lynn: Your loss. [She leaves the house]

Me and Varie walked in.

Me: Hey guys, we're back.

Lori: Hey J.D. How was the escort mission?

Me: It went off without a hitch Lori.

Carmen: Hey J.D. do you have any opinions about Maria?

I saw the video camera.

Me: Making a short movie, Carmen?

Carmen: Yep. To end it, do you have any thoughts about Maria to share?

Me: Okay. Maria is an awesome friend. She has really come a long way ever since we helped everyone out in Dakota City.

Carmen: Thanks J.D.

[That night at the Fox's, Lynn and the quints are Lucha Libre wrestling, Lynn blows her whistle, and the quints are loving it.]

Stevie: [As Lynn has him over her head.] Best babysitter ever!

[Lynn laughs]

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That was really cool though.

Maria: It sure was.

Lynn: Boy I can't believe I was like that. My competitiveness was a monstrosity.

Me: It was.

* * *

Later we were having a special sports party. We were celebrating the first ever Stanley Cup win of the Saint Louis Blues and the first ever championship ever won for the Toronto Raptors. Never in the history of the 54 years of the team on the NHL have they won the Stanley Cup. All of the state of Missouri was going ballistic. Also The Toronto Raptors have never won an NBA Championship for Canada. All of Canada went crazy when the Raptors won. We had sports meals, sports appetizers and more.

Me: This is so awesome! I'm so happy for Saint Louis and Toronto.

Vince: Me too partner. I'm so happy that the Blues won their first ever Stanley Cup!

Me: Me too partner. And I'm so happy for the Raptors.

Bridgette: Me too. Hooray for Canada!

Me: A toast to the first ever victories of the Saint Louis Blues and the Toronto Raptors!

Everyone: YEAH!

We clinked our glasses and cheered.

Carmen: (To the viewers) I love our babysitting adventures and our awesome adventures and more. But no one likes a babysitter that takes sports too seriously.

Lynn: (Offended) HEY!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Sitting Bull is one of my favorite episodes. I love how Lynn babysat the Fox kids and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. And congratulations to the Saint Louis Blues and the Toronto Raptors.

See you all next time.


	742. Curse of The Haunted Mask

It starts in the training yard.

Lincoln was practicing his martial arts moves with me, Jen and Linka.

Me: (Blocks a kick) Great job Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Jen: You're really getting stronger kid.

Me: He sure is. We're proud of him.

Nico: Yep. Hey Jen, did you ever at one time impersonate a crime lord?

Jen: I sure did. Me and Bruce foiled the plans of the ruthless Ms. Allure.

Nico: I heard about her. She was one of the most notorious crime lords in all of New York.

Me: I remember her. She had a very dangerous and deadly hypnotic power that allowed all kinds of people to do her bidding.

Jen: Yep. It was shortly after we stopped some mobsters from bringing in weapons. It was shortly after we blew up Quahog.

FLASHBACK

In the New Jersey Shore on the wharfs, Jen and Bruce were fighting and pulverizing a bunch of mobsters at a warehouse. They had millions and millions dollars in stolen money, jewels, guns and weaponry and more. They had it all. Jen was in her She-Hulk form and she was wearing a black trench coat, black clothes and black stiletto shoes. And Bruce was in his Grey Hulk Form.

Jen: (Narrating) **Back then I was known as the notorious Lady Green and Bruce was the Grey Hulk and he was known as Mr. Fixit. Back then we were called anti-mobsters. I guess that's the right term. Our mission was to bring Miss Allure's criminal empire crashing down. We had to infiltrate Allure's empire by taking out the opposition that stands in her way. And it was no easy task.**

Jen punched a man in the face and Grey Hulk knocked out a bunch of men.

She-Hulk: That takes care of those clods.

Grey Hulk: Yeah but we're not done yet. Now we take on Allure.

They went to Miss Allure's building in New York City. There they confronted her. They met Miss Allure! She was a beautiful woman with looks many people would kill for.

Her enforcer, the Absorbing Man, was completely devoted to Miss Allure but she showed no interest in return.

Allure attempted to get Bruce Banner to fix the headaches her powers were causing her so she could run the town, but Mr. Fixit and She-Hulk had other plans. She tried to hypnotize She-Hulk, but failed. Eventually, when Banner snapped out of the trance Allure had on him, he simply removed her powers. She then accepted the love of the Absorbing Man.

She-Hulk: So you are Miss Allure.

Allure: That's right. And you are the famous Lady Green I've heard about. You have a lot of nerve foiling my plans to get everything I could ever want!

She-Hulk: We aim to please.

Grey Hulk: Time to take you down bitch!

They went at her. But just as they were about to smash her to pieces, they reverted back to their human forms. She-Hulk turned back into Jen and Grey Hulk turned back into Bruce! THEY HULKED OUT!

Allure: Jennifer Walters. So you're the infamous Lady Green.

Jen: That's right.

Jen punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach!

Jen: Using feminine wiles to get what you want? Trading on your looks? Read a book sister! That passive aggressive number went out long ago. Chicks like you give women a bad name.

Jen punched Allure in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face again. Then she dealt a powerful kick to her face and knocked her out. Jen and Bruce took all the jewels Allure stole along with all the weapons they took. The police arrived and Jen put a special collar on Allure's neck that stripped her of her mind control powers permanently.

Jen: (Narrating) After the police arrived they arrested Allure and we sent her to one of our toughest maximum security prisons for eternity.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Wow! You guys really socked it to her! Awesome job!

Nico: Miss Allure you have failed this world.

We laughed.

Me: You said it buddy.

* * *

Later we were back in the estate. I was in the basement putting laundry in the washing machine.

Me: (To the Viewers) Even superheroes have to do chores.

I put the laundry in the machine and turned it on.

I then saw a strange trunk by the wall. It had a skull face on it and it had an old style on it. I walked up to it and it had a strange energy on it.

Me: I wonder who owns a trunk like this.

The Grim Reaper then appeared.

Me: Oh hi Grim.

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) Hello J.D. Doing laundry?

Me: Yep. I noticed this trunk here. Is it yours?

Grim: It is mon. It's where I keep all the artifacts of the paranormal and the supernatural.

Me: Wow! That's amazing. May I have a look inside?

Grim: Certainly.

I opened the trunk and looked inside it. It had all kinds of strange and enchanted objects.

Me: Wow. Look at all this stuff.

I pulled out a strange purple crystal.

Me: A Dark Crystal?

Grim: This is the Dark Crystal of The Dark Dimension. What it does is it sends the most evil of souls to the magic plane called the Dark Dimension.

Me: Dr. Strange told us about the Dark Dimension. It's where he sent the evil spirit of Slappy for all eternity.

Grim: That's right.

Me: This'll come in handy. It will be perfect for that.

I put the crystal around my neck.

Me: Perfect.

I found something else. It was a strange bracelet. It was a green bracelet and it had an evil looking octopus head on it.

Me: What is this wicked bracelet?

Grim: That is the Bracelet of Cthulhu. An ancient and terrible being that can drive men mad by looking at them.

Me: I've read a lot about Cthulhu. He's a monster of pure unrestrained evil. He's said to be the ultimate personification of pure evil amplified 100-fold. But this might come in handy.

Grim: When you put it on you'll get all of Cthulhu's powers enhanced 100-fold.

Me: Wow! That's incredible.

I put the bracelet on my right arm and the eyes glowed. I got a huge muscle increase in size. My muscles were now as big as Arnold Schwarzenegger's.

Me: Wow! I look incredible! I look like an awesome body builder.

Grim: Yep. It builds up your muscle strength.

Me: I have to try this bracelet out on my next mission.

I then noticed something strange.

Me: What's this?

I pulled out a terrifying and ugly mask.

Me: Whoa! This mask looks ugly!

Grim: You know this mask J.D.

Me: Hmm.

I looked at it and it was very familiar to me somehow. But then I suddenly had a memory flashback. I saw this mask on my favorite Goosebumps book The Haunted Mask!

Me: (GASP) I remember this ugly mask! This is the Haunted Mask from the Goosebumps Series!

Grim: That's right. It was given to me to hide in my trunk.

Me: I got to show this to everyone!

We went upstairs.

* * *

In the Dining room, Nico was looking over all of his entire collection of the Goosebumps Books.

Nico (to Poliwag and Poromon): You know, guys. I'm starting to think that maybe we won't really get to fight any other Goosebumps monsters. After all, Slappy's demise probably alerted the rest of them to our prescence. Chances are, they're all in hiding about now. What do you two think?

Poromon: They are out there Nico. But we have to finish them one at a time when we find them.

Poliwag: We just got to know where to look.

I came in.

Me: And I believe I found one in our basement Nico.

I showed him the Haunted Mask.

Nico: (GASPS IN SHOCK) THAT'S THE HAUNTED MASK! WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!?

Me: In Grim's Trunk in the basement.

Nico: So we had a Goosebumps monster in our house the whole time?

Me: We never even realized it. You know more about this mask better than I do.

Nico: I sure do.

After everyone gathered, Nico told us how the mask came into the possession of a young girl in Raleigh, North Carolina named Carly Beth Caldwell.

Carly Beth makes her first appearance in The Haunted Mask. She is a timid, easily scareable girl, which usually leads her to be on the receiving end of cruel pratical jokes pulled by her friends Chuck and Steve. With Halloween just around the corner, Carly Beth decides she's done being scared. She needs to get revenge on the two boys, and so she puts a plan in action to scare them on Halloween night. Getting home, she discovers her mother has sculpted a plaster head replica of her. She tells Carly Beth she made it because she loves her, but Carly Beth can't help but be turned away from the head. Her mother also reveals she made a duck costume for her, after Carly Beth admired one in a store window. This repulses Carly Beth, as she wants to be scary for Halloween, not cute.

On Halloween Night, she enters a novelty party store in hopes of finding a mask that will scare Chuck and Steve. To her disappointment, nothing in the store seems to fit the bill, but eventually, Carly Beth finds an entrance into the basement of the store, where two dozen grotesque and realistic looking masks are waiting for. One in particular catches her eye- a green one, with glowing eyes and jagged fangs. The shopkeeper of the store stops her before she can take it, and tells her the masks are not for sale. He tells Carly Beth the masks are too scary to be worn, but Carly Beth pleads, offering all the money she has. Eventually, the shopkeeper gives in, and lets her take the mask, telling her she'll regret it. Carly Beth exits the shop, and prepares to set her revenge plan in motion.

She puts the mask over her face, and heads out, also carrying the plaster head her mother made on a broom handle. While in the mask, Carly Beth can't help but scare the other trick-or-treaters walking around. To her glee, the mask seems to terrify everyone, even her best friend, Sabrina Mason. Hoping to find Chuck and Steve, she separates from Sabrina, scaring kids along the way in a now raspy voice.

Carly Beth eventually finds the two, and they are immediately scared of her. They ask if Carly Beth is under the mask. In response, Carly Beth shows them the plaster head, pretending it is her own decapitated head. To her shock, the head seems to cry out for help, which sends Chuck and Steve running in fear, and the head rolls onto the ground. With her plan successful, Carly Beth regroups with Sabrina.

After arriving at Sabrina's house, Carly Beth attempts to remove the mask, but discovers it has become stuck to her face. She asks Sabrina for help, but upon inspection, the two discover there is no line between her skin and the mask. Her eyes have also changed to a glowing orange. In panic, she runs back to the party store for help. The Shopkeeper is there waiting for her, and tells Carly Beth the mask is not a mask at all, but rather, an actual face. He tells Carly Beth the only way the mask can be removed is through a symbol of love. Frustrated, Carly Beth demands to know what he means. Her yells wake up the other masks in the basement, which rise up to chase her. Carly Beth flees, with the masks in pursuit. She retrieves the plaster head her mother made, and holds it up, declaring that is a symbol of love. The masks are defeated, and Carly Beth safely removes the mask from her face.

Carly Beth returns in The Haunted Mask II, set the following Halloween, changed by her experience with the mask. She has since become much more braver, and is no longer easy to scare, much to Chuck and Steve's frustration. Steve wants a mask of his own — something as scary as the one she wore. Carly Beth warns him of the danger the masks possess, and recounts how it became stuck to her face. Steve doesn't believe her, and ignores her warnings not to go to the party shop.

Steve ends up stealing the mask of an old man, which sticks to his face, and causes him to feel weak and old. He realizes that only Carly Beth can help him remove it. Carly Beth attempts to help Steve find a symbol of love to remove the mask, but nothing works. She theorizes that the different masks may have different methods of removal. The two head back to the party shop, and find the suit that matches with the mask. Her theory is proven correct when the mask lifts off Steve's head, and attaches to the suit. After Steve's mask is removed, he and Carly Beth break into a fit of joyful laughter now that the mask is finally removed.

Me: That is awful Nico. I didn't know Carly Beth had a really bad history with this bad mask.

Lori: I can't believe Carly Beth literally went through all that!

Laney: Me neither. This mask is pure evil.

Me: It's worse than that guys. We have to destroy this thing.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and I answered it. It was famous superheroine Greer Nelson A.K.A. Tigra.

Me: Oh wow. Greer Nelson A.K.A. Tigra.

Tigra: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you J.D.

Nico: Wow. You're one of my favorite superheroes.

Tigra: I'm glad I have some fans.

Laney: Wow. It's so awesome to meet you Greer. I take it the Avengers sent you?

Tigra: They did Laney. I was sent to assist you guys in an upcoming mission.

Me: We greatly appreciate it Greer.

Luna: But how did you become Tigra?

Tigra: That is a story I'll never forget.

Greer Grant was a native of Chicago, Illinois. She was a sophomore at the University of Chicago when she met her future husband, policeman Bill Nelson. She left college to marry him. The marriage was a strong one, flawed only by Bill's overprotective nature. Bill was killed in an off-duty shooting, and Greer had to find a job of her own. After weeks of searching, she ran into her old physics professor, Dr. Joanne Tumulo.

Dr. Tumulo was working on the human potential experiments that turned Shirlee Bryant into the super powered villainess called the Cat. Not trusting the test subject chosen by her financial backer, Malcolm Donalbain, Greer persuaded Dr. Tumulo to let her undergo the experimental treatments as well. She emerged with superhuman physical and mental capabilities. When Donalbain had Dr. Tumulo's lab destroyed with dynamite, Greer donned one of the dozens of Cat costumes that she had created and the doctor had appropriated and set out to put an end to his scheme. With her new abilities, she adapted quickly to the strange garb and wrecked Donalbain's headquarters. Rather than let himself be touched by the Cat's raking claws, Donalbain committed suicide. A fire set off by the ruined equipment destroyed Donalbain's headquarters. Greer embarked on a brief crimefighting career as the Cat.

Another of Donalbain's Cat costumes surfaced years later, when Patsy Walker discovered it while accompanying the Avengers. She donned it and dubbed herself Hellcat.

"The Tigra" is the historical defender/champion of the Cat People, a humanoid race created by sorcery during the Dark Ages. Concerned about the Cat People's uncontrollable population growth and savagery, a community of sorcerers eventually banished the entire original Cat People population to a demonic netherworldly realm.

The two very first Cat People, who were themselves very capable scientists and sorcerers, were able to evade banishment through their magic. They continued to live amongst humanity in secret and worked to refine the Cat People's biology to make a peaceful integration into the human population possible. They were constantly persecuted and required a protector. Discovering that the original spell for transforming cats into Cat People like themselves had been rendered inoperative, they created a process combining science, sorcery, and focused mental power that could transform a human female into a "Tigra," a humanoid tiger-like being with abilities that far surpassed those of either race.

This unnamed first Tigra defended the Cat People with great effectiveness, and allowed a new community to establish themselves on Earth, separate from the group that had been banished. This new population continued to live amongst humanity in secrecy through the present day, relying on enchantments that cast the illusion of a human appearance.

Nothing is known about the other Tigras who may have existed, or even if there have been more than two. At the time when Greer was transformed into a Tigra, "The Tigra" was only remembered by the Cat People as a distant but powerful legend. It has been strongly implied that only one Tigra can exist at any given time.

Dr. Tumulo was revealed to be one of these modern Cat People.[7] When members of HYDRA tracked Tumolo down to obtain "The Final Secret" (the Black Death plague, which was another creation of the first two Cat People), Greer once again donned the Cat costume and drove them off. However, she was mortally injured by a blast from one of their alpha radiation pistols.

Greer regained consciousness in a Baja California cave, surrounded by a gathering of Cat People summoned by Tumolo. Rapidly dying from the radiation's effects, Greer was offered one last hope of survival: a combination of ancient science, sorcery, and mental power that would transform her into Tigra, the Cat People's legendary half-human, half-cat warrior. She readily consented, began wearing only her black bikini from this time on, and arose from the ceremony as a superhuman-powered human-animal hybrid. Striped fur covered her entire body, her hands and feet bore razor-sharp claws, her teeth became long and pointed, and her eyes were now cat-eyes. In addition to superhuman strength and senses, she also gained many of the drives and instincts of a cat. Soon after, she encountered the Werewolf.

Though initially unable to change back to her human self, the Cat People ultimately gave her a mystical cat-headed amulet that allowed her to first create the illusion of her human form and later to change at will. She seldom made use of it, preferring her feline, super powered form and mostly abandoning her life as Greer Grant-Nelson.

Greer resumed her superhero career, with most of the world unaware that the woman who briefly fought crime as The Cat was now the feline Tigra. She fought alongside most of Marvel's heavy-hitters in wide-ranging adventures. She first battled Kraven the Hunter, and then teamed with Spider-Man against Kraven. She also became a friend and associate of the Fantastic Four.

When the Avengers found themselves shorthanded, Moondragon used her mental powers to compel a dozen unaffiliated heroes (apparently selected at random) to travel to Avengers Mansion and audition for the vacant position. Though he disapproved of Moondragon's methods, Captain America offered Tigra a spot on the team.

Although Tigra's first tenure with the Avengers was brief, she served well. She also aided the X-Men against Deathbird. Her time with the Avengers was highlighted by her single-handedly saving the world from destruction by the Molecule Man, who intended to consume the planet's energy like Galactus. Alone among the Avengers, she was able to get close enough to him to talk him out of his plan. She convinced him to seek help from a therapist and the Molecule Man has ceased to be a threat to this day.

The Avengers fought the Ghost Rider, who blasted the team with his terror-inducing hellfire. The nature of Tigra's powers caused her to be affected by the exposure on a far deeper level than her teammates. She was left with great self-doubts about her qualifications as a member of Earth's premier superhero team, particularly alongside such heavy-hitters as Thor and Iron Man. Ultimately she resigned her membership, leaving the team on good terms.

She resumed her modeling career, moving to San Francisco when employers on the East Coast proved unreceptive to the idea of a cat person model. There she befriended private investigator Jessica Drew, and aided her on several cases, but had no better luck with modeling work and accepted an offer from The Vision to become a founding member of the Avengers' new West Coast-based team. Alongside the new West Coast Avengers, she fought Graviton, and became a close friend of Wonder Man. She also began a flirtation with Henry Pym.

While with the West Coast Avengers, she seemed to have shed the remainders of her hellfire-induced self-doubt. However, the cat-like aspects of her personality (such as a penchant for savagery and a need for affection) had begun to dominate her human intellect, causing her increasing distress. She sought help from her Avengers teammates in overcoming the "cat" side of her personality, which had caused her to become the lover of both Wonder Man and Henry Pym. She also encountered and fought the was transported with the West Coast Avengers by Balkatar to the realm of the Cat People. Ultimately, she came into contact with the banished colony of Cat People, whose king agreed to resolve her crisis in exchange for carrying out her historical function by murdering the Cat People's longtime foe, Master Pandemonium. Though she initially accepted their terms, when the critical moment came at an arena in the Cat People's realm, Tigra refused to violate the Avengers' code against killing, and failed to kill Master Pandemonium. The Cat People stripped her of her "Tigra soul" (the peculiar articulation of her Tigra powers in this demonic realm). She was reduced to her normal, pre-transformation human state.

Hellcat, who had accompanied Greer and the West Coast Avengers, lent Greer the super-suit that she used to wear as The Cat, and a battle ensued. As the tide began to turn against the Cat People, their leader released the "Tigra soul" as a means of confusing Greer. The tactic backfired. The cat-suit had been designed by a Cat Person (Tumolo) specifically to amplify Greer's human capabilities. So instead of Greer being dominated by the "Tigra soul" as before, the suit caused her human and feline personalities to successfully integrate together.

This time, Greer's transformation into the legendary cat-warrior was much more complete than before. Her strength and abilities were far greater than they were originally. Her appearance became more feline, and she grew a tail like the rest of the Cat People. She also lost the ability to shift back to a human form, though as before she showed no sense of loss for her human identity.

Her transformation was so complete and the Tigra legend was so strong amongst the Cat People that they immediately ceased hostilities. Tigra continues to hold a position of significant reverence among the Cat People.

The transformation also resolved the conflicts between the human and feline aspects of her personality. Tigra could now exploit the full range and ferocity of her abilities without fear of going so far that she would lose control of her actions, and she could also indulge her natural feline inclinations (such as hunting and chasing prey for enjoyment) without feeling guilty or self-conscious. This integration was confirmed in concrete ways immediately upon the team's return to Earth. Tigra performed a sport dive off the highest span of the Golden Gate Bridge, exhibiting no signs of any injury or fear of the water. She also terminated her ongoing relationship with Hank Pym, explaining that although she no longer felt a cat-like need to seek affection at every opportunity, she had no conventional human desire to be tied down to one mate, either.

She was captured by Graviton at one point, but freed the Avengers from him. Around this time, the Arthurian Lady of the Lake summoned the West Coast Avengers to England to aid the superhero team Excalibur. With the others, Tigra ventured into the realm of limbo to help stop Doctor Doom's mad plans to gain power at the cost of killing everyone in Britain.

Tigra briefly left the West Coast Avengers in a dispute over the Avengers' policy against killing. Tigra stated that she believed by her very nature that killing prey was sometimes necessary. She joined Mockingbird and Moon Knight in forming an independent group.

After returning to the team, Tigra inexplicably underwent another "inversion" and transformed into a more beast-like feline shape, losing her human intellect completely and becoming a danger to her fellow Avengers. This was possibly due to the reality-warping machinations of Immortus, who at the time sought to distract the team so as to have unimpeded access to the Scarlet Witch. Tigra was forcibly shrunken down to sub-housecat size by Hank Pym and kept in a cage in his lab while the team tended to other urgent matters.[volume & issue needed] She escaped and traveled into suburbia where she lived as a wild animal. She was ultimately rescued and restored to her former appearance and stability by noted witch Agatha Harkness, who was an associate of the West Coast Avengers at that time.

Tigra resumed her membership in the West Coast Avengers. On an intelligence-gathering mission in Japan, she and Iron Man battled a team of Asian supervillains known as the Pacific Overlords. During the fight, Iron Man was incapacitated and Tigra suffered a deep, critical stab wound to the abdomen before dispatching her attackers and making her escape. She flew away in the Avengers' Quinjet, intending to report back to headquarters on the Overlords' plans, but severe loss of blood caused her to lose consciousness and crash land in Arnhem Land, an Aboriginal territory in northern Australia. Rescued by Aborigines, she decided to stay put while she recovered from her wounds, naming Spider-Woman Julia Carpenter as her replacement. She briefly made Arnhem Land her home, enjoying the company of the Aborigines and the pleasures of living wild.

After the West Coast Avengers disbanded, Tigra resumed her wide-ranging adventures. Though no longer an active Avenger, she continued to participate in Avengers operations when needed, as a member of the team's extended family.

With the aid of a new transformation device to disguise her true identity from her fellow officers, Tigra spent some time on the New York City police force. She focused much of her time on a personal case and in combating a force of vigilante police officers.

Later, mystical forces which attacked all Avengers brought her to the Avengers Mansion. There, she and all the other Avengers were entrapped by Morgan LeFay, to live out in an alternate universe where LeFay ruled, fighting alongside the others as one of the "queen"'s guards under the name "Grimalkin". After the defeat of Morgan, Tigra went off into space with Starfox, to enjoy the pleasures found there. She appeared off and on, having a series of adventures as part of the ad-hoc space-faring Avengers Infinity team in which she helps in preventing an extra-universal race from destroying all life in our universe.

Tigra returned to Earth with the Avengers Infinity team during the Maximum Security storyline, during which she helped to save the Earth from becoming a penal colony for alien criminals.[volume & issue needed] She played a particularly crucial role in events when the Infinity team were captured after discovering the Kree's role in recent events, with the Kree intending to lobotomize the team and make it appear as though they had destroyed another planet; due to the attention the Kree had paid to keeping the more powerful team members contained, they were unprepared for Tigra, the weakest member, to escape her bonds by returning to her smaller human form, allowing her to escape her shackles and free her teammates in time to reveal the truth.

Tigra fought along Iron Man's side during the Civil War. She supported the registration act, although she expressed sincere concern about the fate of Captain America and the other heroes who opposed the Act and turned fugitive. Nonetheless, in Civil War Files, Tigra was listed not merely as having registered to comply with the law, but also as having become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to actively aid in its enforcement.

Pretending to switch allegiances, she infiltrated Captain America's Secret Avengers team as a mole. She passed information to Iron Man undetected until the very end of the conflict, when she was discovered and "outed" by Hulkling, Captain America's own spy among the pro-registration forces. Captain America kept quiet, exploiting her presence to feed disinformation to Iron Man about his team's plan to rescue imprisoned heroes later that day.

Greer has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who are part of the Fifty State Initiative. She served as a founding instructor at Camp Hammond, the training compound for The Initiative, and resumed her romantic relationship with fellow superhero Yellowjacket, unaware that he had been kidnapped and replaced by a Skrull duplicate.

Tigra was captured by Chilean soldiers controlled by the Puppet Master, who sculpted a figure in her likeness and thus put her under his mental control. He used her and the other superhuman women he'd enslaved (including Stature, Dusk, Araña, and Silverclaw) as elite guards at his South American base of operations. Tigra and the rest of the heroes were restored to their normal free will when Ms. Marvel and her S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team liberated the compound and killed the Puppet Master.

Later she was shot and severely beaten by the Hood in her home in retaliation for having beaten Jigsaw, a member of his fledgling super-criminal organization. While Tigra was incapacitated, the Hood threatened the life of her mother, and Jigsaw stole the mystic talisman she occasionally uses to transform to her human identity.

The Hood and his entire crew later appeared at her apartment, demanding to know the location of the New Avengers' secret headquarters. Tigra intentionally gave him information that led them into an ambush. She joined in the battle and personally beat down the Hood, saving the life of Iron Fist in the process. By the time of the Hood's second appearance in her apartment, she had completely recovered from her injuries and had either reacquired her talisman or replaced it with a close facsimile.

Tigra continued to serve in the Initiative as a senior staff member of the central organization, and was the leader of the Arkansas Initiative team "The Battalion" until the Initiative was taken over by Norman Osborn and she learned of the Hood's role as his right-hand man. She has also appeared as a member of She-Hulk's "Lady Liberators" team.

After the Skrull invasion, Tigra reveals to Hellcat and Trauma that she believes herself to be pregnant by Yellowjacket, though she is unsure if the baby is the real Hank's or the Skrull imposter's. She tells Trauma that she has decided to terminate the pregnancy regardless of the father's identity. She later decides to leave the camp for Arkansas, planning to train Razorback, who had been replaced by a Skrull and recently returned, and was eager to take the imposter's place in The Battalion. When she was nearly injured by Ragnarok's hammer she seemed to show concern for the baby.

When Norman Osborn told her that he was going to take her baby for genetic testing and that moreover he'd made the Hood the chief operating officer of the Initiative, Tigra went on the run with Gauntlet despite having been offered her choice of prestige assignments as a registered hero. She co-founded the Avengers Resistance., choosing its name as a means of restoring honor to the legendary team's traditions. Now wanted as an outlaw, she began exacting personal vengeance from members of The Hood's gang, starting by savagely attacking and beating a member of The Brothers Grimm inside his home. She currently serves as the team's de facto leader.

Tigra is later approached by Ultra Girl asking why she and the Avengers Resistance are going after the villains in the Initiative. In response, she shows her a video of the Hood savagely beating her. Now, she wants to get back at them, by showing them that they are vulnerable ... by making them scared and broken. Tigra later ambushes Mandrill.

She claimed her final retribution against The Hood not on the battlefield, but after he was rendered powerless and taken into custody. After telling him that she was perfectly comfortable with the idea of taking his life, the sight of his baby in the hallway outside convinced her that dooming him to either a life in prison or on the run would be far worse punishment, as he'd never get to hold his child ever again; and to kill him would jeopardize her future with her own baby. Tigra gave birth to what is apparently a normal Cat Person kitten during the transition between Tony Stark's administration of The Initiative and Norman Osborn's; the gestation period was a mere two months, due to her feline physiology. She hid the infant from Osborn, entrusting its care to the Cat People until the end of hostilities. She named the child William, after her late husband.

At the conclusion of The Siege, Tigra stated a new motivation not only to restore the good name of the Avengers, but also to ensure that her child will grow up in a safer world.

Following the arrest and incarceration of Norman Osborn, the dismantling of his criminal superhero teams, and the repeal of the Superhuman Registration Act, the President names Steve Rogers (the original Captain America) as America's new head of national security. Rogers seeks to assemble a collection of heroes to inspire the nation and the world as a new organization of Avengers. Tigra is among the 25 heroes he personally invites to join him in creating a new Heroic Age.

Alongside Hank Pym, Quicksilver, Jocasta, Speedball and Justice, Tigra serves as part of the founding faculty of Avengers Academy, training a new generation of heroes in the traditions of the world's elite superhero team.

During this time, Tigra learns that the Skrull posing as Pym was indeed William's father, but as he had disguised himself as Pym at the genetic level, it means that William is half-human, rather than half-Skrull, with Pym technically being the genetic father. After learning this, Tigra asks Henry to take care of William in the event of anything happening to her.

When a former associate of The Hood plans to release the video of Tigra's beating commercially, Tigra arranges to have the footage air in its entirety during a live interview, so that her own experience may serve as an example to other trauma survivors and inspire them to seek help. During this same interview, she announces her formation of a series of "Always An Avenger" centers to provide veterans, children, spouses and any other trauma victims with needed counseling and resources.

Members of the existing Avengers Academy class react to the initial news of the video by tracking the unpowered Hood down, attacking him, and releasing video of the attack on the Internet, rather than taking the escaped Hood into custody and returning him to jail. Tigra becomes furious at their counter-heroic actions and by their refusal to appreciate the seriousness of their transgression. She summarily expels all those involved. Later, after talking with the rest of the faculty staff, they decide to put all those involved on probation instead.

She has slowly grown closer to Henry Pym and the two have resumed their romantic relationship.

Tigra was one of ten female heroes recruited by Misty Knight to aid her and Valkyrie in repelling a group of Asgardian Doom Maidens. At the end of this adventure, Valkyrie comes to realize that Tigra and three of the other heroines are among those deemed by the All-Mother to be worthy to become shieldmaidens like herself, symbols of honor and valor and courage, to one day be led by Valkyrie into battle and death.

During the Secret Empire storyline, Tigra appears as a member of the Underground which is a resistance movement against Hydra ever since they took over the United States.

Tigra appeared in the Fresh Start revival of West Coast Avengers in which she had been changed into a giant with her mind set to a feral state.

Tigra: So after all that, I decided to help out the Avengers.

Me: That's amazing. Greer, how would you like to have the ability to transform into Tigra at will?

Tigra: You can do that J.D.?

Me: I sure can.

Tigra: Thank you J.D.

Lincoln: Do we have to cover our eyes?

Me: Not this time. But Greer, this is gonna hurt.

Tigra: I'll handle it.

Me: Okay.

Lincoln: Can I change her back J.D.

Me: Go for it buddy.

Lincoln snapped his fingers and she started change back.

Greer: (GROANS IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN) Oh God it hurts!

She reverted back to what she was before she became Tigra. Greer held her stomach in pain, she had a splitting headache, struggled to keep her balance, and braced herself on a random piece of furniture. A chair to be exact. She had her black hair return, blue eyes, fair skin and her nails reverted from claws, her tail went back into her butt.

Tigra: That was weird.

And her tiger stripes vanished.

She was beautiful.

Greer: I... I... I'm human again! This is amazing!

Me: How do you feel?

Greer: I feel amazing J.D.

Lola: Great job Linky.

Lori: I'm glad you're back to normal Greer. You look amazing in that bikini.

Greer: Is this the only thing I was wearing the whole time I was Tigra? Well it fits perfectly.

Me: It looks great on you. Are you hungry?

Tigra: Starving.

I made her some chicken and she ate it.

Me: Boy you sure were hungry.

Tigra: I know. I'm a meat eater.

Nicole: You and I have so much in common. I love eating meat.

Laney: Uh guys! We got problems.

We went into the living room and we saw the mask floating.

Me: Holy shit!

Nico: I remember the other masks doing this in the books and the movie.

Haunted Mask: (DEMONIC VOICE) **You will never stop me! I'm coming Carly Beth.**

The Mask flew out the door.

Me: After it!

We went after it. We flew after it and rode on our horses.

* * *

In the Caldwell house in Raleigh, North Carolina lived Carly Beth Caldwell and she had just gotten the mask.

Sabrina: Carly Beth, Team Loud Phoenix Storm should be here soon. Do you still feel the Haunted Mask's influence?

Carly Beth: I'm trying to fight it. But it's so hard.

There was a knock on the door.

Carly Beth went to the door and answered it. It was us.

Me: Carly Beth Caldwell. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Carly Beth (secretly trying to fight the Haunted Mask's influence in her mind): It's an honor to meet you, J.D.

Me: Same here.

Carly Beth: My favorite adventure of yours was when you guys went to the Toy Story world.

Maria: I remember that. We met the Gigas robots there.

Ironhide: And I used my cannons to kill Lotso and Stinky Pete.

Me: We'll talk about our adventures later.

Carly Beth told us how she found the mask and all that.

Me: That is awful.

Greer: I can't believe that this mask is that evil.

Sabrina: Me neither.

Sabrina saw Greer and she was shocked and amazed at her beauty.

Sabrina: Wow! Tigra you look amazing!

Carly Beth (sees Tigra in her human form): Well, it's not every day I see a bikini wearing woman in my house.

Greer: Its been with me ever since I changed into Tigra.

Carly Beth: You are sure beautiful Tigra.

Greer: Call me Greer. It's my real name.

Carly Beth's Mom: You have amazing looks Greer.

Greer: I get that a lot.

Carly Beth: (Grunts) Interesting.

Tigra: You ok, Carly Beth? You're acting weird.

Carly Beth (plays dumb while secretely getting a bat): I don't know what you're talking about.

Maria (eyes widen): Carly Beth... you're being influenced by the Haunted Mask, aren't you?!

Carly Beth (sighs): Maria, why did you have to go notice that? (swings bat at her)

Maria ducked and Laney wrapped Carly Beth in vines.

Carly Beth (grins evilly under the Haunted Mask's control): **HAHAHAHA! You can't stop the Haunted Masks. We are invincible!**

Maria: Let her go you latex freak!

Carly Beth: **Never**!

Brittney: No one is invincible but us!

Brittney placed a special anti-mind control headband on Carly Beth's head. It stopped the control of the mask as long as she had that headband on.

Carly Beth: I can't believe I did that.

Me: It's not your fault Carly Beth. It's this evil masks fault.

Sabrina: This is a total nightmare!

Me: And we will destroy this mask. Also Nico told us about what you went through. What Chuck and Steve did to you was unforgivable.

Carly Beth's mom: What are you talking about J.D.?

Me: I'm afraid that your daughter has fallen victim to bullying at her school. On Halloween she was humiliated by two dickhead bullies named Chuck Greene and Steve Boswell.

Carly Beth's mom: Those two kids that won't leave Carly Beth alone!?

Me: That's them. And they humiliated her by putting a worm in her sandwich.

Carly Beth's Mom: Those two kids will never learn!

Me: Usually bullies never do.

Sidney: That's right. Take it from me. I may be a ghost from the 1950's and I was bullied relentlessly, but I hate bullying with a vengeance.

Nico: Me too Sidney.

Carly Beth: Look, I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But the Haunted Mask is more important than my bullying problems.

Me: I know Carly Beth. These matters can't be overlooked though. If there's one thing we all never tolerate more than anything, it's bullying. I hate all bullies with a vengeance.

Nico: That's right. Bullies are scum and they failed this whole universe.

Me: We'll deal with Chuck and Steve later though. Right now we got to destroy the Haunted Mask. Where did you get this mask Carly Beth?

Carly Beth: I got it at a mask store. I'll show you where it's at.

Me: Okay.

Sabrina: Greer, before we confront Chuck and Steve, I'd like to give you some clothes that I have.

Maria: That won't be necessary Sabrina.

Maria gave Greer black leggings, orange sandals, orange summer shirt with tiger stripes, and a sleeveless trench coat with tiger stripes on it.

Greer put them on and she looked incredible.

Greer: Wow. Thanks Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Greer.

We left for the mask store.

* * *

We arrived at said store and it was closed. Carly Beth opened the door and we went in. We saw hundreds of different kinds of masks and there were lots of scary and creepy ones.

Laney: Wow! Look at all these masks.

Shade Man: There's a lot of them.

Me: There sure are.

The Shopkeeper came out.

Shopkeeper: Go away.

We saw him.

Me: Are you the one who made the masks?

Shopkeeper: That's right.

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Shopkeeper: I've heard a lot about you and your deeds. You are a powerful force of good.

Me: That's right. We came here to destroy the mask you gave to Carly Beth here.

Shopkeeper: Perhaps I should tell you how these masks came into being.

The Haunted Mask is actually one of many, created by a nameless shopkeeper long ago. The shopkeeper had no love for himself, for he was born with an ugly face. As a grown man, the shopkeeper became a scientist in the field of biological engineering and in turn used this to create a beautiful human prosthetic face. He made this face of human flesh and made it so that when he put it on it would attach itself to his flesh and would remain so forever. But something went wrong: when he put on the beautiful Mask it changed, it became hideous. No matter what he did to stop the decay, the face turned into an ugly monstrosity. The face turned a dead green, its teeth grew into animal fangs, and its flesh became contorted and deformed. The shopkeeper did the only thing he could do. Knowing that the face he made was never supposed to be removed, he took a knife and carved deep into the skin where the Mask was supposed to end. This first failed attempt became the Haunted Mask.

After painfully removing the Mask, he tried countless other times to create the perfect flesh mask for him to wear to hide his face. They all failed just the same. It was after his failures that he realized that the reason the masks had failed to remain as they were created was because they changed his outside appearance but not the way he still felt inside: ugly. These feelings in turn were what transformed the faces. They changed to reflect the man he still was on the inside, hideous. The shopkeeper took his failed attempts, dubbing them "The Unloved," and put them on a shelf in the back room of the mask shop that he was still working on setting up, as a reminder of what he was still trying to accomplish. Meanwhile, in this back room of the shop, these living Masks waited and watched for an opportunity to gain a body.

Me: So these masks are from you?

Shopkeeper: That's right.

Me: These masks are monsters. They are haunted and possessed. That's why we're here to destroy them. To make sure they never harm anyone ever again.

Nicole: It gets worse dad. Sir I know what's wrong with you. You've been cursed by an evil artifact called the Amulet of Baator.

Nicole showed us a picture of an evil looking amulet in the Book of Vile Darkness. It was an amulet in the shape of a demonic skull and it had all kinds of evil runes on it.

Nicole: This amulet is a cursed amulet. The curse it that whoever wears it will have hideous and ugly facial deformities. And the wearer must create ugly faces for the Nine Hells of Baator.

Shopkeeper: I had no idea that this amulet I was wearing was cursed.

Me: That is a very dangerous amulet. Where did you get it?

Shopkeeper: I've had it since I was born.

Me: This amulet is the reason why your face is ugly. Is there any way to remove the curse?

Nicole: There is dad. The only way to destroy the curse is to destroy the masks that were created as a result.

Me: Can the wearer take the amulet off?

The Shopkeeper tried to do so, but he got burned as a result.

Me: That Amulet will burn its wearer if he tries to take it off.

Nicole: But there's a loophole. A powerful magic spell can break the curse and remove the amulet.

Brittney: Let me take care of that.

Brittney chanted a powerful magic incantation and fired a blast of darkness at the amulet and it fell off of the shopkeeper.

I picked it up.

Me: Wow! Great job Brittney!

Lola: And look at this!

Lola held up a mirror to the shopkeeper and his face was back to normal. But then we got an unusual surprise. The Shopkeeper fell to the ground and he looked at us.

Shopkeeper: Thank you. All of you. Thank you.

Then the shopkeeper disintegrated into dust in seconds.

Me: Wow. He was cursed with a fate worse than death.

Nico: It looked like eternal life without eternal youth.

Lori: I wonder how long he lived.

Me: I guess we'll never know. But he can now go to his eternal rest.

Laney: In peace.

Me: Lets say a prayer for him.

We did so.

But then after we got done, all the masks came alive! There were 5 more haunted masks and they were the ugliest masks we've ever seen.

Me: Here we go guys! Lets take the fight outside!

We did so.

Outside we were facing the ugly masks. Then they grew bodies. They had black tuxedoes on.

Me: They have bodies now! You guys are seriously ugly!

My dark orb detector went off.

Me: There's a dark orb here.

My dark orb detector showed that there are 6 dark orbs in each of the masks.

Me: There's six dark orbs in each of the masks.

Greer: Time to go Tigra!

Greer's skin turned orange.

Tigra: Orange is my favorite color.

Her hair turned red.

Tigra: I've always liked being a redhead.

She grew fur.

Tigra: Tiger fur is so soft.

She grew tiger stripes.

Tigra: I've always loved these stripes.

Her nails on her hands and feet turned into claws.

Tigra: I'll have to get used to that.

Her teeth turned into fangs.

Tigra: I've always been a meat eater.

She got taller.

Tigra: I've always liked being tall.

Then she grew her tail.

Tigra: (Groans in pain) I've hated this part!

Her tail popped out of her leggings.

Tigra was ready to fight and her clothes were still intact. She kicked off her sandals.

But then a huge swarm of scorpions appeared and they began to take form.

The Heartless that appeared before us had a lower half of his body of a full fledged scorpion with deadly razor sharp pinchers. The upper half of his body was green, ugly and gross and dripping with acid.

Spiderman: Scorpion?!

Malevolent Scorpsting: Miss me, Web Head?!

Me: You're even more uglier than ever before Gargen. You're still the ugliest and most fucked up freak of nature we've met.

Malevolent Scorpsting: You are no different Knudson!

He fired a powerful blast of acid at me and I dodged it.

Malevolent Scorpsting (swings tail at Rhino): You know, Rhino. I always really hated you. (Rhino's aura flares up) Even when we were on the same side, you always pissed me off with how stupid you were! (sprays acid at Rhino but he avoids it) Hell, if it weren't for you, Blondie would've been dead at Australia!

Leni: Hey, don't talk about Lori like that!

Lori: He was referring to you, Leni.

Me: You were the one that killed him Leni.

Leni: Oh yeah.

Me: Lets take these clods down!

We went at them. I punched the Malevolent Scorpsting in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again and slashed off his tail.

Me: Now lets see what this bracelet can do. Hey Gargen. I have something for you to look at.

I had him look at the Bracelet of Cthulhu and its eyes glowed and it emitted an evil speech that sent shivers of pure fear down my spine and its glow made the Scorpion Heartless go ballistic. He was screaming like a homicidal madman and he was acting like a crazed maniac out for blood and he was screaming like a monster! He was blasting buildings with acid and objects as he was screaming like an insanely fucked up lunatic to the 100th power.

Me: Wow! It works way too well!

Lori: Boy he's literally gone crazy!

Me: That's Cthulhu for you Lori. According to H.P. Lovecraft's Necronomicon, Cthulhu is an ancient, malevolent and terrible supernatural monster that can drive people mad just by having them look at him. This bracelet I'm wearing has all of Cthulhu's powers and it's imbued me with them. Lets finish these freaks of nature! Lets split them up and take them!

We did so and went after them.

Lori and Tigra went after the first mask. It was an ugly droop face mask.

Tigra slashed it with its claws and swat it with her tail.

Lori fired an enormous blast of wind and blew him around in a powerful tornado. Lori kicked the mask off.

Lori: Combo time Greer!

Tigra: You got it Lori!

Tigra ran fast on all fours and Lori fired a massive tornado of wind.

Lori and Tigra: CYCLONE TIGER CURRENT!

The wind merged with Tigra and she turned into a tiger of pure wind and she slashed the droop face mask into a million pieces and killed it in an instant.

Tigra: That was so awesome!

Lori: It sure was. 1 down 6 to go.

The dark orb inside the mask came out and Lori picked it up and crushed it with her bare hands. We all got an immense power boost from it.

Laney, Syd, Riley and Wood Man were facing the smirk face mask. He was called that because he was an ugly face always smirking.

Laney fired razor sharp leaves at the mask and cut it in.

Syd and Riley fired bramble vines at the mask and they lashed it all over. Wood Man fired numerous leaves at the mask and they cut it up really bad.

Laney: Lets finish this clod! Combo time.

Syd: You got it Laney.

Riley: Lets do it.

Wood Man: Lets!

Wood Man fired a blast of leaves and Laney, Syd and Riley fired massive tornadoes of leaves at the mask.

Wood Man, Laney, Syd and Riley: LEAFSTORM DRAGON BUSTER!

The Leaves turned into a powerful dragon made of leaves and it roared ferociously. It ate the smirk face mask and destroyed it completely. The dark orb inside it came out and Laney picked it up and crushed it. We got another immense power boost.

One by one we killed all but 1 of the masks because it got away.

Nico: You masks have failed this world!

Me: Lets see what the Dark Crystal of the Dark Dimension can do.

I held up the crystal and it sucked in the other 4 spirits of the masks into the Dark Dimension where they will stay for all eternity.

Me: Oh that is awesome!

The spirit of the Haunted Mask appeared.

Haunted Mask (as a spirit): **I will return! You have not seen the last of me. I am invincible.**

Nicole (takes out Book of Vile Darkness): And I... am Nicole Knudson.

Sabrina: Seriously? That's the line you're going with?

Nicole: Oh, c'mon! He put me on the spot!

Luigi (takes out Poltergust 3000): Hurry up, Nicole or I'll get his spirit before you can.

Nicole sealed the Haunted Mask spirit into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

The Spreadmouth one is the one that got away and we were gonna take him out later.

All that was left was to take down the Malevolent Scorpsting. The gaze of Cthulhu made him completely unpredictable. But this let his guard down. I punched him in the stomach with devastating force and he coughed and gagged and belched up a tremendous amount of blood. But I saw that my shoe was burned and scuffed.

Me: I needed to get some new shoes anyway. Lets finish this clod off! Combo and final smash time!

Bubble Man: You got it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Bubble Lead 100-fold.

Kickback: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his electromagnetic blast tube and it enhanced its power 100-fold and it enabled it to fire pure lightning.

Bubble Man and Kickback: LIGHTNING BUBBLE BOMB!

Bubble Man fired a powerful Bubble ball and Kickback fired a massive blast of lightning. The lightning merged with the bubble and the bubble hit the Scorpion Heartless and it exploded with incredible power.

Hay Lin: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it enhanced her Air Powers 100-fold.

Cliffjumper turned into his Energon Counterpart.

Cliffjumper (Energon): Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to have 2 more blasters pop out of his sides and enhance his blaster power.

Hay Lin and Cliffjumper: HURRICANE LASERSTORM STRIKE!

Hay Lin fired a massive blast of wind and Cliffjumper fired his lasers at an incredible level. They combined and they slammed into the Scorpion Heartless.

Laney: Lets get him Mallow!

Mallow was with us.

Mallow: You got it Laney! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her arm device and it enhanced her Steenee's powers.

Mallow: Steenee use Leaf Storm!

Mallow and her Steenee fired a massive blast of leaves.

Laney: My turn! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Laney's device and it enhanced her plant powers.

Laney and Mallow: BRAMBLE DRAGON LEAFSTORM!

Laney fired a powerful blast of leaves and the blasts of leaves combined and turned into a massive dragon made of leaves and it fired a massive blast of leaves at the Scorpion Heartless and it hit him and exploded.

Me: Lets get him Xenia.

Xerneas: You got it.

I had an energy bow ready and an arrow of pure fire was ready And Xerneas had her gold bow ready and she had a blue energy arrow ready.

Me and Xerneas: MOONLIGHT FIRESTORM ARROW!

Me and Xerneas fired both arrows and they divided into more arrows and they hit the Scorpion Heartless land skewered him all over.

Me: Lets see what powers Shade Man has. NOISE CRUSH! VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my left arm and enhanced the Noise Crush 100-Fold.

Me: Lets see how loud this is.

I fired a powerful blast of hypersonic sound energy and it was so powerful that it shattered all the windows into shards and more. The Scorpion Heartless screamed in pain as the sound blast destroyed his ears.

Me: Lets finish him off. Final Smash time!

Shade Man: Lets get him! SONIC BATSTORM STRIKE!

Shade Man fired a massive blast of Sound Energy and it turned into a massive colony of bats and it slammed into the Scorpion Heartless.

Nico: Mac Gargen A.K.A. Scorpion, you have failed this world!

Carly Beth: I've never done a Final Smash before. I'm going to enjoy the experience!

Me: Go for it Carly Beth!

Carly Beth: LOTUS STORMSLASH SURPRISE!

Carly Beth formed a massive storm of lotus flowers and they swirled around her at a blazing speed and they went at the Scorpion Heartless and slashed off his claws and what was left of his tail!

Me: Wow! That was very well done Carly Beth!

Sabrina: Way to go!

Me: Very impressive.

Rhino then charged at the Scorpion Heartless!

Rhino: This is from me you motherfucking bastard!

He slammed all the way through The Scorpion Heartless with devastating force and he bisected him in down the middle! Killing him instantly and sending Scorpion's spirit into the River for Fire.

Me: Go back to Hell Gargen and stay there you son of a bitch!

Carly Beth: It's over. It's over.

Carly Beth had tears streaming down her face and she walked up to me and she hugged me and cried hard into my chest. I comforted her.

Me: (Hugs her and pats her back) It's all right. It's all right. Let it all out.

Carly Beth was finally free from the worst nightmare she has ever been through in her life. Nico caught an Empoleon and a Staraptor and Lori caught a Staravia and a Pidgeot.

* * *

Later at her school we were waiting for Carly Beth's bullies Steve and Chuck to come in. We saw them come in and they saw us. With us was Carly Beth's mom and the principal.

Chuck: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Steve: It's so awesome to meet you guys!

Me: We get that all the time but unfortunately we're not here for pleasantries.

Maria: We're not happy with the way you've been bullying Carly Beth here.

Chuck (walks past us): Look, it's obvious that you guys are here for a public service announcement in this school. And me and Steve are just in the way.

Steve: C'mon, Chuck. If we hurry, we'll be the first ones in the lunch line.

Maria: Are you two even listening to us?!

Me: You two aren't going anywhere.

Suddenly Ed went crazy!

Ed: BIG TROUBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ed went completely ballistic and he threw food at Chuck and Steve and slammed all kinds of furniture and tables onto Chuck and Steve with devastating force. Edd and Eddy looked on in shock and horror as he was mercilessly pulverizing Chuck and Steve. Ed calmed down 20 minutes later and Chuck and Steve were hurt bad.

Me: Whoo! What a tantrum!

Nico: That's gonna leave a serious mark!

Me: No kidding.

Carly Beth: (To the Viewers) What a serious thrashing. But they deserved it.

Me: You said it.

Nico: Sorry about all the damages.

Me: Let me fix that.

I snapped my fingers and everything was all reverted back to what it was as if it never happened.

?: You guys sure did a number on them.

We turned and then we saw the famous creator of the Goosebumps Books, R.L. Stine!

Me: Oh wow! R.L. Stine!

Nico: The Famous Creator of the Goosebumps Books.

R.L.: That's right. It's an honor to meet you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Same here.

Nico: I am a huge fan of your work and I love all your books and they are awesome!

R.L.: I'm glad you like them Nico. I've heard you all killed Slappy and the Haunted Mask.

Me: Yes we did. But we have many more monsters from your work to destroy.

R.L.: I know you can beat them all. They are hiding all over the world and you have to stop them.

Me: We'll stop them. You can count on it.

Later we went back home. R.L. Stine is gonna inform us which monsters are making their move next.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Haunted Mask from the Goosebumps series was the first ever Goosebumps movie I watched back when I was a kid. It was not that scary for me. But it was creepy. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks for that man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See ya next time.


	743. The Fathers From Hell!

HAPPY FATHERS DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts at the estate. It was 6:00 in the morning and we were cooking an awesome breakfast for our fathers.

Me: Pancakes are almost ready. (To the viewers) Oh hey guys. Today is a very special day today. It's June 16th, 2019 and it's also known as Father's Day. It's the day where you give thanks to our fathers for being awesome parents. We're making a special breakfast for our dads. Being a dad myself, I'm sure my kids are gonna have something awesome planned for me.

The pancakes were ready. We made awesome breakfasts for our dads. We gave them our breakfasts.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! You guys made all this for me!?

Leni: We totes did. And J.D. helped us.

Lisa: Indeed father. He is an awesome cook.

We gave our dads an awesome breakfast and cards.

Horsea and Poliwag: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, EVERYBODY!

Nico: Thanks, guys! I take it Manaphy and Poromon are working on a card?

Horsea: We already did Nico.

Manaphy: Nico, I want to give you this. I made it since you and Mama became a couple.

They made a special card that looked like May and Nico flying above the ocean and the Temple of the Sea in the background behind them and they had the dead body of the Phantom in their hands. And Manaphy, Poliwag and Poromon was in between them. It said Happy Fathers Day Nico Chan.

Nico: Guys this is beautiful!

He hugged them gently.

Then a phone call was coming in on the computer.

Me: I'll get that.

I answered it and it was Dr. Robert Santiago Sr., Ronnie Anne and Bobby's father.

Me: Hello?

On a holographic screen was Dr. Santiago.

Dr. Santiago: Hello J.D. I'm Dr. Robert Santiago Sr. and I'm Bobby and Ronnie Anne's father.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. Bobby and Ronnie Anne hardly ever talked about you.

Dr. Santiago: Yeah I'm very busy all the time. I'm a missionary and I work as a Doctor setting up clinics in different parts of the world. I'm in Paraguay right now building clinics.

Me: Oh that is neat! We went on a massive worldwide adventure to study about the worlds volcanoes.

Dr. Santiago: I know. Ronnie Anne and Bobby couldn't stop talking about that. You all must've had an awesome time.

Me: It was awesome.

Ronnie Anne: Hey J.D. (Gasp) Hi dad!

Dr. Santiago: Hola miha! How's my little girl doing

Ronnie Anne: I'm doing great dad! Happy Fathers Day.

Dr. Santiago: Thanks miha.

Me: I'll leave you two alone to catch up.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks J.D.

I left.

* * *

Later we were in Dakota City at the mall. We were shopping and getting gifts for our dads.

Me: My dads gonna love this new golf club I got him.

Lori: Your dad is literally a great golfer J.D.

Me: Well he's not the greatest golfer but he's just as good in my heart and mind.

Laney: That's awesome J.D. I bought dad new cookbooks on Russian, Scandinavian and Creole food. It's best to explore new worlds in cooking.

Me: That's true Laney. Mr. Lynn is an awesome cook and he always needs to add more food to the menu.

Laney: That's true.

Wanda: You wouldn't like my dad J.D.

Me: How come Wanda?

Timmy: Her father Big Daddy is like the mob boss of the Italian Mafia.

Wanda: My family is like the Italian Mafia. But they are Garbage Business Men and they all act like they are mobsters from the roaring 20s and the Italian Mafia. My father Big Daddy is a badass mob boss.

Me: Wow! I didn't know your family was like the Italian Mafia, Wanda.

Wanda: Yeah but they aren't as dangerous as the real thing.

Nico: Well that's a relief. We've dealt with numerous crime figures all over the world and in Mafia's all over the world.

Me: Yeah I know. But none of them are more dangerous than those of the Italian, Russian and Japanese Mafias.

Nico: Oh man. The Yakuza. I've dealt with a lot of them before joining Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Jaime: Those guys are completely ruthless and honorless slimeballs.

Me: I know.

But then we heard someone yelling.

?: (Arabic Accent) YOU BOTH HAVE CORRUPTED THIS FAMILY!

We turned and we saw a man enraged at his wife and daughter.

Static: Uh oh. That's Daisy and her mom and dad.

Me: Looks like we got a domestic disturbance in progress.

The man slapped the woman!

SLAP!

The woman screamed.

Me: Now it's stepped up to a Domestic Violence scene! Lets go!

We went at them!

Man: I HATE YOU BOTH! I'M GONNA DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE 2 YEARS AGO!

The man then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Daisy and her mom and he pulled the trigger and I swooped in faster than a bullet and grabbed the bullet out of thin air. He fired his gun until it was empty and I grabbed all the bullets. Static Shock then appeared and fired lightning and immobilized him.

I dropped the slugs of the bullets.

Me: I believe these are yours.

The police arrived and arrested Daisy's dad for attempted murder and domestic terrorism.

Static: You ok, Daisy?

Daisy: I'm fine...Virgil.

Static: I don't know what you're talking about.

Daisy: Oh, c'mon. Everytime Static's around, you're not. And you're not even disguising your voice.

Me: Virgil, I think it's time for everyone to know who you are.

Static: Well all right.

Static took off his mask and revealed that he was Virgil Hawkins.

Frieda: Virgil is the famous Static Shock!?

Daisy: I was able to figure it out.

Me: There's a reason why Virgil was not around all the time. He is also the electrified superhero Static Shock. Virgil was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was exposed to the Experimental Biohazardous Mutagenic Gas that created the Bang Babies. Ever since that time, he has been helping numerous people out all over in Dakota City and with us on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Maria: It also happened to me. My name is Maria Rockell and me and my sister Carmen were also exposed to the same mutagen. I was formerly the Metabreed member Aquamaria and it was thanks to the help of my sister and best friend Carol Pingrey and being blessed with the Water Stallion of Tefnut that I got my humanity back. I joined Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad as 2nd in command.

Daisy (to Maria): It's nice to finally see the real you outside of your Aquamaria form.

Maria: Thanks Daisy. That means a lot to me.

Carmen: That's right. My name is Carmen Rockell and I'm Maria's little sister and I was given fire powers because of the Big Bang as well. But I was not afraid to hide my identity. I've been helping out Virgil.

Francis: And you all know me. I'm Francis Stone and I was formerly known as Hotstreak. I got fire powers from the Big Bang as well. But J.D. made me into a better person and he is a true friend and a great mentor.

Me: I'm glad you view me with such high regard Francis.

Francis: Thanks J.D.

Teresa: My name is Teresa Haylin and I was formerly known as Talon. I had the appearance of a bird and a deadly sonic scream. J.D. and Francis saved me from myself and made me realize what I was doing. Francis and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gear: That's right. I'm Richie Foley and everyone knows me as Gear. I was accidentally given super intelligence by accidental exposure to the Big Bang from V here. I've been helping Virgil as Gear.

Gale: And My name is Gale. I am one of the Nightbreed. Everyone called me Nightingale. I have dark matter synthesis because of the Big Bang Mutagen. We weren't seen all the time because we of the Nightbreed were phobic of the light of the Sun. It made the Sun's Ultraviolet Radiation like Kryptonite to us.

Me: So you see everyone, Virgil Hawkins, Richie Foley, Carmen Rockell and Gale were given their powers by the mutagenic gas that made the Bang Babies and with Great Power Comes a Great Responsibility. Static and his friends have done so much for you all in Dakota City just as much as we have on Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Then Frieda started clapping and then Daisy and then the clapping increased to everyone rapidly. Everyone cheered wildly for Static.

Static: Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem Virgil.

Daisy's dad: He's very special isn't he?

Officer: He sure is.

Nico: Daisy's dad you have failed as a father.

Me: And here's a reason why you should never be one ever.

I had Daisy's dad look at the Bracelet of Cthulhu and then he went crazy! He was screaming like a crazy madman and thrashing around.

Daisy's dad was about to do an Honor Killing. One of the most insidiously known forms of murder in the Muslim world. He was sentenced to 10 consecutive sentences of life without parole in the Jupiter Prison Secure Psychiatric Prison Unit. He was strapped to the wall in a straitjacket. Also, Sandman and Nico's dad caught a Sandygast.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were giving our gifts to our dads.

Me: Happy Fathers Day dad.

Sumner: Thanks son.

Nico: Happy Father's Day dad.

Leandro: Thanks son.

Lynn Sr.: Oh thank you for the cookbooks sweetie. These will come in handy for me.

Laney: You're welcome dad.

The alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and it was the warden of the prison I sent David Banner too.

Warden: J.D. we have huge problems. David Banner has escaped from prison!

Me: What!? How did he do it?

Warden: I have no idea. He somehow turned his fist into solid concrete and smashed through the walls like they were nothing.

Me: That's exactly like how Absorbing Man is able to do. Where is he heading?

Warden: We don't know J.D. But he did leave this note on the prison wall.

He showed me a note.

Me: "Come and get me you fuckheads." That's not very intimidating. Let me see here.

I pulled up the satellite scan and it showed that David Banner is walking through the forests of New Mexico near Santa Fe.

Me: He's in the forests next to Santa Fe, New Mexico. We're on our way Mr. Warden.

Warden: Thank you J.D. It would be great if you killed him. He's considered extremely dangerous to everyone and everything and to himself.

Me: Roger that.

The call clicked off.

Me: This is really bad guys! Bruce Banner's fucked up father escaped from prison!

We all gasped in sheer horror.

Lori: That maniac monster that tormented Bruce and killed his mother!?

Me: Yeah. I put him away 11 years ago and he's a monster. He tried to kill Bruce and he killed his mother Rebecca. He's an extremely fucked up monster. I should've killed him all those years ago. Now I'm going to correct that mistake. I'm going to kill David Banner.

Betty: Wait J.D. I want to be a hulk like She-Hulk.

We gasped.

Me: Betty are you sure you want this? Bruce had to go through a lot of pain and torture to become the Incredible Hulk.

Betty: I know. But I want to be there to protect Bruce. I love him and I want to be there for him.

Me: If this is what you want, then we won't stop you. Everyone you may want to stand back. This is gonna get really radioactive.

I snapped my fingers and had everyone behind lead shields.

Me: Here it comes Betty.

I fired a powerful blast of Gamma Radiation at Betty and she screamed in pain. Her DNA and body was changing.

When it was done, Betty looked the same.

Me: How do you feel Betty?

Betty: I don't know.

Me: Hmm. Think of something that makes you angry.

Betty did so. She thought about David and all the horrible things he did to Bruce and she thought about her father and how much he hated Bruce. Then she started to change! Her eyes turned Neon Blood Red.

Betty: (SCREAMING IN PAIN)

Me: Here it comes!

Betty (feels something growing inside her): Oh! I think it's working!

Her skin turned red and then her muscles grew and she was getting taller. Betty had a black jacket, black dress and black stiletto shoes. Her clothes were tearing and her shoes were shredded as her feet grew big and her hair was now blood red.

Betty: This power is awesome!

Betty had transformed into a Red She-Hulk!

Me: Wow! Betty you look awesome! How do you feel?

Red She-Hulk: I feel incredible J.D. Now I know what Bruce goes through whenever he becomes the Hulk.

Jen: Now we all can fight as Hulks.

Jen took off her lab coat, blue shirt, skirt and shoes. She was in her purple leotard.

Jen turned into the She-Hulk. Jen's eyes turned emerald green and her skin turned green and she grew muscular and taller. Jen was wearing a lab coat and she had a blue summer shirt and a black skirt on and she had black stiletto shoes. Her hair turned from black to dark green and grew longer.

Red She-Hulk: This is amazing Jen. Bruce is lucky to have a cousin like you.

She-Hulk: I get that all the time Betty.

Me: I have just the combat clothes in mind for you Betty.

I snapped my fingers and Betty now had a different set of clothes on. She had Black Combat Boots, black leather pants, black sleeveless vest, and black fingerless gloves. She had no shirt on and her vest was half way unzipped.

Red She-Hulk: I look amazing J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Lets go kill a bad father.

Rebecca: I got a score to settle with my bad husband.

Me: Lets get him.

We set out for New Mexico.

* * *

SANTA FE, NEW MEXICO

* * *

We were flying over the forests of Santa Fe. We were searching. I had my infrared vision on. My Dark Orb detector went off.

Me: Uh oh. We have a Dark Orb in the area.

I turned on the radar on my Dark Orb Detector and it showed that it was up ahead by 20 miles and moving fast.

I saw David Banner running.

Me: There he is!

As he was running, without warning I swooped in and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into a tree.

He got up and he saw us.

We were facing DAVID BANNER!

* * *

David Banner was a genetics researcher who, in his quest to improve on humanity, experimented on himself; after his wife Edith Banner gave birth to Bruce, David, seeing that Bruce was not normal, barely showing emotion and gaining patches of green skin when he did, felt that he was responsible, realizing that his experiments on himself had affected Bruce. Trying to find a cure for Bruce's condition, David had his research shut down by Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross; going into a rage over the loss of his work and the hopelessness of Bruce's situation, David accidentally destroyed his laboratory and tried to kill Bruce only to accidentally fatally stab Edith, before being arrested and confined to a mental institution; blocking his memories of David killing Edith, which haunt his nightmares, Bruce was taken into foster care by Ms. Krenzler.

Thirty years later, David was released from a mental hospital and got a job as a janitor from Benny (after supposedly killing him for the job) at the research institute Bruce worked at, in the same field as his father. Confronting Bruce on the night after he was blasted with radiation and nanomeds, David revealed his relationship to him (Bruce had previously thought his biological father was dead) and stole some of his mutated DNA. Experimenting with Bruce's DNA on animals, David also saw his son's first transformation into the Hulk, which he soon became obsessed with copying that power.

Releasing three dogs he had mutated to kill Betty Ross, who had confronted him over what has happened with Bruce, David called Bruce and told him of this. Defeating the mutant dogs and saving Betty, Bruce was tranquilized and taken to a military facility, which David followed him to. As Bruce was held captive, David subjected himself to the same devices that gave Bruce the ability to change into the Hulk, giving himself the ability to absorb the properties of everything he touched. Finding Betty, David told her that he will turn himself in if he was allowed to see Bruce one more time, also revealing to her that he had intended to murder Bruce (believing he would mutate out of control) when his research was originally shut down and that instead he ended up killing Edith when she tried to stop him.

Taken to Bruce, David was placed in a room with him, where they were placed between two electrical generators that would kill both of them if things went out of hand. Bruce began to reflect on the memory of his mother and cried. His father attempted to comfort him, but Banner angrily refused, saying that maybe he was his father back then,but he no longer was now. Having descended into megalomania, David ranted to Bruce about how the military has ruined their lives, also stating that the Hulk was his true son, and Bruce was just a shell for him. Biting some electrical wires, David became a being of pure electricity while Bruce, upon seeing this, becomes the Hulk. Breaking out of the military facility and engaging each other, David and the Hulk crash into a lake, where David, becoming a being of stone and water, tried to absorb all the Hulk's energy, which the Hulk allowed. Unable to contain the Hulk's energy, David swelled into a gigantic energy bubble, which was blown apart by a Gamma Charge Bomb launched by General Ross, killing David.

* * *

Me: Hello David. How nice to see you again after all these years.

David: J.D. Knudson! You put me in the clink!

Me: You brought that on yourself Banner! You are even more fucked up than when I threw you in there. Now I realize that letting you live was a mistake. A mistake that I intend to correct.

David: So you intend to kill me.

Me: That's right and send you off to hell. You're even more fucked up than when I beat you and threw you into the nuthouse.

David: You should've let me done my research and kill Bruce!

Me: And make you all-powerful? Not gonna happen you fucked up megalomaniac!

Lori: You literally disgust me you fucked up freak!

Nico: David Banner, you have failed this world!

Rebecca walked up to him and David saw her for the first time in 30 years.

Rebecca B.: Hello David.

David: Back from the dead, whore? Should've kept that face buried.

Rebecca punched David in the face with incredible strength and she slammed him into the ground with devastating force.

Me: Holy shit!

Nico: Wow! What power!

Vince: You taught her really well partner.

Me: Thanks partner.

David got up and his body was now made of pure earth and rock.

Me: Whoa! What the fuck happened to you David!?

Nico: He must've experimented on himself.

Me: He sure did. He made himself into some kind of elemental freak.

Punisher (points gun at David): Don't worry, guys. This won't take long. (shoots David with gun)

The Bullets hit him and they didn't even phase him!

Me: Bullets won't kill him Frank. This requires more destructive firepower. Also David, I'm not the same as I was when I beat you the first time.

David: How so?

Me: Power up guys!

We did so and transformed and our power was unleashed.

Me: This is so. I've transformed into something far more powerful

Vince: Now we're gonna take you down.

Me: David Banner, I will never forgive you for your crimes!

Rebecca B.: You tried to kill me and my son and I will never forgive you for that!

Then a massive pillar of lightning hit the ground from out of the sky.

The Heartless before us was familiar. The only difference was that it had demonic wings and twin razor sharp blades on his arms that pack 100 quadrillion volts of electricity.

Electrified Shreddeath: Hello, Turtles.

Leonardo: Shredder?!

Me: The Shredder! I see you've gotten some upgrades in the Heartless Department huh Ch'Rell.

Electrified Shreddeath: That's right. And now I'm going to shred you like you did to me! I'm going to kill you all!

Me: Then come at us!

Electrified Shreddeath (charges at the Turtles): Tonight, I dine on Turtle soup!

Karai kicked him in the chest.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) I thought I was rid of you for good "Father."

Electrified Shreddeath (grabs Karai by the throat): It was a mistake to betray me, Karai! From the very start, I knew there was a slight chance that you would turn on me! But still, I have given you my love and respect and taught you everything I knew. And this is how you repay me?!

Karai (sees Xion behind Shredder): No, "father". This is.

Xion slashed the Electrified Shreddeath in the back and he dropped Karai. Maria then went behind him and bisected him right in half with the Sword of Tengu!

According to Splinter, the Sword of Tengu is a "potent mix of science and sorcery." Using magic and Utrom technology, the sword is exceptionally powerful. It can fire sonic waves when swung that can obliterate anything and anyone in its wake (if it doesn't just injure them). Shredder bragged that with the sword he laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, and vanquished armies, giving hint to its true, terrible and destructive potential. The proof of its mystical capabilities is when Splinter used it to defeat the Foot Mystics, believing that, "conquering our mystic foe requires a mystic weapon."

However, the weapon is so powerful, wielding it is almost impossible - it shocks (perhaps lethally) anyone who tries to so much as grasp it. There are only two ways to wield the sword: by using a customized protective glove (or, in Shredder's case, a customized Utrom exosuit), or by being a true master of Ninjutsu, whose powerful will enables them to wield the sword, but not without burning their hands.

FLASHBACK

Maria was standing in front of the legendary Sword of Tengu.

Master Splinter: Maria, you be careful. Only a true master of Ninjutsu can safely wield the sword.

Maria (turns into her water form): Don't worry, Master Splinter. I'll be in my water form the entire time.

Maria turned into her water form and she grabbed the sword and she can now wield it safely.

FLASHBACK ENDS

The Sword of Tengu cleaved him right in half and he screamed in so much excruciating pain that it was unbelievable. The lightning from the sword was more powerful than ever and it was overflowing with 150 Septillion Volts of Electricity.

Karai (pins Shredder down with her foot): So arrogant, father. That is your downfall! Since you came back from that asteroid, I never wanted your love and respect. (Shredder groans) Can you hear me? (about to stab her former father) I wanted your head!

Karai then slashed off the Electrified Shreddeath's head clean off and it killed him instantly. His evil spirit was sent right into the River of Fire for all eternity.

We then turned our sights towards David.

Me: Now it's your turn to die David.

Maria: Here Lincoln. You can use this.

Maria handed Lincoln the Sword of Tengu. Then his lightning powers and the sword reacted together and then he was enveloped in a massive and powerful flash of light and a massive vortex of lightning exploded out of him and it went high into the sky. We felt his energy levels rising dramatically at an accelerated rate and the ground started shaking violently at an incredible rate. The amount of energy we were sensing was unbelievable! When the lightning vortex faded we saw Lincoln and he was forever changed. He had angel wings made entirely of pure lightning and his hair had lightning arching all over it at an incredible rate. On his forehead was a symbol of a thunderbird with lightning around it and he had an orange aura with lightning all over it. Lincoln was now a Super Angel 20,000 LIGHTNING THUNDERBIRD! His power was overflowing with so much intense lightning that it was absolutely unbelievable! The level of energy we were feeling off of Lincoln was absolutely mind boggling!

Me: Wow! Lincoln you look incredible!

Nico: His power is completely unreal! The Sword of Tengu unlocked a whole new transformation!

Vince: It sure did. Lincoln how do you feel?

Lincoln: I feel amazing! This power is absolutely incredible!

Me: Lets take down this freak of nature! Get ready David, it's time for you to die!

David: I will take you all with me to Hell!

Me: I'm gonna make you eat those words! Lets get him!

We went at David and I punched him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing through two trees and he got up and went at us.

Edzilla (punches David): ED SMASH BAD DAD!

Red She-Hulk and She-Hulk punched David together and they slammed him all over the place with extreme ferocity!

Bruce then became the Incredible Hulk and punched David high into the air and Rebecca punched and kicked David all over the place with extreme ferocity.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning at him and it hit him with 20 Octillion Volts of Electricity and electrocuted him very badly. But David then surprised us when we saw him turn into pure lightning. We flew into the air and massive storm clouds rolled in and lightning struck all over the place! The lightning energized Lincoln dramatically and he punched David all over the place with extreme ferocity!

Lincoln then punched David with devastating force and sent him flying into a nearby lake. David turned into pure water.

Red She Hulk: You want our power so badly David!?

She-Hulk: Then take it!

Hulk: TAKE IT AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The Hulk Trio channelled their power into David and it was becoming far too much for him to handle all at once. David turned into a massive bubble of Gamma Energy!

Me: Now lets finish this Dickhead freak off once and for all! Combo and Final Smash time!

Woody (Lilo and Stitch) called forth the Animatron Cyber Planet Key and it went into his right arm and his pinchers became giant chainsaws!

Sky Lynx: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Sky Lynx's booster engines and it enhanced his abilities: Shell-resistent and steel-reinforced hull can withstand enemy bombardment and extreme temperature variations. Possesses solar powered auxiliary engines. Acetylene blaster inside cockput shoots 3000 degree Celcius flames. As space shuttle, has interplanetary travel capabilities - maximum speed 30,000 mph, range 40,000,000 miles. It enhanced his acetylene blaster to shoot 50,000,000˚ Celcius flames and enhanced his speed to 750 million miles per hour and range to 134,000,000,000,000,000 miles.

Sky Lynx: FLAMING EMBER DEATH BARRAGE!

Woody threw a bunch of chopped down trees and threw them and Sky Lynx fired his acetylene blaster and ignited the trees and they hit the Gamma Bubble and exploded with incredible power! The Gamma Bubble bursted and exploded with the power of 600 Megatons of TNT.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I contained the explosion in a powerful force field. When the smoke cleared we saw David in the middle of the lake weak and near death.

He got up and got to us.

G1 Soundwave: My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his Concussion Blaster and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Blitzwing: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his Electron Scimitar and enhanced its power by increasing the blade length.

G1 Soundwave and Blitzwing: SONIC LIGHTNING SLASH!

Soundwave fired a massive sound blast and it merged with Blitzwing's sword and Blitzwing slashed David and it electrocuted him very badly. David was stripped of his powers when we burst the Gamma Bubble.

Me: Nico, lets use our new robot power upgrades Dr. Light gave us.

Nico: You got it buddy! And I also caught a Kricketune and a Bibarel.

Me: Awesome job dude! Lets start with this one. STORM TORNADO! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into my device on my left arm. I fired a massive tornado blast and it carried the destructive power of a Category 6 Tornado at 400 miles per hour and it blew David around with such indiscriminate fury.

Nico: Lets try this one! ELECTRIC SPARK! VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his device on his left arm. Nico fired a massive ball of electricity and it hit David and exploded into a massive dome of electricity that generated 40 quadrillion volts of electricity. It electrocuted David badly!

Nico: Oh that was so awesome!

Me: It sure was. I wonder why we never faced any of the Reploids from Mega Man X?

Nicole: I think it's because they came from the future.

Me: Hmm. That explains it. Final Smash Time!

Punisher: You got it! SKULL BULLET DEATHKILL!

The Punisher fired numerous shots from his guns and pumped David full of lead.

Red She-Hulk: Now it's my turn! RED SLAM FIST ASSAULT!

The Red She-Hulk slammed her fists into David with extreme force and ferocity!

Lincoln: Now it's time to finish this freak off!

Lincoln went up to David.

Lincoln: At least if you'd stay in your cell then you wouldn't have to die!

Lincoln charged up a powerful blast of energy and lightning and he fired a massive blast of lightning and it enveloped David and completely obliterated him in an instant!

Nicole: I think the Book of Vile Darkness is too good for you David. Go to hell and stay there!

David Banner was sent into the River of Fire for all eternity!

We powered down and Betty, Jen and Bruce reverted back. They regained their skin colors and their eyes reverted back. Their hair came back. But for Betty it was extremely painful. She was holding her stomach in excruciating pain as her hair reverted back. Betty's hair was black, Jen's turned back to black and Bruce's turned back to brown.

Betty: Oh that hurt really badly!

Jen: You get used to it over time Betty.

Betty: Easier said than done. (To the Viewers) It was awesome for me to turn into the Red She-Hulk. Now I can fight with Bruce and Jen.

Me: You sure can.

We went back to the estate. David Banner was dead and he was gone for good.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Happy Father's Day 2019 everyone! I hope you all have a great fathers day and spend some awesome time with your dads. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	744. Mystery in Mexico

It starts in the Fairy World Big Wand.

I was standing in front of the jar that held the Disembodied Brain of the most hated teacher in the world and the most fucked up man ever known: Mr. Denzel Crocker.

Me: Hows life now that you are a fucked up Disembodied Brain Crackfuck?

Crocker: I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF KNUDSON!

My aura flared up.

Me: Because you are a fucked up freak of nature Crackass.

Crocker: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU FREAK! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAIRIES!

My aura flared up more.

Me: I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich you freak!

Crocker: I HATE YOU J.D.! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ALL OF LIFE ITSELF! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL YOU AND SPIT IN YOUR FACE BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!_**

Denzel Crocker's hatred towards me was so incredibly powerful and so extremely intense that it flared up my aura to an incredible level and it looked like I had fire around me. It flared up my aura to such a massively incredible degree that it was now that of an everlasting fire.

Me: Wow! Crocker's hate towards me is unimaginable.

Dr. Strange: It sure is. I don't think I've ever sensed this much power coming from you.

Me: I've never felt such power from ones own hatred. If Crocker can power the big wand with just his spazzing alone then his hatred is 100 billion times more powerful.

Dr. Strange: No kidding.

Crocker: I HATE YOU MORE THAN ALL OF LIFE ITSELF! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND YOU MAKE ME SO CRAZY!

Me: Too late for that Crackfuck and you're already 13,517% insanity. When you made that threat to kill all the fairies it raised your insanity to that level.

Crocker: I'D LIKE TO TIE YOU TO A ROCK AT LOW TIDE AND WATCH THE CRABS EAT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SO CRAZY!

Me: Go fuck yourself sideways. Oh too late, you already did!

We laughed at him.

We left. We were walking back to the estate.

Me: Stephen can I ask you a quick question?

Dr. Strange: Sure.

Me: How did you seal Slappy into the Dark Dimension?

Dr. Strange: That is an awful story. I encountered Slappy when he was possessing his final victim Harrison Cohen. I was there to help Jillian Zinman, his best friend. It was before we all took down General Ross.

FLASHBACK

Dr. Strange came into the bathroom. Slappy, recognizing the Sorcerer Supreme, stopped what he was doing.

Slappy (using Harrison's voice): Hi. Dr. Strange, right? Nice to finally meet you.

Jillian (angrily): Yeah, don't try to hurt us one minute and then pretend to be pleasant the next!

Dr. Strange: I was just coming to investigate a disturbance here, Harrison. (Smirks) Or should I say, Slappy?

Slappy (gulps): I'm in big trouble, aren't I?

Dr. Strange: What do you think?

Slappy: Oh fuck me sideways.

Dr. Strange has Slappy in a headlock when his communicator rang.

Dr. Strange (picks up): Hello?

Iron Man: Stephen, you and the rest of the Avengers head to Royal York right away! Captain America, Spiderman, and the others are fighting some Hydra goons!

Dr. Strange: I'm on my way.

He hung up and used his magic to remove Slappy's real spirit and he used his magic to open up a portal into the Dark Dimension and he threw Slappy into it for all eternity.

Dr. Strange had freed the world of the most dangerous monsters in all of the Goosebumps series.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Dr. Strange: And that's how I defeated Slappy and threw him into the Dark Dimension.

Me: That's amazing Stephen. Nico has been terrified of Slappy ever since he was a young boy. But you saved and freed numerous lives he ruined from Slappy's evil grip.

Dr. Strange: It was nothing J.D.

We arrived back at the estate.

Me: Hey guys.

Lincoln: Hey J.D., hey Stephen. How was Crocker?

Me: Worse than ever buddy. But he gave me quite a power boost. His hatred towards is just as powerful as his insane spazzing in Fairy Godparents.

Then I got a call on my watch. It was Mystery Inc. and they were over in Veracruz, Mexico.

Me: We got a call from Mystery Inc and they're down in Veracruz.

Lori: We better get over there. We literally haven't seen them in a while.

Me: Yeah. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We set out for Mexico City, Mexico.

* * *

Veracruz, Mexico

* * *

We arrived in the city of Veracruz, Mexico

Me: Veracruz, Mexico. A lot of history and great culture is here.

Syd: I've always wanted to come here to Mexico. A lot of beautiful animals and amazing things to do are here.

Ronnie Anne: There sure are. Me and my family are all from Mexico.

Syd: Oh that is so cool Ronnie Anne.

Me: It sure is. I've learn so much about the Mexican Culture when I was here ages ago.

Laney: And we were here on our worldwide adventure. It was so awesome!

Me: This city has 500 years worth of history behind it.

Jessie K.: That's right. It was founded on April 22nd, 1519.

Lola: So 500 years ago.

Lisa: 500 years, 1 month and 26 days to be exact.

We saw the Mystery Inc. gang.

Me: Hey guys!

Fred: Hey J.D.

Velma: Guys! Long time no see!

Lori: Same here Velma.

We hugged them.

Alejo: (Spanish Accent) It is an honor to meet you, Señor J.D. And your timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Fred: This is my penpal Alejo Otero. I was telling him all about your adventures.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Alejo.

Alejo: You too J.D. This is my brother Luis.

Luis: Pleasure Señor J.D.

Me: You too Luis. So whats been going on?

Alejo explained the situation. Veracruz is being terrorized by a monster called El Chupacabra.

Me: El Chupacabra? The Legendary blood-sucking monster from South America?

Alejo: No. This is actually much different. It's the Mexican version of Bigfoot.

Me: Can you give us a description of what it looked like?

Luis: I can try.

Luis told us that El Chupacabra looked like a giant gorilla. It resembled a huge gorilla beast with purple fur, glowing green eyes, an upright posture, and sharp fangs. It had large claws on its hands, that it often used to abduct people. The museum guide wore stilts to cover the huge size.

Me: That looks like our version of Bigfoot over in America.

Nico: It does sound like it.

Me: Well as you always say Freddy...

Me and Freddy: (In Unison) Looks like we got another mystery on our hands.

We laughed.

Me: Just like old times.

Edd (takes out magnifying glass): Alright. Time to search for clues. Let's all check back in an hour.

We got to work. We walked around Veracruz and we arrived at the famous Aztec temple of the Pyramid of The Sun. One of Mexico's most important landmarks and sites of its history.

Me: Wow. The Pyramid of the Sun.

Jessie K.: It was built back in 200 A.D. and left abandoned in 750 A.D.

Third largest ancient pyramid in the world, the second largest is the Pyramid of Giza and the largest is the Great Pyramid of Cholula which is 90 kilometers away

The Pyramid of the Sun is the largest building in Teotihuacan, believed to have been constructed about 200 CE, and one of the largest in Mesoamerica. Found along the Avenue of the Dead, in between the Pyramid of the Moon and the Ciudadela, and in the shadow of the massive mountain Cerro Gordo, the pyramid is part of a large complex in the heart of the city.

The name Pyramid of the Sun comes from the Aztecs, who visited the city of Teotihuacan centuries after it was abandoned; the name given to the pyramid by the Teotihuacanos is unknown. It was constructed in two phases. The first construction stage, around 100 CE, brought the pyramid to nearly the size it is today. The second round of construction resulted in its completed size of 225 meters (738 feet) across and 75 meters (246 feet) high,[clarification needed] making it the third largest pyramid in the world, though still just over half the height of the Great Pyramid of Giza (146 metres). The second phase also saw the construction of an altar atop of the pyramid which has not survived into modern times.

Over the structure, the ancient Teotihuacanos finished their pyramid with lime plaster imported from surrounding areas, on which they painted brilliantly colored murals. While the pyramid has endured for centuries, the paint and plaster have not and are no longer visible. Jaguar heads and paws, stars, and snake rattles are among the few images associated with the pyramids.

It is thought that the pyramid venerated a deity within Teotihuacan society, however, little evidence exists to support this hypothesis. The destruction of the temple on top of the pyramid, by both deliberate and natural forces prior to the archaeological study of the site, has so far prevented identification of the pyramid with any particular deity.

Lola: How come we didn't encounter this place on our global trip?

Me: We were here in Mexico to study about the volcanoes of Mexico and learn about the Mayan City of Tikal. Plus it was not on our route.

Lola: Oh.

Lana: This pyramid is amazing!

Laney: It sure is a breathtaking marvel.

Me: And it's also the largest building in Teotihuacan, Mexico.

Sailor Jupiter: Ok. Did anyone find any clues?

Catwoman: Well, you won't believe what I found.

Catwoman handed me a piece of a costume.

Me: Looks like a piece of a costume from the Day of The Dead.

Lincoln: I wonder who it belongs to?

Lori: I hope it doesn't belong to him.

We turned and we saw a mime in Mexico?

Me: Who is that ugly guy?

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) That is Le Mime and he's one of the Heylin.

Me: So he's another Heylin freak.

Rachel: He looks very similar to the Mime from Animaniacs.

Me: Oh he was funny. But this guy is a disgrace to mimes everywhere.

Trent then started shaking in fear and he curled up in a ball and sat on the ground in a fetal position.

Nico: Oh that's right. Trent is terrified of Mimes.

Me: Trent you have to snap out of it. Mimes are not that scary. They are people just like you. And Billy used a mime on Total Drama to torture you. Billy McLean is the true enemy and you have to snap out of it and conquer your fear.

Something made Trent realize that everything I said was true and he then got a look of determination on his face. He then got up and went at Le Mime and then he punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again and dealt a major uppercut to his chin and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the crotch.

DING!

Me: (Winces) Oooh! That's not gonna feel good in the morning!

Nico: Ay yi yi! Le Mime you have failed this world! Mr. Mime, lets get him!

Nico threw a pokeball and out came Mr. Mime.

Nico: Mr. Mime, time to challenge this punk to a mime off!

Me: Take five Trent.

Trent did so.

Me: But great job dude. You conquered your fear of Mimes.

Trent: I sure did. Thanks J.D.

Me: You were great buddy.

Mr. Mime stood in front of Le Mime. Le Mime was about to attack with his invisible weapons. But Mr. Mime had him trapped in an invisible box. Mr. Mime was a much better mime than Le Mime was. I snapped my fingers and stripped Le Mime of his powers.

Sabrina Mason (to the powerless Le Mime): Lucky for you, we've got more important things to worry about. But try and attack us again and we're letting Venom and Rhino break your limbs!

Me: So you should consider yourself lucky. But if we see you again...

I made the the finger gesture at him that says "I will Kill You."

Le Mime ran away.

Me: What a wuss.

Then a roar was heard and out came the MEXICAN CHUPACABRA! It was a giant gorilla creature.

Me: There he is!

Shaggy: ZOINKS!

Lori: He's literally huge!

Me: But we've dealt with big monsters before! Lets get him!

We powered up and transformed.

Me: Luis, you're about to see Team Loud Phoenix Storm in action. Lets get this freak!

We went at the El Chupacabra. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nico: You have failed all of Mexico you overgrown dang dirty ape!

Nico kicked the beast in the stomach and fired a powerful blast of energy at his arm and it blew the whole thing clear off in a powerful explosion. We saw that the whole thing was mechanical.

Me: It's totally mechanical. Lets finish it with combos and final smashes!

Gears: You got it J.D.! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Sailor Jupiter: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her arm and it enhanced her lightning powers.

Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON STORM!

Sailor Jupiter fired a massive blast of lightning and it turned into a massive dragon of pure lightning.

Gears and Sailor Jupiter: THUNDER BOULDER DRAGONSTRIKE!

Gears threw a huge boulder and the dragon picked it up and channeled lightning into it and dropped it onto the Chupacabra. It slammed onto it.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Onslaught: Let get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Onslaught's back and it enhanced his missile range and photon missiles.

Catwoman: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Catwoman's arm and it enhanced her strength and cat abilities.

Onslaught and Catwoman: PHOTON CAT BARRAGE!

Catwoman went at the Chupacabra and slashed it and the photon missiles hit it and exploded.

KRAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sabrina Mason: I'll start the final smashes! BLUE CAMELLIA SHRED STORM!

A massive swirl of blue camellia blossoms swirled around Sabrina and she sent them all at the Chupacabra and they cut it all over the place.

Velma: My turn! VIKING RUNE BOMBSTORM!

Velma had a bunch of red energy runes swirl around her and they went at the Chupacabra and exploded. Blowing it completely to dust and a woman flew out of the cloud of smoke and we grabbed her.

Me: You are busted.

Lincoln: And so is this freak. Here's the freak that piece of costume belongs to.

Me: And lets see who's under this ugly mask.

I took off the skull mask and it revealed that the mastermind was really Mr. Smiley! He was a real estate developer.

All: MR. SMILEY!

Alejo: But why would he do this!?

Me: He wanted to ruin your business by scaring away all of your customers.

Laney: And his girlfriend here is his accomplice.

Laney took off her red wig and she was really Charlene!

Luis: Charlene? But why?

Gears: She never loved you, Luis. She dressed up as a fake El Chupacabra because she was helping Smiley get all the land here.

Me: They wanted to get you to sell your land so they can make billions of dollars and live in the lap of luxury.

Charlene: That's right! I never loved you! I loved your money and if we got married your inheritance would become mine. Then I was fixin to drop you like a hot tamale and share my riches with my little honey bunch here! (Kisses Smiley)

Me: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Mr. Smiley: But that goody goody brother of yours had to complicate everything. Mr. "I want to respect fathers wishes" over there.

Charlene: Well what happens now hun?

Mr. Smiley: We go to jail! What do you think happens? We could've made billions if it weren't for you meddling kids and Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: Tell it to the judge Smiley! And you're looking at 50 to 75 years in a Mexican Prison. And let me tell you, they aren't as nice as our prisons in America. They are merciless. Get em outta here.

Nico: Mr. Smiley and Charlene, you two have failed this country.

Me: And in all of life.

The Mexican police took them away.

Alejo (sighs): We owe you a big thanks.

Onslaught: No problem, Alejo.

Alejo: That sentence was actually directed towards Charlene. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have made such amazing friends in you all.

Maria (smiles): Thanks. But you want to thank us too, right?

Alejo (smiles): Of course. All of you played a part in solving this mystery.

Me: We sure did. We're just doing what we do best and that's..

Me and Mystery Inc.: Meddling.

We laughed.

Me: Just like old times right Fred?

Fred: You know it J.D.

Velma: It was so awesome doing a Final Smash. I felt really powerful.

Me: First times for everything Velma.

Velma: Yep. (To the Viewers) And Monsters and Criminals everywhere, if you do crimes, we're coming for you.

Me: You got that right Velma!

Nico caught a Luxray and a Roserade. We decided to have a fun time in Mexico and learn all about the country some more.

VIVA MEXICO!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico is one of my favorite movies from Scooby Doo. It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	745. A Duckberg Reunion

It starts at the estate. We were watching one of our favorite shows: Ducktales.

Donald: This is my favorite show.

Me: It's really funny how your nephews always trounce the bad guys. But let be tell you Donald, those dumb Beagle Boys just never learn.

Donald: No they sure don't.

We laughed.

Mewtwo: It seems the Beagle Boys have gone into seperate locations.

Me: They sure have. But all bad guys never take a hint.

Then the doorbell rang.

Eddy: I'll get that.

Eddy went to the door and answered it.

Steve's mom: Hello, I'm Steve's mom.

Chuck's Dad: And I'm Chuck's dad. We need to speak with your friend, Ed.

Eddy: About what?

Steve's mom: About him physically assaulting our sons!

Eddy: Come on in and talk to him.

They came in and I went up to them.

Chuck's Dad: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's an honor.

Me: You too. Are you Chuck and Steve's parents?

Steve's Mom: We certainly are. We've heard so much about your adventures and you are amazing at what you do.

Me: We get that a lot. Now I take it that this is what Ed did to your sons and for that I apologize for what he did. But there is a reason why he did it. Let him explain.

Ed: I know you guys hate me for hurting your sons but there was a reason for it. I would not stand by and let them hurt Carly Beth Caldwell!

Eddy (to Ed): Lumpy, you're not helping the situation right now!

Steve's mom: Look, we don't have time to watch you two argue with each other. Bottom line is: you slammed tables on our sons, you threw food at them, and then you beat them to a pulp!

Ed: Like I give a fuck!

Chuck's dad: We're not here to know what you give a fuck about. But you should be in jail for that shit!

Sarah: Hey! Leave my big brother alone!

Maria: Look, if we give you footage of what your sons did to Carly Beth, will you believe us?

Chuck's Dad: All right.

We showed them footage from a special point of view taken from 1 year ago before Carly Beth first found the mask. It showed that Chuck and Steve at the Halloween Party and they put a worm in Carly Beth's Sandwich when she wasn't looking and she found it and because of them everyone laughed at her and completely humiliated her.

Me: So you see, Chuck and Steve have been bullying Carly Beth Caldwell for a long time and we had to teach them a major lesson they would never forget. But we never intended for this to happen. We only wanted them to see the error of their ways by pelting them with food. Not maiming them.

Chuck's Dad: Oh gosh! We had no idea our sons were doing that!

Steve's mom: We are extremely sorry for wrongly accusing you.

Edd: Well, you weren't totally in the wrong. We never meant to cause any property damage.

Chuck's Dad: We understand. We had no idea that they were hurting Carly Beth. We've known Carly Beth since she was a little girl but we had no idea they were doing this to her.

Steve's mom: How long has this bullying been going on?

Sabrina M.: I can answer that Mrs. Boswell. This bullying went on for 7 years. They enjoyed scaring her with deadly pranks.

Sabrina put in a tape and it was us catching the pranks in motion from Carly Beth's point of view. They did all kinds of horrible and unspeakable pranks to her and scared the living shit out of Carly Beth all for their own sadistic pleasure and amusement.

Me: There you have it Mr. Greene and Mrs. Boswell. I'm so sorry we beat your sons up.

Mr. Greene: No you had every right to do so. Now we understand that your actions were justified.

Mrs. Boswell: We will make sure that our sons get what's coming to them. Thank you all for showing us what monsters they have become.

Mr. Greene: Now we know that these matters cannot be overlooked. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Greene. If there is anything we can do to help you out you let us know.

Mr. Greene: Well we want Carly Beth to testify at their trial and the true charges our sons will be facing.

Me: If that is what you want then it'll be done. And if you want we can have Ed and Sabrina testify as well.

Sabrina: I'll do it. I want those jerks to pay big time!

Ed: Me too!

Me: If Chuck and Steve are with you tell them that they have been served. See them in Court.

Mr. Greene: Will do.

They left.

The trial was tomorrow.

Chuck's dad: Is this your idea of a joke, young man?

Chuck: Does it look like we're laughing?!

Steve's mom: Steve, I know you wouldn't bully Carly Beth without a good reason. But I don't know what's going on with you two.

Steve: I'll tell you what's going on. Me and Chuck bullied Carly Beth! Just like she and Sabrina said! (his mom gasps) And now, Team Loud Phoenix Storm is gonna try and get us thrown in jail forever!

Chuck's dad: And just where do you two think you're going?!

Chuck (smirks): Somewhere Team Loud Phoenix Storm will never find us. If you two still care about us, then you won't try and go after us!

With that, Chuck and Steve exited the house, never to be seen by the neighborhood ever again.

We went back to watching Ducktales. We were learning the full extent of the crimes and abilities of the Beagle Boys.

The Beagle Boys made their first appearance in the 10-page story The Terror of the Beagle Boys (WDC #134) that was first published in November 1951. Although the Beagle Boys are only shown very briefly on the last page of this story, it is implied that Scrooge has known about them for a long time. The first story to feature the Beagle Boys in a major role is Only a Poor Old Man from March 1952, which serves as a template for virtually all future Beagle Boys appearances, and establishes them as a serious threat to steal Scrooge's fortune.

The Beagle Boys are usually depicted as a gang of about six to ten members, who are similar in appearance and personality, and without an established leader. However, sometimes the Beagle Boys are led by their grandfather, Blackheart Beagle (prison number 186-802). The Blackheart character originates from two characters created by Carl Barks: Blackheart Beagle, a riverboat pirate from The Fantastic River Race and Grandpa Beagle, who appeared in The Money Well. Don Rosa later combined the character into one in chapters 10 and 11 of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. According to Rosa, Blackheart Beagle semi-retired in 1947, following a failed attempt at robbing Scrooge's money bin.

According to Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge first met The Beagle Boys in his Mississippi riverboat days, circa 1880. Those Beagle Boys included Blackheart Beagle and his three sons. Scrooge first met the modern Beagle Boys during Christmas 1947, which was when he first met his grandnephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and met his nephew Donald for the second time. Since then the Beagle Boys have been a constant threat to Scrooge's huge money bin.

The three most common numbers on Beagle Boys prison tags are 176-167, 176-671, and 176-176. In fact, no digits other than one, six, or seven appeared on their prison ID tags. Carl Barks used to include the words "Beagle Boys Inc" on their shirts under their numbers, which was later deleted.

According to one of Don Rosa's stories, the Beagle Boys have been known by their prison numbers since their childhood, and they don't even know their real names themselves. (Their parents do know their real names, but demand a bribe from their sons to let them know.) Also according to that story, Blackheart Beagle doesn't remember his sons' names.

In the Barks/Rosa universe, the Beagle Boys have almost identical personalities, but one of the members (176-167) is known to be very fond of prunes, a weakness that proves to be the Beagle Boys' downfall in some stories. The Beagle Boys usually operate on their own, but collaborated with Magica De Spell in the 1963 Barks story Isle of the Golden Geese, and again in the 1997 Don Rosa story A Little Something Special where they also teamed up with Flintheart Glomgold.

In all comics, the individual Beagle Boys are referred to by their prison numbers, indicated on the tags seen on the chests of their distinctive orange or red shirts. The original depictions by Barks in American comics always showed the Beagle Boys with orange shirts. European comics recolored these same Barks drawings to show Beagle Boys in red shirts. Subsequent European comic depictions of the Beagle Boys by artists other than Barks also showed them in red shirts, as did the DuckTales cartoons.

In later years, they appeared in the comics as a trio (some combination of the most common numbers with 176-167, 176-671 and 176-761), plus cousins and other relatives of various talents as spin-off characters. They live in a small tumbledown hide-out in Duckburg; in 1980s American-produced stories, their pet cat Ratty often lived there as well. In the Italian stories, they are sometimes accompanied by their pet dachshund, 64, who shares their criminal mindset, but it is often overcome with 64's constant, voracious appetite.

Sometimes they team up with other villains such as Magica De Spell, Black Pete, Mad Madam Mim, or hire out their services to Flintheart Glomgold or John D. Rockerduck. During these occasions they continue to operate out of their own interests rather than their employers. The Beagle Boys make cameos in the Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", where they are among the villains bidding on a list of S.H.U.S.H.'s secret agents.

Many other authors use a character purely based on The Money Well version as the Beagle Boys' grandfather. In particular, Italian authors use a "Grandpa Beagle" who differs from Blackheart in being much skinnier and constantly smoking a pipe.

Sometimes they antagonize Super Goof, Mickey Mouse, or some other characters from Walt Disney's comic books.

Although the characters are obviously based on dogs, they in no way resemble the actual beagle breed.

BIG TIME

Big Time is the second-in-command and usual leader of the group in absence of Ma Beagle, and is distinguished by being rather short for someone with the word "Big" in his name. He is extremely hot-tempered and crooked, and often has to correct his companions whenever they get something wrong and mishear his directions. In the Beagle family, he seems to only take orders from Ma Beagle herself. His prison number is usually shown as 167-671. However, in "Scroogerello" his number says 167-617, and he mentions his first wish would "to be taller".

BURGER

As his name suggests, Burger has a large appetite, although it is for more than just hamburgers. He also isn't very bright. Incidentally, his comic counterpart (who had the second placard number) is known for a special appreciation for prunes and his curious culinary tastes (i.e. ketchup on ice cream or peanut butter pizza with gravy).

Burger was inspired by the Beagle Boy who is often portrayed enjoying prunes (and originated from the Carl Barks story "The Giant Robot Robbers"), and has a slightly different facial expression than the other Beagles. The not-too-bright Burger is named for his habit of talking about food, regardless of whether or not any of the others are actually talking about it themselves. He is also prone to random hunger tantrums. Due to his appetite, he has even taken a bite out of his license plate, which reads "761-176".

BOUNCER

Designated with the placard number of "716-167", Bouncer usually serves as the muscle of the group. Of the regularly recurring DuckTales Beagles, Bouncer bears the most physical resemblance to the standard Beagle Boys seen in the original comics, except that he has one tooth missing.

BAGGY

Designated with the placard number of "617-716", Baggy, as his name suggests, wears baggy, loose-fitting clothes and often has a dopey grin on his face. His plate is also askew with one of the corners bent over. Out of all the Beagle Boys, Baggy is probably the least intelligent.

Baggy has lots of trouble communicating what he means to say and has a habit of stumbling over his words and saying the wrong things, which make it hard for his brothers to understand him. This doesn't seem to impede his musical talent, however, and in "Beaglemania" Baggy plays the keyboard.

BANKJOB

Bankjob is physically the strongest and overall largest of the DuckTales Beagles, being about the same size as Launchpad McQuack. He is distinguishable by his large, Jay Leno-esque chin, and originally has the placard number of 671-167. He is the third-in-command of the Beagle Boys, playing the leader of the group whenever Big Time is absent. However, his methods usually rely less on brains and more on brawn and impulsiveness.

Bankjob appears to be brave and reckless, as seen in "Time Teasers" when he shoots directly at a cop. However, part of this could just be for show, as he is obviously very afraid when he encounters the pirates later in the episode.

Throughout the series, Bankjob has different numbers included; in the episode "Hero for Hire", his number says 614-167 and in some others his number is 618-167.

BABYFACE

Designated with the placard number of 176-167, Babyface is the youngest of the Beagle Boys, in both appearance and a number of mannerisms. He is slightly taller than Big Time, and is considerably rounder in stature. He has a clean-shaven face and dresses much like a little kid with a distinctive propeller hat worn backwards, hence his name. His shirt also appears to be somewhat small for him, as his belly is constantly exposed. The cuffs of his sleeves are white and folded back, and he doesn't wear gloves, making his outfit unique from the rest of his brothers. He also has two strands of hair on his head.

Babyface is also very enthusiastic and adamant when it comes to breaking into Scrooge's money bin. In "Time Teasers", for example, he is so excited to get his hands on the Time Teaser, he tries to grab it and breaks it. Babyface also seems to be pretty clumsy, often falling or tripping over things. Despite all this, he is one of the smarter of the Beagle Boys and also seems to be rather cheeky, as in "Time Teasers" he comments that Bankjob actually never has brilliant ideas, and he isn't afraid to talk back to others, like Magica de Spell in "Send in the Clones".

Babyface disappeared from the series after the "Super DuckTales" serial, but continued to occasionally appear in DuckTales comic book stories, most notably in the story "Webby's Field Trip" (published in the February 1993 issue of Disney Adventures). In that story, Babyface (who is drawn with a strangely different design) is sent by Big Time to infiltrate Webby Vanderquack's class under the guise of a new student named B.B., because Webby's class is taking a field trip to Scrooge's Money Bin later in the week. Babyface actually ends up becoming friends with Webby, eventually finding out that she suggested to Scrooge that her class take a field trip to his Money Bin. When Webby feels guilty about the Beagle Boys breaking in during the field trip, Babyface, feeling sorry for her, actually rebels against his brothers and helps Webby stop them. However, due to helping the Beagles in the first place, Babyface still goes to jail along with them, and it is unclear if his apparent reform was permanent.

BUGLE

Designated with the placard number of 671-761, Bugle is a tall, lanky beagle with a love of music, particularly jazz and disco, and often speaks in rhyme. He can be identified by the sunglasses he wears in front of his typical mask, as well as his beatnik hat and sandals. His clothes are also rather long and loose-fitting. He also has two or three stands of hair on his head. Bugle is usually seen working alongside Bankjob and Babyface.

One time when the Beagle Boys were spying on an opening of Scrooge McDuck's new bank in order to check for any weaknesses in security, the alarm was set off, to the annoyance of everyone present, including the Beagle Boys. However, Bugle remarked he actually likes the tempo of the alarm sirens "because it has a jazzy rhythm".

MEGABYTE

The only Beagle Boy whose name doesn't start with a 'B', Megabyte is one of the more minor Beagle Boys. He is arguably the smartest of them, since he's been to college and is able to program and reprogram computers. He has the placard number of the square root of 6 in 716 in 6.

He first appears in the DuckTales episode "Full Metal Duck" (part three of the five part serial Super DuckTales). Here, Ma Beagle calls him to make a remote to control Gizmoduck's suit, so he will turn against Scrooge McDuck and his family. Despite his high intelligence, he is not without moments of stupidity, as when Huey, Dewey and Louie free Gizmoduck by stealing Megabyte's remote and swapping it with an identical one. Megabyte tries to thwart the pair by controlling Gizmoduck, only to find the remote only controls a Gizmoduck toy, to which Megabyte remarks "What did he do, shrink in the wash?" while failing to realize his sabotage plans had been sabotaged.

BOMBER

With the placard number of 117-671, Bomber looks a lot like Bankjob in that he has a similar jawline and is very large in size. He is more intelligent than most of the other Beagles, and is a skilled pilot with his own airplane.

BACKWOODS

The only Beagle who wears a full mustache, Backwoods has the placard number 167-761. He has a strong Canadian accent and is the twin brother of Binky Beagle and Bacon Beagle. The fact that he actually believes this is true could make him the dumbest of all the Beagle Boys. Backwoods wears a Davy Crocket-like trapper's outfit as opposed to the normal jailhouse outfit of the Beagle Boys. He is also the only person who is able to understand Bacon Beagle. As mentioned by Glomgold in "Ducky Mountain High", Backwoods and his twin brothers are brothers of Duckburg's Beagle Boys.

BINKY

Binky is probably the only Beagle Boy who is never seen speaking. He is roughly the same size as Baggy Beagle, wears a lumberjack outfit and has a full beard. He lives with Backwoods and Bacon Beagle in the Ducky Mountains. His placard number is covered by his beard.

BACON

Bacon is, in fact, a pet pig, hence his name. When Glomgold asked how he could be a Beagle Boy, Backwoods explains that Bacon had a bad case of the swine flu as a child. Bacon cannot speak, but his oinks and grunts are, instead, translated by Backwoods Beagle. His number reads 167.

BARITONE

A cousin of the Beagle Boys, Baritone appeared in the Disney Adventures comic story Mrs. Beakley's Secret Love. He has muttonchops and a mustache and possesses the ability to mimic anyone's voice. In the story, he falls in love with Mrs. Beakley and sends her many gifts while his cousins want him to use his impression of Scrooge to help them break the new voice lock on Scrooge's money bin. When he finally does help them break in and they are caught and arrested, Baritone vows to give up crime and become a good citizen upon finishing his prison sentence.

BULLSEYE

Bullseye is one of the many Beagle Boys trying to rob Scrooge's bin in part one of the four-episode serial "Catch as Cash Can". He is among the Beagles who manage to reach the door of the bin, but he gets hit by a giant cannonball before he can enter the bin itself.

BOMBSHELL

Bombshell is one of the Beagle Boys' brothers and Ma Beagle's son, whose picture can be seen on the TV in the Beagle Boys' hideout in the episode "Beaglemania". Ma Beagle seems to favor him over the other Beagles. He appears to be one of Ma's older children, and his clothes suggest he's involved in warfare or the military. His placard number is 677-767.

BONAPARTE

One of the Blueblood Beagles who appear in "The Status Seekers", Bonaparte and his brothers reside in the posh minimum-security Club Fed Penitentiary prison. They assist Charles Upstart III in seeking out the Mask of Kufululu. He resembles Big-Time, and is also very short; his name is a reference to Napoleon Bonaparte, who was known for being of short stature. In addition, he has the same number on his placard as Big-Time.

BICEP

One of the Blueblood Beagles who appear in "The Status Seekers", Bicep and his brothers reside in the posh minimum-security Club Fed Penitentiary prison. They assist Charles Upstart III in seeking out the Mask of Kufululu. He resembles Bouncer, and even carries his number on the small placard.

BEARNAISE

One of the Blueblood Beagles who appear in "The Status Seekers", Bearnaise and his brothers reside in the posh minimum-security Club Fed Penitentiary prison. They assist Charles Upstart III in seeking out the Mask of Kufululu. He resembles Burger, and has his number as well.

MA BEAGLE

Ma Beagle always bails out her sons by providing cakes or other goods with means of breaking out of prison hidden inside. She's far more competent than her children, but even then tends to fail because Scrooge McDuck and the nephews always find a way to outwit the Beagle Boys.

An interesting note regarding Ma Beagle is that whenever she appeared in the first season, she was often the only Beagle to escape successfully. This trait notably seems to disappear in the later seasons. In the second season premiere, "Time is Money", it is implied that she was eventually arrested; when Big Time disguises himself as an elderly woman, Burger initially mistakes him for Ma, saying "She must've broke out of jail!" Additionally, two episodes in the show's later seasons, "The Bride Wore Stripes" and "New Gizmo-Kids on the Block", end with Ma Beagle being arrested and going to jail.

Me: Boy there's so many of them.

Then we got a call on our airport landing frequency. It was Launchpad.

Launchpad: Team Loud Phoenix Storm Tower, Team Loud Phoenix Storm Tower this is McDuck Transport 13, requesting permission to land. Over.

Lana: That's Launchpad!

Me: It sure is. We've never had a landing at the estate before.

I pressed a button and an airport radio came out.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm to 13, you have permission to land. Hanger 1. Over.

Launchpad: Roger that.

The jet flew over us and we went to the Air Traffic Control tower at our estate and we saw Launchpad flying the McDuck plane and he had the whole of McDuck's fortune and the McDuck estate with him and he placed them next to the estate and the plane landed in our hanger. We went to see them.

In the plane we saw Scrooge McDuck and his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie and surrogate niece Webby Venderquack.

Huey, Dewey, Louie: Uncle Donald!

Donald: Good to see you boys again!

Huey: We missed you so much Uncle Donald.

Donald: I missed you guys too.

Scrooge McDuck: (Scottish Accent) Ach, Donald it's great to see ya.

Donald: You too Scrooge.

Me: Scrooge McDuck. It's such an honor to meet you in person.

Scrooge McDuck: You too J.D. We were told so much about all yer adventures lad.

Me: I'm not surprised. Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby right?

Huey: That's right. It's awesome to meet you J.D. My favorite adventure was when you went and destroyed Nerissa.

Dewey: My favorite is when you faced all the Demon Sorcerers and the Dark Hand!

Louie: My favorite was when you all helped destroy Xehanort.

Webby: And my favorite was when you all destroyed Godzilla in Japan and New York.

Me: Those were some of our most action packed adventures.

Scrooge McDuck: Aye, they were lad. I like all your adventures.

Me: We go on all kinds of awesome adventures. So I take it you moved the entirety of your estate and your fortune here right?

Scrooge McDuck: Aye lad. I wanted to move here for protection under you guys.

Me: You made the right choice Mr. McDuck.

Scrooge: Call me Scrooge J.D.

Me: Sorry. I take it the Beagle Boys just won't leave you alone and tried repeatedly to swipe your fortune?

Scrooge: How did you know?

Me: Call it intuition. Now we can all make sure that the Beagle Boys never return and take your fortune ever again. We're gonna team up and take them down.

Nico: Are we gonna kill the Beagle Boys?

Me: No. We're gonna throw half of them into the Null Void for all eternity and the other half will go into the Uranus Prison.

Ben: That's a great idea J.D.

Me: Lets go see where they all are at.

We went to the computer and we saw on the satellite scanners that all of the Beagle Boys were coming towards us.

Me: They're on their way here guys. We got a fight on our hands. Time for action!

Sunstreaker: Those dumbasses won't know what hit em!

Scrooge: Lets get those clods!

We went out to face them.

* * *

We were outside and we saw a helicopter heading right at us. It was being piloted by Ma Beagle.

Big Time: (Evil Laughter) Your fortune will be all ours McDuck!

Me: Not if we have anything to say about it dog breath.

I fired an energy blast at the helicopter and it hit it and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Beagle Boys fell to the ground and they were burned in places. They stood up and saw a salesman stand?

Swindle (disguised as a salesman to bait the Beagle Boys): Free jawbreakers! Get your free jawbreakers here!

Big Time: Free Jawbreakers? Oh boy!

They went at the stand and they grabbed the jawbreakers and then they saw that the Jawbreakers had fuses in them? They were bombs!

The Jawbreaker bombs exploded in their faces!

KRAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosions blew them back.

Big Time: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? Scrooge is now working with you!?

Me: No you flea bag. He came to us for our protection. As long as there are bad guys out to ruin him, we won't let them get to his fortune! And now its time for us to send you all back to prison where you belong!

Big Time: We'll bust out like we did before!

Me: Not this time!

Nico (to the Beagle Boys): Before we fight, you can finish those jawbreakers. You should at least get to eat a last meal.

Bonaparte: Thank you.

They ate real jawbreakers.

Nico: Beagle Boys, you all have failed this world!

Bankjob: We're gonna rip you apart in a bunch of pieces and then we're gonna take those pieces and rip them apart into even more pieces.

Me: I've heard that one before. Lets get them!

We all went at them and it was a vicious and brutal fight. We all punched and kicked all the Beagle Boys at a ferocious and vicious level.

POW! BIFF! CRACK! BLAM! BAM! KROW! SMASH! THWACK BLAM SMASH ZONK CRACK! BANG BOOF! ZONK SLAM KATOW! (Think of how Ashi slaughtered an entire army all by herself in Samurai Jack)

It was an extremely savage and merciless onslaught. Faces were being broken, blood was splattering all over the place, teeth were flying and bones were being broken. One by one we pulverized and mercilessly thrashed all of the Beagle Boys and took them down until it was only Ma Beagle that was standing. Her sons were all knocked out and half of them were sent into the Null Void and the rest were sent to the Uranus Prison.

Me: Now it's just you and us Ma Beagle.

Ma Beagle was petrified with fear. She got a powerful glimpse of how we mercilessly took down her whole gang and how we brought them to their knees without so much as breaking a sweat.

We went at her and I punched her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth. Nico punched her in the stomach, Vince kicked her in the back of her head and Carol fired a powerful blast of Gravity Lightning and it hit her and exploded.

Lori: You literally give all loving mothers everywhere a really bad name!

Lori punched Ma Beagle in the face and she then had her butt right in her face.

Lori: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Lori farted in Ma Beagle's face at point blank range.

KRAAAAFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Ma Beagle was coughing and vomiting her guts out. Lori's farts smelled so horrible that they nearly killed Ma.

Me: Lori's farts would definitely be called a Weapon of Mass Destruction.

Luan: Or in this case a Weapon of Ass Destruction. (Laughs to rimshot)

We all laughed at Luan's funny joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was so funny! But her farts would be banned by the Geneva Convention Bio-Chemical Weapon Protocol of 1925.

We laugh hysterically.

Eddy: (LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY) That was so funny and hilarious! (LAUGHS) Call a doctor! (Laughs)

Lori: That was literally amusing. But it would be true.

Leni punched Ma with devastating force in the face. Luna and Sam fired blasts of fire and water and they burned and soaked her. Luan threw an El Mongo Stink Bomb and it splattered into her face and exploded.

KRRRAAAAAAAAFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The stench from the El Mongo Stink Bomb made Ma Beagle smell worse than Ed's feet.

Me: Ugh! Geez Ed!

Ed: Something smells good.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Me: Hey Ma Beagle. You want to hear the most horrifying sound ever?

Ma: What is it?

I put on earmuffs and press the palm of my right hand and my nails turned into razor sharp claws and I rolled in a blackboard.

Lori: Uh oh! Cover your ears everyone!

Everyone did so.

I scratched the chalkboard and it made the most horrifying most raucous sound ever known to man.

SSSSSCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHH!

Ma Beagle screamed in excruciating pain as her eardrums were bleeding.

Syd punched Ma Beagle and then she did a Tiger Roar and the gang of cats that normally attack the Casagrande's on a daily basis appeared and mauled Ma Beagle at a ferocious level.

Ronnie Anne: Syd that was so awesome! I didn't know you could do Tiger Roars.

Syd: When you know a lot about animals you know how to do their calls.

Me: That's awesome Syd.

Nazz: Here's a sound that will ruin her.

Nazz took a deep breath and she started yodeling.

Nazz: (Yodeling) YODELAY YODELAY YODELAYI YODELAY YODELAY YODELAYI YODELAII!

Nazz's yodeling made Ed crack and he shattered. It also made some of the windows shatter into a thousand pieces.

Me: Nice lungs Nazz.

Kevin: I said the exact same thing man.

Me: Funny. Lets finish her with our combos and final smashes!

Mewtwo: I'm going to enjoy this! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his device and it enhanced his powers and psychic abilities.

Swindle: Lets steal all their money! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key Went into his Gyro Gun and he was in his FMC XR311 mode.

Mewtwo and Swindle: RAPID FIRE PSYCHICSTORM!

Mewtwo fired numerous psychic energy balls and Swindle fired his gyro gun. They hit Ma Beagle and exploded all over the place with incredible power.

Goofy: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER! Ahyuck!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Goofy's Device and it grew his shield to as big as a car.

Sunstreaker: Showtime! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electron blaster.

Goofy and Sunstreaker: ELECTRON GRIND SLAM!

Goofy and Sunstreaker were sliding on Goofy's shield like a sled disk and Sunstreaker fired numerous blasts from his Electron Blaster and they hit Ma Beagle as they sled toward her at a phenomenal speed and they slammed into her with incredible power.

CRAAASSSSHHHH!

Sarah (EENE): Lets get these stupid freaks! MAMMOTH MOUTH CHOMP!

Sarah went at Ma Beagle and she opened her huge mouth and bit Ma Beagle in her stomach with incredible force.

KRACHOMP!

Ma Beagle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Donald: This is for stealing from my Uncle! ANGRY SLAMSTORM SURPRISE!

Donald Duck then went at Ma Beagle and he was viciously pulverizing her with numerous objects: Safes, Anvils, bottles, refrigerators, pots, pans, etc., etc.

Me: Geez! He's hitting her with everything but the kitchen sink!

Luan: That gag is way too corny.

Me: Well Donald Duck was created back in 1934. That phrase was made during World War II.

Luan: I didn't know that. Ma Beagle couldn't Sink so low! (Laughs) Get it?

Me: (laughs) That was a good one Luan.

Donald: Now for the Grand Finale!

Huey: Let us help Uncle Donald.

Webby: Me too!

Donald: Lets get her!

Donald had a powerful ball of energy and elemental magic ready! Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby had balls of fire, water, wind and earth energy ready.

Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby: MCDUCK ELEMENTAL FIRESTORM FORCE!

They fired their blasts and the blasts converged and fired as a deadly laser and it slammed into Ma Beagle and exploded with incredible power.

KRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Ma Beagle was beaten and defeated.

Me: It's over Ma Beagle. It's time for you to go away forever.

I sent Ma Beagle into the Venus Prison for all eternity. The Beagle Boys were done forever. During the battle Nico caught a Rampardos and a Shieldon. And Rhino caught a Rhyhorn.

Donald Duck: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the McDuck Clan or you will be asking for trouble.

We went back into the estate. But unfortunately Maria got some bad news from Carly Beth.

Maria: WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Chuck and Steve are on the run?!

Carly Beth: When I find those two I will break their fucking necks!

Me: Now calm down Carly Beth. The FBI will handle this and so will my friend John Walsh.

Nico: The host of America's Most Wanted?

Me: Yep. I brought some of America's most wanted and most dangerous criminals in for him and the FBI.

Lincoln: So that's how the FBI know's you after we brought in Cain Torres.

Me: Yep. But we will find them and bring them in. They can run but they can't hide.

My eyes glowed red with righteous fury.

Scrooge McDuck was now under our protection and the hunt for Chuck Greene and Steve Boswell was on.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Beagle Boys on DuckTales were one of the most notorious gangs of villains made by Disney in 1987. They were both funny and stupid. But like all bad guys, they get what's coming to them in the end. I made this chapter include elements of the episode of Ed Edd N Eddy Ed... Pass It On and the scene from Samurai Jack where Ashi slaughtered an entire army of bad guys all by herself. That was an epic scene! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	746. A Sociopathic Imaginary Friend

It starts at the zoo. Me, Nico, Lincoln, Laney, Lana, Ronnie Anne and Syd were helping Syd's mom Becca with some construction on the new exhibit.

Becca: Thanks for helping me build the new exhibit guys. We're building an exhibit for new birds.

Me: It was our pleasure Becca. Syd has been showing us all kinds of animals and she is amazing at it.

Syd: Thanks J.D. We're putting in a condor exhibit.

Me: Oh wow! I love Andean Condors.

Nico: Me too dude.

Lincoln: Those birds are so awesome!

Laney: They sure are. We saw those birds when we were in Argentina on our Worldwide Adventure.

Me: I'll never forget seeing those bird. They were so cool!

Ronnie Anne: They sure were. They are the largest birds in the world.

Lana: Oh yeah. They are awesome birds.

Me: They sure are.

I was wearing my Jurassic Park Vest.

Becca: I didn't know you went to Jurassic Park.

Me: We did more than just go there Becca. We actually help endorse the park and it's a huge success. Kids all over the world have been wanting to see real dinosaurs from millions of years ago.

Becca: I was really shocked to see that they brought all the dinosaurs back to life.

Me: We all were Becca. But it was so awesome.

Nico: I saw Jurassic Park with my family and it was so awesome!

Lana: It sure was.

Laney: That was an extremely unforgettable experience. We saw all the dinosaurs brought back to life after 65 million years of being extinct.

Ronnie Anne: Oh yeah. It was so awesome.

Syd: It was awesome! I had my mind completely blown!

Me: We all had our minds blown Syd.

We got to work on the exhibit. It was a habitat for Andean Condors. We got in two Andean Condors from South America, Mica and Norm. They were big birds. We made the habitat of the condors look like their home in South America. It was down to the last detail.

* * *

Later back at the Estate, we were watching a brand new show recommended by Ronnie Anne. It was called Adios, Ana, Adios. It was a Mexican show about a young orphan girl named Ana Ronalda and she can kick major butt! We saw her break out of her rope bindings with brute strength and she kicked her captors butts.

Lola: Wow! She can sure kick butt!

Sally: That's for sure!

Me: Boy Ronnie Anne this show is awesome!

Ronnie Anne: It sure is. My relatives got me hooked on it.

Nico: Boy she sure knows how to kick some major butt.

Me: She sure does.

Lori: I literally love how they style her hair.

Me: Her hairstyle in this episode reminds me of Princess Leia's from Star Wars IV.

Lola: It sure does.

Syd: This show is so awesome!

Me: It sure is. Hey Jen did you ever Hulk out on the Beach?

Jen: That is something I don't like too talk about.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) I was relaxing on the beach. I had a black bikini on. Suddenly I started reverting back to human.

Jen started reverting back. Her skin turned back and then her hair turned back to black and she lost all her muscle mass and then she saw this.

Jen: I was back to normal and I was shocked. But I changed back to She-Hulk.

Jen turned back into She-Hulk and got her green skin, green eyes, muscle mass and her long dark green hair.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jen: I don't know what caused that to happen.

Carly Beth came in with Chazz.

Chazz: Carly Beth you have to at least help us somehow.

Carly Beth: Look, Chazz. My mind's all mind up. I'm not helping to look for Chuck and Steve.

Chazz: I get that Chuck and Steve picked on you. Believe me, I used to be in their shoes before. But them running away isn't a good idea. And I should know.

Carly Beth: That doesn't really convince me.

Chazz: Fine. But don't you want to be there at the trial when they get their just desserts?

Carly Beth: When I testify against them at their trial, but that's it!

Chazz: Fine with me.

Me: C.B. I'm sorry Chuck and Steve got away, but I promise we will catch them and bring them to justice. They will pay for their crimes.

Carly Beth: Good.

Brawl: So, there's been no sign of of those dirtbags, Chuck and Steve, so far?

Prowl: Not a trace. We even had the Aerialbots and Flash search for them.

Carly Beth: Hey, I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to show my face too if I had done the things Chuck and Steve did.

Sora: Look, Chuck and Steve did pick on you. No argument there. But don't you think we should at least look for them a few more times? They could get seriously hurt out there.

Carly Beth: So what? As far as I'm concerned, Chuck and Steve deserve to be kicked out of society forever!

Beekeeper: But we still have to find them so they can stand trial. Granted, they'll be found guilty anyway. But it's best to have them there for a better outcome.

Carly Beth: You know what? You guys can go search for them if you want. I want nothing to do with Chuck and Steve anymore! (leaves the room)

Me: Boy she really despises their guts. Then again I would hate someone like Chuck and Steve if they did all that horrible stuff to me.

Nico: Me too. Chuck Greene and Steve Boswell have failed as human beings and citizens of society.

Me: They sure have buddy.

Vince: What Chuck and Steve did to Carly Beth is extremely low.

Me: You'll get no argument from me partner.

Carla: You said it J.D.

Evelyn: Those freaks are monsters!

Me: You said it Evelyn.

The doorbell rang.

Luna: I'll get that dudes.

Luna went and got the door and she answered it. It was Mac and Bloo.

Mac: Hey Luna.

Luna: Hey Mac. How's it hangin' little dude?

Mac: It's all good Luna. Me and Bloo decided to visit you guys.

Luna: Come on in.

They did and we saw them.

Me: Hey Mac.

Mac: Hey J.D.

Lucy: Hey Mac.

Mac: Hey Lucy. How have you been?

Lucy: Been doing good Mac. Darkness still flows through me but I've been doing good.

I was looking into Bloo's eyes and I saw something troubling him.

Me: Bloo is there something wrong? I can see that there's something wrong in your eyes.

Lola: How do you know that J.D.?

Mac: He's knows that old saying "The Eyes are the Window Into the Soul" and he knows something is wrong. But yeah Bloo, what's wrong?

Bloo: (Sighs) It's that freak Bendy.

Me: Bendy? Who's he?

Mac: He's an imaginary friend in Foster's. Bloo thinks he's nothing but trouble.

Bendy may have just been misunderstood and because of that may have become the mean trickster he is. But his actions got worse over time and he fakely complimented Frankie and Herriman only to talk bad about them behind their back. Bendy may actually be evil though since his grin is incredibly sinister and manipulative every time. Also, he never stops what he does, as Bendy is shown getting away with everything he does wrong.

At the beginning of the episode, "Everybody Knows It's Bendy", Bendy's family drops him off because of his supposed antics (i.e. stealing cookies). Frankie and Mr. Herriman assume that Bendy's creator, Gregory, is to blame (as children could sometimes blame imaginary friends when they do something bad). Gregory and his family leave in disgust (but Gregory and Bendy were very sad due to Gregory forcibly abandoning him).

Frankie and Mr. Herriman comfort Bendy and later, Bendy goes into the Arcade Room. Once there, Bloo asked him if he wants to play video games against the winner, but Bendy then pushes a flower and vase (which was an heirloom) off the TV and it breaks. He then runs away for a few seconds until Bendy was called back due to Bloo saying it was him who broke the vase. Bendy was going into fake tears and Mr. Herriman scolds the four of them for blaming Bendy. While Bendy leaves, the four of them are forced to clean up the mess.

Later, Bendy was later laying on the couch and littering the floor with potato chips and shoved the bag of chips into Edwardo's hand. When Mr. Herriman accused Edwardo, he pointed to Bendy, who fully blamed Edwardo (just like earlier in the Arcade Room). Bendy later uses Wilt's shoes to track mud all over the walls and floor and like Edwardo, the same thing happens to Wilt and he gets in punished by Frankie.

Later, Bendy comes up from underneath the table and steals frosting from the cake with his finger and blames Coco (like earlier). Finally, he writes Bloo's name on the wall and Bloo grabbed the marker and was blamed just like the others. All four of them were confined to the room at all four corners. Later, the four of them placed a baseball and bat near some glass and wait for Bendy to arrive.

When he gets there, he does use the baseball and bat to break the glass, but the four of them still got blamed for it (especially the fact that because of Coco's tongue slipping, the pictures found at the scene taken by Coco show Bloo holding the bat). Later, he hijacks the intercom and insults Mr. Herriman and Frankie before Bloo grabs it from him.

When Bloo got caught, Bendy was initially blamed, but his alibi was he was scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush, which resulted in Bloo being punished of no more TV, Video games, and paddle-ball until further notice. Bendy then mentions that the toothbrush he is using is, in fact, Bloo's. While he leaves, Bloo and Bendy start laughing as though it was a competition and Bloo was scolded for laughing. But Bloo comes up with an idea to fully expose Bendy by catching him in the act.

Bendy later walks up to a jar of Frankie's cookies and opens the lid. Just as he was chewing the cookie, a rigged camera took his picture. He goes up to the camera and grabs the photo, which is covered on one side with glue. Because he tried to get the glue covered picture off of his hand, he loses balance and makes a noise when he fell, which draws the attention to Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

He tried to draw on the photo with a marker (that was sabotaged) and it explodes ink all over the place and on him. He runs into the restroom to clean the mess off, but the faucet handle broke off and the sink was overflowing. When Mr. Herriman and Frankie demand the perpetrator to come out of the restroom at once, he was using toilet paper to stop the water from coming out. But it was too late because the house flooded and destroyed part of the house.

When Bendy was thought to be fully caught, Bloo tried to explained that Bendy was guilty the whole time and was framing everyone else, but also mentions what he did to fully exposing him (setting up the camera, putting glue on the photo, sabotaged the marker, loosened the faucet handle, clogged up the drain, and backed up the pipe system).

Because of this, Bloo was scolded for flooding the house, but he claimed that Bendy was the one that took the cookie, which Frankie and Mr. Herriman don't care about. When Mac comes to the doorstep, he asked Bloo what did he do. But as Bloo yelled "Bendy did it!," Bendy was using spray paint on the view (breaking the fourth wall), ending the episode.

Bloo: He's nothing but trouble! He gets everyone in trouble and then blames it all on me!

Me: Well do you have any proof?

Bloo: No I don't.

Me: Hmm. Let me see here.

The computer popped out and I hacked into the Security cameras at Foster's and reviewed the footage of the times Bendy was at Foster's.

Bendy is a furry yellow imaginary friend with curly hair on the back of his head, black thick zig-zag stripes, and small bushy eyebrows. Whenever he successfully blames someone else for his evil-doings, he gives them a creepy grin while others are not looking.

Me: So that's Bendy. He looks like an imaginary friend that wouldn't hurt anyone.

Bloo: Yeah but look closer.

The footage continued and it showed Bendy doing all kinds of unspeakable crimes and then blaming Bloo for them!

We gasped in sheer horror!

Me: So it WAS Bendy that did all that!

Mac: Bloo, why didn't you tell me that Bendy framed you guys?

Bloo: Because I didn't want you to worry about it.

Mac: Well, I'm worried now. So there really isn't any difference!

Me: But wait a second. Something here doesn't add up. It's showing that there are 5 more crimes going on at the same time Bendy is doing his crimes.

Mac: That's impossible. Bendy can't be in 6 places at once.

Adult Blossom had a very strong feeling she knew who was with him.

Me: Not unless he has some help. Whoever made Bendy is an absolute idiot. This kid gave birth to a sociopathic monster.

Mac: My thoughts exactly. He's like my brother.

Me: No your brother was a total psychopath.

Sammy: This Bendy character is like my former sister Amy.

Me: Amy had a major superiority complex. But we got to get over there and clear everybody's names. Lets go!

We went to Foster's.

* * *

We arrived at Foster's and knocked on the door.

Frankie answered the door.

Frankie: Oh hey guys.

Me: Hey Frankie.

We went in and Mr. Herriman came.

Mr. Herriman: (British Accent) Ah Master J.D. welcome.

Me: Hello Mr. Herriman. I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. We have evidence that shows that some imaginary friends are being framed for crimes they didn't commit. And this flash drive I have has all the evidence you'll need.

We showed the evidence to Frankie, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster.

Frankie: So Bendy was doing all those things!

Maria: Hang on. On the security footage, there are crimes going on at the same time Bendy's doing his own crime. He can't be in 6 places at once.

Me: That's what has us stumped.

Frankie: BENDY YOU GET OVER HERE! NOW!

Bendy did so and he had those sad puppy dog eyes. But Frankie and us saw through his ruse.

Bendy: So, you figured it out, huh?

Blossom: And we know you had help. Isn't that right, Gangreen Gang?

The said bullies came out of the shadows. However, Ace had blue skin while Big Billy looked like a walking rock. Grubber, Snake, and Arturo looked the same.

THE GANGREEN GANG WAS BACK!

Ace

Ace sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs.

When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent — mean, obnoxious, and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent.

As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode Buttercrush. His full name is **Ace D. Copular**.

In "Power Lunch", he had cryokinesis (referencing his coolness), the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath. He is also the best looking one of the gang.

Snake

Snake is the closest friend of Ace and the overall second-in-command of the Gang. He has shoulder length greasy black hair with black lips, pointy nose, skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, and a snake-like voice. Ace sometimes punches Snake if Snake says something out of line.

In "Power Lunch" his special ability was stretching long distances and strangling people like a real snake. His real name is **Sandford D. Ingleberry**.

Big Billy

Big Billy is a hulking big fat colossus with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face, and a single big blue eye who acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 6'11", helping add to his position as the muscle man of his friends. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy, ruthless, and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is **William W. Williams** and that he is a Cyclops.

Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance then a help and he returned to the gang, in which they plan on getting revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, even almost killing them. In "Power Lunch", he can transform into a rock, referencing his intelligence.

Lil' Arturo

A malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities.

He sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his daughter and calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is **Arturo De La Guerra** , which is Spanish for "The Art of War", a reference to the work of Chinese philosopher Sun-Tzu. He is the smallest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is super-speed, referencing his energetic personality.

Grubber

Grubber is physically the Gang's most grotesque member - untidy hair, an enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling a Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. However, he does occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly), and appears to be smarter then he looks. His full name is **Grubber J. Gribberish**. In "Power Lunch", he can do loud and supersonic belches, referencing his rebarbative and grotesque nature.

Ace: Can't blame us for having some fun, can you, Powerpuff Girls?

Me: So the Gangreen Gang is back.

Maria: I get it now. You 5 helped Bendy with his crimes, hoping that it would confuse us and make us think Bloo and the others were doing it.

Ace: And we would've been long gone before you all figured it out. We may not have been able to trick you morons. But we're still going to collect our treats!

Me: What treats?

Ace: We're going to now kill you all for killing us!

Me: You guys brought that all on yourselves. All you guys are is a bunch of unprincipled psychotic sociopathic freaks. We killed you because you deserved it. We were not gonna stand by and let you terrorize innocent people.

Bendy: There any lines you all won't cross now?

Chazz: We don't kill kids.

Bendy: Tell that to Chandler and Morbucks!

Me: Chandler and Morbucks were exceptions and the Gangreen Gang are not kids. They are monsters and absolute freaks.

Herriman (to Bendy): I should have never accepted you into this house in the first place!

Mr. Herriman spun around and he was now in a fighter uniform.

Brawl (to Herriman): I thought you don't like violence.

Herriman: When it comes to protecting this house and its inhabitants, I make exceptions.

Me: Lets take this outside. Because we don't want any damage done to the house.

Frankie: Good idea.

We went outside.

We stood ready to face them.

Me: Frankie I want Bendy to watch this. This is what happens when we fight and we fight mercilessly.

Frankie: You got it J.D.

Ace: So what are you all gonna do?

Me: Destroy you like we did before. Also for the record, we're not the same as we were when we beat you the last time.

Ace: I'll have to see that!

Me: Lets get them!

We went at the newly resurrected Gangreen Gang and we clashed with them.

* * *

Battle 1: BIG ROCKY BILLY!

* * *

Big Billy: Duh, I've been turned into a rock.

Edzilla: ED WILL SMASH YOU!

Leni used her gravity powers and lifted him high above the ground!

Leni: You guys totes make me sick!

Leni slammed Big Billy into the ground and it shattered him into smaller pieces.

Edzilla (punches Big Billy): ED SMASH PUNKY ROCK!

Leni and Edzilla both mercilessly pulverized Rock Big Billy into pebbles and killed him in an instant.

Big Billy went into the River of Fire.

Leni: That takes care of that tubby freak.

Ed: You said it Leni.

* * *

Battle 2: LOUD GRUBBER

* * *

Lori, Black Canary, Luna and Bubbles young and adult were facing Grubber. He had extremely loud Sonic Burps. He released an incredibly loud sonic burp that had red sonic waves and they were loud enough to shatter eardrums and windows. Lori then surprised everyone by screaming and then she released a massive hypersonic scream that was so powerful that it overpowered Grubber's and it blew him into an electric transformer and electrocuted him.

Grubber was burned.

Black Canary: I didn't know you had a sonic scream like me Lori.

Lori: I just literally discovered that I had this power. It's awesome!

Luna: Here he comes dudes!

Bubbles (Adult): Lets show him a deadly hypersonic scream combo.

Black Canary: This is gonna be awesome!

Grubber took a deep breath and he let out a powerful sonic burp and Black Canary, Lori, Luna and both Bubbles released a combined hypersonic scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Scream was so loud and so powerful that it not only overpowered Grubber's sonic burp but it hit him and he exploded all over the place into a million bloody pieces. Killing him instantly. They saw Grubber's Spirit get sucked into the River of Fire.

Nicole: So long you stupid dummy!

Lori: I don't understand Nicole. How come all the villains get sent into the River of Fire and not back into the Book of Vile Darkness?

Nicole: It's called the Curse of The Book of Vile Darkness. Any villain that we killed and imprisoned in the Book of Vile Darkness that gets brought back to life and is killed again by us gets sent into the River of Fire for all eternity where their existence will be forever erased.

Luna: That is a perfect place for them dude. I hate the Gangreen gang.

Black Canary: Me too. They give all humans everywhere a really bad name.

Bubbles (Adult): Agreed.

Lori: It literally fits them perfectly.

Luna: It sure does dude.

* * *

Battle 3: FAST ARTERO

* * *

Luan, Eddy and Flash were facing Little Artero and he had superspeed. He could now run faster than a bullet fired from a gun.

Luan: You are a fast one. They should write you a major speeding ticket for speeding and not having a license to run on the road.

Artero: Very funny.

Flash ran fast and got behind Artero.

Flash: You're just a sad little freak that can't outrun the fastest man alive.

Flash punched Little Artero in the face and Luan and Eddy fired a massive blast of light and completely obliterated Artero in an instant. His spirit went into the River of Fire.

Luan: Artero might have been fast, but nothing is faster than light.

Eddy: You said it my angel of Comedy.

Flash: No one insults my image.

* * *

Battle 4: STRETCHY SNAKE

* * *

Nico, Sora, Prowl, Brawl and Beekeeper were facing Snake. Snake got Super Elasticity and he can stretch himself all over the place.

Nico: Hey Snake, how about we Tie this one up?

Nico went at Snake and he grabbed him and tied him up into a pretzel knot.

Nico: Now you are a human pretzel with no salt or cheese. Lets finish this clod with our combos.

Brawl: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Brawl's sonic cannon and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Beekeeper: Time to deliver the sting! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the Beekeeper's Right Arm device and it had his bees gain super stingers that are capable of poisoning people with poison that packs the potency of Poison Dark Frog Venom.

Brawl and Beekeeper: SUPERSONIC VENOM DEATHSTRIKE!

Brawl fired his sonic blaster and Beekeeper sent a powerful swarm of bees at Snake and the sonic blast confused him and the bees all stung him all over the place. Snake was gagging, coughing and violently convulsing.

Prowl: Lets get him Sora! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his acid pellet gun.

Sora: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Sora's Right Arm device and it turned his Keyblade into a key of pure light.

Sora and Prowl: ACIDIC STRIKE RAID FORCE!

Prowl fired acid pellets and Sora threw his keyblade and it spun rapidly like a sawblade and the acid pellets merges with the keyblade and it hit Snake and was burning him alive.

Nico: Now it's time to finish you Snake! You have failed this world. FIRE WAVE! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Nico's left arm device. Nice fired a massive blast of fire and it hit Snake and completely incinerated him in an instant. Snake's spirit went into the River of Fire.

* * *

Battle 5: CRYO ACE

* * *

Me and Ace were facing each other. This was a battle between two of the most powerful forces in the universe: Fire VS Ice. One of the oldest battles in the universe thats been around since the beginning of time.

Ace fired a blast of ice at me and I fired a blast of fire at the ice and melted it.

Me: You know Ace, this is a battle that's been around ever since the beginning of time: Fire VS Ice. For 13.6 billion years Ice and Fire have been clashing ever since.

Ace: That's interesting and Ice will win!

Ace fired a powerful blast of ice and I fired a massive blast of fire and our blasts collided and turned into a massive cloud of steam.

Me: This is getting us nowhere. Final Smash time!

Mr. Herriman: You got it Master J.D. BUNNY SLAM KICKSTORM!

Mr. Herriman dashed and kicked Ace all over the place with a furious barrage of kicks and they were so powerful that they were dealing a tremendous amount of damage.

Coco: Coco! COCOCOCOCO! (Translation: EGG BOMB FIRESTORM!)

Coco fired a massive barrage of easter eggs and they opened and hit Ace in his face and exploded.

KRAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Time for fire to destroy you once and for all Ace!

I fired a massive blast of fire at Ace and it enveloped him and completely incinerated him into dust and ash. His evil spirit went into the River of Fire.

Nico: Gangreen Gang you all have failed this world!

Me: And this universe.

Now we went and dealt with Bendy. During the battle Nico caught a Mothim and a Vespiquen.

Mr. Herriman: (To the Viewers) Never mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm or you are seriously asking for it.

I picked up Bendy and had him look me in the eyes.

Me: You are in a lot of trouble. I don't know what your creator was thinking making you. But he is a very bad kid.

We condemned Bendy to the Jupiter Prison for Imaginary Fiends where he will stay for all eternity.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

I hated Bendy's guts with a vengeance on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He was a sociopathic freak of nature! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	747. Friends Possessed By Vikings

It starts at a very prominent business building. Two very important people were in an office in their easy chairs. Those people were Slade and Jagger Princeton, the two older brothers of Chazz Princeton.

Slade and Jagger were sitting in their easy chairs in their home office watching a mindless reality show when who should appear but their estranged brother, Chazz.

Chazz: Hello, everyone. My name is Chazz Princeton, and I'm the youngest brother of Slade Princeton. He has told you he is a great American, a great leader and a great family man. But I ask you… would a great family man do what he has done to me?

Evil music played, and a montage of a younger Chazz with bruises on his face from being slapped, Chazz being kicked around, Chazz being yelled at when he didn't do well in duels or in his studies and then finally Slade blowing up at his brother at Duel Academy and dueling the boy in order to tear down the school.

Chazz: My brother has disowned me, mistreated me and attempted to take away the educational opportunities for hundreds of children in an attempt to damage me and anyone who gets in his way. He is a political opportunist and doesn't really care about the United States. And there is further evidence of that…

Chazz then showed a picture of Slade burning an American flag, and it was clear he wasn't disposing of a worn, damaged flag at a Boy Scout jamboree.

Chazz: Ladies and gentlemen, do you really want to elect a candidate who mistreats family and denigrates our national symbol? I am Chazz Princeton, and I approve this message."

Slade and Jagger sat slack-jawed for about three minutes after the ad aired. Then Slade looked at his brother in horror.

Slade: If enough people have watched this, we're doomed…

Jagger: Can't we spin this? Make it a media conspiracy? Come on, Slade, there's got to be a way to make this go away!

Then Slade said something about his baby brother that is not fit to repeat.

Slade and Jagger were completely enraged. The Phone rang.

Slade: I'll get that (answers phone) Hello?

Chazz (unable to hide his smirk): Hello, Slade. How's the election going?

Slade (pissed off): When I get a hold of you..!

Chazz (laughing): You'll do what? Give me more ammo for next time? Maybe you'll think twice about how you treat people, or I'll bet I can find more of m friends who'll give me the goods on you. You go bye-bye, Slade… (hangs up)

But then as luck would have it an FBI SWAT Team bursted into the house and they raided the house and found them in the office.

Officer: DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!

They slapped the cuffs on them. Slade and Jagger Princeton were arrested for abuse, fraud, assault and battery, attempted murder and high treason.

* * *

At the estate we were watching the news.

News Reporter: Earlier this morning, presidential candidates Slade Princeton and his brother Jagger were arrested for numerous crimes against the entirety of the United States.

Me: Well it serves your douchebag brothers right Chazz.

Nico: I'll say.

Alexis: Yeah those jerks have had this coming for a longer time.

Jaden: Yep.

Nico: Slade and Jagger Princeton you have failed this country.

We laughed.

Lola: But those clods got what was coming to them and they deserve to spend every second in prison.

Lisa: Affirmative elder sibling.

Chazz: Yep. Thanks for helping me bring my brothers to justice J.D.

Me: Anytime Chazz. That's what friends do and what your brothers did was completely unforgivable.

Chazz: I know. Those clods are not my brothers anymore. As far as I know my brothers are dead to me.

Sasuke: At least it's not like that with me and my brother. I thought I hated my brothers guts because I thought he killed all my clan in cold blood.

Me: But that was because of the corruption of the council.

Laney: Your brothers were monsters Chazz. If I was in your shoes, I would've disowned them right away after I found out their true nature.

Chazz: Yeah. Good point Laney.

June: I'm glad they got what they deserved.

Me: Me too June. Hey June, what was the strangest adventure you've had in Orchid Bay?

June: That is an easy one. It was where my friends were all possessed by the Vikings of The Kragnarok Clan.

Me: (Gasp) The Kragnarok's? I know that accursed clan all too well.

Lori: How do you know them J.D.?

Me: (Eyes glowed red) My ancestor is the one that killed them and cursed them by sealing their spirits into the Medallion of Takar.

June: I didn't know that J.D.!

Lincoln: Who's your ancestor that sealed them?

Me: He's the most famous viking in the world that explored much of North America: Leif Erikson.

Laney: I know Leif Erikson. He lived back 1,000 years ago and he discovered much of North America before Christopher Columbus discovered it.

Me: That's right. It was back 1,000 years ago.

Leif Erikson or Leif Ericson (c. 970 – c. 1020) was a Norse explorer from Iceland. He was the first known European to have set foot on continental North America (excluding Greenland), before Christopher Columbus. According to the Sagas of Icelanders, he established a Norse settlement at Vinland, tentatively identified with the Norse L'Anse aux Meadows on the northern tip of Newfoundland in modern-day Canada. Later archaeological evidence suggests that Vinland may have been the areas around the Gulf of St. Lawrence and that the L'Anse aux Meadows site was a ship repair station.

Leif was the son of Erik the Red, the founder of the first Norse settlement in Greenland and of Thjodhild (Þjóðhildur), both of Norwegian origin. His place of birth is not known, but he is assumed to have been born in Iceland, which had recently been colonized by Norsemen mainly from Norway. He grew up in the family estate Brattahlíð in the Eastern Settlement in Greenland. Leif had two known sons: Thorgils, born to noblewoman Thorgunna in the Hebrides; and Thorkell, who succeeded him as chieftain of the Greenland settlement.

Early life

Leif was the son of Erik the Red and his wife Thjodhild, and the grandson of Thorvaldr Ásvaldsson, and distant relative of Naddodd, who discovered Iceland. He was a Viking in the early days. His year of birth is most often given as c. 970 or c. 980. Though Leif's birthplace is not accounted for in the sagas, it is likely he was born in Iceland, where his parents met—probably somewhere on the edge of Breiðafjörður, and possibly at the farm Haukadal where Thjóðhild's family is said to have been based. Leif had two brothers, whose names were Thorsteinn and Thorvaldr, and a sister, Freydís.

Thorvald Asvaldsson was banished from Norway for manslaughter and went into exile in Iceland accompanied by young Erik. When Erik was himself banished from Iceland, he travelled further west to an area he named Greenland, where he established the first permanent settlement in 986. Tyrker, one of Erik's thralls, had been specially trusted to keep in charge of Erik's children, as Leif later referred to him as his "foster father".

Discovering Vinland

Leif and his crew travelled from Greenland to Norway in 999 AD. Blown off course to the Hebrides and staying for much of the summer, he arrived in Norway and became a hirdman of King Olaf Tryggvason. He also converted to Christianity and was given the mission of introducing the religion to Greenland. The Saga of Erik the Red and the Saga of the Greenlanders, both thought to have been written around 1200, contain different accounts of the voyages to Vinland. The only two known strictly historical mentions of Vinland are found in the work of Adam of Bremen c. 1075 and in the Book of Icelanders compiled c. 1122 by Ari the Wise. According to the Saga of Erik the Red, Leif apparently saw Vinland for the first time after being blown off course on his way to introduce Christianity to Greenland.

According to a literal interpretation of Einar Haugen's translation of the two sagas in the book Voyages to Vinland, Leif was not the first European to discover America: he had heard the story of merchant Bjarni Herjólfsson who claimed to have sighted land to the west of Greenland after having been blown off course. Bjarni reportedly never made landfall there, however. Later, when travelling from Norway to Greenland, Leif was also blown off course, to a land that he did not expect to see, where he found "self-sown wheat fields and grapevines". He next rescued two men who were shipwrecked in this country and went back to Greenland (and Christianised the people there). Consequently, if this is to be trusted, Bjarni Herjólfsson was the first European to see America beyond Greenland, and the two unnamed shipwrecked men were the first people known to Europeans to have made landfall there.

Leif then approached Bjarni, purchased his ship, gathered a crew of thirty-five men, and mounted an expedition towards the land Bjarni had described. His father Erik was set to join him but dropped out after he fell from his horse on his way to set sail, an incident he interpreted as a bad omen. Leif followed Bjarni's route in reverse and landed first in a rocky and desolate place he named Helluland (Flat-Rock Land; possibly Baffin Island). After venturing further by sea, he landed the second time in a forested place he named Markland (Forest Land; possibly Labrador). Finally, after two more days at sea, he landed in a verdant area with a mild climate and plentiful supplies of salmon. As winter approached, he decided to encamp there and broke his party into two groups – one to remain at camp and the other to explore the country. During one of these explorations, Tyrker discovered that the land was full of vines and grapes. Leif therefore named the land Vinland. There, he and his crew built a small settlement, which was called Leifsbudir (Leif's Booths) by later visitors from Greenland. After having wintered over in Vinland, Leif returned to Greenland in the spring with a cargo of grapes and timber. On the return voyage, he rescued an Icelandic castaway and his crew, earning him the nickname "Leif the Lucky".

Research done in the early 1960s by Norwegian explorer Helge Ingstad and his wife, archaeologist Anne Stine Ingstad, identified a Norse site located at the northern tip of Newfoundland. It has been suggested that this site, known as L'Anse aux Meadows, is Leifsbúðir. The Ingstads demonstrated that Norsemen had reached America about 500 years before Christopher Columbus. Later archaeological evidence suggests that Vinland may have been the areas around the Gulf of St. Lawrence and that the L'Anse aux Meadows site was a ship repair station and waypoint for voyages there. That does not necessarily contradict the identification of L'Anse aux Meadows with Leifsbúðir since the two sagas appear to describe Vinland as a wider region which included several settlements. The Saga of Erik the Red mentions two other settlements in Vinland: a settlement called Straumfjǫrðr, which lay beyond Kjalarnes promontory and the Wonderstrands, and one called Hóp, which was located even farther south.

Personal life

Leif was described as a wise, considerate, and strong man of striking appearance. During his stay in the Hebrides, he fell in love with a noblewoman, Thorgunna, who gave birth to their son Thorgils. Thorgils was later sent to Leif in Greenland, but he did not become popular.

After Leif's first trip to Vinland, he returned to the family estate of Brattahlíð in Greenland, and started preaching Christianity to the Greenlanders. His father Erik reacted coldly to the suggestion that he should abandon his religion, while his mother Thjóðhildr quickly became a Christian and built a church called Thjóðhild's Church. Leif is last mentioned alive in 1019, and by 1025 he had passed on his chieftaincy of Eiríksfjǫrðr to another son, Thorkell. Nothing is mentioned about his death in the sagas—he probably died in Greenland some time between these dates. Nothing further is known about his family beyond the succession of Thorkell as chieftain.

Legacy

Leif's successful expedition in Vinland encouraged other Norsemen to also make the journey. The first apparent contact between the Norse and the indigenous people, who the Norse later referred to as skrælingjar, was made by his brother Thorvald, and resulted in hostilities and killing. In the end there were no permanent Norse settlements in Vinland, although sporadic voyages at least to Markland for forages, timber and trade possibly lasted for centuries. The casual tone of references to these areas may suggest that their discovery was not seen as particularly significant by contemporaries, or that it was assumed to be public knowledge, or both. Knowledge of the Vinland journeys might have spread around medieval Europe, as writers such as Adam of Bremen made mention of remote lands to the west. It has been suggested that the knowledge of Vinland might have been maintained in European seaports in the 15th century, and that Christopher Columbus, who claimed in a letter to have visited Iceland in 1477, could have heard stories of it.

Stories of Leif's journey to North America had a profound effect on the identity and self-perception of later Nordic Americans and Nordic immigrants to the United States. The first statue of Leif (by Anne Whitney) was erected in Boston in 1887 at the instigation of Eben Norton Horsford, who was among those who believed that Vinland could have been located on the Charles River or Cape Cod; not long after, another casting of Whitney's statue was erected in Milwaukee. A statue was also erected in Chicago in 1901, having been originally commissioned for the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition to coincide with the arrival of the reconstructed Viking ship from Bergen, Norway. Another work of art made for the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition, the painting Leiv Eiriksson oppdager Amerika by Christian Krohg, was in the possession of a Leif Erikson Memorial Association in Chicago before being given back to the National Gallery of Norway in 1900.

For the centenary of the first official immigration of Norwegians to America, President Calvin Coolidge stated at the 1925 Minnesota State Fair, to a crowd of 100,000 people, that Leif had indeed been the first European to discover statues of him were erected at the Minnesota State Capitol in St. Paul in 1949, near Lake Superior in Duluth in 1956, and in downtown Seattle.

The Sagas do not give the exact date of Leif Erikson's landfall in America, they only state that it was in the fall of the year. At the suggestion of Christian A. Hoen, Edgerton, Wis., 9 October was settled upon, as that already was a historic date for Norwegians in America, the ship Restaurationen coming from Stavanger, arrived in New York Harbor on 9 October 1825with its first organized party of Norwegian immigrants.

In 1929, the Wisconsin Legislature passed a bill to make 9 October "Leif Erikson Day" in the state; the bill was signed by Governor Walter J. Kohler, Sr. that May. In 1964 the United States Congress authorized and requested the president to proclaim 9 October of each year as "Leif Erikson Day".

Me: My ancestor was one of the greatest explorers that ever lived.

Lily: Wow. That's amazing. Mr. SquarePants told me that he invented a holiday called Leif Erikson Day. But he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with so he made Bubble Buddy as a result.

Me: That's cool Lily.

June: Yeah Roger found the Medallion and the spirits of the vikings from the Kragnarok Clan possessed my friends. Including Ophelia.

Ophelia: I don't remember what happened after that. But all I do remember is that we were singing for a choir at an old folks home and then all of a sudden everything went black. But I was not in control of my body.

Me: That's the curse of the Kragnarok's. Leif Erikson broke the medallion in half and scattered it.

June: I'm worried about all my friends though.

Ophelia: Think it's time we visited Orchrd Bay to tell our friends that we're alright.

G1 Mirage: I don't know. I have a feeling that something bad's waiting for us there.

June: C'mon, Mirage. What could possibly have happened while me and Ophelia were gone?

Me: Well we're not taking any chances. Lets fly!

We set out for Orchid Bay.

* * *

Orchid Bay, Michigan

* * *

We arrived in Orchid Bay, Michigan only to find that most of the city was completely destroyed and burning on fire. It was a horrifying and terrible sight.

Me: My God, what the hell happened here?

Lincoln: This is a nightmare.

June: This is terrible!

G1 Mirage: What in the world caused all this?

Nico: I don't know. But this is not good.

Sasuke: These are all not random acts of destruction. These were all caused by acts of brutal savagery.

June: How do you know all that Sasuke?

Sasuke: My clan has a way of knowing what took place during a battle.

Me: Looks like these cars were hacked to pieces by axes and swords and smashed with war clubs. Very similar to how the vikings did centuries ago.

June: How is that possible?

Me: I don't know.

Brittney: Something supernatural is behind all this.

Laney: Yeah. I feel it too.

June: But where is everyone?

Dennis (sees us): June? You and the others can cone out now. I'm ok.

A bunch of people came out.

Then we saw a girl with blond hair in pigtails.

June: Jodie! Thank goodness you're all right.

Ophelia (to Jodi, who had her back turned to them): Jodi, about why I left...

June: Jodi, I know that you found out about my secret. I'm very sorry. I never meant to keep this from you. I just hope you can forgive me.

Jodi (normal voice): Oh, don't worry, June...

She turns around to reveal that she's possessed.

Possessed Jodi: Your secret's safe with me!

Me: That's not Jodi talking! Who are you and what have you done with Jodi!?

Possessed Jodi: The girl you call Jodi is no longer here!

Me: I've heard that one before. Wait a second. I know that voice.

June: I do too. It's the leader of the Kragnarok Viking Clan!

Then we got an even more shocking surprise! We saw 6 Heartless Appear. It was the Heartless of 6 of our most fearsome enemies: Hobgoblin, Captain Cutler's Ghost, Beast Man, The Black Knight Ghost, Tri Klops and Teridax appeared! It was a terrible group called The Heartless 6!

Vakama: Teridax!

Beast Boy: Beast-Man!

Me: Tri Klops!

Spiderman: Hobgoblin!

Velma: The Black Knight Ghost and the Ghost of Captain Cutler!

Maria: Looks like the vikings have the help of 6 Heartless versions of our enemies.

 **Makuta Teridax**

100,000 years ago, Teridax was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to serve as part of a Brotherhood, whose job was to develop and alter creatures as needed; the Brotherhood soon also took on the position of protecting Mata Nui's chosen people, the Matoran. Teridax was explicitly put in charge of the city of Metru Nui and its surrounding region by Miserix. In this time, Mata Nui and Teridax were so close that they were considered brothers. In reality, this was because of Teridax's destiny of taking over Mata Nui's body and helping his brother restore the broken planet of Spherus Magna, something Teridax was never aware of.

Eighty thousand years ago, the Brotherhood had discovered through the traitor Takadox that a military alliance called the League of Six Kingdoms was plotting no less than the overthrow of Mata Nui himself. The Brotherhood, allied with Mata Nui's champions, the Toa, and Teridax led a preemptive strike against the League and their leaders, the six warlords titled "Barraki".

All six Barraki were captured, but as Teridax was about to execute them a stranger named Botar appeared. He and Teridax argued over the fate of the Barraki until Botar finally teleported away, taking the Barraki to The Pit with him. Though Teridax would occasionally wonder about the stranger and what he had done with the Barraki, he would more often consider the League's ultimate goal, and concluded that a Barraki was ultimately unworthy to replace the Great Spirit. However, he then began thinking about himself taking over the Matoran Universe and spurred on by this thought of rulership, Teridax (and eventually the rest of the Brotherhood) became jealous of the high regard that the Matoran gave Mata Nui. He began brooding on ways to overthrow Mata Nui and with the information gleaned from Tren Krom by Mutran; he was able to formulate The Plan.

Eventually, Teridax revealed to the other Makuta his plan, which was to put Mata Nui to sleep, intending to take his place in the minds of the Matoran as their saviour. Miserix resisted this, but those Makuta that supported him were killed or fled. After a short brawl, Teridax claimed leadership of the brotherhood and ordered Miserix to be executed, although Krika and Spiriah, the Makuta assigned the task, did not kill him. Krika instead imprisoned him in a volcano on Artidax. Teridax then set his plan into motion. At some point during these events, six Toa were selected to be Teridax's bodyguards. He, of course, was more than capable of defending himself, so having bodyguards was purely a matter of prestige. These Toa became known as the Toa Hagah.

Metru Nui

When the Plan was a year from fruition (even though he had a pledge not to), Teridax kidnapped Turaga Dume, the leader of Metru Nui, and, posing as Dume, began sending the Toa that guarded the city to close the sea gates from which they never returned. To aid in this, he hired three Dark Hunters: Nidhiki and Krekka, who helped inside the city, and the Hunter codenamed "Eliminator", who would stay outside and kill the Toa sent out to close the gates. He also brought in a predatory pet bird named Nivawk to act as a spy. Eventually, only Toa Lhikan was left as the guardian of the city. After he was taken, "Dume" commissioned the city's best mask maker, Vakama, to make the Mask of Time that would help in his plans. "Dume" then created the twisted plant called the Morbuzakh and unleashed it on the outskirts of Ta-Metru.

After the Morbuzakh plant drove the Matoran to the city's centre, Lhikan became suspicious and, suspecting that he might be killed, decided it was time to choose Matoran to become new Toa. Teridax tried to subtly influence this decision so that Lhikan would choose Toa who would not be able to stop him; but Mata Nui, suspecting danger, let Teridax think that he chose Toa that could not stop him, so the Toa chosen were the ones destined to succeed.

While these new Toa Metru - which included Vakama - were able to destroy the Morbuzakh, Teridax proceeded forward and had the city's Vahki enforcers continue the job that the Morbuzakh had started: kidnapping Matoran and putting them into spheres that would erase their memory, allowing Teridax to "save" them from their imprisonment. He would use the Vahi to speed up the process of their memory erasure, which would allow him to easily convince them to see him as the new "Great Spirit." By the time the Toa Metru discovered his plot, it was too late and the entire population of Metru Nui had been put into the spheres. Even worse, Teridax finally struck Mata Nui, sending him into a coma and bringing about the Great Cataclysm.

The Toa tried to escape the city with a few spheres, intending to return for the rest, but Teridax gave chase; boosting his power by absorbing Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk into his body along with the city's power supply. Vakama went to face him alone and tried to use the Vahi that he'd made against him; Teridax was impressed that he was able to make a Vahi and offered him a position with his Brotherhood as part of his essence, but Vakama refused. Unfortunately, Vakama's inexperience led to both of them getting caught in the mask's slow-motion effect. Teridax had fired an inescapable, deadly blast when Lhikan, now a Turaga, jumped in the way and took the brunt of the blast for Vakama, and he soon died from the wound. Inspired by Lhikan's sacrifice, Vakama began to challenge Teridax truly, and with the help of the other Toa Metru, sealed Teridax in a prison of solid protodermis.

Dark Times

But even imprisoned, Teridax was not helpless. He telepathically summoned two of the Brotherhood's lieutenants, Sidorak and Roodaka, to bring their Visorak armies to Metru Nui. Once there, Roodaka painfully cut away a small shard of the prison, intending to absorb the Toa's elemental powers and use them to break the seal. However, things didn't go as planned and Roodaka was instead attacked with blasts of elemental power, but the effect was the same: the seal was broken and Teridax was free again. Teridax's first action after being freed was to teleport Roodaka away from the Toa, who thought her dead. The prison shard was claimed by the Toa Metru, who later used it to represent Teridax when telling their tales as Turaga.

A short time later, Teridax began searching for the Vahi, which had fallen into the sea during his fight with Vakama. But Vakama was also looking for the mask, as was a mutant named Voporak, who searched on behalf of the Dark Hunters. Teridax found Vakama and trapped him in an illusion, hoping to trick Vakama into giving him the Vahi - but Vakama broke free of the illusion, and Teridax was furious to learn that Voporak had taken the mask. He offered Vakama a truce until they got the Vahi back, and he kept his word - until the Dark Hunter leader, the Shadowed One, showed up, hunting the Toa that he was sure was responsible for Nidhiki and Krekka's deaths.

Teridax started bargaining with the Shadowed One over the Vahi, but Vakama cut negotiations short when he pointed out that it was Teridax who had killed Nidhiki and Krekka. Enraged, the two Hunters attacked Teridax, breaching his armour; but Teridax was able to knock Voporak out and make the Shadowed One age prematurely in Voporak's defensive field. Because of this incident, the Shadowed One declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. In the confusion, Vakama snatched the Vahi and began flying away.

Teridax soon tracked down Vakama and demanded the Vahi, but Vakama threatened to destroy the mask - and with it, the entire space-time continuum. Extremely reluctantly, Teridax agreed to give the now-free Matoran a year of peace and to leave Vakama's allies in Metru Nui alone. He then returned to Destral and challenged Icarax to make him stop terrorising Matoran with his Manas. Interestingly enough, he let Icarax live for the time. He then went to one of his many lairs, this one called Mangaia.

In that year, Vakama and the other Toa Metru brought the Matoran to the Island of Mata Nui, became Turaga, and led them in constructing villages. Teridax, meanwhile, located a lost Matoran named Ahkmou and used seductive lies to make him an ally. Once the year was up, he began to harass the Matoran by creating Kraata and using them to enslave the local Rahi wildlife, with Infected Kanohi, forcing them to attack the villages. His aim was hopefully to intimidate the Matoran into surrendering, but more importantly to keep the Matoran away from Metru Nui. But the Matoran fought back, driving off the Rahi and freeing some from Teridax's control. However, Teridax would keep on enslaving more, and the stalemate would continue for nearly a thousand years...

The Arrival of the Toa

A wanderer named Takua was able to find six Toa Stones that were scattered around the island, created and hidden back when the Turaga were the Toa Metru. Bringing these together at the Kini-Nui Temple summoned the Toa Mata to Mata Nui. At first, Teridax tested these beings to make sure they were real Toa, including using Ahkmou's help to spread an epidemic among the Po-Matoran. He even went so far as to fight them directly. Once he was convinced, he retreated and awakened the Bohrok swarms for the Toa to deal with. He held no illusions that the Bohrok would be able to defeat the Toa, but they would keep the heroes busy; and once the swarms failed there was the chance that the elite Bohrok-Kal could be a threat to the Toa. But the Toa prevailed against the Bohrok threats, transforming into more powerful Toa Nuva in the process.

Mask of Light

Whatever schemes Teridax was plotting during this time were abandoned a short while later, when Takua found the legendary Avohkii Mask of Light. Legends stated that the mask's wearer, the Toa of Light, would appear in a time of darkness; and Teridax quickly sent out Rahkshi to keep the prophecy from coming true. He also appeared to Takua, warning him that the consequences could be fatal for his friend Jaller if he didn't give Teridax the mask. But these attempts failed, as Takua realised his destiny to become the Toa of Light, renaming himself "Takanuva" - though Teridax's warning rang true, as Jaller did indeed die in the last battle with the Rahkshi.

The next day, Takanuva went to challenge Teridax alone; though once he got there he told his friend Hahli (who had stowed away on his vehicle) to go back and bring all the Matoran. While she was doing this, Teridax challenged Takanuva in the Matoran sport of Kolhii, and the ensuing "game" damaged much of the lair. When the Matoran arrived, Teridax took out the lair's last remaining pillar, causing a cave-in and cutting off the Matorans' escape route. Takanuva then tried to rip Teridax's Mask of Shadows off of his face, causing the two to fall into a pool of energized protodermis and emerge as a single being, Takutanuva.

Takutanuva opened the way to Metru Nui, and the Teridax side (being enlightened by the Mask of Light piercing the lies he had told himself over the centuries) even helped bring Jaller back to life, but the energy spent on the resurrection made Takutanuva too weak, and the gate he was holding fell and crushed him. Takanuva was quickly restored from his mask, but Teridax is believed by the world to be dead. Despite the apparent victory, Takanuva harboured some suspicions that Teridax let the Matoran win to further some grander plan.

Voya Nui

Six Skakdi Dark Hunters, somehow hearing about Teridax's apparent death, broke into the Makuta's domain. After a mishap where one of the Skakdi were split into two beings, Teridax's lingering essence implanted knowledge and information of the Kanohi Ignika into their minds, manipulating them into travelling to Voya Nui and retrieving the mask for him. Teridax, forcing his gaseous form to not dissipate through sheer willpower, followed the Skakdi to the island. During his disembodiment, Teridax had discovered that Mata Nui was dying, and sought to use the Ignika to, ironically, save the Great Spirit's life.

On Voya Nui, the Skakdi tricked the inhabitant Matoran into believing they were Toa. Teridax further influenced one of them, Zaktan, into solidifying his essence into a crystallised vat. This material was used to hypnotise the Voya Nui Matoran into the Skakdi's slaves. Teridax remained in his vat form, recovering from the strain of forcing himself to stay intact and awaited an opportunity for a return. It came in the form of a fight between Order of Mata Nui members Brutaka and Axonn. During the battle, Axonn had realised that Brutaka drew power from Teridax's essence and shattered the chamber housing it. Teridax proceeded to quietly flee the scene and follow the Toa Inika into Mahri Nui.

As the Toa travelled down the Cord, Teridax attempted to possess Matoro's body as the Toa of Ice had briefly left it to scout ahead in spirit form. The Toa Inika quickly found out what had happened and threatened to destroy Matoro's body, driving Teridax out.

Mahri Nui

Wandering the waters beneath Voya Nui, Teridax possessed the body of a Maxilos robot searching for Pit prisoners. It was here that he was contacted by Gorast, who he ordered to gather the strongest Makuta to invade Karda Nui and build an army of Shadow Matoran using the Av-Matoran living there. With this, Teridax had put the necessary pieces in place for his goals.

Disguised as the Maxilos robot, Teridax travelled to the Pit and discovered Order of Mata Nui member and Pit warden Hydraxon there, imprisoning a transformed Toa Matoro. Once Hydraxon was out of the area, Teridax revealed himself to Matoro, much to the Toa of Ice's horror. Teridax offered a truce and temporary partnership to retrieve the Ignika; a deal Matoro reluctantly agreed to. Teridax freed the Toa and beckoned him to help him find clues within the Pit's ruins.

Teridax discovered what he presumed to be the body of Toa Tuyet (in actuality a deceased alternate version) within the ruins and tricked Matoro into using his Kanohi Tryna to resurrect the corpse. The Makuta initially planned to keep what he believed to be shards of the Nui Stone within Tuyet's armour on hand for plans. Unfortunately, Karzahni, with his ambitions for conquest, fought with Teridax for the Stone, briefly trapping him in a vision of a future where Mata Nui awoke and punished him for his actions. The Makuta managed to snap out of the assault and defeat Karzahni by magnetically sending him away.

However, another obstacle arrived in the form of Brutaka, who distracted Teridax long enough for Botar to come and steal away the Nui Stone. Teridax shrugged off the setback, deciding that the whole affair was a small, distracting detour and joined Matoro in finding the rest of the Toa Inika, who had transformed into the Toa Mahri.

Once the Toa were reunited, Teridax was forced to act like a mindless robot. The Ignika had somehow gotten into the hands of Hydraxon, and Matoro, wanting to be rid of Teridax's threat looming over the Toa Mahri's quest, suggested the possessed Maxilos robot to find the Pit jailer. Not wanting to reveal himself, Teridax begrudgingly agreed and searched for Hydraxon. After a brief battle with the jailer, Teridax was ambushed by Matoro and frozen in a block of ice, the sharp drop in temperature cracked the Maxilos hull and released Teridax's essence. A fireball from a fight between the now-Toa Jaller and Hydraxon melted the ice, releasing Teridax but leaving him in a critically damaged state.

Teridax was then attacked by the Barraki's underwater Rahi army, further damaging his vessel. Despite anger at his loss, Teridax opted not to continue involvement and abandoned the Maxilos robot to travel back to Metru Nui. During his journey, Teridax felt the death of the Matoran Universe and, in a moment of humility, prayed that something saved his brother and the universe.

Luckily for everyone, Matoro donned the Ignika and sacrificed himself to bring Mata Nui back to life. Meanwhile, at Metru Nui, Teridax infiltrated the Core Processor to bide time, waiting for the Toa Nuva to awaken Mata Nui.

Reign of Shadows

The Toa Nuva succeeded in awakening the Great Spirit using the sentient Ignika. However, Teridax intercepted Mata Nui's spirit before he could retake his body, and sealed him into the Ignika, overriding the mask's consciousness and replacing it with Mata Nui's. After thousands of years of planning, Teridax's plan finally came to fruition as he rose out of the waters of Aqua Magna in Mata Nui's enormous robotic body, which housed the entirety of the Matoran Universe.

He killed all remaining Makuta, intending not to let another betrayal like his to occur. With god-like control over his new body's functions and environments, Teridax made his presence as the universe's new Great Spirit known to all. His first act, forming a constellation of his Kanohi Kraakhan on the Wall of Stars, announced the new world order to all species within him. His second act was to launch the Kanohi Ignika into outer space, exiling Mata Nui with no way to return to save his people. Thus began the Reign of Shadows as Teridax, still getting used to the enormity of his new form, focused his attention on ridding his body of all resistance and free will.

Journey's End

After weeks of coordinating the purge of resistance within his body, Teridax suddenly sensed Mata Nui's presence on Bara Magna, where he unwittingly sent the Ignika. Furious over his brother's survival, Teridax abandoned his quest for the complete conquest of the Matoran Universe and ordered his forces to descend to the Southern Islands in preparation for an invasion. Activating his body's propulsion systems, Teridax launched himself into space towards Bara Magna. As he travelled, Teridax decided once and for all that he didn't need Mata Nui alive for his plans of universal conquest and opted to kill his brother finally.

Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, where he found himself confronted with a smaller robot similar to his body. The Makuta realised this was Mata Nui, having taken over a prototype version of his former body to confront Teridax. Mata Nui pleaded with him to help him restore Spherus Magna, which he revealed as their mutual destiny and the purpose for the Great Spirit Robot's journey across the universe. Teridax refused to listen, blinded by pure murderous intent, and struck Mata Nui. The Makuta mocked Mata Nui for his newfound fondness for the inhabitants of Bara Magna as well as for those within the Matoran Universe, which he reminded Mata Nui that he would be harming if he were to fight back. As he fought Mata Nui, Teridax unleashed his Rahkshi army upon the Glatorian and the Agori at his feet, inciting a full-scale war on the planet's surface.

As the battle raged on, Mata Nui managed to trick Teridax into using the Great Spirit Robot's gravitational systems to draw Bota Magna and Aqua Magna towards Bara Magna, accomplishing the Great Beings' mission for them. However, Teridax, at his wits' end, chose to destroy Bara Magna with the same gravitational energy. At that moment, Teridax was distracted by Toa Tahu's mass destruction of his Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui took advantage of this hesitation and shoved Teridax into Bota Magna. The Makuta's head impacted with the jungle moon, destroying it and ending the tyrant's life and threat once and for all. As Spherus Magna was re-formed immediately following his death, Teridax unknowingly completed his destiny to take over the Matoran Universe and aid Mata Nui in finally repairing the Shattering.

 **Beast-Man**

Beast Man makes his debut in Mattel's very first illustrated books as Skeletor's closest and most loyal follower in the then quite small band of Evil Warriors. As the toyline expanded, he stayed at Skeletor's side as a ferocious man-beast who can summon most of the wild creatures of Eternia to aid Skeletor's schemes.

Beast Man appears frequently in the toy line's accompanying cartoon series by Filmation, introduced in the first episode "Diamond Ray of Disappearance". Although toned down slightly for the younger-child friendly series, as were many of the characters, his cartoon portrayal is generally consistent with his mini-comic portrayal, although in some early episodes the show's writers added extra dimensions to his character in that despite his loyalty, he clearly resents being bossed around by Skeletor and secretly desires to someday overthrow his master. This side of his character is brought to the forefront in the episode "Prince Adam No More", in which he is finally thrown out of Skeletor's crew. Feeling useless without the power of Snake Mountain behind him, he sets out to prove his worth by capturing King Randor by himself and bringing him to Snake Mountain. Although he succeeds in capturing the King, when He-Man comes to the rescue he is subjected once again to Skeletor's wrath and admitted back into his ranks purely so Skeletor has someone to vent his anger on. But his final line in the episode "It's kind of nice to be home" indicates he now feels he belongs as Skeletor's underling, and subsequent episodes portray him mostly for comedy value, willingly succumbing to Skeletor's abuse and constantly bungling his schemes. Notable episodes for Beast Man in the show's later stages include "The Shadow of Skeletor" and "Orko's Return" which restore him to his original, darker portrayal, working independently and craftily to achieve his aims. The powers of Beast-Man are shown effective in some earlier episodes, such as "Creatures From The Tar Swamp", "A Beastly Sideshow" and "The Dragon Invasion". His ability to control animals is not impeccable, however. For instance, he cannot control Cringer, Battle Cat, or Panthor.

Beast Man remained a fairly regular character throughout the run of the 1980s series, while some other earlier figures like Zodac, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops and Stratos gradually dropped out of sight when newer characters were released. He generally held his position as Skeletor's right hand man thoughout the cartoon's run, although in some later second season episodes this position was occasionally filled by characters such as Clawful or Whiplash, as writers attempted to promote newer characters more prominently. Beast Man was often teamed up with Trap-Jaw, one of the other earlier characters to remain consistent through the show's life.

Beast Man's background is never mentioned in the cartoon, although the series bible states a surprising origin for him, explaining he was once a thuggish human from Earth called Biff Beastman who owned a farmyard on which he constantly abused the animals. He was recruited as chief technician on the spacecraft piloted by Marlena Glenn, which crashlanded on Eternia, but he wound up on Skeletor's homeworld of Infinita, where he was mutated into Beast Man and recruited by Skeletor. This origin story appears in a storybook entitled "New Champions of Eternia" but was unpopular with most of the show's writers and therefore excluded from the series.

 **Tri-Klops**

Real Name: Trydor Esooniux Scope

Originally an inter-dimensional bounty hunter and tracker, Scope was recruited by Skeletor during one of the final battles of the Great Unrest to bolster his weakened forces. As good with a blade as he is crafty. Scope took on the name Tri-Klops after an accident left him blind and he was forced to wear a tri-optic visor which granted him expanded tracking abilities including Gammavision, the ability to see around objects, Distavision, a form of Far Vision, Night Vision, and the ability to generate optic blasts, Tri-Klops uses his three different eyes to spy for Skeletor!

 **Black Knight Ghost**

He first appeared, alongside the five main characters, in the pilot episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, which was called What a Night for a Knight. He was clad in suit of black armor and was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo found the mysterious black knight that the kids return to the museum. When there, they discover the archaeologist delivering the knight is missing, and the knight has come to life. The man behind the Black Knight Armor was the curator Jeremiah Wickles (also known as Old Man Wickles), who was using the legend to cover up his art forgery scheme.

 **Ghost of Captain Cutler**

Captain Cutler's Ghost first appeared in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? episode, A Clue For Scooby-Doo. It was revealed that Captain Cutler was still alive and he and his wife faked his death so that they would steal the yachts and sell them.

 **Hobgoblin**

The Hobgoblin (Jason Phillip Macandale) is one of the recurring antagonists of the series (along with Kingpin, The Green Goblin,Doctor Octopus, and Venom). He was voiced by Mark Hamill, who's voice is similar to the Joker, who also voiced him in Batman: The Animated Series.

In his first appearance, he was a criminal-turned-assassin hired by Norman Osborn to kill New York's most feared criminal mastermind, Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, in which the Hobgoblin himself did not know that Fisk was the Kingpin. Osborn was indebted to the Kingpin for various shady loans that Osborn was unable to repay. After the assassination is foiled by the appearance of Spider-Man and Peter Parker when they save Fisk when he was going to create a criminology school and cause the Hobgoblin to flee, the Hobgoblin demands Osborn to pay him and he will take another chance to kill Fisk. But Osborn refuses to pay him and fires him. This sets off a chain of events in which the Hobgoblin is curious about why Osborn wants Fisk dead and while snooping around Fisk's building, he is captured and realizes Fisk is the Kingpin.

Just when the Kingpin would kill the Hobgoblin, the Hobgoblin asks for a chance for a partnership with the Kingpin and defeat Norman Osborn, the man who hired the Hobgoblin to kill Fisk. Kingpin was so despised at hearing this news and Osborn for what he did that he aligns with the Hobgoblin and sends him to kidnap Harry Osborn, Norman's son, in order for the elder Osborn to make good on his payment. But when Hobgoblin sees that Kingpin will not pay him immediately, he eventually betrays the Kingpin by going to Norman for better weapons to kill the Kingpin and so that Osborn can have his company and son.

Osborn gives him a better glider and weapons, and gets into a prolonged battle with Spider-Man across New York, ending with the Hobgoblin presuming that Spider-Man died in an explosion. Later, by the time the Hobgoblin returned to the Kingpin, Hobgoblin realizes the Kingpin knows he was going to double-cross him, causes the Kingpin to flee, having the Hobgoblin think he died and took over his empire. The story concludes with the Kingpin, Osborn, and Spider-Man all loosely allying themselves to defeat the Hobgoblin, where Spider-Man fights the Hobgoblin in the Kingpin's lair and nearly destroys it. The superhero saves Harry, bringing him back to Norman and expelling the Hobgobin from Fisk's empire, having the crime lord recaim it as his own. The Hobgoblin tries one more time by trying to kill Osborn and his son, but Spider-Man saves them and has the Hobbgobin crash into a nearby river. In the end, Osborn sells 50% of his company to the Kingpin in order to repay his debt, Harry Osborn is returned safely, and the Kingpin rebuilds his headquarters.

Hogoblin went on to make two more appearances, starting with the crossover of X-Men: The Animated Series. He discovered that Dr. Herbert Landon, who was said to cure mutation, (and secretly promising to make a mutant army for the Kingpin) was planning to exterminate all mutantkind. The Hogoblin blackmailed Landon that if Landon did not give him the money he thought he deserved, then Landon's real intentions will be revealed to the public. However, Spider-Man tracked the Hobgoblin down and learned that Landon could potentially make good on his threat. Teaming up with Wolverine, Spider-Man tracked Landon to his lab. They battled Hobgoblin, who managed to escape with discs outlining Landon's master plan. Spider-Man and the X-Men managed to defeat an ironically mutated Landon after the Hobgoblin escaped, and Landon was taken into a hospital to be cured of his mutation.

The Hobgoblin's next appearance was in the second Green Goblin story arc, in which his identity was revealed to be Jason Philip Macendale, fiancé to Felicia Hardy and had a portal-creating machine called the Time Dilation Accelerator. Once his identity was revealed to his fiance, he and Felicia were kidnapped by the Green Goblin who stole the Accelerator from the villain and took both fiancé to their doom at OsCorp where they will be killed in an acid pool. Spider-Man forced the Goblin into limbo (right before he would return in the next episode), saved Macandale and Felicia and their relationship ended. The Hobgoblin was then immediately taken into custody afterward.

An alternate-reality version of the Hobgoblin appeared in Part One in the series finale of Spider-Man as an enemy of the Scarlet Spider. He battled the various Spider-Men from different realities to try to stop Spider-Carnage from destroying all of reality, suffered defeat, and was tied up. In the last episode of the series, the Kingpin's building (where the beaten Hobgoblin was kept) exploded. Madame Web used her powers to save Spider-Man, his associates, and the Kingpin, but Hobgoblin apparently perished in the explosion. An interesting fact is that in his first appearance his skin was not white, but black.

Sasuke: This is definitely Tala's handiwork!

Me: That Tala just loves making our jobs harder. But we beat these fuckfaces before and we can do so again.

?: (Scandinavian Accent) Let me help you all.

A spirit appeared and we saw that it was the spirit of my ancestor Leif Erikson.

Me: (Gasp) Ancestor Leif Erikson!

Leif: That's right. You are a true Norseman J.D. I've watched all your battles from afar and you are a magnificent warrior.

Me: Thanks Ancestor. Shall we team up and take these vikings down like you did 1,000 years ago?

Leif: You got it!

Me: June, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to hurt your friends to drive the spirits of the vikings out.

June: We'll just do what we have to do.

Black Maskblock: I give you... the Heartless 6!

Ben: That's exactly how the Negative 10 was introduced to me.

The Malevolent Animous pounced at Captain America, knocking him to the ground. The Glowing Sea Terror fired a harpoon at Optimus Prime's leg, making him scream in pain.

Possessed Jodi: This isn't one of your simulations. This is real! If Optimus Prime and Captain America fall before us, what chance do you have?

Ben: We'll see about that! It's Hero Time! (turns into Fasttrack)

Nico pulled out the spear and healed Optimus Prime.

Me: Lets split them up and take them down!

We went at them.

* * *

BATTLE 1: Glowing Sea Terror!

* * *

Mixmaster, Jazz, Maria, Bai Tza, William, and Shego were facing the Glowing Sea Terror.

The Glowing Sea Terror looked like an ordinary man in a scuba suit and he has seaweed and water powers.

Maria: I'll never forget that haunted glow when we beat Captain Cutler's Ghost.

Bai Tza: Too bad he wasn't a ghost for real. That was just to cover a major smuggling ring he and his wife were doing.

Maria: Velma wasn't the Ghost of Captain Culter your second villain that you busted?

Velma: He was. Captain Cutler and his wife were doing a major smuggling ring by painting boats and yachts different colors and selling them on the black market.

William: That's awful!

Bai Tza: Lets get him!

They went at the Glowing Sea Terror and Bai Tza punched him through his helmet and kicked him in the helmet and knocked it clean off. The person underneath the helmet was an ugly decomposing face! He was glowing.

Mixmaster: That is one ugly freak of nature!

Jazz: How do you think he became like that?

Bai Tza: Well it says that he died in prison.

Maria: Great so not even Hell was willing to accept him!

William fired a powerful blast of lightning from his blaster and electrocuted him and he screamed in a horrifying sound. (Think of how the Ghost of Captain Cutler made that ghostly sound at the beginning of the episode)

Jazz fired numerous laser blasts at the Glowing Sea Terror and they hit him and exploded.

Shego fired a powerful blast of green fire and Mixmaster fired chemical bombs at him and they exploded and killed the Glowing Sea Terror instantly.

Bai Tza: That takes care of that clod!

Maria: Yep.

* * *

BATTLE 2: Malevolent Animus

* * *

Hot Shot, Scrapper, Shocker, Elena, Venom, and Rhino were facing the Malevolent Animus.

The Malevolent Animus looked like Beast Man but with black fur and he has demon wings and evil red eyes

Will (quietly): Next time Jodi walks by, I'll grab her and activate the Heart of Kandrakar. Then I'll open a portal to the estate so that the others can help get the spirit out of her.

The Malevolent Animus then appeared behind her.

Malevolent Animus: Too bad you won't live to do that!

Elena fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted the Beast-Man heartless and kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a dumpster. But surprisingly, when he hit the dumpster, he unearthed Chuck Green and Steve Boswell!

Nico: There you two are!

Nico and May grabbed them and tied them up in chains.

But they saw that Chuck and Steve were possessed by the vikings as well!

Possessed Chuck: Let us go you fucking runt!

Possessed Steve: You will all die by our hands!

Nico: You viking freaks have failed this world as you did 1,000 years ago!

Nico and May punched them in their faces and knocked them out. The first group met up with Nico and May.

Maria: You two are in a lot of trouble when you are unpossessed.

Nico (to May and Maria): May. Maria. Do you think we did the right thing?

May: Right thing?

Nico: You know, exposing Chuck and Steve.

Maria: Of course we did.

Nico: It doesn't feel like it. They might've been jerks. But if we hadn't been so harsh in teaching them a lesson, mabe they wouldn't have run away and become the vikings' puppets. And now, they cn't come back to their homes again. But, what do you two think?

May: They deserved it Nico. After all the pain and trauma they've inflicted on Carly Beth, they'll get what's coming to them.

Maria: When we send Chuck and Steve to jail we'll get justice for Carly Beth.

Will: Now lets get back to work.

Will used the Heart of Kandrakar to open a portal and she went at her and pushed her into the portal and they went in and the portal closed.

Nico: That's a genius plan Will has.

Hot Shot fired a powerful laser blast it hit the Beast-Man heartless and Elena fired a powerful blast of lightning and Shocker did the same and electrocuted him. Rhino and Venom both charged him and they slammed into him and he exploded all over the place as a massive pile of blood and guts.

Scrapper: That's that for that freak.

* * *

Battle 3: Pumpkinhead Terror

* * *

Scavenger, Landmine, Francis, Killer Frost, Lea, and Poison Ivy were facing the Pumpkinhead Terror.

The Pumpkinhead Terror looked like Hobgoblin but with a Flaming Pumpkin for a head.

Pumpkinhead Terror threw a pumpkin bomb at Nicole just as she took out the Book of Vile Darkness, knocking it into a nearby pond.

Nicole: NO!

Pumpkinhead Terror (cackilng): Oh, poor thing! Guess you won't be able to use your book anymore!

Nicole: You monster fucker!

Landmine blew the Pumpkinhead Terror away in a powerful tornado and Killer Frost fired a blast of ice and froze him.

Poison Ivy threw a bunch of vines and tied up the Pumpkinhead Terror and Lea and Francis fired powerful blasts of fire and burned him. Scavenger fired a bunch of laser blasts and they hit the Pumpkinhead Terror exploded all over the place. Killing him instantly.

Nico flew in and brought Nicole the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico: Here Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks Nico. I owe you one.

* * *

Battle 4: Dark Ghost Knight

* * *

Long Haul, Slingshot, Arpeggio, Teresa, Karai, and Xion were facing the Dark Knight Ghost.

The Dark Ghost Knight looked like how the Shredder turned into in the 1980's TMNT 2 movie.

Dark Ghost Knight (clashes sword with Karai): **Be glad you can exchange witty banter with me. Most of my fellow monsters hardly ever speak!**

Teresa: You are an ugly monstrosity!

Xion: I agree!

Karai slashed the Dark Knight Ghost's arms off and Slingshot and blasted his body apart and Xion slashed his head and Arpeggio blasted what was left of him with feather bombs.

Slingshot: So much for that freak!

* * *

Battle 5: Dark Three-Eyed Horror.

* * *

Me, Hook, Ratchet, Stewie, Bowser Jr, Rubberband Man, and Inque were facing the Dark Three Eyed Horror.

The Dark Three-Eyed Horror looked like a Tri-Klops without his visor but he had more powerful strength and the armor he got from the Ambrosia.

Dark Three Eyed Horror: I'm actually glad you morons killed me.

Stewie: Why's that?

Dark Three Eyed Horror: Because you've made me even more powerful then He-Man and Skeletor!

Rubberband Man: You make me sick Tri-Klops! You injured Teela and she lost a lot of blood because of you!

Me: But in truth we should be thanking you.

Dark Three-Eyed Horror: (Confused) Why?

Me: Because thanks to you I was able to give Teela some of my blood and it gave her powers as a result.

We went at him and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Inque slammed a tentacle of ink onto him with devastating force and Hook, Ratchet and Stewie blasted him all over the place with blasters. Bowser Jr. fired a poweful blast of fire from his mouth and it hit the Tri-Klops Heartless and burned him. Rubberband Man punched the Dark Three-Eyed Horror with devastating force and I fired a powerful energy blast and vaporized him.

Me: Go back to hell Tri-Klops.

* * *

Battle 6: Black Maskblock

* * *

Nico, Vakama, Bonecrusher, Override, Sandman, Clayface, Riku, and Demona were facing the Black Maskblock.

Black Maskblock looked like Makuta Teridax but with spiked black armor and a spiked dark mask and had an aura of dark fire

Black Maskblock: Hello, Vakama. How is Toa Lhikan?

Vakama: Better! Now that he's about to be avenged!

Black Maskblock: Is that any way to talk to the future ruler of this universe? Now that Juniper Lee's friends are working with me, my comrades and I will kill off every hero across the world. But you won't live long enough to see it!

Nico: We'll see about that! And I haven't forgotten what you did to me Teridax! You made me see Ken and tried to poison my mind with hallucinations of him as the Digimon Emperor!

Riku: You will pay for everything you've done Teridax!

Nico: Lets get him!

They went at him and Nico punched him in the face and punched his mask off. Vakama fired a powerful blast of fire and Sandman fire a powerful blast of sand at him. The blasts hit him and burned and cut him.

Squirrel Girl fired nuts that exploded and they hit him and exploded.

Squirrel Girl: You are a monster Teridax!

Riku fired a blast of dark fire and burned him bad.

Override and Lori fired blasts of fire and lasers at the Black Maskblock and they hit him and exploded.

Nico: Lets finish this clod with our combos and final smashes!

Mirage: You got it Nico! CYBER KEY POWER!

Mirage turned into an Indy 500 race car and The Velocitrion Cyber Planet Key went into Mirage's back and out popped 6 more laser blasters from his sides

Squirrel Girl: I've always wanted to try this. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and she had numerous squirrels appear by her.

Squirrel Girl: I hope you aren't afraid of squirrels.

G1 Mirage and Squirrel Girl: SUPERSONIC SQUIRREL SCURRY!

The squirrels ran by the sides of Mirage and Squirrel Girl was standing on top of him as he fired lasers and they ran him over.

Breakdown: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of Breakdown's bumper and it enhanced his Concussion Blaster.

Commander Jupiter: Lets get him Skuntank! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Skuntank's abilities.

Commander Jupiter: Lets get him Skuntank!

G1 Breakdown and Commander Jupiter: LASER CANNON STINKBLAST BARRAGE!

Commander Jupiter's Skuntank fired a powerful blast of an extremely foul smelling stench that smelled so horrible that it made some of us hurl our guts out and Breakdown fired his concussion blaster and concussion blaster and the blasts combined and hit him and they exploded.

Bonecrusher fired blasts and missiles at the Teridax Heartless.

Demona slashed him with her claws and fired laser blasts from her red eyes.

Lucy: Lets get him! NIGHT LIGHTNING FEARSTORM!

Lucy fired a powerful blast of black lightning and it slammed into the Black Maskblock and electrocuted him.

Ophelia: You make me sick! DARKFIRE DRAGON DEATH!

Ophelia fired a massive blast of dark fire and it went at the Black Maskblock and burned it with flames as hot as the sun.

Ophelia: Lets see what Batswarm is capable of in a fight.

Ophelia sprouted bat wings and her skin turned dark brown and furry, her teeth turned into fangs, her eyes turned yellow and her ears turned pointy. She Turned Into BATSWARM!

Ophelia went at the Black Maskblock and screamed and a powerful blast of supersonic energy fired out of her mouth. It hit the Black Maskblock and blew him apart!

Batswarm: Wow!

June: Ophelia that was amazing!

Batswarm: Thanks June.

June: My turn! MAGICFORCE BLAST STORM!

June fired a powerful blast of magical energy and it slammed into the Black Maskblock and vaporized him in an instant. All the 6 Heartless were sent into the River of Fire.

Me: That takes care of them. Lets go stop those vikings!

Nico caught a Pachirisu and a Floatzel during the fight.

* * *

Battle 7: The Kragnarok Vikings

* * *

We went at the vikings in the kids bodies.

Me: Just so you know kids, this is gonna hurt us more than it's gonna hurt all of you.

We went at them and mercilessly pulverized them into pulp. We punched, kicked and pulverized them brutally with indiscriminate fury. Back at the estate Will was facing the leader of the vikings in Jodi's body. Will dodged a slash from her axe and kicked her in the face and leg swept her.

We brought everyone back and we brought everyone together.

Me: Wow. You did a great job Will.

Will: Thanks J.D.

Lucy: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the power of darkness and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

I found the medallion.

Me: Here's the Medallion of Takar.

Leif: Just crush it J.D.

Me: Right Ancestor.

I crushed the medallion with my bare hands and the spirits of the vikings left the kids and they were sucked into the River of Fire.

* * *

At the estate in the infirmary Jodi woke up. She only had a broken leg.

Jodi: What? What happened?

Me: Glad you're awake Jodi.

Jodi: J.D. Knudson? It's an honor to meet you.

Me: Same here. June told me a lot about you. But I'm afraid we have bad news.

We explained everything and Jodi was in absolute shock.

Jodi (sobs): The things we did... WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! (throws up)

I went over and comforted her. Jodi was absolutely horrified at what she and her friends did against their wills. And the pain and deaths they caused were awful. But it was gonna take a lot of psychological therapy for them. We had Ino come over and help them. After she calmed down, we were talking to her.

Jodi: We were worried about you June.

June: Sorry about that Jodi.

Jodi: And Ophelia we haven't seen you in a while. We thought something happened.

Ophelia: It did actually and that's why June left. To find me.

June: I ended up meeting Team Loud Phoenix Storm as a result.

Me: It's a very long and complicated story.

We told her how Ophelia was gene-slammed with Vampire Bat DNA and how she can turn into Batswarm. We also helped turn her back and got her new clothes.

Jodi: Wow! Ophelia that's amazing!

Ophelia: It is.

Jodi: And June are you still fighting monsters and demons as the Te Xuan Ze?

June: I sure am.

Me: So I guess June told you and trusted you right?

Jodi: She sure did.

June: And now Ophelia and I are working together.

Ophelia: We're partners.

Me: Yep they are. And they are really awesome together.

Jodi: You guys are perfect as partners.

They had a nice talk.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Vikings of the Kragnarok Clan from The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee were a bunch of fierce vikings and they were tough too. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. No I am not descended from Leif Erikson in real life. But it would be cool if I was. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	748. A Hellish Dystopian World

HAPPY 1ST DAY OF SUMMER EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts with us in a jail and Chuck and Steve were in a holding cell.

Steve: So, even after everything that's happened, you're still going to send us to jail?

Maria: You two still bullied Carly Beth. Do you really think we're just going to let that slide?

Chuck (finally having enough): HEY! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY!

All of us were shocked that Chuck actually stood up to us.

Maria: We're not through with you two yet.

* * *

(The Peoples Court Theme plays)

Bayliff: Calling courtroom to order in the case of people of the United States VS Chuck Greene & Steve Boswell. Honorable judge Diana P. Bradley presiding.

Judge Diana: You may be seated.

We sat down.

Judge Diana: Has the jury reached a verdict?

Juror 1: We have your honor. We in the above entitled case of Case Number 124223433J, we the jury find the defendants Charles Edwards Greene and Steven Maxwell Boswell, Guilty on all charges.

Carly Beth: Yes!

Steve: Your honor, I would like to say something.

Judge Diana: Fine. Go ahead.

Steve: All we did was play a few cruel jokes on Carly Beth. But those are nothing compared to what guys like Peter Griffin did. So why don't you ask yourselves before you throw us in jail: is this really worth fussing over?

Judge Diana: After what you did to Carly Beth? Not a chance and I will not show any mercy on you two. As punishment for your crimes against Carly Beth Caldwell, it is the judgement of this court that I impose the maximum on you. You both are hereby sentenced to 75 years in prison without parole. You'll serve 3 years in the local Juvenile Correctional Facility and then when you turn 18 you will be transferred to the United States Penitentiary in Tuscon.

Me: That's also the prison where the kidnapper of Elizabeth Smart was sentenced to.

Lori: And also where disgraced doctor Larry Nassar is held.

Me: Those freaks got what they deserved.

Judge Diana: Yes they did. I have 3 kids myself and I love them more than anything. In addition to your sentence you are hereby ordered to pay Carly Beth restitution in the amount of $672,726,938,675.00

That was an extremely heavy amount.

Carly Beth gave her victim impact statement and she showed that she was more powerful than the both of them both physically and mentally and that they will never torment her or her friends ever again.

They were about to be taken away but they looked at us with incredible rage.

Chuck (to us): Happy, guys?

Riku: Look, if there's anything we can do to make things easier for you two.

Chuck: Don't bother. You've done enough already. I just hope you can sleep at night knowing that you threw us in prison even after we got possessed by those vikings.

Me: You brought all this on yourselves. You should've been nicer to Carly Beth and you should've been her friends instead of her bullies.

Carly Beth was free of her bullies.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching our favorite movie saga: The Hunger Games. Chloe Carmichael, Lori Loud and Lola Loud are huge fans of the books and the movies. They love to dress up for the movie. The movies are set in a Post-Apocalyptic Dystopian World that makes a walk through Hell seem like child's play. It takes place in what used to be the continent of North America and it is now renamed Panem. A terrifying cataclysmic event destroyed much of the planet and it radically altered the landscape. It follows the leader of the Mockingjay Rebels named Katniss Everdeen and the rebels are on a mission to bring down the tyrannical rule of the evil ruler of the Capitol District, President Coriolanus Snow. We hated this guys guts to the point where it makes our blood boil. He's a tyrant that rules over the whole land with fear.

President Snow is responsible for taking care of the country and working on the Hunger Games (a competition on which one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts must have a fight to the death) year after year. He is unafraid to hurt or kill people if he feels that they will be a threat or a sign of rebellion. In Catching Fire (book two), he threatens to kill Katniss', Peeta's, and Gale's families if she didn't convince all of Panem that what she did in the games (threaten that she and Peeta would commit suicide if The Capitol didn't make them both winners) was just her madly in love and not a sign of rebellion.

After the overthrow of the Capitol, Snow is tried, convicted and sentenced to death. As the Mockingjay, Katniss is given the opportunity to execute Snow. However, she assassinates President Alma Coin instead. In the chaos that follows, Katniss witnesses Snow laughing and coughing up blood as a crush of people surround them. When everything calms down, Snow is found dead, either from choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd.

It was absolutely horrible what we saw Snow doing. He was killing innocent children all for his own sick amusement while ruling over the entire world with an iron fist. If there's one thing that we never tolerate above all others, it's the senseless slaughter of innocent people including children above all others.

Me: I can't believe that President Snow would do all those horrible things not just to the planet but to all those kids as well!

Nico: I know. He makes even the Devil Himself look like a fucked up joke.

Lori: I know. He literally is a true monster.

Chloe Carmichael was dressed up like Katniss. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing Katniss's uniform from Catching Fire.

Chloe: But Katniss is so awesome! She is an amazing warrior!

Me: She is also an amazing Leader. She lead the rebels really well and they all successfully overthrew the Capitol.

Nicole: Like how we overthrew the Imperial Empire in Star Wars.

Me: Exactly.

Nico: But President Snow was a pure evil monstrosity.

Me: No kidding. He's probably the worst villain we've ever seen anywhere. And he makes even the worst people in all of history look like a total joke!

Nico: He makes all the villains we faced look like tame kittens compared to him.

Edd: Nicely put Nico.

Jared: No kidding Double D. This guy is a completely honorless slimeball.

Hulk: Reminds Hulk of time when me and She-Hulk turned back into puny Banner and cousin Jen in subway.

Me: What happened back then?

Jen: Well we were about to stop another mob organization and we had to take the subway.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) Me and Hulk were walking through the subway station.

She-Hulk: Looks like we have to take a train.

Hulk: Here comes now.

They reverted back. Their skin turned back to their normal colors, they lost all their muscle mass, their hair reverted back to brown and black and they shrunk down in size. The train came and opened its doors for them and they went in after everyone else got off at their stop. They got on the train and a little girl was looking at them.

Girl: What happened to your clothes?

Jen: It's a long and strange story young one.

The men were looking at her.

Jen: (Strikes a pose) Like what you see boys?

The men were doing catcalls and they were going crazy and howling like wolves from Tex Avery.

Bruce: You are full of surprises Jen.

Jen and Hulk got off and they changed back into their Hulk and She-Hulk forms.

Bruce: I hate this part!

Jen: Me too!

When they changed back into their Hulk forms they roared ferociously.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jen: But we stopped the mob in the end.

Me: Well that's a relief.

Then we got a surprise when a portal suddenly opened up. Out of the portal came the hero of the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen herself!

We gasped.

Me: Katniss Everdeen!

Skywarp: Katniss Everdeen?!

Katniss: Hi. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Me: I take it you came to us to help you kill Snow?

Katniss: That's right. I was told so much about your deeds from everyone we rounded up in the Mockingjay Rebels.

Me: We don't like to brag.

Nico: But still we know all about the Hunger Games and what President Snow is doing is completely unforgivable!

Skydive: That son of a bitch!

Katniss: Hey, I'm pissed off at Snow too. But we can't afford to lose our cool. If we charge in recklessly, it'll be easy for him to kill us. We need a foolproof strategy. Any suggestions?

Me: Katniss is right. I know the deeds that Snow did are absolutely horrific, but we can't let anger and rage over the reign of terror of Snow get to us. The Capitol District is a heavily guarded and extremely well fortified area. This time we can't rush in without a very well thought out strategy and plan.

Nico: Good point.

Katniss: Ok, when we get to my world, try not to lose it, ok?

Me: We won't. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative 2nd Elder Brother.

The U.S.S. Valor was deployed and we were on our way to the world of the Hunger Games.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2672.4: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to a post-Apocalyptic Dystopian Planet Earth that is ruled by a tyrannical district. With us is legendary rebel hero Katniss Everdeen and our mission is to destroy the Capitol District and kill its president and free the world from his rule.

Lola: I can't believe this is really all real.

Me: I know. Katniss how did your version of Earth get turned into the Post-Apocalyptic dystopian nightmare it is now?

Katniss: It was because of Snow. He ruined our home planet. He destroyed much of our entire planet and now everyone is starving. Living on our world is like living in a total nightmare.

Me: What year is your planet Earth set in?

Katniss: From your time standards it would be in the year 6742.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: That's 4,723 years from now. It's 2019 in this time.

Katniss: So we were teleported through time somehow.

Me: Yeah.

Lincoln: It's absolutely horrifying what you all went through Katniss.

Laney: I know. I read the books on the Hunger Games and they were awesome!

Laney showed Katniss her books on the Hunger Games series and Katniss was amazed.

Katniss: So they made books about my adventures?

Me: And a movie series and they are awesome!

Nico: They sure are.

Lori: The books and the movies are both literally good.

Me: They sure are. My mom read all the books and she loves them. Also Katniss you are an awesome and magnificent leader. You lead a bunch of rebels and achieved victory and overthrew an entire empire.

Katniss: I'm glad you all look up to me is such high regard.

Me: Millions of people all over our planet Earth do. You are a major inspiration to a lot of people.

Katniss: I'm glad they look up to me.

Maria: You know what, Katniss? You're right. We can't rush in during every time we fight bad guys.

Katniss: Don't get me wrong. The way you guys do things is pretty good. Just not for situations where rushing in can get innocent people killed.

Me: That's a good point. But with a heavily armed and well fortified place like the Capitol District, this is gonna take some heavy planning.

Katniss: Ok. Before we confront Snow, we need to free the captives from the guards. The captives are kids being forced to fight, like me. Do you guys think you can keep your emotions under control for this part?

Me: We can do that.

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

On the view screen we saw another planet Earth. We were 10 light-years away from our Earth, but this version of planet Earth was completely different. What we saw was absolutely horrific. The continents of the planet were changed big time and the landscape was radically altered. On North America, we saw that the entirety of Florida, the Gulf Coast, The Atlantic East Coast, the Pacific Coastline, much of western and southern Alaska and the Northern Canadian Province of Nunuvat were completely underwater and the Hudson Bay was expanded. Most of North America was still intact. Greenland was still intact. The Caribbean islands were all completely underwater. Most of Central America was still intact. Parts of Northern, Central and Southern South America were underwater. The Amazon River was completely overflowing and it covered much of Brazil. Uruguay, Southern Paraguay and northern Argentina were underwater. Parts of Antarctica were underwater. England was almost completely underwater and had now been reduced to islands. Parts of Europe, Iceland and Scandinavia were still intact. Parts of western and southern Africa were underwater. The Mediterranean Sea, Black Sea, Caspian Sea and Aral Seas were overflowing. Parts of Asia and Russia were still intact, but the western side of India and the Maldives were totally underwater. Eastern China was totally underwater. Part of the Indonesian Islands were underwater. Japan was still intact. But the south central side of the island of Honshu was underwater. Southern Central Australia was underwater. All the major cities around the world had been completely destroyed.

Me: This is worse than what we first thought!

Laney: I can't believe Earth became like this!

Lana: What could've caused the whole planet to become like this?

Me: This wasn't the work of a Nuclear Holocaust. This was the work of the polar ice caps melting partially.

Varie: That's not the worst part. The population numbers took an incredible nosedive. They started out at 7.9 billion people and now it's 6.5 million people.

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: This is much worse than what we first thought. Our race on this planet is now teetering on the razors edge of extinction.

Laney: That's 99% of the planets population!

Lisa: 99.15% to be precise.

Me: This is worse than what we first thought. Now the planet has a population the size of New York City and unless we kill Snow then the entire planet will have no future. Lets begin our operation!

We engaged the stealth cloaks and landed on the planet in the mountains outside of the Capitol District. The Capitol District was right inside the Rocky Mountains, an area I am very well familiar with. We got out and Katniss showed us the Capitol District. What we saw from the distance of the mountains that it was an amazing city and we saw that it was an advanced city. It looked like a city from the year 2250.

Me: Wow. So that's the Capitol District.

Laney: It's just as amazing as it is in the books and in the movies.

Chloe: It sure is.

Me: And it's just as heavily fortified as what we have seen. This is gonna be much harder than what we thought. Rushing in would be suicide.

I took out a pair of advanced binoculars and studied the city. I saw that the whole city was heavily guarded with all kinds of advanced weaponry, highly trained guards and more.

Me: There's guards and weapons all over the place.

Nico: It looks like Snow is prepared for anything.

Laney: He sure is.

Me: First we have to get all the kids out of there.

I looked around and I saw a prison complex. It was located on an island in the middle of the lake.

Me: That Prison complex must be where they're keeping the kids. We have to get them out of there.

Nico: Skywarp, you think you can handle that?

Skywarp: You know I can boss.

Nico: Okay.

Me: I put a special cloaking device in you that will make you invisible completely to radar so no one can see you Skywarp.

Nico: Also I used my energy to enhance your energy to increase your teleportation range and your speed 100-fold. But it will only last for two hours.

Skywarp: That's more than enough time boss.

Me: Fortress Maximus will be helping you out too. He has the same features.

Skywarp: Roger that.

Nico: Lets do this.

Me: Okay. Cerebros, Initiate rescue protocol ΣΘΓ121!

Cerebros: Acknowledged and commencing.

Fortress Maximus was in his fortress mode and he and Skywarp were off and they went completely invisible. They flew out over the entire prison complex and Skywarp teleported and took all the kids one by one onto Fortress Maximus. He used incredible speed and the guards were all completely stumped as to what's happening. When all the kids were taken they were horrified.

Guard: All the kids are gone! You better report this to President Snow!

Guard 2: Me!? You're second in command!

Guard: So. Make it an order!

Fortress Maximus and Skywarp went back to us.

The kids were unloaded in our hideout and they saw us. We introduced ourselves. Later we got to work on our battle plan.

Katniss gave me a map of the Capitol District and it was a very well detailed and very sophisticated map.

Me: Okay. Here's the plan. Naruto, Lori, you will be the leaders of the Dragon, Angel and Bird Air Assault Squad. You will take the squad and attack and destroy the laser defense turrets and the guards along the Capitol District Perimeter.

Naruto: Roger that bro.

Me: Okay. Laney, you, Sakura and Lynn will lead an attack squad underground and attack the guards and the district from underneath. We need to take out as many guards as possible without harming the civilians.

Laney: You got it J.D.

Lynn: You can count on us.

Sakura: Roger that.

Me: Carol, you will call forth King Ghidorah and you Vince and your children will attack with the power of the Kaiju and help out the Air Attack Force.

Carol: Right!

Me: Great. Varie, you, Lilly, Cleo and the girls will lead an underwater attack force that will ambush the guards and the forces underwater. We need to use the element of surprise on all of them.

Varie: Roger that honey.

Me: Okay. With the guards down on all three levels, Me, Nico, Luan, Eddy, Edzilla, Chloe and Katniss will go into the main building while everyone provides more cover fire. Lana, Lola, you evacuate the civilians and get everyone to safety while everyone attacks.

Lana: Roger that.

Me: Okay. This is gonna be a very dangerous and very brutal battle. But our plan is to kill Snow and end his reign of terror. He has plagued this planet for far too long. Any questions?

No one asked.

Me: Okay. We attack when I give the signal. Lets move!

We got ready.

* * *

It was D-Day - The Day of Destiny and our mission was to make Snow pay for his crimes against our planet. We were now called the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Mockingjay Alliance. It was gonna be a rough and dangerous fight. But we were ready for anything.

I was looking through my binoculars. I saw all the guards on the towers.

Me: Excellent.

I pulled out a signal flare gun.

Me: Okay. Lets tear these fuckheads apart!

I fired the flare and a red light was fired into the sky and it exploded and the Air Attack Force was on its way. Most of us were on Dragons and Birds and were carried by angels.

Me: Air Team, Fire at will!

Naruto: Right! Fire at will!

The Dragons fired powerful blasts of fire from their mouths and everyone fired powerful blasts of their powers, energy blasts and elemental energy blasts and they rained down on the entire Capitol District and massive fiery explosions broke out. They destroyed all the guard towers and annihilated all the guards all along the walls of the district and set everything on fire. Lori fired powerful energy blasts and powerful blasts of wind that blew all the guards away and incinerated them. Riley and Syd summoned up massive trees and they uplifted the walls and sent guards high into the air at incredible speed.

Kin: FIRE!

Kin Tsuchi and her Dragon fired powerful energy blasts at the guards and vaporized them in an instant in a powerful explosion.

KRAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: That was really clever.

Katniss: It sure was.

Stewie: Very impressive.

Me: Yep. (Through the radio) Carol, Vince, you're up!

Vince: Roger that Partner.

Carol: Lets get them!

Carol raised her hand up and a massive fiery explosion erupted out of the ground and turned into a massive fireball. The fireball took form and turned into King Ghidorah!

Carol and Vince flew onto King Ghidorah's middle head.

Vince: Lets get them!

Me: Fire at will!

King Ghidorah fired it's Gravity Lightning and Carol and Vince fired Space Godzilla's Corona Beams and the blasts hit the buildings. The buildings exploded into massive piles of flaming debris and they were blasting more guards and buildings apart. Carla fired a powerful blast of Burning Godzilla's Spiral Atomic Ray and blew most of the buildings into burning rubble and fiery explosions. Evelyn and Pearl fired Mecha Godzilla's rainbow laser vision, finger missiles and chest blasters and the whole city was being blasted apart and turning into a major war zone! Lola and Lana were evacuating all the civilians and getting them to the safety of the mountains. Massive fiery explosions were decimating the entire district.

Me: Underground team, move in!

Lynn: (On the radio) Roger that!

Me: Underwater Assault Team, attack!

Varie: (On the Radio) Roger that!

The Underwater and Underground teams moved in. Massive earthquakes rattled the ground and massive geysers of lava exploded out of the ground and rained down on the guards and rocks, boulders and red hot meteors rained down and they all hit and smashed the guards and massive fiery explosions rang out. Massive explosions erupted out of the water and killed a bunch of guards and destroyed a bunch of ships and subs in the water.

Maria fired a massive blast of water and Edzilla was riding on a massive megatsunami.

Maria and Edzilla: MEGATSUNAMI EDZILLA SMASMSTORM!

The wave carried Edzilla into the city and he slammed into them and pulverized a bunch of guards with merciless fury.

Me: This is it guys. We're going in! CHAAAAAAAARGE!

We went at the city and roared in a thunderous roar of yelling and Nico fired a powerful blast of energy at the gates and blasted them open. More guards came out and we had our swords and weapons ready and blasted and slashed them apart into a million pieces. Blood and guts were flying all over the place and splattering everywhere. The city was turning into a massive bloodbath. We got to the courtyard of the main capital building and we saw a huge army blockade ready for us.

Me: They got a blockade ready. Nico, Katniss, Edzilla, Eddy, Luan, get ready to move!

Nico: Right!

Edzilla: Ed smash dumb president now?

Eddy: First Lumpy, let's find an elevator to his office. So far, not rushing in is actually doing us some good so far.

Carol fired a blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and blew most of the army apart and everyone fired a bunch of blasts of energy and powers and blew them apart.

Me: Now's our chance! Follow me!

We ran fast and went into the Capital Building as everyone was providing cover fire.

Vince: Lets finish them with our combos!

Skywarp: Roger that Vince! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of his jet booster and it enhanced his speed to 60,000 miles per hour and it enabled him to get more missile launchers on his underside and top side and he can fire more missiles all at once.

Riku: Lets get them! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Riku's right arm device and it enhanced his Keyblades powers.

Skywarp and Riku: HYPERSONIC DARKFIRE STRIKE RAID HURRICANE!

Riku threw his Keyblade and it was enveloped in Dark Fire and Skywarp flew at 60,000 miles per hour and the Hypersonic Sonic Boom combined with the keyblade as it was spinning and it turned into a deadly fiery spinning saw blade. It slashed through numerous guards all at once.

Slimy called upon the Animatron Cyber Planet Key and it went into his back and it enhanced his slime powers to the point where they become extremely acidic.

Skydive: Lets get them! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of Skydive's Nega Blaster and it enhanced its power 100-fold.

Skydive: ACID MOLECULAR DESTRUCTO-BURST!

Slimy fired a massive wave of acid slime and it covered the guards and Skydive's nega blaster finished them by reducing them to protoplasmic goo.

Inside the capital building we were killing more guards and more. Along the way, Nico caught a Cherrim and they were having trouble with a Gastrodon.

Horsea (dodges Gastrodon's Bubblebeam): Watch it!

Poliwag: Yeah! That's not a Bubblebeam.

Horsea and Poliwag: This is a Bubblebeam! (both of them fire a Bubblebeam at Gastrodon)

Their attacks hit it and knocked it out.

Nico: Pokeball go!

Nico threw a pokeball and caught it!

Nico: Yes!

Me: Way to go Nico!

Then we got to an elevator.

We took the elevator to the top floor. We were listening to awesome elevator music.

Me: This elevator music is catchy.

Nico: It sure is.

Chloe: I would not want to listen to music like this in this place.

Me: You're right. Lets stay focused.

We arrived at the top floor and we got out of the elevator and we were at a huge office and then lasers fired at us and hit the floor. We dodged them and we saw PRESIDENT SNOW HIMSELF! He was operating a laser turret and firing it at us and I fired a powerful energy blast and destroyed the turret and he jumped out of it and landed on the floor as it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: President Coriolanus Snow. So we finally meet at last.

Snow: Yes so we do.

Me: Before we fight, I want to know something? Why did you plunge this whole planet into a Post-Apocalyptic Dystopian Nightmare?

Snow: To enforce my will upon the planet and enslave it to how I like it. I melted the polar ice caps to destroy everything we worked hard for.

Me: You motherfucking shitstained son of a bitch!

Nico: Coriolanus Snow, you have failed this world and the entire universe!

Me: Take him down!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Nico punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. Me and Snow engaged in a powerful sword fight and the power of our clashes were so strong that it was unbelievable! We clashed violently and sparks were flying everywhere and setting everything on fire.

Edzilla: ED SMASH BAD PRESIDENT!

Edzilla smashed and brutally pulverized Snow into pulp. Chloe fired a powerful blast of magic energy and a swarm of piranha's appeared and bit him all over the place.

Luan and Eddy both fired a massive blast of light and burned him bad.

Me: Lets finish him!

Chloe: Lets get him! MAGIC LIGHTNING STORM BURST!

Chloe fired a massive blast of magic and a storm cloud formed and lightning struck all over him and electrocuted him.

Katniss: My turn. This is for my friends and my family! FIRE ARROW FIRESTORM!

Katniss fired an arrow and it lit on fire and it hit Snow and went all the way through his leg and burned him and it exploded and blew his whole leg off. He screamed in excruciating pain.

Me: It's over Snow. You've lost. And now you will pay for your crimes.

Suddenly a massive earthquake rattled the planet and the skies stormed up.

Nico: What's happening?

I looked at my device and I saw that the planets core has been made completely unstable.

Me: Oh no! The planets core has been completely destabilized. It's accelerating rapidly! The whole planet is going to explode!

Everyone gasped in sheer horror!

Snow laughed malevolently!

Me: What have you done you fucking fucker!

Snow: I pressed this Self Destruct button here. In 10 minutes, this whole planet and everyone and everything on it will be completely obliterated. You all will be joining me in the fire of hell for all eternity! We're all going to die you fucking pieces of shit!

Me: Don't count on it you motherfucking son of a fucking bitch!

I snapped my fingers and beamed everyone on the planet to our Earth. We went back to the ship and took off. We were watching the whole thing from a safe distance. Snow was left on the planet. He saw the whole planet destroying itself. Huge torrents of lava exploded high into the sky, the sky was stormed up and lightning struck everywhere and massive earthquakes rattled the land. Water was being sucked up into the sky and the ground was upheaving and changing and crumbling apart.

Snow: NO! DAMN IT! (ECHOING) _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

We watched on in sheer horror as we saw the whole planet explode right in front of our very eyes.

 _ **KRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it shook the entirety of the area to the core and destroyed the whole solar system in an instant. The whole planet and the whole Solar System was completely obliterated in an instant! There was absolutely nothing left.

Me: Wow! Snow destroyed the whole Solar System in this area.

Lincoln: What a monster! I'm glad this wasn't our solar system.

Me: Me too.

Katniss was shocked and she saw right in front of her very own eyes, that her home planet was now completely vaporized in a split second.

Katniss: My home. MY HOME! (CRYING!)

I went over and comforted her.

Me: I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry.

Katniss was crying hard. Her home was destroyed and she cried hard into my chest. We had never seen anyone cry so hard. Later we were back on our Earth.

Katniss was reunited with her friends. Now she has a chance to start her life over.

Nico: Katniss, how would you like to live with us?

Katniss: Really?

Nico: Yeah. You taught us the value of thinking strategically. We could learn a lot more from you.

Me: That's right. It was thanks to your strategies that we triumphed over Snow and saved everyone and destroyed his tyrannical rule.

Katniss hugged me.

Katniss: Thank you so much J.D.! Thank you!

Me: You're welcome Katniss.

We showed Katniss her new room at our estate and she loved it.

Katniss: (To the viewers) To all tyrants everywhere, we will find you and take you down.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Hunger Games is an awesome book series that my mom loved to read and she read all the books. What happened on the world of the Hunger Games was absolutely horrific and it was so awesome how Katniss lead an uprising against the Capitol District. This has to be one of the most strategically planned chapters we've ever done. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I got the idea for this one from watching an episode of the Fairly Odd Parents called the Hungry Games which was a parody of The Hunger Games. Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Lenny Kravitz, Stanley Tucci and Donald Sutherland all did a great job in all three movies from 2012 to 2015! They were awesome! Mockingjay was in 2 parts. I never saw the movies or read the books but they were awesome from what I've heard. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Hunger Games is owned by Gary Ross, Francis Lawrence, Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate Films,


	749. An Electrified Maniac

It starts at the estate. Nico was watching TV and looking at all his Goosebumps books. He was figuring out which of the Goosebumps monsters we should face next.

Nico: The next Goosebumps monsters that we should fight in the future could be Monster Blood and whoever Billy and Sheena Deep fight.

His newest Pokemon that he caught, an Ambipom and a Drifblim were with him.

Ambipom: Maybe we should just follow what your heart is telling you.

Nico: That's a great idea Ambipom.

Manaphy came to him.

Manaphy: Papa?

Nico: What's wrong Manaphy?

Manaphy: I think Mama's sick.

Nico: Uh oh.

Nico and Manaphy went up to May's room and they went in and they saw that May was really sick. She had pale skin, red droopy eyes, runny nose and she was coughing, sneezing and aching.

Nico: May you don't look so good.

May: C'mon, Nico. I'm perfectly fine.

Nico went over to her and felt her head. She was burning up.

Nico: No you're not May. You're burning up.

Lana: What!? May's sick!?

Lana and Lincoln came in and Lana got the thermometer and she scanned May's head.

Lana: 102.3˚ May has a high fever.

Lincoln: Boy May you don't look so good.

May: But I'm fine.

Nico: Trust me May. You are anything but fine.

May was coughing and sneezing bad.

May: Oh you are right. I am sick.

Nico: You need to stay in bed and get some rest. We'll take care of you until you're better.

May: Thanks Nico.

* * *

Me and Xerneas were riding my Rapidash to May and Max's house. It was such a beautiful day and it was an awesome morning.

We arrived at May's house.

Caroline: J.D., Xenia.

Me: Hello Caroline.

Caroline: How is May and Max doing?

Me: They're doing great.

We talked to Caroline while she was tending to her garden.

Caroline: So you all killed both Team Magma and Team Aqua?

Me: Yeah we were supposed to kill just Team Aqua. But both teams surfaced at the same time and there was a change of plans. Because of that, we went after both teams. The Alpha Ocean washed Team Aqua with the Tide and the Omega Volcano blew Team Magma away.

Xerneas: That's right.

Caroline: That's amazing. It's good that both teams got what was coming to them.

Me: Yep. Our next target is Team Plasma and the Delta Sky will Blow them into the Stratosphere.

Caroline: What is Team Plasma's goal?

Xerneas: They want to rule the world by separating both humans and Pokemon from each other forever.

Me: A world without free will for both humans and Pokemon. That's the ultimate fate worse than death for both sides. When Team Plasma makes their move, we're going to destroy them completely.

Xerneas: We won't let Team Plasma do this.

Caroline: I know you won't.

My cell phone rang.

Me: One sec.

I answered it.

Me: Hello?

The screen split into two parts. One part on the left was me and the second part was Nico on the right.

Nico: Hey dude. It's Nico.

Me: What's up man?

Nico: I'm afraid that May is sick. She's got the flu.

Me: Oh no. I'm sorry May's sick dude.

Caroline: May's sick?

Me: One sec dude. (To Caroline) Yeah she's sick. She's got the flu.

Caroline: Oh no. I hope she's doing all right.

Me: She'll get better Caroline. (To Nico) Tell her to get lots of rest and drink plenty of liquids.

Nico: I did. Me, Ratchet, and the Loud's are gonna watch her and look after her.

Me: Okay dude. We'll be back in a few.

Nico: Okay. Tell Caroline I said hello.

Me: Will do. See ya dude.

I hung up.

Me: Nico says hello Caroline.

Caroline: Tell him I said the same.

Me: Will do.

* * *

Later we went back home to the estate. Me and Xerneas went into the estate and we saw Nico sitting on the couch.

Me: Hey dude.

Nico: Hey guys. How was Caroline?

Me: She's doing good. She was tending to her garden when we were talking to her. She says hello.

Nico: I'm glad she's doing good man.

Me: Me too.

I went up to May's room and saw her being looked after by Manaphy and Poliwag and Ratchet.

Me: Hey May.

May: (Weakly) Hey J.D.

Me: Nico told me you got sick. I'm sorry.

May: It's all right.

Me: At least you have everyone taking care of you. But because of your condition you have to stay in bed.

May: Okay.

Me: Get some rest and you'll be better soon.

In the living room I was monitoring on the computer how many Anti-Fairies were left before the big date with destiny on September 13th, 2019. Because of my threatening message and the explosions that killed a huge number of them, their population numbers took an incredible nosedive from 23,257,240 to 724.

Me: Wow! I didn't know my threatening message produced these results. The Anti-Fairies population is down drastically.

Laney: They sure are. You killed so many of them.

Me: I know. Killing all those Anti-Fairies was the ultimate declaration of war. But it was worth it to show them that our threat was legit. My threatening message was more than just that. It was called an Anti-Fairy Holocaust.

Wanda: They sure got what they deserved.

Me: And then some. Anti-Fairies are pure evil and want to destroy us all.

Lynn: When we kill them all, it'll all be worth it.

Me: Yep.

Katniss: Why are these Anti-Fairies so bad?

Me: Because they are responsible for all the terrible incidents that occur on Friday the 13th. Every time that day comes around, they cause all kinds of trouble to everyone.

Timmy: Yeah. They broke my moms back with a jackhammer.

Katniss: Ouch.

Me: No kidding. Do you know that old saying "Step on a crack, break your mothers back"?

Katniss: No I don't unfortunately.

Me: Well it's a stupid superstition. It means that if you step on a crack like on the sidewalk or the street or any other place like that, your moms back will be broken to the point of being crippled.

Katniss: Ooh. Ouch.

Timmy: Yeah. The Anti-Fairies nearly crippled my mom.

Me: Yeah, that's what I heard. Whoever came up with all these dumb superstitions has to be the biggest and dumbest idiot on the face on the planet.

Lynn: No kidding.

Me: Wait a minute. Ronnie Anne, you had a bunch of black cats terrorize you right?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah why?

Me: Well that old saying from Scotland "A Black Cat crossing your path is bad luck" is another dumb superstition.

Ronnie Anne: Never really was the superstitious person.

Me: Me neither. These are Anti-Fairies.

I pulled out a wanted poster of an Anti-Fairy and show it to Katniss.

Katniss: These guys are Anti-Fairies?

Me: Yep. And they are pure evil. They look like regular fairies except they have bat wings, black crowns, black wands and are the total opposite of regular fairies personality-wise. I marked the date on my calendar for when we face the Anti-Fairies in the ultimate war on Friday the 13th.

I pulled out my calendar for 2019 and on the month of September, I marked the date Friday, September 13th, 2019 with a black crown, broken black wand and an evil skull and crossbones.

Katniss: Very creative but detailed.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

At the computer we found out that Electronique is at it again.

Me: Electronique? Who is she?

Kim: She's one of my most dangerous enemies. She has a very strong hatred against me and Shego.

* * *

Electronique was a villain of Go City who was able to utilize the power of electricity and use it for her own nefarious purposes. Originally imprisoned by Team Go, Electronique escaped and sought vengeance against Team Go for her imprisonment. After luring all of Team Go into a trap, she used the Attitudinator to change Team Go from good to evil. Unbeknownst to Electronique, Shego had since turned evil and she was turned to good instead.

With the majority of Team Go's members at her disposal, Electronique plotted to terrorize Go City and bring it to its knees by using the very superpowers that had previously kept it safe. Despite the Attitudinator's effect, Team Go still bickered like they used to, forcing Electronique to send them to find Shego, the one who had kept them in line and on track before they had disbanded so she could turn her evil. However, Shego came to them along with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus after seeing what her brothers were being forced to do for Electronique.

She was eventually defeated by Team Go (who had all become good) with assistance from Ron (who had temporarily resumed his evil identity as Zorpox the Conqueror). As Electronique was being escorted by Team Go back to prison, spewing out threats of her return, Ron used the Attitudinator on Electronique to ensure that she would never be a nuisance to Go City ever again.

* * *

Me: She sounds pure evil. But I have an idea. We're going to make a trap for her at a local warehouse.

Shego: And I can use this on her to change her ways.

Shego pulled out some kinds of strange helmet-like device.

Me: What's that thing Shego?

Shego: It's called the Attitudinator. We built it to turn villains into good guys.

Me: This is a genius invention.

Laney: This is a perfect way to rehabilitate criminals.

Me: Guess we should've thought about this thing before we killed the Joker. But what's done is done.

Kim: Shego, You might want to call your old Team Go Teammates as well.

Shego: You got it Kim.

Me: What is she capable of?

Kim: She has crazy lightning powers because of her suit. She has a powerful battery in her suit that gives her lightning powers.

Me: Then we'll overload that battery and knock her out that way.

Katniss: That's a great idea. How are you gonna do that?

Me: We'll overload her suit with lightning that's far more powerful and knock her out.

Shego: To lure Electronique out, I'll have her meet me in an abandoned warehouse.

Me: That's a great idea Shego. Lets get her!

We flew out.

* * *

We set up a trap at a local warehouse by the Lake Huron pier. Shego was facing Electronique.

Electronique: I knew you'd come to me eventually, Shego.

Shego: Actually, this whole meet up was ironically a trap.

We bursted in with a fiery explosion and a phoenix cry was heard. We landed in the warehouse and all of Team Go was with us - Hego, Wego and Mego.

Hego: It's good to see that you've finally changed your ways, sis.

William: And I can vouch for her.

Shego: Thanks Hego.

Me: Electronique, I presume?

Electronique: That's right and I hate you all to fucking hell!

Our auras flared up with incredible power.

Me: Geez your temper is awful!

Nico: Electronique you have failed this city!

Me: And she needs a major attitude adjustment.

Lincoln: Lets get her!

We went at her and I punched Electronique in the face and she fired a powerful blast of electricity and it hit Livewire and energized her.

Livewire: Thanks for the energy, bitch!

Livewire fired a powerful blast of electricity and lightning and Electronique deflected it and it hit Sam S.L. and it was electrocuting her! She was screaming in excruciating pain. But then something happened. She was holding her stomach in a lot of pain and she was throwing up. She then got excruciatingly splitting headaches and she was transforming. Sam's skin turned as white as a ghost, her hair turned neon electric blue with a white streak and her clothes changed to a black body suit with a lightning bolt flap over the chest, she had teal gloves and black and teal boots and her hands and body had a tremendous amount of lightning surging through it.

Sam S.L.: What!? What happened!?

Me: Wow! Sam you look incredible! Livewire's lightning turned you into another Livewire!

I formed a mirror and Sam saw herself and she was shocked.

Luna: Sam this is awesome dude!

Sam S.L.: It sure is. Not only do I have fire powers but now I have lightning powers as well. In this form call me Sam Livewire.

Livewire: Love the name hun.

Then blasts of ice hit Electronique and froze her up to her waist.

We saw May and she was in her pajamas. She was still sick.

Me: Are you crazy May!? You're too sick to fight!

May: I may be sick. But I can still kick ass!

I was amazed with her determination. She was as strong as Girl Jordan was when she was sick during the fight with Star Sapphire.

Then a screech was heard and we saw a massive heartless appear in a massive burst of lightning. It was a giant thunderbird but with incredibly spiked wings and a sawtooth beak and the feathers were Larxene's Lightning Kunai and it was generating enough lightning to power 20 billion cities for 20,000 years. It was called the Electrified Skyterror.

Me: Wow! That Heartless is incredible!

Elena: I completely forget that I had a Heartless as well.

Electrified Skyterror: Yes and now you will be shocked out of existence!

Elena: Wait!

The Electrified Skyterror landed and Elena went up to it.

Elena: Larxene, listen. You were my Nobody and I was turned into you when I became this Heartless. I let my darkness consume me and I was foolish to do so. But you have to understand that I would never hurt another person. You and I, we can work together and help achieve what many people can only dream of and help people and we can become a magnificent and awesome force of good.

The Electrified Skyterror began to see that Elena has changed dramatically and that she was right.

Elena placed her hand on its head and she and her Heartless merged together and she underwent an incredibly powerful transformation. She was enveloped in a powerful ball of pure lightning and the amount of lightning being generated from her transformation was so powerful that it was overloading lights and electrical boxes all over the area. When the ball faded, Elena was forever changed. She had a sleeveless trench coat that looked like that of a powerful thunderstorm full of lightning, the Electrified Skyterror's wings and powerful tail and she had an aura that was overflowing with pure lightning and it was at 200 quintillion volts of pure electricity. And there was also a thunderbird symbol emblazoned in the middle of her forehead.

Elena: Wow! This is an incredible amount of lightning!

Me: Elena you look incredible!

Nico: No kidding. Her energy level is completely unreal!

Me: Lets take this freak down!

We all went at Electronique and I punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Nico fired a powerful blast of energy at her and it hit by her and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOMM!

Electronique: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU!

Our auras flared up and I punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth.

Me: Lets finish this! Combo and Final Smash time!

Baymax: Affirmative J.D. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and he got a massive power boost.

Optimus Prime turned into his Cybertron Form.

Optimus Prime: Lets do this. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his left cannon and enhanced.

Baymax and Optimus Prime: ENERGY FIST RAYBURST!

Baymax charged up his fist and fired it and Optimus Prime fired his cannon and they hit her and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: That was awesome! Time for some heavy hardware. Thundercracker do you mind?

Thundercracker: Not at all partner. Go for it.

Me: Thanks. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into my right arm and I got Thundercracker's fuselage missile blaster.

Me: Nice!

I fired the blaster and it hit Electronique and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: That was awesome!

Thundercracker: Great job partner!

Me: Thanks Thundercracker.

Cybertron Sideways: Lets finish the combos. CYBER KEY POWER!

Cybertron Sideways had his own Cyber Planet Key go into his shield and blades popped out of it.

Demona: Lets get them. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enabled her to use the light of the moon and the sun and form it into weapons. She formed a sword of pure sunlight.

Cybertron Sideways and Demona: SOLAR SLASH SURPRISE!

Sideways and Demona slashed Electronique all over the place.

Me: Final Smash time!

Hego: Lets do this! SUPER BOULDER SLAM!

Hego picked up a huge boulder at Electronique and it slammed into her with devastating force.

Livewire: It's time to give you a shock! FURIOUS LIGHTNING WOLF!

Livewire fired a massive blast of lightning and it turned into a huge wolf made of pure lightning and it hit Electronique and bit her and threw her into the crates.

She got up and was enraged.

Me: Lets finish this!

I fired a massive blast of lightning and it hit Electronique. Lincoln and Linka fired a massive blast of lightning and it combined with my lightning. Gabrielle, Sam and Nico fired powerful blasts of lightning and they combined with our lightning.

Electronique: (Evil Laughter) Your lightning is pathetic.

Elena: Lets see how you like this!

Elena fired a massive blast of lightning and our lightning was now more powerful than ever. The lightning was too much for her suit to handle and it shorted the whole suit out and exploded. Causing her suit to be destroyed completely and her lightning powers were stripped from her.

I put the Attitudinator and pressed a button and it changed her.

Hego: (To the viewers) Never mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm or you will pay the ultimate price. Either your life or your freedom.

* * *

Back at the estate, Electronique was now Lola's maid.

Lola: Please get me some more tea.

Electronique: Yes Mistress Lola.

She did so.

Lynn: So how long Is Electronique gonna be your maid?

Lola: Until I get bored of her. Which might be never.

May was back in bed and Nico was taking care of her.

Laney: I'm sorry you got sick May.

May: It's all right Laney.

Nico: But I'm always here for her.

It was gonna be an awesome recovery.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Electronique was another strange villain of Kim Possible. I thought she was cool but she had a really bad temper problem. And no one like that. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	750. A Maniac Fashion Designer

It starts at Gotham Royal York High School. Me, Stacy and Nico were walking down the hall to our next class. Lincoln and his younger sisters were with us. The reason is because a water main break caused the elementary school to close for the week.

Me: I'm sorry the school was closed Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's all right J.D. But at least we're seeing what it's like in the high school.

Laney: That's true. I can't wait to see what it's like at the school Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan go to.

Linka: It's gonna be so cool.

Lily: It sure is.

Clover: Hey guys.

We saw Sam, Clover and Alex.

Me: Hey girls. What's shaking?

Alex: Not much J.D. Just really nervous about todays trig test.

Me: I know that feeling. Math was never my strongest forte. That's more Lisa's strong suit.

Lisa: Indeed 2nd Elder Brother.

Sam (TS): Are you really Lisa's older brother J.D.?

Me: (Laughs) Everybody asks me that. But we're not siblings by blood. Ever since I moved here in 2016 we've developed a very strong and very powerful bond that made us like brothers and sisters.

Lincoln: Yep. J.D. and all of us are close in name but not in blood.

Me: Yep.

Clover: That's a really powerful bond.

Sakura came in and she was dressed in a traditional Japanese school girl uniform.

Me: Wow. Sakura you look awesome in the Japanese School Uniform.

Sakura: Thanks J.D. Lady Tsunade says it's part of a special program she has for us.

Fu: And it sure does look awesome.

Fu was wearing a blue Japanese school girl uniform and she had the kanji for the number 7 on her shirt. 七

Me: Wow. Fu you look great. And the number 7 on your shirt is perfect.

Fu: Thanks J.D. We're learning so much more in your schools other than just being a ninja and learning how to fight.

Me: That's great Fu. They do say that variety is the spice of life and you have to learn all that you can.

Sakura: That's true.

Nico: Yep. I may be a Saiyan and a strong warrior, but even I need to strengthen my brain with knowledge.

Sakura: That's true.

Naruto came over and he was dressed in an awesome High School Uniform. (Konoha High School Uniform) But he had the kanji for the number 9 on his shirt. 九

Naruto: Hey guys.

Me: Looking good bro.

Naruto: Thanks bro. Who would've thought that High School clothes from Japan would look good on me?

Fu: They sure do Naruto.

Me: And the number 9 is perfect too.

Mandy then came up to us.

Me: Oh great.

Mandy: Hey losers. Check out my new shoes.

We saw that Mandy had nice sparkly purple shoes.

Me: Nice shoes. Where did you get them, at a whorehouse?

Mandy gasped at me laying on the sick burn and we laughed at her.

Mandy: Are you saying that I am a whore!?

Me: That's what I just said right? Here's a fact for you Mandy. We have 3 things that we don't rub in other people's faces.

Mandy: And what is that!?

Me: 1: We may have all the money in the world but we don't rub our wealth in other peoples faces. 2: We aren't snobby little brats that think they are better than everyone just because they are rich, popular, more beautiful, have better clothes and have superiority complexes. And 3: We don't brag about all that.

Mandy: Well it doesn't matter because I'm still better than all of you. And Clover you need to dye your hair a better color you dumb blonde!

Mandy laughed like a hyena.

Me: Ooh I HATE THAT GIRL!

Lori: I hate her too! She makes me sick just looking at her!

Lola: I will rip her apart!

But then we saw Clover growling in extreme rage and she had raging fire blazing in her eyes and real fire burned in the background and Satanic Cultist music was playing.

Me: Uh oh. Looks like Mandy is now miles down shit creek.

Sam: Oh boy. When Clover gets insulted about her hair she goes completely ballistic!

Me: Oh shit and Mandy just crossed that line!

Clover then went ballistic and she ran after Mandy faster than a bullet fired from a gun and she was running so fast that she was setting the floor of the whole school on fire.

Me: Wow! What speed!

Clover pounced on Mandy and she punched and viciously pulverized Mandy with such extreme ferocious fury that it was intense.

Then Clover took Mandy to the Principals office and reported her and then Karma bit Mandy in the butt big time. Mandy got expelled from school.

Me: What!? You got Mandy expelled!?

Clover: Yep. Making fun of my hair was the final straw that broke the camels back.

Me: Well I would say she deserves it.

Lana: Me too. That girl is nothing but trouble.

Nico: Mandy you have failed this school and this city.

Me: You said it Nico. But lets ruin her life even more with a deadly prank. Luan, Eddy, Naruto, it's time to work your magic.

Luan and Naruto got to work. Mandy was in an arm cast and she had a crutch and a broken leg and an ice bag on her head and she had a black eye.

Mandy: I can't believe that stupid Clover! She ruined my life! I'll get you for this Clover!

She got in her car and was about to head home. She started her car and suddenly something exploded in her car and it smelled so horrible that she got out of her car and was hurling her guts out.

Me: The El Mongo Stink Bomb. Works every time.

Stacy: That bitch got what was coming to her.

?: Hello Stacy.

We turned and we saw a black haired kid with blue eyes a black jacket, a red shirt with the Marilyn Manson symbol on it and black shredded jeans and black spike boots. It was Caine Manson.

Stacy: What the hell do you think you're doing here, Caine?!

Caine: What? Can't an old friend say hello?

Me: You know this guy Stacy?

Stacy: His name is Caine Manson, he's my ex-boyfriend.

Nico: Boy this guy looks like he's nothing but trouble.

Stacy: He is. We used to date until I found out that he's the illegitimate son of the infamous Charles Manson.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Me: This kid is related to Charles Manson, the infamous monster leader of the Manson Family Cult!?

Caine: That's right. Yes my father was an absolute monster. But I'm not like him. Sure I did a couple of terrible things, but I would never kill anyone like my father did.

Me: Your father was a monster. They called him the Devil Incarnate and he had a Swastika emblazoned on his forehead. He was beyond pure evil. He was Anti-God.

Caine: I know. My father was a monster. He was the most hated man in America and I'm glad he's dead.

Me: Was denied parole 12 times over the course of his incarceration. Everybody hated his guts and they wanted nothing more than to see him die. And he did last year and now everyone is dancing on his grave and shitting and peeing on it.

Caine: I know.

Stacy (starts to transform): You're gonna wish you never showed your face again!

Me: Oh no!

Stacy had turned into her street shark form. Her skin turned pink and she grew her sawshark nose on her forehead and she grew her shark fin and her teeth turned razor shark and she roared. Caine ran in fright fast and Stacy reverted back.

Stacy started crying.

Stacy (tears in her eyes): Now do you guys see? This is why I'm careful about starting a romantic relationship!

Emma Gilbert: Look, Stacy. You can't give up on love just because of one bad boyfriend.

Me: That's right. There are plenty of other fish in the sea metaphorically speaking.

Stacy: (Sniffles) You're right guys.

Then we saw four girls come up to us and they were in their swimsuits. Their names were Betty Jaded, Kerri Taylor, Frankie Roxxx, amd Amo Morbia. Betty has red hair and is in a brown 2 piece bikini. Kerri is blonde hair girl with brown eyes in a blue one piece. Frankie has orange hair and a yellow summer shirt and purple skirt and Amo is a black hair girl with a blue one piece swimsuit

Nico: Is there any reason you 4 are coming to us in your swimsuits?

Betty: We think something's wrong with us.

Me: What's wrong girls?

Amo (holds her stomach in pain): What's happening to us?!

Me: Oh man!

We saw the four girls change right in front of our eyes! Betty turned into half human, half lion. Kerri turned into half human, half tiger. Frankie turned into half human, half bear and Amo turned into half human, half fox!

Kerri: W-What are we?

Me: Well.

I formed a mirror made of water and they saw their transformations and they screamed in absolute horror!

Betty: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?

Kerri: I LOOK LIKE A TIGER!

Frankie: I'm a Bear!

Amo: And I'm a Fox.

Me: Just remain calm girls.

Lisa: I can help synthesize the antidote, but I'll need a sample of your blood to isolate the mutagen.

Frankie: Okay.

Lisa took four tubes of blood.

Lisa: I'll be back with the anti-mutagen when its ready.

Me: Okay Lisa. In the meantime girls. Boys cover your eyes.

I snapped my fingers and the girls reverted back to their human forms. But it was very painful for them.

The girls reverted back but they were naked.

Frankie (covering her naked body): Can we please have some towels to wear?

Ace: Coming right up. (Nico sprays his eyes with pepper spray) Seriously, Nico. Pepper spraying your eyes isn't necessary!

Me: Yeah that's too much dude.

Maria: I'll take you girls back to the estate and get you all some new clothes.

Betty: Thanks Maria.

They went back to the estate.

Suddenly the ground underneath us opened up and we went down a chute.

Stacy: WEEEEEEE!

Me: This is awesome!

Alex: Speak for yourself J.D.!

We hit a cushion and it plopped down and we were in Jerry's office.

Jerry: Hello girls and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Oh hello Jerry.

Nico: I take it this isn't for a social visit.

Jerry: No it's not.

Stacy: What is this place?

Me: Oh that's right you're brand new to this place Stacy. This place is called W.O.O.H.P. It stands for the World Organization Of Human Protection. It's purpose is to protect the world from all kinds of dangerous threats that terrorize the planet.

Jerry: That's right. And it's a pleasure to meet you Stacy Bolton.

Stacy: Thank you Jerry. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Sam: Jerry Lewis is our superior here at W.O.O.H.P. He's our boss.

Alex: That's right.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and W.O.O.H.P. now have a powerful partnership ever since Lincoln saved Sam, Clover and Alex when we were participating on Total Drama All Stars 2.

Lincoln: Yep.

Jerry: That's right. And girls congratulations on finally getting Mandy expelled.

Me: You guys have eyes and ears everywhere huh?

Jerry: Indeed.

Kim: So what's the sitch?

Jerry: We just recently got word that the Mad Fashion Designer Helga von Guggen is back to her old tricks again. Just this morning 4 cruise ships with numerous swimsuit models all disappeared without a trace.

Clover: (Growls!) That woman turned me into a cat!

Me: I take it you have a really bad history with this woman Clover?

Clover: I sure do.

Sam: She is a mad fashion designer. She turns people into animal hybrids all for getting their fur coats!

We gasped in sheer horror!

Helga Von Guggen is a rogue fashion designer and one of the show's recurring villains. She has a bodyguard, Trode, to do her bidding.

In "Wild Style", Trode met the spies while they were investigating the mass disappearances of cruise ships along with their crews and passengers. Helga was the mastermind behind the abductions, and instructed Trode to infect one of the spies with her mutation serum through the use of a dart, resulting in Clover being mutated into a catgirl. At Helga's hideout, Helga revealed to the spies that she was using the serum to turn humans into animal-like creatures in order to produce instant-fitting pelt coats. Ultimately, Helga fell victim to her own mutation serum and transformed into a massive Chimaera-like mutant monster, and was defeated and captured by the girls.

In "Fashion Faux Pas", Helga returned (in her normal state) with a scheme to use Mystique fashion clothes to strangle people to death. At her hideout, she told the spies her plan, and ordered Trode to keep an eye on them. In the end, she was turned in and captured again. It is never explained how she returned to normal in this episode.

Me: (GROWLS!) So she's a mixture of Cruella De Vil, Dr. Roland Paradigm and Dr. Moreau.

Laney: Three very dangerous villains in one.

Me: That really makes me sick! We'll gladly take the case Jerry. We're going to kill Helga. If there's one thing we don't tolerate it's mad scientists.

Nico: You got that right J.D.

Me: We'll gladly take that vile witch down Jerry.

Jerry: Very good.

We were given our gadgets and more and we were off. Helga lives on an island in the Solomon Islands in the Bougainville Area. We arrived at her island and it was a stereotypical volcano island fortress.

Me: A Stereotypical Volcano Island Fortress. Couldn't she have picked something a little more original?

Alex: Usually all villains never pick anything original.

Suddenly the ground shook and out of the ground arose a massive and horrifying plant monster! But it was no ordinary plant monster! It was a Heartless!

The Heartless that appeared before us was a giant 8-Headed Rose Serpent! Instead of snakes however, it was giant roses with voracious razor sharp bloodthirsty teeth dripping with extremely highly corrosive acid. It's body was made of leaves and razor sharp thorns that looked like those of Marluxia's scythes and it roared in a vicious and terrifying roar. The Roar was as horrifying as Godzilla's. It was Marluxia's Heartless - The 8-Headed Pain Rose!

Me: Look at the size of that towering monstrosity!

Elena: So this ugly thing is Marluxia's Heartless!

Laney: This thing is terrifying and ugly!

Riley: No kidding!

We heard someone laughing.

Me: Who's laughing!?

Elena: In the middle head!

We saw the middle head open up and out of its tongue arose MARLUXIA! He was now one with his own heartless!

Me: Marluxia! I thought you were still in the Book of Vile Darkness!

Marluxia: You ignorant fools. This was originally my heartless.

Elena: We can see that Marluxia.

Marluxia: You are just as pathetic as the others Larxene! How could you betray us!? After everything that we've done for you!

Elena: My name is Elena and I was never part of your wretched Organization!

Laney: Even in death you refuse to take a hit Marluxia. You just will never accept defeat because you're such a worthless and arrogant fool!

Laney called her scythe The Graceful Dahlia.

Nico: Marluxia you have failed this whole universe!

Me: Didn't you already say that to him Nico?

Nico: No I never did.

Laney: And just so you know Marluxia, I'm not the same as I was when I faced you before.

Marluxia: How so?

Laney then shocked us all as she began powering up. Laney was enveloped in an emerald green aura and her eyes were glowing in a sapphire blue glow and she had her wings spread. Then in a massive and blinding flash of light, Laney was forever changed as a massive growth of life exploded all over the entire island and covered everything on it, including the volcano. Laney now had emerald green hair, a green vest with a rose on it, a green skirt with roses on it that went down to her ankles, and she had rose thorn spiked knuckle gauntlets. Laney also had a rose emblazoned in the middle of her forehead. She had now been transformed into a SUPER ANGEL 10,000 GRACEFUL ROSE!

Laney: I have now ascended.

Me: Wow! Laney your power is incredible!

Lincoln: Sis what happened to you?

Laney: You remember how we sealed away Captain Pollution?

Me: Yeah, you gathered all of natures life force and it made you incredibly powerful enough to seal him away for all eternity.

Laney: That's right and in doing so I also unlocked this transformation as a result.

Me: That's incredible Laney. You've really surpassed everyone's expectations.

Laney: Thanks bro.

Laney flew at the 8-Headed Pain Rose with incredible speed.

Marluxia: You're wasting your time.

Laney's scythe blade glowed an intense emerald green and she slashed the entirety of the 8-Headed Pain Rose in half and it killed it in a massive and powerful blaze of emerald fire. Marluxia was incinerated in an instant and he screamed in excruciating pain as he went into the River of Fire for all eternity.

Me: Go back to Hell Marluxia.

Laney: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Me: Yep. Great job Laney!

Nico: You really let him have it.

Me: Lets get moving.

Clover: Careful, guys. Even though we're immune to Helga's mutating tricks, there's still some deadly traps on this island.

Me: Noted Clover.

We went into Helga's volcano fortress and snuck inside. We made sure that we stayed extremely quiet and we saw Helga and she had three tanks with three people inside.

Helga: Soon my new line of fashion will sweep the world by storm.

Me: (In my head) What is she up to?

Woman: What are you gonna do?

Helga nodded and a man pressed a button and the woman was sprayed with something and she was transformed into a polar bear hybrid creature!

We were disgusted and enraged with what she was doing. The woman was roaring.

Helga: Now dear, you will be used for something much more. You will be used in the making of my newest line of fashion.

Me: (In my head) What you're doing is absolutely cold-blooded murder and animal rights activists would be infuriated and they would kill you and mount your head on a pike for everything you're doing.

We hid behind the crates we were watching from.

Lisa then arrived and Betty, Kerri, Frankie and Amo were with her. Betty was wearing a red summer shirt with a lion on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat with the African Savanna on it and the kanji for Lion's Roaring Pride was on the back. ライオンのうなり声 Betty also had purple long shorts on and blue sandals.

Kerri had a blue summer shirt with a tiger on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat with tiger stripes on it and the kanji for Tiger's Furious Prowl. タイガーの激怒うろつき She also had orange pants and brown sandals.

Frankie was wearing a green summer shirt with a bear on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat with the forest on it and the kanji for Grizzly Bear Family Protector. グリズリーベアフェロシャスプロテクター She also had green pants and brown combat boots.

Amo had a yellow summer shirt with a fox on it and she had a fire sleeveless trench coat on with the kanji for Kitsune's Flaming Death on it. きつねの燃えるような死 She also had red pants and ninja sandals.

Lisa: (Whispers) 2nd Elder Brother. I have the antidote.

Me: (Whispers) Great job Lisa. Wow girls you look amazing.

Kerri: (Whispers) Thanks J.D. Maria, Teresa and Leni make awesome clothes.

Betty: (Whispers) They sure do.

Me: Now we have the antidote. Lucy, you go scare Helga from behind her and that will be the signal to attack.

Lucy: I'm on it.

Lucy teleported.

Helga: Soon this whole world will bow before me.

Lucy: I have to object about that.

Helga and the guards jumped out of their skins in fright as a pipe organ played.

Helga: Where did you come from!?

Suddenly massive explosions blew apart all the equipment and set everything all on fire. We fired powerful energy blasts at the equipment and destroyed everything in a fiery blaze.

Everything was destroyed and ruined.

Helga screamed in a ballistic fury.

We stood ready to face her.

Me: Helga von Guggen, I presume?

Helga: So the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.

Me: That's right.

Helga: So the spies are with you. How nice to see you all again. I take it you're here to throw me in jail?

Me: No. This time we're here to kill you! Take her down!

We went at her and I punched her in the face and she crashed into a burning machine!

Helga: MY FACE!

Me: Aw did I damage your pretty face? We're about to damage much more than that.

Natsumi: And we're about to end your life.

Natsumi was facing Helga.

Natsumi: You are a total menace to everything in the entire animal kingdom! You make me sick looking at you!

Natsumi slammed one of her tails into Helga's face and sent her crashing into another machine.

We then saw Helga pull out a vial for a serum.

Naruto: I've got a bad feeling about this!

Helga: I didn't want to use this so soon. But you've forced my hand! (drinks serum)

Me: Uh oh!

But then Helga started to change! She turned into an ugly Chimera Creature! She had a goats head, huge long horns, razor sharp teeth, yellow eyes, long arms with tiger stripes and three fingers and she had goat legs and hooves.

Me: What in the Fucking Hell did she become!?

Natsumi: A fucking monstrosity that's what!

Me: Soon she's about to become a dead monstrosity! Lets take her down!

We went at her and I punched her in the face and kicked her and broke off one of her horns! Laney slashed her in the face with her scythe and cut out her eyes. Natsumi slammed her all over her face with her tails and fired a massive blast of fire at her and burned her all over. The fire burned her all over her body.

Me: She's not the only one with a primal side!

I growled and turned into J.D. The Nocturnal!

Me: (HOWLS) **Now you will face the true power of the animal kingdom! But first.**

I pulled out a bunch of vials containing Dr. Cuvier's Splicing formula.

Me: **Dr. Cuvier's splicing formula is about to be put to good use.**

I went at Helga and stabbed her in multiple places with 30 vials of Cuvier's Chimera formula.

Helga: **What did you do!?**

Me: **Wait for it.**

Then Helga underwent a terrible and grotesque transformation. The formula from Dr. Cuvier transformed Helga into a horrific and grotesque monster that was a fusion of 30 different animals of the animal kingdom. (Think of how Dr. Cuvier transformed into that horrible abomination on Batman Beyond)

I showed Helga her reflection on a mirror I made and she was horrifically hideous!

Helga: **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?**

Me: **Brought out the beast in you!**

I flared up my Aura and it was Dark Purple.

Me: **Now you die Guggen! Combo and Final Smash time!**

Ace: Right! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enabled her use her psychic powers to form energy weapons.

Cyclonus: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Oxidating Laser 100-fold and enabled him to fire more oxidating lasers from his blasters.

Ace and Cyclonus: PSYCHIC OXIDATING THUNDERSTORM SWORD!

Ace formed a sword of pure psychic energy and Cyclonus fired his Oxidating Lasers and they merged with her sword and Ace slashed The Mutated Abomination Helga in various places.

Powerglide: Time to finish you for good! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Thermal Beam Missile Launcher and turned it into a deadly superlaser cannon.

Emma G.: Lets get her! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her Mako Island Powers 100-fold.

Powerglide and Emma Gilbert: SUPERHEAT ICE MELTER!

Powerglide fired his Thermal Superlaser Cannon and Emma fired a powerful blast of ice from her hands and the blasts combined and they hit Helga and exploded into a massive cloud of scalding hot steam. It burned her all over.

Stacy: You will never hurt anyone ever again! SHARK ATTACK CHOMP!

Stacy turned into her Street Shark form and chomped off Helga's mutated left arm with devastating force. Helga screamed in excruciating pain.

Wheeljack: My turn.

Wheeljack turned into his Armada form.

Wheeljack: WIND SHEER MISSILE BLAST!

The Mini-Con Wind Sheer linked up to him and the sides of his car mode opened up and he fired powerful missiles at Helga and they hit her and exploded.

Natsumi: Never again will you terrorize the Animal Kingdom or any of our animal friends ever again! Now you die! TAILED BEAST BOMB!

Natsumi charged up a powerful ball of Chakra and condensed it and she fired it as a massive energy wave and it hit Helga and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The entire island was completely obliterated in a massive explosion that carried the explosive power of a 1000 megaton nuclear explosion and it killed Helga and completely obliterated the whole island in an instant.

When the smoke cleared, we were standing in a huge crater from the explosion and the whole island was completely destroyed.

Me: **Wow! What power!**

Naruto: That's Natsumi for you bro. Great job!

Natsumi then kissed Naruto.

All of Helga's prisoners that were mutated were safe.

Helga's spirit then appeared.

Helga (as a spirit): You may have killed me. But now, you'll never be able to cure my victims!

Wheeljack: Let me worry about that!

Wheeljack fired tranquilizer darts full of the anti-mutagen and they were cured.

Luigi: (Italian Accent) You will never terrorize the-a animal kingdom again!

Luigi sucked Helga into his Poltergust Machine and she was made into a portrait. I reverted back.

Me: Hell is too good for you Helga. Being a portrait is much better for you.

Nico: Helga von Guggen, you have failed this universe.

Betty: This is what you get for mutating us.

Kerri: That's right. Burn in hell you fucking bitch!

Me: Well said girls. I'm so sorry that Helga did this to you.

Betty: It's all right. But thank you so much for curing us J.D. Now we have the power to transform at will like Stacy and her friends and family.

Me: You're more than welcome to join us.

Betty: We would be honored.

Stacy: I'm glad girls. (To the Viewers) Never mess with the laws of the animal kingdom or you will answer to all of us.

Me: You said it.

We reported back to Jerry and we showed him what happened.

Jerry: Very well done everyone.

Me: Thanks Jerry. I know it would've been wise to send Helga to jail, but she was asking for this for a long time.

Jerry: Indeed. But she deserves it nonetheless. And she looks much better as a portrait.

Me: Indeed she does.

We saw that Jerry had Helga's portrait hung up on his wall.

Me: She looks good on your wall Jerry.

We laughed. Another villain of the spies was destroyed. And it was a win win. Clover was finally free of her arch-nemesis Mandy and we killed another one of their villains. During the battle, Nico caught a Mismagius and a Lopunny.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Helga Von Guggen of Totally Spies was a really strange villain. But I did notice some similarities between how her modus operandi played out. She was very similar to Cruella De Vil of 101 Dalmations and the mad scientist Dr. Moreau from H.G. Wells The Island of Dr. Moreau. Both extremely insane people. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	751. The Bloodthirsty Peaches

It starts at Gotham Royal York Elementary School.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class. We have a special treat for you all. We're having a special contest. It's gonna be a special cooking contest.

Everyone was excited including Lincoln, Clyde, Laney, Lily, Girl Jordan and Stella.

Me: Awesome, I love cooking.

Lincoln: Me too J.D.

Laney: This is gonna be an interesting contest.

Mrs. Johnson: I'm glad you're all excited. You'll each be divided into teams of 6 and you have to create a 4 course meal. We'll decide who the winner is on how they did and the winner that makes the best meal will not only get this awesome trophy...

Mrs. Johnson had an awesome Hamburger Shape Trophy made entirely out of Swarovsky Crystal. The buns were orange crystal, the meat patty was brown and the lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and onions were green, yellow, purple and red crystal. This was the most dazzling trophy we've ever seen.

Mrs Johnson: But the winner will get their food and meals added to the school cafeteria menu.

Me: Ooh this is gonna be awesome!

Clyde: It sure is J.D. And you've learned so much on your worldwide adventure.

Girl Jordan: That knowledge will really come in handy.

Me: It sure will.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay here are the teams. Team 1 under J.D. Knudson will be Lincoln Loud, Laney Loud, Lily Loud, Stella, Girl Jordan and Clyde McBride.

Me: Awesome! This is gonna be awesome guys!

Stella: It sure is J.D.

Girl Jordan: I hope we win like with the Earth Day contest.

Me: Lets not get ahead of ourselves Girl Jordan.

The contest ceremony was gonna be held on Saturday. We have 3 days to make our meals.

* * *

Later we were walking back to the estate.

Me: This is gonna be an interesting contest.

Laney: I love learning so much about cooking. Dad is an awesome cook.

Me: He sure is Laney. Mr. Lynn is a great cook and his cookbooks and recipes will be perfect for us to use.

Lincoln: But some of the advanced dishes we don't know how to cook. We practically know how to do every dish in dads cooking repertoire.

Me: That's true Lincoln. But there are many dishes that your dad doesn't know about yet. Sure we've been around the world, but there are even dishes and recipes that we don't know about yet. But we'll think of something. We have three days to think it over.

Girl Jordan: Yeah.

Stella: That gives us plenty of time to think of something.

Me: It sure does.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading cookbooks. I was reading a cookbook on soups.

Me: Hmm.

Clyde: How about we do a four course meal with an appetizer, a soup, an entree and a dessert?

Me: That's a great idea Clyde. Anyone have any ideas for Appetizers?

Nico: Hmm. How about Mini-burgers?

Me: That's a great idea Nico. All in agreement?

We raised our hands.

Me: Okay Mini-Burgers for appetizers to start. I have a great recipe for a Jack Daniels Barbecue Sauce Glaze that is perfect for them.

Clyde: I'm not supposed to drink alcohol.

Laney: No Clyde, the Jack Daniels Whisky is not for drinking. It's for adding flavor.

Clyde: Oh. That's a relief.

Me: Good. Okay now for soups.

I was looking through the soups book. I came across an interesting one.

Me: How about this one? Tomato Gazpacho with basil?

Laney: That's a good choice.

Lisa: How about instead we do something more sophisticated like a Visisouise?

Me: Cold Potato Soup? I don't think a lot of people like cold soup unless it was borscht and not very many people like beets.

Lincoln: How about a creole tomato soup?

Me: That works Lincoln. All in agreement?

We raised our hands.

Me: Okay Creole tomato soup it is. Now for entree. Any ideas?

Girl Jordan: Hmm. How about King Crab Legs like in Alaska?

Lily: That's a great idea. I know an awesome King Crab dish with Sherry Wine and 12 spices.

Me: That's a great idea Lily. All in agreement?

We raised our hands.

Me: Okay Seasoned King Crab it is. Now for Dessert. Any ideas?

Stella: I have an awesome recipe for a S'mores pie.

Me: Ooh that sounds tasty Stella!

Lola: I love S'Mores! The Marshmallows are delicious!

Lana: And the chocolate is my favorite.

Laney: I love chocolate! (Drools)

Me: You guys really love chocolate. Okay all in agreement?

We raised our hands.

Me: Okay it's unanimous. We have the choices down: Jack Daniels Burger Bites, Tomato Gazpacho, Seasoned King Crab and S'Mores pie.

Nico: Those are awesome choices dude.

Me: They are.

We had the choices all set. We had three days to make the meals.

* * *

Two days before the cooking began we were watching TV and playing card games. I was playing Go Fish with Lily and Jen.

Me: Hmmm. Lily do you have any 6's?

Lily: 2 of them.

Lily handed me two of them.

Me: Hey Jen, have you ever Hulked out in any other places than what you told us?

Jen: Well there was the time me and Bruce hulked out at a dance club.

Me: What happened back then?

Jen: Well it was before we joined Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) We went to a local dance club called the Step-N-Move. It was one of our most favorite places to get our groove on.

Jen was wearing a black dance dress and Bruce was wearing a black tuxedo and he looked really nice.

Jen: Lets bust some moves Bruce.

They did so. But just as they were about to do more moves, they HULKED OUT! They went into terrible pain and their skin turned green.

Jen: (Groans in Pain) Oh not now!

Bruce: (Groans in Pain) Why now of all times!?

Bruce's muscles got bigger and his tux was shredding apart as his body grew huge and big and his muscles and strength grew. Jen's dress stayed the same and she grew taller and her skin turned green and more muscular and her black hair turned dark green and longer. Luckily she wears her She-Hulk leotard underneath her dress just in case. She was now the She Hulk!

But they continued to dance anyway.

After it was done, they went outside.

She-Hulk: Time to change back.

They reverted back

Bruce: I hate this part.

Jen: Me too.

Bruce's clothes were shredded as his body returned to Bruce Banner.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jen: That was the coolest Dance Party ever.

Me: That's cool Jen. But I'm glad people didn't run for their lives because of that.

Jen: Me too.

Elec Man: I'm glad too guys. Even my new friend I have agrees.

We saw a Voltorb with Elec Man.

Me: You caught a Voltorb.

Elec Man: I sure did. He's an awesome partner. And his Lightning Attacks are as strong as mine.

Nico: That's cool dude.

Elec Man: Thanks.

* * *

Later it was time to get cooking.

Me: Okay now we have to get ready for the cooking. And I know just the place to help us. We're going to Marzipan.

Lincoln: Awesome! It'll be cool to see Chowder and Mung.

Girl Jordan: I wonder how Mung is doing since Truffles was put away.

Me: We'll find out.

May: This is gonna be awesome!

We opened the book of Chowder and we went into Marzipan!

Me: Marzipan is looking better than ever.

Nico: It sure is.

We went into Mung Daal's Catering and we saw Mung cooking.

Me: Hey Mung.

Mung: Ah J.D. Knudson. Welcome back.

Me: Good to see you again. We're actually here on a cooking assignment.

Mung: You guys don't need to come in every time you have a food assignment from school. You can come in anytime.

Me: I know Mung. But we're learning how to make the food for a contest. We have until tomorrow night.

Mung: Lets get started.

We went and got the ingredients for our cooking and we were at Gazpacho's Produce Stand.

Gazpacho: Oh hey Mung. Hi Chowder.

Chowder: Hey Gazpacho.

Gazpacho: It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, J.D.! Sorry I wasn't around when you first came here. I was out visiting my mother.

Me: That's all right Gazpacho. But it's a pleasure to meet you too.

Lincoln: I take it you know that Truffles is in a nuthouse?

Gazpacho: I sure do Lincoln and that woman still owes me money.

Laney: How much does Truffles owe you?

Gazpacho: 10,000 Sments.

Mung: That's the equivalent of $20,000,000.00 in your money.

Everyone: Wow!

Nico: That's a lot of money!

Elec Man: No kidding.

Me: That's small change compared to what I have though.

Mung: That's true.

We bought the ingredients and went back to the catering company.

* * *

Over at the Marzipan Mental Hospital, Truffles was in her room sitting in the room talking to herself.

Truffles: I can't believe I'm in here. And for what? Because I was strict towards my husband? There's nothing wrong with that!

Lincoln and Gazpacho arrived.

Truffles: Did you all come to bust me out?

Gazpacho: No. We're just visitng because you still owe me money.

Lincoln: You better pay up Truffles if you know what's good for you.

Truffles: I WILL NOT!

Lincoln: Then we can do this the hard way.

Lincoln cracked his knuckles and began to tickle Truffles feet and she was laughing uncontrollably until she agreed to pay.

* * *

Back at the Catering Company we were deciding what dessert to make.

Stella: Here's a good one. Lets make Mince Meach Pie.

But then the color drained out of Mung's face and he turned as white as a ghost and was sweating in fear.

Mung: M-m-m-m-m Mince Meach!? M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm! MINCE MEACH! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

His scream was so loud that it could be heard all over Marzipan. Mung was hiding in a garbage can full of Potato Peelings.

Me: Mung are you all right?

Laney: What has you so scared?

Chowder: Mung has a really bad history with Mince Meach Pie. It scarred him for life 50 years ago.

Me: Really? Mung can you tell us what happened?

Mung: It's too painful. But here goes. It was 50 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Mung was handsome and he had blackish-blue hair and a blackish-blue mustache.

Mung: (Narrating) I was going to make my first Mince Meach pie and I went to the Meach Fields.

Mung went to said fields and the Meaches looked like giant savage bloodthirsty peaches with razor sharp teeth. Mung was in a tree and he lifted up a Meach with beautiful lips and she was wearing a princess hat.

Queen Meach: Oh a man. (Giggles)

Mung: You see the Queen Meach is a peaceful and flavorful fruit. But her servants are vicious and bitter!

They attacked him to defend their queen. They were incredibly vicious and chased after him.

Mung: They don't give up easily.

Mung made it back to the catering company unharmed.

Past Mung: Now it's just me and Meach.

Mung made his first ever Mince Meach Pie and it looked really tasty.

Mung: My first Mince Meach Pie. It was everything I thought it would be.

He ate the whole thing.

Later that night past Mung was taking a bath and singing.

Mung: But that very night...

The Meaches attacked Mung in the bath.

Mung: And the next morning...

Mung went to go get something out of the cabinet and the Meaches attacked him again.

Mung: And 2 hours later...

Mung went to the bathroom to do his business and the Meaches attacked him in there as well. No sense of respecting someones privacy whatsoever.

Mung: The Meaches attacked again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. Every day for 25 years.

The Meaches ferociously attacked Mung throughout that entire timeframe as the Sun and the Moon rose and set repeatedly through rain, sleet and snow and then the Sun had a beard on it. The Meaches left and went back home.

Mung: Meaches hold one heck of a grudge. They broke my spirit and all my bones.

Mung was a majorly mangled up mess because of the meaches as a result.

Mung: They even ate my hair.

Past Mung saw that he was bald because of the Meaches.

Past Mung: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The scream he made was so loud that everyone heard it. Even the giant that's holding up the land heard it.

Giant: Hey other people have problems too ya know.

The giant shook the land violently and everyone was screaming.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mung: And that's why I don't want to make that dish again. Ever again. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again.

Me: Boy I had no idea they were that ferocious to you.

Nico: Me neither.

Laney: That is an extremely rough history.

Lola: No kidding. 25 years of being viciously pulverized by bloodthirsty fruit!? That is extremely hardcore!

Lana: I would not want to eat those peaches.

Me: Me neither. I don't think Jared would want to touch those peaches with a 25 foot pole. But regardless lets give this dish a shot.

Mung: Sorry, everyone. You'll have to do this without me.

Maria: That's fine. We can get someone to fill in your position for this.

Me: Okay.

Chowder: Lets get my friends Gorgonzola and Ceviche to help us.

Me: Good idea Chowder.

Chowder: Gorgonzola knows all about Meaches.

* * *

Scene transits with peaches.

We were at Gorgonzola's restaurant.

Gorgonzola: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Nice to meet you. Unfortunately, Marzipan City is a little out of your juristiction.

Me: We've actually been visiting here for a while. And we need your help.

Gorgonzola: Well, I'm helping out Silton for an important order. Sorry. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.

Me: Would it help if I said please?

Gorgonzola: No. And you already have your own friends and Chowder to help you out. Why ask me?

Me: Well, you have a particular set of skills.

Gorgonzola: You'll have to do better then that. If you don't give me a good reason to help you out, I'm gonna go walk into that door and into my kitchen ad forget this conversation ever happened.

Me: Mung's scared out of his mind.

Gorgonzola (blinks): Come again?

Me: You heard right. Mung's scared out of his mind. And we need someone who has knowledge about Meaches.

Gorgonzola: Meaches? Well, why didn't you say so right away?

Me: Because you didn't let us finish. Lets get Ceviche and Panini to help us out.

We did so.

* * *

Scene transits with grapes.

We were walking to Ceviche's restaurant.

Gorgonzola: Those Anti-Fairies sound like bad news.

Nico: They are. We actually did spare this Anti-Fairy named Foop from facing death at our hands. And rather then be grateful, he's probably going to help his fellow Anti Fairies continue to spread bad luck. That's what mercy gets you with people like him.

Me: Yep. But we'll kill him when the time comes.

We got Ceviche and Panini and we explained the situation.

Panini: Oh no! We'll gladly help you all out.

Ceviche: Count us in.

Me: Great. Lets go make those meaches into fruit salad.

We went to Meach Fields.

* * *

Scene transits with dancing watermelon slices.

We were at Meach Fields and we saw sign that said "Welcome to Meach Fields."

Me: Welcome to Meach Fields. Here we are guys.

Maria: When I was in the Metabreed, we always followed four rules. Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, and then, throw away the plan.

Me: Unlike what you did in the Metabreed, we always go through with the plan till the very end.

We were hiding behind a rock and we saw the Meaches. They were vicious looking giant peaches with mouths full of razor sharp teeth.

Meaches are an extremely dangerous species of fruit. They are ruled by the Queen Meach, and are quite dangerous and extremely territorial. As such, making them into dishes is almost impossible- not only for their aggressive behaviour, but also due to their bitter flavour.

The Queen Meach, however, is very sweet and can be made into a delicious Minch Meach Pie.. If you can manage to take her away from her colony, and manage to survive the Meach chase. And after making the Mince Meach Pie, the maker will get attacked by the Meaches that chased the maker back, for probably 25 years.

We saw a Meach in a tree that was wearing a princess hat.

Me: So those are Meaches. They sure are big peaches. And that one in the tree must be the Queen Meach.

Gorgonzola: That's right J.D. Meaches may look harmless but they are extremely vicious.

May: And from the looks of things they are smart.

Gorgonzola: They are smarter than they really look. They don't fall for any trick or any disguise.

Me: Boy this is gonna be tough. But we all fought tough battles before. Lets sock it too them!

We went at the meaches and viciously pulverized them into pulp!

May (takes out ice gun): There's only one way we're ever getting the Queen Meach out of here.

Gorgonzola [chuckles]: Oh, I see. You didn't just recruit me for my skills, did you? You wanted a team member who wouldn't mind if you got all murder-y.

Lincoln: This is the only way. And what if those Meaches get into Marzipan City? We have to make sure everyone's safe from them. Now let us do our job.

May is about to fire at the head of a Meach when Gorgonzola stopped her.

May: Now what?!

Gorgonzola: I have a better idea. All food takes a while to thaw out when put on ice.

Wheeljack: What's your point?

Gorgonzola: My point is that if May sets her ice gun to a cold enough temperature that isn't lethal, the Meaches will be immobilized just long enough to get the Queen out of there. Or, you can ignore what Katniss taught you all, kill them, and prove to Foop that he was right about you guys being brutes. Your choice.

May: That just might work!

May did as Gorgonzola suggested and froze the Meaches and I picked up the Queen Meach.

Queen Meach: Oh a man! (Giggles)

Ceviche (looks at the brutally beaten up Meaches): Kinda harsh, don't you think?

Lincoln: Yeah but it gets the job done.

We left the fields.

* * *

Scene transits with onions slicing.

We made our first ever Mince Meach Pie.

Me: It sure looks tasty.

Laney: It sure does.

Mung: Well done guys!

Me: Thanks Mung. We put the Meaches on ice. I have an idea.

I had a devilish grin on my face.

* * *

Scene transits with peanuts.

We were at Marzipan Maximum Security Prison where we were visiting Reuben.

Nico: Hello Reuben.

Reuben: Well, well if it isn't Nico Chan.

Nico: I have some friends we would like you to meet. But first wear this.

Nico put a note on his chest that said "I ate your Queen. Destroy me."

Nico blew a signal whistle and the Meaches came and roared ferociously and Nico opened up Reuben's cell door and they went in and viciously pulverized and mangled him up. He's gonna have 25 years of extremely excruciating pain on him.

Nico: Reuben you have failed this city.

Nico left the prison.

Wheeljack: (To the viewers) Never mess with us when you're a con artist or you will be in big trouble.

* * *

Later we cooked our dishes and went to the contest. We were having them tasted by Mrs. Johnson, Principal Huggins, Lady Tsunade and Shizune.

Then the results were announced.

Mrs. Johnson: You all made wonderful dishes. The winner of the Gotham Royal York Cooking Contest is...

Drumroll played and Mrs. Johnson pulled out an envelope and she read it.

Mrs. Johnson: Team 1 with J.D. Knudson, Lincoln, Laney, Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Girl Jordan, and Stella!

Everyone cheered wildly for us.

We went up and got the trophy and our food was added to the school cafeteria menu.

* * *

We went to the Burpin Burger to celebrate.

Syd: Way to go Clyde!

Clyde: Thanks Syd. This was so awesome cooking with you all.

Me: Thanks Clyde. We all did it together and it was awesome!

Laney: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: This was so cool having a cooking contest.

Lily: And we now have our food on the School Cafeteria menu.

Me: We sure do.

It was a great day for us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Meaches on Chowder were the most vicious fruits in the world. I would call those fruits the Piranhas of the Fruit Worlds. I got the idea for the cooking contest out of inspiration from another fanfic. I forgot who made it but that's where I got the inspiration for it from. That episode from Chowder was funny and I decided to use that inspiration for this one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	752. A Mermaid Kidnapping

It starts with Nico in the living room deciding which of the Goosebumps monsters to go after next. He was looking through all his Goosebumps books and deciding which one to do next.

Nico: Boy there's so many monsters out there.

Maria and Horsea were eating the food we made.

Maria: This food is delicious!

Horsea: It sure is.

Maria and Horsea saw Nico.

Maria: Nico, for the next Goosebumps adventure, let's meet up with Sheena and Billy Deep.

Nico: From Deep Trouble? That's a great idea. Thanks Maria.

Maria: No problem.

Nico: That one has a bad guy that really makes my blood boil.

Maria: Who is that?

Nico: He's not a monster, he's actually the assistant of Dr. Deep. His name is Alexander DuBrow and you would hate this guy Maria.

Nico revealed the history of Alexander DuBrow.

Alexander DuBrow is a science assistant to Dr. Deep and is the custodian of his boat and equipment. He is somewhat obnoxious but is not a full villain until halfway through the story.

When Dr. Deep and his niece Sheena and nephew Billy are studying marine wildlife, Billy has encounters with a giant squid which Dr Deep laughs off, and then Billy for real comes into contact with the mermaid said to haunt the place. He brings her with him but Alexander captures her. They all study her but she is calling for her other mermaids. Alexander knows the mermaid is in distress but doesn't want her freed for financial matters. Later, Billy notices some men on a boat coming to their ship at night. They kidnap the mermaid.

Billy runs up to them and tries to fight them off but they knock him to the floor. Then Alexander comes in. Billy wants to see Alexander punch them out because he is strong, but then to his dismay Alexander sides with the men, revealing he was their leader all along and planned this kidnap. He betrays Dr. Deep and the others by throwing them in the mermaid tank, locking it, then throwing them overboard to drown.

But the mermaids come and save them, then they head to Alexander's boat. Alexander and his thugs come out and try and fight them, setting their boat on fire. But the mermaids come and rock the thieves' boat back and forth.

Alexander is never seen again in the book; he may have gone to jail.

Maria: I hate this guy!

Nico: Me too.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

KRABOOOOMM!

Nico: What was that!? Are we under attack?

Maria: No that's J.D. and Laney. They're trying out new weapons from the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers.

Nico: Maria can I ask you a question?

Maria: Sure Nico.

Nico: How did you and Carol meet?

Maria: That is a question I haven't heard in a long time. Me and Carol met when I started in Kindergarten.

FLASHBACK

Maria: (Narrating) I was starting in kindergarten at Royal Woods Elementary. Carol was a brand new student that started that day. She was a very smart girl and very talented.

Carol wore a purple head band, purple shirt and lavender skirt and brown shoes. Maria wore an aqua blue shirt and skirt and had black shoes.

Maria: As I was getting ready for class, 2 second-graders came. They were mean brutes. They pushed me down and punched me in the face and gave me a nasty black eye. Those kids were evil. That's when Carol came in and beat them up.

Young Carol punched them in their faces and punched them in their stomachs.

Young Carol: Leave her alone you dirtbags! Who do you think you are!? You better get out of here if you know what's good for you!

The bullies ran in fear.

Young Carol: Are you all right?

Young Maria: Thanks for saving me.

Young Carol: You're welcome. I'm Carol Pingrey.

Young Maria: I'm Maria Rockell. That was so cool how you did that!

Young Carol: Thanks Maria.

Maria: After Carol took me the nurses office, we quickly became best friends and it became a powerful friendship that turned into a sister bond.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Maria: Ever since then, we've been extremely close in heart and in spirit.

Nico: That is a powerful bond.

* * *

In the training grounds, me and Laney were using the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Weapons. I had a purple V-Lancer in my hands and I slashed a dummy that looked like Rita Repulsa and cleaved it right in half. It exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Oh this is so awesome! Lets see what else this thing is capable of. Blaster mode!

I change it into a blaster and fired a powerful purple laser blast and it hit a dummy that looked like Lord Zed and the dummy exploded into a fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Laney had a Brown V-Lancer and she slashed a dummy that looked like the evil Green Ranger and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Laney: Lets see how you like this Goldar! Blaster Mode.

Laney changed her V-Lancer into a blaster and fired a brown laser blast and it hit the statue and exploded.

KRAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: This is so awesome!

Laney: It sure is. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force are my favorite shows.

Me: Mine too Laney.

I also had a battle booster on my right arm.

Me: Lets see what these Battle Boosters can do.

I pressed some buttons.

Me: 4-7-8 Activate!

My right arm glowed neon purple and went at an Evil Sasuke statue and flared up my Super Angel 50,000 Aura and punched it and it shattered into splinters and exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Oh wow! That was intense!

Laney: Just like what I saw in the show.

Me: It sure is. Here's something I remember. 5-5-5 Activate! Booster Beams!

I fired a powerful purple beam of energy at a dummy that looked like Obito and it hit it and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Oh wow! That packed as much power as a blast of energy.

Laney: It sure did.

Me: Lets see what else there is. THERMO BLASTER!

I held out my hand and a purple Thermo Blaster appeared in my hands.

I fired a fire blast from it and it hit several statues that looked like several enemies we took down and they all exploded and bursted into flames.

Laney: That's not all they can do. BOOSTER MODE!

Laney pulled back the blaster and it opened and turned into an enhanced blaster and she put her booster in it.

Laney: 8-1-8 Activate!

Laney fired a brown energy blast from the Thermo Blaster and it hit 3 dummies and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: I remember seeing a Megabattle Suit that they have. Lets see if I have one. 8-6-1 Activate! Megabattle!

I then had a powerful surge of energy and I got an awesome armored tech backpack with purple armored angel wings and emergency sirens were on top of the tech backpack and the wings had a special feature that can fire elemental energy blasts and I had an awesome and super powerful ultra sword with a powerful purple blade and I had the symbol of Team Loud Phoenix Storm on the chest plate strap.

Me: Oh wow! This is so awesome! I look amazing!

Laney: J.D. this is so cool! Chad's and Joel's Megabattle packs were so awesome when I saw them.

Me: I know. Theirs were awesome.

Laney: Lets see if I have the same feature. 8-6-1 Activate! Megabattle!

Laney then had a powerful surge of energy and she had an awesome armored tech backpack with brown armored angel wings and emergency sirens were on top of the tech backpack and the wings had powerful missile launchers on them and she had a powerful brown energy whip. She had the symbol of Team Loud Phoenix Storm on the chest plate strap.

Me: Wow. Laney you look awesome with that.

Laney: Thanks J.D. Lets see what they can do.

Me: You got it. Ladies first.

Laney: How gentlemanly.

Laney went first and she lashed 5 dummies and slashed them in half and they exploded and blew them into a thousand pieces in a fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Oh that was cool!

Laney: Lets see what else it can do. Fire missiles!

Laney fired 5 missiles and they hit 5 more dummies and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Laney: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was. Lets see how they handle in the air.

We took to the sky and the dummies flew at us like heat-seeking missiles. I fired a powerful blast of lightning from my wings and it hit 2 of the dummies and they exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Awesome! Lets see what my sword can do.

I charged it up and the blade was energized with fire and I slashed a dummy and it exploded into flames.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Wow! Lets see what else it can do.

I turned the sword into a powerful mega elemental rifle!

Me: Awesome! What a rifle!

I fired a powerful blast of razor wind and it slashed the last dummy apart and it exploded into flames.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Oh that was cool!

Laney: It sure was. Great job J.D. You are a fast learner.

Me: It's part of being a warrior. I have to learn more and add more to my arsenal and keep my enemies guessing.

Nico: You got that right J.D. You guys really tore up the training grounds.

Me: We sure did huh?

Nico: Yeah but you two look awesome in those Megabattle suits.

Me: You watch Lightspeed Rescue too?

Nico: Yep. It was awesome! Also I came to tell you that I think we just found our next mission. We're going to take down Alexander DuBrow from Deep Trouble.

Nico holds up said book.

Me: Alexander is not a monster from what I remember.

Nico: Nope. He's a greedy thug that wants money. He kidnapped a mermaid and is planning to sell her for $1,000,000.00.

Me: That's small pocket change compared to what we have. Lets head to the computer.

We did so.

* * *

At the computer we found out where Alexander DuBrow is at and surprisingly he has the mermaid in Mariner Bay, California. Where the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers are at.

Me: Mariner Bay? That's where the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers are!

Laney: Oh this is gonna be awesome!

Nico: I can't wait to meet the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

Lori: Me too. They are literally awesome!

Me: Looks like we might get that chance. There's a huge fire burning in a tall building. Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: Lets fly!

We were off to Mariner Bay, California.

* * *

MARINER BAY, CALIFORNIA

* * *

In Mariner Bay, California the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers were trying to save people from a burning building. It was a 10 alarm fire. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local aquarium and a marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; and Dana Mitchell, the Captain's daughter, who agreed to become the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts. Also with them was Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger who was thought to have been killed.

Dana's Med Rescue 5 was transporting the injured and Carter's Red Fire Rescue 1 and Chad's Aqua Rescue 2 were fighting the fire.

Carter: This fire is too strong!

Chad: No kidding!

Kelsey: We need help!

Me: (On the Radio) Do you need some help guys?

A Massive explosion of pure fire exploded high in the air and a phoenix cry was heard.

We flew out of the explosion like a massive flock of birds.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here to help!

Carter: Awesome! It's such an honor to meet you all!

Me: You too Carter. We watch Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue all the time on TV and you guys are awesome!

Luna: That's right dudes!

Me: Lets put out that fire first and then we can talk.

Kelsey: We owe you guys one.

Lincoln: Thanks Kelsey.

We flew around the entire building and absorbed all the fire. It was fully extinguished.

We landed and everyone cheered wildly for all of us.

Me: You're welcome guys!

Carter: That was great guys! Thanks for helping us.

Me: No problem Carter. It's such an honor to finally meet the famous Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers.

Kelsey: Same here.

Dana: We are grateful for your help.

Nico: We're glad we arrived in time.

Joel: You sure did.

Chad: We owe you all one.

Ryan: Thanks for helping us J.D. You all are truly everything we've heard about.

Me: Thanks Ryan.

Carter: Good to see you again, Tommy.

Tommy: Same to you, Carter. I haven't seen you since the Forever Red battle and the Legendary War.

Carter: Feels like forever huh?

Me: That was an epic one.

Carter: Lets introduce you to our commander.

Me: All right.

* * *

We went down to the Lightspeed Aquabase. It was an underwater base that serves as the headquarters for the Lightspeed Rescue.

Me: Wow! The Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase.

Chad: Yep. It's our base of operations.

Laney: It's everything like we've seen.

Luan: This is an awesome base. It sure is a Base of a different color. (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Nico: That was a good one.

Captain Mitchell: Welcome to the Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Captain William Mitchell. Pleasure to meet you.

Captain Mitchell: You too. We've heard so much about your achievements.

William: We get that a lot.

We were shown around and it was an awesome place.

Me: The Aquabase is so awesome.

Laney: It sure is. It's everything we imagined.

Chad: It's home away from home.

Nico: I'll say.

Ms. Fairweather: (Offscreen) Glad you all could come.

We saw the chief scientist and engineer of Aquabase, Ms. Angela Fairweather.

Me: Ms. Angela Fairweather. It's a pleasure.

Ms. Fairweather: You too. J.D.

We explained to them about why we were in Mariner Bay.

Me: And that's the run down.

Captain Mitchell: So Alexander is up to his old tricks again.

Me: I take it you have a bad history with this guy huh Captain Mitchell?

Captain Mitchell: You don't know the half of it J.D. I've been after this guy for 12 years. He's a greedy thug and wants nothing more than to see the whole world burn. He's after mermaids all over the world to sell to zoos all over the world for enormous profits.

Me: That is absolutely sick.

Varie: And I am mermaid.

Tamao: I'm a mermaid too.

Lilly: Same with me.

Ariel: As well as me and my sisters.

Maria: I have the ability to turn into a mermaid.

Melody: Same here.

Me: This guy is a total menace to the world of Mermaids.

Nico: No kidding. He's featured in my favorite book series.

Nico showed them the Deep Trouble Goosebumps book.

Kelsey: So the Goosebumps stories are all real?

Me: Yep. They sure are Kelsey. There's a lot of monsters and villains and we encountered two of them so far.

Nico: We encountered Slappy, a monster that terrorized me and severely traumatized several others for life.

Me: He was a living Ventriloquist Dummy and he was pure evil.

Carly Beth: I was cursed by the Haunted Mask.

Nico: But there's no monster in this one, Deep Trouble, only a mad scientist assistant that's out to make a quick buck.

Me: A quick millions.

Carter: We'll gladly help you all out.

Me: We appreciate it. Let me see if I can find him.

I concentrated and found his hideout on an island north of Mariner Bay.

Me: I found him. He's on an island over there.

I pointed north.

Me: Chad, from what I remember you know a mermaid right?

Chad: I sure do. Her name is Marina. She's...

I saw Chad blush.

We all did.

Lori: Looks like you have found someone you love.

Me: He sure did. We have a habit of picking up on these things.

Luna: Maybe we can have Marina help us out.

Me: That's a great idea.

Chad: I agree. Tell her I sent you.

Lily: Okay. I'll go find her.

Me: Okay Lily. I sense her over there.

I pointed out to the west in the water.

Maria: I'll go with you.

Lily opened a diving hatch and she and Maria went into the water. Maria turned into her mermaid form.

Me: Don't worry guys. We have the ability to breathe underwater. Lily and Maria are an awesome team underwater.

Chad: I can tell J.D.

Me: From what we remember you were pinned down in a rock slide and Marina saved your life.

Chad: That's right.

Dana: You guys did watch us on TV.

Me: Never missed an episode.

Laney: You guys are all awesome.

Me: Also Chad according to the legend of the mermaid, we learned that when a mermaid saves a human's life she's granted a wish.

Lilly: That's right.

Lincoln: Me and Lilly met 223 years ago at the end of the 18th century.

Nicole: It's true. We went back in time to the days of the pirates on a mystical island.

Me: It was right after the end of the Revolution.

Laney: It was so awesome.

Chad: I never knew about that.

* * *

Lily and Maria were swimming and they saw a mermaid with an orange tail and an orange bikini top and she had brown hair.

Maria: That must be her.

Lily: She's really pretty.

They swam up to her.

Lily: Are you Marina?

Marina: I sure am.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud.

Maria: And I'm Maria Rockell.

Marina: Pleasure to meet you. You're from Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lily: That's right. We came to find you because we could use your help. Chad would like you to help us.

Marina: I would like that. My sister Karm has been kidnapped.

Lily: Oh no! You can tell us what happened.

Marina: Okay.

* * *

Back at the base we were talking.

Chad: So I heard you guys fought numerous mermaids over in the Mediterranean.

Me: Oh yeah. That was one of our most brutal, gruesome and most bloodiest battles that we've ever had. We were facing evil mermaids from the dark side of the legend.

Dana: There's a dark side to the legend?

Me: Yeah. The dark side is that for centuries, people believed that mermaids were savage, ruthless, bloodthirsty monsters that lured sailors to their deaths.

Varie: It was because of those mermaids from the Dark Side that I lost my parents.

Me: Yeah.

We saw them come up.

Lily: Hey guys.

Maria: We found her.

They got out.

Marina came out.

Chad: Marina.

Marina: Hey Chad.

Me: Marina it's a pleasure to meet you.

Marina: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's a pleasure.

Me: You too.

Marina told us that her sister is the mermaid from the Goosebumps Book Deep Trouble and that she was kidnapped by Alexander.

Me: Alexander will not get away with this.

Lincoln: No he won't.

Chad: That's right.

Me: Lets get him.

Jaime: Yeah!

We set out for Alexander's island.

* * *

On the island two kids named Billy and Sheena Deep called us.

Alexander (to Billy): Who the hell did you just call?

Billy: Just a few of J.D.'s Cybertronian friends who are gonna take you down!

Aleander: Oh please. They'll never make it in time!

A massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the roof of the hideout and a phoenix cry was heard.

We arrived out of the smoke.

Alexander (smirks at the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers): They don't look like Cybertronians to me.

Goon (sees morphers): Aren't you punks a little old to be playing with toys?

Kelsey: Do our morphers really look like toys?

Eddy: A little. (takes out blaster) You guys morph. I'll buy you some time! (fires blaster at the bad guys)

Carter: You're gonna pay for your crimes Alexander. Lets get him.

Rangers: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!

The Rangers turned into their power ranger forms.

Ryan: TITANIUM POWER!

Ryan became the Titanium Ranger!

Me: Awesome! Just like on TV.

Kelsey: Yep.

Joel: This is gonna be awesome helping you.

Me: It sure is. Alexander DuBrow, you and your men are under arrest.

Alexander: You'll never take me alive!

Edzilla: (grabs Alexander by the throat) ED SMASH POACHER!

Edzilla punched him in the face and threw him into the wall.

The thugs came at us and we teamed up with the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. Edzilla released the mermaid. She was very pretty. She has long blonde hair, wears sea shells for earrings, and has clam shells covering her breasts. She has a long fish tail and all she says is "Kruu." Her favorite food is squids.

Edzilla smashed the tank open and freed the mermaid. Edzilla took her to the ocean.

Just as he reached it a massive fiery explosion erupted out of the ocean and blew the whole laboratory apart with a massive shockwave and it took the form of a massive mushroom cloud. The mushroom cloud then had evil red eyes, a malevolent smile and its blast ring was made entirely of Axel's Chakrams. It was called the Nuclear Firepain!

Lea: Guess my Heartless didn't get the memo that I switched sides.

Me: Whoa! So this is your heartless!

Lola: This one is gigantic!

Edzilla (Puts the mermaid in the ocean): You safe now. Find cover. Fight about to get ugly.

Marina: Karm!

Marina and Karm were reunited and they hugged.

Marina: I'll never lose you again.

Lea walked up to the Nuclear Firepain and he tamed it and they merged and a massive vortex of fire exploded out. Lea's energy was rising fast at a dramatic rate. When the vortex faded we saw Lea was forever changed. He was in a red t-shirt of fire and his pants were phoenix flames and he had wings made of pure fire and tail feathers made of pure fire as well.

Me: Wow! Lea you look amazing!

Lea: Thanks J.D. I feel incredible. I feel the power of my heartless surging through me.

Elena: We've now transcended to new heights in power.

Lea: We sure did.

Me: Lets take down Alexander and his cronies.

We went at them and it was a vicious and powerful fight. Nico caught a Honchcrow and a Purugly during the fight.

Nico: Alexander DuBrow, you have failed this city!

Me: He has failed more than that.

I punched a thug and Carter punched one as well.

Me: Carter it was so cool how you all fought the evil forces of Queen Bansheera. It was so awesome how you all killed her.

Carter: (Punches a thug) We get that all the time.

Me: (Kicks a thug in the face) I believe it. Ready Carter? Lets blast them.

Carter: Right!

We jumped and kicked two thugs in their faces.

Me and Carter: (In Unison) 5-5-5 Activate! Booster Beams! Fire!

Me and Carter fired energy beams from our boosters. Carter's was red and mine was purple. They hit three thugs and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The thugs were blown into the rubble.

Carter: You have watched our moves.

Me: Yep.

Laney and Dana teamed up.

Laney: You'll like this Dana. 8-6-1 Activate! Megabattle!

Laney had her Megabattle Gear appear on her.

Dana: Wow! Laney you look awesome in Megabattle Gear.

Laney: Thanks Dana. Me and J.D. have been practicing with all kinds of new weapons.

Laney slashed two thugs with her new energy whip.

Dana: That was awesome!

Laney: Thanks Dana. Watch this! Thermo Blaster!

Laney's Thermo Blaster appeared in her left hand.

Laney: Booster Mode!

She turned it into a rifle and put her battle booster in it.

Laney: 8-1-8 Activate!

Laney fired a brown laser blast from her Thermo Blaster. It hit two thugs and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Laney: You two belong in hell!

Dana: Well done Laney!

Laney: Thanks Dana.

We went at the thugs and destroyed them all.

Me: Now it's your turn Alexander. Combo and final smash time!

Billy Deep: I want to help too!

Me: Okay.

Nico: Murkrow, I choose you!

Nico called out his Murkrow.

Nico: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Murkrow's abilities.

Grimlock: Me, Grimlock next. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Galaxial Rocket Launcher.

Nico: Murkrow Night Shade!

Murkrow fired a powerful blast of dark energy.

G1 Grimlock and Nico's Murkrow: DARKSTORM GALAXY SHRED!

Murkrow fired a powerful blast of dark energy and Grimlock fired his Galaxial Rocket launcher and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful mini galaxy energy disk that slammed into Alexander and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Commander Mars: Time for action Purugly! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Commander Mars' right arm device and it enhanced her Purugly's abilities.

G1 Razorclaw: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his speed and power as well as his sword and concussion blaster.

Commander Mars: Purugly, Fury Swipes!

Razorclaw fired his concussion blaster.

Commander Mars and Razorclaw: ANIMAL SONIC SLASHSTORM!

Purugly slashed Alexander all over the place and Razorclaw's Concussion blast sent Alexander into the wall.

Me: Final Smash time!

Maria: I'll start us off! MAELSTROM TORNADO SPLASH!

Maria fired a massive vortex of pure water and it slammed into Alexander with devastating force and slammed him into more crates.

Billy Deep: Let me try! AQUA PRISM BEAMBURST!

Billy Deep formed a big ball of water and it fired a massive blast of rainbow light and it hit Alexander and exploded. He was knocked out.

Captain Mitchell arrived and he slapped the cuffs on Alexander.

Billy Deep: (To the viewers) It was so cool doing a final smash.

Me: Your first one Billy.

Alexander was arrested by Captain Mitchell.

Commander Mars (to Alexander): You should be lucky that Captain Mitchell is the one arresting you. If it were us, we wouldn't show you mercy.

Me: That's right. And you have a lot to answer for while you're in prison.

Alexander DuBrow was sentenced to 20 life sentences in the Uranus Prison without parole and ordered to pay the Deep Family $523,857,222,368,999,999,999 in restitution.

Me: Carter it was so awesome working with you all.

Carter: It sure was J.D. You guys are a magnificent team and a tremendous inspiration to the world.

Me: We don't like to brag. But thank you Carter.

We shook hands and Carter and the Power Rangers of Lightspeed Rescue would need us when the time came.

* * *

Later we were back at the estate.

We were at our swimming pool relaxing and having fun.

Billy Deep: My favorite adventure was when you guys killed Morgana.

Melody: I remember that.

Maria: I was only wearing my swimsuit for that entire adventure.

Me: That was an awesome adventure.

Sheena was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit. She was having a swimming race with Maria, Varie, Lana, Tamao and Will.

Maria (laughs): Man, Sheena. You swam like a turtle!

Sheena: Oh yeah!?

They raced again.

We laughed and it was funny.

Me: Got to admire her spirit though.

I was having a glass of Tang Orange Juice. Lola and Lana were in the world of Tang with the Tang Chimps and they were kicking and shredding fruit all over the place. They were shredding bananas, cherries, oranges, pineapples, all kinds of fruit.

Lana: It's like we're living food processors!

Lola: And it's like we're in Fruit Ninja!

Lana: This is awesome!

We were having a lot of fun and a great time. This was the first ever Goosebumps Villain we busted that wasn't a monster.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Goosebumps Book Deep Trouble is one of my favorites. I liked the book because of the cover and it had a shark that looked more like a fusion between an Orca Whale and a Hammerhead Shark. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue is one of my favorite seasons of the Power Rangers Series and they were awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	753. Fruit-tastic Shenanigans

It starts in the living room. We were watching TV and reading books.

Laney: Hey guys, I have some new fruit snacks for all of us. Gushers!

Me: I haven't had those in a long time Laney.

Maria: Me neither J.D.

May: Can I have some?

Laney: Sure.

Me: I remember seeing those funny Gushers Commercials where the kids heads turn into fruit when they eat them.

Nico: Those were so funny. I wonder if that will happen to us?

Maria: Lets find out.

Maria, May, Yumi and Gwen ate them.

Maria: Fruity and here comes something!

Maria was laughing.

Maria: (Giggles) Are you tickling me William?

William: I'm not even touching you Maria.

Maria's hair fell out and her head turned blue and bumpy and it grew and had mini-berries on it. She had her head turn into a Blue Raspberry.

May: Sweet and fruity. Whoa!

Gwen: Fruity and tasty. Uh oh!

Yumi (sees May and Gwen's faces turning red): Aw, May! Are you and Gwen blushing?

May: We aren't blushing. But we are laughing! (Laughs)

Gwen: I'm laughing too! (Laughs)

May: (Giggles) Is that you tickling me Nico?

Nico: I'm not even touching you May.

Gwen's hair fell out and her head turned dark red and round and she grew a long stem out of the top of her head and she had turned into a cherry!

May's hair fell out and her head grew big and heavy and it grew a green skin and her head turned into a heavy watermelon.

May: Whoa! I feel really heavy!

She fell to the floor.

FWOMP!

Yumi: Tasty. Here it comes!

Yumi was laughing a lot.

Yumi: (Giggles) Ulrich stop it!

Ulrich: I'm not doing anything.

Yumi's hair fell out and her head turned orange and she laughed as her head was turning into an orange. Her head turned big and round and grew an orange peel and she had the scent of oranges on her.

Gwen (starts to giggle): Wait. This transformation isn't painful. It feels... good!

Gwen's head turned into a cherry and May's head turned into a watermelon.

Me: Wow! It really works!

I show them a mirror and they saw that they were fruit!

Maria: Hey I'm a blue raspberry!

Yumi: I'm an orange!

Gwen: I'm a cherry.

May: And I'm a Watermelon!

Nico: May you look awesome as a watermelon.

May: (Giggles) Oh Nico.

Maria: Uh oh. I have to sneeze. (SNEEZES!)

She splattered me, Nico and William with blue raspberry juice.

Me: (Slurps) Yummy! Blue Raspberry. My favorite!

Nico: Mine too. It's tasty.

William: Maria you have really tasty and fruity juice.

Maria: (Laughs) Oh William.

Me: I like blue raspberry because it turns your tongue and your teeth blue.

Nico: That is a funny thing Blue Raspberry does.

Leni: Are there any real blue raspberries?

Me: No Leni. It's an artificial flavoring. It's what goes into the candy that makes it seem real.

Leni: Oh.

Laney: But maybe Blue Raspberries can be real.

Laney touched a plant pot full of soil and she grew a bush and it had Blue Raspberries on it.

Me: A blue raspberry bush! That is so awesome Laney.

Laney: Lets try one.

We did so and they are as tasty as the real thing and we saw that our tongues were blue and our teeth were blue too.

Me: My tongue is blue!

Laney: Look at my teeth.

James: How do you girls feel now that you're fruits?

May: It feels sweet and tasty.

Gwen: How long will this last.

Me: I think about 10 more minutes.

We waited.

10 minutes later the girls were feeling something.

Yumi: I feel something.

Yumi felt her head changing back.

Yumi: (Woozy) Fruity and silly.

Gwen: I feel something.

Gwen's head reverted back.

Gwen: (Woozy) Fruity.

Maria: Here comes something.

Maria's head reverted back.

May: Something's coming!

May's head reverted back. But she was very woozy and disoriented.

Nico: (sees the girls normal again) You four ok now?

Yumi: Yeah we're fine.

Gwen: I'm good.

Maria: Same here.

May then fainted and Nico caught her.

Nico: That was a fruity and funny experience for you.

Me: That was very funny though. Tasty too.

Lori: It sure was.

We laughed.

Carol: That was funny! Lynn Sr. you remember how you met Maria right?

Lynn Sr.: I sure do. She was only in her swimsuit when we met.

FLASHBACK

Lynn Sr.: (Narrating) **After we got back from the mall you came downstairs.**

Carol: Lynn Sr., Rita, this is my friend Maria Rockell. We've known each other since we were in kindergarten.

Maria was still in her aqua blue swimsuit back then.

Maria: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Rita: Same to you Maria.

Rita: (Narrating) **We first met Maria then and she is an awesome girl.**

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Me: That was a good memory.

Johnny: Hey guys. I have a new game for you all. It's called Smash Badger 3.

Me: That sounds like a parody of Crash Bandicoot.

Johnny: It totally is.

We watched Johnny and Nicole play it.

Me: This game is funny and awesome!

Dukey: Yeah. We have to defeat the Evil Dr. Swamp Brain. He's the final boss on this game.

Me: He sure looks dangerous.

Hound: Johnny, who's more destructive? Swamp Brain or Smash Badger?

Johnny: They're both pretty even. But Dr. Swamp Brain is pure evil.

Susan T.: One time we accidentally brought him to our world.

Me: That must've been crazy.

Johnny: It was. But it was an awesome adventure.

Dukey: Relax, guys. There is no way Swamp Brain's getting out.

Nico: Oh James. I think you know this Pokemon.

Nico pulled out a pokeball and gave it to him and out came a Chimecho.

James: Chimecho!

It was happy to be reunited with James.

Me: It's an adorable pokemon!

Nico: I caught a Chingling and a Skuntank earlier today.

Me: Awesome job buddy.

Nicole: Yes! Goddess of Video Games wins again!

Johnny: I bow before your superiority Lady Nicole!

But then a blast of purple light came out of the TV and went into the Front Yard.

Me: Was our TV supposed to do that?

Nico: Nope.

Me: Lets go!

We went outside and we saw standing in our own front yard DR. SWAMP BRAIN HIMSELF!

Swamp Brain: Guess who's back, Level Pork Belly?!

Me: Actually you're in Gotham Royal York. Johnny Test and his family moved here and are living with us.

Dr. Swamp Brain: Really? Oh. Well then uh I guess I'll call this level Level Gotham Royal York.

Me: That works.

Swamp Brain: Good.

Johnny: Swamp Brain I don't mind killing!

Drag Strip: Because he's a digital character.

Johnny: And I already killed him.

Dr. Swampbrain: You foolish humans! Prepare to bow before me!

Me: We're more than human you disembodied freak! Lets get him!

We went at Dr. Swamp Brain and blew all four of his legs off. I punched him in the face and Nico kicked him in the face and punched him in the frontal lobe. May punched him in the face and kicked him into the air. Johnny punched him in the face and bashed his brains in with a hammer.

SMASH!

Dukey: Yeah!

Dukey fired a blaster at Dr. Swamp Brain and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Edzilla (punches Swamp Brain): ED SMASH BRAIN MAN!

Me: Lets finish him! Combo and final smash time!

Hound: Roger that! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his plasma energy blaster.

Mr. Stenchy used the Animatron Cyber Planet Key and it went into his backpack device and it enhanced his vile stench to that of incredibly disgusting rottenness.

Hound: STINKY PLASMA CANNONBALL!

Mr. Stenchy got into Hound's Plasma Energy blaster and he fired him at Dr. Swamp Brain and he busted through his glass dome and released a massive and foul odor that made Dr. Swamp Brain puke out his nerves and innards.

Drag Strip: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his speed.

James: Lets show them Chimecho! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced Chimecho's abilities.

James: Use Psywave!

Drag Strip and James: SUPERSONIC PSYCHIC FORCE!

Drag Strip went at supersonic speeds and Chimecho fired a massive psychic energy wave. Drag Strip slammed into Swamp Brain first and the wave followed and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Final Smash time!

Ash: I'll start us off. SUPERSONIC RICOCHET KICK!

Ash ran fast and jumped and bounced off a tree and went fast at Dr. Swamp Brain at supersonic speed and he slammed a powerful and devastating kick into him.

Me: Wow! What power!

Dawn: Ash did a move like that against Team Rocket when we met.

Jessie (Pokemon): We never saw him move like that and it was amazing how he did that.

Brock: I agree. That was amazing how Ash was able to move like that.

Me: It sure was. And he demonstrated an amazing set of moves when we killed Team Rocket.

Dawn: He sure did.

Serena: He's an amazing guy.

Lincoln: That's our Ash.

Dukey: Lets finish him. BUILDING BLOCK SWORD SMASH!

Dukey pulled out a sword made entirely out of building blocks and he jumped up and slashed Dr. Swamp Brain and he exploded all over the place!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Dr. Swamp Brain was dead.

Me: That's it for him. But that was awesome!

Dukey: It sure was. (To the viewers) Never underestimate the skills of true video game champions.

Me: You said it Dukey.

Johnny: Despite what happened today, I still like to play Smash Badger.

Me: Awesome.

I ate a watermelon gusher and my smile turned into a watermelon slice smile.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

Dr. Swamp Brain on Johnny Test was a one time appearance on the show. I love gushers fruit snacks and those commercials were awesome and funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	754. Curse of The Black Cauldron

It starts in the living room at the estate. It was movie day and we were watching one of my favorite Disney Movies: The Black Cauldron from 1985. It was about a young Pig handlers apprentice named Taren who lived during the European Dark Ages of 8th Century Medieval Europe in the land of Prydain and how he journeys to find a terrifying artifact that can bring forth an army of the dead from the Darkness of Hell itself called the Black Cauldron. The Black Cauldron is an artifact of doom from the darkness of Satan himself. The Black Cauldron is called this because in Prydain there lived a malevolent and pure evil king that struck fear into everyones hearts and he was thrown into a molten iron cauldron and burned alive. His demonic spirit haunts the cauldron and for centuries it laid hidden and was extremely elusive.

Narrator: Legend has it, in the mystic land of Prydain, there was once a king so cruel and so evil that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molten iron. There his demonic spirit was captured in the form of a great Black Cauldron. For uncounted centuries, the Black Cauldron laid hidden. Waiting. While evil may have searched for it, knowing whoever possessed it would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors and with them, rule the world.

The Black Cauldron was being searched for by the evil Horned King, the war leader of Annuvin and he will stop at nothing to find it and rule the world! Taran and the lost princess Eilonwy whom we haven't met yet and is the last of the Disney Princesses we have yet to encounter, managed to defeat the Horned King and kill him with it. We saw the Horned King die and we saw Taran and Eilonwy kiss and it was a great movie. But the movie critics gave this movie a bad rating. But those stupid critics don't know anything about it.

Me: That's an awesome movie!

Nico: It sure is.

Lincoln: I just can't believe those movie critics gave this movie a bad grade and more.

Laney: Yeah they wouldn't know good movies if they kicked them in their faces.

Me: I know. Riku, was Eilonwy one of the Princesses you kidnapped?

Riku: No thank goodness.

Me: Well that's a relief.

Nicole: But that Black Cauldron is absolutely terrible. It is just like the Book of Vile Darkness but in the form of a metal cauldron.

Nico: What's the difference between the Book of Vile Darkness and the Black Cauldron?

Nicole: The Book of Vile Darkness was crafted from the body of an evil sorcerer and the Black Cauldron was made when that evil king fell into it.

Lola: Who was the Book of Vile Darkness made from?

Nicole: You would hate this guy Lola. His name was Nhagruul the Foul.

Nicole revealed the history of Nhagruul the Foul.

4,000 years ago in the world of Dungeons & Dragons, Nhagruul the Foul, a malevolent sorcerer who reveled in corrupting the innocent and the spread of despair, neared the end of his mortal days and was dismayed. Consumed with hatred for all things living, Nhagruul sold his soul to the demon lords of the abyss so that his malevolent spirit would survive after his body perished. In an excruciating ritual, Nhagruul's skin was flayed into pages, his bones were hammered into a cover, and his diseased blood was transformed into the ink to pen a book most vile. All those exposed to the book were driven insane and were corrupted by the wicked knowledge contained inside that they were forced to turn evil. Misery and bloodshed followed the disciples of Nhagruul as they spread their masters Dark Dream. Creatures, untamed and depraved emerged from every pit and unclean burrow to partake in the fever of destruction. The cities and kingdoms of Karkoth were devoured by this plague of evil. Until a group of holy warriors arose from their ashes. Nicole was in the world of Dungeons & Dragons and she became a member of this powerful group of warriors. The warriors were called The Knights of The New Sun and they swore an oath to resurrect all hope in the land. The purity of their hearts was so powerful and great that Pelor, the God of Light granted them powerful amulets with which to channel his righteous power of light. This pierced the shadow that had darkened the land for 1,200 years and cast it asunder. Nicole found the Book of Vile Darkness during the battle and her power completely destroyed Nhagruul's Evil knowledge and spirit inside it and completely wiped the book clean of info. Nicole would use the book to capture the Universe's most evil villains and imprison them in the book forever.

Laney: Wow! That is terrifying!

Lana: I can't believe that the Book of Vile Darkness is that evil!

Jared: But Nicole cleansed it of all its evil and made it a prison for the most evil villains in the universe.

Nicole: That's right big bro. And I'm also a member of the Knights of the New Sun.

Nicole pulled out an amulet of Pelor and this showed that she was a member of the Knights Of The New Sun.

Me: That's an amazing amulet Nicole.

Lincoln: How come you never showed that to us?

Nicole: You never asked.

Lincoln: Touché.

Nicole scrolled through the pages and revealed all the information she gathered from the villains that we killed and imprisoned in the book and it was an amazing amount of information.

Nicole: Some people are just that completely evil. They are so bad that they make even the devil himself cringe.

Me: We killed so many villains and destroyed numerous monsters.

Laney: Sora did you visit the world of The Black Cauldron during your journey?

Sora: As a matter of fact we did. We arrived at that world when we were searching for Riku.

Kairi: I remember you told me that.

Me: That's cool. Also from what we know, Eilonwy is the only princess we have yet to meet.

Aqua: That's right.

Kida: You guys know all of us.

Tiana: I know. It's hard to imagine that you know a lot of princesses.

Me: I know. Lets not forget that we've encountered so many people and friends that Sora knows as well as Aqua, Ventus and Terra and they helped out numerous people in need.

Goofy: We sure have.

Me: Yep. Mega Man can I ask you a question?

Mega Man: Sure J.D.

Me: How did you become Mega Man? We're you a normal human that volunteered to become this?

Mega Man: You hit the nail right on the head J.D. Here goes. Before I became Mega Man, I was originally a human named Rock.

Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year 200X, the robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light (Dr. Right in Japan) worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions.

Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the robot known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan) which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. Dr. Light's achievement greatly exceeded his expectations, however, he found a critical problem on Proto Man's power reactor. He made plans to modify and repair him, but the robot ran away, fearing that he would lose his identity and become like a different person.

After the disappearance of Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (ロック) (Mega in the Mega Man Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant, and his "sister", Roll, was designed for housekeeping.

With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six industrial robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Guts Man, a construction robot; Ice Man, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Bomb Man, a land reclamation robot; Fire Man, designed for waste management; and Elec Man, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. (Mega Man Powered Up introduced two more Robot Masters: Time Man, a time researcher robot, and Oil Man, an oil maintenance robot.) Each of these robots had full use of a human-like intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots, including the missing Proto Man, would later serve as the key to unlocking Rock's destiny.

Dr. Albert W. Wily, an old colleague of Dr. Light's, grew jealous when his projects were always overshadowed by his self-proclaimed rival. He constructed a robot factory in the Pacific and began to plot to conquer the world.

Wily stumbled upon Proto Man one day, who was dying when his energy system was malfunctioning. He repaired him, and while analyzing him he discovered that he had found a way to create robots at the same level as Dr. Light. He decided to reprogram Dr. Light's industrial robots to exact revenge. One day, the industrial robots became misled and forced under his rule. With his new followers, Wily seized control of the city and demanded recognition. This string of events set in motion what would later become the purpose for Mega Man's existence.

Realizing that it would be very difficult for the armies to stop Wily, Dr. Light knew something had to be done. Rock, having a strong sense of justice, volunteered to be converted from his current state as a lab assistant into a fighting robot, or rather, a super fighting robot. Thus, on May 25, he became known as "Mega Man"

From that day forward Mega Man volunteered himself for action against crime and serving to support and protect mankind's existence and coexistence with robots within society.

Mega Man fights and destroys each of the Robot Masters before journeying to Wily's fortress to defeat him once and for all. Mega Man eventually wins the battle, but Wily bows down and begs for forgiveness, which Mega Man grants. Mega Man then walks home to meet Dr. Light and Roll.

After the events of the first Mega Man game, Dr. Wily somehow returned with a new fortress and eight of his own combat robots, designed specifically for destroying Mega Man.

Mega Man defeats all eight Robot Masters and confronts Dr. Wily himself, who turns into an Alien. Mega Man defeats the Alien, which is revealed as a hologram operated by Dr. Wily. After Wily begs for mercy, Mega Man spares him and returns home...again.

Some time later, Dr. Wily claims to have changed and teams up with Dr. Light to create a giant peacekeeping robot called Gamma. However, the new Robot Masters created to mine the Energy Elements needed for Gamma's construction have gone out of control. Mega Man goes after them, meeting his brother, Proto Man (under the alias Break Man in this game, until the ending) along the way. Mega Man soon retrieves the crystals, but returns to discover that Dr. Wily has stolen Gamma and plans on using it to take over the world.

Mega Man defeats Gamma and foils Wily's plan again, and the mad doctor is seemingly killed by debris of his fortress at the end. (Wily's UFO can be seen flying in the ending, revealing he had survived.)

One day, Dr. Light received a message from a scientist named Dr. Cossack, challenging Light and Mega Man to a contest to see whose robots were better. Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters started causing chaos and Mega Man went out to stop them.

After defeating the Robot Masters, Mega Man goes to Dr. Cossack's Citadel to confront him. Upon defeating the scientist's final machine, however, he discovers that not all is as it seems...

In truth, Cossack was being forced into his criminal acts because his daughter, Kalinka, had been kidnapped by Wily (who was very much alive). Luckily, Proto Man betrays Wily and rescues her, allowing Mega Man to head for Wily's new fortress and defeat him once more. This time, however, Wily was able to escape.

Mega Man discovers, to his shock, that Proto Man has kidnapped Dr. Light and a new group of Robot Masters under his command were attacking the city. As usual, Mega Man heads out to save the day and get to the bottom of Proto Man's strange behavior.

After defeating the Robot Masters and navigating Proto Man's Castle, Mega Man confronts Proto Man. At first, his opponent gets the better of him, as Mega Man is reluctant to hurt his ally, but the real Proto Man shows up and reveals the fake as Dark Man 4, who Mega Man defeats with ease.

After defeating Dark Man, Dr. Wily appears and reveals himself as the creator of Dark Man. Saying that he is holding Dr. Light captive at his castle, Wily challenges Mega Man to come after him.

Yet again, Mega Man goes to Wily's castle and defeats him once more. But the fortress starts to collapse and Mega Man, using his super strength, tries to hold it up. Wily escapes while Mega Man is distracted, but Proto Man comes in and rescues Mega Man and Dr. Light.

An event called the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, sponsored by the billionaire Mr. X, is held. Everything seems fine as the contest begins, but when the top eight robots enter the arena for the final event, Mr. X appears and reveals he had reprogrammed the eight robots to use them to take over the world.

Mega Man goes to stop Mr. X and his army of robots, defeating the Robot Masters and battling Mr. X atop his castle. As it turns out, Mr. X is only an alter ego for Mega Man's nemesis, Dr. Wily. Thus, Mega Man battles Wily and puts a stop to his plans once again. This time, he finally apprehends the mad doctor, sending Wily to prison.

Unfortunately, Dr. Wily had planned for even this outcome. Six months after Wily's defeat and imprisonment, it is revealed he had four robots hidden away. These robots are activated remotely and break Wily out of prison.

Mega Man arrives upon the scene and encounters Bass, a humanoid robot, and Treble, his robotic wolf. Mega Man and Bass get into a short battle, apparently impressing the latter with his skill. Bass claims he is trying to stop Wily as well and comments that Mega Man might not need his help before leaving.

After defeating four of the Robot Masters, Mega Man finds out Wily is attacking the robot museum and has stolen Guts Man. He attempts to intercept the villain, but is delayed when Wily deploys a clown-like robot to battle him.

Mega Man finds Bass again, injured in a fight. Mega Man takes him back to Dr. Light for repairs. However, when Mega Man returns to the lab, he finds the lab has been damaged by Bass, who has also stolen blueprints for the Super Adapter intended for Mega Man and Rush. Dr. Wily appears on the screen and reveals that Bass and Treble are his creations.

Mega Man then heads to Wily's castle to stop his latest plan. Along the way, he fights Bass, using a similar version of the Super Adapter with Treble.

Mega Man then confronts Wily and defeats him again. As always, Wily begs for forgiveness, but Mega Man points his Mega Buster at him, saying he does not trust Wily and plans on killing him. Dr. Wily, scared out of his wits, reminds Mega Man that robots cannot harm humans. In the original Japanese version, Mega Man is speechless. In the English version, he replies that he is "more than just a robot", implying he was planning on firing his Buster anyway, which was a stark contrast to how Mega Man is normally.

Before Mega Man can pull the trigger, Bass and Treble appear and rescue Wily. Mega Man then leaves Wily's fortress as it goes up into flames, clearly conflicted about what happened.

During a city battle against Bass, Mega Man is called away to investigate an island uncharted by any maps. After defeating a hermit crab-like robot, he finds Dr. Wily, who reveals that the island was his base before absconding with an orb of strange purple energy. Although unable to stop Wily's escape, Mega Man finds a badly damaged robot in a crater and takes it back to Dr. Light's lab. While the robot is brought in for repairs, Dr. Light informs Mega Man that Dr. Wily is at it again, with four brand-new Robot Masters attacking locations all over the globe.

As Mega Man defeats each of the Robot Masters, he finds capsules of the strange energy Dr. Wily took from the island. When he returns to the lab, he gives the samples to Dr. Light for study, but the robot he found earlier breaks free and heads out to the desert. Mega Man goes after him and briefly fights him, but realizes that his opponent is holding back. Before he can consider it further, the robot flees and Proto Man appears, telling him that Wily's new headquarters is up ahead.

Mega Man goes to the "Wily Tower," but is captured by a massive robot. He is then saved by the strange robot he battled earlier, who introduces himself as Duo and explains his mission to destroy all "Evil Energy" in the universe. Duo informs Mega Man that the other robot contained Evil Energy within it, which Wily was using to make his robots more powerful. He also told the hero that Wily Tower was protected by a forcefield linked to four more Robot Masters hidden around the world. As Duo left to secure the rest of the Evil Energy around the world, Mega Man set out to defeat the other four Robot Masters and foil Wily's latest plan.

In the end, Mega Man defeated the remaining Robot Masters and infiltrated Wily's fortress. Along the way, Bass challenges him to a duel, having used Evil Energy to increase his power, but Mega Man emerges triumphant once more. When he finally reaches Dr. Wily, he is caught in an energy trap and is almost destroyed by Wily's machine's cannon, but is saved when Duo appears and takes the blast for him. Duo, now immobilized, is in turn saved by Proto Man. Mega Man thanks Proto Man for helping Duo recover and takes on Wily's newest machine.

As usual, Mega Man destroys the latest incarnation of the Wily Machine, leaving Wily on the ground begging for forgiveness. As Mega Man berates Wily for trying the same old ruse after so many failures, he is taken over by the Evil Energy in Wily's machine as the tower collapsed around them. However, Duo saved Mega Man and destroyed the evil energy within him. He leaves before Mega Man wakes up, but Proto Man informs him of Duo's final message to the Blue Bomber: "Thank you".

A new robot named King, claiming to be the strongest robot in the world, began to recruit other robots to form a new Robot Army. Mega Man went to stop King, aided-to his surprise-by Bass, who took offense to King's claims of being the strongest robot.

After defeating the eight new Robot Masters and King himself, it is revealed that King was created by Dr. Wily, who Mega Man and Bass defeat once more.

Several years later, new robots were causing havoc around the world, all created by Dr. Light. Mega Man quickly volunteered to clear Light's name and was sent out to investigate the source of the problem.

Soon, the police came to arrest Dr. Light. Meanwhile, Mega Man went after the Robot Masters and, after he defeated a few of them, discovered that they were scheduled to be decommissioned and sent to the junkyard because they had reached the expiration date assigned to them by the government. Once the final robot had been taken down, Mega Man brought back his Memory Circuit Board to Auto for investigation. As it turned out, Dr. Wily had reprogrammed the robots, who were scheduled for demolition, to rise up against their human masters rather than be destroyed.

Mega Man then went to Dr. Wily's castle and defeated Dr. Wily again. Dr. Wily, as usual, begged Mega Man for forgiveness. Mega Man responded to this by having Rush play clips of all the times Wily had done the same routine (the clips being scenes from previous games). Although Wily seemed contrite and apologetic, he tricked Mega Man into thinking that Dr. Light was, in fact, imprisoned in a jail cell in the next room. Although Proto Man appeared and warned him that it was a trap, Mega Man went to investigate the cell and was electrocuted by the fake Light robot and Wily set his hideout to self-destruct. Proto Man saved Mega Man, but Wily escaped yet again.

Mega Man is enjoying his day until Roll falls ill with Roboenza. At first, he believes that Wily is behind the epidemic, but Wily claims that he had found the cure, only to have it stolen by eight out-of-control Robot Masters. After defeating them all, Mega Man learns that Dr. Wily actually was behind the Roboenza epidemic all along. He succumbs to Roboenza himself, but Roll gives him her saved medicine to give him the strength to defeat Wily.

After Mega Man defeats Wily, the doctor becomes sick. Mega Man asks Wily if he has been infected with the Roboenza and Wily answers that he is a human, not a robot. Despite this opportunity to finally end Wily's evil schemes once and for all, Mega Man's heroic nature wins out and he takes Wily to a hospital. The mad scientist immediately broke out after recovering, but left behind enough of the cure to restore all of the robots infected with Roboenza. This would imply that Dr. Wily does in fact have some kindness in him.

Although he is not actually playable in the Bass and Proto Man modes, he still played a key role in those modes: In Proto Man mode, he was responsible for curing Proto Man when the latter started succumbing to Roboenza, and in both Bass and Proto Man mode endings, it is heavily implied that Mega Man was responsible for taking Wily to the hospital after the latter succumbed to influenza.

In a dream, a flashback sequence reveals that while they were at Robot University, Dr. Wily was working on a device named the Double Gear System, a device that pushes robots beyond their usual limits. Dr. Light was resistant to Dr. Wily's research due to him believing that robots shouldn't be strained, and if the Double Gear System fell in the wrong hands, it could cause harm. Wily recalls the research in his dream, and set out to kidnap eight new robots that Light was checking up on. Despite some reluctance from Light, he eventually is persuaded by Mega Man to have the Double Gear System installed in him. After recalling the rift between Light and Wily at Robot University (Light's independent thinking robots vs. Wily's Double Gear System), Mega Man ponders a way for them to work together. Wily then hacks into Light's lab, telling Mega Man where to find him, and Mega Man obliges.

After Mega Man defeats Wily, Light comes in and ponders the idea of him and Wily working together again, explaining that Mega Man was the amalgamation of both of their ideas. Wily rejects it however, and storms off. With the Gear Fortress collapsing, Mega Man escorts Light and Auto out of it.

Me: Wow! Mega Man that's incredible!

Mega Man: I know.

Mindwipe: So that's how Mega Man got created?

Me: It would appear so.

Laney: Did the same thing happen to you Roll?

Roll: It sure did. I may be a house robot but I love to help out Mega. He's my brother.

Me: That's amazing Roll. But in the end, Dr. Wily paid the ultimate price for his crimes. At the hands of us and his former robots and then Mega Man and Roll's.

Mega Man: Yep and this time he's gone for good.

Me: In the river of fire.

Laney: Good riddance.

Rachel S.D.: You said it Lanes. I just can't believe that Dr. Wily was that ruthless and diabolical.

Nico: Dr. Albert Wily, you have failed both the worlds of humans and robots.

Laney: You said it.

Laney was having some gushers.

Alexis: Can me, Yolei, Tara and Jen have a gusher Laney?

Laney: Sure Alexis.

They took one.

Tara went first and she ate it.

Tara: Mmm. Fruity. Uh oh.

She felt like someone was tickling her.

Tara: (Laughs) Gar, stop it!

Beast Boy: I'm not doing anything Tara.

Tara's head then started to change. She lost all her blond hair and her head elongated and grew up. Her skin turned into a yellow peel and it turned into a banana. The peel split and revealed her face.

Me: You turned into a banana!

Luan: That's quite an Ap-pealing way to split! (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed.

Tara: (Laughs) Luan that was so funny!

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan! Just don't let Beast Boy turn into a gorilla and eat you.

Beast Boy: That's a gorilla stereotype dude.

Me: Sorry I thought it was true.

Tara: But it is funny.

Alexis ate hers.

Alexis: Tasty and fruity. Here comes something.

Alexis was laughing.

Alexis: Jaden! Stop it! (Laughs)

Jaden: I'm not doing anything Lex.

Then her head was changing. She lost her hair and her skin turned blue and her head turned shorter and it turned into a blueberry.

Me: Alexis, you turned into a blueberry!

Lori: Oh Alexis, that's so cute!

Alexis looked at herself in a mirror and she saw herself as a blueberry.

Alexis: I do look adorable.

Jaden: You sure do.

Jaden kissed her and when it was done his lips turned blue.

Me: Your lips are totally blue Jaden!

Lori: Yeah take a look.

Jaden saw this in a compact mirror and his lips were a purplish blue.

Jaden: Wow. My lips taste fruity.

Jen: Lets see what I'll turn into.

Jen ate hers.

Jen: Mmm. Fruity. Uh oh.

Jen started laughing.

Jen: Bruce stop tickling me!

Hulk: Hulk not doing anything Jen.

Jen then had her head start changing. She lost her brown hair and her skin turned green and we first thought she was hulking out, but her head grew and turned into a citrusy lime.

Me: Your head is a lime.

Jen: And I smell like Key Lime Pie.

Luan: I love Key Lime pie.

Jen: That's silly but I love limes.

Yolei: Lets see what mine tastes like.

Yolei ate hers.

Yolei: Yummy and fruity. Uh oh.

Yolei was laughing hard.

Yolei: Quit it Hawkmon!

Yolei's Hawkmon: I'm not doing anything Yolei.

Yolei then started to change. She lost her lavender purple hair and her head puffed up as her skin turned yellow but then it turned into a lemon.

Me: Your head is a lemon.

Yolei: I smell like lemonade.

Me: Just don't squirt in our eyes.

We laughed.

Davis: Nice head, Yolei!

Me: Davis!

Yolei: (Sarcastically) Oh hardy har har. Very funny!

Ten minutes later they changed back.

Tara reverted back and she got all her hair back.

Tara: (Woozy) Tropical fruity goodness.

Alexis reverted back and she got all her hair back.

Alexis: (Woozy) Those are fruity pop-tarts.

Jen reverted back and she got her hair back.

Jen: (Woozy) Oh that was sour. I feel like I drank a whole thing of Lime Juice.

Yolei then reverted back too. She gained all her hair back.

Yolei: (Woozy) Oh I feel like I drank a quart of lemon juice.

We laughed at what they said and they laughed with us.

Me: That was funny though.

Nico: It sure was.

Miranda: I thought it was hilarious.

Me: It sure was. Shall we head into the Simulator for an Adventure into the World of the Black Cauldron?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets do it!

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and we were going to head into the movie The Black Cauldron. The Simulator Activated and we found ourselves in the world of Prydain. We were in the year 717 A.D. during the European Dark Ages, one of the darkest and most savage times in all of our history. We were 1,302 years into the past and it was a barbaric time back than.

Me: Wow. Prydain.

Lola: It sure is beautiful.

Lana: I would call this a vacation spot.

Me: It sure would be one. But lets find Taran.

We walked around and we found Taran and Eiloney living in a nice house with his pig Hen Wen.

Me: There he is.

Sora: Taran! Eilonwy!

Taran: (British Accent) Sora, Donald, Goofy!

Donald: Long time no see Taran!

Goofy: How have you been?

Taran: I've been doing great. Thank you.

Eilonwy: Sora, it's great to see you again.

Sora: You too Eilonwy.

Taran and Eilonwy saw us.

Taran: Are you J.D. Knudson?

Me: That's right. J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Taran (bows): Mr. Knudson. It's an honor to meet you, sir!

Me: No need for formalities. Just J.D. is fine.

Eilonwy: So what brings you all here?

Me: We've come to destroy the Black Cauldron and make sure that it never terrorizes this world ever again.

Taran: I'm glad you all came. We'll gladly help you all.

Nico: And if the Horned King is back and I have a strong feeling he is, we'll be ready for him.

Eilonwy: We all will.

Maggie: We sure will.

Me: Lets head out.

Maria: This time, no one's getting sacrificed to that Cauldron.

Me: You got that right Maria.

We were on our way to find the Black Cauldron. Our mission was to destroy it and make sure that no one can get their hands on it ever again.

Eilonwy: Aqua, was the Realm of Darkness that bad?

Aqua: It was. While I was in it, I was thinking dark thoughts, like me giving Terra a black eye and giving Ven a permanent atomic wedgie.

Me: That's horrible Aqua. I can't believe the Realm of Darkness is that evil. It makes a walk through Hell seem like child's play.

We arrived in a terrifying land and we saw the castle of the Black Cauldron.

Me: It's the Castle of The Black Cauldron.

Nico: It looks like a true fortress from Hell.

Carol: It sure does. It would be a perfect fortress for the Devil himself.

Lincoln: It sure would look like it.

But then a powerful storm appeared overhead and then a tornado dropped down. And it had Sky Blue eyes, a malevolent grin and Xaldin's spears were orbiting around it. It was Xaldin's Heartless called the Tornadic Deathstorm.

Tornadic Deathstorm: Surprised to see me Lori?

Me: That voice. XALDIN!

Tornadic Deathstorm: I'm flattered that you remember me J.D.

Lori: I thought we were rid of you for good Xaldin!

Tornadic Deathstorm: You haven't dealt with my Heartless yet.

Taran: You know this guy J.D.?

Me: And I wish we didn't. His name is Xaldin, and he was once a member of Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies that worked under the ruthless Xehanort who tried to destroy the entire universe.

Xaldin was once Dilan, a castle guard working under Ansem the Wise, benign lord of the Radiant Garden kingdom, who met Ventus and later took Aqua's armor and Keyblade into the castle. Becoming a Nobody to be free of feelings, Xaldin understood the setbacks of lacking a heart, but kept a clear disdain towards people who follow their hearts, especially towards the Beast.

Xaldin secretly begins his attempt to manipulate the Beast's rage to create a powerful Nobody and Heartless. He then kidnaps Belle, forcing the Beast to choose whether Belle or the rose is more important to him. The plan fails when Belle gets away with the rose and Xaldin falls against Sora and the Beast, fading into nothingness.

However, in Dream Drop Distance, it's revealed that he was revived as Dilan along with Even, Aeleus, Ienzo and Lea.

Me: Xaldin is a monster of pure unrestrained evil and he tried to kill us before. But we killed him.

Lori: And he literally still disgusts me. I hate him more than all of life itself!

Tornadic Deathstorm: It's good that the Beast is no longer cursed. It'll be all the more sweeter to kill Belle in front of him when I'm done here!

Me: You are even more fucked up than ever Xaldin!

Nico: Xaldin, you have failed this entire universe!

Lori: Also Xaldin, I will kill you again and this time you will never come back!

Lori screamed in a powerful rage and she flared up her sky blue aura and was enveloped in a powerful tornado and her energy was skyrocketing at a powerful level. She transformed into her Super Angel 10,000 Hurricane Eagle form! She had one of Xaldin's spears in her hands and her sky blue aura not only had lightning in it but also miniature tornadoes spinning around her.

Lori: You will now pay for your crimes Xaldin!

?: He's not the only one you have to worry about!

Me: The Horned King!

We turned and we saw THE HORNED KING! Back from the dead!

In The Chronicles of Prydain series, the Horned King appears only in the first book "The Book of Three". He is Arawn's champion and the War Leader of Annuvin. The Horned King is described as a huge man wearing armor (except for his arms, which are naked and stained crimson), a red cape and an antlered skull mask. The antlers are presumably where he gets his name.

Arawn sends the Horned King to capture the oracular pig named Hen Wen from Caer Dallben. He follows Taran across Prydain in search of the pig Hen Wen, but cannot find her. In the end, he marches his army to Caer Dathyl and attacks Taran when he and Eilonwy try to warn the Sons of Don of the impending attack. Taran tries to fight him with the sword known as Dyrnwyn, but is nearly slain by the sword's fire in his attempt to draw it. Gwydion is able to defeat the Horned King by speaking and uttering his true name (Cornelius presumably), and upon the utterance of his name, the Horned King is struck by a flash of lightning and destroyed by flames.

The Horned King serves as the main antagonist here. However, the main antagonist was originally to be Arawn. In spite of this, the animators felt that people would prefer him better since he had horns (such as Maleficent and Chernabog). But in The Black Cauldron, the Horned King is depicted as an elderly and sinister king with gnarled antler horns and a red robe covering undead, green, rotting skin of his body which indicates his appearance to be ghoulish.

His main plan in the film was to find the Black Cauldron and use its power to unleash an army of undead Cauldron Born. He tries by any means to find the cauldron, such as Princess Eilonwy's magic bauble and Taran's oracular pig named Hen Wen. After the Horned King unleashes his army of Cauldron Born at his Castle using the power of the Black Cauldron, Gurgi flings himself into the cauldron to stop the army. After facing off against Taran, he is sucked into the cauldron and presumably perishes. The Horned King has a vast army of servants at his disposal including the troll-like goblin named Creeper, the Huntsmen of Annuvin, the dragon-like Gwythaints, and (of course) his Cauldron Born.

The Black Cauldron has never widely resounded with audiences. In theaters, the film's PG-rated intensity frightened children and upset parents expecting wholesome entertainment from the "Disney" name. However, those who have never avoided it often sing the film's praises, rather than singling it out as one of the weakest animated features in the studio's canon. The Horned King's increased role in the film renders him a treacherous, affecting and scary villain. His efforts to gain possession of the magical titular cauldron are drastic, as he calls forth an army of dead soldiers to find this key to ruling the world. Later, the Horned King while trying to pull himself away from the Black Cauldron before reviving his undead army again, was ultimately destroyed by the power of the very artifact he now possessed, with him, his plans to dominate all life.

Horned King: Surprised to see me, Taran?

Taran: I thought you were dead!

My dark orb detector went off.

Me: He has a Dark Orb on him.

Horned King: You mean this?

The Horned King revealed that he had a Dark Orb imbedded in his chest.

Me: It brought you back to life!

Eilonwy: What is that thing he has?

Me: That is a Dark Orb. It's a fragment of Xehanort's evil. They are scattered all throughout the entire universe and our mission on Team Loud Phoenix Storm is to destroy all of those Dark Orbs and erase every single bit of Xehanort's evil essence.

Sora: Yeah we have countless orbs to clean up.

Me: Lori you take down Xaldin's Heartless. We'll take down the Horned King.

Lori: Right!

Xion: Lori, I want to help you.

Lori: Okay Xion.

Elena: Same here.

Lori: All right Elena.

Tornadic Deathstorm: You are as useless as everyone in the organization Larxene.

Elena: Fuck you Xaldin! I was never apart of Organization XIII!

Xion: You make me sick looking at you!

Horned King: Oh and I'm not alone you fools.

The Horned King raised his hands and he had an enormous army of skeletons with him!

Me: He has a tremendous army with him!

Lucy: This is a lot of skeletons even for my standards.

Me: But he's still a dangerous enemy!

Nico: Horned King, you have failed this world!

Me: And he has failed this whole universe. Lets get them guys!

We went at The Horned King and Lori, Elena and Xion went at Xaldin's Heartless and we went at the Horned King and his entire army. Massive and fiery explosions were erupting out all over the area and destroying everything in their paths. Taran was armed with his magic sword again and Eilonwy had a magic sword as well.

Nico: (fires Starcream's Null Ray at skeletons) Like shooting fish in a barrel!

Me: It's shooting Monkeys in a Barrel, but that works man.

We fired energy blasts and elemental blasts and blew all the skeletons apart and more.

Lori fired a massive blast of wind from her hands and slashed the Tornadic Deathstorm with one of her spears. Elena and Xion fired a powerful blast of lightning and solar plasma and the blasts combined and hit Xaldin's Heartless and it exploded. Xaldin was seen and he got sucked into the River of Fire.

Xaldin: FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU ALL TO FUCKING HELL!

Xaldin was gone for good. He will never terrorize the world ever again.

Elena: Go back to hell Xaldin and stay there!

We mercilessly destroyed all of the skeletons.

Warpath ran over all of the skeletons in his tank mode and squished them all over the place.

Warpath: You dead should stay dead!

Nico: And they failed at being dead!

We killed the last of the dead and set our sights on the Horned King.

Me: Now you die again Horned King.

I fired a massive blast of energy at him and obliterated him in an instant.

His spirit then appeared.

Brock (to Horned King's spirit): You get to live, Horned King. At least, just long enough to watch as we destroy your Cauldron.

Brittney: And my magic will hold you until we do.

Me: Lets go.

We pressed on and we made it to the castle. In a room we saw THE BLACK CAULDRON!

The origin of the Black Crochan is unknown, though it was owned for a long time by the enchantresses, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch. Arawn made a deal with the three to obtain the Cauldron and used it to create his own army of Cauldron-Born; however, he kept it beyond the agreed-upon time and the mysterious women eventually stole it back, taking it to their home in the Marshes of Morva.

In their quest to destroy the Cauldron, Taran and his companions traded the powerful brooch of Adaon to the enchantresses; however, they then found its power could only be broken if a living human willingly threw himself into the Cauldron, a fatal act. After the Cauldron's seizure by King Morgant, this was finally done by Prince Ellidyr.

Its exact origins are unknown, though legends says the gods imprisons the soul of a malicious king into the molten iron of what is to be forever known as the Black Cauldron, for untold centuries it remains hidden while many people with lust for power searches for it. The only one among those is none other then the deathly and malevolent emperor, the Horned King.

The Horned King finally have it in his grasp while his mortal soldiers captured Taran and 2 of his 3 friends but Gurgi alone escaped, and return them to the castle. The Horned King uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-Born army begins to pour out into the world of Prydain.

Gurgi manages to free the captives and Taran resolves to cast himself into the cauldron, but Gurgi stops that and advances himself instead. The undead army collapses. When the Horned King spots Taran at large, he infers the turn of events and throws the youth toward the cauldron, but the magic is out of control. It consumes the Horned King and destroys the castle, using up all its powers.

The 3 witches come to recover the now inert Black Cauldron. Taran has finally realized Gurgi's true friendship, however, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, giving up his magical sword permanently. Fflewddur goads the reluctant witches to go ahead and demonstrate their powers by the revival, which they do. Taran, Ellonwy and Fflewddur Fflam were reunited with Gurgi at last.

Me: There it is. The Black Cauldron.

Lily: That thing is overflowing with pure evil.

Me: And we won't let it be used for evil ever again.

Taran: How are we gonna destroy it?

Me: We're going to use the combined power of our attacks and use the power of Righteousness, Valor, Courage, Love and Friendship. We need to combine our attacks and hit it all at once.

Nico: Lets do it!

Me: Lets do it guys! Combo and Final Smash time!

Mindwipe: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his speed to 20,000,000 miles per hour and it enhanced his strength in bat mode.

Skullcruncher: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Skullcruncher's back and it enhanced his jaw strength.

Mindwipe and Skullcruncher: HYPERSONIC GATOR CHOMP!

Mindwipe picked up Skullcruncher with incredible speed and they went at the cauldron and Mindwipe threw Skullcruncher and he bit the cauldron in half.

Warpath: My turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the back of Warpath's Gun and it enhanced his explosives that he can now fire.

Brock: Lets go. Sudowoodo, I choose you!

He sent out Sudowoodo.

Brock: Lets go! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Brock's device on his right arm and enhanced his Sudowoodo's abilities.

Brock: Use Hammer Punch!

Warpath and Brock: DYNAMITE EXPLOSION PUNCH!

Warpath fired numerous bunches of dynamite and Sudowoodo had his Hammer Punch ready. Sudowoodo punched the cauldron with devastating force and the bunches of TNT exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Nico, lets charge up our Spirit Bombs.

Nico: You got it J.D.

Me and Nico raised our hands into the air.

Me and Nico: EVERYONE! SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH US!

We charged up powerful Spirit Bombs.

Taran: Lets take care of the cauldron while they charge up!

Maggie: I'll start off. BLACK LANTERN DEAD RAY!

Maggie fired a powerful black lantern energy blast and it hit the Cauldron and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Taran: My turn! EXCALIBUR MAGIC SLASHSTORM!

Taran's sword glowed with incredible righteous energy and he slashed the entire cauldron with ease.

Taran: Lets do this together Eilonwy.

Eilonwy: You got it Taran!

Taran and Eilonwy jumped into the air and they formed a powerful energy blast with a heart in the middle.

Taran and Eilonwy: LOVESTORM COURAGE FORCE!

They fired the blast and it hit the cauldron and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Our Spirit Bombs we're ready.

Me and Nico: DOUBLE SPIRIT BOMB STRIKE!

We both fired our Spirit Bombs at the Cauldron.

Me: Black...

Nico: Cauldron...

Me and Nico: YOU HAVE FAILED THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE!

The powerful spirit bombs slammed into the Black Cauldron and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The Black Cauldron was completely obliterated in an instant and completely destroyed.

Me: That's it for the Black Cauldron. Awesome job everyone!.

Lincoln: That... Was... AWESOME!

Girl Jordan: It sure was.

Me: Time to seal you away Horned King.

Nicole: Now, time for you to see the inside of the ACTUAL Book of Vile Darkness. Unlike your Cauldron, you'll only get out when I say you can get out! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

The Horned King was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Horned King: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!

Taran: That was amazing!

Me: It was. We saved the world and destroyed two ultimate evils.

Taran: (To the viewers) Never mess with the powers of ultimate evils or we'll come after you.

Me: You said it Taran.

The Witches of Morva came.

Maggie: You're too late, Witches! The Horned King is dead. And the Black Cauldron is destroyed!

Me: Courtesy of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

The witches were left to grieve for their Cauldron and the Horned King being destroyed. Later we placed the world of the Black Cauldron in orbit around the Land of Departure.

* * *

Outside we were enjoying ourselves and relaxing by the lake and Nico caught a Bonsly and a Bronzong.

Maria: I just realized that this date was when I joined you guys.

Me: That's right. It was 1 year ago today.

William: Yep.

Suddenly a massive blinding flash of light illuminated the whole planet and we shielded our eyes. But then when the light faded, we saw an incredible and absolutely unbelievable sight. The planet Earth was now completely different and totally changed beyond all form of imagination. We saw 3 moons in the sky and one moon had rings around it and the sky was illuminated with the dazzling display of the aurora. We saw that the trees had crystal clusters all over them and there were two ruined castles and monsters and strange creatures were all over the place and so were mermaids, sprites, fairies and more. We saw strange landscapes and more. Our planet was now completely unrecognizable!

Me: Whoa! What happened to the whole planet!?

Zoe: (Gasp) I... I... I can't believe it! The worlds of Mewni and Earth are now fully merged together!

We gasped in sheer amazement! Our worlds were now one!

Laney: Our world and Star's world are now one!?

Me: How did this happen!?

Zoe: Star must've done this. She told me that she was gonna destroy the magic. For eons, the World of Magic dimension has been causing a lot of trouble for Mewni and the dimensions across the cosmos that it knows.

Brittney: Is that even possible?

Me: We better go see if she's all right.

We went to the ruined castle and we saw that it was still standing but ruined.

Me: Hello?

Laney: Is anyone here?

Zoe: Star? Marco? Lady Moon?

Star B.: Guys!

We saw Star and Marco.

Me: Star!

Me and Star hugged.

Me: Thank goodness you and Marco are okay.

Star B.: Thanks J.D.

I saw that Star's Heart marks on her face are totally gone.

Me: Your heart marks on your face are gone.

Star B.: I destroyed the magic. I used the Whispering Spell and destroyed the whole world of Magic.

Me: That's incredible!

Marco: She did it.

Me: She really did it.

I saw bandages on Marco's stomach.

Me: Are you all right Marco?

Marco: I got stabbed in the stomach by a unicorn horn.

We gasped.

Me: Thank God you're all right Marco. A wound like that would've killed you.

Moon: (British Accent) It would've.

Me: Queen Moon?

Zoe: Lady Moon!

Zoe went over and hugged her.

Zoe: Thank goodness you're all right.

Moon: Yes I'm fine Zoe. Star did it. She saved our worlds.

Me: And she merged both our worlds into one. Lady Moon it's such an honor to meet you.

Moon: You too J.D. Thank you so much for taking care of Star.

Me: It was our pleasure your majesty. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is like a family always looking out for each other and helping people in need.

Mina: Then you will die before you are done!

We turned and saw MINA LOVEBERRY!

Prior to her debut, Mina was originally a peasant girl who was enlisted by Queen Solaria Butterfly to undergo a three-stage magical metamorphosis that turned her into one of the queen's "Solarian" super-warriors. Throughout the years, she served under Solaria's rule battling against monsters until the latter's death during an ambush.

In the past, Mina was once known as a great mewman warrior and Star's idol. However, when Star first meets her in the episode "Starstruck", Mina is revealed to be mentally insane as she is shown to be diving into dumpsters and putting paper bags on her head. She even tried to take over the earth with Star but Star refused. When the humans told Mina that they pick their leader by voting she lost her mind and became a super-powered giant. After a fight with Star, Mina decides to leave Earth and return to Mewni.

She then appeared in a flashback from "The Battle of Mewni" segment "Moon the Undaunted". A young and more sane Mina is seen interrogating a monster about the death of Moon's mother. She decides about going to war with the monsters, however, the princess decides to face the monsters' leader, Toffee, alone. When Moon cuts off Toffee's finger with the darkest spell given to her by Eclipsa, Mina and the rest of Moon's court bow before her.

Her latest appearance was in "Monster Bash" where she captures some monsters from Star's party in the ancient monster temple. Mina believes that the monsters are evil, but when Star tries to reason with her, Mina refused to listen. Following Miss Heinous' arrival, Mina reveals that Heinous is actually Meteora Butterfly, the daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly and her monster husband. Mina then tries to kill Heinous but is stopped by Star, Marco, and Tom. When Heinous gets away, Mina goes on an angry rampage looking for her, then escaped when the Mewman guards show up.

She is seen again in "Divide" when Marco suggests sending Mina to fight Meteora. One of the guards says that they already sent her to fight but she lost. The guard then shows Mina's soulless body as proof while it floats in the air.

Mina returns in "Ghost of the Butterfly Castle", revealing herself as the eponymous entity guarding the now abandoned Butterfly Castle to Moon Butterfly. She also disclosed that she's indirectly responsible for her attempt to turn Eclipsa into stone with berries in the episode "Yada Yada Berries". She also obtains a crow companion named Sebastian.

In "Junkin' Janna", Sebastian has gained Solarian powers like Mina and is gathering giant pieces of armor for her. Sebastian then appears at the end of "Cornonation" flying over the monster temple as the Mewmans accept Globgor and Eclipsa.

In "Ready, Aim, Fire", it is revealed that the Magic High Commission conspired with Mina to help get rid of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and the monsters. She gets inside her new Solarian built armor.

In "The Right Way", she leads an army of a hundred Solarian Warriors. In "Here to Help" and "Pizza Party", she is revealed to be working for Moon so she can remove Eclipsa from the throne, but she betrays Moon in order to pursue the war on all monsters.

In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", Mina gathers up all the monsters to kill them by pushing them off a cliff. But she finds out it will not be complete without the King of Monsters, Globgor. So she and her Solarian Warriors go searching for Globgor.

In the series finale "Cleaved", Mina finds Globgor with River and Eddie, then she orders her Solarian warriors to pull up the magic sanctuary to get Star, Moon, and Eclipsa. When she enters the sanctuary she hears them chanting the whispering spell from the well of magic and goes inside to the realm of magic to stop them. When she arrives she is shocked to see the ghost of Solaria helping them. Mina gets dragged in the magic by a dark millhorse despite her pleads to Solaria, who shows nothing but disgust towards Mina. After the magic gets destroyed, Mina emerges powerless still pledges her loyalty to Solaria. Refusing Moon's offer to find help for her, she then leaves to live in the forest with Manfred claiming her ideas will live on after death.

Zoe: Mina!

Zoe fired a massive blast of energy at her and completely obliterated her in an instant.

Zoe: You are never welcome in our worlds again Mina Loveberry.

We met Eclipsa and her daughter Meteora and we met Globgor. But we got a surprising shock when we found out that Meteora is really Ms. Heinous whom we killed when we destroyed St. Olga's. But we're glad she's on the right path of redemption. Even though the magic is destroyed she still has her powers given to her from the Sun Fireball of Helios. But we now have a whole new world merged with ours and it was gonna take an extremely long time to get used to it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Black Cauldron from 1985 was an awesome movie and I thought it was an awesome adventure! It's too bad those stupid movie critics ruined it by saying how bad it was and it was because of them that it became an underrated movie and a box office bomb that nearly bankrupted all of Disney! What a rip! Those stupid critics are losers! The movie didn't get released until 1996 because of it. I got the idea for the ending for the chapter from the final episode of Star VS The Forces of Evil: Cleaved. That last part of that episode was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. And the Black Cauldron was the only Disney Movie with a Disney Princess we had left to cover.

See you all next time.


	755. A Tournament for Extremeasaurs

It starts in the middle of the city. We were walking back from the mall. The Bolton Siblings and their friends are now called the DNA Splicers! Their team symbol is the Team Loud Phoenix Storm logo and underneath it is a DNA Helix with the name on it.

Me: So what did you and Mariah get Bobby?

Bobby B.: I got Mariah some nice make up. Never was into that stuff but I figured it was perfect for her.

Trudy: That's awesome big bro!

Stacy: That's very thoughtful of you bro.

Mariah: I got Bobby an awesome video game.

Mariah got him Call of Duty.

Me: Call of Duty is awesome Mariah.

Bobby B.: Thanks J.D.

Lincoln: I'm too young to play that kind of game.

Laney: Me too.

Stacy: I know guys. But you guys have the next best thing and that's awesome skating moves.

Laney: True.

?: Hello Bobby.

We looked and saw a blonde hair woman with blonde hair girl with a blue streak in her hair, blue eyes, black shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Bobby B.: Oh no! Helen?

Me: You know this girl Bobby?

Bobby B.: Unfortunately I do. I wish I hadn't met her though. Her name is Helen Seamus. She's my ex-girlfriend.

Helen Seamus: You're gonna regret breaking up with me, Bobby Bolton. No one says no to Helen Seamus!

Me: This bitch is really fucked up!

Trudy: How is she this bad?

Me: Let me see here.

I looked up her information on the crime database and I got a surprising shock. Helen Seamus is a sociopathic monster that has the face of an angel but the heart of a demon. She has rap sheet that's over a mile long and has a major league history of extreme violence. Mostly Assault and Battery charges. Rumors flew around that she killed someone because of it. She was never apprehended because of her crimes. But after Bobby disappeared because of Dr. Luther Paradigm she swore to hunt him down and kill him no matter what the cost.

Me: This is a horrifying rap sheet!

Nico: I can't believe that Helen is this messed up! Helen Seamus, you have failed this city!

Mariah: You want to get to my boyfriend, you'll have to go through me!

Mariah jumped onto Helen and punched and pulverized her in a ferocious assault!

Stacy (sees Mariah savage beating Helen up): Think we should help Mariah out?

Maria: Knock yourself out.

Stacy, Trudy and Olivia pounced onto Helen and pulverized her into pulp.

When it was done, Helen was arrested by the cops and we watched as she was taken away.

Bobby Bolton: Why did I even date Helen in the first place?

John: Because Clint over here was the one who suggested her?

Me: Clint you should've looked up her history first.

Olivia: Yeah.

Me: But that's not important. We took another criminal off the streets and sent her to prison.

Coop: Yep.

Clint: That bitch deserves it.

Me: Yep.

Helen Seamus was sentenced 6 consecutive teams of life without parole plus 623 years for her crimes.

* * *

Back at the estate we were playing video games and card games and reading books.

Me: Jen? Did you ever go to a place to relax and did you hulk out there?

Jen: I sure did. Me and Bruce went to a spa to relax.

Hulk: Hulk sore after long day.

Jen: Yep.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) After all the fighting we had with bad guys, our joints were hurting and we went to a spa to relax. We were in a sauna.

Bruce B.: This is relaxing Jen.

Jen: You said it Bruce.

Jen: But then we hulked out.

Jen: (Groans) Why does this keep happening to us!?

Bruce B.: (Groans) I don't know Jen!

Their skin turned green and muscular and Bruce and his had turned black and he turned into the Incredible Hulk! Jen's towel ripped off and she was naked and she turned into the She-Hulk! Her black hair turned longer and dark green. They reverted back the second they transformed.

Jen covered herself.

Jen: Don't get any bright ideas boys or I'll break your necks.

Bruce gave her a new towel.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Jen: That was the worst Spa Trip ever.

Me: Sounds like something Master Jiraiya would love.

Nico sprayed his eyes with Pepper Spray again.

Me: Nico will you stop spraying your eyes with pepper spray?

Nico: That image is so perverse that even I don't want to know what it looks like!

May: Well spraying yourself with pepper spray is gonna destroy your eyes Nico.

Nico: Sorry. I can't help it. I may have Sabretooth's Accelerated Healing factor and I can regenerate my eyes, but Nicole will kick the living shit out of me if I think about stuff like that!

Nicole: Well using pepper spray like that is going a bit overboard.

Nicole was reading a newspaper from the Daily Bugle.

Nicole: Peter sure does a great job getting stories for the Daily Bugle.

Me: That he does Nicole.

Lisa: Nico I believe I have a solution for you. Instead of the use of Capsaicin Mace; Street Name: Pepper Spray, I invented this. It's an electroshock anti-perverse bracelet. Whenever you think of perverse thoughts, it will zap you with a good voltage of 100,000 volts of electricity.

Me: That just might work. Great idea Lisa.

Nico put the bracelet on and he tested it by thinking of something perverse and then suddenly...

ZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!

Nico: (Blubbers) Hey it works! Thanks Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome Nico.

Me: Here Lisa. I don't have any candy but these blueprints are perfect for you.

Lisa: Much appreciated.

Then the doorbell rang.

Lincoln: I'll get that.

Lincoln went and got the door. He answered it and it was Mac and Bloo's friend Goo.

Lincoln: Oh hey Goo.

Goo: Hey Lincoln. What's happening?

Lincoln: Not much. We were just talking about stuff.

Goo: Okay. Hey I have some news. May I come in?

Lincoln: Sure.

Goo came in and we saw her.

Me: Hey Goo. What's shaking?

Goo: I have news. The bad teens are having an Extremeasaur tournament.

We gasped.

Me: An Extremeasaur Tournament? You mean like a tournament where Imaginary Friends fight to the death against Extremeasaurs?

Goo: That's right.

Laney: That's insane!

Lily: A tournament like that is pure blood and murder.

Goo: Mac told me that his brother Terrance once was in one of these tournaments and he once used Eduardo for it.

Me: That jerk!

Goo: I wasn't there during the first Extremeasaur tournament. Are those kinds of things illegal?

Me: Let me see here.

I looked it up on the computer and discovered that Extremeasaur Tournaments are 100% illegal and having one is a federal offense punishable by up to 100 years to life in federal prison.

Me: It is illegal and it's a federal offense. When is this tournament going on?

Goo: Later tonight.

Me: Then we got to stop them and kill all the extremeasaurs. Here's how were going to do it.

I revealed my plan. Our plan was to have Luan take in Leni and Edzilla and Leni will be Edzilla's legs and when their cover is blown, we ambush them.

Me: Good plan?

Nico: Good plan.

?: Perhaps we can help out as well.

We turned and we saw the Wild Force Power Rangers! We saw the Red Lion Ranger Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt the Yellow Eagle Ranger, Max Cooper the Blue Shark Ranger, Alyssa Enrile the White Tiger Ranger, and Danny Delgado the Black Bison Ranger.

Me: Oh wow! The Wild Force Power Rangers! It's such an honor.

Nico: You guys are awesome.

Laney: We watched Power Rangers Wild Force all the time and it was so awesome how you guys defeated Master Org and that was all so awesome!

Cole: I'm glad we have so many fans. Hey, Merrick. Sorry that it took a long time for us to reunite. But here we are!

Merrick: It's good to see you all again Cole.

Me: The Wild Zords are awesome too. I also have a Wild Zord.

I pulled out my Crystal Saber and in it was my Osprey Wild Zord Crystal.

Me: I have the Osprey Wild Zord.

Danny: The Osprey is a magnificent bird.

Taylor: It sure is.

Laney: I used the Predazord in a battle against one of the Heylin on the planet Animatron. It was so awesome!

Me: It sure was. And I used the Osprey Wild Zord when we did a simulation in the Lylat System. It's an awesome starship and an awesome and powerful friend.

Alyssa: I'm amazed you all know our abilities.

Me: It's the call of the wild. I'm called the Screeching Osprey.

I snapped my fingers and my purple vest appeared.

Cole: Wow. You are a powerful ranger at heart.

Laney: And I'm also a ranger at heart.

Laney snapped her fingers and she had an awesome brown vest on and there was a bear print on it and on her back was the name Savage Grizzly. She also had a Crystal Saber and there was a brown Animal Crystal with a grizzly bear in it.

Cole: The Grizzly Bear Zord. That is amazing Laney.

Taylor: You are a strong and spirited girl Laney.

Laney: Thanks Taylor.

Tommy: It's great to see you again Cole. We haven't seen each other since the Forever Red battle.

Cole: You too Tommy. It was awesome.

Me: We also met the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers in Mariner Bay. It was awesome.

Max: That's cool J.D.

Me: But we would be honored to have you all help us.

Alyssa: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Alyssa. Also Cole you have the sympathies and condolences of Team Loud Phoenix Storm for what Master Org did to your parents. He was a totally honorless monster and if it were up to me, I would've killed him myself.

Nico: Master Org you have failed this universe.

Cole: Thanks guys.

Me: You're welcome. Now here's what we do.

Lincoln: Ok. We can call this stage "Making the Plan".

Taylor: What do you mean?

Maria: I taught him that.

We went over the plan again.

* * *

Later it was time for the tournament.

Leni was at the tournament gate.

Leni: Listen, I'm, like, new to all this Extremosaurus stuff. I was totes hoping that we could go over the script.

Owner: Get mashed by the champ. Make it look good. That's the script.

We were hiding behind the rocks.

Cole: So this is the plan J.D.?

Me: We wait for Leni's cover to be blown and then we're going to destroy all the Extremeasaurs and arrest the kids.

Alyssa: Don't you think that's going overboard?

Me: I know it's wrong Alyssa but these kids are dangers to the worlds of imaginary friends. They're sending Imaginary Friends to fight to the death against these creatures of destruction.

Taylor: That is terrible.

Nico: These kids have failed this city.

Maria: Yep.

Lincoln: This stage is called "Executing the plan".

Max: This is gonna be awesome.

Leni was inside Edzilla and she was holding up Ed inside him as his legs and extra arms.

Crowd: BRING DOWN THE SMASH! BRING DOWN THE SMASH!

Bloo and Max Cooper: BRING DOWN THE SMASH! BRING DOWN THE SMASH!

Taylor (shakes her head in amusement): You two are such kids.

Mac: So, Taylor. Is it true that you and Eric Myers are dating?

Taylor: Yep. We might be from different Ranger teams. But he's a cool guy to be around.

Me: It would be so cool to meet the Time Force Rangers. They're from the year 3,000 and we saved the world from total destruction when that time rolls around.

Cole: I heard about that J.D.

But then Leni tripped and she fell out of Edzilla!

Kid: Wait. That's not an Extremeasaur!

Lincoln: Now we're in "Expect the plan to go off the rails"!

Me: Now!

We rushed in and we were ready to fight!

Me: You kids are under arrest in the name of the law!

Kid 2: It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm! KILL THEM!

Edzilla: ED STRONGEST THERE IS! (punches an Extremeasaur)

Cole: Lets take these monsters down!

Taylor: Right!

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

They pressed their cell phone morphers and turned into the Wild Force Power Rangers!

Cole: Time for some Wild Zord Power.

Me: Right Cole.

I pulled out my Crystal Saber and so did Laney. The Rangers did the same.

Me, Laney and the Rangers: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

A music tune was heard and in Animaria, the Wild Zords came. The Purple Osprey, The Brown Grizzly, The Red Lion, Golden Eagle, Blue Shark, White Tiger and Black Bison all came.

Alyssa: ELEPHANT ZORD ARISE!

The Elephant Zord arrived.

Max: GIRAFFE ZORD DESCEND!

So did the Giraffe Zord.

Alyssa: DEER ZORD DESCEND!

The Deer Zord arrived.

Merrick: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

He called forth the Wolf, Hammerhead and Alligator Zords.

Cole: FALCON ZORD, DESCEND!

The Falcon Zord arrived.

Me: Now for some additional help.

I used my telepathic powers to call Princess Shayla.

Me: (Telepathically) Princess Shayla, can you hear me?

On the legendary floating island of Animaria, Princess Shayla heard me.

Princess Shayla: I hear you J.D. You are a magnificent force of good for everyone.

Me: I get that all the time. But I have an idea. I'm going to resurrect the Wild Zords that form into Animus.

Princess Shayla: You can do that?

Me: I've done it before to other people and I can do it to other things too.

Princess Shayla: This is wonderful! Thank you J.D.!

Me: Think nothing of it Princess.

I held up my hand and chanted a powerful spell and 5 lights appeared and they were animal crystals and they appeared in my hands. One was a Black Lion, a Blue Condor, a Brown Saw Shark, A Black Buffalo and an Orange Jaguar.

Me: Wow. 5 more zords. A Black lion, a Blue Condor, a Brown Saw Shark, a Black Buffalo and an Orange Jaguar.

Said Wild Zords appeared and they were eternally grateful that I brought them back to life.

Me: You're welcome.

Cole: J.D. That was awesome!

Taylor: You are everything we've heard about.

Alyssa: I'll say.

Me: Just doing what we do best and that's helping people.

Lets tear these monsters that give Imaginary Friends a really bad name apart!

We went at all the Extremeasaurs and pulverized and blasted them into dust.

Bruce: Time to Hulk Out!

Bruce then got angry and his skin turned green and muscular and his hair turned black and his eyes turned green. His clothes were shredding and his shorts were left as he turned into the INCREDIBLE HULK!

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Jen took off her white lab coat, blue shirt and skirt and shoes and she Hulked out! Her skin turned green and muscular and her black hair went from brown to dark green and she grew taller and she became SHE-HULK!

Betty's eyes turned neon blood red and she grew taller as her skin turned red and muscular and she grew taller. Her new clothes she got are indestructible and they are stretchy. The Red She-Hulk was ready.

The 3 hulks were ready and they went at the extremeasaurs with extremely ferocious fury and they punched and pulverized them all over the place with incredible fury!

Suddenly there was a massive earthquake and out of the ground arose a massive Crystal Monstrosity! It was the Heartless of Aeleus that turned him into Lexaeus. The Heartless of Aeleus looked like a giant living dark red Crystal Cluster. It can fire powerful red energy lasers in all directions and it can throw boulders and molten lava and fiery meteors. It has a malevolent grin and evil red eyes. And its crystals are sharper than a razor blade. It's called the Volcanic Death Crystal.

Me: Whoa! Is that Aeleus's Heartless?

Aqua: It sure looks like it.

Laney: This is the Heartless Aeleus turned into and into Lexaeus? It's terrifying!

Lincoln (sees Lexaeus' Heartless): Now we're in the "Throw away the plan" phase!

Lynn: Guys, one of us needs to get Aeleus here so he can get his Heartless under control!

Breach: I'll do it!

Breach called Aeleus.

Breach: Aeleus, if you're wondering about your Heartless, we've got good news and bad news. The good news is, we found your Heartless.

Aeleus: And the bad news?

Breach: It's getting ready to turn Edzilla into paste!

Aeleus: Get me over there fast Hayley!

Edzilla: ED SMASH CRYSTAL FREAK!

20 minutes later, Aeleus arrived and he saw that Edzilla was standing triumphantly on top of it.

Aeleus (sees Edzilla beating up his Heartless without any problem): I thought you said my Heartless was about to turn Edzilla into paste.

Breach: That's what I thought.

Me: Looks like Edzilla has things under control. Lets have you tame it Aeleus.

Aeleus: Right.

Aeleus touched it and tamed it and in a massive swirl of rocks, crystal, lava and earth he was forever changed. He had crystal dragon wings and he was more powerful than ever before.

Me: Wow! Aeleus you look amazing!

Aeleus: I sure do.

Aqua: Would you like to help us?

Aeleus: I would like that.

Me: Lets take all these clods down!

We all went at the kids and Extremeasaurs and our power was savagely overwhelming them. The Wild Zords were tearing apart all the extremeasaurs and killing them. We were savagely blasting and pulverizing them.

Kid: You may have beaten our Extremeasaur's but lets see how you all fair against the Champion!

They brought out a huge crate and opened it and inside was a tiny extremesaur. It looked like an ordinary yellow cat but it got mad and 9 tails electrified came out surging with 100,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity. Lincoln grabbed all 9 of its tails and he, Gabrielle, Olga and Linka absorbed all of its lightning and electricity.

Olga: Wow! That is strong electricity!

Gabrielle: (British Accent) It sure is. It's power is incredible!

Me: It's still the champion and an extremeasaur nonetheless. Lets take it down! Combo and Final Smash time!

Swoop: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Thermal Sword temperature to over 95,000˚ Fahrenheit.

Jackie Chan: Lets get them! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and he got the chi powers of Shendu.

Swoop and Jackie Chan: INFERNO STORMBLAST SLASH!

Jackie Chan fired a massive blast of fire and Swoop went and slashed the little extremeasaur and the blast of fire hit it and exploded into a massive fireball.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Bai Tza: My former brother's powers are perfect for you Jackie.

Jackie: Thanks Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: I will always despise my brother for his incompetence and he got what he deserved.

Me: Well said.

Cybertron Scourge: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his two extra heads popped out and roared.

Scourge: Witness the 3-headed dragon.

James: Mime Jr. go!

James sent out his Mime Jr.

James: Time for some heavy firepower! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Mime Jr.'s abilities.

James: Mime Jr., Psybeam!

Mime Jr. Fired a massive psychic energy blast.

Scourge and James: PSYCHIC FIRESTORM BURST!

Scourge fired a massive blast of fire and the blasts combined and they hit the little extremeasaur and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Final Smash time!

Star Man: Lets get him! STAR CRASH STORM!

Star Man had a bunch of stars orbit around him and he fired them at the little extremeasaur and they hit it and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Frankie: My turn. IMAGINARY FRIEND BOMBSTORM!

Frankie formed a bunch of explosive kamikaze imaginary bomb friends and they slammed into the little extremeasaur and exploded and killed it.

Me: That was awesome Frankie!

Frankie: Thanks J.D. It was nothing.

Edzilla turned back into Ed.

Ed: I defeated your champion Extremeasaur. So I deserve a trophy!

James: Better do what he says.

Me: Unless you all want to join your extremeasaur friends in the Netherworld.

The Kid gave him an awesome trophy and then the FBI and the Police arrived. They arrested all the kids.

Me: You kids are getting life for this.

Hulk, She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk reverted back. They now got used to the pain of transforming into their hulk forms.

Bruce B: (As he reverts back) You mess with imaginary friends and you mess with us.

Jen: (As she's reverting back) That's right hun.

Betty: (As she's reverting back) No one messes with our friends and lives to tell about it.

Frankie: (To the Viewers) Never mess with the power of imaginary friends and Team Loud Phoenix Storm or else.

During the battle Nico caught his own Mime Jr. and a Happiny. It was so cool meeting the Wild Force Power Rangers and having them help us out as well as having the Extremeasaur's eliminated. The kids were found guilty of their crimes and sentenced to 100 years to life in federal prison, the null void and in the space prisons.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

NicoChan11 gave me the idea for this one from the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episode Eddie Monster. That was a funny and strange episode. I included the Power Rangers Wild Force rangers because they were the most awesome Rangers in the Power Rangers Series! Thanks for the ideas man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	756. Alien Dragon World Rescue

It starts with us flying through the infinite void of space in the U.S.S. Valor.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2681.3: The U.S.S. Valor is on its way to a planet located 62,000 light-years away from Earth. We picked up some strange energy readings of incredible power and we are on our way to check it out.

The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers were with us. They were traveling in their Super Train and Max Solarzord and it was attached to the side of the ship.

Chad: This is so cool being on your starship guys.

Me: Thanks Chad. We used this ship to travel all over the universe. It's our mode of universal transport.

Carter: It's an amazing ship.

Lisa: Thank you Carter. It's a ship of my own design I built.

Carter: That's amazing.

Maria (puts on glasses): Guys, what do you think of me while I'm wearing glasses?

Me: You look awesome with glasses Maria.

William: You sure do babe.

Carmen: Sis, I think you should put on glasses on certain days.

Laney: I think you look great with glasses Maria.

Lisa: Indubitably.

Maria: Good idea Carmen.

Me: Aqua, when you were in the Realm of Darkness did you think of anything bad?

Aqua: I did. It was horrible.

FLASHBACK

Aqua: (Narrating) I was in this strange and terrifying world and I saw a mirror. Then out came another me. She was my inner evil and she was tormenting me by poisoning my mind with lies and saying I was a bully and a monster.

Aqua (sadistic smirk vanishes off): Wait. Why did I think those things? I'm not a violent person. And I'm certainly not a bully.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Aqua: Every day in the Realm of Darkness was like living in a total nightmare.

Me: That's horrifying.

Maria: Do you guys think I should also get a tattoo as well?

William: A tattoo is perfect for you babe.

The radar beeped.

Lisa: We appear to have arrived at our destination.

Me: On Screen.

We arrived at the Planet Draco. It was a post-apocalyptic planet located 62,000 light-years away from Earth. It's actually a refugee planet where the people of a planet Earth that was destroyed by war escaped to and tried to rebuild civilization. Now it's in the grip of war to compete for land and resources.

Me: So this is the planet. It's called Draco.

Kin: Nice name for it.

Laney: It sure is.

Nicole then recognized it from somewhere.

Nicole: (Gasp) I know this planet! It's the planet that's where Panzer Dragoon takes place.

Me: I know that game.

Lily: Me too. That game is so cool!

Kin: I love that game series. Especially Panzer Dragoon Zwei. That was awesome.

Nico: It's one of my favorites.

Aang: Can you guys remind me who the bad guy is on this planet?

Me: The bad guy is actually an evil black dragon and we have to destroy a tower that enhanced its power somehow.

Aang: Now I remember.

Laney: Hey look. There's another ship there.

Me: Hailing frequencies.

Lola: Aye Captain.

We stationed over the planet.

Lola: Channel is open.

Me: This is the starship U.S.S. Valor of Planet Earth, Captain James Dean Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm commanding.

The one that answered was Leo Corbett, Leader of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.

Leo Corbett: I'm Leo Corbett, the Leader of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.

Me: Oh wow! It's an honor to meet you Leo.

Laney: Same here Leo.

Me: I take it you came to see what's going on here at the planet Draco?

Leo Corbett: We are. Hey, Carter. It's been a while since our two Team Ups and the Legendary War.

Carter: That's right.

Chad: Is Karone and Kendrix with you guys?

Leo Corbett: They are.

Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Kai and Mike appeared and we saw them. We beamed them to our ship and it was so awesome to meet them.

Me: So you all came here from the planet Mirinoi?

Leo: That's right. Our scanners picked up a strange energy disturbance.

Maya: Mirinoi is like Earth.

Kendrix: But it's home.

Me: I can tell. Mirinoi is 18,000 light-years away from Earth and it's a beautiful planet.

Laney: I also remember that you guys are all looking for planets that are capable of supporting life.

Leo Corbett: That's right.

Me: Well you don't have to look any further. We found thousands of planets capable of supporting humans. But trouble is, most of them have atmospheres too poisonous for human life. But we did however find a bunch of planets like ours.

Leo Corbett: We'll have to see them later.

Suddenly there was a purple light and I was enveloped in a powerful power and massive pillar of purple light. I felt my energy levels rising at an astronomical level!

Me: Wow! What's happening? My power is rising fast!

Nico: Unbelievable! What is this power!?

Laney: I don't know. But it's unbelievable!

A sword floated down to me and I saw it floating in front of me.

Me: A Quasar Saber!

Leo: It chose you as its master J.D.

I took the saber and I felt its enormous power flowing through me and it felt like I had the very power of the entire universe in it. The saber had a Phoenix Galactabeast on it.

Me: Wow! I have the fire of Space and the Universe flowing through me.

Nico: J.D. your power is incredible!

Leo Corbett: I can tell you watched our show J.D.

Me: Me and Laney never missed a show.

Then I was enveloped in a massive surge of energy and I was gaining even more power as I got an awesome Armband, awesome belt, my Quasar Saber got an awesome Crossguard and I got awesome wristbands and leg bands. And I also had a purple Transdagger on my left hip.

Me: Wow! What power!

Leo Corbett: Wow! J.D. you got blessed by the lights of Orion.

Laney: J.D. this is so awesome!

Me: It sure is. This is incredible. And I have a Transdagger too. Lets see what mine can do.

I pulled and it turned into a powerful purple spear staff.

Me: Wow! This is awesome! Leo this is awesome.

Leo Corbett: Thanks J.D.

Me: Would you all like to help us?

Leo Corbett: We would be honored J.D. Ready guys?

Kai: Lets do it.

They all nodded.

Leo Corbett: Okay.

Lost Galaxy Rangers: GO! GALACTIC!

Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Mike and Kendrix became the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Me: Wow! Just like on TV. Lets head down.

We did so and flew down to the planet.

Me: We're gonna have dragons as our rides and I know just the ones.

Marie K.L. and Vince called forth Marianas Dragons and they were riding on them. I summoned a Nier Dragon and I was riding on that one.

Nico called forth his Etzel Dragon, Carol called forth a Pandi dragon, May called forth an Icicle Dragon and we had all kinds of dragons.

Kin: I summon Black Rose Dragon!

Kin called forth a Duel Monster called Black Rose Dragon. It was a breathtaking dragon made of rose petals.

We were flying over the planet and we saw an amazing sight. This whole planet was not just a refugee planet, it was also an alien world. It was a planet unlike anything we've ever seen.

Me: Wow! This place is an incredible world.

The terrain and landscape was filled with all kinds of awesome creatures the likes of which we had never seen and it was an amazing sight. There were 2 planets that it orbits around and it provided a spectacular view.

Laney: This is amazing!

Carol: Incredible!

Kin: This is amazing. I never even knew a bunch of creatures like this were possible!

Marianas: This is amazing!

Marie K.L.: No kidding.

Vince: I didn't think this was all possible.

Nico: What could've caused this planet to go downhill so fast?

Laney: No idea. But this planet has an amazing landscape.

May: It's breathtaking.

Me: I see something up ahead.

Kin: Is that who we're looking for here?

Me: Close. Lets go see.

We flew over and got closer and we saw that it was a blue dragon and on it was a man with red hair and blond streak.

Me: It's Kiel.

Kiel saw us.

Kiel: Wow. Who are all of you?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm from planet Earth. We came here to help you.

Kiel: It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I'm afraid I've never heard of you all.

Me: That's all right Kiel. We're new to this world. Can you tell us what's wrong so we can help out?

Kiel: I will be more than happy to.

Kiel revealed that an evil black dragon has kidnapped his love Alita and forced her to lend it her power somehow.

Black Rose Dragon: Dragonic Telepathy. He forced and linked Alita into it.

Kin: I can hear her thoughts. She's calling out to us for help.

Me: I feel it too Kin.

Lincoln: Me too.

Me: Kiel we'll gladly help you out.

Kiel: I'm grateful to you all J.D.

Me: We can beat that Black Dragon together. But first we have to rescue Alita without hurting the Black Dragon.

Kin: And once she's free we'll let all hell loose on it.

Nico: I like that.

Kiel: Thank you all. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome Kiel.

We flew over the landscape and we saw all kinds of magnificent creatures and landscapes.

Me: Wow. This world is amazing.

Kiel: So what is it like on your planet?

Me: It's much different than this one Kiel. Our planet is being constantly protected by us and we have a tremendous responsibility to keeping the people and everything safe.

Kiel: That's amazing.

Me: It is. So what's the story with Alita?

Kiel: She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But she can't see anything.

Laney: She's blind?

Lincoln: She's got some challenges.

Me: I can tell. And does she have any past history with the Black Dragon we're trying to destroy?

Kiel: I don't really know J.D. This Black Dragon appeared and Alita somehow knew it was coming.

Icicle: That is very unusual.

May: I know.

Me: Where is the Black Dragon taking Alita?

Kiel: Some kind of tower in the West Sea. We can't let the dragon get to it.

Nico: We have to hurry.

Etzel: This tower sounds like it's really bad news.

Nico: It sure sounds like it.

We flew on and we got to the West Sea.

Me: Looks like we arrived at the West Sea. Nathaniel, can you see the tower on your radar?

Nathaniel was monitoring the landscape from the ship.

Nathaniel: I found the tower on the radar.

Me: Fire the Super Laser at the tower and don't cause a megatsunami.

Nathaniel: Right.

Nathaniel fired the super laser at the tower and we saw the laser fired from the sky and a massive explosion erupted out of the water.

KRAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow!

We saw a small explosion of water and a tidal wave was heading toward us. But it faded when it reached us.

Me: Good shooting Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: Thanks grandpa.

Leo Corbett: Hey look!

We saw up ahead, another dragon.

Me: Is that the Black Dragon?

Laney: That looks like it.

Black Rose Dragon: That's it all right.

Kiel: We can't attack it. We might hurt Alita.

Kin saw a girl infused into its neck. She had blond hair and a pink robe and she had dark green marks on her face.

Kin: Is that girl Alita?

Kiel: That's her.

Kin: I have an idea. We'll tangle up the Black Dragon and I'll get Alita out.

Me: Good idea. Arpeggio, you go with her.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Right.

Kin and Black Rose Dragon and Arpeggio went at the Black Dragon and it saw them coming and fired a blast of energy from its mouth. They dodged and Black Rose Dragon entangled the black dragon in its thorn tentacles.

Black Rose Dragon: Hurry Kin.

Kin: Right!

Kin and Arpeggio jumped onto the Black Dragon's back and they got her.

Arpeggio: Don't worry, Alita. We're here to save you!

Kin: Pull!

Kin and Arpeggio pulled on her and they pulled her out of the black dragon's back.

Kin: She's weak but she'll be all right.

Kin took her onto her dragon.

Alita: (Weak Groan) What happened?

Kin: You're free from the Black Dragon. Hold onto my back and whatever you do don't let go,

Alita: Okay.

Kin saw that her vision is slowly coming back.

Me: Now lets get this fucking monster!

We went at the black dragon and he fired powerful energy blasts of us and I fired a powerful blast of energy and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Thundercracker: That thing can't talk? Aw man! That means we won't have fun with witty banter.

Nico: Calm down Thundercracker. Lets focus on the matter at hand.

Thundercracker: You got it boss.

Edzilla: ED SMASH DRAGON! (chomps on Black Dragon's tail)

The Black Dragon roared in pain.

Our dragons fired powerful blasts of elemental energy and they hit the Black Dragon and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Combo and Final Smash Time!

Arpeggio: Tallyho! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his device on his right wing and it enhanced his wings and speed.

Thundercracker: Lets get him. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his missile launcher and it became a longer missile launcher.

Arpeggio and Thundercracker: SONIC THUNDERMISSILE DEATHSTORM!

They both fired powerful energy blasts and they combined and hit the Black Dragon and exploded

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

G1 Silverbolt: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his Electrostatic Discharger Rifle and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Aang: Lets get him. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Airbending powers and Avatar Powers 100-fold.

G1 Silverbolt and Aang: LIGHTNING HURRICANE SAWBLADE!

Aang fired a massive blast of air and powerful with and G1 Silverbolt fired a powerful blast of electrical energy.

Me: Kiel have you ever done a final smash before?

Kiel: No what is that?

Me: It's a grand finale attack that we are capable of that finishes our foes off with great ease. You have the power to do one, and you just have to reach deep down and find that power.

Kiel: Okay.

Kin: I'll show you how we do it. BLACK ROSE FLARESTORM!

Kin held out her hands and fired a massive blast of crimson red fire and Black Rose Dragon fired the same thing and their blasts combined and they hit the Black Dragon and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Kiel: Wow! That was amazing!

Kin: That's how we do a Final Smash. You have to reach deep and find that power.

Kiel: I can try.

Then Kiel heard a voice.

?: Kiel.

Kiel: That voice. Is it the dragons?

Blau: That's right. I am called Blau. You must lend me your power Kiel. You have the power of the dragon inside you. We have to work together to defeat him.

Kiel: I understand. DRAGONIC FORCE DESTROYER!

Kiel stood on the dragon's back and he held out his hands and a powerful blast of energy formed in his hands and he fired it and it was a massive blast of power. It hit the black dragon and burned it and killed him instantly. The Black Dragon fell into the ocean and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Wow! What power!

Nico: Black Dragon, you have failed this world.

Kin: That was intense!

Alita: It sure was.

Kin: You can see Alita!

Alita: I sure can! I can see!

Kiel: Alita. You can see everything! You can see!

Me: She can see everything for the first time!

Alita: I sure can. And you must be Kiel!

Kiel: I sure am.

Nico: It's good we saved you Alita.

Alita: I'm glad you all did. Thank you all.

Kin: (To the viewers) Even the power of an evil dragon is no match for the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Kiel: You said it. (To the viewers) These guys are just that good.

* * *

Later we went back to Earth and Nico caught a Chatot and a Spiritomb.

Maria came back and she had an awesome Mermaid Tattoo on her right arm.

Me: Wow! Maria that is an awesome ink.

Maria: Thanks J.D. Mermaids are awesome.

Me: They sure are.

It was such an honor to meet the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and if they ever need us to help them, we will gladly answer the call.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

This chapter is for the video game Panzer Dragoon, I've known that game for years ever since I was a little kid. It was awesome! I played it on Sega Saturn in 1995 and it was awesome! I love dragons and they are amazing and incredible creatures of myth. I based this one on the OVA of Panzer Dragoon and that was so awesome! There's a new Panzer Dragoon Game coming out for Nintendo Switch later this winter in 2019 and that is something I'm really looking forward to. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Panzer Dragoon is owned by Sega and Team Andromeda.


	757. Camp Squirrel Bean Adventures

It starts at the estate. A massive explosion rocked the estate from the training grounds.

KRABBOOOOOOOOMMM!

In the training grounds I was testing the power of the Quasar Saber against new holographic training dummies Lisa created and they looked like all the deadliest enemies of the Power Rangers.

My Quasar Saber's blade glowed neon purple and I slashed a dummy that looked like Rita Repulsa and it exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: That was awesome! Lets see this move. Quasar Saber PLEIADES SLASH!

The 7 Stars of the Pleiades Cluster swirled behind me and I slashed a dummy that looked like Lord Zed and it exploded into 7 pieces and those pieces exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM!

Me: Wicked awesome! Lets see what the Lights of Orion can do. LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

My armband, wrist bands, leg bands and belt appeared and my Quasar Saber got an awesome crossguard. I held the sword up to my armband and it released a powerful roar.

Me: Power Up Mode!

I ran fast and turned into a powerful purple fireball and went at them at an incredible blazing speed and went through 12 statues and they all exploded into massive fireballs.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Then I was facing Dr. Adler who in reality is really MASTER ORG!

Me: Dr. Adler A.K.A. Master Org. You're gonna pay for killing Cole's parents.

Master Org: That's right. I killed Cole's Parents. And I enjoyed every single minute of it.

Me: I don't know who's even more fucked up. All the villains we killed or you.

Master Org: Maybe so, but they begged me for mercy, so I gave it to them. I ended their worthless existence quickly.

Me: You're even more fucked up than the Devil himself. But why? Why would you kill Cole's parents!?

Master Org: (Evil Laughter) It was easy! They deserved it after all the pain they caused me!

Me: No. You brought all that unto yourself because of your own fucked up ego.

Master Org: Cole's parents were once my friends. I trusted them. I dedicated my whole life to our cause.

FLASHBACK

Master Org: (Narrating) We worked together day and night, trying to prove the existence of Animaria. We were a team. We were all going to the top together. But as time passed, I grew to love Cole's mother, and I know she shared my feelings, as well.

Before Master Org became who he was, Dr. Viktor Adler was once a brilliant scientist that worked together with Cole's parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Their mission together was to prove the existence of the legendary floating island, Animaria. As time passed he began to show feelings for Elizabeth.

Master Org: Things would have been perfect.

But unfortunately Dr. Adler was beaten to the punch when he was about to pop the question to Elizabeth as Richard already did so before he could. This sparked a major jealousy within him which sowed the seeds of jealousy.

Master Org: Except... His father couldn't bear to see me succeed in anything, even love, so he stole her away from me. He betrayed me. He stole my one and only love. But that's not all he stole. He stole my chance at a family...

Dr. Adler saw that Cole's mother was pregnant with Cole.

Master Org: And my chance at fame. I began to detest their mission to save the Earth, and nature became a prison, always reminding me of my betrayal.

On a mission to the Amazon in Brazil, they found on the ground some strange and ugly seeds and they were really the last remnants of Master Org.

Master Org: At that moment, I knew fate had led me to the release from my suffering. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I did the only thing that I could. I would punish those who hurt me. I knew if I were to become Master Org, there would be nothing that could stand in my way. So I ate the seeds, and the transformation began.

Dr. Adler ate the seeds and he became MASTER ORG REBORN!

Past Dr. Adler: AND NOW! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Master Org: I was no longer a weak human being. I became Master Org.

Dr. Adler now with Master Org's powers killed Cole's parents in cold blood with plant vines that he grew from his hands.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Master Org: All traces of my past had to be destroyed, all obstacles eliminated.

Me: You've become worse than the devil himself Adler. You were Richard and Elizabeth's friend and you betrayed them and murdered them in cold blood! You destroyed so many lives and and you killed so many innocent people in cold blood all for your own twisted, selfish and fucked up ambitions!

Master Org: It was my rightful revenge!

Master Org fired a blast of energy from his staff and I blocked it and threw it back at him and sent him flying. He stopped and Nico appeared.

Nico: It's the real Master Org!

Me: What!? I thought that was a dummy!

Nico: This is the real thing. Now we can get justice for Cole's parents.

Me: That's right. Cole's parents will never rest until this monster is sent to straight to hell where he belongs.

Nico: Master Org, You have failed this world!

Me: You will pay!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Fire and Nico went Super Saiyan 4.

Me: I will never forgive you for your crimes against the world Master Org!

Nico: Me neither!

Me: BIG BANG ATTACK!

I fired a massive blast of energy

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

Nico fired a massive ball of pure fire.

Me and Nico: BIG BANG FIRESTORM BURST!

The blasts combined and they went at him. They hit him before he even had time to react and it resulted in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

A massive mushroom cloud could be seen for miles. I had the whole city protected in a powerful force field. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Master Org. He was completely obliterated in the explosion. We saw a massive black evil cloud appear and I opened up the Portal the leads into the River of Fire and sent him there.

Me: Go back to hell Master Org.

Nico: I hate Master Org and he got what he deserved.

Me: You got that right buddy. Great job.

Nico: Yep.

Cole: (Offscreen) J.D.!

Me: Cole.

Cole: What happened out here?

Me: We killed Master Org.

Nico: J.D. thought he was fighting a training dummy that looked like him. But it was the real thing.

Me: I had no idea myself. Nico sensed that it was him.

Nico: But we got justice for you Cole. We avenged your parents and destroyed the evil monster Master Org.

Cole: But Master Org died when we destroyed him with the combined power of the Wild Zords.

Me: He must've gone into dormancy when you beat him. But it's over now. Master Org is dead. This time forever.

Cole then collapsed to his knees and he looked up at the sky and he knew that the nightmare of Master Org is finally over.

Cole: We did it Mom and Dad. We did it.

Cole got justice for the deaths of his parents and Master Org was never going to terrorize the world ever again.

* * *

Later we went back into the estate.

Nico: I'm glad Master Org is gone.

Me: Me too. He got what was coming to him. And his physical body and memories were forever sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness. But the work of the Wild Force Power Rangers is never finished.

Alyssa: No it's not.

Maria (grinning): Hey, William. I got a surprise for you.

William: What is it? (Maria turns her back on him)

Maria (lifts up the back of her shirt): Like it?

William's jaw dropped, as well as most of us in the room who saw Maria's bare back. There in inky aqua blue fancy large font script was a mostly fresh tattoo on Maria's skin with the words 'Property of William Dunbar. No others allowed to touch.'

Me: "Property of William Dunbar. No Others Allowed to Touch" That's an awesome tattoo Maria!

Odd was the first one to break the silence by laughing his ass off on the floor, with Yumi doing the same thing. Jeremie snickered, Aelita giggled like mad, and Ulrich wolf whistled at the sight and slapped a shocked William on the back.

William (blushes brightly): B-Babe, why did you get another tattoo?!

Maria (lowers her shirt): To show you that I'm your girlfriend and no one else's. Don't you like it?

Francis: Nice Ink Maria! William you dog you.

Teresa: Awesome ink Maria.

Rubberband Man: Righteous Ink Maria.

Static: Looks great on you Maria.

Gear: Yeah.

Horsea: That is an awesome tattoo.

Carmen: I'll say. It looks great on you sis.

Maria: Glad you guys like it. Because I'm about to put on my swimsuit, which will sadly cover the tattoo.

Katniss: It's all right Maria.

Maria: Thanks Katniss.

Nico: J.D. that was so cool how you resurrected the Animus Zord Wild Zords.

Me: I didn't know I had that kind of power.

Skywarp: We haven't visited Camp Kidney in a while.

Nico: Great idea Skywarp.

Me: Lets head over to Camp Kidney.

Jaime: This is gonna be so awesome.

Me: It is Jaime. Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off to Prickly Pines, Wisconsin.

* * *

PRICKLY PINES, WISCONSIN

* * *

We arrived in Prickly Pines, Wisconsin and we were at Camp Squirrel Bean.

Edward: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Camp Kidney's actually a fun place now.

Dave: To be honest, I'm making the most of the camp's current state. Because there's probably a small chance that sooner or later, it's all gonna be gone.

Me: Camp Kidney will be here for a long time Dave as long as we make sure people or monsters like Lumpus never return.

Edward: That's great.

Samson: I'm just glad that Tubbimura guy is in jail now. He was actually really weird. He kept talking about his dog, Muffin Face, pudding cups, and all other kinds of foods.

Me: That guy needs to go on a serious diet.

Lazlo: I know. But let me tell you this. We did find the treasure of Three-Eyed Fred.

Me: Really?

Nicole: Oh wow! I love treasure hunts!

Nico: Can you tell us the story of the treasure Lazlo?

Lazlo: I'd be more than happy to.

Later that night around a campfire as we were roasting marshmallows, Lazlo told us the story.

Lazlo: This story is about the cursed Lumpy Treasure. It's a story about a ruthless outlaw named Three-Eyed Fred, who robbed a treasure train a loooonnngg time ago and buried the treasure on the darkest, creepiest, the Spookiest island in all of Leaky Lake: ITCHY ISLAND!

Laney: That sounds like a place I would never want to go to.

Luan: I'd be itching to go there! (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Nico: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Eddy: Hey, Nico. Since you won't be using that pepper spray can anymore, can I have it?

Nico: Sure Eddy.

Nico gave Eddy his pepper spray.

Lazlo: But because Fred took his secret to the grave, no one knows where the treasure is buried. But there are a few who do know where that treasure is buried. For the mosquitoes of Itchy Island will one day bite the chosen one on their exposed flesh, revealing a secret map to the treasure of Three-Eyed Fred.

Me: That sounds like an awesome treasure hunt.

Nicole: It sure does.

Raj: (India Accent) I was the chosen one for that map.

Then mosquitoes bit Raj on his butt yet again.

CRUNCH!

Raj: Not again!

We saw Raj go crazy and he shooed the mosquitoes away. We saw the Map right on Raj's butt.

Lazlo: Is that the map to Itchy Island?

We looked and we saw it.

Me: It sure is. Raj is the chosen one yet again. But Lazlo, didn't you say that the treasure was taken by the mosquitoes?

Clam: Taken.

Lazlo: I did. The curse of Three-Eyed Fred is that the mosquitoes take the treasure to somewhere else.

Me: Shall we go find that treasure!?

Everyone cheered.

Chip: I want to go with you guys, too!

Skip: Same with me!

Me: All right. Lets go find that treasure!

Everyone cheered.

Patsy: Lets do this!

We were off to Itchy Island. We got there and they called it Itchy Island because it was a major league nest for numerous mosquitoes.

Me: Wow.

Lazlo: Itchy Island!

Me: Lets find that treasure.

We looked high and low and followed the map. I took a picture of the map on my phone and we were gonna use it as a guide.

Nina: Oh this is so cool! I love treasure hunts!

Nicole: Me too Nina.

We arrived at the X that marked the spot.

Me: We found the X! Lets get digging!

Lucy, Lana, Ed, and Lincoln got digging!

Gretchen: We're almost there!

Ed: Look! Treasure!

Me: JACKPOT!

We pulled the chest out and opened it.

Choir: THREE-EYED FRED'S TREASURE!

Everyone: WOW!

Lori: Look at all that gold!

Lola: And those jewels!

Lana: There's a lot of it!

Laney: It was all worth it.

Lazlo: Here come the mosquitoes!

I fired a massive blast of fire at the mosquitoes and sent them flying away.

Me: Lets get this treasure back to camp.

Nico: Camp Squirrel Bean, you all have succeeded in this treasure hunt.

We brought the treasure back to camp and we used the treasure get Camp Squirrel Bean better cabins and a better mess hall, and a better Scoutmaster Quarters and more.

* * *

Later we were celebrating our treasure success at my favorite meat restaurant: Beef Lumberjacks.

Bear Lumberjack (snarls at Slinkman): Hey, you're that slug with Lumpus who didn't pay up!

Slinkman: You're not still mad about that, are you?

Me: Now sir let me help.

I paid the bill Slinkman owed.

Bear Lumberjack: Thanks J.D. We owe you all one for destroying that freak of nature Lumpus.

Me: Yeah he was a total fraud and a 7,512% nutcase.

Bear Lumberjack: You got that right.

We had really good steaks and Jared had a salad because he's a vegetarian.

Me: Mmm. Good steak.

Nicole: Boy you said it dad.

Lola: These placemats are really cool.

Lana: They sure are and there's a map of Leaky Lake on it.

Lazlo: Yep. There's Beef Lumberjacks, the bait shop, the manure shop, where Acorn Flats was, Mount Blackhead, and there's...

Me: Huh?

Clam: No Camp Kidney.

Me: Sir how come Camp Squirrel Bean is not on your placemats?

Bear Lumberjack: It takes money to advertise that.

Nicole: I think I know a way we can put it on. I'll eat the MEAT BOMB!

Everyone gasped when they heard Nicole say that.

Lazlo: Oh wow!

Raj: This is gonna be so amazing.

Clam: Meat.

Nicole: I heard Lumpus ate a Meat Bomb.

Lazlo: He sure did. They grow meat out in the California Steak Orchard and water it with Growth Hormones. They pick the biggest steak and call it the Meat Bomb.

Nicole: Wow. That's a lot of beef. But as Lynn says: OH IT IS ON!

We got Nicole ready and they brought out a huge steak!

Bear Lumberjack: Here ya go! One meat bomb! (Grunts) Coming Up!

He put a huge slab of steak on the table.

Bear Lumberjack: Enjoy.

Me: Wow! That is a huge slab of meat. Over in Amarillo, Texas they have a restaurant that serves a huge 72 oz. steak. Priced at $1.00 per ounce.

Nicole: I saw that dad. It's really good food.

Heidi: You can do it Aunt Nicole.

Nicole: Lets get started.

Then the massive steak grew bigger. It was as big as a whole monster truck tire!

Me: Whoa! That is a massive steak!

Lazlo: It's the growth hormones.

Me: I don't think I could eat a steak that massive.

Nico: I can eat a whole steak like that.

Me: I know you could.

Lincoln: That's a lot of meat.

Laney: But Nicole loves meat and she is a true carnivore.

Jared: I don't eat meat. I eat only fruits and vegetables and drink only water.

Nicole: Okay now we're talking!

Nicole got started and she was eating the whole steak and it was gone in 30 minutes.

Nicole ate the whole steak.

Nicole: Now that was a good steak!

Nicole then released a monstrous belch.

BBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Nicole was declared the winner and she was hoisted up.

Lori: And the new Meat Bomb Champion is NICOLE KNUDSON!

We got Camp Squirrel Bean placed on the placemat.

It was awesome getting Camp Squirrel Bean on the placemat and we made a picture for it and Nicole put it in her room in a picture frame.

William: (To the viewers) Nicole's Appetite may be bottomless, but her heart is as big as her appetite.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

I made this chapter as a combination of two episodes of Camp Lazlo: Lumpy Treasure and Never Bean on The Map. 2 of my favorite episodes of Camp Lazlo. They were both funny. I love steak but it's loaded with fat and cholesterol and too much beef is bad for you. But they don't grow beef out in an orchard or with growth hormones. That would be cool if they did grow beef that way though. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	758. The Slimy Magical Blood

It starts at the Zoo. Me, Lana, Nico, Syd, Ronnie Anne, Laney and Lily were helping Becca with the new reptile exhibit being put in.

Becca: Thanks for helping me build the new exhibits at the reptile house guys.

Me: No problem Becca. It's so awesome helping you out at the zoo.

Syd: This is so awesome. We're getting new King Cobra exhibits.

Laney had the King Cobra around her arm and she was petting it.

Laney: Aw Lesty is a cute Cobra.

Syd: She sure is Laney.

Me: King Cobras are one of the most deadliest snakes in the world.

Ronnie Anne: They are.

Nico: One bite is powerful to kill 25 people.

Lana: That is deadly.

Becca: It sure is.

We got to work on the King Cobra exhibit and it was a beautiful exhibit in the zoo. It looked like a tropical rainforest and Lesty was right at home.

* * *

Later back at the estate, Nico was looking through his Goosebumps books.

Jared was eating a bowl of broccoli.

Jared: Mmm. Nothing like a bowl of broccoli salad for me.

FART!

Jared: Scuse me.

We laughed.

Me: That was funny son!

William: Hey, Maria! Have you fought any bad crooks today?

Maria: No. Why are you asking?

William: No reason. I've got a surprise for you.

Maria: What's the surprise?

William (slips off his shirt): This!

William revealed his bare chest to Maria and anyone else looking at him. Maria blushed hotly, as did more than a few other girls in the room, at the sight of William's chest but there was something else that also drew their attention. On top of William's chest, he had the words 'You can look but can't touch because…' tattooed in blood red and black ink.

Me: "You can look, but can't touch because..."

William (turns around): That's not all.

The girls still blushed because his back was just as hot to them as his chest. But what caused William to blush the most was the tattoo on his back.

Teresa (amused with a blush): "This is Maria Rockell's Property?"

Around the words, William had a tattoo done in pink and red that was a trail of Cherry Blossom Petals while there was a black and red knife tattooed under the words, piercing the 'O' in property.

William (puts his shirt back on): Hey, she has a tattoo that says 'property of William Dunbar' so I thought I'd get one similar but different. Besides, doesn't Maria Rockell's property have a good ring to it?

Francis, Static, and Gear were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

Rubberband Man (snickers): Might as well have tattooed "Maria Rockell's Boy Toy" on your back while you were at it.

Me: (Laughs) That is so funny! But that tattoo is so awesome William!

Yumi: That is an awesome tattoo Will!

Ulrich: Nice ink though dude.

Odd: Rightous ink dude! You two are perfect for each other.

Jeremie: That tattoo is a magnificent perfect mark on you William.

Aelita: That is an awesome tat on you William.

William: Thanks guys.

Carmen: Rockin' tat bro!

Maria: Aw William that is so sweet.

Blackfire: Quick question. Do your parents know that you two have tattoos?

Maria: They sure do.

William: Yep they do.

Me: Besides, I think they look really cool with tattoos.

Nico looked through his books and he found his next target.

Nico: I think I have our next target. Lets go after the Monster Blood.

We looked at the Monster Blood books and we saw a gross green slime coming down the stairs and it looked alive.

Me: That stuff is disgusting! It looks like living snot!

Nico: It does look like it.

Ben: That Monster Blood thing looks like Goop.

Me: It does have those same characteristics. But Goop is from the planet Viscosia and he doesn't have the ability to turn people into giant monsters.

Laney: Who would make such a disgusting abomination!?

Nico: The Monster Blood is next on our hit list.

Me: Lets see. Who would make such a horrifying abomination?

I looked it up on the computer and saw that it was made by an evil sorceress named Sarabeth.

Sarabeth is an antagonist in Monster Blood. She is an evil sorceress that took the appearance of a black cat and since then had been living with Evan Ross' aunt, Kathryn. Later, it is revealed that she was the cause of Kathryn's deafness and the reason why the Monster Blood is evil. Finally, when she tells Monster Blood to kill Evan and Kathryn. Trigger appears, pushing Sarabeth towards the Monster Blood causing her death.

Me: This bitch is fucked up to the extreme!

Nico: I can't believe she's that dangerous.

Me: Our best chance is to throw all the Monster Blood into the Sun and obliterate it with the Solar Fire.

Nico: That's a good idea.

Me: Lets go get that psychotic bitch of darkness!

Brittney: Yeah! She gives us sorceresses a really bad name!

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off to Jackson, Mississippi.

* * *

Jackson, Mississippi.

* * *

We arrived at the Ross Residence in Jackson, Mississippi.

Me: Here we are guys.

We landed and we saw Evan Ross and Andy playing in the backyard with Evan's dog Trigger.

Me: Are you Evan Ross and Andy?

Evan Ross: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Nice to meet you guys!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Evan.

Andy: We love all your adventures and they are so awesome!

Evan: It was so hard to pick just one so we chose all of them.

Me: I'm glad we have such great fans. But we came because you had an encounter with a certain evil batch of slime.

Nico held up the books on Monster Blood.

Nico: Monster Blood.

Me: Since you guys encountered it, we're gonna destroy it.

Lola: Yeah this stuff is gross and it looks like living snot!

Evan: Come inside so we can talk.

Me: Okay.

We went inside. We were talking to Evan's mom.

Mrs. Ross: Evan, this whole thing about Monster Blood? It sound like crazy talk.

Ed: That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk. [does various forms of gibberish blabbing, but his third blabbing makes his saliva hit Francis, making him hammer-fist him to shut him up, bashing his head in] Sorry.

Me: Trust me Mrs. Ross. Evan has dealt with this evil slime before and it is a nasty and gross atrocity. We need to destroy all of it by sending it all into the fire of the sun.

Laney: And we need to send that evil sorceress Sarabeth in there with it.

Evan: But I thought she was dead.

Me: I have a strong feeling she isn't. Evan, we need to work together to take it down for good.

Evan: You got it J.D.

Andy: Here's the can of Monster Blood.

Me: So this is the stuff. Okay. Here we go.

* * *

We were outside and we had the can of Monster Blood on the street.

Me: Okay here we go.

Edzilla: ED SMASH STUPID SLIME!

I took the top off the can and the Monster Blood oozed out. It was gross seeing it.

Me: Oh that is disgusting slop.

Evan: It sure is.

Then we saw that the slime had the symbol of the Heartless on it.

Bombshell: Evan, did the Monster Blood always have a Heartless symbol on it?

Evan: No. Why?

Bombshell: Because it's a Heartless now.

My Dark Orb detector went off and it showed that there was a dark orb in the Monster Blood.

Me: There's a dark orb in the Monster Blood!

Evan (sees the Monster Blood Heartless): Whatever it might be before, it's a Heartless now.

Me: Yep.

Then we saw the monster blood take shape and it formed into a woman with black hair and she had a horrifying demonic mask on. I recognized her. It was the evil Moldavian Satanic Princess ASA VAJDA! She took off the mask and I saw that she had a horrifying face but there were bloody holes in it and emblazoned on her forehead was the Star of Satan!

Asa Vajda was a princess of Moldavia who lived during the first half of the 17th century. Asa was a witch in service to Satan and she practiced her art along with a colleague named Igor Javutich. Asa's own brother, Kriavi Vajda was the head of the Holy Inquisition. Capturing Asa and Igor, he tried them for witchcraft outside the family estate. Before her sentence was carried out, Asa placed a curse on her brother's family line, shouting "It is I who repudiate you, and in the name of Satan I place a curse upon you. Go ahead, tie me down to the stake, but you will never escape my hunger, nor that of Satan!" The inquisitor had his men nail the Mask of Satan upon both Asa and Igor's faces and their bodies were burned at the stake. At the moment of her death, a terrible storm erupted and the Inquisitors fled the scene. When the storm subsided, they placed Asa's body in the tomb of her ancestors. Her coffin was outfitted with a glass window so that all who looked upon it would see the Mask of Satan staring back at them. A giant cross was erected upon the coffin to ward off evil.

Two centuries later, two scientists named Doctor Thomas Kruvajan and Andre Gorobec traveled by coach through Moldavia on their way to a conference in Mirgorod. Their coach suffered a broken axle near the ruins of the Vajda family chapel and while the coachman affected repairs, Kruvajan and Gorobec decided to explore the ruins. While inspecting the catacombs, they came upon Princess Asa's coffin. A large bat flew out, startling Kruvajan. In an attempt to kill the bat, he unwittingly struck the cross affixed to Princess Asa's coffin, as well as shattering the small glass window at the head of the casket. Cutting himself on a splinter of glass, Kruvajan's blood dripped down onto the Mask of Satan, mysteriously bringing Asa back to life.

Though alive once again, she was still weak and was unable to rise from her coffin. She used what little power she had regained to resurrect her lvoer Igor Javutich. She then summoned Doctor Kruvajan back to her tomb, forcing him to give her his blood, making her even stronger. Working through both Javutich and Kruvajan, she continued to wreak her vengeance against the Vajda family. The prince and his heir, Constantine Vajda, were both killed in short order, but it was the prince's daughter, Katia Vajda, that captured Asa's attention. The twenty-one year old princess was the spitting image of the witch and Asa sought to take possession of her, transferring her essence into Katia's body. Moments after completing the spell however, Kruvajan's student Andre Gorobec exposed her and the local villagers became aware that Asa was a witch. She was pulled out of the chapel ruins and bound to a wooden stake whereupon she was set on fire and burned to death.

Me: (Gasp) I don't believe it! That's Asa Vajda!

Lola: Who is she?

Me: She's the evil Satanic Princess from the movie Black Sunday, one of my dads movies from his past. When my dad was a kid, that movie scared the living shit out of him when they nailed that horrifying mask onto her face as they were about to kill her!

Lori: What year was that movie made?

Me: 1960. This woman is a demon born from the Devil himself.

Then we heard malevolent laughter.

Me: Who's that!?

Evan: That's Sarabeth!

We saw a woman with black hair and black leather clothes come out in a vortex of magic. It was SARABETH!

Evan: Sarabeth!

Sarabeth: Don't worry, Evan. I'll make your death quick and painless!

Me: I'll make sure your death is slow and excruciatingly painful!

Nico: Sarabeth, you have failed this whole planet!

Lana: I'll face Sarabeth. You guys face that overgrown slimeball.

Me: Right Lana!

We went at the Monster Blood heartless. I punched it in the face and my fist when all the way through it.

Me: Oh yuck!

Luckily my powers were protecting me from its deadly effects.

Me: So physical attacks won't work on it. Our best option is to use energy waves and elemental attacks.

We did so and it hurt the Monster Blood Heartless.

Then the Monster Blood Heartless changed again. It became the RADIOACTIVE PALEOSAURUS!

After a series of deaths involving both humans and marine creatures, along with the discovery of an enormous dinosaurian footprint, scientists uncovered the existence of the Paleosaurus. Theorising that the beast was also dying of the massive dose of radiation which was killing all those around it, but that it would travel up the River Thames to perish in fresh water whilst devastating London en route, the group devised a way to deliver an even higher dosage of radiation which would hasten its demise.

Whilst constructing their weapon, authorities discovered the Paleosaurus' radar transparency, and had to rely on helicopter surveillance. However, the radiation emitted by the creature caused the helicopters to crash, and the

Paleosaurus subsequently embarked on a rampage through central London.

Finally finishing the weapon, the remaining scientists loaded their radium-filled torpedo aboard a miniature submersible and destroyed the beast in the River Thames after sustaining heavy damage.

However, news reports of shoals of dead fish at the end of the film suggest that a second Paleosaurus may have made landfall in the United States . . .

Me: It's the Radioactive Paleosaurus!

Shanan: From the 1959 movie The Giant Behemoth!

The Monster Blood Heartless as the Paleosaurus fired a massive green lightning laser blast that was as radioactive as 100 tons of plutonium. I blocked the laser and I sprouted my tail and it fired the laser back at it and it exploded.

The Monster Blood Heartless reformed and it turned into the GIANT TARANTULA!

Wearing pajamas, a man with Neanderthal features stumbles through the Arizona desert. He falls and dies. Dr. Matt Hastings, a bright, handsome and sympathetic doctor from the small town of Desert Rock, is called to view the body. Asked to give an opinion as to cause of death, he finds himself perplexed. Surprised to learn the deceased was someone he knew – biological research scientist Eric Jacobs – Dr. Hastings suggests he be given permission to perform an autopsy to learn why the man's face is distorted beyond recognition. The sheriff refuses, judging an autopsy unnecessary as Jacobs' associate, Dr. Gerald Deemer, signed the death certificate and there is no indication of foul play.

Curious to learn more, Dr. Hastings drives twenty miles out of town to visit Dr. Deemer in his lab. Hastings learns that Deemer and Jacobs have been conducting experiments on animals in an effort to use an atomic isotope to create a super food nutrient. Foreseeing a future when human population growth would outstrip food production and result in food shortages, their hope was to create a viable replacement for food and prevent widespread starvation.

He learns that the scientists' experiments proved successful in one respect, in that some animals were able to thrive and grow exclusively on the nutrient without any food. Yet, the nutrient has not been perfected. Other animals have died after receiving injections, and still others have kept growing to gargantuan proportions. The latter include a white mouse, a guinea pig, and a Mexican red rumped tarantula.

Deemer tells Hastings that the cause of Jacobs' death was his impatience to see if the latest batch of the nutrient would sustain humans. As a result, Jacob injected himself with the nutrient which resulted in runaway acromegaly, which killed him in four days. What Deemer does not reveal is that Jacobs also injected his research assistant, Paul Lund, with the same nutrient.

After Hasting leaves, the deformed Lund appears, attacks Deemer and partially destroys the lab. During this rampage the lab catches fire and the glass front of the tarantula's cage is shattered. Lund grabs the hypodermic that Deemer was going to use to inject an animal and injects Deemer instead.

During the melee the arachnid escapes outdoors, unnoticed. Lund collapses and dies. Deemer - who had been unconscious - regains consciousness, grabs a fire extinguisher, and puts out the fire. Intending to continue his work without questions or objections, he buries Lund's body and conceals all traces of the grave.

The following day a new lab assistant arrives in town, by bus. The young and beautiful Stephanie Clayton, who goes by the nickname "Steve," has signed on to assist in the lab as part of her master's degree program. Told she will have to wait a couple of hours for the only taxi driver in town to return and drive her out to the lab, she accepts a ride from Dr. Hastings, who is also headed there.

When they arrive and see the damage, Dr. Deemer tells them that the fire was caused by an equipment malfunction. He indicates that all the animals were killed in the fire, and avoids answering questions about what happened to his previous research assistant.

As Steve's contract stipulates that she live in Dr. Deemer's residence, Dr. Hastings leaves her there with her suitcases.

Steve begins working in the lab and proves to be a capable lab assistant, even as she begins to notice disturbing changes in Dr. Deemer's appearance and demeanor. Meanwhile, the now house-sized tarantula ravages the countryside as Dr. Hastings tries to unravel a mystery that includes clean-picked cattle carcasses and pools of arachnid venom up to eight feet in diameter.

Once he puts two and two together, Hastings begs the sheriff to gather law enforcement personal and explosives so they can try to destroy the creature that is killing livestock and humans.

The tarantula eventually returns to the lab during the night and kills Dr. Deemmer but Steve escapes with Dr. Hastings. Then the tarantula pursues its human quarry down the road toward the town. After several failed attempts, the spider is eventually destroyed by a napalm attack launched from a jet fighter squadron.

Shanan: The Giant Tarantula from the 1955 Movie Tarantula!

Leni then freaked out.

Leni: (SCREAMS IN TERROR!) SPIDER!

Leni used her gravity powers and lifted it up and slammed it into the ground and splatter it everywhere!

SPLAT!

Everyone: EW!

Me: That was disgusting.

The Monster Blood Heartless reformed and it split into four masses and it turned into the GIANT ANTS from the 1954 movie Them!

The giant ants were first normal carpenter ants that lived in New Mexico but were mutated into huge killers by nuclear weapon tests. Later they killed off people from their acid in which they first killed a store owner. Later two police officers found a little girl all by herself and the dead store owner in the desert. A team of FBI agents, scientists and police officers come together to investigate the mysterious deaths. They are attacked by a giant carpenter ant and kill it by shooting its antennas. They find an entrance to the hive of the Six-legged terrors which is covered in remains of unlucky victims of the huge Insects and kill the ants in it by gassing the colony and burning the survivors with flamethrowers. The team finds three huge, open eggs in the breeding chamber of the hive. The scientist of the team explains that three ant queens which are searching for a new place to start a colony.

A pilot in Texas gets attacked by said ant queens but survives, unlike most of the crew members of a ship in which an ant queen hatched her brood before getting destroyed by the Navy. The showdown takes place in the sewers of Los Angeles after the President of the United States declares martial law on L.A. in which all the ants in the sewers get eliminated by the army, including some newly hatched queens.

Me: It's the Giant Ants from the 1954 movie Them!

Lincoln: (Imitating James Whitmore) To all units, to all units, Condition Red. Drain 267 is the Target Area!

Laney: Nice James Whitmore imitation bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Laney.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and destroyed the ants. The Monster Blood Heartless reformed and it turned into THE THING! But it was The Thing from 1951.

A United States Air Force (USAF) re-supply crew is officially dispatched by General Fogerty from Anchorage, Alaska at the unusual request of Dr. Arthur Carrington (Robert Cornthwaite), chief of a group of scientists working at a North Pole base, Polar Expedition Six. They have evidence that an unknown flying craft of some kind crashed nearby. Ned Scott, a reporter in search of a story, tags along. A minor romantic sub-plot involves Captain Patrick Hendry (Kenneth Tobey) and Carrington's secretary, Nikki Nicholson. On arrival, Dr. Carrington briefs the airmen, and Doctor Redding shows high speed photos of an object moving downward, up and on a straight line - not the movements of a meteor. Hendry wonders to the doctor, "Twenty thousand tons of steel is an awful lot of metal for an airplane." "It is for the sort of aeroplane we know, Captain," Carrington responds. From Geiger counter readings, Hendry's crew and the scientists fly to the crash site aboard the supply team's ski-equipped C-47. The craft is buried in the ice, with a vertical stabilizer protruding from the surface. They are shocked to discover that the shape of the craft is that of a flying saucer. They try to free it with thermite heat explosives, but in doing so accidentally destroy the craft. Crew Chief Sergeant Bob's geiger counter locates a body nearby, frozen in the ice.

They excavate the tall body, preserving it in a large ice block and return to the research outpost as a major storm moves in, making communication with Anchorage very difficult. Some scientists want to thaw out the creature immediately, but Hendry orders everyone to wait until he receives orders from Air Force authorities. Feeling uneasy guarding the body, Corporal Barnes covers the ice block with a blanket, not realizing it is an electric blanket, and the creature thaws out, revives and escapes to the outside cold. The creature wards off an attack by twelve sled dogs, and the scientists recover an arm, bitten off by the dogs. As the arm warms up, it ingests the blood from one of the dogs and begins to come back to life. They learn that, while appearing humanoid, the creature is in fact an advanced form of plant life. Dr. Carrington is convinced that the creature can be reasoned with and has much to teach them, but Dr. Chapman (John Dierkes) and other colleagues disagree. The Air Force men are just as sure it may be dangerous.

Carrington soon realizes that the creature requires blood to reproduce. He later discovers the hidden body of a sled dog, still warm, drained of blood, in the greenhouse. He has volunteers from his own team, Dr. Voorhees, Dr Olsen and Dr Auerbach, stand guard overnight, waiting for the creature's return. Carrington secretly uses blood plasma from the infirmary to incubate and nourish seedlings he has taken from the arm, failing to advise his colleagues or Capt Hendry of what he has done, or of having found the bodies of Olsen and Auerbach, drained of blood. Dr. Stern (Eduard Franz) is almost killed, but escapes to warn the others. Nikki reluctantly updates Hendry when he asks about missing plasma. Hendry confronts Carrington in the greenhouse, where he sees that the creature's planted seed pods have grown at an alarming rate. Dr. Wilson (Everett Glass) advises Carrington that he hasn't slept, but Carrington is unconcerned. The creature returns and the USAF crew, after gunfire has no effect, trap it in the greenhouse. The creature escapes and tries to break into another part of the camp. Following a suggestion from Nikki, Hendry and his men set it alight with kerosene, causing it to flee into the night.

Nikki notes that the temperature inside the station is dropping quickly, probably due to a cut fuel line. The cold forces the scientists and the airmen to make a final stand in the generator room. They rig a booby trap, hoping to electrocute the thing. As the creature advances on them, Carrington twice tries to save it, once by shutting off the power, and then by trying to reason with the creature directly. It throws him aside, before falling into the trap and being reduced to a smoldering husk. Its seedlings are also destroyed. Scotty files his "story of a lifetime" by radio to Anchorage, warning his listeners to "Watch the skies!"

Me: It's the Thing from 1951!

Kate L: It's much different than the Thing that I saw down in Antarctica.

Me: This version of The Thing has a major difference than the one you know. This version of the Thing is made of Plant Material. The one you know is made entirely out of blood and guts.

Lincoln: So there are 2 different versions of it?

Me: Exactly. But they are still shapeshifting freaks all together!

Kate L.: I never want to go through that horrible nightmare again!

Me, Kate and Lola fired a massive blast of fire at the Monster Blood Heartless and burned it. It was weakened.

Me: I was right! Solar Fire does weaken it! Lets blast it with Combos!

Edzilla: ED SMASH! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right upper tentacle arm and it gave him a surprise ability.

Perceptor: Lets do it. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his light beam blast.

Edzilla and Perceptor: ULTRAVIOLET FLARE BURST!

Edzilla fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth and Perceptor fired a massive blast of ultraviolet light. The blasts merged and turned into a powerful blast of powerful blue fire and it hit the Monster Blood Heartless and burned it all over.

Bombshell: Lets get this freak! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Cerebro Shells 100-fold.

Blackfire: Time to burn some blood. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Blackfire's right arm device and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Bombshell and Blackfire: ULTRAVIOLET STARBURST BOMB!

Bombshell fired a bunch of Cerebro Shells and Blackfire fired a massive blast of energy and the blasts combined and they hit the Monster Blood Heartless and exploded.

Evans: Lets finish this slimy monstrosity! SOLAR PLASMA FIRESTORM!

Evans fired a massive blast of Solar Plasma and it hit the Monster Blood Heartless and burned it. Weakening it and Lucy put it in the can.

I took it.

Me: Now it's time to finish off Sarabeth.

Lana was fighting Sarabeth. She punched her in the face and fired a powerful blast of Ice Lightning and Sarabeth fired a powerful blast of Dark Lightning and the blasts combined and they exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lana: You make me sick Sarabeth! You should've stayed dead you freak!

Sarabeth: I'll make your death painful!

But then something snapped inside Lana. She thought of all the terrible and horrible things Sarabeth did over the years as well as all the terrible deeds done by others. Lana was then suddenly enveloped in a massive and blinding white light and she was in a massive vortex of snow and ice lightning and we felt her energy levels rising at an astronomical rate and she was getting more powerful by the second. When the vortex faded, Lana was forever changed. She looked like she was a 25 year old girl and she had a bigger red baseball cap, longer blue hair in pigtails, no shirt and she had bigger dungarees and brown hiking boots. She had blue angel wings and a Snowflake was emblazoned in the middle of her forehead with a Snowy Owl in the middle of the snowflake. Lana was now a Super Angel 10,000 SNOWSTORM OWL!

Lana: You will never torment peoples lives again!

Lana went at Sarabell and kicked her in the stomach with devastating force and punched her in the face.

Sarabell was in a lot of pain.

Lana: Now you will freeze. FROSTFIRE LIGHTNING FREEZE!

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and froze Sarabell in a huge block of ice.

Me: Now to destroy you completely Sarabell.

I punched the ice and shattered it and killed Sarabell in an instant.

Me: Time to make sure you never come back Sarabell!

I opened up a portal and it lead to the surface of the Sun and we threw in the pieces of Sarabell and all the Monster Blood into it and they were both vaporized in an instant. During the battle Nico caught a Garchomp and a Munchlax.

Lola: Lana you did it!

Lana hugged Lola.

Lana: Thanks sis.

Evans: (To the viewers) You will face the wrath of Team Loud Phoenix Storm if you ruin our lives.

Me: You said it Evans. You did a great job.

Evans: Thanks J.D. It was so awesome doing a final smash. It was my first one ever!

Me: First times for everything.

Andy (to William and Maria): Can we see your tattoos?

Maria: Sure.

Maria and William showed them to her.

Andy: Awesome!

We later went home. Evans and his family along with Andy and her family we're placed into our protection.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Monster Blood on the Goosebumps Books was the grossest monster ever made by R.L. Stine and it was awesome! I wanted to make it more exciting by having it change into monsters from movies from my dads past. The movie Black Sunday really did scare the living daylights out of my dad back in 1960 and it was horrifying. The monsters I used are as follows:

Asa Vajda - Black Sunday (1960)  
Radioactive Paleosaurus - The Giant Behemoth (1959)  
Giant Tarantula - Tarantula! (1955)  
Mutated Ants - Them! (1954)  
The Thing - The Thing From Another World (1951)

All great movies and all awesome movies from the 1950's and 60's. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Movies and monsters belong to their owners.


	759. Haunted Auditorium Phantom

It starts in the Park. Eddy was walking through the park enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

Man: Morning Eddy.

Eddy: Hey sir.

Woman: What's up Eddy?

Eddy: Not much Ma'am. Just the sky! (Laughs)

Woman: (Laughs) That's funny Eddy.

Kevin: What's shakin' dude!?

Eddy: Not much Kev.

But then he heard someone crying and it was Luan.

Eddy: (Concerned) Luan?

Eddy found her sitting on a bench crying her eyes out.

Eddy: Luan are you all right?

Luan: (Crying) (Hugs Eddy) Oh Eddy! He came and laughed with his new girlfriend!

Eddy: Who did Luan?

Luan: (Crying hard) My ex-boyfriend Benny! And his new girlfriend Angela!

Eddy: That kid that cheated on you!?

Luan: That's him!

Eddy: WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!

* * *

Later William and Riku were holding Benny in place.

William (he and Riku are holding Benny down): I'm sorry, I thought I just heard this new girl call this guy Luan's ex.

Eddy (walks behind Benny): You heard right. So I thought the four of us should give him a little . . . warning about what happens the next time he hurts our Comedy Queen.

Maria punched Benny in the stomach.

POW!

Eddy: You see. I've already had a nice morning. When I found my girlfriend crying in the park, that just made my morning bad. I don't like it when she's that upset. You know what I dislike even more? When someone she cares about plays her. She gave you nothing but love and affection. And what did you do? Nothing. Except fucking cheat on her!

Benny grunted as William twisted his arm. The Redemption Squad leader's eyes was as cold as ice, Riku's eyes were burning maliciously in a way that reminded Sora of when he was being manipulated by Maleficent, and Maria looked like she was seconds away from killing Benny.

Eddy: You could've told Luan that things weren't working out between you two. But instead, you decide to play with her feelings and dump her when she was no longer useful to you! Even I wasn't that low back in my scamming days.

Benny (winces in pain as Riku and William tighten their grips on him): Things just weren't working out. I had to move on.

Eddy: And you didn't even consider how she felt? I've got a lot of bad things to say to you before Maria, William, and Riku beat up!

Eddy then let out a massive BALLISTIC RANT IN A SCREAM SO LOUD THAT EVERYONE ALL OVER THE CITY HEARD!

Eddy: (SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS) _**YOU ARE THE WORST EVER FUCKED UP AND MOST DESPICABLE FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE BOYFRIEND THAT HAS EVER LIVED AND YOU ARE THE MOST FUCKED UP SHITFACED FREAK OF NATURE EVER! YOU MAKE ME SICK AND YOU ARE THE WORST EVER LOSER THAT EVER LIVED AND YOUR JOKES ARE AS FUCKED UP AND YOU HAVE THE UGLIEST FUCKING FACE THAT HAS EVER BEEN SEEN! YOU LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND YOU CRACK IT AND YOU GIVE EVERYONE BAD LUCK! YOU ARE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER AND YOUR JOKES CAN MAKE EVEN BLIND KIDS CRY! YOU ARE SO FUCKED UP THAT I WOULD RATHER LICK A TOILET 2,000 YEARS THAN HAVE ANYONE DATE A POMPOUS FUCKLIPPED FUCKSACK LIKE YOU! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW A GOOD JOKE IF IT HIT YOU IN YOUR FUCKED UP, WORTHLESS, COMEDY HATING FUCKED UP FACE!**_

Eddy's rant was so loud that we heard it all the way from the Estate.

Me: Holy Shit! That is one loud voice Eddy has.

Back with Eddy and everyone. Eddy's face was red and on fire and he was panting like mad as smoke was coming out of his ears.

William: Wow! Eddy that was a nasty rant!

Eddy: (Calms down) Sorry about that.

Maria: That's all right. But man you really laid down your law on him.

Riku: I'll say. Not even I am that loud.

Luan walked up to Benny.

Luan (to Benny): At least I know Eddy is a better man than you are now.

Eddy (to the others): Luan just made one request. Don't kill him.

Panic flickered in Benny's eyes, and Riku chuckled darkly as William grinned.

Riku (Maria sauntered up to lean on Benny's back): We'll try not to.

Eddy: Just don't interrupt us for the rest of the morning, please.

Maria: I'm not suicidal.

Eddy and Luan went back to the estate but not before hearing the first scream of pain that Benny let out.

Eddy: Oooh. That sounded painful.

Maria, William and Riku came back

Luan: Is he still alive?

Riku (rubs ice pack against his knuckles): He was when I left. Though William was once's Xana's general and Maria was formerly a Metabreed member, so they may have more tricks than I do for making him scream.

Luan: While I kind of feel bad for him now, I still can't help but think he deserved it.

Riku: For hurting you that much? He deserves everything we're giving him.

Luan: Thanks for having my back. You, Eddy, William, Maria . . .

Riku: Of course we came. Did you think we wouldn't?

William (he and Maria catch up to them as he nurses his bruised knuckles with Maria in her swimsuit due to strongly using her powers): Of course we would. Besides, it was nice to get our frustrations out on someone since we have still have alot of villains to fight.

Maria (grins while carrying her clothes): So it's a win win.

Luan (hugs them): It still means so much.

William (kisses the top of her head): No problem, Luan. (Maria hugs her tightly)

Benny was on the ground and he pulled out a marionette and it was Ms. Appleblossom.

Ms. Appleblossom: (British Accent) (To a brutally beaten up Benny) You really screwed up big time Benjamin.

Benny: (Weak) Now's not the time Ms. Appleblossom. I'm in too much pain to talk.

Benny was taken to the hospital.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and playing pool and card games.

Me and Jared were lifting really heavy weights with Lynn and Lightning and we were working up a tremendous sweat. I was lifting up a barbell with 500 ton weights on it.

Me: (Grunts) This is no problem for me.

Jared: (Grunts) Easy for you huh dad?

Lynn: You guys are really strong like me.

Lynn was running on a treadmill set at marathon level.

Lightning: You have amazing speed Lynn.

Lynn: (Panting) Thanks Lightning. When you work with sports you build up strength and speed.

Later we rested.

Me: Whew! What a workout.

Jared: You said it dad.

Lynn: That was awesome guys. Hey Jared can I ask you a question?

Jared: Sure Lynn. What's up?

Lynn: How did you and Allenby meet?

Jared: Well I told this to most of you but not everyone.

We went to the living room.

* * *

Lana was looking at herself in the mirror with Skippy by her side.

Lana: Wow. My Super Angel 10,000 Form looks incredible. I feel like a grown woman in this form.

Skippy: You sure do Lana. You are 7 years old but you are amazing when you look like this.

Lana: Thanks Skips.

Lana picked him up.

Lana: Shall we go for a fly together?

Skippy: I'm always up for a fly.

They went outside and flew around.

Me: Aw that is so adorable!

Jared: It sure is. Guys I'm going to share for all of you what happened when me and Allenby met.

Lori: We've literally been wondering about that Jared.

Jared: It's an amazing story.

FLASHBACK

Jared: (Narrating) It was back in the time we came from. Shortly after I inherited the family sword, I was doing a simulator exercise where I faced the awesome and godly power of the first person ever to utilize Chakra: Kaguya Otsutsuki.

A millennium ago, Kaguya arrived on Earth with a portion of the clan in search for the fruit of the God Tree, which chakra she was supposed to provide to the clan's main family in another the anime, upon her arrival, she was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors, who brought her before their emperor, Tenji. Identifying herself as the God Tree's guardian, Kaguya used a mysterious power to wipe Tenji's memories of the encounter and subsequently settled among his people, becoming recognised as his concubine. Growing closer with the emperor, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed, an order which she broke when she was threatened by them, resulting in her and her assistant Aino becoming hunted by their land to be executed.

Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. So, despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its God Tree, she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. In doing so, she awakened the Rinne Sharingan and became the sole person on the planet endowed with chakra. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and took control of the nations. For her deed of stopping the conflict, she received the blessing of the people and was worshipped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). After establishing peace and changing somehow, Kaguya used the Infinite Tsukuyomi on humans to transform them into an army of White Zetsu over the course of many years in order to protect her chakra from being stolen by other clan members. In the anime, not wanting mankind to perish, she freed some victims of the genjutsu and erased their memories.

While giving birth to her twin sons Hagoromo and Hamura, she dispersed chakra to them, making the pair the first people born with chakra. Ruling by herself and often resorting to cruelty, her dōjutsu and jutsu were regarded with fear, awe and reverence by humans. At some indefinite point, the Rabbit Goddess had instead become known as a Demon (鬼, Oni).Eventually, Kaguya found herself ruled by her own desire to possess all chakra, which eventually turned her against her sons. Having devised a plan to absorb their chakra, she integrated with the God Tree and became the Ten-Tails, followed by her challenging the twins to battle.

Assuming the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the God Tree that attacked them to recover the chakra from its stolen fruit, Hagoromo and Hamura sealed the beast's chakra within the former's body while using its husk as the core of Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, creating a celestial body that would become known as the Moon. Hamura later took leadership of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard the beast's remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of ninshū. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated Hagoromo's eldest son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, as well as his descendants within the Uchiha clan and his brother's descendants within the Senju clan in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan and break the seal. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in obtaining the Rinnegan, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived.

Jared was facing Kaguya and she slashed at her and fired a massive blast of fire at her and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Jared: Kaguya's power was so incredible that it easily rivaled that of anyone. She had this crazy technique that enables her to take anyone and anything to any planet in any part of the universe. It was called Amenominaka which means Heavenly Governing Inside. She took the battle to a distant volcano planet located 34,000 light-years away from Earth. The planet was called Pyron. It was a volcano planet and it was a very inhospitable world.

Past Jared: This place you brought us to is intense Kaguya.

Kaguya: It is and it will make for your ultimate resting place.

Past Jared: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Jared went at Kaguya and punched her in the face and she vanished through a strange portal.

Jared: Kaguya was a very slippery and deadly woman. She used this crazy portal technique called Yomotsu Hirasaka, which means Underworld Slope Hill. It enables her to move through anywhere with portals and surprise her enemies. But I was too crafty for her.

Jared sensed her behind him and punched her in the face and slashed her body in half.

Kaguya then changed her landscape and Jared was on a terrifying cold planet.

Jared: Kaguya changed the land again and we were on an ice planet called Cryon. It was cold planet located in the same system.

FLASHBACK PAUSES

Jared: In a way my battle with Kaguya was like a battle across the infinitely vast distances of the cosmos.

Me: Wow. That's amazing son.

Lori: This Kaguya woman literally sounds like she's incredibly dangerous.

Jared: She was. She was like a god and our power was both equal. But we put up one helluva fight. Now here's where the part gets good.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Jared: (Narrating) After I got out of the Simulator, the Quicksand Damsel alarm went off.

A blue alarm light went off.

Past Jared: Uh oh!

Jared: I went to the computer and triangulated the position it was coming from. I saw it was coming from the Tarne Valley on the border between Sweden and Finland. I flew out to Sweden-Finland Border.

Jared flew out to said location and he arrived in the Tarne Valley. It was a swampy area.

Past Jared: Lets see here.

Jared looked at his device and the signal was at 500 meters northwest of his position.

Past Jared: That way.

Jared ran fast northwest.

Jared then heard someone calling for help.

Jared: As the signal was getting stronger and stronger I knew that I was getting close.

Past Allenby: HELP ME! HURRY!

Jared: I saw Allenby up to her shoulders in quicksand and fearing I wasn't gonna make it in time I went Super Angel.

Jared flared up his Rainbow Super Angel aura and it enhanced his speed and he flew fast. He flew over at a blazing speed and grabbed Allenby's hand and flew and pulled her out. They flew into the sky and Jared was carrying her as the wind blew the quicksand off.

Jared saw how beautiful Allenby was as he carried her bridal style. It was love at first sight. He landed on a tree with his rainbow aura flared up.

Past Jared: Are you all right?

Past Allenby: I think so. Who are you?

Past Jared: My name is Jared Knudson and I'm the son of J.D. Knudson. I saved you.

Past Allenby: My name is Allenby Beardsley. How did you find me?

Past Jared: Our alarm system detected you. I came out here as fast as I could and I saved you.

Past Allenby: I am forever grateful to you Jared. Your aura is amazing. I've never seen it glow with so many beautiful colors.

Past Jared: It glows with the beauty of a rainbow like you Allenby.

Allenby then knew that Jared was the one for her. She had found her perfect match made in heaven.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jared: And that's the story of how me and Allenby met.

Everyone: Awww.

Lori: That is literally the most beautiful story I've ever heard.

Leni: It totes is beautiful.

Luna: Dude it turned from an exercise into a rescue.

Jared: That's right Luna.

Me: That is an awesome story son.

Lola: It was like a knight saving a captive princess from a tower.

Jared: That's an excellent way to put it Lola.

Aqua: It reminds me of what I went through before J.D. saved me.

Me: Oh man. What happened Aqua?

Aqua: It was on the day we killed Xehanort.

FLASHBACK.

In the Realm of Darkness during the events of Keys To The Light, Aqua was lost in thought.

Aqua: (Narrating) I was wandering through the Realm of Darkness. I felt something evil growing and spreading. It was starting to corrupt me as I went deeper and deeper into the realm.

Past Aqua (starts to cry) No! I'm a good person! Not a monster!

Aqua: I was starting to give up hope. But then I heard your voice J.D.

Past Me: Aqua! Aqua! Can you hear me!?

FLASHBACK ENDS

Aqua: And the rest we already know.

Me: That's awful Aqua. I'm glad we saved you when we did.

Aqua: I am too.

Terra: Same here Aqua.

Ventus: I'm happy too.

Me: So how did you guys beat up Benny?

William: I smashed his face in, kicked him in the stomach and bit his arm and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine.

Maria: I held him down with my water powers and punched him all over the place at a merciless level.

Riku: Then I burned him on his arms and legs and punched him all over the place.

Me: You guys were merciless on him.

Eddy: Yeah but he deserved it for cheating on Luan.

Me: As long as you didn't go overboard.

* * *

Later we were watching TV and we were watching the most famous and most iconic musicals ever: The Phantom of The Opera!

In 1911 Paris, the Paris Opéra hosts an auction of old theatrical props. Among the attendees is the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, who purchases a papier-mâché music box and eyes it sadly, remarking how the details are "exactly as she said." The auctioneer presents the next item for bid, "lot 666" (referencing the evil events that took place long ago), "a chandelier in pieces", alluding to a connection with "the Phantom of the Opera". As the porters remove the drop cloth covering the fixture, it flickers to life and ascends to the ceiling as the auditorium's former grandeur is restored ("Overture").

It is now 1881 and the cast of a new production, Hannibal, are rehearsing onstage when they learn that new owners, Firmin and André, are taking over the Paris Opéra House ("Hannibal Rehearsal"). Carlotta, the Opéra's resident soprano prima donna, begins to perform an aria for the new managers when a backdrop inexplicably falls from the flies, barely missing her and prompting anxious chorus girls to whisper, "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!". The managers try to downplay the incident, but Carlotta angrily insists that such things have been happening for "three years" and she storms out, quitting the show. Madame Giry, the Opéra's ballet mistress, informs Firmin and André that Christine Daaé, a chorus girl and orphaned daughter of a prominent violinist, has been "well taught" and can sing Carlotta's role. With cancellation of the sold-out show being their only other alternative, the managers reluctantly audition her and are surprised to discover that she is indeed talented. As Christine sings the aria during the evening performance, the Opéra's new patron, Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, recognises her as his childhood friend and playmate ("Think of Me").

Backstage after her triumphant début, Christine confesses to her friend Meg (Madame Giry's daughter) that she knows her mysterious teacher only as an invisible "Angel of Music" ("Angel of Music"). Raoul pays a visit to Christine's dressing room and the two reminisce about the "Angel of Music" stories that her late father used to tell them. Christine confides that the Angel has visited her and taught her to sing ("Little Lotte"). Raoul indulges what he assumes are fantasies and insists on taking Christine to dinner. When Raoul leaves to fetch his hat, Christine hears the jealous Phantom's voice and entreats him to reveal himself. The Phantom obliges by appearing as a ghostly, partially masked face in her mirror ("The Mirror/Angel of Music (Reprise)"). Believing him to be the Angel of Music sent by her deceased father, Christine is irresistibly drawn through the mirror to the Phantom, who leads her down into the cellars of the Opéra house. The two then board a small boat and cross a subterranean lake to his secret lair ("The Phantom of the Opera"). The Phantom explains that he has chosen Christine to sing his music and serenades her. When he reveals a mirror that reflects an image of her in a wedding dress, the figure in the mirror gestures to Christine and she faints from shock. The Phantom then covers her tenderly with his cloak ("The Music of the Night").

As the Phantom is composing music at his organ, Christine awakens to the sound of the monkey music box ("I Remember"). Overcome with curiosity, she slips behind the Phantom, lifts his mask, and beholds his grotesquely disfigured face. The Phantom rails at her prying gesture and Christine runs in fear. He then ruefully expresses his longing to be loved ("Stranger Than You Dreamt It"). Moved by pity, Christine returns the mask to the Phantom and he escorts her back above ground.

Meanwhile, Joseph Buquet, the Opéra's chief stagehand, regales the chorus girls with tales of the "Opéra Ghost" and his terrible Punjab lasso. Madame Giry arrives and warns Buquet to exercise restraint or face the Phantom's wrath ("Magical Lasso"). In the managers' office, André and Firman read notes from the Phantom and are interrupted by Raoul, who accuses them of sending him a note saying that he should make no attempt to see Christine again. Carlotta and Piangi then burst in, demanding to know who sent Carlotta a note warning that her "days at the Opéra Populaire are numbered." As André and Firmin try to calm Carlotta, Madame Giry delivers another note from the Phantom: he demands that Christine replace Carlotta as the Countess in the new opera, Il Muto, and that Box 5 be kept empty for him. The managers are warned they will face a "disaster beyond imagination" if these demands are not met ("Notes"). Firmin and André assure the furious Carlotta that she will remain their star and Christine will play the Pageboy, a silent role ("Prima Donna").

The première of Il Muto initially goes well, until the voice of the Phantom suddenly cuts through the performance, enraged that Box 5 was not kept empty for him as he had directed. As Christine whispers that she knows the Phantom is near, Carlotta reminds her that her role is silent, calling her a "little toad". The Phantom states that it is Carlotta who is the toad and reduces the diva's voice to a frog-like croak. Firmin rushes to defuse the situation by announcing to the audience that Christine will take over the starring role, and he instructs the conductor to bring the ballet forward to keep the audience entertained. Suddenly, the corpse of Joseph Buquet drops from the rafters, hanging from the Punjab lasso. Firmin and André plead for calm as mayhem erupts and the Phantom's diabolical laughter is heard throughout the auditorium ("Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh").

In the ensuing chaos, Christine escapes with Raoul to the roof and tells him about her subterranean encounter with the Phantom ("Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There"). Raoul is skeptical but promises to love and protect her, and Christine reciprocates his vow ("All I Ask of You"). Christine and Raoul go back inside, unaware that the Phantom has overheard their entire conversation. The heartbroken Phantom angrily vows revenge before returning to the auditorium and bringing down the chandelier during the curtain call ("All I Ask of You (Reprise)").

Six months later, during a masquerade ball, the Phantom appears in costume as the Red Death. He announces that he has written an opera entitled Don Juan Triumphant and demands that it be produced with Christine (who is now secretly engaged to Raoul) in the lead role, and he warns of dire consequences if his demands are not met. Noticing an engagement ring on a chain around Christine's neck, the Phantom angrily pulls it from her and vanishes in a blinding flash of light ("Masquerade/Why So Silent").

As the masquerade attendees scatter in fear, Raoul accosts Madame Giry and demands that she reveal what she knows about the Phantom. Giry reluctantly explains that the Phantom is actually a brilliant scholar, magician, architect, inventor, and composer who was born with a terrifyingly deformed face and was ostracized for it. Feared and reviled by society, he was cruelly exhibited in a cage as part of a traveling fair until he eventually escaped and disappeared. He subsequently took refuge beneath the opera house, which has now become his home.

Before rehearsals, Raoul plots to use the première of Don Juan Triumphant as a trap to capture the Phantom and put an end to his reign of terror. Carlotta falsely accuses Christine of being the mastermind, suggesting that it is all a ploy to make her the star. Christine angrily defends herself, explaining that she is his victim just like everyone else. Raoul, knowing of the Phantom's obsession with his fiancée, asserts that the Phantom will attend the opera's première and begs a reluctant Christine to help lure the Phantom into the trap, but she refuses ("Notes/Twisted Every Way"). During rehearsal, Piangi is unable to sing his part in the new opera, causing frustration and chaos for everyone. The piano suddenly begins to play the piece by itself (having been possessed by the Phantom) and the entire company immediately sings the proper notes in unison.

Torn between her love for Raoul and her awe of the Phantom, Christine visits her father's grave, longing for his guidance ("Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"). The Phantom appears atop the mausoleum, again under the guise of the Angel of Music ("Wandering Child"). The weary Christine begins to succumb to the Phantom's influence, but Raoul arrives to rescue her. The Phantom taunts Raoul, hurling fire balls at him until Christine begs Raoul to leave with her. Furious, the Phantom declares war upon them both and causes flames to spring up around the mausoleum ("Bravo Monsieur").

With armed policemen having secured the auditorium and watching for the Phantom, Don Juan Triumphant premieres with Christine and Piangi singing the lead roles. During Don Juan's and Aminta's duet, Christine comes to the sudden realization that the Phantom has somehow replaced Piangi ("Don Juan Triumphant/The Point of No Return"). Mimicking Raoul's vow of devotion on the rooftop, the Phantom once again expresses his love for Christine and forces his ring onto her finger. Christine rips off his mask, showing his horrifically deformed face to the shocked audience. Exposed, the Phantom hurriedly drags Christine off the stage and back to his lair. Piangi's garroted body is revealed backstage and the opera house plunges into chaos. An angry mob, vowing vengeance for the murders of Buquet and Piangi, search for the Phantom. Madame Giry tells Raoul how to find the Phantom's subterranean lair and warns him to beware the magical lasso. ("Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer").

Down in the lair, the Phantom has compelled Christine to don a wedding dress. In a moment of epiphany, she explains that she is not fearful of his physical appearance, but rather his inner nature. Raoul reaches the lair and attempts to persuade the Phantom to spare Christine and begs him for compassion. The Phantom retorts that the world had never shown him any and ensnares Raoul in the Punjab lasso. The Phantom offers Christine an ultimatum: if she will stay with him, he will spare Raoul, but if she refuses, Raoul will die ("The Point of No Return Reprise"). As the Phantom and Raoul both vie for Christine, she sadly asks the Phantom what life he has been forced to live. Finally, she tells the Phantom that he is not alone and kisses him, showing him compassion for the first time in his life.

Having experienced kindness at last, the Phantom realizes that he cannot win Christine by force and sets them both free. Raoul hurries Christine out of the lair, but she returns alone to give the Phantom back his ring. The Phantom once again pledges his love to her as she tearfully exits the lair to rejoin Raoul. As the angry search mob closes in, the devastated Phantom huddles on his throne beneath his cloak. Meg is first to reach the lair and finds no one there. She approaches the throne with curiosity and quickly pulls away the Phantom's cloak, but finds only his mask. She lifts the mask up into the light and gazes at it in wonder as the curtain falls ("Finale").

We watched and we saw that the Phantom of the Opera wore a mask because 35% of his face was horribly scarred and disfigured.

Me: Geez! I'll never forget seeing that.

Nico: Me neither.

Lana: What happened to him?

Me: He got horribly scarred and disfigured because he was burned in a fire. He wore that mask ever since.

Laney: I'll never forget seeing that.

Lisa: Indeed. But this is one of the most sensational performances of the world.

Sakura: It sure is Lisa.

Fu: I love operas like this. It's so exquisite.

Me: You sound just like Ultra-Humanite Fu.

Fu: He got me into it. It's so serene and tranquil.

We heard their song on the movie and it was awesome. But in the end we heard the bloodcurdling scream and it sent shivers of fear down our spines.

Me: That is so terrifying.

Nico was looking through his books and he picked the Phantom of The Auditorium.

Nico: Next on our hit list is the Phantom of the Auditorium.

Me: I remember that one Nico.

Lori: What is the Phantom of the Auditorium?

Me: It's about a ghost that haunts an auditorium at a school in Idaho.

Naruto: I would normally be scared but I got over my fear of ghosts.

Sakura: That's great Naruto.

Fu: Who is this ghost?

Me: Believe it or not guys, he's really a child actor that first got the lead role as the Phantom in that version of the Phantom of The Opera. This was back in the 1920's. The Phantom's name is Brian Colson and he vanished over 90 years ago.

Livewire: How did that happen?

Me: We don't have any idea Leslie.

Volcana: We got to get over there and find out.

Me: You're right Claire. Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We set out for Boise, Idaho.

* * *

Boise, Idaho.

* * *

We arrived in Boise, Idaho.

Me: Boise, Idaho. The Potato Capital of the world.

Luan: It's something to get Starched up about. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

We went to the Boise school where the play was being held.

We walked into the school. There we met Brooke Rogers.

Brooke: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to our school.

Me: Thanks Brooke. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Brooke: Same here.

Me: We came here to face your little ghost problem.

Brooke: Yeah there have been hauntings. I think it's the real phantom of the Auditorium. Let me show you where it's at.

Me: Okay.

We went to the school auditorium.

Maria: This auditorium is really nice.

Brooke: Thanks.

Me: It sure is a nice place.

Eddy: This brings back memories.

Luan: It sure does. We did Romeo and Juliet and it was amazing.

Eddy: It was our first play together.

Me: That was an outstanding performance.

Nico: You guys told me about that and that was so awesome!

Me: It sure was Nico. You would've loved it and cried at the same time.

Lori: It literally was a spectacular performance.

Max Cooper: Personally, I think you look cute with those glasses on, Brooke.

Brooke: Thanks Max.

Me: We have to be ready for it. The play is being held tonight and we won't let this phantom ruin it.

Suddenly Danny and Lincoln had a Ghost Sense.

Lincoln: There's a ghost near.

We saw the lights go out and out came THE PHANTOM OF THE AUDITORIUM!

Me: The Phantom.

Danny: Ready Lincoln?

Lincoln: Ready Danny.

Danny and Lincoln: We're going Ghost!

Danny and Lincoln turned into Danny Phantom and Lincoln Phantom.

Me: Lets get him!

I punched the Phantom in the face and his mask flew off and his face was horribly scarred and disfigured just like the Phantom of The Opera. He had burns over 60% of his face.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: Whoa. He really needs a plastic surgeon.

Danny: Took the words right out of my mouth Lincoln.

Eddy (to the Phantom): You know, if you can talk, feel free to do so.

The phantom roared.

Brooke: I want to help out too.

Me: Okay Brooke.

Raythor was sitting in the seats and it was gonna be an awesome fight!

Raythor: Is there any popcorn at this school?

Lana got him some.

Suddenly we got an amazing surprise. The spirits of Christine Dae and Erik the Phantom from the Phantom of The Opera appeared.

Laney: Wow! Christine Dae and Erik the Phantom!

Christine: (British Accent) It's an honor to meet you Laney Loud.

Erik: We've seen your achievements from Heaven and they were amazing.

Laney: We don't like to brag.

Christine: We would like to sing for you while you all fight this Phantom imposter.

Laney: Cool! It would be a great honor.

Christine: Okay.

The song played and the organ being heard was awesome.

Christine & Erik: (Singing divinely)

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind

The phantom of the opera is here

Inside your mind

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

It's me they hear

My spirit and my voice

In one combined

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind

In all your fantasies you always knew

That man and mystery were both in you

And in this labyrinth

Where night is blind

The phantom of the opera is here

Inside my mind

He's there

The phantom of the opera

As the song played the fight raged on with the Phantom of the Auditorium and it was a rough one. Nico punched him in the face and I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the stomach. Brooke punched and kicked him in the crotch and stomach and kicked him in the face and Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and ecto-energy and burned him and Danny punched him in the face and let out a powerful sonic ghost wail and blew him into the wall. The Phantom of the Auditorium got up and went at us and I dodged one of his punches and kicked him in the face and Max Cooper punched him and slashed him with his claws.

Max Cooper: The Shark bit ya.

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned him all over and his cape was torched.

Lola: You burn me up!

Lana kicked him in the chest and fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze him and she shattered it into a million pieces.

Lana: You are about to get chilly.

But he reformed and Lucy and Maggie fired powerful blasts of black fire and black lightning and they hit him and he screamed.

Lucy: Fear and darkness consume.

Lincoln and Linka fired powerful blasts of lightning and it was a fierce electrocution.

Linka: Ghosts Shock me!

Lincoln: Me too!

Everyone in the school came and they were absolutely amazed and floored about what they were seeing! Team Loud Phoenix Storm and Brooke and Zeke were fighting the Phantom of The Auditorium and it was an awesome fight! Everyone couldn't believe that the Phantom of The Auditorium was REALLY Real!

G1 Smokescreen: No mercy!

Naruto: Believe it!

We did our combos and G1 Smokescreen used the Earth Cyber Planet Key to enhance his electro-disruptor rifle and Naruto used the Animatron Cyber Planet Key and it enhanced his Six Paths Sage Mode 100-fold. They used a powerful combo called LIGHTNING SOLAR SYSTEM RASENGAN. Smokescreen fired his electro-disruptor rifle and Naruto formed a powerful Planetary Rasengan with 9 mini-Rasengan orbs of chakra infused with the elemental powers of the 9 tailed beasts and the lightning enveloped them and turned it into a deadly solar system of power. Naruto slammed it into the Phantom and it exploded with incredible power. I contained the explosion in a powerful force field. Naruto got out of the force field after the smoke cleared and G1 Wildrider used the Earth Cyber Planet Key and it enhanced his Scattershot laser gun 100-fold and Sandpit used the Earth Cyber Planet Key to enhance his sand powers 100-fold. They used a powerful combo called LASERSHOT SANDSTORM. Wildrider fired a massive scattershot blast of lasers and Sandpit made a massive wall of sand and the blasts hit the phantom of the auditorium all over as the sand covered them.

Sandpit roared.

G1 Wildrider: That's blowing them away!

Lucy: You will experience what true fear is like!

We did our Final Smashes and Lucy used her Final Smash called NIGHT LIGHTNING FEARSTRIKE and it was where she fired a massive blast of black lightning and it turned into the most terrifying monsters and demons ever imagined and they hit the Phantom and electrocuted and exploded. Danny Phantom used his Final Smash called GHOSTSTORM DEATH CYCLONE and it was where he releases a massive Ghost Wail that turns into a massive tornado and ghosts appear around it as it spins the target and the ghosts explode.

Danny: You are not a true ghost!

Brooke used her first ever final smash called FIRESTORM SPIRIT STRIKE and it was where she fires a massive blast of fire and it turns into a massive swarm of ghosts made of pure fire and they hit the target and explode in a kamikaze formation. Danny sucked in the Phantom of the Auditorium into the Fenton Thermos and the song ended.

Brooke: Never come back again Phantom!

Danny: Show's over Phantom.

Danny and Lincoln reverted back and everyone in the auditorium cheered wildly for us.

Me: Thank you! Thank you all! Christine, Erik, it was so awesome having you here with us during the battle. Thank you.

Christine: It was our pleasure J.D. You guys are everything we've seen.

Erik: It's true. You all keep bringing those bad guys to justice.

Me: With pleasure Erik.

Erik and Christine went back to Heaven.

Brooke: J.D. that was so awesome! I didn't know I had the power to do a Final Smash.

Me: It was your first one ever. Everyone has the power to do a final smash Brooke. You just have to reach deep down and find that kind of power.

Ms. Walker came up to us.

Ms. Walker: J.D. you all were amazing!

Me: Thank you Ms. Walker. I'm sorry about all the damage done to the auditorium.

Ms. Walker: No worries. But thank you so much and Brooke we were wrong about not believing you when you told us that the Phantom was haunting the auditorium.

Brooke: It's all right Ms. Walker.

Danny: (To the Viewers) Ghosts everywhere, watch out. If you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm, we're coming for you.

We stayed to watch the whole play of The Phantom and it was a magnificent performance. Nico caught a Riolu and a Hippowdown when we got back.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The Phantom of the Auditorium in the Goosebumps Books reminded me of the Phantom of The Opera and that is one of my favorite plays by Andrew Lloyd Webber and favorite songs by Sarah Brightman and they were awesome! Every time I would hear the ending of the song I would always get shivers of fear down my spine. But we made another Goosebumps monster bite the dust. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Songs and movies belong to their rightful owners.


	760. 4 Psychological Elemental Forces

It starts in the living room at the estate. Everyone was watching TV, playing card games and reading books.

Carly Beth, Evans, Sheena, Brooke and Sabrina were looking at all of Nico's Goosebumps books.

Evans: I can't believe Monster Blood has 4 books written about it.

Nico: This is how we've been able to track the whereabouts of it and its fellow monsters.

Sabrina: We've been going after the Goosebumps monsters one by one.

Energon Scorponok: I think we should go after the Horrorland theme park as the next Goosebumps target.

Nico: I have that one saved for the last Goosebumps book we destroy.

Brooke: I think the next target should be this one.

Brooke pointed to book for The Werewolf of Fever Swamp.

Nico: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp?

Sabrina: That one really terrifies me.

Nico: Okay that will be next on our hit list. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp will be struck with a silver bullet. But the next Full Moon is on July 16th. We'll face him on that date.

Sheena: Sounds like a plan.

Brooke: What monsters have we killed so far?

Nico: We killed Slappy the evil dummy. Dr. Strange killed him before we could and sealed him into the Dark Dimension.

Nico showed them the book trilogy for Night of The Living Dummy.

Nico: Next we killed the Haunted Mask. Carly Beth knows this one.

Carly Beth: That was the monster that nearly destroyed my life and others.

Sabrina: Same here. That mask was pure evil.

Nico: But the true monsters were Chuck Greene and Steve Boswell. Next we went after Dr. DuBrow in Deep Trouble.

Nico showed them the book for Deep Trouble.

Sheena: That was the story I'm from.

Nico: Yep. And technically Dr. DuBrow wasn't a monster. He was more of a crazy lunatic.

Sheena: True.

Nico: Yep. Then we faced the Monster Blood. That was the grossest one ever.

Evans: It sure was. But that Sarabeth woman was a monster.

Nico: Yep. And here's our recent kill: The Phantom of The Auditorium.

Nico held up the book for Phantom of The Auditorium.

Brooke: That's the one we did.

Nico: Yep.

I was reading a book on Psychology. Laney was letting me borrow it.

Edd came and he saw me reading it.

Edd: I didn't know you were into Psychology J.D.

Me: Oh thanks Double D. I'm actually reading about it because something was bothering me. I've been replaying our fight with Patience St. Pim in my head and the corrupted version of the Land of Ooo that we prevented. But I did watch the show Adventure Time and saw a strange similarity to what I found out. I found out in this book that the Corrupted Land of Ooo shares the traits of one of each of the 4 temperaments: Choleric, Phlegmatic, Melancholic and Sanguine.

Most individuals tend to have aspects of their personality which identify with each of the four temperaments. However, there are usually two primary temperaments that are displayed at a significantly higher level. An individual could be any combination of the following four types.

Sanguine personality type is described primarily as being highly talkative, enthusiastic, active, and social. Sanguines tend to be more extroverted and enjoy being part of a crowd; they find that being social, outgoing, and charismatic is easy to accomplish. Individuals with this personality have a hard time doing nothing and engage in more risk seeking behavior.

Choleric individuals tend to be more extroverted. They are described as independent, decisive, and goal-oriented, and ambitious. These combined with their dominant, result-oriented outlook make them natural leaders. In Greek, Medieval and Renaissance thought, they were also violent, vengeful, and short-tempered.

Melancholic individuals tend to be analytical and detail-oriented, and they are deep thinkers and feelers. They are introverted and try to avoid being singled out in a crowd. A melancholic personality leads to self-reliant individuals who are thoughtful, reserved, and often anxious. They often strive for perfection within themselves and their surroundings, which leads to tidy and detail oriented behavior.

Phlegmatic individuals tend to be relaxed, peaceful, quiet, and easy-going. They are sympathetic and care about others, yet they try to hide their emotions. Phlegmatic individuals also are good at generalizing ideas or problems to the world and making compromises.

Lincoln: That is a strange set of information.

Lola: What does Choleric mean?

Me: That is for people that express dominance, rage, violence and are vengeful and are totally short-tempered.

Lola: That is hardcore. What element does that entail?

Me: Fire.

Lana: What about Melancholic?

Me: That one is where you're sad, depressed and very down all the time.

Lana: That is sad. What is that elemental force?

Me: Earth. Phlegmatic is where you're feeling peaceful and don't have a care in the world and you're easy going and sympathetic. They represent the elemental force of Water.

Lucy: What about Sanguine?

Me: That one represents Air and that's where you're happy, enthusiastic, optimistic and full of energy.

Lola: Boy that is very complicated for me.

Lisa: I find it to be very interesting and very inspirational.

Laney: Me too. But I just can't believe that Patience St. Pim was gonna turn the entire Land of Ooo into a Proto-Psychological nightmare.

Me: By all estimates, she was 25,000% fucked up. Worse than Mr. Crackass. Shall we head to the Simulator and see for ourselves?

Lori: Lets do it!

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We went into the Simulator and for our exercise we're going to see what it was like during the time the Land of Ooo was corrupted because of Patience St. Pim. The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the Corrupted Land of Ooo and what we saw was mondo unusual.

* * *

SANGUINE - CANDY

* * *

We saw that the land was totally transmogrified into Candy. We saw everything turned into a sweet tooth paradise! It was enough to give the entire world diabetes 100,000-fold.

Me: Whoa! Look at all this candy!

Lana: There's enough to give anyone cavities.

Lisa: Indeed.

Laney: Look at all this candy. I can't believe this happened here.

Crash Man: I can't believe that this Patience St. Pim did this to this world. It's hard to imagine she has this kind of power.

Me: From what I remember Crash Man she used the power of some kind of mind control magic to force Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Slime Princess to do this to the Land of Ooo against their wills.

Flame Princess: I remember that. That was awful.

Lola: I'm sorry that happened to you Phoebe.

Sam S.L.: But we will find Patience and make her pay for her crimes.

Suzi: I promise that will happen.

We walked on and we saw a massive pink bubblegum tower that went 10,000 feet up into the air.

Me: Wow! Look at the size of that Bubblegum Tower.

Princess Bubblegum: So this is the happy tower I was turned into.

Finn: You were turned into an amazing and happy tower Pebo.

Me: Well lets take a look.

We flew up to the top of the tower and we saw Princess Bubblegum's face.

Elements Princess Bubblegum: Hello dear friends.

Me: Princess Bubblegum?

First Aid: These corrupted Princesses are like the Twisted Princesses.

Reflector: Hopefully, they won't look like zombies.

Flamebird: At least these corrupted Princesses are being controlled by a single source.

Maria: Ok. If we defeat Patience, the princesses should go back to normal.

Me: I have a better idea.

I flew up to Elements Princess Bubblegum and put my hand on her head and she was enveloped in a powerful white light and she was back to normal.

Princess Bubblegum 2: What happened?

Me: You were turned into this massive bubblegum tower because of Patience St. Pim.

Princess Bubblegum 2: I remember now! That woman is a menace and we have to stop her.

Me: And we will. Team Loud Phoenix Storm will see to that.

I used my magic and merged Princess Bubblegum 2 with her counterpart and Princess Bubblegum got wings made entirely of pure candy and bubblegum.

She saw her wings.

Princess Bubblegum: What the nuts!? I can fly now!

Me: You sure can. We have one down and 2 to go before we face Patience St. Pim.

We pressed on.

* * *

CHOLERIC - FIRE

* * *

We arrived in the second part of the corrupted Ooo and what we saw was absolutely horrifying. We saw the fire section and it was a black landscape that was really melted, gnarled and surging with intense fire and it was radiating with intense heat and there was blue fire erupting out of every crack, mountain and landmass and the temperature was over 750,000˚ Fahrenheit.

Me: Geez! Look at this place.

We stepped onto the land and then we felt all our auras flare up with a massively incredible intensity unlike anything we've ever felt before and it was so unbelievably powerful that it made all the other villains hatred toward us feel like small mice in comparison! Our power was rising so incredibly fast that it was incredible! The ground was shaking extremely violently and lightning struck everywhere. When it was finished 1 hour later we were now far more powerful than ever before and our power was enhanced 100 sextillion-fold.

Me: (Gasp) Whoa! Holy mackerel!

Nico: Unbelievable! That was the biggest power up ever!

Me: This place is overflowing with incredible levels of negative energy and it is so strong that it defies all form of logic!

Lola: It's far more powerful than that of any villain that has hated us.

Lynn: Or any villain we've defeated.

Me: No kidding.

Laney: I've never felt this level of power.

Syd: This is unbelievable!

Ronnie Anne: It sure is.

Flame Princess: This is unbelievable. I've never felt this kind of power before.

Lana: What happened here?

Me: This place represents the emotion Choleric.

Laney: This place is like looking at the physical manifestation of the heart of an evil monster!

Lucy: That is almost exactly what it feels like.

Me: I know. This place makes Hell seem like a walk in the park.

Finn: It's amazing that you all can walk in here without Flame Shields.

Me: Our power protects us from anything.

We walked on and we saw that the whole land was changed into a fiery rage hole. We then saw Lady Rainicorn come out and she was pure fire.

Lady Flamicorn: (Speaking Korean) 내 분노는 찜질방보다 더 뜨겁다! (My rage is hotter than a sauna)

Lola: She's speaking Korean.

Carol: That's one of the hardest languages in the world. Let me help her.

Carol flew up to her.

Carol: (Speaking Korean) 아가씨, 괜찮아요. 우리는 당신을 아무런 해가 없다는 뜻입니다. 우리는 단지 당신을 도우려고했던 부패를 들어주고 싶습니다. (Lady, it's all right. We mean you no harm. We just want to help you and lift the corruption that has taken you over.)

Lady Flamicorn: 내 분노가 내게 가까이 오면 일조 만조의 힘으로 너를 죽일거야! (My rage will kill you with the force of a trillion suns if you come near me!)

Carol: 레이디 제발! 너를 도울 수있어. Jake와 가족에 대해 생각해보십시오! 당신은 진정하고 우리가 당신을 도울 수있어! (Lady please! I can help you. Think about Jake and your family! You've got to calm down and let us help you!)

Lady Flamicorn calmed down and she knew Carol was right and Carol placed her hand on her head and Lady Rainicorn was reverted back to normal.

Lady fainted and Jake caught her.

Me: She'll be all right.

Vince: I didn't know you can speak Korean, Carol.

Carol: I'm multi-lingual.

Then we went down below the surface and the negative energy was stronger and it enhanced our power more and we saw Flame Princess as a blue fire dragon!

Me: Flame Princess!

First Aid: These corrupted Princesses are like the Twisted Princesses.

Reflector: Hopefully, they won't look like zombies.

Me: No that's not possible Reflector. You already said that guys.

Reflector: Oops.

Brock: I'm so shocked at these corrupted princesses that I'm not even being swooned by them right now.

Me: And you already have a girlfriend Brock.

Brock: Yeah.

I went over to her and placed my hand on her and cured her and merged her with her counterpart.

We got back to the surface.

Then we saw a little warrior armed with a blue fire sword and powerful armor and I took his blue fire sword. It reacted with my power and the blade of fire turned into a deadly blue fire blade fire.

Me: Wow! This'll come in handy.

We pressed on and went to the next part.

* * *

PHLEGMATIC - SLIME

* * *

Next we were in the Slime land and we saw everything covered in slime and mucus. It was a gross land and it looked like we were walking through the inside of someones nose covered in grotesque slime and grossness.

Me: Ugh! This is disgusting!

Lola: No kidding! I'm gonna be sick! It's so gross here!

Lana: I'll say!

Lana rolled around in some of the slime and she was covered head to toe.

Princess Bubblegum: What is Slime Princess doing here?

Me: No clue.

We went to the main building. The door opened.

Slime: Shoe Size?

Me: I'm a size 13. I got big feet.

We went in and we were handed roller-skates.

Me: Roller-skates?

I put them on and they fit me and we went onto a roller-derby rink.

Me: Slime Princess likes to Roller Skate? Nice!

Lynn: I love this kind of place! Yee-haw!

Lynn did all kinds of awesome tricks and so did most of us.

Nico: This is awesome!

Me: Gnarly dudes!

We saw a bloated and huge Slime Princess and I rolled up to her and put my hand on her head and it cured her.

Slime Princess: (Groans) What happened?

We explained the whole thing and we set out for the final land.

* * *

MELANCHOLIC - ICE

* * *

We were in the Ice section and it was overflowing with sadness.

Me: So this is the Melancholic section. This place is overflowing with sadness. Poor things.

Laney: I know. But lets thaw out that evil witch!

Me: And we won't have to look far. Lets blow this place to water.

I released a massive blast of fire and it blew apart the whole land and exposed it to the sun!

Out of the temple came PATIENCE ST. PIM herself!

Patience St. Pim was the current reincarnation of the ice elemental, and had visions of the coming of the Lich. Patience sailed into the ocean and covered herself in an ice sphere.

Patience was discovered by Finn and Jake in Ice King's castle. When she was released she was overjoyed at her increased elemental powers. Patience then froze Finn and Jake and made Ice King fetch her the other elementals so Ice King kidnaps Princess Bubblegum, Slime Princess, and Flame Princess and brings them to her. Patience shows them their potential as elementals, and attempts to make them unite, but the Princesses make her lose her balance and she crashes into her boat. The Princesses escape whilst Slime Princess shoots slime at Patience, sticking her to the wall. Patience makes Ice King scrape all the slime off her and she tells him that she will make people know of her presence in Ooo.

Patience sends a drawing of a circle to remember a past candy element (Chatsberry). It is revealed Patience mastermind the invasion which attacked the Candy Kingdom and caused Princess Bubblegum to unlock her true elemental power to defend the kingdom. Patience is seen operating and whistling ominously as she stares at a map containing information on all the princess. She kisses the tip of a paper plane and launches it into a picture of Bubblegum.

Patience plays a crucial part in the elements mini-series. In a flashback Patience captures Betty Grof and uses her powers which she stole from Magic Man as an power source for the elementals. However, instead of embracing the their powers they become overwhelmed by their powers. Causing all of Ooo to be split into four separate areas representing the four elements.

When Finn, Jake, and Ice Kinh go to the Ice Kingdom to confront her Patience appears as her pure elemental self and feels great sorrow for her actions. Later, when Princess Bubblegum starts to turn all of Ooo into candy Patience decides to freeze herself in another ice time capsule, not wanting see the consequence and hoping things will be better in the future. It is unknown what happened to her after Lumpy Space Princess fixed Ooo. She either had been fixed or is still in her time capsule.

Patience: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: And we're here to kill you! Lets get her!

We went at Patience and I kicked her in the face and Finn slashed her in the chest with his sword.

Finn: Not even Ice King was this bad on his worse days!

Finn kicked her in the face and Nico punched her in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Baymax: The most efficient medical procedure to perform at this time will be shock therapy. My programming normally prevents me from harming human beings, but I sense that you are not human at all. (Electricity promptly began to course through his armored fist) On a scale of one to ten, how much would you rate the pain you are likely to experience?

Baymax fired his electrically charged Armored Fist and it hit her and slammed into her with devastating force.

Nico: Patience St. Pim, you have failed this Kingdom! (fires Vexen's ice blast at her)

It hit her and exploded.

We overpowered her with numerous blasts of elemental firepower and we were hitting her all over the place.

May flew up to her and slammed her fist into her face.

May: It's gonna be a cold day in hell for you, bitch!

May kicked her in the face and stomach and she threw her into a flaming pile of sticks.

Me: Lets finish her off guys! Combo and final smash time!

Energon Scorponok: You got it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his energy sting 100-fold.

Reflector: Lets go. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his flash explosion blasters.

Energon Scorponok and Reflector: LIGHT STING DEATH BOMB!

Energon Scorponok fired a powerful energy beam from his tail and Reflector fired a powerful light bomb and the blasts combined and they hit Patience and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

First Aid: Lets get her. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Decrystalizer Cannon.

Brock: Croagunk go!

Brock sent out his Croagunk.

Brock: Lets get her. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet key went into Brock's device and enhanced his Croagunk's abilities 100-fold.

Brock: POISON STING!

First Aid and Brock: STINGER NEEDLE LASERSTORM!

Croagunk fired a massive barrage of laser needles and First Aid fired his cannon and the blasts combined and hit her and they exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Now to finish her once and for all!

Princess Bubblegum: Lets get this witch! JELLYBEAN TSUNAMI SLAM!

Princess Bubblegum fired a massive tsunami of jellybeans from her hand and it slammed into Patience with incredible force.

Lola: My turn! FIRESTORM BURN TORNADO!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and it spun around into a massive tornado and it spun Patience around and burned her.

Finn: Let me at her! GRASS SWORD SLASHSTORM!

Finn got his Grass Sword ready and slashed Patience all over the place at an accelerated rate.

Flame Princess: Time to finish her for good. FIRESTORM TORNADO MASSACRE!

Flame Princess fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a huge number of fire tornadoes and it burned her all over the place.

Finn: F.P., lets finish this witch with a Combo Final Smash!

Flame Princess: Lets do it Finn!

Finn ran at Patience and Flame Princess spread her wings and flew at her.

Finn and Flame Princess: FIRE SWORD EXPLOSION SLASH!

Flame Princess formed a sword of pure fire and they both slashed Patience St. Pim and cleaved her in half right down the middle and she exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The magic Patience did was undone and everyone was back to normal and now uncorrupted.

Nico: Go to hell Patience!

Patience St. Pim's spirit arrived.

Nicole: And you will never torment anyone ever again Patience! (Chant an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Patience St. Pim's evil spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness. Now we had two Patience St. Pim's with different fates: 1 was killed by us and the other was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Finn: (To the viewers) You mess with the laws of nature and the Lands of Ooo, Me and Team Loud Phoenix Storm will destroy you all!

Me: You said it Finn.

We left the Simulator and we rested. Nico caught a Drapion and a Craogunk of his own. We had an amazing and educational experience.

Nico: You know what, guys? Let's go after the Horrors in Horrorland next on our Goosebumps hit list. After all, we don't actually know how many monsters are out there.

Me: Good point Nico. Horrorland it is then. Then we'll deal with other monsters before July 16th.

We got a good rest.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

This chapter is based on the Adventure Time Miniseries: Elements and that was the freakiest episode I've ever seen. But as I watched it quickly became more fascinating. I did some research on what it was based on and I found out that it was based on the 4 Personality Temperaments from Proto-Psychology. They were made when Psychology was still in it's infancy. But it was so awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this chapter. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	761. Invaders on The 4th of July

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

It starts at the estate. Everyone was getting ready for the 4th of July. The house was decorated in decorations of red, white and blue and we had food for our barbecue ready. And we also had fireworks ready for tonight.

Meanwhile me, Nick F., Lincoln, Earth, Joey and Laney were over in our nations capital Washington D.C. We were over at the National Archives looking at the document that cemented our country's freedom: The Declaration of Independence. This was one of the most important documents in our countries history.

In CONGRESS, July 4, 1776.

The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America,

When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation.

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.

That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.

Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world.

He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public good.

He has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them.

He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only.

He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their Public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with his measures.

He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness of his invasions on the rights of the people.

He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be elected, whereby the Legislative Powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their exercise; the State remaining in the meantime exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within.

He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these States; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands.

He has obstructed the Administration of Justice by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary Powers.

He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries.

He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harass our people and eat out their substance.

He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures.

He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil Power.

He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation:

For quartering large bodies of armed troops among us:

For protecting them, by a mock Trial from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States:

For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world:

For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent:

For depriving us in many cases, of the benefit of Trial by Jury:

For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences:

For abolishing the free System of English Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as to render it at once an example and fit instrument for introducing the same absolute rule into these Colonies:

For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Governments:

For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever.

He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us.

He has plundered our seas, ravaged our coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people.

He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat the works of death, desolation, and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty & Perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized nation.

He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands.

He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions.

In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince, whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people.

Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our British brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which, would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends.

We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these united Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor.

New Hampshire: Josiah Bartlett, William Whipple, Matthew Thornton

Massachusetts: Samuel Adams, John Adams, John Hancock, Robert Treat Paine, Elbridge Gerry

Rhode Island: Stephen Hopkins, William Ellery

Connecticut: Roger Sherman, Samuel Huntington, William Williams, Oliver Wolcott

New York: William Floyd, Philip Livingston, Francis Lewis, Lewis Morris

New Jersey: Richard Stockton, John Witherspoon, Francis Hopkinson, John Hart, Abraham Clark

Pennsylvania: Robert Morris, Benjamin Rush, Benjamin Franklin, John Morton, George Clymer, James Smith, George Taylor, James Wilson, George Ross

Delaware: George Read, Caesar Rodney, Thomas McKean

Maryland: Samuel Chase, William Paca, Thomas Stone, Charles Carroll of Carrollton

Virginia: George Wythe, Richard Henry Lee, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Harrison, Thomas Nelson Jr., Francis Lightfoot Lee, Carter Braxton

North Carolina: William Hooper, Joseph Hewes, John Penn

South Carolina: Edward Rutledge, Thomas Heyward Jr., Thomas Lynch Jr., Arthur Middleton

Georgia: Button Gwinnett, Lyman Hall, George Walton

Nick F.: Wow. So this is the Declaration of Independence.

Me: Yep this is the very document that cemented our country's freedom, 243 years ago today. (To the viewers) Oh hey there. You're probably wondering why we're in the National Archives here in Washington D.C. Well today is a very important part of our country's history. Today is July 4th, 2019 A.K.A. Independence Day. This is the day we celebrate the anniversary of declaring our freedom. It was back on July 4th, 1776 that we established our independence from England and made ourselves a free country. 243 years ago today we made this very document that cemented our freedom.

Lincoln: Yep.

Laney: This is so awesome. I can't believe I'm seeing the Declaration of Independence for the first time.

Nick F.: Me too Laney.

Joey: (British Accent) I'm actually from England and I love my native land but I can't believe my people were like that all those years ago.

Me: I know Joey. But it was thanks to the help of the French that we were able to win the American Revolutionary war. The French hated England for their humiliating defeat during an event called the Seven Years war back in the 1750's.

Nick F.: I didn't know that.

Me: Yeah. With the help of the French, we made sure that England could never take us back and we won the Revolution. This was a decisive factor during the Revolutionary War. During the Siege of Yorktown in 1781, The French Navy formed a powerful blockade of ships that prevented the British from getting in or out and because of that, the British commanded by General Charles Cornwallis surrendered and it was that battle that ended the war.

Laney: That's right.

Joey: And do you know why the war was started in the first place?

Me: King George III was going to make sure we didn't get independence and he wanted to continue ruling us. Also he did a horrible thing called Taxation Without Representation and it's not fair. It was the Boston Tea Party back in 1773 that sparked the Revolutionary War, which lasted from April 19, 1775 to May 12th, 1784.

Joey: So not even ten years it lasted.

Me: 9 years and 23 days. Let me show you all another important document of our countries history.

We went into another room and we saw the United States Constitution.

Me: This is another important document. This is the United State Constitution. It's the document that instates the laws of our country. It was created back on September 17th, 1787.

Preamble

"We the People" in an original edition

The preamble to the Constitution serves as an introductory statement of the document's fundamental purposes and guiding principles. It neither assigns powers to the federal government, nor does it place specific limitations on government action. Rather, it sets out the origin, scope and purpose of the Constitution. Its origin and authority is in "We, the people of the United States". This echoes the Declaration of Independence. "One people" dissolved their connection with another, and assumed among the powers of the earth, a sovereign nation-state. The scope of the Constitution is twofold. First, "to form a more perfect Union" than had previously existed in the "perpetual Union" of the Articles of Confederation. Second, to "secure the blessings of liberty", which were to be enjoyed by not only the first generation, but for all who came after, "our posterity".

Article One

Article One describes the Congress, the legislative branch of the federal government. Section 1, reads, "All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in a Congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate and House of Representatives." The article establishes the manner of election and the qualifications of members of each body. Representatives must be at least 25 years old, be a citizen of the United States for seven years, and live in the state they represent. Senators must be at least 30 years old, be a citizen for nine years, and live in the state they represent.

Article I, Section 8 enumerates the powers delegated to the legislature. Financially, Congress has the power to tax, borrow, pay debt and provide for the common defense and the general welfare; to regulate commerce, bankruptcies, and coin money. To regulate internal affairs, it has the power to regulate and govern military forces and militias, suppress insurrections and repel invasions. It is to provide for naturalization, standards of weights and measures, post offices and roads, and patents; to directly govern the federal district and cessions of land by the states for forts and arsenals. Internationally, Congress has the power to define and punish piracies and offenses against the Law of Nations, to declare war and make rules of war. The final Necessary and Proper Clause, also known as the Elastic Clause, expressly confers incidental powers upon Congress without the Articles' requirement for express delegation for each and every power. Article I, Section 9 lists eight specific limits on congressional power.

The Supreme Court has sometimes broadly interpreted the Commerce Clause and the Necessary and Proper Clause in Article One to allow Congress to enact legislation that is neither expressly allowed by the enumerated powers nor expressly denied in the limitations on Congress. In McCulloch v. Maryland (1819), the Supreme Court read the Necessary and Proper Clause to permit the federal government to take action that would "enable [it] to perform the high duties assigned to it [by the Constitution] in the manner most beneficial to the people", even if that action is not itself within the enumerated powers. Chief Justice Marshall clarified: "Let the end be legitimate, let it be within the scope of the Constitution, and all means which are appropriate, which are plainly adapted to that end, which are not prohibited, but consist with the letter and spirit of the Constitution, are Constitutional."

Article Two

Article Two describes the office, qualifications, and duties of the President of the United States and the Vice President. The President is head of the executive branch of the federal government, as well as the nation's head of state and head of government.

Article two is modified by the 12th Amendment which tacitly acknowledges political parties, and the 25th Amendment relating to office succession. The president is to receive only one compensation from the federal government. The inaugural oath is specified to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution.

The president is the Commander in Chief of the United States Armed Forces and state militias when they are mobilized. He or she makes treaties with the advice and consent of a two-thirds quorum of the Senate. To administer the federal government, the president commissions all the offices of the federal government as Congress directs; he or she may require the opinions of its principal officers and make "recess appointments" for vacancies that may happen during the recess of the Senate. The president is to see that the laws are faithfully executed, though he or she may grant reprieves and pardons except regarding Congressional impeachment of himself or other federal officers. The president reports to Congress on the State of the Union, and by the Recommendation Clause, recommends "necessary and expedient" national measures. The president may convene and adjourn Congress under special circumstances.

Section 4 provides for removal of the president and other federal officers. The president is removed on impeachment for, and conviction of, treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors.

Article Three

Article Three describes the court system (the judicial branch), including the Supreme Court. There shall be one court called the Supreme Court. The article describes the kinds of cases the court takes as original jurisdiction. Congress can create lower courts and an appeals process. Congress enacts law defining crimes and providing for punishment. Article Three also protects the right to trial by jury in all criminal cases, and defines the crime of treason.

Section 1 vests the judicial power of the United States in federal courts, and with it, the authority to interpret and apply the law to a particular case. Also included is the power to punish, sentence, and direct future action to resolve conflicts. The Constitution outlines the U.S. judicial system. In the Judiciary Act of 1789, Congress began to fill in details. Currently, Title 28 of the U.S. Code describes judicial powers and administration.

As of the First Congress, the Supreme Court justices rode circuit to sit as panels to hear appeals from the district courts.[b] In 1891, Congress enacted a new system. District courts would have original jurisdiction. Intermediate appellate courts (circuit courts) with exclusive jurisdiction heard regional appeals before consideration by the Supreme Court. The Supreme Court holds discretionary jurisdiction, meaning that it does not have to hear every case that is brought to it.

To enforce judicial decisions, the Constitution grants federal courts both criminal contempt and civil contempt powers. The court's summary punishment for contempt immediately overrides all other punishments applicable to the subject party. Other implied powers include injunctive relief and the habeas corpus remedy. The Court may imprison for contumacy, bad-faith litigation, and failure to obey a writ of mandamus. Judicial power includes that granted by Acts of Congress for rules of law and punishment. Judicial power also extends to areas not covered by statute. Generally, federal courts cannot interrupt state court proceedings.

Clause 1 of Section 2 authorizes the federal courts to hear actual cases and controversies only. Their judicial power does not extend to cases which are hypothetical, or which are proscribed due to standing, mootness, or ripeness issues. Generally, a case or controversy requires the presence of adverse parties who have some interest genuinely at stake in the case.

Clause 2 of Section 2 provides that the Supreme Court has original jurisdiction in cases involving ambassadors, ministers and consuls, for all cases respecting foreign nation-states, and also in those controversies which are subject to federal judicial power because at least one state is a party. Cases arising under the laws of the United States and its treaties come under the jurisdiction of federal courts. Cases under international maritime law and conflicting land grants of different states come under federal courts. Cases between U.S. citizens in different states, and cases between U.S. citizens and foreign states and their citizens, come under federal jurisdiction. The trials will be in the state where the crime was committed.

No part of the Constitution expressly authorizes judicial review, but the Framers did contemplate the idea. The Constitution is the supreme law of the land. Precedent has since established that the courts could exercise judicial review over the actions of Congress or the executive branch. Two conflicting federal laws are under "pendent" jurisdiction if one presents a strict constitutional issue. Federal court jurisdiction is rare when a state legislature enacts something as under federal jurisdiction.[d] To establish a federal system of national law, considerable effort goes into developing a spirit of comity between federal government and states. By the doctrine of 'Res judicata', federal courts give "full faith and credit" to State Courts.[e] The Supreme Court will decide Constitutional issues of state law only on a case by case basis, and only by strict Constitutional necessity, independent of state legislators motives, their policy outcomes or its national wisdom.[f]

Section 3 bars Congress from changing or modifying Federal law on treason by simple majority statute. This section also defines treason, as an overt act of making war or materially helping those at war with the United States. Accusations must be corroborated by at least two witnesses. Congress is a political body and political disagreements routinely encountered should never be considered as treason. This allows for nonviolent resistance to the government because opposition is not a life or death proposition. However, Congress does provide for other lesser subversive crimes such as conspiracy.[g]

Article Four

Article Four outlines the relations among the states and between each state and the federal government. In addition, it provides for such matters as admitting new states and border changes between the states. For instance, it requires states to give "full faith and credit" to the public acts, records, and court proceedings of the other states. Congress is permitted to regulate the manner in which proof of such acts may be admitted. The "privileges and immunities" clause prohibits state governments from discriminating against citizens of other states in favor of resident citizens. For instance, in criminal sentencing, a state may not increase a penalty on the grounds that the convicted person is a non-resident.

It also establishes extradition between the states, as well as laying down a legal basis for freedom of movement and travel amongst the states. Today, this provision is sometimes taken for granted, but in the days of the Articles of Confederation, crossing state lines was often arduous and costly. The Territorial Clause gives Congress the power to make rules for disposing of federal property and governing non-state territories of the United States. Finally, the fourth section of Article Four requires the United States to guarantee to each state a republican form of government, and to protect them from invasion and violence.

Article Five

Article Five outlines the process for amending the Constitution. Eight state constitutions in effect in 1787 included an amendment mechanism. Amendment making power rested with the legislature in three of the states and in the other five it was given to specially elected conventions. The Articles of Confederation provided that amendments were to be proposed by Congress and ratified by the unanimous vote of all thirteen state legislatures. This proved to be a major flaw in the Articles, as it created an insurmountable obstacle to constitutional reform. The amendment process crafted during the Philadelphia Constitutional Convention was, according to The Federalist No. 43, designed to establish a balance between pliancy and rigidity:

It guards equally against that extreme facility which would render the Constitution too mutable; and that extreme difficulty which might perpetuate its discovered faults. It moreover equally enables the General and the State Governments to originate the amendment of errors, as they may be pointed out by the experience on one side, or on the other.

There are two steps in the amendment process. Proposals to amend the Constitution must be properly adopted and ratified before they change the Constitution. First, there are two procedures for adopting the language of a proposed amendment, either by (a) Congress, by two-thirds majority in both the Senate and the House of Representatives, or (b) national convention (which shall take place whenever two-thirds of the state legislatures collectively call for one). Second, there are two procedures for ratifying the proposed amendment, which requires three-fourths of the states' (presently 38 of 50) approval: (a) consent of the state legislatures, or (b) consent of state ratifying conventions. The ratification method is chosen by Congress for each amendment. State ratifying conventions were used only once, for the Twenty-first Amendment.

Presently, the Archivist of the United States is charged with responsibility for administering the ratification process under the provisions of 1 U.S. Code § 106b. The Archivist submits the proposed amendment to the states for their consideration by sending a letter of notification to each Governor. Each Governor then formally submits the amendment to their state's legislature. When a state ratifies a proposed amendment, it sends the Archivist an original or certified copy of the state's action. Ratification documents are examined by the Office of the Federal Register for facial legal sufficiency and an authenticating signature.

Article Five ends by shielding certain clauses in the new frame of government from being amended. Article One, Section 9, Clauses 1 prevents Congress from passing any law that would restrict the importation of slaves into the United States prior to 1808, plus the fourth clause from that same section, which reiterates the Constitutional rule that direct taxes must be apportioned according to state populations. These clauses were explicitly shielded from Constitutional amendment prior to 1808. On January 1, 1808, the first day it was permitted to do so, Congress approved legislation prohibiting the importation of slaves into the country. On February 3, 1913, with ratification of the Sixteenth Amendment, Congress gained the authority to levy an income tax without apportioning it among the states or basing it on the United States Census. The third textually entrenched provision is Article One, Section 3, Clauses 1, which provides for equal representation of the states in the Senate. The shield protecting this clause from the amendment process is less absolute – "no state, without its consent, shall be deprived of its equal Suffrage in the Senate" – but permanent.

Article Six

Article Six establishes the Constitution, and all federal laws and treaties of the United States made according to it, to be the supreme law of the land, and that "the judges in every state shall be bound thereby, any thing in the laws or constitutions of any state notwithstanding." It validates national debt created under the Articles of Confederation and requires that all federal and state legislators, officers, and judges take oaths or affirmations to support the Constitution. This means that the states' constitutions and laws should not conflict with the laws of the federal constitution and that in case of a conflict, state judges are legally bound to honor the federal laws and constitution over those of any state. Article Six also states "no religious Test shall ever be required as a Qualification to any Office or public Trust under the United States."

Article Seven

Article Seven describes the process for establishing the proposed new frame of government. Anticipating that the influence of many state politicians would be Antifederalist, delegates to the Philadelphia Convention provided for ratification of the Constitution by popularly elected ratifying conventions in each state. The convention method also made it possible that judges, ministers and others ineligible to serve in state legislatures, could be elected to a convention. Suspecting that Rhode Island, at least, might not ratify, delegates decided that the Constitution would go into effect as soon as nine states (two-thirds rounded up) ratified. Once ratified by this minimum number of states, it was anticipated that the proposed Constitution would become this Constitution between the nine or more that signed. It would not cover the four or fewer states that might not have signed.

Closing endorsement

The signing of the United States Constitution occurred on September 17, 1787, when 39 delegates to the Constitutional Convention endorsed the constitution created during the convention. In addition to signatures, this closing endorsement, the Constitution's eschatocol, included a brief declaration that the delegates' work has been successfully completed and that those whose signatures appear on it subscribe to the final document. Included are, a statement pronouncing the document's adoption by the states present, a formulaic dating of its adoption, and the signatures of those endorsing it. Additionally, the convention's secretary, William Jackson, signed the document to authenticate the validity of the delegate signatures. He also made a few secretarial notes.

The language of the concluding endorsement, conceived by Gouverneur Morris and presented to the convention by Benjamin Franklin, was made intentionally ambiguous in hopes of winning over the votes of dissenting delegates. Advocates for the new frame of government, realizing the impending difficulty of obtaining the consent of the states needed to make it operational, were anxious to obtain the unanimous support of the delegations from each state. It was feared that many of the delegates would refuse to give their individual assent to the Constitution. Therefore, in order that the action of the Convention would appear to be unanimous, the formula, Done in convention by the unanimous consent of the states present ... was devised.

The document is dated: "the Seventeenth Day of September in the Year of our Lord" 1787, and "of the Independence of the United States of America the Twelfth." This two-fold epoch dating serves to place the Constitution in the context of the religious traditions of Western civilization and, at the same time, links it to the regime principles proclaimed in the Declaration of Independence. This dual reference can also be found in the Articles of Confederation and the Northwest Ordinance.

The closing endorsement serves an authentication function only. It neither assigns powers to the federal government nor does it provide specific limitations on government action. It does however, provide essential documentation of the Constitution's validity, a statement of "This is what was agreed to." It records who signed the Constitution, and when and where.

Me: This document helps us enforce our laws.

Lincoln: How many laws are there in the United States of America?

Me: There's 20,000 laws in the United States alone.

Everyone: WOW!

Joey: That is a lot of laws to follow.

Me: I was shocked too. But most of those laws are for the uses of guns. But let me show you another document.

We went to another room and we saw another of our most important documents: The United States Bill of Rights.

Me: This is the United States Bill of Rights. It was made by Thomas Jefferson, America's 3rd President on September 25th, 1789.

The Bill of Rights had little judicial impact for the first 150 years of its existence; in the words of Gordon S. Wood, "After ratification, most Americans promptly forgot about the first ten amendments to the Constitution." The Court made no important decisions protecting free speech rights, for example, until 1931. Historian Richard Labunski attributes the Bill's long legal dormancy to three factors: first, it took time for a "culture of tolerance" to develop that would support the Bill's provisions with judicial and popular will; second, the Supreme Court spent much of the 19th century focused on issues relating to intergovernmental balances of power; and third, the Bill initially only applied to the federal government, a restriction affirmed by Barron v. Baltimore (1833). In the twentieth century, however, most of the Bill's provisions were applied to the states via the Fourteenth Amendment—a process known as incorporation—beginning with the freedom of speech clause, in Gitlow v. New York (1925). In Talton v. Mayes (1896), the Court ruled that Constitutional protections, including the provisions of the Bill of Rights, do not apply to the actions of American Indian tribal governments. Through the incorporation process the United States Supreme Court succeeded in extending to the States almost all of the protections in the Bill of Rights, as well as other, unenumerated rights. The Bill of Rights thus imposes legal limits on the powers of governments and acts as an anti-majoritarian/minoritarian safeguard by providing deeply entrenched legal protection for various civil liberties and fundamental rights. The Supreme Court for example concluded in the West Virginia State Board of Education v. Barnette (1943) case that the founders intended the Bill of Rights to put some rights out of reach from majorities, ensuring that some liberties would endure beyond political majorities. As the Court noted, the idea of the Bill of Rights "was to withdraw certain subjects from the vicissitudes of political controversy, to place them beyond the reach of majorities and officials and to establish them as legal principles to be applied by the courts." This is why "fundamental rights may not be submitted to a vote; they depend on the outcome of no elections."

First Amendment

Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances.

The First Amendment prohibits the making of any law respecting an establishment of religion, impeding the free exercise of religion, abridging the freedom of speech, infringing on the freedom of the press, interfering with the right to peaceably assemble or prohibiting the petitioning for a governmental redress of grievances. Initially, the First Amendment applied only to laws enacted by Congress, and many of its provisions were interpreted more narrowly than they are today.

In Everson v. Board of Education (1947), the Court drew on Thomas Jefferson's correspondence to call for "a wall of separation between church and State", though the precise boundary of this separation remains in dispute. Speech rights were expanded significantly in a series of 20th- and 21st-century court decisions that protected various forms of political speech, anonymous speech, campaign financing, pornography, and school speech; these rulings also defined a series of exceptions to First Amendment protections. The Supreme Court overturned English common law precedent to increase the burden of proof for libel suits, most notably in New York Times Co. v. Sullivan (1964). Commercial speech is less protected by the First Amendment than political speech, and is therefore subject to greater regulation.

The Free Press Clause protects publication of information and opinions, and applies to a wide variety of media. In Near v. Minnesota (1931) and New York Times v. United States (1971), the Supreme Court ruled that the First Amendment protected against prior restraint—pre-publication censorship—in almost all cases. The Petition Clause protects the right to petition all branches and agencies of government for action. In addition to the right of assembly guaranteed by this clause, the Court has also ruled that the amendment implicitly protects freedom of association.

Second Amendment

A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed.

The Second Amendment protects the individual right to keep and bear arms. The concept of such a right existed within English common law long before the enactment of the Bill of Rights.[98] First codified in the English Bill of Rights of 1689 (but there only applying to Protestants), this right was enshrined in fundamental laws of several American states during the Revolutionary era, including the 1776 Virginia Declaration of Rights and the Pennsylvania Constitution of 1776. Long a controversial issue in American political, legal, and social discourse, the Second Amendment has been at the heart of several Supreme Court decisions.

In United States v. Cruikshank (1876), the Court ruled that "[t]he right to bear arms is not granted by the Constitution; neither is it in any manner dependent upon that instrument for its existence. The Second Amendment means no more than that it shall not be infringed by Congress, and has no other effect than to restrict the powers of the National Government."

In United States v. Miller (1939), the Court ruled that the amendment "[protects arms that had a] reasonable relationship to the preservation or efficiency of a well regulated militia".

In District of Columbia v. Heller (2008), the Court ruled that the Second Amendment "codified a pre-existing right" and that it "protects an individual right to possess a firearm unconnected with service in a militia, and to use that arm for traditionally lawful purposes, such as self-defense within the home" but also stated that "the right is not unlimited. It is not a right to keep and carry any weapon whatsoever in any manner whatsoever and for whatever purpose".

In McDonald v. Chicago (2010), the Court ruled that the Second Amendment limits state and local governments to the same extent that it limits the federal government.

Third Amendment

No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law.

The Third Amendment restricts the quartering of soldiers in private homes, in response to Quartering Acts passed by the British parliament during the Revolutionary War. The amendment is one of the least controversial of the Constitution, and, as of 2018, has never been the primary basis of a Supreme Court decision.

Fourth Amendment

The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized.

The Fourth Amendment guards against unreasonable searches and seizures, along with requiring any warrant to be judicially sanctioned and supported by probable cause. It was adopted as a response to the abuse of the writ of assistance, which is a type of general search warrant, in the American Revolution. Search and seizure (including arrest) must be limited in scope according to specific information supplied to the issuing court, usually by a law enforcement officer who has sworn by it. The amendment is the basis for the exclusionary rule, which mandates that evidence obtained illegally cannot be introduced into a criminal trial. The amendment's interpretation has varied over time; its protections expanded under left-leaning courts such as that headed by Earl Warren and contracted under right-leaning courts such as that of William Rehnquist.

Fifth Amendment

No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation.

The Fifth Amendment protects against double jeopardy and self-incrimination and guarantees the rights to due process, grand jury screening of criminal indictments, and compensation for the seizure of private property under eminent domain. The amendment was the basis for the court's decision in Miranda v. Arizona (1966), which established that defendants must be informed of their rights to an attorney and against self-incrimination prior to interrogation by police.

Sixth Amendment

In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defence.

The Sixth Amendment establishes a number of rights of the defendant in a criminal trial:

to a speedy and public trial

to trial by an impartial jury

to be informed of criminal charges

to confront witnesses

to compel witnesses to appear in court

to assistance of counsel

In Gideon v. Wainwright (1963), the Court ruled that the amendment guaranteed the right to legal representation in all felony prosecutions in both state and federal courts.

Seventh Amendment

In suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any court of the United States, than according to the rules of the common law.

The Seventh Amendment guarantees jury trials in federal civil cases that deal with claims of more than twenty dollars. It also prohibits judges from overruling findings of fact by juries in federal civil trials. In Colgrove v. Battin (1973), the Court ruled that the amendment's requirements could be fulfilled by a jury with a minimum of six members. The Seventh is one of the few parts of the Bill of Rights not to be incorporated (applied to the states).

Eighth Amendment

Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments inflicted.

The Eighth Amendment forbids the imposition of excessive bails or fines, though it leaves the term "excessive" open to interpretation. The most frequently litigated clause of the amendment is the last, which forbids cruel and unusual punishment. This clause was only occasionally applied by the Supreme Court prior to the 1970s, generally in cases dealing with means of execution. In Furman v. Georgia (1972), some members of the Court found capital punishment itself in violation of the amendment, arguing that the clause could reflect "evolving standards of decency" as public opinion changed; others found certain practices in capital trials to be unacceptably arbitrary, resulting in a majority decision that effectively halted executions in the United States for several years. Executions resumed following Gregg v. Georgia (1976), which found capital punishment to be constitutional if the jury was directed by concrete sentencing guidelines. The Court has also found that some poor prison conditions constitute cruel and unusual punishment, as in Estelle v. Gamble (1976) and Brown v. Plata (2011).

Ninth Amendment

The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people.

The Ninth Amendment declares that there are additional fundamental rights that exist outside the Constitution. The rights enumerated in the Constitution are not an explicit and exhaustive list of individual rights. It was rarely mentioned in Supreme Court decisions before the second half of the 20th century, when it was cited by several of the justices in Griswold v. Connecticut (1965). The Court in that case voided a statute prohibiting use of contraceptives as an infringement of the right of marital privacy. This right was, in turn, the foundation upon which the Supreme Court built decisions in several landmark cases, including, Roe v. Wade (1973), which overturned a Texas law making it a crime to assist a woman to get an abortion, and Planned Parenthood v. Casey (1992), which invalidated a Pennsylvania law that required spousal awareness prior to obtaining an abortion.

Tenth Amendment

The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the States, are reserved to the States respectively, or to the people.

The Tenth Amendment reinforces the principles of separation of powers and federalism by providing that powers not granted to the federal government by the Constitution, nor prohibited to the states, are reserved to the states or the people. The amendment provides no new powers or rights to the states, but rather preserves their authority in all matters not specifically granted to the federal government.

Congress has sometimes circumvented the Tenth Amendment by invoking the Commerce Clause in Article One or by threatening to withhold funding for a federal program from noncooperative States, as in South Dakota v. Dole (1987).

Me: This document is the bill that extends our rights across the country.

Lincoln: Wow. This is a huge amount of rights.

Earth: It sure is. I can't believe that we were given so many things we can and cannot do over this country's whole history.

Nick F.: It's just a lot to take in.

Me: I know. But I figured that I would take us to Washington D.C. to show you all.

Earth: This was a very educational treat.

Laney: It sure was.

Later we went back to the estate.

* * *

We got back and helped out with the decorating.

Horsea, Poliwag, Manaphy, and Poromon: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYBODY!

Nico: Thanks guys.

Me: You excited for the 4th of July, Nico?

Nico: You know I am J.D. I love the fireworks, barbecue and the history.

Me: Awesome! I love this day because of barbecue and to shoot off fireworks.

Laney: Me too.

Stacy: I haven't had a good 4th of July since I got gene slammed.

Me: I don't think any of you had.

John: I know J.D.

Coop: I wish our mom was here with us.

Me: What happened to your mom Coop?

Coop: She died of cancer when we were kids.

Me: Oh no. I'm so sorry.

Dr. Bolton: It's all right J.D. But thank you for your concern.

Stacy: But she will always be with us in our hearts.

Laney: That's great Stacy.

Tommy: I just wish Zordon were here to celebrate the 4th of July with us.

Kimberly: If he hadn't sacrificed himself with Andros' help, the United alliance of Evil would've never been defeated.

Billy: As long as there are Power Rangers, he'll never be forgotten.

Lori: I'm sorry about Zordon guys. But his spirit will always be with you no matter what.

Trini: Thanks Lori.

Jason: I have a feeling he already is.

Zach: Me too.

Cole: I don't think I've ever celebrated a 4th of July with you guys.

Me: This will be your first ever 4th of July Cole. I know you spent most of your time in the jungle because of Master Org. But now you have plenty of time to catch up.

Cole: I sure do.

James: We've never celebrated the Fourth of July in the Pokemon world before.

Me: This'll be your first ever 4th of July James. I know just the perfect thing to do before we shoot off fireworks and have barbecue. Lets go into the Simulator for an awesome exercise.

Nico: Okay.

We did so.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and we were going to do an exercise where we fight against the Harvester Aliens of the 1996 movie Independence Day. The Simulator activated and we were at Area 51 and we were at standing there at the crack of dawn as the President was going to give his speech on it.

Me: This is gonna be awesome guys.

President Tom: (On the Loudspeaker) Good Morning.

We stood before him with a lot of people.

President Tom: In less than an hour, air crafts from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. Mankind, that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interest. Perhaps it's fate that today is the 4th of July. And you will once again be fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny, oppression or persecution. But from Annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday. But as the day when the world declared in one voice We will not go quietly into the Night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to Survive! TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!

We cheered wildly. That was easily one of the most powerful speeches we've ever seen.

Me: Lets get them!

We walked up to President Tom.

Me: Mr. President, you have the assistance of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. And we will triumph.

Vince: We won't let you down sir.

Carol: Count on it.

Me: You're gonna need some heavier firepower sir. Missiles and bombs won't be able to damage the hulls of those ships. We have the firepower you all need.

President Tom: Thank you all.

We shook hands.

* * *

Later we were off and we had a lot of fighter jets and we were flying beside them. We were flying by a bunch of F16 Fighter Jets. We saw an enormous ship coming towards us.

Me: Target sighted.

President Tom: We have visual.

General Grey: Do not engage until we've confirmed the package has been delivered.

President Tom: Roger.

We saw the ship and it was a massive 15 mile wide alien ship.

Me: Wow! I forgot how big those ships were.

Lori: That is literally the biggest ship ever.

Me: No kidding.

Laney: Not nearly as big as our ship though.

What General Grey meant by the package being delivered is that 2 people: Captain Steven Hiller and MIT Technological Expert David Levinson are boarding the Mothership of the Harvester Aliens to plant a computer virus to disable their defenses so we can have a fighting chance and take them down more easily.

In an unspecified time in the past, the Harvesters presented themselves as a threat to the universe itself, due to their plague-like nature. Attacking from their own homeworld, their empire encountered a highly-advanced civilization of trans-sentient beings which they pushed to the brink of extinction.

For thousands of years, the Harvester Empire has been at war against a coalition of many alien races, who lost their planets to the Harvesters. This war remains at a stalemate as the Harvesters could not locate their enemies' planet of origin. Because of this, the Harvesters attempt to hunt down a sapient artificial intelligence known as the Sphere for its vital information on their enemies. The remnants from this civilization escaped with technology that they stored at a sanctuary world, where they have since actively prepared species with the necessary tools to combat the Harvesters. Recognizing the beings as a threat, the Harvesters are determined to discover the sanctuary world and prevent the spread of the means that can defeat them.

The first recorded interaction between humanity and the aliens was in 1947, when an Attacker crashed on the Foster Ranch outside of Roswell, New Mexico. In the crash, two aliens were killed, while a third was seriously injured. The crashed ship, the two bodies and the injured alien were brought to the new Air Force installation outside of Rachel, Nevada called Homey Airport, (better known as "Area 51"). The survivor died within a matter of weeks. Over the next 49 years, scientists at Area 51 studied the Attacker, attempted to repair it and studied the physiology of the three alien corpses. However, none of the technology of the Attacker could be accessed, as there was no Mothership nearby.

Vietnam War veteran Russell Casse claimed to have been abducted by the aliens in 1986, with the purpose of conducting horrific experiments upon him. However, the veracity of these claims are debatable and as such, Casse was largely dismissed for suffering Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD).

On July 2, 1996, a Mothership arrives at the Moon and begins to transmit command signals into Earth's satellite system. During this time, a number of satellites crash into the Mothership, which significantly disrupts terrestrial communications. After establishing a permanent position, the Mothership deploys three dozen city-sized Destroyers to position themselves over major cities. The signal progressively becomes weaker after every new transmission, with the end of the signal indicating when each Destroyer should fire upon cities.

On July 3, 1996, humanity is devastated, as the largest cities are now in ruins and hundreds of millions of people are dead. The Destroyers move on to other major cities, with the intention being to destroy every last one within a matter of days. There are a number of attempts by humans to defend themselves against the Destroyers, but each of these ends in utter failure, while the alien casualties are minimal, with only one reported crashed Attacker.

On July 4, 1996, the tide of war takes an abrupt turn. In the early Nevada morning, the captured Attacker from 1947 is deployed from Area 51 by the humans, with Captain Steven Hiller piloting and computer scientist David Levinson as a passenger. The Mothership summons the Attacker and docks it in the center of the ship. Levinson connects to the aliens' internal network and uploads a computer virus that disrupts the Mothership's systems and causes the shields to go down for fifteen minutes. With this slim window of opportunity, the United States Air Force manages to destroy a Destroyer when Casse goes kamikaze into the primary weapon. This strategy is shared with other nations and the Destroyers everywhere are destroyed. A Destroyer that previously landed and drills into the earth's crust in the Congo issues a distress signal, calling for other civilizations to come to their aid. Soon after, Hiller and Levinson shoot a nuclear missile into the transport hub of the Mothership and escape. The ship explodes, thus ending the first invasion.

In the 20 years following the first invasion, humanity has worked industriously to prepare for another global threat; the nations have unified to create a defense grid around the planet and Moon that cannibalizes the alien technology from the debris of the first invasion.

A massive Harvester Mothership in the midst of a mission receives the distress beacon from the first mission. Infuriated, the Queen orders an assault on Earth. Their enemy, the Sphere, arrives shortly before they arrival of the Harvester Mothership, but is mistaken for the aliens, so it is shot down by the humans. The Harvester arrives and promptly disables Earth's defenses and situates itself over the Atlantic Ocean.

Upon detecting the presence of the Queen, the humans launch a defensive strike against the Harvester Mothership, with the intention of killing her. Predicting this move, the Queen allows the humans close to her, then has Attackers swarm the scene. A sparse number of humans infiltrate the Harvester and crash land in the ship's interior ecosystem, due to an electromagnetic pulse issued.

The Sphere is activated, which prompts lures the Queen's ship. Taking advantage of her determination, Levinson reroutes the signal from the Enemy to a space tug carrying cold fusion bombs, piloted by former President Whitmore. Through a sacrificial mission, Whitmore flies into the Queen's ship and detonates the bombs directly in front of her. The Queen, however, survives and continues her pursuit of the Enemy. Upon snagging the Enemy, the Queen is attacked and killed by ships piloted by Dylan Hiller and Jake Morrison. With the death of the Queen, the aliens go catatonic, the Harvester releases its grip on Earth and the second invasion ends.

Me: No it's not. But these aliens are not welcome on our planet.

In the Area 51 command room, they got word that the virus is being uploaded.

Captain Wilder: Sir, they're uploading the virus.

General Grey: Phoenix 1 and Eagle 1, package is being delivered. Stand by to engage.

Me: Yes sir.

I had my computer eyes on and they saw the shield around the ship. It was a massive green bubble around the ship.

General Grey got word that the virus was in.

General Grey: Delivery complete. Engage.

Me: Shield's not down yet sir. Give it 30 more seconds.

I kept an eye on the shield and then I saw the shield disappear.

Me: Shield's down. Fire!

President Tom: Eagle 1, Fox 3.

President Tom fired a missile and it hit the ship and exploded.

KABOOM!

Everyone cheered in the base.

General Grey: Direct hit!

Captain Wilder: Squadron leaders and Team Loud Phoenix Storm, fire at will. Fire at will. Fire at will.

Me: This is it guys! Fire at will!

We fired missiles and energy blasts at the ship and they hit the ship and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

We caused a significant amount of damage to the ship and blew 25% of the ship apart.

Lincoln: Yeah!

President Tom: Wow! That did it!

Then a massive armada of alien fighter ships came.

Me: Here they come!

Luan fired a massive blast of light and blew some of the ships apart.

Eddy (shoots aliens with blaster): HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY, MOTHERFUCKERS!

The ships were exploding all over the place as fiery debris.

Maria (shoots water at aliens): You just had to attack the Earth on the 4th of July!

The water made one of the aliens collide with another ship and they exploded.

Lola and Suzi fired massive blasts of fire and energy and many ships exploded.

G1 Soundwave (shoots at aliens): Independence Day aliens: about to die.

Soundwave fired blasts from his Concussion blaster and he destroyed a lot of ships.

Me: Lets cut these aliens down to size! Rolling Cutter!

I activated Cut Man's Rolling Cutter and fired a scissor blade and they sliced and diced the ships.

May (shoots aliens with ice gun): Chill out!

May froze some of the ships and blew them to pieces.

Nico: You Aliens have failed this universe!

Nico fired massive energy blasts at the ship and the fighter ships and blew them apart.

Captain Wilder: We're running out of missiles sir. But it's settling directly over us.

Then the ship's main weapon was being ready to fire.

General Grey: They're preparing to fire their primary weapon!

Me: Lets go!

President Tom: Lets take it out before it takes us out!

We went under the ship and we saw the ships main weapon being charged up.

Me: Target sighted.

President Tom: Target at 12:00!

We fired numerous blasts.

Me: Lets destroy this ship for good! Combo and Final Smash time!

Blaster: You got it J.D.! CYBER KEY POWER!

Blaster had the Earth Cyber Planet Key went into hit electro-scrambler gun and it enhanced it 100-Fold and 3 more blasters popped out,

Stacy: I've never used a Cyber Planet Key. First for everything. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her device and it enhanced her lightning powers 100-fold.

Blaster and Stacy: LIGHTNING STORMBLAST STRIKE!

Blaster and Stacy fired a massive blast of lightning and it hit the flaps of the hatch for the city destroyer weapon.

G1 Soundwave: Target Sighted! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Concussion Blaster 100-fold.

James: Lets get them Carnivine! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into James's right arm device and it enhanced his Carnivine's abilities.

James: Leaf Tornado! Go!

G1 Soundwave and Carnivine: SONIC RAZOR TORNADO STRIKE!

Carnivine fired a massive tornado made of leaves and G1 Soundwave fired a massive blast of concussion energy and the blasts combined and they hit the weapon.

Nico: Lets get them! Time for the Final Smashes of Red, White and Blue!

Lincoln: Lets do it!

Nico: I'll go first! RED FOR GLORY!

Nico fired a massive blast of red energy and it hit part of the ship and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Lincoln: WHITE FOR LIBERTY!

Lincoln fired a massive blast of white energy and it hit the ship and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

May: BLUE FOR FREEDOM!

May fired a massive blue blast of energy and it hit the ship and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: President Tom, let them have it!

President Tom: You got it J.D. MISSILE FIRESTORM EXPLOSION!

President Tom fired a massive barrage of missiles at the ship. But then they missed and hit the wrong spots!

Me: Negative impact!

Russell: Sorry I'm late Mr. President!

We saw a fighter plane arrive.

Me: Russell Casse, I presume?

Russell: You got that right. I told you I wouldn't let you down.

Me: We'll hold them off for you.

We did so and Russell had his missile ready. But then it got stuck and he knew he had to make a very difficult choice.

Russell: Do me a favor. Tell my children I love them very much.

I knew what Russell was going to do.

Me: We will Russell.

Russell flew up to the weapon and took off his mask.

Russell: ALL RIGHT YOU ALIEN ASSHOLES! IN THE WORDS OF MY GENERATIONS! UP YOURS!

The laser was charging up.

The laser was getting ready to fire and it was targeting the Area 51 base.

Russell: (LAUGHS) HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!

He slammed into the laser with a kamikaze attack and the whole ship exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The whole ship erupted into a massive fireball.

President Tom: He did it! The son of a bitch did it!

Everyone at the base cheered wildly.

We went out from under the base of the ship as it was going down.

Later the Mothership exploded and we had the Harvester Aliens beat. The mothership was destroyed like it was in the movie with a tactical nuke. The Alien Ships all over the world were destroyed and beat.

Me: We did it guys.

Nico: We sure did. These aliens have failed this universe!

Me: You got that right.

Lincoln: Never underestimate the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and everyone working together.

Blaster: Best 4th of July ever!

President Tom: We couldn't have done all this without you J.D.

Me: We're happy to help Mr. President.

We shook hands.

President Tom: (To the viewers) These guys are powerful forces to be feared. Never mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Later we left the Simulator. We salvaged some of the ships and made our own weapons and defense systems with it and more for the benefit of the planet.

* * *

Later we had our barbecue and we had burgers, ribs, pork and more. Nico caught his own Carnivine and a Lumineon and Ben had a Ditto.

At 9:00 we saw fireworks go off.

Nico: Blaster was right. This really is the best 4th of July ever.

Me: Lets sing America the Beautiful for this day.

All: (Singing)

O beautiful for spacious skies,

For amber waves of grain,

For purple mountain majesties

Above the fruited plain!

America! America!

God shed His grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for pilgrim feet,

Whose stern, impassioned stress

A thoroughfare for freedom beat

Across the wilderness!

America! America!

God mend thine every flaw,

Confirm thy soul in self-control,

Thy liberty in law!

O beautiful for heroes proved

In liberating strife,

Who more than self their country loved

And mercy more than life!

America! America!

May God thy gold refine,

Till all success be nobleness,

And every gain divine!

O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears!

America! America!

God shed His grace on thee

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!

The flag of the United States of America waved behind us in the background as we saluted. The Fireworks were breathtaking and there were so many designs in them.

It was the best 4th of July we ever had.

We then went to bed.

Me: (To the viewers) This was a memorable 4th of July. Have a great night to all of you and God Bless America!

I winked at the camera and the screen irised in with the form of a firework and the American Flag waved and around the firework was Happy Independence Day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Happy 4th of July Everyone! I hope you all have an awesome Independence Day and celebrate 243 years of freedom! Independence Day from 1996 was an awesome movie and I figured it would be perfect for this chapter. I added some history for you all on America's greatest documents for you. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Again have a Happy Independence Day and eat lots of great barbecue and have fun with a lot of fireworks.

USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!

See you all next time!


	762. Imaginary Friend Mall Shopping Spree

It starts at the estate. We were watching TV and having fun. Mung and Chowder were with us and he was showing me and Lola how to make Baked Alaska.

Me: And now for the final touch.

I lit the cake on fire with a cigarette lighter and burned the brandy on it.

Mung: And viola! Baked Alaska.

Chowder: That looks tasty!

Me: It sure does.

Jen: Mmm-mm! That cake looks delish.

Me: It sure does.

After the fire on the cake went out we served it.

Lola: Oh this is so delicious!

Lana: I'll say!

Laney: Mmm! So yummy!

Lisa: A very delicious and tasty confectionary treat.

Me: Baked Alaska is one of my favorite desserts and it's also one of the hardest known recipes in the world.

Nico: You sure got it down. You have succeeded in making an awesome Baked Alaska.

Me: Thanks Nico.

Jen: This dish reminds me of the time me and Bruce reverted back to our human forms on a camping trip.

Nico: What happened back then?

Jen: Well we were camping.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) Me and Bruce were in our Hulk forms and Bruce caught a bear for dinner. We got done eating and that's when we changed back.

They began to reverting back!

She-Hulk: (Groans in pain) Not now!

Hulk: (Groans) Hulk hate this!

They clutched their stomachs in pain and they had headaches and they were changing back.

She-Hulk: No! Must stay in She-Hulk form!

Hulk: Hulk no want to go back to Puny Banner!

They started changing back into their human forms and eventually succeeded after some resistance. Their skin changed back and their hair turned back to normal colors.

Jen: Oh man! That was rough.

Bruce B: No kidding.

They got to eating the bear and then suddenly another bear appeared and he was ready to attack. They kicked it and punched it in the face and knocked out one of its teeth.

They then felt themselves Hulk out again again.

Jen: NO! I won't change back into She Hulk! I won't!

Bruce: Oh come on!

They tried fighting their second transformations but eventually succumbed. They changed back to their Hulk forms afterwards.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jen: But we persevered. We had a great dinner and we beat a bear that came after us and we changed again and we had s'mores and more with it.

Me: That's great guys.

Hulk: Hulk agree. Can get through anything.

Jen: You got that right. And I have this on.

Jen revealed that she has a special elastic bracelet with a bear fang on it.

Me: That's a cool bracelet!

Nico: It sure is. The bear is an amazing animal.

Bloo was playing paddleball but he was having a hard time learning how to do it.

Lynn (sees Bloo pick up a paddleball): Bloo, one of these days, I should teach you how to properly play paddleball.

Bloo: I know Lynn. It's hard for me.

Maria came in and she had coupons, gift cards and bags ready.

Maria: Who's up for going to the mall?

Leni: The Mall!? Count me in Maria!

Me: I'm up for a shopping spree.

Laney: Same here.

Everyone cheered.

Me: Lets head to the mall guys!

Mr. Herriman: You all have fun at the mall. I need to go back to Foster's to get my phone.

Me: Okay. We'll walk over to the mall.

Mr. Herriman: All right. I'll see you over there.

Mr. Herriman went out and got into his car and drove to Foster's. But what he didn't realize is that he went over the speed limit and police sirens were heard.

He pulled over and he was stopped by a cop. But this cop was none other than member of the Silver Guardians and Quantum Ranger himself - Eric Myers.

Eric Myers: Excuse me, sir. You went past the speeding limit.

Herriman: I apologize. I was trying to get back to the mall in a hurry after I got my phone from my house.

Eric: I'm cool with it. As long as you pay the fine.

Herriman: Excuse me. But I will not pay the fine for trying to get back here in a hurry.

Eric: C'mon. I'm just doing my job.

Herriman: And I am doing mine by trying to watch over the members of my house!

Me: What's going on here?

We saw Eric Myers.

Me: Wow! Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger!

Lincoln: Awesome!

Eric: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Cole! Carter! Nice to see you guys!

Taylor: Hey, handsome. Hope you didn't forget about your girlfriend.

Eric: No way babe.

They kissed.

Eddy (to Eric): Dude, I'm gonna be honest. You were badass fighting as the Quantum Ranger!

Eric: Thanks Eddy. It's part of our job.

Wes: I don't believe it. Cole, Carter! Tommy!

Carter: Hey Wes.

Cole: Great to see you again Wes.

Tommy: Same here.

Me: Wes Collins of the Time Force Power Rangers! It's so awesome to finally meet you in person.

Wes: Same to you J.D. We heard so much about all your achievements in the year 3,000.

Me: Our times are 981 years apart. How can that be possible?

Wes: We have a lot of ways that can tell people.

Me: That's neat. 31st Century technology must be incredible.

Wes: It is.

Eric: Plus you did save the world from that asteroid that was gonna crash into the planet and destroy it.

Me: That's right.

Laney: That was one of our bravest and smartest deeds.

Me: We were running out of options, but during one of our missions we actually got the one option needed to destroy that rock.

Wes: That's amazing.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Eric: So where are you all heading?

Me: We're going to the mall. You can come with us if you'd like. Who knows there might be some bad guys there to bust. Usually malls are a prime target for robbers and thieves.

Wes: We would be honored.

Eric: Count us in.

Mac: Does Mr. Herriman still have to pay the fine?

Eric: I'm sorry, Mac. But he still has to.

Me: I'm sorry Mr. Herriman. It's the law.

Mr. Herriman: I understand Master J.D. and I apologize.

Mr. Herriman did so and he got his phone and we were on our way to the mall.

* * *

We arrived at Gotham Royal York Mall. It was made much bigger than ever before and it was now twice as big as the Mall of America in Minnesota.

Me: Whoa! The mall is now bigger than ever!

Leni: It's totes amazing!

Maria: Carmen, you go with me and Bai Tza.

Carmen: You got it sis!

Bai Tza: This is gonna be so cool!

We split up and went on the best shopping spree ever!

* * *

Maria, Carmen and Bai Tza - Nicolas Sidana.

* * *

Maria, Carmen and Bai Tza were at Nicolas Sidana. (Nicolas Sidana is a parody of the cooking store William Sonoma.)

Bai Tza: What are you gonna get Maria?

Maria: I'm gonna get a new espresso machine for Ms. Rita and Nurse Santiago. They need to have stronger coffee for the day. You should see how much coffee Nurse Santiago goes through. She needs it for her night shifts and a doctor or nurses work is never done.

Bai Tza: I believe it Maria. Being an E.R. nurse is really strenuous. You have to tend to a lot of people who are either dying or extremely sick.

Carmen: Mostly heart attacks or strokes. That's a good job though. But being a superhero for me is plenty.

Maria: Me too.

Bai Tza: Same here.

They went into the store and they found a perfect espresso maker. It was loaded with all kinds of features.

Maria: This one is perfect.

Bai Tza: It sure is. But it looks expensive.

They looked at the price and saw that it WAS expensive.

Maria: Wow! $800.00? That's a lot.

But there was a sale going on. It was 75% off. So it was $200.00

Maria: That's more like it.

They got it.

They left the store and they had a huge box being held in water tentacles made by Bai Tza.

* * *

Shego and William - Pego Store.

* * *

Shego and William were heading to the Pego store. (Pego is a parody of the Lego Store.)

Shego: So what are you gonna get William?

William: I'm gonna get a giant Pego set. I want to see if I can put together a set of the Hogwarts Castle.

Shego: Oh that is so cool! I read all the Harry Potter books and they are amazing!

William: They sure are.

They went in and William bought a building set of the Hogwarts Castle from Harry Potter. It was a huge set that was priced at $400.00. But since there was a sale, they got it for $75.00. Great deal.

They left the store and William and Maria were gonna have a lot of fun with it.

* * *

Rhino, Lori, Roxy, Lydia and Venom - Ceramics House.

* * *

Rhino, Lori, Roxy, Lydia and Venom were over at The Ceramics House. (The Ceramics House is a parody of The Pottery Barn.)

Eddie: So what are you gonna get Lori?

Lori: I'm gonna get Bobby and our great family some new dishes.

Rhino: They will love that!

They found some awesome plates and dinnerware for the table. They bought them for $50.00.

* * *

Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Tara, Bloo, Karai and Xion - Tomahawk Music

* * *

Luna, Sam, Tara, Lincoln, Bloo, Karai and Xion were over at a music store called Tomahawk Music. (Tomahawk Music is a parody of Yamaha Music.)

Luna: So what are you gonna get dudes?

Sam: I'm gonna see if I can get one of those cool Celtic harps. I've always wanted to play the harp.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) That's an interesting instrument Sam. I'm gonna get a Japanese Banjo called a Shamisen. It's a guitar from Japan.

Xion: That sounds cool Karai.

Bloo: I do love music.

Luna: I want to get an awesome Irish Flute. I love the Irish Music like Natilee does.

Lincoln: I'm gonna get a flute too Luna.

Luna: Rad choice bro.

Tara: I would love to see you play the flute Lincoln. Thats always been one of my favorite instruments.

Lincoln: Thanks Tara.

They went into the store and Lincoln picked out an awesome green flute with the Celtic Triquetra on it and it had all kinds of mystical symbols of Celtic lore on it.

Lincoln: This is a pretty flute.

Lincoln then played Terra's theme song from Teen Titans and the room changed into a massive and amazing crystal cave and they saw Tara fighting crystals in the shapes of all of her most dangerous enemies including Slade and the evil TTG Terra. She was destroying all of them with ease and everyone was amazed.

When the song was done everyone in the store cheered wildly.

Sam: That was rockin' little dude!

Luna: You said it Sammy! Rad tunes bro!

Tara: Lincoln that was so awesome!

Bloo: Yeah he's good! Not bad for someone who played it for the first time.

Karai: My thoughts exactly Bloo.

Then they heard a man at the register and they saw him hold a gun at the clerk. But the robber only had one shoe on and his bare foot smelled horrible!

Robber: Give me all of your money or you die!

Bloo walked up to the robber and grabbed his wallet.

Robber: Hey!

Bloo (evades robber): YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Luna and Sam and Karai swooped in and punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Lincoln: You should know the rule: No shirt, no shoes, no service!

Wes then came in.

Wes: You all okay?

Luna: We are Wes.

Wes: That's Stinkfoot Rupert. The Silver Guardians and the FBI have been after him for 17 years. He's a slippery robber that is very clever.

Lincoln: I didn't know that Wes. But I'm glad we busted him.

Luna: Yeah.

Stinkfoot Rupert was called that because he has a bad food fungus on his foot that smells really horrible and that's how he got his name. They bought their instruments and left the store. Stinkfoot Rupert had a huge bounty on his head and it was given to them.

* * *

Lea and Francis - Ken Torres Jewelers.

* * *

Lea and Francis were over at Ken Torres Jewelers. (Ken Torres Jewelers is a parody of Ben Bridge Jeweler.)

They were looking at some amazing watches and jewelry.

Francis: Wow. Look at all that jewelry.

Lea: These watches are breathtaking. I just can't believe that they are that expensive. But James Bond had really good taste.

Francis: He sure did Lea.

Lea saw the Omega Watches and one watch caught his eye. It was the Grey Side of the Moon watches. They were made of meteorite. Which is an awesome element to use in a watch.

Lea: Wow. These watches are amazing. Omega Grey Side of the Moon.

Francis: Oh yeah. Those watches are amazing. They are made with Meteorite, which is worth more than it's weight in gold.

Francis and Lea got 4 of them for $48,512.00. Which is small pennies compared to what we have.

* * *

Teresa, Lynn, Wilt and Arpeggio - Mike's Sporting Goods

* * *

Teresa, Lynn, Wilt and Arpeggio were at Mike's Sporting Goods. (Mike's Sporting Goods is a parody of Dick's Sporting Goods.)

Wilt: Wow. This is a lot of sports equipment.

Lynn: Oh yeah. It's so awesome coming here.

They tried on all kinds of awesome sports shoes and more and they bought all kinds of sports gear for Lynn and Wilt while teaching him all about money.

* * *

Shocker, Eduardo and Elena - Super Bullseye

* * *

Shocker, Eduardo and Elena were over at Super Bullseye. (Super Bullseye is a parody of Target.)

They were buying food and all kinds of things for the house.

* * *

Rubberband Man, Coco and Inque - Menora

* * *

Rubberband Man, Coco, Lola and Inque were at a make up store called Menora. (Menora is a parody of the cosmetics store Sephora. And no it's not based on the Jewish Candle.)

They bought all kinds of make up and cosmetics for Lola and Lori and more.

* * *

Poison Ivy, Laney, EuroTrish and Killer Frost - Parns and Loyal Booksellers

* * *

Poison Ivy, Laney, EuroTrish and Killer Frost were at Parns and Loyal Booksellers. (Parns and Loyal Booksellers is a parody of Barnes and Noble Booksellers)

Laney: (Whispers) I love coming here to Parns and Loyal. It's my favorite.

Poison Ivy: (Whispers) Me too.

EuroTrish: (European Accent) (Whispers) I love learning so much about Europe. It's where I'm from.

Killer Frost: (Whispers) That is so cool EuroTrish.

They bought books on Europe and the countries around the world and Laney bought books on Psychology. Poison Ivy bought books on nature and animals. Killer Frost bought books on space and rocks and minerals.

* * *

Stewie, Lana and Bowser Jr. - Base Hardware Store.

* * *

Stewie, Lana and Bowser Jr. were at Base Hardware. (Base Hardware is a parody of Ace Hardware.)

They got all kinds of tools for everyday uses.

* * *

Riku, Lucy, Shannon, Maggie, Brittney and Demona - Goth Topic

* * *

Riku, Lucy, Shannon, Maggie, Crimson, Brittney and Demona were at the Gothic store Goth Topic. (Goth Topic is a parody of the accessory store Hot Topic.)

Goth Topic was loaded with all kinds of things that are perfect for the lover of darkness and all things dark and depressing.

Brittney: Wow. This is perfect for all goths everywhere.

Maggie: It sure is. And vampires everywhere.

Shannon: I would fit in here.

Lucy: Same here.

Crimson: In Canada there are stores like this. But we never went to any of them on Total Drama.

Brittney: When we get rid of Billy McLean, we're gonna make sure he never terrorizes another teens life ever again. Thank goodness Don wasn't like that.

Crimson: No I think he's the antipode of Billy McLean.

Riku: Billy is pure evil incarnate.

Demona: And we have to make sure he's in prison for life.

Brittney: Yep. The darkness will consume him forever.

They bought all kinds of gothic accessories and more.

* * *

Sandman and Clayface - Earthstorm.

* * *

Sandman and Clayface were at a store called Earthstorm Trading. (Earthstorm Trading is a parody of Earthbound Trading)

They were buying all kinds of rocks and minerals for collecting and to give to us.

* * *

Nico and May - Cordstrom.

* * *

Nico and May were at a clothing store called Cordstrom. (Cordstrom is a parody of Nordstrom department store)

Nico: What are you going to get, May?

May: I'm gonna get some awesome clothes to try on.

May picked out some clothes and tried them on and Nico saw her try on different color summer dresses, and all kinds of swim clothes and more.

Nico: Wow! You look so beautiful in all those clothes May.

May: Thanks Nico.

They bought their clothes.

But then a robber open fired.

BANG!

Robber: EVERYBODY DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!

Nico went at the robber!

Nico: You have failed this city!

He punched him in the face and knocked him out with just one punch.

May: That'll show him.

May fired her freeze ray and froze him until the cops came.

Eric Myers came.

Eric: Wow! You busted another one of our most wanted criminals. This is Musclebound Pete. He's wanted all over the country in 20 states for numerous robberies and it's believed that he did some murders.

Nico: Wow! I didn't know that Eric.

Eric: But great job guys. The Silver Guardians and the FBI can take it from here.

Nico: Okay.

Stinkfoot Rupert and Musclebound Pete were arrested and sentenced to 972 years in Federal Prison and we were given the reward money for their capture: $100,627,837,679,633,756,826,876,865.00.

Magnet Man: (To the Viewers) Robbers everywhere, Never mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm or there will be hell to pay.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

This is a non-combat chapter and I figured it will be perfect for this one. Power Rangers Time Force was an awesome part of the series and we're gonna meet the rest of them in the future. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	763. The Chicken That Saved the World

It starts in the Jupiter Maximum Security Prison. Maria, Francis, Teresa, Rubberband Man, Nico, Timmy, Tootie, Chloe and Carmen were standing outside of Icky Vicky's cell.

Maria (to Icky Vicky): You thought my rants are bad? How about we hear what my fellow former Metabreed members have to say to you.

Francis: And it goes like this. (Clears throat and sprays his mouth with breath spray and takes a deep breath) YOU MAKE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH JUST LOOKING AT YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING TYRANNICAL FUCKED UP BITCH! I WOULD RATHER BURP OUT FIRE THAN HAVE YOU AS A FUCKING BABYSITTER AND I WOULD RATHER LICK SOMEONES FACE THAT WAS NEVER SCRUBBED FOR 85 YEARS THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER YOU FUCKED UP MONSTROSITY MOTHERFUCKING BITCH FROM SATAN!

Carmen: You tell her Francis!

Tootie: Yeah! You show that witch!

Francis (pants): Man, haven't gotten that angry since my Bang Baby days.

Teresa: My turn. (Clears throat) YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING I'VE EVER SEEN AND YOU MAKE EVEN THE MOST RUTHLESS OF VILLAINS LOOK LIKE TAME KITTENS COMPARED TO YOUR UGLY FUCKED UP FACE AND YOU ARE A TRUE FUCKED UP FREAK OF NATURE! I WOULD RATHER STICK A CACTUS UP MY BIG BUTT THAN HAVE YOU AS A FUCKING BABYSITTER YOU MOTHERFUCKING SNAKE!

Nico: Yeah you tell her Teresa!

Carmen: Yeah! Whoo!

Timmy: I'm glad Icky Vicky is here and never terrorizing the kids again.

Rubberband Man: My turn. (Clears Throat) IF I HAD A DOLLAR FOR EVERY FUCKED UP BRAIN YOU DON'T HAVE, I'D HAVE ONE DOLLAR YOU FUCKED UP FREAK OF PUTRID FLESH! YOU ARE SO UGLY THAT YOU MAKE EVEN SATAN HIMSELF CRINGE IN DISGUST! YOU MAKE ME SO SICK I WOULD RATHER EAT MY OWN VOMIT THAN HAVE YOU AS MY BABYSITTER!

Everyone: EW!

Prisoner 1: Boy that is sick!

Prisoner 2: But you tell her guys!

Prisoner 3: Yeah! Show that fucked up bitch who's boss!

Rubberband Man: Thanks guys.

Clayface: Let's make ranting at Icky Vicky a new weekly thing in place of the Griffin humiliations.

Nico: Good idea Matt.

They left the prison.

Nico: Icky Vicky will always fail this universe.

Maria: Even the prisoners hate her.

Nico: They sure do.

* * *

Outside of the estate, someone was watching us.

Elena Validus (sees us walking back to the estate): Knew if we followed you idiots long enough, you'd show us exactly where your headquarters was. Thanks, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Elena Validus arrived at Lynn Sr.'s restaurant.

Lynn Sr: Excuse me. Are you here for a reservation?

Elena Validus: No. I'm... an old friend of Ben Tennyson's. I just came here to deliver a message.

Lynn Sr: Which is?

Elena Validus (smirks evilly): Tell Ben that we will see him very soon and that he's gonna learn what happened to Kevin. And that it's all his fault! (leaves the restaurant)

Lynn Sr.: Sounds like Ben has a bad history with that girl.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were watching the 2005 movie Chicken Little. It was a really funny movie about a young chicken named Chicken Little and how he is a paranoid chicken that is trying to help his town, the fictitious town of Oakey Oaks. But it was invading aliens from another planet that made him into a true hero and in the end it was all a misunderstanding. But it was a really funny movie.

We cheered and laughed at the movie.

Me: That movie is so awesome!

Lola: It sure was.

Scrooge McDuck: (Scottish Accent) That was a funny movie lad.

Ginger: (British Accent) It sure was. A splendid performance.

Me: Indeed. In the future Scrooge, we're gonna go after Glomgold. I can tell he was causing a lot of trouble for you.

Scrooge: Ach. Good idea lad. Glomgold will have a nice long stay in one of your space prisons.

Joe S.: That blue alien cop sounded just like me.

Me: He sure did Joe.

Sora: Chicken Little is an awesome friend. And it's been so long since we've seen each other.

Me: Lets go into the Simulator and see Chicken Little,

Nico: Good idea. And I caught an Abomasnow and a Mantyke earlier.

Me: Great job dude. Lets go.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator we got ready. It activated and we found ourselves in the world of Chicken Little! The World was full of Anthropomorphic Animals.

Me: Wow! So this is Oakey Oaks. The World of Chicken Little. This is so cool!

Sora: It sure is. I was here during the Search for Riku.

Goofy: Gawrsh it feels like forever ago.

Donald Duck: I'll say.

Chicken Little: Hey guys!

We saw Chicken Little.

Sora: Hey Chicken Little!

Chicken Little: Sora, long time no see!

They hugged.

Me: Hey Chicken Little! How've you been?

Chicken Little: Great J.D. It's great to see you again.

Me: You too.

Chicken Little: I'm glad you all came J.D.

Me: What's wrong?

Chicken Little: Remember when I said that I would need your help later on? Well, that time is now!

Me: Why?

CLANG!

We saw a piece of the sky fall onto Depth Charge.

Depth Charge: OW! (sees the piece of the sky on the ground) I've heard of the sky falling but this is just ridiculous!

Lincoln: How did you find this?

Chicken Little: I also found this one as well.

Pipes: And you haven't told anyone about the sky piece because...

Chicken Little: Because my dad never believes me about the sky falling. And he definitely won't believe me if I told him now.

Me: He will believe it now! Look!

I pointed up to the sky and we saw many alien spaceships come.

Chicken Little's father Buck came.

Buck: I know you have a good explanation, son. Please make it a good one.

Chicken Little: I think that will give you one dad!

Everyone saw the alien ships.

G1 Headstrong: Everyone, stay in your homes. We'll handle this!

Me: This looks like a job for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Chicken Little gathered his friends and they all had makeshift weapons.

Chicken Little: I hope dad doesn't ground me for saying this. But, tonight... WE DINE IN HELL!

We did Spartan Grunts like in the movie 300.

Me: Lets get them guys!

Sora: Just like old times, huh?

Chicken Little: You know it Sora. Lets get them!

Everyone: YEAH!

We went at the Alien ships and the aliens came out and they were the same guys but they were really hostile! We punched and blasted all the ships and blew them apart in massive fiery explosions and blew them all into a thousand flaming pieces. The aliens weren't putting up much of a fight and now it erupted into a firestorm. We blew them apart and more.

Me: Time to finish these creeps off! Combo and Final Smash time!

Clayface: You got it J.D.! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his clay powers 100-fold.

G1 Headstrong: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Headstrong's back and it enhanced his speed, strength and horns 100-Fold.

Clayface and G1 Headstrong: SUPERCHARGE MACE PULVERIZER!

Clayface formed his right hand into a massive mace ball and Headstrong charged and they slammed into a bunch of ships and blew them to pieces and they exploded.

Pipes: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his corrosive dual exhaust pipes.

Depth Charge: Lets do it. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Manta Ray powers and his abilities 100-fold.

Depth Charge and Pipes: ACID MANTA ENERGY BURST!

Depth Charge fired a disk blast from his chest and Pipes fired his corrosive exhaust and it burned the ships and melted them and they exploded.

Me: Final Smash time!

Ginger: Lets get them! CHICKEN PIE BOMBSTORM!

Ginger pulled out a Chicken Pie Bazooka and fired it at rapid fire and the pies hit the ships and blew them all apart.

Rocky: Lets do this! FLYING CHICKEN CANNONBALL!

Rocky got shot out of his cannon and plowed through numerous ships and they exploded.

Chicken Little: This is gonna be so awesome! EGGBOMB BOMBSTORM SURPRISE!

Chicken Little fired numerous egg bombs and destroyed the rest of the ships.

Me: That's the last of them.

Nico: You alien freaks have failed this world!

Me: You tell them Nico.

Chicken Little: (to the viewers) You mess with my friends and Team Loud Phoenix Storm or there will be terrible consequences.

Me: You said it Chicken Little.

We left the Simulator and we added the world of Chicken Little to the orbit of the Land of Departure.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete.

I just saw the movie Chicken Little and it was so funny and awesome! 2005's Chicken Little was so funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and he suggested that we do this chapter. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	764. The Evil Nanite Queen

It starts at Gotham Royal York High School. I was having a lunch break and surfing the internet and I found something that really disturbed me. I found a website called the Scooby Gang Revenge Social Network. It's a website that was made by all the villains that the Mystery Inc. gang busted over the years and they want revenge on the Scooby Doo Gang for busting them and throwing them in prison. The symbol was the no sign over running images of Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. I was absolutely horrified when I found this. Now all the villains we busted want to kill my friends to get revenge.

Me: I can't believe this! Lori come here!

Lori came over.

Lori: What's wrong J.D.?

Me: Look at this.

Lori: "Scooby Gang Revenge Social Network?" (Gasp) This is literally horrible! I can't believe all the villains our friends on Mystery Inc busted would want them dead for putting them in prison.

Me: Meddling may be good for us. But it's bad for the criminals we bust. But who gives a flying fuck what they think? But we can't let a website like this be on the social internet ever. Look at how much it's bad ratings are.

Lori: Some people are literally that stupid.

Me: They just don't know how to leave things buried. Some scum just can't take a hint and they want revenge for being put in their place.

We went to the computer lab and I sent a message to the United States Department of Defense, the Federal Communications Commission and the internet companies around the world about the bad website we found and how the villains all of Mystery Inc busted want to kill my friends.

Lori: So what are you gonna do J.D.?

Me: I'm going to send a threatening message to all the villains we busted and tell them that if they hurt our friends in any way, shape or form, there's going to be hell to pay in blood.

Lori: Ooh! I like it!

Me: Since we can't use my computer at the estate for it we'll have to do it the old fashioned way with video camera communication.

Lori: You got it.

We got the approval of the school board and we got ready.

In the prisons all over the world, the villains Mystery Inc. busted were getting onto the Scooby Gang Revenge Social Network when suddenly a message came on that said "This Website has Been Seized by the FBI."

Then a video screen appeared and I was on it.

Me: Hello villainous fuckpots. You all may remember me as J.D. Knudson, the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But I'm also the member of Mystery Inc. who busted you all ages ago.

I showed them a video montage of everyone that we've busted.

Me: Yes. I'm sure you get the idea. But that's not why we've shut down your website. You see, we shut it down because you tried to kill our friends for our meddling in your criminal affairs. But we did it for a reason. You mess with our friends and I will mess with you. Consider this your first and only warning. And if you ever mess with our friends ever again in the future, there will be hell to pay in blood. Remember this you assholes, shit happens and meddling can be a good thing.

My message clicked off.

Guard: And the district attorney's of where you all came from extended your sentences to life in prison without parole!

All the villains we busted were now forced to spend the rest of their natural lives in prison without the possibility of parole.

Back at the school I told everyone that it worked. I then got a call on my cell phone.

Me: Hello.

?: J.D. Knudson it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Christopher A. Wray, director of the FBI.

Me: Director Wray. It's a pleasure to talk to you. What can we do for you?

Director Wray: You'll be happy to know that we have shut down that website and as a bonus all the villains that were busted by Mystery Inc. and you were now given an extended sentence of life in prison without parole.

Me: That's great news Director. Thank you so much.

Director Wray: No thank you J.D. We all owe you one. You managed to expose a major first class conspiracy against not only your friends but also against the world. All the villains were gonna get out one day and kill them.

Me: Wow! I had no idea it was that serious. But I'm glad we could help out.

We did a great service to the world. Next I called Mystery Inc.

* * *

In North Carolina, Mystery Inc. was searching for their next mystery when they got a call on their laptop.

Fred: I wonder who that is.

Velma answered it and it was me.

Me: Hey guys.

Velma: Hey J.D.

Shaggy: Like Hi J.D.

Scooby Doo: Rey rude!

Daphne: Jeepers! It's great to see you J.D.

Me: It's great to see you all too. I have great news for you. Remember how you found out about that revenge scheme pulled on you by C.L. Magnus, Lila, Mr. Crawls and Mama Mione?

Fred: Yeah.

Me: Well I found their website and reported it to the FBI, The Federal Communications Commission and the United States Department of Defense and we shut it down for good. And the FBI and the United States Attorney General decided to extend all the sentences of all the bad guys we busted to life without parole.

Velma: Jinkies! That's great J.D.!

Me: Yep. They will never see the light of day again.

They cheered.

Fred: Who told you that J.D.?

Me: I got a call from Christopher A. Wray, the director of the FBI. He told me so.

Shaggy: Like that's amazing!

Crystal: I'm glad we'll never have to see those creeps again.

Me: I agree. But good luck finding more mysteries. And tell them that meddling is a good thing.

* * *

Later we went back home. Me, Nico and Lincoln were walking back.

Me: Boy those scumbags got what was coming to them.

Nico: You said it dude. All the villains you guys have busted have failed this world.

Lincoln: And then some Nico.

Me: Yeah. But some people are just that stupid and they want revenge for being put in their place.

Lincoln: I can't believe people are like that.

Me: Me neither. But this was a genius use of technical ingenuity.

Lincoln: It sure was.

Just as we walked by a storm drain, something caught Lincoln's eye.

Lincoln: Huh?

Me: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: I see something in this drain.

Nico: Is it a quarter?

Lincoln: No it looks like a computer chip.

Me: Hmm.

I used my magnetic powers and attracted the object to me and I grabbed it. It looked like a strange computer chip.

Nico: It's some kind of strange computer chip.

Me: This is definitely not like any kind of computer chip I've ever seen. Lets take it back and run an analysis.

We did so.

* * *

Back at the estate I was running some data tests on the chip and I made a rather unusual discovery. The chip is actually part of an Extraterrestrial Superorganism Silicon-Based Colony that comes from another planet system located 79,000 light-years from Earth. They are all ruled by a single queen.

The Queen produces Nanochips from her body and later after she takes up residence in Victor Validus' body, she produces them from there and they have the ability to take over a person's mind. They are a hybrid which is part organic matter and part machine as pointed out by Kevin.

In several days, they mind-conrolled whole Bellwood Citizens. Ben Tennyson and his friends understood it, when they've met [[File:]]with some citizens, who were under control of nanochips, when they saw that some of humans eyes, glowed by strange light, and one teenage girl had nanochip, under her skin on the neck. Using human's bodies, Decoy Queen and nanochips, inside of humans, were providing more and more nanochips, so they can spread them through whole world and mind-control other humans and animals. Max Tennyson, grandfather of Ben was also possessed by nanochips and he worked on Decoy Queen. But when the Queen was destroyed by Nanomech, all nanochips were destroyed, and people were free from mind control.

The Nanochips surprisingly returned in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Revenge of the Swarm. The team discovered that the chips took over Elena Validus' mind and had made her the Queen of the Hive. After Elena sacrificed herself for Ben by destroying her nano self, the chips still had some life in them.

Nico: So these chips are a vast colony that wants to destroy the Earth!?

Me: Not destroy it, enslave it. Ben and Gwen told me that they know someone that is actually the queen of this whole colony. Her name is Elena Validus.

I pulled up her profile.

According to Gwen, Elena was Ben's first crush. She helped Ben joining the soccer team when he was 3 and used to be best friends with him and Gwen. While this was happening, her father Victor Validus had been studying the Nanochips for years and eventually becomes overtaken by his work. Upon realizing he's been infected by the Decoy Queen, Victor tries to warn Max about "The Hive". However, Max believes that Victor was stealing from him and orders him and Elena to leave Bellwood immediately. Ben and Gwen were saddened when Elena left, so Max chose never to tell them why they moved away.

Elena first appeared in the live-action film, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when her father was kidnapped and used as a Hive for the chips. She tries to attract attention by organizing an illegal trade on the black market, hoping the Plumbers will catch her and she'll be able to explain. Kevin Levin posed as the buyer, with Ben and Gwen as his partners. Elena reveals herself to the trio asking for help and Ben agrees, when suddenly the chips come to life and attack them. Kevin suspects that Elena set them up, but Elena insists that she had nothing to do with it. Elena mysteriously disappears during the team's battle against the Nanochips, which arrived Kevin's suspicion even more. Later, Elena follows them to Plumbers HQ but Max catches her and kicks her out.

The next day, Ben runs into Elena while she was riding her motorcycle and accompanies her to her father's lab. As they investigate the remains of Victor's research, Bellwood Citizens attack them while under the influence of the chips. They manage to escape when Ben launches a pulse feedback onto the victims. They then find Gwen and Kevin running from a giant Nanochip mace. Ben transforms into Humongousaure and destroys the mace, demolishing Kevin's car in the process. The four return to Plumbers HQ where Max is receiving reports about victims all over the world. He wasn't happy to see Elena at first, but later realizes that Validus may have been right all along and allows her to help. Unfortunately, Max becomes possessed by one of the chips and escapes. Without Max, the team discovers that the Nanochips are being mass produced at a factory in Missouri. They all travel to Missouri in the new car Kevin got Ben as an early birthday present and sneak into the factory. There, the team discovers that the Queen is inside Victor's body using him as a Hive to mass produce the chips. Elena admits to have known her father was being used as The Hive all along, but she didn't say anything fearing they wouldn't believe her (just like how the Plumbers didn't believe her father). While Gwen and Kevin consider sacrificing Victor to save the world, Ben and Elena are against it. Instead, Ben using his newest transformation, Nanomech, to enter Victor's body and destroys the Queen. Without the Queen, The Hive dies freeing their victims and ending their threat. Elena is last seen walking together peacefully with Ben's Team, teasing Gwen on how she earned her place in their team.

Elena reappears in the Ultimate Alien episode, Revenge of the Swarm. It is revealed that her father died and she usurped his research in studying the Nanochips, even creating a forcefield barrier to prevent them from escaping. When Ben shows her the chip that was part of the swarm that attacked him last night, Elena lies saying it isn't hers. Later, she finds the team inspecting her father's grave in the cemetery and agrees to help them in resolving the mystery saying that their situation is far more important than work. However, when the chips kidnap Julie, Ben grows suspicious of Elena and eventually discovers that she is the one siccing them on others so she can have him to herself. This is proven further when Elena transforms into a Nanochip hybrid, revealing that the Nanochips possessed her into becoming their new Queen whereas the one destroyed by Nanomech was a decoy. She defeats Armadrillo by choking him with Nanochips, but Julie breaks free of her bonds and appeals to Elena's inner goodness convincing her to stop. Elena agrees and sacrifices herself to destroy The Hive once and for all, but later the Nanochips begin to reform hinting some life left in them.

In The Perfect Gilfriend, Elena is revealed to have survived her attempted suicide. When Julie goes away for a tennis tournament, Elena impersonates her identity to be with Ben without him knowing it's really her. In her Julie form, she does whatever it takes to please Ben and even lets him stay home and watch Sumo Slammers while she goes shopping with Gwen. Elena also decides to eliminates everyone else around so no one will suspect her, such as pushing Gwen off of an elevator shaft albeit she survived the fall and bringing to life Evil Buildings to kill Kevin (unaware he was rescued by Ben as Way Big). Despite all these actions taking place whenever "Julie" is around, Ben remains unaware of her true identity until he sees a replay of Julie's tennis tournament from yesterday. At this point, Elena finally reveals herself to Ben much to his horror and disapproval. Things get worse when the real Julie returns from the trip, provoking Elena to transform into her Nanochips form again and defeats Ultimate Echo Echo by choking him with Nanochips again. However, Julie reminds Elena that she kills Ben then no one will have him. Elena eventually escapes through the sewers proclaiming: "[She] now knows hate is like!".

Nico: So that's Elena. She doesn't look like much.

Me: No but this is what she looks like as the Alien Nanochip Queen.

I pulled it up and her appearance looked completely different. It looked like a combination of Aku, Maleficent, Venom and Inque all together.

In her Nanochips form, she is ten feet taller and her body is black with blue stripes. She no longer has pupils and her eyes are much larger. She also has horns on the top of her head similarly to that of Aku or Maleficent and she speaks in an ominous voice.

Nico: Whoa!

Lincoln: She looks like a female Aku!

Me: That's what I first thought too. It looked like Aku had returned. But this is actually the Nanochips as Elena that have taken this form.

Nico: So Elena Validus must've found us.

Me: I have that feeling too Nico. And if she's out there she's gonna be more dangerous than ever.

Nico: Maybe there's a strong possibility that Kevin is with her.

Me: Maybe.

* * *

In the middle of town, Ben was driving his car home to the estate. Gwen and Riley were with him. They had just foiled another Bank Robbery.

Ben: Another Robbery stopped.

Gwen: You're getting really good at this Ben.

Riley: He sure is. And he's an awesome force to be feared. I've even been made a member of the Plumbers too.

Riley had an awesome Plumbers badge on her belt.

Gwen: That badge looks really good on you Riley.

Riley: Thanks Gwen. Wait. I see someone hurt.

Ben saw who was hurt and he recognized her. It was his ex-girlfriend Julie Yamamoto.

Ben: That's Julie!

Riley: Is that the Julie you told me about Ben?

Ben: Yep.

Gwen: She looks hurt!

Ben: Lets go!

They pulled over and they saw Julie in pain and she was holding her hand over her stomach as it was bleeding.

Ben: Julie!

They went over to her.

Julie Yamamoto (smiles weakly): Hey, Ben. Long time no see.

Ben: Julie! Are you ok?

Julie Yanamoto (winces in pain): Not really. I was attacked by Elena Validus on the way here. And now I'm starting to feel sick.

Gwen Tennyson: I'll go get Ratchet so he can examine you.

Ben: Lets get her in the car.

The loaded her in and drove to the estate.

Riley: You're really warm Julie. Sorry I'm Riley Anderson and I'm Ben's girlfriend.

Julie: It's a pleasure to meet you Riley.

Riley: Save your strength Julie. We'll get you some help.

Julie: Okay.

Riley saw the wound.

Riley: That wound is bad. We'll get you help Julie.

They drove into the estate lot.

* * *

We were continuing to research the alien microchips and Ben came in with Julie.

We took Julie to the infirmary and she was gonna be all right.

Ben: Julie, I'm so glad you're ok.

Julie: Well, I don't know about that. I started to feel sick ever since Elena scratched me.

Ben: If she's here, then we need to stop her.

Julie: There's something you need to know. Kevin is with Elena.

Ben: Are you sure?

Julie: Yeah. And he... (holds her stomach in pain)

Ben: Julie! What's wrong?

Julie: It's getting worse! My stomach. The pain! (her eyes glow) THE NANOCHIPS! (lunges at Ben)

Ben turned into Goop and Julie's hands passed right through him.

Goop: Julie, calm down!

Gwen enters the room with Ratchet.

Ratchet: Is she in here?

Gwen: Yeah but... Julie? Oh no.

Julie (turns to her): Gwen, please. Get away while you still can. I can't control myself!

Laney wrapped her in vines to restrain her.

Me: Let me see if I can find the chip she put into you.

I turned on my X-Ray vision and saw that the chip is inside her head.

Me: It's inside her head.

Lincoln: I got this. I'm going ghost!

Lincoln turned into Lincoln Phantom and he turned intangible and reached into her head and pulled out the chip and Julie collapsed in exhaustion.

Lincoln: Got it!

Lincoln reverted back.

Me: Very clever buddy.

I took the chip and crushed it under my boot.

Ben: Julie I'm glad you're all right.

Julie: I'm free now. Thank you all.

Me: You're welcome Julie. You were about to tell us about Kevin.

Julie: Oh yeah. Ben, Vilgax got to Kevin and turned him into Ultimate Kevin! He's out of his mind with anger and rage and he has no idea what he's doing! Elena has Kevin with her and she's going to destroy the city! I tried to stop them but I was too weak.

Sunny: That's the result I was gonna tell you! Vilgax got to Kevin and poisoned his mind.

Gwen: We still can save him!

Me: And we will. Riley, you will face Elena while we save Kevin.

Riley: You got it J.D.

Me: Julie, you stay and get some rest. You did your best and that's all that counts. But you did a good job.

Julie: Thanks J.D.

Me: Lets go guys! Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Elena Validus was standing on the dock of a wharf and with her was ULTIMATE KEVIN! He was a fusion of all the aliens in the Omnitrix.

Kevin had the limbs of the following:

Kevin Levin: Hair, clothing

Necrofriggian: Wings, hood

Cerebrocrustacean: Two legs in place of lower left arm, right hand

Crystalsapien: Right shoulder crystals

Petrosapien: Right arm structure

Polymorph: Body structure

Vaxasaurian: Torso, body shape, chest plates, tail

Evolved Vaxasaurian: Face, right eye

Aerophibian: Face, skin, right foot

Sonorosian: Inner mouth

Biosovortian: Left shoulder spike, Right hand

Appoplexian: Upper left arm, left foot, left wrist claw

Arachnichimp: Lower right arm

Evolved Arachnichimp: Lower jaw

Methanosian: Left arm structure

Orishan: Water ports

Ben and the team arrived and they saw them.

Ben (sees Ultimate Kevin): Kevin? But we thought you were dead.

Elena Validus: Let's not fall out here, Ben. We and the rest of the Legion of Doom might have told you a teeny tiny little lie. But c'mon! Look at him. You did good. He's grown up to be the perfect monster. You should be proud.

Ultimate Kevin: What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more. I'm hurt.

Ben: Kevin, I had no idea that Vilgax did this to you.

Ultimate Kevin (enraged): Don't you dare lie to me! How long did you and Gwen wait before settling in your home, huh? A month? A week? I trusted you two! And you both just left me to die!

Ben: Kevin, no! That's not what happened!

Ultimate Kevin: You always told me, Ben... Focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well, you wanna know what I want now? Huh? I want you DEAD. (fires Diamondhead shards at Ben but he turns into Ultimate Echo Echo)

Ultimate Echo Echo: (TECHNO VOICE) ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! (fires sonic blast to destroy the diamond shards while also making a smokescreen)

Ultimate Kevin (smoke clears to reveal Ultimate Echo Echo gone): You can't hide from me! I will hunt you down!

Ultimate Echo Echo (hiding on a nearby rooftop): **There's no way I can take Kevin in a physical fight. I need to surprise him with stealth attacks.**

Then we swooped in out of nowhere and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the dock.

Me: Kevin Ethan Levin! We were worried about you. We thought you died.

Ultimate Kevin: But you will die when I get my hands on you! (Fires Ampfibion's lightning at us and I fired more powerful lightning and it hit him and exploded.)

I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and fired an energy blast and blew him into the warehouse!

He exploded out of the rubble and was flying with Big Chill's wings.

Ultimate Echo Echo flew up to him.

Me: An Evolved Sonorosian!

Ultimate Echo Echo (grabs Kevin by the arms): **Kevin, please! We can help you!**

Ultimate Kevin: There's no helping me! (gets him off with Ampfibian's lightning)

Nico flew up to him and punched him in the face with devastating force.

Nico: (freezes Kevin's legs with Vexen's ice) Vilgax got in your head! Believe me, I know what it's like!

Ultimate Kevin: Don't pretend to understand! (melts ice with Heatblast's flames)

Lincoln: (Fires a powerful blast of lightning at Kevin and electrocutes him) How fucked up are you to believe that stuff Vilgax told you!?

Ultimate Kevin: (Fires Brainstorms Lightning at Lincoln!) ENOUGH TO KILL YOU!

Lincoln countered with more powerful lightning and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Ultimate Kevin (fires Jetray's eye beams everywhere): You're no hero, Tennyson! You failed me, and now you're going to fail Gotham Royal York the same way!

Kevin was destroying much of the city and turning it into a massive and raging epic conflagration. Massive explosions erupted all over the place. Luckily a massive force field was protecting the whole city.

Spidey (webs Kevin up): Dude, you need to calm down!

Ultimate Kevin: And you need to hang on! (phases out of webbing with Big Chill's Intangibility)

Gwen (restrains Kevin with Mana): You're our friend, Kevin! You're not what Viglax turned you into!

Ultimate Kevin (absorbs Mana with Chromastone's powers): Stop! Stop talking to me! (fires laser blast at her)

I deflected the blast at him and Punched him in the face.

Me: This ends now Kevin! Don't make us kill you!

Ultimate Kevin then got enraged and he went at me and I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Fire and we went at each other and slammed into each other with a massive fiery explosion and we punched and kicked each other all over the place with massively destructive and indiscriminate fury! Massive thunderous fiery explosions erupted out and were being felt all over the place. The fight was so massively powerful that it was shaking the very planet and the entire universe to the core. We all went at him and pulverized him with such indiscriminate fury that it was unbelievable! Massive explosions of the elemental forces were blowing apart the land and more as the whole city was quaking before out incredible battle. Our power was equal in every way to his. Kevin had the powers of over 1,000,000+ aliens in his arsenal and it was an epic and ferocious battle that threatened to tear the entire galaxy and the entire planet apart! The whole city force field was now completely engulfed in a raging inferno, and massive thunderstorms raged all over the place with lightning striking everywhere at a ferocious level. It was a massive, relentless, brutal, ferocious and savage onslaught and Kevin wasn't even giving us a break as he was putting up one of the most ruthless and most incredible battles we've ever had.

Manny: This can't keep going! We have to stop Kevin now or the whole planet is gonna be destroyed!

Helen: But how can we stop him? He has all our moves and powers.

I punched Kevin in the face and sent him crashing into the force field where he was electrocuted. He rebounded and flew at us and I dodged him and kicked him in the back and sent him crashing into the pier and into the water. He exploded out of the water enraged!

Ultimate Kevin: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I HATE YOU!

Our auras flared up with a more powerful intensity!

Me: GO FUCK YOURSELF SHITLESS!

I punched him in the face and we kicked him in the stomach and he belched up a massive amount of blood. I backed away from him.

Me: (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kevin fired Way Big's Cosmic Ray and I fired a massive red Kamehameha Blast and the blasts collided and the shockwave from the blast was so powerful that it blew the water back!

Me: His power is incredible! But so is mine! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

My blast overpowered Kevin's blast and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Carol: Lets see how you like this! Lincoln, Linka, Nico, Gabrielle, supercharge me!

Lincoln: Coming at you Carol!

Lincoln, Linka and Gabrielle fired powerful blasts of lightning at Carol.

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

Nico fired a powerful blast of lightning at Carol and lightning from the storm clouds hit Carol and supercharged her and the lightning combined and hit her and supercharged her and she was overflowing with incredible electricity! She was using King Kong from 1962's powers of absorbing electricity to make herself more powerful!

Carol: Lets see how Kevin likes this!

Carol flew over to Kevin and grabbed him and lightning surged from Carol's hands and burning him all over the place with 100 quadrillion volts of electricity!

Carol fired a massive blast of lightning from her hands and it hit Kevin and exploded as it electrocuted him.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Lets finish this! Combo time!

Sub Zero: Lets get him! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and he sprouted the wings of an ice dragon and it enhanced his ice abilities 100-fold.

Huffer: Lets bring this freak down! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber planet Key went into his back and enhanced his fusion torches 100-fold and 5 more torches popped out.

Sub Zero and Huffer: STEAM DRAGON FUSION BOMB!

Sub Zero formed a powerful ball of Ice Energy and Huffer formed a powerful ball of Fire Energy and the blasts combined and turned into a massive white ball of fusion energy. They fired it and it hit Kevin and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Magnet Man: Our turn! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Magnet Man's right arm and it enhanced his magnets and enable him to fire Aurora and Solar Wind.

Bonecrusher: Time for action: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength.

Magnet Man and Bonecrusher: SOLAR WIND SUPERPUNCH BARRAGE!

Magnet Man had Aurora Borealis energy around his magnet and Bonecrusher had his enhanced fist. And they punched Kevin at the same time with devastating force.

KRABBBBLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!

Ben: Lets do this! Final Smash time! FURY OF 1,000,000 ALIENS!

Ben flared up his aura and the spirits of all the aliens he has in his Omnitrix appeared and he and those aliens flew at Kevin and mercilessly pulverized him.

Riley: Lets do it! PLANT SWORD EXPLOSION SLASH!

Riley formed a sword of plants and she slashed Ultimate Kevin and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Ultimate Kevin was beat.

Ultimate Kevin (on the ground while glaring at Ben): You did this to me!

Ben (sadly): I'm sorry.

Ultimate Kevin: You left me to rot in that ship for a fucking year…with that squid faced asshole!

Ben: It's not too late. Let us help you.

Ultimate Kevin had no choice but to accept defeat as Ben contacted Azmuth.

Ben: Azmuth, I found Kevin.

Azmuth: Can you repeat that again? I must have misheard you. For a moment, I thought that you said you found Kevin Levin.

Ben: You heard right.

Azmuth: My God! Is he ok?

Ben: No. He's not. But he will be.

Ben turned into Feedback.

Ben: FEEDBACK!

Feedback used his energy powers to strip Kevin of his Ultimate Kevin form and he was being reverted back to normal.

We went over to him.

Gwen: Kevin, are you ok?

Kevin: Gwen, what happened? The last thing I remember was being on Vilgax's ship.

Ben and Gwen laughed as they hugged Kevin, the trio was finally reunited.

Me: Welcome back Kevin.

Riley: But we still have one loose end to tie up.

Riley went over to face Elena.

Elena V.: You ruined everything!

Riley: Elena, you are not yourself. Those alien microchips are the true cause of you becoming like this! The queen is controlling you! You have to fight her!

Elena turned into her Alien Queen form!

Riley: Whoa!

Elena: (Distorted Voice) **We will not let you get to Ben. He is rightfully ours!**

Venom: And we thought those bonded with Symbiotes can say We.

Riley: Elena, listen to yourself! Those alien microchips are messing with your mind and they turned you into their slave! A pawn with no free will! Is this the life that you want?

Elena was thinking about what Riley said.

Riley: Elena, I can free you from the control of the Alien Microchip Queen and you can control the chips to use as a powerful force of good! You just have to trust me!

Elena was thinking but the Queen was not gonna let her.

Riley: Here we go. You guys got my drums ready?

Me: We sure do Riley.

We had Solomon Island Native Drums and we played the chant from King Kong VS Godzilla in 1962. It was the chant of Faro Island in the Solomon Islands in the Bougainville area. Spiritual images of the natives of Faro Island dancing to the chant were seen by Riley. The chant caused Elena's head to get a gash in the middle of her forehead and out came the queen microchip and Riley grabbed it and put it on the ground and crushed it with her foot. Destroying it completely and Elena's mind was now back in full control. As a result, her horns left and her face and skin and hair changed back and she was now wearing a black and blue sleeveless unisuit.

Riley: Elena. Are you alright?

Elena V.: What happened?

Riley: It's a long story Elena. But you're now free from the Alien Queen Nanochip's control and you have full fledge control over the Alien Microchips.

Elena had tears come down her face and she broke down crying and Riley comforted her.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were telling Kevin about all our adventures.

Kevin: So let me get this straight. You've been helping J.D. and the others kill villains like Joker and Scarecrow...

Ben: Kevin, please. I know you're probably mad.

Kevin (grinning): Oh, I'm mad. Mad you haven't invited me to the killing sessions!

Me: Sorry dude but you weren't with us at the time.

Kevin: True.

Ben: So you don't know what happened while you were mutated?

Kevin Levin: Actually, no. Usually, I remember what happens when I'm mutated. I think this is a sign that my energy absorbing abilities are getting out of control. If I absorb energy and get mutated one more time, I might never go back to human again.

Ben: That's fine. I don't even like your mutated form. He's all "Destroy everything!" I prefer you. What, with all the alien knowledge and sarcasm.

We laughed.

* * *

In the infirmary, Riley was talking to Julie.

Julie: I'm glad Elena's back to normal.

Riley: Me too Julie.

Julie: Riley, please take care of Ben.

Riley: I will. But just because you and him are no longer a couple doesn't mean you can't be on the same team as him. You're actually a lot nicer then most exes that we've encountered.

They laughed.

Julie was put in a wheelchair. She was gonna have to wait until she's fully healed before she gets back in the field.

Riley: (To the viewers) This was an action packed adventure and I hope you all loved it.

Julie: Who are you talking to?

Riley: We have this bad habit of Breaking the fourth wall. It's a cool way to address the masses out there.

Julie: Oh cool.

* * *

In the Living room, Julie was with us.

Ben (to Julie): Julie, if you and Kevin are gonna be on this team, then you know you'll have to help us fight villains a different way now. No more knocking the bad guys down and then letting them run off to fight another day. From now on, we either throw irredeemable villains in the prison J.D. and the others made or kill them. Scumbags like Vilgax have proven they'll do anything to hurt us.

Me: That's right Ben. And he will pay for his crimes against the galaxy!

Nico: He sure will. Kevin I'm sorry we hurt you like that.

Kevin: No hard feelings Nico.

Me: But I'm glad we reunited you all.

We formed a new branch of Team Loud Phoenix Storm for them called the Omnitrix Brigade and Elena and Kevin were also in the Redemption Squad. Nico also caught a Weavile and a Magnezone. Later we showed Kevin some examples of our rants on Icky Vicky.

Me: See that red hair girl there Kevin?

Kevin: I sure do.

Me: That girl is the worst ever babysitter that ever lived. Her name is Vicky. But we call her Icky Vicky. She is pure evil incarnate.

Timmy: Yep.

Timmy revealed everything about the full extent of Icky Vicky's evil nature.

Kevin: Jeez! That girl makes even Vilgax cringe.

Me: My thoughts exactly. We made this into our new weekly game where we rant out the biggest insults ever known at her. Julie you're about to see what I mean. But be warned though. It's not gonna be pretty.

Julie: I can handle it.

Me: Okay.

Clawful: (On the holographic screen): Do you want to know what I think about you Icky Vicky? [screams] **Arrgh! Regga flebba breeka brecka smullen-ellen Icky Vicky! Yegga hegga mergin babysitting! Dimmy middy freak! Rivy flivy diva shiva Icky Vicky's Babysitting!**

We laughed at what he said.

Lily: That is so funny! Mr. SquarePants said the exact same thing to Mr. Krabs one time.

Me: I remember that Lily. But that was so funny!

Next was Rhino.

Rhino: Here's what I think about you Icky Vicky! (Clears throat and sprays mouth with breath spray) YOU ARE A STUPID FUCKED UP BITCH THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR THE VALUE OF HUMAN LIFE! YOU SMELL WORSE THAN A LITER OF TOXIC WASTE THATS BEEN LIT ON FIRE! AND YOU GIVE ALL FUCKED UP BITCHES AND EVEN BETTER NAME: MOTHERFUCKING PUTRID FUCKING (CENSORED)!

Prisoner 1: Whoa! That is mondo harsh but perfect for that bitch!

Prisoner 2: YEAH! YOU SHOW HER RHINO!

Prisoner 3: Whoo-hoo! Yeah!

Rhino: Thanks guys. (To the viewers) Even I have to be careful about has to be said.

Electro: (From his cell) YEAH! You show that fucked up bitch Aleksei!

Electro is being held in a solitary confinement cell.

Me: Geez! But great show dude!

Nico: Whoo! Yeah!

Kevin: That is a colorful vocabulary you guys have. But she deserves it nonetheless.

Me: You got that right Kevin.

Randy: My turn. (Growls) YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU MOTHERFUCKING MENACE TO SOCIETY! I WOULD RATHER EAT PIGS THAT HAVE BEEN ROLLING IN POOP AND SHIT THAT HAVE YOU AS MY BABYSITTER YOU FUCKED UP PIECE OF SHIT AND PUSS! MY OWN MOTHER WOULD BE SCARED OUT OF HER FUCKING SKIN FROM JUST THE MERE SIGHT OF YOU!

Prisoner 1: Yeah you tell that bitch!

Elec Man had a concession box with popcorn, hot dogs and snacks with him.

Elec Man: Hot dogs, Popcorn, snacks and soda! Get your snacks here!

Prisoner: I'll take some popcorn.

Elec Man handed him some popcorn.

William: My turn. (Takes a deep breath) YOU HAVE THE WORST REPUTATION IN THE HISTORY OF THE FUCKING WORLD AND I WOULD RATHER KISS A PILE OF GARBAGE THAN HAVE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SHITSTAINED FACE BABYSIT ME YOU FUCKED UP BITCH FROM HELL!

Prisoner 1: Yeah you show that bitch kid!

Prisoner 2: You got to admire their spirits.

Guard 1: That's telling her though.

Guard 2: Good show William!

Me: You tell her William!

Maria: That's my boyfriend there!

Kenai: My turn.

Kenai walked up to her and ROARED AT HER FEROCIOUSLY LIKE A RABID GRIZZLY BEAR!

Kenai: I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT MAKES ME SICK TO MY FUCKING STOMACH!

Then Kenai threw up all over Icky Vicky and she was completely covered in head to toe in rotten, disgusting vomit made with fish guts and it smelled really horrible!

Everyone: EEEEEWWWWWWWW!

Guard: Oh that is disgusting! But that fits her perfectly.

Me: Oh yuck!

Nico: Bear throw up.

Laney: But it serves that freak right.

Sandman: My turn. Sweetheart, I hope you're watching this.

Penny M.: I sure am daddy.

Sandman took a deep breath.

Sandman: YOU HAVE A MAJORLY FUCKED UP BRAIN THAT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN OUT AND THROWN INTO A LANDFILL THAT SMELLS WORSE THAN A THOUSAND ROTTEN FUCKING CORPSES! I WOULD RATHER WIPE MY OWN ASS WITH IT THAN HAVE YOU BABYSIT ME YOU FUCKED UP BITCH!

Prisoner 4: Yeah you tell her Flint!

Prisoner 3: Way to go Flint!

Guard: Nice job Flint.

Sandman: Thanks.

Electro: That's showing that fucked up bitch Flint!

Sandman: Thanks Dylan.

Me: That's telling her Flint!

Penny M.: That's my daddy!

Clayface: My turn.

Clayface turned into Icky Vicky with his form-shifting powers and he danced around stupidly and everyone was laughing at it.

Prisoner 1: Oh that is so funny!

Prisoner 2: (Laughing Hysterically)

Guard 1: That is so funny!

Guard 2: (Snickered)

Clayface reverted back.

Clayface: YOUR FORM MAKE ME WANT TO WASH MY FUCKING MOUTH OUT WITH FUCKING SOAP YOU FUCKING FREAK!

We laughed.

Kevin: (Laughing) That was so funny!

Poromon: My turn. I hope Nico doesn't punish me for what I'm about to say. (Takes a deep breath) YOU ARE THE WORST EVER FUCKING FREAK IN THE HISTORY OF THE DIGITAL AND REAL WORLDS AND I WOULD RATHER KISS NICO'S BUTT AND EAT HIS SAIYAN TAIL THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER!

Prisoner 1: You tell her kid!

Guard: Nice one Poromon!

Nico: (Offended) Hey!

Me: Aw it's only directed at Icky Vicky man. Besides, little guy has got spunk.

Elec Man: My turn. I saw this one on TV.

Elec Man was enveloped in a ball of lightning.

Elec Man: (Opens his menacing eyes and unleashes a massive beam of lightning which pierces through the orb striking Icky Vicky!) _**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAARRGH! YOU'RE A LAZY FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING NO-GOOD BABYSITTER AND YOU FUCKING DRIVE ME NUTS! CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO KIDS EVEN ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING WORTHLESS LIFE?! 'CAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU'D FUCKING RATHER WANT TO KILL KIDS WHENEVER YOU GET THE FUCKING CHANCE!** _(Voice breaks a little) _**BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE SOMEONE IF YOU GOT PAID ALL THE FUCKING MONEY IN THE FUCKING WORLD, (Tears of oil are STREAMING and steam is blowing off his face) AND EVEN THEN YOU'D SCREW IT ALL UP ON THE ACCOUNT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW THE SIMPLEST OF INSTRUCTIONS, HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE THAN DOING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JOB!**_

The orb exploded and lightning went all over the place.

Prisoner 1: Wow! You tell him man!

The prisoners and guards applauded for him.

Elec Man

Me: Holy mackerel!

Laney: Wow! That was powerful!

Lisa: No kidding.

Nico: But that was a great rant!

Ben: Now it's my turn.

He turns into Fourarms.

Fourarms: FOURARMS! (Takes a Deep Breath) _**YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU! KIDS SCREAM AT YOUR NAME AND YOU DO NOTHING BUT MAKE THEM CRY! I WOULD RATHER EAT A TRUCK FULL OF ROTTEN JELLYFISH THAN HAVE A LOUSY, NO-GOOD, FUCKED UP, BACKSTABBING, TWO-TIMING, DOUBLE-CROSSING FUCKING SLIMEBALL BITCH LIKE YOU!**_

We cheered wildly for him.

Me: Yeah you tell him Ben!

Kevin: Didn't think he had it in him.

Me: Me neither.

Riley: That's my boyfriend Kevin.

We got a great kick out of it. We also found Kevin's car and put it in our garage where he can work on it and continue to modify it.

* * *

Later on the planet Vilgaxia, Vilgax was on his throne thinking. His faithful servant Psyphon approached him.

Psyphon: Lord Vilgax, a strange device came. I think it's a holographic message device.

Vilgax: Lets hear it.

Psyphon put it on the floor and it turned on and I appeared in a holographic message and I was 2,000 feet tall.

Me: Greetings people of the Planet Vilgaxia. I am J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'm sure you all heard of me and I'm sure you know my friend Ben Tennyson, mortal enemy of your Lord, Vilgax. I have a message for Vilgax. You drove our friend Kevin Ethan Levin insane and turned him into a homicidal psychopath! This kind of action will not be tolerated ever! As a result I hereby am declaring war on your leader Vilgax!

Everyone gasped at my declaration!

Me: We will not stand by and watch while Vilgax continues to bring pain and suffering to the many people of this proud galaxy we call home! So get ready Vilgax, when we fight, it will be in a place of my choosing and your days of trying to take over this universe of ours are numbered! We're coming for you Vilgax!

The Hologram vanished.

Psyphon: My emperor! What are we gonna do!?

Vilgax: I'll deal with J.D. Knudson and Ben Tennyson when the time comes.

BUT THE BATTLE IS JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The Ben 10 Alien Nanochips were the most unusual villains I've ever seen in the series. They were so awesome though! But the way they controlled people is something I would call the ultimate fate worse than death. I saw them on Alien Swarm and in Ultimate Alien and they were awesome! But I'm glad we have the Team all back together and I'm sorry it took so long to have it all happen. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	765. Down 1 Rich Duck

It starts in the garden at the estate. Kevin, Smithers and Slinkman were working in the garden.

Kevin: You know, I don't blame Ben for punching you in the face. I might have been shocked when he told me but I think you had it coming.

Smithers: Look, I've already been read the riot act for waht I did. (to Slinkman) Besides, didn't you blindly work for Lumpus for all those years?

Slinkman: At least I realized what I was doing wrong a lot quicker then you. You, on the other hand, have a lot to make up for.

* * *

Later me, Julie, Elena V., Donna Diego and Bella Hartley were walking home from the Mall.

Bella Hartley: How are you feeling, Julie?

Julie Yamamoto: I'm feeling a lot better thanks to Sora's potions. But every once in a while, I fear that my body might move against its own will and attack you guys.

Me: I'm glad you're feeling better Julie. But rest assure that the Nanochip Queen is now dead and will never terrorize the world again.

Elena V.: That's good. We will never allow that monstrosity of a queen to ever invade my body.

Scream: And we thought only those bonded to Symbiote's can say we.

Elena V.: I guess some aliens have adapted the same qualities.

But then we got a rude surprise from an old enemy from Donna's past.

It was her ex-boyfriend Sean Lumenos, a murderer I busted before we met Donna and killed Carlton Drake.

Donna Diego: Sean Lumenos!

Julie Yamamoto: You know this jerk?

Donna Diego: Unfortunately I do. He's my ex-boyfriend.

Me: And he's also a murderer I busted 1 year before we killed Carlton Drake.

Sean L.: That's right.

Julie: What was he sentenced to?

Me: He was sentenced to 25 years to life in prison. But I've been reading a newspaper report that he escaped from prison.

Donna (her teeth become sharp): You're gonna regret coming here, Sean! (her tongue changes)

Donna became SCREAM!

Sean was quivering in fright and I wrapped him in vines.

The police arrived and they rearrested him.

Donna Diego reverted back.

Donna Diego: As my friend Nico Chan says, Sean Lumenos, you have failed this world.

We laughed.

Julie (hugs Scream): Are the transformations to Symbiote and Human painful? And do your clothes rip off every time?

Donna: No, Scream covers me as we transform and my clothes are intact. She can turn into this awesome yellow and black trench coat.

Julie: It's amazing.

Elena V.: It sure is.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were having delicious coconut mango smoothies in coconuts as we were sitting by the pool relaxing on a hot summer day.

Me: (Slurps) Ah. Delicious smoothies Leni.

Laney: Thank you for the smoothies Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome Laney.

Donna Diego: They are very refreshing.

Me: Yes they are. Kevin, how did you and Ben meet?

Kevin: That is a very dark question. Before I redeemed myself, I was once one of Ben's most dangerous enemies. I was often called Kevin 11.

Kevin revealed his past.

When Ben found him, Kevin lived alone and stole from people in order to get by. Ben befriended him once he found out that Kevin, too, had special powers. Then, when Kevin tried to commit a crime out of spite, Ben tried to stop him and persuade him to use his powers for good. Kevin grew resentful of Ben and later returned as an enemy.

Kevin reappeared in several episodes. In one episode Kevin absorbed the Omnitrix, granting Kevin the power of shapeshifting into Ben's alien forms. Kevin tried to frame Ben for several crimes. But eventually Kevin mutated even further into a monster with all of Ben's alien forms wrapped into one hideous creature.

But in one episode, Kevin and Ben had to team up with each other. they were kidnapped by a robot named Slix Vigma. They were forced to fight other as entertainment for others. Because they were connected together. After Slix was destroyed Ben manage to escape while Kevin was trapped on the ship with a new friend of Ben Technorg.

Kevin also teamed up with Vilgax so he can defeat Ben for making a fool out of him. Since then Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void.

Kevin is found by the Rooters, who did experiments with his Osmosian powers on Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong and Pierce Wheels, transforming them into the Amalgam Kids, making them do nasty things. After that, Kevin fled, only with Servantis controlling his memories, convincing him that he had "alien blood".

During the time that he was associated with the Rooters, Kevin first met Argit when he gave a caged Argit a leaf to eat. Kevin then says that he is going back to Earth and save it and intends to take down Ben.

Eventually on Earth, Kevin discovers Argit and threatens him to start running and he and the Amalgam Kids confronted Ben, Gwen, and Max and Kevin fired a blast at Ben. Ben manages to avoid the shot and transforms into Eye Guy. Eye Guy pins Kevin down, However, Kevin did this to get Ben to come closer and touches the Omnitrix causing Kevin to mutate again. Kevin, like Ben stated, starts to go insane again and even attacks his allies the Amalgam Kids. Kevin was eventually stopped by Argit who used his quills. Kevin and the Amalgam Kids were sent back to the Null Void but an enraged Servantis wiped out their memories and sent them away. Servantis then abandoned the plan to destroy Ben after Ben stopped wearing the Omnitrix.

In the Null Void, Kevin and Argit are moving some objects around and they both talk about how difficult it is to bring the objects together. Suddenly, a robot named Otto arrives and says that he is going to use the objects to help them get out of the Null Void. Otto tricks Kevin and Argit into turning on the device and escapes without them, leaving now-dismayed Kevin and Argit trapped in the Null Void.

At some point later, Kevin was brought out of the Null Void by Thaddeus J. Collins, who was being possessed by Zs'Skayr, and tied to the Null Void portal using Plumber technology. Collins asked Kevin to use his absorbing powers to mine Hedorium underground. Kevin was mining for Hedorium in a dark cave when he encounters Ben (who was accompanied by his cousins Gwen and Lucy Mann and his friends Cooper and Jonesy). After Cooper examines the technology as Kevin asks him to disconnect him from the portal, Ben disagrees with Kevin's request as he has done a lot of bad deeds to him. Kevin then tells Ben that the planet Earth would be in danger, Ben takes Lucy and Jonesy to find out about the problem as Gwen and Cooper deal with Kevin. While Ben as Eye Guy, Lucy and Jonesy fight Grandpa Max holding a weapon, Kevin teases Cooper about being Gwen's boyfriend but both of them stated they were just friends. Kevin teases and thinks he is a better guy, leaving Gwen raged and walks away. As Eye Guy, Lucy, and Jonesy defeat Max, Cooper tried to pull the connection but failed. He then re-programmed Kevin's connection to let him pull the portal like a kite. Gwen blasts at the portal to separate the ionic bonds as they headed to join Ben, Lucy and Jonesy. Ben laughs at Kevin because he is still connected to the portal, Kevin says it is better than being stuck to one spot. As the group walked further into the caves, they see a portal which things come out off. They head up only to see Thaddeus , who is revealed to the children to be Zs'Skayr in disguise, and that the portal is for the Ectonurites to come in from their homeworld. Gwen is surprised that Kevin has been helping Zs'Skayr. The other Ectonurites are inside the bodies and controlling the grown ups. Due to the collective efforts of all the kids, everyone was saved when suddenly the Null Void portal starts to pull Kevin. Ben, Gwen, Lucy, Jonesy and Cooper help to pull Kevin in order to prevent him from being pulled into the Null Void portal, but they fail to do so when Ben loses his grip on Kevin's hand, leaving Kevin getting pulled back into the Null Void.

At some point later, Kevin and Argit managed to escape from the Null Void at the same time and two years after breaking away from Servantis, Kevin began work on his car, not satisfied with a simple standard model he began outfitting it with Alien Tech, and to this end traveled to Khoros to acquire a Tetramand engine block for it. Since the tech couldn't be given to an outsider, he wooed the then teenage Princess Looma Red Wind and successfully defeated her combat earning the right to marry her in three years thereby making him a part of the family and was given the engine as a gift.

In the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin joins Ben and Gwen to battle against evil. Even though Kevin became an ally to Ben Tennyson Kevin still did several things that made him an anti-hero. In the pilot episode he is shown selling weapons to the Forever Knights but ends up fighting Ben but looses. However with the threat of the DNaliens and the Forever Knights he joins Ben and Gwen.

It is later revealed in the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Aggregor, that when he absorbed raw energy, he became insane, which happens to be the one of the Osmosians. Later in the episode The Forge of Creation, he absorbs the Ultimatrix in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, but it does more harm than good after he goes insane again. After Aggregor has been defeated, he flies off, leaving both 10 and 16 year old Ben and 16 year old Gwen behind. In the next episode, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage, It's revealed how Kevin escaped from the Null Void and how he turned back to normal between the original series and Alien Force and how he had gotten his material absorbing powers. In the same episode, he voluntarily goes back to the Null Void to get revenge on his prison's warden, Morgg. He almost got his vendetta on Morgg, and leaves the prison, thinking that he did kill him. Gwen still thinks that Kevin could get his sense back and go back to normal, but Ben says that they now might have to "put him down", meaning that Kevin might have to be killed. However, as of the end of the season one finale episode, "Absolute Power: Part Two", Ben and the others restored Kevin back to normal, and Kevin is once again a good guy.

Me: Man. That is awful Kevin. But I'm glad you redeemed yourself.

Kevin: Me too J.D.

Me: But I can tell what species you're a hybrid of. You're an Osmosian from the planet Osmos V.

Kevin: That's right. My father was a pure blooded Osmosian. I'm a hybrid.

Me: That's amazing. Ben told us what happened to your father and you have our condolences for what happened.

Kevin: Thanks J.D.

Nico: But from all accounts Ragnarok deserved it. I'm glad you got justice for your father.

Kevin: Thanks Nico. I appreciate that.

Laney: Who is Ragnarok?

Me: I know he's named after Doomsday in the old Norse Myth. But from what we were told, he was a nasty space pirate that stole the energies from stars and sold them to the highest bidder on the interstellar black market.

Kevin: That's right and he was also the monster that killed my father.

Ragnarok was originally a powerful and dangerous criminal from unknown origin, who possessed a ship able to drain energy from stars, destroying them in the process. He was a member of the Rooters as well.

According to Max's false memories, as he was about to absorb Earth's sun, Devin and Max successfully stole the key for his device. Ragnarok succeeded in catching their ship, and threatened to kill Max if Devin wouldn't tell him where the key was. When Devin declined, Ragnarok attempted to kill Max, but Devin put himself between them, and was fatally wounded instead of Max. Furious, Max used the element of surprise to send Ragnarok into the Null Void, where he was taken into custody.

Ragnarok appeared in Vendetta, where he escaped from his Null Void prison and the Null Guardians and arrived on Earth. After he trashed Kevin's house in order to find his key, Kevin's mother revealed to him what she thought happened to his father, causing the young Osmosian to start looking for Ragnarok in order to get revenge.

Feeling worried for Kevin, Ben and Gwen learned exactly who Ragnarok was from Max, and attempted to help Kevin, only to be asked by him to stay out of his way. Eventually, Ragnarok got the key back, and attempted to use it to activate his machine, but Kevin successfully infiltrates his ship, and destroys the ship's command, causing the device to be damaged and the air tank to break open. Ragnarok then begs Kevin to save him, stating that his father was a Plumber, an honorable man and he would never have let anyone die. Instead, Kevin took the key from him and left him to be sucked into space, seemingly causing his death. He remained loyal to the Rooters and never revealed the truth about Kevin's father to Kevin.

Me: That's awful Kevin. But I'm glad you destroyed him. He was a danger to everyone in the entire universe.

Laney: That's terrible.

Kevin: He was.

Me: How did you find out about Ragnarok?

Kevin: My mother told me everything.

Me: The truth then ignited that spark to get justice.

Kevin: That's right. (to Donna) What was your family history like before meeting Scream?

Donna Diego: It's something I don't like to talk about. But you all have a right to know.

Donna told us that before she became Scream, he parents were murdered by Wilson Fisk, A.K.A. Kingpin.

Wilson Fisk grew up in poverty and was tormented by his classmates for being overweight. Tired of being bullied, he began to train himself in physical combat. When he gained a powerful physique, he forced his former tormentors into joining his gang, and thus, his desire for absolute control began. Later on in life, he met a crime boss named Don Rigoletto. At first, he fostered an alliance with Rigoletto, but then, betrayed him and murdered him. Fisk then took over Rigoletto's gang, and took Rigoletto's place as the most powerful crime boss in New York City. He would later join the international terrorist syndicate HYDRA and become a prominent figure as one of their heads of operations.

Although the Kingpin started off as a Spider-Man villain, but Frank Miller, during his classic run on Daredevil comics, effectively transferred Wilson Fisk to become the arch-nemesis of the Man Without Fear. Miller had Fisk focus on street level crime and New York City politics, rather than the superhuman and supernatural exploits of times past.

It was in Miller's later storyline, Born Again, that the Kingpin earned this title. Using information from Murdock's former girlfriend, drug addicted porn star Karen Page, the Kingpin slowly began to ruin Matt Murdock's life, destroying his home, having him barred from practicing law, and leaving him an insane derelict. It was only thanks to a reunion with his long-lost mother that Matt regained his confidence to fight again. Eventually, Matt's efforts saw to it that the Kingpin was exposed as a criminal, fleeing as a homeless fugitive, a harsh taste of ironic justice.

Ever since then, Donna was forced to live on the streets and she was taken by Carlton Drake of the Life Foundation and bonded with Scream against her will and they did tests on her against her will as well. Donna's life was hell.

We were horrified.

Me: Donna that's horrible!

Donna: I know. But now that Drake is dead, we're finally free of his evil.

Me: Yep. And Kevin, Leslie is also Ben's sister.

Leslie: That's right. Leslie Gesneria Tennyson.

Kevin: Wow!

Julie: Congratulations Ben.

Leslie: We're not related by blood.

Leslie told the story of how it happened.

Kevin: That's awful Leslie.

Julie: Oh man. But you and Agony are perfect as sisters for Ben.

Agony: Thanks Julie. That means a lot.

Leslie: Same here.

Julie: And have you all met Ship?

Me: Who?

Julie Whistled and out came a little Galvanic Mechamorph. It lept into her arms.

Julie: This is Ship.

Me: Oh he's a little Galvanic Mechamorph.

Laney: Aw he's really cute!

Julie: Yep. Me and Ben found him on our first date.

Riley: That's amazing Julie.

Julie: Thanks Riley.

* * *

Later as we were watching TV I got word on my computer that Scrooge McDuck's rick rival Flintheart Glomgold was up to no good.

Flintheart Glomgold is Scrooge McDuck's arch-nemesis and business rival, primarily because of their long-lasting feud concerning which of the them deserves the title of "World's Richest Duck". Glomgold is jealous of Scrooge's wealth and desperately wants to obtain the title, but is usually referred to as "World's Second Richest Duck". He was created by Disney Legend Carl Barks, and made his first appearance in Barks' 1956 comic The Second-Richest Duck (Uncle Scrooge #15).

Flintheart will attempt any possible underhanded deed in order to defeat Scrooge and occasionally hires such thugs as the Beagle Boys to do his dirty work.

Selfish, dishonest, and incredibly greedy, his goal is to become the world's richest duck, but the thing that makes him such a cruel duck is the fact that he will cross every line to achieve this, even to the point where he might even try to murder Scrooge. He cares for no one other than himself, acting as a loner at some points.

In the comics, Glomgold wears an ascot, a black coat, and a Scottish bonnet. Many of Glomgold's appearances are centered around the fact that he is similar to Scrooge in so many ways (even having a Money Bin that is nearly identical to Scrooge's), both in appearance and personality. However, unlike Scrooge, who does not believe in obtaining money through dishonest methods, Flintheart makes immoral decisions, which often leads to his downfall.

In the comics, he owns a money bin that mirrors Scrooge's. However, it is situated in the Limpopo Valley in the middle of a South African jungle, as opposed to Scrooge's which is in the center of Duckburg.

In "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck", Glomgold first meets Scrooge while Scrooge is prospecting for gold in South Africa. Glomgold, however, is caught attempting to steal from a diamond miner's pit claim and runs off, thus showing his dishonest tendencies immediately. In his initial introduction, he says he's a Boer (a descendant of Dutch-speaking settlers in South Africa). He later steals everything from Scrooge's camp (including his campfire) and when Scrooge later confronts him, he declares Glomgold "made him mean".

Scrooge McDuck: (Scottish Accent) Ach, so that wee snake in the grass Glomgold is at it again.

Me: And I know all his terrible deeds. One time he got you sent to prison for stealing his own painting while dressing up like you to frame you.

Scrooge McDuck: Aye. That he did.

Merida: (Scottish Accent) Ach, what a monster he is. We need to take him down once and for all.

Me: Death would be too merciful for him. So prison is where he'll go.

Acid Man: Any idea where we can find Glomgold?

I looked it up and show that his estate is on the outskirts of Duckburg.

Me: The outskirts of Duckburg. Lets roll!

We were off to Duckburg.

* * *

We were in the woods outside of Glomgold's estate.

Dirge: I have an idea.

Dirge crept up to the front door quietly.

Dirge (plants fake money out in the open): When Glomgold comes near this fake money, we'll corner him like a rat!

Dirge rang the doorbell and ran.

Glomgold: (Scottish Accent) Yes? (Sees the fake money.) Well lucky me! More gold for me fortune!

He was about to pick it up and we jumped out and had him cornered.

Me: Flintheart Glomgold, you're under arrest.

Glomgold: How about we make a deal? You all let me go and have me as a recurring enemy like that Alternate Krabs and I'll give you half the gold I have.

Blades: How about this? We take all your gold and beat you and your goons senseless, giving you a small chance of escaping!

Me: Take them down!

We went at Globgold and his thugs and beat them all a merciless beatdown.

Julie (kickes a goon in the crotch): Oh, how I've missed this!

Kevin Levin (punches a goon in the face): Same here! I forgot how fun this was!

I punched Glomgold in the beak and kicked him in the face.

Nico: Flintheart Glomgold, you have failed this city!

Nico punched a thug and knocked him out. Lincoln grabbed a thug's underwear and gave him a massive atomic wedgie! He screamed like a little girl.

Lori, Leni and Luna punched and kicked three thugs and kicked them in their crotches and knocked them out. The thugs were knocked out and now we set our sights on Glomgold.

Blades: Combo time guys! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber planet Key went into his back and enhanced his twin Smart Rocket Launchers.

Bella Hartley: I've always wanted to try this out. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Blades and Bella Hartley: SMART ROCKET PRISM CRYSTAL BLIZZARD!

Blades fired his missiles and Bella formed a crystal prism made of glass and the missiles went into it and split into 7 colors and they exploded as they blasted Glomgold all over the place.

Acid Man: Time for action: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his acid barrier 100-fold and he turned into a serpentine dragon made of pure sulfuric acid.

Dirge: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Dirge's engines and enhanced his incendiary bombs 100-fold.

Acid Man and Dirge: ACIDFIRE INFERNO DRAGON!

Dirge fired his enhanced incendiary missiles and they hit Acid Man as an acid dragon and he turned into a dragon made of neon blue fire burning with sulfuric acid. It slammed into Glomgold and burned him and the thugs.

Julie: Time for a final smash! I want to see if I can do one. GALVANIC SWORD SLASH SURPRISE!

A miniature Galvanic Mechamorph appeared and it turned into an awesome energy sword and Julie went at Glomgold and she slashed him and it left a nasty burning gash on him. She slashed him some more and carved the Letter J into his chest.

Scrooge: Time for me to do a Final Smash! GOLD MONEYBAG BOMB BARRAGE!

Scrooge threw numerous bags of money and they hit Glomgold and exploded.

Nico caught a Rhyperior and a Lickilicky.

We took all of Glomgold's gold totaling more than $782,836,867,768,683,648,865,868.00. Glomgold was sentenced to 875 years in the Planet Nine prison without the possibility of parole.

Scrooge McDuck: (To the viewers) Remember this lads and lassies. If you mess with me money and Team Loud Phoenix Storm, you all are gonna be in for some serious consequences.

Me: You can say that again Scrooge.

We went back home.

We had a nice rest.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfic Complete

Glomgold on DuckTales was one of the shadiest villains in all of Duckburg. I've never liked the guy and he gives all rich people an extremely bad name. Prison is more than perfect for a monster like him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	766. War of The Titans & Gods

It starts over in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere near the Eastern West Indies. A cruise ship was on its way over to America. Everyone on the ship was enjoying a good time on the ship. But little did they know that something evil was going on the ship. There was a powerful C4 bomb in the cargo hold. And it had 1 minute left on the timer.

Everyone was completely unaware that this vacation could very well be their last one alive.

The bomb had 5 seconds left.

5...4...3...2...1...0.

The ship exploded and was blown in half in a huge fiery explosion.

KRAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

People were screaming and running for their lives in fear. They went to the lifeboats. But they were all destroyed in the explosion.

Me, Nico, Lincoln, Laney, Gi, Earth and Lily arrived and we were driving an emergency rescue ship.

Me: There it is!

We pulled up.

Me: Lets get those people out of there! Lets go! Lets go! Double Time! Lets go!

We sprang into action and we got the people out of the water and we got them onto the boat and got whatever luggage they had out of their belongings. Gi used her Water Ring and brought most of them on board with it.

We got almost everyone on board. But then we saw the whole ship starting to sink!

Me: She's going down!

Woman: My daughter is still on that ship!

Lily: I'll get her!

Me: Hurry Lily!

Lily dove into the water and swam. She went underwater and went into the sinking ship. She swam fast and was searching.

Girl: HELP ME!

Lily: That's her!

Lily swam into a room and surfaced and she found a young girl no older than Lola and Lana's age.

Lily: I'm gonna get you out of here. What's your name?

Sari: I'm Sari. I'm stuck. My leg's caught.

Lily: I'm Lily Loud of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I'll have you out of there.

Lily dove underwater and she lifted up the bed that pinned Sari and freed her.

Lily surfaced.

Lily: You're free. Sari, hold on to me. We're gonna swim.

Sari: Okay.

They dove underwater and Lily formed a breathing helmet bubble for Sari and they swam as the ship was sinking. But then the ship was starting to break up and the hallway Lily went into was blocked!

Sari: We're trapped!

Suddenly there was a massive blast of water and it blew the blockage away and they saw the person that did it. It was none other than the legendary Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon - God of the Seas in Greek Myth!

Lily: Wow! I don't believe it! Percy Jackson!

Percy: That's right. Lets talk later Lily! Come on!

They continued and swam up to him and they got out of the ship as it was going down.

They surfaced.

Woman: Look! Lily's got her!

Everyone cheered wildly.

Nico: Way to go Lily!

Lincoln: That's my little sister!

Laney: Thank goodness.

They flew up to the ship.

Sari: Mommy!

They hugged and were reunited.

Earth: Awesome save Lily!

Lily: I had some help.

Percy Jackson came on board.

Me: I don't believe it! Percy Jackson!

Nico: The legendary son of Poseidon, god of the seas!

Percy: That's right. It's an honor to meet you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Laney: I love all your books and they are so amazing.

Earth: They are amazing adventures. But what really blows my top is that Luke Castellan, son of Hermes - the Messenger of the Gods stole Zeus's Thunderbolt and framed you for the crime! He deserves to spend all of eternity in Tartarus!

Percy: I agree with you Earth.

Nico: I agree. He has failed all of the entirety of the Olympian Pantheon.

We laughed.

Woman: Thank you so much for saving my daughter Lily.

Lily: It was my pleasure.

Sari: Lily I think I know what caused that ship to blow up. I found this as I was heading back to my room.

Sari handed Lily a piece of paper and she saw an all too familiar symbol on it.

Lily: (Gasp) Guys! Come look at this.

We went over.

Me: What is it?

Lily: I think Sari found out how the ship exploded.

She handed me the paper and I saw the symbol for COBRA!

Me: COBRA! They planted a bomb on that ship to kill everyone!

Nico: So COBRA is behind this bombing.

Percy: The organization that G.I. Joe is trying to kill?

Earth: The very same Percy.

Lincoln: Why would COBRA want to blow up a cruise ship?

Me: Probably to bring attention onto them.

Percy: That's bad. But I'm glad I found you J.D. I have bad news. The Titan Kronos is coming. He's going to be unleashed unto the world and destroy it completely!

We all gasped in Horror!

Me: Kronos!?

Laney: The leader of the Titans!?

Percy: That's him.

Nico: I know all about Kronos. He is the most dangerous and deadliest force of power ever known to the world and he possesses incredible power that can destroy the planet.

Me: That's awful! And if Kronos is unleashed then we got one helluva battle coming our way. But this'll be an awesome test for us. The power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the power of the Gods of Olympus taking on the Leader of Titans.

Nico: A battle like that would shake the entire foundation of the entire universe to the core. But I'm always up for a challenge.

Lincoln: Me too.

Lily: Same here.

Me: Percy would you like to join us?

Percy: I would be honored J.D.

We shook hands. We drove back to shore after we salvaged the cruise ship and saved what was left of it. But surprisingly, no one on the ship was killed. Only some that had serious injuries. We took them to the hospital.

* * *

At the Jupiter Prison, Blizzard Man, Maria, Megan, Carmen, Elena (KH), Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Lillian were there. W.I.T.C.H. was there to rant at Icky Vicky.

Megan: Show no mercy Cornelia!

Lillian: Show that monster what for sis!

Cornelia: Okay but you may want to cover her ears Elena. This is not gonna be pretty.

Lillian: I can handle it Cornelia.

Cornelia: Are you sure sis? This is not gonna be pretty.

Lillian: I can handle it sis.

Cornelia: Okay then.

Will: Okay, ready guys?

Irma: Like you even have to ask Will.

Will: Okay I'll go first.

Will walked up to Icky Vicky's cell and she stared into her face and she saw nothing but heartless, pure unrestrained evil that completely consumed her beyond all forms of rehabilitation.

Will: (Takes a Deep Breath) (SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS) YOU ARE THE BIGGEST AND MOST UNBELIEVABLE FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING DISGRACE OF A HUMAN BEING THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCKING RATS ASS ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUR GODDAMN SELF! YOU MAKE ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU! I WOULD RATHER KISS NERISSA'S UGLY FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH THAN HIRE YOU AS A BABYSITTER!

Will hawked and spit in Icky Vicky's face!

Prisoner 1: WHOO! YEAH! You tell that bitch Will! WHOO!

Guard 1: (Laughs) Good show!

Icky Vicky: EW! YOU NEED BETTER MOUTHWASH!

Will punched Icky Vicky in the face and gave her a massive black eye.

Blizzard Man: Snow cones! Get your snow cones here.

Guard 1: I would like one.

Blizzard Man handed him a green apple flavor snow cone.

The Prisoners and Guards got varying flavors.

Irma: My turn.

Irma went up to Icky Vicky.

Irma: I hope my dad doesn't ground me for doing this.

She sprayed her mouth with Breath Spray and cleared her throat.

Irma: (Takes a deep breath) ICKY VICKY YOU ARE THE BIGGEST AND MOST PATHETIC, UGLY, FUCKED UP, SHITFACED, PUTRID, GODDAMNED, EVIL FUCKING, CANNIBALISTIC, CHUMSUCKING, FREAK OF NATURE THAT EVER LIVED! YOU MAKE EVERYONE YOU COME INTO CONTACT WITH SHIT THEIR PANTS AND THAT'S WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKED IN ALL OF THE ENTIRE PLANET! I WOULD RATHER LICK MARIA'S SKIN AFTER SHE JUMPS INTO A POOL OF ROTTEN POOP THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER!

Maria: (Offended) HEY!

They laughed.

Maria: (Laughs) Okay that was funny!

Prisoner 2: You tell her Irma!

Prisoner 3: That was funny!

Taranee: My turn.

Taranee walked up to the cell and then she flared up a massive aura of pure fire.

Taranee: (DIABOLICAL VOICE) _**YOU ARE THE WORST EVER FUCKING MONSTROSITY EVER TO WALK THE EARTH! I WOULD RATHER LICK NICO'S SAIYAN TAIL THAN SMELL YOUR UGLY SWEATY FUCKING FREAKY PUTRID FAT PINEAPPLE-EATTING ASS ALL THE WAY TO DEATH! I HATE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF YOU FUCKED UP GODDAMNED BITCH!**_

Prisoner 4: Yeah you tell that bitch Taranee!

Guard 2: Whoo! That was awesome!

Prisoner 1: Show that bitch who's in charge!

Cornelia: My turn.

Cornelia went up to Icky Vicky's cell. And she had a look of pure rage on her face.

Cornelia: (Takes a deep breath) (SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS) I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A MAJORLY FUCKED UP AND ABYSMALLY PUTRID PISSANT IN ALL MY LIFE AND YOU MY LIFE AND I WOULD RATHER EAT OIL THATS BEEN LIT ON FIRE THAN HAVE SUCH AN UGLY SCUMSUCKING FUCKLIPPED FUCKPOT LIKE YOU AS MY BABYSITTER! YOU MAKE ME SO SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU!

Cornelia then got sick and threw up all over Icky Vicky!

Cornelia: (PROJECTILE VOMITING)

The Vomit Stream splattered all over Icky Vicky and everyone was disgusted by it. But then they laughed at Icky Vicky.

Prisoner 5: Oh that was so awesome and funny!

Prisoner 3: (Laughing Hysterically)

Guard 3: (Laughs) That's quite an improvement for her!

Hay Lin: My turn!

Hay Lin went up to her cell.

Hay Lin: (Takes a deep breath) (SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS) YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PILE OF WHALE VOMIT LICKING PUSS! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PULL EVERY SINGLE HAIR FROM MY BODY JUST WANTING TO LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FACE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A HORRIBLY EXCRUCIATING PAINFUL ETERNITY IN THE FIRE OF HELL THAN HERE WHEN YOU MEET YOUR MAKER YOU FUCKED UP HOMICIDAL PSYCHOPATHIC FUCK!

Hay Lin's yell was so powerful that it was equal to that of a 500 Mile Per Hour hurricane and it blew all of Icky Vicky's hair clean off her head.

Maria: Whoa! That is a powerful yell!

Prisoner 5: Boy I'll say. But Vicky looks good bald.

Prisoner 2: She sure does.

Guard: Bald is perfect for her.

Elena (KH): I think being bald will give her a new name: Chromedome Icky Vicky.

Everyone laughed at Elena's joke.

* * *

Back at the estate on Earth, we were trying to figure out where Kronos will surface when he has his power back. Percy told us about his uncle.

Spark Man: When I get my hands on your uncle...

Percy: Too late. My mom already got him turned to stone.

Spark Man (pouting): Aw!

Percy (looks at Nico's Tangela): So this is a Pokemon. I actually like playing those games as a kid.

Nico: Yep. I've known Pokemon my whole life. And I caught a Tangrowth and an Electivire over in the park before we rescued all those people on that ship.

Percy: That's cool.

Me: I found it! There's intensely powerful activity brewing at a volcano near Camp Half Blood. That must be where Kronos is getting ready to awaken.

Percy: That's the camp I went to! I went there to master my powers as a Demigod.

Me: I remember that. We got to get over there. The fate of the world is depending on all of us. Lets fly!

We were off to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance to Camp Half Blood.

Maria (looks at the camp's entrance): Only people that are half bloods are allowed here. Let's see if that applies to our powers as well.

Me: Lets head in.

We went in and we were greeted by Chiron the Centaur.

Chiron: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Redemption Squad, Autobots, and Decepticons. Welcome... to Camp Half Blood!

Me: Thank you Chiron. We came to fight Kronos. The Titan Leader is about to awaken any minute.

We also saw Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena - Goddess of the Wisdom and Military Victory.

Percy: Annabeth!

Annabeth: Percy!

They hugged.

Me: Annabeth Chase. It's an honor to meet the Daughter of Lady Athena.

Annabeth: You too J.D. I was told so much about all of you.

Nico: We get that all the time.

Annabeth: I know. But it's worse than what you all know. Kronos is not the only threat we have to face. Ares is helping to resurrect Kronos.

We gasped.

Me: Ares, the God of War? I should've known that backstabbing traitor of the Olympus Pantheon was behind all of this!

Annabeth: Not just Ares. But also an evil man named Major Bludd.

We gasped again when we heard that name.

Me: COBRA's Major Bludd!?

Nico: So he was the one that planted that bomb on that ship.

Lily: I have a feeling you're right Nico.

Me: We'll gladly help out Annabeth. We won't let Kronos, Ares and Bludd have their way with our planet.

Annabeth: Ok. It's only a matter of time before Kronos, Ares, Bludd and their goons attack. So, let's relax and train here while we still can.

Me: Okay. Lets call the Gods to help us out. We need all the help we can get.

Percy: Lets call my father Poseidon First.

Me: Okay.

Percy Jackson knelt and called his father. A massive wave of water was seen coming out of the lake and out on his chariot came Poseidon - God of the Seas.

Me: Welcome Lord Poseidon.

Poseidon: Ah J.D. Knudson. It's an honor to meet you. My brother Zeus told me so much about you.

Me: I'm glad.

Percy: Hello Father.

Poseidon: Hello My son. We heard that Kronos is coming.

Me: It's worse than that my lord. Ares is the true mastermind behind Kronos coming.

Poseidon: I had a feeling that backstabbing traitor was responsible for all this.

Annabeth: I'll call my mother.

Annabeth knelt and prayed and she called her mother. An Owl appeared and it changed and out came Athena - Goddess of Wisdom and Military Victory.

Me: Welcome Lady Athena.

Athena: J.D. Knudson. It's an honor to meet you. We heard so much about all your achievements.

Me: Thank you milady.

Annabeth: Hello Mother.

Athena: Annabeth my dear daughter. You are growing up to be a magnificent goddess like me. I'm so proud of you.

Annabeth: Thank you mother.

Me: I'll call Zeus.

I knelt and prayed to Zeus. Massive storm clouds rolled in and in a massive blast of thunder and lightning came Zeus - God of the Sky and Thunder and chief god of the Olympus Pantheon.

Me: Welcome Lord Zeus.

Zeus: J.D. it is great to see you again.

Me: You too milord. I'm sorry to call you like this but I'm afraid we have a terrible situation. Kronos is about to rise and Ares is behind all this.

Zeus: I should've known. Ares has always gotten a sick thrill out of causing trouble and he lives for the sheer pleasure of causing war.

Me: He won't get away with this My Lord. We'll make sure of that and then we'll kill him.

Zeus: You can't kill a god.

Nico: Actually my lord, we found out that J.D. can kill a god. His blood is a powerful super poison that can kill even the mightiest of immortal beings.

Me: I found out that my blood has that kind of power when we killed an evil sorceress queen on the planet Animatron.

Zeus: Wow. That is a deadly power.

Me: It is. But I only use it on immortal beings that are completely pure evil.

Zeus: Well that's a relief. And Ares falls into that category.

Me: We need to call Hermes. I want to tell him about how evil his son Luke turned out.

I knelt and prayed and in a fast blur of speed came Hermes - The Messenger of The Gods.

Hermes: I have received your prayer J.D.

Me: Welcome Lord Hermes. I called you to tell you that we're very sorry for how your son turned out.

Hermes: Ah I appreciate your concern J.D. Thank you. But my son brought this all on himself. He stole Lord Zeus's thunderbolt and that's what sealed his fate in Tartarus.

Me: I'm glad he got what was coming to him.

Nico: We need to also call Hades. He can help us against Kronos and Ares.

Me: Okay.

Nico knelt and prayed to Hades. On a black cloud of ghostly souls was Hades - the God of the Dead and Ruler of the Underworld. (Hades from Wrath of the Titans)

Nico: Welcome Lord Hades.

Hades: Nicolas Chan. I am honored that you would summon me.

Nico: Thank you my lord. But I'm afraid we have a terrible situation. Kronos is about to attack and Ares is the true mastermind behind it all.

Me: It gets worse Lord Hades. Ares is the one that got you banished to the underworld in the first place.

Zeus: Everything J.D. says is true brother. Ares is a traitor to all of us and we have to stop him at all costs before he kills us all.

Hades: That traitor! I will gladly help you brother.

Suddenly a loud low growl was heard and we turned to where we saw a smoking volcano ready to erupt. Then the volcano erupted with a massively powerful eruption that was so strong and powerful that it blew away the clouds and more! It released a powerful shockwave that blew a massive cloud of dirt all over the place and blew some of the trees away. We saw a massive fiery eruption go high into the sky.

Me: Kronos is near. Stand ready everyone!

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the trees and went at us! It was Major Sebastian Bludd, A.K.A. MAJOR BLUDD OF COBRA!

Born in Australia, Bludd was trained by the Australian Special Air Force before he left to join the French Foreign Legion and saw action in Algeria, all before becoming a Cobra mercenary.

He worked as a military advisory in a number of hostiles countries where he acts terrorism against peaceful governments throughout Europe. He is wanted on three countries (especially Rhodesia and Libya) for numerous war crimes, and even a few crimes against humanity. He also has a tactical mind like a steel trap, and is proficient with all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms.

Bludd is adept with weapons, mostly plastic explosives, long-ranged sniper rifles, garrotes, blunt instruments, poisoned ice picks, Saturday night specials, and anything with spikes. He is also identified by his eyepatch and Snidley Whiplash-style mustache.

I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and kicked him and sent him crashing into the ground. Storm Shadow then appeared and swung his sword at Bludd!

Major Bludd: (Australian Accent) Storm Shadow!? You're alive!

Storm Shadow: That's right. Now I will make sure you don't live to see the next sunrise.

Bludd: You traitor!

Storm Shadow (to Bludd): Quck question, Bludd. Who else knows that I'm still alive?

Bludd: Just me, you, and your new friends, traitor!

Storm Shadow (draws his sword): No. Just me and my friends.

We clashed with Bludd and we fired energy blasts and elemental blasts at him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Percy Jackson!

Bludd (fires gun at Percy): I'm gonna take you down, Jackson. Then, your little camp's gonna belong to COBRA!

Percy dodged his attack and kicked him and then Bludd pinned him down.

Bludd: (pins Percy down with his foot) This camp is the perfect spot for a Cobra base. We can launch attacks on G.I. Joe, the Avengers, and the Justice League and retreat here, never to be found. And all I've gotta do is get rid of you.

Maria then entombed him in a ball of water and slammed him into the ground!

Bludd (approaches Maria slowly): I'm glad you're still here, Rockell. I wanted to thank you and your friends. You see, I've been assigned to help Kronos and Ares search for the entrance to Camp Half Blood. And after a long time, you all came and let us right in.

Maria backed away until Bludd was at the position she wanted him to be in.

Bludd: You don't run. You're brave.

Maria: Of course I am. (smirks) But I'm also waiting for something.

Bludd: And what's that?

Maria: This! (rolls out of the way as one of the camp's traps activates)

Bludd fell into a pitfall and it had a nasty bed of razor sharp spikes on the bottom and it killed him instantly by stabbing him all over his body.

Me: Burn in hell Bludd.

Nico: Major Sebastian Bludd, you have failed this world.

Bludd then appeared as a spirit.

Bludd (as a spirit): You can't keep yourself a secret forever, traitor. Sooner or later, you'll have to face the music.

Storm Shadow: I'm fine with that. (to Luigi and Nicole) You two should flip a coin to decide who gets Bludd's spirit.

Luigi: (Italian Accent) Not-a needed. I'll make him into a portrait.

He did so.

Suddenly the Volcano exploded and out of it arose a massive giant made of pure lava. It was KRONOS! (The one from 2012's Wrath of The Titans)

Kronos is the king of the Titans, father of the Gods. Kronos current physical form is composed of lava and molten rock. Lines of lava surround Kronos' body, mouth and eyes, which would suggest that the inside part of his body is completely composed of lava. He is capable of projecting massive waves of lava from his arms. It is also seen that Kronos can spawn hordes of Makhai from his very own flesh, or at least project them from the rivers of lava on Tartarus. Both Makhai and Chimeras are seen to be affiliated to Kronos rather than Hades.

According to Hephaestus, if Kronos is let loose, has enough power to scatter the Earth over the universe. In the past, the gods needed the aid of the Kraken to defeat Kronos and the rest of the titans. It is proven that not even the combined powers of Hades and Zeus are enough to stop Kronos, The Spear of Triam is the only known weapon capable of defeating him.

We saw him and he was a massive creature.

Me: There he is!

Lincoln: Unbelievable! He's huge!

Lynn: Unreal!

Luan: He sure is too Hot to handle! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, he's a massive monster!

Me: This is it guys! Power up!

We transformed and powered up to our maximum power! Smoke was billowing out of Kronos and Lava was dripping out of him.

Me: Lords Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, we need to form the Spear of Trium. It's the only weapon strong enough to kill him.

Zeus: I understand.

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon handed Percy their weapons: The Trident of Poseidon, The Pitchfork of Hades and the Thunderbolt of Zeus. He put them together and they were surging with an enormous amount of lightning and energy.

Me: Wow! So that's the Spear of Trium.

Kronos: (Speaking in Ancient Greek)

He saw us.

Kronos: **HADES! ZEUS! POSEIDON!**

Me: Lets hit him with everything we got! I'll start us off. (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive red Kamehameha Blast at Kronos and it hit him head on and exploded with incredible power!

KRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion from the blast blew a huge hole in his chest and he grew it back and he roared ferociously. He swung his arm and threw a massive wave of lava at us and it slammed into the ground and set everything on fire in a massive fiery wall of explosions. Setting the whole forest on fire. We fired all kinds of elemental blasts and energy attacks at Kronos and hit him with all of our power.

Lily: You will not take our planet Kronos!

Lily fired a massive blast of glowing water at Kronos and it hit him and he screamed in pain as it cooled him down and hardened him.

Zeus: Lets end this.

Lincoln: Lets do it together Lord Zeus!

Zeus and Lincoln conjured up a massive and powerful surge of lightning and they fired it at Kronos and it slammed into Kronos and exploded with incredible power!

KRAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Kronos reheated himself and he threw massive globs of white hot Lava and they exploded all around us with incredible power. The whole camp was being turned into a massive warzone!

Carol fired Godzilla's Swirling Atomic Ray and it hit Kronos and exploded and Vince hit Kronos with a powerful Kamehameha Wave and it exploded with incredible power.

KRRRRAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nicole: You are not welcome here Kronos! X100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Nicole formed a powerful ball of concentrated energy and it fired a massive blast of energy and it slammed into Kronos and exploded with incredible power!

KRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The blasts all damaged him badly but Kronos was not beaten yet.

Kronos: (Speaking in Ancient Greek)

Me: This ends now! Combo and Final Smash time!

Nico: You got it J.D. Tangela, I choose you!

Nico sent out his Tangela!

Nico: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Tangela's abilities.

Tigatron: Lets get him Airazor!

Airazor: I'm with you Tigatron!

They glowed and combined and they became TIGERHAWK!

Tigerhawk: (In Tigatron and Airazor's Voices) I am Tigerhawk! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Tigerhawk's back and it enhanced his abilities and weapons.

Nico: Tangela, use Ancient Power!

Tigerhawk and Nico: RAGNAROK CATACLYSM STRIKE!

Tigerhawk changed the weather to that of a raging thunderstorm and he created a super massive and powerful tornado and Nico's Tangela lifted up numerous giant chunks of land and sent them flying at Kronos. They slammed into Kronos with devastating force as the Tornado was immobilizing him.

Waspinator: Time for Waspinator to attack! Waspinator, TERRORIZE!

He transformed.

Waspinator: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his speed and gave him the ability to fire a massive swarm of wasp bombs!

Spark Man: Lets get this clod! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Spark Man's right arm and it enhanced his Spark Shock 1000-fold.

Waspinator and Spark Man: SPARK SWARM SHOCKSTORM!

Waspinator fired massive swarms of wasp bombs and Spark Man fired a massive ball of electricity and they hit Kronos all at once and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Time to do something we never tried before. We're gonna do Double Final Smashes.

Nico: This sounds cool!

Me: I'll go first. Lord Zeus, would you like to help me with this?

Zeus: I would be honored J.D. Lets do it.

We charged up a massive amount of lightning that was powerful enough to power several thousand cities for thousands of years.

Me and Zeus: JUPITER SUPERLIGHTNING PETAVOLT BURST!

We fired a massive and incredible blast of lightning that carried more than 500 Octillion Volts of Electricity and it slammed into Kronos and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Massive amounts of lightning emanated everywhere.

Nico: Shall we Lord Hades?

Hades: Lets do it Nico.

The Dragonballs on Nico's Bracelet Glowed bright red and formed a massive red energy ball and he condensed it to his height and Hades summoned a ghostly black fog of the souls of the underworld and they wrapped around the energy ball. Turning it as black as the night.

Nico and Hades: DAMNED SOUL KARMA BALL!

They threw the powerful energy ball at Kronos and it slammed into him and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Annabeth: Shall we do this mother?

Athena: Lets shall my darling daughter.

Annabeth and Athena had powerful energy arrows ready to fire.

Annabeth and Athena: HUNTER ARROW PIERCE!

They both fired their arrows and they combined and became a massive arrow and it skewered Kronos all the way through his molten heart!

Percy: Father, lets finish him!

Poseidon: Lets do so my son.

Percy and Poseidon: NEPTUNE MEGATSUNAMI FLOOD!

They fired a massive and incredible megatsunami of water at Kronos and it slammed into him and he screamed in pain as a huge cloud of steam came off him.

Me: He's not finished yet! Percy, you have to kill Kronos with the Spear of Trium. You and Annabeth need to get close enough for Percy to throw the spear.

Percy: How?

Lily: I'll fly you inside Kronos so you can throw it.

Annabeth: Inside!? That's suicide!

Me: No it just might work! Go for it!

Lily: Okay. Ready Percy?

Percy: Ready.

Lily grabbed Percy and they flew towards Kronos.

Me: We need to provide cover fire!

Katniss: Lets do it!

We fired energy blasts and all our powers and weapons at Kronos to distract him and keep him busy!

Annabeth: Let me use a final smash!

Me: Go for it Annabeth!

Annabeth had an energy arrow ready.

Annabeth: HUNTER ARROW MEGA BARRAGE!

Annabeth fired a massive barrage of energy arrows and they hit Kronos and skewered him all over the place.

We continued firing at him.

Lily and Percy were close and they flew down his mouth and down his throat. They were close to his molten heart.

Lily: Throw it now Percy!

Percy: Right! SPEAR OF TRIUM DEATH!

Percy threw the Spear of Trium and it was electrocuting Kronos and killing him from the inside. He then exploded with unimaginable power into a large number of pieces and he was now nothing more than a massive pile of burning rubble. Kronos, the Father of The Gods and the Destroyer of the Universe was dead!

We cheered wildly!

Me: They did it!

Nico: No. WE all did it! Kronos, you have failed this universe!

Me: Yeah!

Lily and Percy came back unharmed.

Annabeth: Percy!

They hugged in joy and then they kissed.

Everyone: Awww.

Poseidon: Son, I'm so proud of you.

Percy: Thank you father.

Me: But we're not done yet. We still have one more loose end to tie up. Ares.

We saw a figure come out of the burning trees. It was ARES - THE GOD OF WAR!

The ancient Greeks had a love-hate relationship with Ares as they knew he was important yet were also fully aware of the more negative aspects of the said deity. Athens (who primarily worshipped Athena) often wrote him as a psychotic brute and coward, but Sparta worshipped him as their primary deity, as Athens did more trade with the rest of Greece and placed a higher value on diplomacy their outlook on Ares is the one that permeated most of the ancient world. Even among Spartans, Ares was portrayed as violent, but since ancient Sparta was an extreme militant city-state where things like public drafting for those as young as ten, the war-god's traits were seen in a favorable light, emphasizing the importance of the warrior mentality. Like almost all deities Ares is more accurately described as amoral rather than evil as he had both positive and negative traits (much like the concepts he embodied), though his negative traits are shown more often, and a number of people who study Greek mythology believe that Ares is the closest thing the Greek pantheon has to a "god of evil," as he is extremely brutal, even by Olympian standards, blanketing himself in the skins of his victims. For this, and many other reasons, he is greatly loathed by his fellow deities, who often speak negatively of him.

Me: Ares, God of War!

Ares: (British Accent) So we meet at last J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: And it'll be the last time. You're gonna pay for your crimes over the centuries! For thousands of years, you've made people fight in wars for no other reason than to see people suffer! And you treat life like a disposable commodity!

Nico: Ares - God of War, you have failed this world and this entire universe!

Me: And you are the true reason why Lord Zeus banished Lord Hades!

Zeus: I should've never trusted you Ares!

Hades: You turned us against all the humans and our friends and you turned Humans against humans for centuries!

Me: It's time to end this Ares!

Me and Nico flared up our power.

We went at Ares and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He threw a punch at me and I blocked it and a massive thunderous shockwave exploded out and shook the land. Ares grabbed his hammer and I formed a hammer of pure fire and we swung them slammed the heads into each other and a massive and incredible fiery explosion rattled the land.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

I punched Ares in the face and kicked him in the stomach again and Nico kicked him in the stomach with devastating force and then I kicked his hammer out of his hands and took it. Nico kneed him in the face.

Me: It's over Ares! You will never cause anymore war ever again!

I take out a dagger and slash my wrist and coat the blade of the dagger in my super poisonous blood. Turning it red. The wound healed and I stabbed Ares in his black godly heart and it turned him into dust and killed him instantly! After thousands of years of pain, war, death and suffering, Ares - the God of War had been silenced forever and Nicole sealed both Ares and Kronos into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: That takes care of that.

We all cheered wildly.

Percy: (To the Viewers) Wow! Everything I heard about Team Loud Phoenix Storm is all true. These guys are all that good.

Me: We sure are Percy. And you did a great job today.

We thanked the Gods of Olympus for all their help and the Gods of Olympus thanked us for their help as well. Hades was welcomed back onto Mount Olympus with open arms. Today we defeated two of the most powerful and most destructive forces in the entire universe: We killed a Titan and we killed a God. We proved that Angels and Saiyan's can be just as powerful as the Gods themselves.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete.

The movie Wrath of The Titans from 2012 is one of my all time favorite movies. We made this chapter as a combination between Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief and Wrath of the Titans. Both really awesome movies from 2010 and 2012.

Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon

Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood, Percy's protector, a satyr

Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase, the demigod daughter of Athena, and Percy's romantic foil

Jake Abel as Luke Castellan, the demigod son of Hermes

Sean Bean as Zeus, god of the sky, thunder, lightning, king of the twelve gods of Mount Olympus and brother of Poseidon and Hades

Kevin McKidd as Poseidon, Percy's father, god of the seas, earthquakes, and horses

Steve Coogan as Hades, Percy's Uncle, god of the Underworld, the dead, and riches

Melina Kanakaredes as Athena, Annabeth's mother, goddess of crafts, domestic arts, strategic warfare, peace and wisdom

Rosario Dawson as Persephone, goddess of springtime and wife of Hades

Dylan Neal as Hermes, Luke's father, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and messenger of the gods of Mount Olympus

Erica Cerra as Hera, goddess of birth, family, marriage, women and queen of the twelve gods of Mount Olympus, sister and wife of Zeus

Stefanie von Pfetten as Demeter, goddess of agriculture, fertility, and the harvest, sister of Zeus and mother of Persephone

Dimitri Lekkos as Apollo, god of the sun, light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, and twin brother of Artemis

Ona Grauer as Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virginity, the moon, and all animals, and twin sister of Apollo

Serinda Swan as Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, wife of Hephaestus and lover of Ares

Conrad Coates as Hephaestus, god of fire, forge, blacksmiths, craftsmen and husband of Aphrodite

Ray Winstone as Ares, god of war, lover of Aphrodite (uncredited)

Luke Camilleri as Dionysus, god of wine, celebrations, ecstasy, and theatre

Uma Thurman as Medusa, a gorgon cursed by Athena

Pierce Brosnan as Chiron, also known as Mr. Brunner, a centaur who trains heroes at Camp Half-Blood, the immortal son of Kronos and brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera

Maria Olsen as Mrs. Dodds / Alecto, a Fury, servant to Hades

Julian Richings as Charon, ferryman of the River Styx, servant to Hades

Catherine Keener as Sally Jackson, Percy's mother

Joe Pantoliano as Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather

All great stars in this movie and they all did an awesome and great job in the movie Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

Sam Worthington as Perseus, the demigod son of Zeus, who defeated the Kraken and saved humanity; Zeus enlists Perseus' help in order to defeat the Titan Kronos.

Liam Neeson as Zeus, the god of the sky and ruler of Mount Olympus, Perseus' father.

Ralph Fiennes as Hades, the god of the underworld, who makes a deal with Kronos.

Rosamund Pike as Andromeda, who was saved by Perseus when she was a princess; now crowned Queen of Argos, she joins Perseus in his quest to defeat Kronos. Pike replaced Alexa Davalos in the role, due to a schedule conflict.

Bill Nighy as Hephaestus, the fallen god, forger of the gods' weapons.

Édgar Ramírez as Ares, the god of war, who betrays his father Zeus to join Hades.

Danny Huston as Poseidon, the god of the sea, Agenor's father.

Toby Kebbell as Agenor, the demigod son of Poseidon; he joins Perseus in his quest to defeat Kronos.

John Bell as Helius, the young son of Perseus.

Lily James as Korrina, a female soldier from Argos.

Sinead Cusack as Clea, Helius' teacher and guardian in Perseus' absence.

Martin Bayfield as the Cyclops Elder, who leads Perseus and his group to Hephaestus.

Spencer Wilding as Minotaur, the ferocious creature who guards the labyrinth.

All great stars and they did a great job in the movie Wrath of the Titans!

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Movies belong to their rightful owners.


	767. A Priceless Millennia Treasure Hunt

At the beach on Lake Huron. We were having a relaxing time at the beach and having fun. We were swimming in the lake, relaxing in the sun and building sandcastles. Izzy caught a Heracross and Nico caught a Magmortar and a Togekiss.

Me: (Inhales) Ahh. What a beautiful day!

Nico: Boy you said it buddy.

Vince: I'm so glad we can relax on the beach today.

Me: Me too partner.

Naruto: Boy we've been so busy saving the world that we haven't had any time to relax.

Me: No kidding bro. But I'm glad we're having a good time at the beach.

Vince: I love coming to the beach and more.

Carol: It's so relaxing. Can you rub some sunscreen on my back Vince?

Vince: Sure babe.

Vince took the sunscreen and did so.

Fu: Boy this is the life.

Fu was wearing a teal green bikini.

Sakura: You said it Fu.

Sakura was wearing a red bikini.

Naruto: I just hope Pervy Sage isn't here to peek on all of us.

Me: Don't worry about that bro. See that sign over there?

I point at a sign behind me and Naruto saw it. It was a sign that had Jiraiya's face with a no sign over it.

Naruto: (Reading sign) "Not allowed on the beach due to harassing women by order of the Anti-Pervert Patrol." Good I hope that sign works.

Nicole: Oh it will bro. We have a strong enforcement policy.

Naruto: That's great sis.

Nico: One of these days, instead of having Lady Hokage beat the living shit out of Jiraiya, we need to send him to the Ceres Prison.

Nicole: Well as much as I would like to see that happen we can't. Master Jiraiya is far too important for the Hidden Leaf Village and we need him and his spy network.

Nico: Ah. That's a good point.

Maria was in the lake water.

Maria: Horsea, be careful in the water.

Horsea: I will.

Julie, Lana and Lola were building an awesome sandcastle. It looked like an exact replica of the Biltmore Estate in North Carolina.

Julie: Lola, can I ask you a question?

Lola: Sure.

Julie: You know how Heatblast can't use fire when he's wet?

Lola: Of course. J.D. and Ben told me about that.

Julie: Does the same thing apply to you when you're wet?

Lola: Nope. My fire powers are so strong that they are completely inextinguishable.

Julie: Wow! That's amazing Lola.

Varie and Rachel came over.

Varie: Wow. That's a great sandcastle guys.

Rachel S.D.: It looks just like the Biltmore Estate.

Lola: That's my favorite mansion in North Carolina.

Lana: It's so awesome!

Laney was reading a book.

Laney: That's one of my favorite houses in the country. I love the architecture and the history behind it.

Lisa: Agreed. The architecture behind the Biltmore Estate is a magnificent marvel of architectural construction and engineering.

Lola did some more digging and filled up her bucket some more and her shovel hit something.

Lola: Huh?

Lola dug it up and she found a box. On it was a bronze sculpture that had famous figures on it and a bird in the middle square.

Lola: Wonder what this is.

Lori: Guys! It's time to go!

We got in the RV.

I was sitting with Lola.

Me: What's that you got there Lola?

Lola: I don't really know. I found it buried in the sand.

Me: May I take a look?

Lola: Sure.

I looked at the box.

Me: This looks old. Looks to be over 250 years old.

I opened the box and inside it was an old Meerschaum Pipe.

Me: It's an old Meerschaum Pipe.

Lola: I've never seen a pipe like that before.

Me: It's very familiar to me. But I'm having a hard time remembering. But I recognize the sculpture on it. It's the meeting of the Knights of The Round Table. The Knights Templar from Ancient Arthurian England.

Lola: That was so long ago.

Me: 1500 years to be precise.

I found a cryptic riddle on the pipe.

Me: (Reading) "The legend writ, the stain affected, the key in Silence undetected, fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend." That is very cryptic.

Lola: What do you think it means?

Me: I can't remember. It's vaguely familiar.

Then on a plaque in the box I found a phrase that refreshed my memory.

Me: (Reading) "The Secret Lies with Charlotte." (Gasp) Lola do you realize what you found here!?

Lola: No what is it?

Me: You found a clue that leads to the legendary Lost Treasure of The Knights Templar!

Nicole heard me say that and she gasped.

Nicole: The Treasure of the Knights Templar!?

Nico: That huge treasure from the movie National Treasure!?

Vince: It's real!?

Carol: How is that possible!?

Me: Lola found this pipe that leads to the treasure at the beach.

Flame Man: I wonder what the treasure is.

Lincoln: I don't know. What is this Treasure?

Me: It's a massive treasure that was started back during the time of the Ancient Egyptians. It's a treasure so massive that it was considered to be the largest of them all.

Nicole: The mother of all treasures. Before we were sent here into the past I've been trying to find that treasure for decades. But all I found were smaller treasures that were just as valuable.

Hot Shot: Wow! That must be one helluva treasure to find.

Nicole: It's said to be the largest treasure ever and it's said to be all full of priceless artifacts from over the millennia.

Everyone: WOW!

Lynn Sr.: Wow! That must be some treasure!

Rita: I'll say.

Lincoln: If the treasure from National Treasure is real, then we need to find it and share it with the whole world!

Me: That's just what I was thinking.

Laney: That treasure will be perfect for it.

Me: It sure will.

* * *

Back at the estate, me, Lisa and Laney were deciphering the riddle on the pipe. But as we deciphered it we found a rather harrowing path to the treasure.

The legend writ: Refers to the Ottendorf cipher needed to locate Benjamin Franklin's glasses.

The stain affected: The map is invisible to the naked eye.

The key in Silence undetected: The key to the Ottendorf cipher is in the Silence Dogood letters that Benjamin Franklin wrote.

Fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend: The map is hidden on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

Me: This is not gonna be easy. The Treasure Map is located right on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

Laney: That's not good. We can't desecrate one of the country's most important documents to find a treasure thousands of years old.

Nicole: Laney is right. We can't disturb a 243 year old document. So we'll have to find a safer way around it.

Lisa: I called in some colleagues from the college to help us. They should be here now.

The Doorbell rang.

Lisa went and got the door.

Lisa: Ah thank you all for coming.

At the door was Benjamin Franklin Gates - a Treasure Hunter and Cryptozoologist, Abigail Chase - Archivist of the National Archives, and Ben's best friend Riley Poole - computer expert and resident genius. With them was Ben's father Patrick Henry Gates.

Lisa: Thank you all for coming Ben.

Ben G.: My pleasure Lisa.

Me: Oh wow. Famous Treasure hunter Ben Gates.

Ben Gates: It's an honor to meet you, J.D.

Me: You too. I'm glad you came. Riley, Abigail and Patrick, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Abigail: Same here J.D.

Me: I'm glad you all came. We made an incredible discovery. But we're at a major standstill. We don't want to disturb the Declaration of Independence because of its age. But there is a treasure map on it.

Ben G.: That's understandable J.D.

Abigail: How are we gonna get to the treasure then?

Scavenger: I'll use my vehicle mode to excavate that treasure.

Nico: I don't think so Scavenger. It's buried some place in the middle of a city somewhere.

Elena Validus: Ben, if any of your aliens are good at digging, now would be the time.

Kevin: That's the same thing I said during the time we found out you were controlling the Nanite chips.

Me: Interesting. But Ben does have aliens that can dig.

Windcharger: Will my magnetic abilities help in this treasure hunt?

Me: They could Windcharger. But we'll have to see. But Ben, we have a safe alternative that can find the treasure without having the need to disturb an important document. We'll use the references of the map in the movie National Treasure.

I held up said DVD movie.

We watched 2004's National Treasure.

Benjamin Franklin Gates is an American historian, cryptologist, and treasure hunter. As a child, his grandfather, John Adams Gates, told him of a story that Charles Carroll of Carrollton passed on a secret to their ancestor in 1832 of a fabled treasure taken from ancient empires throughout history that was discovered by the Knights Templar and later protected by the Freemasons. The treasure would eventually be hidden in America by the Founding Fathers. The clue leading to the treasure is the phrase "The secret lies with Charlotte". While Ben is convinced by the story, his skeptical father dismisses it as nonsense.

Thirty years later, Ben leads an expedition with Ian Howe, and his friend, Riley Poole, a computer expert, to find the Charlotte, a ship lost in the Arctic, which holds the first clue to finding the national treasure. After hard fought efforts, they find a meerschaum pipe, which has a clue in the form of a riddle, implying that the next clue is on the Declaration of Independence. When Ian suggests they steal it, Ben opposes, causing a fight to ensue, resulting in a massive fire fueled by gunpowder, and the group split in two. Ian and his men escape the ship while Ben and Riley take cover just before the ship explodes.

Ben and Riley return to Washington D.C. and report the potential theft of the Declaration to the FBI and Dr. Abigail Chase of the National Archives, but both dismiss their claim. Ben decides to steal the document himself from the Archives' preservation room during a gala event. Obtaining Abigail's fingerprints, Ben successfully obtains the Declaration, but is spotted by Ian's group just as they break in to steal it. Ben tries to leave via the gift shop, but has to buy the Declaration when the clerk mistakes it for a souvenir copy; having not enough cash in hand at the time, Ben pays for it with a credit card. Abigail, suspecting something is astray, pursues Ben and takes back the document. Ian kidnaps her, but Ben and Riley rescue Abigail, tricking Ian by leaving behind a souvenir copy of Declaration. FBI Agent Sadusky begins tracking Ben down, using Ben's credit card information.

Unable to return home, the trio go to Ben's father, Patrick Gates's house. Patrick tries to convince Ben that the treasure is a myth, but Ben dismisses this. The trio then study the Declaration and discover an Ottendorf cipher written in invisible ink. With the help of lemon juice and some heat from the hair dryer, they find out that the hidden cypher refers to the Silence Dogood letters written by Benjamin Franklin. Patrick formerly owned them, but donated them to the Franklin Institute. Using a school boy to acquire the letters' key words, Ben, Riley, and Abigail discover a message pointing to the bell tower of Independence Hall, where the Liberty Bell once stood. Unfortunately, Ian and his men question the school boy and pursue the new lead. Following the point on the opposite wall of the bell house where the shadow cast at exactly 2:22 pm on the same day, Ben finds a hidden cache containing a pair of glasses with multiple colored lenses invented by Benjamin Franklin, which, when used to read the back of the Declaration, reveals a clue pointing to the symbol of Trinity Church which is located on Wall Street and Broadway in New York City.

The group is chased by Ian's associates. Ben is arrested by the FBI, while Abigail and Riley lose the Declaration to Ian. However, Abigail convinces Ian to help them rescue Ben in exchange for the next clue. Ian agrees, arranging a meeting at the USS Intrepid, where they help Ben evade the FBI.

Ian returns the Declaration and asks for the next clue, but when Ben remains coy, Ian reveals he has kidnapped Patrick as a hostage. They go inside Trinity Church where they sit and study the back of the Declaration of Independence using the different lenses resulting in the discovery of an underground passage known as Parkington Lane but it appears to lead to a dead end lit by a lone lantern. Patrick claims it is referencing the Midnight Ride of Paul Revere, pointing Ian to the Old North Church in Boston. Ian leaves Gates trapped in the chamber to die, heading for Boston. Patrick reveals the clue was a fake, then enters the treasure room using the clues they gathered on their journey, but it seems looted. After a heart to heart between Ben and Patrick, they find a notch which the meerschaum pipe fits into, opening a large chamber containing the treasure, then escape through a back exit. Ben contacts Sadusky, who Ben figures to be a modern Freemason by the signet on his ring, surrendering the Declaration and the treasure's location in exchange for clemency. Ian and his men are later arrested when Ben tips the FBI off.

Later, Ben and Abigail have started a relationship. Meanwhile, Riley is somewhat upset that Ben turned down the 10% finder's fee for the treasure but accepted a much smaller amount of only 1%, which still has netted them all significant wealth. As Riley drives away in a Ferrari from Ben and Abigail's newly bought house, Abigail gives Ben a treasure map. When Ben asks her what the map leads to, Abigail simply replies "You'll figure it out."

We saw the whole movie and it was awesome. We saw how they found the treasure. When the movie was done we cheered wildly.

Ben G.: That's an amazing movie.

Me: That's right. And now we know where to go. Shall we follow the map?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets find that treasure!

We cheered.

Lisa: Kevin, before you depart on this expedition, I have something that might help you absorb energy without going insane.

Kevin: What is it Lisa?

Lisa: This is a special energy stabilizer headband I created that will stabilize your Osmosian powers and allow you to transform into any of your alien forms without losing your sanity.

Kevin: Oh wow. Thanks Lisa.

Kevin put it on.

Me: Try it out Kevin.

Kevin: Okay.

He transformed into KEVIN 11,000!

He had the following appearance:

Pyronite: Torso, right tentacle structure, head and left wing structure

Tetramand: Torso, left arm, legs and arm count

Ectonurite: Head

Vulpimancer: Lower arms, upper left hand

Galvanic Mechamorph: Structure of elbow tentacle

Kineceleran: Tip of the tail on the elbow tentacle

Null Guardian: Tentacles

Lepidopterran: Wings

Unknown: Left wing

Unknown: Elbow tentacle

Unknown: Tentacle arm

Me: Wow! What a fusion! But how do you feel?

Kevin 11,000: **I feel amazing! But I'm still in control of myself.**

Kevin reverted back.

Kevin: It worked. Thanks Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Me: Your new Energy Stabilizer Headband is a success Lisa.

Lisa: Indeed.

Later we were off to New York City.

* * *

We arrived at the Trinity Church in New York City.

Me: Here we are guys. The Trinity Church.

Lori: This is literally gonna be so cool!

Me: I also have a strong feeling that Ian Howe is coming for the treasure too. Nico, if you see Ian and his thugs, point them in the wrong direction.

Nico: Roger that.

We went into the church and we went into the mortuary and we found the coffin that said Parkington Lane and we all went down a huge passage.

Nico stood outside the door of the church and just as we knew he was coming, Ian and his thugs arrived.

Ian saw him.

Ian: Is this where we're supposed to find the treasure.

Nico: (lying) Sorry, dude. You're wasting your time. The treasure isn't located here.

Ian: I see. C'mon, boys! (he and his goons walk away)

Nico: Ok. That should buy us some time.

Luckily we're always one step ahead.

We got to a chamber and we found an ancient room and we found a series of dials. One of them had a hole in it that was in the shape of the pipe.

Ed (digs): Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole!

Me: Ed! Not now.

Ben G.: Could it really be that simple?

Me: It looks like it.

I pulled out the pipe.

Me: "The Secret lies with Charlotte."

I stuck the pipe into it and put the pipe stem into a hole and turned it and pressed a button and a door opened and we went into a room. In that room we found the Treasure!

Me: We found it!

Lola: Let me light the way.

Lola lit a torch and fire lit the floor and the entire room and we found the biggest treasure ever known in the history of mankind! It was loading with all kinds of priceless artifacts spanning from all over the centuries.

Me: Unbelievable!

Lola: What a treasure!

Wendy Marvell: I bet Fiore never had these artifacts before.

Me: No it didn't Wendy.

Me: Lets get all this treasure to the estate so we can call the museums around the world.

We did so and brought it all up to the surface. But we had one last loose end to tie up. We had to bring Ian Howe and his thugs to prison.

Me: Lets get Ian and his cronies.

My Dark Orb detector went off.

Me: There's a Dark Orb here. And without a doubt it's in Ian's possession.

We followed it and we arrived at Central Park. We saw Ian and his thugs and faced them.

Me: Ian Howe, you and your thugs are under arrest.

Ian: So the mighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: That's right and we've come to take you in. And I got news for you. We found the treasure and we're gonna give it all to the people of the world.

Nico: Ian Howe, you have failed this city.

Me: And he has failed the world of treasure hunters.

Suddenly a huge black cloud appeared out of nowhere and it flew at us and we saw that they looked like a huge cloud of flies.

Lola: Are those flies?

Me: No this is something else.

One of them landed on my finger and what we saw was mondo strange. They were a swarm of Heartless that looked like a massive Swarm of miniature Galaxies with evil red eyes and the galaxies were no bigger than the size of our big toenails. The swarm will be called the Painsystem Swarm.

Me: It's a massive swarm of heartless!

Lincoln: These are the smallest Heartless we've ever encountered.

Laney: But they are still Heartless nonetheless. Lets get them all!

We went at the heartless and Ian and his thugs. We slashed all the heartless and punched the thugs in their faces. It was a massive and brutal fight.

Me: Lets finish these little bugs! Combo and Final Smash time!

Flame Man: Roger that J.D. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Flame Blast 1,000-fold.

Scavenger: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Flame Man and Scavenger: FLAMING LASER FIRESTORM!

Flame Man fired his enhanced Flame Blast and Scavenger fired a massive barrage of lasers and they destroyed much of the heartless swarm.

Windcharger: Lets tear them apart. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Grenade launcher and his Flamethrower 100-fold.

Wendy Marvell: I've always wanted to do this! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Wendy's right arm device and it enhanced her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic 100-fold.

Windcharger and Wendy Marvell: FLAMING TORNADO FIRESTORM!

Wendy fired a massive blast of wind from her mouth and she formed a massive tornado and the tornado was ignited by Windcharger's flamethrower and it incinerated the remainder of the heartless swarm. Then we set our sights on Ian and his cronies. We punched and kicked them.

Me: Lets see how you like our final smashes Ian.

Wendy Marvell: You give all treasure hunters an extremely bad name Ian! SKY DRAGON TORNADO BURST!

Wendy Marvell fired a massive blast of wind that turned into a massive tornado.

Ben Gates: I've never done something like this. Lets do this! GOLD RUSH PRISON!

Ben Gates fired a yellow beam of light and it hit the tornado and turned it into a solid gold cage!

Me: Wow! Great job Ben. Not bad for your first ever final smash.

Ben Gates: Thanks J.D. That was amazing!

Me: It sure was.

Ben Gates: (To the viewers) Never mess with the awesome power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: No way.

Ian Howe was in the gold cage. I walked up to him.

Ian: So you all found the treasure.

Me: We did. And you aren't gonna get it. It's gonna be donated to the Smithsonian, the Louvre, the Cairo Museum and all the famous museums of the world. You will never get the treasure.

I pulled out a 44 magnum gun.

Me: (Imitating Dirty Harry) You have to ask yourself one question: Do I feel Lucky? Well, do ya punk?

I fired my gun at his kneecaps and blew both of his legs off!

BANG! BANG!

Me: Consider this my mark on you. You're going to prison for the rest of your fucking life.

The police arrested him and he was officially made permanently crippled.

Nico: Did you have to shoot him J.D.?

Me: Just wanted to get my point across.

Nico: Oh.

Vince: That was an awesome Dirty Harry reference.

Me: Thanks Partner.

Ian Howe was sentenced to 4 Life terms in prison without parole in the Uranus Prison.

We donated the treasure to the museums around the world and revealed our findings. We made a tremendous amount of money from the Finders Fees. But most of that money went to Ben Gates and his family. Nicole had finally fulfilled her mission of finding the legendary lost treasure of The Knights Templar.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

National Treasure was an awesome movie made back in 2004 and I saw it with all my friends in High School. It was one of the coolest movies ever. Nicholas Cage, Sean Bean, Harvey Keitel, John Voight, Justin Bartha and Diane Kruger all did a great job in that movie! It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	768. An Awful White Cat

At the Jupiter Maximum Security Prison. We were there for another rant session against Icky Vicky. Flame Man was providing the concessions for it by selling hamburgers, hot dogs and snacks to the prisoners.

Mega Man, Roll and Dr. Light were invited to watch.

Me: Thanks for coming over to watch the rant fest Dr. Light.

Dr. Light: You're welcome J.D.

Mega Man: I wouldn't miss this rant fest for anything.

Roll: Me neither. Icky Vicky is a monster to all children everywhere!

Vicky's good self we now call Victoria is with us.

Victoria: I'm glad we could come to see my evil self get more rants.

Roll: Same here Victoria. I hope your evil self burns in hell when we are through with her.

Lincoln: Hopefully she'll die of a heart attack in prison.

Lucy: That's extreme for us to think. But I would love to see Vicky die in here.

Flame Man handed a prisoner a burger.

Prisoner 1: Thank you.

Flame Man: You're welcome.

He handed a prisoner a hot dog.

Prisoner 2: Thanks.

Flame Man: You're welcome.

Mega Man: I thought Icky Vicky was locked up in the Moon Prison.

Me: We had her transferred here because she was assaulting other prisoners in the prison population in the Moon Prison.

Roll: Boy this girl is the ultimate personification of evil.

Me: Tell me something we don't know.

We got started. I was having a burger. Some of the prisoners were in special cages for entertainment purposes made of plexiglass.

Shocker: Ready for this guys?

Me: I hope everything that they say doesn't offend you Dr. Light.

Dr. Light: Don't worry J.D. I'm more than capable of handling it.

Me: All right.

Shocker took out a tuning flute and blew a note.

Shocker: (Clears throat and takes a deep breath) (SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!) _**YOU HAVE A GIANT BUTT!**_

(Time Squad Reference)

Icky Vicky then snapped and roared in such extremely ballistic fury!

Me: He really got her going.

Shocker: (SCREAMING) _**YOU HAVE THE UGLIEST FUCKING FACE AND THE UGLIEST FUCKED UP BRAIN ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN! I WOULD RATHER LICK A PIG THAT NEVER TOOK A BATH FOR 40 YEARS THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER AND I WOULD RATHER EAT A PIECE OF 30-YEAR-OLD ROTTEN HAM THAN KISS YOUR FUCKED UP UGLY FACE WHEN I SEE YOU!**_

Everyone: EEEEWWWW!

Me: That would be far too disgusting.

Prisoner 1: Yeah you tell her Herman!

Prisoner 2: You tell her!

Bai Tza: My turn. Now she'll see why I am a true monster inside.

Bai Tza walked over to Vicky and she turned into her Sea Demon Form!

Bai Tza: **Now this is my true form Vicky! I AM A TRUE MONSTER! UNLIKE YOU! YOU ARE JUST A FUCKED UP MONSTER WITH A HEART AS DRY AS A DROUGHT! YOU MAKE ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU! I WOULD RATHER DRINK A BARREL OF RADIOACTIVE TOXIC WASTE THAN HAVE ME SEE YOU KILL CHILDREN IN A SENSELESS AND DESPICABLY FUCKED UP MANNER!**

Everyone: EEEEWWWWWW!

Mega Man: That is nasty!

Lincoln: No kidding!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) My turn.

Arpeggio flew up to her and cleared his throat.

Arpeggio: I can't believe that I'm about to say this. But (SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!) YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST AND MOST RIDICULOUSLY FUCKED UP MONSTER FROM BLOODY FUCKED UP HELL!

We cheered for him.

Me: Yeah you tell her Arpeggio!

Arpeggio: Thank you. Thank you.

Dr. Light (to Arpeggio): I never took you as the profanity using type.

Arpeggio: I'm quite surprised myself.

Me: Me too.

Xion: My turn.

Xion went up to Icky Vicky.

Xion: (Clears throat and takes a deep breath.) ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A DELICIOUS PASTRY FOR YOU TO SNACK ON FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Uh... Yes?

Xion: THAT'S IT!

Xion jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized her all over the place in a brutal fight cloud!

We were laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor.

Me: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) OH THAT IS SO FUNNY! (LAUGHS)

Lincoln: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) I LOVE THOSE RANTS PESTO DID! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

We were laughing hard for 20 minutes.

* * *

Back at the estate, everyone was watching TV and reading books and playing card games. We came in still laughing.

Nico: (Laughing) Hey guys. What's so funny?

Me: (Laughs) Oh! We're laughing because Xion did one of those rants Pesto did.

Lana: From Animaniacs!?

Rachel S.D.: Oh that show is so funny! And it's one of my all time favorites!

Me: It always made most of us laugh Rach.

Lori: I love those rants Pesto did.

Lola: I love Minerva Mink. She is one hot mama mink.

Lincoln: She was the sexiest Mink ever.

Me: Ooh hubba hubba.

Earth: (Purrs)

Professor Utonium was having some coffee.

Override (to Professor Utonium): So what you're saying is that this cat is bad news. Am I right?

Professor Utonium: That's right Override. I was placed under a hypnotic trance and stole the Cat's Eye Jewel so that the cat can use a powerful machine to have the humans obey the cats of the city.

Me: That's insane!

Adult Blossom: I remember that cat. We thought he was an ordinary cat. But he was really a villain.

Adult Bubbles: But he was a cute kitty.

Lana: I would not want to have a cat like that here. Right guys?

Our wolf friends agreed with a howl.

Laney: Even our wolf friends agree.

Me: Yeah. You faced that cat once right girls?

Adult Buttercup: We sure did.

Me: I have a very strong feeling he's out there somewhere.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer. We saw at the museum that the Cat's Eye Jewel was stolen!

Me: The Cat's Eye Jewel was stolen!

Adult Blossom: Again!?

Adult Buttercup: So that cat is back!

Me: If that's the case then we have to be ready for him. Lets roll!

We were off to the city.

As we were flying we had a bag of cat food with us.

Double D: Remind me why we brought the cat food?

Raythor: Because all cats like that stuff. The minute the cat eats some of it, we'll grab it. Problem solved.

Me: This cat is much smarter than he looks from what the girls told me.

My Dark Orb detector beeped.

Me: We have a Dark Orb somewhere.

* * *

Next scene shows the Gotham Royal York Skyline.

Powerpuff Girls Narrator: THE CITY OF GOTHAM ROYAL YORK... A Place where catastrophe can strike at any minute!

White Cat: That's right. And with the jewel in place, the hypnotic modulator set to 10, and the distance diameter set to 15 miles, soon the city of Gotham Royal York will be hypnotized and obey the common household feline. (EVIL LAUGHTER!)

The machine that was built for this sinister purpose was ready.

But suddenly we arrived.

Me: Like hell will we let you do that!

We saw the White Cat. It looked like the very same cat that was owned by Dr. No!

Me: A stereotypical villain cat.

White Cat: So the mighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: Your voice sounds just like the Joker's.

Batman: I was just about to say the same thing.

White Cat: My henchman, get them!

The Henchman screeched and yowled like a cat and went at us. I punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Me: That would be considered animal cruelty if it was a real cat.

The White Cat was trying to escape. But then Gatomon, Kari, Violet Incredible and Lana & the wolves cut him off.

Gatomon: Leaving so soon?

Violet Incredible: And without a goodbye?

Lana: How rude.

Kari: And we're hurt.

White Cat: And I still have my friends.

Me: What friends.

?: That would be us you fucker!

We turned and we saw the TTG TITANS & EVIL TERRA REBORN AS HEARTLESS! The Robin Heartless was called the Bird of Control, The Cyborg Heartless was called the Machine of Agony, The Beast Boy Heartless was called the Shapeshifter of Death, The Starfire Heartless was called the Alien of Suffering, the Raven Heartless was called the Scourge of Azarath's Bane and the Evil Terra Heartless was called the Rock of Menace!

Me: The TTG Universe Titans!?

Tara: And evil me!?

Me: What in the flying freak is going on here!

Laney: I think I found the answer.

Laney pulled out a dark orb from the Hypnotic Machine. It was as big as a beach ball.

Me: So that's it. The Dark Orb was being used as a power source for the hypnotic machine.

Laney crushed it and we got a massive power boost.

Me: Now we can let all hell loose on these fucked up Titan Knockoffs! I hope you like the River of Fire, because that's where we're sending you for all eternity and erasing you from existence.

We went at them!

* * *

Killer Frost, Carol, Lana, Lea, Nico, Francis, Lola, Poison Ivy, Bloom, Taranee, and Tara & her kids VS. Rock of Menace.

* * *

Killer Frost, Lea, Francis, Lola, Poison Ivy, Bloom, Taranee, Tara and her kids were facing the Evil Terra Heartless called the Rock of Menace.

Rock of Menace (throws rock at Killer Frost): I'm going to enjoy crushing you!

Killer Frost (avoids the rock): Not before we crush you! And how come you're helping these Titan knockoffs? I thought you hated them!

Rock of Menace: I do. But now that they turned evil, we're friends.

Nico: Evil Tara Markov, AKA Terra you have failed this universe!

Lana punched her in the face and fired a powerful blast of ice lightning at her and froze her hands. Taranee, Francis, Lea, and Lola fired powerful blasts of fire at her and burned her. Nico punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach with devastating force.

Nico: Lets see you survive this! AFTERSHOCK!

The 7-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and a massive blast of purple energy exploded from underneath the Rock of Menace and blew her into the air.

Bloom: DRAGON FIRE!

Bloom fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a flaming dragon and it slammed into the Rock of Menace and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Poison Ivy wrapped the Rock of Menace in bramble vines. Killer Frost punched the rock of menace in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face again and she unleashed a massive barrage of painful punches all over her face!

Tara: Time to show this evil bitch knockoff that there is only a good Tara Markov!

Gloria: She will never insult our mothers name!

Selina: Yeah!

Tara, Gloria and Selina lifted up a massive number of boulders.

Tara, Gloria and Selina: FEROCIOUS EARTHQUAKE ROCKSLIDE!

They threw all the boulders at the Rock of Menace and they slammed into her with devastating force!

KRAKOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Carol: Time to finish this monster! Our Final Smashes will finish you once and for all!

Gloria: And then you're heading into the River of Fire where you will never come back ever again!

Tara: Lets kill her!

Carol: I'll start us off. BURNING GODZILLA FLARE!

Carol fired a massive blast of Burning Godzilla's Swirling Atomic Ray from her hand and it hit the Rock of Menace and it caused the building around her to explode in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Gloria: You are nothing more than an Evil Ripoff of our TRUE mother! ROCK DRAGON DEVASTATION!

Gloria lifted up a massive number of rocks and they formed into a massive dragon of Earth and it went at the Rock of Menace and slammed into her with devastating force.

Tara: You are never welcome here! GAIAFORCE EARTHBLAST!

Tara fired a massive blast of yellow energy and it slammed into the Evil Terra Heartless and killed her in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The Rock of Menace was destroyed.

* * *

Raven, Jessie (Pokemon), Bumblebee, Supergirl, Nico, May, Jessie B., Demona, Riku, Lucy L., Ransack, Lucy H., Roxy, Cornelia, Lynn, Sandman, and Clayface VS the Scourge of Azarath's Bane.

* * *

Jessie (Pokemon): (dodges Scourge of Azarath's Bane's blast) If you're evil now, then why don't you summon the Trigon from your world to kill us?

Scourge of Azarath's Bane: Oh please. My dear old Dad is inferior compared to the Trigon that my original counterpart fought.

Lucy L.: You don't deserve to be a true master of the darkness like me.

Lucy L. fired a massive blast of black lightning at the Scourge of Azarath's Bane and it hit her and electrocuted her.

Jessie B. kicked her in the face and threw her into the air and fired a massive blast of fire.

Jessie B.: You are an absolute disgrace to the real Raven!

Raven: That's right! You are just a cheep knockoff of myself that ruins the image of all heroes everywhere!

Lucy H.: And you will pay for your crimes! Nico, I need some water!

Nico: Coming at ya Lucy!

The 6-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and a massive wall of water arose from the lake and went over to the building.

Lucy H. (Echoing) GATE OF THE WATER MAIDEN, OPEN!

She opened the Aquarius Gate with her Celestial Key and out came Aquarius the Water Bearer!

Aquarius: Hello Lucy.

Lucy H.: Hey Aquarius.

Nico: I hope our little talk down in Australia helped you out Aquarius.

Aquarius: It did. It gave me some time to reflect on what a hothead I had become. Thank you all for helping me out.

May: You're welcome Aquarius.

Cornelia: Your hair is very beautiful Aquarius.

Aquarius: Thank you Cornelia.

Lucy H.: We can talk about fashion tips later.

Aquarius: I know. Lets teach that supervillain fake a lesson!

Lucy H.: You got it!

Lucy and Aquarius jumped high into the air.

The Scourge of Azarath's Bane fired multiple dark energy blasts.

Nico: Oh no you don't! AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

The 6-Star Dragonball glowed again and massive powerful balls of concentrated wind formed and went at the Dark Energy Blasts and they hit them and exploded with massive explosions of wind!

KRABOOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!

Lucy H.: LUCY KICK!

Lucy kicked the Raven Heartless with devastating force!

Aquarius fired a massive blast of water and it slammed into the Raven Heartless with incredible power!

Nico: Rachel Roth A.K.A. Raven, you have failed this universe! (To our Raven) No offense Raven.

Raven: None taken Nico.

Demona flew up into the air and slashed at her with her claws and kicked her into the ground. Roxy fired a powerful blast of nature energy and Cornelia fired powerful blasts of rock and leaves at the Scourge of Azarath's Bane and they hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lynn fired a massive wave of lava and it burned the Raven Heartless.

Sandman and Clayface formed their arms into mace clubs and went at the Raven Heartless and mercilessly pulverized her all over the place. Riku fired a powerful blast of dark fire from his keyblade and it hit her and exploded. May fired a massive blast of ice and froze the Scourge of Azarath's Bane's hands.

Jessie (Pokemon): Lets finish her with our combos and Final Smashes! Yanmega, I choose you!

Jessie sent out her Yanmega!

Nico: I've always loved Yanmega.

Roxy: It looks like a giant dragonfly.

Nico: It sure does.

Another Yanmega then appeared.

Nico: Oh wow! Another Yanmega.

Nico threw a pokeball and he caught it.

Jessie (Pokemon): ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Jessie's right arm device and it enhanced her Yanmega's abilities 100-fold.

Ransack: Lets show them the power of the Insect! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Reflector Shield and Locust Form 100-fold. And it enabled him to have his wings turn into energy blade wings.

Jessie (Pokemon): Yanmega, SONIC BOOM!

Ransack and Jessie (Pokemon): SUPERSONIC DRAGONFLY BOOM!

Yanmega fired a massively enhanced sonic energy blast at the Raven Heartless. Ransack flew at 4,000 miles per hour and he slashed the Scourge of Azarath's Bane with his wings and the enhanced Sonic Boom hit her and exploded with the power of a Mach 8 Sonic Boom!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion was so loud that it shattered all the windows in the whole city!

Raven: Lets get this clod Lucy.

Lucy L.: With pleasure Raven.

Lucy fired a massive blast of dark lightning and Raven fired a massive blast of dark energy.

Raven and Lucy: NETHERWORLD STORMSTRIKE BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive black energy blast and it hit the Raven Heartless and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lucy H.: Let use our combo Aquarius!

Aquarius: You got it Lucy!

Lucy H.: (Chants an Incantation)

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

(Echoing) **Urano Metria!**

Lucy fired 88 planets and stars at the Raven Heartless!

Aquarius: (Echoing) **BUBBLE SHOT!** Aquarius fired a massive barrage of water bombs from her urn.

Lucy H. and Aquarius: CELESTIAL AQUARIUS MAELSTROM!

The Constellation of Aquarius formed in the background behind them and their magic powers combined and the attacks slammed into the Raven Heartless and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nico: Wow! That was awesome!

Raven: Time to send this cheap knockoff version of me back to Hell!

Supergirl: Lets use our final smashes! I'll start! KRYPTON SUPERSTORM LASER!

Supergirl fired a massive green laser vision blast from her eyes and it hit the Raven Heartless and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Bumblebee: My turn! I bet the TTG version of Bumblebee could never do this. HONEYSWARM HIVE BOMB!

Bumblebee formed a massive ball of honey and energy and it had hundreds of bees in it. She threw it and it hit the Raven Heartless and exploded and splattered honey all over the place. Nico got some on his hands.

Nico: (Licks the honey) Mmm. You make awesome honey Karen!

Bumblebee: Thanks Nico.

Raven: Now to finish you. RAVEN OF ABSOLUTE DARK SHADOW!

Raven formed a massive pitch black raven of pure dark energy and it flew at the Raven Heartless and exploded and completely obliterated her in an instant.

May: WOW! That was intense!

Nico: It sure was.

Jessie B.: One thing is for certain, we will never see that cheep knockoff of Raven ever again.

* * *

Starfire, Blackfire, Lori, Nico, Teresa, Hay Lin, Arpeggio, Xion, Karai, Leni, Shanan, Rachel S.D., Lincoln, Earth, Celica and Musa VS Alien of Suffering

* * *

The Alien of Suffering was Starfire's Heartless.

Alien of Suffering (throws Starbolts at Blackfire): Prepare for the knuckle sandwich, "Sister"!

Blackfire (dodges Starbolts): You're even worse then how I used to be!

Starfire: (Throws Starbolts) You are a worst version of me you monster!

The starbolts hit her and exploded.

Lori: You literally disgust me!

Lori blew the Alien of Suffering in a massive tornado of pure wind.

Nico: Starfire of Tamaran you have Failed this universe! (To our Starfire) No offense Starfire.

Starfire: None taken Nico.

Teresa: I would never stoop so low as you would!

Teresa fired a massive blast of sonic energy.

Musa: I've had enough of you cheep knockoffs! SONIC BLAST!

Musa fired a massive blast of sonic energy.

Rachel S.D.: You will never be welcome in our universe! SONIC BLAST!

Rachel S.D. fired a massive blast of sonic energy as well and hers, Musa's and Teresa's sonic blasts combined and they slammed into the Heartless Starfire.

Xion fired a massive blast of light at the Heartless Starfire and it hit her and exploded.

Karai slashed the Heartless Starfire with her sword all over the place. Arpeggio, Hay Lin, Lincoln and Lori fired massive blasts of wind and Lightning at her and blew her around and electrocuted her.

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star Dragonball glowed and Nico fired a massive blast of lightning from his fingers and electrocuted the heartless Starfire.

Shanan: You will never be welcome in our universe ever!

Shanan fired a massive green energy blast and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Celica: You give all princesses a really bad name!

Celica unsheathed her sword and slashed the Heartless Starfire all over.

Earth: People like you don't belong here or on Tamaran!

Earth threw a massive glob of lava and burned her.

Starfire: Lets do the combination attacks sister.

Blackfire: You read my mind sister dear.

Starfire and Blackfire fired massive starbolts at the Heartless Starfire.

Starfire and Blackfire: TAMARAN STARBURST STRIKE!

The blasts combined and they hit the Heartless Starfire and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Starfire: Lets use our final smashes sister.

Blackfire: With pleasure sister.

Robin: I'll join too.

Blackfire: I'll go first. CENTAURI SYSTEM FIRESTORM!

The Centauri Solar System appeared in the background and Blackfire fired numerous energy blasts in the colors of the Centauri Planets and they slammed into the Starfire Heartless.

Robin: Never mess with our planet again! FURY OF THE ROBIN!

Robin hit threw numerous birdarangs and they all slammed into the heartless Starfire and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Starfire: This is our home and you have no place in it! TAMARAN STARSTORM WRATH!

Starfire fired numerous starbolts at a rapid pace and they hit the Heartless Starfire and completely obliterated her in a powerful explosion!

Nico: That takes care of that witch!

Lincoln: Yep. Good riddance.

* * *

Beast Boy, Elena, Lana, Edzilla, Cheetah, Nico, Shocker, Lincoln, Will, Venom, Rhino, Laney, and Flora VS the Shapeshifter of Death.

* * *

Shapeshifter of Death (turns into a snake and wraps around Elena): You just couldn't accept that we were more funny then our original counterparts, could you?

Elena: We don't mind funny shows. As long as they aren't offensive! (unleashes lightning bolt that shocks the jerk off her)

Venom: We find you to be totally disgusting!

Venom pulverized the Beast Boy Heartless in the face.

Flora: And you give our friends a really bad name!

Flora fired a massive blast of golden energy dust at the Beast Boy Heartless and it burned him all over.

Edzilla (punches Shapeshifter of Death): ED SMASH BAD BEAST BOY!

Laney entangled the Heartless Beast Boy in vines and Shocker, Elena, Lincoln and Will fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him. Rhino charged and he slammed into him with devastating force.

Cheetah slashed the Beast Boy Heartless with incredible speed.

Lana fired ice lightning and froze him.

Beast Boy: You will never ruin my good name again! Lets get him Elena!

Elena: Right!

Beast Boy turned into a Spinosaurus and Elena fired a massive blast of lightning.

Elena: SUPERLIGHTNING SPINOSAURUS BITE!

The lightning energized Beast Boy as a Spinosaurus and he bit down on the Heartless Beast Boy and electrocuted him with incredible power!

Cheetah: Lets finish him with our Final Smashes! I'll start! SUPERSONIC CHEETAH SLASHSTORM!

Cheetah ran at supersonic speeds and she slashed the heartless Beast Boy all over the place.

Lana: My turn! KHIONE ICE SWORD MEGASLASH!

Lana formed a powerful energy sword of ice lightning and she slashed the Beast Boy Heartless all over the place and froze him.

Beast Boy: Never insult my name again! PRIMAL GORILLA PULVERIZER!

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and pulverized the Beast Boy Heartless with merciless fury!

Nico: Garfield Logan, A.K.A. Beast Boy, you have failed this universe!

He held up his right hand and the 3-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and Nico formed it into a powerful energy cannon.

Nico fired a massive energy blast and it slammed into the Beast Boy Heartless and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Elena: That's it for the Beast Boy Heartless.

* * *

Stewie, Nico, Mega Man, Roll, The Robot Masters, Lisa, Tecna, Bowser Jr., Lily, Layla, Rubberband Man, Inque, Cyborg and Jinx VS the Machine of Agony.

* * *

Jinx (dodges Machine of Agony's attacks): You know what's ironic? When I was bad, I fought Cyborg on a daily basis. But now that I'm good, I'm fighting against you, who's Cyborg's evil counterpart.

Machine of Agony: You know what's more ironic? The fact that I had a crush on the version of you from my world.

Jinx was horrified and then she hurled her guts out!

Rubberband Man punched the Machine of Agony in the face with a super powerful punch. Inque formed whip and lashed the Cyborg Heartless with indiscriminate fury. Jinx fired energy blades and Tecna fired a massive rainbow energy beam!

Tecna: (British Accent) You give the Cyborg we know and love a really bad name!

Nico: Victor Stone A.K.A. Cyborg, you have failed this Universe! (To our Cyborg) No offense Cyborg.

Cyborg: None taken Nico.

The 2-Star Dragonball glowed.

Nico: RAINBOW GLISTENING SHOT!

Nico fired a rainbow energy blast and it hit the Cyborg Heartless and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lily and Layla fired massive blasts of water and they soaked him and he was shorting out.

Lisa: You are a robot that should've never been created at all!

Lisa fired a photon energy rifle and it hit him and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Stewie and Bowser Jr. fired a massive blast of fire at him and they burned him.

Cyborg: You will never terrorize our world again! Combo time!

Jinx: You got it Cyborg!

Cyborg fired his arm blaster and Jinx fired a massive blast of pinkish purple energy.

Cyborg and Jinx: JINX STORMBLAST SURPRISE!

The blasts combined and slammed into the Heartless Cyborg and exploded!

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Mega Man: Lets finish him off with out final smashes! Ready guys?

Pharaoh Man: You know I always am Mega Man.

Roll: Lets get him!

Cut Man: You lead the way.

Mega Man: Right!

Mega Man, Roll and the Robot Masters: VICIOUS ELEMENTAL ROBOT ASSAULT!

Mega Man, Roll and the Robot Masters all energized themselves and they flew at the Cyborg Heartless and fired all their weapons at once and they hit the Cyborg Heartless and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Jinx: That was intense! My turn! ONSLAUGHT OF FRIDAY THE 13TH!

Jinx fired a massive barrage of energy blasts and they all slammed into the Cyborg Heartless and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Cyborg: No one disgraces my image! CYBERNETIC BLASTER SUPERRAY!

Cyborg fired a massive energy blast at the Cyborg Heartless and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated him in an instant!

Layla: You will never disgrace image of the Cyborg we know and love!

Lily: Well said!

* * *

J.D. Nico, William, Stella, Luan, Maria, Bai Tza, Shego, Irma, Batgirl, Luna, Batman and Robin VS The Bird of Control.

* * *

Batman (throws Batarang at Bird of Control): You have the nerve to call yourself my partner? You digust me!

Bird of Control (dodges Batarang): What are you gonna do about it? You don't kill people, remember?

Me: You don't have any idea how wrong you are!

Robin: Bruce, my counterpart isn't human anymore. You don't have to hold back!

Batman punched the Bird of Control in the face.

I unsheathed my Quasar Saber and the Bird of Control had his staff ready and we clashed.

Me: You are a horrible leader! You never let the Titans have any fun and you never let them did what they wanted when it came to fun stuff!

Luna: Yeah you hardcore fuckpot!

Shego: Wow! Luna I didn't think you were the swearing type.

Luna: It's a living.

Robin: You're exactly how I would've turned out if I had let my obsession with Slade get the best of me!

Bird of Control: I'm not obsessed! I'm detailed oriented!

Me: Bullshit! You are nothing more than a 12,000% fucked up control freak!

Batman: You give the Robin we all know a really bad name!

Nico: Dick Grayson A.K.A. Robin, you have failed this universe as a leader and as everything! (To our Robin) No offense Robin.

Robin: None taken Nico.

Bai Tza: You give all leaders of Superheroes a really bad name!

Irma: Yeah!

Maria punched the Robin Heartless in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Me: You are the worst leader ever! You are also the most incompetent leader in the world!

Luan: That's right! And I'm so mad I can't even think of a joke!

Me: Lets finish this clod off!

We all went at him!

The 4-Star Dragonball on Nico's bracelet glowed and he charged up a powerful ball of fire.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

He threw a massive ball of fire at the Robin Heartless and it hit him and exploded into a massive pillar of fire.

Shego fired a massive blast of green plasma and Luan fired a massive blast of light and the blasts combined and they hit him and exploded.

Luna fired a massive blast of water at the Robin Heartless and so did Maria, Bai Tza and William and the blasts combined and they slammed into him with the force of a powerful megatsunami. Stella fired a massive blast of light and burned him.

Batman: I think it's time to finish this disgrace off.

Robin: You got it Bruce.

Batman and Robin threw numerous Batarangs and Birdarangs.

Batman and Robin: BAT AND BIRD BOMB ASSAULT!

The Birdarangs and Batarangs hit the Bird of Control and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Batman: Lets make this monster suffer with our final smashes.

Batgirl: You got it Bruce!

Robin: Ladies first.

Batgirl: How gentlemanly. BATSTORM METEOR BURST!

Batgirl formed a powerful ball of black energy and she fired it at the Robin Heartless. It hit him and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Robin: This is for disgracing my image! ROBIN FLOCK STORMSWOOP!

Robin whistled like a bird and he called a massive flock of robins and they went at the Bird of Control and hurt him all over the place.

Batman: You will never terrorize my family again. I AM VENGEANCE, I AM THE NIGHT, I... AM... **BATMAN!**

Batman unsheathed a Bat Sword and his blade energized with dark energy and he slashed the Robin Heartless.

Override: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into her blaster and it enhanced its firepower.

Batman: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Batman's right arm device and it enabled him to gain new powerful bat armor.

Override and Batman: SUPERSONIC SPEED BAT SURPRISE!

Override fired a powerful blast of energy from her blaster and Batman flew at supersonic speed. They slammed into the Bird of Control and Exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: And now for the coup de grace!

I pulled out my Transdagger.

Me: OMEGA SPEAR!

I turned my Transdagger into a powerful spear.

Me: BLACK HOLE GALAXY SPEAR!

The spear had a powerful orb of dark energy on the tip and I stabbed the Robin Heartless in his black heart.

Me: GO BACK TO HELL, AND TAKE YOUR FUCKED UP FRIENDS WITH YOU!

The Robin Heartless imploded and was killed instantly.

Me: That's that.

But then their spirits appeared and they were being sucked into the River of Fire! But they weren't gonna go without a fight.

TTG Robin: We won't go back!

Nico: Oh shut up!

Nico held up his hand and his bracelet glowed red and 7 streams of red energy fired out of it and formed a massive energy ball. Nico condensed it and it was the size of his body.

Nico: You disgraceful Titans have all failed this universe! Go back to Hell and stay there! NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

Nico fired the energy ball and it sucked in the Spirit Titans and went into the River of Fire, sending them in there by force.

The portal closed.

Me: You disgraced titans have failed everything and everyone.

* * *

Final Battle: Violet Incredible, Lana Loud and Bubbles VS White Kitty

* * *

Violet: You are one bad kitty!

Violet fired a powerful force field blast and it hit the cat and exploded.

KABOOM!

Lana: I would never want you to replace any cat!

Lana fired ice lightning and froze it.

Bubbles screamed a deadly supersonic scream and it hit the cat.

Violet: Lets finish this with a final smash! FORCE FIELD BOMB STORM!

Violet fired a massive barrage of force fields and they slammed into the cat.

Lana: My turn! ICE WOLF PREDATOR STORM!

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and it turned into a ferocious pack of wolves and Lana, the wolf friends and the ice lightning wolves went at the cat and the cat yowled and they chased him. They got into a powerful fight cloud.

Bubbles: Time to finish this! POWERPUFF WATER BURST!

Bubbles fired a massive aqua blue energy ray and it slammed into the cat and exploded!

The cat was down.

I put the cat in an animal crate.

Nico: White Kitty you have failed this city.

Nico also caught a Leafeon during the battle.

Bubbles: (To the Viewers) Always care for your animals and they will love you for it.

Me: You said it Bubbles.

We sent the White Cat to the Uranus Prison Pound for life.

We went back to the estate and we were now finally rid of the disgraced TTG Titans. We returned the Cats Eye Jewel to the Museum.

Narrator: Another villain has been defeated. And so once again, the day is saved. Thanks to TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

We were in our poses in a background of fire.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

The White Cat from The Powerpuff Girls was a villain that only appeared once in the show and that was a major disappointment. It would've been so awesome to see him as a recurring villain. What a ripoff! Mark Hamill did a great job voicing him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	769. The Nightmare from Bald Mountain!

In the backyard by the lake at Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate, me and Nico were looking at each other with sheer competitiveness as we were having a contest.

On our picnic table was a jar full of pickled Dragon's Breath Peppers. The Hottest Peppers in the world! The jar had a label that had a picture of a dragon eating a supernova explosion. And the label said "Hypernova Dragonic Cataclysm whole Dragon's Breath Peppers. The Worlds Hottest Peppers. Use with extreme caution!" And there was a skull and crossbones and it also said X10 XXXtra Hot on it.

Me: You ready to do this Nico?

Nico: You are gonna fail this contest J.D.

Me: Bring it on Nico!

I opened the jar and a demonic cloud of smoke with glowing evil red eyes came out of it laughing malevolently as Satanic Cultist Music was heard.

May, Lynn, Lucy, Lori, Laney and Konan were watching. May and Lynn were hugging each other and shaking with fear.

Laney: This is gonna get rough guys.

Lori: No one can literally survive eating that much spice!

Lucy: I'll be sure to say something nice at your funerals.

Konan: This is gonna be a dangerous and very flammable challenge.

Me: You ready Nico?

Nico: On your count.

Me and Nico each take a pepper out of the jar and we had to wear gloves because of the acid in the pepper juice.

Me: 1...

Nico: 2...

Me and Nico: 3!

We ate the peppers and almost instantly we felt the extreme heat. We ate more and more peppers until the jar was empty and we drank the juice from the jar. But then suddenly, Nico exploded in a massive thermonuclear explosion!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A massive jet of fire exploded right out of his mouth with incredible force as he screamed in excruciating pain!

Laney: Look out!

Everyone ducked.

Nico: WAAAATTTTTEEEERRRR!

He jumped into the lake and it started boiling as he was being cooled down. A huge cloud of steam came out of the lake. Nico came out and he fell to the ground and then he waved the white flag of surrender.

I got up and I had a massively raging aura of pure fire around me.

Me: Whew! Is it hot out here or is it just me?

I had red smoke coming out of my mouth and it was as hot as the core of a blue giant star.

Everyone cheered for me.

Nico: (Wheezes) You have one of the strongest mouths I've ever seen J.D.

Me: I've inherited that from my grandpa on my moms side of the family.

Nico: You have a powerful stomach too.

May: That's alright Nico. You did your best.

Nico: Thanks May.

Me: You did great though Nico.

Nico: Thanks man.

Me: No problem.

Nico: It's a good thing I have Bowser and Shendu's Fire breath. Otherwise, that pepper would've killed me.

We laughed and Lori saw something.

Lori: J.D. are you all right? There's blood pouring down your right arm.

Me: Huh?

I lifted up my shirt sleeve and there was a tattoo on my right arm that looked like a pepper on fire in the middle of a circle with wings and blood was dripping from it and there was a flame on top of it. And it said 100% Insanely Spicy Demon on it.

Me: I don't remember getting a tattoo like this.

J.D. 2: Oh. (Laughs) Sorry I forgot to tell you J.D. That tattoo is my prize and title I got for eating all the spiciest food in the world. It's how I became a powerful force in the world of spicy food and became recognized as the man with the insane love of spice.

Me: Wow! You are just as insanely spicy as me.

J.D. 2: (Laughs) We both are. But way to go on winning.

Me: Thanks. You and I have so much in common.

J.D. 2: We sure do.

Luan: I'll say. You couldn't Spice this one up! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one!

* * *

In another part of the backyard, Nanette and Sheila were having a contest to see who can transform into their monster forms the fastest. Now that they have new clothes that won't be destroyed when they transform, they can have contests like this.

Nanette: Are you ready Sheila?

Sheila: You bet!

Nanette: Scorponok, Syd, would you like to be our referee?

Syd: I would be honored.

Beast Wars Scorponok: Sure thing.

Syd and Scorponok came over and Syd had a green flag ready.

Beast Wars Scorponok (to Sheila and Nanette): Alright, ladies. Are you ready?

Syd: Ready?

They stood ready.

Syd: Set... GO!

They concentrated and started transforming!

Nanette: (Groans) I've always hated this part!

Sheila: (Groans) Me too!

Nanette's hands turned into claws and two more of Nanette's mutated arms grew out of her sides. Her back expanded as it turned blue. Her front side turned white and expanded. Her feet then transformed to suit her new form. Nanette was currently a blue beetle monster with a human head.

Sheila clutched her head in agony and she turned back into an ugly spider creature! First she grew extra arms from her sides and she bent down and grew a huge mouth and she turned into an ugly spider creature with razor sharp teeth.

Syd was keeping track with a 2 stopwatches and she saw that Sheila's transformation was finished first.

Syd: Sheila wins first! In 3.2 seconds!

Dawn (to Sheila's monster form): Sheila? Can you hear me in there?

Sheila nodded. When she turns into her monster form she's called Shredlegs. When Nanette is in her blue beetle form, she's called Thunderbug.

Leni: AAAAHH! SPIDER! (hits Shredlegs with a bat)

Syd: Leni! Stop! That's not a spider! That's Sheila!

They changed back.

Sheila: Wow! I didn't know my transformation was that quick. But OW! Leni it was me in that form!

Leni: Oh sorry.

Sheila: I had no idea you were scared of spiders

Nanette: Me neither.

Spiderman: Leni, how come you're not scared of me but you're scared of Sheila's monster form?

Leni: Because Lincoln showed me his comic books on you. And you are totes amazing in your powers.

Spiderman: Thanks Leni.

Sheila: Good try though Nanette.

Nanette: Thanks Sheila.

After we cured all the people in the Underground City after the events of Journey to the Underground, Max, Roy, Ken and George now have gotten great jobs.

Max now works as a construction worker for a famous construction company.

Roy is a forklift operator at a furniture store.

Ken is a chef at a catering company.

And George is a nuclear power plant worker. But thanks to all the clean energy protocols we put into place during the Earth Week saga, we have zero pollution.

* * *

In the lake, Maria and Horsea were playing hide and seek.

Maria: I'm gonna find you Horsea.

Hiyana came over to her.

Hiyana: Hey Maria. Playing hide and seek?

Maria: I sure am. Want to join in?

Hiyana: Sure.

They swam all over the lake and Hiyana found Horsea.

Hiyana: Found you Horsea.

Horsea: You sure did.

* * *

Later we were watching my favorite movie from when I was little: Fantasia. It was an awesome classical music cartoon movie. Earlier Nico caught his own Mamoswine and a Gliscor.

Fantasia opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering against a blue background and tuning their instruments in half-light, half-shadow. Master of ceremonies Deems Taylor enters the stage (also in half-light, half-shadow) and introduces the program.

Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music.

The Nutcracker Suite by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from the ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance", "Dance of the Flutes" and "Waltz of the Flowers".

The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling". Mickey Mouse, the young apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, attempts some of his master's magic tricks but does not know how to control them.

Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky. A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs.

Intermission/Meet the Soundtrack: The orchestra musicians depart and the Fantasia title card is revealed. After the intermission there is a brief jam session of jazz music led by a clarinettist as the orchestra members return. Then a humorously stylized demonstration of how sound is rendered on film is shown. An animated sound track "character", initially a straight white line, changes into different shapes and colors based on the sounds played.

The Pastoral Symphony by Ludwig van Beethoven. A mythical Greco-Roman world of colorful centaurs and "centaurettes", cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by Zeus, who creates a storm and directs Vulcan to forge lightning bolts for him to throw at the attendees. Iris, goddess of rainbows made an awesome rainbow. At sunset the god Apollo rode a chariot across the sky. Morpheus the god of sleep, covered the sky with the blanket of night and lastly Diana - the Goddess of the Moon used the crescent moon like a bow and fired a ball of fire that filled the sky with stars.

Dance of the Hours by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comic ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses.

Night on Bald Mountain by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. The sequence takes place in a mountainous area, in which a village is overlooked by Bald Mountain. The peak of Bald Mountain is revealed to be Chernabog's wings, which he spreads out as he looks at the village down below. Stretching out his arms, Chernabog casts a dark shadow over the village and summons ghosts, including the spirits of hanged criminals (who pass through the noose a second time as they rise from their graves), fallen warriors in the moat and grounds of a ruined castle and the souls of all who are not buried in sacred ground.

The ghosts join together to become a single mass, swirling around Chernabog, who laughs and summons fire and demons. As the demons emerge and gather below their master, he grabs a number of them and disdainfully throws them into the fires of Bald Mountain, while his other minions dance on. He then uses flames to create images on his right palm: first, the flames resemble three elegant dancers with long flowing hair; then, at his pleasure, they transform into dancing barnyard animals. Chernabog then transforms them into blue lizard-like demons who crawl on his hand and then become crushed. When Chernabog opens his hand, the flames become blue demons with horns and tails who dance before him, causing him to grin maliciously. As the dancing continues, it becomes more frantic and chaotic; Harpies fly above the demons, occasionally grabbing them and throwing them into the inferno.

The celebration culminates in a blinding flash of fire from the inferno. Chernabog, ready to continue, eagerly leers over his minions but is interrupted by the sound of bells, which herald the coming of the dawn. Though he initially ignores the sound, the light of the sun forces him and his minions to retreat; as the ghosts return to their resting places and the demons hide in the mountain, Chernabog raises his arms one final time and closes his wings, protecting himself from the sunlight and becoming the peak of the mountain once more.

A long line of figures (monks or nuns), each bearing a source of golden light, gradually comes into view in the land in front of the village. The silhouettes proceed up a shallow-sloping hill, among natural forms that resemble the architecture of a cathedral (trees are tall and completely vertical, resembling columns, and branches cross together to form gothic arches), the predawn sky filled with color by the coming sunrise. The camera continues ahead of these figures and reaches a serene horizon, where the sun slowly rises to a crescendo.

Lisa loved all the classical music on the movie. But we saw Night on Bald Mountain and we'll never forget seeing the terror of the Walt Disney version of the devil himself: CHERNABOG!

Chernabog is seen rising from the top of Bald Mountain, where he opens his wings, extends his arms, and summons spirits from the lands below, including the ghosts of soldiers, criminals, and those not buried on sacred ground. Using the souls, Chernabog awakens Bald Mountain, summoning fire and demons from its maw. He proceeds to amuse himself by forcing the demonic figures to dance for him. He creates beautiful dancers out of fire, then wickedly transforms them into vile barnyard animals. Chernabog proceeds to summon Harpies to grab other demons and toss them into the hellish inferno of Bald Mountain, and joins in himself by bringing forth life, then proceeding to kill it again by tossing it into Hell. The madness accumulates into a massive infernal flash.

As Chernabog prepares to continue his wickedness, he is suddenly interrupted by the sound of church bells and the light of dawn. Though he attempts to resist it, the bell tolling and morning light become too much goodness for him to withstand, causing the ghosts and demons to retreat. Disgusted, Chernabog folds his wings back over his body to protect himself from the sunlight, hiding in Bald Mountain as the sun rises and a church choir sings "Ave Maria", hailing and praising the Lord God and Mother Mary.

But most of us started crying when we heard the song Ave Maria. It was so peaceful and sacred that it was breathtaking.

When the movie was over, we cheered wildly and it was a great movie.

Me: I love that movie!

Konan: That was a very entertaining movie. I love the song Ave Maria. It's so peaceful.

Me: It is Konan. It means Hail Mary. It was one of the most famous classical musicals of all time.

Lisa: Indeed. I've always loved the musical serenity of Beethoven's Pastoral.

Nico: That was a great song by Beethoven.

Me: It sure was. My favorite in this movie is The Rite of Spring.

Laney: That's one of my favorites too. I thought seeing Earth like that was pretty cool.

Me: It sure was. But this movie was made in 1940. We had no idea what happened back then when the dinosaurs were wiped out back then. The crater from the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs was discovered back in 1978.

Lisa: That is correct.

Laney: I never knew about that.

Lola: But the part that really scared me was when we saw Chernabog.

Me: I know. That song A Night on Bald Mountain always gives me the creeps.

Lucy: I find it to be more of my kind of music.

Lincoln: Lucy you always love music like that.

Lucy: Exactly.

Me: Sora, you beat Chernabog before didn't you?

Sora: I sure did. I beat him the first time.

Riku: And I beat him as well.

Me: So you both beat him before.

Kairi: Sora, how did you defeat Chernabog the first time?

Sora: It wasn't easy. But to beat him we had to hit him on his head.

Me: And he's like the devil. He is the ultimate representation of pure evil. But now we have a chance to destroy him for good. Lets head to the Simulator and face him.

Everyone cheered.

Quickmix: (Irish Accent) This time, that punk's gonna be hit in more than just his head!

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We were in the simulator and we were getting ready.

Me: Konan, you are known as the Angel of the Rain right?

Konan: That's right J.D.

Me: This simulation will be perfect for you. You are a powerful angel at heart and you have a heart of light.

Konan: Thanks J.D. that's flattering. And yes you are correct. Before I left the Akatsuki my heart was clouded with darkness. But after I realized what was about to go down, I promised to help you all.

Me: Thanks Konan.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Bald Mountain and we saw Bald Mountain and it was a terrifyingly spooky mountain.

Me: Wow. Bald Mountain.

Lola and Lana were hugging each other in fright.

Lana and Lola: (In unison) I'm scared.

Me: I know you two. But we'll get through this together.

Suddenly the music of A Night on Bald Mountain was playing.

Me: Here we go.

We flew up the mountain and the music got louder and louder and we saw something arise from the top of the mountain and unfolded its wings. And out of it was Walt Disney's Version of the Devil Himself:

 **CHERNABOG - HARBINGER OF ULTIMATE EVIL!**

Me: Chernabog!

Chernabog: (to Sora) (Demonic Voice) **Hello again, Keyblade Masters. I've been expecting you.**

Cybertron Menasor: (Irish Accent) You're Chernabog, the ruler of Bald Mountain?!

Chernabog **: I am the ruler of the entire universe.**

Me: Not if Team Loud Phoenix Storm has anything to say about it! You will never torment the spirits and souls of anyone ever again!

Nico: Chernabog, you have failed this universe!

Me: Power Up and transform!

We did so and our power was incredible!

We went at Chernabog and I punched him in the face and kick him in the stomach with devastating force!

KRABLAAAAAMMMMMM!

Edzilla (headbutts Chernabog): ED SMASH DEVIL!

Lola and Taranee fired a massive blast of fire and burned him.

Me: (Cups hands to the side) KAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive red Kamehameha Wave at Chernabog and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The blast blew a huge hole into his chest. Revealing his black heart!

We fired energy blasts and more at Chernabog and we were hitting him with all kinds of attacks. Chernabog sent all his minions at us and we saw vultures, ghosts, demons, spirits, walking skeletons, pigs, wolves, goats, goblins, imps, satyrs, zombies, fire women, hags, harpies and werewolves. He had a massive army of monsters from the dead and a huge plethora evil minions under his command. We were killing all of them and more. It was like we were fighting the entirety of the Army of Hell.

Konan: I will never let your evil plague our world Chernabog!

Konan flew at Chernabog and fired a massive light energy blast from her hands. It hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Chernabog roared in excruciating pain.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Konan is a true angel!

Lincoln: It's like she was sent from Heaven to destroy the Devil.

Laney: Unbelievable.

Chernabog: **How can this be? You're all human.**

Me: Most of us are human. But we were given incredible power from the Gods themselves.

Nico: I am a pure blood Saiyan from the planet Vegeta.

Starfire: I'm a Tamaranian from the planet Tamaran.

Blackfire: Same with me.

Me: Also some of us are hybrid creatures from Earth. Lets finish this clod off for good!

We went at Chernabog some more. It was a massive and ferocious onslaught.

Me: Lets finish him with our combos and final smashes!

Cybertron Menasor: Aye! Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet key went into the back of Cybertron Menasor's drill and it enhanced its destructive power 100-fold.

Scorponok: Lets do it. Scorponok, TERRORIZE!

Scorponok transformed.

Scorponok: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Scorponok's left claw and it enhanced his missiles explosive power.

Cybertron Menasor and Beast Wars Scorponok: GIGADRILL MISSILE BARRAGE!

Scorponok fired a massive barrage of missiles and Cybertron Menasor charged with his drill ready. He slammed the Drill into Chernabog's black heart and it pierced through it and the missiles hit him all at once and they exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Dawn: Lets get him Mamoswine!

Dawn called out her Mamoswine.

Dawn: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet went into her right arm and it enhanced her Mamoswine's abilities.

Quickmix: Good thinking lass. Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his Cement Mixer and it turned into a powerful superlaser cannon.

Dawn: Mamoswine, use Ancient Power!

Quickmix and Dawn: EARTHQUAKE SUPERBLAST CANNON!

Mamoswine fired a massive barrage of huge boulders and Quickmix fired a massive laser blast. They both hit Chernabog and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Chernabog's heart exploded and he was far from finished.

Sora: Time to finish you once and for all Chernabog! FINAL LIGHT TORNADO STRIKE!

Sora went into his Final Form and he fired a massive vortex of light energy and it hit Chernabog and burned him and obliterated his minions!

Konan: Time to finish you for good Chernabog. You will never ruin this world we were all given by the Grace of God! HEAVEN'S LIGHT JUDGEMENT!

Konan fired a massive blast of white light at Chernabog and it hit him and completely blew him in half and obliterated his whole lower body!

The Portal to the River of Fire opened!

Me: Lets finish him!

We did the finger motion for the Holy Trinity and prayed.

All: (In unison) Our Father, which art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy Name;

Thy kingdom come;

Thy will be done

in earth, as it is in heaven:

Give us this day our daily bread;

And forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive them that trespass against us;

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil;

For thine is the kingdom,

the power, and the glory,

For ever and ever.

Amen.

Chernabog and all his minions were sucked into the River of Fire forever! The portal closed and we had won.

We beat Chernabog!

We cheered wildly.

Konan: (To the viewers) Not even the Devil is a match for the power of love, faith, and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: No he's not Konan. But great job guys.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

Laney: It was so cool.

We left the Simulator and rested after a powerful fight.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete

Chernabog on Disney's Fantasia was the creepiest and most horrifying villain I've ever seen from back when I was a little kid. I've known the movie Fantasia since then and it was awesome! My favorite songs on that movie were The Rite of Spring, Nutcracker Suite, Beethoven's Pastoral, A Night On Bald Mountain and Ave Maria. Chernabog is Walt Disney's Version of the Devil and he was a powerful representation of how evil the Devil can be. I beat him twice on Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance as Sora and Riku. Every time I hear the song A Night on Bald Mountain it always gives me the creeps. Those minions he had were horrifying. And they were the true faces of demons. But not even the Devil is a match for the power of God and the power of love. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	770. Amusement Park From 100 Hells

At the estate, we were all getting Kevin, Gwen, Nico, May, William and Maria ready for a triple date. Me, Ben, Alan and Lincoln were dressing up Kevin. Kevin was in an awesome tuxedo.

Me: Lookin, Sharp Kevin.

Kevin: Thanks man. I haven't gone on a date with Gwen in a while.

Me: When was the last time you went on a date the last time?

Ben: Back when I was going through a phase.

Me: What kind of phase Ben?

Ben: I was going through Necrofriggian Pregnancy and I ruined it.

Me: Really?

Ben: Yeah I found out that Necrofriggian's lay eggs once every 80 years.

Me: Wow. That's a long time for a moth humanoid alien.

Kevin: It sure is.

In Lori's room, Varie, the Loud Sisters, Julie, Chione and Earth were dressing up Gwen.

Lori: You literally look so beautiful in this dress Gwen.

Gwen: Thanks Lori. We haven't been on a good date in a while.

Luna: When was your last date?

Gwen: Back when we were in Bellwood. Ben was going through Necrofriggian Pregnancy.

Varie: (Skeptical) Really?

Chione: Is that even possible?

Gwen: It was weird. We were shocked ourselves.

Julie: I caught it all on camera.

Julie showed them a video of what went down during that time and they saw that Necrofriggian babies look like blue bubbles when they hatch and turn into little Necrofriggians.

Chione: They are so cute!

Varie: They sure are. How often do Necrofriggians lay eggs?

Gwen: Once every 80 years.

Chione: Wow! I didn't know that.

Manaphy: That is really weird but so cool! I didn't know Alien Biology works like that.

Lana: Me neither. But that is so awesome!

Lola: It sure is.

Lynn: That is really cool.

Later they were ready.

Lynn: Have fun with your date, guys!

Kevin Levin: Thanks, Lynn.

Gwen: Make sure nothing bad happens here while we're gone.

Lynn: Got it!

Lori: Look at those two, guys. After a whole year of being apart, they're literally ready to get their love lives back on track.

Soon enough, Kevin, Gwen, Nico, May, Manaphy, Horsea, Maria, and William were in Vanzilla.

Nico: Alright. Time to go.

Manaphy (takes the wheel as Lynn and Lori see this): I'll drive us.

The engine starts, making Lynn laugh and shocking Lori.

Lori: GUYS, NO! MANAPHY'S TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE! (runs to stop her)

Manaphy: Aw man!

Maria: Better let me drive Manaphy.

Manaphy: You're right.

Maria took the wheel.

We saw them drive off.

Me: Ah. There go three awesome couples guys.

Lincoln: Yep.

Varie: I love it when couples get together.

* * *

They went to a very luxurious restaurant and it was a good one.

Gwen: I'm so glad to be on this date with you, Kevin.

Kevin: Same here. I mean, when was the last time we did anything romantic together?

Gwen: Since the time Ben went through his Necrofriggian Pregnancy.

May: I was told about that. That was so strange but amazing at the same time.

Nico: Yeah.

They were ordering their dinner.

They had their dinner 20 minutes later.

Then a young teenage girl came in.

?: Guys can you all help me?

Nico recognized her.

Nico: Oh wow! You're Lizzy Morris from the Goosebumps book One Night at Horrorland!

Lizzy: That's right Nico. It's an honor to meet you. I came to find you.

May: What's wrong?

Lizzie: My brother Luke and his best friend Clay disappeared somehow and they went to Horrorland.

May: That scary deathtrap amusement park Nico showed me in the Goosebumps books?

Lizzy: That's right.

Kevin: That place sounds horrible.

Gwen: I've read about Horrorland in the Goosebumps series too and it is awful.

May: Don't' worry, Lizzie. We'll head back to the estate and-

Lizzy: No. You guys finish your triple date first. My brothers can wait a little while longer.

Nico: That's very kind of you.

They finished their date.

* * *

On the van ride back home after paying for their dinner and having an awesome time, Lizzy was telling them about everything she and her family went through at Horrorland.

Maria: Lizzy that's awful.

May: That is an amusement park from Hell 100-Fold!

Manaphy: I would not want to go there mama.

Nico: Me neither. But maybe we can make our own version of Horrorland without the deadly attractions.

Maria: That's a great idea Nico.

William: I'm inclined to agree.

May: Me too.

Nico: First we'll need to get the blueprints for it.

Maria: Okay. Lizzy, we'll gladly help you out.

Lizzy: Thank you so much Maria.

Kevin: I'll take my car while we drive to Horrorland. I haven't driven it in forever.

Maria: Good idea Kevin.

The van parked in the garage and they got out.

We heard them come in.

Me: Hey guys. How was your date.

Nico: It was great man. But we had an encounter.

Lizzy: I'm Lizzy Morris. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: Same to you Lizzy. I take it you're here because of Horrorland right?

Lizzy: That's right.

Me: You're not the only one that has had encounters like this. Let me show you.

We showed Lizzy the exploits and travesties that happened to Carly Beth, Brooke, Evans, Sabrina and Andy.

Lizzy: So you all had encounters with these terrifying monsters too!?

Carly Beth: We sure did.

Nico: I was a victim to Slappy the Living Dummy.

Nico showed her the books for Night of The Living Dummy.

Nico: But also I'm not the only one that was tormented by Slappy.

Dr. Strange: And before Nico killed a clone of him, I killed the real one and sealed him into the Dark Dimension.

Nico: That's right Stephen.

Carly Beth: Here's the one me and Sabrina know.

Carly Beth and Sabrina showed them the books of The Haunted Mask.

Sabrina: That mask was pure evil.

Brooke: Here's the one I faced.

Brooke showed Lizzy the book for Phantom of The Auditorium.

Brooke: That was a terrifying one.

Sheena: And here's the one me and Billy faced.

Sheena showed them her the book Deep Trouble.

Sheena: There was no monster in that one. Just a greedy money-hungry criminal scientist assistant.

Billy: Yeah.

Me: Yep. And when we started taking down the Goosebumps Monsters, we made a branch team for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: Yep. I'm the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Goosebumps Monster Busters.

The symbol was the Goosebumps G with a no sign over it.

Lizzy: That's so cool!

Nico: It sure is.

Carly Beth, Sabrina, Brooke, Sheena, Billy, Evans and Andy had the same symbol.

Lizzy: Awesome!

Me: Lizzy can you show us where Horrorland is located?

Lizzy: I sure can.

I pulled up a holographic map of the world on the computer and Lizzy showed us by touching it.

Lizzy: (Touches the border between California and Oregon) Right here.

I zoomed into the location.

Me: That's just 25 miles from the Springfield Nuclear Crater.

Nico: Weird seeing it there.

Laney: Then it looks like that's where we're gonna go.

Me: Yep. Okay, some of us are gonna drive, fly and ride our horses.

Lizzy: Oh wow! I love riding horses!

Me: Awesome! Would you like to ride a Rapidash?

Lizzy: I would love that!

Me: All right! Lets head out for Horrorland!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm...

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me: LETS FLY!

(The Night Begins to Shine plays)

We were off to Horrorland. We were driving, flying and riding horses. I was riding my Rapidash. As the Crescent Moon shined in the night sky, we were like a powerful army ready to take on anything. We went over mountains and landscapes, went through forests and more.

* * *

HORRORLAND!

* * *

We arrived at our destination: HORRORLAND!

Me: Here we are guys. Horrorland. Welcome to Hell 100-fold.

We saw a terrifying amusement park that was practically filled with evil. It was a horrifying place.

Lola: This place is really scary.

Xerneas: No kidding.

We saw the ticket counter.

Horror: Can I see your tickets, please? (gets shot by Dead End)

Dead End: Don't bother. We can let ourselves in.

Nico: Good shot Dead End.

Dead End: Thanks boss.

We went into the park and we saw that it was as big as a massive medieval kingdom.

Laney: Wow! This place is massive!

Maria: No kidding. They could be anywhere in here.

Me: Okay. We better split up into 12 teams and cover more ground.

Nico: Okay.

Lizzy: Here's a map of Horrorland.

Lizzy handed us a map of Horrorland and there were 12 major locations.

Me: Thanks Lizzy.

Meta Knight: I think it would be wise to copy the blueprints of each ride. Their designs are interesting if it weren't for the deadly features.

Nico: I suggested that already.

Me: But that's a great idea guys.

Kup: Let's all meet back here after our assigned rides are dealt with.

Me: Good idea Kup. Lets go.

We were off.

We split up into 12 groups for each location.

* * *

Stagger Inn - William, Kevin, Stacy, Eddy, Shego, Luan, and Stella.

* * *

William, Kevin, Stacy, Eddy, Shego, Luan and Stella were at the first attraction: Stagger Inn.

The Stagger Inn is a hotel for HorrorLand visitors.

It has a castle-like look and two sculpted Horrors with axes at the bottom of the staircase leading to the hotel entrance. Many screams and roars can be heard from inside the hotel, indicating that it is most likely haunted.

When Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy were given their suite on the 13th floor, their room has a flat-screen TV, plenty of clothes, and no mirrors.

William: So this is the first attraction.

Stacy: Stagger Inn.

They went into the castle and it was a creepy place. They saw a horror and Kevin absorbed a bar of steel and he turned his hand into a blade and he slashed the horror and killed it.

Kevin (to deflated Horror): Guess you were full of hot air.

Then continued in and it was a creepy hotel.

Shego: This hotel gives me the creeps.

Stella: Me too. This is horrifying.

Stacy: I would give a hotel like this 100 thumbs down.

Luan: And there are no Thumbs Up here. (Laughs) Get it?

They laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one Luan.

Shego: That was funny.

They walked on and saw that the rooms were lavish but the conditions were horrible.

William: This place is horrible.

Eddy: No kidding. I would never stay here if my life depended on it.

Suddenly there was a scream!

William: Uh oh!

They went down the hall and in a room they saw a girl. It was Molly Molloy.

Molly is twelve years old, Caucasian, taller than Britney and thin with lighter and curlier coppery hair and brown eyes. And she is more into sports.

She was being terrorized by a monster with 6 eyes on stalks and it had orange skin and a leech-like mouth and 7 legs.

Stacy: Let that girl go you freak!

Stacy fired a powerful blast of lightning and burned it all over and incinerated it.

Stacy: Nice try you freak.

They went over to her.

William: Are you all right?

Molly: I am now. Thanks to you guys.

Luan: I know you. You're Molly Molloy from the Goosebumps book Revenge of the Living Dummy.

Luan held up said book.

Molly: That's right. Wow! You're Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Stacy: We sure are. It's a pleasure to meet you Molly.

Molly: You too. We were teleported here when I touched some of those Horrorland Tickets.

Shego: How many others are there?

Molly: There's 12 of us.

Stacy: Looks like we arrived just in the nick of time.

Stacy pulled out a radio.

Stacy: Stacy to Nico, do you read? Over

Nico: (On the Radio) Nico here Stacy. Over.

Stacy: We found another guest here at Stagger Inn. It's Molly Molloy. Over.

Nico: From Revenge of The Living Dummy? Over.

Stacy: Affirmative. She said that she and 9 more are here as well. I think they are from the Goosebumps Horrorland series. Over.

Nico: Whoa! Have her go with you and get the blueprints for the hotel. Over.

Stacy: Copy that Nico. Over and out. (Puts away radio) Molly, we're gonna get you and the others out of here.

Molly: Thank you so much Stacy.

Stacy: You're welcome.

They went into a room that said main office and they found blueprints for the hotel.

William: Interesting setup for the hotel.

Eddy: Too bad it's a death trap.

William: But when we build our own amusement park, we'll make it safe.

William rolled up the blueprints and put them in a tube he brought with him.

* * *

Quicksand Beach - Luna, Meta Knight, Trudy, Hiyana, Chione, Lapis Lazuli, Maria, Bai Tza, and Irma.

* * *

Luna, Meta Knight, Trudy, Hiyana, Chione, Lapis Lazuli, Maria, Bai Tza, and Irma were at a place called Quicksand Beach.

Quicksand Beach is a beach that resides in Black Lagoon Water Park and is made entirely out of quicksand. HorrorLand visitors are given special quicksand (semi-resistant shoes and are told to walk across the beach. They sink, no matter what, into tubes hidden underneath the beach that take them to another part of the park.

They saw a sign that said Quicksand Beach.

Trudy: Quicksand Beach? This place is really dangerous!

Chione: No kidding. But we can just fly over it.

Bai Tza was flying and everyone else spread their wings. They saw that the beach of quicksand stretched for miles.

They hovered over it and it was an amazing but extremely deadly beach.

Meta Knight: Hardly anyone here.

Chione: No kidding.

Bai Tza: I hope nobody dies here.

Irma: I think they did.

Irma used her powers to suck all the water out of the quicksand and turn it into regular sand and she threw the water back into the ocean.

Lapis: That was really clever Irma.

Irma: Thanks Lapis.

Luna: Wait dudes. Look.

They saw the sand collapse and they saw that the beach covered tubes all over the place.

Trudy: So that's it. The beach covers tubes that lead to different places of the park.

Hiyana: That's a clever rues.

Maria: But very dangerous. It makes it all look like they died.

Then they heard a scream and they saw a girl sinking.

Irma: Oops. Missed a spot.

Maria: Lets go!

They went over and they saw that it was Julie Martin!

Julie is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and skinny with long straight dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Hiyana: I got you!

Julie grabbed her hand and they pulled her out.

Julie M.: Whew. Thanks. Whoa, you're Team Loud Phoenix Storm! I'm Julie Martin.

Luna: That's right dude. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you're from the book Say Cheese - And Die Screaming!.

Luna held up said book.

Julie M.: That's right.

?: What happened here.

They saw a boy hover over the sand and they saw that he was flying! It was Jack Johnson from the Goosebumps Book How I Learned to Fly.

Jack has dark, very curly hair. Jack describes his own nose as being too big.

Maria: Wow! You're flying!

Jack: Yeah I know. I'm Jack Johnson.

Luna: Whoa! You're from the book How I Learned to Fly!

Luna held up said book.

Jack: That's right. Wow! You're Team Loud Phoenix Storm! You guys are my heroes!

Bai Tza: We get that a lot.

Jack: It's so awesome to meet you all.

Trudy: How are you able to fly like that?

Jack: I took a potion that enabled me to get the ability to fly.

Meta Knight: That's amazing.

Lapis: It sure is. Usually you have to have wings or superpowers to do that.

Jack: That's true.

Maria: Is it permanent?

Jack: Yes it is. The potion I took made it last forever.

Everyone: Wow.

Julie M.: That is awesome!

Then the ground shook and out came a huge monster! It was the Plant Worm Monster from the 1981 movie BLOOD BEACH!

The Blood Beach Monster is an enormous worm-like organism that terrorized the visitors of Santa Monica Beach near Los Angeles, California.

The Blood Beach Monster is a large worm-like creature with sickly green skin and a flower-like mouth.

Maria: Whoa! That's the Blood Beach Plant Monster!

Bai Tza: From that 1981 movie?

Meta Knight: Ugly!

Chione: I got this!

Chione spread her Necrofriggian wings fired a massive blast of ice fire and froze it. A bird cry was heard and they saw a Falcon Humanoid.

Maria: Whoa!

The Falcon Humanoid swooped in and shattered the plant monster and Maria pulled out the rest of it and fired a powerful blast of water that shredded it to nothing.

Maria: Wow! That was awesome.

The Falcon Humanoid landed by them. She had a falcon head, falcon wings and feathers all over and she had tail feathers and she had falcon feet with razor sharp claws. Her shirt was gone and so were her shoes.

Chione: You're half human, half falcon.

Swiftclaw: That's right. My name is Abigail Florence. But I'm also called Swiftclaw.

Maria: You're a gene-slammer.

Swiftclaw: That's right. Dr. Arthur Paradigm did this to me.

Chione: Is he the last member of the Paradigm brothers that specializes in Air Animals?

Swiftclaw: That's right. How did you know that?

Maria: We killed the first member of the Paradigm Brothers, Dr. Luther Paradigm. He specialized in gene-slamming with marine animals.

Bai Tza: And now we're dealing with his brother Dr. Roland Paradigm who specializes in Gene-Slamming with Land Animals.

Maria: And it looks like Stacy's suspicions are now confirmed. Abigail, how did this happen to you?

Swiftclaw: I was an ordinary girl out having a good time.

FLASHBACK

Abigail Florence was a girl right around Lincoln's age. She had black hair with a blue ponytail and is a goth girl like Brittney and Lucy. She'll have all black clothes and black leather pants and spike-tipped boots. She also had a scar on her right arm in the shape of a sun.

Swiftclaw: (Narrating) **I was walking down the street after leaving the video game store when I came across a hot dog cart. I bought a hot dog with some ketchup on it. When I got home, I suddenly was experiencing tremendous back pain and excruciating pain unlike anything I've ever felt. At first I though I thought I was having a stomach bug. But then I started to change. My head turned into a falcons, my back grew wings and I grew tail feathers and falcon feet. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was horrified!**

Abigail: (BLOODCURDLING SCREAM!) What happened to me!?

Swiftclaw: I knew that there was only one person that could help me. Or rather a bunch of persons.

FLASHBACK END

Swiftclaw: I set out to find you guys. But I got sucked into a strange portal and wound up here in this awful amusement park.

Maria: That's terrible! My friend J.D. can give you the ability to change into your Swiftclaw form at will like a lot of Gene-Slammers we know.

Swiftclaw: You can help me out?

Maria: We sure can.

Julie M.: This is so awesome!

Swiftclaw: It sure is. But I'm also looking for my brother Aaron. He vanished 6 years ago. He's about as old as Lisa Loud.

Maria: We'll find him for you.

Maria pulled out a radio.

Maria: Maria to Nico? Do you read? Over.

Nico: (On the radio) Nico here Maria. Over.

Maria: We rescued one of the kids here. Julie Martin from Say Cheese - And Die Screaming!. Over.

Nico: Good work. Over.

Maria: Thanks Nico. But we found another Gene-slammer here. Stacy's suspicions have been confirmed. There is another Paradigm Sibling that specializes in Air Animals. His name is Dr. Arthur Paradigm. Over.

Nico: So Stacy was right. I take it you encountered a gene-slammer made by him. Over.

Maria: Affirmative. Her name is Abigail Lawrence and she's half human, half falcon. Over.

Nico: That's amazing. But we'll get her cured and you and Teresa can get her some new clothes afterwards. Over.

Maria: Roger that Nico. I always come prepared. Over.

Nico: Meet up with us on J.D.'s command. Over.

Maria: Roger that. Over and out. (Puts radio away)

Swiftclaw: Thanks for helping me out guys.

Bai Tza: No problem.

Luna: Any time dude.

The found the blueprints for the Quicksand Beach.

* * *

Crocodile Café - Lincoln, Earth, Kirby, Spiderman, Shocker, Elena, and Will.

* * *

Lincoln, Earth, Kirby, Spiderman, Shocker, Elena, and Will were at the Crocodile Cafe.

Lincoln: The Crocodile Cafe.

Earth: Doesn't look like the kind of place to eat.

Spiderman: I would not want to eat here either.

Shocker: No kidding.

A girl screamed and they saw her. It was Abby Martin from the book Who's Your Mummy?.

Abby is twelve years old, tall and thin with straight long jet-black hair and green eyes.

They saw that she was in the middle of a crocodile pond.

Lincoln: That's abby Martin from Who's Your Mummy?.

Earth: I'll get her out of there!

Earth spread her wings and flew down and she grabbed her.

Abby: Awesome! You're Earth of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Earth: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Abby.

Abby: Same here.

They landed and Abby saw them.

Abby: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's such an honor.

Lincoln: Pleasure to meet you too Abby.

Shocker: I take it you got here the same way some others got here.

Abby: I sure did.

Lincoln: It's good we found you. We're gonna destroy this whole park and erase it from existence forever.

Lincoln pulled out a radio and told us everything. They found the blueprints for the Crocodile Cafe.

Abby saw Kirby and she squealed and hugged him.

Abby: Kirby you are so cute!

Kirby: I am cute huh?

* * *

The Haunted Theater - Laney, Dead End, Riley, Samus, Flora, Venom, and Rhino

* * *

The Haunted Theater is where movies are played and they are the movies that bring your worst fears to life. It was here that Laney, Dead End, Riley, Samus, Flora, Venom and Rhino encountered Britney Crosby from the book Revenge of The Living Dummy. Dead End destroyed the films and they didn't have any effect on him because of him being with Megatron for a while.

Britney is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with coppery hair and brown eyes. She also has her hair in a ponytail. (She was in a missing poster on the first page of Monster Blood for Breakfast!)

They saved her from having to watch a horrifying movie and got the blueprints for the theater.

Britney: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Laney: That's right.

Britney: It's such an honor to meet you guys.

Venom: We're glad we could help you.

Britney: Venom and Rhino of the Redemption Squad? Am I glad to see you two!

Rhino: Same here Britney.

Britney: Dead End, why isn't the Haunted Theater having any effect on you?

Dead End: I used to work for Megatron and I am fearless.

Rhino: It was due to his gloomy personality. So he really didn't have any fear.

Britney: Thanks guys.

* * *

Wolfsbane Forest - Lori, Teresa, Arpeggio, and Hay Lin

* * *

Lori, Teresa, Arpeggio and Hay Lin were in Wolfsbane Forest in Werewolf Village.

The Werewolf Village is one of the many monster villages found throughout HorrorLand. It is a real working neighbourhood inhabited exclusively by Werewolves. It was created because at HorrorLand's start when its monsters were all roommates, a werewolf´s roommate would disappear on every full moon. A forest spot called Wolfsbane Forest was picked and added a few things.

The main attractions are:

Make Me Howl! - A shop where they will transform you into a werewolf digitally.

Moment of Paws - A werewolf-run spa where it turns out that werewolves are really good masseuses and hairdressers.

Wolfgang´s Music Shop - A place where you can purchase werewolf howl recordings, moon-themed songs, and CDs of the most famous all-werewolf band ever called Howie and the Howlers.

Fur Sure! - A clothing store where all the clothes are made of shredded werewolf fur.

Over the Moon Souvenirs - A gift shop selling silver bullet key-chains, wolf cub dolls, miniature Werewolf Village play sets, jars of authentic werewolf drool, and wolf´s tooth necklaces.

Wolf It Down - The only vegetarian werewolf restaurant with the house specialties being tofu one-armed shepherd pie, cub club cheese sandwiches, and little pigs lettuce in a salad.

The Werewolf Petting Zoo - Visitors to HorrorLand can pet many kinds of werewolves from snuggly grey little cubs to mean gigantic adult ones.

The Wolfsbane Forest - A deep dark forest where giant bugs crawl in the trees. The Wolfsbane Forest is the feeding place for many werewolves and home to their distant, rare, and dangerous cousin called the White Wolf.

There they saved Robbie Schwartz from the book Dr. Maniac VS Robbie Schwartz.

Robby is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with long and wild brown hair which is almost blond and blue eyes.

They saved him from a werewolf and killed it.

Robbie: Whoa! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor!

Lori: Same here. It's literally amazing how you stopped that mad scientist.

Robbie: Thanks Lori.

Teresa: Robbie, have you seen a kid named Aaron around here?

Robbie: Yes. But he was gene-slammed by a mad scientist.

Teresa: So he's here. We were told by Nico that Dr. Arthur Paradigm is responsible for turning a girl into a half human, half falcon gene-slammer named Swiftclaw.

Robbie: That's terrible!

Teresa: Can you tell me what he looked like?

Robbie: He looked half human, half grey owl.

Teresa: I better tell J.D. about this.

Teresa called me on the radio and told me.

* * *

The A-Nile-Ator - Lynn, Kup, Star Butterfly, Lila, Ariel and her sisters, Melody, Sandman, Cornelia, and Clayface

* * *

The A-Nile-Ator roller coaster. The deadliest roller coaster in the world. Lynn, Kup, Star Butterfly, Lila, Ariel and her sisters, Melody, Sandman, Cornelia, and Clayface were there and they saw Boone Dixon riding the roller coaster and it was going at 120 miles per hour and it was a wicked fast coaster.

Boone Dixon is from the Goosebumps Book Welcome to Camp Slither.

Boone is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with short, straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

They flew fast and got him out of there. But he was too traumatized to speak.

Lynn: Boone are you all right?

Boone came out of it.

Boone: (Groans in sickness) I think so.

Then he threw up all over the place.

Cornelia: EW!

Clayface: Whoa. That coaster did a nightmare on his stomach.

Sandman: No kidding.

Kup: Boy he's gonna be sick for a while.

* * *

Bat Barn - Lana, Poison Ivy, Beast Boy, Tara, Starfire, Raven, Killer Frost, and Bloom

* * *

At the Bat Barn in Vampire Kingdom, Lana, Poison Ivy, Beast Boy, Tara, Starfire, Raven, Killer Frost, and Bloom were there seeing all kinds of bats and more. It was there that they rescued Jackson Gerard from the book Help! We Have Strange Powers!.

Jackson is twelve years old, Caucasian, short and thin with straight brown hair, brown eyes, freckles on his nose and dimples when he smiles.

Jackson: Whew! Thank you. (Sees them) Whoa! Team Loud Phoenix storm!

Lana: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Jackson.

Jackson: Same here Lana. Thank you all for saving me.

Starfire: You are the welcome.

Tara: Glad we got there in time or who knows what would've happened.

* * *

The Tunnel of Screams, Lola, Suzi, Sam S.L., Francis, Lea, and Taranee

* * *

Lola, Suzi, Sam S.L., Francis, Lea, and Taranee were going through the Tunnel of Screams. It was a nightmarish version of a Tunnel of Love ride. It was there that they rescued Jillian Gerard, Jackson Gerard's twin sister.

Jillian is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with wavy brown hair and dark serious eyes.

Jillian: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's such an honor!

Lola: I'm glad we helped you out Jillian.

Suzi: We're here to destroy this park after we save you all.

Jillian: Good. This park is a nightmare to everyone.

They found out that Jillian and her brother Jackson got awesome psychic powers as a result of an accident involving a fortune-telling machine that was broken.

* * *

The Monster Obstacle Course - Lisa, Stewie, Tecna, and Bowser Jr.

* * *

In the Monster Obstacle Course, Lisa, Stewie, Tecna, and Bowser Jr. were navigating through a treacherous obstacle course and they rescued Michael Munroe from dangling over a pit of lava.

Michael Munroe is from the book My Friends Call Me Monster.

Michael is twelve years old, Caucasian, very tall, big, hulky and athletic with short spiky jet-black hair and big brown eyes.

Michael: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lisa: Greetings Michael. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Tecna: (British Accent) Are you all right?

Michael: Thanks to all of you.

* * *

Doom Slide - Lily, SpongeBob, Rubberband Man, Cup, Inque, and Layla

* * *

At the Doom Slide, Lily, SpongeBob, Rubberband Man, Cup, Inque, and Layla rescued Matt Daniels. They rescued him from a vampire about to attack him. They killed the Vampire by stabbing it in the heart with a stake.

Matt Daniels is from the book Monster Blood For Breakfast!.

Matt is twelve years old, Caucasian, five feet and two inches tall and athletic with brown hair and green eyes.

Matt: That was a close one. Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Lily: Pleasure to meet you Matt.

SpongeBob: We're glad we saved you.

Matt: Thanks. By the way, Spongebob? Happy Birthday!

SpongeBob: Thanks Matt. My birthday was yesterday. But thank you.

* * *

Vampire State Building - Lucy, Mandy, Brittney, Shannon, Maggie, Haiku, Goliath and the Manhattan Clan, Riku, Roxy, and Demona.

* * *

Lucy, Mandy, Brittney, Shannon, Maggie, Haiku, Goliath and the Manhattan Clan, Riku, Roxy, and Demona were over at the Vampire State Building. It looked like a darker version of the Empire State Building in New York City. Or our version of it in Gotham Royal York.

Brittney: Wow. This looks like a dark version of the Empire State Building.

Goliath: A building like this is not worthy to cut the skies.

Brooklyn: I would not want to live here dudes.

Lexington: Me neither.

Demona: This place is not that impressive.

Angela: Mother now is not the time for criticisms.

Roxy: This place already gives me the creeps.

Then a horror jumped out and tried to scare Mandy.

Mandy (to Horror): You took your best scary shot. Now here's mine.

Mandy growled ferociously and the horror backed away and Brittney blasted it

Demona: I know he wasn't that much of a threat.

Brittney: No he wasn't.

They continued and went inside and they saw a lavish building. But some of its decorations were deplorable.

Shannon: The decorations in this building stinks.

They heard someone yell.

?: Let me go!

Brittney: That's clay!

They went down a hall down some stairs and they saw strapped to a chair.

Brittney: Oh no you don't! SOLAR FLARE!

Brittney released a massive blast of white blinding light and the vampire screaming in pain as it incinerated him with ultraviolet light.

Brittney: Dad's newly enhanced Solar Flare technique really paid off.

When it faded they freed him.

Lucy: Are you all right?

Clay: Yeah. Thanks to you guys. Whoa! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Brittney: Glad you're safe Clay. We were sent to rescue you and Luke.

Shannon: Yeah.

Clay: I'm glad. We have to find him.

* * *

Spider House/Hall of Mirrors - Leni, Lizzy, Ed, Karai, Musa, and Xion.

* * *

Leni, Lizzy, Ed, Karai, Musa, and Xion were in the Spider House and Hall of Mirrors. Ed was making sure Leni doesn't freak out.

They found Luke Morris in another room and behind a mirror and they freed him.

Luke: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! Lizzy!

They hugged.

Lizzy: I'm so glad you're all right Luke.

Musa: We were sent to rescue you and destroy Horrorland for good.

Xion: That's right.

Lizzy: Let me call J.D.

Lizzy pulled out a Radio.

Lizzy: Lizzy to J.D. Over.

Me: (On the radio) J.D. here Lizzy. Report. Over.

Lizzy: We rescued Luke. Over.

Me: Excellent. It's time to regroup. We're going after the main operator of this place.

Lizzy: Roger that. Over and out.

Later we all regrouped. We found Abigail's brother Aaron.

* * *

I snapped my fingers and cured Abigail and Aaron and gave them the ability to transform into their gene-slammer forms at will. But because we didn't have Maria and Leni's clothe making kit with us we gave them robes for now.

Lizzy: I know who's behind this place. His name is Madison Storm.

Luke: I remember him.

Nico: This guy sounds dangerous.

Lizzy: He is.

Me: Well then lets get him. And this time he dies along with this whole park.

Ben: I got just the alien to take him down.

Ben turned into Juryrigg.

Ben: JURYRIGG!

Me: A Planchaküle from the planet Aul-Turrhen.

Juryrigg: That's right.

Me: They look more like those gremlins you see in folklore that destroy planes and equipment.

Laney: They sure do.

We then set out for Madison Storm's castle.

* * *

At Dr. Madison Storm's Castle, Madison Storm was looking at the security screens and he saw his plans ruined.

Dr. Storm: FUCK THAT TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM! THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!

A massive fiery explosion blasted through the ceiling and a phoenix cry was heard.

We busted in and landed on the floor.

* * *

Very little is revealed about Storm's life before HorrorLand, but comments made in his introductory video at the HorrorLand Museum indicate that he had an unhappy childhood, and created HorrorLand (a scary, potentially lethal amusement park) due to feelings of resentment that he had to any family that may have any shred of happiness about them. Another video reveals that, shortly after finishing HorrorLand, Storm decided that he didn't want to live in his big old amusement park alone; this led to him creating the Cosmic Monster Attractor, which could suck any being in the world (and presumably other dimensions) towards it, allowing Storm to populate his park ("Soon, every werewolf, vampire, mummy, and dis-spirited spirit came spiraling through the stratosphere to join meeeee!").

Although he is not seen or even mentioned during One Day at HorrorLand, Storm apparently took the escape of the Morris family and Clay very badly. This failure, coupled with (a) the monsters beginning to doubt his ability to run the park (a fact he reveals at the end of the game) and (b) the emergence of a power struggle between himself and park resident Count Dracula, led Storm to begin planning revenge. As one of Storm's Horrors (horned-monster minions that handle the day-to-day running of the park) had given the family free park passes when they escaped, Storm uses these to transport Lizzy, Luke and Clay (as well as the player character, albeit accidentally) back to HorrorLand, which is now - according to Lizzy - ten times more scary due to it being night-time.

As Lizzy, Luke, Clay, and the player make their way through the park - from Werewolf Village, through to the Valley of the Lost Kings, and then right down to Vampire Village - little glimpses of Storm are revealed: he is mentioned by Hannah Black (the park guide), videos of him can be found at the museum, and his mocking laughter can be heard at the Deadly Doom Slide. After Lizzie and the player manage to defeat the Werewolf, Storm makes his first move by grabbing Lizzie from behind the player's back (the player only hearing Lizzie's stifled scream).

Later, in Vampire Village, Luke and the player discover a laboratory where Lizzie is being kept prisoner, although Storm has used some of his magic chemicals to transform her into a strange little monster. After some goofing around by Luke, Lizzie is finally transformed back to normal (after transforming into some other things first). Storm isn't mentioned again until the gang arrives at Dracula's Castle in Vampire Village to rescue Clay. Here, Dracula reveals that he actually runs HorrorLand, not Storm (although this just may be an attempt to impress Lizzie, whom Dracula is trying to bend to his control). After escaping Dracula and making their way through the Monster Zoo, the gang finally find Mr. and Mrs. Morris - both of whom are being kept in a cage - before the two are whisked away by a pair of Horrors. The quartet follows them into a large arena, where all of the park monsters (including Dracula) sit, jeer and stamp their feet, eating their popcorn. The kids then see that Mr. and Mrs. Morris are tied back-to-back and standing on a conveyor belt that is taking them closer and closer to a large pot of bubbling purple goo.

However, Clay (who at this point had been the most cowardly of the gang) revealed that he had sneaked into Storm's tower, and had sabotaged the Cosmic Monster Attractor in order to blast every last monster in HorrorLand back into the stratosphere. However, the victory is short-lived: Storm then announces that what will actually happen is that the machine will explode, eradicating every last inch of HorrorLand. As the monsters all run for their lives out of the arena and off into the distance, Lizzie and Luke run to the tower in order to help Clay, followed by the player. The player then takes a lift all the way to the top of the tower, to discover Lizzie, Luke and Clay tied-up back-to-back. Stump - a dimwitted Horror that had been helping out throughout the game - suddenly appears, mentioning that he was so glad the player was joining them as he was hoping they could meet face-to-face. Stump then removes his head, revealing himself to be none other than Dr. Madison Storm, who had been wearing a Haunted Mask.

At this point, the player then has three options: deactivate the Cosmic Monster Attractor whilst preventing Mr. and Mrs. Morris from falling into the goo, save them from the goo but allow the machine to explode, or deactivate the machine but allow Mr. and Mrs. Morris to perish ("Awww... allow me to offer my congratula-I mean, my condolences"). Depending on what happens, Storm will either escape or get sucked by the player into the Attractor himself, defeating him.

Lizzy, Luke, Clay, and the player then escape HorrorLand just as it explodes (either through the countdown or through Clay pushing the button on a pad he'd stolen), ending its evil for good. In the bad ending, they return home, only to find that Mr. and Mrs. Morris are still alive, albeit transformed into Horrors by the goo. However, in the good ending, Lizzy and Luke say goodbye to Clay and return home to find their parents are home and normal. After a tearful reunion, the kids then ask how their parents got home. Mr. Morris then reveals that they hitched a ride from their new neighbor Maddy. As realization hits Lizzie and Luke, a man in shorts and a shirt walks out the door.

* * *

Me: Dr. Madison Storm. So we meet at last.

Dr. Storm: You fuckers have ruined everything!

Me: And we show no remorse for doing so. You've tormented and killed innocent people. And that we will never tolerate!

Nico: Dr. Madison Storm, you have failed this world!

Dr. Storm: (Laughs insanely) It's those retche...

POW!

I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

He got up and he had blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

Dr. Storm: You motherfucker! You broke my nose!

Me: I'm about to break a whole lot more than that you fuckhead! I'm going to kill you.

I punch him in the stomach and we stood in stances.

Dr. Storm: You scared shithead? Well you should be. Because this mad scientist is going to kick your big fucking ass.

Me: I eat motherfucking fucked up lunatics like you for breakfast. And right now I'm... (Kicks him in the face) Really hungry!

I punched him in the chest.

Then all the horrors came.

Horror: You think you can come in here and threaten our lives?!

Lizzy: What about the lives of the people that come here?! They wanted to have a good time, but you endanger them! You think getting pinched was bad? You haven't seen anything yet!

Lizzy then surprised us when she fired a massive blast of lightning from her hands and it hit them and electrocuted the horrors.

Lizzy: Whoa! How did I do that!?

Lori: You got powers when you helped us out.

Lizzy: This is so awesome!

Me: I'll face Dr. Storm. You all face the horrors.

Nico: Right!

Everyone else attacked the horrors and destroyed them with everything we got and we were killing them all. Juryrigg was tearing apart all the machines all over the place and destroying them. I punched Dr. Storm in the face and kicked him in the stomach. I fired an energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded and blasted his whole right arm clear off! He screamed in excruciating pain as he was clutching the stub of his missing arm.

Me: Had enough?

Dr. Storm: (ENRAGED GROWL) FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!

Me: Fuck YOU asshole.

I punched him in the face again and slashed off his leg.

Nico: Combo time guys!

Dead End: Right! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Double Cannon 100-fold.

Kevin: I've always wanted to do this. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Osmosian Powers 100-fold. He put his hand on an electrical wire that was sparking and it turned him into a body made of pure electricity.

Dead End and Kevin Levin: THUNDERSTORM SPEED CANNON!

Dead End fired his Double Cannon and Kevin fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and they slammed into the horrors and killed them instantly!

Kup: Lets get them! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his musket laser and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Meta Knight: I've wanted to try this. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his sword and turned it into a flaming fire sword.

Kup and Meta Knight: ACID FIRE BLADESTORM!

Kup fired massive blasts of corrosive acid and Meta Knight slashed them to pieces.

Mandy: Time to finish these clods off! SUPERNATURAL BURSTSTORM!

Mandy fired a massive blast of supernatural energy at the horrors and destroyed them.

Lizzy: My turn. LIGHTNING METEOR SHOWER!

Lizzy fired a massive blast of lightning that turned into a deadly meteor shower and it slammed into the remaining horrors and obliterated them.

During the battle, Nico caught a Porygon Z and Gallade.

Lizzy: (To the viewers) You mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we will mess you up.

Me: We're almost done here.

We got all the blueprints for the park and we tied up Dr. Storm.

Me: You will pay for your crimes Storm.

We left and we got outside Horrorland.

I flew up into the air.

Me: Now to make sure you never cause fear to everyone ever again. KAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at Horrorland and it hit the center of the park and it exploded with incredible power.

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole park was completely destroyed in a massive fiery explosion and the mushroom cloud could be seen for miles. When the smoke cleared, Horrorland was nothing more than a massive smoldering crater in the ground that filled up with water. Horrorland was now completely obliterated and the terror it caused to innocent people faded from memory. We used the blueprints from the park to make our own theme park: Phoenix Land. It was as big as Glove Universe. It was a major league success.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and Another Goosebumps Book taken down.

Horrorland was creepy. Need I say more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual.

Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	771. An Old Friend in Need

At the Jupiter Space Prison, we were doing another rant session with the most hated Babysitter in the whole Universe: ICKY VICKY!

Yolei, Kari, Davis, Cody Hida, and T.K. were gonna participate in the rant.

Me: This is gonna be so much fun!

Prisoner: You may have busted us but you always give us a good source of entertainment.

Me: I'm glad we could offer. Besides, you got to have some form of entertainment while you're here for the rest of your life.

Prisoner 1: That's true. To tell you the truth we despise that bitch Icky Vicky.

Prisoner 2: Me too.

Prisoner 3: Ditto.

Kari: I hope our parents don't get us grounded for swearing at Vicky.

Cody Hida: Yeah, we would get in trouble for this.

Me: I know guys. But I told your parents about this and handed them this.

I showed them an awesome poster flyer. It was a picture of the Jupiter prison and it showed a picture of Icky Vicky's and there were censored grawlixes all over it. It also said "Join the Icky Vicky Rantfest. Now with doing pranks."

Davis: Hey that's a cool flyer.

Me: Yep. We made it ourselves. Shall we get started?

Yolei: Yes. Lets do it. I'll go first.

Yolei went first.

Yolei: (Clears throat) (Takes a deep breath and Screams at the top of her lungs) YOU HAVE A STINKY FUCKED UP SHITSTAINED BUTT THAT SMELLS LIKE THAT OF A FUCKED UP LANDFILL!

We cheered.

Prisoner: YEAH! you tell her Yolei!

Me: Good show.

Yolei: And watch this.

Yolei pulled out a bottle of pepper spray and sprayed Icky Vicky's face and it burned her. She was screaming in excruciating pain.

Me: What's that stuff? Mace?

Yolei: No. It's garlic butter. I found out from Lisa that Icky Vicky is part Vampire. She took a blood sample from her and came to that discovery.

Me: Holy Shit!

Prisoner 3: Wow! I had no idea.

Me: I don't think any of us knew.

Davis: My turn.

Davis went up to Icky Vicky who was still in pain.

Davis took a deep breath.

Davis: (SCREAMING) YOU MAKE ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU AND I WOULD RATHER WIPE MY OWN BUTT WITH A WET NOODLE THAN HAVE YOU AS MY BABYSITTER! YOU MAKE ME SICK AND ONE FUCKED UP MONSTER!

Davis took out a bottle of wasabi and shoved it into Vicky's mouth and she sneezed out fire explosively!

Me: Wasabi! Awesome!

Prisoner 1: Yeah you show her!

Me: Awesome.

Cody Hida: My turn!

Cody went up to Vicky.

Cody: (SCREAMING) YOU HAVE A GIANT FUCKED UP ASS!

Cody threw a bunch of fish into the cell and they covered her from head to toe in fish.

Icky Vicky: Fish? It that it?

Cody Hida: Nope. (Dumps catnip on her) Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

Me: Uh oh! Incoming!

The gang of cats appeared out of nowhere and went into Icky Vicky's Cell and mauled her all over the place.

We laughed at that.

Me: Cody you learned well from Ronnie Anne.

Cody Hida: Thanks J.D.

T.K.: My turn. I don't want a rant. Just a prank will work.

Me: That's fine T.K. By the way, how's your mom and dad doing?

T.K.: Doing great J.D. Thank you for asking.

Me: You're welcome.

T.K. took out a water balloon and threw it and it splattered her with hot sauce. It burned her all over.

Me: Nice shot T.K.!

Kari: My turn.

Kari went up to Vicky's cell and she took a deep breath.

Kari: (SCREAMING) I WOULD NEVER HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE! I WOULD RATHER LICK A MOON RAT THAN HAVE YOU AS A BABYSITTER!

Prisoner 1: What's a Moon Rat?

Me: It's a type of Asian Rat and it smells like Rotten Onions.

Everyone: EEWWWW!

Prisoner 2: I think I saw one of those once before I went mad. So to speak. And you are right. They do smell that bad.

Me: That's true. But I don't think any of us saw one on our global adventure. We also have a new teammate and she's a living animal encyclopedia.

Yolei: He's talking about our friend Syd Chang. She's awesome with animals.

Prisoner 2: Wow! That's really cool.

* * *

Later the next day at a restaurant, we were having lunch with Terry, Dana and his friends.

Me: So we busted out another rant session on Icky Vicky.

Nico: Yep.

Abigail: You said it.

Abigail was cured and given an awesome black summer shirt with a black falcon on it and she had a black night sky sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Lightning Falcon's Swift Speed on the back. ライトニングファルコンのスウィフトスピード。

Lincoln: It's good we helped you Abby. You don't mind if I call you that right?

Abigail: No Lincoln you can call me Abby.

Stacy: Now that we know that my suspicions are confirmed, we have to be ready for anything Roland and Arthur Paradigm send our way.

Abigail: That's true. But now we have the powers of the three great forces of the animal kingdom for them to deal with: Land, Sea and Air.

Me: That's true. And the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm to boot.

The kids of Horrorland were given powers thanks to our battle. We also gave them awesome clothes.

Britney Crosby has Cosmic Umbrakinesis. She had a black shirt with blue jean pants and black shoes and she had a black fancy watch on. She has a black fire sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for The Everlasting Dark Shadow. 永遠の暗い影

Molly Molloy has Cosmic Chlorokinesis. Molly had a green shirt with tan jeans and she had black Mary Jane shoes. She had a green jungle sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for Nature's Eternal Bloom. 自然の永遠の花

Matt Daniels has Cosmic Hydrokinesis. Matt had a blue shirt and blue jeans and blue combat boots and he had a blue ocean wave sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for Ocean Wave Emissary. 海の波の使者

Robby Schwartz has Cosmic Technokinesis. Robby had a yellow shirt with a gear on it with black pants and black combat boots. He also had a gears sleeveless trench coat and the kanji for Justice's Technological Innovation. 正義の技術革新

Abby Martin has Cosmic Aerokinesis. She had a sky blue shirt with a blue Scottish blue kilt skirt, blue jeans and brown flattops. She had a sky sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for The Skies Hurricane Hero. 空ハリケーンヒーロー

Michael Munroe has Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Michael had a red shirt and brown pants with black combat boots and he had a fire sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Inferno Firestorm of Justice. 正義のインフェルノファイアストーム

Julie Martin has Cosmic Cryokinesis. She also had a dark blue shirt with blue pants with snowflakes on them and Frozen shoes and she had a snowstorm sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Absolute Zero Ice Storm. 絶対零度アイスストーム

Boone Dixon has Cosmic Light Manipulation. He had a black shirt with a prism on it refracting light, black pants, black combat boots and a rainbow sleeveless trench coat with the Sun on the back and kanji for Lights Seven Colored Justice was in the middle of the Sun. 七色の正義を照らす

Jillian Gerard has Cosmic Geokinesis and Jackson Gerard has Cosmic Crystal Manipulation. Jillian had a brown shirt with a volcano on it and she had brown pants and brown flattops. She had a lava sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Volcanic Incandescent Glow. 火山の白熱灯 Jackson had a brown shirt with a crystal cluster on it and he had black pants and brown combat boots. He had a crystal trench coat with the Kanji for Prismatic Crystal of Virtue on it. 徳のプリズムクリスタル

Lizzy, Clay and Luke all have Cosmic Electrokinesis. Lizzy has a purple summer shirt with a lightning bolt on it and black pants and purple flattops and she had a lightning sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for Lightning Strikes of Courage. 勇気の落雷 Luke had a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and black leather pants and purple combat boots. He also had a sleeveless trench coat with the Kanji for Justices Thunderstorm of Righteousness. 正義の正義の雷雨 Clay had a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and black jeans and black combat boots. He had a lightning sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for Lightning Strikes Skin Deep. 落雷が肌を深く襲う

Matt Daniels (to Evan): I'm glad I'm not the only one who had a run in with Monster Blood.

Evan: Me too.

Rhino (to Britney Crosby): You got tormented by Slappy too?

Britney: I sure did. Slappy was a nightmare from Hell.

Nico: You're not the only one Britney. I was tormented by Slappy too.

Julie Martin (to Bai Tza): Bai Tza, can I get a picture of you?

Bai Tza: (Giggles) Sure Julie.

Bai Tza striked a pose and Julie took a picture.

Me: Terry how are you doing with your clean up of the Jokerz?

Terry: Been very busy J.D.

Then we saw a big boy harassing Dana.

Me: Hey who do you think you are!?

We went over and picked him up.

Terry: You got a lot of nerve picking on... (Recognizes him) Big Time?

Big Time: T.T.! (Hugs him)

Terry: Guys, this is Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow. Charlie was always scheming about how he was going to make it big and the name stuck.

Charlie: And T.T. is Tiny Terry, 'cause he was always thinking small.

Flash (snickers): Tiny Terry?

Me: (Scolds) Flash! (To Charlie) We didn't know you were a friend of Terry's.

Charlie: You are an amazing force Fire Chief.

Me: Fire Chief. I like the sound of that.

Terry: Dana, you remember Charlie?

Dana: I remember who he is. Do you?

Sidney poindexter: To be honest, we don't know him that much either.

We got to catching up.

Later at the estate, everyone was starting to get suspicious of Charlie.

Terry: Look, we have a group of redeemed villains as friends. Should Charlie really be that different?

Inque: Terry, I get where you're coming from. You fought to even make me your friend, remember? But Charlie isn't like that. For all we know, he could be going behind you're back right now.

Me: Terry is right Inque. We can help Charlie and have him set on the path of redemption. I have a strong feeling we can help him. I sense that something is wrong with him and we need to fix it.

Max: You're not going to bring him to his senses. He needs to do that on his own.

Terry: Maybe I can at least keep him alive until he does.

Clocker: And when that fails, we're bringing him down!

Me: No Clocker. Trust me guys. We've helped all kinds of supervillains before and we brought them onto the path of light. Now it's time to help Charlie.

Then the alarm went off.

We saw that Charlie Big Time Bigalow was a huge hulking behemoth!

Charlie Bigelow was friends with Terry McGinnis ever since they were kids. Charlie hoped that one day he get the big score and be set for life. At the time, both he and Terry were troublesome and got in trouble with the law. This devious behavior included petty thefts, vandalism, and shoplifting. Once Charlie was eighteen, he took Terry with him on a heist to prove himself and his gang. However, things didn't go as planned and Terry and Charlie got arrested. Terry wasn't severely punished due to that he was underage, but Charlie was put on trial as an adult and was sentenced three years in prison. There he shared a cell with Richard Armacost, a top executive at Agrichem. Charlie took advantage of this and forged an alliance with him and offered him protection. In exchange, he would be fully rewarded for his services.

Charlie is eventually released from jail and coerced his friend Terry to get him a job at Wayne-Powers. However, Terry confronts Charlie about his hidden intentions and failed to persuade Charlie to see reason in his actions. He leaves but is unknowingly being tracked by Terry (as Batman) after he placed a tracer on Charlie. When Charlie was doing his latest heist for the mercenary, Karros, he fought Batman and during the brawl, he was infected by a leaked Cerestone canister (which was an experimental hormone developed by Wayne-Powers that accelerated plant growth and was estimated to revolutionize farming industry). Charlie and Karros escaped, but Karros blamed him for the fiasco, and demanded a reimbursement of 40,000 credits. It got worse for Charlie as the effects from the Cerestone started setting in, as he was in deep pain and his body began to gradually change. During the night, Charlie turns into a mutated malformed brutish monster, which fits his moniker and nature, and then refers to himself by his street name Big Time.

Due to everything that happened to him, Big Time wants revenge and goes after Armacost (due to that he indirectly was responsible for Charlie's condition). He confronts Armacost and almost kills him but Batman intervenes and stops him. Despite Big Time's inhuman strength, he gets stunned by a gas grenade and knocked out by Batman. Big Time is then arrested by the GCPD and is held without bail.

Despite being imprisoned, Big Time escapes and has assistance from a crime lord known as the Major. However, Big Time gets fed up with being used as a pawn and schemes against the Major. In order to accomplish this task, Big Time decided he needed to bring some of his own friends. Big Time firstly selects Terry and tries to get him to join his Gang. Big Time fails in convincing Terry and in response goes berserk. Terry then takes this opportunity and escapes. Big Time later gets reprimanded by the Major and gives him an ultimatum to fix his mistake.

Big Time sees this as the perfect opportunity to enact his plan to get rid of the Major. He confronts Terry again and takes advantage of Terry's naivete. Big Time is unable to kill Terry and convinces him to get the Major taken to the GCPD without being implicated. After the major gets arrested, it is revealed that Big Time only wanted the Major to get arrested so he can have his men work for him. He also lies that he doesn't want to be normal. Big Time then tries to kill Terry when he refuses to join him, but Bruce comes in and saves Terry by ramming Big Time with his car. Big Time attacks Bruce, but Terry uses this distraction to put on his Batsuit and stops Big Time. Big Time tries to flee on a bridge but Batman (Terry) stuns him with a flash grenade. This prompts Big Time to lunge at him, with both of them falling over the bridge. Big Time tries to hold on Batman's leg for dear life, but he loses his grip and falls to his presumed death. Bruce offered sympathy, but Terry comes to accept that Charlie was a bad influence he had long outgrown.

Me: Whoa! Is that Big Time!?

Clocker: Jeez! What happened to him!?

Me: The computer shows that he's infected with an experimental hormone that accelerates plant growth called Cerastone.

Lisa: Gadzooks! That stuff is a highly dangerous formula. Luckily I have an antidote for it.

Lisa went and got the formula. It was a purple liquid.

Lisa: You have to get him to drink this guys.

Me: (I take the formula beaker) Thanks Lisa.

I put it in a pocket.

We were off to help him. Nico caught a Probopass and a Dusknoir in the park earlier.

* * *

Batman 2039 was fighting Big Time. It was a rough battle.

Big Time: Terry? You're Batman?

Batman 2039: Well, I am the future version. But-

Big Time (enraged): YOU LIED TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!

We arrived and saw the fight.

Batman 2039: Okay, okay! You're right. What am I doing this for, Charlie? Do I think all these people are gonna thank me forever? (winks to us and we wink back) It's a lot easier and more fun to do what I wanna do, instead of being told what to do by someone else.

Big Time (smirks): That's more like it. I knew you'd come around. Get up here and give me a high five.

We swooped in and knocked him down.

Me: We have to knock him out and make him drink this antidote Lisa made. I have a feeling it will work. Lets get him!

We went at Big Time and I punched him and Dana fired a blast of blue fire and it burned him. We punched him all over the place.

Me: Lets finish this!

Cybertron Crumplezone: Right! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it turned his thrusters into powerful shoulder cannons.

Sidney Poindexter: Lets do this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his ghost powers.

Crumplezone and Sidney Poindexter: CRUMPLE THE BULLY CANNON!

Crumplezone fired his shoulder cannons and Sidney Poindexter fired a ghost energy ray and the blasts combined and they hit Big Time and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Clocker: Time for some serious action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back bumpers and the thrusters turned into blasters.

Flash: I've always wanted to try this! VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his super speed powers 100-fold.

Clocker and Flash: SUPER SPEED FORCE POWERBLAST!

Flash ran incredibly fast and Clocker fired numerous blasts and Flash punched him all over the place and the lasers hit him and exploded.

Me: Lets knock him out. Final Smash time!

Dana: You got it J.D.!

Batman 2039: Ladies first.

Dana: Thanks. BLUE FIRE DRAGONPUNCH!

Dana fired a powerful blast of blue fire and it turned into a powerful blue dragon and it went at Big Time and punched him with devastating force.

KRABBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Batman 2039: Now for me. BATSTORM FUTURE STRIKE!

Batman fired a huge swarm of bats and they slammed into Big Time and knocked him out.

Me: Now's our chance.

I pulled out the antidote and Lincoln held his mouth open. I poured it into him and he swallowed it.

Big Time reverted back to normal and he was weak and disoriented.

Charlie: What happened?

We explained everything.

Charlie: Look, if you guys want to throw me in jail again, I understand.

Crumplezone: Nah. We'll just have ya see a therapist every morning.

Charlie: I'm cool with that.

Me: Sorry we were so rough on ya dude.

Charlie: Nah it's all right. I deserved it.

We shake hands.

Back at the estate we were talking about what happened.

Inque (guilty): You were right, Terry. Charlie isn't that different from us.

Clocker: Too bad he has to go to therapy now.

Terry: Don't beat yourselves up. I actually thought about giving up on Charlie as well. But if you always have hope for a person, that person will have a good outcome.

Me: That's true Terry.

Terry: (To the viewers) If you know someone that is in need of some serious help, be sure to help them out whenever possible.

Me: Amen to that Terry.

We rested after a long day and we haven't faced one of Batman 2039's enemies in a while.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Batman Beyond Villain done.

I'm sorry we haven't done a Batman Beyond villain in a while. But Charlie "Big Time" Bigalow was a cool guy but he had a serious problem. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	772. Lincoln's 12 Personalities

In Lisa's Laboratory, Lisa had perfected a new serum.

Lisa: It's finished! My new emotion serum is finally complete! Now all I need is a perfect test subject to test it with.

Lisa went downstairs and she found Lincoln in the kitchen getting a glass of orange juice.

Lisa: (In her head) Lincoln is the perfect test subject!

Lisa snuck in after Lincoln filled up his glass with orange juice. When he was putting it back in the fridge, Lisa slipped some of the serum into his drink and put it back on the counter with no one noticing a thing.

Lincoln drank the juice laced with Lisa's serum.

Lincoln: Mmm. Good juice. (Stomach grumbles) Uh oh.

He was in a lot of pain.

Lincoln came up to me.

Me: What's wrong buddy?

Lincoln: I don't know. I don't feel so good.

Lisa then came with an empty beaker.

Me: Lisa? Did you spike Lincoln's juice with one of your experiments again?

Laney: Lisa, mom and dad told you not to use us as guinea pigs anymore!

Sabrina Mason: If I have to guess, this is a combination of Lincoln, his personalities, one of Lisa's experiments and a whole lot of trouble.

Then the beaker fell out of Lisa's hands and Lincoln went into the beaker as it was floating.

Lincoln: Uh oh!

The beaker shattered and Lincoln became 12 different colored puddles and we gasped.

The puddles swirled around and fired 12 beams of light and they turned into 12 different Lincoln's! But they each had a different colored shirt on.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Holy mackerel!

Varie: That experiment split Lincoln into 12 Versions of himself!

Me: It sure did. Are you okay Lincoln's?

Red Lincoln: I told you not to give me those lessons! (Punches me)

Me: Ow! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YA JERK!?

Pink Lincoln: FREE! FREE! (Hugs Lucy) I'M FREE!

Grey Lincoln: (Fearful and hiding under the couch) I don't like it here.

Purple Lincoln: What's not to like? (Kisses Earth passionately)

I saw that the Yellow Lincoln was reading a book on advanced genetics.

Me: Wow! Advanced Genetics and DNA Science? You'd have to have the skills and college of a doctor with 12 years of college to read that.

Yellow Lincoln: Indeed. The nucleotides of the DNA atomic structure can be quite a mathematical process to learn.

My head was sparking.

Me: Whoa! My head hurts from all that.

Laney: No kidding. I may be a smart girl but I can't digest all that information in one sitting.

We saw the Brown Lincoln cleaning up everything and making everything spotless.

Lola: I like this one.

Brown Lincoln: Thank you. Everything must be spotless.

The Sky Blue Lincoln walked up to Lynn.

Sky Blue Lincoln: Hey Lynn, you want to head to the obstacle course for a race!?

Lynn: Oh it is on!

They went to the obstacle course.

Lana saw the Green Lincoln meditating with yoga candles around him.

Lana: This one is very calm.

Bodhi was with him.

Me: Look at that state of deep concentration.

Lori: This one is so full of hope.

The Blue Lincoln was giving Lori all kinds of great advice and more.

Blue Lincoln: You have what it takes to be a great sister Lori and a great mother and never tell yourself anything different.

Lori: I will remember that.

The Orange Lincoln belched and fell to the floor.

Lana: Awesome!

The White Lincoln was looking at himself in the mirror and he was looking sharp.

Lola: You are looking sharp big brother.

White Lincoln: I want to look Perfect.

Black Lincoln: Are you all gonna yell at me?

Me: No we're not gonna yell. But now I think I know what Lisa's serum did. It divided Lincoln into the 12 core parts of his personality.

Dark blue Lincoln: Ugh! You are completely disgusting!

Me: Thanks a lot!

Lynn came back with the Sky Blue Lincoln and she was exhausted and dripping with sweat like there was no tomorrow.

Lori: Blue is literally his hope.

Leni: Red is like his rage.

Luna: Pink is his happiness dudes.

Luan: Grey is his timidity.

Lynn: Yellow is his smarts.

Lucy: Dark Blue is his disgust.

Laney: White is his perfection.

Lana: Brown is his clean.

Lola: Orange is his laziness.

Lisa: Sky Blue is his Athleticism and Competitiveness.

Lily: Black is his sensitivity

Me: And Green is his Calmness.

Lisa: My experiment is a success! I must inform my college colleagues!

Lori grabbed Lisa's shirt.

Lori: Not so fast! This is literally your fault!

Me: Lori, put her down. Now.

Lori did so.

Me: Lisa's experiment may have done this. But I think this is so cool!

Bowser Jr: Lisa, maybe you should put a security system around your experiments so no one can touch them!

Me: We'll worry about that later B.J.

Lincoln: J.D.! Can you hear me?

Me: Lincoln?

A spirit Lincoln then appeared. I saw him.

Me: Lincoln, it's the true you!

Lincoln: That's right. Lisa's experiments did split me into my 12 core parts of my personality. You got to get me back together into 1.

Me: How can we do that? We don't even know if Lisa made an antidote.

Rage Lincoln punched me in the face.

POW!

Me: Ow! Why you little!?

I punched Rage Lincoln in the face and gave him a nasty black eye.

Maria grabbed me and the Rage Lincoln with her water powers.

Maria: That's enough you two! We can't hurt each other because of an experiment that made this happen.

Nico: Maria's right! We have to figure this out.

Maria: Ok, Lincolns. You all need to stay inside until we merge you all back!

William (the 12 Lincolns just escaped): Ok. Who left the door unlocked?

Me: We have to get them back!

Optimus Prime: We need to find the Lincolns and merge them together before any of our enemies find them!

Me: Right! Wait!

I saw a huge pile of food and buried underneath it was the Lazy Lincoln.

Lazy Lincoln: Oh hey. (Belch)

Me: We have the Orange Lincoln here.

I put him in a beaker and he turned into an orange liquid.

Me: Turns out he was here.

With that we split up and went all over across town!

* * *

Riku, Demona, and Britney Crosby, Carly Beth, Nicole, Sabrina Mason, Xion, and Karai VS Caitlin and Dominique Rage

* * *

Rage Lincoln kicked over a bunch of trash cans and threw them at cars and they exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Caitlin (to Rage Lincoln): Hello, Stinkcoln!

Rage Lincoln: Only Lynn gets to call me that!

Dominique (gives him a wedgie): Do we look like we give a damn?! You're gonna pay for getting Mandy expelled!

Carly Beth: Let the hot head boy go!

Carly Beth punched Dominique in the face and gave her a nasty black eye!

They got up and they had Rage Lincoln over a sewer.

Carly Beth: Alright, you two. Let's just talk about this.

Caitlin (holds Rage Lincoln over the edge): Ok. We'll talk.

Dominique: About our demands, that is!

Nicole: What do you two want? A few souls out of the Book of Vile Darkness? Because I'll do that if it means getting Lincoln back to normal!

Caitlin: We could care less about that book and what's in it!

Dominique: What we want is Mandy's expulsion being erased so she can go back to school!

Nicole: Not gonna happen you bitch! Mandy brought all that on herself by calling Clover a dumb blonde!

Carly Beth (to Caitlin and Dominique): I can't believe I'm saying this but Chuck and Steve never stooped to your level!

Nicole punched Caitlin in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth! It released the Rage Lincoln.

Britney Crosby: Me, Demona, and Riku will get Rage out of here. You guys handle Caitlin and Domnique!

Carly Beth: Right!

Carly Beth and Nicole grabbed Rage Lincoln.

Britney Crosby, Demona and Riku pulverized the living shit out of them both.

Then Caitlin and Dominique ran away.

Xion (sees Caitlin and Dominique run away): That's right. Run. Because soon, there will be nowhere left for you two to go!

Demona: Britney what were you doing before the nightmare of Horrorland began?

Britney: I was fighting Slappy the Living Dummy and it was horrible.

One week earlier, Britney's annoying cousin Ethan, brought his dummy Mr. Bad Boy. Britney believes that Ethan is up to no good again. Meanwhile, Britney's best friend Molly is also having serious problems with a Mind Stealer Doll. Molly's dad brought it back from one of his trips. Molly is afraid of the doll, so the girls carry the doll to a graveyard and bury it.

After some more madness is caused by the dummy, Britney finds out some information about Ethan's dummy from Molly's dad's research. Britney and Molly discover that his real name is Slappy and that he has six ancient words that both wake him up and put him back to sleep. They then go to Britney's house to read the words to put Slappy back to sleep. However, Ethan must have somehow put him back to sleep before the girls got there because after going to bed, Britney is awakened by who she believes is Ethan trying to wake her up, but it turns-out to be Slappy! Slappy grabs her very wrist tightly. He thanks her for waking him up and claims that she's now his new slave and that she'll do whatever he wants! He informs her that he heard Ethan talking about her burying the Mind Stealer Doll in the graveyard. Slappy cries that he wants it and then tells Britney to go get it and bring it to him! Slappy rushes off to the graveyard and Britney follows him.

After arriving at the graveyard, Britney goes after Slappy. After capturing him, he kicks and screams and vows revenge! In the end Slappy's mind gets stolen and Britney's parents soon arrive. They mention to Britney that they wish to take her to a doctor, for they feel that she has gone crazy. She claims she is fine though, they do not really believe her. But they leave together, after Britney re-buried the doll...

Xion: That's horrible Britney. You know you aren't the only one that faced Slappy right?

Britney: I know. Nico said that he and a lot of others were tormented by him. It was a nightmare.

Demona: That must've been traumatizing for you.

Britney: It was.

* * *

Michael Munroe, Francis, and Lea - Hope

* * *

At Gus's Games and Grub, Michael Munroe, Francis and Lea were there and they found the Hope Lincoln rooting people on with great hope and he helped them get a lot of fun points, prizes and more.

Francis: Wow! Hope Lincoln is really good at helping people.

Michael Munroe: He sure is.

Lea: I like this Lincoln the best. He loves to show his hope to everyone.

Michael: Me too.

Hope Lincoln: Hey guys.

Francis: Hey Hope Lincoln.

Hope Lincoln: I know why you came. I'll gladly let you take me back. Being out was fun. But I want to be a part of the whole Lincoln.

Francis: We're gonna miss you Hope Lincoln.

Lea turned Hope Lincoln into a blue liquid and went into the beaker.

Francis: That's 3 down and 9 more to go.

Lea: Yep. Hey Michael how did you get the nickname The Monster?

Michael: Well, that's something I don't like to talk about. But it was mostly because of my explosive temper.

Michael is a very athletic child with a short fuse. He is nicknamed Monster, because he explodes a lot. But he never wants to be called Monster again, after his ordeal with real monsters in Mrs. Hardesty's basement. And there are much more monsters waiting for him in HorrorLand. He later meets up with the other Very Special Guests, then gets lost in Panic Park due to Byron "helping" them. Michael appears insane in Escape From HorrorLand, along with other guests that were waiting for the other Very Special Guests in the Panic Park attraction, the Tunnel of Hate.

Michael: Ever since, I was called that.

Francis put his hand on his shoulder.

Francis: I know just how you feel Michael. I was once like you. I had a really nasty disposition and I had an explosive temper as well. I became Hotstreak when the Big Bang happened and I was a flaming menace. I loved hurting people. But J.D. has been a great friend to me and a major mentor figure. He changed me into a great and better person. If he can do it to me, he can do so to you.

Michael: Thanks Francis. I would like that.

* * *

Matt Daniels, Maria, and Bai Tza - Smarts

* * *

The Smart Lincoln was at the Library and Matt Daniels, Maria and Bai Tza saw a bunch of massive stacks of books.

Matt Daniels: Whoa!

Maria: Look at all these books!

Bai Tza: Smart Lincoln read all these books in one sitting? Incredible!

Maria: This is every book in the library all at once!

Ms. Wetta: I'm amazed myself Maria.

Maria: I know Ms. Wetta. But we have a strange situation here.

Smart Lincoln arrived.

Smart Lincoln: Indeed it is.

They saw that Smart Lincoln had a brain the size of a kitchen table and it was throbbing and pulsating with knowledge!

Maria: Wow! You got really smart from all these books!

Smart Lincoln: Indeed. And I will gladly go with you and rejoin Lincoln as a whole.

Maria: Okay. But Lincoln's gonna get a massive headache from all that knowledge when we put you back together.

Smart Lincoln: I know.

Smart Lincoln turned into a yellow Liquid and went into a beaker.

Maria: That was the coolest of the Lincoln's.

Matt Daniels: He sure was.

Maria: Hey Matt what were you like before the whole Horrorland nightmare?

Matt Daniels: I was the leader of the Horrorland Special Guests.

Daniels appears in HorrorLand in the book Creep from the Deep, so, canonically, the first half of book 3 actually occurs before book two's Enter HorrorLand segment. He is kind and sporty, but the only thing that drives him up the wall is Bradley "Worm" Wormser. He takes on a leadership roles for the Very Special Guests' group.

Maria: Wow!

Matt D.: I know.

* * *

Julie Martin, Killer Frost, and Poison Ivy - Passion

* * *

At the Park, Julie Martin, Killer Frost and Poison Ivy were looking for Passion Lincoln.

Julie Martin: Where is Passion Lincoln.

Killer Frost: I think we found him.

They saw Passion Lincoln and Earth kissing passionately while they were sitting on a park bench.

Julie M., Killer Frost and Poison Ivy: Aaaawwww.

Earth: You are quite the kisser Passion Lincoln.

Passion Lincoln: I've learned a lot from Lori's magazines. Don't tell her I read them.

Earth: I won't.

Julie M.: As much as I want this love to go on, we have to get you back together with the original Lincoln.

Passion Lincoln: All right. I'll see you at home Earth.

Earth: Will do.

Killer Frost pulled out a beaker and Passion Lincoln turned into purple liquid and went into it.

Julie Martin: That was so adorable.

Killer Frost: It sure was. Julie how did you wind up in Horrorland?

Julie Martin: Well before I wound up there, I was a newspaper reporter for my middle school.

Julie Martin is a girl who takes pictures for Twin Forks Middle School's newspaper. She really wants to beat the photography contest against David Blank. But the Sneer Sisters, Greta and Becka, break her digital camera. So, she finds another self-developing camera and the students in Twin Forks Middle School will never be the same! She gets an invitation to HorrorLand, but quickly finds out that she and the other Very Special Guests are all in great danger...

Poison Ivy: So you warned everyone about them being in danger? You did your best to help.

Julie M.: Thanks Pamela.

* * *

Molly Molloy, Venom, and Rhino - Athletic

* * *

Molly Molloy, Venom and Rhino were at the Gym and they saw Athletic Lincoln and Girl Jordan playing Dodgeball. They saw them doing all kinds of moves and tricks in dodgeball and they were really working up a tremendous sweat and Athletic Lincoln wasn't in the least bit tired.

Molly: Wow! Look at him go!

Venom: He's really giving Girl Jordan a run for her money.

Rhino: No kidding.

Girl Jordan was dripping sweat like there was no tomorrow.

Molly: I think that's enough you two.

Molly used her plant powers and tied up the Athletic Lincoln in vines.

Venom: Wow! You've gotten your powers down Molly!

Molly: I know.

Molly put the Athletic Lincoln in the beaker.

Rhino: That was great Molly.

Molly: Thanks Aleksei.

Venom: What were you doing before the Horrorland nightmare?

Molly: I was helping in destroying the evil Slappy.

Rhino: That's awful.

Molly: I know. Nico told me everything that went down with him and a bunch of others. It was a nightmare.

* * *

Robby Schwartz, Stewie, Bowser Jr., - Timid

* * *

Robby Schwartz, Stewie and Bowser Jr. were looking for the Timid Lincoln.

Stewie: So are you sure that the Timid Lincoln is here at home?

Robby: I'm positive Stewie. My Emoticlone Detector I built will be able to find the spiritual energy of the emoticlones anywhere.

Bowser Jr.: Wow! That is genius.

Stewie: Indeed. I'm very impressed old chap.

Robby: Thanks Stewie. I've always been known as the nerd of my group. But I always like to draw comics and invent stuff.

Robby is a nerdy kid who likes to make web-comics. His latest creation is Dr. Maniac, a maniacal supervillain who somehow escapes into the real world! The same thing happens to his other characters: Purple Rage, Scarlet Starlet, and possibly even Robby's imaginary sister Taylor Schwartz. However, Taylor and Scarlet Starlet do not appear alongside Dr. Maniac in HorrorLand.

The detector detected an emoticlone. They saw the couch trembling and they looked under it and there was the Timid Lincoln.

Robby: There you are. It's all right. Lets get you back in the beaker.

The Timid Lincoln went into the beaker as a grey liquid.

* * *

Boone Dixon, William, and Shego - Sensitivity

* * *

Boone Dixon, William and Shego were looking for Sensitive Lincoln in Edd's Attic.

Edd: Are you sure there's one of Lincoln's Emoticlones in my attic guys?

William: We're positive Double D.

Shego: I can sense it.

They saw something shaking in the corner.

Boone: That's him.

Sensitive Lincoln: You're not here to yell at me are you?

Boone: Of course not. We want to put you back together with the other Lincoln's.

Sensitive Lincoln: Well okay.

The Sensitive Lincoln turned into a black liquid and went into the beaker.

Edd: That was positively unequivocally fascinating!

Shego: It sure was. Boone, what were you doing before the whole Horrorland nightmare?

Boone: I was sent to a terrible place called Camp Hither.

Boone and Heather love to go to different camps every summer. This year, they travel to Camp Hither but find out that the place is infested with snakes! They also find out that Dr. Crawler, their camp director, is a snake himself! Dr. Crawler wants to turn Boone to a snake, but Boone stops him, and Dr. Crawler poisons himself to death. He gets an invitation to HorrorLand and sees children getting strangled by vines. He jumps to the rescue but gets tangled as well. Then, the monster police take them to "The Keeper" a.k.a. Dr. Maniac. He also finds out that he and the other guest are in danger. He is one of the children to get lost in Help! We Have Strange Powers! He appears in The Streets of Panic Park, trying to fight Byron with Michael Munroe.

Shego: That's horrible. Nico told us about that one.

Boone: I can tell. He has a lot of Goosebumps books.

* * *

Abby Martin, Teresa, and Arpeggio - Happiness

* * *

At a local dance party going on in the middle of town, Abby Martin, Teresa and Arpeggio were looking for Happiness Lincoln.

Abby Martin: Wow! Look at all these people!

Teresa: I know.

Then they saw Happiness Lincoln dancing and everyone was loving to watch him. He was doing all kinds of awesome dance moves.

Teresa: Wow! Happy Lincoln sure knows how to dance!

Abby Martin: Look at him go!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) I say! He sure knows how to move. Abby what is your story with Horrorland?

Abby: Well we lost our parents at a young age.

Teresa: Oh Abby. I'm so sorry.

Abby: I know. Thank you Teresa.

Abby and her younger brother, Peter, lost their parents at an early age. Since then, they have lived with their Granny Vee. Granny Vee becomes sick and sends the kids to live with their Uncle Jonathan.

Upon arriving in Vermont, the siblings are picked up by a man who they think is their uncle. The man is actually Tuttan-Rha, an ancient Egyptian who stays alive by eating mummy organs. Abby and her brother manage to defeat the ancient Egyptian, and they go back to live with their Granny Vee.

Once the kids return to Granny Vee, Granny Vee confesses that her health was failing. Abby unwraps a parcel. The parcel contains a piece of a mummy's organs. Abby tells her grandmother to ignore the smell and eat a nice chunk and will do her a world of good. Since Tuttan-Rha used the organs to stay alive, Abby assumes that Granny Vee can do the same. Abby assures Granny Vee that she will be around for a long time.

Arpeggio: Gosh. I'm sorry Abby.

Abby: Thanks Arpeggio.

D.J.: And the winner is Lincoln Loud!

Everyone cheered! Happy Lincoln was given an awesome dance trophy.

Happy Lincoln: Thank you all so much! I'm so happy!

Teresa: Way to go man!

They took him back to the estate.

* * *

Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Clay (Goosebumps), Shocker, and Elena - Cleanliness

* * *

At Ed's house, Lizzy and Luke Morris, Clay (Goosebumps), Shocker and Elena were looking for Clean Lincoln.

Lizzy: I think I know where he is.

They went upstairs and found him in Ed's room and it was spotlessly clean and in a bag that had the radiation symbol on it was all of Ed's moldy stuff and more.

Elena: Whoa! He really cleaned up all of Ed's mess!

Sarah: He sure did. I like this Lincoln.

Clay: I'll say. He's so tidy and clean.

Luke Morris: No kidding.

Clean Lincoln: All clean! Not one single piece of filth is here.

Elena: Wow! It's so shiny I can see my face in the floors and the walls.

Lizzy: You did a great job Clean Lincoln.

Clean Lincoln was put into the beaker as a brown liquid.

Elena: That's cool.

Ed: I like my room like this. I can't believe I was that filthy.

Luke Morris: Me neither.

Elena: How did you guys first came across Horrorland?

Lizzy: That is a nightmare we will never forget.

The Morris Family, along with Luke's friend Clay, get lost on their way to Zoo Gardens Theme Park, and when they see a billboard sign advertising HorrorLand, they decide to go there instead. Once in the park, Lizzy, Luke, and Clay go off on their own to have some fun, noticing numerous "No Pinching" signs. After a few frightening experiences on the rides, the family tries to leave, but find the park gates locked and the Horrors march toward them and try to have them pushed in a bubbling purple pond. When the HorrorLand MC tells the family that everything in HorrorLand was serious to them, Lizzy realizes that this includes the signs she saw, so she pinches the HorrorLand MC, causing her to deflate. As the other Horrors come to her aid, it allows the Morris' and Clay to escape by hijacking one of the HorrorLand buses. However, when they get home, they discover that one Horror had followed them. He gives them passes for next year.

Derek and Margo Strange, hosts a television show called Strange File, convince Lizzy, Luke, and Clay to go back to HorrorLand with them so that they can expose it as an evil, dangerous place. In the end, however, it turns out that Derek and Margo are monsters too.

Lizzy and her brother are recurring characters in the Goosebumps HorrorLand series, namely the Escape from Horroland story arc. She appears in Help! We Have Strange Powers!, Escape From HorrorLand, and The Streets of Panic Park.

Lizzy is also in the PC game, Escape From HorrorLand, a non-canon direct sequel to One Day at HorrorLand. The games begins when Lizzy, Luke, and Clay suddenly find themselves back at HorrorLand after touching the passes that were given to them. Throughout the game, you (the player) must help Lizzy rescue Luke, Clay, and her parents and escape from HorrorLand. In the game, she is played by Tatum Marie Fjersted.

In order to solve the mystery of what's happening at HorrorLand during the events of the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series, Lizzy and Luke Morris launch a blog to post clues information and information on the HorrorLand theme park. The site is mostly run by Luke, but Lizzy contributes in the form of extracts from a "Welcome to HorrorLand" guidebook. Since the site opened, they've received correspondence from Madame Doom, Monster-X, and Slappy the Dummy.

Elena: Geez. That's terrible that happened to you.

* * *

Jillian Gerard, Jackson Gerard, Sandman, and Clayface - Perfection

* * *

In Eddy's house, Jillian & Jackson Gerard, Sandman and Clayface were looking for Perfection Lincoln.

They found him in Eddy's room and Eddy was giving his some beauty perfection tips.

Eddy: Oh hey guys. Just showing Lincoln here how to use that old black magic.

Jillian: I figured you would be showing him some of your styles Eddy. But this is a strange situation we have here.

They revealed the story.

Eddy: Wow! I didn't know Lisa's experiment would cause that.

Sandman: It's hard to explain.

Jackson: I'll get him back in the beaker.

Jackson did so and the Perfection Lincoln was back in the beaker as a white liquid.

Eddy: Wow.

Sandman: Hey Jackson, how did you and Jillian wind up in Horrorland?

Jackson: Well before we wound up there we discovered that we had strange psychic powers.

Jillian and Jackson were going to the theater at the mall to see Butt-Kicker II, which starred their favorite superhero, Butt-Kicker himself. But when they took their seats and waited for the movie to start, they noticed their new schoolmates, Nina and Artie Lerner, who are also twins. Jillian and Jackson were most dismayed at this, as the Lerners were the most disgusting and wimpy kids in the school.

After being thrown out of the theater for being rowdy, Jillian and Jackson look around the mall and had a good laugh about what they would do to the Lerner twins if they had any powers. After that, they were outside to meet with their parents when they were splashed by the Lerner's car and then they noticed a Madame Doom booth at the mall entrance. Jillian and Jackson went over to the booth and put a quarter in the slot to find out about their fortunes. The hand got stuck and wouldn't come up all the way so Jackson decided to reach in and get it. Jillian grabbed his shoulder and they both received a powerful shock that jolted them hard.

Unbeknownst to the kids, the shock that they received gave them psychic powers. Soon, Jillian and Jackson find out that they have special powers. However, using their special powers makes Jillian and Jackson targets for the Thought Police.

Jillian and Jackson soon became curious of where their powers came from and went to HorrorLand to find out. They had a bit of fun at first until they received a fortune card saying to escape HorrorLand. And then they ran into Inspector Cranium, who had changed back and they managed to escape from him by going on the Doom Slide, but not before Cranium mentioned The Menace. Then several Horrors came over and took Jillian and Jackson to where "The Keeper" lived with the other Very Special Guests. There, the Keeper, who turned out to be Dr. Maniac and the Purple Rage were the others a real scare. First the Purple Rage exploded in anger and then Dr. Maniac kept on changing the temperature dangerously until Robby Schwartz pretended to have suffocated. After Dr. Maniac left in a panic, the other guests explained to Jillian and Jackson that they are trying to escape HorrorLand to Panic Park and that three kids have already escaped to there and that mirrors are the way there and a Horror named Byron is trying to help them. So everyone raced off to find a mirror. Along the way the twins noticed a dark-haired girl and boy watching them.

Soon they reached a cafe, where Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy were last seen and Jackson uncovered the mirrors by concentrating on the wall. Five more of the kids went in the mirrors, but the Monster Police caught the remaining kids before they could jump in, and they managed to get away. Then the dark-haired girl and boy caught up with them and introduced themselves as Lizzy and Luke Morris and explained that they have been to HorrorLand before and that the guests would be safer in HorrorLand. Then Jillian read Lizzy's mind and told the others she was lying creating an uproar. Lizzy struggled to explain about Panic Park, but Jillian and Jackson told the others that she is working with the Horrors to keep them in HorrorLand. Jillian and Jackson spent the journey criticizing and bad-mouthing Lizzy and Luke and still felt uneasy about them even after they found their friends and rescued Carly Beth Caldwell and Julie Martin from drowning in the Tunnel of Hate. Panic Park turned out to be a very frightening place and Jillian and Jackson faced many dangers there such as the Egg Aliens, The Haunted Mask and Captain Long Ben One-Leg.

They then discovered a man who introduced himself as Karloff Mennis, also known as The Menace. Jillian and Jackson were then revealed to be traitors, working for The Menace the whole time, much to the anger of the other Special Guests. It was also revealed that it was The Menace who gave them their powers, not Madame Doom. Jillian and Jackson were taken away, but managed to catch up with the others and the villains (who have joined forces with them to defeat The Menace) when they caused Panic Park to shrink by laughing. Jillian and Jackson explained that they never wanted to work for The Menace and his control over them has shrunk. So Jackson opened the whirlwind with Cranium's help, and Jillian, Jackson and the others got back to HorrorLand and their families safely.

Jillian: Ever since then, we found out that we had these incredible psychic powers. Humans can only use 10% of their brain power. But we can now use 100% of our power. We're omnipotent.

Sandman: That's amazing!

Eddy: That's incredible!

* * *

Billy Deep, Sheena Deep, Rubberband Man and Inque - Disgust

* * *

Billy & Sheena Deep, Rubberband Man and Inque were looking for the Disgust Lincoln at the Mall.

Rubberband Man: I had a feeling he was here at the mall.

Inque: He's over there at Reiningers.

Billy Deep: Isn't that where Leni works?

Sheena: It is. She has today off.

They went in and they found Disgust Lincoln at the mens shirts.

Disgust Lincoln: Uch! I would never wear orange.

Inque: And you need to go home.

Inque put the Disgust Lincoln back in the beak as a dark blue liquid.

Billy Deep: That's all of them.

Sheena: Wait! We need to find the Calmness one.

* * *

Back at the estate we were looking for Calmness Lincoln and we found him on the floor meditating.

Me: Have you been here the whole time?

Calmness Lincoln: Actually I just got back from the Yoga Studio doing Tai Chi. But you can put me back with the others.

Me: All right.

I put the beaker up to him and he went into it as a green liquid.

Me: That's all of them. Lets get our Lincoln back.

We put an empty bowl on the floor and put all 12 liquids of each Lincoln into it and it glowed and the whole Lincoln was back.

Lincoln: Thanks for bringing me back together guys.

Me: You're welcome buddy and it's good to have you back. Sorry I punched you in the face like that.

Lincoln: No hard feelings J.D.

Me: I need to go rest. I got a splitting headache. (Groans)

I went to my room.

Lori: It's literally good to have you back little brother.

Lincoln: Thanks Lori.

Lincoln then got a massive headache the size of Russia!

Maria: Sorry Lincoln, but your smart self read all the books in the library in one sitting and it's gonna take a while for you to digest all that information.

Lincoln: (Groans) Whoa! No wonder my head hurts.

Everyone laughed.

It was really cool learning about how Lincoln thinks and more.

Sabrina Mason: (To the viewers) Never drink an experimental formula from Lisa without your consent or there will be trouble.

I was resting in my room reading a book with an ice pack on my head. Blue Beetle caught a Pinsir.

Me: (Groans) That's the last time I drink steak sauce. (To the viewers) This was one of the most craziest adventures we've ever had. It was also one of the coolest ones we've ever experienced because we got to see the core parts of Lincoln's personality. It was cool but it gave me a splitting headache.

Lincoln was in bed with a splitting headache the size of Russia from reading all those books all at once and he had an ice bag on his head.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and Funny Adventure complete

I got this episode out of the blue out of inspiration from Harburton81's Fanfic Behavior Blast and the episode of TTG Colors of Raven. Those were awesome! Thanks for the inspiration Harburton81. Credit goes to you for the idea and the inspiration. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	773. Night of The Swamp Werewolf

At Serena's house, Me, Nico, Ash, Serena, Laney, Lincoln and Jessie were invited over for breakfast.

Jessie (Pokemon): Thanks for letting us come over for breakfast, Grace.

Grace: You're welcome Jessie. I'm so glad you and James are no longer on Team Rocket.

Nico: We all are Grace.

Ash: Me and Serena have started dating.

Serena: Yep. It's our 2nd date.

Grace: (Squeals in excitement) I'm so excited you guys!

Laney: Ash and Serena from what I can tell are made for each other.

Lincoln: I picked up on that a while back.

Me: Yep.

Grace: I heard you all went after both Teams Aqua and Magma.

Me: We sure did. We were supposed to originally go after just Team Aqua. But both teams surfaced and we had a change of plans. So we went after both teams at the same time and killed them both.

Lincoln: We also threw some of their members in our prisons.

Me: Yep.

Grace: That's great. Who is next after those two?

Me: We're going after Team Plasma next. They want to dominate the world by dividing humans and pokemon forever. A world without free will for both species.

Grace: That's terrible!

Nico: We won't let them do it.

Me: The Delta Sky will Blow them into the Stratosphere.

Grace: That's a great motto.

Serena: I think it was cool Mom.

We later went back to the estate and Nico caught a Serperior and a Rotom.

* * *

Back at the Estate we were watching on a holographic screen another rant session at Icky Vicky. Shego went first.

Shego: (On the screen) Here's what I think about you Icky Vicky. (Takes a deep breath and growls ferociously) YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK! (INFURIATED ENRAGED SCREAMING) (Think how SpongeBob yelled in the episode Rock Bottom.)

Her screaming was so loud that she blew green fire all over the place as she screamed and it all hit Icky Vicky.

Britney Crosby: Whoa! That is an explosive temper.

Karai: (Japanese Accent) My turn.

She walked up to Icky Vicky.

Karai: Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?

Icky Vicky: Umm. Yes?

Karai: That's it!

Karai jumped her and pulverized the living shit out of her with a ferocious assault in a brutal fight cloud.

We were laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

Me: (laughing) That is so funny!

Jen: No kidding. This reminds me of the time me and Bruce hulked out when we faced Terrorists.

Me: What happened then Jen?

Jen: Well it wasn't a pretty sight.

FLASHBACK

Jen: (Narrating) Me and Bruce were captured by an evil terrorist organization called the Black Lion. They were stationed over in Somalia.

Me: I remember them. I killed all those guys 1 year before I moved to Michigan.

Jen: That's right. Their leader was a madman named Amir Niyona and he wanted to destroy the entire planet and turn it into a utopian paradise for only them as the superior species.

Amir slapped Jen in the face. And it was only making her even more angry. Another man punched Bruce in the face!

Bruce: Amir! You're making me angry! You wouldn't like us when we're angry!

Then they started to Hulk out!

Bruce's eyes turned emerald green and then his skin turned green and his muscles grew huge and his hair turned black and then he grew muscular as his clothes were shredding and he turned into THE INCREDIBLE HULK!

She Hulk underwent the same thing. She had her eyes glow emerald green and her skin turned green and she grew muscular and taller, her hair turned from Black to longer dark green, and her shoes were shredded and she turned into THE SHE-HULK!

Hulk: HULK SMASH TERRORISTS!

Then they broke out of their ropes and punched and smashed all the terrorists into pulp and killed all over them and knocked out some of them.

She-Hulk: That's what you get for messing with the power of the Hulk!

Then they reverted back. (Process in reverse)

Jen: Wow! That was a close one.

Bruce: It's good we stopped them.

Jen: (Narrating) We defeated the Black Lion.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hulk: Hulk remember that. Black Lion dangerous. (Eats a sandwich)

Me: If your muscles are as big as your appetite, we'll be out of food in a couple of days.

We laughed.

Hulk: Hulk can't help it. Need food for big strength.

Nico: (to Britney Crosby and the other Very Special Guests) Do you guys still suffer from PTSD from your monster experiences?

Britney: PTSD? What's that?

Me: It stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's a very painful disorder that is very taxing on the mind.

Nico: Yeah. It's usually brought on by terrifying events that were brought on with either fear or anything like that. A lot of veterans that went to war usually get it. It happened to me.

Molly: Oh I get it. Yeah. We are still suffering from that. But we're getting better.

Nico explained what he went through and how we helped him get over his PTSD.

Robby: Whoa! That's awful!

Jillian: I can't believe Ken's parents would accuse you of doing that when it was only an accident!

Jackson: Yeah it's not your fault Nico.

Nico: I know that. I'm over it now. J.D. and everyone helped me get over my grief.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and I answered it. It was member of the Justice League - Rex Mason A.K.A. Metamorpho.

Me: Wow! Rex Mason A.K.A. Metamorpho.

Metamorpho: Nice to finally meet you, J.D.

We shook hands.

Me: You too Rex. John Stewart told me so much about you.

Metamorpho: I figured my pal would do that. He always spreads good word about awesome friends.

Me: I figured. Come on in.

He came in and everyone saw him.

Lincoln: Whoa! Metamorpho!

Metamorpho: Pleasure to meet you all.

Lana: Oh wow! You are awesome! You're one of my favorite superheroes!

Me: I take it the Justice League sent you to help us on our next mission?

Metamorpho: They sure did.

Kevin Levin: You actually look like one of my mutations.

Metamorpho: I do huh?

Me: Kevin is Half Human, Half Osmosian. He has the same powers you do.

Metamorpho: I believe it.

Lola: If I may ask, how did you become Metamorpho?

Metamorpho: Well it was because of a mutagen I was exposed to when I worked for Simon Stagg.

* * *

Rex Mason worked for Simon Stagg until he fell in love with Simon's only daughter, Sapphire. Knowing Simon would never approve of their relationship, the two kept it secret from Simon for a while. Rex met up with his old friend, John Stewart (who calls him "Mace") when GL prevented the runaway train Rex was on from crashing. Rex introduced John to Sapphire and told him of their relationship, including the fact that Simon didn't know about it.

Batman soon discovered the incident on the train was caused by chemicals being illegally transported on the train by Simon Stagg's company. When Rex learned this, he confronted Stagg, who denied that he had anything to do with the incident, lying through his teeth. Later when Simon visited Sapphire, he was shocked to find Rex there. The couple told Simon of their relationship, followed by Rex announcing his resignation from Simon's company so he could take a job in Chicago... and take Sapphire with him. Reeling from all this news, Simon nevertheless composed himself and told Rex and Sapphire they had his blessing.

Later, as Rex was cleaning out his desk, Simon arranged events so that a false alarm sounded and drew Rex into a room where he was encased in a tube and subjected to Stagg's experiment. Rex was made a test subject for Stagg's project to create a "chemical man" who could survive in any environment. The project was code-named "Metamorpho."

As a result of the experiment, Mason could now transmute any part of his body into any element or chemical. Mason was distraught over his freakish new appearance and literally had a meltdown as he tried to cope with his new abilities. Stagg manipulated Mason into fighting Stewart and nearly killing his old friend. Then Superman, Hawkgirl, and J'onn J'onzz arrived on the scene. Metamorpho held his own against the League, which delighted Stagg, who was secretly across the street videotaping the encounter in order to impress potential investors.

Metamorpho eventually fled from the battle and confronted Sapphire in their home as to her "affair" with Stewart (which was just another Stagg lie). Unafraid, Sapphire slapped him and reassured him that she still loved him, regardless of his transformation and new appearance. Realizing that he had been played for a fool, Mason located Stagg in one of his laboratories and vowed that Stagg would never do to anyone else what he did to Mason. Metamorpho started destroying Stagg's equipment, and in doing so, inadvertently caused an accident that saw Stagg's mind transferred into a giant chemical monster. The monster rampaged through the city and kidnapped Sapphire. However, with the help of the League, Metamorpho turned himself into a polypeptide capable of neutralizing the monster. Knowing that he probably wouldn't survive the process, Metamorpho heroically dove into the monster anyway and released the polypeptide to save Sapphire. The gambit worked and seemingly, neither Metamorpho nor the monster survived. Sapphire shed a tear for Rex, which landed in some of the polypeptide residue. All the residue then pooled together and rose up, reconstituting Metamorpho, much to the joy of Sapphire and the relief of Stewart.

Some time later, Superman was seemingly disintegrated by Toyman and presumed dead. (Actually, he had been flung into the far future.) At his wake, the League discussed potential replacements, with Stewart suggesting Metamorpho. It became a moot point when Superman returned to his own era, though Metamorpho did join the expanded League following the Thanagarian invasion.

Powers and abilities

Rex's mutagen exposure augmented his entire physical body.

Shapeshifting: Rex can stretch, bounce, elongate, control, reshape his body as if it were made of polymer or liquid. He can even shift his mass into shapes like weapons and blunt objects.

Transmutation: Rex can transmute his body to any of a wide variety of liquid, gas or metallic elemental compounds and form it to his will. He can alter the shapes and consistencies of these elements and combine them to form complex compounds. Rex can assume forms of gas, liquid or solid states. He was able to transmute his arm into Kryptonite, a substance with elements not found on the periodic table. He once emitted hypergolic substances that explode on contact. He can even convert into polypeptides and other organic substances; some of the most complex substances known.

Enhanced Durability: The nature of Rex's body provides him with degree of protection offering damage resistance from blunt attacks and energy attacks.

Enhanced Strength: While not on Superman's level, Rex is superior in physical strength than he was as a human.

* * *

Metamorpho: Ever since then I was made a member of the Justice League and decided to help protect the world.

Lola: That's awful and amazing!

Lisa: Indeed. The mutagenic formula Stagg exposed you too really helped you out.

Me: He was given these powers for a reason and with great power comes great responsibility.

Nico: That's right.

Me: How's Sapphire Stagg doing?

Metamorpho: She's doing great J.D. and we've now officially tied the knot. And she's due any day with a baby girl.

Me: Wow!

We cheered for him.

Lori: Congratulations Mr. Mason!

Metamorpho: You can call me Rex.

Me: But congratulations Rex. You must be really excited to be a dad.

Metamorpho: I sure am.

Me: Well we're happy for you Rex.

I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 PM.

Me: I'm glad you arrived Rex. We got to head over to Fever Swamp in Florida.

Nico: It's our next target on our Goosebumps Monster Hit List. We're going to take down the Werewolf of Fever Swamp.

Robby: I remember that. And I was almost killed by a werewolf in Horrorland.

Nico: I know that too.

Me: And we chose this one for a reason. For the next full moon.

Maria: Isn't tonight a full moon?

Me: Yes the next Full Moon is Tonight. We got to get there before it rises. Lets roll!

We were off to Fever Swamp in Florida.

* * *

FEVER SWAMP, FLORIDA

* * *

We arrived in Fever Swamp. It was probably the most terrifying swamp we've ever seen. The swamp was located right next to Lake Okeechobee.

Me: Whoa! So this is Fever Swamp.

Lana: This place is horrifying!

Laney: This place really gives me the creeps.

Offroad: I wonder why this place is called Fever Swamp.

Me: It is said that it caused all kinds of terrible illnesses like Malaria and Cholera.

Lincoln: Boy I would not want to come here ever again.

Carly Beth: Me neither.

Me: We better hurry. Moonrise is in 30 minutes. We got to find a kid named Grady Tucker.

We looked and found the Tucker Residence. We made a light bridge and crossed it and went to their swamp house and I knocked on the door.

Grady came and answered it.

Grady: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: Are you Grady Tucker?

Grady: I sure am. It's such an honor to meet you.

Me: We came to help solve your werewolf problem. And we have to be ready for it.

Grady: Right. Come on in.

We did so.

We told Grady and Cassie's mom and dad about what's been going on and how Will is the Werewolf.

Mrs. Tucker: So my son is a werewolf?

Me: I know this is a shock Mrs. Tucker but we're gonna help him out.

G1 Sideswipe (to Grady): Is it true that you can turn into a wolf now?

Grady: I sure can Sideswipe. But I try to surpress it, but the pain is too strong.

Me: I know how that feels Grady. But we can help you. Watch this.

I stand up and growled and I turned into the famous werewolf hero J.D. The Nocturnal!

I howled!

Me: **I am also the famous werewolf hero J.D. the Nocturnal!**

Grady: Wow! You're a werewolf too.

Cassie: Not just any werewolf big brother. He's J.D. the Nocturnal! The famous werewolf hero of the world.

Me: **That's right Cassie. I can transform into my J.D. the Nocturnal form at will and I have all the abilities of a werewolf including my own. And I can see in the dark.**

Grady: That is amazing! You think I can do that?

Me: **Our best chance for you to achieve that is to wait until the moon comes up. And there's a full moon tonight that is rising right now.**

Grady: I'll take that chance.

Me: **Okay.**

* * *

Out on the swamp, we saw the Full Moon rising and then Grady looked at it and then he started to change.

Me: **Here we go.**

I chanted a powerful incantation and with the power of moonlight magic, I turned Grady into a Nocturnal Werewolf like me. I turned him into GRADY THE NOCTURNAL!

Me: **How do you feel Grady?**

Grady: **I feel amazing! Hey! I can talk and I have I still have my humanity!**

Lori: And you are now an awesome force of good in the dark.

Grady: **I sure am.**

Grady heard something coming.

Laney: What is it Grady?

Grady: **It's Will. I hear him coming.**

Me: **Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, you and Cassie stay inside the house. This is gonna get really rough.**

Mr. Tucker: Okay. Lets go.

They went inside.

Superman laid out some steak.

Superman: You sure this bait is going to work?

Batman: (sprays steak with ketchup) I'm positive. Will Blake in his werewolf form is an animal. And all animals can become trapped with the right kind of bait.

Me: **Clever.**

Grady: **Hold on Will. We're gonna cure you.**

We hid in the trees and the bushes and waited. We heard growling and we saw THE WEREWOLF OF FEVER SWAMP! He was a true werewolf. He saw the steak and walked up to it and began to eat it.

Me: **NOW!**

(Beast At Our Door by Groove Addicts Plays)

Edzilla: ED SMASH WEREWOLF! (throws tree at werewolf)

It hit him and he whimpered and we attack.

I jumped out at him pounced on him and threw him into a tree. He got up and we growled at each other ferociously.

Me: ( **FEROCIOUS GROWLING** ) ( **ROAR** )

My yellow eyes glowed neon yellow under the light of the full moon. Will's eyes looked right into mine and we were growling with extreme ferociousness.

We went at each other and I slashed him in the chest and kicked him in the face and fired a powerful blast of moonlight energy at him and grabbed him and threw him into a tree. We were slashing at each other and I was dodging all his attacks.

Laney: Wow! What a ferocious battle!

I was facing Will.

Me: **Will, I don't want to hurt you. We only want to help you. We're going to cure you. And free you of the curse.**

I punched him in the face.

Me: **Lets knock him down! Combo and Final Smash time!**

G1 Sideswipe: Roger that! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his flare blasters and they can now fire flares that can be seen from 100 miles away.

Metamorpho: I've always wanted to try this. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Metamorpho's right arm and it enhanced his elemental powers 100 fold.

G1 Sideswipe and Metamorpho: MOONLIGHT FLARE BURN!

Metamorpho fired a powerful blast of purple fire and G1 Sideswipe fired a powerful flare and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful purple fire blast from the light of the moon. It hit Will and exploded and it knocked him down.

Jessie (Pokemon): Lets do this! Seviper! I choose you!

Jessie called out her Seviper!

Molly: Wow! So that's a Pokemon!

Jessie (Pokemon): It sure is. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Jessie's Right Arm device and it enhanced her Seviper's abilities.

Offroad: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Offroad's back and it enhanced his SMG blaster 100-fold.

Jessie (Pokemon): Use Venoshock!

Offroad and Jessie (Pokemon): VENOM LASER BLAST!

Offroad fired his SMG blaster and Seviper fired a massive blast of purple poison lightning and the blasts combined and hit Will and knocked him down.

Me: **Lets use our Final Smashes Grady!**

Grady: **You got it! I'll go first! CRESCENT MOON SCYTHESTORM!**

Grady swung his arms and fired yellow blades of energy made of moonlight. They slashed Will and knocked him down.

Me: **My turn! FULL MOON WAVESTORM!**

I fired a massive blast of blue moonlight energy and it slammed into Will and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Will was knocked out.

Me: **Now to cure you of the curse of the werewolf for good Will.**

I chanted a powerful moonlight magic spell and removed the curse of the werewolf on Will and he was back to normal.

Will was disoriented and he was naked.

Maria covered him with a robe.

Will: What? What happened?

Me: **You've been cured.**

Will: AAAAHHH!

Grady: **Will! Wait! It's J.D. Knudson. But he's known as J.D. the Nocturnal in his werewolf form.**

Me: **That's right. And I cured Grady and he's now Grady the Nocturnal.**

Will: Awesome! You're the famous J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: **And I'm also the famous werewolf hero J.D. the Nocturnal.**

I reverted back to normal and Grady did the same.

Me: You have been through a horrible ordeal and we cured you of the curse.

Will: I'm forever grateful to you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Will.

We cured Will and went back home. Grady and his family moved to Gotham Royal York.

Me: (To the viewers) Whether it is in the night or in the day, crime never sleeps. But we will always be there to stop crime.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and another Goosebumps Monster bites the dust.

The Werewolf of Fever Swamp was a really awesome and scary one. Werewolves are really scary. I wanted to do this one on July 16th, 2019 because a Full Moon is later tonight. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	774. The Mad Inventor

At the estate we were watching TV and reading books and playing card games.

Me: So far things have been quiet.

Megan: They sure have.

Rhinox: Cornelia, you know how the second Horn of Hypnos incident happened at the same time that Metallo attacked?

Cornelia: Of course. Why?

Rhinox: Well, did you ever call Megan back when you, Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin got freed?

Cornelia: I had a massive headache and I was so dizzy that I couldn't stand up.

FLASHBACK

Cornelia: (Narrating) After we were freed we were too dizzy and had headaches the size of Alaska to even think straight.

Cornelia: Oh my aching head.

Taranee: Your head? Mine hurts even more.

Hay Lin: (Dizzily) Hey there pretty boy. You up for a night on the town in a dirty style?

Hay Lin falls to the ground dizzy.

Will: What hit me? I feel like I was run over by a steamroller.

Cornelia: We went to bed afterwards and I called Megan back.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Cornelia: Our heads were spinning fast.

Megan: I remember that. You told me about what happened during that time.

FLASHBACK 2

The flashback takes place after the events of the Metallo chapter and before we cured Sydney and her friends in the Underground City. That's when her phone rang.

Megan: Hello?

Cornelia: Hey Megan.

Megan: Cornelia, I was worried.

Cornelia: There's a reason for why I haven't called and I'm sorry about that.

Megan: It's all right. What happened?

Cornelia revealed everything that happened and Megan was shocked.

Megan: Whoa! That's awful! I'm glad you're all right and Irma was able to snap you guys out of it.

Cornelia: She's our hero. She saved us from doing stuff that we would regret.

Megan: I'm glad.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Megan: And I'm glad everyone is all right.

Me: Me too.

Nico: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Nico. How was the park?

Nico: It was great. I caught an Emboar and a Samurott.

Me: Nice catch dude.

Nico: And I discovered that I have the ability to do this.

Nico formed a fire in his hand and molded it and turned it into a fire woman.

Me: Whoa! You have Chernabog's fire powers!

Nico: I sure do.

Nico and May danced with the fire woman. They danced to the Dance of the Hours and it was a magnificent performance. When it was done we cheered.

Me: Bravo!

Jessie B.: Awesome performance!

Laney: Great job guys!

May: That was so much fun!

Syd: It sure was. I love to dance and it's amazing!

Me: It sure is Syd. That was cool. But what really has me concerned is that Mandy and her cronies are still out there. And I have a very strong feeling that they are planning something. Something big and we have to know what.

Britney Crosby: I'm telling you guys. This isn't a problem. Mandy and her cronies would never hurt anyone. Not when they're on the run.

Demona (sarcastically): Of course, Britney. There's no way they can cause trouble despite them finding ways to do so in the past.

Riku: Demona's right. All they have to do is find a villain that's still active.

Matt Daniels: And then they'll end up joining said villain due to their hatred of us.

Britney Crosby: But the bad guys would never have an interest in the three of them. And the minute a civilian finds them, they'll report it. Trust me. We'll have them caught in no time.

Me: It's not that simple guys. I have a feeling something is coming.

The doorbell rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and at the door were the parents of Sam, Clover and Alex - Gabriella Simpson, Stella Newton and Carmen Ramirez.

Gabriella: J.D. Knudson, it's an honor to meet you.

Me: Are you Sam, Clover and Alex's mothers?

Stella (TS): We certainly are J.D. I'm Stella Newton, Clover's mom.

Carmen (TS): I'm Carmen Ramirez, Alex's mom.

Gabriella: And I'm Gabriella Simpson, Sam's mom.

Me: Pleasure to meet all three of you. Now I see where all three of your daughters got their looks. They got them from all three of you.

Stella (TS): (Laughs) Our daughters do look like us huh?

Me: They sure do. They are like their moms reborn. Come on in.

They came in. Gabriella, Stella and Carmen told us what has been happening.

Gabriella (Totally Spies): Are Sam, Clover, and Alex with you guys?

Zuko: Sorry. They aren't. Why?

Carmen (Totally Spies): Because they never came back to our homes last night.

Me: That's odd. It's like they just vanished into thin air. Let me see here.

Suddenly the coffee table went down and a huge vacuum sucked us in and we were on our way to W.O.O.H.P.

Me: Here we go guys!

Stacy: WHEEEE!

Lana: I NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS!

Carmen (TS): WHAT A BAD TIME TO GET WOOHPED!

We hit a mattress and we landed in Jerry's office.

Jerry: Good day Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Hello Jerry.

Laney: Hey Jerry.

Jerry: I'm afraid we have an urgent situation. Sam, Clover and Alex have been kidnapped.

We gasped.

Lucy: Who would do such a thing?

Jerry: This is the man.

We saw a picture of a villain called THE INVENTOR!

The Inventor appeared in the episode "Totally Busted". He was a mad scientist who created the SUDS to turn regular people into spy-ssassins, who would then assassinate spies across the world. He also invented several other weapons, which were also created to execute spies.

Me: Who is that guy?

Jerry: He's called The Inventor. He invented a a deadly chemical weapon called S.U.D.S.

Laney: S.U.D.S.?

Jerry: It stands for Simple minded Users Destroy Spies. It's a very dangerous chemical substance that controls the user and turns them into deadly weapons called Spy-Sassins.

We gasped.

Me: That motherfucker! Just what the universe needs. Another fucked up mad scientist running amok.

Jerry: And that's not the worst of it. It appears he has Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique under his employ.

We gasped.

Me: Those three bitches!

Tarantulus: Nice going, Britney. Because you let Caitlin and Dmonique go, they were able to hook up with Mandy and the Inventor. And now they've kidnapped Sam, Clover, and Alex.

Britney Crosby: Oh, come on! If anything, we should blame Riku. He was there as well.

Riku: Oh no! Don't turn this around on me. Demona was with us when Caitlin and Demonique flew the coop.

Demona: Me? I'll have you two know that you two are both equally to blame!

Matt Daniels: The biggest mistake I made was not making sure you guys dealt with the two of them properly!

Me: All right you guys! That's enough! We have more important things to do than fighting amongst ourselves.

Tarantulus: You're right. Sorry guys.

Britney Crosby: Yeah. Sorry.

Demona: Sorry.

Riku: Sorry.

Matt Daniels: Sorry.

Me: We'll gladly take the case Jerry. And we're gonna kill this guy.

Jerry: Very good. Good luck to all of you.

Stella (TS): Nobody uses our daughters as weapons and gets away with it!

Gabriella: We're gonna mount this guys head on a pike for this!

Carmen (Totally Spies): Lets get him!

Me: Lets roll!

We set out for the Inventor's Hideout.

* * *

At a local warehouse on the Lake Huron Wharf, the Inventor had Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique with them and Sam, Clover and Alex were being forced to work for him against their will.

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion bursted into the warehouse and a phoenix cry was heard. We landed and we saw Mandy, Caitlin and Dominque.

Me: We found you Mandy and now you and your cronies are going to prison.

Maria (to Mandy): Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower.

Mandy: You all ruined everything for me! I lost everything because of you!

Mandy revealed what happened shortly after she was expelled. Her parents were infuriated when they saw Mandy's true colors and they realized that they have created a sociopathic monster with a major superiority complex. They saw that she is a monster that thinks she is far better than everyone else because she has more money and popularity than anyone else and that she can get away with anything because she's rich. She was a teenage version of Princess Morbucks. Because of this, her parents disowned her and threw her out onto the streets with little money. Mandy had no more money and was forced to live on the streets. For 1 week she lived in extreme poverty. Begging and eating little food. Her parents blamed themselves for creating a monster. Mandy blamed all of her misfortune on one person. Or three persons to be exact: SAM SIMPSON, CLOVER NEWTON AND ALEX RAMIREZ! Mandy blamed everything she went through on them and her plan was to get revenge on them by forcing herself into slavery for the Inventor. Mandy found Caitlin and Dominique and recruited them for this evil plan.

Lori: You literally disgust me Mandy!

Nico: Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique you have failed this world!

?: And that is not the only thing you all will fail.

Out of the shadows came THE INVENTOR!

Me: The Inventor, I presume?

Inventor: That's right.

Me: You're gonna pay for everything you've done.

Sam walked up to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sam? What are you doing?

Sam Simpson (trying to fight the Spy-sassin influence): Lincoln... I'm sorry!

The spies were attacking Lincoln, Lori and Luna. But they dodged all their attacks.

William: Why are they attacking us?

Gabriella Simpson: Because they've turned into Spysassins. Me, Stella, and Carmen have seen this before. The Inventor has them under his control.

Maria: The way to get Sam, Clover, and Alex back to normal is to get rid of the Inventor.

Stella (Totally Spies): Or get them away from the Inventor.

Me: You work with W.O.O.H.P. don't you?

Stella (TS): We sure do.

Me: Like mother like daughter.

Mandy: Face it, losers. You'll never beat us!

Dominique: Yeah! You're the good guys!

Caitlin: And you don't have the guts to finish off people like us!

Maria: You're right. We won't kill you three. But we will put you in a position where you can't harm anyone else!

Lincoln jumped away and fired a massive blast of lightning and it hit Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Sam, Clover and Alex and fried the Spy-Sassin formula inside them and destroyed it with 100,000,000,000 volts of electricity. Freeing them.

Me: That did it.

The Inventor was trying to get away. I used my super speed and caught up to him and stood in his way.

Me: Running away? I guess you are nothing but a coward.

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and jumped and dealt him a deadly haymaker and a powerful roundhouse kick to his face and knock out some of his teeth.

Mandy got up and she was twitching from electrical shock.

Mandy: (Groans)

Gabriella walked up to her and Mandy had a nervous smile.

Gabriella: NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!

Gabriella punched Mandy in the face and gave her a nasty black eye and it knocked her out!

Stella (TS): YOU'RE TERMINATED MOTHERFUCKER!

Stella punched Caitlin in the face and knocked out some of her teeth and knocked her out.

Carmen (TS): GIVE MY REGARDS TO KING TUT YOU ASSHOLE!

Carmen punched Dominique in the face and knocked her out after giving her a massive black eye. Mandy and her cronies were tied up.

I punched the Inventor in the face and kicked him in the crotch.

Me: It's over Inventor.

Inventor: I'm not finished yet!

He pressed a button on his arm on a device and suddenly a huge robot appeared and he went into it. It was as big as a Voltron Lion and it destroyed the warehouse.

Me: Impressive. You've come prepared. But so have I.

I snapped my fingers and I turned giant as well. I was about the same size and a force field formed over the city to protect it.

Me: Lets dance fuckhead.

I block a punch he threw.

Edzilla (punches Inventor's robot): ED SMASH STUPID HAIRED SCIENTIST!

Inventor: Hey! Don't diss the hair!

Me: We're about to do more than that!

I punched the robot in the face and I picked it up with ease.

I slammed it onto the ground with devastating force.

CRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHH!

I grab the robot and threw him into the air.

Tarantulus: Lets use our combos on him! Tarantulus TERRORIZE!

Tarantulus transformed.

Tarantulus: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Tarantulus's back and it enhanced his spider leg machine guns and weapons 100-fold.

Zuko: I've had enough of this guy! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Firebending 100-fold.

Tarantulas and Zuko: FIRESTORM INFERNO SPIDER STRIKE!

Zuko fired a massive blast of fire and Tarantulas fired his blaster and the blasts combined and turned into a massive fire spider and it slammed into the giant robot and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Rhinox: Time for some heavy firepower. Rhinox MAXIMIZE!

Rhinox transformed.

Rhinox: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Rhinox's back and it enhanced his machine guns 100-fold and the bullets from his machine guns can now exploded with the power of C4.

Matt Daniels: I've always wanted to see what this was like. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Water Powers 100-fold and it gave him the ability to shape the water into any animal he desires.

Rhinox and Matt Daniels: MAELSTROM RHINOCEROS CHARGE!

Matt Daniels fired a massive blast of water and Rhinox fired his machine guns and the water turned into a massive charging rhino. It rammed into the Robot and the bullets and the rhino exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Hulk: Hulk Smash!

Superman: Lets hit him with our combo!

Edzilla: (Roar)

They had their fists charge up.

Hulk, Superman and Edzilla: TRIPLE DEVASTATOR PUNCH!

They punched the robot and smashed it in half and blew its legs apart with devastating force.

Me: Final smash time!

Tarantulus: You got it! BLACK SPIDER VENOMFIRE!

Tarantulus fired a massive blast of black fire at the robot and it hit it and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lincoln: This is for Sam, Clover and Alex you bastard! SATURN LIGHTNING SUPERSTRIKE!

Lincoln fired a massive blast of super powerful lightning and it slammed into the robot and it exploded with incredible power!

Lincoln: Lets finish him with a combo final smash!

Me: Go get him buddy!

Sam (TS): Lets get him mom!

Gabriella: With pleasure.

Lincoln had a massive ball of lightning ready and Sam, Clover, Alex, Gabriella, Stella and Carmen fired beams of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness into it.

Lincoln, The Spies and their mothers: ELEMENTAL MASS STRIKE BURST!

They fired the blast and it slammed into the robot and the whole robot exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The Robot was completely destroyed and The Inventor was on the ground.

I then took an oxygen tank and shoved it all the way through his stomach and out his back. I pulled out my flare gun.

Me: Some motherfuckers are always trying to ice-skate uphill.

I fired the flare gun and it went through the oxygen tank and it caused it to exploded into a massive fireball and blew the Inventor into a million flaming pieces and killed him instantly.

The Inventor was dead.

Me: Burn in hell.

Nico: Inventor, you have failed this universe.

Sam, Clover and Alex walked up to Lincoln.

Sam (TS): (blushes) Lincoln, me, Clover, and Alex have something we want to tell you.

Lincoln: What is it?

Sam (TS): We've been wanting to tell you that me, Clover and Alex love you. Ever since you saved us from quicksand over in Colombia, we've been wanting to tell you that we love you. You are the bravest boy we have ever met and you are also the strongest and most giving boy ever.

Lincoln smiled and he made 2 Shadow Clones and they went up to Sam, Clover and Alex and they each kissed.

Everyone: Aaaawwwww.

Me: (Sniffs) That was beautiful.

Laney: I'm so happy for them.

Lola: Me too Laney.

Lana: That's our brother.

Earth: I'm proud of him.

Lilly: Me too.

Ronnie Anne: That's our favorite lame-o.

Me: We're not done yet. We still have one loose end to tie up.

And that loose end was bringing Mandy and her cronies to trial for their crimes.

* * *

(The Peoples Court theme plays)

In the Michigan State Federal Courthouse, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique were brought to trial in the Federal Court System for their crimes. They were tried together.

Bayliff: Calling courtroom to order in the case of People of the United States VS Mandy, Caitlin and Dominque. Honorable Judge Katie N. Rockell Presiding.

We were surprised to see Maria and Carmen's mom now a Judge for the Federal Court System.

Judge Katie: You may be seated.

Carmen: Wow mom, I didn't know you were now a judge for the Federal Court System.

Judge Katie: Surprising huh Carmen?

We laughed.

Me: Sorry your honor. But we were surprised.

Judge Katie: That's all right J.D. In my spare time, I'm a judge for the Federal System. Anyway, has the jury reached a verdict?

Juror 1: We have your honor. In Case number 3231384648J, we the jury in the above entitled case find the defendants Mandy Josephine Tuckett, Caitlin Fiona Salazar and Dominique Maureen Holhauser Guilty of all charges.

Clover: YES!

Judge Katie: (Laughs) I know Clover. Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique, As punishment for your horrible actions to the entire city of Michigan as well as the entirety of the United States in General, it is the judgement of this court that you 3 are hereby sentenced to 40 consecutive terms of Life in Prison without the possibility of Parole plus a total of 6,726 years in the Neptune Prison for Traitors. And in addition you will pay Samantha Simpson, Clover Newton and Alexandra Ramirez damage restitution in the amount of $198,826,634,826,846,547,375,265.00. Court is adjourned! (Bangs Gaval) Take them away.

Mandy: NO!

Caitlin: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS J.D.!

Dominique: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR US!

Me: You brought all this on yourselves.

Lincoln: You will never be welcome on Earth ever again!

They were taken away.

BURN IN HELL MANDY, CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE. CASE CLOSED!

* * *

Sam, Clover and Alex have their own mansion connected to ours and it is a lavish and extremely luxurious castle. Gabriella, Stella and Carmen live with them.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Never mess with the friends of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, or there will be hell to pay. Not just in blood but in lives.

Me: You said it buddy. I'm proud of you.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.

We high five.

* * *

In the Neptune Prison for Traitors, 2.7 billion miles away from home, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique were now completely miserable in their new prison cell in the Solitary Confinement district.

Mandy: I HATE TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM! I WILL KILL THEM ALL FOR THIS NEXT TIME!

Caitlin: There won't be a next time! We're stuck in here till the day we die!

Dominique: We'll never see our families and our planet again because of you!

Mandy: ME!? What did I do!?

Caitlin: If you hadn't been such a spoiled little brat, we wouldn't have wound up in here in the first place!

Dominique: This is all your fault Mandy!

Mandy: Oh you want to go at it!?

They got into a massive fight cloud. It was gonna be a long time for them to realize the error of their ways.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Totally Spies Villain is dead.

The Inventor from the 3 part episode Totally Busted was a bad man. And he was pure evil. Now that Mandy and her Cronies are in prison forever we will never see them again! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	775. An Adorable Kingdom

In the Living Room at the Estate we were watching one of Bart Simpson's favorite action movie series: McBain. With us was the star of the series Rainier Wolfcastle. We saw Rainier Wolfcastle bust out of an ice sculpture in the shape of the Venus De Milo statue. Awesome entrance!

Rainier: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) They actually used computer graphics to make it look like I did that.

Nico: That is so cool!

Greta: That's my daddy for you.

We saw Rainier bust out of a map board and he shot all the bad guys. He threw the main bad guy out a window and he crashed onto a fuel tanker and it exploded into a massive fireball.

Nico: YEAH! Senator Mendoza, you have failed this world!

Rainier: (Laughs) That he has Nico. That he has. So? What did you think of my movies?

Nico: Your movies are awesome Mr. Wolfcastle!

Manaphy: I want to use a gun just like in the movie!

Horsea: Me too!

Rainier: (Laughs) I'm glad you all look up to me.

Me: I think I can arrange that.

I brought out 4 guns. 2 of them were 50 caliber pistols and two 9 millimeter automatic pistols.

Maria: We'll kick some serious butt with these.

May: Never underestimates the power of a good gun. (Does a Femme Fatale Pose)

Rainier: FYI, my combat skills are not just shown in movies.

Renamon (to Wolfcastle): When did you realize that Springfield was corrupt?

Rainier: Two weeks before everyone declared war on it. I got myself and my daughter out of the town before it was destroyed.

Me: Good thinking Rainier.

* * *

Later we were watching Lola, Lana, Lila, Lily and Lucy's favorite show Unikitty!

Laney: Unikitty is so adorable!

Lana: She sure is. I also noticed that her brother Puppycorn sounds just like me.

Lucy: That is very coincidental.

Me: Unikitty is so cute and her brother is funny. But I absolutely hate that guy Master Frown.

Lola: I know! He always ruins everything!

Lana: He's the worst!

Lila: I would never want him around!

Lucy: I would wish death upon him.

Nico: I know he's bad guys but we don't want to kill him. Lets mangle him up and warn him that if he ever causes trouble again, that we will destroy him.

Me: I like how you think Nico. But instead lets keep him alive as a comic relief.

Nico: Good idea.

Me: Richard just doesn't show any emotion at all. It's like he hasn't had one day of fun in his life. Poor guy. He needs to be shown that emotions are a good thing.

Lisa: I like that Dr. Fox. She's a brilliant scientist like me and she is amazingly gifted.

Lynn: I like Hawkodile. He has an awesome kick butt attitude.

Me: He sure does. I like those funny parts of this show where Unikitty gets angry.

Lana: Those parts are funny.

Lola: They sure are.

Me: Oh yeah! Shall we head to the world of Unikitty?

Nico: Lets do it and I caught a Watchog and a Stoutland earlier.

Me: Awesome job Nico.

* * *

We went to the Simulator and we were gonna visit the world of Unikitty. The Simulator Activated and we were in the world of Unikitty and it was an adorable kingdom!

Me: Wow! Unikitty's Kingdom is just as breathtaking as it is in the show!

Lana & Lola: (SQUEALS) OH MY GOSH! We're actually in the world of Unikitty!

Lucy: I'm so excited I could die.

Laney: Everything is so pretty and so cute!

Me: Not only that but this is the first time we've ever been here.

We walked around the village and we saw the beautiful Unikitty Castle!

Lola: This castle is everything we saw!

Lana: It's so cute!

We went to the castle and out came Princess Unikitty and Prince Puppycorn!

Unikitty: Hi!

Me: Unikitty!

Puppycorn: WOW! The legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm! I love you guys!

Lana: (Hugs and pets Puppycorn) Aw you are so cute Puppycorn!

Maria: (squeals) Oh my gosh! (hugs Unikitty) She's so cute!

Unikitty: I know I'm cute Maria.

Laney: We love watching your show and you all are awesome!

Unikitty: You think I'm awesome? You should meet my friends Emmet and Wyldstyle.

Me: They are just as awesome!

Richard came and he was in his stoic glory.

Richard: (Emotionlessly) Welcome to the Unikitty Kingdom, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Thank you Richard. It's a pleasure to be here.

Dr. Fox and Hawkodile came.

Lisa: Dr. Fox! It's such an honor to meet you!

Dr. Fox: Same to you Lisa Loud. We heard so much about all of your deeds on Earth.

Lynn: I love how you kick butt Hawkodile!

Hawkodile: Thanks Lynn. You're fighting style is amazing on it's own accord.

Me: Everyone watches your show all the time on Earth.

Lana: That's right. We love watching Unikitty and it's an awesome show.

Lola: You all are the cutest show ever!

Lana: And you know what that means?

Lola & Lana: CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

They were overloaded with so much cuteness that they flew up into the sky and put on an awesome and dazzling fireworks display.

We laughed at how Lana & Lola were reacting. It was so cute and so adorable. We talked to Richard and showed him that emotions are always important and they show what you're feeling and that no one should ever be deprived of emotions.

Richard: Huh. You're right about that. I can't believe how boring I was. Thank you for helping me realize that.

Me: You're welcome Richard.

Richard: You can call me Rick.

Me: I'm glad we can help you Rick. And if you ever need any help with chores you let us know.

Richard: Thanks J.D. I greatly appreciate that.

?: I think it's disgusting!

We turned and we saw MASTER FROWN!

Not much is known about Master Frown's life prior to the series; what is known, however, was that he was born into negativity, and grew to despise everything happy. As such, he serves as a formidable foe for Princess Unikitty.

Master Frown is the antithesis of Unikitty; while Princess Unikitty strives towards staying positive, Master Frown revels in the suffering of others, sometimes taking it upon himself to ensure that everyone is just as unhappy as himself. However, his sense of unhappiness is simplistic such as drinking someone's glass of milk among other mundane acts. As such, he can be seen as a minor annoyance more often than not. Master Frown hails from the Unikingdom's neighboring Frowntown, in which he lives with a roommate named Brock. It's not too uncommon for the two to engage in minor quarrels.

In the episode "No Day Like Snow Day," Master Frown realizes that it was Snow Day. Rather than stay inside as recommended by Brock, Master Frown goes to gleefully watch the residents slip on the ice and hurt themselves. Upon hearing that a blizzard was due to hit the Unikingdom, Master Frown giddily goes there, anticipating the misery of the civilians. However, when he discovers that Unikitty and her friends were enjoying the Snow Day, Master Frown vows to ruin it. Unfortunately for him, Master Frown gets trapped in a snowman, making Puppycorn and the others assume that the snowman that he made was alive. They proceed to engage in snowball fights with the snowman among other winter activities. Eventually, Unikitty makes Puppycorn realize that since his snowman would melt, they put the snowman on an ice floe, which would take it to the North Pole. Master Frown's screams of anguish are mistaken for promises that he would return every year. The episode ends with Hawkodile and Richard revealing that they knew that Master Frown was in the snowman the entire time.

Me: Master Frown. Just the little blockhead we're looking for.

Master Frown: Who are you calling a blockhead you jerk!?

He went at me and tried to mercilessly punch all over the place. But I dodged all his attacks with incredible ease.

Tracks (to Master Frown): Your fighting skills are impressive, I'll give you that. But you lack finesse!

Master Frown: I'll show you finesse!

He went at Tracks and he punched him in the leg and his hand got smashed in by the impact of the punch.

Cutthroat (to Master Frown): Did your parents not give you much love as a kid?

Master Frown: SHUT UP!

He went at us again and we were wearing him down.

Me: You are really pathetic Frown and you have no love for anyone other than yourself.

I punched him in the face and give him a massive black eye!

Me: Lets show him what happens when you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: Lets.

We went at Master Frown and really pulverized him all over the place. I punched him in the face and Nico leg swept him and Ed slammed him into the ground.

Me: Combo Time!

Rika: You got it! Walk all over him Renamon!

Renamon: I'm on it Rika! (ECHOING) DIAMOND STORM!

Renamon sent out a massive shower of energy diamonds.

Tracks: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Incendiary Missiles 100-fold.

Renamon and Tracks: FIRESTORM DIAMOND BARRAGE!

Tracks fired a huge number of Incendiary missiles and the the energy diamonds and missiles all hit him at once and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Flash Man: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Time Stopper 100-fold.

Cutthroat: It's my turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Magnetizer and creature powers 100-fold.

Cutthroat and Flash Man: SUPER TIME MAGNETIZER!

Cutthroat fired his supercharged magnetizer and Flash Man fired his Time Stopper and the blasts combined and they slammed into Frown and stopped him in place.

Me: Lets show him what our Final Smashes can do.

Nico: You got it buddy! SAIYAN PRIDE BLAST!

Nico fired a powerful energy blast and it hit Frown and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Unikitty: I've always wanted to try this out! RAINBOW HORN BURST!

Unikitty fired a massive rainbow blast from her horn that was filled with joy and it slammed into Frown and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

We walked up to him as Frown was weak, mangled up and burned.

Nico (to Master Frown): Because we're feeling generous, we're letting you off with a warning. And besides, it would be much fun to have you as a recurring villain alongside Blast Ketchup.

Me: It sure would be. Beside, we need some comic relief.

Nico: (To the viewers) If you mess with an adorable friend Like Unikitty, we're gonna come after you.

Unikitty: You said it Nico.

Master Frown limped off and he was heading home. But he was gonna be back.

We had the Unikitty Kingdom moved to Gotham Royal York and placed under our protection. It was gonna be so awesome having Unikitty and friends with us and if Master Frown and the Doom Lords come, we'll be ready for them and they will learn a lesson we give them painfully!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and an awesome show for the universe done.

Unikitty is a funny show on Cartoon Network! I think it's so cute and really funny! Tara Strong and Grey Griffin are doing a great job in it. But Master Frown is a jerk to the 20th power! The reason is well... I just don't like him. Everyone else, yes. Richard is a totally emotionless guy and I think it's sad that he never expresses any emotion at all. Poor guy. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. We'll open a big time can of Whoop-Ass on them!

See you all next time.

Unikitty is owned by Lego, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.


	776. Being Robin Hood

In the Living Room, we were reading books and playing card games. The reason is because our TV is on the fritz.

Me: This stinks. The TV is broken because a wire snapped. But I can always go buy one later.

Lola: That's true.

Richard: J.D. I can't thank you enough for helping me realize that emotions are a part of who everyone is and I was so boring while being emotionless.

Me: No problem Richard. We always have to have emotions because that's what makes everyone what they are.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Lucy: I may enjoy the darkness, but I would never be that boring.

Laney: Me neither.

Me: I'm sorry the TV broke guys. But hey, I can always get another one.

Lori: That's true.

Then we heard crying.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to see and we saw Tifa sitting on her bed and she was holding a picture of her and a young boy with brown hair. She was crying hard.

Me: Tifa? Are you okay?

We went over.

Tifa: (Crying) I miss him. This is a picture of me and my son Chris.

Molly Molloy: I didn't know you had a son, Tifa.

Tifa: (Crying) He's not my son by blood. I adopted him as my own son!

Me: May I take a look?

I saw the picture and it was a kid with a red and white shirt and he had red hair, blue shorts and he was full of energy.

Me: He sure looks like an awesome kid.

Sonic came in.

Sonic: Hey guys what's the matter?

Me: Tifa's upset because she misses her son Chris.

Sonic: Let me see.

Sonic looked at the picture and he recognized Chris.

Sonic: I know him. That's Christopher Thorndyke.

Me: How do you know him Sonic?

Sonic: He helped us in numerous battles against Dr. Robuttnik.

Chris grew up with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke, his bodyguard and butler Mr. Tanaka, and his housemaid Ella. He lives in a large, luxurious mansion due to his parents' success in their individual fields of work. Chris' father Nelson Thorndyke is a big-wig businessman who is the president of a software company, while Chris' mother Lindsey Thorndyke is a movie star. As a child, Chris rarely saw his parents given how they decided to focus more on their careers to give Chris the best things possible. This made Chris become very lonely and he found his luxurious mansion to be pretty boring. At some point, Chris made friends with Danny, Frances, and Helen, who were his classmates, but his relationship with them was not enough to mend his loneliness.

One late night, Chris was awoken by the sound of a splash outside of his mansion. Thinking it came from the swimming pool, Chris rushed out of the mansion to investigate, discovering that Sonic the Hedgehog landed in the pool. Without a second thought, Chris dove in to the pool to rescue Sonic from drowning. The next morning, Chris was on the phone with his parents, having admitted his actions last night. Eventually, he heard that Sonic's friends Cream and Cheese were captured by the military and held hostage at Area 99. Chris and his grandfather Chuck aided Sonic as he infiltrated the facility to rescue Cream and Cheese. After rescuing them, Chris also met Tails.

When Chris discovered that Sonic was missing, he informed his friends about this and set out with Tails and Chuck to look for Sonic. When they were unsuccessful in doing so, Chris then heard the news of Dr. Eggman attacking Station Square with his E-23 Missile Wrist, announcing his plans for taking over the world. Tails and Chris set out on the Tornado 2 in an attempt to stop Eggman. They attempted to attack Missile Wrist, but were useless against it as Missile Wrist fought back. When all hope seemed to be lost, Sonic finally arrived and defeated Missile Wrist, while Tails and Chris escorted Sonic, Amy and Knuckles back to Chris' home (though the latter leaves).

Some time later, Chris learned how Sonic and his friends were sent to Earth by a Chaos Control phenomenon caused by the seven Chaos Emeralds, making Chris figure they could get Sonic and his friends home if they got the Emeralds together again. Later, Chris got a new homeroom teacher at school named Mister Stewart, who was actually an undercover G.U.N. agent sent to observe Chris for anything that could prove useful against Eggman. As Sonic and his friends went to get a Chaos Emerald that had just appeared though, Chris followed them. However, right before Eggman could get the Emerald, Chris picked it up first, but Eggman quickly snatched it away. Refusing to let him take it, Chris climbed onto Eggman's Egg Mobile to retrieve it, and after some struggling, Eggman threw Chris off the Egg Mobile, only to discover Chris took the Chaos Emerald with him. Fortunately, Sonic managed to save Chris, securing the first of the Chaos Emeralds.

When signs of a Chaos Emerald having surfaced in Silver Valley appeared, Chris went to investigate with Tails and Amy. After arriving however, Chris and co. discovered it was a trap laid by Eggman, who captured them in E-47 Pumpty while he lured Sonic and Knuckles into fighting one another. However, Chris and co. managed to escape E-47, and when Sonic and Knuckles joined forces, they managed to defeat Eggman together.

Afterwards, Chris learned that his parents were taking a break from their work to visit him back home. However, on the day of their arrival, Chris found his class interrupted as Mister Stewart was abruptly thrown out by Eggman's E-51 Intelligente, who took over the class, and quickly gained the respect and support of the kids. However, when Eggman arrived to discover E-51 having apparently gone AWOL on him, he threatened E-51 into swearing his loyalty to the Eggman Empire again. When Chris then tried to leave for home, E-51 kept him from leaving and forced the class to paint portraits of Eggman. Thankfully, Sonic arrived after wondering about Chris being late and destroyed E-51, leaving Eggman to depart in defeat again. Sonic then reminded Chris that he needed to get home, and Chris arrived in time to see his parents again.

The next day, Lindsey was helping prepare a dinner for her and Chris. However, she soon had to return to work, leaving her upset at thinking she was a bad mother for leaving Chris like this without saying goodbye first. When Chris discovered this, he began to think ill of his mother, causing Cream, who had been pretending to be a stuffed animal to fool Ella, Mister Stewart, and Sam, to break her ruse and yell at Chris in fury for thinking bad of his mother after she overheard Lindsey earlier, before running out in a huff. Later though, Chris was able to make amends with Cream for what happened.

When Eggman began sucking up satellites with his E-90 Super Sweeper, Sonic and Tails proved unable to reach orbit to face it in the Tornado 2. Tails and Chuck thus made the X Tornado, allowing Chris to join Tails and Sonic as they went into space to deal with E-90. When Sonic was frozen solid on the outside of the X Tornado's fuselage due to the freezing temperatures of the altitude they were at, Chris uses one of the cables in the cockpit to provide a means to thaw Sonic out using Ring energy, allowing him to destroy E-90.

Chris soon after had to attend the opening of Hotel de Blanc at Emerald Coast on behalf of his parents, providing Sonic and the others a chance for a vacation at the Thorndyke Family's bungalow. However, Eggman soon arrived to destroy the hotel and make room for his new amusement park, with Chris caught in the middle, leading to another battle in which Sonic and Amy were able to defeat him.

Later, Chris arrived at the soon-to-be-demolished Diamond Stadium when Tails located the turquoise Chaos Emerald that had been found by the stadium's groundskeeper, Albert Butler. When Eggman arrived with his baseball team of E-21 Ballios to challenge Sonic and his friends for it and the green Chaos Emerald, Chris took part in the game, but proved to be no match for the E-21s until a pep talk from Sonic encouraged him from striking out when up at bat again, allowing him to help Sonic and their team take the lead. In the end, Eggman cheated when he lost the lead, resulting in him escaping with the turquoise Chaos Emerald, but the game convinced the team manager to have the stadium's turf moved to the new stadium and keep Albert employed to maintain it.

While Chris was in class one day, a rumor came up that another Chaos Emerald had been found in an abandoned warehouse. Chris went to check it out with Sonic, Tails, and Danny, but were lured in the wrong direction by Rouge the Bat. By the time they discovered the mistake and checked out the warehouse, the trap set by G.U.N. had already caught Rouge, leaving Sonic, Chris, and the others befuddled by the false lead.

However, Chris soon set off with Frances, Tails, and Amy to Tingalin Villa to seek out the yellow Chaos Emerald there, only to be secretly followed by Mister Stewart, who had installed a tracking device in Chris' new goggles. However, during the search, Chris and the others were attacked by Eggman and his E-35 Funfun. Sonic soon arrived in time to save them, but Eggman quickly escaped with the yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Chris, and the others followed him back to his headquarters, currently under attack by G.U.N. naval and air forces, where Sonic was able to break inside, defeat Eggman and his E-18 Guerra-Hard, and retrieve the turquoise and yellow Chaos Emeralds, while also allowing Rouge, Knuckles, and a G.U.N. commando team a chance to escape before the explosives they planted wiped out Eggman's headquarters.

As a result of Sonic's heroics, Chris and his household members were invited to meet the President at the White House. When Chris brought Sonic the news though, Sonic chose to stay in Station Square to fulfill a request for Chris' classmate, Helen. Chris thus went to the meeting with Chuck, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese. When Chris grew worried about Sonic though, he arrived in a commandeered G.U.N. helicopter with Helen, allowing Sonic to meet the President, before Chris and everyone shared a laugh when the President's aide, Jerome Wise, passed out upon discovering that the press he had at the party to take a picture of Sonic shaking hands with the President were fast asleep thanks to his earlier stall tactics until Sonic finally showed up.

Following the meeting with the President, Chris saw Sonic and his friends being granted passports, allowing them to travel in public and not be kept secret anymore. However, they had a hard time getting used to it when they noticed the strange looks they were given by the public on an outing to the mall with Chris and Ella. However, Eggman soon attacked Station Square in his new mobile base, the Egg Fort. Sonic arrived to confront him, and with help from Sam and Mister Tanaka, Chris was able to return home and retrieve the X Tornado to help Sonic against the Egg Fort, sending it plunging into the ocean. Later, Chris took Sonic and the others on a vacation to the Sapphire Sea, during which they explored a sunken ship, where they found the blue Chaos Emerald. Eggman soon attacked them with his E-57 Clurken, but Sonic was able to defeat E-57, allowing Chris and co. to escape with the Emerald.

During a dogfight with the Egg Fort, both it and the X Tornado were shot down over an African Savannah, resulting in Chris, Tails, and Sonic running afoul of a pair of crooked men who were planning to build a dam and destroy the Savannah in the process. However, thanks to Decoe and Bocoe fighting Sonic in the E-65 Gorru-Gaooh, the construction equipment got destroyed, while the criminals were arrested by the local authorities.

Chris soon brought Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese to the site of his mother's next movie that was being filmed. Later, after the director decided to call it quits after a take of Lindsey in the castle resulted in problems with the audio after two attempts, Chris paid his mom a visit to wish her goodnight. However, Lindsey got kidnapped by King Boom Boo and his fellow Booms, and Chris soon found himself struggling to rescue her alongside Ella, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Cheese, with Amy's help. After the two got tricked by King Boom Boo into freeing him with the Talisman, Amy got possessed by one of his minions and attacked Chris. Just when it looked like Chris was done for though, the possessed Amy showed fear when she saw he was in front of the Talisman, hesitating to attack him out of concern for the relic. Seizing the moment, Chris used the Talisman to free Sonic, who then exorcised Amy, before everyone else was released. The group then escaped King Boom Boo and Chris sealed him and his minions up again with the Talisman. However, Chris forgot to put the Talisman back on its pedestal the right way, meaning that King Boom Boo could still escape.

Chris later took Sonic and his friends on a trip to the glaciers on his family's cruise ship, but Sonic proved to be unable to relax due to being surrounded by water, paranoid with wanting to return to dry land. Mister Tanaka soon arrived with a helicopter full of senior citizens to help Sonic and his friends relax, but it was not until Eggman arrived to attack in his new Egg Fort II, and with support from a senior citizen offering him some advice, that Sonic finally managed to regain his focus. Also aided by an enraged Ella in the X Tornado, Sonic defeated the Egg Fort II.

One night, Chris was awoken from sleep by his uncle, Sam Speed, having arrived to challenge Sonic to a race in his new Rocket Car, which Sonic eventually conceded to. During the race, Chris and Tails arrived in the X Tornado to give Sonic lunch, but Chris was left covered in dust when Sam took off to retake the lead while Sonic was distracted. Chris later appeared at the finish line, where Sonic won by a huge margin.

Chris eventually came along with his friends and Sonic's crew on a trip to the homeland of Mister Tanaka, led by Mr. Stewart. After Cheese got flushed down a river however, Chris helped his friends search for it. Eventually, the group discovered a small passage through which they entered a Chao colony. There, Chris and the others were warmly welcomed by its residents. After they found Cheese and played with the Chao, they decided to return to Mr. Stewart. However, Dr. Eggman and his E-66 Da-Dai-Oh soon appeared. When the robot tried to attack the group however, it slid down the mountainside. Although that neutralized the threat, the robot would muddle up the river feeding the Chao colony. Chris and the others thus tried cleaning the pond where the Chao lived until Chris came and did it for them. After that, Chris could enjoy the evening at a bonfire, learning that Tanaka knew about the Chao colony.

A short time later, Chris received a call from his father Nelson, asking him to come to Filmdom City. The reason was that Nelson wanted his family, Sonic, and his friends there as he was planning on surprising Lindsey for their wedding anniversary by appearing on the set of her latest movie to present her with a ring he got for their anniversary while in disguise as one of her co-stars. However, when he revealed the ring to Chris and co., it turned out to be the purple Chaos Emerald, which reacted violently to the one Sonic was carrying before being subdued. During the rehearsal for the scene Nelson would present the emerald to Lindsey in, he ended up ruining the whole plan and exposing the emerald again, causing it to react to both the ones Sonic and Knuckles were carrying, destroying much of the sound stage's equipment before Mister Tanaka subdued it. Lindsey was furious as a result, but before Chris' parents could get too deep in arguing, the set got crashed by the Egg Fort II, setting in motion events that left the purple Chaos Emerald in Eggman's possession, before E-74 Weazo attacked everyone. When E-74 threatened Chris, Lindsey, and Ella, Nelson protected them, but Sonic and Knuckles managed to lure E-74 away and destroy him, while Eggman escaped with the Emerald. Afterward, Chris and his mother were relieved that Nelson was alright, before cheering Tanaka up after the butler thought he had failed his duty to protect the Thorndykes. With all matters settled, Chris encouraged everyone to celebrate his parents' anniversary, which they did.

Later, Sonic found himself unable to stop running when a microchip from Eggman's E-88 Lightning Bird got stuck in his ear unnoticed. Chris and his friends made several attempts to stop Sonic with various traps, but they all failed. Thankfully, Sonic eventually got the microchip out himself.

With everyone looking for the last missing Chaos Emerald, Chris began feeling depressed, knowing that once they had all seven, Sonic and his new friends would leave him and head home. When Steward convinced Chris to think about his friends first though, the decision was made for Chris and Knuckles to meet with Eggman and call a truce so they could work together to get those among them home. After Eggman agreed and asked for the Chaos Emeralds to be brought to him for safekeeping, Chris took the four Sonic had, and the one Knuckles had, to the Egg Fort II. After dropping them off, Chris and Knuckles witnessed E-77 Lucky report that he had found the last Chaos Emerald. Seizing the moment, Eggman ejected Knuckles from the Egg Fort II and took Chris hostage, revealing to Chris that he planned to establish the Eggman Empire on Earth and had no interest in their truce. With that, he launched the Egg Fort II to go meet with Lucky.

Shackled to the back wall of the Egg Fort II's cockpit, Chris was left helpless as he watched Eggman deal with Sonic and G.U.N., only able to cheer Sonic on and taunt Eggman. However, when Eggman turned the Egg Fort II into the E-99 Eggsterminator, fueled by power from the six Chaos Emeralds he now possessed, Chris saw Sonic get beaten into a pulp by the Eggsterminator, struggling against his restraints and shouting Sonic's name in anguish. Finally, when the Eggsterminator drop-kicked an unconscious Sonic into the ocean, it became too much for Chris to bear. Breaking free of his restraints and grabbing the Emeralds, Chris was left in a heavily injured state. When Knuckles then broke into the cockpit to rescue Chris, Rouge carried him off in the confusion. However, Chris struggled in her arms, causing her to drop him and the Emeralds. Rouge was able to save him, but the Emeralds fell into the ocean. As the Eggsterminator then grabbed Rouge and Chris and attempted to crush them, however, Sonic was revived by the seven Chaos Emeralds, as Lucky had given him his earlier, transforming into Super Sonic. Tearing the Eggsterminator's fist holding Rouge and Chris to pieces, Super Sonic took down the rest of the Eggsterminator, before inducing Chaos Control.

In the void of Chaos Control, Super Sonic healed Chris of his injuries. Chris hugged Super Sonic, asking him not to leave, but Super Sonic soon disappeared, leaving Chris in deep grief. It soon turned out however, that Chaos Control brought the Mystic Ruins and Angel Island to Earth instead, and Chris' face brightened once more when Sonic appeared before him.

Six months after Super Sonic's battle with the Eggsterminator (during which Eggman had mysteriously gone silent), Chris would pay his mom a visit, where she gave Cream the yellow Chaos Emerald as a gift. Later, the two met another resident from Sonic's world, Big the Cat, who was looking for his pal Froggy, and Chris and Cream agreed to help him. However, some time later, Chris found the Station Square police under attack by was only when Sonic showed up to fight it that Eggman arrived and revealed that he was behind Chaos and planned to evolve it into an unstoppable monster with the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world with. Stealing Cream's Chaos Emerald, alongside the Emerald he already possessed, Eggman evolved Chaos into Chaos 2. However, Knuckles arrived, demanding to know what Eggman did to the Master Emerald, and together with Sonic, they managed to defeat Chaos 2.

Gathering with his friends to hear their stories, Chris learned from Knuckles that the Master Emerald had been shattered and that Froggy had swallowed the purple Chaos Emerald Big had found. Chris thus agreed to help Big find Froggy, while Sonic and Tails looked for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to ensure Chaos could not grow stronger. Knuckles also began his search for the shards of the Master Emerald so he could restore it.

During their search for Froggy, Chris and Big managed to fish him up from one of the fishing spots Big found, only for Froggy to then be kidnapped by E-102 Gamma, one of Eggman's E-Series robots sent to hunt Froggy down. Pursuing Gamma to the Egg Carrier, Chris and Big freed Froggy. However, they ended up becoming captives of Chaos when it absorbed the Chaos Emerald from Froggy, along with the Emerald Eggman got earlier from a Flicky, which transformed Chaos 4 into Chaos 6. However, a tag-team effort by Sonic and Knuckles defeated Chaos 6, thus freeing Chris, Big and Froggy from its clutches, leaving Eggman to escape his crashing Egg Carrier in fury. Boarding the abandoned X Tornado, Chris managed to escape the Egg Carrier, but was separated from the others, only to then find the white Chaos Emerald.

With the Emerald in his possession, Chris went to find Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who had just discovered from Eggman that Chaos was still alive. When Chris finally found his friends, Chaos ambushed him, forcing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to rescue him, but allowing Chaos to get all seven Chaos Emeralds the group had and assume its ultimate form of Perfect Chaos. Chris subsequently flew back to the now flooded Station Square with the others in the X Tornado, but none of their attacks, nor Eggman's Egg Carrier 2, were able to break through Chaos' defenses. Before Chaos could finish them off though, a spirit named Tikal saved them. Chris was later among those who retrieve the drained Chaos Emeralds for Sonic to use, who used their remaining energy to become Super Sonic again to fight Perfect Chaos. During the fight, Perfect Chaos tried attacking Chris and the others, but Super Sonic blocked the attack. Provoked by Perfect Chaos attacking his friends, Super Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos. This purged Chaos of the anger and hatred that had poisoned it for so long and reverted it back to its base form. After Chaos left with Tikal, Chris and the others noticed Eggman had escaped in the confusion, but they knew he would be back.

Because of the damage Station Square sustained from Perfect Chaos, Chris and his family had to move to the capital until the damage to the Thorndyke Mansion was repaired. However, Chris soon discovered that Sonic was wanted by the police and G.U.N. for numerous crimes being carried out by a mysterious hedgehog that looked like Sonic. Locating Sonic soon after, Chris saw Sonic's run-in with his doppelgänger, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog. After Shadow fled the scene, the police and G.U.N. cornered Sonic. Sonic pleaded that he was innocent, but Chris begged him to just turn himself in to avoid further trouble, which Sonic did after being told that he was being taken to Prison Island. Despite Sonic having been incarcerated, Chris and Mister Tanaka decided to bust him out with Tails and Amy. While Tails and Amy took the X Tornado to Prison Island, Chris and Mister Tanaka headed there in disguise in a boat. Once there, Chris and Tanaka ditched their disguises and got onto the island, but when it was discovered that Eggman had rigged the island to explode, Chris encountered Shadow, thereby proving to him that Sonic was innocent. As Chris got entangled in Shadow's escape, he managed to convince Shadow to transport him off the island to safety via Chaos Control alongside Shadow's partner, Rouge.

After Prison Island's destruction, Chris ended up on Space Colony ARK, where he discovered that Eggman planned to use the colony's Eclipse Cannon to threaten the world into submitting to his rule. Any attempt by Chris to reason with Shadow also fell on deaf ears, as Shadow was convinced by Professor Robotnik to take revenge on humanity for Maria's death.

Once Eggman had all seven Chaos Emeralds, he attempted to fire the Eclipse Cannon at Earth for refusing to give in to his demands. However, instead, he triggered his grandfather's doomsday revenge plot, turning the whole ARK into a mega-bomb that would destroy the Earth. While Sonic, Knuckles, Decoe, and Bocoe took the Master Emerald to the ARK's core to defuse the ARK by draining the Chaos Emeralds of their power, Shadow refuses to help, remained convinced that humanity deserved to perish. However, Chris managed to make Shadow remember the full understanding of Maria's last words to him, thereby convincing him to help save the world, but was badly injured by a hostile Shadow in the process. As a result, when Sonic and Shadow went Super to deal with the Final Lizard, Super Sonic momentarily returned to his friends to heal Chris of his injuries. After being healed, Chris watched as Sonic and Shadow destroyed the Final Lizard and restored the ARK to a stable orbit. However, when Sonic returned with only one of Shadow's Limiters, indicating he sacrificed himself to save everyone, Chris was left deeply upset over Shadow's sacrifice before returning to Earth with Sonic and the others.

After moving back home to the Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square, Chris joined his grandfather Chuck when he spoke with the President regarding how the recent Chaos Control used by Sonic and Shadow to stop the ARK had caused more parts of Sonic's world to be brought to Earth, which was troubling the President. While Chuck assured him that there was no problem regarding it, Chris still felt uneasy about everything. He also bore witness when Eggman attempted to make up for the incident with the ARK by repairing the Moon, turning it into the Egg Moon. Later at home, Chris watched Amy throw a temper-tantrum regarding Sonic standing her up for a date. As she swung her hammer in frustration however, Chris noticed a loud clunk when Amy seemingly hit something invisible. Some time later, Chris and the others were confronted by Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee, two members of the Chaotix, who had come looking for Cream, which led to a scuffle. This scuffle was only broken up when Sonic returned with Vector's client, Cream's mother Vanilla, allowing Cream and Vanilla to reunite, much to Chris' amazement, before everyone picked on Vector for his mistake.

Some time later, everyone gathered on the Thorndyke Family yacht to celebrate the New Year, but soon found their celebration ruined by the Egg Moon eclipsing the Sun. Eggman explained that the Egg Moon was malfunctioning, so he offered his Sunshine Balls as an temporary replacement until the Egg Moon was fixed. However, Chris was shocked when Sonic began destroying the Mirror Towers that provide power to the Sunshine Balls, angering the people of Station Square and causing them to surround the Thorndyke Mansion. After Amy broke down a wall to allow them out, Chris and the others were surrounded by the mob, led by the former aide to the President, Jerome Wise. However, Chris' uncle arrived with the Speed Team, and threatened to arrest everyone there if they laid so much as a hand on his nephew. Faced with little options at that point, Jerome and the mob reluctantly disperse, allowing Chris, Tails, and Amy to take the X Tornado to find Sonic, arriving when G.U.N. did to confront him, as he had been fighting Knuckles at the moment. When Sonic attempted to explain his reasons for his actions, Chris was overwhelmed by all the logic, but Tails and Amy understood, and they realized that Eggman had been tricking everyone in another scheme to build the Eggman Empire.

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris, Sonic, Tails and Amy headed to the White House to rescue the President from Eggman, while Topaz and Rouge went with Knuckles and Mister Tanaka into space to take out the transmitter on the Egg Moon to end the eclipse. With Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe on the run, Chris joined in a trap that led to Eggman and his two lackeys finally getting arrested and incarcerated.

As peace settled, Chris had to deal with Amy when she got upset over being stood up by Sonic after they had arranged a date. Fortunately, Sam Speed would show up and help take Amy off his hands.

However, even with Eggman in prison, that did not stop him from sabotaging the appliances being made by Nelson's company, Thorndyke Industries, causing them to turn evil and run rampant, forcing Chris, Sonic, and the others to deal with them while Bokkun busted Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe out of prison. In the process, Chris also met Emerl, who was able to help deal with the rampaging appliances by copying Sonic's Spin Attack.

With Eggman on the loose again, Chris joined his friends when they tried to infiltrate Eggman's base under Station Square. There, they had to contend with the Egg Spider, which was destroyed by Emerl. Amidst the chaos however, Eggman would escape again.

Hoping to lure him out, the President held the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up tournament. Chris made his way through the competition, but forfeited to Knuckles in the quarterfinals, not wanting to face Amy or Rouge in the semifinals. Emerl eventually won the tournament, only for the energy from the Chaos Emerald (the prize of the tournament) to make him go berserk. When Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge were unable to stop him due to its copy ability, it was Cream and Cheese who finally deal Emerl a death blow when they tag-team it, which prevented Emerl from using his copy ability on them as the other attacked before Emerl could finish duplicating the move he was recording.

Some time later, Chris found himself helping Sonic when Eggman attempted to locate the lost continent of Murasia, having taken the crew of the G.U.N. destroyer Seahawk hostage on his Egg Battleship to ensure neither Sonic nor G.U.N. and their GUN Fort V3 would try to stop him. However, in the end, Eggman's plan for Murasia failed, and Decoe and Bocoe, who Eggman left behind to perish, defect and join Chris, staying at his house.

Christina Cooper arrived some time later to reveal that the Time Suspension Phenomenon was taking place, threatening to stop time permanently unless Sonic and his friends, along with everything from their world went back home. Heartbroken, Chris thought this was a trick, and decided to confront Eggman on it. However, Eggman had no part in what was happening, and even managed to show Chris that he was acting selfishly by refusing to let Sonic and the others go home. Realizing his mistake, Chris returned home. When Tails and Chuck later completed a portal leading back to Sonic's dimension, it was not long before it was time to say goodbye to everyone as they were sent back to Sonic's world. However, even after everyone else went through and returned to their world, Chris, at the last second, hit the shutoff switch to the portal before Sonic could enter, shutting it down, to everyone's shock. Before anyone could ask Chris why, he grabbed Sonic and fled for parts unknown.

Despite being willing to see everyone else off, Chris refused to let Sonic leave as he felt that, due to his parents and their busy schedules, Sonic's departure would leave Chris feeling all alone again. Fleeing to his family's old lakeside retreat, Chris and Sonic were able to talk, and Sonic finally convinced Chris to let him return to his world. It was then revealed that though Chris had shut down the portal, Sonic has always been able to use Chaos Control with the Chaos Emeralds to return home under his own power. Shortly after Sonic departed, Lindsey and Nelson, who finally understood Chris' feelings and wanted to make up for their absence by spending more time with him, arrived to find Chris waiting for them.

Six years later, Chris has grown considerably. In that time, he and Helen began working together on getting the portal working again to visit Sonic in his world. Eventually, they took a break to go meet with Frances and Danny. As the four friends discussed things regarding events with Sonic and the others so long ago, Chris reminisced about his time with Sonic and all the adventures that they had together.

Early in the third season, he uses a portal to travel to Sonic's home in the show. But due to the differences in time-acceleration between both planets, the teleportation process rejuvenates his body back to his pre-teen age. Chris no longer takes the back seat in the X-Tornado; instead, he is shown as flying it capably, which his younger self would never have been able to do so. Chris also comments in one episode that he is a black belt in karate. Additionally, he has also shown to have become a quite capable engineer, enough to impress Tails. He invents different gadgets and devices like Sonic's Hovershoes, a hoverboard and a new, better Chaos Emerald scanner for the Blue Typhoon. He is also seen in a few episodes using Flash Bombs as a distraction and he also uses a laser gun as a weapon.

His support allows Sonic and their friends to defeat the Metarex in numerous conflicts, culminating in the final battle against Metarex leader Dark Oak, that results in the destruction of him, his remaining Metarex forces, and tragically, Cosmo, who sacrificed herself to paralyze Dark Oak so Tails could deliver the killing blow to Dark Oak with Super Sonic and Super Shadow using the Sonic Power Cannon. However, with the Master Emerald having been sacrificed to kill Dark Oak's two remaining generals that fused with him into Final Mova, Chris was stranded in Sonic's world, until Eggman offered a means to allow Chris to return home. There was a catch though: Chris could not take the time to say goodbye to Sonic and his friends as the window for him to return home closed in a few minutes. With little option left, Chris took Eggman up on his offer, boarded the pod, and was launched to return home, as he roared into the sky, Chris spotted Sonic running along the ground below, who looked up and wished Chris good luck before the pod disappeared from view as Chris returned home to Station Square and Earth. As a result, since Chris never got to say goodbye to them, Sonic and his friends all declare war on Eggman.

Me: Wow. I didn't know he helped you out.

Sonic: He is a true friend. But when we last saw him he disappeared a while ago.

Tifa: That's because I found him.

Tifa revealed a sad story that was enough to make all of us cry. During a deadly raid on a slave encampment, Tifa found Chris and saved him. She was touched by his sad and heroic background that she adopted him as her own son. But then when the war with Xehanort began, they were separated. Tifa was heartbroken and she feared that she would never see him again.

We were crying hard. I had tears streaming down my face. The boyfriends of the Loud Sisters were comforting them.

Laney: (Crying hard) That is so sad!

Joey: (Comforts Laney) I know Laney. It's gonna be all right.

Lori J.: (Crying hard) Poor Chris!

Nick F.: (Comforts Lori) I know Lori.

Me: We got to find him!

Sora: Let's call Cloud about this. It's been ages since I talked to him.

Me: That's a great idea Sora.

Goofy: Gawrsh I wonder how he's doing.

Donald: Lets go see.

Me: Okay, Tifa when was the last time you saw him?

Tifa: When we were in Hollow Bastion.

Me: Then that's where we're heading. Lets roll!

We were off to Hollow Bastion. (KHII Hollow Bastion)

* * *

HOLLOW BASTION

* * *

We were at Hollow Bastion orbiting the Land of Departure. We saw that it was once the land of the base of Operations for Maleficent when we destroyed the Key to Darkness.

Me: Wow. Hollow Bastion.

Kairi: Never thought we would be back here again.

Naruto: Boy this place has a lot of bad memories.

Me: But we did stop Maleficent from opening the door to darkness.

Fu: And we killed all the Disney Villains.

Sakura: We sure did.

Aqua: I'll never forget that.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Earth: What was all that like Linky?

Lincoln: It was a nightmare.

Me: We can talk about that later guys. I have a feeling I know where Chris is. Lets go.

G1 Soundwave: Ravege, eject. Operation: Son retrieval.

We went down to the southern side of the world and it was getting creepier and creepier. The Negative Energy was very weak but its presence was really strong and it was enough to be detected. We continued on and it was getting stronger and stronger. We arrived at a cliff edge and we saw a dark castle called the VILLAINS VALE! It was a castle home to thousands upon thousands of Heartless and the number of them around the whole castle and the number was staggering.

Me: Holy mackerel.

Lola: Look at all the Heartless.

Lana: There's so many of them.

Our scans show that there were 865,745,745,582,894,825,863,725,853,875,894,785 Heartless all in one spot and the Dark Orb Detector showed that there was a massive dark orb hidden right underneath the castle. It was as big as a massive skyscraper.

Me: Whoa! That's the biggest Dark Orb of them all!

Lori: That is literally the biggest one we've ever seen!

Me: Lets blow this one apart!

I flared up my Super Ebonwu 30,000 Aura and fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at the Dark Orb under the castle and it drilled under it and blew the whole Dark Orb apart and destroyed the whole castle and all the heartless and it all released a massive burst of energy that made the power up in the Choleric Section of the Corrupted Land of Ooo seem like nothing and it empowered us with a massive power increase of such incredible power that it made us stronger in energy, power and more. When it was done we saw our auras looked like they were pure fire and overflowing with so much energy that it was unbelievable.

Me: WOW! What power!

Nico: Unreal! This is the most powerful I've ever felt!

Lori: Me too!

Vince: Unbelievable!

Laney: This is amazing!

Then a scream was heard. We turned and we saw Chris Thorndyke! He was being attacked by a Liepard and Simisage.

Nico: A Liepard and a Simisage!

Me: I already have a Liepard. You can have those two Nico.

Nico: With pleasure.

Nico threw 2 Pokeballs and caught them.

Tifa: Chris!

Chris: Mom!

They hugged and were reunited.

Me: I'm so glad he's all right.

Suddenly I sensed an incredible power. It was incredibly strong and it was as powerful as when we fought Unicron.

Me: Whoa! Do you guys feel that!?

Naruto: I sure do. That power I'm sensing is incredible!

Fu: Whoever it's coming from is incredibly powerful.

Me: Yeah. But we'll worry about whoever it is later.

?: That power comes from Sephiroth.

We turned and we saw Cloud Strife.

Me: Cloud Strife, I presume?

Cloud: That's right. It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too.

Sora: It's great to see you again Cloud.

Cloud: Same to you Sora.

We later found out who Sephiroth is.

He was a Biologically-Engineering Genocidal Conqueror. His power is completely unreal and it's absolutely terrifying. So powerful that it rivals that of even the most powerful of gods.

Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, two Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother named Lucrecia was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, at which Sephiroth would easily fight them all off, until one day Genesis tried to go all out. Try as Genesis may, Sephiroth overwhelms him but Angeal stops the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelheim to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife.

Once in the city, Zack asks Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. Sephiroth climbs Mt. Nibel with the rest of his men to inspect the reactor, and in it he finds a room labeled Jenova. In the room he sees Jenova- a hideous abomination, in the form of a female. Why Jenova is in an armored containment suit when later revealed is unclear, although it is likely a small error by the game creators. This and the witnessing of other mutant creatures ("failed" SOLDIERs injected with Jenova cells) brings about what essentially is a psychotic break, leading to him question who, or what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing.

This research causes Sephiroth to believe that Jenova was a Cetra and that he himself is the last surviving Cetra, he also comes to think that humanity betrayed the Cetra by leaving them to defend the planet against an evil calamity, the calamity actually being Jenova herself. With this information along with his anger for being used as an experiment for Shinra, Sephiroth slowly slips into insanity. On the seventh day, Sephiroth decided to take revenge on the humans for leaving the Cetra and making him one of Shinra's experiments, but first insanity took him and he burned Nibelheim to the ground (most likely using an extremely powerful Firaga). Zack thus confronts him later on, with Cloud not far behind.

When they reach the reactor, Zack breaks into the room labeled Jenova, and demands that Sephiroth tell him why he burned the town down. Sephiroth stood in front of a discolored and disfigured woman in a test tube, Jenova, and addresses her as "Mother" believing she is his real mother due to the fact that he was told his mothers name was Jenova. After talking to Jenova about reclaiming the planet Zack attacks him and they fight fiercely. Although Zack is able to stand reasonably evenly with Sephiroth, even having the skills to defeat Genesis proved to be insufficient and Sephiroth eventually overwhelms Zack in swordplay, driving him back before he quickly overpowered Zack in a clash of strength, disarming him and sending him flyinh. Sephiroth turned back to his "Mother" and acts as if nothing as happened. Cloud then walks in, and takes Zack's Buster Sword and badly injures Sephiroth but Sephiroth, in his rage, easily stabs Cloud through the stomach, though with all his will, Cloud manages to pull the sword up and throw Sephiroth off the edge of the reactor core, although, as an alternate ending in the anime Last Order Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth intentionally jumps into the reactor asking Jenova to go with him to the "Promised Land".

In Final Fantasy VII while seeking to find the Black Materia and destroy the world, Sephiroth desires to reach the "Promised Land" by doing so. He is briefly playable in a flashback to the events that occurred in Nibelheim seven years prior. Most of the game is spent searching for him, but Sephiroth is always one step ahead of the heroes. His desire is to find the so-called promised land, so he can use the large amount of mako energy to activate the black materia, summoning Meteor, a powerful spell which Sephiroth tricks Cloud and the others into finding. Once activated, the black materia would send a meteor into the planet, causing the planet to try and heal itself using the Lifestream's mako energy, Sepiroth would then absorb this energy, thus becoming a god and rule the planet.

As the game progresses, it seems Sephiroth's powers become greater and greater, to the point where he can control Cloud, and even the remaining cells of Jenova herself. His control over Cloud however, allows him to obtained the black materia from him. Using Cloud, Sephiroth tries to make him kill Aerith while she is praying in the Forgotten Village trying to summon the spell Holy to help counter act the meteor summoned by Sephiroth, Tifa however yells and breaks Sephiroth's manipulation, and so using his control over Jenova, he forces her cells to take his own form and uses her to impale Aerith through the stomach.

Cloud and company pursue Sephiroth to the planet's wound, a crater that was left behind when Jenova arrived on the planet. They go into it and Sephiroth shows Cloud several flashbacks of what really happened at Nibelheim, and reveals that Cloud has his cells in him, and that Sephiroth could control him because of this. The illusion ends and Cloud, who does not believe himself to be Cloud, hands over the Black Materia to the real Sephiroth that had been frozen in the planet's core. Sephiroth had controlled remnants that shared Jenova cells from inside the planet in order to bring himself back to life to and achieve his plan of becoming a god to rule the planet.

Eventually, Sephiroth achieved his plan and became "Bizarro Sephiroth" (in Japanese: リバース・セフィロス Ribāsu Sefirosu) and "Safer Sephiroth" (in Japanese: セーファ・セフィロス Sēfa Sefirosu), which is his ultimate god or god-like form. One last battle commences between Cloud, his friends, and Safer-Sephiroth, who is eventually defeated. Despite this, his conscience remains intact and he drags Cloud into the Lifestream to have one last confrontation with him, this time in a metaphysical realm. However, just like before, Sephiroth is defeated. The Meteor continues its course and crashes into Gaia, but due to Aerith's ability to talk with the planet and summon the spell Holy, the Lifestream is able to push back the meteor before it causes ultimate destruction to the planet.

In Advent Children, though Sephiroth was defeated 2 years earlier, but has left a great dent in the planet. He infected the Lifestream, and so created a disease called Geostigma. Geostigma weakens the immune system, causes exhaustion, and black sores on the skin of the infected. Children are more prone to getting this disease than adults, however, this does not mean adults can't get it; in fact, Cloud has it. 3 remnants of Sephiroth that did not dissipate into the Lifestream, named Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, are seeking to reunite with their "mother" Jenova, and attack Cloud, calling him their "brother". As the movie progresses, two of the remnants are defeated, leaving only Kadaj, who merges with what is left of Jenova. By doing so, he becomes Sephiroth's avatar, adopting his physical appearance. Cloud and Sephiroth fight once more and this time it is purely physical battle. With his superior combat abilities, Sephiroth is steadily able to wear down and overwhelm Cloud until Cloud is finally decisively beaten and badly injured. However, Cloud, by reminiscing of all that he cherishes when Sephiroth mistakenly mocks him by threatening to kill them all and being invigorated by Zack's spirit, perfects Omnislash 5 and uses it to finally defeat Sephiroth, taking advantage of the advantage of many blades, the enchanted speed, and Sephiroth's surprise to soundly deal lethal blows. However, when Cloud demands Sephiroth to stay in his memory, Sephiroth calmly says "I will...never be a memory.", proving he is not truly defeated and while his physical body may have been destroyed, he is still present.

Sephiroth, though not visibly seen, is mentioned as a well-known hero. His reputation inspires Zack Fair to train to become Sephiroth's equal in power and legend.

After Master Xehanort's defeat, Zack witnesses Hercules train under Phil, noticing one of Sephiroth's feathers floating towards him. Zack then disappears, with the feather landing where he once stood.

Sephiroth appears as an optional boss in the first Kingdom Hearts game for both the North American version, and later the Final Mix version. He is found in Olympus Coliseum. No story is really provided, though it does refer to him as "The SOLDIER Commander" and a man once known as the "greatest of swordsmen".

Prior to Sora's arrival to Olympus Coliseum, Cloud strikes a deal with Hades: if Cloud defeats Hercules in battle, Hades will lead Cloud to Sephiroth. However, the deal is not payed off.

Later, Sora enters the Platinum Match and encounters Sephiroth himself, besting the One-Winged Angel in a duel. In the Final Mix version only, following Sora's departure, Cloud encounters Sephiroth and engage in a battle before dissipating in light.

In the second Kingdom Hearts game, while still an optional boss, Sephiroth is given a backstory. Sephiroth claims he is the darkness in Cloud's heart and as long as that darkness remains, Sephiroth cannot die. Thus, Cloud and Sephiroth have been fighting for a long time, across many different worlds. One year after Sora's battle with Xehanort's Heartless, Cloud has been looking for Sephiroth in the newly-restored techno-magic kingdom of Hollow Bastion (now known by its true name "Radiant Garden"), wanting to end their conflict once and for all.

Sora and company first encounter Sephiroth as they leave Hollow Bastion's castle to assist in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. The One-Winged Angel inquires of Cloud's whereabouts, but realizes that Cloud is getting enlightened and takes his leave. He soon after rescues his arch-nemesis from a swarm of Heartless and taunts him about the darkness.

After defeating the MCP and discovering Hollow Bastion's true name of Radiant Garden, Sora and company arrive at the Dark Depths, once more encountering Sephiroth, who asks where Cloud is and on Sora's identity. Sora and company refuse to answer. Sephiroth then notices Sora's Keyblade and engages Sora in battle, intending on testing the weapon's loyalty and Sora's strength.

After an arduous battle, Sora triumphs over the One-Winged Angel. Sephiroth, though, informs Sora that only Cloud can truly defeat him, and orders the Keyblade wielder to bring Cloud to him. Sora then finds Cloud in the Marketplace and tells him of Sephiroth's location, prompting Cloud to travel there to engage Sephiroth in battle.

As Sora returns to the Dark Depths, Cloud arrives and duels with Sephiroth. As the two lock blades, Sephiroth taunts Cloud once more, but Tifa arrives, encouraging Cloud to let go of his inner past. Though Sephiroth is irritated at Tifa's appearance, Cloud suddenly glows in a bright aura and warps both himself and Sephiroth to an unknown world to continue their duel.

Sephiroth makes an appearance in the Final Fantasy-based fighting game Dissidia and it's prequel Dissidia 012. Despite a few more colors in his wardrobe, he pretty much stays the same. In the story he mocks Cloud's inability to find a reason to fight. Once Cloud defeats him and obtains his crystal, Sephiroth tells him to remember that he is the only reason that Cloud was able to get it.

Among all Final Fantasy villains in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Sephiroth seems to be treated with the most fear by both villains and heroes. Unlike other Final Fantasy villains, Sephiroth truly believes he is right, and from this draws substantial willpower, and fervent religious willpower; this with his psychopathy, substantial martial ability, and massive power reserves make him among the most powerful of Chaos' warriors, if not the most powerful.

In some cutscenes, it is revealed that Sephiroth had no memory of his past life when he awoke as a servant of Chaos, however, he says that he is slowly gaining it back. His personality does fully comes back near the end of the game.

The fallen hero also appears in this rhythm game as a boss in Final Fantasy VII scenarios. Commonly during the song "One-Winged Angel". He is also an unlockable playable character by gathering eight black shards.

Me: Whoa! So Sephiroth is that dangerous!?

Cloud: Yeah. He poses a tremendous threat to everyone in the entire universe.

Me: Then we have to kill him when he makes his move.

Nico: Good idea. And if his power is as terrifying as it is, then we are in serious danger.

Me: No kidding. And he has a 7 and a half foot long sword? That's huge!

Lori: No kidding!

Lisa: A sword like that would have a very long extended and deadly reach.

Me: It sure would.

We had a future fight on our hands and Cloud would call us when the time to fight Sephiroth came.

* * *

Back at the estate, we finished setting up our new 84' HD Plasma TV and we were watchinig my favorite Disney Movie from 1973: Robin Hood. It was based on the legendary tale of English Folklore: Robin Hood.

The film is narrated by the rooster Alan-a-Dale, who explains that Robin Hood and Little John live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse often try to catch the two but fail every time. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss, arrive in Nottingham. Sir Hiss hypnotized Prince John's brother King Richard to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince John to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature, even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector.

The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck and a family of rabbits. However, Robin gives back some money to the rabbits, giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas.

Little John threatens Prince John leading to a fight between Robin, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck and Prince John's soldiers. In the forest, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as the townsfolk mock Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Tuck who is arrested too. Prince John plans to hang Friar Tuck to lure in Robin and kill him. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing.

Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince John's castle and causing Robin to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John and Skippy watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Robin is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince John despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Hiss points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest and allows Robin and Maid Marian to be married and leave Nottingham with Little John and Skippy in tow.

When the movie was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That is so awesome!

Lori: That movie is literally one of my favorites.

Lana: Mine too.

Green Arrow: Robin Hood was actually one of the inspirations for me being a hero.

Hawkeye: Same with me.

Me: That's cool guys!

Laney: It sure is. Sora did you go to the Robin Hood World during your search for Riku?

Sora: I sure did. And we helped depose Prince John and got Robin Hood pardoned.

Me: Awesome! Just like in the movie. Shall we head to the Simulator and help him out?

Everyone cheered.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

In the Simulator we were getting ready. When the Simulator activated, we were in the world of Disney's Robin Hood from 1973. We were in Sherwood Forest, England in the year 1196 A.D.

Me: Wow! Sherwood Forest. It's everything like we read about.

Nico: It sure is.

Robin Hood then landed in front of us.

Me: Wow! Robin Hood!

Robin Hood: It's nice to finally meet you all.

Me: You too.

Sora: It's great to see you again Robin.

Robin Hood: You too Sora. It's great to see you again as well.

Goofy: How have you been?

Robin Hood: Doing good Goofy.

Robin Hood told us about what he does in Sherwood Forest and he asked us to help him in one of his raids.

Sly Cooper: Constant raids involving stealing from a rich guy? Count me in!

Me: Lets do it!

We were going to learn how to do a Robin Hood raid

* * *

We were raiding the castle of Prince John!

After tricking King Richard into partaking in a crusade beyond England, Prince John becomes the acting monarch of England and quickly asserts his authority over the kingdom. Surrounded by a very large army of henchmen, he easily robs the people of England of all they have, causing misery and despair among the population. He was known for his harsh and unjust taxes, and would gladly tax the people continually until they did not have a scrap of silver or gold left. He was not above imprisoning his people if they failed to pay their taxes even after they gave up everything they had. By the time of the film, he had set his sights on the wealthy village of Nottingham and proceeded to assert his rule over the city.

Unfortunately for Prince John, his scheming ways caught the attention of famed robber Robin Hood who, alongside his faithful companion Little John, robbed the rich to give to the poor. During his journey to Nottingham, Prince John ran across two fortune tellers (actually Robin Hood and Little John in clever disguises) and eagerly accepted their offer to tell him his fortunes (despite Sir Hiss warning him of the possible danger). As Robin Hood distracted him by complimenting his more sovereign and regal features, he and Little John robbed Prince John's caravan of the gold they had been carrying, and escaped into Sherwood Forest right under the noses of the fooled guards. Robin Hood added further insult to the injury by making off with John's royal robe, leaving him in nothing but long underwear (so that he couldn't do anything to deter Robin Hood and Little John). John gave chase, but he fell out of his carriage (Little John made off with the golden hubcaps on the wheels, again so that Prince John couldn't deter them). Utterly humiliated, John swore revenge on Robin Hood, labeling him a wanted man in Nottingham.

Upon arriving in Nottingham, Prince John decreed a series of harsh taxes on the villagers, driving them out of their homes and leaving them starving. Those unable to pay were sent to the stocks. Aiding John in his efforts was the cruel Sheriff of Nottingham, who had no shame in robbing the people on behalf of the prince. During John's rule, Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck of the local Church did everything they could to keep hope alive in the town, secretly distributing money among the starving population. The people viewed Robin Hood as a hero, so he was never turned in for his illegal crimes against the prince.

Prince John also set up his residence in his mother's castle in Nottingham where Maid Marian, Robin's former love still resided. Maid Marian had no love for the prince and desperately wished to see Robin again, while at the same time fearing that he had forgotten all about her.

Prince John eventually set up a trap for Robin Hood by hosting an archery tournament and offering up a kiss from Maid Marian as the winning prize. Unable to resist this opportunity to see his lost love again, Robin eagerly enrolled in the tournament, disguised as a stork while Little John disguised himself as a duke. Although falling for Little John's disguise, the prince expected Robin to be in disguise and took note of the stork's superior archery skills. When Robin won the tournament as John had planned, after recognizing him when shaking his hand, he unmasked his enemy in front of the crowd and had him arrested and sentenced to "immediate death". Maid Marian pleaded with him to show mercy, but her pleas fell on deaf ears, even after Robin proclaimed his undying love for Maid Marian. John labeled Robin a traitor to the crown, but was openly insulted by Robin, who shouted, "Long Live King Richard!" Outraged, John yells at everyone to be silenced and ordered Robin to be executed but was forced to let Robin go when Little John held him hostage from behind with a dagger. The Sheriff discovered this and when Little John got distracted, John indignantly ordered his minions to do away with Robin. In the battle that followed, Robin and his friends defeated John's minions and destroyed the tournament grounds, forcing John to cower behind a barrel of ale. Robin and his allies then fled into Sherwood Forest, much to the Prince's outrage. When he found Sir Hiss inside an ale barrel (having been forced in there by Friar Tuck to prevent the latter from exposing Robin Hood's true identity), due to his anger at being humiliated as well as Sir Hiss supplying information about the stork's true identity that he by that point already knew, vented his rage by tying him to a knot on a pole and daring him to get himself out of it.

In the days that followed, John was further insulted to learn that the villagers were mocking him with the song "Prince John, Phony King of England", infuriating the evil ruler. Pushed to the end of his rope, he placed even harsher taxes on the people and arrested dozens of helpless villagers who were unable to pay. The town was driven into poverty and everybody was losing hope. Although John now had all of the money left in the village, he still was not satisfied, and longed to kill Robin Hood. One stormy night, John sat silently seething in his throne, ignoring the mountains of gold that now surrounded him, until Sir Hiss attempted to cheer him up by informing him of Friar Tuck's arrest. At first, John flew into a rage, as it was Robin Hood he wanted, but then realized that he could use this to his advantage. He sentenced Friar Tuck to the gallows in an attempt to lure out Robin Hood, hoping to use the opportunity to capture Robin Hood and finally do away with him for good. However, Robin caught on to this plan, and he and Little John agreed to trigger a jailbreak that night to save the Friar's life.

That night, Robin and Little John broke into the castle. Little John proceeded to free Friar Tuck and all of the prisoners. Meanwhile, Robin sneaked past the guards and found the Prince sleeping in his royal quarters. Keeping quiet, he recovered gold everywhere in the room and gave it back to the overjoyed prisoners, who prepared to make off with what was rightfully theirs. Unfortunately, Sir Hiss awoke to find Robin escaping, and the prince also woke up to the scene. He ordered his minions to kill Robin, causing a large fight to break out within the castle. Robin and Little John defended the prisoners as they fled, and opened the gates to Sherwood Forest. Unfortunately, Robin was left behind after rescuing one of the children who nearly got left behind, and found himself pursued by John's guards and the Sheriff. The Sheriff trapped Robin in a tower by setting the castle on fire, forcing Robin to jump in the moat, where he was shot at by archers. John watched gleefully as he waited to see if Robin was dead, and was overjoyed when he did not resurface.

Unfortunately for John, Robin swam underwater back to the shore, uninjured and mocking the foolish tyrant. John began complaining when he realized he was foiled again by Robin. Sir Hiss criticized him for his failure about that his actions burned his mother's castle, with John threatening to hit him with a wooden stick if he didn't shut up. John finally snaps and flies into a violent rage. He chased Sir Hiss around the castle, aggressively attacking him with the stick, all of this while sucking his thumb.

Eventually, King Richard returned home and found out about the terrible deeds that Prince John (and the Sheriff of Nottingham) had inflicted on the people of England. Richard immediately reclaimed his throne from his brother and repealed all of the unjust taxes John had imposed on the people, allowing Nottingham to return to happiness and prosperity. Richard also pardoned Robin Hood for his past crimes, and honored him for his efforts to help the people. Meanwhile, John was sentenced to jail along with Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham for their crimes against poor people, and the three villains got thrown in the royal rock pile, working to pay off the debt that they owed the citizens of England for their embezzlement. John howls in pain when his foot gets crushed by a rock fragment, much to Sir Hiss' amusement.

We were killing all his guards and we swiped all his loot in one fell swoop and we were slashing all the guards and men apart until all there was left was a pile of dead bodies.

We left and Prince John had his castle all in flames. He was extremely pissed off and he knew that he was in big trouble and he was sucking his thumb like a little baby. He was a TRUE PHONY!

Mindwipe (mind controls guards): Give me and my friends some gold from this castle.

Mindwipe made them do so.

Later we went back to Robin Hood's hideout.

Cosmos: I still think we should've taken out Prince John back there.

Robin Hood: Well, I thought it would've been more funny to, as you guys say, see him lose his cool.

Mindwipe: How many raids do we really have to make before dealing with Prince John permanently?

Robin Hood: Until he finally makes his move.

Me: Then we will continue to raid his castle.

We did so for over 10 days and it was one successful raid after another.

Lola: Prince John is a phony. I think it would be best to send to our space prisons.

Lana: No way. He'll just whine and annoy the other prisoners.

Me: That's true. And he is a true phony king who is nothing but a whiny little baby.

William: You didn't say that Prince John tends to throw tantrums.

Robin Hood: I might have implied it when I said that he would lose his cool.

Me: He's nothing but a whiny little baby and he is a stupid greedy tyrant.

I then sensed Prince John coming.

Me: Here he comes guys. Lets show him what happens when you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Sly Cooper: You got that right J.D.

Nico: Lets do it.

Me: (Cracks Knuckles) Lets make that whiny baby beg for mercy.

My eyes glowed red.

* * *

Prince John was completely enraged.

We confronted him.

Me: Prince John the phony king.

Nico: This is exactly what I said to Ken. Don't you think it's time you give up on this charade John? It's getting old. You think you are a king? No you aren't! You're nothing more than a pathetic whiny little baby that is nothing but a pretender! You're like that story "The Emperor's New Clothes."

Me: In other words, Prince John the Whiner of England, you have failed this Kingdom and this country!

Nico: Hey! That was my line!

Me: Sorry but you were gonna say it anyway.

Nico: True.

Me: Lets get him!

We went at Prince John and I punched him in the face and Nico kicked him in the stomach and Sly Cooper bashed him in the face with his cane and Molly Molloy dealt him a powerful uppercut and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face and knocked out his big right tooth.

Syd: You give all lions everywhere a really bad name!

Syd punched John in the face and kicked him in the crotch and stepped on his foot and broke it with a sickening crunch!

CRUNCH!

He screamed like a little girl! She flared up her Aura and it turned into an African Elephant and she rammed and trampled Prince John.

Ronnie Anne: AWESOME!

Me: That was amazing! Never underestimate the power of the animal kingdom. Lets show him our combos!

Cosmos: You got it J.D.! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into the side of his Particle Blaster and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Molly Molloy: Lets do this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Molly Molloy's arm and it enhanced her plant powers 100-fold.

Cosmos and Molly Molloy: COSMIC PLANT BIND SLAM!

Cosmos fired his particle blaster and Molly Molloy grew nasty bramble vines. The particle blasts hit Prince John and exploded and burned him bad and the vines entangled him and slammed him into the ground with ferocious fury!

KRABLAM! KRABLAM! KRABLAM!

Ravage: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and enhanced his heat-seeking missiles.

Mindwipe: Lets have some fun! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Neuro-Circuitry Paralyzing Fluid.

G1 Ravage and Mindwipe: NEURO-PARALYSIS MISSILE BURST!

Ravage fired Heat-seeking missiles and Mindwipe fired his fluid and they hit and exploded and numbed him.

Me: Lets show him the power of our final smashes!

Sly Cooper: Lets get him! I'll start us off. SKILLS OF THE COOPER CLAN!

Sly and the spirits of the Cooper Clan family went at Prince John and they bashed him all over the place with their skills and pulverized him all over the place with their canes and weapons.

Robin Hood: This is for the Poor Citizens of England! SHERWOOD FOREST LEAFSTORM!

Robin Hood fired a massive storm of leaves at Prince John and they shredded him.

Prince John was weakened and he was really mangled up. We walked up to him and we had our arms crossed.

Nico: (to Prince John) You know what? You're not even worth killing. And the prisoners in our prisons would just be annoyed by your whining. No. We're just going to have you locked up in this world's prison. You don't even have the skills to get out.

Prince John was dethroned and King Richard I the Lionheart returned and Prince John was condemned to work in the Rock Yard forever.

Robin Hood: (To the viewers) You steal from the poor and you will answer to me and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You got that right Robin Hood.

We added the world of Robin Hood to the orbit of the Realm of Departure.

THE END

* * *

Another Awesome chapter complete and another Disney Villain thrown in prison.

Robin Hood from 1973 was an awesome Disney Movie! I saw it earlier and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think!

See you all next time.


	777. CUATLPSATSPOSPSP

Captain Underpants And Team Loud Phoenix Storm And The Squishy Predicament Of Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits

* * *

Happy 50th Anniversary of Apollo XI everyone!

* * *

Maria, Horsea, Aquagirl, Nico, Heidi, Ronnie Anne, Syd and Carl were at the Gotham Royal York Aquarium and Puppycorn and Unikitty were with them.

Maria: I always love coming to the aquarium. It's so peaceful.

Carl: (Spanish Accent) I love the aquarium. It's such a beautiful place like my lovely gazelle Laney.

Nico: (Chuckles) You sure know how to pour on the charm Carl.

Ronnie Anne: That's my cousin for you Nico. Thanks for helping me babysit Carl while abuela and abuelo are away.

Nico: No problem Ronnie Anne.

Syd: I love learning about fish.

Horsea: Thanks for taking me to the aquarium, Maria.

Maria: You're welcome Horsea.

Aquagirl: Coming to the Aquarium is a perfect way to talk to some of my friends.

Heidi: That's cool Marina. I love coming here because grandpa took me here back when I was a little girl and I love looking at all the pretty fish.

Syd: Me too Heidi.

Heidi: What are your favorite kinds of fish Syd?

Syd: I like all kinds of fish. But my number one favorites are dolphins and sharks.

Heidi: Those are awesome fish. Did you know that Sharks have been on this planet for over 470 million years?

Syd: No I did not. That is amazing!

Heidi: Sharks are one of natures most powerful survivors. They have been on this planet ever since the early Ordovician Period and they have survived everything nature has to throw at them. They even survived the extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. And they even survived the Great Permian Extinction 240 Million Years ago.

Syd: Wow! They are that tough!? Incredible!

Heidi: I know. But that's what makes them one of natures most powerful and toughest survivors. But they were around almost just as long as Jellyfish.

Heidi showed them a tank full of Moon Jellyfish.

Heidi: Jellyfish have been around ever since this planet was still in its infancy. They've been around for 700 million years!

Everyone: WOW!

Maria: That's incredible!

Syd: I didn't know that! You're blowing my mind right now!

Carl: I never knew about that!

Horsea: Me neither.

They saw all kinds of awesome and colorful fish from all over the world and they were all so beautiful.

Later they were at lunch outside in the outdoor cafeteria and enjoying the beautiful view of Lake Huron.

Syd: Heidi, how do you know so much about fish?

Heidi: I'm actually a marine biologist.

Ronnie Anne: Wow! Are you really?

Heidi: Yep. Dr. Heidi Melissa Knudson, PhD and Professor of Marine Biology.

Syd: Oh that is so amazing!

Nico: I didn't know you were a Marine Biology Professor Heidi.

Heidi: You guys never asked.

Ronnie Anne: Touche.

Nico was looking out over the lake and he was seeing all the way over the United States-Canada Border.

Nico: It won't be long. Soon we'll be on Total Drama Galaxy, competing in another series of death-defying challenges and then we'll expose Billy McLean for being the most evil television host in all of history.

Syd: I can't believe that Billy McLean is that evil. When we face him he will pay for his crimes!

Ronnie Anne: We won't let him get away with all of this!

Nico: No we won't. He has failed this world and all of International Television.

Heidi: I wish we all can participate on Total Drama one last time and bring him down all together.

Nico: I think J.D. can talk that over with Chris and ask him. But we have 7 more months. So we got plenty of time.

Carl: That's true.

Then a deafening roar was heard!

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Nico: What was that!?

Syd: It sounds like a monster!

Suddenly out of the water roaring ferociously was a SEA DRAGON! It was a long and very powerful blue dragon with four webbed hand legs, powerful fins on his long neck and a tail with fins and he had razor sharp fangs and teeth and he had blue eyes!

Nico: Whoa! What a Sea Dragon!

Syd: I've never see a Sea Dragon before!

Then two figures appeared. It was two Gene-Slammers. One was half human, half dolphin and the other was half human, half humpback whale! And they didn't have clothes on.

Aquagirl: Are those two gene slammed girls? Because I don't see any clothes on them.

Nico: They ARE Gene-Slammers!

Sonarstorm: (Spanish Accent) My name's Sonarstorm. I used to be Caitlin Estevez.

Humpswim: (Russian Accent) And I'm Humpswim. I used to be Gina Semyon Petrikov.

Heidi: Let me tame this dragon.

Heidi went over to the dragon and put her hand on his head and it became her friend. It then glowed and turned into an awesome scythe and it was on Heidi's back.

Heidi: Wow! What a scythe!

Nico: Caitlin, Gina, was this the work of Dr...

Sonarstorm: Luther Paradigm? Yes it was.

Heidi: Were you two wearing wetsuits when you were gene-slammed?

Humpswim: Yes we were.

Maria: Good thing I brought extra clothes with me.

Heidi: I can cure you both and give you the ability to transform into your Gene-slammer forms at will. We have a bunch of others like you.

Humpswim: You would do that for us Heidi?

Heidi: I sure would. But just so you know, this is gonna hurt. Really bad.

Sonarstorm: We are ready Heidi.

Heidi: Okay. Boys you better cover your eyes.

The boys did so.

Heidi snapped her fingers and Caitlin and Gina changed back. Caitlin's skin changed back to human and Caitlin had brown hair and green eyes. Gina's skin changed back to human and she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she had a scar on her stomach in the shape of a crescent moon.

Heidi: Uh you girls are naked.

They covered themselves.

Caitlin (covers her naked body): YOU BOYS TAKE A LOOK AT MY BOOBS AND I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECKS!

Gina: Oh, c'mon, Caitlin! (strikes a pose) I don't mind the attention!

Nico: No way am I looking! If I look then Nicole and the Anti-Pervert Patrol are gonna beat the living shit out of me!

Carl: Me too!

Maria: Lets get you girls new clothes.

Maria pulled out two towels and took them to the women's bathroom. There they got changed. Caitlin had a grey T-shirt with dolphins on it, black pants with yellow pocket liners and black flattops and an ocean Sleeveless Trenchcoat with the kanji for Echo of the Dolphin on the back. イルカのエコー

Gina had a blue and grey t-shirt with humpback whales on it, blue pants, blue shoes like Lori's and a blue ocean Sleeveless Trench coat with whales on it. She also had the kanji for Gentleness of The Humpback Whale on it. ザトウクジラの優しさ

Caitlin: Wow! Maria these clothes are perfect! And they are absolutely comfy.

Gina: I look amazing! Maria you make really awesome clothes.

Maria: My friend Leni is an awesome fashionista and she taught me and Teresa how to make clothes.

Caitlin: She sure knows how to make awesome clothes.

Later they went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching a documentary about the Apollo XI Mission on TV.

Poliwag gave Britney Crosby a pair of black sunglasses.

Poliwag (to Britney Crosby): Britney, have you considered getting black sunglasses for your outfit?

Britney: Black Sunglasses are perfect for it. Thanks Poliwag.

Me: Whoa! It was so cool how Apollo XI landed on the moon.

Laney: I know.

Me: (To the viewers) You're probably wondering what all that is about. Well today is July 20th, 2019 and today marks the 50th anniversary of when the Apollo XI Lander landed on the Moon. 50 years ago today, this marked the first ever time we landed on the moon 250,000 miles away from Earth and it was one of the biggest achievements ever known in the history of Mankind! Astronauts Neil Armstrong, Edwin Buzz Aldrin and Michael Collins became the first astronauts to ever land on the Moon. To help you understand, here's some Gratuitous Educational Information.

* * *

Apollo 11 was the spaceflight that first landed humans on the Moon. Commander Neil Armstrong and lunar module pilot Buzz Aldrin, was the crew (both Americans) that landed the Apollo Lunar Module Eagle on July 20, 1969, at 20:17 UTC. Armstrong became the first person to step onto the lunar surface six hours 39 minutes later on July 21 at 02:56 UTC; Aldrin joined him 19 minutes later. They spent about two and a quarter hours together outside the spacecraft, and collected 47.5 pounds (21.5 kg) of lunar material to bring back to Earth. Command module pilot Michael Collins flew the command module Columbia alone in lunar orbit while they were on the Moon's surface. Armstrong and Aldrin spent 21 hours 31 minutes on the lunar surface at a site they named Tranquility Base before lifting off to rejoin Columbia in lunar orbit.

Apollo 11 was launched by a Saturn V rocket from Kennedy Space Center on Merritt Island, Florida, on July 16 at 13:32 UTC, and was the fifth crewed mission of NASA's Apollo program. The Apollo spacecraft had three parts: a command module (CM) with a cabin for the three astronauts, and the only part that returned to Earth; a service module (SM), which supported the command module with propulsion, electrical power, oxygen, and water; and a lunar module (LM) that had two stages – a descent stage for landing on the Moon, and an ascent stage to place the astronauts back into lunar orbit.

After being sent to the Moon by the Saturn V's third stage, the astronauts separated the spacecraft from it and traveled for three days until they entered lunar orbit. Armstrong and Aldrin then moved into Eagle and landed in the Sea of Tranquility. The astronauts used Eagle's ascent stage to lift off from the lunar surface and rejoin Collins in the command module. They jettisoned Eagle before they performed the maneuvers that propelled the ship out of the last of its 30 lunar orbits on a trajectory back to Earth. They returned to Earth and splashed down in the Pacific Ocean on July 24 after more than eight days in space.

Armstrong's first step onto the lunar surface was broadcast on live TV to a worldwide audience. He described the event as "one small step for [a] man, one giant leap for mankind." Apollo 11 effectively ended the Space Race and fulfilled a national goal proposed in 1961 by President John F. Kennedy: "before this decade is out, of landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth."

In the late 1950s and early 1960s, the United States was engaged in the Cold War, a geopolitical rivalry with the Soviet Union. On October 4, 1957, the Soviet Union launched Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite. This surprise success fired fears and imaginations around the world. It demonstrated that the Soviet Union had the capability to deliver nuclear weapons over intercontinental distances, and challenged American claims of military, economic and technological superiority. This precipitated the Sputnik crisis, and triggered the Space Race. President Dwight D. Eisenhower responded to the Sputnik challenge by creating the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), and initiating Project Mercury, which aimed to launch a man into Earth orbit. But on April 12, 1961, Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin became the first person in space, and the first to orbit the Earth. It was another body blow to American pride. Nearly a month later, on May 5, 1961, Alan Shepard became the first American in space, completing a 15-minute suborbital journey. After being recovered from the Atlantic Ocean, he received a congratulatory telephone call from Eisenhower's successor, John F. Kennedy.

Kennedy believed it was in the national interest of the United States to be superior to other nations, and that the perception of American power was at least as important as the actuality. It was therefore intolerable that the Soviet Union was more advanced in the field of space exploration. He was determined that the United States should compete, and sought a challenge that maximized its chances of winning. Since the Soviet Union had better booster rockets, he required a challenge that was beyond the capacity of the existing generation of rocketry, one where the US and Soviet Union would be starting from a position of equality. Something spectacular, even if it could not be justified on military, economic or scientific grounds. After consulting with his experts and advisors, he chose such a project.

On May 25, 1961, Kennedy addressed the United States Congress on "Urgent National Needs" and declared:

I believe that this nation should commit itself to achieving the goal, before this decade is out, of landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth. No single space project in this period will be more impressive to mankind, or more important for the long-range exploration of space; and none will be so difficult or expensive to accomplish. We propose to accelerate the development of the appropriate lunar space craft. We propose to develop alternate liquid and solid fuel boosters, much larger than any now being developed, until certain which is superior. We propose additional funds for other engine development and for unmanned explorations – explorations which are particularly important for one purpose which this nation will never overlook: the survival of the man who first makes this daring flight. But in a very real sense, it will not be one man going to the Moon – if we make this judgment affirmatively, it will be an entire nation. For all of us must work to put him there.

In spite of that, the proposed program faced the opposition of many Americans and was dubbed a "moondoggle" by Norbert Wiener, a mathematician at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The effort to land a man on the Moon already had a name: Project Apollo.

An early and crucial decision was choosing lunar orbit rendezvous over both direct ascent and Earth orbit rendezvous. A space rendezvous is an orbital maneuver in which two spacecraft navigate through space and meet up. In July 1962 NASA head James Webb announced that lunar orbit rendezvous would be used and that the Apollo spacecraft would have three major parts: a command module (CM) with a cabin for the three astronauts, and the only part that returned to Earth; a service module (SM), which supported the command module with propulsion, electrical power, oxygen, and water; and a lunar module (LM) that had two stages – a descent stage for landing on the Moon, and an ascent stage to place the astronauts back into lunar orbit. This design meant that the spacecraft could be launched by a single Saturn V rocket that was then under development.

Technologies and techniques required for Apollo were developed by Project Gemini. Project Apollo was abruptly halted by the Apollo 1 fire on January 27, 1967, in which astronauts Gus Grissom, Ed White, and Roger B. Chaffee died, and the subsequent investigation. In October 1968, Apollo 7 evaluated the command module in Earth orbit, and in December Apollo 8 tested it in lunar orbit. In March 1969, Apollo 9 put the lunar module through its paces in Earth orbit, and in May Apollo 10 conducted a "dress rehearsal" in lunar orbit. By July 1969, all was in readiness for Apollo 11 to take the final step onto the Moon.

The Soviet Union competed with the US in the Space Race, but its early lead was lost through repeated failures in development of the N1 launcher, which was comparable to the Saturn V. The Soviets tried to beat the US to return lunar material to the Earth by means of uncrewed probes. On July 13, three days before Apollo 11's launch, the Soviet Union launched Luna 15, which reached lunar orbit before Apollo 11. During descent, a malfunction caused Luna 15 to crash in Mare Crisium about two hours before Armstrong and Aldrin took off from the Moon's surface to begin their voyage home. The Nuffield Radio Astronomy Laboratories radio telescope in England recorded transmissions from Luna 15 during its descent, and these were released in July 2009 for the 40th anniversary of Apollo 11.

The Apollo 11 mission emblem was designed by Collins, who wanted a symbol for "peaceful lunar landing by the United States". At Lovell's suggestion, he chose the bald eagle, the national bird of the United States, as the symbol. Tom Wilson, a simulator instructor, suggested that they put an olive branch in its beak to represent their peaceful mission. Collins added a lunar background with the Earth in the distance. The sunlight in the image was coming from the wrong direction; the shadow should have been in the lower part of the Earth instead of the left. Aldrin, Armstrong and Collins decided that the Eagle and the Moon would be in their natural colors, and decided on a blue and gold border. Armstrong was concerned that "eleven" would not be understood by non-English speakers, so they went with "Apollo 11", and they decided not to put their names on the patch, so it would "be representative of everyone who had worked toward a lunar landing".

An illustrator at the MSC did the artwork, which was then sent off to NASA officials for approval. The design was rejected. Bob Gilruth, the director of the MSC felt that the talons of the eagle looked "too warlike". After some discussion, the olive branch was moved to the talons. When the Eisenhower dollar coin was released in 1971, the patch design provided the eagle for its reverse side. The design was also used for the smaller Susan B. Anthony dollar unveiled in 1979.

After the crew of Apollo 10 named their spacecraft Charlie Brown and Snoopy, assistant manager for public affairs Julian Scheer wrote to George M. Low, the Manager of the Apollo Spacecraft Program Office at the Manned Spacecraft Center (MSC), to suggest the Apollo 11 crew be less flippant in naming their craft. The name Snowcone was used for the CM and Haystack was used for the LM in both internal and external communications during early mission planning.

The LM was named Eagle after the motif which was featured prominently on the mission insignia. At Scheer's suggestion, the CM was named Columbia after Columbiad, the giant cannon that launched a spacecraft (also from Florida) in Jules Verne's 1865 novel From the Earth to the Moon. It also referenced Columbia, a historical name of the United States. In Collins' 1976 book, he said Columbia was in reference to Christopher Columbus.

The astronauts had personal preference kits (PPKs), small bags containing personal items of significance that they wanted to take with them on the mission. Five 0.5-pound (0.23 kg) PPKs were carried on Apollo 11: three (one for each astronaut) were stowed on Columbia before launch, and two on Eagle.

Neil Armstrong's LM PPK contained a piece of wood from the Wright brothers' 1903 Wright Flyer's left propeller and a piece of fabric from its wing, along with a diamond-studded astronaut pin originally given to Slayton by the widows of the Apollo 1 crew. This pin had been intended to be flown on that mission and given to Slayton afterwards, but following the disastrous launch pad fire and subsequent funerals, the widows gave the pin to Slayton. Armstrong took it with him on Apollo 11.

NASA's Apollo Site Selection Board announced five potential landing sites on February 8, 1968. These were the result of two years' worth of studies based on high-resolution photography of the lunar surface by the five uncrewed probes of the Lunar Orbiter program and information about surface conditions provided by the Surveyor program. The best Earth-bound telescopes could not resolve features with the resolution Project Apollo required. The landing site had to be close to the lunar equator to minimize the amount of propellant required, clear of obstacles to minimize maneuvering, and flat to simplify the task of the landing radar. Scientific value was not a consideration.

Areas that appeared promising on photographs taken on Earth were often found to be totally unacceptable. The original requirement that the site be free of craters had to be relaxed, as no such site was found. Five sites were considered: Sites 1 and 2 were in the Sea of Tranquility (Mare Tranquilitatis); Site 3 was in the Central Bay (Sinus Medii); and Sites 4 and 5 were in the Ocean of Storms (Oceanus Procellarum). The final site selection was based on seven criteria:

The site needed to be smooth, with relatively few craters; with approach paths free of large hills, tall cliffs or deep craters that might confuse the landing radar and cause it to issue incorrect readings; reachable with a minimum amount of propellant; allowing for delays in the launch countdown; providing the Apollo spacecraft with a free-return trajectory, one that would allow it to coast around the Moon and safely return to Earth without requiring any engine firings should a problem arise on the way to the Moon; with good visibility during the landing approach, meaning that the Sun would be between 7 and 20 degrees behind the LM; and a general slope of less than 2 degrees in the landing area.

The requirement for the Sun angle was particularly restrictive, limiting the launch date to one day per month. A landing just after dawn was chosen to limit the temperature extremes the astronauts would experience. The Apollo Site Selection Board selected Site 2, with Sites 3 and 5 as backups in the event of the launch being delayed. In May 1969, Apollo 10's lunar module flew to within 15 kilometers (9.3 mi) of Site 2, and reported that it was acceptable.

During the first press conference after the Apollo 11 crew was announced, the first question was, "Which one of you gentlemen will be the first man to step onto the lunar surface?" Slayton told the reporter that it had not been decided, and Armstrong added that it was "not based on individual desire".

One of the first versions of the egress checklist had the lunar module pilot exit the spacecraft before the command module pilot, which matched what had been done in previous missions. The commander had never performed the spacewalk. Reporters wrote in early 1969 that Aldrin would be the first to walk on the Moon, and Associate Administrator George Mueller told reporters he would be the first as well. Aldrin heard that Armstrong would be the first to step on the Moon because Armstrong was a civilian, which made Aldrin livid. Aldrin attempted to persuade other lunar module pilots he should be first, but they responded cynically about what they perceived as a lobbying campaign. Attempting to stem interdepartmental conflict, Slayton told Aldrin that Armstrong would be first since he was the commander. The decision was announced in a press conference on April 14, 1969.

For decades, Aldrin believed the final decision was largely driven by the lunar module's hatch location. Because the astronauts had their spacesuits on and the spacecraft was so small, maneuvering to exit the spacecraft was difficult. The crew tried a simulation in which Aldrin left the spacecraft first, but he damaged the simulator while attempting to egress. While this was enough for mission planners to make their decision, Aldrin and Armstrong were left in the dark on the decision until late spring. Slayton told Armstrong the plan was to have him leave the spacecraft first, if he agreed. Armstrong said, "Yes, that's the way to do it."

The media accused Armstrong of exercising his commander's prerogative to exit the spacecraft first. Chris Kraft revealed in his 2001 autobiography that a meeting occurred between Gilruth, Slayton, Low, and himself to make sure Aldrin would not be the first to walk on the Moon. They argued that the first person to walk on the Moon should be like Charles Lindbergh, a calm and quiet person. They made the decision to change the flight plan so the commander was the first to egress from the spacecraft.

The ascent stage of lunar module LM-5 arrived at the Kennedy Space Center on January 8, 1969, followed by the descent stage four days later, and Command and Service Module CM-107 on January 23. There were several differences between LM-5 and Apollo 10's LM-4; LM-5 had a VHF radio antenna to facilitate communication with the astronauts during their EVA on the lunar surface; a lighter ascent engine; more thermal protection on the landing gear; and a package of scientific experiments known as the Early Apollo Scientific Experiments Package (EASEP). The only change in the configuration of the command module was the removal of some insulation from the forward hatch.[84][85] The command and service modules were mated on January 29, and moved from the Operations and Checkout Building to the Vehicle Assembly Building on April 14.

The S-IVB third stage of Saturn V AS-506 had arrived on January 18, followed by the S-II second stage on February 6, S-IC first stage on February 20, and the Saturn V Instrument Unit on February 27. At 1230 on May 20, the 5,443-tonne (5,357-long-ton; 6,000-short-ton) assembly departed the Vehicle Assembly Building atop the crawler-transporter, bound for Launch Pad 39A, part of Launch Complex 39, while Apollo 10 was still on its way to the Moon. A countdown test commenced on June 26, and concluded on July 2. The launch complex was floodlit on the night of July 15, when the crawler-transporter carried the mobile service structure back to its parking area. In the early hours of the morning, the fuel tanks of the S-II and S-IVB stages were filled with liquid hydrogen. Fueling was completed by three hours before launch. Launch operations were partly automated, with 43 programs written in the ATOLL programming language.

Slayton roused the crew shortly after 0400, and they showered, shaved, and had the traditional pre-flight breakfast of steak and eggs with Slayton and the backup crew. They then donned their space suits and began breathing pure oxygen. At 0630, they headed out to Launch Complex 39. Haise entered Columbia about three hours and ten minutes before launch time. Along with a technician, he helped Armstrong into the left hand couch at 06:54. Five minutes later, Collins joined him, taking up his position on the right hand couch. Finally, Aldrin entered, taking the center couch. Haise left around two hours and ten minutes before launch. The closeout crew sealed the hatch, and the cabin was purged and pressurized. The closeout crew then left the launch complex about an hour before launch time. The countdown became automated at three minutes and twenty seconds before launch time. Over 450 personnel were at the consoles in the firing room.

The Apollo 11 Saturn V space vehicle lifts off with Astronauts Neil A. Armstrong, Michael Collins and Edwin E. Aldrin Jr. at 9:32 a.m. EDT July 16, 1969, from Kennedy Space Center's Launch Complex 39A.

An estimated one million spectators watched the launch of Apollo 11 from the highways and beaches in the vicinity of the launch site. Dignitaries included the Chief of Staff of the United States Army, General William Westmoreland, four cabinet members, 19 state governors, 40 mayors, 60 ambassadors and 200 congressmen. Vice President Spiro Agnew viewed the launch with the former president, Lyndon B. Johnson and his wife Lady Bird Johnson. Around 3,500 media representatives were present. About two-thirds were from the United States; the rest came from 55 other countries. The launch was televised live in 33 countries, with an estimated 25 million viewers in the United States alone. Millions more around the world listened to radio broadcasts. President Richard Nixon viewed the launch from his office in the White House with his NASA liaison officer, Apollo astronaut Frank Borman.

Saturn V AS-506 launched Apollo 11 on July 16, 1969, at 13:32:00 UTC (9:32:00 EDT).[1] At 13.2 seconds into the flight, the launch vehicle began to roll into its flight azimuth of 72.058°. Full shutdown of the first-stage engines occurred about 2 minutes and 42 seconds into the mission, followed by separation of the S-IC and ignition of the S-II engines. The second stage engines then cut-off and separated at about 9 minutes and 8 seconds, allowing the first ignition of the S-IVB engine a few seconds later.

Apollo 11 entered Earth orbit at an altitude of 100.4 nautical miles (185.9 km) by 98.9 nautical miles (183.2 km), twelve minutes into its flight. After one and a half orbits, a second ignition of the S-IVB engine pushed the spacecraft onto its trajectory toward the Moon with the trans-lunar injection (TLI) burn at 16:22:13 UTC. About 30 minutes later, with Collins in the left seat and at the controls, the transposition, docking, and extraction maneuver was performed. This involved separating Columbia from the spent S-IVB stage, turning around, and docking with Eagle still attached to the stage. After the LM was extracted, the combined spacecraft headed for the Moon, while the rocket stage flew on a trajectory past the Moon. This was done to avoid the third stage colliding with the spacecraft, the Earth, or the Moon. A slingshot effect from passing around the Moon threw it into an orbit around the Sun.

On July 19 at 17:21:50 UTC, Apollo 11 passed behind the Moon and fired its service propulsion engine to enter lunar orbit.[3][96] In the thirty orbits that followed, the crew saw passing views of their landing site in the southern Sea of Tranquility about 12 miles (19 km) southwest of the crater Sabine D. The site was selected in part because it had been characterized as relatively flat and smooth by the automated Ranger 8 and Surveyor 5 landers and the Lunar Orbiter mapping spacecraft and unlikely to present major landing or EVA challenges. It lay about 25 kilometers (16 mi) southeast of the Surveyor 5 landing site, and 68 kilometers (42 mi) southwest of Ranger 8's crash site.

At 12:52:00 UTC on July 20, Aldrin and Armstrong entered Eagle, and began the final preparations for lunar descent. At 17:44:00 Eagle separated from Columbia. Collins, alone aboard Columbia, inspected Eagle as it pirouetted before him to ensure the craft was not damaged, and that the landing gear was correctly deployed. Armstrong exclaimed: "The Eagle has wings!"

As the descent began, Armstrong and Aldrin found that they were passing landmarks on the surface two or three seconds early, and reported that they were "long"; they would land miles west of their target point. Eagle was traveling too fast. The problem could have been mascons – concentrations of high mass that could have altered the trajectory. Flight Director Gene Kranz speculated that it could have resulted from extra air pressure in the docking tunnel. Or it could have been the result of Eagle's pirouette maneuver.

Five minutes into the descent burn, and 6,000 feet (1,800 m) above the surface of the Moon, the LM guidance computer (LGC) distracted the crew with the first of several unexpected 1201 and 1202 program alarms. Inside Mission Control Center, computer engineer Jack Garman told Guidance Officer Steve Bales it was safe to continue the descent, and this was relayed to the crew. The program alarms indicated "executive overflows", meaning the guidance computer could not complete all its tasks in real time and had to postpone some of them. Margaret Hamilton, the Director of Apollo Flight Computer Programming at the MIT Charles Stark Draper Laboratory later recalled:

To blame the computer for the Apollo 11 problems is like blaming the person who spots a fire and calls the fire department. Actually, the computer was programmed to do more than recognize error conditions. A complete set of recovery programs was incorporated into the software. The software's action, in this case, was to eliminate lower priority tasks and re-establish the more important ones. The computer, rather than almost forcing an abort, prevented an abort. If the computer hadn't recognized this problem and taken recovery action, I doubt if Apollo 11 would have been the successful Moon landing it was.

During the mission, the cause was diagnosed as the rendezvous radar switch being in the wrong position, causing the computer to process data from both the rendezvous and landing radars at the same time.[106][107] Software engineer Don Eyles concluded in a 2005 Guidance and Control Conference paper that the problem was due to a hardware design bug previously seen during testing of the first uncrewed LM in Apollo 5. Having the rendezvous radar on (so that it was warmed up in case of an emergency landing abort) should have been irrelevant to the computer, but an electrical phasing mismatch between two parts of the rendezvous radar system could cause the stationary antenna to appear to the computer as dithering back and forth between two positions, depending upon how the hardware randomly powered up. The extra spurious cycle stealing, as the rendezvous radar updated an involuntary counter, caused the computer alarms.

When Armstrong again looked outside, he saw that the computer's landing target was in a boulder-strewn area just north and east of a 300-foot (91 m) diameter crater (later determined to be West crater), so he took semi-automatic control. Armstrong considered landing short of the boulder field so they could collect geological samples from it, but could not since their horizontal velocity was too fast. Throughout the descent, Aldrin called out navigation data to Armstrong, who was busy piloting Eagle. Now 107 feet (33 m) above the surface, Armstrong knew their propellant supply was dwindling and was determined to land at the first possible landing site.

Armstrong found a clear patch of ground and maneuvered the spacecraft towards it. As he got closer, now 250 feet (76 m) above the surface, he discovered his new landing site had a crater in it. He cleared the crater and found another patch of level ground. They were now 100 feet (30 m) from the surface, with only 90 seconds of propellant remaining. Lunar dust kicked up by the LM's engine began to obfuscate his ability to determine the spacecraft's motion. Some large rocks jutted out of the dust cloud, and Armstrong focused on them during his descent so he could determine the spacecraft's speed.

A light informed Aldrin that at least one of the 67-inch (170 cm) probes hanging from Eagle's footpads had touched the surface a few moments before the landing and he said: "Contact light!" Armstrong was supposed to immediately shut the engine down, as the engineers suspected the pressure caused by the engine's own exhaust reflecting off the lunar surface could make it explode, but he forgot. Three seconds later, Eagle landed and Armstrong shut the engine down. Aldrin immediately said "Okay, engine stop. ACA – out of detent." Armstrong acknowledged: "Out of detent. Auto." Aldrin continued: "Mode control – both auto. Descent engine command override off. Engine arm – off. 413 is in."

ACA was the Attitude Control Assembly – the LM's control stick. Output went to the LGC to command the reaction control system (RCS) jets to fire. "Out of Detent" meant that the stick had moved away from its centered position; it was spring-centered like the turn indicator in a car. LGC address 413 contained the variable that indicated the LM had landed.

Eagle landed at 20:17:40 UTC on Sunday July 20 with 216 pounds (98 kg) of usable fuel remaining. Information available to the crew and mission controllers during the landing showed that the LM had enough fuel for another 25 seconds of powered flight before an abort without touchdown would have become unsafe, but post-mission analysis showed that the real figure was probably closer to 50 seconds. Apollo 11 landed with less fuel than most subsequent missions, and the astronauts encountered a premature low fuel warning. This was later found to be the result of greater propellant 'slosh' than expected, uncovering a fuel sensor. On subsequent missions, extra anti-slosh baffles were added to the tanks to prevent this.

Armstrong acknowledged Aldrin's completion of the post landing checklist with "Engine arm is off", before responding to the CAPCOM, Charles Duke, with the words, "Houston, Tranquility Base here. The Eagle has landed." Armstrong's unrehearsed change of call sign from "Eagle" to "Tranquility Base" emphasized to listeners that landing was complete and successful. Duke mispronounced his reply as he expressed the relief at Mission Control: "Roger, Twan– Tranquility, we copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue. We're breathing again. Thanks a lot."

This is the LM pilot. I'd like to take this opportunity to ask every person listening in, whoever and wherever they may be, to pause for a moment and contemplate the events of the past few hours and to give thanks in his or her own way.

He then took communion privately. At this time NASA was still fighting a lawsuit brought by atheist Madalyn Murray O'Hair (who had objected to the Apollo 8 crew reading from the Book of Genesis) demanding that their astronauts refrain from broadcasting religious activities while in space. As such, Aldrin chose to refrain from directly mentioning taking communion on the Moon. Aldrin was an elder at the Webster Presbyterian Church, and his communion kit was prepared by the pastor of the church, Dean Woodruff. Webster Presbyterian possesses the chalice used on the Moon and commemorates the event each year on the Sunday closest to July 20. The schedule for the mission called for the astronauts to follow the landing with a five-hour sleep period, but they chose to begin the preparations for the EVA early, thinking that they would be unable to sleep.

Preparations for the two astronauts to walk on the Moon began at 23:43. These took longer than expected; three and a half hours instead of two. During training on Earth, everything required had been neatly laid out in advance, but on the Moon the cabin contained a large number of other items as well, such as checklists, food packets, and tools. Once Armstrong and Aldrin were ready to go outside, Eagle was depressurized.

Eagle's hatch was opened at 02:39:33. Armstrong initially had some difficulties squeezing through the hatch with his portable life support system (PLSS). Some of the highest heart rates recorded from Apollo astronauts occurred during LM egress and ingress. At 02:51 Armstrong began his descent to the lunar surface. The remote control unit on his chest kept him from seeing his feet. Climbing down the nine-rung ladder, Armstrong pulled a D-ring to deploy the modular equipment stowage assembly (MESA) folded against Eagle's side and activate the TV camera.

Apollo 11 used slow-scan television (TV) incompatible with broadcast TV, so it was displayed on a special monitor and a conventional TV camera viewed this monitor, significantly reducing the quality of the picture. The signal was received at Goldstone in the United States, but with better fidelity by Honeysuckle Creek Tracking Station near Canberra in Australia. Minutes later the feed was switched to the more sensitive Parkes radio telescope in Australia. Despite some technical and weather difficulties, ghostly black and white images of the first lunar EVA were received and broadcast to at least 600 million people on Earth. Copies of this video in broadcast format were saved and are widely available, but recordings of the original slow scan source transmission from the lunar surface were likely destroyed during routine magnetic tape re-use at NASA.

While still on the ladder, Armstrong uncovered a plaque mounted on the LM descent stage bearing two drawings of Earth (of the Western and Eastern Hemispheres), an inscription, and signatures of the astronauts and President Nixon. The inscription read:

Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon, July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind.

At the behest of the Nixon administration to add a reference to God, NASA "shrewdly" included the vague date as a reason to include A.D., which stands for Anno Domini, "in the year of our Lord".

After describing the surface dust as "very fine-grained" and "almost like a powder", at 02:56:15, six and a half hours after landing, Armstrong stepped off Eagle's footpad and declared: "That's one small step for [a] man, one giant leap for mankind."

Armstrong intended to say "That's one small step for a man", but the word "a" is not audible in the transmission, and thus was not initially reported by most observers of the live broadcast. When later asked about his quote, Armstrong said he believed he said "for a man", and subsequent printed versions of the quote included the "a" in square brackets. One explanation for the absence may be that his accent caused him to slur the words "for a" together; another is the intermittent nature of the audio and video links to Earth, partly because of storms near Parkes Observatory. More recent digital analysis of the tape claims to reveal the "a" may have been spoken but obscured by static.

About seven minutes after stepping onto the Moon's surface, Armstrong collected a contingency soil sample using a sample bag on a stick. He then folded the bag and tucked it into a pocket on his right thigh. This was to guarantee there would be some lunar soil brought back in case an emergency required the astronauts to abandon the EVA and return to the LM. Twelve minutes after the sample was collected, he removed the TV camera from the MESA and made a panoramic sweep, then mounted it on a tripod. The TV camera cable remained partly coiled and presented a tripping hazard throughout the EVA. Still photography was accomplished with a Hasselblad camera which could be operated hand held or mounted on Armstrong's Apollo space suit. Aldrin joined Armstrong on the surface. He described the view with the simple phrase: "Magnificent desolation."

Armstrong said that moving in the lunar gravity, one-sixth of Earth's, was "even perhaps easier than the simulations ... It's absolutely no trouble to walk around."[9] Aldrin joined him on the surface and tested methods for moving around, including two-footed kangaroo hops. The PLSS backpack created a tendency to tip backward, but neither astronaut had serious problems maintaining balance. Loping became the preferred method of movement. The astronauts reported that they needed to plan their movements six or seven steps ahead. The fine soil was quite slippery. Aldrin remarked that moving from sunlight into Eagle's shadow produced no temperature change inside the suit, but the helmet was warmer in sunlight, so he felt cooler in shadow. The MESA failed to provide a stable work platform and was in shadow, slowing work somewhat. As they worked, the moonwalkers kicked up gray dust which soiled the outer part of their suits.

The astronauts planted the Lunar Flag Assembly containing a flag of the United States on the lunar surface, in clear view of the TV camera. Aldrin remembered, "Of all the jobs I had to do on the Moon the one I wanted to go the smoothest was the flag raising." But the astronauts struggled with the telescoping rod and could only jam the pole a couple of inches (5 cm) into the hard lunar surface. Aldrin was afraid it might topple in front of TV viewers. But he gave "a crisp West Point salute". Before Aldrin could take a photo of Armstrong with the flag, President Richard Nixon spoke to them through a telephone-radio transmission which Nixon called "the most historic phone call ever made from the White House." Nixon originally had a long speech prepared to read during the phone call, but Frank Borman, who was at the White House as a NASA liaison during Apollo 11, convinced Nixon to keep his words brief.

Nixon: Hello, Neil and Buzz. I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. And this certainly has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of what you've done. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. And for people all over the world, I am sure they too join with Americans in recognizing what an immense feat this is. Because of what you have done, the heavens have become a part of man's world. And as you talk to us from the Sea of Tranquility, it inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace and tranquility to Earth. For one priceless moment in the whole history of man, all the people on this Earth are truly one: one in their pride in what you have done, and one in our prayers that you will return safely to Earth.

Armstrong: Thank you, Mr. President. It's a great honor and privilege for us to be here, representing not only the United States, but men of peace of all nations, and with interest and curiosity, and men with a vision for the future. It's an honor for us to be able to participate here today.

They deployed the EASEP, which included a passive seismic experiment package used to measure moonquakes and a retroreflector array used for the lunar laser ranging experiment. Then Armstrong walked 196 feet (60 m) from the LM to snap photos at the rim of Little West Crater while Aldrin collected two core samples. He used the geologist's hammer to pound in the tubes – the only time the hammer was used on Apollo 11, but was unable to penetrate more than 6 inches (15 cm) deep. The astronauts then collected rock samples using scoops and tongs on extension handles. Many of the surface activities took longer than expected, so they had to stop documenting sample collection halfway through the allotted 34 minutes. Aldrin shoveled 6 kilograms (13 lb) of soil into the box of rocks in order to pack them in tightly. Two types of rocks were found in the geological samples: basalt and new minerals were discovered in the rock samples collected by the astronauts: armalcolite, tranquillityite, and pyroxferroite. Armalcolite was named after Armstrong, Aldrin, and Collins. All have subsequently been found on Earth.

Mission Control used a coded phrase to warn Armstrong that his metabolic rates were high, and that he should slow down. He was moving rapidly from task to task as time ran out. As metabolic rates remained generally lower than expected for both astronauts throughout the walk, Mission Control granted the astronauts a 15-minute extension. In a 2010 interview, Armstrong explained that NASA limited the first moonwalk's time and distance because there was no empirical proof of how much cooling water the astronauts' PLSS backpacks would consume to handle their body heat generation while working on the Moon.

Aldrin entered Eagle first. With some difficulty the astronauts lifted film and two sample boxes containing 21.55 kilograms (47.5 lb) of lunar surface material to the LM hatch using a flat cable pulley device called the Lunar Equipment Conveyor (LEC). This proved to be an inefficient tool, and later missions preferred to carry equipment and samples up to the LM by reminded Aldrin of a bag of memorial items in his sleeve pocket, and Aldrin tossed the bag down. Armstrong then jumped onto the ladder's third rung, and climbed into the LM. After transferring to LM life support, the explorers lightened the ascent stage for the return to lunar orbit by tossing out their PLSS backpacks, lunar overshoes, an empty Hasselblad camera, and other equipment. The hatch was closed again at 05:11:13. They then pressurized the LM and settled down to sleep.

Presidential speech writer William Safire had prepared an In Event of Moon Disaster announcement for Nixon to read in the event the Apollo 11 astronauts were stranded on the Moon. The remarks were in a memo from Safire to Nixon's White House Chief of Staff H. R. Haldeman, in which Safire suggested a protocol the administration might follow in reaction to such a disaster. According to the plan, Mission Control would "close down communications" with the LM, and a clergyman would "commend their souls to the deepest of the deep" in a public ritual likened to burial at sea. The last line of the prepared text contained an allusion to Rupert Brooke's First World War poem, "The Soldier".

While moving inside the cabin, Aldrin accidentally damaged the circuit breaker that would arm the main engine for lift off from the Moon. There was a concern this would prevent firing the engine, stranding them on the Moon. However, a felt-tip pen was sufficient to activate the switch; had this not worked, the LM circuitry could have been reconfigured to allow firing the ascent engine.

After more than 21 1⁄2 hours on the lunar surface, in addition to the scientific instruments, the astronauts left behind: an Apollo 1 mission patch in memory of astronauts Roger Chaffee, Gus Grissom, and Edward White, who died when their command module caught fire during a test in January 1967; two memorial medals of Soviet cosmonauts Vladimir Komarov and Yuri Gagarin, who died in 1967 and 1968 respectively; a memorial bag containing a gold replica of an olive branch as a traditional symbol of peace; and a silicon message disk carrying the goodwill statements by Presidents Eisenhower, Kennedy, Johnson, and Nixon along with messages from leaders of 73 countries around the world. The disk also carries a listing of the leadership of the US Congress, a listing of members of the four committees of the House and Senate responsible for the NASA legislation, and the names of NASA's past and present top management.

After about seven hours of rest, the crew was awakened by Houston to prepare for the return flight. Two and a half hours later, at 17:54:00 UTC, they lifted off in Eagle's ascent stage to rejoin Collins aboard Columbia in lunar orbit. Film taken from the LM ascent stage upon liftoff from the Moon reveals the American flag, planted some 25 feet (8 m) from the descent stage, whipping violently in the exhaust of the ascent stage engine. Aldrin looked up in time to witness the flag topple: "The ascent stage of the LM separated ... I was concentrating on the computers, and Neil was studying the attitude indicator, but I looked up long enough to see the flag fall over." Subsequent Apollo missions usually planted the American flags farther from the LM to prevent them being blown over by the ascent engine exhaust.

During his day flying solo around the Moon, Collins never felt lonely. Although it has been said "not since Adam has any human known such solitude", Collins felt very much a part of the mission. In his autobiography he wrote: "this venture has been structured for three men, and I consider my third to be as necessary as either of the other two". In the 48 minutes of each orbit when he was out of radio contact with the Earth while Columbia passed round the far side of the Moon, the feeling he reported was not fear or loneliness, but rather "awareness, anticipation, satisfaction, confidence, almost exultation".

One of Collins' first tasks was to identify the lunar module on the ground. To give Collins an idea where to look, Mission Control radioed that they believed the lunar module landed about four miles off target. Each time he passed over the suspected lunar landing site, he tried in vain to find the module. On his first orbits on the back side of the Moon, Collins performed maintenance activities such as dumping excess water produced by the fuel cells and preparing the cabin for Armstrong and Aldrin to return.

Just before he reached the dark side on the third orbit, Mission Control informed Collins that there was a problem with the temperature of the coolant. If it became too cold, parts of Columbia might freeze. Mission Control advised him to assume manual control and implement Environmental Control System Malfunction Procedure 17. Instead, Collins flicked the switch on the offending system from automatic to manual and back to automatic again, and carried on with normal housekeeping chores, while keeping an eye on the temperature. When Columbia came back around to the near side of the Moon again, he was able to report that the problem had been resolved. For the next couple of orbits, he described his time on the back side of the Moon as "relaxing". After Aldrin and Armstrong completed their EVA, Collins slept so he could be rested for the rendezvous. While the flight plan called for Eagle to meet up with Columbia, Collins was prepared for certain contingencies[which?] in which he would fly Columbia down to meet Eagle.

Eagle rendezvoused with Columbia at 21:24 UTC on July 21, and the two docked at 21:35. Eagle's ascent stage was jettisoned into lunar orbit at 23:41. Just before the Apollo 12 flight, it was noted that Eagle was still likely to be orbiting the Moon. Later NASA reports mentioned that Eagle's orbit had decayed, resulting in it impacting in an "uncertain location" on the lunar surface.

On July 23, the last night before splashdown, the three astronauts made a television broadcast in which Collins commented:

... The Saturn V rocket which put us in orbit is an incredibly complicated piece of machinery, every piece of which worked flawlessly ... We have always had confidence that this equipment will work properly. All this is possible only through the blood, sweat, and tears of a number of people ... All you see is the three of us, but beneath the surface are thousands and thousands of others, and to all of those, I would like to say, "Thank you very much."

Aldrin added:

This has been far more than three men on a mission to the Moon; more, still, than the efforts of a government and industry team; more, even, than the efforts of one nation. We feel that this stands as a symbol of the insatiable curiosity of all mankind to explore the unknown ... Personally, in reflecting on the events of the past several days, a verse from Psalms comes to mind. "When I consider the heavens, the work of Thy fingers, the Moon and the stars, which Thou hast ordained; What is man that Thou art mindful of him?"The responsibility for this flight lies first with history and with the giants of science who have preceded this effort; next with the American people, who have, through their will, indicated their desire; next with four administrations and their Congresses, for implementing that will; and then, with the agency and industry teams that built our spacecraft, the Saturn, the Columbia, the Eagle, and the little EMU, the spacesuit and backpack that was our small spacecraft out on the lunar surface. We would like to give special thanks to all those Americans who built the spacecraft; who did the construction, design, the tests, and put their hearts and all their abilities into those craft. To those people tonight, we give a special thank you, and to all the other people that are listening and watching tonight, God bless you. Good night from Apollo 11."

On the return to Earth, a bearing at the Guam tracking station failed, potentially preventing communication on the last segment of the Earth return. A regular repair was not possible in the available time but the station director, Charles Force, had his ten-year-old son Greg use his small hands to reach into the housing and pack it with grease. Greg was later thanked by Armstrong.

The aircraft carrier USS Hornet, under the command of Captain Carl J. Seiberlich, was selected as the primary recovery ship (PRS) for Apollo 11 on June 5, replacing its sister ship, the LPH USS Princeton, which had recovered Apollo 10 on May 26. Hornet was then at her home port of Long Beach, California. On reaching Pearl Harbor on July 5, Hornet embarked the Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King helicopters of HS-4, a unit which specialized in recovery of Apollo spacecraft, specialized divers of UDT Detachment Apollo, a 35-man NASA recovery team, and about 120 media representatives. To make room, most of Hornet's air wing was left behind in Long Beach. Special recovery equipment was also loaded, including a boilerplate command module used for training.

On July 12, with Apollo 11 still on the launch pad, Hornet departed Pearl Harbor for the recovery area in the central Pacific, in the vicinity of 10°36′N 172°24′E. A presidential party consisting of Nixon, Borman, Secretary of State William P. Rogers and National Security Advisor Henry Kissinger flew to Johnston Atoll on Air Force One, then to the command ship USS Arlington in Marine One. After a night on board, they would fly to Hornet in Marine One for a few hours of ceremonies. On arrival aboard Hornet, the party was greeted by the Commander-in-Chief, Pacific Command (CINCPAC), Admiral John S. McCain Jr., and NASA Administrator Thomas O. Paine, who flew to Hornet from Pago Pago in one of Hornet's carrier onboard delivery aircraft.

Weather satellites were not yet common, but US Air Force Captain Hank Brandli had access to top secret spy satellite images. He realized that a storm front was headed for the Apollo recovery area. Poor visibility was a serious threat to the mission; if the helicopters could not locate Columbia, the spacecraft, its crew, and its priceless cargo of Moon rocks might be lost. Brandli alerted Navy Captain Willard S. Houston Jr., the commander of the Fleet Weather Center at Pearl Harbor, who had the required security clearance. On their recommendation, Rear Admiral Donald C. Davis, the commander of Manned Spaceflight Recovery Forces, Pacific, advised NASA to change the recovery area. This was done; a new one was designated, 215 nautical miles (398 km) northeast of the original.

This altered the flight plan. A different sequence of computer programs was used, one never before attempted. In a conventional entry, P64 was followed by P67. For a skip-out re-entry, P65 and P66 were employed to handle the exit and entry parts of the skip. In this case, because they were extending the re-entry but not actually skipping out, P66 was not invoked and instead P65 led directly to P67. The crew were also warned that they would not be in a full-lift (heads-down) attitude when they entered P67. The first program's acceleration subjected the astronauts to 6.5 standard gravities (64 m/s2); the second, to 6.0 standard gravities (59 m/s2).

Before dawn on July 24, Hornet launched four Sea King helicopters and three Grumman E-1 Tracers. Two of the E-1s were designated as "air boss" while the third acted as a communications relay aircraft. Two of the Sea Kings carried divers and recovery equipment. The third carried photographic equipment, and the fourth carried the decontamination swimmer and the flight surgeon. At 16:44 UTC (05:44 local time) Columbia's drogue parachutes were deployed. This was observed by the helicopters. Seven minutes later Columbia struck the water forcefully 2,660 km (1,440 nmi) east of Wake Island, 380 km (210 nmi) south of Johnston Atoll, and 24 km (13 nmi) from Hornet, at 13°19′N 169°9′W. During splashdown, Columbia landed upside down but was righted within ten minutes by flotation bags activated by the astronauts. A diver from the Navy helicopter hovering above attached a sea anchor to prevent it from drifting. More divers attached flotation collars to stabilize the module and positioned rafts for astronaut extraction.

The divers then passed biological isolation garments (BIGs) to the astronauts, and assisted them into the life raft. The possibility of bringing back pathogens from the lunar surface was considered remote, but NASA took precautions at the recovery site. The astronauts were rubbed down with a sodium hypochlorite solution and Columbia wiped with Betadine to remove any lunar dust that might be present. The astronauts were winched on board the recovery helicopter. BIGs were worn until they reached isolation facilities on board Hornet. The raft containing decontamination materials was intentionally sunk.

After touchdown on Hornet at 17:53 UTC, the helicopter was lowered by the elevator into the hangar bay, where the astronauts walked the 30 feet (9.1 m) to the Mobile Quarantine Facility (MQF), where they would begin the Earth-based portion of their 21 days of quarantine. This practice would continue for two more Apollo missions, Apollo 12 and Apollo 14, before the Moon was proven to be barren of life, and the quarantine process dropped. Nixon welcomed the astronauts back to Earth. He told them: "As a result of what you've done, the world has never been closer together before."

After Nixon departed, Hornet was brought alongside the 5-short-ton (4.5 t) Columbia, which was lifted aboard by the ship's crane, placed on a dolly and moved next to the MQF. It was then attached to the MQF with a flexible tunnel, allowing the lunar samples, film, data tapes and other items to be removed. Hornet returned to Pearl Harbor, where the MQF was loaded onto a Lockheed C-141 Starlifter and airlifted to the Manned Spacecraft Center. The astronauts arrived at the Lunar Receiving Laboratory at 10:00 UTC on July 28. Columbia was taken to Ford Island for deactivation, and its pyrotechnics made safe. It was then taken to Hickham Air Force Base, from whence it was flown to Houston in a Douglas C-133 Cargomaster, reaching the Lunar Receiving Laboratory on July 30.

In accordance with the Extra-Terrestrial Exposure Law, a set of regulations promulgated by NASA on July 16 to codify its quarantine protocol, the astronauts continued in quarantine. After three weeks in confinement (first in the Apollo spacecraft, then in their trailer on Hornet, and finally in the Lunar Receiving Laboratory), the astronauts were given a clean bill of health. On August 10, 1969, the Interagency Committee on Back Contamination met in Atlanta and lifted the quarantine on the astronauts, on those who had joined them in quarantine (NASA physician William Carpentier and MQF project engineer John Hirasaki), and on Columbia itself. Loose equipment from the spacecraft remained in isolation until the lunar samples were released for study.

On August 13, the three astronauts rode in ticker-tape parades in their honor in New York and Chicago, with an estimated six million attendees. On the same evening in Los Angeles there was an official state dinner to celebrate the flight, attended by members of Congress, 44 governors, the Chief Justice of the United States, and ambassadors from 83 nations at the Century Plaza Hotel. Nixon and Agnew honored each astronaut with a presentation of the Presidential Medal of Freedom.

The three astronauts spoke before a joint session of Congress on September 16, 1969. They presented two US flags, one to the House of Representatives and the other to the Senate, that had been carried to the surface of the Moon with them. The flag of American Samoa on Apollo 11 is on display at the Jean P. Haydon Museum in Pago Pago, the capital of American Samoa.

This celebration was the beginning of a 38-day world tour that brought the astronauts to 22 foreign countries and included visits with the leaders of many countries. The crew toured from September 29 to November 5. Many nations honored the first human Moon landing with special features in magazines or by issuing Apollo 11 commemorative postage stamps or coins.

Humans walking on the Moon and returning safely to Earth accomplished Kennedy's goal set eight years earlier. In Mission Control during the Apollo 11 landing, Kennedy's speech flashed on the screen, followed by the words "TASK ACCOMPLISHED, July 1969". The success of Apollo 11 demonstrated the United States' technological superiority; and with the success of Apollo 11, America had won the Space Race.

New phrases permeated into the English language. "If they can send a man to the Moon, why can't they ... ?" became a common saying following Apollo 11. Armstrong's words on the lunar surface also spun off various parodies.

While most people celebrated the accomplishment, disenfranchised Americans saw it as a symbol of the divide in America, evidenced by protesters outside of Kennedy Space Center the day before Apollo 11 launched. This is not to say that they were not awed by it. Ralph Abernathy, leading a protest march, was so captivated by the spectacle of the Apollo 11 launch that he forgot what he was going to say. Racial and financial inequalities frustrated citizens who wondered why money spent on the Apollo program was not spent taking care of humans on Earth. A poem by Gil Scott-Heron called "Whitey on the Moon" illustrated the racial inequality in the United States that was highlighted by the Space Race. The poem starts with:

A rat done bit my sister Nell.

(with Whitey on the moon)

Her face and arms began to swell.

(and Whitey's on the moon)

I can't pay no doctor bill.

(but Whitey's on the moon)

Ten years from now I'll be paying still.

(while Whitey's on the moon)

Twenty percent of the world's population watched humans walk on the Moon for the first time. While Apollo 11 sparked the interest of the world, the follow-on Apollo missions did not hold the interest of the nation. One possible explanation was the shift in complexity. Landing someone on the Moon was an easy goal to understand; lunar geology was too abstract for the average person. Another is that Kennedy's goal of landing humans on the Moon had already been accomplished. A well-defined objective helped Project Apollo accomplish its goal, but after it was completed it was hard to justify continuing the lunar missions.

While most Americans were proud of their nation's achievements in space exploration, only once during the late 1960s did the Gallup Poll indicate that a majority of Americans favored "doing more" in space as opposed to "doing less". By 1973, 59 percent of those polled favored cutting spending on space exploration. The Space Race had ended, and Cold War tensions were easing as the US and Soviet Union entered the era of détente. This was also a time when inflation was rising, which put pressure on the government to reduce spending. What saved the space program was that it was one of the few government programs that had achieved something great. Drastic cuts, warned Caspar Weinberger, the deputy director of the Office of Management and Budget, might send a signal that "our best years are behind us".

After the Apollo 11 mission, officials from the Soviet Union said that landing humans on the Moon was dangerous and unnecessary. At the time the Soviet Union was attempting to retrieve lunar samples robotically. The Soviets publicly denied there was a race to the Moon, and indicated that they were not making an attempt. Mstislav Keldysh said in July 1969, "We are concentrating wholly on the creation of large satellite systems". It was revealed in 1989 that the Soviets had tried to send people to the Moon, but were unable due to technological difficulties. The public's reaction in the Soviet Union was mixed. The Soviet government limited the release of information about the lunar landing, which affected the reaction. A portion of the populace did not give it any attention, and another portion was angered by it.

The Command Module Columbia went on a tour of the United States, visiting 49 state capitals, the District of Columbia, and Anchorage, Alaska. In 1971, it was transferred to the Smithsonian Institution, and was displayed at the National Air and Space Museum (NASM) in Washington, DC. It was in the central Milestones of Flight exhibition hall in front of the Jefferson Drive entrance, sharing the main hall with other pioneering flight vehicles such as the Wright Flyer, Spirit of St. Louis, Bell X-1, North American X-15 and Friendship 7.

Columbia was moved in 2017 to the NASM Mary Baker Engen Restoration Hangar at the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center in Chantilly, Virginia, to be readied for a four-city tour titled Destination Moon: The Apollo 11 Mission. This included Space Center Houston from October 14, 2017 to March 18, 2018, the Saint Louis Science Center from April 14 to September 3, 2018, the Senator John Heinz History Center in Pittsburgh from September 29, 2018 to February 18, 2019, and its current location at the Seattle Museum of Flight from March 16 to September 2, 2019.

For 40 years Armstrong's and Aldrin's space suits were displayed in the museum's Apollo to the Moon exhibit, until it closed for good on December 3, 2018, to be replaced by a new gallery which was scheduled to open in 2022. A special display of Armstrong's suit is planned for the 50th anniversary of Apollo 11 in July 2019. The quarantine trailer, the flotation collar and the flotation bags are in the Smithsonian's Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center annex near Washington Dulles International Airport in Chantilly, Virginia, where they are on display along with a test lunar module.

The descent stage of the LM Eagle remains on the Moon. In 2009, the Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter (LRO) imaged the various Apollo landing sites on the surface of the Moon, for the first time with sufficient resolution to see the descent stages of the lunar modules, scientific instruments, and foot trails made by the astronauts. The remains of the ascent stage lie at an unknown location on the lunar surface, after being abandoned and impacting the Moon. The location is uncertain because Eagle ascent stage was not tracked after it was jettisoned, and the lunar gravity field is sufficiently non-uniform to make the orbit of the spacecraft unpredictable after a short time.

In March 2012 a team of specialists financed by Amazon founder Jeff Bezos located the F-1 engines from the S-IC stage that launched Apollo 11 into space. They were found on the Atlantic seabed using advanced sonar scanning. His team brought parts of two of the five engines to the surface. In July 2013, a conservator discovered a serial number under the rust on one of the engines raised from the Atlantic, which NASA confirmed was from Apollo 11. The S-IVB third stage which performed Apollo 11's trans-lunar injection remains in a solar orbit near to that of Earth.

The main repository for the Apollo Moon rocks is the Lunar Sample Laboratory Facility at the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas. For safekeeping, there is also a smaller collection stored at White Sands Test Facility near Las Cruces, New Mexico. Most of the rocks are stored in nitrogen to keep them free of moisture. They are handled only indirectly, using special tools. Over 100 research laboratories around the world conduct studies of the samples, and approximately 500 samples are prepared and sent to investigators every year.

In November 1969, Nixon asked NASA to make up about 250 presentation Apollo 11 lunar sample displays for 135 nations, the fifty states of the United States and its possessions, and the United Nations. Each display included Moon dust from Apollo 11. The rice-sized particles were four small pieces of Moon soil weighing about 50 mg and were enveloped in a clear acrylic button about as big as a United States half dollar coin. This acrylic button magnified the grains of lunar dust. The Apollo 11 lunar sample displays were given out as goodwill gifts by Nixon in 1970.

The Passive Seismic Experiment ran until the command uplink failed on August 25, 1969. The downlink failed on December 14, 1969. As of 2018, the Lunar Laser Ranging experiment remains operational.

On July 15, 2009, released a photo gallery of previously unpublished photos of the astronauts taken by Life photographer Ralph Morse prior to the Apollo 11 launch. From July 16 to 24, 2009, NASA streamed the original mission audio on its website in real time 40 years to the minute after the events occurred. It is in the process of restoring the video footage and has released a preview of key moments. In July 2010, air-to-ground voice recordings and film footage shot in Mission Control during the Apollo 11 powered descent and landing was re-synchronized and released for the first time. The John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum set up an Adobe Flash website that rebroadcasts the transmissions of Apollo 11 from launch to landing on the Moon.

On July 20, 2009, Armstrong, Aldrin, and Collins met with U.S. President Barack Obama at the White House. "We expect that there is, as we speak, another generation of kids out there who are looking up at the sky and are going to be the next Armstrong, Collins, and Aldrin", Obama said. "We want to make sure that NASA is going to be there for them when they want to take their journey." On August 7, 2009, an act of Congress awarded the three astronauts a Congressional Gold Medal, the highest civilian award in the United States. The bill was sponsored by Florida Senator Bill Nelson and Florida Representative Alan Grayson.

A group of British scientists interviewed as part of the anniversary events reflected on the significance of the Moon landing:

It was carried out in a technically brilliant way with risks taken ... that would be inconceivable in the risk-averse world of today ... The Apollo programme is arguably the greatest technical achievement of mankind to date ... nothing since Apollo has come close [to] the excitement that was generated by those astronauts – Armstrong, Aldrin and the 10 others who followed them.

Armstrong's Hasselblad camera was thought to be lost or left on the Moon surface. In 2015, after Armstrong died in 2012, his widow contacted the National Air and Space Museum to inform them that she found a white cloth bag in one of Armstrong's closets. The bag contained a forgotten camera that had been used to capture images of the first Moon landing. The camera is currently on display at the National Air and Space Museum. However, there are 12 Hasselblad cameras currently sitting on the surface of the Moon, where only the film magazines were brought back to Earth.

On June 10, 2015, Congressman Bill Posey introduced resolution H.R. 2726 to the 114th session of the United States House of Representatives directing the United States Mint to design and sell commemorative coins in gold, silver and clad for the 50th anniversary of the Apollo 11 mission. On January 24, 2019, the Mint released the Apollo 11 Fiftieth Anniversary commemorative coins to the public on its website. On July 19, 2019, a Google Doodle was created to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Moon landing.

* * *

Me: (To the Viewers) I hope this helped you all. President John F. Kennedy's dream was to one day send a man to the moon and 6 years later after he was assassinated on November 23rd, 1963 we finally made that dream a reality on July 20th, 1969.

Lincoln: Wow! That is so awesome!

Laney: It sure is. I never would've known that there was so much that was done that time.

Me: It was a huge day for us.

Nico and everyone came in.

Nico: We're back.

Me: Hey guys. How was the aquarium?

Maria: It was awesome! We had a great time. But we had 2 big encounters there.

Heidi: We encountered a magnificent sea dragon from Lake Huron.

Syd: And we cured 2 Gene-Slammers.

Caitlin: And we are those gene-slammers. I'm Caitlin Estevez and I'm half human, half dolphin.

Gina: And I'm Gina Semyon Petrikov. I'm half human, half humpback whale.

Me: Pleasure to meet you girls. Dr. Luther Paradigm spliced you no doubt.

Caitlin: That's right.

Me: What were you doing before he slammed you?

Caitlin: We worked as Whale Show Instructors at the aquarium in Los Angeles, California.

FLASHBACK

Caitlin: (Narrating) **Me and Gina are best friends and we did all kinds of awesome shows together. And we worked with them all: Dolphins, Whale Sharks, Orcas, all kinds of fish.**

Caitlin and Gina did all kinds of awesome tricks with said creatures.

Gina: (Narrating) **We were known as the greatest handlers of fish ever.**

Caitlin: **But then came that terrible day where we became gene-slammers like the Street Sharks. We were ready to put on our next show when suddenly something hit us. We thought we pulled a hair somewhere. We were having extreme pains afterwards and we thought it was cramps.**

Caitlin and Gina were experiencing excruciating pain.

Gina: **Then we starting changing.**

Past Caitlin: (GROANS IN PAIN) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!?

Past Gina: (GROANS IN PAIN) OH GOD IT HURTS!

Caitlin's skin turned grey and her brown hair fell out and her head grew and turned into that of a dolphin and it had yellow patches on the sides and a blowhole on top as well as her mouth turned into a dolphin snout. Out of her back came a dolphin fin. Her wetsuit was totally shredded.

Gina's skin turned dark blue and lumpy and her blond hair fell out. Her hands turned into fins and her mouth grew wider and her teeth turned into bristly baleen plates and her head turned into that of a humpback whales and she grew a fin out of her back and her wetsuit was totally shredded.

Caitlin: **When we saw ourselves in the mirror, we were beside ourselves with horror!**

Caitlin and Gina looked at themselves in the mirror and they screamed in absolute horror.

Past Caitlin: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?

Past Gina: WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO FISH FREAKS!

Past Caitlin: Actually I'm a dolphin and you're a humpback whale. But we can't be seen like this!

They went on into hiding as a result.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Caitlin: We stayed hidden in another part of the country helping people whenever they needed it. But thanks to Heidi here we have our humanity back and we can now do things humans can do again. We also can transform whenever we need to.

Me: That's awful! But you'll be happy to know that we killed Dr. Luther Paradigm.

Caitlin: Really!?

Me: Yep. We killed him and sent his fucking DNA Twisting ass off to Hell.

Ronnie Anne: And we found others slammed by him.

Me: We still have a lot of his mess to clean up but we're gonna find them and help them. But not only that but Dr. Luther Paradigm has 2 brothers that specialize in Land and Air animals as well. Dr. Roland Paradigm specializes in splicing with Land Animals and Dr. Arthur Paradigm specializes in splicing with Air Animals. We're going to kill them later on and rid the world of their splicing ways and make them pay for tampuring with the laws of mother nature.

Caitlin: We'll gladly help you out J.D.!

Gina: Those monsters will pay for their crimes and taking our humanity!

Me: They sure will.

Nico: They will. And I just caught a Simisage and a Simipour.

Me: Good job Nico.

* * *

Later at Gotham Royal York High School, Luan was having lunch with George Beard and Harold Hutchins and the janitor Mr. Krupp. Aquagirl, Allie, Hun-Gurr, Cybertron Scourge, G1 Snarl, Me, Nico, Lincoln and Laney were with them.

Luan: What really has me concerned is the former staff of Jerome Horwitz Elementary coming after us.

Mr. Krupp: They wouldn't dare come after us now.

Hun Gurr: Don't you think your former fellow staff members might want to take revenge on you now that you've befriended George and Harold?

Mr. Krupp: I doubt it. Besides, I think they'll learn not go after me since I know you guys.

Me: And if they do come after us, they will pay for it in blood. And Luan put the one that costed Mr. Krupp his job in prison forever.

Harold: That was Melvin Sneedly. He may have been a genius, but he was a nuisance and totally pure evil.

Me: True.

?: That's not the only one you have to worry about!

We turned and we saw the former Science Teacher of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School - MORTY FYDE!

Mr. Fyde is having class with George and Harold and they start making cat and dog noises without moving their lips or opening their mouths. He thinks that he's going crazy and continues on with class, much to the students' dismay. He showed the class a fake volcano, which gave George and Harold the idea to prank The Lunch Ladies. After a couple of animals noises, he left to go see a doctor as he thought he had gotten nuts from hearing things.

Mr. Fyde quits because he dreamed that he had been eaten by a talking toilet, thought he heard cats and dogs meowing and growling in his classroom, imagined that the school got flooded with sticky green goop, and he thought he saw a group of abominable snowmen chasing George and Harold down the hallway. When Mr. Krupp tried to tell him that can all be explained as George and Harold's doings, Mr. Fyde stated that he saw a big fat bald guy in his underwear fly out the window (the big fat bald guy obviously being Captain Underpants). As Mr. Krupp could not find that as their doing, Mr. Fyde retired to leave the school for the greener pastures of the "Piqua Home for the Reality Challenged" and was eventually replaced by Professor Poopypants.

Mr. Fyde makes a very brief appearance in this novel, as this story is set four years in the past from the previous books and Mr. Fyde is still the science teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He is seen in a teacher's meeting along with Mr. Krupp and Ms. Ribble.

Mr. Fyde has been seen in the film feeling shocked about another science convention happening on the third Saturday of the month leaving everyone (except Melvin) depressed. Mr. Fyde had plans that weekend so he told Mr. Krupp that he couldn't make that Saturday for he knows that he had plans to be with his family that day, but Mr. Krupp didn't care so he fired him and he told everyone in the auditorium that Mr. Fyde is no longer with them. He was never seen again after he got fired and replaced by Professor Poopypants.

Morty only appeared in one episode of the TV series; Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits, where he has returned to Jerome Horwitz Elementary from the "Piqua Home for the Reality Challenged" for the first time in a long one, but, he still gets anxious around loud noises, which-unfortunately for Mr. Fyde-an elementary school is built on. The same day he returned, Mr. Krupp announced the start of the Avocad-grow contest (a scam he set up to get a large supply of guacamole). During the contest, an accident with Melvin Sneedly's Piticle accelerator 2000 combined him with George and Harold's pit, turning him into a monster that destroys anything that makes any sort of loud noise. He eventually gets planted into the ground in a peaceful forest and watered by Stanley Peet's sweat, where he now lives peacefully as an amazing avocado tree in said forest; which is located near the school.

George: Mr. Fyde!?

Mr. Krupp: Morty? What are you doing here!?

Fyde: REVENGE!

Me: Revenge? For what?

Fyde: For these two ruining my life and how dare you side with George and Harold, Krupp!?

Cybertron Scourge: Well, since Jerome Horwitz is closed down, Krupp can do whatever the Hell he wants!

Mr. Krupp: And I've forgiven George and Harold for everything they did. They are my friends now and they made me realize what a beast I was!

Allie: Are you and all the other teachers of the closed Jerome Horwitz Elementary School now working for the Legion Of Doom?

Fyde: That's right! We're now called the League Of Rottenness! And our first task is to kill Mr. Krupp and those two rotten brats! (Points to George, Harold and Mr. Krupp!)

Me: You've gone mad!

Allie: Now you will pay for your crimes and serve your life in the Saturn Insane Asylum and I also have some friends that are going to help.

Allie put on an awesome ring and the gem had a beautiful Centaur Girl in the middle. She chanted an incantation and a rainbow portal appeared and out came the beautiful Centaurettes from the movie Fantasia.

Satina: Hey Allie.

Satina was the blue Centaurette with flowers in her tail and she had blue hair and a flower strapless top.

Allie: Hey Satina. It's time to kick some bad teacher butt.

George: Time for something awesome! Ready Mr. Krupp?

Mr. Krupp: You know it George!

George snapped his fingers and Mr. Krupp turned into the underwear crusader: CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

Captain Underpants: TRA-LA-LA! So Fyde is out for revenge huh?

Me: That's right. Lets take this clod down.

We went at him and I punched him in the face.

Me: Hey Fyde. How about this?

I took out an airhorn and blew it right in his ear at Point Blank Range and he screamed and then HE... WENT... CRAZY!

Me: So you go nuts whenever you hear loud noise. Let me add to that.

I had him look at the Bracelet of Cthulhu and then he went absolutely psycho!

We went at him and punched him all over the place and pulverized him all over the place.

Aquagirl: Lets get him with our combos! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Aquagirl's arm device and it enhanced her water powers 100-fold.

G1 Snarl: Me Snarl smash bad science teacher! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his energy sword 100-fold.

Aquagirl and G1 Snarl: MAELSTROM BEAST SWORD!

Aquagirl fired a massive blast of water and it merged with Snarl's sword and Snarl slashed Fyde and cut his chest and legs.

Captain Underpants punched Fyde all over and hurt him bad. Fyde took a bucket and threw water and splashed Captain Underpants all over and got him wet.

Fyde: Any minute now, you're going to turn back into Mr. Krupp!

Me: You are a fool Fyde! George and Harold made some changes.

George: That's right. Now we can change him back when I snap my fingers again!

Me: In other words Fyde, you are a pathetic little cretin.

Cybertron Scourge: Let me heat things up. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Scourge's back and 2 more heads popped out and they roared.

Cybertron Scourge: Witness the Three-Headed Dragon!

Hun-Gurr: Time to show him I mean business! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his Sonic Stun Gun and enhanced it 100-fold.

Cybertron Scourge and Hun Gurr: FIRESTORM SONIC STUNBURN!

Cybertron Scourge fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouths and Hun-Gurr fired a massive sonic blast from his Sonic Stun Gun. The blasts combined and they hit Fyde and exploded.

Me: Lets show him our Final Smashes guys!

Britney Crosby: Lets get him! SHADOW MOON SCYTHE!

Britney formed a scythe of pure black fire and she slashed Mr. Fyde in the chest and it burned him bad.

Captain Underpants: Time for me. SUPERFART VOMITSTORM!

Captain Underpants released a massive fart and it smelled so horrible that we hurled our guts out!

George: Lets show him a Combo Final Smash Harold!

Harold: You got it George!

They did their friendship handshake.

George and Harold: SUPER FARTSTORM STINKBREATH!

They fired a massive blast of super foul stinky breath at Fyde and it made him hurl his guts out all over the place!

I wrapped him in a straitjacket.

Me: I think a nice long stay in the Saturn Insane Asylum is what you need you fucked up lunatic.

Britney Crosby: You said it. (To the Viewers) Old habits die hard, but hatred never will. Now we have the former staff of the closed down Jerome Horwitz Elementary School to worry about besides the Legion of Doom and all the bad guys we know.

Nico: That's right. Morty Fyde, you have failed this world as a teacher and as anything.

We condemned Morty Fyde to the Saturn Insane Asylum in the Maximum Security Section. He was sentenced to life without parole in the Triple Max Solitary Confinement Psychiatric Unit.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and the first ever Captain Underpants Villain Brought to Justice.

I wanted to make this chapter special by commemorating the 50th Anniversary of the Apollo XI Landing on the Moon. Also I want to include Villains from the Captain Underpants series. Now we have all kinds of villains to take down. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. I couldn't put the whole title as the chapter title so I used it as an acronym for it. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	778. College Revenge

At the Jupiter Prison it was time for another rant and prank session on the most hated babysitter in the history of the world: ICKY VICKY!

Me: Another great day for a rant.

Lincoln: Lets get this show started!

Abby Martin: I'll go first!

Abby walked up to Icky Vicky and looked at her in the face.

Abby Martin: Are you calling me crackers!? Are you saying that I'm a dry salted square here to amuse you!?

Icky Vicky: Uh... Yes?

Abby Martin: THAT'S IT!

Abby jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized the living shit out of her.

We were rolling around on the floor laughing ourselves silly!

Me: (Laughing Hysterically) CALL A DOCTOR! (LAUGHS)

Lincoln: (LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY)

Michael Munroe: My turn!

Michael Munroe went up to Icky Vicky and glared at her.

Michael Munroe: I AM A SOFTY!? WHAT!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A SWIRLY-TOPPED ICE CREAM CONE HERE FOR YOU TO SMACK YOUR UGLY LIPS OVER!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Uh... Yes?

Michael: THAT'S IT!

He jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized her all over the place and we were laughing all over the place.

Prisoner 1: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!)

Prisoner 2: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!)

Me: (Laughs) I never get tired of those Pesto Rants!

Lincoln: Me neither!

Jillian: Our turn!

Jillian Gerard & Jackson Gerard went up next. Jackson kissed Icky Vicky full on the mouth and they both spit up a lot.

Jackson: Aw yuck! You taste like poison meat!

Jillian: Maybe she thinks you're cute. You know what I'm saying? (Laughs)

Jackson: (To Icky Vicky) YOU? YOU THINK I'M CUTE!?

Icky Vicky shook her head for no.

Jackson: THAT'S IT!

Jillian and Jackson jumped her and pulverized her all over the place.

We were laughing hysterically and we were rolling on the floor holding our sides and it was so funny!

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books. Mallow of the Alola region were with us.

Mallow: It's so cool being here at Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate.

Me: We're glad you could be here Mallow.

We saw Goofy looking at a picture of him and his son Max.

Me: Is that your son Max, Goofy?

Goofy: That's my little boy J.D. He's now in college and is the champion of the College X Games.

Stacy: I've heard about those games. They are the greatest skateboarding games in all of college sports.

Me: They sure are.

Goofy: And I haven't seen my little boy since we embarked on the journey to save the universe.

Sora: I would like to see your son, Goofy.

Me: Yeah lets go see him. And he's not in any of the worlds Sora encountered. He's here on Earth. Lets go meet Max Goof!

We were off to Max's college.

* * *

We arrived at Max's College and it was an amazing college.

Me: So this is the college Max goes to. It's very amazing.

Stacy: I would love going to this college.

Nico: Me too.

Max came and he saw us.

Max: Dad!?

Goofy: Maxie!

They hugged for the first time in a while.

Max: I missed you so much dad!

Goofy: Hi, Maxie! Sorry I haven't visited you lately.

Max: I know. Mickey told me you were out saving the universe with Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Goofy: That's right.

Me: Hey there Max.

Max: Whoa! No way! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? It's an awesome honor to meet you guys!

Me: You too Max. Goofy told us so much about you.

Max: Not as much as we learned about all of you. You guys are legends all over the universe.

Me: We don't like to brag.

Tank then came.

Tank: Hey Max Man. What's shaking!? (Sees us) WHOA! NO WAY! The legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm? Awesome!

Me: Pleasure to meet you uh?

Tank: Oh I'm sorry. Name's Tank. Member of the ΓΜΜ Frat Club.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Tank. We're also members of a frat club. Not from this college but one that Sully and Mike went to.

I show on the inside of my vest the logo for the ΓΘΞ club.

Tank: ΓΘΞ? That's a cool club man.

Maria: I'm really sorry Brad betrayed you, Tank.

Tank: Ah it's no big deal Maria. But thank you for your concern Maria.

P.J. came.

P.J.: Hey guys.

Me: P.J.!

P.J.: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's awesome having you all here!

Me: Pleasure to finally meet you P.J. I take it you heard what happened to your father.

P.J.: I sure did.

Rapunzel: P.J., I am very sorry about your dad.

P.J.: It's not your fault, Rapunzel. My dad made his own decisions. I'm just glad I can still visit him.

Bowser Jr: If it makes you feel any better, me and Mario weren't that rough on him.

Mario: (Italian Accent) Yeah! All-a we did was-a do a combo attack that-a probably gave-a him a concussion.

Me: I'm glad you still love him as your father after everything he ever did.

P.J.: I know J.D.

Me: Good. But what has me worried is that Brad is gonna want revenge on you guys for humiliating him.

Max: If he is out for revenge we'll be ready for him.

Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski and Roxanne, Max's girlfriend arrived.

Bobby Z.: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! AWOOOOO!

Me: Bobby Zimuruski is in the house!

Roxanne (Goofy): You guys are awesome!.

Laney: It's a pleasure to meet you Roxanne.

My dark orb detector beeped and it showed that there was a Dark Orb in the college campus.

Me: There's a Dark Orb here in the area.

Max: Dark Orb?

Me: They are the fragments of Xehanort.

We explained what they were.

Max: Whoa! So Xehanort is still alive even in death.

Me: That's a good way to put it Max. Yes. And his evil is scattered throughout the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster and we have 47,000 galaxies to cover and countless galaxies to cleanse of his evil over a radius of 110 million Light-Years.

P.J.: Wow!

Max: That's incredible!

Me: I know. It'll take us thousands of years to destroy them all. But we can do it. We'll never give up until the essence of Xehanort is erased from existence forever.

Max: I love that spirit!

Tank: Ya know, there's always a spot on the Gammas open for you guys. Except we don't cheat anymore.

Whirlwind: We'll think about it.

We then saw BRADLEY UPPERCRUST III himself!

* * *

When Max, P.J., and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their faternity, but the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in).

Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed light into Max's eyes. Afterwards, Goofy decided to leave the faternity to help support his son and Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his Gamma badge, he overhears their conversation that the Gammas were gonna cheat in the competition.

During the X-Games, Bradley had disguised cheaters to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it in the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. While he was racing, Bradley attempted various cheats, including having his teammates blocking the road, moving a hay bale so the racers would go cross country, and having Tank throw him past the other team. Soon after, Goofy stumbled towards Brad and bumped into them sending them both flying.

Near the finish line, although Bradley's second in command Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but himself cross the finish line and pulls out a remote control to activate one last cheat. To stop Bradley, Goofy throws his horseshoe at his face, but as Bradley falls to the ground, his chin hits the button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire. Ignoring the accident, Brad races forward to win the race for himself, but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank release themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max beats Brad to the finish line, winning the competition.

In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. He was never seen or heard from again.

* * *

Me: Brad Uppercrust III.

Max: What do you want, Brad?

Brad: Listen, I feel really bad about what happened between us during the X Games. So, I want to give you this car as an apology.

We saw that Brad had given Max an awesome Ferrari!

Me: Whoa! What a Ferrari!

Lola: That is an awesome car!

Lucy: I would love having a car like that when I'm older.

Me: Wouldn't we all.

Lana noticed something on the underside on the car that is not supposed to be there and she saw that it was a C4 Pipe Bomb! It was triggered by a remote detonator! Lana knew she had to do something and she had a strong feeling that Brad was trying to kill him.

Lana: (Telepathically to me) J.D., Brad attached a C4 Pipe Bomb to the car to kill Max! It's a Remote Detonator bomb!

Me: (Telepathically to Lana) WHAT!? Good work Lana. I'll distract him while you remove it and hide it somewhere out of harms way.

I distracted Brad and Lana removed the bomb and flew out and threw it in a field. Max got into the car and went on a ride. Brad pressed a button and detonated it out in the fiend.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Whoa! That was a close one!

Max Goof: That was close. If you guys hadn't stepped in, I would've died!

Me: Thank Lana. She found the bomb.

Whirlwind: That was a close one though.

* * *

Later we were at a restaurant that is considered a College Staple.

Max Goof: Alright, guys. Here's a toast to me and my dad finally reuniting!

We clinked our glasses.

Everyone: CHEERS!

Me: We're so happy for you guys.

We were served our food. Lisa noticed something rather peculiar with Max's food. There were traces of a strange white powder on Max's food.

Lisa: (Telepathically to me) 2nd Elder Brother. I have a very strong suspicion that Bradley is trying to poison Max. There's a strange white powder on Max's food.

I saw the powder.

Me: (Telepathically to Lisa) I see it Lisa.

I turned on my computer eyes and found out that Max's food was laced with Thallium! A highly toxic metallic compound that was used in a lot of murders over the centuries. The most notable case I remembered seeing revolving around Thallium Poisoning was the murder of Peggy Carr caused by George Trepal who is on Death Row for her murder in Florida. I also saw numerous incidents with Thallium Poisoning on a lot of crime documentaries.

Me: (In my head) That's Thallium! I know that poisonous metal compound all too well in crime documentaries. (Telepathically to Lisa) Lisa, we'll distract Max while you replace his food.

Lisa: (Telepathically) Affirmative.

I was talking to Max and Lisa took his food and put it in a biohazard evidence bag for later use as proof against him. She replaced his food with non-laced food.

I gave her the thumbs up.

Later after we paid for our lunch we went outside.

Max: First, it was a bomb. And now, poison? What's next? A Heartless attack!

Then a massive armada of Solider Heartless appeared.

Max: Me and my big mouth!

We saw Brad with them!

Max Goof: I knew you hated me. But to do something like this?!

Brad: You cost me everrything! My Gamma team, my social status, and even my popularity! So now, I'm gonna make sure you lose everything as well!

Me: You brought that all on yourself Brad. You and your cheating ways were unacceptable!

G1 Divebomb: Ok. I have to admit. Those death traps were actually clever.

Nico: Bradley Uppercust III, you have failed this city!

Springer: Just like you failed the X Games!

Astrotrain: Any other death traps we should know about?

Me: My scans show nothing. Lets take them down!

We slashed all the Soldier Heartless to pieces and killed them all.

Me: That was a waste of time. Now you are going to prison.

Brad: I'm not going down without a fight! Now he's my biggest friend!

Then a huge Heartless appeared. It was a massive skateboard-shaped Heartless and it was shaped like a skateboard centaur with ferocious razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, 8 arms and it has the ability to fire a powerful laser capable of blowing a whole city to dust. It was called the -720˚ Skatedoom!

Me: WHOA!

Laney: That is an ugly heartless!

Stacy: And it gives all Skateboarders a really bad name!

Lily: Lets rip this freak apart!

We went at it and I punched him in the face and Lincoln and Stacy fired a massive blast of lightning and zapped it. Laney entangled it in her vines. Whirlwind flew around and blasted it with rainbow bombs.

Astrotrain: Lets finish this clod! Combo time! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his ionic displacer rifle 100-fold.

Divebomb: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Divebomb's back and it enhanced his particle blaster 100-fold.

Astrotrain and G1 Divebomb: HYPERSONIC PARTICLE DESTROYER!

They both fired their blasters and the blasts combined and they hit the Skateboarder Heartless and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The explosion killed the heartless in an instant.

Remmy (Lilo and Stitch) punched Brad multiple times.

Brad (kicks Remmy off him): Get off me!

Remmy called on the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key and it enhanced his dream altering powers 100-fold.

Springer: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Springer's back and it enhanced his wind-tunnel laser 100-fold.

Springer: NIGHTMARE TORNADO SHATTERSTORM!

Remmy turned into a ghost and went into Brad's ear and messed around with his dreams and Springer blew him around in a massive tornado.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Whirlwind: Lets do this! RAINBOW SINGULARITY VORTEX!

Whirlwind charged up a rainbow blast and fired a rainbow orb and it hit Brad and pulled him in as it turned into a black hole with a rainbow vortex around it.

Max: My turn. GOOF PRIDE SILLYSTORM!

Max fired a beam of light from his hands and it hit Brad and all kinds of objects hit him and pulverized him.

Goofy: Maxie, lets hit him with a combo final smash as father and son.

Max: You got it dad!

Goofy and Max: FATHER SON GOOF PUNCH!

They went at Brad and slammed a powerful punch into his face and knocked him down.

Max: (to the Viewers) You better watch out or Team Loud Phoenix Storm will make you answer for your crimes.

Me: You got that right Max.

I went up to him and found the Dark Orb imbedded in the back of his right hand and I pulled it out and crushed it with my bare hands. We got an immense power boost as a result. We presented the evidence we found on Brad to the Dean. Brad was expelled from the university and was arrested for his crimes. It was thanks to our knowledge in crime documentaries that we managed to foil Brad's plans. Brad was sentenced to 3 life sentences in the Antarctica Prison without parole. During the fight, Nico caught an Unfezant and a Musharna.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Disney Villain has been brought to justice.

A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie were both the funniest movies ever made by Disney and they made me laugh so hard I was about to pass out! My favorite was A Goofy Movie. It was so funny! My favorite parts were the canyon and the river and the road trip across the country and I liked the songs. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Also I did watch those documentaries in real life.

See you all next time.


	779. A Miserable Crybaby Scientist

We were over at Campbells Chunky Soup Maximum Security Prison. We were there to meet Sideshow Bob's brother Cecil and free Sideshow Bob's family and place them under our protection and into the Redemption Squad.

Quick Man: You sure you're up for this, Bob? You haven't seen your brother for a long time.

Sideshow Bob: (British Accent) I'm more than ready Quick Man. I want my family to be reunited and sent down the right path.

Me: You are making the right decision.

We walked up to Cecil Terwilliger's cell and in it with him was his wife Francesca, his son Gino, his mother Dame Judith Underdink and his father Robert Terwilliger Sr.

Cecil: Bob! I haven't seen you for a long time! How've you been?

Sideshow Bob: Hello dear brother!

They hugged.

Gino: Dad!

Sideshow Bob: Son!

They hugged and Bob kissed Francesca.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Robert: You too J.D.

Judith: (British Accent) Same to you J.D. We heard so much about you.

Me: I'm honored and I get that all the time.

Cecil (to Bob): Here's what puzzles me. I've heard rumors that you had a hand in Springfield's destruction. But when Springfield's destruction first came up, your name was never mentioned.

Sideshow Bob: That's because we did all that in an alternate time with the same events but I was involved.

Me: Yeah. That time merged with ours and Springfield was a town doomed from the very start.

Cecil: That's what we heard.

Francesca (Simpsons): What happened that lead to Springfield's demise?

Me: It's a very ugly story.

I revealed the full extent of Springfield's Corruption and everyone that was part of it and how the war went down all leading up to its destruction.

Cecil: That's awful! I had no idea that Springfield was that despicable!

Francesca (Simpsons): That town is a nightmare!

Me: Yep. But we obliterated it completely with a 250 megaton nuke in the nuclear power plant. Springfield, Oregon is now nothing more than a radioactive crater. All traces of it are now completely obliterated.

Gino: Good riddance to that evil town!

Me: Well a lot of people were spared because they had no involvement in the corruption of the town whatsoever. Most of them were the children. They now have a fresh new start in Gotham Royal York.

Sideshow Bob: It's all true dear family.

Quick Man: Springfield got what it deserves.

Cecil: I'm glad it did. (to William and Maria) So I take it that the team that you run is a new version of the Suicide Squad?

Maria: Trust me. It's much more better then that.

William: The team we have is a branch of Team Loud Phoenix Storm called The Redemption Squad.

Me: It's a team for Supervillains that were shown the error of their ways and they want to redeem themselves.

Cecil: That's wonderful.

Later we released Sideshow Bob's family and they were now placed into our protection.

* * *

Narrator: The plant city of Gotham Royal York, the happiest and most well protected city on Earth, (cut to all of the towns people going to the carnival) but today, is the happiest day of all, as young and old alike gather from far and wide, to celebrate their civic joy at the 8th annual happiness carnival." Jugglers, clowns, fire eaters, it's so totally awesome, look for a roller-coaster!" (shudders, then clears throat) "You couldn't find more excitement anywhere else, except for haps in the home Gotham Royal York's most excitable, most powerful and happy young citizens and protectors, Team Loud Phoenix Storm!"

Scene cuts to inside the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate...

Bubbles: "Hooray!"

Blossom: "We're going to..."

Buttercup: "The carnival!"

Professor Utonium: "Better hurry up, girls, or we'll be late."

Blossom: "I'm baking a pie..."

Buttercup: "We're entering the dog show..."

Bunny: I'm entering the chili cook off.

Bubbles: "And I'm entering the 8th annual happiest citizen contest..."

Me: You are a shoe-in to win Bubbles. You are the cutest and happiest citizen in the city.

Bubbles: Thanks J.D.

Laney: I'm entering the sewing contest. I have a great entry for us.

Me: I can't wait to see what you have ready Laney.

We were all excited and ready.

Stella (Loud House): I love going to carnivals guys.

Syd: Me too Stella. They are so much fun!

Cut to Professor Utonium in the white sports car...

Professor Utonium: "Let's go, girls..."

Bubbles: "Coming, Professor!"

They flew into the car.

Me: You ready guys?

Professor Utonium: "I'm looking forward to this just as much as you are..."

Powerpuff Girls: "Yay!"

Me: Lets fly!

We were off to the carnival.

Powerpuff Girls: La, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival

la, la, la, la, la, la, we're going to the carnival

Narrator: Ah, the sound of children laughing, how sweet it is, but all is not sweetness and like, Powerpuff Girls, if you listen closely, (sounds of crying and weeping sounds can be heard) you can hear the sounds of crying from above a castle on an island, an island surrounded, by a sea of tears.

Lou Gubrious: (Tearfully) "Listen to them, the citizens of Gotham Royal York, they all sound so...so happy...and I am so...(Sobs Wildly) miserable!"

WHAT A BABY.

Lou Gubrious continues crying and wailing, then blows his nose...and comes up with a plan.

Lou Gubrious: "But I, Lou Gubrious, shall have...my revenge! I've invented a machine called the Miseray... which'll take every ounce of sadness in my pink little body and turn it into pure negative energy, that'd unleash upon those stupid happy people in Gotham Royal York, making them all miserable...(He sobs wildly again...) but making me so happy!"

Lou Gubrious cries again... but activates the Miseray...

The Miseray fired its energy.

The scene goes over to a police officer giving out ticket forms...

Narrator: Uh oh, Gotham Royal York, watch out, Lou Gubrious has made good on his threat, and unleashed his awful ray.

The police officer's mouth wobbles up and down...and he begins bawling and crying uncontrollably.

Cut to a banker and a bank robber...

Narrator: It looks bad, folks, not even the law is outside his evil grasp!

Bank Robber: (crying uncontrollably) "Buddy!"

Banker: (crying uncontrollably) "Pal!"

The banker and the bank robber break down crying and wailing...

Narrator: Just look at all these happy young suspecting people be plunged into sadness...and what's worse is...it's headed for the carnival!"

We then felt the massive power of the Miseray and we got an unbelievable power boost unlike anything we've ever felt! It's powerful increase was so strong that it made our auras explode out and it looked like fire! The power increase was so strong that it made the power increase we got at the Villains Vale seem like a joke.

Me: Whoa! What power!

Nico: Whoa! What happened!? That is incredibly strong Negative Energy!

Stella (Loud House): Wow! So that is what a Negative Energy power increase feels like.

Me: Whoever has all that Negative Energy from negative emotions has to be the most hateful person ever!

Stella: I wonder why so many civilians are crying.

We saw everyone crying.

Me: This is not hatred that's causing this, it's pure sadness! Everyone is being plunged into sadness by someone.

Lana: Who in the 9 levels of Hell would do such a horrible thing!?

Me: We'll find out when we get to the Carnival.

We arrived and we saw all the citizens crying all their eyes out.

Me: Whoa! Everyone is sad as all get out because of this massive amount of Negative Energy.

Laney: How can it be affecting everyone out here?

?: (CRYING WILDLY) Because of me!

We turned and we saw the crybaby scientist LOU GUBRIOUS!

* * *

The Carnival of Happiness came to Townsville and everybody in The City of Townsville was as happy as could be, especially Bubbles, of The Powerpuff Girls. She went to the carnival so she could enter Townsville's 6th annual "Happiest Citizen Contest".

However, not everybody in Townsville was happy, because off the coast of the city, sat a big dark castle, on a rocky island. In that castle, lived a very sad and miserable man named Lou Gubrious, who spent his days crying his eyes out. His tears came out in giant, flowing, uninterrupted streams, enough to fill up the retreats of his mountainous island, and create a myriad of waterfalls, all over the island, which would flow naturally into the ocean around it.

Lou Gubrious complained and whined about how everybody in Townsville was happy, while he was sad. He devised an evil plan to make everybody else in Townsville happy, while also making himself happy. Lou had invented a machine called "The Miseray", which when activated, would take all the misery from himself, and send it out, to the rest of the world, while also taking the happiness of others, and inject it into himself.

When Lou activated the machine, an aura of depressing radiation swept The City of Townsville, and successfully made everybody in the town, start bawling their eyes out, acting depressed, and ruining everybody's good moods. This included The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, The Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, and The Talking Dog.

Lou Gubrious walked into Townsville, while everybody around him was crying. For once, Lou Gubrious was not crying. In fact, he was not even sad at all. He was overjoyed and had a bright and beaming smile on his face. Lou introduced himself by his new name, "Hal Larious", and accentuated his happiness, by prancing around Townsville, mocking everybody, who was sad. He went up to Bubbles, who had just won the "happiest citizen" contest, but said that due to recent events, there should be a recount on the winner. He then took the trophy for himself and gloated to Bubbles about how he had lost the contest to her every year, since the contest started, and was joyous to have finally won the contest for once.

The Professor told The Powerpuff Girls that if people keep crying at this rate, Townsville will be flooded with tears in 10 minutes. However, once the Giant Fish Balloon Monster started crying his eyes out, The Professor said that the time would be shortened to 5 minutes, considering how many eyes the Fish Balloon had and how large he was as well. The Powerpuff Girls tried to cheer people up, by going around and telling jokes, hoping that it would make people laugh, and put an end to all the crying, but all their attempts to get as little as one chuckle out of even the most jovial of citizens, proved to be completely fruitless.

Bubbles told a joke to a pigeon, using a banana as a prop, but it did not work. Bubbles peeled the banana and threw the peel away. Hal Larious just so happened to be passing by, while this happened, and while everyone in Townsville was watching, Hal slipped on the banana peel in the most hilarious and comical way possible, which made everyone else laugh their heads off. Hal was both hurt and humiliated, prompting him to start crying again.

Everything went back to normal in Townsville, and everyone (except for Hal) was happy. The formerly hilarious Hal Larious was now back to being the lugubrious Lou Gubrious, but he was not allowed to go back to his island of sadness. Now, Lou Gubrious was working as an unpaid employee at the carnival of happiness. There was a log ride at the carnival and Lou was chained up in shackles at the beginning of the ride. There, he cried nonstop, providing a waterfall, to make the log ride function for free. Lou presumably spent the rest of his days, working this involuntary job, and he quoted that it only hurts, when he laughs.

* * *

Me: Who are you?

Gubrious: (CRYING) I am Lou Gubrious! The most miserable crybaby scientist of all time!

Courage: And I thought Zalost was miserable!

Me: How in the world can a little guy like you have all that misery and so much sadness inside you all at once? It's inhuman and defies all logic!

Lisa: That's what I was thinking.

Gubrious: (CRYING WILDLY) BECAUSE I'M MISERABLE!

Me: Jeez you are a major crybaby.

Gubrious: (Crying) Why aren't you affected by the Miseray!?

Me: Because your sadness is making us more powerful.

Gubrious: I thought you all only get powered up by hatred!

Sandstorm: All negative emotions make us stronger. Not just hatred!

Octane: And your machine doesn't work on Cybertronians anyway!

Adult Blossom: I remember this guy. He did this plan before. He plunged everyone into total sadness and almost flooded the city in tears.

Adult Bubbles: Yeah and I foiled his plan the first time.

Me: And now he's going to do it again.

Bubbles: I never thought that you would hurt someone else emotionally besides me, Buttercup, and Blossom.

Adult Bubbles: Yeah and it was sick.

Nico: (to Gubrious) You are a sad, strange little man. You almost have my sympathy. Almost.

Buzz Lightyear: That's exactly what I said to Woody when we were lost at Pizza Planet.

Me: Now it's time for us to teach you a lesson you will never forget. (Cracks Knuckles)

Lori: I'm going to literally turn you into a human pretzel for messing with peoples feelings!

Me: If we didn't feel sorry for you Gubrious, we would make you suffer for your crimes.

Gubrious (to the Loud Sisters): I get why you're all harsh on people like me. But I've had to work hard every day of my life, and what do I have to show for it? A dark castle and an abandoned island! And what do you have to show for all your lives of picking on your siblings?

Leni: What?

Gubrious: Everything! A large estate! About 10 cars! Handsome husbands! Nice children! Fancy clothes and expensive food for dinner! And do you all deserve any of it? No!

Lori: What are you literally trying to say?

Gubrious: I'm saying you're all what's wrong with America, Louds. You all coast through life, you all do as little as possible, and you all leech off of decent, hardworking people like me. And honestly, your siblings Lincoln and Laney deserve better!

Buttercup: Hey, back off!

Gubrious (to the Powerpuff Girls): Zip it! I'll get to you girls shortly! (to the Loud Sisters) You all aren't heroes! You all are frauds and hypocrites!

POW!

I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Homer: (Laughs) He said almost exactly the same thing Frank Grimes said.

Bart: I remember him dad.

Me: Didn't he get himself killed when he got electrocuted with 25,000 volt wires after having a mental breakdown?

Homer: That's right J.D.

Stella (Loud House): I can understand why you did that rant. But Lincoln's sisters have already suffered enough!

Me: They sure have.

Nico: If you weren't so miserable Gubrious, I would gladly make you suffer for saying stuff like that.

Me: Me too.

My dark orb detector beeped and it showed that there was a Dark Orb on in Lou Gubrious's island castle in a sea of tears.

Me: There's a Dark Orb in Lou Gubrious's castle. Nico, tie him up.

Nico: Right.

Nico tied him up in energy chains and we were off to Lou Gubrious's island castle. We saw that it was an isolated castle on an island with waterfalls pouring out of it. It was in the middle of a sea of tears.

Me: This is really sad and pathetic.

Lola: He lived out here in the middle of a Sea of Tears!? Gross!

Stella was being carried by Syd.

Stella (Loud House): I feel really sorry for Mr. Gubrious. I wonder what caused him to become so miserable.

Me: Who knows? But this is awful that he's that sad and depressed.

We went into his castle and we found the Miseray. It was a strange machine that had a huge dark orb the size of a house inside it that was being used as the power source and its negative energy was being used to make everyone but us miserable and sad.

Me: Wow! So this is the Miseray!

Laney: And that is one of the biggest Dark Orbs we have ever seen!

Me: That is exactly the same size as the Dark Orb that Team Flare used to power their Tachyon Particle Superlaser Cannon.

Stacy: I remember seeing that. That was incredible.

Syd: I heard you all destroyed Team Flare and that was an incredible battle!

Ronnie Anne: It was one of our most incredible battles Syd.

Me: But lets blow this orb up and destroy this place!

We fired energy blasts and blew up all the equipment and the machine was cracking and exploding all over the place. (Think of how Trunks and Krillin were blowing up Dr. Gero's Lab in Dragonball Z.)

Me: Payback time for all the pain and sadness you've caused!

Flaming explosions were blowing everything apart and burning everything. Outside the castle, the whole castle had explosions bursting out of it. Once all the equipment was destroyed, we set our sights on the dark orb.

Me: Lets blow that dark orb apart! Combo and Final Smash time!

Stella (Winx Club): Lets get it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Solarian Magic powers 100-fold.

Sandstorm: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Sandstorm's Sand blaster and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Stella (Winx Club) and Sandstorm: SOLAR PLASMA SANDBURST!

Stella (Winx Club) Fired a massive blast of solar plasma and Sandstorm fired a massive blast of sand. The blasts combined and turned into a massive stream of solar plasma and it hit the Dark Orb and cracked it with a powerful explosion.

Quick Man: Lets get the need for speed! VELOCITRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into Quick Man's right arm and it enhanced his super speed and his Quick Boomerang 100-fold.

Octane: Lets get it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Flamethrower 100-fold.

Octane and Quick Man: SPEEDING FLAME BOOMERANG BARRAGE!

Quick Man fired a massive barrage of super fast boomerangs and Octane fired a massive blast of fire. The fire merged with the boomerangs and it turned them into flaming blades and they hit the Dark Orb and cracked it.

Me: That is a tough Dark Orb. Final Smash time!

Stella (Loud House): Lets do it. This'll be my first Final Smash. SOLAR PLASMA FIRESTORM BURST!

Stella fired a massive blast of fire at the Dark Orb and it hit the Dark Orb and Exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Bubbles: This is for messing with other emotions! BUBBLESTORM BURST WAVE!

Bubbles fired a massive blast of bubbles and it completely shattered the Dark Orb and we got a massive power boost! The whole castle was getting ready to explode!

Me: This whole place is gonna blow! Lets get outta here!

We flew out of the castle as it all exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: That was a blast!

Nico: It sure was.

Bubbles: (To the viewers) He will never again mess with peoples emotions.

Me: No he won't. And I have just the place where his tears will be put to good use.

* * *

And we decided to put his crying to good use and we built an awesome Waterpark in Phoenix Land and Lisa built a special Tear filtration machine that turned the tears into water and it was a major success. We built log rides, water slides and more and Lou Gubrious was the water source for the park. Nico caught a Zebstrika and a Gigalith. Bubbles won the 8th Annual Happiest Citizen Contest and Blossom's pie won 1st place and Buttercup won the dog show with Talking Dog and Bunny's Chili won the Chili Cook Off and Laney won a trophy for the best quilt. Lots of contests were won at the carnival. We had an awesome time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Powerpuff Girls Villain brought to justice.

Lou Gubrious had to be the saddest villain I've ever seen in that episode City of Frownsville. Poor guy was sad all the time. But he only appeared in that one episode and that's it. What a ripoff. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	780. An Island of Trains

At the Disney Castle we were with King Mickey. P.J. was there to visit his dad in prison. After being locked up for his crimes against the universe, Pete was left to realize the error of his ways by rotting in a cell.

Me: So Pete is feeling guilt over all the pain and suffering he caused huh?

Nico: I'll believe that when I see it.

Mickey: You will.

Me: P.J. are you sure you want to talk to your dad about this?

P.J.: I'm positive J.D. I want to tell my father that I forgive him for his crimes but it's gonna take a while for him to earn back my trust.

Me: We have all the time in the world P.J.

We went down into the dungeon and we saw Pete in his cell. However instead of him being in his clothes like we saw before, he was now in an orange prison jumpsuit. And orange is the new black.

Mickey: Pete, you have some visitors.

Pete saw us.

P.J.: Hey there dad.

Pete: Aw P.J. It's so nice to see you here.

But Pete saw us.

Pete: You got my son involved in this?! How do you all sleep at night?!

Ed: I like to sleep at night with a nice pillow while eating buttered toast and gravy.

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Me: Pete, we're not here to insult you. We have P.J. here because he has something to tell you.

P.J.: (to Pete) Look, Dad. I forgive you for what you did. You're my father and nothing will ever change that. But my trust is something you'll have to earn back.

Pete: I understand son. I've done a lot of terrible things I'm not proud of. But I never meant to hurt you at all. You're my son P.J. and I will always love you no matter what.

P.J.: I love you too dad.

They hugged even though prison bars were in their way they still love each other.

Sora: Well, Pete. I hope this makes us even. We've reduced your prison sentence to 10 years. But after that, you better not commit anymore crimes.

Pete: It does Sora. And I promise.

Me: Because if you do commit anymore crimes...

I made the finger gesture that said "I will kill you." I slid my finger across my neck.

The warning will stick and I also made the gesture that said "I'm watching you."

* * *

Later, over the eastern Atlantic Ocean we were flying to an island located right next to England. It was an island that was well known throughout all the children in the world in books, games and movies and on TV. It was the Island of Sodor from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. One of my favorite childhood shows from my past.

Nico: So we're heading to the island that is home to Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends!? AWESOME!

Me: I know. It's like we're gonna be visiting one of the awesome lands of my childhood.

Lana: I love Thomas the Tank Engine! Lincoln introduced me to that show and it's what made me want to be a handyman.

Lincoln: Yep. It was back when Lana was around 3 that I showed it to her.

Laney: I remember that. That was so adorable that you did that Lincoln.

Lori: It was literally the cutest time.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: It was rockin' dudes.

Luan: It sure was a chugin good time. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed but everyone sighed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

We landed and Gordon the Big Express Engine saw us.

Gordon: Team Loud Phoenix Storm?! It's such an honor!

Me: Gordon the Big Engine, it's an honor too. I love all you guys in my childhood. Most of us all do.

Thomas the Tank Engine came.

Thomas: It's such an honor to meet you all.

Me: You too Thomas.

Lana: I love all you guys. You guys are the reason why I got into the handyman business and I love all you guys!

Thomas: I'm honored that you love us Lana.

James (TTTF): I'm honored too.

Emily: We have so many fans around the world.

Me: I used to watch all you guys all the time back when I was little. I was only 4 when I was watching you and it feels like so long ago.

Thomas: I'm sure it does.

Henry: It sure does feel like a long time huh?

Toby: Yeah it does.

Me: But what I can't stand most of all is all you guys having to deal with those Troublesome Trucks.

Lola: Yeah! They are a major nuisance!

Lana: I hate those trucks!

Thomas: So you all came here to help stop them once and for all.

Me: If you would like.

Thomas: We would be so honored J.D.

Percy: We'll gladly help you out.

Emily: Count us all in.

Astrotrain: I'll help out too! It's been a long time since I've used my train form.

Me: Awesome! It'll be great working with our favorite childhood stars. Lets split into 12 groups and go after the Troublesome Trucks.

Nico: Good idea.

Vince: Nice!

Carol: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: It sure is. We'll call Thomas and all his friends the RAILWAY HELP BRIGADE.

Thomas: I like it!

James: Alright, guys. This is the part where you do some combo attacks and Final Smashes to take out the Troublesome Trucks. Go for it!

Double D: Not this time, James.

James: Say what?

Double D: The Troublesome Trucks are only nuisances at best. So all we have to do is go around Sodor to round them up.

Thomas: Where should we meet after getting all the Troublesome Trucks?

Me: Back here at the station. We're gonna throw those trucks in jail for causing all kinds of trouble. Lets ride the rails!

We cheered!

(CALIFORNIA HERE I COME PLAYS)

We were off. We had special incarceration carts with us and we built a special railroad impound lot for the bad trucks.

* * *

Percy the Small Engine, William, Boone Dixon, Shego, Luan, and Winx Club Stella

* * *

Percy the Small Engine was riding down the rail with Luan, William, Boone Dixon and Stella of the Winx Club.

Percy was most likely built by the Avonside Engine Company sometime around the 1900's and had a subsequent rebuild in the period before he was sold second-hand to the North Western Railway by a factory on the Mainland. He is said to have been found to contain Hunslet parts, among others, according to workers at Crovan's Gate.

When Gordon, James and Henry went on strike in protest of extra work after Thomas' departure to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided the railway needed another tank engine. At the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddle tank. When the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Knapford, but forgot to whistle to the signalman and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth.

Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place, although Percy still received a reprimand from the Fat Controller for it.

With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. He met a self-centred white helicopter named Harold who said that railways were "slow and out-of-date", so he decided to race him, of which he won. When Percy had to take the Sunday School children home, he came across a flooded paddock which swashed away his fire. Thankfully, with a little help from Harold, who had dropped supplies of hot drinks for his crew and the passengers, he was able to get the children home.

Despite being really useful, Percy was prone to having accidents, sometimes for acting naughty and others for carelessness. He was naughty when he asked the trucks to push him past a danger notice, only to end up in the water until he could be lifted out and taken to the works by Henry. When a diesel railcar named Daisy came to look after Thomas' Branch Line, she constantly kept leaving behind the milk van every time Percy shunted it for her. Fed up with taking the milk for her, Percy offered to take Toby's trucks for him while he took the milk. However, the trucks were unfamiliar with Percy and when he ordered them about, they decided to seek revenge by pushing him onto a line of stone trucks.

One winter, the cold was severely getting to Percy, so he tried to think about warm things. As a result, his workday led to Percy obsessing over scarves and seeing everyone around him wearing them. Henry remarked on the silliness of an engine wanting a scarf, but Percy bit back with a comment about Henry's funnel size. The cold did not affect Percy's cheekiness however, as he planned on startling the coaches by coming in quietly. However, the porters did not hear him either and Percy crashed into their luggage trolley, ending up covered in jam with the Fat Controller's hat on Percy's lamp iron and his best trousers wrapped around Percy's funnel. James joked that Percy found a 'scarf' after all and ran off to tell Henry. That night, Thomas and a clean Percy prepared to go to sleep happy that the firelighter had agreed to arrive earlier the next day. Henry and Percy make up and Henry assures Percy that the weather will be warmer the following day.

In Tale of the Brave, Thomas told Percy about some mysterious footprints that he saw at the China Clay Pits. Percy convinced himself that the footprints were that of a monster that was roaming Sodor. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, he caused lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Gator (the new engine) as the monster, failing to delivery his mail on-time and running off before the Fat Controller finished talking to him. After talking with his new friend Gator, he understood what being brave is like and later used this courage to save James from a huge landslide. He later learned that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. He also understood that the footprints Thomas saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Percy later said goodbye to Gator, who had to return to the mainland, but the two friends were certain they would meet again someday.

In the eighteenth series, Percy was starting to miss Gator and tried to forget him by working hard and not think about him. When he had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, he did not stop to be coupled and the Troublesome Trucks went rolling to the old mine. He thought about Gator and his advice of how to be brave. Percy went into the mine and rescued the trucks. Percy soon reunited with Gator at Christmas.

In the nineteenth series, he was to take the Mayor of Sodor to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Diesel overheard Percy talking about it at the Docks and he played a trick on him, sending Percy to the Old Quarry which resulted him ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Diesel unsuccessfully attempted to pull him out of the flood, he too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged his generator. The rescue of Diesel and Percy marked the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. He was once giving the job of transporting Farmer McColl's ewes to a fair at Maithwaite, however he was late delivering that night's mail. Rushing to get back on time, he bashed his livestock wagon into a flatbed and unknowingly created a hole in it. He collected the sheep from McColl Farm, but every time he stopped some of the sheep escaped. By the time he had reached the fair, all the sheep had escaped. Fortunately, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel arrived shortly afterwards with the sheep, much to Percy's relief. Once, he saw some painters at Knapford, talking about Sir Topham Hatt "leaving". After he told Thomas and the other engines, they came to the conclusion he was leaving Sodor because of them, so they decided to create no confusion and delay until he decided to stay. By the end of the day, it appeared their plan was successful, though Percy still had his doubts. His suspicions were seemingly confirmed when he saw the painters clearing out the Fat Controller's office. Now believing the Fat Controller was being forced to leave, the engines decided to go on strike until he was allowed to stay. After much confusion and delay, the Fat Controller explained to the engines that he was just moving to a temporary office while his was being redecorated. With the misunderstanding cleared up, Percy and the other engines worked hard to get the railway back on schedule.

In the twentieth series, he had the job of taking the Christmas Mail to Vicarstown for Hiro to take to the Mainland and onwards to the North Pole. Harold offered to help, but Percy refused, determined complete the job on his own. After he left a bag of letters behind at Dryaw, Harold chased after him, but Percy, believing he was just mocking his speed, refused to stop and crashed into a snowdrift at a tunnel. Stuck, he reluctantly agreed to let Harold deliver the Mail. The following day, he heard from Toby that Harold had not returned to Sodor that night, so he raced off to the Mainland to find him. He found him stuck in a field and out of fuel. Not wanting Harold to spend Christmas stranded and alone, he fetched his fuel and the two returned to Sodor. Later, Percy was taking the Mail Train at night, when he came across the Watermill bridge and heard a moaning sound which gave him a fright. Percy later told Thomas and Toby about it and remembering the story of The Three Billy Goats Gruff, he thought it was a troll that lives under the bridge. The three engines reluctantly crossed the bridge and discovered it was only a lost cow. He was also the only engine to be nice to Hugo, who was being shunned as the others thought he had come to replace them. He would then see a Zeppelin in the sky and question how Hugo could be in the sky as well as on the rails.

In The Great Race, Percy took Thomas' place in the shunting competition of the Great Railway Show after Thomas had an accident and was left on Sodor. However, Thomas managed to make it to the Mainland after all and Percy dropped out of the competition so his best friend could compete and because he did not want to compete in the first place.

In the twenty-first series, Percy became confused because of the new P.A. system which was not working properly. Because of this, he ended up taking a delivery of pigs to Lord Callan at Callan Castle. He was also told by Dowager Hatt to pull Gordon's Express instead of Gordon doing so, but because he was not strong enough to pull it, he got stuck on Gordon's Hill and ended up severely delayed.

In the twenty-second series, when Merlin first came to Sodor, Percy thought everyone was talking about how Merlin is an invisible engine so that why Percy hadn't seen him. He looked everywhere for the invisible engine until he met up with Merlin (who did not get a chance to introduce himself) and heard what he believed was the invisible engine's whistle rushed off to tell Thomas about hearing what he thought was Merlin's whistle; but unknown to Percy, it just turned out to be Trevor.

In the film, Percy overheard Mr. Conductor talking in his sleep. Later, he arrived at Knapford with his Mail Train, he told Thomas about Mr. Conductor and conclude that he travels on Sodor to the magic railroad. Thomas told Percy about the missing truck and realised that the buffers leading to the magic railroad and told Percy to guard the buffers to be a brave engine. Sometime afterwards, Percy found Splatter and Dodge at the magic buffers and raced to warn Thomas, telling him to get Lily back to Muffle Mountain before Diesel 10 destroyed the magic railroad. Percy was last seen pulling a goods train during the chase between Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10, when the three engines passed over Bulgy's Bridge.

Percy: It's such an honor to have you all here with us.

Luan: Thanks Percy. You are my favorite engine when I first watched you all.

Percy: I'm so honored Luan.

William: We didn't watch you guys all the time when we went to Kadac in France and I'm sorry about that.

Percy: It's all right William. Shego, weren't you with Dr. Drakken?

Shego: I was. My friend Maria showed me the error of my ways and she helped me see what a horrible person I was. I'm now on Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Percy: That's awesome! I'm so glad you changed.

Shego: Thanks Percy

Stella of the Winx Club was in her Enchantix Form and she was flying beside them.

Stella: This is so awesome working with you.

Percy: Thanks Stella. I like working with you all too.

In the mountains of the island of Sodor they found one of the Troublesome Trucks. They were getting rocks and stones from the mountains.

Percy: Hold it right there you delinquent!

7-Plank Truck: Well if it isn't Percy!

Percy: Your days of mischief are over forever.

7-Plank Truck: And what are you gonna do about it ya tin can!?

Percy: Oh it's not me that's doing anything.

Luan: It's us!

William: Lets get him!

Stella and Luan lifted the 7-Plank Truck off the rail and dumped out the rocks and they put him on the cart.

Percy: You have a lot to answer for when we get back you punk.

* * *

Emily, Luna, Matt Daniels, Maria, Bai Tza, and Irma.

* * *

Emily had Luna, Matt Daniels, Bai Tza and Irma with her.

When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for borrowing and pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from nearly having a nasty accident on the cross-points and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas and Percy were teasing him.

However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water.

Later on she was assigned to the Flour Mill, while James was assigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line, primarily the Black Loch. James told her that there was a monster in the Loch. She had trouble with the Flour Mill and ended up crashing some trucks off the line. She was later reassigned to the Misty Valley Branch Line replacing James. She discovered that the monster was just a family of seals. She is presumed to still work the line as it has never been stated otherwise.

When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she did not want any noise; she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shed mates.

Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily," she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas and Duck, only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done.

Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football/soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football/soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she made amends for her friends' sake.

She later took Paxton to the Vicarstown Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow again.

Thomas told Emily about the Flatbeds of Fear, but Emily did not believe in it and said there was a sensible explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. Later, she was very excited to collect a special which was a giant model of a globe of the world to take it to the Animal Park. However, it accidently fell off and she spent some time getting after it.

When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose.

She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it was not true. Emily took her to find Toby and once they found him safe, Emily gave him some of her coal.

When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much.

She became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she could not do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes.

When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in Thomas' plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel.

Emily went with the other Sodor engines to be part of the Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade along with James, Carlos, Rajiv and Yong Bao, but she and James lost to Rajiv. After Percy dropped out of the Shunting Challenge, she encouraged Thomas to take his place, declaring him Sodor's last chance to win.

Once, when the Fat Controller was ill, Dowager Hatt took charge of the railway. She assigned Emily to Thomas' job of pulling Annie and Clarabel, while Gordon was assigned to her job of taking scrap to the scrapyards. This resulted in lots of confusion and delay, culminating with a massive hold up outside of Knapford. Emily pointed this out to the Dowager and was able to help her get things back on track before the Fat Controller returned.

Later, she helped Donald and Douglas pull a heavy train of steel pipes to Vicarstown, but the journey became difficult when the twins kept teasing each other and arguing about swapping places. When they stopped on Gordon's Hill, Emily was left holding the train while Donald and Douglas continued to bicker. Eventually, Emily slipped down the hill and was knocked off the rails by a giant, heavy snowball, which had formed from a lump of coal shaken out of Donald's tender when Douglas bumped him. Once Harvey had cleared up the mess, Emily took the front while both twins pushed and they reached Vicarstown without any further trouble.

Some time later, it was discovered that Thomas had mysteriously vanished off the Island of Sodor. As the Fat Controller began a desperate search for Thomas, Emily went down to Brendam Docks, where Carly revealed she loaded Thomas onto a ship only a short while ago. Emily rushed back to Knapford to tell the Fat Controller, who became more frantic when he realised that if Thomas had left Sodor by ship, he could have been anywhere in the world by that point. Emily joined the search in the hopes of Thomas still being on Sodor, but returned to Tidmouth Sheds that night to look on with deep worry as Thomas' berth remains empty, his whereabouts unknown. However, when Mr. Percival received word a few days later from a signalman on the Indian Railway that Thomas had been spotted there and was returning to Sodor via the Mainland through Asia and Europe, Emily was waiting at Knapford Station alongside the other engines, residents and friends to welcome him home, along with meeting Thomas' new friend Nia, who would be living with them on the North Western Railway as her shed in Kenya had been demolished and Thomas invited her to live and work on the North Western from now on.

Later on, Emily had been assigned to pick up the new boiler for the Sodor Animal Park from Brendam Docks when the old one broke down. However, when she noticed the ship had not come into port yet, she asked Carly where it was, only for Carly to reply that the snowstorm was causing the ships to be delayed reaching their destinations, and the boiler may not arrive until after Christmas. Thomas, overhearing this, rushed off to notify the Fat Controller of the situation. Emily returned to Tidmouth Sheds later that evening with the rest of the Steam Team, only to be amazed when Thomas arrived with the animals from the Animal Park, explaining that he was unable to reach the Steamworks as originally instructed by the Fat Controller, and brought the animals here where they could stay warm through the Steam Team's boilers. Although Gordon and James were against the idea, Emily, Nia, Rebecca and Percy were all for it. The next morning, which was Christmas, the Fat Controller arrived at the sheds, and was shocked when he found the animals inside with the Steam Team and their crews. However, he then revealed that the new boiler for the Animal Park had arrived, and the animals could return home soon. Emily and the other engines shared a laugh when one of the ostriches snatched the Fat Controller's top hat to wear itself, much to his annoyance.

When a heavy fog descended on the Island, Emily nearly had a head-on collision with Gordon as he pulled out of Knapford Railway Station with the Express, before actually hitting him and pushing him backwards when she was rammed from behind by Rebecca when her brakes failed again to stop her in time. As a result, the Fat Controller advised her and the rest of the Steam Team to be careful in the fog, having Cyril the Fogman place detonators on the rails to warn them that they were approaching signals and to slow down to avoid an accident. Emily later attended Sir Robert Norramby's fireworks show at Ulfstead Castle with Thomas and Rebecca, soon joined by Samson, who was able to conquer his fear of fireworks, and Bradford.

Luna: It's so awesome riding the rails with you Emily.

Emily: I'm glad you're having fun Luna. I heard J.D. sang a song for you with Mick Swagger on Christmas 3 years ago.

Luna: He sure did. That was the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten from him.

Matt Daniels: You're a fan of Mick Swagger, Luna?

Luna: I sure am dude. He's my idol.

Matt Daniels: I'm a fan of Mick Swagger too dudette!

Luna: Rockin'!

Irma and Bai Tza were flying beside them.

Irma: Luna is an awesome musical inspiration and she loves all music.

Bai Tza: She sure does.

They arrived in a hilly area.

Maria: Now, if I was a Troublesome Truck, where would I hide?

They saw one of the short wheelbase trucks hauling rocks and pebbles.

Emily: Hold it right there punk.

Short truck: Well if it isn't Emily the tin tube,

Emily: Your days of causing mischief are over for good!

Short truck: Who's gonna stop me?

Irma: We are!

Irma, Luna and Bai Tza fired a powerful blast of water and it lifted the short truck up and put him on the incarceration bed.

Emily: You have a lot to answer for.

* * *

Thomas the Tank Engine, J.D. Nico, May, Lincoln, Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Clay (Goosebumps), Shocker, Elena, and Will

* * *

Thomas the Tank Engine, me, Lincoln, Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Clay (Goosebumps), Shocker, Elena and Will were riding the rails.

Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are mostly undocumented and it is unknown exactly how he turned up on Sodor. The most popular theory put forward, however, is that he was sent to Sodor in a wartime mix-up. His driver and fireman got along well with the local people and married Sudrian women. By 1920, neither one wanted to leave the Island or their beloved engine.

During an inquiry, Topham Hatt found out that the LB&SCR had written off Thomas as being "lost on war service." Rather than face complications resulting from a change in their books, the LB&SCR quietly sold Thomas to the North Western Railway for a "nominal sum".

Thomas originally worked as the station pilot at Vicarstown, shunting trains for the bigger engines on the main line to take out. He enjoyed teasing the other engines, especially Gordon, who he would quietly sneak up on and whistle loudly at while Gordon dozed on a siding. Eventually, Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by pulling out of the station before he could be uncoupled from his coaches, dragging him down the line at a tremendous speed. Thomas vowed to never tease Gordon again. Perhaps as a result of his brief excursion beyond his boundaries, Thomas longed to see more of the world and become a part of it and became jealous of the bigger engines for having the chance to pull trains.

On an occasion when Henry fell ill, Thomas took his morning passenger train since there were no other engines available, much to his delight. However, for unknown reasons, Thomas left the station before he could be coupled to his train, leaving behind the coaches, the passengers, and their luggage. Thomas was not aware of his mistake until he was stopped by a signalman who asked where his train was. Ashamed and humiliated, Thomas returned to the station and collected his coaches. Subsequently, the incident made him a laughing stock among the other engines.

Thomas continued to grumble to the other engines, though they took no notice of him. However, Edward felt sorry for him and allowed him to take his goods train to Wellsworth while he handled his shunting duties in the yard. Although Edward warned him to be careful around the trucks, Thomas took no notice and bumped the trucks as he started. When they reached Gordon's Hill, the trucks pushed him down the line, causing him to lose control. Thomas raced through Maron station and came to a stop, where he was confronted by the Fat Controller. Sometime after this, Thomas was relocated to Wellsworth to learn more about handling trucks.

Thomas was present in the yard when James ran out of control with his trucks and derailed in a field outside the station. Thomas fetched the Breakdown Train and rushed to James' aid and he helped to clean up the broken trucks and bring James back to the shed when he was re-railed. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was given two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, much to his delight.

Thomas loved his branch line dearly and had many adventures during his first days on the line. He once left his guard behind by accident and on another occasion he accidentally swallowed a fish in his tank when he took on water from the lake, causing him tremendous pain. During the autumn series, Thomas met Terence and teased him for his caterpillar tracks, though he later came to regret this after he became stuck in the snow and had to be pulled out by him. Thomas later met Bertie and was challenged to a race to Ffarquhar. Although he was behind for most of the race, Thomas managed to overtake Bertie and won.

After a compliment by his driver went to his smokebox, Thomas became conceited, believing that he no longer needed his driver to control him. The next morning, Thomas found himself moving on his own after a careless cleaner had meddled with his controls, but he was unable to stop and crashed into the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. Thomas was sent to the Works to be mended and received some changes to his design, including a new footplate that was now level from smokebox to bunker. When Thomas returned to the branch line, he began looking after the passenger trains with Daisy.

In 1990, Thomas was invited by the National Railway Museum to represent the North Western Railway in the Great Railway Show, an event showcasing many famous engines across the UK. Thomas was excited, but the journey to York was shaky; he damaged his front bufferbeam when he hit a crossing gate and the lorry he was traveling on was booked for parking illegally. Thomas was repaired when he arrived at the Museum and befriended Green Arrow while he was being mended, though he continued to have bad luck when he ran into a bag thrown onto the line and frightened a small child. Fortunately, Thomas managed to make up for his bad luck when, as he was double-heading a railtour with Green Arrow, he noticed the line up ahead was damaged and stopped the train. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was made an honorary member of the National Railway Museum and received a commemorative plaque. Afterwards, Thomas left York and returned to Sodor.

In 1995, during the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series, Thomas derailed on his branchline after rabbits had been undermining the track. He was resuced and managned to attend the Jubilee at Tidmouth, or be it after being delayed at Knapford Junction after a points and signal failure.

In 2007, during which Toby was having to handle the overflow of quarry workers, Thomas discovered an old carriage named Victoria, who he asked to be restored and help Toby. He brought her up from the Junction to Ffarquhar to meet Toby, after having to bypass Terence's toppled cart that had nearly blocked the line.

In 2011, Thomas had been crossing the river bridge near Elsbridge, when he was forced to stop due to an injured swan laying on the rails. He escorted it to Ffarquhar where it was taken to a vet, and after recovery Thomas brought it back to Elsbridge where the swan was freed. Later, he attened the Thin Clergyman's centenary.

Before coming to Sodor, Thomas lived at Brighton, where he worked alongside several other engines. He was brought to the North Western Railway when the Fat Controller was in need of a new tank engine to shunt trains at Knapford and was originally painted teal-green before receiving his blue livery.

Thomas was cheeky at first and enjoyed teasing Gordon by waking him up while he was resting at Knapford. Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by leaving the station too quickly before he could be uncoupled and though Thomas learned his lesson about teasing Gordon, he wanted to see more of the world and go beyond the yard at Knapford station. He was given the chance to pull his first passenger train when Henry became ill but left the station too early when he mistook the guard's whistle for Edward's train for his own, leaving behind his coaches and passengers. Thomas was stopped by a signalman and he went back to the station to fetch his train.

Thomas was teased relentlessly about this mistake by Gordon and James, though Edward felt sorry for him and offered to let Thomas take his goods train while he took care of his shunting duties in the yard. Thomas could hardly contain his excitement and was too excited to listen to Edward's warning about the trucks, believing that he could handle them easily. However, as he reached the top of Gordon's Hill, the trucks began pushing Thomas down the line, causing him to run out of control and nearly crashed until he stopped in a siding.

Upon noticing that Henry had not come out of the sheds to pull his train during a rainy day, Thomas raced back to Tidmouth Sheds and managed to convince a paranoid Henry that the rain would not hurt him, finally helping him get over his fear of the rain. Thomas continued to work in the yard and over time, he became more skilled at shunting. While taking a break in the yard one day, Thomas saw James being pushed by his trucks unable to stop due to his burning brake blocks. Thomas bravely chased after James abandoning his Punishment and tried to stop him, but unfortunately, James derailed and landed in a field. Thomas rushed back to Knapford and retrieved Judy and Jerome, who helped him, re-rail James. As a reward for his heroic actions, Thomas was rewarded with his own branch line and two coaches of his own, Annie and Clarabel. From that point on, Thomas began proudly working on his branch line.[8]

However, he was key to several major events on Sodor, eventually becoming the first tank engine to explore the world. He now visits and works on foreign railways on occasion.

Thomas: It's so awesome having you all with us J.D.

Me: Thanks Thomas. It's so awesome helping you all out.

Lincoln: It sure is. I loved watching you guys back when I was little. It was awesome!

Thomas: I'm glad we have so many fans.

Shocker: It feels like forever since I watched you guys. You really are an inspiration for a lot of good children.

Me: I know Herman.

Thomas: I heard you guys destroyed an evil villain named Nerissa.

Me: We sure did. That was one of our most action packed battles. But it was so intense that it threatened to tear the whole planet apart.

Thomas: That's amazing!

Nico: It sure was.

May: I'll never forget that. That was one of the most intense battles we've ever had.

Lizzy: I remember reading about that. That battle was intense!

Clay (Goosebumps): That was an incredible battle! I remember hearing about that before we were forced to go back to Horrorland.

Luke Morris: I know.

Elena: That was intense.

Will: That was a rough battle. But in the end we all triumphed.

Thomas: I'm happy for all of you. Your teamwork is really quintessential for overpowering your strongest enemies.

Me: That's right Thomas. It takes the power of teamwork to achieve victory. Divided we are weak, but united we are stronger.

Thomas: That's a great saying.

Lincoln: It sure is.

They arrived at a mine and there they saw a Mine Trolley come out. It was one of the Troublesome Trucks.

Thomas: Not so fast troublemaker!

They pulled up.

Mine Trolley: Thomas the tin head. I did expect to see you here.

Lincoln: Your joy ride is over punk!

Mine Trolley: Lincoln Loud!

Lizzy: Not just him!

They grabbed him and put him on the Incarceration Cart.

Thomas: You have a lot to answer for when we get back.

* * *

Gordon the Big Engine, Lori, Teresa, Arpeggio, Abby Martin, and Hay Lin

* * *

Gordon the Big Engine, Lori, Teresa, Arpeggio, Abby Martin and Hay Lin were going down the rails.

Gordon was built at Doncaster in 1922 as an experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Inevitably there were faults which needed correction; so Gordon was kept "hush hush" and, apart from test runs, was never put into regular traffic or given a GNR number. He was used experimentally until all defects had been cured and the first batch of Pacifics had appeared in 1922/23. In 1923 therefore Gordon was no longer needed and was sold to the NWR together with a spare boiler and firebox.

During Gordon's early years on the railway, he often looked down on the smaller engines like Edward and Thomas. However, he would soon find he needed help from Edward to be his banker after he got stuck on a hill with a train of trucks. He also needed Edward and Henry to pull his passenger train after he broke his safety valve in front of Henry's Tunnel.

Gordon often found Thomas very annoying for whistling rudely at him, so he taught him a lesson by bringing him along his express train before he could be uncoupled. Thomas usually fetched the coaches for him, however, after Thomas left the yard when he was given a branch line, Gordon, along with Henry and James, soon found that they had to fetch their own coaches. After the big engines had several mishaps, one of which involved him having to pull his train backwards, Gordon proposed that they all go on strike, where they would only pull their coaches if another engine fetched them. Edward was the only engine left and since he was a tender engine and that Gordon proposed that tender engines do not shunt, they started to discriminate against Edward until the Fat Controller decided to leave them in the shed until they learned the error of their ways.

After Gordon, Henry and James saw how silly they were, the Fat Controller let them out, reminding them to behave and bought a tank engine named Percy to help fetch their coaches. Gordon almost had a run-in accident with Percy when he carelessly stood on the Main Line. After Percy ran away backwards and stopped in a pile of dirt, Gordon helped him out. Gordon was still arrogant and insulted Henry for the way he whistled. However, he ate his own words when his whistle jammed and he went running down the main line whistling continuously. He did not stop until a fitter climbed up and knocked his whistle in place.

Gordon is mainly used for passenger duties, pulling the North Western Railway's express, the Wild Nor' Wester, but has occasionally pulled goods trains, much to his dislike. He has been known to run into ditches and stop on hills to get out of doing these jobs, as he believes that these are below him.

In 1939, Gordon went to Crewe for a rebuild. His conjugated valve gear, which had been giving much trouble, was replaced by a two-cylinder chassis (designed by the Fat Controller), he received a smoother running plate, as the new cylinders couldn't fit under the original. This rebuild effectively made him a hybrid with Stanier valve gear, running plate, and cylinders, while the rest above was Gresly built.

Gordon has become famous after his adventures: In 1952, he was forbidden from pulling passenger trains following his incident in the ditch he caused, but after a period of good behaviour, by 1953, his punishment ended and he pulled Queen Elizabeth II's royal train. In 1956, he travelled to London, where he was lauded by a large crowd. Gordon did not like the visit, however, as he discovered that London's big station was St. Pancras, which he thought was King's Cross.

In 1957, during City of Truro's visit, Gordon heard that the famous engine had reached 100 miles an hour, and believed he could go reach that speed. This resulted in him lossing him dome on the viaduct. Later, when Diesel arrived on trial and was having trouble moving some old trucks, he blamed on Duck by making rumours about him giving Gordon a bad nickname, the "Galloping Sausage." As a result, Gordon, Henry and James began to turn against Duck by forbidding him from the shed. However, when the truth came out that Duck had not made the nicknames, they begin to feel very silly about jumping to conclusions before knowing the true story.

In 1965, Gordon complained about BoCo going on the main line, because the diesel only works on Edward's Branch Line. He claimed that the Fat Controller would never agree and states that branch lines are vulgar. That night, Gordon's crew mistakenly believed that the passenger with a green hat was the guard waving his green flag. As a result, Gordon left with the majority of the passengers, the luggage and the guard stranded on the platform. Everyone was surprised, but the surprise quickly gave way to anger. This made Gordon so embarrassed, he brought his train back down to the big station as Edward was already late with his train. But the signalman at the junction was not told about the change. Because of this, Edward was sent to the main line and Gordon was sent down to Edward's branch line. He spent the night at Brendam, and was teased by Bill and Ben of being a lot of old iron that should be scraped or sunked. BoCo stopped them, and Gordon gained respect to him.

In 1967, Gordon felt devastated about his siblings after hearing that they were all scrapped on the Mainland, but happy to hear that his brother Flying Scotsman was preserved, when the Fat Controller brought him to reunite with Gordon.

Then, in 1986, Gordon heard about high speed trains on the Other Railway, and belived he could go faster than them. However he had a wheelship and later covered wedding guests and the Fat Controller's top hat with soot. He managed to redeem himself and get the Express over his hill after his firebars collapsed, and got to visit Carlisle when a Diesel taking a Railtour failed.

In 1995, Gordon had been hauling the Express when a flock of crows swooped in front of the train, resulting in one of them knocking the seal out of his front break pipe.

As Gordon could not go far on the Other Railway due to a lack of waterpipes, he would have to change places with a diesel locomotive at Barrow, who would take the Wild Nor' Wester onwards to London. By the early 2000's, however, this wasted too much time and the timetable was considered too slow. Sir Stephen Hatt decided to buy Pip and Emma to run the service, as they are capable of doing a complete round trip every day, which he did so in 2010. Gordon now pulls fast passenger trains, which he prefers as he can do two round trips per day instead of one and does not need to hurry.

Gordon's last train of the day stops at all the stations on the Main Line. One evening, delays on the Other Railway resulted in him being late. At Killdane, he encountered a fire and he urged his driver to do something; his driver used a hose to put out the fire with water from Gordon's tender. Following this, the Fire Brigade recommended him for The Queen's Fire Service Medal, which he is very proud of.

Gordon has been, to date, the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, sometimes due to him trying to show off; In the fifth series, his brakes were not working and he could not stop, resulting in him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth series, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in him speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels and to be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station; in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill and Gordon had to pull him from there. In the tenth series, he, along with Edward, criticised Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor and called him "new-fangled nonsense". Afterwards, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted him back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is.

Gordon once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them on the track below. When Gordon was given the task of taking the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Ferdinand, he ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One day, Gordon accidentally broke his buffer beam after colliding with a truck at the Dieselworks and Den and Dart gave him a yellow and hazard buffer beam (similar to Den's), but Gordon refused to wear it until he later found that he can still be really useful as what Thomas said. One winter he, along with the rest of the Steam Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in him getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine.

Once, he was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Gordon, just as Connor raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Gordon. When Henry saw red spots all over Gordon, he assumed the blue engine had chicken pox. Later, as he was filling up with water, he told Philip to get on with his work and keep out of his way. He explained to Philip that he pulls the express and is very fast. As Gordon returned to Knapford with the express, Philip reversed back to the station as Gordon braked hard and told him that he nearly caused an accident. As he was resting in the yard, Philip challenged Gordon to a race and started to race away, but Gordon went back to resting instead of racing him. That night, Gordon was not very happy and decided to show Philip how fast he can go the next day and told him to have another race.

In the twentieth series, he was not ready to leave the sheds as his firebox had not been cleaned out the night before. As Henry was pulling the express, Gordon arrived into Knapford to fetch his train, but the Fat Controller scolded Gordon for coming in late and told him that he had been assigned to goods trains for the rest of the day. Gordon was grumpy as he arrived at Brendam Docks with his goods train. Salty, Porter and Cranky greeted him. Gordon was given a train of coal. When he returned to Knapford, he asked the Fat Controller if he could pull the express again, but he was told to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry instead. As he arrived at the quarry, Gordon was still in a bad mood as he collected a train of stone. As he began to leave, the trucks put their brakes on and then released them, causing Gordon to jump the points and hit a buffer stop. Finally fed up with his work, he ordered to be uncoupled so he could go back to the sheds. That night, the Fat Controller scolded him again for not doing all his jobs that day and ordered him to pull the Flying Kipper as punishment or else Henry would pull the express permanently. Henry and Thomas teased him about it not being an easy job, but Gordon was determined to prove them wrong and left the sheds to pull the Flying Kipper. As he returned to the sheds next morning, the Fat Controller praised him for successfully delivering the Kipper on time and told him that he could now go back to being the express engine again much to Gordon's delight. When the other engines noticed how smelly he was after pulling the Flying Kipper, he quickly went to the washdown whilst the other engines laughed.

In The Great Race, Gordon introduced Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman, at Vicarstown and later teased Thomas for wanting to compete in the Great Railway Show, believing that he is too small to compete. Gordon was selected by the Fat Controller to participate in the Great Race and was temporarily streamlined for the event. However, he refused to undergo the final safety checks and as a result, the workmen forgot to attach his safety valve. Thomas brought it to the Mainland and tried to warn Gordon, but he competed in the race without it and his boiler exploded when he refused to heed Thomas and Flying Scotsman's warnings. Gordon had to drop out of the race as a result. After the Great Railway Show was over and all of the foreign engines (except for Ashima) had gone home, Gordon met up with Flying Scotsman, who admitted that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly since the race.

In the twenty-first series, he and Spencer loved to race to see who is the fastest. However, their boasting about led to Gordon saying that he is an important engine, as he started at Platform 1. Spencer then went to platform one and made Gordon move to Platform 2, where Spencer was supposed to be going to. Then, Thomas and Philip shunted Gordon and Spencer's coaches to them. Unfortunately, the coaches ended up for the wrong engines as the two were on the wrong platforms. This led to a mix up and the two both set off without realising that they had a wrong coaches. After they raced along the main line, Gordon stopped at Wellsworth with Spencer's Coaches while Spencer thundered down with the express and he realised that Spencer got the wrong express coaches and chased after him all the way to Callan Castle. This ended up upsetting the passengers because of how they missed their stops and they did not realise that they had the wrong coaches that they shunted on the platform for the first place. There, Gordon and Spencer took the passengers to the right stations and returned to Knapford and apologised to each other as they watched the fireworks all together. He also teased Philip about his number 68 painted on their side and after sixty-eight sheep ran onto the track, Philip saved him from the sheep blocking on the main line.

Gordon was very upset when Edward moved from Tidmouth to Wellsworth Sheds, even more so when Henry decided to move to Vicarstown Sheds. He was so upset about all the changes happening on the railway that he threw a tantrum in front of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Nia, Paxton and the Fat Controller and after failing to convince Edward to come back to Tidmouth once more, the Fat Controller sent him to his shed for his behaviour. However, Nia was able to calm Gordon down when she told him that change can be good and that if all her old friends will remain her friends, so will Edward and Henry. Despite bonding with Nia, Gordon was not very pleased to hear of another engine taking over Henry's berth in the sheds, which later turned out to be Rebecca. However, he later became good friends with her, after she retorted the Flying Scotsman's teasing of him about being the 'little brother'.

Upon meeting a big blue electric express engine named Gustavo in Brazil, Thomas found that he reminded him of Gordon, especially when he shouted "Oh, the indignity". Thinking his mindset was like Gordon, Thomas ignored him, until he found out that Gustavo didn't act like Gordon at all! The 2 engines were soon engaged in a conversation regarding Gordon's streamlining for the Great Railway Show.

After Rebecca coated herself in honey and produce, Gordon found himself with an uncontrollable urge to laugh. He kept it suppressed and hidden until Sir Topham Hatt told him it was alright.

In the film, Gordon complained to Thomas, who was late and Thomas retorted that Gordon was being bossy and told him that he had to find Mr. Conductor, who was coming to visit Sodor to look after the North Western Railway while Sir Topham Hatt was taking a holiday. He thought Mr. Conductor was not needed until Diesel 10 sped through Thomas and Gordon at Killaban by. Later, he, James and Thomas argued about who should have taken Mr. Conductor and retorted that James is a big engine and Thomas is a small blue engine.

Gordon: It's such an honor to have you all with us Lori.

Lori: Thanks Gordon. It's literally so awesome to be here. You're my favorite engine. I literally love you on the show.

Gordon: Thanks Lori. I'm so glad I have some fans. Teresa I heard you were once one of the Metabreed.

Teresa: That's right. I was once Talon. I looked like a Harpy and had deadly sonic scream powers. I got that way because of an experimental mutagenic compound that mutated me.

Gordon: I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm glad J.D. and everyone cured you.

Teresa: Me too.

Hay Lin: But we're glad we can help out everyone in need.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) That's right lads.

Gordon: I heard you all took down the evil Transformer Devil, Unicron.

Lori: That was literally one of our most intense battles.

They arrived at a railway and they saw Barnstaple Railway Van.

Gordon: Hold it right there!

Railway Van: Gordon the Chump.

Lori: You shut up or I will rip your wheels off!

Hay Lin and Lori formed a powerful tornado and put the railway van on the cart.

Gordon: You have a lot to answer for.

* * *

James the Splendid Engine, Edd, Linka, Lynn, Lightning, Jillian Gerard, Jackson Gerard, Sandman, Cornelia, and Clayface

* * *

James the Splendid Engine, Edd, Linka, Lynn, Jillian & Jackson Gerard, Sandman, Cornelia and Clayface were riding down the rails.

James was designed by George Hughes and built by Horwich Works at some point between 1912 and 1913. He was designed as an experimental variation of the Class 28 locomotives, with a front pony truck installed at the front and 5'6" sized driving wheels instead of the class' usual 5'1". These were added in an attempt to cure the "nose-diving" the class experienced when travelling at high speed. The experiment did not entirely produce the results hoped for, and after the Grouping James was sold to the North Western Railway. Shortly after he arrived on the Island of Sodor, James was damaged in a crash when his trucks pushed him down the line and his wooden brake blocks caught on fire. After being recovered from the wreck, James was sent to Crovan's Gate Works, where he was repaired, repainted into a new red livery and gained functional brakes. He presumably gained his Fowler tender around this time.

When James returned from the Works, he became vain and troublesome. While double-heading a passenger train with Edward, he accidentally showered water on the Fat Controller's new top hat, almost forgot to stop at the station, and disturbed an elderly lady with his hiccups. After being threatened by the Fat Controller with a coat of blue paint, James became grumpy and started bumping the coaches around aggressively, though this backfired on him when one of the brake pipes began leaking and needed to be mended with a bootlace and some newspapers. Following this incident, James was shut up in the shed until he could learn his lesson. When he was finally let out by the Fat Controller, James was assigned to pulling a goods train to Killdane. Although he had some trouble when some of the trucks broke away, James managed to keep the train under control and deliver it to the station and was allowed to keep his red paint after the Fat Controller had seen everything.

Even though he had proven to be useful, James was still teased by Gordon and Henry, who mocked him for his past mistakes. However, after Gordon got lost and wound up at Tidmouth, James was allowed to take the express in his place. He did so successfully and he and Gordon became firm friends.

When Thomas left Tidmouth to run the Ffarquhar Branch Line, James, Gordon and Henry became irritated, as they now had to fetch their own trains. After an incident on the turntable that left him humiliated, James, along with Gordon and Henry, decided to go on strike, refusing to leave the shed and behaving badly when they had to work. The Fat Controller eventually shut them up in the shed and made Thomas and Edward pull their trains, though he allowed them to come out when they were sorry.

When Diesel arrived on trial, James gained the nickname "Rusty Red Scrap-Iron". Believing that Duck was behind the insults, James, along with Gordon and Henry, turned against him. However, when Diesel was exposed and Duck was proven innocent, James and the other engines were sorry and welcomed him back. James later recalled the events of Diesel's visit to Duncan, though he greatly exaggerated certain parts of the tale, making it seem as though he was the one who sent him packing.

James continued to treat diesel engines with hostility, long after the other steam engines had already accepted them. Although he liked BoCo and Bear, James was openly nasty to other diesels, believing them to be inferior. However, when his injector froze one wintry day and he had to be rescued by the Works Diesel, James decided to give up his prejudiced views, as the diesel had been friendly to him.

In 2011, James was chosen by the Fat Controller to go to the Mainland to collect a bust of the Thin Clergyman and deliver it to Tidmouth. James did so, but on the way back the entrance to Henry's Tunnel collapsed. Thankfully, James had gone through the tunnel before it collapsed and made it to Tidmouth with the bust. He attended its unveiling alongside the other engines.

James arrived on the North Western Railway sometime before Thomas' arrival and was originally painted black and wore wooden brake blocks, which were prone to burning up and emitting smoke when stopping. He originally owned Annie and Clarabel and believed that he would be given his own branch line, although the other engines doubted this.

When Thomas came to Sodor, James teased him on several occasions for making mistakes, often joining in with Gordon to make fun of him. However, one day, James ran out of control with a goods train and was unable to stop due to his brake blocks being on fire. Thomas chased after the train and tried to slow it down, but James flew off a bend and crashed in a field, the crash badly damaging him. Thomas rushed back to Knapford and retrieved Jerome and Judy, who helped to clear away the wreckage and placed James back on the rails. James was sent to the Steamworks to be mended, where he received his new red livery. Upon returning from the Steamworks, James found out that Annie and Clarabel now belonged to Thomas, who had been given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line.

In the film, Thomas met James at Tidmouth Sheds until Diesel 10 first arrived and told them his plans to destroy the lost engine named Lady. James and Thomas rebel against Diesel 10. Later on, Thomas, James and Gordon argue about who should have collected Mr. Conductor. After Mr. Conductor is helping to make James' itch go away, James is sad, so Mr. Conductor happily says his red paint is bright and cheerful just like the gold dust and sends him off to work. Sometime afterwards, James appears at the Smelter's Yard when Diesel 10 arrived with Junior. Junior lands onto James' cab and the two almost got thrown into the smelting pit by Diesel 10. Luckily, Junior used his gold dust to teleport them to a spot near the magic buffers, where Mr. Conductor was waiting. James departs and thanks Junior for his help.

Astrotrain arrived and he was in his train mode.

James (sees Astrotrain's train form): Oh, so that's why they call you Astrotrain. I get it now!

Astrotrain (in his train mode): I can't believe that those stupid trucks can cause so much trouble.

James: You have no idea.

Lightning: Lightning is gonna strike those trucks into prison! Sha-BLAM!

Lynn: We're not here to fight Lightning.

Edd: That is correct.

Jillian Gerard: Those trucks will know how prison feels by the time we're done with them.

Jackson Gerard: You got that right.

Cornelia: Never mess with the good production of good trains.

James: I'm glad you think so Cornelia.

Clayface: I agree.

Sandman: The troublesome Trucks will love hard labor.

Linka: Yep.

They saw an NER Van.

James: Hey you bad bucket.

NER Van: Well if it isn't stupid and ugly James.

Astrotrain: The only ugly one is you.

Astrotrain formed a crane and put the NER Van on the incarceration cart.

James: You have a lot to answer for.

* * *

Ben & Bill, Lola & Lana, Poison Ivy, Julie Martin, Killer Frost, Bloom, Michael Munroe, Francis, Lea, and Taranee

* * *

Ben & Bill were both rolling down the tracks with Lana & Lola, Poison Ivy, Julie Martin, Killer Frost, Bloom, Michael Munroe, Francis, Lea and Taranee.

One day, Bill and Ben returned from shunting some trucks to find that some other trucks they had shunted earlier were missing. Their drivers, after examining a puddle of oil on the ground, concluded a diesel was responsible. After the twins argued over who brought the "diseasel" into the yard, the drivers suggested they go looking for the diesel. The twins were horrified at the possibility that the "diseasel" might magic them away like he did with the trucks, but their drivers quickly persuaded them otherwise, and so they set off.

At last, the twins found the "diseasel". While Ben ran behind, Bill confronted the "diseasel" over the theft. The "diseasel" claimed the trucks were his and ordered Bill to "go away"; Bill pretended to be frightened and slunk away, remarking, "You'll be sorry". With that, Ben ran up and accused the "diseasel" of being a "truck stealer", before running back so Bill could run up again. This continued until the "diseasel", under the impression that there was only one very swift and annoying saddletank, became so giddy that his eyes "nearly popped out", just as the twins puffed up beside him. The "diseasel", initially confused, laughed at his ignorance. When Edward arrived moments later, inquiring as to why Bill and Ben were not shunting, the twins angrily claimed that the "diseasel" had sneaked into their yard and stolen their trucks. Edward soon realised what was going on and explained the situation. The twins, embarrassed, apologised to the "diseasel", who asked to be called BoCo, and then left to shunt some more trucks, leaving Edward and BoCo to laugh about the incident.

A few days later, after BoCo took the Express in James' absence, Edward recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines to the twins. The next morning, after Gordon ended up at Brendam after a series of events involving poor preparations and a large floppy green hat, the twins sneaked up beside him and loudly recounted what Gordon had said about branch lines. Concluding that the engine beside them could not be Gordon, the two declared he was nothing more than a pile of old scrap-iron, and began to contemplate what they should do (Bill was all for sending Gordon to be scrapped, while Ben favoured the more humane option of dumping him in the sea), all the while ignoring Gordon's protests, until at last, BoCo arrived. Gordon begged him to save him, and so BoCo threatened the twins to leave with the trucks he had brought. The twins quickly left, leaving Gordon with BoCo. BoCo wisely neglected to tell Gordon the twins were joking.

Sometime later, a group of enthusiasts came to visit the railways of Sodor. When Edward brought them to Brendam, the twins took them to the China Clay Workings in a brake van special.

In 1988, Thomas was sent to work on Edward's Branch Line while repairs were carried out on a bridge on Thomas' branch line. The twins were quick to tease him about his colour, but Edward was savvy enough to send the twins away before an argument broke out.

After Thomas returned to the Yard, covered in dairy from a collision with a farm lorry, the two teased him even more about his new livery. This continued until Edward announced a party of enthusiasts were coming, and threatened that he would not bring them to see the twins. The twins, excited, decided instead to worry about their own paint - for example, how clean it was - although one day, when the drivers remarked that "the enthusiasts would not eat their dinner off them", Bill quipped that "They might if we were Thomas".

When at last, the enthusiasts did arrive, a photographer with an "instant" camera began harassing Ben by continuously taking pictures of him, even after the remainder of the crowd went to watch Bill tug a boat into deeper waters. At last, the photographer prepared to take one final picture, just as Bill's driver arrived to ask for assistance. Ben's driver turned on the steam just as the photographer took the picture; disgusted with the poor quality of the shot, he abandoned it on the floor and left. The picture was later discovered by Bill's driver after the two rescued the boat.

The repairs to the bridge took a long time, and Thomas was still at Brendam when the rainy season came. At the "Drain", a hollow in the land where rainwater collected, the water even began to come near the rails, although no one took much notice. One particularly wet day, as Ben returned from the Workings, the wind whipped the rainwater into a wave which swamped him, dousing his fire. His fireman went for assistance, and brought Thomas to help. While Thomas dragged Ben out, Bill took away the trucks. When at last the water subsided four days later and Bill returned to Brendam, the two made a pact to never tease Thomas again.

Bill and Ben made their first appearance listening to Percy recount the time he got caught in a flood helping Thomas, before being shooed off by Henry, as they were in a shed specifically for the Fat Controller's engines.

One day, Bill and Ben were sent to work in the yard. They got to use the turntable as a reward for their hard work. But Bill and Ben were accidentally sent down the same track and they ended up buffer-to-buffer. They each blamed each other for the incident and refused to speak to one another. At last, Edward and BoCo lost patience and the Fat Controller heard about the incident. He gave the twins a chance to work together, and sure enough, the plan worked. The twins started to speak to each other again. Bill and Ben sometimes found it dull up at the clay works and wanted something exciting to happen. They got their wish when a rockslide devastated the quarry. Luckily, Bill and Ben had taken all of the workmen and the foreman out of the quarry before the rockslide. The Fat Controller was so pleased that he called them heroes.

Later, BoCo could not handle the twins as much as he used to, so Sir Topham Hatt had to bring in another diesel, Derek. Bill and Ben had heard from Percy that Derek had a toothache, but they soon found out that Derek really had teething troubles. The twins and Derek had to pull a train the next day, and Derek soon overheated. Together, the twins got the train to their destination. That night, they, BoCo and Duck talked about Derek all night long.

When Salty was sent to work with the twins and Mavis with an important job, he impressed the twins with his skills for handling the trucks. When Salty handled the trucks with songs and tales of the sea, Bill and Ben became jealous. They became even crosser when Salty told them stories. Luckily for them, Salty was transferred to Brendam Docks. Bill and Ben met Salty again when they themselves went to the docks and started teasing Cranky. This time, they encouraged Salty to tell them his stories, knowing that Cranky couldn't stand them. The twins spent the entire night being engrossed in and fascinated by Salty's many tales, and when they left the following morning, Cranky was pleased. Afterwards, Ben had to get new buffers, so he was sent to the Works. Bill became jealous and his mind drifted away from his work. After some trucks teased him, Bill crashed into a ditch. Ben arrived to rescue Bill and Bill was taken to the Works to be mended.

Some time later, Fergus was sent to help the twins at the quarry but got tired of his "do it right" attitude. Bill and Ben collected a rock crusher from the docks and caused a rockslide. Fergus pushed them out of the way, but the twins returned the favour when they helped him out of the rocks.

In the seventeenth series, they teased Percy after he had an accident with a mail bag, unaware the pumpkins on their train were falling onto the tracks, which caused more problems for Percy. After Sir Topham Hatt ordered one twin to act as a back engine, Bill reluctantly went to push from behind. Ben ended up derailing near an embankment, and Percy, although he was nervous because he had lost his new lucky charm, helped Bill pull Ben back onto the tracks.

After racing Connor several times (by racing, one would start the race and the other twin would be waiting at the finish) Sir Topham Hatt figured out their tricks. So people would not confuse the two or think they were the same engine, Bill was repainted blue. To continue the tricks, Ben tricked Kevin into giving him a blue coat of paint too. Since then they were repainted to their yellow schemes. They also teased Harvey about going fishing with his hook.

Thomas was sent to work with the twins at the Clay Pits while a bridge on his branch line was being repaired. They ran away from him, and after he caught up, they teased him about being slow. They showed him to a line of trucks, which he was coupled up to. Thomas began pulling them, but did not realise that Timothy was on the other end, jerking the little oil-burning engine backwards. Later that day, there was a storm at the Pits, and the rain made the cliffs unstable. Thomas was near some cliffs, and saw a set of mysterious footprints. However, the area was still unstable and he was unable to investigate. Bill and Ben pushed Thomas to safety just before the three were hit by a landslide. The next morning, the twins were congratulated by the Fat Controller. Later in the week, Thomas asked if they were playing a trick on him by scaring him with fake footprints. However, Bill and Ben thought that he thought that their rescuing him was a trick and so they puffed away, offended. The next morning at dawn, when Percy went to the clay pits to prove his bravery to James, Bill accused Ben of making puffing noises in his sleep, and when Thomas came looking for Percy, the twins assumed that they could literally hear what Timothy was dreaming. When they went to work the day, they were almost hit by a landslide, and after Marion found a fossil, Bill and Ben were both very intrigued by the concept of fossils.

In the eighteenth series, Bill and Ben played Guess What's In My Shovel with Marion. They also teased Timothy for being an oil burning engine, but when the Clay Pits ran out of coal, Timothy went to pick up some more. They apologised for their teasing. However, they later sent Timothy on what the Fat Controller referred to as a "fool's errand" to search for a rainbow-coloured truck. Timothy brought back a green truck with several colours of paint on it full of dockyard waste. Bill and Ben were sent to take it to Whiff's Waste Dump as a punishment, as well as being on waste duty. They also teased Emily and Samson.

In the nineteenth series, the twins became convinced that Timothy was no help at all. So when they found out that the Fat Controller was looking for an engine to help at Brendam Docks, they volunteered Timothy. Unfortunately, the twins were too busy messing around to work on their own properly. Luckily, once Timothy was no longer required at the docks, he came back to the Clay Pits to help them clear up the mess.

In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, they teased Henry when he saw a ghostly railboat on the rails the previous night, which was really Skiff.

In the twenty-second series, Harvey came to help them out when they had an accident. Rebecca was there to see Harvey arrive to help them, and noted how cool he looks with his crane. Later on Valentine's Day, Bill, Ben and Diesel teased Thomas and Rosie that they were a lovely couple, while Thomas and Rosie did not want to be embarrassed by the teasing.

Bill and Ben made up a game called "Hunt the Truck" and hid a truck for Nia along with Edward's truck full of Christmas decorations and presents for Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party. Edward knew what the twins were up to and took the truck from where they hid it. As a way to give them a taste of their own medicine, he pretended to be worried about losing the truck and how the party will be ruined, prompting the twins to go on a search for it. They eventually gave up and decided to apologise to everyone for what they did, only to run into Edward at the party and realize that he had taken the truck they hid and taught them a lesson on how it felt to have trucks hidden from them.

Ben: I love how you guys did all kinds of fun adventures.

Lana: We get that a lot Ben.

Bill: My favorite was when you put that evil teacher Ms. Trunchbull in prison forever.

Lola: That was our friend Gabrielle that did that.

Taranee: I heard about that. Ms. Trunchbull ruled over that whole school with fear and she wanted nothing more than to kill all those children.

Bloom: She gives all teachers and principals everywhere a really bad name.

Poison Ivy: You got that right Bloom.

Killer Frost: She was pure evil.

Julie Martin: I would make a teacher like that suffer terribly for it.

Francis: Me too.

Lea: Same here.

Ben: You guys are a force of good.

They found a field with cattle and they saw a Cattle Truck loading up some cattle.

Bill: A Cattle Truck.

Lana: Lets get it!

They pulled up.

Bill: Hey you troublemaker!

Ben: Stop that!

Cattle Van: Well if it isn't the freakish twins!

Lana: You be quiet!

Lola: And save your banter for your time in jail!

Lana and Lola loaded them up.

Ben: You have to answer for your crimes.

Bill: Lets go.

* * *

Henry the Green Engine, Lisa, Stewie, Tecna, Robby Schwartz, and Bowser Jr.

* * *

Henry the Green Engine, Lisa, Stewie, Tecna, Robby Schwartz and Bowser Jr. were going down the rail.

Henry's precise origins are uncertain. The story goes that he was built from drawings stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley at Doncaster about 1919 by an anonymous locomotive builder who held a grudge against him and desired to steal a march on him. His spy, however, blundered and took the wrong drawings; they were for an experimental engine, but were supposed to be for the new "Pacific" locomotives Gresley was designing at the time. The thief realised his mistake too late and Henry was built, with many resulting flaws and a superficial likeness to Gresley's Pacifics.

The thief was delighted to unload his "White Elephant" on to the first desperate customer who came along - The Fat Controller. He had intended to buy a Robinson "Atlantic" of the Great Central Railway, but was tricked into purchasing Henry in 1922 instead and had no choice but to keep him due to the railway being desperate for locomotives.

Henry was vain and stopped in the Ballahoo Tunnel and refused to come out, citing that his paintwork would be spoiled by the rain. After several attempts to move him failed, he was bricked up in the tunnel until Gordon broke down while pulling the Express. As Edward was unable to move the train himself, the Fat Controller offered to let Henry out of the tunnel to help. Henry eagerly accepted.

Henry performed very well and the Fat Controller promised him a new coat of paint, since Henry's existing paintwork had been spoiled more by his stay in the tunnel than it would have been by the rain. Henry asked to be painted blue like Edward. However, many people confused him with Gordon, to the bigger engine's annoyance. The matter was worsened after a trip to the Works when Henry was given spares of Gordon's buffers. Sometime before 1935, Henry, when again offered new paint, chose green and so ended the Gordon/Henry confusion.

Unfortunately, Henry was to suffer humiliation when he was hosed with water by an elephant he frightened. After Gordon and James had suffered humiliations of their own (and all three had become thoroughly fed up having to do their own shunting and fetch their own coaches), the big engines went on strike. The Fat Controller naturally disapproved of this nonsense and locked them up in the shed for several days, leaving them miserable. However, they were let out again after promising to work hard.

The poor engine and his system, which was already finicky at best due to design flaws, never really recovered from his stay in the tunnel. Henry developed steaming problems, which he complained about constantly, though he found little sympathy, especially when it caused him to run late.

A period came when the Main Line engines were supplied with a poor delivery of coal and Henry had a very difficult time of it indeed. He had strength to pull trains only sporadically, in spite of numerous parts replacements. At last, the Fat Controller looked into it personally and asked for the opinion of Henry's fireman, who told him about the poor coal and Henry's firebox being too small to burn it efficiently. The fireman also suggested purchasing the high-grade Welsh coal used on the Great Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt agreed to purchasing some in order to give Henry "a fair chance".

When the Welsh coal came, Henry's performance vastly improved, such that he was comparable to Gordon. He continued to use the coal until he had a collision with a goods train at Killdane while pulling the Flying Kipper and was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt in 1935. Henry was rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. (Sir Topham Hatt had connections with Sir William Stanier, so this is likely the reason he managed to get Henry rebuilt so quickly).

After returning, Henry was added to the rotation for the Express and pulled it so well that he made Gordon jealous. Gordon tried to get even by rudely criticising Henry for whistling loudly at stations, but he had to eat his words later that day after his own whistle valve jammed open. Some time later, Henry was taking a slow train. As he passed under a bridge, three boys he had assumed to be railfans dropped stones onto him and his coaches. He paid them out on his return journey by "sneezing" ashes that collected in his smokebox at them.

When Queen Elizabeth II was due to visit Sodor in 1953, Henry (justifiably) assumed that he was the Fat Controller's choice to pull the Royal Train. But the day before, while he was idling at the station, his smoke blinded a painter, who fell along with his paint pot onto Henry. The paint splashed over Henry's boiler and as painting over it would take too long, Gordon was given the job instead.

When Duck arrived in 1955 to take over Percy's duties as station pilot, Henry, along with Gordon and James, teased him and tried to give him orders, as they had been doing to Percy. With Percy's help, Duck blocked the big engines from entering the shed. The Fat Controller arrived and told the two tank engines off for causing a disturbance. Henry and the others laughed - until the Fat Controller shouted for silence and told them that they had been worse, as they had made the disturbance. He told them that Duck was right - he, Sir Topham Hatt, is in charge and he gives the orders; Henry respected Duck more after that.

Sometime after this period, Henry gained a Fowler tender for unknown reasons. By this time, Henry once acted rudely with the engines at Barrow-in-Furness while in the middle of a conversation with Percy, calling him and them: "silly things" and challenging Percy's statement that he did not fear water. Percy retaliated by reminding Henry about his stay in the tunnel, but Percy was shown wrong when he accidentally ended up smokebox-first in the sea at Knapford Harbour. When Percy was to be sent at the works the next day, Henry ridiculed Percy; telling him that he would be braver the next time he plunged into the sea, but Percy was quite determined that there would not be a next time.

Henry would then later accompany the engines to England.

Henry's good opinion of Duck would be briefly spoilt in 1957. He and the other main line engines were growing very tired of Duck's incessant talk about the Great Western Railway following City of Truro's visit. A diesel sent to the island on trial quickly developed a grudge against Duck and spread nasty stories about the main line engines to the trucks, stories he falsely claimed that Duck had told him. Furious at being called "Old Square Wheels", Henry joined Gordon and James in barring Duck from the shed just like what Duck and Percy had done previously. He felt sorry a few days later when he became the next target of Diesel's slander and when Duck returned after preventing an accident, Henry cheered for him loudly.

When Gordon started feeling depressed in 1967, Henry, who thought Gordon was just moaning and groaning, teased him and told him he should get a wash-out and would feel much better. When Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman visited Sodor, Henry was jealous of the visitor's second tender. Duck and Donald explained and while Henry took the point he still was vain enough to want an additional tender. Deciding to bring Henry down to earth, Duck told the big engine that he had in his possession not one, but six spare tenders, which, as a tank engine, he had no need of. Henry accepted and all the engines waited to see him go past. But instead of a splendid sight, the tenders were old, rusted and full of boiler sludge. Gordon mocked him with a comment about wash-outs.

Henry was so frustrated that the day after 7101 and 199 arrived on trial, he became so hot that his regulator fused wide open and his driver had to use the reverser to control him. On his return journey (no train), he stopped at a signal box next to 199, who had a train of fuel tankers. The signalman told them that 199, who he nicknamed "Spamcan", had failed and that he needed to be moved out of the way to clear the line for the "Limited". Henry pulled the train clear, but shortly afterwards, 7101's ejector failed and the "Limited" ground to a halt. Henry then volunteered to help move both trains. Luckily all he had to do for 7101 was keep the vacuum brakes off, but it was still hard work. The cavalcade made it to a station where Flying Scotsman waited to take the coaches and Donald to take the goods. Henry brought 7101 to the Works afterwards and cheered for the arrival of Oliver several days later.

Later, when Gordon needed new tubes, Henry pulled the express, but soon fell ill as well. This left the job of the express to Thomas, Percy and Duck. A while later, Henry had to pull an extra long Flying Kipper and Duck had to help him up Gordon's Hill, but due to a tail-lamp falling off the rear van, Duck accidentally crashed into the train.

During the subject of paint colours, Henry commented on how he hated to be red and look like a fire engine. The next day, he was rough with his coaches, and resulted in breaking the drawbar between him and his tender. Because of his seperated source of water, his fireman was forced to throw out the fire, which set the sleepers alight. After the fire brigade put out the flames, Henry never made rude comments on fire engines again.

In 1985, Henry complained to Thomas the time that the Viaduct had gone under repairs, when Thomas became impatient with his connection between the main line engines and his branch line. Later when bringing passengers for Thomas, the tank engine run away.

In 1986, when Gordon accidentally blew ashes when his smokebox was clogged, Henry suggested that Gordon should have a good "sneeze," but Gordon reminded Henry that The Fat Controller did not like Henry's sneeze. He also pulled the express when Gordon slipped on the icy rails and befriended Pip and Emma.

When Thomas had been invited to the Great Railway Show, he was angry that he was not chosen and later teased Percy that Thomas was old enough to become a museum piece.

In 1992, during the time when the railway began using a new type of coal, Henry began having problems with it, resulting in his smokebox door to be pasted with damp shredded newspaper when hot ashes damaged it. He was to head to Crovan's Gate with James on the Express, but after crossing the Viaduct one of the steel rims on his driving wheel breaks off and shatters a window on one of the coaches. He is taken off and manages to get to the Works. After his repairs, he is given an undercoat of red paint, but before the green is applied he is called out to pull the Express. Despite his looks, he manages to pull the train, even getting up Gordon's Hill on his own, and returns home with his finished coat of green.

He later fretted over the Golden Jubilee despite Duck, Daisy, James and Donald trying to cheer him up.

In the TV series, Henry loved visiting the forest. Because of how much he loves it, he helped to replant trees after it was destroyed by a storm.

He also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when his tubes were leaking and after he had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Henry's poor state is that he needed special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first series. This error began with the tenth series episode Toby's Afternoon Off and has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Toby stated that the fact that Henry needed special coal was fixed years ago. The last time Henry was stated to need special coal was in the fifteenth series.

During one winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who ended up running into trouble in the heavy snow.

One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the engines teased him about it, even though he insisted the boat was real.

In the twentieth series, Henry had to pull the express for Gordon while he was having his firebox cleaned in the morning. He was initially hesitant but enjoyed himself, especially after the passengers stated he was much friendlier than Gordon. Later, Henry was having a repaint at the Steamworks when Kevin gave him the wrong paint. Henry puffed into the night, his new paintwork glowing in the dark, causing his friends to think they had seen a ghost train. The Fat Controller realised that Henry had the wrong paint and told him to return to the Steamworks for some proper green paint, while praising Henry for being the only engine working as all the others were too scared to come out of the shed.

Henry would later go to The Mainland and be a part of the Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Engine Race. After the race, he met up with the other engines and informed them that he came in fifth. Philip congratulated him, only for Henry to reveal that there were only five engines.

In Journey Beyond Sodor, Henry was due to go back to the Mainland with a goods train. However, a faulty signal caused him to crash into the back of Hiro's train. After being rescued by the Breakdown Train, the Fat Controller arranged James to take his train while Henry is being repaired. However, Thomas ended up taking the train before James could and James only went when Thomas did not return. At the end of the film, Henry was fully repaired and returned to the sheds while the others finished singing The Most Important Thing is Being Friends, to which he asked, "What did I miss?"

Sometime after Tidmouth Sheds was mended from James' accident and after Nia came to Sodor, Henry was relocated to Vicarstown Sheds with Rosie per his request.

In the film, Henry had suffered from boiler trouble due to deposits left by fumes from Diesel 10. This time, his sickness was cured by "Sodor coal." Henry was one of the few engines who knew the 'legend' about Lady was true as for he was the first to acknowledge the fact that Diesel 10 was looking for her. Later, Thomas found Henry with a boiler ache and offered to collect trucks of Sodor coal to make Henry feel better.

Henry: You guys have done a lot of good deeds over the last 3 years.

Lisa: Indeed we have Henry. Our achievements have been made known all over the world.

Stewie: Indeed they have.

Tecna: (British Accent) They have.

Henry: I heard that J.D. gave his heart to Sandman's daughter who was dying.

Lisa: Affirmative. She was suffering from a heart defect called Tetralogy of Fallot, an extremely rare heart defect that causes a lot of cardiac and vascular problems. It was really life threatening and she needed a heart transplant.

Henry: Wow. That's a big deal.

Bowser Jr.: It sure is.

Robby Schwartz: But J.D. did a really selfless deed.

Henry: Yeah.

They arrived at a Dairy Plant and found a Milk Tanker Troublesome Truck.

Henry: Not so fast you clod!

Milk Tanker: Well if it isn't Greeny Henry.

Henry: Save your banter for prison time.

Lisa lifted up the Milk Tanker and put him on the cart.

* * *

Harvey the Crane Train, Lily, Billy Deep, Rubberband Man, Sheena Deep, Inque, and Layla

* * *

Harvey the Crane Train, Lily, Billy Deep, Rubberband Man, Sheena Deep, Inque and Layla were going down the rails.

When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all of them except Thomas did not trust him, but when he saved Percy after an accident with some Troublesome Trucks at Bulgy's Bridge, they realised that Harvey's difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the Shunting Yards, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live.

Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he could not do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help.

Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident.

Harvey teamed up with Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired and building The Earl's new Dinosaur Park.

Diesel tried to make mischief between him and Daisy by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, Harvey tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. After he was repaired, he spun his crane fast enough to throw a crate all the way to a dock worker. He later did the same thing again after Rebecca told him how cool he looks with his crane while helping Bill and Ben clear up the accident.

Harvey: I love your adventures guys. My favorite was when you were on Total Drama All Stars 2.

Lily: That was an awesome adventure.

Harvey: I also heard you guys defeated the evil spirit of Jack the Ripper.

Lily: We sure did. That was one of our most awesome adventures.

Billy Deep: That was so cool! I heard he was dead for 100 years.

Sheena Deep: He was. And I heard a dark orb brought him back.

Lily: That's right Sheena.

Rubberband Man: That was a terrifying adventure. But it was really cool!

Inque: It sure was.

Layla: I'm glad we now have finally seen the last of Jack the Ripper.

Harvey: Wasn't he like one of the most notorious serial killers in all of London?

Lily: He sure was. He terrorized all of Victorian London back at the end of the 19th century. We didn't know who he was until 21st century Forensic Technology identified.

Layla: That is what really amazes me.

Harvey: It amazes me too.

They saw an NER 20 Ton Brake Van.

Harvey: Hold it right there!

NER 20 Ton Brake Van: Harvey!? What are you doing here!?

Harvey: We're arresting you.

Lily: That's right!

They operated his crane and lifted him up and put him on the cart.

* * *

Donald & Douglas, Laney, Molly Molloy, Flora, Venom, and Rhino

* * *

Donald & Douglas the Scottish Twins, Laney, Molly Malloy, Flora, Venom and Rhino were going down the rails.

Donald and Douglas were designed by John F. McIntosh and built by the St Rollox Works for the Caledonian Railway in 1909. Upon nationalisation, they became part of the Scottish Region of British Railways, where they were renumbered 57646 and 57647. In 1959, Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine and by his request, BR decided to transfer 57646 (Donald) to Sodor.

To Sir Topham Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas (57647) could not stand to be separated from his brother and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Unfortunately for Sir Topham Hatt and any other worker, neither engine could be told apart: both claimed to have forgotten their numbers and indeed their numberplates had "slyly slipped off" during the journey from Scotland. This caused the Fat Controller to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skulduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were related as well.

The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the truant would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, full of passengers, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald crashed into a signalbox at Knapford and Douglas accidentally destroyed the Spiteful Brake Van, who had caused trouble for him earlier.

Despite all this grief, the twins' professionalism, competency, strong work ethic and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side which ultimately led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that, if sent away, they would be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making, he understood the engines' feelings upon the matters of saving steam engines and scrapping in general. In the end, Percy's statement and the twins' excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and keep both. He demonstrated this intent with an offer of a fresh coat of paint for both engines, as well as giving them both nameplates to avoid any more confusion. By their request they were painted NWR blue, in honour of their Caledonian heritage.

In 1967, Douglas helped save Oliver, Isabel and Toad from the prospect of scrap. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad asked to be Douglas' brake van as a show of gratitude.

Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the main line. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on the Little Western and Edward's Branch Line, as well as duties as station-pilots at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh, although briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks.

After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got a humorous payback by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, the duckling became friends with Donald and his crew and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck.

Such a demanding work-load has begun to tax them however and in 1993 the Fat Controller borrowed a navy saddletank named Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to deputise for them on the Arlesburgh branch, with the intention of obtaining another engine of Wilbert's class to permanently fill that role.

Donald and Douglas work together practically all the time, but they sometimes have a falling out. This was proven when the two crashed into Trevor's hay cart. Donald accused Douglas of pushing him into the cart while Douglas accused Donald of pulling him. The twins refused to speak to each other. When Duck needed help at the Sodor Ironworks, Donald took the opportunity to get away from Douglas. While Douglas missed his twin and was ready to make up, Donald began to experience lapses in competence and demanded an apology. Eventually, Donald was not looking where he was going and crashed through some buffers into a ditch. As soon as Douglas heard from Duck that Donald was in trouble, he immediately rushed over to help his twin and the two engines made up.

Later, Callan Castle was to be reopened by Lord Callan, so Donald and Douglas took some equipment up to the castle. The two argued whether or not the monster inside the lake existed or not. Unfortunately for the twins, a landslide occurs and the two became stranded. The Fat Controller promised help, but soon night came. The twins saw a shape moving towards them on the causeway. Donald and Douglas were petrified until they realised it was only Harvey who had come to help. Soon, the twins got their equipment to the castle on time and Lord Callan called them Really Useful engines.

In the eleventh series, some points were jammed and Gordon was sent to pick up the engineer to mend them, but instead picked up the carpenter. Gordon reversed to Abbey hoping to collect the engineer, but Douglas was in the way. Gordon decided that Douglas should go to Wellsworth and Donald to go to Maron to collect the engineer and Donald bring him to Douglas and Douglas bring him back to Gordon. The plan was carried out and the points were fixed; Gordon thanked the twins for helping him.

Afterwards, Harvey was sent to help the twins after a tree had been knocked down. Thomas, however, misunderstood the situation and accidentally sent Harvey the wrong way. Thomas was proud of himself for being so helpful until he saw that Donald and Douglas were stuck and needed Harvey's help. He found Harvey and gave him the correct directions needed to help the twins. Thanks to Thomas and Harvey, the line was cleared and the twins were on their way.

The twins later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line, delivering most of the heavy construction materials. When Douglas went over the unstable track bed that hides the tunnel into Calles Cavern it began to crack and the workmen only just stopped Donald from going over it. The twins witnessed Rocky lifting Captain Calles' Pirate Ship out of the cavern and helped deliver it to Arlesburgh Harbour. They later attended the branch line's opening ceremony.

Once, they were to clear snow from the tracks during winter, but they kept arguing over which tracks to clear next. Douglas was accidentally separated from his tender and left behind by Donald, who eventually found him in a siding with some help from Toby.

Donald and Douglas were among the engines who asked The Fat Controller to take them to the Great Railway Show, but they were not chosen.

Another snowy day, they had to take a large shipment of pipes to Vicarstown and Emily came along to help. During the journey, Douglas told Emily about some of Donald's accidents and she began laughing, which Donald could hear echoing through the pipes. Irritated, Donald stopped the train and got Douglas to take his place at the front. As they continued, Donald began telling Emily about Douglas' accidents, until Douglas stopped the train on Gordon's Hill and demanded that he and his brother swap back. With both twins uncoupled and busy squabbling and bumping each other, Emily was left holding the train on her own. They did not notice till too late that Emily and the train were slipping back down the hill - to make matters worse, a lump of coal shaken out of Donald's tender by a bump from Douglas had formed a giant snowball, which knocked Emily off the rails. Donald and Douglas instantly began arguing whose fault the accident was, until Emily cut in and scolded them both for their behaviour. After Harvey had cleared away the mess, both twins took the rear of the train while Emily took the front and they reached Vicarstown without any further trouble.

Donald and Douglas were later seen at Knapford Station with Philip, Diesel, Emily, Gordon, Duck, Henry, James, Edward, Percy, Daisy, Oliver, Mr. Percival and Toby to welcome Thomas and his newest friend Nia to Sodor following the pair's adventure around the world.

Donald: (Scottish Accent) You lads and lassies have been all over the place.

Venom: We sure have.

Rhino: We've been on many adventures.

Molly Molloy: We sure have.

Laney: It's been an amazing series of adventures that did a lot of good and brought a lot of criminals to justice.

Douglas: (Scottish Accent) Aye. You all have done so much wee laddies.

Flora: That's right.

Donald: I heard you endured the trouble of Slappy.

Molly Molloy: Yes we did. It was horrifying.

Douglas: I'm sorry that happened to you lass. I heard legends of how evil Slappy was.

Molly Molloy: I know. Me and several others dealt with him. Myself, my best friend Britney, Nico and many more.

Donald: That's terrible lass. Lets focus now.

Laney: You got it.

They went down the track and we saw an LMS Banana Truck.

Donald: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

LMS Banana Truck: Well if it isn't the Scottish losers.

Douglas: Shut yer trap! You're under arrest.

They lifting him up and put him on the incarceration cart.

* * *

Toby the Tram Engine, Lucy, Britney Crosby, Riku, Roxy, and Demona.

* * *

Toby the Tram Engine, Lucy, Britney Crosby, Riku, Roxy and Demona were going down the tracks.

Toby was built by James Holden at the Great Eastern Railway's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England on 30th June, 1914. He originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers. Sometime between June 1939 and January 1948 Toby was chossen to be an attraction at a seaside village's Festival, and was repainted and polished for the event. However, after helping their branchline's engine, and seeing how smart he looked, the branchline was afraid that he would show them up, and didn't let him join in the Festival. After that he worked on an unnamed tramway in East Anglia. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his tramway closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the Quarry Tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. At first, Toby was teased by James for his shabby paint. However, James stopped teasing him after he crashed into some tar wagons.

Toby also got into a bit of trouble with a diesel shunter named Mavis, as she was unwilling to shunt trucks where they needed to be placed. After an accident, the two engines made up their quarrel and became good friends.

When Mavis was sent to the works after her accident with a lorry, Toby did her work at the quarry, leaving Percy to do Toby's work as well as his own. Toby once came off the rails at a crossing when the earth was swollen over the rails and ended up on the road. Luckily, with the fireman guiding the driver, they managed to reverse Toby back on the rails. The Fat Controller, however, heard about it, but rather than being cross, he only joked with him and told him that he should leave the roads to what they were made for.

By 2007, Toby was having trouble taking the workmen to the quarry as Henrietta did not have enough room in her to carry them all at once. Bertie usually helped, but one day, he was ill and Henrietta was so full that some workmen even had to ride on her balcony. As he went past a part of his line that went through a town, he stopped quickly when a car came out of a side street and nearly collided with him. To make matters worse, a policeman witnessed the workmen riding on Henrietta's balcony and after he made a report, an inspector spoke to the quarry manager, telling him that passengers were not allowed to ride on coach balconies. Luckily, Thomas managed to help Toby when he found an old and worn out coach named Victoria, who was used as a summer house for many years when she was taken out of service. Victoria was eventually restored and now works with Toby and Henrietta along their line.

When the Horrid Lorries arrived on the Island, Toby found his work at the quarry being taken over by Lorry 2 and his work at the mill being taken over by Lorry 3. When the two lorries became damaged and sent back to the docks, Toby threw Lorry 2's remarks about usefulness back at him.

After many weeks of rain, Toby inspected a dam for potential damage due to rising floodwaters along his branch line. While crossing the dam, Toby found that it was breaking and tried to return to safety, but the dam collapsed just as Toby was crossing a wooden bridge, which broke off and carried Toby toward a waterfall. Harold managed to drop one end of a rope to Toby and the other end to Percy, who pulled Toby to safety. Afterwards, a party was held for Toby and the Fat Controller praised Toby's bravery.

When taking the Fat Controller and his grandchildren to the seaside, the Fat Controller decided to use Toby for an exploration in search of a castle, which they found as well as a mine. Toby was scared of the mine's spooky atmosphere (certain it was haunted) and stayed on guard at night during the restoration. Thomas told Toby about the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. Toby once took Sir Topham Hatt's family on vacation again, this time to a small river inlet.

Toby has had several winter escapades. The thick fog concealed Thomas' crash site from Toby's view and the foghorn had been damaged from the landslide Thomas had crashed into. Luckily, Cyril the Fogman managed to place a detonator on the rails to warn Toby just in time. During the holidays, Toby was unable to clear the snowdrifts by himself, so he needed Thomas' help to deliver a Christmas tree to the festivities on his branch line. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside.

Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. He once was scared of Knapford Junction.

He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard so that she and Toby could explain the truth.

In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas nearly collided with Toby while racing Bertie. The next morning, Toby attempted to warn Thomas about his red signal, but Thomas was too late to stop and collided with Emily and derailed Gordon's coaches. Thomas tried to blame him along with Gordon and Emily, but Sir Topham Hatt saw through his lie.

In the twentieth series, Toby met Philip for the first time and was rather taken aback by the boxcab's talkative nature and desire to have races. Philip also had mistaken Toby as a boxcab before realising Toby was a steam tram. Later, he told Thomas the trees look very spooky. Toby told Thomas and Percy that reminded the others about how the littlest goat survived by going across the bridge first and told the troll to eat his bigger brothers.

In the twenty-first series, after Toby took Henrietta to the Steamworks to get her seats refurbished, he was given a replacement carriage named Hannah. Hannah ordered him to go faster down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. He got fed up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. When he returned to the siding to fetch her, he saw James going fast with Hannah until she broke away and crashed into a siding. After Henrietta had her new seats fitted, he took Hannah to the Steamworks to be mended, where she reunited with Henrietta and revealed to him that they were sisters. Afterwards, he began working with Henrietta once again.

During the winter, Toby was taking some trucks when he was diverted into a siding to avoid colliding with Donald and Douglas. In doing so, he ended up running into a snow bank and while his driver dug him out, he had a beard of snow on his face for the rest of the day. He also took some holidaymakers to the Anopha Quarry instead of the seaside after he became confused because of the new P.A. system which was not working properly.

Temporarily, he took over Stephen's job while he was at the Steamworks, but was ridiculed by his passengers. He later changed their minds when he stopped the theft of King Godred's crown.

In the film, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby told them to carry on taking the Mail Train while he followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, which resulted in Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter and Dodge were in.

Toby: I heard you all went to other planets.

Lucy: We sure did Toby. It was so awesome.

Britney: It's really cool going to other planets and doing all kinds of things.

Roxy: Going to other planets has been a majorly educational experience for all of us.

Demona: It sure has.

Riku: I love going to other worlds and planets. We learn so much that no human can ever learn.

Toby: I believe it guys.

They then arrived at a salt mine and they saw a Salt Wagon.

Salt Wagon: Toby the weakling!

Toby: Shut up. You are under arrest.

They brought him onto the cart.

* * *

Edward the Blue Engine, Leni, Carly Beth Caldwell, Sabrina Mason, Karai, Musa, and Xion.

* * *

Edward the Blue Engine, Leni, Carly Beth Caldwell, Sabrina Mason, Karai, Musa and Xion were riding the tracks.

Edward was built by Sharp, Stewart and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. He worked on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line before coming to Sodor on loan with other engines in 1915 to assist with the building of the North Western Railway. The Furness had found him to be a "shy steamer" and were not interested in getting him back when his work was completed. In 1921, they sold him to the NWR for a nominal sum, who have, by careful maintenance and extensive modifications, turned him into a reliable engine.

By 1923, Edward was confined to Vicarstown Sheds, to the delight of the other engines, who claimed that he was too old and weak to work. Edward was eventually let out again and proved that what he lacked in strength, he made up for in work by pushing a stubborn Gordon and his heavy goods train up Gordon's Hill in 1923.

In 1923, when Thomas was fed up with fetching coaches for the big engines, Edward offered Thomas to take his trucks. However, Thomas, having no experience with trucks, was pushed down a hill and diverted into a siding. Later in 1925, Edward helped James double-head a passenger train when the splendid red engine was acting out.

For some time afterwards, Edward was getting so old that his parts caused him to clank as he went along, which led to the bigger engines teasing him about his age. Gordon and Henry teased him about when a group of cows caused half of his cattle trucks to break away and derail, but later got their comeuppance when they encountered a cow named Bluebell on a bridge. Later in 1953 Edward save an old traction engine named Trevor from scrap when he encouraged The Vicar of Wellsworth to buy him.

However in 1954, James would still talk down to Edward's age and how slow he is, but after he was left running down The Main Line without a driver thanks to two naughty boys who played with his controls, Edward proved himself to be a hero when he brought the inspector and James' fireman to slow him down. James could not thank Edward enough for his heroic actions and the Fat Controller sent Edward to the works to have his worn parts mended as a reward. When Edward came back, everyone was very pleased to see him again.

In 1948, Edward received his own branch line and had two twin tank engines named Bill and Ben help take trucks from the Sodor China Clay Company to Brendam along his line. When the twins were playing tricks on a new diesel named BoCo in 1965, Edward put a stop to it and showed BoCo how to handle them. Soon, Edward and Gordon were both talking about branch lines, most to the disapproval of Gordon. That night there was a mishap at Tidmouth, which in favour, Edward's train went first which sent him down the mainline (this was caused when the signalman at Wellsworth was not informed of the delay) and Gordon went down to Brendam. Some few evenings later, when Edward was taking a passenger train filled with enthusiasts home to Tidmouth, his crank-pin snapped, damaging his wheel splasher and running plate, forcing the driver and fireman to take them off. However, Edward was able to pull the heavy train back to Tidmouth, very late, but with triumph. BoCo looked after Edward's branch line while Edward was sent to the works again for repairs.

In 1988, while the Elsbridge river bridge was being repaired, Edward helped Thomas settle in on his branchline. Later, while taking china clay trucks to Wellsworth, the rear of his train derailed on a section of loose rail. Luckly, Trevor was nearby and was able to warn him about it.

In 1995, before the 50th anniversary of the Railway Series, Edward was hurrying along his branchline after being delayed by James. He loosened one of his bogie wheels on a set of points, which came off and landed in a field of cabbages. He was repaired in time for the Golden Jubilee and lead Pip and Emma to Tidmouth as the royal train, and getting held up at Knapford Junction after the points and signals failed.

In 2007, when an old coach named Victoria was being restored, Edward quickly recognised her from the Furness Railway and listened to her story about when she worked with a tank engine named Albert on his branch line, alongside another coach named Helena. Edward later took her to Knapford Junction for Thomas to take to Toby.

When Trevor was to be the main star attraction for the Vicar's garden party, Edward wanted to help but did not know how. His chance came when the Vicar forgot to promote the party by putting up the posters, so he suggested having them put up on his cab and coaches as part of the party's advertisement. His plan worked and so many people came to the party that they raised a lot of money for the children. The Vicar later thanked Edward and his crew for their idea.

Edward has a penchant for telling spooky stories on Halloween that the other engines enjoy. In the fifth series episode Haunted Henry, Edward told Henry that whenever an owl hoots, a mist rolls in and when the mist is about, there is a ghost about too. In the sixth series episode Scaredy Engines, he told them a story of a ghost engine that returns to the smelters in search of his lost whistle every Halloween.

In addition to running his branch line, Edward often acts as a banker for other engines up Gordon's Hill to help them when their trains are too heavy. In spite of Edward's great history with the railway and his good relationship with the other engines, his old age makes some engines think that he is unreliable. Gordon would always still tease and talk down about him, even going as far as suggesting that he should "retire". When Percy told his driver about this, who told the Fat Controller, he arranged for Edward to show Stepney how to run the loop line, while Duck did his work. Unfortunately, Duck got stuck on Gordon's Hill when the Troublesome Trucks held him back. When Gordon came behind him, he could not push Duck up the hill. Edward was sent to help the double train up and when they arrived at Knapford station, the Fat Controller rebuked Gordon for his horrible comments about Edward. Gordon apologised to Edward the following day and from then on, he never suggested him "retiring".

Since then, Edward's skill as a banker is always valued among Gordon and the others, as seen in Edward the Great and You Can Do it, Toby!; in Chickens to School, Edward exclaimed, "I'm always helping Gordon up the hill!" However, his speed left a lot to be desired. In As Good as Gordon, Emily had to wait for Edward at the crossing. Impatient, Emily snidely told him to hurry up, calling him "Slowcoach". When Spencer visited the Island of Sodor and beat Gordon's record, he insulted the Sudrian engines, who became fed up with Spencer's boastfulness. They wanted to race Spencer to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House, but the Fat Controller chose Edward to go there instead. Gordon thought that Edward should not be doing an express engine's job and James thought that Edward would let the whole railway down. Regardless, Edward tried his best and had several moments of triumph during the race. Gordon saw how hard Edward was trying and took back his earlier words, encouraging Edward instead, calling him "a credit to the railway!" Edward eventually won due to Spencer falling asleep and felt like the pride of the Sodor railway—and he was right.

Edward has always been a kind and wise engine, though in some scenarios, he has acted a bit judgemental to newcomers. For example, in Harvey to the Rescue, he claimed that Harvey "doesn't even look like an engine". In Thomas and the New Engine, he was one of the engines to spread rumours that Neville wanted to bump the steam engines. In Edward Strikes Out, he agreed with Gordon's element of doubt about Rocky and called him a "new-fangled nonsense". The narration at the episode's start reveals that this is because Edward has worked on Sodor the longest. In both the first and third of these scenarios, Edward learned of Harvey and Rocky's usefulness by their episode's ends.

In Calling All Engines, Edward acted so discriminate towards Diesel, 'Arry and Bert and blamed them for collecting the wrong building material for the new Tidmouth Sheds.

In Edward and the Mail, he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the other engines, so he tried to take the mail train without asking Percy, who was in need of repairs, for advice, resulting in him delivering the mail to all the wrong places.

Edward has also acted excitable in some episodes. In the twelfth series episode, Steady Eddie, he was given a task of taking the new water wheel to Great Waterton. He ignored the Fat Controller's advice to take the express track, took all the bumpy tracks to show off and resulted in the water wheel almost being scrapped. In Thomas and the Runaway Kite, he wanted to help Thomas to chase after the Fat Controller's grandchildren's kite. Since then, Edward has tried to regain his usual self, which one day made Charlie think he was too old to have fun in Charlie and Eddie. Edward was upset about this so he tried to be as fun as Charlie, but this only caused even more trouble. Since then, he has just stuck to being the wise and kind engine that he was of old.

In the fifteenth series, Edward was sent to work with Harold for the day, being given the chance to be a hero. After observing Gordon and Rocky in action, Edward resolved to fulfil his hero role by being "strong and fast and stern". On his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Edward found a miserable Charlie and cheered him up by telling him a joke, collected Dowager Hatt's suitcase when it was sent to the wrong station and rescued a lost Katie the sheepdog. Edward was still determined to be what he thought a hero but found that his time spent helping others had made him late for Harold, who was not at the Rescue Centre when Edward chuffed in. The Fat Controller reassured Edward that being kind, funny and gentle was Edward being himself, enough to be a hero and everyone cheered for him. Harold arrived looking for Edward, who just smiled.

In the eighteenth series, he was still being teased by Gordon, who thought he was unreliable for breaking down frequently, but Edward claimed that he had not broken down in ages. When Gordon later got stuck on his hill, Edward came to push him. As they reached the top of the hill, Gordon just carried on without saying "thank you". Edward complained about Gordon's ungratefulness to Thomas, who came up with a plan. Thomas challenged Gordon to a race across the island. As Gordon nearly caught him up, Thomas pulled onto the same track which meant Gordon had no choice but to follow him. At Gordon's Hill, the two engines were going so slowly that Gordon stopped and got stuck again. As Thomas carried on his way, Edward arrived. This time, it was Edward's turn to call Gordon unreliable for always getting stuck on his own hill. Edward then began to carry on his way too, but Gordon begged him to help. Gordon promised to never call him old and unreliable again. Edward forgave Gordon and gave him a push. The big blue engine even said "thank you" once they had reached the top of the hill.

In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he told Thomas, who was being mended at the Steamworks, that Rocky had discovered a pirate ship in the cavern in which Thomas had fallen into earlier (despite Thomas discovering it first). Later, while working at the Docks, Salty told him, Henry, James, Porter and Cranky about a "lost pirate".

When Thomas felt that Max and Monty's recklessness was going too far, Edward told Thomas to ignore them. He laughed at Thomas, Percy and Toby for being scared of a cow which they thought was a troll and he was also scared of going out in the night when the engines thought a glowing Henry was a ghost. Edward was among the engines who were afraid Hugo was the start of steam engines being replaced.

In The Great Race, Edward was one of the many engines who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show but instead was left on Sodor.

When Henry had an accident at Vicarstown on the viaduct, while taking a goods train to the Mainland, Edward took Judy and Jerome to the accident scene that evening, where they lifted Henry back to safety.

In the twenty-first series, Edward arrived at Knapford to pick up the old public service announcement system which the Fat Controller had just replaced and took it to Crocks Scrap Yard. When Thomas, Percy and Toby could not understand the new P.A. system and took the trains to the wrong places, they tried to fix it, but it became badly burnt out and no longer working. Edward then returned to Crocks Scrap Yard to have Reg urgently return the old public service announcement. When Edward brought it back, the Fat Controller praised him for saving the old public service announcement.

When his shed was being repaired after James had an accident, Edward was sent to Philip's Shed, then the Steamworks and Brendam Docks but they were all too noisy for him to get a good night's sleep. He later found Philip to be good company and decided that he would stay with him at Wellsworth Sheds instead of Tidmouth from then on.

When Bill and Ben made up a game called "Hunt the Truck" and played it on Nia, Edward threatened to take the trucks he brought for them away if they did not give back the truck to Nia. When Bill and Ben tried to hide an important truck from Edward, the wise old engine knew what the twins were up to and took the truck from where they already hid it. He would later pretend to be worried that the truck going missing would ruin Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party, prompting the twins to search for it without realising that Edward had set up his own trick for them.

Edward: So Leni, I heard you make awesome clothes for everyone.

Leni: That's totes right.

Karai: (Japanese accent) That is correct. Leni is an amazing fashion designer.

Sabrina Mason: She makes an amazing line of clothes.

Musa: She sure does.

Edward: I heard you were terrorized by an evil haunted mask Carly Beth.

Carly Beth: I was. That was a horrible nightmare.

Xion: It sure was.

Edward: I'm sorry that happened to you.

Carly Beth: That's all right.

They went up to an oil field and they saw Tankers and they went up to one.

Edward: Hold it right there!

Oil Tanker: Edward the blue weakling!

Leni: You are in a lot of trouble.

Edward: What she said. You're under arrest.

They picked up the tanker.

* * *

We rendezvoused back at the station and we put all the troublesome trucks in our special prison for bad trucks and trains. It was the Sodor Train & Vehicle Maximum Security Correctional Institute. The mischief of the Troublesome Trucks was over. Storm caught her first ever Pokemon: Castform. It can change due to the weather. We moved the island of Sodor to North America and extended it all with the American Transcontinental Railroad and we also built a massive railroad system all over the world and it was an immense project and we also built a train bridge over the Bering Strait and it was a huge success. We overcame a lot of transportation problems. It was a massive project and it was a success.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and more mischief makers brought to justice.

Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is a very popular show I remember watching a lot back when I was a little kid. It was so awesome! The reason we did this is because I was doing submissions for Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I also did this chapter for my friends ThomperFan and BlueSonicMania. This chapter is for you guys. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Thomas the Tank Engine and friends is owned by Reverend William Awdry, his son Christopher, Britt Allcroft and many companies.


	781. The Global Super Race

In the backyard of the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate, we were showing Syd our villain trophies. She saw the solid gold statue of Saluk next to the stone statue of the Evil Terra.

Syd: Wow! Look at all these amazing statues!

Me: Yep. Some of the villains we encountered turned into this. This gold statue is Aladdin's enemy Saluk. And this stone statue is the evil Terra.

Syd: That's so awesome! And these flags you all made are awesome!

Me: Yep. These flags are our Death of Organizations Flags. They are the symbols of that organizations destruction. We killed a lot of them: Team Rocket, Team Flare, Team Galaxy, Teams Aqua & Magma, The Purple Dragons, there's still a lot of them out there.

Syd saw the statue we made for Nico.

Syd: Wow! This one is amazing!

Nico: That statue is me. It was made for me on my birthday.

Me: Yep. It was an awesome birthday present for him. Me and Laney made that for him.

Syd: That's an awesome statue! I think that is so cool!

Nico: Thanks Syd.

Syd then saw our Giant Squid statue.

Sys: Whoa! Is that a Giant Squid?

Me: It sure is. That is our taxidermy of the Graves Point Squid. We found out that a huge 110 foot long giant squid was terrorizing the Pacific Coast town of Graves Point, Washington State. This squid killed 10 people and it paralyzed the whole town with fear.

Nico: I didn't know about that J.D.

Me: Well this was before you moved here Nico. This Giant Squid was the largest creature ever to swam the ocean. The largest giant squid ever discovered was 43 feet long and it weighed over half a ton. But this one was 110 feet long and it weighed 5,000 pounds.

Nico and Syd: WOW!

Nico: That is the biggest squid ever! It's as big as a blue whale!

Me: A tiny bit bigger than that. But yeah. But in the end, we saved all of Graves Point from this massive beast and we made a memorial for all the victims of the squid.

Syd: That's amazing. But I'm glad you guys stopped this squid. Squids are one of the strongest and smartest creatures ever.

Me: I know. Squids are one of natures most powerful survivors. They've been on this planet for 415 million years and they have one of the most powerful and sophisticated brains ever known. They are very smart creatures.

Syd: They sure are. I can't believe they are that smart and powerful.

Me: Me neither. Octopuses have been around almost nearly as long. They were on this planet for 323 million years.

Nico: Wow. So not even half the length of squids.

Syd: One thing puzzles me though. What caused the Great Permian Extinction?

Me: Well. It was the continental drift that caused the Continents to form into Pangaea that did it. But as a result, it triggered a massive Global Volcanism chain reaction. Back 240 million years ago, when the continents merged together to form the massive supercontinent Pangaea, all the volcanoes around the world erupted all at once and poured millions and millions of tons of volcanic ash and lava all over the world and it wiped out 95% of all life on the planet. Resulting in one of the most devastating mass extinctions ever known.

Syd: Whoa! That's horrible!

Nico: I know. And we did an awesome educational simulator field trip where we went into the future.

Syd: Wow! What did you see?

Me: That was an awesome experience.

We told Syd about our trip into the distant future at 5 million, 100 million and 200 million years from now and she was floored!

Syd: Oh that is so amazing!

Me: Well we don't know if it's gonna happen or not. Nobody knows what the future has in store for us.

Lola: But it was such an amazing and educational experience for us.

Me: It sure was Lola. Lisa got to study all about the future life. It was all hypothetical but it really intrigued us.

Syd: You guys are really amazing!

Me: Tell me something we don't already know.

We laughed.

* * *

In the living room we were watching TV, Reading books and playing card games.

Me: It sure is a beautiful day outside.

Laney: It sure is.

Fu: I love enjoying the splendor of the sunny day.

Molly Molloy: Me too.

Me: Hey Britney, how did you and Molly meet? Nico told us you've been best friends for a long time.

Molly Molloy: That is an experience I will never forget.

Britney Crosby: That is a day like no other.

Molly Molloy: I'll tell the story

FLASHBACK

Molly Molloy: (Narrating) **I was a normal girl in kindergarten. I was a very friendly and very social girl. I also loved helping people out. But then one day, Britney Crosby came. She was shy, but she was nervous. Britney saw that I was in trouble by looking through my eyes. I was going through some personal issues with my parents.**

FLASHBACK PAUSED

Me: What happened to your parents Molly?

Britney Crosby: Her parents divorced.

We gasped. That was one of the many things that should never happen in any marriage. Being divorced tears lives and families apart and changes people forever.

Me: That's awful.

Laney: Divorce is a terrible thing.

Lana: How does a divorce happen?

Me: It can happen in a number of ways. Marriage not working out, financial strain, abusive partnership, anything.

Lola: That's awful.

Me: No kidding. Please continue Molly.

Molly Molloy: Right. Sorry.

FLASHBACK RESUMES

Molly Molloy: (Narrating) **It wasn't until a certain day that me and Britney became friends. I walked into the girls bathroom to wash my hands from getting them covered in marker and I saw Britney being harassed by some 3rd grade bullies. She had a nasty black eye and I knew right then that I had to teach them a lesson and stop them.**

Young Molly went over to the bullies and stood in between them and Britney ready to face them.

Young Molly: LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTERS!

Bully 1: Look at the little twerp defending the freak!

Bully 2: Lets teach this one a lesson in respecting her elders!

But what he didn't know was that Molly was taught in self-defense and she punched the 2nd bully in the crotch with devastating force and punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. She took the other two bullies and bashed their heads together and knocked them out.

Britney was amazed.

Young Britney: That was so cool!

Young Molly: Thanks. I was taught all that. I'm Molly Molloy.

Young Britney: I'm Britney Crosby and it's a pleasure.

Molly Molloy: **Ever since that day, we became fast friends and we turned the bullies over to the principals office.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Molly Molloy: We got them expelled from school that day and me and Britney were best friends ever since then.

Lana: Wow!

Lola: You are a very brave girl Molly.

Laney: You sure did a great deed that day.

Molly Molloy: I don't like to brag.

Nico: But those bullies have failed that school as human beings.

We laughed.

* * *

Later I was looking at the strange crystal cluster I found on the planet Venus during the Venusian Race. It was a magnificently formed crystal cluster that was glowing red and it was a beautiful cluster. But the crystals were 10,000 times sharper than that of a razor blade and were completely indestructible.

Me: This crystal is amazing. I can't believe it grew in the scorching 900˚ heat on the planet Venus. It's hard to imagine that it's that strong. I got to show this to Lisa.

I took the crystal into Lisa's room and I stood in front of a closet door and I formed an octopus tentacle and pressed a passcode on a code panel.

Computer: Voice Identification please.

Me: James Dean Knudson, ID Number 7253779347 Beta.

Computer: Hello J.D. Knudson. Welcome to Lisa's lab.

Me: Thank you.

The closet opened and Lisa's lab was a massive laboratory.

Me: I forgot how big this laboratory is.

I walked in and found Lisa and Nicole working on an amazing machine.

Nicole saw me.

Nicole: Oh hey dad.

Lisa: Greetings 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: Hey girls. I have something I need you to look at.

Nicole: What is i... (Gasps) Where did you get that beautiful crystal cluster?

Me: I found it on the planet Venus when we were racing there. It's an amazing crystal cluster and I found it.

Nicole: That is an amazing crystal. I'll run some tests on it.

Nicole did so and her findings were amazing! She found out that it was a crystal composed of pure indestructible Neutronium, the strongest and most indestructible metal ever known to the entire universe and it is the sharpest crystal ever known in the universe. Able to cut through solid adamantium and the strongest metal in the world like a hot knife through butter.

Me: Wow! This is a powerful crystal!

Nicole: It sure is. Since you found it on the planet Venus, we'll call it Venusite, after the planet Venus.

Me: That's a good name. This crystal will make an awesome forging element for our weapons.

Nicole: It sure will dad. We can harness this crystals molecular structure and put it into our swords to make them indestructible.

Me: That's an awesome idea.

Nicole, Lisa and Dexter got to work and they copied the crystals molecular structure and infused it with our swords and it made them sharper than ever before.

* * *

We were resting on the couch and having snacks and watching TV.

Nico: (to Sheila) Sheila, in the Underground City, what was your relationship with Roy, Max, George, and Ken?

Sheila: I viewed all of them as my brothers. We were very close ever since this whole ordeal ever began.

Nico: Wow What was your family life like before the whole nightmare began?

Sheila looked down and I knew right then and there that it was not pretty.

Me: Oh no. I take it that it's a bad time.

Sheila: It is. I don't like to talk about it.

Me: I'm sorry Sheila. You don't have to tell us right away. You can tell us when you're ready.

Sheila: Thanks J.D. I don't want to talk about it.

Sheila then broke down crying. Varie comforted her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Lily: I'll get that.

Lily went to the door and she answered it. It was Bobbie Fletcher.

Lily: Wow! Bobbie Fletcher.

Bobbie: Hey Lily. Is J.D. available?

Me: Oh hey Bobbie. What's up?

Bobbie: There's another awesome race coming up J.D. It's a Race Around the World.

Me: Wow! A Global Super Race!? Oh you know we'll be there!

Bobbie: I know you will. I'm excited for this one. It's gonna start in Nome, Alaska and end at the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia.

Me: Whoa! That's a 22,000 mile long race!

Bobbie: Actually it's much longer than that. Here's a map of the race route.

Bobbie handed me a map and what I saw was staggering. The race starts at Nome, Alaska and goes all over North America, races through Central and South America, cuts through the southern Atlantic Ocean, goes all over Africa, all over Europe, all over Asia, all over Australia and finishes at the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia.

Me: Wow! What a race! This has to be a 40,000 mile long race.

Bobbie: That's exactly right J.D.

Me: A race like this would take a whole week to complete.

Bobbie: That's the challenging part. The whole race is gonna cover 40,000 miles in 8 hours.

Me: Wow! That's an awesome challenge. Count us in Bobbie. But our cars aren't equipped to change into any terrain and all that.

Bobbie: Don't worry J.D. We already built you all multi-terrain changing cars that can get you through any terrain on land, sea and air. See you all at the race in Nome.

Me: We'll be there Bobby.

After Bobby left, we told everyone.

Lori: Are you literally serious J.D.!?

Leni: A race around the world!? That's totes amazing!

Nico: This is gonna be fun guys!

May: It sure is. Count me in.

Lily: I'm so excited for this!

Me: Me too guys. It's race time!

Everyone cheered.

20 minutes earlier, in our garage, Kevin and Lana were working on Kevin's car.

Kevin Levin: You sure you want to help me out with my car, Lana? Alien technology can be pretty complicated.

Lana: I can handle it Kevin.

They were fixing his car.

We came in as they just finished up fixing it. They were covered in transmission fluid and more.

Lana: All fixed.

Kevin: You're quite an awesome mechanic Lana.

Lana: Thanks Kevin.

Kevin: And you know a lot about alien technology.

Lana: We've been to several planets and Gwen and Elena have been showing me.

I came in to the garage.

Me: Hey guys. It's race time!

Lana: Awesome! I take it Bobbie Fletcher was here?

Me: She was Lana. And we have an awesome new race.

I told them everything.

Kevin: A Race around the world huh? I'm in.

Lana: Awesome!

We got ready for the greatest race on Earth.

* * *

NOME, ALASKA - Starting line.

* * *

We were getting our cars ready and we had awesome new cars that can go over any terrain.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Laney: It sure is. I don't think we ever raced in a race of this caliber.

Lana: I don't think so either.

?: (Scottish Accent) I'm excited to participate too now.

We saw in a skull racer THE SILVER BANSHEE!

Siobhan McDougal was the first-born child of Garrett McDougal, the patriarch of an old Gaelic clan that has occupied an island midway between Scotland and Ireland for a thousand generations. On that island is Castle Broen, where first-born McDougals undergo a ritual to prove themselves worthy to lead the clan. When Siobhan was young, she traveled the world, only returning to Castle Broen when she heard of her father's death. Her uncle Seamus determined that no woman would lead the clan and intended her brother Bevan to become the new patriarch. She went ahead with the family ritual by herself, which involved calling on supernatural forces for power. She was interrupted by Bevan, and the distraction proved disastrous as she was dragged away into an infernal netherworld. An entity called "the Crone" granted her powers and the ability to return to Earth as the Silver Banshee, but demanded payment in the form of an occult book that belonged to her father. She found that her father's book collection had been shipped off for sale in the United States. Her quest brought her to Metropolis. Killing anyone that stood in the way of her search attracted the attention of Superman, who was able to defeat her when he realised that she could only kill a person once as she turned away from someone who resembled a previous victim; by faking his death, Superman was able to enlist the Martian Manhunter to attack Banshee by posing as Superman's ghost. Unable to defeat Superman, she chose to retreat and continue her mission at a later date.

Silver Banshee returned to Metropolis twice more, but was halted both times by Superman. It was Batman who finally found the book among some stolen goods in Gotham City. Superman brought the book to Castle Broen where he was confronted by Silver Banshee. The Crone appeared at the castle, and after an enigmatic warning to Superman, she dragged the Banshee, Bevan, and Seamus off to her Netherworld.

In Leesburg, Supergirl rescued Silver Banshee from Satanus' Netherworld when the chaos flow brought the river Styx to the town. Silver Banshee was left in a confused state, eventually going back to her psychotic persona and using Supergirl's friend Mattie as a host while rampaging on the streets. Mattie and Silver Banshee thus proceeded to nearby Schnaffenburg where Mattie tried to get revenge on Gerald McFee, who killed her brother during Final Night while in thrall to Gorilla Grodd. Supergirl calmed Silver Banshee, separating Mattie from her, which led to Silver Banshee temporarily vanishing.

Silver Banshee was one of the final four villains- along with Bizarro, Mongul, and the Master Jailer- sent against Superman by Manchester Black, Black using his powers to make Banshee and Bizarro sane enough to tactically outthink Superman, also granting Banshee awareness of his Kryptonian name so that she could use her magic against him more effectively. Despite this, Superman was able to defeat the four, forcing Mongul to expend his energy before dropping a nuclear-powered superhuman onto the deserted island that they were currently inhabiting.

Silver Banshee attempted to collect the billion dollar bounty President Luthor placed on Superman's head in Superman/Batman #3, but failed, with Batman using an ultrasonic generator to keep her nullified.

Silver Banshee later joined the Secret Society headed by Alexander Luthor. She was one of the members who turned on Black Adam when Luthor needed him for his machine. She also took part in the Battle of Metropolis.

Silver Banshee battles Supergirl in Supergirl #34, and is expected to be a recurring nemesis for Supergirl, as well as Superman, as part of an attempt to tie Supergirl's book in with Superman's titles.

In Superman #682, Supergirl was used as a diversion as some members of Kandor captured Silver Banshee, placing her in the Phantom Zone. Later, Superman freed Silver Banshee to be taken to Belle Reve.

Inspector Henderson with other police officers break into an apartment, but it explodes and then they find a corpse covered in runes. Kara meets with Inspector Henderson, who's following a case his old mentor was never able to close, and thinks it has to do with items Silver Banshee needs to lift her curse. Inspector Henderson finds his mentor had the item, but it imbeds itself in Inspector Henderson's hand, allowing Silver Banshee to track him. Silver Banshee shows up and fights Supergirl, but Supergirl opens a package from Henderson and becomes possessed by a Banshee hybrid. Banshee-Supergirl and the Silver Banshee battle each other as events are recapped. Supergirl tells Silver Banshee they hid the artifacts in people, in order to keep them hidden from her. Apparently all the items were hidden not as a curse, but as a test for prospective clan leaders. Henderson punches Banshee-Supergirl, which is effective because of the artifact in his hand. Supergirl tries to exorcise the spirits possessing her but fails. Henderson realizes the spirits are tied to the artifacts and can be used against them. He then stabs his hand and breaking Supergirl free from her spirits. Silver Banshee then uses her wails to disperse the spirits. She finally uses magic to remove the artifacts from Henderson's hand and lets him know she is indebted to him.

Me: Siobhan McDougal A.K.A. The Silver Banshee!

Lucy: Silver Banshee? What are you doing here?

Silver Banshee: Relax, Lucy. I'm not here to cause trouble now. Believe it or not, I'm here to race.

Lucy: Really? Does Grodd know you're doing this?

Silver Banshee: I actually quit the Legion of Doom.

Lucy: Why? I thought you had a great time with them.

Silver Banshee: I did at first. But I'm getting older now. I need to do something else with my life besides the same old crime routine.

Timmy Turner (to Silver Banshee): Last time a criminal said he was going straight, me and J.D.'s fairies were put at risk. Why should we believe you?

Me: She's telling the truth. I see it in her eyes. She left the Legion Of Doom to redeem herself. But also I have a strong feeling that it's to take back your rightful place as the patriarch of your family.

Silver Banshee: Aye. You're right J.D. My brother Bevan must pay for his crimes against my family.

Me: He will pay for his crimes after we finish the race.

Julie Martin: This is gonna be so awesome! I can't believe we're gonna participate in a race like this!

Rodimus Prime: Even though you can't drive yet, it's still gonna be so much fun.

Smokescreen: This is gonna be so awesome!

Sheena Deep: This is gonna be awesome!

Crumplezone: This is your first ever race guys.

Billy Deep: It sure is. I'm so excited.

Robby Schwartz: We all are.

Jack Johnson: I am too. I'll be rooting for you guys.

Trudy: Same here.

We got in our race cars.

Billy Natson then came.

Billy N.: And... Welcome to another most fantastic race and one of the biggest days in the history of man. Hello, I'm Billy Natson and we have a magnificent treat for you all today. Today we're having a first ever global race around the whole world and it's a 40,000 mile long race that extends all the way from Nome, Alaska to the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia. Wow! We have with us the legendary racers of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and it's gonna be a magnificent treat for you all today. Are you excited about the race today J.D.?

Me: You know I am Billy. A race around the world will be an awesome experience! Let burn rubber!

Billy N.: Love that racing spirit J.D.! Have fun out there guys!

Everyone was so excited. We got in our cars as Krysta was getting ready to wave the green flag and Dick Dastardly was already planning how to make sure the racers don't get ahead of him.

Krysta: Everyone ready!?

We revved our engines.

Krysta: On your mark... Get set...

We were ready.

Krysta: REV UP AND GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

We put the pedals to the metal and gunned it!

Billy N.: AND THEY'RE OFF!

We zoomed out of Nome Alaska at 300 miles per hour and we were really blazing with intense speed! We were already going passed the highest mountain in North America: Mount McKinley. It was a beautiful mountain at 20,310 feet high and it was breathtaking. Next we were in the Yukon in Northwestern Canada.

We went in a rollercoaster line and we saw all kinds of magnificent mountains, forests and more.

Next we zoomed through Manitoba, Canada and it was beautiful. We then raced through Ontario, Quebec, and a small part of Churchill Falls. We saw all kinds of beautiful places.

We were now in the continental United States and we went through New York, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Kentucky, Tennessee, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California, Oregon, Washington State, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Utah, Arizona again and then we went across the border into Mexico.

We cut through Central America and we saw Honduras, El Salvador, Costa Rica and Panama.

Next we were in South America. We were going through Bogota, Colombia. Next we went through Venezuela and it was beautiful. We then saw the tallest waterfall in the world: Angel Falls. At 3,212 feet high, it was easily the tallest waterfall in the world.

Angel Falls (Spanish: Salto Ángel; Pemon language: Kerepakupai Meru meaning "waterfall of the deepest place", or Parakupá Vená, meaning "the fall from the highest point") is a waterfall in Venezuela. It is the world's highest uninterrupted waterfall, with a height of 979 metres (3,212 ft) and a plunge of 807 m (2,648 ft). The waterfall drops over the edge of the Auyán-tepui mountain in the Canaima National Park (Spanish: Parque Nacional Canaima), a UNESCO World Heritage site in the Gran Sabana region of Bolívar State. The height figure, 979 m (3,212 ft), mostly consists of the main plunge but also includes about 400 metres (1,300 ft) of sloped cascade and rapids below the drop and a 30-metre (98 ft) high plunge downstream of the talus rapids.

The falls are along a fork of the Rio Kerepacupai Meru which flows into the Churun River, a tributary of the Carrao River, itself a tributary of the Orinoco River.

Laney: Wow! Look at that waterfall!

Me: That's Angel Falls. The tallest waterfall in the world.

Lori: It's literally so beautiful!

Luna: That is an amazing waterfall dudes.

Luan: It sure will make you fall! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else sighed. Later we passed through Guyana, Suriname and French Guiana. We were driving through the town of Jonestown, Guyana.

Luna: Wow! So this is Guyana.

Me: Yep and this is the town where a terrible event back in the 1970's called the Jonestown Massacre took place.

The Peoples Temple Agricultural Project, better known by its informal name "Jonestown", was a remote settlement established by the Peoples Temple, a cult under the leadership of Jim Jones, in northwestern Guyana. It became internationally known when, on November 18, 1978, a total of 918 people died in the settlement, at the nearby airstrip in Port Kaituma, and at a Temple-run building in Georgetown, Guyana's capital city. The name of the settlement became synonymous with the incidents at those locations.

In total, 909 individuals died in Jonestown, all but two from apparent cyanide poisoning, in an event termed "revolutionary suicide" by Jones and some Peoples Temple members on an audio tape of the event, and in prior recorded discussions. The poisonings in Jonestown followed the murder of five others by Temple members at Port Kaituma, including United States Congressman Leo Ryan, an act that Jones ordered. Four other Temple members committed murder-suicide in Georgetown at Jones' command.

Terms used to describe the deaths in Jonestown and Georgetown evolved over time. Many contemporary media accounts after the events called the deaths a mass suicide. In contrast, most sources today refer to the deaths with terms such as mass murder-suicide, a massacre, or simply mass murder. Seventy or more individuals at Jonestown were injected with poison, and a third of the victims (304) were minors. Guards armed with guns and crossbows had been ordered to shoot those who fled the Jonestown pavilion as Jones lobbied for suicide.

Jonestown resulted in the largest single loss of American civilian life in a deliberate act until September 11, 2001.

Nico: Man! That is horrible!

Luna: I heard you mention that when Linka came to our dimension.

Linka: I remember that. That was so awful.

Laney: I know. It's just absolutely sick that cult leaders can be that deranged.

Nico: I know.

Later we were in Northeastern Brazil and we were in the white sand deserts of the famous Lençóis Maranhenses National Park.

Lençóis Maranhenses National Park (Parque Nacional dos Lençóis Maranhenses[a]) is a national park located in Maranhão state in northeastern Brazil, just east of the Baía de São José. Protected on June 2, 1981, the 155,000 ha (380,000-acre) park includes 70 km (43 mi) of coastline, and an interior composed of rolling sand dunes. During the rainy season, the valleys among the dunes fill with freshwater lagoons, prevented from draining due to the impermeable rock beneath. The park is home to a range of species, including four listed as endangered, and has become a popular destination for ecotourists.

Lana: Whoa! Look at this place!

Me: This is a very popular tourist destination here in Northeastern Brazil. It's called the Lençóis Maranhenses National Park.

Nico: It's beautiful. It's like the perfect oasis.

Lori: I would love to come here for a vacation.

Laney: Me too. The water is so beautiful and crystal blue.

Lola: It's so pretty.

Lily: I never even knew a place like this even existed. It's breathtaking.

We went down south and cute through Sao Paolo and Rio De Janeiro. We cut through Uruguay and went through Argentina and then we arrived at Patagonia, Chile.

Me: Now we have to go underwater guys.

We went into the ocean and our cars turned into Submarines and we were underwater in the southern Atlantic Ocean. We were underwater and we saw the southern side of the most seismically active volcanic area on the planet: The Mid-Ocean Ridge.

A mid-ocean ridge (MOR) is a seafloor mountain system formed by plate tectonics. It typically has a depth of ~ 2,600 meters (8,500 ft) and rises about two kilometers above the deepest portion of an ocean basin. This feature is where seafloor spreading takes place along a divergent plate boundary. The rate of seafloor spreading determines the morphology of the crest of the mid-ocean ridge and its width in an ocean basin. The production of new seafloor and oceanic lithosphere results from mantle upwelling in response to plate separation. The melt rises as magma at the linear weakness in the oceanic crust, and emerges as lava, creating new crust and lithosphere upon cooling. The Mid-Atlantic Ridge is a spreading center that bisects the North and South Atlantic basins; hence the origin of the name 'mid-ocean ridge'. Most oceanic spreading centers are not in the middle of their hosting ocean basis but regardless, are called mid-ocean ridges. Mid-ocean ridges around the globe are linked by plate tectonic boundaries and appear similar to the seam of a baseball. The mid-ocean ridge system thus is the longest mountain range on Earth, reaching about 65,000 km (40,000 mi).

Me: Wow! The Mid-Ocean Ridge.

Lincoln: It's a massive underwater mountain range!

Laney: It's huge! I never even knew all this was here!

Earth: It's one of the most seismically and volcanically active mountain ranges on our planet.

Me: That's right. It's also the longest mountain range on our planet and it's at 40,000 miles long.

Everyone: WOW!

Lynn: That is so amazing!

Nico: No kidding.

Later we were in Southern Africa. We switched to jeep mode and we were racing through South Africa. We were in the capital city of Johannesburg.

Me: Johannesburg, South Africa.

Laney: I've always wanted to come here.

Me: It's also home to famous South African Revolutionary Nelson Mandela.

Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela (/mænˈdɛlə/; Xhosa: [xolíɬaɬa mandɛ̂ːla]; 18 July 1918 – 5 December 2013) was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary, political leader, and philanthropist who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. He was the country's first black head of state and the first elected in a fully representative democratic election. His government focused on dismantling the legacy of apartheid by tackling institutionalised racism and fostering racial reconciliation. Ideologically an African nationalist and socialist, he served as President of the African National Congress (ANC) party from 1991 to 1997.

A Xhosa, Mandela was born to the Thembu royal family in Mvezo, British South Africa. He studied law at the University of Fort Hare and the University of Witwatersrand before working as a lawyer in Johannesburg. There he became involved in anti-colonial and African nationalist politics, joining the ANC in 1943 and co-founding its Youth League in 1944. After the National Party's white-only government established apartheid, a system of racial segregation that privileged whites, he and the ANC committed themselves to its overthrow. Mandela was appointed President of the ANC's Transvaal branch, rising to prominence for his involvement in the 1952 Defiance Campaign and the 1955 Congress of the People. He was repeatedly arrested for seditious activities and was unsuccessfully prosecuted in the 1956 Treason Trial. Influenced by Marxism, he secretly joined the banned South African Communist Party (SACP). Although initially committed to non-violent protest, in association with the SACP he co-founded the militant Umkhonto we Sizwe in 1961 and led a sabotage campaign against the government. He was arrested and imprisoned in 1962, and subsequently sentenced to life imprisonment for conspiring to overthrow the state following the Rivonia Trial.

Mandela served 27 years in prison, split between Robben Island, Pollsmoor Prison, and Victor Verster Prison. Amid growing domestic and international pressure, and with fears of a racial civil war, President F. W. de Klerk released him in 1990. Mandela and de Klerk led efforts to negotiate an end to apartheid, which resulted in the 1994 multiracial general election in which Mandela led the ANC to victory and became president. Leading a broad coalition government which promulgated a new constitution, Mandela emphasised reconciliation between the country's racial groups and created the Truth and Reconciliation Commission to investigate past human rights abuses. Economically, Mandela's administration retained its predecessor's liberal framework despite his own socialist beliefs, also introducing measures to encourage land reform, combat poverty, and expand healthcare services. Internationally, he acted as mediator in the Pan Am Flight 103 bombing trial and served as Secretary-General of the Non-Aligned Movement from 1998 to 1999. He declined a second presidential term, and in 1999 was succeeded by his deputy, Thabo Mbeki. Mandela became an elder statesman and focused on combating poverty and HIV/AIDS through the charitable Nelson Mandela Foundation.

Mandela was a controversial figure for much of his life. Although critics on the right denounced him as a communist terrorist and those on the far-left deemed him too eager to negotiate and reconcile with apartheid's supporters, he gained international acclaim for his activism. Widely regarded as an icon of democracy and social justice, he received more than 250 honours—including the Nobel Peace Prize—and became the subject of a cult of personality. He is held in deep respect within South Africa, where he is often referred to by his Xhosa clan name, Madiba, and described as the "Father of the Nation".

Laney: Nelson Mandela is one of my favorite historical figures. I love his beliefs in anti-racism.

Lana: Me too. He was a hugely famous figure in history.

Luan: He sure was.

Luna: I agree dudes.

Ronnie Anne: He was a major influence over much of the world.

Me: Yep. He was persecuted a lot. But his will and strength was incredibly strong and powerful. He is a true example of how strong the human spirit can be.

Lincoln: That is a strong inspiration.

Later our cars were in hovercraft modes and we were driving through the notorious Okavango Swamp in Botswana.

The Okavango Delta (or Okavango Grassland) (formerly spelled "Okovango" or "Okovanggo") in Botswana is a swampy inland delta formed where the Okavango River reaches a tectonic trough in the central part of the endorheic basin of the Kalahari. All the water reaching the delta is ultimately evaporated and transpired and does not flow into any sea or ocean. Each year, about 11 cubic kilometres (2.6 cu mi) of water spread over the 6,000–15,000 km2 (2,300–5,800 sq mi) area. Some flood waters drain into Lake Ngami. The area was once part of Lake Makgadikgadi, an ancient lake that had mostly dried up by the early Holocene.

The Moremi Game Reserve, a National Park, is on the eastern side of the Delta. The Delta was named as one of the Seven Natural Wonders of Africa, which were officially declared on 11 February 2013 in Arusha, Tanzania. On 22 June 2014, the Okavango Delta became the 1000th site to be officially inscribed on the UNESCO World Heritage List.

Me: Wow! The Okavango Swamp. One of the most treacherous swamps in the world.

Laney: It sure looks very dangerous. I would not want to be here.

Lana: Me neither. But look at all the animals here.

Lola: There sure are a lot of them.

We later went over Mozambique and crossed over into Zimbabwe and we went into Namibia. We crossed over into Angola and we saw the desolate Skeleton Coast, one of the most bleak and barren deserts in the world.

The Skeleton Coast is the northern part of the Atlantic coast of Namibia and south of Angola from the Kunene River south to the Swakop River, although the name is sometimes used to describe the entire Namib Desert coast. The Bushmen of the Namibian interior called the region "The Land God Made in Anger", while Portuguese sailors once referred to it as "The Gates of Hell".

The name Skeleton Coast was coined by John Henry Marsh as the title for the book he wrote chronicling the shipwreck of the Dunedin Star. Since the book was first published in 1944, it has become so well known that the coast is now generally referred to as Skeleton Coast and is given that as its official name on most maps today.

On the coast, the upwelling of the cold Benguela current gives rise to dense ocean fogs (called cassimbo by the Angolans) for much of the year. The winds blow from land to sea, rainfall rarely exceeds 10 millimetres (0.39 in) annually and the climate is highly inhospitable. There is a constant, heavy surf on the beaches. In the days before engine-powered ships and boats, it was possible to get ashore through the surf but impossible to launch from the shore. The only way out was by going through a marsh hundreds of miles long and only accessible via a hot and arid desert.

The coast is largely soft sand occasionally interrupted by rocky outcrops. The southern section consists of gravel plains, while north of Terrace Bay the landscape is dominated by high sand dunes. Skeleton Bay is now known as a great location for surfing.

Me: Wow! Skeleton Coast.

Laney: This place gives me the creeps.

Lucy: I would love coming here in times of darkness.

Me: This desert is also home to the largest meteorite ever found. The Hoba Meteorite.

The Hoba (/ˈhoʊbə/ HOH-bə) meteorite, short for Hoba West, is a meteorite that lies on the farm of the same name, not far from Grootfontein, in the Otjozondjupa Region of Namibia. It has been uncovered but, because of its large mass, has never been moved from where it fell. The main mass is estimated at more than 60 tonnes. It is the largest known intact meteorite (as a single piece) and about twice as massive as the largest fragment of either the Cape York meteorite (the 31-tonne Agnighito) or the Campo del Cielo (the 30-tonne Gancedo). It is also the most massive naturally occurring piece of iron (actually ferronickel) known on Earth's surface. The name "Hoba" comes from Khoekhoegowab word meaning "gift".

Lana: That one must be really heavy.

Me: It weighs over 60 tons or 120,000 pounds.

Everyone: WOW!

Lincoln: That is really heavy.

Lori: Not nearly as heavy as the one that literally crashed into Dallas.

Me: I know.

Later we went through Zaire, Tanzania, Zaire again, The Congo, Gabon, Cameroon, Nigeria, Benin, Togo, Ghana, Liberia, Sierra Leone, Mali, Gambia, Mauritania and Morocco. We were driving through Algeria and Carol spotted Dick Dastardly up to no good as we were driving through a canyon.

Carol: Guys! Dick Dastardly is about to block off the canyon!

Me: I see it Carol.

I press some buttons.

Me: Banshee Missiles away!

I fired 2 Banshee Missiles and they released a deadly sonic shriek that shattered the rock into pebbles.

William (to Silver Banshee): Looks like your first assignment with us just drove by. Either convince Dastardly to back off or take him down!

Silver Banshee: Roger that! That was awesome that J.D.'s car can do that.

William: Lisa built them.

Aylene: She sure did.

Silver Banshee fired a sonic laser and it hit by Dick Dastardly and sent him flying and he slammed into the opposite wall.

SLAM!

Dick Dastardly: (MUFFLED) DRAT! DRAT! AND DOUBLE DRAT!

We were driving through the deserts of Libya.

Fu: Dick Dastardly is driving up behind you fast J.D.

Me: I see him Fu.

Dick Dastardly was really pissed this time! He was growling like a madman and the arteries and veins in his eyes were showing and that indicated that he was out of his mind with so much rage that it was unbelievable!

Dick Dastardly: I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS J.D.!

Me: He's completely lost his marbles!

Dick Dastardly armed his racer with all kinds of weapons on it. There were lasers, missiles and more on it.

Me: Wow! His car is a war machine!

Fu: He's really going at it!

Aylene: I don't think so you freak! Volcano Missile Fire!

Aylene fired a rocket full of red hot lava and it hit by the side of Dick Dastardly's car and it exploded into a massive fiery explosion as Dick Dastardly fired some missiles.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The missiles he fired hit the cliffs and they exploded and sent a major rockslide at us.

Laney: I got this.

Laney used her plant powers and formed a net that caught the rocks.

Nico: Nice work Laney.

Lily: Lets see how he likes this. Quicksand Missile, FIRE!

Lily fired a brown missile and it went ahead of Dick Dastardly and it hit the desert in front of him and formed a pit of swirling quicksand and Dick Dastardly fell into it and sank half way.

Lily: Eat our dust you loser!

Nico: Dick Dastardly you have once again failed this race!

We were really ahead of him now. But Dick Dastardly was not gonna be finished yet. We drove through Egypt and went into the Sinai Peninsula and into Saudi Arabia. We saw under construction a brand new supertall skyscraper going up. It was the Jennah Tower and it was gonna be the tallest building in the world.

We went north and went into Turkey. We were driving through the capital city of Istanbul, Turkey.

Me: Istanbul, Turkey. What a beautiful city.

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: I think this is a pretty place.

Me: It sure is. That's my favorite building right there. The Sultan Ahmed Mosque.

The Sultan Ahmed Mosque (Turkish: Sultan Ahmet Camii) is a historic mosque located in Istanbul, Turkey. A popular tourist site, the Sultan Ahmed Mosque continues to function as a mosque today. The Blue Mosque, as it is popularly known, was constructed between 1609 and 1616 during the rule of Ahmed I. Its Külliye contains Ahmed's tomb, a madrasah and a hospice. Hand-painted blue tiles adorn the mosque's interior walls, and at night the mosque is bathed in blue as lights frame the mosque's five main domes, six minarets and eight secondary domes. It sits next to the Hagia Sophia, another popular tourist site.

Nico: Isn't that one of Istanbul's popular tourist sites?

Me: Yep.

Lola: Didn't they once call this place Constantinople?

Me: That's right Lola. Istanbul, Turkey was once called Constantinople.

Constantinople /ˌkɒnstæntɪˈnoʊpəl/ (Greek: Κωνσταντινούπολις, translit. Kōnstantinoúpolis; Latin: Cōnstantīnopolis) was the capital city of the Roman Empire (330–395), of the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire (395–1204 and 1261–1453), of the brief Crusader state known as the Latin Empire (1204–1261) and of the Ottoman Empire (1453–1923). In 1923 the capital of Turkey, the successor state of the Ottoman Empire, was moved to Ankara and the name Constantinople was officially changed to Istanbul. The city is located in what is now the European side and the core of modern Istanbul. The city is still referred to as Constantinople in Greek-speaking sources.

In 324 ancient Byzantium became the new capital of the Roman Empire by Emperor Constantine the Great, after whom it was renamed, and dedicated on 11 May 330. From the mid-5th century to the early 13th century, Constantinople was the largest and wealthiest city in Europe. The city became famous for its architectural masterpieces, such as Hagia Sophia, the cathedral of the Eastern Orthodox Church, which served as the seat of the Ecumenical Patriarchate, the sacred Imperial Palace where the Emperors lived, the Galata Tower, the Hippodrome, the Golden Gate of the Land Walls, and the opulent aristocratic palaces lining the arcaded avenues and squares. The University of Constantinople was founded in the fifth century and contained numerous artistic and literary treasures before it was sacked in 1204 and 1453, including its vast Imperial Library which contained the remnants of the Library of Alexandria and had over 100,000 volumes of ancient texts. It was instrumental in the advancement of Christianity during Roman and Byzantine times as the home of the Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople and as the guardian of Christendom's holiest relics such as the Crown of thorns and the True Cross.

Constantinople was famed for its massive and complex defences. The first wall of the city was erected by Constantine I, and surrounded the city on both land and sea fronts. Later, in the 5th century, the Praetorian prefect Anthemius under the child emperor Theodosius II undertook the construction of the Theodosian Walls, which consisted of a double wall lying about 2 kilometres (1.2 mi) to the west of the first wall and a moat with palisades in front. This formidable complex of defences was one of the most sophisticated of Antiquity. The city was built intentionally to rival Rome, and it was claimed that several elevations within its walls matched the 'seven hills' of Rome. Because it was located between the Golden Horn and the Sea of Marmara the land area that needed defensive walls was reduced, and this helped it to present an impregnable fortress enclosing magnificent palaces, domes, and towers, the result of the prosperity it achieved from being the gateway between two continents (Europe and Asia) and two seas (the Mediterranean and the Black Sea). Although besieged on numerous occasions by various armies, the defences of Constantinople proved impregnable for nearly nine hundred years.

In 1204, however, the armies of the Fourth Crusade took and devastated the city, and its inhabitants lived several decades under Latin misrule. In 1261 the Byzantine Emperor Michael VIII Palaiologos liberated the city, and after the restoration under the Palaiologos dynasty, enjoyed a partial recovery. With the advent of the Ottoman Empire in 1299, the Byzantine Empire began to lose territories and the city began to lose population. By the early 15th century, the Byzantine Empire was reduced to just Constantinople and its environs, along with Morea in Greece, making it an enclave inside the Ottoman Empire; after a 53-day siege the city eventually fell to the Ottomans, led by Sultan Mehmed II, on 29 May 1453, whereafter it replaced Edirne (Adrianople) as the new capital of the Ottoman Empire.

Lola: How come they changed it to Istanbul?

Me: They just liked it better that way.

Luna: There's a song for this called Istanbul (Not Constantinople) By They Might Be Giants.

Me: I love that song Luna.

I took out one of their CD's and put it in and it played said song.

(ISTANBUL NOT CONSTANTINOPLE BY THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS PLAYS)

Istanbul was Constantinople

Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople

Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople

Now it's Turkish delight on a moonlit night

Every gal in Constantinople

Lives in Istanbul, not Constantinople

So if you've a date in Constantinople

She'll be waiting in Istanbul

Even old New York was once New Amsterdam

Why they changed it I can't say

People just liked it better that way

So, Take me back to Constantinople

No, you can't go back to Constantinople

Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople

Why did Constantinople get the works?

That's nobody's business but the Turks

Istanbul

Istanbul

Istanbul

Istanbul

Even old New York was once New Amsterdam

Why they changed it I can't say

People just liked it better that way

Istanbul was Constantinople

Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople

Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople

Why did Constantinople get the works?

That's nobody's business but the Turks

So, Take me back to Constantinople

No, you can't go back to Constantinople

Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople

Why did Constantinople get the works?

That's nobody's business but the Turks

Istanbul

We drove on and we went through Bulgaria, Albania, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Italy, France and into Spain. We were going through Barcelona, Spain and it was a beautiful city. We saw the most beautiful church in Spain: The Sagrada Família.

The Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família (Catalan: [ˈtemplə əkspjəˈtoɾi ðə la səˈɣɾaðə fəˈmiljə]; Spanish: Templo Expiatorio de la Sagrada Familia; "Expiatory Church of the Holy Family") is a large unfinished Roman Catholic church in Barcelona. Designed by Catalan architect Antoni Gaudí (1852–1926), his work on the building is part of a UNESCO World Heritage Site. In November 2010, Pope Benedict XVI consecrated the church and proclaimed it a minor basilica.

In 1882, construction of Sagrada Família began under architect Francisco de Paula del Villar. In 1883, when Villar resigned, Gaudí took over as chief architect, transforming the project with his architectural and engineering style, combining Gothic and curvilinear Art Nouveau forms. Gaudí devoted the remainder of his life to the project, and he is buried in the crypt. At the time of his death in 1926, less than a quarter of the project was complete.

Relying solely on private donations, Sagrada Familia's construction progressed slowly and was interrupted by the Spanish Civil War. In July 1936, revolutionaries set fire to the crypt and broke their way into the workshop, partially destroying Gaudí's original plans, drawings and plaster models, which led to 16 years work to piece together the fragments of the master model. Construction resumed to intermittent progress in the 1950s. Advancements in technologies such as computer aided design and computerised numerical control (CNC) have since enabled faster progress and construction past the midpoint in 2010. However, some of the project's greatest challenges remain, including the construction of ten more spires, each symbolising an important Biblical figure in the New Testament. It is anticipated that the building can be completed by 2026, the centenary of Gaudí's death.

The basilica has a long history of splitting opinion among the residents of Barcelona: over the initial possibility it might compete with Barcelona's cathedral, over Gaudí's design itself, over the possibility that work after Gaudí's death disregarded his design, and the 2007 proposal to build a tunnel of Spain's high-speed rail link to France which could disturb its stability. Describing Sagrada Família, art critic Rainer Zerbst said "it is probably impossible to find a church building anything like it in the entire history of art", and Paul Goldberger describes it as "the most extraordinary personal interpretation of Gothic architecture since the Middle Ages".

We continued on and we went through France again, Germany and into Denmark. We crossed over into Scandinavia and we went through Norway, Sweden and Finland. Then we went through Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Poland and then we went through Ukraine and into Russia.

We were now in Asia and we were going through Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. In Turkmenistan, we saw an incredibly unusual sight. We saw Darvaza Gas Crater.

The Darvaza gas crater (Turkmen: Jähennem derwezesi, Җәхеннем дервезеси), known locally as the Door to Hell or Gates of Hell, is a natural gas field collapsed into an underground cavern located in Derweze, Turkmenistan. Geologists intentionally set it on fire to prevent the spread of methane gas, and it is thought to have been burning continuously since 1971. The gas crater has a total area of 5,350 m2. Its diameter is 69 m (226 ft), and its depth is 30 m (98 ft).

The Turkmen government hopes that the crater will become a popular tourist attraction. The surrounding area is also popular for wild desert camping.

Laney: Look at that.

Me: That's the Darvaza Gas Crater. Its been burning ever since 1971.

Lincoln: It sure is a strange crater.

We then went through the war zones of Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan and then we crossed over into India. We then went through Bangladesh, Naturma, Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia and Vietnam. We then went through China and we saw it all. Then we went through the Gobi Desert in Mongolia. One of the most famously known Dinosaur Graveyards on the planet.

The Gobi Desert (/ˈɡoʊ.bi/) is a large desert or brushland region in Asia. It covers parts of Northern and Northeastern China and of Southern Mongolia. The desert basins of the Gobi are bounded by the Altai Mountains and the grasslands and steppes of Mongolia on the north, by the Taklamakan Desert to the west, by the Hexi Corridor and Tibetan Plateau to the southwest and by the North China Plain to the southeast. The Gobi is notable in history as part of the great Mongol Empire and as the location of several important cities along the Silk Road.

The Gobi is a rain shadow desert, formed by the Tibetan Plateau blocking precipitation from the Indian Ocean reaching the Gobi territory.

Me: Wow. The Gobi Desert.

Laney: It's so dry here.

Lana: This place is amazing.

Suddenly we saw a massive burst of lightning shoot out of the desert sand.

Lincoln: Whoa! Did you see that?

Me: I sure did. But there are no storms in the area.

Lisa: How is that possible?

Then we saw a huge worm emerge from the sand and it was screeching horrifically and we saw it emit a tremendous amount of lightning from its body.

Laney: Whoa! Look at that!

Lori: What in the world is that thing!?

Me: It can't be. I thought it was just a legend!

Lana: What is that thing!?

Me: That's the legendary Mongolian Death Worm!

The Mongolian death worm (Mongolian: олгой-хорхой, olgoi-khorkhoi, "large intestine worm") is a creature alleged to exist in the Gobi Desert.

The creature first came to Western attention as a result of Roy Chapman Andrews's 1926 book On the Trail of Ancient Man. The American paleontologist was not convinced by the tales of the monster that he heard at a gathering of Mongolian officials: "None of those present ever had seen the creature, but they all firmly believed in its existence and described it minutely."

In 1983 a specimen of Tartar sand boa (Eryx tataricus) was shown to locals who claimed to have seen "olgoi-khorkhoi" and they confirmed that this was the animal they called "olgoi-khorkhoi".

Lynn: I've read about that creature!

Lola: I thought that thing was a myth!

Lucy: It's now a real thing.

Laney took a picture of it and she got living breathing proof of its existence.

Crumplezone: That is incredible! I never saw a creature like that.

Nico: None of us have.

Me: But it's also extremely dangerous. It's lightning discharge is as powerful as 100 lightning strikes.

Crumblezone: I'll scare it off. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and turned his engines into powerful cannons.

He fired them and blasted the ground and scared it off.

Me: Nice shot Crumplezone.

Nico: I'll say. Good work.

Crumplezone: Thanks boss.

We went out of the desert and we went back into Kazakhstan and we went back into Russia. We went through Siberia and we were wearing our warmest fur parkas as it was getting blistering cold. We journeyed all over Russia and we were in the town of Oymyakon, Russia. The Coldest Town on Earth.

Oymyakon (Russian: Оймяко́н, pronounced [ɐjmʲɪˈkon]; Yakut: Өймөкөөн, Öymököön, IPA: [øjmøˈkøːn]) is a rural locality (a selo) in Oymyakonsky District of the Sakha Republic, Russia, located along the Indigirka River, 30 kilometers (19 mi) northwest of Tomtor on the Kolyma Highway. It is one of the coldest permanently inhabited settlements on Earth.

The temperature in Oymyakon right now was -80˚ Fahrenheit and it was bone-chillingly cold. But we made it out and we turned our cars into speedboats and we were over in Japan. We then went to the Philippines and it was as beautiful as we remember seeing it on our Worldwide Adventure.

Me: Wow! The Philippines. It's so beautiful.

Lori: I can't believe it has this many islands.

Nico: Me neither. My mom and dad are both from the Philippines.

Me: I remember that. You told me that your mom and dad were both from the Philippines.

Nico: Yep.

May: That is so awesome Nico.

Lincoln: It sure is.

We then arrived in Indonesia and we were now in Australia. We were driving all over the Australian Outback and we took our cars in Boat mode to New Zealand and then it was time to race for the finish line. However we got an unexpected shock when we saw Dick Dastardly back for round 2!

Me: Dick Dastardly!

Dick Dastardly: That's right! Now you will never cross that finish line! NO ONE IS CROSSING THAT FINISH LINE BUT ME!

Me: We'll see about that!

Dick Dastardly had numerous weapons and laser blasters ready.

Laney: I don't think so! (Presses some buttons) Thorn Bomb Missiles, Fire!

Laney's roadster grew rose vines and they whiplashed and fired rose thorns and they hit Dick Dastardly's car and exploded.

His car sank into the ocean and Dick Dastardly and Muttley were left floating.

Dick Dastardly: DRAT! DRAT! DRAT! TRIPLE DRAT!

Nico: Once again you have failed this race!

We crossed the ocean and made it to the Kamchatka Peninsula and the finish line was at the base of Kronotsky Volcano and we saw it and it was a struggle.

Billy N.: And here comes the first race to cross the finish line! It's LINCOLN LOUD & EARTH!

I came in 2nd and Laney & Nico came in tied at 3rd place.

We went to the winners circle and Lincoln and Earth were given an awesome trophy in the shape of planet Earth and it was made of solid blue Waterford Crystal and the continents were green Waterford Crystal and there was a car racing around it and it was a beautiful trophy.

Lincoln: This is so awesome Earth!

Earth: It sure is Linky! I'm so happy we won.

Me: Way to go buddy. I'm so proud of you.

Laney: Me too big brother.

Nico: You were awesome Lincoln.

Me: And not only that but we've now officially have seen the entire planet in one day.

We were having an awesome dinner at the Burpin' Burger to Celebrate.

Me: Way to go guys. A toast to Lincoln and Earth for their awesome win.

Everyone: CHEERS!

We clinked our glasses together.

Everyone at the restaurant cheered.

Silver Banshee: Now that the race is done, time for me to get to the reason that I even joined the Legion of Doom in the first place.

Me: Okay Siobhan.

Silver Banshee: I left the Legion because they were doing all kinds of deeds that made me realize that joining them was a foolish idea. I want to reclaim my rightful place as patriarch of the McDougal Clan.

Me: You made the right decision Siobhan.

Siobhan told us what happened and her brother Bevan is a monster. We gladly agreed to help her in exchange for her joining the Redemption Squad.

Me: And how about we also give you the ability to transform into the Silver Banshee at will?

Silver Banshee: Thanks for trying, J.D. But I don't think anything...

Banshee's head started pounding, She held her throbbing head in pain as she groaned in agony. She then gasped as the skin on her hand changed color.

Her bones were stretching inside her as her skin changed back to what it was and her hair turned back to Scottish Red and her eyes were green and she was now in a black and white leotard.

Silver Banshee was back in her human form.

Silver Banshee (smiles weakly): Thank you, Lucy. (vomits all over the floor)

Everyone: Ew.

We cleaned up her mess.

Me: Now it's personal. Lets head over to Scotland people.

* * *

We arrived at the McDougal Clan castle in Scotland and we saw that it was heavily guarded.

Me: This place is a heavily guarded fortress.

Siobhan: Bevan must've gone to extremes now.

Me: No kidding.

Robbie Schwartz: I can hack into the computer of the security system and shut it all down.

We snuck into the castle and we went to the main security panel.

Eddy: Great! It needs a password to open!

Robbie Schwartz: I can use my powers to hack the console. But it's gonna take time.

Me: Okay.

Robbie hacked into it.

He typed in the password. It was Scotland Aye.

Computer: Access Granted. Security System Shutting Down.

Me: Yes.

We went to find Bevan.

Bevan McDougal was looking over footage of our battles.

Bevan: (Scottish Accent) Ever since those Cybertronians showed up, battles against the Avengers and the Justice League have gotten very ugly.

Bodyguard: It's not just the battles, your Highness. Our old villain hideouts have gotten ugly as well. Take Horrorland, for instance. It used to be a large place for the Goosebumps monsters to go to. And now, it's just a smoking crater.

Then a fiery explosion blasted the door open. When the smoke cleared they saw us.

Me: Bevan McDougal, you're under arrest.

Bevan saw Siobhan.

Bevan: Siobhan? Yo.. You're alive!

Silver Banshee: If you think I'm letting you keep the throne, brother, you're sorely mistaken!

Bevan: Am I? When you came in, my security cameras got footage of you with Team Loud Phoenix Storm. All I need to do is make that footage public and you'll be number 1 on the enemy lists of all the villains out there. And with nowhere to go, you'd have to go on the run. Face it, dear sister. You have to keep me on the throne! You don't have a choice!

I blasted all the equipment and blew it all apart and destroyed it all.

Me: Not this time you motherfucker. Say Hello to our little friends.

Edzilla roared as he appeared behind me and he was ready to smash Bevan.

Edzilla: ED SMASH BAD BROTHER!

Sheila: I want to help out.

Sheila concentrated.

Sheila: (Head changing) OH FUCK! IT HURTS SO BAD!

Her head was growing in size.

Sheila: (HEAD CHANGES AND GROANS IN PAIN) THE SHREDDER SHOULD'VE DIED BEFORE TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM SAVED US! THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL!

She then lost her teeth.

Sheila: I JUST BRUSHED THOSE!

She turned into SHREDLEGS!

They went at Bevan and smashed him all over the place with indiscriminate fury. It was a ferocious and powerful assault. But then they stopped and they were reverting back. Her human teeth came back.

Sheila: MY TEETH!

Nico: Bevan McDougal you have failed this world.

We sent Bevan to the Neptune Prison for Traitors and he was sentenced to Eternity in Prison without the possibility of parole.

Rikki Chadwick caught her first ever Pokemon during the race: a Primarina.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books.

Sheila: Guys, I'm ready to tell you about my backstory.

Me: Are you sure Sheila? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

Sheila: No you guys have a right to know. Okay. Here goes.

Sheila took a deep breath.

Sheila: My family life has not been a pleasant one.

FLASHBACK

Sheila (Narrating) **I was a normal little girl with a fun life ahead of me. But my parents were different. My father was a raging alcoholic and drug user. He would drink large quantities of beer and sniff in huge amounts of cocaine. My mother however loved me more than all of life itself. She told me that I was destined for great things and she wanted me to help people. But then came that horrible day. My mom and dad got into a terrible argument and then I came down to the living room and saw them fighting and then my dad took a shotgun and blew my mothers head off! (Crying) I saw him kill my mother right in front of my eyes! The police came in a couple of seconds after that and arrested him!**

The flashback showed everything Sheila said.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sheila was crying hard and it was horrible that she went through all that. Varie was comforting her.

Varie: That's awful. I completely understand how you feel Sheila. My parents were murdered too.

We gave Sheila a chance to calm down.

Me: What happened to your father?

Sheila: (Sniffles) He was convicted of Capital Murder and sentenced to death. I testified against him at his trial and he hated my guts for it. They executed him on April 24th, 2007. That was the day my mother died. That's why I didn't like to talk about it. My father was a monster.

Me: What a fucked up motherfucker!

Nico: Your father has failed this world and the next.

Me: He sure has.

We were sad and felt sorry for Sheila. But we promised to help her.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and an awesome race done.

A Global Race was such an awesome idea. Me and nbwatts came up with the idea for this one. Credit goes to you for the idea and it was so awesome! Thanks man. I did most of the ideas and more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	782. Curse of Princess Khana

Welcome Aboard ArchangelOfJustice12

* * *

At the Jupiter Prison we were getting ready for another rant session with the most hated babysitter ever: ICKY VICKY.

Me: This is always fun.

Nico: I love a good rant.

Homer: Me too.

Matt Daniels: I'll start us off.

Matt Daniels walked up to Icky Vicky.

Matt Daniels: Are you saying that I don't know my directions, that I'm some sort of wrong way Corrigan, I'm a misguided directionless goonibird!? IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Umm.. Yes?

Matt Daniels: THAT'S IT!

Matt Daniels jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized the living shit out of her and we were laughing our heads off.

Prisoner 1: (LAUGHING) OH MAN I NEVER GET TIRED OF THOSE PESTO RANTS!

Me: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!) ME NEITHER!

Nico: (LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY!) THIS IS SO FUNNY!

Boone Dixon: My turn.

Boone Dixon walked up to her cell.

Boone Dixon: You're saying, I'm an overdone piece of meat? Is that what you're saying!? What am I? A plate of big dry stinkbutt meat here to amuse you!?

Icky Vicky: Umm... Yes?

Boone Dixon: THAT'S IT!

Boone Dixon jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized the living shit out of her.

We were laughing hysterically!

Prisoner 2: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) OH YOU ALWAYS CRACK US UP!

Homer: (Laughing) This is so funny!

Carly Beth: It's my turn.

She went up to her cell.

Carly Beth: Instead of ranting at you, I'm gonna do a song. And I'd like Maria and Sabrina to join in.

Matt and Boone played the piano and the tambourine.

Carly Beth, Maria and Sabrina came and joined her.

Carly Beth, Maria and Sabrina: (Singing)

Everybody in the USA hates their evil sitter

She's Vicky and she's really really lame

Vicky tried to wreck our lives

Her views on babysitting are wrong

We hate her guts and Vicky is her name

V-I-C-K-Y, she's the girl that we hate most

We'd like to see her house go up in flames

V-I-C, his name is Vicky

K-Y, such a stupid name

She's worse than Frankenstein or Doctor No.

She's a ticking time bomb

She a bad girl and kills people.

Then goes home and counts her money.

her babysitting is an emporium of death

V-I-C, go tell Vicky

K-Y, her life is dead

everybody hates that stupid jerk

Planet Earth rocks with our joyous loathing

filling clubs with angry valentinos

you don't have to move your feet

just hate Vicky to the disco beat

She's your perky, peppy, nightmare babysitter

if you despise evil dumb babysitters

then you'll love hating Icky Vicky more

or her creepy little evil friends

No Way!

(Raspberries)

V-I-C, his name is Vicky

K-Y, she is so rotten bread

the evil smiling mustache geek that walks with Satan.

ICKY VICKY THEN WENT BALLISTIC!

But we were laughing hysterically at this and we were rolling on the floor and laughing our heads off and it was so funny that we were dripping tears and it was funny!

Homer: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) OH THAT IS SO FUNNY! I DID A SONG LIKE THAT ABOUT FLANDERS! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

Nico: I wrote it for them.

Me: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) SO FUNNY!

* * *

Back at the estate we were relaxing by the pool and everyone else was having fun.

Me: Ah. What a beautiful day.

Nico: You said it.

Vince: It's so beautiful.

With us was our newest recruit Hunter Drake Michaelson, our new recruit from Germany who is a very skilled and powerful warrior and he has elemental manipulation, omnipotent elemental powers, immortality, invincibility and many more powers. He's also an awesome German cook. He has brunette hair, blue eyes, age 20, his hobbies: Playing video games, drawing, artwork, flag making, outside, and anime & manga.

Likes: Video games, foraging, ecosystem, animals, prehistoric animals, nations, monarchies, Germany, Hungary, Japan, Epic music, Sabaton music, Dragonforce music, Audiomachine music, world building, garry's mod.

Me: I'm glad you're part of the team now Hunter.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. It's such an honor to be here. Und I will do everything I can to help.

Laney: I love learning about Germany and all of Europe.

Hunter: Ja it's such a magnificent country und I love learning about all the culture of the world.

Nico: That's so awesome.

Straxus: It's so awesome having you here Hunter.

Hunter: Thanks Straxus.

Straxus (to Sheila and Nanette): Have you two ever met your monster forms inside your minds?

Nanette: As a matter of fact we did.

Sheila: When we went to sleep, we met them.

FLASHBACK

Nanette: (Narrating) I was in the dark recesses of my mind and it was there that I was talking to my monster form: Thunderbug.

Thunderbug: **So my new shared body has come.**

Nanette: Since I can now turn into you and this is my body, I need to go over some ground rules. This is my body and you are in my home.

Thunderbug: **I understand. But it's gonna be hard for us to work together because we of...**

Nanette: I know. But we'll find a way to work together.

Nanette: (Narrating) Then whenever I would change I would lose my voice and my eyes would turn blank and yellow.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nanette: Essentially we've gotten along already.

Sheila: Me and Shredlegs had difficulty getting along.

FLASHBACK 2

Sheila: (Narrating) I encountered Shredlegs in my mind and he was a difficult monster to get along. At first we argued but then he got a change of heart.

Shredlegs: **Since you can now turn into me, we need to find some way to work together.**

Sheila: There has to be something we can do.

Sheila: (Narrating) Then whenever I would change into Shredlegs, my voice would vanish and then my eyes would turn blank and dark green.

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Me: And then we managed to give you all the ability to change at will.

Hunter: That's amazing.

Sheila: It was. I'm just glad we can transform at will now.

Nanette: Same here. You know what? Since Sheila came clean about her family history, it's only fair that I tell you guys mine.

Me: Okay Nanette.

Nanette: Here goes.

FLASHBACK 3

Nanette: (Narrating) **My story is much different. Long ago before I moved to Gotham Royal York, I lived in the city of Gotham. It was a good time for me. I was a normal kid and loved by my friends and I loved helping people. Even though Gotham was a crime-filled city I still loved it. But then when I came home from school one day, a terrible thing happened. I saw 3 mobsters come in uninvited and they shot and killed my mom and dad right in front of my eyes! (CRYING) IT WAS HORRIBLE!**

FLASHBACK 3 ENDS

Varie came over and comforted her.

Varie: I'm so sorry Nanette.

Sheila: Nanette, that's horrible!

Laney: The Gotham Mob is a ruthless crime organization!

Lana: That's terrible!

Batman: I know just how you feel Nanette.

Varie: Same here.

Me: Who were the mobsters that we responsible?

Nanette: (Sniffles) They were sent by Rupert Thorn. My father double-crossed him and stole millions of dollars from him and he had major inside information on his criminal empire. They killed him to silence him! (Crying)

Varie: That's horrible!

Hunter: Rubert Thorn is a monster!

Me: And we threw him in prison for all eternity and brought his criminal empire to a crashing defeat. We had him sent to the Moon Prison. But then we decided to transfer him to an much better prison. The very same prison Roland Daggett is at: Crematoria.

Nico: The Triple-Max Prison located 3,500 light-years away from here?

Me: That's the very one. And it's a very inhospitable world.

Hunter: Good riddance to that Kartoffelgesicht.

Me: You said it Hunter.

* * *

Later in the living room I was looking through Nico's Goosebumps books. I had the monsters we destroyed stacked up in a pile on the left and the others were laid out flat on the table.

Me: Hmm. Which one shall be our next target.

I looked them over very carefully and I spotted one.

Me: Ah!

I picked up the book The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb.

Me: The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb is our next target.

Nico: The Mummy of Princess Khana. That's a great choice.

I read the book and it was terrifying and blood-boiling.

Gabe is spending his Christmas vacation in Egypt because his parents have business to attend to there. While staying in their hotel in Al-Jizah, Gabe's parents receive an emergency phone call and have to rush to Alexandria. Rather than going with his parents, Gabe is given the option to stay with his uncle Ben, who is a scientist investigating pyramids in Cairo. Gabe's parents call Uncle Ben and leave. While Gabe waits for his uncle to arrive, he clutches his good luck charm: a mummy's hand that he bought a few years ago at a garage sale. Uncle Ben and his daughter, Sari, arrive. Ben informs Gabe that his archaeologists team has discovered underground tunnels beneath the pyramid, but he also says that the tunnels would be too dangerous for Gabe to explore alone.

The next day, Ben and the children go to the pyramid. While preparing to enter the pyramid, Ben warns the kids that his team may have unleashed an ancient curse by exploring the pyramid. Armed with flashlights, the three relatives enter the pyramid and walk for a while. The trio makes there way through a tight corridor to a large room. Ahmed and various other members of Ben's team are already there. While Ben is distracted, Sari suggests to Gabe that they go exploring on their own. Gabe is reluctant, but Sari insists, confidently saying that they won't get lost. Gabe follows Sari into the tunnels, but Sari quickly vanishes from his view. Convinced that he's being pranked, Gabe continues walking. When Gabe enters a small room, Sari scares him and starts to laugh, causing Uncle Ben to appear. Ben joins Sari in laughter.

The next morning, during breakfast, Ben receives a phone call. Apparently, almost all of Ben's workers have become ill, so he goes and visits them. Though the kids were warned to stay in the hotel, Gabe proposes that they go to a nearby museum by themselves. The kids go to the museum and wander through it. A a few minutes, Ahmed appears. They try to avoid him, but he's too fast. He says that Ben told him to take the kids back to their room in the hotel. Ahmed takes the kids to his car, but he starts driving in the opposite direction of the hotel. Gabe realizes that Ahmed is kidnapping them. Gabe warns Sari, and the two sprint out of the car. After asking a cab driver for help, the duo makes it back to the hotel and stay in their room until Ben arrives. When he does, the kids tell him what happened. Ben says that he has to return to the pyramid to continue his exploration. For safety, Ben takes Gabe and Sari with him to the chamber.

A few minutes after they enter the pyramid, Gabe stops to tie his shoe. When he looks up, he sees that Uncle Ben and Sari have disappeared. After searching for a while, the floor cracks beneath Gabe, and he falls through, landing in a big room filled with mummy-preparation tools. Sari appears in the room, and she says she also got lost. The two kids call Uncle Ben via a pager that Ben provided them with. A few seconds after Sari calls her father, the kids see a light coming through a tunnel. The kids hope that Ben has arrived, but the light turns out to be coming from of Ahmed, who is carrying a torch.

Ahmed says that he warned Ben about a curse, but Ben didn't believe him. He then says that the kids violated the sacred chamber of an ancient Egyptian princess named Khala, and, because of that, they should die. He grabs a knife and starts approaching the kids, but Ben suddenly appears and tries to stop him. Ahmed swings his torch at Ben and hits him in the head. Ahmed heaves the torch across the room, and it falls into the room's tar pit. The tar starts burning. The kids watch helplessly as Ahmed closes Ben's body in a sarcophagus, and he puts the kids in a separate sarcophagus. Luckily, Egyptians built hidden escape hatches into their coffins to allow the souls of the deceased to escape, so the three relatives are able to escape while Ahmed is distracted. The trio tries to exit, but they are stopped by Ahmed, who threatens them with his dagger. He forces them to walk toward the tar pit. Ahmed tells Ben and the kids that they'll have to jump into the pit. Terrified, Gabe pulls out the mummy's hand from his pocket. When Ahmed sees it, he recognizes it as the Hand of the Priestess. All of the mummies in the room to come alive and begin surrounding him. Some of the mummies grab Ahmed and try to throw him into the pit. Gabe looks away. However, when he looks back, he sees that the mummies have returned to their original spots, and Ahmed is running away.

Relieved, Ben and the children go back to their hotel room. Gabe pulls out the mummy's hand and pretends he's summoning ancient spirits. He is startled to hear a knock on the door, which he suspects to be a mummy. When he opens the door, Gabe sees his parents, who are back from Alexandria.

Me: Looks like we have an evil archaeologist to throw in jail and kill the mummy while we're at it.

Lizzy: You guys killed a mummy before right?

Cody: We sure did. It was the high priest of Pharaoh Seti I: Imhotep.

Me: Yep. And this mummy is the Egyptian Princess Khala.

Cody: I've read about her. She was the princess of Pharaoh Khufu back 4500 years ago.

Laney: That's a long time ago.

Me: Lets go check it out. Lets fly!

We were off to Egypt.

* * *

We arrived in Cairo, Egypt.

Me: Wow! Cairo, Egypt.

G1 Sludge: Me Sludge want to play in sand!

Me: We'll have plenty of time to play in the sand later. We need to find a boy named Gabe. He's said to be here in Cairo.

Nico: Lets go.

We went to an Egypt hotel and we were at a room door.

Me: This is it.

I knocked on the door.

Gabe: (In the room) Who is it?

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

The door opened and we saw Gabe.

Gabe: Awesome! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! You guys are my heroes.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Gabe. We came to talk to you about a mummy you encountered.

Gabe: Sure.

We went to the lobby and Gabe told us about his ordeal with the mummy and how it and Ahmed nearly killed him.

Me: That mummy and Ahmed are nothing but trouble.

Hunter: Ach du lieber Gott! No kidding.

Nico: We have to stop that mummy and Ahmed.

Abby: You're not the only one that has dealt with a mummy Gabe.

Gabe (to Abby Martin): So you dealt with a mummy problem too?

Abby: Yep. But I managed to get powers recently. (creates a small breeze)

Gabe: What did Horrorland do to you?

Abby: It changed a lot of us. And we joined Team Loud Phoenix Storm as the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

Gabe: That is so awesome!

Me: And we all dealt with a mummy before we went after the Goosebumps monsters. We dealt with the mummy of my High Priest Imhotep.

Gabe: The evil keeper of the dead that killed Pharaoh Seti I in 1290 B.C.?

Cody: That's right. And J.D. here is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Seti I.

Me: Yep.

Gabe: That is so cool!

Me: I know. Shall we go to the pyramids of Egypt?

Gabe: Lets do it.

Batgirl: I have a feeling these mummies are going to pop out and attack us.

Me: If they do we'll be ready for them.

We went to the Great Pyramids of Giza.

* * *

We arrived at the Great Pyramids of Giza.

The Great Pyramid of Giza (also known as the Pyramid of Khufu or the Pyramid of Cheops) is the oldest and largest of the three pyramids in the Giza pyramid complex bordering present-day El Giza, Egypt. It is the oldest of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, and the only one to remain largely intact.

Based on a mark in an interior chamber naming the work gang and a reference to the fourth dynasty Egyptian Pharaoh Khufu, some Egyptologists believe that the pyramid was thus built as a tomb over a 10- to 20-year period concluding around 2560 BC. Initially at 146.5 metres (481 feet), the Great Pyramid was the tallest man-made structure in the world for more than 3,800 years until Lincoln Cathedral was finished in 1311 AD. Originally, the Great Pyramid was covered by limestone casing stones that formed a smooth outer surface; what is seen today is the underlying core structure. Some of the casing stones that once covered the structure can still be seen around the base. There have been varying scientific and alternative theories about the Great Pyramid's construction techniques. Most accepted construction hypotheses are based on the idea that it was built by moving huge stones from a quarry and dragging and lifting them into place.

There are three known chambers inside the Great Pyramid. The lowest chamber is cut into the bedrock upon which the pyramid was built and was unfinished. The so-called Queen's Chamber and King's Chamber are higher up within the pyramid structure. The main part of the Giza complex is a set of buildings that included two mortuary temples in honour of Khufu (one close to the pyramid and one near the Nile), three smaller pyramids for Khufu's wives, an even smaller "satellite" pyramid, a raised causeway connecting the two temples, and small mastaba tombs surrounding the pyramid for nobles.

Me: The Great Pyramids of Giza, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world.

Nico: It's magnificent.

Cody: And it took over 1,000 years to build this.

Lincoln: It's amazing. We were here on our worldwide adventure to kill Sam's evil parents again.

Cody: That's right. Lord Anubis allowed us to go into the Egyptian Underworld and we watched Sam, Lola and Lana kill her evil parents Michael and Michelle Malloy.

Gabe: I heard all about them! They were the most ruthless serial killer couple ever!

Sam S.L.: They sure were. But they were pure evil.

Gabe: I'm sorry that happened to you Sam.

Sam S.L.: No worries Gabe. But thank you.

Drill Man: Wonder if I can drill under this sand?

Me: Go for it Drill Man.

Drill Man got to work and then the sand collapsed and we fell through and then we wound up falling through the roof of an ancient tomb and we landed on the floor. We saw that it was still in pristine condition even after 4,500 years had passed. It was lit up by torches.

Me: Wow!

Laney: Oh wow! This is an amazing tomb!

Lola: It's amazing.

Gabe: This tomb is amazing.

Maria: Is this the tomb you were in Gabe?

Gabe: It sure is.

Me: This tomb is 4,500 years old and it's still in tremendously great shape.

Vince: It sure is.

Cody: This is amazing. I've loved learning all about ancient Egypt and this has to be the most amazing tomb ever.

Me: It sure is Cody.

We went over to a wall and saw ancient hieroglyphics.

Lincoln: Look at these hieroglyphics.

Me: This looks like some kind of story. Let me see if I can decipher it.

Lana: Okay.

Me: It says: "Long ago, the evil princess of Egypt, Khana was plotting to overthrow her own father, Pharaoh Khufu by unleashing a terrible and mighty army onto the land. But her father overheard this murderous plot, and ordered for her to be mummified alive and he had her imprisoned here in this tomb, where she will stay forever. She then had a terrible curse placed on her saying that if her tomb was ever disturbed by intruders, she would come back to life and kill all who enter."

Laney: That's terrible!

Naruto: Whoa! That's awful. So Princess Khana hated her father.

Gabe: But why?

Me: It could be a number of reasons. But this one was done out of sheer hatred.

Lincoln: Does it say anything else?

Me: Lets see. (Reads more) "Should Khana ever come back, your only salvation to destroy her would be to summon the powers of the water of Tefnut."

Gabe (to Maria): You got powers from an Egyptian Diety named Tefnut.

Maria: Yep. If it wasn't for Tefnut, I wouldn't have made great friends. (blushes) And a great boyfriend.

William: Thanks babe.

Me: Tefnut is the Egyptian Goddess of Water.

Maria: Yep.

?: (Arabic Accent) So you are here brat!

We turned and we saw AHMED!

When Gabe arrives in Egypt for his Christmas vacation, he opts to stay with his Uncle Ben and cousin, Sari Hassad, rather than his parents. Gabe's uncle is an archaeologist and expert on all things Ancient Egypt. His work has brought him to the pyramids of Cairo, where he hopes to be on the verge of a great discovery. Overseeing Ben's investigation is Ahmed, a quiet Egyptian man from Ben's university. Ahmed warns Ben he could be in great danger exploring the pyramids, as they hold many curses. Ben, however, is not superstitious and blows off the idea.

Ahmed quickly turns from simply unfriendly to dangerous as Ben uncovers a hidden tomb in the pyramids. He attempts to kidnap Gabe and Sari, but the two are able to escape. Ahmed continues his chase after the two children, eventually leading them all back to the pyramid. There, he reveals the tomb Ben discovered as the preparation chamber of the priestess, Khala, whom he is descended from. Ahmed tells the children that they and Ben must die for violating her chamber. Ahmed attempts to lead the children to a boiling pit of tar, so he can mummify them. Before he can get away with his plan, Gabe pulls out his summoner — a mummy's hand — to wake up Ahmed's many other mummified victims. The terrified Ahmed runs away from the pyramid, allowing the children to escape with their lives.

Gabe: Ahmed!

Ahmed: (to Gabe) You should have never returned, boy!

Me: Ahmed, so we meet at last!

Ahmed: So that brat has Team Loud Phoenix Storm to assist him.

Me: (Speaking Arabic) أنت مهووس بالأعلى من الطبيعة أحمد. لقد حاولت قتل جابي وجعل حياته كابوسًا حيًا! (You are a fucked up freak of nature Ahmed. You tried to kill Gabe and make his life a living nightmare!)

Ahmed: (Speaking Arabic) تدخل هذا شقي في خططي للحصول على الكنز وكان عليه أن يدفع مع حياته! (That brat interfered in my plans to get the treasure and he had to pay with his life!)

Me: أنت حقًا شخص شرير بلا ضمير مطلقًا! لو كانت هذه إيران لأني سأقتلك بكل سرور حيث تقف! (You are truly an evil person with absolutely no conscience! If this were Iran I would gladly kill you where you stand!)

Ahmed: We shall see.

Me: And now you will die with the mummy. You tried to kill Gabe here and that is something we never will tolerate.

Fu: That's right.

Gaara: You are as honorless and despicable as I was before I met Naruto.

Ahmed: I'm impressed you're here Lord Kazekage. But your reign is gonna be short-lived.

Gaara (forms a sand fist from the wall): Flint's right. Egypt does have a lot of sand to be controlled.

Gaara punched him and sent him crashing into the mummy's coffin. Then the mummy's coffin opened up and out came THE MUMMY OF PRINCESS KHANA!

ALL: THE MUMMY!

The Mummy groaned as it woke up and it had glowing evil red eyes and it grabbed Ahmed and ate him and splattered his blood and guts all over the place.

Everyone: EWWWW!

Me: Oh that is disgusting!

Lincoln: Guess she prefers red meat.

Me: Well we aren't very appetizing either. Lets kill this ancient bitch!

We transformed and powered up!

Gabe: Whoa! So this is your Super Angel forms.

Me: Yep. Now it's time for us to bury this ancient bitch once and for all!

We went at the mummy and I punched it in the face and kicked it in the chest.

Laney tied it up with her plant powers and slammed it into the ground. Lincoln, Linka and the Morris siblings fired powerful blasts of lightning and electrocuted the mummy. Lori fired a massive blast of wind at it and blew sand around it in a massive tornado of sand.

Nico: Princess Khana, you have failed this world for 4,500 years!

Lola and Michael Munroe fired a massive blast of fire and burned the mummy.

Hunter demonstrated his powers by firing a powerful blast of lightning and fire combined together. It hit the mummy and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Gaara formed a powerful spear using Shukaku's chakra and he threw it. The spear hit the mummy and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Wow! What power! Lets weaken it with our combos!

Straxus: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Straxus's back and it enhanced his grenade launcher 100-fold.

Straxus: My weapon of choice is usually my pickaxe but I have to diversify my weapons.

Drill Man: Lets get her! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Drill Man's left arm and it enhanced his Drill Missile 100-fold.

Straxus and Drill Man: SUPER MISSILE BARRAGE!

They both fired grenades and Drill Missiles and they hit the Mummy and exploded.

It was a massive fiery cloud.

Sludge: Me, Sludge get her! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his energon sword and it enhanced it 100-fold.

Batgirl: Time to try this out. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it gave her the ability to turn into a powerful colony of bats.

Sludge and Batgirl: BATSTORM ENERGON SLASH!

The Bat Colony went into the energon sword and it enhanced its power and turned it into a sword of darkness. He slashed the mummy and it exploded.

Me: Lets final smash this freak!

Gaara: You got it J.D. I've always wanted to try this out. SHUKAKU SANDSTORM BURIAL!

Gaara fired a massive blast of sand and it turned into Shukaku's head and it went at the mummy and it hit her and exploded.

Gabe: Time for me. I've always wanted to try this! NEPHTHYS PHOENIX FIRESTORM!

Gabe chanted an ancient Egyptian Chant and a fire tornado appeared and a powerful phoenix of pure fire appeared and it hit the Mummy and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Maria: You will never terrorize this place ever again!

Maria fired a massive blast of water at the mummy and the water destroyed it instantly! Melting it into absolutely nothing!

Me: Go back to hell you bitch!

The mummy of Khana went back to Hell and she was gonna stay there. Forever.

During the battle Nico caught an Excadrill and a Swoobat.

Gabe: (To the viewers) What can I say? Team Loud Phoenix Storm is just that awesome!

Me: We sure are. You were awesome Gabe.

Hunter: Ja. You were amazing!

Me: Yep.

We inducted Gabe into the Goosebumps Monster Hunters and it was awesome for him. He had the power to control the wind and the sand.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Goosebumps Monster destroyed.

Welcome aboard Hunter. You will make an awesome addition to the team. On Deviantart, me and Hunter do awesome RP's together that turn into awesome fanfictions for the site. The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb on Goosebumps was the creepiest and strangest one. The mummy was horrifying. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you think and welcome aboard ArchangelOfJustice12.

See you all next time.


	783. Terror of The Necromorphs

Somewhere in the unknown regions of space, we see a dead planet with a massive hole on it. For this planet was Aegis VII, a mining world that had it's hole made by a giant planet-cracker Spaceship named the U.S.G. Ishimura. Another Spaceship appeared, only it was smaller than the Ishimura. It had the words U.S.G. Kellion.

Unknown voice from the USG Kellion: Hello Ishimura, this is the repair crew from the USG Kellion Responding. Ishimura? Come in. Ishimura, prepare to be boarded?

Back on Earth, Three days before the Ishimura incident, in the estate of the legendary Team Loud Phoenix Storm in Gotham Royal York, Michigan, we were watching TV and resting after defeating another Goosebumps monster.

Me: Another Goosebumps monster bites the dust.

Naruto: Yep.

Hunter: Ja. I'm glad we brought another monster down.

Fu: Yep.

Stacy: Did I also mention that it's shark week?

Me: No you didn't! Awesome!

We turned on the Discovery Channel for it.

Suddenly, Laney, Lisa and Lana came into the room.

Laney: Hey guys! We got some contact from our radio, but it's not from here. It's something else, it could be a S.O.S. distress contact!

Lisa: It appears to be in space, and not on our Earth's origin.

Naruto: We better go check it out.

Me: Right bro. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor

Lisa: Roger that. I traced where the signal was coming from and it's from a ship called Ishimura. I don't know the specifics of what this ship is

Fu: We'll have to find out.

Me: Where's it coming from?

Lisa: It appears to be coming from a star system located 6 light-years away from here. Called the Aegis System.

Me: Then that's where we need to go. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

Lisa: Affirmative.

We entered our ship and we were off and the Spaceship leaves the estate and into space. Our Destination, Aegis VII.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2702.4: The U.S.S. Valor is en route to the planet Aegis VII, located 6 light-years away from Earth. We just received a distress signal coming from a ship called the U.S.G. Ishimura. Our mission is to investigate what went down and rescue any survivors.

Lincoln: I wonder what this ship is like.

Me: We'll know when we get there.

Stacy: Sydney, do you have a crush on Donnie?

Sydney (blushes): Of course not! Why do you ask?

Raph (chuckles): Don't deny it. Donnie's been close to ya ever since ya got cured at the Underground City.

Ratchet was on a table being fixed.

Mixmaster: You sure you don't want your Quarry form back?

Sydney (sighs): I've gotten used to my sword. I'll let you guys know when it's time for me to get my mutated form back. But for right now, I'm fine the way I am.

Ratchet: Sydney, what was your family like before J.D. and the others met you?

Sydney: That is something I will never forget and it started out good. But ended bad.

FLASHBACK

Sydney: (Narrating) **I was an ordinary little girl and I had a loving family. I loved everyone and everything. But then one day, he came. The Shredder and his Foot Clan came in uninvited and they abducted me and killed my entire family right in front of my eyes! (Crying)**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Varie was comforting Sydney.

Me: That's horrible. Shredder I'm glad we killed you.

Nico: I'm glad too.

Brawn accidentally knocked off his equipment.

Ratchet: BRAWN! I NEEDED THAT!

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We all saw an Asteroid field surrounding the Planet. And to our shock, we found a massive Spaceship that says "U.S.G. Ishimura". But that's not what was shocking, what's shocking is a huge rock the size of two Russia's, Hovering over the Planet's atmosphere.

Me: That is a huge chunk of planet!

Naruto: Look at the size of that chunk of rock!

Nico: Unbelievable! How can a ship like that lift up a huge chunk of rock like that?

Me: No idea.

Shikamaru: So this ship is a mining ship?

Lori: Literally looks like it.

Me: No kidding.

But to our surprise, we see another Ship. This time, it has entered into the same Star System just like our ship did. The words on this mysterious small ship says "U.S.G. Kellion", as this Kellion opened contact with the Ishimura, but no response from it.

Me: No response. Hunter, Lincoln, Lana, you three go aboard and search for any survivors.

To our shock and horror, the USG Kellion lost control when it got closer to the U.S.G. Ishimura's docking bay.

Me: Uh oh! Fire tractor beam and beam the ship to us!

But it was too late, as the U.S.G. Kellion crashed into the Ishimura's hangar bay.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Leni: (Worried) You don't think they are dead?

Me: Lets get moving! Street Sharks, Nicole, Laney, Nico, May, Vince, Carol, Hunter, Lincoln, Naruto, Lana, you guys come with me! We're going aboard.

Hunter: Jawohl Herr Knudson!

Lincoln: Yes J.D.

Laney: Copy that!

Naruto: You can count on us.

Nico: Lets do this.

Lana: Don't worry big bro, I'll do my best to help.

Vince: You got it partner.

Lori: Well it looks like the rest of us is staying on the Spaceship.

Me: Lets go.

We entered one of the Shuttle ships inside our spaceship, we were heading to the USG Ishimura.

We boarded the ship and saw the inside sparking and was destroyed

Me: Whoa.

Hunter: So the Ishimura is having technical difficulties and hull damages?

Lana: Looks like both.

Me: My god. What the hell happened here?

Laney: Looks like damaged systems.

Lincoln: Lets find out.

We searched the ship and we saw more damage, technical difficulties, and blood stains on the walls... Wait, blood stains? It look like the blood was made a few days ago. But for some reason, we saw no dead bodies. Weird.

Me: There's blood here.

I wiped it off with my finger.

Me: Still fresh. Whoever it was that was killed, it happened less than 10 minutes ago.

Hunter: Ja it is, but where's the body at? It's not here.

Me: No idea. Lets keep looking.

We kept searching and finally we saw a dead body. But it's appearance made some of us want to puke. It was a deformed and grotesque looking dead body, it's guts looked like it was exploded and from it is small midget size arms jutting from it. It's throat looked like it was ripped apart and the mouth has no chin, appearing to be mouthless, and it's two regular hands on two regular arms had it's hand ripped open, revealing two bone like scythes. Though it was dead and not moving the sight of it was so horrific to look at.

Me: OH THAT IS DISGUSTING!

Nicole: What the fuck is that!?

Lana: What the heck is that thing?

Naruto: Well, whatever it is, it's dead. Hey J.D. Why does this thing look Human?

Me: I've never seen a creature like this before bro. This is something none of us have ever encountered.

Nicole: I know this creature from somewhere. But I'm having a hard time remembering where I saw it.

As we were talking, we failed to notice that the dead body is not dead at all. It rises up, and it raised it's scythe like blades down on me. But Lana saw it.

Lana: J.D. LOOK OUT!

I looked behind me and I ducked and got out of the way and Lincoln and Stacy fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted the creature.

But the creature didn't flinch as it charges at Lincoln this time.

I slashed the creature's head off and killed it.

But to our shock and horror, the creature still can attack us even without the head. And now it's focusing on me

I fired a powerful blast of fire at the creature and incinerated it.

Lincoln: What was that thing!? How can it attack us even without the head?

Me: I have no idea.

John: That thing was terrifying!

Lana: And that thing was ugly!

Hunter: But why was it dead the first time we saw it but it rises up without us looking?

Me: It acts like a zombie. But it can still fight even when we blow it's head off.

Coup: That is awful.

Lana: But was that thing like playing dead?

Me: I think so.

Then we left the room and went to another room. This time it has a light flickering in there. Almost it looked like it was losing power and we saw another dead body. But fortunately it's Human and not one of the Creatures. But we also see what looked like a weapon on the desk.

Lana: This guy is dead.

Me: This is a weapon that's far more advanced than anything we've seen. Looks like it's from the year 3000

Suddenly we hear a door open and we look where it was coming from. It was a Man wearing what look like a armor, and a helmet with teal light from it. He look at us in suspicion.

Unknown Man: Who are you? Are you the surviving Crew of the Ishimura?

Me: No we came aboard because we received a distress signal.

Unknown Man: I see, so you don't know what's happening on this ship?

Me: No. We were asking the same thing.

Unknown Man: I'm Isaac Clarke, Engineering class from the USG Kellion.

Me: Pleasure to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Isaac Clarke: Team Loud Phoenix Storm? Never heard of it.

Me: We're a team Of interplanetary superheroes that defend the entire universe from the forces of evil and defend the entire universe.

Isaac Clarke: I see, but you're not from the Earth I came from? Considering the armor and weapons you all wield that is not in the Earth Gov's origins?

Me: No. We're from 6 light-years away from here. What year is your Planet Earth from?

Isaac Clarke: The year is 2508 AD. Why you ask?

Me: Wow! That's 489 years from now. You're in the year 2019.

Isaac Clarke: 2019? That's 489 years ago. So your saying there are two Earths on this Galaxy?

Me: That is a strong possibility. Either that or you went back in time to our universe or our Faster Than Light warp engines took us 489 years into the future.

Isaac Clarke: That is another possibility.

Lana: Guys, I saw blood stains on the walls that said "CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS." What does that mean?

Lincoln: Sounds like a way to kill those creatures.

Naruto: Sounds like it.

Isaac Clarke: Hey Mr. Knudson, you didn't introduce your friends?

Lincoln: Sorry I'm Lincoln Loud.

Nico: I'm Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico.

Lana: I'm Lincoln's little sister Lana Loud.

Laney: I'm Laney Loud. Another one of Lincoln's little sisters.

Nicole: I'm Nicole Knudson, one of J.D.'s daughters.

May: I'm May, Nico's girlfriend.

Vince: I'm Vince Pusateri, 2nd In Command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Carol: I'm Carol Pingrey Loud, Vince's Fiancé.

John: We're the Bolton Siblings. I'm John and these are my brothers Clint, Bobby and Coup and this is our sister Stacy.

Stacy: Pleasure to meet you.

Clint: Sup.

Bobby B.: Yo.

Coup: Pleasure.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Me: Naruto's my little brother.

Hunter: Und i'm Hunter Vadász Takács-Michaelson. But you can call me Hunter Herr Clarke.

Isaac Clarke: You have a nice German Accent Hunter.

Hunter: Danke.

Lana: Also Isaac, what's this weapon we found in the table?

Isaac Clarke: That's a Plasma Cutter, a tool used for mining. But be careful, it's very dangerous and only the most experienced can wield it.

Me: It's very advanced.

Isaac Clarke: Thank you James.

There was banging on the other door, as we all heard someone calling for help.

Man from the other door: Help! Help! Someone! Please open the Door! Help!

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the door and opened it and out came a bunch of men and a woman.

But one of the men got attacked by another of those creatures, as it slashed and killed the man, the man's left leg was went flying. After that the creature look at the group and prepares to charge. Not caring if it's outnumbered.

We fired energy and element blasts and burned it's limbs off

Feeling useless, the creature dies after it's limbs is burned off.

Woman: Thank you, you saved us.

Man: All except Josh, that thing killed him.

Me: We saw.

Woman: I'm Emily, and this is Jones, Tyler, Larry, and George, we're Miners and doctors. The monsters that attacked the Ishimura a few days ago, the security died off, and most of the people here were killed.

Me: Pleasure. We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced ourselves.

Emily: Never heard of it, but I can tell you all have good hearts.

Me: Thanks Emily. We think that you all went back in time to our time in the year 2019 or we travelled forward in time.

Emily: That shouldn't be possible. The Ishimura arrived to this Aegis System Nine days ago. And it's 2508?

Me: We don't know ourselves Emily. It's the year 2019.

Isaac Clarke: Hey, we need to look for more survivors, and also Kendra Daniels and Zach Hammond! And also my Girlfriend Nicole.

Emily: I understand Isaac.

Isaac Clark: Thanks, hey Emily, can you and your friends come?

Emily: Sorry, but we can't come with you all.

Me: No Emily. I have a strong feeling that the entire colony is infested with all these creatures. We can beam you all aboard our ship for safety.

Emily: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: Lisa, beam aboard 4 to our ship.

Lisa: Copy that 2nd Elder brother.

The Transporters energized and they beamed Emily, Larry, Tyler and George to our ship.

As we left the room, we continue to go down the hallway and found something on the ground. It was some sort of device on the ground and it had blinking a white light.

Isaac Clarke: An Audio Recorder. I wonder was it doing here?

Lincoln: Lets see.

Lincoln picked it up and pressed play.

It plays the Audio of someone. "This is Benson. Everybody listen up! They're using the vents! That's how they're getting around the ship! Stay away from the vents...Noo! Get back! Get Back! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" And a roar was heard from the audio recorder. And the audio recorder ended.

Me: Whoa! Holy shit! Whatever that was, it was as demonic as the devil himself!

Lana: No kidding!

Laney: That was horrifying!

Stacy: No kidding.

Lincoln: Wait, this Benson from the audio recorder said those creatures travel by the vents?

We looked at the vents and we saw that they were busted open.

Me: That must be where they came in.

Hunter: Clever monsters, but we must remain vigilant.

Carol: I agree.

Lana: That's right Hunter.

Naruto: I agree.

Me: Right bro.

As we enter the door, it opens. We went into a room that has windows which were blinded by metal sliding doors. But Isaac Clarke went into what look like a advanced computer. And turns it on and it activating the window slides as it opens. And through the window we saw two more people there. One is a woman with strawberry blonde hair, and an African-American man wearing a security outfit. But a visual image appeared in front of Isaac Clarke's face. Which was from his right arm.

Woman: Isaac? Isaac! God I can't believe it he made it-wait, who are those people?

Isaac Clarke: Calm down Kendra, these are my new friend, and they are not part of the Ishimura and they came here to help us.

Kendra: I see, may I get what their names are?

Isaac Clarke: Sure thing, hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to Kendra and Zach.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

We introduced ourselves.

Zach Hammond: I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. And Isaac, I'm relieved that you're still alive. Hopefully you all didn't run into more of them?

Kendra: More what?! What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?!

Me: We did run into a couple of them. And we were wondering what those creatures are as well.

Zach: Keep all of your voices down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on the ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge. But first, we got to repair the tram system.

Kendra: Wait, why the Tram Station! You're crazy Hammond. You're gonna get us all killed.

Zach: If you listen to me, I WILL get you out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the Tram?

Me: Lets find out. Let's go guys.

As Kendra looks up the datapad about the Ishimura's tram station. And she sighs agitated.

Kendra: The Data board is fried but there should be a spare in the Maintenance bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit, everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here.

Zach: No, we can't... but you and your friends can. Isaac, if I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole.

The Image ended.

Hunter: So we have to go fix the Tram?

Lana: I can do that. On Earth in Gotham Royal York, I'm quite the handyman.

Isaac Clarke: Gotham Royal York? I don't believe this Gotham Royal York existed on Earth that I came from.

Me: It's located in Michigan just outside of Detroit. It's a fusion city of 3 major cities combined into one: Gotham City, New York City and Royal Woods.

Lincoln: It's an amazing city.

Nico: It sure is. It's an amazing city and it's as big as a city in your time Isaac.

Isaac Clarke: Like I said, it does not exist on the Earth I am from. Also why is it that a girl no order than 7 knows engineering and stuff?

Me: She's very talented for someone her age. She fixes the family van and all the stuff around the house and she knows all about how to work with dangerous tools.

Lana: Yep.

Laney: Lana is very talented.

Isaac Clarke: I see, well I'm a Engineer as well and I could use some help from Lana.

Lana: I'd be more than happy to help.

Isaac Clarke: Thank you.

As we open the door we see the hallway. But we didn't know which way where we are going.

Me: We don't know which way to go. This is a huge ship.

Naruto: Yeah it looks like it goes on forever.

Isaac Clarke: I have a device that lead us to where the Tram is. *As he activated it.* Alright, it's to the right! *As he leads us to the right.*

As Isaac leads the way, the com-link just opened up. And the voice revealed to be Zach Hammond's.

Zach from the Comlink: Isaac, everyone, be careful. Shooting them in the head and body didn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the job.

Me: That explains why we should attack the limbs of those creatures.

Lincoln: Yep.

As they enter the door, they went into a bigger room. As they see another door. But this time, it was sliding fast, and was malfunctioning. As they see it, they heard a roar from the far distance.

Lincoln: It's one of those creatures!

Me: It's coming this way. I can feel it.

Another creature appeared. But this time, it's a different one. And it's huge.

Me: That one is bigger than the last one!

Nico: It's huge and ugly!

Laney: No kidding!

The thing charges at us without stopping. Then Zach's voice from the comlink came again.

Zach from the Comlink: Careful! Shooting the limbs on the front didn't seem to work. Arm for the back!

Me: Right!

I fired a massive energy blast and it curved around and hit it in the back and it exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Isaac Clarke: Woah! That thing didn't stand a chance.

Me: Our power is strong enough to destroy entire planets in the blink of an eye.

Hunter: Ja, but let's not use it anymore here. We don't want to accidentally destroy this ship where we are.

Me: Good idea Hunter.

Laney: We have to be careful.

Carol: Got it.

Lincoln: But what should we do about this door? It could cut us in half due to it malfunctioning.

Lana: I got this.

Lana fixed the door right up and it was opening safely.

Me: Good work Lana.

But Isaac saw on a floor, it's a strange device nobody (Except Isaac) seen before.

Me: What is it Isaac?

Isaac Clarke: Its a stasis module.

Me: I've seen these before. They contain people or things in cryogenic suspended animation.

Isaac Clarke: Good answer, it might be useful against those things and the malfunctioning stuff. But it needs stasis batteries every time the Stasis Module runs out. But thankfully, it's not run out.

Me: Lets see what or who is inside this thing.

I wiped some frost off it and inside it was a member of the crew frozen in time.

Isaac Clarke: What the? Where did this cryogenetic pod came from?

Lincoln: We have no idea.

Nico: Me neither.

As we opened the Cryogenetic pod, a person came out of the pod.

I caught him.

Me: Brr. That's cold.

This man look like a crew member of the USG Ishimura. He's the same age as you. Shaved beard, and was wearing what look like a Security outfit, as he opened his eyes. And looks at us.

Man: What day is it?

Me: It's a long and very complicated story.

Isaac Clarke: *Sees the security badge on this man.* You're from P-Sec?

Me: Yes, i am from P-Sec.

Lincoln: P-Sec?

Isaac Clarke: It's a short word for Planetside Security.

Me: Like an Interplanetary Police Force.

Man: Yes! I'm Stuart L. Berricks. I am part of the P-Sec forces on the U.S.G. Ishimura. I accidentally trapped myself inside that Pod. Though the Captain would not appreciate my laziness. But speaking of which, I'll call him. *As he calls the Captain from the comlink, but nothing happens.* That's weird, why is the Captain not responding?

Me: I think he's dead.

Lincoln: There was an invasion on this ship with horrific creatures.

Stuart: What horrific creatures?

Lana: You'll have to see one for yourself.

Me: Yeah. They are really horrifying.

Stuart: What are all of you going to do?

Isaac Clarke: We're going to fix the Tram.

Stuart: Alright, also I'm coming as well. I'll help you get to the Maintenance bay.

Me: Thank you. We never introduced ourselves. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced ourselves.

Isaac Clarke: And i'm Isaac Clarke. A Engineer.

Stuart: I see. Well. Let's get going. I want to see what those creatures are that you spoke of.

Me: Trust me. They are horrifying.

Nico: Yeah.

Vince: They sure are.

As we entered the Door where Lana had fixed earlier. We found another hallway.

Me: We have more hallways.

Isaac Clarke: *Activating the navigation device.* It's that way to the left!

We followed Isaac. It was like we were going into a hive of pure evil.

As we almost close to the door, the lights suddenly shut off for a minute.

Lana: Who turned out the lights!?

Stuart: Shit! Man! That never happened before. How much damage did those creatures that you spoke of done this?

Me: Probably a lot. We saw a ship crash into a much bigger ship when we got here.

Isaac Clarke: The U.S.G. Kellion?

Lincoln: Yep.

Me: That's the one.

Isaac Clarke: That's the ship where me, Kendra, Zach, and the other two guys came from.

Me: That's Coincidental. We received a distress signal and answered it.

Isaac Clarke: I see. Well we came here just to repair the Ishimura. Before we met those things, which were responsible for killing the two guys that came with us.

Naruto: That's awful.

John: That is horrifying.

Isaac Clarke: Yep it was. I was almost chased by one of them. But I made it to the Elevator. But the creature came through. But it didn't kill me in time when the Elevator doors closed fast and crushed it. After I exited the Elevator and that's how I meet you guys.

Me: So you escaped just in time.

Isaac Clarke: Yep.

As we opened the door, to our surprise, there is still light on this room. But not just any room, this was the Trams Maintenance room.

Me: Is this the Tram Maintenance room?

Isaac Clarke: Yes, looks like one of the arms still works.

As he presses a button, an arm came out and grabbed one of the Trams handles, there was another one. But this one is malfunctioning.

Me: This one is still broken.

Lana: Let me fix it.

Lana fixed it in a jiffy.

Isaac Clarke: Thanks-

There was a bursting sound and we saw two to three vents break off. The culprits are several bone-scythed creatures again.

Stuart: What the fuck! *As he fires his P-Sec pistol at them, but the pistol bullet wounds only agitated the creatures.* Fuck me! Since when can those creatures be able to take a bullet?!

Lincoln: Lets see how they like this!

Stacy and Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and blew off their limbs

Some of the creatures fall down dead after their limbs were blown off. But the rest charged at us.

We slashed and blasted off the rest of their limbs and killed them.

Stuart: What the fuck were those things?!

Me: Those were some of the creatures we've encountered and told you about.

Hunter: Hey guys! I found another Audio Recorder! *As he got the Audio Recorder from the ground.*

Lincoln: Lets hear what's on it Hunter.

Hunter pressed it. The Audio Recorder said "Listen up, car 8 is trashed. We managed to get it back to the repair depot, but now the auto-loader is fried. I need a Stasis Module brought down here now! If we don't get this piece of shit off the tracks, it's going to jam up the whole system!" And the audio recorder ended.

Me: So there's an escape module still operational.

Isaac Clarke: Wait a minute? Didn't I picked up a Stasis Module?

Me: You did Isaac. That's the one we found.

Suddenly, the auto loaders pull the damaged Tram car from the tracks.

Female computer voice: Replacing damaged Tram car. Please stand by.

Naruto: Looks like you have an escape vehicle.

Me: We can take the vehicle to our ship and bring you all back to Earth with it.

The comlink opened again. But this time it's Kendra's.

Kendra from the Comlimk: Isaac, everyone, you all did it! That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll all be able to call the Tram from the control room. The faster the better...I can hear something crawling around there... *And the image disappears.*

Me: Uh oh!

Suddenly, several more scythed creatures appeared from the vents again. And they charge towards us

Me: Attack!

We shoot, blast and slash the creatures limbs off. After that another tram appeared and the auto loaders brought it to the tracks.

Female Computer voice: Tram replacement complete.

Isaac Clarke: Wait! The tram has to go to Kendra and Zach. They need to get to the bridge and access the files there.

Me: Okay but we got to hurry!

Lincoln: Yeah we can't hold them off forever!

Nico: I know.

After the battle, We took the Tram there. As we enter the hallway again we encountered another creature. But this time, it's legs were fused together. Forming a tail and with a sharp scorpion like blade on the end of it's tail. It looks at us from the ceiling, before leaving.

Me: That one is ugly!

Lincoln: That's new, first we see the Scythe creatures, second we saw a giant gorilla lookalike creature. And now this creature. How many varieties of these creatures are there?

Me: Looks like there's too many.

Nicole: Yeah but they all look so familiar to me somehow.

Hunter: Let's head to where the malfunctioned door used to be. Since Lana fixed it.

Me: Right. Lets go!

As we enter the big room again where the door we came through that Lana fixed earlier, we saw more scythe creatures again, including the same scorpion like creature. They attack us, and the scorpion-like creature leaps to where we are.

We slashed and blasted their limbs off and destroyed them.

After that we went to the door we came from. And Kendra's voice from the comlink appeared again.

Kendra: Isaac, everyone that's with Isaac, I patched into the deck's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the Maintenance bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside.

Isaac Clarke: Roger that Kendra! *As the comlink ended.* It appears we have to go to another Maintenance bay.

Naruto: Which Maintenance Bay is that?

Isaac Clarke: *Activates the Navigation device.* That way!

We went down the left hall.

As we continue to went to the Left hall, we found another scythe creature on the ground.

Stuart: I see that thing is dead. Let's move on.

Lincoln: Wait don't.

Stuart: Why?

Lana: It's still alive and playing possum!

Nico: Yeah, they have a very clever ambush strategy.

Isaac Clarke: Well, I'm about to see it. *As he fired his Plasma Cutter at one of the scythe creature's leg, dismembering it. And to Isaac and Stuart's shock, the creature was alive and pissed off. But without one of the legs. It uses it's bone scythe like blades to use as walking sticks, it was crawling to where Isaac was.*

Isaac: It IS alive!

Isaac finished the creature off by shooting it's arms arm. And it lies dead.

Me: That did it!

Stuart: How did those things do that? They're like animals?

Me: We don't know ourselves. But they are also like zombies.

Naruto: Hey guys! I found another Audio Recorder.

Me: What does that one say bro?

Naruto plays it. "This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out. Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body, you gotta cut off their limbs. Grab a cutter, anything like that. Cut them apart!" And the recorder ended.

Me: We already know that part.

Naruto: Yep.

Lincoln: Wait, isn't Benson that guy we found the first Audio Recorder about him. Before he died?

Me: Yeah he was.

As we opened the door of the Elevator that would lead them to the Maintenance Bay.

We took the elevator.

After the Elevator arrived to the maintenance bay, the door opens. Revealing the us as we got out. But we saw more Scythe creatures there. Waiting for the group, and they charged in towards us.

Me: Here they come!

As we fired our weapons and energy and elemental blasts at the creatures limbs and after that the creatures were destroyed by our attacks.

Only one each creature fell

After that, the group heard Kendra's voice again.

Kendra's voice from the comlink: It's Kendra. It looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key somewhere in the Maintenance bay.

Me: We'll look for one. It should be in a tool box somewhere

As we were looking for a key, we see another Elevator that leads them to the second floor of the Maintenance Bay.

They took it.

The elevator only ascends for a few seconds, before the doors open. They see another scythe creature on the ground, playing dead.

Me: That one is playing possum too!

Hunter: Yeah right, we are not falling for it's tricks!

As Hunter fired a blast of at the Creature's limbs, the creature growled in pain and anger. Before it's limbs were dismembered and it lays dead.

Me: Yeah!

We went across the metal bridge of the second floor and we saw what look like a key there.

Lana: There's the key.

Me: Lets Get it guys!

As we went there to get the key, the vent on the left of the Key busted open, revealing another scythe creature.

Naruto: There's just no end to these guys!

Me: No there isn't!

Lincoln: I know!

Lincoln fired lightning at the creature's limbs, killing it.

I grabbed the key.

Me: Got it!

But there was something else. We see another device here. This time it said database.

Isaac Clarke: No, it's just a Database, you grab the Key and I'll grab the Database. Let's see what it says?

As he was reading it, it said

"USG ISHIMURA

AEROSPACE ENGINEERING DEPT

SHUTTLE REPAIRS INVOICE

MISSION DAY TWO:

\- Faulty fore gyro, vessel USG-ISH-503. Replaced, now functional.

MISSION DAY THREE:

\- Faulty 40 scope, vessel USG-ISH-501. Still in repair.

MISSION DAY FOUR:

\- Damaged landing repulsors, vessel USG-ISH-505. Complete replacement, now functional.

\- Damaged fore and left-fore viewports, vessel USG-ISH-504. Replaced, now functional.

MISSION DAY FIVE:

\- Damaged booster collar, vessel USG-ISH-505. Repaired, now functional.

ENGINEERS'S NOTE

Wright, J.F. (2nd ENGINEER, MAINTENANCE BAY).".

Me: This place is much more damaged than what we first thought.

Isaac Clarke: It did say Vessel USG-ISH-S05 and others. I think they are talking about the shuttles.

Me: We got to find them. Lets go.

As we were going to the first floor, we encountered another scythe creature as it charges at us.

Me: Lets get it!

Naruto: Yeah!

As we fired powers and weapons at the creature. Killing it with it's limbs blown off. After that we enter the Elevator to the first floor. As it opened, we see another scythe creature coming for us

Lincoln: Fire!

We did so as the creature falls down dead after it's limbs were blown out. Isaac uses his navigation device, which leads us to the Maintenance Bay's storage room.

Me: Storage room?

Isaac Clarke: Yes J.D., this is where Kendra told us to go to. Inside there is something we need, a Data board.

Lincoln: Lets get it.

Carol: Yeah.

We went to the storage room after I opened it with the key I got. We went inside and on the left is the Data board itself.

Me: The Data Board.

Hunter: I'll get it! *As he picked it up.*

We went outside the storage room. The image of Kendra appeared again.

Kendra from the video image: That's it Isaac and everyone! Take the board back to Tram Control and put it in a slot that goes into the computer array. That should get the tram system back online.

After that, the image turns off.

Me: Roger that. Lets go!

But we see more scythe creatures including two more leaping scorpion like creatures. As they attack us.

We beat them fast and ran to the tram room.

After that, Hunter handed the Data Board to Isaac and he puts it in the computer array.

Female Computer Voice: Tram Control Computer now online.

As Isaac went to the Tram Control Computer, he presses it.

Female Computer Voice: Ship-wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at Flight-Deck Station.

Through the window, the Tram appeared. And Kendra and Zach went inside the Tram. The image of Zach appeared.

Zach: Alright, we're on board and heading to the bridge. Good work. *But then the image changed to Kendra.*

Kendra: Strange...the quarantine just lifted... *The image changed back to Zach.*

Zach: Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. You all get back to the USG Kellion and the shuttle where the Team Loud Phoenix Storm came from and prep them for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there.

Kendra: If we live that long. You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide! We're all going to die here.

Zach: You're lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms. Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other?

Kendra: *Sighs as she looks at us.* Just get us out of here alive. *As the image closes.*

Me: Nobody is gonna die on our watch!

Nico: That's right.

Isaac: Well you heard Zach, let's get to the Kellion and the shuttle where you guys came from.

We did so.

We went to the elevator where Isaac came from earlier. It went up after we took it, after that it opens. We saw another scythe creature, but it wasn't paying attention to us. It just went left of the hallway. This hallway was familiar to Isaac since that's where he came from after his first encounter with those creatures.

Isaac: That's the hallway where I came in from the other room. After our first encounter with those things.

Me: Lets go see where that one went to.

As we continue to go down the hallway, they see the same creature. Only this time it attacked the vent and went in. Ignoring the group.

Lana: That's weird? What is it not attacking us?

Carol: I have no idea.

Me: No clue.

But another scythe creature came in, this time it's behind us. Only for Stuart and Isaac to shoot it's limbs off, killing it. As we almost made it to the door that leads to "Flight Lounge", the same creature that ignored the group appeared from the ceiling and this time it's now focusing on the group.

Me: That thing is really ugly.

Naruto: Isn't that the same one that ignored us almost a minute ago?

Lincoln: It sure is.

Laney: It looks like it.

Lincoln and Stacy fired at the scythe creature's limbs, killing it. We entered the room. This was the same place where Isaac first encountered the creature before. But it was different, the dead bodies of the two men that accompanying Isaac, Zach, and Kendra. All but disappeared and what's left is their blood on the ground were the dead bodies used to be.

Isaac: That's the place where we first saw the creature that was responsible for the deaths of two men. But, where is the bodies?

Me: I don't see anything.

John: They just vanished.

Lincoln: Let's get to the Kellion and our shuttle!

Me: Right!

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and blew it into a thousand pieces.

As we enter the Kellion first, we see the image on the ship's bridge. But we see another scorpion like creature, crawling all over the ship's windows.

Computer: Hostile lifeforms detected. Hull damage critical. Evacuate immediately.

Me: Oh shit!

As both our Shuttle and the USG Kellion was caught on fire from too many damages.

Isaac: We need to get out of the Kellion! Now!

Me: Lets go!

As we finally exit the Kellion, as both the ship and our shuttle exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

As they descend into the ground. We made it out just in time. But we encountered more creatures. Dozens of scythe creatures, two to three scorpion like creatures, and a big armored gorilla lookalike creature. They charge against us.

Naruto: Lets get them!

We fired our weapons and powers against the creatures, the only ones we manage to kill are the scythe and scorpion like creatures. And the big creature is the only one left. As it charges at us.

Hunter: We need to get behind that thing and shoot it's back!

Me: I got this!

I fired a powerful energy blast of pure fire and it curved around and hit the creature in the back and exploded.

After that, we got another video image from Kendra and Zach.

Zach: What the hell is happening down there?! What happened to the shuttles?

Me: They got destroyed by the creatures. It's like they knew where we were going.

Kendra from the video image: That was our ride home... They are the only way off this ship...

Zach: Kendra...

Kendra: No Hammond! This changes everything!

Zach: Just let me think! Can you access the Command Computer?

Kendra: *Sighs in frustration.* It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the captain's authorization, I can't access them.

Zach: Well? Where's the Captain?

As Kendra types in of where the Captain of this ship is.

Kendra: Here it is. Captain Benjamin Matthias. Location... Medlab. Status... Deceased.

Zach: What? How?

Kendra: I can't access this information. Isaac, you and your friends must find the Captain and find his RIG. With his authorization codes, I can crack this computer wide open.

Me: We can do that. I refuse to give up! I'm never gonna give up until we get off of this deathtrap.

Naruto: Me neither. I won't give up and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way.

Zach: I don't know if you're a real ninja or not. But that's not my decision, but thanks. We need all the help we can get. Also I'm sending the Tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find his RIG as fast as you all can.

Me: Roger that. And Naruto is not just a ninja. He's my little brother and the greatest and strongest hearted and most amazing ninja there is.

Kendra: *Heard a noise.* What was that? *As the two were looking were the sound was coming from. Only Zach saw it.*

Zach: Holy fuck! Come on, lets get out of here! *As he and Kendra ran, as the Scorpion like creature appeared in the video image. And the image shut itself off.*

We ran fast and fired blasts of energy and lightning and destroyed more creatures.

As we made it to the Tram who appeared.

Lincoln: There's the Tram guys!

Hunter: So we're heading to the Medical Deck?

Me: Let's go!

As the group enters the Tram. Their destination; The Medical Deck.

We arrived to the Medical Deck.

As they got out of the Tram, we saw another dead body. And a woman with some bandages on her eyes. With some blood stains on it.

Woman: Shhh, Shhh, it's all right, McCoy... they're here... Nothing to be afraid of... heheheheheheheh... I knew you all would come... just like you said... I, I, saved this for you... *As she tries to pass it to Isaac, but her hands were shaking as she dropped it.* Can i go now? McCoy wants to take me... to the shuttle... *As she falls down dead.*

Me: Help them!

Hunter: It's too late, she's dead. But what's this device she dropped?

Isaac: It's a Kinetic Module.

Lincoln: What does that do?

Isaac: It's a device that moves heavy objects. And it could be useful at those big crates that are blocking our path. *As he uses the Kinetic Module at one of the Crates. Lifting it up, and threw it across the room.*

Me: Awesome! Very amazing piece of technology

Lana: Guys, I see a computer lookalike station there that says Store?

The store opens the shop that has the list of.

Plasma Cutter

Line Gun

Pulse Rifle

Level Suit 2

Plasma Energy

Small Medpack

Small Air Can

Stasis Pack

Power Node

Me: Look at all this stuff.

Laney: Very interesting selection.

Isaac: I think i know about the Power Nodes. They can be used for upgrading our weapons and RIGS.

Me: Lets do it.

Isaac: Wait, I think we went passed all the credits, power nodes, and other stuff on the Flight Deck.

Lana: That won't be a problem!

Lana brought out a large bag, as she opens it. Revealing to be hundreds of thousands of credits, several power nodes, lots of ammo, and medpacks.

Isaac: How did you get all these stuffs without any of us looking?!

Me: I think Lana found all of that.

Stuart: That would be a serious crime of theft, but I'll let that pass. Since this ship is infested by those things. Well at least we have enough credits to buy weapons, more power nodes, and other stuff we need.

Me: Way to come through Lana. Lets do it.

The group buys more weapons, such as the mining tools used for weapons like the Plasma Cutters and Line Guns. They also bought Line Racks and Plasma Energies for ammo. They also bought several more Power Nodes.

We looked like we were ready for war.

Isaac went into the entrance, he see's more crates. He uses his Kinetic Module to lift those crates, and threw them across the room. But we also see another strange device on the ground.

Isaac: Well well well. Is that a Schematic I see on the ground? *As he picked it up.* It's a Schematic, it's used for the Stores to unlock any items we might get. This Schematic unlocks a weapon named the Flamethrower.

They went back to the store, and Isaac inserts the Schematic inside. Finally unlocking the Flamethrower they need.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: This is an advanced Flamethrower.

Isaac Clarke: I know, hey Stuart! Care to do the honor of carrying the Flamethrower? *After he purchased it from the store.*

Stuart: Sure thing.

Hunter: Uh what about the Level 2 Suit?

Isaac: Oh I forgot all about that, you see, I'm wearing a Level 1 suit. I'll get the Level 2 Suit inside the Store.

Me: Okay.

Laney: Go for it.

Isaac purchases it, the Store converts into an Armor changer. As Isaac steps inside it, as the doors close. After a several seconds, the doors open and revealed Isaac in the Level 2 suit. As he steps outside the armor changer, as it converts back to the Store.

Me: Nice armor.

Isaac: Thanks.

Lincoln: Let's continue to find the Captain's RIG!

Me: Right.

We continue to go to the room that says Security Station of the Medical Deck. Suddenly, they got a video image of Zach.

Zach: Isaac? Everyone? Are you there? We were attacked! Kendra's gone! But not dead! One minute she was there. Then... I can't believe I lost her. We can still do this. Get me the Captain's RIG codes and we'll find Nicole.

Me: Okay Zach. We're on it.

Zach looks at where the RIG is. It shows the map of where the Captain is. But something is blocking the way.

Zach: Looks like the crew barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You all have to blow through it to get to the morgue. Get some thermite from the Medical storage, and a shock pad from Zero-G Therapy. Should be down the corridor. *But the image is getting static, as the static increases.*

Zach: God, *Static.* communication is useless in all this static..*And the image closes due to Static.*

Me: We lost the image!

Isaac: It must be the Static and communication loss that's affecting this ship.

Stuart: Jeez, how much damage did this ship take?

Me: We have no idea.

Naruto: Well, let's find the Thermite Bombs and the Shock Pad!

Me: Roger that bro.

As we head to the room that says Research Wing.

Me: We made it.

Isaac: Not yet, we need to head to a-*As he sees another Malfunctioning door that leads to the Main Lab.* Great, another Malfunctioned door.

Lana: I got this.

As Lana fixed it, the door opens for the group to enter another door that said Main lab. After opening it, we made it to the Main Lab.

Lincoln: Is this the main lab?

Isaac: Yes it is. Now let's find the Medical Stor-*An Alarm was sounded.*

Computer: Warning. Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine initiated. *As the room darkens and orange alarm lights on.*

Naruto: I don't like the sound of that!

Me: Me neither.

And Naruto was right, dozens more scythe creatures appeared. As they attack the group.

Me: Lets get them!

We fired our weapons and powers at the Scythe creatures. After minutes of fighting we blew apart the last scythe creature and it fell dead.

Computer: Quarantine lifted. *The alarm lights shut off and the room turning the lights back on.*

Lana: That takes care of them.

Laney: Yep.

Stuart: Hey guys! I found what look like a Video Log. It's in this room! *Pointing to a small office room there.*

He pushed play.

It actually shows a Video of a man, and another man who look like the Captain.

Man 1: What in god's name is going on down there?

Man 2: I think that's precisely the point, doctor. God's work.

Man 1: I'm not so sure of that... We have to assume that the colony's problems are somehow connected to the Marker.

Man 2: You can assume all you want to. I do not. The Marker is glorious and divine, you - you know that.

Man 1: God moves in mysterious ways...

Man 2: Anyway, we'll have it on board tomorrow. You can analyse it all you want to. What are you so worried about?

Man 1: Worried? Captain, people are dying down there. Killing each other. Is this madness the "Transformation" Unitology teaches us?

Captain Benjamin Matthias: Doctor... Terrance... there will always be risk when the stakes are high. And here. they're enormous. It could change everything.

Dr. Kyne Terrance: That's what worries me. *And the video log ended.*

Lincoln: That's horrifying.

Me: No kidding.

Isaac: Ugh, I should of known! The captain and this doctor are Unitologists.

Nico: Unitologists?

Me: What do they do?

Isaac: Unitology is the fastest growing religion on Human space. They believe the words from some kind of artifact they named the Marker.

Me: That sounds like some kind of doomsday cult.

Isaac: Could be, this religion was founded in March 15th, 2215 AD. By some guy named Michael Altman.

Nicole: And it's very familiar to me but I can't remember.

Lincoln: I don't like this guy already.

Isaac: I agree Lincoln. Wait, I wonder what's behind the bookshelf?

He used his Kinetic Module to move the Bookshelf to the left. Revealing to be a secret room. There is another Text Log was there.

Me: There's a textbook log in here.

As we open it, it said.

PERSONAL LOG

DR. KYNE, T. (CHIEF SCIENCE OFFICER)

The vidlogs from the colony are poor quality, but the artifact does indeed appear to be a genuine Marker, the first to be found in the Unitology's two hundred year history. I'm eager to get it on board the ship so I can study it properly.

The potential here is enormous. Not just for me personally, though it's true that I've dreamed of such a discovery for decades. But also to humanity, and the Church of Unitology in particular.

This Marker could herald the dawn of a new age for mankind, and I will do my part to ensure it comes to pass. I know the Church will be grateful, but the true recognition will come from all of humanity. On this day, we are blessed.

Me: Whatever this artifact is it sounds likes it's too dangerous for all of us.

Lana: I know, but I found something in the bathroom. It could be another Audio Log there.

Me: Lets see.

The Audio Log plays. "Mercer: I finally convinced Jurgens to show me the video feed from the colony. And what I saw was glorious. Breathtaking. Miners undergoing a transformation into something extraordinary. I must know more. Even as the believer within me wants to become one of them, the scientist needs to uncover their secrets. I need to study one of these... Necromorphs, as Kyne so clinically puts it. I need to witness this infection first hand. Perhaps that patient from the colony..."

Me: Necromorphs?

Nicole gasped when she heard that name.

Hunter: So that's what these creatures are called?

Laney: That is a terrifying name.

Naruto: Wait, didn't I say that those things look like humans?

Me: I sure noticed that bro.

Laney: Me too.

Naruto: You don't think they are dead bodies turned into those Necromorphs?

Lincoln: They could very well be.

Carol: They sure are horrifying creatures.

May: No kidding.

Hunter: Which means there is some sort of contagious virus that infects dead bodies and turns them into monsters. Where did this infection came from?

Me: I have no idea.

Stuart: Hey I know that voice from the Audio Log. That person must be Dr. Challus Mercer.

Me: Chief medical officials here?

Stuart: Well he's actually a Scientist. But yes, there are medical officers here. But I don't see them. I don't think I want to know what happened to them.

Me: Necromorphs probably got them. But we got to destroy all these creatures before they destroy all life in the entire universe.

Isaac: J.D.'s right! Whatever those Necromorphs came from, they are not welcome in this universe.

Nicole: I remember now! Guys the whole universe is in terrible danger!

Me: What's going on Nicole?

Nicole told us the history of the Necromorphs and what they are and how big a threat that they pose to the entire universe.

Necromorphs are created through power of Markers (either Black Marker or its derivation Red Markers), alien object that emit a highly concentrated electromagnetic signal that alters any dead tissue in range on a cellular level, converting it into Necromorph tissue and re-animating the corpse of the host organism. This signal also affects the minds of intelligent life forms, usually manifesting as dementia and resulting in homicidal and suicidal actions – laying out a rich field of fodder for the Necromorph infection.

Once some Necromorphs are created, these Necromorphs would butcher any non-Necromorph lifeforms on sight so their corpses can be reanimated either via infection with their cells or Markers' powers.

Me: So they're an infectious hostile life form.

Nicole: That's right. And there are many different types of Necromorphs.

Nicole told us what they are.

Slasher

Slashers are the most common Necromorphs, posing the greatest threat when in groups. They are named for the large bone blades that emerge from the hands of their upper arms, which can be the infected corpses' original arms or can be newly sprouted limbs. Slashers also have an atrophied set of lower arms, which usually have little purpose, but can sometimes be used to hold their prey. Bones in the feet of Slashers are extended, most notably the heel bone, which adds balance. It helps them in climbing on walls or running, but walking is harder. More durable Slashers can also result from more decayed corpses and female Slashers can spit acid projectiles.

Leaper

Leapers are more animalistic Necromorphs with more muscular arms and the top of their heads seem to have separated from the neck, also sporting a set of mandibles on their heads and mutated jaws. However, their most notable trait are their long scythe-like tails created from the corpses' innards and legs, fused together into a single limb. Leapers' tails can coil to about a third of its original length and they can use these to propel themselves, letting them leap long distances. Leapers also sport large fangs and claws and can move quite fast, often inhabiting areas with no gravity so as to take advantage of their fast moves.

Lurker

Lurkers are the result of the corpses of infants being transformed into Necromorphs. They have been mutated heavily, due to lacking any physiology that could be used to kill, and have become little more than a mass of muscle. Lurkers' skin have become leathery and a set of tentacle like appendages extend from their lower stomach, which act as their primary means of movement. Lurkers attack with a trio of whippy barbed tentacles that extend from their backs and the tentacles can fire barb projectiles.

Infector

Infectors are the Necromorphs responsible for helping them to spread, constantly hunting for corpses to infect. The host corpse is twisted and broken, developing bat-like wings formed from flaps of flesh between their limbs. The head becomes the Infectors' feelers and a stinger-like appendage, made from a fusion of bone, flesh, and spinal tissue. The Infectors' use these appendages to spread the Necromorph infection, enveloping the corpse in their wings and driving its stinger into the skull to inject a fluid stored inside its body.

Pregnant

Pregnants sport an enormous sac that contains lesser Necromorphs and have two large arms with bone scythes. The host corpses' arms are fused into the sac and in troublesome situations, Pregnants tear open their sacs to release the Necromorph spawn inside. They have smaller legs so as to balance themselves out and can move at a decent speed despite their bulk.

The best method to kill Pregnants is avoid hitting the sac as should the sac was attacked, Swarmers inside would be released and swarm the player. Also, had a Pregnant been decapitated, they would wind up slashing everything around them blindly, which is useful should this Necromorph also be accompanied by another.

Swarmer

Swarmers are small Necromorphs that seem to be nothing more than reanimated chunks of flesh. They attack in groups and try to swarm and overwhelm their targets, tearing them apart.

Brute

Brutes are large Necromorphs created from numerous corpses. They have spiky armored skin on most of their bodies to protect them and have high physical strength, as well as surprising speed. However, Brutes have notable yellow weak points on their bodies, which can be used as a means of severing their limbs. If they lose their legs, they can fire organic bombs out of holes in their stomachs.

Guardian

Guardians are immobile Necromorphs, created from human corpses fusing into the enormous Necromorph entity known as the Corruption. As this Necromorph develops, it becomes less and less human-like and grows more actively hostile. The Guardians lose their arms and develop large sacs and openings in their lower bodies. These openings have appendages sprouting out of them, helping attach them to the wall. The Guardians can attack with scythed appendages made from their innards, but their most notable ability is their ability to spew forth embryo-like Necromorphs called Pods. These Necromorphs attack with tentacles and can burst in a small explosion, though they are little danger unless they swarm enemies.

Wheezer

Wheezers are unique Necromorphs that do not directly attack people, instead sitting stationary. The only threat they pose is the poisonous gas that they breath from their lungs, which have grown to large size and sprouted out their backs. Wheezers' arms and legs are fused together, preventing them from moving, and they can be easily killed.

Exploder

Exploders are suicide bomber-esque Necromorphs with large glowing growths on their arms that are extremely explosive. The corpse hosts of these Necromorphs have had their heads split in half and they can use these two halves to bite at enemies. Exploders' other arms and legs have developed to help balance them out, so they can manage a clumsy walk. When they have gotten close to enemies. Exploders swing the explosive pustules on their arms at them or against the ground. This results in a large explosion, which can easily blow humans to bits and usually kills the Exploder.

Divider

Dividers are tall, lanky Necromorphs, able to split apart into smaller Necromorphs after they have been damaged enough. These Divider spawns are not as durable as the original Divider, but they are very fast. They move along with tentacles and jump onto and attack their enemies.

Twitcher

Twitchers result from corpse hosts that possess stasis modules. The modules fuse into these Necromorphs' flesh, reversing their effects and making Twitchers able to move much faster than normal Necromorphs. They also move rather erratically and even have a blur when seen up close. Twitchers are designed similarly to Slashers, though more muscular and some lack the small appendages on their chests, but have larger bone scythes. They have a large gap on top of their skulls, which is filled with tentacles and seem to lack eyes.

Puker

Pukers are Necromorphs that can spit corrosive bile out of their mouths and also have sharp claws. They are heavily mutated with one leg being made of the hosts' intestines and the other being the hosts' original legs fused into one. The Pukers' lack eyes, their jaws are fused into their necks, and their lungs are visible, clearly full of their bile. Their flesh also hangs loosely from their bodies due to the way they expel bile.

Tripod

Tripods are three-legged Necromorphs composed of multiple corpses and are highly vicious even by Necromorph standards. They attack mostly with their brute strength, but also use their bladed tongues. Tripods have large yellow weak points visible on their arms and tongues and they are brought down when they lose their arms. There exists a unique female version of the Tripod, which has a female corpse as its main host and a more tentacle-esque tongue.

The Pack

The Pack are a group of Necromorphs created from children, acting as a predatory herd and are rarely encountered alone. They aren't as mutated as other Necromorphs, now sporting bony claws, enhanced muscles, and a more open fanged mouth. However, the members of the Pack are easily torn to shreds, which may be why they act as a group and they seem to coordinate through sound.

Stalker

Stalkers are raptor-like Necromorphs that use flanking, stealth, and group-tactics to catch their prey. They sport large claws and their rib cages have spread open, though most of their organs are now gone. However, Stalkers most notable feature are their large domed skulls, which they use to smash against their opponents and also help to protect themselves from attacks. Stalkers are possibly the most intelligent Necromorphs, moving around, hiding, attempting to lure their targets, fleeing when damaged, and attacking only when they think their prey's guard is down.

Cyst

Cysts are immobile Necromorphs that seem to grow from the Corruption. Whenever anything comes near them, they fire explosive pods into the air that explode upon hitting the ground.

Crawler

Crawlers, like Lurkers, are Necromorphs resulting from using infants as hosts. They are extremely bloated with an explosive substance inside them and the torso and head are twisted backwards. Crawlers also have had their legs fused together, making them crawl along.

Nest

Nests are Necromorphs created from female host corpses, which are fused with at least one other corpse. They have bulbous appendages sprouting from them and a mess of flesh on the bottom that anchor them down. While normally retracted into these bases, Nests will emerge when anything comes near them and release swarms of glowing Necromorphs that act as projectiles, homing on targets and exploding when they hit. If the target gets too close, Nests will retreat back into their invulnerable lower sections until the target moves away.

The Hunter

The Hunter is a unique Necromorph created by Dr. Challus Mercer, which was created by placing some of the Corruption's tissue inside a human. It is built similarly to the Slasher, but bigger and stronger and can regenerate lost limbs, meaning that the dismemberment method used on other Necromorphs will only stop the Hunter temporarily. The Hunter pursued Isaac Clarke throughout the USG Ishimura and he was only able to escape it or temporarily disable it on each occasion. However, he was finally able to wipe the Hunter out when he test fired the engine of a shuttle while it was in the way, incinerating it completely.

The Corruption

The Corruption is the single largest Necromorph entity, though it does not directly harm other creatures. Its unsteady design does slow down those that walk on it and it also removes oxygen from the air, changing it into poisonous gas that makes any kind of long term survival near impossible. Since the Corruption drastically changes habitat, it may be key to the Necromorph infection and it seems to aid them in adapting to the different environments they must deal with.

The Leviathan

The Leviathan is a large Necromorph entity that collided with the Ishimura as it was drifting in space. It made its way into the hydroponics area of the ship, infesting there. The Leviathan has a large gaping mouth, which has a bulbous orb in the center and three large tentacles. It attacks by swinging with its tentacles, spawning Pods, and spitting out organic bombs. Isaac Clarke confronted this Necromorph in the hydroponics area due to it causing the air to degrade and managed to destroy it.

The Slug

The Slug is another large Necromorph entity that attached itself to the blast doors on the outside of the Ishimura. It is a large, mostly immobile mass, with five large tentacles. Needing to open them to send a message to the USM Valor, Isaac took the helm of one of the asteroid defense cannons and fought it, successfully killing it, and making it detach from the blast doors.

The Hive Mind

The Hive Mind is an enormous Necromorph that seems to be the guiding intellect behind the ones on Aegis VII and the Ishimura. It resembles a segmented worm-like creature with a large circular maw that has two sets of jaws and a number of yellow bulbs that act as weak points. The Hive Mind utilizes large tentacles and spitting acid projectiles to attack and has more yellow bulbs in its lower body. It was created by the military testing their experimental Red Marker 200 years before the outbreak. However, when the Marker proved too dangerous, the experiments were abandoned and it was used to suppress the Hive Mind. After the Marker was taken aboard the Ishimura, the Hive Mind was awakened, beginning the Necromorph outbreak. Isaac Clarke managed to return it, suppressing the Hive Mind once again, but after Kendra Daniels tried to retake the Marker, the Necromorph reawakened. It killed Kendra and attacked Isaac, but he managed to bring it down.

The Tormenter

The Tormenter is a massive Necromorph, formed from numerous corpses. It has a lean serpentine build with a large fanged maw and mandibles on its head. The Tormenter has long arms, connected to its body by yellow tissue, which act as a weak point, and the rest of its body is a mess of spikes and tissue. This Necromorph is quite strong, able to deal with fire from a gunship without any sign of damage. The Tormenter attacked Isaac after he dropped down a vent to escape Tiedmann's forces. It managed to grab Isaac, who succeeded in escaping its grasp and it pursued him onto Tiedmann's gunship, grabbing him when he tried to jettison away. However, the Tormenter tore off the ship's fuel canisters and Isaac shot them, destroying the Necromorph in the explosion.

Ubermorph

The Ubermorph is a unique Necromorph, notable for the fact that it has no human traits in its design. It is built similarly to the Slasher, though a good deal bulkier, and has a pair of small arm-like appendages on its torso, in addition to its larger clawed arms. Like the Hunter, the Ubermorph is able to regenerate itself, making it practically impossible to kill. After Isaac deactivated the power in the government sector, letting the Necromorphs swarm it, the Ubermorph found its way inside as well. As Isaac started to find the secrets of stopping the Marker, the Ubermorph pursued him and he was forced to constantly escape the Necromorph. The Ubermorph was finally destroyed after the Titan Station's reactor exploded.

The Graverobber

The Graverobber is a Necromorph that was supposed to appear in the short animated film Dead Space: Downfall, but was finally cut most likely due to time constraints. Originally, it would have pursued Alissa Vincent until getting smashed by the Ishimura's centrifuge.

The Graverobber has a bear-like stance and possesses three jawless heads and pincers. It also has large, Slasher-like blades. The most interesting part about this creature is that its upper half is composed of the dead bodies of Ramirez, Samuel Irons and the shower woman. This Necromorph would find deceased bodies and within seconds fully eat the body.

Me: So there are many different types of Necromorphs?

Nicole: Yeah.

Me: And the ones we just saw were the Slashers, Leapers and the Brutes.

Nicole: But those are not nearly as big as the biggest ones of them all.

Nico: Which are?

Nicole: They are called the Brethren Moons and they are giant Necromorphs that are as big as whole planets.

The Brethren Moons, though their origins are unknown, are a series of moon-sized creatures throughout the galaxy that consumed all organic life they encounter through the use of their Markers.

The Moons consumed new worlds by sending out Black Markers which travelled through space and impact upon planets. In the case of Earth, the Black Marker was carried inside an asteroid that struck the Yucatán Peninsula around 65 million years B.C. It was unknown if the Moons specifically targeted worlds that showed promise for intelligent life, or if, as it was theorized by the Unitologist leader, Jacob Danik, the Markers are actually responsible for encouraging the evolution of intelligent species.

The Markers broadcasted an electromagnetic signal originating from the Moons that mentally affected intelligent beings. This signal manifested either as dementia or as a compulsion to replicate Markers through artificial means. This along with the fact that the Marker signal represented a source of apparently limitless electromagnetic energy drove intelligent species to create Marker copies—Red Markers—that are inevitably distributed throughout their territory. However, the signal had another function: It could alter necrotic tissue on the molecular level, causing corpses to reanimate and become Necromorphs.

After a Necromorph infestation claimed the majority of a planet's population, the Markers on the planet would initiate a Convergence Event—the birth of a Brethren Moon. Once the Convergence began, the flesh of the Necromorphs and other dead tissue within the Marker's area of influence are flung into the stratosphere where they began to form into a new Moon. The Moon not only absorbed biorganic material, but also planetary fragments as well.

The creature was only finalized once the creators of the Markers are absorbed along with the planet's entire biosphere. Once the Markers are absorbed as well as a large portion of the biosphere, the Marker itself gravitates to the central heart of the Moon so it could communicate telepathically with the rest of the network as well as release broadcasts to other nearby Markers. It was currently unknown what happened to the Moon once it absorbed all life at its birthplace, but it was believed that they mass travelled to the nearest source of organic life to continue feeding.

Earl Serrano speculated that all life between the origin of the Moons and humanity's home system are extinguished by the Moons which mixed countless species in their uniform biomass. The game proposed an uncommon answer to the Fermi paradox: Humanity never had the opportunity to contact aliens because a massively and lethally invasive species absorbed most if not all organic tissue within our galaxy, possibly beyond, leaving much of it in a state of "dead space". Serrano also discovered that the Moons formed a network spanning the entire galaxy which they used to communicate as the Markers' influence affected races to build more of them, trapping and assimilating other species, the network continued to expand.

We gasped in sheer horror.

Naruto: So the Necromorphs ARE a danger to all life in the entire universe.

Nicole: That's right bro. And if we don't destroy them, they will destroy all life in the entire universe.

Isaac: So that's why they pose that big of a threat. Let's get going.

Me: Right!

We continue to went into the next room, we see through the window is someone, who is banging the window to get him out. And a Necromorph as well, but it was a baby one.

Man: C'mon! C'mon! Let me out! *The baby Necromorph shoots projectiles at the man's hand.* Nooooo... *As he was struggling to get his hand out from the needle spine. His head exploded by another projectile by the baby Necromorph. As the monster crawled away from our view.*

Me: That one was a baby!

Lana: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Lana hurled her guts out!

(LANA VOMITS)

Carol pat her back.

Lincoln: So glad we did not bring Lily with us.

Me: Me too. She would be scarred for life. But that one we saw must've been a Lurker.

Nicole: It was.

Isaac: Now we must be vigilant, their could be other Lurkers in there. *As we enter the same room where that guy we saw earlier had died by one of the Lurkers, we see hundreds of tubes full of babies inside. For this is the Bio Lab.

Me: This looks like a research lab.

Lana: Why are there Babies inside the tubes?

Me: I don't know, but whatever this is for it sure doesn't look good.

Carol: I agree

Naruto: This looks like something Orochimaru would do.

Isaac: Who's this Orochimaru you spoke of?

Me: He was one of our most dangerous enemies. He was a mad scientist shinobi that wanted to destroy entire Hidden Leaf Village where we all live. And let me tell you, you would hate this guy. He did these mega insane experiments so that he would find a way to live forever and learn all the techniques in the world that we have.

This shocks and horrifies Isaac and Stuart.

Isaac: That bastard!

Stuart: I would gladly shoot this sadist motherfucker to the core!

Lincoln: Me too.

Lana: Even Lisa is not that dangerous!

Hunter: Ja, he even makes our medics look like saints.

Me: It's worse. He was a majorly fucked up pedophile. Most of his experiments were tested on were children.

Hunter: That dummkopf! I would strip him of his blood and mind and burn them all with intense Fire!

Isaac: When I see that ugly pedophilic snake guy, I'm gonna blown his fucking face to pieces!

Lincoln: He is very inredeemable!

Me: It's too late for that. He's already dead and we killed him.

Nico: And I sealed him in my book. It's the Book of Vile Darkness.

Isaac: Oh thanks. That book sounds scary though. Oh, speaking of blown to pieces, we need to find the Thermite! And then the Shock Pad!

Me: Right. We'll tell you all more about what Orochimaru did later. Lets go.

We saw projectiles flying to where we were earlier. But thankfully, the projectiles missed. As we see one of the Necromorph Lurkers, the same one that killed that man earlier.

Me: There's that one that killed that man earlier!

Isaac: Shoot it's three tentacles! *As we shoot at the tentacles of the Lurker that used to be its intestines, as the lurker dies after it's three tentacles is blown off.*

Me: These freaks give babies everywhere a really bad name!

Lincoln: Only except that they're undead!

Me: The Necromorph's use even the youngest of souls to destroy all life. What a bunch of savage and ruthless monsters!

Nico: They all have failed this entire universe all together.

Isaac sees the elevator like platform there.

Isaac: Let's go up on the second floor of this Bio Lab.

Me: Right. Hunter, we need to always be on the alert for anything.

Hunter: Jawohl. *As we ascend into the second floor, we see three more Lurkers there.*

Lincoln fired lightning and blew them to pieces.

As we see the door that says "Return to Main Lab".

Lana: That's odd, why is there the door that says Return to Main Lab?

Isaac: Must be some room in the Main Lab we never checked. *As we enter the room, they see the Thermite there.* Ah, there it is, the Thermite.

Me: Thermite explosives. Very powerful bombs equal to that of C4.

Isaac: Yep. *As he picked up the Thermite, the audio feed from Zach appeared.

Zach from the Comlink: Alright, that thermite you picked up should be able to melt through the barricade. Use the shock pad to ignite it. I hope I can hold this position. I hear something big moving out there. *And the comlink ended.*

Me: Lets get moving.

We went into the Main Lab, and then to the door that said "Return to Security Station". There we encountered two more Scythe Necromorphs.

Nicole: Slasher Necromorphs!

We fired our powers and weapons at the Slashers and blew their limbs off, killing them.

Me: So much for them.

Stuart: Hey the tubes we saw on the Bio Lab we left earlier. I know that these are Cloning tanks.

Me: These scientists were really playing with intense fire.

Lincoln: And they suffered the consequences.

We enter the Security Station, they see the third door that says "Imaging Diagnostics Ward".

Me: The Imaging Diagnostics Center?

Isaac: Yes, this is where we're going in. But be weary, we don't know what kind of horrors awaits us in this room.

Me: We have to be ready for anything.

Nico: Right.

We open the door, we went into the hallway. But then the lights suddenly shut off for a minute. But as we were continuing to go, we see another person there, hitting his head on the wall.

Me: Are you all right sir?

The man ignores me, as he hit his head very hard, killing himself, as he lays down on the ground. And with blood on the walls where he was hitting his head was.

We went over to him.

Me: This guy really hit his head hard.

Lincoln: Why would he do this to himself?

Me: It must be survivors guilt.

Nico: Or it could be dementia.

Stuart: Could be, let's continue.

We enter through the door that said "Imaging Diagnostics Room", there, we see three scorpion like Creatures there.

Lincoln: Watch out for the Leapers! *As he fired lightning at one of the Leaper's tail, dismembering it. Thus preventing the same Leaper Lincoln fired at from jumping.*

Lana: Hey guys! I found another Audio Log inside this room, but it requires a Power Node to open it?

Isaac: We have several Dozen Power Nodes, this one will be enough to open it.

Me: Wait. A power node won't be needed. Lincoln you can use your lightning powers to power it.

Lincoln: Okay.

Lincoln did so.

Me: Lincoln did this method earlier and it worked.

After that, the Door opened, and Lincoln picked up the Audio Log. As he press it. It said.

"Mercer: You found something down there, didn't you?

Kyne: Yes... we found something.

Mercer: So, the texts were right all this time.

Kyne: I wouldn't be certain about that. There was nothing divine in what I saw.

Mercer: We must embrace this. We are the first witnesses!

Kyne: Mathius isn't letting anyone down on the colony. It's under quarantine until we learn more.

Mercer: To hell with Mathius! He of all people should know that this is greater than him, or the operation, or even the company. This is our deliverance!

Kyne: Keep your damn voice down. People are dying down there.

Mercer: Only the worthless and the unbelievers. But I believe. Do you believe. Terrance? Do you?"

Me: This Mathius must've been responsible for everything that happened in this colony.

Lincoln: I think so. Hey, I found a Text log!

Lincoln presses it, it shows the words.

MEDICAL LOG

DR. WARWICK, B. (CHIEF PSYCH OFFICER)

REPORT OF PSYCHIATRIC OBSERVATION

PATIENT: HARRIS, B. (Employee #PM-19026-EH) Harris is asleep, after another strong sedative. He seems literally unable to sleep without chemical aid. Most people succumb to exhaustion after 50+ hours of waking, regardless of any desire to stay awake. Not Harris.

His explanation of events on the colony is also odd, and points to the same paranoia we've seen elsewhere planetside. His guilt is not in doubt-two planteside security officers were present when he took Dr. Sciarello hostage and murdered Nurse Evans-and he doesn't deny his actions. But he insists there was no crime, nor does he feel guilt.

This is classic sociopathic behavior, but Harris exhibits no other symptoms. He is affable and friendly, able to empathize and offer original opinions. When questioned about the murder, however, he becomes withdrawn and intransigent, displaying schizophrenic behavior. He also undergoes intermittent hallucinatory periods, again similar to those experienced by other colonists. Harris claims he threatened the Doctor because he "had to stop the dreams and the faces", and that he'll kill again to "Make it whole again". What that means, I haven't determined yet. A most intriguing case.

Me: Geez. Sleep deprivation and chemicals did all this!

Nico: That could be.

Isaac: Hey, I found a Upgrade Bench!

We went over to it.

Isaac: Well since Lincoln used his Lightning powers to open the doors, the Power Nodes can now be used for upgrading Weapons, RIGs, and other Tools.

Lincoln: Okay.

After spending Power Nodes in upgrading our weapons and armor, are now more stronger and more powerful.

Me: Nice!

Isaac: I know, now let me move this X-Ray tube out of the way.

He uses his Kinetic Module to move the X-Ray tube to the left.

Isaac: There we go, now we can move on.

We did so.

We moved to the room on the left, after opening the door. We found a Man on the ground, choking white substance from his mouth, as he dies.

Isaac: Fuck! Man! That's the third time we see another person died in the Medical Deck.

Me: Looks like chemical poisoning.

Hunter: He must of used it to commit suicide. That's weird, every time we see survivors. They died in front of us?

Me: So many lives gone here.

Carol: It's awful.

But we heard one of the Vents in this room burst open. Revealing to be a lone Necromorph Slasher, as it charges at us.

We killed that one with ease.

As we exit out of the room, there was another Elevator like platform there. But it's not powered, but we did see a mega sized battery there.

Isaac: A power cell!

Me: That's a big one.

Isaac: Yes it is, we must plug the Power Cell back to there. In order to get this Elevator like Platform working again.

Me: Okay.

As Isaac used his Kinetic Module to grab the Power Cell and plug it back in. Thus powering the Cargo Lift.

Me: We're online.

We ascend into the second floor of the Imaging Diagnostics room, they saw Isaac brought the X-Ray tube closer to where their were going. Thus getting a easy way to go there. Until they see a Leaper and a Slasher burst open from the vents. The leaper from the left, and the slasher from the right.

Me: They're trying an intercepting strategy!

Lincoln: Not for long!

Lincoln blasted then with a massive wave of lightning from both sides and vaporized them

Isaac: Nice shot Lincoln!

Me: Very clever buddy.

Lincoln: Thanks J.D. and Isaac.

We continue to move, and Isaac brought the X-Ray tube again. As they walk to the door that says "Zero-G Therapy room".

Me: Zero Gravity Therapy Room?

Isaac: Yes, how did you know about Zero-G?

Me: I watch a lot of science fiction movies and you would be amazed at what I know.

Isaac: I see. Well let's get going.

We went inside the small room, where another door that said "Zero-G Therapy Room". But as Isaac opened.

Computer: Warning. Hull breach detected. Now entering Vacuum of Space.

Me: Uh oh! Isaac, Stuart, hold your breath!

Isaac: What about you?

Me: We discovered earlier that we have the ability to breathe in the endless vacuum of space.

Isaac: Alright, but don't let go your breaths. Since there's no air in space.

The door opens, the air in this small room we're in was sucked out by the vacuum of space. The numbers appeared on Isaac's back. Which was one minute. As they moved to another room, though there's no sound.

Me: (Echoing) Wow. That was intense.

Nico: (Echoing) No kidding.

But finally they entered the room and there the door closes, and the Air returns.*

Computer: Exiting Vacuum of Space.

Me: That was intense! But that was so cool!

Naruto: It sure was.

Lana: That was awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Computer: Now entering Zero-G Gravity. *As the room to the Zero-G Therapy room opens.*

Me: Here we go.

Then the voice from Zach came up.

Zach: As you all know, the Ishimura is able to set its gravity locally. Your gravity boots will kick in when you all enter a Zero-G Area. *And the comlink ended.*

Me: I know these Gravity Boots. They will help us walk in Zero Gravity.

The doors open, the lights all turn on. Revealing a bigger room and a computer monitor that said "Activate Zero-Gravity". As Isaac turned it on the Gravity dropped to 0. Everything is now floating.

Me: Zero Gravity. This is what its like to float in the endless void of space.

Laney: It's so awesome.

May: It sure is.

Isaac pointed up in the ceiling he jumps to it and landed there. Since they are in the Zero-G room. We all did the same and followed Isaac. But they encountered more Leapers there, who also took advantage of the Zero-G Therapy Room as well.

Me: Lets get them!

As we fired our weapons and powers at the Leapers. As the entirety of the Necromorphs in the room are now dead.

Me: That's that.

We now enter another door after Isaac puts another Power Cell in the plug. It is a small room and there we found the Shock Pads they were looking for.

Me.: These are Shock Pads?

After Isaac picked up the Shock pads. Zach's voice from the comlink appeared again.

Zach: Great, you all got the Shock pad. Combine that with the Thermite, throw it at the barricade to destroy it. Shit! I can hear more coming. Moving through the vents. Stay safe everyone. *And the comlink ended.*

Me: We got company.

We see more Leapers, but also new Necromorphs. Which are flying.

Me: They can fly as well!?

Hunter: We can see that! FIRE!

We fired at the Leapers and the Fliers. After that, the Leapers and Fliers are all dead.

Naruto: That takes care of them.

Stuart: Now let's leave to the Security Station. We need to destroy the Barricade that is blocking the Morgue.

Me: Right.

Naruto: Lets get moving.

We left the Zero-G Therapy Room we entered the Vacuum of Space.

Me: Hold your breaths!

Isaac and Stewart hold their breathes and we enter the Vacuum of Space. After that we made it halfway to the Door. we encountered another Necromorph Slasher, though no loud sounds were heard.

The Necromorph Slasher charges at us and destroyed it.

We made it to the door, we opened it and went inside. The door closes and Oxygen air returns.

Computer: Exiting Vacuum of Space.

Me: That's it for that.

Isaac: Maybe next time, you guys should get spacesuits?

Me: Actually we don't need them.

We enter the Imaging Diagnostics Room and we went to the Cargo Life and descend into Floor 1. We found two more Slashers and one Leaper.

We destroyed them with ease.

After that we left the Imaging Diagnostics Room and enter the wing. But we encountered new Necromoprhs. But the were small in size and there are hundreds of them. Coming for the us.

Me: There's a swarm of those!

Nicole: That's what they're called!

Stuart: So glad I have a Flamethrower!

He fired his flamethrower at the Swarmers. Annihilating them.

Chuckling at Lincoln's pun. But nevertheless we continued to move and finally we exited the Imaging Diagnostics Wing and entered the Security Station. We saw a door blocked by a barricade.

Isaac: Okay, Lana, you and me must combine the Thermite and Shock Pad, and put it in the Barricade.

Lana: Right.

Isaac and Lana combine the Thermite and Shock pad together, they brought it to the Barricade.

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

A flash of light began as Isaac, Lana, and everyone covered their eyes for a seconds before the flashing light died down. And the Barricade has been breached.

Isaac: Alright! To the Ishimura Clinic and into the Morgue!

Naruto: Right!

We went to the Clinic door, the comlink from Zach appeared again.

Zach from the Comlink: Okay, you all through. Should be clear from there to the morgue. Remember, the codes are on the Captain's body. *And the call ended.*

Lincoln: Lets go.

But as the door opens, we found another Video log there.

Lana: Lets see what this log says.

As Lana presses it. It opens a video of Nicole.

Nicole (DS): This is Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, transmitting ship wide. We need more help! We don't have the resources to deal with this many cases. Nobody will tell us what's happening! These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many...

Cries of pain were in the background

Nicole (DS): speaking to nurse off-screen God...Get him to the table! Hold him! Nurse, you hold him down! Christ! End recording!

Zach's voice appeared again from the comlink.

Zach: That was Nicole, right? I can't tell from here when that log was made... I'm sure she's around here somewhere. *And the comlink ended.*

Me: Sounds like she had her hands really full.

Isaac: Yeah, after all, she is the Doctor. I'm worried for her. *Seeing the door with the words said "Emergency Room".* Let's head to the Emergency Room.

Me: Right.

We enter the Emergency Room and we saw the room is very dark with blinking lights on. But we also heard Necromorphs here, Lurkers to be exact.

Me: Here they come.

We fired at the Lurkers in this dimly lit room.

Me: These Lurkers are disgusting!

Lincoln: We know that.

After we finished the last Lurker we saw another Power Cell and Isaac placed it inside the plug. The room's lights turned on. But not only that, the door that says "ER Hallway A" was opened as well.*

Me: Careful guys.

We went inside the door of ER Hallway A we found another Lurker, as it fired Projectiles at us.

Lana: Look out!

Naruto fired his Flame ball jutsu at the Lurker, killing it as it's flesh is turned to ash.

Me: Nice shot bro.

Naruto: Thanks!

Lincoln: I found another room, but requires a Power Node. Well, no need for that, since i'll use my lightning powers.

He shot lightning at the Power Node slot handle. The door opens.

Lana: Nice work bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Lana.

We went into a small room and we got anything of value or ammo we also found another Schematic. Since Lana keeps collecting more Power Nodes, Credits, and Schematics.

Me: I think this is all we need.

We left the small room and encountered three more Necromorph Slashers.

Lincoln: They just keep coming!

Hunter: Und we keep beating them back! *As we fired at the Slashers limbs, killing them.*

Me: That's that.

We continue to move through Hallway A and we finally saw Hallway B. But Lana found another Audio Log behind them.

Lana: Look! There's another Audio Log.

Me: Lets hear it.

Lana presses it.

Eileen: Hello? Can anybody hear me? My name is Eileen Fisk; I just woke up in here and everybody was gone; I don't know what's happenin'...why did they all leave? I'm going to try and find someone; if you can hear this, please come for me...I hear scratching in the walls...

Harris: (groan)

Eileen: Hello? Who's there? A-are you a doctor? Why is everyone...wait, I know you. You're Harris, the prisoner from the colony...you killed that nurse...help...somebody help me...please...PLEASE!

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Scary.

Lincoln: Isn't that the guy who killed that the nurse from the colony but denies his actions that Eileen said?

Naruto: Sounds like it.

Lana: That poor Eileen must of been killed by that Harris guy.

Me: If I find him I will kill him.

Isaac: Or the Necromorphs might of gotten him. But yes, he will pay for this.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Stuart: Let's continue.

We went to Hallway B and found three more Necromorph Slashers. They charge at the group.

We destroyed them.

But we also found another Text log. As Hunter picked it up and opened it.

NEWBORNS

Alyssa Rose

Kai Jatin

Alyssa

Leoni

Ian Ansel

Jackson Thomas

Lucas

Zara James

Caitlyn

Kai Jashua

Kody

Kyle

Jiannah Faith

Jack William

Agatha Marjorie

Me: All these babies.

Hunter: Ja, they're the Baby names on this Text Log. Why did the Necromorphs have to turn them into Lurkers?

Lincoln: No idea.

Nicole: Ruthless creatures.

We continue to move to the door that said "Intensive Care Unit". After opening it, we found a Woman there. She was laughing as she was cutting the man apart with Bone-saw.

Woman: Hhheheheheheheheheeh

Man: Aghhhhhhh Ahghhh! *As he dies, and the Insane woman looks at us. Before she slit her own throat with a bone saw. Killing herself while laughing insanely as she dies.*

Me: Geez! Something really fucked these people up!

Isaac: I know, what the hell is happening here?

We found another that said "Morgue".

Me: The dead fridge or as it's normally called, The Morgue.

Lincoln: Yes-wait, I found another Text Log!

Me: Lets see.

After I picked up the Text Log. It said

SCIENCE LOG

FROM: DR. KYNE, T. (CHIEF SCIENCE OFFICER)

ATTN:CAPTAIN MATHIUS, B.

Benjamin -

Further to your previous conversation, I ask that you delay bringing the Marker up from the planet for a day or two.

You know I'm as keen as anyone to study it in detail, and I understand your sense of urgency given the events on the colony, but that's why I ask-what's happening down there is just too unique, too unprecedented, to cut it short without proper time to study the causes and effects.

In light of a discussion I had with Dr. Mercer, I'd like to meet with Drs. sciarello and Welland planetside to get their observations.

-Terrence

Me: Wonder what that means?

Lincoln: This Kyne must be talking about the artifact they found on the planet.

Me: Maybe.

We open the door to the morgue and see the hallway. But the glasses from both walls suddenly broke off for no reason.

Me: Woah!

Naruto: What was that!?

Isaac: I know. *Sees another Audio Log on the ground.* I found another Audio Log!

Lana: Lets hear it

Isaac presses it.

Kyne: Science log, Chief Science Officer Dr. Kyne reporting. The colony's problems concern me greatly. I have no doubt they are somehow linked to discovery of the Marker, but the exact nature of that connection is still unknown. Almost 40 percent of the colonists are experiencing a form of dementia. The obvious symptoms are acute depression, insomnia and hallucination. Incidence of violence and even murder also indicate extreme paranoia. Dr. Mercer has advised that I bring some of the affected on board for study. Dr. Welland, the planetside psychiatrist, has reported that his own analysis has been fruitless. I'm hesitant to rely on Dr. Mercer at this point, but I need his expertise. We need solutions and we need them quickly.

Me: I think this Marker has something to do with all of this.

Lincoln: I agree with you.

We continue to move through the Morgue hallway and we found another Lurker there.*

Lincoln blasted it with lightning.

The Lurker dies as it's necrotic flesh disintegrates into ash and dust.

Lana: It disintegrated.

Lincoln: Thanks Lana. Hey! I found the Elevator that leads to the Morgue! *Pointing to where the Elevator where the words said "Morgue" on it.*

Me: Let's go!

We enter the Elevator after that. The elevator opens and it reveals another door that said "Morgue Room". We made it.

The door opened and a Slasher Necromorph roar was heard and we saw it and destroyed it!

After that, we see the entire Morgue empty. No Bodies with the exception of one corpse. From another room through the glass wall is Captain Benjamin Matthias himself. Laid on the table and it had what look like a Sedative needle punctured his right eye.

Me: This is disgusting.

Isaac: The Captain?

I found an I.D. tag on him. I wiped some blood off and saw that it was the Captain.

Me: It is the Captain.

Naruto: Well let's get his RIG codes- *Screech* We're not alone are we?

Me: No we aren't!

Another Necromorph appeared from the ceiling. And grabbed the dead captain, and punctured his head with it's proboscis, it sent some kind of liquid like substance inside the dead captain. But to our shock, horror and disgust. Is this thing is resurrecting the Captain into a Slasher. But this time, this Slasher has yellow eyes, and blackish skin. And looks at me, as it charges.

We blasted it and killed it.

The Infector like Necromorph then charges at Lana. With it's proboscis ready to impale her. But Lincoln intervenes and fires a Void Rasengan at it. Disintegrating it into ash.

After the fight, the Black Slasher drops the Captain's RIG codes.

Me: Good work Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks!

Isaac then picks up the RIG codes from the Enhanced Slasher.

Lana then see's another Text Log there.

Lana: I found another Text Log!

Me: What's it say Lana?

Lana shows what the Text Log said.

MEDICAL LOG DR. DOMUSS, G. (MEDICAL EXAMINER) REPORT OF DEATH ON SHIP SUBJECT: CAPTAIN MATHIUS, B. It is my sad duty to officially pronounce Captain Benjamin Matthias dead.

Reports of the exact circumstances surrounding his death are conflicted, and beyond the scope of my role. I can only report on the body.

The subject was in generally good health for his age, though a cursory blood test indicates his leukocyte count was very low, with eosinophils in particular almost non-existent. His preflight physical exam showed no such problems, indicating rapid onset; however, it is unlikely this had any effect on his death.

Multiple contusions on the arms and hands, indicating a brief struggle pre-mortem. Slight contusions around the ribcage, suggesting hes chest was restrained in some way. Cause of death was a single prolonged trauma to the ocular body which continued on through the cavity wall, and finally into the frontal lobe, causing rapid neurotrauma, seizure and death.

The force required to puncture the ocular cavity in this manner is great, and the possibility of self-infliction correspondingly low.

I therefore have not alternative but to record a preliminary verdict of UNLAWFUL DEATH. Whether deliberate or accidental is beyond my jurisdiction.

Me: Holy Shit!

Lincoln: He died by a eye injury?! And it was the work of someone?

Me: Looks like it.

Zach's voice appeared again.

Zach: Codes received, and they look good. Thank god. I'll start accessing the Captain's records right now. Head to the tram station everyone, and i'll contact you all there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to this ship... *And the comlink ended.*

Me: After we get off this ship we need to destroy the planet.

Isaac: Good plan!

Nicole: I agree. That planet needs to be obliterated.

We left the morgue and the emergency room. We head to the Security Station. We another Enhanced Slasher attacking them.

They blasted it to pieces.

We then went to the wing while heading to the Security Station. The video image of Zach appeared.

Zach: Isaac! Everyone! Somehow one of them found a way down to the Captain's Nest! I managed to contain it in a damaged escape pod.

Me: Good work.

Zach: Thanks J.D.! *He looks around to sees any. But nothing was there as he turned his attention back to the video feed.* Lifting the executive lockdown now... I found the Deck logs... Whatever is happening around here, it came from the planet when they cracked it open. It spread to the colony and reached the ship. Isaac, everyone, this isn't an infection. It's some form of alien life! SHIT! We've got bigger problems. The ship's engines are offline and our orbit is decaying! Get over to the Engineering deck ASAP, while I stay here and figure out what the problem is.

Me: Roger that and when we're done here we're gonna destroy the planet and obliterate all those Necromorphs.

Zach: So that's what those things are called? How did you know what their names?

Me: They were from a previous log. That's what they're called. Also Nicole here told us more about them.

Zach: I see, well. Get to the Engineering Deck and fix the engines! *After that, the video feed was cut off.*

Me: Lets go!

As we enter the Tram station, there, they enter the Tram. Their Destination; The Engineering Deck.

Me: The engineering deck.

After arriving to the Engineering Deck, the video feed from Zach appeared again.

Zach: Isaac! Everyone, we've got two problems, and we're working on borrowed time here! First, there's no fuel in the engines. Second, the gravity centrifuge is offline... which means there's a couple of trillion tons of rock pulling us down. I need you to get that centrifuge operational, refuel the main engine and fire it up so I can stabilize the ship's orbit.

Me: We'd better get the gravity back up and fuel cells at optimum levels.

Nodding, we left to what looked like a Control room there. We see one of the dead bodies of a man, sitting in one of the chairs. Yet there is another Video Log there as well.

Naruto: Found Another video log.

Me: Lets see it bro.

It plays the Audio.

Temple: Personal log... acting Chief Engineer Jacob Temple. It's been two days since they pulled the planet open... since the captain died. The panic, the riots... They were nothing compared with what came after. Our friends, our co-workers started coming back... changed... coming back to kill us, drag us away. Rucker disappeared this morning, and I have to assume he's dead. My crew... they're starting to crack. I'm trying to keep an eye on them, but right now I have bigger problems. We're hemorrhaging fuel, and the primary engine is laboring. Danvers and I are going to try to reach the fuel depot to see if we can fix it... Temple out.

Me: This is really bad. Paranoia and fear destroyed them all.

Isaac: And it looks like this Jacob Temple didn't succeed, didn't he?

Me: No he didn't.

Nico: No kidding.

Lincoln: Well, let's finish what Mr. Temple wants to fix.

Me: Right. Lets do so.

Isaac lead us to the Machine Shop on the right of the Control room. There, we descend down the stairs. But they also saw another Necromorph Slasher, playing dead.

Me: Not this time.

I fired a blast of fire at it and incinerated it.

After that, they went into the small room which was full of Spacesuits and another Audio Log there as well.

Me: Look at all these spacesuits.

Lana: Another Audio Log. Lets see what it says.

She plays it.

(screaming and insane mutterings are heard in background)

Jacob Temple: What in hell is going on here? Danvers!

C. Danvers: It's, it's Henderson... He's crazy! Pulling his own... teeth out!

Temple: Henderson! For god's sake!

Henderson: UWAAA..UNHH!

(Sudden bang followed by soft thud)

Danvers: Oh, god. Is he dead?

Temple: Relax, he's alive. But he hit that door pretty hard.

Danvers: Man... Why would he do something like that!? I don't get it.

Me: Horrifying.

Nico: Holy shit!

Hunter: Why would that Henderson guy pull his own teeth out?!

Lincoln: That's sick and twisted.

Laney: Severe insanity.

Naruto: What kind of madness had these guys been inflicted with?

Me: No idea bro. But this is horrific. The sooner we destroy this place and the entire planet the better. You guys know I have the power to destroy entire planets right?

Lincoln: Yes, but we need to fix the engines here. And then we destroy the Planet.

Stuart: Wait? Why not destroy this Marker, I think this artifact is responsible for all of this shit.

Me: It is. And I can sense that it's on the planet. We need to find it and destroy it and the planet both.

Stuart: Actually, it's on the Ship. It was pulled from the Planet a week ago. Which was a few days before the outbreak.

Me: Then we need to send this whole ship into the planet and blast them both.

Isaac: Wait! Aren't we suppose to fix the engines?

Me: Yes and we'll use this whole ship as a bomb and my power will boost it.

Nico: That just might work.

Isaac: Alright, but those engines need to be fixed. In order to stabilize the orbit.

Me: Right. Lets do it.

We continue to walk through the Machine Shop room. We found another Upgrade Bench and another Text Log there.

Me: Another Text log. Lets see what this one says.

The Text Log said.

DECK LOG

HALLOW, F. (AB)

Don't know what's going on around here. Someone said the ship's been attacked. Who the hell would attack us out here? First the Captain dies, now we get attacked? Carmack says someone on Bridge staff killed him. Can't believe that.

Goddamn chaos now. Can't get through to the Bridge. Can't get through to anyone. Everyone's running. Getting the hell out of here. I should probably join them.

Me: This is really bad.

Isaac: Yep. *But sees the door to our left. It said "Refueling Control Station".*

Me: The refueling room.

We enter the Refueling Control Room and continue to walk where it is. Until a Slasher came out of nowhere from above and it started to attack us.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and incinerated it.

We continue to move and we found one of the Refueling tanks, and a lever that needs to be pulled down.

Me: I got this.

I pulled the level down.

Computer: Refueling sequence activated.

Me: We have refueling.

Isaac: Now let's get to another Refueling tank!

He led us to what looked like a moving cargo lift. As Isaac pulled it from his Kinetic Module towards us.

Me: I can do that.

Isaac: Well, let's get to the other side of this room, and find that Refueling tank.

Me: Okay.

Laney: Lets get moving.

We went inside what Stuart had called the Gondola. It moved to where we were going to. We also heard Necromorph sounds as well. And across the Fuel room we were going to it was crawling with dozens of Necromorph Slashers there.

Me: Here they come!

We fired our weapons and powers at the Necromorph Slashers after the Gondola arrived. We quickly left the Gondola and fought against the Slashers while trying to find the Refueling station.

We destroyed them all with ease.

After that, we found another Audio Log there.

Me: Another Audio log. Lets hear it.

After pressing it.

C. Danvers: Never should have let him live. Never should have let him live.

Jacob Temple: Shut it, Danvers! Shut... it! Engineering log. Temple reporting. Someone has shut off the fuel lines to the primary engine, and damaged the valves in the process. They need to be repaired before I can re-open them, but we're running out of time. With the engine offline, orbit decay will begin in less than ten hours. I just can't understand who would do this. If it's one of those crazy Unitologist bastards, I'll break their neck!

Danvers: Henderson said they were coming. We never should have let him live.

Temple: Shut up, Danvers and help me with the tools. Temple out.

Me: Geez!

Lincoln: What does Danvers mean "Never should of let him live?"

Me: No clue. But it's not good.

We were continuing to find the second Refueling station and we finally found it. And like the first one it too needs the level to pull down.

Computer: Sufficient fuel to fire primary engine.

Zach's voice from the audio feed appeared again.

Zach Hammond: Whatever you guys did, it's working guys! I have a fuel reading. It's only a quarter full, but that's enough to restore the orbit once you bring the engines online... What the hell? False alarm. Though I saw something.

Lincoln: What is it?

Zach: I thought I saw something. Anyway, continue to go and fix the engine. Zach out.

And the audio feed cut off. But we then heard something, it was coming from three Lurkers, four Leapers, and seven more Slashers. As they attack us.

I fired a blast of energy and vaporized them!

Lana: Good shot J.D.!

Me: Thanks Lana. Lets keep moving.

After entering the Gondola again, it moved us to the same room we once came from. But we see more Slashers, including another hundred of Swarmers there as well.

Lana: I got this!

Lana formed a powerful Rasenshuriken and it emitted the roar of a howling blizzard and the cold temperature coming off of it was incredible!

Lana: ICE STYLE: ABSOLUTE ZERO RASENSHURIKEN!

She threw it and in a massive explosion of ice, cold and snow, the Necromorphs were frozen solid and they all shattered into a million pieces and died.

Me: Nice work Lana!

Lana: Thanks J.D.!

Me: That was awesome! You must've learned some moves from Naruto and me.

Lana: I have this habit of picking up things on the fly.

Me: It was awesome.

After the Necromorphs were defeated, we moved to the door that said "Return to Control Room", after that, they went inside. But they saw another Infector through the Control Room's window, it struck it's proboscis on the same dead body they found earlier. And transformed it into another Enhanced Slasher.

Naruto: Not this time! FIRE BURST RAY!

Naruto fired a massive blast of fire from his hands at it and incinerated it.

Me: Nice job bro!

Naruto: Thanks big bro.

But now we have to fight the Infector. It's target is Lana. But like last time, Lincoln killed it with an Void Rasengan.

Me: Nice job buddy!

Naruto and Lincoln: Thanks J.D.!

Me: Awesome!

We went inside the Control Room, Isaac activated the navigation device, and it leads us to an Elevator to the Gravity Centrifuge.

Isaac Clarke: Looks like we have to fix the Gravity Centrifuge, and then the Engines.

Me: Okay. Which way is it to the Gravity Centrifuge.

Isaac: To this Elevator where my Navigation device wants us to.

Me: Okay.

After entering the Elevator it descends into another room. After opening we left the Elevator. But we found another Audio Log.

Me: What does this log say?

Stuart picks it up and presses it.

Jacob Temple: This is Temple. Now the centrifuge is offline! We've got four trillion tons of rock hanging off our asses, and without that centrifuge to balance the ship, the gravity tethers will pull us straight down to the planet! I'm heading over there now to see if I can fix it.

Me: That's a lot of Rock! That's 8 Quadrillion pounds of rock! We got to get that centrifuge back online.

Hunter.: Right J.D.! We need to fix the Gravity Centrifuge!

We enter the room that said "Decontamination room".*

Me: It's a clean room. They have to keep it sterile and germ free.

We open the door and went inside. Isaac presses the Decontamination Chamber as the alarms were turned orange.

Computer: Decontamination sequence activated. Please stand by. *As the metal bars appeared on all windows and the showering water appeared. But outside we see several Necromorph Slashers and they bust through the vents.*

I fired lightning at them and destroyed them.

Computer: Decontamination sequence complete. Thank you for your patience.

And the door to the Gravity Centrifuge opens and the metal bars ascend and the alarms shut off.

Me: You're welcome.

I dry off.

We went into the door that said "Gravity Centrifuge" and we see a Hallway. But which way is the Gravity Centrifuge? Is it on the Left or the Right?

Lana: There's a fork.

Me: Looks like we have two choices.

Isaac: Hold on. (He activated the Navigation device of where we were going.) It's on the right!

Me: Okay.

We follow Isaac and after a journey we made it to the Gravity Centrifuge room's first door. After entering it we see the second door there and it opens.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Me: Here we go.

We entered a large room. Where the gravity centrifuge is at. But to their right, they see a wall of flesh looking stuff there as well.

Me: Holy crud! That is the biggest Necromorph of them all!

Isaac: What is that stuff?!

I touched it.

Me: It's very squishy. (I noticed that my hand is covered in blood) Yuck! And it's covered in blood.

Lincoln: It's disgusting!

Me: Ug-ly!

Stuart: Well, that stuff won't remain here for lon-oh fuck!. It moved! It fucking moved!

Me: It's alive. Here we go.

Lana: More Leapers!

We see several more Necromorph Leapers.

Me: Lets get them!

We fired their weapons and powers at the Leapers, finishing them off.

Me.: It's not over yet!

We see a Brute Necromorph.

I fired an energy blast and it curved around and it hit its back and exploded and killed it.

Hunter: Nice shot Herr Knudson!

Me: Thanks Hunter.

Nico: Lets get this baby powered up.

We knew we had to get the Generator Modules back online to the Gravity Centrifuge to work. After fixing the two generators we went back to the centrifuge.

Computer: Generator Modules attached. Centrifuge power restored.

Me: That did it!

Isaac: Now we need to activate the Centrifuge guys.

Lincoln: Okay.

We went to where the power button to the Centrifuge is and Isaac presses it.

Computer: Centrifuge activated. Re-establishing balance with planetary cargo. Gravity restored. Entering vacuum.

Me: Here it comes!

As the vacuum of space enters the Gravity Centrifuge room, though there's gravity. Which means we can't get back and must walk to another cargo lift in order to get out. But we have to avoid the Centrifuge's arm as well.

Me: Look out!

We dodge the Centrifuge's arm and continue to go and the audio feed from Zach appeared.

Zach: You're all doing great guys! Centrifuge and gyros are both at 100% and stabilized. Now get out of there and focus on the engine. I don't know how much time we have left.

Me: Easier said than done! It's like trying to dodge bullets firing from guns all over the place.

As we continued to move while avoiding the centrifuge arms, one of the Necromorph Leaper's attempts to pounce on Lana, only to be crushed by the Centrifuge arm.

Me: That worked.

After a long walk we managed to get back inside.

Computer: Exiting vacuum.

Me: Whew.

But another Necromorph appeared. This time it was a Tentacle and it grabbed me by the leg and I blast its weak spot. The Drag Tentacle was cut in half after it's yellow spot was destroyed. And the remaining one fell back inside the hole without it's prey.

Me: That'll teach ya.

Lincoln: Yep.

Nico: Nice try.

Vince: That's telling him.

We went to the Decontamination room again and went back to where the Elevator that would take us back to the Control room. But we found another Necromorph Slasher there as well.

Lana fired a blast of energy and destroyed it.

Lana: See ya freak!

We went inside the elevator and we got another Video feed. But this time it was from Kendra Daniels.

Kendra Daniels: Isaac? Everyone? Can you all hear me? It's Kendra... They attacked me...I ran for it...and Hammond just... he just disappeared.

Me: (In my head) Hmm. I'm getting some very bad vibes from that Kendra woman. But I better play along. (Out loud) We hear ya.

Kendra: Okay, I don't know where Hammond is. But I can't think of any possible fate of what happened to him?

Zach: Kendra! Where are you!?

Kendra: Never mind. Nice to see you're alive and well, Hammond. I've barricaded myself in the computer core. I can hear them moving outside. But I don't think they know I'm in here. I can log into everything from here. I hacked the root and found some reports from the colony. Even before they cracked the planet, the colonists were experiencing widespread dementia. It seems to be related to some artifact they found on the planet. Something called "the Marker." I'll keep looking. I've got your location, and I'm going to unlock the door to Fuel Storage. You can get to the engine chamber from there.

Lincoln: Okay.

We enter the two doors on the left of the Control Room and we enter the vacuum of space again.

Computer: Entering vacuum.

Me: Here we go.

But the computer also said something else too.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Me: Uh oh.

We follow Isaac's lead by jumping through Zero-G on the damaged hull. We the energy field that prevents the vacuum from entering. But we also saw two more Leapers there as well.

Me: Lets go!

We fired at the Two Leapers and enter the force field, finally exiting Zero-G and the vacuum of space and enter the door that said "Engine Room".

Me: We made it.

And now we move through the halls of the Engine Room and we found a large room which was covered in the same Necrotic substance like the gravity centrifuge room we saw earlier. But now this room has more of these stuff than the Centrifuge room.

Me: Oh yuck!

Naruto: Gross!

Laney: This stuff is everywhere.

They heard someone groaning in agony, as they see a person. Stuck in the necrotic flesh wall. With no legs. But was alive, but in so much pain.

Me: What the shit!

Lincoln: What happened to him?!

More agonizing groaning was heard from the same man.

Naruto: That is gorey.

Isaac points his Plasma Cutter on the man's head. Firing it, killing him, to spare him anymore pain and give mercy.

Me: Good thinking.

Isaac: Thanks, I'll despise myself for not killing that man. Hee doesn't deserve this fate. So I gave him a merciful death. So that the Necromorphs would not use him anymore.

Me: You did the right thing.

Lana suddenly opens the door to the right of the same man where Isaac have given mercy. It opened and revealed loot there. But there was also another Audio Log.

Lana: I found another Audio Log!

Naruto: What does it say?

Lana presses it.

Jacob Temple: This is Temple. Screw the engine. I can't restart it by myself, and with all the other shit going on, it's obvious this is sabotage. I'm heading for the bridge, and then I need to find Elizabeth. I've got to get her off this ship, it's not safe.

Me: We got to get the engine online

We continue to find the Engine and we found another Door. We opened it and it revealed more loot. Including another Text Log there.

Naruto: Another text log.

Naruto picks it up, as it said.

ENGINEERING LOG

DANVERS, C. (QMED)

Re: Organic growth in engineering (Update)

The unidentified growth seen in other parts of the ship has now reached engineering. I don't know what the hell this stuff is-looks like someone threw up their guts all over the walls-but it's spreading faster than we can cut it up, which is pretty disgusting in itself.

It's already in the engine spoke. and if we can't find a way to stop it soon, it'll hit the main chamber by the day after tomorrow. I hope the docs are looking into it, because it's way beyond me.

Me: You don't have to tell me twice.

Finally seeing the cargo lift, we enter it and descend into Floor 2. There we went into another small room. They see another dead corpse of a miner there. But for some reason, this dead body came back to life. An agonizing groan was heard in this man as he finally fell down dead.

Me: That was weird.

Isaac: We know.

We found another Cargo Lift and descend down and we enter Floor 3. But we also saw two more men stuck in the wall. All alive but are in agonizing pain as well.

I fired a blast of fire and burned them to ash quickly.

Me: They didn't deserve this.

We found another door that requires a Power Node.

Lincoln: I'll use my lightning powers again.

As he shoots lightning at it, it powered the door. As it opens, it revealed more loot there.*

Me: All right!

We see another Door that said "Exit to Engine Room". But the door was malfunctioning.

Lana: I got this.

Lana fixed the door.

Lincoln: Thanks Lana.

Lana: No problem bro.

Carol: That's our little handyman.

But there was another Slasher and it attempts to get to Lana with it's scythe blades on it's arms.

Naruto fired a blast of fire at it and incinerated it.

Lana: Thanks Naruto!

Naruto gave her the thumbs up.

As we move forward in the Hallway, we saw a hundred more Swarmers and a single Slasher there.

I fired an energy wave and obliterated them.

After that we continue to move, seeing the stairs that leads us to the door after opening it. We see three more Slashers including a new Necromorph that looked similar to the Slashers but with a big sickly yellow belly.

Me: That one looks like it's about to give birth!

Nicole: That one's called a Pregnant!

Lana shoots her purse rifle at the Necromorph's belly and it ruptured as the Necromorph fell down in the ground. But it was still crawling with it's scythe blades and the fetus where it used to be became Swarmers which came out from the belly, as the three Slashers, the Pregnant, and a hundred more Swarmers came after us.

Naruto: Oh yuck!

Lana: You were right J.D.! That thing was pregnant.

Stuart: Less talk more shooting! *He fired at the Slashers, Swarmers and the Pregnant with his Flamethrower.*

We fired energy blasts, powers and weapons and destroyed the Necromorphs.

Isaac: That's that!

He got to the controls and pressed it. Powering it.

Computer: Ignition sequence initiated. Please stand by.

Me: Here we go.

We also heard sounds and we see several dozen Slashers, seven Leapers, three Lurkers, two Pregnants, and a single Brute. All ready to attack us.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: What an army!

Hunter: Looks like we have to destroy the Necromorphs here.

Naruto: A bunch of them.

We fired our powers and weapons at the advancing Necromorphs and destroyed them all.

After that Isaac presses the controls again.

Computer: Engines firing.

The group heard them turn on.

Me: Engines online!

The video feed of Zach appeared.

Zach: It's working! We're online and functional! Finally some good news. Get a tram to the bridge, Isaac. Everyone, I'm going to take us back into a geostationary orbit.

Me: Roger that! Lets move!

Kendra appeared from the video feed.

Kendra Daniels: Wait, wait! We're not safe yet. The ship's Asteroid Defense System is offline. On the way up, the ship's going to pass through a debris field thrown up from the planet crack. We'll be ripped to pieces unless you restart it.

Me: Not good!

Zach Hammond: Goddammit! I'll start working on it from here. Isaac and everyone, meet me at the Bridge. You all can do more good here than I can.

Me: We're on our way!

We went to the hallway, but Isaac stopped.

Me: What is it?

Isaac: I thought I heard Nicole from the Audio Feed. Did you guys not hear that?

Me: I didn't hear anything.

Laney: Me neither.

Naruto: Same here.

Lincoln: No.

Isaac: Must be my imagination. Let's continue to the tram station.

Me: Okay.

We see the door that said "Control Room" and enter it and we finally enter the Tram Station. After getting on the Tram, their destination; The Bridge.

Me: Here we are.

After everyone exits the tram and enters the Bridge tram station, the video feed from Zach appeared again.

Zach Hammond: Isaac. Everyone, come in. Kendra's right, the ADS is completely shot. I'll need your help to fix this. Kendra, if you can hear me, see if you can get into the ship reports. It sounds like you have better access from there.

Kendra Daniels: When were you going to tell us about the artifact, Hammond? This "Marker?"

Zach Hammond: I don't know anything about that. It's referenced in the Captain's records. They brought it up from the planet...

Kendra Daniels: It's on the ship?!

Zach Hammond: In the cargo. They think that it's of alien origin. But I don't know what the hell it is.

Kendra Daniels: Really? CEC didn't know anything about it? You're lying.

Zach Hammond: Back off. I am not the bad guy here. We're all shaky right now. You're going to have to trust that I don't know anything about it. We've entered the debris field! Get to the captain's nest. I'll explain everything later. Hammond out.

Me: Lets get over there!

We see the door that said Main Atrium.

We went into the Main Atrium.

As they were continuing to move through the hallway, the wall on the left had one of it's non seeing glass broke off, revealing a tentacle, who was trying to get the group. But fell back from the hole.

Me: Whoa!

Lana: That was ugly.

Me: No kidding.

It came back again but this time it was the Brute's head as it was trying to get us. But like the tentacle it too had it's head fall back from the hole.

Lana: What is with this tentacle?

Lincoln: And this Brute?

Me: No idea.

We continue to move through the hallway and finally found the door that said "Main Atrium." We open it and it reveals a bigger room with lots of computer stations, a holographic map of the Milky Way, and a two elevators and a large glass window.

Me: Whoa! It's a holographic map of the Milky Way Galaxy!

Lana: Look at all this equipment!

Laney: This is all amazing.

Lincoln: Lisa would love this room.

Me: She sure would.

Isaac: I have a question Lincoln?

Lincoln: What is it Isaac?

Isaac: You mentioned Lily and Lisa? How many siblings do you, Laney and Lana have?

Lincoln: I'm the only boy with 11 sisters. Five older, six younger.

Isaac and Stuart were shocked at this.

Isaac: That's a lot of sisters!

Stuart: If I have to guess, your older sisters are 20 to 30 years older than you?

Lincoln: Nope. Lori is 17, Leni is 16, Luna is 15, Luan is 14, Lynn is 13, Lucy is 8, Laney is 8, Lana & Lola are twins and they are 7, Lisa is 4 and Lily is 15 months.

Stuart: You said you have five older sisters?

Lincoln: Yep. I'm the only boy biologically in a family of 12 kids.

Me: It's an awesome story. We'll explain later.

But then an asteroid hit the Main Atrium and it made two large holes on it. Luckily there is no vacuum coming here.

Computer: Warning: Hull breach detected.

The audio feed from Kendra appeared again.

Kendra: Isaac! Everyone! The impact on the bridge right at your feet! I'm reading heavy damage but containment looks solid. Life support is stabilized. We've got to get the ADS working again!

Me: We're getting right on it Kendra.

We see the Captain's Nest elevator. We went there as it descends and we see the door that said "Captain's Nest".

Me: Captain's Nest? This must be where the captain works at.

Hunter: That's where Zach is.

Me: Lets see.

We open the door and we see a small room with the Captain's chair, a holographic map of the the Planet Aegis VII. And Zach himself.

Me: Are you Zach?

Zach: Yes I am! But damn, you guys scared me. This place making me jumpy.

Me: It's making all of us jumpy. But it's a pleasure to meet you in person.

Zach: Same here. And is that your ship over there? (Points to where our Ship is.)

Me: That's the one.

Zach: Does she have a name?

Me: Yes she does. It's the U.S.S. Valor.

Zach: I see. *Rumbling was heard by another asteroid. As he grunts in frustration.* Goddamn asteroids are coming through the roof... Look, I know Kendra doesn't trust me, but to be honest, I don't know anything about the Marker or anything else. This was supposed to be a repair mission, plain and simple.

Me: And it ended up turning into a nightmare from the 9 levels of hell.

Zach: You can say that. But yes, everything literally went to Hell when those Necromorphs as you found from one of the Audio Logs started spreading everywhere on the Ishimura. Now, this mess is being cause by the Asteroid Defense System failing. I can fix these boards but the main power routing is shot. You guys are going to have to re-route them manually through at the east junction boxes to activate the primary cannon.

Me: I think Necromorphs came from the planet and we have to blow up this whole ship and the whole planet.

Zach: Blowing up the ship is not an option unless it needs to be. Oh while you guys are going to get the junction boxes online, first you guys need to activate the Atrium elevators from the Bridge security. You can use them to get to the junction boxes.

Lincoln: We don't have a choice Zach. These creatures pose a tremendous danger to the entire universe and they will destroy all life in the galaxy if we don't stop them.

Me: Our best option is to destroy the entire planet of Aegis VII and this entire ship with it. Here's why Zach.

We revealed everything.

Zach: I see. So they are a danger to the entire universe. But like i said, it's not an option unless we have no choice. Now go and fix the junction boxes after reactivating the Atrium elevators.

He continues to look, but stops and looks at us again.

Zach: By the way guys, Be careful. I saw something out there. I don't know what, but I only got a glimpse. But it was big. Really big. But it looked like it took some damage and someone must of fought this monster before.

Me: We'll be careful. Lets go.

Zach: Oh, one more thing. Here.

He hands the Text Log to us.

Zach: Found it here.

We read it and it said:

MINING LOG

DALLAS, A. (SUPERVISOR, 2nd ENGINEER)

The death toll is mounting. Known dead so far:

Arnold-Fernandez, D

Ashik, M

Bagwell, W

Bao, A

Baristiran, O

Briggs, R

Carrillo, R

Centkowski, K

Chan, D

Charlow, A

Chikes, C

Colomar, B

Condrey, M

Deguzman, J

Ding, V

Drinkward, C

Eckert, J

Espeleta, T

Fattouh, S

Feise, D

Felker, T

Fike, T

Fong, C

Fuentes, C

Gamel, S

Gaugy, M

Geraci, J-

Gregory, L

Guaman, E

Hartness, E

Hasan, J

Holt, T

Ignacio, D

Jamerson, K

Johnson, M

Keum, J

Kong, C

Krakowski, M

Kuo, D

Lackey, A

Leal, D

Lee, L

Leong, J

Lingen, D

Louie, C

Louie, M

McSweeney, B

Meneses, F

Merenda, R

Molina, E

Natividad, J

Noonan, M

Palrang, J

Patel, J

Patterson, I

Pavey, E

Peterson, M

Pitts, R

Piwenitzky, H

Pugh, D

Ruelas, A

Sarossy, V

Schlegel, P

Schofield, G

Scott, D

Seo, A

Shande, T

Silver, S

Swearlingen, S

Swenson, D

Talens, J

Thibodeaux, N

Thoeun, C

Tuohy, J

Valedez, G

Vaught, C

Vocal, C

Voelker, S

Wells, J

Williams, N

Wrede, R

Zelaya, A

Zittle, K

Me: Whoa!

Zach: I know, pretty gruesome.

We left the Captain's Nest. One of the damaged escape pods had one of the Slashers and it attempts to brake through the door and get us.

Zach from Audio Feed: FUCK! Stand back!

As the pod where the Necromorph was has been ejected into space.

Zach: Thought that one was dead when I sealed the pod. These things don't die easily. Do they?

Me: No they sure as hell don't.

Zach: Better get moving. *

We left in the elevator and we arrived back in the Atrium room. We see the door and went there but the door was breaking and something was in there. The door broke and it revealed two Brutes. Two are normal, but one was sickly brownish black with yellow eyes. Suggesting that this Brute was enhanced.

We fought and destroyed the Enhanced Brute and two more Brutes were dead as well our hands. But Lana found one of the Audio Logs here.

Lana: I found a Audio Log!

Naruto: What does it say?

Lana presses it.

Worker: Bridge, come in! We've been boarded, repeat, the ship has been boarded! We are under attack!

(A man is heard shouting "OPEN FIRE" and loud gunfire is heard)

Worker: What the hell are they? Th-they've already killed most of the deck staff! We need security backup here immediatly! Guns are useless, we can't hold them back for very lo-

(feed cuts out)

Me: SHIT!

Isaac: I know, the crew on this Bridge didn't stand a chance.

Me: No way in hell.

Hunter: Hey guys, while we went to the Captain's Nest. I found this Schematic about a Level 3 Suit?

Isaac: Well, I did see the Store. Follow me.

Me: Okay.

We follow Isaac to the store right next to the Main Atrium door. The store converts into the armor changer and Isaac steps inside for several seconds before coming out with a new suit on.

Me: Nice suit Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks J.D. Now let's get to the room where those Brutes came from.

Me: Right!

We went to the Security Room where the door used to be and it was a small room. Strange, how come this small room hosts three massive Brutes that they killed earlier? But nevertheless, we continue to move. We saw the Elevator Control and Isaac presses it. Thus unlocking the Elevator on the Atrium room.

Computer: Atrium elevators are now online.

We took the Atrium Elevator.

We also saw another Video Log in the Elevator we took it.

The group activated the Video Log.

(Kyne stands in front of Matthius; two bridge staff stand behind him.)

Matthius: (looking behind him, at the two bridge staff) This is mutiny. You'll all be tried for mutiny! Kyne, make them listen to reason.

Kyne: Settle down, then. (to the bridge staff) Hold him.

(The two men restrain Matthius from behind by the arms)

Kyne: By Maritime Law Article 54-69, I hereby declare Captain Benjamin Matthius unfit for duty.

Matthius: The marker...must be delivered to the church! Terrence! Please!

Kyne: (turns away, and readies a needle) I'm sorry Ben, but I can't let you do this.

Matthius: Traitor. Heretic!

Kyne: (turns back around) Hold his head.

Matthius: MURDERER!

Kyne: Hold him!

(Matthius begins to violently struggle in the men's grasp. Kyne tries to get a clean shot with the needle, trying to inject it in his neck. Kyne stabs with the needle. The needle goes right into Matthius' left eye. Matthius screams in agony, blood pouring out of his eye socket. The two men let go of him in shock, and Matthius falls backward onto the flood, dead.)

Bridge Staff 1: He's...dead!

Kyne: N-no, it was an accident! I had to stop him!

Bridge staff 2: Arrest the doctor.

Me: Whoa! I wonder what they arrested him for.

Lincoln: Isn't that the Captain we took the RIG codes from, before he became the Necromorph on the morgue?

Me: That sure sounded like it.

Hunter: Und Kyne, we were at his office in the Main Lab. So he's the reason the Captain's dead?

Me: Good god.

Lana: Didn't Kyne said it was a accident?

Naruto: Looks like paranoia and fear made them quick to judgement.

Me: My thoughts exactly bro.

As the elevator made it to the bottom, they heard a girl scream.

Me: Whoa we have a girl in trouble!

Isaac: Let's find out!

We went down the hallway that said "To Ship Systems Room" and we found a girl that was 8 years old being chased by three Necromorph Slashers.

Me: Oh no! Get away from her you freaks!

Me and Lincoln fired powerful blasts of lightning and destroyed them!

Girl: Y-y-y-You saved me?

Me: We sure did. Are you all right?

The girl hugged me and broke down crying. I comforted her.

Me: It's all right. It's all right.

Stuart noticed this girl before.

Stuart: Susie?!

Susie: Dad! *They hug each other.*

Stuart: Thank goodness you're all right sweetheart.

Susie: You too daddy!

Isaac: At least we saved Stuart's daughter from the Necromorphs.

Me: We sure did.

Susie: Who are you guys?

Me: We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced ourselves.

Susie: Thank you all so much.

Me: You're welcome Susie. Maybe we can beam you and Stuart onto our ship for safety.

Stuart: You can do that?

Me: Sure. Our ship has a powerful long range transporter.

Naruto: That's cool!

Me: It sure is bro. We can get you out of this nightmare for safety.

Stuart: Thanks, and I'm sorry I won't be helping you. My daughter is all that matters. But I don't know where Alicia is.

Me: If we find her, we will beam her to the ship. Lisa, 2 coming on board.

Lisa: Roger that J.D. Sakura, Energize.

Sakura: Energizing.

The transporter activated and Stuart and Susie were beamed aboard to the ship.

Isaac: All right! We need to find the junction boxes and find Alicia as well.

Me: You got it Isaac!

We continue to find the junction box and Alicia and we see the room that said "SS Storage Room". We opened the door and it revealed to be a small room and a Necromorph Slasher was playing dead there.

Me: Not this time.

I fired a massive blast of fire and burned the Slasher.

Nico: You all should stay dead.

We went inside the storage room and we got supplies and loot there. After that we left and continued to move and we heard Kendra's voice from the Audio Feed.

Kendra: It looks like some of the gravity plating is malfunctioning. Keep an eye out for any kind of distortion effect coming from the floor. It could be dangerous.

Me: Copy that Kendra.

We opened the door that said "Ships Systems" and there we see the distortions Kendra was talking about. But they also see one of the Necromorph Lurker's coming towards us. Only for it to be caught in the distortion as it was sent flying to the ceiling, killing it.

Me: That was freaky.

Lincoln: That Lurker didn't stand a chance against that distortion.

Me: No it didn't.

Isaac: Alright guys. Do not step in those distortion currents! I repeat; Do not step in those distortions!

Me: Roger that.

We went around the Ships Systems room while avoiding the distortions. We encountered another Lurker and a Slasher.

I fired more fire at them and incinerated them. Behind us was another Slasher who came out from the floor's vent. But like the Lurker earlier, it too was sent flying to the ceiling, killing it as the Slasher's arms, legs, and body parts fell down.

Me: And stay down you freaks!

We continue to move, they see two more Lurkers.

Lincoln: VOID STYLE: SHADOW SPEAR JUTSU!

Lincoln fired a Shadow Spear and it was a long spear made of void energy and it made contact with the two Lurkers. Killing them as their bodies were turned to dust.

Me: Awesome job buddy!

Naruto: That was awesome! Believe it!

Lincoln: Thanks, I now have the Void Style Kekkei Genkai.

We found an entrance, but it was blocked by two crates. Which was not a problem since Isaac has the Kinetic Module device as he moves them away. As we went inside the next room, we see something charging at us. It was another Brute.

Me: Oh no you don't!

I fired a powerful blast of energy and it curved around and hit its back.

Isaac: Nice shot J.D.!

Me: Thanks.

We saw in another room a junction box. But there were two large flailing wires with a deadly electric shock.

Me: Whoa! Look out!

Isaac: I got this!

He fired his Stasis Module at the wires, stopping them in a slow animation. As Isaac went there and presses the button.

Computer: Power transferred to the ADS.

Me: Perfect. Lets continue on.

Lincoln: Now we need two more to go.

We continue to move and we heard Zach's voice from the Audio Feed.

Zach: Ship Systems junction box re-routed. I'm making some progress with the tracking grid...one of the cannons is giving me a hard time...keep moving.

Me: Roger that.

We left the Ships Systems Room and went into the hallway and we heard something. It was from a Necromorph Slasher with it's legs missing or broken. As it was crawling to the group with it's scythe blades.

Lana fired a blast of energy and destroyed it.

But another Slasher appeared with a missing left arm. As it attacks Lincoln only for it to be vaporized by Lincoln's Void powers.

Me: Nice shot guys!

Lincoln and Lana: Thanks J.D.!

After that we went back to the elevator. We went back to the Atrium room only to see several Slashers and three Leapers there. All ready to attack us.

Hunter fired a massive blast of energy and destroyed the Leapers.

Lincoln: Thanks Hunter!

Hunter: Danke Lincoln. But now we have Slashers to kill.

Lincoln: Leave that to me! *(Does the hand signs) VOID STYLE: SHADOW DRAGON BURST!

Lincoln fired a Dragon made of Void energies and it slammed itself into the Slashers, vaporizing them.

Naruto: Nice!

Me: Nice shot Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks-

Two more Leapers appeared and they missed Lincoln as he finished them off with his void powers.

Me: That was close.

Isaac: Now we need to get to another Elevator!

Isaac led us to another elevator that says "Mining Admin and Comm Array" which was behind the first elevator we came out from. We went into the elevator and the screen appears with three levels. We were are at Floor 2. So we need to go to either Floor 1 or 3.*

Me: Looks like we have 2 more choices.

Lincoln: Shall we go to Floor 1?

Me: Lets check it out.

I pressed the button for one.

The elevator descends and Kendra's audio feed appeared again.

Kendra: Isaac, veryome, listen up. I've gone over the med-sci reports. These things are BIO-RECOMBINATORS. They take dead tissue, absorb it and mold it into new forms. One iteration seems to have the sole purpose of infecting corpses... The others, well, seem to be making corpses to infect. And that body tissue we keep seeing on the walls is part of it too. I found a report that says it's a habitat changer.

Me: So they're hyperadaptoid organisms?

Hunter: I think so.

Lincoln: Wait, remember when we saw the weird stuff in the walls on the Engineering Deck?

Me: Yeah? I remember that.

Lana: What does Hyperadaptoid mean?

Me: Hyperadaptoid means that they are shapeshifters and they can survive in any environment no matter how inhospitable.

Hunter: Not just shapeshift, but also mutate as well. Who made that Hyperadaptoid virus in the first place?

Me: I have no idea.

Lincoln: Me neither.

Lana: They can't be based on the monsters from the movie The Thing?

Me: That would be even more terrifying

Isaac: Isn't that movie very old?

Me: It was made in 1982 and 2011

Isaac: I see. Only it's too old on my Earth.

Me: Over 500 years to be precise. Oh we're here.

The elevator arrived at the first floor and it opens and we got out from the elevator. We saw the door that said "Mining Admin Room" there.

Me: Mining Administration Room. Lets head in.

We opened it, revealing another Hallway there. And with two dead bodies of people there.

Me: Looks like the Necromorphs have been here too.

But there was a explosion on the door to the right as the two dead bodies and the air were sucked outside the vacuum of space.

Me: Whoa!

Isaac: Everyone, hold your breaths!

Computer: Entering vacuum.

Me: Oh man!

We went through the hallway and entered the M.A. Hall Storage and got more loot and we went to the left and found a door that said "Mining Admin Room". We opened it, and revealed a small room with another door with the same words.

Computer: Exiting vacuum.

We went into the room and we also found two Enhanced Slashers, ready to attack us.

Me: Take them down!

We fought against the two Enhanced Slashers one by one. As they die after their limbs were cut off.

Me: Yes!

We see the door that said "Mining Admin Storage Room C", which requires a Power Node for it.

Lincoln: I got this.

Lincoln shot his Lightning powers at it and activated the door.*

It opened.

We went inside and collected the loot there. After that wewent back to the Mining Admin room and continue to go to the junction box while avoiding the Distortions from the ground.

Me: Careful guys.

After we made it while killing off the Lurker there, Isaac activates the junction box.

Computer: Power transferred to the ADS.

Me: Online.

Zach's audio feed appeared again.

Zach: Control Systems junction box re-routed. I'm getting a reading! Almost there.

Me: Copy that Zach.

We move out and we saw an Infector injecting viruses into the dead bodies. Turning them into more Enhanced Slashers. As the Enhanced Slashers charge at the group.

Me: Hunter, get them!

Hunter: FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!

He fired a Dragon made of fire and it burned the Enhanced Slashers and the Infector to ash.

Me: Nice shot!

Naruto: Sasuke would be proud man.

Hunter: Danke J.D. und Naruto.

We went outside the Mining Admin room enter the elevator again.

Lana: Next stop, floor 3!

Me: Elevator going up!

Hunter: While we go to the floor 3, I went to another room und found another Text Log.

Me: What does it say?

As Hunter read it.

CAPTAIN'S LOG

INITIAL INFECTION VECTORS

It's been less than an hour, but they've spread fast. Flight deck was the first to go, after the shuttle crashed. Now almost entirely overrun. We've lost at least half the Medical deck, and about a quarter of Engineering. No information yet from Cargo or Planet Ops, which suggests bad news. This is not what I expected.

Me: Terrifying.

Isaac: We know. *As the elevator opens, they are in floor 3.*

They arrived at floor three.

We see a man there.

Man: Make us whole again. *As he looks at the group, and then turn left and leave.*

Me: What was that guy doing?

Lincoln: I don't know.

Naruto: Hey I found the Audio Log here!

Me: Lets hear it bro.

Naruto presses it.

Jacob Temple: This is Temple. The bridge is fucked. I don't know what went on in there, but I'm not sticking around in case whatever did it comes back. I'm heading for Hydroponics, to find Elizabeth.

Me: Strange.

Isaac: What's strange?

Me: That one was very strange to me somehow.

Lincoln: Okay.

As they went "To Comm Array Exterior Access", as they continue to move on. We found a Pregnant Necromorph and another Enhanced Slasher there.

Me: I got this!

I fired a powerful blast of energy and vaporized them both!

Hunter: Nice!

Me: Awesome!

We heard crying inside the vent.

Me: Someone's crying.

Nico: I wonder who it is.

I found the air vent and I open the vent. We see a 5 year old girl in there. Crying.

Me: Are you all right?

Girl: (Looks at me with tears in her eyes as she nods her head.)

Me: It's all right. We mean you no harm. We're not one of those creatures. Are you Alicia?

Alicia: Yes, I..I..I am A.. Alicia. Alicia Lily Berricks.

Me: Your father Stuart is really worried about you. We've been told to find you. I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Alicia: Daddy is worried? Where is daddy?

Me: He's on our ship with your sister Susie. They are both okay and we can beam you over there.

Alicia: Beam? Like Star Trek?

Me: Exactly.

Alicia: Thanks Mr. Knudson.

Me: Just call me J.D. Everyone calls me that.

I held out my hand and she took it and I brought her out.

Everyone saw her.

Lana: Woah, is that Alicia?

Me: It sure is.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Me: We're the team that was sent to destroy these monsters.

Alicia: *Smiles in happiness.* Thanks. But may I go to daddy?

Me: You sure can. J.D. to Lisa.

Lisa: Lisa here J.D.

Me: I found Stuart's daughter Alicia and she's safe and can you beam her aboard?

Lisa: Affirmative J.D. Energize.

Sakura: Energizing.

Me: We'll see you on the ship soon Alicia.

Alicia: Thank you all! *As she was beamed to our spaceship.*

Alicia was back safely on the ship.

Me: Thank goodness we found her.

Isaac: And I found the third junction box! *He presses it.*

Computer: Asteroid Defense System now online.

Me: Great job Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks J.D.

The audio feed from Zach appeared again.

Zach: All right, we've got enough power. But the ADS cannon's auto targeting is down. I think it's a faulty data cable. I need one of you to aim the cannon manually until I can replace it. Take the elevator to the top of the ship, and head for the cannon pit.

Me: Roger that Zach. We found Stuart's daughters safe and beamed them to our ship

Zach: Beamed what?

Me: We found Stuart's daughters Alicia and Susie safe and beamed him and his daughters to our ship.

Zach: You didn't tell me you have a Beaming device on your ship?

Me: You never asked.

Zach: Touché. But get to the ADS Cannon ASAP! I don't know how much damage this ship will take by those asteroids.

Me: Roger. Lets go!

Stacy: You sure we don't need space suits? Because I can show you guys mine.

Me: We're good Stacy. Our powers enable us to breath in the endless vacuum of space without a spacesuit.

Stacy: That's so cool!

We went to the door that said "Ship Exterior Access". We moved fast and went to the door that said "Storage Room 47" on the right first. We got more loot there. After that, we went to the elevator that and we went to the top. We left the elevator and moved across the lower halls of the Ship's Exterior and Zach's audio feed appeared again.

Zach: Isaac. Everyone, you're going to have to cross the ship exterior to reach the ADS cannon. Problem is, we're still getting bombarded by asteroids. Look for cover or you'll get torn to pieces.

Me: Right.

Naruto: We'll be careful

Isaac: But remember guys, that the Ship's Exterior is outside the ship. Which means we're about to head into the vacuum of space.

Me: Well we can breath in the endless vacuum of space. Lets do it.

We opened the first hatch and enter it and finally we opened the second hatch. As the familiar vacuum of space enters.

Computer: Entering vacuum.

Me: Here we go.

Computer: Warning. Multiple impacts detected across the starboard hull.

We saw asteroids coming.

Me: Here they come! We got to hurry!

We went for cover as the flying asteroids hit for 10 seconds before stopping. We then continue to move on until we see more asteroids coming and we duck behind another cover as the flying asteroids hit for 10 seconds before stopping. We then continue to cross the Ship's Exterior and we saw the asteroids again and went to the third cover. As the asteroids hit for 10 more seconds before no more was coming and we moved on and finally reached the door.

Me: That was close.

As they open the door and went inside, the door closes and the air returns.

Computer: Exiting vacuum.

Me: Lets go.

On same room is a chair of something which is the manual chair for controlling the ADS Cannon.

Me: Wow!

Nico: That is an amazing cannon.

Vince: It sure is an amazing cannon system.

As Isaac takes control of it, the windows in front of him opens the cover shields, seeing thousands of asteroids. And the turret's health-bar is at 85 and he fires the cannon at the nearest asteroid.

Me: Blast those rocks Isaac!

As Isaac continues to shoot the asteroids, Zach's audio feed appeared.

Zach: That's it, Isaac. You're in the pit. The cannon's a massdriver, so it should punch through anything flying at us. Keep an eye on the hull's integrity. Too many of those things get by and we're dead. I think I've almost got the system repaired. Just buy me a little more time everyone!

Naruto: We're trying Zach!

A few minutes have passed and Isaac was doing good. Despite losing the hull integrity to 60% health, he continued to shoot at the asteroids. Zach's audio feed appeared again.

Zach: Just one more minute and it should be fully operational!

Lincoln: Hang on guys!

As Isaac continues to shoot more asteroids, the third time Zach's audio feed appeared.

Zach: I've almost got this thing working! Just a little bit longer!

Naruto: Okay.

As Isaac continues to shoot, but then, the turret took over by itself automatically. And it shoots any passing asteroids without help.

Computer: Automated tracking system enabled. *As Isaac gets off the manual chair.*

Me: We have automatic firepower!

Zach's voice appeared from the audio feed.

Zach: Nice shooting, Isaac! Auto-targeting is now online and is clearing a path to safe orbit! As soon as we're clear, I'll engage the autopilot again. Head to the tram station and I'll meet you all there when I'm done.

Me: Right. Lets go guys!

As we exit the ADS Cannon pit and into the Ship's Exterior in the vacuum of space, we were continuing to move as one of the spikes almost missed Lana and we saw a very large Necromorph that is shaped like a spider, but on a much bigger scale.

Lincoln: I'm glad Leni isn't here to see this!

Zach's audio feed appeared again.

Zach: That's it. That's the big thing I was talking about! Watch out for the projectiles!

As the Spider like Necromorph shoots its projectiles at us

Me: Lets get it!

We fought against the Spider and it responds by slamming it's legs and firing projectiles. It was a long and brutal fight against the huge Necromorph. But Lincoln did the hand signs as his hands summoned fire made of shadows and void energies.

Lincoln: VOID STYLE: PIERCING SHADOW ARROW!

The fire he summoned turned into a large bow and arrow and he fired his shadow arrow at the Spider. Thus killing it as it's body disintegrates into dust.

Me: Wow!

Naruto: Nice shot Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks guys! But we need to head back inside from the vacuum!

Me: Right!

We went inside the lower halls, finally exiting the vacuum of space outside the Ship's Exterior.

Computer: Exiting vacuum.

Me: Lets go.

We moved on, but Hunter smelled something.

Hunter: What is zhat awful stench?!

Me: Whatever it is it smells horrible! Lana did you rip one?

Lana: No it's not me!

The video feed of Kendra appeared.

Kendra: Wait! Isaac, Hammond, everyone...you're all not gonna believe this. Oxygen levels are falling. Something's poisoning the Hydroponics air production and whatever it is, it's filling the deck up with that organic stuff. We're not going to have any air to breathe soon. But if I understand these lab reports correctly, I think I can make a poison to destroy it. Head to Medical. It should have everything you need.

Me: Okay. We're on it!

Zach then appears in the Video feed.

Zach: Will this never end?!

Me: Not until we destroy this ship and the planet.

Zach: Still not a option. Isaac, everyone, get to Medical and mix together whatever Kendra's come up with. I'm heading to Hydroponics. If I can slow it down, that might keep us breathing long enough to fight it.

Me: Okay. Be careful Zach.

Zach: Will do.

We left through the elevator went back down the comm hall. We were going to the elevator to the Atrium Room. We discovered what look like moving hands and feet and a head. All with tentacles, and they were coming towards us.

Me: What are those ugly things!?

Lana: Are those Hands and feet, and a head?! Gross!

Me: Yuck!

The head Necromorph jumps at Isaac, strangling him with it's tentacles, attempting to suffocate him.

I grabbed it and ripped it off of him and punched it and splattered it all over the place.

Me: Yuck!

I shake my hands off and they were covered in blood and slime.

The rest of us shoot at the hands and feet Necromorphs, killing them.

Isaac: Gaghgh *breaths slowly.* Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem.

We went inside the elevator, Isaac presses Floor 2. The Elevator took us to the Atrium Room and we left the Atrium room and went into into the Tram Station. But they also encountered a female Slasher. Attempting to charge at them.

I blasted it.

After that, we finally entered the Tram Station. We boarded the tram, our destination; Back to the Medical Deck. To find and create a poison.

Me: Okay we're here.

After the Tram arrived, we exit out of the tram. But something was different about the Medical Deck. The lights were barely lit and there were lanterns on the floor.

Me: It's barely lit. Mostly with lanterns. Lets go see.

We move to the door and we saw the video feed of Kendra.

Kendra: Fuck! Isaac! Everyone! I can smell the contaminated air from here. It's spreading faster than I expected! I'm trying to isolate it but it's not going to buy us much time! We have to get that thing off this ship! The chemicals you need are in the Chemistry Lab. I'll hack the door for all of you when you all get there.

Me: Thanks Kendra.

Kendra: No problem. *And the video feed cut off.*

We moved across the hall and finally enter the Security Station. Like the tram station it too was barely lit and are full of lanterns as well.

Me: It's barely lit here.

Lincoln: Lets go.

A voice was heard.

Mysterious voice: **You all can't stand in the way of god's plan... The natural order... Are you... Are you all blind, like the rest?**

Me: Who said that?

Naruto: Who's there!? Show yourself!

Lincoln: Who are you!?

No response, we could not find where the voice came from. But not only that, but all three doors that lead to the Main Lab, Imaging Diagnostics Center, and the Clinic are all locked.

Kendra from the Audio feed: Looks like someone has reprogrammed the door locks on this deck. And recently, too. I guess we're not alone here, after all. Someone doesn't want you all in this part of the ship.

Me: Whoever that voice was is out to destroy the entire universe. God would not want all this to happen to the universe!

Suddenly, the door to the Imaging Diagnostics Wing is opened. We went inside, but we also saw a Lurker there.

Hunter fired an energy blast and destroyed it.

Lincoln: Nice shot Hunter.

Hunter: Danke Schoen Lincoln. Now let's continue to move on.

Me: Right!

As we continue, but we see another Lurker, which we also dealt with. After that, we continue to move through the hallway. The atmosphere in the Medical Deck they used to be here is now much eerie and creepier. They see more lanterns, but also candles as well. As they open the door to the Imaging Diagnostics Room, like the other rooms, it too was barely lit and has candles everywhere.

Naruto: Looks like this place is lit by candles.

They also see the X-Ray tube again, but this time. It was moving back and forth, back and forth. Suggesting it was malfunctioned.

Me: We got a broken X-Ray tube.

But then, they heard a beaming teleport sound, as they look behind to see Ronnie Anne, Sasuke, Girl Jordan, Becky, Fu, Sakura and Ino.

Me: Sasuke!

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne!

Naruto: Sakura, Ino, Fu!

Lana: Girl Jordan and Becky.

Me: What are you all doing here?

Becky: Were here to help you J.D.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, it's kinda boring on the Spaceship with nothing to do.

Girl Jordan: I see that your fighting those Necromorphs as Stuart said.

Me: Yeah we sure are.

Isaac: You must be Sasuke, right?

Sasuke: I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Isaac.

Isaac: Same to you Sasuke.

Lincoln: Wait, who's Nathan McNeil?

Sakura: He's one of the three survivors we picked up from what looked like a Cargo ship. He's also responsible for shutting down the ADS Cannon. But lost his arm to The Spider. The same Necromorph you killed Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yep.

Isaac: Wait, you said this McNeil guy was responsible for shutting down the Asteroid Defense System Cannon?

Girl Jordan: That's what Sakura said Isaac.

Me: This is bad. Someone is ruining this whole place and we have to make sure that these creatures never terrorize anyone anywhere else.

Ino: They're just stupid zombies. What can go wrong?

Me: Everything.

We went towards where the door that said "Chemical Lab" is and found another person in the wall, alive but on agony. But it was far worse. This time he is barely recognizable and he has a hole in his belly where it used to be thats been opened up. Revealing 5 tentacles that were based from the poor man's intestines.

Me: That one is ugly!

Man: Heeelp! (Been in agony, as the tentacle spears are in full control of themselves from the organic wall. As he was screaming in pain.)

Ino: What the hell is that?! How is he still alive?!

Me: No idea!

Ronnie Anne: That's horrific! No one such as him should be in this pain!

Me: But we need to put him out of his misery.

I fired a blast of fire and blew the creature apart.

Girl Jordan: Good thinking J.D.

We continued on and we saw a Necromorph Slasher on the floor playing possum. I blasted its limbs and killed it.

But them more of them arrived.

Me: Let us blast them!

We all did so by blasting off their limbs.

Girl Jordan: So that's how you kill these things.

Me: Yep. Just blast their limbs off and they die.

Lincoln: Let's continue to find the poison in the Chemical Lab!

Me: Right!

We ascend into the second floor by the Cargo Lift and we went to the door that said "Zero-G Therapy Room" after Isaac used his Stasis Module on the X-Ray tube two times. To the right was the door that said "Chemistry Station" on it.

Kendra from the Audio Feed: You're all close to the chemistry station. Once you guys get the chemicals, you're also going to need a DNA sample of the alien tissue. I'll search the records for one.

Me: Okay Kendra.

We turned right entered the Chemical Lab door and turned left and in the small room there was another Cargo Lift. We descend down to the chemical lab and there we found an Audio Log.

Ronnie Anne: What's that on the ground?

Me: It's an Audio Log.

Lincoln: Well, let's see what it says? *After press the play button.*

(Sounds of a man struggling are heard)

Unknown Man: You can't hold me here-

Dr. Challus Mercer: Personal log, Dr. Challus Mercer. I now have a live subject, the one named Brant Harris, the prisoner from the colony, for my study. I'm eager to validate my tissue regeneration theory. Initial restraint was problematic, but now the patient is resting comfortably. HE trusts me, Doctor Kyne. He puts his life in MY hands! He knows his part in all of this, understands what I'm doing! The forehead has been swabbed clean and marked...

(Low electronic whirring is heard)

Brant Harris: What are you... what are you doing with that?

(Noise of drill is heard, becoming louder and louder)

Dr. Challus Mercer: ...and I am now attempting to create a passage to insert the sample tissue into...

(Drilling noise continues, soon accompanied by grinding noise)

Brant Harris: No! No! Nooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Horrifying.

Lana: Isn't that Brant Harris guy the one who killed the Nurse from the colony and Eileen Fisk?

Me: It sure is.

Girl Jordan: And now that criminal is being experimented on by someone named Dr. Challus Mercer.

Me: Yep.

Sasuke: We need to destroy this guy.

Lincoln: Isn't that Mercer guy the one we heard from two to three Audio Logs in one of them revealed the name of the Necromorphs?

Me: Yeah. That's him all right.

We open the door to the Chemical Lab and we see a table with liquid glasses with stuff inside which look similar to Lisa's Laboratory. And we saw two Test Tanks which had two Necromorph Slashers. But these Slashers are different. They appeared to be in Cryogenic Stasis mode and they were not moving.

Me: Looks like we found the chemical lab.

Isaac: Yep! *As he walks towards the table, and pressing the button there.*

Computer: Processing request. Please stand by. Antigen compound completed. Please remove the capsule.

We did so.

The window shields on the right of the team opens. Revealing a man behind the glass window.

Man: What ARE you doing?

Me: Who are you?

Man: I am Dr. Challus Mercer. James Dean Knudson.

Me: So you are Dr. Mercer.

Lincoln: And wait, how did you know J.D.s name?

Dr. Challus Mercer: God told me about you Team Loud Phoenix Storm, a group of heretical superheroes that are hellbent on ruining Humanity's transcendence after Death.

Me: That's fucked up bullshit. Who in the world fed you those fucked up lies?

Dr. Challus Mercer: God himself did. Our quest to transcendence is just.

Me: Bullshit! God would never let you do stuff like this. You are a monster Mercer! You're the one that did this to all these people. Your delusions in this cult are even more screwed up than the monsters that you've created!

Dr. Challus Mercer: Believe all you want James. You and your friends fight for survival is admirable but pointless. And yet you all keep on going. It almost makes me think that we Humans had hope as a species. Am I the only one who sees that we had died out a long time ago? We just haven't accepted it yet. Stop running. Stop your struggle. Our future, your future, the future of our race, ends here. Allow me to introduce you all to Humanity's child. The children that will replace us. Our greatest creation. *And he left the hallway.*

Me: That guy is seriously one fucked up motherfucker!

Isaac: I know.

Lana: Guys! Look at the glass tanks! *As everyone saw that the strange Slasher look a likes were starting to move, as they broke through the glass tanks.*

Dr. Challus Mercer from the Audio Feed: Meet Phase #100 and #99. The children of Humanity!

Me: This is insane!

Laney: Lets blast these monsters!

They did so. Becky blasted the Necromorphs with green fire and incinerated them.

Becky: Ha! Is that the best you got Mercer maggot?

Me: No it's not.

Ronnie Anne: Uh guys, shouldn't the Slashers we killed spasm like that?

Me: No. They shouldn't.

Everyone looked at where we killed the Slashers. And this time we were freaking out. The Slashers we killed started to spasm and they have regrown their lost limbs. Like a regeneration ability. The strange Slashers got up and they ready to attack again.

Me: This is insane!

Naruto: They can regrow their lost limbs now!?

Kendra from the Audio Log: You can't kill them, Isaac and Everyone! They're just going to keep regenerating! Get out of there, run!

Me: We don't run from battle!

I fired a powerful energy blast and obliterated them.

Kendra: That would work too.

Me: Thanks Kendra.

We left the Chemical Lab and went into the Imaging Diagnostics room. We heard Zach's voice from the Audio Feed.

Zach: Is anyone there? Repeat! Come in Isaac... Everyone... Kendra, is anyone there?

Kendra: Hammond! Where the hell have you been?

Zach: I've reached Hydroponics. It's bad down here, really bad! ...can barely breathe! That organic matter is growing everywhere! My eyes are stinging... must be seeing things...

Me: Zach are you all right?

Zach: Yes, I'm fine. Barely, the stench is awful in the Hydroponics. Better get suits on when you get there.

Kendra: But they need the DNA samples from the unknown growth. I think Dr. Mercer kept them somewhere here. You must find a room somewhere in this deck and get the samples guys!

Me: Okay.

We left the Imaging Diagnostics Room and enter the Security Room. But we encountered another Regenerator Slasher there.

Me: Blast him!

We blasted it's limbs off, but like in the Chemical Lab, it too began to regenerate it's limbs back.

Naruto fired a massive blast of fire and burned it and the fire incinerated it.

Lincoln: Good job Naruto!

Naruto: Thanks buddy!

The Audio feed from Kendra appeared again.

Kendra: Now you all need to find a DNA sample of the growth. According to lab records, there's an inert sample stored in the ICU. A Dr. Mercer was apparently doing intensive research on it. I've been trying to contact Hammond but all I'm getting is static! Isaac, and everyone, you've all got to hurry!

Naruto: Right!

We enter the Clinic and we finally made it. We see through the window. Is Dr. Mercer himself.

Me: You will never get away with all your crimes Mercer!

Mr. Challus Mercer: Your persistence surprises me. Holding on your final breathes, you all claw your way along! You hold onto what was once your world. But now, it belongs to the children. Be glad of this knowledge that your deaths will bring their births! Listen! They are coming. Say your prayers.

Me.: You go to hell!

Nico: Dr. Mercer, you have failed this universe!

Mercer left the room leaving us with three more Regenerator Slashers there as well.

Lincoln: LIGHTNING STYLE: SHOCK BLADE!

Lincoln formed a long sword made of electricity. As he shocked the Regenerators to ash.

Me: Nice shot Lincoln!

Lincoln: Thanks!

The door that leads to the Emergency room opens and we went there and encountered another Regenerator, including three normal Slashers.

We blasted them into dust.

Sakura: This Mercer guy is nothing but a freak of nature.

Me: He's worse than that. He's a Satanic Maniac.

Isaac: Hey J.D. Remember you said about Orochimaru as a mad scientist.

Me: Yeah.

Isaac: Well Dr. Mercer is the Orochimaru of the Ishimura. Only this time he's a Unitologist and a fanatic.

Me: Great comparison Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks.

Another Audio feed from Kendra came again.

Kendra: Someone keeps shutting down the door protocol. I've bypassed the lock! Go!

We went through the door and went into the ER Hallway A.

We ran down said hallway.

After that, we encountered another Necromorph Guardian there. As he was screaming in pain and agony as his weaponized intestines tentacles shot out from his chest, attempting to impale of us.

Me: Burn it!

Sasuke: FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!

Sasuke fired a large Fireball at the Necromorph Guardian, turning him to ash.

Me: Nice shot Sasuke!

Sasuke: Thanks, wait, is that a woman over there? *Seeing a woman, standing there, looking at something below her.*

Me: Whoa!

Ronnie Anne: Let's go check it out.

Me: Lets go.

As we walk to where the woman is, she was laughing/crying hysterically. What she was looking at was a dead body.

Me: Whoa! She lost her mind!

Lincoln: What should we do with her?

Me: Lets restrain her.

But she was killed by another Regenerator who appeared from the ceiling. As it now looks at the Team with murderous intent.

Naruto: That Necromorph killed her!

Me: Then we'll kill it!

Lana: ICE STYLE: GLACIER ENCASE PRISON!

Lana summoned a wall of ice and trapped the Necromorph inside.

Me: Awesome!

Lana: Thanks!

Girl Jordan: And now, to blast this Necromorph into pieces.

Girl Jordan fired a powerful blast of water at the ice encased Necromorph. Shattering the Necromorph and the ice into millions of pieces.

Naruto: Awesome!

Girl Jordan: Thank you, I never really liked that Necromorph anyway.

Me: Me neither.

We went back to where Sasuke had killed the Necromorph Guardian earlier and we went into the Intensive Care Unit room. There was a door that leads to the Morgue.

Me: Here we go.

Hunter: The morgue again?

Me: Looks like it.

Ronnie Anne: When I find that Mercer maggot again I'll strangle him with my bare hands!

Me: Save seconds for me.

Girl Jordan: Or we could go through that door on the right that says Dr. Mercer's Office. (Pointing to Dr. Mercer's Office, which was the right of the Morgue door.)

Me: Obvious. But it could be a trap

Isaac: Well, let's see this trap.

We opened the door and it was revealed to be a small room with unknown writings on the walls. Human heads were in jars and a Audio Log there as well.

Me: This is disgusting. This guy is a psychotic satanic freak! Lets see what the log says.

I press the play button.

Dr. Challus Mercer: Personal log, Doctor Challus Mercer. The specimen Brant Harris continues to respond well to my experiments. Its cellular fortitude, not to mention elasticity, is remarkable. Doctor Kyne, I am sure, would disapprove. But I do not anticipate that issue, as the good doctor is busying himself with the Marker... As if that matters now! He has also succumbed to the same dementia that afflicted the colony. Only yesterday, he told me he had spoken to his wife... but Amelia Kyne has been dead for some years.

(sound of Hunter growling and shifting heard in background)

Dr. Challus Mercer: My subject grows restless. Patience. Your time is soon. Very soon.

Me: What a Sick Fucked up monster!

Lincoln: I know! He is very not redeemable!

Me: No he's not! He must die!

Isaac: There's also the Batch Mixer here. (Pointing to where the Batch Mixer is.)

We went over to it.

As Isaac presses it.

Computer: Adding sample 9797 to chemical compound. Final mixing required.

Me: This machine is sick.

Isaac: I know, now we need the final ingredients for the poison.

The video feed of Kendra appeared.

Kendra: That's it everyone! Now you all just need to finish mixing the poison.

Me: Okay.

(Screen violently goes to static and switches to Mercer)

Dr. Challus Mercer: This has gone far enough! Accept your part in God's plan! Embrace your own extinction!

Me: Go fuck yourself Mercer!

(Screen switches back to Kendra as a sudden whooshing noise is heard)

Female Computer Voice: Warning. Life support system failure on Medical Deck. Please evacuate immediately.

Kendra: Who the hell was that?! Everyone, he's decompressed the entire deck and I'm being locked out of those systems! All the air has been vented into space! You should be able to bring it back online from the Security Station, but you don't have much time!

Me: Damn that Mercer!

Lincoln: Let's head back to the Security Station and turn on the air again. And fast!

Me: Right!

We exit Dr. Mercer's Office and head back to the Intensive Care unit and then to the ER Hallway A and then to the Emergency Room which had hundreds of Swarmers, two Pregnants, and a single Regenerator Necromorphs. All ready to attack us

We fired energy blasts and killed the Necromorphs.

We continue to through the hallway trying to go to the Security Station in order to turn back on the Life Support System. But we encountered another Lurker there.

Me: Not this time!

He fired an energy blast and destroy it.

After that, they finally entered the Security Station. And Isaac went there to turn on the Life Support Systems. Thus gaining air back to the deck.

Me: Nice try Mercer!

The Audio feed of Kendra appeared again.

Kendra: You've got everything you need to make the poison. Now get back to the Chemistry Lab!

Zach: Whatever you're going to do, do it fast... Can hardly breathe in here...

Kendra: You're cutting out, Hammond! I'm going to try to switch over... SHIT! I lost his signal! I'll continue scanning for his location! You have to get that compound mixed!

Me: Okay!

We went back to the Imaging Diagnostics Room by going through the Imaging Diagnostics Wing. Kendra's Audio feed appeared again.

Kendra: I've got more intel on the atmosphere. A survivor's report says that a massive creature entered the Hydroponics deck from outside the ship. That's when the air quality began degrading. The survivor called it... The Leviathan.

Me: Sounds like this Leviathan is a big one.

Kendra: It is, and it's in the Hydroponics food storage. That's why you need to mix the poison in the Chemistry Lab, so you all can use it to kill the Leviathan.

Me: we're on it!

We arrived at the Imaging Diagnostics Room and we entered the Chemical Lab and see the Batch Mixer and place the capsules there.

Computer: Processing request. Please stand by. Final mixing complete. Please remove the capsule.

We did so as the capsule is removed from the Batch Mixer.

Lincoln: Finally, we got the poison made.

The Audio feed of Kendra came back.

Kendra: Let's hope that poison works! Head back to the tram station and get up to Hydroponics as fast as you can. Still no response from Hammond, so be careful! There's no telling how contaminated that deck is.

Me: Right! But don't worry. We've handled even the most inhospitable of planets.

Kendra: You guys are something.

We went back to the tram.

We also heard Mercer's voice from the Audio feed.

Dr. Challus Mercer: I'm beginning to truly admire all your spirits, misplaced as it may be! I think... I think you all should see... The whole plan. You all should not spurn the Hive Mind's offerings. You all deserve to witness that, as least.

Me: Shut your Fucking mouth Mercer! You will pay for your crimes!

Lincoln: Should we head back to the Tram Station? Or we find Mercer's plan first?

Me: Both.

Kendra from Audio Feed: If my calculations are correct. Mercer is in the room in another door in the Chemical Lab. You must find out about this plan first.

Naruto: Right Kendra.

We went back to the Chemical lab, and went to the door Kendra spoke of and we saw another door that said "Cryogenic Lab".

Me: The Cryogenics Lab?

Girl Jordan: Maybe that's where Mercer went to. Shall we?

Me: Lets do it.

As they enter the Cryogenics Lab, they see hundreds of tanks, full of Necromorphs inside. And in the Cryogenics control room, is Dr. Challus Mercer himself.

Dr. Challus Mercer: Welcome James Dean Knudson, and Team Loud phoenix Storm. To our salvation of our species!

Me: No. To send you and your fucked up heretical cult off to Hell!

Dr. Challus Mercer: Unitology is not a cult. It is a Church. An free religion, where we become one with the Universe after transcend death itself. Perhaps now you will understand. The work i have done must continue... will continue! I, Dr. Challus Mercer, shall serve as the catalyst to the salvation of our species! These specimens will return to Earth with me. I will spread their divine glory across the entire planet! I'll leave you with my creations. Embrace the inevitable. *As he left the control room, and the Team heard sounds, as nearly all Regenerators came here. Ready to attack the Team.*

Me: It's more like a doomsday cult if you ask me. And if there's one thing I can't stand it's an evil cult! Take him down!

But it was to late as Mercer had already left and the Regenerator Necromorphs started to attack us.

We blasted the Regenerators and killed them all!

The Video feed of Kendra appeared again.

Kendra: Let's just hope that's the last we see of these... regenerative things. I've managed to override Mercer's lockdown. There's a secondary tram station nearby that you guys can take to Hydroponics. Let's just hope there's enough time.

Me: We're on our way. If we see Mercer again I'll blast him.

Lincoln: We all want to blast him J.D.

Ronnie Anne: I agree.

Nico: That freak has failed this whole universe.

Girl Jordan: We're wasting time. Lets go.

We left the Cryogenics Lab and went back to the Tram Station. There, they enter the Tram. Their destination; The Hydroponics Deck.

After the tram arrives, the team exits the Tram, and enters the Hydroponics deck.

Me: Whoa! This place is like a giant greenhouse.

Laney: It sure does look like it.

Lana: Look at all these pretty plants! It's like my jungle greenhouse back home.

Isaac: I know. The Hydroponics Greenhouse have all kinds of plants here. For making food or Oxygen.

Me: Very essential to the colony.

Isaac: Yep. Hey, I found a Audio Log here.

Me: What's it say?

Isaac presses it.

Cross: Hydroponics log... Elizabeth Cross reporting. I'm pleased to say that we`re working close to maximum capacity at the present time. All flora is healthy and thriving and food yield has created a surplus. I was going to pass the surplus on to the colony, but the captain has given a no-fly order. I want to note my opposition to that order. Everyone knows they're in trouble down there, and I don't see what denying them our surplus will achieve.

Me: This whole colony was thrown into total turmoil.

Ronnie Anne: Why would the captain give the No-Fly order?

Naruto: Fear and paranoia can cause people to do terrible things.

Stacy: It sure can.

Lana: And the captain denying food and supplies to the colony? That's low, even for him before he died by the hands of Kyne.

Me: It sure is.

Coup: He's not like Paradigm, but that is bad enough.

Lincoln: Let's continue to find the Leviathan!

Me: Right. Hunter can you sense where it is?

Hunter: I sense that it is in the Food storage.

Me: Lets go.

We walk towards the Hallway and we found a elevator.

We took the elevator.

After the elevator opens we are in a small room. Where we see tomatoes there.

Me: Look at all the tomatoes.

Isaac: I know, want to take some home?

Me: We don't want to impose.

Lana ate one.

Lana: (With her mouth full) These tomatoes are tasty!

Ronnie Anne then smells something gross and poisonous.

Ronnie Anne: It's coming from this door.

Me: Open it on three Ronnie Anne. 1...

We stood ready.

Me: 2...

We ready and we had weapons and energy blasts ready.

Me: 3!

Ronnie Anne opens the door and we points our weapons and energy. There was nothing. No Necromorphs, just a hallway with Pumpkins on it, but they see someone sitting behind the wall. It was Zach Hammond himself, still alive, but barely breathing slowly.

Me: Zach?

Zach then looks at us.

Zach: Guys... Good to see you in one piece...

Me: Are you all right?

Zach: I'm fine... Don't take... your helmets off... The air's rotten...

Me: We can see that but we can handle it.

Sasuke: The smell is strongest in here and that means we're close.

Zach: I got a good look... at it... It's huge... You all won't believe it... shut itself in Food Storage...

Me: We're close. Can you lead us to it?

Zach: Sorry, but I can't. But the creature is not alone... The crew that was on this deck... I think they're what's poisoning the air.

Me.: Well lets get over there and destroy them.

Zach: Yes, but just giving you all a hint. They're been transformed... I saw one of them, bloated, swollen. They're poison factories... We need to take them out while we can still breath...

Me: I know. Here Zach. You'll need this.

I handed him one of our 22nd Century Exopacks and he put it on and he could breath right again.

Zach: (Breaths heavily) Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Zach.

The video image of Kendra appeared.

Kendra: Hammond! I thought you were dead! You need to get to cleaner air! You're not going to be able to help Isaac and the Team in your condition. Everyone, I'm scanning the area now. He's right, there's something really big in Food Storage, but I can't get a good scan. Monitor readings are off the scale. Be careful!

Me: We will Kendra and I gave him one of our 22nd Century Exopacks. He's alright.

Kendra: That's a relief. Now get moving!

We went to door that said "Atmosphere Control" and went into the room where the atmosphere controls were.

Kendra from the Audio: That's the door to the Food Storage. But I can't override the integrity lockdown. You guys have to destroy the pods to bring the air quality up. Then you all can go through and use the poison on the Leviathan.

Me: We're on it.

We enter the door that said "West Grow Chamber" and we were in the hallway. We got another Audio from Kendra.

Kendra: I suppose I should be glad that Hammond's alive, but I still don't trust him. I think he's hiding something about the Marker.

Me: I trust him completely. He knows more about what's going on with this Marker and we need to find it and destroy it.

We open the door and we see the hallway that leads to the West Tower of the Hydroponics. But we had to avoid the steam from the pipes as well.

We went down the hall.

After that we found a cargo lift and ascend. We found a lone Slasher as it charges at us

We blasted it and killed it.

We then see the West Grow Chamber door after opening it. It revealed to be a large room, full of plants.

Me: Whoa! It's covered in plants in here.

Lana: It's so pretty!

Laney: It sure is.

Ronnie Anne: It sure is. There's a lot of plants in here.

Lana: I'll say. I would love to have these in our garden at home.

Naruto: I think all of us would Lana.

Roaring was heard and we saw 20 Slashers, and three Lurkers there. From all directions.

Lincoln: Well, these guys sure know how to ruin the scenery with their presence.

Me: They sure do.

I fired a circle wave of energy and blew them all apart in one fell swoop.

We then heard a strange noise and it sounded like a distorted wheezing and it came from a small room. We found the source and it was a new Necromorph. Breathing in and out poisonous air exhales. This was the pods we were suppose to destroy.

Me: So those are the source of the poison gas.

Nicole: These are called Wheezers. They breath in air and exhale poison gas.

Girl Jordan fired a powerful blast of water and blew it apart and the poison sucked in was replaced by Oxygen.

Me: Kill the Wheezer's and their poisonous air vanishes.

Everyone: Got it!

We exit out of the room and we saw more Slashers and Lurkers. All enraged about the Wheezer's death.

We blew them apart.

Lincoln: So every time we kill a Wheezer, the Necromorphs comes to get us to avenge the Wheezer's death?

Me: That's a strange vengeance sense.

Sakura: No kidding.

Girl Jordan: And you know what's strange, we usually see several or dozens of them. But now we see 20 of them. Suggesting that they are here to defend the Wheezer's and they're poisons.

Me: Yeah. Hunter do you sense where the Leviathan is?

Hunter: It's in the storage room like I said. But we need to kill 7 more Wheezers in order to get to the Leviathan.

Isaac: I saw another room with another Wheezer in there!

Me: Lead the way Isaac.

Isaac led us to another small room and inside was another Wheezer. Exhaling more poison. Girl Jordan backstabbed the Wheezer with a sword made of pure water and the Poison vanished and Oxygen returns.

Me: Nice shot Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan: Many thanks J.D.

Isaac: *Activates his navigation device.* There's another Wheezer somewhere up there and there's an elevator in there! *As he led us to the Elevator.*

Me: Lets go.

We ascend to Floor 2 and we heard the female computer's voice.

Computer: Warning. Toxins detected in Atmosphere Processing. A repair technician has been notified.

Me: And we're those repair technicians.

After arriving to Floor 2, we went to two doors that said "Refrigeration West", but they see a Necromorph there. But it was almost skeletal in appearance, a split forehead. And a large yellow spots on it's right arm.

Me: That one is uglier than the last one!

Sasuke: Wait. *He throws a ninja star at the Necromorph's yellow spot and it explodes.* They are explosive!

Me: HOLY FUCK! They're like living bombs!

Lincoln: They're Kamikaze exploders!

We see four more Exploders come out from the vents of the Refrigeration West Hallway. They were coming for us and they were ready to explode.

We blast them and they exploded.

After that, we finally entered the Refrigeration West Room which was a Zero-G gravity atmosphere. But is still breathable. Except for the awful stench somewhere in this room.

Me: Ugh! That smell is really horrible!

Isaac: Must be a Wheezer here somewhere. Follow me! *As he jumps through the Zero-Gravity room of the Refrigeration West. He opened the sliding door, revealing two Lurkers.*

We blasted the Lurkers to pieces.

We continue to follow Isaac through the Refrigeration room, finally seeing a entrance there. We see a door that said "Air Filtration" on it.

Me: It's in the Air Filtration and Purifier unit.

Isaac: Yep, wait. *As he activates the navigation device.* We're gone in the wrong way?!

Me: No this is the right way. Hunter?

Hunter: Sorry, but Isaac's right. We are going in the wrong way. Let's head back to the second floor of the West Grow Chamber!

Me: I had a feeling we were lost. Lets go.

Isaac: Wait a minute? *Checking the navigation device.* False alarm. There is the Wheezer somewhere in the Air Filtration room.

Lincoln: Make up your mind Isaac!

Isaac: I swear, this navigation device is bad luck. It's screwing with me, or something.

Me: That thing must be broken.

Isaac: Well, Lana want to fix it just in case?

Lana: Happy to Isaac.

Lana fixed it.

Isaac: Now let me see. *Activates the navigation device. We are going in the right direction to the Air Filtration.* Thank you Lana.

Lana: No problem Isaac.

Isaac: Now lets continue moving on!

He leads the Team through the door and into the Air Filtration room. We see fire blasts from the tubes, but it didn't damage the room.

Computer: Warning. Air filtration system still active. Entering the filtration tubes is extremely hazardous.

Me: We'll take our chances.

Sasuke: I see another Audio Log here.

Me: Lets hear what it says.

Sasuke presses it.

Dr. Elizabeth Cross: Hello? Hello! Security! Thank god. This is Dr. Cross, in Hydroponics. I'm trying to locate Second Engineer Jacob Temple! I can't get through to Engineering! Of course I know there's a ship-wide medical alert! That's why I'm trying to locate him! No, we're safe for now. But the tram is down, and we can't reach the escape pods. Hello? Hello?!

Me: Looks like she was trying to reach the escape pods.

Lincoln: And also Jacob Temple as well.

Me: Yeah.

We see a Cargo lift and we take it. It descends down.

We reached the bottom.

After that we have to cross the tubes while avoiding the fire blasts.

After crossing the tubes without been caught in the fire blasts we see a Wheezer, and a Slasher there.

We destroyed them with ease.

After that, the poisonous air vanishes after the Wheezer died.

Me: One more Wheezer down.

Isaac: Now we need five more Wheezer's to kill.

Me: Good.

We see the Elevator that said "Back to West Grow Chamber".

Me: Here we are.

We saw a Pregnant and a Lurker there as well.

Me: Blast them!

We blasted the limbs and tentacles off of the Pregnant and Lurker. Thus killing the two Necromorphs.

Me: That takes care of them

Isaac led us back to the Elevator and we took Floor 2 again. But this time, Isaac led them to another door and there is a Wheezer inside a small room.

We went in and there we saw another Wheezer there, exhaling poisons out from it's body.

Hunter blasted it.

After that, we see two Infectors appear and they have started infecting dead bodies into more Enhanced Slashers.

We burned them with fire and slashed them apart.

Lincoln: How many more will these Necromorphs keep stopping us?

Me: Countless. There could be many more of them on the planet.

We exit the Hydroponics Control Room and enter the floor 2 of the West Grow Chamber.

Ronnie Anne: I wonder what's up on Floor 3?

Me: Lets go see.

We ascend to Floor 3 and it was a small room with lots of loot there. But no Necromorphs.

Me: All Clear up here.

We descend back down to Floor 1. We went back to the Atmosphere control room. Their next stop: The east rooms.

We proceeded on to the east rooms.

While we move there, we found another Text Log there.

Me: Lets see what this log says.

As the team read it.

CHEM LAB REPORT

FROM: PROF, JAGERWALD, H.

ATTN: DR. CROSS, E.

Elizabeth -

No doubt you're aware of the organic growth found in some parts of the ship. I've been examining the substance and thought the results would interest you.

The cells most clearly resemble bacteria, with viral behavior. Like bacteria, the organism infects other cells through osmosis, then mutates and reproduces agamogenetically.

What's amazing is the SPEED at which it grows. A single bacterium reproduces twenty-fold in just one minute. I've never seen anything like it. I won't stake my reputation on it, but I think this may be a genuine alien lifeform!

Prof. Hawley theorizes that it's a habitat transformer - the levels of gaseous output are tremendous, which is why it smells so bad - but to what end we simply don't know. I'll keep you posted.

\- Heinrich

Me: So the Wheezers are made from enhanced bacteria?

Girl Jordan: There talking about the weird stuff we keep seeing on the walls.

Me: Yeah. That is too weird.

Lincoln: How about we call these organic stuff on the walls Necrotic Corruption?

Me: That's a good name. All agree?

Ronnie Anne: I agree with Lincoln, I thank Necrotic Corruption is a good name.

Nicole: I agree too.

Stacy: Same here.

Girl Jordan.: Yes, but there's no time to waste. We need to eliminate the Wheezer's somewhere in the East rooms on this deck!

Me: Girl Jordan is right. We need to destroy all of the Wheezers!

We open the door to the hallway of the East Grow Chamber and we found another Necromorph Guardian there.

Me: Whoa! This one is big!

Lincoln: We must take out that Guardian!

Me: Blast it!

Lincoln: VOID STYLE: SHADOW SPEAR JUTSU!

Lincoln summoned a spear made of void energy and it hit the Necromorph Guardian. Vaporizing it.

Me: Nice shot!

Lincoln: Thanks J.D.!

We enter two small rooms here. Grabbing loot, and we killed a Slasher there. The third small room requires a Power Node or Lincoln's Lightning powers and he activates the door. Opening it. We got loot there and after that, we continue to move to the Cargo Line and we ascend to the second floor where we see the door that said "East Grow Chamber".

Me: East Grow Chamber. This is it.

Computer: Vegetative anomalies detected in the East Grow Chamber.

We went into the East Grow Chamber.

After entering the East Grow Chamber, unlike the West Grow Chamber, this room is full of Necrotic Corruption everywhere. And the plants here are withering and dying.

Me: It's all over the place!

Lana: Yuck! There's so many Necrotic Corruption everywhere!

Me: Disgusting to the brink.

Ronnie Anne: What have they done to this place?!

Me: Ruined it with filth and death.

Computer: Hazardous anomalies detected. Quarantine activated.

Me: Here they come!

We see 20 more Slashers, seven Leapers, three Lurkers, two Brutes, and several Pregnants, including dozens of Fliers.

Me: Fire!

We fired at the Necromorphs, killing five Slashers, one Lurker, two Leapers, and three Pregnants. There were 15 Slashers left, two Lurkers left, and five Leapers left, and six Pregnants left. But they still have to fight two Brutes and dozens of fliers as well.

We fired a massive energy blast and vaporized them.

All the Necromorphs were dead. But we heard one of the Wheezer's exhale and we found one in on the East Grow Chamber's feeding station.

Isaac: Alright, when : press this button and the hatch opens to replace the vat, You all shoot the Wheezer. Got it?

Me: Roger that.

As Isaac presses the controls and the hatch opens as the machine grabs the vat. But it also left the Wheezer vulnerable to our weapons.

Computer: Replacing nutrient vat.

Isaac: Now!

Isaac opened the door and we fired and blasted the Wheezer inside the Feeding station. After that, the Wheezer died and the poison vanishes.

Hunter: Only three more to go!

Me: So far so good.

Lana: I saw one in one of the Small rooms!

Me: Lead the way Lana.

As Lana led us to the small room that said "East Grow Chamber Greenhouse A", we opened the door and we saw the Wheezer there, breathing and exhaling more poisonous air.

Lincoln: Care to do the honor J.D.?

Me: With pleasure.

I fired an energy blast and destroyed it.

Me: 2 more to go.

Isaac: Now, we have to go up through the elevator in this chamber!

Me: Right.

Hunter: I detected one of the Wheezer's on Floor 3. Let's head to floor 3.

Me: Lets go. Good work Hunter.

Hunter: Bitte Schoen J.D.!

We ascend into Floor 3 and we finally saw the Wheezer there.

Isaac: Care to do the honor Lana?

Lana: With pleasure Isaac. ICE STYLE: ICE SHURIKEN!

She fired shuriken made of pure ice at Wheezer, killing it.*

Lana: You got the cold shoulder!

Me: Nice shot Lana!

Lana: Thanks!

Lincoln: Now let's head to Floor 2. I saw a door that said "To East Refrigeration" on the left, and another Audio Log on the right!

Me: Lets go.

We descend into Floor 2 and we went to the Audio Log first.

We heard what it said.

Dr. Elizabeth Cross: Hydroponics log, Dr. Cross reporting. Something huge just slammed into the hull, near Food Storage. It wasn't a rogue asteroid, I know what that sounds like. But it was big, and heavy. I'll report again when I know more.

Me: I think that asteroid was a Necromorph.

Lincoln: Yep, and a Leviathan nevertheless.

Nicole: It's not as big as one of the Brethren Moons, but it was big enough.

Me: Yep. Lets get moving.

We enter the Hallway to the East Refrigeration and we saw more Necrotic Corruption there.

Me: Oh this is disgusting! It's all over the place and I feel like I'm going through someones colon!

Suddenly, another Drag Tentacle appeared. This time it is more aggressive and I slashed the Tentacle!

We moved on and we opened the door to a small room, where there was another door that said "East Refrigeration". We found another Audio Log there as well.

Me: Lets see what this audio log says.

I press it.

Jacob Temple: This is Temple, Acting Chief Engineer. I came down here to find Dr. Elizabeth Cross, but she's not here. In fact, I can't find anyone. Just more of this organic shit everywhere. I'm going to check the Mining Deck. It's about the only place I haven't looked yet.

Me: That's weird.

Lincoln: What's weird?

Me: It's just that he was trying to find someone, but it was all for nothing.

Lana: Maybe he has a girlfriend that must be in the Mining Deck?

Me: Hmm. Maybe. Lets stay focused.

We opened the door to the East Refrigeration. There, like the West Refrigeration, it too had a Zero-G environment.

Me: Here we go.

But something was different about the East Refrigeration, like any of the East rooms on the Eastern part of the Hydroponics deck, it too had Necrotic Corruption there.

Me: This place was touched by the Necromorphs.

Ronnie Anne: Seriously, how many Necrotic Corruption's keep appearing here?!

Lincoln: No idea but it's everywhere.

Isaac: Let's get going, follow my lead!

We followed him and we see what looks like a generator there with electricity shooting everywhere. Suggesting it's malfunctioned.

Me: Looks like this generator is broken.

Lana: Leave that to me.

Lana fixed it.

Isaac: There we go. Now we can continue on without been shocked to death.

We continued moving on while following Isaac. We then encountered two Lurkers there.

We blasted the Lurkers. We continue on and we finally found the last Wheezer there.

Isaac: Lincoln! Ronnie Anne! Care to do the honor of finishing off the last Wheezer?

Lincoln: With pleasure.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning and Ronnie Anne fired a blast of fire and blew it apart.

Lincoln: That's the last of them.

The audio sound from Kendra had appeared.

Kendra: That's the last one everyone. There's a switch in Atmosphere Control that restarts the oxygen cycling. Once the air is clean you can get into Food Storage. Guys, I've been reading these reports...the crew all began having mass hallucinations. And...well, I just saw my brother on a security monitor. And that's just not possible...

Me: Can you show us Kendra?

Kendra: I can't show all of you about my Brother. He died years ago. The brother I saw is a hallucination.

Me: I'm sorry about your brother. Maybe you're going nuts because of everything that's been going on?

Kendra: Yes, I might be going nuts, but that won't stop me from helping you. You all must activate the switch on the Atmosphere controls. In order to restart oxygen cycling!

Me: We're on our way.

We left the East Refrigeration room and entered the East Grow Chamber and then got to the hallway that leads to the Atmosphere Control. We encountered three Slashers there.

Ronnie Anne: FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLAME BLAST!

She fired powerful flames the shape of the Phoenix and they crashed into the Necromorphs. Burning them to ash and dust.

Me: Nice shooting Ronnie Anne!

Sasuke: Very impressive.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks guys!

We took the elevator and descend into floor 1 of the Hallway. We finally entered two of the three doors to the Atmosphere Control.

Me: The atmosphere control center?

Isaac: That's the same place where we came from. Because we entered the West rooms on the Left and the East rooms on the right. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we need to turn the Air Cycling systems on.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

Isaac activates it.

Computer: Flushing all air vents. Restoring nitrogen and oxygen levels. Food Storage lockdown lifted.

Me: That did it!

In front of us is the Door that leads to the Food Storage. We opened it and it revealed a long hallway. But with Necrotic Corruption on the walls.

Me: Oh yuck!

Lana: Nasty!

Laney: Disgusting!

Lincoln: There's even Necrotic Corruption here too?!

Sasuke: It's all over the place!

Sakura: I found one of those Audio Logs on the floor!

Me: Lets hear it.

Sakura presses it.

Dr. Elizabeth Cross: Hydroponics log. This is Dr. Cross. It... It's hard for me to believe what I'm seeing here. This is crazy, absolutely crazy. I'm going to the Mining Deck. I hear that's where survivors are gathering. Jacob... I'll wait for you there.

Me: Something went down here.

Lincoln: We know, the Leviathan!

Me: Lets press on.

We enter the door that said "Primary Food Storage" and we see another door of the same name. Only this time it had tentacles wrapped around the door. Refusing to let us inside. We see a station that said "Food Filter" there.

Isaac: Let's put the poison capsule inside the Food Filter. That will kill the Leviathan inside the Food Storage!

Me: It's worth a shot but good idea Isaac.

Isaac inserts the poison capsule inside the Food Filter the computer sounded.

Computer: Unknown antigen injected into filtration system.

Me: Here we go.

The poison enters from the filter and into the door. The tentacles were withdrawing or dying. But there is also a huge roar from inside the door.

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!

Kendra from the Audio: Dammit! The poison wasn't strong enough...it's still alive! Get in there and kill it before it contaminates the entire ship!

Me: Right!

Isaac: Well, the poison didn't work. Time for plan B, killing the Leviathan ourselves!

Lincoln: Lets do it.

As they opened the door.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

The lights all turned on as well. Revealing a giant monstrosity in there.

Me: That is the leviathan!?

Nico: What a monstrosity!

Suddenly, the Leviathan woke up and it summoned three Tentacles from it's body that looked similar to the Drag Tentacles. But like the Drag Tentacles, they too have yellow spots on them. As the Leviathan uses it's three tentacles to attack us.

We blasted the Tentacles in half.

After the Tentacles were cut off, the Leviathan was enraged. As it opens it's mouth, revealing a sickly yellow ball shaped organic bomb. It attempted to launch it at us..

Me: Uh oh.

Lincoln: VOID STYLE: SHADOW DRAGON BLAST!

Lincoln breathed flames made of void energies and the void flames transformed into a Dragon. It slammed on the Leviathan. Vaporizing it.

Me: Awesome shot Lincoln!

Laney: Way to go big brother!

Lincoln: Thanks guys!

The audio feed from Kendra: Guys, you did it! Hammond? Do you read? Oxygen levels are returning to normal.

Me: I'm so glad. Thanks Kendra.

Kendra: Your Welcome J.D. Hammond? Do you copy? Dammit! He's gone again! No sign of his RIG anywhere! It's up to us now.

Me: We got to find him.

Kendra: Yes we're gonna look for him and I've also located an SOS beacon on the Mining Deck. If you all can get down there and activate it, we might be able to send a distress signal to the Earth Government.

Me: We all answered that distress signal when we got here.

Kendra: I'm talking about another distress signal! Just head to Mining Deck and find the SOS, and send it to Earth Gov space.

Me: Roger that!

Kendra: Thank you *As the image feed appeared.* Better hurry to the Mining Deck! Oh god. I don't know how much longer that door will hold... *And the video image was cut of.*

Me: Lets move!

After leaving the Storage Room, the Atmosphere control room, the Hallway, we took and elevator the elevator and went down the hallway that leads to the Tram Station. There, we see the Tram there.

We took the tram.

After that, the Tram moves to our next destination: The Mining Deck.

We arrived at the mining deck.

Lincoln: So this is the Mining Deck?

Me: Looks like it.

Another beaming portal appeared again. It reveals to be Luna, Lynn Jr, Aylene and Inkling.

Lincoln: Luna, Lynn?

Me: Aylene and Inkling?

Inkling: Hello guys!

Aylene: Hi J.D.!

Luna: Hey Big bro.

Lynn: The Lynnster is here to kick Necromorph butts!

Me: We need all the help we can get guys.

Lynn: So this is the Mining Deck?

Luna: It sure is dude.

Kendra from Video feed: Everyone. There's an asteroid loaded up in the mining bay, waiting to be smelted. If you attach the SOS beacon to it, you can launch it away from the ship to make a clean broadcast. The beacon's on the Maintenance sub deck. You can launch the asteroid from the control room. Damn, the control room is locked. It looks like they keep an emergency access key on the Processing sub deck. Couldn't be easy, could it? I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Me: After everything that went down I don't know how much more of this anyone can take.

Kendra: Yes, it is som-wait. Is that girl actually an alien?! *Seeing Meggy with the Team.*

Me: Inkling is a friend.

Lincoln: Wait, you all never encountered Aliens before?

Isaac: No, we have not. We refer to it as Dead Space. Since we have not encountered Aliens, or Garden Worlds in our life. Well with the exception of Earth. Since it's the only Garden World in this Galaxy.

Me: True. But we encountered hundreds of planets that are like Earth.

Isaac: I see. So what's Inkling's species?

Luna: Inkling is a Squid Girl. They like to be called that.

Isaac: Squid Girl?

Me: They are Squid humanoids.

Isaac: I see, but why are they called Inklings for?

Inkling: We like to get into an ink fighting match and splatter everything with ink.

Isaac: Oh I get it, it's like a paint tug of war type of game.

Inkling: Actually we use Squirt Guns and water guns that fire ink.

Isaac: I see, but we can't waste time. We have to get to the Processing Sub Deck to get the emergency key!

Me: Right.

We move into a room and they see the door that said "RIG Room".

Me: RIG Room!

Isaac: This is the room where we keep the RIG suits there.

Me: Lets go.

Isaac: Right, also it's not just RIG suits, but tools as well.

The door opens and it looked more like an armory and tool shop. But in front of us is the Elevator much bigger than the elevators we see on any Deck we visited.

Me: That is a big elevator.

Lincoln: It's perfect for all of us.

We enter the elevator after Isaac presses it and as the Elevator ascends to where the team are after arriving, to our shock we see a miner there with a missing right arm, as he was groaning in pain and was bleeding to death.

Me: Oh man!

Lynn: Whoa! What happened to him!?

Luna: I don't know dudes.

I then went over to him.

Me: Sir did the Necromorphs do this to you?

Miner: (In Pain) Iss that whatt those t things are called? Aghhhh! (Clutching his missing right arm in pain, as more blood is pouring out.)

Me: Save your strength. We got to cauterize that wound. Sir, this is gonna hurt a lot. Lynn, hold him down.

Lynn: Right.

Lynn held him down and I formed a flame in my hands and I burned his wound and he screamed and thrashed in pain and he was panting.

Miner: (Weakly) Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Lisa, beam this man over to sick bay.

Lisa: Copy that.

The transporter beamed the man onto the ship.

Isaac: Looks like we saved another person in this ship.

Me: Yep. Had to cauterize the wound shut or he would've bled to death.

Lynn: That was clever doing that.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

Isaac: True. *Then the audio feed from Kendra appeared.*

Kendra: The mining sub deck is offline for some reason everyone. I'll see if I can run a bypass.

Me: The Necromorphs are down there. We found a man bleeding to death after his whole arm ripped off.

Kendra: Then where is he at?

Me: He's on our ship in sick bay.

Kendra: I see. Good work. Well better get to the Processing Deck!

Me: Roger that.

Nico: We're on our way.

We look at the controls and there are four decks.

Deck A: Preparation

Deck B: Processing

Deck C: Mining

and Deck D: Maintenance

Lynn: So we head to Processing first?

Me: Which deck should we do first Isaac?

Isaac: The Processing!

Me: Lets go.

I pressed the b button which lead us to the Processing deck.

As the elevator descends to Deck B, we heard a busting sound on the vent from the ceiling. Revealing to be a Slasher.

Luna: Is that those Necromorphs McNeil was talking about?

Me: That's them Luna.

Lynn: Man, those guys are ugly! *As she bashed her bat at the Necromorph's head.* Take that freak!

Me: Lynn!

He then blast off the Slasher's limbs and it dies.

Me: You have to slash or blast off it's limbs in order to kill them.

Lynn: How the heck is it still alive without the head?!

Me: That's what really baffles us. They're like zombies.

Luna: Dudes, these things put every Zombies from horror films, including the Walking Dead to shame.

Me: My thoughts exactly Luna. Even the zombies from Dawn of The Dead and Resident Evil were more pleasant.

Another vent burst open and in came another Slasher.

Inkling: I got this! *She fired her Ink gun at the Slasher's limbs off and killed it.*

Luna: Nice shot dude!

Inkling: Thanks Luna! *With a thumbs up.*

Another Slasher appeared from another vent and it attempts to attack Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: LUNAR STYLE: PIERCING LIGHT OF THE MOON! (Since her Guardian class is the Hunter) *As she summoned a moon shaped light, as it hits the Necromorph. Vaporizing it to dust.*

Me: Wow! Awesome shot Ronnie Anne!

Naruto: I've never heard of Lunar Style jutsu before.

Lana: Me neither. We learned all kinds of techniques in the world of Shinobi but never stuff like that.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks, I discovered that I have a unique kekkei genkai called Lunar Style.

Me: That was awesome.

Sasuke: Very impressive.

Me: Do you have any abilities like that now Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes, I have the Void powers too. Like Lincoln does

Me: Neat! Lets stay focused. We're almost there.

Two more Slashers appeared from the vents.

Sasuke: VOID STYLE: SLASHING SWORD OF SHADOW!

Sasuke formed a long sword made of void energies and he slashed the two Necromorphs to oblivion.*

Naruto: Awesome job Sasuke!

Sasuke: Thanks Naruto.

Me: You sure have changed from that broody brat we met the first time 3 years ago Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yes, and you've became more aware and smarter than the last time i met you all that time ago. And thanks J.D.

Me: Touché.

After the elevator arrived to the Processing Deck. They see a hallway there.

Me: Here we go.

We through the hallway, we felt like we're been watched.

Me: I've got a bad feeling about this. It feels like someone's watching us. Hunter, can you see who's watching us?

Hunter: I do, und it's not someone. It's more like we've been watched by Necromorphs, but why are they not attacking us?

Me: I don't know. Where are they?

Lana: I feel like I'm been stalked by those Necromorphs?

Luna: Me too dudes.

I kept my eyes out on alert.

We then heard chirping noises, as there were Necromorphs we've never seen before and they kept stalking us. Finally, we saw several of them. But they're appearance was so horrific, and grotesque in sight. The Necromorphs had bird like skulls, almost skeletal in appearance, and are greater in number. As they started to shriek, as dozens more attack us.

Me: These Necromorphs look more bird-like!

Lincoln: Lets waste those Stalkers!

We fired blasts at them and vaporized them.

Nicole: That's what they are. Stalkers.

We moved and we saw another Hallway that leads to the Left and the Right. But in the middle we see an Audio Log there.

Me: Here's another Audio Log.

I press it.

Jacob Temple: This is Temple. I found Elizabeth, but there isn't a single spaceworthy vessel in the whole goddamn bay! But we did see the unknown Starship outside the Ishimura that is not in Earth Gov or CEC origins.

Elizabeth Cross: Jacob, hurry up! We need to find a beacon!

Jacob Temple: There's got to be one around here somewhere.

Me: Sounds like the Necromorphs destroyed all chances of escape on the ship.

Isaac: Wait, didn't Temple said a Starship not of Earth Gov or CEC origins?

Me: That's like our ship. We built it.

We moved on and I saw someone. But it was none other than Denzel Crocker looking at the wall.

Me: Denzel Crocker!

Lana: What the heck are you doing here!?

No response from him. As me and Lana got closer to him, he now looked at and Lana. His face was disfigured and skeletal in appearance. There was no flesh on his face and his eyes glowed sickly yellow.

Denzel Crocker: Make us whole J.D. and Lana!

He shrieked bloody murder, as me and Lana covered our ears and closed our eyes. We then opened our eyes, seeing that Crocker was not there.

Me: He's a Necromorph Zombie!

Lincoln: What! You two just looked at the wall and then covered your eyes and ears. Are you two okay?

Isaac: Yeah, what was that all about?

As everyone look at J.D. and Lana in confusion.

Me: Huh?

As he looked and saw nothing.

Me: Oh no. The madness is starting to get to us.

Ronnie Anne: Don't tell me you two are hallucinating?

Me: Yeah. It's what drove all the people on this entire ship to go crazy and kill each other. It's horrible.

Isaac: And what is this Crocker guy you mentioned J.D.?

Me: You would hate this guy Isaac. He was a school teacher that was 13,517% fucked up to the brink.

I revealed Crocker's story and Isaac was horrified and enraged.

Isaac: That bastard! It was no wonder he was a 13,517% fucked up monster! He's beyond insane! Wait, you two saw him here. What did he look like now to you?

Me: Well here's a picture.

I pulled out a sketchpad and drew what he looked like.

And then he showed it to Isaac.

Isaac: My god! He looked like a Necromorph bit him in the face! What are his exact words before you covered your eyes and ears?

Me: He said to make us whole and be one with us.

Nicole: That's exactly what the Brethren Moons say.

Lincoln: Isn't that guy also from the guy we saw in the Comm Array entrance in the Bridge that said the same thing?

We turned and we saw him.

It was the same man from the Comm Array. As he was looking at us.

Man: Make us whole again. (He left to the left.)

Me: Something is messing around with our minds. I think this is the source of why everyone went nuts.

Lincoln: Well, I didn't see him?

Ronnie Anne: Me neither?

Sasuke: Same thing? I don't think it's affected the three of us.

Me: I know that. Whatever is the source behind this crazy bout of hallucinations, we need to find it and destroy it.

We continued moving on and we see a Pregnant and two Slashers on the left, two more slashers behind us, and three more slashers in front of us.

We blasted them to pieces.

Luna: Man, these guys don't give us a break do they?

Naruto: No they don't!

We continue moving on through the room that Isaac dubbed the Antechamber Room of the Processing Deck and we keep seeing dead bodies everywhere. Not Necromorphs, but Humans. Miners to be exact.

Luna: This place gives me the creeps.

Me: Something has been having a field day here.

We saw one of the Dead bodies on the ground and it looked like its head was skeletal in appearance and it was laying in the ground not moving.

Me: Gross!

Lynn: What happened to him?

Md: No idea. This is not like any kind of the Necromorph's doing.

Suddenly, the dead bodies head ascend with it's snake like neck, as it looks at J.D. as it's prey.

Me: What the fucking hell!?

Luna: That is an ugly one dude!

The Necromorph Grabber attempts to bite me with it's mandible mouth full of sharp teeth.

I slashed it's head in half.

Aylene: What the fuck is that thing?!

Me: Some hideously ugly Grabber Necromorph.

Hunter: Good name J.D.

Me: Thanks Hunter. But that had to be the ugliest one I've ever seen.

Nicole: Me too.

Hunter: It appears to be un-moving and laying still, like a regular dead body. Before it attacks unsuspecting survivors, suggesting that it is a ambush Necromorph.

Me: It would seem so.

Isaac: We must be on our guard guys, there's no telling how many more are coming to stop us.

Me: Right.

We continue to move on while following Isaac downstairs and we see the door that said "Mineral Processing Area" on it.

Me: Mineral Processing Area?

Isaac: This is the room where we process the minerals there.

Me: Cool.

We opened the door and Isaac led us to the right only to encounter another Slasher there. As Isaac aimed his Plasma Cutter at the Slasher's limbs, killing it.

Me: Nicely done Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks! And look what we have here, another Text Log.

Me: Lets see.

We read it.

MINING DECK LOCK

KREUZ. G (QMED)

The situation here just got a lot worse. The gravity failure came as we were collating asteroids, and one broke free of the grav beam. It collided with a wall, killing two crew, and split into chunks. They're free floating in the processing room, and we can't restore gravity to get the Master Key until they're cleared. We could really use some engineering help up here.

Me: So an asteroid chunk slammed into the ship.

Naruto: I think so.

We see that on the wall is an asteroid on it on the right. And a hole on the left.

Me: There's the asteroid. And it looks like this is where it flew in.

We see through the hole and it is a large room. With many asteroids everywhere floating, and it's in the Zero-G environment. But this room is the Mineral Processing room.

Me: These asteroids are about as big as fire hydrants and cars.

We entered through the hole.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Kendra from the Audio: There's a failsafe on the processing control door. It won't open until gravity is restored. But you guys can't turn on the gravity until those boulders are cleared from the room. Maybe you all can dump them into that gravity beam with your Kinesis module.

Me: Good idea Kendra. Lets do it guys!

Isaac uses his Kinetic Module to grab the asteroids, and threw them into the Gravity Beam and destroying them. While the rest either smashes them to pieces, or melts them.

Me: Yeah! That did it!

We see the door that leads to the entrance of the Mineral Processing, but it requires a power node. Lincoln shocks it and activates it. We enter the room and grabbed loot there and went back to the Mineral Processing room. But we encountered two Leapers there.

We blasted them and after that, Isaac presses the controls.

Computer: Gravity restored. Access permitted to control room.

We went to the Control room.

We saw the Mining Access Key in the floor where a Grabber is. As the Grabber is defending the key from us.

Me: So that's how you want it to go down.

I fired a blast of fire and burned it

After I slain the Grabber, Isaac picked up the Mining Access Key.

Kendra from the Audio: That's the key everyone. It'll get you all into the Control Room so you can launch the asteroid. Don't forget to attach the beacon first! I read another report on the colonist's dementia. It seemed to start after they removed the Marker from the planet. God knows how long it was down there.

Me: Too long. Lets go!

We went to another door that leads to the Elevator and after that we have come across an L-shaped hallway next to the elevator. But then the lights suddenly shut off for a minute.

Me: Power surge?

After a minute, the lights turn back on.

Me: Lights on.

We entered the door, which led us back to the Mineral Processing room and then we left to the Antechamber and finally back to the elevator.

We took the elevator.

We were heading to Deck A: The Maintenance. After arriving there, we encountered several Slashers, several Leapers, few Exploders, a lurker and a pregnant there.

We blasted the Necromorphs.

But they see the room look like here.

Me: There's more Necrotic Corruption.

We then heard something and we saw the source, it was two Infectors infecting dead bodies into Enhanced Slashers.

Lincoln: Disgusting!

Ronnie Annne: Blast those Infectors and Enhanced Slashers!

We did so.

W saw another Audio Log there.

Me: Lets see this Audio Log.

I pressing it.

Unknown man: Dr. Kyne! What the hell are you... Aaah!

Dr. Terrence Kyne: Get back! Come any closer and... and I'll shoot him! Give me the access codes to the cargo bay!

Unknown man: You... idiot! This is... processing! Why the hell... would I have codes... to cargo?

Dr. Terrence Kyne: Don't lie to me! I'm sick of everyone lying to me! It is imperative that I get the marker! Give me those codes!

Unknown man: I don't... have them! Is this... what you did... to the captain? Go on... shoot me if you've got... the guts!

Dr. Terrence Kyne: IDIOTS! It's the only way to stop it... The only way to end this!

Unknown man: He's completely lost it... Somebody call security!

Me: Geez!

Lincoln: Isn't that Kyne the one who murdered the captain?

Me: It sure sounded like it.

Naruto: It sounded like Kyne has gone insane.

Sasuke: No kidding.

Lana: What if we find this Kyne?

Me: Then we try to reason with him. And if that doesn't work we kill him.

We opened the door and saw a room with a Gondola. But there was also more Necrotic Corruption as well.

Me: More Necrotic Corruption here too.

We also saw another premature Guardian on the wall and he was groaning in intense pain and agony.

I fired a blast of fire and killed him to bring mercy and end his suffering.

Isaac: Thanks for giving him mercy.

Me: No problem Isaac.

Isaac used Kinetic module to pull the Gondola towards the team and we boarded it.

The gondola moved. It was slow at first, but after what looked like six minutes we arrived in time. We see the door that said "Repair Room" on it.

Me: The Repair room.

Nicole Brennan: Isaac! Is that really you?

Hunter: Woah, you must be Nicole Brennan?

Nicole Brennan: Yes, I am Nicole Brennan. It fells like it's been so long... But I can help you and your friends, now. Come with me.

Naruto: Shall we J.D.?

Me: Lets shall bro.

I sensed that her energy wasn't there but I knew she was dead. Me, Naruto and Hunter saw her but to the rest they did not see Nicole Brennan. And the team was talking to nowhere. But they can't bring this up so they decided to follow this imaginative Nicole to the Repair room.

Nicole Brennan: The Beacon's in the storage room next to you all. I think I can disable the lock from here. Hold on!

As they (Minus Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sasuke) are preparing to defend Nicole from any possible Necromorphs and they were ready to guard Nicole.

Then the Slashers appeared from the ceiling, as they attempt to get Nicole. We blasted them to pieces, and did not let a single Necromorph get close to Nicole. We also killed a Lurker on the left wall, as it falls down dead.

After a minute, Nicole looks at us.

Nicole Brennan: Okay, the door's unlocked, Isaac, everyone. I can't get over to you...but I'll find the way. I love you...this will be all over soon.

Isaac: I love you too Nicole.

As Nicole leaves to the right, and the door to the storage behind us opens.

We went to the beacon in the "Maintenance Storage Room", and we found the Beacon there.

Me: There's the beacon.

Isaac picked it up.

Kendra from the Audio: Everyone! Hey, I lost all your signal for a while. You guys had me worried... I see you all got the beacon, so head for the mining bay and attach it to the asteroid. I've been running trajectory calculations and if we launch soon, there's a good chance the asteroid can reach a safe distance to begin transmitting! Still no sign of Hammond. In his state, I can't imagine he's still alive...

Me.: Roger that Kendra. We found Nicole.

Kendra: Then where is she?

Isaac: She left, don't know where she went. But she's still helping us.

Kendra: I see, well. Head to the Mining deck and place the SOS beacon on the asteroid! And fast!

Me: Right!

We left the storage room and the repair room and went back to the Gondola. As the gondola moves, we see more grabbers, lurkers, and what look like pods with single tentacles. Spitting or firing projectiles at the Team.

Me: Oh yuck!

Lincoln: Lets shoot them dead!

We fired our powers and weapons at the Grabbers, Pods, and Lurkers.

We destroyed the Nercomorphs one by one.

After the Gondola arrives, we see two Slashers there. Waiting for us.

We blast them to pieces.

After that, we exit the Gondola.

Computer: Safety gear must be worn at all times in Class A environments.

Me: Noted. Isaac can I ask you a question?

Isaac: Yes J.D.?

Me: What is it like on Earth in the 26th Century? How far has humanity progressed?

Isaac: Humanity has progressed far. We have spread to widespread distances across the galaxy. We have more than a thousand planets colonized. But there are also setbacks as well.

Me: What kind of setbacks?

Isaac: Global Warming, mass pollution, scarce resources, and over-population. Earth is dying, and we all gathered resources from other worlds we colonized back to Earth. In order to support her.

Me: Wow. That's incredible!

Isaac: I know, but the resources we harvest on our colonies, well, the colonists weren't happy at first. There were secessionists that happened in the colonies, which started the Resource Wars.

Me: That's awful.

Isaac: Yes. I know it was awful. But the Resource wars ended in the year 2508 AD.

Me: That's 489 years from our time in 2019.

Isaac: Yes, but it's also the same year where we are at.

Me: It's confusing isn't it?

Isaac: I know. But lets not waste time and move on. I'll tell the rest later.

Me: Okay.

We enter the door and went back to elevator. But we saw a slasher on the ground playing dead.

Luna: Dudes! I think it's dead.

Me: No it's playing possum.

We fired an energy blast at it and destroyed it.

Lynn: Those are smart Necromorphs. But not smart enough to avoid our shots!

Me: No they aren't smart enough Lynn.

As they entered the elevator.

Isaac: Lets head back to Preparation room. I have a Schematic of Level 4 suit, and I must go to the Store.

Me: Okay.

After Isaac presses the button that leads to the Preparation room, we went to the store. As the store converts into the armor changer and Isaac steps inside. The door closes for seven seconds before Isaac came out with the new Level 4 suit.

Me: Nice suit Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks J.D.! Now let's get to the Mining sub deck!

We head back to the elevator again and we received another Audio feed from Kendra.

Kendra: I've got elevator access to the mining sub deck. It was a security lockdown, although I don't think it helped them. Now that you guys got the beacon and the key, head over there. It looks like the asteroid is held in place by some gravity tethers. You all have to knock those out before you can launch it.

Me: Okay Kendra. Lets roll!

As Isaac presses the button to Deck C: Extraction, the elevator takes us down to the mining deck. After arriving, we see Necromorphs there. Seven Slashers, three Lurkers, two Grabbers, and dozens of Stalkers there. Though we barely see them due to the clouds of dust there.

We then fire our powers and our weapons at the Necromorphs in this cloud-dusty room.

Me: That's that.

After the battle, We went into a non-dust cloud room and turned to the left to the "Extraction Area Left", but we have encountered another Slasher there.

Me: Take him down!

Lynn: EARTH STYLE: THROWING ROCKS!

She summoned a barrage of rocks, and they were thrown at the Slasher, tearing and smashing it to pieces.*

Me: Wow! Nice one Lynn!

Sasuke: Very impressive. You all have learned a lot from my friends.

Lynn: Thanks guys! Hey, I see an Audio Log here.

Me: Lets get it.

We grabbed the Audio Log and Lynn presses it.

A. Dallas: Processing log. Supervisor 2nd Engineer Dallas reporting. This will be my last report. I've seen what they do...to the bodies. What they become. I can't let that happen to me. At least if I don't have any limbs...I won't be able to kill anyone when I'm infected...

(Gun charging in the background) Please, tell Dawn... and the kids... that I love them.

(Gunshot) Oh God... (Panting in pain, second gunshot)

One more...one more... (3rd and last gunshot)

Me: That is nuts!

Lana: No kidding!

Laney: Yeah.

Lincoln: Why would that Dallas guy shoot his arms off for?

Me: One seriously fucked up freak.

Hunter: I don't think that shooting he's own arms off would help him.

Me: No. It only was nothing but murder.

Ronnie Anne: You mean suicide?

Me: Maybe.

Isaac: I think I saw an Upgrade Bench over there!

We then see the Upgrade bench on the other area.

Me: That's it all right.

Isaac: We have plenty of Power Nodes that we picked up on every Deck we've been to. So let's upgrade.

We upgraded our weapons, armor, and tools. Making them better and more powerful.

Me: Sweet!

After that, Isaac used his Kinetic Module to pick up a Power Cell, and everyone followed to the same dust-cloud room. Only to see two Exploders, coming for us.

Me: Uh oh.

Luna: Those Kamikaze Necromorph guys again!

Girl Jordan: Blast them in the yellow spots!

Me: Right!

We fired our weapons and powers at the two Exploder's explosive yellow spots, killing them.

Me: That did it.

After we slain the Exploders, we went to what look like another elevator and after Isaac placed the Power Cell inside the plug, we descended.

We then went into a hallway and then into another hallway and we found another Text Log there.

Me: Lets see what this log says.

It says:

MINING LOG

DALLAS, A. (SUPERVISOR, 2nd ENGINEER)

Planet Crack went smoothly from this end, although there do seem to have been problems planetside, and we've temporarily lost contact with the colony.

First rockball was extracted from the tectonic load approximately one hour after Planet Crack, and has been processed, refined and smelted.

Results have exceeded even optimistic initial estimates. Normal recovery is around 35% mineral, 5% fossil, 60% waste, but material from the first ball was 65% mineral (and 0% fossil, in line with expectations). That's 6.5 tons of ore from a 10-ton ball. Assuming it's not an anomaly, we've hit a motherlode.

Me: Whatever they found was big.

Isaac: They were talking about the ores they found from the chunk the Ishimura has planet cracked and they were right, they did hit a motherlode. But that's not important, what's important is to find the large Asteroid to implant the SOS beacon on it.

We continue moving through the second hallway and we turned to the right of the door. As it opens, revealing a large room with the largest asteroid inside it thats been encircled by the gravity tether machine that looks like a large spinning wheel with power inside of it.

Me: Holy mackerel! That rock is huge!

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Lincoln: I know, but how do we stop the Gravity Tether?

Isaac: I'll stasis it!

Isaac shoots his Stasis Module at the Gravity Tether and he shoots the small power generator inside the big wheel. Thus stopping the gravity tether from holding the asteroid.

Lincoln: Now what?

Isaac: Now we ne- *hearing Necromorphs* *sigh* We got company!

We see several Leapers, but this time, they are blackish brown with sickly glowing yellow eyes. Since they are the Enhanced Leapers.

Me: Take them down!

We fired our powers and our weapons at the Enhanced Leapers, dismembering them to pieces.

Isaac: Now, as I was saying, there is another Gravity Tether up there! *As he pointed it up in the ceiling.* After that, we head outside to vacuum of space, and place the beacon on the Asteroid!

Me: right!

We followed Isaac to the ceiling in the Zero-G room and we saw another Gravity Tether, which Isaac shot the small power generator inside. After that, we went outside into the vacuum of space through the small openings above the asteroid. We see two more Gravity Tethers there and two Lurkers as well.

Me: Blast them!

We blasted the Lurkers to pieces and we placed the Beacon on the asteroid and shot two more Gravity Tethers after Isaac used Stasis.

Computer: Warning. Payload 8772 is no longer tethered. Untrained personnel should leave the area immediately.

After that, we went back inside the Mining bay.

Naruto: Now what's next?

Isaac: We go to the Mining Bay Control room and sent this Asteroid outside!

Me: Okay. Lets do it.

As Isaac led us all back to the Mining Bay elevator and ascends. And then we head to where Isaac found the Power Cell earlier and speaking of power cell, Isaac unplugs it in with his Kinetic Module and he brings it to another plug, which powers another elevator. After that, we enter the elevator as it ascends up to the hallway which would lead us to the control room.

We: Here we are.

After opening the door to the control room, we see three Grabbers there.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: Lets blast those three Grabbers!

Lincoln and everyone else shot the necks of the Grabbers, decapitating them and killing them.

Naruto: Nice shots.

Then Isaac went to the controls as the window blinds opened, revealing the big asteroid, and he pressed the button. Thus, releasing the Asteroid to space.

Computer: Payload 8772 launched.

Me: Yes!

Kendra from the video feed: Beacon's on its way! All functions normal, and broadcasting wide band. Now we just have to hope the EarthGovs listening. I'll position the array receiver.

Me: Roger that. All we can do is pray.

Kendra from the video feed: Yes, we all can pray-wait? I thought I saw my brother again. He waved to me. Like nothing was wrong. Okay, I should be able to leave this channel open...

Me: Lets focus on the matter at hand

Kendra: Yes, we all-what the? What? The comms Array receiver isn't responding! Everyone, can you all get back to the Bridge? We need that array online or we can't receive signals from anyone responding to the beacon!

Me: Right!

We were about to leave the control room when an alarm sounded and the door in front of us was locked.

Computer: Hazardous anomalies detected. Quarantine activated.

Me: Here they come!

Several Slashers burst from the vents in this room, charging at the us

Me.: Blast them!

We blasted the limbs off from the Slashers, one by one. After that the Necromorphs were defeated.

But then, three Enhanced Slashers appeared from the vents.

I then fired an energy blast and vaporized them.

After that, the alarms shut off, and the lock lifted.

Computer: Quarantine lifted.

We continued on.

After that, we went back to the big elevator and ascend to the Preparation Room. But several Slashers and two Enhanced Slashers appeared from the vents.

Luna: They just keep coming dudes!

Lynn: EARTH STYLE: FIST ROCK!

She turning her hands into two colossal-sized fists made of rocks and she crushed the Necromorphs with her large fists.*

Naruto: Nice shot Lynn!

Lynn: Thanks Naruto!

Me: That was awesome!

After the elevator arrives to the Preparation room, they saw the Necromorph hands, feet, and the head again.

Lincoln: Yuck!

Lana: It's those hands, feet, and head Necromorphs again!

Me: Yep.

We blast them to pieces.

After that, we left the RIG room, and went back to the Tram Station. Everyone boarded the Tram, their destination; The Bridge Deck again.

We arrived at the Bridge Deck.

After exiting the tram, we received another video feed from Kendra.

Kendra: Things are looking up! A military ship just clocked in! The U.S.M. Valor...

Me: That's like our ship. But what is it Kendra?

Kendra: The U.S.M. Valor is a military ship from EarthGov. I don't know what it was doing out there, but it must have gotten our distress signal.

Me: Lets find out.

Kendra: But we can't talk to it until that Comms Array is fixed. I'm going to hack the door to Communications for all of you. Get in there and find the Comms Control Station.

Me: Okay.

Suddenly, another beaming portal appeared. And reveals to be Tenten, Luan, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

Me: Tenten?

Lincoln: Luan?

Naruto: Hinata? Shikamaru?

Tenten: What's happening guys?

Hinata: Hi Naruto.

Luan: The Queen of Jokes is here. Get it!

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto, looks like you need our help against those Necromorphs? What a drag.

Me: We need all the help we can get.

Tenten: I want to see what these Necromorphs look like?

Me: They are hideously ugly and ruthlessly savage and bloodthirsty. We'll explain along the way.

We entered the Main Atrium room and nothing has changed, except the elevator where we found the video log earlier is now covered in Necrotic Corruption.

Me: It wasn't like this before.

Lincoln: Yuck!

Tenten: Interesting! I must gather samples of this organic growth you called Necrotic Corruption.

Me: Go for it.

Tenten gathered some Necrotic Corruption samples inside a vial and a dish.

Tenten: I'll send this growth to Lady Tsunade when we get back.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

Computer: Hazardous anomalies detected. Quarantine activated.

Luan: Is this normal?

Me: It means trouble is coming! Necromorphs incoming!

We saw over 15 Exploders, dozens of Stalkers, dozens of Fliers, 25 Slashers, 12 Leapers, several Lurkers, 10 Enhanced Slashers, 5 Enhanced Leapers, 3 Brutes, and one Enhanced Brute. All coming for the team.

Luan: Are these Necromorphs!?

Me: These are them Luan and they are no laughing matter!

Tenten readies her Medigun, a device which heals any teammates with it's healing beams. But also can do an UberCharge if the Medigun is fully charged.

The battle against the Necromorph incursion inside the Atrium Room begins.

We all blasted all Necromorphs with all our might.

After the battle, the Necromorphs were dead.

Lynn: Man! These guys never give as a break?

As she Pants heavily.

Me: No they sure don't.

Computer: Quarantine lift.

As the alarms shut off.

Me: That's that.

After that, we went to another elevator behind the first elevator. As Isaac presses it to Floor 1. The room where we found Alicia earlier.

We got out of the elevator.

After getting out, we went to the room and they got a audio feed from Kendra.

Kendra: Everyone, the door to Communications is now open, but I've been getting some weird feedback spikes on the local comms. I think someone's listening in on us, so be careful.

Me: Roger that!

We then went to the hallway to another room where we found Alicia earlier. But we found another Necromorph Guardian on the wall full of Necrotic Corruption. As tentacles sprouted out of his chest cavity.

Me: Oh that is disgusting!

Luan hurled her guts out and Fu was comforting her.

We see another Necromorph guardian on another wall as well. As the two Necromorph Guardians ejected pods from their cavities. Which shoots projectiles at us.

We dodged the pods and blasted them.

Hinata uses her Byakugan to see at the Guardians.

Hinata: They're alive, but in so much agony!

Lana: Lets put them out of their misery!

We fired our powers and our weapons at the Necromorph Guardians tentacles. Killing them. As the Necromorph Guardians murmured "Thank you" or sighs relive as they die.

Lincoln: We saw those guys at the Engineering Deck. They were premature. But they are alive and agonizing. So we put them out of their suffering. We saw some more of them at the Medical Deck, Hydroponics Deck, and Mining Deck. But now here in the Bridge Deck and we keep seeing those Necromorph Guardians. Are all these Necromorphs that heartless?

Me: They sure as hell look like it.

We opened the door to a room that said "To Comm Array" and they see a man crawling towards the team, before dying to the ground.

Me: Oh man.

But they heard a distorted and twisted whale noises. We the source, which is a new Necromorph, who is very slender, tall, and skeletal in appearance.

Me: That one is a new one!

Luan: That is an ugly one!

The new Necromorph shoots a tentacle around Luna's neck, choking her.

I slashed the tentacles off. And then he blast the Divider into pieces. But then the pieces came alive.

Me: So that's it! It's a Divider!

Nicole: That's exactly what it is.

The hands and Feet grab me and as for the head it aimmed for my head.

I flared up an energy field and obliterated them in an instant.

Girl Jordan: These things are the Thing Rip-offs.

Me: My thoughts exactly Girl Jordan. If Kate Lloyd saw these creatures they would make her skin crawl.

Isaac: I see an elevator there!

He points to where the elevator platform is.

We went to it.

It ascends and we saw an Audio Log there next to the door that said "To Comm Array".

Lana: Lets see what this Audio Log says.

As Lana press it.

First Comms Operator Bailey: Communications log, First Comms Operator Bailey reporting. The ship is under attack, but requests to issue a distress call have been repeatedly denied by Captain Mathius. He won't say it, but everyone on the bridge knows why-this is an illegal operation in a prohibited system. We've all known for months, and we kept out mouths shut. Not anymore.

(Sounds of typing and electric whirring)

First Comms Operator Bailey: Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is USG Ishimura, this is-what the hell?

(More typing and strange beeping)

First Comms Operator Bailey: I don't believe this! The whole comms system is offline! Now he's gone too far... Bailey out.

Me: An illegal operation?

Isaac: Yes, there was an incident on Aegis VII in 2314 AD. I can see why it's illegal. Because of those Necromorphs.

Me: Now I see. Now it just became official. We need to destroy the entire planet.

Isaac: We'll worry about that later, we need to get to the Comm Array!

The door opened revealing a Gondola there. We boarded it and our destination was the Comm Array.

We got off at our destination.

The door open and we entered the communications control room.

Computer: Communications array offline. A service technician has been notified.

Lana: Who needs one of them when you got me.

Laney: Go for it Lana.

Lana got to work.

Kendra from the audio: That Comms Array is in bad shape. We need at least six working dishes for a strong enough signal. Make sure they're aligned symmetrically so there are no power gaps.

Me: Roger that.

We saw the two doors that lead inside the Comm Array room. We need to fix at least six working dishes for a strong enough signal. They must be aligned symmetrically so that there are no power gaps.

Me: Here we go.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

We entered the Comm Array room and we saw three Enhanced Leapers there as well.

Mr: Here they come!

Luan: Lets blast them!

Luan fired a powerful beam of light at them and burned them and we blasted the Enhanced Leaper's arms and tails off, killing them.

Me: That takes care of them!

We moved and went to fixes the 6 communication dishes.

We got to the first dish.

After that we went to the second dish, the third dish, the fourth dish, and fifth dish and lastly, the sixth dish.

Computer: Communications array re-aligned. Messages can now be received.

Me.: Right on!

Lana: We did it!

Kendra: That's it, it's working! Get back to Communications and use the control panel to send our coordinates to the Valor!

Me: Righto!

We head back to the control room of the Communications Array. Isaac presses the button.

The video feed from one of the crew from the USM Valor appeared.

USM Valor Comm Operator: This is the USM Valor, widecasting on all frequencies to USG Ishimura in response to your SOS. We've picked up your escape pod number 47, and are en route to your position. This message will repeat every thirty seconds until you respond.

And the video image cut off.

Me: USM Valor do you read me?

Kendra from the Audio: What!? Isn't that the escape pod Hammond jettisoned? One of those things was onboard! No! No, this isn't going to happen!

Me: Oh shit!

(Sounds of Frantic Typing)

Kendra: USM Valor! Come in Valor! Our signal isn't strong enough. I'm going to open the blast doors to boost the signal.

(Electronic Beep)

Computer: Error: blast door blockage detected. Please contact a repair technician.

Kendra Daniels: SHIT! Everyone, there's something big on the hull of the ship directly above the Comms Array. Something organic. I don't know what it is and I don't care. We have to get the doors open to transmit to the Valor. You all should have a clear shot from ADS Cannon 48. Get to the cannon and blow it out into space!

Me: Right! Lets go!

We exits the Comm array control room and went back to the Gondola. After arriving, we see the elevator ascend to where they are. And on this elevator is a Enhanced Slasher.

We blast it and after that we went into the room that said "To ADS Cannon 48" Room.

Me: Here we are.

After arriving from the elevator and entering from the hall we are in the ADS Cannon 48. As Isaac takes over the manual override chair. As the window blinds open. Revealing a gigantic slug like creature outside where the cannon is pointing at.

Me: That is a big one!

Isaac: I can see that!

He fires a shot from the cannon at it. Disturbing the Necromorph as it sprouted five tentacles with yellow spots each. It grabs debris and objects and toss them to the cannon.

We blasted the debris and objects and Isaac shoots the cannon at the tentacles yellow spots. After that the Slug had lifted from the hull of the ship and it was floating away into space dead.

Computer: Opening Communications Array blast doors.

Me: Yes!

The video of feed from Kendra appeared.

Kendra: You guys did it! (As she starts trying to communicate with the USM Valor) USM Valor, this is Kendra Daniels of the USG Ishimura, come in! Do not open the escape pod! USM Valor, this is Kendra Daniels of the USG Ishimura, come in! Do not open the escape pod! Dammit, respond!

(Communications to the USM Valor come back online. The video switches to the inside of the Valor. The inside is a bloodbath, with destruction and blood everywhere. An injured Marine staggers to his feet from behind a chair. Suddenly, the Slasher from the escape pod rises up behind him. Just as the Marine turns around, the Slasher suddenly swings it's blade into his neck. The video feed cuts out. The video cuts back to Kendra, who has her head down in anger and sadness).

Kendra: Why did they open the pod, dammit...

Me: The crew is all dead!

As all of this is happening, the USM Valor is flying toward the Ishimura, out of control. Kendra looks up and sees this through the video screen.

Kendra: Oh my god. It's headed right for us! Isaac! Everyone! Get the (Censored) out of there! It's going to crash into the ship!

The Valor crashes into the Ishimura. I protected everyone in a force field.

Me: Is everyone all right?

Lincoln: We're fine.

Nico: All good.

Isaac: That was a good defense.

Me: Thanks Isaac.

After that, we got another video image from someone, who happens to be Zach Hammond.

Zach: Isaac! Everyone! Everyone, are you all there?

Me: We're all right Zach.

Zach: Thank god you're all right guys! I've been trying to reach you all! Someone's been blocking my RIG signal remotely. That crash must have happened interrupted the signal block.

Kendra: Hammond! Where have you been?

Zach: Surviving, barely. I found some med supplies and patched myself up.

Me: Thanks goodness you're okay Zach.

Zach: You too J.D.! And is that more people from your ship?

As he was referring to Inkling, Luna, Lynn, Tenten, Luan, Hinata and Shikamaru.

Me: Yep. These are more of my friends.

Everyone introduced themselves.

Zach: I see, it was a good introduction. But listen everyone. I'm calling an abort on the mission. Shit! The C.E.C. and the fucking the chain of command. We have to get the hell out of here! But first, we need to find any more survivors who are still sane or injured. I think I've located a shuttle on the Crew Deck. The flight log says it needs a new singularity core. But we can probably salvage one from the Valor. While salvaging for it, we will find survivors on the Valor. I can see the tail-end of it sticking out of the side of the Ishimura. I'm heading down there now to find a way inside. I'll met you there. Hammond out.

Me: Roger that.

Kendra: Guys, if what he says is true about the shuttle. Head to the cargo bay and see if you all can help Hammond. In his condition, he may not last long.

Me: You got it Kendra. We're on our way!

We left the ADS Cannon 48 and went to the elevator and back to the room where we found Alicia earlier and went back to the elevator to the Main Atrium room. After the elevator opens, Revealing another Divider, and a new Necromorph monster, that looked like it was a spawn from hell.

Me: That one is disgusting and hideous.

Luna: Dudes! Is that bodies on it's back?!

Me: It sure is.

Lynn: That one has to be the grossest one ever!

Me: That has to be the most terrifying one ever!

Shikamaru: You know, I find everything to be a drag. But this is the worse thing I've ever seen in my whole life!

Naruto: Me too!

Lincoln: Lets destroy this Thing and the Divider!

Me: You got it!

We fight against the Graverobber and the Divider and we blasted them both with powerful energy blasts and vaporized them.

After the battle, we went back to the Tram Station. Only to find a Pregnant coming towards them. We blasted the Pregnant.

After that, we boarded the Tram. Our next destination; The Storage Deck, where the USM Valor is at.

We saw the crashed ship.

Then a video image from Zach appears.

Zach: Everyone? Good, you all made it inside! Listen! I just found the munitions log for the Valor! I don't think their presence here is a coincidence! They're not on a reconnaissance and they're not on patrol! This ship is prepped for war! They're on a seek and destroy mission! Do you all hear me?!

Me: We hear you Zach! That's horrible!

Lincoln: War is a terrible thing!

Me: It always is.

Luna: Wait, why is the crew on the Valor prepped for war?

Me: I have no idea

Zach: Whatever they were doing, it's not gonna be p-r-(Static was showing, as the video switched back to Kendra)

Kendra: Everyone, I've lost him again! No signal from Hammond's RIG... Find the singularity core!

Me: We're on it!

We went into three doors and a hallway and made it to the Zero-G Ore storage room. There we see the USM Valor there with strange floating green orbs floating around.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Kendra: Everyone, one of the Valor's weapons ripped open in the crash. Those green orbs you guys see are highly radioactive and the Valor's airlock has sealed itself. You all are going to have to throw those into space before you can get into the ship.

Me: Most of us are completely impervious to radiation. Lets get them!

We entered the ground we had to destroy six small generators. After that, the floor door opened and vacuum came in.

Computer: Entering vacuum.

Me: Hang on!

We went into space and Isaac used his Kinetic Module to grab one of the radioactive orbs and he threw it to space.

Male computer voice from the Valor: Radioactive material removed.

Me and Hunter gave the thumbs up to Isaac.

Isaac gives the thumbs up as well to Hunter and me as he used his Kinetic module to grab another orb and threw it to space.

Valor's Computer: Radioactive material removed.

We removed all the radioactive material from the storage room.

Valor's Computer: Radiation hazard clear. Safety lock released.

We were out of the vacuum we encountered several Enhanced Leapers and several Lurkers including three new Enhanced Lurkers there.

We blasted them to pieces. We then saw the opening hatch on the USM Valor, and went in through there.

Valor's Computer: Exiting Zero-Gravity. Exiting Vacuum.

Me: Whew!

Kendra from the Audio: The part you all looking for will be in the engine room at the back of the ship! I'm reading massive damage so you guys may need to find an alternate route to get there!

Me: Right!

We enter the door to the hallway and we see three dead bodies of soldiers there and one of them is at the pod where the Necromorph came from before the crash.

Me: Looks like a struggle took place.

Hunter: Nein kidding J.D., why would the USM Valor crew let a Necromorph inside they're ship?

Lincoln: No idea.

Girl Jordan: And most importantly, there were over hundreds of Soldiers and one Necromorph! How did a single Necromorph, let alone a Slasher wipe out the entire ship?!

Me: I don't know Girl Jordan.

We continued to find the Singularity core and Isaac used his Kinetic Module to move some of crates out of our way and we got another Audio feed from Zach Hammond.

Zach: The infection process is doing something strange to these soldiers. They all had built-in Stasis units in their body armor. The infection is merging the Stasis unit into their flesh or something... making them move fast... real fast. Be careful.

Me: Ugly. We'll keep our eyes out.

Lincoln: I know, we better watch out for them!

We saw more Necromorphs yet these Necromorphs are Slashers, but something is different about them. They are twitching, and not only that. They are moving insanely fast towards us.

Me: That one is new!

Ronnie Anne: And they're moving insanely fast!

Me: No kidding!

We fired our weapons at the fast and twitching Slasher lookalikes and we blasted them and vaporized them.

Lana: So what shall we call these Necromorphs?

Nicole: Twitchers!

Sasuke: That's a good name for them, considering they are twitching.

Me: And it's their twitching that gave them their insane speed.

Tenten: So we shall watch out for these Twitchers.

Me: Noted.

We continue to move, one of the vents in this room burst open. Revealing another Twitcher, as it charges a us.

We blasted it.

Naruto: Another Twitcher dead!

Me: You said it bro.

We moved through the door to the left and enter the room and we went to another door that said "To Elevator to Upper Deck".

Me: Lets go.

Zach from the audio feed: Everyone, I'm tracking your position but it doesn't look like I can reach you. This damn ship was nearly sheared in half. I made it to the bridge... it's a mess here. These poor bastards didn't stand a chance. I'm going to override all door locks so you can get to the engine room. I'll try and catch up with you all there.

Me: Okay.

As the door opens, they enter the hallway, as they were trying to open the door, the door locks itself and power shuts off for few seconds. But then, they see two Infectors.

Me: Uh oh.

Lincoln: Quick! Kill the Infectors before they infect the dead bodies!

We did so and the Infectors are slain.

After that, Isaac places the new Power cell inside the plug, which unlocks the door to the Elevator.

Naruto: Lets go.

We moved inside the Elevator and got another video log from someone, but to our surprise, This someone was Dr. Terrance Kyne himself.

Kyne: Mr. Clarke! Mr. Knudson! Mr. Michaelson! Mr. Loud! I need to speak with all of you... My name is Terrence Kyne... Doctor Kyne.

Me: So you are Dr. Kyne.

Lincoln: The one who murdered the Captain.

Dr. Kyne: I kept telling everyone it was a accident!

Me: (Whispers) Lets see if he's right.

Lincoln: Why should we trust you?

Dr. Kyne: Please listen to me, there isn't much time... If you all really can repair the shuttle... there is a better use for it than just running away. You all must understand, the forces at work here are... greater than you all can imagine. If you all leave now... you condemn all humanity! The planet will never stop, never rest, unless the Marker is returned. Don't you all see? The Church is wrong! This is all a trap! I've seen it... Please, you all must help me!

Me: He's telling the truth. I knew something was wrong about that Marker from the beginning. Now it just became official. We have to destroy the planet.

Isaac: Wait! Why not return this Marker back to this planet?

Me: That's exactly what they want us to do. But we'll give them the ultimate goodbye present that will explode in their faces when we blow the entire planet to smithereens.

The elevator doors opened and they see a soldier stuck in the ceiling by the distortion from the ground and he was screaming in pain.

Me: Lets get him down!

As Isaac used his Kinetic module to bring this Soldier from the ceiling towards the team.

Me: Sir are you okay?

Soldier: Yes, arigato for saving me from the ceiling.

Me: You're from Japan.

Soldier: Not just Japan, but also America as well.

Me: I'm glad we helped you. We should introduce ourselves.

Soldier: Hai, I am Tucker K. Shirabu. Son of Daine K. Jefferson and Hirotachi Shirabu. And you are?

Me: We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

The team introduced ourselves.

Tucker: I see, well as for saving me. I am in your debt.

Me: Think nothing of it Tucker.

Tucker: What are you all doing here in the USM Valor?

Me: We've come to return a dangerous artifact called The Marker to the planet Aegis VII.

Naruto: It's the reason why those creatures called the Necromorphs are attacking the ship and killing everyone.

Tucker: I see, well, my superior wants this artifact for the government. But he didn't tell us the rest of this information. If you say was true. Then I'll help aid you all.

Me: We greatly appreciate it Tucker and it's not just the artifact that's dangerous. It's the Necromorphs themselves and we're going to destroy the Marker and the entire planet. These creatures are an extreme danger to every living thing in the entire universe.

Tucker: Very well, I'll lead you all to the armory, but be weary. There are Necromorphs in the armory.

Me: Thanks Tucker.

Tucker: Your welcome.

We enters through the hallway to the Armory and we saw several Exploders and a single Divider there. We vaporized the Necromorphs into dust. After that we found a Audio Log there.

Lana: Lets see what this log says?

As Lana press it.

Commander F. Cadigan: This is Commander Cadigan! We have hostiles on board! This is NOT a drill! Hostiles are alien, repeat, ALIEN and extremely dangerous! All personnel have weapons ready and fire at will!

Me: So the Necromorphs invaded the ship.

Isaac: We already know that! Because of the pod where Hammond had ejected the Necromorph earlier.

Me: I know.

We now enter the hallway that leads to the Infirmary. After doing the Shooting Range with all hit points we heard a man crying in agony and we saw another Soldier with a missing leg on his arms.

Me.: Uh oh.

Soldier: OH GOD IT HURTS!

Me: Oh man! Sir we can still reattach that. Lisa beam this man over to sick bay and reattach his limb, stat!

Lisa: On it J.D.

The teleporter beamed him over to sick bay.

We then went to the Infirmary Room. There we saw what look like a malfunctioned machine with four pointed lasers and we also saw another Twitcher, who is charging at us. Only to be sliced in parts by the malfunctioned laser machine.

Me: Whoa!

Isaac: Lana, you fix that machine after I use Stasis on it. Got it!

Lana: Yes sir!

As Isaac now used his Stasis to stop the machine in animation. And Lana fixed it, making it normal again.

Lana: All fixed!

After that, they continue to move. Only to see another Twitcher from the vent. As it charges at the Team.

We blast it.

After that, we went to another door that said "To Barracks", and we entered the Hallway and we saw several Exploders coming for us.

Lana fired a powerful blast of energy and vaporized them.

Lynn: Nice shot Lana!

Lana: Thanks Lynn.

Then we went to the Barracks room. As we continuing to cross, the alarms sounded. And all doors locked.

Valor's Computer: Lockdown initiated.

Me: Uh oh. stand back.

I punched the door and ripped the whole thing right off of its frame

Suddenly, a Necromorph Horde appeared. Made of 40 Slashers, 20 Leapers, 15 Lurkers, 10 Exploders, 6 Pregnants, 4 Brutes, dozens of Stalkers, dozens of Fliers, two Dividers, another Graverobber, 10 Twitchers, several Enhanced Slashers, several Enhanced Leapers, three Enhanced Lurkers, and one Enhanced Brute.

We fired massive energy blasts all at once and blew them away.

Lincoln: That's a lot of Necromorphs?!

Me: No kidding.

Isaac: And now they're dead. Because they stood no chance against us.

Me: Nope.

Valor's Computer: Lockdown lifted.

Me: That's it.

We continued to move on and we discovered a Text Log there.

Me: What's this log?

As they read it.

EYES ONLY - PRIORITY BLACK

FROM: CHIEF OF STAFF, EARTH DEFENSE

ATTN: COMMANDER CADIGAN, F.

OPERATION WHITE LIGHT

THEATER: AEGIS SYSTEM, PLANET PENDING

OBJECTIVE: DEEP CLEANSE

CEC vessel USG Ishimura in breach of government order. They are believed to have recovered Marker 3A. Special Ops has confirmed the system but has been unable to provide the planet location. Special Ops advises caution. If Marker 3A has been recovered, infection by a lethal organism is a credible threat. Shockpoint to Aegis system, move to position out of local scope range and await signal from Ishimura to confirm location.

Me: Whoa!

Luna: What's Shockpoint?

Me: No idea.

Isaac: It's the FTL.

Me: The Faster Than Light engine?

Isaac: Yes. Shockpoint FTL was invented by Hideki Ishimura centuries ago.

Me: Wow!

Isaac: I know.

Lana: Wait, why did they named the Marker, Marker 3A?

Me: No idea.

Lincoln: We can't waste time! We need to find the Singularity core!

Me: Right.

We moved to the next room in the hallway and we discovered another Soldier stuck in the wall by the distortion.

Me: Whoa! Hang on!

Isaac used his Kinetic module to bring the Soldier to us.

Soldier: Oh thank you.

Lincoln: What's your name?

Soldier: I'm Henry P. Felixson.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Henry.

We introduced themselves to Henry.

Henry: I see. Nice to meet you all.

Me: You too Henry.

Henry: How did you survive those things?

Me We just blew them apart with our power and wits!

Isaac: Yes, so, you want to come with us?

Henry: Sure, I'll get back at those Monsters for slaughtering my comrades!

Me: And we're gonna destroy this planet and kill them all.

We left to the hallways to the Engine Room and we see another Soldier there, but this soldier was running away and went to the hallway.

Henry: Alex?! Where you going?!

Me: After him move!

But the soldier, Alex came back and this time, he was chased by a Twitcher.

I fired an energy blast and vaporized it.

Alex: Thank goodness you saved me!

Me: You're welcome Alex. Are you all right?

Alex: Yes, I thought I saw someone, so I went there to find out. But that person disappeared and was replaced by that thing.

Me: That thing was called a Necromorph. They're ugly zombie creatures from the planet below.

Alex: Then what about the person I thought I saw?

Me: I have no idea.

Isaac: It must be a hallucination Alex.

Alex: That could be.

Me. Yeah. This place had most of its crew completely destroyed by dementia and mass murder brought on by sheer insanity. And I'm starting to think that it was the Marker that is responsible for all this.

Isaac: Well, I see a large door that said "Access to Lower Engine Room".

Me: The Lower Engine Room. Lets go.

We opened the door and we saw the elevator that leads down there.

We took the elevator.

As the Elevator goes up we made it to the Upper Engine room in which the engines bursted fire every 10 seconds in the loop and in the middle of the engines, was the Singularity Core itself.

Me: So that is the Singularity Core. It looks like the engine has a black hole in it.

Isaac: We must destroy three pairs of small generators on two sides. In order to shut off the Engine fire!

Me: Right. We'll have to shut them all down simultaneously. Lets do it. Luan and Ronnie Anne, you get on one. Me and Naruto will be on the second one and Luna, you and Lana will be on the third one. When I yell now, fire.

Lana: You got it.

Isaac: While me and Lincoln will move the unneeded engines as cover for you guys from the fire.

Me: Roger that.

As Isaac uses his Kinetic module on the empty engine on the left for Luan and Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln moves the other empty engine for me, Naruto, Lana, and Luna.

Me: Okay ready everyone?

Lincoln: We're ready.

Lana: All set here.

Ronnie Anne: Roger.

Me: On my count! 3..2..1..Now!

We fired energy blasts at all three engines at the same time and destroyed them in an instant.

After all six power generators were destroyed, the engines stopped bursting fire and the Singularity Core is now their's for the taking.

Me: Lets get the core!

As Isaac went there and grabbed the Singularity Core. But suddenly, the engines rocked, as a explosion came here.

Valor's Computer: Engine power failure.

Me: Lets go.

The video feed from Kendra appeared.

Kendra: Is that it? You got it? Oh my god, you got it! That's the piece we need. Get to the Crew deck!

Me: Roger that!

But the elevator is now busted, but they don't have time to fix it. We went into another door frame and into the hallway downstairs. and we made it to the Lower Engine Room. But through the glass, is Zach Hammond, armed with his Pulse Rifle. Who was limping as he ran towards the glass where we are.

Me: Zach!

We went over and J.D. got him.

Me: Zach get on my back and hold on. This is gonna be rough and whatever you do don't let go.

Zach: Okay.

Zach got on my back and we ran fast.

We then heard a roaring noise that was very scary as we see a colossal sized Necromorph coming towards us and it was a nightmare incarnate in appearance.

Me: That one is a monstrosity!

Lincoln: This is a whole new Necromorph!

Girl Jordan: It is Nightmarish in appearance!

Me: This is the ugliest one we've ever encountered!

The team then saw it rip someone apart with incredible savagery and it was tormenting them.

Me: That thing is ruthless! The Tormentor!

The now named Tormentor now looks at the Team, and charges at them with ferocious might.

Me: Hit it hard!

We fired our weapons and powers at the monstrosity that is the Tormentor with all our might and firepower.

We defeated the Tormentor.

After the Tormentor is finally dead we got a call from Kendra.

Kendra: What the hell happened back there?!

Me: We got stopped by a massive Necromorph we call The Tormentor.

Kendra: I see, and what about Hammond?

Me: He's right here on my back. But he's hurt and I'm not leaving him behind.

Kendra: Good, head to the Crew Deck!

Valor's Computer: Warning. Catastrophic failure of fuel containment. Evacuate the vessel immediately.

Isaac: FUCK! The USM Valor's about to blow up! We need to get off the Valor now!

Me: Lets go! Come on!

After a long hour of escaping the USM Valor and we got back to the Ishimura's Zero-G Ore Storage room. We made it to the door that leads to inside the Ishimura. The USM Valor exploded, but at least everyone made it out alive.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so strong that it shook the colony and the planet.

Me: That was a close one.

Lincoln: Now we must head to the Crew Deck of the USG Ishimura to find this shuttle and find Kyne.

Me: You got it! Lets go.

We left for the Tram Station and boarding the Tram and we went to our next destination: The Crew Deck.

Me: Lets go.

After arriving to the Crew Deck's Tram Station, we exits the Tram.

Me: Here we are.

The video feed from Kendra appeared again.

Kendra: Everyone, I've located the shuttle Hammond found. SHIT! No good. That shuttle's brain dead. Someone removed the navigation cards, God knows why. There's three of them scattered around the deck. I'm downloading their locations. I can't access the doors from here so you all need a Crew Key. If you guys can find those parts, I think we can get that shuttle operational again!

Me: Someone doesn't want us to leave.

Lincoln: Could it be Dr. Mercer?

Me: I have a strong feeling it just might be. Hunter, what do you think?

Hunter: I think it is Dr. Mercer. Everyone! We must remain vigilant, Mercer could be anywhere on the Crew Deck.

Me: Okay and if we see him, kill him on sight.

Luna: Wait dudes! Who is this Mercer guy?

Me: Oh that's right. You guys don't know about him. But you guys will hate him. He's like this colonies version of Orochimaru.

Luna: That Mercer guy is evil!

Lynn: When I see this ugly Unitologist guy, I'll blow his face into pieces!

Girl Jordan: And I thought Orochimaru was the insane one.

Aylene: That Mercer guy is even worse than anyone we faced.

Inkling: I'll blast him with my Ink guns!

Nico: We all will blast him.

Me: We'll all get our chance guys. Lets get moving.

We continued on and we entered what look like a lobby room. It was full of dead bodies with white sacks on their heads with bloodstains on them and bullet holes on each head. And strange writings on the walls made of blood.

Laney: These are jihadist execution style killings.

Me: Mercer sure has been busy here.

Isaac: You all killed Orochimaru right?

Me: Yes we did. Several times as a matter of fact. It was in several timelines.

Isaac: Yeah, I'm glad that bastard was dead. If he were alive today, I'd blow his head into pieces with this Plasma Cutter-wait. (Hears creepy music) Do any of you hear Twinkle Little Star? (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star music was playing, but it is much more eerie, twisted, and creepy)

Me: I hear it and it's creepy. You think it's Mercer?

The sound was coming from the speakers in this room.

Me: That version of that song give me the creeps.

Zach: Me too.

Lincoln: When there were Necromorphs, there is also the creepy version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Makes sense, since this ship where we are on is crawling with Necromorphs.

Me: No kidding. Hunter, can you sense Mercer anywhere?

Hunter: I don't know where he is? Sorry. He is very elusive.

Me: Just like Orochimaru. He's Orochimaru reincarnated. The worst thing Orochimaru did was that he killed our village leader, the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi in cold blood.

Isaac: That's horrible!

Tucker: It sure was. I can't believe this Orochimaru is that evil!

Me: He makes even the devil himself cringe.

We then sees an elevator that lead them up to the second floor of the Lobby.

Me: Here we go. Another Text Log here!

We saw it after we got out.

Me: Lets see.

As we read the Text Log.

UNITED WE... ASCEND?

Is Unitology a new hope, or just another scam?

By Carrie Van Ottken

If you've been living on Mars for the past 200 years, you might have missed the fastest-growing religious movement in history.

Unitology boasts a following of millions, counts powerful CEOs and officials in its ranks, claims $78 billion of stock in multiglobal companies, and owns two of Earth's largest financial institutions (GPSG Financial and Unitas Energy Investments). From its beginnings as a cult of personality, Unitology has become a respected, established religion. Most people know the basics. Two hundred years ago, Michael Altman, a professor of Anthropology, blew the whistle on what he claimed to be the biggest cover-up ever instituted by Earth Government-the discovery of an artifact or "Marker" which proved beyond any doubt there is alien life in the Universe. The Government labelled Altman a kook, but his claims struck a chord with some, and his mysterious death soon afterwards fueled that interest.

Unitologists believe the marker contained a code, the key to eternal life, through rebirth and ascension to heaven (The kicker is you have to die first). They say the government is hiding the marker somewhere, keeping its secrets for themselves. Across all of human space, Unitologists praise Altman's martyrdom and await the day God comes to take them to their new life beyond death. It all sounds pretty harmless. But, like any cult, there's a dark side.

Unitologists are "ranked" in the Church. Nobody ever talks about it, but most of its critics believe there are at least three ranks above the average believer, or "initiate". With each new rank, more of the Church's inner workings and research are revealed to a follower. And these ranks are achieved by one simple criteria-giving money and power to the Church.

Think taking all your money's bad? The Church also requires their members to donate their bodies after death. Why? What do they do with them? Nobody will say, and attempts to infiltrate the inner circle have failed. With their emphasis on "transformation and rebirth", maybe we wouldn't like the answer even if they told us.

One rumor that also refuses to die says the Church is funding a secret shipbuilding program. Some claim to have seen the fleet. No documentary evidence has ever been supplied, but the claimants all say these "mausoleum ships", despite their huge size (Cont'd on p94)

Me: That is a sick cult.

Lynn: Holy crud! They're stinkin rich?!

Me: That's a lot of money.

Luna: Why is this Unitology important to them?

Me: Because it thinks it's the answer to eternal life. But in actuality it's destroying people's lives in a senseless and gruesome way.

We see a door that leads to "Residential Hall". We opened it and we see two people. Running away from several Slashers.

Me: Blast them!

And we blasted the Slashers limbs off, killing them. And thus saving the two people.

Woman: You saved our lives? Thank you!

Man: I can't thank you enough for saving our asses.

Me: Think nothing of it.

Lincoln: What's your names?

Man: I'm Jacob Temple, and this is my girlfriend Elizabeth Cross.

Me: Pleasure to meet you both. We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced themselves to Jacob and Elizabeth.

Jacob: I see. Hey, did any of you have seen Audio Logs I left in previous decks?

Me: Yeah. We found those.

Jacob: I see, but... do any of you know how to get off this god forsaken ship?

Me: We sure do. We're going to beam you to our ship for safety. Lisa, two for teleportation to our ship.

Lisa: Affirmative J.D.

The transporter takes Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross to the U.S.S. Valor ship.

They were grateful.

Lincoln: Now lets continue guys!

We pressed on, but we also saw more Necrotic Corruption on the walls, ceiling, and floor, as we turned left.

Me: More of that Necrotic Corruption crud.

We continued to move on and we entered the room on the right through the door that said "Mess Hall".

Me: The Mess Hall. That's the kitchen and the cafeteria.

Lynn: As in food?

Me: That's what I'm saying.

We enter the Mess Hall and we saw more Necrotic corruption on the floor.

Me: This is disgusting.

Ronnie Anne: I know.

Me: No respect for hungry people.

Sasuke: I see hands and feet and the head Necromorphs again on the lower Mess Halls!

Sasuke saw the hands, feet, and head Necromorphs down there.

Me: Lets destroy them!

We descend down to the lower Mess Hall and we saw more Necrotic Corruption on the walls, two Dividers, the same hands, feet, and head Necromorphs, and three Exploders, including a Necromorph Guardian on the necrotic corruption wall.

We blew them all to pieces and killed them all.

After that, We made it to where the Crew key is. But we see another Necromorph Guardian. Only it's a premature one. But he was in extreme agony. As Lynn shot her weapon at the head. Killing him to end his suffering.

Me: Lets get moving!

We move back to the upper Mess Hall from the elevator and we got another video feed from Dr. Kyne.

Dr. Kyne: Everyone! I really... must speak with you all! I'm very close to your position, and... and I know you all want to hear what I have to say. I can explain all this! I know what happened! When you all have the Nav cards, I'll let you all into the Security Station. We must talk. Hurry!

Me: Okay!

After leaving the mess hall and entering the Residential Lobby, we entered another hallway which was almost covered in Necrotic corruption. But their is another mature Necromorph Guardian and a Enhanced Slasher there as well.

We blasted that one as well.

We then went inside the Elevator that said "Sleep Block A".

Me: This way leads to the sleeping quarters.

After the elevator arrives to Sleep Block A, We went there and searched for anything like the Nav cards.

Kendra from the Audio: The life support system in Sleep Block B has been shut down. You all have to find an override nearby to get to the door.

Me: Roger that.

We see the door that leads to Sleep Block A and after opening it, we went inside. But then another Drag Tentacle appeared again and I blasted it and destroyed it. We continued to move through the hallway and we see the door that said "Storage Room".

Me: Storage room.

We went in and we saw a small room with controls that said "Override Door Lock" and there was a lever that said "Pull Down".

I pulled the lever. After that, the Control screen changed to the color blue.

Me: Online.

We left the Storage Room, but then we encountered another Enhanced Slasher and blasted it apart.

After that, we went back to the Sleep Block A Commons room and went to another door that said "Sleep Block B". The door opens, revealing a small hallway with another door with more of those same words we saw earlier..

Me: More of that strange writing.

We continue to the door and we heard the female computer voice of the USG Ishimura.

Computer: Life support and climate system malfunction. Hazardous condition. Please contact repair specialist.

Me: Uh oh!

We made it to the door that said "Sleep Block B Commons" and the door opened nd vacuum appears and also freezing temperatures as well.

Computer: Entering vacuum.

Me: Hold your breaths guys.

We searched the entire room for the Nav cards and we also slaying many Necromorphs there as well and we managed to find the Nav Cards and head back to Sleep Block A Commons room.

Computer: Exiting vacuum.

Me: That did it.

Luna: Man, it's freezing in there!

Me: It's The endless void of space and it's really cold.

We went back to the hallway and back to the elevator and we went back to the Residential Hall. We encountered two Exploders, including hands, feet, and head Necromorphs as well and we blasted them.

After that we went back to the Main Commons room and we saw another door there that lead to the "Executive Security Hall".

Me: Executive Security hall?

After entering it, there to the left, is another door that said "Executive Security Room". But as we tried to open it it was locked. We heard the audio voice from Dr. Kyne.

Dr. Kyne: Amelia? No... No, no, NO, NO! The shuttle is mine. I control access to the shuttle! If it could make the journey... I could fix everything... I'm sorry, Mr. Clarke, Mr. Knudson, Mr. Michaelson, Mr. Loud, and everyone. Unless you all can prove to me you can get it space worthy again, I'm afraid I can't let you through. I need to know you all on my side!

Lincoln: Fine, well prove ourselves to you Kyne. Come on guys, lets head to Sleep Block C!

Me: You don't have to tell me twice.

We left the Executive Security Hall, and went back to the Commons. We descend in the elevator, and went to another door that said "To Sleep Block C", and after opening it and went in, but not before decimating an Enhanced Slasher on they're way and we saw two doors and one said "To Sleep Block C commons", and another door that said "Zero-G Basketball Court".

Me: A Zero-Gravity Basketball Court?

Lynn: Whoa! That would be so cool!

Lincoln: I guess we're heading to the Zero-Gravity Basketball Court first?

Me: Looks like it.

We enter the door of the Zero-G Basketball Court and we were in the locker room and found another door of the same name. We entered it and found a Text Log there.

Me: Lets see what this log says.

As they read it.

Z-BALL RULES

Step on the lighted platform and activate it to start the game!

Jump to as many scoring platforms as possible to increase your score multiplier. Then use your Kinesis Module to grab the ball and shoot it into the active basket before the shot timer runs out. Beating each level opens a locker with a reward inside.

Me: It's actually the rules of the game. Some log.

Lynn: Well, at least it's useful. Since it's my first time doing this in the Zero-Gravity room.

Me: True Lynn.

As they enter the Basketball Court.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Me: Here we go.

The lights turned on and we saw a massive basketball court.

Me: Wow! What a basketball court!

Zach: I remember this court. It's amazing.

And on the second platform, is another Nav Cards.

Me.: Look! The Nav Cards!

I picked them up and we saw three Enhanced Lurkers there was well.

We blasted them.

Me: When we destroy this planet, all the Necromorphs will die.

Lynn: Can we play the basketball first?

Me: We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to save the universe and the survivors here.

Lynn: Fine.

We left the Zero-G Basketball Court and entered the Sleep Block C Commons room and we see a holographic video image of Dr. Challus Mercer.

The Holographic Mercer loop video log: How can you turning away from the Church in this vital hour. Do not abandon your faith! What's happening on the colony is not a tragedy. It is God's work! The truth is even more fantastic! On the planet below us, we have found a Marker! Can't you see, god's plan is unfolding, and we are its inheritors! We will ascend, as we always knew we would! UNITOLOGY IS TRUTH! And your death is the first phase of this transformation. Do not be deterred by the physical methods of transformation. Soon, you will be beyond and physical concerns! You must have faith in the process. Where are you going? You fools! This is what we've been searching for all these years! This is what we have been waiting for. Don't listen to them! Come back! COME BACK! (After that, the video image repeats Mercer's speech again)

Me: Mercer's cult is one of death and sacrifice for their own personal gain.

Lincoln: Well, lets head to Sleep Block C and then head back to Kyne.

We entered the Sleep Block C Room and we saw the door that said "Storage Room", which required a Power Node and Lincoln used his lightning powers to open it. And we grabbed loot there and after that, had to move crates out of their way.

We moved the crates.

We moved on to the hallway and then we heard a woman cackling insanely.

Me: We got an insane woman here.

We entered a room and we saw several dead bodies on the floor and there was one by one of the crates walls and there was insane woman. Leaning to the wall, laughing insanely as she had a pistol on her left hand. As she pointed it at her head.

Me: NO!

I ran fast and grabbed the gun out of her hand!

She looks at me with an insane grin on her face and she was laughing insanely.

Me: Miss you have to calm down and let us help you.

Lincoln and Hunter restrained her.

In the room, just like the main room, it too had strange symbols and writings on here as well. But not just the walls, but also on the floor as well.

Me: These symbols again. Mercer has been here.

But we also see another Nav Card there as well which was the last Nav Card we need.

Me: The last Nav Card. Girl Jordan, can you cure that woman of her insanity?

Girl Jordan: That's Lily's job, not mine and she's still on the ship.

Me: We'll have to beam her to the ship to sick bay and keep her under restraint.

We beamed the woman to the ship. Suddenly, the audio feed appeared again. But it's not Kyne or Kendra's. But this time, it was Dr. Challus Mercer.

Dr. Challus Mercer: Ah, I see that you got all the Nav Cards James Dean Knudson, and the heretical Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: The only heretic is you Mercer. You're gonna pay for everything you've done to this colony.

Mercer: I have done nothing to the colony, it was the work of God. And this time there will be no escape for all you, my friends. You all have been most resourceful up until now, but my greatest creation has been set loose, alongside many others. This greatest creation used to be the colonist Brant Harris, the one who died by my hands and has been reborn in the fierce heat of life itself! Now it's time to play your part...

Me: Shut up you monster! You killed so many innocent people here and drove them over the edge with insanity! I will kill you for your crimes and send your motherfucking Ass off to hell! You better be ready Mercer. I'm coming for you!

After I said that, three Regenerators appeared and they start to attack us.

We fired energy blasts and obliterated them. We then left the Sleep Block C room and enter the Sleep Block C Commons. But the door to the Main Commons is locked.

Kendra from the audio: Everyone! that son of a bitch just overrode the door lock! I'll try to run a bypass. Hold on!

Me: Okay Kendra. Hurry!

As we were waiting, several Necromorphs enter the room from the vents. Such as Enhanced Slashers, Enhanced Lurkers, and another Divider.

Me: here they come!

Lincoln: Blast them!

We blasted the Necromorphs apart and he door opens.

Kendra from the audio: Okay, I bypassed the lock!

Me: Lets go!

After arriving to the Common room, we entered the Elevator to floor 2 and went back to the Executive Security Hall and the same door like before, only this time it was now opened for for us. We enter the door and we saw a man through a glass wall, which happens to be Dr. Terrance Kyne himself.

Me: Kyne!

Dr. Kyne: Amelia, I knew you would know what to do, I knew, I love you so...

But then, he looks at us.

Dr. Kyne: You all made it! Thank god, you all made it... I've been following your progress, Mr. Knudson, leader of the Ghosts of Justice.

Me: Nice to know we've made an impression.

Dr. Kyne: Yes. I know you all want to repair the Executive shuttle and leave this place, but... Escape is impossible at this point. The... the shuttle's shockpoint drive is destroyed.

Me: Nothing is too impossible for us to fix.

Lana: Thanks to me.

Dr. Kyne: No no no no no no no, don't lose hope! Don't lose hope... At first I lost hope, I tried to scuttle the ship, sabotage systems... But Amelia... she changed things. The Church! They think the Marker is divine.

Me.: And we're gonna destroy it and the Necromorphs.

Dr. Kyne: Yes, because the Church knew nothing of what they know what has happened here! What's been released! Look, look, look... Look at this:

As he shows the Team a Video Log from the colony.

(The video shows what appears to be a landing pad at the Aegis VII colony. Several colonists are visible on the pad. The camera begins shaking violently as a roaring noise is heard. The colonists begin to flee as a towering creature bursts from the ground, the Hive Mind. Amongst a cacophony of screaming, roaring, and crashing, the camera feed cuts out.)

Me: You are right Kyne. They framed you for murder!

Dr. Kyne: No, this is from the colony Mr. Knudson! In fact, I did kill the captain. But it was the accident and as for this creature. That is what we found on the core of the planet... Mercer calls it the Hive Mind.

Me: So Mercer DID all this to have the Necromorphs destroy everything!

Dr. Kyne: No! Dr. Mercer was a pawn to all of this.

Me: A pawn? Then who is the puppetmaster?

Dr. Kyne: It was the Marker, it is the puppetmaster of all this. The Hive Mind. It's the source... Controlling the Necromorphs telepathically! And it's also the Marker's second in command. We were so STUPID! But Amelia, she knew! She knew it could be stopped... By returning the Marker to the Planet!

Me: Lets work together then.

Dr. Kyne then frowns and with a sad and guilty face.

Dr. Kyne: Please, I'm sorry Amelia... I bear responsibility for this tragedy. Now I must take the responsibility for ending it and atone for my sins.

As he looks at us.

Dr. Kyne: But you all can help me. If you all can repair the shuttle and bring the Marker back on board... We can end this. Forever.

Me: Right!

Then, the door to our right opens and we enter it. Revealing to be a elevator.

We took the elevator.

After the elevator opens it revealed a small hallway with 7 portraits of captains of the USG Ishimura.

Me: Wow. Are these the previous captains of the whole colony?

Isaac: You mean the ship?

Me: Yeah.

Isaac: Yes, it is the previous captains of the USG Ishimura, which was the first Planet Cracker class Mining ship built since the beginning of the Resource wars.

Me: This is amazing.

Lincoln: It sure is.

Me: Isaac when did the resource wars began?

Isaac: The Resource wars began in 2484 AD.

Me: Wow! That's 464 years from our time.

Isaac: Yes. But lets not waste time. We need to find the shuttle and fix it!

Me: Right!

We opened the door, revealing 4 Pregnants inside the Executive Block's common room.

We blasted the Necromorph Pregnants to pieces.

After that, we searched the rooms there in the Executive Sleep Block room. In tne of the rooms Luan and Luna went in they found another Audio Log there.

Me: These sleeping quarters are very extravagant. Another audio log.

Luan: Lets see what this one says.

As Luan press it.

Captain Benjamin Matthius: Captain's log, personal.

I want to set the record straight. By the time this log is heard, my actions will have been vindicated. I'm a Unitologist. By now, it's probably no secret that we shouldn't be in this star system. Just another illegal mining job for the company... That is until the colony found the Marker. That was when the Church took an interest, and chose me to lead this pilgrimage. They also ensured many of the mission crew were devout. My primary instruction was to get the Marker up from the colony and on board the ship.

Dr. Kyne, the CSO, is an expert on the original Marker and was tasked with deciphering this new one. He says he's making good progress. My decision to quarantine the colony is sound. They've got some kind of epidemic down there, and I can't allow it to infect the ship. Not with such precious cargo. Not when we are so close. Planet Crack takes place tomorrow. We'll continue to decipher the Marker, and when we return home, we'll pass all our findings, and the Marker, to the Church. The government isn't going to cover this one up.

Altman be praised.

Me: He didn't realize the danger he had unleashed.

Lincoln: Yep, and his delusions of divinity from the Marker got him killed in the first place.

Naruto: What an insane nut.

We searched the rooms and Ronnie Anne found another Text log here.

Ronnie Anne: What does this text say?

We read it.

PERSONAL LOG

White, D. (FIRST OFFICER)

Goddamn Unis are running the ship. Known so far:

Captain Mathius

CSO Kyne

2SO Mercer

LCDR Holt

Lt Carrillo

LTJG Pitts

LTJG Wrede

ENS Maynard

ENS Shande

ENS Espeleta

ENS Natividad

Me: Jeez.

Isaac: One of the Unitologist's name on the list is Mercer.

Me: That monster! I will kill him for everything he's done.

We exit the room and we saw a large door that said "Executive Shuttle Hall" and we enter it and went through the hallway. We saw the door that said "Executive Shuttle Bay".

We went to the Executive Shuttle Bay and we saw the shuttle. Yet, It needs repairs in order to fix the shuttle and also the singularity core as well.

Me: Oh man. Lets fix it up.

We started to fix the Shuttle, Lincoln sees another Nav Card inside the shuttle.

Lincoln: Another Nav Card.

As Lincoln got it, and we finally fixed the Shuttle, we received a call from Dr. Kyne.

Dr. Kyne: Excellent! Excellent! Wait there for me, I'm on my way.

Me: Okay.

We were waiting and Isaac went inside the Control room, to test fire the Shuttle's engines. And it works. As the engines blast fire which means, The Shuttle is now working. But after that, they see several Twitchers came from the vents, ceiling vents, and floor vents. As they started to attack us.

We blasted them and vaporized them into dust.

But several more Twitchers came, including a hundred Regenerators and lastly, a new Necromorph also appears, it is a Slasher looking Necromorph, but it's larger and stronger than the Regenerators and the Twitchers. And the team received another audio call from Dr. Challus Mercer.

Dr. Challus Mercer: Ah, there he is. My finest and greatest creation! The one that used to be Brant Harris, and now he's reborn into our inheritors! The Hunter!

Me: Mercer, you are a fucking monster!

Lynn: I will kill that menace to nature!

As the Necromorphs charge at us with fury and ferocity.

We blasted them into dust.

But more kept coming, and the Hunter used it's massive scythe like blades to attack J.D.

I blocked them with my sword and ripped off it's limb and slashed it in half with its own blade. The Hunter Necromorph regenerates, and getting up. And it's blades were now larger and longer as it continues to attack. I fired a massive blast of energy and completely obliterated it. After all the Regenerators, and their leader, the Hunter is annihilated we were victorious. And as Isaac went back inside the control room. Kyne appears from the Executive Shuttle hall.

Dr. Kyne: It works? Yes, this will work! There's still time to make things right! The shuttle needs to be released before launch... The Control Platform, there! I need you all to guide the undocking procedure while I start the shuttle's engines. This will make us whole again. Hurry! I'll take the shuttle up to Flight Deck where the Marker is been held!

Me: Right!

They got on board the shuttle and went to the flight deck.

While the rest of us stayed there as the shuttle was released and leaves. These who stay behind are Nico Hunter, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Isaac Clarke, Lana, Sasuke, and Luna. While the rest (Including me) went with Dr. Kyne.

Hunter: Good luck J.D.! We'll meet you all there!

Me: Roger that!

They continued on.

As for Me, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Isaac, Lana, Sasuke, and Luna. We head back to the Executive Sleep Block room. Until we got a visual log of Dr. Challus Mercer himself. Who not only was angry, but also shock as well.

Dr. Challus Mercer: Your time has come. No need to be frightened. No reason to fight. Many have gone before us, and now it's time for us to take the voyage together, to transcend death... and let the future take its course. Join me, as I gaze upon the face of God!

(Dr. Mercer spreads out his arms and falls onto his knees. An Infector moves into view and briefly hovers in front of Mercer. Suddenly, the Infector unsheathes its probiscus and stabs it into Dr. Mercer's skull. The video cuts out.)

Me: Looks like one of the Necromorph's saved us the trouble.

Hunter: Wait, I thought you were on the shuttle with the others, including Kyne?

Me: You told us to meet you at the flight deck.

Hunter: Wait, of course, we've speaking through the comm links! my bad.

Me: No worries. We'll be right over.

Hunter: Alright, Mercer may be dead. But why would he allowed himself to be infected for?

Me: No idea. But whatever it is Hunter it can't be good.

Hunter: Ja, i can tell. Since we saw is a Infector, I think Mercer wants to be one with the Necromorphs, Me, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Isaac, Lana, Sasuke, and Luna must stop the infection from happening!

Me: Good luck guys. We'll meet you at the flight deck.

Hunter: Okay, Hunter out!

After talking with me through the comm link, the seven of us made it to the Lobby room. But we were too late, Mercer already became a Enhanced Slasher, only this time. He had glowing red eyes instead of sickly yellow eyes. As the Mercer Necromorph looks at the seven of the team with murderous intent.

Me: Ugly!

They fired a massive blast of fire and energy and completely obliterated it in an instant.

Nico: Dr. Mercer you have failed this whole universe.

Hunter: J.D.! Did you actually see the Mercer Necromorph while in the shuttle?! Let me guess, you saw it from the vid log right?

Me: More than that Hunter. We found it and destroyed it.

Hunter: Make up your mind, are you actually with us, or the shuttle?

Me: We're heading to the Flight Dock now.

Hunter: Okay, sorry, just confused. Me, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Isaac, Lana, Sasuke, and Luna are heading to the Tram right now. Hunter out!

After that, the seven of us left for the Tram. Our next destination; Back to the Flight Deck.

The seven of the team arrived at the Flight Deck.

After that, the seven of the team made it too the Tram Station of the Flight deck. And we got another visual call from you and Dr. Kyne.

Dr. Kyne: Guys, Me, J.D., and the others are approaching the shuttle hangar. You seven must... You seven must find your way to the Cargo Bay! The Marker... it's being stored in there. There's a cargo loading lift there you all can use to deliver the Marker up to the hangar. Please... you all must help me with this! It's the only way...

Me.: Okay Dr. Kyne. Lets go!

Lincoln: Alright guys, we must find the Marker! While we wait for J.D., Kyne, and the others!

Hunter: Jawohl Lincoln!

Ronnie Anne: Sure Lame-o.

Lincoln: Okay Ronnie Anne, it's getting old.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry, habits happened.

As the seven of the team arrives to the Hallway, as the seven finally saw the door that leads to the Cargo Room. The seven open the door, revealing a large room, full of crates. And in there is an artifact of unknown origins; the Marker.

Hunter: Woah! So that's the Marker. What do you think Lincoln?

Lincoln: It's huge.

Me: So this is the Marker and it's responsible for bringing this terrible nightmare that was unleashed upon this whole colony.

Ronnie Anne: It sure doesn't look like anything I would want on Earth.

Hunter: I see you saw this from the visual image J.D.

Me: Yes we did. And we have to destroy this thing. It's a grave danger to every living thing in the entire universe.

Hunter: I know J.D.! But we need to load it into the shuttle, and bring it back to Aegis VII. You, and the others must defend Kyne and the shuttle, while the seven of us bring the Marker to the Flight dock!

Me: Right!

As Hunter, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Isaac, Lana, Sasuke, and Luna defended themselves from the Necromorphs, while also activating the button, which would grab the crate containing the Marker.

Computer: Delivering cargo shipment 782, Kinesis module required for further cargo transport.

Me: Lets go!

As the seven of the team fought against more Necromorphs while taking the Marker using the Kinetic Module, they also encountered more tentacles. But they are not dragging any team members this time, they just slammed at where they are. Attempting to crush the seven. But like the Drag Tentacles, they too have yellow spots and as the seven shoot at the yellow spots, destroying the tentacles.

They kept blasting all kinds of Necromorphs all over the place.

While fighting, the seven manage to deliver the cargo shipment to the elevator, as it ascends to the top.

Computer: Delivering cargo shipment 782 to the Hangar Bay.

They continued fighting the Necromorphs at a relentless and powerful level.

As me and the others continue to fight, they see the Marker shipment had arrived from the elevator.

Dr. Kyne: The cargo lift has arrived! The Marker is in the hangar bay. Now you all can load it into the shuttle. Hurry!

Me: Right!

As me and the others continue to defend Kyne and the shuttle from another relentless Necromorph horde. While Hunter and the other six, left the Cargo room, and are heading to the Hangar Bay. the team received a call from Kendra Daniels.

Kendra: I restored power to the elevator. Take it up to the Hangar Bay and get that Marker on the shuttle. I'm heading up to the flight deck now. Oh god... I'm just going to run for it... wish me luck.

Me: Okay Kendra.

As the seven went into the same room where two of Isaac's friends were killed. But they now have been delayed. Thanks to the quarantine alarms. And several Necromorphs appeared from the vents. Back to J.D. and the others, who happened to see another Tormentor coming for them.

They blasted it all at once as it fell down dead.

Back to the seven, they managed to decimate the Necromorphs, as the quarantine has been lifted. And they continue to go through the Hangar Bay, and the seven made it. The seven see me and the others there.

Hunter: Hallo J.D.!

Me: Guys!

As the team reunite. They see the Shuttle approaching to the Hangar Bay.

Dr. Kyne: Excellent! I'm going to dock the shuttle. Got to be careful now... careful...

They were being careful.

As the Shuttle gets closer.

Dr. Kyne: I'm bringing the shuttle down now. The automated loading controls aren't responding. You all have to shut down gravity in the hangar bay and then manually bring the Marker directly beneath the shuttle.

Me: Right!

As Isaac, Lana, and Lynn went upstairs of the Control Room, and outside the control room. Its the controls for Gravity, as Isaac presses it.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Me: Lets go!

As we descend down to the lower floor of the Hangar Bay by the Zero-G jumping we had to bring the Marker underneath of the shuttle. We see hundreds more Necromorphs there.

We fired massive energy blasts and vaporized all of them in an instant.

As Isaac used his Kinetic module to grab the crate where the Marker is inside. Towards the shuttle, while we defended him from the Necromorph incursions.

We were firing energy and element blasts and burning and destroying all the Necromorphs.

After that, Isaac managed to bring the Marker beneath the shuttle.

Dr. Kyne: Okay, it's in position. Eh, still having trouble with these damn loading controls. Everyone, restore gravity to the room; I should be able to load the Marker then.

Me: Copy that.

As we head back up through the Zero-G jumps and Isaac pressed the Gravity controls again. Restoring Gravity to the Hangar Bay.

Computer: Exiting Zero-Gravity. Restoring Gravity.

Me: Lets go!

As the visual log of Dr. Kyne appears.

Dr, Kyne: It's on board! Please, come and join me. Together we can stop this Hive Mind! We can end this nightmare! At last!

As everyone made it to the dock, they see Dr. Kyne, waving at us to come.

Dr. Kyne: Over here! Hurry, there's no time to waste, we must do it...

I healed him and he was put on the ship.

But suddenly, the shuttle left the Hangar Bay. To everyone's confusion of why the shuttle left us, but they got another Video feed from Kendra. Who was smiling.

Kendra: Sorry, everyone, I couldn't let him go though with it. I suppose I should thank him for finding the Marker.

Me: Kendra? But why?

Kendra: We even managed without help from the USM Valor... Thank you all for helping me find it by the way. My department's been looking for this place for a long time. See, what Kyne didn't know was, it was the government's mess to begin with. This whole planet is one big experiment.

Me: I knew something wasn't right the very minute we did all those things you told us to do.

Laney: I know!

Kendra: Yes, at least you noticed it. As for this Marker? This "divine relic"? Made by man. They reverse-engineered it a couple of hundred years ago from the REAL Marker, a true alien artifact recovered on Earth. They dug it up, studied it, and made it their own. Then they brought it to Aegis VII, and activated it. And you've seen the result. The stuff of nightmares. They sealed the system, and no one would have been the wiser.

Me: This experiment killed everyone here! And you are the one that did all this!

Kendra: I said it was made by the government. J.D. But then C.E.C. blunders in and starts tearing the planet apart. The experiment was still alive. Kyne was right about the Hive Mind. The Marker would contain it...but that doesn't matter now, does it? I have the Marker, and this entire system can go to hell. For what it's worth, you all did a great job, everyone. See you guys around... Or maybe not. (And then, the video image ended)

Me: Get back here you bitch!

Zach: Why Kendra?! Why?

But then, they got another visual image. This time it was Nicole Brennan.

Nicole Brennan: Isaac, it's Nicole! I need you and your friends to help me; Help us! Now! I'm...I'm in the flight control room. Please Isaac, hurry! Please! I love you.

Me: Isaac, lets hurry!

As we went to where Gravity controls were, and enters the door. Only to see another Necromorph Guardian on the wall.

They blast it as it dies.

After that, we went into another room. The control room. And we finally saw Nicole there.

Nicole Brennan: Isaac! Is that really you? I never thought we'd be together again! God, I'm - I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for what i did.

Isaac: It's alright Nicole, what's two years ago is past.

Nicole Brennan: Thanks Isaac... But you need to get it back now, Isaac. You can pilot the shuttle remotely from Here!

Isaac: Right! Everyone, when i bring this shuttle back remotely. We are gonna beat the crud out of Kendra for her betrayal!

Me: Lets get that evil bitch!

As Isaac presses it at the Override shuttle controls. Finally bringing the shuttle back.

Kendra: Isaac. Everyone, what the hell are you doing?! You're making a big mistake. This is not over!

Computer: Escape pod away, crew shuttle ISH-09, shuttle has ejected escape pod.

Lincoln: So Kendra turned coward and left the shuttle. (As the shuttle returns to the Hangar Bay)

Me: Yep. We're gonna show Kendra what happens when you betray us.

Nicole Brennan: It doesn't matter. She can't escape her fate as a betrayer.

Isaac: Well, now we got the shuttle back. We need to return the Marker back to the planet guys!

Me: Right!

As everyone exits the Control room and went to the Shuttle. And Nicole Brennan came with the team.

As Isaac and Nicole became pilots for the shuttle, while the rest of the team sits in the back.

Nicole Brennan: You're doing the right thing, Isaac, and everyone.

As the shuttle left the USG Ishimura. Their last destination; the Aegis VII colony.

They went down to the planet.

Me: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, it's time for action and pain!

Varie: We're on our way down to the planet hon.

After landing, Nicole Brennan went out first.

Nicole Brennan: Everyone! Use one of the loaders to get the Marker off the shuttle!

Me: Right!

As everyone got out, Zach Hammond looks at me with guilt on his face.

Zach: Why would Kendra betray us like that?! Why did she accuse me of hiding the info about the Marker when she already knew?

Me: She's a pure evil bitch.

Lincoln: We'll kill her for this!

Lynn: When I see her I will blow that monster women's face to pieces!

As everyone was getting the Marker off the shuttle, we see a man there. He looked like he was in the late 30s or early 40s.

Me: Who are you?

Man: (There's a dark look on this man's face) I'm Abraham Neumann, Planetside Security of the Aegis VII colony. Are you all here to leave this god forsaken thing back here?

Me: We sure are. And we're also going to destroy this entire planet. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We introduced themselves to Abraham Neumann.

Abraham "Bram" Neumann: I see, well. You should look at the video log I made. (As he handed it to me)

They did so.

The video log shows them. (Dead Space comic full movie)

Me: The Unitologists are total monsters!

Lincoln: We're sorry that you lost someone important Bram.

Abraham "Bram" Neumann: Yes, it's alright. But the Unitologists, they never listen to reason.

Me: No they never will. And the Unitologists, the Necromorphs and the Marker are a danger to every living thing in the entire universe. We're going to destroy this entire planet and take them with it.

Nicole Brennan: Everyone! The Marker needs to be returned to Pedestal Chamber. Use the loader to bring it there and place it on the pedestal. Replace what was taken.

Me: Right!

We inside the control room. In order to open the gate. They found another Audio Log here.

Me: Lets see what this log says.

As it pressed play.

Sergeant Neumann: This is Sergeant Neumann, P-Sec! We've lost all the shuttles! One of them just took off, then came straight back down and crashed into the bay! Took a couple hundred people and all the remaining shuttles with it! If anyone can hear this, do not land! Do not land!

Me: Sounds like the Necromorphs destroyed this area.

Abraham "Bram" Nuemann: No, it was from one of the crew in one of the shuttles. It came crashed down. I was there, and made that Audio Log. As you all can tell.

Me: Bad news.

Everyone arrived on the planet and introduced themselves.

Isaac Clarke: It's good to meet you guys.

Optimus Prime: Isaac, can you tell us what's going on here?

Isaac told them everything and everyone was horrified!

Lisa: This is a terrifying nightmare!

Maria: It's like the Xenomorphs all over again!

Me: But a thousand times worse.

We walk outside and we see a Divider coming for them.

We blast it.

After that, Isaac plugged the Power Cell inside, thus activating the gate. As it opens.

We went in through the gate.

After that, We went into a big room. As Isaac uses his Kinetic module to pull the Marker through the tram trails, while we fought against hundreds upon hundreds of Necromorphs of all sizes and they also saw three Spider Necromorphs and another Tormentor.

They all blasted the Necromorphs to pieces.

Motormaster: I'm gonna run those fuckers over!

Kate Lloyd: I thought the Thing was bad. (to Thing) No offense, Ben.

Thing: None taken.

Kate reveiled her dark history with The Thing and it was horrible.

After that, we went into a small room after Lincoln used his lightning powers to activate it, and got loot there. And activates another controls here, which activates the gate to the next room for us. As Isaac continues to move the Marker, we encountered over 300 Necromorphs there. Which is larger than any Necromorph horde we first encountered.

Me: I got this!

He form a powerful barrage of lightning energy needles.

Me: LIGHTNING SHOWER RAIN!

He fired the lightning needles and killed all the Necromorphs in one fell swoop

Zach: Nice J.D.!

Me: Thanks Zach

They got a call from Nicole Brennen.

Nicole Brennen: Everyone, you all almost there. You all have to restore power to the bridges to move the Marker through this area. Look for a control station at the end of the maintenance tube.

Me: Roger that Nicole!

As we enters the Maintenance tube.

Computer: Entering Zero-Gravity.

Me: Here we go!

After arriving to the Maintenance Tube's controls, which was the level that needs to be pulled down.

Me pulled the lever.

After that, we left the maintenance tube without been sliced in half by the fans.

Computer: Exiting Zero-Gravity.

But we saw the fourth Tormentor there as well.

We blast it with a powerful energy blast.

After slaying the Tormentor. They see another Premature Guardian on the wall. In pain.

We blasted him and burned him.

Ronnie Anne: At least we ended his suffering.

Lana: Yep.

We continued to move, while defending Isaac while he moves the Marker. At the third gate, it opens. Revealing to be another room, as they arrive to the fourth gate, it opens. Revealing outside, and at the pedestal, but the pedestal is guarded by thousands of Necromorphs, including six Tentacles.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: So many of them!

Naruto: That's a huge Necromorph horde out there!

Me: That's the biggest one of them all.

Isaac: And there's the pedestal over there. We need to remove the Necromorphs there and place the Marker there!

Me: Lets do it!

We started blasting them.

After decimating all the Necromorphs, Isaac managed to move the Marker to the pedestal, as the metal arms grabbed the Marker, and place it on the platform. The Marker sends out strange energy.

We see Nicole Brennan appear from behind the Marker.

Nicole Brennan: Thank you Isaac and everyone. I always believed in you all. I knew you would return to me. We are whole again, Isaac. We are whole...

To our surprise, Nicole Brennan disappeared from the blinding flash of light.

Me: Whoa!

But then, the Marker spread out strange energies all across the entire colony.

Aegis VII Colony's Computer: Emergency: Geo-orbital gravity tethers offline. Tectonic load released. Impact imminent. Evacuate this area immediately.

As we see on the skies, that the colossal rock which was hovering the planet, lost it's 12 blue lights hanging it. As it now falls to the planet, as we see fire on the bottom of the huge rock, they got four hours until impact.

Me: Oh man! It's gonna hit us! Lets go!

Lincoln: We need to get to higher ground in order for Lisa to beam us on the ship!

Everyone nods, as they head into the room on the right. As we were almost to the door that said "Return to Landing Pad", the door locks itself. And a quarantine alarms appeared. However, the window blinds where they came from, opens up. And through the glass wall, is Kendra Daniels. Looking at the team.

Me: Kendra!

Kendra: Everyone, everyone... You really didn't think i was going to just walk away. Do you?

Me: Not without you when we throw you in prison for your crimes!

Kendra: I can't do that. The Marker's coming with me. It's a shame... I was starting to like you guys, especially you Isaac. Even if you all are Insane.

Me: I think not.

Kendra: What. You all don't believe me? Take a look at yourselves. Better yet, take a look at that video Log from Nicole. And this time, watch it right at the end...

As Kendra showed us the Video Log of Nicole Brennan.

Nicole Brennan: Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry...I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone...it's all falling apart here; I can't believe what's happening. It's strange...such a little thing. In the end, it all comes down to just one little thing...I didn't want it to end like this. I really wanted to see you again...just once. I loved you. I've always loved you.

As Nicole injected herself, Isaac sadly covered his face with his hand, not able to watch her final moments.

Me: Kendra I will never forgive you for everything you've done!

Kendra: See! You're all Insane. Just like Kyne, just like the Captain. Nicole has been dead this whole time. Whatever you all were seeing. Was caused by that. All of you were it's pawns. But don't worry. It will be in good hands, Now. Far away from this damned place. Goodbye, everyone.

As Kendra left with the Marker to the gate where we came from and she went to the door behind us that said "Return to Landing Pad".

Me: Oh no you don't Kendra!

We went after her.

While we went into the door, and into the hallway and then we finally made it to the Landing Pads. We see Kendra, attempting to enter the shuttle. But a tremor happened, as she almost lost balance.

Kendra: Oh my god!

She sees a massive tentacle as she tries to get inside the shuttle and the Tentacle grabbed her and sent her flying near us. She tries to get up and just as the Tentacle was about to crush her, I saved her and flew away and landed by the team.

Yet, more gigantic tentacles appeared and a giant colossal sized Necromorph appeared, that dwarfs all other Necromorphs. The Hive Mind.

Me: Holy shit!

Naruto: That's the biggest one of them all!

Lincoln: Is that the Hive Mind!?

Isaac: It is! (Sees five yellow spots on it's head) We have to fire our weapons at the Hive Mind's weak points!

Me: Okay. Lets blast this ugly monstrosity into Hell!

We blasted the entirety of the ugly and massive Necromorph and killed it.

But it was not dead yet, as it now opens it's chest cavity. Revealing to be five more yellow spots.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PUNY HIVE! (punches it)

Me: Those 5 spots are it's weakness!

As they try to shoot the weak spots. While avoiding the Hive Mind's tentacles from slamming at the team.

We slashed off the tentacles and blasted them and the weak spots.

Me: Lets finish it with our combos and final smashes!

Motormaster: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Cyclone Blaster 100-Fold.

Mixmaster: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his laser rifle 100-fold.

Motormaster and Mixmaster: LASER CYCLONE DEATHSTORM!

Motormaster fired a massive tornado and Mixmaster fired his laser blaster and the blasts combined and they hit the giant Necromorph and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Optimus Prime: These creatures will never terrorize our universe ever again! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Optimus Prime's cannon and turned it into a super cannon.

Ratchet: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to have laser missiles pop out.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet: SUPERLASER DEATHBURST!

They both fired powerful laser blasts and they combined and destroyed the rest of the weak spots.

After all the weak spots were destroyed. The Hive Mind roared in pain and anger, but without them. It was thrashing around.

Me: Final Smash time!

Kate L.: Lets do it! HORROR OF THE THING!

Kate fired an energy blast that turned into spiritual energy bodies that looked like The monsters from the Thing! They hit the giant Necromorph and exploded.

Isaac Clarke: My turn. This is for Nicole and everyone! BLACK HOLE IMPLODER!

Isaac fired a massive ball of energy and it turned into a black hole and it sucked in the giant Necromorph!

Me: That did it! Lets get off this rock!

We all got on the shuttle and everyone else went back to the ship with me and Isaac piloting it. As the shuttle leaves the Marker, the Colony, and the entire planet behind, the massive rock almost reaches to the planet.

Me: Lisa beam us all aboard.

Lisa: Roger that!

As the entire Shuttle was beamed into the U.S.S. Valor spaceship, wewatched through the ship's windows as we see the massive rock hit the planet in a very large explosion as the dead world was now converted into a Volcanic Planet.

Me: Now to make sure no one ever suffers this horrifying ordeal again.

I then went outside and charged up a massive Kamehameha Blast and fired it right at the planet. With seconds to act, we had to act fast.

Me: Lisa, get us out of here at hyperspeed!

Lisa: Right!

We got out of there fast and the blast hit the planet and completely destroyed it in a massive explosion.

KKKKKRRRRRAAAAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

After Team Loud Phoenix Storm's spaceship arrives back to Earth in the year 2019 A.D. On the shuttle, we see Isaac took off his helmet. Revealing his face for the first time. But his face is that of sadness and grief.

Me: (Panting) That... Was horrifying.

Lana: Yes it was.

Lincoln: Guys, what should we do about Kendra?

Me: I have an idea.

We brought Kendra before the court system and she was found guilty of her crimes and she was sentenced to eternity in the Moon Prison.

Stuart: Thank you so much for saving us J.D.

Me: You're welcome Stuart. Isaac, thank you for helping us destroy the Necromorphs and the Marker Unitology Society.

Isaac didn't reply, as he stares at the ground in sadness.

Stuart: Something happened to Isaac?

Me: He lost his girlfriend Nicole Brennan to everything that happened.

Stuart: Shit, I'm sorry that happened.

Me: I can fix that.

I snapped my fingers and I resurrected Nicole Brennan and they were reunited and they were happy. Nico caught a Conkeldurr and an Audino when he got back to Earth and Rikki also caught a Popplio during the global race. The Survivors of the Necromorph Nightmare decided to join Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Isaac Clarke: (To the viewers) Unitologists beware, because Team Loud Phoenix Storm is coming for you.

Me: You said it Isaac.

This had to be one of the most terrifying adventures we've ever had.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and a terrifying adventure done.

This chapter is based on the popular survival-horror science-fiction game Dead Space. Me and ArchangelOfJustice12 did this as an RP on Deviantart and the monsters I saw were absolutely horrifying! It was like I was seeing the movie the Thing all over again in the form of a video game that takes place in the 26th century. NicoChan11 game me the ideas for this one and ArchangelOfJustice12 and me did the Fanfiction for this one. We did a great job. Let me know what you all think. This is the longest chapter we ever did.

See you all next time

Dead Space Series is owned by Visceral Entertainment.


	784. Mystery of the Loch Ness Monster

At the estate I was talking to Stuart and I was comforting his daughters Susie and Alicia. They were crying hard and they were hugging me and they were still shaking from the terrible ordeal they went through with the Terror of The Necromorphs. As a result of destroying the Necromorphs on Aegis VII, we formed a branch team to Team Loud Phoenix Storm dedicated to killing the Necromorphs and the Church of Unitology. We call it the Anti-Unitology Conglomerate and their goal is to destroy the entirety of the Necromorphs and kill the entire Church of Unitology. I found out when we got back that a Temporal Wormhole opened up. Cutting a hole in the fabric of space and it let the distress signal we received from the USG Ishimura come into our time in the year 2019 from the year 2508. We don't know how this happened but somehow it did.

Me: It's all right girls. It's all right.

Nico: Poor girls. The Necromorphs really scarred them for life.

Stuart: They sure did.

Vince: I can't believe how terrifying those creatures were.

Carol: They were awful.

Britney Crosby: Excuse me J.D. How are they doing?

Me: They were traumatized because of the Necromorphs.

Britney Crosby: Oh the poor things. Me and Julie are gonna head over to the Jupiter Prison for another rant session.

Me: Okay. I'm sorry I can't go with you. Suzie and Alicia need a lot of help.

Julie Martin: Okay. We'll be back later.

Nico: Have fun girls.

They got on a teleporter and went to the Jupiter Prison.

* * *

Britney and Julie arrived at the Jupiter prison and they got ready. It was gonna be enjoyable.

Britney Crosby: I'll start. I'm gonna enjoy ranting at this bitch!

Prisoner 1: J.D. not here with you today?

Britney Crosby: No. He couldn't come because he's helping two traumatized girls that we rescued on a mission. It was a horrifying nightmare.

Julie Martin: I can tell you all about it.

Prisoner 1: What happened?

Julie Martin revealed what went down with the Terror of The Necromorphs and everyone was shocked and terrified.

Prisoner 1: Oh man. Poor girls.

Prisoner 2: What did these Necromorphs look like?

Julie used her powers and she showed them the horrifying images of the Necromorphs that they learned about from Nicole and they were horrifying.

Prisoner 3: Those creatures are terrifying!

Prisoner 4: And disgusting looking!

Prisoner 1: Those poor girls have been through a nightmare.

Julie Martin: Nightmare is an understatement.

Prisoner 1: I'm sorry that they went through all that. But tell them that we wish them the best.

Guard 1: Same here. That was an awful experience that they went through.

Julie Martin: We will. Lets watch the rants.

Britney Crosby put breath spray in her mouth and cleared her throat.

Britney Crosby: (Clears throat and takes a deep breath) YOU ARE THE MOST FUCKED UP MOST WORTHLESS FUCKING BITCH EVER! I WOULD RATHER PISS ON A SANDWICH AND EAT IT AS IT IS COVERED IN RAW SEWAGE THAN HAVE A FUCKED UP FLAT-CHESTED FREAK THAN YOU!

Everyone: EWWWWW!

Prisoner 4: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Prisoner 2: But I would not want to eat a sandwich like that.

Julie Martin: As J.D. would say "Eating a sandwich like that would taste worse than puke!"

Everyone laughed hysterically.

Guard 2: (Laughs hysterically) You got that right.

Prisoner 3: (Laughs Hysterically) That was funny.

Julie Martin: My turn.

Julie walked up to Vicky.

Julie Martin: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM ONE OF THE VILLAGE PEOPLE HERE TO DISCO FOR YOU!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Uh... Yes?

Julie Martin: THAT'S IT!

Julie Martin jumped Icky Vicky and she pulverized the living shit out of her with incredibly indiscriminate fury in a fight cloud. Everyone was laughing hysterically and they were holding their sides and rolling on the floor laughing their heads off uncontrollably.

* * *

Out in the backyard, Betty and Jen were having a contest where they find out who has a faster transformation in becoming a She-Hulk. Betty and Jen had black and dark blue tattered clothes on over their She-Hulk costumes.

Toad Man: (to Betty and Jen) You two ready to start?

Jen: I'm ready.

Betty: Ready.

Toad Man: All right. Go!

Jen: (Feels her bones stretching) Betty, how are you holding up?

Betty: (Groans) I'm holding up well!

They turned into their She-Hulk forms and their tattered clothes were shredding apart. However when they were done they both tied.

Toad Man: It's a tie with you both.

Red She-Hulk: Wow. We're both the same Jen.

She-Hulk: We sure are.

* * *

Later we were in the living room and I was looking up the legend of the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. For decades, many people over in Scotland believed that the legendary Loch Ness Monster was a prehistoric creature that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and was living in Loch Ness ever since. But in 1960 it was a hoax. But according to popular belief, it has been swimming the lake ever since 540 A.D.

In Scottish folklore, the Loch Ness Monster or Nessie is said to be a creature that inhabits Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands. It is often described as large in size with a long neck and one or more humps protruding from the water. Popular interest and belief in the creature have varied since it was brought to worldwide attention in 1933. Evidence of its existence is anecdotal, with a few disputed photographs and sonar readings.

The scientific community regards the Loch Ness Monster as a phenomenon without biological basis, explaining sightings as hoaxes, wishful thinking, and the misidentification of mundane objects.

The word "monster" was reportedly applied for the first time to the creature on 2 May 1933 by Alex Campbell, water bailiff for Loch Ness and a part-time journalist, in an Inverness Courier report. On 4 August 1933 the Courier published a report by Londoner George Spicer that several weeks earlier, while they were driving around the loch he and his wife saw "the nearest approach to a dragon or pre-historic animal that I have ever seen in my life" trundling across the road toward the loch with "an animal" in its mouth. Letters began appearing in the Courier, often anonymously, claiming land or water sightings by the writer, their family or acquaintances or remembered stories. The accounts reached the media, which described a "monster fish", "sea serpent", or "dragon" and eventually settled on "Loch Ness monster".

On 6 December 1933 the first purported photograph of the monster, taken by Hugh Gray, was published in the Daily Express; the Secretary of State for Scotland soon ordered police to prevent any attacks on it. In 1934, interest was further piqued by the "surgeon's photograph". That year, R. T. Gould published an account of the author's investigation and a record of reports predating 1933. Other authors have claimed sightings of the monster dating to the sixth century AD.

The earliest report of a monster in the vicinity of Loch Ness appears in the Life of St. Columba by Adomnán, written in the sixth century AD. According to Adomnán, writing about a century after the events described, Irish monk Saint Columba was staying in the land of the Picts with his companions when he encountered local residents burying a man by the River Ness. They explained that the man was swimming in the river when he was attacked by a "water beast" which mauled him and dragged him underwater. Although they tried to rescue him in a boat, he was dead. Columba sent a follower, Luigne moccu Min, to swim across the river. The beast approached him, but Columba made the sign of the cross and said: "Go no further. Do not touch the man. Go back at once." The creature stopped as if it had been "pulled back with ropes" and fled, and Columba's men and the Picts gave thanks for what they perceived as a miracle.

Believers in the monster point to this story, set in the River Ness rather than the loch itself, as evidence for the creature's existence as early as the sixth century. Sceptics question the narrative's reliability, noting that water-beast stories were extremely common in medieval hagiographies and Adomnán's tale probably recycles a common motif attached to a local landmark. According to sceptics, Adomnán's story may be independent of the modern Loch Ness Monster legend and became attached to it by believers seeking to bolster their claims. Ronald Binns considers that this is the most serious of various alleged early sightings of the monster, but all other claimed sightings before 1933 are dubious and do not prove a monster tradition before that date. Christopher Cairney uses a specific historical and cultural analysis of Adomnán to separate Adomnán's story about St. Columba from the modern myth of the Loch Ness Monster, but finds an earlier and culturally significant use of Celtic "water beast" folklore along the way. In doing so he also discredits any strong connection between kelpies or water-horses and the modern "media-augmented" creation of the Loch Ness Monster.

In October 1871 (or 1872), D. Mackenzie of Balnain reportedly saw an object resembling a log or an upturned boat "wriggling and churning up the water". The object moved slowly at first, disappearing at a faster speed. Mackenzie sent his story in a letter to Rupert Gould in 1934, shortly after popular interest in the monster increased.

Modern interest in the monster was sparked by a sighting on 22 July 1933, when George Spicer and his wife saw "a most extraordinary form of animal" cross the road in front of their car. They described the creature as having a large body (about 4 feet (1.2 m) high and 25 feet (8 m) long) and a long, wavy, narrow neck, slightly thicker than an elephant's trunk and as long as the 10–12-foot (3–4 m) width of the road. They saw no limbs. It lurched across the road towards the loch 20 yards (20 m) away, leaving a trail of broken undergrowth in its wake.

It has been claimed that sightings of the monster increased after a road was built along the loch in early 1933, bringing workers and tourists to the formerly-isolated area. However, Binns has described this as "the myth of the lonely loch", as it was far from isolated before then, due to the construction of the Caledonian Canal. In the 1930s, the existing road by the side of the loch was given a serious upgrade (just possibly this work could have contributed to the legend, since there could have been tar barrels floating in the loch).

Hugh Gray's photograph taken near Foyers on 12 November 1933 was the first photograph alleged to depict the monster. It was slightly blurred, and it has been noted that if one looks closely the head of a dog can be seen. Gray had taken his Labrador for a walk that day, and it is suspected that the photograph depicts his dog fetching a stick from the loch.[26] Others have suggested the photograph depicts an otter or a swan. The original negative was lost; however in 1963 Maurice Burton came into "possession of two lantern slides, contact positives from th[e] original negative" and when projected onto a screen they revealed an "otter rolling at the surface in characteristic fashion."

On 5 January 1934 a motorcyclist, Arthur Grant, claimed to have nearly hit the creature while approaching Abriachan (near the north-eastern end of the loch) at about 1 a.m. on a moonlit night. According to Grant, it had a small head attached to a long neck; the creature saw him, and crossed the road back to the loch. Grant, a veterinary student, described it as a cross between a seal and a plesiosaur. He said he dismounted and followed it to the loch, but saw only ripples.

Grant produced a sketch of the creature which was examined by zoologist Maurice Burton, who stated it was consistent with the appearance and behavior of an otter. Regarding the long size of the creature reported by Grant; it has been suggested that this was a faulty observation due to the poor light conditions. Paleontologist Darren Naish has suggested that Grant may have seen either an otter or a seal and exaggerated his sighting over time.

The "surgeon's photograph" is reportedly the first photo of the creature's head and neck. Supposedly taken by Robert Kenneth Wilson, a London gynecologist, it was published in the Daily Mail on 21 April 1934. Wilson's refusal to have his name associated with it led to it being known as the "surgeon's photograph". According to Wilson, he was looking at the loch when he saw the monster, grabbed his camera and snapped four photos. Only two exposures came out clearly; the first reportedly shows a small head and back, and the second shows a similar head in a diving position. The first photo became well-known, and the second attracted little publicity because of its blurriness.

For 60 years the photo was considered evidence of the monster's existence, although sceptics dismissed it as driftwood, an elephant, an otter, or a bird. The photo's scale was controversial; it is often shown cropped (making the creature seem large and the ripples like waves), while the uncropped shot shows the other end of the loch and the monster in the centre. The ripples in the photo were found to fit the size and pattern of small ripples, unlike large waves photographed up close. Analysis of the original image fostered further doubt. In 1993, the makers of the Discovery Communications documentary Loch Ness Discovered analysed the uncropped image and found a white object visible in every version of the photo (implying that it was on the negative). It was believed to be the cause of the ripples, as if the object was being towed, although the possibility of a blemish on the negative could not be ruled out. An analysis of the full photograph indicated that the object was small, about 60 to 90 cm (2 to 3 ft) long.

Since 1994, most agree that the photo was an elaborate hoax. It had been described as fake in a 7 December 1975 Sunday Telegraph article which fell into obscurity. Details of how the photo was taken were published in the 1999 book, Nessie – the Surgeon's Photograph Exposed, which contains a facsimile of the 1975 Sunday Telegraph article. The creature was reportedly a toy submarine built by Christian Spurling, the son-in-law of Marmaduke Wetherell. Wetherell had been publicly ridiculed by his employer, the Daily Mail, after he found "Nessie footprints" which turned out to be a hoax. To get revenge on the Mail, Wetherell perpetrated his hoax with co-conspirators Spurling (sculpture specialist), Ian Wetherell (his son, who bought the material for the fake), and Maurice Chambers (an insurance agent). The toy submarine was bought from F. W. Woolworths, and its head and neck were made from wood putty. After testing it in a local pond the group went to Loch Ness, where Ian Wetherell took the photos near the Altsaigh Tea House. When they heard a water bailiff approaching, Duke Wetherell sank the model with his foot and it is "presumably still somewhere in Loch Ness".[ Chambers gave the photographic plates to Wilson, a friend of his who enjoyed "a good practical joke". Wilson brought the plates to Ogston's, an Inverness chemist, and gave them to George Morrison for development. He sold the first photo to the Daily Mail, who then announced that the monster had been photographed.

Little is known of the second photo; it is often ignored by researchers, who believe its quality too poor and its differences from the first photo too great to warrant analysis. It shows a head similar to the first photo, with a more turbulent wave pattern and possibly taken at a different time and location in the loch. Some believe it to be an earlier, cruder attempt at a hoax, and others (including Roy Mackal and Maurice Burton) consider it a picture of a diving bird or otter which Wilson mistook for the monster. According to Morrison, when the plates were developed Wilson was uninterested in the second photo; he allowed Morrison to keep the negative, and the second photo was rediscovered years later. When asked about the second photo by the Ness Information Service Newsletter, Spurling " ... was vague, thought it might have been a piece of wood they were trying out as a monster, but [was] not sure."

Me: The legendary Loch Ness Monster. A creature that has eluded us for over 1,579 years.

Lincoln: It's amazing.

Laney: I know. I read all about it in one of my favorite books.

Me: But it was discovered to be a hoax back in the 1990's.

Laney: It would be so cool to see a legendary creature like that. We already saw the legendary Mongolian Death Worm during the Global Race. So there must be all kinds of legendary creatures we haven't seen yet.

Bai Tza: I assure you guys. The Loch Ness Monster is definitely real.

Me: How do you know that Bai Tza?

Bai Tza: I've seen it in Scotland before I was sealed into the Netherworld. It's an amazing creature.

Me: This we got to see. We got to head over to Scotland!

We were off to Scotland.

* * *

We arrived by Lake Loch Ness. It was a beautiful lake.

Me: Wow! Lake Loch Ness. For over 1,579 years this lake has been embroiled in controversy and skepticism.

Laney: It sure has. But this lake is really beautiful.

We went to a local castle and we saw Daphne Blake's cousin Shannon Blake.

Shannon Blake: (Scottish Accent) Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's an awesome honor to meet you lads and lassies.

Me: Shannon Blake. Daphne told us a little about you.

Shannon Blake: You know how she is now.

Then we saw Mystery Inc there as well.

Fred: Hey guys!

Me: Fred, guys! It's great to see you here.

Velma: Jinkies. What brings you all here?

Me: Isn't it obvious? We're here to see if the legend of the Loch Ness Monster is real. For 1,579 years this whole place has been surrounded in controversy.

Shannon Blake: My favorite adventure of yours was when you all took on the Phantom Virus and the Revenge Squad.

Daphne: I remember that. And me and the gang were there as well.

Maria: I also remember that me, Lea, and Rubberband Man were the only ones not knocked unconscious before Scooby defeated the Phantom Virus.

Me: That was one of our most action packed and amazing adventures.

Nico: It sure was.

Me: So what's going on here?

Fred told us whats been happening. The Loch Ness Monster has been terrorizing the land before the Highland Games and it was really starting to become a problem.

Me: So the Loch Ness Monster is causing a number of problems.

Shannon Blake: Aye. We have to stop it.

Me: We'll gladly help out.

Fred: So how are we gonna find out what's going on?

Me: Well first did you find anything that might lead us to the monster?

Shaggy: Like yeah. I did.

Shaggy handed me what looked like some kind of piece of skin. I felt it and it was some kind of leather.

Me: It's some kind of leather. This is not reptilian monster skin.

Windcharger: So we have a so-called monster running around.

Me: It sure looks like it.

Nico: Yeah. Didn't you guys deal with a monster like this before?

Velma: We sure did. It was done by professor Fiona Pembrooke.

Laney: Oh wow! I love Professor Pembrooke's books on the Loch Ness Monster.

Velma: I do too Laney.

Me: What was the motive behind this?

Velma: She wanted to scare Sir Ian Locksley with an amphibious machine into believing that the monster is real.

Me: Wow. That's a clever ruse. But if we can find the monster, we can show them. Lets do it!

We went out to Lake Loch Ness.

We were on an amazing boat and it was awesome.

The lake was calm and it was quiet.

Me: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Laney: It's creepy. But amazing.

Lincoln: What does this monster look like?

Me: It's some kind of prehistoric creature. We don't know what it looks like.

Then we heard some kind of moan and we saw something swimming passed us incredibly fast.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: There it is!

I blast the water and an explosion of the water blew it out and out came a massive amphibious creature and it had glowing red eyes!

Me: Whoa!

I noticed a torn piece of skin ripped off the creature and under it was metal.

Me: Wait a minute. That monster is fake!

Windcharger: Hang on. My electromagnetic field is drawing in something from inside that so called Loch Ness Monster.

Lincoln lifted it up and he brought it on board and I tore the skin off and we saw that it was a machine.

Me: It's a machine.

I opened it and inside it was famous Author Professor Fiona Pembrooke.

Wildrider: Do you have anything you want to say for yourself?

Laney: Wow! Professor Fiona Pembrooke!

Prof. Pembrooke: (Scottish Accent) It's an honor to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You too Professor. We're actually here to help prove that the legendary Loch Ness Monster is real. During the Global Race we participated in, Laney managed to prove the existence of the legendary Mongolian Death Worm.

Prof. Pembrooke: That's amazing lass. You have the makings of an amazing cryptozoologist.

Laney: Thanks professor. You're one of my heroes and I love your research. I love learning all about everything.

Suddenly there was another roar and we saw a fast object moving on through surface and we then saw a massive prehistoric long necked creature surface. It was a giant plesiosaurus-like creature and it was 300 feet long and it had a whale-like tail and it had amazing amphibious fins and it was a magnificent marvel! It was the true legendary LOCH NESS MONSTER!

Me: I don't believe it! It's the true Loch Ness Monster!

Bai Tza: I told you she was real!

Nico: Unbelievable! She IS real!

Sir Ian: (Scottish Accent) I don't believe my eyes! She is real!

Nessie: (Scottish Accent) That's right. I'm sorry for scaring you all over the centuries.

Me: Whoa! You can talk.

Nessie: I sure can lad. You're the famous J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right.

Bai Tza: It's great to see you again Nessie.

Nessie: You too Bai Tza. How have you been?

Bai Tza: Been great. I've changed my ways since we last saw each other.

Girl Jordan: I helped her realize the error of her ways and she is now a member of the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Redemption Squad.

Nessie: I'm proud of you lass. The reason I didn't want to be found is because a bunch of crazy humans are trying to catch me and sell me to a zoo.

Lana: That's horrible!

Nico: Some people will just go to great lengths to do whatever it takes to make a living and take shortcuts in life.

Nessie: Aye. I agree with you on that. But right now I'm being chased by a mad human and a bunch of other humans that are after me.

Me: Are those the men behind you?

We saw the men and it was McIntyre and a bunch of mercenaries!

Sir Ian: It's McIntyre!

Mcintyre was supposed to use his ship to help Sir Ian Locksley track the supposed Loch Ness Monster, but at the last minute he and his men captured Sir Ian, Daphne Blake, and her cousin Shannon. Mcintyre wanted to harpoon the monster, capture it, and sell it for a lot of money. Only heroic action by Daphne and the others prevented him from trying this. (It wouldn't have worked in any case because the "monster" was a metal submarine.)

Daphne: I remember him! He wanted to catch the fake Nessie and sell it for quite a bundle of cash.

Me: I thought he was in prison.

Sir Ian: He busted out a few days ago.

Me: So that's it. Nessie, we'll protect you from those guys! Lets go!

We went out onto the water and we stood on top of the lake and we were ready to face McIntyre.

McIntyre saw us.

Me: McIntyre.

McIntyre: (Scottish Accent) So the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come to protect Nessie.

Me: That's right. And you aren't getting a single Euro from her. You want to get to her, you'll have to get through us!

McIntyre: With pleasure and I have some special friends.

He sent out 5 black pokeballs and out came an Aipom, a Solrock, a Gloom, a Purrloin, and a Litwick. But there was something different about them. They had blank eyes and they had strange black auras around them.

Lori: Something is literally wrong with this Pokemon and their power levels are stronger than normal Pokemon.

Ash: I battled a Solrock before! It usually isn't that strong.

McIntyre: (chuckles) My Solrock is special.

Misty: I've seen Erika from Celadon City use a Gloom in Ash's first journey. And I know it doesn't know a move involving a Dark Aura!

Riku: I've seen Xehanort do stuff like this.

Maria: Mcintyre's Pokemon are really bizarre.

Venom: It's almost like they're not normal Pokemon.

William: They're not. They're Shadow Pokemon. Mars and Jupiter told me about them a few minutes ago. They're Pokemon that have the door to their hearts sealed shut.

Elena: The way to turn those Pokemon back to normal is to purify them.

Stewie: But we need to catch them first!

Me: Leave that to me.

I fired blasts of light and removed the dark influence from them and I threw a bunch of pokeballs at them and caught them.

Me: Now you guys are going down!

Nico: And I just caught a Throh and a Seismitoad. McIntyre, you and your thugs have failed this country!

Me: Lets take them down!

We went at McIntyre and his thugs and I punched McIntyre in the face and kicked him in the stomach and I punched him in the face again and knocked out some of his teeth!

SMASH!

The thugs were being pulverized at a merciless and ferocious level.

Me: Lets show them the power of our combos and final smashes!

Windcharger: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Windchargers back and it enhanced his grenade launcher 100-fold.

She-Hulk: Time for some deadly hulk power. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her super strength and enabled her to fire a massive blast of green gamma energy.

Windcharger and She Hulk: GAMMA BOMB BARRAGE!

Windcharger fired numerous grenades and She-Hulk fired massive bombs of energy and they hit McIntyre's boat and blew it into a million pieces in a powerful explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Toad Man: Lets get down to business! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Toad Man's right arm and it enhanced his Rain Flush 100-fold.

Wildrider: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his twin-barrel plasma blaster and enhanced it 100-fold.

Toad Man and Wlidrider: ACID STORM DELUGE!

Toad Man rained down acid and Wildrider fired a massive blast of lightning and the attacks combined and they hit all of McIntyre's thugs and stunned them.

Me: Now for you McIntyre.

Misty: Lets show no mercy! WATER POKEMON SPIRIT STRIKE!

Misty fired a massive blast of water and it turned into all the water pokemon ever known and slammed into McIntyre with devastating force.

Daphne: Time for you to see why the Blake's are known for always getting into trouble! DANGER-PRONE ACCIDENT BURST!

Daphne fired a massive blast of rainbow energy and it hit McIntyre and an anvil fell right on his head.

CLANG!

Me: Oooh! That's gonna hurt!

Laney: Ouch! Now I know how I felt when I got hit in the head with that bowling ball.

McIntyre: (Stupidly) Mommy can I have some fudge? (Falls down.)

Misty: He sure got slammed on that.

We laughed at that.

Nessie: Oh that was funny!

Me: It was.

Misty: (To the viewers) You mess with legends around the world and you will mess with us and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right Misty.

Hunter: Und don't you forget it.

Later we sent McIntyre and his cronies to prison and they were sentenced to life in prison without parole in the Uranus Prison and they were ordered to pay €720,928,837,736,627,999.00 in restitution. We stayed and watched the Highland Games and we saw Lynn and Natilee participate in the Games. They were declared the ultimate champions of the Highland Games and more. We proved that the Legendary Loch Ness Monster was real and Laney was awarded a medal for proving to the world that the legendary Loch Ness Monster exists. She was made a junior professor of Cryptozoology and she gave Professor Pembrooke fame and fortune.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Scooby Doo Villain brought to justice.

Scooby Doo and the Loch Ness Monster from 2004 was an awesome movie! And I loved every second of it. The legend of the Loch Ness Monster was one of the most amazing stories I've ever read about and I've known it since I was a little kid. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	785. A Blisteringly Hot Day

It was a blistering and scorching hot day in Gotham Royal York.

PPG Narrator: The Plant City of Gotham Royal York...

The heat was felt.

PPG Narrator: Whew! And man is it hot.

The heat was completely unbearable! The temperature was 130˚ and it was as hot as Death Valley in Gotham Royal York. People all over were sweating buckets and trying to cool down. It was making Phoenix, Arizona look like a total joke.

The estate was not fairing any better.

PPG Narrator: Even here at the Team Loud Phoenix Storm suburban mansion, the heat was making everyone hot under the collar.

Me: Man it is so hot!

Lola: I know. I can't believe it's that hot out!

Adult Blossom: Here J.D.

Adult Blossom blew her ice breath at me and I was being cooled down.

Me: Ahh. That feels so good!

Laney: It sure does. I can't believe it's so hot outside.

Lisa: It's 54˚ Celcius outside.

Me: That's 129.2˚ Fahrenheit.

Lori : What do you think is literally causing this blistering heat?

Hunter: (German Accent) No idea Lori. But this is an awful heatwave.

Lana: I know.

Lori: This is literally the hottest day ever.

Luna: I know dude. I'm frying like an egg here!

Sam S.L.: Me too.

Tara: I love the heat. It's perfect for me.

Me: Let me guess Tara, you lived in a volcano for a while.

Tara: Yep.

Nico was using Vexen's ice powers to cool himself down.

Nico: I'm not complaining.

Lana was cooling us down with her ice powers.

William (sweating heavily): Maria, are you sweating right now?

William saw that Maria was in her water form.

Maria: Hey, William. I've never kissed you while I'm in my water form before.

William and Maria kissed.

They broke away and William was refreshed.

William: That was so cool.

Spiderman: Man, I can feel the heat even under my mask.

Me: I know. It's so hot and it's like Death Valley out there.

Iron man: (sweating) I think this heat wave might accomplish what all the bad guys have been trying to do all this time.

Julie Martin: I'm just glad my ice powers make me immune to the heat as well.

Killer Frost: I know. I love it.

Scream: Maria, maybe you should stay in your swimsuit until the heat wave passes.

Me: That's a good idea.

Maria: I agree.

Sabrina Mason and Carly Beth were given water and flower powers and they were cooling themselves down.

Horsea is swimming in the pool and is loving the heat.

Horsea: (Swimming in the pool) I'm not complaining. I love the heat.

Young Bubbles: Guys, something's wrong with Blossom.

Me: What's wrong Bubbles?

Young Bubbles: She locked herself in her room and won't come out.

We went over to her room and we saw Julie Martin by the door.

Julie Martin: Blossom? (knocks) (Singing)

Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Blossom: Go away, Julie.

Me: Poor Blossom. But great job singing that song from 2013's Frozen, Julie.

Julie Martin: Thanks J.D.

I went to the door and opened it and went in and I saw Blossom sitting on the bed all by herself.

Me: What's wrong Blossom?

Blossom was crying.

Me: Oh Blossom you can tell me.

I sat on her bed.

Blossom: (Crying) I discovered that I have Ice Breath and I froze a bunch of people by accident. I promised I would never use it again.

Me: Oh Blossom. That was an accident. You had no idea this would happen.

Nico: Yeah Blossom. I didn't know I had powers myself until I accidentally killed Ken. And that day still haunts me even though I'm over it.

Susie: I didn't know that happened to you Nico.

Alicia: Me neither.

Nico: Yeah it was awful girls. But I'll tell you all about it later.

Susie: Okay.

Me: How are you two feeling?

Susie: We're still having bad nights because of what happened.

Alicia: Yeah. But we're slowly getting better thanks to Ms. Ino and Ms. Kate.

Me: I'm glad girls.

Susie and Alicia were now wearing new clothes. Susie had an awesome red Summer dress with blue flowers and red fire on it and the new symbol of the Anti-Unitology Conglomerate was on it.

Alicia had an amazing blue Summer dress with red flowers and blue fire on it as well as the same symbol.

Maria: Those dresses we made for you two are amazing.

Alicia: Thanks Maria.

Susie: We love these dresses.

Blossom: (Groans in Pain)

Me: Blossom, what's wrong?

Blossom: Something is attacking me!

Then an aura of dark energy appeared and it separated from Blossom and then we saw the Telltale Glowing Yellow eyes of a Heartless! Blossom fell down exhausted and the Heartless flew out the window.

Me: A Heartless!

Riku: It's from the darkness in Blossom's heart!

Me: We have to go after it!

Laney: Outside in the blistering heat!?

Me: I know it's hot out, but we have to. Besides, we've handled much worse inhospitable conditions than this.

Lana: He's right.

Me: Lets go!

We went out to the city.

Me: Whoa! It's really hot!

Laney: Yeah it's like walking into an oven!

Me: We handled stuff like this before.

We flew off into the city.

* * *

In the middle of the city, we arrived and we saw G1 Rampage was scolding the citizens.

G1 Rampage: (to the Townsville citizens) You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I thought you learned your lesson the last time there was a heat wave!

Me: (To the Adult Powerpuff Girls) You guys dealt with a heat wave like this before?

Adult Blossom: We sure did. The temperature was 132˚ and it was the worst heat wave we've ever had.

Adult Bubbles: A Massive Flaming meteor was the cause of it.

Me: That's is extremely white-hot heat.

?: And it's only gonna get hotter!

We turned and we saw a little man no bigger than that of a kid and he was strong and he had an awesome mustache. It was one of the villains from 2016's version of the Powerpuff Girls: MANBOY!

In the sixth episode of the 2016 TV series, Manboy attempts to destroy the Zen-Aissance Fair using his Manbot, but is intercepted by Buttercup, who he enrages by calling her princess. His Manbot puts up a fight for a short period but is ultimately destroyed by Buttercup after throwing Manboy across the city. Manboy is seen later in his dwelling, plotting revenge against Buttercup. While there he carves wooden heads of the Powerpuff Girls using his chainsaw, with Buttercup at the top. Out of anger, Manboy throws his chainsaw at the Buttercup carving, but it simply bounces off, to Manboy's grief. He later returns to Zen-Aissance Fair with a wooden cannon being pulled by a polar bear and an army of animated T-bone steaks. Buttercup, who has converted to a more peaceful state of being, simply puts a flower in the cannon and is shot by it. When Blossom and Bubbles are having trouble defeating Manboy's meat army, Buttercup uses the training she learned from Guru Chillaxi to defeat Manboy, burning his beard off with her heat vision and tossing him into a giant pile of tofu.

Me: Who are you?

Manboy: I am Manboy. All the power and strength of a man in the body of a boy.

Maria: (laughs) Your villain name is Manboy? Did your mommy pick that name out for you?

BURN!

We laughed at Maria's burn.

Me: (Laughs) That was funny!

Nico: I remember you! You are a silly villain on 2016's Powerpuff Girls. That was funny!

Me: I remember that. That was funny. You are the personification of true manliness and manhood.

Manboy: That's right. And this city needs to get back to its manly roots and endure anything!

Flame Man: (to Man Boy) So you're the reason for this heat wave!

Manboy: That's right! And I will make everyone become men! And I have my friend to thank for it!

Me: Friend?

Then we saw a massive blast of fire explode out of the ground and it turned into a FIRE SKOLL! It was a Skoll Heartless but it was made of pure fire!

Me: It's a Skoll Heartless! But it's made of fire!

Laney: So that Heartless is the cause of this heat!

Then another Skoll Heartless appeared and it was the one made of Ice.

Me: Whoa! The Skoll of Fire & Ice! One of the Oldest Battles in the history of the universe.

Slug: Me, Slug smash Heartless!

Nico: Wait Slug. I got this.

Nico flew up and tamed the two Skoll Heartless by putting his hands on their heads and they glowed in a massively blinding white light and vanished. They turned into Skoll Wolf Tattoos on his middle finger.

Nico: Nice!

The heatwave was gone and the temperature dropped dramatically by 50˚ and it was now 85˚ Fahrenheit.

Laney: Ah much better!

Me: No kidding. What a difference.

Nico: I'll say.

Me: Now it's your turn for tasting defeat!

Nico: Manboy, you have failed this city!

Me: Lets get him!

Ben turned into Rath.

Ben: RATH!

Edzilla (to Rath): Rath want to help Ed pummel bearded man?

Rath: I'll gladly help! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING MANBOY! NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR CITY AND TEMPERATURE AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!

We went at Manboy and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Rath pulverized him all over the place and Edzilla smashed him all over.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire at him and burned his beard off! But Manboy grew it back.

Manboy: Is that the best you got you ugly brat!?

Lola: (ENRAGED) UGLY!?

Me: Oh Fuck!

Lori: Oh shit!

Laney: Now he's in for it!

Nico: Is this what's gonna happen when you call Lola U-G-L-Y?

Me: Oh yeah. And Manboy just signed his death warrant.

Lucy: I'll be sure to say something nice at his funeral.

Lola had a massive aura of fire explode out and she growled and roared with extremely ferocious fury!

Lola: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) **_NO ONE! CALLS! ME! UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**

Lola went at Manboy with extreme anger and fury and punched him in the face and knocked out all his teeth and she kicked him in his crotch with devastating force and we heard a majorly sickening crunch and winced! Lola then started mercilessly smashing his face in with indiscriminate fury. She was screaming at the top of her lungs with so much rage that it was unbelievable! It was brutal. Nico grabbed her and restrained her.

Nico: Lola stop! He's had enough!

Me: We don't want to kill him before we send him to prison! Lets use our combos and Final Smashes!

G1 Slug: Me, Slug, ready! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Slug's back and it enhanced his triceratops head and it enabled him to grow spikes out of his head and enhance his speed.

Spiderman: Time for some action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his web powers 100-fold.

G1 Slug and Spiderman: SPIDER DINOSAUR TRAMPLE!

Spiderman and Slug formed into a powerful Styracosaurus with Spider legs and they trampled Manboy with incredible force!

G1 Rampage: It's action time! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength and speed and enhanced his claws to beyond razor sharp.

Scream: We'll help out! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Scream's right arm and it enabled her to sprout wings and it enhanced her abilities 100-fold.

G1 Rampage and Scream: FLYING TIGER LASHSTORM!

G1 Rampage ran fast and Scream had hair spears ready and they went at Manboy and slashed him all over the place with powerful fury.

Flame Man: Lets see how you like the heat. FIRESTORM CYCLONE BURST!

Flame Man fired a massive blast of fire and it swirled around Manboy in a powerful tornado of pure fire and it was burning him bad.

Blossom: Lets see how you like this! ICE BREATH FREEZE!

Young Blossom blew out a blast of her ice breath and she froze Manboy in a block of solid ice. His head was the only thing sticking out.

Nico: You know what? I think we're gonna throw you in the Jupiter prison. There's a special treat for prisoners there.

Man Boy: No way I'm going to the slammer!

Nico: (laughs) Trust me. When you see the special treat in the Jupiter Prison, you'll be wanting to stay there.

We sent Manboy into the Jupiter Prison and he was sentenced to 20 consecutive terms of life in prison without parole and he was ordered to pay $400,715,735,725,735.00 in restitution. Nico caught a Leavanny and a Scolipede during the battle.

Blossom: (To the viewers) Chauvinistic Manhood will never be a match for the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You said it Blossom.

Hunter: Ja. Serves that monster right.

Me: Yep.

PPG Narrator: (Laughs) Oh Blossom, Ice still think you're cool. And so once again the day is saved. Thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We stood in the background in our poses.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanficton Complete and another Powerpuff Girls Villain brought to justice.

The episode this chapter is based off of is the episode Ice Sore. That episode was easily the hottest one ever! 130˚ would fry you! Manboy was a funny villain on 2016's Powerpuff Girls. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	786. An Insane Pink Imaginary Friend

At the Jupiter Prison, it was time for another rant session with the worst ever babysitter in the history of the world: Icky Vicky.

Manboy: So this is the reason why you sent me to prison?

Nico: Yep. See that girl there. That's the worst ever babysitter in the history of the world: Icky Vicky. She's pure evil to the core.

Nico explained all about her and Manboy was stunned.

Manboy: That's awful! I love children and I would never treat them like that. Sure I may be a bad guy but even I have a soft side.

Nico: That's true. But Icky Vicky is a monster and is a heartless psychotic sociopathic freak.

Manboy: I believe it. Icky Vicky has a black heart.

Molly Molloy: This is gonna be good guys.

Billy Deep: You said it. But I just can't help but feel sorry for Stuart's kids.

Prisoner 2: I hear ya Billy. They went through a rough time.

Molly Molloy: I know. But they are getting better. Thanks for your concern.

Prisoner 2: You're welcome.

They got it underway.

Molly Molloy: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SOME FLAT AND POINTY OBJECT THAT GETS STRUCK BY A HAMMER, HERE TO FIX YOUR BROKEN CHAIR!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Um... Yes?

Molly Molloy: THAT'S IT! I'LL NAIL YOUR FUCKING ASS INTO PULP YOU FUCKWIT!

Molly Molloy jumped her and pulverized the living shit out of her and everyone was laughing their heads off.

Nico: (Laughing Hysterically) Oh this always cracks me up!

Billy Deep: My turn. I hope my parents don't ground me for this.

Billy Deep went up to Icky Vicky.

Billy Deep: Are you calling me a spectacle? What, do I look like a lens in a frame, designed so you can see better out one of your eyes!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?

Icky Vicky: Uh... Yes?

Billy Deep: THAT'S IT!

Billy Deep jumped her and pulverized her all over the place.

Everyone was laughing their heads off some more.

Manboy: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) OH THIS IS SO FUNNY! NOW I SEE WHAT YOU MEANT BY THIS NICO!

Nico: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Sheena Deep: My turn!

Sheena Deep went up to Icky Vicky.

Sheena Deep: ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M FAT? THAT I'M SOME KIND OF CHICKEN LEG FOR YOUR MATSOBALL SOUP!? A CHUNK OF FAT MEANT TO UP YOUR CHOLESTEROL LEVELS!?

Icky Vicky: Umm. Yes?

Sheena Deep: THAT'S IT! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING BUTT!

Sheena Deep jumped Icky Vicky and pulverized the living shit out of her. Everyone was laughing hysterically again.

Prisoner 3: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!) OH THAT IS SO FUNNY!

Nico: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!) YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Robby Schwartz: My turn! I'm just gonna do a prank on her.

Nico: Okay.

Robby Schwartz went up to Icky Vicky and put a stethoscope on her.

Robby Schwartz then pulled out an air horn.

Nico: Uh oh. Plug your ears guys. This is gonna be loud.

They plugged their ears.

Robby Schwartz put on Noise Cancelling Earphones. She held the airhorn up to the probe of the stethoscope and honked it.

 _ **HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKK!**_

The Horn blast was so loud that it made Icky Vicky's head shake violently and she screamed in so much pain as blood poured out of her ears.

Everyone was laughing hysterically! Another funny rant session was in the books.

* * *

Back on Earth, Nico was riding his Rapidash and Britney Crosby was riding her own Rapidash with him. But her Rapidash was a Dark Element Rapidash. They were going to talk to Britney's mom about what happened to Britney during their encounter with Slappy.

Britney Crosby: This is so awesome Nico! I love riding horses but I never thought riding a Rapidash would be so awesome!

Nico: J.D. is a great teacher of how to raise Pokemon.

Britney Crosby: He sure is. And I'm learning so much as well from you guys. Who are we gonna go after next in the Goosebumps Series?

Nico: We're going after Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For.

Britney Crosby: I remember reading that one. That was a great one. But her magic always takes a turn for the worse.

Nico: I know. Clarissa is an evil sorceress. But she will pay for her crimes. But I can't believe that she turned Samantha Byrd into a bird. But I have a feeling that she is out there somewhere and we will find her and help her.

Nico and Britney Crosby rode on and they had no idea that a hawk was watching them from on top of a tree. That hawk was Samantha Byrd, transformed into a hawk by Clarissa.

Samantha: I know you will Nico. And I'll be waiting.

Samantha flew off.

* * *

In Jackson, Mississippi they arrived at the house Britney Crosby lives in. Turns out her house is a massive mansion. It was a beautiful 12,000 square foot home with all kinds of awesome features!

Nico: Wow! Britney, I didn't know your family was filthy rich.

Britney Crosby: Yeah. My mom is a very successful business entrepreneur and she makes a very popular health bar called ChocoHoney Delight.

Nico: Ah! I love those chocolate bars. They are so delicious!

Britney Crosby: I know. They are so good.

They went into the mansion grounds and the garden was a breathtaking and beautiful marvel.

Nico: Wow. Britney your garden is amazing.

Britney Crosby: I know. I got this magnificent mansion after my first visit to Horrorland. It's over $75,000,000,000.00. We got a huge amount of money totaling $500,000,000,000,000.00.

Nico: Wow! That's a lot of money.

Britney Crosby: I know. It's not as big as J.D.'s wealth but I'm not complaining.

They went into the house and it was amazing. It was an amazing mansion worth a tremendous fortune and more.

Nico: Wow. Britney your house is amazing.

Britney Crosby: Thanks Nico. It's home sweet home.

Poliwag: It's so breathtaking.

Mrs. Crosby then arrived.

Mrs. Crosby: Britney!

Britney Crosby: Hey mom!

They hugged and were reunited.

Mrs. Crosby: I was so worried about you.

Britney Crosby: I'm sorry to worry you mom. I was in good hands.

Nico: Hello Mrs. Crosby. I'm Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico and I'm one of the second in command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Mrs. Crosby: It's such an honor to meet you Nico.

Nico: There's a reason why Britney wasn't here and we have a lot to tell you.

They got to talking.

Nico told Mrs. Crosby about the torment that Slappy inflicted to him, Britney, and to several others. Mrs. Crosby was horrified.

Mrs. Crosby: So Slappy tormented you as well?

Nico: That's right Mrs. Crosby. Slappy was the worst ever monster I've ever encountered and I was dealt an indelible scar because of him. But Dr. Strange killed him before we did and sealed him into the Dark Dimension forever. But there are many others that he has tormented over the years and Britney was one of his victims.

Britney Crosby: That's right mom. Slappy tormented me during my first visit to Horrorland.

Mrs. Crosby: Well, I'm just glad Slappy didn't do anything to hurt you, Britney. Now, you just need to find yourself a boyfriend.

Britney Crosby: I'm sure my current outfit can help with that. It was Poliwag who gave me the black sunglasses.

Poliwag: Hey! Don't make me an accomplice here!

Nico laughed.

Nico: But that is funny. But Britney you will find someone that's perfect for you.

Mrs. Crosby: That's true. But Britney I love your clothes. Where did you get those?

Britney Crosby: My friend in Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Maria made them. She, Leni Loud and Teresa Haylin make awesome clothes. I'm also a member of Nico's branch team called the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

Mrs. Crosby: That's amazing.

Nico: It sure is. I'm the leader of the Goosebumps Monster Busters and our mission is to eliminate all the Goosebumps Monsters that are terrorizing people all over the world.

Mrs. Crosby: That's a heavy job. But I strongly believe in you all. Slappy terrorized so many people and ruined their lives.

Nico: I know. But thanks for your support Mrs. Crosby and Britney is in good hands.

Britney smiled knowing that she is safe and that she can handle anything.

* * *

At the estate we were watching TV, reading books, playing card games and more. I was looking up on the computer the members of Organization XIII and figuring what Heartless they were before they became Nobodies. Nico came back earlier and he caught a Lilligant and Whimsicott.

Lana: The Heartless that the members of Organization XIII became were really terrifying.

Me: I know Lana. They were incredible though. But they were really powerful.

Lola: Which ones did we encounter again?

Me: Lets see. So far the ones we beat are Vexen's Heartless - the Cryoflamer, Demyx's Heartless - the Dragopool Dragon, Xaldin's Heartless - the Tornadic Deathstorm, Elena's Heartless - the Electrified Skyterror, Marluxia's Heartless - the 8-Headed Pain Rose, Lea's Heartless - the Nuclear Firepain, and Aeleus's Heartless - the Volcanic Death Crystal.

So far we've defeated 7 out of 13 Heartless for each member of Organization XIII.

Laney: We're almost half way there.

Sora: Roxas is still inside me and he was part of Organization XIII.

Me: I know. But he merged with you so we won't have to fight him. I hope. The only ones we have left to destroy as Heartless are Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Saïx and Luxord. And I'm willing to bet that Xemnas's Heartless is gonna be the most powerful one ever. He is Xehanort's Heartless after all.

Lea: Yeah that's true.

Xion: But I'm a Nobody and I was part of Organization XIII.

Me: Yes Xion we know that. But you have a light inside you that can pierce through the shadow of evil.

Nico: Lets not forget that Arixam is Maria's Nobody and Xnek was Ken's Nobody.

Me: That's what really surprised me. Maria and Ken didn't turn into Heartless.

Arixam: That's what really startles us Maria.

Maria: I know. You were born when I was cured thanks to the power of Tefnut.

Arixam: I know.

Kairi: And my Nobody Naminé is here. She's helping us out.

Me: I know. But I have a strong feeling that we're about to face Saïx's Heartless next.

Luan: If we do then we better be ready for him.

Rita: And I want to help you out against him.

Me: We would love to have you help Ms. Rita. We're always willing to give you a shot. You did get Lightning Powers and Super Elasticity.

Rita: That's right and I can now be in multiple places at once now.

Me: I know.

Lincoln came in and he had the mail.

Lincoln: Mail's here guys.

Me: Oh cool.

I went through it and we got a lot of neat stuff. But there was one letter that was out of the ordinary.

Me: Hmm. What's this one?

I opened it and it was a note.

Me: It's a note. (Reading)

"Dear Bloo,

This is your future wife Berry. Guess what?

I have Timmy Turner's Parents and I am holding his parents hostage.

If you want to see them alive again, you will marry me in a wedding to become mine.

I love you Bloo.

Berry."

It was a ransom note!

Me: It's a ransom note!

Lori: But who is Berry?

Me: Sounds like she's an imaginary friend that Bloo knows.

Bloo: Oh man! She is the worst! She has an insanely mad crush on me!

Me: Let me see here.

I looked up her profile and she was a pink imaginary friend only half of Bloo's size and she's a homicidal and envious psychopathic imaginary friend.

She first appeared in "Berry Scary" where she arrived at Foster's with luggage from an unknown home. She was welcomed by Frankie, but her eyes were stuck on Bloo. She instantly fell in love, and followed him everywhere he went. The first sign of her jealous personality was shown when Bloo got up from the dining room table to get cake, and another imaginary friend took his chair. Berry asked him politely to leave, but he refused. She then got angry and yelled, and the imaginary friend got up and ran.

Berry followed Bloo to his bed room, where she met Mac. When she learned that they were best friends she grew an instant hatred for Mac, and planned to get rid of him. When Bloo and Mac were outside in an attempt to break the world record for most paddle palls paddled, she arrived and cut the string with scissors, causing the ball to fly across the field. Bloo was about to retrieve it when Mac pulled out a spare. He began the paddling again, and Berry once again cut it. This time Bloo was forced to go get it, and Berry started a conversation with Mac. She drew a knife and began slashing an unknown object off screen with anger in her eyes. When she finished, she grabbed the object which were rice crispy treats, offering one to Mac. Mac, unsure about Berry, denied the offer.

Over the course of the next few days Berry would interfere with their world record plans, even putting Mac's life in danger by locking him in a freezer. Finally, Berry met Bloo in the bathroom and told him that Mac must have been getting in the way of their world record plans, and told him to work with her instead. That evening, Berry showed Bloo the world's biggest rubber band ball she had been working on, and asked if Bloo would help her with the last rubber band. The entire house was watching, until Mac arrived to stop them by cutting the last rubber band. Mac and Bloo then used a new rubber band to strap Berry to the ball, and her constant squirming caused the ball to roll back and break through the wall. She rolled off into the distance, eventually breaking the world record for longest distance traveled while strapped to the world's largest rubber band ball.

Her next and last appearance was in "Affair Weather Friends" where she disguised herself as a rich boy named Barry Bling. She was given a tour of Foster's, eventually asking Mac if she could purchase Bloo for a hundred dollars. Mac refused the offer, and "Barry Bling" kept raising his offer, eventually going to ten thousand dollars. Mac refused even this, and Berry left. On the way out the door she said that now she had nothing to do but to play with the thousands of toys he owned, including an automatic paddle ball. This caught Bloo's interest, and would sneak out of Foster's on a daily basis to play with Berry.

Eventually Mac found out about what Bloo was up to and lost stormed off to Berry's mansion to confront the two. He couldn't find them anywhere, but did find many unusual things (several Barry Bling costumes, the tied-up family who owned the mansion, and a shrine to Bloo). Eventually, Mac found the toy room, but the lights went out and a strange noise could be heard.

When they were turned back on, Mac found himself tied to the world's largest rubber band ball and was confronted by Berry, who ripped off her costume and rolled the ball onto a set of train tracks. The ball was placed just right so that if a train would be coming it would hit and kill Mac - which is just what Berry planned on! She got in the toy train and turned it on, and the train raced at Mac. Just when all hope seemed lost for the boy, Bloo arrived and didn't even notice that Mac was in danger. Finally, he realized what was going on, and Berry tossed her automatic paddle ball at him. Bloo was torn between saving Mac or taking the paddle ball. He came up with a plan and took the paddle ball, turned it on, and launched the ball at Mac. Mac grabbed onto the ball with his mouth and was pulled from the trap. Berry hit the rubber band ball and was once again strapped to it, which broke through the wall and rolled off into the distance with Berry screaming. It is unknown what happen to her afterwards whether or not she survive this time like before.

Me: Whoa! This Imaginary Friend has some serious problems!

William: Why would Berry want to kidnap Timmy's parents?

Bloo: Maybe as a bargaining chip for me to marry her. Well, Berry can have them.

Eddy: (snickers) Funny that they got captured by an imaginary friend smaller then them.

Timmy: (laughs) You said it! They're so dumb that they weren't even prepared for Berry's attack.

Nico: Soundwave, send the coordinates of where Mr. and Mrs. Turner were last spotted. We need to rescue them.

Raythor: What?! Nico, you can't be serious.

Animorphs Rachel: Please reconsider this.

Timmy: (angrily) After how my so called parents left me at Icky Vicky's mercy so many times, Berry can kill them for all I care.

We gasped at what Timmy said.

Me: Timmy that's a terrible thing to say!

Varie: Yeah they may be idiots but they are still your parents.

Wanda: Varie is right Sport. I know that your parents haven't been good to you, but you need to think about this.

Nico: That's right. I'm not a fan of them either. But we still have to save them.

Brian: Nico, this is Mr. and Mrs. Turner we're talking about here. Even if we save them, they're still not going to stop neglecting Timmy.

Nico: I know. But with great power comes great responsibility.

Spiderman: Nico's right. And it's our responsiblity to save Timmy's parents. Even if they were neglectful to him.

Chester: Come on, dude. You gotta go with.

Timmy: No way in Hell. Look, guys, I just can't save my parents after everything they've caused.

Optimus Prime: We support your choice, Timmy. Given your history with your parents, your judgment will be clouded, and will comprise the mission.

Tootie: Don't worry, guys. Me and Trixie will talk with Timmy about this.

Trixie: I guarantee that after half an hour, Timmy will join you out there.

Me: As much as I want to agree with Timmy, I'm afraid Nico has a very good point. If we don't rescue Timmy's parents we're gonna end up becoming as bad as all the villains we killed and the villains that want to kill us. Sure Timmy's parents may be idiots and they are completely uneducated but they are still people nonetheless.

Maria: You really think Timmy's gonna sit back while Berry and her goons kill his parents?

Skywarp: I don't blame him if that's the case. His parents were neglectful towards him. Me and the rest of the gang may have worked for Starscream and Megatron before meeting you guys but even we drew the line at neglecting sparklings.

Nico: I agree.

Skywarp: I'll find their location.

Skywarp scanned the area and they are at Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

Skywarp: They're at Fosters.

Me: Then that's where we need to go. Timmy, we'll leave you here with Tootie and Trixie. If you are up for helping us, you can. Lets roll!

We set out for Fosters.

* * *

We arrived at Fosters Homer For Imaginary Friends and we were hiding in the bushes and we saw Timmy's parents tied to a pole with wood around it. They were gonna get ready to burn them at the stake like back centuries ago. We saw Berry and she was a small Imaginary Friend. But we also saw a horribly grotesque Heartless with Berry. I recognized it as Saïx's Heartless.

Saïx's heartless looked like the Blair Monster from The Thing in 1982 and it had moon tentacles and Saïx's head that was half human. It had the Glowing Yellow eyes of a Heartless. It was called the Lunar Gore Travesty.

Me: What the fucking hell is that thing?

Nico: That's Saïx's Heartless. The hair is completely unmistakable.

Lea: I can't believe that Isa's heartless looked like that.

Elena: Me neither. It's horrifying.

Lea: I know. The man that once was my best friend is gone forever.

Saïx's original self, Isa, was the best friend of Lea, the original self of Axel, being the foil to his friend's zany antics. Prior to their attempt to infiltrate Hollow Bastion, Isa and Lea find Ventus. Watching Lea cheer the boy up, Isa joins his friend in sneaking in before they are thrown out of the castle by Dilan.

Years later, Isa's heart was removed from his body by Terra-Xehanort, creating Saïx.

Saïx plays a relatively important role in Organization XIII, assigning missions to all the other Organization members. Saïx is the one who gave Xemnas's orders to Axel to eliminate traitors to their Organization in Castle Oblivion. It is generally accepted by the remaining members that at this point the two planned to not only eliminate traitors, but also anyone who stood in the way of their plans, such as Vexen and Zexion. Saïx is also revealed to be the one who picked which members would be going to Castle Oblivion, namely the members suspected of being traitors, as well as anyone else who was "getting in the way".

After Axel's return from Castle Oblivion and his growing friendship with Roxas and Xion, a rift between Saïx and Axel begins to form. He eventually confronts Axel of this, as their friendship is more concrete because their original selves were best friends. Eventually, Saïx dismisses his previous plans with Axel as "just an idle fantasy", as they both have changed too much for them be friends anymore.

Working on Organization XIII's plans for Sora with Xemnas, he later challenges Roxas to a battle of will when the Keyblade wielder attempts to leave Organization XIII. He loses the battle, and Roxas escapes. Up until Xion's destruction and absorption at the hands of Roxas, Saïx views the Sora copy as nothing but a mere, hooded puppet. He even insists that the others would say "it" when referring to Xion, rather than "she".

After Xion's end, Xemnas orders Saïx to retrieve Roxas, who is on his way to the Castle that Never Was to defeat Organization XIII and free Kingdom Hearts, because he believes it will resurrect Xion. While not confronting Roxas himself, it is possible that Saïx was the one who sent the Neoshadows after Roxas, who destroys the Heartless easily.

Saïx's first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with all surviving and loyal Organization members to taunt Sora.

Saïx first appears in the Sandlot after Sora and company rescue Seifer from the Nobodies. Saïx appears before the trio, applauding their battle skills. He informs them of a traitor, Axel, and believes that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization." Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he ends up like Riku.

Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade.

Saïx next appears in Hollow Bastion during the Heartless invasion, interrupting Axel and Sora's conversation, and forcing the traitor Nobody to flee. Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished, but Sora is not mollified, his only goal being to enter the realm of darkness to rescue Kairi. His face unreadable, Saïx asks Sora to prove just how much he cares about Kairi. In response, Sora actually gets onto his knees and begs at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion to the Princess of Heart, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora so that he might further the Organization's goal. He refuses Sora's wish, eliciting a hot fury. Bending Sora's anger to suit his own needs, Saïx convinces Sora to destroy more Heartless so that the hearts held within them are released by the Keyblade. Then they may flock to Xemnas' synthetic Kingdom Hearts, which will be all the closer to completion because of it.

At that moment, Maleficent appears, declaring with much aplomb that Kingdom Hearts will belong to her. She summons more Heartless to attack Saïx, despite Sora's protests, but Saïx calmly summons several Nobodies to destroy the attacking Heartless. Maleficent then places herself between Sora and the Nobodies, telling him to devise a way to vanquish the Organization. Swarmed by Nobodies, she is overwhelmed and disappears, allowing Saïx to resume convincing Sora to release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are rescued by a portal of darkness that swallows them up (which was Maleficent's doing).

Saïx is seen again talking to Kairi in her cell in the Castle That Never Was within the world of Nobodies. He tells her, much to her horror, that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." Kairi realizes that Sora is getting lured into a trap all because of her. However, Naminé unexpectedly appears in her cell and rescues her through a portal of darkness. The two halves then begin fleeing the Castle to try and make good on their escape. Saïx soon appears and attempts to stop Kairi and Naminé, but Riku (still cloaked and in the form of Xehanort's Heartless) attacks him from behind. Saïx does a backflip in the air and lands a few feet away. Riku slams him up against the wall, intending to finish him once and for all. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk.

Saïx again appears in the Castle That Never Was to Sora, who had managed to work his way through the Organization's floating fortress with the help of Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. He looks lovingly upon his Kingdom Hearts, his source of power. He tells Sora that Kairi no longer needs him and makes a cryptic remark about a "friend from the darkness." Sora is not deterred by Saïx's manipulative comments, but Saïx is not concerned. He tells Sora that the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, pointing to the heart-shaped moon in the sky. He then enigmatically asks Sora if he can hear the euphoria of the countless hearts he has harvested. He summons more Heartless for Sora to destroy, but his attention is quickly turned to Maleficent, who has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete. He takes this in stride, wondering in an amused voice if the intrusions will ever end, and soon after vanishes to check on Kingdom Hearts.

Saïx appears to Xemnas, who is watching Kingdom Hearts come closer to completion. He asks the Superior if he can end this "charade", and Xemnas grants him permission. Sora's part in their plan is done with and he can now safely be killed. Saïx smiles savagely and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that.

Saïx awaits Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi in a room with a direct view of Kingdom Hearts: Addled Impasse. He calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could have made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx seems not to care, simply stating: "Different name, same fate." Then, summoning his claymore, he creates a potent shockwave with sheer strength alone. This power manages to push away Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room. He then quickly erects a force field, separating them from the battle, yet doing no harm. Them taken care of, he confronts Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the final time. He finally lets his outer decorum slip away. Under the influence of the moon, he becomes savage and unrestrained, truly a model for his Berserker Nobodies.

However, despite Saïx's great strength, speed, power, and skill, he is overcome. Defeated and mortally wounded, he limps away from Sora to the ledge overlooking the moon. With the last of his strength, he asks: "Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?" All his power gone, he now fades back into is revived in Radiant Garden, along with Lea and the rest of Ansem's apprentices save Xehanort. Young Xehanort arrives and, with Braig's assistance, takes Isa to join the new Organization.

Saïx, revealed to have been infused with a fragment of Xehanort's heart, is made a member of the new Organization. When Lea attempts to save Sora from being turned into the thirteenth member, Saïx is sent to stall Lea, much to Lea's horror.

Saïx first appears in the Keyblade Graveyard with a hooded Vexen, who had chosen to return to the Organization to continue research on his Replica Program, saying Ansem did not appreciate his abilities while Xehanort did.

Saïx later appears at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town with Lea, but with no intention of fighting him. The two talk as if they were still friends, their conversation revealing their true motives for joining the original Organization XIII; as Somebodies, they had befriended a girl only referred to as Subject X, and was held inside the castle. When she disappeared, the two became apprentices for Ansem the Wise before he too disappeared and Isa became a Nobody alongside Lea. Their entire reason for climbing the ranks of Organization XIII was to get information on Subject X and learn what happened to her, knowing full well that Xemnas, as Xehanort's Nobody, has knowledge of her predicament, but they had no luck in finding her. Saïx's anger at Axel's newfound friendship with Roxas and Xion was out of betrayal, feeling Axel had decided to forget about Subject X. Lea rebuffs, trying to persuade Saïx to leave the new Organization, but Saïx retorts by saying Roxas is gone forever too. Saïx and Lea part ways fully expecting to battle one another at the fated place.

This ends up being true as Lea and Kairi fight both Saïx and another member before Sora intervenes. Saïx overpowers him, and Lea once again tries to persuade his old friend to stop, until Xemnas arrives and berates Lea for his treason. Saïx simply watches as Xemnas mercilessly attacks both Lea and the other member (revealed to be Xion) before Roxas arrives to save them. Xemnas kidnaps Kairi, leaving Saïx to deal with their enemies. Sora, Roxas, and Xion fight and defeat Saïx. When Lea approaches Saïx, the latter asks why he looks sad. Lea responds by commenting on what the Organization has reduced Saïx to. Saïx once again reminds Lea of his betrayal, not to the Organization, but to him, as he befriended Roxas and Xion while abandoning their goals after everything Saïx had done to try and find her. Lea assures him he never forgot, which Saïx knew deep down, allowing his jealousy to get the better of him. He fades away in Lea's arms, being called by his real name before being reborn as his original self.

Through a Secret Report, it was revealed he was actually a key part of the Guardians of Lights' victory; having met Even, both expressed a desire to atone for their past actions. Since Saïx was already in the real Organization XIII, he had the ability to bring Even in as a Nobody once again, the latter willing to sacrifice his new life to get access to his Replica Program, which would allow Roxas, Xion, and Naminé to become human and therefore coexist with their original selves.

Me: I just can't believe that this is what he became. And Organization XIII had him in their plans to destroy the universe.

Nico: I know.

Me: Lets go!

We fired energy blasts and created a smokescreen and The Flash moved with incredible speed and freed the Turners.

Berry: Stop them!

The smokescreen vanished and we were standing in front of Berry with the Turner's in our protection.

Berry: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! (Seductively) Hello Bloo.

Bloo: I'm not your boyfriend!

Me: That's right Berry.

Saïx: Lea.

Lea: Hello Isa. How nice to see you again.

* * *

At the estate, Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie were watching a Godzilla movie. Timmy was watching the action with interest, while Tootie and Trixie's gazes were anywhere but the TV.

Timmy: Godzilla and King Kong. You two are missing the smack down.

Trixie: No, you're missing the smack down.

Tootie: Which stinks, because your parents are your responsibility, not JD's, and definitely not Berry's.

Timmy: Girls, you just don't understand. My parents are the reason Icky Vicky tormented me for so many years. You have no idea of all the trouble that they've caused. I'm not rescuing them, okay? Not now, not ever.

Tootie: You don't have to forgive them, Timmy. But saving them is the right thing to do.

Timmy: Give me one good reason why I should rescue them.

Trixie: Because Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind.

Timmy started to realize that Trixie and Tootie were right.

* * *

We were facing the Lunar Gory Travesty and Berry.

Me: This Heartless form is perfect for you Saïx. It really brings out your personality: Cruel, Malicious and intending to kill everyone like the monster you have become.

Lunar Gore Travesty: I don't know why all of you are trying to stop us. We hate Timmy Turner's parents just like all of you do.

Carly Beth: But to kill the two of them, even after everything they caused?!

Berry: Why not? We don't like Mr. and Mrs. Turner. You all don't like Mr. and Mrs. Turner. So us killing them will be a favor for Timmy. Unless Bloo decides to marry me, of course.

Bloo: Fat chance you pink freak!

Lea: Just out of curiosity, Saïx. What do you think Berry's gonna do with you once she gets Bloo? I doubt she's gonna make you her best man. Once she gets what she wants, she's gonna toss you aside.

Lunar Gore Travesty: Like you tossed me aside?

Lea: You and I both made decisions that led up to this point. What matters, Isa, is your next move. And I'm willing to bet that underneath that Heartless shell is the old you somewhere.

Lunar Gore Travesty: He's gone forever. Just like you all will be!

Me: I don't think so you freak!

We powered up and transformed.

Me: Things are now totally different than when we fought the last time Saïx. We're now far more powerful than ever before. Lets get them!

We went at the Lunar Gore Travesty and Berry and we punched and kicked them all over the place.

Luan called out her Claymore she got called the Lunatic.

Lunar Gore Travesty: So you now still use my claymore Luan.

Luan: That's right and I'm going to send you back to the Moon! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, I'm going to kill you again!

Luan bashed him in the head with his Claymore and pulverized his head with indiscriminate fury. She fired a powerful blast of moonlight at the Lunar Gore Travesty and it burned him all over.

Rita fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him all over the place.

Then suddenly Timmy appeared and kicked him in the face.

Mac: Alright, Timmy!

Luan: I knew he'd join in on the fun!

Lunar Gore Travesty (to Timmy): You fool. You could've let your parents burn. But instead, you chose to save them. Why?

Timmy: They may be my stupid parents and they have left me at the mercy of Icky Vicky, but that doesn't mean that they are still my parents.

Luan bashed the Lunar Gore Travesty in the stomach and kicked him in his huge mouth and bashed him with the claymore again. She slammed it into him with devastating force and smashed him with even more devastating force.

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Eddy fired a massive blast of light at the Lunar Gore Travesty and it hit him and burned him.

I punched him in the face and knocked out some teeth.

Me: You are just the lowest of the lowest Saïx! You killed so many innocent people all for your own selfish gains to destroy the entire universe!

Laney: That's right! You make me sick just looking at you!

Luan bashed him again.

Thrust: Lets get him with our combos and Final Smashes!

Luan: You got it Thrust!

Thrust: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back jet engine and it enabled a powerful missile launcher to pop out of him and more missiles were there.

Skywarp: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and more missiles and more heat-seeking missiles popped out.

G1 Thrust and Skywarp: MISSILE FIRESTORM BARRAGE!

They fired numerous missiles at the Lunar Gory Travesty and they hit him all at once and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Luan: Lets get him mom! I'll start!

Luan flew at the Lunar Gore Travesty and flew into the air.

Luan: CRESCENT MOONLIGHT SLASH!

Luan flew to him and formed a powerful energy crescent moon blade and she swung her Claymore and slashed the Lunar Gore Travesty right down the middle.

Rita: My turn! LIGHTNING STORM PUNISHMENT!

Rita fired a massive blast of lightning and it slammed into the Lunar Gore Travesty and it made him explode.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Saïx was killed instantly in the explosion and then he was sucked into the portal into the river of fire.

Lea: Goodbye old friend.

The fight with Berry was a rough one. I punched her in the face and Bloo kicked her in the face.

Carly Beth fired a massive barrage of razor sharp flower petals and cut Berry good.

Lola and Lana punched and kicked Berry all over the place.

Me: Lets finish this! Combo and Final Smash time!

Carly Beth: You got it J.D.! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her flower and water powers 100-fold.

Jetfire: (Australian Accent) Lets do this mates!

Jetfire turned into Cybertron Jetfire.

Cybertron Jetfire: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and a powerful laser cannon popped out.

Carly Beth and Jetfire: LASER FLOWER CUTTERSTORM!

Carly Beth fired a massive storm of flower petals and Cybertron Jetfire fired a massive energy cannon blast from his back cannon. They blasted and shredded Berry.

Mac: Lets get this monster! POWER OF IMAGINATION AND FRIENDSHIP!

Mac thought of everyone he knows and loves and he fired a massive blast of energy and the spirits and power of everyone he knows appeared in the blast and it hit Berry and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Bloo: Lets show her! BLUE BURST BOMB!

Bloo fired a massive blue energy bomb and it slammed into Berry and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Berry was knocked down and she was defeated.

I picked her up.

Me: Berry I think you need a nice long stay in our newest prison.

We sent Berry to the Jupiter Prison for Imaginary Fiends. Her cellmate was Bendy.

Nico: Berry and Saïx, you have failed this whole universe.

Me: They sure have.

Then we faced Timmy's parents.

Jetfire (to Timmy's parents): Someday, you two are gonna have to repay your debt to us. The day when it comes time to choose sides.

Mrs. Turner: Between all of you and the Legion of Doom?

Thrust: No. Between your own wants and needs and your own son. (to Mr. Turner) And I think it would be best if no one else at Dimmesdale knew about this little rescue. After all, you do want Dinkleberg to believe that you and your wife escaped on your own, right?

Timmy: Listen, guys. Thanks for convincing me to save my parents.

Trixie: No problem, Timmy.

Me: I'm glad they helped you out.

Mac: (To the viewers) Neglectful Parents are always a problem and to all bad parents out there, if you mess with the safety of children, Team Loud Phoenix Storm is coming for you.

Me: You said it Timmy.

Timmy's mom and dad were placed on supervised probation for their neglect on Timmy. But if they try anything stupid again, it's prison time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another bad imaginary friend brought to justice.

Berry was one of the worst Imaginary Friends ever created and she was trouble with a Capital T! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	787. SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout

Note: This takes place before Amusement Park From 100 Hells

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob is sleeping in his bed. Gary is holding a birthday present for SpongeBob while sleeping. Moments later, the alarm clock goes off.

SpongeBob's alarm clock: Wake up!

Gary: [meows "Happy Birthday"]

Lily and Maria were under the sheets and they lifted off and Lily had a party blower and she toot it.

Lily, Maria and Horsea: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPONGEBOB!

SpongeBob: What? Today? My birthday? Oh guys, you know I never pay attention to those sorts of things.

Maria: Are you kidding SpongeBob, we would never miss your special day.

Lily: That's right Mr. SquarePants. We love celebrating birthdays.

[SpongeBob hops out of his bed and streamers and confetti fly out. He blows the noise maker a couple times and laughs. He opens Gary's present, which reveals to be a jellyfish net made out of slime.]

SpongeBob: [gasps] Oh, wow, Gary! Did you make me this jellyfishing net yourself?

Gary: [gives SpongeBob a thumb's up with his slime] Meow!

[SpongeBob swings the slime jellyfish net around, but splashes slime all over his bedroom. Some slime flew out his window and landed in Squidward's coffee as he's getting the newspaper. Squidward sips some of his coffee, unaware of the slime being in it. SpongeBob swings the net until it is gone.]

SpongeBob: Best present ever! [hugs Gary and laughs]

Maria: What do you want to do for your birthday, Spongebob?

Lily: We have a special surprise all planned for your big day Mr. SquarePants.

Horsea: You know it.

[Gary happily licks SpongeBob. The scene scrolls over to Patrick's house, where everyone is planning a surprise party for SpongeBob. However, due to Patrick's idiocy and lack of concentration, everyone appears to be tired.]

Sandy: (Southern Accent) Aw, come on, Patrick. We've been up all night. For the one millionth time, [flips the board while she's explaining her plan] you're going to get SpongeBob out of his house with a sight-seeing tour so we can go in and decorate it for his surprise party. [leans in closer to Patrick's face] Okay?! Repeat it back to me.

Patrick: Gotcha. I'm gonna collect all the pretty eggs that I can see and repeat it back to me.

[Everyone groans angrily at Patrick's stupidity. Sandy facepalms in disgust just as she's about to give up. Suddenly, Patrick's alarm clock on his wrist rings.]

Pearl: Hmm? [looks at his clock] Oh, would you look at the time? It's almost time for me to take SpongeBob on that tour so you guys can decorate his house.

Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Old Man Walker, Bubble Bass, and Pearl: [surprised and confused] Huh?

Pearl: Huh. I guess even a broken imbecile can be right once a day. [Goes over to his left side]

Patrick: Okay, well, don't mess with my stuff in there. [the scene changes to Patrick walking to SpongeBob's house while tapping his head] Get SpongeBob on the bus. Get SpongeBob on the bus. Get SpongeBob on the bus. [knocks on SpongeBob's front door]

Pearl hides behind the house.

SpongeBob: [answers the door] Hi, buddy.

Patrick: Uh...[drools a river of saliva]

[SpongeBob giggles happily and Patrick makes a creepy face while drooling. SpongeBob blows his noise maker and Patrick makes a even creepier face while drooling. Patrick drools out a saliva bubble from his mouth. The saliva bubble floats over to SpongeBob.]

Lily: Hey Patrick.

Maria: Hiya Patrick.

SpongeBob: [gasps] You remembered my birthday! [ties a string on the saliva bubble to make a balloon before it pops in his face]

[Patrick makes an uglier face while continuously drooling a river of saliva. Just then, a fish tank bus pulls over to SpongeBob's house.]

SpongeBob: Oh, and you got me a sight-seeing bus tour as a present!

Lily: No silly. That's not the present.

Maria: You're gonna have a lot of fun today.

Horsea: I agree.

[Patrick turns around while drooling a river of saliva.]

Patrick: [wakes up from his stupidity] Huh? Oh, oh! And—and there's a secret I'm not supposed to tell you, which is...[strains himself until his eyes pop out and fire ignites in his skull; SpongeBob gives Patrick a glass of water to put out the fire and the eyeballs grow back; reducing back to his stupid behavior] Nope. I lost everything in the fire. Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?

Lily: You're Patrick and I'm Lily, you live here in Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob: I have an idea, pal. How would you like to take a little sight-seeing tour with me?

Patrick: Wow. Thank you, kind stranger.

Maria: Varie, you're in charge of everyone at Spongebob's house until we get back.

Varie: Aye aye Captain!

[SpongeBob closes the door and locks it with his keys. Pearl peaks out from Patrick's pocket and reaches to the other pocket. Pearl reaches into SpongeBob's pants to get the keys and she got them. Lily, Maria, Horsea, SpongeBob and Patrick board the tour bus and drives away.]

Pearl: I got the keys.

Mr. Krabs: [chuckles and grabs the keys] Nice work me little angel. [unlocks the door and lets Sandy, Karen, Mindy, and Mrs. Puff in]

Mindy: I'll stay outside and keep a lookout.

Mr. Krabs: Okay lass. Give a sound when you do.

Mindy: How's this? (MOANS LIKE A BLUE WHALE!)

Mr. Krabs: That's perfect lass.

Sandy: [carries SpongeBob's TV out of the house] Come on! We need to make room inside for the party.

Karen: [carries SpongeBob's armchair while Mr. Krabs sits on it]

Mr. Krabs: [holding a plant while sitting on the armchair] Sorry, my claws are full.

Gali: [carries SpongeBob's sofa and hook out with Mrs. Puff] There we go.

Mrs. Puff: You're very strong Gali.

Gali: Thanks Mrs. Puff.

Sandy: Follow me. Just a little further.

[Meanwhile, Squidward is coming back from his early morning walk.]

Squidward: [humming to the music from his headphones before looking in the mirror] Ah, I sure worked up that sweat. [a tiny drop is shown on Squidward's nose; he opens the door and all of SpongeBob's stuff fall on him] What is SpongeBob's awful furniture doing in my house?

Sandy: [lassos Squidward by the nose and pulls him to SpongeBob's house] We're gussying up SpongeBob's house for his party, and something about you tells me you are quite the interior decorator.

Squidward: Hmm? [unties the rope off his nose] Of course! I didn't give myself all those awards for nothing!

[The scene shows all of the decorating trophies Squidward won for himself.]

Sandy: Yee-haw! SpongeBob's place is gonna look prettier than a country bride!

[The scene shows a cow waiting for her groom at a wedding in Texas. The scene then changes to the bus tour Lily, Maria, Horsea, SpongeBob and Patrick are having.]

SpongeBob: Whoo-hoo! Oh, this is so exciting! I wonder where we're going?

Rube: We're going to Surface Land! [pulls the lever and shows the sign on the bus saying, "Surface Land"]

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: [exclaiming in amazement]

SpongeBob: Surface Land? [screams happily]

Patrick: [screams in fear]

Lily: Awesome! Me, Maria and Horsea are from the surface and we know all about it.

Rube: [turns around to speak to the tourists] Hi, everybody, and welcome to Surface Land Tours! I'm your tour guide, Rube.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Hi, Rube!

Lily: Pleasure to meet you.

Rube: Same here Lily and we love having the heroes of Bikini Bottom on board. Before we drive to the amazing Surface Land, I'm required to read you these tour bus rules. [takes out a long list of rules from his hat and reads] "Please sit in an upright position." [SpongeBob and Patrick sit upside down and gets into an upright position] "Absolutely no bad language!" [SpongeBob and Patrick say bad words as dolphin chirps are heard; they stop talking and cover their mouths] "No horseplay!" [SpongeBob and Patrick dance around in a horse suit and stop to sit back down] And no digging, no dancing, no tanning, no cooking, no fencing, no drowning, no molting, no running, no trespassing, no peeking, and no balloons!" [pops SpongeBob and Patrick with a needle when they appeared as balloons]

SpongeBob: Aww. Not even birthday balloons?

Rube: [gasps] Oh, my goodness! Is it your birthday?

Lily: Yep. It's his birthday today.

SpongeBob: [his cheeks blow up and pop] Yes! [giggles]

Rube: Well, I would love for everyone to sing happy birthday to you! [puts a party hat on SpongeBob]

Tourist #1: Yes!

SpongeBob: Aww, really? That is so—

Rube: Not now, of course. Tour time is tight! [hops back into his driving seat] Whoa! [drives the bus back onto the road; then drives up a steep cliff, which makes every fall over] Okay, everybody, we're on Upseedaisy Street, and ready for lift off!

SpongeBob and Patrick: Lift off?

[Rube drives the bus upward to the sign that says "Dead End." SpongeBob and Patrick breath heavily in paper bags. The bus rockets up to the surface.]

Rube: Amazing!

Lily: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SpongeBob: Oh, are we there yet?

Rube: Almost. But we need a little boast to the surface. [honks his horn]

[The bus descends downward until a submarine catches them.]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Yay!

French Narrator: (French Accent) One Little Boast to the Surface Later... [throws away the time card and drives the submarine up to the surface]

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Ooh!

SpongeBob: Look, it's Sandy's friend, Frenchy! Oui, oui!

Rube: You can say that again, birthday boy. Oui, oui!

Patrick: [dances around while holding his pants] Can you guys please stop saying "wee wee?" [strains] Gotta go! Gotta go!

[Up on the surface, David Hasselhoff is kayaking on the water when the submarine knocks him over.]

Rube: Wave goodbye to Frenchy, everybody!

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Goodbye, Frenchy!

French Narrator: Au revoir, my friends! [goes back into his submarine]

[Rube drives the bus off the submarine before it descends back into the ocean.]

David Hasselhoff: [groans] Ah! Tartar sauce!

[Rube drives the bus out of the ocean and heads over to the beach.]

Rube: Now remember, everyone, keep your arms and legs inside the bus at all times 'cause we are about to encounter a gaggle of nearly naked beach giraffes!

Lily returned to her normal size and picked up the aquarium.

Lily: I'm going to carry you guys the whole way. I know this whole place by heart and I know everything about the surface.

Horsea: Lily, please don't drop us.

Lily: You're in good hands. This is not a beach giraffe guys. This is a fisherman.

[They see a local fisherman in a raincoat.]

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Ooh! [snaps photos with their cameras]

Lily: Ahoy there good sir.

Fisherman: (Nautical Accent) Top of the morning to ye lass.

[The fisherman catches what he assumed a fish. But it turns out he hooked his own walk by the fisherman as the tour goes on. They went past some party goers who are having a beach party. Everyone was dancing with the musical beat and are having quite a blast. They saw a sleeping man who is sunbathing. SpongeBob and Patrick are deeply amazed at what they are seeing. SpongeBob screams loudly.]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Nearly naked beach giraffes!

Lily: They are people sunbathing guys.

[The beach goers continue to dance. SpongeBob and Patrick hover onto Rube in deep fear.]

Rube: Don't worry, everyone. Everyone may look crazy, but they're actually peaceful creatures. Let's get a closer look.

[They went through the crowd without getting themselves stepped on. SpongeBob and Patrick continuously scream as Rube drives. Rube stops the bus in front of the stage. A man in a "Can-O Beans" costume appears on the stage.]

Can: Hey, kids, welcome to Beach Blanket Bean-go! [everyone cheers; opens his lid] And here's your host, Beanie McBeans!

Beanie McBeans: [pops out of the can and the crowd cheers wildly] Hey! What do you want?

Beach Goers: Beans!

Beanie McBeans: When do you want them?

Beach Goers: Beans!

Beanie McBeans: Ha, ha!

Beach Goers: Beans, beans, beans...!

Beanie McBeans: [cheers] Beans, beans, good for your heart! They make you strong, they make you smart! When I eat beans, I squeal! I eat beans with every meal! You do, too! You know you do! [everyone cheers] Beans, beans! [throws beans at everyone] Beans, beans, beans! [throws more beans at everyone and dances around]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Ooh!

Patrick: Oh, he's good.

Beanie McBeans: [to his first contestant] All right, you know the rules. First question: How many beans are in a 16 ounce can?

Contestant #1: Uh? Three million?

Beanie McBeans: Sorry! Wrong answer! [shoots bean slime from his cannon at his contestant]

[The audience gasps.]

Lily laughed.

Contestant #1: [short silence] Yeah!

[The audience cheers.]

Beanie McBeans: Better luck next time! And now it's time for our next contestant.

Contestant #2: [giggles] Hi!

Beanie McBeans: What is your favorite kind of bean?

Contestant #2: Um...strawberry beans?

Beanie McBeans: Is the correct answer! [shoots bean slime from his cannon at his contestant]

Contestant #2: Ooh! Yay!

[The audience cheers. Patrick starts to take a liking to beans and his mouth waters.]

Patrick: So many beans! [presses his face against the glass and whimpers]

SpongeBob: Uh-oh.

[Patrick could not resist and rushes over to the driver's seat.]

Rube: [gets pushed aside by Patrick] Whoa!

Patrick: Must have beans! [begins to drive wildly like a mad animal]

SpongeBob, Rube, and the tourists: Whoa! Uh-oh!

Patrick: Beans, beans, beans, beans, beans!

Beach Goers: Whoa! [feels Patrick running over their toes]

Rube: Stop! [screams]

[Patrick drives through the audience, skids over a man's back and flies over to the stage's microphone.]

Patrick: [jumps out of the bus] Wrong answer! [falls back in]

[Beanie McBeans fires bean slime from his cannon at the bus, which completely fills up with beans. Patrick goggles up all of the beans, but in doing so, drinks all of the water as well. Soon, everyone on the bus is drying up because of Patrick's arrogant actions. After eating the beans, Patrick sits down and is all dried up.]

SpongeBob: Patrick! You ate all the water!

Patrick: It's not my fault. The water got in the way!

Lily: I got this.

Lily used her wings and refilled the tank with water.

Rube: Ah! And we're back! Thanks Lily.

Lily: You're welcome.

SpongeBob: Yeesh, I thought this was my birthday, not my deathday! [laughs as Patrick makes a scared look on his face] I'm sorry, Patrick. I was just kidding.

Lily laughed too.

[Patrick screams as a big, white, fluffy dog approaches. Everyone on the bus panics upon seeing the dog for the first time.]

SpongeBob: Oh! What am I looking at?!

Rube: You're looking at an amazing creature that is just as afraid as you are of it.

SpongeBob and Patrick: [peeking out from SpongeBob's pants] I doubt it!

Rube: I'm telling ya, that is a blue feathered northwestern pie-dragon.

Lily: Aw that's not a dragon guys. He's a cute doggie.

Lily pet him and gave him a treat.

Lily: What a cute doggie sir.

Man: Thanks.

[Meanwhile, back at SpongeBob's house, Mindy was watching. But inside, things are going out of hand when everyone is making constant arguments about decorating the house. Sandy is not overly thrilled with their childish behavior because everyone is acting like spoiled and immature children.]

Mr. Krabs: I should be decorating! No one here knows diddly about SpongeBob! [continuously yells at everyone]

Squidward: I know more about SpongeBob than I care to! So I should decorate.

Mrs. Puff: [holds up a broken steering wheel] Have you ever taught him to drive?!

Pearl: [Slams her fists together] Or crush him!?

[Everyone continues to bicker.]

Sandy: Now hold your horses! Seems like everyone has their own ideas about how to decorate for SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, and Karen: [stops fighting] Surprise!

Sandy: Not now!

Varie: Everyone calm down! I have an idea.

Varie made a perfect party plan that would have everyone do all kinds of things that SpongeBob likes and more. They also made a really great cake for him in the shape of a Krabby Patty. Gali was placed on Cake guard. And she was gonna make sure that not one crumb or glob of frosting on the cake is touched. PERIOD!

Gali: No one eat the cake until SpongeBob comes back!

[Meanwhile, back on the surface world, Lily was carrying the bus through the middle of a local park.]

Rube: Aren't these leafy things amazing?

SpongeBob: Ooh! My friend Sandy has one of these. They call them trees.

Lily: Yep. These trees are called pine trees. We have a lot of these where I'm from.

Rube: I didn't know that. Wow! Look at the big brain on the birthday boy!

Patrick: Nobody looks at my friend's brain without permission!

They saw squirrels and raccoons.

They saw a city that was incredibly familiar. It was Los Angeles, California.

Maria: Isn't this California?

Lily: Yep. This is Los Angeles, California.

Rube: Okay. We'll stay on the path, where it's not so dangerous. And I think that this is the perfect time to sing "Happy Birthday" to our little square friend here! [pulls SpongeBob from his seat and blows his kazoo]

Patrick, Rube, and the tourists: Happy birthday—

Charlie: Look out!

[All of a sudden, Patchy and Potty comes out of nowhere in a recumbent bicycle. Everyone on the bus screams in horror and skids the bus out of harm's way.]

Lily flies up and avoids him.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Road hog!

Lily: Hey be nice guys.

[Patchy and Potty continue pedaling down the path.

Lily is carrying the bus over the street.

SpongeBob: Wow! In Surface Land, everywhere you go is full of surprises!

Patrick: Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't crashed yet.

Rube: As you can see, Surface Land is full of unexplained wonders!

They went through a revolving door.

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Whoa! [gets flung out of the spinning door and skids down the hallway]

SpongeBob: Best birthday ride ever! [the bus drives by some office desks] I've read about this place, Patrick. It's the Paperclip Jungle!

[Patrick looks around and sees officer employees minding their our business while doing paperwork. Patrick becomes frightened at everything he sees. One man drops a box of paperclips. Patrick screams and hides behind SpongeBob with a paperclip stuck on his head.]

Patrick: They're everywhere.

[Rube drives by some officer employees near a copy machine.]

Female Office Employee #1: Just let me copy it! [kicks the copy machine and paper flies out everywhere]

[Rube drives the bus into a conference room where some of the employees are having a private conversation with their job.]

Female Office Employee #2: My fault? How is it my fault?

SpongeBob: Ooh, what happens in here?

Patrick: Smells like flop sweat!

Rube: Shh! This is the secret hive of the Double-breasted Seer Suckers. Let's watch their strange rituals!

SpongeBob, Patrick, and the tourists: Ooh!

Female Office Employee #3: [comes in the conference room] He's coming!

Lily: These are not Seer Suckers guys. These are regular office employees. My dad used to be an office worker. And he was great at it. Now he opened up his own restaurant and it's awesome!

[The office employees gasp and quickly put on their gorilla masks.]

SpongeBob, Patrick, Rube, and the tourists: Huh?

Lily: Why are they putting on Gorilla Masks?

[One man in a gorilla mask, who is the boss, jumps in and pounds on his chest while making grunting noises like a real gorilla. The gorilla mask boss walks over to the front and pulls down a chart. He grunts to his employees that profits are decreasing dramatically and they all began to act crazy, wrecking everything in sight. The man with the dog comes in and joins in the chaos as well. The dog jumps onto the table and barks.]

SpongeBob and Patrick: This is so weird.

Rube: This bunch of bananas is getting too crazy to comfort. We'd better split! [hops back into his driving seat]

PA System: [voiceover] Lunch time!

Boss, the Dog, the Dog Walker, and Office Employees: [stops] Huh?

[The officer employees and their boss remove their masks and head out of the conference room in a very fast speed, nearly bumping into Rube's bus.]

Lily held up the tank with her wings and was braced up against the wall. They left for lunch. Lily and the bus left the building.

[The dog barks and stands on her hind legs before walking out. The officer employees and their boss all head for the spinning door. Rube follows the group and manages to drive the bus out of the building through the spinning door. Rube drives the bus over to a local fast food restaurant called the Trusty Slab, which is the reenactment version of the Krusty Krab back in Bikini Bottom. The office employees line up and enter the restaurant.]

SpongeBob: The Trusty Slab? Sounds familiar.

Lily: This is a surface world version of the Krusty Krab.

[They follow the office employees and enters the restaurant through the front door.]

Rube: Whew! Sorry for the detour, folks. Now back to de-tour.

[The chef flips a patty and rings the bell. Patrick's mouth begins to water at the sights of food in the Trusty Slab.]

Patrick: Ooh! [grabs a ketchup packet] They grow 'em big up here, SpongeBob! Oh, come here. [hugs the packet really tight and explodes ketchup everywhere; he laughs and licks the himself clean; he sees a spot on SpongeBob's nose and licks it too, which makes SpongeBob laugh]

Rube: Let's watch these hungry beach giraffes as they struggle to communicate.

[As they watch, a man, who appears to be a reenactment of Patrick Star, is at the cash register, struggling to decide what to eat. It was Bill Fagerbakke, the Voice Actor of Patrick. The cashier, who appears to be a reenactment of Squidward, is waiting impatiently. It was Rodger Bumpass, the voice actor of Squidward Tentacles.]

Patrick (live-action): No, no, wait! Uh, I'll have the, uh...

Mr. Manward: Sir, could you please order something? There are a lot of people waiting here. Some of us have lives.

Patrick (live-action): Oh, don't rush me! I almost had it! Uh...

Patrick: [laughs and spits out the ketchup packet] That guy's so dumb!

Lily: Those guys sound familiar?

SpongeBob: They sure do.

[Just then, a woman in an astronaut suit, who appears to be a reenactment of Sandy, walks up to the cash register and she's not very happy. It was Carolyn Lawrence, the voice actress of Sandy Cheeks.]

Carol: (Southern Accent) Where in tarnation is my lunch?! The service here is slower than a three-legged dog in molasses!

[The other customers chatter in agreement. Just then, a man, who appears to be a reenactment of Mr. Krabs. It was Clancy Brown, the voice actor of Mr. Krabs and he hears the commotion and comes out of his office.]

Mr. Slabs: [gasps] Me customers! All right, all right, all right! What's the hold up here, Mr. Manward?

Mr. Manward: How should I know? Go ask your persnickety fry cook. Between him and this other idiot, we're not gonna make it through the lunch rush alive.

Mr. Slabs: Well, I'll just see about that! [takes Patrick's dollar and puts it in the cash register] You'll be having the number three with cheese!

Patrick (live-action): Aw, that's what I was gonna order. [Mr. Manward rolls his eyes in annoyance] I'll have the—the number cheese with cheese.

Mr. Manward: Don't you have somewhere else to be a nitwit?

Patrick (live-action): Not until 4:00.

[Mr. Manward facepalms in disgust as Mr. Slabs laughs, thinking it was a joke. He heads into the kitchen where the chef, who appears to be a reenactment of SpongeBob, is busying making food on the grill. It was Tom Kenny, the voice actor who plays SpongeBob. Lily went into the kitchen.]

Mr. Slabs: [comes in the kitchen] JimBob!

JimBob: Hi!

Mr. Slabs: Got a restaurant full of hungry customers out there! Where are the burgers?

JimBob: Ooh, Mr. Slabs, you know that I can't serve a Slabby Patty until it's cooked just right! [gently pinches Mr. Slabs' cheek] Slabby Patty and it's cooked just right, Slabby Patty, day and night, what a nifty tasty sight! Slabby Patty and it's cooked just right—[continues singing]

SpongeBob: I love this guy! [laughs]

Lily: He sounds just like you Mr. Squarepants.

JimBob: [rapidly spins around and around] Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo! Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo!

Mr. Slabs: Enough of that!

JimBob: Sorry, sir.

Mr. Slabs: Get those ship-shape burgers shipped out or you'll be doing soft shoe across the street at the Crumb Basket!

Lily: The Crumb Basket?

Maria: That sounds like a cheap knock off of The Chum Bucket.

Lily: It sure does.

[The Crumb Basket, which is the reenactment version of the Chum Basket back in Bikini Bottom, appears on the screen for a split second.]

JimBob: Yes, Mr. Slabs. It won't happen again, Mr. Slabs. Sorry, Mr. Slabs.

Mr. Slabs: [grunts angrily] Hmm, that'll be the day...

JimBob: All right, troops, prepare to be deployed! [forms multiple arms with spatulas and makes karate yells]

[JimBob resumes his work and prepares the Slabby Patties in a fast speed.]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Ooh!

[JimBob rapidly flips several Slabby Patties in the air, which makes Patrick's mouth water.]

Patrick: Giant patties! [sighs and faints]

JimBob: [flips his spatula around and laughs] What fun!

SpongeBob: [his pupils form into spatulas] Ooh, I just gotta get a closer look at that glorious spatula! [hops out of the bus and Lily grabs him].

Lily: Sorry Mr. Squarepants, but we can't have you get out.

SpongeBob: [gasps] Never get out of the bus, Patrick. Never get out of the bus!

Patrick: Who's hungry?

[The tourists cheer happily.]

Rube: Amazing! Lunch time, everybody!

[SpongeBob, Patrick, Rube and the tourists gobble down the Slabby Patty. Mr. Manward serves the plate to Carol. Just as she was about to eat it, she sees that the sandwich doesn't have any meat in it.]

Lily: [Takes a bite out of a Slappy Patty] Mmm! Delicious! Tastes just as good as mine when I make them.

Carol: Where's the meat? Dagnabit! That's it! [gets up and grabs her helmet] I'm taking my business elsewhere!

Lily: Wait miss. Allow me.

Lily spread her wings and they went to the grill and fried up a hot patty for her and they put it on her but.

Lily: There you go.

Carol: Thank you so much.

[Suddenly, a masked man, who appears to be a reenactment of Plankton, comes in and points a ray gun in Carol's face. It was the voice actor of Plankton, Mr. Douglas Lawrence.]

Mr. Charleston: You're not going anywhere, sister! Sit down! [Carol reluctantly does so] And everybody freeze! This is a robbery! [everyone raises their hands in the air; Mr. Slabs peaks out through the window] Slabs! [Mr. Slabs gasps] Show yourself!

Maria: (hears Plankton's voice) I never thought that I would hear that voice again!

Lily: Me neither.

Mr. Slabs: [comes out and hovers over the cash register, much to Mr. Manward's annoyance] You can only have me register over me cold lifeless shell!

Mr. Charleston: Nobody wants your stupid money.

Mr. Slabs: Huh?

Mr. Charleston: Hand over the Slabby Patty secret sauce recipe and nobody gets vaporized, see? [laughs as he activates the ray gun; SpongeBob, Patrick, Rube, and the tourists gasp in terror] You all have until the count of three. A-one, a-two...

Carol: [gets up from the table and karate chops Mr. Charleston to the floor] Ha! Karate chop! [Mr. Charleston groans] You're welcome!

[Mr. Slabs and Mr. Manward look at each other in amusement. Carol angrily storms out of the restaurant as Mr. Slabs laughs at Mr. Charleston's downfall.]

Patrick: Ha! She chopped him real good!

Lily: Lets see how he likes this.

Lily punched him in the face and kicked him in the mouth and knocked out most of his teeth punched him in the stomach!

Lily tied him up.

Mr. Slabs: Fear not, gentle customers. This is not a robber. [Mr. Manward sulks] This is my lame competition across the street, [removes Mr. Charleston's mask] Charleston! [laughs]

Mr. Charleston: What gave me away? My voice?

Mr. Slabs: No, your knit cap had one eye hole.

Lily: (In her head) That is definitely the human version of plankton.

Mr. Charleston: Ugh! Foiled by a hand crocheted gift! Mark my words, Slabs, maybe not today but, oh, someday, that secret sauce recipe will be mine! [laughs just before Mr. Slabs pulls him back]

Mr. Slabs: Nice try, weirdo.

Lily: Please Mr. Slabs. Allow me. [throws Mr. Charleston out into the garbage and heads back in the restaurant to resume business]

Mr. Slabs: Thank you lass.

Mr. Charleston: [groans] Where am I?

[With the crisis over, Lily carries the aquarium and prepares to leave the restaurant.]

Rube: Well, feeding time is over. Hang on, everybody!

[Rube drives the bus under Patchy's legs, who had just entered the restaurant with Potty.]

Patchy: Eh, my Potty needs to use your potty.

Mr. Manward: Sorry. No.

Patchy: Sorry, Potty, you'll have to hold it. Come on! [walks into the restaurant and Potty follows]

Potty: [squawks] Easy for you to say!

Lily kicks Mr. Charleston in the crotch.

[The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick with their stomachs full from the Slabby Patty.]

SpongeBob: Ooh, that was delicious. I love surface food! [belches]

Lily: Excuse you Mr. Squarepants.

[Charlie wipes his face with a napkin.]

Patrick: You missed a spot. [licks the food off Charlie's face]

Charlie: Ugh! Thanks.

Rube: Okay, everybody, the next point of interest is coming up in just a few short minutes, so just relax and enjoy the—[SpongeBob hops onto Rube's head]

SpongeBob: Stop the bus! [Rube frantically stops the bus, knocking Patrick and the tourists off their seats] Rube, what is that?! [points to a local fish store]

Rube: Oh, that's what they call a fish prison. And one thing is for sure, you don't ever want to end up in there.

Lily: That's an aquarium shop.

[Just then, a young woman, who appears to be a reenactment of Pearl, comes by and she finds the bus. It was Lori Alan, who is the voice actress of Pearl Krabs.]

Later Lily and the bus along with the fish from the store went back to the sea.

[Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, it is nighttime. Rube pulls the bus over in front SpongeBob's house.]

Horsea: We're back!

Rube: Well, that's the end of our tour, folks. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. I sure as heck did!

[SpongeBob and Patrick exit the bus.]

SpongeBob: You were right, Rube, that was...

SpongeBob and Patrick: Amazing!

Rube: I'm just sorry we never had time to sing "Happy Birthday" to ya, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Well, how about now?

Rube: You got it, birthday boy! Let's sing "Happy Birthday," everyone! A-one and a-two...

Rube and the tourists: Happy birthday—

[Rube accidently pushes the lever and the bus drives out of sight.]

SpongeBob: Nice try! Maybe next year!

Lily: Did you have fun Mr. Squarepants?

SpongeBob: I sure did.

Patrick: It was so cool seeing your world Lily.

Maria: I'm glad you guys had fun.

Horsea: You said it.

They walked up to SpongeBob's door and opened it and it was dark.

SpongeBob: Why is it so dark?

Lily: I'll hit the lights.

Lily turned on the lights and everyone jumped out.

Everyone: SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPONGEBOB!

SpongeBob: A surprise party? For me?

[Just then, a shadow looms over SpongeBob. SpongeBob screams in fright and an object falls onto him. The smoke clears and it turns out to be Patchy's birthday gift to SpongeBob. SpongeBob puts his face back on and looks at the present.]

Lily: That's a big present

SpongeBob: [reads the tag] "From your biggest fan." Hmm? I have a fan?

[SpongeBob opens the box and the present revealed to be none other than Patchy the Pirate, but just his head.]

Patchy: Ahh, surprise! [chuckles] It's Patchy the Pirate! Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Oh! [his body forms into an eye before blinking back to normal and shedding tears] Thank you, Patchy! [hugs Patchy]

[SpongeBob and Patchy burst into a heartily laughter.]

Patchy: Guess I didn't really think this head-in-a-box thing through all the way. I don't really know what to do now. [chuckles]

SpongeBob: Well, I still haven't gotten my birthday song.

Patchy: Ooh, you'll get it now! [starts singing] Ooh, who's having a birthday under the sea?

SpongeBob: Me, me, me, me!

[The song wakes everybody up and they join in the celebration.]

Patchy: With presents and cake and caller ID

SpongeBob's friends, family, and party guests: SpongeBob SquarePants

Patchy: Would you like to send him a nice birthday wish?

SpongeBob's friends, family, and party guests: Yes, we would!

[The scene changes to Bikini Atoll. It turns out that Patchy switched heads with Potty as his body lies in the sand.]

Potty: [squawks] Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish

[The screen changes into the background used for the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song, only it's birthday themed.]

SpongeBob's friends, family, and party guests: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants

[A montage of celebrities wishing SpongeBob a happy birthday, including several guest stars of the episode, is shown.]

David Hasselholf: Happy birthday, dude.

Kel Mitchell: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

JoJo Siwa: [shouting to the ocean] SpongeBob, happy birthday!

Tiffany Haddish: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Thomas J. Wilson: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Sigourney Weaver: SpongeBob, it's your birthday! Congratulations!

Heidi Klum: Happy, happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Kal Penn: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Lana Condor: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Jason Sudeikis: Happy birthday!

RuPaul: Happy birthday, SpongeBob!

Vernon Davis: Happy birthday, buddy!

Rob Gronkowski: Happy birthday, my friend!

Allan K. Washington, Danny Skinner, Ethan Slater, and Lilli Cooper: Happy birthday, SpongeBob! Happy birthday!

Gilbert Gottfried: Happy birthday, SpongeBob! [blows a noisemaker]

The Loud Kids and Team Loud Phoenix Storm: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPONGEBOB!

[We cut back to the episode.]

SpongeBob's friends, family, and party guests: SpongeBob SquarePants!

SpongeBob: Happy birthday to me! SpongeBob SquarePants!

[Everybody cheers as the song ends.]

Lily: Happy Birthday Mr. SquarePants.

SpongeBob: You and everyone made this the best birthday ever!

Maria: You're welcome SpongeBob.

Mermaid Man: This is the best party ever.

Patrick: By the way, SpongeBob, how old are you?

SpongeBob: Well, as of today, I am...

[The screen turns fuzzy just as SpongeBob was about to reveal his current age. SpongeBob plays the last notes of the song. The screen turns black and a message that reads, "Thank you, Steve Hillenburg" is shown, ending the episode. In the end, it turns out that SpongeBob got the birthday party he deserved after all.]

THE END

* * *

Another awesome Birthday Chapter done!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPONGEBOB!

SpongeBob SquarePants turned 20 years old on July 12th, 2019 and it was the best birthday celebration ever! Thank you Steve Hillenburg for giving us 20 Great Years of SpongeBob! You will be missed and thank you for giving us an awesome show!

See you all next time.


	788. Curse of The Goosebumps Sorceress

In the forests outside of Gotham Royal York, Poromon and the Animorph Tobias who was in his hawk form were looking for someone.

Tobias: Poromon, I don't think we're going to find Samantha like this.

Poromon: You're right. We need to do something to get her attention. Like a neon sign.

In the estate we were wondering what Poromon and Tobias were doing.

Skullcruncher: Where's Poromon and Tobias?

Nico: I sent them to look for Samantha Byrd in the sky since she's a bird now.

Me: That's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. But I have a feeling they will find her.

May: We have to have faith in them.

Lincoln: Yep.

Outside Poromon and Tobias were searching.

Poromon: SAAAMMAAAAAANNNTTTHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA BBYYYYRRRRRRDDDDDD! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUUU!?

Then a hawk appeared and they saw her.

Poromon: Samantha Byrd? Is that you?

Samantha: Yes it's me.

Tobias: Thank goodness we found you. We can now help you out. Please follow us.

Tobias reverted back to human and Samantha landed on his right arm.

Samantha: How did you do that!?

Tobias: I'm an Animorph. I have the ability to become different animals after touching them.

Samantha: That's amazing!

Tobias: Thanks.

Poromon: Lets report back.

Tobias: Okay Poromon.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

In the estate, we were reading books on elemental magic.

Luna: This elemental magic is amazing dudes.

Luan: It sure is Magical! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a funny one!

Syd: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Nico: (Laughs) That was funny!

Luan: Thanks guys.

Tobias and Poromon came in and they had Samantha on his arm.

Me: You found her?

Tobias: Yes we did.

Brittney: This is definitely the work of dark magic. And I should know because I use dark magic all the time.

Me: Are you Samantha Byrd?

Samantha: I am. This evil witch named Clarissa turned me into a bird.

Brittney: I can cure you. But just so you know, this is gonna hurt really bad. Who knows what Clarissa's magic did to you after we revert you back?

Samantha: I'm ready.

Brittney: Okay.

Me: Boys cover your eyes.

We did so.

Brittney chanted a very powerful incantation and a blast of dark magic fired from her hands and it hit Samantha and she was reverting back to human. But it was extremely painful.

Samantha: (reverting back to normal) I DIDN'T THINK THE TRANSFORMATION WOULD BE THIS PAINFUL!

Samantha's skin turned back and her light blond hair turned back and she was totally naked.

Samantha was on the floor and she saw this.

Samantha: (covers her private parts) Can someone please get me some clothes?!

Maria: I'll take you upstairs to get some clothes.

They went upstairs to Leni's room. After she got a shower and a bath they got her some clothes. Samantha had a brown t-shirt with eagles on it, brown pants and brown combat boots and she had a beautiful blue necklace with a blue sapphire phoenix on it and she had a sleeveless trench coat with a falcon on it and the kanji for The Eagle Swiftly Stalks its Prey was on the back. イーグルは素早く獲物

Samantha: Wow! I look amazing!

Streex: How do you feel, Samantha?

Samantha: Right now, I'm feeling some of my human memories fading away. Oh God! I'm forgetting who I am!

They gasped and they told us.

Me: So Samantha's memories are fading away!?

Nicole: Oh no!

Brittney: It's the curse Clarissa placed on her. Do you remember who you are, where you're from, or who anyone is?

Samantha shook her head for no.

Brittney: Magic-Induced Total Amnesia. She can't remember anything. All her memories are being repressed because of the magic Clarissa put on her. Samantha, we'll find Clarissa and make her pay for this. Killing her should get rid of the magic she put on you.

Samantha: Thanks Brittney.

Me: Before we do that we need to find out more about her.

I looked up Clarissa's info and what it revealed was horrifying.

Clarissa is a witch who was looking for her way home when she runs into an unnaturally tall 12-year-old named Samantha Byrd. Samantha helps the old woman and is rewarded with three wishes. Samantha is skeptical, but decides to humor Clarissa by wishing that she were the strongest basketball player on her school team.

After some aimless wandering after her wish to make Judith to disappear makes everyone else disappear as well, Samantha meets up with Clarissa. Clarissa apologizes for the wish, stating that she is not skilled in magic and could not make Judith disappear without making everyone else disappear. Clarissa offers to cancel the second wish and give Samantha a third wish... if Samantha can make a clear wish. Samantha wishes that everything is back to the way it was, except that Judith becomes Samantha's friend...which makes Judith obsessed for her.

Samantha tries to get away from Judith and ends up crashing her bike in front of Clarissa. Clarissa, feeling sorry that Samantha is not happy with her final wish, grants Samantha a fourth wish. Samantha wishes that she never met Clarissa and that Judith was the one who met Clarissa instead. The wish is granted and Judith becomes Clarissa's friend. When Judith yells "Fly away, Byrd!" Clarissa transforms Samantha in a crow.

Me: That demon!

Nico: Clarissa's magic always does more harm than good. And she is a very cunning and conniving monster. She'll do anything to get what she wants.

Vince: That witch needs to pay with her life.

Nicole: The Book of Vile Darkness and being made into a Portrait is too merciful for her.

Nico: I agree Nicole. She's from the book Be Careful What You Wish For.

Me: And this will give a whole new meaning to that phrase.

I looked up where she was and she was in Liberia, Africa.

Me: Liberia, Africa!?

Lori: That place is literally a death zone.

Me: Yeah. 6 years ago it was home to one of the worst Ebola outbreaks in the history of the world.

The Western African Ebola virus epidemic (2013–2016) was the most widespread outbreak of Ebola virus disease (EVD) in history—causing major loss of life and socioeconomic disruption in the region, mainly in the countries of Guinea, Liberia, and Sierra Leone. The first cases were recorded in Guinea in December 2013; later, the disease spread to neighboring Liberia and Sierra Leone, with minor outbreaks occurring elsewhere. It caused significant mortality, with the case fatality rate reported which was initially considerable,while the rate among hospitalized patients was 57–59%, the final numbers 28,616 people, including 11,310 deaths, for a case-fatality rate of 40%. Small outbreaks occurred in Nigeria and Mali, and isolated cases were recorded in Senegal, the United Kingdom and Italy. In addition, imported cases led to secondary infection of medical workers in the United States and Spain but did not spread further. The number of cases peaked in October 2014 and then began to decline gradually, following the commitment of substantial international resources. As of 8 May 2016, the World Health Organization (WHO) and respective governments reported a total of 28,646 suspected cases and 11,323 deaths (39.5%), though the WHO believes that this substantially understates the magnitude of the outbreak.

On 8 August 2014, a Public Health Emergency of International Concern was declared and on 29 March 2016, the WHO terminated the Public Health Emergency of International Concern status of the outbreak. Subsequent flare-ups occurred; the last was declared over on 9 June 2016, 42 days after the last case tested negative on 28 April 2016 in Monrovia.

The outbreak left about 17,000 survivors of the disease, many of whom report post-recovery symptoms termed post-Ebola syndrome, often severe enough to require medical care for months or even years. An additional cause for concern is the apparent ability of the virus to "hide" in a recovered survivor's body for an extended period of time and then become active months or years later, either in the same individual or in a sexual partner. In December 2016, the WHO announced that a two-year trial of the rVSV-ZEBOV vaccine appeared to offer protection from the variant of EBOV responsible for the Western Africa outbreak. The vaccine has not yet been given regulatory approval, but it is considered to be effective and is the only prophylactic which offers protection hence 300,000 doses have been stockpiled.

Lincoln: That's terrible!

Lori: I saw that all over the news. That was terrible!

Nico: I remember seeing that. That was awful.

Lynn: No kidding.

Lori: And Thrax said that he makes Ebola look like the common cold compared to him.

Me: Well now we're officially impervious to all disease.

Zoe: We're immune to all diseases here on Earth.

Hercules: Yeah, the only ones that get us sis are the ones from the Netherworld.

Me: That is still really amazing to us guys. Lets roll!

With that we were off to Liberia.

* * *

LIBERIA

* * *

We were over in the Jungles of Liberia.

Me: Here we are guys. Liberia in Western Africa. Home to one of the worst Ebola Outbreaks in the history of the world.

Varie: That was awful.

Aylene: It sure was.

Laney: I read about it in the newspapers we were recycling. That was awful that happened.

Lincoln: What causes Ebola?

Me: It's in the saliva of fruit bats. It takes 2 to 21 days for symptoms to emerge.

Lola: What are the symptoms?

Me: Flu-like symptoms, violent convulsions and hemorrhaging, bleeding out of the nose, ears, eyes, and gums and even death. It's very fatal. 75% death rate. It even causes all the organs to liquify.

Lori: That is literally disgusting.

Laney: I read about it. It's horrible.

Me: It's also highly contagious and you get it through touch or in the air.

Nico: Have you guys ever seen the movie Outbreak?

Lola: I know that movie.

Lana: Me too. That was horrible.

Linka: They burned those bodies right?

Me: Yep. They have to burn those bodies to prevent the virus from spreading through the ground by rats and insects or birds.

Lila: What does the Ebola Virus look like?

Me: Well you can't see it, but here's what it looks like under a very powerful microscope.

I show everyone what the Ebola Virus looked like on a holographic orb and it was an ugly one. It looked like a long curled bacteria.

Lila: That little thing is Ebola?

Me: Yep. This is the virus under 35,000x magnification. You need a really powerful microscope to see them.

Laney: It's just absolutely horrifying that a small virus like that can cause that much damage and death.

Me: But now we're completely impervious to all disease.

?: But now you have different problems.

We turned and we saw the Bohrak and Bohrak-Kal Resurrected!

* * *

Type's of Bohrok

* * *

Tahnok, Bohrok of Fire

Gahlok, Bohrok of Water

Lehvak, Bohrok of Acid

Pahrak, Bohrok of Stone

Kohrak, Bohrok of Ice

Nuhvok, Bohrok of Earth

* * *

The creators of the first Bohrok were the Great Beings. The Great Beings also created the Bohrok-Va and the Bahrag and placed them in a series of tunnel networks underneath Mata Nui. More Bohrok are created when an Av-Matoran life-span ends.

Brotherhood of Makuta

In the service of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Teridax's Toa Hagah team once encountered and defeated a Bohrok swarm. A theory is that the reason why Teridax awakened the Bohrok was to buy himself time to become stronger. It is likely that the Brotherhood began experiments and studies on the Bohrok, the results being the Fohrok, or "fake Bohrok". These Fohrok would fight in their forces for many years, their chassis a stark blue and yellow.

Metru Nui

In Metru Nui, Onu-Matoran miners stumbled upon a Bohrok nest and found that the creatures were fully mechanical while the Krana they carried inside were completely organic. After a quick check, archivists found there was no evidence of assembly. Another Onu-Matoran archivist named Mavrah theorized that the Bohrok were once biomechanical, but evolved to a state with no organic parts and without a single independent thought. Although the Archives were eventually destroyed, the Bohrok nest was untouched. However, word of their sleeping threat somehow spread to the public, including the Toa Metru.

Early Signs

Bohrok were since subtly warned against by the Toa Metru-turned-Turaga and, on Mata Nui, signs began to appear in various places. Inscribed on a rock in Le-Wahi were the ominous words, "Wake one, and you wake them all" (seen left). There was yet another sign near Ko-Koro, carved into a statue of Mata Nui. It said, "Beware the swarms". During his time in Ko-Wahi, Takua received a vision of the Bohrok symbol.

Awakening

Bohrok

Takua would later play a major role in the awakening of the Bohrok. At the climax of the battle against Teridax in Mangaia, he would record- and create -history. When the Toa Mata defeated Teridax, the evil spirit subtly went to the part of chambers that connected to the Mata Nui Bohrok Nest. He opened the gate and used his sound powers to mimic the usual wake up call for the swarms. The curiosity of Takua got the better of him, and he wandered inside. The words, "Wake one, and you wake them all" came to fruition. Takua barely escaped using an ancient chute, but the Bohrok were still awakened.

The Bohrok War

During the beginning of the cleansing, the Bohrok showed no interest whatsoever in the Matoran, simply seeking to fulfill their mission and attacking only when directly attacked. However, after encountering resistance from them and the Toa, they began to target the villages to subdue the resistance, using the various tactics of the swarms. Based on the fact that they have styles of combat, it seems that they were programmed to be able to, should some beings take residence on the island.

Surprise Strike

Expecting a great victory celebration for the defeat of Makuta, the Toa returned to their respective Koro only to find with horror that new, insect-like robots were starting to destroy them. In Ta-Koro, the deterioration was especially great and it was the site of the first battle and victory for the Matoran. The Bohrok easily felled large trees, froze lava, melted ice and leveled mountains in their devastating quest to "clean it all".

Skirmishes and Counter-Attacks

The Toa fought in several difficult battles involving all of the elements, but it was at the home front where the real battle was fought. Lewa shockingly found that the whole of Le-Koro had been taken over by Krana and put into the hive. Taking the Matoran hostage, Bohrok-Matau forced Lewa to wear one himself and subject to their will. Only Tamaru and Kongu escaped the massive brainwashing. Meanwhile, Kopaka discovered the second entrance to the Bohrok nest at Mount Ihu.

Boxor

At Onu-Koro, the village and mines were being flooded by a squad of Gahlok. Needing to improvise, the inventor, Nuparu found for the first time in a thousand years that the Bohrok were mechanical. This vital fact allowed the Onu-Matoran to reverse-engineer a defeated Gahlok into fearsome new fighting machines that would turn the tide: Boxor. Boxor were specifically designed to battle Krana-controlled beings by using quick jabs and punches to knock them off their feet. They were extremely effective and liberated the Koro from several attacks, including - with the help of an ambush planned by Takua, Kongu and Tamaru - Le-Koro's Krana infestation. However, they weren't foolproof.

Endgame

Ga-Koro was attacked by a swarm of Pahrak in an infamous battle where the Boxor were for defeated for the first time by the swarm and a new kind of Kolhii was invented.

The Toa were finally free to take the battle to the Bohrok and they went inside a strangely empty nest. They found buried Exo-Toa, placed there in the case that the Bohrok rose up. The Toa used them to fight the Bahrag but soon found that it limited their elemental powers that allowed them to defeat Makuta and his minions in the first place. They shed the armor and used their elemental energy to defeat the Bahrag by imprisoning them in a protodermis cage, but not before transforming in chutes of energized protodermis, becoming the Toa Nuva.

Legacy

The Bohrok lost their Krana and were reprogrammed to serve the Matoran. However, this lasted only briefly, as they were destroyed or put back to sleep by the Bohrok-Kal.

Later on, the Toa Nuva came back to reawaken the Bohrok so they could clean the island of Mata Nui as part of their "to-do list" (which had been given to them by Axonn) that needed to be completed in order for Mata Nui to be revived. The Bohrok were used to help Mata Nui by loosening the ground to allow him to rise. They completed their mission, and went back to sleep.

Later, during the siege of Metru Nui between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Krakua woke the nearby Bohrok swarms on the incoming Brotherhood soldiers.

Swarms and Systems

The Bohrok swarms are divided into six clans: Tahnok, Gahlok, Lehvak, Pahrak, Nuhvok, and Kohrak. Each has a unique style of war, thought, and "cleansing".

Bohrok Va

The Bohrok Va were secondary Bohrok, or "drones". They did the duties of Krana-exchange, delivery, strategizing, and general petty work. While not as powerful as their brethren, they could be considered smarter, and could still put up a fight. They often carried new Krana to Bohrok who have lost theirs. The Bahrag provided them with these replacement Krana.

Powers

Bohrok have the ability to curl up into a ball and eject their Krana onto an opponent, making them a "host". Each Bohrok is also equipped with "hand" shields that allow them to fire their specific "cleaning" agent, be it acid, flame, or otherwise.

Kaita - Bohrok also have the ability to form more powerful Bohrok Kaita. However, they were never seen doing this.

Krana

Krana were intrinsic to the Bohrok swarms; without them, they were blank slates. The Krana formed a telepathic bond with the Bohrok and between each other, effectively forming a network ultimately controlled by the Bahrag. These Krana also gave them additional powers.

Bahrag

The Bahrag were the Bohrok's two illustrious queens named Cahdok and Gahdok. They held the powers of all six Bohrok swarms and controlled the Krana, which they would create by dipping an unknown substance into what appeared to be protodermis. They also had the ability to project illusions, and grow stronger in close proximity to each other, which proved useful against the Toa. In case the Bahrag were ever compromised, the Bohrok-Kal would take over. The Bohrok-Kal were controlled by Krana-Kal, which were more powerful versions of Krana. The Bohrok-Kal's mission was to free the Bahrag, should they ever be imprisoned. When they came close to achieving their goal, their Krana-Kal would turn a silver color, and project a shield to protect the Bohrok-Kal from harm as they finished the task.

The Bohrok-Kal were originally created by the Bahrag as six regular Bohrok. The queens picked six Bohrok, one from each swarm, and mutated them into more powerful versions of themselves. After their mutation, the six received new powers, the ability to speak, and were controlled by Krana-Kal.

After the Bahrag were sealed by the Toa Mata, the Bohrok-Kal were awakened to enact their mission: free their leaders.

Immediately after imprisoning the Bahrag, the Toa were transformed by Energized Protodermis into more powerful Toa Nuva, and each gained a Nuva Symbol that was tied to their elemental powers. The Bohrok-Kal discovered that the Bahrag's prison was locked by a special Nuva Cube, which required the Nuva Symbols to unlock. The Bohrok-Kal had to steal the Symbols and find the sealed entrance to the Bahrag's underground lair and prison before actually releasing the twin queens.

And indeed, the Kal managed to steal the Symbols easily, inadvertently taking away the Toa Nuva's Elemental Powers, find the lair's entrance, clear a way in, and almost finish their devious task. In the lair, a group of Exo-Toa were guarding the prison; the Bohrok-Kal defeated them easily but it gave the Toa Nuva time to catch up to them. Toa Tahu tried to use the Vahi, the Great Mask of Time, against them. However, even slowed to a near-standstill, the Bohrok-Kal were protected by their silver Krana-Kal. In a last-ditch effort, the Toa banked on their ties to their Nuva Symbols and fed their strength to the Bohrok-Kal, giving them power beyond imagining - too much power for them to control. Their bodies were utterly destroyed by their own powers and only their Krana-Kal remained.

Powers

The Bohrok-Kal had the powers of Electricity, Magnetism, Sonics, Plasma, Gravity, and Vacuum. They also used a set of enhanced Krana called Krana-Kal that had slightly different powers; and when the Bohrok-Kal were in the final moments before completing their mission, their Krana-Kal turned silver and projected a shield that protected them from harm.

The Bohrok-Kal also had shown the ability to merge into Kaita beings, which combined and amplified the powers of those who took part in the fusion.

* * *

Me: The Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal!

Gahlok-Kal (throws magnetized cars at us): TIMBER!

We dodged them and they exploded

Gali: How did they come back!?

Tahu: Looks like the Bohrok are back.

Vakama: And so are the Bohrok Kal!

Lewa: This is terrible!

Me: How is that possible?

?: Thanks to me.

We turned and we saw Clarissa!

Me: Clarissa!

Clarissa: That's right. It's an honor to meet you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Before we fight, allow me to demonstrate my powers.

Clarissa snaps her fingers and the Haunted Mask appeared.

Nicole: The Haunted Mask?! But it's already in the Book of Vile Darkness!

Ramjet shot the Haunted Mask, blowing it apart.

Ramjet: Well, now it's dead again.

Nicole sealed it back into the book

Evac: Any reason why you brought the Haunted Mask back only for us to kill it again?

Clarissa: Well, I know for a fact that eventually, there will be no more villains for you all left to fight. And that would make you all bored to death. But with my powers, I can restore any villain, whether they're in your prisons, the Book of Vile Darkness, or the River of Fire.

Brittney: And what do you get out of it?

Clarissa: Only for me to serve all of you. (bows) My powerful masters.

Nico: (sarcastically) Well, what do you think, guys? Sounds like a good deal to me.

William walked up to her.

William: (shakes Clarissa's hand) I have to say, Clarissa. I'm impressed.

Clarissa: Thank you. I knew you'd all accept my offer.

William: I'm impressed... on how stupid you are! (throws her into a wall)

CRASH!

Me: Nice Try Clarissa.

Kirby tries to do the puppy dog eye tricks again. But Tahnok Kal just kicks him away.

Kirby (crying): Ow. That hurt!

Britney Crosby: You freakish fucking monster! You will pay for that!

Molly Molloy: No one does that to Kirby!

Sheena Deep: You mess with Kirby you mess with us!

Carly Beth: You fucking freaks will die!

Sabrina Mason: You will pay for that!

Abby Martin: Monsters!

Julie Martin: We'll make you all suffer!

Jillian Gerard: You monsters have no respect or love!

Lizzy Morris: Lets kill these freaks!

Brittney: I'll take Clarissa. You guys face the newly resurrected Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal.

Me: You got it Brittney. Power up guys!

We transformed and powered up and we went at them.

* * *

Battle 1: Nuju, Lori, Teresa, Arpeggio, Abby Martin, and Hay Lin vs Kohrak-Kal

* * *

The fight with Kohrak-Kal was on.

Kohrok Kal (to Teresa): I wonder which sonic attacks will prevail. Yours or mine?

Teresa: Lets find out!

Teresa and Kohrak-Kal fired blasts of sonic waves and they collided and they exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nuju fired a massive barrage of icicle spears at Kohrak-Kall and they hurt him all over.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Lets see how you fair against this! LASER FEATHER KUNAISTORM!

Arpeggio fired a massive barrage of laser feathers and they rained on Kohrak-Kal and skewered him all over the place.

Lori: Lets use a three-way combo on this freak!

Hay Lin: I'm up for that!

Abby Martin: You got it Lori!

Lori, Abby Martin and Hay Lin fired massive blasts of wind.

Abby Martin, Lori and Hay Lin: HYPERCANE SHREDDING CYCLONE!

Their blasts combined and turned into a massive and deadly hurricane that shredded Kohrak-Kal into a million pieces. Killing him instantly.

Nuju: No one messes with my friends.

Lori: You tell him Nuju.

Then a strange symbol appeared on the back of Lori's right hand. It looked like a white lava flame with Kohrak-Kal's snowflake tools in the middle of it.

Lori: What is this symbol?

Hay Lin saw it.

Hay Lin: That's the symbol we saw on his faceplate.

Nuju: It's the symbol of Kohrak-Kal. You now have his powers.

Lori: That's literally amazing! I'll have to see what I can do with them later.

Nuju: Good idea.

* * *

Battle 2: Kopaka, Leni, Carly Beth Caldwell, Sabrina Mason, Karai, Musa, and Xion vs Kohrak

* * *

Kopaka fired a massive blast of ice at Kohrak and froze him in place and Karai slashed his legs off with her sword. Carly Beth and Sabrina fired a massive barrage of flower petals at Kohrak and cut him up good.

Leni: You totes are a disgusting freak!

Leni slammed a rock onto Kohrak with her Gravity Powers. Musa and Xion fired powerful blasts of light and music magic and blew it apart. Killing it.

Kopaka: That takes care of him.

Then the faceplate opened up and out came Kohrak's Krana and it jumped out and went for Leni and Xion grabbed it and it was a feisty one.

Xion blasted it in her hands and killed it!

Xion: Yeah!

Karai: (Japanese Accent) That'll show that monstrosity.

Kopaka: But that's the last we'll see of Kohrak.

* * *

Luna, Matt Daniels, Maria, Bai Tza, Gali, and Irma vs Gahlok

* * *

Gahlok was firing blasts of water at Luna and the group. Irma and Gali fired massive blasts of water at Gahlok and they hit it with the force of a massive Megatsunami!

Luna, Matt Daniels Maria and Bai Tza all fired massive water blasts as well and the water was so powerful that it killed Gahlok instantly! The water obliterated it instantly.

Matt Daniels: That takes care of that freak.

Bai Tza: You said it.

Luna: That was good work dudes.

Gali: It sure was.

Irma: He got all Wet.

They laughed.

Maria: That was a good one!

* * *

Nokama, William, Boone Dixon, Shego, Luan, and Winx Club Stella vs Gahlok-Kal

* * *

William fired a massive blast of earth and dirt at Gahlok-Kal and got him dirty and Nokama fired a massive blast of water at Gahlok-Kal and it slammed into him with the force of a devastating megatsunamik

Gahlok-Kal (magnetizes William's blaster): Let's see how tough you are without your blaster!

But nothing happened.

William: My blaster is magnet-proof.

Luan: You will never be Attract-ive to Anyone! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, you are a freak!

Shego fired a massive blast of green fire and Winx Club Stella, Luan and Boon Dixon fired a massive blast of light and they obliterated Gahlok-Kal in an instant!

Luan: That takes care of him.

Nokama: You said it Luan. I hate those Bohrok.

Gahlok-Kal's symbol for Magnetism appeared on the back of Luan's hand.

* * *

Lynn, Pohatu, Jillian Gerard, Jackson Gerard, Sandman, Cornelia, and Clayface vs Pahrak

* * *

It was a battle of Earth with Pahrak.

Lynn and Pohatu fired powerful blasts of earth and lava at Pahrak. Clayface formed his hand into a mace and slammed it into Pahrak's faceplate. Cornelia, Jackson Jillian and Jillian fired massive blasts of earth and crystal and they smashed Pakrak to pieces and they killed him.

Sandman buried the pieces and buried him.

Lynn: Serves that sore loser right!

Pohatu: You said it Lynn.

Jillian Gerard: Never mess with the power of Earth.

Jackson Gerard: Or else.

Sandman: Yep.

Cornelia: I hate those Bohrok. They are so ugly.

Clayface: And they are so disgusting.

Lynn: They sure are.

* * *

Onewa, Lincoln, Lizzy Morris, Luke Morris, Clay (Goosebumps), Shocker, Elena, and Will vs Pahrak-Kal

* * *

Onewa fired massive blasts of earth at Pahrak-Kal and Shocker fired massive blasts of lightning and electrocuted him.

Pahrak Kal (tries to melt Shocker's gauntlets): I'm gonna enjoy watching your gauntlets melt away!

Shocker: Sorry but my gauntlets are melt-proof!

Lincoln kicked him and fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Pahrak-Kal with a huge amount of electricity!

Lizzy and Clay Morris fired a massive blast of lightning and so did Clay. Elena and Will fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and they hit Pahrak-Kal and obliterated him in an instant.

Lizzy Morris: Never mess with us.

Clay (Goosebumps): You said it Lizzy.

Onewa: The Bohrok and the Bohrok-Kal are not welcome here.

The symbol of Pahrak-Kal's melting powers appeared on the back of Lincoln's right hand.

* * *

Onua, Lucy, Britney Crosby, Riku, Roxy, and Demona vs Nuhvok

* * *

Nuhvok was not fairing well against them. Onua and Lucy fired a huge amount of Earth and Black lightning at him and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Britney Crosby and Riku fired massive blasts of dark fire and dark lightning and they exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Roxy fired a powerful blast of animal paw print energy and Demona fired a massive blast of darkness and they hit Nuhvok and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosions blew him apart and killed him.

Britney Crosby: The Darkness consumed you.

Lucy: Never walk this earth again.

Onua: Well said.

* * *

Whenua, Laney, Molly Molloy, Flora, Venom, and Rhino vs Nuhvok-Kal

* * *

Nuhvok-Kal was a tough one.

Nuhvok Kal (intensifies Rhino's gravity, making him sink into the ground): Looks like you're stuck now. Especially since your suit makes you so heavy!

But Rhino's super strength made him burst out and he charged and slammed into Nuhvok-Kal.

Laney tied Nuhvok-Kal with her vines and lifted him into the air and Whenua pulverized him all over the place with a powerful amount of Earth and Molly Molloy made a powerful plant hammer and Flora fired a massive blast of leaves and they hit him and crushed him. Venom slammed a powerful fist through him and Nuhvok-Kal exploded.

Laney: That was intense. But that worked.

Rhino: It sure did.

Whenua: Well done to all of you.

Flora: Thanks Whenua.

Nuhvok-Kal's symbol of Gravity appeared on the back of Laney's right hand.

* * *

Tahu, Lola, Michael Munroe, Francis, Lea, and Taranee vs Tahnok

* * *

It was a battle of fire with Tahnok.

Tahu: You will never win Tahnok!

Lola, Tahu and Michael Munroe fired a massive blast of fire and so did Francis, Lea and Taranee and the blasts combined and they hit Tahnok and exploded. Incinerating him in an instant!

Lola: That was awesome!

Tahu: Well done my brothers.

Lola: Thanks Tahu.

Michael Munroe: Don't you think it's annoying that he calls you a brother Lola?

Lola: Ah I've gotten used to it.

Lea: That's cool.

Taranee: It sure is.

* * *

Vakama, Lana, Poison Ivy, Julie Martin, Killer Frost, and Bloom vs Tahnok-Kal

* * *

Tahnok-Kal was a powerful force.

Tahnok Kal (fires lightning at Bloom) Shocking, isn't it?

Bloom: Not as infernal as this!

Bloom fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a dragon and it slammed into Tahnok-Kal and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Killer Frost, Julie Martin and Lana fired a massive blast of ice and froze him.

Poison Ivy wrapped him in thick vines.

Vakama: Lets see you get this down!

Vakama held out his hand and fired a massive swirling vortex of fire at Tahnok-Kal with the Rhotuka Spinner from his hands and it slammed into him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Tahnok-Kal was incinerated in an instant.

Lana: Serves that monster right!

Vakama: You said it Lana.

Julie Martin: What was that cool move you used Vakama?

Vakama: That was called a Rhotuka Move. Long ago before we met the Toa of Mata Nui we were the protectors of the City of Metru Nui. We were changed as a result because of a nasty Visorak invasion. We became the Toa Hordika and it was a nightmare. But we had been given amazing abilities and we mastered the Rhotuka Spinner. They are wheels of energy that have various powers.

Julie Martin: That is so cool!

Killer Frost: We saw it all in action when we saved the world of the Toa.

Bloom: I'll never forget that.

Poison Ivy: Me neither.

The Tahnok-Kal symbol of Lightning appeared on Lana's right hand.

* * *

Lewa, Lisa, Stewie, Tecna, Robbie Schwartz, and Bowser Jr. vs Lehvak

* * *

Lehvak fired globs of extremely corrosive acid at them.

Lewa: Watch out for that acid guys!

Tecna: (British Accent) We're trying!

Lewa fired a massive blast of wind and Lisa fired a powerful blast of acid and they slammed into Lehvak. Stewie and Bowser Jr. fired blasts of fire at him. Tecna fired a rainbow prism blast.

Robbie Schwartz formed a powered particle laser rifle with his technokinetic powers and he fired it and completely obliterated Lehvak instantly.

Lisa: That was genius Robbie!

Robbie Schwartz: Thanks Lisa.

Lewa: Most impressive Robbie. Well done.

Tecna: You did great.

Robbie Schwartz: Thanks guys.

Stewie: I have to admit, that was very well done.

Bowser Jr.: You got that right.

* * *

Matau, Lily, Billy Deep, Rubberband Man, Sheena Deep, Inque, and Layla vs Lehvak-Kal

* * *

Lehvak-Kal was all that was left.

Lehvak Kal: (absorbs the air around Rubberband Man) Let's see your rubber body survive an implosion and a vacuum. But just to be safe, I'll blast the absorbed air at your corpse!

Lily: I don't think so!

Lily fired a massive blast of water and it slammed into Lehvak-Kal and knocked his arms off!

Matau fired a blast of spinning cyclonic air from his hands.

Lehvak-Kal: That's impossible! You can't be able to use Rhotuka Spinners anymore. Keetongu cureed you 6 of your Hordika forms!

Matau: Before today, we trained a lot with J.D. and the others and found out that we can still use our Hordika powers in our human forms.

Rubberband Man stretched and formed his arm into a huge fist and slammed it into Lehvak-Kal. Layla fired blasts of water at him and Inque slashed him apart.

Billy and Sheena Deep fired massive blasts of water and Matau fired a massive blast of air while moving at incredible speed through the air and the blasts combined and slammed into Lehvak-Kal and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The blast killed Lehvak-Kal instantly.

Layla: That takes care of him.

Lily: It sure does.

Matau: Well done to all of you guys.

The Vacuum Symbol of Lehvak-Kal appeared on the back of Lily's hand.

Nicole sealed all the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal into the Book of Vile Darkness.

* * *

Brittney Knudson VS Clarissa

* * *

Brittney punched Clarissa in the face and kicked her in the stomach. Clarissa punched at her but she dodged and Brittney puncher her in the face again!

Brittney: You give all dark wizards a really bad name Clarissa! You ruined Samantha Byrd's life and robbed her of her humanity! You are one seriously fucked up witch!

Clarissa: You are not any better.

Brittney punched her in the stomach.

Brittney: I use dark magic for good! You use it for evil and your magic doesn't help people! It only makes things worse!

Brittney kicked Clarissa in the face and knocked out some of her teeth.

Brittney: Now you will face the dark magic of the Empress of Darkness.

Brittney chanted an incantation and a massive swirl of black crystal shards formed around her and the black crystals went at Clarissa and cut her really good.

Nico: Clarissa, you have failed this world and this universe!

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and burned her.

Brittney: Lets blast her with our combos and Final Smashes!

Evac: You got it Brittney! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his side and it caused his exhaust pipes to turn into missile launchers.

Streex: Time for some action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber planet Key went into Streex's right arm device and it enhanced his strength and water powers 100-fold.

Streex and Evac: MAELSTROM SHARK MISSILE STORM!

Evac fired numerous missiles and Streex fired a massive blast of water and it merged with the missiles and turned them into deadly water sharks and they hit Clarissa and exploded with the deadly force of a massive megatsunami.

Skullcruncher: Lets get her. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his jaw strength 100-fold.

Ramjet: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his missiles and cluster bombs and speed 100-fold.

Skullcruncher and Ramjet: CROCODILE JAWMISSILE CHOMP!

Ramjet fired a massive barrage of missiles and they hit her and exploded and under the smokescreen, Skullcruncher chomped Clarissa in half and bit her legs clean off and she screamed in excruciating pain!

Skullcruncher: Oh yuck! (Spits out her legs) You are one nasty bitch! You taste awful! Not even a cannibal would want to eat you!

Me: Let me try something first. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into my arm device and Scourge's Twin Dragon Heads popped out from my shoulders and they roared ferociously.

Me: Oh wow! This is so cool! Lets see how you like being cooked well done!

Brittney: Save that for after we use our final smashes dad. Lets do this!

Samantha Byrd: I think I should do it like this. CROW CLAW SLASH!?

Samantha Byrd then went at Clarissa with incredible speed and she slashed her all over the place!

Brittney: Lets end this! DARK FLAME FIRESTORM!

Brittney fired a massive blast of blast fire and it burned her.

Me: Now it's time for some action. How do you guys like your sorceress burgers? Medium, Rare, or Well Done? FIRESTORM DRAGON SURPRISE!

I fired a massive wall of fire from my hands and from the two dragon heads and they burned Clarissa and she was screaming in excruciating pain.

Brittney: Time to finish this! Ready Lucy?

Lucy: I'm always ready.

Brittney and Lucy: DARKNESS DEATHFIRE STORM!

Brittney and Lucy fired a massive blast of blast fire and it incinerated Clarissa and it killed her in an instant.

Me: Good riddance.

Cybertron Scourge: Well done guys. And well done for using my twin-dragon heads.

Me: Thanks Scourge.

Then Clarissa's evil spirit appeared.

Clarissa (as a spirit): You fools! I could've helped all of you!

Nico: I've got news for you, Clarissa. We don't kill people like you for the thrill of it!

Nicole: And now you will spend eternity in the River of Fire!

Nicole opened the portal into the River of Fire and she was sucked into it and was gone for good.

Clarissa: DAMN YOU TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

The portal closed.

Brittney: (To the viewers) Mess with dark magic and you all will face me.

Nico caught a Basculin and a Krokodile during the battle.

Samantha Byrd then had a tremendous headache as her memories came flooding back to her at a rapid pace. When it was done, she remembered everything!

Samantha Byrd: It's all coming back! I remember everything! Then that means that Clarissa is dead. I'm free.

Samantha Byrd then came up to me and she looked at me and her eyes welled up with tears. Then she hugged me and cried hard into my chest. She was really broken and I was comforting her.

Me: It's all right. It's all right.

We defeated and destroyed Clarissa.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Goosebumps Villain destroyed.

Clarissa was the worst ever sorcerer I've ever seen in the Goosebumps series. Everything about the 2013-2016 Ebola Outbreak is true. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	789. The Mysterious Clow Cards

In the middle of the city, it was a magnificently beautiful day.

Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon were walking down the street gathering and they were coming back from the store. They were gathering ingredients to cook with. But then they saw 5 siblings that looked familiar. They looked like the Street Sharks but 4 of them were female and one was male.

Palmon: Wow Mimi look at them.

Mimi: I see them.

But as they came closer, they saw that they were female versions of the Street Sharks and a male version of Stacy.

Joan: Oh hey there.

Mimi: Are you 5 the genderbent Street Sharks?

Joan: We sure are. And you must be Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon.

Palmon: That's right.

Joan: It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Joan Bolton and these are my 3 sisters and only brother.

Chloe: Sup? I'm Chloe Bolton.

Bebe: The name's Bebe Bolton.

Cammy: I'm Cammy Bolton.

Sean: And I'm the only brother Sean Bolton.

Mimi: It's such a pleasure to meet you all. I take it you went through the same thing as your genderbent selves.

Joan: Yeah we sure did.

Chloe: But we were spliced with different species of sharks.

Joan: Yeah. I got spliced with Goblin Shark DNA.

Chloe: I got Lemon Shark.

Bebe: Basking Shark.

Cammy: Blue Shark.

Sean: Mako Shark.

Mimi: Wow.

Leobreaker: What's up guys.

Mimi: Oh hey Leobreaker.

Leobreaker: Wow. You all must be new here.

Sean: We sure are. It's an honor to meet you Leobreaker.

Leobreaker: Same here. Need a lift back to the estate?

Mimi: Sure.

Joan: We would like that.

They got on Leobreaker's back and went back to the estate.

Leobreaker: So Joan, how did you all become your version of the Street Sharks?

Joan: We were spliced while we were working in our favorite things.

FLASHBACK 1

Joan: (Narrating) **I was working in a repair shop. I had an awesome knack for repairing and putting things together.**

Joan was working on an awesome new motor scooter. She was putting some awesome gadgets on it.

Joan: All it needs is the right accessories and it'll be done.

Joan: **But then I felt something hit me.**

Joan got hit in the back with a dart.

Joan: **I saw that I got hit with a tranquilizer dart and I thought it was nothing. But then I started to change and I was in unbelievably Excruciating pain!**

Joan: (GROANS IN PAIN!) WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!?

Joan's skin turned dark gray and her black hair fell out and she grew a goblin shark nose, her teeth turned into razors and her eyes turned black and her hands turned webbed and her blue shirt and black repair shirt ripped apart and shredded and a fin popped out of her back.

Joan: **I was turned into half-woman, half-goblin shark. In that form I am called Shockhorn. I have this amazing ability to fire lightning from my nose on the top of my forehead.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mimi: That's awful.

Leobreaker: No kidding.

Chloe: The same thing happened to us.

FLASHBACKS START

Chloe: (Narrating) **I was sleeping and then I felt this awful pain in my back. At first I thought it was nothing. But then I started changing.**

Chloe then turned into half woman, half Lemon Shark. Her skin turned dark yellowish-grey and she grew a sharks head as her brown hair fell out and her teeth turned into razors and her nightshirt was shredded to pieces and a fin popped out of her back.

Chloe: **In my Lemon Shark Form, I am called Sour Bite.**

FLASHBACKS PAUSE

Everyone looks at her.

Joan: (Skeptical) Really?

Chloe: It was the best I could come up with.

Mimi: Oh. That's all right.

FLASHBACKS RESUME

Flashback turns over to Bebe's.

Bebe: (Narrating) **I was getting ready for a test and I was getting a lot of admiration from the men. Then I felt a dart hit me. I thought it was nothing but then I started to change.**

Bebe then turned into half woman, half basking shark and she had her skin turn brown and her mouth grew bigger and wider and her shirt shredded as her upper body grew and she didn't have teeth as they have fallen out and a brown fin popped out of her back.

Bebe: **In my Basking Shark Form, I am known as Sonic Bite.**

Flashback changes to Cammy's.

Cammy: (Narrating) **I was playing in the soccer field and practicing for the game when I got hit by a dart. I thought it was nothing too, but then I started changing.**

Cammy turned into half woman, half Blue Shark. Her skin turned blue and her body became more thinner and her pants and underwear fell off. Her shirt shredded apart as her upper body grew longer and she had a shark head as her hair fell out and her teeth turned into razors and a blue fin popped out of her back.

Cammy: **That was my embarrassing transformation and in my blue shark form I am called Speed Blue.**

Flashback turns to Sean's.

Sean: (Narrating) **I was over at the skatepark doing some awesome stunts.**

Sean was an awesome skateboarder and he was really doing some awesome tricks and more.

Sean: **When I stopped to take a break, I felt a dark hit me and then I started to change.**

Sean turned into half man, half Mako Shark. His skin turned blackish-grey and his shirt shredded and his brown hair fell out and his teeth turned into razors and a fin popped out of his back.

Sean: **In my Mako Shark form I am known as Speedbite.**

FLASHBACKS END

Mimi: That's awful.

Joan: I know. But then I got an encounter from my friend Jaime Diana Knudson.

FLASHBACK 6

Jaime walked into the repair shop.

Jaime: (GASP!) Joan!? What happened to you?

Joan: I have no idea! I'm now a monster!

Jaime: You've become half woman, half Goblin Shark. This is the work of that fucked up mad scientist Dr. Latricia Paradigm! But I have no doubt she got to your sibs too.

Joan: I have that feeling too.

Jaime: I can cure you and give you the ability to transform at will.

Joan: I would like that Jaime.

Jaime: Okay. This is gonna hurt really bad.

Joan: Okay.

Jaime snapped her fingers and Joan was in pain as her transformation reversed. But she was half-naked.

Joan: (covers her boobs) Oh man! I've gotta call the others about this. They've probably reverted back to human as well!

Jaime pulled out a robe and put it on her.

Jaime: They did. Lets get you some new clothes.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mimi: That's awful!

Scrapper: I bet you girls must've pummeled any boys peaking at your personal areas.

Chloe: We sure did.

Bebe: And if they do so, we will kill them!

Sean: Easy sis. Easy.

Mimi: Did you guys reunite with each other after that?

Joan: We sure did.

FLASHBACK 7

Jaime and Joan were running fast and they ran into the Bolton estate and there they saw the rest of Joan's half-naked siblings.

Chloe: Did the same thing happen to you!?

Bebe: It sure did.

Cammy: We became mutants!

Jaime: Calm down guys. I'll explain everything.

She did so and they were shocked.

Sean: So that's what happened to us?

Jaime: That's right. This was the work of the evil mad scientist Dr. Latricia Paradigm. She did this to you and I gave you all the power to transform at will. Now it's time for Team Loud Fairywind to revoke Dr. Paradigm's license permanently.

Everyone: YEAH!

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Leobreaker: I'm glad you all got cured. Did Jaime kill Dr. Paradigm's female self?

Joan: She sure did. She blasted her into dust with a powerful energy blast. And that was before we came here to J.D.'s world.

Mimi: It's good she did.

Palmon: Good riddance.

Cammy: You said it Palmon.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books. Samantha Byrd was looking at herself in the mirror. She was completely different than what she was back before Clarissa turned her into a crow.

Samantha Byrd: I can't believe how much my body changed in three years! (punches a wall in anger): DAMN THAT CLARISSA! I LOST YEARS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF HER!

Maria: I know Samantha. But she's gone forever now. So you have no need to worry.

Samantha Byrd: That's true. But those three years I will never get back. I've had so much taken from me and I will never forgive Clarissa for it.

Nico: None of us will.

In the basement I was putting all our clothes in the washer and I turned it on.

Me: Okay.

I then sensed a strange and powerful energy coming from somewhere.

Me: What the?

I went to where it was coming from and it was coming from somewhere in the wall.

Me: It's somewhere behind this wall.

I felt around the wall for something and then I stepped on a hidden button on the floor.

Me: Huh?

The wall opened and out came a hidden bookcase.

Me: A hidden bookcase.

I went over to it and there was a wide selection of books to choose from.

Me: Wow. Look at all these books.

I saw that they were all books on magic.

Me: It's all books on magic.

I then saw one book that was different. I pulled it out and it was called the Book of Clow. The name was vaguely familiar. I opened it and there was a bunch of cards inside the pages and I picked one up and looked at it. It was called The Windy. But then something magical happened. A Strange symbol appeared below my feet and I was in a vortex and I was holding onto the Windy card and the book. But the rest of the cards in the book flew out of the book and scattered all over the city. When it was done, I was shocked and stumped.

But then the book glowed and out came a little bear with wings and a tail.

Me: Whoa!

Kero: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D. Knudson.

Me: You too uh?

Kero: Oh I'm sorry. I'm called Keroberos. But everyone calls me Kero.

Me: Keroberos? (GASP!) I remember now. You are one of the helpers of the most powerful sorcerer in the world. The legendary Clow Reed!

Kero: That's right. How did you know?

Me: I've done a lot of history research. If you are here then you must've chosen me to bring back the Clow Cards before they cause a lot of tremendous harm.

Kero: That's right. You are very wise beyond your years J.D.

Me: Well you would be amazed at what I know. Lets just say that when I was given my powers, all the powerful secrets of the universe are now inside me.

I reveal everything to Kero and he was amazed.

Kero: Whoa! So you are the leader of your own team!?

Me: Yep. We are called Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we have a massive mission to defend all of the entire universe from all evil.

Kero: I will gladly help you out J.D. But when you feel the presence of a Clow Card, you have to be ready for anything. Expect the Unexpected.

Me: Yes. I know that rule all too well. I was taught it ages ago. But we have to let everyone all over the estate know about what happened. And lets get you some cake. You must be hungry.

Kero: AW YEAH! CAKE!

Francis: What's this card doing on the ground?

Francis picked it up and it was called The Wood.

Me: Oh thanks Francis. I've been looking for that one. I'll explain in a bit.

We went to the kitchen and I grabbed some cake and we told everyone what was going on.

The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards sealed in the Clow Book, only to be released when the "chosen one" appears.

The cards represent a combination of Eastern and Western magic centered on the concepts of natural forces and elements. The original Clow Cards fall under a specific sign, sun or moon, corresponding to the guardians Keroberos and Yue.

The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it.

In the manga series, there are nineteen cards specifically named, while the anime series has fifty-three (fifty-two in the series proper, the last from the second movie). The nineteen cards in the manga are The Light, The Dark, The Windy, The Earthy, The Firey, The Wood, The Watery, The Flower, The Fly, The Jump, The Erase, The Mirror, The Maze, The Illusion, The Sword, The Shield, The Shadow, The Thunder, and The Glow. These cards also gain slightly different appearances in the manga when transformed into Sakura Cards (Star Cards in the English dub). Changes mainly include the addition of a star however The Sword and The Shield cards gain completely different appearances.

Each Clow Card has its own personality, ranging from good-nature to violent and its own powers that are mostly centered around an elemental force or performing a specific task. When in use or acting on their own, the cards assume alternative forms that vary from card to card. All cards appear to be able to float. Example: the Sword was floating immediately before it was captured.

Most of the cards may be seen represented in four ways: most of the time a beautiful woman or pretty girl dressed or holding an object according to its power (Arrow, Windy, Bubbles), an animal related to the power (Jump, Change, Dash), an object (Sword, Shield, Float). For some reason, the Clow Card design of Time in the anime is a male, but when Clamp designed all the Clow Cards, they were originally all female. They may have taken the hair under her chin for a beard.

Within the deck, there is a hierarchy. Clow Reed and later Sakura Kinomoto as Master/Mistress of the Clow have command of all cards and both guardians. Below them are the Guardians of the Clow, the physical incarnations of the powers used to create the cards. Cerberus representing the sun and the Western magic Clow inherited from his English father and Yue, the spirit of the moon and the Eastern magic from his Chinese mother. Beneath the guardians are the Four Elements (The Earthy, The Firey, The Windy and The Watery, two under each guardian) and the Two Attributes (Light and Dark one for each guardian). The remaining forty-six cards are divided up between those six. Each attribute has seven cards under them, while each element has eight under it.

The only cards outside the jurisdiction of either Yue or Keroberos are the Nameless Card and the Hope (created by Sakura well after the creation of the Guardians so she couldn't appoint one of them as protector of it) and the Nothing, a negative card made simply to balance the Yang that the Clow Cards make whenever they are used.

Based after Tarot cards of the Major Arcana, the Clow Cards are tall, roughly 12 inches long. The cards share the same back image, and frame in the front. The back consists of an orange frame with 4 stars in the corners and the Clow circle in a crimson background (distorted in an oblong to fit the thin frame). The side is decorated golden ring with a sun in the center and a moon in the lower left with a pattern making a star with twelve points.

The front consists of the same orange frame with two stars in the center portions with a flowing, thin golden frame around the central picture representing the card. Above, the half of a golden sun with the Chinese/Japanese symbol of the card, and below, a ribbon with the card's de facto name, below a waning moon. In the center of the card, in front of a purple background, the card's representative figure. A Clow card can be represented by either an object or a person, usually a female character dressed representing its properties (sometimes, the character's anatomy do so, such as wings, ears, etc.). the art of the cards follow a pattern, the purple background, the characters always in beige with a small portion of them in a different color each (a necklace, earrings, other forms of decoration). The cards represented by objects follow the same pattern. Some unique cards can be labelled as "sisters", cards that share opposite elements, and therefore, are represented by remarkably similar characters, like twins, such as Dark and the Light, The Time and The Return, The Little and the Big.

Varie: The Clow Cards are here in the estate?

Lucy: Gasp. I've read so much about the Clow Cards and how powerful they are. The mighty sorcerer Clow Reed made them.

Me: That's right.

Lincoln: So now we're not only after the Shen Gong Wu, but we're also after the Clow Cards as well.

Me: Yep. And we have to find all of them or it spells catastrophic disaster for the world.

Laney: And what are the two cards you have now?

Me: I have the Windy and the Wood.

I revealed the Windy Card. 風

And the Wood Card. 木材

Me: Windy is one of the 4 Elemental Force Cards and we have to find them for Kero's full power to be fully restored. The Wood from what I remember is a gentle Clow Card and she would never harm a fly.

Wind Magic (Aerokinesis): The Windy's primary magic is to create strong winds. These winds can be used to blow away objects or bind creatures.

Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user.

Windy, in particular, represents news or transmission.

Plant Magic (Chlorokinesis): Wood has the power to manipulate and generate rampant vines, bushes, and branches to ensnare at the command of her master. Due to the elemental order, according to Chinese Magic, Wood was even powerful enough to defeat Earthy.

Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user.

Laney: So we have how many Clow Cards to find?

Kero: There's 52 of them.

Me: We have a lot of work to do. They could be anywhere and with 52 cards there's no telling what could happen.

Lincoln: So we not only have to cleanse the entire universe of the Fragments of Xehanort's evil and find all the Shen Gong Wu, but now we have to find the Clow Cards.

Me: Bingo.

Then the doorbell rang.

Lily: I'll get that.

Lily went to the door and she answered it. It was a girl with brown hair and she had pigtails with yellow decorations and she had emerald green eyes and a beautiful dress and with her was another girl with brownish-purple hair and she had lavender eyes. It was Sakura Avalon and her best friend Madison Taylor. Also with them was Li Syaoron, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Lily: Can I help you guys?

Sakura Avalon: I sensed that the Clow Book is here.

Lily: Oh come on in.

They came in and they saw us.

Sakura Avalon: It's an honor to meet you, J.D.

Kero: Hey! Sakura! Madison! Li!

Sakura Avalon: Kero!

They hugged.

Madison: We missed you so much.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. And you too Madison and Li.

Sakura Avalon, Li and Madison are now living together and it's awesome. They moved here from Japan with Sakura's dad, Archaeology Professor Aiden Avalon and her older brother Tory Avalon. But her mother Natasha Avalon died of a terminal disease when Sakura was little. Which was really sad. They live on the estate grounds. Also with them was Li Syaoron, who also lives with Sakura as well and is also Sakura's love interest. Li is a direct descendent of Clow Reed himself, which is really amazing.

Li: We heard so much about all your amazing adventures and how you all beat the bad guys.

Me: We get that a lot.

Li: My favorite adventure is when you put that girl Chris in her place.

Me: That was a strange one. But that was one of our first adventures.

Sakura Avalon: That was so neat though.

Madison: I liked the one where you all went after the ghost of Jack the Ripper.

Sakura Avalon quivered in fear.

Me: That was during our travels on Total Drama All Stars 2.

Sakura Avalon: (Shaking in Fear) I hope you all don't go after another ghost like that.

Lori: What's wrong with you Sakura?

Me: She's terrified of ghosts right?

Li: Yeah. She doesn't like ghosts.

Naruto: I know that feeling all too well. Sakura, like you I too was scared of ghosts. But now I'm over that.

Sakura Avalon: You have been through it too?

Me: That's my bro. But Sakura, I know you're scared of ghosts, but you have nothing to worry about. Team Loud Phoenix Storm has dealt with all kinds of things.

Then I sensed something.

Me: I'm sensing something. It must be a Clow Card.

Sakura Avalon: I can feel it too.

Li: Same here.

Me: I wonder which one it is.

Suddenly there was a bright yellow flash and Sakura Avalon vanished.

Me: Whoa!

Then we saw Sakura Avalon and she was shrunk down to only 1 1/2 inches tall!

Me: How the?

I saw her at a small height.

Me: This is the work of the Little Card. 小

Laney: Is that it right there?

We saw a little bouncing light and it was The Little Card. It was the smallest one by far.

The Little's visible form is tiny: the first time Sakura Avalon saw it all she could initially perceive was a tiny pinprick of bouncing yellow pulsating light. Even after she is shrunk, Sakura is still taller than Little's physical body. Its visible form actually resembles a tiny, yellowish jester-like little girl. its sleeves cover its hands.

Lincoln: That tiny light is the Little Card?

Lori: You literally have got to be kidding me.

Me: I know it's strange but that is definitely the Little Card.

Lincoln: Lets see if I can help out.

Lincoln fired a tiny static bolt and caught it in a cage of pure lightning.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! LITTLE CARD!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and the Little Card got sucked into it and it became the Little Card.

Me: Gotcha.

I got the card.

Me: Bingo.

Sakura Avalon went back to her normal size.

Kero: Nice work J.D.!

Me: Thanks Kero. My first sealed card.

I put my name on the bottoms of the cards.

Me: There.

Madison: That was so cool J.D.

Me: Thanks Madison.

I saw that Madison had a video camera with her.

Madison: I always get great camera footage of it.

Me: Cool.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Sakura Avalon: What's that?

Me: That's our crime alarm. It lets us know if there's a crime anywhere.

We went to the computer and we saw that there was a magical disturbance and that it was not in our dimension at all. It was in another dimension.

Me: This is unusual. The computer shows that there's a magical disturbance located in another dimension beyond the reach of time and space.

Lincoln: That's really unusual.

Me: It sure is. It says that the source of the disturbance is from a woman that is named Su Yung.

Kero: I remember her. She used to read peoples fortunes on the surface of water.

Me: A fortune-teller. That's an interesting way to tell the future.

Kero: Yeah. Clow Reed never spoke about it. But the story was that one day, Su Yung bumped into him on the street and they fell in love with each other that very moment. At the time, Clow Reed's magic was growing increasingly powerful. As he and Su Yung got closer, he taught her how to use magic. But she began to use her magic for evil instead of good. Clow Reed was the only one powerful enough to stop her. And as she plotted to destroy him, he learned of her plans and created another dimension in which to imprison her for all eternity.

Me: That's terrible!

Laney: But that happened so long ago. Didn't it?

Me: Yeah. Clow Reed lived 1,000 years ago.

Kero: That's right. It's a very complicated spell guys.

Me: A spell that can create dimensions out of the reach of time and space. How unusual.

Kero: That's right. And Clow Reed knew that she could've escaped from a mortal prison using her magic.

Me: And with an infinite number of dimensions across the infinitely vast reaches of the fabric of time and space, it could be any one of them.

Kero: That's right and the doorway to that dimension must be here on Earth somewhere.

Me: Maybe I can find out which doorway it is at.

I looked it up on the computer and found that the entrance is located in Hong Kong, China at an ancient well that was built 1,000 years ago.

Me: It's in Hong Kong, China.

Nico: Then that's where we need to go.

Me: Right. Lets roll!

We were off to Hong Kong, China.

* * *

HONG KONG, CHINA

* * *

We arrived in Hong Kong, China. One of the most populated cities in the world with 7.29 million people.

Me: Here we are guys. Hong Kong, China.

Lori: It's literally amazing here!

Leni: The malls here are totes amazing. I can't wait to start shopping.

Me: We'll have time for that later Leni.

We went around and we found the well.

Me: Here it is. This is the entrance into the dimension.

We went up to it and it was an ancient well.

Me: Here we go guys.

We went into the well and dove into it and we saw a strange tunnel.

Me: What is this place?

Kero: It's an energy tunnel. A Passageway. Take a look guys.

We saw numerous windows around us in a circle.

Kero: This place connects to thousands of different dimensions.

Me: It's every dimension across the infinite reaches of time and space. Let me see here.

I concentrated and used my thoughts.

Me: (In my head) We want to go where Su Yung is.

We saw a portal to that dimension appear below us.

Lincoln: Is that it?

Me: Looks like it.

We went through the portal and it was a strange dimension. It was flowing with water and more and it looked like all of China and more mixed together.

Me: Whoa! This is incredible!

Nico: It sure is.

Laney: I sense a powerful aura.

Me: I feel it too.

Then we saw 2 birds fly in a direction.

Kero: That way!

We went after them.

It was a very powerful and very strange dimension. It was a very unusual place completely out of the reach of time and space.

Kero: The Aura is growing stronger and stronger.

Me: That means we're getting close!

Lori: We literally feel it.

We followed the aura until we got to a door.

Sakura Avalon: The energy is coming from in there.

Me: Then that's the prison of Su Yung. Power up guys!

We powered up and transformed!

Mimi: Ready Palmon?

Palmon: You know I am Mimi!

Palmon then digivolved.

Palmon: Palmon digivolve to...

Palmon became Togemon!

Togemon: (Echoing) TOGEMON!

Me: Lets go!

I opened the door and it was a room flooded with water. But the water was a portal into Su Yung's prison. We dove in and went in and we surfaced. We all were in Su Yung's dimension. We saw a woman floating above and she was almost touching the ceiling.

Me: Su Yung. So we meet at last.

Su Yung: Yes. So the mighty J.D. Knudson has arrived.

Me: That's right and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm as well.

Su Yung: How long has it been?

Me: 1,000 years have passed since Clow Reed imprisoned you here. But this dimension is creepy enough already as it is.

Su Yung: Do you know what your futures are?

Togemon: They're happy futures.

Su Yung: Wrong! You all don't have any!

Me: And your future is death. And pain and suffering in the fire and darkness of hell for all eternity!

Su Yung: We will see! Now you all die!

Su Yung fired a massive blast of water at us and Maria grabbed it and fired it back at her and it slammed into Su Yung with devastating force!

Me: Windy!

I pulled out the Windy Card and summoned it with my powers and Windy blew Su Yung around in a powerful tornado.

Maria fired a massive blast of water and it slammed into Su Yung with devastating force.

Su Yung: A Clow Card!?

Me: That's right!

Su Yung: Tell me, where did you get a Clow Card!?

She fired a massive blast of water at me.

Me: In a place called none of your fucking business!

I fired a massive blast of energy at her and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Laney flew at her and ensnared Su Yung in vines and Lola fired a massive blast of fire at her and burned her bad.

Togemon: (Echoing) NEEDLE SPRAY!

Togemon fired a massive shower of cactus needlesmat Su Yung and they hurt her bad.

Lincoln, Linka, Lizzy & Luke Morris and Static all fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Su Yung and it really zapped her.

Edzilla: (punches Su Yung) ED SMASH WATER WITCH!

Joan (in pain): Time for us to shark out!

Joan and her sibs turned into the Genderbent Street Sharks and they went at Su Yung and bit her all over the place and electrocuted her.

Nico magnetized a metal bar and threw it at Su Yung.

Su Young: Since when could you use magnetism?

Nico: Guess you're forgetting that we defeated Magneto before. So I can use his magnetism powers.

Me: Nico, lets show her some teamwork!

Nico: Lets do it!

Me: Ready Leobreaker?

Leobreaker: You know I am J.D.!

Leobreaker turned into an awesome gauntlet.

Me: J.D. Knudson, Savage Claw Mode!

Nico: Ready Wingsaber?

Wingsaber: You know I am Nico!

Wingsaber transformed and turned into an awesome wing pack.

Nico: Nico Chan, Sonic Wing Mode!

Me: Lets get her! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Leobreaker and the claws extended.

Nico: Lets show no mercy! AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into the back of Wingsaber and his jet nose turned into a powerful plasma cannon.

Me: Time for action.

Me and Nico flew at Su Yung.

Me and Nico: FLYING PLASMA SLASHBLAST!

I flared up a green aura and slashed Su Yung and Nico fired a massive blast of plasma. It hit Su Yung and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Leobreaker: Wow! That was so awesome!

Me: It sure was Leobreaker!

Wingsaber: Well done Nico!

Nico: Thanks Wingsaber.

Sakura Avalon: That was so cool!

Kero: Magnificent display of Teamwork!

Sakura Avalon: Do you think I can do that?

Me: You sure can Sakura. Everyone on the team can do it.

Sakura Avalon: All right! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Sakura Avalon's right arm device and Cybertron Snarl's Sword appeared in her arm and it ignited with green energy.

Sakura Avalon: Oh wow! This is so awesome!

Cybertron Snarl: Need a lift Sakura?

Sakura Avalon: Thanks Snarl.

Cybertron Snarl turned into his Animatron Wolf Form and Sakura Avalon got on and they jumped and Sakura Avalon slashed Su Yung. Su Yung exploded in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Cybertron Snarl: That was really well done Sakura.

Sakura Avalon: Thanks Snarl.

Maria: Relax, Su Yung. Your troubles are almost over!

William: Go get er, babe!

Maria fired numerous powerful blasts of water and they slammed into Su Yung with devastating force.

Me: Lets show her some teamwork power!

Francis: You got it boss! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Francis's right arm device and it enhanced his flamethrower device 10,000-fold.

Scrapper: Time for some power! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Scrapper's back and it enhanced his laser pistol and grenades 100-fold.

Francis and Scrapper: FIRESTORM GRENADE BOMBSTORM!

Francis fired a massive blast of fire and Scrapper fired numerous grenades and the fire and grenades hit her and they both exploded all at once.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Leobreaker: Lets get this freak! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it had his claws extend.

Mimi: Lets show him what true teamwork can do. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Mimi's right arm device and it enhanced Togemon's powers 1000-fold.

Togemon: Now we're talking! (ECHOING) SPEAR NEEDLE BARRAGE!

Leobreaker and Togemon: NEEDLE CLAWSPEAR SLASH!

Leobreaker slashed Su Yung and the Cactus Needle spears skewered her.

Me: Lets finish this! Sakura, you ready for a final smash?

Sakura Avalon: You know I am J.D. MAGIC TORNADO BURST!

Sakura Avalon fired a massive vortex of magic energy from her hands and it slammed into Su Yung and exploded!

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow! Now it's my turn.

Nico: Su Yung you have failed this universe!

Me: Go to hell! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

I fired a massive green energy wave from my hand and it hit Su Yung and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Su Yung then fell to the ground and she was severely weakened.

Nicole: Now it's time for you to be sealed into another dimension where you will never terrorize the world again! (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Su Yung was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness!

Me: Go to hell. (To the viewers) Su Yung was a monster from the start. You mess with the laws of magic and you mess with us.

We went back home to the estate in Michigan and we knew right then and there that our journey to capture the Clow Cards was just beginning. Nico caught a Maractus and a Darmanitan.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another villain destroyed.

The first Clow Cards have been caught. We now have 49 cards to go. The next one is the Sword Card and that one is not gonna be easy. Su Yung was a deadly woman from the Cardcaptors movie and it was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	790. A Male Princess Morbucks

At the estate, massive explosions were ringing out in the training ground.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me and Nico were practicing U-Rank Jutsu and they were really powerful and more.

Me: Lets see what this one can do. (ECHOING) **VOLCANO STYLE NINJA ART: LAVA TSUNAMI CASCADE!**

A massive torrent of lava exploded out of the ground and it slammed into a bunch of statues that looked like all of the evil Sasuke's and it exploded into a massive fiery explosion and the heat coming from it was incredible.

Me: Wow! That was awesome!

Nico: It sure was. Let me see here. (ECHOING) **CRYSTAL STYLE NINJA ART: CUPROSKLODOWSKITE SWORD SLICER!**

Nico formed a crystal longsword and it was made of a radioactive mineral called Cuprosklodowskite, a highly radioactive mineral that produces as much Gamma Radiation as Plutonium. My geiger counter was clicking like mad and Nico slashed apart a bunch of statues that looked like the Akatsuki members and they exploded into fiery explosions.

KRABBOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOM BOOOOOOOMMMM!

Nico: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was Nico. Well done!

Nico: Thanks. We have to be ready for when the next Clow Card comes around.

Me: I know. We have to expect the unexpected. In other words do not be surprised.

Nico: Yep. But why does Sakura's brother always tease her like that?

Me: Ah it's just being part of what he does being a big brother. But believe it or not Nico, he actually had an encounter with a Clow Card before Sakura and her moved here.

Nico: Really?

Me: Yeah. He told me that he has Spiritual Awareness. He has the power to see, hear and talk to the dead and spirits.

Nico: Do you know which one it was he encountered?

Me: I honestly have no clue. But Tory said that the Clow Card looked like a exact double of Sakura. Like some kind of twin.

Nico: That is so unusual.

Me: I know. But that's why we have to be ready for anything.

?: You know the ways of a ninja all right.

We turned and we saw the Ninja Storm Power Rangers! They were Shane Clarke the Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson the Water Ranger, Dustin Brooks the Earth Ranger, Hunter & Blake Bradley the Crimson and Blue Thunder Rangers and Cameron "Cam" Watanabe the Green Samurai Ranger.

Me: Oh wow!

Nico: (excited) Are you guys the Ninja Storm Rangers?!

Shane: We sure are Nico. It's an honor to meet you and J.D.

Me: (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you guys. We watched Power Rangers Ninja Storm all the time.

Tori: We are honored to meet you too J.D. We saw you guys do all kinds of awesome ninja moves.

Me: Thanks. We know all kinds of awesome powers and moves. But some of them are so powerful that they can destroy everything.

Nico: We tore up the training ground with Shinobi jutsu moves.

Dustin: That is amazing!

Shane: You guys did a lot all over the world.

Me: And all over the universe. But we don't like to brag. I heard you guys sealed the evil Lothor into the Earth's core.

Tori: We sure did.

Cam: It was a tough battle.

Me: But if he ever comes back we will be ready for him.

Hunter (PWNS): Thanks J.D.

Blake: We won't let Lothor have his way.

* * *

Back in the estate we were watching TV and reading books. Sakura Avalon was in the kitchen helping Lynn Sr. with the cooking. She likes to cook and help out around the kitchen and she's a really fast learner.

Lynn Sr.: You're really learning fast Sakura.

Sakura Avalon: Thanks Mr. Lynn. I love to cook and learn so much about how to cook. Home Ed class is what I excel at.

Lynn Sr.: You and I are so alike Sakura. Like you I too excelled in Home Ed. My teacher of Home Ed, Mildred Scalise taught me everything I knew about it.

Sakura Avalon: Wow! That is amazing.

Lynn Sr.: It sure is.

In the living room, we continued watching TV. Tori saw Maria holding Horsea and she squealed with cuteness overload.

Tori: Oh Horsea you are just the cutest little one!

Horsea: Thanks Tori. But I belong to Maria.

Tori: Oh sorry.

Maria: It's all right Tori. But Horsea loves it when she's hugged.

Shane: My favorite adventure was when you went to the Mediterranean Sea and destroyed all those mermaids.

Me: That was our bloodiest and most gruesome battle ever. That was a true example of the savagery of the Dark Side of The Legend of The Mermaid.

Tori: I believe it.

Maria got a call on her cell phone.

Maria: (Answers) Hello? (PHONE GARBLE) WHAT!? We'll be right over! (Hangs up) We need to get to Dimmsdale right away!

Gaara: Why? Is another Anti-Fairy attacking?

Maria: No. Worse. Another one of Timmy's enemies knocked him out with a rock slide and stole the rule free muffin from him!

We all gasped!

Me: We got to get over there! Lets go!

Cam: Let us help you guys.

Li Syaoron: You guys sure you want to help us out? You haven't been Power Rangers for a long time. It might take you 6 a while to get used to it again.

Dustin: Relax, dude. Fighting as Power Rangers is special. Once you use it, you never lose it.

Me: That's true. Lets fly!

We were off to Dimmsdale.

* * *

We were flying over the country. Sakura Avalon was flying with wings and we were amazed.

Me: Stellar what is this Rule Free Wish Muffin?

Stellar: It's a very special muffin that can grant any kind of wish free of the rules of Fairy Godparents. It's only given to godkids that have had fairy godparents for over a year and have not told anyone about them.

This Magic Muffin is a special wish granting muffin that can grant wishes that are free of Da Rules with one bite. Whenever a godchild has kept his fairy godparents for over a year without revealing their secret, they may get this special gift as a present. According to Jorgen Von Strangle, "only children who have kept their fairies for over a year can be trusted with that kind of gift." Its only downfalls are that they grant rule-free wishes, so adults can use them (demonstrated by the school Muffin Man and Crocker), as well as a non-dominant species (demonstrated by Bippy the Monkey). Also, it tastes horrible. Despite its rule-free wishing ability, you can't wish for it to taste better. Also the cupcake will eventually be completely eaten, so its uses are finite.

Me: Boy a muffin like that is really powerful and it sure sounds like it tastes awful!

Laney: I would not want to eat a muffin like that.

Lola: Me neither. And I do love daddy's cupcakes and muffins and I also love Linky's muffins.

Lincoln: Thanks Lola.

We got to the rockslide and we saw Timmy and got him out. Timmy was badly hurt.

Me: Timmy, are you all right?

Timmy: Yeah.

Trixie: Are you nuts, Timmy? You shouldn't have challenged Remy to that contest again.

A.J.: Trixie's right. If you lose, you lose Cosmo and Wanda and you'll have to leave Dimmesdale forever!

Bludgeon: C'mon! When have we ever lost any contest?

Me: Remy? You mean Remy Buxaplenty, that snobby, arrogant rich kid that is better than Timmy at everything?

Laney: I've heard about him. He's like a Male Princess Morbucks.

Lincoln: Yeah and he is worse than Princess.

Adult Blossom: Actually, Princess Morbucks was the worst. She tried everything she could to become a Powerpuff Girl and she also tried to kill us on several occasions.

Me: This is a whole new ballgame. Lets go.

We were off and we arrived at the Buxaplenty Mansion. It was a massive multi-million dollar mansion only about a fraction the size of ours.

Me: The Buxaplenty Estate. Not nearly as nice as ours. But it's just as extravagant.

Suddenly I sensed something.

Me: I sense a Clow Card here.

Sakura Avalon: I can feel it.

Li: Same here.

Lincoln: Which one is it?

Me: I don't know. I don't even know where it is. But it's somewhere here.

Nico: We have to find it.

Me: We will. Lets go.

We went into the estate and we saw an amazing mansion.

Me: Wow! He sure knows how to live. But this place reeks of evil.

?: (Rich Boy Accent) That's a matter of opinion James.

We then saw REMY BUXAPLENTY HIMSELF!

* * *

Remy first came into Timmy's life in the episode "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary," when he was shown to be able to best Timmy at many different things, from buying out all the tickets to Crash Nebula to taking his place as Cleft in the Crimson Chin comic book. Timmy and Remy eventually learn that the other has a fairy godparent(s). The latter feared that Timmy may wish to be richer than him and demanded that Juandissimo get rid of Timmy's godparents. Unfortunately, it would be forbidden by "El Rules". This leads Remy into bribing Timmy to wish away his godparents in exchange for money, but Timmy refuses, pointing out that Remy is miserable and that he is much happier than him. Angered by the claim, Remy calls a magical duel, encouraged further by Juandissimo. In a three match competition, Timmy won by dumb luck. This caused Remy to lose Juandissimo and have his memories erased. Feeling sorry for Remy, Timmy wished that he could spend more time with his parents.

Unfortunately, Cosmo and Wanda unintentionally marooned Remy and his parents on a tropical island. To make matters worse, his parents found an oil well and built a hotel, making them busier then ever. In the midst of it all, a 'handsome' purple coconut hits Remy on the head and he remembers everything. This causes him to form a brand new plan to get revenge on Timmy. He ends up returning to Dimmsdale to befriend Timmy and make sure that he is not dependent on his fairies, making it to the point where he doesn't need them anymore. Eventually, Cosmo and Wanda are ordered to leave because Timmy has a happy life without their help. Overjoyed, Remy announces that his plan has succeeded, and while proclaiming his triumph, Juandissimo appears, revealing that he was the purple coconut that brought his memory back. Soon after, when everybody thinks that it was in fact Juandissimo's plan all along, Jorgen Von Strangle appears to reveal that it was all his idea to bring Remy and Juandissimo back together, simply because the latter was now a cook at his favorite restaurant, and the food he made was terrible. Therefore, Jorgen prevents Cosmo and Wanda from being taken away and Remy is foiled again. To punish Remy for his misdeeds, Jorgen ordered him to eat Juandissimo's food. Remy is next seen in "The Big Bash." When Cupid invites Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to a party he was holding, Timmy discovers that Remy was invited as well. Upon learning of the scavenger hunt Cupid was holding along with the rule-free wishes that the winner would receive, Remy tells Timmy that he will beat him at the game and use the wishes to get rid of his Fairy Godparents once and for all. After establishing that he will ride in his time 'limousine' rather than a scooter, he wishes that all the other contestants were asleep. Unfortunately for him, it does not affect Timmy as he was wearing headphones. After going through different periods of time and locations to complete the scavenger hunt, it appears Remy is going to beat Timmy, but his last item is not what Cupid wanted, making Timmy the victor, as he got the right item. In a twist, it turns out that the two were simply doing Cupid's grocery shopping, and in anger, they settle their differences with a truce and turn their attention towards Cupid, and order different figures they encountered throughout their time traveling to chase after him.

Remy is last seen in "Operation F.U.N.," where he tricks Timmy and his friends into a military school to antagonize them. The episode implies that Remy attends the school from that point onward. Because Juandissimo would later become a contestant at Fairy Idol and appear without Remy, some fans might have had the impression Remy lost his fairy godparent again after "Operation F.U.N.", but it was confirmed in "Teacher's Pet" that Remy is still Juandissimo's godchild.

Remy only seems to attend Dimmsdale Elementary School in the episode Remy Rides Again when he tried to trick Timmy into losing his fairy godparents. It seems, however, that he attends F.U.N. Academy now, a military school that he tricked Timmy and his friends into going to. Remy is typically portrayed as antagonizing Timmy, other children having little to no involvement. He has, however, annoyed Chester and A.J. in the past, where he tricked them into going to F.U.N. Academy.

* * *

Me: Remy Buxaplenty.

Remy: In the flesh and it's an honor to finally meet you in person Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But too bad Timmy just forfeited the 2nd of our three contests.

Me: So you are the one that buried him under all those rocks!

Then out came a muscular handsome hispanic fairy. It was JUANDISSIMO MAGNIFICO!

Me: Juandissimo Magnifico, I presume?

Juandissimo: (Spanish Accent) That is right Señor J.D. I am he.

He flexed his muscles and his shirt ripped off and reappeared.

Me: I killed your Anti-Fairy counterpart on the planet Venus after Luan and Eddy won that race.

Juandissimo: Ah I'm glad that monster is gone. He was ruining my handsome good looks.

Me: You always did have a really cool flair for the dramatic. But you wouldn't you rather be much better for someone much better than a spoiled little brat like Remy Buxaplenty?

Juandissimo: Ah that is true.

Remy: (Offended) Hey!

Jorgen: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) Why the heck did I even allow Remy Buxaplenty to be reunited with Juandissimo?

Me: Remy must've found a loophole in the alliance.

Remy: You are correct. I managed to get Juandissimo back by getting him back by force.

Kevin (Ed, Edd N Eddy): You two have reached a new low in dork history!

Blot: Yeah! You could've killed Timmy with that rockslide!

Timmy: And to top it all off, you stole the new rule free muffin that Jorgen gave me!

Juandissimo: (flexes muscles at Tori) Madam, maybe you and your friends would leave if I showed you how sexy I am.

Tori: I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much! And we're not leaving until you give us that muffin back!

Hunter Bradley: Yeah! Fair's fair!

Remy: Fair? Who cares about fair? We'll do whatever it takes to get what we want. That's what seperates the winners from the losers!

Me: You are no winner. You have a nasty superiority complex Buxaplenty and that's gonna be your undoing. People like you give rich kids everywhere a very bad name. Look at what happened to Princess Morbucks. She was the ultimate personification of the ultimate spoiled brat. And look what happened to her. She's now dead and sealed into the book of vile darkness because of her own greed and selfishness. I may be filthy rich and have all the money in the world, but I don't rub it in everyones faces by saying I'm better you because I'm Filthy Rich. No. That's not my style.

Remy: Lets prove it shall we?

Me: A contest?

Remy: Indeed.

William: We'll decide the contest. After all, using the same one would be dull.

Remy: Oh please! You're probably going just change the contest so you'll have an advantage.

G1 Ironhide: Like we'd do that. Unlike you two, we actually believe in fairness!

Me: Okay. But I'm calling the contest.

We went out to the courtyard and it was really nice. We were sitting at the table and we had a 10 shot glasses for each of us.

Remy: So what are the shot glasses for?

Me: You're about to see. We're going to do one of the most insidiously notorious contests ever known to the history of man: A HOT SAUCE DRINKING CONTEST!

Lightning flashed and Thunder crashed in the background as realistic fire raged and Satanic cultist music played.

Me: I hope you have a really strong stomach Remy. Because you'll need it for this.

Remy: Anything you can handle, I can handle better, loser.

Me: Oh we shall see.

Nico came in and he was wearing a radiation suit while carrying a black safe. It had the radiation sign on it. He opened the safe and in it was a bottle that was glowing neon orange. It was the hottest hot sauce I have ever created. It was called The Grim Reaper Dragonstorm! It was made with capsaicin extract from the 8 hottest peppers on the planet: The Merciless Pepper of Quetzalacatenango, The Dragons Breath Pepper, The Carolina Reaper, The Trinidad Moruga, The Trinidad Scorpion, The Naga Viper, The Ghost Chili, and The Chocolate Habenero Peppers! The label was the grim reaper riding a skeleton dragon completely on fire and said peppers were orbiting around it as his eyes glowed red!

Me: This is the hottest hot sauce I've ever made. It's called The Grim Reaper Dragonstorm! It's made with the Capsaicin Extract of the 8 hottest peppers in the world!

Nico took some radiation safety tongs and poured the insanely spicy hot sauce into our shot glasses and everyone gasped in sheer horror. We had to drink 10 shot glasses of this insanely spicy sauce! PURE MADNESS!

Lori: This match will literally kill them!

Lynn: Not even I am that crazy!

Lucy: I'll be sure to say something nice at your funerals.

Laney: Oh boy.

Nico: It's ready J.D.

Me: Okay Nico. The object of this contest is to drink as much as you can without crying or screaming in pain.

Remy: I can handle that.

Me: Are you sure?

Remy nodded.

Me: All right then. Laney would you like to be referee?

Laney: Sure.

Laney came over.

Laney: Ready guys?

I had the first glass ready.

In the mansion, Cecil and Wolverine were sneaking around and are gonna get the Muffin.

Cecil: Thanks for helping me out with this, Wolverine.

Wolverine: Well, you should know that I'm disappointing my students. I'm supposed to be giving them lessons today. (cuts open the glass case of the muffin with his claws) There! That should do it.

The two suddenly heard the cocking of a gun. They turned to see Remy's butler pointing a shotgun at them.

Remy's butler: You two should not be here.

Cecil: Really? I go out into town after being released from jail and I find out that your boy stole something from one of my friends.

Remy's butler: Please consider the consequences of your actions.

Wolverine: They're already considered, bub!

Wolverine slashed the gun in half with his claws and ruined it and they grabbed the muffin and ran.

In the garden Laney got the contest started.

Laney: GO!

I gulped down 4 glasses in 5 seconds and a massive aura of fire exploded out of me and then I finished all my glasses first.

Remy gulped down one glass and then suddenly he screamed in excruciating pain and a massive blast of fire exploded from his mouth and he ran and went into the lake and dove into it. The water boiled as it cooled him down.

Me: Nice try Remy. But when you love nuclear hot spicy food like me, you're as tough as anyone.

I drank his remaining glasses and the fire aura was stronger than ever before.

Nico: Looks like Remy Buxaplenty is a total wimp.

Remy came back and he was extremely enraged.

Remy: You monster! Now you will die!

Remy then revealed that he had a secret weapon! It was a European-Style Rapier Sword. But it had a winged hilt.

Li Syaoron: That's the Sword Card!

Remy: Of course it is! Now, let's see what happens when I add my Dark Orb's power to the mix!

Me: That's the Clow Card we sensed! And I didn't know he had a Dark Orb on him.

Sakura Avalon: My friend Rita was possessed by that card and she tried to kill me with it.

Me: So it's a sword fight he wants. All right then.

I unsheathed my sword.

Me: Lets see who's the better sword master.

Remy: I'm going to enjoy killing you J.D.

Me: Lets dance.

We went at each other and we clashed our swords with a massive thunderous clang.

CLAAAANNNGGG!

We clashed ferociously and sparks went flying all over the place and we clashed more and fiery embers bursted out with each clash and it was setting the whole garden on fire. It was a massively raging inferno and it looked like we were fighting in the darkness of hell 100-fold.

Sakura Avalon: Wow! Look at J.D. go!

Li: J.D. is quite a swordsman. It's like he trained his entire life for all this.

Nico: J.D. trained very hard Li. It's a long and very complicated story.

Me and Remy were clashing ferociously as the fires of Hell raged on and Remy fired a massive blast of dark energy from the dark orb imbedded in the palm of his right hand and I deflected it back at him and he dodged it and it hit the ground and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I slashed Remy in the face and he got a nasty cut on his right cheek. Then we stood and faced each other. Remy was completely enraged beyond all forms of human comprehension. I could see the ferocious level of hate in his eyes. They were glowing with a massively raging and intense flame from deep inside him and it was like he wasn't even human anymore. His hatred had completely consumed him beyond all form of recognition. It was like I was starring into the face of ultimate hatred. His hatred was so strong that it made Icky Vicky's hatred look like a joke.

Remy then screamed in unimaginable rage and I screamed too.

Remy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

We went at each other with swords in our hands and we were screaming at the top of our lungs.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Remy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Remy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

We clashed ferociously with indiscriminate fury and then a massive fiery explosion erupted out around the area and blew much of the area completely into dust!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared I kicked the Sword Card out of his hand.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! SWORD CARD!

I formed an energy card and the Sword Card turned into blue spirit smoke and went into the card and it turned back into The Sword Card. 剣

Me: That did it.

I signed my name on it.

Sakura Avalon: That was so awesome J.D.!

Li: You did really well.

Nico: Great job J.D.

Me: Thanks guys. Lets show Remy what happens when you mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Combo and Final Smash his butt.

Blot: Copy that. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his corrosive gun 100-fold.

Bludgeon: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his high voltage electric gun 100-fold.

Blot and Bludgeon: ACIDIC LIGHTNING DOWNPOUR

Blot fired a stream of acid and Bludgeon fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and slammed into Remy and burned and electrocuted him.

Ironhide: Action time! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his static laser gun 100-fold.

Gaara: I've always wanted to try thos. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it supercharged his 1-Tail Jinchuriki Powers.

G1 Ironhide and Gaara: LIGHTNING FULGURITE ELECTROCUTION!

Ironhide fired a massive blast of lightning from his Static Laser Gun and Gaara fired a massive blast of sand. The lightning turned the sand into fulgarites and they hit Remy and electrocuted him.

Tori: Lets show him what the Ninja Storm Power Rangers can do!

Me: Get him guys!

The Ninja Storm rangers went at Remy and they demonstrated a menagerie of moves and techniques on him. It was just like watching them on TV.

Me: Lets finish this!

Li: You got it J.D.! ELEMENTAL STORMRAY!

Li pulled out 4 element talismans and fired beams of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth and they slammed into Remy and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Trixie: This is for Hurting Timmy! ROSEFIRE PHOENIX!

Trixie formed a massive beautiful red rose and fired a massive blast of red fire and it turned into a flower phoenix. It slammed into Remy and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

I walked over to Remy who was defeated. I picked him up and I pulled out the Dark Orb and crushed it and we got an immense power boost. I dropped him.

Later we were at the entrance into Dimmsdale and we were there to send Remy on his way in exile.

Jorgen: Remy Buxaplenty, for your crimes against the city of Dimmsdale and Fairy World, you are hereby banished from the city of Dimmsdale to the Island of Losers. You get to keep your memories, Remy Buxaplenty. So you can live in your exile knowing that you had a Fairy Godparent, but your arrogance got him taken away from you!

Me: And you will never be welcome anywhere in the world. Remy Buxaplenty, your crimes against Dimmsdale and Fairy World are worthy of death. However because you're only 10-years-old, we'll let you live. Therefore you are hereby banished to the Island of Losers in the South Atlantic Ocean. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak of word to you. You will not have a friend in the world. You are to stay on that island FOREVER!

Nico: Remy Buxaplenty, you have failed this city and this world.

Remy: I will never forget this J.D. I will return one day and I will have my revenge!

Jorgen teleported him to the island. Now he was gone.

Me: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Trixie: You said it. (To the viewers) You mess with everyone we care about for stupid reasons and there will be horrible consequences.

Me: You said it Trixie.

I had the Wish Muffin in my hands.

Me: So this is the Rule-Free Wish Muffin. It's a pretty one. Lets see if it works.

I took a bite and it tasted horrible!

Me: BLECH! That tastes horrible! I wish money trees would grow in every yard on every house on Earth.

In an instant, money trees grew everywhere.

Me: Wow! That is so awesome!

Timmy: It sure is J.D. Thanks for getting rid of Remy Buxaplenty.

Me: You're welcome Timmy.

We later went before the Fairy World High Council and to make sure that fairy godparents never fall into the hands of evil rich kids like Remy Buxaplenty ever again, we instated a new rule saying that anyone like him will never get Fairy Godparents. PERIOD. Nico caught a Crustle and a Scrafty.

We went back home and we saw that we had a huge money tree. The trunk was 24 Karat solid gold and the leaves were $100 bills and it was amazing. The old saying "Money Grows On Trees" is now 100% true. We put Juandissimo Magnifico on community service. Instead of sending him back to Fairy World, we had him reassigned to being the Fairy Godparent of the Loud Kids.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Fairly Oddparents Villain Defeated.

Remy Buxaplenty was like a male version of Princess Morbucks from the Powerpuff Girls and he was the worst. The only difference is that he didn't try to kill Timmy several times to become a Powerpuff Girl or anything like that. This chapter was also made to honor Power Rangers Ninja Storm cast member Pua Magasiva who starred in Power Rangers Ninja Storm and played as Shane Clarke. He died on May 11th, 2019 and it was a shock to Nico. It shocked him bad. I watched Power Rangers Ninja Storm on Netflix and it was so awesome! The sword fight screams we did are from the 8th episode of Samurai Jack, Jack VS Mad Jack and that was brutal. The banishment line I used was from Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland from 2010.

R.I.P. Pua Magasiva - August 10th, 1980 to May 11th, 2019. You will be forever missed.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual and I'm sorry about what happened to Pua. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	791. A Bad Photo Moment

We were on the legendary floating island of Animarium and it was an amazing island floating up in the sky and it was beautiful. It had a lot of Wild Zords and more. It was a really beautiful jungle paradise island.

Me: Wow! So this is the legendary island of Animarium.

Laney: It's amazing! And it's so beautiful.

Nico: It sure is. I could really love coming here for vacation.

Lincoln: Me too.

We went into a temple and we saw Princess Shayla and she was beautiful.

Princess Shayla: Welcome J.D. and welcome Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Princess Shayla, it's such an honor to meet you. Cole and the others told us so much about you.

Princess Shayla: I know. You don't know how happy I am that you resurrected the Animus Zords. I am forever grateful.

Me: I'm glad I can help out. And I take it you heard about what happened to Master Org?

Princess Shayla: We sure did. I'm glad he's dead.

Me: Same here. Me and Nico killed him and sent him into the River of Fire.

Princess Shayla: I'm glad. We are forever in your debt to you all.

Me: It was what we had to do for everyone. Plus he killed Cole's parents in cold blood and we couldn't let him get away with that. So we had to get justice for them.

Princess Shayla: I'm glad we have now seen the last of him and his minions.

Laney: Yeah. I hated that guy. He was the devil on Earth.

Me: I know. But there are still many Wild Zords out there to discover.

Merrick then came.

Merrick: Oh hey guys.

Me: Hey Merrick.

Merrick: How have you all been?

Me: Still busy saving the world like always.

Merrick: I know. But the Deer Zord is acting up and we need to calm it down.

Me: We know a couple of songs that can help it out.

We went over and we saw the Deer Zord singing.

Laney: Wow! The Deer is one of my favorite animals and it's also my spirit animal.

Princess Shayla: We need to sing to it to calm it down.

Me: They do say that Music Soothes the Savage Beast.

Ed: (gets out his own flute) Let me join in on the song as well.

Matilda: Ed, I don't think that's a good idea.

Me: Let them try Matilda.

Eddy: I remember that Ed played the flute and he has quite the gift.

Edd: Indeed he does Eddy. He has quite the talent.

Me: I think the violin is not his type of instrument. The Flute is.

They played the song of Animarium and it didn't like it.

Ed: The Deer Zord doen't like my flute?

Pharaoh Man: Don't take it the wrong way, Ed. But the Deer Zord needs a more peaceful melody.

Me: Let me and Lincoln try.

Me and Lincoln tried our flute playing and we succeeded in calming down the Deer Zord. But we promised that if we found anymore Wild Zords that we would bring them back to Animarium.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Lily, Maria and Horsea were walking down the street. They then saw a massive tower mansion that was like Squidward's house but it was very extravagant and beautifully breathtaking!

Lily: Wow! What a tower!

Maria: Whoever has that house is filthy rich!

?: That house belongs to me.

They turned and they saw the famous multi-billionaire philanthropist Squilliam Fancyson III.

Lily: Wow! You're famous billionaire Squilliam Fancyson.

Squilliam: That's right Lillian.

Maria: Weren't you in Squidward's High School Band Class ages ago and you made billions doing what he wishes he could do?

Squilliam: That's right Maria. And I'm much more better than my loser rival Squidward.

Lily: Squidward has always been that big of a loser and has always been that big of a jerk. He never gets recognized for his work, he hates his job at the Krusty Krab and he hates SpongeBob and Patrick with a vengeance and he hates everything. They don't call him the most miserable freak in Bikini Bottom for nothing.

Squilliam: That is so like Squidy. He never has had that spark inside him.

Lily: That's true. He was a cashier for 20 years and he only got Pennies from Mr. Krabs before we made some changes. But because of his supervised release from the nuthouse it goes to his living conditions at the asylum.

Squilliam: That's good. Squidward will never be good at anything.

Maria: No he won't.

Squilliam: Good. Let me show you all inside.

They went inside Squilliam's house and it was everything everyone could ever dream of. It had stuff priced at 10s of thousands of dollars and more. It was like everything in rich heaven. There was a lot of fancy schmancy stuff that would put even the richest people in the world to shame. It was amazing.

* * *

Back at the estate Lily and Maria were telling us about what they saw.

Me: Wow. You guys have been in the true lap of luxury.

Julie Martin: I'll say.

Nico was deciding what our next target will be for the Goosebumps Monster Busters. He chose the book "Say Cheese and Die!".

Nico: Here's our next target guys. We're going after the evil camera from "Say Cheese and Die!".

Bluestreak: (to Julie Martin) Didn't you have an encounter with the Evil Camera before, Julie?

Julie Martin: I sure did. That camera was horrible. It was a strange camera.

The camera has the power to steal souls and is completely indestructible. When a picture is taken, the image that develops does not show what is in the present, but what will happen to the person/object in the image in the future. For example, when Greg takes a picture of his family's new car, the image develops as the car completely wrecked (indicating that a car accident will occur). In later installments, the pictures taken can also affect one's physical appearance. Be it making them fat or thin, turning their skin into scaly reptile skin, or giving them a bumblebee head. If a picture of someone gets caught in its mechanism, it can cause the victim to suffer the painful sensation akin to their torso being cut in half.

It remains to be determined as to what becomes of the souls the camera captures. Of particular interest is whether or not souls increase its power.

The Camera cannot move on its own and cannot force anyone to find it and use it. As long as it is well hidden, its powers are useless. If a picture is taken of itself, it will create another camera. If the photo taken by the camera is destroyed or changed into a negative, the effects of the camera will be prevented. Should one prevent the events of a photo from happening, the events of the photo and other photos taken by the camera will be nullified.

Michael Warner: Photo taken of him shows him falling down from the railing of the Coffman House basement staircase.

Mr. Banks' new Ford Taurus: Photo shows the car completely destroyed. Mr. Banks gets into a nasty accident later.

Terry Banks: Photo taken of him shows him outside with a worried expression on his face.

Douglas "Bird" Arthur: Photo taken of him laying unconscious on the baseball field after being struck head-first with a baseball, body in an uncomfortable position.

The Banks Family (Dream): Photo Greg takes of them at their backyard picnic shows Greg's mom, dad and brother Terry as skeletons.

Shari Walker: Photo taken of her doesn't show her, causing her to vanish from existence later at her birthday party. Nullified after Greg ripped the photo in half.

Greg Banks: Photo shows Greg and Shari on the playground, trembling in fear from a shadowy figure.

Dr. Fritz Fredericks Photo taken shows him dead on the floor of the Coffman House basement after Shari takes his picture, causing him to die of fright.

Joey Ferris and Mickey Ward: It's never revealed what the photo was or what befell them.

Jonathan: Photo taken of him on the ground in pain, cluching his foot after being impaled by a giant carpenter's nail.

Shari Walker: Photo taken of her comes out as a negative. This causes her to rapidly lose weight. Nuillified after Terry changed it into a positive.

Greg Banks: Photo taken of him being over 300 pounds. This causes him to rapidly gain weight. Nullified after Terry turned it into a negative

Greg Banks: Photo taken of him with scaly reptile skin. His flesh begins to fall off, being replaced by scales. Nullified after Terry turned it into a negative.

Greg and his class: It's never revealed what the photo was or what befell them.

Reena Jacobs: Photo taken of her shows her eyes red. She instantly suffers an intense burning sensation from her eyes and a redness that stays permanent until the camera is defeated.

Karla Mayer: Photo taken of her shows just her arm. She then seriously injures her arm in a basketball game.

Julie Martin: Photo taken of her gets caught in the camera mechanism, which causes her to have a sharp pain in her torso, as if she's being cut in half.

Twin Forks Middle School (dream): Photo shows the entire school as skeletons after Julie takes a picture of them.

Becka and Greta: Photo taken of them shows them with green alligator skin, which immediately befalls them.

Sammy Martin: Photo taken of him has his head replaced by a bee's head. His head immediately starts growing yellow fuzz and he can only speak in buzzing sounds.

Julie Martin: Photo taken of her shows her falling off the school diving board to her death. She manages to stop the prediction from happening. This in turn, nullified all the other photos taken by the camera.

Douglas "Bird" Arthur: Instead of Michael (due to not being in the episode adaptation), the photo is taken of Bird falling from the railing of the Coffman House basement staircase.

Mr. Banks' new car: Photo shows the car completely destroyed.

The Banks family (dream): Photo taken of them at their backyard picnic shows them as skeletons

Shari Walker: Photo doesn't show her, causing her to vanish from existence. Nullified after Greg rips the photo later on.

Dr. Fritz Fredericks: When Shari uses the camera on Fredericks it causes him to be sucked inside the camera. He screams to be released until he's eventually freed by Joey Ferris and Mickey Ward.

Unnamed man: Photo taken of him shows him unconscious. As he chases Greg, the stairs break under him, causing him to fall through the basement floor of the remains of the Coffman House, knocking him out.

Shari Walker: Photo taken of her comes out as a negative. This causes her to rapidly lose weight.

Greg Banks: Photo taken of him being over 300 pounds. This causes him to rapidly gain weight. Both Greg and Shari's photos are nullified after having Terry reverse the photos at the photo-mart.

Mr. Saur: Photo taken of him shows him bald. His hair immediately begins to fall out.

We gasped in sheer horror at how that camera was made and what it can do.

Me: That camera is an invention of the Devil!

Nico: And the man that made it is really deranged.

Me: Just what the universe needs, another fucked up mad scientist running amok.

Long Haul: You think the Evil Camera might have an effect on us?

Nico: I don't think so Long Haul. You guys don't have souls.

Lori: Who is the man that made it?

Me: His name is Dr. Fritz Fredericks and he is really fucked up to the core.

Not much is revealed about Fritz's personal life other than that he assisted in building the Camera during his youth. It is also unknown what field he is a qualified doctor in.

In his youth, Dr. Fredericks obtained employment in a laboratory with another man, who was currently working on a Camerology project. The man was constructing a special camera, which Dr. Fredericks was hired to assist with the development of.

Likely excited by the prospect of fame and fortune, Dr. Fredericks waited until the camera was finished, and then he stole it. The real creator was angered by Dr. Fredericks actions, so the creator placed a dark magic curse on the device. Dr. Fredericks wasn't aware of the curse, so he took photos of people he loved. Sadly, those he photographed either died or were severely harmed, leading him to leave his life and become a vagrant. Eventually, Dr. Fredericks arrived in Pitts Landing, which was to be his last home in life.

At the beginning of Say Cheese and Die!, the children describe having seen him around town from a distance. Towards the end of Say Cheese and Die!, Greg and Shari are trapped by him when he stops them from escape from his basement in the Coffman House.

In Say Cheese and Die!, Dr. Fredericks's is accidentally killed by Shari in the Coffman House. During a skirmish between the two, Spidey's picture is unintentionally taken, which causes him to die of fright.

The television adaptation, when Dr. Fredericks's picture is taken, he is transported inside the camera. However, he is accidentally released by the two bullies when they find the camera. Consequently, he is still alive at the end of the episode.

Lola: This guy is a monster!

Laney: He's beyond pure evil!

Me: He's worse than that. He's 14,000% fucked up. He's located in a suburb of Frankfort, Kentucky. Lets head out!

We set out for Frankfort, Kentucky.

* * *

FRANKFORT, KENTUCKY

* * *

We arrived in Frankfort and we were in a suburb of the city and it was deserted.

Me: This is where we're supposed to face him.

Lori: Yep. We have to be ready.

Then I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: There's a Clow Card here.

Li Syaoron: I can sense it.

Sakura Avalon: It's a strong one.

Me: But which one is it?

Then we saw 4 kids come and they were Greg Banks, Shari Walker, Doug Arthur, and Michael Warner.

Greg: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Shari: It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Doug: We heard so much about you all.

Me: Same here. And you all must be (To Greg) Greg Banks, (To Shari) Shari Walker, (To Doug) Doug Arthur, and (To Michael) Michael Warner.

Shari: That's right. We love all your adventures.

Doug: You guys are an awesome force to be reckoned with.

Lisa: We don't like to brag about it but thank you.

Me: We actually came to make Fredericks pay for his crimes.

Shari: Are you here to kill him?

Me: If the need should come to it, yes. But we're also here to destroy that evil camera.

Doug: We would like that J.D.

Julie Martin: You're not the only one that has had problems with that camera. I want to destroy it badly.

Julie formed a camera in her hand made of ice and she crushed it.

Greg: (sees Julie's hands power up with ice) Oh, man. Did Horrorland experiment on you guys?

Julie Martin: No. We were given our powers by J.D. and his friends. We are now members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Abby Martin: That's right.

Then we heard homicidal maniac laughter. We turned and we saw DR. FRITZ FREDERICKS!

Me: Dr. Fritz Fredericks!

Greg: (sees the Camera in Fredericks' hands): Thanks for bringing the camera. This is almost too easy.

Me: So that's the camera.

Shari: (sees a Dark Aura around the Camera) Greg, wait! There's something different about it!

My Dark Orb Detector went off and it showed that there was a dark orb in the camera.

Edzilla chomped on the camera and destroyed it completely in one massive bone destroying chomp!

Eddy: Nice work Lumpy.

Me: You are next Dr. Fuckcase.

Nico: Dr. Fredericks you have failed this world!

?: That's not the only thing that will fail!

Lola: I thought I would never hear that voice again!

We turned and we saw 3 Heartless. It was a Heartless of Princess Morbucks, Ember and Tridart! Princess Morbucks was now called the Greedy Spoiled Curse, Ember's Heartless was called the Firestorm Malevolence and Tridart's Heartless was called the Icy Hellish Despair!

Lana: Princess Morbucks!

Irma: Tridart!

Taranee: Ember!

Me: I thought we were rid of you three for good.

Buttercup: What is this? A Team Morbucks reunion?

Me: Nice burn Buttercup.

Firestorm Malevolence: It seems that way. After all, the three of us died on the same day.

Icy Hellish Despair: You all really should've sent us to the River of Fire. Because we've got a bone to pick with all of you.

Greedy Spoiled Curse (to the Powerpuff Girls): So you had to kill me all because I wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl. There's only room for 8 Powerpuff Girls, is that it?!

Icy Hellish Despair: Don't bother, Princess. The Powerpuff Leader is just going to deny it. Just like she's denying that she froze a bunch of people accidentally with her ice breath. Who knows what'll happen if she accidentally freezes the entire city of Townsville?

Blossom (starts to cry): I-I didn't mean to. I-It was an accident! I would never hurt anyone! I'm a good person!

Icy Hellish Despair (her despair and fear makes him stronger): That's it! Keep feeding me those negative emotions. They are just delicious.

Firestorm Malevolence: I'm surprised that still works for us as Heartless.

Me: Shut the fuck up you overgrown matchstick! You three should've stayed dead when we killed you.

Then a figure swooped in and standing on a post was a blue girl in an awesome uniform and she had a powerful energy level.

Me: It's the Fight Card! 闘

Kero: Be careful around the Fight Card, J.D. It's a very skilled and very proud and skilled warrior.

Me: I want to see how I compare to her. You guys face the rest. I'll face the Fight Card.

Nico: Okay.

I went up to the Fight Card and we stood ready.

Spiderman: (webs up Fredericks to a wall) Alright, kiddo. Mommy and Daddy have to take care of something. But we'll be back to take you to daycare!

Nico: This isn't a daycare Spiderman.

Sakura Avalon: Be careful J.D.

Me: Don't worry Sakura. I know what I'm doing.

* * *

Battle 1: Firestorm Malevolence

* * *

Bluestreak, Matilda Honey, Michael Munroe, Irma, Killer Frost, Lola, Lana, Adult Blossom and Lea were facing the Firestorm Malevolence.

Lola punched the Ember Heartless in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the mouth.

Irma and Lana fired a massive blast of water and ice and a huge cloud of steam came off her and she screamed in pain. Adult Blossom fired a blast of ice breath and Killer Frost fired a massive blast of snow. Lola and Michael Munroe fired a powerful blast of fire and Lea slashed her.

Irma: You will never win Ember! Combo time!

Bluestreak: You got it Irma! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his lightning beam to 100,000,000,000,000,000 volts of electricity.

Matilda Honey: Lets do this. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Matilda's right arm and it enhanced her psychic energy powers 10,000-fold.

Bluestreak and Matilda Honey: THUNDERSTORM PSYCHIC BURST!

Bluestreak fired a massive blast of lightning and Matilda fired a massive blast of psychic energy lightning from her hands and the blasts combined and they hit Ember and Exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

* * *

Battle 2: Icy Hellish Despair

* * *

Long Haul, Pharaoh Man, Molly Molloy, Francis, Venom, Taranee, Laney and Megan were facing the Icy Hellish Despair.

Laney fired multiple barbs filled super poison and they skewered the Tridart Heartless. Taranee fired a massive blast of fire and burned him and Francis fired a massive blast of fire and did the same. Long Haul fired his phasic laser rifle and it burned his shoulders.

Pharaoh Man fired a massive blast of Solar Fire and it burned the Tridart Heartless all over the place. Venom and Molly Molloy fired plants and Symbiote tendrils and they chomped onto him and slammed him into the ground.

Long Haul: Lets use our combos on him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Phasic Laser Rifle 100-fold.

Pharaoh Man: I'll make you bow before me. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Pharaoh Shot 10,000-fold.

Long Haul and Pharaoh Man: SOLAR STORM LASERBOMB!

Pharaoh Man fired a massive ball of Solar Fire and Long Haul fired a powerful laser blast and the blasts hit Tridart all at once and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

* * *

Battle 3: Greedy Spoiled Curse

* * *

Hunter, Nico, Elena, Rubberband Man, and Huggles/Khor, Shagon, Lincoln, Linka, Lily and Earth were facing the Greedy Spoiled Curse.

Hunter: (German Accent) You give all rich kids a bad name you undankbare Monstrosität!

Elena: What was that?

Nico: That was German for Ungrateful Monstrosity. Princess Morbucks you have failed this universe!

They went at her and Nico punched her in the face and Hunter fired a massive blast of lightning and Lincoln did the same and they electrocuted her. Khor punched and smashed the Princess Heartless all over the place and smashed her face in and Shagon fired a powerful hatred laser blast from his eyes and Lily and Linka fired a powerful blast of water and lightning and they got her wet and they electrocuted her. Rubberband Man stretched and expanded his fist and punched the Princess Heartless with devastating force. Earth fired a massive glob of lava and burned her.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, they weren't in the least bit injured.

Maria: Are you kidding me? Even after all those combo attacks, you three are still standing?!

Greedy Spoiled Curse: Face it, losers! You'll never get rid of us!

Firestorm Malevolence: We're just more stronger then all of you!

Shagon: (getting an idea) Really? Then which of you three is more stronger?

Icy Hellish Despair: Come again?

William: (catching on to the plan) C'mon. You all can't be equally strong. One of you has to be stronger then the other two.

Nico: And which one of you is it?

All three: (IN UNISON) I AM!

But then they looked at each other with hatred and then they got into a massive argument that quickly turned into a vicious brawl and then they killed each other. But then the portal that went into the River of Fire opened up and the three of them were sucked into it.

Greedy Spoiled Curse: I HATE YOU POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Princess Morbucks, the ultimate spoiled brat was now erased from existence forever, along with Ember and Tridart.

Nico: Luckily we transferred all her family's wealth into our accounts.

* * *

Battle 4: Fight Card

* * *

I was facing the Fight Card.

Me: Lets dance.

We went at each other and I punched her in the face and she kicked at me and I blocked her kick and kicked her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and she punched at me and I blocked her punched and I dealt her a deadly uppercut and she flipped over and came at me and I dodged and kicked her in the back and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and sent her crashing into a pole. She went at me again and she punched at me and I blocked her attack and she went at me and punched and kicked at me and I grabbed her leg and threw her into a rock and she was knocked down. But she got back up and went at me and punched at me and I blocked her punch and I kicked her in the face and kicked her in the back and I dealt a deadly karate chop to the back of her head and knocked her out.

Me: Now's my chance! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and sucked in the Fight Card. It turned back into a card.

Me: Yes!

I put my signature on it.

Sakura Avalon: J.D. that was amazing!

Li Syaoron: Well done J.D.

Me: Thanks guys.

Kero: You really are an impressive fighter J.D. The Fight Card was no match for you!

Me: Thanks Kero. But she was an extremely worthy adversary. We have 47 cards left.

Sakura Avalon: We sure do.

Li Syaoron: Yep. But you have been trained for this. I'm amazed at how you managed to handle yourself against the Fight Card.

Me: Thanks Li. We have one more loose end to tie up. We're going to seal Dr. Fredericks into the Yin-Yang Dimension.

Julie Martin: (to Greg Banks, Shari Walker, Doug Arthur, and Michael Warner) What do you say, guys? Want to give Fredericks some payback before sending him to the Yin-Yang Dimension?

Greg: With pleasure.

Shari: Lets tear this guy apart.

Doug: No mercy.

Michael Warner: Yeah!

Spiderman untied Dr. Fredericks and Julie Martin punched him in the face and Greg kicked him in the crotch. Shari grabbed his head and kneed it and broke his nose and Doug bit off his whole left ear! He screamed in excruciating pain and Michael Warner kicked him in the stomach.

Julie formed a warclub made of ice and she slammed it into his face and knocked him down.

Me: Finish him! Final Smash time!

Matilda Honey: Right! PSYCHIC THUNDERBOLT BLAST!

Matilda Honey fired a massive blast of psychic lightning and it electrocuted him and fried him.

Julie Martin: Time for some serious pain! ICE MACE SMASHER!

Julie Martin formed a Mace Club out of pure ice and she slammed it into Dr. Fredericks face and knocked him out.

I picked him up.

Me: You are never going to be welcome here Fredericks.

Nico: Dr. Fritz Fredericks, you have failed this world!

I pulled out the Yin Yo-Yo and opened the portal that went into the Yin-Yang Dimension and we threw him in. The portal closed and Dr. Fredericks was gone. Another crazy Goosebumps Monster and villain was gone. Nico caught a Sigilyph and a Cofagrigus.

Julie Martin: (To the Viewers) To all Goosebumps Monsters everywhere, we're coming for all of you and you all will pay.

Me: You got that right Julie.

Greg, Shari, Doug and Michael were now members of the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps Monster and Villain destroyed.

The Camera from Say Cheese and Die was a strange one and that scientist that made it was one crazy monster! We now have 5 Clow Cards down and 47 more are left. The next card is the Glow Card and you will love that one in the next chapter. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	792. Sportz

In the Early Morning hours at 2:45 AM, Lily couldn't sleep at all. She was in a lot of deep thought.

Lily: (In her head) I think the Krusty Krab should serve more food than just Krabby Patties. But what should they serve? I know! Hot dogs, pizza, and more will be perfect for the menu. But what else should we add as well?

Then Lily sensed something. She sensed a Clow Card.

Lily: I sense a Clow Card.

She got up and went outside to a beautiful tree and out came a bunch of beautiful tiny glowing orbs of light that looked like fireflies.

Lily: Wow. It's so beautiful. They look like fireflies.

Then a little fairy with a firefly tail came. It was a Clow Card. It was the Glow Card.

Lily: Wow. You are a pretty one.

She was sprinkling beautiful glowing dust that made it look like fireflies.

Lily: You're the Glow Card. 灯

The Glow Card is a gentle card and is one of the harmless cards. Glow can create tiny orbs of light and scatter them all over.

Lily: If J.D. can do it so can I. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

Lily held out her hand and an energy card formed and it sucked in the Glow Card and it formed into a card. It was now Lily's.

Lily: Wow. The Glow Card.

Later at 8:00 AM we were having breakfast.

I saw Lily in a happy mood.

Me: You're in a happy mood Lily.

Lily: Yep. I have awesome news. I caught my first ever Clow Card.

Sakura Avalon: You caught a Clow Card, Lily?

Lily: I sure did. See?

Lily showed us the Glow Card.

Me: The Glow Card. Way to go Lily!

Kero: The Glow Card is a gentle and harmless card. It's one of the cards that loves to brighten up the place.

Lily: I saw what it can do.

Nico: Way to go Lily.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. Und you did a great job.

Lily: You can have it J.D. I know it's what you would've done.

Me: Thanks Lily.

Lily handed it to me. I signed my name on it.

Me: I didn't sense anything last night because I was asleep.

Sakura Avalon: Me neither.

Madison: I don't think any of you sensed it.

Lily: I did and I found the Glow Card.

Me: You are lucky Lily.

Lily: Well I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what else I can add to the Krusty Krab menu. I sensed it at 2:50 in the morning.

Lisa: You have a really strong mind Lily. I'm amazed that you can sense the Clow Cards like 2nd Elder Brother can.

Lily: I think it might have something to do with our powers.

Me: The power of the Gods works in mysterious ways.

* * *

Later in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob is pulling a trashcan, with Patrick inside, out through the door. Then he pushes it onto the curb.]

SpongeBob: Whew!

[A mail truck drives by and drops a package on the curb.]

SpongeBob: What's that?

Patrick: [pops out of trashcan] Looks like a box.

SpongeBob: Wonder who it belongs to. [jumps on the box] Maybe it says on the other side.

Both: Nope.

Patrick: Oh, look, it's open.

SpongeBob: It is?

Patrick: [opens the box] Yup.

SpongeBob: [peeks inside the box] Ooh. [climbs in the box] It's—it's— [whimpers] It's stuff! [holds up a big pile of sporting equipment]

Patrick: [laughs] Oh, I knew it! But what does this stuff do?

[The sporting equipment falls on SpongeBob and Patrick. The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick in the library with a golf club.]

Both: Hmm.

SpongeBob: Ah, this must be for getting books off the top shelf. [knocks books off the top shelf with the golf club]

Patrick: Hey! [laughs]

[SpongeBob knocks more books off the shelf, which they all drop on Patrick. SpongeBob stops and another book falls on Patrick's head.]

Patrick: Wow.

[The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick with the bowling ball in the kitchen.]

Patrick: This must be a whipped cream holder.

[Patrick takes a bottle of whipped cream and pours some through the finger holes on the bowling ball. Then he eats the whipped cream from the ball, but he drops it in his mouth. Then he falls through the floor and into the basement.]

SpongeBob: Ah! Patrick, are you okay?

[Patrick licks some whipped cream from the bowling ball.]

Patrick: Yum.

[The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick in the living room with a catcher's mitt. SpongeBob gives the mitt to Gary, who slithers onto it to sleep.]

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: This must be a portable snail bed. [rocks Gary to sleep] Rock-a-bye Gary

Patrick: I wanna try!

[Patrick hops on the catcher's mitt and pushes Gary aside.]

Gary: Meow.

[Patrick curls himself on the mitt and goes to sleep.]

SpongeBob: Aww. [chuckles]

[The scene changes to Squidward's house. Squidward is in the kitchen, preparing himself a fancy lunch.]

Squidward: [humming] Oh, it may have taken you all morning, Squidward, but this is a meal fit for a king. [bell dings] Oh. My croque-madame is ready. [goes to get his croque-madame]

[A tennis ball crashes through the window and destroys everything including Squidward's meal. Squidward comes back with the croque-madame.]

Squidward: [notices the mess] What the—

[The tennis ball flies into Squidward's croque-madame and gets splattered in the face with its goop. SpongeBob and Patrick are laughing outside.]

Squidward: [shakes the goop off and growls] SpongeBob! Patrick! What do you two think you're—[notices the sporting equipment] wow.

[Squidward runs to the back where SpongeBob and Patrick are wrecking up his garden with a soccer ball and tennis rackets.]

Both: Hi-yah! [laughs]

[The soccer ball destroys the bird bath and bird house as well as the flowers. SpongeBob and Patrick go to hit the soccer ball again right before Squidward arrives.]

Squidward: My begonias! What are you lunk heads doing with all this equipment?

Both: Equipment?

Squidward: You don't know what this stuff is?!

Both: Mm-mmm. Mm-mmm.

Squidward: This is a soccer ball...[kicks the soccer ball in SpongeBob's face] that is a tennis racket, [shoves the tennis racket in SpongeBob's face] and these are a couple of morons! [bashes SpongeBob and Patrick's face into each other] Now, be quiet! And clean up all of your sports junk!

Both: [confused] What's a "sportz?"

Squidward: [groans] Sports are games you play for points. The points determine the winner of the game.

Patrick: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I love games!

SpongeBob: Me too! You must know a lot about "sportz," Squidward. Will you teach us how to play?

Squidward: I can't think of anything I'd rather do less than—

[Squidward's angel appears on his right shoulder.]

Angel Squidward: Now now, Squidward. You need to help them. Played incorrectly, sports can be very dangerous.

[Squidward's devil appears on his left shoulder.]

Devil Squidward: Yeah, he's right! You should teach 'em to play wrong, 'cause it's payback time!

[The tennis ball hits Squidward's angel.]

Angel Squidward: Let 'em have it, right between the eyes. [disappears]

[Squidward's devil disappears as well.]

Squidward: You know, on second thought, I'd be happy to teach you all about sports, SpongeBob. [chuckles evilly]

[The scene changes to Squidward setting up a horseshoe toss game.]

Squidward: All right, the object of this game is to throw the horseshoe around the stick.

SpongeBob: Ah, seems easy enough.

Squidward: Sure, but you have to do it... [hold up a blindfold] blindfolded. [ties the blindfold around SpongeBob's face and gives the horseshoe to SpongeBob]

[Patrick licks his horseshoe just as Squidward puts the blindfold around Patrick's eyes.]

Patrick: Um, do we throw now?

Squidward: Yes.

SpongeBob: At the same time?

Squidward: Yes! Throw it at the same time! Throw!

SpongeBob: Hi-yah! [throws the horseshoe]

[Patrick throws his horseshoe as well. SpongeBob's horseshoe hits Patrick in the head while Patrick's horseshoe hits SpongeBob in the face.]

SpongeBob: Ow! [sticks his tongue out with his eyeballs showing; then puts his eyeballs back in place] Aw, we didn't hit the sticks. Did we do bad?

Patrick: [his face puffs up] My face hurts.

Squidward: Oh, no, no, no. You both did good. Pain is—uh, worth points. You know the phrase, "no pain, no gain."

Patrick: [laughs] I want pain points! [kicks his horseshoe and a seahorse falls on him]

Squidward: Yeah, that's great. Now do it—oh, 100 more times. [throws the horseshoe]

SpongeBob: Yeah!

[The horseshoe falls SpongeBob's nose. SpongeBob throws the horseshoe again, but gets hit in the face with Patrick's horseshoe.]

SpongeBob: Ow!

[SpongeBob and Patrick keep hitting themselves with each other's horseshoe while Squidward lays back and watches them in amusement.]

Squidward: Oh, Squiddy, you're a genius.

[SpongeBob and Patrick walk up to Squidward and appear to brutally beaten by Squidward's so-called game.]

SpongeBob: Squidward, can the game be over now? All this pain is starting to hurt.

Squidward: Oh, sorry. There's no way to end the game without one of you winning.

[SpongeBob and Patrick groan. The scene changes to SpongeBob and Patrick wearing ice skates and are around to race each other on Squidward's command.]

Squidward: Ready...set...go! [fires the toy gun and chuckles]

[SpongeBob and Patrick start running, but as they running, they are having a hard time running with the ice skates as they appear to be uncomfortable. SpongeBob trips and falls, getting sand with worms in his mouth.]

SpongeBob: [spits the sand out of his mouth] Squidward, are you sure we're doing this right? These running shoes are really hurting my ankles.

Squidward: Oh, you're absolutely doing it right. Try to pick up the pace, though.

[Patrick appears behind SpongeBob and slices him in half with his ice skate.]

Patrick: Comin' through!

[The two halves of SpongeBob stand up and goes to catch up to Patrick. Two sharks come by and notices what SpongeBob and Patrick are doing.]

Shark Son: I wanna play, Daddy.

Shark Dad: No, son. We're sports "fans." We just watch.

[The Shark Dad pulls up a chair and sits down while his son takes up a foam hand. SpongeBob and Patrick made it to the finishing line.]

Squidward: And...time. Let's see those ankles.

[SpongeBob and Patrick's ankles puff up from the strain of running while wearing the ice skates.]

Squidward: [gasps] Oh, yeah, those look bad. You both get—mm, 50 points. Why not?

Patrick: Hey, then we're still tied!

[The scene changes to people walking to the backyard of SpongeBob and Squidward's houses. In the backyard, there's a sporting arena containing several different fields: a baseball field, a bowling rink, a soccer field, a basketball court, a football field, a golf course, and some gymnasium sections. SpongeBob is holding up a catcher's mitt and a tennis racket while wearing a headband. Patrick shoots footballs in SpongeBob's face with the football shooter. SpongeBob comes back with footballs lodged in his mouth and gives a thumbs up. The scoreboard changes from 70 to 72, and they're still tied. Patrick hits the bowling ball with the golf club, but the club breaks and hits SpongeBob in the face. The scoreboard changes from 82 to 84, and they're still tied. SpongeBob and Patrick are on the balance beam over a jellyfish hive. The beam breaks and they both get stung by jellyfish. The scoreboard changes from 88 to 90, and they're still tied.

Lily, Tori, Lightning, Bai Tza, Gali, Maria, Horsea, Matt Daniels, Seaspray, Sheena Deep, and Mr. Krabs were walking down the street.

Lily: So I was thinking Mr. Krabs that maybe we can add more items to the Krusty Krab menu.

Mr. Krabs: That's a great idea lass. What do you have in mind?

Sheena Deep: I think Pizza should be served alongside Krabby Patties.

Lily: Just what I was thinking Sheena. I was thinking maybe we can have Pizza, Hot Dogs and Burritos added to the menu. And we can also add a bunch of good desserts to the menu as well.

Mr. Krabs: Those are all great ideas lass!

Sheena Deep: I agree.

Bai Tza: Me too.

Lily: Thanks guys.

Tori: So this is Bikini Bottom, huh?

Maria: Yep. It's our home away from home next to the Bikini Atoll.

Tori: Didn't this place used to be home to a lot of nuclear tests over 60 years ago?

Lily: Yep. The most famous one of them all was Castle Bravo back in 1954. The most powerful nuclear bomb ever detonated by the United States.

Tori: Wow! How do you know that?

Lily: J.D.'s daughter Jessie is a history master. She knows everything about world history.

Tori: That is so amazing! One of these days I'm gonna have to talk with her.

Lightning: You'll love her Tori.

Gali: I agree. Jessie is an amazing history wiz.

Tori: Neat. Lily, how did you guys get called the Neptune Crusaders?

Lily: It was Varie that came up with the name. We became the Neptune Crusaders after there was a nasty Krabby Patty Zombie Outbreak. Sandy invented these experimental Krabby Patties and they had a nasty side effect. They turned everyone into nasty Krabby Patty Zombies. Anyone that wasn't infected was force fed the zombies parts and they would turn into burger zombies.

Tori: That's awful!

Lily: I know. We're recognized as the Neptune Crusaders by this symbol on our shirts.

Lily revealed that she had a neat symbol on her shirt. It was a patch that showed the planet Neptune and the astrological symbol of Neptune was on it.

Tori: That's a perfect official symbol.

Lightning: Lightning agrees with you.

[Then they saw Sandy is shown walking down the street with a magnifying glass.]

Lily: Is that Sandy?

Gali: It sure is.

Sandy: Hmm. Hmm. Where is it? Where is it? Hmm. Ah-ha! There's my box of sports gear. It must've fallen off the mail truck. But what happened to all the equipment?

Lily: Hey Sandy.

Sandy: Oh hey guys.

Maria: What was in the box?

Sandy: I ordered all this sports equipment and it must've fallen off the mail truck.

[The bell dings and the crowd cheers.]

Sandy: What was that?

Lily: Lets go see.

[They ran to the sporting arena and notices SpongeBob and Patrick beating themselves up with boxing gloves on their feet.]

Sandy: Huh? SpongeBob, what's going on?

SpongeBob: Oh, hey—[SpongeBob and Patrick hit each other] Sandy. Patrick and I are—[SpongeBob and Patrick hit each other again] in the middle of a sports game.

Lily: This is a really unusual sport.

[Patrick jumps onto SpongeBob.]

Sandy: Yeah. This sure don't look like any sport I've seen before.

[SpongeBob and Patrick hit each other again.]

SpongeBob: I believe it's called kickboxing, or something?

[Patrick falls down.]

Lily: This is not like the Kickboxing me and my sister Lynn are familiar with.

Lightning: Me neither.

Sandy: Well, whatever it is, it seems to be causing you lots of pain.

[SpongeBob hits Patrick.]

Patrick: Ow! Sure is. [gets hit again] Ooh!

Sandy: Why not stop playing it if it hurts so bad?

Patrick: We can't stop...[panting] Until we break our tie.

Sandy: Says who?

Lily: Who in their dumb mind would think of something like that?

[The trumpeters play and fog steams out from between the booths.]

Shark Son: It's the rule giver.

[The crowd murmurs as Don the Whale, Frank the Muscular Goldfish, and Larry the Lobster carry Squidward, who is in a grim reaper outfit, onto the field. They set him down and the crowd cheers.]

Sandy: I ain't never heard of a rule giver.

Squidward: [flips his hood] I prefer "King of Sports," but you can never tell what will catch on with the small folk.

Sandy: You're making up a game where SpongeBob and Patrick hurt themselves, and you won't let them stop?!

Squidward: I'm just giving the people what they want.

Sandy: That's pretty low, Squidward, even for you. I'm putting a stop to this. SpongeBob and Patrick have had enough!

[SpongeBob and Patrick appear brutally beaten up by Squidward's so-called games.]

Squidward: See? They're fine. Let the games resume.

Squilliam: Hello, 911? I'd like to-

Cop: Squilliam Fancyson?!

Squilliam: Yes, I know I'm famous but that's not why I'm calling!

[Sandy grumbles and the audience cheers.]

Sandy: Oh, I don't think so.

Lily: We give you a second chance and this is how you repay us?!

Squidward: You are so smug, you know that?! You think that the world revolves around you and your friends, don't you? That Bikini Bottom couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Lily Loud and J.D. Knudson to guide us through our problems! Well, I've got a news flash for you: we got along just fine before you and J.D. showed up!

Lily: Oh, and this qualifies as just fine?! Having SpongeBob and Patrick beat each other up and risking their safety!? I mean, come on, what were you thinking?!

Squidward: Oh please! You can't just waltz in here and expect us to follow you like you and your friends are like gods.

Lily: Me and my friends aren't gods! We just want to keep everyone safe. Why do you hate us for that?

Squidward: Whoever said I needed you to protect me?! I'm better off keeping myself safe, now get used to it.

Lily: You aren't ready! You're miserable, and always hate everything, and more importantly… [venomously] ...I'm better than you.

Matt Daniels: Since I'm an athlete, let me show you how REAL sports are played.

Lightning: Lightning will help you two with sports as well!

Lily: Lets do my favorite sport: FIGHTING DONE RIGHT!

Lily punched Squidward in the face and Lightning punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and the crotch and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth. Matt Daniels punched him in the face and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine.

DING!

Everyone winced when they say that.

Harold: That's not gonna feel good!

Lily grabbed Squidwards nose and ripped it right off his face and he screamed in pain.

Squidward: (RRIIPPPP) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Okay I've had enough.

Lily: Tell it to your mama Squidward!

Squidward: Mama?

Squidward's mom is in the stadium seats.

Squidward's mom: Don't want to hear it.

Lily: (Whistles)

Numerous Sea Bears came. They were fish that had bear heads and the bodies of piranha fish and they had claws on their fins. They went at Squidward and they ferociously mauled him and Squidward screamed as he was being mauled. One of the Sea Bears hates Squidward's guts to the core and they all left.

When it was done, a paddy wagon came with its sirens blaring and the men came out with a straitjacket.

The doctors were tending to SpongeBob and Patrick.

Seaspray: How are you two feeling?

SpongeBob: Like we were through a meat tenderizer.

Patrick: Yeah.

Squidward: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!

Horsea: We should've never you let out of the nuthouse!

Lily: You just violated your parole Squidward. You want me to say it Mr. SquarePants?

SpongeBob: Yeah. Go for it Lily. I'm too tired to say it.

Lily: Thank you. I can't believe you are such a miserable idiot Squidward. But I'm glad I'm saying this. Squidward Quincy Tentacles, you're fired!

Squidward: I HATE ALL OF YOU AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR IT!

Squilliam: Say what you want, Squidy. But what you tried to do crossed a line.

Squidward: (GASP!) Squilliam Fancyson from band class!? What are you doing here?

Squilliam: Oh I'm now permanently on top where you are on the rock bottom.

Lily: In the immortal words of my friend Nico, "Squidward Q. Tentacles, you have failed this city!"

Everyone laughed and booed at Squidward. Squidward was taken away and sent back to the insane asylum. His own misery is what destroyed his mind. They loaded him into the paddy wagon and drove off with him screaming bloody murderous rants.

Lightning: (To the viewers) You must never become like Squidward or there will be horrible consequences.

Lily: You said it Lightning.

They high five.

Later, Lily and team came back and told us everything. We were shocked that Squidward was never going to change. But this was a prominent example of what will happen to people that can't be rehabilitated.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome SpongeBob episode covered.

Sportz was a funny episode and Squidward was a major league jerk in this one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Card is the Sweet Card and I hope you all have an insatiable sweet tooth, because that's the card that's next. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	793. A Girls Truth and a Monster Librarian

At Gotham Royal York in Home Ed class, we were having an awesome project. Our project was to make delicious cakes. But something was wrong. Our cakes ended up becoming disgustingly sweet. At first everyone thought that they added too much sugar in the cakes. But we tried again.

Me: Okay, add 3 cups of flour.

Varie: Okay.

Varie did so.

Lori: Add 2 teaspoons of baking powder.

Lori added said ingredient.

Nico: 2 eggs.

Nico cracked the eggs and put them in a bowl.

Maria was working all by herself.

Maria: I wish I could be in many places at once. (Gets an idea) Hey! Maybe I can.

Maria pulled out the Ring of The 9 Dragons.

Omi: Please be careful of the Ring of Nine Dragons. The first time I tried it, I couldn't control it.

Maria: But now that you guys told me, I know what not to do.

Maria put it on her left middle finger.

Maria: I'll start with 4 of me. RING OF THE 9 DRAGONS!

The ring glowed and Maria had 4 clones of herself appear. One was her happiness, the 2nd was her shyness, the 3rd was her Paranoia and the 4th one was her Braveness.

Paranoid Maria was hiding under the table in fear.

Teresa: I think Paranoid Maria is from the feelings she had when she was still in the Meta Breed.

Francis: I know. She was really paranoid about people making her an outcast during that time.

Me: No kidding. Shyness Maria here is really shy.

Shy Maria: I'm scared of these guys.

Me: It's all right. No one is gonna hurt you.

Happy Maria: (hugs Horsea tightly) I'm glad to have a Pokemon like you, Horsea!

Horsea: Me too!

Varie: Happy Maria is so happy!

Brave Maria: Lets kill all those bad guys!

Armada Cyclonus: (sees Brave Maria) I like this one.

Maria was in control and she had them get different ingredients for her cake and she got it done.

Me: That's very clever.

Lori: It sure is. She literally can get the job done that fast with that many.

Me: She sure can.

Then I sensed a Clow Card in the room.

Me: (In my head) I sense a Clow Card here in this room. It's got to be the reason why the cakes all turned out too sweet.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Varie: Aren't you coming J.D.?

Me: You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later.

They left.

I was looking around and my phone rang.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

Kero: J.D. it's Kero. It might be the Sweet Card that's making the cakes too sweet.

Me: The Sweet Card?

Kero: Yeah. It's attracted to sweet foods. But it makes them too sweet. It's not a very dangerous card, but it can be very tricky to capture.

Me: Boy that's what I call a card with a majorly overzealous sweet tooth. Pun intended. I'll find and capture it. (Hangs up)

I put up a magical barrier in the room to prevent it from escaping.

Me: I got to get this card or else everyone will get fat and diabetic.

I saw something in the oven with our cake.

Me: There's something in the oven.

I saw the Sweet Card in the oven with our cake and it was sprinkling something on it. Sweet's visible form is a small, wingless-fairy with afro-like hair resembling cotton candy. She wears a yellow dress with a similar cotton candy puff shape. Her dress and hair are decorated with blue, sugary, star-candy called, Konpeitō.

Me: She's sprinkling some form of magical sugar on the cake. That's why the cakes turned out sweet. Let me think here.

I then got an idea.

Me: Bingo! The opposite of sweet is salty!

I grabbed a bag of salt and poured it into a bowl and I opened the oven door and out went the Sweet Card and I caught up with it and dumped salt onto it. It shook it off and I grabbed it.

Me: Gotcha! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! SWEET CARD!

I held out my hand and made an energy card and it was sucked into it and it turned into a card. It was the Sweet Card. 甘

I had the card and put my name on it.

Me: This card has one amazing Sweet Tooth. (Rimshot) I have a feeling our cakes will turn out all right now.

I cleaned up the salt on the floor and went to the cafeteria. Our cakes were done and it was time to taste them. The cakes turned out better than the last time and they were delicious.

I brought some home for us and we all loved them.

Sakura Avalon: So you caught the Sweet Card, J.D.?

Me: I sure did. It was the reason why all the cakes turned out sweet.

Sakura Avalon: The same thing happened to our cakes in Home Ed class and they were too sweet.

Me: Boy. Talk about a sense of deja vu.

* * *

Later that day we were deciding which should be the next target of the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

We then saw Vain Maria. She was admiring herself in the mirror.

Vain Maria: I look so beautiful.

Intelligent Maria was sitting by me and she was reading a book on Advanced Quantum Physics.

Me: Wow. Advanced Quantum Physics? That's way too powerful knowledge for me.

Nico: That sounds more like something Lisa would study.

Intelligent Maria: Indeed she would. The neurological capacity of the brain can only understand so much of the fields of an subject.

Me: (Head hurts) Wow. That is too complicated for me. But that is true.

Perfect Maria was cleaning the house.

Me: Perfect Maria is quite the organizer and perfectionist.

Maria: Yeah that happens.

Lazy Maria was laying on the couch and she was eating junk food.

Lazy Maria: (Belch)

Affectionate Maria was kissing William all over the place.

Me: Looks like Affectionate Maria loves William.

Maria: Even though she is part of me, I'm still getting jealous.

We laughed.

Me: Oh come on Maria, I think it's really cute.

Nico: I do too.

Me: Hmm. How about we go after the Mutant?

Nico: No. Lets save him for another time.

Me: Okay.

Nico: Hmm.

Suddenly there was a crash.

CRASH!

Me: Uh oh!

Nico: It came from Mr. Avalon's office.

We went into his office and we saw him in the floor rubbing his head and books fell on him and were all over the floor.

Me: Are you all right Mr. Avalon?

Mr. Avalon: Yeah.

Nico: You slip out of your chair?

Mr. Avalon: I think so.

I helped him up.

Mr. Avalon: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Mr. Avalon. But you got to be careful. You could fall over and break your neck.

Mr. Avalon: I know. But something is wrong with that chair.

Me: Hmm.

I look at the chair and I saw that a wheel is wobbly and broken.

Me: Aha! This wheel right here is busted. I think you need a new chair.

Nico was picking up some books and then he got an idea.

Nico: That's it! I have an idea. I think I found our next target. Lets go after Mr. Mortman next J.D.

Me: That's a great idea Nico. From the book The Girl that Cried Monster.

Nico: Yep. And Mr. Mortman is a monster.

Me: And they don't believe Lucy Dark in that one. But if they don't believe her, they will believe us. And I can sense that Lucy Dark's Parent's didn't devour Mr. Mortman in that Canadian town. Alright then, Mr. Mortman it is. I read the book but I don't know what he looks like in Monster form.

Nico: Oh you will hate his guts J.D. He is really ugly.

Me: Nothing is more ugly and terrifying than the Necromorphs.

Nico: That's true.

I gathered everyone together.

Lori: So our next target is Mr. Mortman from the book The Girl That Cried Monster?

Me: Yep. Lets see what it says about him.

I pulled up what it said about him.

Mr. Mortman is the Timberland Falls librarian. At the library, Mr. Mortman leads a reading program called the Reading Rangers. Mr. Mortman tries to encourage Lucy Dark to read more classic literature, but the only book she's interested in is monster books like Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. She asks whether White Fang is about a monster and she also asks if Anne of Green Gables has any monsters in it.

One rainy summer evening, Lucy leaves the library and realizes she forgot her roller blades. She goes back to the library after it has closed and while hiding sees Mr. Mortman reaching into his desk to procure some flies to feed to his pet turtles, which he keeps in a metal pan on his desk at all times. Lucy sees Mr. Mortman's head swell up, his eyes bulge out, and his mouth turn into a gaping black maw. Lucy leaves in a hurry and forgets her roller blades again and so she heads back to get her roller blades, but then the door is locked.

One week later, she returns to the library and after Mr. Mortman gives her a new book for the reading club, she hides in the stacks to catch Mr. Mortman in the act. After he escorts everyone out of the building, Mr. Mortman locks the door. Lucy says to herself, "This is boring." Then Mr. Mortman turns into a monster again! Then he eats some flies again. Then he picks up a turtle, chews up the shell, and swallows it. Lucy barely made it out of the library.

Later on, Mr. Mortman kindly returns Lucy's bookbag, which she had left in the library. He asks if she had stayed behind after he closed up, but she says no. He bids her farewell, as her mother pulls up in the driveway.

Lucy again hides in the library, alone, waiting for Mr. Mortman to change into a monster. Except this time, she has brought a camera to snap his picture. Once Mr. Mortman transforms into a monster again, Lucy takes his picture, but forgets about the flash and Mr. Mortman flies into a rage. There is a chase scene and Lucy escapes the library one more time. After dinner, Lucy races to the one hour photo joint to pick up her picture of Mr. Mortman. Except the photograph shows an empty desk in the library as Mr. Mortman did not show up in the picture at all.

Lucy and Aaron tail Mr. Mortman from the library to his house. Lucy peeks through the living room window just in time to see Mr. Mortman indulge in a series of grotesque meals. First, he takes a big handful of fish from his aquarium and shoves them into his mouth. Then, Mr. Mortman chews up an entire snail, shell, and all. Following that, he slurps up an entire eel like a spaghetti strand. Lucy tries to get Aaron to come peek in the window, but he is off looking for a ladder to see into Mr. Mortman's house better. Lucy loses her balance and falls from the window. Aaron runs away from the house as Mr. Mortman exits the house and picks her up off the ground. Lucy makes up a story about how she was just there to tell him she would not be at the Reading Rangers meeting the next day. He offers to let her inside so she can call her parents for a ride home, but she does not want to go inside.

Forced to attend her meeting with Mr. Mortman upon her parents not letting her quit the Reading Rangers, Lucy braves the rain and returns to the library. Before he starts the meeting, Mr. Mortman gets up and locks the door. He tells her he can't let her leave. He starts to make his move towards her when she leaps up and attempts to escape. It seems dire but then she comes up with the bright idea of tearing out a drawer of the card catalog, spilling the contents on the ground. Mr. Mortman, though still a monster, is also a librarian and he stops his pursuit of Lucy to organize the cards. Lucy runs out into freedom. She also runs out into Aaron who had been hiding in the library. Turns out he saw Mr. Mortman turn into a monster and is willing to tell her parents.

Lucy and Aaron tell Lucy's parents about Mr. Mortman and they respond with, "Well, I guess we have to invite him to dinner." A few nights later, Mr. Mortman shows up for dinner. The family makes polite small talk with the librarian who eventually inquires as to what is for dinner and asks the father to repeat himself. The father says "You are!" again and he starts getting scared then Lucy's parents who are monsters themselves. Lucy's parents then eat Mr. Mortman alive off-screen as their children cheer with joy.

Me: He sure looks like a normal person on the outside. Lets see what his monster form looks like.

We saw his monster form and it was the ugliest thing we have ever seen!

We gasped and some of us screamed.

Me: What in the 9 Fucking Levels of Hell!?

Laney: That is the ugliest guy ever!

Me: The Necromorphs are more terrifying than him.

Kate L.: Same with the Thing.

Vince: Under that human exterior is an ugly monster.

Carol: That is totally disgusting.

Alicia: The Necromorphs were even more horrifying.

Susie: No kidding.

Me: Just what I was thinking. But I don't think the Necromorphs would want to eat him for dinner.

Then a beam of light appeared and through a portal came a woman with black hair and she had a Japanese Style Black outfit. It was my friend Rukia Kuchiki of the Soul Society.

Me: Rukia!

Rukia: J.D.!

We hugged.

Me: It's great to see you again.

Rukia: Same here J.D. We heard about everything thats been going on.

Lori: Who is this J.D.?

Me: Oh I apologize guys. This is my friend Rukia Kuchiki. She is a member of the Soul Society. An organization that maintains the balance between the lands of the living and the dead.

Rukia: It's an honor to meet all of you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico: Same here Rukia.

Me: We have so much to tell you.

We revealed all of our adventures and more and we told her about how we encountered the Necromorphs and she was amazed!

Rukia: Wow! You guys have done it all. But what really shocks me is that you encountered the Necromorphs. I thought they died out 65 million years ago.

Me: Well somehow they returned and now they pose a tremendous danger to every living thing in the entire universe. But not only that, we have the remnants of Xehanort to clean up in 47,000 galaxies across the universe.

Rukia: Xehanort was indeed the worst and he did try to destroy the entire universe. But I'm glad you're trying to get rid of him. Even though you all killed him his evil still is a dangerous force to be feared.

Laney: Thanks Rukia and yes. But we have to be ready for anything.

Carol: Yeah.

Rachel S.D.: That's right. We are always ready for it all.

Me: You got that right Rach. We're about to head out to the town of Timberland Falls in Manitoba, Canada to kill Mr. Mortman.

Rukia: That's great. He's on the Soul Society's hit list and we've been after him for a long time. If we don't stop him all the monsters in Timberland Falls are gonna be run out of the town.

Me: Then we better get over there. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, lets fly!

We were off to Timberland Falls, Manitoba, Canada.

* * *

TIMBERLAND FALLS, MANITOBA, CANADA

* * *

We arrived in Timberland Falls, Manitoba. It was a beautiful town.

Me: Wow. So this is Timberland Falls.

Naruto: It sure looks like a kind of place anyone would visit.

Me: And it's also a place where humans and monsters coexist without humans even knowing about it.

Naruto: It reminds me of Yokai Academy.

Mizore: It does have those similarities.

Kurumu: It does remind me of that.

Yukari: I know.

Red Alert: (British Accent) We have to find Lucy Dark.

Me: Right.

We went into the town and it was an amazing town. We were by the Dark house and we found Lucy Dark sitting on the porch.

Red Alert: Are you Lucy Dark?

Lucy Dark saw us.

Lucy Dark: Oh wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Me: You too Lucy. We're actually here to kill Mr. Mortman.

Lucy Dark: Great. I'm glad.

I noticed that Lucy Dark had fangs.

Me: Are you a vampire?

Lucy Dark: I sure am. My mom is a werewolf and my dad is an ogre.

Nico: Wow! That is so cool!

Starfire: It sure is.

Me: Lets talk to your parents first before we do anything.

Lucy Dark: Okay.

In the Dark Residence we were introduced to Lucy Dark's parents.

Mrs. Dark: So you're all here to help us finish what we started?

Me: We sure are Mrs. Dark.

Demolishor: We don't mind you two being monsters. As long as you don't cause any trouble.

Mr. Dark: Don't worry. We don't cause trouble. We keep our true forms hidden so that we don't scare the people of town and cause them to run us out of town.

Nico: That's a good idea.

Me: That's very similar to what goes on at Yokai Academy.

Moka: It sure is.

Mrs. Dark: What's Yokai Academy?

Me: It's a special academy for monsters. A lot of people from all the myths around the world that we know went there.

Kurumu: That's right. I'm a Succubus.

Mizore: I'm a Snow Woman.

Moka: I'm a Vampire.

Fenikussu: I'm a Phoenix.

Lilith: I'm a fairy.

Tamao: I'm a mermaid.

Keito: I'm a Jorugumo, a Spider Woman.

Me: Me and Naruto attended and we helped the school as it was under constant turmoil by the Public Safety Committee and it was a nightmare.

Mrs. Dark: That's horrible.

Me: I know.

Mr. Dark: And some of you are aliens right?

Nico: That's right. I'm a Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta.

Starfire: Me and my sister Blackfire here are from the planet Tamaran.

Mrs. Dark: Wow! That's amazing.

Me: It is. And some of us are hybrids of different aliens from all over the galaxy.

Ben: I have the ability to transform into different aliens with the Omnitrix.

Me: Yep. But anyway, we're wasting time here. Lets get Mr. Mortman.

We set out for the Library.

* * *

We were at the library.

Shy Maria was going into the Library and get Mr. Mortman to transform.

Mr. Mortman: Hello, Ms. Rockell. What brings you here?

Shy Maria: I-I'm here to check out a book.

Mr. Mortman: Wait. There's something not right about you.

Mr. Mortman then transformed into his monster form!

We bursted in with a massive fiery explosion and a phoenix cry was heard and we threw him outside and we were facing him in all his grossness.

Me: Mr. Eugene Mortman. You are just as ugly and fucked up as we have read and seen.

Mr. Mortman: **You have a lot of nerve coming here and bringing me out like this J.D. I should kill you right now!**

Me: You are just as fucked up as the 9 Levels of Fucking Hell in its entirety.

Mr. Mortman: **You will pay for talking to me this way!**

Me: And I show no remorse for doing so.

Mortman: **Wait. How are there 10 of you, Rockell?**

Me: None of your bu-

Maria: I'm trying out a new Shen Gong Wu.

Lincoln: Seriously? You're just explaining it to him?

Maria: Oh, c'mon! He's gonna die anyway. So I might as well tell him.

Me: Good point.

Rukia: Eugene Mortman, in the name of the Soul Society, you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against the world of the living.

Me: And we're going to let some people we know finish what they started. Lets power up and take him down!

We transformed and powered up. But Mortman wasn't alone. With him was a blue dog with red eyes, black hair, a black crown, bat wings and a skull tail. It was ANTI-SPARKY!

After seeing how much happiness Sparky brought to the Turner family, Foop decided to replace Sparky with Anti-Sparky in order to make them miserable. During his stay with the Turner family, Anti-Sparky constantly harassed them, destroying Mr. Turner's new grill, signing up Timmy to pick up trash, and injuring Mrs. Turner, causing her to have to stay in a full body cast.

He also harassed Foop, warning him to not look them in the eye or raise his voice and constantly threatened him. Once Foop finally gained the courage to speak up to Anti-Sparky, he retaliated by eating him. Later, when Timmy found out he wasn't the real Sparky, Cosmo kicked him, causing him to throw up Foop, a family of three, and their wands that he had eaten earlier.

They soon poofed him back to Anti-Fairy World while Foop was punished for failing to complete the mission.

Timmy: Oh no! It's Anti-Sparky!

Me: The Anti-Fairy version of Sparky.

Anti-Sparky: (Australian Accent) That's right mates and now I'm going to kill you all!

Me: So this is a prime example of Mans Best Friend turning into Mans Worst Enemy.

Wanda: That's right. Foop sent Anti-Sparky to replace Sparky so he could kill us all.

Me: Then we have to stop him after we subdue his master.

Volcana put a butterfly net over Anti-Sparky.

Volcana: (to the trapped Anti Sparky) Stay here, Fido. We'll be back for you as soon as we're done with Mortman.

Me: That's weird. I didn't think Butterfly Nets would work on Anti-Fairies.

Wanda: Anti-Fairies and Fairies are very similar in terms of power and version J.D.

Me: This is very useful knowledge. Lets get him!

We went at Mr. Mortman. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the face.

Lucy Dark: I've had it with you Mortman! Nanomachine Crusnik 05, Power Output 80% activate!

Then a massive blast of powerful lightning exploded out and we saw Lucy Dark sprout pitch black angel wings that were darker than the night, her eyes were glowing red like blood and her fangs were razor sharp and she had a red sword made of pure blood in her hand and she had a tremendous level of electricity surging through her wings. The amount of electricity surging through them was mind-boggling. It was surging with 600 Teravolt's of electricity and her hair was waving around.

Me: Whoa! Lucy, your power is unbelievable!

Lilith Sahl: I had no idea she was a Crusnik.

Me: None of us did.

Nico: Unbelievable! So this is the power of a Crusnik.

Lucy Dark: **That's right. My power is immensely powerful in this form.**

Lilith Sahl: Amazing!

Me: She's a Crusnik like you are and we met in the 32nd Century.

Nico: I remember you told me about that J.D. That was incredible.

Me: I know.

Mr. Mortman: **What the hell are you brat?**

Lucy Dark: **I am something far more deadly. I am a Crusnik. A vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires.** **Shall we dance?**

Lucy Dark channeled a tremendous amount of lightning into her sword and she went at Mr. Mortman and slashed his left eye off and fired a massive blast of lightning at him and it had a tremendous amount of high voltage with enough power to overload the entire power grid. The whole city went completely black from a blackout. Laney entangled Mr. Mortman in vines and slammed him into the ground.

We punched and smashed him all over the place and Lucy Dark slashed him in the leg and electrocuted him.

Mr. Mortman: **You little bastards!**

Spiderman: (webs up his mouth): Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? If you even have a mother?

Me: Time to finish you for good Mortman! Combo and Final Smash Time!

Red Alert: Right!

Red Alert turned into Cybertron Red Alert.

Red Alert: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his missile and it turned it into a massive plasma cannon.

Raphael: Lets get this ugly monster! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and his Sais were generating a tremendous amount of red lightning.

Red Alert and Raphael: SUPERPLASMA FIRESTORM BURST!

Red Alert fired a massive plasma blast and Raphael did the same with his Sais and they hit Mr. Mortman and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lincoln: Lets see you handle an electric charge of powerful proportions. Lucy, lets get him!

Lucy Dark: **You got it Lincoln.**

Lucy Dark and Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning into the sky!

Lucy Dark and Lincoln: SATURN SUPERLIGHTNING ELECTRIC STORM!

The blasts combined and the clouds turned into those of Saturn and the lightning was far more powerful than Earth's and the thunder was incredibly loud. It was striking Mr. Mortman at a ferocious level and it was so powerful.

Me: That was unbelievable!

Nico: It sure is. I never knew that Saturn Lightning was that powerful!

Lily: It's so wicked awesome!

Edzilla: ED SMASH LIBRARIAN! (stomps on Mortman)

Nico: Let me try one. AUTOBOT CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Nico's right arm and out came Cybertron Scattershot's arm missile blasters and more missile blasters popped out.

Cybertron Scattershot: Lets tear this guy apart Nico. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and the same thing happened to him.

Nico and Cybertron Scattershot: SUPERMISSILE FIRESTORM SHOWER!

They both fired a massive barrage of missiles and they hit Mr. Mortman and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Armada Cyclonus: Lets get this clod! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Cyclonus's back and it enhanced his blaster power 100-fold and more blasters came out.

Demolisher: Lets do it. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Demolisher's back and it enhanced his blasters and missiles 100-fold and more blasters and missiles popped out.

Armada Cyclonus and Armada Demolishor: DECEPTICON FIRESTORM SURPRISE!

Cyclonus and Demolisher fired numerous lasers and missiles and they hit Mr. Mortman and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Volcana: Time for some Final Smash power. FIRESTORM TSUNAMI STRIKE!

Volcana fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a massive wave of pure fire and it slammed into Mr. Mortman and burned him.

Rukia: I've always wanted to try this. SPIRIT STORM STRIKE!

Rukia fired a massive barrage of ghosts and spirits at Mr. Mortman and they slammed into him and exploded.

KRABOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

Me: That was awesome!

Wildrider: I've got a nasty surprise for you! (lubricates on Mortman)

Nico: (laughs) Now that's funny!

Lucy Dark: **This is gonna be amazing. LIGHTNING ANGEL DEATHSTRIKE!**

Lucy Dark fired a massive blast of lightning at Mr. Mortman from her sword and it slammed into him and electrocuted him all over. He was badly burned all over the place.

Me: I hope your parents like their meat well done.

Lucy Dark: **I have a feeling they well.**

Lucy Dark walked up to Mr. Mortman and she had her sword pointed at his ugly head.

Lucy Dark: **If it were up to me, J.D. and the others would kill you right now. But, my parents would like to finish what they started!**

Me: First lets get rid of his little pet. Raph, you'll need this.

I take one of his sais and slash my wrist and coat the blade in my poisonous blood.

Raph: Thanks dude.

Volcana lifted the net and he was running away.

Raph is about to throw his sais at a fleeing Anti Sparky.

Leo: You sure you can kill Anti Sparky with one sai throw, Raph?

Raph: Leo, just watch me! (throws a sai at the bad dog)

It skewered him through his black heart and killed him in an instant!

Me: That's it for that bad dog.

Timmy: Good riddance.

Nico: Anti-Sparky you have failed this world!

Me: And Mr. Mortman has failed this city.

We laughed.

Back at the Dark's house we saw Mr. and Mrs. Dark turn into an Ogre and a Werewolf and they ripped apart Mr. Mortman and killed him. They ate him for dinner.

Me: Yuck.

Lucy Dark: I know. But you get used to it. Besides. Now he will never torment anyone ever again.

Nico: No he won't and during the battle, I caught a Carraccosta and Archeops.

Me: Nice job man.

Rukia: It was so cool doing a Final Smash with you guys.

Me: I'm glad you had fun Rukia.

Sakura Avalon: It scared me, but it was rather really neat.

Me: Yeah.

Lucy Dark: (To the Viewers) Evil monsters better watch out. Team Loud Phoenix Storm is gonna be coming for all of you.

Me: You said it Lucy. And I'm very proud of you for destroying him.

Lucy Dark: Thanks J.D.

Maria (to Raimundo): Thanks for letting me use the Ring of 9 Dragons. But I don't think I'll be needing it again.

Maria handed it back to him.

Raimundo: You're welcome Maria. I'm glad it came it handy.

We later went back home. Lucy Dark was now inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters and it was awesome! Another Anti-Fairy was destroyed. But the war with Anti-Fairy World is just around the corner. We have 39 days left until September 13th and the war will begin.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps Monster and Anti-Fairy destroyed.

Mr. Mortman from Goosebumps was the first ever monster I remember seeing back when I was a kid and he was the ugliest one I remember seeing. His face was so ugly that it gave me nightmares. I wanted to add Rukia from Bleach to add some excitement. We'll meet more members of the Soul Society down the way. The next Clow Card is the Watery Card. The 2nd of the 4 elements. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	794. A Parallel Earth's Evil Empire

In the Estate, we were playing Hide & Seek and Maria was it.

Maria: (With her eyes covered) 912, 913, 914...

Horsea went into Lola's room.

Horsea: (goes into Lola's room) They'll never find me here. (pretends to be a stuffed toy)

Lola was having a tea party and she saw Horsea.

Lola: What are you doing Horsea?

Horsea: Shh. We're playing Hide & Seek and Maria is it.

Lola: Oh sorry. I love hide and seek.

Me and Nico we're playing too.

I ran down the hall.

Me: Got to hide got to hide!

Maria: (Offscreen) READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!

Me: She's coming!

Nico: We got to hide fast.

Me: I have an idea.

I snapped my fingers and me and Nico blended in with the walls. We were perfectly camouflaged with the walls.

Maria came up stairs and she was looking around.

Maria walked by me and Nico while we were invisible and she went into Lori's room.

Lori: Oh hey Maria. What's up?

Maria: Sorry Lori, I'm playing Hide & Seek with J.D., Nico and Horsea.

Lori: Oh. I haven't played Hide & Seek in like forever.

Maria: I know.

Lori: Have fun.

Maria: They aren't in here. I'll check in Lola's room.

Lori: Okay.

Maria went down the hall passed me and Nico and she went into Lola's room.

Me: (Whispering) That was a close one.

Nico: (Whispering) We need to hide somewhere else.

Then we heard someone crying.

Me: Uh oh. That sounds like Sakura.

We went into her room and I saw her sitting on her bed crying her eyes out.

Me: Sakura? Are you all right?

I went over and sat on her bed with her.

Sakura Avalon: (Crying) Oh J.D.! This is all my fault!

Me: What's wrong Sakura?

Sakura Avalon: (Crying) On this day! I captured the Sleep Card, and I ruined all of my dads work!

Me: Oh Sakura.

I comfort her and she cried hard into my chest.

Me: It's all right Sakura. It was an accident. It's not your fault.

Maria: What's wrong with Sakura?

Maria came in.

Me: She's haunted by this day because she accidentally destroyed her father's work at the university.

Maria: Oh no. Did she capture a Clow Card and did it by accident afterwards?

Me: She did. It was the Sleep Card.

Kero: I remember that. Sakura felt really guilty about it.

Me: It's all right Sakura. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident.

Nico: Poor girl.

Madison: That was a sad day for her.

Me: Would a trip to the Aquarium help you feel better?

Sakura Avalon: (Sniffles) Yeah. I would like that.

Lana: Can I come too?

Me: Sure Lana. Syd can come too if she wants.

Heidi: I'll go too grandpa.

Me: Okay Heidi.

Jen Walters was in her room and she had just dyed her hair back to Brown.

Jen Walters: I missed my brown hair.

Me: Hey Jen. We're going to the Aquarium. You want to come with us?

Jen Walters: Sure.

In Joan's room she was seeing if our trench coats were that indestructible. She went into her Street Shark form and the buttons on her shirt ripped out as her skin turned grey and she turned into her Goblin Shark form. She reverted back.

Joan: (covers her topless chest) Guys, can you please get us some shirts?

Scarlet Witch: I'll find some nearby.

Scarlet Witch got to the closet and got a grey shirt for her.

Scarlet Witch: We need to get you an indestructible shirt like everyone else.

Joan: Noted.

Joan put it on.

Me: Hey girls. We're going to the aquarium. You guys want to come?

Joan: Sure.

Scarlet Witch: Count me in.

Maria: Horsea we're not playing Hide & Seek anymore!

Horsea: Coming!

Horsea arrived and we were off to the Aquarium. Along the way, Nico caught a Garbodor and a Zorark.

* * *

At the Aquarium we were looking at all kinds of awesome fish.

Me: I love looking at all these fish.

Syd: Me too. That's one of my favorites: The Sheepshead Fish.

Me: Those are pretty fish.

Heidi: They are called the Sheepshead because that's where it comes from: Sheepshead Bay in Brooklyn, New York.

Nico: That's amazing.

We were in the tropical fish of the Amazon Section. We saw the most terrifying fish ever known in the Amazon River: The Piranha!

Syd: Wow. Those are Red Bellied Piranha!

Me: Yep.

Heidi: Those are the most voracious kinds of fish ever in all of South America and I would not touch that water with a 10 foot pole. Have you guys ever seen the movie Piranha?

Me: I remember that one. That was a gory and ferociously scary horror movie. Lot of blood and carnage.

Nico: Those fish were awful. Those people were eaten and some of them had nasty bloody cuts on them.

Lana: Do Piranha fish bite?

Heidi: No. They don't bite. They scrape. Look.

Heidi took a piranha out and showed us their teeth. They were very sharp and deadly.

Heidi: Their teeth are as sharp as razor blades. They scrape the flesh and they go in a huge swarm. That's how they strip the flesh off their prey.

Heidi put it back in the tank.

Me: That's extremely ferocious.

Syd: No kidding. Those fish are scary.

Nico: No kidding.

Next we were at the Sea Lion Exhibit.

Me: Sea Lions. My favorites.

Syd: They are all amazing! I love Sea Lions because they are friendly.

Me: Some of them are. But Sea Lions are very territorial.

Lana: I love how they do all kinds of amazing tricks.

Me: Me too.

We saw Becca Chang come out.

Becca: Oh hey guys!

Me: Hello Becca. I didn't know you were putting on a Sea Lion show.

Becca: Yep. I work at the aquarium too. We were putting in more fish exhibits and I volunteered for the shows.

Syd: That is so amazing mom!

Sakura Avalon: It sure is Mrs. Chang. I think it's amazing.

Becca: Thanks Sakura.

We saw Becca do really well. But then I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: Uh oh.

Nico: What is it? You sense a Clow Card?

Me: Yeah.

Sakura Avalon: I sense it too.

Me: It's somewhere in here.

Then I saw a swirl of water head for Becca and it pulled her down and I flew over and grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Me: Are you all right Becca?

Becca: I am J.D. Thanks.

Nico: What is this card?

Me: It's the Water Card. It's one of the 4 Elemental Cards.

Syd: This is gonna be a tough one to capture!

Jen: Lets see if physical force faces it.

Then out came the visible form of the Watery Card. 水

Watery resembles a blue, adolescent mermaid with webbed elven-ears and two wing-like fins, based on a flying fish, on her back. Her hair is parted in the middle with several strands emanating from the top. A scaly circlet decorates her forehead.

Me: This is gonna be a tough one. Her power is really strong.

Nico: I can feel it.

Syd: Wow! She looks dangerous!

Lana: No kidding.

Jen turn went She-Hulk. Her skin turned green and turned muscular and the buttons on her shirt popped out as her clothes ripped. She went She-Hulk!

She-Hulk went at the Water Card and punched her. But because she was pure water, her punch had no effect on her.

Me: Physical attacks are useless!

Lana: I have an idea!

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and froze the Water Card.

Me: Way to go Lana!

Nico: That was pure genius!

Sakura Avalon: It sure was. I did exactly the same thing.

Me: Deja vu. Time to seal it. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and it sucked in the Watery Card. The Watery Card was back to card form.

Me: Yes!

Syd: Way to go J.D.!

Lana: I'll say!

Maria: That was awesome! We have 2 of the 4 Elemental Cards.

Horsea: We sure do.

Sakura Avalon: The Water Card is a very powerful card J.D.

Me: I know. Water is also a very powerful and purifying force and it can heal as well.

Sakura Avalon: That's amazing.

Nico: It sure is.

We went back home.

Madison: So you guys caught the Water Card?

Me: Yep.

I pulled it out and it had my name on it.

Me: The Water Card was a tough one. But Lana is the one that froze it. Since Ice is made of frozen water she froze it in place.

Lana: That's right.

* * *

We move forward 981 years into the future in the year 3,000 and something was going on there. The rest of the Time Force Power Rangers were having lunch.

Alex: Jen, I want you to be honest with me. Do you miss Wes?

Jen: Every single day. I know we might've fought alongside him and Eric during the Legendary War. But that was 5 years ago. Right now, my duty is to you and Time Force.

Alex: Jen, Ransik and Nadira might've been redeemed. And the Mutants might still have been frozen for good. But there's still evil in the past. And you already broke off your engagement with me. If being with Wes makes you happy, then I'll be happy.

Jen: Are you ordering me to live a happy life with Wes as my commanding officer?

Alex: No, Jen. I'm suggesting as a friend to live a happy life with Wes.

Trip: Lets go see him then.

Lucas: Count me in.

They went into a time shuttle and the portal into the year 2019 opened. They went into the portal.

* * *

Back in the present, we were watching TV and reading books.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

Computer: ALERT! TEMPORAL RIFT IN PROGRESS!

Me: A Time portal?

We went outside and we saw a rift in time and we saw a shuttle appear and it landed.

We then saw the Time Force Power Rangers come out. We saw Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker.

Me: Wow! The Time Force Power Rangers!

Nico: I don't believe it!

Jen Scotts: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Trip: It's such an honor to meet you guys!

Lucas: Everyone all over the future can't stop talking about you all.

Me: I didn't know word about us got out in the year 3,000.

Nico: That's so amazing.

Wes: (Offscreen) Hey guys!

They turned and saw Wes and Eric.

Jen Scotts: Wes!

They were reunited.

Me: Wow. 981 years apart and it feels like they hadn't seen each other for that long.

Laney: That does feel unusual.

* * *

Back in the estate we were talking.

Jen Scotts: So you all saved the world from a massive asteroid that was gonna crash into the planet?

Me: Yeah. That was a nightmare I never want to relive.

I told them everything that happened and was going to happen from the year 3,000 to 150,000 years later and it was awful.

Jen Scotts: That's terrible.

Trip: I can't believe all that happened to you.

Laney: We all couldn't believe it. It was awful.

Lincoln: We were all separated because of that massive rock and scattered throughout the vast distances of the cosmos.

Linka: Yeah.

Me: But it was thanks to a wish on the Dragonballs that we were reunited.

Maria: Yeah. But I'm glad that future is never gonna happen.

Brawl: Hey Wes, can I ask you a question?

Wes: Sure.

Brawl: What's it like in the year 3,000?

Lucas: Well, a lot of things are different then here in 2019. In the future, I was actually a race car driver. But here, driving a car like in a race gets you pulled over by the cops!

Eric: That really happened?

Wes: It was during one of their first weeks here.

Me: I remember seeing that. But the Year 3,000 is a much more advanced time than anything human civilization is familiar with. In the next 981 years, humanity will achieve incredible technology the likes of which nobody has ever seen.

Then the Alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that the evil Zaibach Empire on the planet Gaea was about to declare war on all of Gaea.

A powerful empire ruled by Emperor Dornkirk that possesses advanced technology. It was once a small and frail land. People were facing hunger, sickness, neighboring attacks, and living in constant fear. As a well educated man of science, Dornkirk used his knowledge to rebuild Zaibach into one of the most respected and feared countries in Gaea.

People of Zaibach have committed their lives to the vision of Dornkirk. They seek to create a new era of peace by controlling the world.

We also saw that there was another planet in Earth's Orbit. It was the planet Gaea. It was another Earth in orbit around us.

Gaea is the planet on which the events of The Vision of Escaflowne and Escaflowne take place. Hitomi Kanzaki is transported to Gaea in a pillar of light after her pendant reacted to Van's drag-energist following his completion of the Rite of Succession.

Gaea exists in an alternate dimension from Earth, and is a replica with oceans, continents, and even the ruins of ancient civilization. Its size, mass, atmospheric composition, temperature belts, and even seasons are essentially similar to those of Earth, though given some of the jumping and acrobatic feats of some of the show's characters, it is possible that the gravity is slightly lower than Earth's. However, although people on Earth cannot see Gaea, people on Gaea see both the Moon and Earth in their nightly expanse.

Gaea was created by the combined wish from those on the doomed Atlantis once they had realized that their ways were the end of their own civilization.

Me: What the?

Lori: What is it?

Me: This can't be right. It says that there's another planet in Earth's Orbit.

Lori: How is that literally possible?

Me: I don't know. But this is completely bizarre. It's in every way like Earth but with a medieval landscape and there are creatures completely unfamiliar with ours. And it gets worse. They're all at war against an evil empire.

The alarm went off again and the scanners revealed that there was a massive explosion of incredible power on the planet near the empire they are at war against.

Me: Whoa! There's a massive Electromagnetic Pulse surge!

Lincoln: Is it a nuclear bomb?

Me: No there's no radiation but it has just as much destructive power as one. Something is going on and we better get over there! Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor!

Lisa: Affirmative.

We went into the U.S.S. Valor and we were on our way to the planet Gaea.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor was heading to Gaea. It was only 500,000 miles away from Earth. Very close.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2713.2: The U.S.S. Valor is orbiting above a strange planet that looks like Earth called Gaea and it's a planet set in the medieval times. But it was much different than it was back then. The planet is in a state of war and we have to destroy this evil empire to prevent the planet from being destroyed.

Lincoln: What do you think it's like down there.

Me: Lets find out.

We went down to the planet and we saw the planet completely at war and we saw a massive green beam of light coming from the Zaibach Capital.

Me: Whoa! What is that!?

Nico: I don't know but it's power is incredible!

Vince: Something is really wrong!

I then suddenly remembered what it was we were up against and I revealed everything.

Nico: Are you serious!?

Vince: The Zaibach's of Escaflowne are responsible for this!?

Nico: I remember them. They are pure evil and they want to destroy all of Gaea.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. Und Emperor Dornkirk is behind all this. He's the mastermind behind all this.

Nick F.: We have to stop him from changing the fate of the world.

Me: Right. We have to head to the capital and destroy Zaibach.

Rukia: The Zaibach are a very dangerous force. They have existed ever since the destruction of Atlantis 10,000 years ago. Emperor Dornkirk made the land of Zaibach into what it was now with the power of the Atlantis Machine. It's a deadly and powerful machine that can convert human thought into powerful energy.

We gasped.

Lincoln: It has that kind of power!?

Laney: That's incredible!

Lana: How can a machine possess that kind of power?

Rukia: It was built to fulfill everyones wishes. The people of Atlantis became winged people and it was because of that machine that Atlantis was destroyed.

Me: And it'll do the same to Gaea if we don't stop it and kill Dornkirk!

Ben: Then we have to take him down.

Ben turned into Clockwork.

Ben: (Swedish Accent) CLOCKWORK!

Jen Scotts: Guys, I have an idea on how to defeat Dornkirk. But you probably won't approve of it.

William: You can tell us anyway.

Jen Scotts: Well, you know how we froze our bad guys after defeating them?

Optimus Prime: I get it. You want to freeze Dornkirk and keep him in storage like the villains you fight.

Jen Scotts: Look, I know you might not approve, but...

Clockwork: That's actually a good idea. But we probably should weaken Dornkirk first.

Me: That's a good idea Jen. We can keep him as a statue in our backyard. But we can't let Dornkirk get away with all his crimes against this world. You all ready?

Wes: Lets do it guys!

Time Force Rangers: TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

The Time Force Rangers transformed and they were awesome!

Me: Awesome! Just like on TV!

Warpath: I can't wait to make those Zaibach jerks go KABLAM!

Me: Lets roll!

We flew to the Zaibach Capital Building and we saw that it was in a massive storm and lightning was striking all over the place.

Me: This place is like a nightmare from Hell.

Then we got a rather unexpected shock. We saw a young man flying with white angel wings.

Me: Whoa! You have Angel Wings!

Van Fanel: I know. I'm Van Fanel, king of Fanelia.

Nico: That place was destroyed by the Zaibach's wasn't it?

Van Fanel: It was.

Me: How did you get Angel Wings? We got ours through the powers of the gods.

Van Fanel: I was born with wings. I'm half-Draconian.

Me: That's incredible!

Varie: It sure is.

Aylene: The Draconian's are winged people? Incredible!

Nico: It sure is.

Me: We'll find out more later. Lets keep going!

We went to the Zaibach Capital and we snuck in through the vents.

Dornkirk: Someone is coming.

Dornkirk fired a blast at his place doors. But we were nowhere to be found.

Dornkirk: I must be getting very paranoid.

James: You should be.

Dornkirk turned to see us just getting out of a vent shaft.

Dornkirk: You all took the vent shaft?!

James: Of course. Now, we just need to wait for Weezing to get out. (Weezing comes out) You ok, Weezing?

His Weezing nodded.

Me: Emperor Dornkirk. So we meet at last.

Dornkirk: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome.

Nico: You think you have the ability to change everyones futures?

Me: No one has the ability to change the future but them.

Hitomi Kanzaki appeared.

Hitomi: That's right! No one else can change anyones fate but that person alone.

Me: And if it takes us killing you to get you to see that, then so be it!

Nico: Emperor Dornkirk, you have failed this world!

Me: This war ends now!

We went at Emperor Dornkirk and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest. Nico punched him in the face and fired a massive energy blast at him. He dodged it and it exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: You will never terrorize this world ever again! KAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a red Kamehameha Wave and it slammed into Dornkirk and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The whole capital of the Zaibach exploded with incredible power and it was completely destroyed in a massive mushroom cloud explosion!

A force field was protecting us and we were safe. The Atlantis Machine was completely destroyed and more.

Me: That's that.

Van Fanel: Wow! J.D. your power is unbelievable!

Me: Its been that way for me all my life. Now lets finish this monster off! CHRONO SABER!

I called forth a purple Chrono Saber and it was a clock hand longsword.

Me: Sweet!

Laney: Let me try too! CHRONO SABER!

Laney called forth a Brown Chrono Saber.

Laney: This is awesome!

Jen Scotts: You guys really have watched our show.

Me: We sure have Jen. Even here in the 21st Century we've learned so much from the year 3,000.

Trip: You sure have.

I rubbed my hand on the blade and it energized it with purple energy as purple lightning struck.

Me: TIME STRIKE!

The time of 12:00 appeared and I slashed Dornkirk 3 times.

Wes: Wow! You learn fast!

Me: Got to be prepared for anything. Lets finish him with our combos and Final Smash Time!

Warpath: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his explosives, thermal, cryogenic, acid, and sonic shells and his Machine guns, rocket launchers, and chain gun 100-fold.

Scarlet Witch: I've always wanted to try this out. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her magic powers 10,000-fold.

Warpath and Scarlet Witch: SUPER MAGIC THERMOBOMB BARRAGE!

Scarlet Witch fired a massive blast of red magic energy and Warpath fired a massive barrage of thermal bombs and they slammed into Dornkirk and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

James: My turn! Ready Weezing?

James' Weezing agreed.

James: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into James' right arm device and it enhanced the abilities his Weezing 100-fold.

Brawl: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his megawatt gun 1,000-fold.

James: Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!

James' Weezing and Brawl: LIGHTNING POOPSTORM SURPRISE!

Weezing fired a massive blast of rotten sludge and Brawl fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Lets finish him!

Clockwork: With Pleasure! TIMERAY DISINTEGRATOR!

Clockwork fired a powerful Green Time Ray and it slammed into Dornkirk and destroyed his armor.

Van Fanel: This is for all of Fanelia! ANGEL FEATHER BOMBSTORM!

Van Fanel fired a massive barrage of feathers from his white wings and they slammed into Dornkirk and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Wes: Lets do this! Vortex Blaster!

Me: Lets do it!

Out of my device came a purple bazooka and Laney had a brown energy bazooka.

The Time Force called forth their energy blasters.

Me: Lets combine them.

We stuck our blasters together and they turned into an awesome energy cannon.

Me, Laney and the Time Force Rangers: FIRESTORM VORTEX BLASTER! FIRE!

We fired the cannon and a massive fiery energy blast was fired at Dornkirk and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Van Fanel walked up to Dornkirk.

Van Fanel: If it were up to me, I'd cut your head off. But my friends have a different idea.

Me: You are going to spend eternity as a diamond statue.

I snapped my fingers and Dornkirk was turned into a statue made of pure diamond.

Van Fanel: (to the viewers) Wow. This was an amazing battle.

Me: Yep.

We later went back home. Emperor Dornkirk was dethroned and the terror of the Zaibach's have been liberated from the world of Gaea forever. We then saw that Jen Scotts wants to stay with Wes.

Katie: We're gonna miss you Jen.

Alex: Jen, stay faithful to Wes. Never let him go for even a minute.

Jen Scotts: I'll keep that in mind.

Alex: Katie, I know how much you'll miss your family. But just know that Wes, Eric, and the rest of Team Loud Phoenix Storm will always be your family.

Katie: They already are.

Alex: Trip, keep making those gadgets and always stand up for what you believe in.

Trip: Like I'd ever stop now.

Alex: And Lucas? Stay cool.

Lucas (smirks): Dude, when am I ever not cool?

We laughed.

Me: Have a safe journey back to the year 3,000. But I have a strong feeling that in 981 years, we're gonna see each other for real.

Alex: We sure will.

Trip: It was so awesome working along with you J.D.

Me: You too Trip. But if we ever need your help, we'll call.

We shook hands.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another planet saved from evil tyranny.

Visions of Escaflowne was so awesome! It's where I got the idea for meeting Varie in the events of Raw Deal. But the Zaibachs were pure evil! The Water Card was a scary card. Next up is the Flower Card. One of my all time favorites in Cardcaptors. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	795. A Bad French Teacher

Captain Underpants And Team Loud Phoenix Storm And The Terrifying Perilous Misfortune Of the T.P. Mummy

* * *

At a crappy apartment complex in Baltimore, Maryland lived Julie Martin's parents. Baltimore is the most dangerous city in the country. They were very miserable because they lived in a nightmare lifestyle. They were right now being conned out of their money by the ruthless Maurice Skaggs. But little did they know that he is the notorious serial killer The CTK Killer that's wanted by the FBI in 20 states.

Maurice Skaggs: Time to pay up!

Mrs. Martin: We don't have the money!

Maurice Skaggs: You pay me or I'll kill you!

Then a window smashed and in came Proto Man!

Mr. Martin: Proto Man!

Proto Man: So, you like conning people out of their money, huh?

Maurice Skaggs: What are you going to do about it? Call the cops?

Proto Man: (grins as sirens are heard) I just did.

Then the SWAT Team bursted in and Julie Martin came in and she froze Maurice Skaggs hands in solid ice.

Julie Martin: You are under arrest Skaggs.

Mrs. Martin: Julie, why are you wearing new clothes?

G1 Cliffjumper: Can you believe she got them after Horrorland?

Me: And we got them for her.

Nico: Maurice Skaggs you have failed this world.

Mr. Martin: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Martin.

Mrs. Martin: Why did you arrest our landlord?

Me: I'm afraid it's worse than what you think Mrs. Martin.

I pulled out a wanted flyer and showed it to them and it said that Maurice Skaggs is the ruthless and notorious CTK Killer. Wanted by the FBI for the murders of 50 people in 20 states. They were after him for 10 years.

Mr. Martin: My god! We've had a serial killer as our landlord!?

Mrs. Martin: Thank you all for saving us!

Julie Martin: Mom, Dad, I'm glad we got here in time. But not only that, but here's the reason why my clothes are different.

Julie explained everything.

Mr. Martin: I'm just glad that the Evil Camera is destroyed now.

Lucy Loud: Destroying it was easy. It was defeating its accomplices that was the real problem.

Me: Yeah. And it was awful.

I went up to Maurice Skaggs.

Me: You are nothing more than a fucked up monster. You are a worthless piece of fucking shit!

Maurice Skaggs: I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

I spit on his face!

Me: People like you make me sick! You are an absolute fucking monster! I can't wait to see them kill you! Get him outta here.

They took him away.

We told Mr. and Mrs. Martin about what happened and how Julie Martin was in good hands. They were so glad she was all right. We got them out of that crappy building and into the estate where they will stay in our protection. Maurice Skaggs went on trial for 50 counts of murder in 20 states and he was convicted and sentenced to death. He committed the murders in Maryland, Delaware, Virginia, North & South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Kentucky, Tennessee, Louisiana, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma, Arizona, California, Missouri, Idaho, Oregon, and Utah. It was over half of the states that have the Death Penalty. He was executed in Maryland. Maurice Skaggs was the Devil Incarnate and he was a true psychopathic homicidal monster. His image was completely destroyed by the entire country and he was described as a true example of a monster of Level 22 on Steroids. Laney Loud called Maurice Skaggs one of the most prolific serial killers in the country.

* * *

Later back at home we were in the middle of the city for the annual French Art and Food Festival, one of Laney's favorite events to go to. It was an awesome festival loaded with people from France and every year they come to show the art and culture of France. Its a magnificent time for us. We get to see all kinds of awesome things.

Me: This is so amazing.

Laney: It sure is. I love coming to the French Festival.

Lincoln: It's an amazing place.

Sakura Avalon: I love learning so much about France and different parts of the world.

Me: We've been all over the planet and learned so much about it.

Lincoln: Yeah. It's amazing.

Maria: It's a shame that Katie, Trip, and Lucas couldn't stay.

Wes: Don't get me wrong. It was good seeing them again. But it's understandable that they have unfinished business in the year 3000.

Jen Scotts: For now, I'm just happy to be here with you, Wes.

William: Well, at least we can still call them if we need their help.

Me: That's true.

Nico: It was cool getting to meet your teammates from the year 3,000 Wes.

Wes: Thanks Nico.

We then saw all kinds of beautiful flowers and flower petals rain down.

Me: Wow! What a beautiful amount of flowers.

Then I sensed a Clow Card in the area.

Me: I sense a Clow Card.

Sakura Avalon: I sense it too.

Me: Lets see where it is.

Me and Laney flew up into the air and we saw a pink ball of light on the roof of one of the buildings in the city. We got closer and we saw that it was a beautiful Clow Card. It was the Flower Card. 花 Flower appears as a playful, young woman in a fluffy, hoop skirt with baggy pants underneath. Her hair is dressed in signature, corkscrew pigtails. A floral symbol appears on her forehead and chest and flowers dangle from both of her ears. She also wears corsages on both her wrists and ankles.

Laney: Wow!

Me: The Flower Card. She's beautiful.

Laney: I think this is the prettiest Clow Card of them all.

Me: She sure is.

Kero appeared.

Kero: Oh yeah. The Flower Card is a very gentle and fun-loving spirit. She likes to appear at parties and celebrations and stuff and she likes to spread her flowers all over.

Me: Wow. She has a very strong sense of brightening up places.

Laney: I'll say.

The Flower Card then took my hands and I was dancing with her.

Me: Wow. You are quite the dancer.

I was dancing with the Flower Card and she was a beautiful dancer. She was very graceful and very talented. I did a great dance.

Me: Thanks for the dance. Now you need to go home. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and the Flower Card got sucked into it and was a card. I had the Flower Card in my hand.

I signed my name on it.

Laney: That was awesome.

Me: Thanks Laney.

We went back down to the festival and continued enjoying the fair.

We were having all kinds of fun.

Laney: This is so much fun!

Lincoln: It sure is.

Mr. Krupp: I love learning about the French.

?: (French Accent) We shall see how long it lasts.

We turned and we saw former French teacher of Jerome Horwitz Elementary School - MS. YEWH!

Yewh: Hello, Monsieur Krupp!

Mr. Krupp: Ms. Yewh!? What are you doing here?

Yeah: For revenge!

Mr. Krupp: You are nuts!

Yewh: You abandoned us, Krupp. But you can still willingly rejoin us.

Me: The day he rejoins you is the day he farts nerve gas! So go fuck yourself!

Yewh: No one talks that way to me!

She fired a collar and it snapped onto Lola.

Lola: What kind of collar is this?!

Yewh: The kind that nullifies your powers!

I broke it off.

Harold: In retrospect, you should've gotten J.D. with that collar.

Me: Not helping Harold.

My dark orb detector beeped and it found a Dark Orb on Mrs. Yewh.

Me: You have a Dark Orb on you.

Ms. Yewh: That's right and I can do this!

She fired a beam of darkness and the sewer manhole covers exploded out and out came tons of raw sewage and they formed into minions made of raw sewage and rotten toilet paper.

Me: Oh this is disgusting!

Lana: Cool!

Lola: EW! You lady have no class!

Numbuh 4: And I thought Toiletnator was bad!

Nico: Ms. Yewh, you have failed this world!

George Beard: Mr. Krupp?

Mr. Krupp: Ready boys.

George snapped his fingers and Mr. Krupp turned into the Underpants Crusader, CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

Captain Underpants: TRA LA LA!

Me: Lets take this sewage freak down!

We went at Ms. Yewh and the sewage minions.

I punched a Raw Sewage minion and it was disgusting. But I defeated it.

Me: EW YUCK! Remind me to take a really good shower when we get back.

I fired a blast of fire and blew some of the minions apart. Mr. Krupp fired a massive blast of super fart gas and he made Ms. Yewh hurl her guts out!

Chloe, Joan, Bebe, Cammy and Sean then went STREET SHARK! Their upper bodies grew and their shirts were tight and they started to rip and they transformed into their shark forms! They punched and smashed and slashed and blasted the minions into dust.

Lucy Loud: You and your minions are never gonna be welcome here!

Lucy kicked Ms. Yewh in the face and fired a massive blast of black lightning at her eyes.

Lucy Loud: Let fear consume you completely.

Lucy's black lightning made Ms. Yewh see what she was terrified of the most: TOILETS.

Laney tied up Ms. Yewh in plants and slammed her into the ground.

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned her minions and burned Ms. Yewh in her face.

Julie Martin fired a massive blast of ice and froze the minions and shattered them. She kicked a bunch of minions all over and shattered them all over the place.

Mrs. Martin: Wow! What has happened to you Julie?

Julie Martin: Lets just say that J.D. and everyone have given me an awesome and powerful sense of helping people and saving their lives.

Mr. Martin: I believe it.

Ben: Time for some hero power!

Ben turned into Snare-oh!

Ben: SNARE-OH!

Starfire: He turned into a Thep Khufan.

Blackfire: Very amazing race.

Snare-oh wrapped numerous minions in his bandages and slammed them into the ground with devastating force.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted some of the minions and Earth fired a massive glob of Earth and melted them as well.

Lincoln: You guys are really starting to curdle my stomach!

Earth: Mine too.

Lori: You literally disgust me Yewh!

Laney: I agree! You are an absolute disgrace to the French culture! You are no French citizen!

Laney punched her in the face and kicked her in the chest and stomach and punched her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth!

Me: Let me show you the power of the Quasar Saber!

I unsheathed my Quasar Saber and the blade was energized with a powerful purple glow. The energy and power of the stars was flowing through it and I slashed numerous minions and they exploded into a massive explosion of purple fire and stardust!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: That's not all.

I pulled out my Transdagger and turned it into the Omega Spear.

Me: Omega Spear!

I slashed and blasted the minions into fiery stardust.

I was facing Ms. Yewh.

Me: You brought all this on yourself Ms. Yewh. I feel sorry for you.

Ms. Yewh: I'm sure you do! Soon you all will be dead! The war is gonna end and evil will win! And when I kill you, I will save this world from your evil!

Me: Amazing. You are fucked up to the core. Every word of what you just said is wrong. This war is just beginning and I will not let everything you said happen.

Ms. Yewh: I'll destroy you and everyone you love! You make me sick! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!

Our auras flared up with incredible intensity.

Me: Your hatred blinds you and it only makes us more powerful.

Nico: You are a monster Ms. Yewh.

Lincoln: You have no soul and no conscience!

George Beard: You will die like the rest!

Ms. Yewh: You will die with the rest of the weak!

Me: You will be the one that dies. Everyone has a right to live and protect the people we care about and that's something a warped freak like you can never understand! COMBO AND FINAL SMASH TIME!

Proto Man: You got it J.D.! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Proto Blaster 100-fold.

Frenzy: This is gonna be awesome! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his sonic blast drums 100-fold.

Proto Man and Frenzy: ATOMIC SONIC BURST!

Proto Man fired his Proto Blaster and Frenzy fired a powerful sonic blast and the blasts combined and they slammed into Ms. Yewh and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lucy Loud: You will know what true fear is like. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Lucy Loud's right arm device and it enhanced Lucy's Black Lightning powers 100-fold.

Cliffjumper: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Glass Gas Blaster 100-fold.

G1 Cliffjumper and Lucy Loud: FEAR LIGHTNING SHRAPNEL STORM!

Cliffjumper fired a powerful blast of Glass Gas and Lucy Loud fired a massive blast of blast lightning and the blasts combined and turned into a massive shower of shards of glass that went at Ms. Yewh and they shredded her all over.

Clawful: Lets do this Elec Man!

Elec Man: You got it.

Elec Man fired a massive blast of lightning and Clawful fired a blast of energy.

Clawful and Elec Man: LIGHTNING LOBSTER ELECTROCUTION!

The blasts combined and turned into a big red lobster made of pure electricity and it snapped on Ms. Yewh's leg and she screamed in excruciating pain as she was electrocuted.

Lola: This is for putting that collar on me! FIRESTORM BEAUTY PHOENIX!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a massive phoenix and it hit Ms. Yewh and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Harold Hutchins: Lets do this! SMELL YOUR OWN FARTS!

Harold Hutchins fired a green energy ray and Ms. Yewh released a massive explosion of explosive diarrhea that propelled her high into the sky and she fell from 5,000 feet into the air and she crashed into the ground.

KRACRASH!

Everyone: OOOOOOHHH!

Me: That's gonna leave a mark!

Chloe reverted back.

Chloe Bolton (while covering her topless chest): Well, that's what you get. You command a mummy army and you get turned into a mummy.

Maria: Well said Chloe.

Me: Talk about ironic.

We got her up and she was arrested. For her crimes, she was condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse. We cursed her and buried her in a coffin in the Antarctica Prison next to the evil Sasuke that Vince and Naruto buried. Back at the festival we were having an awesome time. Nico caught a Cinccino and a Gothitelle during the battle.

Eddy, Luan and Laney were dancing with the Flower Card to awesome music.

Eddy: Wow! You weren't kidding J.D. She is an awesome dancer.

Luan: She sure is.

Nico: I'll say.

Lola danced with her next.

Lola: (To the viewers) I will never have a teacher like Ms. Yewh.

Me: None of us will.

But we had an awesome time.

Me: Laney I hope we didn't ruin the French Festival for you.

Laney: No you didn't J.D. This was the best day ever for me!

Me: I'm glad.

We had an awesome time and we went back home. We had some really good showers.

THE END

* * *

Another Chapter Complete and the 2nd Captain Underpants Villain brought to justice.

Ms. Yewh on Captain Underpants on Netflix was an awesome bad guy as a mummy of pure toilet paper. That's one of the oldest Halloween Costumes in the book: Going as a mummy wrapped in Toiler Paper. But it's a waste of good toilet paper. I got the idea for the minions made of raw sewage and mummies of Toilet Paper from the Codename: KND game and it was funny. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	796. Extreme Spots

In the Attic, Maria and Lily were searching through some stuff.

Lily: Boy I didn't know we had all this stuff.

Maria: Me neither.

Lily then picked something up and a bottle hit her on the head.

Lily: Ow!

Lily saw the bottle and she found something in it.

Lily: There's something in this bottle.

Maria: Lets see.

Lily pulled out a map.

Lily: It's a map.

Me and Laney came up.

Me: What's going on up here girls?

Lily: I think we found a map.

Me: Lets see.

We looked at it and it was an awesome treasure map! It was the map to the treasures to the ruthless Cereal Pirate Captain Black Beak.

Me: I don't believe it! It's the map to the treasure cereals of Captain Black Beak!

Maria: Like in all those Froot Loops Commercials!?

Laney: Oh wow! Froot Loops are my favorite cereal.

Me: Mine too. Lets go find these treasures. The First treasure is at Glitter Island. Lets head out.

We were off. The first treasure of Captain Black Beak was at Glitter Island. The treasures of Captain Black Beak were located in an uncharted island archipelago in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Laney saw Glitter Island.

Laney: There's Glitter Island guys!

Maria: It's really sparkly.

Lily: It sure is.

We landed on the island and we found the X on the map.

Me: X marks the spot.

Laney used her plant powers and dug up the treasure. We opened the treasure chest and in it was Froot Loops cereal but with golden sparkling loops.

Laney: Wow! Goldenberry Froot Loops Cereal.

Maria: It's so sparkly.

Lily: And it smells really good.

Me: Here's our first new breakfast girls.

Laney: Lets get it back to Gotham Royal York.

Me: Okay. We'll look for more treasures later after we finish this one.

Laney: Okay.

We took the treasure back.

* * *

At breakfast time we were having our new Froot Loops treasure and it was really tasty and sparkly.

Nico: (Eats the cereal) Mmm! These Goldenberry Froot Loops are delicious.

Lana: Mmm! I'll say!

Lola: You guys made an awesome find.

Luna: You sure did dudes.

Luan: It's a really sparkly find! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one!

Lori: I haven't had Froot Loops in like forever.

Me: It's really good cereal Lori.

Lori: And you found the treasure of Black Beak like on those commercials? That's literally amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Syd: I love those commercials.

Nicole: Me too. After we finish this, I'm coming with you guys to find the next one.

Me: Okay Nicole.

Harold: Elena, is it true that your real name was Elrena before?

Elena: Yep. But I decided to change it to Elena so it sounds like a usual girl's name.

Me: That's all right. I think Elrena and Elena are both awesome names and you can choose whatever name is comfortable.

Elena: Thanks J.D.

Suddenly there were all kinds of freak lightning strikes happening outside and the lights were overloading and flickering.

Me: Uh oh.

We looked outside and it was the freakiest thing. There was lightning striking all over the place, but there not a single cloud in the sky.

Me: Wow!

Lincoln: How is that possible!? There are no storm clouds but there's a lot of lightning.

I then sensed a Clow Card.

Me: I sense a Clow Card!

Lincoln: I can feel it!

Kero: This is definitely the work of the Thunder Card.

Me: I take it that one uses lightning.

Kero: More than that. It's an extremely dangerous card J.D. It uses lightning and electricity to strike its enemies.

Me: Lets go!

We went outside and we saw The Thunder Card! 雷 It looked like a lion made entirely out of pure lightning and the amount of electricity and lightning it had was incredible!

Me: Whoa! So that's the Thunder Card.

Laney: It sure looks amazing!

Lincoln: Lets see who has stronger lightning!

Lincoln flew at it and fired a massive blast of powerful lightning at it. But his lightning was only making it madder and more powerful. It fired a massive blast of lightning at Lincoln and he absorbed it. Lincoln then grabbed it and absorbed its energy and power! It was weakened to an incredible degree.

Lincoln: Lets see if I can do a sealing. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

Lincoln held out his hand and an energy card appeared and the Thunder Card was sucked into it. The Thunder Card was changed back into a Clow Card.

Me: Way to go buddy!

Lola: Great job Linky!

Leni: You totes got it Linky!

Me: Yeah.

Lincoln: Here J.D.

Me: Thanks buddy.

Lincoln handed the Thunder Card to me and I signed it.

Me: I wonder if Sakura sensed it.

We went to Sakura's room and we saw that she just woke up, but she looked sick.

Me: Sakura are you okay?

Sakura Avalon: My head feels all fuzzy.

Me: Let me see.

I felt her head and she was burning up.

Me: Wow. You are burning up.

Lana: Let me see.

Lana took her temperature.

Lana: 102.4˚. That's a high fever.

Me: Yeah you're sick. You have a Summer Cold. I'm afraid you'll have to stay home from school today.

Sakura Avalon: But I have a big project with everyone.

Me: I know Sakura. But I'm afraid you're in no condition to go to school.

Lily: I'm sorry you're sick Sakura.

Lola: Yeah no one likes being sick.

Laney: We'll stay back and take care of you.

Sakura Avalon: Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. I'm sorry you're sick Sakura and I've never been sick a day in my life.

Sakura Avalon: You're lucky.

Me: Luck has nothing to do with it.

Sakura Avalon: I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: It was the Thunder Card. Lincoln caught it and it was a dangerous capture.

Sakura Avalon: That was a dangerous card.

Me: It was a tough one. But Lincoln sucked out its energy and weakened it.

Sakura Avalon: You're doing really well J.D.

Me: Well lets worry about your health first.

I went to check on her brother Tory. He was still recuperating from a broken leg.

Me: How are you feeling Tory?

Tory: Good J.D. I think it's gonna be a while before I walk.

Me: Well Sakura has a nasty fever. She has a fever of 102.4 and we're gonna do everything we can to help her.

Tory: I'm sorry Sakura got sick. So was there another Clow Card?

Me: Yep. The Thunder Card. Very dangerous one.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, Maria and Horsea was eating a pizza. It was made by Lily. Lily makes an awesome Krabby Patty Pizza.

Squilliam: Thanks so much for entrusting me with Squiddy's clarinet, Maria.

Maria: No problem. And as a bonus, you also get Squidward's Final Smash privelages, combo privelages, land breathing privelages, and negative emotion empowering privelages.

Squilliam: Thank you so much Maria.

Maria: You're welcome.

Maria and Horsea were enjoying the pizza a little at a time and Horsea was eating the pepperoni first.

Mr. Krabs: Horsea-

Horsea: I know. Me or Maria have to pay for the pizza.

Mr. Krabs: Actually, what I was gonna say is that you shouldn't just eat the pepperoni slices. You also have to eat the pizza as well.

Maria: We know Mr. Krabs but Lily did such an amazingly good job that we want to enjoy the pizza a little at a time.

Mr. Krabs: Oh. That's all right then.

Mindy (Spongebob): Thanks for letting me replace Squidward as the cashier, guys.

Maria: No problem. After how you bravely helped us during the robot crisis, it was the least we could do.

Cornelia and Megan were having a pizza too.

Cornelia: I'm so glad you and I get to spend some friendship bonding together, Megan.

Megan: Me too. (eats a pizza slice) This pizza is actually delicious!

Cornelia: Lily sure did a great job.

Megan: She sure did.

Cornelia: Doesn't Kevin like pizza?

Megan: He does. (sadly) But that was one of the causes of him, me, Buzz, and my other siblings always fighting with each other. (starts to cry) Dang it, I was such a brat towards him back then!

Cornelia: I'm sorry about that Megan. But that's one of the bad things that come with being in a huge family.

Lily: She's right Megan. In our family when it came to pizza, we didn't get seconds. With 12 kids and 13 slices of pizza there was always one slice left.

Megan: You guys and I are very similar Lily.

Later they went to the beach near Goo Lagoon.

Tori Hansen: It's so much fun going to the beach.

Michael Munroe: It sure is.

SpongeBob: A little more sand. Pat, Pat, Pat. Pat, Pat, Patrick! Check it out. An exact replica of the Krusty Krab. One sandy patty. Extra grit.

Patrick: [gulps] A bit dry and flavorless. I'll take two dozen.

They laughed.

Maria: I love building stuff in the sand.

Sydney: Me too.

Fred: Hey, everyone! The Drastic Radicals are tearing it up on Sand Mountain!

Maria: The Drastic Radicals?

Lily: Lets go see.

[Everyone ran to Sand Mountain.]

SpongeBob: Let's check it out!

Patrick: Um, could you give me a hand?

SpongeBob: Sure thing, buddy. [Patrick whistles and Patrick's body comes and places his head on his body]

[Everyone was at Sand Mountain and they had excited chatter]

Patrick: I can't see anything.

SpongeBob: Allow me.

Spongebob pulled someones hair and the people split like a curtain and they went to the front. They saw a strange sight.

[They heard engine revs and the crowd gasps]

They saw someone get shot out of a cannon while riding on a motorcycle and he grabbed the mountain top.

Johnny Krill: Yeahhh! [laughs]

He rode in a spiral twist down the mountain. Another fish riding a hang glider flew down the mountain and twisted in the opposite direction.

SpongeBob: Wow!

Maria: Wow! What a stunt!

Lily: Oh wow!

Megan: This is so much fun!

Patrick: Whoa!

SpongeBob: Whoa!

Patrick: Wow!

SpongeBob: Wow!

Patrick: Wow!

SpongeBob: Whoa!

Patrick: Whoa!

[The other fish pulls a cord and the hang glider did a bugle call]

SpongeBob: [gasps] Look out!

They dodged and got out of the way.

[Not Dead Ted laughs and grabs an old lady.]

SpongeBob: Someone help that little old lady!

Grand Maul Granny: Help yourselves, himrods!

She put on a helmet and was shredding down the mountain. Patrick rips his head off and slurps on his brain like an ice cream cone. The old lady falls into a cannon and it shot out of it and collides into the hang glider and it exploded.

KRABOOOOOMMM!

Narrator: Johnny Krill! Not Dead Ted! [Grand Maul Granny laughs] Grand Maul Granny! [explosion] Drastic... Radicals! [explosion] The Drasticals!

Maria: Wow! It's a Daredevil Sports Stunt Team!

Lily: Oh these guys are so awesome!

Patrick: Did you see that?

SpongeBob and Patrick: What was that?

British Gentleman: (British Accent) Why, those are the Dwastic Wadicals, the number one practitioners of extweme spowts. [sips tea]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Extreme what?

Lily: He says Extreme Sports.

Tori Hanson: They're Daredevil Stunt Performers

They went up to them.

Johnny Krill: Whoa! The Neptune Crusaders!

Lily: That was so awesome how you guys did all that.

Maria: And you sound just like famous actor Johnny Knoxville from the Jackass movies!

Johnny Krill: I do don't I?

Emma Gilbert: My brother Elliot watched Jackass before. He always wants to try out the stunts but me and my parents always forbade him.

Lily: Yeah those stunts were extremely dangerous. They give a whole new meaning to the phrase "Don't Try this at home". But they are so awesome!

Maria: They sure were.

Not Dead Ted: But you guys are extremely awesome!

Grand Maul Granny: But you guys take extreme to the brink.

Johnny: So you wanna be a Drastical. Let's see what you got, little dude.

Megan: Spongebob, you doing these stunts is perfect. There's only one problem.

Spongebob: What's that?

Megan: YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!

Cornelia: And not only that! You'll also give the remaining villains out there the satisfaction of us losing one of our friends outside of the battlefield!

Spongebob: This isn't about safety, Cornelia. It's about having fun and making a mark in Bikini Bottom history.

Cornelia (to Irma): Irma, don't you have anything to say about this?!

Irma (sounding mad): Yeah! (Cornelia looks smug until Irma grins excitedly) Can I join in too?

SpongeBob: No problemo. I guess you just hop up like this... [revs engines, motorcycle drives off with his hands] Hey! Come back! [SpongeBob chases after it, motorcycle goes faster] Heeeeyyy! [Runs the other way, motorcycle picks him up and he screams as he goes through sand dunes. Motorcycle stops, SpongeBob faints]

Sydney (TMNT): Guys, let's just prepare Spongebob and Patrick's funerals. They're goners.

Granny: [Chuckling, to Patrick] You're turn, fat boy!

Patrick: Hey! How'd we get up here? [Patrick is pushed off cliff, hits several rocks then falls off mountain]

Johnny: Our sports are too extreme for you dudes. Maybe we should start you two on something easier. What games do you dudes like to play?

SpongeBob: Ooh, I know. How 'bout a little something called Jump rope?

Johnny: Jumprope, eh? Demonstrate.

SpongeBob: Ready Patrick? On your mark, get set, jump rope!

Patrick: Extreme! [starts jumping] Hey, who's holding the other end?

SpongeBob: I am of course. [Pan to the right] Hi Patrick!

Patrick: D'uh. [blows harmonica, starts singing] My best friend is SpongeBob, he has a square head, I try on his clothes while he's asleep in bed.

SpongeBob: Yeah! What?

Patrick: That's weird, my face is leaking.

SpongeBob: You're face isn't leaking. You're just sweating from all the exercise.

Patrick: Exercise?! [stops] Eww, I didn't sign up for this! [faints]

SpongeBob: Extreme!

Johnny: Dude that was not extreme. Let the Drasticals show you how it's done. Grab it Granny [throws one end of jump rope, Granny bites end of rope, Ted makes a somersault and lands on rope with his tongue, jumps back into the air]

Ted: Drasticals! Whoo! Yeah! [Lands and jumps over rope to the point where he steams up]

Johnny: Kick it up a notch!

[Ted sets aflame and shoots into the air]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Ooooh.

Ted: Yeah! [plane hits him, he falls face first into ground and burns to a crisp]

Johnny: Yeah! See, extreme sports should be explosive! Boom!

SpongeBob: Explosive, huh? I know just the thing! [dips bubble wand and blows bubble. Bubble pops] Boom! [SpongeBob and Patrick make several explosion sounds] Impressed?

Drasticals: No.

Johnny: Look dudes, to be extreme you gotta go bigger. Show 'em Drasticals! [Granny climbs huge bottle of bubble soap, dips huge wand and puts it in front of a ramp] Watch this! [Rides motorcycle into bubble, speeds into town and knocks over a building. Bubble pops and he gets crushed] Extreme. [Tunnels back, hops out of the ground] Now that's how you do extreme! You understand?

SpongeBob: I think I do. Is fighting extreme?

Johnny: Fighting is totally extreme.

[Scene opens in wrestling ring.]

Matt Daniels: See? Now this is a sport!

Tori Hanson: And if you think it's painful, it's nothing compared to the amount of pain that Squidward tried to trick you two into inflicting onto each other.

SpongeBob: Don't remind us.

Patrick: I want a clean fight. I don't wanna see any trash laying around. [Rings his head instead of bell. SpongeBob tries to punch a pillow, spins to the edge, launched back into pillow which land on his head] Oohh...We give up! Fling [Waves towel and throws at SpongeBob] That was close.

Johnny: Not so fast, that's not fighting. Stand aside [Stomps SpongeBob and Patrick out of ring] I'll show you how it's done! [Slams into pillow, puts into washing machine, sets it on wash]

SpongeBob: Noo! It's dry-clean only!

[Johnny smashes machine open, punches pillow out of ring]

Pillow: Avenge me.

SpongeBob: Brutal.

Mattress: Charlie! [Jumps into ring and smashes Johnny, then does it again 6 times more]

Patrick: Even more brutal!

Johnny: Now that was extreme, dudes. You think you're starting to get it?

SpongeBob and Patrick: Oh yeah.

Johnny: So what else you got?

SpongeBob: Well there is one sport that Patrick's an expert at.

Patrick: Dumpster diving!

[Patrick pushes dumpster, climbs it, and jumps in. SpongeBob cheers. Patrick sinks in and pops out, coughing up some trash.]

Johnny: That's not extreme.

Patrick: [Spits out old toothbrush] How revolting. [Brushes teeth with it]

Johnny: Okay, that's kinda extreme. Not bad, but the Drasticals will show you how it's done. [Ted brings in a ladder with diving board and Granny on top. Ladder is set higher]

Granny: Okay artificial hip, don't fail me now. [Jumps into dumpster and chuckles. Johnny dumps her and trash into a garbage truck and crushes them with a compactor. Trash comes out a square shape and Granny pops out] Extreme!

Patrick: That is one tough elderly person.

Johnny: Dude, that was awesome! What other crazy sports do you dudes play?

SpongeBob: Well, there is a very extremely extreme sport we play if you're up to it.

[At Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob and Patrick chase after jellyfish]

Patrick: Hey, where are the Drasticals? [They feel ground shaking] Here they come!

[Johnny catches jellyfish on motorcycle, Ted in the air, and Granny riding them like a tidal wave]

SpongeBob: Wow!

Patrick: Amazing!

Johnny: Jellyfishing, yeah...[Jellyfish flies into his mouth and stings him, Ted flies into huge jellyfish and burns, thrown into Johnny and Granny and they get caught in an explosion]

Johnny: [Covered in stings] Dudes, now we get it! These spots are way extreme!

Ted: And itchy!

British Gentleman: As you can see, extweme spowts are the direct bi-product of the most extweme spowts.

Patrick: Who is that guy?

* * *

Back at the estate, Cornelia was reading a book and Megan came in.

Megan: Can I sleep in your room tonight, Cornelia?

Cornelia: Sure. I'm so glad we got to meet people who sound like the Jackass cast.

Megan: Me too. I wonder what other people we'll meet in the future.

On a rooftop, we see 4 small figures in the shadows.

?: Cute and cuddly, boys!

* * *

DBZ NARRATOR: WHO ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS FIGURES? ARE THEY FRIENDS OR FOES AND WHAT DO THEY WANT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF LOUD HOUSE REVAMPED.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome SpongeBob Episode complete

The beginning part of the chapter is based on my favorite Froot Loops Cereals from my childhood and they were really tasty. Whenever we do a SpongeBob episode chapter we're gonna do a Froot Loops Cereal Treasure find. Johnny Knoxville guest starred in the episode Extreme Spots and he starred in the Jackass movies and those were extremely funny! The next Clow Card is the Shadow Card. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	797. A Revenge-Obsessed Octopus

At the estate we were talking to Dr. Deborah Bolton - Joan, Chloe, Bebe, Cammy and Sean Bolton's mother. She was gene-slammed with Beluga Whale DNA and her Gene-Slammer form is called Echoslam. She is a woman with black hair, brown eyes and she now has a brown shirt, a white sleeveless Trench Coat with a pod of Beluga Whales on it and the kanji for Beluga Whale Echo on the back. ベルーガホエールエコー She also keeps her hair in a ponytail.

Shrapnel: (to Dr. Deborah Bolton): So, Mrs. Bolton. How did you get your gene slammed form?

Dr. Deborah Bolton: I was trying to stop our version of Dr. Paradigm.

Jaime: I remember that. She spliced her with Beluga Whale DNA. And it was thanks to me that I gave her humanity back with the power to transform at will.

Joan: Yeah we missed our mom.

John: We know just how you feel Joan.

Stacy: Yeah.

Me: I would like to find out more. How did you stop your version of Dr. Paradigm?

Dr. Deborah Bolton: That is a rough battle. But first I'll tell you how I got Gene-Slammed.

FLASHBACK

Dr. Deborah Bolton: (Narrating) **I got word that Dr. Latricia Paradigm, my old friend and idol was up to no good. She was fooling around with the laws of nature and is trying to make dangerous experiments to rule the world. I snuck over the fence the fence and used a lockpick to get into the facility where Dr. Paradigm works.**

In the laboratory, Dr. Latricia Paradigm was working hard on something that will ruin the laws of Mother Nature. Unlike Dr. Luther Paradigm she had grey hair in a ponytail. In several tanks were different species of fish and marine creatures.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: He dares to say no to me? His Mentor? His Idol? Pitiful stupid loser. Doesn't he know that I always get what I want, one way or the other.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm also had an eye patch over her right eye. She was working on something really dangerous as she typed away on the computer.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Even without your permission I will show you something extraordinary. Mere child's play for the man who taught the world what DNA could do in the right hands: mine. A key strand from a swordfish and that of a lobster combined with mans own and it begins.

She pressed a bunch of buttons and the DNA from said species was spliced with human DNA.

She went over to two tanks. One has a huge lobster and the other had a swordfish.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Wake up. I have a surprise for you.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm then went to some DNA samples.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Lets see. Who shall it be? A Relentless conqueror, a ruthless leader. Ah. Genghis Khan. A Ruthless leader and a callous cold-blooded loner. A lawless pirate. Captain Blood.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: **I picked the lock and the door opened. But the alarm sounded.**

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Oh. Dr. Bolton. What a surprise. This should be interesting. (Chuckles)

A machine picked up 5 tubes of DNA samples and placed them in a particle accelerator.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: A little particle acceleration to break down the cells.

The machine added a liquid to one sample and shook it.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: A dash of protovirus.

It was placed under a powerful microscope camera and the virus was recombining the DNA structure perfectly.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Recombining nicely. (Chuckles)

Dr. Deborah Bolton came in and she was shocked at what she found.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Don't just stand there. Come in.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: Paradigm, what have you done? This is outrageous. You're not gonna use my findings this way.

Dr. Deborah Bolton tried to stop her.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: Oh please. At least I'm putting your research to good use.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: No you're not! I'm pulling the plug!

But Dr. Latricia Paradigm pushed her away.

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: The probability of that: zero.

The machines had injector syringes full of something over the tanks with the lobster and the swordfish.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: Stop Paradigm! You can't mess with nature! I won't allow it!

Dr. Latricia Paradigm: But Deborah, I'm improving on nature. Witness my triumph.

The machines then injected the DNA into the Swordfish and the Lobster.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: **I tried to escape so I could warn everyone about what Dr. Latricia Paradigm was doing but she cut off my escape and in the end she slammed me by injecting me with Beluga Whale DNA. It felt like I was being stabbed in the back with a red hot knife.**

Dr. Deborah Bolton then underwent a terrifying transformation. Her skin turned white and her upper body grew bigger as her shirt ripped apart and her hands turned into powerful fins and her teeth turned into razors. Her strength and power increased 100-fold and she smashed through the steel door and was out.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: Ever since that day I went into hiding until Jaime and my children found me and cured me.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That is very coincidental. The same thing happened here but with Dr. Robert Bolton and his kids.

Stacy: Yeah.

Coup: We had to go through the same thing with our dad.

Bobby B.: J.D. and all of his friends helped out many others like us.

Dr. Deborah Bolton: And I am forever grateful to all of you for helping us.

Me: You're welcome Deborah. But we can't let the crimes of the Paradigm brothers go unpunished. But Jaime's dimension also merged with ours, then I have a very strong feeling that the Paradigm Sisters are gonna present a major problem for all of us.

Dr. Robert Bolton: And if that's the case then we need to be ready for anything.

Stacy: That's right.

Me: We found out that there are 2 more brothers of Dr. Paradigm here. One is Dr. Robert Paradigm and he specializes in Gene-Slamming with Land Animals.

Ophelia: That's right. I was spliced with Vampire Bat DNA.

Me: Vampire Bats are land animals because they spend most of their time on the ground to sleep during the daytime.

Syd: That's right.

Abigail Florence: And I was gene-slammed with Falcon DNA by Dr. Arthur Paradigm.

Me: He specializes in Air Animals. Stacy's suspicions were confirmed when we Abigail told us about it.

Dr. Deborah Paradigm: So we have the 3 great forces of Land, Air and Sea.

Me: Yep. All of the Animal Kingdom is practically gonna go into war against the 2 remaining Paradigm Brothers when the time comes. These monsters are messing around with the laws of Mother Nature and they are really playing with intense fire.

Laney: Yeah. This is sheer insanity and we have to stop these monsters at all costs.

Me: Yeah. Jaime how did you find Dr. Deborah Bolton when you all went to kill Latricia Paradigm?

Jaime: That was not an easy task.

FLASHBACK 2

Jaime: (Narrating) **I had to use the satellites to find her. She was hiding in a cave in the middle of the mountains next to the Fission City we came from. When we found her, Team Loud Fairywind set out to help her.**

They were in a mountain and in a cave they found Dr. Deborah Bolton as Echoslam. She was crying hard.

Sean: Mom is that you?

Joan: Mom it's us.

Echoslam: Stay away! Don't hurt me.

Cammy: Mom it's all right.

Jaime: Dr. Deborah Bolton, it's all right. I'm Jaime Diana Knudson, leader of Team Loud Fairywind. We are going to make Dr. Latricia Paradigm pay for her crimes against the laws of Mother Nature.

Echoslam: So you are the famous Jaime Diana Knudson.

Jaime: That's right. I managed to cure your children and I gave them the ability to transform into their gene-slammer forms at will.

Echoslam: That's amazing. Oh my children. I'm sorry I ran away.

Joan: It's all right mom.

Jaime: I can give you the same thing.

Echoslam: You can?

Jaime: I sure can. But it's gonna be very painful. Boys you better cover your eyes.

Jaime snapped her fingers and the boys covered their eyes. Dr. Deborah Bolton went through her changes in reverse. When it was done she was half naked.

Deborah Bolton: I hope no boys see my topless chest!

Mario and Loni had their eyes covered and they gave her a robe. They also gave Dr. Deborah Bolton new clothes.

Jaime: **We did exactly the same thing you guys did in our dimension to Dr. Latricia Paradigm.**

FLASHBACK 2 ENDS

Me: Wow. I'm glad you guys helped her out.

Jaime: It's what we had to do.

Later, I went to check on Sakura Avalon. I had a bowl of chicken soup for her.

Me: Hey Sakura. How are you feeling?

Sakura Avalon: Still sick but I think I'm getting better.

Me: Well it takes a while for the virus to run its course. So all we can do is wait and apply medicine.

I gave her the chicken soup.

Lana took her temperature.

Lana: 101.6˚. It's going down but slowly.

Me: That's good. Lets give it 3 more days.

Sakura Avalon: Okay. Thanks for taking care of me.

Me: You're welcome Sakura.

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared outside and I went to the window. I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: I sense a Clow Card here.

I went to the window and I saw a black shadowy figure. It was the Shadow Card. 影 Shadow is a sombre figure, bearing a mysterious appearance in a black cloak and hood.

Me: It's the Shadow Card.

Lucy Loud: That looks like a Clow Card that's perfect for me.

Me: It sure would be a perfect one for you Lucy.

But then we saw a rather unusual sight. We saw 4 cute penguins fighting it and they were shining light on it.

Tori Hanson: Sakura, does light work against the Shadow card?

Sakura Avalon: It does. Why?

Tori Hanson: Because there's a group of Penguins fighting the Shadow Card right now.

Sakura Avalon: What?!

Tori Hanson: And one of them is using a flashlight against the Shadow Card!

Me: That's so weird. I'm gonna go seal it!

Skipper: Alright, Miss Shadow Lady. Talk! (slaps her) We can do this the easy way. Or we can do it Rico's way!

Rico barfed out a buzzsaw before chuckling evilly.

Me: (Offscreen) That won't be necessary.

I came outside and faced it.

Me: Lets see how it likes the light of a million suns. SOLAR FLARE!

I released a super blinding white light as bright as a million suns and it weakened the Shadow Card to an incredible degree.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and the Shadow Card was sucked into it and it turned into a Clow Card.

Me: That did it.

Skipper: Team Loud Phoenix Storm?! It's such an honor!

Private: Aw! Skipper's acting all humble.

Kowalski (smirks while Rico snickers): There's something you don't see everyday.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you guys.

Skipper: Same here. I'm Skipper - The Leader.

Private: I'm Private - the youngest and the Rookie.

Kowalski: I'm Kowalski - the Brains. And this is Rico - the Loose Cannon.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all. (Realizes something) Wait a second. I know you guys. You're from my favorite movie series Madagascar with Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo.

Private: That's right.

Skipper: How did you guys know about that?

Me: There's a movie series about you guys. Lets go in so we can show you. It's one of our favorites.

We went inside and in the living room I showed the penguins the movie Madagascar and The Penguins of Madagascar.

Private: How do you like that? They did make movies about all of us.

Skipper: They sure did.

Then Maria, Cornelia, Megan and Lola came and they squealed with cuteness overload and they hugged the 4 penguins.

Maria: (Squealing) You guys are so cute!

Lola: I love penguins!

Megan: Oh you all are just so adorable!

Cornelia: You are so cute!

Me: Those are the Penguins of the Madagascar movies girls.

Cornelia: Oh my gosh! They are the Penguins from Madagascar.

Lola: So the Madagascar movies are real!? Awesome!

Me: Those movies were so funny.

Hound: You guys came all the here from the circus? That's amazing!

Skipper: It sure is Hound.

Me: And I remember you guys dealt with an evil psychopathic scientist octopus named Dave.

Lola: I remember him.

* * *

Dave was originally one of the top attractions of the Central Park Zoo, where he entertained visitors with his clever and funny tricks. However, when the Penguins arrived, they unknowingly stole all of the attention due to their cuteness. Dave was then kicked out and transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again; penguins getting all the love while Dave was shunned, ignored and neglected.

As a result, Dave grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against the entire species. He escaped captivity and disguised himself as a human professor called "Dr. Octavius Brine" in order to obtain the resources needed to build his criminal empire. He constructed a submarine lair, enlisted dozens of octopi as minions, and created a mutative chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which, when blasted in a ray, turns animals into physically and mentally disfigured monsters.

He then captured Skipper and his comrades by somehow predicting their infiltration of Fort Knox and then entrapping them in a vending machine full of Cheesy Dibbles. He then escorted them to his submarine stationed in Venice and introduced himself, hoping that they would recognize him (which they did not). After explaining his past and his plan, he orders his minions to cage them again, but they escape with a vial of Medusa Serum. He had his minions chase them but they were thwarted by North Wind, an animal organization dedicated to saving the penguins and stopping his plans.

At North Wind HQ, Dave hacks their communications (having trouble with the sound and picture) and reveals that he has concocted even more Medusa Serum. He then began kidnapping penguins from every zoo he has ever been in. The Penguins manage to intercept him, as he goes after the Shanghai Zoo penguins, but he prevails in taking them along with Private.

In his lair, he shows off his Medusa Serum to every penguin he captured by testing it on a cricket. It was then he discovers Private among the captured and thus anticipates an attempt rescue. The Penguins and North Wind begrudgingly work together to bring him in, but are then captured. He then prepares to demonstrate the serum on Private in front of the other three, but he manages to escape, making Dave believe he had been vaporized.

Later, in his human disguise, he announces to the world that he had found the lost penguins and is bringing them to New York. He then uses the ray on them to transform into hideous mutants, causing everyone to hate them and call exterminators on them. Then, after a moment of self-reflection, he prepares to go after other cute animals. But Private manages to reconnect to his mutated comrades and prepares to reverse the mutation by using the ray with himself as the power source. Dave and his Octopi try to stop them, but the North Wind destroys his submarine and Skipper uses the last Cheesy Dibble to press the remote, turning every penguin back to normal (at the cost of Private growing moose antlers).

As everyone celebrates their victory, Dave returns, seemingly transformed into a giant Kraken, but then realizes he had been shrunk and stuck inside a snow globe. He continues to swear vengeance when a little girl takes interest in him, making him feel the joy of acceptance he had longed craved for again. But then it turns out the girl was more interested in the snow and begins shaking him violently.

What has happened to him next is left unknown. One of his octopi might find him and return him to normal, he could have died from the little girl shaking too much, or the little girl could have stopped shaking the snow globe and Dave finally found the love and acceptance he wanted.

* * *

Dirt Boss: This Dave the Octopus guy sounds like bad news.

Me: He's the worst.

Syd: I remember seeing him. He was bad.

Syd told us about him.

Dirt Boss: Wow! That's terrible!

Me: Not only that but I remember that Dave has numerous Octopus minions all over his hideout.

Kowalski: I already drew up the plans for our attack.

Eddy: (looks over Kowalski's plan to infiltrating Dave's hideout) Ok. I like the plan. Except it sucks. So, let me make the plan with you. So that way, it'll be more perfect.

Me: Actually I already thought up a plan for this. But we can do both plans at the same time. Lets go!

We were off to Dave's hideout. It was located in Miami, Florida.

* * *

MIAMI, FLORIDA

* * *

We were in an underground cave under the city of Miami. We were in front of a security door.

Me: This is it.

Skipper: (I'm about to fire a blast to destroy Dave's security door) You're just gonna blow it open? Where's the art?

Me: Art?

Rico places a C4 on the door.

Skipper: It's always more creative to use c4.

Maria: We'll need more then one C4 explosive, though.

Skipper: Kowalski, how many C4 do we need?

Kowalski: No more than 20 ounces.

Mikey: What?! Dude, I hate the metric system! How much in English?!

Kowalski: Well let's see, uh...carry the seven...

Syd: Dude, screw math! Just use all of it!

We covered the whole door with C4 Explosives and there was about 20 pounds of C4 on it. I had a remote detonator.

Me: Ready guys?

Everyone: Ready.

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

We were protected in a powerful force field and I pressed the red button on the remote and the C4 exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, the door was completely destroyed.

Skipper and the penguins went in.

Dave: How nice to see you Penguins again.

Skipper: It's also gonna be the last time.

Dave: And why's that?

Skipper: Because it's ok for us to kill you now!

Dave: (amused) And you're just deciding this today?

Me: Because we gave them the okay.

We came in.

Dave: (Shocked) TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!?

Me: That's right. And we've come to turn you and your minions into fried calamari.

Varie: You give all octopuses everywhere a really bad name.

Syd: That's right! And we won't stand for it you ink breath freak!

Ronnie Anne: You tell him Syd!

Tori Hanson: Lets do this! NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Tori Hanson transformed into her Water Ninja Ranger Form.

Tori Hanson: (Echoing) POWER OF WATER!

Me: Wow! Just like on TV. Lets get them!

We went at them.

Dave: Get them!

The Octopus Minions and Dave came at us and we went at them.

Spiderman: (avoids an octopi's tentacle) There seems to be something on your tentacle. Oh yeah. My fist! (punches the tentacle)

CRUNCH!

The Octopus screamed and Spiderman punched the octopus in the face all over the place.

Rhino: (grabs a tentacle) Nice try! But me and Herman spent a lot of time working alongside a guy with tentacles!

Edzilla: (punches Dave) ED SMASH DR. OCTOPUS!

Dave: Hey! I am much more superior then the deceased Otto Octavious!

Me: You are just a fucked up eight-armed freak!

Megan then transformed into her Dark Samus Suit.

Kowalski: Isn't that the Dark Samus suit?

Megan: It's the new and improved model. Me and Janeen actually ran into the real Dark Samus once.

Private: How did that go?

Megan: Let's just say that me and Janeen had some anger issues to work out with my predecessor.

Janeen: It's true Private. My mother was murdered by Dark Samus and I avenged her and saved my mother from Dark Samus.

Private: That's incredible!

Janeen: It is.

Janeen and Megan fired a powerful blast of lightning and Phazon at several Octopi and fried them.

I punched Dave in the face and he sent some tentacles at me and I bit them.

CRUNCH!

Dave: (Alarm Bells ring) YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!

Nicole: Hey Nico. I'm gonna give you permission to use the monkeys that were killed during the first fight with Mojo Jojo.

Nico: Are you sure Nicole?

Nicole: You bet.

Nico: This is gonna be awesome! Hey Dave!

Dave looked at Nico.

Nico: Ever played Crack The Whip?

Nico formed a ball of dark energy and a massive whip appeared and turned into the Go-Go Patrol Monkeys appeared and they were linked together like a super long chain.

Go Go Patrol: (In Unison) Gang Way! Gang Way! For we, the Go-Go Patrol, as brothers in arms are linked to form a chain of command under master Nico and Lady Nicole that will reach out and smash all villainy.

Nico flailed them and they acted like a deadly and powerful whip and they slashed off all of the octopi tentacles.

Nicole: That was really clever Nico.

Me: It sure was. Nice job buddy.

Nico: Thanks. I think it will be awesome using the villains we imprisoned in the Book of Vile Darkness.

Laney: Very clever though.

Syd punched and bashed Dave all over the place.

POW BLAM BIFF CRACK BAM!

Syd: This is what you get for being a screwed up octopus!

Nico: You can use swear words Syd.

Syd: Sorry but my mom says that swearing is bad. So I have to respect her wishes.

Me: Oh. That's all right then.

Nico: Lets finish this clod off.

Me: You got it buddy. COMBO AND FINAL SMASH TIME!

Dirt Boss: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his shoulder cannons popped out.

Shrapnel: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electricity gathering powers 100-fold.

Dirt Boss and Shrapnel: DIRT DOG THUNDER SHOCK!

Dirt Boss fired a massive blast of energy from his shoulder cannons and Shrapnel fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and they hit Dave's minions and roasted and killed them.

Hound: Time for some pain. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electromagnetic disruptor gun 100-fold.

Tori Hanson: I've always wanted to try this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber planet Key went into Tori's Morpher and it enhanced her water abilities 100-fold.

Hound and Tori Hanson: HURRICANE MAELSTROM STRIKE!

Hound fired his electromagnetic disruptor gun and it fired lightning and Tori fired a massive blast of water from her hands and the blasts combined and turned into a raging hurricane sawblade that slashed all of Dave's minions and killed them.

Syd: I've never done a Final Smash before. Lets do it! ANIMAL SPIRIT STRIKEFORCE!

Syd fired a massive blast of energy and it turned into the Spirits of all the animals of the Animal Kingdom and they went at Dave and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Skipper: Lets do this! PENGUIN BASHFORCE SLAM!

Skipper went at Dave and slammed him all over the place with devastating force.

Skipper: Lets use a combo Final Smash!

Kowalski: Lets do it!

Skipper, Kowalski and Private: PENGUIN FIRESTORM BURST!

The Penguins fired a blast of powerful blue fire and it hit Dave and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Skipper: You know what, Dave? It's been a while since we've let Rico run wild. So we'll give him the honor of killing you!

Rico barfs out a chainsaw, revs it up, laughs maniacally, and jumps onto Dave while swinging the chainsaw around.

William (disgusted): Our way would've been more pleasant.

We were grossed out.

Skipper: I figured that since we're killing irredeemable scumbags now, we'd let Rico go berserk on Dave. He's earned it.

Dave then appeared as a spirit.

Dave (as a spirit): It's amazing how easy it was for you Penguins to kill me. I wonder. Have you all been holding back this entire time?

Skipper: Honestly, yes. However, we know when not to hold back. Unfortunately for you, Rico's not even done yet.

Rico barfed up a rocket launcher and relentlessly launched rockets at Dave's spirit, making him scream in pain.

Maria: Think we should tell Skipper and Rico that they can't kill Dave when he's a spirit?

Nico: In 10 minutes. Let's let Rico have his fun for now.

Skipper: Guys?

Megan: Yes, Skipper?

Skipper: We can't kill Dave's spirit, can we?

Megan: No, you can't. Good try, though.

Random kid: Look, Mom. A ghost octopus!

Me: No kid. He's ours.

Nicole: Yep. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Dave's spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico caught a Ducklett and a Reuniclus during the battle.

Me: Dave the psycho octopus you have failed this world.

Nico: Hey! That's my line!

Me: Sorry dude.

Skipper: (To the viewers) Never mess with penguins or Team Loud Phoenix Storm or you will regret it.

Me: You said it Skipper.

We went back home and it was a great time. We had octopus stew for dinner out of Dave and his minions.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another villain made into dinner.

Dave from Penguins of Madagascar was a ruthless monster! But the movie was so funny! I watched it earlier and it was so funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Next is the movie Madagascar 3 and you guys are gonna love it!

See you all next time.


	798. A Bad Animal Control Officer

At the Jupiter Prison it was time for another Rant Session with the worst Babysitter in the world.

Nico: This is gonna be as fun as it always is.

Prisoner 1: You said it Nico. How are Susie and Alicia doing by the way?

Nico: They're recovering from the Necromorph Ordeal. But it'll be a while before they get over it.

Prisoner 1: I'm glad they're doing all right though.

Nico: Thank you. Lets get this show started.

Nico went up to Icky Vicky's cell and he took out some breath spray and sprayed his mouth.

Nico: (Clears throat) (Takes a deep breath) OUT OF ALL THE VILLAINS, YOU ARE BY FAR THE FUCKING WORSE! IT'S NO WONDER THE LEGION OF DOOM DIDN'T FUCKING RECRUIT YOU! EVEN THEY WOULDN'T DO THE SHIT THAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE! ESPECIALLY NOT CAPTAIN COLD AND THE WRECKING CREW!

All the prisoners cheered for him!

Megan went over to Icky Vicky's cell and she kissed her full on the mouth!

SMOOCH!

Megan: (SPITS) Oh yuck! You taste like fucking raw sewage!

Nico: Maybe she thinks you're cute. You know what I'm saying? (Laughs)

Megan: (ANGRY) YOU THINK FUCKING I"M CUTE!?

Icky Vicky shook her head for no.

Megan: THAT'S IT!

Megan jumped her and pulverized the living shit out of her with extreme ferociousness.

Megan: I'LL GIVE YA CUTE! I'LL PULVERIZE THE FUCKING LIVING SHIT OUT OF YA! YOU FUCKED UP MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!

Everyone laughed hysterically as Megan pulverized her.

Nico: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY!)

Lincoln: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY)

Everyone was laughing really hard.

When they calmed down it was time for the penguins.

Skipper: We're gonna do an Acapella rant. But Rico can't talk because he's got something else planned.

Nico: This is gonna be good.

Skipper: (Singing) You're a fucked up...

Private: (Singing) You're a fucked up...

Kowalski: (Singing) You're a fucked up...

Skipper, Kowalski and Private: BITCH! You're a fucked up bitch and freak!

Everyone cheered for them.

Nico: Bravo! Bravo!

Lincoln: That was really good. Lets see what Rico is gonna do.

Nico: Okay.

Rico walked over to Icky Vicky and then he vomited out a bucket of rotten chum.

Nico: A Bucket of Chum?

Skipper: Watch.

Rico threw it into Icky Vicky's face and it exploded and it smelled so horrible and so awful that Icky Vicky hurled her guts out with megatsunami force.

Icky Vicky: (VOMITS EXPLOSIVELY 20 TIMES)

Nico: EEEWW!

Lincoln: Wow! What a powerful bad vomitstorm!

Everyone was laughing at Icky Vicky.

They rushed Icky Vicky to the prison Infirmary.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were watching TV and reading books.

Skipper: Meet the newest member of the Penguin team. Piplup!

Dawn (Pokemon): I hope that's not my Piplup.

Miss Martian: Of course not, Dawn. Your Piplup is over here.

Private: This is actually a Piplup that Skipper caught.

Me: That's cool guys. Skipper caught his first Pokemon.

Laney: He sure did. Looks like your Piplup has a new friend to play with Dawn.

Dawn: He sure does.

Me: That plan you made was genius Kowalski.

Kowalski: Whenever I make a plan, I'd like you all to make edits to them so there are no flaws.

Blizzard Man: We can do that.

Me: Okay.

Skipper: How would you all like to see our friends in the circus?

Barricade: We'd like that.

Kowalski: I approve of this idea, Skipper. But there's a 90% chance that something happened while we were gone.

Skipper: Relax, Kowalski. What could possibly have happened while we were gone from the circus for a week?

Me: Well Dave is dead and is now Calamari Stew still in our stomachs. What else is there?

Kowalski: Well there's the evil Animal Control Officer from France, Chantel Dubois. She was the worst.

Huffer: Are you kidding me?! Dave wasn't your only enemy?!

Skipper: Afraid not, my robot construction friend. But don't worry. Whenever one of them shows up, we'll tell you all about it.

Me: Let me see here.

I looked up the profile of Chantel DuBois on the computer and what it revealed was horrifying!

DuBois is the best animal control officer in Monaco with a perfect success record. She claims to have strangled her first parrot, flushed her first goldfish and punched her first snake when she was 7 years old.

DuBois first appears near the beginning being called by hotel security about the animals Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. She and her henchmen pursue them in order to catch the animals, mainly Alex, to mount their heads on the wall as trophies. She sniffs for them in the same manner as a dog, and upon picking up Alex's scent, follows them in a long chase scene that ends when the animals try to escape on their plane. DuBois lassos Melman's neck, only for the rope to be cut by Alex, and she falls into the pool. As they fly away, she resurfaces, saying "Well-played, lion. Game on.".

She was later seen at the railroad that the animals were just at and uses her smell and a puddle of water to find out they have joined the circus heading for Rome and London and promptly jumps aboard the next train heading for the same place. She is briefly arrested in Rome but escapes by hiding in the bed while creating several other escape routes to trick the police. They jump down a hole they believe DuBois went down, and she cuts out from the bed, locks the police in the jail cell, and uses the computer to search up Alex and realizes his origins as a lion from Central Park Zoo.

She uses her singing voice to appeal to the patriotism of her henchmen (who had been injured during the chase at the beginning) and rouse them up, seemingly healing them instantly. They follow the animals once more, forcing them to retreat. She catches up to them with a paper of Alex, only to be catapulted away, though the circus animals see the paper and feel used and betrayed.

When the animals finally arrive at New York, DuBois finally intercepts them and tranquilizes them. The zoo staff thank her, incorrectly believing that she tried to return Alex. DuBois attends a celebration for Alex's return, concealing a poison dart inside a foam finger and almost fires it at him, but the circus animals, being alerted by King Julien, arrive and rescue him. As revenge, she tries to kill Stefano, but Alex and Gia perform "Trapeze Americano" to save him. After a long fight between the animals and DuBois and her henchmen, DuBois is tranquilized by Mort and her men are knocked out. She is last seen trapped in a crate by the penguins, being shipped to Madagascar with her henchmen. Whether she and her henchmen survive in Madagascar is completely unknown, but it's likely that the humans released them after being discovered in their boxes, and later returned to Monaco, but with a sad DuBois for not killing Alex.

Laney: This woman makes my blood boil!

Nico: No kidding!

Sakura Avalon: I would hate her too.

Madison Taylor: Same here.

Horsea (shivers in fear): I hope Dubois doesn't lock me up in a cage!

Carmen: Don't worry, Horsea. You're a part of me and Maria's family.

Maria: That's right. We won't let anything happen to you.

Me: Animal rights activists would really hate her guts to the core. And if they found out what she was doing, they would hunt her down, kill her and mount her head on a pike.

Vince: You got that right partner.

Rachel S.D.: I would hate her too.

Earth: She's a disgrace to all animal control officers everywhere.

Me: It says here that she works in Monaco, France.

Brittney: I know where that is. It's home to some of the most beautiful buildings and the food is amazing.

Laney: I know. It's where we stopped Dimitri Lesteau.

Lincoln: I remember that.

Me: Well lets see if we can find them. And I have a feeling something is going down in Monaco. Lets head out to France guys!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Are you feeling better Sakura?

Sakura Avalon: Yeah. I'm still recovering from my cold. But I'll be all right.

Me: Okay. TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM...

Jaime: AND TEAM LOUD FAIRYWIND...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off to Monaco, France.

* * *

MONACO, FRANCE

* * *

We arrived in Monaco, France. It was beautiful.

Me: Here we are guys.

Lincoln: Wow. It's just as amazing as I remember.

Laney: Me too.

Me: Not only that, but Monaco is not that far from Monte Carlo, one of the greatest casino cities in the world.

Lori: Monte Carlo is an amazing place. I've literally been thinking about wanting me and Bobby to go on our honeymoon there.

Me: You still have those tickets I won for you, Lincoln and your kids Lori.

Lori: That's true. I do remember that.

Madison: It's so amazing.

Me: Also Monte Carlo is also where some of the James Bond Films were done. James Bond has a powerful winning streak.

Sakura Avalon: That's amazing!

Lana: It sure is.

Kero: I would love to come here for vacation if we didn't have to seal the cards.

Me: We'll get that done at our own pace Kero. But I have a feeling that there's one back home.

Kero: You may be right.

Leni: Look over there guys!

We looked and we saw a destroyed Circus tent.

Skipper: (sees the destroyed circus tent) What the hell?! We were only gone for a week. What happened here?!

Madison Tayler: Probably something bad.

Me: Lets go check it out.

We went over to the tent and we saw that it was completely torn up and more.

Me: My gosh. What happened here?

Private saw something in an alley behind us. It popped out of a trash can and went at us. Skipper and crew hid.

Private: Skipper, look. There's Alex.

Alex the Lion: Skipper? It's just me. You and the others can come out.

They did.

Me: Alex the Lion.

Alex the Lion: WOW! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor to meet all of you.

Laney: You too Alex. Skipper and his team told us so much about you guys.

Alex the Lion: I'm glad you guys came.

Skipper: Alex, status report on what happened here!

Alex: DuBois' back! She and her men took everyone else, including the lemurs.

Me: Looks like we got here just in time.

Lana: No kidding.

Skipper: Commence Operation: Friend Rescue!

Me: Lets do it.

Our plan was a simple one. The Penguins will free the animals with explosives and when Chantel DuBois and her men chase them, they will chase them to us and our fight will begin. For her crimes against the Animal Kingdom we're going to send her to prison for eternity.

The Penguins went into the cages and they found Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, Gloria the Hippopotamus, King Julian XIII the Ring Tailed Lemur and his followers.

Skipper: Did you all really think that the 4 of us would abandon friends in need? (Rico blows open the cages of the others with bombs) Now to get out of here before the diversion stops working.

DuBois: (French Accent) Hey!

They turn to see Dubois.

DuBois: You Penguins should not be here.

Skipper: Really? We leave the circus for, what, like a whole week? And it all goes to shit.

DuBois: Please consider the consequences of your actions.

Skipper: Okay, they're considered.

Rico barfs up another bomb that explodes, creating a smokescreen that allows them to escape.

DuBois: Don't let them get away!

They followed them and they saw us ready to face them!

Me: Chantel DuBois.

Nico: Chantel DuBois, you have failed this city!

Me: In the name of Team Loud Phoenix Storm, you are under arrest.

DuBois: On what charges?

Me: Animal Cruelty, Attempted Terrorism and attempted murder. We can do these one of three ways. 1: You can come with us quietly. 2: We can fight and take you by force. Or 3: We can kill you and bury you in an unmarked grave. So what's it gonna be?

DuBois: How about I do number 3 on you!?

Me: Then it's number 2. Lets get them!

We went at DuBois and her men and it was a ferocious and brutal assault. I summoned the Sword Card and slashed a bunch of men all at once and killed them in an instant.

Lori was facing a man.

Lori: You literally disgust me!

Lori grabbed him and pulled him all over and tied him up in a painful pretzel knot! He was screaming in a tremendous amount of excruciating pain and more.

Huffer: Lets destroy these clods! Ready Miss Martian?

Miss Martian: You bet.

Huffer fired a powerful fusion torch blast and he incinerated a bunch of men.

Miss Martian fired powerful laser vision blasts and burned them all over.

Hunter: (German Accent) You all give all animal lovers a really bad name! Und you make me want to throw up.

Hunter fired a massive blast of fire and burned them.

Rachel S.D. fired a powerful sonic blast and blew their ears and heads off.

Earth threw powerful globs of molten lava and burned all their heads off. We then set our sights on Chantel DuBois.

Me: You are next DuBois.

Dubois fired a tranquilizer dart gun at me and I deflected all the darts with the Sword Card.

Me: Lets finish this! Combo and Final Smash Time!

Huffer: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons and fusion torches 100-fold.

Miss Martian: Lets do this! MARS CYBER KEY POWER!

The Mars Cyber Planet Key appeared and it looked dark orange and the symbol on it was the symbol of the planet Mars in the middle of a flaming sun and it went into her right arm device and enhanced her powers 1,000-fold.

Huffer and Miss Martian: FUSION LASER FIRESTORM!

Huffer fired his fusion torch and Miss Martian fired a massive laser vision blast and the blasts combined and they hit DuBois and exploded.

Blizzard Man: Lets do this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and enhanced his Blizzard Attack 100-fold.

Live Action Barricade: Lets get her! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his blade wheel to go at long ranges.

Blizzard Man and Live Action Barricade: ICESTORM SHURIKEN SHREDSTORM!

Blizzard Man fired a massive barrage of snowflake shuriken and Barricade threw his blade wheel and they slashed DuBois all over.

Madison: I've always wanted to try this out.

Me: It'll be your first Final Smash, Madison.

Madison: This is gonna be amazing! FIRESTORM PHANTOM GHOSTSTORM!

Madison fired a massive blast of fire and it formed into a scary barrage of ghosts with glowing red eyes and they spiraled around DuBois and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Alex the Lion: This is for all my friends! LION ROAR MASSACRE!

Alex the Lion roared with extreme ferociousness and it was so loud that it shattered DuBois's ears and made them bleed.

Me and Nico picked up DuBois. During the battle he caught a Sawsbuck and a Vanilluxe.

Me: You have a lot to answer for DuBois and you are a danger to everyone in the world and the animal kingdom.

At Arkham Asylum, Nico and William brought DuBois to her cell. She was found guilty of numerous counts of the crimes we arrested her for and she was sentenced to numerous life sentences in Arkham Asylum with no possibility of parole. And she gets to share a cell with Adrian Toomes A.K.A. Vulture and Quentin Beck A.K.A. Mysterio.

Dubois: No! Please! You can't lock me up with these sociopaths! They'll kill me!

William: (to Mysterio) Consider this and us sparing you a special treat for killing Paul for us.

Mysterio: And for that, I'm grateful.

Vulture: (smirks at a frightened Dubois) Don't worry. We'll take good care of this one.

Nico: Show no mercy.

They left and went back to Monaco. Her screams could be heard as they left. Chantel DuBois's crimes were brought to light and they were called the most senseless and most diabolical in the world. We had a good time over in Monaco. We went to the Monte Carlo Casino, the most famous casino in the world. We had Shoe with us and he had the ability to change luck with just his horns. When his horns are up, Good Luck happens. When his horns are down, bad luck happens. It was a really good time and we won a huge amount of money. It was amazing.

Alex the Lion: (To the viewers) These guys will protect everyone and make sure that nothing happens to us animals.

Me: You got that right Alex.

Alex the Lion: Skipper, I owe you an apology.

Skipper: For what?

Alex the Lion: When we were still at the zoo, I thought you, Private, Rico, and Kowalski were psychotic.

Skipper: And now?

Alex (smiles): I think you have a hero's heart.

Skipper: Thank you. But I can say the same thing to you as well.

Alex: Thanks Skipper.

We put Alex and his friends under our protection.

* * *

Later at the Gotham Royal York Art Museum, we were in Vanzilla 2.0 and we got word that there was a Clow Card there.

Laney: So there's a Clow Card at the museum?

Me: That's right. It's the Silent Card.

I handed Laney a pair of Binoculars and she saw the Silent Card in a painting. 静 Silent appears as a tall, slender woman with dark, blue eyes, wearing a long, blue-black dress and wrapped in dark cape with a high collar, indicating a mute state. She has long, straight, blue hair and a jewel with bat wings on her forehead. She is usually seen standing up with one finger raised to her lips.

Laney: So that woman is the Silent Card?

Me: Yep.

Sakura Avalon: I dealt with the Silent Card and she was a difficult card to capture.

Kero: Yeah. The Silent Card can't stand noise.

Me: It chose the museum because it's so quiet. And I remember that it removes the noise source with teleportation.

Kero: That's right. We had to find out that the hard way.

Me: Then if we're gonna capture this card, we're gonna need some kind of a strategy to pull this off.

Lincoln: How can we get to the Silent Card without making a single sound?

Me: Okay Sakura you dealt with this card before right?

Sakura Avalon: I sure did. It was a very tricky card to capture. And we couldn't get to it because of all the stuff in the way.

Me: This is gonna be tricky.

I was thinking hard. Then I got an idea.

Me: I have an idea. I'm gonna use the Shadow Card to help me capture the card from the outside. Lincoln, Laney, I'm gonna need a light source.

Lincoln: Got it.

Laney: Roger that.

Sakura Avalon: This is exactly how I caught it the first time.

Me: Deja vu.

Ben: Wait J.D.! I have a better idea. I'm gonna use Ghostfreak to get it out of that painting.

Me: Are you sure that's a good idea Ben? I mean after all the trouble Ghostfreak caused to you.

Ben: Don't worry J.D. This is a different Ghostfreak I have that agreed to be part of me. Brittney used her magic to get rid of the evil Ghostfreak and she sent it into the River of Fire.

Me: Good thinking. Okay. Proceed.

Ben: Got it.

Ben turned into Ghostfreak.

Ben: GHOSTFREAK!

Ghostfreak went invisible and went into the museum. He saw the Silent Card and went into the painting she was in and pulled her out and brought her outside.

Me: Way to go Ben! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and the Silent Card was sucked into it and I got it.

Me: Yes!

Sakura Avalon: That was awesome!

Laney: That was really clever!

Lincoln: It sure was.

I signed my name on the Silent Card and we went back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete, another villain brought to justice and another Clow Card caught.

The Madagascar movies were so awesome and so funny! I laughed at some of the awesome parts! They were awesome and funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card is the Storm Card and that one is gonna be tough. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	799. Into the World of Pirates

At the estate we were watching our favorite adventure movies: The Pirates Of The Caribbean.

Our first movie we watched was 2003's Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl.

* * *

In the early 1700s, while sailing to Port Royal, Jamaica aboard HMS Dauntless, Governor Weatherby Swann, his daughter Elizabeth, Joshamee Gibbs, and Lieutenant James Norrington encounter a shipwreck and recover a boy, Will Turner. Elizabeth discovers a golden pirate medallion around his neck, and keeps it in order to protect him.

Eight years later, Norrington is promoted to commodore and proposes to Elizabeth. Her corset makes her faint and fall into the sea, which causes her medallion to emit a pulse. Captain Jack Sparrow comes to Port Royal to commandeer a ship, and rescues Elizabeth. Norrington identifies Jack as a pirate, and a chase ensues. Jack encounters Will, now a blacksmith and swordsman. They duel, and Jack is captured and imprisoned.

That night, the Black Pearl attacks Port Royal in search of the medallion. The crew of the Pearl capture Elizabeth, taking her to meet Captain Barbossa. Elizabeth claims her last name is Turner to conceal her identity as the governor's daughter. She learns that her medallion is one of 882 gold pieces that Barbossa's crew took from a treasure of Hernán Cortés on Isla de Muerta. An Aztec curse condemns them to become undead corpses under moonlight and with immortality but unable to enjoy anything, until they return all of the pieces and atone in blood, with the medallion being the final piece. Barbossa takes her prisoner, believing her to be the daughter of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, whose blood is needed to lift the curse.

Will frees Jack to rescue Elizabeth, whom Will loves. Jack, the original captain of the Black Pearl before Barbossa staged a mutiny, gets assistance from Will to reclaim his ship. The two commandeer HMS Interceptor, a small and very fast sloop-of-war, and head for Tortuga. There, Jack enlists Gibbs to help them put together a crew. At Isla de Muerta, Will and Jack witness Barbossa sacrificing Elizabeth's blood and the final gold piece. The curse is not lifted because Elizabeth does not carry the blood of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Bootstrap had been a crewmate of the Black Pearl before being thrown overboard by the crew for giving the medallion to Will. Will rescues Elizabeth and brings her to Interceptor, while Jack is captured by Barbossa and gets locked in the brig of the Pearl.

The Black Pearl pursues the Interceptor, taking Jack's crew hostage and destroying the ship. Will makes a deal with Barbossa to release Elizabeth in exchange for his blood, but Barbossa exploits a loophole in the agreement, marooning Jack and Elizabeth on a nearby island. Elizabeth makes a smoke signal, and Norrington brings HMS Dauntless, a ship of the line, to rescue Elizabeth and arrest Jack. Elizabeth asks Norrington to return for Will, convincing him by accepting Norrington's marriage proposal.

That night, the Dauntless arrives at Isla de Muerta. Jack plans to lure the pirates out to be ambushed by the crew of the Dauntless, but the plan goes awry when Barbossa's crew covertly walks underwater to surprise-attack the Dauntless from below. Elizabeth escapes the Dauntless and frees Jack's crew from the brig of the Black Pearl. They refuse to rescue Jack and Will, so Elizabeth sets out on her own while Jack's crew departs aboard the Pearl.

Jack frees Will and duels Barbossa, while Elizabeth and Will fight off Barbossa's crewmen Weatherby, Monk and Jacoby. Barbossa stabs Jack in the stomach, but the latter is revealed to be under the Aztec curse, having secretly taken a piece of gold from the chest of Cortés. Jack then shoots Barbossa, and Will drops both coins into the chest, with his and Jack's blood on them. The curse is lifted, causing Barbossa to die from Jack's gunshot; the rest of Barbossa's crew, realizing that they are no longer immortal, surrender and are arrested by the Royal Navy.

At Port Royal, Jack is led to the gallows to be hanged for piracy. Elizabeth diverts Norrington's attention and Will attempts a rescue, but Jack and Will are surrounded and held at gunpoint. Elizabeth intercedes and declares her love for Will, leaving Norrington crestfallen. Governor Swann pardons Will and gives his blessing for Elizabeth to marry him. Jack dives into the sea and escapes aboard the nearby Black Pearl, finally reclaiming the ship. Norrington permits Jack and the Pearl "one day's head start" before initiating pursuit.

* * *

Next we watched 2006's Pirates of The Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest.

* * *

The wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is halted when Lord Cutler Beckett, chairman of the East India Trading Company, arrives with arrest warrants for them, and also for Commodore James Norrington, who allowed Captain Jack Sparrow to escape. Norrington has resigned and disappeared after losing the Navy's flagship, HMS Dauntless, in a hurricane while pursuing Jack. Meanwhile, Jack is visited by Will's father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, aboard the Black Pearl. Bootstrap is now a crewman on the Flying Dutchman, captained by Davy Jones. Jack previously bartered a deal with Jones to raise the Pearl from the depths; now Jack must join Jones' crew or be dragged to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. Meanwhile, Beckett promises to free Elizabeth if Will brings him Jack's magic compass which points to whatever the holder wants most.

Will finds Jack and the crew on an island and frees them from cannibals. Shortly after, Governor Swann frees Elizabeth from jail, but he is then captured. Elizabeth bargains with Beckett to find the compass. Disguised as a cabin boy aboard a Scottish merchant vessel, she makes her way to Tortuga where she later finds Jack and also a drunken Norrington. After escaping the cannibals, Jack and the crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who reveals Jones' weakness is his heart, which is locked within the Dead Man's Chest. Jack must find it and the key that opens it. Locating the Dutchman, Will makes a deal with Jack to find the key to the chest in return for Jack's compass. Jack tricks Will, who is shanghaied into service aboard the Dutchman. Jones agrees to release Jack from their bargain in exchange for one hundred souls. Will meets his father aboard the Dutchman and learns that Jones possesses the key to the chest. They play a game of Liar's Dice against Jones to try and win the key, but they lose. Despite this, Will escapes with the key and is taken aboard the same ship Elizabeth was on. Jones sends the Kraken after him, sinking the ship, but Will escapes.

In Tortuga, Jack hires a new crew, including Elizabeth and Norrington. With Elizabeth's use of Jack's compass, they are able to locate the chest. All parties arrive on Isla Cruces, where the chest is buried, but a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will, and Norrington, who all want the heart for their respective goals: Jack wants to call off the Kraken; Will wants to rescue his father; and Norrington wants to regain his life as a Navy officer. In the chaos, Norrington secretly steals the heart and runs off, pretending to lure away the Dutchman's crew. Jones attacks the Pearl with the Kraken, which kills most of the crew and destroys all but one of the Pearl's lifeboats, but Jack, who briefly flees the battle, returns and wounds the Kraken with a net full of gunpowder and rum.

Jack orders the survivors to abandon ship, but Elizabeth, realizing the Kraken only wants Jack, tricks him and chains him to the mast so that the crew can escape. The Kraken drags Jack and the Pearl to Davy Jones' Locker. Jones opens the chest to discover his heart is gone. In Port Royal, Norrington gives Beckett the heart and the Letters of Marque meant for Jack, allowing him back into the navy as well as allowing Beckett to gain control of Davy Jones and the seas. The Pearl's crew take shelter with Tia Dalma, where they all agree to rescue Jack. Tia Dalma introduces the captain who will guide them: the resurrected Hector Barbossa.

* * *

Next we watched 2007's Pirates of The Caribbean 3: At World's End.

* * *

In order to control the oceans, Lord Cutler Beckett executes anyone associated with piracy in Port Royal by ordering Davy Jones to destroy all pirate ships in the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine Pirate Lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove to hold the Brethren Court. Because Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, never named a successor before being dragged to Davy Jones locker, Captain Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, and the crew of the Black Pearl plot to rescue Jack. Traveling to Singapore, the crew meet Captain Sao Feng (Pirate Lord of the South China Sea), who owns navigational charts to the Locker. Beckett's soldiers invade, but the crew escape. Will secretly promises to give Jack to Feng in return for the Pearl, which he will use to rescue his father Bootstrap Bill Turner from the Flying Dutchman.

The crew travels to the Locker and rescues Jack. The crew encounters many dead souls, including Elizabeth's father Governor Swann, who was executed by Beckett. Tia Dalma reveals that the Goddess Calypso charged Davy Jones with the job to guide the souls of those who died at sea to the next world. Once every ten years he could come ashore to be with the woman he loved. But he corrupted his purpose and was cursed to become a monster. The soul of Governor Swann reveals that the Dutchman must always have a captain.

Returning to the living world, the Pearl stops at an island for fresh water, where the crew find the Kraken lying dead on the beach, having been killed by Jones under orders from Beckett. They are then attacked by Sao Feng and Beckett's men. Through a complex series of deals, Elizabeth is handed over to Feng, who believes she is the goddess Calypso, while the rest of the crew make for Shipwreck Cove aboard the Pearl. Jack throws Will off the ship as part of the plan to seize control of the Dutchman. Sao Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court bound Calypso in human form after she betrayed her lover, Davy Jones. He plans to release her to defeat Beckett. Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the Empress, mortally wounding Feng in the process. Feng appoints Elizabeth his successor as Pirate Lord before dying. Elizabeth and the crew are locked in the brig of the Dutchman, where she finds a partially insane Bootstrap Bill Turner. In a moment of clarity, Bootstrap reveals that whoever kills Davy Jones must take his place, bound to serve the Dutchman forever. He reiterates that "the Dutchman must always have a captain." Admiral Norrington frees Elizabeth and her new crew from the Dutchman, but is killed by Bootstrap Bill.

The Black Pearl arrives at Shipwreck Cove, where Barbossa attempts to persuade the Brethren Court to release Calypso. Davy Jones visits Tia Dalma in the Pearl's brig, revealing she is Calypso. Jack's father Captain Teague, Keeper of the Pirate Code, informs the Court that only an elected Pirate King can decide on going into battle. A vote is taken. To avoid a stalemate, Jack casts his vote for Elizabeth, making her King.

The Brethren Court and Beckett's fleets emerge for war. On a sandbank, Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, Beckett, Jones, and Will parley, trading Will for Jack. Barbossa steals Jack's piece of eight, all of which are owned by the Pirate Lords and required to free Calypso. Barbossa frees Calypso, but when Will reveals it was Jones who betrayed her and made it possible for the first Court to imprison her, Calypso vanishes and summons an enormous maelstrom.

The Pearl and the Dutchman battle in the maelstrom. Elizabeth and Will are wed by Barbossa. On board the Dutchman, Jones and Jack engage in a duel for control of Davy Jones' heart. Jones stabs Will, mortally wounding him. Jack gives up his chance for immortality and instead helps Will stab the heart, killing Jones, whose body falls into the maelstrom. Jack and Elizabeth escape the Dutchman as it is sucked into the maelstrom.

As Beckett's ship, the Endeavour, approaches to destroy the Pearl, the Dutchman rises from the sea, now captained by Will; the crew has been freed from Jones' curse. Together, the two pirate ships destroy the Endeavour. A stunned Beckett goes down with his ship while his navy retreats. With Will now forever bound to escort souls lost at sea to the next world, he and Elizabeth bid farewell to each other on the beach of an abandoned island. Will departs on the Dutchman, leaving Elizabeth pregnant and with the chest containing his heart.

Jack and Joshamee Gibbs discover Barbossa has stolen the Black Pearl again, but Jack planned ahead and stole Sao Feng's navigational charts. He departs from Tortuga alone to track down the mythical Fountain of Youth.

* * *

Next we watched 2011's Pirates of The Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides.

* * *

After a failed attempt to rescue his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, in London, Captain Jack Sparrow is brought before King George II. The king wants Jack to guide an expedition to the Fountain of Youth before King Ferdinand and the Spanish Navy can locate it. Jack's old nemesis, Captain Hector Barbossa, now a privateer in service to the British Navy after losing his leg and ship, the Black Pearl, which he says was sunk, is heading the expedition.

Jack refuses the offer and escapes. He meets up with his father, Captain Teague, who warns Jack about the Fountain's rituals. Jack learns someone is impersonating him to recruit a crew to find the Fountain. The impostor is Angelica, Jack's former lover, and the daughter of the ruthless pirate Blackbeard, who practices voodoo magic and wields the mythical "Sword of Triton" that controls his ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. While Jack is shanghaied aboard Blackbeard's ship, Gibbs escapes execution by memorizing and destroying Jack's map showing the Fountain's location, forcing Barbossa to take him along.

Meanwhile, after a failed mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack is forced to guide the crew to the Fountain. Blackbeard seeks the Fountain's power to circumvent his predestined fatal encounter with a "one-legged man", who happened to be Barbossa. Jack must find two silver chalices aboard Juan Ponce de León's missing flagship, the Santiago. The Fountain's water must simultaneously be drunk by two people from the chalices. Drinking from one chalice containing a mermaid's tear will extend life; the second person dies, their remaining years of life transferred to the other drinker. Jack also discovers that the Black Pearl was captured and shrunk before being added to Blackbeard's collection of other shrunken ships in bottles.

The Queen Anne's Revenge heads for Whitecap Bay to find and harvest mermaid tears. After managing to lure in a mermaid named Tamara, she summons other mermaids to attack the crew before Jack causes an explosion that scares them away. A mermaid named Syrena is caught, but Philip Swift, a captive missionary, falls in love with her. Reaching Ponce de León's ship on an uncharted island, Angelica and Blackbeard coerce Jack into retrieving both chalices. Jack locates the grounded, decaying vessel, only to find Barbossa there. Both guess that the Spanish have taken the chalices, after they are nowhere to be found on the vessel.

Jack and Barbossa team up to sneak into the Spanish camp and steal the chalices. Barbossa reveals he only wants revenge against Blackbeard for attacking the Black Pearl, and his leg being amputated. Jack and Barbossa escape with the chalices. Meanwhile, Syrena, reciprocating Philip's love, is tricked into shedding a tear. Blackbeard collects it, leaving her to die of dehydration while Philip is forced to go with them. Jack returns with the chalices and bargains with Blackbeard for Angelica's safety, Jack's confiscated magical compass (which they took from him before sending him to get the chalices), and Gibbs' release. In return, Jack vows to give Blackbeard the chalices and lead him to the Fountain; Blackbeard agrees, and Gibbs is set free with the compass.

At the Fountain, Blackbeard's crew is confronted by Barbossa and his men and they battle while Barbossa and Blackbeard fight. The Spanish suddenly arrive, intending to destroy the Fountain, believing its power an abomination against God. They crush the chalices and throw them in the swamp. When Barbossa stabs Blackbeard with a poisoned sword, Angelica pulls it out but is cut and poisoned. Jack notices Angelica is poisoned and begins frantically searching the swamp for the chalices. Barbossa obtains Blackbeard's magic sword and gains control of the Queen Anne's Revenge and her crew. Despite resistance from Blackbeard's crew, the Spanish successfully pull down a pillar, crushing the Fountain of Youth. The Spanish army leaves once the fountain is in ruins. Philip is mortally wounded, but he returns to free Syrena. She helps Jack retrieve the missing chalices and gives them to him, telling him not to waste her tear. Syrena goes back to the dying Philip. She says she can save him if he asks her to. When he asks for her forgiveness, she kisses him and takes him underwater.

With Blackbeard and Angelica both nearing death, Jack retrieves the last remaining drops of water from the destroyed fountain and puts the tear in one of them. Knowing that one of them must be sacrificed, he wants Angelica to drink from the chalice containing the tear. Instead, Blackbeard drinks it, asking his daughter to save him. Angelica agrees and drinks from the second chalice. Jack is upset to lose Angelica, but reveals that he made a mistake about which chalice contained the tear. Neither of the two are happy, and they both believe Jack deliberately tricked them. Angelica's wounds are healed as the Fountain fatally consumes Blackbeard's body, killing him.

Eventually, Jack and Angelica admit their love for each other, yet he distrusts her intentions (aware that she may try to avenge her father) and strands her on a cay. Now wielding Blackbeard's magical sword, Barbossa captains the Queen Anne's Revenge and returns to piracy. Jack finds Gibbs, who had used the compass to locate the Revenge. He reclaims the shrunken Black Pearl and the other conquered ships in bottles, carrying them in a gunny sack. The two leave, hoping to revert the Black Pearl to its original size and continue living the pirates' life.

In a post-credits scene, a voodoo doll of Jack crafted by Blackbeard washes ashore and is found by Angelica, who then smiles.

* * *

And lastly we watched 2017's Pirates of The Caribbean 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales.

* * *

Thirteen years after the events of At World's End, twelve-year-old Henry Turner boards the Flying Dutchman and informs his father, Will Turner, that the curse which binds Will to the Dutchman and only permits him to step on land once a decade can be broken by the Trident of Poseidon. Henry intends to recruit Captain Jack Sparrow to help find it, but Will believes this is impossible and orders Henry to leave. Will and the Dutchman then disappear into the sea, but Henry vows to find Jack and the Trident.

Nine years later, Henry is a sailor in the British Royal Navy. The ship sails into the supernatural Devil's Triangle and stumbles upon the wreck of the Silent Mary, whose ghostly crew led by Spanish pirate-hunter Captain Armando Salazar attack. Salazar spares Henry's life to deliver a message to Jack: Salazar is coming for him.

In Saint Martin, a young astronomer and horologist named Carina Smyth is sentenced to death for witchcraft but escapes and briefly crosses paths with Jack as he and his crew spectacularly blunder a bank robbery. Having suffered years of such bad luck, Jack's crew lose faith and abandon him. Depressed, Jack trades his magical compass for a drink. However, this betrayal of the compass frees Salazar and his crew from the Devil's Triangle. Carina learns Henry is looking for the Trident's location and offers to help him using her unknown father's diary. Carina and Jack are captured and face execution, but are saved by Henry and Jack's crew, setting sail on the Dying Gull. Carina deciphers clues that the stars will lead to an island where the Trident is hidden.

Meanwhile, Captain Barbossa hears from his pirate crew that the revived Captain Salazar has killed several pirates at sea, and learns that the Trident could lead him to a new "treasure". Barbossa sets off to find the Trident until Salazar and his crew appear and destroy Barbossa's fleet. Barbossa manages to talk his way out of being killed by offering to help find Jack. Salazar agrees, wanting revenge on the pirate that caused his demise. Salazar pursues the Dying Gull, forcing Jack, Henry, and Carina to flee to an island, discovering that Salazar's crew cannot go on land. After saving Jack from a forced marriage, Barbossa allies himself with Jack, returning his compass and restoring the miniaturized Black Pearl, trapped in a bottle by Blackbeard, to its original size. They all continue their journey to the Trident's island, with Barbossa taking command of the Pearl once more. During the voyage, Jack and Barbossa realize Carina is the latter's long-lost daughter. Barbossa tells Jack that he had left her at an orphanage with his diary so she could live a better life, and refuses to tell her the truth so she will continue to believe her father was an astronomer.

Approaching the Trident's island, the Pearl evades a British Navy warship, which is destroyed by the Silent Mary before the Pearl runs aground on the island. Jack, Barbossa, and Carina use the island's magic to part the ocean and open a path to the Trident's location on the ocean floor. Salazar captures Henry and possesses him in order to walk on the ocean floor and seize the Trident. Once he does so, Henry is given his body back, and Jack distracts Salazar, allowing Henry to destroy the Trident, breaking all curses upon the sea and restoring Salazar's crew to life. However, the divided sea begins to collapse in on itself. The Pearl lowers its anchor to lift them to safety, but Salazar pursues them, still hell-bent on killing Jack. Carina realizes that Barbossa is her father when she spots a tattoo on his arm identical to the diary's cover. Barbossa sacrifices himself to kill Salazar, allowing the others to escape alive.

Sometime later, Henry and Carina reach Port Royal, where Will appears, free from the Dutchman. His wife, Elizabeth, appears moments later and the Turner family reunites. Henry and Carina begin a relationship as well. Jack watches from the Pearl in faux-disgust before sailing away into the horizon, having been accepted by his crew as their captain once again.

In a post-credits scene, Will and Elizabeth sleep in their bed together, when their room is intruded by Davy Jones. Just as Jones raises his claw to attack them, Will awakens and finds that the room is empty. Assuming Jones' appearance to be a nightmare, Will goes back to sleep, oblivious to the presence of a trace of wet barnacles on the floor.

* * *

When it was done we cheered wildly. We had watched over 12 hours of movies in 1 day. It was a huge movie marathon.

I was wearing a fiery pirate bandana.

Me: I love Jack Sparrow. He's so awesome!

Lola: He sure is. He's so funny and he's the greatest pirate ever!

Laney: I love how he fights all the bad guys. He's so awesome!

Lori: He literally is.

Leni: I totes love his clothes.

Luna: They are rockin' dudes!

Luan: He sure has a Swashbucklin good time! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's Joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a funny joke.

Me: Yep.

Ember McLean: I remember that I was a pirate under the employ of Youngblood.

Danny: I remember that.

Nico: Pirates are so awesome. My favorite is the 4th movie.

Me: Mine too. The 4th movie is where we got the idea for Varie's costume back in 2016.

Varie: Yep.

Lana: I remember that. That was awesome!

Laney: That was the most amazing look for Halloween.

Nico: I'll have to see it later on.

Vince: I remember that. That was so cool.

Sakura Avalon: I'll have to see it too.

Carol: I remember Lori told me about that.

Me: Sora, you met Jack Sparrow before right?

Sora: We sure did. It was during the 1st Pirates of The Caribbean Movie. And something has me stumped. One sec.

Sora recapped some of Hector Barbossa's moments in the movies.

Sora: (watching Barbossa's good guy moments in the movies) I can't believe it. Barbossa turned from a villain into an actual hero.

Blade Man: You sound disappointed.

Sora: I'm not. I'm just shocked that he redeemed himself.

Me: We were surprised too Sora. But what really infuriated me was Davey Jones. He's the worst pirate of them all and he makes Captain Blackbeard look like a joke.

Nico: No kidding.

Sora: Oh I forgot to tell you guys. I'm the captain of my own ship.

We gasped.

Me: Wow! Sora that's amazing!

Laney: This is gonna be so awesome!

Me: We should have our own ship too guys. Shall we get building?

Everyone: YEAH!

We got to work on building our ship and it was gonna be an awesome science-fiction style solar sailed ship. Utilizing ship blueprints we acquired from the planet Montressor during the events of Stellar Babysitting, we made an awesome ship that was equipped with all kinds of awesome weapons and an awesome storage for holding a lot of treasure. When it was done our ship was ready. (Think of the awesome ship that was raided at the prologue of Treasure Planet)

Nico also caught a Emolga and Escavilier.

Me: Our ship is ready!

Lincoln: This ship... Is! AWESOME!

Gali: This is a very impressive ship.

Lori: How did you come up with the plans for this?

Nicole: We got it from the planet Montressor during my Babysitting adventure.

Bai Tza: That is so amazing Nicole!

Nico: What shall we call the ship?

Me: Hmm. How about the Phoenix Maelstrom?

Naruto: That's a great name!

Laney: I like it!

Everyone agreed.

Me: Okay!

I pulled out a bottle of Champagne.

Me: I hereby christen this ship as the T.L.P.S. Phoenix Maelstrom.

I smashed the bottle against the ship and it was ready to set sail!

Everyone cheered.

Me: Shall we set sail?

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Lets set sail me mateys!

We got on board the ship and a portal into the world of Pirates of The Caribbean opened up and the ship went through it and the Solar Sails were energized and we were sailing the seas. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy sailed alongside us with his own ship: The Leviathan.

Sora: Ahoy there!

Me: Captain Sora! Ahoy there!

Sora: That ship is so awesome!

Donald: Yeah!

Kairi: That ship is amazing!

Me: Thanks guys.

Laney: Captain J.D.! Black Pearl off the port bow!

We see the mentioned ship.

Me: Black Pearl ahoy!

We chased the ship and Jack Sparrow saw both of us.

Me: Ahoy Jack Sparrow!

Sora: Ahoy there!

Jack: Hail, Sora and company.

Sora: Jack! Long time no see.

Jack: It's Captain Jack Sparrow.

Bai Tza: We'll continue this reunion later. Right now, we have a ship to catch! (Heartless appear) And these Heartless aren't making things any easier!

Jack: Ah. Just like the good old days. (kills a Heartless with pistol and his aura flares up) Odd. Don't remember that happening when a Heartless got killed.

Me: It's part of our power. We get stronger by absorbing Negative Energy whenever we kill Heartless. Lets blast these Heartless apart and then we'll talk.

We fired our plasma energy cannons and blew the ships apart.

I activated a lift feature on our ship and it lifted up both ships on both the starboard and port sides and placed them to both sides.

Jack and his crew came on board.

Me: Captain Jack Sparrow it's such an honor to meet you.

Jack: You too lad. We heard so much about Team Loud Phoenix Storm lad.

Me: Thank you.

We also met Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

Jack: Mr. Gibbs. I expect you to be accountable for your actions?

Gibbs: Sir?

Jack: There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why is that?

Gibbs: Sir, you're… you're in Davy Jones Locker.

Jack: What? Um...of course. I knew that. I know where I am. I'm in Davy Jones Locker. Assuredly.

Barbossa: Jack Sparrow. (to Sora) If it isn't the Keyblade Master.

Sora: Listen to me very carefully, Barbossa. You help us against Jones, you get pardoned for your crimes. You screw around with us for even one second and you go back to Hell.

Barbossa: Relax. I've been given a second chance at life. I don't plan to waste it.

Will: Sora, everyone. We meet again.

Donald: Will, Elizabeth! Great to see you two again!

Elizabeth: Lovely to see you all again as well.

Cybertron Scourge: I see you've decide to go for a more piratey look, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: I've...seen my share of adventures. We never thought we'd find you here, though.

Leobreaker: Yeah, in Davy Jones locker of all places.

Kairi: How did Jack end up here?

Tia Dalma (approaches us): Perhaps I can explain.

Eddy: Who's the creepy chick?

Jack: That would be Tia Dalma. She adds a certain sense of macabre to any delirium.

Carmen: Is it just me, or is Jack not in his right mind?

Will: He thinks we're hallucinations.

Jack: Yep. Well, some of you, anyway.

Shego: Is he...normally like this?

Goofy: Maybe a little.

Elizabeth: Jack, this is real, we've come to rescue you.

Jack: Fine job you're doing of it.

Will: We need you, Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman.

Tia Dalma And he must be stopped. The Brethren Court is called.

Iron Man: Brethren Court?

Flash: Looks like shit just got real.

Goofy: It sounds to me like this Beckett fella they're talking about is trying to conquer the ocean.

Luna: NO WAY, DUDE! The ocean belongs to everyone!

Sora: Yeah, no conquerors!

Barbossa: The world needs you back something fierce, Jack.

Will: And you need a crew.

Jack: Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to annihilate me. The only people that I can rely on now is Sora and his pals.

Hunter Bradley: Look, we just got here. But right now, you guys need to put aside your differences. Whatever issues all of you have, put them aside and help us stop Davey Jones and Lord Beckett.

Me: Hunter is right. We have to kill Davey Jones and Lord Beckett or they will continue to cause trouble. But lets not forget that Davey Jones is a nightmare from the Darkness of Hell in its entirety.

* * *

Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (based on the feared ghost ship of the same name featured in nautical lore), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him antagonistic. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the second film.

Davy Jones doesn't appear in the first film The Curse of The Black Pearl, but he is mentioned by Will Turner when he says "Or I will pull this trigger and go down to Davy Jones' Locker!" and we can assume from this line that the feared pirate was currently killing and enslaving numerous pirates even at this time. Knowing that Captain Jack Sparrow knew of Davy Jones from his childhood, this is most probable.

Davy Jones first appears in the second film Dead Man's Chest, where he attempts to collect on his bargain with Jack Sparrow. Sparrow argues that he was only captain for two years before one of his crew members Hector Barbossa committed mutiny, but Jones rejects this explanation. Sparrow then attempts to escape the deal by providing Will Turner as a substitute for himself (the true plan of Sparrow was tricking Davy Jones for killing him and later free Will). Jack strikes a new "deal" with Jones; Jack will be spared enslavement on the Dutchman if he brings Jones one hundred souls to replace his own within the next three days. Jones accepts, removes the black spot from Jack's hand, and retains Will, keeping him as a "good faith payment" but will free him if Sparrow gives to him one hundred souls.

While on the Dutchman, Will challenges Jones at a game of Liar's Dice. They wager Will's soul for an eternity of service against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap Bill joins the game and purposefully loses to save Will. During the game, Will learns where Jones keeps the key. The next morning, Jones realizes the key is gone and summons the Kraken to destroy the ship carrying Turner, who actually survives. The Dutchman then sails to Isla Cruces to stop Sparrow from getting the Chest.

Arriving, Jones sends his crew to retrieve the Chest; they return to him with it. The Dutchman then chases after the Black Pearl, but is outrun. Jones summons the Kraken, which drags Jack Sparrow and the Pearl to Davy Jones's Locker. He afterwards opens the Chest only to find his heart missing; Despite the fact that Sparrow was supposedly dead, Jones felt a summons from his heart and set sail for the source of the summons, Port Royal. Upon arriving, he found the very man who had inadvertently spawned Sparrow's debt with Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. Beckett had Jones' heart, presented to him by a former member of Jack Sparrow's crew, James Norrington. Jones took off his hat in respect for his new master.

In the third film, At World's End, Jones became Beckett's servant, since he possessed the heart and could destroy it and kill Jones if he didn't obey his orders. Eventually he and his crew fought alongside the East India Trading Company against Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Gibbs, and other pirates in Jack's crew as the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman faced off at a maelstrom created by Calypso. During which, Jones dueled Jack, who eventually unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and threatened to stab Jones's heart with his broken sword (earlier snapped in two by Jones with his claw). He stabbed Will in the heart with his sword, twisting the blade. After seeing this, Bootstrap, previously driven insane from his imprisonment in the wall of the ship, returned to his senses and tackled Jones for what he had done to his son. However Davy quickly overpowered Bootstrap. Before Jones could stab Bootstrap, Jack helped a dying Will stab the heart and Jones fell to his death into the maelstrom. As he fell, he whispered his final word: "Calypso". After years of sailing the sea spreading terror, Davy Jones was finally defeated and rejoined with Calypso. Bootstrap was able to bring Will back to life so Cutler would later be destroyed along with Jones.

In the post-credits scene of the fifth film Dead Man Tell No Tales, Will and Elizabeth are sleeping in their bed together when suddenly there are footsteps outside their bedroom door. The person making the footsteps slowly creaks the door open and walks into the room. His silhouette reveals that it is Jones, still in his cursed form, back from the dead. Will awakens to see Jones raise his claw, ready for an attack. Suddenly Will wakes up then assumes that he was simply dreaming, and goes back to sleep. However the camera then pans to the floor, revealing a puddle of water and barnacles, revealing that Jones has returned from the grave and will appear in the 6th film of the franchise. It is unknown how this happened, but it probably happened when Jack destroyed the Trident of Poseidon in the film in order to defeat an undead ghost captain named Armando Salazar. It's possible that even if Davy Jones is still trapped in his cursed form, he is now able to walk on land and might be more dangerous now than ever.

* * *

Laney: Davey Jones is the ultimate personification of pure evil.

Lana: And we have to kill him at all costs.

Tia Dalma: If Jones learn that Witty Jack escaped his fate, him wanna punish Jack even worse. And Jack's friends too.

Karai: Do you know of a way that might help Jack Sparrow?

Ben: Well, I'm not afraid of some undead pirate with a giant octopus.

Tia Dalma: Not scared? That be rare. Most men, they run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Jack be scared, him want to be free of him debt.

Me: Now's not the time to criticize Jack. We have to work together and bring both Davey Jones and Lord Beckett down.

Bowser Jr.: (attaches something to Barbossa's leg) Now, if he even looks at you funny, this shock garter will set him straight. And don't try taking it off because it's taped to your leg hair.

Sideshow Bob: And that really hurts. Trust me. I've worn it before.

Me: That's really clever B.J.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks J.D.

Barbossa: Oh, come now. As gentlemen, surely we can just agree to (gets shocked) Dear God!

Me: Hey it works!

Elizabeth: (holding the remote) Sorry. My hand slipped.

Barbossa: Fair enough. But now that we know what it can do, there's no need to (gets shocked again) Damn it all!

Ed: Wow. You don't even have to point it at him.

Lynn: Incoming flying Heartless!

We saw them.

Me: It's a Raging Vulture!

Me and Nico and Lola fired blasts of fire and energy and blasted them all and killed them. We got a massive power boost as a result.

Me: That did it.

Elizabeth: What happened? I feel more powerful than ever before.

We landed.

Me: It's part of what happens when you're with us. Whenever we destroy Heartless, we get stronger because of Negative Energy. It makes us more powerful.

Will Turner: I like it.

Me: Lets get moving.

We set sail and we were sailing the ocean of the Caribbean Sea. It was a treacherous area.

But then we saw a massive Angler Fish Heartless breach out of the water and it was a Lightning Angler.

Maria: Are you kidding me? An underwater Heartless?!

Me: It's a Lightning Angler! Sora, you dealt with underwater Heartless before right?

Sora: We sure have.

Goofy: It was when we were over in Atlantica.

Gibbs: Ship incoming!

We saw that the Heartless were using pirate ships as well.

Will Turner: Those Heartless can use ships now?!

Barbossa: Before you say anything, I haven't aligned myself with those fiends again!

Jack: I know. But now, any Heartless destroyed by us makes us stronger.

Barbossa: Even on opposite sides, my former minions are still useful.

Teresa: Everyone, me and Sora will handle the giant heartless, you guys focus on the pirate ship.

Me: Lets blast them!

We fired energy blasts, cannonballs and more at the ships and the Lightning Angler and destroyed them and they made us more powerful. But then we saw another ship coming.

Clayface: We have a ship approaching us.

We saw the ship off the port bow.

Sora: Is that who I think it is?

Lola: Let's open fire on them!

But before they could fire, two cloaked figures removed their hood revealing themselves to be Luxord and Xigbar.

Luxord: Parley!

Me: Luxord and Xigbar!

Sora: I knew you'd be here. But I didn't expect Xigbar. So, you two are still alive, huh?

Luxord: Surprisingly yes. Just goes to show to never count all your cards before they've all been dealt.

Xigbar: Turns out that energy blast you sent at the two of us launched us here. Isn't this nice? Team Keyblade, back together again with new guys. (to Terra) Terra. I thought the old coot got control of your body.

Terra: You thought wrong.

Xigbar (to Elena): Larxene. Always a pleasure, babe. (Elena snarls) Aqua. Ventus. Good to see you two again. (to Aqua) Sorry about throwing you into the Realm of Darkness, sweetheart. But, hey. At least you got out.

Aqua: No thanks to you.

Me: So you sent Aqua into the Realm of Darkness! You nearly destroyed her mind you fucked up freak!

Raythor: Jack, toss these two overboard!

Luxord: Come now. Are all of you so unsophisticated that you'd decline a gentlemanly conversation?

Jack: Sorry but it's the code. One who calls Parley must not be harmed until all negotiations are done.

Me: What Negotiations?

Luxord: Ah yes. And how could me and my companion love games and contests without honoring the rules? Because only by winning fairly that the victory can be savored even more.

May: Ok. I know he's from the Organization, but… Luxord seems like a swell guy to me.

Nico: Yeah, he's gotta be the nicest guy in the whole organization I've ever met. We might even just throw him in the Moon Prison without his powers after we're done here. But…. I know you're here for something. And it's not just for a conversation. What do you want from us, Luxord?

Luxord: Hmm. I am looking...for a box. A certain chest that Davy Jones wants.

Me: Dead Man's Chest with the Heart of Davey Jones.

Xigbar: And a certain card that controls storms.

Me: The Storm Card!

Jack: What of it? I know of the chest, but what do you require from it? Said object you are looking for is something you don't want to trifle with, mate.

Luxord: Really? A wager then. What say we have a little race to that charming port town you all hold so dear. Whoever reaches it first is the victor.

Lynn: Bring it on!

Me: So you want a race to Port Royal, Haiti. Bring it on!

Luxord: And the wager: you tell us all there is about the box.

Xigbar: If you win, you get whatever you want from us.

Me: Fair enough.

We got the race underway and the Heartless Ships were trying to prevent us from catching up to them. But our energy blasts and our speed enhancing the ship along with rocket boosters from the Solar Sails were more than enough. We won.

Francis: Looks like we won.

Luxord: Indeed you all have. As a man of my word...what is it you desire? I do owe you your prize.

Jack: Aye...too easy. I want the chest that's aboard the Flying Dutchman. And the Storm Card!

Poromon: No, Jack! Don't tell him!

Xigbar (laughs): Too late!

Brian: You sneaky bastards! You tricked him!

Xigbar: Actually, we outsmarted him. You should try it sometime.

Nami: You knew he'd tell you where it was.

Luxord: We've always been more interested in the long game. We hope to see where it takes us, that is if you stay apace. (he and Xigbar vanish)

Shocker: Ok, I'm gonna say it. We're doomed.

Motormaster: No kidding. Even with this ship we have, it still won't be enough when Xigbar and Luxord find the chest and the Storm Card.

Jack: But that doesn't mean you should give up, mates/ True pirates don't let the odds get to them, and you've all fought many battles.

Barbossa (reaches for the remote): I think our next move should be to track Beckett down and-

Demona (grabs the remote): Nice try.

Barbossa: I thought I could get it while it was in the recharger. (gets shocked) I thought wrong!

Later that night, Will called us.

Will: Sora, everyone!

Will called as everyone boarded the ships.

Poison Ivy: Will, what happened? Where's Tia Dalma?

Elizabeth: I'm afraid you missed quite a lot.

Will: Lord Cutler Beckett has taken Jack, and now he holds all the cards. Davy Jones, The Flying Dutchman, the two men in the black coats, and the card they're looking for.

Me: All hands lets board the Endeavor!

We set out for the Endeavor and we engaged a cloaking device so we wouldn't be seen.

Jack: This is very clever lad.

Me: Thanks Jack. It's an advanced invisibility device. We built it into our ship.

We found the Endeavor and we had to stay quiet. We got up to the ship and Spiderman used his powers to quietly sneak into the Captain's Quarters and on his desk as Lord Beckett was sleeping. He saw the Dead Man's Chest and the Storm Card on his deck and he grabbed them and snuck back to the ship. When he did so we got out of there quietly. I was handed the Storm Card. 嵐 I signed it. Spiderman put a piece of fruit on the desk as a replacement and covered it with an undetectable genjutsu to make it look like they were there.

Me: Yes. We got it.

Lola heard heartbeats inside the chest.

Lola: Is there a beating heart inside that chest?

Me: That's right Lola. It's the Heart of Davey Jones. I don't know how the chest is keeping it alive in there but it's really weird. Now we can rid this world of three big problems. 1st we're going after Davey Jones and we're gonna make him pay for everything he has done. Jack do you have the key for the chest?

Jack: Aye. I do lad.

Me: Great. We'll need that when we face Davey Jones. Lets do this.

My Dark Orb detector went off and inside the chest was a Dark Orb.

Me: Wait.

I got the key and opened the chest and inside it was the Heart of Davy Jones. It was a living disembodied heart with barnacles and seaweed on it and it was beating and there was also a Dark Orb inside the chest. I took the orb and crushed it. We got an immense power increase from it.

Me: Now it's time for us to go after Jones.

We set out to find him and on an island we saw Xigbar and Luxord.

* * *

XIGBAR

Meeting Master Xehanort in Radiant Garden, Braig is offered the ability to use a Keyblade in return for his help in convincing Terra to use the powers of darkness. However, using a staged kidnapping to their advantage, Braig ends up being scarred in the resulting fight with his left eye permanently damaged. After Terra left, a furious Braig attempts to shoot Xehanort from behind for his injuries. But Braig is put in his place as Xehanort tells him they need to make Terra succumb to the darkness while performing his end of their pact. After fighting Aqua in the Keyblade Graveyard to give Xehanort time for his plan to come together, receiving a venomous flare from Ventus he never forgot, Braig fled back to Radiant Garden where he brought Ansem the Wise to Xehanort, now within the vessel that was originally Terra's body.

However, Braig later approaches the new Xehanort, now an apprentice under Ansem, and is dismayed to find that he does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to help Xehanort remember prove only to annoy him. Braig nevertheless says in a friendly manner that he's got Xehanort's back, having been entrusted with Master Xehanort's back-up plan to use Ansem's research to devise a means of mind control. But in the process, they end up introducing Heartless to the Realm of Light. Sometime soon after, finding Xehanort with his previous incarnation's Keyblade, Braig asked if he is truly Master Xehanort before his heart was removed from his body. However, having a strong will, Braig's Nobody Xigbar came into being and became Xemnas's number II in the newly formed Organization XIII.

Xigbar appears for the first time chronologically in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Present when Xion joins the Organization, he is shocked when his seemingly good friend, Demyx, reveals the annihilations that took place at Castle Oblivion. Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. The Freeshooter later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future" after the defeat of a Guard Armor at Roxas' hand. Xigbar later discussed the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saix in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as Ventus, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she was unknowingly sapping from Roxas.

Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon and Yuffie, Sora engaged a number of Dusk Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy and Donald heard voices mocking them, but could find no source for them. After Sora demands that they show themselves, the remaining Organization members (having lost five members due to deaths and two others due to desertion) materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making them feel anxious about the power of the Organization. He also openly compares the similarities between a look Sora gives him and one given to him by Ventus; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him. Xigbar then leaves, staying out of Sora's way for a very long time.

Sora encounters Xigbar again in at the gates to the Emperor's throne room in The Land of Dragons. Having encountered another hooded man and suspected him to be his missing friend Riku, Sora inquires if he is the same person. Xigbar removes his hood, revealing otherwise and remarking that he had never heard of anyone named Riku. Xigbar summons his Snipers to distract Sora while he escapes. The diversion works, although the Nobodies were defeated, and Xigbar is able to continue his mission of summoning an enormous Heartless to harvest hearts for the Organization's plans. He manages to set the Storm Rider on the city, but it is soon destroyed by Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy.

Xigbar's final appearance in the game is in The World That Never Was, inside Organization XIII's stronghold. After Riku and Naminé helped Kairi to escape from the Organization, they head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the castle. Sora and his party arrive there, but are stopped by Saïx, who calls out swarms of Shadows and a few Armored Knight Heartless to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Eventually, Maleficent and Pete leave to formulate a plan for taking the castle, and Saïx heads up to rejoin Xemnas. Sora and Kairi remain separated as Riku and Kairi remain above Sora on a balcony, fighting off the Heartless gathered there. Many Heartless attack Sora as well, but they are all dispatched in a sudden rain of arrows from a hidden Xigbar. He walks into view, and asks if Sora has been a good boy mockingly, echoing the words from his first encounter with Sora. He states how Sora put the Organization in a "pickle", and he supposes that was the reason the Keyblade chose him. He also makes a very cryptic remark on how he wasn't "half the hero the others were". Sora simply takes it as an attempt to throw him off. Xigbar then engages Sora in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" and expressing anger at him for betraying the Organization. Ultimately, he is defeated and begins to fade into the darkness. Before he disappears, Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas", to which Xigbar merely responds, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix contains several additional cutscenes of Organization XIII's activity. One shows a conversation at an unknown time between Xigbar and Zexion, with Xigbar having recently returned from finding new members for the Organization (including Marluxia, whom he mentions as a new recruit) while Zexion and Vexen were discussing Xemnas' visit to the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar expressed his knowledge about the events of Keyblade warriors that appeared before they found Xehanort. He also talked about his eavesdropping on Xemnas during his visits to the Chamber of Repose, and how he seemed to be conversing with someone that wasn't really there.

Summoned by Young Xehanort, due to being "half-Xehanort", Xigbar is made a member of the True Organization XIII and aided in baiting Sora into their trap.

Xigbar returns in Kingdom Hearts III as a major villain. Xigbar first appears in Olympus mocking Sora and his company, toying with his mind as usual before uncharacteristically encouraging Sora not to change who he is and seek to restore the hearts connected to his. In that same world, he observes Maleficent and Pete digging up Pandora's Box, mistaking it for the Black Box from the age of fairy tales. Once Maleficent realizes it's not the right box, both leave. Xigbar, seemingly disappointed it was not the Black Box, begins to recite the old saying "May your heart be your guiding key", though the scene cuts after the first few words.

Xigbar appears again with Xemnas and Ansem overlooking Twilight Town, warning them not to underestimte Sora as he has done some damage to their plans in the past and could easily do it again.

During a meeting with some of the Organization members, Larxene reveals Xigbar is the driving force behind the Organization's search for the Black Box, though none of the others seem to know what's inside of it.

Once the fated battle at the Keyblade Graveyard finally arrives, Xigbar appears with Dark Riku on two different occasions. After fighting Sora and Riku, Xigbar, seemingly defeated, reveals to them his motivation for working with Master Xehanort was the promise of wielding his own Keyblade. Sora and Riku rebuke the idea of Xigbar being worthy of a Keyblade, and Xigbar, laughing at the irony, teleports to the top of the labyrinth and seemingly falls to his death. After Xehanort's defeat, however, Xigbar is revealed to have survived and is revealed to be none other than Luxu from Kingdom Hearts χ, one of the Foretellers and an apprentice of the Master of Masters. Reclaiming his Keyblade, Xigbar summons four of his comrades and explains what happened in the later years.

* * *

LUXORD

Luxord plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is present when Xion joined the Organization, and would often team up with Roxas in missions in Wonderland. This association with this world is more than likely thanks to the Queen of Hearts's card army. Luxord joins Roxas on other missions and stays in the Grey Area as well. Luxord took all of his missions as a game, and would tend to comment on them as such to Roxas. He was shocked when Xemnas called the meeting to announce the truth about Xion being a Replica, and simply said, "If only the whispers from the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung," before vanishing from Where Nothing Gathers.

Luxord appears with all of the other Organization members in the confrontation with Sora and stands behind and to the left of Saïx. He makes no contact with Sora. In fact, he isn't even seen again until Port Royal the second time through.

Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of the Organization's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of cursed pirate gold by a man in a black hood. They seek out Will on the Black Pearl and find him on the Interceptor.

Luxord appears on the Black Pearl after they have recovered Will, with the cursed gold beside him, greeting Jack Sparrow. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization and calls up Grim Reaper, a Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions from it when he does so, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. This has the effect of returning the curse on Jack and tying his curse to Grim Reaper, who becomes cursed, as well.

The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive, and track down the medallions, and defeated the Grim Reaper back at Port Royal, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees.

During several additional scenes in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Luxord is featured with a prominent speaking role. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk about making plans, Luxord says that he'll "Pass out some cards.", meaning he intends to dabble around here and there, stirring things up to see what he can do. This inadvertently instigates a small argument between Xigbar and Demyx, and after Xaldin breaks it up, Luxord disappointedly remarks "There goes my entertainment."

He is again seen just before Sora enters The World That Never Was, discussing Axel with the remaining members. He notes that Axel may have gained something by putting his existence on the line to help Sora. When Xigbar reacts that, as Nobodies, they have no existence to put on the line, Luxord replies: "Then, perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner.". He then adds with a smile: "Oh, Axel. A grifter till the end.".

Luxord appears once more in the Organization's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses his cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the cards and finishes Luxord off. Before fading into darkness, Luxord exclaims, "How could you... Roxas?".

Luxord returns in Kingdom Hearts III as a member of the real Organization XIII and noticeably sports golden eyes like the other members. After being briefed by Vexen, Luxord goes about finding the black box in The Caribbean upon learning of a being that can exist without having a heart inside. He challenges the heroes to a race and somehow manages to trick Captain Jack Sparrow (unaware that the real one is elsewhere) into revealing the box as the Dead Man's Chest that contains the heart of Davy Jones. Luxord then goes to find the box on the Flying Dutchman and uses an entire fleet of Heartless to keep the heroes at bay. He then later arrives in the Maelstorm battle and summons the Kraken for the heroes to handle as he pursues the Flying Dutchman. He then confronts Captain Jack Sparrow in an attempt to take the box and use the right of parley. But Jack outsmarts him by interrupting him and uses his bad breath to send Luxord into the ocean just as Vexen confirms that this isn't the box they are after. Luxord would then later appear as one of the bosses at the Keyblade Graveyard. He manages to trap King Mickey in a card and has Sora find his real self in a game of sorts before eventually being defeated by him. Willingly accepting his defeat, Sora asks if he would play again when they are both normal human beings to which Luxord accepts before fading away but not before leaving King Mickey's card for the king to be freed from.

We parked the ship while it was invisible and we were ready for them.

Xigbar: Kinda stupid of Sparrow to give away the card and the chest's location like that.

Luxord: We shouldn't get cocky, Xigbar. You and I are the only Organization XIII members left. And I plan to have our last battle be long and epic.

Xigbar: Hey, you got your way of doing things. And I've got mine.

Luxord: Just because you don't value your life doesn't mean I don't value mine!

Xigbar: With the Dark Orb and Storm Card in my possession, I can take on 10 Keyblade masters. You two don't stand a chance!

Xigbar tries to snipe at me with his high speed bullets, but I reflect it back at him with a timed Keyblade swipe. He then fires three arrowgun bolts at Nico but I warped in front of them and deflect them all back at him.

Xigbar: Clever little sneaks!

Me: Also you don't have said items. You have some old fruit.

The Genjutsu on the items lifted and he saw that I was right.

POW!

I punched Xigbar in the face and Nico kicked him in the stomach with devastating force.

Nico: (whispers in Xigbar's ear) Don't worry, Master Luxu. Your secret is safe with me.

I pulled out Xigbar's Space Guns called the Sharpshooters.

Me and Nico slashed his head off and killed him.

Sora and Lincoln were facing Luxord.

Rhino: Time for you punks to walk the plank!

Luxord: Please, Sora. Don't hold back. I want this final battle of Organization XIII to be the greatest one yet!

Sora: We intend not to.

Sora flips one of Luxord's assisting cards face forward, dispelling it.

Luxord: You're still as formidable as ever, Sora. But the game has only begun!

Luxord summons giant versions of his cards to surround him, Sora, and Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'll handle this the same way that Sora did.

Lincoln did the same thing he did in KH2 and it was well done and he defeated Luxord.

Luxord (chuckles weakly): Congratulations, Lincoln Loud. You and Sora have bested me yet again.

Lincoln: That's it? You're not gonna fight back?

Luxord: Why should I? I lost fair and square. And I have no tricks left. You may deal with me however you wish. But please, make it quick and painless, will you?

After a few minutes, Sora made his decision.

Sora: No. Unlike Xigbar and Davey Jones, you actually do play fair. So, after this is over, we're gonna throw you in prison and remove your powers.

Luxord: Fair enough. After all, it did work with Scar.

Me: Luxord, we'll let you be alive so you can help us with the fight with Davey Jones. We're gonna make him pay for his crimes.

Luxord: Thank you.

Nico: You are a man of honor Luxord.

Me: Lets go get Davey Jones.

We then set out to find Davey Jones.

We arrived at the Maelstrom. It was a powerful and deadly maelstrom that was intensely powerful.

Me: Wow! The Maelstrom of Worlds End.

Nico: This is gonna be one helluva battle.

Me: And then some.

Vince: But we're ready.

Carol: Look!

We then saw the FLYING DUTCHMAN! And on the ship was DAVEY JONES!

Me: There it is! The Flying Dutchman!

Laney: And there's Captain Ugly himself!

Me: Prepare to board mates!

We harpooned the Flying Dutchman with an energy binder and we boarded it.

(FORSAKEN BY WITHIN TEMPTATION PLAYS)

Me: Davey Jones!

Will Turner: You turned my father into a monster you freak!

Elizabeth: You let him go now!

Davy Jones: Ah...love. A dreadful bond. Yet one so easily severed.

Maria: Wrong! Some of us may not know love well, we do know this. You can't sever the bond between Will and Elizabeth.

Jones: What do whelps like you know about the heart?

Inque: More than you ever will, that's for sure.

Jack: Trust them. They've seen more of the world than any of us.

Me: We've seen thousands of worlds actually.

Laney: That's right.

Me: Davey Jones you have terrorized these waters for far too long! Now we're going to kill you and send your fucking ass off to hell!

Syd: You are not welcome here Jones!

Nico: Davey Jones, you have failed this universe!

Me: And he has failed his fucked up life! Lets power up and take him down!

We transformed and powered up and went at Davey Jones.

I punched him in the face and unsheathed my sword and we clashed swords. We unsheathed our swords and we all clashed with him. It was a massive and brutal clash of the titans. We were clashing all over. I ducked under a swipe from his sword and I slashed off his crab claw arm. I kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face and slashed his octopus tentacle beard. Lori slashed his leg and kicked him in the face and Laney slashed his eyes and Carol fired a massive blast of atomic energy. Jack Sparrow slashed Davey Jones in his arm and Lana kicked him in the face and Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned him in his face.

Me: You've terrorized the 7 seas for far too long Davey Jones! We will never forgive you for your crimes you motherfucking asswipe!

Maria fired a massive blast of water at him and it went through his chest. But to our shock his heart wasn't there!

Me: What the Fuck!? His heart is gone!

Naruto: It's in Dead Man's Chest!

Nico: That is so fucked up!

Naruto formed a WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN.

Naruto: (Echoing) **WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!**

Naruto slammed it into Davey Jones and it exploded with unbelievable power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion sent a blizzard of numerous Wind Style chakra blades into him and it pierced him all over his body.

Lucy Loud: Lets see what you are afraid of.

Lucy fired a massive blast of black lightning and it hit him and electrocuted him and Davey Jones saw that he was afraid of all of the land.

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and it froze his right arm and it shattered. He screamed in pain and Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him.

Vince fired a massive barrage of crystal clusters and skewered him.

Leni lifted up a massive boulder from the sea floor and slammed it onto Davey Jones and flattened him and splattered his blood and guts everywhere!

But to our shock Davey Jones got up and he regenerated. But he was significantly weakened. But then he was enraged and he was madder than hell! He then bulked himself up with a tremendous level of power in a massive explosion of insane anger! The level of anger he had was so unimaginable that it defied all forms of human comprehension!

Davey Jones: (ENRAGED SCREAMING!) YOU FUCKING FUCKS! WORTHLESS PEOPLE LIKE YOU CAN'T COMPETE WITH ME! I'M INVINCIBLE!

He went at us Screaming at the top of his lungs in so much rage that it was unbelievable! I went at him and went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Firestorm and we collided and released a massive fiery explosion of unimaginable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

We went at each other and I punched him in the face with incredible force and he punched me in the face and we were exchanging devastating blows one after the other. It was a ferocious fight! I punched him in the face and he kicked me in the stomach and I punched him in the chest and he kicked me in the stomach! I punched him in the face and punched him in the stomach and he did the same. Massive powerful thunderous shockwaves were being felt from the sheer extent of our power! We were ferociously punching and kicking each other with such incredible savagery that it defied all form of description as we indiscriminately thrashed each other with unimaginable fury! The force of our fight was so strong that it threatened to tear the entire world apart! Jack Sparrow and his crew could not believe what they were seeing and they could not believe that we were fighting with so much power! Me and Davey Jones then clasped our hands if you could call it that and we screamed and flared up our auras. Mine was fire and his was pitch black and overflowing with pure evil! The power of our auras was so powerful and so strong that it was shaking the entire planet! The ground and the ocean started to shake extremely violently and lightning struck all over the place! Our power was so strong that it was shaking the very fabric of the entire universe to the very core!

Nico: Wow! What incredible power!

Nick F.: This is unbelievable!

Chione: Now this is really intense!

I punched Davey Jones in the face with devastating force and he did the same to me and we went at each other some more and it was a savage and brutally ferocious fight! I kicked him in the face and punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and he went at me and I blocked some of his punches and more!

Me: Time to pull out the stops! (Echoing) **BLAZING HELIX!**

I flapped my wings and released a spiral of high-temperature flames. It slammed into Davey Jones and burned him in a massive fiery explosion!

Nico: That's Zhuqiaomon's most powerful attack!

Lily: Wow! What power!

Me: (Echoing) **AURORA FORCE!**

I waved my arms around and formed a massive ball of lightning and fired it at Davey Jones and it hit him and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it sent a massive shockwave that created a massive tsunami. The explosion generated a tremendous amount of lightning that was so powerful that it could power many cities for years. Thunder and lightning crashed all over the place.

Laney: Wow! What power!

Nico: That was Azulongmon's attack. Amazing!

Me: (Echoing) **CRIMSON LIGHTNING!**

I fired a blast of blood red lightning at Davey Jones and it electrocuted him.

Nico: Myotismon's attack!

Me: (ECHOING) **TIDE OF DESPAIR!**

I fired a massive blast of blood red fire and it slammed into Davey Jones and burned him all over.

Nico: Lucemon Shadowlord Mode!? How many Digimon Attacks do you know J.D.?

Me: Lets finish this fucker off guys! Combo and Final Smash time!

Hunter Bradley: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his thunder staff 100-fold!

Leobreaker: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it extended his extra claws.

Hunter Bradley and Leobreaker: LIGHTNING LION CLAW SLASHSTORM!

Hunter Bradley fired a powerful blast of lightning from his staff and it merged with Leobreaker's claws and Leobreaker slashed Davey Jones and electrocuted him with 100 billion volts of electricity.

Cybertron Scourge: Lets see him face this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and he had his 2 extra heads pop out and they roared.

Cybertron Scourge: Witness the 3-Headed Dragon!

Blade Man: And me! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Triple Blade 100-fold and lightning was channeling through the blades.

Cybertron Scourge and Blade Man: PYROSTORM SWORDSLASH STORM!

Cybertron Scourge fired a massive blast of fire and Blade Man slashed Davey Jones and electrocuted him. The fire followed and it burned him.

Nicole: Time for some final smashes! STAR DRAGON FIRESTORM!

Nicole fired 20 powerful jets of stellar black fire with stars and they turned into powerful ferocious roaring dragons and they slammed into Davey Jones and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Jack: Time to show no mercy! CARIBBEAN GOLD SLASH!

Jack's Sword turned gold and the Pirates of The Caribbean theme played and he slashed Davey Jone's all over and cut him good.

Davey Jones was severely weakened and he was down.

I went over to Nico and he gave me the heart. It was so disgusting having a living beating disembodied heart beating in my hands.

Me: Oh yuck!

I took out my dagger and I slashed my wrist and covered the dagger blade in my blood.

Me: Go back to Hell and stay there you motherfucking son of a bitch!

I stabbed Davey Jones's black heart and it was reduced to dust in an instant. Davey Jones was dying and he was dead in seconds.

Davey Jones and Xigbar appeared as spirits.

Davey Jones (as a spirit): You might have killed me. But my name will still be a legend in all the 7 seas.

Maria: And that's all you'll be. A legend.

Xigbar (as a spirit): You really think my Organization XIII buddies were my only associates?

Sora: What are you talking about?

Xigbar (chuckles): Why don't you look me up in your book after you seal me in? You'll be surprised at what you'll find.

Me: Like all legends, you two will be forgotten.

Nicole: That's right dad. (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Nicole sealed both their spirits into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Luxord: You won't have to take Jones' place as captain, J.D. Because I'll gladly to do it in your place. This will ensure that the Dutchman will never darken the 7 seas ever again.

Elizabeth: Are you kidding me?! After all the trouble you caused here and the last time?!

Luxord: I appreciate your skepticism, Elizabeth. But Organization XIII is finished. And I have no powers now. My story has ended. But you and William Turner deserve to be happy.

Jack: I guess that's fair.

Luxord: Nicolas, the powers that I once had are now yours. Use them well.

Nico: I will.

They shook hands.

Sora: You're not so bad, Luxord. Maybe once a year, we can play cards with each other. As just regular guys.

Luxord: I should like that very much, Sora. (tosses a card to Sora) Here. It's something you should use when you encounter my Heartless as well as those from Xehanort and Xemnas.

Me: Thanks Luxord. When we need you, we'll call you.

I pulled out a special flute. It once belonged to Davey Jones. It was called the Flute of The Flying Dutchman. It was a special flute that can call the Flying Dutchman anywhere.

Me: We still have one loose end to tie up.

We then went after Lord Cutler Beckett and his ship.

* * *

We found his ship and we were on both sides of it.

Me: Ready guys?

Lincoln: Ready!

Sora: Ready!

Jack: Aye!

Luxord: Ready!

When we were at the right distance we were ready.

Gibbs: Captain?

Jack: Fire!

Gibbs: FIRE!

Luxord: FIRE!

Hector Barbossa: FIRE!

Me: FIRE!

Sora: FIRE!

Elizabeth: FIRE!

We let all Hell loose on the Endeavor with cannon fire and we were blowing the ship apart.

Me: GIVE MY REGARDS TO ENGLAND YOU ASSHOLES!

Nico: Lord Cutler Beckett, you have failed this world!

We were firing cannons and more and fired energy blasts and then the whole ship exploded with incredible power. Killing everyone on board.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The Whole ship was destroyed and all of its crew was dead.

Nicole: (To the viewers) Never mess with good pirates or us.

Me: You said it Nicole.

Barbossa: So, where does this leave us?

Sora: Well, you helped us with Jones. So, as promised, you give you a pardon. But don't commit anymore crimes, ok?

Barbossa: I'll still be doing pirate stuff. But I'll do it the more honorable way from now on.

Sora: Good to know.

Barbossa: Now then... (gestures to shock garter) Can I take this off now?

Me: We couldn't have done all this without you Captain Barbossa.

I took off the Shock Garter and he was free.

We shook hands.

It was an awesome swashbuckling and marauding adventure! We were now true Pirates of The Caribbean! We freed the world of Pirates of The Caribbean from the terror of Davey Jones and I got another Clow Card in the process. We also freed the world from the terror of the Heartless.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete, another Clow Card caught and another Disney Villain destroyed.

The Pirates of The Caribbean is an awesome series! Johnny Depp did a great job in all five movies as the legendary eccentric Captain Jack Sparrow. He is awesome! From 2003 to 2017 and ongoing his legend lives! I watched all 5 movies and I played the worlds on Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 3. The Kingdom Hearts 2 version covers the events of Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl from 2003 and the Kingdom Hearts 3 version covers most of the events from Pirates of The Caribbean 3: At Worlds End. Both awesome movies! My favorite movie of the franchise is the 4th movie from 2011: Pirates of The Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides. It was an awesome adventure! I based the ship we built on the ship from the beginning of Treasure Planet. That was a cool ship. NicoChan11 gave me the scenes for this one. Thanks man as usual. We worked on this awesome chapter all day and it was worth it. Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Kevin McNally, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Penelope Cruz, Ian McShane and many stars all did a great job! Let me know what you all think. The next card will be the Fly Card.

See you all next time


	800. The Malevolent One-Wing Angel

In the harbor of Lake Huron we were working on an awesome replica of the Flying Dutchman ship.

Nico: This is a great idea working on a replica of the Flying Dutchman.

Me: Thanks Nico. We're turning it into a museum for all pirate lovers everywhere.

Sakura Avalon: I heard you guys found the Storm Card in the world of Pirates of The Caribbean.

Me: We sure did Sakura.

Kero: You're making awesome progress J.D. You are on your way to becoming an awesome Cardcaptor.

Me: Thanks Kero. But Sakura knows more about this better than I do.

Sakura Avalon: I know. And so does my teacher back in Japan, Ms. Mackenzie.

Me: How did that happen to her Sakura?

Sakura Avalon: She is the daughter of a priest at Tsukimine Shrine.

Me: That's one of Tokyo's most famous shrines. It has a lot of history dating back to the Edo era.

Madison Taylor: That's right.

Mario: I'm glad that Organization XIII is finally defeated.

Nico: Not yet. We still have to take care of the Heartless of Luxord, Xemnas, and Xehanort.

Me: And those three are gonna be one helluva challenge. Plus we still have to worry about the Clow Cards.

Then a massive bird cry was heard!

We went outside and we saw a massive bird flying above us!

Me: Whoa!

I sensed that it was a Clow Card!

Me: It's a Clow Card! It's the Fly Card! 翔

Sakura Avalon: That was the first ever card I caught!

The Fly Card looked like an enormous bird. Fly appears as a gargantuan, pale bird with a long neck and legs, resembling a crane.

Me: It looks like a huge bird!

Nico: That's incredible!

Sakura Avalon: When I used this card, it enabled my staff to get wings and in the future I enabled it to cause wings to emerge from my back.

Me: That's incredible!

Nico: No kidding. Lets get this card!

Me: Sakura would you like to help us?

Sakura Avalon: But I can't!

Me: You were a Cardcaptor before me Sakura. You still have their powers inside your heart. They are a part of you just as you are a part of them.

Sakura Avalon knew I was right.

Sakura Avalon: Okay! FLY!

Sakura Avalon sprouted wings from her back and we flew after the Fly Card.

Me: Wow! The Fly Card is really majestic!

Nico: It's magnificent.

Sakura Avalon: Yeah but it scared me the first time.

Me: Lets catch it!

Nico: You got it! MIGHTY HURRICANE FURY!

The 6-Star Dragonball lit up on his bracelet and a massive blast of wind and entangled the Fly Card in a powerful tornado of wind.

We went up to it.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and it sucked in the Fly Card. It turned back into a Clow Card.

Me: Yes!

Sakura Avalon: You did it!

Me: Thanks Sakura.

I signed the card.

Sakura Avalon: Thank you for reminding me about the power of the Clow Cards being part of me.

Me: You're welcome Sakura.

We went back to the Flying Dutchman Pirate Museum and we got it open for business. It was now a very popular tourist attraction and more. Nico also caught a Jellicent and an Amoonguss.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching out for the malevolent one-winged angel Sephiroth. We had to be extra vigilant and keep our eyes peeled for any movement.

G1 Silverbolt: We really have to be prepared for Sephiroth, guys.

Sora: I know. He's totally unpredictable. And his attacks are totally wicked. In a bad way. When we find Sephiroth, we need to be ready. Or we're gonna be history!

Me: If he's that dangerous then we have to be ready for anything. But what really astounds me is that sword of his. It's over 80 inches long and it has to be the longest sword I've ever seen.

Sora: That sword of his is a powerful one. And it has a long reach.

Me: Lets see what it says about him.

I pulled up his profile and what it said was horrifying.

* * *

Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, two Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother named Lucrecia was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, at which Sephiroth would easily fight them all off, until one day Genesis tried to go all out. Try as Genesis may, Sephiroth overwhelms him but Angeal stops the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelheim to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife.

Once in the city, Zack asks Sephiroth about his parents, and he mentions that his mother's name was Jenova, but said nothing about his father. Sephiroth climbs Mt. Nibel with the rest of his men to inspect the reactor, and in it he finds a room labeled Jenova. In the room he sees Jenova- a hideous abomination, in the form of a female. Why Jenova is in an armored containment suit when later revealed is unclear, although it is likely a small error by the game creators. This and the witnessing of other mutant creatures ("failed" SOLDIERs injected with Jenova cells) brings about what essentially is a psychotic break, leading to him question who, or what, he is. For six days he locked himself in the basement of Shinra mansion reading books about the experiments Shinra had been doing.

This research causes Sephiroth to believe that Jenova was a Cetra and that he himself is the last surviving Cetra, he also comes to think that humanity betrayed the Cetra by leaving them to defend the planet against an evil calamity, the calamity actually being Jenova herself. With this information along with his anger for being used as an experiment for Shinra, Sephiroth slowly slips into insanity. On the seventh day, Sephiroth decided to take revenge on the humans for leaving the Cetra and making him one of Shinra's experiments, but first insanity took him and he burned Nibelheim to the ground (most likely using an extremely powerful Firaga). Zack thus confronts him later on, with Cloud not far behind.

When they reach the reactor, Zack breaks into the room labeled Jenova, and demands that Sephiroth tell him why he burned the town down. Sephiroth stood in front of a discolored and disfigured woman in a test tube, Jenova, and addresses her as "Mother" believing she is his real mother due to the fact that he was told his mothers name was Jenova. After talking to Jenova about reclaiming the planet Zack attacks him and they fight fiercely. Although Zack is able to stand reasonably evenly with Sephiroth, even having the skills to defeat Genesis proved to be insufficient and Sephiroth eventually overwhelms Zack in swordplay, driving him back before he quickly overpowered Zack in a clash of strength, disarming him and sending him flyinh. Sephiroth turned back to his "Mother" and acts as if nothing as happened. Cloud then walks in, and takes Zack's Buster Sword and badly injures Sephiroth but Sephiroth, in his rage, easily stabs Cloud through the stomach, though with all his will, Cloud manages to pull the sword up and throw Sephiroth off the edge of the reactor core, although, as an alternate ending in the anime Last Order Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth intentionally jumps into the reactor asking Jenova to go with him to the "Promised Land".

In Final Fantasy VII while seeking to find the Black Materia and destroy the world, Sephiroth desires to reach the "Promised Land" by doing so. He is briefly playable in a flashback to the events that occurred in Nibelheim seven years prior. Most of the game is spent searching for him, but Sephiroth is always one step ahead of the heroes. His desire is to find the so-called promised land, so he can use the large amount of mako energy to activate the black materia, summoning Meteor, a powerful spell which Sephiroth tricks Cloud and the others into finding. Once activated, the black materia would send a meteor into the planet, causing the planet to try and heal itself using the Lifestream's mako energy, Sepiroth would then absorb this energy, thus becoming a god and rule the planet.

As the game progresses, it seems Sephiroth's powers become greater and greater, to the point where he can control Cloud, and even the remaining cells of Jenova herself. His control over Cloud however, allows him to obtained the black materia from him. Using Cloud, Sephiroth tries to make him kill Aerith while she is praying in the Forgotten Village trying to summon the spell Holy to help counter act the meteor summoned by Sephiroth, Tifa however yells and breaks Sephiroth's manipulation, and so using his control over Jenova, he forces her cells to take his own form and uses her to impale Aerith through the stomach.

Cloud and company pursue Sephiroth to the planet's wound, a crater that was left behind when Jenova arrived on the planet. They go into it and Sephiroth shows Cloud several flashbacks of what really happened at Nibelheim, and reveals that Cloud has his cells in him, and that Sephiroth could control him because of this. The illusion ends and Cloud, who does not believe himself to be Cloud, hands over the Black Materia to the real Sephiroth that had been frozen in the planet's core. Sephiroth had controlled remnants that shared Jenova cells from inside the planet in order to bring himself back to life to and achieve his plan of becoming a god to rule the planet.

Eventually, Sephiroth achieved his plan and became "Bizarro Sephiroth" (in Japanese: リバース・セフィロス Ribāsu Sefirosu) and "Safer Sephiroth" (in Japanese: セーファ・セフィロス Sēfa Sefirosu), which is his ultimate god or god-like form. One last battle commences between Cloud, his friends, and Safer-Sephiroth, who is eventually defeated. Despite this, his conscience remains intact and he drags Cloud into the Lifestream to have one last confrontation with him, this time in a metaphysical realm. However, just like before, Sephiroth is defeated. The Meteor continues its course and crashes into Gaia, but due to Aerith's ability to talk with the planet and summon the spell Holy, the Lifestream is able to push back the meteor before it causes ultimate destruction to the planet.

In Advent Children, though Sephiroth was defeated 2 years earlier, but has left a great dent in the planet. He infected the Lifestream, and so created a disease called Geostigma. Geostigma weakens the immune system, causes exhaustion, and black sores on the skin of the infected. Children are more prone to getting this disease than adults, however, this does not mean adults can't get it; in fact, Cloud has it. 3 remnants of Sephiroth that did not dissipate into the Lifestream, named Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, are seeking to reunite with their "mother" Jenova, and attack Cloud, calling him their "brother". As the movie progresses, two of the remnants are defeated, leaving only Kadaj, who merges with what is left of Jenova. By doing so, he becomes Sephiroth's avatar, adopting his physical appearance. Cloud and Sephiroth fight once more and this time it is purely physical battle. With his superior combat abilities, Sephiroth is steadily able to wear down and overwhelm Cloud until Cloud is finally decisively beaten and badly injured. However, Cloud, by reminiscing of all that he cherishes when Sephiroth mistakenly mocks him by threatening to kill them all and being invigorated by Zack's spirit, perfects Omnislash 5 and uses it to finally defeat Sephiroth, taking advantage of the advantage of many blades, the enchanted speed, and Sephiroth's surprise to soundly deal lethal blows. However, when Cloud demands Sephiroth to stay in his memory, Sephiroth calmly says "I will...never be a memory.", proving he is not truly defeated and while his physical body may have been destroyed, he is still present.

Sephiroth, though not visibly seen, is mentioned as a well-known hero. His reputation inspires Zack Fair to train to become Sephiroth's equal in power and legend.

After Master Xehanort's defeat, Zack witnesses Hercules train under Phil, noticing one of Sephiroth's feathers floating towards him. Zack then disappears, with the feather landing where he once stood.

Sephiroth appears as an optional boss in the first Kingdom Hearts game for both the North American version, and later the Final Mix version. He is found in Olympus Coliseum. No story is really provided, though it does refer to him as "The SOLDIER Commander" and a man once known as the "greatest of swordsmen".

Prior to Sora's arrival to Olympus Coliseum, Cloud strikes a deal with Hades: if Cloud defeats Hercules in battle, Hades will lead Cloud to Sephiroth. However, the deal is not payed off.

Later, Sora enters the Platinum Match and encounters Sephiroth himself, besting the One-Winged Angel in a duel. In the Final Mix version only, following Sora's departure, Cloud encounters Sephiroth and engage in a battle before dissipating in light.

* * *

We found out all about what he can do and it was terrifying.

Me: This is really bad! Sephiroth has a lot of experiences that are downright deadly!

Lori: I can't believe Sephiroth is literally that dangerous!

Laney: He's not just dangerous, he's a threat to the entire universe in its entirety. I heard that he killed countless people on different planets and he slaughtered them all.

Me: He's a Genocidal Psychopathic Bio-Engineered Monster. We have to stop him at all costs.

Nico: No kidding.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

On the computer we found out that Sephiroth is on the move in the Radiant Garden.

Me: Sephiroth is on the move. Lets head out!

Kairi: Tifa, you can come with us if you want. But Chris needs to stay here.

Tifa: Okay. Good thinking.

We were off to the Radiant Garden.

* * *

RADIANT GARDEN

* * *

We were in the Radiant Garden and we were in Merlin's Shop.

Me: Okay. We'll use Merlin's Shop as our base of operations for the time being.

Nico: Good idea. Soundwave, find out where Sephiroth's location is. But don't engage him once you find him. He's too dangerous to engage alone.

Soundwave: Roger that boss.

Soundwave sent out his bat and it went to find him. It found him over by the crater that was the Villain's Vale. Sephiroth had long grey hair, black body suit and he had one dark blue angel wing and two more wings were wrapped around his waist like a skirt and he had an 82 inch long sword.

Soundwave: Target sighted. He's on a cliff by the destroyed Villain's Vale.

Me: We need to think about how we're gonna approach him. If we launch a frontal attack like we always do he will sense it and kill us. Not that we can't die.

Katniss: That's a good idea.

Me: We better get Cloud to help us.

Sora: Right. I'll get him.

Me: Okay.

Sora went and got Cloud Strife. We then set out to face Sephiroth. We were on the rocks around the destroyed Villain's Vale and we crawled on them and we saw Sephiroth on the cliff and he was waiting.

Me: (Whispering) There he is.

Nico: (Whispering) His power is unbelievable. This is gonna every ounce of our power.

Maria (sees Sephiroth with his back turned towards us): That must be him.

Agony: What's he doing?

Terra (Kingdom Hearts): Absolutely nothing.

Numbuh One: Chris is safe, right?

Nico: Yep. Ratchet and both Loris are watching him.

Me: Good. Let's keep it that way.

Carmen: You guys know it's a trap, right?

Ben: Duh. But if we want to stop him, we're gonna have to spring it.

Aqua: Good. Just as long as we're all in agreement. (summons her Stormfall Keyblade) Let's make sure this bastard stays dead.

Me: Lets go!

We went at him and I fired a powerful energy blast and it hit the ground by him and exploded with incredible power and sent him into the air.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Sephiroth flew in the air and he saw us with our power flared up.

Sephiroth: So Team Loud Phoenix Storm has come.

Me: So we meet at last Sephiroth.

Sora: Just like old times right?

Sephiroth: So the Keyblader has come.

Me: And I believe you know Cloud right?

Cloud: You and I have a score to settle Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: You just weren't willing to accept the Darkness, Cloud. Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by having you succumb to Darkness, I would finally be rid of you. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as you still draw breath, you will always be able to resist the Darkness in your heart.

Cloud (glares at him): Guess I'm stubborn that way.

Sephiroth: And for that, I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. I will make sure to tear you apart to your last atom. And then, once your family hears of your demise, they'll be the ones to succumb to Darkness. But unlike you, they won't have the will to resist.

Sora: We won't let that happen.

Sephiroth: Oh, but it will happen. Because you all won't be alive to stop me.

Me: We'll see about that!

He unsheathed his sword and it was a long sword!

Me: Wow! That is a long sword!

Sephiroth: You like it?

Me: It's very impressive. It's called a Masamune Katana.

Sephiroth: That's correct.

(SEPHIROTH THEME KH2 PLAYS)

But then... Sephiroth just stabbed me in the chest with his sword.

Sephiroth: In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to you and your stubborn, annoying little friends, I'm gonna enjoy it very, very much.

Me: I don't think so!

Nico then fired a spray of his fear gas from his finger into Sephiroth's face and he kicked him in the face with devastating force.

G1 Silverbolt: Aerialbots, merge into Superion!

Motormaster: Stunticons, merge into Menasor!

They merged and became G1 Menasor and Superion!

G1 Menasor: Welcome, to the end of the road, Sephiroth. Couresty of Menasor! (slashes sword at Sephiroth's)

He lets go of his sword and dodged his strike and I pulled his sword out and we all went at him!

Sephiroth (slashes at Superion): The bigger you are, the harder you'll fall!

Superion: But the more I'll be able to hurt you! (punches Sephiroth away)

I punched Sephiroth in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He teleported and I sensed where he was about to come out and I punched him in the stomach. Nico punched him in the back and he grabbed his wings and pulled hard!

Nico: Sephiroth, you have failed this universe as an angel and as a human being!

Nico then ripped off his 3 wings and Sephiroth screamed in excruciating pain!

Lincoln: Geez! That must've hurt!

Natilee: No kidding!

Luna: Lets show him who he's messing with dudes!

Cloud slashed Sephiroth with his sword and kicked him in the face.

We went at Sephiroth and ferociously attacked him and we were gonna make sure that he pays for his crimes and to avenge the billions of innocent people he senselessly and callously slaughtered. The fighting went on for 45 minutes as we punched, kicked, blasted and slashed him all over the place.

Me: You have terrorized the universe for far too long Sephiroth! Lets finish this guys!

Maria: Right J.D.! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Maria's right arm device and she had Quickmix's powerful Cement Mixer Super Cannon made of pure water.

G1 Menasor: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced Motormaster's Cyclone Gun 100,000-fold and 5 more guns popped out of it.

Maria and G1 Menasor: SUPER LASER MAELSTROM SPIN!

Maria fired a powerful water superlaser blast and G1 Menasor fired a massive cyclone blast and the blasts combined and they slammed into Sephiroth and it exploded and cut and spun him around!

Superion: Lets get this monster! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Electrostatic Discharger Rifle 100-fold.

Mario: (Italian Accent) Lets-a go! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Mario's device and it enhanced his fireballs 100-fold and it gave him the ability to use his power ups without the need to get them separately.

Superion and Mario: LIGHTNING FIREBALL DEATH BARRAGE!

Superion fired a massive blast of lightning and Mario fired a massive barrage of fireballs and they hit Sephiroth and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Lets finish this bastard! Final Smash time!

Cloud: I'll start us off! This is for all the pain you caused! BUSTER SWORD DEATHSLASH!

Cloud energized his Buster Sword and he slashed Sephiroth right down the middle and cleaved him in two.

(GOKU KILLS FRIEZA THEME PLAYS)

Nico: It's time for your spree of death and destruction to end! SHADOW DRAGON ORBITBLAST!

Nico formed a massive Ball of Red Energy and condensed it to the size of his body and he formed 7 smaller energy balls that orbited around the red energy ball. The 7 energy balls were made of different elements and they were as follows:

1 - Negative Energy  
2 - Pollution  
3 - Ice  
4 - Fire  
5 - Lightning  
6 - Water and Wind  
7 - Earth

Nico threw the energy ball at Sephiroth and it hit him and went all the way up into space and it exploded with unbelievable power!

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that the shockwaves from the blast reverberated all over the entire Solar System and it was so powerful that the whole system felt it. When it faded Sephitoth was dead. We felt that his energy was gone.

Me: It worked! Sephiroth's energy signal has completely vanished!

Aylene C.: He is gone!

Rachel S.D.: We won!

Then Sephiroth appeared as a spirit.

Sephiroth: You have not seen the last of me.

Me: Oh yes we have.

Then Sephiroth was sucked right in through the portal into the River of Fire.

Sephiroth: DAMN YOU J.D. KNUDSON!

The portal closed and Sephiroth was gone for good.

Me: Enjoy the River of Fire Sephiroth.

Nico: You said it.

Me: Well done Nico. I'm so proud of you.

Nico: Thanks buddy. (To the viewers) People like Sephiroth are never welcome here and they will pay the ultimate price for their crimes.

Me: You said it buddy.

We went back to Earth and we never had to see Sephiroth's ugly face again. We gave Sakura the ability to fly with real wings by giving her Sephiroth's wings. But as a result, she got Sephiroth's powers as well. Nico kept Sephiroth's sword as a trophy. It was another victory for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and a powerful villain has been destroyed.

This is my 800th Chapter! HOORAY! Only 200 more chapters to go. Sephiroth was beyond a shadow of a doubt the deadliest villain I've ever faced in the Kingdom Hearts series. He had a powerful fighting style and his sword REALLY packed a wallop! One swipe too half of Sora's life! WOW! His power was unbelievable! But his crimes he did were absolutely beyond pure evil! Final Fantasy VII gave birth to a Universe-Destroying monster! But he was so awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. The next Clow Card is the Illusion Card.

See you all next time.


	801. An Evil Girlfriend

In the early morning hours at 1:30 AM we were watching the sky. The reason is because we were watching the annual Perseid Meteor Shower. We saw many meteors fall from the sky and vanished as they entered the atmosphere.

Me: The Perseid Meteor Shower. What a sight.

Nico: It's so breathtaking.

G1 Bonecrusher: You know. For Cybertronians, meteors are sometimes a way for us to get to Earth.

Me: That's interesting.

Nicole: The Perseid Meteor Shower is one of my favorite times of the year because of how many meteors fall from the sky.

Me: I know.

Laney: I love watching this. It's so breathtaking.

Lincoln: Meteor Showers are amazing.

Me: They sure are. I hope no one wishes on all these meteors. Wanda has there ever been a time where a Fairy Godchild wished upon a meteor shower?

Wanda: Hmm. You know I don't really know. But if there was a case like that it would be the biggest number of wishes in one night.

Stellar: That would be incredible.

Me: I agree.

Varie: Look at that one.

We saw a blue meteor.

Me: A Blue Meteor.

Lincoln: Is it just me or is that one getting larger?

Me: It's not just getting larger, it's coming right at us!

Varie: Get out of the way!

We dove to the side and the blue meteor slammed into the ground and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

It was a huge explosion and we got up and we saw the impact crater from the meteor. In it was a blue crystal structure on fire.

Me: Wow! What an impact!

Laney: This is not like a meteor I've ever seen.

Lily: Lets get it out.

Lily soaked it and cooled it down and Lana grabbed the meteor and it was a glowing blue crystal structure and it was unlike anything we had ever seen.

Me: This is amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Later in the morning, we ran some tests and we found out that it was a piece of crystalized comet rock and it was mixed with blue giant plasma matter that hardened as it travelled through space. The Comet that it came from was from another Solar System. This was completely unheard of. It was unlike anything we have ever seen before. The tests shown that it was made of indestructible properties that would be incredibly beneficial to weapons, jewelry and more. We called the new mineral that landed in our yard Stellar Cometite. It's a mineral from the stars.

Laney wore it as a necklace.

Lola: That necklace is beautiful on you Laney.

Laney: Thanks Lola. I figured it would be perfect for me.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we found out that bank robbers are trying to flee the country. They stole $500,000,000 from a bank in Nebraska and are fleeing to Mexico.

Me: Those guys are trying to get over the border!

Lana: Are you sure?

Me: Yep. That's what the projection says. There's one road that goes into Mexico and it goes through El Paso, Texas. We got to get there and cut off their escape route! Lets go!

We were off to El Paso, Texas. Luckily I managed to get a photo of the car the robbers were driving as well as the drivers license. Nico stayed back and he was helping his mom and dad with something important.

* * *

EL PASO, TEXAS - United States-Mexico Border.

* * *

We were over in El Paso, Texas and we were right in front of the border gate that leads into Mexico and back into the USA. We alerted the gate guards and the officers at the border gate about the robbers that were coming.

The road was closed off.

We saw the robber's car coming.

Me: Here they come!

Suddenly a massive fireball was shot towards the car and it hit it and exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Me: Nice shot Lola!

Lola: Uh that wasn't me.

?: It came from me!

We turned and we saw a Gene-Slammer. She had a lizard head and she had green slit eyes, razor sharp teeth, a snake like tongue, scaly skin, four fingers with black claws, a huge long tail and her strength and power was incredible!

Me: Whoa! You're half human, half Komodo Dragon!

Scalebreath: That's right. My name is Qin Chen. But in this form I'm called Scalebreath.

Me: I take it this was the work of Dr. Roland Paradigm?

Scalebreath: Yeah. He did this to me three years ago. I am also one of Nico Chan's childhood friends.

Sheila: (to Scalebreath) So you're one of Nico's childhood friends?

Scalebreath: That's right. Let me tell you all how this happened to me.

FLASHBACK

Scalebreath: (Narrating) **I was born into an awesome rich family. I loved my family and friends very much. But my family had a very dark history. You see, we had some dealings with the Russian Mafia and they were deadly dealings. My mom and dad double-crossed the entire Russian Mafia and they robbed them of all their money. But someone ratted out my family. 3 years ago, When I came home to my estate from school on that terrible day, I found my whole estate completely burned to the ground! I hid and found some Russian Mafia members smiling maliciously! They murdered my family! (CRYING HARD)**

Everything that she said happened in her flashback. It was an awful nightmare.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lincoln comforted her.

Me: I remember that! I was the one that busted those monsters and got them executed!

Laney: Those monsters!

Me: The entire Russian Mafia was there that night and I got them all executed before I moved to Michigan. It was over in Delaware in early 2016.

Lana: Those dirtbag freaks!

Me: And it sent a message to Russia as well.

Lola: What was it?

Me: (Speaking Russian) Эти лохи русской мафии - уродливые монстры и демоны земли. Любой, связанный с мафией, умрет ужасной и мучительной смертью.

Luna: What does that mean dude?

Me: It means Those fuckers of the Russian Mafia are ugly monsters and demons of the earth. Anyone affiliated with the mafia will die a horrible and agonizing death.

Lori: The Russian Mafia is literally the worst! They are true monsters from Hell!

Me: They are worse than that! After that terrible day all of Interpol put all of the European Mafia on their most wanted list and made them priority number 1. Within the course of 28 days they arrested all of the entire European Mafia in one fell swoop. 3 years later, I caught the guy that ratted her parents out. It was Helga Pataki's dad, Bob. Turns out he has a very shady record.

I revealed that Big Bob Pataki was really shady and he had major ties to the Russian and Italian Mafias and when he was divorced from Miriam the FBI went after him and they arrested him and he was indicted on numerous counts of fraud and more. He was sentenced to 40,203 years in prison without parole in the Florence Supermax prison and ordered to pay $602,937,957,937,947,894 in restitution to Miriam and to the world. Everyone was enraged that Helga's father would sink so low. But we were glad he was put in the Alcatraz of The Rockies to rot.

Scalebreath went with us back to the estate. We arrested the robbers and they were thrown in jail.

* * *

Back at the estate Scalebreath was ready.

Scalebreath: Okay. I'm ready to be turned back.

Me: Okay Qin. But this is gonna hurt really bad.

Scalebreath: Okay. I'm ready.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

I snapped my fingers and covered my eyes. Qin was reverting back. Qin had her skin change back and she had green eyes and her black hair grew back and her hands had her claws shrink and she had the body of a goddess. Her tail went back in and her body was back to normal.

Qin was an oriental girl at 16 years old.

Qin: What a rush.

But she was totally naked.

Qin: (flexes her naked body) Wow! How much did my human body change?

Me: A lot but...

Qin saw that she was naked.

Qin: It has been a while.

Maria: We'll take you to get some clothes. But first you need a shower.

Qin: Good idea.

Qin went at took a shower.

In Leni's room they got the clothes ready.

Qin was done with her shower and she had her clothes on. She had a green shirt with a Komodo Dragon on it and she had a jungle sleeveless trench coat on with the kanji for Fiery Komodo Dragon of Justice on the back. 燃えるような正義の竜 She had a green plaid skirt on and she had blue denim jeans on and she had black sandals.

Qin: Wow! I look so awesome!

Leni: You totes look amazing in these clothes Qin.

Then Qin started feeling something.

Qin: Guys?

G1 Ironhide: Yeah, Qin?

Qin: I think I'm starting to change back into Scalebreath again! (her teeth sink into her gums)

Me: I got this!

I snapped my fingers and she reverted back and she now had full control of her changes.

Qin: Ah that's better!

Me: Qin, how did you become Scalebreath?

Qin: I was looking for food as I was wondering the streets. I got a burger spiked with Komodo Dragon DNA.

FLASHBACK

Qin: (Narrating) **I was walking down the street. Ever since my parents died I had no one else to turn to. I was all alone and I was completely miserable. I hadn't eaten anything in 5 days and I was starving. But then I was given a burger by a stranger and I took a bite and I then began to feel funny. I was in a lot of pain. At first I thought it was food poisoning and I decided to take a nap. I took a nap in a box. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up as Scalebreath. It was a horrifying sight.**

Everything Qin said happened in the flashback.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That Roland Paradigm will pay for his crimes.

Leni: He totes will.

There was a knock on the door.

Leni: Come in.

Nico came in.

Nico: What's going on here? (Gasp) Qin? Is that you?

Qin: Nico!

They hugged for the first time in 7 years.

Nico: I'm so glad you're all right.

Qin: I missed you Nico.

Nico: I missed you too. J.D. found you?

Me: We found her in El Paso, Texas. Well she found us. She's a gene-slammer because of that fuckhead Roland Paradigm.

Nico: What was she slammed with?

Qin: I was slammed with Komodo Dragon DNA. In my Gene-slammer form I am called Scalebreath. I have the strength of 100 men and I can breath fire like a real dragon.

Me: She roasted the robbers car like it was a marshmallow.

Nico: Wow.

Qin: But Nico look at you. You sure have changed from that little boy with the monkey tail I remember in 2nd grade.

Nico: Feels like forever huh?

Poromon and Poliwag saw her.

Poromon: Qin!

Poliwag: Qin!

Qin: Poliwag! Poromon! (Hugs them) It's great to see both of you again!

Poromon: We missed you so much.

Poliwag: Same here.

Lana then came in.

Lana: Guys! You got to see what's on TV! You aren't gonna like it!

We went down to the living room.

We went and saw on the TV that CAROL PINGREY HAD ESCAPED FROM PRISON!? WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?

News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent report!

We saw a mugshot of Carol Pingrey.

News Reporter: Carol Pingrey, convicted rapist has escaped from the Michigan State Prison. She was convicted of 1st Degree Rape and was sentenced to life in prison and was registered as a Sex Offender. Carol Pingrey escaped from prison by going out through the prison trash. She hid in a garbage bag.

Me: That's very clever.

Carol: I would never do something like this!

Me: Let me see here.

I pulled up the satellite scan and it showed that there was 2 blips on the radar. One was purple indicating the Carol Pingrey we all know and love and the other was light blue indicating the 2nd Carol Pingrey.

Me: This is so unusual! How can Carol be in two places at once?

Sakura Avalon: This is so unusual.

News Reporter: Carol Pingrey was convicted of raping young Lincoln Loud and the video we're about to show of the crime is extremely graphic. So viewer discretion is advised.

What we saw next was absolutely horrifying! We saw the evil Carol, Belle Muldoon, evil Becky, evil Fiona, evil Dana and evil Whitney raping Lincoln in a horrible manor and our eyes were burning and we had nosebleeds and more.

Me: (SCREAMS!) MY EYES!

Nico: (SCREAMING) THEY ARE BURNING!

Carol: I can't believe that this evil version of me would do something like this!

Becky: This is a nightmare!

Luna: DUDE! THIS IS AWFUL!

Sam S.L.: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

Syd: How could this evil Carol do something like this!?

Dana: And she turned us against our friends!

Whitney: No kidding!

Me: This evil Carol is out to ruin Carol's image!

News Reporter: Sources tell us that Carol is out to get revenge on one Lori Loud.

Lori: Me?

News Reporter: This note was found.

"Prison Guard fools,

This is Carol Pingrey. If you found this note then I have escaped from your puny prison. My goal is get revenge on my most hated bitch of a fucking rival Lori Loud. I will never forgive her or her siblings for locking me up in prison! If it weren't for them I would've gladly had my way with her brother! I will now have my revenge by killing her and her family! You fuckers will never get me.

Carol Pingrey.

P.S.: Go to hell, all of you!"

Me: So this Carol is fueled by vengeance. But the question is how did this evil Carol get here?

I looked it up and it showed that there was a remnant of a Transdimensional Vortex in the ground. But the scanners never detected it.

Me: This is so unusual. But we have an evil Carol running amok.

Then a rock smashed through the window and a note was wrapped around it.

I went over to it and picked it up.

Me: It's a note. (Reading)

"Lori,

I got out of prison and I will not stop until I have my revenge.

You ruined my life and I will make sure you suffer for it. When I'm done killing you and your fucking family, little Linky will be all mine.

I'm challenging you to a match of boxing at the boxing arena in the middle of town. Be there or be square.

Love Carol."

Lori: That little evil viper is gonna literally wish she was never born!

Carol: This version of me is pure evil!

Me: She's a total psychopath!

Laney: More like a Sadistic Psychopathic Torturer.

Bai Tza: Even my former brothers and sister never stooped to raping innocent children!

Teresa: Good to know. And back when the Meta Breed was still active, Ebon treated threats of raping children very seriously. There was this one snake-like Metahuman who mentioned that he was going to rape a police officer's 5 year old son. Ebon didn't like that threat.

Eddy (chuckles): What did he do? Give him a fine.

Teresa (seriously): He snapped his neck.

Eddy got wide eyed after that.

Poison Ivy: Raping children is also taken seriously in the Legion of Doom. Back when I was still a member, there was this time where one of Mad Hatter's thugs wanted to rape a young girl who Mad Hatter had mistaken as Alice. Grodd wasn't happy when he found out. You know how Captain Cold and the Central City Rogues have a code of honor?

Spiderman: Flash mentioned it a few times.

Poison Ivy: That code of honor is against raping women or children. So Grodd had Snart use his Cold Gun to make an icicle that killed that thug of Mad Hatter's through the heart.

Eddy (shocked): All of a sudden, I have a great respect for most of the villains still alive. Especially Captain Cold.

Spiderman: Me too. I'm starting to think that Snart either set that skunk loose on Leni as a prank or he didn't have a particular target in mind for it.

Me: I'm starting to think the exact same thing. Lets see here.

I looked up the boxing arena in the note and it showed that the only boxing arena was the Abandoned Boxing Stadium that shut down 10 years ago.

Me: She wants a fight at the old abandoned Boxing Stadium.

Lynn: That place was shut down 10 years ago.

Luan: She is really wanting to destroy us.

Maria: Carol, I'm gonna help you against this evil version of you. You helped cure me of the Bang Baby gas. Now it's my turn to return the favor.

Carol: Thanks Maria.

Me: If it's a fight she wants it's a fight she's gonna get. No one ruins Carol's image!

Carol: You got that right! This version of me is going too far!

Maria: No one ruins my sisters reputation!

Me: Lets get her guys!

We went to the Abandoned Boxing Arena.

* * *

ABANDONED BOXING ARENA

* * *

We were at the Abandoned Boxing Arena. It was a really run down place with a lot of holes in the walls, a lot of things falling apart and more.

Me: Boy this place has seen better days.

Lincoln: No one has been in here for years.

Carol: This place was shut down due to budget cuts and it was left to sit here like a rotting wound.

Me: That stinks. But after we're done here, lets reopen this place under new management.

Laney: That's a great idea J.D.!

We saw the arena and it was still intact. But the ropes were cut and broken.

Evil Carol then came out! But she was wearing Blue Clothes and she had blood red eyes that were overflowing with 100% pure evil!

Evil Carol: So glad you all could make it!

Me: What the hell would possess you to do such terrible things to Lincoln!?

Evil Carol: I've always wanted a little brother and I couldn't get one! So I had to steal one when my puberty kicked in!

Superman: Out of all the villains we've faced so far, you are by far the worst!

Evil Carol: Look who's talking! I mean, do you even see yourselves right now? You're standing there with Aquamaria, Bonecrusher, and Bai Tza and you all still think you're the good guys?!

Maria: For your information, I was cured of my Bang Baby name. I've been given my humanity back thanks to your good self and my friends!

Carol: You're even worse then Morgan!

Evil Carol: Who's Morgan?

Carol: She was my Split Personality and she was the reason why my father hated me! But now I'm free of her!

Evil Carol: Wait a second. You look like me!

Carol: I AM you! But I'm never going to become like you! I may have been like you before but that was because of that cursed fucked up fool Chloe! It was because of her that I was like you! I would never rape Lincoln Loud! He's like the greatest little brother I've ever had!

Nico: I can't believe I'm about to say this but, Carol Pingrey you have failed this world!

Me: You got that right!

Edzilla: BAD CAROL WILL BE SMASHED! (roars at Evil Carol, knocking her down)

Evil Carol: Your breath is horrible!

Then the Grim Reaper Heartless appeared!

Jack Sparrow: (sees the Grim Reaper Heartless) I can't say I'm glad to see this one again.

Me: You guys take down that heartless!

Naruto: Roger that bro!

They went at the Grim Reaper Heartless.

Me and Nico were eating popcorn.

Everyone went at the Grim Reaper Heartless.

Naruto punched it and kicked its scythe out of its hands and Megan fired a Phazon energy blast and it hit it and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: (Eating Popcorn) Mmm! What a show!

Nico: You said it!

Penny M. fired a massive amount of thorns and barbs from her hands and they skewered the Grim Reaper Heartless and poisoned him.

My Dark Orb detector went off.

Me: Uh oh.

I looked it up on a holographic orb and saw that me and Nico were right on top of it.

Me: It's right here.

I then felt a strange lump in my seat and I reached into the seat cushion and pulled out a Dark Orb as big as a water balloon.

Me: Here it is.

Nico: That's funny. You were sitting on it.

Me: That is funny!

I crushed the Dark Orb and we got a massive power increase!

G1 Ironhide: Lets get this monster! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Sheila: I've always wanted to try this! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and she sprouted Shredlegs spider legs.

G1 Ironhide and Sheila/Shredlegs: SHREDSTORM MISSILE ASSAULT!

Sheila slashed up the Grim Reaper Heartless all over the place and Ironhide fired numerous missiles and they all exploded.

G1 Bonecrusher: Time for some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his bulldozer strength 100-fold.

Bai Tza: Time to dish out some pain! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and she turned into a Dragon made entirely of pure water.

G1 Bonecrusher and Bai Tza: DRAGONSTORM BULLDOZER DEATHBURST!

Bai Tza went at the Grim Reaper Heartless and slammed into it with the devastating power of a megatsunami and Bonecrusher slammed into the Grim Reaper Heartless and killed it.

The fight with the Evil Carol then got underway. Carol punched the Evil Carol in her face and punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth. Maria fired a massive blast of water at the evil Carol and it slammed into her with devastating force and Evil Carol was wet.

Carol: You will pay for ruining my image! GHIDORAH LIGHTNING BURST!

Carol fired a powerful blast of Gravity Lightning at the Evil Carol and it hit the floor and exploded all over the arena.

KRABBBOOOOOOMMM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Maria: Now you will face our wrath! MEGATSUNAMI WATERGUN DRENCH!

Maria fired a massive blast of water and it slammed into the Evil Carol with devastating force and she was all wet and more.

Lori: I can't believe you literally did these horrible crimes to our brother!

Lincoln: They never happened to me.

Me: Must be another Lincoln from her universe.

Lori: Maybe. Lets see how this Carol likes messing with the power of the Loud House! CYCLONE TORNADO SPIN!

Lori fired a massive blast of wind and spun the Evil Carol around in a massive tornado and she was really dizzy.

Leni: You totes make me want to throw up! BAD GRAVITY FASHION!

Leni lifted up a bunch of chairs with her gravity powers and they slammed into the evil Carol and bashed her all over.

Luna: You are the bad string in our music! Bad to The Bone! SIREN WATER SONG!

Luna played a song on her guitar and a massive blast of singing water slammed into the Evil Carol and it drenched her.

Luan: No one hurts our brother! You need to See the Light! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, you will pay for hurting our brother! RAINBOW LIGHT RAYBURST!

Luan fired a beam of Rainbow Light from her hands and it hit Carol and exploded.

Lynn: I will knock all your teeth out and rip your fucking legs off! VOLCANIC METEOR BURN!

Lynn fired a massive barrage of volcanic lava and it burned the Evil Carol!

Lucy: I wish death upon you demon! FEAR LIGHTNING COWARDICE!

Lucy fired a massive blast of black lightning and it slammed into Evil Carol and electrocuted her. But then the Evil Carol saw what she was terrified of the most: Her Parents Disowning her!

Laney: You are a bad sister to Connor and to the Carol we know! POISON BRAMBLE WHIPLASH!

Laney grew numerous bramble vines with poison ivy and they lashed the Evil Carol and she was itching like crazy.

Lana: Lets put you on Ice! SUBZERO ICESTORM FREEZE!

Lana fired a massive blast of Ice Lightning and froze the Evil Carol in a block of ice!

Lola: Time to burn! FIRESTORM STARBURST BARRAGE!

Lola fired a massive barrage of fireballs and they turned into stars and they slammed into the Evil Carol and they exploded all over her.

Lisa: You are an absolute menace to society that is not fit to live among us! NEUTRON SLASHSTORM SURPRISE!

Lisa formed a sword with a blade made of atomic neutrons and she slashed the Evil Carol all over.

Lily: And you will never be let out of prison again! IRISH WATERSLASH DANCE!

Lily fired a powerful blast of water and the blast turned into a circle of swords and they danced around the Evil Carol and Slashed her.

Lincoln: This is for hurting another version of me! LIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION LOBOTOMY!

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and it electrocuted the Evil Carol with 30,000,000 volts of electricity.

Evil Carol was knocked down. Then police sirens were heard and the police busted in. They grabbed the Evil Carol and rearrested her.

Me: You're going back to prison for a long time. This time we're putting you in one of our space prisons.

Vince: You insulted my fiancé and that will cost you dearly!

Me: Yep. Well said partner. Get her outta here.

They took her away. During the fight, Nico caught a Galvantula and an Alomomola.

Maria: (To the Viewers) No one messes with my sisters name and gets away with it. What the evil Carol did was beyond pure evil.

Me: Yep.

* * *

Back at the estate Carol was glad her evil self was gone.

Carla: Mommy, I'm so sorry about what that bad you did.

Carol: It's not your fault Carla. That bad me brought all this on herself.

Jake came in and he had a bag of Groceries with him.

Me: Hey Jake. What's shaking?

Jake: Not much. I'm gonna make you all lunch. Want to watch J.D.?

Me: Sure.

I went into the kitchen.

Jake: [walks over to the window and looks up] I am ready to receive instruction from the realm of creation above me and the sandwich I am about to conceive. I am open; use me. [Jake turns on some classical music and starts dancing. He takes a deep breath. The scene cuts to him washing vegetables and then sharpening knives.] [sharpening knives] One, two, three, four, five, six. [putting herbs on a steak] Rosemary, thyme. [puts the steak in a bag, seals it, and places it in a pot of hot water] Sous-vide. Keep that at 135 degrees. [cuts a loaf of bread in half and uses a blowtorch to toast the inside] All right, now we're gettin' somewhere. [places each ingredient on the bread as he says their names] Cream cheese! Pickles from my boy Prismo! And some dill! [grabs a bird from the windowsill] Diced boiled eggs! Bird from the window! Yeah, baby, now we're rollin'! Whoo! Common cucumber! Sliced Roma tomato. Sweet yellow onion—organic. [tears up] Oh, almost done. [wipes tears away and puts them in the sandwich] Tears for salt. Meat prepared sous-vide. Bacon. [holds up a lobster] You're the most important part. [He puts the lobster in a pot of boiling water, and its soul escapes. Jake shoos it onto the sandwich.] Lobster soul. [puts on the top piece of bread, completing the sandwich and causing it to glow blue]

Me: Whoa!

Jake: I made a sandwich like this before J.D.

Me: That is the perfect sandwich!

Jake: Think you can make more of this sandwich J.D. with a snap of your fingers?

Me: Coming right up Jake.

I snapped my fingers and made several more sandwiches like it. We put the sandwiches on a platter and there was enough for everyone. Everyone grabbed a sandwich and we were eating them.

Me: (Eating Sandwich) MMM! This is the most awesome sandwich ever Jake!

Lori: This is literally the best sandwich ever!

Carol: So delicious!

Nico: You have succeeded in making the most perfect sandwich ever Jake!

Sakura Avalon: I've never had a sandwich this good!

Me: If everyone had sandwiches like this everyone would love them Jake.

I got an idea. I decided to add Jake's sandwich to Lynn Sr.'s restaurant menu and it was a perfect idea for him.

Later that night in the backyard we were watching the stars. Then I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: There's a Clow Card here.

Sakura Avalon: I can feel it.

Li Syaoron: Me too.

A blinding ball of light appeared and out of the light appeared a woman. It was Natasha Avalon, Sakura Avalon's deceased mother.

Me: It's Natasha Avalon!

Sakura Avalon: Mom?

Me: Wait a second! That is not Sakura's mom! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I formed an energy card and the spirit was sucked into it. It was the Illusion Card. 幻

Unlike most of the other Clow Cards, Illusion has no fixed shape, but it can change it's form based on whatever the watcher expects to see. While transitioning between forms or unable to hold one, it resembles a shifting, kaleidoscope-like pattern. This could perhaps be its default form. The colored part on the card's image near the center has the form of a kind of gem.

Kero: The Illusion Card! I remember this one.

Me: I think it still has some hostility towards Sakura.

I signed the card with my name.

In the Moon Prison, the Evil Carol now lives in Giselle Razor's former cell in Solitary Confinement. She was sentenced to an additional 2 consecutive life terms for escape and she now lives in total isolation.

As we were having a relaxing time we got an unexpected visit from the spirit of Homer Simpson's dad, Abraham Simpson. He was the worst father ever.

Homer: Dad?

Abraham Simpson: My stupid mistake of a son!

Homer: You never loved me at all dad! You are the reason why mom ran away!

Me: You are also the worst father ever! You are nothing more than a crazy old codger that cares about no one other than himself! You make me sick! If you ask me Abraham Simpson, you are the biggest mistake in the history of mankind!

Luigi then sucked him into his machine and made him into a portrait.

Me: And you can just go fuck yourself.

Homer: Thanks Luigi. I will keep this in my room to reminisce on the good times before Springfield made our lives hell!

Homer put the portrait on his wall.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanficton Complete and another evil villain brought to justice.

I got the idea for this chapter out of inspiration from Batdude365's fanfic A Carol of Revenge. That version of Carol was the most evil version of her I've ever seen! But great job on an awesome story and thanks for the inspiration and credit goes to you. The annual Perseid Meteor Shower was earlier this week and it's the biggest meteor shower of the year. The Sandwich scene was from the episode of Adventure Time called Time Sandwich. Abraham Simpson was the worst father ever. He was the worst ever father in the history of the armpit of America's Buttcrack. Nico made Qin Chen as his OC. The next Clow Card we're going after next is the Sleep Card. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	802. The Zodiac of Gravity Falls

At the estate, things were very quiet. Sakura Avalon was making lunch and we were watching TV and playing card games.

Thundercracker: You sure the 5 of you will be ok at McDonald's, Nico?

Nico: We will Thundercracker. Qin and I have a lot of catching up to do after we haven't seen each other for 7 years.

May: So we have to get to know her.

Thundercracker: That's understandable. But have a good time boss.

Nico: Thanks Thundercracker. We will.

Me: Have a good time guys.

Nico: We will man.

They left.

* * *

At the McDonalds in the middle of town, Nico, Qin, May, Britney Crosby and Robby Schwartz were having awesome burgers.

Qin: Good burgers Nico.

Nico: Thanks Qin.

Qin: So what have you been doing over the course of the last 7 years?

Nico: You missed out on a lot Qin. As I'm sure you heard about my exploits in the Digital World.

Qin: I sure did and you told me what happened with Ken. That was horrible.

Nico: Yeah. But J.D. and everyone helped me get over my grief and my PTSD.

Qin: I'm so happy for you Nico.

May: And Nico is also the most amazing boyfriend ever!

Nico: Me and May have been dating for almost a year now. Ever since I moved here to Gotham Royal York.

May: Yep. We're now on our 3rd date.

Qin: That's wonderful Nico! I'm so happy for the both of you.

Nico: Thanks Qin. J.D. and everyone are true friends. They are like brothers and sisters to me and everyone.

Robby Schwartz: (to Qin) Ever since Nico and the others rescued me, Britney, and the other Very Special guests from Horrorland, he's been like a big brother to us.

Nico: That's great that you think of me with such high regard Robby.

Robby Schwartz: It's true man.

Britney Crosby: Yep.

Qin: So I heard you all are going after the Goosebumps Monsters.

Nico: Yep. I'm now the leader of my own branch of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We're called the Goosebumps Monster Busters. Our goal is to destroy all the Goosebumps Monsters one by one.

Qin: That's amazing! I heard you were tormented by Slappy the Evil Living Dummy.

Nico: He was a nightmare brought to life for many people.

Britney Crosby: And I'm one of his victims.

Qin: That's awful Britney. I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Britney Crosby: It's all right Qin. But thank you. At least we'll never have to see Slappy ever again.

Nico: Yep. And he'll never torment us ever again.

Qin: Good. And Nico why did Thundercracker call you boss?

Nico: Oh you don't know about this. But 3 months ago we destroyed the biggest and most powerful Transformer of them all. The Transformer Devil himself - Unicron.

May: That was one of our most explosive and unforgettable battles.

Qin: Wow! I heard about all that!

Nico: Yep. It was one of the biggest battles we've all ever had. It was before we formed Goosebumps Monster Busters. Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Autobots and Decepticons of Cybertron, Earth, Velocitron, Animatron and Gigantion all formed an incredibly powerful alliance and put aside their differences to work together to destroy Unicron and rid the entire universe of his ultimate evil. We all worked together and destroyed him. After that I was officially made the new leader of the Decepticons and I'm leading them on the right path to redemption.

Qin: Nico that's so amazing!

Nico: Thanks Qin. I was made the leader of the Decepticons after we killed Megatron on one of our missions.

May: It was one of the longest and toughest battles ever.

Robby Schwartz: I heard about that. That's amazing!

Britney Crosby: It sure is.

Nico: Yep and I got this awesome medal that shows my leadership of the Decepticons. I got it for my 16th birthday.

Nico showed them said medal.

Qin: That's an amazing medal.

Robby Schwartz: That's an awesome medal. It's the symbol of the Decepticons.

Nico: That's right. It shows that I'm their leader.

Qin: Who was the leader of the Decepticons before you?

Nico: It was Megatron. And you would hate this guy Qin. He was the worst ever.

Nico revealed the full extent of Megatron's Crimes.

* * *

Megatron was a gladiator from Tarn, who sought to turn Cybertron into a cosmic dreadnaught. To win his war for conquest, Megatron's Decepticons developed the art of transformation. Reawakening on Earth in 1984, Megatron was ousted from command by Shockwave, and their power struggle continued for sometime until Optimus Prime killed himself in a video game duel.

Refusing to believe his nemesis was dead, Megatron committed suicide by blowing himself up on a space bridge. However, the explosion had merely deposited him in the Dead End region of Cybertron, where he wandered as an empty, with no recollection of who he was.

After regaining his memories, Megatron forced Ratchet to turn Starscream into a Pretender, but the ploy failed and the two were grotesquely fused in a trans-time dimensional portal explosion. Fixit separated their bodies but the two remained in stasis aboard the Ark. They reawoke when Galvatron, a future version of Megatron, attacked, and Ratchet crash landed the ship.

In one universe, Cobra rebuilt Megatron into a tank, and he allied with Optimus against Jhiaxus, his Cybertronians, and the Swarm. In another, fifteen years of peace passed before Megatron rose again. In a third, he woke up in 1994, and proceeded to lay waste to the Earth, awaiting the day Optimus Prime would return.

Megatron is the main antagonist of the series. He was responsible for bringing Cybertron out of its Golden Age when he restarted the Autobot/Decepticon civil war nine million years ago. Among his first actions was the fatal wounding of a young dock worker named Orion Pax, who was rebuilt to become Megatron's mortal enemy, Optimus Prime.

Megatron's forces boarded the Autobots' spacecraft when it was on a mission to search for new sources of energy on other planets, and was knocked offline like all the other Transformers when the craft crashed on prehistoric Earth. When both factions reawakened in 1984, Megatron made it his mission to pillage all of Earth's natural resources and enslave its populace, with the goal of revitalizing Cybertron and dominating the entire universe.

His plans were by turns cunning, wicked, outrageous, and often, utterly, utterly ludicrous.

Megatron is the secondary antagonist of the film. Taking several years after the cartoon in 2005, Megatron wages a full-scale, geniusly orchestrated assault on Autobot City, crippling the Autobot's ranks and killing several high ranking warriors. When Optimus Prime arrived to the battle, he gunned down almost every Decepticon singlehandedly before taking on Megatron himself. Though Optimus got the upper-hand and was readying to execute his nemesis, a young Autobot named Hot Rod jumped in the way when he noticed Megatron was reaching for a firearm. Megatron managed to incapacitate Hot Rod and mortally wound Optimus before the latter punched the Decepticon commander off the peak of Autobot City. Prime later died from his wounds. Soundwave recovered his fallen leader when the Decepticons began to retreat, but Starscream eventually threw Megatron's wounded body into space to rust along with several other wounded Deceptions before taking his place as the Decepticon leader. Floating in the voids of space, Megatron was summoned by the omnicidal chaos god Unicron where the former was forced to become the latter's apprentice and enforcer. In return, Unicron gave Megatron a new body and titled him as Galvatron.

The original Megatron appears in Season 2 of Beast Wars, where it is revealed that the current Megatron was acting on his predecessor's orders.

Later on, the original Megatron makes a physical appearance in Season 3, where the Predacon Megatron takes the original Megatron's spark, making the newer Megatron obtain his dragon form. However, in a deleted scene, in the series finale, the original Megatron's spark is placed back into his body.

Megatron also has another form in the G1 series named Galvatron, a new body given to him by Unicron.

Megatron led his Decepticons to Earth in the year 2010 where they fought the Autobots for possession Mini-Cons Megatron eventually managed to obtain the first two Mini-Con weapons, the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield. Thanks to his tactician, Thrust, Megatron was able to obtain the final weapon, the Requiem Blaster, which he combined with the other two to build the Hydra-Cannon. Megatron fired the weapon at Earth, but Optimus Prime took the blast to save the planet, killing himself in the process.

Prime's death plunged Megatron into a deep depression, having lost his greatest opponent without the chance to finish him with his own hands. However, the Mini-Cons were eventually able to resurrect Optimus. Megatron was later among the Transformers who had their powers boosted by their Mini-Cons after being attacked by Nemesis Prime, becoming Galvatron and returning to Cybertron with a renewed vigor for conquest.

Despite the emergence of Unicron Galvatron ignored the threat, forcing his lieutenant Starscream to sacrifice himself to make his leader see the truth. Realizing the threat Unicron posed to the universe, Galavtron rallies all the Decepticons to form an alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to stop Unicron for good. Galvatron entered Unicron's body along with Optimus Prime and traveled to the center of it. They were absorbed into the chaos god's body and mind, but when the Autobots' human allies freed the Mini-Cons from Unicron's thrall, Galvatron too was freed. Believing the threat of Unicron was over, challenged Prime to a final duel. However, the energies released in the battle reawakened Unicron. Galvatron believed that the only way to end the circle was to destroy himself and so he chose to sacrifice his life rather than live in an era of peace, plunging himself into Unicron's maw. In a flash, the two were seemingly destroyed.

Although he was believed dead by both the Autobots and Decepticons, Megatron, like Unicron, had survived the final battle. However, his body was a decayed husk absorbed into the equally damaged body of Unicron. Megatron lay dormant within Unicron for ten years until the being called Alpha Quintesson began his plan to re-energize Unicron. Seeing an opportunity, Megatron siphoned off some of the Energon that Alpha Q's Terrorcons stole, working towards his own rebirth. To turn the Decepticons to his side, Alpha Q forged a sword from Megatron's spark, but when an enraged Scorponok stabbed Megatron's corpse with the blade, Megatron was fully revived. Taking the sword for his own, Megatron proceeded to take control of Unicron's body, sending Alpha Q fleeing in Unicron's head. Megatron thus restarted his campaign against Earth and the Autobots, seeking energon to reactivate Unicron so he could use him as the ultimate weapon.

Megatron eventually succeeded in bringing Unicron to the vicinity of Cybertron and transforming the planet-eater to robot mode. However, in an attempt to stop him, Alpha Q rammed Unicron's head, charged with the positive Energon of Earth, into Unicron's body. This triggered a reaction that tore a rupture in reality that led to a new region of space where Alpha Q recreated all the planets Unicron had consumed. Megatron immediately saw these new worlds as targets to acquire more Energon, and after another series of attacks, Megatron successfully amassed enough to fully reanimate Unicron. However, the chaos-bringer's consciousness invaded Megatron's body, taking over his mind.

Although Optimus Supreme was able to destroy Unicron's body, Unicron's mind lived on within Megatron, subtly directing him to attack Cybertron and uncover a reservoir of Super Energon beneath the planet's surface. Megatron immersed himself in the powerful liquid, causing him assume a more powerful form, once again taking the name of Galvatron. Taking control of the planet, he forced the Autobots underground with Energon gas and used the planet's Energon Towers to relocate Cybertron to Alpha Q's region of space. Once there, Galvatron once again coated himself with Super Energon, causing growing to a colossal height. However, it was at that point that Unicron's influence seized control of his mind and directed him out into space to re-merge with his spark. Optimus Prime went battle the Unicron-possessed Galvatron and, after Galvatron's hatred of Unicron caused his consciousness to surface again, Prime drained Unicron's influence from Galvatron and sealed it within himself.

Enraged by Unicron's manipulations, Galvatron decided to destroy Unicron's spark, but wound up being possessed by it once more. While struggling to fight the control of Unicron, Galvatron was confronted by Optimus Prime once again. Rather than fight him, Galvatron instead flew into the foundling sun created by Primus, igniting the star and seemingly destroying himself rather than allow Unicron victory.

Ten years later though, the star would collapse, creating a black hole which threatened the existence of Cybertron and the rest of the universe. The collapse of the star also Megatron allowed his confinement within the sun. Megatron also merged his body with the remnants of Unicron's shattered form to increase his power with the energy of the dark god.

As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron in the wake of disasters caused by the black hole, Megatron stole a holographic map containing locations of the Cyber Planet Keys that could be used to seal the black hole from Vector Prime. Operating out of a fiery pocket dimension, Megatron schemed to used the world-shaping power of the Cyber Planet Keys and their focal Omega Lock to accelerate the universal degeneration created by the black hole, destroying the universe and using the keys to remake it in his own image.

Leaving Starscream and Thundercracker to search for the Omega Lock on Earth, Megatron located the resting place of the first Cyber Planet Key on Velocitron, the Speed Planet. Recruiting Ransack and Crumplezone to his cause, Megatron deduced that the planet's racing trophy was the key. After failing to defeat planet ruler Override in a race to learn more, he left Ransack and Crumplezone to compete in tournaments and win the trophy and turned his attention to the Jungle Planet, home of the second Cyber Planet Key, where he ingratiated himself with planet ruler Scourge. Both missions ultimately ended in failure, however, when the Autobots acquired the keys.

Attempting to find the third key, Megatron discovered that he had been betrayed by Starscream, who switched out the planet map with a duplicate that led him to a dead sector of space and sealed him within a metallic sphere. Scourge was able to liberate him a short time later, but in that time, Starscream had obtained the third Cyber Planet Key from Earth for himself along with the Omega Lock and other keys. Megatron made a beeline for his treacherous lieutenant, but was intercepted by the Autobots Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattorshot, who intended to hold him off until the other Autobots could stop Starscream. Starscream's attempts to harness the Earth Key caused a release of energies that gave Megatron a new Cyber Key power, the "Death Machine Gun," which he used to mow down the Autobots in his path.

The Autobots managed to retake the keys from Starscream, Megatron mounted another attack where he stole the keys and retreat into his pocket dimension. Prime pursued him through the portal and defeated him in a pitched battle, reacquiring the lock and returning to Cybertron. Megatron attempted to pursue him, but Vector Prime combined his portal-opening powers with the Cyber Planet Keys and collapsed Megatron's dimension in upon itself, resulting in Megatron's destruction.

However, the power of Megatron's Unicron armor caused him to return as a ghost-like entity composed of pure darkness. Megatron returned to Cybertron and used Unicron's reformatting powers to upgrade the injured Crumplezone into Dark Crumplezone. The Autobot Leobreaker attempted to attack him, but was unable to stop him from completely restoring his physical body. Megatron then used the lingering darkness to create an evil doppleganger of Leobreaker, Nemesis Breaker, out of the Autobot's own dark thoughts. Merging with Nemesis Breaker to form Dark Claw Mode, Megatron battled Optimus Prime and Leobreaker's Savage Claw Mode, until news of the location of the fourth and final Cyber Planet Key caused him to exit the battle.

Megatron and his party of Decepticons were guided through a spatial warp by the mysterious Soundwave to Gigantion, the Giant Planet, home of the final key. Megatron engaged the world's leader, Metroplex, for possession of the key only to be defeated in seconds. Consumed with rage, the power of Unicron within his armor reached out and detected the energies of the Giant Planet's Cyber Planet Key, drawing upon them and infusing Megatron's body with them. In his dark, shadowed form, Megatron decimated the Autobot forces before being confronted by Optimus Prime. Megatron then revealed his completed transformation - having once again become Galvatron.

After taking revenge on Metroplex, Galvatron went after the Giant Planet key. Though the Autobots were able to acquire the key, Galvatron managed to steal the completed Omega Lock soon after. Right after doing so though, Megatron was attacked by Starscream, and the two battled for possession of the artifact. Galvatron claimed a slim victory in the battle, with the sheer amount of energy released in the clash actually blasting Starscream, as well as Sideways and Soundwave, into another universe.

With the lock and keys now in his hands, Galvatron attacked Primus and returned to the Black Hole with his Decepticons, ready to destroy the universe with the Black Hole and recreate it anew. However, the Transformers from each of the five planets all got together and formed a coalition force to defeat Galvatron. In a massive battle, Galvatron was confronted by the five planet leaders, who used their combined powers to defeat him. Realizing he couldn't win, Galvatron let go of Omega Lock with the Cyber Planet Keys in it to allow the universe to be destroyed by the Black Hole. However, the Autobots managed to retrieve the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys and return them to Primus, whose Spark was then restored and who used the Ark to finally seal the black hole for good.

Having had ultimate power torn from his grasp, Galvatron contemplated giving up. However, the spirit of Starscream then appeared before him to mock him for giving up, saying that if he was to give up just like that, then he was "no Unicron." Starscream's spirit then vanished, leaving his crown which came to Galvatron. Clenching the crown close, Galvatron realized that his former lieutenant was right and decided to continue his conquest. He attacked the Autobots' project to propel the Jungle Planet back into place via massive rockets and dented one of them, setting the course of the planet out of order. However, the combined power of the Transformers of the four planets, along with Megatron's former Decepticon lackeys, managed to move the rocket back into place. Meanwhile, Megatron challenged Optimus Prime to one final duel. Battling on Cybertron's moon, Galvatron generated a massive blade of dark energy, which Prime countered with Vector Prime's sword. As the two old enemies charged towards each other in a final strike, Prime impaled Galvatron through the chest, finally killing the Decepticon leader and causing him to dissolve away.

* * *

Nico: And there you have it.

Qin: Nico that's horrifying!

Robby Schwartz: I can't believe that Megatron is that malevolent.

Britney Crosby: I'm glad he's dead and in the River of Fire. I heard that Lori Jimenez, Lily Loud and Optimus Prime beat him together.

Nico: That's right.

Qin: Wow! I'm so glad.

May: I am too Qin.

Qin: Good. May how did you get your awesome powers if I may ask?

May: Most of us got our powers from the gods and deities of myths from all over the world. I got my powers from the Cold Fire Snowflake of Tsovinar, the Goddess of the Sea in Armenian Myth.

Nico: Most of us were chosen by the gods themselves to be their champions to protect the universe and our loved ones from the threats of all evil. That's how we were able to overcome many obstacles on our journey. Friendship and love are two of the most powerful forces ever and they can overpower hatred and evil.

Qin: That's amazing Nico! I've missed out on so much.

Nico: I know.

Qin: What was the most action packed adventure you were on?

Nico: That is an easy one. The most action packed adventure we did was the Battle with Nerissa.

Qin: I've heard about that all over the news! That was an epic battle.

May: It was Qin. It was one of our most explosive and most epic battles ever. It was so powerful that it threatened to tear the entire planet apart.

Qin: Wow! But who was Nerissa?

Nico: She was the most evil person you would hate with a vengeance. She was a rogue Guardian of Candrakar.

Nico revealed the full extent of her crimes.

* * *

Nerissa was once the holder of the Heart of Kandrakar and the Guardian of Quintessence, but it was taken from her because she was corrupted by its power. Mad with jealousy, she turned on her fellow Guardians and accidentally killed Cassidy by shooting her off a cliff with lightning during a fight for the Heart of Kandrakar. For this crime, she was sentenced to be sealed in Mount Thanos until she was freed by a portal (in the comics the occurrence of all elements combined in one evanescent being). She went trough the portal to Meridian where she met the Mage, who had hoped that she would reform if shown compassion.

After the Mage's death, Nerissa took over her identity and manipulated events in Meridian from behind the scenes. She also disguised herself as a red-headed lady named Trill during the reign of Prince Phobos. Taking up work in Phobos's castle in order to feed information back to the rebels, and to become close to Elyon once she was returned to the throne. In season two, she successfully siphons all Elyon's power into a jewel, which becomes the jewel version of the Heart of Meridian.

As the former holder of the Heart of Kandrakar, Nerissa has the same powers as the current holder and Guardian of Quintessence, Will Vandom.

* * *

Qin: That's horrible!

May: Yeah. But J.D. destroyed her with a massive Kamehameha Wave blast that obliterated her into nothing. It was a powerful battle that carried enough power to destroy 100 Solar Systems.

Qin: That's incredible! I'm glad she got what she deserved. And J.D. is right about everything he says. With great power comes great responsibility.

Nico: That's J.D.'s trademark saying. It's been with him for a long time.

Qin: That's amazing. I'm so glad I'm with you all on Team Loud Phoenix Storm. I've missed out on so much.

Nico: I know.

Then they saw a bunch of people falling asleep unexpectedly.

Nico: That's weird. Everyone fell asleep.

May: I sense a Clow Card guys!

Nico: I feel it too.

Qin: I feel strange.

Nico: You're sensing a Clow Card.

May: And if my suspicions are right then we're facing the Sleep Card.

They looked at the ceiling and they saw a fairy. It was the Sleep Card. 眠 Sleep resembles a young, periwinkle, sprite with a six-point star on its forehead and one, overlarge, feathered ear on the left side of her head and short hair. Sleep sometimes carries a small wand, which usually produces the magical dust that induces sleep.

Qin: That little fairy is The Sleep Card?

Nico: Yep. If she sprinkles you with her dust, you fall asleep.

Qin: Thanks not a good thing. Induced sleep is not a good feeling. Let me handle this one.

Nico: Go for it Qin.

Qin went out of the booth and she flipped over and went at the Sleep Card. She then dodged it as the Sleep Card was flying at her and she grabbed it.

Qin: Gotcha! It's not my bedtime! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

Qin held out her hand and an energy card appeared and it sucked in the Sleep Card. It turned back into a Clow Card.

Qin: That was amazing!

Nico: Way to go Qin! You caught your first Clow Card.

Qin: I didn't know I could do that.

Nico: First for everything. J.D. told me what happened when Sakura caught this card. She was so sad that she ruined her dads work because of it.

Qin: Oh poor girl. What does her dad do?

Nico: He's an archaeology professor at Michigan University. He transferred here from Japan. But Sakura thought it was her fault.

May: Yeah. She felt so bad about it that she was crying hard.

Britney Crosby: Yeah.

Qin: Oh poor Sakura.

Nico: Yeah. That day still haunts her and she thought it was all her fault. She blamed herself for it.

Qin: Oh man.

Britney Crosby: We were really concerned for her.

Qin: I'm sorry that happened to her.

Nico: I know. But she's better now.

Qin: Good. I'm glad.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and playing card games. I was in deep thought.

Me: Hey Sheila I've been thinking about something.

Sheila: What is it J.D.?

Me: I was thinking about what the Shredder spliced you with and I think that the monster DNA he spliced you with is not monster DNA but Alien DNA.

Sheila: That is a strong possibility. Do you think you can find out what it is?

Me: Sure. But I'll need some blood. One drop should do it.

Donatello: I never did find out the species of your monster forms.

Me: Lets find out what they are.

I pulled up the computer and Sheila cut her finger.

Me: Put your sample here.

Sheila put a drop of her blood into an analyzer machine in the computer and it was analyzing it. It found out that Sheila was spliced with Uintahzian Rockspider DNA.

Me: Wow! Uintahzian Rockspider DNA.

Laney: Uintahzian Rockspiders?

Lana: Those creatures look really scary.

Me: It says here that they are an extremely savage and ruthless predatory species of spider from the planet Uintahzia, located 2.3 million Light-Years away from Earth in the Andromeda Galaxy. Their legs are so powerful that they can destroy solid bedrock like a thin piece of wood. And they eat anything by wrapping them up in webbing.

Nicole: I remember seeing those creatures. They are extremely voracious and extremely dangerous.

Shanan: Yeah they are terrifying as well.

Nanette: Lets find out what Thunderlegs is.

Me: Okay.

Nanette put a drop of her blood into the analyzer machine in the computer and it found out that Nanette was spliced with Xepthorgan Stormbeetle DNA.

Me: A Xepthorgan Stormbeetle?

Nanette: So that's what Thunderlegs Species is called.

Lola: Wow! I've never heard of a creature like that.

Me: Me neither Lola. Lets see.

I found out that they come from the gas giant planet Xepthorga.

The planet Xepthorga is a Super Gas Giant planet located in the Unknown Zone of the Universe. It is 400 million kilometers or 248,548,476,894 miles in diameter. Making it one of the largest known planets in the universe. It's also home to some of the most powerful and most violent storms of any planet. Winds blow at 10,500,000 miles per hour and lightning strikes at 100 quadrillion strikes every 1/16 of a second and it is one of the most electrically charged planets in the universe.

Me: Wow! Planet Xepthorga is a violent storm planet!

Lori: That is literally a terrifying and strange planet!

Varie: That planet looks fierce just from looking at it.

Me: No kidding. It says here that Xepthorgan Stormbeetles eat the lightning from the clouds of the planet and it gives them more power and strength.

Nanette: That explains why I have a diet for lightning when a thunderstorm rolls in.

Lola: I didn't know it was possible for that to happen.

Me: And it says here that they use the strong currents of the wind to fly and they can fly in the planets extreme gravity.

Lisa: Wow! That's an amazing feature for an extraterrestrial insectoid organism.

Me: It sure is.

Stewie: These test results are fascinating!

Me: They sure are Stewie.

Brian: I never even knew all these creatures even existed.

Sydney: Me neither. So we've been spliced with Alien DNA.

Chione: That is like what happened to me.

Sheila: Hard to imagine.

Sydney: I wonder what Quarry's species is.

Me: Lets find out.

Sydney put a drop of her blood into the analyzer and the machine revealed that Sydney was spliced with the DNA of a Manitouan Cave Hopper.

Me: A Manitouan Cave Hopper?

Sydney: So that's Quarry's species?

Lincoln: I didn't know that Quarry's species was called that.

Me: Lets see what it says about the planet.

I looked it up and it said that Quarry comes from the planet Manitou VII.

Planet Manitou VII is a strange planet located in the Unknown Zone. A Mysterious Event caused 20% of the planets structure to be blasted to space dust. It is named after Manitou Springs in Colorado and the planet is home to the largest cave system ever. Loaded with rock formations, crystal rooms, stalactites, stalagmites and columns. It is also loaded with bats of many types that live in the ceiling.

Me: Whoa! The planet is like Earth but 20% of its structure has been blown apart.

Lily: What caused that?

Me: It says it's unknown.

Naruto: What does it say about Quarry's Species?

Me: Lets see. It says that Manitouan Cave Hoppers are an insectoid humanoid species that live in the caves of the planet and they are extremely predatory. They are very phobic of light and they hide in the darkness of the caves for protection from the planets 3 suns.

Sydney: That's incredible. But I wonder how the planet got 20% of its structure blown apart.

Me: Maybe Quarry might know.

Sydney: Let me see.

Sydney talked to Quarry in her subconscious.

Sydney: How did your home planet get 20% of its planetary structure get blown apart?

Quarry: A massive meteor crashed into the planet over 500 million of your years ago Sydney. The meteor would be the size of your planets moon.

Sydney: That's unbelievable! Thank you for telling me this.

Quarry: You're welcome Sydney.

Sydney told us.

Me: So a massive meteor crashed into Manitou VII?

Aylene C.: And it was as big as the moon? That's incredible!

Luna: That's awful dude!

Naruto: It's amazing that his world survived that.

Me: No kidding bro. But I wonder what George, Ken, Roy and Max were spliced with.

Lucy Loud: We'll have to find out when we invite them over.

Me: I know Lucy. But now we know what happened. The Shredder spliced you guys with Alien DNA from planets all over the universe.

Chione: The Shredder was really playing with fire.

Helen Wheels: He sure was. It's absolutely despicable that he was doing all that.

Alan (Ben 10): I know. I can't believe he was that evil.

Nico and the others came back.

Me: Hey guys.

Autobot Jazz: So, how was McDonald's?

Nico: It was great Jazz. We had a great lunch. Also Qin caught the Sleep Card.

Qin: Yep.

Me: Way to go Qin!

She handed it to me.

Qin: Thanks J.D. It was so cool capturing the Sleep Card.

Nico: She did a great job.

I signed the card.

Me: We also found out some very interesting information.

We revealed what we found out about Sydney, Nanette and Sheila.

Nico: So the Shredder Spliced them with Alien DNA from different planets? That's madness!

Me: We had to find out what species they were. We couldn't just refer to them as monsters forever.

Nico: That's true. But I've never heard of creatures like these.

Lola: None of us have Nico.

Qin: It's amazing that you all know so much about so many alien creatures from all over the universe.

Me: Thanks Qin.

Stacy: We've been to many planets and it is so awesome!

Rita: Oh kids.

Lori: What is it mom?

Rita: I have great news for you all. We're gonna go and visit your cousins Dipper and Mabel Pines.

The Loud Kids cheered.

Lincoln: I haven't seen cousin Dipper in forever.

Lana: Me neither.

Luna: Dude its been so long.

Me: Where do they live?

Laney: They live in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Me: That's a beautiful place. But I heard rumors flying around that it's home to lots of legendary creatures.

Luan: It is. And it's a Legend-ary Place! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laugh while everyone else signed.

Qin: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Me: Luan is a major kick in the butt Qin. She cracks us up.

Nico: Gravity Falls is an amazing place.

Me: What can you tell us about your cousins guys?

Lori told us about them.

* * *

Dipper Pines.

Dipper was born on August 31, 1999. His family lives in Piedmont, California. From a young age, Dipper's mother would dress him up in a lamb costume and have him perform his signature song and dance, the "Lamby Lamby Dance." He and Mabel were raised unreligiously, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence. Since he was young, his favorite holiday has been Halloween, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five. He attended Eggbert Elementary with his sister.

Sometime during the month of June, Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were sent north up the coast to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who runs a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack which doubles as his house. While Mabel adjusts with ease, Dipper initially finds it difficult to get used to his new surroundings.

One fateful day, Stan tasks Dipper to put up hanging signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky part" of the Gravity Falls Forest, where he discovers a journal written by an unknown and enigmatic author detailing the town's secrets and dangers. Dipper discloses his findings with Mabel and consecutively meets her new boyfriend, Norman, who he begins to suspect is a zombie based on the information in Journal 3. Despite failing to find any incriminating evidence, Dipper confronts his sister on the theory, resulting in an argument. During Mabel's date, however, he notices Norman's right hand falling off on camera, which Norman suspiciously attaches back on, making him fearful that Mabel could unknowingly be in danger.

Using the Mystery Cart with the keys he obtains from the Mystery Shack's clerk, Wendy, Dipper quickly heads to rescue Mabel, and, upon finding her, he realizes that Norman is actually made up of five gnomes stacked on top of each other which are residing in the forest, who planned to kidnap Mabel and force her to become their "queen." He manages to subdue the creatures and escape with his sister, but they are pursued by a large monster made of hundreds of gnomes. The two end up crashing the Mystery Cart upon arriving at the Shack and are cornered by the monster. The head gnome, Jeff, informs them that they will do "something crazy" unless Mabel becomes their queen, and in response, Mabel agrees, much to Dipper's dismay. Shortly after accepting the gnomes' ring, she uses the Mystery Shack leaf-blower to defeat the gnomes, impressing Dipper in the process. With all the gnomes finally gone, the two make up and enter the Shack, and in an act of newfound appreciation of the twins, Stan allows them each one free gift, with Dipper choosing a new hat to replace his old one, which was taken by a gnome. Before going to bed, he writes two new entries in the journal, one being that a gnome's weakness is a leaf blower, and the other stating that while Journal 3 has told him to refuse trust from anyone in the town, he knows Mabel will always have his back.

Mabel Pines

Mabel was born on August 31, 1999. According to her, her first word was "unicorn." She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for art since she was two years old. She and Dipper were raised nonreligious, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence. Since the age of three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween in Piedmont with Dipper Pines. At age nine, she won a mini-golf tournament and from then on she has been amazing at it.

Sometime early during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper, were sent from Piedmont, California to the small, sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle, Grunkle Stan. Mabel believes that this is her "chance to have an epic summer romance," and shows her boy-crazy obsession when she tries to date many local boys before agreeing to date a very mysterious character, who says he is a teenage boy named Norman, in the half hour Dipper left to hang signs for the Mystery Shack. Little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes, posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes ask her to be their queen and try to kidnap her when she refuses. Dipper aids in Mabel's escape and brings her back to the Mystery Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats the gnomes by using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook, despite her Grunkle's suggestion of a doll.

* * *

Me: Wow! Your cousins are amazing.

Lori: Thanks J.D.

Me: So Dipper is called that because he has a birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper in the middle of his forehead?

Laney: Yep. It's his birthmark.

Me: He's not the only one that has a constellation birthmark.

I pulled back my trench coat flap and on the right side of my neck was a birthmark in the shape of the constellation of Phoenix the Firebird.

Lincoln: Wow! That's an interesting birthmark.

Me: It's the Constellation of Phoenix the Firebird. It's a constellation that only appears in the night skies of the Southern Hemisphere. I was born on October 14th in New Zealand while my parents were on Vacation there. It was at that moment that I also had this birthmark on me.

Nico: That's so cool!

Xion: I didn't know the stars did that to you.

Nicole: The power of the stars works in all kinds of mysterious ways.

Laney: That is very enigmatic.

Me: It sure is. Ms. Rita can we all go and meet Dipper and Mabel?

Rita: Sure J.D. They'll be so excited to meet you all.

Me: Awesome! And without a doubt they have heard about all of us.

Varie: This is gonna be awesome!

We got ready to go to Oregon.

* * *

GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON

* * *

We were flying and driving and riding our horses as we were in the forests of southwestern Oregon. We arrived in Gravity Falls. It was an amazing town.

* * *

The future site of the valley of Gravity Falls was originally inhabited by Dinosaurs, over 65,000,000 years BCE. Uniquely, the prehistoric beasts of the area did not perish from the impact of a meteor, as purported by the common theory; conversely, many became buried alive in tree sap, frozen within the bowels of the Earth and remaining there for eons. According to tree ring interruptions and radiation tests, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed by an alien spaceship crash-landing into Earth around 35 million years later. Whether the craft caused the town's strange properties or the place's strange properties attracted the craft is still unknown, however numerous anomalies such as electrical interference and sick livestock are linked to the ship's existence beneath the town.

The first human inhabitants of the valley were Gravity Falls' native population, who mysteriously evacuated around AD 1000 after a shaman named Modoc learned of the prophecy that foretold the destruction Weirdmageddon from his interactions with Bill Cipher. The valley was deemed "cursed land" by the natives, who left behind troves of pottery, blankets, and art in local caves, relics that would one day be hoarded by the Northwests.

The town of Gravity Falls was officially founded in 1842 by the deposed 8½th president of the United States of America, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq., who discovered the valley after falling off a cliff due to riding his horse backwards. Though it was originally only a small settlement, Trembley acted as its first mayor, instituting a variety of legislature that reflected his insanity. The town flourished in the late 1840s from the Gold Rush, which was followed by a lesser-known "Flannel Rush", however both were at an end a year later, as miners were scared away by sightings of dinosaurs in the Gravity Falls mines.

Gravity Falls saw a population boom in the early 1860s as American pioneers travelled the Oregon Trail, many of whom ended up settling in the town. Among those who chose Gravity Falls as their home were settlers Grady and Fertilia Mecc, who are credited with the invention of the "High Five" and holding a record number of 42 offspring.

In 1883, following the disappearance of Trembley, who sought immortality by preserving his body in peanut brittle and stashed himself in an underground cave beneath the Gravity Falls Cemetery, the U.S. government immediately enacted the Northwest Cover-up, in which Trembley's existence was erased from history and his identity as town founder and mayor was replaced by local nobody turned celebrity, Nathaniel Northwest. Having come into power as mayor and attained an illustrious wealth, Northwest enlisted the help of the town's lumberjacks in building his elaborate mansion in exchange for a lavish festival open to all the townsfolk, a promise he quickly reneged on following the manor's completion. 1883 was later marked by numerous disasters and catastrophes, including the Great Flood, which took the lives of many lumberjacks formerly involved in the construction of Northwest Manor, and the Great Train Crash, in which a passing conductor grew distracted by a "flash of light" and inadvertently sent his train off a cliff.

In 1920, the "Maple Syrup Prohibition" led to secret pancake speakeasies.

In 1937, a plane crashed into the mountains and a woman escaped into the forest. The words "Amelia was here" are carved into the mountainside.

* * *

Me: Wow! Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Lincoln: This place is amazing.

Nico: It sure is.

We arrived at a cool place called the Mystery Cabin. It was a cool place where famous creatures of legend and cryptozoology are put on display.

Me: Wow. So this is the Mystery Cabin.

Nico: This is so cool!

There we saw Dipper and Mabel Pines!

Dipper: Hey guys!

Lincoln: Cousins!

They hugged!

Lori: It's great to see you guys!

Mabel: We missed you guys!

Dipper: Whoa! No way! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? It's so awesome to meet you all!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Dipper. And you too Mabel.

Mabel: You are so awesome guys!

Nico: Thanks Mabel.

Mabel: (hugs Cacnea in cuteness) Cacnea's so cute!

James: Funny. Most of the time, Cacnea's the one that hugs me.

Dipper and Mabel told us why we were called to Gravity Falls.

Dipper: We're glad you're all here J.D. There's a reason why.

Me: What's wrong?

Dipper: We were invited to a party at the Northwest Estate.

Me: The Northwest Estate? You mean the Northwest's? The most richest family in all of Oregon?

Dipper: That's right.

Nico: Who are the Northwest's?

Me: Only the most powerful and richest family in all of the state of Oregon.

I revealed the whole history of the Northwest Family.

* * *

150 years prior to the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the mansion was built and completed by local lumberjacks with the promise that the Northwests would host an annual party to the public of Gravity Falls. However, this promise was broken, allowing only upper-class citizens of Oregon into the party.

In "The Golf War," the Pines family and Soos drove Pacifica home from Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt as a nice gesture by Mabel, since her parents hadn't arrived to pick her up and it was starting to rain. After Pacifica opened the gates to her home, Dipper and Mabel saw how exquisite it was and agreed they should have charged her for the taco Mabel gave her.

In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it was revealed that the mansion was haunted by one of its original creators, a lumberjack who had sworn vengeance on the Northwests. The Northwests hired Dipper to get rid of the spirit by trapping it into a silver mirror, but the spirit escaped by breaking the mirror. The spirit then returned to the mansion and started turning people into wood, refusing to stop until a Northwest opened the party gates up to the public like their ancestors promised. Once everyone at the party was turned to wood, including Dipper, Pacifica opened the party to the public, appeasing the spirit and lifting the curse.

In "The Stanchurian Candidate," the mansion briefly appears on a map of Gravity Falls.

In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the Northwest family loses their fortune, resulting in Preston having to sell the mansion in order to stay wealthy. Meanwhile, Old Man McGucket acquires wealth by marketing his inventions to the US government; and after spotting the mansion for sale, he purchases it. After Dipper and Mabel leave Gravity Falls, McGucket is seen standing in the fancy interior of the mansion.

* * *

Me: The Northwest Family may be rich, but they also have some incredibly shady activity.

Laney: What kind of Shady Activity?

Me: A lot of evil activity.

I revealed all of Preston Northwest's Activity.

* * *

Preston is introduced in "Irrational Treasure" celebrating Pioneer day with his family and using his relation to the Town's supposed founder as an excuse to lord his superiority over the people.

He later returns in "The Golf War" to drop his daughter off at a match between her and Mabel, however rather than stay to support his daughter, he and his wife leave to go to a party– offering her the words of advice: "Don't lose".

But its not until "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that Preston demonstrates just how evil a man he truly is, in fact serving as the true main antagonist of the episode. Preston's ancestor Nathaniel had manipulated local lumberjacks into building what became the family mansion 150 years earlier, by promising he would use the space for a great public service– an annual party held by the family for the workers in the community. However, on the day of their party, the Northwests refused to let in the Lumberjacks and hold up his end of the bargain– instead laughing them off and enjoying a soiree for the rich. Adding injury to insult, the mass removal of the mountainside trees caused mudslides that same evening which killed several of the lumberjacks. One lumberjack among those who died swore a curse on the Northwest line with his dying breath; unless they agreed to honor the promise and let the common folk into their annual party after 150 years he would return to seek revenge.

As the curse began to come true, rather than opening the gates and letting the common folk in to break the curse, Preston instead forced his daughter to manipulate Dipper into getting rid of the ghost. Its revealed in this episode as opposed to simply being neglectful, Preston is outright emotionally and psychologically abusive towards Pacifica– going so far as to train her to respond on command to a small bell he keeps on his person (like a dog).

After Dipper successfully trapped the ghost in a silver mirror, Preston thanked him and then began to welcome his guests. However upon learning the truth from the trapped ghost, Dipper angrily stormed back in and called Preston out for his callousness and deception. While Pacifica attempted to apologize to Dipper, Preston intimidated his daughter into silence before smugly dismissing Dipper and his anger– reminding him that this would be the last time anyone of "his kind" (the common-folk) would be allowed at his party.

However, the ghost managed to free itself from the mirror and began terrorizing the party, transforming the guests into wooden statues and causing general mayhem. Rather than agree to break the curse and save his guests, Preston instead hid with his wife and a butler in a panic room– leaving everyone else to their doom.

Once the ghost had turned everyone into wood, it planned to burn the mansion down killing everyone. However, Pacifica (having received renewed confidence from Dipper) decided to go against her family's legacy by breaking the curse. However Preston was watching the scene from a trap door, and emerged to order his daughter to leave the gates closed and join them in the panic room (he also reveals his plan to kill and eat the family butler if their food ran out before the ghost left). However finally standing up to her psychologically abusive father Pacifica opened the gates, letting the common people in and breaking the curse. This undid the ghost's damage and saved everyone. However, Preston's only response was narrow-minded shock and terror that the common folk were invading his party.

In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Preston attempts to offer an allegiance to the dream demon Bill Cipher after he melts the Nathaniel Northwest Statue, despite Pacifica scorning him for it. Bill chooses to disfigure his face by rearranging his facial features instead. Preston collapses in front of a screaming Pacifica and Priscilla.

In the series' finale "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", it is shown that Preston and Priscilla were petrified and added into Bill's throne of human agony along with many other citizens while Pacifica evaded capture. Eventually, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were able to free the citizens, and Preston's face was returned to normal. When Pacifica was called in to help to stop Bill, Preston (doing the right thing for once) encouraged her to do so. Following Bill's death and the end of Weirdmageddon, Preston was among the people delighted that everything was finally back to normal. However, he was ultimately forced to sell his mansion in order to maintain his family's wealth due to his attempted allegiance with Bill, much to his distress. He is last seen breaking down in tears as the mansion is put on for sale.

* * *

Me: I've been gathering evidence on Preston Northwest and his wife Priscilla for a while now. So far all my evidence was too little. I needed to make Preston talk and make him talk about his crimes. But because all the security around the mansion is too tight, I haven't been able to do so.

Dipper: That's awful.

Me: But I have a plan. I'm going to go undercover as a rich acquaintance of the Northwest's and expose them while wearing a wire.

Laney: That's perfect!

We then put our plan into action.

* * *

We set up camp at a hill and we saw a beautiful mansion that was not nearly as nice as ours. We saw that the mansion was amazing! But it was heavily guarded. We saw that guards were everywhere holding all the people back and it was a big party. But it wasn't just any ordinary party. It was the annual Northwest Grand Party. One of the biggest parties of the year. But I found out that a terrible event happened at the house 150 years ago. In the 19th Century, when Preston Northwest's Great Grandfather, Nathaniel Northwest had the mansion built, he promised to throw a great party for everyone. But when the house was done, Nathaniel went back on his word and double-crossed everyone by refusing to let them in and because of that, they were cursed. The Lumberjack vowed that 150 years after the mansion was built, he would return from the dead and get revenge on all the Northwest's. And he promised to kill all the Northwest's if the people don't get their wish.

Me: So the party is a result of another family turned evil because of their own greed and selfishness.

Laney: This is absolutely disgusting.

Lori: The Northwest's are literally the worst.

Me: They make it sound like they're dating the most hated person ever.

Lincoln: So what are we gonna do?

I got amazing rich people costumes and we went in under assumed identities. Horsea and Private were posing as stuffed animals. Skipper, A.J. and the penguins went into the security system room.

We went into the mansion and we saw a lot of party guests and more.

Me: Wow. Very exquisite place.

Lincoln: This place is beautiful.

Laney: It's just as nice as are mansion.

Lori: The Northwest's literally have incredible good taste.

Lola: They sure do.

We met Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica: Welcome to the party.

Me: (Normal voice) Tha... (Clears throat) (In a falsetto) (British Accent) Thank you Ms. Pacifica.

Lincoln: (In a falsetto) Thank you for inviting us.

I saw Preston and Priscilla Northwest.

Me: (In my head) Targets sighted.

We then talked to Pacifica alone.

Pacifica: So what is the reason you wanted to talk to me alone?

Me: (Normal Voice) Pacifica, My name is not Cornelius Knickerbocker.

I reveal my face.

Pacifica: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Me: That's right. We are really here to arrest your parents. We know you lied to us. But I have a feeling you were coerced into doing it.

Mabel: But I thought you invited us here because a ghost was troubling you.

Pacifica: (tears in her eyes) I lied about it, Mabel. All of it, all of it was a lie.

Mabel: Excuse me?

William: I thought you were rich.

Pacifica: That part is true. But everything else about my family is a lie! My lifestyle, the respect, everything! I made up everything about what I said about my family! All because I wanted to have friends. That's why I acted like a snob over the years! I just wanted some respect from everyone else! I thought that if I was more like my parents, I'd think people would like me! But I was wrong! Everything was my fault! It's all my fault that nobody in the Gravity Falls likes me, and I guess it serves me right! I was such an idiot for everything that I did! I guess…I'll never learn. I'll never have any friends now.

All of us felt really bad for Pacifica now.

Pacifica: (sobs) You guys might as well just kill me now. It's better then being a slave to my parents any longer!

Ultra Humanite: I have a better idea. (fires a net at Pacifica, trapping her) Apologies, but this is a safety precaution so you don't do anything bad to yourself.

Pacifica: I understand.

Me: Gerard, that's not necessary. Dipper will look after her.

Dipper: Okay.

Me: Okay but we have to keep up a front.

* * *

In the hall they saw the security room.

Shocker: I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter.

Rhino: Right, Herman. (sees A.J. going into the security console) What the hell are you doing, AJ?

AJ: I recognize the security system. My parents had the exact one once. I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say "breaking and entering". (finishes supposedly disabling security) There. We're in.

Maria: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

A.J.: Why's that?

Francis: Because you just tapped into a dummy box, which means those guards are gonna be here quicker than you can say "rookie mistake."

The guards approached them.

Guard: Hands up.

Shocker, Rhino, Francis, and Maria punch them, knocking them unconscious.

They found the real security system and disabled it.

* * *

A.J.: (In a radio) J.D. we disabled the security system.

Me: (Telepathically) Good work A.J. Wait for my command.

A.J.: Roger that.

I walked up to Preston and Priscilla.

Preston: Ah Cornelius Knickerbocker how great of you to show up.

Me: (In a falsetto) (British Accent) (Turns on wire) Thank you old chap. I have a question for you? What lead to the success of your magnificent wealth?

Preston: Well it was not an easy task. But I had to lie my way to get to the top. Over the years my family stole from banks all over the country and we lied and made corrupt deals with all of the most powerful figures in the world. But it was mostly Russia to help certain people get into power. Like the senators of the world and the Prime Ministers.

Me: So you're saying that you meddled in certain world elections?

Preston: Indeed.

Outside was an ice cream truck. But what everyone doesn't know is that it's an undercover FBI truck with equipment inside. The man at the wiretap gave the thumbs up saying we got it.

Director Wray: SWAT Team lets move in.

They got ready.

Director Wray: (On the Radio) J.D. you were right. We're moving in.

Me: (Telepathically) Great Director Wray.

I used the sleep card to knock out the guards into a deep sleep.

Lana opened the gates and the SWAT Team moved in.

Lola and Lily then opened the doors and the SWAT Team came in.

Preston: What's going on here!?

Me: (Normal Voice) The end of a criminal empire!

I took off my disguise and we all did the same.

Me: Surprise!

Preston: J.D. Knudson and Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? What's going on here!?

They put him and Priscilla in handcuffs.

Director Wray: Preston Northwest, you're under arrest for fraud, child abuse, high treason and first class conspiracy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

My Dark Orb detector went off and there was a dark orb somewhere in the house.

Me: There's a dark orb here.

Pacifica: Yes. It's over there.

We saw it on a pedestal. The Dark Orb was as big as a huge pearl.

Me: There it is.

Nico: That was easy to find. But Preston and Priscilla Northwest, you both have failed this world as parents and as people.

Skipper: Private, Kowalski. Get all the papers detailing the Northwest's family history. Rico, you're with me. We're going to loot the mansion of its' undeserved possessions.

Private: Yes sir!

Pacifica: You never loved me "Mom and Dad"! All you ever cared about was money and wealth! And it was because of you that I never get to do the things I want or have any friends! You never gave me what I wanted!

Laney: You disgust me! You two give loving parents a really bad name!

Lana: That's right!

Lola: Yeah!

?: They do give loving parents a bad name don't they?

We turned and we saw Daolon Wong! He was reborn as a Heartless! He was now known as the Nightmare Leech Wizard!

* * *

Prior to the events of the story, Daolon Wong has mentioned he had fought and defeated Uncle's teacher Chi Master Fong.

Daolon Wong first appeared in the filler episode "The Chosen One". In this episode monks believed that Tohru was the latest reincarnation of The Chosen One meant to lead their people. Fearing the Chosen One's good chi would be awakened and fight against the forces of darkness, Daolon Wong sent his dark chi warriors to kill Tohru but Uncle's magic and Jackie's martial arts defeated them. Daolon then snuck into the Holy Sanctuary where he summoned his dark chi warriors and attempted to kill Tohru himself during the ritual to reawaken The Chosen One's chi. He was defeated by Uncle, and fled when it was revealed Tohru was not "The Chosen One".

Daolon Wong later appeared in the filler episode "The Good, The Bad, The Blind, The Deaf, and The Mute". In this episode Daolon sought out a giant idol of the Three Wise Monkeys that had the ability to give people disabilities of being either blind, deaf, or mute. He used the statue to render Tohru blind, Jackie mute, and Jade deaf. With guidance from Uncle on how to be "handicapable", they manage to defeat Daolon Wong's dark chi warriors and Uncle seals the power of the statue away which causes Daolon Wong to be afflicted with all three disabilities of the statue.

Daolon Wong also appeared in a Christmas special episode in which he kidnapped Santa Claus so he could steal his powerful chi. He is stopped by the combined efforts of Jackie, El Toro, Uncle, and Viper, while Tohru, Jade, and Paco delivered some of the presents.

In season three, Daolon Wong had managed to recover from his last defeat and attempted to steal the Twelve Talismans from Section 13. Jackie however vaporizes the Talismans so Daolon Wong cannot get them. Uncle also traps Daolon Wong's dark chi warriors in the Urn of Wei, which causes Daolon to enslave Chow, Finn, and Ratso and transform them into his new dark chi warriors. It is revealed that the power in the Talismans could not be destroyed and simply attach themselves to new hosts based on the most noble of each animal species (for example the Dog Talisman's power of immortality ended up in a dog named Scruffy). The entire season revolves around Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Section 13 trying to keep Daolon Wong from getting the Talisman powers in the animals. Daolon only manages to get the powers of the Pig and Rooster Talismans, and briefly the Sheep Talisman. He also later turns Hak Foo into a dark chi warrior. In the season finale the Dragon Talisman cannot find a host as their are no more dragons alive, so Daolon Wong makes a deal with Shendu's spirit to bring him back to life in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power. Shendu ends up taking the Dragon Talisman's power for himself as well as absorbing the Pig and Rooster Talisman powers from Daolon Wong. Angry about being double crossed, Daolon Wong helps Uncle seal Shendu back into his statue form after being arrested and by extension returning the Talismans to existence.

In the season four premiere, Daolon Wong tries to summon the Shadowkhan to break himself, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo out of prison. He end up summoning Tarakudo on accident, who takes the others as his henchmen and becomes the main villain of season four.

Daolon Wong appears for the last time in the filler episode "Deja Vu". In this episode Daolon Wong tries to steal the Deja Vu stone which would allow him to travel back in time and correct past mistakes. Jackie manages to grab the stone and they both travel back together to various moments in the series. They eventually arrive in the first episode of the show, in which Jackie tricks Finn, Ratso, and Chow into taking Daolon prisoner by claiming he had the Rooster Talisman.

* * *

Nico: Daolon Wong!

Me: We killed you!

Nightmare Leech Wizard: Yes you did kill me.

Jade Chan: You're even more uglier than before, Wong.

Nightmare Leech Wizard: That's your opinion. But I think of this as something else. After all, was it not inevitable that I would become a Heartless?

Maria: Where are you going with this?

Nightmare Leech Wizard: I have observed my capabilities since being reborn in this form. I have learned that a Heartless loses the body that it once had as a normal being. But what really intrigued me is that it becomes stronger than its' original body. In addition, the brain keeps going and the Heartless in question no longer ages, making it immortal.

William: What are you trying to say?

Nightmare Leech Wizard: That perhaps being a Heartless is a gift, a way to separate the weak from the strong. After all, most villains like me are superior to all average humans. I see this in nature, predators consuming the prey, the weak. So, by killing me, you basically helped me move on to the next stage in human evolution.

Me: Don't flatter yourself yet you freak! You act like you know the Heartless inside and out. But your knowledge is dangerously lacking. Heartless are not immortal. They can die just like everything else. They are born from the darkness in the heart. But like the darkness, the light will destroy them! Lets dance Wong! But not in here. Lets take the fight outside.

Nightmare Leech Wizard: Good idea. A mansion like this is too exquisite to be destroyed.

Me: Very sporting of you. Director Wray, don't take the Northwest Parents away yet. We need to have them taste the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm when we're done with our old friend here.

Director Wray: Understood J.D.

We went outside to the forest and we went at the Nightmare Leech Lizard. I punched him in the face and slashed him with my sword and I punched him in the face again.

Nico: Daolon Wong, you have failed this world!

Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach with devastating force and kicked him in the face and slashed his eyes out.

Lori and Jade fired a massive blast of wind and blew him around in a powerful tornado of wind.

Leni crushed him with a tree and Luna slammed a powerful blast of water into him.

Vince fired a bunch of crystal shards and slashed him all over.

Aylene and Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned him.

Qin: Time to show you some dragon power!

Qin turned into Scalebreath! Her eyes turned green and slit and her skin turned dark yellow and scaly and her head grew larger and turned into a lizards head and her tongue turned into that of a snake and she grew a tail from her butt and her fingers turned into claws and so did her toes.

Scalebreath: Time to burn!

Scalebreath breathed a massive blast of fire at Daolon Wong's heartless and burned him bad.

Me: That was so awesome!

Scalebreath: Thanks J.D.

Me: Lets see how you like some combos!

Jazz: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Spectrum Beacon and Speakers 100-fold.

Robby Schwartz: This is gonna be interesting! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Technokinetic Powers 100-fold.

Jazz and Robby Schwartz: VERTIGO LIGHT LASER DEATHSTORM!

Robby Schwartz made a powerful laser gun and Jazz fired a light show from his spectrum beacon that made Daolon Wong disoriented and dizzy and Robby fired his laser gun and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

James: Lets do it Cacnea! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Cacnea's abilities 100-fold.

G1 Thundercracker: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons and abilities 100-fold.

James: Cacnea, use Energy Ball!

G1 Thundercracker and James: SUPERSONIC ENERGY BOMB SURPRISE!

Cacnea fired an energy ball and Thundercracker flew at Mach 8 or 5,600 miles per hour and it released a massive sonic boom blast and it merged with the Energy Ball and the blast slammed into Daolon Wong and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Carol: Lets get him Maria!

Maria: You got it Carol!

Carol fired a powerful blast of Burning Godzilla's Atomic Ray and Maria fired a massive blast of water.

Carol and Maria: NUCLEAR MEGATSUNAMI BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into radioactive water and it burned the Daolon Wong Heartless and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Jade: You will never be welcome here again Daolon Wong! HYPERCANE SUPERSHRED STORM!

Jade Chan fired a massive blast of wind and it hit Daolon Wong and shredded him all over.

Pacifica Northwest: This is the power of friendship! MONEY RAY DEATHSTORM!

Pacifica fired a powerful green energy blast in the shape of dollar signs and they hit him and exploded. He died on the spot and his spirit went into the River of Fire.

Daolon Wong: This can't be happening! I'm immortal!

Me: Go back to Hell!

Daolon Wong was gone forever. In the flames of eternal forgetfulness.

Me: Now to make sure that Pacifica's parents know what they are dealing with!

Dipper: You got it J.D.! I've always wanted to try this. Pacifica, I've wanted to tell you this for a while. I love you. Ever since we defeated Bill Cipher, I've wanted to tell you about that. I love you and you are the most beautiful girl ever. I love you Pacifica.

Pacifica was shocked! She never felt this way before. But she knew it was true.

Pacifica: I love you too Dipper!

They kissed for the first time and we were so happy for them both.

Me: I'm so happy for you guys.

Pacifica: Lets do a final smash together.

Dipper: You got it!

Dipper and Pacifica: ZODIAC LOVEFIRE BURST!

Dipper and Pacifica fired a powerful blast of fire in the shapes of the symbols of the Celestial Zodiac and they slammed into Pacifica's parents and they exploded with the intensity of a bunch of landmines. It didn't kill them. But it did send a message to them.

Me: This is what you get for your crimes against Oregon and the country.

Nico caught a Ferrothorn and a Klinklang during the battle.

Pacifica: (To the Viewers) Having all the money in the world does not bring you happiness. It only brings misery.

Me: You got that right.

We moved the Northwest Mansion and all of the town of Gravity Falls to the Gotham Royal York area and it was in the forest sector. We moved the Northwest Mansion to the estate grounds and it was connected to the estate. Dipper and Mabel and the Pines family live in the mansion and so does Pacifica. Preston and Priscilla Northwest were found guilty of their crimes and sentenced to 20 Life terms plus 10,742 years without parole in Federal Prison and were ordered to pay the entire city of Gravity Falls $928,827,826,829,637,846,978.00 in restitution. Odd and Wendy Corduroy got hitched.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and two more bad parents brought to justice and another Clow Card caught.

I did some submissions on Deviantart for Gravity Falls and The Loud House and we thought it would be cool to do a chapter for it. Gravity Falls is an awesome show from Disney! I love the theme song and it's awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card we're going after is the Big Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	803. Hawaiian Mystery Mayhem

At the estate we were watching nature documentaries.

Sydney: Hey guys we're going to the mall.

Leni: The Mall!? Let me clear my schedule for the day. (Grabs Lori's phone) Delete, delete, delete, delete. (Realizes she has Lori's phone) Oh whoops. This is your phone Lori.

Lori: Ugh. (Takes it back)

Me: Have a good time at the mall girls.

Qin: Will do J.D.

Me: You can go with them if you want Leni.

Leni: Sure J.D.!

Leni went with them.

Ace: Can I go with the five of you to the mall?

Sydney: Sure Mariah.

Ace went with them.

They left for the mall.

Dipper: So J.D. I heard you have a Constellation Birthmark like me.

Me: I sure do Dipper.

I showed him my Phoenix the Firebird Birthmark.

Me: It's the constellation of Phoenix the Firebird. It's a constellation usually found in the Southern Hemisphere.

Dipper: That's so cool!

Pacifica: It sure is.

Nico: I was amazed myself. J.D. got that birthmark when he was born in New Zealand while his family was on vacation.

Me: Yep.

Dipper: Here's mine.

Dipper showed me his birthmark. It was in the shape of the Big Dipper.

Me: That's the Big Dipper all right. It's a mini-constellation in the constellation of Ursa Major the Great Bear in the Northern Hemisphere.

Dipper: Yep. That's why I always keep it covered and how I got my name. Everyone teased me and picked on me because of it.

Lola: Those rotten neanderthals!

Lisa: Agreed. Those people that tormented Dipper like this are a bunch of imbecilic moronic monsters.

Pacifica: Wow! Lisa you are very smart for a 4-year-old girl.

Laney: Lisa is a prodigy Pacifica. She has a really high IQ and more.

Pacifica: That's amazing.

Dipper: It sure is. J.D. I have a question?

Me: What's up Dipper?

Dipper: You mentioned that there are lots of planets in a place all over the universe called the Unknown Zone. What is that?

Me: Well it's an area of the entire infinitely vast web of galaxies that remains left to be explored.

I pulled up the computer and showed everyone. The area in green is our corner of the entire universe. That is the 5% of the entire universe that we are familiar with.

Me: The green area lit up is where we are. This is the 5% of the entire universe that we are familiar with.

Nico: Wow.

Mabel: That is so cool!

Dipper: And the other 95% is the area that's unknown?

Me: Yep. And we've only begun to scratch the surface of the entire universe waiting to be explored. Oh that reminds me. I got to call George, Roy, Max and Ken to see if we can help them identify what species of creatures they were spliced with.

Donny: That's a good idea J.D.

Leo: Yeah!

* * *

At the Mall, Sydney, Nanette, Sheila, Ace, Qin and Leni were at a popular clothing store trying on all kinds of awesome clothes. Qin was wearing a green and black stripe t-shirt, black pants and blue sandals. Sydney was wearing a blue tank top and blue pants and blue shoes. Sheila was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and brown shoes. Nanette was wearing a red summer shirt and plaid skirt and red sandals. Leni was wearing a sea foam green summer dress with flowers on it and she had a green flower beret in her hair and she had green sandals and Ace had a red t-shirt with Native American designs on it and she had a yellow New Mexico skirt and she had her hair in a cronmage.

Leni: These clothes are totes adorbs!

Sydney: They sure are. I look amazing!

Nanette: Me too.

Ace: I've always been a huge lover of the American Southwest. It's so beautiful.

Sheila: My favorite place is the Grand Canyon. It's so beautiful.

Qin: I love the Grand Canyon. It's so amazing.

Later they paid for their new clothes and they were having lunch in the cafeteria.

Qin: I haven't eaten at the mall since I got gene slammed.

Leni: That must've been bad for you Qin.

Qin: It was Leni. But Sydney, what happened to you girls? How did you become those monsters Nico told us about?

Sydney: That was an awful experience.

Nanette: We were abducted by the Shredder and his Foot Clan and they spliced us with alien DNA that turned us into Alien Creatures.

Sydney: Yeah. J.D. helped identify what creatures we were turned into.

Nanette: I've been turned into what's called a Xepthorgan Stormbeetle.

Sheila: I'm what's called a Uintahzian Rockspider.

Sydney: And I'm what's called a Manitouan Cave Hopper.

Qin: I've never heard of creatures like those.

Sydney: Let us show you.

Sydney, Nanette and Sheila showed her what they looked like on a holographic projector ring on their middle fingers.

Qin: Those are terrifying!

Leni: They were really scary when we saw them.

Qin: And I heard from Nico that you all were cured in the Underground City.

Sydney: That's right. Our friends the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles found us and they were gonna do everything in their power to cure us.

Nanette: They also got the assistance of Team Loud Phoenix Storm to help them.

Sheila: Thanks to our friends we were cured and we were given back what we lost: Our humanity and our freedom.

Qin: Wow! That's amazing!

Ace: It was.

Qin: I heard from Nico that you guys also killed the Shredder. What was he like?

Ace: He was the worst monster of them all.

Sydney: He wanted to destroy the planet Earth.

Sydney revealed the detailed history of the Shredder.

* * *

Ch'rell was a malevolent member of peaceful alien race named the Utrom and went from planet to planet, unleashing wars, creating chaos and causing destruction. He was eventually captured by the other Utroms who wanted to judge him for his crimes, but some time after being taken into custody, he somehow managed to free himself and caused the transport ship to crash on Earth in 11th century Japan. Ch'rell survived the crash and went into hiding. After the Utroms managed to create exo-suits so they could blend in with humans, Ch'rell stole one. Later he became an incarnation of the Shredder, inspired by the legends he'd heard about the Tengu Shredder. Ch'rell also proceeded to form the Foot Clan to aid his plans and also created the Sword of Tengu, but he lost it at some time in the past.

At some point in modern times, Ch'rell as Shredder adopted and trained an orphan named Karai, to whom he left the duty of watching over the Foot Clan's Japanese branch. He went to New York, where Shredder established himself as Oroku Saki, a billionaire businessman and took over the criminal underworld. One of very few people that could oppose Shredder was Hamato Yoshi, who worked for the Utroms but refused to give up their location, and was killed.

As the years went by, Shredder continued to rule New York's underworld until the Ninja Turtles stopped a group of Purple Dragons who tried to steal an armored car full of money. Next they stopped Baxter Stockman's Mousers from robbing banks in New York. Finally Shredder managed to retrieve the Sword of Tengu, along with one of the Utrom's exo-suits, so he knew that they were still around.

But then the Turtles got their hands on it and Shredder decided that he had to get rid of them, assigning Hun and Stockman to find some way to deal with them. Hun managed to capture Raphael, then let him go so Stockman's Foot Tech Ninjas could follow him. The plan failed, but from what Hun found out from Raphael, Shredder learned that Turtles knew nothing about the Utrom, so they could be useful to him.

He invited Leonardo to his home as Oroku Saki, telling him that there was a great evil that his Foot Clan fought and that they should join forces to stop it. However Splinter told Leonardo and the other Turtles what Oroku Saki really was and they went to confront him. After they refused to join Shredder, a fight started and though they managed to fight off his Foot Ninjas and Hun, Shredder was able to send them running.

Splinter managed to help them regroup and they faced the Foot Clan again, but Shredder took them down one by one. However Splinter tricked him into cutting the support for a water tower, which was then kicked onto him. The water swept Shredder off the building, before the water tower itself fell on him.

Thinking that they'd heard the last of him, the Ninja Turtles left with Splinter, but Shredder was very far from done. However immediately afterwards, Leonardo, who'd accidentally ended up in the past, came across Shredder, but beat him. Shredder and the Foot Clan followed Leonardo through time portals, ending up on Sh'Okanabo's space ship. They tried to take the technology, but with Sh'Okanabo and the Turtles to deal with, Shredder and his Foot Clan were defeated, ending up in their normal time.

Months later, Leonardo was attacked and almost beaten to death by the Foot Clan, along with Shredder who snapped his swords in half. After tossing Leonardo through the window of April's Second Time Around shop, Shredder led the Foot Clan to attack it. Eventually, the Turtles, along with Casey and April were forced into a walk-in freezer (since the store used to be a supermarket). As the police showed up, Shredder barred the door, cut a gas pipe, and dropped a fire bomb, which caused a explosion. However the Turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April escaped the explosion, retreating to a farmhouse in North Hampton that belonged to Casey's grandmother.

They returned to New York, before storming the Foot Clan's headquarters and fought their way through the Foot Ninjas, Hun, mutated Shredder clones, and Foot Mystics.

The Turtles finally reached Shredder's location, where they faced the Foot Elite, before Stockman appeared, now in cyborg armor that he'd reverse engineered from the Utrom exo-suit Shredder let him to study. Shredder and the Turtles were forced to team up to fight him and after he was defeated, they took the fight out to the balcony of the building.

However, the Guardians showed up to help the Turtles and though the Shredder managed to claim the Sword of Tengu, Leonardo took it from him. With the Sword of Tengu, Leo faced off against Shredder, who was using the Turtle's katanas, in one final clash.

It ended with Shredder being beheaded, but after the Ninja Turtles left, he just picked up his head and walked away. After the battle, Splinter went missing and the Turtles found him at the T.C.R.I. building, but Shredder was following them. He sent Stockman into the building to tamper with the VR technology that the Utroms were using to show the Turtles their history. This forced them to fight a feudal version of Shredder and the Foot Clan, but they managed to get back to reality.

Shredder faced the Turtles and Splinter again, but Stockman turned on him, though Shredder set a timebomb to blow up the T.C.R.I. building. However his exo-suit became so damaged that Shredder was forced to reveal himself as Ch'rell by abandoning his suit. Though the Turtles and Utrom escaped the bomb, the explosion went off before Ch'rell could get to the Transmat to get away.

With his supposed demise, the mob, the Purple Dragon, and the Foot, under the leadership of the Foot Elite, began a power struggle. Karai and the Foot, with help from the Turtles in exchange for a truce, managed to get back control of the city. However, it turned out that Ch'rell had survived and was placed in a capsule of worms to heal him while Karai watched over him. But after being fully healed, Shredder's first order of business was to have revenge on the Turtles. He found out that Hun had reduced Stockman to nothing more than a brain and recruited them again.

At that point, Stockman had created the Foot Mechs, mainly in the form of armored ninja robots, but also versions of the U.S. President, English Prime Minister, and Splinter. However, Shredder lost again to the Turtles with help from the Triceraton, Zog, as well as the fact that Karai was questioning her loyalty. Shredder was defeated after Zog gave his life to keep him on his freighter when it exploded, but Karai rescued him on a helicopter. Soon afterwards, the Triceratons launched an invasion of Earth and Shredder used it to gain favor in the city. He did so through his Oroku Saki persona by paying to restore the city.

Shredder would also make changes to the Foot Clan, such as Karai being his new second in command, above Hun, and Dr. Chaplin getting hired as a replacement for Stockman. However, while Shredder was involved in the city's politics, at the same time he was working on a spaceship in the hopes that he could destroy the Utroms, as well as other planets. With his ship finished, Shredder left Karai in control of the Foot Clan, but Splinter, the Ninja Turtles, Leatherhead, and Agent Bishop interfered. During that battle, Hun discovered that Shredder was really an Utrom after his exo-suit was damaged again.

Despite numerous complications, including Baxter sabotaging his ship and attack by Agent Bishop and his men, Ch'rell managed to get onboard the ship with Karai and Chaplin.

As he entered a final battle with the Turtles, he used his more powerful exo-suit, easily defeating both them and Splinter. However, Shredder was forced to fall back after Bishop started firing on his ship and the Turtles decided to use their last resort. They used the Fugitoid Program to overload the ship's core, which would destroy everything including themselves, so as to stop Shredder. However, the Utroms stopped the explosion using time stasis and put Ch'rell on trial for his actions.

As punishment for all the chaos and destruction he'd wrought throughout the universe, he was banished to the ice planet, Mor'Tal, to freeze to death. With Shredder gone, Hun would turn the Purple Dragons into an organized crime syndicate and Karai would take over the Foot Clan as the new Shredder with Chaplin at her side.

At one point, Donatello was trapped in alternate future where Ch'rell successfully took over the world. Splinter and Casey Jones were already dead, Michelangelo lost his left arm, Raphael lost his left eye, and Hun was in a wheelchair with Stockman's brain sewn into his shoulder and helping the Turtles.

In a final showdown with Ch'rell, all the future Turtles, Hun, Stockman, and Karai were killed and Donatello faced off against Ch'rell himself in a powerful new exo-suit. He easily beat Donatello, but was killed after the Turtle shoved the turtle Tunneler into his face. However Donatello went back to the past, preventing that future from occurring.

In the future, the Utrom Shredder was seen locked in combat with the Tengu Shredder and Cyber Shredder. Around them, the Foot Ninja loyal to Utrom Shredder battled those loyal to the Cyber Shredder.

After the Shredder from the universe of the 1987 TMNT show ended up in that of the 2003 show, he began looking for his counterpart. He eventually located Ch'rell, frozen and teleported him to the Technodrome, where he revived the Utrom. However, it didn't work out as the 1987 Shredder had hoped, since the Ch'rell proceeded to take de facto control of the Technodrome with help from Karai. He used technology from Krang's body to construct a more powerful exo-suit for himself and upgraded the Technodrome with Utrom technology.

Ch'rell also created more advanced versions of the Foot Soldiers, as well as an army of mutants from his human soldiers. He proceeded to view all other dimensions using the Technodrome's dimensional portal, but what he saw shook him. Utrom Shredder saw that there were Ninja Turtles in every dimension and resolved to destroy each version. He used the Technodrome to attack New York along with his army of advanced Foot Soldiers and mutants. When the 1987 turtles and 2003 Turtles confronted Ch'rell, he managed to capture them and revealed his full plan.

He told them that each dimension branched off of one original dimension, "Turtle Prime", which was the dimension of the original TMNT comics. Ch'rell proceeded to scan both groups of Turtles for the DNA he needed to find Turtle Prime and destroy it, thus destroying Ninja Turtles in every dimension. With this done, Utrom Shredder headed to Turtle Prime to destroy it, but the 1987 and 2003 Turtles managed to follow him.

After meeting and joining forces with their comic book incarnations, they went to deal with Utrom Shredder in Technodrome as he continued destroying the dimension. The comic Turtles managed to taunt Utrom Shredder into coming out to face them, but he soon found himself confronted by three teams of Turtles, 1987 Shredder, Krang, 2003 Splinter, along with Karai, who'd realized that his actions would destroy them all.

However, Ch'rell grew his exo-suit to giant size and proceeded to overwhelm them all with his suit's new technology. He eventually had the original Turtles in his grasp, almost crushing them to death, but failed to finish them. Ch'rell was forced into the laser of the Technodrome, apparently destroying him for good, all because Bebop and Rocksteady unplugged then replugged in the laser (which was apparently powered by a power outlet). However, Splinter remarked that he was seldom gone for long and Karai agreed that he would return again.

* * *

Qin was absolutely horrified.

Qin: The Shredder was a monster!

Ace: He was the worst monster we ever encountered.

Sydney: We're all glad that J.D. and everyone killed him.

Nanette: The Shredder did this to us and he took away our humanity.

Sheila: But thanks to everyone curing us and killing the Shredder, we got our lives back.

Qin: I'm glad the Shredder is dead for good. He will never terrorize our planet again.

Ace: Amen to that.

Leni: Totes.

Qin: I also heard from Nico that you all went to Atlanta, George to save the Ed's from an event called The Vengeance Express?

Ace: That was a terrifying event.

Sydney: That was an awful event. It's the reason why the Ed's were scarred for life.

Nanette pulled out a copy of the Newspaper from that time and Qin read it. It was an awful event.

Qin: I can't believe that the Kanker's would destroy all of Atlanta like that for something so petty!

Sheila: They also were going to rape the Eds.

Qin: That is completely sick! Marie told me all about what her sisters were like and they were monsters!

Ace: They don't deserve to call themselves human.

Qin: I'm glad Marie redeemed herself.

Sheila: Me too.

Qin: I was told you guys are now going after the Goosebumps Monsters. You know which monster it was that scared me the most?

Leni: No we don't.

Qin: Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower.

Sheila: That was a creepy but strange one.

Nanette: Yeah.

Sydney: Well he's on the Goosebumps Monster Busters Hit List. So we'll go after him when we do.

Qin: I hope so. I want to show that monster that I'm not scared anymore. Like Nico, I read all the Goosebumps books and A Night In Terror Tower is the one that terrified me the most.

Sydney: Nico was terrified of Slappy. That book and the monster in real life terrified bad back when he was young. It scarred him for life.

Qin: That's awful. I remember that Nico was not his only victim.

Sheila: We know. It was a nightmare for a lot of people.

Qin: Yeah.

Sheila: I think we need to find boyfriends. We've been single since we became human again.

Qin: I agree. Nico is already taken because he has May. But I hope we do find boyfriends.

Leni: I already have Ed as my boyfriend

They continued to talk at the mall as well as shop.

* * *

Back at the estate, George, Roy, Max and Ken were with us.

George: So you guys are gonna try to identify the monsters species we were turned into?

Me: That's right. It worked with Sheila, Nanette and Sydney. All it took was one drop of blood.

Roy: That works.

Ken: Okay lets do it.

George: I'll go first.

Me: Okay.

George went first and he put a drop of blood in the analyzer. It found out that he was spliced with Sangurahuan Rockgolem DNA.

Me: Wow! So that's what Stonebiter Is.

George: A Sangurahuan Rockgolem?

Me: They come from a volcano planet in the Pinwheel Galaxy called Sangurahua.

Planet Sangurahua is a Volcano Planet located in the Pinwheel Galaxy. It's name is a fusion of Tungurahua and Sangay Volcanoes in Ecuador. It orbits close to a red dwarf star and it has volcanoes that erupt all the time and the sky is dark always. The glow from the lava provides the only light.

George: That is an unusual planet. I never heard of a planet like that.

Laney: That's a really interesting planet.

Lynn: It sure is.

Me: It says that they are powerful golem creatures that can withstand the extremely high temperatures of the lava on the planet.

George: That's amazing!

Max: Lets see what I am.

Me: Okay.

Max put a drop of his blood in the machine and it found out that King Nail's species is a Nyamuragiran Scorpioclaw.

Me: A Nyamuragiran Scorpioclaw? That's an interesting creature.

The Nyamuragiran Scorpioclaw comes from the volcano planet Nyamuragira. Named after Nyamuragira Volcano in the Democratic Republic of the Congo (Formerly Zaire), Planet Nyamuragira is located in the unknown zone of the universe 82 quadrillion light-years away from Earth. It is home to over 100,000 volcanoes that are all active and the sky is a storm filled with lightning. Volcanoes erupt all day long.

Max: So that's what King Nail is.

Nico: I never heard of something like that.

Laney: Me neither.

Roy: I wonder what I am.

Me: Lets find out.

Roy put a drop of blood in and it told us that he was a Calbucoan Slashcrab.

Me: A Calbucoan Slashcrab?

Roy: That's what Razorfist is?

Lola: I never even knew that's what it was.

The Calbucoan Slashcrabs come from the volcano planet Calbuco. Planet Calbuco is a volcano planet located in the Unknown Zone. It is named after Calbuco Volcano in Chile which erupted on April 22nd, 2015 after laying dormant for 43 years since 1972. It has ash clouds that cover the whole sky, lightning strikes everywhere, ash rains down and even lava bombs rain down. Totally hostile world.

Brittney: I remember the planet Calbuco. That's where I got this nasty burn.

Brittney revealed that she had a nasty burn scar on her right elbow and it looks like a really nasty star burn.

Me: (Whistles) That's a nasty one Brittney.

Brittney: I know dad. Lava from a lava bomb landed on my arm and it burned me bad. It was a nasty 3rd degree burn.

Lincoln: That must've hurt.

Brittney: It did. Naruto treated my wound.

Naruto: I'm glad I did sis.

Me: Good. Lets see what it says about the Calbucoan Slashcrabs. It says here that they can survive the extremely hot temperatures of any hostile environment. And they can swim in lava.

Roy: That's amazing!

Ken: Lets find out what Armorsight's species is.

Me: Okay.

Ken took a drop of blood and it showed that Armorsight was a Vesuvian Golemcyclops.

Me: A Vesuvian Golemcyclops?

Ken: So that's what Armorsight is.

Me: Lets see what it says.

Armorsight comes from the volcano planet Vesuvius Prime. Planet Vesuvius Prime is a Volcanic Ruin Planet located in the Unknown Zone. It is named after Mount Vesuvius in Italy. The infamous volcano erupted in 79 A.D. and destroyed the cities of Pompeii and Herculaneum with volcanic pyroclastic flows. Vesuvius Prime is home to Pompeii before it was destroyed. This time however the people are more prepared with volcanoes.

Me: Wow. It says that Vesuvian Golemcyclops are the protectors of the cities of the planet Vesuvius Prime and that they can withstand the temperatures there on the planet.

Ken: That's amazing!

Lola: That is incredible!

Sydney and the girls then came back.

Me: Hey girls.

Backstop: How was the mall?

Leni: It was totes amazing!

Sydney: We had a great time guys.

Nanette: We got so many clothes and more.

Qin: We sure did.

Me: Cool. Well so far there's no crime. Lets go over to Hawaii for some fun!

Everyone cheered.

Tori Hanson: I've always wanted to surf in Hawaii.

Blake Bradley: You've told me that once.

Me: I love surfing and the waves are perfect.

Lincoln: I won the Big Kahuna of Hawaii Surfing Contest there.

Tori Hanson: That is so cool Lincoln! You'll have to show me.

Lincoln: Sure.

Me: And it's also where Lincoln reunited with Lilly after 222 years.

Lincoln: Yep.

Lilly: I remember that.

Me: Lets head to Hawaii!

Everyone cheered.

We were off to Hawaii!

* * *

HANAHUNA BAY, HAWAII

* * *

We arrived at Hawaii and we were in Hanahuna Bay. One of the most amazing places ever and it's perfect for surfing.

Me: Here we are guys. Hanahuna Bay, Hawaii on the island of Lenai.

Laney: It's so beautiful.

Me: It sure is. Lets get changed and have fun!

We did so. Maria was in her blue one piece swimsuit. Stacy had a yellow and purple bikini, Qin had a green and black bikini, Sydney had a Blue and Grey bikini and Nanette had a Red and orange bikini. Sheila had a olive green and brown one piece and Ace had a Red and yellow one piece.

We were having fun. Maria was playing with Horsea in the ocean and they saw all kinds of fish and more.

Horsea: This is so fun!

Maria: It's awesome!

They went back to the beach.

A man bumped into Maria. It was Manu Tuiama.

Manu Tuiama (to Maria): What's a beautiful lady like you doing here in Hawaii?

Maria blushes at this.

William: (growls) She's my girlfriend, thank you very much!

Manu Tuiama: The Wiki-Tiki is gonna get you if you keep this up.

He left.

William: Ulrich, is this how you feel when someone flirts with Yumi?

Ulrich: Most of the time, yeah.

Thunderblast: Except your jealousy might be justified. There's something off about Manu.

Me: Boy it sure is breathtaking here. What was that about guys?

William: No idea. Some crazy local legend about the Wiki-Tiki.

Me: One of the legendary demons of ancient Hawaiian Lore?

William: Is that what it was?

?: Hey what are you all doing here?

We turned and we saw Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Crystal, Scooby and Amber.

Me: I don't believe it! Fred, guys! We're here for relaxation.

Velma: It's great you're all here.

Daphne: We didn't expect to see you all here.

Me: Small world huh?

Lori: What brings you all here to Hawaii?

Fred: We're here on vacation.

Suddenly there was a volcanic eruption and we saw a billowing cloud of smoke come out of the volcano.

Me: We got company!

We saw little Tiki Spirits come out of the trees towards us.

Lana: What are those things!?

Nico: I got this!

Nico punched the ground and razor sharp rocks were upheaved and they skewered the little creatures. But what we saw was unusual. They were little robots.

Me: They're little robots.

Lisa: Very fascinating mechanical machines.

Me: Yeah. But who would use them?

Me and Freddy: (In unison) Well gang, Looks like we have another mystery on our hands.

We look at each other.

Me: Just like old times Freddy.

Freddy: You know it J.D.

Shaggy: Like, no way. We came here to relax, not investigate a Hawaiian monster!

Maria: Ok. Then I guess you two don't want this box of Scooby Snacks. (Holds out box)

Shaggy: Like, no way!

Me: Oh yeah?

I grabbed them and lifted them up off the ground.

Me: Just like old times huh? We're gonna find the Wiki-Tiki and bring him down.

William: Let's split up and look for clues. If anyone runs into trouble, call the rest of us.

Maria: Ok. Let's gather the clues that each of us found and put them together.

Me: Okay.

We split up into 2 groups and we got to work and we found some interesting clues both electronically and physically. We found an electronic purchase made for lots of robotic parts. These robot parts were for the little tiki spirit robots we destroyed. We also found out that the smoke from the volcano was caused by special effects when water was poured onto the lava. We also found an old rickety surfboard and it was for something. We put the pieces together and it was all part of a real estate scam. The motive was to scare the locals the houses cheep. We then set out to find and capture the Wiki-Tiki.

Me: Okay. I sense that Snookie is around here.

Eddy: Lets find her first.

Sakura Avalon: Lets do it.

We went into the jungle and we saw footprints in the sand along the path. But we also saw Pokemon paw prints.

Me: Pokemon Paw prints?

Nico: There's more than two of them.

Vince: 11 species.

But then we came across a rather unusual sight. We saw ginormous palm trees and big coconuts. The Palm Trees were over 1,300 feet tall and the trunks were over 50 feet wide. The Coconuts were over 20 feet in size.

Me: Wow! These are the biggest palm trees ever!

Laney: And these coconuts are massive!

Lola: Boy you would need a sledgehammer to crack these open!

Daphne: No kidding!

Lincoln then saw a coconut fall.

Lincoln: Look out!

Lincoln dodged it and it slammed into the ground with the force of a 2 ton weight.

WHAM!

Me: Whoa! These coconuts are not only huge but they are super heavy!

Lori: No kidding.

Then I sensed a Clow Card in the area.

Me: I sense a Clow Card here.

Sakura Avalon: I sense it too.

Me: This is the work of the Big Card. 大

Lola: What does the Big Card do?

Me: Obviously makes things grow to gigantic size. And without a shadow of a doubt it's the sister card to the Little Card.

Kero: That's right J.D. The Little Card makes things shrink, where as the Big Card makes things grow.

Me: Wow.

We followed the forest path and we saw another set of human footprints. We followed the second footprints and we saw the Big Card. Its physical form manifests as an extremely tall, slim and lithe, blue-colored, young woman. Big is dressed like a medieval princess, draped all in cognate shades of blue, with long sleeves that obscure its hands and it wears a divided hennin atop its head. In addition, the card also wears a long, billowing blue cape draped across its shoulders that falls down along its back. Its intimidating height belays its actual gentle nature.

Me: So that's the Big Card.

Lola: She looks beautiful!

Me: She looks like a medieval princess.

Kero: She does look like that huh? But she's very gentle.

Laney: That's cool.

Me: But she's still a Clow Card nonetheless. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and sucked in the Big Card. The Big Card was a Clow Card again.

Me: That's that. Now we have to find out where that second set of footprints leads.

I signed the card and we went to see the 2nd footprints. We followed them to a clearing and we saw Snookie and she had 11 shadow Pokemon with her! She had a Eelektross, Beheeyem, Deoxys, Scizor, Glaceon, Liepard, Mienshao, Blaziken, Electivirem, Absol and Aegislash.

Snookie Waeawa: It's time for my beloved to strike fear into the locals once again. And you're going to help out this time. You're a Shadow Pokemon now, Deoxys. Do not fail us.

Deoxys: I won't, Snookie.

Ash: Deoxys!

May: And a Scizor, Glaceon, Liepard, Mienshao, Blaziken, and Electivire as well!

Lilo: They've all been turned into Shadow Pokemon!

Me: Wait. I sense that Snookie has been forced into doing Manu dirty work.

Lincoln: I feel it too.

Me: Lets go!

We went at her and we confronted her.

Me: Snookie!

Snookie saw us.

Snookie: Team Loud Phoenix Storm and those Meddling Kids.

Me: Snookie please don't do this.

Snookie: I need the money.

Then numerous robot tikis appeared.

Captain America: I thought the Robo Tikis obeyed Manu.

Snookie (laughs): They don't. Manu gave me the remote control for them. Too bad that was a mistake!

Iron Boy: At the very least, they should give us a helping hand against the Shadow Pokemon!

Luna: Dude, don't you see that Manu is only using you?

Snookie: How did you know?

Eddy: The clues we found gave it away. Do you really think your boyfriend's gonna keep you around for long? He seems to trust hs precious Shadow Pokemon more!

Me: He's right Snookie. Manu is only using you. You need to realize that you've been duped. Lets me show you.

I revealed everything Manu was doing through my eyes and showed her his thoughts. Snookie then broke down crying and she realized that I was right.

I comforted her.

Me: It's not too late for you Snookie. You still have a chance to set things right.

Snookie: I can?

Laney: Sure Snookie. First lets deal with these Shadow Pokemon and then go after the Wiki-Tiki.

Laney: Lets get them!

Me: Split up into 11 teams and take them down!

We went at the Shadow Pokemon!

* * *

William and Shego VS Shadow Deoxys!

* * *

William and Shego were facing the Shadow Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon! William fired a powerful blast of fire from his blaster and Shego fired a powerful burst of Green Fire.

William and Shego: SUPERPLASMA BURST!

The blasts combined and they hit the Shadow Deoxys and knocked him down.

Nico purified him and Ash caught the Deoxys.

Shego: That was an easy one.

William: It sure was.

* * *

Rubberband Man and Inque VS Shadow Beheeyem!

* * *

Rubberband Man stretched his arm and punched the Shadow Beheeyem and Inque whiplashed it.

Rubberband Man and Inque stretched their arms and they went at it.

Rubberband Man and Inque: ELASTIC INK SUPERPUNCH!

Their punches combined and they slammed into the Shadow Beheeyem with devastating force.

WHAM!

They knocked it down and Nico Purified it and caught it.

Rubberband Man: That was an awesome catch!

Inque: I'm inclined to agree.

Nico: Thanks.

* * *

Stewie and Bowser Jr. VS Shadow Eelektross!

* * *

Stewie fired his ray at the Shadow Eelektross and it burned it and Bowser Jr. fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth and burned it.

Stewie fired a lava ray gun and Bowser Jr. fired more fire.

Stewie and Bowser Jr.: VOLCANIC BURST FIRESTORM!

Stewie's lava ray and Bowser Jr.'s fire combined and turned into a deadly wave of fiery lava. It burned the Shadow Eelektross and it was knocked out.

Nico Purified it and he caught it.

Stewie: That was an awesome show man.

Bowser Jr.: Thanks Stewie. But we did it together.

* * *

Venom and Rhino VS Shadow Scizor!

* * *

Venom lashed the Shadow Scizor with his tentacles and Rhino charged and rammed the Shadow Scizor with devastating force.

Venom sent Symbiote Tentacles at it and Rhino charged.

Venom and Rhino: SUPERCHARGE RAMMING CHOMP!

The tentacles chomped onto the Shadow Scizor and Rhino slammed into it with devastating force. Knocking it out.

Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Venom: We did it!

Rhino: Yeah we sure did.

* * *

Elena and Shocker VS Shadow Mienshao!

* * *

Elena fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted the Shadow Mienshao and Shocker did the same.

Elena and Shocker both fired a powerful blast of lightning at it.

Elena and Shocker: LIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION STRIKE!

The blasts of lightning combined and they electrocuted the Shadow Mienshao with 100,000,000,000 volts of electricity. Knocking it out. Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Elena: That was so awesome!

Shocker: It sure was.

Elena: Yeah Herman!

They high five and lightning surged out of their hands.

* * *

Riku and Demona VS Shadow Aegislash!

* * *

Riku fired a powerful blast of dark fire at a Shadow Aegislash and it burned it and Demona slashed it with her claws.

Riku fired a massive blast of dark fire and Demona fired a massive blast of dark energy.

Riku and Demona: NIGHTFIRE FIRESTORM BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful blast of black fire and it hit the Shadow Aegislash and exploded. Knocking it out. Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Riku: That did it.

Demona: That was really well done Riku.

Riku: Thanks Demona.

* * *

Lea and Francis VS Shadow Absol!

* * *

Lea fired a powerful blast of fire and burned the Shadow Absol and Francis fired a powerful blast of fire as well and burned it.

Lea and Francis both fired powerful blasts of fire.

Lea and Francis: PHOENIX FIRESTORM STRIKE!

The blasts of fire combined and turned into a powerful phoenix and it slammed into the Shadow Absol and exploded. Knocking it out.

Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Lea: That one burned us up.

Francis: Good one Lea!

* * *

Clayface and Sandman VS Shadow Liepard!

* * *

Clayface formed a clay mace from his arm and slammed it into the Shadow Liepard and Sandman bashed it with his sand arm.

Clayface sent his arm at it and Sandman did the same.

Clayface and Sandman: EARTHMACE KNOCKOUT PUNCH!

They combined their punches and slammed into the Shadow Liepard and knocked it out.

Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Clayface: That was awesome!

Sandman: You said it Matt.

Clayface: Great job yourself Flint.

* * *

Killer Frost and Poison Ivy VS Shadow Glaceon!

* * *

Killer Frost fired a massive a powerful blast of ice and froze the Shadow Glaceon and Poison Ivy wrapped it in vines and slammed it into the ground!

Killer Frost fired ice and Poison Ivy fired more vines.

Killer Frost and Poison Ivy: IVY SHRAPNEL ICICLESTORM!

Killer Frost slammed a big block of ice and sent a shower of icicles and Poison Ivy sent numerous ivy vines and they slammed into Shadow Glaceon and knocked it out. Nico Purified it and Ash caught it.

Killer Frost: That was a cold victory.

Poison Ivy: But it was awesome!

* * *

Teresa and Arpeggio VS Shadow Blaziken!

* * *

Teresa fired a powerful blast of sonic waves at the Shadow Blaziken and it was covering its ears and Arpeggio fired numerous laser feathers at it and covered it with them.

Teresa fired sonic waves and Arpeggio fired laser feathers.

Teresa and Arpeggio: SUPERSONIC FEATHER FIRESTORM!

The blasts merged with the feathers and they slammed into the Shadow Blaziken and knocked it out! Nico purified it and Ash caught it.

Teresa: That showed it!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) Indeed it did!

* * *

Xion and Karai VS Shadow Electivire!

* * *

Xion fired a massive blast of light and it hit the Shadow Electivire and Karai slashed it with her sword.

Xion fired a powerful blast of light and Karai got her sword ready.

Xion and Karai: LIGHT KATANA SLASHSTORM!

The light merged with Karai's katana and it energized it and Karai slashed the Electivire all over. It knocked it out. Nico Purified it and Ash caught it.

Xion: Yeah! That's all the Shadow Pokemon!

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Indeed.

Me: Now it's time for us to waste the Wiki-Tiki.

* * *

At Hanahuna Bay we got ready to face the Wiki-Tiki.

Lincoln, Bai Tza, Maria, Cybertron Thunderblast, Tori Hanson and Lily were ready and they were surfing! Bai Tza was surfing on top of the water! It was so amazing!

There was a thunderous explosion and we saw smoke come out of the volcano!

Me: Here he comes!

Then out came the WIKI-TIKI! IT was a terrifying Tiki Spirit!

Maria fired a massive blast of water at it and drenched it! The Wiki-Tiki Breathed a powerful blast of fire from its mouth at Bai Tza and she extinguished it with her water powers.

Bai Tza: You really need a breath mint!

Bai Tza fired a powerful blast of water and it drenched him.

Thunderblast came and transformed into her boat formed. She fired her rocket launcher and the missiles hit the water and exploded.

Thunderblast: A girl always knows how to get her shots in.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted the Wiki-Tiki.

Lincoln: Lets get him with our combos!

Cybertron Backstop: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into the back of his head and his horn extended out and it was as sharp as a sword.

Blake Bradley: Lets get him! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his thunder staff 100-fold.

Cybertron Backstop and Blake Bradley: THUNDERSTAFF STORMSLASH!

They went at the Wiki-Tiki and slashed him and powerful lightning electrocuted him.

Thunderblast: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her rocket launcher and it turned into a bigger rocket launcher.

Ace: Time for some action! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it gave her the ability to summon Psychic Animals.

Cybertron Thunderblast and Ace: PSYCHIC WOLFBOMB ASSAULT!

Ace used her powers to summon a bunch of spirit wolves and Thunderblast fired a powerful Missile blast and they hit the Wiki-Tiki and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Now for the finale!

Shaggy: Like yeah! Lets try this! BURGER BOMB BOMBARDMENT!

Shaggy fired a powerful barrage of burger bombs and they hit the Wiki-Tiki and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lilo: I won't let you terrorize Hawaii ever again! HONOLULU FIRESTORM SURPRISE!

Lilo fired a powerful blast of fire that was green and it hit the Wiki-Tiki and burned him.

Me: Lets finish this clod! Ready Leobreaker?

Leobreaker: You know it J.D.!

Leobreaker transformed and I had him merge with my arm.

Me: J.D. Knudson, SAVAGE CLAW MODE! This ends now! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron went into Leobreaker's back and it extended his claws.

Me: Lets do this! SAVAGE SLASH STRIKE!

I slashed the Wiki-Tiki and then the costume was ripped apart and it was none other than MANU!

Velma: Just as I suspected.

I grabbed him and took him to the beach.

Me: I knew it was Manu.

We explained what his motive was and that was to do a major real estate scam. He wanted to scare the locals away so he could sell their houses cheep for pennies on the dollar. He disgraced everyone in Hawaii.

Maria: This is for flirting with me.

She kicked Manu in the crotch.

CRUNCH!

We winced.

Laney: OOOH! That's got to hurt!

I threw a coconut and it hit him in the head.

BONK!

DAHAHAHA! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!

Sorry I couldn't resist.

William: See what happens? Flirt with someone else's girlfriend and you lose your own!

Snookie: We're done Manu!

Manu: I can't believe this. And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't meddling mainlanders.

Me: Tell it to the judge Manu.

Nico: Manu Tuiama, you have failed this city.

Manu was sentenced to 40 years for his crimes. Snookie was given community service at the Northwest Manor at Gotham Royal York.

Later we were at an awesome Luau. We were having all kinds of food and there were all kinds of dancing and more. The Spirits of Hawaii were eternally grateful to us. Bai Tza was given the title of Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Bay.

Lily was on stage and she was singing Somewhere Over The Rainbow by Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole.

Lily played a Ukulele.

Lily: (Singing Divinely)

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dream of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dream of

Dreams really do come true

Someday, I wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dare to

Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well, I see trees of green and red roses too

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

And also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands saying

How do you do?

They're really saying I, I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow

They'll learn much more then we'll know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

World

Someday I wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dare to

Why oh, why can't I?

Ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh

Everyone cheered wildly.

Nico: That was awesome!

Me: It sure was.

Shaggy: Like, Yeah! Lily sure can sing!

Me: She sure can Shaggy.

With us was our friend, amateur Cryptozoologist Del Chillman.

Del: So you all saw the Mongolian Death Worm and The Real Loch Ness Monster!?

Me: We sure did Del.

Del: Think you guys csn take me to see Nessie sometime?

Me: Sure thing Del. She's a really nice creature.

Shaggy: (To the viewers) Like, you all need to come to Hawaii and it is an awesome place!

Me: You said it Shaggy.

The Robo Tikis were now on our side and we had an awesome time over in Hawaii. It was a great rest and relaxing time.

ALOHA!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Scooby Doo villain busted.

Aloha Scooby Doo was an awesome movie from 2005 and it was so awesome! I went to Hawaii back in 2000 and it was paradise! It's so beautiful! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. The next Clow Card is the Bubble Card.

See you all next time.


	804. Orphans & The Wishing Star

In the laboratory of Lisa Loud at the estate, Shockwave and Wheeljack were working on a dangerous experiment. They were gonna try to bring Roxas, Sora's Nobody back to life and give him humanity. They had Sora strapped to a table

Sora: You sure this is going to work, Shockwave?

Shockwave: Sora, me and Wheeljack are scientists. We know what we're doing.

They activated the machine and in a massive flash of light Roxas was separated from Sora and he was reborn!

Roxas: What happened?

Sora: Roxas!

Roxas: Sora. I'm back? How?

Sora explained every detail.

Roxas: Wow! So I'm back for good?

Sora: Yep.

Pence, Hayner and Olette came in and they saw Roxas for the first time in a while!

Olette: Roxas!

Pence: Roxas!

Hayner: Roxas!

Roxas: Hey guys!

They hugged him!

Olette: We thought we would never see you again!

Pence: We missed you!

Hayner: We thought you were dead!

Roxas: I'm now back for good guys.

Sora: Thanks to Wheeljack and Shockwave here.

Olette: That's so awesome!

Pence: I'm glad they brought him back.

Sora: Me too Pence.

Roxas: It's good to be back.

I came in.

Me: Roxas. It's good to see you again.

Roxas: You too J.D. I heard that everyone on Organization XIII is dead.

Me: Not everyone. Aeleus, Lea and Elrena are still here and so is Xion. Elrena changed her name to Elena. But Luxord is still alive. But he's now forever bound to the Flying Dutchman in the world of Pirates of The Caribbean. But we still have to deal with Xemnas, Xehanort, Xigbar and Luxord's heartless still roaming about and come to think of it I don't think we ever encountered your Heartless, Sora.

Sora: I don't think so either.

Roxas: Well if we do we'll face it together.

Me: And we will. Also we never encountered Riku and Kairi's Heartless.

Sora: Yeah.

Me: Like Roxas said if we do we will face them together.

Xion then came in and when she saw him she was shocked.

Xion: Roxas?

Roxas: Xion?

Xion then went to her room and she broke down crying.

Me: Oh no.

Roxas: Xion wait!

We heard sniffling. We turned around and saw that Xion was starting to cry a little. Roxas ran up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Xion just looked at him with a small smile, tears falling down her face.

Lea: (walks up to them awkwardly) Guess I... shoulda brought some ice cream.

Roxas and Xion smiled a little. Lea smiled too, but it began to falter as he began to tear up as well. Without warning, Lea ran towards the two, embracing Roxas and Xion in a tearful hug. The three cried tears of happiness as the hugged, happy to finally be reunited after what felt like forever.

Ember McClain: Lea, you know that you and Xion have been with us for over a year, right?

Lea: Yeah. It's hard to imagine.

Me: But it's actually been 2 and a half years. We killed Xehanort almost 3 years ago.

Roxas: I'm glad he's dead.

Me: I know. But we still have all of his fragments to clean up that have been scattered all over the universe.

Roxas: Yeah.

* * *

In the garden, everyone was having an awesome talk and it was a beautiful garden that was worthy of Eden.

Qin: Nico can I ask you a quick question?

Nico: Sure Qin.

Qin: During the fight with the Evil Carol, I saw in J.D.'s hand a strange purple and black sphere. What was that?

Nico: Those are called the Dark Orbs of Xehanort.

Qin: Xehanort?

Nico: You would hate this guy Qin.

Nico revealed the full detailed history of Xehanort.

* * *

Xehanort was born in Destiny Islands, feeling his home was a prison. But due to an encounter of a future incarnation of himself, Xehanort's destiny was set in stone as he acted on his future self's will before losing his memory and leaving the islands to become an apprentice under a Keyblade Master alongside a fellow apprentice named Eraqus. When the two became Keyblade Masters, Eraqus was made steward of the Land of Departure so Xehanort can freely travel the worlds.

However, over extears of research and travel, Xehanort became obsessed with the events of the Keyblade War. He felt that there was no balance between the light and the darkness, so he planned to recreate the χ-blade to cause a second Keyblade War with hopes to establish balance. By the time he confided his goals to Eraqus, Xehanort had mastered the powers of darkness and used them to scar his former friend in defense.

He attempted to utilize the darkness of a Keyblade wielder named Ventus to recreate the χ-Blade and serve as a host for his heart to prolong his life long enough for his plan to come to fruition. However, Ventus refused to succumb to his darkness and Xehanort is forced to extract the darkness and create Vanitas before leaving a weakened Ven to die on the Destiny Islands.

But, seeing the boy pulling through, Xehanort has Ven sent to be trained by Eraqus so he can become Vanitas' equal in order for their reunion to recreate the χ-blade. By that time, Xehanort found a more ideal host in one of Eraqus' two students: Terra.

While Vanitas traveled the worlds spreading the Unversed to prepare Ventus for their reunion, Xehanort was looking for the Princesses of Heart (seven princesses with hearts of pure light). He managed to find one, Princess Aurora. It was also at that time that he arranged for Maleficent to find the other Princesses of Heart for him.

He also came to Radiant Garden to employ the services of Braig, offering him a Keyblade of his own in return for helping him in getting Terra to embrace his darkness.

Though Braig was scarred as a result of Terra using his darkness, winning the youth's trust as a result, Xehanort threateningly calmed him down before infusing part of his heart into Braig's body. By tricking Terra into defeating Eraqus, Xehanort kills his old friend and casts the entire Land of Departure into darkness before telling Terra to meet him in the Keyblade Graveyard where his plan will be completed.

Managing to separate Terra from the others, with Braig holding them off, Xehanort sends Vanitas to enact his reunion with Ven. Managing to get Terra to unleash his full fury on him before seeing the light marking the restoration of the χ-blade, Xehanort uses his Keyblade to transfer his heart into Terra's body, turning the youth into his vessel Terra-Xehanort.

However, with a new younger body, Xehanort found resistance from Terra through both his Lingering Will and the heart of Terra itself as he attempts to aid Aqua. It was only when Terra-Xehanort attempted to purge Terra's heart that the vessel loses all his memories except the name "Xehanort" which he took.

However, unable to fully rid himself of Terra, Xehanort reveals the series of backup plans he arranged that were ultimately carried by Terra-Xehanort's splinter selves, false Ansem and Xemnas. Even though Sora and his friends foil their schemes, Xehanort had another plan set into motion.

After the defeat of Ansem and Xemnas, Yen Sid explains to King Mickey that those actions actually freed Xehanort's heart from the Heartless Ansem and vanquished Terra-Xehanort's leftover body which had become his Nobody Xemnas, thus both halves' destruction has now lead to the reconstruction of Xehanort's pure and original incarnation: Master Xehanort.

Having expecting it, Xehanort arranged for his past self to gather every incarnation or vessel of himself together at the World That Never Was to witness Master Xehanort's return while capturing Sora as he and Riku were in the Sleeping Worlds. Eventually, ten Xehanort's, which included his Heartless and Nobody as well as Braig and Isa, were gathered.

When Riku arrives to rescue Sora, who is in the Organization's clutches, King Mickey freezes time to allow Riku to escape. However, Master Xehanort's soul possesses his younger self and duels Riku.

After the battle, Master Xehanort finally revives. Xehanort callously admits he misjudged the χ-blade being recreated with only Ventus and Vanitas, stating that their fate, along with Aqua and Terra's, was all predestined. He further elaborates that his Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, the true Organization XIII, with be able to recreate the χ-blade by clashing with seven lights, the seven wielders of the Keyblade. Though Xehanort attempts to add Sora to his rank to complete the members, Lea's interference ruins it as he and his followers scatter, but he promises that the final battle will come soon.

Master Xehanort appears as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts III, the finale of the Dark Seeker Saga.

Master Xehanort first appears approaching the guardians of light once they arrive at the Keyblade Graveyard for the final showdown. He and his direct incarnations repeat his speech to Eraqus about the χ-blade and the Keyblade War from years ago before summoning thousands of Heartless to attack them.

Master Xehanort appears again later on, this time with the rest of the Real Organization XIII by his side. Declaring that the χ-blade would be forged, Xehanort creates a massive labyrinth, the Skein of Severance, keeping most of the key players inside while his Heartless, Nobody, and younger self watching just shortly overhead, with Xehanort himself watching all from a large pillar.

After the other darknesses are defeated, Sora, Riku, and Mickey confront Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort at the Tower of Endings. Master Xehanort reveals that the battles between light and dark, and the subsequent defeat of those darknesses, created nine out of thirteen keys needed to forge the χ-blade, watching as his other incarnations are defeated, leaving just one left. Xehanort, having planned for every eventuality, brings out Kairi, whom Xemnas had kidnapped earlier. In order to motivate Sora to fight him, Xehanort mercilessly slays Kairi in front of him. Sora tearfully and angrily attacks Xehanort, creating the thirteenth key. Mickey and Riku attack him as well, but are easily repelled. Xehanort opens Kingdom Hearts and with the thirteen keys, his own Keyblade, No Name, transforms into the χ-blade. Having obtained the χ-blade at long last, Xehanort uses its power to corrupt Kingdom Hearts into darkness.

However, because his younger self had frequently traveled through time, Xehanort himself served as a portal, something the guardians of light use to their advantage. They trap Xehanort within himself, and while the other guardians keep Kingdom Hearts at bay, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go inside the portal to Scala ad Caelum, the old training grounds for Keyblade wielders where Xehanort and Eraqus themselves became Keyblade Masters. There, the trio find that the defeat of the other twelve Organization members created Replica Xehanort's, twisted shells that Xehanort uses to power himself up for the final battle. In his Armored Form, Xehanort battled the trio throughout the city before they shattered his armor. Xehanort teleported up to the top of the tower, wielding the χ-blade as Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled him one last time.

Near the climax of their battle, Xehanort nearly kills Sora during his final attack, but Donald and Goofy managed to bring him back from the brink and unite for one final attack, Trinity Limit, defeating Xehanort and fatally wounding him. However, Xehanort still refuses to give up, stating it is too late to stop Kingdom Hearts, revealing he used it to trigger a purge that would destroy all the worlds and remake them free of darkness, and that he alone would lead the new era. Sora rejects his claims saying it was not his decision to make, and even after the other guardians arrive, Xehanort still holds onto his desires.

But to his own surprise, Terra steps forward saying "There's more to light than meets the eye.", something Eraqus told him in their youth, right as Eraqus appears from Terra, his heart being in Terra the entire time, telling Xehanort to hand over the χ-blade. Xehanort eventually concedes, giving in to his old friend and handing the χ-blade over to Sora. Eraqus and Xehanort then go together to the afterlife, having repaired their fractured friendship in his final moments.

* * *

Qin was shocked and horrified!

Qin: That's awful!

Nico: Yeah. Had we not stopped Xehanort, he would've ultimately destroyed the entire universe and reshape it in his own image.

Lincoln: I'm glad we did.

Qin: I am too. So what are these Dark Orbs?

Nico: They are the fragments of Xehanort's ultimate evil. After J.D. and everyone destroyed him, his evil essence was scattered throughout the entirety of the Virgo Supercluster in the form of numerous dark spheres of negative energy. There's 47,000 galaxies all over this cluster and we have numerous dark orbs to find and destroy. That's our ultimate mission: To cleanse the entire universe of Xehanort's ultimate evil.

Qin: That is a huge job! That'll take thousands of years!

Laney: It will. But we can do it. We have to work together to defeat the evil villains and destroy the Dark Orbs.

Lana: That's right.

Qin: I'll gladly help you all out.

May: We greatly appreciate it Qin.

Iris: Qin, did you ever have feelings for Nico in your early days?

Qin: Yes. But now, I'm just happy to be like a sister to him.

Nico: I appreciate that Qin.

Qin: I'm glad. Maria I heard you have another sister.

Maria: That's right. Her name is Arixam and she's my Nobody.

Qin: But I thought you have to be turned into a Heartless before you become a Nobody.

Maria: That was my first thought too. She is the result of my Bang Baby days. Would you like to meet her?

Qin: Sure.

Maria: AQUAMARIA!

Her necklace glowed and out came Arixam.

Arixam: Hello Qin. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Qin: You too Arixam. Your hair is very pretty.

Arixam: Thank you.

Lucy Loud: We have had a lot of fun adventures.

Me: We sure did.

Then something really unusual came. It was a bunch of bubbles.

Me: Bubbles? Who's blowing bubbles?

Lincoln: None of us are.

I then sensed a Clow Card.

Me: A Clow Card is here.

Laney: I can feel it.

Then I got covered in soap and bubbles and they smelled like strawberries and grapes. They were tickling me!

Me: (Laughs) HEY THAT TICKLES!

Kero: Hey it's the Bubbles Card. It was made for cleaning things like dishes, and mostly me.

Lana: I didn't know that.

When they got off me I was sparkling clean and I smelled awesome!

Me: Wow! I'm so clean I can see my reflection in my skin!

Lola: That is what I call squeaky clean! I like this card!

The Bubbles Card revealed it's true form. On its main body, Bubbles appears as a young, mermaid-like little girl wearing a blue gem necklace along with some pearls tied around her bubbly head and turns her blue tail into her blue legs. 泡

Me: Wow! That is a beautiful card. I can't believe she made me this clean. But she has to go home. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Bubbles Card and it was a Clow Card again.

Me: Awesome!

I signed the card.

* * *

Later in the living room we were watching one of my favorite movies: Wakko's Wish. It's a movie from Animaniacs, one of my favorite shows that made me laugh a lot.

In the town of Acme Falls within the kingdom of Warnerstock, all the people (including the Mime) live happily together. However, upon the death of their beloved king, Sir William the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring kingdom of Ticktockia (a parody of Time Inc. at the time of its merger with Warner Communications) , led by King Salazar the Pushy, takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people poor and miserable due to overtaxing (also a parody of the formation of Time Warner, now WarnerMedia, owned by telecom conglomerate AT&T). Three orphans, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, are particularly troubled, as Dot needs an operation. Wakko finds work in another town to pay for it, but Plotz takes his pay – a half penny – from him, lying that it is for taxes.

Wakko, saddened about Dot's illness and finding no other choice, wishes upon a star. A fairy (who calls himself a "Desire Fulfillment Facilitator" or "Pip") falls from the star and explains that Wakko had just chosen the only wishing star in the sky. The star itself [which Rita and Runt witness] falls shortly after in the mountains and the fairy tells Wakko that whoever touches the star first gets one wish. The following morning, the siblings tell the whole town about the star in their excitement, and all rush towards the glow in the mountains. King Salazar finds out about the star, orders Taxman Plotz to stop the Warners from reaching the star alive, and orders his troops to secure it.

Plotz does not stop the Warners from reaching the star at the same time as all the other townsfolk. However, the King's army has already built a military base around the star, and a small ice palace to the side of it, and the townspeople (including Plotz) are all captured and locked up so that the King may have his wish. The Warners hint that the wishing process is not as simple as the king thinks in a desperate bluff. The King captures the Warners and tortures them in outlandish ways, from Mr. Director's terrible singing (Mr. Director being a parody of Jerry Lewis), then a filthy gas station restroom, and lastly Baloney the Dinosaur (who is a parody of Barney the Dinosaur). The Warners tell the King that any wish, which he makes, may have an ironic twist and demonstrate this to his annoyance. He orders the Warners executed, but Dot uses her charms to save them. The Warners escape.

As the King is about to make his wish (for the Warners to leave him alone), the Warners show up, and he tries shooting them himself with a cannon. The cannonball explodes after landing just short of hitting the Warners, injuring Dot from the shock wave of the blast. Wakko seizes his chance to head to the star, and Yakko drops behind, trying to convince Dot that she can make it. Yakko then tells Dot the story of how Dot was born one last time. Dot appears to die, causing the people of Acme Falls to cry in sorrow, along with some of the royal army, who become furious with King Salazar for his cruel nature. As everyone turns on the King (who seemingly appears a little remorseful), Wakko reaches the star. Dot reveals that she had been acting and was not actually injured/dead; the two were buying time for Wakko. Wakko wishes for two half pennies.

Wakko uses the second of these to buy food and "season tickets for the Lakers". The first one pays for Dot's operation, which is revealed to be a plastic surgery to give her a beauty mark. Wakko's first half penny, however, returns prosperity to the town as the butcher, the baker, and the grocer spend the money that they earned, and the people from whom they make purchases in turn do the same.

The hospital finds Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's birth certificates, and reveals they are the heirs to the throne. Their parents, seen for the first (and only) time in a portrait, were the king and queen of Warnerstock. They (literally) boot Salazar out of their palace, and he is attacked by his own dogs. The Warners use their newfound royal authorities to grant the citizens of Acme Falls their wishes - except for the Mime (who is promptly crushed by a safe and Yakko stating, "I don't know about him, but that sure was my wish!"). Yakko then spins the Wheel of Morality, which specifies the moral of the story is "just cheer up and never ever give up hope".

We saw what King Salazar did throughout the movie and it really made our blood boil!

Upon the death of the king, Sir William the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring fictional kingdom of Ticktockia (a parody of Time Inc., at the time of its merger with Warner Communications), lead by King Salazar the Pushy, takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people poor and miserable due to overtaxing.

Three orphans, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, are particularly troubled, as Dot needs an operation.

Wakko, saddened about Dot's illness, tries wishing upon a star. A fairy (who calls himself a "desire fulfillment facilitator") falls from the star he picks and explains that Wakko had just chosen the only wishing star in the sky. The star itself (which Rita and Runt witness) falls shortly after in the mountains and the fairy tells Wakko that whoever touches the star first gets one wish. The following morning, the siblings tell the whole town about the star in their excitement, which makes them all rush towards the glow in the mountains. King Salazar finds out about the star, orders Taxman Plotz to stop the Warners from reaching the star alive, and orders his troops to head to the star first and secure it. When he learned they escaped, he remarks "Just like their parents, I should've gotten rid of those kids years ago when I had the chance.", hinting that he probably killed their parents during his invasion. As the King approaches the star and is about to make his wish, that the Warners would leave him alone forever, the Warners show up, and he tries shooting them himself with a cannon. He misses, but Dot seems mortally wounded by the force of the explosion created when the cannonball hits the ground. Wakko seizes his chance to head to the star, and Yakko drops behind, trying to convince Dot that she can make it. Yakko then tells Dot the story of how Dot was born one last time, Dot then seemingly dies, causing the people of Acme Falls to cry in sorrow, along with some of the royal army, who become furious with King Salazar for his cruel nature. As everyone turns on the King, Wakko reaches the star. Dot reveals that she had been acting and was not actually injured, while Wakko wishes for two ha'pennies.

They then boot Salazar out of their palace (literally) where he is attacked by his own dogs. It was revealed that he killed Yakko, Wakko and Dot's parents and took the castle and threw the three kids away to the orphanage to be sure to not see them again.

It is unknown what has happened to Salazar afterwards.

When the movie was done we were laughing our heads off and it was so funny!

Me: It was all so funny!

Varie: (Laughs) That was so funny!

Luan: That Salazar really got the Boot! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) Good one!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Rachel S.D.: I love Animaniacs! It always makes me laugh every time I watch it!

Me: Me too Rach. But still what King Salazar did really is the worst of the worst.

Lori: He literally disgusts me.

Me: How about we go and show King Salazar what happens when you mess with those that need family?

Everyone: YEAH!

We went to the Simulator and we were gonna head out over to Warnerstock to kill Salazar.

* * *

In the Simulator we were getting ready. Nico caught a Chandelure and a Haxorus before we came into the Simulator.

The Simulator activated and we saw the story unfold.

Narrator - Over a century ago, in the foothills of the old river valley, there stood the village of Acme Falls. It was a town filled with happy inhabitants, including the butcher-

Butcher - Hi!

Narrator - The baker-

Baker - Hi!

Narrator - And the candlestick maker-

Candlestick Maker - Hi!

Narrator - And a mime.

Yakko - Well no place is perfect.

Narrator - That's true. But Acme Falls was as close to perfect as possible - except for the mime, that is.

Yakko - Right!

Narrator - Now this village was part of a peace-loving, picturesque little country called Warnerstock, which was ruled by a benevolent king, Sir William the Good. Everyone loved King William. Peace and prosperity covered the land, but then King William passed away and there was a struggle for control of the kingdom. And the struggle ended with Warnerstock being overthrown in a hostile takeover by the nation of Tictockia. Now the new leader of Warnerstock was Salazar the Pushy, a ruthless corporate raider who vowed to rule with a tight fist. But the international community didn't support his regime, and the country's fortunes plummeted.

Additional Voice - [mumbling] We're broke!

Narrator - Salazar's treasury grew dangerously low, so he sent out an edict for the country to start turning a profit or perish. To fill the royal coffers, all cities and towns were to be taxed, and this included Acme Falls. There, the king sent his tax collector, Baron von Plotz, who was taxing to the extreme.

Ralph - Duh, that's right, keep it moving! Please give 'til it hurts! Next!

Plotz - [chewing] Well?

Additional Voice (Old Man) - Forgive me, Bron von Plotz, sir, but I've nothing to pay my taxes with. Why, you've taken my livestock, my land, my home, and left me with nothing to eat!

Plotz - Yes, yes, these are hard times. I can hardly keep the fire burning myself.

Additional Voice (Old Man) - Oof!

Plotz - Next!

Narrator - The baron squeezed the life out of Acme Falls until the once prosperous town was crushed. And so our story begins, in the miserable little village of Acme Falls, with this pathetic band of downtrodden and destitute townsfolk - oh, and a mime, too. And three orphans who live on the street ever since the orphanage shut down; Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

Yakko (singing) - Some folks say that life is cruel.

Wakko (singing) - At the orphanage they fed us inedible gruel.

Dot (singing) - We slept on beds with springs that hurt.

Yakko (singing) - The faucets had hot and cold running dirt.

Wakko (singing) - The windows were broken, the roof was leaky.

Dot (singing) - The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky.

Yakko (singing) - They shut down the orphanage and now we know-

Warners (singing) - [sigh] Those were the days, we miss it so!

Dot - And ever since then-

Additional Voice (Bass - Singing) - I've been feeling low.

Yakko (singing) - Another subzero morning!

Dot (singing) - And still there's nothing to eat!

Yakko (singing) - My feet couldn't get much colder.

Dot (singing) - Our breath is our main source of heat.

Yakko (singing) - We're so far below the poverty line we're off the graph!

Wakko (singing) - But don't fret, sibs, 'cause things'll get better in time, then you're gonna laugh!

Dot - Ha!

Rita (singing) - Poverty and hunger abound here.

Runt (singing) - Yeah, looks like a city dump!

Dot (singing) - There's only one job to be found here-

Yakko (singing) - The town needs a new speed bump!

Otto (singing) - Acme Falls was a paradise-

Nurse (singing) - Happiest place on earth!

Chorus (singing) - But the tax collector's avarice took us for all we're worth!

Plotz (singing) - My coffers are overflowing!

Additional Voices (Shopkeeper Trio - Singing) - All of our shelves are bare!

Plotz (singing) - My profit margin is growing.

Additional Voices (Shopkeeper Trio - Singing) - We're broke, it seems so unfair!

Chorus (singing) - Life's so lousy we can no longer cope!

Wakko (singing) - You gotta cheer up and never, ever give up hope!

Yakko (singing) - All of the shops are closing.

Dot (singing) - Things couldn't get much worse!

Skippy (singing) - Even my nuts are frozen.

Slappy (singing) - Be careful with that last verse!

Otto (singing) - Hey, step up, and try our elixir - it's good for what hurts!

Nurse (singing) - Whatever ails you, it can fix 'er!

Otto (singing) - And it's great on desserts!

Brain (singing) - Drat, the temperature's falling!

Pinky (singing) - I love when the weather is cool!

Brain (singing) - A new ice age is calling.

Pinky (singing) - Look, I can freeze my drool!

Brain (singing) - I have hopes and dreams of ruling the earth, but here I sit watching Pinky make ice sculptures-

Pinky (singing) - Out of spit! Narf!

Slappy - This old tree is finished!

Skippy (singing) - Our acorn supply's gone too!

Slappy - So for dinner we're having creamed spinach.

Skippy (singing) - All I can say is 'Spew!'

Yakko, Dot (singing) - As a town we're so down, so we mope.

Wakko (singing) - You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!

Chorus (singing) - We can't cope!

Wakko (singing) - You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!

Chorus - Are you a dope?

Wakko - Nope!

Chorus (singing) - Just cheer up and never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!

Narrator - And so the folks in Acme Falls hoped through the winter, they hoped through the spring, they hoped through the summer, and they hoped through the fall. But after a year of hoping, hope was running out for poor little Dot, who needed an operation.

Dot - [cough, cough]

Narrator - And while Yakko stayed behind to look after his sister, Wakko went out into the world to seek his fortune.

Yakko, Dot - [cough]

Narrator - And the town waited for Wakko's return. They waited through the winter, they waited through the spring, they waited through the summer, and they waited through the fall. And by the following winter, they were still waiting when a young mouse's fancy turned to romance.

Pinky - Oh, Pharfignewton, Pharfignewton! Wherefore art thou, Pharfignewton?

Pharfignewton - [whinnies]

Pinky - Oh, therefore you art. And lookie! Narf! I brought you a snacky-wacky!

Pharfignewton - [whinnies, slurps]

Pinky - [laughs] Tronsk! Feeding you is like taking a really smelly bath!

Brain - Pinky, I need you!

Pinky - [gasps] Pharfignewton, I didn't know you could talk.

Brain - Pinky, stop this foolishness.

Pinky - You know, Pharfignewton, you sound an little like Brain- oof! [laughs] Oh, and you bop like Brain, too! Brain, hehe, we were just talking about you.

Brain - I knew I would find you out here wasting time with this horse. Come!

Pinky - but Pharfignewton and I have pledged our hearts to each other!

Brain - Pinky, that is a horse. You are a mouse.

Pinky - Oh Brain, don't be so intolerant! Why can't the horses and the mice live together in harmony along with the fairies and the wood sprites and the bean sprouts?

Brain - I stand corrected, Pinky. That is a horse. You are an imbecile.

Pinky - Thank you.

Brain - Now come. We must prepare for tonight.

Pinky - Why? What are we going to do tonight?

Brain - Guess.

Pinky - Try to take over the world?

Brain - Bingo!

Pinky - Egad, I love bingo! Narf! It's so much more fun than trying to take over- oof! [laughs]

Yakko - [light snores]

Dot - Hm?

Yakko - Huh?

Nurse - [gasps]

Slappy, Skippy - Huh?

Ralph - [muches]

Yakko, Dot - [gasp]

Yakko (singing) - Oh-ho the train bringing Wakko is a-rollin' down the track!

Dot (singing) - I'm sure that is train my brother's on!

Chorus (singing) - Wakko went to see the world and now he's coming back!

Dot (singing) - I've missed him every day that he's been gone.

Minerva (singing) - He went to seek his fortune and now he's returned.

Rita (singing) - Bringing back the treasures of everything he's learned.

Dot (singing) - Oh-ho the train with my brother is a-comin' closer!

Chorus (singing) - Bearing Wakko down the track-o, back home! Chug-chug-chug-chug-chug! Wakko - Hi!

Chorus - Hooray!

Wakko - My friends of Acme Falls! I give you my fortune - a ha'penny!

Additional Voices (Female Trio - Singing) - **Root is B flat above middle C. The chord is major. If it helps, think 'do-mi-sol'.**

Ralph - Duh, huh.

Nurse - A ha'penny?

Yakko - It's real!

Otto - He has a whole ha'penny!

Chorus - [cheers]

Wakko (singing) - I've got a ha'penny today!

Yakko, Dot (singing) - He's got a ha'penny, hooray!

Otto (singing) - How did you do it?

Wakko (singing) - All work and no play.

Dot (singing) - He chopped wood.

Yakko (singing) - He chopped suey.

Wakko (singing) - I pitched horse shoes and hay.

Yakko (singing) - He milks jokes and cows for his fee.

Wakko (singing) - It was more than I thought it would be.

Chorus (singing) - An entire full year's salary!

Wakko (singing) - And now I've got a ha'penny!

Chorus (singing) - He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny, hooray!

Yakko, Dot (singing) - All those days of hard work and here's your reward!

Wakko (singing) - Now there's nothing in this world that I can't afford!

Dot (singing) - You can buy any toys you pick!

Yakko (singing) - And eat candy until you're sick!

Additional Voice (Chef - Singing) - Plus a gourmet meal for monsieur!

Yakko, Dot (singing) And still you'd never be poor!

Chorus (singing) - Because he's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny hooray!

Wakko (singing) - Our water tower shanty we can finally repair. I can even buy my brother some new underwear. It's like I won the lottery!

Chorus (singing) - Because he's got a ha'penny!

Wakko - I'll buy burgers at the butcher's and blintzes and the baker's, groceries at the grocer's, season tickets for the Lakers!

Otto - You can buy my new elixir!

Warners - Blech!

Nurse - You can buy it by the bucket!

Dot - There's just one little problem.

Yakko - It's lousy, you should chuck it!

Wakko (singing) - It's so to believe it really happened to me, I'm going shopping with my ha'penny!

Chorus (singing) - He's going shopping with his ha'penny!

Ralph - Duh, newses from the village to report, sir!

Plotz - What is it?

Ralph - Duh, seems that one of the townsfolks is happy.

Plotz - What do you mean?

Ralph - Wakko's Warner's has come into the possession of a ha'penny.

Plotz - Ka-ching.

Chorus (singing) - [cheers] He's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny hooray! With it he could buy himself a tropical cruise!

Wakko (singing) - But first there's one important thing that I have to choose. My sister has been ailing quite a lot.

Yakko (singing) - We don't exactly know what she has got.

Chorus (singing) - You plan to spend your ha'penny on what?

Wakko (singing) - An operation to save my sister Dot!

Chorus (singing) - To cure whatever problem she's got! An operation to save his sister Dot!

Wakko (singing) - It's a present to her from me all because I've a got a ha'penny.

Chorus (singing) - Because he's got a ha'penny! In the village that's called Acme, he's going shopping! So let's get hopping! He's going shopping with his ha'penny! [cheer]

Plotz - And we're all thrilled for your good fortune. Now, about your taxes.

* * *

In the Control room we saw our moment!

Me: Now!

* * *

We rushed in and everyone saw a portal emerge and out came a massive fiery explosion and a Phoenix Cry was heard and we came out and landed in front of the townsfolk.

Plotz: Who are you!?

Me: Your worst nightmare!

Stacy then turned into Shredgirl! Her skin turned pink, her mouth grew wider and she grew a sawblade out of her forehead and her hair fell out and her teeth turned into razors and she became Shredgirl!

Qin: Wow! So this is you when you become Shredgirl!?

Shredgirl: Yep.

Then Shredgirl chomped on Baron Von Plotz's butt and he screamed like a little girl as she bit his whole butt clean off!

I grabbed Baron Von Plotz by his shirt.

Me: Listen here you little fat freak! You better give these people back everything they own and all their money or that butt chomp will be the least of your worries!

Baron Von Plotz: And what if I don't?

Me: Then I will slash off your whole head and kill you!

Plotz: (Scared) You wouldn't!

Me: Oh wouldn't I?

I held up a dagger to his neck and began cutting it slowly from the left side.

Nico: You better do what he says if you want to keep your head.

Plotz was so scared that he peed his pants!

Plotz: Okay okay okay!

Me: Good.

Baron Von Plotz did as I told him and all of Acme Acres was getting back to normal.

Spiderman: (to the citizens of Warnerstock) Folks, kiss your troubles goodbye. Because we're getting rid of taxes!

Everyone cheered wildly.

Me: Now for the fun part. Citizens of Acme Falls. We apologize for arriving so suddenly. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Yakko: Oh wow! You guys are awesome legends!

Wakko: You all are an amazing force for good!

Dot: Yeah! (Cough)

Me: That's right. We came here to help you all and kill King Salazar.

Otto Scratchansniff: (Austrian Accent) How can you do that?

Me: We can help you all. But first lets get all your lives back.

Laney: And if any of King Salazar's men come we'll blast them.

Hello Nurse: We are grateful you all came.

Me: Thanks Hello Nurse. And you and Minerva Mink are the hottest girls ever here.

Hello Nurse: (Giggles and Blushes) Why thank you.

Minerva: You are a charmer J.D.

Wakko: So how are we going to kill King Salazar?

Me: We'll figure something out later. But first we got to help out Dot.

Later that night we went to the reopened orphanage and Hello Nurse and Ratchet looked her over.

Hello Nurse: Sorry, guys. But Dot's not getting any better.

Me: Oh man.

Wakko: Darn it! If only there was some way to help Dot!

Laney: I have an idea.

Laney got down on her knees and prayed. She prayed to the Wishing Star in latin and then a blinding light was seen and we saw a meteor crash in the mountains!

Me: There it is! Lets get to the Wishing Star first thing in the morning.

Later in the morning we got ready.

Me: Here we go guys. We have to make sure that King Salazar never gets to the Wishing Star. We have to make sure that Wakko Warner gets to the Star first.

Lori: Right!

Naruto: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lola: Oh yeah!

Warners [singing] - We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star! We're heading off to seek our dream come true! It's waiting right out there, the answer to our prayer.

Wakko [singing] - A wish for free!

Yakko, Dot [singing] - Hey, you might be a multimillionaire!

Warners [singing] - That's why we're off to seek our destiny together!

Yakko [singing] - It's one for all!

Wakko [singing] - And all for one!

Dot [singing] - Times three!

Warners [singing] - Who cares about the stuff we lack? We're on our way and we won't be back-

Wakko [singing] - Until we find that star!

Dot - Gee, it looks kinda far!

Yakko [singing] - Too bad we don't have a car!

Warners [singing] - Oh, what the hey, we're on our way to find the wishing star! We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star! And when we do our troubles are gonna be through. It's just around the bend, it's where the mountains end. We're packing our load, we're hitting the road, let's sing it together again, hey, hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!

Yakko [singing] - We're taking a stand!

Wakko [singing] - We're making a vow!

Dot [singing] - This is the place-

Warners [singing] - The moment is now! We, Yakko, Wakko and Dot! We're giving it all we got!

Dot [singing] - We're coming so ready or not!

Warners [singing] - Today's the day, we're on our way to find the wishing star!

This section spoken in rhythm*

Otto - Hey, what's up, what's all the noise?

Additional Voices (Candlestick Maker) - The Warner girl and the Warner boys!

Additional Voices (Chef) - They're gather round in the village square.

Additional Voices (Candlestick Maker) - They say there's something way out there!

Minerva - Something weird and something strange!

Additional Voices (Three Village Men) - Beyond the farthest mountain range!

Otto - What are you saying?

Nurse - What do you mean?

Chorus - It's something no one's ever seen!

Rita - What's the story?

Runt - What's the fuss?

Yakko - We're about to leave, and that's because-

Dot - We're on our way to the wishing star!

Otto - The wishing star?

Nurse - The wishing star?

Brain - What is that?

Pinky - Haven't you heard?

Brain - There's no such thing, it's too absurd!

Slappy - What's the story?

Skippy - What's the dish?

Wakko - Touch the star and you get one wish!

Otto - You get one wish if you touch the star?

Slappy - Where's it at?

Skippy - Is it way out far?

Dot - It could well be, but we just don't know.

Yakko - We'll soon find out, 'cause we're going to go-

Warners [singing] - To the wishing star!

Chorus [singing] - To the wishing star!

Warners [singing] - It's something weird and so bizarre, it fell to earth from way up far!

Chorus [singing] - They're on their way to the wishing star!

Warners [singing] - The wishing star! Oh yes, we are! On our way, so we'll say "Bonsoir!" Ciao, you guys, and au revoir! Now we're off to the wishing star!

Chorus [singing] - Yes, it's true! The Warners are! On their way to the wishing star!

Otto [singing] - They'll be rich as a king or czar!

Chorus [singing] - When they get their wish from the wishing star!

Wakko [singing] - I looked up in the sky last night and all the stars were shining bright, and I wished I may and I wished I might just have the wish I wished last night!

Chorus [singing] - He looked up in the sky so bright and he saw the stars up in the night, and he wished he may and he wished he might have the wish that he wished last night!

Wakko [singing] - Then right there before my eyes I saw a light up in the skies, the wishing star lit up the night and then exploded really bright! It fell to earth and it came on down in a great big piece that hit the ground. And then some fairy said to me, "Whoever gets there first, you see, just touch the star, that's all you do, and then you get your wish come true!"

Chorus - Touch the star, that's all you do and then you get your wish come true!

Rhythmic speaking ends*

Otto [singing] - Wait, now. Let me get this straight, now. You mean whoever gets there first can have a wish all to himself?

Rita [singing] - We have to go now, because we know now, that if I'm the first to touch the star that wish belongs to me!

Slappy, Skippy [singing] - We've got to run now, before they're done now, so we can get a big head start and beat the others to the punch!

Ralph [singing] - I can't be slow now!

Additional Voices (Three Village Men - Singing) - We have to go now!

Minerva [singing] - And I have got to get there first because-

Chorus - That wish belongs to me!

Otto - Belongs to me!

Slappy - Belongs to me!

Nurse - Belongs to me!

Skippy - Belongs to me!

Rita - Belongs to me!

Runt - Me!

Warners - Me!

Chicken Boo - Ba-caw!

Plotz - It all belongs to me! Let's roll!

Ralph - Duh, hyah!

Otto [singing] - We're on our way to the wishing star, it could be near or it could be far!

Warners [singing] - But we're gonna get there first, you see, the one who gets there first will be in a super wagon, wrapped and bowed, then on the snow it's gonna blow! It has a sail, it's like a sleigh. Look out world, we're on our way!

Otto [singing] - Pharfignewton, come on, scurry!

Nurse [singing] - Time to go, we've got to hurry!

Pinky [singing] - Farewell to my life-long mate!

Brain [singing] - Pinky needs a mousie date.

Cast [singing] - On the road, can't stop us now, through the town the oxen plough!

Plotz [singing] - Clear the way, you stupid mime!

Chorus [singing] - He gets trampled all the time.

Warners [singing] - It's over hill and over dale, sailing down the snowy trail.

Slappy [singing] - Through the trees is plenty quick.

Skippy [singing] - We can go by pogo stick.

Brain [singing] - Pinky, are you pondering exactly what I'm pondering?

Pinky [singing] - I think so, Brain, but just how will we get the weasel to hold still?

Brain [singing] - No, that wish is all we need, our plan could finally succeed!

Warners [singing] - Onwards through the snow and drifts, onwards towards the mountain cliffs.

Plotz [singing] - The one who findsthat wishing star will soon be eating caviar.

Otto [singing] - Und that my friend is going to be no one else except for me!

Rita [singing] - 'Cause this is definitely gonna be our golden opportunity!

Three Village Men - Singing - We're going to get that wish, you see.

Additional Voices (Minerva, Butcher, Candlestick Maker - Singing) - The star belongs to me!

Additional Voices (Three Village Men - Singing) - No, no, the star belongs to me!

Additional Voices (Minerva, Butcher, Candlestick Maker - Singing) - No, no, the star belongs to me!

Otto, Nurse - To me!

Slappy, Skippy - To me!

Rita, Runt - To me!

Chorus - To me!

We were off!

Warners - I've got to get to the wishing star!

Otto, Nurse - I gotta get to the wishing star!

Rita, Runt - I hope it's near and not too far!

Chorus - Gotta be first to the wishing star!

Pinky [singing] - Here we are. My love and all the rest have gone to find the wishing star.

Brain [singing] - You'll find that they won't get too far, for we will get there first.

Pinky - Oh, well that's different then, isn't it? Tronsk!

Chorus [singing] - I've got to get to the wishing star, we're doing really good so far!

Plotz - Out of my way, whoever you are!

Chorus - I'm gonna get to the wishing star!

Otto - Wishing!

Nurse - Wishing!

Rita - Wishing!

Runt - Wishing!

Slappy - Wishing!

Skippy - Wishing!

Additional Voices (Minerva, Butcher, Candlestick Maker) - Wishing!

Additional Voices (Three Village Men) - Wishing!

Pinky - Wishing!

Brain - Wishing!

Plotz - Wishing!

Ralph - Wishing!

Dot - Wishing!

Wakko - Wishing!

Yakko - Wishing!

Warners [singing] - The wishing!

Chorus [singing] - The wishing...star!

We continued on. Maria and Carmen were flying and they saw Pinky and The Brain flying on a Renaissance Era flying machine.

Carmen: (sees Pinky and Brain) Think we should...

Maria: Don't worry about them, sis. They're only annoyances at best. In fact, when we face them in the future, we'll just make them our archenemies. Just like how me and Lily have the Alternate Krabs as an archenemy.

Carmen: Good idea.

We were flying and we were in a falcon formation and we were watching from the sky and we saw King Salazar taking the fastest route to the Wishing Star: Train.

Me: Oh no you don't!

I fired an energy blast and blew the tracks apart at where they go into the mountains!

We were going over the mountains and more and we were making sure that Baron Von Plotz never gets to the Warner's by blasting his wagon with energy and fire blasts as well as elemental powers.

We blasted his wagon apart. We then got to the star and it was beautiful. It was a small star as big as a skyscraper and it was as bright as the Sun.

Me: Wow!

Wakko: It's beautiful!

Me: It sure is. Go touch it Wakko. It's what you would've done.

Laney: Go for it.

King Salazar then appeared and he was infuriated!

King Salazar: Not so fast!

We saw him.

King Salazar: Give me the wishing star or you're all dead!

Me: Not gonna happen you fucked up tyrant!

Kevin Levin (absorbs the ground): Neither of those is gonna happen!

Me: You are also the monster that murdered Yakko, Wakko and Dot's parents! You killed King William the Good in Cold Blood and plunged this whole country into absolute chaos!

King Salazar: And I would do it again! This land is mine and I will not stop until those brats are dead!

Lana: You are a monster Salazar!

Nico: Salazar the Pushy, you have failed this universe!

Me: You are a fucked up monster Salazar! You make me sick just looking at you! Now we're going to avenge King William and give the Warner's their rightful place on the throne! Lets take him down!

We went at him and I kicked King Salazar in the face and punched him in the stomach.

Nico punched him in the face and knocked out his teeth.

Lincoln and Linka fired powerful blasts of lightning and electrocuted him!

Edzilla: (tail whips Salazar's men) ED SMASH PUNY KING!

I kicked him in the face and knocked him down.

He got up.

Me: You destroyed so many lives and made so many people miserable! You are a monster that has absolutely no regard for the value of human life!

Lori: And you will literally never be welcome as king anywhere!

Luna: You make me sick dude!

Luan: I'm so mad I can't even think of a joke!

Me: Even Rush Limbaugh is much more sane than you! Lets take him down with combos and Final Smashes!

Ratchet: Lets! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his laser scalpels and arc welders 100-fold to weapon levels.

Iris: Time for some dragon power Axew! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Iris's right arm and it enhanced her Axew's abilities 100-fold.

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage!

Ratchet and Iris: LASER DRAGON FIRESTORM!

Ratcher fired a laser blast from his laser scalpel and Axew fired a powerful blast of blue energy from his mouth that turned into a powerful dragon and the blasts combined and they hit Salazar and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Shockwave: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Electromagnetic Spectral Gun 100-fold.

Ember McClain: Lets do it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm and it enhanced her guitar's ghost powers 100-fold.

Shockwave and Ember McClain: ULTRAVIOLET FIRESTORM BURST!

Shockwave fired a powerful blast of ultraviolet fire and Ember McClain fired a powerful blast of fire waves and they combined and hit Salazar and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Final Smash Time!

Hello Nurse: Lets do it! FIRESTORM KISS OF PAIN!

Hello Nurse blew a deadly kiss made of pure fire from her lips and it slammed into him and burned him bad!

Wakko: Lets see you like this! (Drinks a Soda) HYPERSONIC MEGABELCH SURPRISE!

BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The belch he released was so loud that it blew Salazar into a rock and he crashed into it with Devastating force!

CRASH!

Me: Now it's time for Wakko to make his wish.

He went to the Wishing Star and touched it and it glowed.

Pip - Nice job, Wakko! You've done well. The power of the wishing star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire.

Wakko - Ok, here goes. I wish for...

Chorus - [gasps]

Wakko - Not one, but two ha'pennies!

Yakko - They're real!

Chorus - [cheers]

Salazar - No. No. [sobs]

Chorus (singing) - He's got two ha'pennies today! He's got two ha'pennies hooray! No more worries or cares, while it may sound cliché, it's the answer to our prayers and no more taxes to pay! Now it's back to the town of Acme to go shopping with his whole penny!

Narrator - And, as it turned out, Wakko had made the perfect wish, because with one of his ha'pennies he paid for his sister's long overdue operation.

Otto - It was a complete success!

Yakko, Wakko - Yay! Hooray!

Plotz - What was the operation for, anyway?

Otto - Plastic surgery, to implant a beauty mark on her cheek.

Dot - I call it a cutie mark. Cindy Crawford, eat your heart out! So, do I look cuter now?

Captain - Your cuteness is like, out of control, man! It's perfect!

Dot - Perfect, huh? [yawns] Well, I suppose that'll have to do.

Lola: You are beyond cute now Dot.

Dot: Thanks Lola.

Narrator - And with the ha'penny he earned with Dot's operation, Dr. Scratchansniff bought all the ingredients for his new elixir, which was mixed together by his crack team of beverage technologists.

Rita - More sugar?

Runt - [slurps][smacks lips] Yeah, yeah, definitely, definitely more sugar.

Narrator - At the same time, Hello Nurse came up with a new bottle design- one with a slightly more attractive shape.

Nurse - It just came to me- from who knows where.

Yakko, Wakko - Hello Nurse!

Narrator - Then they put their formula to the ultimate taste test.

Otto - Well?

Wakko - [belches]

The burp was so loud that it shattered all the glass. Including Lisa and Dr. Scratchansniff's glasses

Yakko - That's a big thumbs-up!

Narrator - So while they went off to market with their new drink, Wakko went to town with his other ha'penny and he bought-

Wakko - Burgers at the butcher's, blintzes at the baker's! Groceries at the grocer's, season tickets for the Lakers!

A man got hit with a basketball and was knocked out and Wakko honked an air horn.

Narrator - That ha'penny exchanged hands all over town and everyone prospered, including the butcher-

Additional Voices (Butcher) - Hi!

Narrator - The baker-

Additional Voices (Baker) - Hi!

Narrator - And the candlestick maker.

Additional Voices (Candlestick Maker) - Hi!

Narrator - And a mime.

Yakko - Like we said, no place is perfect!

Narrator - But Acme Falls was as close to perfect as possible. And thanks to Wakko's wish, other wishes came true as well. With the spring thaw, Slappy's tree came back to life.

Slappy - Ah, sweet bliss.

Skippy - [laughs]

Additional Voices (Squirrel Boy) - [laughs]

Narrator - And Skippy's social life warmed up considerably.

Additional Voices (Squirrel Girl) - [sighs][giggles]

Skippy - Huh? Squirrel chicks, yowza! Duh. Yeah!

Slappy - He used to like nuts, now he's discovered dates.

Narrator - Buttons returned Mindy to her home.

Buttons - [sighs]

Mindy's Mother - Mindy, darling, you're back! You're safe! Oh, thank goodness!

Mindy - Hi, Mom!

Mindy's Mother - Mindy, you called me Mom! You called me Mom! It's a miracle!

Narrator - And Buttons received his wish- to be rewarded for his loyalty.

He was given a plate full of steaks.

Buttons - [sighs][munches]

Narrator - Rita and Runt's wish came true, too.

Rita - [yawns] Life is good.

Runt - Yeah, good. Definitely, definitely good.

Narrator - They found a happy home with Dr Scratchansniff, whose elixir was renamed Scratchy Cola and was a huge success thanks to the corporation's savvy CEO.

Yakko, Wakko - Hello Nurse!

Narrator - Who was finally appreciated for her figuring, and not just her figure. Baron von Plotz achieved his wish, too; to be king.

Plotz - Burgermeister King, that is! May I take your order, please?

Narrator - He opened a chain of fast food restaurants that sell Scratchy Cola and Baron von Plotz Burgers.

And they are really tasty too.

Plotz - You want fries with that?

Narrator - And Ralph, who ultimately wanted to direct, got his wish, too. He's directing traffic in the village of Acme Falls.

Ralph - Duh, it's my dream come true.

Additional Voices (Angry Drivers) - [yelling]

Narrator - Even the pigeons, who wanted a little respect, got their wish.

Additional Voices (Candlestick Maker) - There they are!

Additional Voices (A Village Man) - Our heroes!

Minerva - Those three are the best!

Pesto - Finally, people are looking up to us!

Narrator - As for Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, they wound up with more than they'd ever dreamed. The hospital tracked down their birth certificates which proved the Warners to be of royal heritage.

Dot - Works for me!

Narrator - In fact, their parents had been the king and queen of Warnerstock, making Yakko, Wakko, and Dot the heirs to the throne.

Wakko - Faboo!

Narrator - It seems that when Salazar took control of the nation, he sent the royal Warner orphans into exile, never expecting to see them again.

Wakko - Ha! Fooled ya, didn't we?

Eddy: I have an idea on what to do with Salazar.

10 minutes later...

Salazar was tied up wearing only his underwear.

Eddy: Step right up, folks. And join for free in throwing rotten tomatoes at Salazar!

Everyone threw rotten tomatoes at him.

Narrator - So King Salazar was officially booted out, and the Warners became co-rulers of the kingdom. As for Pinky, he was appointed royal stablemouse so he could stay close to Pharfignewton.

Pinky - [singing a tune]

Narrator - His job was given to him by the Warners' most trusted advisor- Prime Minister Brain.

Brain - Yes! Come, Pinky. We must prepare for tomorrow night.

Pinky - Gee Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?

Brain - The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Plan for the sequel when we'll try to take over the kingdom and the world!

Chorus (singing) - They're dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain.

Narrator - So in the end, everyone in Acme Falls got his or her wish. (Mime gets hit with a safe) Except for the mime, that is.

Yakko - Ehhhh, I dunno about him, but that sure was my wish.

Chorus (singing) - The good old days were a bummer, our town was a total dive! But now every day's like summer, it feels great to be alive! To state our message with greater clarity we now spin the Wheel of Morality!

Chorus - Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn!

Yakko - And the moral of our story is-

Chorus (singing) - When you're blue, buy a clue, try not to mope! You gotta cheer up and never give up hope! Don't be a dope. Just cheer up and never give up hope- try to cope! Just cheer up and never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope!

After we beat King Salazar we killed him by having Edzilla eat him. But Edzilla threw up his guts because of the taste Salazar had. He tasted like puke. Probably because he was pelted with rotten tomatoes. We then decided to move Acme Falls to Gotham Royal York. We then had Pinky and The Brain kept under our watchful eyes to make sure that they don't take over the world or else.

Wakko: (To the Viewers) As long as hope exists, anything can happen if you believe.

Me: You got that right Wakko.

Yakko: Thank you so much for helping us all J.D.

Me: Any time Yakko. We love Animaniacs and you guys make us laugh so hard to the point where we split our sides.

Lola: That's right and Dot don't you stop being cute!

Dot: Count on it Lola.

Me: Just be careful around the Warner Bros. Studio in Los Angeles, California. But you guys are big stars in everyone's hearts.

Wakko: Aw. Thanks J.D.

Me: Oh and Dot if anyone calls you Dottie, kill them.

We laughed.

THE END

* * *

Another Awesome chapter complete and another bad king dead.

Animaniacs Wakko's Wish was so funny! I loved watching that movie back when I was a kid. Animaniacs was so funny from September 13th, 1993 to November 14th, 1998. It was so funny! I love how they used all references and more! The Pesto Rants are from the Animaniacs series. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Next Card is the Maze Card.

See you all next time.


	805. Showdown At The Green River Corral

At the estate I was monitoring the Earth and then the computer detected some seismic activity brewing over in Isla Nublar.

Me: Uh oh. We have seismic activity near Isla Nublar.

I looked up some models on the island and it showed that the volcano of Isla Nublar, Mount Siba, was going to erupt with much greater explosive power than that of Mount Tambora when it erupted back in 1815 and it was gonna destroy the whole island and sink it into the ocean!

Me: Holy shit!

I immediately called John Hammond.

Me: We got to get those dinosaurs out of there!

John H.: Hello? John Hammond?

Me: John it's J.D. We got big problems! The volcano on Isla Nublar is going to erupt and destroy the whole island!

John H.: How big are we talking?

Me: Mount Tambora 1815 eruption strength. It will cause the whole island to sink into the sea!

John H.: How much time do we have?

Me: Projections say about 48 to 72 hours. The volcanic pressure is 2,000 times greater than that of Mount Tambora when it erupted back in 1815. But not only that. When Isla Nublar sinks because of the eruption, It's going to create a massive 3,000 foot high megatsunami that will slam into Central America, western South America, and the Pacific Coastline!

John H.: That's a catastrophic travesty!

Me: It is. But I have an awesome solution. We're going to create a manmade island in Lake Huron protected by a giant greenhouse dome to keep the Ecosystem of Jurassic Park at tropical prehistoric climates.

John H.: That works perfectly J.D.! But what about the volcanic aftermath?

Me: The global temperatures are going to drop by 3˚ Celcius for the next 3 years.

John H.: Almost ice age weather.

Me: Yeah. We got to get moving fast. Millions of lives are hanging in the balance!

John H.: I wish you all luck J.D.

Me: Not that we'll need it but thanks John.

I hung up and pressed the Prime Omega Emergency button. The alarms sounded and pulled out a microphone.

Me: ATTENTION ALL OF TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM, THIS IS J.D. KNUDSON ISSUING A PRIME OMEGA EMERGENCY ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Everyone came down and we were ready.

Nico: What's the problem J.D.?

Me: We got huge problems.

I revealed everything and everyone gasped in sheer horror!

Lori: This is gonna be a catastrophe!

Lola: We got to get those Dinosaurs out of there!

Me: And not just that but when Isla Nublar sinks into the ocean it will cause a massive 3,000 foot Megatsunami that will destroy this area.

I showed on a holographic globe where the Megatsunami will destroy.

Lincoln: That's a huge area!

Lisa: A massive megatsunami like that will ravage a 7,447 square kilometer radius.

Qin: That's awful!

Me: More than that. Millions of people will die. But I have an idea. We're going to put up force field barriers around the Central America, the Pacific Coastline and the entirety of western South America.

Lana: That just might work!

Lisa: It sure will. But for it to work we'll have to have the barriers to be at 5,280 feet high.

Quicksilver: Me, Breach and Flash can help get the dinosaurs out of there.

Me: Okay. Lynn, you and Earth will make an island in the middle of Lake Huron that is as big as twice the size of Isla Nublar. Laney, you, Sam Manson and Riley will make the plants and vegetation for the island. Luna, you and Lily and Maria will get make the lakes, rivers, streams and waterfalls for the island.

Laney: Roger that!

Lynn: You got it J.D.!

Luna: Roger that dude!

Me: Lets get moving guys!

We set out to relocate the entirety of Jurassic Park. Lynn and Earth made a big island in the middle of Lake Huron and after it cooled down, Gaara made sandy beaches and Laney, Sam M. and Riley made prehistoric palm trees and more as well as prehistoric trees from before the age of dinosaurs and Luna, Lily and Maria made lakes, rivers, streams, waterfalls and more. The dome was done.

On Isla Nublar, Breach formed portals leading to the new Jurassic Park Island in Lake Huron.

Killer Frost: What if I freeze the volcano with ice?

Nicole: No Louise! That's insane! It will cause the pressure to build up more and destroy the whole planet!

Polar Claw: There's nothing we can do about the volcano now. Just focus on getting the dinosaurs out of here!

We got all the dinosaurs and creatures out of there. We decided to expand all of Jurassic Park and have it include creatures from all over prehistoric times. 2 days later it was eruption time. We placed barriers all over the area that was gonna be destroyed. Bobby made 5,280 foot high indestructible Diamond Crystal Wall.

Me: Here it comes!

My seismographs then showed a massive earthquake registered at 9.7 on the Richter Scale and then we saw the volcano explode with incredible force!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

We saw the entire volcano explode with incredible power and it sent a massive explosion of lava, ash, fire and rock billowing high into the sky. The ash clouds went miles into the air and the ash ejecta ratio was massive! The volcano eruption registered at level 7 on the Volcanic Explosivity Index and just as the projections predicted we saw the whole island sink right into the sea! We saw the whole island disappear and it was an incredibly horrifying sight to see! Then we saw a massive megatsunami form! It was 3,000 feet high and it was heading for the Pacific Coastline and we saw the wave slam into the wall with devastating force!

KRASSSSSPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

But luckily the whole Crystal Wall held and it saved millions of people from certain death!

Everyone all over cheered for us and we cheered ourselves knowing that we saved a lot of people. We later made the entirety of Jurassic Park even better. We resurrect prehistoric creatures from the Cambrian, Ordovician, Silurian, Devonian, Carboniferous and Permian periods. The park had sections for each period. We also included an ice age area for creatures from the Tertiary period and of the Ice ages. The park also had sections for each of the Tertiary Epochs. We changed it to Paleozoic World. It was a much bigger success and John Hammond was one of our partners. During the rescue Nico caught a Beartic and a Cryogonal.

* * *

Later after saving much of the world from doom we were watching one of my favorite movies from 1991: An American Tail: Fievel Goes West.

A few years after immigrating to the United States in 1885, in the year 1890, the impoverished Mousekewitz family discovers that conditions are not as ideal as they had hoped, as they find themselves still struggling against the attacks of mouse-hungry cats. Fievel spends his days thinking about the Wild West sheriff dog Wylie Burp, while his older sister, Tanya, dreams of becoming a singer. Meanwhile, Tiger's girlfriend, Miss Kitty, leaves him to find a new life out west, remarking that perhaps she is looking for "a cat that's more like a dog."

Soon after, Cat R. Waul, (a British-accented aristocratic cat) forces the mice into the sewers, including the Mousekewitzes. Using a mouse marionette, Cat R. Waul entices the mice into moving yet again to a better life out west. Tiger chases the train, trying to catch up with his friends, but is thrown off course by a pack of angry dogs. While on the train, Fievel wanders into the livestock car, where he overhears the cats revealing their plot to turn them into "mouse burgers." After being discovered, he is thrown from the train by Cat R.'s hench-spider, T.R. Chula, landing him in the middle of the desert. His family is devastated once again over his loss and arrive in Green River, Utah with heavy hearts, though this time they are hopeful that Fievel will still be alive.

Upon arrival at Green River, Chula blocks up the water tower, drying up the river. Cat R. approaches the mice and proposes to build a new saloon together, although intending to trick the mice into doing the bulk of the work and then eat them afterwards. Meanwhile, Fievel is wandering aimlessly through the desert, as is Tiger, who has found his way out west as well, and they pass each other. However, they each figure that the other is a mirage and continue on their separate ways. Tiger is captured by mouse Indians and hailed as a god. Fievel is picked up by a hawk, dropped over the Indian mouse village and reunites with Tiger. Tiger chooses to stay in while Fievel catches a passing tumbleweed, which takes him to Green River. As soon as he makes his arrival, he quickly reunites with his family but is unable to convince them of Cat R.'s plans to kill them. However, Cat R. hears Tanya singing and is enchanted by her voice.

He sends Tanya to Miss Kitty, who is now a saloon-girl cat, and she reveals that she came at Cat R.'s request. He tells Miss Kitty to put her on stage. With a little encouragement from Miss Kitty, she pulls off a performance for the cats. Meanwhile, Fievel is chased by Chula and briefly taken prisoner, but flees.

While walking out of town, Fievel stops to talk with an elderly bloodhound sleeping outside the jail, discovering that he is actually Wylie Burp. Fievel convinces him to help and train Tiger as a lawman and a dog. Tiger is reluctant at first, but relents at the suggestion that a new persona might win back Miss Kitty. They go back to Green River to fight the cats, who attempt to kill the mice at sunset during the opening of Cat R.'s saloon using a giant mouse trap. Tiger, Wylie and Fievel intervene and fight the cats. When Chula threatens to kill Miss Kitty, Tiger rescues her and uses a pitchfork and Chula's web as a lasso with him trapped on it to hurtle Cat R. and his underlings out of town by having them piled on part of the trap, which the heroes use as a catapult. The cats fly into the air and land into a mailbag, which a passing train picks up and leaves.

Enamored by his new personality, Miss Kitty and Tiger are reunited. Tanya becomes a famous singer and the tower flows with 1,000 gallons of water again, making Green River bloom with thousands of flowers. Fievel finds Wylie away from the party who hands him his sheriff badge. Fievel is unsure about taking it, but realizes that his journey is not over.

Natilee loves movies like this and she loves the Old West like all of the Celtic World.

When the movie was done we cheered wildly!

Me: That was so awesome!

Nico: Boy Fievel you were awesome there.

Fievel: I sure was Nico.

Tanya: That's my brother.

Me: This was also James Stewart's last movie he did in his entire career. He did this movie before he retired.

Lola: James Stewart was awesome! He starred in the movie It's a Wonderful Life.

Me: From 1946. My dad knows that movie all too well. That movie was the best film he was ever known for.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lana: It sure is.

Laney: I love western movies. But I hate that cat Cat R. Waul.

Me: Me too. He was the worst cat ever.

* * *

Waul is an evil, greedy, devious, conceited, manipulative but ingenious feline criminal, who pretended to be the champion of a "brave new world" where cats and mice would peacefully coexist in harmony while actually secretly plotting to turn all the mice of Green River into "mouse burgers" once they had outlived their usefulness to him in building a town in the Old West, and a giant mousetrap that he intended for killing them all. Like the villainous Warren T. Rat before him, Waul was defeated by an older Fievel, who teamed up with his old friend, Tiger, and the reluctant former Sheriff Wily Burp in order to stop his evil plan, and drive Waul and his band of outlaws out of town for good.

Waul is a polite, classy, cultured and persuasive gentleman by nature, yet underneath his civilized exterior lay a violent streak and the natural predatory instincts of a feline - he had a way with words and refrained from violence (unless it was in his favor), but would deal with any threats to his plans with ruthless efficiency. He held the law in little regard and saw himself as superior to almost everyone, making him rather arrogant as a result. He also has an extreme dislike of humans, especially those who treat him as a pet, such as his buxom owner.

Waul also has a softer side to his nature, however, as he was genuinely fascinated with Tanya and her singing voice to the point of putting her on stage, despite the initial hostility of the other patrons over having a mouse performing. He also planned to spare Tanya the fate of the other mice.

Waul was served by a number of feline thugs who lacked his "level of sophistication", yet helped him in their own ways, such as when he ordered them to attack the mice sector of New York in order to drive the mice underground and (via the use of a puppet) trick them into buying tickets out West to a "safer world". He also had a henchman in the form of T.R. Chula, the tarantula, who had a sadistic streak even for a spider.

Waul's genius was shown in the way he designed a giant mouse-trap with the intent of gathering all the mice who had helped build the town onto it in the guise of a stage only to kill them; however, Fievel, Wylie Burp and Tiger showed up and foiled his evil plan. In the resulting battle, Cat R. Waul and his entire gang were catapulted (literally) out of the town via this mouse-trap device. Unfortunately, Waul is instantly spotted by a heavy-set, cat-fancying woman on a train (presumably his owner), who immediately grabs him and puts a bow on him promising to take care of him "for ever, and ever and ever!".

* * *

Lucy Loud: I can't believe he was that evil.

Two hands came from behind and covered Nico's eyes.

?: Guess who!

Nico: (humorously) Hmm… Is it Maria?

?: No. Guess again.

Nico: Qin?

?" No. Come on, Nico! Is it really that hard?

Nico: (grins) Maybe. Can you give me a hint?

?" Okay, here's your hint: It's someone that you care about, and if you don't guess right this time, you'll be in a world of hurt.

Nico: (chuckles) Good morning, May.

May: You got it Nico.

We laughed.

Me: Lets not forget that the movie takes place in Green River, Utah and my mom has a terrible history with that town.

Natilee: Yeah. Grandma got a speeding ticket there.

Nico: That stinks.

Me: Yeah. But with only 952 people it really is what I would call a true one horse town.

Vince: That really is a small town.

Natilee: Lets show what happens when you mess with our animal friends. Green River is a bad town for Fievel and his family. We're gonna face Cat R. Waul and take him down.

Lincoln: Lets do it.

We went to the simulator for this.

* * *

Natilee, Qin, Nico, Poromon, Sydney, Lincoln, Laney, Lola, Polar Claw, Steeljaw, The Penguins, Odd, Wendy, Ravage, Killer Frost, and Fievel were getting ready.

Blaster: Steeljaw, if you ever get in trouble, just transform into your cassette mode.

Steeljaw: Thanks Blaster.

G1 Soundwave: Please take good care of Ravage.

Natilee: Thanks Soundwave. I will.

Wendy: (to Odd) Would this count as our first date?

Odd: Let's just call it a mission date.

Wendy then kissed Odd passionately.

Private (sees Odd and Wendy kissing): Isn't it romantic? And they've only been a couple for a week.

Poromon: Qin, what kind of sensations do you feel whenever you start to transform?

Qin: My blood and body temperature would turn cold.

Nico: That's cold.

Skipper: Kowalski, give me options on how to deal with Waul.

Kowalski: We'll think of something during the adventure.

Nico: Okay.

Natilee: Check me out.

We saw Natilee and she was wearing an awesome old west outfit. She was dressed up like famous outlaw Calamity Jane. She also had a Winchester Rifle and a 50 caliber pistol.

Me: Wow! You look like Calamity Jane.

Natilee: Calamity Jane is one of my favorite western Outlaws.

The Simulator activated and they found themselves in the small western town of Green River, Utah in 1890.

Natilee: Green River, Utah 1890. Small town but very western like.

Lola: This town is very small and amazing.

Nico: Lets find Cat R. Waul and see what he's doing.

Qin: Okay.

They saw a cat go into a saloon and they saw a lot of cats drinking and smoking and gambling like an ordinary western saloon.

Doctor: (Austrian Accent) What's your problem?

Cat 1: Being nice to these mices, it's driving me nuts!

Cat R. Waul slammed a magnifying glass onto his head and shattered it.

Cat R. Waul: Oh, get on with it, you morons!

They heard their plan.

Doctor: After ze saloon is finished tomorrow, we announce that we are going to have a special ceremony.

He unveiled his plan with a flip book.

Doctor: We invite all of ze mice und seat zem in ze stands und when the sun goes down, snappo, (Draws a bun on mice) Mouseburgers.

Everyone: MOUSEBURGERS!

Cat R. Waul: Let me hear that again!

Everyone: MOUSEBURGERS!

Cat R. Waul: LET THE SALIVA FLOW!

Everyone: MOUSEBURGERS!

Natilee: Not if we have anything to say about it.

Fievel then grabbed a fork and stabbed Cat R. Waul in the butt and sent him crashing through the ceiling and he landed back down seconds later and he heard a record play and saw Fievel.

Cat R. Waul: Well, if it isn't my diminutive friend from the train!

Fievel: Cat R. Waul! I heard what you said about the Mouseburgers, and I'm gonna tell everyone. I'm gonna get Wylie Burp. Cause he's the law.

Cat R. Waul: The Wylie Burp? [The saloon erupts in laughter] That quaint historical figure? [he picks Fievel up on a fork] Put simply put, mouseling: I am the law here, and you're a mere hors d'oeuvre.

Qin: Not for long! (drops to the ground in pain)

Qin then transformed. Her skin turned into scales and her eyes turned green and slit, her black hair fell out and her mouth turned wider and had razor sharp teeth and her hands turned into claws and she grew her tail and her tongue turned into that of a snakes and she had become Scalebreath! She breathed a blast of fire and it provided a distraction and they got Fievel and Tanya out of there.

Qin reverted back.

The blast of fire hit the wall and exploded and blew a huge hole in the wall.

Natilee: Lets formulate a plan. But we have to hurry. We have until sunset tomorrow afternoon.

Qin: I know. Sydney, if I had been mutated at the same time as you and your friends, I would have definitely be classified as an Underground Monster.

Sydney: How so?

Qin: Well I was slammed the same time as you were mutated by the Shredder and that qualifies me as part of the Underground City people.

Sydney: I guess that would make sense.

Nico then saw Qin with tears in her eyes.

Nico: What's wrong Qin?

Qin (tears in her eyes): I'm glad that I'm like a sister to you, Nico. Especially since my family is dead!

Nico and Qin hugged and Nico whispered comforting words for her.

Later they settled down until they could formulate a plan. They met the famous sheriff dog Wylie Burp and he was Fievel's hero. He may have been old but he was more than willing to help them. Luckily Fievel knew just the person to help them. He went and got Tiger and told him everything. It was not gonna be easy. Tiger was gonna be turned into a dog and a brave cat for his girlfriend Ms. Kitty. They had to save all the mice. They trained Tiger and when it was done he was a dog ready for action. They were all ready to shoot some cats and end their 9 lives.

At sundown they were ready. They walked like in the Old West movies towards the saloon. All the animals were shaking in fear.

Cat R. Waul: Jolly good. Now, pay attention. Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears. It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you to share our dinner-triumph! Triumph, to share our triumph. Today we herald in a momentous new feast-ival. Feastival-festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snac-occasion, I will with these golden scissors hereby cut the red ribbon.

The red ribbon was tied to a giant mouse trap that will trap all the mice all at once. He began cutting it and just as it was about to be cut, Tiger shot the scissors out of his hands with a slingshot.

Wylie Burp: Hey, Cat R. Waul, we've come to close you down.

Lincoln: And end your nine lives!

Laney: (Cowboy Accent) Permanently friend!

Cat R. Waul: And who are all of you?

Natilee: (Cowboy Accent) The name's Natilee. Golden Oldies Natilee.

Suddenly the area was enveloped in a light and a massive green maze appeared out of nowhere. But it was unlike any kind of maze. It was a giant three-dimensional maze that looked very similar to M.C. Escher's Relativity.

Laney: Wow!

Qin: What a maze!

Natilee: This is the Maze Card. 迷

Lincoln: Mazes are more Laney's thing. But I have a feeling it trapped us in here to fight like some kind of a game.

Natilee: That's what I'm thinking.

Cat R. Waul: Okay, chaps, it's become necessary to put these dogs through obedience school. Kill them.

They were ready for them. On a wall of the maze was 2 cats with slingshots ready.

Wylie Burp: Oh, look out behind you, kid.

Tiger fired a rock from his slingshot and it hit the first cat and Lincoln fired his six shooter at the 2nd cat and blew his head off. The cats fell off the wall and they crashed onto the maze floor.

More cats fired rocks from their slingshots and Laney and Qin fired their guns and blew their heads off and Tiger fired two rocks and they bounced off the walls and flew through their hats and destroyed them.

A cat with a red bandana covering his mouth came out and Tiger had his slingshot pointed at him. But the cat had a bigger slingshot with multiple rubber bands on it and Tiger's Slingshot went limp.

Natilee pulled out her rifle and fired it and blew the cats head off.

Qin: You have really good shots Natilee.

Natilee: Much obliged partner. Lets give them the Lazy Eye!

They had their eyes bug out and they did all kinds of crazy faces.

Cats: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

The cats ran and a bullet fired from a gun.

BANG!

It blasted a hole through Tiger's hat.

Cat R. Waul: Morons. Trigger the mousetrap!

Ms. Kitty gasped.

Ms. Kitty: It's a giant mousetrap!

Natilee: Go get the mice out of there Tanya!

Natilee fired a bullet and it blew Cat R. Waul's hat to pieces.

Tanya: Run! Run! Run everybody! Run for your lives!

Cat R. Waul: Freeze you miserable vermin!

He fired his gun at the mice!

BANG!

Natilee fired her 50 Caliber pistol and blew the whole gun to pieces in a fiery explosion.

BOOM!

Nico: Cat R. Waul you have failed this world and universe!

Laney: Warren T. Rat tried this kind of thing before, Waul. What makes you think you're any different?

Cat R. Waul: We never wanted to help these mice! You are a little girl!

Natilee: Lets show them some teamwork!

Killer Frost: You got it Natilee! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Killer Frost's arm and it enhanced her ice powers 100-fold.

G1 Ravage: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his missiles 100-fold.

Killer Frost and G1 Ravage: SUBZERO MISSILESTORM BARRAGE!

Killer Frost fired a massive blast of ice energy and Ravage fired his heat seeking missiles and they hit the cats and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Polar Claw: Time for action. Polar Claw MAXIMIZE!

Polar Claw turned into his robot form.

Polar Claw: Lets get them! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Polar Claw's back and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold and it caused claws to pop out of his hands.

Steeljaw: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Solar Pellet Gun Blaster 100-fold.

Steeljaw and Polar Claw: SOLAR CLAW BURSTSLASH!

Polar Claw slashed numerous cats and Steeljaw fired numerous Solar Pellets and they them and exploded.

Natilee: Time for final smashes! Lets do it Fievel!

Fievel: You got it Natilee! CHEDDAR BOMB BOMBARDMENT!

Fievel fired numerous bombs of cheddar cheese and they slammed into Cat R. Waul and exploded!

Laney: Time for some shooting Annie Oakley Style! SHARPSHOOTER GUN BARRAGE!

Laney fired a massive barrage of bullets and they hit Cat R. Waul all only and pumped him full of lead.

Natilee: This is for your crimes against the world of mice! CELTIC BULLETSTORM EXPLOSION!

Natilee fired a massive barrage of bullets that were energized with green energy and they hit Cat R. Waul and exploded and killed him. Natilee sent Cat R. Waul's evil spirit into the dimension of the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nico: Yeah!

Natilee: Never mess with the rights of mice.

Fievel: That's right. (To the viewers) You can help both mice and save them from the evil of cats like Cat R. Waul.

Natilee: Now to capture the Maze Card! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

Natilee held out her hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Maze Card. It turned back into a Clow Card.

Later they were celebrated as heroes. Natilee and Fievel saw Wylie Burp heading out somewhere as the sun was sitting. They followed him and sat with him on a rock.

Wylie Burp: Here you two. I want you two to have these.

Wylie Burp handed them two Sheriff Stars.

Fievel: I can't. I'm not a hero like you. Well, not really.

Wylie Burp: Maybe not. Maybe a real hero is the last one to hear about it, but you two pulled me out of a gutter and for that I owe you two some thanks. Just remember, Fievel and Natilee, One man's sunset is another man's dawn.

He looked out over Monument Valley as the sun was setting.

Wylie Burp: I don't know what's out there beyond those hills... but if you ride yonder, head up, eyes steady, heart open, I think one day you'll find that you're the hero you've been looking for.

Natilee: Thanks Wylie Burp. We'll remember that.

It was an awesome honor to fight along side Wylie Burp.

They went back and we cheered wildly for them. We built a statue of Wylie Burp in his honor in our backyard. We put the quote Natilee told us on a plaque.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another bad guy gone.

An American Tail Fievel Goes west was one of my favorite childhood movies from 1991. I loved how Fievel was gonna stop Cat R. Waul from killing the mice. This was James Stewart last movie he was in before he retired in 1991 and he died in 1997. This chapter was also made as a tribute to James Stewart. He starred in the awesome Christmas Movie It's A Wonderful Life back in 1946. It's one of my dad's favorite movies.

R.I.P. James Stewart - May 20th, 1908 to July 2nd, 1997

My mom's history with Green River, Utah is all true in real life. She got a speeding ticket there in 1985. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Let me know what you all think. The next Clow Card is the Libra Card. One of the cards not shown in the show.

See you all next time.


	806. A Bad Cop Gone Worse!

At Gotham Royal York High School, I was getting my supplies ready for a big Trigonometry Test. Math was never my strong suit but I had to try. By my side was Meg Griffin and she had a major change in her appearance. She had a major amount of reconstructive surgery done on her and she went from how she looked in Quahog to a beautiful teenage girl. She had beautiful black hair with a red streak in it, purple headband, purple eye shadow, blue eyes, her black sleeveless goth clothes which revealed part of her chest, a black skirt and black boots.

Me: So you ready for the trig test Meg?

Meg: I sure am J.D. Despite after everything I've been through in Quahog, I couldn't be more free of my evil former home.

Me: Quahog was a fucked up town from the start. It should not have been made an official town of the United States.

Meg: You got that right.

Maria: I'm glad we destroyed it.

Carol: Me too.

?: Meg!

We turned and we saw Meg's arch-nemesis Connie D'Amico.

Me: Connie D'Amico. How's life going as a disgraced whore?

Connie: You ruined me, Meg Griffin! If you hadn't opened your big mouth, Quahog wouldn't have been destroyed and my life would still be intact!

Meg: It's not my fault!

Maria: Yeah! You did that all to yourself when you bullied Meg!

Connie: Don't you even start, Rockell! You were one of the people who destroyed my home!

Carol: She had a good reason to do that!

Me: Quahog was a town that was doomed from the start. That's why we had to destroy it! It's people were nothing but a bunch of lying, scheming con artists and douchebags. There were only a few people there that were given a second chance and that was Meg, Stewie, Brian and the children as well as a few others.

Connie: I don't care! Meg ruined my life and now I'm going to return the favor!

Qin: Who is that girl?

Maria: That's Connie D'Amico. She's an extremely abusive bully.

Maria went over Connie's history.

* * *

Connie is the captain of the James Woods Regional High School cheerleading squad, the same school attended by Meg and Chris Griffin. She has numerous friends amongst the socially powerful student body and is mostly seen with her closest friends: Gina, Scott, and Doug. Portrayed as being mean, cruel, and possibly spoiled as she is attractive, Connie is well reputated as the meanest yet most popular female bully of her class and generally bullies unpopular students, with Meg being her most frequent victim. The Griffins have also taken up for Meg on these occasions. In the episode Let's Go to the Hop, Peter, while disguised as "Lando Griffin" was fooled into going to the Winter Snowball with Connie, however dumped her in front of everyone for Meg. She has done toad, but was impressed with Peter (as Lando) who got her and other students to quit. In the episode And the Wiener is..., Connie publicly humiliated Meg at her Birthday Party, persuading Lois to send Quagmire over for his own fun.

In the episode Barely Legal, Brian (who is incredibly drunk) comments harshly to Connie and tells her his views on her behaviour (then tells her the reason why she teases Meg is to avoid the fact that she will end up as a "chalky-skinned burlap sack" nobody, not even her stepfather will want, causing her to run away crying). Briefly in the Peter's Daughter, Connie confronts Meg and makes a fat joke, this endues Peter to brutally smash her head into a fire extinguisher, severely bruising and uglifying Connie, but in typical Family Guy "reset button" fashion, Connie is fully healed and back to her pretty self in future episodes. In McStroke, Stewie tricks Connie into dating him only for her to find out he's a baby. Stewie yells out to the school that Connie made out with a baby, leaving everyone to think she's a pedophile; she is last seen getting arrested for this. In "Stew-Roids" she dates Chris briefly. Originally this is a challenge she takes on to make him popular, but she soon develops true feeling for him and is fully willing to give her popularity for him and shows she is willing to change and embrace some new morals, possibly because she has been given true love towards her for the first time in her life. Later, Chris becomes egotistical from his newfound popularity and dumps her to gain a variety of girls, causing her to lose her popularity for a short time. It is possible that she still likes him, although this relationship is never mentioned again. She has dated all three of the human male Griffins, Stewie in McStroke, Peter in Let's Go to the Hop, and Chris in Stew-Roids. Also in Stew-Roids, Peter had a strong attraction to Connie, and when she gets knocked unconscious by Chris and two other girls Peter says "Oh, Connie's hurt, I'd best lie on top of her to keep her warm." much to the disapproval of the party guests, only for him to break the fourth wall and say "What are you looking at? It's a cartoon!" in "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg finally gets revenge on Connie, along with her friends by whacking her with a sack of unopened soda cans. After that, Meg French kisses her. In Leggo My Meg O, Connie is picked as the captain for a dodgeball team during the girl's gym class and picks everyone for the team except Meg and she and the other girls then ruthlessly pelt Meg with dodgeballs. In "Follow the Money", her latest appearance in the show so far, she is shown as a stripper pole dancing at the local strip club.

In the Italian version of Family Guy, Connie DiMico is spelled Connie D'Amico, in order to make Family Guy names more local, although it is apparent Connie is Italian-American.

* * *

Qin: She's that dangerous!?

Maria: Yep.

Qin: Alright! This is my first time dealing with builies! What do I do?

Megan: Simple. Beat them up with everything you have.

Cornelia: But try not to kill them.

Qin: I can do that. Here I go!

Qin rushed in and kicked Connie in the back of her head and knocked her out.

I took Connie to the Nurse's office and informed the principal about what happened. The police came and arrested Connie and took her to prison.

Later we walked to math class.

Qin: I'm confused about something J.D. What did Connie mean when she said that Quahog wouldn't have been destroyed?

Me: Oh that's right. You haven't heard about this. Over a year ago we destroyed the town of Quahog, Rhode Island. Quahog was a nice town but it was a total dump. Meg here came from Quahog and she was badly abused by her horrible family, the Griffin's. Peter Griffin the most. He was a fat, alcoholic, lazy, selfish, uneducated motherfucking son of a bitch.

I went over Peter Griffin's history.

* * *

In "E. Peterbus Unum" Peter proclaimed an independent micronation that involved the ownership of his home as soon as he knew this did not formally belong to the United States and called it "Petoria". He became anti-American and proceeded to invite the leaders of several countries hostile to the United States (including Slobodan Milošević of Yugoslavia, Saddam Hussein of Iraq, Muammar Gaddafi of Libya, Osama Bin Laden of Al-Qaeda, Kim Jong-il of North Korea, Fidel Castro of Cuba and Ali Khamenei of Iran) over for a pool party and barbecue using his pool stolen from Joe's backyard after annexing it.

Probably his most villainous act was in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing"; his attempt to get a promotion at work by blowing up a billboard advertising a rival brewery. Unfortunately, he had placed the explosives in the wrong building which just so happened to be a children's hospital. When Peter had his boss, Angela, look out the window to watch the billboard explode, he had caused the destruction of the hospital instead. Though Peter was initially shocked by what he had done, he quickly got over it when the resulting fire began to burn the billboard. By the end of the episode, when Peter had passed the third grade and was eligible for a promotion (so he could use the Executive Bathroom) Angela refused to give it to him. Her reason was that nobody had forgotten the burning of the children's hospital which resulted in fourteen deaths. The FBI eventually learned it was Peter but he was only sentenced to seven days in prison.

Peter constantly abuses his teenage daughter Meg, whether talking down to her, farting in her face, beating her up, telling her to shut up, carelessly nearly drowning her and in a cutaway gag from "Peter's Daughter" shooting her simply because she said "Hi Dad."

In "The Story On Page One" he even went to Meg's school to create a false story that Luke Perry was gay and burned Meg's story about Quahog's mayor Adam West. However, this was in order to help Meg get more readers as he believed the Mayor West story would put people to sleep.

There's even some occasion where Peter even forgets Meg. In "Screwed the Pooch" Peter and Brian bring up a man named Stan Thompson who they claim is Meg's real father.

Occasionally seen in cutaway gags of trying to abandon Meg.

However, it is revealed in "Peter's Sister" that the true reason behind Peter's mistreatment towards Meg was because he was severely abused by his older sister Karen as a child. Upon learning of this and realizing that Karen's treatment was what transformed Peter into the abusive man he was known for being Meg helped Peter fight Karen during a boxing match, managing to knock Karen out with a chair and putting her in a coma. A grateful Peter thanked Meg for her help, even genuinely apologizing for his mistreatment towards her and admitting that he was stupid to take out his pain on her. Ever since then Peter starts to show some respect and care for Meg, even defending her from bullies, an example being in "The Peter Principal".

Another person that Peter abuses is Lois. He sometimes shows little to no respect towards her. He would sometimes ignore her and would make her do several things against her will.

One example is in "Baby You Knock Me Out" when Peter and his friend are attending a woman's boxing match on his birthday. After watching the match and the announcer asked if any woman wanted to fight the champ Peter forced Lois to enter the ring and fight. After witnessing Lois beating the champ, he then forces her to enter into more boxing matches so he can get rich.

In "Sibling Rivalry" Peter ruthlessly insults Lois for gaining weight, at least until he discovers the wonders of fat sex. Then he encourages her to gain weight which is even worse than him putting her down. He insists she get fatter and literally stuffs her face with cake. She gains so much weight that she has a heart attack and almost dies. But that does not stop Peter from having sex with her.

In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" Lois starts to feel insecure about getting older but during a surprise birthday party with all of her friends Peter refers to her as a plow horse whose only use is menial labor and sex; something which sends Lois on a midlife crisis.

In "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" Peter learned about Stewie's real interest in tormenting Lois; in a successful attempt to bond with Stewie he helped the latter pull deadly pranks on Lois (such as smashing a glass jar of pickles on Lois' head, spraying Lois with a gardening hose while going to the bathroom which caused her to to fall down the stairs and pushing her unconscious body into a lake nearly drowning her).

In "Dammit Janet" he convinces Lois to keep a flight attendant job which she hates due to uptight passengers only because he gets free plane flights.

Peter once wrote hate letters to his family though on that occasion he did not realize what he was doing was wrong.

In "Death Lives" Peter was attended a golf game during their anniversary, but to prevent Lois from knowing he set up a fake anniversary scavenger hunt so he can play a game a golf with his friends. This one moment nearly ruined their marriage, but with help from Death he managed to save their marriage.

In "Family Goy" he attempts to shoot her while imitating Amon Goeth when he learns she is Jewish.

He crosses the Moral Event Horizon in "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" when he threw an unconscious Stewie with heavily infected head wounds underneath Lois' car so she would run him over after weeks of no medical treatment just so she would not ask how Stewie got hurt.

Peter also abuses his son Chris as well:

In "If I'm Dyin, I'm Lyin" Peter pretended that Chris was dying so he could save a cancelled TV show, and after being confronted by the city, claimed he cured Chris, causing everyone to call him God, which arouses the anger of the real God who plagues the Griffin House. Despite everyone demanding he tell the truth, Peter refuses to, until Chris almost dies. Peter would have crossed the Moral Event Horizon if he had not plead forgiveness.

In "Long John Peter" Peter made Chris lose his girlfriend by giving him bad advice on how to date a girl and act around her.

In "And the Wiener Is..." Peter always thought that he's better that Chris in every way, but when he found out that Chris had a bigger "junk" that he did Peter got jealous and tried to prove he has the bigger "junk" and even unintentionally tells Lois that Chris' "junk" was the reason why he's trying to become the bigger man.

In "He's Too Sexy Fat" Peter and Chris try to lose weight and find out about liposuction. Chris refused to take the procedure but Peter takes liposuction to make himself skinnier. At first he was still interacting with and helping his son lose weight but when he used the liposuction to add muscle he began to forget Chris several times, especially when Peter joined the Handsome Guy's Clubs.

In "Hannah Banana" Peter attempted to ruin Chris' life by disguising as Chris and saying that he's gay all because the Evil Monkey was more of a father figure toward Chris than Peter is. Chris retaliates by luring Peter into a log trap using a hat as bait. Of course Peter falls for the trick causing Chris to cut the rope restraining the logs which brutally smashes Peter's face.

In that same episode before they found out the Evil Monkey was real both Peter and Quagmire placed Chris' fingers into a bowl of water causing Chris to urinate in his pants while Quagmire punched him in the face to give him a black eye before leaving.

In "Petarded" Peter found out he was mentally retarded and also that no charges would be held against him if he did anything wrong, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He went into the ladies' room and kick the doors while women were going onto the bathroom and destroyed some of Lois' plates after he finished dinner. When he went to a fast food restaurant he grabbed a fryolator and burned Lois.

And because there was no mentally-sane adult Meg, Chris and Stewie had to live at Cleveland's house. So Peter put seven prostitutes into Cleveland's house so he could get his kids back only to be put on trial for their custody which he lost.

In "Jerome Is the New Black" Peter is angry in finding out that Lois slept with Jerome, Cleveland's replacement; he flies into a jealous rage and spends the rest of the evening drinking. Stopping by Jerome's house, Peter throws his bottle through a window and hits a lamp accidentally causing a fire which burns the house down.

In "420" after Quagmire got a cat Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Brian sneak into his house while he was out and decide to shave it as a prank. But Peter killed the cat with a straight razor (this was an accident but he was unconcerned about it) and added further insult by stealing Quagmire's beer afterwards. At the end of the episode Quagmire asks where his cat is outside of the Griffin household and before Peter slams the door on him he apathetically says "I killed your cat." Earlier in the same episode Peter does a cutaway gag saying that he used to lure sailors to their deaths with siren songs while dressing up as a mermaid.

In "April in Quahog" Peter's comment seconds before the supposed "end of the world" expressing shame and disgust for his children ("I just hate being around the kids") was uttered deliberately in thinking that he will have no price to pay. How sadly mistaken he is once the April Fools Day hoax passes without incident... and even Peter's heartfelt apology is fruitless — Meg, Chris and Stewie are still very mad at their father. In the end he buys back their love with an Xbox 360.

In "No Meals On Wheels" the Griffin family run a restaurant but Peter refuses to allow Joe and his other cop friends in because they are "gross cripples" to which they respond by forming themselves into a giant robot which attacks and destroys the restaurant which falls on Peter breaking his legs.

In "Stew-Roids" he put Stewie on steroids after he was beaten up by Joe's daughter Susie Swanson.

In "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" when he finds out that Chris was being bullied by a teenager named Kyle, he decided to go to Kyle's house to try to talk to him but beat him up after losing his temper. Though Peter only hit him out of anger and was never willing to do so this was still a serious crime because Kyle was only 13 while Peter was 43. And also, being an adult he should've known better than to get angry. Later, upon realizing how good it felt to bully people he started bullying his family and friends.

When he realized he was like his high-school bully Randy Fulcher he went to see Fulcher to pay him back. However, it turned out that growing up Fulcher suffered multiple sclerosis which led to him being physically disabled. But instead of feeling sorry for him Peter attempt to beat up a disabled Fulcher only to be beaten up by Chris. After being beaten Peter finally realized that bullying is wrong and stopped trying to beat up Fulcher.

In "A Fistful of Meg" he continuously torments Brian with his nude body. He only stops when Brian shaves his fur to reveal his hideous bald appearance which he uses to scare Peter and convince him to put his clothes back on.

In "The Juice is Loose" Peter accidentally murdered the fourth Griffin child (who was a baby at the time) by shaking him to make him stop crying. This seems like more of a misdeed since Peter did not mean it.

In "Peter Problems" he kills and eviscerates a beached whale with a forklift, trying to get it back in the ocean. To add insult to injury, he then carefully and gently picks up a seashell with the same forklift and says "You're whale-come" to a horrified crowd.

It is shown in "Fresh Heir" Peter is holding a hairless twin hostage in his storm shed and feeding him garbage. He also murders whom he thought was a boy who bullied Chris and presents his severed head to him, but as it turns out it was a deaf student. The main plot of the episode involved Peter attempting to marry Chris who was made the heir of Carter's will.

At the beginning of "Herpe The Love Sore" he menaced numerous people (including Meg, Stewie and even Cleveland) with a whip he received from the mail which was supposed to go to Quagmire.

In "Meg Stinks" it was revealed he pays off his shenanigans by (frequently) robbing a bank. After Meg accidentally killed the bank manager Peter told her to kill everyone else.

In "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" while having dinner he, along with his family except Brian does things that will make Rita say her age. After they failed he yelled at her and forces her to say her age which caused her to run away crying after she says 50.

In "He's Bla-ack!" when Lois and Cleveland's new wife Donna Tubbs-Brown had an argument on parenting the two banned him and Cleveland from seeing each other again. To try to get Lois and Donna to be friends as well they performed various (and rather questionable) stunts to bring their wives together. One of them was showing Lois and Donna naked babies. However, Cleveland asked why Peter had pictures of them in suggestive positions and taken long before they made the plan. This indicated Peter may have been a pedophile at one point. After realizing this Peter burst into tears and admitted he had problems. He also intentionally crashed his car by driving it into a pole with him and Cleveland still inside, resulting in the latter ending up hospitalized and in critical condition due to only Peter being protected by the car's airbags; this attempt only further cemented the hostility between his and Cleveland's wives.

In "Underage Peter" when drinking becomes banned for people under 50 he manipulates Brian into buying him alcohol because Brian is 56 in dog years. When a police officer catches him drunk he tells on Brian, leaving him to do community service. Peter does not care about what he did to Brian and he still asks him to buy them alcohol when Brian is doing community service. Additionally, when Brian is doing community service he drinks alcohol, burps at him, litters and insults a glaring policeman making Peter do community service as well.

In "The Simpsons Guy", he got into an extremely long and violent fight with Homer Simpson that destroyed much of Springfield and killed or injured many residents (although this may be non-canon). However, the two thankfully made up by the end of the episode.

In "Brian the Closer" Peter desperately tries to get Brian's old toy rope, to the point when he ties the rope to his car and drives off in an attempt get it away from Brian. This greatly injures Brian, causing him to collide headfirst on a fire hydrant, making him lose all his teeth and break his nose. Peter uncaringly gives Brian the rope back, having grown bored of it.

In "Turkey Guy" Peter, as usual gets drunk and ends up eating the entire Thanksgiving turkey with Brian. The two head out to find a replacement turkey. Through Peter's stupidity, the two encounter bad luck and misfortune, some of which endangers Brian. When Brian cannot take anymore of Peter's stupidity, he yells at him, to which Peter reveals Brian had nothing to do with eating the turkey and he just framed him, so he did not have to take all the blame. He furthered this insult by telling Brian that he's a dog and that he could throw him off a bridge, and unless it hits a person, he is fine.

In "Finders Keepers" he presumably beats an innocent boy to death with a shovel because he thinks he's after the treasure. And in the beginning of the episode, he disgusts his family with his putrid breath.

In "Lottery Fever" he torments Quagmire and Joe for his own amusement after becoming richer than them, he forces them to perform for him while he criticizes them and repeatedly shoots them with a BB gun with one pellet blowing out Joe's eye forcing him to get a glass eye, he tries to justify this behavior by saying that the money caused him to do it. Also he defecated on Angela's desk after resigning from his job.

In "A Shot in the Dark" he shot Cleveland's son Cleveland Jr. in the arm and was arrested by Joe and charged with a hate crime. However, he did not mean to shoot Cleveland's son because while in the neighborhood watch it was dark and he thought Cleveland Jr. was trying to rob Cleveland's house since was trying to get into the window; though at the end Peter confessed that he did something stupid and Cleveland "confessed" that he shot his son in the arm.

In "Ratings Guy" he stole Nielsen boxes and ruined television causing everybody to hate him.

In "Vestigial Peter" after he becomes annoyed with Chip, he attempts to use a dingo to eat him. This fails and Chip realizes that Peter wants to kill him so he angrily leaves the house. But after Chip saves Peter when he fell to the basement, Peter is grateful and they reconcile.

In "The Peanut Butter Kid" he and Lois forced Stewie to do a commercial which tired him and kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead.

In "Padre de Familia" Peter became a patriot and convinced his employer Angela to check workers if they were legitimate US citizens only to find out he was an immigrant himself, after which he is fired. He started looking for a new job. He cycled through many and a scene of his job as a nanny was shown. In it he fell through a window killing two children by falling on them and showed no remorse, only being disgusted as he puked. After that he proceeded to push the children's corpses under the bed in the room with the top of his umbrella. And in an earlier scene when doing his job as a maid he entered a motel room even though the person specifically told him not to.

In "Brian's a Bad Father" he shot Quagmire just to prove a hunting rifle was not in safety mode and revealed he lost a Huey Louis CD in a game of poker making Quagmire end their friendship.

In "Perfect Castaway" once Peter returns from being lost on an island at sea he becomes distraught when he realized Brian married Lois. He then seduced Lois into having intercourse with him; while this could be considered less villainous since it was justifiable because they were previously married Peter still did not respect the marriage between Brian and Lois or Brian in general, secretly cheating behind Brian's back and when she attempts to explain that it is not right to do so Peter simply says he loves her more and Brian was simply a dog, demeaning him as simply a pet instead of an actual and deserving husband.

In "Hot-Pocket Dial" he became furious when he learned Quagmire also loved Lois. Unable to control his jealousy, he ignored Brian's suggestions of ignoring it and got into a fight with Quagmire. Later, still angry at Quagmire, Peter flips him off when he moves away. He even blames Lois for Quagmire loving her.

In "High School English" he drove his car into a rich person's house and broke into his library where he decided to tell the stories of The Great Gatsby, Huckleberry Finn and Of Mice and Men. He tried to escape from the police while hiding in the attic but was apprehended and battered by them at the end of the episode.

In "Veteran Guy" he and his friends impersonated military officials though they were arrested and charged and he later beat an innocent boy to death so he could steal a jetski.

In "The Woof of Wall Street" while he and the guys are temporarily in charge of the Drunken Clam he brought a real bull into the Clam for entertainment which destroyed the bar and the only portrait of Jerome's mother who passed away recently resulting in Peter later being attacked by Jerome after failing to evacuate himself from the Clam's premises as part of a ploy for him and the others to avoid being hurt by replacing themselves with straw-filled scarecrow replicas.

Although he does not actually do anything in "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" it was implied he's interested in raping 3-year-old girls.

In "Family Gay" Peter put a brain-damaged horse on top of his car after it died of a fatal heart attack and drove the car too fast only for Peter to put his foot on the brake pedal, in the result of the horse getting knocked over at Mort Goldman's pharmacy and it made the Griffin family pay the damage of the building even though he was responsible for the damage.

* * *

Qin: That's awful! What did he do to Meg?

Me: It's not my place to say. It's Meg's.

Meg: My father Peter Griffin was a monster. For 18 years he had abused me so much. He nearly drove me to where I wanted to commit suicide several times. I was beaten up for no reason, and Peter would shove my face in his butt and fart in it.

Carol: That is disgusting!

Me: I know. He's a rotten father that should've never been a parent, period.

Meg: I know. But the worst part was in my school days. I was the victim of constant bullying and I was constantly picked on because I was fat and big. The teachers added to it and did nothing.

Me: We launched a major investigation and found out that everyone at James Woods Regional High School sabotaged her whole education there. She was a mess from day one. No offense Meg.

Meg: None taken J.D.

Qin: That's horrible! I can't believe the people of Quahog were that stupid and imbecilic!

Carol: Yeah.

Me: Lois Griffin was really bad.

I went over her history.

* * *

In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham rather than putting it back. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to 3 years in prison.

In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentally runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of taking him to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did.

In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. This eventually leads to Chris running away to another country.

In "A Fish out of Water", Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg the time of her life, Lois lets her younger wild side get the best of her and starts to party, and as a result, she consistently Meg embarrasses and overshadows Meg, forgetting that the trip is supposed to be for Meg's happiness, by winning over the favor and attention of the teenage party goers including Meg's classmates.

In "The Son Also Draws" she gambles away the family car. This leads to Peter to lying to get the car back and him and Chris nearly dying in the woods on a vision quest.

In a flashback in "Ratings Guy", Peter and Lois were attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her outside the fire station.

In "Friends Without Benefits", Lois tells Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. Also in "Dearly Deported" it's said she put Stewie in the oven multiple times and dared herself to turn the oven on.

In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see what happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet.

In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree.

In "Go, Stewie, Go!", Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge.

In "Lethal Weapons", when Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house.

In "Stewie Loves Lois", she dreamed of killing her son Stewie, because of frustration that he gives her.

In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor.

In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and possibly unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become part of the cheerleading squad (which Lois herself was the captain of), Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. In the same episode, she is revealed to have been a cocaine addict.

In "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", when Stewie showed her and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting and vituperative comments towards his drawing. Later, she sleeps with Bill Clinton, whom Peter befriended, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois' marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter.

In "Seahorse Seashell Party", she mistreated Meg, even blaming the bad things that happen to the Griffin family.

In "Into Fat Air", along with her family, she eats Ben Fishman's frozen body, the son of Ross and Pam. However, this action is motivated by the survival instinct.

In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", she pretends to be a young woman and begin combining pranks. At one point, she causes a car crash that kills two people. In the same episode, she attempted to cheat Peter with Justin Bieber.

In "Farmer Guy", along with her family, she takes part in selling drugs.

In "Brian the Closer", she refused to spend the money to repair Brian's teeth.

In "The Peanut Butter Kid", she and Peter forced Stewie to do a commercial, which tired him, and they kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed, as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead.

In "A Lot Going On Upstairs", she almost killed Peter, Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland by locking them in the attic. She only lets them out because Peter pooped on her wedding dress.

In "Hot Shots", she convinced the entire town not to vaccinate their children, and, because of her, 150 people died from a Measles outbreak. Among those who died was a young boy named Billy.

In "Peter's Lost Youth", when Lois goes with Peter to Boston to a fantasy baseball camp, she reveals that the reason she was going with Peter is to get away from the kids, to which she calls them life-sucking turds.

In "Love, Blactually", she and Peter didn't want Cleveland to reconcile with his ex-wife Loretta, so they conspire to have Quagmire have sex with Loretta again to prove she hasn't changed.

In "Dead Dog Walking", while attempting to steal money from Stewie's piggy bank, Lois discovers Stewie to be vaping and takes his stick away. She later proves to be a hypocrite, when Chris goes to get Stewie's vaping stick back and he catches her smoking a cigarette.

In "Bri, Robot", Lois is seen attempting to cheat on Peter with another man and is almost caught by Peter.

In "Patriot Games", both Lois and Meg attempt to spy on Tom Brady when he was using the shower in the Griffin home to see him naked.

In "Vestigal Peter" Lois learns that Peter and Chris had gotten groceries when they return home with them. But instead of being grateful, she physically assaults her husband and throws a can at her son's head, because she believes getting groceries was her thing alone. Peter argues with the fact that Lois complains that he never does anything around the house, but then Lois admits that she likes saying that more than she like Peter actually doing things.

In "Throw it Away", after being inspired by Trisha Takanawa's book, Lois is determined to get rid of the things the Griffin Family don't actually need, but her attempt to remove the clutter ends up going too far and it causes her to become very obsessive and domineering over the rest of the Griffin family. It gets to the point where she throws out just about everything, including forcing the rest of the family to leave the house as well, believing them to also be clutter.

* * *

Qin: She's a poor excuse of a woman.

Nico: Lois has failed in being a mother.

Qin: Did they arrest Meg's Parents after that?

Me: We did yes. We brought them to trial and they sentenced them to 50 years in prison plus life of public humiliation.

Nico: You should've seen what we did Qin. It was so funny.

Me: Oh yeah. Good times.

Qin: What did you guys do?

Me: We did all kinds of awesome pranks and fun on Peter and Lois and we really gave them their just desserts.

Carol: We have videos of them at home if you want to watch them.

Qin: I would like that. But how come Lois is still there?

Me: Lois was the victim of abuse because of her evil father Carter Pewterschmidt. He abused her with a lot of terrible things and it made her do unspeakable crimes. After the trial, the FBI found out about his shady activities and arrested him for treason. He was sentenced to be executed. But he died after being beaten to death by fellow inmates.

Qin: Good riddance.

Me: Yep. And they buried him in an unmarked grave. But William and Maria separated the pure Lois from her bad self and purified her.

Qin: Wow! That's amazing.

Carol: It was cool.

Meg: I've forgiven my mom. But I can never forgive Peter, Bad Lois and Chris for their crimes.

Qin: Isn't Chris your brother Meg?

Meg: Yes he is my brother.

Me: But he also has a bad streak.

I went over Chris Griffin's history.

Qin: He deserved it. But what happened to Chris?

Me: He got 50 years in prison and a life sentence of extremely bad paddling.

Nico: Yep. After school we'll take you to where he is.

Qin: Okay. Hey Nico I heard you all defeated the Ghost King.

Nico: That was one of our most epic adventures.

Me: That was what we call Reign Storm 2. His name was Pariah Dark, the King of Ghosts.

I revealed the detailed history of the Ghost King.

* * *

Long ago, Pariah Dark was the all-powerful king of the Ghost Zone and ruled with an iron fist with the Fright Knight as his chief servant. None dared rise against him due to the seemingly limitless power granted to him by the two items in his possession, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. However, a group of ancient ghosts joined forces to defeat Pariah Dark and succeeded in sealing away the Fright Knight, before taking the Ring of Rage from him and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. His kingdom was destroyed, with the exception of his castle so as to ensure Pariah Dark remained dormant.

However, Vlad Plasmius inadvertently freed Pariah Dark in an attempt to get his Crown of Fire and the ghost king drove him off. However, he soon learned that the half-ghost had his Ring of Rage and angrily ordered his army of skeletons and the Fright Knight to find it. Vlad gave Valerie Gray the ring to keep safe and soon enough, Pariah Dark's army descended upon Amity Park. Eventually the Fright Knight drove his sword into the ground, claiming the town for the ghost king and surrounding Amity Park in a ghostly shield. Its removal was a "signal of doom", a sign of surrender that would mean the people had given up the town to Pariah Dark. Danny removed the sword, not knowing this, and Amity Park was sent to the Ghost Zone. Eventually the ghost king realized that Valerie had the Ring of Rage and went to claim it, but she bought some time by firing it away on a missile. However, Pariah Dark eventually got his ring back and began planning for further conquest, but Danny, aided by a number of ghosts and his father's experimental ecto-skeleton armored suit, fought his way into the ghost king's castle. Pariah Dark and Danny faced off, but the half-ghost started running out of energy due to the suit's unstable qualities. However, he managed to knock off the ghost king's Crown of Fire and throw Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Vlad succeeded in locking the sarcophagus, imprisoning the ghost king once more.

* * *

Qin: Unbelievable!

Me: I know. It was one of the most epic battles we've ever had.

Nico: But the battle that really tested the full limits of my power was the battle with Dark Danny.

Qin: Dark Danny? Who was he?

Me: He was Danny Phantom turned pure evil.

I revealed the history of Dark Danny.

* * *

In the original timeline (before Clockwork intervened), Danny Fenton used his powers to cheat on the Career Aptitude Test. However, Danny's teacher, Mr. Lancer who'd been suspicious of him, asked his family to come to the Nasty Burger for a meeting. Sam and Tucker were also there, but the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments exploded, killing everyone present except Danny.

Left orphaned and alone by the tragedy, Danny was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other prior, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However, Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost powers, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling.

Vlad agreed to help and tore Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton with the Ghost Gauntlets, but after the procedure, Danny Phantom turned hostile and did the same to Vlad. He then bonded with his ghost half, resulting in the two selves fusing together, with Danny's ghost half as the dominant personality. As a result, Vlad's evil overwhelmed and destroyed any humanity that Danny Phantom may have had and as such, Dark Danny was born. Now, no longer possessing any empathy or remorse, Dark Danny responded by brutally murdering his former human self before blowing up Vlad's mansion. With that mission complete, Dark Danny then flew off to unleash a ten year period of destruction throughout the Human and Ghost Worlds.

When the Observants saw the terrible future that Dark Danny had unleashed, they commanded Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past so as to prevent Dark Danny from ever coming into being. However, the time ghost instead sent in various future ghosts that set off a series of events that caused Danny to end up in the future to confront Dark Danny, who was reducing the future Amity Park to rubble, having finally gotten through its ghost shield with his Ghostly Wail power. Danny was no match for his evil older self and eventually Dark Danny fused him with a time medallion that trapped him in the future so that the half-ghost wouldn't be able to stop him from coming into being.

Realizing that Clockwork was trying to stop Danny from turning into him, he threw his past self into the Ghost Zone to make sure he stayed out of the way and then transformed himself into a fourteen year old version of his human self. Dark Danny used another time medallion to go to the past to ensure the events that created him would happen, however Danny's sister, Jazz, found out what he really was.

He successfully cheated on the C.A.T. using the answers (which Danny had obtained earlier by accident), causing Lancer to call his parents over to the Nasty Burger as a demonstration of what awaited those who failed the test.

Sam and Tucker came to try and warn them of the imminent explosion and Jazz arrived, proceeding to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler to reveal Dark Danny. He managed to used ectoplasm to trap them on the condiment vat,which was coming close to exploding, but then Danny Phantom arrived, having succeeded in getting the time medallion out of him with help from the future version of Vlad.

Dark Danny could not kill his younger self, since he needed to ensure his existence but only had to hold him off until the sauce exploded. They fought but even with the Specter Deflector and Ghost Gauntlets, Danny couldn't defeat his evil older self.

However his determination to save his family and friends caused Danny to unleash the Ghostly Wail power, which he had used earlier while under attack by future versions of ghosts he had fought. This shocked Dark Danny, since he was not supposed to gain that power for another 10 years and Danny told him that the future apparently was never as predetermined as he'd thought. He unleashed a second Ghostly Wail that blasted Dark Danny into a building, who emerged extremely battered and weakened and was trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

However, he pointed out that Danny was too late to save his family and friends in time, but Clockwork's intervention saved them and he sent the half-ghost back to before the test so as to give him a chance to change his future. Danny then gave the test answers back to Mr. Lancer. Therefore creating a new timeline where Dark Danny was never born and all the harm he cased was erased.

The time ghost then took charge of Dark Danny, who now existed outside of the time stream since Danny would never become him. At the end, he was seen smashing against the sides of thermos, apparently attempting to escape.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror.

Qin: That is so awful!

Nico: I know. But it was the biggest battle I've done. It was a battle that really tested the full extent of my power. It overwhelmed Dark Danny and we all got justice for all of the billions of people he senselessly slaughtered over the course of 10 years.

Qin: When did all this happen?

Me: That's the confusing part. It happened in an alternate time in the year 2015.

Qin: So you all went back in time to 4 years ago?

Me: Yeah. It was really confusing. Dark Danny was Danny Phantom's most deadliest enemy. He pummeled the living shit out of him the first time.

Qin: Wow!

Nico: But he paid for his crimes.

Qin: I'm glad. But how did Lori's children come into being?

Me: That was during when we faced the evil Ghost of Sleep, Nocturne. That was an unforgettable adventure.

Nico: It sure was. J.D., Danny and Lincoln went into a lot of dreams to help wake everyone up.

Me: First here's the story of Nocturne.

I told her the history of Nocturne.

* * *

Nocturne set his Sleepwalkers on Amity Park, at one point battling Danny Phantom and defeated him, before putting him to sleep and having his minions toss him into the Ghost Zone. He then put the rest of the town to sleep and began harnessing their dream energy, however Danny managed to wake up.

He returned to Amity Park to find everyone fast asleep and was confronted by the Sleepwalkers and Nocturne. They subdued him and the sleep ghost brought Danny back to his parent's lab, then proceeded to introduce himself, before explaining what he was doing. Nocturne and the Sleepwalkers went from town to town, putting the people to sleep and harnessing dream energy from them. Danny broke free of his bonds and fight ensued between the two, with Danny emerging the victor after he succeeded in freezing, then shattering Nocturne.

He went off to deal with the Sleepwalkers, not knowing the dream ghost had reformed, though he was still weakened, and had teleported back to his base. Danny managed to figure out the only way to get one of the sleep helmets off was by shocking the sleeper in their dream. He managed to use his overshadowing powers to enter the dreams of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and woke them up, then managed to track down Nocturne's base, an abandoned mattress factory. They found him asleep in a chamber in his lair that would allow him to gain more energy.

Danny and Sam went to face Nocturne in his dream, but their attempts to fight him did little due to the amount of power he'd gained. However Tucker managed to jam the frequency of the antenna that the sleep ghost was using to harness dream energy. Nocturne was weakened enough that Danny and Sam managed to beat him and wake him up, along with everyone else. He was left powerless and was easily subdued with the Fenton Thermos. Nocturne later appeared amongst the countless other ghosts to help Danny turn the planet intangible, to save it from the Disasteroid.

* * *

Qin: And he wanted to use the power of the peoples dreams to make himself all powerful? That's horrible!

Me: Yeah. But the dreams we went into were amazing. Natilee, Danny and Sam went into Lori's dream first.

Qin: What was her dream about?

Carol: She told me that her dream was about her and Bobby having a picnic in a beautiful mountainous park while her septuplet kids were playing.

Me: It was a beautiful dream. Natilee said that she has the power to make dreams become a reality.

Qin: Oh that is so awesome!

Nico: That's how she got her title: The Guardian of Dreams. Not only is she called the Celtic Princess but she also has this magnificent power that enables her to see into the world of Dreams.

Qin: That's amazing!

Me: Yep. It's one of the most amazing powers I've ever seen.

* * *

Later at Gotham Royal York Maximum Security Prison, we showed Qin what was happening to Chris Griffin. He was in a special Titanium Reinforced Pillory and he was getting whacked in the butt with powerful metal paddles. They hurt him so bad to the point where they made his butt bleed.

WHACK!

Qin: Oooh! That's got to hurt!

Meg: Yeah but he deserves this. This testicle-chinned blond fat tub of lard is not my brother anymore. He's a monster.

Me: He deserves to spend every second of his miserable life being beaten to death by paddling. I would call this torture, but it's a perfect form of capital punishment.

Qin: Yep.

We then went back home and Nico caught a Stunfisk and Accelgor.

* * *

At the estate we were helping Lynn Loud Sr. with cooking dinner.

Lynn Sr.: Can you get that bag of potatoes for me J.D.?

Me: Sure Mr. Lynn.

I grabbed them with an octopus tentacle and got them for Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks J.D.

Qin: That is so cool.

Me: Thanks Qin.

Qin: J.D. I heard you have something called Magiswords. What are those?

Me: Oh you will love these Qin. This is one of my favorites.

I spun my Magisword Bracelet and out came a Magisword.

Announcer: BACON MAGISWORD!

Me: Ta da! This is a Magisword. It's the Bacon Magisword.

Qin: It looks like a strip of bacon.

Me: They come in many different kinds of shapes and there are many different kinds of Magiswords.

Qin: This is so cool! What do they do? Are they like regular swords?

Me: They are not like a regular sword. They have all kinds of awesome magical powers and abilities. Watch. Hold out your hand.

She did so and I pointed the Bacon Magisword at her hand and fired a strip of bacon. It went into her hand.

Qin: That is so awesome!

Me: It sure is. There are many different kinds of Magiswords and they are awesome and amazing!

Qin: I want to try them out.

Me: That's what I like to hear. It's easy.

I got to teaching her how to use Magiswords. I gave her a lot of them and she was a quick learner. She even mastered the Legendary Magiswords quickly.

Qin: This is so cool!

Me: You're a natural Qin!

Lana: I'll say. It took me a while to master the arts of Magiswords and it was awesome!

Me: Lana got us into the Magisword Craze and it's awesome! Prohyas and Vambre are the greatest teachers as well.

Qin: That's amazing! Magiswords are just as awesome as real swords.

* * *

In my room that night I was playing the events of Tricked over in my mind. I was thinking about what Lynn Loud Sr. said about hating Halloween.

Me: Why would Mr. Lynn hate Halloween like that? I know it's the time when we get to be scary, but this doesn't make sense.

Varie: Maybe something happened in his past that affected him in some way.

Me: Hmm. That could very well be it. I'm gonna go ask him.

I went down to the Loud Parents room.

* * *

In front of the Loud Parents room, I knocked on their door.

Rita: Come in.

I went in.

Me: Mr. Lynn, Ms. Rita, I hope I didn't interrupt anything.

Lynn Sr.: No J.D. What's up?

Me: Well I've been replaying everything that happened during 2016's Halloween over and over in my mind and I want to know. Why do you hate Halloween, Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: (Sighs) It's something I don't want to talk about. But you have a right to know.

The Loud Kids came.

Lori: We want to hear about it too.

Lynn Sr.: Okay. It was back when I was 11 years old.

FLASHBACK - 30 years ago - October 31st, 1989.

Lynn Sr. (Narrating) **It was Halloween back when I was 11 years old. I was so excited to go trick-or-treating. I got home from school and went to go get ready to go trick-or-treating. But suddenly I heard my dad scream and I went to go see. I went into his room and I saw that he was lying on the floor completely covered in blood. I thought it was him playing some kind of terrifying prank on me and I told him to wake up. But he didn't move and he was really dead! He was totally dead. Someone had killed him! Someone came and broke into our house and killed my father!** (CRYING HARD)

FLASHBACK ENDS!

We gasped in sheer horror! Someone had murdered Lynn Sr.'s father in cold blood and he was traumatized as a result and it was the primary reason why he was so terrified of Halloween ever since.

Me: Oh my god!

Lori: That's literally horrible!

Leni: We had no idea!

Luna: Pop Star that's awful!

Luan: We had no idea dad!

Lynn: That's awful!

Lincoln: Dad I had no idea.

Liberty: None of us did.

Lyra: Me neither.

Lee: Same here.

Lucy Loud: That is an awful experience to see someone you love die.

Laney: I had no idea that happened to you dad.

Lana: That's why you're so scared of Halloween?

Lola: That's horrible!

Lisa: Whoever that monster was that killed our grandpa has absolutely no regard for the value of human life.

Lily: No kidding.

Me: I'm so sorry Mr. Lynn. I didn't know that happened to you.

Lynn Sr: And that's why I don't really like Halloween.

Rita: Oh honey. I didn't know you went through all that.

Me: Having a family member murdered changes people and not in a good way. Murder tears families and lives apart. Did they catch the guy?

Lynn Sr.: I don't know.

Me: Let me find out if they did. What was your fathers name?

Lynn Sr.: Samuel Loud.

Me: Okay.

I went to the computer and I typed in the info and I found an incredibly major discovery. Samuel Loud was murdered by the infamous serial killer called the Knifeblade Slasher. His real name is Daniel Derek Monroe, A convicted sexual predator, rapist, thief, burglar and mass murderer responsible for the deaths of 35 people and is believed to be responsible for the deaths of 125 people. The span of the killings were from 1973 to 2000 and he was identified thanks to modern DNA Forensic Technology and I am the one that arrested him. I remember that all too well. I arrested him on August 22nd, 2011. He was convicted of all his crimes and he was sentenced to death. He committed the killings in 27 states and he was on the FBI's Top 10 most wanted list. He was executed on November 17th, 2015.

When I found out this info I was shocked.

Me: Holy fucking shit!

I printed the info and showed it to Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr.: So this is the man that did it?

Me: Yep. I am the one that caught him as he was on the run and I got him sent to death row in Florida. He was a major monster. I got justice for the people he senselessly butchered in cold blood.

Lynn Sr. came up to me and hugged me. He was crying hard into my shoulder knowing that his father can now finally rest in peace. I comforted him and he was totally grateful knowing that justice has been served to a monster that was terrorizing America.

* * *

Later the next day we were having an awesome breakfast.

Me: So how do you like using Magiswords, Qin?

Qin: It's awesome! I love using the Breakfast Magiswords the best.

Qin spun her Magisword bracelet and pulled out a Magisword.

Announcer: PANCAKE MAGISWORD!

Qin made more pancakes for us.

Me: Pancakes are my favorites.

Nico: Mine too. But still I can't believe that Lynn Sr.'s father was murdered in cold blood.

Me: We all were horrified.

Nico: Daniel Derek Monroe, you have failed this world and this universe.

Me: He died 4 years ago Nico. But yes he did. I'm glad he's now burning in the fire of Hell.

Then a Breaking News report came on.

News Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news report! Convicted traitor and former disgraced police officer Mike Brikowski has escaped from Gotham Royal York Maximum Security Prison! We believe that he is seeking to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls. These images from the former Townsville Police Department Evidence Warehouse were taken back 10 years ago and Mike Brickowski is seen trying to kill the Powerpuff Girls by trying to dunk them in a tank of acid.

Adult Blossom: I thought we had seen the last of him!

Me: Who is Mike Brikowski?

Adult Bubbles: He's a corrupt cop that thinks that we are making all the cops in the city look bad.

We gasped.

Me: That is absolute horseshit! Lets see what it says about him.

I pulled up the info on him.

* * *

Mike Brikowski is the worst officer in the Townsville Police Department, as he never fights crime or helps the citizens of Townsville. Instead, he lets his fellow police officers do all of the hard work, while he just lazes around eating doughnuts, stopping at each doughnut shop, and sleeping in the car.

One day, Brikowski falls asleep during a bank robbery, forcing his partner Miguel Perez to call for backup. The rest of the cops arrive at the scene. However, his boss, the Chief, notices Brikowski sleeping and yells at him to wake up, but to no avail. Soon, the Powerpuff Girls show up and stop the robber and all the cops drive away. Brikowski wakes up to hear Perez tell him that he missed the best part: the girls saved the day. But Brikowski says that the girls are taking all the credit from the police. As Brikowski then requests Perez to stop for his first doughnut of the day, he states that he is up for a promotion any day now (despite the fact that he never actually did any police work).

Once at the TPD, Brikowski is called to the Chief's office. Brikowski believes he is finally going to get his promotion, but instead, he is fired for making absolutely no work effort and sleeping on the job. Brikowski initially thinks that the chief is joking, but his now former boss yells at him that he is dead serious and calls him out on his incompetence. The chief then forces Brikowski to hand over his badge, sunglasses, and doughnut (but allows him to keep his gun as a souvenir). Brikowski thinks the chief layed him off because he has to make cutbacks and blames the Powerpuff Girls, since they are the ones saving the day and "making the police look bad". Brikowski then punches a framed photo of the chief with the girls before storming out, much to the Chief's shock.

That night, Brikowski watches television in his apartment when he sees the girls on the news and him being lazy and sleeping on the job. He flies into a rage and throws the TV out the window, planning on getting rid of the girls once and for all.

The next day, Brikowski tricks the mayor into calling the Powerpuff Girls to lure them into his trap (under a false claim that crooks plan to steal confiscated weapons from the police warehouse). The girls arrive and he tells them where the "crooks" are. As the girls enter the warehouse, Brikowski he warns them to be careful with an evil smirk forming on his face. Unknown to Brikowski, however, his former partner Perez had followed him and saw the whole ordeal and he calls the chief, telling him that Brikowski is up to no good.

Brikowski uses a gas gun to put the girls to sleep and threatens to drop them into a vat of acid. He blames the girls for making the police look bad. The girls say that's not true, they need the police as they're an important part of the city, but Brikowski refuses to listen and begins to lower the girls into the vat of acid. Brikowski is then arrested by the other police, including the Chief and Perez. Perez tries to stop the crane, but he is too late and the girls are doused in the acid. Fortunately, the girls survive due to their powers (though the acid still leaves them slightly bruised).

As he is being taken to jail, Brikowski claims he is a good cop gone bad. Blossom corrects him saying that he's not a good cop gone bad; he's a bad cop gone worse, much to the amusement of the narrator, who tells him that he will not get any doughnuts while serving time in prison.

* * *

We laughed at what Blossom called him.

Me: (Laughs) Bad Cop Gone Worse! That's so funny!

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Blossom.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Adult Blossom: Thanks guys. That was a good one.

Syd: It sure was. But I would never want to have a cop like that roaming the streets.

Me: Me neither.

Leo: Sheila, do you sometimes have to deal with corrupt cops?

Sheila: All the time Leo. It was a really good experience taking them down.

Me: In all honesty I don't know what the police department was even thinking letting a lazy bum like him be a cop. But we won't let him get away with this! Lets fly!

We went out to get him.

* * *

A view of the Gotham Royal York skyline is shown.

Narrator: The City of Gotham Royal York... loves its police force.

(Camera zooms out to reveal it inside the office of one of the precincts of the Townsville Police Department, then shift to the right showing policemen and policewomen working. Then a flashback is shown and zooms in to reveal the open box of doughnuts on the desk.)

Narrator: A group of hard-working men and woman, doing their best to keep Gotham Royal York safe.

(A policeman takes one of his old-fashion glazed from the box, the scene changes to a side view of a policeman who is wearing sunglasses and has a white mustache. He opens his mouth as he puts his doughnut in front of his face. He bites and chews it very loudly as the camera zooms out to reveal the policeman is very fat.)

Narrator: Except for this guy.

(Inside the doughnut shop, the same fat policeman points to each doughnut he wishes to purchase with a pleased look on his face.)

Narrator: Officer Mike Brikowski, the worst cop on the force. (A woman screams as she points at a thief off-camera and two policemen chase after the unseen thief, then she looks at Brikowski and glares at him for just standing there and doing nothing but eating his doughnut.) He makes no effort to fight crime or help the citizens of Gotham Royal York. (A boy wants Brikowski to help to get his cat down from a tree, but Brikowski is still eating.)

(Three men try to lift a turned-over police car, and he is shown cheerfully watching while still holding his doughnut, enjoying their struggling.)

Narrator: He'd rather let his fellow officers do all the work. (Each of three scenes depicts him exiting a different doughnut shop at different times of the day while his partner waits in the squad car) He likes things easy. (Now while his partner, Miguel Perez, drives the police car, Brikowski silently moves his mouth) Enjoy your ride when it lasts, Officer Brikowski. (He takes a bite of his doughnut and the car passes. Now, back in the car, Brikowski is napping and snoring, while Perez is reading the newspaper at the wheel). ... 'cause you're in for a rude awakening.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mike Brikowski: THOSE FUCKING POWERPUFF GIRLS! THEY RUINED MY LIFE!

He was in a warehouse in the middle of town. He was looking for something.

In the skies we found him because he had a Dark Orb on him. The penguins, Randy, Ed and Kid Flash were there.

Brikowski: Those Powerpuff Girls are around here somewhere.

Unknown to him, Rico was nearby while getting a bazooka ready. He fired.

Brikowski (sees a penny): Hey, a penny!

Brikowski bends over to pick it up, narrowly avoiding the missile as it explodes harmlessly. Rico groans at this.

KRABBBOOOOOOMMMMM!

Randy: Don't worry, Rico. I'll get his attention. (goes invisible)

He snuck up on him and scared him bad and he went into an old beat up car.

Kid Flash: The idiot locked himself in his police car!

Ed: We've got him now!

We bursted in through the warehouse with a powerful fiery explosion and a phoenix cry was heard. We landed and we confronted him.

Me: Officer Mike Brikowski!

Adult Blossom: Hello Brikowski.

Mike Brikowski: You Powerpuff Girls are a menace to us Police Officers! You make us cops look like like idiots!

Me: What kind of fucked up delusional world do you live in!?

Blossom: You think we're making the police look bad? Look who's talking!

G1 Soundwave: Brikowski: hypocrite. Police: dead without Powerpuff girls.

Nico: That's right Soundwave.

Me: He's nothing but a fucked up hypocrite. You don't know how wrong you are Brikowski. Without the Powerpuff Girls, you would all be dead because of all the villains that are plaguing the world as we speak. Just like Team Loud Phoenix Storm. You would all be dead without us.

Mike Brikowski: FUCK YOU!

Me: Did you kiss your mother with that Goddamn Mouth?

Nico: Mike Brickowski, you have failed this city!

Qin: As a cop and as a Human Being.

May: Well said Qin.

Sheila: Mike Brikowski you are under arrest.

Mike Brikowski: Who are you?

Sheila: Officer Sheila Castille of the Gotham Royal York Police Department.

Mike Brikowski: You'll never take me in again!

Me: You are the worst cop ever Brikowski! In all honesty I don't know what they were thinking letting you join the force. You must've cheated your way in the exams. You have be the most incompetent cop ever!

Mike Brikowski: SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!

Me: Make me!

Then a bunch of police car robots appeared. They looked a lot like Prowl.

Me: Wow! Look at these robots!

Laney: They look like Prowl.

G1 Prowl: (sees the police car robots) I don't know whether to be impressed or insulted.

Me: We beat robots before. No offense Prowl.

G1 Prowl: None taken.

Me: Lets dance!

We went at the robots while Ed, Leni, Luan and Eddy were facing Mike Brikowski.

We blasted and bashed the robots.

Qin fired a powerful blast of pure dragon fire from her hands. The fire was over 12,000˚ Fahrenheit and it melted the robots into molten metal.

Sheila fired web from her hands like Spiderman does and she threw the robots and slammed them into the ground.

SMASH!

Nico: You Prowl Impersonators have failed all of Cybertron!

Nico blasted them into scrap metal!

Me: Lets show them some teamwork!

G1 Prowl: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Kid Flash: Lets get him! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his super speed powers 100-fold.

G1 Prowl and Kid Flash: HYPERSONIC MISSILESTORM MATRIX ASSAULT!

Kid Flash went at the robots with hypersonic speed and the speed seemed to cause all of Time to slow down and more. He bashed them all with incredible speed and hit them all. Prowl fired numerous wire missiles and they hit the robots and exploded.

Soundwave: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Planet X Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his Concussion Blaster Gun 100-fold.

Randy: Lets do this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Randy's arm device and it enabled him to fire laser vision.

G1 Soundwave and Randy: SONIC LASER VISION STORM!

G1 Soundwave fired a massive blast of sonic energy from his concussion blaster and Randy fired a massive blast of laser vision from his eyes and they destroyed all the robots.

Adult Blossom ripped the door off the car and threw Brikowski to the ground.

Ed: Prepare to meet your maker!

He pounced onto Brikowski and threw him to Leni and she punched him in the face with devastating force. Luan and Eddy punched him all over the place.

Blossom: Lets get him with our final smashes! BALLISTIC BARRAGE!

Blossom ran fast and bounced off the walls and she unleashed a ferocious flurry of punches onto Mike Brikowski and he was getting the living shit pulverized out of him! She stopped 20 seconds later.

Sheila: My turn! SHREDLEGS WEB MACE!

Sheila formed a powerful mace club out of Shredlegs webbing and she slammed it into Mike Brikowski!

WHHAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

The powerful punch knocked him out.

Me: You are going to a much better prison Brikowski.

Blossom: (To the viewers) All Corrupt Cops will never be welcome in the city or anywhere.

Me: No they won't.

* * *

Mike Brikowski's escape and repeat offense trial got underway. We were the key witnesses. As the trial went on I noticed a strange scale being held by the statue of Lady Theia - Goddess of Justice. It was the Libra Card. 秤 The Libra Card shows a pan-scale, one side holding a sun and the other holding a moon. Libra's form is reminiscent of the astrological sign of Libra. The idea of the scale is also used as a symbol of justice and truth. It has the power to know when someone is telling the truth or is lying.

We listened to his words and I saw the Libra Card scale tip and it meant that he was lying about it all. The Jury saw through his lies and convicted him of his crimes. He was sentenced to spend 50 life sentences without parole in the Neptune Prison for Traitors. He became a traitor when he broke the oath of the Police Department: To Protect and Serve. I sealed the Libra Card after the Trial was over.

At the Neptune Prison we were putting Mike Brikowski in with Mandy, Caitlin and Dominque. Caitlin and Dominque had been totally miserable in the prison because of Mandy.

Nico: You see what you made us do, Mandy? You forced us to arrest 2 girls that you coerced into being your minions!

William: We honestly had no idea what you two had gone through in here.

Caitlin: Of course you didn't. But hey, you already locked us up with Mandy!

Dominique: Yeah! Screw what we think, right? As long as everyone in the universe is safe, that's all that matters to any of you!

Nico: (to Caitlin and Dominique) You think we want to leave you two in here?! We do want to release you two from this cell! But the people in Beverly Hills will still despise you for what's happened! And you almost killed Lincoln's rage personality. It's gonna be a while before he forgive you two for that!

Me: Nico is right. But because you were forced to do all this against your wills because of Mandy the Bitch, we'll get your sentence reduced. We'll place you in different prison cells here for the time being.

Nico: (to Caitlin and Dominique) You two need to grin and bare with staying here a little while longer. At least, until I'm able to make some new I.D.s for you.

Caitlin: Thank you Nico.

Dominique: We don't know what we were thinking teaming up with this fucking whore!

Maria: She got what was coming to her.

Me: Yep. Mandy has failed this world and this universe. And now she has a cellmate that's a Bad Cop Gone Worse!

We laughed.

PPG Narrator: (Laughing) That Always cracks me up! Sorry Officer Brikowski. No donuts in prison. So once again the day is saved thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We were standing in the background in our poses.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Powerpuff Girls Villain Brought to Justice.

Officer Mike Brikowski was beyond a shadow of a doubt the worst cop ever. He only appeared in one episode though and that episode was Cop Out. What a rip off! I got the idea for Lynn Sr.'s father being murdered out of inspiration from another Deviantart user. I made up the Serial Killer and no I didn't catch a guy like that. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. It was a great chapter. The next Clow Card is the Create Card and that one is gonna be interesting.

See you all next time.


	807. Magic of The Shrunken Heads

In Paleozoic World we were all so excited to see what the newest version of Jurassic Park is like since Isla Nublar was destroyed.

Me: This is gonna be so awesome!

Lisa: Indeed 2nd Elder Brother. I am most excited to see what the fruits of our new theme park attraction has produced.

Nico: Me too Lisa. This is gonna be so awesome!

?: Nico?

We turned and we saw a friend from Nico's past. She was a blonde hair girl with blue eyes and she had a beautiful sparkling red shirt and a blue dragonfly broach and a blue skirt and blue shoes. Her name was Candie Delisle and she was 16 years old.

Nico: Candie!

They went and hugged.

Me: Another childhood friend Nico?

Nico: Actually this is my ex-girlfriend. This is Candie Delisle.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Candie.

Candie: You too J.D. You are all an amazing force to be reckoned with.

G1 Smokescreen: So, you're not wanting to kill Nico?

Candie: Of course not. What makes you say that?

Kowalski: Apologies. Before me, Skipper, Rico, and Private met J.D. and the others, they met several ex-girlfriends and boyfriends who tried to kill them. Except Julie Yamamoto. (to Julie Yamamoto) No offense.

Julie Y.: None taken.

Candie: I'm glad I'm not like that.

Me: So you're here to visit Paleozoic World as well?

Candie: I sure am. I heard so much about this place and I heard about what happened to Jurassic Park.

Me: We had to relocate it after what happened to it. So we moved it all the way up here to Michigan.

Candie: I'm glad you all did. My favorite adventure was when you killed Dr. Blight during Earth Week.

Energon Scorponok: I remember that.

Skywarp: I still say you guys should've let me kill her. I mean, I had her in my crosshairs.

Me: I know Skywarp. But we can never forgive that Anti-God monster for her crimes against the world.

Lori J.: Not to mention that she killed my mother.

Candie: I heard about that Lori. I'm so sorry that happened.

Lori J.: It's all right Candie. But thank you.

May: It's a pleasure to meet you Candie. I'm May and I'm Nico's Girlfriend.

Candie: Pleasure to meet you May. You do your best to take care of Nico okay?

May: You have my word.

Me: Lets all explore shall we?

Everyone cheered.

We went around the park and we saw an amazing spectacle. We saw all kinds of magnificent creatures spanning from all over the entirety of life's history over the course of 700 Million Years. In Lake Cambrian was were in an aquarium and we saw an unbelievable sight. We saw the creatures from what the world was like from 541 to 485.4 Million years ago. Most of the Earth was all underwater back then and all of life was in the oceans. We saw all kinds of prehistoric crustaceans, fish and sea plants. We saw lots of Cambrian Crustaceans unlike anything we've ever seen before. It was a magnificent marvel.

Next we went to Ordovician Lake and we were in another aquarium that showed what the creatures of the Earth were like from 485.4 to 443.8 million years ago. We saw Trilobites and more and we even saw prehistoric Jellyfish.

Next we went to Silurian Lake and we saw what the world was like from 443.8 to 419.2 million years ago. We saw the first ever sharks that ever swam the oceans from back then and it was a magnificent sight. We saw the first ever species of shark that started the Shark evolutionary chain: Elegestolepis. This was the first ever species of shark that gave birth to one of natures most powerful and strongest survivors.

Next we were in Devonian Forest. It was a forest that showed what the Earth was like 419.2 to 358.9 million years ago. We saw lots of different species of plants, fish and insects. We saw awesome creatures and more.

Next we were in Carboniferous Swamp and this was the most magnificent feature of all. We were in what the world was like back from 358.9 to 298.9 million years ago. It was a magnificent wonder to behold. We were in the Carboniferous Coal Swamps and it was a massive oxygen rich environment. The oxygen levels were at 35% and the humidity was 100% and it was amazing! We saw huge insects, amazing plants and more.

Next we were in Permian Glade and this showed us what the world was like from 298.9 to 251.902 million years ago. It was a magnificent place and we saw Dimetrodon's, many creatures and more.

Next we were in Triassic Savanna and it showed us what the world was like from 251.902 to 201.3 million years ago. It showed us the first ever dinosaurs to walk the Earth. We saw Herrarasaurus, Nothosaurus, Eoraptor, Phytosaur's, Coelophysis, Massospondylus, and many species of dinosaurs from then.

Next we were in Jurassic Mountains and it showed us what the world was like from 201.3 to 145 million years ago. Here we saw all kinds of amazing dinosaurs and there was a lot of them! We saw Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Barosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Diplodicus, Allosaurus, Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Ramphorhynchus, Amphicoelias, Pterodactyls and so much more! It was a prime example of the age of dinosaurs at its peak.

Lastly was the Cretaceous Plains and it showed us what the world was like from 145 to 66 million years ago. We saw a massive plethora of dinosaurs from all over and saw all different types of dinosaurs! We saw Maiasaura, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Albertosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Triceratops, Protoceratops, Oviraptor, Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ouranosaurus, Iguanodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Eudimorphodon, Kronosaurus, Argentinosaurus, and many more! It was an awesome example of what the pinnacle of the age of the dinosaurs was like back millions of years ago.

At the end we saw a video of what happened during the Chicxulub Impact that wiped out all of the dinosaurs. A massive asteroid 6 1/2 miles wide slammed into the Yucatan Peninsula and destroyed all the dinosaurs. Massive amounts of debris rained down and all the plants died and the dinosaurs died.

Me: This park is even better than what it was before!

Candie: It sure is!

Nico: Well J.D. you have officially succeeded in making an awesome park!

Qin: I learned so much about the world of dinosaurs. It was so awesome!

Me: I'm glad you all had so much fun. We have the habitats for the Tertiary and the Quaternary periods under construction. So we're gonna see what the world was like back during the times of cavemen and what they were like back then later.

Lana: That would be so cool!

Lisa: Indeed Lana. I too am excited to see what Homo Sapiens were like during the events of the great ice age.

Syd: Same here. But this was all amazing! I love dinosaurs now as much as animals!

Me: I do too.

Candie: It was so awesome going with you all. I'm a paleontologist in training and I'm learning so much about dinosaurs and all of prehistoric life.

Nicole: We would make a great team Candie. I'm a volcanologist, astronomer, paleobotanist, paleontologist and geologist.

Candie: Wow! That's amazing Nicole. I would love to work with you.

Nico: I'm glad Candie.

Paleozoic World was a huge success and it is gonna be very popular all over the world.

* * *

In the Jupiter Prison it was time for another rant session with the most hated babysitter in the whole world: Icky Vicky.

Qin: So who is Icky Vicky?

Nico: You would absolutely despise her Qin. She is the worst ever babysitter ever to walk the face of the Earth.

Nico went over the history of Icky Vicky.

* * *

As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearance, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky.

Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt (although it is equally likely that the bug was a pure concentration of her evil personality). In the episode The Switch Glitch, after Timmy wished for Vicky to turn into a five-year-old, she was actually nice but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, although, in the episode The Masked Magician, Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life, so it's possible she was born this way.

After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son, and a daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, and even if so, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be.

In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Timmy's parents attend a cinema and leave Timmy alone with Vicky, but this time, Timmy, determined to prove Vicky is evil, shows his parents a video in which she tapes over their extremely important videotape, causing her to be fired. Vicky then attempts to seek a new line of employment, although she only succeeds in torturing others, resulting in her getting fired by all her bosses, both literally and figuratively. Eventually, she goes to the mayor and reveals to Chompy the Goat that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attacks it with his newly established ape army. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his god-family, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. Unfortunately, Vicky, not being mayor, becomes president of the U.S.A. instead and attacks the country with another armored ape army. Timmy tries unwishing the Vicky dominated reality again, only for Vicky to become the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", and began attacking Earth with her Star-Destroyer-like warship. To save the Earth, Timmy reluctantly wishes that Vicky was his babysitter again in order to maintain peace.

Vicky was formerly a member of B.R.A.T. (Babysitters Raging Against Twerps) until she was rescued by Timmy Turner and felt grateful. Vicky tried to make a new life being Timmy's friend but he rejected her favors and Vicky return to her organization more abusive than ever, so much so that their companions named her their new leader. On another occasion, she joined and subsequently lead L.O.S.E.R.S. (composed of Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop) and advised them on how to destroy Timmy once and for all, but, after Timmy wished that this four enemies wanted to be him, all members (including her) ended up destroying each other. Vicky subsequently left the team after their initial failure and ends up being replaced by Timmy's dad (who thought he was joining a sewing club).

* * *

Qin was horrified.

Qin: Vicky is a monster! She should've been executed!

Nico: Qin, she's only 16-years-old and killing a person at that age is totally barbaric unless they are pure evil to the core. Some people are the exception.

Qin: Like who?

Nico: There were two kids that did incredibly unspeakable crimes of pure evil. It's not my place to say but these two kids were beyond all form of pure evil to the core.

Qin: That bad? Wow.

Nico: I know. It's horrible.

Qin: But that is a good point. I can't wait until it's my turn to do a rant!

Kevin Levin: Get in line! I've been wanting to do one since I saw Ben do his rant.

Nico: (Imitating Hades) (ECHOING) LETS GET READY TO (FIRE HAIR FLARES UP) RUMBLE!

Kevin Levin: This is gonna be so fun.

Kevin walked up to Icky Vicky's cell and he cleared his throat.

Kevin Levin: (Takes a deep breath) The day I would have you as my babysitter is (YELLING) THE DAY WHEN I SHOVE YOUR FUCKING TONGUE UP YOUR FUCKING BUTT AND PUNCH YOUR TEETH OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU! YOU MAKE ME WANT TO HURL MY GUTS OUT AND THROW UP ALL OVER THE SIDEWALK AT THE MERE SIGHT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE! YOU MAKE EVEN VILGAX'S FACE LOOK LIKE A NICE ONE COMPARED TO YOURS!

Everyone cheered for him!

Prisoner 1: Yeah! You tell that bitch Kevin!

Prisoner 2: You show her!

Qin: That was awesome!

Manboy: That was really well done!

Kevin Levin: Thanks guys.

Qin: My turn.

Nico: She may look harmless on the outside. She has the face of an angel but the heart of a devil. She's a Psychopathic Maniac.

Qin: I'm going to enjoy this.

Qin walked up to Icky Vicky's cell.

Qin: (Takes a deep breath) YOU MAKE ME SICK JUST LOOKING AT YOU AND I WOULD RATHER LICK A TOILET THAT HASN'T BEEN FLUSHED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS THAN LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING UGLY MOTHERFUCKING FUCKED UP FACE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE THAT DESERVES TO DIE! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE! YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKING FUCKED UP BITCH!

Everyone cheered for her!

Nico: Way to go Qin!

Prisoner 1: Yeah you tell that bitch!

Manboy: Very impressive!

Kevin Levin: You tell her Qin.

* * *

Back at the estate, Nico, May and Qin were looking over which Goosebumps monster to go after as we were watching TV and reading books.

Catwoman: Candie, you know that if you help us with our adventures, the bad guys are going to want to kill you.

Candie: I'll take that chance.

Lana: Do you have any powers Candie?

Candie: I sure do Lana. Watch.

Candie held out her hand and to our shock and surprise we saw black licorice whips form and she slashed the wall with it.

Me: Wow!

Lola: That is amazing!

Laney: Candy powers? That is unusual but really cool!

Candie: I can form any weapon out of candy.

Me: That is so awesome! How did this happen to you?

Candie: I was in an accident.

FLASHBACK

Candie: (Narrating) **2 years ago after I broke up with Nico and we became great friends, I was on a field trip to an experimental laboratory in Trenton, New Jersey. It was a really interesting laboratory. We were watching a matter transporter in action. It was the coolest thing ever. I saw them teleporting a jawbreaker from point A to point B. It was neat. They then called for a volunteer and I volunteered. I got into the transporter, but then there was a contamination source in it and it turned out that it was a few jellybeans someone left in the transporter and then they accidentally turned it on and I transported and felt strange. But when I emerged I looked normal. Everything looked all right. But then some bullies came and just as they were about to attack me I saw a jawbreaker fire out of my hand and it slammed into the bullies face with the power of a cannonball being shot out of a cannon. I gasped in shock and I somehow got strange Candy powers.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That is really amazing!

Lisa: Hmm. The candy confectionaries left in the matter transporter merged with your DNA structure and it appears to have given you the ability to utilize Candy as a weapon.

Candie: That's a very unusual power but it's a sweet one. (Rimshot)

We laughed at Candie's joke.

Me: (Laughs) Good one Candie.

Luan: (Laughs) That was funny!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Candie: Thanks.

Me: That is an awesome power. Princess Bubblegum has Candy Powers too and she can form anything sweet.

Candie: That's so awesome!

Me: It is.

Nico: Boy this is amazing Candie. You've been given a great gift as a result.

May: But you have to remember that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

Candie: I know.

Nico saw the next target.

Nico: I found our next target guys.

Nico showed us our next target: How I Got My Shrunken Head.

Me: How I Got My Shrunken Head. I remember that one.

May: Me too. That's a cool one.

I read the book and it was a rather interesting story.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Mark Rowe loves playing Jungle King on his computer. Whenever he succeeds in the game, he screams "Kah-Lee-Ah!", a phrase which popped in his head one day. While Mark is playing the game, a woman arrives at his front door. The woman introduces herself as Carolyn Hawlings, the assistant of Mark's Aunt Benna. The woman brought with her a hundred-year-old shrunken head, a gift from his Aunt Benna, an explorer.

The head is from the jungles of Baladora, which Aunt Benna has been exploring for over ten years. That night, when Mark goes to bed, he suddenly hears his name being whispered and believes it to he the head, but when he investigates, it's only Mark's sister, Jessica, playing tricks on him, jealous that he got the head and not her. Later that night, he thinks he sees the head levitate, and its eyes begin to glow. However, when he tries to tell his family, the head appears in a lifeless state.

The next morning Mark learns from Mrs. Hawlings that his Aunt Benna needs him in Baladora immediately. He is promptly flown there by airplane, and he's brought his shrunken head as well. Mark meets Carolyn's brother, Dr. Richard Hawlings, and his daughter, Kareen. They inform Mark that his aunt has been missing for weeks, and they will only be able to find her if Mark can harness the Jungle Magic he possesses. It is explained to Mark that, when he was four, Aunt Benna taught him the secret of Jungle Magic. Sadly, this was so long ago that Mark can't remember how to activate it.

Mark walks into a room filled with shrunken heads and finds a journal from Aunt Benna. It reveals that Dr. Hawlings and Carolyn are secretly plotting to use Jungle Magic to destroy the jungle and Baladora. Mark asks Kareen about what the journal said, but Kareen claims that she didn't know anything it, adding that she likes Aunt Benna. Mark believes Kareen and sets out into the jungle by himself, determined to find his aunt.

Mark travels deep into the jungle. Eventually, the boy falls asleep, dreaming of dozens of shrunken heads surrounding him, telling him to hurry. When he wakes up, he sees that he is almost completely covered in red ants. He panics and screams "Kah-Lee-Ah!", which makes the ants leave suddenly. Mark deduces that he unknowingly used Jungle Magic. As he ponders aloud, the shrunken head's eyes glow. After trekking further, Mark gets caught in quicksand. He tries the magic words again, but they don't free him. When he holds the shrunken head high, it lifts him up, out of the quicksand.

Soon, Mark encounters a tiger. The animal is on the verge of attacking him, but Mark uses the magic words, causing the ground beneath him to open up. Mark is lowered enough to avoid the tiger. Kareen arrives and frees Mark from the hole. The two eventually find Aunt Benna, but she is suspicious of Kareen. However, Kareen reveals she was working with her father and Carolyn this whole time. Now, the evil trio knows where Mark and his aunt are.

After locking up Mark and Aunt Benna for a while, the Hawlings eventually bring the two to a pile of shrunken heads and a giant pot of boiling water. Dr. Hawlings tries to intimidate them into telling him the secret of Jungle Magic; he threatens to shrink their heads if they don't tell him how to perform it. Mark tries to use his shrunken head to stop Dr. Hawlings, but it gets knocked into the pile of heads. Aunt Benna starts to wrestle with Dr. Hawlings, and Mark dives into the pile of heads. Mark manages to find the right one due to a scratch put on it by his sister, Jessica. Dr. Hawlings tries to attack Mark, but, before he can, Mark recites the magic words while holding the shrunken head. This causes Dr. Hawlings, Carolyn, and Kareen to shrink to the size of mice. The three panic and run off into the jungle, never to be seen again.

Mark and Aunt Benna soon return home. While Benna has stripped Mark of his Jungle Magic, he gets to keep the shrunken head and plans to take it to school with him. Unexpectedly, the shrunken head opens its mouth and informs Mark that it wants to tell everyone about the tiger he encountered in the jungle.

* * *

Me: Boy that really infuriates me! Dr. Hawlings, Carolyn and Karen don't deserve to call themselves human!

Nico: I know. They double-crossed Mark Rowe and it was despicable.

Me: And it's all for wanting to use the secrets of Jungle Magic all for themselves.

Brittney: That is really despicable. The secrets of Jungle Magic are too powerful for one to fully understand.

Jackson Gerard: Are we going to run into those shrunken heads?

Brittney: I already have a Shrunken Head.

Brittney pulled out a Shrunken Head. It was half the size of a regular human head.

Jackson Gerard: So that's a Shrunken Head.

Brittney: Yep.

Jillian Gerard: It sure is strange looking.

Trudy: It sure is freaky.

Stacy: No kidding.

Brittney: For centuries, Shrunken Heads have been used by headhunters as trophies and to scare off their enemies.

Lucy Loud: I read about all that. Shrunken Heads are also said to hold many magical powers.

Grim: (Jamaican Accent) I know. Shrunken Heads are very interesting.

Me: Lets see where Mark Rowe is.

I pulled up the computer and it showed that he's over in Borneo.

Me: He's over in Borneo.

Vince: Then we have to get over there fast.

Lola: But is there a Goosebumps Monster in How I Got My Shrunken Head?

Me: No. The villain is actually Dr. Hawlings, Carolyn and Kareen. But the computer is also picking up a Dark Orb in that area.

Nico: There's a strong chance that Dr. Hawlings may have found it and it returned them to normal.

Me: Then we have to get there! LETS FLY!

We were off to Borneo in Indonesia.

We saw that Candie can fly with wings made of bubblegum.

* * *

BORNEO, INDONESIA

* * *

We arrived in the dense jungles of Borneo. It was a massive and beautiful rainforest.

Me: Borneo, Indonesia. It's just as amazing and beautiful as I remember.

Qin: It sure is beautiful. But were you here before?

Me: Oh that's right you don't know about this. We were on a massive worldwide adventure that Nicole took us on to look at the worlds volcanoes.

Nico: It was amazing Qin. Everyone told me so much about it.

Qin: Wow! That must've been an amazing trip.

Me: It was. Lets go.

We followed to where the Dark Orb was. We followed to where it was on my Dark Orb detector. When we got close we saw that it was in a long forgotten ancient jungle temple. It was left in the jungle to rot.

Me: Wow.

Laney: What an amazing temple!

Me: It sure is breathtaking. Lets use the trees to hide.

We did so. We hid in the trees and looked out for Dr. Hawlings, Carolyn and Kareen and to our shock we saw them and that they were reverted back to normal size thanks to a dark orb imbedded in his right arm. They had Mark Rowe tied up and right next to him much to our shock was Dark Samus reborn as a Heartless!

Janeen: I don't believe it! That's Dark Samus and she's a Heartless!

Samus: How is that possible?

Megan: It's the dark orb. She was brought back because of it.

Tarzan: This is not good. We have to stop them and this Dark Samus Heartless?

Me: I'm afraid so. This is gonna be a difficult battle. But we're gonna be ready.

Lincoln: How are we gonna face them?

Me: We need to come up with a plan. But first we need to get Mark out of there.

Superman: Flash, get Mark out of there and bring him to us.

Flash: You got it!

Flash ran fast and got him out of there faster than anything and he brought him over to us.

Mark saw us.

Mark: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right Mark. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Mark: I love all your adventures. But we're not stopping Hawlings now because...

Nico: Because we need to come up with a plan first.

Me: Trust me Mark. We'll think of something.

We went to a hidden cave in the jungle mountain that we were using as our base of operations for the time being.

Me: Okay guys. This is gonna be a tough one. We're gonna have to take the fight to another planet to avoid destroying the entire jungle.

Laney: That's a good idea.

Janeen: The presence of Dark Samus will bring incredible destruction to the jungle and burn everything. So we need to be extra careful.

Nico: Good thinking. That temple she's at is bound to have some kind of treasure inside it.

Lincoln: It's bound to.

Mark: There's a great treasure. The treasure of an ancient tribe here in Borneo.

Me: Okay. But before we fight Dr. Hawlings, what can you tell us about him Mark?

Mark went over the history of Dr. Hawlings.

* * *

When Mark Rowe arrives on the island of Baladora with Carolyn Hawlings to meet with his Aunt Benna, instead of being greeted by her, he is instead greeted by Carolyn's brother Dr. Hawlings and his twelve-year-old daughter Kareen. They inform Mark that his aunt has been missing for weeks and that they need the jungle magic that was bestowed on Mark to find her. It is revealed that Mark was bestowed the magic when he was four by Aunt Benna, however Mark has no idea how to call upon it. Mark walks off, only to find a room filled with shrunken heads and Aunt Benna's journal. It reads that Dr. Hawlings and Carolyn are actually evil, and if they were to discover the secret of jungle magic, it could destroy the entire jungle. He ends up running into Kareen, who claims she doesn't know anything about her dad being evil. Mark believes her, but goes off into the jungle to find his Aunt Benna.

After several harrowing incidents in the jungle, he is eventually rescued by Kareen. The two find Aunt Benna, who is horrified to see Mark with Kareen, as it turns out that she was working with her father all along. And due to him saying "Kah-lee-ah" in front of her, she now knows the magic words. However, they can't get the magic to work. They threaten to shrink Mark and Aunt Benna's heads. Mark attempts to use his Shrunken Head on them, but it gets knocked into a pile of shrunken heads. As Aunt Benna fights with Dr. Hawlings, Mark dives into the pile, says the magic words, and causes Dr. Hawlings, Carolyn and Kareen to shrink to the size of mice and run off into the jungle, never to be seen again. In the televison adaptation, the villains are still shrunk, but Mark manages to catch them and keep them in a lizard tank in his room where he takes care of them.

* * *

Me: He is a monster!

Nico: He sure is. We need a really strong source of help.

Then we heard a loud snake hiss. We then saw glowing red eyes appear in the darkness. We were surprised but they were looking at Nico. Then an orange light appeared and it was an Animal Crystal. It landed in Nico's hand and it was a King Cobra Wild Zord!

Me: A new Wild Zord?

Nico: It's a King Cobra.

Me: Wow! A King Cobra Wild Zord?

Laney: That is so cool!

Nico: It chose me to be it's friend and master.

Me: Your first wild lord man. Way to go. I think this could be the help we need.

Then a Crystal Saber appeared in a holster on Nico's left hip.

Me: Lets do this!

Mark: Hold on Aunt Benna!

We went for Dr. Hawlings.

* * *

At the temple Dr. Hawlings was enraged.

Me: Dr. Hawlings!

They saw us.

Dr. Hawlings: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Carolyn: What are you all doing here?

Me: What else? We're here to stop you.

Samus: Hello Dark Samus. Long time no see.

The Dark Samus Heartless was now called the Corruption Typhoon.

Corruption Typhoon: So you have come.

Megan: Dark Samus. I didn't expect to see you alive again.

Corruption Typhoon: Well, if it isn't the disgrace to the Dark Samus name.

Megan: You took Janeen's mom away from her and I will nev...

Corruption Typhoon (grabs Megan by the throat): Pathetic. And you call yourself my successor. You're not even as ruthless as I am.

I punched her in the face and she let go.

Me: You're a monster Dark Samus.

Nico: And we have some Special help.

Nico put the King Cobra Crystal into his saber.

Nico: KING COBRA ZORD ARISE!

The Crystal Saber glowed and it sang its tune and the King Cobra Zord appeared. It was a massive orange King Cobra with red eyes and it had a powerful energy. It hissed with extreme ferociousness at Dr. Hawling.

Me: That is so cool! Lets take this battle somewhere away from the jungle!

I snapped my fingers and we were on the perilous swamp planet Siigala!

Planet Siigala is a swamp planet located 85,000 light-years away from Earth on the Opposite side of the Galaxy. Siigala is home to giant predatory plants, insects and lots of danger.

Lincoln: Wow!

Lana: What planet is this?

Me: This is the planet Siigala. It's a swamp planet.

Laney: It sure looks like a dangerous place.

Nico: I would not want to come here for vacation.

Me: No one should. It's loaded with all kinds of predatory plants and insects. But lets get these monsters!

We went at them.

Megan fired a powerful blast of Phazon Energy at Dark Samus's Heartless and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Janeen fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted her and Samus fired a Hyperbeam Blast and it hit her and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Gandrayda fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Dark Samus's Heartless.

Janeen: Lets finish this monster for good!

Janeen and Gandrayda fired a massive blast of lightning and Megan fired a massive blast of Phazon energy and Samus fired a massive Hyperbeam blast.

Janeen, Gandrayda, Megan and Samus: LIGHTNING PHAZON HYPERBLAST!

The blasts combined and slammed into the Dark Samus Heartless and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it obliterated her in an instant.

Dark Samus was then sent into the River Of Fire for all eternity.

Nico: Dark Samus you have failed this universe.

Qin: Who was that Nico?

Nico: That was Dark Samus. She was created when Metroid Prime sucked out Samus's Phazon Suit on the planet Tallon IV after Metroid Prime was defeated.

Nico explained all about Dark Samus and how she was made and her history.

* * *

After she defeated Metroid Prime, the Metroid Prime clung onto Samus's Power suit and tore the Phazon suit off of her in a desperate move to save itself. After Samus leaves the planet, the DNA of Metroid Prime combines with the DNA of Samus and the Phazon Suit in order to reincarnate itself as Dark Samus.

Dark Samus serves as a central antagonist and final boss. She left planet Tallon IV and she traveled the Universe in search of Phazon, driven by her instincts from Metroid Prime. Samus eventually found a planet named Aether, which had suffered a war with a dark dimension when strange dark creatures had invaded Aether and its native species, the Luminoth. Dark Samus traveled through Aether and found portals to a dark dimension which she entered, and to her delight, she found tons of Phazon from the meteor impact. Coming and going through the portals, Dark Samus ate all the Phazon she wanted, and grew in power, regenerating herself after her defeat on Tallon IV.

The Galactic Federation, who would later be her enemies, came to Aether and were attacked and killed by the Ing. Dark Samus later found her old nemesis, Samus Aran, come to Aether, in search of the Troopers. Samus did not get far before she met Dark Samus, and Dark Samus lured her almost to death in Dark Aether, where the Ing attacked, but only barely missed the bounty hunter. So Dark Samus traversed Dark Aether for awhile.

Samus later met Dark Samus again when she was in the Agon Wastes. Dark Samus was feeding off of Phazon crystals, and Samus entered, unaware of who Dark Samus was. She soon learned she was the Metroid Prime when she used Phazon to attack. This became a fight to the death which Samus won.

Dark Samus exploded into blue particles upon "death", however it was just a maximum overload and she repaired herself. The particles reached the Torvus Bog, where she solidified and laughed at Samus before flying off. Dark Samus then returned in the Sanctuary Fortress, where she was seen sadistically laughing after gunning down some Space Pirates trying to protect their Phazon. Samus challenged her to an epic elevator battle, which Dark Samus became invisible after a while due to all the Phazon power. Later, rather than admit defeat, Dark Samus committed suicide by jumping off the elevator tower and falling into the city below.

Dark Samus was unseen through the rest of Samus' adventure, but right at the end, she made a surprise return. Dark Samus returned and she was now skeletal, bereft of armor, and her organs resembled Metroid Prime's, thus confirming who she truly was. Enraged, Dark Samus blocked off Samus' escape from Dark Aether by gliding and firing Phazon missiles at her, Samus noted that if she repelled them back at Dark Samus it would cause another overload. After enough hits, Dark Samus crashed to the ground and crawled towards Samus, trying to absorb her Light Suit, but she disintegrates and was believed destroyed in Dark Aether.

Dark Samus serves as the main antagonist. Despite her disintegration, Dark Samus' particles re-formed in space around Aether. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, on the planet Phaaze, the source of all Phazon, she controls the Leviathan Seeds: living creatures that are spawned from Phaaze and contain rooms within their bodies, and carry massive amounts of Phazon.

She plants a seed first into the Pirate Homeworld. Then, Dark Samus, along with the help of the space pirates, leads an attack on the Galactic Federation and manages to implant one of the gigantic Seeds in the planet Bryyo.

Samus manages to stop one seed from crashing into Norion, a planet important to the Galactic Federation. Dark Samus appears then and hits Samus and her bounty hunter allies and implants Phazon within their bodies. Soon after, a Seed is implanted into the planet, Elysia. The Seeds begin to corrupt the planets and the forms of life (In Elysia's case).

To destroy each of the Leviathan Seeds, Samus enters them and must destroy a monster who is powered by the Phazon energy inside (probably inside a lung-like cavity). Every time she destroys a monster, the Phazon released begins to corrupt her even further.

In the end, Dark Samus merges with Aurora Unit 313 to fight Samus, but is defeated, and is destroyed for good.

* * *

Qin gasped in sheer horror.

Qin: That's horrifying!

Janeen: And Dark Samus is also the monster that murdered my mother Gandrayda.

Qin gasped.

Qin: Janeen I'm so sorry.

Janeen: It's all right Qin. But I beat Dark Samus and not only avenged the millions of people she slaughtered but also got my mother back.

Gandrayda: That's right. I'm glad I have family.

Samus: Both of us are.

Qin: I'm happy for you all. Lets go help J.D. beat Dr. Hawlings.

Nico: Right!

Energon Scoponok: Lets do it boss!

They joined the battle with us and Dr. Hawlings.

I punched Dr. Hawlings in the face. Mark Rowe punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth. The King Cobra Zord fired a powerful blast of fire and it was hotter than that of the surface of the sun and it went at Carolyn and she and Kareen ducked behind a rock and the rock melted when the fire hit it.

Kareen was punched in the face by Laney.

Lori punched Carolyn in the mouth and knocked out some of her teeth.

Lori: You literally disgust me Carolyn. We won't let you use the power of Jungle Magic for your own selfish actions!

Carolyn: I will use it and you won't stop me!

Me: We all will and you will pay for your crimes!

Nico: Dr. Richard Hawlins, you have failed this world and universe!

Me: Lets finish them!

Qin: I've always wanted to try this! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

G1 Smokescreen: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his missiles and Electro-Disruptor Rifle 100-fold.

Qin and G1 Smokescreen: LIGHTNING FIRESTORM BURNCLOUD!

G1 Smokescreen fired a massive blast of lightning and Qin fired a massive blast of fire and the blasts combined and turned into a burning fiery cloud that burned Carolyn and Dr. Hawlins on contact and it was impossible to see through it.

Catwoman: Time for some cat power! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Catwoman's right arm device and it enhanced her cat abilities and strength 100-fold.

Energon Scorponok: Time to sting you! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Energon Scorponok's back and it enhanced his flip-out laser cannon crane arm 100-fold.

Catwoman and Energon Scorponok: CATCLAW SCORPION BLASTSLASH!

Catwoman Slashed Carolyn with her claws and speed and Energon Scorponok fired a powerful laser cannon and it hit the ground and exploded with amazing power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The blasts knocked her out.

Kareen began to realize that everything her father and her mother said was all bullshit and that she was used as a pawn in her parents own diabolical plots to destroy her life!

Kareen then punched her father in the face!

POW!

Dr. Hawlins: What do you think you're doing Kareen!?

Kareen: I will not follow you anymore father! You used me for the last time!

Laney: I did not see that coming! Kareen let us handle this!

Kareen: Okay.

Me: Lets do this!

Tarzan: With pleasure! JUNGLE GORILLA DEATHPUNCH!

Tarzan unleashed a massive ferocious flurry of punches with the strength of a hundred gorillas onto Dr. Hawlins.

Brittney: This is for messing with magic. DESTROYER BLACK CRYSTAL SHARDSTORM!

Brittney chanted an incantation and a massive barrage of black crystal shards fired at him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBBOOOOOMMMM!

Mark: This is for my aunt and my family! JUNGLE PREDATOR SPIRIT STRIKE!

Mark Rowe fired a blast of energy and it turned into the most powerful predatory animals in the animal kingdom. They went at him and roared ferociously and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Dr. Hawlins was weak and was almost down.

Dr. Hawlins: You haven't beaten me yet! I have my secret weapon!

He walked up to me and I was shocked at what he was about to do.

Dr. Hawlins: KALI MAAA! KALI MAAA! KALI MAAA!

He plunged his hand into my chest and ripped out my beating heart!

Dr. Hawlings: (holds my heart) I believe this is how you killed some of your enemies. Not so fun now that you're on the recieving end, is it?!

I laughed in sheer amusement.

Me: Nice try Dr. Hawlins!

My heart grew back and my chest closed.

Dr. Hawlins: But that's impossible! You should've died!

Me: I'm immortal and invincible! I can't die and my organs regenerate.

Brittney: Pay close attention. THIS is how you rip out someone's heart!

Brittney plunged her hand into Dr. Hawlins chest and ripped out his beating heart!

Mark Rowe: YEAH! Eat that you jackass!

With only seconds to live I gave Dr. Hawlins his final goodbye gift.

Me: Dr. Richard Hawlins, prepare to meet Kali, in Hell! BOOM!

My heart in Dr. Hawlins hand exploded with the power of a a 400 Kiloton Nuclear Blast!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated Dr. Hawlins in an instant. There was nothing left on him.

I had everyone protected in a force field. Dr. Hawlins was then sent into the River of Fire for all eternity. We went back to Earth and we rescued Mark's aunt and we went back home after getting the treasure. The Treasure was a massive amount of gold, jewels and more and we had a bunch of Shrunken Heads as souvenirs. Nico also caught a Mienshao and Druddigon.

Mark: (To the viewers) Never mess with the laws of the Jungle or else you'll answer to me and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You said it Mark. Well done today though.

Mark: Thanks J.D. It was awesome helping you.

Me: No problem.

Mark was inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters. Because Kareen helped us in the end, she redeemed herself and was made an honorary member of the Goosebumps Monster Busters and the Redemption Squad both. Carolyn was sentenced to 232 years in the Jupiter prison.

* * *

Later that night Laney decided to try and write a book. She found one in her bookshelf that wasn't there before.

Laney: I don't remember this book being here.

But she found an awesome story to write about. It was about an awesome magician. She got to writing and it was an awesome story.

By the lake I was relaxing when suddenly I saw a cute mouse with wings and it had swirly eyes.

Me: Oh you are a cute little guy.

I then sensed a Clow Card.

Me: I sense a Clow Card.

Suddenly I saw numerous creatures being created.

Me: Wow! These creatures are amazing.

Kero: This is the work of the Create Card.

Me: The Create Card? That sounds like an interesting one. What does that one do?

Kero: It comes in the form of a book. Someone writes it down and it becomes real.

Me: Does it come from that persons imagination?

Kero: No they get written in a story.

Me: Sounds like a kind of card perfect for an author.

Kero: Which would be fine if someone doesn't write to much. But somehow the Create Book has managed to connect up with someone who has a pretty fantastic imagination and isn't afraid to use it.

Me: I bet I know who it is. Laney.

I went into Laney's room and saw her writing in the Create Card.

Me: Laney. That book you have is a Clow Card.

Laney: Really? Which one is it?

Kero: It's the Create Card. It has the power to bring anything you write in it to life.

Me: But it works when it's written in a story. You have an amazing knack of Creativity.

Laney: I had no idea. But this is cool.

Me: Allow me. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and it sucked in the Create Card and turned it back into a Clow Card. It was the Create Card. 創 The Create card's physical manifestation takes the form of a narrow book with a brown spine and dark orange front and back. A prominent green and brown star-shaped symbol with eight points fills the cover while a noticeably-smaller one is centered on the back. Create's composition is similar to an ordinary, Japanese book in that it is read and written from right-to-left and top-to-bottom.

Me: That was a neat catch.

Laney: That was cool though.

Kero: It sure was. You have an amazing imagination Laney.

Laney: Thanks Kero.

We then went to bed after.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps villain bites the dust.

How I Got My Shrunken Head was a strange story for the Goosebumps books. But it was a cool one! I got the idea for Dr. Hawlins using that ritual on me from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. That was such a cool scene. I figured it would be perfect for this one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The Next card we're facing is the Dream Card and that one is gonna be interesting because of it's power over dreams. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	808. Magic of The Slumberland Dreams

In the early morning hours at 1:45 AM everyone was fast asleep. But the Transformers were wide awake. They were out on patrol looking for crimes to stop. But suddenly they saw Ed.

G1 Sideswipe: Is that Ed?

G1 Smokescreen: It sure is. I

G1 Sideswipe: Ed? What are you doing up?

Ed just ignored him and headed towards the McCallister's house.

He went inside the house through the window. He was sleepwalking.

G1 Sideswipe: He's sleepwalking! We have to tell everyone.

They went to get us.

I was fast asleep and then I got a call on my Omnitrix.

Me: Huh? (Answers) Hello?

G1 Sideswipe: J.D. It's Sideswipe.

Me: What's wrong Sideswipe?

G1 Sideswipe: You won't believe what's going on with Ed. He's sleepwalking. He's inside the McCallister's house and he's eating all their food.

Me: What!? We got to bring him back.

G1 Sideswipe: I'll tell Blitzwing and have him get everyone.

Me: Okay. Is he going as Edzilla?

G1 Sideswipe: Negative. He's just normal Ed.

Me: Well that's a relief. We'll get everyone and try to snap him out of it.

G1 Sideswipe: Copy that.

We went and got everyone up.

Blitzwing: Guys, you won't believe what Ed's doing right now!

G1 Sideswipe told them everything.

Eddy: Ed's sleepwalking again?

Edd: This has become a major problem.

We went to follow Ed. We saw him raiding the fridges of Mr. Grouse's house, The Hawkins and our friends and neighbors. But he was really fast moving and he was really having a ball. But when he was done he was back in his bed.

Eddy saw him and he laughed hard.

Me: Boy he really is like a blimp.

Blitzwing: Wow. I can't believe he ate all that food.

Nico: No kidding.

Lori: He literally must be bloated.

Edd: Ed has a major sleepwalking problem Lori. It's like this for him.

Eddy crawled onto him.

Eddy: He looks so natural. Oh Ed? Ed? (Shakes him awake) WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS!

(Donkey brays)

Ed: Hi guys.

Me: Geez Ed. You weren't kidding when you said you had a major sleepwalking problem.

Nico: Yeah you raided the fridges of our friends and neighbors.

Ed: I do feel really full.

Laney: You're more than full Ed. You look like an oversized overstuffed Thanksgiving Turkey.

Ed: Where did I go?

Me: We followed you all over the place and you raided all of the neighborhoods houses of their food.

Qin: I didn't know this happens to you Ed.

Eddy: It happened all the time to him when we lived in Peach Creek.

We told him which houses that he went to.

Lisa: Need I remind you all that it's 3:15 AM and we got 4 hours of our recommended 8 hours of sleep?

Me: Sorry Lisa. We're gonna have to keep an eye on Ed. I'll take first watch.

Ed: I'm sorry, guys.

Rex Salazar: Well, at least you did it as yourself and not Edzilla.

Me: That's true.

We went back to sleep and watched out for Ed. Luckily my ninja training paid off and Ed didn't sleepwalk again. Later the following morning we told everyone what happened.

Harold McBride: So Ed has a sleepwalking problem?

Me: Yeah. He can't help it for some reason Mr. Harold. He walks around all over the place and eats everything in sight.

Nico: He can't control it for some reason.

Robert Hawkins: It must be some kind of experience he had in his earlier days.

Nico: That could be the case Mr. Hawkins.

Cybertron Sideways (to Kate McCallister and Robert Hawkins): I'm extremely sorry about this. If you want, we can replace any food Ed might've eaten.

Kate McCallister: We can always get more.

Me: That won't be necessary.

I snapped my fingers and refilled all their fridges with fresh good food.

Me: There.

Horsea: Qin, is it true that you're Asian?

Qin: It sure is. I have Thailand, Vietnam and China in my blood.

Later the following night we were fast asleep. But Natilee was wide awake. She was deep in heavy thought and she pulled out a fancy key. It was a golden key with a dragon symbol. It was the Universal Dream Key. She had it wrapped around her neck like a necklace.

Natilee: I can't believe that the forbidden door was the door into Nightmare Land. Nemo. I'm glad you didn't get this key. Flip sure was a nuisance. But he was funny.

Also on Natilee's back was the Royal Scepter of Slumberland. It was given to her by King Morpheus when she was made the Guardian of Dreams.

Natilee: I have a major responsibility for all the dreams.

Laney came down.

Laney: Natilee?

Natilee saw Laney.

Laney: Are you in thought?

Natilee: Yeah. Just thinking. Laney I have to tell you something.

Laney: What is it?

Laney went over and sat beside her. She saw the key and the Scepter.

Laney: That's an interesting key and that's a Beautiful Scepter.

Natilee: Thanks Laney. It's the reason why I was made the Guardian of Dreams.

Laney: You never told me about that.

Natilee: It was a long time ago. Before we came here into the past. When I was a little girl, I was chosen by the King of the land of dreams, Slumberland. The name of the king was King Morpheus. He was the King of dreams. His big job is to protect the dreams. My friend Nemo was made the heir to the throne of Slumberland. It was a big day for him and it was a huge deal.

Laney: I never knew about that. What is this Scepter?

Natilee: This is the Royal Scepter of Slumberland. It's a powerful artifact. It was given to me when I was made the Guardian of Dreams. I was also given this key. It's a universal key that can open any door in Slumberland.

Laney: That's an interesting key. What's the dragon on it?

Natilee: That's part of the major responsibility that I was bestowed. There's one door that must NEVER be opened there under any circumstances. It's got this dragon symbol on it.

Laney: What's the door for?

Natilee: It's the door that leads into Nightmare Land. I have the biggest mission of them all as the Guardian of Dreams.

Laney: What's that?

Natilee: Destroy the Nightmare King. He's the ultimate dark lord of Nightmare Land. He's as bad as the devil himself and he is the ultimate personification of fear.

Laney: I would not like him.

Natilee: No one would. That's my biggest mission of them all. As the Guardian of Dreams I have to destroy the Nightmare King and end his reign of terror.

Laney: That's a huge burden and a major responsibility.

Then the scepter glowed.

Natilee: Uh oh.

She looked into the orb of the Scepter and she saw a horrifying sight! She saw King Morpheus being taken into Nightmare Land by a living black mass with glowing red flashes on it.

Natilee: (GASPS IN HORROR!) King Morpheus!

Laney: What happened?

Natilee went to the computer and pressed the Prime Omega Emegency Alert Button! The alarm sounded and she pulled out a microphone.

Natilee: ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM, THIS IS NATILEE CECILIA KNUDSON ISSUING AN EMERGENCY CODE: DREAM INVASION ΘΖΣΩ! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Everyone rushed down to the living room.

Me: What's wrong Natilee?

Lola: I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!

Natilee: Sorry guys but we have really big problems!

Natilee told us what was going on and we gasped in Sheer Horror.

Me: Natilee that's terrible!

Lana: I had no idea you were given a huge mission.

Lola: So that's how you know so much about the Dream World.

Lisa: Very interesting.

Lori: That is literally as big as Team Loud Phoenix Storm's responsibilities.

Natilee: That's right. My biggest mission of them all is to destroy the Nightmare King and end his reign of terror and bad dreams once and for all.

Natilee went through the history of the Nightmare King.

* * *

The origins and history of the Nightmare King are unknown, but he is apparently the embodiment of nightmares, he rules over Nightmare Land, a dark world which represents all the fear and darkness of the world's nightmares. At some point in the past, he was imprisoned beneath Slumberland by his enemy, King Morpheus, the king of Slumberland. He was locked behind a giant door which all residents of Slumberland were forbidden to open lest the evil king be set free again.

During the movie, Morpheus summons a young boy named Nemo to Slumberland to be his heir and playmate to his lonely daughter, Princess Camille. Nemo is a boy who suffers from constant nightmares and while his parents say the reason is because of his habit of sneaking pies late at night, it is strongly hinted several times that the Nightmare King may, in fact, be the one responsible for his endless nightmares.

When Nemo and his pet flying squirrel, Icarus are brought to Slumberland, the Nightmare King is released after Flip tempted Nemo into unlocking the door that Morpheus warned him not to open using a royal golden key. Nemo rushes back to Morpheus' palace in time for his coronation ceremony, where Nemo is handed the royal scepter, the only thing capable of defending Slumberland in the event of the Nightmare King's return. In the middle of a dance session between Morpheus and Professor Genius, the Nightmare King reaches the castle and steals Morpheus away. As the party goers search for a scapegoat, Flip and Nemo reveal each other to be responsible for the Nightmare King's escape.

Nemo awakens in his home, which floods with seawater and ejects him into the ocean. Genius discovers Nemo and tells him not to blame himself for all that has happened and that Flip is responsible. When the two return to Slumberland, Flip reveals that he has a map to Nightmare Land, where Morpheus is currently being held. Nemo, Icarus, Camille, Genius, and Flip set off in a tugboat in search of Morpheus.

They are soon sucked into a whirlpool and find themselves in the monster-infested Nightmare Land. The group comes across a group of shape-shifting goblins who wish to aid in the quest to find Morpheus. The Nightmare King sends a flock of giant bats creatures to seize the rescue party. Nemo attempts to use the scepter, but once again awakens back in his bed. The goblins appear in Nemo's room and the group travels together to the Nightmare Castle within the Nightmare Land by flying through a hole in the sky called the "Gate of Wind".

At his castle, the Nightmare King is informed that Nemo has been terminated, but his giant Manta Ray soon informs him that Nemo is in the castle with the scepter, enraged the Nightmare King absorbs his army due to their failure. He then sucks Nemo and his friends into his lair where he demands possession of the scepter. When Nemo fails to reply, the King reveals the Professor, Princess Camille, and Flip whom he has imprisoned in giant reliquaries and begins to taunt the boy. When even this fails, he tops it off by imprisoning King Morpheus in a reliquary of his own right before Nemo's eyes.

Nemo tries to save him but the Nightmare King has his giant sting ray try to kill him but Nemo soon destroys it with the scepter. He again asks Nemo to give him the scepter because, after all, Nemo cannot even remember the words necessary to use it. Nemo refuses and valiantly uses the scepter to fight off the Nightmare King by destroying his left hand. Now enraged, the Nightmare King tries to absorb Nemo and his friends and finish them for good. In a last desperate effort, Nemo just barely manages to say the full incantation to the scepter unleashing it's full power to destroy the Nightmare King once and for all, albeit at the cost of his own life, ending his evil reign along with Nemo's own nightmares.

Shortly afterwards, all the Nightmare King's spells are lifted freeing everyone and Nemo is quickly revived by King Morpheus, who forgives Nemo for breaking his promise as his courage destroyed the Nightmare King and ended his evil reign. Sometime later, Slumberland celebrates the fall of the Nightmare Kingdom. After which Nemo returns home and once more awakens in his room, this time peacefully, now forever free from his endless nightmares due to the Nightmare King's destruction.

* * *

We were horrified.

Me: The Nightmare King is like the Devil Himself!

Nico: We have to stop him.

Vince: Natilee, we'll gladly help you out.

Natilee: Thanks guys. Here we go.

Natilee took the key and opened a portal and it was the door to Slumberland and we all went into the portal. We then came out and we saw that we were in SLUMBERLAND - The World of Dreams.

Natilee: Here we are guys. Slumberland.

Laney: It's beautiful!

Lola: It sure is.

Lana: This place is amazing!

Nico: I would love coming here for vacation someday.

Qin: Me too.

May: Same here.

Me: Wow.

Carol: It's so beautiful.

Vince: It sure is.

Carla: I would love coming here.

Lincoln: Me too.

We went to the palace and we went in.

Me: Wow! The palace is amazing.

Varie: It sure is.

Aylene C: It's amazing.

Rachel S.D.: It sure is a beautiful marvel.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. Und it's a magnificent marvel.

Eddy: So how're we gonna find Nemo?

Natilee: Follow me guys.

We followed Natilee and we were taking in the magnificent sights of the Slumberland Palace.

Me: Boy it's like we all went to Heaven.

Natilee: (Laughs) It does feel that way huh dad?

Linka: It sure does.

G1 Sideswipe: Wow. I would come here for some R&R.

Varie: We all would.

Me: Lets focus on the matter at hand.

We continued to follow Natilee and we saw King Nemo comforting Queen Camille who was crying over the loss of her father.

Natilee: Nemo, Princess?

They saw us.

Nemo: Natilee!

Camille: Natilee!

They went and hugged her.

Natilee: It's great to see you both again. I got word about what happened to King Morpheus. We won't let the Nightmare King get away with this.

Nemo: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Nemo.

Nemo: It's a pleasure to meet you guys.

Natilee: We want to help you all out and destroy the Nightmare King.

Camille: I'm glad.

Camille saw Natilee with the Golden Dragon key.

Camille: Where did you find the Golden Dragon Key?!

Natilee: It was given to me long ago for my birthday. Dad gave it to me.

Nemo: I see.

Iron Boy: Nemo, by any chance, have you seen a card anywhere?

Nemo: A card?

Natilee: It's a strange story. We're looking for the mystical Clow Cards. And I sense one here.

Then a Clow Card appeared. It was The Dream Card! 夢 She was a female humanoid with long, straight hair, dressed in a flowing caplet, cut in short points in front, with a tall, wide, elaborate headdress that obscures its eyes.

Me: It's the Dream Card.

Natilee: The Dream Card.

Dream Card: Yes Natilee. I am the one that let you know that King Morpheus was in danger. My dream powers helped tell you.

Natilee: I'm glad you did. Thank you. We need to go into Nightmare Land and destroy the Nightmare King once and for all. He has terrorized the realm of dreams for far too long.

Dream Card: I understand.

Camille: I want to come too.

Nemo: Count us in Natilee.

Natilee: Lets do it!

The Dream Card opened up the portal into Nightmare Land and we were off. We went into the portal and we had arrived into NIGHTMARE LAND - WORLD OF FEAR!

We were riding our horses across the land and it looked like a world straight from the darkness of Hell in its entirety. The sky was dark and filled with darkness and despair and the mountains were sharp and scary and the sea was made of living black water that represented all of the darkness and fear of everyone.

Me: Nightmare Land.

Laney: This place is horrifying!

Lana: It's really scary.

Natilee: This place is the source of all the nightmares in the world.

We saw up ahead a massive mountain. We saw the lair of the Nightmare King:

 **NIGHTMARE CASTLE - SUPREME PINNACLE OF ULTIMATE FEAR!**

It looked like a true castle from the darkness of Hell itself and it was a mountainous castle. It looked like a super tall mountain surrounded by large sharp pointed rocks and the level of pure evil coming off of it was incredible. It was a true castle of pure ultimate evil.

Me: Nightmare Castle!

Natilee: The Home of the Nightmare King!

Lincoln: It looks like a true castle of pure evil.

Nemo: It sure is scary.

Lola: It looks like a castle that the Devil Himself would live in.

Me: That's exactly what I was thinking.

Natilee: It's protected by a force field. We need to go inside by going under it.

Me: Okay. Lead the way.

Natilee took us under the castle and we were in a cave and we were sucked into the castle through the gate of winds and we were right inside the castle.

Me: We're inside the castle.

Natilee: This place is really dark.

Lana: Where's the Nightmare King?

Natilee: He's here. I can feel it. NIGHTMARE KING! COME OUT AND FACE US!

Then a black figure came out and it had black horns, razor sharp teeth, glowing piercing red eyes, black cloak and razor sharp claws! It was the Ultimate Personification of Fear itself:

 **THE NIGHTMARE KING - SUPREME RULER OF ULTIMATE FEAR!**

Nightmare King: So you've all come. Natilee Knudson, Nemo, Princess Camille and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Natilee: That's right! We've come to make sure you never terrorize another soul ever again!

Me: Your terror will end right now!

Nemo: That's right! Let King Morpheus go!

Laney: Yeah!

Nightmare King: If you want him then come and get him! (LAUGHS MANIACALLY)

Me: Lets power up and take him down!

We transformed and powered up!

Edzilla (punches Nightmare King): ED SMASH DEMON!

I punched the Nightmare King in the face and knocked out a tooth and Laney fired a powerful barrage of poisonous barbs and blew off some of his teeth and Lola, Sam S.L. and Nico fired a massive blast of fire and burned him! Lincoln and Linka fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

We fired numerous energy blasts and more and they all hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We let loose all hell on the Nightmare King and fired a powerful assault of energy blasts and more and we were really going to make sure that he pays for causing centuries of fear and bad dreams and more.

Nico: Nightmare King, you have failed this world and the universe!

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Cybertron Sideways: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Planet X Cyber Planet Key went into his blade shield and blades popped out.

Blitzwing: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Blitzwing's back and it enhanced his speed and his heat-seeking concussion missiles 100-fold.

Cybertron Sideways and Blitzwing: HYPERSONIC HEAT-SEEKING SLASH BURST!

Cybertron Sideways slashed the Nightmare King with incredible speed and fury and Blitzwing flew in at 10,000 miles per hour and he fired numerous missiles and they hit where Cybertron Sideways slashed him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

G1 Sideswipe: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his pile driver arms 100-fold.

Rex Salazar: Time to bring the pain! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Rex's right arm device and it enhanced his E.V.O. abilities 100-fold.

G1 Sideswipe and Rex Salazar: OMEGA FUNCHUCK PULVERIZER!

Rex Salazar and G1 Sideswipe got onto the Nightmare King's head and pulverized him with a massive and devastating barrage of powerful punches!

Nemo: Lets use the power of Final Smashes Camille!

Camille: Okay!

Nemo: Ladies first.

Camille: You are too kind. SLUMBERLAND DREAMBEAM BURST!

Princess Camille fired a massive blast of green energy and it slammed into the Nightmare King and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Nemo: My turn! TRAINSLAM SURPRISE STRIKE!

Nemo summoned a massive train and it slammed into the Nightmare King and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Natilee: You will never be welcome in the world of dreams again Nightmare King!

Natilee went Super Angel 10,000 Night Dream and she pulled out the Scepter and pointed the orb at the nightmare king and began to chant the Incantation.

Natilee: (CHANTS INCANTATION)

 **JAZAMA PAJAMA, PAJAMA JAZAMA**

 **SHIMERA-KAZAM, KIMERA-KAZAM IMERATAZAM**

 **PAJA-PAJAP SHAZAMA, SHAZAMA-PAJAMA**

 **PAJAMA!**

The Scepter orb fired a massive blast of super powerful energy and it hit the Nightmare King and went all the way through his black heart! It killed him in an instant and it made him explode! All of Nightmare Land felt his destruction and the castle exploded with unbelievable power!

 _ **KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

When the smoke cleared, The Nightmare King was defeated and his reign of terror and his evil kingdom was destroyed for good.

King Morpheus was free and we saw him.

Natilee: King Morpheus, your majesty. We're so glad you're all right.

King Morpheus: Thanks to you Natilee. You and all of your friends and family saved me and all of us.

Me: It was our pleasure your majesty. We all did it together to save you and all of Slumberland.

Natilee: I have completed my mission your majesty. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and my family.

King Morpheus: You sure did Natilee. I'm so proud of you. Nemo, Camille you did a great job.

Princess Camille: Thanks father.

Nemo: It was amazing your majesty.

We went back to Slumberland and we were rewarded medals for our heroism in saving King Morpheus and it was a grand time.

Nemo: (To the viewers) Dreams are a magnificent world of endless possibilities and in a dream you can achieve great things and do many things.

Me: You got that right.

We decided to spend some time in Slumberland for a while. When we got back home, Nico caught a Bisharp and a Golurk. The Dream Card turned back into a Clow Card and recognized me as its master and I signed my name on it. It was a magnificent time in the world of dreams. But Natilee's job as the Guardian of Dreams in never finished. She has a long journey ahead of her.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and a Nightmarish Villain destroyed.

Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland was an awesome movie I know from back when I was a kid. It was so cool! It was made back in 1989 and it was an awesome movie! It was a box office bomb because of no to low audience attendance. A Lot of stars were in this movie. The movie was made over in Japan and it was made here in America as well.

Gabriel Damon (Takuma Gōno in the Japanese adaptation) as Nemo: He is a human boy living in New York City who is taken to Slumberland to be the official playmate of Princess Camille; in actuality, however, he is being summoned to be the heir to the elderly King Morpheus. He is given the key to Slumberland, but is warned by the king to leave a door with a coiled dragon emblazoned on it closed. Sadly, he opens the aforementioned door when he is tempted by Flip and goes on a quest to restore Slumberland to its rightful glory, save King Morpheus and defeat the Nightmare King.

Mickey Rooney (Chikao Ōtsuka in the Japanese adaptation) as Flip: He is described as a "frightful fellow" by Professor Genius, he is wanted throughout Slumberland for "having fun" (the bounty on his head is a sizeable one) and his only friend is his partner-in-crime: a bird named Flap. He tricks Nemo into accidentally releasing the Nightmare King and blames Nemo for the ruin of Slumberland. He is in possession of a map of Nightmare Land (hand-drawn and written in his own special code) and serves as the guide to the Nightmare Castle until he is replaced by the Boomps. He has a serious smoking addiction. In the real world, he is a clown in a circus that stops in Nemo's town.

René Auberjonois (Kōichi Kitamura in the Japanese adaptation) as Professor Genius: King Morpheus' advisor. He comes to the real world to bring Nemo to Slumberland. As a sophisticated man, he is quite punctual and prefers order as opposed to madness. He is quite a dancer, as he dances quite a bit during Nemo's coronation ceremony. In the real world, he is an organ player in a circus that stops in Nemo's town.

Danny Mann as Icarus: a flying squirrel, Nemo's best friend and a supporting protagonist. Icarus is Nemo's only friend from the real world. He shows great concern for Nemo's wellbeing in a sense similar to that of two siblings. He speaks a mix of both squirrel and some English. His screech is painful to the ears of the Boomps. He detests being called a "little rat" (which Princess Camille mistakes him for). Unlike other squirrels, Icarus eats human food, like cookies. His initial relationship with Princess Camille, though rough, eventually changes for the better.

Bernard Erhard (Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese adaptation) as King Morpheus: the elderly sovereign of Slumberland. He has protected Slumberland for years with the help of the royal scepter: an ancient weapon of great power. Though he is a child at heart, he knows when to be serious. He has Nemo brought to Slumberland so that he may become his heir to the throne. He gives Nemo the key to Slumberland, which can open any door; however, he warns Nemo of one door with a dragon symbol emblazoned on it that must never be opened. Like Professor Genius, he is quite a dancer, as he dances alongside the Professor during Nemo's coronation ceremony. When Nemo accidentally releases the Nightmare King, King Morpheus is captured and Nemo has to go and rescue him from Nightmare Land. In the real world, he is the ringmaster of a circus that stops in Nemo's town.

Bill Martin (Tarō Ishida in the Japanese adaptation) as the Nightmare King: He is a demonic creature who was locked behind a massive door until he was accidentally set free by Nemo, who was given the key to the door by King Morpheus. Once free, he captures King Morpheus as revenge for his imprisonment and then retreats to the Nightmare Castle in Nightmare Land. When Nemo goes to Nightmare Land to save King Morpheus, the Nightmare King has his minions capture Nemo's friends (Professor Genius, Flip and Princess Camille). He is shown to be quite temperamental, as he destroys several minions for the failure of just one of his underlings (the general of his army). The only thing that can vanquish him is the legendary royal scepter.

Laura Mooney (Hiroko Kasahara in the Japanese adaptation) as Princess Camille: the daughter of King Morpheus. Though she initially acts somewhat spoiled, she eventually grows to like Nemo. She also grows fond of Icarus (and vice versa, despite a rough start). When her father is kidnapped by the Nightmare King, she takes over as sovereign but decides to join Nemo in his quest to save King Morpheus. In the real world, she is the daughter of the ringmaster of a circus that stops in Nemo's town.

Greg Burson (Tesshō Genda in the Japanese adaptation) as Nemo's father and Flap

Jennifer Darling (Mari Yokō in the Japanese adaptation) as Nemo's mother

Neil Ross (Hiroshi Ōtake in the Japanese adaptation) as Oompa

Alan Oppenheimer (Keiichi Nanba in the Japanese adaptation) as Oomp

John Stephenson (Masaharu Satō in the Japanese adaptation) as Oompo and the Dirigible Captain

Sidney Miller (Kōzō Shioya in the Japanese adaptation) as Oompe

Michael Bell (Hiroko Emori in the Japanese adaptation) as Oompy

Kathleen Freeman (Kimie Nakajima in the Japanese adaptation) as the dance teacher

Bever-Leigh Banfield (Seiko Nakao in the Japanese adaptation) as the woman

John Stephenson (Kazumi Tanaka in the Japanese adaptation) as the dirigible captain

Bert Kramer (Yukimasa Kishino in the Japanese adaptation) as a goblin: A hideous creature that serves as a member of the Nightmare King's army. They are sent by the Nightmare King to ensure that Nemo doesn't reach his castle and free King Morpheus. Though the goblins succeed in capturing most of Nemo's friends, they fail to capture Nemo himself and, when the Nightmare King finds out, he kills them all in a fit of rage. The only goblins to survive are the Boomps (who, in contrast to the other goblins, are not hideous and are actually good).

Beau Weaver (Tarō Arakawa in the Japanese adaptation) as a policeman

Sherry Lynn as Bon Bon

Guy Christopher as a Courtier and a Cop

Nancy Cartwright and Ellen Gerstell as pages

Tress MacNeille as an elevator creature

Michael McConnohie as an etiquette master

Michael Gough as a teacher

Michael Sheehan as a fencing master

June Foray as the librarian

Gregg Berger as the equestrian master

They all did a fantastically great job back then and it was a great movie made back then. This chapter is also a tribute to the stars of the movie.

R.I.P. Mickey Rooney - September 23rd, 1920 to April 6th, 2014  
R.I.P. Bernard Erhard - February 6th, 1934 to November 1st, 2000  
R.I.P. Bill Martin - October 8th, 1945 to January 27th, 2016  
R.I.P. Greg Burson - June 29th, 1949 - July 22nd, 2008  
R.I.P. John Stephenson - August 9th, 1923 to May 15th, 2015  
R.I.P. Sidney Miller - October 22nd, 1916 to January 10th, 2004  
R.I.P. Kathleen Freeman - February 17th, 1919 to August 23rd, 2001  
R.I.P. Bert Kramer - October 10th, 1934 to June 20th, 2001  
R.I.P. June Foray - September 18th, 1917 to July 26th, 2017.

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card is the Erase Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland is owned by Winsor McCay, Masami Hata, William Hurtz, Tokyo Movie Shinsha and Hemsdale Film Corporation.


	809. Food Animal Island

In the bathroom, Sydney was washing her face before she looked into the mirror.

Sydney: Okay, Quarry, we need to have a talk. (no response) Quarry, we need to talk, now.

Sydney closed her eyes and when she opened them, she stared into the mirror. Rather than seeing her own reflection, he saw Quarry staring back at her.

Quarry (bitterly): What do you want?

Sydney: Our last conversation was pleasant. What changed?

Quarry: I only told you about my species because it was required. But it seems you don't need me anymore. Not like you ever did ever since you got your humanity back.

Sydney: That's one of the things we need to talk about.

Quarry (angrily): There's nothing to talk about! I've been trapped inside you for months since Donatello gave you the cure. And it's all because you hate me!

Sydney (honestly): I don't hate you. (Quarry's surprised) I never hated you. Not even when the Shredder mutated me into you, costing me my humanity until I got cured. No, I hated that I couldn't control myself sometimes when I transformed into you, that I didn't know what you'd do if I surrendered my human mind to you, if you would hurt anyone. This whole time, I've been treating you like the disease, but…you're a part of me. Maybe you're not the disease, but the cure.

Quarry: Are you saying that we shouldn't fight each other anymore?

Sydney: We don't have to. We can work together, help our friends fight bad guys. We can do this together, if we try.

Quarry then agreed to work together with Sydney and that she would turn into him when needed. Now she has the power to turn into him at will. She told us what happened and we were amazed.

Nico: So you can now turn into Quarry at will? That's awesome!

Gears (to Sydney): You can still use that sword of yours, right?

Sydney: I sure can.

Qin: Hey J.D. I heard you guys went and saw the 2017 Solar Eclipse.

Me: We sure did Qin. That was a really unforgettable time.

Nico: That eclipse was amazing. I saw it on TV and it was amazing.

Me: Yeah we saw it in Nebraska and it was amazing seeing the night sky in the day. That's where I got to sing my favorite song The Night Begins to Shine.

Qin: That's one of my favorite songs!

Nico: Mine too.

May: I heard about you all going to see the Eclipse. That was so awesome!

Lincoln: That was an amazing day for us.

Laney: It was so cool seeing a Total Solar Eclipse.

Lana: Yeah.

Lola: It was amazing.

Lily: Yeah.

Later at lunchtime I was in deep thought. I was thinking about what would've happened to Swallow Falls had it had all that food on it and more.

Me: Hmm. I wonder.

Nico: What is it?

I told everyone what I was thinking.

Lori: There's literally no way that's possible.

Lisa: Our firstborn eldest sister is right. There is absolutely no way possible that could happen.

Me: Not in real life. But in the simulator it can. Lets go see.

We went to the simulator.

* * *

In the simulator we got ready. Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Manny, Officer Devereaux, Brent, Steve and Cal were with us. The Simulator activated and we found ourselves on a huge pie rock and what we saw next was absolutely astonishing beyond all forms of words! We saw the Island of Swallow Falls completely changed beyond all forms of recognition! It was now an island completely transmogrified into an island completely covered in environments of food! All food!

Me: Wow!

Lori: What happened to Swallow Falls!?

Nico: This is completely unbelievable!

Vince: This is amazing! It's completely different from what happened when we were here the last time!

Carol: No kidding.

Qin: What did you all come here for the first time?

Me: We got word of the people only having to eat Sardines and they were starving. So we set out to help them out and give them more food. We met Flint and he was doing everything that he could to help the town.

Qin: So everyone here was forced to eat only sardines?

Me: Yeah. The reason for that is because its sardine cannery closed its doors forever.

Lori: Because everyone in the world literally realized that sardines are super gross.

Me: Even though they are supposed to be good for your heart and help lower cholesterol. But Sardines taste like puke. The people were starving and we had to help them out.

Flint Lockwood: Yeah. So I invented a special machine that turns water into food.

Me: It's a very genius device.

Flint pulled out the blueprints for it and Qin looked them over.

Qin: The Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator? Very interesting.

Me: He came up with these kooky short names for his inventions. But we helped him shorten it. We called it the Flint Lockwood Fooderizer.

Qin: That helps. How does it work?

Me: It takes a lot of water and uses microwave radiation to transform water molecules into any food.

Qin: Wow! That's really complex but really amazing!

Stacy: I've studied a lot about particle physics and that is really interesting.

Me: Lets explore this island and see what is going on.

We walked into the jungle and what we saw was incredible. The jungles went on for miles. Then we saw what looked like Cheese Spiderwebbing.

Me: Spiderwebs made of pure cheese.

Laney: That is so unusual.

Flint Lockwood: It sure is weird.

I took a chunk of it and it was on my finger. I licked it off.

Me: American Cheese. This is fresh too. Whatever made it was here less then an hour ago.

Lana: This is cool thought.

We saw an abandoned station and it was cut off by the cheese.

Me: Lets see what's in here.

I chopped the cheese and it just farted!?

FART!

Lola: Uch! Lori!

Lori: That was my shoe!

Me: Uh that was actually the cheese.

Luan: That's one way to Cut The Cheese! (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed while everyone else sighed.

We went in and we saw a lot of boxes and more. Flint picked one up and opened it and inside it was a mondo strawberry as big as my head.

Me: Wow! That's a huge strawberry!

Sam Sparks: That is the biggest strawberry I've ever seen.

Nico: That is a huge one.

Qin: It sure looks big and juicy.

Then it had eyes open and it had a mouth. It was so cute!

Strawberry: Nwew.

We were shocked.

Me: It's alive!

Flint Lockwood: It's really amazing!

Me: This is like what happened with the Sentient Food we faced.

Flint Lockwood: Exactly what I was thinking.

Me: Yeah.

Sam Sparks: Aw you are so cute! We'll call you Berry.

He liked that name.

Me: Lets see if there's anymore in here.

We looked and opened up more boxes and in them were living blueberries, raspberries and cherries.

Me: Lots of living fruit. Lets keep looking.

We walked around the island some more and then we came upon an unbelievable and magnificent sight! In a lake we saw all kinds of Food Animals! We saw Mangos that acted like Flamingos, Potatoes that acted like Hippopotamuses, Kiwi Fruits that acted like Kiwi Birds, Bananas that acted like Ostriches, Eggplants that acted like Manatees, Cantaloupes that acted like Antelopes, Green Onions that acted like horses and so much more! We were gasping all in sheer absolute astonishment!

Lincoln: This is absolutely unbelievable!

Laney: The creatures here are food acting like animals!

Lana: This is incredible!

Lisa: This is a magnificent scientific wonder that defies the laws of nature and physics!

Me: Flint this is amazing! I can't believe your machine did all this!

Flint Lockwood: It's amazing! I can't believe all this is possible!

Nico: This is incredible! It's hard to imagine that all this was made by Flint's machine!

Qin: No kidding!

Reflector: I didn't know that there were food that looked animals. Or is it the other way around?

Me: I think this is incredible! Lets go check it out.

We walked onto the water and we saw more Food Animals. We saw fruit cocktails that looked like Cockatiel Birds, We saw Shrimp acting like Chimpanzees swinging through some vines, we saw some Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches that act like jellyfish in the water, we saw Beets that acted like Wildebeests, we saw Meatloafs that acted like buffalos, and we saw watermelons that acted like Elephants, we saw Sushi that acts like Sheep, Meatballs that acted like Walruses, Lemons that act like Lemmings and more.

Lynn: This is amazing! I can't believe Swallow Falls was made into all this!

Luan: It sure is Food-Tastic. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

We all laughed.

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one.

Naruto: That was funny. I hope there's a ramen food animal.

Me: That would be cool bro. But hey that gives me an idea. We'll call these creatures Foodimals.

Sakura: That works perfectly.

Sakura Avalon: I think it's a great name.

Flint Lockwood: (Screams) THERE'S A LEEK IN YOUR SHOE LUAN!

We saw a Leek on Luan's shoe and we laughed as it screamed.

Me: Oh that is so funny!

Nico: Flint that is a good joke!

We then saw a waterfall up ahead and we went down it and we saw a large coconut and in it was a lake of Coconut Milk.

Me: It's a lake of Coconut Milk.

Lori: And we're literally inside a giant coconut!

Leni: Coconuts are totes supposed to be very good for you.

Me: That's what they say Leni.

We went down a waterfall of Coconut Milk and down a river and rapids made of giant tropical fruit and we landed in another lake.

Me: That was a rush. But that was awesome!

Vince: It sure was.

We decided to come up with names for the creatures. I made a list of them.

A

Apple Pie-thon

B

Bananostrich

Barry

Buffaloaf

Buttoad

C

Cantelope

Cheespider

Corn Dog

Crab Cake

Cucumbird

E

Eggplanatee

F

Flamango

Foodimals

Fruit Cockatiel

G

Grizzly Pear

Gummy Bears

H

HammerBread Shark

Hippotatomus

J

Jellybees

K

Kiwi

L

Lemmin

M

Man-Eating Chickens

Marshmallow

Meatbalrus

Mosquitoast

Motzo Bull

P

Peanut Butter and Jellyfish

Pizza Flurries

S

Sardines

Sasquash

Seahorseradish

Shrimpanzee

Subwhale

Susheep

T

Tacodile Supreme

Tyranno-s'more-us Mess

W

Watermelophant

Wild Scallion

Wildabeet

After getting to land we encountered CHESTER V!

* * *

Chester V's origins are quite unknown, but in his early years, he made his first invention known as the food bar, and then began to invent and founded Live Corp. A world renowned scientist (very clearly a parody of the late Steve Jobs), apparent super-inventor, and the CEO of Live Corp, Chester invented various items, such as Live Corp's ever so popular food bars, his assistant: Barb, and presumably; his own holograms programmed to travel and run errands where the real Chester couldn't go.

However, he was extremely greedy, malicious and acquisitive, as he eventually went insane trying to expand his company's popularity, calling it "the coolest, hippest factory in the world". Around some point, his orange facial hair went white and he began to wore a Live Corp vest instead of a lab coat. He also discovered Flint's latest, "destroyed" FLDSMDFR, and tracked down the invention; discovering that the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion.

Immediately, Chester sent one of his holograms and Live Corp members to the food covered Swallow Falls in search of the machine, which Chester wanted in order of improving his latest food bar: the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0.

He relocated Flint, his friends, and the citizens of Swallow Falls to San Franjose, California. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDFR survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester was determined to find it.

Chester invited Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with a human brain. Meanwhile, Chester was informed that his search-parties on the island were been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers which were learning how to swim.

Fearing the world's inevitable doom, Chester tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat.

Later, Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the Foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey named Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the Foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is taken hostage by Live Corp employees.

Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the Foodimals. A crushed Flint is knocked into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the Foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals and confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends who are wrapped by police tape.

Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart.

Chester is catapulted into the Live Corp Food Bar 8.0 Maker. His limbs and his head retract into his vest right before he hits the bottom of the grinder. He ricochets erratically between the blades of the machine before he is sling-shot out of the machine. However, as he attempts to escape, he is immediately grabbed by the Cheespider's special sauce web and into the mouth of the Cheespider. The Cheespider spits out Chester V's vest. After a suspenseful moment, it deflates, revealing that Chester V had been eaten alive and killed as well by the Cheespider.

* * *

Chester: Greetings Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Flint Lockwood: (GIDDY) CHESTER V?

Me: Who is he Flint?

Flink Lockwood: Only the Greatest Scientific Mind in the world next to my favorite scientist! He is the founder of Live Corp!

Me: Wow!

Chester: That's right and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. We have a terrible problem. The Food Animals here are very dangerous.

Me: Why do you say that?

Chester: They want to swim across the land so they can reek havoc across the land.

I was beginning to have suspicions about him.

Me: Can you excuse us for a minute?

Chester V: Certainly.

We went into the forest to discuss things in private.

Me: (Whispering) I'm beginning to have really big and bad suspicions about this guy.

Laney: (Whispering) I feel it too. Something is terribly wrong.

Lana: (Whispering) Why is Chester V here?

Me: He's up to something and we really need to find out what it is.

Miranda: (Whispering) Yeah.

Nico: (Whispering) We'll have to play along until the time comes.

Me: Good idea.

We came back out and we went with Chester to get rid of the machine.

We followed Chester.

William: It's odd, really. Chester said that the Foodimals were dangerous. But they looked pretty harmless to me.

Maria: I sensed they were good as well. In fact, the only reason they even attacked us was when they saw Chester and his assistants with us.

Chester: Hey there, you two!

William and Maria turned to see Chester there.

Chester: Enjoying the scenery.

Maria (dryly): Yeah. Pretty much.

Chester (sighs): Look, I know you're concerned about the Foodimals. But they're mindless beasts. And you two of all people should understand the importance of making the hard choices to protect humanity.

William (scowls): You just worry about yourself. We're gonna be keeping a very close eye on you.

Chester (frowns): Maybe this is something you two want to take up with me personally.

Flint (sees the three of them): Hey, guys. Hurry or we'll leave you three behind!

Chester (smiles): Coming, Flint!

They caught up to them and we continued on. We trekked through the Breakfast Bog and we saw a massive swamp with trees made of bacon and pancake stacks. We saw Toads made of butter and Toast that acts like mosquitoes and more. The water was maple syrup and it was sweet and tasty. We got to the Foodimal Jungle and it was amazing. Miranda then got separated and she wound up in a savanna and she saw a bunch of robot suits with Foodimals being loaded up.

Miranda: Oh no!

Miranda then spread big bat wings and flew at the minions and punched and kicked them and slashed them and she blasted them with energy beams and blew them apart. She also kicked them around and knocked them down. But then a minion came up to her.

Live Corp woman: End of the line, kid!

The Live Corp goons were about to fire but suddenly, some blaster fire knocked them back. A figure jumped down. She saw that it was JACK SPICER!

Miranda (smiles): Jack!

But Jack Spicer looked a little different. He had goggles that glowed red and a blaster that was red colored.

Jack Spicer (smiles at Miranda): How's my favorite student?

Miranda: Good. I have lots to tell you.

Jack Spicer: That can wait until after these screwballs are dead!

They blasted and destroyed them all and freed the Foodimals.

Miranda: Thanks Jack.

Jack: No problem Miranda.

Miranda: C'mon! J.D. and the others are probably at Chester's hideout by now.

Jack: You go. I'm not ready to speak to the Xiaolin losers yet. I still have a lot of bad feelings towards them.

Miranda (sighs): Look, I know that you guys haven't been on good terms lately. But eventually, you have to face them sooner or later.

Jack: I know. I plan to settle our issues eventually. But it'll be in the future. For now, just keep me saving you a secret, ok?

Miranda: Alright.

Jack: Miranda, Chester V is up to serious no good here. He's planning to kill all the Foodimals here by chopping them up for his new food bars and he also is planning to kill anyone that will tell everyone.

Miranda gasped in sheer horror!

Miranda: I knew he was up to no good here.

Jack: I know. You'll need this.

Jack gave Miranda the Star Hanabi and the Sword of Lucida.

Jack: You'll need these to help you.

Miranda: Thank you. Good luck, Jack. (runs to find us)

Jack flew off too.

Later Miranda caught up to us.

Teresa: Miranda! You ok?

Miranda: I'm fine. I had a run in with some of Chester's minions.

Maria: Did you kill them?

Miranda (remembering her promise to Jack): Was there really any doubt? J.D. I need to tell you all in private.

Me: Okay Miranda.

Miranda then told us what Chester is planning in private and we were horrified.

Me: I knew something was evil about him. This is all for his own greed.

Miranda: That's what I'm thinking too.

Me: Good work Miranda. Lets play along with him until the time is right.

Laney: Right.

We continued on and we were at the main heart of the island: The Big Rock Candy Mountain. It was a mountain made entirely out of rock candy crystals and the machine was the source of the creation of the foodimals.

Me: Wow!

Lori: This is literally amazing.

Varie: This is incredible!

We saw the machine. It was the heart of the whole island.

Laney: The machine.

Flint: It's the genesis chamber of all the Foodimals!

Sam Sparks: This is amazing!

Brent: It sure is.

But then we saw Chester went for the machine and I kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into a rock candy wall. He got up.

Chester: What are you all doing!?

Me: Don't play dumb with us you crook!

Varie: We knew what you were trying to do here.

Laney: You were gonna kill all the Foodimals here to turn them into your newest food bars and kill anyone that finds out about it!

Ash (his Tauros snarls): I knew something was off about you. I just didn't know how off!

Me: We won't let you do this Chester! Now you will send you to prison for your crimes!

Chester: How did you find out!?

Miranda: I did and I told them!

Flint Lockwood: We were onto your plan the whole time Chester!

Sam Sparks: That's right.

Me: You are all washed up Chester!

Chester: You will never take me alive!

He ran fast!

Me: After him!

We flew after him!

He was running fast. Laney and Lana did animal calls and all the foodimals followed us. We found his hideout in the forest and he went into it and closed the door.

But we busted down the door and we were ready to fight him! All the foodimals were ready to face him as well.

Officer Devereaux was being carried by a bunch of Fruit Cockatiels

Officer Devereaux: If anyone is gonna be protecting the law in this town it's gonna be me!

Brent came on a Man-Eating Chicken.

Brent: Ba-gawk-oh!

Manny came on a Tacodile Supreme!

Manny: Tacodile Supreme!

The Tacodile roared ferociously.

Cal came on a Cheespider.

Cal: You're finished Chester!

Me: And not even your holograms can save you. Lets get him!

We went at Chester and I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth!

Flint chopped him in the face and Sam Sparks kicked him where the sun doesn't shine!

CRUNCH!

We winced.

We punched him ferociously.

Manny punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Brent and the Man-Eating Chicken punched him and kicked him and Officer Devereaux kicked him.

Cal bit him in the crotch and Chester screamed in excruciating pain after there was an extremely sickening crunch!

Me: (Winces) OOOHH!

Lori: That's literally gonna leave a mark!

The foodimals all pulverized Chester and ferociously ripped into him.

Nico: Chester V, you have failed this world!

Me: And then some!

?: I'm inclined to agree.

We turned and we saw a Clow Card! It was the Erase Card! 消 Erase appears in a harlequin-esque design. Her hair is pointed and short with a diamond under her left eye. She wears checkered tights with a ruffled collar under which is a circular gem. She also has a similarly-patterned hat which ends in two points. Balls dangle from her hat, sleeves and the cloth she carries with her.

Me: The Erase Card!

Sakura Avalon: Be careful about this one. It has the power to erase anything from existance and even erase memories.

Me: Wow! That's a deadly power.

Erase Card: I may have a malicious personality but what Chester does is where I draw the line!

The Erase Card used her powers to erase the whole ship.

Me: Thanks for helping us.

Erase Card: No problem J.D.

The Erase Card turned back into a Clow Card and went into my hands.

I signed it.

Sydney: J.D. can you hold onto my Trench Coat?

Me: Sure Sydney.

She took it off and gave it to me.

Sydney then transformed into Quarry! Her changed happened so fast that it was impossible to see what's happening to her. She turned into QUARRY! She slashed at Chester and burned his vest off with acid.

Me: Lets show him some team work!

Teresa: Right! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Teresa's right arm and it enhanced her sonic blasters power 100-fold.

Reflector: Lets show him what happens when you mess with the laws of life! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his flash explosion powers 100-fold to the point where it permanently blinds the target.

Teresa and Reflector: SUPERSONIC VERTIGO FLASH!

Teresa fired a powerful sonic blast and Reflector fired a massive flash explosion that hit Chest in the eyes and burned them out of his sockets. He was now permanently blind.

Gears: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his power and strength 100-fold.

Ash: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Ash's right arm device and it enhanced his Tauros's abilities 100-fold.

Ash: Tauros, use Giga Impact!

Gears and Ash: SUPER STRENGTH HEADBUTT RAM!

Gears and Tauros rammed Chester with devastating force and slammed him into a tree.

Me: Final Smash time!

Sam Sparks: You got it J.D.! JELLO PRISON BOUNCE!

Sam Sparks fired a powerful yellow ray blast and it hit Chester and imprisoned him in a mold of gelatin.

Me: Now he knows how the Loud Siblings felt.

Lincoln: He sure is getting Jiggly with it. (Laughs to rimshot)

We all laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Linc!

Eddy: (Laughs) That was funny!

Lensay: You tell him uncle Lincoln!

Me: That was a good one buddy.

Flint Lockwood: Time for some food spirit power. FOODIMAL SPIRIT STRIKE!

Flint Lockwood fired energy waves in the forms of all the Foodimals and they slammed into Chester and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Berry: My turn!

Ben: Go get him, Berry!

Berry: Lets do this! STRAWBERRY JAM BOMBS!

Berry fired a massive barrage of Strawberry Jam bombs and they hit Chester and got him sticky in a massive explosion of jam.

Me: It's over for you Chester!

Chester: I am not beaten yet! I will be back and I will make you all suffer!

He ran fast and then a cheese web caught him and the Cheespider ate him.

Tommy Oliver: Eaten by food. That's ironic.

Me: It sure is.

But the Cheespider spit him out because he tasted awful.

I slapped the cuffs on him as he was covered in cheese.

Me: You're going to prison for a long, long time Chester.

Quarry then turned back to Sydney and she was naked. But Maria gave her a spare set of clothes.

We beamed the entire island to Lake Huron and made the Transformed Swallow Falls a new Nature Preserve for Foodimals. It was also one of the most popular parks ever. Chester was sentenced to 40 terms of Life Without Parole in the Enceladus Prison for Mad Scientists. Nico caught a Braviary and a Bouffalant.

Flint Lockwood: (to the Viewers) Never mess with the rights of having all animals live. Especially if those animals are made of food.

Me: You got that right Flint.

We enjoyed the rest of the day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another villainous scientist brought to justice.

Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2 from 2012 was a funny one! I loved how they made all kinds of awesome Food Animals and it was so awesome! 2 years ago today I saw the 2017 Solar Eclipse with my friends and it was an amazing experience. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card is the Mist Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	810. An Evil Medieval Executioner

In Maria's room, Horsea was writing in her diary and she was writing down the fun times we've been having and more.

Carmen: What'cha doing, Horsea?

Horsea: Writing in my diary.

Carmen: Writing more fun times down?

Horsea: Yep.

Horsea saw that Carmen's hair was now red, orange and yellow.

Horsea: Carmen wow! You dyed your hair.

Carmen: I sure did. Thank you for noticing. I went with fire colors and figured it would fit perfectly.

Horsea: It looks amazing! It fits you and your fire colors.

Carmen: Thanks Horsea.

In the living room, we were watching TV and reading books and playing card games.

Qin: I don't understand something.

Lincoln: What is it Qin?

Qin: So why exactly did the humilations stop? You guys had so much fun doing them. (our faces get serious) I'm sorry if I offended-

Falcon: You didn't. But I think it's time we showed you something. Follow us.

Falcon, Nico, Azula, Me, Lincoln, Laney, Qin and Lori went down a wall and Qin saw mementos of our villain fights.

Qin: Vulture's wings? Scorpion's tail? Trap Jaw's robot arm?

Azula (chuckles): JD and the others sure have beaten a lot of my former fellow villains. But that's not why we're here.

Me: This is our Hall of Defeated Villains. Every time we defeat a villain and kill them or capture them, we put a piece of that villain in this hall as a trophy.

Qin: This is so cool!

Me: This is the reason why we sacrificed the Griffin's.

We went into the vault room.

Qin: Wow! What an awesome vault!

Me: This is our vault. It's where we have some amazing stuff. Inside is not just our fortune, but also powerful artifacts from all over the universe.

Nico: Yep. This is the strongest and most powerful vault door we have and it's made of indestructible Neutronium, the hardest and strongest metal in the universe.

Qin: Wow!

I went to a hand scanner that also had a retina scanner, and a DNA scanner.

Computer: Authorized Access Only. Please provide hand, retina and DNA scan.

I scanned my hand and my eye and it took a tiny blood and tissue sample.

Computer: Access approved. Welcome back J.D. Knudson.

Me: Thank you.

A compartment opened up and in it was two keys for the vault. I take them.

Me: We also have to open two locks on the door simultaneously.

Nico got on one lock and I got on the other.

Me: Okay on my count.

Nico: Okay.

Me: 3...2...1...

We turned both keys at the same time and the door opened and a laser grid turned off. In the vault was numerous massive piles of gold, jewels, diamonds and more.

Me: This is our treasury.

Qin: Wow! Look at all this gold and stuff!

Falcon: Look at all this!

Me: I know.

We went down a hall and we were in what looked like a bunch of safety deposit box safes and we stopped in front of one. In it was a big compartment with a code panel on it.

Me: Here we are.

I typed in a code and the compartment opened and in it was the Infinity Stones.

Me: This is why.

Qin: What are those?

Me: These are the Infinity Stones. They are the most powerful artifacts in the entire universe and their power is completely immeasurable.

Qin: I saw these in a comic book! So they are real?

Me: They sure are. Each of the Infinity Stones packs an incredible amount of power. There are six stones and they were found in 6 locations.

Qin: And what are they?

Me: The blue one is the Space Stone and it was found in the Cosmic Cube. We found the Cosmic Cube when we killed M.O.D.O.K. He was the smartest villain we faced. But he was very weak.

Nico: I thought we threw him in prison.

Me: We did. But technically without his super-intelligence he's dead. He's still alive but he just is incredibly stupid.

Nico: Oh. That's a good point.

Qin: Who is M.O.D.O.K.?

Me: His real name is George Tarleton. But his supervillain name is an acronym and it stands for **M** ental **O** rganism **D** esigned **O** nly for **K** illing.

I revealed his history.

* * *

A creation of the villainous society known as A.I.M., he used to be a A.I.M. scientist named George Tarleton but was forcibly mutated into a grotesque and horrific monster/machine both in appearance and attitude. A.I.M. origanally wanted to use him as their weapon but he took over them instead. As his name suggests, he is a cruel, ruthless and treacherous killer and is also a brilliant but short-sighted megalomaniac who is forever scheming up new ways to seize more power for himself and cause problems for those who oppose him. He also teams up with other villains as well.

* * *

Qin: This guy is sick!

Nico: He was.

Qin: What does The Space Stone do?

Me: The Space Infinity Stone has the power to open portals that lead from 1 universe to another.

Qin: That sounds dangerous.

Me: It is. Here's the 2nd of the Infinity Stones we got. The red one. That's the Reality Stone.

Qin: What does that one do?

Me: It has the power to bend the laws of reality and physics.

Qin: Wow! Who had that one?

Me: That was one of our most infuriating adventures. We faced the evil Circus Ringmaster, Freakshow.

Qin: The Circus Gothica Ringmaster?

Me: That's him and you would hate this guy to the core.

Nico: His real name is Frederich Isak Showenhower and he comes from a long line of Ghost Artifact enthusiasts. He turned to a life of crime and he tried to kill us by turning Aqua against us.

Me: Yeah. I was so enraged at what he did, that I killed him with the Reality Stone.

Lincoln: He was a total monster.

Laney: He sure was.

Carmen: I remember that. That was awful.

Me: But he got what he deserved. The purple stone is the Power Stone.

Qin: What does that one do?

Me: It gives the wielder incredible power and they can fire powerful destructive beams of purple energy and with one touch they can annihilate all organic life on a planet.

Qin: Wow! That's intense! Who had that stone?

Me: You would hate this guy more than Freakshow. His name was Ronan the Accuser.

Qin: The number one enemy of the Guardians of The Galaxy?

Me: That's him.

I went over Ronan's whole history.

* * *

A Kree radical, Ronan continues to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians. Ronan has struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange, Xandar will finally be eradicated. Ronan leads his army of Sakaaran mercenaries to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy when they come between him and his genocidal goal.

Ronan briefly appeared leading a fleet of warships after being contacted by Yon-Rogg about the Skrulls' current location on Earth. Under the Supreme Intelligence's orders, Ronan gets his ships to fire ballistic missiles in order to destroy Earth and eradicate all of its life. However, former Starforce member Carol Danvers utilized her powers to attack the fleet and destroy the missiles in order to save the Earth, forcing a horrified Ronan to have his remaining forces to retreat.

Ronan abandoned his plan to kidnap Captain Marvel. Determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the Xandarians, Ronan sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan is called by the Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passes belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos' presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal is still in place but he will kill him if he does not bring him the Orb.

Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contact him that he hand over the Orb, then Ronan decides to stay with the Infinity Stone and informs him that after destroying Xandar, he will be the next.

Ronan arrives at Xandar in his Dark Aster, when he is about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stop him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protect the civilians and the others decide to confront Ronan, but they are no problem for Ronan who easily wins. When Ronan is prepared to kill, Rocket collides his ship with the Dark Aster causing the destruction of this. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appears from the rubble, and starts making fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy", but only stops when Star-Lord distracts him with a dance duel, in that Drax destroys the Universal Weapon.

Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help him against Ronan, who didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of an Infinity Stone and demanded to know how they could do that; with Quill proclaiming that they truly are the "Guardians of the Galaxy". Enraged, Ronan tries to attack again with his hammer, only to find out that it has already been destroyed moments before Quill and his teammates use the power of the Orb to disintegrate Ronan. In his last painful moments, Ronan screams out of in raging pain before his body explodes, killing him and ending his tyranny for good. With Ronan finally defeated, the Orb is handed over to the Nova Corps for safekeeping.

Despite his death, Ronan's actions had serious consequences for the entire universe: his death outraged many Kree citizens, who declare the Guardians as heretics and enemies of the Kree Empire. Even worse, his betrayal of Thanos led the latter to personally embark on a ruthless quest for the Infinity Stones. After acquiring the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos completed Ronan's work by personally invading Xandar and stealing the Orb before using it to kill all of Xandar's populace (including the Nova Corps). Even after acquiring the Infinity Stones, Thanos sends out a death wave that wipes out half of the universe's populace; even the Guardians (except for Rocket) suffer Ronan's fate as they disintegrate to their deaths by Thanos' death wave.

Although he does not physically appear in the film, Ronan is briefly mentioned by the 2014 Thanos when he first assigns Gamora and Nebula to assist him in acquiring the Power Stone; also mentioning that his ambitions must be kept in check. However, this plan is seemingly abandoned when, through Nebula's sensors intercepting her future counterpart's, Thanos and his other minions realize that the Avengers and their allies had traveled back in time to collect the Infinity Stones for themselves to undo his actions in the future. Due Thanos' departure, however, it can be deduced that as their reunion never came to happen, Ronan was left unable to be instructed by Thanos in how to retrieve the Power Stone, not only possibly delaying his planned genocidal attack on Xandar, but likely preventing the formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well. But it is also possible that Ronan searches the Orb for himself and was killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy as the original timeline.

* * *

Qin: (Gasp) Ronan is a monster!

Me: He was a monster. But in the end I used the Power Infinity Stone to kill him and obliterate him from existence forever.

Nico: I remember that. That was an epic fight!

Lincoln: It sure was.

Me: Yep. The Orange Stone is the Soul Stone.

Qin: What does that one do?

Me: The Soul Stone grants the user the power to control all life in the universe.

Nico: But there's a major catch to getting the Soul Stone. You have to sacrifice someone that is most precious to you.

Qin: That's crazy!

Me: I know. But we did find a loophole to get it. We sacrificed the Griffin's and got it that way. It was located on the planet Vormir. We had to sacrifice Peter and Bad Lois to get it.

Nico: Yep.

Qin: They sure deserved it. But why is that?

Me: We just ran out of ideas for what pranks to do on them.

Qin: Oh.

Me: The Green Stone is the Time Stone. That stone grants the user the power to control time. They can rewind or move forward with it.

Nico: Dr. Strange had the Time Stone in his necklace, the Eye of Agamotto.

Qin: That's amazing!

Me: Lastly the Yellow Stone is the Mind Stone.

Qin: Who had that one?

Nico: It was in the possession of Loki.

Qin: Loki the God of Mischief in Norse Myth?

Me: That's him. He was the traitorous brother of Thor, God of Thunder.

Nico: We beat Loki and stripped him of his god powers and made him an immortal man on Earth. He lives with Mr. Grouse now.

Me: It was a fitting punishment for him.

Qin: What does the Mind Stone do?

Me: It allows the user to enhance their mental and psychic powers and can allow them to see people's dreams and thoughts.

Qin: Wow! That's amazing!

Falcon: It sure is.

Me: Yep. But there's one person out to find them and rule the entire universe. His name in Thanos.

I revealed the history of Thanos.

* * *

He was an extremely powerful alien warlord who commanded two massive armies called the Chitauri and the Outriders, as well as a small group of fanatical followers known as the Black Order.

He formed an alliance with Loki to invade Earth, and later forged a partnership with Ronan the Accuser to destroy Xandar - both in exchange for the deliverance of two powerful Infinity Stones, only for the pair to end up failing their tasks before betraying Thanos afterwards. He was also indirectly responsible for the creation of Ultron as his supplying of the Mind Stone to Loki is what gave Ultron free will to rebel against humanity in the first place.

He later obtained all six Infinity stones, fought with the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy and successfully wiped out half the life in the universe. His actions would ultimately be undone, however, after the Avengers successfully retrieved the Infinity Stones through time travel. Soon after, an alternate version of Thanos from the past time traveled to the present in an effort to destroy the Avengers and this time erase the whole universe in order to create a new one, but he was defeated and erased from existence once and for all before he could carry out that plan. However, even after his demise, his actions still haunt the Avengers.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror.

Qin: I can't believe he's that bad!

Nico: Thanos is a monster. But we have all the Infinity Stones under our protection and he won't get them.

Laney: And we'll make sure of that.

I closed the compartment and we exited the vault.

Qin: That was amazing!

Me: Yep. It would take the force of a massive supernova explosion to get through this vault door. It's a 30 foot thick Indestructible Neutronium door.

Nico: That's amazing!

Qin: It sure is.

* * *

In the Living Room we were watching TV and reading books.

Me and Nico were deciding which Goosebumps monster to find next.

Me: Lets see. Wait. Qin said that she's terrified of Lord High Executioner.

Nico: That's right.

Me: Lets go after him next.

Nico: A Night In Terror Tower it is.

Me: I remember reading this one. The Executioner was from over 1,000 years ago.

Nico: That's right and he wants to kill Sue Morgan and her brother Eddie.

Nico went over the history of the Lord High Executioner.

* * *

In A Night in Terror Tower, The Lord High Executioner is the head of the prison tower that was originally a walled fort built by Romans where prisoners were cruelly treated. Some of these prisoners were imprisoned for just being unable to pay their taxes. The Lord High Executioner was always ready to do away with whomever was sentenced to death. One day, King Robert took reign of the kingdom and ordered his nephew and niece Edward and Susannah of York to the tower after the deaths of their parents. The Lord High Executioner and his men were ordered to smother the two children. Before they could do so, the real king's sorcerer Morgred used some magic stones to send Susannah and Edward to the future to save them. The Lord High Executioner was spying on Morgred, so he stole the stones and teleported to the future himself.

In the future, the Lord High Executioner caught up with Susannah and Edward (now calling themselves Sue and Eddie) in Terror Tower when they got lost from their tour group. He attempted to persuade the two children to come with him, telling them that he will have no choice but to hurt them if they don't come quietly. He didn't realize that Sue and Eddie had their memories erased by Morgred, so they thought he was a staff for the tour. They eventually realized the Lord High Executioner was for real and he pursued the children throughout the Tower and had eventually had them cornered in a sewer. He almost had Sue in his grasp, but ended up being chased away by rats.

The Lord High Executioner eventually escaped the rats and located Sue and Eddie at The Barclay. There, he ordered Eddie to give the three stones back to him as Eddie pick-pocketed them from him. Eddie attempted to bargain with the Executioner to let them go if he got them back, but the Executioner teleported all three of them back to their real time. Later, he grabbed Eddie while he and Sue were looking around in the village. The Lord High Executioner eventually caught up with Sue and told her that she cannot delay her fate. Sue declined defiantly and tried to hide from him in a peasant's cottage, only to have the peasant give her away. The Lord High Executioner then took Sue back to Terror Tower with Eddie.

At the tower, the Lord High Executioner once again got ready to execute the young prince and princess. But before he could carry out his duties, Sue and Eddie, who got their memories back after being told by Morgred what had happened managed to teleport themselves and the sorcerer into the future.

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror.

Breakdown: Eddie and Sue's parents are dead?! Normally, the parents of the Goosebumps protagonists are alive.

Abby Martin: Unless you don't count me and Peter's parents, who died when we were at an early age.

Qin: I'm sorry that happened to you Abby.

Abby Martin: Thanks Qin.

Me: But still, that Executioner is in the wrong time period. 1,000 years to be precise. In a way, Sue and Eddie are Edward and Susannah of York reincarnated. We got to get over there and kill this Executioner.

Qin then grabbed me and she was shaking in fear.

Me: Qin I know you're scared but you have the strength and power to conquer your fear. We won't let this executioner live to kill them.

Nico: Also this is a strange part. Sue and Eddie are both the prince and princess from 1,000 years ago.

Me: I read about that. That is so strange. But we are also no strangers to time travel. We went 10,000 years into the future to help Samurai Jack, We went 20,000 years into the future to help kill Godzilla and we went with Clockwork to kill Dark Danny in 2015.

Qin: That's incredible!

Me: It sure is. But we got to get over to England.

Wolfcastle: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) Let me come with you all as well.

Me: Are you sure Mr. Wolfcastle?

Wolfcastle: It's time for me to make a difference in the world and fight for real.

Me: Okay then.

We were off to England.

* * *

CARLISLE, ENGLAND

* * *

We arrived at the hotel Sue and Eddie are staying at.

Me: Here we are guys.

We went in.

Hotel Clerk: (British Accent) Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome.

Me: Good day to you ma'am. We would like to visit Sue and Eddie Morgan if we could please.

Hotel Clerk: Certainly. They are in room 231 on the 2nd floor.

Me: Thank you ma'am.

We went up to the room and we arrived at the door.

Me: Here it is. 231.

I knocked on the door.

Eddie: Who is it?

Me: We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we came to help you out.

Eddie opened the door and he and Sue saw us.

Sue: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Eddie: It's such an honor to meet you all.

Me: Pleasure is ours.

Laney: Same here.

We went down to the grand hall and they told us everything.

Sue: When me and Eddie were sent to modern times, we were lost and confused about who we were. It felt so overwhelming.

Me: We know just how you feel Sue and we are no strangers to Time Travel.

Eddie: How so?

Me: We went to many time periods across a lot of periods of history. We journeyed into the future 10,000 years from now to help Samurai Jack get back to his time and destroy the malevolent shapeshifting wizard Aku.

Yuko: We also went 20,000 years into the future to destroy Godzilla.

Me: It's all very complicated.

Sue: That's really interesting.

Me: It takes a long time for people from the past to adjust into the future.

Lola: It took a long time for Samurai Jack to adjust being in the world we helped him in.

Me: That's right.

Eddie: That is amazing.

Me: It sure is. I know it's rough adjusting to life here in the 21st century. But we can help you in any way we can.

Qin: That's right.

Me: First we got to kill that Executioner that's out to kill you.

Sue: We greatly appreciate it.

Me: Great. Lets head to Terror Tower.

We were off to Terror Tower.

(The Night Begins to Shine plays)

We were riding our horses, flying and driving. We saw the beautiful countryside of northern England and it was breathtaking. Nico caught a Mandibuzz and Heatmor on the way.

Luna: This is so amazing dudes.

Laney: I love coming here to England.

Lucy Loud: It's loaded with all kinds of history and more.

Lori: This place is literally amazing.

Leni: It totes is amazing.

Sunstreaker: Ok, Qin. We need to talk about this fear of yours! (hits the brakes and stops)

Qin: We should probably get farther away from the Exectutioner before we stop.

Sunstreaker: I've driven 30 miles with you inside me. There's no way he can cover that kind of distance on foot. (an axe hits the ground right in front of him)

Executioner: (British Accent) You cannot escape me!

Sunstreaker: But I've been wrong before! (continues driving)

Me: Catch us if you can you asshole!

We pressed on and we arrived at Terror Castle! It was a malevolent and extremely foreboding castle. Lightning struck everywhere from electrical storm clouds above it.

Me: Here we are guys. Terror Castle.

Lori: This place literally gives me the creeps.

Nico: 1,000 years worth of creeps.

?: Those creeps are going to be on your fucking tombstones!

We then saw a figure come out and it was HUN! He was reborn as a Heartless! He was now called the Hateful Turtle Dragon

Me: Hun!

Maria: Hun?! What the hell happened to you?! You don't look like a Heartless version of your normal self at all!

Hateful Turtle Dragon: The Darkness in my heart and the Dark Orb turned me into the very thing that I hate - mutant-turtle filth.

Raph (offended): Hey! That ain't true. We shower regularly!

Qin: Who is he?

Me: He's the Leader of The Purple Dragons - Hun. The Purple Dragons were the most ruthless crime gang of all and they did all kinds of terrible crimes.

I revealed the history of Hun and the Purple Dragons.

* * *

Hun

Hun started his criminal career in his teen years and became the leader of Purple Dragons. He and a group of Purple Dragons burned down the store of Arnold Jones (Casey's father) after he refused to pay the Purple Dragons protection money. Hun told Casey to tell his father to pay up next time or else. However, Arnold went to the police which made Hun kill him. Sometime later, the Shredder found him and took him as a protege after he realized his potential. In the beginning of the 2003 series, he left his operations to Johnny and Dragon Face while he serves the Shredder. In "Attack of the Mousers", he was sent by the Shredder to bring Dr. Baxter Stockman to the Foot HQ and gave him his punishment by drilling out his left eye. He delivered the Sword of Tengu to Saki in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" and punished two Foot technicians for losing it to the TMNT. Hun was later ordered by the Shredder to team up with Stockman to find info on the Turtles in "The Way of Invisibility". Hun let Raph escape so the Foot Tech ninjas follow him to the other Turtles. The TMNT defeated the ninjas and Baxter Stockman blamed Hun for the failure of the mission. However, Stockman was taken away by two Foot Tech Ninjas. Hun reported to Oroku Saki that based on his interrogation, the Turtles don't know anything about Saki's enemies. Oroku Saki decides that the Turtles may be useful to him when the time is right.

Purple Dragons

In "Fallen Angel", he hosts the Purple Dragons cage match. He knocked out Casey Jones and took him hostage. Later he fought the Turtles. In their first fight against him, he actually overpowered them, they were only saved by Casey Jones.

They mostly commit robberies and threaten people. They're one of the most dangerous street gangs in all of New York City (if not the most dangerous), and they work for the Shredder on most occasions.

In MNT Gaiden, Purple Dragons are a favorite target of vigilante fights involving Raphael Hamato, Casey Jones and Shadow Jones, the latter two fighting the Purple Dragons while masked.

According to Chapter 13: Back into the Shadows, the renegade NYC Foot Clan leader Eikichi Gotoh holds the Purple Dragons in contempt as an organization, because Purple Dragon members only follow their own individual desires, whereas the NYC Foot Clan establishes a common group goal that is served by all its members as a whole. An unnamed gang that is similar to Purple Dragons was featured in 1987 TV Series. They were led by Bebop & Rocksteady.

In the 2012 series, the Purple Dragons are a Chinese American gang that, up until Casey Jones vs The Underworld, consisted of 3 members, Fong, the unofficial leader who (occasionally) wields a butcher knife, Sid, the muscle who (occasionally) wields an axe and Tsoi, a mustached middle-man who (occasionally) wields a sledgehammer. The Purple Dragons mostly commit stereotypical street level crimes, mugging citizens, robbing bank vaults, forcing business owners to pay protection money and doing lackey work for bigger crime lords (Shredder and one off villain Ho Pan). Unlike in other versions, the Purple Dragons are portrayed as straight up joke villains who couldn't put up a single decent fight with the teenage Casey Jones, much less the turtles.

Despite their numerous failures, the Dragons are a respected and feared gang who commit crimes in broad daylight unopposed. In Casey Jones vs The Underworld, the Dragons become a much bigger threat when they are now lead by Hun, who, unlike in the 2003 version, is a quick and nimble martial arts master who is clearly a homage to Bruce Lee. With Hun in tow, the Purple Dragons are now seen as a much bigger, yet slightly inconsistent, threat who now can easily take on the likes of Casey Jones, Michelangelo and Karai with her friend Shinigami at the same time.

* * *

Qin was horrified!

Qin: Those guys are monsters!

Me: They were monsters. We killed every single one of them. They're all dead now.

Hateful Turtle Dragon: Do you know the thing I hate the most in the world?

Mikey: (hits Hun with his nunchucks) Puppies?

Hateful Turtle Dragon (punches him): No. Turtles! (grabs Leo by the throat) Now, when I look in the mirror, all I see is you! (slams him into the ground) And I hate you all even more because of this!

Donnie: (aura flares up) That hate's only gonna makes a lot stronger.

Leo: And you did this all to yourself by working for the Shredder. You allying with the Lord High Executioner doesn't change a thing!

Hateful Turtle Dragon: Forget the Executioner! You're gonna pay for all the things you've done to me!

I kicked him in the face and sent him crashing into the castle wall!

Me: You will die like you did when I killed you Hun. And for the record I'm not the same as I was before when we fought the last time.

Hun got up.

Hateful Turtle Dragon: How so you fuck!?

Me: Also for the record, I was holding back.

I flared up my aura and I released the full extent of my power and went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Firestorm!

Me: Now you will face my ultimate power.

Lord High Executioner appeared.

Hateful Turtle Dragon: Did you really think you could've taken us by yourself?

Wolfcastle: Who says I am by myself?

Me: Lets do this!

We went at them and we engaged in a massively explosive and ferocious fight! Massive fiery explosions were blowing the land around the castle apart and more. Lightning struck everywhere and the entire land of Great Britain felt the massive fight. Laney punched Hun in the face and fired poisonous barbs loaded with Strychnine Ω and it poisoned him. Francis fired a massive blast of fire and burned him. We were mercilessly thrashing Hun and the Executioner all over the place at an extremely ferocious level.

Nico: Hun, you and the Purple Dragons have failed this world!

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Sunstreaker: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electron pulse blaster 100-fold.

Falcon: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his wing strength and enabled him to fire lasers from his wings.

Sunstreaker and Falcon: ELECTRON LASERSTORM BARRAGE!

Sunstreaker fired numerous electron pulse blasts and Falcon fired numerous laser blasts from his wings. The blasts combined and they hit the Hun heartless and exploded.

Azula: Time to burn! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm and enhanced her Firebending powers 10,000-fold.

Breakdown: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his concussion rifle 100-fold.

Azula and Breakdown: INFERNO SONIC BURST FIRESTORM!

Azula fired a massive blast of fire and Breakdown fired a massive concussion blast and the blasts combined and slammed into the Hun heartless and exploded with incredible power. Killing him.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Hun's spirit was sucked into the River of Fire and he and the Purple dragons were gone for good. Forever erased from existence for all eternity.

We then faced Lord High Executioner.

Sue punched him in the face and Nico kicked him in the stomach.

Qin was really scared. She was forever scarred because of Lord High Executioner. Ever since she read A Night In Terror Tower it scarred her for life.

Qin: I can't do this! I'm too scared!

Laney: I know you're scared Qin. But you can do it! Do it for your mom and dad and for everyone you love!

Laney's words got through to her and something snapped inside Qin.

Qin: (In her head) Laney's right! I have to do something!

FLASHBACK

Qin: (In her head, Narrating) Ever since the death of my family at the hands of those mobster monsters, I was too scared to do anything. All I did was stand there watching on in sheer horror like a little helpless child! If only I was stronger back then! I lost my family and everything I had as a result! But because of Dr. Roland Paradigm, I was gene-slammed and turned into the humanoid Komodo Dragon, Scalebreath and I got stronger! But that day still haunts me before and after. I was then reunited with my childhood friend Nico and we did all kinds of awesome adventures! But my past still haunts me! If I don't stand up for myself and face my fear, I will have let the sacrifices of my family be in vain!

The flashback shows everything that happened to her.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Qin: (In her head) And I won't let the past torment me anymore! Mom and dad, I know you're watching me, I'll make you all proud!

Qin then screamed at the top of her lungs and she then released a massive explosion of power and a green aura was swirling around her. Lightning flashed and flickered around her and then she screamed and in a massive blinding flash of light, she released her power and transformed!

When the light faded we saw Qin and she was forever changed! She had green angel wings and her hair was now green and her eyes were now dark blue. She had transformed into a SUPER ANGEL 2! Her power was unreal!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Qin? What happened?

Laney: Her power is unreal!

Lana: Incredible!

Qin: I am not scared of you anymore Executioner! You've tormented Sue and Eddie's lives for the last time! And you tormented my life for far too long! You will now die! And now I'm going to make sure that their parents are avenged!

Qin then went at incredible speed and punched Lord High Executioner with devastating force and she dealt him a deadly uppercut! With two mighty and powerful punches, she brought him right to his knees! He was belching up a tremendous amount of blood.

Qin: Time for you to die! Final Smash time!

Rainier Wolfcastle: You got it Qin! MCBAIN GUNSHOT BURST!

Rainer Wolfcastle fired a powerful blast from his gun and blew a huge hole into his chest and it exposed his black heart.

Eddie: This is for our family! LIGHTAXE SLASHSTORM!

Eddie formed an axe of light and slashed him all over the place.

Sue: Lets do this! VINEMACE SLAM!

Sue formed a vine mace and slammed it into him.

Qin: Now you will never terrorize my life again! SPIRIT KOMODO DEATH CHOMP!

Qin fired a spirit energy wave and it turned into a deadly Komodo Dragon and it slammed into him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sue then took his axe.

Qin: Lets do it together Sue.

Sue: Okay.

Lord High Executioner: You can't do this to me princess!

Sue: I stopped being a princess 1,000 years ago! This is for my family!

Qin: And this is for torturing my life with fear!

Nico: Lord High Executioner, you have failed this world for 1,000 years!

Qin and Sue screamed and they slashed his whole head off and killed him instantly! He was sucked into the River of Fire.

Qin: Never again.

Qin powered down and then she hugged Nico and cried hard. Her fear has been conquered. She was grieving for her family and Nico was comforting her.

May: Poor Qin.

Then we saw the Castle collapse and it was gone forever. Sue and Eddie's parents were avenged after 1,000 years. Qin had gotten justice for Sue and Eddie's parents and she made her parents proud as well. They watched down from Heaven and smiled on her. We then smelled something really foul.

Me: P.U.! What is that smell!? Ed?

Ed: Not I J.D.

?: (Polish Accent) I missed the battle.

Double D: Look, Ed! A skunk!

We turned and we saw a gene-slammer that was half human, half skunk.

Olga: That voice. Natasha?

Natasha: That's right. Olga, It's great to see you again.

Olga: (Speaking Russian) Что с тобой случилось, Наташа? (What happened to you Natasha?)

Natasha: (Speaking Polish) Zostałem zamieniony w Ludzkiego Skunksa z powodu Paradygmatu! (I was turned into a Human Skunk because of Paradigm!)

Me: Dr. Roland Paradigm did this.

Natasha: That's right. I'm Natasha Vamenovyov. But in this form I'm called Stinktail.

Me: How did this happen to you Natasha?

Stinktail: I don't know.

Me: Olga what do you know about Natasha?

Olga: Me and my sisters met her when we were in Poland 2 years ago. Natasha is an orphan girl. Her parents were murdered when she was 5 and she has no family to turn to.

We gasped.

Lori: Oh poor thing.

Me: Oh no. Natasha we can help you change back and get a new home with us.

Stinktail: You can do that for me?

Me: We sure can. But this is gonna hurt bad okay?

Stinktail: If it'll help me get back to normal then okay.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

They did so.

I snapped my fingers and she was in pain. Her fur was vanishing back into her skin, her tail went back into her butt, her blonde hair came back and her chest was back and so was her arms and feet. She was back to normal.

Natasha: I'm normal again!

Eddy: You might be topless. But at least the smell's gone.

Maria gave her a robe.

Me: Lets go home.

We did so.

* * *

Back at the estate, Natasha was taking a bath. After that she was in Leni's room where she got new clothes. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a skunk on it and she had blue jeans and blue flip flops and she had a yellow hair ribbon in her hair.

Natasha: I look incredible! Thank you Leni.

Leni: You are totes welcome Natasha.

Natasha's stomach growled loudly.

Natasha: I'm really hungry.

Leni: Lets get you some food.

Me and Sakura Avalon cooked up Natasha a bunch of hamburgers and sandwiches. She was really hungry and she ate them all.

Natasha: (BURPS) Excuse me.

Me: You sure were hungry.

Sakura Avalon: She sure was.

Natasha: Thanks for helping me out.

Me: No problem.

Olga then decided to adopt Natasha into her family as her little sister.

Sue: (To the viewers) We've had an awesome 1,000 year journey. But it will never be over as long as evil terrorizes the world.

Me: No it won't.

* * *

Later at the Park we were having a relaxing time.

Then we heard screaming.

Me: Uh oh!

I sensed a Clow Card and we saw a green fog roll in.

Me: That's the Mist Card!

Kero: That's right. It covers everything in a corrosive fog and destroys it.

Me: This is bad!

Kero: Better hurry or people will get hurt because of the playground equipment getting destroyed!

Mist's visible form is a thick bank of green fog, and its Card form, never seen as a visible spirit, is a young woman with elf-like ears, and long, straight hair sprinkled with ball shapes, like drops of dew left from a mist. Her hands are crossed in front of her heart. 霧

Me: This requires some darkness.

I formed a sphere of darkness and trapped Mist inside it.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Mist Card and turned it into a Clow Card.

Me: That was close.

Laney: I'll say.

Sakura Avalon: That was clever though J.D.

Me: Thanks.

I signed the Mist Card.

We had a great time after fixing the park. Sue and Eddie were inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Goosebumps monster destroyed.

A Night In Terror Tower was one of the strangest books I've seen in the Goosebumps series. I never even knew that Sue and Eddie were from 1,000 years ago. But I was too little to understand. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card is the Arrow Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	811. A Bad Beauty Pageant Star

In the living room, we were watching Documentaries about how the Earth Formed.

Qin: Hey guys, I have a question.

Me: Sure Qin. What's up?

Qin: I was wondering. What was this Earth Week you all did?

Me: That was one of our most amazing and most charitable adventures. From April 15th to April 22nd we did all kinds of amazing deeds that revitalized the Earth and made it better than ever.

We went over our Earth Week Adventures and how we destroyed the villains of the Planeteers.

* * *

Duke Nukem

Duke Nukem, also called Nukem, is one of the Eco-Villains in the animated show Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

He is a dangerous mutant that can shoot radioactive blasts from his hands. He is also a walking disaster area and so his henchman, Leadsuit, like his name implies, has to wear a lead suit to be near him. His primary goal is to cover the entire planet in radiation and turn everyone into mutants like himself.

He is also physically strong as he is the only Eco-Villain aside from Captain Pollution to actually defeat Captain Planet.

The ecological disaster he represents is the misuse of nuclear power. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Duke is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Duke's element was Super Radiation. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Duke and the other villains to flee.

Looten Plunder

Looten Plunder is one of the Eco-Villains in the show, Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

He is a businessman who only cares about money and will do anything to obtain more, even cause a lot of harm to the planet and let other people suffer. He is even willing to sell out the other Eco-Villains if he could benefit from it. He has also done poaching in order to obtain more wealth. His primary source of income may be the lumber industry as his pollution ring was the power of deforestation, though as stated before he will do anything to obtain more money.

Whenever the Eco-Villains team up, he would usually become the leader of the group due to his vast wealth, except for when Zarm grouped them together.

Looten Plunder is also the only Eco-Villain to ever truly defeat the Planeteers allowing himself to cut down a whole forest.

Looten Plunder symbolises unethical business actions and uncontrolled capitalism. In the two-part Captain Planet Episode, Mission to Save Earth, Looten Plunder is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Looten Plunder's element was Deforestation. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Looten and the other villains to flee.

Sly Sludge

Sly Sludge is a recurring villain in the educational children's superhero TV series Captain Planet.

Sly Sludge is a pollutionist/con man who specialises in tricking others into thinking he and his crew are helping to build something to help the environment just so he can get free space to dump his wastes (oil, toxic sludge, and gunk).

Sly and his dumping crew do not seem to have any real reason for doing this—one would assume he is building dumps to make money, but he is never shown collecting any money, however it has been stated that "he'll pollute anything for a buck".

Sly is portrayed as a fat, lazy, greedy, money grubbing slimeball with a fondness for trickery and little care for the planet. If Sludge and his workers can not dump it in the ocean or into landspaces than they will burn it and make acid rain.

Strangely, despite being a dumper, instead of polluter clothes, he instead wears the uniform that an army soldier would, and despite being a human, his unusual last name and strange facial look makes him seem like a monster. In the series, the Planeteers must unite to summon Captain Planet to help stop men like Sludge from harming the earth.

Despite his run-ins with the superhero he continues his evil work, on some occasions he and his men load guns with oil to try and stop Captain Planet. He also appeared in the comic books based on the series.

Sly symbolizes ignorance and short term-thinking. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Sly is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Sly's element was Smog. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Sly and the other villains to flee.

Verminous Skumm

He is a real dirty rat. Born and raised in a sewer, this towering "Ver-man" aims to mold the world in his image, and is determined to inherit the Earth. He is quite likely the most evil Captain Planet villain, as he is responsible for killing Linka's cousin by selling him a designer drug which he fatally overdosed upon, and harassed Todd Andrews, an HIV positive kid by making people hate and fear him by lying to them about HIV and AIDS.

Skumm fancies himself an agent of entropy with a mission to instigate chaos and degeneration in the natural order. He exults in humanity's every ecological mistake and helps to accelerate the environment's decline. His weapons are a loathsome intelligence combined with the cunning of a trapped rat, in addition to apparently quite skilled knowledge of chemistry and pathology. His rat pack inhabits only the most vile, degenerate environments of sewage and toxic waste, which they often use to aid in Skumm's odious plots.

Though standing seven-and-a-half feet tall, Verminous Skumm truly resembles a disease-ridden rat in every way, including the tail and claws. He wears a tattered blue jumpsuit and a red scarf around his head and face. His clothes are always dirty, torn and disheveled, as he spends most of his time underground - in sewers or the like.

Like all the villains in Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Skumm represents an ecological threat. In his unique case, he mainly represents not one but two evils: poor sanitation (With a particular focus on the spread of disease that comes about as a result of it), and social/ urban ills such as crime and bigotry. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Verminous Skumm is among the five Eco Villains who create Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Deforestation, Toxins, Smog, Super Radiation, and Hate. Skumm's element was Toxins, perhaps used as an evil counterpart for Gi's Water ring. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, Captain Pollution was destroyed and the Anti-Elemental rings along with him, leading Skumm and the other villains to flee.

One episode revealed that Skumm was (possibly) from an alternate/past civilization that he helped guide into destruction through massive overpopulation. Alternate future versions of him are shown to be even more mutated, sporting an extra smaller head on his shoulders.

Captain Pollution

Captain Pollution is an antagonist in the animated TV series Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

He is an evil clone of Captain Planet who exists with a completely destructive and insane personality to make the world a pollution-filled cesspool. He is one of the superhero's most powerful enemies due to Captain Planet weakness to pollution, though Captain Pollution, in turn, is weakened by the natural elements of the Earth, such as water, clean air, sunshine, and many more.

Dr. Barbara Blight

Dr. Blight began her career researching biological and chemical warfare and, thus, has a host of deadly and dangerous weapons at her disposal. She represents the dark side of science, using her vast knowledge to create biological monstrosities, wipe out entire populations of plants and animals, and generally wreak havoc on Earth. She even used a time machine in order to sell an atomic bomb to Adolf Hitler himself, which was considered her most evil act by the Planeteers. Bambi Blight was the first person to reveal that Dr. Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she is unafraid to stand up for herself if one of the other Eco-Villains dares to upset her.

Her supercomputer, MAL, is programmed for pure evil. MAL's high level of artificial intelligence is often devoted solely to calculating new and diabolical ways to destroy Captain Planet and the Planeteers, leaving Dr. Blight to pursue more creative research. Sometimes, she will be very pleasant and flirtatious towards MAL, while at other times, she will become extremely angry, violent and aggressive when dealing with him.

Dr. Blight sees herself a fashion plate, often appearing in a chic long-sleeved jump suit and high-cut boots. She wears a utility belt to which various items may be attached. Her hairstyle help hide the huge scar on the left side of her face. The scar's origin has never been explained, but it was likely caused by one of her experiments. Blight likes to show off her figure by wearing skin-tight jumpsuits, usually colored pink.

As an Eco-Villain, her character symbolizes the dangers of uncontrolled technology and scientific experimentation. In the two-part Captain Planet episode, Mission to Save Earth, Dr. Blight was one of the five Eco Villains who created Captain Pollution. They did this by creating and using five Anti-Elemental Rings consisting of Super Radiation, Deforestation, Smog, Toxins, and Hate. Barbara's element was Hate. Unfortunately for the Eco Villains, though, Captain Pollution was destroyed along with the rings, leading Blight and the other villains to flee.

The Fossil Fuel 4

The Fracker - He, along with the rest of The Fossil Fuel Four, defeated and killed Radioactive Man. He delivered the last blow that killed Radioactive Man.

Charcoal Briquette - She, along with the rest of The Fossil Fuel Four, defeated and killed Radioactive Man.

Old King Coal - Together, he and the rest of The Fossil Fuel Four defeated and killed Radioactive Man.

Petroleus Rex - Before becoming a supervillain, he was an environmental scientist known as Rex Bernstein. He, along with the rest of The Fossil Fuel Four, defeated and killed Radioactive Man.

* * *

Qin gasped.

Qin: Wow! You guys did the world a huge favor!

Natasha: (Polish Accent) That is amazing!

Sakura Avalon: It sure was. I heard all about that. That was so amazing that you all did that.

Me: Well we don't like to brag. But lets show you the amazing trophy we got.

I went to the trophy case and showed them the Earth Week trophy.

Me: This was an unforgettable week for us and we were awarded this trophy for helping the world.

Qin: That's an amazing trophy!

Sakura Avalon: It's amazing. That trophy is a beautiful one.

Then the doorbell rang.

Lana: I'll get it.

Lana went to the door and got it. It was the Street Sharks long time friend Bends.

Bends: Hey there. Are the Street Sharks here? My name is Bends and I'm a long time friend of theirs.

Lana: Pleasure to meet you. Come on in.

He did and John saw him.

John: Bends! Long time no see!

Bends: You too dude! You have your humanity back.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Bends. John and his sibs told us so much about you.

Bends: You too J.D. I heard that you all killed Paradigm and his fish-faced freaks. (To the Bolton's) No offense.

Clint: None taken dude.

Me: We did kill him yes. But we found out from Nicole Pottor here and Abigail Florence here that there are two more Paradigm's out there.

Bends: Really? Who are they?

Me: The one that Nicole Pottor got Gene-Slammed from is Dr. Roland Paradigm and he specializes in Gene-Slamming with Land Animals. The one that Abigail Florence here got Gene-Slammed from is Dr. Albert Paradigm and he specializes in Gene-Slamming with Air Animals.

Stacy: I had a suspicion that there was a Dr. Paradigm for Air Animals and our battle in Horrorland confirmed it.

Bends: So the Paradigm brothers are using the three great powers of Land, Air and Sea.

Laney: That's right. The Paradigm Brothers destroyed and ruined so many lives.

Trudy: Yeah.

Olivia: He ruined many of our lives.

Nico: All three of the Paradigm Brothers will pay for their crimes.

Lana: That's right.

Qin: I was spliced with a Komodo Dragon because of Roland Paradigm.

Me: It's a long story. Dr. Luther Paradigm even turned on his own students.

Lena: It's true Bends. He got us spliced and slammed too.

Lincoln: He paid the ultimate price for his crimes.

Bends: I'm glad Dr. P is dead. He deserved to die.

Me: Another Mad Scientist sent off to hell where he belongs.

The Doorbell rang.

Lola: I'll get it.

Lola went and answered the door. At the door was a girl with black hair, blue eyes, a white tank top, blue jeans and high-top sneakers.

?: I heard the Street Sharks are here. May I please talk to them?

Lola: Sure.

She came in and Qin saw her and recognized her.

Qin: (Gasp) Jenna!

Jenna: Qin!

They hugged and were reunited for the first time in a while.

Jenna: It's great to see you again.

Qin: I missed you.

Jenna: Me too.

Me: So are you a friend of Qin's?

Jenna: I sure am. It's an honor to meet you J.D. I'm Jenna Mcckay.

Me: Pleasure to meet you.

Jenna: Same here.

John: Hey Jenna.

Jenna: John, guys. I'm glad you're all right. But I thought you all were turned into the Street Sharks.

Stacy: We were because of Dr. Paradigm.

Me: Are you a gene-slammer too Jenna?

Jenna: I sure am. Let me tell you all my story.

FLASHBACK

Jenna Mcckay is a college student who has an interest in the study of marine biology. She has black hair, and wears a white tank top, blue jeans, and black hi-top sneakers. Her personality is that she's very brave, yet kind of quiet.

Jenna "There are so many sea creatures out there. But I really like sharks the most!"

Ever since the disappearance of Dr. Robert Bolton, she's been trying to do her own research of sharks to see if this is connected to the mystery itself.

Jenna: "I wonder if Dr. Bolton's disappearance is related to the Street Sharks. I can't believe there aren't girl Street Sharks! I mean, that's so sexist!"

Then she decided to investigate the matter.

Soon enough, Jenna stumbled upon a needle with a picture of a great white shark on it.

Jenna: "I wonder who left this needle here. I think it turns someone into a great white shark when it's injected. But should I try it on myself? If I transform, it might be permanent."

After a while, she injects the needle to her arm. She gritted her teeth in pain.

Jenna: "God, this hurts so much!"

Jenna looked at herself for a few minutes. She wanted to take one last look at her human self before she changed into a great white shark forever. But after a while, nothing happened.

Jenna: "I guess it'll be a while before I transform."

She reaches for a magazine in her backpack so she could read it while waiting.

Jenna: "I wonder why that needle was lying down there."

Jenna read a label on the needle.

Jenna: " 'Note: the person injected with this needle will be able switch between human form and shark form.' Well, it looks like I'll still be able to go to college."

She was very relieved. Now she didn't have to be worried about being trapped in shark form.

She then started to feel lightheaded.

Jenna: (Groaning in pain) "Oh, my head."

She went to the restroom to wash her face.

Jenna: "What's going on with me?!"

Then she saw fangs growing out of her mouth.

Jenna: "Oh God! It's starting!"

She noticed her hands are changing. Her hands turned into claws!

Jenna: "My hands!"

Then her head is turning into that of a great white shark.

Jenna: "AARGH! I-I didn't know it would hurt this much!"

Jenna's jet black hair fell out of her head.

Jenna: "There goes my hair!"

Jenna then began to feel a slight itching feeling in the center of her back. She felt something protruding against the back of her tank top.

JennaP: "Oh God! At least I remembered to bring an extra tank top!"

In a matter of seconds, a giant fin burst out of her back, destroying her shirt and completing her transformation.

Next, she walks into a mirror.

Jenna: "Wow! I look good! Wait until the Street Sharks get a load of me! Alright, let's test out my new form."

Her voice got a bit deeper thanks to her transformation.

Jenna decided to punch a wall in the restroom to test out her new Great White Shark form.

CRASH!

The result was that the wall was destroyed.

Jenna: "Ok, now I should try to change back."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she felt her fin beginning to shrink.

Her hands began to turn back to normal. Her shark teeth retracted into her gums as they were replaced by her normal teeth. Then her head turned back to normal.

Jenna groaned in pain as her hair sprouted out of her head. Finally, her skin changed back into her normal human color.

Jenna: "I should be back to normal."

That's when she noticed that her voice was normal again. Jenna looked in the mirror and smiled at her human reflection. But she then felt a bit bare and realized that she was topless. She covered her chest in embarrassment.

Jenna: (Blushing) "I can't believe this happened to me. I'm the first gene slammed person to be able to switch back to human form. Man, I can't wait to wait to eat some delicious fish later!"

Jenna: (Shocked) "No! That's my Great White Shark half talking. Alright, Jenna. You need to start thinking human thoughts. Think of things like cute boys and your education!"

After a few minutes of thinking, she no longer had a craving for fish and said with a sigh.

Jenna: "Good. I'm not craving fish anymore. Now to put on my spare tank top."

She quickly opened her bag and pulled out her spare tank top.

Jenna: (To herself) "Good thing I plan ahead."

She puts on her spare tank top.

Jenna (Determined) "Now to help the Street Sharks."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Jenna: I went out to find you guys. But you weren't in the city. So I went to find you at Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate and it looks like my intuition was right.

John: I'm glad you found us Jenna.

Me: We are too. So you found a formula that enabled you to change at will. That's cool.

Lisa: Indeed it is.

Jenna: It sure is. But how did you all get your human forms back John?

John: J.D. and everyone gave us all the power to change into our Gene-Slammer forms at will.

Me: Turns out that sharks aren't the only creatures Dr. Luther Paradigm spliced into people.

Trudy: That's right. I'm half Flying Fish.

Dayna: I'm half Octopus.

Olga: I'm half Sea Wasp.

Yuna: I'm half Viperfish.

Everyone that was gene-slammed revealed what they were slammed with.

Jenna: Wow! You guys have been through a lot!

Qin: I know.

Natasha: It was a nightmare.

Me: The Paradigm Brothers are a total menace to the laws of Mother Nature and to the entire animal kingdom in general. We have to kill them or it'll spell disaster for the whole planet.

Lisa: Indubitably.

The alarm sounded.

Computer: INCOMING CALL FROM W.O.O.H.P.

Me: On screen.

On a holographic screen was Jerry.

Jerry: Hello J.D. and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Usually you suck us into a tube that goes into your office. Never call us.

Jerry: Sorry, everyone. It turns out that the intended W.O.O.H.P. entrance I had for you is broken. Is it ok if you find another one?

Flik: That's fine by us.

Me: I know a way.

I beamed all of us all over there.

* * *

We then appeared in the office of Jerry Lewis at W.O.O.H.P. headquarters.

Me: Hello Jerry.

Jerry: Hello everyone.

Lincoln: So what's wrong with the usual way?

Jerry: Sorry about that. Turns out that specific tunnel had a broken tube.

Arcee: Don't worry about it, Jerry. These things happen.

Me: That stinks.

Kim: So what's the sitch?

Me: I take it this isn't a social visit?

Jerry: I'm afraid not.

Jerry pulled up an image of a beautiful woman.

Sam (TS): Bertha Bombshell escaped?

Jerry: Indeed she has.

Me: I take it you all have a history with her.

Sam (TS): We do.

Sam told us about her history.

* * *

Bertha Bombshell (nee Crackenshell) appears in "Pageant Problems". She was a former girlfriend of Jerry Lewis. She stole the WOOHP aging reversal serum after Jerry dropped his WOOHP ID in the outdoor parking lot. The girls arrive at headquarters after being WOOHPed and Jerry discovers that the aging reversal serum that he developed is missing. Alexandra discovers a hair strand. After analysis it is revealed that Bertha Bombshell is responsible for stealing the serum. Jerry sends the girls to investigate to Liverpool, England where Bertha lives.

While they investigate her house they discover a picture of her winning second place as "Ms. Fish and Chips". They realize Bertha wants revenge for being picked as second place. When they communicate with Jerry he reveals to them that he once dated Bertha much to their shock. He then tells them that the aging serum eventually deteriorates and orders them to take Bertha into custody to remove the serum's effects. The girls realize that Bertha is a contestant in the upcoming charitable teen contest and that is why she stole the aging serum to become her youthful self.

Before the talent portion the girls attempt to stop Bertha. Samantha uses the Web Sling Ring to stop her but backfires and the girls get caught instead. While they are trapped Bertha explains that her aim is to be the winner of the charitable teen contest. As she leaves the girls behind, the serum's effects come into effect and her body begins to mutate soon becoming elastic. Noticing her condition during the talent portion of the competition, the host eliminates her from the competition.

Angered, Bertha goes on a rampage. In her mutated form she stretches both of her legs and stomps on the stage causing the audience to flee. The girls free themselves and fight Bertha. Clover and Samantha manage to hit her with sonic missiles from the Motorboat leaving her to fall into the ocean. Still refusing to give up Bertha attacks the boat with punches. Eventually the girls succeed in defeating her with their gadgets. Jerry finally shows up and Bertha apologizes to her former boyfriend. Jerry comments that she is still the second place of "Ms. Fish and Chips" before taking her into custody.

* * *

Lola gasped in horror!

Lola: She is an absolute disgrace to Beauty Pageant stars!

Me: And we had no idea she is your ex-Girlfriend Jerry.

Laney: Talk about a bad relationship.

Me: I've seen a lot of crime documentaries where the love the woman has for the man is a lie and that they want only their money and assets. Did this happen to you Jerry?

Jerry: Yes it did.

Me: What does she plan to do?

Jerry: We believe she is going to get revenge on all beauty pageant stages.

Me: Then we have to stop her. This time we're not going to kill her.

Cybertron Scourge: Since Bertha's your ex girlfriend, we'll simply throw her in prison.

Jerry: That's fine. But I'll come with you all this time.

Me: Are you sure Jerry?

Jerry: I am positive J.D. Our sources say that she is sailing on her sea fortress to Europe. She is moving across the Atlantic Ocean at a slow and even pace.

We saw her moving sea fortress and it was an impressive piece of machinery. (Think of the Floating Sea Fortress from Campaign Master)

Me: Then we need to use our new pirate ship on her.

Rainier Wolfcastle: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) I have a plan to get myself inside Bertha's home.

Maria: And that is?

Rainier Wolfcastle: First, I'll need some ice.

Nightbird: And I'll get in through a vent shaft.

Me: Good ideas and I know what you're gonna do Mr. Wolfcastle. Like in your McBain movies.

Rainier Wolfcastle: Bingo.

Me: All right then. Lets do it.

We were off. Along the way, Nico caught a a Durant and a Hydreigon.

* * *

We were sailing on the Atlantic and we were on our ship the T.L.P.S. Phoenix Maelstrom.

Me: Steady as she goes Mr. Lincoln.

Lincoln: Aye aye captain.

Mindy C.: This is so cool being in a ship.

Nico: We built it ourselves sis.

Laney: Captain, Sea Fortress off the port bow!

We saw Bertha's Sea Fortress.

Me: Target sighted. Man your stations!

We manned our stations at the weapons and more.

Me: Time to call in the big guns to help.

I pulled out the Flute of The Flying Dutchman.

Me: Luxord, Flying Dutchman, we need your help.

I blew the flute and then out of the water breached the Flying Dutchman!

It pulled up to us.

Luxord: Hello J.D.

Me: Hello Luxord. We're going after that ship there. We're going after an evil Ex-Girlfriend of Jerry Lewis.

I revealed her history.

Luxord: You called the right people.

Me: Lets do it.

We got on both sides of it.

Me: Blow the engines of the fortress out! FIRE!

Luxord: FIRE!

We blew the engines of the fortress out.

Me: Prepare to board mateys!

We rushed into the ship.

* * *

Inside the ship in a luxurious ballroom Bertha and her followers were having an awesome party, completely unaware about us coming aboard. A magnificent ice sculpture of the statue of Aphrodite came in.

Bertha: I don't know where this ice sculpture came from. But it's perfect for me!

Suddenly, the ice sculpture shatteres to reveal Wolfcastle.

Bertha: What the?!

Wolfcastle: Ice to see you! (punches Bertha as Nightbird gets in from the vents)

We burst in and we were ready for action!

Me: Bertha Bombshell. You certainly live up to your name as a beautiful and voluptuous host.

Bertha: You just got to love this serum, Knudson. Not only do I have powers again, but it'll make sure I live forever. Just like you!

Lola: Immortality is earned, not gained!

Me: By the time we're finished with you Bombshell, you'll wish you were dead. You'll be completely helpless. Try to imagine how it would feel to live on forever, unable to do anything with all of your power. An eternity where there's nothing but you.

Lola: You are an absolute disgrace to the worlds of Beauty Pageants! True Beauty comes from your heart!

Me: That's right. Haven't you ever heard of that old saying: True Beauty Lies in the Eye of The Beholder?

Bertha: I know that saying.

Me: Good. Then you know this old saying: Beauty is Only Skin Deep. What your beauty hides, reveals your true nature.

Bertha: Why you!?

We went at her and I punched her in the face.

Lincoln just tried to zap Bertha with a massive blast of lightning, but it didn't have any effect.

Bertha: Silly Lincoln Loud! My elastic powers make me insulated to your lightning!

Me: Are you made of rubber?

Bertha: Yes.

Bertha used a stretchy fist to knock down Edd, Eddy, and Ed.

Bertha: Your 3 most powerful members got defeated in only a few seconds? I'm not impressed.

Nico: Bertha Bombshell, you have failed this world!

Rubberband Man: You're not the only one with stretchy powers!

Rubberband Man stretched his fist and slammed it into Bertha's face and it was slammed into like a fist through silly putty.

Jenna: Lets see you survive this!

Jenna turned into her Street Shark form and she bit Bertha in the leg and she screamed in excruciating pain.

Nami: You are really stretchy like my friend Luffy. Too bad you aren't as goofy as he is.

Nami bashed her in the face with her staff.

Lola bashed Bertha in her face with a powerful punch and she fired a powerful blast of fire and burned her.

Lola: Lightning may not be powerful to go through rubber but fire will melt it.

Suzi fired a powerful blast of fire and burned Bertha.

Suzi: I'm a beauty pageant star myself and you make us all look bad!

Lola: That's right Suzi!

Jerry punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach again.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Cybertron Scourge: Roger that! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Cybertron Scourge's back and 2 more heads popped out and they roared.

Cybertron Scourge: Witness the 3-Headed Dragon!

Nightbird: Right with you boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into her back and enhanced her laser guns 100-fold.

Cybertron Scourge and Nightbird: FIRESTORM LASER BURN!

Cybertron Scourge fired a massive blast of fire from all three of his mouths and Nightbird fired two powerful laser blasts and they hit Bertha and burned her.

Flik: Time for some awesome helping! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enabled him to grow butterfly wings made of grass out of his backpack and he had a sword of lightning in his hand.

Arcee: Time for some fun. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into her arm and enhanced her laser blasters 100-fold.

Flik (A Bug's Life) and G1 Arcee: LIGHTNING GRASS LASERSTORM!

Flik flew into the air and fired a massive lightning blast and Arcee fired lasers and they hit Bertha and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Bertha was down but not out.

Bertha: Get them!

Her lackeys came at us. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a massive volley of arrows flew at all the lackeys and skewered them through their heads. Killing them.

Me: Wow!

Lana: Where did all those arrows come from?

Me: Not even I can fire that many arrows all at once.

Luan: J.D. I sense a Clow Card.

Sakura Avalon: I feel it too!

Me: It's the Arrow Card.

I looked behind me and I saw The Arrow Card. 矢 Arrow is a smallish, pink girl, wearing a bluish-purple outfit consisting of shorts, a top with long, back tails, long gloves, and long boots topped with balls on the foot, with a pudding basin haircut, a red, circular gem on her hair, and two, long pigtails held by balls. Arrow carries a short bow.

Kero: The Arrow Card is an awesome marksman. She has a very good shot and can hit any target from any distance.

Me: She sure is a good shot. But she needs to go home. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and sucked her into it. She was a Clow Card again.

Me: Yes!

I signed the card.

Me: Final Smash time guys!

Lola: You got it J.D.! FIRESTORM TORNADO SPIN!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and it spun Bertha around in a massive tornado made of pure fire. Burning her.

Jerry: You are a bad girlfriend Bertha! MEGA KICK SLAM!

Jerry ran and kicked Bertha in her face with such devastating force that the impact imploded her whole face.

Bends kicked Bertha in her face and did the same thing.

Bends: Seriously babe, you need to get a real makeup stylist.

Me: You said it Bends.

Lola: (To the viewers) Never mess with true beauty from deep in your heart.

Me: You said it Lola.

Suddenly the whole fortress creaked and rocked and we were being lifted up. We went out and we saw a huge machine lifting us up. It made a loud noise like a whale.

Me: Wow!

Lana: What a machine.

Then an aqua blue light appeared and Lana saw that it was an animal crystal. It landed in her hands and it was a new Wild Zord. It was the Blue Whale Zord. It was a big whale that was aqua blue and it had gold lines on it and it had glowing blue eyes.

Lana: Wow! It's a new Wild Zord! A Blue Whale!

Me: This has to be the largest zord of them all!

Nico: Amazing! You have your very first Wild Zord, Lana.

Me: It's magnificent.

Lola: Way to go sis.

Lana: Thanks Lola.

A Crystal Saber appeared on in a holster on her left hip. Bertha Bombshell was sentenced to 90 life terms in prison without parole. She was also cursed with Eternal Life Without Eternal Youth. We put her floating fortress in Lake Huron Harbor. Bends and Jenna joined us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and another Totally Spies Villain busted.

Bertha Bombshell was the most beautiful villain but she had an extremely rotten temper. Like how Lola did on the show. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one and thanks for letting me use your Deviantart fanfic Female Street Sharks Transformation. Credit goes to you dude. The next Clow Card is The Rain. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	812. A Birthday-Wedding Adventure

HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY VINCE!

* * *

At the estate we were setting up a special ceremony in our backyard for a very special day. We were setting up decorations for a wedding and a birthday. We were also dressed up in nice clothes.

Lori: Everything literally looks perfect.

Lincoln: It sure does. This is gonna be awesome!

Me: It sure is buddy. (To the viewers) Hello everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why everything is all decorated for a wedding. Well. Today is the wedding for Vince and Carol and it's also his 24th birthday. A Double Whammy Celebration. Never have we had a wedding celebrated here. It's a first here. All of us, Vince's family and Carol's family are here. So are the teachers of our schools as well as our friends. I'm so excited. Vince named me his man of the hour for his wedding and it's gonna be great. Even the supervillains at large have a soft spot when it comes to weddings. So they are not attacking today as everyone loves weddings. We even have a special television news crew broadcasting it.

After everything was ready, Vince came out and he was dressed in an amazing white tuxedo with a cowboy hat on.

Vince: Thanks for helping me out J.D.

Me: No problem partner. I'm just as excited for this as you are.

Vince: Yeah. I'm really nervous.

Me: I know. It's stressful. Weddings usually are. But we've been through a lot over the last 3 years. It's also your 24th birthday.

Vince: I know. Talk about a double whammy.

Then the organ played the wedding march and Carla, Evelyn and Pearl were coming down the isle as flower girls spreading flowers.

Vince: Aw. My little girls are so cute.

Me: They sure are partner. They are adorable as Flower Girls.

Carol then came out and she was being escorted down the isle by Conner Pingrey and she was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress and she was so beautiful.

Vince: Wow.

Me: Carol is so beautiful in that dress.

Vince: She sure is.

Carol got to the alter. The priests were Lady Tsunade and Optimus Prime.

Lady Tsunade: Good morning everyone. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If there are any objections as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece.

Cosmo: Uhhh.

Wanda: (Angry) Talk, and I'll kill you.

Cosmo turned into a clam and shut up.

Lady Tsunade: Vincent Pusateri, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

Vince: I do.

Lady Tsunade: Caroline Pingrey Loud, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

Carol: I do.

After exchanging vows and the rings Lady Tsunade made her final statement.

Lady Tsunade: By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of Michigan, the United States of America and under the grace and love of God,

Optimus Prime: I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss each other to express your happiness.

They did so and it was a beautiful sight. Everyone cheered wildly and we were so happy for them both. Vince and Carol were now Vince, Carol, Carla, Evelyn and Pearl Pusateri.

We had an awesome reception at the estate and we were having soda, and everything. Luan caught the bouquet.

Horsea, Poliwag, Poromon, and Manaphy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VINCE!

Vince: Thanks guys.

Me: Happy Birthday and Congratulations to you partner.

Vince: Thanks J.D. You all made me so happy.

Me: Think nothing of it.

Nico: We're so happy for you man.

Vince: Thanks Nico.

Me: If you ever need any help, you know where to find us.

Lori: Carol, we're literally so happy for you and Vince.

Carol: Thanks Lori.

Leni: You totes deserve to be with him.

* * *

Later we celebrated Vince's Birthday as a bonus with a special Simulator Adventure. Vince, Carol, Carla, Evelyn and Pearl were in the Simulator. It activated and they all found themselves in the Shinobi World during the 4th Great Ninja War! In the middle of the battlefield, they saw what looked like a massive tree that reached all the way up to the stars! It was the SHINJU - THE GOD TREE! It was a massively super tall tree that stretched all the way up to the edge of the sky and it had a tremendous level of power and they saw that the moon was red like blood.

Carla: That tree is massive!

Evelyn: It's huge!

Pearl: Yeah!

Vince then sensed a tremendously strong energy signal and it was mindbogglingly strong!

Vince: Holy shit! What in the world is emitting that enormous power!?

Carol: Whatever it is, it's unbelievable!

Vince: Oh no. He's done it!

Carol: Who?

Vince: Obito has succeeded in becoming the 10-Tails Jinchuriki!

Carla: Whoa!

Evelyn: All that power is coming from him!?

Pearl: Terrifying!

Vince: And we have to make sure that he never succeeds in destroying the planet!

Vince looked up at the moon and knew what he had to do. He fired a massive energy blast right at it.

Obito: Just stay right there. Your suffering will come to an end.

Suddenly a massive explosion illuminated the sky with a deafening boom!

 _ **KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

When the smoke cleared there was absolutely nothing left of the whole moon! It was completely obliterated! Black Zetsu saw this and he was infuriated!

Vince, Carol and the girls landed! They were now in their Super Angel 20,000 and Super Angel forms.

Obito: So you all came.

Vince: That's right. My name is Vince Pusateri.

Carol: Carol Pusateri.

Carla: I'm Carla.

Evelyn: Evelyn.

Pearl: And I'm Pearl.

Vince: It's over Obito. It stops here.

Obito: Do you have any idea what you have just done!?

Carol: Destroyed your plan, that's what!

Vince: And now we're going to destroy you!

Carla: You're going to pay for your crimes!

Obito: We'll see.

Without warning, Vince punched Obito in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing into the ground. Carla and Carol fired a massive blast of Godzilla's Spiral Ray and it hit him and exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Obito got up and flew at them and Carol fired King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and it hit him and exploded all over. Evelyn fired Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray and it him him and exploded. Pearl slashed him with Destoroyah's Horn Katana with her hand in a karate chop and cleaved him right in half!

Vince: Now you will pay for your crimes in Hell! (Cups Hands to Side) KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vince fired a massive red Kamehameha Wave and it hit Obito and engulfed him!

Obito: FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!

Obito was completely obliterated in an instant and the blast killed him.

Carol: Now it's time for us to kill Madara and send him back to Hell.

Vince: You read my mind. But first.

Vince found Black Zetsu and fired a massive energy blast and it hit him as he was hiding under a rock and obliterated him in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Vince: That's it for him.

They went and faced Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Madara Uchiha's most defining trait is his monumental ego. He is an extremely overconfident, egocentric, manipulative and conceited man who cares only about might and skills, which shows as he belittles everyone he deems weaker; including the immensely powerful Kage and the formidable Kurama. The only one he respects is Hashirama Senju, whom he admired immensely but grew to hate fiercely.

Madara is a staunch and dependable battle-lover who lives and breathes to fight, which he calls "dancing". However, he only involves himself in battles he deems challenging, going as far as to keep his foes alive as long as he is having fun. On the other hand, he will slaughter mercilessly those who do not interest him or worse. Although he never bothers fighting at full strength, he shows off his powerful techniques for no other reason than that he can.

Despite this, he remains very cautious no matter what the situation. He also proves to be quite praiseworthy and honorable, giving genuine praise whenever someone exceeds his expectations and harsh but constructive criticism when he sees it necessary. However, most of his praises are followed with a statement about how superior he and Hashirama are.

Madara is cruel, aloof, self-righteous and spiteful, with a macabre sense of humour. He cannot stand being surpassed, and displays a childish obsession in settling his score with Hashirama. Growing up in an era of permanent war made him highly warmongering, belligerent, malicious and vindictive. He hated the Senju so much that he was unable to ever conceive the possibility of an armistice. He was persuaded that their offers of friendship concealed attempts to subdue his clan and sought to maintain hatred against everyone's wishes. His disregard for the welfare of anyone around him has seen him commit some fairly horrific deeds, such as manipulating events to crush Obito's spirit and dismembering both allies and enemies so he can replace missing body parts.

In stark contrast with the angry and obstreperous outburst, he frequently had as a child, Madara has near-unshakable composure, due to the loss of his former ideals. The only times he shows any signs of real emotion are when facing Hashirama or a real challenge, at which point he becomes ecstatic and acts like an overly eager child. He also proves to be a very intelligent and manipulative strategist and an expert manipulator, who devises many safeguards to ensure that things go in the direction he wants to, even when it seems he might lose. However, his inability to fathom that he could get outsmarted proved his undoing.

Madara believes that hope is seemingly irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other. He scorns visions of the world other than his own and believes that he is the only one who is able to fix the precursors' failures. He also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made him want Konohagakure to dominate every other nation, and culminated in his desire to rule reality itself. Although he believes that the Eye of the Moon Plan is the only way to make the world better, everyone else rightfully points out that his vision of a better world is in fact him being in control of everything.

All in all, Madara appears as someone utterly repulsive, whimsical and petty, who not even the Tailed Beast or his own apprentice can stand. He is unable to accept being beneath Hashirama or less worthy of the title of Hokage, and cannot bear the thought of not being the greatest in every subject, like a bratty child denied of a fancy toy. All he wants is to rise higher than Hashirama ever could, with everyone worshipping him as the god he thinks he is. He would sacrifice anyone, including his clansmen, to further his plan without remorse.

However, in every fairness, Madara is entirely complete of qualities, as he dearly loved his little brother Izuna Uchiha, even more than Itachi Uchiha did his brother Sasuke Uchiha. As a child, Madara strived to make a world safe for his family and believed that peace could be attained by coming to an understanding with his enemies, hence his friendship with Hashirama who shared his ideals. Even at this time though, he was already very pompous, domineering, boastful, and quick to blame others for his own shortcomings. Unfortunately his selfishness and rampant egomania eventually got the best of him.

While he did genuinely want the best for his clan, he could never fathom that they did not share his wishes, instead feeling they did not respect him enough. Tobirama Senju has stated that the Uchiha's Sharingan is powered by their grief and rage and fuels it in turn, at the risk of corrupting them; partly explaining why Madara sunk so low. Despite this, however, as Madara genuinely believed the Eye of the Moon Plan was for the greater good of all humanity, it is shown that his time in Konoha did influence his actions and it was not out of blind rage and hatred for Izuna's death.

However, after learning that Black Zetsu had both manipulated and betrayed him to revive Kaguya, Madara laments on the mistakes he had made and re-accepts Hashirama's friendship, effectively freeing him from his Curse of Hatred.

* * *

Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage was fighting Madara.

Hashirama: You have no idea what you're doing Madara.

Madara: I don't huh? I will become a god and bring peace to this world!

An Energy blast was fired offscreen and Madara saw it and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Madara was blown half to pieces and was regenerating.

Vince, Carol and the girls landed.

Madara: So you've come to kill me?

Vince: And send you back to Hell where you belong.

Carol: You've caused so much pain and suffering Madara!

Carla: Now you will die again!

They teleported and punched Madara in the face and kicked him. Madara teleported and Vince sensed where he was and punched him in the stomach.

Madara was in a lot of pain and he fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth.

They teleported and kicked him in the face and Madara crashed into the ground. He got up and growled at them.

Madara: I HATE YOU!

Their auras flared up with incredible intensity.

Vince: You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop us. That you're completely outmatched.

Carol: Well imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like everyone else on this planet do.

Vince: You fool! How do you think everyone here felt when you senselessly ended their lives for your own selfish gain to destroy the planet?

Carol: Well now it's your turn.

Vince: We hope you enjoy it!

They went at him and kicked him in the face together and knocked him down and flew into the air. Then they fired a massive energy blast and it hit him and exploded and he was completely obliterated in a massive fiery explosion!

 _ **KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Madara Uchiha was dead and sent back to Hell where he belongs.

Vince: Go back to Hell and stay there.

Carol: It's over. His energy signal has disappeared.

All the Shinobi cheered wildly. The war was over. Vince snapped his fingers and resurrected everyone that was killed because of Madara and Obito.

They left the Simulator and we cheered wildly for them.

Me: Way to go guys!

Varie: That was so awesome!

Vince: Thanks guys and thank you all so much for making this the best ever birthday and wedding ever!

Me: No problem partner.

Laney: We're so glad you all had fun.

Vince: Thank you all so much. All of you.

Carol: Thank you.

Everyone: You're Welcome!

It was the beginning of an awesome life together for Vince and Carol.

THE END

* * *

Another Birthday Chapter Complete.

Happy 24th Birthday to Vince Pusateri A.K.A. Vinjedi1995. It was his birthday tomorrow and we had to do a chapter for his birthday. NicoChan11 and I did this for him.

Let me know what you all think and happy birthday Vince!

See you all next time.


	813. A Genetic Teenage Scientist

At the Neptune Prison, Nico was talking to Caitlin and Dominique.

Nico: (to Caitlin and Dominique) Ok. Here are the new IDs for you. Now, just lay low until I can clear your names in Beverly Hills.

Their names for the time being are gonna be Peggy and Jenny.

Caitlin: Thanks Nico.

Dominique: Yeah as long as we're free from that bitch Mandy.

Nico: No problem. She has failed this world because of her own selfishness.

Caitlin: You got that right.

Caitlin and Dominique were placed on supervised probation and protection in San Francisco.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV, playing card games, reading books and playing portable video games. Lincoln was reading comics in his underwear.

Rhinox: Where are Caitlin and Dominique now?

Nico: They are on Supervised Probation in San Francisco, California.

Riley: I would not want to be in their shoes now.

Me: Me neither.

Beast Wars Inferno: You did the right thing helping them, boss. Now, they'll be free of any further villainous influence.

Nico: Thanks Inferno.

Maria: Vince, promise me you'll never cheat on Carol. Because if you do, (cracks her knuckles) I won't be happy!

Vince: You have my word Maria.

With us were the Genderbent Versions of the Underground City slammers. Sidney Burlington, Nate Allbright, Sheldon Castille, Georgina Montgomery, Rice Fitzgerald, Maxxine Stennson and Kendra Armstrong.

They had awesome clothes.

Sidney - Blue shirt with a stag beetle on it, black jean pants, blue combat boots, a blue jungle sleeveless trench coat with morpho butterflies on it and the kanji for Butterfly of Blue Justice. 青い正義の蝶

Nate - Red shirt with a black widow on it, yellow pants, combat boots and a red sleeveless trench coat with fire on it and the kanji for Fiery Black Widow of Valor. 燃えるような黒い未亡人

Sheldon - Green shirt with a Grasshopper on it, brown jeans, combat boots, green sleeveless trench coat with grass blades on it and the kanji for Locust of Windy Justice. 風の正義のイナゴ

Georgina - Red summer shirt with a bear on it, brown leggings, sandals and a brown sleeveless trench coat with a cave on it and the kanji for Cavern Bear of Courageous Earth. 勇気ある大地の洞窟熊

Rice - Red summer shirt with a crab on it, red jeans, red sandals, and a red sleeveless trench coat with crabs on it and the kanji for Cancer the Crab's Pincers of Water as well as the stars of the constellation of Cancer the Crab. かにのはさみの水のがん

Maxxine - Red summer shirt with a scorpion on it, brown leggings, brown sandals and a sleeveless trench coat with scorpions on it and the kanji for Scorpius the Scorpions's Sting of Justice and the stars of Scorpius the Scorpion. さそり座のさそり座の正義

Kendra - Brown summer shirt with an angel on it, blue pants, blue sandals and a sleeveless trench coat with diamond crystals on it and the kanji for Virgo the Maiden's Light of Hope and the stars of Virgo the Maiden on it. 乙女座の乙女の希望の光

Ben turned into Humongousaur!

Ben: HUMONGOUSAUR!

Humongosaur approached Kendra.

Humungousaur: Hey, Kendra. Does your Armorsight form want to arm wrestle?

Kendra: You know it Humongosaur!

Kendra turned into her Armorsight and they Arm Wrestled.

Volcana: You have nice red hair, Rice.

Rice: Thanks Claire.

Me: Wow! It's so cool having your genderbent counterparts here Sydney.

Sydney: It sure is J.D.

Sidney: (Voice Sounds like Eddie Deezen) It is truly an honor to be here.

Me: Glad to have you all here.

Jaime: Me and Team Loud Fairywind are responsible for killing our version of the Shredder. She was a monster.

Me: Very coincidental Jaime.

Nico: Yeah. The Female Ch'Rell has failed this universe.

We laughed.

Me: You said it Nico.

Lincoln: That was cool though.

Me: Yep. Sidney how did you all transform the first time?

Sidney: Well unlike what happened everyone down in the Underground City, we transformed in the park.

FLASHBACK.

Sidney: (Narrating) We were having lunch in the park and then we started changing. It was excruciatingly painful.

Sheldon - Skin turns olive green and he crouches down and grows two more sets of legs. His hair falls out and her mouth grows wider and her teeth turns into razors and he grows 6 more eyes. He grows a shell and his arms turns into spider arms.

Sheldon: (Voice distorts) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!?

Sidney - His skin turned blue and furry and his blue hair falls out and he grows taller. His hands then become claws.

Sidney: THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVER!

Nate - His skin turns blue and he grows more arms and he crouches down as hia hair falls off. He then grows a shell and his hands grows claws.

Nate: WHAT DID THAT FUCKER DO TO US!?

Rice - Her skin turns red and she grows two spines from her back. She loses her boobs and her beautiful red hair, and her teeth get sharp. Her eyes turn yellow and she grew crab claws and a crab shell.

Rice: I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS!

Maxxine - She loses her boobs and hair. Her skin turns red and she grows a scorpion tail. Her back grows bigger as she grows a shell.

Maxxine: IT HURTS!

Georgina - She loses her hair and boobs. Her skin turned brown and rocky. Her arms and legs grow.

Georgina: I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!

Kendra - She loses her hair and boobs. Her skin turns brown and her eyes fuse together.

Kendra: MAKE IT STOP!

The transformations happened so fast that it was too hard to describe them.

When they were done, they looked at themselves in the reflection of the lake and screamed in horror.

Quarry: What did the Shredder do to us!?

Shredlegs: That monster will pay for this!

Thunderlegs: Yeah!

Razorfist: She will suffer for this!

King Nail: And we'll make sure she does!

Stonebiter: No one does this to me!

Armorsight: I'll kill her for this!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: That's horrifying!

Lana: That female Shredder robbed you of your humanity!

Me: She sure did. I'm glad she's dead.

Lola: Me too.

Laney: We all are.

Jaime: We did the same thing you all did J.D. in the Underground City.

Me: We are so alike Jaime. You are a female me.

Jaime: (Laughs) Tell me something I don't know. But we found them in city and cured them with a snap of my fingers.

FLASHBACK 2

Jaime snapped her fingers and the monsters reverted back very quickly. but everyone was covering their eyes because they were naked.

Rice: Look at me naked and I'll kill you!

Kendra: I don't mind. Like what you see boys?

Loki: Very funny.

Maxxine: You look and I'll snap your fucking necks!

Georgina: And I'll rip your fucking heads off!

Sidney: At least we're cured.

Sheldon: Yeah.

Nate: We're now free.

FLASHBACK ENDS

We laughed.

Qin was reading the Cooper Clan's book and guide to thieving: The Thievius Raccoonus.

Qin: Sly, this book your family made is incredible.

Sly: Its been in my family for generations.

Qin: How long has you and your family been stealing?

Sly: I come from a long line of master thieves. All our family's secrets of sneaking and stealing were written here and its been passed down over the ages. You see the Cooper Clan specializes in stealing from criminals. After all, there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from Ordinary People. You rip off a master criminal, you know you're a master thief.

Brittney: It's true. Sly and the Cooper Clan are truly honorable thieves.

Qin: Who are the members of your family?

Sly: My family name goes back to prehistoric man, 12,000 years ago.

Sly went over the members of his family.

* * *

Caveman "Bob" Cooper – The first known Cooper, Bob was a thief from Gungathal Valley, 10,000 BC. He stole pterodactyl eggs as food for his tribe. His major contribution was the invention of the tool that became the very first cane. His special ability was being able to climb on icy surfaces, but could not do common Cooper moves such as the Ninja Spire Jump or Rail Walk. He was the first Cooper alive.

Slytunkhamen Cooper I – Sly's ancestor from ancient Egypt circa 1350 BC, he was the father of Slytunkhamen II and the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus. His signature ability was to turn invisible to aid in stealing from corrupt Pharaohs and greedy noblemen. He was the first known ancestor before the Cooper Gang's escapades in the Ice Age.

Slytunkhamen Cooper II – He was Sly's ancestor from ancient Egypt circa 1300 BC and supposed creator of the Cooper Vault. He had two canes that bore a striking resemblance to the Egyptian Khopesh. He was skilled at creating the traps that were used in ancient Egyptian tombs.

Salim al-Kupar – Sly's ancestor from Arabia, 1001 AD, Salim is said to hold the stealth of forty thieves. His weapon was a sword with a curved, hooked blade sporting a scimitar-like look, but with a much thicker blade. Naturally, he wore a turban in his Cooper Vault portrait. He has perfected a move called the Cobra Climb ability and owned a magic flying carpet. He loved to eat.

Sir Galleth Cooper – Sly's ancestor from the Medieval age, 1301 AD. He was an honorable knight and cunning thief who fought with a lance featuring a hook point. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, it is shown that he perfected the wall hook climbing technique. He was also able to smash through barriers to get to his next point using the Catapult Crash.

Slaigh MacCooper – He was Sly's ancestor from 15th Century Scotland. The strongest of all of the Coopers, he could break any lock with a single blow using his large stone cane. He was the Cooper who created the wall-edge sneak.

Rioichi Cooper – Sly's ninja ancestor from Feudal Japan, 1603 AD. He created the Ninja Spire Jump and implemented Japanese artwork of himself in his part of the vault. His weapons were two small canes, resembling hooked sais. He used the Spire Jump to sneak into heavily fortified castles in Japan. He was also responsible for the creation of the Leaping Dragon technique, allowing him to jump far distances from a ninja spire point.

Henriette Cooper – She was a female ancestor of Sly who sailed the seas circa 1616 AD and stole from other pirates. Originally wielding a hooked dagger, she lost a hand and replaced it with a hook shaped like that of the trademark Cooper cane.

"Tennessee Kid" Cooper – He was Sly's outlaw ancestor from the western United States, 1884. He carried a six-shot revolver with a hooked handle. "Tennessee Kid" also invented the Raccoon Rail Walk and Rail Slide. He used these to his advantage, due to the fact that there were many train rails all over the land.

Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III – He was a Cooper from Victorian-era London, 1839 or 1893, who was the most "gentlemanly" thief and a master of disguise. He had a cane similar to Sly's; the only difference is a red ruby-like gem at the end of its hook.

Otto Van Cooper – He was an ancestor of Sly from Germany in World War I who was a genius mechanic and skilled fighter pilot, much like Penelope. Due to his physical ineptitude, he used his talent to pull off heists with his machines facilitating his thievery. He kept some of his technical blueprints in the Thievius Raccoonus. The propeller blades of his biplane were shaped like the trademark Cooper hook.

Conner Cooper – He was Sly's father, who used the same cane that now belongs to Sly. Before being killed by the Fiendish Five, he pulled heists with Jim McSweeney and Dr. M, and created a technique to slide along lasers. He is seen as nothing more than a silhouette throughout the series. He did not write his "laser slide" move in the Thievius Raccoonus; rather, Sly learned the move while in the Cooper Vault.

Slytunkhamen Cooper III

He appears in the opening cutscene of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, shown stealing from corrupt Pharaohs, much like his father and grandfather. His cane is very similar to Sly Cooper's cane. He was presumably born between 1300 and 1280 B.C.

Drake Cooper

He created the Dive technique. The main use of this is spinning the cane while lunging forward. This move is also available as an unlockable power-up in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, and as a purchasable power-up in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves.

Sally Cooper

"Old" Sally Cooper was a female member of the Cooper Clan. She created a mobile move, the Raccoon Roll, which is only available for Sly in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Later, it was upgraded by Kelle McCooper so that it could project an electric field around the user.

Dev Cooperinda

Dev is the creator of the Slow Motion Jumps. This move is dubbed "Slow" in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, and "Thief Reflexes" in Sly 2 and Sly 3.

Chris Cooper

He invented the coin-collecting dive technique by modifying the Knockout Dive. The move comes standard in all three sequels, however, after Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, it no longer collects coins as it makes its impact, rather relying on its brute force to daze or stun enemies.

Karin Coopergiwa

She invented the Coin Magnetism technique. The name "Karin Coopergiwa" is a reference to the name of Karin Yamagiwa, who was one of the level designers for the Sly Cooper series.

Rob McCooper

Responsible for the creation of the Mine technique. He is named after Rob McDaniel, who can be seen in the credits for Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus.

B.F. Cooper

He is Sly's hyperactive ancestor who invented the Speed up the Clock technique, an ability that not only allowed security to go faster but himself in addition. He could be described as the opposite persona of Dev Cooperinda. Bentley said that he might have used it to speed up long stakeouts.

Suzanne Cooper

She had a strong aversion to water, and to counter this, she designed and documented Water Safety, a move that allowed her to jump out of water without losing a Lucky Charm. Sly used the move to his own advantage during his battles against the Fiendish Five.

Andrew Cooper

Known as Sir Andrew Cooper, he created the thief replica, or "Decoy" technique. This allowed one to distract guards, giving the user the chance to slip past them. This trick is only used in in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Seeing as he was known as "Sir" Andrew Cooper, he likely lived during Medieval times, and might be directly related to Sir Galleth Cooper.

Kelle McCooper

Kelle McCooper was a male member of the Cooper Gang who discovered how to harness the electromagnetic field created by rolling, and augmented Sally Cooper's rolling technique with an electrical aura.

Bruce O'Coop

He was an expert hacker, and was known as the smartest of all Coopers. He presumably lived in the 60s or later, due to his hacking abilities.

Matthew de la Coopeur

He was French and the slowest Cooper, creating the perpetual slow motion technique. This is available in all of the Sly games, but renamed "Thief Reflexes" in Sly 2 and Sly 3. In Thieves in Time, Bentley wondered if he was influenced by the Thief Costume's ability to slow time.

Huckleberry Cooper

Taking after the famous fictional Huckleberry Finn, he was the inventor of the ability to move, albeit slowly, while invisible. The technique itself is available in all of the Sly Cooper games.

Colonel Reid Cooper

He was the inventor of the Stun move. The freeze move is in the first game and works on all guards including bosses.

Sir Augestine of Cooper

Sir Augestine of Cooper was the inventor of the ability to briefly Defy Gravity. It is an incredible power that will let Sly fall in bottomless pits without losing a horseshoe. It is even said that Augestine could levitate for days on end and not even break a sweat; while at it, he could rob anyone he chose blind, and they wouldn't even know where he went because of the lack of tracks. This move also proves helpful when accidentally falling off of large edges and cliffs.

* * *

Qin was amazed!

Qin: Whoa! That's a long ancestry.

Me: We were surprised ourselves.

Nico: Yeah. It was something.

Qin: But I noticed in some of the pictures of Sly's ancestors what looks like a big Shadowy Owl. What is that?

Brittney: Oh that is the ultimate evil enemy of the Cooper Clan: Clockwerk.

Qin: Who or what is Clockwerk?

Brittney: He's the rival of the Cooper Clan.

Brittney went over the history of Clockwerk.

* * *

Clockwerk was born a long time before the events of the Thievius Racoonus as a Eurasian Eagle-owl with red eyes and brown plumage. No information is given of his family, real name, or early life, though it is known that, at some point he learned of the great fame of the Cooper Clan and was overcome with rage, hatred and jealousy. Due to this burning hate, he knew he had to carry on in order to wipe out the Cooper family. He made a final decision and began replacing his own body with machinery. How such advanced technology was acquired back then is still a mystery, though it may be that Clockwerk was an inventor or builder of sorts. He may have been born in the Ice Age as Clockwerk was sighted there in Thieves in Time.

Clockwerk is more than a thousand years old, enough that even in some of the oldest pictures Sly has of his family, Clockwerk's shadow can be seen in the background against the sky or moon. He has been kept alive by his fierce, fiery hatred for the Cooper family, a line he made himself a rival of. Either when, before, or after Sly was born, he formed the Fiendish Five. When Sly was around the age of eight, he led them in an attack against the Cooper family, slaying Sly's father and mother. In the process, he stole the family's sacred book of thieving, the "Thievius Raccoonus", tore the pages out of the book, and gave some of the other pages to the other four members. Even though Clockwerk was aware of Sly's existence, he doesn't hurt him. The reason for this is can be found by a famous quote from Clockwerk during their confrontation over a volcano, "...I wanted to show the world that without your precious book, the Cooper line was nothing."

Sly Cooper traveled the world with Bentley and Murray once he left the orphanage, seeking to recover The Thievius Raccoonus from The Fiendish Five, which are Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and of course Clockwerk himself.

Sly studied the pictures in the book as he recovered them; seeing Clockwerk's frame in each photo, he began to piece it together. However, it was Bentley who figured out where the evil owl was hiding, and they traveled to a volcano in Russia to finally face the murderer of his family. They went to the fictitious Krackarov Volcano on the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia. Clockwerk didn't directly meet Sly at first; instead he caught Carmelita and used her to lure Sly into a gas chamber, where Bentley saved him by hacking into the device, shutting it off. Sending one of his smaller Robot Falcons, nicknamed "Falcons", he stole Sly's cane in which Carmelita promptly helped the raccoon get it back. Finally, borrowing the Inspector's jet pack, Sly faced his robotic foe, who answered Sly's questions with what he thought to be the correct answers. The metal in Clockwerk's armor was too strong for the jet pack's bullets to break alone, so Carmelita shot the owl's body with her gun, which weakened the armor and allowed Sly to strike his foe down. Clockwerk falls into the lava only to fly back out, no longer with his wings but jets, which hold the massive owl aloft. Shooting more deadly missiles now, they continue to fight over the lava until finally the owl falls again. Sly lands on the Clockwerk pieces with Bentley's warning in his ears, that the owl will reconstruct himself if Sly doesn't finish him off fast. Sly slams Clockwerk's face with his cane, while Clockwerk shouts out, "Cooper! You will never be rid of me! Clockwork is superior!"

Though thought to be defeated, an end cutscene shows Clockwerk's head floating in the lava, as one red eye opens slowly then Murray screams after that have happened after the credits. He regenerated after Sly destroyed his head in the final battle.

Neyla betrayed Sly and the Klaww Gang, sealing her body and soul into Clockwerk. During the battle with Clock-La she claims that a new power is growing inside her, this is actually Clockwerk taking control of her body, during the final phase of the fight Clockwerk is in control of Clock-La and uses Neyla's hate to fuel himself.

Clock-La was destroyed by Sly, Carmelita, Bentley and Murray, but not before its beak clamped down and broke Bentley's legs. After Neyla's death, Sly and Carmelita destroy the Hate Chip, thus destroying Clockwerk and his remaining parts for good.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror!

Qin: That's horrible! Sly, I'm so sorry that all happened.

Sly: It's all right Qin. But thank you.

Bentley: Sly coming to the Orphanage we were in was really a blessing in disguise. Me, Murray and him were destined to become the next Cooper Gang.

Murray: You said it Bentley.

Penelope: I agree.

Qin: Did you guys beat all of the Fiendish 5?

Brittney: We sure did. Let me explain what they all did.

Qin: Okay.

Brittney revealed the history of Sir Raleigh the Frog.

* * *

Bored with a life of wealth and privilege among the aristocracy, Raleigh's criminal mind blossomed when he discovered a life of piracy. Raleigh quickly became addicted to crime, which got him noticed by the Fiendish Five. His genius for designing evil machinery also won this crime addict his place in the Fiendish Five.

After the attack on the Cooper home, Raleigh took off with the notes of Rioichi Cooper.

Years later, he had established himself near the fictitious Isle O'Wrath, situated in the center of his artificially created Welsh Triangle. Using his storm machine, he caused ships to crash, allowing him to loot them for treasure. Boarding the machine, which was contained in a blimp, Sly confronted Raleigh. Raleigh mocked Sly, saying that he and the rest of the Fiendish Five should have "finished the job" when he helped slaughter Sly's parents. Raleigh then swallowed special bees and bloated to gargantuan size, previously stating that he would "crush Sly like the insignificant bug that he is". Raleigh fought Sly on retracting platforms within the command centre of his blimp.

Despite his powerful attacks, Raleigh was beaten. Still conscious, Raleigh warned Sly of the dangers that awaited in Mesa City, where Muggshot resided. He began claiming that not even a snake could slither in without setting off alarms. Right on cue, Carmelita Fox arrived to arrest him and his crew, ending the legend of the Welsh Triangle.

* * *

Qin: So Sir Raleigh was wealthy like us.

Me: Yes. His mansion boat is in Lake Huron and it's the home of Minato and Kushina. But he was the weakest member of the Fiendish 5 from what we saw.

Sakura: Next we faced Muggshot.

Brittney: And he was a big bruiser.

Brittney revealed all of Muggshot's history.

* * *

Once a rather puny specimen of a canine, Muggshot would change dramatically after he watched the film the "Dogfather" (a pun on "Godfather") and became obsessed with becoming a gangster himself.

Dedicating himself to training the once "runt" Muggshot grew into a muscular monstrosity who soon lay waste to his enemies and became a powerful crime-lord complete with his own army of henchmen, guns and heavily guarded casinos. He then became a member of the Fiendish Five.

Muggshot was present, along with the other members of the Fiendish Five, at Sly Cooper's house when Clockwerk had them attack and kill the thief's parents so they could steal the pages of the Thievious Raccoonus, the tome detailing the Cooper's thieving skills. It is unknown what is exact roll was. He took a portion of the pages and hid them in vaults around the fictitious city of Mesa City, Utah, prompting Sly Cooper to track him down thirteen years later to retrieve the pages and defeat him.

Muggshot was the second member of the five to be defeated by Sly, the first being Sir Raleigh. After retrieving all of the pages held by Muggshot, Sly used several of his 'treasure keys' to gain access to his penthouse, where Muggshot lay in wait for him. The two fought, Sly using his agility and Mugghsot with his massive pistols. Cooper defeated Muggshot by using glass lamps to reflect light at him and make his pistols explode.

After the fight ended, Muggshot expressed his amazement at being bested by Cooper, but stated he would not be able to overcome the third member, Mz. Ruby. He was then captured by Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol as the Cooper Gang escaped Mesa City.

* * *

Qin: Wow. He must've been really tough.

Sakura: He was. But thanks to everything I learned from Lady Tsunade and everyone, I beat him with my strength.

Me: Yep. One of the most humiliating defeats is being beaten by a girl.

We laughed.

Sakura: (Laughs) That is true.

Me: And Utah is one of the states where Gambling is Illegal.

Qin: What are the other ones?

Me: Just Hawaii. It used to be Utah, Hawaii and Tennessee. But now it's down to Utah and Hawaii.

Brittney: But the one that really steamed me was the black Voodoo Magic Mystic, Mz. Ruby.

Qin: What was she like?

Brittney went over the history of Mz. Ruby.

* * *

She is a large anthropomorphic alligator named after the jewel she has embedded in her belly button - she acts as one of the game's main antagonists and is a mistress of voodoo who resides in a dark and forbidden swamp where she commands an army of ghosts and voodoo-based monsters loyal to her will.

Coming from a long line of voodoo mystics, Mz. Ruby was feared by all the other children, and delved into learning her family's magic as an escape from her loneliness. Learning how to summon the undead provided her with the only companions she had. Growing into a powerful, but deeply embittered, voodoo priestess as an adult, she turned to a life of crime to punish the world for fearing her as a child, eventually becoming the chief mystic of the Fiendish Five.

* * *

Qin: That's awful!

Brittney: Her use of the Mystic Arts for evil really infuriated me.

Laney: The saddest story was with the Panda King.

Panda King: Yes. My story was a sad one.

Brittney went over the history of the Panda King.

* * *

Panda King grew up in a small village in the Kunlun Mountains of western China. There he was astonished by the colorful fireworks displays given by noblemen every year, and yearned to become just like them. Over the years he set about perfecting his craft, until he was ready to show off his creations to the noblemen. However, they scoffed and turned him away after what they saw as a pitiful display, enraging Panda King greatly.

He again set about perfecting his craft and eventually crafted fireworks so that they could be used for military purposes. This must have been about the time he also discovered his firework "technique" called Flame-Fu. Panda King then used his new fireworks to gain his revenge on the noblemen who has shunned him before.

It wasn't long until Panda King was noticed by the Fiendish Five and taken on as their demolitions expert, gaining himself the title of "The Mad Bomber".

Panda King utilized fireworks to crush his opponents and bomb entire villages into submission - making him quite a ruthless character. In Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus, Panda King used his fireworks to bury an entire village in snow. Sly arrived to witness this and eventually came to face the villain in a pagoda atop a giant stone statue of his likeness - using, ironically, one of the fireworks to reach the top. Panda King stated he would kill Sly, but honor his Cooper ancestry by using "the beauty" of his new firework technique, "Flame-Fu".

Sly and Panda King fought, the former running to avoid the flame-throwing attacks of the latter. Sly defeated Panda King by hitting him with his hooked cane, which eventually made the panda collapse. Panda King said that he was surprised to have been defeated and was in admiration of Sly's fighting skills, fainting immediately afterwords.

Later, he was accosted by Carmelita Fox and her Interpol forces, who had been in pursuit of the Cooper Gang.

At some point between the first and third game, he escaped or was released from police-custody and returned to his daughter Jing King in China. But when a warlord named general Tsao arrived and kidnapped her, he was unable to rescue her and thus tried to become stronger through meditation. When the Cooper-gang found him they offered to save his daughter in return for him joining their gang. He reluctantly accepted.

* * *

Qin: Wow! So you redeemed yourself in the end.

Panda King: You are correct Qin.

Qin: So was Clockwerk defeated after being thrown into the volcano?

Brittney: No. Things quickly went from bad to worse when the KLAWW Gang emerged and stole his parts.

Qin: Who are the KLAWW Gang?

Neyla: They were the worst gang ever.

Brittney went over the goals and history of the KLAWW Gang.

* * *

The Klaww Gang are the primary antagonists of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. They stole the Clockwerk Parts before the game from a Museum in Cyro, Egypt, which caused the Cooper Gang to hunt them down. In order, they are Dimitri Lousteau in Paris, France, Rajan in India, The Contessa in Prague, Jean Bison in Canada, and Arpeggio and Neyla on a gigantic blimp in the sky. Dimitri has the Clockwerk Tail Feathers, which he used to illegally print fake money to become rich. He also managed a nightclub, and was a drug dealer. Rajan first had the Clockwerk Wings, which he displayed at his Ball in the hopes that they'd make him seem more like nobility. After that, he had the Clockwerk Heart, which would allow him to speed up spice production 10 fold. The Contessa had the Clockwerk Eyes, which she used to hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they'd hidden their fortunes, so she could become rich. She was a member of Interpol so she could get these criminals. Jean Bison desired to cut down every tree and dam every river in the world, a goal which he originally had before he was frozen originally. Basically, he was just a product of his time. And Neyla was power hungry, working for Arpeggio, but secretly plotting to betray him and steal away the immortality that he wanted.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror!

Qin: They were going to enslave the world!

Me: Yeah. And in the process, they would make Earth the most feared and most terrifying planet in the universe. It would be a planet of pure evil from the Darkness of Hell amplified 10 billion-fold.

Nico: I heard about that. That was terrifying.

Qin: Who are the members of the KLAWW Gang?

Laney: The first one we encountered was Dimitri Lousteau. He was in Monaco, France.

Brittney went over his history.

* * *

Dimitri grew up listening to stories of his grandfather, Reme Lousteau, recovering treasure from pirate ship wrecks. He learned English by listening to music videos and mimicking their speech.

His life of crime began when he was a passionate young art student. He developed his own style, dubbed "kinetic aesthetic," which consisted of him swinging back and forth from a rope tied around his waist and painting the canvas as he swung by. It was rejected outright by closed-minded critics and Dimitri was cast out of the art community. Angry with such, he began forging old masterpieces; his idea of punishing those with bad taste. At some point, Dimitri came into ownership of a nightclub located on the west-side of Paris, drawing in "young, chic patrons from far and wide," called the Parisian Nigthclub.

Later he and the Klaww gang robbed the Cairo Museum of Natural history where he was given Clockwerk's tail feathers. Turning the tail feathers into printing plates, he was able to counterfeit untold amounts of money. In coordination with fellow gang member Rajan, he funneled spice into his nightclub that may have been a front for his printing operation in the basement of the club.

Dimitri soon learned that Sly Cooper and his team had arrived in Paris looking to steal Clockwerk's tail feathers. After several acts of sabotage by the Cooper Gang, Dimitri ordered his guards to shoot them on sight. Dimitri's efforts to get rid of the Cooper Gang were proven to be unsuccessful when Sly confronted him in his printing press room. Dimitri tried to get Sly to leave him alone by bribing him, but Sly, befuddled by Dimitri's strange English, refused the bribe and insulted his suit. Enraged, Dimitri challenged Sly to a fight but was defeated when Sly knocked him into the printing press machine. Incapacitated, Dimitri could only watch as Sly took Clockwerk's tail feathers.

* * *

Qin: Wow. I'm sorry that happened to him.

Nico: He redeemed himself when Laney got through to him.

Brittney: Yep.

Qin: I'm glad.

Brittney: Next was the Spice Lord, Rajan. He was in India.

Brittney revealed the history of Rajan.

* * *

Rajan grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market. As he got older, his business expanded and he eventually earned a seat in the prestigious Klaww Gang.

The Cooper Gang targeted Rajan after Bentley learned that he was in possession of the Clockwerk Wings. They broke into his party at his newly purchased Ancestral Palace in India. Soon after Sly arrived at the ballroom's balcony, he took recon pictures of Rajan and the Clockwerk Wings, along with some pictures of the Klaww Gang and the police. As Sly headed back to the hideout, Bentley presented their first operation on the heist is to use the cops to their advantage and to deal with the chopper patrolling the palace as Bentley said it was a menace to future air assaults.

Since Bentley and Murray could not get to the palace because the entrance was closed, Sly was to pickpocket five guards at separate posts for their keys to gain access to the winch to open the drawbridge.

As Bentley planned to use the cops to their advantage on the heist, he sent Sly over to the palace's doors. As Sly knocked on the door, however, the bouncer denied to let Sly in as he told him about the dress code. In order to get a tuxedo, Sly broke into the guest's house and found a separate piece of clothing as he raided every bedroom. Sly then returned to the palace doors and gained entry to the party. As Sly arrived at the party wearing a tuxedo, Bentley advised him to dance with Carmelita while on the heist to keep everyone distracted, but told him to impress her first. Sly encountered Neyla at the party and offered her a dance. After the two danced, Carmelita went up to Sly and accepted his offer to dance with her.

Once Murray passed through the entrance, he made his way towards a pre war turret and used it to take out the chopper after having an aerial attack with it.

The Cooper Gang regrouped at their hideout as Bentley now planned their heist to steal the Clockwerk wings that involves an electronic winch and a saw blade.

In order to create the saw blade, Sly headed over to the elephant's pen to collect their gemstones off their head dresses. Once Sly entered beneath the pen, however, he scared some mice that ran to where the elephants are, scaring them and driving them outside. As Sly rushed outside, he found the elephants rampaging around the palace. Sly managed to collect their gemstones as jumped on top their backs and whacked them off with his cane.

Sly broke into the vault room where he searched underneath tables to find the combination to the vault. Once Sly found it, he typed it down on a number pad, opening the doors and allowing Murray and Bentley in the boardroom. Bentley planned to hack into the palace's computers to gain access to the ballroom's electronic winch. While doing that, Sly and Murray defended him as the guards appeared and attacked them. After gaining access, Bentley left the boardroom with Murray.

The Cooper Gang was ready to pull their heist operation: Hippo-Drop. Bentley planted explosives upon the bridge leading to the guest room as a way to lure the guards watching the wings away. Sly then distracted Carmelita and the party guests while Murray lowered himself down on an electronic winch above the ballroom to quickly detach the Clockwerk Wings and escape. As soon as Murray escaped, Sly ditched Carmelita. As Murray left the party, Bentley defended him with his RC Chopper, after which, they fled back to their hideout.

When Carmelita realized she was tricked by Sly, she revealed herself to the public and began making arrests left and right. With the wings stolen and his reputation ruined, Rajan went into hiding, deep in the Indian jungle. Although the gang was victorious, Sly knew that Rajan was still out there and that it wasn't over just yet.

After a small break, the gang headed back to the now closed temple and found out that Rajan had gone into hiding deep in an old abandoned temple, reconstructing it into a spice production facility. Sly entered the temple and took some recon photos of Rajan and the Clockwerk Heart. One half of the Clockwerk Heart was being used to increase Spice Production and the other was used by Rajan as a weapon on his staff.

Rajan had an satelite array driven by an elephant. Bentley planned to get rid of it as he sent Sly to feed the elephant spices to make it run away in rage.

Sly picked up a water bug to carry to Rajan's office for Bentley to monitor from its radio frequency. In order to keep it from getting angry and from alerting the guards, Sly placed the water bug in little pools to calm it down. Once Sly made to Rajan's office, he placed the water bug in a pool after getting past laser security.

As Rajan kept his operation blueprints on his person, the gang needed a safe way of getting close to steal them, but Rajan was impervious to Bentley's sleep darts so Bentley had to find another way of putting him to sleep. He discovered that Rajan had an insatiable appetite for Indian watermelons which, if eaten whole, would put even Rajan into a deep sleep. By leading Rajan to three different watermelons, Bentley was able to steal all three blueprints but the violation of his personal space spooked Rajan and forced him into hiding in his temple.

To get Rajan out of hiding, the gang decided to flood him out by destroying the dam behind the temple. Bentley planned to destroy it with an auto piloted helicopter, but did little damage as the helicopter was stuck by a piece of the dam, causing it to crash.

Sly entered the spice grinding facility to destroy the spice grinder. He managed to get past laser fences by destroying them with a tnt barrol he walked over in. Once Sly reached the spice grinder, Bentley informed him that destroying the grinder will put Rajan out of business and give him no reason to stay. As soon as Sly destroyed the grinder with a tnt barrel, Rajan's voice was heard through a speaker, shocked to see spice production stopped.

As Sly went after the Clockwerk Heart producing spice, he ran into Neyla who led Sly to the entrance of it. To gain control of the crane holding the heart, Sly pickpocketed two guards with keys. Once Sly used the keys on the controls, the crane dropped the Clockwerk Heart. Sly then walked over to the heart and took it.

Bentley made a contract to acquire a cherry bomb 500 for the heist in exchange for a giant ruby. Sly acquired a ruby from the roof of a temple. Bentley and Murray soon appeared and took the ruby to their contractors who gave them the ruby, in honor of their bargain.

The Cooper Gang planned their final operation: Wet Tiger. To start the operation, Murray lifted a lever to open the elephant statue's mouth revealing a door filled with water, while Bentley covered him in the helicopter as he destroyed hunter seeker bombs. Once Murray finally lifted the lever, Sly hid inside a tnt barrel and walked it to the elephant's mouth, causing it to explode and flood the temple with water. When this was successful, a mad Rajan finally showed his face and yelled at the Cooper Gang to face him.

Neyla reappeared right after, seemingly wanting to help the gang in their battle against Rajan. However, she betrayed them, knocked Sly out and watched as Murray and Rajan were pitted against each other. Even with the help of his guards and his upgraded staff, Rajan was defeated and passed out, leaving Murray to claim the Clockwerk heart, but leaving him very tired and no match for the incoming police. Neyla quickly turned the Contessa against Carmelita and got Rajan, Sly, Murray and Carmelita arrested, as Bentley watched helplessly from a distance.

As was revealed in the games ending credits, after his incarceration, Rajan reformed and became an owner of a rug dealership franchise in North America.

* * *

Qin Gasped.

Qin: That's horrible!

Neyla: I know. I was a member of the KLAWW Gang myself. But thanks to Brittney and everyone, I was redeemed and saved from myself.

Brittney went over Neyla's history.

* * *

Neyla was born into poverty on the streets of New Delhi in India, and the deprived life she had there propelled her to aim high. She attended a university in Britain, where she set up an elaborate ring of students to complete her homework for her. When the ring was broken, Interpol were so impressed at her ability to foment criminal schemes that they offered her a job, as she could access the mind of the lawbreaker, which would be an invaluable asset in this capacity.

Constable Neyla was the assistant of Inspector Carmelita Fox. She was partnered with the Inspector following the events of the Thievius Raccoonus affair, and was present during a Cooper Gang-engineered break-in at the Museum of Natural History in Cairo. During a situation in which Sly looked complicit in the absence of the Clockwerk Parts, she seemingly bought time for Sly by mentioning the KLAWW Gang's possible involvement. It was not only a distraction but a lead to encourage Sly into chasing them down to retrieve all the Clockwerk Parts for her. Neyla's distraction worked, as Carmelita was unable to stop Sly from fleeing.

Later, Neyla met up with Sly in Paris and offered a key to Sly for the back door of Dimitri's nightclub. Seemingly now an ally of the Cooper Gang, she continued to offer help and support to them.

In India she was, along with Carmelita, the Contessa and many other Interpol agents, present at KLAWW Gang member Rajan's palace undercover. She clandestinely met up with Sly and danced with him. Carmelita interjected, requesting a dance from Sly. Fox was unaware of his true identity due to an elaborate disguise employed by the thief, and Neyla stood back at this point, taking an incriminating picture of the two together. At Rajan's spice factory in the same country, Neyla once more offered her services to Sly, but machinated events to land Carmelita, Sly, Murray and Rajan in the custody of Interpol. Murray did not yet understand why she didn't help when Sly was hurt. She was commended by the Contessa, who took charge of the arrested captives.

Neyla was subsequently ordered to arrest the Contessa in Prague, and was afforded a team of mercenaries equipped with planes, tanks and other weaponry to do this. She succeeded in arresting the Contessa, and was promoted to Captain.

She later tailed the Cooper Gang to Nunavut Bay in Canada, where she flew a special aircraft against the Cooper Gang during a daring train robbery. She was defeated by Bentley's RC chopper, but stayed in Canada to command a police unit to track down the escaped Interpol captives- including Carmelita.

It was revealed aboard the blimp of Arpeggio, KLAWW Gang engineer, that Neyla was in fact an employee of Arpeggio, and that she had assisted the KLAWW Gang during the entire affair. After Sly failed to pull Clockwerk apart, Neyla soon betrayed Arpeggio, killing him, and commandeered the Clockwerk Frame, which Arpeggio had reconstructed.

While making their way to Paris, Neyla had to keep up her strength by draining power from the blimp's engines. The Cooper Gang planned to destroy the engines to weaken Neyla to a state in which they can attack. Once done, Inspector Fox soon contacted Bentley and offered her services to help the Cooper Gang fight Neyla in her new form, but had trouble locating the blimp. Sly flew to the top of four radio towers, boosting their energy to give alert to Carmelita. Once she arrived in her helicopter, Sly hopped on and used its turret to take down Neyla. However, Neyla suddenly crashed into the blimp, causing it to explode. She then noticed Bentley and Murray inside the Northern Light battery and snatched them in it to lure Sly. Once Sly made his way to Neyla after soaring the blimp's debris, he attacked her in the face, causing her to crash into the streets of Paris. Before the Cooper Gang could celebrate their victory, however, Neyla was still active as she summoned a laser barrier around them. As the Cooper Gang took cover, Bentley recalled Neyla mentioning a hate chip as her source of power. This encouraged Murray to make his way to Clockwerk's head where the hate chip is and opened its mouth to reveal Neyla, now as a holographic head, vowing to have revenge on the Cooper Gang and destroy them. Bentley then approached Clockwerk's head and placed bombs by its sides to take out the laser field. Before disappearing, Neyla threatened the Cooper Gang that they will not defeat her ever. The hate chip was soon revealed, and Bentley grabbed it, but was then crippled as Clockwerk's head fell on top of him. Luckily, Murray saved him. Neyla was soon killed as Carmelita showed up and destroyed the hate chip, causing the Clockwerk parts to slowly disappear along with Neyla.

* * *

Qin gasped.

Neyla: I know. It was my dark self that was the source of it all.

Qin: I'm glad that she's dead and gone for good.

Me: Me too Qin.

Qin: Who was the 3rd member?

Lucy Loud: That would be The Contessa.

Brittney: Leni would hate her.

Brittney revealed the history of The Contessa.

* * *

When she was younger, the Contessa once married a wealthy aristocrat who "mysteriously" died of poisoning after the wedding. After gaining her fortune, the widowed Contessa used her psychology and psychiatry skills she learned in school to become Interpol's top interrogator. She would use her hypnosis techniques to reform criminals to a better life, but only after she makes them tell her where they keep their loots so she can have them for herself.

The Contessa first appeared in Episode 2 at Rajan's ball, accompanying Carmelita Fox and Constable Neyla undercover. She later appeared with them at Rajan's spice temple, where she placed Sly, Murray, and Carmelita under arrest (after Neyla betrayed all three of them). Following her to Prague, Bentley bugged her with his sleep darts, which he had discovered would transmit the sound of her voice after making contact, resulting in her unwittingly revealing Sly's location in her prison. Later on, Murray is held hostage by the Contessa who is working on controlling Murray's mind with her hypnosis. He discovered her to be a secret member of the Klaww Gang, hypnotizing criminals to learn the location of their loot. She was also using illegal spice to help with the hypnosis and contributed hypnosis light wave generators to Arpeggio's blimp.

After failing to hypnotize Murray, the Contessa fled from her clinic and escaped to her castle estate, where she held possession of the Clockwerk Eyes and had Carmelita bound to an Iron Tech 250 in her re-education tower, where she tortured her and attempted to brainwash her with the Eyes and make her take the fall for her at Interpol.

Whilst the gang headed there to get the Eyes back, a war broke out between the Contessa and Constable Neyla, in which both had their own respective armies at their disposal. The Contessa's immediate plan, and one Sly and his friends would not allow, was to brainwash Carmelita with a Mind Shuffler into becoming her personal slave, so that she would take the fall at Interpol. However, Sly, Bentley, and Murray stopped her plans and Sly defeated her in combat.

Apparently, the Contessa knew all about Sly's family line, and even taunted him into fighting. Even after losing once and playing the innocent routine, she still declared herself mentally superior to Sly's gang. However, after fighting and defeating her for a second time, it is clear that Sly, Murray, and Bentley are a much tougher match. The Contessa is then arrested and stripped of her title.

She is mentioned by Arpeggio later on in the game when he reveals his master plan to Sly, speaking of her skills in hypnosis aiding the plan to hypnotize Paris. During the credits of Sly 2, it is said that after her incarceration, the Contessa became a highly successful real estate broker, with her clients displaying eerie hypnosis-like symptoms. Nonetheless, it is not known if this is actually true, seeing as how Dimitri was revealed to be a criminal even though he was stated to have become a dance teacher. In the second Sly Cooper comic, she is shown as serving time in Heathrow Prison, with her cell underneath Muggshot's. The time stamps for these events are not given. The slide could be years in the future the jail being the present.

* * *

Qin gasped.

Qin: Another good cop gone bad.

Brittney: We blew up her rehabilitation prison and her nice estate is now the house of The Goths of Darkness.

Qin: I saw that. That house is amazing!

Lucy Loud: It's an amazing and perfect house for us.

Olga: Yep.

Lana: But we then faced Jean Bison.

Brittney went over Jean Bison's history.

* * *

Jean Bison first appeared in Episode 2: "A Starry-Eyed Encounter", along with the first appearances of the Contessa and Arpeggio, at a ball Rajan was hosting. It is safe to assume he was a VIP at the event. He later appeared beside Rajan as they watch Sly dance with Neyla, commenting that he wished Rajan's spice shipments moved as well as Sly.

Despite his backwards, low-tech ways and old-style thinking, Jean Bison ended up with four of the Clockwerk Parts: the Lungs, Stomach, and Talons. When Sly first encountered him in a log cabin to take pictures of the train routes, he overhead him talking to Arpeggio through a speaker, Sly learned that Jean Bison attached the Lungs and Stomach to his three Iron Horse trains, allowing them to run day and night without stopping. Sly also learned that he hid the blueprints of them in his trophy bass, which Sly managed to steal one in the cabin Bison was in. Sly then went over to another cabin where the second blueprint was being guarded by ducks. Sly acquired the blueprint from the trophy bass there and then went after the third blueprint in a cabin guarded by mooses. As Sly managed to acquire all the blueprints, he went to the top of mountain where a satelite dish is to intercept with Iron Horses GPS data.

The only way into the Iron Horse trains was through the caboose which were locked tight. In order to open them, Sly had to collect spices from several balloons in the sky to use as explosives as Murray flew him in an ice plane. After finishing collecting spices, Sly then had to land directly on the train's cabooses in order to open them. After that, however, Murray was captured by Inspector Fox. Sly was to follow Inspector Fox to pickpocket her for her three keys to Murray's cell.

Bentley entered the first Iron Horse train and made his way to the front of the train where one of the lungs is. Bentley stole the part and got off the train.

On the second Iron Horse train, Bentley used his RC chopper to destroy the train's defense system.

Murray snatched two bear cubs in order to lure a bear and destroy and cage protecting a hand rail. As he brought the two bears to over the hand rail's cage, the begin to fight which the mother bear noticed and destroyed the cage to stop the cobs from fighting.

Sly made his way inside Iron Horse 2. He made his way to the front of the train and stole the other lung there.

Iron Horse 3 was going too fast for the Cooper Gang to follow in town, so they drive in the hand cart from earlier and after the train. As Sly made halfway through the train, Neyla appeared in her biplane, preventing Sly from moving forward. Luckily, Bentley unleashed his RC chopper upon Neyla and defeated her with it. Once Sly made it to the front of the train, he found the Clockwerk stomach to be bolted down by Jean Bison. Neyla reappeared in her biplane, but was defeated again by Bentley's RC chopper. Bentley then crashed his RC chopper into the train's smoke stack, freeing the Clockwerk Stomach.

After losing three of his Clockwerk parts, Jean Bison escaped to his large lumber camp on the coast of Northern Canada and continued his true operation—using his giant attractor to collect the light energy of the Aurora Borealis into his Northern Light Battery for Arpeggio's blimp. While Sly heard him talking to himself, he also began preparations for his Lumberjack Games, a competition for which he put up his Clockwerk Talons - that he'd been using to cut down trees - as a trophy to bring in the competition. This drew Sly and the Cooper Gang like moths to a flame. After setting up the northern lights battery for their transport to Arpeggio's blimp, they entered the games.

However, during the games, Jean Bison persuaded the judges to give him tens, making the Cooper Gang knock them out and dressed up like them. Despite stellar performances and cheating to make Jean Bison lose, the three were captured as Jean saw threw their disguises and threw the talons at them. While the Cooper Gang was in his custody, Bison had his men raid the gang's hideout and steal all of the Clockwerk Parts that the gang had collected and sold them to Arpeggio (including the talons). He then revealed this to Bentley after he escaped and called him stupid for being a turtle. Bentley was then forced into a battle with Bison and, using the lumber camp's equipment, Bentley was able to beat him. As he laid there in defeat, he claimed how times have changed after losing. Just then, a man on the speaker told Bison that Arpeggio is coming to pick up the Northern Light battery.

According to the ending of Sly 2, although he was not arrested, Jean Bison somehow turned over a new leaf and went to work for the EPA, and froze yet again on a mission to save baby penguins.

* * *

Qin: That's awful. I feel sorry for him.

Sly: I feel the same way too.

Jean Bison: I appreciate your concern Qin. Thank you.

Qin: You're welcome.

Brittney: But then we faced Arpeggio. He was the leader and mastermind of it all.

Brittney revealed the history of Arpeggio.

* * *

Arpeggio attended a prestigious boarding school, so his background life and information on his parents are a mystery. He was at the top of his class intellectually, excelling in all subjects, but due to his tiny body and wings, he was unable to fly, and fell behind the other kids physically. Furious at his feeble body, he focused his powerful mind to find a cure. His studies led him to the works of the Italian Renaissance Masters, whose notes and machinery designs served as a spring board for the sinister young genius. Eventually, Arpeggio constructed a large blimp, which served as his home and base of operations. He also had an army of toucan individuals equipped with his weapon designs act as his security forces and servants. Arpeggio's blimp fortress managed to act as a slight substitute for him to be able to be in the air. His small size was also compensated for when he used a mechanical birdcage on wheels to travel. Still, the evil mastermind wanted a way to make up for his feeble body.

At some point, Arpeggio became fixated on the infamous owl, Clockwerk. The ancient bird had kept himself alive for thousands of years with a new, robotic body, and immense feelings of jealousy, anger and hate. After being defeated by Sly Cooper and his allies, Clockwerk was reduced to a pile of immobile parts put on museum display. Arpeggio was determined to use this mechanical frame to give himself a new body. However, his purpose was no longer merely to be able to fly, but to become immortal, through Clockwerk's mastery of hatred. At some other point, Arpeggio met the young Neyla, who had an impressive ability of persuasion and manipulation of others. She was said to be his protégé, though the extent of their relationship is unknown. She agreed to serve as his lieutenant in his endeavors to gain power through Clockwerk. Despite her seemingly unwavering loyalty, Arpeggio was unaware that Neyla was truly only concerned with her personal interests. Their affiliation to each other was kept a dark secret to all but themselves.

At some point, a criminal organization, the Klaww Gang, was assembled, with Arpeggio as chief inventor and leader. His brilliance made him the mastermind behind their illegal spice trading ring, which would be the starting point of his ultimate goal. Arpeggio knew that bringing together the Clockwerk parts would not be as difficult as creating a large amount of hatred. The Clockwerk Frame needed hatred in order to be fueled to immortality. Arpeggio concluded that spice consumption made one mad, and they could then be hypnotized into a state of hatred. The negative energies would bring forth Clockwerk's immortality, which Arpeggio desired more than anything. Each individual member of the gang contributed a significant factor for Arpeggio's plot. Dimitri was the owner of a night club in Paris, which he used to widely distribute spices. The spices were grown by Rajan in India. The Contessa used her hypnotist expertise to be used on Arpeggio's blimp, which would transmit flashing lights to hypnotize those that consumed the spices. Jean Bison managed to collect the energies of the Northern Lights to use as waves in this mesmerizing process. Ultimately, Arpeggio would use his blimp to create a hypnotic light show to hypnotize the citizens of Paris into extreme hatred.

Despite their contributions, the Klaww Gang was unaware of Arpeggio's intent to become immortal. After he had been defeated by Sly Cooper and his allies, Clockwerk was reduced to a pile of immobile components put on display in a Cairo museum. Arpeggio and his gang orchestrated a break in of the museum and stole the parts. Each member was given some of Clockwerk's pieces, which they used in their own trivial schemes. Arpeggio held onto the Clockwerk Brain. He then prepared for the next portion of his plan alongside Neyla, whom the rest of the Klaww Gang saw as a mere police officer; she had gone undercover within Interpol as a constable and partner to Carmelita Fox. Behind-the-scenes, Arpeggio and Neyla devised a way to get the other parts back from the rest of the gang. Sly Cooper and his close friends, Bentley and Murray, broke into the same museum in hopes of stealing and destroying their old foe's pieces. They were confronted by Inspector Fox and Constable Neyla. Carmelita revealed that the parts had already been stolen, believing Sly had the motive, and Neyla pointed out that the crime scene made it look more like a Klaww Gang operation. Sly was interested in the gang name, it being his only lead on finding Clockwerk's parts, and escaped.

With Sly on the scent, Arpeggio waited while he defeated the other members and collected to parts for him. All the while, Neyla assisted Sly and his gang, though she truly just wanted to go after the parts herself. Arpeggio was first seen by the Cooper Gang while attending a ball at Rajan's palace along with the rest of the Klaww Gang. He was taken in a recon photo, and Bentley described him as a specialist in exotic technology. Neyla later revealed her true colors to the Cooper Gang, and was allowed to toss them in jail by Arpeggio, overjoyed to finally be able to pursue to parts alone. She then betrayed Interpol, even after being promoted to Captain Neyla due to her actions in apprehending the Contessa. Sly and his gang made it out of prison and continued gathering parts. In Jean Bison's camp, Sly overheard a telephone conversation between Bison and Arpeggio, the latter being heard on speaker. Bison was trying to convince his friend to sell him the Clockwerk Brain, but Arpeggio pointed out that Bison already had more parts than anyone else. Later, in Bison's second base, he discovered the Cooper Gang and took them prisoner. His men raided their hideout and stole all of their accumulated Clockwerk parts.

Jean Bison sold every part to Arpeggio and had them transported to his blimp, which was en route to pick up the large battery containing the Northern Lights. Sly and his allies escaped imprisonment, defeated Bison, and went to stow away on Arpeggio's blimp. They were lifted into the air when the blimp picked up the battery, Arpeggio unaware that the gang had emptied it of its electric charge to stuff themselves inside. They devised a plan to get inside Arpeggio's Blimp HQ and stop Clockwerk from being reassembled. Time was short, however. The blimp was on its way to Paris, where Arpeggio's plans would come together, though the Cooper Gang was unaware of this. Inside the Blimp HQ, Sly took recon photos, and found that Clockwerk's body had already been put back together. A pair of spinning magnetic inducers circling the Blimp HQ's walls were holding the parts together. At the front of the HQ, Sly discovered that Arpeggio and Neyla were aboard, waiting to power up the Clockwerk Frame. Bentley told him to reverse the polarity of the magnetic inducers, hoping that the result would pull Clockwerk apart. This, however, had the opposite effect. The parts fell from their wires holding them up to the ceiling, but locked together instead of breaking.

Arpeggio and Neyla were alerted by the shocking boom, which also destroyed the equipment and desk in Arpeggio's office. They came out to see what had happened, and Arpeggio was greatly pleased to discover that Clockwerk was locked together. He and Neyla went down to the lower platform, where Clockwerk's body lay in wait. Sly revealed himself, much to Neyla's dismay. However, rather than being angered with Sly's appearance, Arpeggio was grateful for his inadvertent contribution to his plans. He explained how everything had played out to his and Neyla's exact specifications, and how he was getting ready to fuse with Clockwerk to become a new, immortal being as the Paris light show caused immense hatred among the city's population. Sly described Arpeggio's forced hatred on the Paris citizens as "outlandishly cruel," but Arpeggio was unconcerned with all but his success and eternal life. He then told Neyla to keep Sly covered as he approached Clockwerk, but at that instant, she betrayed him. Using her whip, Neyla knocked over Arpeggio's birdcage, leaving him helpless on the floor. She then leaped in front of him, and knelt down to her former master, taunting him. Neyla had been manipulating Arpeggio all along to get Clockwerk for herself.

Neyla called Arpeggio stupid for not believing she would double-cross him just as she did everyone else. She then turned to Clockwerk and jumped inside his open mouth. The body then slowly rose, its eyes glowing. Arpeggio was distraught at Neyla's betrayal, saying that she was his protégé, not the next candidate for his immortality. He demanded that she exit the Clockwerk Frame, trying to conjure some threat. Before he could finish speaking, Arpeggio was grabbed by and crushed in Clock-La's beak, killing him. His feathers scattered, his wheel-cage was shattered, and his monocle rolled to a stop at Sly's feet. Neyla then proclaimed herself to be "Clock-La," and flew through the Blimp HQ's front window. However, the maniacal monstrosity was defeated by the Cooper Gang, and Arpeggio's plans never came to fruition.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror.

Qin: That's horrifying!

Arpeggio: (British Accent) It was. I don't know what I was thinking. But I let powerlust take hold of me.

Qin: But I'm glad Brittney and everyone helped you redeem yourself. But how did Clockwerk die?

Me: That was the confusing part. Clockwerk lived for 12,000 years because of his extremely intense burning hatred and jealousy towards the Cooper Clan. The reason for this is because of his power source: The Hate Chip.

Brittney: It was his energy source. It was the power from that chip that kept him going for 12 millennia. Fueling him with indescribable levels of hatred and jealousy. I crushed that chip with my bare hands and destroyed it. I also got a massive mega power boost as a result. The parts aged and deteriorated in front of our eyes. 12,000 years have caught up to him fast and disintegrated him into dust.

Me: And now he's fried chicken in the darkness and fire of Hell.

Qin: Good riddance.

Me: We all teamed up and took him down. We ended the Terror of Clockwerk after he caused 12,000 years worth of pain and death.

Nico: Clockwerk, you have failed this world for 12,000 years.

We laughed.

Rice: That was funny.

Natasha: (Polish Accent) I'm glad he got what he deserved,

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. Clockwerk was a monster from the pit of evil.

Rachel S.D.: I'm glad he got what he deserved.

Vince: Me too.

Qin: Oh yeah. Carmen, I heard you and Maria know the Get Help strategy?

Maria groaned.

Maria: (Groans in humiliation)

Carmen: As a matter of fact we do. It was an idea we got from Thor.

Maria: It's so humiliating.

Me: It may be humiliating but it works sometimes.

Maria: Easy for you to say.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we found out that DNAmy was up to no good.

Kim P.: DNAmy? I thought she stopped her ways.

Me: You dealt with her before Kim?

Kim P.: I sure did.

Kim told us her history.

* * *

Amy is possibly the most dedicated "cuddler" (or Cuddle Buddy collector) in the world. After collecting every cuddle buddy ever made, she still wasn't satisfied so she began splicing the DNA of real animals to reflect the chimeric nature of the stuffed toys. Amy Hall, known as DNAmy by her former colleagues, is a disgraced geneticist who was shunned by the scientific community for her unorthodox and unethical splicing experiments.

She was first encountered in the Season 1 episode "Downhill" by Ron and Mr. Barkin when they stumbled across her while searching for the Mount Middleton monster, which turned out to be one of her creations. DNAmy took Ron and Mr. Barkin prisoner after their presence near to her lair which threatened to expose experiments to the authorities. She successfully melded Mr. Barkin with Rufus to create a naked-molerat-man creature, before being defeated by Kim Possible. She was then briefly referenced, though not explicitly named, in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", as the scientist who genetically altered the villain Montgomery Fisk, so that he could become Lord Monkey Fist. (Based on production order, this occurred prior to "Downhill").

DNAmy went underground for the rest of Season 1, reappearing in the Season 2 episode "Partners", in which she co-stared alongside Dr. Drakken, who sweet talked her into creating a giant reptilian hybrid creature with which to destroy Middleton as a prelude to taking over the world. DNAmy's second cameo at the end of the episode "Oh Boyz", in which she briefly appeared in the audience during a prison concert given by Señor Senior Junior.

DNAmy's next appearance, originally scheduled to be her last, was 2 episodes prior to the Season 3 finale when she kidnapped the Sensei of the Yamaguchi Ninja School in Japan in order to attract the attention of fellow villain Monkey Fist with whom she was infatuated. For much of the episode, she used the alias "Gorilla Fist", her true identity was not revealed until the closing scenes of the episode.

Her first appearance of Season 4 was in "Grande Size Me" (minus her bio-engineered "Gorilla suit"), amongst a bunch of other villains at Jack Hench's attempt to sell off his latest invention. She later appeared in "Homecoming Upset", where she made a surprise cameo in the crowd during homecoming game. Her last appearance was in "Graduation" were appeared at Drakken's award ceremony, clearly not happy for his success. She also appears during the credits with Adrena Lynn admiring the statute form of Monkey Fist.

* * *

Me: Just what the universe needs. Another fucked up mad scientist running amok.

Kim P.: Thankfully she's not like the Paradigm Brothers.

Maria: Well, DNAmy doesn't seem the type of evil scientist to experiment on humans. At least, not on the same level as the Paradigm brothers anyway.

Kim: Well, there's still the matter of her other crimes.

Me: Then we won't have to kill her. But still she has to pay for her crimes.

Nico: We'll put her in prison with Monkey Fist.

Lincoln: It says here that she has a mad crush on Monkey Fist.

Me: (Shudders) I know that feeling. But it says here that she is hiding in a mountain in Idaho. Lets get her!

We were off to the Sawtooth Mountains in Idaho.

* * *

SAWTOOTH MOUNTAINS, IDAHO

* * *

We were flying over the Sawtooth Mountains in South Central Western Idaho. It was a beautiful place.

Me: Wow. The Sawtooth Mountains in Idaho. One of the Rocky Mountains most beautiful mountain ranges.

Lynn: They sure are beautiful.

Sakura Avalon: They sure are pretty. I wouldn't mind coming here for vacation.

Madison: Me neither.

Nico: Same here.

Me: Idaho has a lot of history here. Idaho is known for it's potatoes and they don't call it the Spud State for nothing.

Lana: Oh yeah! Also these mountains were home to the Sawtooth Wolf Pack.

Me: I saw those wolves and they were beautiful.

Laney: They sure were.

Me: Wolves are my favorite creatures on Earth and they are so beautiful.

Isabel: They are a majestic symbol of leadership, compassion and energy.

Me: Yep. And they are yours and my spirit animal.

Isabel: Yep.

I sensed out for DNAmy's signature and we saw a house in the middle of the mountains.

Me: Target sighted.

We flew down and we saw DNAmy!

DNAmy: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome.

Me: DNAmy, I presume?

DNAmy: That's right. Hello Kim. It's a pleasure to see you again.

Kim P.: I take it you know what we are here for.

DNAmy: I do. You want to throw me in prison.

Nico: That's right.

Then numerous Mutated Animals appeared.

Me: Wow! Look at all of them!

William: You know, I'm surprised you don't mutate humans like the Paradigm brothers do.

DNAmy: Oh, come now. I have done human testing. But I always made sure that the test subjects would retain their humanity. And besides, using mutated animals is much more simple!

Spiderman: At least you've got standards. But we're still locking you up!

Me: You got that right.

DNAmy: You're more then welcome to take me to prison.

Sydney: Good!

DNAmy: If you can defeat 1000 of my minions!

Eddy: (the mutated animals charge at us) Oh, fuck me!

Me: Wow! You sure have been busy.

Sakura Avalon: Look at all of them!

Nico: At least you respect human life DNAmy. Dr. Paradigm and his brothers don't give a flying shit about it.

Carol: No they don't.

Stacy: Yeah. They robbed us of our humanity and destroyed many lives.

DNAmy: That's awful he did that. I may be a genetic scientist but even I have standards.

Me: That's true. Lets get them!

We went at the monsters and faced them with sheer ferociousness.

Sakura called upon the power of the Sword Card and slashed a bunch of monsters all over the place.

Nico blasted them and blew them apart.

Laney fired numerous poisonous barbs at a bunch of them and the monsters melted from the poison.

Naruto slammed a Rasenshuriken into one and obliterated a bunch of them all at once.

Sakura punched the ground and it sent a bunch of the monsters flying into the air and I flew up and slashed a lot of them with the power of the Sword Card.

I fired a massive blast of fire and incinerated them.

Me: Time to finish them with teamwork!

Rhinox: You got it. Rhinox, MAXIMIZE!

Rhinox transformed into his robot for.

Rhinox: Lets get serious! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and enhanced his weapons power 100-fold.

Humongousaur: Lets do this! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his strength and turned his hands into powerful bazooka blasters.

Rhinox and Humungousaur: STAMPEDING ARSENAL BURST!

Rhinox and Humongousaur fired machine gun blasts and missiles and they hit the monsters and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Volcana: Time for some serious burning firepower! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her fire powers 100-fold.

Inferno (BW): Time to show the Boss our power. Inferno, TERRORIZE!

Inferno transformed.

Inferno (BW): Time to defend the royalty! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Volcana and Inferno (BW): INFERNO FIRESTORM INCINERATION!

Volcana and Inferno fired a massive blast of fire and incinerated a bunch of monsters in one fell swoop.

We kept on blasting monsters. Then I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: A Clow Card is here.

Sakura Avalon: I feel it.

Then a little puff of Cloud appeared and out came what looked like a Jester. It was drenching a bunch of monsters with massive torrents of rain and killing them with water.

Me: It's the Rain Card! 雨

Rain's physical form resembles a young and cute little girl with a jesters hat that falls into two long points, tipped in teardrop shapes like rain drops. She has long straight bangs parted on either side of her face, like the Cloud, and hers end in rain drops. Her collar is cut in many points, like the Twin, and tipped in droplet shapes. Her outfit consists of poofy pants in a harlequin pattern, a poofy sleeved top, and pointed boots, the cuffs of which are also tipped in raindrops. In Card form, like the Cloud holds a cloud puff, the Rain holds a drop of rain in her hands. She rides a cloud and has a blue teardrop shaped jewel on its forehead. She is very similar in appearance to The Cloud, and it has been assumed that the two are sisters.

Kero: The Rain Card is a mischievous one.

Me: It would be perfect for helping around the garden.

I fired a bubble of water and trapped it inside it.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and sucked it inside it. The Rain Card was in my hands.

Me: Awesome!

I signed it.

Edzilla: (punches mutated crocodile) ED SMASH MUTANTS!

Sydney: Time for some Final Smash power!

Sydney turned into Quarry!

Quarry: GRASSHOPPER ACID BATH!

Quarry fired a massive deluge of acid from her mouth and melted a bunch of monsters in one fell swoop.

Then a moose call was heard and suddenly from out of the blue came a big Brown Moose Zord.

Me: Wow! A new Wild Zord! The Moose!

Laney: It's breathtaking and beautiful.

The Moose Zord looked at Laney. Then a Brown light was seen and she saw an Animal Crystal appear and it landed in her hand.

Laney: Wow. The Moose Zord is amazing. I have 2 Wild Zords now.

Lucy Loud: Way to go Laney.

Laney: Thanks Lucy. Lets show these monsters the power of the moose.

The Moose Zord agreed and it rammed a bunch of them and pulverized them.

Kim P.: This is for all my friends! SOLAR STAR FIRESTORM!

Kim Possible fired a massive blast of solar fire and burned the rest of them!

Me: That's all of them.

DNAmy: (puts her hands up) A deal's a deal. You defeated my minions. So, I'll come quietly.

May: Don't think of this as defeat, DNAmy. We're going to put you in the Uranus Prison as Monkey Fist's cellmate.

DNAmy: Yes! I get to be with my beloved forever!

Me: (Shudders)

DNAmy: Oh, and Carol? I know I'm the last person to tell you this, but congratulations for getting married to Vince.

Carol: Thank you. We got married yesterday. It's the start of an amazing life together.

DNAmy: I'm happy for you.

During the battle, Nico caught a Volcarona and a Chesnaught.

Kim P.: (To the Viewers) All my adventures pale in comparison to the powers of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But we have another of the villains I faced brought to justice.

Me: You got that right Kim.

We went back home. We had a great adventure in Idaho. Monkey Fist now had DNAmy with him as his cell mate.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Kim Possible Villain brought to justice.

DNAmy thankfully is not like the Paradigm Brothers thankfully. But she was cool. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. Next Clow Card is the Shield Card.

See you all next time.


	814. Exorcism of an Evil Mermaid

In the middle of the city, powerful explosions of water were bursting out.

Qin: Are those Anti Fairies throwing water balloons at people?

Raph: Looks like it.

Wolfcastle: (Arnold Schwarzenegger Accent) Time to eliminate some pests!

Me: Time to kick some Anti-Fairy Butt!

We were armed with guns, rifles, machine guns and bazookas loaded with ammo that was loaded with my poisonous blood.

We fired the ammo at the Anti-Fairies and when it hit them they disintegrated into nothing and died in an instant!

Nico: You Anti-Fairies have failed this universe!

Nico fired bullets from an AK-47 and killed a lot of them.

Shanan: Time for some special help! ANGRY BIRD CRUSADE, HIIIYOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shanan held her hand up and a beam of green energy fired from a ring on her middle finger and a portal opened up. Out came the Angry Birds!

Red: Hey Shanan.

Shanan: Hey Red.

Shanan gave them the low-down.

Matilda: So these Anti-Fairies are the source of all the worlds bad luck?

Shanan: That's right and we have a huge war with them coming up on Friday, September 13th next month.

Chuck: Wow.

Bubbles: That's a big war.

Willow: But these monsters deserve it!

Shanan: Lets get them!

They went at them and Shanan punched an Anti-Fairy with spiked knuckledusters coated in my poisonous blood. Killing him.

Red punched an Anti-Fairy. Chuck used his speed and bashed a bunch of them all at once.

Bomb saw a bunch of Anti-Fairies coming.

Bomb: Uh oh! OH NO YOU DON'T!

Then he exploded and obliterated then in a huge explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Bubbles (AB): Give me a lift Shanan.

Shanan: You got it Bubbles!

Shanan threw him and he slammed into a bunch of Anti-Fairies.

Bubbles (AB): DON'T MESS WITH BUBBLES!

POW! BIFF! CRACK! BOOF! BLAM!

Then another Anti-Fairy was in his way and he inflated to as big as a house!

Bubbles (AB): I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!

Shanan: Wow! That blows. In a good way.

Hal: Shanan!

Shanan: Right Hal.

Shanan picked him up and threw him behind her and he opened his beak and turned into a boomerang and slammed into a bunch of Anti-Fairies.

Ten Anti-Fairies then stood in a bowling pin triangle.

Terrance was ready.

Shanan: Time for some pain!

Shanan grew giant and picked up Terrance and rolled him like a bowling ball and he crashed into them and knocked them all down and killed them.

Shanan: STEERIKE!

Luan: How does that Strike ya!? (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Red: (Laughs) Good one!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one!

Matilda: This little Anti-Fairy popped!

She fired an energy egg and it slammed into a couple of Anti-Fairies and exploded.

KRABOOOM!

Matilda: This little Anti-Fairy Exploded!

She fired another one and blew a couple of them apart.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Matilda: And this little Anti-Fairy went Wee Wee Wee I want my dead mama!

She fired another one and blew more of them apart!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I was facing Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo: (British Accent) You are a dumb idiot J.D.!

Me: That's the pot calling the kettle black. You caused so much trouble over the eons.

Anti-Cosmo: You destroyed our homes and our magic and ruined our lives!

Me: Well now we're even.

I punched him in the face and sent him back to what's left of Anti-Fairy World.

Me: When the Anti-Fairy Apocalypse comes, you will die.

We killed 100 Anti-Fairies total.

* * *

Back at the estate, everyone was watching TV and reading books.

We came in.

Zuko: So, how was the Anti Fairy hunting?

Me: 100 successful kills. This'll minimize their forces significantly before the war.

Shane Clarke: This should give us a fighting chance against those creeps.

Laney: And when we go to war against them, it'll be the end of the terror of the Anti-Fairies.

Lana: I hate those guys. They are monsters.

Lola: Yep.

Me: We have 19 days until the war. So we need to minimize all their forces as much as possible if we're gonna have an advantage.

Nico: That's true.

Zuko: When do we fight them?

Me: Friday September 13th. Normally that day is It.

Zuko: What is It?

Me: We are not allowed to say it. But it's too words. One is a 3 letter word that starts with a B and ends with a D and the 2nd word is a 4 letter word that starts with an L and Ends with a K.

Zuko: You mean Bad Luck.

Me: Bingo.

Zuko: Why aren't we allowed to say that?

Me: Lynn had a very terrible nightmare about a terrible event that was gonna happen in the future and we had an encounter with a Lincoln that joined an evil Doomsday Cult that was going to destroy the planet with nuclear warheads.

Zuko: That's terrible!

Natilee: Here's a picture of the dream.

Natilee showed Zuko the dream she drew on her sketchpad.

Zuko: That's horrible!

Me: It was. But we invented some new rules to prevent everyone from talking about it.

Zuko: That's understandable.

The Alarm then sounded.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer showed that there was abnormal levels of high heat coming from Antarctica.

Me: This is not good. Something is going on down in Antarctica.

Then rumbling was heard and a huge ship appeared and landed in our front yard.

Me: Wow!

Lola: That's Stickybeard's Ship.

We went out and saw him.

Stickybeard: Good to see you again, lass!

Lola: Same here, Stickybeard!

Blaster: A lot's changed since you last met Lola.

Stickybeard: That be true. But we have a major problem down at he South Pole.

Skipper: Alright. Stickybeard told us that Dyris and her Shadow Pokemon are building something in Antartica. Looks like a giant heat cannon.

Brawl: If they melt the ice glaciers there, the world's gonna be nothing but ocean!

We gasped in sheer horror!

Me: It'll be the end of the world! But who is Dyris?

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) She is an evil mermaid that wants to destroy the world by flooding it.

* * *

Dyris was a beautiful mermaid who sought to put the world underwater. She however only remained beautiful when she was in the water. On land, she returned back into her true form.

* * *

Me: We got to get over to Antarctica and stop her.

Heidi: Lets do it!

We went on board Stickybeard's pirate ship and we were off to Antarctica.

* * *

We were sailing the ocean to Antarctica.

Qin: So Lola, how do you know Stickybeard?

Lola: Me and the Kids Next Door fought a bunch of Adult Villains. He's a candy pirate. He and his crew stole candy from kids before I changed him.

Stickybeard: That's true lass.

Yuko: It was a great story.

Yuko went over Stickybeard's history.

* * *

Stickybeard is a candy-loving pirate who sails around the suburbs where the members of Sector V live in his ship the Sweet Revenge (which is a reference to the Queen Anne's Revenge). Along with his crew of Candy Pirates, Stickybeard hoards candy in the same manner that traditional pirates horde gold, primarily by stealing it from various children. Stickybeard's name references the notorious real-life pirate Blackbeard, as well as the fact that his beard has several pieces of candy stuck to it. The candy of Stickybeard and his crew is very prominent to the point that parts of the ship itself is made of candy, and they use weapons made of candy, such as candy cane swords and gumball cannons.

Stickybeard frequently targets the Kids Next Door due to their large stash of candy, and is most closely associated with Numbuh 5, also a lover of candy, who he respects as a rival; he even offered her the position of First Mate and heir aboard his ship in Operation P.I.R.A.T.E., which she turned down. He has aided members of the KND on multiple occasions, including saving them from the great white asparagus monster and escorting them home in Operation A.F.L.O.A.T. and teaming up with Numbuh 5 in Operation L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. to save Heinrich Von Marzipan (his former cabin boy) from evil pirates made out of licorice under the command of Black John Licorice, who Stickybeard was worked for as a cabin boy on their ship in his youth. He was also on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. He especially eats candy in a rush, as seen in Operation Q.U.I.E.T..

In Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Stickybeard is the boss of Operation S.H.I.P.S.H.A.P.E., fought by Numbuh 5. In Operation A.W.A.R.D.S., Stickybeard was nominated for best villain at the Villains' Choice Awards, along with Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and Father. In Operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., he tried to steal the Sweater of Sweetness, but was foiled by Numbuh 1. He last appeared in Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he stole Yipper Card 87 from the Nerd Zombies, which resulted in the Nerd Zombies chasing Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates away.

In real-life, Stickybeard would likely be arrested for breaking and entering, robbery, property destruction, and possibly involuntary manslaughter if anyone was in the houses destroyed by his ship.

* * *

Qin: Wow! That's an adventurous tale.

Lola: I told him that because the Adults were gonna destroy the entire human race, that there would be no more candy ever. So he now steals candy from evil villains and give them to kids.

Qin: Wow. That's amazing Lola.

Lola: I know.

Qin: Hey J.D. I saw a strange sight over by a giant star wand antenna.

Me: Oh you saw the disembodied brain Mr. Denzel Crocker.

Qin: Who is he?

Me: You would hate this guy Qin. He is the... Uh how should I put this delicately? He is the most evil, most fucked up teacher ever.

I revealed his whole history.

* * *

Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore Community College for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax.

In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and got babysat by Vick. Because of this, he was very miserable. However, his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

Unfortunately, after Timmy time travels to the year 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally reveals Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker. Because of this, Jorgen Von Strangle is forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies, and because of an overdose from the memory wiper, Crocker becomes horribly disfigured, and the town's people, who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies, assumes that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style.

Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a ham salesman, a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy, and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!.

His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she was non-attentive, pretty much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age or that he never had one. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from The Odd Couple as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him and having an allowance.

* * *

Qin: Crocker should've never been made a teacher.

Me: I agree. That's why he's over 13,500% fucked up and now he's a disembodied brain forever forced to power the giant wand of Fairy World.

Qin: So all the magic that powers the magic of the fairies comes from Mr. Crocker?

Me: Pretty ironic huh?

Nico: We were shocked when we found that out.

Qin: What would've happened if Mr. Crocker stopped powering the wand?

Me: Well that was the strange part. For eons Fairy World has relied on harnessing the energy that comes from the spazzing of people who believed that fairies existed. Back in the 1970's when Mr. Crocker began to spazz about fairies, his energy from said spazzes were so powerful that they harnessed it to fuel the big wand alone.

Qin: That must've been a very stupid idea.

Me: It was. Relying just on Mr. Crocker's spazzing was a bad idea. When a Psychiatrist cured him and got him to stop believing in Fairies, it caused all the power from Fairy World to stop and eventually fall out of the sky and plunge into Giant Bucket of Acid World.

Qin: That's an even bigger stupid idea.

Me: It was. But luckily Timmy got him to believe in fairies again and save Fairy World.

Qin: That's good. So you all moved Fairy World to Earth where it will be safe under your protection?

Me: That and to prevent things with Crocker from happening again.

Then we felt it get really cold.

Me: Man that's cold! We're getting close.

Laney: LAND HO!

We went on deck and saw Antarctica.

Me: Antarctica dead ahead.

We arrived and bundled up with our warmest fur coats. We were walking over the ice and we were in the Dry Valley. The Driest place on Earth.

Me: The Dry Valley of Antarctica. One of the driest and most desolate places on the planet.

Lori: It literally is deserted.

Luna: It sure is a dangerous place dudes.

Lynn: Look up there!

She pointed to a mountain and on top of it was a massive heat cannon.

Maria: There's the heat cannon!

Kowalski: If it charges up, it'll be able to destroy the glaciers!

William: We can't let that happen.

Me: That's not just a heat cannon! That a Solar Plasma Inferno Fusion Cannon!

Lisa: A blast from a powerful cannon like that would thaw out the polar ice caps in less than a minute!

We got to get up there and stop it!

We flew up to the cannon.

Then we saw Dyris!

Dyris: Soon the world will be mine and all of it will be underwater!

Suddenly Kimiko swooped in and punched her in the face with devastating force and sent her into the wall of her pool. She saw her.

Dyris: Never been hit that hard before. Looks like you Xiaolin idiots decided to grow backbones.

Me: Because of us.

She saw us with her.

Dyris: Who are you all?

Me: We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Lincoln: We won't let you destroy the planet Dyris!

J.D. 2: I sense a Shen Gong Wu here.

Me: Which one is it?

J.D. 2: It's the Black Beetle.

Me: What does that one do?

J.D. 2: It coats the user in a heat resistant black body armor and protects the user from extreme heat. It can also take the form of a heat-resistant raft when used to protect more than one person.

Me: That sounds like a handy one.

J.D. 2: It's over on that table over there.

Me: I see it.

Like its name stated, the Black Beetle was a large metallic armor in the form of a beetle. It possesed red eyes and golden markings on its back.

Omi: You will never get that Shen Gong Wu, Dyris!

Nico: And this cannon will be stopped!

Dyris: Then you'll have to face me and my friends!

Me: What friends?

9 figures came out and they were Shadow Pokemon! A Bisharp, Crawdaunt, Garchomp, Starmie, Sableye, Greninja, Delphox, Gyarados and Flygon.

Me: Shadow Pokemon!

Nico: A Bisharp, Crawdaunt, Garchomp, Starmie, Sableye, Greninja, Delphox, Gyarados and Flygon.

Ash: You can catch the Greninja and Delphox, Nico.

Nico: Okay and you can catch the rest Ash.

Ash: Okay.

Me: Lets split them off and take them on. Me, Maria and Heidi will face Dyris.

Heidi: Okay Grandpa. I sense a demonic spirit inside her.

Me: A demonic spirit?

Heidi: Yeah. We have to exorcise it out of her. It's the reason why she's doing all this.

Me: Okay then.

We went at the Shadow Pokemon and Dyris.

* * *

Battle 1: Raymundo VS Shadow Bisharp

* * *

Raymundo was facing Shadow Bisharp in a deadly sword fight. He clashed his Sword of Lucida with it and fired a massive blast of wind at it and knocked it down with massive super hurricane force winds. It slammed into the wall and it was purified after it was knocked out. Ash threw a Pokeball and caught it.

Raymundo: Never mess with a true master of wind.

* * *

Battle 2: Omi VS Shadow Crawdaunt

* * *

Omi was facing the Shadow Crawdaunt and he fired a massive blast of water from the Orb of Torpedo and knocked it out with the force of a massive Megatsunami! Ash caught it.

Omi: Never underestimate the purifying properties of water.

* * *

Battle 3: Kimiko VS Shadow Garchomp

* * *

Kimiko was facing Shadow Garchomp and it moved at an incredible Speed. It was moving at 710 miles per hour and Kimiko fired massive blasts of fire at it with the Hanabi Star and it burned it and knocked it down. Ash caught it.

Kimiko: Fire will incinerate even the strongest of evil.

* * *

Battle 4: Clay VS Shadow Starmie.

* * *

Clay was facing Shadow Starmie and he used the Fist of The Iron Bear and punched it and knocked it down. It was knocked out and Ash caught it.

Clay: (Southern Accent) You Shadow Pokemon are ornery sidewinders.

* * *

Battle 5: Dojo VS Shadow Sableye

* * *

Dojo was facing Shadow Sableye. He fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and burned it and knocked him down. Ash caught it.

Dojo: OH YEAH! I Rock! I rock!

* * *

Battle 6: Emma Gilbert VS Shadow Greninja

Emma Gilbert was facing Shadow Greninja. She fired a powerful blast of water that froze it in ice with it's head exposed. Nico caught it.

Emma: Nice job Nico.

Nico: Thanks to you Emma.

* * *

Battle 7: Rikki Chadwick VS Shadow Delphox

* * *

Rikki Chadwick was facing Shadow Delphox and she fired a powerful blast of fire at it and it hit it with the force of a massive thermonuclear explosion and blew him into the wall and knocked him out. Nico caught him.

Rikki: That was amazing!

Nico: It sure was. Good job Rikki.

Rikki: Thanks Nico.

* * *

Battle 8: Bella Hartley VS Shadow Gyarados

* * *

Bella Hartley was facing Shadow Gyarados and she fired a massive blast of water that turned into a gelatin substance and Ash caught it.

Bella: Never mess with the power of good water.

* * *

Battle 9: Cleo Sertori VS Shadow Flygon

* * *

Cleo Sertori was facing Shadow Flygon and she fired a massive blast of wind that trapped him in a powerful tornado and it made him really dizzy. It knocked him down and Ash caught him.

Cleo: Never underestimate Wind's mighty power.

* * *

Battle 10: J.D., Maria, Lily and Heidi VS Dyris

* * *

Me, Lily, Heidi and Maria were facing Dyris.

Dyris: Thanks for telling me how a Xialon Showdown works, Omi!

Maria: I guess me and Lily are fighting you in this Xiaolin Showdown. Let's make it a challenge of us not getting knocked into the water.

Dyris: And let's make it interesting. If you win, you get the Black Beetle and all my Shadow Pokemon. But if I win, I get the Black Beetle and Omi as my husband forever!

Lily: I thought you were only using Omi.

Dyris: True. But now that he's become ruthless as all of you, he's perfect for me.

Me: We are not ruthless Dyris. We fight to protect everyone from evil villains all over the universe. We fight to protect everyone that we care about.

Dyris: Lets see how you fight then.

Maria: Lets go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

The arena around us turned into a water fighting arena like the one Master Goku is familiar with.

Maria and Dyris: GONG YI TAN PAI!

Maria went at Dyris and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. Lily fired a massive blast of water and slammed her fists into her face 5 times. (Think of how the Minions of Set mercilessly pounded Samurai Jack)

Dyris was defeated.

Omi: I would have never agreed to be Dyris; husband even if she had won the Xiaolin Showdown.

Heidi: I know Omi. Dyris, let me save you from the demon within you. (Chants Exorcism Incantation)

 **Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio**

 **infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et**

 **virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus**

 **ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis.**

 **Amen!**

A black blob of darkness appeared out of Dyris and it separated from her. It revealed her TRUE FORM! It was an ugly amphibious monster!

Me: So that is your true form. Lets get her!

Shane: NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA! (Transforms into his Power Ranger Form) (Echoing) POWER OF AIR!

We went at the demon and I punched it in the face and kicked it in its stomach and Shane fired a massive blast of wind and slashed it with his sword.

Lucy Loud: Lets see what you fear.

Lucy fired a massive blast of black lightning and electrocuted the Dyris Demon.

Suddenly a black light appeared.

Lucy Loud: What's that?

A black Animal Crystal appeared in Lucy's hand and it was a new Wild Zord. It was a Black Vampire Bat.

Lucy Loud: Gasp! It's a Vampire Bat Zord.

A Super Loud Sonic Shriek hit the demon Dyris from out of nowhere and it caused incredible pain to it. We then saw a big black Vampire Bat appear and it was the Vampire Bat Zord.

Laney: Wow!

Lori: That is literally the coolest Zord I've ever seen.

Lola: Bats may be creepy but that one is cool.

Me: Wow!

It then swooped in behind the Dyrus Demon and drained it by biting into its neck. It sucked out some of its blood. It landed by Lucy and looked at her.

Lucy Loud: You chose me because you want to be my friend.

It nodded.

A Crystal Saber and holster appeared on Lucy's left hip.

Lucy Loud: Wow!

Me: Awesome. Your first Wild Zord Lucy.

Lucy Loud: I know.

Me: Lets finish this monster for good!

Blaster: Right with you boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electro-scrambler gun 100-fold.

Shane Clarke: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his powers and strength 100-fold.

Blaster and Shane Clarke: LIGHTNING DRAGON STRIKEBURST!

Shane turned into a powerful dragon and Blaster fired a powerful blast of lightning from his blaster and it merged with him and Shane hit the Dyris Demon and electrocuted it and exploded.

Brawl: Time for some heavy firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his 10-Megawatt Electron Gun 1,000-Fold.

Zuko: Time for some burning power. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and he sprouted phoenix wings made of pure fire and it enhanced his Firebending powers 100-fold.

Brawl and Zuko: LIGHTNING PHOENIX FIRESTORM BURST!

Zuko flew into the air and Brawl fired a massive blast of lightning and Zuko fired a powerful blast of fire and the blasts combined turned into a massive Phoenix and the blasts combined and hit the Demon Dyris and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Heidi: Time for you to get soaked! SEIRYU TORRENT DELUGE!

Heidi swung her scythe and the symbol of Seiryu the Blue Dragon of the East appeared in the background and Heidi slashed the Demon Dyris and a massive blade of water slashed it.

Omi: Time to get you all wet! ORB OF TORPEDO MEGATSUNAMI!

Omi fired a massive blast of water from the Orb of Torpedo and drenched it.

Cleo: Time to get you all wet! HYDRODRAGON MAELSTROM STRIKE!

Cleo fired a massive blast of water and it turned into a powerful dragon made of pure water and it slammed into the Demon Dyris with incredible power!

Cleo saw that the cannon was almost fully charged.

Cleo: Guys, the heat cannon's almost charged! We need to destroy it now!

Me: Then it's time to destroy them both in one fell swoop! Dyris, you are never welcome here!

I flew at her fast.

Me: It's time for your spree of destruction to end!

I held out my fist and went at her and charged it with powerful energy. Then I slammed into her with devastating force and plowed all the way through her chest and out her back with incredibly devastating power!

 _ **KRAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Then the attack caused her to explode with the power of a 4 megaton nuke!

 _ **KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion completely obliterated the Demon Dyris and the cannon in an instant. We saved the world from total destruction!

Me: That's it for that.

Nico: Wow! J.D. that was unbelievable!

Lana: That was incredible!

Lola: You destroyed her with just one powerful punch!

Goku: That is exactly how I killed King Piccolo.

Me: I guess I learned so much more from you than I thought huh Master Goku.

Goku: (Laughs) You sure did.

Vince: Yeah.

Omi: But we got the Black Beetle and defeated the Demon Dyris. (To the viewers) Never trust a mermaid that's evil. Especially if one is possessed by a demon.

Me: You said it Omi.

We went back home.

* * *

At the estate, I was reading a book when I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: There's a Clow Card here.

I went downstairs and I found it in the Loud Parent's room.

Rita: Something is wrong with my jewelry box J.D.

Me: Lets see.

I touched it and there was some kind of barrier around it.

Me: I know this card. It's the Shield Card. 盾

Rita: So it's a Clow Card?

Me: Yeah but this one is a very smart one and has a real purpose for everything it does. The Shield Card protects things that are precious. That's it's nature Ms. Rita: Protecting things that are very special.

Rita: I see.

Me: Is this box very important to you Ms. Rita?

Rita: It is. This box was given to me by my dad after my mom died.

Me: Wow. So it's very important. But I can cut through its barrier with the Sword Card.

I summoned the Sword Card and it formed in my hand. I slashed the barrier of the Shield Card and it let go of the box and formed into it's visible form. When guarding an object, Shield appears as a blue-white-green sphere or dome. In its real form, it resembles a single 'Clow Wing' shield with a red jewel on both sides. In its card form, The Shield is restrained by several chains.

Me: Now to seal it! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card appeared and sucked in the Shield. It was back as a Clow Card.

Me: Yes!

I signed it.

Rita: That is so amazing J.D.!

Me: Thanks Ms. Rita.

Another Clow Card caught. Dyris now lives in our lake and she is part of the Redemption Squad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another villain destroyed.

Dyris is a beautiful mermaid on Xiaolin Showdown. She is a mermaid with the face of an angel but the heart of a monster bent on destroying the world. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next Clow Card is the Shot Card and get ready for some serious pain from that one. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	815. Jurassic Park Chaos

At Gotham Royal York elementary school, Me, Lincoln and his sisters were walking home from another awesome day of school.

Me: Another great day at school.

Lincoln: Yep. Thanks for helping us with our project on how Nebula Gas is made.

Me: No problem buddy. When you know all the secrets of the universe, you practically know the entire universe like the back of your hand.

Laney: That is really cool.

Lana: I thought so too. I found some peanuts in the dumpster. You guys want any?

Me: No thanks Lana. They're all yours.

Lana: Okay.

Me: I went back to Paleozoic World and I was training as an alpha of a velociraptor pack.

Lisa: I heard about that and that is quite an astonishing and very amazing feat that goes on there.

Me: I know. I have a friend from the United States Navy that is a Velociraptor Trainer. His name is Owen Grady. He taught me all of his stuff that he does and I thought it was so cool.

Lucy Loud: I think so too.

Nico: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Nico. We were talking about what I learned over in Paleozoic World.

Nico: I heard about that and I saw it in Jurassic World. That was so cool!

Me: So the Jurassic Park movies are all real.

Nico: It looks like it. I mean we met Mr. John Hammond, toured Jurassic Park, Stopped Dennis Nedry from ruining it, and we saved all the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar when Mount Sibo blew and sunk the whole island into the sea.

Me: I know. And we built our new upgraded version of Jurassic Park and formed an awesome partnership with John Hammond.

Aylene C.: I know. Now Paleozoic World is as awesome as Jurassic Park.

Lincoln: Where does all the money it makes go to?

Me: To major companies and charities all over the world.

Nico: That's good.

Lola: Can you believe that Jurassic Park started with finding perfectly preserved Dinosaur Blood inside a Mosquito preserved in Amber?

Me: I know. According to paleontologists, usually Dinosaur Blood only lasts 1,000 years when it's inside a mosquito that was stuck in sap.

Lisa: That is correct. Time would cause the blood to degrade and be illegible.

Me: But something about that Mosquito that John Hammond found preserved in Amber was really special.

Laney: No kidding. After 66 million years we brought the dinosaurs back to life. It's hard to imagine.

Me: I know. That used an incredible amount of genetic study and genetic research and genetic sequencing for studying about the genetic code.

Lisa: Indeed. And they had to fill in the genetic holes in the code to complete it.

Lincoln: They used the DNA of frogs didn't they?

Me: That's right. And frogs have been around for 200 million years. Almost just as long as dinosaurs.

Lana: That is amazing.

Qin: That's incredible. I was never good at studying all that complex DNA stuff. It's all too complicated for me.

Me: I know. It's still amazing that we brought back all the dinosaurs after being dead for 66 million years.

Qin: I know. I'm as shocked as everyone is.

Aylene C.: I know. We all are.

Me: But learning about all that genetic stuff really hurts my head because it's that complicated.

Lincoln: Me too.

Linka: Same here.

Lisa: Eh, it's not that complicated for me.

Me: I know it's not for you Lisa. A genius of your caliber thrives on all that.

Lisa: That is true.

Suddenly a man crashed into someones mailbox and we saw Shredlegs appear and wrap him up in webbing.

Me: Looks like Sheila and Shredlegs caught another bad guy.

Qin: They sure did.

Shredlegs turned back into Sheila and she was naked. We boys had our eyes covered.

Sheila: (holds her stomach in pain) Oh, crap! There goes another police uniform!

I pulled out a robe and gave it to her.

Sheila: Oh thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Sheila. Lets get you new clothes.

Sheila: Okay.

She put on the robe and we walked home.

?: (French Accent) Sheila?

We then saw a man come out and he had black hair and stereotypical French Clothes.

Sheila: Rex?

Rex: Oui my darling.

Me: You know this guy Sheila?

Sheila: Unfortunately yes. His name is Rex Monsior. He's my ex-boyfriend.

Nico: What's his story?

Sheila: He's a cheating womanizing rapist.

We gasped.

Rex: Come on darling. Don't I give you happiness?

Sheila: You hurt several women! But luckily you didn't hurt me.

Nico: Rex Monsior, you have failed this city!

Me: Now we're going to teach you how to show respect to women. (Cracks knuckles) Painfully!

Qin: Let me face him.

Qin went at Rex and punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Ash: Staraptor, make sure to peck at Rex's groin!

Staraptor did so and boy did it hurt. BAD!

Me: (Winces) That's gonna hurt!

The police arrived and slapped the handcuffs on him. Turns out, he's actually on Interpol's most wanted list for raping several women across all of Europe. They busted him.

Me: That takes care of that loser.

Nico: What a waste of a man.

May: He deserves to go to prison.

Nico: Yep.

Rex Monsior was sentenced to life in the Uranus Prison without parole. Plus 2,100 years.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books.

Me: I'm glad we put Sheila's evil ex in prison forever.

Varie: Me too.

G1 Razorclaw: So, Qin. How did it feel beating up a hostile ex?

Qin: It felt great.

Sheila was back in her regular indestructible clothes.

Sheila: Much better.

Later the next day it was movie day and for our choices we were watching the Jurassic Park movies. First we watched the first movie from 1993.

Industrialist John Hammond, head of bioengineering company InGen, creates a theme park called Jurassic Park featuring cloned dinosaurs and prehistoric plants, on the Costa Rican island of Isla Nublar. Following an accident at the site, lawyer Donald Gennaro, representing his investors, orders he gets experts to certify his park is safe. Hammond takes a group consisting of Gennaro, mathematician and chaos theorist Ian Malcolm, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, to see the park he has created, all of whom are shocked to see living dinosaurs upon arriving. Hammond reveals that InGen created the dinosaurs through cloning - the process used preserved DNA in amber, with DNA from frogs used to fill in missing genomes. When Hammond points out breeding is prevented by having all dinosaurs genetically engineered as females, Malcolm theorises that nature will overcome this obstacle in time. Hammond arranges for the group, joined by his grandchildren Tim and Lex, to take a tour of the island, while he oversees things with his chief engineer Ray Arnold, and lead computer programmer Dennis Nedry.

However, the tour is cut short after being a failure, as a tropical storm approaches the island; while Sattler stays to help treat a sick Triceratops, the rest head back for the center. With most of the park's employees having left for the mainland, Nedry begins sabotaging the park's security systems, having been approached by a representative of a rival corporation to steal fertilized dinosaur embryos for them. As the storm hits, the power goes out, causing the dinosaurs to escape, while stranding the tour vehicles near the pen of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur soon attacks the vehicles, devouring Gennaro, injuring Malcolm, and forcing Grant, Tim and Lex into the park's dinosaur reserves. Sattler, joining the park's game warden Robert Muldoon, attempt to rescue them, but are forced to bring Malcolm back when the Tyrannosaurus pursues them. Nedry, having acquired the embryos, attempts to reach the island's dock, but loses his way in the storm and is killed when stranded by a Dilophosaurus.

After the storm passes the following morning, Grant comes across broken egg shells with the children and realises the dinosaurs were given the DNA of Common reed frogs who can overcome a single-sex environment, thus proving Malcolm right that breeding control methods would fail. The group soon proceed to return to the visitor center. Meanwhile, Arnold decides to reboot the park's systems to undo Nedry's damage, heading to a maintenance shed to complete the process while the others at the center take shelter in an emergency bunker. When Arnold fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon head for the shed, and discover that the shutdown has freed the Velociraptors. Muldoon opts to distract them and is subsequently killed in the process, while Sattler reaches the shed and completes the reboot, before being forced to flee after finding Arnold was killed by the freed dinosaurs.

Grant, Tim and Lex manage to reach the center, following a mishap at the park's perimeter fence, and reunite with Sattler. With the park falling into chaos, the group find themselves being pursued by the Velociraptors across the center, but manage to escape from them when the Tyrannosaurus arrives and distracts the predators. Picked up by Hammond, transporting Malcolm after calling for help, Grant announces he won't endorse the park, much to Hammond's understanding. The group swiftly reach a helicopter sent out to rescue them and flee the island, whereupon the group watch the island disappear as they head for the mainland.

Next we watched The Lost World: Jurassic Park from 1997.

John Hammond invites mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm to discuss a recent incident, four years after the chaos on Isla Nublar. Malcolm learns that InGen, now headed by Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow, created the dinosaurs for Jurassic Park on Isla Sorna, which has recently been discovered by a wealthy family. To prevent Ludlow exploiting the creatures in order to save InGen's future, Hammond asks Malcolm to lead a team who will document the dinosaurs in order to attract support against human interference. Malcolm reluctantly agrees when he learns that his girlfriend, paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding, was hired and went on ahead, but states his intention to retrieve her. Malcolm travels to Isla Sorna with Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian and activist, but is shocked to find his daughter Kelly stowed away with them on their mobile base. Shortly after finding Sarah, the group discover Ludlow is also on the island with a team of hunters and mercenaries, including big game hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu; Roland's second-in-command, Dieter Stark; and paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke.

Visiting their camp at night, the group find that Ludlow is planning to ship the captured specimens to a theme park in San Diego. Nick and Sarah raid the site, freeing the captured dinosaurs who soon proceed to wreck havoc across the camp. Before returning to their base, Nick retrieves an injured Tyrannosaurus rex infant that Roland hoped to use to hunt its male parent, and Nick and Sarah treat the animal. Despite their good intentions when the parents find the infant, the Tyrannosaurus destroy the base, killing Carr as he tries to save the others. After the dinosaurs leave, the group find themselves rescued by Ludlow's team, both of whom are forced to work together after losing all their equipment. With the parents pursuing them, both teams focus on reaching an abandoned InGen site to call for help. However, the journey proves disastrous - Dieter is separated and killed by a pack of Compsognathus; the parents catch up with the group, causing most to panic into a field of long grass, where both they and Ajay are slaughtered by Velociraptors; and Burke is devoured by the female Tyrannosaurus while trying to hide with some of the group in a waterfall cave.

While Roland and Ludlow go missing, Malcolm, Sarah, Kelly and Nick manage to reach the InGen base despite being pursued by Velociraptors, and call for help. After being rescued, Nick reveals that he stole Roland's ammunition to prevent him killing his intended trophy, but witness that Roland and Ludlow survived and secured the male Tyrannosaurus with tranquilizers. As Ludlow congratulates the hunter on his success, while InGen personnel arrive on the island to secure it and its infant for transportation, Roland declines a job offer at the San Diego park, questioning the cost of Ludlow's scheme. Later, Malcolm and Sarah attempt to meet with Ludlow in San Diego to convince him to abandon his plans, only for the ship carrying the male Tyrannosaurus to suddenly crash into the docks. Unaware of the danger when the crew is found to have been killed, the male is accidentally released and goes on a rampage to secure food and water.

To end its rampage, Malcolm and Sarah secure the infant, after learning from Ludlow that it was taken to the San Diego park, and use it to lure the parent back to the docks. Ludlow pursues after them when they lead the parent to the ship, whereupon he chases after the infant when it is left in the hold, and is promptly killed by both it and its parent. Police soon secure the site, after Sarah tranquilizes the male and Malcolm seals it and the infant in the ship's hold. In the aftermath of chaos, with both dinosaurs returned to Isla Sorna, Hammond reveals in a televised news interview that the American and Costa Rican governments have declared the island as a nature preserve, finishing the interview with same words Malcolm once said to him before - "life will find a way".

Next we watched Jurassic Park III from 2001.

Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby go parasailing, tethered to a boat, over the waters near Isla Sorna. The boat's crew disappears, prompting Ben to detach the line before the boat crashes. He and Eric drift towards the island.

Eight weeks later, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant has made a new discovery about the intelligence of Velociraptors, but struggles to secure funding for his research. Grant discusses his discovery of a resonating larynx on fossilized raptor remains with his longtime colleague Ellie. This, and his experience at Jurassic Park, leads him to believe that the original Velociraptors were socially sophisticated. He hypothesizes that if they had not gone extinct and continued to evolve, their descendants—rather than humans—would have become Earth's dominant species. His assistant Billy Brennan uses a 3D printer to replicate the Velociraptor larynx.

Paul and Amanda Kirby, posing as a wealthy couple, offer funding for Grant's research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant reluctantly agrees and flies there with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. During the flight, Grant learns that the Kirbys plan to land on the island; he protests but Cooper knocks him unconscious.

Grant awakens to discover that they have landed. A Spinosaurus approaches the group, who board the plane to escape, leaving Cooper behind as he tries to reach the plane. The Spinosaurus emerges on the runway and devours Cooper. In avoiding the Spinosaurus, the plane crashes into the forest. The Spinosaurus destroys the plane and consumes Nash along with Paul's satellite phone. Fleeing, the survivors briefly lose the Spinosaurus but encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns but the group escapes while the two dinosaurs fight. The Spinosaurus kills the T. rex by snapping its neck.

Grant learns that the Kirbys are a middle-class, divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben, who are missing on the island. The group finds the parasail attached to Ben's corpse. They take the parasail and then encounter raptor nests, and find an abandoned InGen compound. A raptor chases them and summons the rest of its pack. The humans flee into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus, causing a stampede, and separating Grant and Udesky from the others. Raptors attack Udesky in an attempt to lure the others out of a tree. The raptors almost capture Amanda when she tries to descend to help Udesky. The raptors' trap fails and they kill Udesky before departing.

Elsewhere, Grant watches the raptors communicating and suspects that they are searching for something. They ambush him but he is rescued by Eric, who survives in an overturned water truck. The next day, Grant and Eric are reunited with Billy and the Kirbys. The group is then chased by the Spinosaurus, but manage to lock it out by entering an abandoned observatory.

Grant discovers that Billy has taken two raptor eggs to use for funding, which provoked the raptor attacks. Grant decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group unknowingly enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and seemingly killed by the Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, unknowingly leaving the door unlocked. They find a boat and make their way down a river.

That night, the group retrieves the ringing satellite phone from the feces of the Spinosaurus. Grant contacts Ellie and tells her where they are but the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant ignites the boat's fuel, causing the Spinosaurus to flee. The next morning, the group makes its way towards the coast but are surrounded by the raptors. They surrender the eggs to the raptors while Grant uses the replica raptor larynx to confuse the pack, which runs off with the eggs.

The group reach the coast and see that Ellie had called in the Marine Corps and the Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is still alive, and has also been rescued. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons fly by.

Next we watched Jurassic World from 2015.

Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park on Isla Nublar, of which their aunt Claire Dearing is the operations manager. Claire assigns her assistant Zara Young as the boys' guide, but they evade her and explore on their own. Elsewhere on the island, U.S. Navy veteran and ethologist Owen Grady has been training four Velociraptors and researching their intelligence. Based on the raptors' ability to follow commands, head of InGen security Vic Hoskins believes that the animals can be weaponized, an idea Owen and his assistant Barry begrudgingly oppose.

Prior to its opening, Claire and park owner Simon Masrani inspect the park's newest attraction, the Indominus rex, a genetically-engineered dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Masrani tasks Owen with evaluating the enclosure. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus lacks social skills, making it dangerous and unpredictable. When it seems that the Indominus has escaped, Owen and two park workers enter the enclosure. The Indominus, which can camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, suddenly appears. Owen survives, but it devours the other two men before escaping into the island's interior. Owen advises Masrani to have the Indominus killed, but with an interest to protect his company's investment, Masrani dispatches a specialized unit to subdue it with non-lethal weaponry. After most of the unit is slaughtered, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector.

While exploring the park in a gyrosphere, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. The Indominus arrives and destroys the gyrosphere but the boys narrowly escape. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park visitor center, repair an old Jeep Wrangler, and drive back to the park resort. As Claire and Owen search for the boys, they barely escape the Indominus. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter but it breaks into the park's aviary, releasing pterosaurs – Pteranodon and Dimorphodon species – which collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash, killing Masrani and his troopers in the process. Gray and Zach find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel shoot down swarming pterosaurs with tranquilizers.

Assuming command, Hoskins orders the raptors to be used to track the Indominus. Forced to comply, Owen leads the raptors. Upon finding the Indominus, the dinosaurs begin communicating among themselves. Owen realizes that the Indominus has Velociraptor DNA, and it usurps Owen's dominance, becoming the pack's new alpha. Troops fire on the Indominus, but it escapes. The raptors slaughter most of the troops, but one raptor is killed. Hoskins evacuates Wu and the dinosaur embryos from the island to protect Wu's research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab, but a raptor breaks in and kills him.

Owen re-establishes his bond with the three raptors before the Indominus reappears. They attack the Indominus but two are killed. Claire releases the park's Tyrannosaurus rex and lures it into a battle with the Indominus, which gains the advantage over the T. rex until Blue, the last surviving raptor, joins the battle. The Indominus is cornered at the lagoon's edge, where it is dragged underwater by the park's Mosasaurus. The survivors are evacuated and the island is abandoned again. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide to stay together.

Lastly we watched 2018's Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.

A small mercenary team arrives on the abandoned Isla Nublar to collect DNA from the Indominus rex remains lying on the bottom of the park's lagoon. After collecting a bone, the team's survivors barely escape the island following attacks by the Mosasaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex.

A U.S. Senate hearing in Washington, D.C. debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm testifies that the dinosaurs should be allowed to perish to correct John Hammond wrongfully cloning them. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has established the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the animals. After the Senate rules against rescuing the animals, Hammond's former partner, Benjamin Lockwood, summons Claire to his Northern California estate. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, reveal a plan to relocate the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary. Claire is needed to reactivate the park's dinosaur tracking system to locate the animals, particularly Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor. Though they are now estranged, Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to help capture her.

On Isla Nublar, Claire and former park technician Franklin Webb reactivate the online tracking system. Owen, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and a mercenary team led by Ken Wheatley, track and find Blue. The encounter escalates, resulting in Blue being shot and Wheatley tranquilizing Owen. Wheatley then abandons Owen, Claire, and Franklin on the island while forcibly taking Zia hostage to treat Blue. The mercenary ship, loaded with captured dinosaurs, departs for the U.S. mainland as the remaining animals are left behind to die in the eruption. Claire, Franklin, and Owen sneak aboard the ship and help Zia transfuse Blue with Tyrannosaurus blood. The group realize that the captured dinosaurs are being transported to an unidentified location for an unknown purpose.

At the estate, Lockwood's orphaned pre-teen granddaughter Maisie overhears Mills and auctioneer Gunnar Eversol secretly planning to auction the captured dinosaurs on the black market. They will also unveil the Indoraptor, a new genetically-modified dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu needs Blue's DNA to create an enhanced Indoraptor that is obedient to commands, unaware that Blue's blood has been contaminated. After Maisie informs Lockwood about the auction, he confronts Mills, who murders him. Maisie is later revealed to have been cloned from Lockwood's deceased daughter and to be the reason John Hammond, who opposed human cloning, ended their association.

The dinosaurs are transported to Lockwood's estate. Zia and Franklin narrowly evade capture, but Owen and Claire are apprehended. Owen incites a Stygimoloch into breaking open their cell. The two encounter Maisie, who leads them to the auction where the Indoraptor is being sold despite Wu's protests that it is a prototype. Owen disrupts the proceedings by luring the Stygimoloch into the room. In the ensuing chaos, Wheatley tranquilizes the Indoraptor to extract a tooth as a trophy. The hybrid feigned being sedated before killing Wheatley, Eversol, and others as it escapes. The Indoraptor then hunts Owen, Claire, and Maisie throughout the mansion until Zia releases Blue, who attacks and fights the Indoraptor. Atop a high glass roof, both animals crash through it, killing the Indoraptor and leaving Blue unharmed.

When a hydrogen cyanide gas leak threatens the caged dinosaurs, Maisie frees them, despite Owen's objections. Mills attempts to flee with the Indominus rex bone but the T. rex, devours him then tramples the bone, destroying it. Owen, Claire, Maisie, Zia, and Franklin escape, while Blue and the other released dinosaurs flee the estate grounds.

In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must coexist. The closing scenes depict the freed dinosaurs roaming wilderness and outer urban areas.

When they were done, we cheered wildly. We watched 10 hours of movies in one day.

Me: That series is so awesome!

With us was Owen Grady from Paleozoic World.

Owen G.: I had no idea that they made movies about all this.

Me: It's amazing Owen and it is so cool how you train Velociraptors.

Owen G.: Thanks. You learned a lot from me as well.

Me: True.

Luan: I also heard that Jurassic World 3 is coming out soon.

Me: Not for another 2 years in 2021.

Luna: These movies are rockin' dudes!

Lori: But those hybrid dinosaurs were literally scary.

Me: I know. The Indominous Rex was really terrifying. It was made as a combination of multiple creatures all together.

I pulled up it's information on the computer and it showed that it was a creatures that was made from different species of dinosaurs and modern day reptiles and amphibians: Giganotosaurus + Majungasaurus + Carnotaurus + Rugops + Therizinosaurus + Tyrannosaurus rex + Pycnonemosaurus + Quilmesaurus + Viavenator + Velociraptor + Deinosuchus + Cuttlefish + Tree frog + Pit viper + Unspecified number of modern animals.

Me: Holy shit! That dinosaur is an abomination!

Lisa: Agreed. A monster like that would be considered the ultimate terror of the world of dinosaurs in general.

Lana: Those scientists that made it were really playing with fire.

Nico: What about Indoraptor? What was that one made with?

Me: Lets see.

I looked it up and it showed that Indoraptor was made with the same things but in a Velociraptor Body.

Me: It's a fusion of Indominous Rex and Velociraptor. But in a Velociraptor's body.

Owen G.: I would not want to train that beast.

Me: Me neither. But what really shocked me was that Maisie was cloned. Human cloning is incredibly dangerous and it can have some dangerous and unpredictable side effects.

Lisa: That is correct.

Lily: Well look at the Ultramen. They were clones and they were cured by me.

Me: That's true.

Owen G.: That's is what really shocks me. Maisie is a good girl and she is mine and Claire's adopted daughter.

Me: I'm glad she now has a family. But what really infuriates me is that Dennis Nedry ruined Jurassic Park for his own greed. Lets see what happened in the park first hand in the movie with the Simulator.

Nico: That's a great idea.

G1 Grimlock: Me, Grimlock want to fight T Rex. Prove that Me, Grimlock strongest Dinobot.

Me: All right then.

Cole: Lets all go. I want to see how the Wild Force and Ninja Storm rangers can help out.

Me: All right then. Lets go.

G1 Scavenger: Think I can find the embryos if I dig in my vehicle mode?

Me: It's possible. Lets go.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We got ready for the most perilous adventure ever in the simulator. We went into the Simulator. It activated and we found ourselves on Isla Nublar in the middle of a tropical storm drenching the island with rain.

Me: Wow. What a rainstorm.

Laney: It's really coming down.

Suddenly we felt stomping.

Me: Uh oh.

Hulk: Hulk feel that.

Lana: That's not what I think it is, is it?

Me: I'm afraid so. Tyrannosaurus Rex is coming.

Suddenly we saw a goat limb fly out and hit the car in front of us and thunder crashed and we saw Tyrannosaurus appear and eat the goat. It ripped the wires of the fence down and came out and roared.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

Me: Here we go!

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

The Wild Force Rangers turned into their ranger forms!

Shane Hunter: Lets do it!

Ninja Storm Rangers: Ninja Storm/Thunder Storm/Samurai Storm! RANGER FORM HA!

The Ninja Storm Rangers transformed.

Shane Hunter: (Echoing) Power of Air!

Dustin: (Echoing) Power of Earth!

Tori Hanson: (Echoing) Power of Water!

Hunter and Drake Bradley: (Echoing) Power of Thunder!

Cam: (Echoing) Samurai power!

The Tyrannosaurus went at the car Lex and Tim were in and turned it over!

Edzilla: ED SMASH DINOSAURS! (tail whips T Rex)

Hulk: HULK SMASH T-REX! (Punches the T-Rex!)

We scared it away.

Me: Yes! That scared it away.

We freed Lex and Tim from the car.

Lex: Thank you all.

Me: No problem. Are you all right?

Lex: Thanks to you.

Tim: WOW! You're all Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lex: Why didn't the fences stop the T-Rex?

Me: The whole park was sabotaged and the fences were turned off. The Dinosaurs are now free.

Tim: That's terrible.

Lex: Who would do such a thing?

Me: Someone in the control room planted a virus that caused all the security systems and the power fences to shut down. The phones and everything are out as well.

Lex: We're cut off.

Dr. Grant: Do you know where he might have gone?

Me: I have a strong feeling I know where he went.

Lori: We got to find him.

Cole: Right.

Me: We're gonna have to walk all over the island to find him. We know this island like the back of our hands. Follow me.

We were off. We went to explore the island and it was an amazing island.

* * *

We were on the east side of the island and we found the docks sign.

Me: We're on the road to the east docks.

Lori: Look up there.

We saw a jeep with it's lights still on. But there was blood all over the windshield on the inside.

Me: Oh man.

We climbed a small waterfall and we got to the jeep. I opened it and found a horrifyingly gruesome sight! It was a man that was ripped to shreds!

Nico: Oh god!

Me: Holy shit! He was literally ripped apart!

Lynn: This was freshly done.

Lori: This guy is literally dismembered!

Lex: What did this to him?

Me: A meat-eating dinosaur no doubt. This was not the Tyrannosaurus's work. Something smaller did this.

Luna: What was it dude?

Lana: The embryos are right here!

Lana came back with a shaving cream can she dug out of the mud.

Me: It's a shaving cream can.

Lana: Yeah but the embryos are inside it.

She lifted the cover off and inside it were little vials full of fertilized Dinosaur Embryos.

Me: So that's how he did it. He put the embryos in a cryogenically modified shaving cream can to smuggle the embryos out of the island.

Lori: That is literally very clever.

Luna: He sure knew what he was doing.

Lisa: I'll put these in a freezer unit for the time being.

Lisa did so.

Nico: Wait. What's this on his face?

Nico wiped a slimy sticky substance from Nedry's eyes and Lisa analyzed it.

Lisa: It's a poisonous sticky venom.

Me: Probably used to blind whatever creature's prey.

Lex: What kind of creature would do that?

I wipe the venom and smelled it.

Me: Neurotoxin Venom. Paralyzed him no doubt.

Squealing was heard and we turned and we saw a Dilophosaurus!

Me: A Dilophosaurus.

Tim: They lived in the Jurassic.

Me: 193 million years ago. This one is a juvenile. Still a baby.

Then we saw it unveil a frill and it spit venom at me and it landed on my shirt. It roared ferociously.

Me: Yuck!

It was sticky.

Aylene C.: Dilophosaurus has never been shown to do that.

Me: There's no evidence from Paleontologists that shows it was capable of doing that.

Laney: There's blood on it's teeth.

Lucy Loud: This is no doubt the dinosaur that killed that man.

Me: Lets get it!

I punched it in its face and knocked out one of his teeth.

Cole: Lets show it some teamwork! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his strength and his weapons 100-fold.

Shane Hunter: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into the his right arm and it enhanced his ranger powers and weapons 100-fold.

Cole Evans and Shane Clarke: FLYING LION SAVAGE CLAW!

Cole fired a burst of red light and it turned into a lion and Shane fired a blast of energy and they merged and turned into a gryphon and they hit the Dilophosaurus and exploded. Killing it.

Me: YEAH!

Laney: That was awesome!

Cole: Thanks guys.

Shane Hunter: It was cool doing a combo.

Me: Yep. We got the embryos back. But we have to get the power back on.

Maria: At least we'll have more dinosaurs for our version of Jurassic Park.

Me: Yep.

We continued exploring the island and then we saw a Pteranodon perched on a tree.

Me: Wow! Pteranodon.

Tim: Amazing dinosaur.

Me: Technically they aren't dinosaurs. They are flying reptiles. They lived 86 million years ago.

Nico: It's amazing.

It saw us and flew at us.

Me: Here it comes!

Taylor: Lets do this!

Dustin: You got it Taylor!

Taylor: EAGLE TALON SLASH!

Taylor swung her Crystal Saber and an eagle called was heard.

Dustin fired a powerful blast of lava from his sword.

Taylor Earhardt and Dustin Brooks: VOLCANIC EAGLE STRIKE!

The slash energy turned into an eagle and the lava covered it and turned it into an eagle of lava and it hit the Pteranodon and incinerated it.

Me: Yeah!

We were on the north side of the island and we saw Triceratops!

Me: Triceratops.

Tim: These are awesome dinosaurs.

Dr. Grant: They are amazing.

Me: 67 million years ago they lived.

A roar was heard and we saw a Deinosuchus!

Me: A Deinosuchus!

Lana: Wow!

Tim: One of the first Crocodiles.

Me: 82 million years ago they lived.

Laney: That is a terrifying one.

Me: They were one the largest of all crocodiles back then.

Max Cooper: Triceratops are very territorial aren't they?

Me: Yes they are Max.

Max Cooper: Time to stop that creature! SHARK CHOMP BITE!

Max Cooper fired a blast of blue energy from his crystal saber at it.

Tori Hanson fired a massive blast of energy water.

Max Cooper and Tori Hanson: AQUA SHARK STRIKE!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly blue energy shark made of pure water and it hit the Deinosuchus and killed it.

Me: Yeah!

Lola: That dinosaur would make a great leather skin purse.

We laughed.

Luan: No one can Skin it better. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed.

Lex: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Me: Luan cracks us up.

We continued and we were on the western side of the island and then we spotted a heard of Gallimimus.

Tim: Gallimimus.

Me: 70 million years ago they lived.

Lex: Are those meat-eating?

Me: They mostly eat eggs.

Lex: Oh.

Lori: They literally act like ostriches do today.

Me: They sure do.

Alyssa Enrilé: Lets do this! WHITE TIGER SLASH STRIKE!

Alyssa fired a blast of pink energy and it turned into tiger claws.

Blake Bradley: Lets do it! LIGHTNING STORM SCARAB STRIKE!

Blake fired a massive blast of lightning that turned into a scarab of pure lightning.

Alyssa Enrilé and Blake Bradley: LIGHTNING STORM TIGER BLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a lightning tiger with scarab wings and it slammed into the Gallimimus and destroyed them.

But the the attack caught the attention of another dinosaur. It was the Largest Carnivorous Dinosaur ever discovered: SPINOSAURUS!

Me: Spinosaurus!

Tim: That is a big one.

Me: 112 million years ago it lived and it's the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever known. They can grow up to 59 feet long and weigh 35 tons.

Lori: That is literally the biggest one of them all.

Nico: But no dinosaur is meaner than Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Lana: Cool!

Lola: What's that sail on its back for?

Me: It's used for thermoregulation. It uses the light of the sun to warm its blood.

Spinosaurus roared ferociously.

RRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Me: Here it comes!

Danny Delgado: Lets get him! BISON CHARGE RAM!

Danny fired a blast of black energy from his Crystal Saber.

Hunter Bradley: Time for action! RED LIGHTNING STRIKE STORM!

Hunter fired a powerful blast of red lightning.

Danny Delgado and Hunter Bradley: STORM BISON ELECTROCUTION!

The blasts combined and formed into a Bison made of pure lightning and it hit the Spinosaurus and electrocuting it and incinerating it.

Me: Yeah!

Dr. Grant: I guess humans have bested the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever discovered.

Me: Yep.

We continued on and we saw in the South part of the island, we saw CARNOTAURUS!

Me: Carnotaurus!

Tim: That's a scary one.

Me: It lived 72 million years ago.

It roared ferociously.

Me: Here it comes!

Merrick: Lets get him! WOLF HOWL BURST!

A Wolf Howl was heard and a sonic energy blast was seen.

Cam Watanabe: HURRICANE SABER SLASH!

Cam fired a powerful green energy blast from his sword.

Merrick Baliton and Cam Watanabe: WOLF SABER HURRICANE!

The blasts combined and slashed the Carnotaurus in half and killed it.

Me: Wow! We are too strong for even the deadliest dinosaurs of all.

Aylene C.: We sure are. If we can destroy Sharptooth, then we can defeat any kind of carnivorous dinosaur.

Laney: We sure can.

We later headed to the visitors center.

Owen: (to Star Lord) I just noticed that you and I look exactly alike.

Star Lord: We sure do huh?

Me: That is very coincidental.

We arrived at the visitors center and it was deserted.

Lana: Hello?

Lisa: There appears to be no one here.

Me: Where is everybody?

Lola: I don't know but it's not good.

Dr. Grant: I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: Me too.

Suddenly there was snorting heard.

Me: Uh oh.

We heard a roar and we turned and we saw Velociraptors!

Me: Velociraptors!

Tim: There's 4 of them.

Hulk: HULK SMASH VELOCIRAPTORS! (punches velociraptor)

Me: Wait Hulk. I got this. Time to put everything I learned from Owen to the test.

I went over to them and using my body language and the things I learned from Owen, I tamed them and they saw me as the leader of the pack. They followed me.

Owen: Well done J.D.!

Lex: How did you do that?

Me: It takes a huge amount of body language and understanding the role as leader of the pack. Velociraptors act like wolves do today.

Merrick: That's really interesting.

Me: It is.

Suddenly there was thunderous stomping heard.

Me: Uh oh. Here comes T-Rex.

Lex: We have to hide.

Me: No. We don't hide from battle. We fight until we win.

Tim: J.D. is right! I'm through running!

Naruto: That's the spirit.

Lex: Lets do it!

Then the Tyrannosaurus came out and it saw us and roared!

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

We were ready to face it!

Me: Time to show this monster the powers of dinosaurs over the course of millions of years!

Aylene C.: Lets do it!

We went at him and I punched the Tyrannosaurus in the snout and knocked out some of his teeth. Lex then summoned all of her strength.

Lex: BRACHIOSAURUS TAIL WHIP!

She slammed a devastating punch that carried the strength of a Brachiosaurus into the side of the Tyrannosaurus's side with devastating force and sent him crashing into the wall.

Lex: Wha!? How did I do that!?

Me: That was your first taste of the power we have.

Tim: That was so cool Lex! Let me see if I can try.

Tim went at the Tyrannosaurus with amazing speed.

Tim: DROMICEIOMIMUS SPEED PUNCH!

Tim ran at 50 miles per hour and dealt the Tyrannosaurus a powerful punch to its face.

Me: Wow! That was impressive!

Dr. Grant: It sure was.

Me: Dromiceiomimus lived 80 million years ago and it was the fastest dinosaur ever discovered.

Nico: That is amazing!

Carol: It sure is.

Me: Lets show this monster some teamwork!

Razorclaw: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Lion Form's powers 100-fold.

Scavenger: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his abilities and weapons 100-fold.

Razorclaw and Scavenger: SUPER LION DEATHSLAM!

Razorclaw and Scavenger went at the Tyrannosaurus and slammed into it with devastating force!

G1 Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, ready. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his abilities 100-fold. It also enhanced his energon sword 100-fold.

Ash: Lets get him Staraptor! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and enhanced his Staraptor's abilities 100-fold.

Ash: Staraptor, use Whirlwind!

G1 Grimlock and Ash: MISSILE TORNADO FIRESTORM!

Grimlock fired numerous galaxial missiles and Staraptor flapped his wings really fast and created a massive tornado. The blasts combined and hit the Tyrannosaurus and exploded.

Me: Lets dethrone the meanest dinosaur ever! Final Smash time!

Lex: Right! STEGOSAURUS SPIKETAIL SLAM!

Lex formed some spikes on her fist and slammed it into the Tyrannosaurus's chest with devastating force.

Tim: Lets do it! ANKYLOSAURUS TAIL CLUB SLAM!

Tim formed his hand into an Ankylosaurus Tail Club and slammed it into the Tyrannosaurus's face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Aylene: Time for action! TRICERATOPS FURIOUS RAM!

Aylene charged and she was surrounded in an aura that turned into a Triceratops head and she slammed into the Tyrannosaurus with incredible force.

Lana: Time to freeze this beast! ICE AGE FREEZE MAMMOTH!

Lana formed an ice aura and it turned into a Mammoth from 75,000 years ago and it charged and slammed into the Tyrannosaurus.

Owen G.: Time to show this beast the power of teamwork. VELOCIRAPTOR PACK CARNAGE!

Owen ran and the spirits of the raptors from Jurassic World appeared and they slashed and mutilated the Tyrannosaurus until he was nothing but a skeleton.

Me: Yeah! That's it for the meanest of all dinosaurs.

Nico: That was so awesome!

Owen G.: It sure was.

Lex: This was so cool!

Me: Lets get back home and bring the dinosaurs with us to our world.

We did so.

Nico caught a Diggersby and Talonflame.

Lana: (To the viewers) Greed can end up with terrifying consequences to a lot of people. Nedry had to learn the hard way in the movie and in the adventure.

Me: Yep.

We returned the embryos and told John Hammond what happened and what would've happened.

* * *

Later in the training grounds I was helping Sakura Avalon get stronger and stronger with her magic and her new powers she got from me and everyone.

Sakura Avalon: This is amazing! I didn't know you all had so many powers.

Me: There are lots of things you don't know.

Madison then arrived.

Madison: Hey guys! I have a Clow card!

Me: Which one?

I looked at it. It was the Shot Card! 撃

Me: That's the Shot Card! That card is really dangerous Madison. If you say that cards name out loud, the first person the card sees becomes its target.

Madison: I remember that! The Shot Card almost killed Li!

Me: Uh oh! Its been activated!

The Shot Card flew into the air and formed into a ball of light! It fired a beam of energy at Sakura.

Me: Oh shit! Sakura is the target!

It was firing beams of light at her and she was dodging them and then it hit Sakura in the leg and went through her and she screamed in pain!

Me: Oh no!

I fired an energy blast at it and knocked down the Shot Card. It revealed it's true form.

Once activated, Shot transforms into a body of light that fires out beams of energy, like lasers, that become increasingly more accurate with each attack. When attacking, Shot appears as a fast moving bolt of energy. Its visible form is a young, elfish spirit with red and yellow hair and large, pink eyes.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Shot Card and it was back as a Clow Card.

Me: Got it!

I went over to Sakura and she had a bad wound on her leg.

Me: You'll be all right Sakura.

Madison: Yeah.

Me: That wound is bad. Lets get it looked at.

We took her to the infirmary and her leg looked like it had a bullet wound in it.

She was gonna be all right. But she'll have to stay off her leg for 5 weeks.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and an epic adventure in the books.

The true Jurassic Park scenario was so crazy that it was unbelievable. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The next card is the Mirror Card and prepare to see double. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	816. CUATLPSATTPOTCWTSBF

Captain Underpants And Team Loud Phoenix Storm And The Treacherous Plot Of The Cafeteria Worker That Serves Bad Food

* * *

At the Team Loud Phoenix Storm Estate, everyone was rooting on Horsea, Poromon, Poliwag, and Manaphy as they were playing checkers against each other.

Maria: C'mon, Horsea! You can do it!

May: C'mon, Manaphy! Mama and Beautifly believe in you!

There were two black pieces and a bunch of red pieces.

Manaphy claimed the last two pieces and she won.

Manaphy: YES!

They cheered.

Horsea: Good game Manaphy.

I was in Sakura's room.

Me: How are you feeling Sakura?

Sakura Avalon: I'm still sore. The Shot Card really did a number on me.

Me: It sure did. But it was an accident.

Sakura Avalon: I know.

Me: Nico and Qin are getting more potions from the Radiant Garden to help you heal faster. Sora ran out of Potions and they went to get some more.

Sakura Avalon: Okay. I hope they will help me.

Me: They will. So far we caught 28 Clow Cards. We're half way finished.

Sakura Avalon: I know. But you are doing great J.D.

Me: Thanks. I got to go into town to pick up some food.

Kero: Don't forget to get me some cake.

Me: You have a tremendous love of cake huh Kero?

Kero: I sure do.

Me: I'll be back later.

I went into town.

* * *

I went to the store and I bought a slice of cake and then I sensed a Clow Card.

Me: A Clow Card is here.

I then saw the strangest sight! It was SAKURA up and about and she was in the store!? What the Fuck!

Me: What the!? Sakura?

I saw her smash a display of boxes of cereal and she ran off.

Me: That is not Sakura.

I ran after her and cut her off.

Me: You are not Sakura Avalon! You're a Clow Card. Wait a second. I know you. You're the Mirror Card!

In a Blinding flash of light she revealed her true form. It was the Mirror Card! 鏡 Mirror appears as a young girl with a circular mirror in hand, her hair is parted with two tails tied in front. A smaller mirror rests on her forehead, but in the anime, this is replaced by a diamond-like symbol. The Mirror wears a lengthy, Chinese style dress which usually obscures her feet, underneath she wears a pair of baggy pants and thin slippers. The Mirror appears to possess "wings" which are shards of glass protruding from her back.

Me: Wow.

Mirror Card: I'm sorry.

Me: I forgive you. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Mirror Card and it turned into a Clow Card. It was mine.

Me: Got it.

I resumed my shopping after signing it and paid for my groceries.

* * *

In space, the Gummiship was heading to the Radiant Garden.

Kup: Why are we heading to Radiant Garden again?

Sora: Because I ran out of potions for healing. So I need to go to Radiant Garden to buy some more.

Nico: We have to also heal Sakura's leg.

Qin: Sakura really took a nasty one to her leg.

Nico: I know. The Shot Card really did a number on her leg.

Kup: Poor girl.

Nico: But it's not her fault. It was all an accident.

Qin: I know.

Sora: We're here guys.

They landed in the Radiant Garden.

Qin: So this is Radiant Garden?

Cheetah: It looks amazing, doesn't it?

Qin: It sure does.

They were walking around and they saw that it was mostly fully reconstructed.

Nico: It sure has changed the last time we were here.

Qin: I remember that.

They were at a shop.

Swindle: Excuse me. My friend here ran out of potions. Can he have some more?

They were surprised to see Dewey at the shop.

Dewey: Sure.

Nico: Hey Dewey.

Dewey: Oh hey guys.

Sora: So you are the shopowner.

Dewey: Yep.

Nico: How are your brothers doing?

Dewey: Been doing great.

They bought 99 potions for Sora.

* * *

Back at the estate I was talking to Tory.

Tory: So the Mirror Card looked like Sakura again?

Me: Yeah. I can tell that it was the Clow Card you've had an encounter with before.

Tory: Yeah. It was. How's Sakura doing?

Me: Her leg is in really bad shape. But Nico and Sora are heading to the Radiant Garden to get more potions to heal her.

Tory: Okay.

Nico: We're back!

Me: Coming down!

I went to him. Sakura was given the potion and she was amazed when she was fully healed!

Sakura Avalon: Wow! I feel better than ever!

Me: Those potions really help out a lot.

Sakura Avalon: They sure do.

Sakura slammed the cast onto the floor and it shattered and her leg was better than ever.

Me: Wow! You are strong Sakura.

Sakura Avalon: I got my athletic Skills from dad. And it's how I'm so talented.

Me: I believe it.

* * *

At school we were having lunch in the cafeteria.

Me: Hey George I heard you tried growing avocado trees.

George B.: Yep. But that was a boring time. It was called Avocad-grow.

Captain Underpants Narrator: Yes, Avocad-grow, the annual avocado growing contest. Generally considered one of the most boring contests in existence, except for the prize.

Harold H.: But the prize was good. The winner gets an all you can eat lunch of anything you want.

Me: Wow! That's a great prize.

Lori: That is literally a great prize.

Laney: Why is it so boring?

Me: Well I think I know the reason. Avocados take a long time to grow and they need the right conditions for that to happen.

Lincoln: How long does it usually take for them to grow?

Me: 8 to 15 years.

Harold H.: 8 to 15 years!?

George B.: That's a long time.

Me: Yeah and you need the right conditions for them to grow. Usually right around Florida, Mexico, Central America or South America.

Lana: So tropical climates.

Me: Yep.

Mr. Krupp: I love guacamole a lot and it's really good. But I can't believe I let a boring contest like that get to me.

Nico: I know. I like guacamole too and it's good.

?: Soon you will be pounded into Guacamole!

We turned and we saw the former lunch lady of Jerome Horwitz Elementary: MISS CREANT!

Krupp: Miss Creant?!

Creant: Miss me, traitor?!

Me: Another disgraced teacher here to get revenge?

Creant: That's right. And it was because of those brats that I lost my job and the school was closed down! (Points to George and Harold)

Me: That school was a nightmare to kids! It was a menace to all kids everywhere.

Nico: It should've never been made a school at all!

Creant: Then you will be eaten by my children!

Then she pulled out a pot and she made a bunch of food minions!

Numbuh Two: Food minions? I hope they're as tasty as Stuffum's was!

Lola: Lets hope so too Hoagie.

Qin: Who is Stuffum?

Nico: She was one of the villains that the Kids Next Door faced. She was a fat old lady that force feeds kids her disgusting food to kids so that they will become fat and unable to move. She believes that it would not get them in trouble.

Qin: That's torture!

Numbuh 2: Her food may be disgusting. But it was tasty.

Lola: It sure was.

Qin: What kind of food did she have?

Nico: She had an army of living food of many kinds. It's a really long list.

Qin: Wow.

Me: I'm getting hungry.

Lynn: Me too.

Nico: Creant, you aren't the only one that has an army of food minions!

Nico held out his hands and formed a bunch of minions of food! It was the army of Gramma Stuffum!

Qin: Wow!

Lola: You made Gramma Stuffum's army of food?

Nico: Yep. When you killed her I got her powers.

Me: TIME TO FIGHT FOOD WITH FOOD!

We went at Creant and her food Minions and it was turning into the biggest food fight of them all!

We were chomping, biting, gulping and gorging on all the food minions and eating them.

Lynn: (eats a spicy food minion) Tasty. But it needs salt.

Nico and Laney ate a bunch of spicy food minions and belched out a lot of fire and burned some of the minions.

Me: Barbecued chicken and beef. My favorites.

I ate all the burned minions.

Some vegetable minions went at Jared.

Jared: How did she know that I am a vegetarian?

Jared ate all the vegetable minions and they were good.

Jared: (Gulp) Yummy.

Lola ate some pie and candy.

Lola then went on a roadrunner sugar rush!

She was running really fast like a race car and more. She was gobbling up more minions than anyone else can count.

Lana ate a bunch of minions and more.

Lana: (BURPS) What a meal.

George B.: Lets show her some underpants power Mr. Krupp! (Snaps Fingers)

Mr. Krupp turned into CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS.

Captain Underpants: TRA-LA-LA! Whoa. We got a lot of mess to work with.

Captain Underpants fired a massive fart at Miss Creant and it smelled horrible.

Nico: Hey Creant! Check out what else my food minions can do.

Nico sent them out and when they got close they exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! SPLAT!

It was a mess!

Me: Wow! Kamikaze Food Minions. Awesome!

Qin: That was so cool!

May: It sure was.

Me: Lets show them some teamwork!

Swindle: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Gyro Gun 100-fold.

Cheetah: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Cheetah's right arm device and it enhanced her speed, strength and claws 100-fold.

Swindle and Cheetah: SUPERSONIC VERTIGO SLASHSTORM!

Swindle fired his Gyro Gun and it made a bunch of food minions extremely dizzy and Cheetah slashed them all apart and killed them and ate them.

Kup: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Hydrochloric Acid Gun 100-fold.

May: Lets do it Beautifly! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Beautifly's abilities 100-fold.

May: Beautifly, use Air Cutter!

Kup and May: ACID BLADE WIND!

Kup fired a massive blast of Hydrochloric Acid and May's Beautifly fired a powerful blade wind and the blasts combined and slashed and melted a bunch of food minions.

Then a roar was heard and we saw MEATMAN!

* * *

He was a one-time villain to Lazlo, Clam, and Raj in the episode "Meat Man," who was once a small, lifeless action figure that Lazlo had made out of an unidentified meat luncheon served to them by an irritated Chef McMuesli as a punishment for mocking him. He was first intended to amuse the boys, but as they grew bored with him, he was eventually ignored altogether and later became a sentient meat, and ever menacing shape-shifting being who was angered by their neglect and mistreatment; tormenting and battling with Lazlo, Clam, and Raj, and this culminated into him almost eating Lazlo alive. However, before the deed is done, the screen fades to black and that entire experience turns out to be a ghost story told by Lazlo to the other Bean Scouts over a campfire. Lazlo claims that they had defeated and vanquished the creature; however, at the end of the episode it's been eerily implied that Meatman won the battle and ate Lazlo, Clam, and Raj alive, morphing and posing as them in order to deceive and fool the other campers, which he is ready to devour all of them as well.

* * *

Lazlo: IT'S MEATMAN!

Me: What is he made with?

Lori: Looks like mystery meat.

Raj: (India Accent) It's true. He's made entirely out of mystery meat.

Meatman: NOW I'M GOING TO ENJOY EATING ALL OF YOU FOR LUNCH!

Nico: Come and try it!

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and burned the mystery meatman into ash.

When all the food minions were destroyed and eaten, we set our sights on Miss Creant.

Me: Now it's your turn to be afraid!

Lynn: I'm going to pulverize you into pulp with fire! SPICY SUB INFERNO BLAST!

Lynn bit a nuclear hot Spicy Sub and blew out a massive blast of fire that was blazing and it burned her.

Lynn: How's that for love of Spice!

Creant: You ruined my life!

George: Hey, you were the one who tried to attack us with food minions. You basically begged us to eat them!

Then a fast jumping figure appeared and it kicked Miss Creant with devastating force and slammed her into the wall!

CRASH!

Lynn: Wow!

Lynn saw the figure and it was a red Kangaroo Zord!

Lynn: Wow! A Kangaroo Zord!

Nico: Kangaroos are awesome in Australia.

Then a red light was seen and it landed in Lynn's hand and it was the Kangaroo Zord Animal Crystal.

Lynn: Wow! The Kangaroo Zord chose me.

A crystal saber appeared on Lynn's left hip.

She looked at her Spirit Animal ring and it was a Kangaroo in a Red Gem.

Lynn: My spirit animal has called it too me!

Then Lily fired a massive blast of water and it slammed Creant out through the window and then Creant was pushed high into the air by a powerful force.

Lily saw it and it was a beautiful Green Ibex Zord.

Lily: Wow! It's an Ibex Zord!

Nico: The Ibex is a beautiful goat in the European Alps.

Me: They are very amazing animals. And strong too.

Creant crashed into the ground.

A green light shined above Lily and it landed in Lily's hand and it was an Animal Crystal.

Lily: The Ibex Animal Crystal. Wow.

Lily looked at her spirit animal ring and it had a green gem with an ibex in it and it meant Independence.

Lily: The Ibex Spirit Animal called it to me.

Creant got up.

George B.: Time for some stinky feet. STINKY FEET SURPRISE!

George took off his shoe and sock and his foot smelled so horrible that it was unbelievable! It smelled worse than puke! Creant vomited her guts out all over the place and she surrendered.

Nico picked her up.

Nico: Don't worry, Creant. I know how you can still be useful.

Creant was sentenced to life working in the Neptune Prison for Traitors. She was now the cafeteria worker at the prison. She serves good food to the prisoners. But she serves bad food to Mandy. Because she hates her.

Nico caught a Vivillon and a Pyroar during the battle.

George B.: (To the viewers) Never betray the love of the food. Or you will regret it.

Me: You said it.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Captain Underpants villain brought to justice.

I had to make up the villain we had to face in this one. It was a challenge but it paid off. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Next Clow Card is the Jump Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	817. Enter the Punished Dragon

In the city, I was chasing after another Clow Card. It was the Jump Card. 跳 When it first appears before being sealed, Jump appears as a squishy, pink animal with thin, angry lime-coloured eyes; a long tail, ears, feet, and stubby hands.

It looked more like a small pink rabbit.

Me: The Jump Card is a fast one!

Kero: It may be fast, but it's also a good and fast hopper.

Me: Wow!

I caught up to it and jumped and caught it. Then it jumped and lifted me up with it and we were 15,000 feet into the air! WOW!

Me: Wow! We're high up.

I spread my wings and flew after it and I grabbed it.

Me: Gotcha! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and it sucked in the Jump Card. It turned into a Clow Card again. I got the card.

Me: Yes! Now to join up with the others.

I landed and ran fast to join up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Everyone was finished with school 20 minutes ago and I caught up with everyone.

Me: Hey guys.

Nico: Hey man. Caught another Clow Card?

Me: Yep. It was the Jump Card. It didn't put up that much of a fight but it sure is one helluva jumper.

Lori: No kidding.

Qin: Wow!

?: (Chinese Accent) Qin!

We turned and we saw a Chinese boy with black hair, a mean demeanor, a blue shirt, black pants and red shoes.

Qin: Xin!? What are you doing here!?

Xin: You have brought great dishonor to Fa name!

Me: You know this guy Qin?

Qin: Unfortunately yes. His name is Xin Fa. He's my ex-boyfriend.

Nico: He looks like a stereotypical Chinese guy.

Xin: No stereotype! Now here to avenge honor!

Me: Meg did all the people of China talk like this?

Meg: Only in Quahog.

Me: So what is this guy's story?

Qin: He's a total control freak and all he ever cared about was honor. He's a chauvinistic monster and he did all kinds of terrible crimes to me. He assaulted me all the time and he also slashed me in the back.

Qin lifted up her shirt and she had a nasty slash mark on her back. We gasped in horror!

Me: Oh jeez!

Nico: You are truly a monster Xin! Qin did nothing to deserve this!

Xin Fa: You have no say in this!

Nico: Shut your fucking trap you psychopath! You hurt my sister and I will never forgive you for that!

Me: You're a disgrace to all of China!

Qin: To quote Nico: "Xin Fa, you have failed China and this city!"

Nico: Nicely done!

We went at Xin.

Xin Fa was punching Maria, who was in her water form. Maria just backed away with a smirk on her face as the punches went though her. However, Bastion Misawa and Hydrogeddon were nearby as Maria got Xin Fa where he wanted him.

Bastion: Maria, move out of the way! Now!

Maria: Right! (moves to the side)

Bastion: Hydrogeddon, attack with Hydro Gust!

Hydrogeddon fired a muddy blast from it's mouth at the lamp post near Xin Fa, causing it to crash down towards him. But at the last second, Xin Fa got out of the way, causing the lamp post to hit the ground instead.

Bastion (shocked): What?! That should've worked!

Xin Fa: (laughs as he got out a bazooka) Next time, keep it simple. Like a bazooka! (fires rocket at Bastion)

I grabbed the rocket and threw it into the air.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Xin Fa.

Lincoln: You are an absolute disgrace to China and as a boyfriend.

Qin: He sure is.

Nico: You are hereby sentenced to death! I summon BLACK TYRANNO!

Nico summoned Black Tyranno and it roared ferociously.

RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Nico: Dinner time Black Tyranno!

Black Tyranno then ate Xin in one bite and splattered his blood and guts everywhere!

Me: Nice!

Lana: That was cool!

Lola: It sure was.

Luna: That guy really deserved that dudes.

Lucy Loud: Wicked.

* * *

Back at the estate we were scolding Bastion.

Bastion: This is the third time in a row where I had a villain exactly where I wanted him. And then... I completely blow it!

Nico. No kidding! The first time was against some leftover M.A.D agents. The second time was against those group of Jokerz.

Nico Miltank nods.

Me: (To the viewers) We fought those agents and Jokerz offscreen, just so you know.

Alexis (to Bastion): The problem is that you're playing a head game. You're overthinking your battles.

Jaden: Yeah, Bastion. Your strategies might be good in duels. But in other battles, you have to be more physical.

Katniss: When I said that you have to incorporate more strategy in your battles, I meant for you all to have a healthy combination of brain and brawn.

Me: That's right Bastion. To win the fight, you must use both your head and your strength.

Bastion: I never thought about it that way.

Me: It's all right Bastion.

Lynn: Bastion, kiss your losing streak bye bye! I got you a new trainer. Two of them, in fact!

Bastion: Really? Where will I meet them?

Drag Strip: Well, you know about the Valley, right?

Bastion: My coaches want to meet me there? I thought we would meet here in Gotham Royal York.

Lynn: It's the valley or no place. Part of their deal.

Bastion: Wow! These coaches sound strict.

Lynn: Strict but good. So we definitely don't want to keep them waiting.

Me: The Valley? You mean the Valley that's at war with Dragon?

Lynn: That's it.

Qin: You mean like a real fire-breathing dragon?

Me: Yep.

I went over to the computer and pulled up Dragon's info.

* * *

Dragon was the guardian of the valley and a childhood friend of Panda. Sometime before the show began, Heaven sent a horrible drought to "test Dragon's loyalty". Dragon could not bear to watch his friends die so, despite Panda's warnings, used his power of water to make it rain. Of course when he did this Heaven was angered and punished him by taking away his power to fly and made his once beautiful scales black and ugly and hurled into the mountain and attracting the attention of the mysterious hooded bat named the Overlord.

Overlord, who's been too, shunned by the world by exiling into the mountain, offer the battered Dragon of his position as his disicple. For the use of his knowledge of the valley resistance's movement, Overlord grant this ancient creature back of his inconceivable power and immortality. Having nothing left to lose, Dragon immersed himself into a life long study of magics and studies and persuade the Ninja Monkeys to burn down the valley, hoping of attacking the animals and blaming them for his punishment, chasing them from the mountain with his power of fire. In this rampage he ended up burning a mysterious lotus flower, which took away his power of water and burning him with his own fire. Despite being burnt, He retreated with his newfound mentor into the icy lake, in which the overlord created to suppress Dragon's already burned skin, of Lung mountain to sooth his burns. The Overlord, using the combination of ancient technology and the spa, transformed the ex-protector of the valley into the menacingly creature that the valley dweller and what we knew today.

Harboring true hatred and a need for revenge, Dragon plots to destroy the Valley animals completely, waging war against them. Being the dragon that he is, his temper can get outrageous with almost everyone he knows, even his own minions. He'll often burn Baboon and the Ninja Monkeys over trivial matters. Given his decision to blame the animals for his punishment, as well as his continued abuse of Baboon over trivial things, it appears Dragon has a tendency to negate blame from from himself onto everyone else. Besides being angry, Dragon has little humor left in him (except when it comes at someone else's expense). He doesn't entertain Baboon's jokes or attempts to please him. He also demands respect from his minions to the point of threatening to kill a "monkey" for speaking gibberish at him.

Dragon is persistent about destroying the animals and will do anything to see the Valley perish for what he went through. He seems to still have some respect for Panda and also misses his old life as seen in The Art of Kung Fruit. Panda and him were even willing to make a bet outside of Baboon and Skunk's Wushu competition on who would win. Still he doesn't appreciate Panda cursing his dreams to forever be filled with blueberry pies (which he hates).

* * *

Everyone gasped.

Lola: So Dragon wants to see the animals of the Valley die!?

Lana: Why would he want that when they clearly haven't even done anything to him?

Me: He blames everyone in the valley for his punishment.

Laney: That is not right! He saved everyone and Heaven wrongfully punished him for it! It turned him into a monster!

Qin: A monster of pure evil!

Me: I don't think the Heaven's did this. I think it was an act of the Devil. He made him this way and he lied to him and made him blame the animals for his punishment.

Nico: I think the good him is in there. We can bring it back and destroy the dark side.

Me: That's a great idea Nico. Qin, this is how we were able to help some of the former Supervillains renounce their evil ways and free them from the darkness that poisoned their minds. We have to find a spark of good inside them and bring it out into the real world.

Qin: That's amazing!

Varie: Where is this valley located though?

Me: It says here that it's located in southern China.

Qin: Wow! I'm descended from China. I have ancestry from Shanghai.

Me: That's cool Qin. We can visit Shanghai after we finish Dragon off for good. Lets get moving!

We were off to Southern China.

* * *

The Valley, Southern China.

* * *

After 10,000 miles of traveling, we arrived at the Valley. It was a beautiful and tranquil place.

Laney: Wow!

Me: The Valley. It's so beautiful.

Nico: It sure is. I can't believe Dragon wants to destroy the animals here.

Qin: I know. It's not right.

Nico's Miltank agreed.

May: I wouldn't mind coming here for a vacation one of these days.

Me: It would make a perfect relaxation spot. Lets find the animals of the valley.

We did so and we saw Panda and his students Rabbit, Skunk, Fox and many animals.

Panda saw us.

Panda: Ah, Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome to the Valley.

Me: (Kung Fu Bow) It's truly an honor to meet you Panda-sensei.

Rabbit: It's such an honor to meet you guys! I like how you all show no mercy to scumbags. You're everything I want to be.

Poison Ivy: Glad to know we have a fan.

Bastion: Panda and Fox are my coaches?! Are you crazy, Lynn?! How can they train a duelist?!

Rabbit: No offense, but there's no way Panda and Fox can train you.

Fox: I agree with Rabbit for once, Lynn. Bastion here looks... scrawny.

Lynn: Guys, guys! Let's open the minds here a bit. (to Bastion) Bastion, Fox and Panda are one of the greatest teachers in the Valley. Perfect for you to learn awesome battle skills. (to Panda and Fox) Panda. Fox. I know that Bastion doesn't look like much. But trust me. He has the heart and mind of a warrior. Hell, he even helped beat Sartorius before.

Panda: The host of the Light of Destruction?

Lynn: Yep. But Bastion's been off his game lately. (points to her brain) Too much brainpower and not enough muscle! (points to her muscles)

Me: It's true. We're also here to help you defeat Dragon. But I have a strong feeling that the friend you know is still in there Panda-sensei.

Panda: How so J.D.?

Me: I can sense a spark of good still inside him and I have a strong feeling that his punishment was caused by the devil himself and not Heaven.

Panda: That could very well be J.D. You are very wise beyond your years J.D.

Me: Thank you sensei. If I may, with your permission, we would like to train all your students in everything we know.

Panda: You have my permission J.D.

Me: Thank you sensei.

We got to work.

Hours later we were training everyone in the valley in everything we knew.

G1 Blades: So, how are things going here?

Bastion: (to Lynn) You were ight, Lynn. This training's really paying off. Panda and Fox are great coaches. (karate chops a training dummy and it tears in half easily)

Me: Wow! You are a fast learner Bastion.

Alexis: Great job.

Panda: You are ready now. It is time.

Bastion: Time for what?

Panda: For us to face Dragon and Baboon.

Me: Lets do it.

We were walking to Lung Mountain, Dragon's base of operations.

* * *

We were walking through the forest on the way to Dragon's lair when we heard a roar.

Bastion: What was that?

Ed: My stomach?

Eddy: Shut up Ed.

Panda: Baboon must've used his Dark Orb to summon a Heartless.

My Dark Orb detector showed that he was right.

Me: You're right sensei. It's close and it's coming this way!

Bastion: (to Lynn) How did I ever let you talk me into this, Lynn?!

Lynn: Oh, c'mon! When I heard Panda, Skunk, and the others needed help against Dragon and Baboon, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get the coaching you needed.

Bastion: But now I have to help fight whatever Heartless Baboon summoned.

Rabbit: (laughs) You're really a glass half empty kind of guy, aren't you? Did you really expect to get coached for free? This is a play by play world, my friend.

Bastion: I don't care what kind of world this is. I didn't train just to fight a Heartless that might be more stronger then me!

Skunk: Bastion, you can't back out now. All of us need your help.

Lynn: Skunk's right. If you bail out, the others back hom will think you're a coward. And I don't think that well bode well for your reputation.

Bastion: So, I'm stuck here. Thank a lot, Lynn!

Lynn: Trust me. Do your part in this fight and you'll have agreat time. This whole experience is gonna help you for sure. (hears the roar again) Now, if you excuse me, I have a dentist appointment.

Bastion (grabs Lynn before she runs): Nice try! But you're keeping me company!

Me: Here it comes!

We saw the ground lift up and it was a giant worm heartless! It jumped out and it was a massive worm with 7 tentacle mouths and it had a ferociously big spiked mouth. It was a heartless called the Sandworm Carnage!

Me: Wow!

Lana: That is a big earthworm!

Lola: You would not want to eat that one Lana!

Lily: I agree.

Lila: Same here.

Bastion: Let me do this. I saw this in a book I read about.

Bastion jumped high into the air and fired a powerful blast of lightning at the ground and the Sandworm Carnage came out and roared ferociously in pain.

Lincoln, Linka, Stacy and Lizzy Morris fired a massive blast of lightning at its mouth and it exploded all over the place as a pile of slop! We got a massive power boost as well. (Think of how the Queen Bitch Worm died in Tremors 5: Bloodlines)

Lola: EEEWWW!

Lana: (Licks off the guts) Taste's delicious!

Laney: Lana you are gross.

Lily: But that was awesome!

Me: Well done Bastion!

Bastion: Thanks J.D. I feel more confident and stronger than ever.

Me: I'm glad. But don't let overconfidence and arrogance cloud your judgement.

Bastion: I understand.

Me: Lets continue on.

We did so. Half way into the forest we saw a massive army of Ninja Monkeys! They were a massive army of black monkeys as dark as the night.

Me: Ninja Monkeys at 10:00!

Leni: It's not 10:00. It's 5:30.

Lisa: Leni, 10:00 is the way to describe the West-Northwest direction.

Leni: Oh right. I see what you're saying.

Jaden: I got this. I summon Elemental HERO Flare Neo!

Jaden summoned his Elemental HERO Flare Neos.

Me: Let me get some action in. I summon Nine-Headed Dragon!

Out of the card came a massive serpentine dragon and it had 9 heads! Each of one of 9 elemental forces!

Alexis: Wow!

May: That monster is so cool!

Jaden: I've never seen a monster like that one before.

Me: It's an extremely rare and ultra powerful monster. It's a level 13 monster and it has 10,000 attack.

Axel: 10,000 all by itself!? That's incredible!

Me: I was shocked myself Axel.

Alexis: Level 13!? That's unbelievable!

Jaden: That's amazing J.D.! Get your game on!

Me: (Chuckles) I may collect the cards but that doesn't mean that I can't use them for battle.

Bastion: That's amazing J.D.

Me: All right! Nine-Headed Dragon! Attack! Elemental Typhoon Obliteration!

It roared and fired a massive blast of elements from each of its nine heads. They combined and slammed into the Ninja Monkeys and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated 75% of the monkeys all in an instant and a massive mushroom cloud could be seen for miles. A crater was where the monkeys was now stands.

Nico: Wow! What power!

Alexis: That was unbelievable!

Axel: It sure was. I can't believe that it packs incredible power.

Me: Wow! That was amazing!

Jaden: That was amazing J.D.!

Me: Thanks Jaden. But we're not finished yet. It's your turn.

Jaden: You got it. Flare Neos attack! Firestorm Beetle Swarm!

Elemental Hero Flare Neos fired a massive blast of fire and it turned into a powerful swarm of beetles made of pure fire and they slammed into the monkeys and incinerated them.

Me: Barbecued monkeys.

Luan: This sure is Monkey Business. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed at Luan's joke.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Xion: It sure was.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Jaden: Time for a Final Smash Panda!

Panda: It will be an honor Jaden. You go first.

Jaden: Thank you sensei. ELEMENTAL HERO SPIRIT STRIKE!

Jaden summoned the spirits of his Elemental Hero monsters from his deck and they went at the rest of the Ninja Monkeys and destroyed most of them.

Panda: Time for some monkey brain soup! PANDA PANCAKE SLAM!

Panda jumped high into the air and slammed into the rest of the monkeys and flattened them into pancakes.

Me: You repulsive monkeys have failed this valley.

Nico: Nice!

Jaden: You're starting to get the hang of it J.D.

Me: I sure am. But I'm nowhere near as good as you and Yugi, Jaden.

Jaden: That's okay. It takes practice and good strategy.

Me: That's true. Lets keep moving.

We continued on.

We were in the desert and we were almost at Lung Mountain. And we saw Baboon!

Skunk: Baboon!

Lola: Is he I.R. Baboon's cousin?

Baboon (laughs): If you're all planning to stop me and Dragon permanently, you're doing a lousy job of showing it by bringing along that weak student of yours!

Me: Oh we shall see!

Bastion punched Baboon in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the nose, eyes, mouth and chest and kicked him into a tree with devastating force and slammed him into the ground.

Me: Nice! Well done Bastion!

Panda: You have learned really well Bastion.

Bastion: Thank you sensei.

Me: Had enough Baboon?

Baboon: Never!

Double D: If you won't surrender, then you give me and Ben no choice.

Me: Uh oh! Look away guys!

Qin: Why?

Me: Trust me. You don't want to know.

We looked away!

Baboon: What are you talking about?

Toepick: We're talking about this! (shows his face while Double D removes his hat)

Baboon saw their ugly hideous features and he was so scared that it made him pee and shit all over the place and it made him so scared that he crashed into the tree again and scar him for life and knock him out.

They covered their hideous looks and Ben reverted back.

Me: Okay lets finish him!

Alexis: Right! WHITE NIGHT SPIRIT ICE!

Alexis summoned the spirits of the White Night monsters from her deck and they went at Baboon and froze him in ice!

Fox: Lets do it. FOXFIRE FIRESTORM STRIKE!

Fox fired a powerful blast of blue fire and it thawed him out and burned him.

Princess Bubblegum: Time to make sure you never hurt anyone again.

She fired a stream of jawbreakers and they slammed into Baboon and he was now imprisoned for all eternity in a giant jawbreaker.

Me: He's now a giant jawbreaker for all eternity.

Ed: JAWBREAKER! (Runs at it!) YUM YUM YUM!

Me: Hold on there Ed. This jawbreaker is baboon flavored and you would not want to eat that.

Ed: Oh. Mums the word.

We sent the baboon jawbreaker to the Candy Kingdom Prison for all eternity.

We continued on.

But then we got an unexpected surprise.

Tiffany: Tiffany!

Finn: Tiffany Oiler!

Tiffany: Yeah! I'm gonna kill you Finn!

Me: You know this brat Finn?

Finn: Unfortunately I do.

Me: Why do you want to kill Finn!?

Laney: What has he ever done to you?

Tiffany: I was friends with Jake. Then some baritone herb stole him away from me.

Finn: I didn't steal him. We're broth—

Tiffany: And when that snow-white wiener dog is finally dead, Jake will be devastated. [Imagines Jake crying on his shoulder at Finn's tombstone.] He'll need a shoulder to cry whiny, Finn-style tears on, and that shoulder will be mine—Tiffany's! Then I can get busy with undoing your cheesy influence, plus more! With my help, Jake will become the criminal juggernaut he was always meant to be. [In Tiffany's imagination, a giant Jake roars and beats his chest over a city, while helicopters with searchlights hover nearby.] We won't just be robbing banks anymore. [Jake grabs hold of two buildings and rips them off their foundations.] We'll be robbing the actual banks. The whole banks! [Jake swallows the buildings.] You get it? We're gonna steal actual whole buildings.

Finn: Yeah, I get it.

Tiffany: So don't tell me we're not so different, okay?! We're opposites, you and me. Oil and goody-goody snow-white baby-vanilla bean mitten water! Go, Tiffany!

Me: This brat is delusional.

Finn: He wants to kill me and make Jake a monster!

Me: That's insane!

Lincoln: He sounds like me back when I was younger.

Lori: Boy I will literally never forget that.

Tiffany: Time to die!

He came at us and punched me in the face and his fist hurt when it hit me. But it tickled me.

Me: (Giggles) That tickled.

Tiffany's fist was broken, red, purple and swollen.

Me: Geez. I had no idea I was that tough.

Lana: Wow.

Me: But this kid is a menace to Finn and all of Ooo. So prison is his home.

I snapped my fingers and beamed him over to the Venus Maximum Security Prison. Tiffany Oiler was sentenced to life in the maximum security section and he was the cell mate of Marie K.L.'s evil former sisters.

Me: That menace is done for. Now we have to face Dragon.

We went on and we arrived in the snowy mountains and we were at Lung Mountain.

Me: Here we are guys. Lung Mountain.

Panda: Lets go.

We went up to the mountain and we saw the skeletal remains of a bat.

Me: A Bat Skeleton? What's that doing here?

Lucy Loud: That is an evil bat called the Overlord.

Panda: So it was the Overlord that corrupted Dragon and made him this way.

Me: I have a feeling it was because of him. Lets keep moving.

We went into a cave on the side of the mountain and went down some stairs and we saw DRAGON! He was a black dragon with no wings, and he had green hair and he was filled with pure evil.

Dragon: Panda! And you have Team Loud Phoenix Storm with you!

Panda: This ends now Dragon. You will be defeated where you stand.

Me: And we will make sure you never terrorize the Valley again! Your minions are finished forever!

Skunk: That's right! Your ninja monkeys bought the farm and Baboon has been sent to a prison far away!

Me: We brought the pain to your minions and played all your diabolical games and now it's time to finish you off!

Nico: Dragon, you have failed this valley!

Dragon: Little Skunk. This is the first and last time you will ever challenge me!

Skunk: And it will be one worth remembering!

Rabbit just punched Dragon in the face.

POW!

Rabbit: (chuckles darkly) You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!

Me: Lets get him!

We went at Dragon and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and he belched out a tremendous amount of fire and melted all the ice in the cave!

Lola absorbed all the fire.

Edzilla (punches Dragon): ED SMASH DRAGON!

Me: (In my head) There is a spark of good in him. The overlord turned him evil and he was responsible for this. I'm glad he's dead. (Out Loud) Dragon! I know you are impervious to magic but this will help you.

I knelt and chanted a prayer and a powerful beam of light hit the dragon and the real dragon was separated from the evil one. The Good Dragon came out and he was back to normal! He had his golden skin and his powers back.

Dragon: I'm back.

Panda: Dragon!

Dragon: Panda!

They hugged.

Dragon: I'm so sorry I tried to kill all of you.

Panda: It's all right Dragon. Lets take down your evil self that you became.

Dragon: Way ahead of you friend!

Dark Dragon: You ruined everything!

Dragon: You made me become you! I will never forgive you!

Qin: Let me show you true firepower!

Qin fired a massive blast of fire and it hit Dark Dragon and burned him bad.

Dragon and Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned him.

Eddy: (fires blaster at Dragon) I hope you like smelling extra crispy!

Me: Yeah!

The Animals of the Valley punched and kicked and blasted the Dark Dragon and pulverized him all over the place.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Drag Strip: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Gravity-Gun 100-fold!

Poison: Time to poison you! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into into her right arm device and it enhanced her plant powers 100-fold.

Drag Strip and Poison Ivy: IVY MACE GRAVITY-SLAM!

Poison Ivy formed a powerful spiked mace ball made of ivy vines and Drag Strip's gravity gun slammed it into Dark Dragon and crushed him!

BLAM!

G1 Blades: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his photon pistol 100-fold.

Nico: Lets do this Miltank! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and enhanced his Miltank's abilities 100-fold.

Nico: Miltank, use Zen Headbutt!

G1 Blades and My Miltank: PHOTON HEADBUTT SMASH!

Miltank ran fast and its head glowed a powerful pink and Blades fired a powerful blast of photons and Miltank slammed into Dark Dragon and the photon's hit him and exploded.

Rabbit: Any last words before I snap your neck!

Dark Dragon was too weak to talk.

Me: Time to finish this monster for good!

Bastion: Lets do this! PERIODIC TABLE SPIRIT EXPLOSION!

Bastion formed spirits of the monsters from his Earth and Water decks and sent them at Dark Dragon and they hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Skunk: Never again will you terrorize my home and friends! SUPER STINKRAY OBLITERATION!

Skunk fired a massive blast of energy from his tail and it slammed into Dark Dragon and completely obliterated him in an instant! Dark Dragon was dead.

Me: It's over Dark Dragon!

The Spirit of Dark Dragon appeared.

Nicole: The Book of Vile Darkness is too good for you. The River of Fire is perfect for you!

The portal into the River of Fire opened and it sucked in Dark Dragon.

Dark Dragon: CURSE YOU VALLEY ANIMALS!

He was sucked into it and he was gone for good!

Me: That's it for him.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the mountain was rumbling!

Me: The Mountain is collapsing! Lets get out of here!

We ran back the way we came and got out of the mountain just in time as the whole mountain caved in.

Me: That was a close one.

Panda: Thank you all for hepling us to stop Dragon.

William: No problem, Panda.

Lynn: And if you ever need to train someone again, Bastion will be more then happy to-

Bastion: (elbows her) Thank you, Panda-sensei. You and Fox are excellent coaches.

Panda: I'm glad we could help out Bastion.

They did a kung fu bow.

Dragon: Thank you all for returning me to my happy good and magical self. Overlord poisoned me with lies and evil. He did the drought and ruined me.

Me: We had a feeling it was him. But there are other evil villains out there. So we have to always be ready for anything.

Panda: That is true.

Skunk: (To the viewers) Whether there are forces of good or evil, we will always be there to answer the call and help out and stop evil.

Me: You said it Skunk.

Nico caught a Florges and a Gogoat during the battle. We went back home and we would call on the animals of the Valley whenever needed. Bastion has redeemed himself.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another monster villain destroyed.

Skunk Fu is a really funny cartoon and it was awesome! The arts of Kung Fu were awesome in that show! But Dragon was an amazing bad guy but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him because he was punished for doing what he thought was right and he blamed his friends even though they haven't done anything to him. Tiffany Oiler on Adventure Time was the example of a killer in the making. He wanted Finn dead for stealing Jake? How stupid is that? NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Next up is the Dash Card. Get ready for a speedy run. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Skunk Fu is owned by Aiden Harte and Cartoon Network.


	818. Legend of The Gobblewonker

In the middle of the city we were fighting a massive army of Jokerz. They were armed with a plethora if weapons and deadly pranks designed to kill.

Paige fired a massive blast of fire and burned a bunch of Jokerz and incinerated them in an instant.

Paige: You freakish clowns make every clown everywhere look bad!

Laney: You said it Paige!

Me: Anyone that carries on the dark legacy of the Joker will be killed in an instant.

Superman: The Joker was a monster.

Lana: He sure was.

Oxygeddon tried to charge at a Jokerz member but he avoided it as it crashed into a wall instead.

Jokerz member: You're still a little rusty, Misawa!

Bastion ran at the Jokerz member, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him at a fire hydrant.

Bastion: How's that for rusty?

Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and incinerated him.

Nico: You Jokerz have failed this city!

For 2 hours we killed and arrested numerous members of the Jokerz and rid the city of their savage crime spree on the city.

Suddenly there were buildings smashing apart and we turned and we saw a Groudon!

Me: A Groudon!

Out of the lake came a Kyogre!

Me: A Kyogre!

And soaring in the air was a Rayquaza.

Nico: And a Rayquaza!

Me: Wow! What are they doing here?

Lori: I don't know. But you guys already caught them.

Me: True.

They saw us.

Me: Wow!

Groudon: You guys are Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Me: We sure are.

Lana: Wow! You can talk?

Kyogre: You have to help us.

Rayquaza: We are girls that were transformed into Pokemon.

Panda King: Three girls gene slammed into Pokemon? This is a new one.

Me: This was not the work of Dr. Paradigm. This must've been the work of the scientists of Team Rocket.

Jessie (Pokemon): We were told about this kind of project. Giovanni had this special project in development where he turns people into pokemon to use as weapons.

Me: That is really fucked up!

Jake (Adventure Time): You three got turned into Pokemon? That's rough.

Nico: No kidding! Giovanni is dead now. But the remnants of Team Rocket still exist.

Dawn: I know your voices. Sophie, Leia, Mina? Is that you guys?

Groudon: It sure is Dawn. It's great to see you again.

Dawn: How did this happen to you three?

Groudon: We were inspired by Ash Ketchem into wanting to become the greatest Pokemon trainers ever.

FLASHBACK

Groudon: (Narrating) I was working at the Pokemon Center. I am a master of Fire Pokemon and I wanted to be the greatest Fire Pokemon Master. I even have the Legendary Moltres as one of my Pokemon. I felt something sting me and thought it was nothing. But then I started to change.

Sophie: I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!

She vomited out a glob of red hot lava and she started to change. She ran out of the pokemon center as she was changing. Her changes were happening so fast that it was almost instantaneous. She turned into a GROUDON!

Kyogre: (Narrating) I wanted to become the worlds greatest master of Water Pokemon. I even have a Kyogre of my own as one of my pokemon. I was relaxing on the beach and then I started to change when I felt something bite me!

Leia felt excruciating pain!

Leia: SOMETHING'S ATTACKING ME!

She ran and jumped into the ocean and her shredded bikini was seen floating in the water and in its place was Leia, turned into a KYOGRE!

Rayquaza: (Narrating) I was in the middle of a gym battle when I started changing. I wanted to become the world greatest Pokemon master of Grass Pokemon. I even have one of the legendary birds. But it was a Grass Legendary Bird called Floratro. It's a grass Legendary Bird. I felt something bite me and then I started to change.

Mina was in excruciating pain.

Mina: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

Her body grew longer and she turned into a RAYQUAZA!

They regrouped and they looked at themselves and gasped in sheer horror and screamed!

Groudon: We knew of only one person that can help us get back to normal.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Groudon: So we set out to find you guys.

Me: Those Team Rocket Scientists are gonna pay for this.

Nico: I think we killed them earlier.

Me: I think we did but I'm having a hard time remembering.

May: Yeah we did kill them! It was when we went after Teams Aqua and Magma.

Me: I remember now! They got what was coming to them.

Nico: Those scientists have failed this world.

Me: They sure have. Girls, I can bring you back to human again. But it's gonna be really painful. Also you're gonna have the ability to transform into your Pokemon Gene-Slammer forms at will.

Kyogre: Thank you J.D. In this form I am known as Tsunami Kyogre.

Groudon: I'm Volcanic Groudon.

Rayquaza: And I'm Hurricane Rayquaza.

Me: Great names. Now it's gonna be painful.

Groudon: We're ready.

Me: Okay. Boys, cover your eyes.

They did so. And I snapped my fingers and I covered my eyes and the girls were changing back. They shrunk and their skin turned back and they regained their human forms. Sophie had red hair and red eyes, Leia had blue hair and blue eyes and Mina had green hair and green eyes. When they were fully changed back, they were back to their human forms.

They got up and saw that they were naked.

Mina: (covers her boobs) Don't look, you perverts!

Sophie: (covers her boobs) If you do, we'll snap your necks!

Cybertron Jetfire: (Australian Accent) Okay! No need to bite our heads off!

Leia: (tears in her eyes) I'm sorry. Our bodies might be human now. But or minds might be still be Pokemon. (MASSIVE BELCH!) Excuse me. I feel like I ate a massive amount of burgers.

Maria and Teresa went to them and wrapped them in blankets.

Maria: It takes a while to adjust to being human again. But we can help you out.

Teresa: Lets get you back to the estate and get you some new clothes.

Leia: Thank you all.

Maria: Ok, girls. Me and Teresa know the perfect way for your minds to become human again.

Mina: And that is?

Teresa: Think of things that you three love. Like your family and cute boys.

Mina: Thanks Maria.

They thought about what Teresa said and it worked.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

We arrived back at the estate and Maria and Teresa took Sophie, Leia and Mina up to Leni's room to get some new clothes.

But we also had a guest on the sofa watching TV.

Me: Hello there.

?: Oh hello there. It's a pleasure meet you. My name is Bella.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Bella. I take it you are here to join the Team?

Bella: That's right.

We interviewed her.

Appearance: she is 17 year old that is petite with a boyish face and frame, fair skin and short boyish hair cut with brown-blonde hair and brown eyes. Her outfit comprises of a black short sleeved shirt, Khaki pants and brown sandles, and the omnitrix on her right wrist and around her neck is a intelligent device orb in the center of Triforce that is grey with glowing triforce of power, a side back that is blue with one oval eye and one star eye she calls...bag.

Her hobbies include:

-Watching cartoons

-Writing

-Drawing

-Shapeshifting into cartoons and pulling pranks

-collecting things to put in her bag called...bag

-inventing magical items and stuff.

-Singing

Her favorite things are pranking and perfecting her powers and abilities and the omnitrix skills with her partner Skurd (and magical familiar) and Alchemy (Altier alchemy) and going into ID (Instant Dungon Barriers) to collect items.

Her occupation is hero, using the omnitrix and her power to transform into cartoons and perfecting the art of alchemy, inventing new magical items, singing in private

Her father is King Eclipse shine of the hidden magical isle of Asillia and is the youngest of 11 sisters, though she is in conflict with her sister Ice star or Ghost as she is calling herself.

Her likes are Cartoons, Sweets and inventing and writing

Dislikes are racists, murders, people who see her as a monster, Parodys (like the Teen titans go Titans, she can turn into them but only when its a comical situation that docent need a serious face and according to Skurd, she makes it look good), those who have no sense of humor, being discovered she can sing (she is gun shy sharing that she can sing beautifully)

Special powers

she has high (very high) magical powers she inherited from her father who is a Demi-god and has high magical power, and with it she can use Arts from the tales series, and recreated the CLow cards, Clear cards and even made her own (check out the T.O.H.F Bella skills on Bella 10...its a work in progress of Hyna Clow cards).

Most of her special powers is her ability to become Cartoons, both good guys and bad guys and use there powers, along with her magic spells (channeled through her intelligent device Daiguchie). No matter what toon form Bella is in, the omnitrix and her intelligent device is always on her neck/wrist, the same with Bag and at times, she can use her powers to put on a collection of shirts she has.

She wields the omnitrix, and can transform into a lot of aliens (though they keep there male gender), and with Skurd can create a wide variety of DNA weapons.

She also possesses super strength (due to trying to shine like her magical incline sisters she worked out to raise her strength from the age of 5)

Me: Well we're more than willing to give you a shot Bella. You have a lot of talent. And you don't have to hide your talent for singing. We're really good singers ourselves.

Bella: That's what I heard. But okay.

I was surprised that she also had an Omnitrix as well but it was like the one Ben had when he was 10. Mine was gold and blue and hers was black and green.

* * *

In Leni's room, Sophie, Leia and Mina were given new and most beautiful clothes.

Sophie had a Red shirt and red pants with red high tops and a sleeveless red trench coat with volcanoes on it and the kanji for Volcanic Earthquake Firestorm. 火山性地震火災

Leia had a Blue shirt, blue pants and blue flattops and a sleeveless blue trench coat with ocean waves on it and the kanji for Ocean Maelstrom Megatsunami. 海洋大渦大津波

Mina had a Green shirt, green pants, green combat boots and a sleeveless trench coat with a jungle on it and the kanji for Jungle Camouflage Justice. ジャングル迷彩正義

Sophie: Wow! Maria, these clothes are amazing.

Leia: I love these clothes.

Maria: We learned a lot from Leni. When it comes to clothes, Leni is a genius.

Mina: She is a great fashion designer.

Dawn: She sure is. I missed you guys.

Sophie: Same here Dawn.

Leia: Yeah.

Dawn: Oh yeah! I found a bunch of Pokeballs and they had Pokemon in them. I think they are yours.

Dawn handed them a bunch of Pokeballs.

Leia: Thanks Dawn. You're a true friend.

Dawn: Anytime.

* * *

Later in the Living Room we were having a nice talk with Bella and Qin. Dipper and Mabel and Pacifica were with us.

Qin: So I heard you all encountered an amazing creature called the Gobblewonker?

Dipper: We sure did. It turned out to be a fake monster to get people to believe it.

Me: That is a big and very elaborate hoax.

Laney: What is the Gobblewonker?

Mabel: It's a mysterious sea monster that lives in the lake outside of Gravity Falls.

Dipper: It turns out that it was all a hoax set up by an old codger we know. Old Man McGucket orchestrated it.

Me: Very elaborate. But lets go check it out and prove it's existence.

Nico: This is gonna be interesting.

Laney: I haven't gone fishing in a while.

Lana: Me neither.

Me: Lets head out to Gravity Falls people! I have a great new series of Rescue Zords for me, Laney and Nico to try out.

Nico: Sweet!

Laney: Lets go see!

We went to the garage and we saw amazing new zords! We saw a big purple boat with a purple triangle with the number 6, a brown helicopter with a square with the number 7 in it and an aqua blue snow cat with the number 8 in an X.

Me: These are our new zords guys. The boat is mine and it's called Island Rescue 6.

Laney: Mine is called Forest Rescue 7 and it's for forest and Jungle Rescues.

Me: And yours Nico is called Arctic Rescue 8. It'll be used for rescues in subzero freezing cold and bone-chilling temperatures.

Nico: Awesome!

Me: Shall we try them out?

Laney: Lets do it!

Nico: Yeah!

We got into the zords and put our blaster grips into the ignition switches and turned them on.

Me: Zords online!

We launched. My zord is connected to all the lakes, seas and oceans all over the world and I was going down a water tube. Laney launched into the air and Nico went on land. His Zord can change from land to snow.

We were off.

(Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Theme Song plays)

Me: Wow! It works really well. Lisa did an amazing job.

Laney was flying her zord really well. She took Flight Simulator lessons and they are really paying off.

Laney: Wow! Those Flight Simulator Lessons are really paying off.

Nico's zord came out of a snow covered mountain in the Rocky Mountains.

Nico: I don't even have a drivers license and this is so cool!

We were flying, driving our cars and riding our horses.

* * *

GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON.

* * *

We arrived at Gravity Falls, Oregon.

My new zord arrived in the lake and everyone was in awe.

Me: Wow! It works well.

The zord was the size of a yacht and it dwarved the smaller boats.

Laney and Nico arrived in their Zords.

Bludgeon: Guys, there's something in the water down there!

We looked and we saw nothing.

William: There's nothing there. Man, we must be getting paranoid.

But then something came out of the water and we saw people under attack by the real Gobblewonker.

Optimus Prime: What is that thing?!

Dipper: That... is the Gobblewonker.

Me: Whoa! So that's the Gobblewonker!

Nico: Wow! It's a sea dragon!

Laney: It's magnificent!

Me: Time to see what Aqua Rescue 6 can do!

I pulled the throttle and increased speed and a hatch opened in the front.

Man: I see hope.

I zoomed fast and grabbed the boat just as the Gobblewonker was gonna eat him.

Me: Now that was a close one.

Man: Thank you so much!

Me: No problem.

Man: I know that voice! J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: The one and only. And I thought that was a good rescue.

Man: You said it.

Kelsey: (Offscreen) That was a crazy stunt you did J.D.

Me: Kelsey?

I turned and saw Kelsey in her Haz Rescue 4 Zord and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were with her in their zords.

Me: Hey you all arrived.

Carter: We sure did J.D.

Chad: Love the new zords guys.

Me: We built them ourselves utilizing Ms. Fairweather's designs.

Dana: You did a great job.

Laney: Thanks Dana.

We landed.

Me: Here it comes guys!

We saw the Gobblewonker coming!

Edzilla: (punches Gobblewonker) ED SMASH WATER DRAGON!

Ben: Time for Ripjaws to do his thing.

Ben turned into Ripjaws!

Ben: RIPJAWS!

He dove into the water and he swam around the Gobblewonker and slapped him with his tail and claws and more

Nico: Time for some serious reinforcements! VALLEY ANIMAL KINGDOM, ARISE!

Nico held up his hand and an orange ring fired a beam of energy and an orange portal formed and out came the animals of the Valley emerged from the portal!

Panda: Nico. It's great of you to call us.

Nico: Thanks Panda-sensei.

Frog: We're happy we could help you out.

Nico: (to Frog and the others) Alright, Valley Animals. Go help out against that Gobblewonker!

Frog: Right!

They went at it and bashed him around.

Alexis: If I freeze the water around it, it'll be trapped.

Gwen Tennyson: Wait until Ripjaws gets out first!

Ripjaws got out and Alexis fired a massive burst of cold fire and froze the lake around it.

Ripjaws knocked it out and reverted back.

?: You all ruined everything!

We turned and we saw Virgil Hawkins old classmate and old enemy, Madelyn Spaulding!

* * *

One night when she interviewed a homeless man about the homelessness in Dakota for an extra credit assignment, the Big Bang occurred, and the Bang Baby gas infected both Madelyn and the homeless man.

On that night, Madelyn unknowingly gained telepathy. She later ran against Joey Bombora and Richie Foley for freshman class president. Using her powers, she made the voters vote for her and Joey to drop out of the election. Static tries to interfere, but he finds out that his electric powers block Madelyn's telepathic powers. However, she probed Richie's mind and found out that Virgil and Static were one and the same person.

Madelyn later brainwashed Static's neighborhood and the students from Dakota Union High into attacking him. The students gathered around Madelyn as she proclaims her intentions to take over not only the school and Dakota but the world as well. When she led a zombie-like raid against Static, Static easily defeats her by sending an electric shock to Madelyn, knocking her unconscious. Madelyn was later taken to a hospital and Joey Bombora reentered the election.

During Madelyn's time in jail, the doctors examined her, finding that parts of her memory (such as the identity of Static) were gone and that she had lost her telepathy powers as well.

Madelyn was released from jail and the hospital, and later found work at a comic book store; one night, Virgil and Richie found her there. When Virgil asked her what she was doing, she replied by asking him if he meant out of the hospital before explaining that they said she was OK now, but that the school still wouldn't take her back. When Virgil tried to explain that she had tried to take over Dakota Union High School, Madelyn began to recall that night. However, she refused to admit that it was her fault, instead saying, "Well, everybody had been so mean to me. And then I got those amazing powers" before asking Virgil and Richie what they had expected. When Richie wondered if she still had her powers, Madelyn replied, "Who knows? If I do, I can't remember how I made them work."

In her anger, she realized that that the electric shock Static delivered to her augmented her powers, giving her telekinesis (causing her to remark that "new powers wouldn't hurt either"). Madelyn swore revenge and broke Ebon, Hotstreak, and Talon from prison. After breaking them out of prison, Madelyn assumed leadership of the Meta-Breed.

Madelyn and her gang attacked City Hall, but Static and Gear arrived to stop them. After Hotstreak accidentally injured Talon with one of his fireballs, Madelyn made a statue fall so her and her gang could escape, which made Ebon's anger grow. Madelyn later captured She-Bang and took her to their hideout in the junkyard; by doing so, she made up for her mistake in City Hall. After a scuffle between Madelyn and Ebon, Ebon fought Madelyn and initially got the upper hand, but was eventually defeated.

Static and Gear arrived shortly after and released She-Bang. Madelyn fought Static and was boasting that she was a force of nature, while Hotstreak and Talon dealt with Gear and She-Bang. Static sent a positive charge on a pile of garbage that was next to Madelyn, shocking her into submission with the negative charge from the lightning.

Madelyn was later hospitalized and taken into custody.

* * *

Static Shock: Madelyn Spaulding!

Me: You know her Virgil?

Static: Unfortunately, yes. She went to school with us. But she too was exposed to the Bang Baby Gas. It gave her telepathic powers and she controlled everyone.

Me: She turned everyone into zombies!

Static: Yes. And my electric powers gave her new powers.

Me: Oh man. An old classmate gone bad.

Madelyn: Teresa. Francis. My old friends!

Teresa: We never did like teaming up with you, Madelyn.

Francis: Yeah. That was Ebon's call.

Madelyn: All three of us have deserted Ebon. So tell me. What exactly is the difference between us?

Me: Was she one of the Metabreed?

Teresa: Unfortunately she was. After she got new powers, she busted us out of prison and assumed leadership of the Metabreed.

Me: So she was exposed to the Bang Baby gas and is one of the Metabreed that got away before she was cured.

Francis: That's right.

Madelyn: That's right. I was forced to move here because my parents disowned me! And it's all your fault Virgil!

Static: You brought all that on yourself!

Maria: I don't know what Ebon was thinking letting you lead. When we send you to prison, I think he and my former comrades will enjoy destroying you.

Horsea: (to Madeline) You leave Maria alone! (uses Bubblebeam on Madeline)

The Bubblebeam hit Madelyn and burned her.

Me: But you are now going back to prison to answer for your crimes! Lets get her!

We went at her and I punched her in the face. She then surprised us by floating in the air and she fired a powerful blast of lightning at us and Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning at us. Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning at the blast and the blasts collided and they were generating an incredible amount of energy and it was so powerful that it generating a massive amount of electromagnetic energy!

Bella: Time for some action!

Bella activated her Ultimate Bella form and activated Amphibion's power.

Bella: AMPHIBION!

She fired a super powerful blast of lightning and it slammed into Madelyn and electrocuted her. It was too much for her. Amperi lightning was far too powerful for her to handle.

Ben: Wow! You have an Ultimate form Bella.

Bella: Thanks. I call it Ultimate Bella.

Me: How many aliens can you access Bella?

Bella: Over 1 million. I figured out how to use Ultimate Bella from studying Ben 10's adventures over the last five years.

Me: You're a very fast learner Bella. Lets make this witch pay for her crimes!

Bella: You got it! SPITTOR!

She activated Spittor's power and fired a massive blast of water from her mouth and it went all over Madelyn and got her really wet.

Bella: Time for more lightning!

Me: I'll help out too.

Lincoln: Same here!

Linka: Count me and Lizzy in too!

Lizzy Morris: Yeah!

I activated my Ultimate J.D. form.

Me: AMPHIBION!

Bella: BUZZSHOCK!

We fired a massive blast of lightning and it hit Madelyn and electrocuted her with 600 billion volts of electricity.

Lori: That was literally shocking.

Lisa: Over 600 gigawatts of electricity.

Lola: Wow!

Bella: That's like getting hit with 600 lightning strikes.

Me: A lot of power. Lets show her some teamwork!

Bludgeon: Right with you boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and into his back and it enhanced his Electrical Fireball Antennae 100-fold.

Panda King: Time to fight for the fire of Honor! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and enhanced his Flame Fu and Fireworks powers 100-fold.

Bludgeon and Panda King: FLAMING ELECTRIC FIREWORK CASCADE!

Bludgeon fired lightning balls and Panda King fired a powerful barrage of fireworks and fireballs and they hit Madelyn and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Jake (Adventure Time): Time for some pain and pounding! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Cybertron Jetfire: Lets do this mate! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Jetfire's back and it had a powerful energy cannon pop out of his back.

Jake (Adventure Time) and Cybertron Jetfire: SUPER ELASTIC ENERGY GRENADE!

Jake was on Jetfire's cannon and he fired Jake and he was a cannonball and he slammed into Madelyn with incredible force and knocked out some of her teeth.

Edzilla (punches Madelyn): ED SMASH PUNY META!

Me: Lets see what else the Quasar Sabers can do!

I unsheathed my Quasar Saber.

Me: LIGHTS OF ORION, ACTIVATE!

I glowed and got an awesome belt buckle, an armband, an awesome claw device and my Quasar Saber had an awesome crossguard.

Me: Nice! Lets see how you like this Madelyn! SIRIUS FLARE STRIKE!

My sword glowed Neon Purple and the Star Sirius in the Constellation of Canis Major the Great Dog appeared in the background and I slashed her as a flare of White Solar Fire burned her and she screamed in pain.

Me: Time to show some heavy firepower! UY SCUTI FLARE PULVERIZER!

My sword glowed and the star UY Scuti in the Constellation of Scutum the Shield appeared in the background. The star is 5,100 light-years from Earth and is 1.41 billion miles in diameter. Making it the largest known discovered star in the galaxy. I swung my sword and a hammer made of pure solar fire appeared and it slammed into Madelyn and sent her splashing into the lake with a tremendous splash!

KRAAAASSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lana: Wow! What a splash!

Madelyn got out of the lake and she was infuriated!

Me: Time for some final smashes!

Dipper: You got it J.D.! BIG DIPPER SPOONSLAM!

Dipper formed a massive spoon made of stars and slammed it into Madelyn and knocked her down!

Alexis: This is what you get for being a bad girl! CYBER ANGEL SPIRIT STRIKE!

Alexis fired a massive beam of energy and it turned into the spirits of her Cyber Angel Deck and they hit Madelyn and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

The attack knocked her out.

Me: You are a bad girl Madelyn.

I stripped her of her powers and administered the antidote for the Bang Baby Gas.

Nico: Madelyn Spaulding, you have failed this country.

Nico caught a Pangoro and a Furfrou during the fight.

Francis: (to the unconscious Madeline) The difference between us? Me and Teresa are still standing.

Maria: And me too.

Dipper: (To the viewers) Never mess with the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You said it Dipper.

Alexis: (To the viewers) You mess with us and there will be hell to pay in the form of justice.

Bella: This was so awesome!

Me: It sure was Bella. You did a great job.

Bella: Thanks J.D.

Then we got a surprise when we saw a huge purple Narwhal lift up Madelyn with its tooth. It was a Purple Narwhal Zord.

Me: Wow! It's a Narwhal Zord!

Luna: Wow! It sure is amazing dudes!

Chad: I've never seen a Narwhal Zord before.

Me: It's a Wild Zord. We promised Princess Shayla that if we found anymore Wild Zords, that we would bring them back to her on Animarium.

Joel: That's amazing J.D.

Me: It is.

A purple light was seen and it landed in Luna's hand and it was an Animal Crystal. It was a Narwhal Animal Crystal.

Luna: Look dudes! The Narwhal Zord chose me!

Laney: That is so cool Luna!

Lincoln: Your first ever Wild Zord. Way to go Luna.

Luna: Thanks dude.

A Crystal Saber Appeared on her left hip in a holster.

* * *

Madelyn was sentenced to life in the Dakota City Prison.

Madeline: I'm gonna get out of this cell someday! And when I do-

Shiv: Well, well, well.

Madeline turned around to see Ebon, Kangor and Shiv there with smirks on their faces.

Ebon: If it isn't Madelyn Spaulding.

Shiv: I'm so gonna enjoy pummeling you!

Kangor: (Jamaican Accent) Same here mon.

Madeline: C'mon, guys. You wouldn't hurt an old friend, would you?

Ebon: Friend? No. You? Yes! (punches her)

They are gonna kill her there.

* * *

After we got back home, me, Flash and Quicksilver were chasing after the Dash Card! 駆 Dash's visible form is a small, blue, fox-like creature with long, rabbit-like ears and a long, slender tail. On its forehead is a small, diamond-shaped mark.

Me: Wow! The Dash Card is really fast!

Flash: It sure is. It's hard to imagine it's fast like us.

Quicksilver: No kidding.

Me: Yeah.

I got a powerful burst of speed and I got the Dash Card.

Me: Gotcha! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Dash Card and it was a Clow Card.

Me: Yes.

Flash: That was a fast one.

Me: No kidding Wally.

Quicksilver: Great job though.

Me: Thanks Pietro. It's hard to imagine that we outran the Dash Card.

Bella was made an official member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and was put on the Omnitrix Brigade.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Static Shock Villain defeated and brought to justice.

The Gobblewonker of Gravity Falls was an awesome creature and I thought it was a neat dragon. But Madelyn Spaulding of Static Shock was the most narcissistic, self-absorbed and most arrogant villain and girl ever. She was a monster. Hynageneral let me debut her OC Bella and she is gonna make a fine addition to the team. Thank you. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next card is the Loop Card. I hope you like repeating the same thing over and over. Because this is gonna be weird. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	819. Thief of Cleopatra's Cursed Tomb

We were over in Shanghai, China. One of the largest and busiest cities in the world. It was the 2nd Largest city in the world with 26.32 million people. We were there to visit and find out more about Qin's ancestral heritage.

Nico: Well, here we are! Shanghai, China.

Me: It sure is breathtaking. Shanghai is one of the busiest and largest cities in the world.

Lana: It's amazing!

Lola: I love learning about China.

Laney: We all do.

Bella: This is my first time over in China.

Qin: Mine too. It's where I'm descended from.

Me: We promised to find out what Qin's ancestry is.

Lincoln: That's cool.

We went to the Shanghai family archives building.

Me: Lets see what we got here.

I looked up Qin Cheng's info and it revealed a magnificent family tree. It showed that she was descended from the Chen Dynasty back in the 6th century in 575 A.D. And we made an incredible discovery as well! We saw that she was descended from Mulan!

Lincoln: Wow!

Me: Mulan is Qin's ancestor!?

Riku: (to Qin) I didn't know Mulan was your ancestor.

Qin: Hard to imagine. Mulan was the greatest hero in all of China back during the Han Dynasty 2,000 years ago.

Lori: Mulan is literally more than that. She is the bravest woman ever in Chinese history. She saved everyone from the ruthless hun, Shan Yu.

Leni: She totes did.

Qin: Hard to imagine that I'm descended from royalty here in China.

Me: China has a lot of history that dates back to 10,000 B.C. Making it one of the longest known countries in the world. Egypt is number 2.

Nico: That's amazing!

Bella: It sure is.

May: I never knew that China and Egypt were the longest countries here.

Me: It's a major surprise.

Landmine: Hey, Kari. Have you ever been to Shanghai before?

Kari: We sure have. Back when we got word of numerous Digimon appearing all over the world.

Nico: I remember that. That was an epic adventure. We had to work around the clock all over the world teaming up with many international Digidestined and send all the Digimon back to the Digital World. We encountered numerous Digimon of many kinds and it was not an easy task.

T.K.: I'll never forget that.

Mulan then showed up.

Mulan: Oh hey guys.

Me: Hey Mulan.

Mulan: You here to look up ancestral history?

Me: We are.

Qin: (Speaking Chinese) 祖先木兰，很荣幸见到你。我是你两千年的后代。(Ancestor Mulan, it's an honor to meet you. I am your descendent from 2,000 years.)

Mulan: (Speaking Chinese) 你太秦了。我不知道你是我的后裔。家庭以神秘的方式工作。(You too Qin. I had no idea you are descended from me. Family works in mysterious ways.)

Qin: It sure does.

Later we were having a great lunch. Now that Qin has had her questions about her family history found out.

Poromon and Poliwag were eating a lot of Chinese food.

Me: Mmm. China is home to a lot of great food as well.

Nico: You said it. It's great food.

Poromon: I love Chinese Food.

Sakura Avalon: It's so delicious.

Lana: It's all great food.

?: (Joyous!) LI!

Li: Oh no!

Sakura Avalon: I know that voice!

Madison: It's Meilin Rey!

We saw a black hair girl with reddish-pink eyes and a Chinese dress glomp Li and knocked him down.

Sakura Avalon: Meilin.

Meilin saw her.

Meilin: Avalon! You have a lot of nerve coming here.

Sakura Avalon: Why?

Meilin: You took Li away from me and took the Clow Cards away from him!

Nico: Hey! What is your problem Meilin?

Me: For your information, Sakura and Li are now in love with each other. And now I found the Clow Book. Somehow it wound up in my basement in America.

Meilin: So you are now the new wannabe Cardcaptor.

Me: That's right. And for the record, I am far more powerful than I look.

Meilin: I will make sure Li gets the Clow Book and the Clow Cards back after I pulverize you and Avalon into dead meat!

I was not intimidated by her threat and my eyes turned red, slit and demonic and I shot a powerful glare and powerful murderous intent at her and she keeled over and was vomiting all over.

Madison: What's wrong with her?

Me: That's the ferocious power of murderous intent. It's a powerful move Shinobi use in the Leaf.

We left the restaurant after finishing our meal and we were off.

Meilin saw that we were gone.

Meilin: I WILL FIND YOU AVALON AND KNUDSON! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH AND RECLAIM MY LI!

Give it a rest already.

Gear: Something wrong, V?

Static: Well, I think I probably shouldn't have revealed my identity so soon.

Teresa: Why's that?

Static: I unmasked myself because I thought all the bad Bang Babies were cured. But it turned out that MAdelyn was out of the city at the time.

Francis: Well, there's nothing to worry about. As far as we're concerned, she's the last one.

Static: But there's also the matter of my non meta human enemies. Like Osebo, Speedwarp, Professor Menace, and Specs and Trapper. They probably know who I am now.

Wildrider: Let's take it one step at a time, Virgil.

Maria: Wildrider's right. If any of them show up, we'll teach them a lesson.

Me: That's right Virgil. All your enemies will pay for their crimes.

Lincoln: They will and we'll make sure of that.

Me: Yep.

* * *

Later, back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books. Bella had her own Pokemon too. She had a male Dusknoir she named Noir, a Cofagrigus female she named Nefitari, A Metang she named Milt that loves to attach to her chest and back like a backpack, and a Bulbasaur male with a notch in his right ear she names Vivi, a female Charmander she named Chinchi, and a male Alolian Geodude she named Elvis. She gave him to Luna due to him liking rock and roll like her.

Me: You have an awesome group of Pokemon, Bella.

Bella: Thanks. I keep Noir and Milt out of their Pokeballs.

Me: That's all right.

Nico: We all have a lot of Pokemon. I just caught an Aegislash and a Meowstic just now.

Bella: Cool!

Luna: Elvis is a great rock star dudes.

Me: He sure is Luna.

Qin: Thank you for taking me to Shanghai to get my questions answered.

Me: Our pleasure Qin.

William: Hey, Eevee. Why don't you show Qin your special power by going Espeon?

Eevee squealed in agreement and he turned into an Espeon.

Qin: Wow! That's so cool!

William: I'm glad you like his power. Eevee has the power to change into any of his 8 Evolutionary forms.

Bella: That is so cool.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that the Sphinx is about to be defiled for the great treasure of the tomb of Cleopatra VII.

Nico: The Tomb of Cleopatra?

Cody: That tomb is supposed to be cursed. Lord Anubis said that before Cleopatra died in 41 B.C. she cursed that tomb with a terrifying curse that would unleash the army of the undead. It has 1,000 mummified warriors ready to awaken and defend Egypt's last great treasure.

Me: Whoa! Cleopatra lived 2,100 years ago and she was called the Last of The Pharaohs.

Laney: Where is Cleopatra's Treasure buried?

Me: It says it's right underneath the Great Sphinx.

Sam S.L.: I remember seeing the Great Sphinx. It was amazing.

Lana: It was amazing. But who is after the treasure?

Me: I have a strong feeling I know who.

I typed in some info and found out that it was being sought out by notorious treasure thief AMELIA VON BUTCH!

She encountered Mystery Inc. when she decided to go after the treasure of Cleopatra, hidden under the Sphinx. However, she and her crew ran right into Velma Dinkley's Ghost of Cleopatra plan to protect the treasure. After avoiding the "army of the undead" and watching her henchmen seemingly be turned to stone, she finally reached the crown. In grabbing it, however, she set off a trap, flooding the tunnels. Amelia made it out of the Sphinx only to be caught in a prearranged trap set up by Fred, and have the crown snatched by Triple A's hawk.

Me: Amelia Von Butch.

Nico: Who is she?

Me: She's a notorious treasure thief. She wants to steal the Golden Crown of Isis so that she can sell it on the worlds black market. She is a very dangerous thief wanted in 20 countries for treasure theft and is on Interpol's 10 most wanted list.

Sly: Wow. And I thought I was on Interpol's most wanted spot.

Me: You still are Sly. You are on the #1 spot. Amelia Von Butch is #2.

Naruto: Wow! She must be really dangerous.

Me: She is bro. According to this, is also a destroyer of tombs and is responsible for destroying the tombs of many ancient figures all over the world. She is very good at covering her tracks. But we are gonna make sure that Butch and her lackeys get a one way ticket to prison for eternity. Lets head to Egypt guys!

We were off to Egypt!

* * *

We arrived in front of the Great Sphinx in Cairo, Egypt and we saw Amelia Von Butch's helicopter and a bunch of jeeps there. We were running fast.

Me: They're here. And they went into the Sphinx.

We went into the Sphinx and went into the Tomb. We saw that it was an ancient tomb loaded with Hieroglyphs and pictures of what Cleopatra's life and story was like.

Me: It's the Tomb of Cleopatra.

Cody: This is incredible! For almost 2,100 years it was hidden.

Lori: These Hieroglyphs must tell about Cleopatra's life.

Me: They do. Cleopatra was the last of the Pharaoh's of Egypt. After the Roman Empire declared war Egypt back in 32 B.C., Rome overwhelmed all of Egypt and brought an end to the Pharaoh reign.

Lincoln: Wow.

Me: It was horrible.

Lola: Who was the most famous of all the Pharaoh's of Egypt?

Me: The most famous of the Pharaohs was King Tutankhamen.

Cody: King Tut was widely known all over Egypt and the world.

Me: He lived 3,400 years ago from 1341 to 1323 B.C. He died at a really young age.

Laney: Wow.

Lana: How did he die?

Me: No one knows. That's considered one of the greatest mysteries in the world. But they think he died from a broken leg.

Nico: Really?

Me: Yeah. But they still don't know. It's a big mystery dating back to 3400 years ago.

Cody: King Tut's death is a major mystery. Not even the gods of Egypt know what happened to him.

Then we heard voices.

Me: Voices.

We snuck in and in the tomb we saw Amelia Von Butch and with her was 2 of Ben's old enemies: Thunderpig and Exo-Skull

* * *

Thunderpig.

He was first seen in The More Things Change: Part 2, as a member of Psyphon's Gang. He was instantly defeated by Armodrillo.

In Special Delivery, he came to Ben's house and tried to kill him for eating his father. Ben said that he is not the person he is looking for and defeated him as Echo Echo.

In Rad, someone throws him and Bug-Lite out of the Black Hole.

In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, he, along with the other thugs, attacked a Plumber Ship. Later, with the other members of Psyphon's gang, he received highly advanced Plumber Tech from Gorvan. After the Plumbers and Ben arrived, he was defeated by Crashhopper.

In Cough It Up, he, along with several other bounty hunters, was hired by Psyphon to get him a precious item. He was defeated by Spidermonkey and later banned from Undertown by Argit.

In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, he escaped from his cell and attacked Ben for eating his father. He was defeated by Luhley.

In No Honor Among Bros, he defeated a Bouncer at the Golden Fist Tournament but didn't make it to the finals. He was later amazed by an alien kid's strength.

In Universe vs. Tennyson, he got out from jail thanks to Chadzmuth but was taken back after Perk Upchuck ate his flail and spit it onto him. Before they could have put him back to his cell, Chadzmuth helped him once again, much to Ben's annoyance.

In Clyde Five, he and Liam attacked Ben, Rook and Clyde to get back the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. After Clyde rubbed Liam's neck and made him fall asleep, Thunderpig started to panic and stated that Clyde was a wizard. He grabbed Liam and ran away. In the Black Hole, after Liam woke up, Thunderpig told him that he is out since nobody told him that he was going after a wizard.

Exo-Skull

In Ben 10,000, Exo-Skull mistook young Ben as XLR8 for his future self and attacked him, but was soon after easily defeated by the older Ben as XLR8.

Exo-Skull reappeared in Special Delivery, where he was seen attending Psyphon's auction in order to obtain the Dwarf Star.

In Fight at the Museum, Exo-Skull and Subdora are hired to steal a valuable artifact for Maltruant. Exo-Skull gives Subdora two chances to steal the artifact through her "artistic" methods. However, after she was thwarted a second time by Ben Tennyson and his associates, Exo-Skull insisted on doing things his way. He launched a devastating attack on the museum where the artifact was stored, and continued to pose a threat despite being immobilized by Gravattack. Eventually, he and Subdora escape with their prize and met with Maltruant to deliver it.

In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Exo-Skull and Subdora rob an emporium and are confronted by Ben and Ben 23. Though they manage to escape, the Bens follow them to the warehouse where Maltruant is hiding. During their second battle, Maltruant'sCchrono cog is activated, and they are all transported to Mad Ben's Dimension. A short while after, they battle with the Bens once more over Maltruant's key. Both Exo-Skull and Subdora are defeated by the Clockwork/Techno-Bubble combination but are pulled away by Maltruant after he is reunited with his key.

In Let's Do the Time War Again, Exo-Skull and Subdora attack Ben and Rook, keeping them busy while Eon steals a pair of Time Beast eggs.

In Secret of Dos Santos, he follows Ben, Rook, and Kai as they enter the Temple of the Sky. After the trio discoversMaltruant's mainspring, Exo-Skull attacks them. He is defeated, but both he and the mainspring are pulled away by Maltruant.

In The End of an Era, he infiltrates Plumber Headquarters and steals the dwarf star from Argit, using its power to demolish his Techadons. When the present-day Ben and Rook are brought in to help, Whampire manages to defeat Exo-Skull by ramming into him with a Diamondhead-based helmet.

He and Subdora are ultimately abandoned by Maltruant as he travels back to the beginning of the universe, and are most likely taken into custody.

* * *

Ben: That's Thunderpig and Exo-Skull.

Me: Are they old enemies of yours Ben?

Ben: They are. And they are very dangerous.

Riley: They sure look really tough.

Julie Y.: They are dangerous Riley.

Me: So Von Butch hired them to help her kill anyone that gets in her way. We're gonna have to take the fight to another planet to avoid having more of the tomb damaged.

Nico: That's a good idea.

Me: Wait. Something's happening.

I pulled out my binoculars and I saw Shaggy and Scooby tied up.

Me: Shaggy and Scooby Doo are tied up.

Exo Skull: Bye, meddling kids!

Shaggy: That's nice of them to say goodbye.

Shaggy and Scooby Doo scream when they see they're about to go over a waterfall.

Suddenly a figure swooped in and we saw a girl grab Shaggy and Scooby by the ropes that tied them up and she flew over Von Butch. But we saw that the girl was flying with Angel Wings made of pure sapphire crystal. She had black hair with blue highlights, blue eyes, a blue summer shirt, blue pants and blue combat boots and she was around 9 years old.

Me: Wow. That was a close one.

Laney: Wow. I've never seen crystal Angel Wings before.

Max R.: Looks like she went through the same things we did.

Me: How can you tell Max?

Max R.: I just have this feeling.

Qin: I know that girl. That's Tanya Paradigm.

We gasped when we heard that last name.

Me: Is she the daughter of Dr. Roland Paradigm?

Qin: No. She's his niece. The Paradigm Brothers are her uncles. She was in a special project called Project Crystal Angel.

Lori: What is that project?

Me: Project Crystal Angel. (Gasp) I remember that project. It was a special project designed to create angels with wings made of pure crystal. What they do is, they splice the genetic components of birds into a human and fuse the wings with the molecular structure of precious gems like sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, anything.

Everyone gasped.

Lana: That is extremely dangerous.

Lola: This project was really playing with fire.

Lisa: That is a very fascinating project. Fusing silicon-based materials into carbon-based organic organisms is an amazing stroke of genius.

Lucy Loud: That is very complicated for me.

Me: It sure is. But this project was declared a failure because all the children it was apart of died in rapid succession. But it looks like Tanya is the sole survivor of the whole thing.

Nico: Wow. When was the project shut down?

Me: 9 years ago. It's just like what happened with Orochimaru and Captain Yamato.

Qin: What happened to them?

Me: It actually happened to Captain Yamato because of Orochimaru.

I revealed the full history of Captain Yamato.

* * *

Yamato graduated from the Academy at the age of six, and at that same age, was promoted to the rank of chūnin. As a infant (child in the anime), he was abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children that were his test subjects. They were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release. Before Orochimaru could finalize the results of the experiments, he was caught by Hiruzen for his other experiments and had to flee the village. Because every child who had been subjected to the experiment had died after a certain amount of time, Orochimaru believed all remaining test subjects would perish as well. In actuality, this boy was the lone survivor and found himself endowed with an unquantified Wood Release and likewise the First's abilities to control tailed beasts. In the anime, while contained in a test tube, he was fully conscious of his surroundings, watching in horror as other children died from failed experiments. Not wanting to die all by himself, he used his Wood Release to escape. He was soon afterwards found by Danzō Shimura. Having lost all memory of who he was, the boy was taken in by Danzō, where he was recruited into the Anbu's Root division under the codename Kinoe (甲, Kinoe).

Having high hopes for Kinoe, Danzō began to personally train him as a Root operative. He also gave Kinoe a scroll containing the secrets and various techniques of the Wood Release. As Hiruzen Sarutobi began to resume his post as Hokage after Minato Namikaze's untimely passing, Danzō sent Root members, including Kinoe, to assassinate the Third. However, Kakashi, a recent recruit to Root, warned the Hokage and went in his place. Kakashi quickly defeated Kinoe, but chose to spare him in the belief that he would become a valuable ally in the future. After the battle, Kinoe began following Kakashi from afar. Kinoe later informed Danzō of Orochimaru's defection from Konoha and was instructed to meet up with Orochimaru at an underground cave that secretly housed the Iburi clan. After delivering his message to the clan, who promised to help Orochimaru escape the country, he met a young girl named Yukimi who insisted that Kinoe was her brother, Tenzō. While Yukimi began to show Kinoe around, word soon reached them that an unknown individual had entered the cave.

When the intruder, Kakashi, was subdued by the Iburi clan, Kinoe convinced them to let him interrogate Kakashi. While seemingly alone, Kinoe revealed that his actual mission was the same as Kakashi's, ensuring that Orochimaru did not escape the country. Gotta, the clan's leader, overheard this while spying and quickly ordered for both Konoha-nin to be killed, though Yukimi refused to let Kinoe die, saving them both. Leaving Kakashi behind, Yukimi possessed Kinoe's body and the two travelled to a carnival, where they took part in the festivities. Kakashi later caught up, planning to use Yukimi to capture Orochimaru, since she was of great importance to him. Refusing to let Yukimi be used as bait, Kinoe ran off with her, announcing that his name was "Tenzō".

Quickly catching up to them, Kakashi explained that Yukimi's blood could temporarily bestow Orochimaru with the Iburi clan's smoke transformation, allowing him to slip across the border. Overhearing that, Yukimi slipped away and returned to the cave. Recognising that Kinoe cared for Yukimi not unlike he had cared for Rin Nohara, Kakashi agreed to work together with Kinoe to save her. Upon returning to the cave, the two discovered that Orochimaru had killed the Iburi clan and captured Yukimi. The spirits of the Iburi guided Kinoe and Kakashi to Yukimi, causing Orochimaru to flee. Yukimi's body then began to destabilise, but the spirits of the Iburi used their power along with Kinoe's Wood Release to re-stabilise her ability. Kakashi decided to leave and not report anything about the Iburi or Root's involvement. Yukimi, no longer needing to fear the wind, parted ways with Kinoe to see the world, while the latter was happy to know that he did have the power to save people.

Three years later, Danzō, fearing that his transplanted Sharingan would eventually go blind from its over-usage, assigned Kinoe and Kinoto to steal the Sharingan from Kakashi as a substitute. Kinoe found Kakashi while on a mission to investigate one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs. While initially working alongside Kakashi, he quickly attacked the older shinobi. As Kakashi tried to reason with him that friends should not kill each other, Kinoe retorted that comment, knowing that Kakashi killed his friend Rin. Enraged that Kinoe believed Kakashi killed her on purpose, Kakashi quickly overpowered him, telling Kinoe that she died because he couldn't protect her, making Kinoe remember the other test subjects he wanted to save. Refusing to kill Kinoe as he still viewed him a friend and ally, Kakashi instead chose to take him to the Third Hokage. Before he could, one of Orochimaru's snake experiments escaped its test tube and attacked the duo. As Kinoe was taken captive, Kakashi managed to slay the creature. While saving Kinoe, the creature's corpse began emitting a poisonous vapour which quickly infected Kakashi. Kinoe got Kakashi out safely and, having accepting Kakashi's words, Kinoe gave Kakashi an antidote and chose to abandoned his mission, leaving Kakashi a message of it.

Upon returning to Danzō, the elder was furious at Kinoe's blatant choice to defy his orders. While Kinoe insisted that Root should not target fellow Konoha members as they are allies, Danzō countered by stating that Root exists as a separate section of Konoha. Remembering the feelings of friendship from Yukimi, Kinoe ultimately decided that Root's philosophies were not for him. Disgusted at Kinoe's new view, Danzō knocked him out with his Sharingan, ordering his men to have Kinoe's cursed seal activated. As Kinoe was prepped for the operation, Kakashi arrived and freed him. The two were quickly surrounded by Danzō and several Root members. Before Danzō could act, the Third Hokage appeared, vouching for Kakashi's unsanctioned arrival and convincing Danzō to give Kinoe over to him, though Danzō refused to remove the cursed seal on Kinoe's tongue. Later, Kinoe was re-assigned to Team Ro under Kakashi's command. Joining his new squad, Kinoe was given a warm welcome to his new allies and insisted by Kakashi that he go by his chosen name of "Tenzō", which he happily agreed to.

During this time in the Anbu, he served under the guidance of Kakashi and learned much from him, developing great respect for his captain. Two years after joining Team Ro, a new Anbu was added to their team, Itachi Uchiha, who was the youngest Anbu of all time. While many on the team members questioned the wisdom of allowing someone so young to join Anbu, Tenzō and Kakashi took a great interest in the prodigy's talents. Two years later, Tenzō was shocked to learn that Itachi was made an Anbu captain while being even younger than Kakashi was. He and Kakashi were then approached by Yūgao Uzuki, who would act as Itachi's replacement for Team Ro. Later, Team Ro was mobilised to intercept the planned coup d'état, which was however already stopped by the slaughter of the clan. As they began gathering the corpses, Danzō told them that the culprit was their former comrade Itachi. Some time after the genocide, Tenzō tried to comfort Kakashi, who was saddened by his inability to help or even understand his former friend. Later, after Kakashi was honourably discharged from Anbu and reassigned as a jōnin sensei, Tenzō went to meet with his former captain, noting a positive change in Kakashi's demeanour from his new position. As Tenzō continued his career in Anbu, he would come to have the best performance record of any Anbu serving under the Third Hokage.

In the anime, when Team 10 and Naruto Uzumaki were given a B-rank, potentially A-rank, mission of rescuing the son of a daimyō, Shū, who was an ally to the Land of Fire, Tsunade called for Yamato. Because of rumours about there being suspicious activity going on in the Land of This where Team 10 was heading, she had Yamato secretly tail the younger Konoha-nin in the event things became S-rank danger and also gather any information possible. Later, after Team 10 completed the initial phase of their plan, capturing Shū, the nation was suddenly attacked by Akatsuki. Yamato took action and destroyed several of Sasori's puppets. Despite his help, the nation ultimately fell to the Akatsuki's attack. With Team 10's mission still going to return Shū home, Yamato tailed them until they crossed the country borders. Afterwards, Yamato returned to Konohagakure to report to Tsunade, who became troubled by the news.

* * *

Qin: That's awful. But I'm glad he is helping you when needed.

Naruto: That is a small sense of Deja Vu.

Sakura: It sure is.

Qin: But the good news is that Tanya is not like her twisted uncles. She is doing everything in her power to destroy her uncles evil plans.

Me: And we killed her uncle Dr. Luther Paradigm. Now lets defend the treasure from this monster.

We swooped down and landed in front of Von Butch.

Von Butch: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: Amelia Von Butch.

Kevin Levin (to Exo Skull and Thunderpig): Never thought me and Ben would see you morons again.

Spiderman (to Exo Skull): You from Finland or something?

Thunderpig: Nah. Me and Skull have always been aliens.

Exo Skull: But I wish I was from Finnish. 'Cause when I start a beatdown, I always FINNISH it!

Thunderpig: What!

Exo Skull: Yeah, I said it!

Thunderpig: Did you hear that?

Exo Skull: I said it!

Thunderpig: [laughs] My man!

Exo Skull: My man!

Thunderpig: Gimme that hand!

Exo Skull and Thunderpig proceed to high five each other with their feet.

Von Butch (clearly annoyed): Will you two be quiet for two minutes?!

Natasha: God, you both are giving me a headache!

Campbell: Why did we recruit them again?

Luan: Sheesh and I thought my family thinks my jokes are bad.

Lily: That was really pathetic.

Tanya: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too Tanya.

Qin: Tanya.

Tanya: Qin!

They hugged.

Tanya: You have your humanity back.

Qin: I sure do. J.D. and everyone on Team Loud Phoenix Storm helped me and numerous Gene-Slammers out. We now have the power to transform at will.

Tanya: That's amazing!

Me: We can talk later. Right now we have a treasure to defend and share it with the world.

Von Butch: Just hand over the treasure in the tomb and I'll be on my way.

Cody: Over our dead bodies!

Von Butch (smirks): As you wish.

Then we heard a voice.

Velma: Unworthy!

Von Butch: Wha? Who said that?

Velma: The spirits of the tomb have decreed. You do not deserve the treasure. You are unworthy!

Me: (In my head) That's Velma's voice.

A figure came out dressed in a mask and it was CLEOPATRA!

Me: Cleopatra!

Von Butch: But that's impossible!

I snapped my fingers and we all were teleported to a big gas giant planet. We were floating on the clouds in the planet.

Nico: Whoa!

Lisa: Gadzooks! We're on a Gas Giant Planet!

Me: This is the Planet Zerzam.

The Planet Zerzam is a gas giant planet located in the Cartwheel Galaxy, 500 million light-years away from Earth and it orbits a black dwarf star. It is flooded with supernatural energy and it has ghosts, demons and spooks of all kinds and is called one of the spookiest planets in the universe.

Lincoln: Wow!

Lola: This planet is really terrifying!

We saw real ghosts and spirits. Sakura Avalon was hiding behind my back and she was scared.

Kero: This planet is amazing and scary at the same time!

Me: It sure is Kero. I took us here to avoid having the tomb get damaged. I used my magic to have us stand on the clouds.

Li: Good thinking.

Nicole: This planet is sure amazing. But how can a gas giant planet still have life in it after its parent star is dead?

Me: That's what really stumps me. Some stars are still active even after they die. But anyway, lets get this fight done!

We went at Thunderpig, Exo-Skull and Von Butch.

Ben: (To Thunderpig and Exo-Skull) This time, you two are gonna stay in the Null Void!

I punched Thunderpig in his nose and knocked him down.

Me: Let me show you some good friends.

I pulled out the Sword of Omens. I held the hilt up to my eyes.

Me: THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCATS! HOOOOO!

I held the sword blade up to the air the eye turned into the symbol of the ThunderCats formed in the jewel and a red beam of light fired from the blade and the symbol of the ThunderCats was projected into the sky and it roared ferociously.

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

It turned into a portal and out of it came our friends, THE THUNDERCATS!

Chorus: (Singing) THUNDERCATS ARE ON THE MOVE. THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE. FEEL THE MAGIC, HEAR THE ROAR, THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE!

They arrived in the ThunderTank!

Lion-O: Hello J.D.

Me: Hello Lion-O.

I explained the situation for them and we went back to the fight.

We pulverized Thunderpig and Exo-Skull mercilessly and brought them to their knees.

Luke Morris: Dude, bringing back the mohawk? Good for you!

Thunderpig: Oh, you got jokes, huh?! Well, let's see how funny you are after I pound your face in!

Thunderpig charges at Luke and Shocker while Exo Skull charges at Molly Molloy and Rhino.

Rhino charged and bashed Exo-Skull with devastating force and slammed his face in.

Luke and Shocker fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Thunderpig with 1 trillion volts of electricity.

Bella: Time for some deadly firepower!

Bella turned into Ultimate Bella and activated Heatblast's power.

Bella: HEATBLAST!

Bella fired a massive blast of fire at Thunderpig and burned him badly.

The ThunderCats punches and bashed and blasted them all over the place with their weapons and skills.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Landmine: You got it J.D.! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right wheel and turned his wheels into powerful windtunnel turbines.

William: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into William's right arm device and it enhanced his Espeon's powers 100-fold.

William: Espeon, use Psybeam!

Landmine and William: PSYBEAM TORNADO TEMPEST!

Espeon fired a rainbow beam of energy and Landmine fired a massive blast of wind. The blasts combined and they slammed into Thunderpig with the massive power of a massive blast of dynamite.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Time to make sure you stay in the Null Void forever Thunderpig.

I grabbed him and stripped him of his powers. Now he was as weak as a toothpick. I threw him into the Null Void after I opened up the portal.

Wildrider: Time for some action. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his scattershot laser gun 100-fold.

Riku: Lets do this! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Keyblade Powers 100-fold.

Wildrider and Riku: DARKFIRE SCATTERSHOT BARRAGE!

Wildrider fired a powerful scattershot laser blast and Riku fired a massive blast of darkfire and the blasts combined and they hit Exo-Skull and burned him and damaged his cybernetic parts.

Me: You are never gonna be welcome on our planet.

I grabbed Exo-Skull and stripped him of his powers and made him as weak as a toothpick. I opened the portal into the Null Void and threw him in.

Me: That's it for them.

Kevin Levin: Ok. If Exo-Skull and Thunderpig end up getting out of the Null Void again, I'm gonna lose it!

Me: Don't worry Kevin. They will be placed into the maximum security section of the prison and kept under 24/7 watch.

Kevin Levin: Good.

Me: Now it's time to show Von Butch the power of our Final Smashes.

Cody: You got it boss! This is for messing with Egyptian History! NEPHTHYS AIRBURST HURRICANE!

Cody fired a massive blast of wind and it turned into a massive tornado and it blew Von Butch around with incredible force.

Velma: You will never get the treasure of Cleopatra! PHYSICS EQUATION STRIKE!

Velma fired a powerful energy stream that showed a very complex math equation and it slammed into Von Butch and exploded. Knocking her out.

The area reverted back.

Me: It's over for you Von Butch.

I pulled out some handcuffs.

Natasha and Campbell were tied up and arrested and I slapped the cuffs on Von Butch.

Nico: Amelia Von Butch, you have failed this city and this world.

Interpol arrived after we brought them out of the tomb and she and her lackeys were arrested.

Cody: (To the viewers) Egypt's history has to be shared with the whole world and not be sold on the black market. If you do that, we will find you and bring you to justice.

Me: That's right.

Tanya: It was so cool how you stopped that wretched woman.

Qin: Thanks Tanya.

Velma: Thanks for helping us J.D.

Me: Anytime Velma. I'm glad we got here in time or else Shaggy and Scooby would've been seafood. (Laughs) Get it guys? Sea Food?

Shaggy: Sea Food?

We laughed at my joke.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.!

Me: Thanks Luan.

Amelia Von Butch was condemned to 15,234 years in the Lake Vostok Prison without parole. She was a disgrace to archaeologists and treasure hunters everywhere. Nicole punched her in the face and gave her a nasty black eye that would last a year.

We went back home after giving all of the treasure of Cleopatra to the museums of the world. Tanya now lives at the estate.

* * *

In the middle of the city, there was a massive marathon going on. However I saw something wrong happening. I kept my eye on one runner and she was going back and forth around the race in a 5 minute interval.

Me: Something is really wrong here. I sense a Clow card here.

I called Kero.

Me: The Loop Card?

Kero: That's right. Loop is behind this. It attached itself to the street and turned it into a loop.

Me: You mean like a repeated cycle? It has the power to bend the Space Time Continuum.

Kero: That's right.

Me: How can I see where it is.

Kero: You can't see it until it becomes untied.

Me: That's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. Wait.

I saw a strange red line on the street.

Me: I see a glowing red line.

I stuck my hand through it and it showed that it was at the street a mile back leading up to my current position.

Me: I found it.

Kero: You found it?

Me: Affirmative.

Kero: Excellent. Now you've got to break through it somehow and seal it before it reconnects the street again.

Me: I know how to do it.

I summoned the Sword Card and went Super Angel and slashed the line and cut it. Its visible form was revealed. Loop is a simple, small band or loop, red on one side and black on the other. It is often pictured with one twist so that it resembles an infinity symbol (∞) or a Möbius strip. 輪

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Loop Card and it turned back into a Clow Card. It was mine.

Me: Got it.

Kero: Great job J.D.!

Me: Thanks Kero.

* * *

Later we were over in New Orleans, Louisiana. We were there to pay our respects to the people that lost their lives during the most costliest and strongest Hurricane in the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season: Hurricane Katrina. It was August 29th, 2019 - the 14th anniversary of Hurricane Katrina. Over 1,836 people dead and $125,000,000,000 in damage.

Hurricane Katrina was a Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on Florida and Louisiana in August 2005, causing catastrophic damage, particularly in the city of New Orleans and the surrounding areas. Subsequent flooding, caused largely as a result of fatal engineering flaws in the flood protection system known as levees around the city of New Orleans, precipitated most of the loss of lives. The storm was the third major hurricane of the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, as well as the fourth-most intense Atlantic hurricane on record to make landfall in the contiguous United States, behind only the 1935 Labor Day hurricane, Hurricane Camille in 1969, and Hurricane Michael in 2018.

The storm originated over the Bahamas on August 23, 2005, from the merger of a tropical wave and the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten. Early on the following day, the tropical depression then intensified into a tropical storm as it headed generally westward toward Florida, strengthening into a hurricane only two hours before making landfall at Hallandale Beach and Aventura on August 25. After very briefly weakening again to a tropical storm, Katrina emerged into the Gulf of Mexico on August 26 and began to rapidly intensify. The storm strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane over the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico but weakened before making its second landfall as a Category 3 hurricane on August 29, over southeast Louisiana and Mississippi. As Katrina made landfall, its front right quadrant, which held the strongest winds, slammed into Gulfport, Mississippi, devastating it.

Katrina caused extensive destruction and casualties: overall, at least 1,836 people died in the hurricane and subsequent floods, making Katrina the deadliest United States hurricane since the 1928 Okeechobee hurricane. Severe property damage occurred in numerous coastal areas, such as Mississippi beachfront towns where boats and casino barges rammed buildings, pushing cars and houses inland; water reached 6–12 miles (10–19 km) from the beach. The total property damage was estimated at $125 billion (2005 USD), roughly four times the damage wrought by Hurricane Andrew in 1992, tying Katrina with Hurricane Harvey of 2017 as the costliest Atlantic tropical cyclone on record.

Over fifty breaches in surge protection levees surrounding the city of New Orleans, Louisiana was the cause of the majority of the death and destruction during Katrina. Eventually, 80% of the city, as well as large tracts of neighboring parishes, became flooded, and the floodwaters lingered for weeks. Most of the transportation and communication networks servicing New Orleans were damaged or disabled by the flooding, and tens of thousands of people who had not evacuated the city prior to landfall became stranded with little access to food, shelter or basic necessities. The scale of the disaster in New Orleans provoked massive national and international response efforts; federal, local and private rescue operations evacuated displaced persons out of the city over the following weeks. Multiple investigations in the aftermath of the storm concluded that the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers, which had designed and built the region's levees decades earlier, was responsible for the failure of the flood-control systems, though federal courts later ruled that the Corps could not be held financially liable because of sovereign immunity in the Flood Control Act of 1928.

There were also widespread criticisms and investigations of the emergency responses from federal, state and local governments, which resulted in the resignations of Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) director Michael D. Brown and New Orleans Police Department (NOPD) Superintendent Eddie Compass. Many other government officials were criticized for their responses, especially New Orleans Mayor Ray Nagin, Louisiana Governor Kathleen Blanco, and President George W. Bush. Several agencies including the United States Coast Guard (USCG), National Hurricane Center (NHC) and National Weather Service (NWS) were commended for their actions. The NHC was found to have provided accurate hurricane forecasts with sufficient lead time.

Hurricane Katrina formed as Tropical Depression Twelve over the southeastern Bahamas on August 23, 2005, as the result of the merger of a tropical wave and the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten four days earlier. The storm strengthened into Tropical Storm Katrina on the morning of August 24. The tropical storm moved towards Florida and became a hurricane only two hours before making landfall between Hallandale Beach and Aventura on the morning of August 25. The storm weakened over land, but it regained hurricane status about one hour after entering the Gulf of Mexico, and it continued strengthening over open waters. On August 27, the storm reached Category 3 intensity on the Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale, becoming the third major hurricane of the season. An eyewall replacement cycle disrupted the intensification but caused the storm to nearly double in size. The storm rapidly intensified after entering the Gulf, growing from a Category 3 hurricane to a Category 5 hurricane in just nine hours. This rapid growth was due to the storm's movement over the "unusually warm" waters of the Loop Current.

Katrina attained Category 5 status on the morning of August 28 and reached its peak strength at 1800 UTC that day, with maximum sustained winds of 175 mph (280 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 902 mbar (26.6 inHg). The pressure measurement made Katrina the fifth most intense Atlantic hurricane on record at the time, only to be surpassed by Hurricanes Rita and Wilma later in the season; it was also the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Gulf of Mexico at the time. However, this record was later broken by Hurricane Rita. The hurricane subsequently weakened due to another eyewall replacement cycle, and Katrina made its second landfall at 1110 UTC on August 29, as a Category 3 hurricane with sustained winds of 125 mph (205 km/h), near Buras-Triumph, Louisiana. At landfall, hurricane-force winds extended outward 120 miles (190 km) from the center and the storm's central pressure was 920 mbar (27 inHg). After moving over southeastern Louisiana and Breton Sound, it made its third landfall near the Louisiana–Mississippi border with 120 mph (190 km/h) sustained winds, still at Category 3 intensity. Katrina maintained strength well into Mississippi, finally losing hurricane strength more than 150 miles (240 km) inland near Meridian, Mississippi. It was downgraded to a tropical depression near Clarksville, Tennessee, but its remnants were last distinguishable in the eastern Great Lakes region on August 31, when it was absorbed by a frontal boundary. The resulting extratropical storm moved rapidly to the northeast and affected eastern Canada.

Flanked by Michael Chertoff, Secretary of Homeland Security, left, and Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld, President George W. Bush meets with members of the White House Task Force on Hurricane Katrina Recovery on August 31, 2005, in the Cabinet Room of the White House.

The United States Coast Guard began pre-positioning resources in a ring around the expected impact zone and activated more than 400 reservists. On August 27, it moved its personnel out of the New Orleans region prior to the mandatory evacuation. Aircrews from the Aviation Training Center, in Mobile, staged rescue aircraft from Texas to Florida. All aircraft were returning towards the Gulf of Mexico by the afternoon of August 29. Aircrews, many of whom lost their homes during the hurricane, began a round-the-clock rescue effort in New Orleans, and along the Mississippi and Alabama coastlines.

President of the United States George W. Bush declared a state of emergency in selected regions of Louisiana, Alabama, and Mississippi on August 27. "On Sunday, August 28, President Bush spoke with Governor Blanco to encourage her to order a mandatory evacuation of New Orleans." However, during the testimony by former Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) chief Michael Brown before a U.S. House subcommittee on September 26, Representative Stephen Buyer (R-IN) inquired as to why President Bush's declaration of state of emergency of August 27 had not included the coastal parishes of Orleans, Jefferson, and Plaquemines. The declaration actually did not include any of Louisiana's coastal parishes, whereas the coastal counties were included in the declarations for Mississippi and Alabama. Brown testified that this was because Louisiana Governor Blanco had not included those parishes in her initial request for aid, a decision that he found "shocking." After the hearing, Blanco released a copy of her letter, which showed she had requested assistance for "all the southeastern parishes including the City of New Orleans" as well specifically naming 14 parishes, including Jefferson, Orleans, St. Bernard, and Plaquemines.

Voluntary and mandatory evacuations were issued for large areas of southeast Louisiana as well as coastal Mississippi and Alabama. About 1.2 million residents of the Gulf Coast were covered under a voluntary or mandatory evacuation order.

On the afternoon of August 26, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) realized that Katrina had yet to make the turn toward the Florida Panhandle and ended up revising the predicted track of the storm from the panhandle to the Mississippi coast. The National Weather Service's New Orleans/Baton Rouge office issued a vividly worded bulletin on August 28 predicting that the area would be "uninhabitable for weeks" after "devastating damage" caused by Katrina, which at that time rivaled the intensity of Hurricane Camille. During video conferences involving the president later that day and on August 29, NHC director Max Mayfield expressed concern that Katrina might push its storm surge over the city's levees and flood walls. In one conference, he stated, "I do not think anyone can tell you with confidence right now whether the levees will be topped or not, but that's obviously a very, very great concern."

In Florida, Governor Jeb Bush declared a state of emergency on August 24 in advance of Hurricane Katrina's landfall. By the following day, Florida's Emergency Operations Center was activated in Tallahassee to monitor the progress of the hurricane. Before Katrina moved ashore, schools and businesses were closed in the Miami area. Cruise ships altered their paths due to seaports in southeastern Florida closing. Officials in Miami-Dade County advised residents in mobile homes or with special needs to evacuate. To the north in Broward County, residents east of the Intracoastal Waterway or in mobile homes were advised to leave their homes. Evacuation orders were issued for offshore islands in Palm Beach County, and for residents in mobile homes south of Lantana Road. Additionally, a mandatory evacuation was ordered for vulnerable housing in Martin County. Shelters were opened across the region.[30] Officials closed the Miami International Airport, Fort Lauderdale – Hollywood International Airport, Key West International Airport, and Florida Keys Marathon Airport due to the storm. In Monroe and Collier counties, schools were closed, and a shelter was opened in Immokalee.

On August 28, Alabama Governor Bob Riley declared a state of emergency for the approaching Hurricane Katrina. On the same day, he requested President Bush to declare "expedited major disaster declaration" for six counties of South Alabama, which was quickly approved. Three-hundred and fifty national guardsmen were called on duty by August 30. The state of Mississippi activated its National Guard on August 26 in preparation for the storm's landfall. Additionally, the state government activated its Emergency Operations Center the next day, and local governments began issuing evacuation orders. By 6:00 pm CDT on August 28, 11 counties and cities issued evacuation orders, a number which increased to 41 counties and 61 cities by the following morning. Moreover, 57 emergency shelters were established on coastal communities, with 31 additional shelters available to open if needed.

By Sunday, August 28, most infrastructure along the Gulf Coast had been shut down, including all freight and Amtrak rail traffic into the evacuation areas as well as the Waterford Nuclear Generating Station.

In Louisiana, the state's hurricane evacuation plan calls for local governments in areas along and near the coast to evacuate in three phases, starting with the immediate coast 50 hours before the start of tropical storm force winds. Persons in areas designated Phase II begin evacuating 40 hours before the onset of tropical storm winds and those in Phase III areas (including New Orleans) evacuate 30 hours before the start of such winds. Many private caregiving facilities that relied on bus companies and ambulance services for evacuation were unable to evacuate their charges because they waited too long. Louisiana's Emergency Operations Plan Supplement 1C (Part II, Section II, Paragraph D) calls for use of school and other public buses in evacuations. Although buses that later flooded were available to transport those dependent upon public transportation, not enough bus drivers were available to drive them as Governor Blanco did not sign an emergency waiver to allow any licensed driver to transport evacuees on school buses.

By August 26, the possibility of unprecedented cataclysm was already being considered. Many of the computer models had shifted the potential path of Katrina 150 miles (240 km) westward from the Florida Panhandle, putting the city of New Orleans directly in the center of their track probabilities; the chances of a direct hit were forecast at 17%, with strike probability rising to 29% by August 28.[39] This scenario was considered a potential catastrophe because some parts of New Orleans and the metro area are below sea level. Since the storm surge produced by the hurricane's right-front quadrant (containing the strongest winds) was forecast to be 28 feet (8.5 m), while the levees offered protection to 23 feet (7.0 m), emergency management officials in New Orleans feared that the storm surge could go over the tops of levees protecting the city, causing major flooding.

At a news conference at 10 a.m. EDT on August 28, shortly after Katrina was upgraded to a Category 5 storm, New Orleans mayor Ray Nagin ordered the first-ever mandatory evacuation of the city, calling Katrina "a storm that most of us have long feared." The city government also established several "refuges of last resort" for citizens who could not leave the city, including the massive Louisiana Superdome, which sheltered approximately 26,000 people and provided them with food and water for several days as the storm came ashore. Some estimates claimed that 80% of the 1.3 million residents of the greater New Orleans metropolitan area evacuated, leaving behind substantially fewer people than remained in the city during the Hurricane Ivan evacuation.

On August 29, 2005, Katrina's storm surge caused 53 breaches to various flood protection structures in and around the greater New Orleans area, submerging 80% of the city. A June 2007 report by the American Society of Civil Engineers indicated that two-thirds of the flooding was caused by the multiple failures of the city's floodwalls. The storm surge also devastated the coasts of Mississippi and Alabama, making Katrina one of the most destructive hurricanes, the costliest natural disaster in the history of the United States, tied with Hurricane Harvey in 2017, and the deadliest hurricane since the 1928 Okeechobee hurricane. The total damage from Katrina is estimated at $125 billion (2005 U.S. dollars).

The death toll from Katrina is uncertain, with reports differing by hundreds. According to the National Hurricane Center, 1,836 fatalities can be attributed to the storm: 1 in Kentucky, 2 each in Alabama, Georgia, and Ohio, 14 in Florida, 238 in Mississippi, and 1,577 in Louisiana. However, 135 people remain categorized as missing in Louisiana, and many of the deaths are indirect, but it is almost impossible to determine the exact cause of some of the fatalities. A 2008 report by the Disaster Medicine and Public Health Preparedness journal indicates that 966 deaths can be directly attributed to the storm in Louisiana, including out of state evacuees, and another 20 indirectly (such as firearm-related deaths and gas poisoning). Due to uncertain causes of death with 454 evacuees, an upper-bound of 1,440 is noted in the paper. A follow-up study by the Louisiana Department of Health & Hospitals determined that the storm was directly responsible for 1,170 fatalities in Louisiana.

Federal disaster declarations covered 90,000 square miles (230,000 km2) of the United States, an area almost as large as the United Kingdom. The hurricane left an estimated three million people without electricity. On September 3, 2005, Homeland Security Secretary Michael Chertoff described the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina as "probably the worst catastrophe or set of catastrophes," in the country's history, referring to the hurricane itself plus the flooding of New Orleans.

Hurricane Katrina first made landfall between Hallandale Beach and Aventura, Florida on August 25. The storm dropped heavy rainfall in portions of the Miami metropolitan area, with a peak total of 16.43 in (417 mm) in Perrine. As a result, local flooding occurred in Miami-Dade County, damaging approximately 100 homes. Farther south in the Florida Keys, a tornado was spawned in Marathon on August 26. The tornado damaged a hangar at the airport there and caused an estimated $5 million in damage. The rains caused flooding, and the combination of rains and winds downed trees and power lines, leaving 1.45 million people without power. Damage in South Florida was estimated at $523 million, mostly as a result of crop damage. Twelve deaths occurred in South Florida, of which three were caused by downed trees in Broward County, three from drowning in Miami-Dade County, three were from carbon monoxide poisoning caused by generators, one was due to a vehicle accident, one occurred during debris cleanup, and one was associated with a lack of electricity.

Significant impacts were also reported in the Florida Panhandle. Although Katrina moved ashore in Louisiana and Mississippi, its outer periphery produced a 5.37 ft (1.64 m) storm surge in Pensacola. High waves caused beach erosion and closed nearby roadways. There were five tornadoes in the northwestern portion of the state, though none of them caused significant damage. Throughout the Florida Panhandle, the storm resulted in an estimated $100 million in damage. There were two indirect fatalities from Katrina in Walton County as a result of a traffic accident. In the Florida Panhandle, 77,000 customers lost power. Overall, the hurricane killed 14 people and caused at least $623 million in damage.

Before striking South Florida, Katrina traversed the Bahamas as a tropical storm. However, minimal impact was reported, with only "fresh breezes" on various islands.

Although Hurricane Katrina stayed well to the north of Cuba, on August 29 it brought tropical-storm force winds and rainfall of over 8 in (200 mm) to western regions of the island. Telephone and power lines were damaged and around 8,000 people were evacuated in the Pinar del Río Province. According to Cuban television reports the coastal town of Surgidero de Batabanó was 90% underwater.

On August 29, 2005, Hurricane Katrina made landfall near Buras-Triumph, Louisiana, with 125 mph (200 km/h) winds, a strong Category 3 storm. However, as it had only just weakened from Category 4 strength and the radius of maximum winds was large, it is possible that sustained winds of Category 4 strength briefly impacted extreme southeastern Louisiana. Although the storm surge to the east of the path of the eye in Mississippi was higher, a very significant surge affected the Louisiana coast. The height of the surge is uncertain because of a lack of data, although a tide gauge in Plaquemines Parish indicated a storm tide in excess of 14 feet (4.3 m) and a 12-foot (3.7 m) storm surge was recorded in Grand Isle. Hurricane Katrina made final landfall near the mouth of the Pearl River, with the eye straddling St. Tammany Parish, Louisiana, and Hancock County, Mississippi, on the morning of August 29 at about 9:45M CST.

Hurricane Katrina also brought heavy rain to Louisiana, with 8–10 inches (200–250 mm) falling on a wide swath of the eastern part of the state. In the area around Slidell, the rainfall was even higher, and the highest rainfall recorded in the state was approximately 15 inches (380 mm). As a result of the rainfall and storm surge the level of Lake Pontchartrain rose and caused significant flooding along its northeastern shore, affecting communities from Slidell to Mandeville. Several bridges were destroyed, including the I-10 Twin Span Bridge connecting Slidell to New Orleans. Almost 900,000 people in Louisiana lost power as a result of Hurricane Katrina.

Katrina's storm surge inundated all parishes surrounding Lake Pontchartrain, including St. Tammany, Tangipahoa, St. John the Baptist, and St. Charles Parishes. St. Tammany Parish received a two-part storm surge. The first surge came as Lake Pontchartrain rose and the storm blew water from the Gulf of Mexico into the lake. The second came as the eye of Katrina passed, westerly winds pushed water into a bottleneck at the Rigolets Pass, forcing it farther inland. The range of surge levels in eastern St. Tammany Parish is estimated at 13–16 feet (4.0–4.9 m), not including wave action.

Hard-hit St. Bernard Parish was flooded because of breaching of the levees that contained a navigation channel called the Mississippi River Gulf Outlet (MR-GO) and the breach of the 40 Arpent canal levee that was designed and built by the Orleans Levee Board. The search for the missing was undertaken by the St. Bernard Fire Department because of the assets of the United States Coast Guard being diverted to New Orleans. In the months after the storm, many of the missing were tracked down by searching flooded homes, tracking credit card records, and visiting homes of family and relatives.

According to the U.S. Dept. of Housing and Urban Development, in St. Bernard Parish, 81% (20,229) of the housing units were damaged. In St. Tammany Parish, 70% (48,792) were damaged and in Plaquemines Parish 80% (7,212) were damaged.

In addition, the combined effect of Hurricanes Katrina and Rita was the destruction of an estimated 562 square kilometres (217 sq mi) of coastal wetlands in Louisiana.

As the eye of Hurricane Katrina swept to the northeast, it subjected the city to hurricane conditions for hours. Although power failures prevented accurate measurement of wind speeds in New Orleans, there were a few measurements of hurricane-force winds. From this the NHC concluded that it is likely that much of the city experienced sustained winds of Category 1 or Category 2 strength.

Katrina's storm surge led to 53 levee breaches in the federally built levee system protecting metro New Orleans and the failure of the 40 Arpent Canal levee. Many levees in metro New Orleans were breached as Hurricane Katrina passed just east of the city limits. There were no breaches of Mississippi River levees in metro New Orleans. Failures occurred in New Orleans and surrounding communities, especially St. Bernard Parish. The Mississippi River Gulf Outlet (MR-GO) breached its levees in approximately 20 places, flooding much of eastern New Orleans, most of St. Bernard Parish and the East Bank of Plaquemines Parish. The major levee breaches in the city included breaches at the 17th Street Canal levee, the London Avenue Canal, and the wide, navigable Industrial Canal, which left approximately 80% of the city flooded.

Most of the major roads traveling into and out of the city were damaged. The only major highway routes out of the city were the westbound Crescent City Connection and the Huey P. Long Bridge, as large portions of the I-10 Twin Span Bridge traveling eastbound towards Slidell, Louisiana had collapsed. Both the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway and the Crescent City Connection only carried emergency traffic. However, access to downtown New Orleans and the "shelter of last resort" at the Convention Center was never closed because River Road in Jefferson Parish and Leake Avenue and Tchoupitoulas Street in New Orleans were not flooded, and would have allowed access throughout the immediate post-storm emergency period.

On August 29, at 7:40 am CDT, it was reported that most of the windows on the north side of the Hyatt Regency New Orleans had been blown out, and many other high rise buildings had extensive window damage. The Hyatt was the most severely damaged hotel in the city, with beds reported to be flying out of the windows. Insulation tubes were exposed as the hotel's glass exterior was completely sheared off.

The Superdome, which was sheltering many people who had not evacuated, sustained significant damage.[66] Two sections of the Superdome's roof were compromised and the dome's waterproof membrane had essentially been peeled off. Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport was closed before the storm but did not flood. On August 30, it was reopened to humanitarian and rescue operations. Limited commercial passenger service resumed at the airport on September 13 and regular carrier operations resumed in early October.

Levee breaches in New Orleans also caused a significant number of deaths, with over 700 bodies recovered in New Orleans by October 23, 2005. Some survivors and evacuees reported seeing dead bodies lying in city streets and floating in still-flooded sections, especially in the east of the city. The advanced state of decomposition of many corpses, some of which were left in the water or sun for days before being collected, hindered efforts by coroners to identify many of the dead.

The first deaths reported from the city were reported shortly before midnight on August 28, as three nursing home patients died during an evacuation to Baton Rouge, most likely from dehydration. An estimated 215 bodies were found in nursing homes and hospitals in New Orleans, the largest number being at Memorial Medical Center where 45 corpses were recovered. Some 200 patients at Charity Hospital were not evacuated until Friday, September 2, having been without power or fresh water for five days.

While there were also early reports of fatalities amid mayhem at the Superdome, only six deaths were confirmed there, with four of these originating from natural causes, one from a drug overdose, and one a suicide. At the Convention Center, four bodies were recovered. One of the four is believed to be the result of a homicide.

There is evidence that many prisoners were abandoned in their cells during the storm, while the guards sought shelter. Hundreds of prisoners were later registered as "unaccounted for".

The Gulf coast of Mississippi suffered massive damage from the impact of Hurricane Katrina on August 29, 2005, leaving 238 people dead, 67 missing, and billions of dollars in damage: bridges, barges, boats, piers, houses, and cars were washed inland. Katrina traveled up the entire state, and afterward, all 82 counties in Mississippi were declared disaster areas for federal assistance, 47 for full assistance.

After making a brief initial landfall in Louisiana, Katrina had made its final landfall near the state line, and the eyewall passed over the cities of Bay St. Louis and Waveland as a Category 3 hurricane with sustained winds of 120 mph (190 km/h). Katrina's powerful right-front quadrant passed over the west and central Mississippi coast, causing a powerful 27-foot (8.2 m) storm surge, which penetrated 6 miles (10 km) inland in many areas and up to 12 miles (19 km) inland along bays and rivers; in some areas, the surge crossed Interstate 10 for several miles. Hurricane Katrina brought strong winds to Mississippi, which caused significant tree damage throughout the state. The highest unofficial reported wind gust recorded from Katrina was one of 135 mph (217 km/h) in Poplarville, in Pearl River County.

The storm also brought heavy rains with 8–10 inches (200–250 mm) falling in southwestern Mississippi and rain in excess of 4 inches (100 mm) falling throughout the majority of the state. Katrina caused eleven tornadoes in Mississippi on August 29, some of which damaged trees and power lines.

Battered by wind, rain and storm surge, some beachfront neighborhoods were completely leveled. Preliminary estimates by Mississippi officials calculated that 90% of the structures within half a mile of the coastline were completely destroyed, and that storm surges traveled as much as 6 miles (10 km) inland in portions of the state's coast. One apartment complex with approximately thirty residents seeking shelter inside collapsed. More than half of the 13 casinos in the state, which were floated on barges to comply with Mississippi land-based gambling laws, were washed hundreds of yards inland by waves.

A number of streets and bridges were washed away. On U.S. Highway 90 along the Mississippi Gulf Coast, two major bridges were completely destroyed: the Bay St. Louis–Pass Christian[1] bridge, and the Biloxi–Ocean Springs bridge. In addition, the eastbound span of the I-10 bridge over the Pascagoula River estuary was damaged. In the weeks after the storm, with the connectivity of the coastal U.S. Highway 90 shattered, traffic traveling parallel to the coast was reduced first to State Road 11 (parallel to I-10) then to two lanes on the remaining I-10 span when it was opened.

All three coastal counties of the state were severely affected by the storm. Katrina's surge was the most extensive, as well as the highest, in the documented history of the United States; large portions of Hancock, Harrison and Jackson counties were inundated by the storm surge, in all three cases affecting most of the populated areas. Surge covered almost the entire lower half of Hancock County, destroying the coastal communities of Clermont Harbor and Waveland, much of Bay St. Louis, and flowed up the Jourdan River, flooding Diamondhead and Kiln. In Harrison County, Pass Christian was completely inundated, along with a narrow strip of land to the east along the coast, which includes the cities of Long Beach and Gulfport; the flooding was more extensive in communities such as D'Iberville, which borders Back Bay. Biloxi, on a peninsula between the Back Bay and the coast, was particularly hard hit, especially the low-lying Point Cadet area. In Jackson County, storm surge flowed up the wide river estuary, with the combined surge and freshwater flooding cutting the county in half. Remarkably, over 90% of Pascagoula, the easternmost coastal city in Mississippi, and about 75 miles (120 km) east of Katrina's landfall near the Louisiana-Mississippi border was flooded from storm surge at the height of the storm. Other large Jackson County neighborhoods such as Porteaux Bay and Gulf Hills were severely damaged with large portions being completely destroyed, and St. Martin was hard hit; Ocean Springs, Moss Point, Gautier and Escatawpa also suffered major surge damage.

Mississippi Emergency Management Agency officials also recorded deaths in Forrest, Hinds, Warren, and Leake counties. Over 900,000 people throughout the state experienced power outages.

Although Hurricane Katrina made landfall well to the west, Alabama and the Florida Panhandle were both affected by tropical-storm force winds and a storm surge varying from 12 to 16 feet (3.7–4.9 m) around Mobile Bay, with higher waves on top. Sustained winds of 67 mph (108 km/h) were recorded in Mobile, Alabama, and the storm surge there was approximately 12 feet (3.7 m). The surge caused significant flooding several miles inland along Mobile Bay. Four tornadoes were also reported in Alabama. Ships, oil rigs, boats and fishing piers were washed ashore along Mobile Bay: the cargo ship M/V Caribbean Clipper and many fishing boats were grounded at Bayou La Batre.

An oil rig under construction along the Mobile River broke its moorings and floated 1.5 miles (2.4 km) northwards before striking the Cochrane Bridge just outside Mobile. No significant damage resulted to the bridge and it was soon reopened. The damage on Dauphin Island was severe, with the surge destroying many houses and cutting a new canal through the western portion of the island. An offshore oil rig also became grounded on the island. As in Mississippi, the storm surge caused significant beach erosion along the Alabama coastline. More than 600,000 people lost power in Alabama as a result of Hurricane Katrina and two people died in a traffic accident in the state. Residents in some areas, such as Selma, were without power for several days.

Northern and central Georgia were affected by heavy rains and strong winds from Hurricane Katrina as the storm moved inland, with more than 3 inches (75 mm) of rain falling in several areas. At least 18 tornadoes formed in Georgia on August 29, 2005, the most on record in that state for one day in August. The most serious of these tornadoes was an F2 tornado which affected Heard County and Carroll County. This tornado caused three injuries and one fatality and damaged several houses. The other tornadoes caused significant damages to buildings and agricultural facilities. In addition to the fatality caused by the F2 tornado, there was another fatality in a traffic accident.

Eastern Arkansas received light rain from the passage of Katrina. Gusty winds downed some trees and power lines, though damage was minimal. Katrina also caused a number of power outages in many areas, with over 100,000 customers affected in Tennessee, primarily in the Memphis and Nashville areas.

In Kentucky, a storm that had moved through the weekend before had already produced flooding and the rainfall from Katrina added to this. A 10-year-old girl drowned in Hopkinsville. Dozens of business were closed and several families evacuated due to rising flood waters. As a result of the flooding, Kentucky Governor Ernie Fletcher declared three counties disaster areas and a statewide state of emergency. Additionally, wind gusts up to 72 mph (116 km/h) resulted in some damage. Downed trees and power lines were reported in several counties in western Kentucky, especially Calloway and Christian counties. Overall, more than 10,000 utility customers in western Kentucky experienced power outages. The remnants of Katrina spawned a tornado in Virginia, damaging at least 13 homes in Marshall. In addition, approximately 4,000 people lost electricity. Over 3 in (76 mm) of rain fell in portions of West Virginia, causing localized flooding in several counties. At least 103 homes and 7 buildings suffered some degree of water damage. A number of roads and bridges were inundated or washed out. The remnants of Katrina produced locally heavy precipitation in northeast Ohio, ranging from about 2 to 4 in (51 to 102 mm). Numerous streams and rivers overflowed their banks, forcing the closure of several roads, including Interstate 90 in Cleveland. Two deaths occurred due to a flood-related automobile accident in Huron County. Additionally, hundreds of homes and businesses suffered flood damage.

Katrina spawned five tornadoes in Pennsylvania, though none resulted in significant damage. Up to 5 in (130 mm) of rain fell in western New York. Gusty winds also left approximately 4,500 people in Buffalo without electricity. The remnants of Katrina brought 3 to 6 in (76 to 152 mm) of rain to portions of Massachusetts, causing flash flooding in Bristol and Plymouth counties. Several roads were closed due to floodwater inundation in Acushnet, Dartmouth, New Bedford, and Wareham, including Route 18 in New Bedford. Very minimal impact was reported in Rhode Island, with winds downing a tree and two electrical poles in the city of Warwick. In Vermont, 2.5 in (64 mm) of rain in Chittenden County caused cars to hydroplane on Interstate 89, resulting in many automobile accidents. The storm brought 3 to 5 in (76 to 127 mm) of precipitation to isolated areas of Maine and up to 9 in (230 mm) near Patten. Several roads were inundated or washed out by overflowing brooks and streams, including sections of U.S. Route 1 and Maine routes 11 and 159. Several structures and one parked vehicle were also affected by the waters. Wind gusts up to 60 mph (97 km/h) also impacted parts of Maine, felling trees and causing power outages in Bar Harbor, Blue Hill, Dover-Foxcroft, Sedgwick Ridge, and Sorrento.

In Canada, the remnants of Katrina brought rainfall amounts in excess of 3.94 in (100 mm) to many locations between the Niagara Peninsula and the Saint Lawrence River valley. Severe local flooding occurred in Quebec, forcing the evacuations of dozens of homes in some communities as rivers began overflowing their banks and sewage systems were becoming overwhelmed by the influx of precipitation. Inundated and washed out roads, including Route 138 along the north shore of the Saint Lawrence River, Route 172 north of Tadoussac, and Route 385 near Forestville left several communities isolated for at least a week.

The economic effects of the storm reached high levels. The Bush Administration sought $105 billion for repairs and reconstruction in the region, which did not account for damage to the economy caused by potential interruption of the oil supply, destruction of the Gulf Coast's highway infrastructure, and exports of commodities such as grain. Katrina damaged or destroyed 30 oil platforms and caused the closure of nine refineries; the total shut-in oil production from the Gulf of Mexico in the six-month period following Katrina was approximately 24% of the annual production and the shut-in gas production for the same period was about 18%. The forestry industry in Mississippi was also affected, as 1.3 million acres (5,300 km2) of forest lands were destroyed. The total loss to the forestry industry from Katrina is calculated to rise to about $5 billion. Furthermore, hundreds of thousands of local residents were left unemployed. Before the hurricane, the region supported approximately one million non-farm jobs, with 600,000 of them in New Orleans. It is estimated that the total economic impact in Louisiana and Mississippi may eventually exceed $150 billion. Forensic accountants were involved in the assessment of economic damages resulting from this catastrophe.

Katrina displaced over one million people from the central Gulf coast to elsewhere across the United States, becoming the largest diaspora in the history of the United States. Houston, Texas, had an increase of 35,000 people; Mobile, Alabama, gained over 24,000; Baton Rouge, Louisiana, over 15,000; and Hammond, Louisiana, received over 10,000, nearly doubling its size. Chicago, Illinois received over 6,000 people, the most of any non-southern city. By late January 2006, about 200,000 people were once again living in New Orleans, less than half of the pre-storm population. By July 1, 2006, when new population estimates were calculated by the U.S. Census Bureau, the state of Louisiana showed a population decline of 219,563 or 4.87%. Additionally, some insurance companies have stopped insuring homeowners in the area because of the high costs from Hurricanes Katrina and Rita, or have raised homeowners' insurance premiums to cover their risk.

Me: It's awful what happened back then.

Lori: I know. Hurricane Katrina destroyed much of New Orleans.

Nico: That was terrible.

Me: It was the strongest hurricane of the 2005 season.

Lisa: Hurricane Harvey of 2017 was also of equal damages and is tied with Hurricane Katrina of 2005.

Me: They dealt $250 billion in damages over the course of 12 years. It's just horrible that hurricanes pack so much destructive power.

Lily: How is a hurricane formed?

Me: They are massive storms that are over 500 miles wide and over 50,000 feet high. In order for them to form, the water temperatures around the Summer and Fall has to be heated up to 82˚ Fahrenheit. Warm moist air rises over these hot spots and creates bands of thunderstorms. The wind pushes storm systems westward and swirls them around low pressure beneath the clouds. When a spinning wheel of thunderstorms gathers strength by feeding on moisture and heat, they become tropical storms. When wind speeds reach 74 miles per hour, a hurricane is born. When you look at a hurricane from the ground, it looks like a massive spinning and swirling wall of clouds coming right at you. A hurricane's architecture is highly organized. Rain bands up to 300 miles long converge on the hurricanes most violent sector: The Eye Wall. The eye wall can have winds of up to 200 miles per hour and they spiral upward. And the eye of a hurricane is the calmest part of the storm. And downdrafts of dry air create an eerie calm.

Lori: That is scary.

Leni: Totes.

Luna: It's hard to imagine that hurricanes pack that much power.

Me: Hurricanes get all their power from warm water and very high moisture. That's their engines that get them going.

Laney: Have you ever experienced a hurricane J.D.?

Me: Back 4 years ago in 2015. Hurricane Joaquin in the Bahamas.

Lincoln: Wow. What was that like?

Me: It was terrifying.

FLASHBACK.

Me: (Narrating) **I was standing on the beaches of San Salvador Island in the Bahamas and I was out in the middle of Hurricane Joaquin's eye wall. Winds were blasting all over the place at 155 miles per hour and torrential rain was drenching the land and the storm surge was incredible! The waves from the storm surge were 10 to 12 feet high. It was like being in a wind tunnel from the winds of Jupiter and it was as scary as hell.**

I was standing on the beach and the wind was blowing at a tremendous speed and it was unbelievable.

Me: **But then I saw the storms placid eye hover over the island. The speed of the wind completely vanished and I saw the sun's light shine on the island. It looked like the storm ended right there. But the island looked like it went through a war zone. There was debris and stuff all over the area. I knew the storm wasn't over and Hurricane Joaquin was moving at about 30 miles per hour. But then the other side of the eye wall came over us and the winds were blowing in the opposite direction.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Going through a hurricane like that was a major experience I will never forget.

Laney: Wow!

Qin: That's incredible.

Nico: Being in a hurricane is a nightmare for a lot of people.

Lana: That must've been terrifying.

Me: It was.

We paid our respects to the people of that day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another villain of Scooby Doo brought to justice.

Amelia Von Butch of Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy was a very bad girl that was bad enough to make my blood boil. I did this chapter as a tribute to those affected by Hurricane Katrina on August 29th, 2005. It was a horrible day back then and I was in high school back then. No I did not experience a hurricane first hand in real life. That would be a nightmare. The super high winds and the torrential rain and violent storm surges would be powerful enough to kill me. Today is August 30th and I was intending to do the tribute yesterday but it slipped my mind. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. The Next Clow Card is the Song Card. Get ready to have a great song contest. Let me know what you all think. I'm gonna take a break until Sunday to rest my brain for a while before I continue the next chapter.

See you all next time.


	820. An Evil Gelatinous Tyrant

In Gotham Royal York, we were all relaxing and having fun at the park.

Me: Ahh. What a beautiful day.

Will: You said it J.D.

Lincoln: It's such a beautiful day.

Laney: Yep.

Nico: I love it.

Cornelia was in flowers smelling them and enjoying their scents.

Cornelia: So beautiful.

Then a figure from Cornelia's past appeared.

?: Hey Blondebell.

Cornelia saw him.

Cornelia: Ren?

Ren: Yes, Ren Starblade.

Me: You know this guy Cornelia?

Cornelia: Unfortunately yes. His name is Ren Starblade and he was the worst ever bully in school before I met Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Will and all of you guys.

Nico: This guy is a monster!

Tara: Apologize to Cornelia and walk away.

Ren: Not gonna happen.

Me: Then we'll show no mercy on you.

Tara: Well, then. Good news. Today's the day a girl touches you in your little special place. (Kicks him in the crotch)

DING!

Me: (Winces) Oooh! Right where the sun doesn't shine.

Tara: Now say sorry to Cornelia and leave.

Ren: Never!

Nico then picked him up by his shirt.

Nico: Ren Starblade, you have failed this city.

Me: And he has failed at being a human being. Torture him Nico.

Nico: With pleasure.

Nico electrocuted Ren with 50,000,000 volts of electricity and he screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted.

Me: You ready to apologize yet?

Ren: Never!

Me: Administer more.

Nico did so.

Ren was a stubborn guy.

But he was not gonna apologize no matter how hard he tried.

Me: You are a disgrace of a human being Ren.

Then we got a surprise visit from the Dino Thunder Power Rangers, Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez.

Connor Mcknight (glares at Ren): Is there a problem here?

William: Nope. Ren here was just leaving!

Kira: Aww! You guys kicked him in the groin already?

Cutthroat: If he doesn't get out of here, we're gonna do worse to him.

Ren: You already hit me in the groin! What more could you do to me!

G1 Bumblebee: Be happy that we're letting you walk away!

Me: And into prison. Wow! The Dino Thunder Power Rangers!

Laney: Awesome!

Nico: It's so cool to meet all of you.

Connor M.: You too Nico. We heard so much about all of you.

Kira: You all are an amazing force.

Ethan: Yeah.

Trent: Same here.

Tommy Oliver: Hey guys.

Kira: Dr. Oliver!

Connor M.: You're now working for Team Loud Phoenix Storm as well?

Tommy Oliver: I sure am guys.

Numbuh 3: I didn't know that Tommy had you guys as students.

Tommy Oliver: You never asked.

Me: Touche. We watched you all on TV and you guys really kicked some butt.

Laney: And Kira you have an awesome singing voice.

Kira: Thanks Laney. I want to be a singer.

We beamed him to the Uranus prison. He was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes. I looked up his info and it showed that he was responsible for numerous sexual offenses and has been in prison several times.

Me: Geez! This guy should've never been around all women in general.

Kira: I agree.

Me: Yep.

We went back home.

We were walking back to the estate.

Me: Connor, it was awesome that you guys kicked all of Mesogog's monsters and Tommy I'm so sorry about what happened to Smitty.

Tommy Oliver: It's all right J.D.

Lana: That was horrible that happened to him.

Me: Yeah. Tommy what field of study do you do? Paleontology?

Tommy Oliver: That's right.

Nicole: You and I are so alike Tommy. I'm a Paleontologist, Geologist, Volcanologist and Astronomer.

Kira: Wow! You have a lot of fields of science Nicole.

Nicole: I went to college for a long time. It helped me become all those.

Ethan: You sure are a talented girl Nicole.

Qin: She sure is. Stacy when you turned back into a human, have you aged at all when you changed back?

Stacy: Hmm. I don't really know.

Nico: That's all right. Oh James. I have a friend here you might know.

Nico opened a pokeball and out came a Victreebel. It was James's Victreebel!

James: Victreebel!

They hugged and the Victreebel chomped on him in joy.

James: I never thought that I would see you again, Victreebel!

Me: You have a lot of pokemon huh James?

James: Yep.

We arrived back at the estate.

* * *

In the training yards, G1 Grimlock and the Tyrannosaurus Zord were competing with each other.

G1 Grimlock (to Tyrannozord): Me Grimlock strongest Dinobot. You only part of Megazord!

The Tyrannozord roared at him.

G1 Grimlock: That not roar! This roar! (roars)

Ratchet (face palms): Oh no! I was afraid of this!

Wheeljack: Grimlock's trying to prove that he's the better t rex.

Kira: That's not gonna be a good way to decide it.

* * *

In the kitchen Nico was making himself some lunch.

Lisa: 3rd Elder brother, I require your assistance.

Nico: What's up Lisa? Lab explosion, radiation leak, chemical cleanup?

Lisa: No. I have a hankering for a PB&J.

Nico: You got it little sis.

Nico got the stuff ready.

Lisa: I can isolate uranium but they won't let me use a butter knife. Also I like the way Lincoln, J.D. and Nico fix my sandwiches.

Tanya: That's okay.

Nico: Here you go Lisa. Easy on the jelly, crusts cut off and sliced into four right triangles for optimum mouth fit.

Lisa: (Takes the plate) Thank you. Technically they're isosceles but I'm not gonna bite the hand that feeds me.

Lisa left.

Nico looked at the grape jelly in the jar and he then got an idea.

Nico: I have an idea!

Bella: What is it Nico?

Nico: I got the idea for the next target that the Goosebumps Monster Busters can go after.

Tanya: Who do you have in mind Nico?

Nico went into the living room and showed us the next target. He pulled out the book called The Horror at Camp Jellyjam.

Nico: King Jellyjam from The Horror at Camp Jellyjam.

Me: I heard about him. He is a living blob of jelly that smells like a rotten corpse.

Lucy Loud: Wicked.

Me: Sorry Lucy.

Lucy Loud: It's okay J.D.

Me: Not only that, but what he was doing infuriates me. He uses the kids as slaves to keep himself stable with his slime and keep him together. Or else he turns into a puddle of slime.

Lana: Cool!

Lola: EW!

Laney: I hate that creep already.

Tanya: Me too.

Kira: I know.

Me: Lets see what it says about Jellyjam.

I pulled up King Jellyjam's info on the computer.

* * *

Initially appearing as the cute and benevolent-looking mascot of Camp Jellyjam, a sports camp with a fiercely competitive spirit, the truth was far more sinister. The camp was secretly being controlled by the monstrous King Jellyjam, who had hypnotized the camp counselors into serving him. Due to being unable to stand his own smell, King Jellyjam uses the counselors to acquire the strongest children to be his slaves, cleaning and washing him endlessly. To decide this, campers are awarded King Coins for winning, and those who manage to earn six of them participate in a victory march called the Winner's Walk. In secret, though, these campers are then taken to King Jellyjam's underground lair to serve as his slaves. Any campers who stop washing Jellyjam, even for a moment, are devoured.

One of the campers, Alicia, learned of the insidious truth behind the camp, and tried to warn the other campers, including new arrival Wendy. However, she was captured and sent into the caves to wash Jellyjam along with the other winners. Wendy eventually found out the truth as well and resolved to save the campers forced to serve the evil blob monster.

After stopping her brother, Elliot, from winning a race and acquiring his final King Coin, Wendy returned to the cave to put an end to King Jellyjam's tyranny. She called out for the campers stop washing him and lay flat on the floor. The campers obeyed, much to King Jellyjam's fury. He attempted to devour the kids in retaliation, but found that his fingers were too large and clumsy to grab the children who lay on the ground. As a result of not being washed, King Jellyjam immediately began to suffocate from his own smell. Blaming Wendy for his impending doom, the blob monster attempted to devour her in revenge, but melted into a slimy puddle before he could do her any harm, thus ending his control over the camp and freeing the campers he had enslaved.

* * *

When I found out about this info I was infuriated!

Me: (GROWLS) King Jellyjam is a monster tyrant!

Laney: I hate this freak!

Lana: Me too!

Lisa: Slavery is a disgusting thing.

Me: It is. During the American Civil War we were fighting to emancipate slaves forever. Now it's time for us to go to war against a blob of slime.

There was a knock at the door.

Lily: I'll get that.

Me: Okay Lily.

Lily got the door and she saw a girl named Wendy. Wendy is twelve years old, tall, and skinny with brown hair and brown eyes. In the book, Wendy is said to have a dark complexion, similar to that of her father, but completely unlike that of her fair-skinned mother. With her was her brother Elliot. Elliot is eleven years old, tall, and skinny, with brown hair and brown eyes.

Wendy (Goosebumps): Hello. May we please speak to J.D.?

Lily: Sure. Come on in.

They came in and we saw them.

Nico: I know you two. You're Wendy and Elliot.

Wendy (Goosebumps): That's right Nico. It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: Same here. We were just talking about going after King Jellyjam.

We explained what was going on.

Wendy: (Goosebumps) This time, I'll make sure that disgusting pile of gelatin stays dead.

Me: We all will. Okay. I have a plan. The brainwashed counsellors are gonna expect us to attack from the air. So we're gonna have to go undercover. Nico, you will take Maria, Carol, Qin, Cornelia and Megan with you and pose as Campers in order to lead us to where King Jellyjam is. Nico, you are gonna wear this hidden tracer button on your belt.

Nico: Roger that J.D.

Me: Okay. The camp is located in northwestern Minnesota. Lets roll!

We were off to Camp Jellyjam.

* * *

CAMP JELLYJAM, MINNESOTA

* * *

We were hiding in the bushes outside of Camp Jellyjam. We put our plan into action.

Nico had Blue and black camp clothes.

Maria had Blue and aqua blue.

Qin had Blue and Black.

Cornelia had Brown and Green

Megan had Purple and Black.

And Carol had all purple.

Carol: Maria, let's choose swimming in order to get King Coins.

Maria: Okay.

Our plan was in motion.

I was watching them with binoculars while we were hiding. I saw the winners walk path and it was a long that goes into the forest. We watched them play archery, swim and more. They got their coins.

Swampfire: Gwen, remember when we chased down an escaped Goop and you told me that methane's flammable?

Gwen: Yeah. Why?

Swampfire: Well, Swampfire can produce methane. And we can use that against Jellyjam!

Me: Shhh.

They were walking.

Me: They're walking.

I took out my radar and we saw Nico's radar signature blip and it was a red blip. We were following him from the shadows. We then saw an abandoned mine tunnel.

Me: An abandoned mine tunnel.

Deirdre: Yeah. It's the abandoned Joshua Mine. It was shut down due to a cave in that killed 62 people.

Me: Jeez. The radar shows that this leads into the cave that King Jellyjam is in. Follow me and keep quiet.

We went into the mine and we saw that it was a deep mine tunnel. It was a creepy tunnel and more. We were seeing a lot of strange things in the mine.

Me: This mine gives me the creeps.

Lucy Loud: I wouldn't mind living here.

I looked at the radar and I saw that we were catching up to them. We saw them up ahead.

Me: There they are.

We saw them go down a tunnel and we saw on the radar move down a tunnel and they were coming down to a big room at the end of the cave.

Me: That room must be where he's at.

We were hiding behind the wall of the cave and we saw a living mass of slime and a bunch of kids were scrubbing him with mops full of soap and water. The blob of slime had a crown on his head.

Me: There he is.

King Jellyjam: **KEEP SCRUBBING YOU BRATS! I WILL EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T!**

Me: That is sick.

Lori: That blob literally disgusts me.

Me: We don't attack until Nico gives us the signal. He's going to fire Electro's lightning into the air like a signal flare.

Lisa: I called the army and they are on their way.

Me: Excellent. After we burn Jellyjam we're gonna bomb this mountain and bury him for good.

Nicole: Good idea.

Nico: Can I say something before we start?

Buddy: Sure.

Nico: I'd like to invite the rest of my friends to this special occasion. They'll make sure that this will be the last Winner's Walk ever!

Nico fired a blast of lightning into the air and it exploded into a bright light.

Me: There's the signal!

We went into the room!

Me: Your reign of terror is over Jellyjam!

Kid 1: It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right kids. We're here to save you.

Nico: Now you will pay for your crimes Jellyjam!

Jellyjam: **YOU ALL TRICKED ME!**

Me: And now it's time to burn you.

Jellyjam: LIKE HELL YOU WILL!

Jellyjam then formed a bunch of Jelly Minions.

Me: Jelly minions. That's a first. Lets dance!

We all fired laser and energy blasts and obliterated them all.

Nico: King Jellyjam, you have failed this world!

We fired blasts of fire and lightning and more and burned all the minions and Jellyjam. Jellyjam screamed in pain as he was being burned.

Me: Lets see how you like this! **DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**

I fired a powerful blast of black fire as black as the night and as hot as the sun and it took the form of a malevolent black dragon and it completely incinerated most of the minions in an instant.

Lana: Lets see how ice shatters you! (Echoing) **ICE STYLE: ABSOLUTE ZERO RASENSHURIKEN!**

Lana threw an aqua blue Rasenshuriken made of pure ice and it roared with the power of a billion howling blizzards at -459.69˚ Fahrenheit. It hit the minions and froze them all in a massive explosion of ice instantly and they shattered into a million pieces.

Nicole: How about this for you!?

Nicole formed a blade made of Storm Style Chakra and it was emitting the super loud roar of crackling lightning and thunder from the blade. She called it Stormsave.

Nicole: (Echoing) **STORM STYLE: LIGHTNING FLOOD MAYSAK!**

Nicole swung her sword and released an enormous field of lightning that was powerful enough to light several dozen cities for years and it electrucuted all the minions and reduced them to ash.

Nico: NUOVA STAR!

The 4-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and he fired a powerful ball of fire and it slammed into the minions and incinerated them in a fiery explosion.

Tanya: Try this on for size!

Tanya grew a massive crystal cluster of ocean blue sapphire in seconds and they skewered Jellyjam all over the place.

Qin: Wow!

Nico: Tanya, that was awesome!

Me: Time to send this monster to hell with some teamwork!

Ratchet: You got it J.D.! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his laser scalpels 100-fold.

Numbuh 3: Time for some cute power! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it turned her Rainbow Monkeys into flying bombs.

Ratchet and Numbuh 3: RAINBOW MONKEY LASERBOMB BARRAGE!

Numbuh 3 fired numerous Rainbow Monkey Plushes and Ratchet fired powerful lasers from his laser scalpels and they hit Jellyjam and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Cutthroat: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his flame breath 100-fold.

James: Lets get him Victreebel! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into James's right arm device and it enhanced his Victreebel's abilities 100-fold.

James: Victreebel, use Leaf Tornado!

Cutthroat and James: FLAMING LEAF CYCLONE BURN!

Cutthroat fired a powerful fire breath blast and Victreebel fired a massive tornado of leaves and the blasts combined and burned Jellyjam.

Me: Lets blast him with Final Smashes!

Carol: Right! GODZILLA 2016 ATOMIC RAY BURN!

Carol fired 2016's Godzilla's focused purple atomic ray and it slashed apart Jellyjam with incredible power. It cut through him like a powerful deadly laser.

Wendy (Goosebumps): This is for all the pain you put me and my brother and friends through! FIRESTORM INCINERATOR FLAME!

Wendy fired a massive blast of fire from her hands and it hit Jellyjam and he screamed in excruciating pain as he was being incinerated.

His crown flew off and landed by my feet.

Me: Long live the king.

I took the crown and kept it as a trophy. The counsellors were free from his control.

Me: That takes care of him. Lets get out of this cave.

We left.

We got out of the cave and we saw a bunch of army tanks and missile tanks and more.

Me: And just in time too.

We joined the General.

Me: Time to blow up this mountain and bury that monster alive.

Cybertron Scattershot was helping out too.

Me: Okay all units ready general?

General: That's right.

Me: Okay. Fire at will.

General: Fire at will!

The tanks fired first and they fired at the mountain walls.

BOOOM! BOOOOOMMM!

The missile tanks and Cybertron Scattershot fired missiles at the mountain.

Cybertron Scattershot: TAKE THIS YOU MONSTER!

BBOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOMM! BOOOOOOMMM!

Ballistic missiles were being fired at the mountain too.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The mountain was starting to collapse as we kept on firing.

BOOOOMMM! BOOOMM! BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOOMMM!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole mountain was imploding in on itself.

BOOOOMM! BOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOMM! BOOOOOOOMM! BOOOOOOM!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

BOOOMM! BOOOOMM!

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

BOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOOMMM!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The whole mountain was gone and the cave was completely sealed up.

Me: That seals the cave.

General: Glad we came here.

Me: Thanks for helping us General.

General: My pleasure J.D.

Carol: (To the viewers) Not even a Goosebumps monster is a match for the power of the might of the military and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You got that right Carol.

Vince: Yep.

Vince and Carol kissed.

Kira: That was so cool how you all did all that.

Me: Thanks Kira.

Nico caught an Aromatisse and a Slurpuff.

* * *

Later when we got home we were searching for a Clow Card. We heard it singing?

Me: Is that singing?

Kero: Yeah. It's the Song Card.

Me: It sure is talented.

Kira: Let me capture the Song Card, guys. After all, I am a good singer.

Me: That's what we saw on TV Kira. You are very gifted.

Kira: Thanks.

The Song Card came. 歌 Song's visible form resembles a young girl wearing a long dress, all in lavender-white, and bluish-lavender headgear. The headgear resembles a treble clef, and the dress resembles the front of a stringed-instrument. Her dress also has the 'F holes', which are long to look like the cello. Her hair is purple, and split into two sides with the ends in a curl. In Clow Card form, Song has musical notes in the background.

Kira: Wow. So you are the song card.

Me: She's beautiful.

Kero: And she can sing really well. She has the power to sing the best song.

Me: Wow.

Kira pulled out her guitar and she started playing Sheryl Crow's Soak Up The Sun.

Kira and Song Card: (Singing)

My friend the communist

Holds meetings in his RV

I can't afford his gas

So I'm stuck here watching tv

I don't have digital

I don't have diddly squat

It's not having what you want

It's wanting what you've got

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that

I've got no one to blame

For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I've got a crummy job

It don't pay near enough

To buy the things it takes

To win me some of your love

Every time I turn around

I'm looking up, you're looking down

Maybe something's wrong with you

That makes you act the way you do

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that

I've got no one to blame

For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun

While it's still free

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Before it goes out on me

Don't have no master suite

But I'm still the king of me

You have a fancy ride, but baby

I'm the one who has the key

Every time I turn around

I'm looking up, you're looking down

Maybe something's wrong with you

That makes you act the way you do

Maybe I am crazy too

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna tell everyone

To lighten up

I'm gonna tell 'em that

I've got no one to blame

For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up

I'm gonna soak up the sun

I'm gonna tell everyone

To lighten up (to lighten up)

I'm gonna tell 'em that

I've got no one to blame

For every time I feel lame

I'm looking up (I'm looking up)

I'm gonna soak up the sun

Got my 45 on

So I can rock on

The beauty of the Ocean Sun was seen in the background.

We gave them an encore cheer.

Me: Way to go!

Kira: Thank you J.D. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

Kira held out her hand and an energy card formed and sucked in the Song Card. It was a Clow Card again.

Me: That was really well done Kira!

Kira: Thanks J.D.

Me: You sure do have a great voice Kira. You have a great talent.

Kira: I know. But you'll give me a swollen head.

Me: Sorry.

We went back home to the estate and told everyone. Wendy, Elliot and Deirdre were inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps monster bites the dust.

Nico got me into Power Rangers Dino Thunder and I watched the whole series on Netflix. It was so cool! And it was awesome that Tommy was Connor, Ethan and Kira's teacher and helper. King Jellyjam from the Goosebumps Book The Horror at Camp Jellyjam was a gross and ugly monstrosity. Plus, what he was doing was completely gross and disgusting! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next card is gonna be the Firey card. Get ready for a card with a fiery temper. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	821. Shell of A Man

In the middle of the park we were surrounded with everything burning in an incredibly intense fire.

Me: Wow! Why is everything on fire!

Kero: J.D.! This is Firey! It's a special card.

Me: It's one of the 4 elements.

Then flames built up and took on the Firey's visible form. 火 The Firey resembles an adolescent angel and a little bit an inspiration of a phoenix with flaming hair. He has a red, bejewelled circlet with elf-like ears, as well as bright, orange wings.

The energy coming from Firey was unbelievable.

Me: Wow! Firey's power is incredible!

Kero: J.D.! You got to act fast!

Me: No need to tell me twice.

I flew up to the Firey card.

Me: Firey. So we meet at last.

Heatblast: Don't worry, J.D. I'll just absorb the flames for the Firey card and you can seal it. Simple.

Me: That just might work.

I fired a powerful energy blast at Firey and it hit it and exploded.

KRABOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Firey fired massive blasts of fire at me, Lola, Yuko, Sam S.L., Paige and Heatblast. But we were absorbing all its fire and its fire was so strong and so powerful that it was making us far more powerful than ever before!

Me: Wow! What power!

Lola: I didn't know Firey would make us this strong!

Sam S.L.: Incredible!

Yuko: I didn't know it has that much power.

I fired powerful energy blasts and more at it and they hit it and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Firey fired an incredibly massive blast of fire at me and I absorbed it and it made me more powerful than ever before. I flew behind the Firey card and grabbed him and absorbed his power and it weakened him.

Me: Now's my chance! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Firey and it was a Clow Card again.

Me: Yeah!

I got the Firey Card.

Kero: Way to go J.D.!

Then Kero started glowing.

Me: Whoa! What's wrong Kero?

Kero: Nothing's wrong J.D. By capturing the Firey Card, you have enabled me to begin my retransformation.

Me: So you have some of your power back. Awesome!

Kero: Thanks to you J.D.

Me: I'm glad we could help out.

We later went back home.

* * *

Back at the estate we were telling everyone about what happened.

Lori: So you captured the Firey Card?

Me: Yep. It was a powerful one.

Sakura Avalon: I had to use the Windy and Watery Cards to help immobilize it.

Me: That's amazing.

Kira: Hey J.D. I heard you are all are getting a bunch of new Wild Zords.

Me: We sure are Kira.

Connor M.: If there can be more Wild Zords, there can be more Dino Zords, right?

Stacy: I hope a pink Dino Zord can be made.

Me: It's a strong possibility. But if we find Dino Zord eggs we will find them.

Ethan: Thanks J.D.

The doorbell rang.

Lily: I'll get it.

Lily went to the door and she saw another version of Mantaman and she had blue skin and she had glider flaps on her arms and she had fanged teeth and brown hair and she had blue pants.

Lily: Wow! You're a female Mantaman.

Mantawoman: I'm Dr. Teri Morton. But you can also call me Mantawoman.

Mantaman: Wow. So you are my genderbent self.

Mantawoman: I guess so.

Joan: Mantawoman! It's great to see you.

Mantawoman: You too Joan.

Jaime: Hey Teri!

Mantawoman: Hey Jaime.

Me: Wow. You look like a female Mantaman.

Lori: How did this happen to you?

Mantawoman: Well like my male self I became like this on purpose.

FLASHBACK.

Mantawoman: (Narrating) I was on the International Space Station working on DNA experiments and I saw Latricia Paradigm come on board and she was planning to steal DNA experiments for a terrible project. I heard about the stories of the Street Sharks and decided to join their cause in stopping her. So I injected myself with Manta Ray DNA on purpose and help the Street Sharks fight her.

Teri took a syringe full of Manta Ray DNA and injected it into herself and then she started to change! Her skin turned blue and her shirt ripped and her arms grew flaps that help her fly and her mouth grew wider and her teeth turned into fangs and her brown hair fell out and her woman features vanished! MANTAWOMAN WAS BORN!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Chloe: Teri has helped us expose Dr. Latricia Paradigm for the monster she really is. Like the one you all fought here, she was slammed with Piranha DNA and made into Dr. Piranoid.

Me: Very coincidental.

Jaime: Yep.

William: You and Mantaman are the shortest of the gene slammers.

Mantaman: I guess we are.

Me: How would you both like to have the ability to change into your Mantaman and Mantawoman forms at will?

Lincoln: Yeah we forgot to do that when we killed Teams Magma and Aqua.

Qin: I remember about that.

Mantawoman: We would like that.

Mantaman: Same here.

Me: Okay. But this is gonna hurt. A lot.

Mantaman: I'm ready guys.

Mantawoman: Same here.

Me: Okay. Boys cover your eyes.

We did so and I snap my fingers and cover my eyes and Mantaman and Mantawoman were in a lot of pain. They were reverting back. Their skin turned back and their teeth were back to human and their brown hair came back and their hands came back.

Mantawoman: THIS HURTS!

Mantaman: I KNOW!

They were back to normal.

Me: How do you guys feel?

Terry: Better than ever!

Maria formed a mirror and they saw themselves!

Terry: I'm back to normal!

Teri: (covers her boobs) Eyes to yourself, perverts!

Terry: Are my glasses still intact?

Chloe: I have them right here.

Chloe handed them to him.

Maria: We'll get you both some new clothes.

Teresa: Yeah.

Mantaman: Okay.

They went up to Leni's room.

Teri and Terry got new clothes. They got a Blue shirt with a manta ray on it, blue plaid skirt with blue jeans and a sleeveless trench coat with the Great Barrier Reef on it and the kanji for Flying Manta Ray of The Ocean's Justice. Same with Terry but without the skirt. 海の正義の飛行マンタ

Teri: Wow! I look amazing!

Terry: Me too. You and I look like twins Teri.

Teri: We sure do.

Teresa: It's an awesome fashion trend here at the estate.

Maria: Leni taught us how to make awesome clothes like this. When it comes to fashion, she is a master.

Terry: I believe it.

* * *

Later the next morning, Me, Laney, Nicole, Maria and Lily were back over in the Indian Ocean at the uncharted archipelago. We ran out of our Goldenberry Froot Loops Cereal. So we're going after the next treasure of Black Beak.

Me: Here we are guys. Colossal Island!

We saw an island with a giant red Froot Loop Shaped rock.

Laney: Wow! That is a big Froot Loop!

Nicole: And I have a feeling the treasure is inside that rock.

We flew up to the top of the rock and we saw a hole that slides down into it.

Me: There's a light in here.

Laney: You first Lily.

Lily: Okay.

We slide down into the rock and we saw the treasure!

Lily: The treasure cereal!

We saw Froot Loops cereal but with big red loops!

Laney: Wow! Giant!

Maria: Humongous!

Lily: Enormous loops!

Nicole: I'd say Colossal.

Me: Here's our new breakfast guys.

* * *

We brought the cereal treasure back and ate it.

Me: Mmm! Delicious and big on taste.

Lori: These are literally the biggest froot loops I've ever seen.

Me: They are 3 times bigger than normal Froot Loops cereal.

Lincoln: They sure are tasty though.

Lola: They taste like strawberries 3 times.

Lana: I'll say.

Lucy Loud: They are big on taste.

Lily: They sure do taste great though.

Lisa: Affirmative. They do taste delicious and savory.

Lily: Mmm. Well I'm off to work.

Me: Okay Lily. Have a great day.

* * *

Lily was working at the Krusty Krab.

Lily: [putting the meat on the patty] Easy... [takes all the condiments and throws them in the air. They all land nicely stacked on top of the patty] Perfection!

Karen: Is the order ready Lily?

Lily: Just a second, Karen. Well, Krabby Patty, it's time for you to go now. [sniffles, starts to tear] You grew up so fast, I...

Lily gave it to Karen.

Karen: Thank you Lily.

Maria: Thanks Karen

Lily then notices something.

Lily: Hello, what's this? [gets close to the window of the door where her eyes and Mr. Krabs' eyes meet]

Mr. Krabs: Come out here, lass.

Lily: [walks outside] Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: [grabs Lily's legs and drags her under the dumpster] Hush lass, or you'll give away the location of me hidey-hole.

Lily: [whispering] What's a hidey-hole?

Mr. Krabs: It's where I hide me treasure. [pushes the dumpster aside and throws Lily out of the hole] Catch! [throws a treasure chest at Lily] Let's get that chest to the office, lass, pronto!

Lily: What's in this thing Mr. Krabs? Treasure?

Mr. Krabs: A treasure trove of sorts. It's me memory chest from my years in the navy.

Lily: Wow.

SpongeBob: Why'd you dig up your navy chest, Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Well, my navy buddies and I are having a reunion. And I wanted to wear me old uniform. [opens chest]

SpongeBob: Wow, look at all your cool navy stuff!

Lily: You sure have a lot of neat stuff Mr. Krabs.

SpongeBob: What's that?

Mr. Krabs: Arrgh! [takes out a tattoo] It's me first tattoo.

SpongeBob: Neat.

Lily: That's a nice Tattoo. Maria has a couple cool tattoos.

Mr. Krabs: I saw that lass. And this is me 'Manly Toughness Trophy'. [shows a trophy with an arm at the top]

Lily: That is a cool trophy.

SpongeBob: How'd you win that?

Mr. Krabs: By being the toughest of the tough!

SpongeBob: Wow!

Lily: Neat.

SpongeBob: Oh-oh. Who are those guys? [pointing to a picture with 5 sailors in it]

Mr. Krabs: Me shipmates. The toughest bunch to ever sail the briny deep. There's "'Ol Iron Eye", [shows guy with iron for an eye], and "Mutton Chop", [shows guy holding a wrench], me, [shows Mr. Krabs in a navy suit], "Torpedo Belly", [shows big guy with torpedo in his belly], and "Lockjaw Jones". [shows guy with a big jaw & leaning on an anchor]

Lily: You and your buddies looked awesome Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Thanks lass.

SpongeBob: Did you have a cool nickname, Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Of course! I was called "Armor Abs Krabs".

Lily: Wow! That is a tough name!

SpongeBob: You were called that?

Mr. Krabs: What do you mean?

SpongeBob: Well, I guess you were thinner back then.

Mr. Krabs: Oh, really? [takes his navy suit] This is me navy cadet uniform. Prepare to eat your words 'cause I haven't put on more than a couple of pounds. [rips navy suit while trying to put it on] Ok, maybe I'm a bit bigger. But I'm still the toughest of the tough. Go ahead, lad, give em a punch.

SpongeBob: You want me to punch you in the stomach?

Mr. Krabs: Not in the stomach! In me armor abs!

SpongeBob: [punches Mr Krabs in the abs, but his arm breaks into little pieces] wow, my entire arm disintegrated.

Lily: Let me see here.

Lily punched Mr. Krabs in the abs and a nasty clang was heard.

CLANG!

Lily: OW! Wow! Mr. Krabs your abs must be made of solid diamond!

Mr. Krabs: I still got it. Now be a good lad and go get your station in ship shape. And leave an old sea-dog to revel in his memories.

SpongeBob: Aye Aye sir!

Lily: Aye, aye, sir! [opens kitchen door] Alright, let's get this place ship shape. You men, stop laying around! [point to potatoes] To battle stations. [pouring fries into the grease fryer] All hands on deck! [puts 10 Krabby Patties on the grill] Set course for full flavor. [turns knob on stove to the right] Ketchup and mustard off the port bow. [stepping on ketchup and mustard containers] One Krabby Patty ready to set sail. [holding krabby patty up]

Mr. Krabs: No! [Lily drops her Krabby Patty]

Lily: Uh oh!

Maria: Oh no!

Bai Tza: Uh oh!

SpongeBob: [gasps] Mr. Krabs.

Lily: Mr. Krabs? [knocks once on Mr. Krabs door and it opens] Hello? Mr. Krabs? [Mr. Krabs is shown head down on his desk] You alright? Are you sleepy? [pokes Mr. Krabs body knocking it to the floor, revealing an empty shell] Mr. Krabs!

SpongeBob: [sniffs his arm] I don't smell his pulse. [in the background, a fleshy and pink Mr. Krabs rushes past SpongeBob] What's that? [figure is behind a barrel] Is somebody there?

Mr. Krabs: Don't look at me!

Lily: Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs: Leave me be!

SpongeBob: [throws barrel away] You're alive! And naked...

Mr. Krabs: [crying] It's true. I've molted.

Lily: Molted?

Maria: Molted?

SpongeBob: What's molted?

Mr. Krabs: It's when a crab gets too fat- um, er, outgrows his shell. It falls off!

SpongeBob: Wow.

Mr. Krabs: 'Armor Abs Krabs' can't show up at the reunion like this. All pink and soft and unmanly. I'm all flab and no ab! [sobs]

Lana: Mr. Krabs it's not that bad.

Mr. Krabs: (sobs) Look at me! I can't be seen like this!

Maria: Honestly, you don't look that bad!

Mr. Krabs: I guess this is karma for all the rotten things I did.

Nokama: No, it isn't! You already paid for your past crimes. This is a result of nature. So this was unavoidable.

Skipper: I think it's time we reject nature!

SpongeBob: Barnacles!

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Sorry about the foul language, Mr. Krabs, but you're acting like there never was a man in that shell. The Krabs of his navy days was fearless. He wouldn't let something as insignificant as a missing shell slow him down.

Lily: That's right!

Mr. Krabs: Yeah.

SpongeBob: Who cares how silly, pink & fleshy you look. How non-threatening, limp & soft you are. How... [Mr. Krabs cries] ...oops.

Bai Tza: Maybe Clayface or Mystique can take Mr. Krabs' place.

Kowalski: Negative. It will take them 2 hours to get here. By that time, the reunion will already be over.

Mr. Krabs: I can't go anywhere ever again. Stupid, no good... [kicks shell into the wall which ricochets back at SpongeBob. He screams. The shell lands on his hand and he runs around, screaming. Then he falls over and goes in his shell]

SpongeBob: Wow, it sure is dark in here. [pokes head through the shell] Look, Mr. Krabs, I'm you!

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you're a genius.

SpongeBob: Well, I'm glad you got my point. It's not what's about on the outside. It's what's on the in...

Mr. Krabs: No, you barnacle brain. Not your silly metaphor. You, in me shell. It gives me an idea. You can go to the reunion and pretend to be me.

SpongeBob: I get to be a navy buddy?

Mr. Krabs: Course, you'll need some time to approximate me personality.

SpongeBob: Oh, that'll be a snap. Squidward and I have been doing it behind your back for years. [laughs] Er... Before we sent Squidward to the nuthouse that is.

Lily: That just might work.

Mr. Krabs: Alright, show me what you got.

SpongeBob: [pulls nose out to look like Mr. Krabs' then imitates his voice] Look at me, I'm Mr Krabs. I love money.

Mr. Krabs: Heh heh, say that ain't half-bad.

Lily: Hey that's really good.

SpongeBob: I once won a marathon because someone dropped a penny at the finish line.

Mr. Krabs: That's me. [laughs]

They laughed at that.

SpongeBob: Every night, I tuck me wallet in and tell it a bedtime story. [pulls covers over the wallet] Goodnight, wallety. [kisses the wallet]

Mr. Krabs: Yeah, okay, I get the point.

SpongeBob: Oh, what's that you say? Me daughter, Pearl, needs an operation? I'll do it me self and save a nickel. [laughs]

Mr. Krabs: That'll do, SpongeBob.

Lily: Sorry Mr. Krabs but I thought he was doing a great job.

Mr. Krabs: That's true lass.

Maria: We can tell him what to do telepathically while hiding from the shadows.

[At the reunion]

SpongeBob: Well, here goes...wow. I've never seen so many manly naval men. So tough, so brave, so...clever. And I'm one of them! [at the reunion, a tough man is shown lifting Nancy on a treasure chest]

Mr. Krabs: [hiding in a coral plant] No you're not. Don't blow this for me, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: I won't let you down, sir.

Mutton Chop: Armor Abs Krabs. Come join your navy buddies in a toast.

SpongeBob: [high-pitched voice] Coming! [runs over to the table]

Mr. Krabs: Oh, what have I done?

SpongeBob: Okay, boys, let the SS Party drop anchor right here.

Mr. Krabs: I've created a monster.

Lockjaw Jones: Here's some grog. You still like pineapple, right?

SpongeBob: Like pineapple? I live in one. [everyone laughs]

Torpedo Belly: That Ol' Krabs is manly as ever.

Mr. Krabs: I don't believe it. SpongeBob is pulling it off.

Bai Tza: He sure is.

Mutton Chop: Hey, Armor Abs, Ol' Iron Eye here has been itching to punch your legendary gut.

SpongeBob: Well, if you think you're man enough.

Mr. Krabs: Uh-oh, this could be bad.

SpongeBob: Fire the torpedoes. [Iron Eye punches SpongeBob. He bounces around in the shell then comes up dizzy]

Mutton Chop: What do you say, Krabs? Just like old times. [SpongeBob spits out a tooth]

Lockjaw Jones: A tooth.

[SpongeBob spits out two more teeth]

Torpedo Belly: Teeth. Now, that's manly.

[SpongeBob coughs out his skeleton and everyone gasps then cheers]

Mr. Krabs: He did it.

Lily: Wow. That was great.

Maria: That must've hurt though.

Captain: Alright, me swabbys, it's time to award the trophy of manly toughness. To a man who's toughness has stewed the test of time. And that man is: Eugene Armor Abs Krabs! Come up here, Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: This is the best night of my life. Me naval buddies still think I'm manly. And I didn't have to shed myself.

Bai Tza: No you didn't Mr. Krabs.

Naval Buddies: Armor Abs! Armor Abs! Armor Abs!

SpongeBob: Thanks for the trophy, everybody. [laughs]

Naval Buddies: Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!

SpongeBob: I...uhh...

Mr. Krabs: Say something.

SpongeBob: Let me spin you a manly yarn.

Mr. Krabs: 'Atta boy.

SpongeBob: So there I was, in Jellyfish Fields.

Mr. Krabs: I'm doomed.

SpongeBob: Me supply of bubble soap was dangerously low. And as I blew my last bubble...

Mutton Chop: Did he say Jellyfish Fields?

Iron Eye: Blowing bubbles?

Mutton Chop: Uhh, what were you doing in Jellyfish Fields?

SpongeBob: Why, jellyfishing, of course.

Naval Buddies: Huh?

Mr. Krabs: Phone call for Mr. Krabs! [SpongeBob is confused] [quietly yelling] Get off the stage.

SpongeBob: Oh, well, I gotta go. Uhh, thanks. [runs off the stage]

Torpedo Belly: Where do you think you're going? Everybody knows there's two things Ol' Armor Abs Krabs would never do.

Mr. Krabs: Oh no.

Lily: Uh oh.

Lockjaw Jones: Number one, is spend a penny.

Torpedo Belly: And the other one, is leave without giving Ol' Torpedo Belly one of your world famous steely belly butts. Haha

SpongeBob: [normal voice] Oh, I thought you'd see through my ruse. I mean, [Mr. Krabs' voice] arr, you don't think I was just gonna collect this here trophy of manly toughness without reminding you silly livers why you give it to me in the first place. Let's have it. No holding back. Give it your all.

Mr. Krabs: I can't watch.

Nokama: Me neither.

[SpongeBob & Torpedo Belly butt each other in the belly and sends SpongeBob flying]

Torpedo Belly: Armor Abs? [SpongeBob flies into a sign and then back into Torpedo Belly breaking the shell. SpongeBob is revealed and everyone gets angry]

SpongeBob: Well, uhh, I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i, I guess I'll take my manly toughness trophy and head home now. See you around manville, boys, uhh, men.

Mr. Krabs: No! He's not Eugene Krabs. I am. [everyone gasps]

Lily and the others came out.

Mr. Krabs: Alright, lads, take a good look. This is who I am. I've molted me shell and I'm vulnerable. And I was in jail before I got pardoned. [cries] But I'm certainly no bubble-blowing jellyfisher. No offense, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: None taken, Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: C'mon, everybody, let's go home.

Maria: And by home, you probably mean the Krusty Krab.

Mutton Chop: Wait a minute! You've forgotten something. [hands trophy to Mr. Krabs]

Mr. Krabs: I don't understand.

Mutton Chop: Admitting you lost your shell and that you were in jail are two of the toughest things I've ever seen. And, uhh, I have a confession. [rips off sideburns] These are fake! [SpongeBob, The Neptune Crusaders & Mr. Krabs gasp]

Torpedo Belly: Over here.

Mr. Krabs: You, too, Torpedo Belly?

Torpedo Belly: Actually, I had my torpedo removed long ago.

Torpedo Belly revealed that he had a scar on his belly where his torpedo used to be.

Lockjaw Jones: And these aren't the same choppers that I had in the navy.

He pulled out a pair of dentures.

Iron Eye: My iron eye is actually made of Formica. [everyone laughs]

SpongeBob: Look at that, Mr. Krabs. Your navy buddies all had something to hide.

Lily: They sure did.

Mr. Krabs: Yeah, poor suckers. At least my shell will grow back. [both laugh]

They all laughed.

They went over to SpongeBob's house to get new clothes for Mr. Krabs until his shell grows back.

Mr. Krabs: Thanks for helping me today, fellas.

Maria: No problem, sir.

Mr. Krabs: And you know what? I should probably wear a shock garter on my leg so I don't go back to my greedy ways.

Bai Tza: Ok. But we'll take it off if it seriously injures you.

Mr. Krabs: Thanks lass.

They heard Squidward laughing and to their surprise, the insane asylum he was in was right across the street from the Neptune Crusader headquarters. The Neptune Crusader headquarters was a fusion of a bunch of houses and the Krusty Krab now turned into a Hotel and Restaurant fused together.

Squidward: (laughs) Look at the nude Krabs! Not so mighty now, are you?!

Maria: (snarls) Mr. Krabs is already suffering enough! He doesn't need your insults right now!

Lily: So Shut up Stupid Squidward!

Squidward: Make me you halfwit!

Lily: Oh we will see.

The next morning, Lily, SpongeBob and Patrick got up.

[SpongeBob and Patrick are coming out of their houses.]

SpongeBob: Good morning, Patrick!

Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob!

Lily: Morning guys.

SpongeBob: You ready for some fun, pals?

Patrick: I sure am, old buddy!

Lily: You know I am.

SpongeBob: Hey, here comes fun now! [Notices a fish driving down the street]

Lily, SpongeBob & Patrick: [takes a deep breath] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Continues screaming, and then starts flopping on the ground, while still screaming. Then they laugh]

SpongeBob: Wow! Doesn't get any better than that!

Patrick: Yeah! I love boat screaming!

Lily: Me too.

Patrick: Oh! Oh! Hey! Hey! Here comes another one!

[Notices another boat with Pilar and Shelly driving down the street]

Lily, SpongeBob & Patrick: AHHHHHHHHH! [The boat passes by them]

SpongeBob: Here comes another one! [Notices Nat driving down the street]

Patrick: AHHHHHHHHHH! [He and SpongeBob scream as Harold drives on by as well. Then they notice Frank driving a really small car]

Lily, SpongeBob & Patrick: Ahhhhh... [Notice Archie driving a scooter and their faces get smaller] ahh... [Notices one of Plankton's relatives on a unicycle] ah...

Clem: (Southern Accent) City folk.

Lily, SpongeBob & Patrick: [Notices Nazz] Heeeee... [Their heads explode] AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Notices Larry the Lobster driving down the street and they continue screaming as Patrick smashes SpongeBob around. Lily smashes them both on the ground. They notice a bus and they all scream through megaphones, until Squidward appears]

Squidward: [From his window] Would you two mind stopping with your baby games!? Didn't anybody tell you it's the break of dawn!?

Lily: Oh go back to sleep you worthless and talentless loser.

SpongeBob: Yeah Squidward, what we do is none of your business.

Patrick belches really loudly in Squidward's face.

They continued screaming at boats and then they really sent Squidward over the edge!

Squidward: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I AM GONNA GRIND ALL THREE OF YOU INTO CHUM!

Squidward then went completely ballistic and he went at them. He exploded out of the nuthouse and ran at them like a thousand rampaging bulls.

Lily punched Squidward in the face and kicked him in the stomach and she pulverized him into pulp and she threw him into the nuthouse.

Lily: Stupid Squidward.

The lights flickered as Squidward was getting a lobotomy. Squidward was placed in Solitary Confinement.

Lily: That was weird. Well I got to head back Mr. SquarePants. See ya tomorrow.

SpongeBob: Okay Lily.

Lily went back home and told us everything that happened after taking a shower. We laughed at Squidward's humiliation. But we were happy for Mr. Krabs.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another SpongeBob Chapter done.

Shell of A Man was a funny episode of Season 4. I thought it was really silly. But who'd have thought that all of Mr. Krabs's navy buddies were hiding something? Colossal Froot Loops were one of my favorites and they were really tasty. Whenever we have a SpongeBob Chapter like this we're gonna go after Froot Loops treasures. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Card is the Power Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	822. A World of Fairy Tales

At the estate we were watching TV and reading books.

Gwen T.: Hey Kevin. I have something funny to show you.

Kevin Levin: What is it Gwen?

She pulled out a package of Gushers.

Me: You're gonna get a kick out of this Kevin.

Lincoln: This was really funny.

Gwen ate a Gusher and she was laughing.

Kevin Levin: (concerned) Gwen, do you need to go see Ratchet?

Gwen T.: (laughing uncontrollably) I'm fine, Kevin. Just keep watching!

Her skin on her face turned dark red, her hair fell out and her head grew rounder and a stem popped out of her head. It turned into a cherry.

Kevin Levin: Oh that is too funny! (Laughs)

Me: Told you Kevin. We had some Gushers and we wanted to see if we could have our heads turn into fruit like in those commercials we saw on TV. They were funny.

Gwen T.: Yep. I smell like Cherries. (Nose tingles) Uh oh. (Sneezes).

Gwen splattered Cherry Juice all over my face and Kevin.

Me: (Slurps) Mmm. Cherry.

Kevin Levin: That is good stuff. Is this permanent?

Me: Nope. It lasts 10 minutes.

Sakura Avalon: But that is really funny. In Japan we have similar snacks.

Kero: You got it admit though Sakura, Japan has good food and so does America.

Laney: Want a Gusher, Kero?

Kero: Sure Laney. I don't think my head is gonna turn into a fruit though. I'm magic.

Me: We'll have to find that out.

Laney handed him a gusher and he ate it.

Kero: Mmm. Green Apple flavor.

Me: We love sweet food.

Kero: Not as much as cake.

We laughed.

Gwen's head reverted back to normal and she was dizzy.

Gwen T.: (Dizzy) That was funny. But I taste like cherries.

* * *

Next it was time for movies. We were watching the Shrek movies. First was 2001's Shrek.

Shrek, a mean-spirited and highly territorial green ogre who loves the solitude of his swamp, finds his life interrupted when countless fairytale creatures are exiled there by the fairytale-hating and vertically-challenged Lord Farquaad of Duloc. Angered, he decides to ask Farquaad to exile them elsewhere. Shrek brings along a talkative Donkey, who is the only fairytale creature willing to guide him to Duloc.

Meanwhile, Farquaad's torture of the Gingerbread Man for the location of the remaining fairytale creatures is interrupted when his guards present him with a Magic Mirror. He asks the Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king, as he is not descended from royalty. To become a king, he must marry a princess; Farquaad resolves to marry Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by a dragon. Unwilling to perform the task himself, he organizes a tournament wherein the winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona for him. Shrek and Donkey arrive during the tournament, and ignorantly defeat Farquaad's knights. Farquaad proclaims them the champions, and compels them under threat of death to rescue Fiona, promising to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp if he succeeds.

Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle to find Fiona. They are attacked by Dragon, who corners Donkey. In desperation, he sweet-talks the beast, learning that it is female. Dragon falls in love with Donkey and carries him to her chambers. Meanwhile, Shrek finds Fiona, who is appaled at his lack of romanticism and surprised he had not slain Dragon. They leave after rescuing Donkey, and Fiona is thrilled to be rescued but is quickly disappointed when Shrek reveals he is an ogre. Despite her demands that Farquaad come get her in person, Shrek forcibly carries her as he ventures back to Duloc with Donkey. The three encounter Robin Hood on their way back, where it is revealed that Fiona is an expert martial artist. Shrek and Fiona find they have much in common and begin to fall in love.

When the trio is almost at Duloc, Fiona takes shelter in a windmill for the evening. Donkey hears strange noises from within and investigates, finding Fiona transformed into an ogress. Fiona reveals that she was cursed during childhood to transform every night, and that only her true love's kiss will change her to "love's true form". Meanwhile, Shrek is about to confess his feelings to Fiona, but then overhears part of their conversation and becomes upset after mistaking her comment about being an "ugly beast" as disgust toward him. At Donkey's suggestion, Fiona vows to tell Shrek about her curse, but sees that Shrek has brought Lord Farquaad to the windmill. Confused and hurt by Shrek's sudden disposition towards her, Fiona accepts Farquaad's marriage proposal and requests they be married before nightfall. The couple return to Duloc, while Shrek angrily abandons Donkey and returns to his now-vacated swamp.

Angered, Donkey arrives at the swamp and confronts a still upset Shrek. After an argument, Donkey explains that the "ugly beast" Fiona was referring to was someone else, and urges him to express his feelings for her before she is married. They travel to Duloc quickly by riding Dragon, who had escaped her confines and followed Donkey.

Shrek interrupts the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona; he tells her that Farquaad is not her true love and is only marrying her to become king. The sun sets, which turns Fiona into an ogress in front of everyone, causing a surprised Shrek to understand what he overheard. Outraged, Farquaad orders Shrek executed and Fiona detained. Dragon bursts in alongside Donkey and devours Farquaad alive. Shrek and Fiona profess their love and share a kiss; Fiona's curse is lifted but she is surprised to see that she is still an ogress. They marry in the swamp and leave on their honeymoon.

Next was 2004's Shrek 2.

Newlyweds Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Fiona's parents to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage. Shrek refuses to go at first, but Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey, they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, who are shocked to see both their daughter and son-in-law are ogres, with Harold particularly repulsed. At dinner, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek and Harold's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming.

Harold is reprimanded by the Fairy Godmother and her son Prince Charming by reminding him that Charming was to marry Fiona in exchange for his own happy ending. She implores him to find a way of getting rid of Shrek. Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which is actually a trap to lure them into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. Unable to defeat Shrek, Puss reveals that he was paid by Harold and offers to come along and make amends. The three sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek thinks will restore Fiona's love for him.

Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome man while Donkey has turned into an elegant white stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has transformed Fiona back into her former human self as well. However, the Fairy Godmother, having discovered the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Charming to pose as him and win Fiona's love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, thinking that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go.

To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio with the help of The Muffin Man's monster-sized gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses. Shrek is too late to prevent Charming from kissing Fiona, but instead of falling in love with Charming, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the now-enraged Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, Harold sacrifices himself to save Shrek; his armor ricochets a spell cast by the Fairy Godmother which disintegrates her, and Harold is turned back into the Frog Prince, his true form. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, admitting his use of the Happily Ever After potion years earlier to gain Lillian's love. Lillian urges Harold that she loves him over his appearance.

As the clock strikes midnight, Fiona rejects Shrek's offer to remain humans, and they happily let the potion's effects wear off and revert to their ogre forms, while Donkey returns to his natural form as well. In the mid-credits scene, Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey, reveals that they now have several dragon-donkey hybrid babies, much to his surprise.

Next we watched 2007's Shrek The Third.

Shrek and Princess Fiona are to succeed the dying King Harold. Shrek's attempts to serve as the Regent during the King's medical leave end in disaster. Shrek insists that an ogre as king is a bad idea and that there must be someone else to rule the kingdom. Before he dies, Harold tells Shrek of another heir: his nephew, Arthur "Artie" Pendragon. Meanwhile, Prince Charming vows to himself that he will become King of Far Far Away and avenge the death of his mother, the Fairy Godmother. Charming goes to the Poison Apple tavern and persuades fairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after".

Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots set out to retrieve Artie; as they are sailing away, Fiona reveals to Shrek that she is pregnant, much to Shrek's horror, as he believes he is not capable of raising children. The trio journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite magical boarding school, where they discover Artie is a scrawny 16-year-old underachiever. At the school pep rally, Shrek tells Artie he will be king of Far Far Away. Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently frighten him by discussing the responsibilities of being king. Artie tries taking control of the ship to go back to Worcestershire and as he and Shrek fight over the wheel, it breaks and the ship crashes on a remote island, where they encounter Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin.

Charming and other villains attack the castle, but Wolfie, Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Little Pigs and the Blind Mice stall them long enough for Fiona and her mother Queen Lillian to escape along with Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Doris the Ugly Stepsister. One of the Pigs accidentally blurts out that Shrek has gone to retrieve Arthur, and Prince Charming sends Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Shrek. The ladies are put in a tower after Rapunzel betrays them, having fallen in love with Charming.

Captain Hook and his pirates track Shrek and his friends to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Shrek. Shrek and Artie defeat the villains, and Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Shrek urges Artie to return to Worcestershire. Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them to Far Far Away. The spell causes Puss and Donkey to accidentally switch bodies. They find Pinocchio and learn that Charming plans to kill Shrek as part of a play. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody and they break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the four are taken captive.

Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he is the next king. To save Artie's life, Shrek tells Charming that Artie was a pawn to take his place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes Shrek and allows Artie to leave. Donkey and Puss are imprisoned with Fiona and the ladies, where Fiona grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Fiona's mother, Queen Lillian, smashes an opening in the stone wall of the prison with a headbutt. While the princesses launch a rescue mission for Shrek, Donkey and Puss free Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and pigs, and Dragon and Donkey's children. They encounter Artie; Puss and Donkey mollify him by explaining that Shrek lied to save Artie's life.

Charming stages a musical in front of the kingdom. Just as Charming is about to kill Shrek, Fiona, along with Puss, Donkey, the princesses, and the fairy tale characters confront the villains. They lose, and Fiona is tied up. Artie shows up and convinces the villains that just because they are being treated like losers does not mean they must be losers. The villains agree to give up their evil ways. Charming refuses to listen and lunges at Artie with his sword, but Shrek blocks the blow, so Charming attacks him instead. As Shrek pushes Charming aside, Dragon knocks over Rapunzel's tower, seemingly crushing him to death.

Artie is crowned king. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their correct bodies. Shrek and Fiona return to the swamp, becoming the parents of ogre triplets, and coping with the help of Puss, Lillian, Donkey and Dragon.

And lastly we watched 2010's Shrek Forever After.

In a flashback, King Harold and Queen Lillian are about to sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to Rumpelstiltskin, in exchange for lifting their daughter's curse. The deal is canceled at the last second when a knight informs the King and Queen that Princess Fiona has been rescued by Shrek. An angry Rumpelstiltskin laments his loss and wishes Shrek was never born.

In the present time, Shrek has grown steadily weary of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. When he takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday, a series of mishaps further injure his ego, causing him to lose his temper and walk out in anger.

Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin, who seizes his chance, having observed Shrek's angry outburst. He follows Shrek and arranges for him to appear to save his life. He gives Shrek a day to live like a real ogre, in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased to "thank" him.

Shrek signs the contract and appears in an alternate reality where the events starting from Fiona's rescue never happened. Now feared by the villagers, he takes the opportunity to cause some lighthearted mischief until he finds "WANTED" posters for Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpel, now the King of Far Far Away, which has become derelict.

Rumpel reveals that he erased the day that Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek does not exist, and consequently the King and Queen signed their kingdom over to Rumpel, making them disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will disappear as well. Shrek escapes Rumpel's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. Donkey helps him find a hidden exit clause: the contract can be nullified by "true love's kiss".

They soon encounter an army of ogres who are resisting Rumpel, led by a still-cursed Fiona, who keeps Puss in Boots as a lazy, overweight pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpel. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to take a liking to Shrek but stops short of kissing him. Puss encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona.

During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper, though Shrek and Fiona escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything, but it does not work because Fiona does not truly love him. When he hears that Rumpel is offering a wish to the one who brings him Shrek, Shrek turns himself in and uses the wish to free the other ogres, who storm the castle, battle the witches, and capture Rumpel.

As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence, but Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses Shrek just before he disappears, restoring Shrek to his world just before he lashed out at the party. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has.

When we were done with all the movies we cheered wildly.

Me: Those movies always crack me up.

Kira: They sure were funny.

Lily: Shrek is so funny. And I noticed that Donkey sounds like Mushu.

Me: That's true. Eddie Murphy did voice them both and they do know how to make people laugh their heads off.

We laughed.

Lori: They are literally funny.

Me: But what really infuriated me was Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming and King Farquaad. They were the worst.

Lana: I hate that Fairy Godmother. She is a Xenophobe.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Wow. For a 7-year-old girl, that's very impressive for her to know words like that.

Me: You got that right. And beyond a shadow of a doubt, she would support all of the things happening here in America. Let me see here.

I looked up the information of King Farquaad, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

King Farquaad.

Farquaad has banished all of the fairytale creatures from his land, forcing them to take refuge in Shrek's swamp. Back at his castle, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man named Gingy into revealing the location of the other fairytale folk that he has been unable to capture or banish. Just as the Gingerbread Man is going to reveal what he knows, the captain of the guards arrives and announces that they have found the Magic Mirror. After disposing of the Gingerbread Man, Lord Farquaad asks the mirror if DuLoc is the perfect kingdom of them all. The Magic Mirror tells him that he is not truly a king as he isn't descended from royalty, but he can become one if he marries a princess.

In a parody of dating shows, the mirror introduces three different princesses for Farquaad to choose from: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. At his henchman Thelonious' suggestion, Farquaad chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked away in a castle tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. Despite the mirror's attempt to warn him about what happens at midnight, Lord Farquaad decides to plan a tournament to see which knight will be worthy enough to embark on a quest to retrieve Fiona.

However, Shrek, who had traveled from his swamp to DuLoc accompanied by Donkey to ask Farquaad to move the fairytale creatures off his swamp interrupts the tournament. Farquaad changes his mind and decides that whoever kills Shrek will be named champion. However, despite the knights best efforts, they are all defeated by Shrek and Donkey. Impressed by Shrek's actions, Farquaad awards the ogre with the quest he had set to his knights. Shrek remarks that he is already on a quest to get his swamp back. Farquaad makes a deal with Shrek that if he succeeds in the quest to rescue Princess Fiona, he will give the ogre his swamp back, fully restored to the way it was before the fairytale folk overran the place.

Shrek and Donkey successfully rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon and the trio journey onward to DuLoc. Shrek and Fiona start falling in love, but Shrek overhears Fiona talking about how no one could love a hideous beast and thinks she is referring to him.

The next morning, Shrek brings Lord Farquaad to Fiona, and Farquaad hands over the deed of the swamp to Shrek, telling him that it's cleared out as agreed. Farquaad immediately proposes marriage to Fiona, who agrees on the condition that they have the wedding before sunset. He takes Fiona back to his castle, while Shrek is heartbroken and returns to his swamp. However, Donkey then comes to Shrek and tells him that Fiona was not referring to him when she said that no one could love a hideous beast. So Shrek and Donkey go to crash the wedding, where Shrek admits his love for Fiona, Farquaad found it amusing and then tries to get Fiona to marry him, but then Fiona sees the sun setting and decides to reveal her spell.

Furious and disgusted over the change, Farquaad orders for Shrek to be executed, and Fiona looked back at the tower and he crowns himself king. However, Shrek then whistles for Dragoness, who destructively bursts in the window and devours Farquaad, and she belches his crown back out.

He also appear in Shrekkacular's Karaoke Swamp, where is seen in Dragoness' stomach with a match singing "Staying Alive" and is later digested sometime after or during the Shrek dance party.

Fairy Godmother.

Years before the events of Shrek 2, Princess Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian ask the Fairy Godmother to help their cursed daughter Princess Fiona get rid of her curse. Fiona was cursed by a witch, causing her to turn into an ogre every night and return to human form at sunrise. The Fairy Godmother told them to lock her away in a dragon-guarded castle where she would be rescued by her son, Prince Charming, who was supposed to kiss Fiona and break her curse.

Years later, during the events of Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother is first seen physically when Fiona goes to her bedroom balcony and cries, her tears supposedly calling to the Fairy Godmother. Arriving, the Fairy Godmother is blown away to learn that Fiona is still an ogre. When Shrek and Donkey enter, Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek is Fiona's husband. To learn more, she picks up her son and goes to confront Fiona's father Harold, who reveals that Shrek had gone to the castle and freed Fiona first. The Fairy Godmother demands Harold find a way to get Shrek out of the picture and returns to her cottage.

Fairy Godmother is later seen again when Shrek, who had an fight with Fiona after Fairy Godmother left the Far Far Away castle, visits her cottage with Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots, which to their surprise is actually a large factory where she manufactures spells and potions. They walk in on her while she's brewing a love potion singing her same song, which included "a drop of desire, a pinch of passion and just a hint of lust". When Fairy Godmother see Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, Shrek ask her to help him with Fiona. However, she spites him by saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. Before Shrek leaves, he steals one of her potions, the Happily Ever After potion to be specific, and causes a giant mess. After Fairy Godmother learns that Shrek stole the Happily Ever After potion, she realizes that she could use it to her advantage.

The following day, after Shrek (and Donkey) have drunken the potion and Shrek has become a handsome human, Donkey has become a horse and Fiona has become human again, Fairy Godmother and Charming go to the castle where Charming poses as a transformed Shrek while the Fairy Godmother prevents the real Shrek from finding Fiona and then makes him witness a "moment" between Charming and Fiona, making him believe she's fallen for Charming. She uses his grief to seemingly gently convince him to stop living in a fairytale, and that if he truly loves Fiona he'll let her go. The plan works but is blown when Shrek, Donkey and Puss see her, Charming, and Harold at the Poisoned Apple tavern.

When Charming complains that Fiona is not warming up to him, Harold wants to call the whole thing off, declaring that you can't force someone to fall in love. Undeterred, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold the philtre she was working on earlier and orders him to have Fiona drink some of it, saying it will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, and to make sure it is Charming. At first, Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother then blackmails him by reminding him that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can take it away just as easily, making Harold give in. Then, when Charming calls her his mother, they hear Donkey shout, "Mother?!" and look outside to see him with Shrek and Puss, the three of them having heard the whole plan. Realizing the jig is up, the Fairy Godmother calls the trio "Thieves" and has them arrested and imprisoned while she and Charming attend a royal ball.

She then notices Fiona is not going for Charming (who's still under the impression he's Shrek) because of his behavior. She then declares to dedicate a song to Fiona and "Prince Shrek" and sings "Holding Out for a Hero," causing Fiona and Charming to dance. The plan almost works until Donkey, Puss, and the real Shrek arrive, having been rescued by Shrek's fairytale friends. They fight over her over the Fairy Godmother's wand. Fairy Godmother quickly orders her son to kiss Fiona, telling him she's already taken the potion, but when Charming kisses Fiona, she headbutts him, revealing Harold didn't give Fiona the philtre, after all. Charming manages to recover and then grabs his mother's wand out of Puss's paw and throws it to her. Enraged, the Fairy Godmother turns to Shrek and Fiona, exclaiming a final message directed at Shrek, "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" She then unleashes an energy bolt from her wand, as soon as the ray is about to hit Shrek. King Harold jumps in the way, and then the spell reflects off the armor he is wearing, and hits the Fairy Godmother. At first she seems unharmed, but as she prepares to attack again, she suddenly bursts into nothing but bubbles and sparkles, leaving only her glasses and her wand, which dims out along with her life.

Prince Charming.

Although Charming does not appear physically in the first Shrek movie, he was briefly mentioned by Shrek, in which Fiona reveals that she thought that she would be rescued by a Prince "Charming", probably told to her by her parents.

Prince Charming later makes his first appearance in Shrek 2, where he served as the secondary antagonist, being more of a comic relief, his mother the Fairy Godmother being the main antagonist.

He first appears traveling to the castle, where Princess Fiona had been imprisoned, only to discover that Shrek has already found her and married her, and that Big Bad Wolf (without any explanation how he got there in the first place) has taken to sleeping in her tower. When Charming asks Wolf where Fiona is, he tells him she's on her honeymoon. Charming, surprised, then asks whom.

Later Charming is seen with Fiona's father, King Harold, the king of a kingdom called Far Far Away and Fiona's Fairy Godmother It is revealed there that Charming is in fact the son of the Fairy Godmother, and with his mother's thorough support, he wants to marry Fiona so that he can become king and he is not happy that he, as his mother puts it, "Endured blistering winds and scorching deserts and climbed to the highest bloody room of the tallest bloody tower only to find a gender confused wolf telling him that his princess was already married.", and Fairy Godmother demands that Harold get rid of Shrek so she can be with Charming.

Later in the movie, after Shrek, Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots steal Fairy Godmother's Happily Ever After potion and trash her factory, Charming enters, notices the mess and asks what happened, and she tells him Shrek was there. Charming then demands to know where Shrek is so he can kill him with a sword. However Fairy Godmother talks him out of him, stating he'll be king. After learning Shrek took the Happily Ever After potion, they use it to their advantage, and Charming arrives at the Far Far Away castle and tricks Fiona (who was now human again) into believing that he's Shrek. Charming greets Fiona and both her parents and convinces them he's Shrek. Harold recognizes Charming for who he really is but doesn't say so.

While Charming does this, his mother makes sure the real Shrek, who had been turned into a human by the Happily Ever After potion, doesn't reach Fiona. Later Shrek, Donkey (who drank the potion and became a horse) and Puss spy on Harold, Charming and Fairy Godmother at The Poison Apple. Harold tell them that Fiona is not warming up to Charming, to which he says it's not his fault, and that he can't woo Fiona, pretending to be a "dreadful ogre." Fairy Godmother then demands that Harold give Fiona a love potion that will make her fall in love with Charming if she kisses him. Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother warns Harold she could take away his happy ending. After Charming calls Fairy Godmother 'Mother'. Donkey shouts "Mother?", causing them to see Donkey with Shrek and Puss and realize they have been listening the whole time and having them arrested and imprisoned.

Later, Charming tried to woo Fiona, even though she was disgusted with him. Fairy Godmother sings "Holding Out for A Hero" to which Charming and Fiona dance to. Right when Charming is about to kiss Fiona, the real Shrek arrives with Donkey, Puss and their fairytale friends (who had rescued the trio). They then take away Fairy Godmother's wand. The Fairy Godmother orders Charming to kiss Fiona and he does so, and she appears to have fallen in love with him, but then she suddenly puts her two hands on his cheeks and does a Karate shout and head-butts him, knocking him out, as Harold didn't give Fiona the philtre. Prince Charming then recovers, grabs his mother's wand from Puss, and tosses it to her. Fairy Godmother catches her wand and aims it at Shrek but Harold blocks it. The ray reflects off his armor and hits the Fairy Godmother, turning into a burst of bubbles.

Afterwards, Charming is forced into dancing with Doris.

Charming later appears in Far Far Away Idol, the short film on the original Shrek 2 DVD. He sings I'm Too Sexy, but Shrek and Fiona push a remote to activate a trapdoor beneath Charming's feet.

Charming later returns in Shrek the Third, this time as the main antagonist, having a fairly major role. He is first seen in a theater, playing himself due to his name. However, despite being the hero in his own play (which appears to be a spoof on the classic fairytale, Rapunzel), the audience cheers when the "Shrek" mascot comes onstage, along with Shrek's friends, who are there watching the show. Finally (in a version of a Buster Keaton gag), a prop tower falls on Charming, but he escapes injury as the window passes around him. Charming leaves the theater upset and goes to his "dressing room" (in reality, the back alley behind the bar) and starts sobbing at his misfortune. There, Charming vows to his mother (whom he has a picture of) that he will become the king of Far Far Away and kill Shrek to avenge her death.

Later, after seeing King Harold's funeral, Prince Charming goes to The Poison Apple and organizes an army of villains - Captain Hook, Stromboli, Headless Horseman, Evil Trees and Witches - all upset that they haven't gotten their "Happily Ever After" and encourages them to help him in his plans of revenge.

While Shrek, Donkey, and Puss are in search of the heir to the kingdom, Fiona's cousin Artie, Charming and his new friends attack the castle. When Charming sees Wolf, Gingy, Pinocchio, and The Three Little Pigs, he demands to know where Shrek is. They deny knowing anything, then Charming orders them to cooperate with him, because he will be the new king of Far Far Away. Gingy states the only thing he'll be king of is King of 'Stupid'. Then Captain Hook demands Gingy tell him where Shrek has gone, and Gingy goes into a dream. Charming then asks Pinocchio about Shrek's whereabouts, knowing he can't lie. So Pinocchio told Charming a twisted up version of the truth while trying not to tell the truth but trying not to lie at the same time, something that confused everyone. One pig couldn't take it any longer and told Charming that Shrek was out bringing back the new heir. Charming then orders Hook to kill the new heir and bring Shrek back alive so he can kill him himself.

Later Charming is seen again with his new girlfriend Rapunzel who brings Fiona and her princess friends to Charming who has them imprisoned.

After Shrek, Donkey and Puss return to Far Far Away with Artie (thanks to Merlin), Charming is seen getting ready for a show where he plans to kill Shrek in front of the whole kingdom, when Shrek confronts him in the dressing room and demands to know where Fiona is. Charming then summons his soldiers to come capture Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Artie. Charming prepares to kill Arthur when Shrek tells him to spare Artie, stating that he is the one Harold wanted to be king first and Artie is just a pawn. Charming spares Artie but has Shrek restrained with chains and Donkey and Puss (who had switched bodies) imprisoned with Fiona.

Charming then begins the plan and soon places Shrek in the play, now being performed in an auditorium before the entire kingdom. After being brought on stage, Shrek begins to ruin it for Charming by insulting him, making everyone laugh. As Charming is about to kill Shrek onstage with a sword, Fiona and the others burst in, getting ready to fight the villains. However, the villains overpower the heroes when suddenly Artie arrives and convinces the villains to give up their evil ways, and they do so.

However, Charming refuses to listen, and prepares to kill Artie, when suddenly Shrek breaks free of his chains and Charming stabs him instead, but (as Shrek reveals to the others) Shrek is completely unharmed; Charming (with his bad aim) merely stuck the sword between Shrek's arm and side. Shrek then picks up Charming and Charming says "This was supposed to be MY happily ever after!" and Shrek says "I guess you need to keep looking, because I'm not giving up mine!" and then tosses him before Dragon, who tips over the stone tower with her tail, which falls on Charming right after he says "Mommy?", defeating him. The crown then goes rolling and Artie puts his foot on it.

It is debated whether or not he survived the ordeal, as some say the empty window of the stone tower landed on him in a similar style to the cardboard tower at the beginning of the film.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstilskin become a deal maker thanks to the recommendation of Re Mida and adopted a pet goose named Fifi who Rumpel always love. Since the beginning he was known for being evil, cruel and manipulative.

Rumpel debuted in Shrek The Third as a villain that Prince Charming recruits.

Rumpel returned in Shrek Forever After, where he is the main antagonist and the owner of a giant goose named Fifi. In the opening scene of the film set during the events of the first film, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom of Far Far Away to him to free Princess Fiona (despite their deal with Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother), but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek (in accordance with his and Donkey's own deal with Lord Farquaad). Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek and wishes he was never born.

Later, after the events of the first three films, Rumpel discovered Shrek is feeling frustrated that he is no longer feared as an ogre during his kids' birthday party. Rumpel later gives Shrek a ride in his carriage and then tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be a real ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his past being erased, specifically a day he doesn't remember. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches that hunt ogres. He has also enslaved some of Shrek's friends. When Shrek is brought to the castle, he demands that Rumpel explain what he has done. Rumpel makes Shrek realize that he tricked him into erasing his own existence before then revealing that when the 24 hours of the day are up, the results of the deal will become permanent and Shrek will fade into nonexistence forever. Rumpel got his witches to attack Shrek, but the ogre managed to escape the castle with Donkey, who is one of Rumpel's slaves.

Later Shrek and Donkey learn that the contract will become void and Shrek will be saved if he and Fiona kiss before it is too late and later find Fiona with an ogre resistance, Rumpel tells his witches that they must bring Shrek back soon he can't get his life back. He hires the Pied Piper to bring Shrek back to the castle with the other ogres. After Piper tells Rumpel that he failed to bring Shrek back, but captured all the other ogres, As a last resort, Rumple offers a new deal, the "Deal of a Lifetime" as he calls it to whoever turns Shrek in.

After a warrior Gingy tells Shrek about this, Shrek turns himself in to get this deal, and in return, Shrek has Rumple free all the other ogres. Rumple then has Shrek locked in a dungeon. Shrek is surprised to see Fiona locked up there too, however Rumpel explains that Fiona is a princess by day, and therefore not completely an ogre. It is revealed that Rumpel will have Shrek and Fiona fed to Dragon (whom has never met Shrek and is now a villain like in the original film), but Donkey, a fat Puss In Boots, and the ogres arrive and fight Rumpelstiltskin and his witches, Rumple tries to escape on Fifi but Shrek and Fiona, having defeated Dragon, pull her down and defeat Rumple. By this time, the 24 hours are up and Shrek is starting to disappear. Fiona (who now loves Shrek) kisses him before he vanishes completely into oblivion. Thus, Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart and Rumple is left to float on the yellow void that torns his world apart likely to his death. However, thanks to Fiona's kiss of true love to Shrek, everything is restored to normal, including both Shrek and Rumpel, who are alive once more.

Rumple is last seen being held prisoner at the aftermath party before the credits, and Fiona kills Fifi by making her explode by singing a high note (similar to the blue bird scene in the first Shrek film). Rumpelstiltskin is also being tormented by the Pied Piper, being forced to dance in his cage.

* * *

I was appalled.

Me: Wow! These guys are all monsters!

Laney: They are not worthy of being all of the Fairy Tales we all know and love.

Lana: I know. If the ones we know saw them they would have a field day.

Me: They would. Now it's time for us to make their names right by turning these abominations into mud. Lets go to Shrek's world and destroy them.

Everyone: YEAH!

We went to the simulator.

* * *

We got ready for an awesome adventure in the Simulator. The Simulator Activated and we were in the world of Shrek!

Me: Wow! We're in Shrek's swamp.

Lincoln: In the land of Far, Far Away.

We turned and we saw a house.

Me: It's a house.

We went in.

Me: Hello?

Lana: Anyone home?

Eddy: This house looks pretty comfy. (sits on a sofa)

Astrotrain: Eddy, if the owner of the house is who I think it is, I don't think he'll appreciate you getting comfy in here.

Eddy: Relax, Astrotrain. What's the worse a little nap on this sofa could cause?

Astrotrain: Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Kevin (Ed, Edd N Eddy): We'll be around the area looking for any Pokemon for Nico to catch. We'll check back with you in an hour. (he and Astrotrain leave)

Nico went and caught a Malamar and a Barbaracle.

?: Wake up!

Eddy woke up to see Shrek glaring down at him.

Eddy: Whoa! Oh, it's just you.

Shrek: You wanna tell me what you're doing in my house?

Eddy: I can explain!

Shrek: Yeah, I'm sure you can. Start talking or you're in for a smacked bottom!

Four Arms: (enters the house) Is there a problem here?

We saw Shrek.

Me: Wow! Shrek!

Shrek: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's such an honor to meet all of you. (Points to Eddy) Is he with you?

Me: Yes he is. It's a pleasure to meet you Shrek.

Shrek: You too J.D. I've heard so much about you all.

Nico: Thanks Shrek.

Astrotrain: We're sorry that we came here on such short notice Shrek. But we're here to kill King Farquaad, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin.

Shrek: I'm glad. Those monsters are making everyones lives miserable.

Lola: Looks like we got here just in time.

Nico: (to Shrek) You know, I figured out why you're like onions. You might look rough and nasty on the outside. But on the inside, you have a kind heart. The only reason you're ever mean is because of the fear and hatred some people show towards you.

Shrek: (smiles) Aww, I'm glad you think that.

Springer: A lot of our friends are victims of prejudice just like you are.

Shrek: Really?

Me: Yeah. My brother Naruto knows what that is like.

Naruto: It's true.

Most of us revealed our history. Fiona came in and so did Donkey. When we finished they were horrified.

Shrek: Wow! You all have been through a lot!

Fiona: No kidding. I'm so sorry guys.

Maria: It's all right.

Donkey: Wow. You all have been through a lot over the last three years.

Me: And then some.

Tanya: But I'm glad to have awesome friends and more.

Qin: Yep.

Kira: I'm glad too.

Me: Shrek, Fiona, how would you like to have the ability to change into your ogre forms at will?

Shrek: I would like that.

Fiona: Me too.

Me: Okay. But just so you know, it's gonna hurt a bit.

Fiona: I'm ready.

Shrek: Same here.

Me: Okay then.

I snapped my fingers and they were in a tiny bit of pain and Shrek grew black hair and his ears turned into human ears and his skin turned from green to human skin and his hands had 5 fingers each. Same with Fiona. Except she had her hair to begin with and her ears and skin reverted back and she has the her human form back.

Me: How do you guys feel?

Fiona: I feel amazing!

Shrek: This is amazing!

Donkey: Change me next! I wanna be a horse again!

Maria: (laughs) Sorry, Donkey. But you're fine the way you are.

Me: Now wait. I like Donkey as either a horse or a Donkey. So I'll give him the power to turn into a horse at will.

I snapped my fingers and Donkey turned into a horse!

Donkey: YEAH! I love being a horse!

Fiona: Well, let's go show the others at Far Far Away the new us! (takes one step and her clothes fall to the ground) Um...

Mindwipe: Maybe we should get you some fitting clothes first.

Me: Good idea.

Maria: Luckily me and Teresa came prepared.

We did so and got to work on Shrek and Fiona's outfits.

They looked like normal human clothes for them.

Fiona: Wow! Much better.

Shrek: I feel amazing. Thank you all.

Me: No problem Shrek. Time to round up the citizens and fairy tales together. We're going to show Fairy Godmother and those monsters what happens when you mess with us.

Everyone: YEAH!

We rounded everyone up and formed a powerful rebellion. We got everyone ready for the attack.

Lucy Loud: Everyone is ready big brother.

Me: Great. We attack at dawn.

At dawn the following morning we were marching towards the kingdom of Far Far Away. We had all kinds of weapons ready. As sunrise broke we saw the kingdom being invaded by Heartless!

Puss in Boots: (sees Heartless all over Far Far Away) (Spanish Accent) Oh, not this agaain!

Naruto: Wait. Far Far Away's been invaded before?

Puss in Boots: Si.

My dark orb detector went off.

Me: There's a dark orb here.

Lynn: Boy it's like every time we go to a world from the movies, we run into Heartless all the time.

Me: And with over 47,000 galaxies to cover it just keeps getting challenging for us.

Varie: Yep.

Me: Lets go.

Bella: Here we go guys.

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!

Connor, Ethan, Tommy, Trent and Kira turned into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!

Connor: TYRANNO POWER!

Ethan: TRICERA POWER!

Kira: PTERA POWER!

Trent: DRAGO POWER!

Tommy Oliver: BRACHIO POWER!

Me: Wow! Just like on TV.

Kira: Yep.

We were walking to the castle.

We saw Fairy Godmother and her army of Heartless and we saw Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin and King Farquaad ready. They were 50 feet ahead of us.

Me: So we meet at last Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Why are you here?

Me: What else? To kill you all for persecuting Shrek and his family and all the fairy tales.

Naruto: You guys are rotting pieces of garbage!

Me: More like fucking lunatics!

Fairy Godmother: We're not the monsters. The ogre and his family is. And all of you are no better for defending them!

William: You're wrong! He might look mean but he's a nice guy deep down. He's only mean sometimes because of the prejudice people like you 4 subject him to!

Me: That's right! You 4 are nothing more than a bunch of Xenophobic Bigots that don't care about anyone other than yourselves. Now it's time for all of you to die!

Fairy Godmother: NO ONE TALKS THAT WAY TO ME! CHAAARRRGGGEEEEEE!

ME: CHAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGEEEEEEEE!

We charged and the battle that will decide the fate of Far Far Away was on!

* * *

Battle 1: King Farquaad!

* * *

Naruto punched King Farquaad in the face and he went into 6-Paths Sage Mode and punched him in the stomach with devastating force.

Naruto: You are about to be dethroned you tyrant!

King Farquaad: No one talks that way to me! I am a king!

Naruto: Well I am the son of the 4th Hokage! I'm also the brother of J.D. and his family and a member of the mose powerful force in the universe!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned him. Puss in Boots slashed Farquaad's face with his sword and carved the letter P into his forehead.

Puss in Boots: To let the devil know that we sent you.

Naruto formed a baseball bat with Wood Style chakra and slammed it into his crotch and Farquaad squealed like a little girl.

SICKENING CRUNCH!

(Home Alone 3 Reference.)

Connor whacked him all over with his Tyranno Staff and bashed him all over.

Naruto kicked him in the face and he formed a Rasenshuriken made with Lava Style Chakra.

Naruto: Give my regards to King Tut, Motherfucker! Time for my Final Smash. (Echoing) **SAGE ART: LAVA STYLE RASENSHURIKEN!**

Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken with Lava Style chakra and threw it and it slammed into Farquaad and completely burned him all over in an instant in a massive explosion of volcanic lava.

Naruto: Merry Christmas you filthy animal. And a happy new year Motherfucker.

Lola: Nice shot Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Lola.

Connor: Time for you to die freak. Tyranno Zord!

The Tyranno Zord ate him in one bite and belched.

BELCH!

Connor: Scuse you.

* * *

Battle 2: Fifi, Rumpelstiltskin's Magical Goose.

* * *

Fifi fired golden eggs at Lana and she caught them.

Lana: You know Fifi, with Golden Eggs like these you could make anyone filthy rich.

Zoe: You got that right Lana. They are worth as much as 400 ounces of gold in gold bricks.

Lana: Wow!

The Goose fired more golden eggs and Zoe and Lana caught them. Puss in Boots came and slashed the goose.

Trent: Lets see you survive this!

Trent slashed the goose with his Drago Saber.

Zoe: You are not fit to represent the Goose that Laid the Golden Egg!

Puss In Boots: I agree senorita. Bare witness to my final smash! PUSS IN BOATS ZORRO STRIKE!

Puss In Boots did the old puppy dog eyes on the goose and then he slashed the gooses head off and Zoe fired a powerful blast of fire and cooked it.

Lana: I'll eat it.

Lana ate the goose and she belched.

BBBBUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!

Zoe: Excuse you Lana.

Lana: Sorry.

Then Lana felt a big pain in her butt and she laid a golden egg in her dungarees. She pulled it out and was amazed and shocked.

Lana: Oh that is cool!

Luan: That's one way to Lay an Egg. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Lana laughed at Luan's Joke.

Lana: (Laughs) That was a good one big sis!

* * *

Battle 3: Prince Charming.

* * *

I clashed my sword with Prince Charming's sword.

Me: You are nothing more than a chauvinistic son of a fucking bitch, Charming!

Prince Charming: You have no right to say that to me! Fiona is my wife!

Me: Over my dead body she will be!

We clashed our swords and sparks came flying out with each clash.

Ethan: (blocks Charming's sword with his Tricera Shield) I forgot how fun this was!

Charming: You're gonna wish you stayed in retirement, Blue Ranger!

Me: Go fuck yourself Charming!

Prince Charming: Once I'm done with you I shall rend that ogre's head from his shoulders. I will smite him where he stands. He will rue the VERY DAY HE STOLE MY KINGDOM FROM ME!

Me: Like hell you will! You brought all that on yourself!

We continued clashing and the sparks from our attacks were setting the whole land on fire. The fight was turning the entire kingdom of Far Far Away into a raging epic conflagration!

Prince Charming: I'd rather eat Zombie Poop than have Fiona be with that monster!

Me: That can be arranged you fucklips.

I slashed his sword and broke it into a million pieces.

Donkey: This is for ruining our lives! Final Smash time! FLAMING NIGHTMARE STAMPEDE!

Donkey ran fast and turned into a massive stampede of nightmare horses and they burned and trampled him all over the place in a massive roar of fire.

Me: That's one way to get dragged down to hell.

Ethan: You got that right J.D.

Donkey: That was so cool doing a Final Smash!

Me: Great job Donkey!

Donkey: Thanks J.D.

Ethan cut a building down with his Tricera Shield and it came down.

Me: TIMMM (CRASHES ONTO CHARMING) Ber.

The building killed him instantly.

* * *

Battle 4: Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Nico punched Rumpelstiltskin in the face with a powerful punch.

Rumpelstiltskin: Ow! You are strong for a human!

Nico: I'm more than just a human. I'm a Saiyan.

Rumpelstiltskin: What the hell is a Saiyan?

Nico: Brace yourself freak!

Nico went Super Saiyan and he grabbed him and slammed him into the ground twice and sent him skidding and he jumped and twisted and elbowed him Nico slammed him into the ground by his head and he grabbed his legs and spun him around in a deadly spin and he threw him far and Nico punched him into a rock with devastating force.

Rumpelstiltskin got up.

Nico: Try this on for size!

Nico used Beast Man's telepathic powers and he called forth an Eternian Sandworm and it growled and roared at Rumpelstiltskin and slammed him into the ground even more and then he used Tri-Klops powers and fired a powerful laser blast from his forehead and it slammed into Rumpelstiltskin and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Tommy Oliver fought him and pulverized him with his Brachio Staff and fired a massive blast of fire at him and burned him.

Fiona: This is for my family you monster! FIONA MONSTERSLAP SURPRISE!

Fiona slapped Rumpelstiltskin all over the place with devastating force and knocked him out.

Nico grabbed him and picked him up.

Nico: You need a nice long stay in the Null Void.

Four Arms: Coming at ya Nico.

Four Arms fired the Null Void gun and opened a portal into the Null Void. Nico threw him into the Null Void.

Nico: Good riddance.

Tommy Oliver: You said it Nico.

Nico: Yep.

Fiona: That was so cool Nico.

Nico: Thanks Fiona.

* * *

Battle 5: Fairy Godmother.

* * *

Bella faced the Fairy Godmother.

Bella: You will never terrorize the world of Far Far Away again Fairy Godmother!

Bella activated her Ultimate Bella form!

Bella: NRG!

Bella fired a powerful blast of Nuclear Radiation and it hit Fairy Godmother and burned her.

Tanya: Wow! That was so cool Bella!

Bella: Thanks. That was the power of a Prypiatosian-B. They are nuclear energy creatures from the Andromeda Galaxy.

Tanya: Deadly. Lets use crystals on her.

Bella: You got it Tanya! (Activate's Diamondhead's powers) DIAMONDHEAD!

Tanya and Bella grew massive clusters of green and blue crystals in seconds and they pinned down the Fairy Godmother.

Tanya flew and grabbed her magic wand.

Tanya: You know I could use this for myself.

Bella: Just be careful with that Tanya.

Tanya: I know.

Kira: Watch this guys.

Kira pulled out her Ptera Daggers and slashed off her wings and cut her face.

Bella: Try this on for size! GRAVATTACK!

Bella used the power of a Gallileon and she lifted up a bunch of castle blocks and slammed them into Fairy Godmother with devastating force.

Me: Wow! Now lets finish this monster with some team work!

Four Arms: You got it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right first arm and it enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Springer: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his laser wind tunnel blaster and helicopter blade light sabers 100-fold.

Four Arms and Springer: SUPERSLAM WIND CYCLONE!

Four Arms slammed the ground with his enhanced strength and Springer fired a massive blast of wind and they formed into a tornado and blew the Fairy Godmother around.

Astrotrain: This is gonna be awesome! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his ionic displacer rifle 1000-fold.

Mindwipe: Lets see how you like a hypnotic glare! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his paralysis liquid 100-fold.

Astrotrain and Mindwipe: ION DISINTEGRATOR DISSOLVER!

Mindwipe fired his paralysis liquid and Astrotrain fired a massive ion blast and they combined and burned off her arms.

Me: Now to finish you for good Fairy Godmother!

Shrek: You got it J.D.! SUPER FART FLAMETHROWER!

Shrek fired a massive fart and it ignited into a massive firestorm and incinerated her. But she wasn't beaten yet.

Ethan used his Tricera shield to cut a building down and it crashed onto her.

KRACRASH!

Me: That must've hurt!

Nico: No kidding!

Fairy Godmother arose from the rubble and she was enraged.

Fairy Godmother: You all will die!

Fairy Godmother fired a blast of magic and Kira used her Ptera Grips to deflect the blast back and it hit the Fairy Godmother and obliterated her. all that was left of her was her clothes, and her crown.

Me: Wow. Hit by her own attack.

Nico: The most humiliating form of defeat is being killed by your own attack.

We killed all the Heartless and got a massive power boost as a result.

Me: That's that.

Everyone cheered in victory.

But then the spirits of Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming and Farquaad appeared.

Farquaad: You will pay for this Ogre!

Shrek: (to the spirits of Charming, Godmother, and Farquard) After you three are sealed, I hope I never have nightmares about three as zombies!

Natilee: Remind me to look into those dreams sometime.

Nico: Farquaad, Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, you three have failed this kingdom and this world!

Nicole: And the Book of Vile Darkness is for Farquaad and Prince Charming. Fairy Godmother is reserved for a much better place! (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Farquaad and Prince Charming went into the Book of Vile Darkness and Fairy Godmother was sucked into the portal that lead into the River of Fire!

Fairy Godmother: DAMN YOU ALL!

Fairy Godmother was gone for good.

Me: That's it for them. It's over.

We cheered in victory.

Shrek: Thank you all so much J.D.

Me: Think nothing of it Shrek. You were awesome though.

Shrek: Same to all of you.

Me: If you ever need us, we will always be there to answer your call.

Laney: And I found the source of the Heartless.

Laney had a Dark Orb the size of a basketball in her hands.

Me: There's the dark orb. Great Job Laney.

Laney: Thanks J.D.

I crushed the Dark Orb and we got an incredible power boost.

Shrek: Wow! That was intense!

Me: That's what happens when we get stronger from Negative Energy.

Lori: Yep.

Shrek: (To the Viewers) All fairy tales will be safe as long as Team Loud Phoenix Storm is protecting all of us.

Me: They sure will be safe.

We added the world of Shrek to the orbit of the Realm of Departure.

* * *

In the middle of the city the following morning, I was in a tug of war competition against the Power Card. 力 Power's visible form is a tiny, pink, little elfin girl in a sleeveless, pink dress with baggy pants. She has pink hair tied in two high buns in the back with long ribbons ending in ball ornaments, red eyes, two large, studded bracelets on her wrists, a red choker on her neck, a yellow gem on her dress, three pink gems on her forehead and pink, ball earrings. She may look harmless on the outside, but she's a strong and devastating powerhouse with the strength of 10,000 men. She chased after me and left a huge number of huge potholes in the street just by jumping. Power Card also likes to show off and likes challenges.

Me: Lets see what you got Power.

The contest began and I was pulling hard and Power's strength was incredible. It was like I was pulling on a tug of war with an entire army as big as a whole planet!

Me: (GRUNTS IN EFFORT!) (STRAINING)

Power was really strong!

Sakura Avalon: You can do it J.D.!

Me: It's like I'm competing against an entire army!

But then I summoned every ounce of my strength and pulled hard and I yanked the rope out of Power's hands!

Sakura Avalon: J.D.! You did it!

Me: I sure did! Now then. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and sucked in the Power Card. It was a Clow Card again.

Me: Yes.

Kero: Well done J.D.!

Me: Thanks Kero. Power is definitely another worthy adversary like the Fight Card.

Kero: The Power Card is also the sister card to the Fight Card.

Me: Wow. It took every ounce of my strength without transforming to win.

Sakura Avalon: You are a strong man J.D. But when I faced the Power Card it was in Tug of War and I had to have an elephant from the Zoo help me.

Me: Wow. Deja Vu huh?

Sakura Avalon: Yep.

We later went to the store and got some cake for Kero and went back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another series of villains destroyed.

Shrek was one of the funniest and most popular franchises ever known. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas and a bunch of awesome stars were in that movie series and they all did an awesome job over the course of 9 years. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next card is the Snow Card. Get ready for an early cold spell. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time


	823. A Powerful 20,000 Year Spice

In Far Far Away, Shrek was having a bad nightmare. He was dreaming that he was seeing Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin and Farquaad dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller as zombies.

Natilee: Shrek, Shrek! Wake up!

Shrek woke up.

Shrek: Natilee?

Natilee: Are you all right Shrek?

Shrek: Yeah.

Natilee: Were you seeing a different version of Michael Jackson's Thriller?

Shrek: I was.

Natilee: As I thought.

Shrek: So, did you see the zombies in my nightmare?

Natilee: Yep. I think this was caused by you having some bad food.

Shrek: I know.

Natilee: It's gonna take a while for you to get used to being Human.

Shrek: I know. But I'm glad J.D. helped us all.

Natilee: My dad has a way of helping people.

* * *

Later, Me, Ash, Serena, Nico, Xerneas, May, Grapple, Clawful, Lincoln, Spyro, Laney and Chill were on our Rapidash and we were also flying and in our hover carriage. We were over in Montana.

Me: It sure is a beautiful day.

May: It sure is.

We then arrived in Gringy City.

Me: What is this place?

Ash: I remember this place. It's Gringy City.

Me: It's located in Montana.

Nico: What were you all here for Ash?

Ash: We were here to help the town get its power back on after a bunch of Grimer and Muk clogged the water intake that turns the Hydroelectric generator.

May: Wow.

Serena: That must've been a harrowing adventure.

Me: Sounds like it.

Lincoln: This place gives me the creeps.

Xerneas: It sure does.

Chill: (Russian Accent) It sure does look scary here comrades.

Spyro: I would not want to come here for a vacation.

Grapple: Me neither.

Clawful: Yeah.

Suddenly we smelled a really foul odor in the air.

Me: (Sniffs) Oh yuck! Nico!

Nico: What it wasn't me!

Xerneas: Wait. I know this smell. It's the smell of sludge and that means that Grimer and Muk are here.

Ash: The Grimer and Muk we encountered.

Pikachu: Pika!

Then a bunch of Grimer and Muk appeared.

Xerneas: There they are!

Me: Ash you caught a Muk here right?

Ash: I sure did.

Nico: And I have a Muk and Alolan Muk.

Me: I don't have a Muk. But Lana would love these Pokemon.

Xerneas: She will.

Me: Okay. Here goes!

I fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted them all.

Me and Nico threw pokeballs and I caught 2 Muk and me and Ash caught a Grimer each.

Me: Yeah!

But then I smelled the smell of the Muk and Grimer coming through the pokeball.

Me: Oh yuck!

Then I got sick to my stomach and hurled my guts out because of the smell!

Me: (PROJECTILE VOMITING!) OH YUCK!

Then we got a surprise visit from a friend of Pikachu. We saw a Magnemite.

Me: Huh? A Magnemite.

Ash: I remember this one.

Me: You already have a Magnemite, Ash.

I used my powers to make the pokeballs not have the smell come through them.

Me: There. I already have a Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone.

May: I don't.

May caught the Magnemite.

Then we felt big stomping.

Me: Wow!

Nico: What is that!?

Laney: It's big stomping.

Then out of the nearby alleyway came two figures. We saw that they were a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen.

Me: Whoa! A Nidoqueen and Nidoking!

Nico: What are they doing here?

Nidoking: (In a girls voice) What else? We were looking for you.

Me: Wait a second. Nidoking is a male pokemon and it doesn't talk like that.

Nidoqueen: We know.

May: Wait a second. I know those voices. Alex, Dani, is that you girls?

Nidoqueen: It sure is May. It's great to see you again.

Spyro: You two were gene-slammed into Pokemon.

Me: Team Rocket did this.

Nico: Those fucksucks.

Nidoking: I'm sorry. I'm Alexandra Kemphur.

Nidoqueen: And I'm her twin sister Danielle.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Clawful (to Alexandra): How does it feel to be a male Pokemon?

Nidoking: It feels weird.

Nico: What were you both doing before you changed?

Nidoking: We were having a match in the forest against two rivals.

FLASHBACK

Nidoking: (Narrating) Me and Dani were facing two rival trainers and we were about to call our pokemon when suddenly we felt something bite us. Then I started to feel strange and I was in excruciating pain. I then felt myself change.

Alex: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!?

I lost all my woman features and I turned into a boy. Then I started to change and I became a Nidoking.

Nidoqueen: (Narrating) I turned into a Nidoqueen.

Dani: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

FLASHBACK ENDS

Laney: Those monsters on Team Rocket stole your humanity.

Me: I can help you change back to normal and give you the power to change at will.

Nidoqueen: Really?

Me: Yep. But this is gonna hurt a lot.

Nidoking: If it will give us our humanity back.

Me: Okay then.

I snapped my fingers and we covered our eyes and looked away. They were reverting back. They turned back to human form. Alex had purple hair and she had blue eyes and Dani had blue hair and brown eyes.

They got up and they saw that they were naked.

Danielle: (covers her boobs) Can you boys please look away?!

Spyro: What do you think I'm doing?!

Me: We have our eyes covered.

Alexandra: (ecstatic) I don't even care that I'm naked! I'm just happy to be a girl again!

Xerneas walked over and made a robe out of leaves and put them on them.

Xerneas: You guys can look now.

We uncovered our eyes.

Me: Lets get you two back to the estate and get you some new clothes.

Alex: We would like that.

May: Hey guys.

May hugged them.

Dani: It's great to be back with you May.

Alex: Same here.

Grapple: It's fascinating. When you first transformed, you were no longer female.

Alexandra: I'm still thinking boy thoughts. I need to readjust my mind so I think girl thoughts again.

Me: That's gonna take some time. But Lola and Laney can help you with that.

Long Haul: Hey, Danielle. Whenever you go Nidoqueen, do you think of yourself as royalty?

Dani: (Laughs) Yes I do. But I don't let it go to my head.

Me: It doesn't work that way though. Lets get you guys back to the estate.

We went back home.

* * *

We got back to the estate and Maria and Teresa gave Alex and Dani new clothes.

Dani had a purple T-shirt with a Nidoking on it, a purple plaid skirt with purple leggings and shoes and a sleeveless trench coat with purple fire on it and the kanji for Purple Heart of Justice. パープルハートオブジャスティス

Alex had a blue t-shirt with a Nidoqueen on it and she had a blue fire skirt with blue leggings and shoes and a sleeveless trench coat with blue fire on it and the kanji for the Blue Gem of Purity. 純度の青い宝石

Alex: Wow! I look amazing!

Dani: Me too.

Teresa: It's the great fashion trend we have here.

Maria: Yep.

* * *

Later we were watching an awesome movie from 1984 called Dune.

In the distant future in the year 10,191, the known universe is ruled by Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV. The most important substance in the empire is the drug known as melange or "the spice", which can extend life and expand consciousness. The most profitable and important of its properties is its ability to assist the Spacing Guild with folding space, which allows safe, instantaneous interstellar travel. The Guild fears a conspiracy that could jeopardize spice production and sends an emissary to demand an explanation from the Emperor, who confidentially shares his plans to destroy House Atreides. The popularity of Duke Leto Atreides has grown through the empire, and he is suspected to be amassing a secret army, which Emperor Shaddam sees as a potential threat to his rule. Shaddam's plan is to give House Atreides control of the planet Arrakis (also known as Dune), the only source of spice. Once they are installed on Arrakis, he intends to have them ambushed by their longtime archenemies, the Harkonnens, with assistance from the Emperor's elite troops, the Sardaukar. The Guild Navigator commands the Emperor to kill Duke Leto's son, Paul Atreides, a young man who dreams prophetic visions of his purpose. The execution order draws the attention of the Bene Gesserit sisterhood, as Paul is tied to their centuries-long breeding program to produce a superbeing, the Kwisatz Haderach. Before Paul leaves for Arrakis, he is tested by the Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother Mohiam by being forced to place his hand in a box which induces excruciating pain. To Mohiam's surprise and eventual satisfaction, he passes the test.

Meanwhile, on the industrial world of Giedi Prime, the sadistic Baron Vladimir Harkonnen tells his nephews Glossu Rabban and Feyd-Rautha about his plan to eliminate the Atreides by manipulating someone in House Atreides into betraying the Duke. The Atreides leave their homeworld Caladan for Arrakis, a barren desert planet populated by gigantic sandworms. The native people of Arrakis are called the Fremen, a mysterious people who have long held a prophecy that a messiah will lead them to freedom. Upon arrival on Arrakis, Duke Leto is informed by one of his right-hand men, Duncan Idaho, that the Fremen have been underestimated. There are in fact large numbers of them and they could prove to be powerful allies. Duke Leto begins to gain the trust of the Fremen, but before an alliance can be established, the Harkonnens launch their attack. The Harkonnens' traitor within House Atreides, Dr. Wellington Yueh, Leto's personal physician, disables critical shields and destroys sonic weapons, leaving House Atreides nearly defenseless. In the attack, Idaho is killed, Leto is captured, and nearly all of House Atreides is wiped out. While captured, Leto dies in a failed attempt to assassinate the Baron Harkonnen using a poison gas capsule planted in his tooth by Dr. Yueh. Leto's concubine Lady Jessica and his son Paul survive the attack and escape into the deep desert, where they are taken in by a sietch of Fremen. Paul takes on the Fremen name Muad'Dib, and emerges as the leader for whom the Fremen have been waiting. He teaches the Fremen to build and use Weirding Modules—sonic weapons developed by House Atreides—and begins to target spice mining production.

Over the next two years, spice production is effectively halted. The Spacing Guild warns the Emperor of the deteriorating situation on Arrakis, and they fear that Paul will consume the Water of Life, a powerful poison used by the Bene Gesserit to help induce their abilities. The meeting is revealed to Paul in a prophetic dream, but then the dreams suddenly stop. Shaken by the absence of his visions, he goes out into the desert, drinks the Water of Life and enters into a trance. Upon awakening, he is transformed, obtaining powerful psychic abilities and the ability to control the sandworms. Paul also regains his ability to see into space and the future, and learns the Emperor is amassing a huge invasion fleet above Arrakis to wipe out the Fremen and regain control of the planet. As the Emperor arrives at Arrakis, Paul launches a final attack against the Harkonnens and the Emperor's Sardaukar at the capital city of Arrakeen. Riding in on sandworms and brandishing their sonic weapons, his Fremen warriors easily defeat the Emperor's legions, while Paul's sister Alia kills Baron Harkonnen. Once in Arrakeen, Paul faces the defeated Emperor and engages Feyd-Rautha in a duel to the death. After killing Feyd, Paul demonstrates his newfound powers and fulfills the Fremen prophecy by causing rain to fall on Arrakis, and Alia declares him to be the Kwisatz Haderach.

When the movie was done, we cheered wildly.

Me: That was an awesome movie!

Nico: But those Harkonnen's are pure evil.

Me: They are.

Lincoln: I'm confused here. It says here that the movie takes place in the year 10,191 A.G. What does that mean?

Me: A.G. means After Guild. And according to the standards of the time on Earth, the movie takes place in the year 21,267 A.D.

Everyone: WOW!

Laney: That's a really long time from now.

Yuko: It sure is.

Me: 19,248 years from now. That's a really long time.

Laney: I thought it was really cool how that spice made their eyes glow like that.

Nico: That was pretty cool. But the amount of pain it caused looked painful.

Me: I know. But what those Harkonnen's did is beyond pure evil.

Lisa: I have a feeling I know what you are about to do 2nd Elder brother.

Me: Yep. Lisa, deploy the U.S.S. Valor.

We were off to the desert planet Arrakis.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valor is flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2721.5: The U.S.S. Valor is on its way to the distant desert planet of Arrakis, located 309 light-years away from Earth in the Canopus Star System in the constellation of Carina the Stern. Our mission is to help Paul and his followers destroy the evil Harkonnen's and help fulfill an ancient prophecy.

Lana: It's hard to imagine how evil those Harkonnen's are.

Nico: I know. They have failed the entire universe.

Me: They are just as feared as the Saiyan's were.

Nico: Yeah. The Saiyan's were worse however. They destroyed entire planets and annihilated countless lives all for the sheer pleasure of it.

Qin: I heard about that Nico. That's awful.

Bella: No kidding. I can't believe that Saiyan's pack so much destructive power.

Lincoln: We all were shocked ourselves.

Vince: Yeah.

Lisa: We have arrived at our destination.

We arrived at the planet Arrakis. It was a desert planet.

Me: The planet Arrakis.

Laney: It sure looks like a dangerous place.

Me: No kidding. Nathaniel, you have the conn.

Nathaniel: Acknowledged Grandpa.

We flew down to the planet and we saw an endless desert and it spanned for miles and miles.

Me: Wow! This desert goes on forever.

Lori: It literally does.

Trudy: This is unbelievable. I can't believe it goes this far.

Naruto: No kidding.

Suddenly we saw a massive blast of lightning shoot out of the sand.

Me: Wow! Did you see that!?

Laney: Yeah! That was sandworm lightning!

Lola: It sure looks dangerous.

Horsea: Maria, can I stay in your arms?

Maria: Sure Horsea.

We flew to the mountain that housed Paul and his followers and flew into it.

We landed and we saw Paul and his men.

Paul Atreides: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Welcome.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Paul.

Lady Jessica: It's an honor to have you all here.

Me: Thank you Lady Jessica. We're here to help you kill the Harkonnen's and dethrone the emperor.

Paul: We are forever grateful for you to come J.D.

Me: Thank you.

Lori: Does this emperor literally have a name?

Me: His name is Emperor Shaddam IV.

I revealed his history.

* * *

Shaddam felt threatened by his cousin, Duke Leto Atreides who led the House of Atreides on Caladan. A just and honorable man, Leto was loved by his people and was popular amongst the other great houses of the Landsraad - which was the council composed of the leaders of the great houses. Under the tutealage of Thufir Hawat, Gurney Halleck and Duncan Idaho an Atreides army was formed to rival the Sardaukar. Additionally the Spacing Guild was very nervous about Paul Atreides and (in the 1984 film) sent the Guild Navigator Edric to Shaddam to tell him the guild wanted Paul killed, feeling that he was a threat to spice production.

In 10,191 the Emperor pressured Leto to give up his fiefdom on Caladan and take over spice minining and operations on Arrakis, a harsh desert world that was the only known source of spice. Conspiring with the Harkonnen, the traditional rivals of the Atreides, the Emperor had his Sardaukar troops assist in a Harkonnen attack on Arrakis which resulted in the death of Leto and the near destruction of the Atreides army.

What neither the Emperor or Baron Vladimir Harkonnen counted on was Leto's concubine, Jessica or their son Paul escaping and joining with the Fremen natives of Arrakis. Under Paul's leadership, the Fremen staged an uprising that all but stopped spice production on Arrakis.

Angered by the situation, the Guild traveled to Kaitan and demanded the Emperor restore spice production. The Emperor ordered 50 legions of troops to go to Arrakis, with the intent of committing genocide - the systematic and total destruction of all life on Arrakis. In the conflict that followed the Sardaukar proved to be no match for the Fremen. Baron Harkonnen died at the hands of Leto's daughter Alia, and the Emperor and his daughter Irulan were taken prisoner by the Fremen.

After defeating Feyd-Rathua, Paul explained to the Emperor that he would take Irulan as his wife, and that the Emperor would spend the rest of his days on the Corrino prison planet of Salusa Secundus.

* * *

Lori: This guy is literally a monster!

Me: And we're gonna help Paul and everyone destroy him and kill the Harkonnen's.

Nico: Yeah.

Paul: I appreciate it.

Me: When do we start the attack?

Paul: Later tonight.

We got ready. Paul introduced us to the Melange Spice. It was a powerful and incredible spice.

* * *

The spice originated on the planet Arrakis, where it was produced deep beneath the sands. It was created in a process whereby the fungal excretions of sandtrout would mix with water to form a pre-spice mass. This mass would then be brought to the surface of the desert through an explosion of pressure, and under the intense heat and air of Arrakis, melange would form. When the worms died, sandtrout would be released into the sand, and the cycle of creation would repeat.

By the time House Atreides arrived on Arrakis melange had become the single resource that was capable of creating or destroying the empire. Consequently, Arrakis had gone from being a distant, poor, and unimportant desert world to a greatly prized fief, and management of the spice mining operations were considered a prestigious but difficult task. Spice collection was hindered both by the aggressive and territorial sandworms, and by the guerrilla tactics employed by the Fremen, who resented the presence of off-worlders (especially Imperial agents) who harvested the spice for themselves.

During the time of the God-Emperor Leto Atreides II, spice production lessened significantly due to terraforming efforts on Arrakis, and also due to Leto II's desire to control who within his empire could consume spice, and how much was consumed. However, by this time significant stockpiles of spice had been collected and hidden by Leto II. These later prove valuable for a variety of reasons.

Spice is the basis for many of the things found in Fremen daily life - it can be processed to create things such as spice paper, spice fibre or chemical explosives. It could also be refined to create spice essence or spice gas. Its actual appearance is only alluded to a handful of times throughout the saga:

In Dune Messiah it is stated that Guild Navigator Edric "swam in a container of orange gas ... His tank's vents emitted a pale orange cloud rich with the smell of the geriatric spice, melange.", and in God Emperor of Dune Moneo notes, "Great bins of melange lay all around in a gigantic room cut from native rock and illuminated by glowglobes of an ancient design with arabesques of metal scrollwork upon them. The spice had glowed radiant blue in the dim silver light. And the smell - bitter cinnamon, unmistakable." Throughout the chronicles it is said that melange possesses the odor of cinnamon.

In Dune, Lady Jessica notes that her first taste of spice "tasted like cinnamon." Dr. Yueh adds that the flavour is "never twice the same .. It's like life - it presents a different face each time you take it. Some hold that the spice produces a learned-flavour reaction. The body, learning a thing is good for it, interprets the flavour as pleasurable -; slightly euphoric. And, like life, never to be truly synthesized."

During the days of the Corrino Empire, the spice was the rarest and most valuable commodity in the known universe. It was said that it was so valuable that one briefcase full of spice would be enough to purchase an entire planet.

Great Houses of the Imperium were often considered rich and influential if their ruling members could afford to consume melange regularly, or, worse still, stockpile it. However, stockpiling melange was generally considered to be a very risky and dangerous endeavour, since the Emperor, the Bene Gesserit, the Bene Tleilax, the Spacing Guild, and rival Great Houses could potentially regard such stockpiles as a threat to their position within the Imperium, as well as a threat to their supply.

Effects on those who consume melange are outlined below:

Mind altering: it could awaken dormant parts of the human mind and encourage expanded sensory perceptions. In some humans (notably the Bene Gesserit, Guild Navigators, and some members of the Atreides bloodline), heavy doses led to powerful abilities that include prescience;

Health benefits: taken regularly it increased life expectancy and fortified over all health levels (in many cases life expectancy was tripled);

Addictiveness: the spice had narcotic properties, thus increasing demand and creating a large and hungry market for it. An individual's addiction to the spice would worsen the more they consumed it.

Physical effects: sustained use of the spice led to human eyes being discolored so that the entire eye would be stained blue - so called Eyes of Ibad. Extensive exposure to the spice created a huge physical dependency that could radically alter the entire body.

* * *

We had some of the spice and we felt and underwent an incredible transformation. Our powers enabled us to get all its powerful effects minus the addictive narcotic properties and it enabled us to use the full extent of our brain power at 100%. It was incredible! Our brains were now omnipotent. And another trait was that our eyes were now glowing neon blue. Because of our immortality, invincibility and power we were immune to the Narcotic effects and it also enhanced our powers 200 quadrillion fold.

Me: Wow! I feel amazing!

Laney: Me too.

Everyone agreed.

Sakura Avalon: I feel amazing.

Naruto: Me too.

Nicole: Same.

Me: We're now ready.

We got ready for battle and it was gonna be a rough one.

We were flying and riding the Sandworm to the battle site and we saw it.

Me: Target sighted.

Laney: This is gonna be good.

Me: On your command Paul.

Paul: FIRE AT WILL!

We fired energy blasts, element blasts and lasers and sonic blasts at the Harkonnens and the enemy! Massive fiery explosions rang out and it was igniting everything and burning it all. We were blowing them all apart and the sandworms were eating their remains for dinner. It was an explosive and powerful battle.

Nico: You Harkonnen's have failed this universe!

Nico fired a massive blast of fire and incinerated a lot of them.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted a bunch of Harkonnens in one fell swoop and Luan and Eddy fired a massive blast of light and obliterated them.

Laney fired a bunch of poisonous barbs loaded with Strychnine Ω and they died in an instant and Lola fired massive blasts of fire and burned them into ash in an instant. Lori blew them around in a massive tornado of wind and they were ripped apart.

Me: Lets show them some teamwork!

Grapple: Right with you boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his arc-welder rifle 100-fold.

Spyro: Lets do this for Skylands and for Earth! MAGIC CYBER KEY POWER!

The Magic Skylander Cyber Planet Key went into Spyro's right arm device and it enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Grapple and Spyro: MAGIC FIRESTORM HURRICANE!

Grapple fired a massive blast of fire from his arc-welder rifle and Spyro fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth and the blasts combined and turned into a massive fire tornado that incinerated a bunch of Harkonnen's.

Clawful: Lets do this! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Clawful's right arm device and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Long Haul: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Heat Seeking missile mount 100-fold.

Clawful and Long Haul: LOBSTER MISSILE BARRAGE FIRESTORM!

Clawful fired a bunch of missiles and Long Haul fired a bunch of missiles and they hit all the Harkonnen's and blew them into pieces and into ash.

Me: Now for the grand finale!

Lori: Got it J.D.! HYPERCANE OBLITERATION TORNADO!

Lori fired a massive blast of wind and it blew the Harkonnen's away with winds that blew at 20,000,000 miles per hour!

Paul: This is for my father and my family. ARRAKIS SONIC VOICE!

Paul fired a powerful blue blast of energy from his mouth and blew the rest of them away.

Me: YEAH! One last thing to do.

We all faced the rest of the Harkonnen's. We were facing Emperor Shaddam IV himself and the rest of the defeated Harkonnen's.

Edzilla (punches Emperor): ED SMASH EVIL EMPEROR!

Me: Ed! Stand down. How the mighty Harkonnen's have fallen.

Paul: Emperor Shaddam the IV... there are Guild Heighliners above us containing many Great Houses of the Lansraad... SEND THEM BACK!

Emperor: How dare you speak to me...

Guildsman #2: (speaking into electric microphone) Stop your speaking!

Paul: Good. You have some idea of what I would do, but I will tell it to one who has never been seen... one who hides deep in the Heighliner control rooms. He will hear it first.

The Reverend Mother glared at him.

Paul: Don't try your powers on me. Try looking into that place where you dare not look, you'll find me there staring back at you. You Bene Gesserit have waited ninety generations to produce the one person your schemes required. Here I stand. But... I will never be yours.

Reverend Mother: Stop him, Jessica!

Lady Jessica: Stop him yourself.

Paul: You saw a part of what the race needs in the beginning. In time you perverted the truth. You sought to control human breeding and intermix a select few according to a selfish master plan. How little you understand.

Reverend Mother: You mustn't speak of...

Paul: (ECHOING) _**SILENCE!**_

Reverend Mother is shot back after having the wind knocked out of her with just the power of his voice alone.

Paul: I remember your gom jabbar, now you remember mine. I can kill with a word.

Me: That was amazing Paul. So that's where I learned that power in the future.

Fedaykin 1: ...and his word shall carry death eternal to those who stand against the righteous.

Feyd: The righteous!?

Paul: There is a Harkonnen among you. Give the Harkonnen a blade and let him stand forth.

Emperor: If Feyd wishes he can meet you with my blade in his hand.

Feyd: I wish it!

Me: I can face him for you Paul.

Paul: No. This is my fight. I must fulfill the prophecy. I know you would win J.D. Your power is all incredible. But this is my fight.

Me: If that is your wish then I will respect it.

Gurney: This is a Harkonnen Animal! Let me. Please, my Lord.

Paul: The Emperor's blade.

Me: Let him face him everyone. This is his fight.

Feyd takes up the Emperor's blade with a smile. Paul takes out his crysknife. They begin to circle each other. Paul smiles, circling still. Suddenly, Feyd leaps, his blade jabbing savagely outward, but Paul easily evades it, moving away. They begin to circle again. He makes another pass at Paul that comes dangerously close, but again, Paul is away, a frozen smile on his face.

Feyd: Why prolong the inevitable? I will kill you! I will kill him!

Me: Not if he kills you first you motherfucker!

Feyd smiles. He lashes out biting Paul's hand. Feyd laughs in triumph. Feyd leaps forward jabbing, his right hip also forward. Yet Paul, although a little slowly, again reels away. Again, Feyd thrusts. - This time Paul jabs with his crysknife, but Feyd moves away effortlessly. Feyd counters and kicks Paul to the ground.

Chani: Paul!

Paul is up instantly and he circles with Feyd.

Feyd: (smiling) Who is the little one? A pet, perhaps? Will she deserve my special attentions?

Me: Fuck you!

Nico: Chauvinistic motherfucker!

Lincoln: Go kill yourself!

Paul jabs out, his crysknife slashing. Feyd grabs his arm, and Paul his, the two men locked in a straining clinch. Feyd presses his right hip closer and closer to Paul's body. Paul strains to keep it away. Suddenly, the gom jabbar flips out of Feyd's girdle, but on the left side, and he lunges powerfully with it at Paul, who just barely misses taking it in his skin. He throws Feyd back, but not before Feyd's feet strike out, sending Paul to the floor. Feyd leaps onto him.

Feyd: (whispering) You see... your death... my blade will finish you.

Me: (In my head) Not for long.

Suddenly, Paul, with lightning swiftness, pushes Feyd up and over. He is on top of him in a flash. Paul's crysknife flashes up, thrusting upward through Feyd's jaw. Feyd's mouth opens as the knife continues up through his tongue and through to his brain. Feyd's eyes go wild, then glaze over as he jerks dead on the floor. Paul slowly gets to his feet, breathing heavily. Anger still seething in him, Paul issues a SOUND - a loud, horrible, powerful sound, and Feyd's internal organs rupture and the stone floor under him cracks open. The Fedaykin smile.

I looked at him.

Me: Holy shit! His voice destroyed all his organs in one fell swoop!

Nico: That is powerful!

Laney: Unbelievable.

Paul: J.D. thank you all for helping us.

Me: It was our pleasure Paul. Team Loud Phoenix Storm will always be there to answer the universe's cry for help.

We shook hands and went back to Earth.

We placed Emperor Shaddam into the Neptune Prison and set up an interplanetary trade route with the citizens of Arrakis. We blew up the Harkonnen homeworld and destroyed one of the most feared races in the universe.

When we got back, Nico caught a Dragalge and Clawitzer.

Lori: (to the viewers) You literally mess with us and we will literally mess with you.

* * *

In the middle of the city we were in the middle of a freak snowstorm in the middle of the Summer. It was really the work of the Snow Card! 雪

The snow was over 10 feet deep and it was a massive amount of snow.

Ben: Think I can use Heatblast to beat the Snow Card?

Me: That just might work Ben.

Ben turned into Heatblast.

Ben: HEATBLAST!

Then a vortex of snow formed and it was incredibly powerful! Ben fired a powerful blast of fire and a powerful cloud of steam formed and we fired a massive blast of fire and it evaporated.

Me: Now it's time for some serious firepower!

We saw the Snow Card's visible form.

Snow's visible form heavily resembles a traditional Japanese 雪女 'Yuki Onna', or 'Snow Woman', a Japanese ghost that appears in a snowstorm, wears a white kimono and has white skin.

Snow wears a blue-white kimono with a wide collar and a blue obi tied in a wide bow and a necklace that appears to be made from ice crystals. She has a blue ice crystal on her forehead in Clow Card form, orange as a Sakura Card. Her visible spirit has an upward facing yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Snow displays a notable amount of wit compared to the other Clow Cards.

Me: It looks like one of Mizore's kind.

Nico: She does have that kind of characteristic.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and it sucked in the Snow Card and it turned back into a Clow Card. I had it in my hand.

Me: Yes.

Nico: Great job J.D.!

Me: Thanks.

Heatblast: That was well done.

Me: Yep. But this snow is gonna melt really fast so we should expect huge flooding.

Nico: Yep.

We then went to turn in for the day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another interplanetary villain brought to justice.

Dune from 1984 was an awesome movie! I thought it was a great movie. But those stupid movie critics ruined it and said it was an atrocity. But those dumb critics have no idea what the heck they are talking about and they wouldn't know a great movie if it hit them in the face! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next card is the Light and the Dark Card. So get ready for a test of Light and Darkness. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	824. Battle with A Corrupt Gem

At the estate, Nico was talking to us.

Me: So you want to try and get the principal of the high school to revoke the expulsion of Caitlin and Dominique?

Nico: I got to at least try J.D. Mandy coerced her friends into all this against their wills and I have to try.

Lincoln: I have a feeling you can do it Nico.

Nico: Thanks Lincoln.

Beverly Hills Principal: Let me get this straight. You want me to believe that Mandy and Dominique were forced into becoming Mandy's minions?

Nico: Yes.

Beverly Hills Principal: I'm sorry but removing their expulsion will be impossible. Everyone in the school remembers what they'e done under Mandy's orders. And they've already tried to murder your friend Lincoln, even though that was a clone. Mr. Chan, me and the rest of the school are grateful for what you've done for us. We really are. But I can't let Caitlin and Dominique back into this school without proof of their innocence.

Nico: I understand, sir.

Beverly Hills Principal: But if you do find evidence, please do not hesitate to show it.

Nico: I won't sir. Thank you.

Back at the estate, Nico came in.

Windcharger: How'd it go?

Nico: It went as good as you could expect.

Me: Tell us what went down.

Nico did so.

Me: So we need physical proof for that to happen. That's gonna be easier said than done.

Lana: Yeah. We can't prove their innocence without being 1 zillion% sure.

Me: Even though that's not a real number I agree with you Lana.

Kira: It's awful Mandy did all that. She's a monster.

Qin: Who is Mandy?

Me: You would hate her Qin. She was the arch-nemesis of Sam, Clover and Alex and she was a major sociopathic freak.

I revealed Mandy's history.

* * *

Mandy is the antagonist in "Totally Spies!" for the girls at high school (and university) when they are not on spy missions. In the English version, she is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voices Samantha.

Although she is not a spy, she has been seen in 4 purple Catsuits in the series ("Clowning Around!", "Evil Coffee Shop Much?", "Evil Jerry", "Totally Busted").

Mandy's rivalry with Clover is the most pronounced. They often compete over boys, popularity contests, bragging rights, the latest fashions, and virtually everything else. Mandy will go out of her way to annoy the girls and get them in trouble, and will even use dishonest means in order to do it.

In Season 1 - Season 4, Mandy is often accompanied by her two BFFs/yes-women Caitlin (Alex's rival) and Dominique (Sam's rival). However, it wasn't until Season 4 that there was actually any loyalty between the three. Before then, they had each been shown to leave the others at the drop of a dime. At the start of Season 5, Mandy and her crew apparently went their separate ways after graduating from Beverly Hills High. While Mandy was supposed to attend a ski school in Aspen, she transferred to Malibu to attend Malibu University with her cousin Mindy. Mandy and Mindy, known by the girls as the Terror Twins (though they are only called that in "Evil Sorority"), are seen together for most of the fifth season, save for the finale.

In the episode "Evil Coffee Shop Much?", she follows the girls to WOOHP and her attitude impresses Jerry, who makes her a WOOHP spy. However, she dislikes the experience and eventually asks to have her memories erased at the end of the mission.

In "Totally Busted", Mandy is infected by SUDS, along with Caitlin and Dominique, and they are transformed so they hunt spies, that is, they are "spy-ssassins". They try to kill the spies, but are all easily defeated. Later, Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique kidnap the spies' mothers and take them to Mandy's ski chalet at the Sugarflake Ski Resort. They put the moms in a tram cart that is let loose. After an avalanche incident, Mandy and her cronies kidnap the spies to The Groove (Beverly Hills' main shopping center where Mandy says she does her deepest thinking). After they learn about the SUDS, they infect the spies with it and rescue the Inventor from Prison. Later, Mandy, her cronies, and the Inventor plan to transform the whole world into an army of spy-ssassins, but were all defeated by the spies. At the end, Mandy, Caitlin, and Dominique are returned to normal.

In "Totally Dunzo", Mandy becomes nicer to Sam, Clover, and Alex after suffering from a "near death experience" (breaking a nail). She returns Sam's, Clover's, and Alex's parking space that she had just forbade, pays for the shoes Sam, Clover, and Alex were just about to buy, and cleans their entire penthouse dorm room when they were not looking. At the end of the episode, when she discovers that the girls were spies, she goes back to her usual snobbish self because she believes "friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other" and demands to go back to Malibu University. As the episode was intended to be the series finale, Mandy's memory is not erased, but when the series was given a sixth season, she gets her usual memory wipes. She is also frequently saved by the spies from the villains who have a vendetta against her.

In "Baddies on a Blimp" Mandy is mentioned by Blaine after he tells Clover that he had enough of dating L.A. girls and she was the last L.A. girl to be dated by him. This prompts Clover to take a break of dating her ex-boyfriends in the last part of the episode.

* * *

Qin gasped.

Qin: I really would hate a girl like that.

Tanya: Me too.

Me: Mandy came from a prominent rich family and she claimed that she was so superior because she had more money than anyone else.

Qin: That is sick.

Lola: Tell that to Princess Morbucks when we killed her.

Lana: Yeah. She was the worst ever.

Qin: Who was Princess Morbucks?

Me: Her family was the previous owners of my family's house before we made it all like this.

I revealed the history of Princess Morbucks.

* * *

In the original series, she is a spoiled and rich girl who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl for selfish reasons. However, she has no powers of her own, and instead uses her father's money to buy weapons to destroy the Powerpuff Girls because she can't become one.

She debuted in "Stuck Up, Up and Away," where Blossom explains that being a Powerpuff Girl is not about getting what she wants, having the best stuff or being popular or powerful, but about using one's own unique abilities to help people and the world. Princess buys a suit of powered armor that makes her seem invincible, but in a fight that emulates Goku, Blossom rallies the girls and destroys the armor. Princess swears she'll be out of jail shortly, but then again, no Townsville villain seems to stay in for long.

Princess tries again repeatedly: In one instance, she hires Mojo Jojo, and even gains Chemical X powers like the girls, but their savvy plus the egos of the villainous allies rob her of victory and powers. In an episode that paid tribute to the 60's band The Beatles, she, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and HIM formed the Beat-Alls, who nearly owned the city and the girls, till a 'Yoko scheme' (a parody of how some people believe the real Beatles parted ways) broke them up. She also once simply had her father buy the City Of Townsville so she could be Mayor and outlaw crime-fighting, a scheme which fell apart when the girls legally robbed her of every last possession. In likely her most vicious petty scheme, she tricked a neglected friend the girls had made into stealing, just so she could report this to the girls and seem like an ally worthy of joining them. Though Blossom remains her archenemy, it is Buttercup who despises her the most. Princess is also featured in any 'crowd of villains' episode, most notably one where the villains send booby-trapped birthday gifts (that one and all epic fail) to the girls.

As the main antagonist, Princess tricks Santa into giving her what she wants most and into thinking the Powerpuff Girls and the rest of the children of the world were naughty by altering his lists. Princess' reputation preceded her, though, since a confused Santa noted she was among the few whose name was engraved in 'The Permanent Naughty Plaque'

* * *

Qin growled in hate for her.

Qin: That little brat!

Me: I know. She had all the money in the world and she threw it all away for her own selfish purposes.

Lana: She deserved it.

Lola: And the strangest part was she was a teenager the whole time.

Qin: What do you mean?

Adult Blossom: She was born with a rare disease called Systemic Hypoplasia. It's a rare genetic disorder that prevents people from aging.

Lana: Yeah. She was 17 years old and went to 1st grade with us.

Qin: That is so weird.

Tanya: No kidding.

Qin: She was the worst ever human being in all of the history of the world.

Me: Next to 4 others who have failed this world.

Adult Bubbles: Yep.

* * *

Later we were at the Jupiter Prison for another Rant Session with the most hated and worst ever babysitter ever: ICKY VICKY.

Connor McKnight: So who is Icky Vicky?

Me: You would hate her Connor. She is the most evil and most despicable babysitter ever. She is pure evil on steroids.

I revealed her history.

* * *

As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearances, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky.

Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt (although it is equally likely that the bug was a pure concentration of her evil personality). In the episode The Switch Glitch, after Timmy wished for Vicky to turn into a five-year-old, she was actually nice but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, in the episode The Masked Magician, Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky that is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life, so it's possible she was born this way.

After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son, and a daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, and even if so, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be.

In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Timmy's parents attend a cinema and leave Timmy alone with Vicky, but this time, Timmy, determined to prove Vicky is evil, shows his parents a video in which she tapes over their extremely important videotape, causing her to be fired. Vicky then attempts to seek a new line of employment, although she only succeeds in torturing others, resulting in her getting fired by all her bosses, both literally and figuratively. Eventually, she goes to the mayor and reveals to Chompy the Goat that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attacks it with her newly established ape army. Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his god-family, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. Unfortunately, Vicky, not being mayor, becomes president of the U.S.A. instead and attacks the country with another armored ape army. Timmy tries unwishing that Vicky dominated reality again, only for Vicky to become the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", and began attacking Earth with her Star-Destroyer-like warship. To save the Earth, Timmy reluctantly wishes that Vicky was his babysitter again in order to maintain peace.

Vicky was formerly a member of B.R.A.T. (Babysitters Raging Against Twerps) until she was rescued by Timmy Turner and felt grateful. Vicky tried to make a new life being Timmy's friend but he rejected her favors and Vicky returned to her organization more abusive than ever, so much so that their companions named her their new leader. On another occasion, she joined and subsequently lead L.O.S.E.R.S. (composed of Crocker, Dark Laser and Foop) and advised them on how to destroy Timmy once and for all, but, after Timmy wished that these four enemies wanted to be him, all members (including her) ended up destroying each other. Vicky subsequently left the team after their initial failure and ends up being replaced by Timmy's dad (who thought he was joining a sewing club).

* * *

Connor and the Dino Thunder Rangers were horrified!

Connor: Man, Icky Vicky definitely would've made a good minion for Mesogog.

Me: I'm sure she would. But Icky Vicky would make Mesogog look like a saint compared to her.

Kira: Good point.

Nico: (to Man Boy) It's amazing how well you've behaved while you were in here.

Man Boy: (laughs) I know, right? I heard you're looking for a way to prove the innocence of Mandy's former cronies.

Kickback: If we can find some evidence of that, Caitlin and Dominique won't be hated anymore.

Man Boy: Well, why don't one of you use psychic powers to get memory footage of Mandy forcing them into doing all those bad stuff?

Nico: That might actually work! You don't know how much you've helped me.

Kickback: As thanks, we might even let call you for help when it's time to take Thanos down.

Manboy: Thank you.

Qin: Who is Mesogog?

Ethan: He was the main Bad Guys we had to take down.

Connor revealed the history of Mesogog.

* * *

Mesogog was created from a groundbreaking experiment Dr. Anton Mercer had been performing with dinosaur DNA. However, this accidentally transformed him into the monstrous megalomaniac, Mesogog, who sought to send Earth back into the age of dinosaurs with all humans transformed into reptilian hybrids like himself. They continued from then on to shift between Mercer and Mesogog in a Jekyll and Hyde relationship with each aware of the other, but having two distinct personalities.

The dinosaur hybrid recruited Elsa and a cyborg warrior named Zeltrax, whom he created from the remains of Terrence "Smitty" Smith, a former associate of Tommy Oliver's, to aid him in his attempts to conquer the world. Mesogog also utilized an army of creatures called Tyrannodrones, dinosaur based humanoids that Mercer and Tommy had created. He then set up his lab/base, which was full of genetic samples he could use to create monsters, and was ready to put his plans in action. But Mesogog plans were interrupted when Tommy managed to steal the three Dino Gems and use them to create the Dino Thunder Power Rangers.

Mesogog began sending his monsters against them, only to be bested again and again. However things began to sway in the dinosaur hybrid's favor when Mercer's son, Trent, found his lab and the White Dino Gem that Mesogog had in his possession. It transformed him into the White Dino Ranger, who fought against the rangers but was not loyal to Mesogog until Trent found out that he was also Mercer. The White Ranger joined his side, but Zeltrax convinced the dinosaur hybrid that Trent was a traitor, so Mesogog hooked him up to a machine that would drain his life energy. However Mercer regained control of their body and freed Trent before it could take all his life energy and told him to fight alongside the other Power Rangers.

Later, Mesogog joined forces with the returned Lothor, who had turned the Wind Ninja Power Rangers evil. But he regarded Lothor as an idiot and did not trust him completely, planning to get rid of him as soon as the other rangers were destroyed. But the Dino Thunder Rangers, the Thunder Ninja Rangers, and the Green Samurai Ranger turned the Wind Ninja Rangers good again and defeated Lothor and Mesogog's forces. Mesogog and Lothor fought with the dinosaur hybrid emerging the victor, shrinking the evil ninja lord and putting him in one of the jars where he kept genetic samples for monsters. Some time after this, the dinosaur hybrid succeeded in using a formula that separated him from Mercer, increasing his mental instability and determination to see his plans succeed.

Mesogog rid himself of Elsa, needing her energy to power a cannon he was using in his plans, but the rangers used a bit of trickery with the Dino Gems to destroy the cannon and Mesogog's base. However the dinosaur hybrid was able to survive and reappeared after the rangers' defeated Zeltrax, using energy he has absorbed from the gems to mutate into the Mesomonster. He took on the Rangers, proving nearly invincible and even split into four copies of himself, but the Rangers used all the energy in the Dino Gems to destroy the Mesomonster.

* * *

Qin gasped in Horror!

Qin: Mesogog was pure evil!

Me: And if he's still out there we will kill him.

Kira: No. Mesogog is gone for good. We killed him.

Me: Oh. Well then never mind.

Elec Man: Anyone want popcorn and ice cream? I've got popcorn and ice cream!

Me: I'm good. Ready to start the show?

Nico: You know it. (Imitating Hades) (Echoing) LETS GET READY TO (FIRE HAIR FLARES UP) RUMBLE!

Everyone was ready.

Kira: Who's going first?

Me: Ladies first Kira.

Kira: You're all such gentlemen.

Kira went up to Icky Vicky.

Kira: You guys might want to cover your ears.

Me: Oh yeah.

Laney: We saw this on TV and it's gonna be loud.

Lana: Yep.

We covered our ears and Kira screamed and let out a super powerful and super loud ear-shattering scream and it was loud enough to shatter glass! It was her PTERA SCREAM!

Kira: (EAR-SHATTERING SCREAM) YOU ARE THE WORST MOST FUCKED UP DOUCHEBAG BABYSITTER THAT EVER LIVED! I WOULD RATHER EAT ROTTEN LIVER AND ONIONS THAN HAVE YOU FOR A FUCKING BABYSITTER! YOU MAKE ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU THAT I WANT TO THROW UP AND DUMP BUCKETS OF FUCKING CHUM ON YOU!

Me: Holy Shit! That is loud!

Laney: Unbelievable!

Kira came back and everyone cheered for her.

Me: Way to go Kira!

Prisoner 1: Wow! That was a powerful scream!

Prisoner 2: No kidding!

Kira: Did that hurt your ears at all?

Kickback: Nope. We had our ears covered. Icky Vicky was the one who got her ears hurt.

Me: But it did hurt Vicky's ears. Badly. Look.

We saw blood pouring out of Vicky's ears.

Me: Wow. I hope her insurance gives her ear replacement surgery.

We laughed.

Nico: We're just gonna do some pranks now. Her ears are broken now after that.

Kira: Good point.

Connor McKnight: I have one.

Connor placed a watermelon in a football kickstand.

Me: Ready Connor? Hut Hut Hut! Hike!

Connor kicked the watermelon and it went flying like a cannonball shot out of a cannon faster than a bullet fired from a gun and it hit Icky Vicky square in the face with devastating force.

KRASSSSPPPPPLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!

Icky Vicky: (SPITS AND SPUTTERS) OH YUCK! I HATE WATERMELON!

Everyone cheered.

Me: Nice shot Connor!

Connor McKnight: Thanks J.D. I play for the soccer team and I always wanted to play football.

Me: You can always try out for it. It's perfect to diversify in the world of sports.

Connor McKnight: Yeah that's true.

Ethan: I got one.

Ethan pulled out a bunch of coconuts.

Ethan: Want to help me with this Laney?

Laney: Sure. This is a funny prank.

Laney formed a bazooka made of vines and Ethan loaded the coconuts into it.

Laney: Ready Ethan?

Ethan: You know it Laney.

Ethan and Laney: (Imitating Scarface) SAY HELLO TO OUR LITTLE FRIEND!

They fired the coconuts and they slammed into Icky Vicky with powerful hollow clunks.

CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK!

Patrick: (Offscreen) DA HA HA HA! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!

Everyone was laughing.

Kira: That must've hurt. But that was funny.

Trent: That was funny. I got one. I saw this on TV.

Trent went into her cell and put matches under her feet and lit them all on fire and gave her a nasty hotfoot. She screamed in excruciating pain as it was burning her feet. We were laughing our heads off as she was in pain.

I took a fire extinguisher and put her out.

Tommy Oliver: I saw this one too.

We turned Vicky around and put a blindfold on Tommy and he had a donkey tail with a rusty nail through it and we had a pin the tail on the donkey board behind her set up. We pulled it up and Tommy stabbed her in the butt with the nail and she screamed in excruciating pain.

Icky Vicky: (TOM SCREAM)

We laughed at that and it was so funny!

* * *

Later we were over in Beach City over in California. We were there to help Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems with uncorrupting a gem that has been corrupted and is in the area.

Steven: Thanks for coming with me, guys.

Me: No problem Steven. You are just as important to our team as you are to the world.

Steven: Thanks J.D.

Mary K.: And as the founder of the Crystal Brigade, we'll always be willing to help out.

Nico: Yep.

Garnet: One of the corrupted gems we've been trying to find is terrorizing the area.

Pearl: So we have to find it and contain it.

Amethyst: Yeah! It's always perfect for adventure!

Lapis: It's gonna be a really tough gem to find though.

Varie: We can still find the gem.

Jasper: Yeah we can.

Peridot: We will find the gem no matter what.

Bismuth: We need all the help we can get for the big invasion on the Gem Homeworld.

Connie M.: This is gonna be an interesting fight. I hope all my training in my sword fighting skills pays off.

Me: The Gem Homeworld is 40 light-years from here. And when we go there, who know's what we'll encounter?

Lana: I know.

Lapis: We'll face them all together.

Me: Yep. And if there are any gems that pose a threat to the Diamonds we will face them together.

Steven: I know. We were able to help White, Blue and Yellow Diamond realize the error of their ways.

Me: Wow. You not only did a lot of good deeds not just here on Earth, but also on the Gem Homeworld.

Mary K.: He's a pure hearted hero dad.

Naruto: Yep.

Then we heard screaming and we saw the Corrupted Gem! It was the Tongue Monster! The Tongue Monster is a bipedal, avian-esque Gem, with two long dark green legs which lead into an orb-shaped and teal-colored body. On either side of her head are a set of three small eyes with white sclera and lime-green irises. She has a large mouth with fang-like teeth and a set of three gray tongues she often undulates when calling out while bobbing up and down. Her gem is located on the center of her nose and is a mixture of blue-green, gray, and brown colors that are different on each facet.

Me: Whoa!

Laney: Is that the Corrupted Gem?

Garnet: That's it.

Jessie (Pokemon): And I thought my former Lickitung had a big tongue.

Me: Lets get it!

We went at it.

Edzilla: (grabs Tongue Monster's tongue) ED RIP OUT TONGUE MONSTER'S TONGUE!

Luan fired a powerful blast of light and it hit the Tongue Monster.

Garnet punched it all over the place and Amethyst whiplashed it with her mace whip.

Pearl lashed it with her trident and Jasper bashed it with a powerful headbutt.

We were thrashing it all over the place.

But then my geiger counter was going haywire! It was clicking like mad as it had detected a huge radiation spike in the area.

Me: Whoa! I'm picking up huge levels of Gamma Radiation!

Riley's plumber badge was flashing red because of detecting radiation.

Riley: I didn't know our Plumber Badges can detect Radiation like Geiger Counters.

Ben: It's a very genius function.

Me: It sure is.

Then we saw a bear trap with powerful razor sharp green crystals snap onto the tongue monster and it roared in pain. We then saw a girl with green hair, neon green eyes, green skin, Black gloves, black armbands, a green tank top, black shorts and green boots and she had a gem scar that went down from her right shoulder down her chest.

Me: Wow! Are you a Crystal Gem?

Cuprosklodowskite: I sure am. I'm Cuprosklodowskite.

Me: Wow. That's a radioactive mineral. It produces as much Gamma Radiation as Plutonium.

Cuprosklodowskite: That's right. The radiation comes from my weapons and the gem on my chest. But I have the power to control the radioactive particles.

Me: Wow. That's an impressive ability. Thanks goodness we're all impervious to radiation.

Lisa: Indubitably.

Pearl: Cuprosklowdoskite is a member of the Crystal Gem rebellion. She is one of the radioactive gems that were exiled during the war.

Me: Wow.

Steven: I didn't know that Pearl.

Mary K.: Neither did I.

Ben: Me neither.

Lola: What happens if you touch radioactive metal with your bare hands?

Me: Well the nuclear radiation from the metal will mutate your cells and cause cancer to form from it in the future.

Lisa: That is correct. The Gamma Radiation from the nuclear particles will destroy the human body very slowly and cause carcinogenic cellular deterioration.

Me: Wow. (Head hurts) Ow. That is terrifying.

Lisa: Indeed.

Cuprosklodowskite: Wow. You sure are smart for a little girl.

Nico: Lisa is only 4 years old. But she has a powerful I.Q.

Me: Yep. Lets continue the fight.

We did so.

The fight was ferocious.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Connor McKnight: You got it J.D.! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Windcharger: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his magnetic powers 100-fold.

Connor Mcknight and Windcharger: ELECTROMAGNETIC MACEBALL SLAM!

Connor picked up a massive mace ball out of the ground and Windcharger charged it with electromagnetic energy and Connor threw it and it slammed into the tongue monster.

Kickback: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Sub-Machine Guns 100 fold.

Elec Man: Time to feel the lightning! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Thunder Beam 10,000-fold.

Kickback and Elec Man: THUNDER MACHINE GUN BURST!

Elec Man fired a massive lightning blast and Kickback fired a massive barrage of machine guns and they hit the Tongue Monster and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Bobby S.: Time for some action compadres! DIAMOND SWORD SLASHSTORM!

Bobby formed a sword of pure diamond and slashed the Tongue Monster.

Steven: Time for some powerful Crystal Power! PINK DIAMOND BLADESTORM!

Steven fired a massive barrage of pink energy blades from his hands and they slashed the Tongue Monster.

Garnet: Lets do this! GARNET PUNCHSTORM BLAST!

Garnet punched the Tongue Monster all over the place and pulverized it all over. Knocking it out.

Me: Now to see if we can uncorrupt this gem.

I fired a powerful beam of light and it hit its gem and the gem was restored back to her true form. She was a girl with teal blue hair, light blue skin, aqua blue eyes, her gem was on her nose, teal green clothes with a gold star on the chest and dark green shoes. She had an awesome warhammer. She was only half of my height.

Dioptase: Thank you all so much. My name is Dioptase.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you. Dioptase is one of my favorite gems. It's usually found over in the Tsumeb Mines of Namibia, Kazakhstan, and the Congo.

Dioptase: That's right. Wow. You know your minerals.

Nicole: So do I.

Dioptase: I can tell. Thank you all for uncorrupting me.

Me: You're welcome Dioptase.

Dioptase and Cuprosklodoskite joined the Crystal Gems. We moved Beach City over to Gotham Royal York. We also found a miniature Crystal Gem city being built in Beach City too. It was called Little Homeworld.

Steven: (To the viewers) The power of the Crystal Gems and Team Loud Phoenix Storm has now joined forces. We will always save the day.

Me: We sure will Steven.

Nico also caught a Tyrantrum and a Heliolisk.

* * *

In a building, I was in the middle of a pitch black room of darkness. It was really a Clow Card.

Me: I know what this is. It's the Dark Card.

It reacted and I was right.

Bobby S.: So, any idea how we're going to capture this Clow Card?

Me: I'll think of something.

Sora: How about me and Riku help out as well?

Riku: The card is named Darkness and Light.

Me: No. This is my test. I have to take care of this myself. I still can see myself in darkness. I'm glowing! That's why I can see myself in darkness.

Then a blinding white light came out of me and it took form in front of me. It was The Light Card. 光 Light is elegant and richly dressed with lengthy, curled, pale hair. She wears a spiked crown with a stylish dress and a sun printed on her chest.

Me: Wow. Are you the Light Card?

Light Card: Yes J.D. I've been there in your heart since the seal on the Clow Book was broken.

Me: And now you've been set free?

Light Card: It was you who set me free. When you didn't give up. Even in the darkness. You acknowledged and released me. Here's a question. What can brighten the darkness and dispel the darkness?

Me: The Light.

Light Card: Correct.

Then the Dark Card appeared. 闇 Dark is regally dressed with long, straight, black hair. She wears a spiked crown and has five gems spread across her chest.

Me: Wow. The Dark Card.

Light Card: That's right J.D. My complete self. Light and Dark. (To the Dark Card) This is the one I resided in.

Dark Card: Do your best J.D. We wish for you to be our master.

Light Card: Now Seal us Together!.

Me: You got it. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out both my hands and 2 energy cards formed and sucked in both the Light and Dark Cards.

Light Card: Trust yourself. It is your destiny to rule over the Clow Cards.

Dark Card: But the Final Judgement will come from Yue. Good luck J.D.

Me: I understand. I will be ready for him when the time comes.

I got the cards.

Light Card: We will be right by your side J.D.

Me: Thank you.

Riku: That was really well done J.D.!

Me: Thanks Riku. But I have to be ready. Yue is coming and the ultimate test will begin when the time comes.

Sora: And when that happens, we'll be right by your side J.D.

Me: Thanks guys. We all will. Me, you guys and the Clow Cards.

I was about to face the biggest test of my life. On September 14th, 2019 - the day of the next full moon will be the ultimate test to see if I am worthy of the Clow Cards.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and the first corrupted Crystal Gem uncorrupted.

Steven Universe helped so many people and he helped not just the people of Earth, but also the Gems of the Gem Homeworld. He is a true hero and a saint. I watched the Steven Universe Movie 3 days ago on September 2nd and it was awesome! It deserves an Academy Award for best songs! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Cards will be the Float and the Wave Cards. Get ready to fly and get ready to surf. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	825. A Solarian Conspiracy

In the middle of the city I was flying after a little girl that was floating in the air and she was thinking she was flying. But in actuality it was because of a Clow Card. It was the Float Card. 浮 I saw its spirit and it looked like a hot air balloon. In its card form, Float appears as a small, hot-air balloon attached to a winged basket. However, outside of its card form, it appears as a stripy, pink and purple balloon with small wings, independent of any strings or basket.

Me: The Float Card is a card that defies gravity.

Kero: It sure does.

Me: I know.

I fired an energy beam and it hit the Float Card and immobilized it.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and formed an energy card and it sucked in the Float Card and it was a Clow Card again. I grabbed the girl and the Clow Card.

Me: Gotcha. Are you all right?

Girl: Yes. Thanks to you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

Then I sensed another Clow Card. I saw a massive tidal wave heading towards the city.

Me: Whoa!

Kero: It's the Wave Card. It has the power to make massive waves out of existing water.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and another energy card formed and it sucked in the Wave Card and it was a Clow Card again. I got the card. 波 Wave's card form shows a stream, or waterfall; implying some affiliation with water. Wave's capture is not shown directly in the series, but Episode 36 shows that Sakura had captured it over spring break (the time period following Episode 35)

Me: Awesome!

Kero: Great job J.D.

Me: Thanks Kero.

We headed back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate, Ed was reporting to Rolf for work. He has a job working for Rolf.

Rolf: Good morning, nincompoop.

Ed: Ready for work, boss!

Ed got to work. He was peeling potatoes, cleaning the chicken coops and all of Rolf's animals.

Cosmos: Rolf, do you pay Ed for working?

Rolf: Ja Ja. I pay bundt cake for brain Ed boy a jar of quarters and 6 jawbreakers.

Julie Martin: That's great pay. Rolf, should Ed turn into Edzilla to do some of the work?

Ed: I can handle all this myself without turning into Edzilla.

Cosmos: Oh.

* * *

French Narrator: (French Accent) 7 and a half hours later.

* * *

Ed came back from work with a Jawbreaker in his mouth and he had a bag of jawbreakers and a jar full of quarters.

Thunderblast: How was work today, Ed?

Ed: Very good Thunderblast.

Eddy: Thanks monobrow.

Edd: Working for Rolf is a great idea Ed.

Luan: It sure is Double D.

Linka: Yep.

Thunderblast: We haven't heard from Caitlin and Dominique for a while. I hope they haven't gotten into trouble.

* * *

French Narrator: 20 Minutes earlier.

* * *

In the middle of San Francisco, California, Caitlin and Dominique were approached by the evil Countess Cassandra of the planet Solaria and her daughter Chimera.

* * *

Chimera

Chimera is the daughter of Countess Cassandra, a noble from Solaria, and a fairy who attends the Beta Academy for Fairies. She first appeared in the first episode of the third season of Winx Club.

Chimera is rude and very jealous of Stella, and always wants everything her way. When Stella is getting ready for her princess ball, Chimera tries to ruin Stella's fun.

Chimera states that she hates Stella because she is a pretty, beautiful, spoiled, and lucky princess.

Chimera is introduced in Season 3, in "The Ball of the Princess". She is first seen at a pizza place, where the Winx are, and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, asking her if she was made out of gumdrops, and Stella defends her, revealing that Chimera is extremely rude.

She also gets the dress Stella wants. Chimera already hates Stella and the Winx mother, Countess Cassandra would join the fray. Chimera tries to ruin Stella's hairdo while she is getting ready for the princess ball but fails to do so. The spell bounces back on her instead, making her hairstyle Medusa-like. Chimera states that she hates Stella, and (quite ironically) accuses her of being a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra both meet Valtor, and he gives them powers in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella into a monster called "Mon-Stella" . We see her in the eighth episode with her mother and King Radius.

She tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra (telling Stella that she wasn't on the guest list), She is defeated twice, but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. After being defeated by Stella, Chimera and Cassandra are imprisoned in the dungeon by King Radius.

Chimera is a girl with long bluish-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a lolita-style dress in various shades of purple.

The only other outfit Chimera is seen in besides her regular outfit is a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. The outfit is also the outfit Stella wanted and resulted in a shopping war with Chimera winning the dress.

When Chimera was given the title of Princess of Solaria, she was granted a Ring of Solaria which also turns into a Scepter like Stella's.

Countess Cassandra

Countess Cassandra makes her first appearance in "Valtor's Mark" looking out the window, watching Stella, Bloom and Radius before shutting the curtains. When she sees Chimera spying on Stella and Bloom, Cassandra scolds her for acting out of status but expresses her own hatred for Stella as well. She believes only her daughter is suitable to be the Princess of Solaria and comforts her when Chimera becomes distress about Radius's love for his daughter.

Nonetheless, she tells Chimera that they must put on a facade to please the Crown Princess. However, she witnesses Chimera lose her cool against Stella and questions Bloom, who happily answers her about an incident between them during a shopping spree.

Later, she sees Chimera's end result of her failed attempts to irk Stella. Valtor then enters their room, offers a proposition: in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria, he will give Cassandra and Chimera stronger powers. Cassandra agrees and Valtor keeps his promise.

During the princess ball, Chimera casts a terrible spell on Stella (transforming her into a hideous monster) while Countess Cassandra puts King Radius under her control.

She is then seen on Eraklyon, commenting how Stella was a troublemaker. When Sky ordered his guards to capture the Winx, as he was under Diaspro's spell, the dragons that were released and began running amok during the celebration. This caused the guests to flee, including her and Chimera. She told Radius to keep the dragon busy and left Eraklyon with just her daughter, leaving Radius behind.

Overtime, Cassandra has slowly taken over Solaria with Radius only serving as her pawn. She ruthlessly builds and maintain the power she currently has and even threatened a servant and old friend of the king for questioning Cassandra and Chimera's rightful holding of the throne.

Before the wedding, she makes sure that Stella was not put on the guest list, and was surprised when Stella was able to stop the ceremony anyway. When the spell over King Radius is broken, he commands the guards to arrest Countess Cassandra and Chimera and banishes them.

* * *

Cailtin: Ok. What's going on?

Countess Cassandra (smirks): Ever seen a spydrone before? It can slip past any defenses of a building. Even magical ones. (tosses it to Caitlin)

Chimera: Smile. (takes picture of Caitlin holding the spydrone)

Countess Cassandra: Oh, how rude of us. My name is Countess Cassandra. And this is my daughter, Chimera.

Dominique: What exactly did you call us here for?

Chimera: Relax. We just want to help you two. You both used to be promising students at Beverly Hill until you met that girl Mandy and did her dirty work. And now, you two are fugitives, on the run until that admittidly dreamy Nicolas Chan can clear your names. Not much of lives, if you ask me. (smiles reassuringly) Me and my mom know what it's like to be outsiders too, girls. The four of us have a lot in common.

Caitlin: We don't have squat in common. We'd never try do anything bad to authority figures!

Countess Cassandra: Maybe you two never had a reason to.

Dominique: I get it! You two are going to use the Dark Orb in your possession to overthrow Stella's dad and become the ruels of Solaria.

Chimera: That's right. And you two are going to help us.

Caitlin: You both are crazy. There's no way we're helping you!

Countess Cassandra: I think you two will. (shows Caitlin the picture Chimera took of her) If Team Loud Phoenix Storm saw this, they'd blame you two for the attempt on King Radius. You both would become their enemies again. And then, they wouldn't stop until you both are nothing but burnt corpses. Face it, girls. You both don't have a choice. You have to help us!

Caitlin: Give us a few minutes to think this over.

Countess Cassandra: All right. But make it quick.

They went to talk in private.

* * *

Back at the estate we got a phone call.

Me: Hello?

Caitlin: (Whispering) J.D. it's Caitlin.

Me: (Whispering) What's the matter Caitlin?

Caitlin told me about what Countess Cassandra and Chimera were up to and I told her to play along with her until the time came. Dominique had a special tracer device that would show us where they were whenever it was needed.

Caitlin: Okay. Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

I told everyone everything Caitlin said.

Stella (Winx Club): This is bad! I thought we were rid of those traitors for good!

Rachel S.D.: I heard a lot about Countess Cassandra and how evil she is. She was banished to the Omega Dimension after she tried to usurp the throne on Solaria.

Me: So she's a power-hungry tyrant. Then we have to send her back to the Omega Dimension.

Nico: Easier said than done.

Me: Yeah.

Rachel S.D.: And to make it worse, she used Valtor's magic to try and force the king of Solaria to do her bidding.

Me: And Valtor is now dead. We killed him.

Bloom: Cassandra is a monster. She won't get away with her crimes this time.

Me: No she won't. This time she'll face the wrath of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Lets fly!

William: Redemption Squad, let's take em down!

We were off to San Francisco, California.

* * *

We were flying to San Francisco, California.

Qin: Hey J.D. who is Valtor? He must be really bad.

Me: He was worse than bad Qin. He was worse than the devil himself.

I revealed all of Valtor's history

* * *

Valtor is a strong wizard who would love to do nothing more than to become the strongest wizard of them all. He turns people into monsters that are willingly to serve for him.

Like Bloom, he was born from the Dragon Fire but unlike Bloom however, Valtor was born from the Fire's dark side.

He was with the Ancestral Witches when they destroyed Domino. He was once a companion of Ms. Griffin when they were young. It was at this time when he met Bloom's parents who were both stronger than him.

He was sent to The Omega Dimension the day Domino was defeated. There he was frozen, intended for eternity, and was awake while frozen.

When the Trix were sent to the Omega Dimension, they released Valtor, intending to offer him up to the security snakes in their place. However, he destroyed the snakes and escaped the Omega Dimension along with the Trix, making them his minions. He took over Andros (Tides in 4Kids dub) and corrupted many mermaids, turning them into his minions while adding their power to his. His minions were branded with his symbol. To increase his power, Valtor would go to different planets and absorb their energy. The Trix would often compete with each other for his favor.

Valtor made a deal with Chimera and Cassandra to help them deal with their rival, Stella, in exchange for their eternal allegiance. Cassandra put a spell on Stella's father, King Radius, to turn him against her and make Chimera princess of Solaria, but Stella later broke the spell. Valtor recognized Bloom and confronted her on Andros, but he did not wish to fight her when she was too tired to fight, as it would not be satisfying. When Layla confronted him, he cast a spell to blind her, although she was later able to reverse this. Valtor also gave Sky's ex-fiancee Diaspro a potion to put Sky under a spell to make him love Diaspro and attack Bloom; however, Stella broke this spell and Diaspro was banished.

Valtor eventually decided he didn't want Andros as his base anymore so he relocated to Cloud Tower, taking it over, imprisoning Griffin, and brainwashing the other witches into "zombie witches". He later decided to destroy Andros by opening a portal to mix its positive energy with the Omega Dimension's negative energy. He was content to leave the brainwashed mermaids to die with Andros, viewing them as expendable. Tecna was able to close the portal, though she was trapped in the Omega Dimension in the process (although she later escaped with the help of the Winx and specialists).

Because of this, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla sought revenge on Valtor. They confronted him at Cloud Tower and fought him, but he gained the upper hand, telling Bloom that he killed her parents Oritel and Miriam. This gave Bloom further motivation for revenge, however, using a spell he gained from Planet Oppositus, he turned her fire into ice and froze her with it. Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin arrived to fight him while the other Winx released Bloom and Stella teleported them out, causing Valtor's next attack to hit the Trix instead.

Valtor eventually relocated to a new base, in a cave in the forest. He later challenged Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin to a battle, but made them fight each other with an illusion while trying to steal the scrolls from Alfea. Bloom defeated him with the Water Stars, which are the opposite power of dragon fire. But before Bloom could kill Valtor, he told her that Oritel and Miriam were really trapped inside him due to an absorption spell he cast, and destroying him would do the same to them. Although Valtor escaped, Bloom later heard from the Ancient Witches that this was a lie, and her parents were really in another dimension.

Using the Spell of the Elements, Valtor flooded Cloud Tower, sent tornadoes at Red Fountain, set the forest around Alfea on fire, and caused an earthquake at Magix. The Winx fought Valtor below the lakebed but he transformed into a demon and used a talisman to control the power of the water stars and use them against Bloom. However, Bloom used fairy dust to open the box he contained his spells in, undoing all his spells. When the lakebed returned and the cave began to flood, the Trix abandoned Valtor, who was seemingly killed when the cave flooded.

However, Valtor returned and captured most of the specialists, imprisoning them in Tides while controlling elements - having held onto the Spell of the Elements - to take the forms of them and fight the Winx. These clones disappeared when Bloom knocked Valtor out with a fireball. The Ancient Witches, unable to act on the outside world from the dark world but able to act on Valtor, cast a spell to take away his wizard form and turn him back into a demon forever. Bloom separated her flame from her and entered that of Valtor, where Valtor appeared and attempted to get Bloom to work with him against the Ancient Witches, but she declined his offer and used fairy dust to extinguish his flame, destroying him.

In the 4Kids version, Bloom uses fairy dust upon entering Baltor's mind, but this only removes the Ancient Witches' spell. After Baltor tries to make the deal, Bloom says her dragon fire will fight Baltor's dragon fire until one is put out, and extinguishes Baltor's flame with Dragon Fire Fury, destroying him and sealing his essence in Oblivion.

* * *

Qin gasped in sheer horror.

Qin: He was pure evil!

Me: And we all killed him in the Omega Dimension. But his minions the Trix were worse.

Qin: The Trix?

Rachel S.D.: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They were the ultimate epitomes of pure evil.

Rachel revealed the history of the Trix.

* * *

At the beginning of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Spelled where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they are all expelled after they created the Nightmare Monster in the episode The Nightmare Monster that failed to accomplish its purpose. The Trix stole the Dragonfire and summoned the Army of Darkness/Army of Decay to take over the realm of Magix, but Bloom defeated Icy with her dragon fire while the other Winx defeated Darcy and Stormy.

For the next two seasons they had powerful allies. After being sent to Lightrock Monastery, in the second season it was the infamous Lord Darkar who released them and gave them their Gloomix to increase their power. Darkar double-crossed the Trix in the end before he was killed and they were imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. In the third season, they joined up with Valtor and the three witches competed for his affections, before finally leaving him when he assumed his original, demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen when he was fighting Bloom in the 25th episode. Afterward they are sent back to Lightrock Monastery.

They returned again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only evil magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the branch of the Tree of Life which the Ancestresses gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to help the Ancestral Witches in exchange for their sparing his kingdom. There, the Trix and their Ancestresses were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical branch. Finding the Trix too weak to defeat the Winx Club, the Ancestresses try to possess the Trix, but they attempt to flee as the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy-Belladone. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestresses from the bodies of the Trix. The Great Dragon's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her fiends fly around them and tease them.

* * *

Qin: Those monsters!

Me: They were monsters Qin. And when we met Rachel here, we killed them and sent those fucked up arrogant malignant freaks off to Hell where they belong.

Bloom: Yeah.

Flora: They deserved it.

Musa: They were a menace to everyone in the universe.

Tecna: (British Accent) Agreed. They should've never been allowed to live after we banished them to the Omega Dimension.

Me: You got that right girls.

Nico: The Trix and Valtor have failed this entire universe.

Me: And paid the ultimate price for their crimes.

Rachel S.D.: Yep.

Varie: Good riddance.

Then I received a signal from Dominique's tracer.

On my device it showed that it was coming from a warehouse on the San Francisco Wharf.

Me: There we go! Lets go!

We were flying to the wharf.

* * *

Caitlin: Your plans will never succeed Cassandra!

Dominque held up the beeping tracer.

Countess Cassandra: You both betrayed us! Who's coming?

Caitlin: Just Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Chimera: Oh please! They're all too busy trying to clear your names!

Dominique: Actually, they're gonna finish that when they get here!

A Massive fiery explosion blasted through the roof of the warehouse and a phoenix cry was heard and we landed.

Me: Countess Cassandra and Chimera.

Bloom: I thought we were rid of you ugly freaks for good!

Chimera: You ruined my life Bloom!

Musa: You brought all that on yourself Chimera!

Stella: It's bad enough that you brainwashed my father before! But now you're trying to ruin Caitlin and Dominique's only chance to get their lives back?!

Naruto: You're just as ruthless as the Trix and Valtor together.

Countess Cassandra: Valtor's magic helped me do great things.

Me: Valtor is dead. We killed him and erased all of his magic.

Countess Cassandra just shot a power dampening collar at my neck.

Countess Cassandra: (smirks) Ha! I'm not making the same mistake Yewh made! Without your powers, you're nothing!

I grabbed the collar and destroyed it.

Me: Nice try. But my powers are so strong that they can now predict where a villain is going to attack and with what.

Nico: Countess Cassandra and Chimera, you have failed this world!

Me: And all of Solaria! Lets get them!

We went at them and powered up and we were ferociously pulverizing them into oblivion! I punch Countess Cassandra in the face and sent her crashing into a bunch of crates. Caitlin kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face and knocked out some of her teeth. Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned Cassandra and she bit Cassandra in her leg to the point where Lola drew blood. Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze her arms. Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted both Cassandra and Chimera with 500 quadrillion volts of electricity.

Carol: You will never be worthy of King Radius's love!

Carol fired a powerful blast of King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and it hit Chimera and exploded all over.

Chimera fired a powerful blast of magic at Carol. But Carol used Rodan's Mach 6 hurricane winds at 4,603 miles per hour and it blew Chimera into a bunch of crates with devastating force!

Vince: WOW! That was awesome!

Me: No kidding partner. That was powerful!

Erika: Biollante's power will be our mark on her.

Erika fired some radioactive sap from one of her plant mouth vines and it hit Cassandra on her face and she screamed in excruciating pain as it was burning her.

Me: Time to show them some teamwork!

Cosmos: Roger that! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Cosmos back and it enhanced his high-powered particle beam 100-fold.

Julie Martin: Time for action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Ice Powers 100-fold.

Cosmos and Julie Martin: ABSOLUTE ZERO FREEZE BLAST!

Cosmos fired his particle beam and Julie fired a powerful ice beam and the blasts combined and froze Chimera in ice up to up to her chest. She was shivering in extreme cold.

Thunderblast: Lets do this! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her rocket launcher and turned it into a bigger rocket launcher.

William: Action Time! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his elemental blaster 100-fold.

Thunderblast and William: ELEMENTAL MISSILE BARRAGESTORM!

Thunderblast fired a powerful laser missile and William fired powerful blasts of the elements from his blaster and they combined and hit Countess Cassandra and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kitten pulled out a laser whip.

Kitten: This is for hurting Caitlin and Dominique! LASER WHIPLASH DISEMBOWELMENT!

Kitten slashed Chimera with her laser whip and disemboweled her.

Caitlin: This is for trying to send us back to prison with Mandy! LIGHTNING VINE ELECTROCUTION!

Caitlin formed a whip made of pure lightning and wrapped it around Countess Cassandra and electrocuted her with 800 sextillion volts of electricity! She screamed in excruciating pain.

Me: Wow! That was powerful!

Nico: No kidding!

Stella (Winx Club): This is for my planet and my family! SHINING SUN RAINBOW BURST!

Stella fired a powerful blast of rainbow energy and it slammed into Countess Cassandra and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nico walked up to them and placed their hands on them and stripped them of their powers and magic abilities.

Nico caught an Aurorus and Sylveon during the battle.

We went to the planet Solaria and it was a beautiful planet and we were there to send Countess Cassandra and Chimera off. We banished them into the Omega Dimension for all eternity without their magic and abilities. Countess Cassandra was stripped of her title, disgraced and forever exiled into the Omega Dimension for all eternity.

Stella (Winx Club): (To the viewers) Traitors like Cassandra and Chimera will never be welcome in our universe. Never again will they be welcome here.

Me: You got that right Stella.

* * *

We were later back in the courthouse presenting new evidence about what happened with Mandy and how she forced Caitlin and Dominique into doing her bidding.

Me: So you see, your honor, Caitlin and Dominique were forced to do Mandy's bidding against their will because she threatened to kill them if they didn't.

Judge Katie Rockell: Well, due to recent evidence that's come to light, Caitlin Fiona Salazar and Dominique Maureen Holhauser are both cleared of all charges. But they'll be placed on the Redemption Squad as community service. (to Maria) I hope that's okay with you, honey.

Maria: Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine with it.

Caitlin: Thank you your honor. We are so sorry about everything we did. Mandy forced us to do all those things against our wills. We were too scared to stand up to her. She threatened our lives.

Judge Katie Rockell: That's understandable.

Me: This is a whole new low for Mandy. She is a fiend in Capital Letters.

Caitlin and Dominique's parents apologized to them and they forgave them. Caitlin and Dominique were placed into the Redemption Squad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another villain of the Winx Club brought to justice.

Countess Cassandra and Chimera were pure evil traitors. They were pure evil and selfish to the core. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Card is the Twin Card and the Freeze Card. I hope you don't end up seeing double and you better Bundle up. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	826. Malevolent Aliens of The 31st Century

In the neighborhood, Poromon and Poliwag were being chased by a rabid dog! It was a bulldog and it was really foaming at the mouth! A telltale sign that it had rabies.

Poromon: You'll never take us alive, you dumb dog!

Poliwag: YEAH!

What the dog didn't realize is that the dog was being lead into a trap.

Poromon and Poliwag got onto Gears hand.

Kira: That dog really needs to get his shots!

Me: No kidding Kira.

Gears: (smirks) Go ahead, dog boy. Bite me. Then, you'll lose your teeth!

It bit Gears hand and all its teeth fell out of its mouth. Then a net slammed onto him and he was caught by animal control.

Animal Control Officer: Thanks for helping us out guys. We've been after Frothy here for weeks.

Me: Anytime officer. This dog needs to be locked up and have the key thrown away.

Animal Control Officer: You got it J.D. Thanks again.

He put Frothy in the truck after Tranquilizing it and they left.

Me: That's it for that dog.

Nico: You said it J.D.

Me: That was clever planning guys.

Poromon: Thanks J.D.

Poliwag: Me and Lana thought of the plan.

Lana: No need to thank us.

In the backyard, Sonia and Rice were having a contest to see who can transform the fastest.

Sonia: You are going down Rice.

Rice: We'll see Sonia.

Sinnertwin: On your marks. Get set. GO!

They concentrated and they were transforming and Sonia turned into her scorpion form and Rice turned into her Female Razorfist form and they were done.

Livewire: How do you two feel?

Female Razorfist: Amazing.

Livewire: It's a tie for both of you. You both have speedy transformations.

Me: They sure do.

* * *

Earlier I caught the Freeze Card when it was freezing people in Sakura's Ice Skating tryouts. 凍 Both Freeze's visible form and Card form resemble a giant veiltail (a species of goldfish) seemingly composed of ice, with a large gem on its head. In its Card form, it simply looks like a fish with geometric fins. However, in its visible spirit form, it is more menacing in appearance.

It was a menacing card and it nearly turned a lot of us into Ice Sculptures. But I beat it with the help of The Firey Card and some intense fire and caught it.

Now we were watching a movie. We were watching Titan A.E. from the year 2000.

In the year 3028, humanity has mastered deep space travel and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alarms the Drej, a pure energy-based alien species. As the Drej start to attack Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for "Project Titan", sends his son Cale on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend Tek while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. The Drej mother ship arrives and fires a directed-energy weapon into the planet that completely destroys Earth, while debris from the explosion also destroys the Moon. The surviving humans become nomads, generally ridiculed by other alien species.

Fifteen years later in the year 3043, Cale works at the salvage yard in an asteroid belt called Tau 14. He is tracked down by Joseph Korso, captain of the spaceship Valkyrie. Korso reveals that Tucker encoded a map to the Titan in the ring he gave Cale. Tek tells Cale that humanity depends on finding the Titan. When the Drej attack the salvage yard, Cale escapes aboard the Valkyrie with Korso and his crew: Akima, a human female pilot, along with Preed, Gune, and Stith, aliens of various species.

On the planet Sesharrim, the Gaoul interpret the map, and discover the Titan hidden in the Andali Nebula. Drej fighters arrive, capturing Cale and Akima. The Drej eventually discard Akima and extract the Titan's map from Cale. Korso's crew rescues Akima, while Cale eventually escapes in a Drej ship, and rejoins the group. Cale's map has changed and now shows the Titan's final location.

While resupplying at a human space station called New Bangkok, Cale and Akima discover that Korso and Preed are planning to betray the Titan to the Drej. Cale and Akima manage to escape the Valkyrie, but they are stranded on New Bangkok when Korso and the rest of the crew set off for the Titan. With the help of New Bangkok's colonists, Cale and Akima salvage a small spaceship named Phoenix and race to find the Titan before Korso does.

Cale and Akima navigate through the ice field in the Andali Nebula and dock with the Titan before the Valkyrie arrives. They discover DNA samples of Earth animals, and a pre-recorded holographic message left by Professor Tucker who explains that the Titan was designed to create an Earth-like planet. However, due to its escape from Earth before its destruction, its power cells lack the energy necessary for the process. The message is interrupted by the arrival of Korso and Preed. Preed reveals himself to be a mercenary for the Drej and betrays Korso while holding him, Cale, and Akima at gunpoint. Preed attempts to kill all three of them for the Drej, but he is killed by Korso. He and Cale then fight until Korso falls into the depths of the ship.

Moments later, the Drej attack the Titan. Given the fact that Drej are, essentially, beings of pure energy, Cale realizes that modifying the Titan to absorb them will re-energize the ship. In order to put this plan into effect, Cale must repair significant parts of the ship; he sets off to do this while the remaining crew of the Valkyrie distract the aliens. Korso, who survived, shows up and helps stall the Drej and then sacrifices himself to complete the repairs. The Titan absorbs the Drej mothership along with everything aboard, and uses this gained power, along with the ice field, to generate a new, habitable planet.

Cale and Akima stand in the rain, gazing at the beauty of their new home and discuss what this planet should be called. Stith and Gune do a fly-by on the Valkyrie as colony ships, filled with humans anxious to start life anew, approach.

When the movie was done we cheered.

Lana: That was so awesome!

Laney: It sure was. But the Drej were absolutely pure evil.

Me: They were. But what they doing is major galactic hate and bigotry to the core.

Nico: The Drej are terrifying looking.

Lily: I'm not that familiar with alien species but what are the Drej?

Me: Lets see.

I looked them up on the computer.

* * *

The Drej are a race of malevolent energy-based aliens and the central antagonists of the 2000 film Titan A.E.. They despise humanity due to an expermental discovery called Project Titan which made them become alarmed and declared war, and they intend to get rid of all humans from the universe, in order to be the only dominant species in the galaxy.

The prologue of this movie is set in the year 3028 AD, then flashes forward 15 years to the year 3043. The film focuses around a young man named Cale Tucker, and a special ship called the Titan. In 3028, Earth is destroyed by the Drej, a malicious race of aliens that are made of pure energy. The ship in which they travel is called the Alahenena, supposedly the Drej language term for planet killer. This ship positions itself over the North Pole of Earth and fires an energy beam at it, causing the planet to spin faster and faster, until centrifugal force overpowers gravity, thus causing Earth to fly apart at the seams.

Not much is known about the Drej, other than the fact that their social structure is much like that of bees, with a queen and several armies of drones. One thing to notice about the Drej is that the queen is the only one who has eyes; the rest are eyeless drones.

Ships

The Drej have two primary modes of transportation; the large mothership called the Alahenena, and swarm upon swarm of smaller ships called Stingers. The Stingers are very aggressive looking; a small central fuselage with a pair of sharp fins on the back and another pair on the sides, and a pair of long arms coming up at an angle from the sides, then leveling off, and coming back down at a slight angle inward toward each other. After Cale was taken prisoner aboard the Drej mothership, he managed to escape and steal a Stinger, which he then flew back to the starship Valkyrie. Captain Joe Korso and his crew did not know that our hero was aboard the Drej Stinger; Stith fired a few shots, which Cale manage to dodge by manipulating bolts of energy on the ship's seat. The starship Valkyrie picked up the stolen Stinger, and Mr. Tucker dropped out of the bottom of the ship.

Physiology

The Drej are not much different from our species, yet they are made of bright blue pulsing energy. They're not corporeal entities, yet they have a physical form which appears to be both skeletial and humanoid. Their ships are also made of energy, a fact that young Mr. Tucker exploited. You won't need a dictionary to know that the Drej were victims of bad karma. Mr. Tucker reconfigured the Titan's systems to use that very energy from which are Drej are made; they and their ship and their queen were absorbed into the interior of the starship Titan, and as she awakened from her 15 years slumber, she unleashed that energy in three violent bursts. These bursts created three beams, each long enough to span a planetary radius. This created a gravity well, which caused all material around the Titan's position to coalesce into a hot clump of molten matter, thus giving new life to a planet upon which the human species could live.

* * *

Lily: Wow! The Drej look terrifying just by looking at them.

Lola: No kidding and they are made of pure energy.

Lisa: They are creatures that appear to be extradimensional in terms of interstellar study.

Bella: They look like creatures from another galaxy.

Ben: That's just what I was thinking.

Me: Hmm. Let me see here.

I looked up their info and the computer showed that they come from the Black Eye Galaxy, 24 million light-years away from Earth. Their planet Dreja, and their solar system was completely destroyed when their Solar System's star exploded in a massive hypernova explosion and they built their mothership and the stingers as the only form of travel to cruise the stars. But they hate only one race above all others: Humans. They want to kill us all so they can replace us as the dominant species of the galaxy.

Me: This is insane! We didn't do anything to the Drej and they think that they can kill us all in one fell swoop!?

Laney: That is insane!

Me: I know. We can't let the Drej do this. We can give everyone that survived Earth's destruction at the hands of the Drej a home again in our time and we can give them a better future anew.

Nico: Lets do it.

Me: To the simulator guys!

We went to the simulator.

We were gonna use the U.S.S. Valor to fight the Drej Mothership and bring the Titan and the survivors of Earth to our time.

* * *

We got in the U.S.S. Valor and we opened a portal into the simulator. The portal opened to the year 3043 - 1,024 years into the future. We were off.

We arrived in the 31st Century. It was much different than what I remember.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2754.3: We are in pursuit of the evil intergalactic energy alien race called the Drej. They have destroyed the Planet Earth and our mission is to get retribution on the Drej by destroying them, find the planet creating ship called the Titan and bring it and the remaining survivors of Earth to the 21st Century for a new home.

Lisa: The Drej are gonna rue the day they messed with the entire human race.

Me: Indeed they will. No one destroys our home and lives to tell about it.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Lori: I will literally turn all those freaks into Drej Pretzels!

Me: I don't think their physical structure is like that Lori.

Lori: Oh.

Lisa: Captain, sensors are showing high energy readings on a planet up ahead.

Me: That's the Drej.

We arrived at a red planet with a broken moon and we saw 2 Drej fighters flying away from the planet.

Me: Follow those fighters.

Lola: Aye Aye captain!

We were in pursuit of the Drej fighters.

Lisa: Sensors are reading that the fighters have 2 humans on board.

Me: Sakura, lock onto the humans in the ships and beam them aboard.

Sakura: Ready to beam J.D.

Me: Energize.

Sakura: Energizing.

She activated the transporter and it beamed aboard Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto.

Cale: Whoa!

Sakura: We got them through J.D. It's Cale and Akima.

Me: Have them brought to the bridge. All Hands Red Alert.

The laser guns fired and blew the fighters apart and destroyed them.

Me: Yeah! All hands go to yellow alert and stand by battle stations.

Cale and Akima were brought to the bridge.

Cale: Wow. What's going on here?

Me: Forgive me for bringing you both here. Sorry I'm J.D. Knudson. Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Cale: Wow! It's truly an honor!

We shook hands.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Cale and you too Akima.

Akima: Same to you J.D. How did you guys know we were in trouble?

Me: We have our ways. We're here to destroy the Drej and bring you all to our planet Earth in the 21st Century.

Cale: We would like that.

Akima: 21st Century? That was 1,000 years ago.

Me: You would be amazed at what kind of technology we have in the year 2019. We came here to give the survivors of Earth a home again in our time after we kill the Drej and find the Titan.

Cale: We are forever grateful that you came J.D. The Titan is located in the Andali Nebula.

Me: That's 600 light-years from our current position.

Cale: Here's the map of where it's at.

Cale showed me a special tattoo on his hand and it was a map to where the Titan was located. It was a strange glowing map of the stars.

Me: Very interesting way to find it.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. This is a really interesting map.

Me: It sure is Hunter.

Lisa: In the wrong hands, the Titan could either create a planet or destroy it.

Me: That's right.

Cale: So Earth is ok in your dimension?

William: Of course it is. When we're finished, you can see it.

Cale: I would like that. We all would.

Lisa: Captain, sensors have picked up a huge energy spike 1 light-year ahead of us.

Me: That's the Drej. On screen.

On the View Screen we saw a glowing dark blue light up ahead.

Me: Magnify.

The screen zoomed in and it showed that it was the Drej Mothership!

Me: It's the Drej Mothership. Red Alert!

The alarms sounded and everyone manned their battle stations. We were ready for them.

The Drej Queen saw our ship coming.

Drej Queen Susquehana: (In an alien language) **Ship incoming. Destroy them.**

The Mothership sent a bunch of fighters coming.

Me: We need to immobilize the mothership and face the Queen and the rest of the Drej inside.

Luna: Good idea.

Me: Here they come guys. Shields up. FIRE AT WILL!

We activated our shields and fired lasers and proton torpedoes at the ships and blew them all apart and we fired our proton torpedoes at the Drej mothership and blew the planet killing laser to dust. We blasted the propulsion system of the ship and blew it apart. Immobilizing the ship.

Me: The ship is now a sitting duck. We've got them. Lets board the ship!

We got up to it and went inside it via a space tube.

We got onto the ship and we saw that the ship was made entirely of pure energy like the Drej.

Me: Wow. Even their ship is made of pure energy.

Lincoln: This is amazing.

Linka: I can't believe they have a ship of pure energy.

Varie: It's amazing.

Bella: This is incredible. Energy-based aliens traveling the stars in a ship of pure energy.

Two Drej were walking down the hallway of the ship. They were unaware that Eddy was was behind them, aiming his blaster at them.

Eddy: (smirks) Bang. (pulls trigger)

He fired his blaster and blew them into a million shards.

Me: Nice shot Eddy.

Another Drej appeared and I got behind it and touched it with my Omnitrix and it sampled its DNA.

Omnitrix: Uncatalogued DNA acquired.

Me: Wow! An Intergalactic Alien sample. Lets see what it can do!

I went Ultimate J.D. and activated the Drej power and I fired an ion energy blast from my hand and it went through the Drej and destroyed it.

Me: WOW! That was amazing!

Ben: That was awesome J.D.!

Me: Thanks Ben.

Ben: You're welcome. I got a Drej alien now as well.

Bella: Same here.

Ben: What are you gonna call the Drej sample?

Me: Hmm. How about Ionstorm?

Ben: That's perfect.

Bella: Ionstorm is a great name.

A Drej stepped into a puddle but Maria emerged from it in her water form and quietly tore its head off.

Maria: Alright, Horsea. You can come out now.

Horsea did so.

Inside the ship we saw in the prison hold Capt. Joesph Korso and Preedex Yoa - An Akrennian.

Cale: Korso! Preed!

Korso: Kid. Thank goodness you're all right.

Cale: Same here. Thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm and everyone here.

Me: Captain Joseph Korso. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Korso: You too J.D. We heard so much about you and all the brave deeds you did.

Me: We also came here to kill the Drej. But I'm afraid you are being used as a pawn by Preed here.

Korso: What are you saying J.D.? Preed is my first mate.

Ben: Korso, can't you see Preed's just using you? As soon as he gets what he wants, he's gonna toss you out like yesterday's garbage!

Me: Ben is right.

Preed: And he is.

Preed pulled out a laser gun and I got behind him and snapped his neck and killed him.

Laney took his laser gun.

Laney: I could use this for good measure.

Me: Okay.

Korso: You were right J.D. Thank you.

Me: No problem Korso. Lets destroy the Drej together.

Korso: No. You guys can't beat the Drej. No one can. They're pure energy.

Me: No. We CAN beat the Drej. Our best hope to destroy them is with energy weapons and energy blasts. Our lasers and proton torpedoes on our ship destroyed the fighter ships and immobilized the mothership.

Korso: Okay.

Me: Lets do it.

We walked all over the ship and we found the main throne room.

Me: Wow. The main throne room.

Drej Queen Susquehana: (Alien Language) **Pathetic Humans. Welcome.**

We saw DREJ QUEEN SUSQUEHANA!

* * *

What is little known about Susquehana is that she comes from a special matriarchal hierarchy of powerful Drej known as Drej Queens and she rules over her people with an iron fist.

In the year 3028 AD, she ordered her drones to destroy the planet Earth. Their attempt was successful, although several humans managed to escape into space.

Many years have passed and Susquehana and her drones spotted humans at Tau 14. At the planet of the Gaol, she captures Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto and imprisons Cale and sends Akima off into space, but Cale manages to escape and meet up with the crew of the Valkyrie. When the crew of the Valkyrie discover the location of the Titan, Joseph Korso, the captain of the Valkyrie, and his first mate Preed betray their comrades by exchanging the location of the Titan for cash from Susquehana.

The Valkyrie's crew arrived at the Titan near an ice ring to destroy the Drej and create a new Earth. As the Titan activates, Susquehana and the rest of her Drej army were incinerated, as their bodies were made of energy. However, other Drej and Drej Queens could still be out there that were not part of her army.

* * *

Me: Drej Queen Susquehana!

Drej Queen Susquehana: (Alien Language) **That's right. So the mighty J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm is helping the disgusting humans rebuild Earth.**

Me: And destroy you as well! You will pay for your crimes against the human race!

Laney: You are a monster from the darkness of Hell!

Me: We won't let you destroy the Human Race, Susquehana!

Drej Queen Susquehana: **We shall see about that! Destroy them all!**

We transformed and powered up and we went at all of the Drej!

We blasted and blew them all apart. I fired an ion energy blast and blew 5 Drej apart and shattered them. Varie fired a powerful blast of water and they disintegrated. Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and it caused them to overload and explode! Nico fired a powerful blast of fire and incinerated them into shards and ash. Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned them and they shattered. Laney formed a bunch of plants and slashed them with energy vines.

Lincoln: You Drej are a menace to all humans!

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and overloaded the Drej and blew them apart.

Lana fired a blast of ice lightning and froze the Drej into ice and shattered them.

Hunter: You will never be welcome in the Universe you Bösartige Naturfreaks! (Malignant Freaks of Nature)

Aylene C. fired a massive blast of fire and burned a bunch of Drej. Earth fired massive globs of lava and melted the Drej.

Once we destroyed all the Drej we set our sights on Drej Queen Susquehana.

Me: You are next Drej Queen. Lets show her some teamwork!

Gears: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Kira Ford: Time for some power and more! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm and enhanced her weapons and powers 100-fold.

Gears and Kira Ford: HYPERSONIC ENERGY CRYSTAL SHRAPNELSTORM!

Gears threw a huge chunk of the ship at the Queen and Kira used her enhanced Ptera Scream and it shattered the chunk into shards and shattered and they hit the queen and skewered her.

Sinnertwin: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his weapons and power 100-fold.

Livewire: Lets do this! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Sinnertwin and Livewire: SUPERLIGHTNING DEATH RAY EXPLOSION!

Sinnertwin fired a powerful barrage of bombs and Livewire fired a massive blast of lightning and they slammed into the Queen and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: No more Susquehana! No more lives will suffer at your hands because of your own hatred!

Nico: Drej Queen Susquehana, you and the Drej have failed this Universe!

Lisa: Time for you to die! PERIODIC TABLE DEATHBURST!

Spiritual energy in the shapes of the symbols of the Periodic Table appeared and they went at Susquehana and slammed into her and exploded!

Cale: This is for my father and our planet! EARTH DRAGON TITAN!

Cale fired a massive blast of energy from that showed the land of Earth and what it was before the Drej destroyed it and it turned into a powerful dragon and it slammed into the Queen and killed her instantly.

Me: Go to hell.

The Queen of the Drej and the Drej in its entirety was destroyed.

We went back to the ship and fired a superlaser blast at the Drej Mothership and destroyed it into nothing.

Me: Go to Hell Drej.

The Drej were destroyed and the lives that were destroyed by them were avenged.

Me: Now we have to find the Titan and the survivors and bring them to our Earth.

Cale: Okay.

Me: Set course for the Andali Nebula.

We went to the Andali Nebula and we arrived and it was an incredible nebula. We did a scan and we found the Titan Ship in a ball of ice and we used a tractor beam to get out out and we got the ship.

Me: Wow. So that's the Titan. It's amazing.

Cale: It sure is.

Me: Lets get you all home.

Nico: Yep.

We got the survivors into the 21st century and it was gonna take a while for them to adjust to the 21st century. But we saved the Human Race from extinction at the hands of a malevolent nightmare.

Cale: (To the Viewers) A malevolent race will never be a match for the power of the will of the human race. Never mess with the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the power of the human spirit.

Me: You said it Cale.

It was a great time. Nico caught a Hawlucha and a Dedenne when we got back and Bonnie can give him some pointers.

* * *

Later I sensed a Clow Card in the area and I found a bunch of duplicates of different things. I saw two exact buildings and two exact people and more. I rubbed my eyes to confirm it.

Me: Either I'm starting to go insane or there are twin objects and people?

Kero: This is the work of the Twin Card.

Me: The Twin Card? Are they the Twin?

We saw the Twin Card. 双 Twin's visible form is two, pastel-yellow, small children wearing costumes like those of jesters; with long sleeves, two pointed hats topped with pom-poms, many-pointed collars ending in pom-poms, pom-pom buttons down their fronts, and shoes with long toe points ending in pom-poms. One of them has a pink tuft of hair on the forehead, while the other has a blue tuft, implying they are a girl and a boy (fraternal twins), respectively.

Kero: That's the Twin Card.

Me: Wow. Okay then.

I knocked them down.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and sucked in the Twin Card. They were a Clow Card.

Me: Yes!

With 7 more days to go before the Big Test with Yue, I had to kick it into high gear. We had 6 days left till the Anti-Fairy War.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and a malevolent extraterrestrial race destroyed.

Titan A.E. is one of my all time favorites. It's one of the most amazing science-fiction movies ever made. But the audience lost interest in it. But it was still a great movie because of the plot and more. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Cards are The Sand and The Through. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	827. Money Can't Buy Everything

At a local graveyard in Missouri, we were at two graves with the names of Qin's parents on them. We were paying our respects to them whose lives were senselessly cut short by the evil Russian Mafia. Rendering Qin an orphan forced to live on the streets.

G1 Bumblebee: So this is the graveyard where your parents were buried, Qin?

Qin: Yes.

Scrapper: Before you say anything, Scavenger, you can't put more dirt onto the graves of Qin's parents.

Hook: Yeah. We don't want to defile those graves.

Scavenger: I know.

Lincoln: I can't believe that the Russian Mafia did this.

Me: The Mafia is pure evil. They have zero respect for the law and have absolutely no regard for the value of human life at all.

Nico: I know.

Venom: We just wish we were there to kill those mobsters before they murdered your family!

Me: I know Venom. But they are already dead. I brought them all to justice and killed every single one of them. Interpol did the rest and either brought them to prison or killed them.

Venom: Good riddance.

Laney: Yeah.

Qin: I still remember the lullaby my mom would sing to me every night.

Me: Can we hear it?

Qin: Sure.

Qin sang Secret Garden's Sleepsong.

Qin: (Singing Divinely)

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, lai-lay

We saw the beauty of the aurora borealis appear and it was beautiful and when the song was done we were crying.

Lana: (Crying) That was beautiful!

Lola: (Crying) Why would the mob do this!?

Lori: (Crying) They are literally monsters!

Lisa: Usually I don't show emotions like this but... (CRYING HARD)

Dexter hugged Lisa, Joey hugged Laney, Winston hugged Lola, Lincoln was hugged by Earth, Lilly, Ariel's Sisters and Paige and everyone was hugged. I had tears streaming down my face. Everyone was crying.

Then a white light shined down from the heavens and standing in the light was Qin's parents, Nathan and Sakuya Cheng.

Qin saw them for the first time in 3 years.

Qin: Mom? Dad?

Nathan: Hi sweetheart.

Sakuya: My sweet Qin.

Qin: MOM! DAD!

She went and hugged them for the first time in 3 years! It was an emotional reunion.

Qin: (Crying) I miss you guys so much!

Sakuya: We miss you too Sweetheart.

Nathan: But we're so happy that you are in good hands.

Nico: Mr. and Mrs. Cheng. It's so good to see you both again.

Sakuya: Nico. It's great to see you again too.

Nathan: Thank you so much for looking out for our Qin. We love her so much.

Nico: I know. She's like a little sister to me and I will always be there for her.

Sakuya: We know Nico. And J.D. we can't thank you enough for bringing those men that killed us to Justice.

Me: I did what I had to do Sakuya. What those men did to you was completely unforgivable.

Nathan: That's true. But please take care of our daughter. We love her.

Me: We all love her. And she is very strong.

Sakuya: We know. Qin, never forget that we love you and we will always be with you.

Qin: I know mom. I miss you both so much. But I know you will be with me right here in my heart.

Nathan: That's our baby girl.

Sakuya: Take care Qin.

They went back up to heaven.

Me: I'm glad your parents can now be at peace Qin.

Qin: Me too J.D.

Bobby: Feel better, Qin?

Qin: Yeah. I finally got closure.

Me: I'm glad.

We later went back home. Along the way Nico caught a Carbink and a Goodra.

* * *

At the estate we were watching the Godzilla movies. Earlier in the middle of the city I caught the Through Card as it was going a bunch of buildings like a trickster. 抜 The Through's card form shows a young woman dressed in a flowing gown of the Oriental style, with long Chinese-styled hair; put into two loops at the top of the head held by a large bead, then falling into a very long tail. She wears ball-shaped earrings and has an oval-shaped gem on her forehead. She is pictured jumping through a silver, presumably solid, disk.

Qin: Hey Yuko, I heard you all had to go through a terrible ordeal with Godzilla.

Yuko: We sure did Qin. It was a completely different Godzilla than the one that we know and faced.

Qin: What happened?

Me: That was a horrifying ordeal they all went through 20,000 years into the future.

I revealed what happened during the events of 20,000 Years of Terror.

* * *

At the dawn of the 21st century, the Earth became overrun by terrifying gigantic creatures known as kaiju. Humanity's military might was no match for these beasts, and millions of people perished at their hands. The most infamous among the kaiju was Godzilla, an unstoppable monster that killed everything in his path, be it monster or man. An alien race known as the Exif arrived on the Earth during this time, aiming to convert humanity to its religion in its time of great despair. This was followed by the appearance of the Bilusaludo, a technologically advanced race seeking to immigrate to Earth following the destruction of their home planet. The Bilusaludo promised that if humanity would grant them asylum on the Earth, they would rid the planet of Godzilla. By 2046, the Bilusaludo were close to completing their ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon: Mechagodzilla. However, Godzilla breached the facility in Hamamatsu before Mechagodzilla could be activated, and the Bilusaludo were forced to abandon their creation. This decisive defeat of the United Earth at Godzilla's hands was the final straw, and the planet's central government organized a desperate plan to evacuate 15,000 humans from the planet and search for a new homeworld elsewhere in the universe. 10,000 passengers boarded the Oratio, bound for Kepler-452, while another 5,000 were to board the Aratrum, bound for Tau Ceti-e. As young Haruo Sakaki was being escorted onto the Aratrum by Daichi Tani, he witnessed Godzilla appear over the horizon and obliterate one of the shuttles heading toward the ship with his atomic breath. The shuttle crashed to the ground and destroyed the bus carrying Haruo's parents to the ship. Haruo never forgot what happened to his parents, and developed a burning desire to avenge their deaths and destroy Godzilla.

Approximately 22 years after the Aratrum fled the Earth, it finally reaches the target destination of Tau-e. The ship's passengers have dwindled to 4,000, and resources are becoming extremely scarce. A Landing Ship carrying many elderly passengers, including Daichi Tani, is prepared to descend to the planet's surface to determine if it is inhabitable. Haruo, now a captain aboard the ship, believes that the Central Committee aims to rid the Aratrum of its elderly population and is sending these passengers to their deaths. Taking matters into his own hands, Haruo seals himself with a large amount of explosives inside a Landing Ship and threatens to set them off if the landing mission isn't called off. Haruo is contacted by Daichi Tani, who explains that he and the other passengers volunteered for this mission because they are too old and tired to continue living aboard the Aratrum. In Tani's own words, he would prefer to finally die on land rather than in space. Haruo begs his adoptive grandfather not to go through with the mission, but soldiers breach the Landing Ship and arrest Haruo. Haruo can only watch helplessly from a prison cell as the Landing Ship explodes upon entering Tau-e's atmosphere. Metphies, an Exif archbishop and colonel aboard the ship, enters Haruo's cell and says he has come to hear his confession, but in reality is there to give Haruo classified data regarding Godzilla so he can complete his anti-Godzilla plan. Haruo believes that with the right strategy, humanity could have defeated Godzilla 22 years ago, but instead chose to retreat and leave the planet at his mercy. He aims to prove that Godzilla could be defeated, and anonymously publishes his anti-Godzilla plan aboard the ship. Meanwhile, the Central Committee convenes to discuss measures since Tau-e is confirmed to be uninhabitable. Endurph, the Exif cardinal, says that their computer, the Gematron, calculates that the Aratrum could successfully make the return trip to Earth instantaneously using its hyperdrives. The Committee weighs the possibility of returning to Earth, and rumors of a return to Earth begin spreading across the ship, along with Haruo's anti-Godzilla plan. Metphies visits the cabin of Bilusaludo technical officer Mulu-elu Galu-gu to discuss the proposed return to Earth. Galu-gu says he has read over the latest published version of Haruo's plan, and by the time he accessed it it already had over 400 views. Galu-gu says he finds the plan interesting and admires Haruo's determination, but thinks that even if this strategy had been employed 22 years ago, humanity still would have been unable to defeat Godzilla. He says that in that case, the Exif still would have been unable to conquer the Earth by brainwashing humanity using their religion. Metphies counters and says that had the Bilusaludo successfully completed Mechagodzilla and killed Godzilla with it, they would simply have turned it against humanity next. Both aliens agree that these scenarios are simply a matter of what-ifs from a time long past, and they are in the same situation as humanity now.

Eventually, the Central Committee approves the plan to return to Earth, and activates the Aratrum's hyperdrives. The ship emerges from hyperspace completely intact, and finds itself just outside of Earth's orbit. Reconnaissance Drones are sent into the planet's atmosphere to analyze the environment. The analysis concludes that at least 10,000 years have passed on Earth, and that the environmental conditions have changed considerably. Strange metallic particles float through the atmosphere, and a great deal of fog obscures the drones' vision. One drone detects seismic activity in a forested area of what once was Japan, and manages to capture the unmistakable roar of Godzilla just before going offline. Takeshi J. Hamamoto tries to suggest that the sound was caused by wind or some other natural cause, but Unberto Mori angrily declares that no one could ever forget Godzilla's roar. The Committee convenes to discuss further options since Godzilla is apparently still alive on the planet. Professor Martin Lazzari says that Godzilla may have survived all this time by undergoing periodic cycles of dormancy every few millennia, or that he somehow multiplied and only one individual is left. He also raises the possibility that Godzilla is simply immortal, as his existence already defies every existing law of biology. Metphies tells the Committee that he is prepared to reveal the author of the anti-Godzilla plan under two conditions. One, the Committee must drop all charges for leaking classified information; and two, Captain Haruo Sakaki must be released on bail. The Committee agrees, and Haruo is set free and allowed to propose his plan to the Central Committee. Haruo states that Godzilla's invincibility is derived from his asymmetrically permeable shield, an electromagnetic defense mechanism deployed from his body. He is certain that the shield is produced by a specific organ, and if they pay close attention when Godzilla deploys it, they may be able to pinpoint the organ's location. Haruo notes that the shield produces a noise when it deploys, and that if they can isolate the noise and play it back, they can determine at what exact points the shield collapses and redeploys. When the shield is down, they need to destroy the organ and send an EMP Probe into Godzilla's body before the organ regenerates. This theoretically should cause Godzilla's body to become overloaded with electromagnetic energy and make him explode. Haruo says that he will need at least 600 men to carry out the mission, which the Committee reluctantly grants.

Four companies of soldiers are deployed to the Earth's surface in Landing Ships, under the command of Colonel Eliott Leland. Haruo accompanies the expedition aboard a ship piloted by Leland, Metphies, and Major Rilu-elu Belu-be, still bound in handcuffs. Landing Ships begin dropping Thermo-Pressure Warheads onto the forest below to clear space for the ships to land. Haruo's company, Company A, touches down in a clearing while Companies B, C, and D station themselves near the old Tanzawa Pass to prepare the anti-Godzilla operation. Professor Martin requests permission from Leland to lead a scientific expedition into the forest to study the flora and fauna. Leland grants him a small number of soldiers to accompany him, while Haruo insists on coming as well. Leland agrees, but orders Sergeant Yuko Tani to watch over him. Haruo is shocked that Yuko, whose grandfather Daichi raised them both as children, volunteered for the mission. Yuko explains that she wanted a chance to meet with Haruo in person after her grandfather's death. She says that the Committee claimed it removed all of the explosives that Haruo had threatened to detonate, but that they were all still unaccounted for on the ship. She wonders if the Committee really did plan to reduce its elderly population and placed those explosives on Daichi's Landing Ship to ensure that the expedition would never return. Haruo says he wants to believe that the Committee isn't that corrupt, because he hates himself for not being able to trust his fellow man. He angrily says that Godzilla didn't just rob humanity of their home, but of basic human compassion and decency as well. While exploring the forest, Martin discovers that the plants are almost metallic, and their leaves are as sharp as razors. The team eventually comes upon what appear to be ruined buildings. Yuko is astonished to see a glimpse at humanity's old civilization for the first time in her life. Martin states that the buildings were able to be preserved because lichen used them as a seed bed, and the fungus was fossilized over time. Haruo falls to his knees and begins sobbing, saying that the Earth still remembered humanity after all this time. Meanwhile, a winged reptilian creature emerges from the forest with a soldier in its jaws and attacks Company A's base camp. The creature is joined by several more of its kind, which attack the soldiers. The soldiers open fire with their weapons and use Powered Suits to attack the monsters, but still suffer immense casualties. Martin and his team return to the camp and find the carcass of one of the creatures. Martin cuts off one of its teeth and brings it inside a Landing Ship for analysis. He determines using carbon dating that in reality nearly 20,000 years have passed on Earth. His analysis shows that both the creature and the plants from the forest share many similarities, and contain metallic material. He says that the winged creature in particular shares a large portion of its genome with Godzilla, and could be said to exist in the same family. The metallic particles in the atmosphere that produced the fog, he says, were most likely either pollen or chaff produced by the plants. Over the course of 20,000 years, Godzilla's DNA spread to the flora and fauna of Earth and created a new ecosystem built around his biology. Colonel Leland decides to abandon the mission, as the entire environment of Earth has become hostile and unsuitable for humanity. Haruo is infuriated and angrily pins Leland to a wall, saying that the Earth is still humanity's home. Leland says their best option is to colonize the moon and make occasional trips to Earth to obtain resources. Metphies agrees with Leland's plan, but points out that their Landing Ships were all damaged in the recent attack, and so they can't return to the Aratrum even if they want. Leland formulates a new plan to move through the Tanzawa Pass and join up with Companies B and C, then rendezvous with Company D to refuel and repair their Landing Ships and return to the Aratrum. Metphies says that their course is essentially identical to Haruo's original plan, but Leland makes it clear that they will make no attempt to draw out or engage Godzilla. In his words, this is simply a retreat mission.

Company A begins moving through the Tanzawa Pass, with its Landing Ship barely able to maintain flight. They are joined by Companies B and C as they begin to approach their destination. Aboard one of the ships, Metphies says that Haruo seems to be lost in thought. Haruo asks what the point of coming here was if they were just going to retreat again. Metphies says that neither Haruo nor Leland seem to understand Godzilla's purpose. He says that in the years the Exif have wandered through space, they have witnessed numerous civilizations like humanity meet their end at the hands of creatures similar to what humanity calls "Godzilla." Metphies believes that Godzilla is divine punishment for mankind's arrogance, and will never let them escape. True to Metphies' prediction, Godzilla appears near the pass and begins to approach. Leland orders all units to take evasive action, but Company A's Landing Ship begins to lose control and shows a risk of exploding. Metphies sets Haruo free of his bonds and tells him to do what his soul commands. Haruo boards a Hover Bike aboard the ship while Yuko, Metphies, and Martin evacuate the ship. Haruo takes off just as the ship explodes, and begins firing his Hover Bike's guns at Godzilla. Martin says that the bike can't do enough damage to provoke Godzilla to use his shield, so Haruo flies the bike high into the air and prepares to nose-dive directly into Godzilla. Just before Haruo can crash into Godzilla, a Multipodal Battery piloted by Leland opens fire on Godzilla. Haruo diverts his course and watches as Leland bombards Godzilla with artillery. Godzilla deploys his shield and fires his atomic breath at the Battery, killing Leland. Using data collected from the encounter, Galu-gu is able to pinpoint Godzilla's electromagnetic organ as existing in his dorsal plates. The remaining units assemble in a clearing, while Metphies contacts the Central Committee to inform them of Leland's death. Metphies assumes command of the mission, but tells the Committee that he will need to designate his authority to Haruo. The Committee tells Metphies to do whatever it takes to bring as many people back as possible. Metphies addresses the surviving soldiers and informs them that Haruo is now the commander of the operation. Haruo addresses the crowd next, and says that although their situation is dire, they can be proud as long as they do not yield to Godzilla. All they need to do, he says, is finish this battle, and end Godzilla's reign over the Earth. Haruo's plan is put back into action, with Galu-gu moving the explosive traps deeper into the pass and Belu-be and Adam Bindewald leading a fleet of Hover Bikes to draw Godzilla there. Multipodal Batteries and Powered Suits are put in position just outside the pass, where they will attack Godzilla once the traps are sprung.

Belu-be and Adam lead the Hover Bikes to Godzilla's location and open fire, turning his trajectory toward the Tanzawa Pass. Some of the bikes are destroyed when they accidentally crash, while others are obliterated by Godzilla's atomic breath. A flock of the winged creatures flies out of the forest below and attacks the Hover Bikes, which are able to mostly evade them. Haruo contacts Belu-be and Adam and tells them that they need to draw Godzilla into the pass quickly. Belu-be reports that they have lost 10 bikes already and are running low on gas. Haruo tells Adam to break from the formation and assemble six ace pilots to take command of Landing Ships. The ships will fly in front of Godzilla and drop Thermo-Pressure Warheads, creating a path to lead him into the valley more quickly. He says that if the pilots know their ship is being targeted by Godzilla, to eject immediately. Galu-gu remarks that if the ships are destroyed, they will be stranded and have no way to get home. Haruo simply replies that they are already home. Adam complies and assembles six pilots, then takes command of one of the ships. The ships fly in front of Godzilla and drop the thermobaric bombs, which draw Godzilla into the valley. Adam notices Godzilla target his ship and ejects just as the ship is destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath. Once Godzilla enters the target point, the explosive charges planted by Galu-gu's team are detonated, and the slopes surrounding the pass collapse onto Godzilla, burying him up to his chest in rubble. The Multipodal Batteries all begin opening fire on Godzilla, causing him to deploy his shield. The soldiers successfully isolate the noise generated by Godzilla's electromagnetic organ and play it back, allowing them to determine exactly when it will collapse. The Batteries open fire on Godzilla's back once the shield goes down, and destroy the organ. However, Godzilla's tissue regenerates in a matter of seconds, and the shield is restored. Haruo takes command of a Powered Suit and jumps onto Godzilla's back. He tells the artillery to open fire when the shield goes down, even though he could be hit by the attack as well. Galu-gu obliges, and the Batteries open fire on Godzilla's back again as soon as the shield collapses. The organ is destroyed again, and this time Haruo jams an EMP Probe into Godzilla's back. More Powered Suits follow, and numerous EMP Probes are sent into Godzilla's body. Godzilla begins breaking free of the rubble and forces several of the Powered Suits off of him. As the electromagnetic energy runs wild inside of Godzilla's body, he turns to Haruo and prepares to fire his atomic breath. Haruo exclaims that he has killed Godzilla, just as Godzilla completely explodes.

In the aftermath of the battle, Haruo and his allies stare at the remnants of Godzilla. Belu-be and Galu-gu remark that this creature truly was an unnatural monster. Professor Martin tells Haruo that in his opinion, the Godzilla they just killed probably isn't the same Godzilla that drove humanity from Earth in 2048. Haruo says that this Godzilla possessed the exact same appearance and abilities they had on record, but Martin says that is exactly why he thinks it is a different individual. Life is characterized by change and evolution, he says, and it is extremely unusual for a creature to remain completely unchanged for 20,000 years, especially one like Godzilla which has the ability to individually evolve. Martin proposes that this Godzilla was an offshoot of the original that inherited his form and abilities, and that for all they know there could still be more Godzillas in the world. Haruo is confident that they are prepared to confront more Godzillas if need be, because they just proved that Godzilla can be killed. Martin says he admires Haruo's confidence, but would prefer to never experience such a harrowing battle again. Suddenly, a powerful tremor causes the ground around them to shake. One soldier uses a computer to detect the source of the tremor, but the result tells him that it is within two kilometers. The computer detects a signal larger and stronger than Godzilla, as well as plasma energy. At that moment, a nearby mountain explodes, and the familiar dorsal plates of Godzilla emerge from the smoke. The computer detects that the creature is over 300 meters tall and 100,000 metric tons in weight. Haruo asks how this can be a living creature, but Martin says this makes perfect sense if Godzilla was able to continue to grow and evolve uninterrupted for 20,000 years. Haruo gives the order for as many people as possible to retreat, and numerous soldiers board Hover Bikes and Landing Ships. Metphies watches Godzilla from a nearby hill, and remarks that the "King of Destruction" has finally shown himself once again as Godzilla lets out a deafening roar. As the ships begin to fly away, Godzilla produces a super oscillatory wave from his mouth, which completely destroys the ships. As more soldiers try to evacuate on Hover Bikes, Haruo enters a Multipodal Battery and plans to distract Godzilla while the survivors escape. Godzilla watches the humans escaping, and turns slightly before whipping his tail through the air, producing a powerful shockwave that seemingly destroys all of the humans' forces in a fiery explosion. Haruo watches helplessly from the wreckage of the Multipodal Battery as Godzilla looms in the distance, and weakly vows that he will kill him.

* * *

Qin gasped in sheer horror!

Qin: That's terrible!

Me: Yeah. This was before we became Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But we showed that with our combined power we were able to destroy a massive monstrosity like Godzilla.

Laney: That was one of our most harrowing and most action packed battles.

Me: I was able to defeat Godzilla with a Spirit Bomb with energy from all over the Galaxy.

Qin: Wow!

Skids: Me and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons weren't there to kill the first Godzilla. But we were there to kill the second one.

Me: Yeah. We killed 2 more Godzilla's actually. We killed one in New York City and one in Japan. The one in Japan was terrorizing the country for 65 years and we destroyed him using the same method that was used to kill him back in 1954: The Oxygen Destroyer.

Qin: What was that?

Me: It's a terrifying chemical weapon and classified as a weapon of mass destruction.

I pulled up the schematics for the Oxygen Destroyer.

* * *

The Oxygen Destroyer is a heavy device composed of a metal capsule with a glass central chamber. Within this chamber is a second capsule attached by rods at either end. Contained within the capsule is a large amount of what would be later known as Micro-Oxygen, the weapon's payload. Numerous gauges and pressure meters are present on the larger capsule. To operate the Oxygen Destroyer, the two ends of the larger capsule have to be pushed inwards. This causes the rods securing the inner capsule to pull apart, releasing the Micro-oxygen within.

* * *

Qin: It looks more like a bomb.

Me: It does doesn't it. But this is the result of what happens with the Oxygen Destroyer.

I showed then a video of what happened to the first Godzilla back in 1954 and how the Oxygen Destroyer killed it. The Oxygen Destroyer released a massively violent reaction that made it look like the water was boiling and it was destroying all the oxygen in the water and Godzilla died and turned into a skeleton and was destroyed!

Qin gasped in shock.

Qin: Wow!

Me: I know. We were shocked ourselves when we killed Japan's Godzilla.

Laney: Yeah it was awful.

Qin: Didn't Godzilla destroy all of Tokyo back then?

Me: Yes. Let me show you.

I showed her the footage of what happened back in 1954. She saw all of Tokyo, Japan completely reduced to rubble and flaming debris.

Me: This was taken 65 years ago in 1954. Godzilla's first appearance caught Japan and the whole world completely off guard. Thousands of people died and not many people that saw him up close lived to tell about it. Damage back then was in the billions. Today it would be worth hundreds of trillions.

Qin: That's horrifying! I can't believe that Godzilla had such destructive power.

Carol: All the Kaiju have incredible power.

Qin: How was Godzilla created?

Me: Godzilla was made in 1954 by the USA because of the testing of the most powerful thermonuclear bomb ever detonated by the U.S.

I pulled up the footage of Castle Bravo.

Me: Castle Bravo.

* * *

Castle Bravo was the first in a series of high-yield thermonuclear weapon design tests conducted by the United States at Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands, as part of Operation Castle. Detonated on March 1, 1954, the device was the most powerful nuclear device detonated by the United States and its first lithium deuteride fueled thermonuclear weapon. Castle Bravo's yield was 15 megatons of TNT, 2.5 times the predicted 6.0 megatons, due to unforeseen additional reactions involving 7Li, which led to the unexpected radioactive contamination of areas to the east of Bikini Atoll. At the time, it was most powerful artificial explosion in history.

Fallout from the detonation fell on residents of Rongelap and Utirik atolls and spread around the world. The inhabitants of the islands were not evacuated until three days later and suffered radiation sickness. Twenty-three crew members of the Japanese fishing vessel Daigo Fukuryū Maru ("Lucky Dragon No. 5") were also contaminated by fallout, experiencing acute radiation syndrome. The blast incited international reaction over atmospheric thermonuclear testing.

The Bravo Crater is located at 11°41′50″N 165°16′19″E. The remains of the Castle Bravo causeway are at 11°42′6″N 165°17′7″E.

The device was mounted in a "shot cab" on an artificial island built on a reef off Namu Island, in the Bikini Atoll. A sizable array of diagnostic instruments was trained on it, including high-speed cameras trained through an arc of mirror towers around the shot cab.

The detonation took place at 06:45 on March 1, 1954, local time (18:45 on February 28 GMT).

When Bravo was detonated, within one second it formed a fireball almost 4.5 miles (7.2 km) across. This fireball was visible on Kwajalein atoll over 250 miles (400 km) away. The explosion left a crater 6,500 feet (2,000 m) in diameter and 250 feet (76 m) in depth. The mushroom cloud reached a height of 47,000 feet (14,000 m) and a diameter of 7 miles (11 km) in about a minute, a height of 130,000 feet (40 km) and 62 mi (100 km) in diameter in less than 10 minutes and was expanding at more than 100 meters per second (360 km/h; 220 mph). As a result of the blast, the cloud contaminated more than 7,000 square miles (18,000 km2) of the surrounding Pacific Ocean, including some of the surrounding small islands like Rongerik, Rongelap, and Utirik.

In terms of energy released (usually measured in TNT equivalence), Castle Bravo was about 1,000 times more powerful than each of the atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II. Castle Bravo is the fifth largest nuclear explosion in history, exceeded by the Soviet tests of Tsar Bomba at approximately 50 Mt, Test 219 at 24.2 Mt, and two other ≈20 Mt Soviet tests in 1962 at Novaya Zemlya.

The yield of 15 megatons was 3 times that of the 5 Mt predicted by its designers. The cause of the higher yield was an error made by designers of the device at Los Alamos National Laboratory. They considered only the lithium-6 isotope in the lithium-deuteride secondary to be reactive; the lithium-7 isotope, accounting for 60% of the lithium content, was assumed to be inert. It was expected that the lithium-6 isotope would absorb a neutron from the fissioning plutonium and emit an alpha particle and tritium in the process, of which the latter would then fuse with the deuterium and increase the yield in a predicted manner. Lithium-6 indeed reacted in this manner.

It was assumed that the lithium-7 would absorb one neutron, producing lithium-8, which decays (through beryllium-8) to a pair of alpha particles on a timescale of seconds, vastly longer than the timescale of nuclear detonation. When lithium-7 is bombarded with energetic neutrons, rather than simply absorbing a neutron, it captures the neutron and decays almost instantly into an alpha particle, a tritium nucleus, and another neutron. As a result, much more tritium was produced than expected, the extra tritium fusing with deuterium and producing an extra neutron. The extra neutron produced by fusion and the extra neutron released directly by lithium-7 decay produced a much larger neutron flux. The result was greatly increased fissioning of the uranium tamper and increased yield.

This resultant extra fuel (both lithium-6 and lithium-7) contributed greatly to the fusion reactions and neutron production and in this manner greatly increased the device's explosive output. The test used lithium with a high percentage of lithium-7 only because lithium-6 was then scarce and expensive; the later Castle Union test used almost pure lithium-6. Had sufficient lithium-6 been available, the usability of the common lithium-7 might not have been discovered.

The unexpectedly high yield of the device severely damaged many of the permanent buildings on the control site island on the far side of the atoll. Little of the desired diagnostic data on the shot was collected; many instruments designed to transmit their data back before being destroyed by the blast were instead vaporized instantly, while most of the instruments that were expected to be recovered for data retrieval were destroyed by the blast.

* * *

Qin: Whoa! It was that powerful back then!?

Me: Yeah. It was supposed to be a 5 Megaton nuclear blast. But it increased by 200% to 15 Megatons. Making it the most powerful nuclear bomb ever detonated by the United States of America.

Qin: Wow! That's powerful. Also that reminds me. I heard you all saved the entire town of Dante's Peak.

Me: That was one of our most Heroic Adventures. I'll be right back.

I went to my room and brought down a newspaper of what happened. On the front page was the whole town of Dante's Peak in Washington State completely destroyed and wiped off the map and the volcano showed a huge resemblance to Mount St. Helens when it erupted back in 1980. In big bold words was "Dante's Peak Obliterated by Volcanic Eruption"

Qin: Whoa! That whole town is gone!

Nico: That is terrible!

Me: It was. I called a press conference in Washington D.C. and told everyone what happened.

I played the footage of the press conference from after that.

Me (On the computer): Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your activities again but less than 24 hours ago, a massive volcanic eruption of Mount St. Helens strength completely destroyed the little town of Dante's Peak in Washington state. The volcano produced a powerful level 6 Eruption on the Volcanic Explosivity Index chart and there is nothing left of the whole town. Me, Varie and my friends Vince Pusateri, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Fu, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Dawn, and the Loud siblings all responded to this catastrophe and got everyone out of there. There are no casualties but the whole town of Dante's Peak in it's entirety is a complete and total loss. The evacuation warnings came too late and it was mass panic among the entire town. That volcano completely destroyed the entire town and there is nothing left of it now.

Qin: Wow! You guys did a great deed!

Me: It was a powerful day for us.

Qin: But what is the Volcanic Explosivity Index?

Nicole: I can answer that. That's the gauge Volcanologists use to measure the explosive power of a volcanic eruption.

Nicole pulled out a chart that showed the scale and the volcanoes that erupted over all of history with that level of power.

* * *

With indices running from 0 to 8, the VEI associated with an eruption is dependent on how much volcanic material is thrown out, to what height, and how long the eruption lasts. The scale is logarithmic from VEI-2 and up; an increase of 1 index indicates an eruption that is 10 times as powerful. As such there is a discontinuity in the definition of the VEI between indices 1 and 2. The lower border of the volume of ejecta jumps by a factor of one hundred, from 10,000 to 1,000,000 m3 (350,000 to 35,310,000 cu ft), while the factor is ten between all higher indices. In the following table, the frequency of each VEI indicates the approximate frequency of new eruptions of that VEI or higher.

Examples

0 104 m3 Hawaiian Effusive 100 m continuous negligible none

Hoodoo Mountain (c. 7050 BC),[3] Erebus (1963), Kīlauea (1977), Socorro Island (1993), Mawson Peak (2006), Dallol (2011), Piton de la Fournaise (2017)

1 104 m3 Hawaiian / Strombolian Gentle 100 m – 1 km daily minor none

Stromboli (since Roman times), Nyiragongo (2002), Raoul Island (2006)

2 106 m3 Strombolian / Vulcanian Explosive 1–5 km every two weeks moderate none

Unzen (1792), Cumbre Vieja (1949), Galeras (1993), Sinabung (2010)

3 107 m3 Vulcanian / Peléan/Sub-Plinian Catastrophic 3–15 km 3 months substantial possible

Lassen Peak (1915), Nevado del Ruiz (1985), Soufrière Hills (1995), Ontake (2014)

4 0.1 km3 Peléan / Plinian/Sub-Plinian Cataclysmic 10 km (Plinian or sub-Plinian) 18 months substantial definite

Laki (1783), Kīlauea (1790), Mayon (1814), Pelée (1902), Colima (1913), Sakurajima (1914), Katla (1918), Galunggung (1982), Eyjafjallajökull (2010), Nabro (2011), Calbuco (2015)

5 1 km3 Peléan/Plinian Paroxysmic 10 km (Plinian) 12 years substantial significant

Vesuvius (79), Fuji (1707), Tarawera (1886), Agung (1963), St. Helens (1980), El Chichón (1982), Hudson (1991), Puyehue (2011)

6 10 km3 Plinian / Ultra-Plinian Colossal 20 km 50–100 yrs substantial substantial

Lake Laach Volcano (c. 10,950 BC), Nevado de Toluca (8,550 BC), Veniaminof (c. 1750 BC), Lake Ilopango (450), Ceboruco (930), Huaynaputina (1600), Krakatoa (1883), Santa Maria (1902), Novarupta (1912), Pinatubo (1991)

7 100 km3 Ultra-Plinian Super-colossal 20 km 500–1,000 yrs substantial substantial

Valles Caldera (1,264,000 BC), Phlegraean Fields (37,000 BC), Aira Caldera (22,000 BC), Mount Mazama (c. 5,700 BC), Kikai Caldera (4,300 BC), Cerro Blanco (c. 2300 BC), Thera (c. 1620 BC), Taupo (180), Baekdu (946), Samalas (1257), Tambora (1815)

8 1000 km3 Ultra-Plinian Mega-colossal 20 km 50,000 yrs vast vast

La Garita (26,300,000 BC), Cerro Galán (2,200,000 BC), Huckleberry Ridge Tuff (2,100,000 BC), Yellowstone (630,000 BC), Whakamaru (in TVZ) (254,000 BC), Toba (74,000 BC), Taupo (25,360 BC)

About 40 eruptions of VEI-8 magnitude within the last 132 million years (Mya) have been identified, of which 30 occurred in the past 36 million years. Considering the estimated frequency is on the order of once in 50,000 years, there are likely many such eruptions in the last 132 Mya that are not yet known. Based on incomplete statistics, other authors assume that at least 60 VEI-8 eruptions have been identified. The most recent is Lake Taupo's Oruanui eruption, more than 27,000 years ago, which means that there have not been any Holocene eruptions with a VEI of 8.

There have been at least 10 eruptions of VEI-7 in the last 10,000 years. There are also 58 plinian eruptions, and 13 caldera-forming eruptions, of large, but unknown magnitudes. By 2010, the Global Volcanism Program of the Smithsonian Institution had catalogued the assignment of a VEI for 7,742 volcanic eruptions that occurred during the Holocene (the last 11,700 years) which account for about 75% of the total known eruptions during the Holocene. Of these 7,742 eruptions, about 49% have a VEI of ≤ 2, and 90% have a VEI ≤ 3.

* * *

Qin: Wow! I had no idea Volcanoes pack that much explosive power.

Nicole: It takes a lot of study and a lot of volcanic pressure.

Qin: Wow. So the volcano near Dante's Peak had a level 6 eruption so that makes it a Colossal eruption.

Nicole: Exactly. They pack as much power as Krakatoa did when it erupted back in 1883. They only happen once every 100 years.

Me: And when Mount Sibo erupted just recently it had a level 7 eruption.

Qin: So a Super-Colossal eruption.

Nicole: Exactly. Those happen once every 1,000 years. Those are like what happened when Mount Tambora erupted back in 1815.

Qin: Wow. But what about level 8? What is that one?

Me: That is for Supervolcano Eruptions. Supervolcanoes are 100 times more powerful than level 7 and the most recent Supervolcano eruption was Mount Taupo back 26,500 years ago.

Nicole: Exactly. These volcanic eruptions happen once every 100,000 years. And the next Supervolcano Eruption is in Yellowstone National Park. That's scheduled to blow at anytime. But not for at least a couple of thousand years.

Qin: Why is Yellowstone gonna blow?

Me: Volcanologists and Geologists have discovered a massive pocket of lava right underneath it. It's 960 cubic miles wide and when Yellowstone erupts, it will plunge the whole planet into the next ice age.

I pulled up a simulation on the computer of what will happen when Yellowstone erupts and it showed that Earth will be locked in a lasting Ice Age that will last for hundreds of years.

Qin: Wow! That's horrifying! And all that magma is under Yellowstone?

Me: Yeah. That's why I have a feeling we're going to leave the planet before Yellowstone blows.

Qin: I have a feeling you're right.

Me: But there are other volcanoes on other planets that are thousands of times more powerful than Yellowstone.

Qin: Really?

Me: Yep. And a prominent example is the Io Hyper Eruption on Jupiter's moon Io.

I showed her a picture of the powerful Hyper Eruption from August of 2013 and she was stunned.

Qin: Whoa! That is powerful!

Lola: It sure is. I didn't know Io had such power.

Laney: Same here.

Qin: Maria, where does Horsea sleep? In your arms or in a fish bowl?

Maria: She sleeps in either one.

Horsea: Yep. And I'm okay with both.

* * *

Later we received a call from one of the richest families in the country: the Rich's. They are the richest family in the world with a net worth of $25,000,000,000.00 and today it would be worth $724,000,000,000,000.00 They are easily the richest of all next to us and Scrooge McDuck. We got word that Richie's parents Richard Rich Sr. and Regina Rich have been kidnapped and are being held hostage to get to the Rich fortune. We were over at the Rich Estate in North Carolina.

Me: WOW!

Lola: Wow! The Rich house is amazing!

Nico: It sure is. I've heard so much about the Rich Family and how they help people around the world and more.

Vince: That is so amazing.

Me: And look at that. They have their faces on a mountain. That is an iconic feat.

We saw Mount Richmore.

Me: Amazing.

With us was our newest recruits James Maxfield and his friends Seia and Sylvia. James Maxfield was a kid with brown hair, brown eyes, a red scarf around his neck, a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Seia is a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and black Japanese style school uniform and Sylvia has black hair with her hair in a bun and blue eyes and she had a red shirt and black sweater and a red skirt and red shoes. James gave me the Time Card. 時 Time's visible form in the anime series and in the Sakura Card is of a robed, old man with a long beard and pointed ears, carrying a large hourglass. And Seia gave me the Return Card. 戻 Return's visible form resembles a swift-moving, tangible black mist. Its Sakura Card image displays a young female holding a blue hourglass. However, for some reason, in its Clow Card form, it is shown holding a blue clock with wings (in reverse form running counterclockwise in respect of its power to "rewind" the time around its user for them to see past events) instead.

James M.: It's such an honor to work with you J.D.

Seia: Yeah.

Me: I'm glad you 3 could join us.

Bella: Me too.

James M.: I can't wait to bust some bad guys.

Me: We will.

We went into the estate and we were greeted by Cadbury.

Cadbury: Welcome Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Thank you Cadbury. Wow. This house is amazing.

Cadbury: Thank you Master J.D.

Me: We got word that Richie's parents were nabbed so we came to help.

Cadbury: Oh thank God.

Richie Rich, the richest boy in the world next to me came.

Richie: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: Richie Rich. It's truly an honor to meet one of the richest people in the world.

Richie: You too J.D. I love all of your adventures.

Me: It's mutual. But Richie do you know who might want to kidnap your parents?

Richie: I sure do. Lawrence Van Dough.

Richie told us about his history.

* * *

Lawrence Van Dough joined Rich Inc. in the past, eventually working his way up to financial executive. It is implied that he is unhappy in his job, as he envies the Rich family's success. He succeeds in bombing their private jet (which they survive) and framing the butler Cadbury, at which point he takes over Rich Industries and fires nearly all the Rich family's servants and employees. He later deliberately rescues the Riches in order to gain access to the family vault inside Mount Richmore.

After Richard and Regina Rich open the vault, he excitedly walks inside only to find that there is nothing in the vault except antiques and family memories. He is very angry and demands an explanation to where the riches are and finds out that they are all in the banks, stock market and real estate as the Rich family do not value money.

When Richie arrives at Mount Richmore to rescue his parents, Van Dough attempts to shoot him, but he is unharmed thanks to one of Professor Keenbean's inventions, which rendered his clothes bulletproof. After a climatic showdown on the face of Mount Richmore, Richie's dad fires Van Dough, even though he has made a lifelong practice of never terminating employees. Van Dough is fired and arrested, and later is seen watching Richie and his friends play a baseball game, while apart of his work release program, has to clean the Rich property.

* * *

Me: That's awful! So Van Dough and his cronies are out to kill you all to get your fortune of over $724 trillion.

Richie: That's right. But he should've gone after you guys. You have more money than I do.

Me: Well that's true. But our estate in Gotham Royal York in Michigan is like a massive impenetrable fortress with security 100 times more powerful and more tight than Fort Knox.

Richie: Wow. That's amazing.

Me: I guess he picked you because it was easier and he wanted all that money for himself.

Richie: That may be.

Me: You called the right people Richie. But we have a couple of things to share with you. And I believe you know this face.

Scrooge McDuck came up to him.

Richie: Scrooge McDuck!

Scrooge: (Scottish Accent) Aye lad. Pleasure to meet ya Richie.

Richie: You too.

Scrooge: Richie, I know you think that being rich is all it's cracked up to be. But trust me. It's not.

Me: That's right Richie. Having all the money in the world is one thing. But there are some things that money can never buy.

Lori: Like love.

Luna: Friendship.

Me: Or power.

Richie: I guess you guys are right. Maybe money isn't everything after all.

Me: That's right Richie. We don't let the love of money go to our heads. We may be filthy rich, but we don't let it control us. No pun intended.

Richie: I know. But thank you guys. I will do my best to get friends the right way.

Me: And you can start with us. We'll gladly be your friends and help you. And after this is done, we're gonna place you and your family under the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Richie: I greatly appreciate that.

Me: Think nothing of it. Lets go show that freak that no one steals from our friends and gets away with it.

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

Outside, Optimus Prime was showing Ben as Omniprime how to transform.

Omniprime: (tries to transform into vehicle mode)Dammit! Guess I should've practiced on transforming.

Optimus Prime: Take it easy, Ben. Relax. Think of the vehicle you want to transform into.

Omniprime did that and was able to transform into vehicle mode.

Omniprime: Perfect! Van Dough won't know what hit him!

Me: Good job Ben. Now we are ready.

Ben now looked like an awesome Limo.

We were hiding in the bushes and we saw Van Dough and his bodyguard, Ferguson, and some of his lackeys get into the "Limo." They had Regina and Richard Sr. tied up and were about to head to the vault at Mount Richmore when Ben slammed his door and they were trapped.

We had our guns and swords drawn and we were ready to fight!

Me: Van Dough, you and your lackey's are under arrest!

Van Dough: For what!?

Me: Kidnapping, Attempted Capital Murder, Destruction of Public Property, Fraud and Theft.

Nico: Van Dough, you have failed this city!

Me: And this whole planet!

James M.: So come on out or we'll kill you.

Me: We need him alive James. We're gonna throw him in our prisons.

James M.: Oh sorry.

Ben kicked them out and we punched and kicked some of his lackeys and sent them crashing into rocks and knocked them out.

Bella went Ultimate Bella.

Bella: IONSTORM!

Bella activated the power of the Drej and fired blasts of ion lasers at some of the thugs and the blasts went through their hearts and killed them.

Laney got Regina and Richard Sr. out and untied them.

Richard Sr.: Thank you all so much Laney.

Laney: You're welcome Mr. Rich. But you better go hide. This is gonna get ugly.

Regina: Good idea.

They hid.

Lana fired blasts of ice lightning and froze the thugs and shattered them. Killing them.

Lola fired powerful blasts of fire and burned them into ash!

Nico: You thugs have failed this world!

The 3-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and he fired a green beam from his eyes and froze a bunch of thugs and shattered them into millions of pieces.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted a bunch of thugs.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Skids: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Liquid Nitrogen rifle 100-fold.

Bobby S.: Watch me babe! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Bobby's right arm device and it enhanced his Crystal Powers 100-fold.

Skids and Bobby Santiago: NITROGEN ABSOLUTE ZERO SWORD!

Bobby formed a sword of pure sapphire and Skids fired his liquid nitrogen rifle and it merged with his sword and it had a temperature of -459.67˚ Fahrenheit or Absolute Zero. The sword had brutally cold mist coming off of the blade was incredible! Bobby slashed a bunch of thugs and they froze into ice instantly and shattered into powder!

Me: Wow! That was cold! BRRRRR!

Lori: That literally was incredibly cold!

Lisa: But is was indeed very clever.

Bella: CLOCKWORK!

Bella fired a time ray and it disintegrated some of the thugs into dust.

Me: That was awesome Bella.

Bella: Thanks.

Nico: Yeah.

Venom: Time to show that we mean business! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Venom's right arm device and it enhanced his Symbiote abilities 100-fold.

Hook: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Venom and Hook: SYMBIOTIC BOULDER SLAM!

Hook lifted up a boulder and threw it and Venom got his Symbiote Matter onto the boulder and it turned into a ravenous maceball and it chomped a bunch of thugs into carnage filled gore.

Once all the thugs were gone we set our sights on Van Dough.

Me: Now you will see the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Scourge McDuck: Lets get him with our Final Smashes lads! MIDAS HAMMER GOLDSLAM!

Scoorge McDuck formed a hammer made of pure 24 Karat Gold and slammed it into Van Dough's foot with devastating force.

BLAAAAANNNGGGGGGGG!

Van Dough: (IN EXCRUCIATING PAIN) OOOWWW! OOHH OHHH OHHH OW OW OW OW OW!

Richie: This is for messing with my family. GOLD ANVIL KNOCKOUT!

Richie fired a beam of gold energy into the air and it turned into an anvil made of solid gold and it landed on Van Dough's head with a nasty clang!

CCCCCCLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Me: OOOOOHHH! That's gonna sting!

Nico: Not as much as this will.

Van Dough: (Stupidly) Which way did he go George? Which Way did he go?

Nico: Right here.

POW!

Nico and Regina then punched him in the face and knocked out most of his teeth and knocked him out.

Me: You're under arrest Van Dough.

The FBI came and grabbed him.

Van Dough was found guilty of his crimes in Federal Court and he was sentenced to 6,234 years in the Uranus Prison.

Me: That takes care of that clod.

Richard Sr.: Thank you so much for saving us J.D.

Me: Think nothing of it Mr. Rich. We were just doing what we had to do to save those that are precious to us.

Regina: I'm glad.

Richie: (To the viewers) Having all the money in the world may be a good thing but it never brings you happiness or any of the good things in life. Like friendship or love or power.

Me: You got that right Richie.

We moved the Rich Estate and land to Gotham Royal York and placed the whole Rich Family under our protection.

* * *

At the beach we saw a bunch of kids being attacked by the Sand Card. 砂 One of Sand's visible forms is a flow of sand that moves vaguely like a serpent. Its card form, never seen as a visible spirit, depicts a woman with elbow-length hair that seems to be in braids, dressed in Arabic clothes (harem pants, crop top, sleeves and shoes) and is seemingly made of sand. Covering its ears are what appear to be circular disks, and an oval, red gem featured prominently on its forehead.

Me: It's the Sand Card.

I fired a powerful blast of ice and froze it.

Me: RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!

I held out my hand and an energy card formed and it sucked in the Sand Card and it was a Clow Card again.

Me: Gotcha. That's four Clow Cards in one day.

6 Clow Cards were left to Capture.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another villain brought to justice.

Richie Rich with McCauley Caulkin was awesome! That movie was a strong example that shows that money can never buy the most important things of all. Darkhai let me use his OC's for this one. Credit goes to you for them. Thanks man. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next cards are the Voice Card and the Lock Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	828. DOGS VS CATS

In the middle of the city, Maria and William were both enjoying their 1 year date.

William: Happy 1 year anniversary, Maria.

Maria: Same to you, William. (they kiss each other)

?: This is gonna be the last anniversary you two will ever have!

The two of them and Horsea turned to see a group of 6 Jokerz thugs pointing guns at them.

Jokerz thug #1: You two are gonna pay for killing most of our pals. And this time, Knudson and those other heroes ain't here to save ya!

Maria: (sees something behind them and smirks) You guys might want to look behind you.

Jokerz thug #1: Oh please! How stupid do you think-

Jokerz thug #2 (looks behind them): Uh, dude?

They turn to see the S.P.D. Rangers there.

Jokerz thug #1: Oh, fuck me!

Sydney Drew: Yep! Fuck you! (punches thug in the stomach)

POW!

William: Wow!

Z kicked a thug in the face and ripped his arm out of its socket. It was a brutal fight that left 5 Jokerz dead.

Spiderman and Brawn arrived.

Spiderman: Man, you guys did a number on these morons.

Brawn: (counts the number of dead Jokerz bodies) Wait. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... where's the sixth one?

Jack Landers: Right here.

The 6th was trapped inside a card.

William: Wow! That's so cool!

Cruger: Well done to all of you. We should introduce ourselves. We are Space Patrol Delta. I'm Commander Anubis Cruger.

Jack Landers: I'm Jack Landers, The Red Ranger.

Sky: I'm Sky Tate. The Blue Ranger.

Bridge: I'm Bridge Carson. The Green Ranger.

Z: I'm Elizabeth Delgado. But Everyone calls me Z. I'm the Yellow Ranger.

Sydney Drew: I'm Sydney Drew. The Pink Ranger.

Sam: And I'm Sam, the Omega Ranger.

William: It's an honor. I'm William Dunbar, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd in Command of the Redemption Squad.

Spiderman: Name's Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spiderman.

Brawl: I'm Brawl. Autobot Transformer.

Cruger: It's an honor to meet you. We heard so many great things about Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Z: They are an amazing force of good.

Cruger: Indeed.

William: How did you all contain this Jokerz Gang member in this card here?

Sydney Drew: It's a very sophisticated system we have. We used our morphers to judge him and imprison him and then contain him in these cards.

Jokerz member: Let me out of here! I will kill you for this!

William: That is amazing!

Maria: It sure is. This is a genius way to capture criminals and put them in prison for good.

Z: It also saves a lot of space.

William: That's really ingenious.

Sky: Thanks.

William: Lets head back to the estate so we can talk.

Cruger: Good idea.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV while eating our dinner. Earlier I captured the Lock Card. 錠 Lock's visible form is a small green and yellow padlock with a front mounted drum. It has wings on the front, straddling the chamber of the lock. It trapped a bunch of people in a fruit cellar and I used my Keyblade to unlock it and seal it.

We had dinner when Maria and William came in.

Me: Oh hey guys.

William: Hey boss.

Wood Man: (to Maria and William) Are you guys enjoying your 1 year anniversary of being a couple so far?

Maria: We sure are. But we also had some help when we encountered the Jokerz.

We saw the S.P.D. Power Rangers come in.

Me: No way!

Nico: The S.P.D. Power Rangers!

Kira: Z, Sydney!

Z: Kira!

Sydney Drew: It's great to see you!

They hugged.

Ethan: Sky!

Sky: Ethan.

Shane Hunter: Guys, it's great to see you!

Tommy Oliver: It's great to see you all again.

Cruger: Same to you Tommy.

We were shown how the S.P.D. rangers do their job and how they capture bad guys that are irredeemable.

We were also shown the functions of the Delta Morphers and they were amazing.

* * *

The Delta Morphers were the morphers used by the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers. These compact, black and white devices were handheld, and resembled police ID badges. When not in use, they were worn in a holder at the Ranger's sides and on the back of their Ranger suits' belts when morphed.

They included 5 functions triggered by 3 tabs, activated by a switch on the top of the morpher which opens the morpher up:

CHANGE: Morphs the cadets into their Ranger forms with call "S.P.D. Emergency!".

S.W.A.T. MODE: Used in morphed form by the Rangers to materialize their S.W.A.T. armor and weaponry.

PHONE: Allows the Rangers to contact each other or Delta Base, as well as summon the Delta Runners to their position.

JUDGE: Assesses the guilt or innocence of any intended target of the morpher, measuring pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict. According to Kat Manx, the Judgement scanner is never wrong.

CONTAINMENT MODE: Upon reaching a Guilty verdict, the morpher is given authority to fire anti-matter fusion into its guilty target, forcing them into a Containment Card to ensure easy and safe transportation for filing until the target's time is served. If targets are innocent, then the officer must immediately cease pursuit of the suspect until they're found guilty of another crime.

* * *

Me: These morphers are amazing. They beat our prison systems by a long shot.

Z: I know.

Headstrong: I think you guys may have provided us with a new prison for irredeemable scumbags.

Cruger: And not to worry. The only way prisoners will ever get out is if one of us says the command code for releasing their confinement cards.

Nicole: Just like how I'm the only who can release evil sould from the Book of Vile Darkness.

Me: Exactly. And the S.P.D. Academy gives me a new idea. We're gonna build an academy for people that want to join Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Laney: That's a great idea!

Lana: It's perfect!

Everyone agreed.

Me: Okay. First we have to devise the plans for it.

Ed (sees Bridge eating toast): Are you eating toast?

Bridge: I sure am. It's buttery! (wiggles his fingers)

Ed: I like eating buttered toast too!

Sora: Looks like you two have something in common.

We laughed.

Just then Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo came in frantic!

Cliff: Guys!

Charles: Lincoln! Girls!

We gasped in sheer astonishment!

Walt: Yes we know. We can talk.

Geo: Guys we have a big problem!

Me: What's wrong?

Charles: Cats are trying to take over the world!

Laney: Cats are trying to take over the world!?

Me: How do they plan to do that?

Charles typed on the computer and what we found out was terrifying. They plan to enslave all the humans by making all of them allergic to dogs so that they will put the dogs away and the cats will rise up and rule the world.

Me: That's insane!

Cliff: Their leader is Mr. Tinkles.

Cliff looked up his profile.

* * *

Mr. Tinkles first appeared when he and his henchman were discussing about dogs being out of the way. To break in Dave Brody's lab and prevent the anti-allergy dog formula from being created, he sent in cat ninjas and later the russian. After both adversaries failed, the formula was eventually completed.

Mr. Tinkles learns of this and then he and his cat henchmen drove to a Christmas building factory (pretending to be his owner Mr. Mason) and fired all the human workers in order to take over the factory. He then took the Brody family hostage and demanded that their dog Lou must deliver the formula and all it's notes or the family would "be put to sleep". Just as he did, the cats took it and Mr. Tinkles refused to let the family go.

At the factory, Mr. Tinkles summoned thousands of mice to work for him. Just then, Lou, Butch, and the other dogs arrived just in time to stop Mr. Tinkles. Mr. Tinkles rode on a crane and used the claw as a weapon. He caught Butch and attempted to crush him in the shredder, but Lou defeated him by firing a snow gun at him and was presumed dead when the factory blew up. However, he survived the blow-up and was taken into custody by Mr. Mason's maid to live with her and her sisters and wore a lot of costumes.

* * *

Me: That is insane!

Qin: I can't believe a cat like him is that bad!

Me: He's the devil in the form of a white cat!

Cat: I may be a cat but I would never do stuff like that.

Qin: I know you wouldn't Cat.

Cat: And these cats are starting to make the Greasers look bad.

Bridge: Who were the Greasers?

Me: They were a ruthless gang of dogs that would bully and pulverize Cat on a daily basis.

I reveal their profiles.

* * *

Cliff: (voiced by Tom Kenny) The leader of the Greasers who is a deformed dog. He wears a black jacket with a picture of a cat on the back of it. He is very short tempered and speaks with a gruff Brooklyn accent similar to Winslow. In "Squirrel Dog," Eddie was accidentally glued to his jacket which them turned into "Squirrel Dog," as a result of getting a taste of his own medicine as Shriek and Lube kicked him out of the Greasers because he was a "two-faced freak." However, once he was free from Eddie, he returned to his old bullying ways and rejoined the Greasers. In another episode, "Beware of Cliff", he made a solemn vow to never bully anyone again, but it didn't last long. In one episode, CatDog were laughing at Cliff most of the time because they were hallucinating Cliff as a ballet. Cliff has the same voice actor as Dog.

Shriek: (voiced by Maria Bamford) The only girl in the Greasers. She is a tiny poodle with a squeaky, raspy voice. Though she's as tough and loyal as the other two, she's very emotional romantically and has a huge crush on Dog (though he never appears to notice) and frequently tries to hide it from the other Greasers. In "Shriek Loves Dog," her secret crush was unveiled. Shriek declares that she'll never hit Dog; she'll only hit Cat. However, she does get along with Cat sometimes. In the episode "Rich Shriek Poor Shriek", she came from a rich family, but she didn't like the posh life, so she left home and become a greaser. She pointed out to Cliff and Lube that she's actually a girl in which both Greasers finally realized it and screamed.

Lube: (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) A hound dog, and the slowest and sweetest one of the group. He'll forget what he's saying and slur his speech. Despite this, however, he can speak perfect Spanish. He's the most loyal of the three Greasers. Despite his dull wit, like his parents, Lube has lots of musical talent and can sing very well. It is important to note a character design modification that occurred after the first episode; in the premiere episode "Dog Gone", Lube appeared with black dot eyes and long brown hair that extended down to his nose. In subsequent episodes, his appearance was changed and remained that way until the end of the series. In one episode he rolls up his right trouser and takes off a wooden leg. He also works part-time as a mechanic. His parents, a cat mother and a dog father, appeared in the series finale and said that Lube got separated from them a long time ago.

* * *

Qin: That is sick!

Charles: No kidding!

Luan: Those dogs were pure evil and we kicked the living crap out of them. We got their hides sent to prison forever.

Eddy: And they are low down dirty dogs.

Omega Ranger: Those dogs are a disgrace to filthy dogs!

Bridge: No kidding! I love dogs but they are dumb dogs! No offense.

Dog: None taken.

Charles: None taken.

Me: They got sent to the Dog Pound. Now we need to send Mr. Tinkles to the Dog Slammer.

Nico: Lets do it.

Charles: I'm going to turn that cat into Dog Meat!

Me: Lincoln, get Jeri and the Lion Guard. This just became a battle of the Animal Kingdom.

Lincoln: I'm on it.

K-9: I'll gladly help too. I was turned into a Domestic Dog.

Me: Good thinking K-9. Lets go to the Brody's and warn them first.

Nico: The cats are gonna know that we're onto them.

Me: Let them know. We are always up for a challenge.

We were off to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

* * *

We were over in Los Angeles, California.

Nico: So the Brody's live in Los Angeles.

Me: Yep.

Kion: So this cat wants to take over the world by making all the humans allergic to Dogs?

Me: That's right Kion. The scar over your eye is new. Did that just happen?

Kion: In a way it did.

Me: Lets focus on the matter at hand.

We went up to the door of the Brody's. We found a present in their mailbox.

Naruto smelled cat prints on it.

Naruto: This present has the scent of cats on it.

Yugito: I smell it too. It's a trap.

Me: You're right. Hold onto it for now.

Yugito: You got it.

Charles: I hope we aren't too late.

Me: I have a feeling we aren't.

We went up to the door and I rang the doorbell. Mrs. Brody answered the door.

Mrs. Brody: Team Loud Phoenix Storm? What can I do for you all?

Me: Hello Mrs. Brody. We apologize for coming on short notice. But we have a terrible problem here.

Captain America: Can we come in? We'd like to search your house. And don't worry. We have a search warrant.

Mrs. Brody: Sure. Come on in.

Me: We have to explain everything. I know this is very crazy Mrs. Brody. But there's an evil cat out there that's trying to enslave the world.

I revealed everything.

Mrs. Brody: Are you serious J.D.?

Me: We're dead serious Mrs. Brody.

Mrs. Brody: You can call me Carolyn, J.D.

Me: Oh sorry. Your family is in terrible danger Carolyn. (Holds up wanted poster of Mr. Tinkles) This evil cat Mr. Tinkles wants the anti-dog allergy formula so he can reverse engineer it and make people allergic to dogs to make everyone put all the dogs away so that the cats can take over the world uncontested without dogs.

Scotty: That's crazy!

Cliff: It's true Scotty.

Charles: We won't let him get away with this.

Me: And yes they can talk.

Cat: It's true guys. Mr. Tinkles is a disgrace to cats all over the world. I may be a cat but even I have honor and smarts to know what is right and wrong.

Dog: You said it cat.

Scotty: Still it's so cool that a dog and cat are fused together. I loved watching CatDog and it's funny.

Cat: I'm glad we have some fans.

Me: They are still funny. But we're getting off topic here. We need to get you and your family to a safehouse until Mr. Tinkles and his cat cronies are dealt with.

Prof. Brody: Thank you for telling this J.D.

Me: You're welcome Professor Brody. We'll beam you to the satellite Safe House we have in orbit around the planet till then.

Scotty: Thank you all.

Me: You're welcome Scotty. We're gonna get to work now and we'll call you when it's over.

Prof. Brody: Okay.

Me: And Professor Brody, you are sure to win the Nobel Prize for curing Dog Allergies.

Prof. Brody: I'm glad you have high hopes for me J.D.

Me: Thank you Professor. Lets get you over to the Safe Satellite.

I snapped my fingers and beamed them over to the safe satellite.

Lou: (sees RIC) Why can't we have a robot dog of our own?

Butch: Because that technology's way too advanced for us.

Me: It is very advanced. Butch, do you have a cat working for Mr. Tinkles in your custody?

Butch: We sure do. He's over at headquarters. Our headquarters is very secret.

Me: Understood. But I have a strong feeling I know where Mr. Tinkles is at. His owner is the president of a Christmas Tree flocking company.

Lana: And I'll bet he's in there right now.

Me: It's located on the Los Angeles piers. Lets go!

We were off to the Los Angeles Piers.

* * *

We got up to the factory.

Me: Very stereotypical for a villainous cat.

Nico: A cat that has failed this city.

Me: You got that right.

We walked up to the door and Mr. Tinkles appeared on the Monitor.

Tinkles (on a nearby monitor): Forget it, heroes! There's no way you're getting in!

Iron Boy (scans the door): I think he might be right. That door's made of adamantium.

Ben turns into Big Chill.

Big Chill: All metals can be shattered when frozen. And I can make that happen!

Me: Of course. Necrofriggian's have absolute zero temperature when they go intangible and they freeze anything on contact.

Big Chill: That's right.

Big Chill phased through the door and froze it solid.

Me: On my count. One... Two... Three!

Lynn: CHAAARRRGGGEEEEE!

We smashed through the door in a massive fiery explosion and a Phoenix Cry was heard and we bursted in.

Butch: GAME'S OVER TINKLES!

We blasted all the factory equipment and destroyed it all.

Mr. Tinkles: You all ruined everything!

Me: And you are now going to the Pound, Tinkles!

Tinkles: So SPD has dogs as well? How disgusting!

Cruger: What's disgusting is you planning to make everyone allergic to dogs!

Cat: Yeah! Dog might be annoying to me sometimes. But he's my best friend!

Dog: Yeah! (realizes something) Wait. What was that first part?

Me: You are a disgrace to cats everywhere Tinkles!

Charles: We won't let you do this!

Cliff: You're through freak!

Walt: I'll peck your eyes out!

Mr. Tinkles: You humans make me sick! I'll slash your fucking eyes out!

Mr. Tinkles ran fast screaming like a maniac and he jumped and slashed Qin in the face on her left cheek and she screamed in pain as she was cut!

Nico: Qin! (ENRAGED GROWLING!) MR. TINKLES YOU HAVE FAILED THIS PLANET!

S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! EMERGENCY!

The S.P.D. Rangers morphed and turned into their Power Ranger forms.

S.P.D. Rangers: SPACE PATROL DELTA!

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!

The Dino Thunder Rangers morphed.

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO POWER!

Me: He sure has! ATTACK!

Mr. Tinkles: KILL THEM YOU FOOLS!

Laney: Are you all gonna listen to a stupid cat hellbent on destroying us?

The other cats knew she was right and they rebelled against Tinkles!

Mr. Tinkles: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS!?

Calico: We're through with you Tinkles! You turned us into monsters! We're now working with the humans and the dogs!

Sora: Wow! This was an unexpected turn of events. Good job Laney.

Laney: Thanks Sora.

We went at Mr. Tinkles and attacked him with every form of Cartoon Style Cartoon Comedy in the book. Lola crunched his tail with a nut cracker and he screamed and Beshte bashed him in the face with a powerful headbutt.

Beshte: Twende Kiboko!

POW!

Cat punched him in the face.

POW!

Fuli used her powerful speed and circled Tinkles.

Fuli: Huwezi!

She slashed Mr. Tinkles and rammed him with a powerful headbutt.

Bunga: Time for some Bunga Power! Zuka Zama!

He released a nasty powerful fart in Mr. Tinkles face at point blank range and it smelled horrible.

I picked up Mr. Tinkles.

Me: (To the viewers) Normally this would be Animal Cruelty but in this case, I'll make an exception. (To Mr. Tinkles) I learned this one on television.

I spun around really fast like a tornado and slammed him on the ground hard and he shattered into pieces and put himself back together.

Lana put a pot on his head and bashed it with a metal pipe and his head was vibrating.

Cat hit him with a frying pan and bashed his face in.

BLAM!

Lou: (To the viewers) These guys are nuts. They are using every form of shenanigan used in Tom and Jerry.

Butch: They sure are.

Dog bashed Mr. Tinkles in the head with a rolling pin.

BLAM!

Kion: Time for you to see what the power of the Roar can do Tinkles.

Kion used the Roar of The Elders.

RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

He blew Mr. Tinkles into the wall with incredible power and he crashed into it.

Jeri: Lets see how you like this! (Echoing) FIST OF THE BEAST KING!

Jeri fired a lion head made of pure energy and fire at Mr. Tinkles and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Awesome!

Nico: I didn't know Jeri knows Leomon's power.

Me: When she was rescued by Varie from the D-Reaper she acquired Leomon's power and strength.

Varie: Yep. I remember that. That was the most daring adventure I've ever done.

Nico: Wow.

Yugito: Lets see how you like this Tinkles! (Echoing) MOUSE HAIRBALL!

Yugito transformed her spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumed the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually split into individual and similarly ablaze balls of hair. They went at Mr. Tinkles like heat-seeking missiles and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Nice job Yugito.

Yugito: Thanks. Being the 2-Tails Jinchuriki has its advantages.

Me: I can tell. Here's a cat move he will fear. (Echoing) LIGHTNING STYLE: BLACK PANTHER!

I generated powerful Black Lightning and released it in the form a panther that shocked Mr. Tinkles on Contact.

Naruto: That was awesome bro. Did Darui teach you that?

Me: In all honesty I never saw that technique.

J.D. 2: That was my doing. I learned so many shinobi techniques throughout all of my life and they are very powerful and very useful.

Me: Wow. You have a massive repertoire of techniques.

J.D. 2: I sure do. I've learned many techniques and made numerous new ones.

Me: And Since our powers are now one, we both have those techniques.

J.D. 2: That's right. My powers are now yours as well.

Me: Awesome! Lets see if I can do this to him. (Echoing) 2-TAILS NINJA ART: HELLFIRE FAN!

I sprouted the 2-Tailed Wraith Cat's two blue fire tails and formed 5 white-hot blue fireballs in a Japanese Fan formation and fired them all at Mr. Tinkles and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow! That was so awesome!

Yugito: That was really well done J.D.

Me: Thanks Yugito. I didn't know I was capable of doing that. Now lets show him some teamwork!

Mr. Tinkles was burned and down. But not out!

Brawn: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Sora: Time for some awesome action! DISNEY CYBER KEY POWER!

The Disney Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device. It was a gold key with the symbol of Mickey Mouse on it. It enhanced his Keyblade powers 100-fold.

Brawn and Sora: GRAVIZA SHRAPNEL SLAM!

Sora fired a powerful Gravity blast and Brawn threw a heavy piece machinery and it slammed into Mr. Tinkles and flattened him into a pancake!

Wood Man: Time for some wood power! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Leaf Shield 100-fold.

Headstrong: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced rhinoceros modes power 100-fold.

Wood Man and Headstrong: LEAFSTORM RHINOCEROS SUPERRAM!

Wood Man encased Headstrong in a powerful armor of leaves and he slammed into Mr. Tinkles with devastating force!

Cat: Lets do this Dog!

Dog: Right behind ya Cat!

CatDog: OLD UPPENCHUCK TORNADO WHIRLSLAM!

CatDog fired a powerful tornado that carried the massive power of the powerful Giant Whirlywind Geyser Old Uppenchuck and it slammed into Mr. Tinkles with incredible power and it spun him around in the air with incredible power.

Lou: This is for all dogs everywhere! CANINE SUPERCHOMP BITE!

Lou bit Mr. Tinkles in his tail with the strength of a bear trap and he screamed like Tom did.

Mr. Tinkles: (SCREAMS LIKE TOM)

K-9: Time for action. K-9, MAXIMIZE!

K-9 transformed and fired a bunch of hooks at Mr. Tinkles and they exploded.

Me: Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes Tinkles! Jack may I do the honors?

Jack Landors: Go for it J.D.

He handed me his morpher.

Me: Time for your judgement. Mr. Tinkles, you are being charged with attempted world domination and terrorism, Judgement Mode!

I pressed a button on it and after 1 minute a red X lit up.

Me: GUILTY!

I fired a containment blast and it contained Mr. Tinkles inside a confinement card.

Jack picked it up.

Mr. Tinkles: (scratches the inside of his confinement card) Let me out of here!

Jack Landors: Would you rather be killed instead? (Tinkles pales) That's what I thought.

Me: You're looking at 9 lives without parole.

We laughed.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan. And cats don't have 9 lives. That's just a myth.

Laney: We know.

Jack Landors: Great job J.D.

Me: Thanks Jack. That was awesome!

Jack Landors: Everything we heard about you is true. You all have watched our shows.

Me: We sure have. You guys are amazing.

Cruger: Well done J.D. and well done to all of you.

We saluted him.

Me: Thank you Commander Cruger.

We later went back to the estate after letting the Brody's know it was over. All the cats under Mr. Tinkles were given community service and our house now had lots of cats and Lola, Lana, Lily and Luan were loving it. Nico caught a Trevenant and Klefki. We built out special Academy and based it on the designs of the Plumber Academy that Ben knows.

* * *

Later I found out that Madison's voice had been stolen again by the Voice Card. 声 It's physical manifestation appears as a young pink colored girl with long wavy hair and wing-like ears and wings for arms as well; similar to that of a Harpy. Whether the wings are a part of its dress or are in fact something else, is unknown. It wears a rather long dress, and what appears to be a ruff collar and green brooch around its neck. So I caught it by luring it out with the Song Card and having it use the song Madison sang in Japan to capture it. It worked. But with only 4 days left till the big test, things were about to get intense.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another animal villain brought to justice.

Power Rangers S.P.D. was awesome back in 2005 and it was so cool! I watched Cats & Dogs a long time ago and it was so funny and more and I loved the cats and the dogs in that movie. But what Mr. Tinkles did in that movie was pure evil. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next Clow Card is the Cloud. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	829. NIGHT OF THE ZOMBIE TOWN!

At the estate in Gotham Royal York, we were doing our things. However, Susan & Mary Test were having a bet to see who can get their next door neighbor Gill.

Susan Test: I hope you have that money ready. Because Gill's as good as mine!

Mary Test: Oh please! You're the one that's gonna pay up. Because I'll get Gill first!

Ice Man (Mega Man): There's either fun coming, or a whole lot of damage. Or both.

Susan Test: I will get Gill!

Mary Test: No, I will!

Prowl: That's enough! Both of you both don't have to prove yourselves to Gill! You can win him over by being yourselves. And if a villain decides to attack us because you two are competing with each other, that puts the whole team at risk!

Me: Prowl is right girls. Fighting about stuff like little babies never solves anything. Instead it only makes things worse. No offense Lily.

Lily: None taken J.D.

Susan Test: You're right J.D.

Me: Glad I could help.

Qin: Wow. Mr. Tinkles got me good.

Lincoln: He sure did Qin. But you look great with a scar.

Qin: You think so Lincoln?

Lincoln: I sure do and you aren't the only one.

Laney: Lincoln's right. I have a scar right here on my neck.

Qin saw her scar.

Qin: Man how did you get that Laney?

Laney: I was doing a dish drill trick and I tripped and dropped the plates. One of the shards slashed me in my neck and I had to wear this scarf I have tied around my waist ever since.

Qin: That must've hurt. But you're lucky that didn't sever an artery Laney.

Laney: I know. J.D. said the exact same thing when he saw it.

Me: Yep. Laney is a strong girl. But she's not the only one with a scar like that.

I revealed my scar on my cheek.

Qin: Wow. That is a deep one.

Me: I know. You wouldn't believe where I got this. I got slashed across my face when I was facing one of the most lethal hunters in the galaxy: The Yautja.

Qin: The ones from the movie Predator?

Me: Bingo.

Qin: Wow!

Cody: J.D. is a powerful guy. He has earned the respect of the galaxy's most lethal hunters.

Qin: Amazing.

Brittney: Look at mine.

Brittney revealed her scar on her right arm.

Qin: Oooh! That one is bad.

Brittney: I got burned by lava on the planet Calbuco. And I got this one on my left cheek here.

Brittney revealed that she had nasty claw mark scars on her left cheek.

Qin: That one must've hurt.

Brittney: It did.

Me: Most of us have been through a major battle.

Olga: Yeah. No kidding.

Soundwave showed that he had a new cassette with him called Beastbox.

Beastbox: It's so awesome to be here.

Me: Glad to have you with us.

Nico: (to Trevenant) Well, Trevenant. How do you like your new home?

Trevenant nodded in agreement. I was looking through Nico's Goosebumps books for our next target.

Me: Hmm.

I looked hard and found our next target.

Me: I found our next target guys.

I held up the next book and it was Welcome to Dead House.

Nico: Good choice J.D.

Beastbox: We going after another Goosebumps book?

Sky Tate: Are we talking about those kids books?

May: Trust me, Sky. These aren't kids books.

Maria: Kids books help you fall asleep. These books keep you up at night.

Nico: And this isn't just any Goosebumps book we're talking about. It's the very first one that R.L. Stine made.

Me: Yep. Made in July of 1992.

Laney: What's that one about?

Me: It's about a town called Dark Falls and it was poisoned by a strange gas that turned all the citizens into zombies.

Shawn: Zombies!?

Me: Yep. The gas is called Zombitium XII and it's a highly unstable and extremely highly explosive gas. The slightest jostle will cause it to explode with the power of 20 jars full of nitroglycerin.

We gasped.

Lisa: Zombitium XII is a dangerous and volatile gaseous formula.

Me: It is Lisa. The people of Dark Falls were exposed to it when a factory bursted many years ago and it turned all the citizens into zombies that need blood to survive annually. But they only come out at night. When the sun comes up they disintegrate into piles of bones.

Lana: So that gas made those zombies into living bombs.

Me: Bingo.

Lincoln: So we have to destroy that whole town.

Me: Exactly.

Lola: Where is it at?

Me: It's located 2 hours away from Frankfort, Kentucky.

Nico: Then we have to destroy that whole town completely.

Me: Yes. And we're gonna also hunt for zombies. Have you guys ever seen that movie I Am Legend?

Lori: I have. That movie was literally scary.

Bobby S.: It was babe.

Me: But those zombies came out at night as well. But they were made when a virus that was supposed to be a cure for cancer broke out and killed 90% of the planets population. Turning them into vampiric mutants that only come out at night and they are very photophobic.

Luna: Dude. That is very similar.

Me: Yep. Our best chance is to weaken the people of Dark Falls with light and blow them apart by blowing their heads off.

Shawn: We got to get over there.

Me: We will get there Shawn. But we have to let the President of the United States know that we are going to destroy the whole town.

Nico: Good idea. We forgot to do that after we destroyed Quahog.

Me: Yeah.

I pressed a red button on the computer and out came the red phone that leads to the White House in Washington D.C.

I called the President.

James M.: Sounds like a huge job.

Seia: No kidding.

The President answered.

President: President of the United States.

Me: Hello Mr. President. J.D. Knudson here.

President: Hello J.D.

Me: Sorry to call you like this sir. But we're going after the town of Dark Falls, Kentucky. It was poisoned by an unstable and extremely dangerous gas called Zombitium XII and it turned all its citizens into zombies.

President: I remember that town. It was quarantined 10 years ago after it was poisoned and no one is allowed to leave that town until we could find a cure.

Me: So it's a very virulent gas.

President: Yes. But it's only spread through a bite like with real zombies in the movies.

Me: That's terrible sir. Have they been able to find a cure after all this time?

President: No. We tried many times but all failed. Nothing. It was then decided that we were going to destroy the entire town of Dark Falls. But with nuclear warheads out of the question on American soil that was too risky.

Me: We can blow up that town with an energy blast. Our second best option was with a bunch of thermobaric bombs but that would destroy more than just the town.

President: All right then. You have my permission to destroy the town.

Me: Thank you Mr. President. Dark Falls will be reduced to flaming rubble when we're done with it.

President: I wish you all luck J.D. and be careful.

Me: Don't worry sir. We'll be fine.

We hung up.

Me: We got the go to destroy that town.

Nico: Lets destroy that town.

Me: Lets arm ourselves and prepare for Zombie War!

We armed ourselves with every weapon you could think of. We had grenade launchers, bazookas, machine guns, laser blasters, flamethrowers, pistols and more.

We were armed and ready. It looked like we were ready to go into a full scale war.

We were off to Dark Falls, Kentucky.

* * *

DARK FALLS, KENTUCKY.

* * *

(Battle of Los Angeles Opening Theme plays)

At night we were flying over the forests surrounding Dark Falls and we saw an incredibly horrifying and violent sight. We saw the entire town and forest completely under siege. Massive fiery explosions broke out all over the town and blew most of the buildings into fiery rubble and we saw gunfire, missiles and grenades being fired and thrown at numerous zombies and they were blowing them all apart with incredible power!

BOOOMMM!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: My god! What the fuck is going on down there?

BBOOOOMM!

Lana: The whole town is totally at war!

Me: Mr. President, are you seeing this sir?

President: (On the radio) I see it J.D. This is worse than what we first thought.

Me: This whole town is at war. We need to put all of Kentucky under Martial Law. This is gonna get really ugly really fast.

President: Understood.

Jack Landors: Let's shoot them in the head. It's the only way to kill them for good!

Me: We know that works already Jack.

We landed in the town.

Me: C'MON YOU APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?

We went at the zombies with our weapons blazing!

I fired a flamethrower and it blew three zombies apart!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOOMMMM! BBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

William (to Shawn): Bet you're sorry you came with us now.

Shawn: You kidding? I finally get to kill some zombies!

Shawn fired his machine gun and blew 4 zombies apart.

BOOOOM! BOOOMMMM! BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOMMM!

Bridge: Guys, I can't sense any auras from the zombies. If they had any humanity, it's not there anymore.

Me: Then lets end their suffering!

I threw a grenade.

Me: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

It blew some zombies apart.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

With us was Amanda Benson and she was blasting the zombies with fire powers.

Amanda: Take that zombies!

She fired fireballs and blew some of them apart.

BOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOMMM! KABOOOOOOOMMMMM! BOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Massive fiery explosions were blowing the whole town apart and turning it into a raging inferno that was like something out of a war movie.

I fired my grenade launcher and blew a bunch of zombies apart.

KABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! BOOOM! BOOOOOOMM! BOOOMBOOOMBBOOOOM!

The sounds of war echoed all over the state of Kentucky as everyone in Frankfort was wondering what was going on as they saw the battle taking place in the mountains. They saw the explosions from Dark Falls.

Laney fired a bunch of fire bombs and it caused a bunch of zombies to explode into massive balls of fire.

KRABBOOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOM!

Laney fired powerful bazooka blasts and they hit the zombies and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! KRABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Amanda: You are monsters and you aren't welcome here!

Amanda fired blasts of fire and destroyed them at a rapid pace. Blowing them all to fiery pieces.

KRABOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOMBOOOOM! BOOOMBOOMM! BOOOOMBOOOOMM! BBOOOOOM! BBOOOOOM!

It was a massive fight of unimaginable power and it was blowing apart all the buildings at an incredible level.

Edzilla: ED SMASH ZOMBIES! (throws zombies like softball)

They exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nico: You zombies have failed this city!

We destroyed all the zombies and reduced them to fiery rubble. But then one more zombie came and it was COMPTON DAWES!

Nico: Compton Dawes!

Me: He's the real estate broker that got the Benson's their home.

Dawes: I knew you fools would team up with Benson eventually. But I noticed that she has powers now. And none of you were affected by my gas.

Amanda: I got powers by fighting alongside J.D. and the others.

Carol: And our powers prevent us from being zombified by your gas.

Dawes: Fine. If you won't be my minions, you'll serve as... entertainment.

Me: Then it's time to die.

Dawes: I'm already dead.

Me: Then we'll send you to Hell. You are a fucked up lunatic that killed all the people of this town.

Nico: Compton Dawes, you have failed this city and this planet!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach! I sent him crashing into a building and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Dawes came out of the building roaring like a madman.

Carter: Time to use the Rescue Bird on this creep!

Me: You got it Carter.

The Rescue Bird then arrived and we put it together into a Unilaser.

Carter: Unilaser Mode!

Me: Ready Carter?

Carter: Ready.

Me: Aim.

Carter: And fire!

Me and Carter fired the laser and it hit Dawes and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

It sent him flying and Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him and he exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Laney fired powerful barbs at him and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire at him and burned him and he exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nico: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

The 5-Star Dragonball glowed and Nico fired a powerful blast of lightning and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I fired a powerful energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: What does it take to kill this freak?

Varie: We need to destroy him until there is nothing left.

Me: So it's total obliteration. Okay then. Time for some teamwork!

Carter: Lets do it!

Wes: You got it Carter!

Carter summoned his V-Lancer and Wes summoned his Chrono Saber.

Carter Grayson and Wes Collins: RED RANGER SWORD SLASH!

Carter and Wes slashed them with their weapons and Dawes exploded with a massive red fiery explosion!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Yeah! Lets see what the else the Quasar Saber can do.

I unsheathed my Quasar Saber.

Me: SLASH OF PHOENIX THE FIREBIRD!

My Quasar Saber glowed neon purple and the constellation of Phoenix The Firebird in the Southern Hemisphere appeared in the background and my birthmark on my neck glowed red and enhanced my power 100-fold and I slashed Dawes and he exploded with incredible power into a massive pillar of fire!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Whoa! That was unbelievable!

Dipper: No kidding.

Laney: I saw your birthmark glow before you attacked J.D.

Me: I wonder what that was.

Lana: We'll have to find out later.

Chad: Lets do it Lucas.

Lucas: You got it Chad!

Chad: 5-5-5! Activate!

Chad pressed said buttons on his Battle Booster.

Chad: Booster Beam!

Lucas Kendell had his V-Blaster ready.

Chad Lee and Lucas Kendall: BLUE BURST BOMB!

Chad and Lucas fired a powerful burst of blue energy and it hit Dawes and exploded into a massive pillar of blue fire!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets get him! V-Lancer!

I summoned my purple V-Lancer.

Me: Lets see how you like this! ULTRAVIOLET V-BOMB!

I fired a powerful ball of purple energy and it hit Dawes and exploded with incredible power in a powerful pillar of purple fire!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Chad: That was clever J.D. You might have found new attacks with the V-Lancers.

Me: I guess so.

Joel: Time for some action.

Trip: You got it Joel.

Joel activated his Megabattle gear and he was ready.

Trip had his V-Blaster ready.

Joel Rawlings and Trip: GREEN SUPER VORTEX SAWDISK BLAST!

Joel fired a powerful energy sawblade and Trip fired his V-Blaster and they hit Dawes and exploded into a pillar of green fire.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Lets do it! 8-6-1! MEGABATTLE!

My megabattle gear appeared and I was ready to fight!

Me: Time for some serious power. LIGHTNING MAELSTROM FIRESTORM!

I flew into the air and my sword surged with a tremendous amount of lightning and I slashed him and he exploded in a powerful yellow fire explosion!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kelsey: Lets do this!

Katie: Right behind you Kelsey!

Kelsey called her Thermo Blaster and Katie called forth her Chrono Saber.

Kelsey Winslow and Katie Walker: YELLOW SUNLIGHT PLASMA TORNADO STORM!

Katie energized her Chrono Saber and activated her Time Spin and Kelsey fired her Thermo Blaster and Katie turned into a massive tornado of Solar Fire and it slammed into Dawes and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Time for some heavy firepower! LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

I glowed and got a powerful armband, belt, claw device and my Quasar Saber got a powerful crossguard.

Me: POWER UP MODE!

I flew at Dawes as a purple ball of fire and slammed into him and went right through him and came back and he exploded in a massive explosion of purple fire!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Dawes got up and he was completely enraged!

Dawes: I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

Me: You are a sick fucked up freak!

Dawes fired a powerful burst of fire at me and I absorbed it and I fired a powerful blast of fire at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

My dark orb detector found that there was a Dark Orb on him.

Me: He has a Dark Orb.

I saw it embedded in his chest.

Dana: Lets get him Jen.

Jen: You got it Dana.

Dana summoned her Pink V-Lancer and Jen summoned her V-Blaster.

Dana Mitchell and Jen Scotts: PINK PLASMA VORTEX BURST!

Dana and Jen fired pink energy blasts and they combined and hit him and exploded in a pillar of pink fire!

Me: Lets see you survive this!

I turned my Transdagger into the Omega Spear.

Me: OMEGA SPEAR BURST!

I flew at him and turned into a cone of purple energy and skewered him and he exploded into a massive explosion of purple fire!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Ryan: Time for some enhanced power!

Eric: You got it Ryan!

Ryan fired a powerful blast from his Titanium Axe Blaster and Eric fired a blast from his Quantum Ranger blaster.

Ryan Mitchell and Eric Myers: QUANTUM TITANIUM BURST!

The blasts combined and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Now lets see how you like this! LIBRA JUDGEMENT BURST!

The Constellation of Libra the Scale appeared in the background and the Quasar Saber glowed neon purple and I slashed him.

Me: GUILTY!

He exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The Dark Orb was completely destroyed and we got an immense power boost as a result.

Beastbox: Time for you to face teamwork power! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his compression cannons 100-fold.

Ice Man (Mega Man): Time for some extreme cold. GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Ice Slasher 100-fold.

Beastbox and Ice Man (Mega Man): ABSOLUTE ZERO TORNADO FREEZE!

Ice Man fired powerful ice arrowheads and Beastbox fired his compression cannons and they formed into a tornado with a temperature of -459.67˚ Fahrenheit or Absolute Zero and they froze him on contact and spun him around.

G1 Prowl: Lets dance! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his wire-guided missiles 100-fold.

Nico: Lets get him Trevenant! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Trevenant's abilities 100-fold.

Nico: Trevenant, use Confuse Ray!

G1 Prowl and Nico: VERTIGO MISSILE BOMBARDMENT!

Trevenant fired a massive beam of rainbow energy and Prowl fired a powerful barrage of missiles and they slammed into Dawes and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Now lets finish him off!

Shawn: You got it J.D.! ZOMBIE HUNTER GRENADE SHOWER!

Shawn threw numerous C4 grenades at Dawes and they hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM!

Amanda Benson: This is for giving me and my family pain and fear! PHOENIX FIREBURST VORTEX!

Amanda fired a massive blast of fire and it engulfed Dawes and burned him all over.

Me: Time to finish you off for good Dawes! Rangers lets use our powerful blasters to destroy him.

Carter: You got it J.D.!

Wes: Lets do it!

Cole: Lets get him!

Shane: Yeah!

The Dino Thunder Rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster.

The S.P.D. Rangers R.I.C. turned into a Canine Cannon and I wielded it.

The Wild Force Rangers formed the Jungle Blaster.

The Time Force Rangers formed the Vortex Blaster.

The Lost Galaxy Rangers had their Transdaggers in Star Formation.

The Ninja Storm Rangers had their Thunderstorm Cannon ready.

And the Lightspeed Rescue rangers had their V-Lancers in Blaster mode.

Me: Lets do it guys! On my mark!

Carter: Ready.

Laney: Lets get him!

We were ready.

Dawes: Uh oh.

Me: NOW! CANINE CANNON FIRE!

I fired a red laser blast.

Laney: POWER BLASTER FIRE!

Laney fired the Power Blaster.

Dino Thunder Rangers: Z-REX BLASTER FIRE!

They fired a powerful energy blast that looked like Dinosaurs.

Wild Force Rangers: JUNGLE BLASTER SAVAGE BLAST!

They fired a powerful energy blast from it.

Time Force Rangers: VORTEX CANNON! FIRE!

The Time Force Rangers Fired their cannon.

Ninja Storm Rangers: THUNDERSTORM CANNON! FULL POWER! FIRE!

They fired a powerful energy blast from it.

Lost Galaxy Rangers: TRANSDAGGERS, STAR FORMATION! FIRE!

The Lost Galaxy Rangers fired a starburst blast from their Transdaggers.

Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: V-LANCERS SPECTRAL BLAST! FIRE!

They fired a rainbow burst from their V-Lancers at him.

The blasts all hit him at once and they exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated him and there was nothing left of him! Dawes was dead.

Me: Go to hell and stay there.

We cheered wildly.

Me: We're not done yet guys. Lets blow this town to smithereens.

Laney: Right.

Everyone got to safety.

Me: (Cups hands to sides) KAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Blast at the center of the town and it hit it and exploded with unbelievable power!

 ** _KRAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_** ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The explosion completely destroyed the entire town of Dark Falls in an instant. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the town was nothing but a smoldering crater.

Nico: That takes care of that dark town and during the battle I caught a Gourgeist and Avalugg.

Me: Great job Nico.

Tori Hanson: That was so awesome J.D.!

Me: Thanks Tori. The power of Teamwork knows no limits.

Amanda Benson came up to Nico and she looked at him and then she broke down crying and hugged him while crying in his chest.

Nico: It's all right Amanda. Just let it all out. Let it all out. Let it all out.

We felt really sorry for her. She went through a nightmare no one wants to go through. And during the fight I caught the Cloud Card. 雲 Cloud is a small, childlike figure with pointed ears, wearing a poofy, doublet-like outfit with harlequin-pattern leggings and pointed boots. Its hair is poofy and cloud-like, with straight bangs on either side of its face ending in cloud puffs. It has a blue, cloud-shaped gem on its forehead, and in Card form, holds a puff of clouds in its hands. It is probably female. It was an easy catch.

Later we went back home and I told the President what happened and he was proud. Dawes was sentenced to eternity in the River of Fire.

Amanda Benson: (To the viewers) Zombies beware, we will be coming for you and you all will die a horrible and terrible death.

Amanda was made a member of the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Goosebumps Villain destroyed.

Welcome to Dead House was a scary one from what I saw and it was the first ever Goosebumps Book ever made. This was without a doubt, one of the most action-packed chapters we've ever done. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas and thanks man. The next card is the Move Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	830. Into the Forest of Bambi

In New York City, we were over at the sight of Ground Zero where the World Trade Center once stood. Today was a dark day. It was the 18th anniversary of the darkest day in the history of America: September 11th, 2001. On this day, terrorists armed with bombs highjacked commercial planes and used them to completely destroy the World Trade Center. Resulting in the deaths of 3,000 innocent people. It was a dark and grim time for everyone in the United States of America and ever since then, we were at war with terrorists over in Iraq, Pakistan, Afghanistan and the Middle East. For 18 years now, this war has raged on and thousands of soldiers have lost their lives and most of them were severely injured. But the war turned the tide in our favor when we killed the leader of Al-Qaeda, Osama Bin Laden on May 2nd, 2011 in Abbottabad, Pakistan in Operation: Neptune Spear when U.S. Navy Seals stormed his compound and killed him in the dead of night. It dealt Al-Qaeda a devastating and crippling blow. But the war is still raging on even after 18 years had passed.

Me: On this sight 18 years ago, this whole country changed forever because of those terrorists.

Nico: That was an awful sight. I remember seeing all that on TV. I wasn't here on Earth when it happened. It was terrifying. My dad was in the World Trade Center when it was destroyed. But luckily he escaped when it collapsed.

Me: That's awful man. Thank God he's all right.

May: Yeah. Me too.

Carmen: (hugs Maria while crying) Sis, why did all those people have to die?! Why!?

Maria hugged Carmen and comforted her.

Maria: Some people are just pure evil Carmen and they will follow their own selfish desires even at the cost of their own lives.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Yeah. That day was a nightmare back then.

Teresa: Brian I heard that at one time, you and Stewie went back in time to try and stop 9/11.

Brian: Yeah we did and we ended up destroying the timeline.

Teresa: Brian, I'm glad you wanted to help prevent 9/11. But messing with time can cause devestating consequences. That's why whenever we deal with past events, we use the simulator to go to alternate universes of those incidents.

Brian: That's true.

Nico: Yeah.

Reflector: I can't believe there's nothing we can do about this now.

Optimus Prime: You're wrong. We can do something about this.

Skywarp: And that would be?

Optimus Prime: We keep fighting the good fight. And make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

Me: Optimus Prime is right. We have to learn from the past to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Laney: That's right guys.

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke: What was the motive behind these attacks? Everything that has to happen has to have a motive.

Me: That's true Sasuke. The motive behind these attacks was crimes against the Muslim world. We provided Western support for attacking Muslims in Somalia, supported Russian atrocities against Muslims in Chechnya, supported the Indian oppression against Muslims in Kashmir, supported the Jewish aggression against Muslims in Lebanon, provided the presence of U.S. troops in Saudi Arabia, Provided U.S. support of Israel, and conducted sanctions against Iraq. These terrorists want to shut down America by killing us all.

Lincoln: These guys are monsters!

Me: That's why we need to kill them before they kill us.

Nico: We'll worry about that later.

Me: Yeah. Lets pray to the people that lost their lives.

We prayed for those that lost their lives on that day 18 years ago today.

Luna played Amazing Grace on Bagpipes.

Some of us were crying.

We left flowers and wreaths for the people. We also made a special flag for the memorial that said "United We Stand, Divided We Fall. Never Forget 9/11." It had the World Trade Center on it before it was destroyed. Everyone saw it and it was perfect for it.

Laney then sang Sarah Brightman's Amazing Grace in front of the flag.

Laney: (Singing Divinely)

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost but now am found

Was blind but now I see

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow

The sun forgot to shine

But God, who brought me here below

Will be forever mine

Through Him many dangers toils and snares

I have already come

It was grace that brought me here thus far

And grace will lead me home

It was a gut-wrenching song and the sun shined from the heavens and Laney was standing in a beam of sunlight as she sang. Some of us were crying hard and I had tears streaming down my face. It was a dark day that will forever leave a scar on the people of America. Time may heal all wounds, but the pain they leave behind will never heal.

* * *

Later back at the estate we were watching one of my favorite childhood movies that I've known since I was little: Bambi from 1942 and we watched the Midquel film Bambi 2 from 2006. We paused the first movie at the part where Bambi goes with his father and started the Midquel movie from there.

The movie begins with a long camera shot through the forest at dawn, and all the animals waking up. Suddenly, a blue bird spreads the news about something. Thumper (a young rabbit) wakes up an old owl named "Friend Owl", who asks what has happened. Thumper and his sisters tell him that the new prince is born. Friend Owl flies off to the area where the young prince is born, along with many other animals. Upon reaching the area, the animals come across the mother doe and her newborn fawn lying by her side. The animals congratulate her. She then urges her new fawn to wake up and see everybody. He wakes up and takes a good, long look at all the animals surrounding him. At first, he is frightened by Friend Owl, who gives a friendly hoot but then manages to make a smile. He then attempts to get up, but due to him being very young, he can hardly keep his balance. Thumper comments that he is sort of unstable, to which his mother scolds him. The young prince then falls backward back into his resting spot, causing some laughter and delight among the creatures. The fawn then lies back into his resting area and gives a big yawn. Friend Owl says to the creatures that it may be time for them to leave. They all leave, except for Thumper, who asks the fawn's mother what his name will be. She replies that she will name him "Bambi." Thumper, liking the name, says goodbye to her and runs off to join his family. Happy with the name, Bambi's mother snuggles up with her sleeping fawn. The camera then pulls up from the small bush to reveal Bambi's father, the Great Prince of the Forest, looking down at them from a nearby cliff ledge.

A few days later, Bambi and his mother are taking a walk through the forest. Bambi falls behind a little bit, getting distracted by some greeting animal neighbors. When trying to catch up to his mother, he gets stuck on a tall, thick blade of grass and slips. Upon seeing him fall, Thumper and his family run over to the young prince, asking his mother if he is alright. She replies that he is doing fine. Bambi then gets back up onto his feet and is able to continue walking, with Thumper and his sisters journeying along side of him. They soon come across several birds eating some berries. Thumper then teaches Bambi how to say "bird", who does not get it right the first time, but with some encouragement from his sisters, he is able to say it, shouting out on the top of his lungs "Bird!" Happy with his success, Thumper and his sisters run off to tell Bambi's mother and their mother what the young prince's first word was, while Bambi runs off chasing a butterfly (thinking it to be a bird). Thumper tells him that it is not a bird, but a butterfly. The butterfly flies off, leaving Bambi into thinking that the huge yellow flower in front of him was the butterfly he saw. Thumper tells him that it is a flower. Bambi tries smelling the flowers of the small field but comes face to face with a young skunk. Bambi calls him a flower, which leaves Thumper rolling over his backside with laughter. The skunk, however, says that he's fine with being called a flower, which makes the baby fawn very happy.

The day grows late and it is time for Thumper to return home, leaving Bambi back with his mother. Off in the distance, a rainstorm is gathering and coming closer. He is then awakened by the noise of some nearby raindrops, which then forms a small brook flowing right past his resting area. Soon, the whole forest is alive with raindrops dropping about. The creatures living in the forest run for shelter from the falling water. Suddenly, the violent part of the storm comes when lightning flashes about in bright flash of light and produces many loud noises, leaving Bambi frightened. Soon, the storm departs and the sunrise off in the distance is slowly seen. Bambi, now asleep next to his mother's side, snuggles up with his mother as the last drops of the storm fall into the nearby overflowing brook.

The next scene opens up a few weeks later when Bambi is now capable of speaking. His mother is going to take him to the meadow. Bambi, who has never been to the meadow before, is eager to go, but his mother stops and tells him that the meadow is also a dangerous place. She tells him to stay behind the thicket while she looks around to see if the place is safe. After a long moment of silence, the wide field appears to be safe. Bambi then runs out and tries to catch up with his mother, who runs off at a fast pace, playing with him. After a while, Bambi walks off and almost steps on a frog. He follows the frog over to a small pool of water, which the frog jumps in. Bambi, however, is left out on the shore, staring at his never before seen reflection. Suddenly, another reflection appears to his side. He looks up at the unknown source which turns out to be another fawn, a female fawn. Feeling frightened of the young fawn's presence, Bambi runs back up to his mother for protection. The young fawn's name turns out to be Faline. Bambi's mother encourages Bambi to say hello to her. Having no choice, he greets her. Faline suddenly breaks out in giggles and starts acting hyperactive. Gradually, the two of them start playing a small game of tag.

Suddenly, from out of the surrounding forest, a huge herd of bucks appears from out of nowhere. Faline runs away in fear while Bambi remains, filled with excitement while watching the bucks bound across the field. He even tries running alongside them but ends up almost getting trampled. Suddenly, they all stop. Wondering why Bambi walks over. The reason appears in front of him. It is no other than the Great Prince, Bambi's father (though Bambi does not know it yet). After a brief look at his son, the Great Prince walks off, leaving Bambi behind. Bambi then asks his mother why everyone stood still when the mysterious stag walked by. His mother tells him that he is respected by all. Thus explaining the why he is called "The Great Prince of the Forest".

The next part follows the Great Prince during his walk through the forest. Suddenly, the silence of the forest is broken when a flock of crows flies past, yelling and spreading out an alarm of certain danger. The Great Prince senses this danger and runs back towards the meadow. Once there, he warns the herd. Sensing the danger as well, the herd and all the other creatures begin to run towards the forest. Soon, the whole meadow is full of retreating frightened animals, running for their lives. Faline and Thumper unite with their mothers and manage to escape, but Bambi gets left behind, searching for his mother. His mother is also looking for him as well. Suddenly, the meadow is completely empty. Though everything is still, something dangerous and deadly is still approaching. Sensing the danger, but to still frightened, Bambi is left out in the open, still searching for his mother. Suddenly, the Great Prince appears from behind him and escorts him and his mother to safety of the forest. Off in the distance, a loud gunshot is heard. A few minutes later, Bambi's mother exits the entrance of their den and looks around. Seeing no danger, she tells Bambi that everything is alright. Bambi asks her what had happened, and why everyone ran. After a moment of silence, his mother replies "Man... was in the forest."

During the winter, Bambi discovers snow. While Bambi looks around the snow, he sees Thumper sliding on the ice. He teaches Bambi how to slide on ice. After that, they meet Flower, who is trying to hibernate. After a harsh winter, Bambi and his mother go to the meadow and discover a patch of grass, heralding the arrival of spring. As they eat, his mother senses a hunter and orders, Bambi, to flee. As they run, many gunshots are heard. When Bambi arrives at their thicket, he discovers that his mother is no longer with him. He wanders off in the forest calling for her, but she does not answer. His father appears in front of him and says "your mother can't be with you anymore," revealing to Bambi that his mother is dead, then leads him away.

His father, the Great Prince of the Forest (Patrick Stewart), finds him and leads Bambi back to his den under a fallen tree, the Great Prince asks Friend Owl (Keith Ferguson) to find a doe to raise Bambi, but Friend Owl points out that due to the harsh winter season the does can barely care for themselves. The Great Prince has no choice but to look after Bambi until the spring. Spring is slowly beginning to return to the forest (the song sequence "There is Life") The sun breaks through the clouds and the ice and snow begin to melt. Hibernating animals wake up and migratory birds begin to return. On top of the fallen tree that makes the Great Prince's den, a small green plant begins to grow.

Bambi wakes up late. He eats, and the two go to the forest. The prince eventually lets Bambi go with his friends. While walking, Bambi tells Thumper that he and the Great Prince are "best pals," though Bambi has doubts about the Great Prince's affection. They wake up the hibernating Flower (Nicky Jones) and go to see the Groundhog together, where Friend Owl is presiding over the event and it is here that Bambi meets Faline again. The nervous Groundhog (Brian Pimental) is eventually coaxed out of his hole, only be scared back in again by Ronno (Anthony Ghannam), an older fawn. Ronno laughs, but the other animals leave. Ronno catches up to them and ends in an argument with Bambi. Ronno's mother eventually calls Ronno away, and Bambi is left alone to sleep under a tree and wait for the Great Prince to return after Thumper, Flower and Faline leave with their families. Bambi finds himself in a shining golden meadow and begins chasing butterflies. As he does so, he hears his mother's voice calling him. Overjoyed, he runs towards her and begins to nuzzle her lovingly. His mother comforts him, telling him that she's there even though he can't see her. As the dream fades Bambi continues to hear her voice saying "I'm here," which confuses him. He begins to believe that the voice is his mother's after it says "It's me!", so he follows it out onto the meadow where a flock of crows flies past screaming about Man. As Bambi looks towards the source of the disturbance Hunter Dogs runs towards him, causing Bambi to freeze in terror. Elsewhere, the Great Prince hears the crows and suddenly becomes concerned for Bambi. He runs to where the crows were flying from and arrives in time to fight the dogs and save Bambi. As the dogs run back to their master, the Great Prince sees the glint of a rifle and yells at the still frozen Bambi to run. After a nudge from the Great Prince's antlers, Bambi snaps out of his trance and the two escape to safety. Bambi explains that he heard his mother's voice. The Great Prince angrily says that it was one of Man's tricks. Bambi tries to apologize, but the Great Prince is very cross and reprimands Bambi for freezing in the face of peril. He calms down and orders Bambi to immediately return home with him and possibly never come back to that place ever again, where the realization of his mother's death begins to dawn in Bambi's mind. The Great Prince leaves to reflect on the situation and finds Friend Owl. The Great Prince notes that winter is coming to an end and that Friend Owl should have no trouble finding a doe to be Bambi's new mother, meaning that Bambi is possibly an orphan.

The next morning, the Great Prince orders Bambi to stay in the den where it's safe since he would not trust him to go out on his own again. Bambi is crestfallen, as he wants to be with his father. Thumper and Flower ask Bambi what's wrong, and Bambi says he wants his father to see how brave he is. Thumper decides to teach Bambi how to be brave (you have to be scarier than what's scaring you), and Bambi, Thumper, and Flower walk through the forest practicing their new skills until they come to a log guarded by a grumpy porcupine, which terrifies them. They flee back to the bank, and Thumper sees the Great Prince. Since Bambi is supposed to be back at the den, Thumper suggests they leave. But Bambi realizes that this is a good opportunity to show his new-found bravery. The Great Prince turns to leave and Thumper goes to distract him and bring him back. Bambi goes to confront the porcupine. Bambi leaps over the porcupine, angering him. The porcupine stiffens his quills and begins chasing Bambi backward and forwards across the log. Thumper brings the Great Prince to see Bambi "being brave", but when he notices Bambi in trouble he leads the Great Prince away. After a short struggle, the porcupine is propelled into the air by a piece of wood and lands quills-first on Bambi's rear. Bambi yells out in pain, causing the Great Prince to go and investigate the noise, much to Thumper's dismay. Bambi ducks down under the water so as not to be seen, and the Great Prince begins to pull the quills out of Bambi's rear. Ronno and Faline are nearby, and Ronno is showing off to Faline until she hears Bambi cry out in pain. Bambi cries out again and Faline runs to see to see him. Ronno yells after her, seemingly hurt by losing her attention. Faline and Ronno go and see Bambi, and Ronno teases Bambi after the meadow incident where Bambi froze. Ronno decides that he and Faline should leave, but Faline wants to stay. Ronno tries to force Faline to leave and Bambi stands up for her. Ronno comes back to confront Bambi and tease Flower and Thumper, causing Thumper to push Bambi so that he headbutts Ronno. Ronno is furious and chases Thumper and Bambi through the forest.

Bambi comes to a large jump, and to his surprise he clears it with ease. The Great Prince appears and begins to tell Bambi off for leaving the den, but interrupts himself when he notices that Bambi cleared the jump, saying that he didn't make a jump that far until he had antlers. Bambi is delighted at the positive attention, but the Great Prince composes himself and the three leave. Ronno tries to clear the jump as well but falls and lands in the mud. The next day, Bambi practices his jumping with Thumper. The Great Prince sees this and smiles but becomes serious when Friend Owl arrives and says that the search for a new mother is going well. The Great Prince does not concentrate and is more concerned with Bambi's jumping. Friend Owl notices this and slyly hints that the Great Prince might have changed his mind. The Great Prince, annoyed, confirms that he has not. He then walks past Bambi's jumping lesson, seemingly taking little interest in it. Bambi is confused as his jumping drew praise the day before. Bambi says that the Great Prince has been standing around and contemplating a lot. Thumper suggests that Bambi should go and ask the Great Prince about it. Bambi does so, and the Great Prince says that he is observing - looking, listening and smelling for danger all at the same time. The Great Prince says that Bambi should try to "feel the forest" (feel vibrations through his hooves for abnormalities in forest activity). The Great Prince leaves and Bambi turns to head back to the den, but the Great Prince wants Bambi to come with him. The two journey through the forest and join the stags as they participate in their annual run. Through this, the bond between father and son deepens (the song sequence "First Sign of Spring").

The next morning as Bambi and the Great Prince play, Friend Owl arrives with Mena, the doe he has found to be Bambi's new mother. The Great Prince now seemingly regrets the decision to pass on his parenting duties, but resolves to do so despite Bambi's protestations. After saying goodbye to his friends and the Great Prince, Bambi, who seems to accept the change even though he's upset, leaves with Mena. Ronno appears and continues to tease him about Bambi's father sending him away. This causes an enraged Bambi to charge at Ronno and the two fight. Mena disrupts the fight but Ronno charges into Bambi, causing Bambi to knock Mena into a trap attached to jingling bells. As Mena struggles, the bells jingle and alert Man and the hunting dogs to her position. Ronno flees in terror screaming for his mother, and Bambi freezes again. He quickly snaps out of it and begins to run as well, but as Mena is encouraging him to run, she unknowingly quotes Bambi's late mother's last words, saying "Faster Bambi, don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" hearing this he pauses and doubles back to distract the four dogs away from Mena. The Great Prince arrives and frees Mena from the trap before going after Bambi. Bambi manages to lose some of the dogs (one with the help of Flower's scent glands, and another with help from the grumpy porcupine) and begins to climb a steep, rocky cliff. One of the dogs slips and falls, leaving only one chasing after Bambi. Bambi climbs to a high ledge and dislodges some rocks, which do nothing to the dog. As the dog closes in, Bambi kicks it in the chest, causing it to fall to the bottom of the cliff. The Great Prince sees this and is relieved. Bambi goes to join him, but the ledge beneath Bambi gives way and he falls. The Great Prince goes to him and believes the prince to be dead. He nuzzles his son tenderly and sobs. Friend Owl, Mena, Flower, and Thumper arrive to see what is happening. As the Great Prince gets up to leave, Bambi wakes up. The Great Prince, relieved, begins to nuzzle his son again, causing Bambi to smile at the attention. Mena turns and leaves, knowing that the Great Prince wanted to take care of Bambi after all. A while later, Thumper tells the exaggerated story of how Bambi defeated the dogs. Bambi arrives, now with a pair of antlers starting to grow in and without his spots. The porcupine pricks Bambi's legs with his quills, causing Bambi to leap forward and accidentally engage Faline in a kiss. Ronno arrives and swears revenge against Bambi, but also steps on a turtle who bites him on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Bambi leaves as his father is calling him. The Great Prince takes Bambi to a forest glade, saying that this was the place where he first met Bambi's mother. Bambi asks what the Great Prince was like when he was Bambi's age, and the Great Prince says that he was a lot like Bambi.

Years later, a young adult Bambi is reunited with Thumper and Flower as the animals around them begin pairing up with mates. Though they resolve not to be "twitterpated" which Friend Owl taught them like the other animals in love, Thumper and Flower each leave with newly found mates. Bambi is disgusted until he runs into Faline and they become a couple. As they happily dance and flirt through the woods, a slightly older buck, Ronno, appears and tries to force Faline to go with him. Bambi and Ronno then begin to have a duel, each of them competing for a mate. Though he initially struggles, Bambi's rage gives him the strength to defeat Ronno and push him off a cliff and into a river below.

That night, Bambi is awoken by the smell of smoke. His father explains that Man has returned to the forest and that there are many of them now, and they must go deep into the forest. Bambi immediately searches for Faline, but she is being chased by hunting dogs. Bambi finds her in time to fights off the dogs, allowing Faline to escape. With Faline safe, Bambi runs but is shot as he leaps over a ravine. The Great Prince finds him there and urges him back to his feet. Together, they escape the forest fire (which the hunters have started) and go to a small island in a lake where the other animals, including Faline, have taken refuge.

At the end of the film, Thumper and Flower, now fathers, and all the other animals, including Friend Owl, went into the thicket for a big surprise. Faline has recently given birth to twin fawns: a boy named Geno and a girl named Gurri. Bambi stands watch on a cliff, and the Great Prince silently turns and moves away from Bambi's place, as he allows him to take his place. And the New Great Prince looks on proudly watching his newborn children, just as his father did to him at his own birth.

When both movies were done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome! I've known this movie ever since I was little and it's amazing.

Luan: Bambi sure is a critter most DEER. (Laughs to rimshot) Get it?

Most of us laughed.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Varie: (Laughs) That was funny!

Qin: (Laughs) That was funny.

Abigail F.: That was a good one.

Eddy: (Laughs) That was so funny.

Rachel S.D.: It sure was.

Eion: Yeah.

Me: But the scariest part was that the hunters accidentally caused that forest fire.

Lori: That fire was literally scary.

Me: But that fire was nothing compared to what happened when we were evacuated because of the Hayman Fire.

Luna: Hayman Fire, dude?

Me: It was the largest wildfire in Colorado's history.

I showed everyone on the computer.

* * *

The Hayman Fire was a forest fire started on June 8, 2002, 35 miles (56 km) northwest of Colorado Springs, Colorado and 95 miles (153 km) southwest of Denver, Colorado and became the largest wildfire in the state's recorded history at over 138,114 acres.

Hundreds of firefighters fought the fast-moving fire, which caused nearly $40 million in firefighting costs, burned 133 homes, 138,114 acres, and forced the evacuation of 5,340 people.

Smoke could be seen and smelled across the state from Vail, 108 miles (174 km) northwest, to Burlington, 188 miles (303 km) east, and from Broomfield, 50 miles (80 km) north, to Walsenburg, 130 miles (210 km) south.

The Hayman Fire burned from June 8th, 2002, until it was classified as contained on July 18, 2002. The cause of the wildfire was found to be arson.

When then-Governor Bill Owens responded to a reporter's question following an aerial tour of the fires ("What does it look like up there?"), Owens said "It looks as if all of Colorado is burning today." Many western slope residents blamed Owens for driving away tourists with the press's truncated version of the quote ("All of Colorado is burning.") The '''Hayman Fire''' was named for a mining ghost town near Tappan Gulch.

Impact

The fire resulted directly in the death of one civilian, $39.1 million in suppression costs, total private property losses valued at $40.4 million, and indirectly led to the death of five firefighters. Overall, 600 structures were burned in the fire including 133 homes, 1 commercial building and 466 outbuildings. While the fire burned, record amounts of particulate matter were measured in the air.

As a result of the fire, flooding in the burn area increased. Consequently, many roads and bridges in the area were washed out. This included State Highway 67, the main highway that runs through the area. Other indirect destruction included sediment runoff into a reservoir that is used as a water source for Denver. The removal of this sediment cost $25 million.

Most of the burn area is inside of the Pike National Forest. The fire caused the closure of a large part of the national forest land as well as nearby Eleven Mile State Park and Spinney State Park. Tourism saw a sharp decline in the area and it is estimated that local businesses lost 50% of their seasonal revenues as a result of the fire-induced closures.

Fatalities

Ann Dow, 50, suffered a fatal asthma attack on the evening of June 10, 2002 when heavy smoke from the fire drifted over the Dows' home south of Florissant. She quickly lapsed into unconsciousness and paramedics could not revive her. Her death certificate lists the cause as "acute asthma attack due to or as a consequence of smoke inhalation."

Five firefighters died from injuries sustained from a June 21, 2002 traffic accident en route to the Hayman fire from Oregon: Zach Zigich, Retha Shirley, Jacob Martindale, Danial Rama, and Bart Bailey. They are listed in the memorial to fallen firefighters on the Wildland Firefighter Foundation's website.

Criminal prosecutions

A forestry technician with the U.S. Forest Service, Terry Barton, set the fire in a campfire ring during a total burn ban triggered by a National Weather Service red flag warning. Barton's claim that she was attempting to burn a letter from her estranged husband was disputed by one of her teenage daughters who testified that a psychology teacher had told Ms. Barton to write her feelings in a letter and burn it. Many locals believe she set the fire on purpose so she could stay home and fight a local Colorado fire instead of being called to fight fires in other states, such as Arizona or California. This would enable her to be with her kids that summer. According to radio talk show host Glenn Sacks, investigators also speculated that Barton started the fire so she could be a hero for putting it out and saving the forest. The fire quickly spread out of the campfire ring and eventually torched over 138,000 acres (560 km2) and burned across four different counties. A federal grand jury indicted Barton on four felony counts of arson.

Barton pleaded guilty to two charges: setting fire to federal forest land and lying to investigators and was given a six-year sentence in federal prison. U.S. District Judge Richard Matsch refused, however, to impose the $14 million restitution asked for by prosecutors, saying he would not sentence her to a "life of poverty." Additionally, the State of Colorado sentenced Barton to 12 years in prison to run concurrently with the 6-year federal sentence. The state sentence was overturned on appeal, however, on grounds that the presiding judge had "the appearance of prejudice" because smoke from the fire had motivated him to voluntarily leave his home for one night. In March 2008, Barton was re-sentenced by a different judge to 15 years of probation and 1,000 hours community service.

Several insurance companies filed a $7 million suit against the government in the fall of 2008, claiming that Barton was negligent in her duties. In November, Judge Wiley Daniel ruled that the government was not responsible for Barton's actions because she was acting as an angry spouse and not as a government worker.

In August 2018, Barton's sentence was extended another 15 years in the form of unsupervised probation (the unsupervised probation was ordered to save legal fees that would then be redirected towards restitution). Judge William Brian ordered that Barton continue to make payments toward the $14.5 million in restitution she owed as of the 2018 re-sentencing. The judge also ordered that Barton get a full-time job.

* * *

Lola: Whoa! That's awful!

Lana: I didn't know you were evacuated because of that fire.

Laney: And it burned 138,114 acres? That's a lot of land.

Lisa: That's the equivalent of 558.927528 square kilometers in size.

Qin: Wow! That's a huge amount of acreage.

Lincoln: How are wildfires usually started?

Me: Well there are two main causes. 60% of all fires are sparked by lightning. Lightning is pure electricity that burns at 50,000˚ Fahrenheit and it can ignite trees. But 40% of all fires are started by man either on purpose or accident. It can be a number of causes because of us: Someone carelessly tossing a cigarette out the window, down sparking power lines, sparks from a train, matches, fireworks, anything that's combustable.

Lana: Wow! That's dangerous.

Lucy Loud: Fire is a very dangerous and destructive force.

Me: That's right Lucy. Remember when I thawed Lori out when I showed you all my Fire Powers?

Lori: That was literally amazing.

Lynn: I remember that. That was awesome!

Me: It was. But fire is a very destructive and dangerous force. Fire destroys and burns everything it touches.

Laney: Yeah. It's dangerous.

Lincoln: I know.

Lola: What was the largest wildfire ever?

Me: That is an easy one. That was the Great Fire of 1910. It burned over 3,000,000 acres.

Everyone: WOW!

Lisa: That's 12,100 square kilometers.

Me: That's right.

I pulled up its information.

* * *

The Great Fire of 1910 (also commonly referred to as the Big Blowup, the Big Burn, or the Devil's Broom fire) was a wildfire in the western United States that burned three million acres (4,700 sq mi; 12,100 km2) in North Idaho and Western Montana, with extensions into Eastern Washington and Southeast British Columbia, in the summer of 1910. The area burned included large parts of the Bitterroot, Cabinet, Clearwater, Coeur d'Alene, Flathead, Kaniksu, Kootenai, Lewis and Clark, Lolo, and St. Joe National Forests.

The fire burned over two days on the weekend of August 20–21, after strong winds caused numerous smaller fires to combine into a firestorm of unprecedented size. It killed 87 people, mostly firefighters, destroyed numerous manmade structures, including several entire towns, and more than three million acres of forest with an estimated billion dollars worth of timber was lost. It is believed to be the largest, although not the deadliest, forest fire in U.S. history. The extensive burned area was approximately the size of the state of Connecticut.

In the aftermath of the fire, the U.S. Forest Service received considerable recognition for its firefighting efforts, including a doubling of its budget from Congress. The outcome was to highlight firefighters as public heroes while raising public awareness of national nature conservation. The fire is often considered a significant impetus in the development of early wildfire prevention and suppression strategies.

A great number of problems contributed to the destruction caused by the Great Fire of 1910. The wildfire season started early that year because the winter of 1909-1910 and the spring and summer of 1910 were extremely dry, and the summer sufficiently hot to have been described as "like no others." The drought resulted in forests that were teeming with dry fuel, which had previously grown up on abundant autumn and winter moisture. Hundreds of fires were ignited by hot cinders flung from locomotives, sparks, lightning, and backfiring crews. By mid-August, there were 1,000 to 3,000 fires burning in Idaho, Montana, and Washington.

The Big Blowup

August 20 (Saturday) brought hurricane-force winds to the interior Northwest, whipping the hundreds of small fires into one or two much larger blazing infernos. Such a conflagration was impossible to fight; there were too few men and supplies. The United States Forest Service (then called the National Forest Service) was only five years old at the time and unprepared for the possibilities of the dry summer or a fire of this magnitude, though all summer it had been urgently recruiting as many men as possible to fight the hundreds of fires already burning, many with little forestry or firefighting experience. Earlier in August President William Howard Taft had authorized the addition of military troops to the effort, and 4,000 troops, including seven companies from the U.S. Army's 25th Infantry Regiment (known as the Buffalo Soldiers), were brought in to help fight the fires burning in the northern Rockies. The arrival of the Buffalo Soldiers troops almost doubled the black population of Idaho.

Smoke from the fire was said to have been seen as far east as Watertown, New York, and as far south as Denver, Colorado. It was reported that at night, five hundred miles (800 km) out into the Pacific Ocean, ships could not navigate by the stars because the sky was cloudy with smoke.

The extreme scorching heat of the sudden blowup can be attributed to the expansive Western white pine forests that covered much of northern Idaho at the time. Hydrocarbons in the trees' resinous sap boiled out and created a cloud of highly flammable gas that blanketed hundreds of square miles, which then spontaneously detonated dozens of times, each time sending tongues of flame thousands of feet into the sky and creating a rolling wave of fire that destroyed anything and everything in its path.

Firefighters

At least 78 firefighters were killed while trying to control the fire, not including those firefighters who died after the fire of smoke damage to their lungs. The entire 28-man "Lost Crew" was overcome by flames and perished on Setzer Creek outside of Avery, Idaho.

Perhaps the most famous story of survival is that of Ed Pulaski, a U.S. Forest Service ranger who led a large crew of about 44 men to safety in an abandoned prospect mine outside of Wallace, Idaho, just as they were about to be overtaken by the fire. It is said that Pulaski fought off the flames at the mouth of the shaft until he passed out like the others. Around midnight, a man announced that he, at least, was getting out of there. Knowing that they would have no chance of survival if they ran, Pulaski drew his pistol, threatening to shoot the first person who tried to leave. In the end, all but five of the forty or so men survived. Pulaski has since been widely celebrated as a hero for his efforts; the mine tunnel in which he and his crew sheltered from the fire, now known as the Pulaski Tunnel, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.

Aftermath

The fire was finally extinguished when another cold front swept in, bringing steady rain and some early snowfall. Several towns were completely destroyed by the fire:

 **Idaho** :

Falcon

Grand Forks

 **Montana** :

De Borgia

Haugan

Henderson

Taft

Tuscor

In Idaho, one-third of the town of Wallace was burned to the ground, with an estimated $1 million in damage (equivalent to $26,900,000 in 2018). Passenger trains evacuated thousands of Wallace residents to Spokane and Missoula. Another train with 1,000 people from Avery took refuge in a tunnel after racing across a burning trestle. Other towns with severe damage included Burke, Kellogg, Murray, and Osburn, all in Idaho. The towns of Avery, Saltese (MT), as well as a major part of Wallace, were saved by backfires.

Legacy

The Great Fire of 1910 cemented and shaped the U.S. Forest Service, which at the time was a newly established department on the verge of cancellation, facing opposition from mining and forestry interests. Before the epic conflagration, there were many debates about the best way to handle forest fires—whether to let them burn because they were a part of nature and were expensive to fight, or to fight them in order to protect the forests.

One of the people who fought the fire, Ferdinand Silcox, went on to become the fifth chief of the fire service. Influenced by the devastation of the Big Blowup, Silcox promoted the "10 a.m." policy, with the goal of suppressing all fires by 10 a.m. of the day following their report. It was decided that the Forest Service was to prevent and battle every wildfire. More recently, this absolutist attitude to wildfires has been criticized for altering the natural disturbance mechanisms that drive forest ecosystem structure, which paradoxically increases the destructive potential of forest fires.

* * *

Lori: Wow. That is literally awful.

Nico: It was.

Me: Yeah. It happened 110 years ago almost. Sora, you know Bambi right?

Sora: I sure do. Bambi was one of my first summons when my adventure began.

Donald: I remember that.

Goofy: Yeah. He sure is an amazing deer.

Kairi: He's really cute too.

Riku: I thought so too.

Syd: Deer are such amazing creatures. I can't believe we hunt them for food like that!

Lana: Me neither Syd. They need to be protected under us.

Me: I think so too. Lets head to the simulator and save Bambi's mother and meet Bambi in his world.

Ratchet: That's a great idea.

Sora: I wonder how he's doing?

Me: We'll find out. Lets head to the simulator.

We went to the simulator.

* * *

We were getting ready.

Ash: (to his Noctowl) Noctowl, when we get to Bambi's world, do you want to fly around?

Noctowl agreed.

Shanan: Looks like he is ready.

Ratchet: When we get to Bambi's mom, I'll heal her wounds before she succumbs to them.

Me: Right.

Shanan: Okay. Me, Laney, Lana, Maria, Nico, Syd, Jack Landors, Eion, Eddy, Luan, Lensay, Teresa, Ash, Riley, Sora and Kairi are gonna go into the Simulator and Ratchet and Reflector are gonna be in their compact state. We invented an awesome shrink device that can turn them into compact size.

Ratchet: It's true.

Reflector: This is gonna be interesting.

Me: Good luck guys.

Shanan: Thanks dad. Not that we'll need it but thank you.

Laney: This is gonna be interesting.

Lana: I can't wait to meet Bambi.

Syd: Me too.

Shanan: Lets go.

They went into the Simulator and it activated and they found themselves in Bambi's forest. It was a beautiful forest and it was loaded with all kinds of trees and plants and all kinds of animals. But it was cold and covered with snow.

Shanan: Wow. So this is Bambi's forest.

Lana: It sure is cold.

Laney: Luckily I brought our winter clothes.

Laney unpacked them and they put them on.

Nico: Good thinking Laney.

Syd: Thanks Lanes.

Ratchet and Reflector went into compact size and they were the size of Hot Wheels cars.

Lana: It's so beautiful here during the winter.

Laney: It sure is. Did it say where Bambi's forest takes place?

Shanan: It says that it's over in Maine near Mount Katahdin in the Appalachian Mountains.

Lana: Wow. Over on the eastern side of the country.

Shanan: Exactly.

Teresa: That's 1,000 miles from Michigan.

Nico: It sure is.

Syd: I was here on Vacation to enjoy the scenery. But I was too little to remember.

Eion: It's beautiful though.

Sora: So Bambi's world is on Earth.

Kairi: Looks like it.

Nico: Not only that but I remember that this forest is also perfect for hunting during hunting seasons.

Laney: I remember that.

Shanan: Yeah. It's not right. Animals have feelings too and they deserve to live whether they like it or not.

Laney: I agree Shanan.

Luan: Same here.

Shanan: Lets find Bambi's mother.

They walked on and the ground was covered in snow and it was beautiful.

Lana: The winter is beautiful here though.

Shanan: You all should see what Maine looks like during the Fall turn. The leaves turn many different beautiful colors. It's just as beautiful as Connecticut.

Eion: I know. I heard about that.

Then they heard gunshots.

BANG!

Shanan: Gunshots!

Laney: The Hunter's are here!

Lana: Look!

They saw Bambi's mom and Bambi run fast.

Then they saw Bambi's mom get shot!

BANG!

Shanan: Oh no!

Ratchet: I'm on it!

Ratchet came out and healed Bambi's mom.

The Hunters ran away and Ratchet went back into Shanan's vest.

Riley: (to Bambi's mom) Don't worry. You're safe now.

Bambi's mom: What happened?

Sora: Are you all right? I'm a friend of your son Bambi. I'm Sora.

Bambi's mom: So you are Sora. Bambi has told me so much about you.

Sora: I'm sure he did.

Bambi's mom saw them.

Shanan: We are friends of Sora.

They introduced themselves.

Bambi's mom: It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you all so much for saving me.

Shanan: You're welcome.

Laney: I'm glad we arrived and scared off the hunters.

Lana: Those guys are monsters.

Luan: They sure are.

Bambi's mom: My name is Vina. Where's Bambi?

Shanan: Pleasure to meet you Vina.

Nico: He went back to the Thicket.

Eion: I think the Great Prince found him.

Vina: I'm glad he's in good hands.

Ash: We are too.

Shanan: We'll keep our eyes peeled for more hunters just in case.

Vina: Thank you.

They continued to explore the forest.

Spring later came and it was time for the mating season. Hundreds of birds were doing mating calls and it was a glorious time.

Shanan: (Inhales) Ahh. Spring is in the air and it's mating season.

Kairi: It's so beautiful.

Jack Landors: It sure is.

Syd: The beauty of Spring is amazing!

Nico: It's so beautiful.

They heard the beautiful songs of the birds and they were pretty.

Nico: Maine sure has a lot of beautiful birds.

Laney: It sure does.

Lana: We may have to come here for vacation someday.

Syd: You guys will love it.

Later they saw Bambi and he was all grown up.

Sora: Bambi!

Bambi: It's good to see you again, Sora!

Sora: Same here, Bambi. Look at you. You're all grown up!

Bambi: It feels like forever ago. You have changed a lot yourself.

Sora: I know.

Vina: Bambi.

Bambi was reunited with his mother and he was overjoyed to see her again.

Maria: I'm glad they're reunited.

Shanan: Me too.

Ash: It's a great reunion.

Laney: It sure is.

Bambi: My father taught me so much over the years and he is a brave deer.

Later they follow Bambi and met Faline and she was grown up too and she was beautiful. Then Bambi became Twitter pated because of it and he was now on Cloud 9. But just as he was about to follow her, out of a bush came his old childhood rival, RONNO!

* * *

In Bambi II, Ronno is given much more personality and unlike in the previous film, here he has dialogue. When Bambi and his friends were watching the Groundhog, Ronno scares him back into his hole with a "BOO!" and laughs while the other animals leave in disappointment, but he stops them and tells them that he saw a man, and butted him with his antlers. This is clearly a tall tale he pulls just to garner respect. Faline, who knows that it is impossible for a fawn to defeat a man, politely and without offending, says it was unbelievable, though with noticeable sarcasm in her voice. Bambi, who really believes that Ronno had done such a feat (as a testament to his innocent naivety), thinks it is unbelievable too, though he says it in awe. Ronno, who thinks that Bambi doesn't believe him and is hinting at him being a liar, challenges Bambi to a fight. Thumper tells Bambi to clobber him. Ronno continues to goad Bambi by insulting his name, "Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?" and laughing, insisting that Bambi spar with him while backing the smaller fawn up against a tree. Just before the two fawns get in a fight, Ronno's mother calls him and he reluctantly returns to her before he could fight with Bambi, though he scolds "MA! How many times do I have to tell ya, don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!" to which his mom replies "Sorry, dear!"

Later in the film, Ronno, who has become infatuated by her beauty (or the fact that she is the only doe beside the mothers that we see), tells Faline about himself, but Faline still believes Ronno isn't what he claims to be and shows clear displeasure in his company. She hears Bambi screaming and rushes to check on him. Ronno, upset about Bambi garnering Faline's attention away from him, shows up to insult Bambi and says that he witnessed Bambi freeze with fear out on a meadow when Man's dogs arrived, right in front of his father The Great Prince. Ronno tells Bambi not to feel bad as if there weren't cowards, you wouldn't tell who the brave ones were. Bambi replies that he's not a coward and "roars" at Ronno. When Ronno tries to get Faline to leave with him, Bambi comes to her defense to which Ronno starts to tease Bambi again this time about being with Thumper and Flower. Thumper pushes Bambi forward, trying to encourage him to stand up to Ronno, only for Bambi to accidentally knock Ronno down into the mud. Angry, Ronno starts to chase Bambi and Thumper and while chasing them, Bambi jumps over a chasm and then Bambi runs into his father while Ronno backs away into the bushes. Bambi's father is impressed by the jump and father and son start making their way back home. Ronno tries to jump over but falls into a mud pit.

He shows up again during the "First Sign of Spring" musical number, running with the other bucks, taunting Bambi with a raised tail and a haughty stance before taking off to join the bucks. When the Great Prince runs past him, he gives an awed "Woah!", his expression to change to anger and jealousy as Bambi runs past him. He speeds up, trying to overtake Bambi and keep up with the Great Prince, only for Bambi to easily overtake him and run alongside his father, both outdistancing Ronno and leaving him well behind with the rest of the bucks.

Later on, he shows up and taunts Bambi while Mena is taking Bambi to his new home, saying that he wanted to say goodbye, thought they were pals, and really felt sorry for Bambi having a father that was so ashamed of him, he'd give him away. This makes Bambi angry enough to attack, and in the fight, they mistakenly push Mena into a snare. She tells them to get out of there immediately in a panic, the bell on the trap immediately alerting hunters to their location and the barking of dogs clear in the distance. Ronno, revealing his cowardice, runs off crying for "Mommy" but Bambi stands where he is, frozen in fear.

Ronno shows up after Faline and Bambi kiss and swears revenge for stealing Faline, vowing to return but he trips on a turtle, which snaps his nose, with him screaming "GET IT OFF!" repeatedly and jumping around in a panic, which incites Flower to say "See? I told you turtles were scary."

In the original movie, Ronno first appears at Bambi's daydream with Faline. He appears from a bush where Faline disappeared into, Bambi still in his daydream nearly runs into him when his daydream ends off suddenly when Ronno appears. Though he has no lines in the film, his intentions are clear. He immediately began threatening Faline away from Bambi until Bambi charges at him. The two begin combat, Ronno overtaking Bambi at first. At the end of the fight, Ronno is thrown over a cliff and falls into the water below and leaves. It is unknown if he survived the wildfire, as the only scene he appears in was the fight scene.

* * *

Bambi: Ronno!

Nico: I remember him. He was bad news.

Syd: He sure is.

Ronno: Hello Bambi. How nice to see you again and trying to steal my mate!? You are a monster Bambi!

Bambi: I wasn't trying to steal your mate! Faline chose me over you!

Shanan: You have a lot of nerve Ronno. You are just as bad back then as you are now.

Maria: (to Ronno) I thought you were a jerk when you were a kid. But now that you're an adult, you've really reached a new low!

Nico: Ronno, you have failed this forest!

Shanan: And he has failed as a deer.

Ronno: I'll show you!

Ronno then charged and Lana did as well and she hit him head on like a bighorn sheep and it caused him to fall off a cliff and into the river.

Bambi: Nice job Lana.

Syd: Lana that was so cool! You charged him like a bighorn sheep!

Lana: Aw it was nothing.

Maria: That was really clever.

Lana: Thanks guys. I always think I'm one with the animals.

Later they were over in the meadow and Bambi and Faline got to frolicking around. The song Looking For Romance played in the background.

I bring you a song

And I sing as I go

For I want you to know

That I'm looking for romance

I bring you a song

In the hope that you'll see

When you're looking at me

That I'm looking for love

I'm seeking that glow

Only found when you're young and it's May

Only found on that wonderful day

When all longing is through

I'm seeking that glow

Only found when a thrill is complete

Only found when two hearts gently beat

To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new

I bring you a song

For I'm seeking romance

You're by my side

There's a moon up above

It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright

It's easy to see that tonight we shall fall in love

I bring you a song

For I'm seeking romance

And you

Later they smelled smoke.

Shanan: Uh oh. (Sniffs) Smoke. From a campfire no doubt.

Syd: I smell it too.

Lana: The hunters are back.

Bambi: Where is he?

Shanan: Lets find out.

They all went to a nearby cliff and they saw smoke coming from a campground.

Shanan: A campground. There's a lot of hunters here.

Stag: It is Man. (Crows caw) He is here again.

Nico: We know.

Stag: There are many this time. We must go deep into the forest. Hurry. Follow me.

Shanan: No. We're gonna fight.

Lana: We won't let those hunters hurt you all anymore.

Laney: That's right.

Shanan: Great Prince, you get all the deer and hide. We'll handle all this. Lets get them!

They went to face the hunters. They saw them sneaking around in the forest.

Shanan kicked a hunter in the face.

Jack Landors (to the hunter): Hey, asshole! Didn't you hear?

Eddy: Laser guns are the rage these days! (he and Jack fire their blasters)

They fired lasers at the hunters and they dropped their 12 Gauge Shotguns.

Lana froze them in ice.

Laney: As animal rights activists, the deer of Maine have a right to live and be free!

Shanan: Lets get them with combos!

Ratchet: You got it Shanan! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Ratchet's back and it enhanced his laser scalpels 100-fold.

Ash: Time for action Noctowl! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Ash's right arm device and it enhanced his Noctowl's abilities 100-fold.

Ash: Noctowl, use Zen Headbutt!

Ratchet and Ash's Noctowl: LASER HEADBUTT RAM!

Ratchet threw his laser scalpels and Noctowl's head glowed green and he rammed the hunters and they were cut.

Reflector: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his blinding camera flash power 100-fold.

Teresa: Right behind ya. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Teresa's right arm device and it enhanced her Sonic Powers 100-fold.

Reflector and Teresa: VERTIGO SONIC FLASH!

Reflector released a powerful blinding flash and the hunters were tired and disoriented and the sonic blast hurt their ears.

Shanan: Final Smash time!

Riley: You got it! BRAMBLE WHIPSTORM SURPRISE!

Riley formed a bunch of bramble vines and they lashed the hunters all over the place.

Bambi: This is for my mother and for the animals of the forest! DEER STAMPEDE RAM!

Bambi charged with the power of 1,000 deer and slammed into the hunters and knocked them out.

Lana tied them up and Laney put out their campfire.

Laney: Whew. That was a close one. Good thing I put out their fire or the whole forest would've burned.

Eddy: Good idea.

We sent the hunters to prison for illegal hunting.

During the fight, Nico caught a Deciduoeye and Niovern.

Riley: (To the viewers) All animals have a right to be protected no matter what.

Laney: That's right. (To the Viewers) And only you can prevent wildfires.

Later, Bambi and Faline now have two baby deer. A Boy named Geno and a girl named Gurri. They were so adorable. We put Bambi's forest under our protection in a special nature preserve under our name. Earlier today I caught the Move Card. 移 The Move's true form has been seen only on its Card form. It seems to be a small triangular basket or pendulum with a red gem at its front, and two long 'Clow Wings'. Move resembles a pair of 'Clow Wings', which appear on whatever object it inhabits just before it moves it. It was moving a book around very fast all over the city. We only had 2 days left until the Great Anti-Fairy Holocaust and the war was right around the corner. 2 more Clow Cards were left. The Change Card and the Earthy Card. Yue's test was approaching fast.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Disney Movie covered.

September 11th was a dark day for all of us here in the U.S.A. and I was in Middle School when it all happened. It was terrifying. Nico's dad being in the World Trade Center when it was destroyed is all true. Luckily he wasn't hurt. Also I was really evacuated during the Hayman Fire in 2002 and it was awful. It's true. I watched Bambi all the time ever since I was a little kid and it was so cute! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. The next card is the Change Card. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	831. Eve of War and Fight a Ghost

September 12th, 2019 - it was the Eve of War. Friday, September 13th was tomorrow and the Anti-Fairy Holocaust was almost upon us. I was meditating on the roof of the tallest building in the city. I was concentrating hard.

Me: Great Jedi masters, there is a war upon us and it's a battle to end an evil race of bad fairies that pose a great danger to the planet and the universe. We are facing a terrible battle ahead of us and the Anti-Fairies are unlike anything we have ever faced.

The spirits of Mace Windu, Obi-Wan (Star Wars VI), Yoda (Star Wars V & VI), Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars VI) and many others appeared.

Mace Windu: You and your friends are the strongest force in the whole universe J.D. You all have the power of the Force flowing through you.

Obi-Wan: You will overcome great odds like you have done many times before J.D.

Yoda: Believe in you we do J.D. But in your heart you must believe.

Anakin: True power comes from love and kindness. When I was saved by you from the Dark Side of the Force, I thought I had lost my soul. But you freed me from the evil of Palpatine and saved the Republic.

Mace Windu: We believe in you J.D. You have the power to win and triumph.

Me: Thank you Master Windu. Thank you all. I will not fail all of you.

Then Mace Windu's purple lightsaber appeared in front of me.

Mace Windu: This is my Lightsaber that I used in battle. It is yours now and it has the power to now kill Anti-Fairies and Fairy Criminals. Use it well.

I took it and ignited it and it had a purple blade and powerful dark purple lightning was flowing through the blade with incredible power.

Me: Wow. Thank you great Jedi Masters. I will not fail you.

They disappeared.

I walked over to the edge of the building and I had the lightsaber ready and I had a look of powerful determination on my face ready. I held up my hand and Force Lightning was arching through my hand over the tips of my fingers and it was gonna be a long and powerful battle ahead.

Me: Get ready Anti-Fairies. Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, you all will pay for your crimes.

I got to practicing with my new lightsaber and I formed dummies that looked like the Anti-Fairies and slashed them all and I got an incredible surprise. The lightsaber kills them all in an instant without the need for my Anti-Fairy kill gauntlet. I fired Force Lightning and it now kills Anti-Fairies on contact.

* * *

Over in the middle of the forest, Kira and Lola were looking for a Dino Egg.

Kira: Why are we out here again?

Lola: Well, there's supposed to be a new Dino Egg that's here somewhere, right?

Kira: Of course.

Lola: Well. I want to find that Dino Egg.

Kira: Okay.

Lola and Kira were searching for the egg and they saw a glow in the middle of a hole and they found it.

Lola: There it is!

Lola picked it up and it was emitting a pink glow and it was then hatching.

I sensed Lola finding the egg and it was amazing. I flew over to them.

The egg hatched and out came a big pink Sauropod Dinosaur Zord!

Lola: Wow!

Kira: It's an Amphicoelias Zord!

It grew to huge size and it was amazing!

Lola: Wow!

I saw the ginormous zord and it was incredible!

Me: Wow! That's a new Dinozord!

I landed by them.

Lola: Wow.

Lola pet its head and she was then enveloped in a powerful pink light. When it faded she had a bracelet with a pink gem on it.

Lola: My own Dino Gem.

Kira: Lola this is amazing!

Me: Wow. Lola Amphicoelias is the largest dinosaur ever discovered. It was over 130 feet long and weighed 140 tons. That's 280,000 pounds.

Lola: Wow! That's unbelievable!

She was also given a powerful sword called the Amphicoeliasword. It was a long and powerful Pink Longsword with an Amphicoelias Head on the hilt. (Think of the Magna Defenders sword but pink.)

Lola: Wow! What a sword! It's amazing.

Kira: It sure is Lola.

Me: Lola that sword is amazing.

Lola: It sure is. I have a lot to learn because of it.

Later we went back to the estate. Earlier I captured the Change Card. 替 The Change's main body appears to be a blue, vaguely, chameleon-like creature with great, orange eyes that shoots out its tongue to switch objects around like a real chameleon does to capture prey. In Card form, it is a white, chameleon-like creature with small, green eyes and longish, wing-like ears. It swapped the minds of Li and Kero again like before and I used my powers to change them back. We only had 1 more card left and that was the Earthy.

Nico also caught a Primarina and Incineroar.

* * *

Lola was training really hard with her new sword and abilities as a Dino Thunder Ranger.

Nico: So Lola found the Amphicoelias Zord and became a ranger as a result? Amazing!

Me: We were surprised ourselves Nico.

Qin: I'm so proud of Lola.

Kira: Me too Qin.

* * *

BIKINI BOTTOM.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, it was slow day.

French Narrator: (French Accent) A slow day at the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob: HI-YAH!

SpongeBob and Sandy were practicing their karate!

Maria: Whoo! Yeah!

They were really going at it and have both really improved dramatically! They were practicing in a boxing stadium ring that was built in the Krusty Krab.

They stopped to rest and they were dripping sweat like crazy.

Sandy: (Panting) I gotta admit, Spongebob, that was some tussle. You did okay for a sea critter.

Spongebob: You weren't so bad for a land critter.

Maria: (smiles) I think you both did good! All that time fighting alongside us paid off for you two.

Lily came out and she had a couple of glasses of lemonade with her.

Lily: Have a drink guys.

Sandy: Thanks Lily.

SpongeBob: I'm thirsty.

They drank the lemonade and it was refreshing.

SpongeBob: Ahh. Thanks Lily.

Lily: No problem Mr. SquarePants.

SpongeBob: Geepers, Mr. Krabs, why do you think our business is so slow?

Mr. Krabs: No one seems interested in going out anymore. They think it's too much trouble to leave home.

Carmen: Hmm. (Gets an idea) I have an idea. Why don't we move the Krusty Krab into their homes?

Mr. Krabs: Carmen! That's it! We'll do just that.

Maria: A delivery or cattery service is a great idea Carm.

Then the Naked Krabs came back!

Maria: It's about time you came back.

Horsea: I'm guessing you found out about the lie.

Krabs: Of course I did! Krabby Patties made out of crab, my ass!

Maria: Then how about this as your going back to the Crab Net present.

Maria punched him in the face and sent him flying and he crashed into the restaurant.

CRASH!

Krabs: Ow.

Maria: That stupid naked Krabs. He just will never learn.

Mr. Krabs: Dern tootin.

* * *

Later, Ironhide walked SpongeBob home and they went into his mansion and they saw Gary with a strange bottle.

Ironhide: What do you have there Gary?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Never saw a bottle like this before.

SpongeBob opened it and out came a cloud of green smoke and out came a figure and it was THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!

* * *

The Dutchman's exact nature and role is inconsistent between episodes. It can be inferred from his appearance that he is the undead spirit of a pirate, and one episode mentions that the reason he haunts the seven seas is because his corpse was used as a mannequin in a clothing store window and he was never put to rest. In another episode he states that he has not worn laced shoes in five thousand years, yet pirates did not exist that long ago. Other episodes suggest the Flying Dutchman is a Devil/Grim Reaper–like figure, primarily Born Again Krabs where he attempts to put Mr. Krabs in the undersea version of Hell, "Davy Jones' Locker", which turns out to literally be a locker cabinet belonging to a person named Davy Jones, and in a much later episode it is revealed that the Davy Jones in question is in fact none other than the Monkees member.

* * *

Flying Dutchman: (EVIL LAUGHTER!) I'M FINALLY FREE!

SpongeBob: THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!

Flying Dutchman: THAT'S RIGHT YA LILY-LIVERED CRYBABY! IT WAS THANKS TO YOU THAT I'M NOW FINALLY FREE AND I'M NOW GONNA TAKE ALL YER FRIENDS AND MAKE THEM ALL PART OF ME GHOSTLY CREW FER ALL ETERNITY! (THUNDER CRASHES!) STARTING WITH YOUR PET SNAIL!

Ironhide: Sorry, but there's no way you're gonna take Gary!

Flying Dutchman: Is that so? (knocks Ironhide out)

Things have gotten scary and went straight to Hell.

Patrick was having trouble with his TV reception.

Patrick: Something fell on my roof and now my TV doesn't work. I can't get up there to fix the thingy and I'm missing all my favorite shows!

Frenzy: I can help you if you want, Patrick.

Patrick: Oh thanks Frenzy.

Then the FLYING DUTCHMAN APPEARED!

Frenzy: The Flying Dutchman!

Flying Dutchman: (EVIL LAUGHTER) YOU ARE NEXT LITTLE PINK STARFISH.

The Flying Dutchman hypnotized Patrick.

Frenzy punched the Flying Dutchman in the face and sent him crashing into the ground.

Frenzy: You want to get to Patrick, you'll have to go through me!

Flying Dutchman: With pleasure tall robot!

The Flying Dutchman fired laser eyes and they hit Frenzy and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion sent him crashing into Squidward's old house and he completely crushed it and reduced it to rubble!

Frenzy: Ow! That smarted.

The Flying Dutchman took Patrick.

Frenzy: Oh this is really bad! I got to get the Neptune Crusaders here!

Frenzy left the ocean.

* * *

Back at the estate we were talking and having snacks.

Maria then gasped.

Me: What's wrong Maria?

Maria: That's weird. I've lost telepathic contact with Patrick and Sandy.

Lily: That's not right. I just talked to them 20 minutes ago.

Frenzy came in with a look of panic on his face.

Frenzy: (Hyperventilating) GUYS! BIG TROUBLE! PATRICK KIDNAPPED GARY! DUTCHMAN!

Me: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Frenzy. Now tell us. Slowly.

Frenzy: Right. Sorry about that. The Flying Dutchman kidnapped Sandy and Patrick! He hypnotized them and turned them into members of his pirate crew!

We gasped in horror!

Me: The Flying Dutchman!?

Lily: He kidnapped Patrick and Sandy!?

Maria: So that's why I lost telepathic contact with them.

Cleo: But why would he want to kidnap Sandy and Patrick?

Me: I think I know. Revenge! After the battle with the robots that Plankton made after Lily exiled him, I went to the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard and imprisoned him in a strange bottle.

Frenzy: Is this it?

Frenzy handed me the bottle.

Me: This is the very one.

Maria: I knew we should've dealt with the Dutchman during the robot incident!

Me: Don't blame yourself Maria. It's me he's after. He wants to kill me by using our friends against us.

Lucy Loud: I have a bunch of Ghost Hunting equipment we can use on the Flying Dutchman.

Lana: Awesome Lucy. Your ghost hunting equipment may just be useful.

We went to Lucy's crypt room and we Lucy equipped us with all kinds of ghost-blasters and more.

Ember Mcclain: "How to Defeat Evil Spirits"? This book could come in handy!

I looked at it.

Me: It just might Ember. And you were a ghost before so you have the power to defeat the Flying Dutchman. And Lincoln, Dani and Danny can help out.

Lincoln: You got it J.D.

Dani: Count us in.

Danny: We're with you guys.

Me: Okay. Neptune Crusaders and Team Phantom, head out.

Danny: You got it J.D. Ready guys.

Dani: Yeah!

Lincoln: We're with you Danny.

Danny, Dani and Lincoln: GOING GHOST!

They were in a ring of energy and they turned into Lincoln Phantom, Dani Phantom and Danny Phantom!

Me: Go get him guys!

Varie: With pleasure!

Lucy Loud: I'll go too.

Qin: Same here.

Alicia: I'll go too. I want to see if I can prove myself.

Varie: Okay. Alicia are you sure you want to do this? You've been through a horrible ordeal with what happened with the Necromorphs.

Alicia: I'm more than ready to help. I want to prove that I have what it takes.

Varie: Okay then.

They were off to Bikini Bottom and the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard.

* * *

They arrived in Bikini Bottom and the Neptune Crusaders and Team Phantom were ready.

Lily: The Flying Dutchman is gonna pay for this. And it's on the eve of the war with the Anti-Fairies.

Mr. Krabs: I know lass. But this was unexpected and we have to be ready for anything now.

Varie: Yep. This was an unexpected circumstance.

Maria: Lets get moving guys. The Flying Dutchman is gonna pay for this.

Bella: He sure will.

Lily: Lets get him!

They were off to the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard.

They arrived at the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard and it was a creepy and terrifyingly foreboding place of unimaginable horror.

Varie: The Flying Dutchman's Graveyard.

Lily: It's just as terrifying as I remember.

Alicia: It sure is scary. But I won't let fear hurt me anymore.

Varie: Okay. Lets do this!

They went into the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard and they were blasting ghosts and old destroyed ships and taking any treasure they had and keeping it and giving it to Mr. Krabs and the Krusty Krab and the Neptune Crusaders HQ.

They were blasting all the ghosts and Danny, Dani and Lincoln were sucking them all into their thermoses.

Danny: You all need to go back into the Ghost Zone.

Lincoln: You got that right!

Alicia fired powerful blasts of light and burned the ghosts and Dani sucked them into her thermos.

Dani: Nice shot Alicia!

Alicia: Thanks Dani.

They kept blasting and sucking in the ghosts at an accelerated rate.

Jazz (DP): We're almost filled up to full capacity on our thermoses guys.

Varie: We only have enough room for one more ghost guys.

Lucy: The Flying Dutchman.

Cleo: His ship is up ahead at 4:00.

Alicia: I see it.

Varie: Lets get our friends back!

They went over to the ship and they saw Patrick and Sandy under the Dutchman's control and they snapped them out of it.

Sandy: Whew! Thanks guys.

Maria: No problem Sandy.

Patrick: Huh? What happened?

SpongeBob: We'll explain later Patrick. Now you need to get out of here. This battle is gonna be rough.

Patrick: Okay!

Patrick ran fast.

The Flying Dutchman himself then appeared!

Varie: The Flying Dutchman!

Flying Dutchman: So you all came! And the ugly fiancé of that fool J.D. Knudson is with you!

Varie: That's right! And don't you dare call my husband a fool!

Lucy Loud: I never thought I'd actually see the actual Flying Dutchman up close.

Flying Dutchman: So you are the Dark Vampire Lucy Loud. You'll make a fine addition to me crew.

Lucy Loud: I would rather be a demon than join you.

Lucy fired a blast of black lightning and electrocuted him!

Varie: Lets get him!

They went at the Flying Dutchman and Varie punched him in the face and the Flying Dutchman fired a green fire blast from his nose and Varie fired a massive blast of water and the blasts collided and they exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze the Flying Dutchman's nose and eyes.

Lucy fired a massive blast of black lightning and Alicia fired a blast of rainbow light and the blasts hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Sydney slashed the Dutchman with her sword and he exploded!

The Mako Island Mermaids blasted him and the blasts exploded when they hit.

They blasted him with a multitude of blasts and more!

Varie: You are never welcome here Flying Dutchman! Time for some teamwork!

Ironhide: You got it Lady Varie! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into Ironhide's back and it enhanced his liquid blaster 100-fold.

Carmen: You will pay for your crimes Dutchman! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Carmen's right arm device and it enhanced her fire powers 1,000-fold.

Ironhide and Carmen: SUPERHEAT SOLAR PLASMA INFERNO!

Ironhide fired a massive blast of superheated molten lead and Carmen fired a massive blast of solar fire and the blasts combined and they slammed into the Flying Dutchman and exploded into a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Frenzy: You are not welcome here Dutchman! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his drums 100-fold.

Ember McClain: Time for some serious pain! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her guitar and it enhanced its ghost powers 100-fold.

Frenzy and Ember McClain: HYPERSONIC DRAGON SUPERSCREAM!

Frenzy and Ember fired a massive blast of sonic energy and the blasts combined and they turned into a dragon and they slammed into the Flying Dutchman and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Tori Hanson: I will never forgive you for your crimes Dutchman!

Then an Aqua Blue light shined and it landed in her hand. It was an animal crystal.

Tori Hanson: It's my first Animal Crystal.

A big aqua blue dolphin swam by and it was the Dolphin Zord.

Tori Hanson: It's the Dolphin Zord! But it's not like the Dolphin Zord I remember.

Varie: It's your first ever Wild Force Zord though.

Tori Hanson: I know. NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Tori turned into her Ninja Storm Power Ranger Form!

Tori Hanson: (Echoing) POWER OF WATER!

A Wild Force Crystal Saber Appeared on her left hip.

Tori Hanson: Wow! This is amazing! Lets see how the Flying Dutchman likes this! (Echoing) WATER STYLE NINJA ART: DOLPHIN BOMB SCHOOL!

Tori fired a massive blast of water and it turned into a school of dolphins made of pure water and they hit the Flying Dutchman and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Varie: Whoa! What power!

Tori Hanson: That was amazing!

Lana: It sure was.

Varie: Lets finish him with a final smash!

Lucy Loud: Right. This is for causing fear to everyone! Let me show you what true fear is. BLACK LIGHTNING NIGHTMARE!

Lucy fired a massive blast of Black Lightning and it hit the Flying Dutchman and electrocuted him and they heard an earsplitting scream of total terror! (DANTE'S INFERNO SUICIDE FRUIT SCREAM)

Varie: Whoa! That is horrifying!

Lincoln: No kidding!

Lana: Terrifying!

The Flying Dutchman was stunned.

SpongeBob: Never torment my friends again! KRABBY PATTY SUPERBOMB DETONATION!

SpongeBob threw a Krabby Patty and the Flying Dutchman ate it and it exploded and he was knocked down.

Danny Phantom: (points thermos at Dutchman) Lucky for you, we're letting you live in the Ghost Zone. Technus and Skulker can use some company.

Danny sucked in the Flying Dutchman and he was in the thermos.

May: In the words of my boyfriend, "Flying Dutchman, you have failed this ocean."

They laughed.

Lucy Loud: (To the viewers) Evil Ghosts beware, because Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Neptune Crusader will find you and send you into the Ghost Zone.

The Flying Dutchman was forever banished into the Ghost Zone for all eternity.

Later we got ready for the war. We were going to attack at dawn.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another SpongeBob Villain defeated.

The Flying Dutchman was a funny and silly one at that. And Brian Doyle Murray did a great job voicing him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. The last card Earthy is gonna help us during the war. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	832. The Great War of Friday the 13th

September 13th, 2019 - 5:10 AM - War was upon us. Today is Friday, September 13th, 2019 and the war with the Anti-Fairies was about to begin. In the early morning hours at 5:15 in the morning, I was watching the horizon in the East for the Sun to rise. We had the whole city of Gotham Royal York, Dakota and the surrounding suburbs evacuated and we were ready. The Marvel Avengers, The Justice League, The Power Rangers and everyone on Team Loud Phoenix Storm was ready. Ever since I destroyed 95% of the Anti-Fairies in a Holocaustic Bombing spree, I've been getting everyone ready for this day. We were ready to destroy the rest of the Anti-Fairies.

Me: War is here. When the Sun rises, all hell will break loose. But I am ready.

The Jedi Masters appeared.

Obi-Wan (Star Wars VI): The Force will always be with you J.D. You have mastered both the Light and the Dark sides of the Force. Becoming a Grey Jedi. You will know what to do.

Me: I know that Master Obi-Wan. Anti-Cosmo is a very formidable adversary and I can't let him get away with the crimes he has done to Fairy World and to the world in general. We have one helluva fight on our hands that will shake the very foundation of the universe in its entirety.

Yoda: Immortal, Anti-Cosmo may be, but love and good he is not.

Anakin (Star Wars VI): The Anti-Fairies may have all that power and but they use it for dark purposes like when I was turned to the Dark Side of the Force. I did all kinds of terrible things when I was Darth Vader. Things that I was not proud of.

Me: That was because you were under the influence of Palpatine, Master Anakin. Anti-Cosmo and the Anti-Fairies are a whole different ballgame. They represent all of the worlds bad luck and they are beyond pure evil. I killed 95% of the Anti-Fairies and I thought my message was going to destroy their pride. But instead, war is going to break out at any moment.

Mace Windu: I understand J.D. And you are ready for this.

Me: I know Master Windu.

I turned and faced them. I held my Lightsaber ready.

Me: I won't let the Anti-Fairies get away with their crimes.

Yoda: Make us proud, you will.

Me: I know Master Yoda.

The Sun was rising. The Sun was rising slowly over the eastern mountains at 7:00 AM.

Me: The Crack of Dawn.

7:13 AM. Massive explosions then broke out!

BBOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOOMM!

Me: This is it! War has begun!

At the same time all of the city of Gotham Royal York, Radiant Gardens, Dakota City and Fairy World were under attack!

I went to the estate to activate the Force Fields!

William went to the supercomputer and pressed a button that revealed Maria and Stewie's faces on the monitors.

William: Maria! Stewie! J.D.'s about to activate the force field over the estate. You two need to get here before that happens!

Maria: I know, babe! We heard the announcement on our communicators. But we just want to take one last look at Dakota before we go.

Stewie: The way things are going, there might not be a Dakota for much longer. (an explosion occurs)

William: What's happening out there?!

Stewie: The Anti Fairies are attacking the cops and the good Bang Babies! It's a complete shit fest over here!

Gale blinded some Anti Fairies with a wave of Dark Matter, Brickhouse ripped some in half, Tech blasted some part with a blaster, and Fade was running from the rest of them.

Maria: Gale and the others won't hold out much longer! Any sign of Jorgen yet?

William: None. Anti Cosmo found a Dark Orb and now, the Anti Fairies are back to full strength and have taken control of Fairy World. If Jorgen, Tooth Fairy, and Binky are still alive, the Anti Fairies will kill them on sight! (gets a call from Elena) Hold on, guys. I'm getting a call. (presses a button and Elena and Riku's faces appear on the monitors) Elena! Riku! J.D.'s-

Elena: We know. We heard the announcement, But we just had to see Radiant Garden one last time.

We then see Anti Fairies firing blasts at the main Radiant Garden Castle.

Riku: Most of the citizens have evacuated but Ansem and the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee are still inside. Ansem can't leave! And if the Anti Fairies capture him, Radiant Garden's done for!

William (gets a call from Venom): Hang on. I need to take this. (presses a button ande Venom's face appears on the monitors)

Venom: William, we're in Stark Tower. The Anti Fairies are waiting just outside the entrance. The Avengers and Justice League are in the main room making plans to stop them.

William: I hate to say it but there might not be a way anymore. Venom, you both need to get back here before J.D. puts up the force field around the estate.

Venom's symbiote face retracts to reveal Eddie Brock's face.

Eddie Brock: No, William. The Avengers and Justice League are going to make their last stand here. And so are we!

We went to Stark Tower and formed our plan. We had to disable the shield that surrounded Fairy World. Our best hope was with Jorgen's power. We had to destroy the generators that form the shield.

8:42 AM. The Avengers and the Justice League all went out to combat the Anti-Fairies. They were killing them one by one and destroying them.

They were blasting them with their powers and more and they were not gonna let the Anti-Fairies do whatever they want!

Huffer: Just when things were starting to look up, the Anti Fairies pulled this last gambit off! Now there's no way to stop them!

Iron Man: No. We won't give up on our home! We have to hold them.

8:56 AM. Fairy World was now under Anti-Fairy control.

Jorgen: We didn't even see it coming. And now, Fairy World is lost.

Bloom: Not for long it won't be! We just need to meet up with the others at Stark Tower!

They went to Stark Tower.

We blasted a lot of Anti-Fairies and I swooped in and killed a bunch of them with my new lightsaber. It was so powerful that it killed them instantly.

Winter Soldier: Good to see the rest of you are here.

White Tiger: For a minute, we thought you guys got killed by the Anti Fairies.

Rhino: Like they could ever kill us!

They killed more Anti-Fairies on the way.

9:02 AM. I was slashing a bunch of Anti-Fairies and killing them all and their spirits were being sucked into the River of Fire for all time. I saw a bunch of Anti-Fairies coming and I fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning at them and killed them all in an instant.

Nico came and fired a powerful Whirlwind Spin and blew them into dust.

Nico: You Anti-Fairies have failed this Universe!

Me: You said it Nico!

Qin fired a powerful blast of fire and burned them all into dust.

Qin: You Anti-Fairies are a menace to our worlds!

Laney: You will never be welcome here!

Bella was firing Ion Lasers with the power of the Drej and Ben was using his Ultimate Ben power and fired more powers and blasted a bunch of Anti-Fairies and killed them.

Bella: You will never terrorize us again! (Activates Arctiguana's Powers) ARCTIGUANA!

She blew a powerful blast of absolute zero cold breath and froze a bunch of Anti-Fairies and she activated Fourarms powers.

Bella: FOURARMS!

She smashed the ice into millions of pieces and killed the Anti-Fairies.

9:37 AM. Eddy was in the main government building of Fairy World now under the Anti-Fairies control and he was tied up by magical rope. The group of Anti Fairies were about to finish him off when Jack Spicer landed near them and shot them all to death.

Eddy: (Spicer fires his gun at the rope, freeing him) Spicer? I thought you were-

Spicer: You really think too much, dude. (helps Eddy up) I've been hiding out in my new hideout ever since my... bad fight against the Xiaolin losers.

Eddy: Why didn't you come to us before? We would've been able to help you.

Spicer: Because things are still tense between me and the Xiaolin Warriors. But I had my friends, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Trickster, and Top, in the Legion of Doom who knew where I was and agreed to keep my current location a secret. They kept me informed about what you guys were planning and that you were all gonna fight the Anti-Fairies here. So I managed to teleport in. I figured that we'd have to go head to head against Anti-Cosmo so I brought my blaster, my goggles, and a few Shen Gong Wu for the upcoming fight. Believe me. I'm ready.

Eddy: We have to find Anti-Cosmo quickly. Luckily, Jorgen told me where the main room is. C'mon! (puts on goggles, which glow blue)

Spicer: Hey, don't think you can tell me what to do. I'm my own boss! (puts on his own goggles, which glow red, and follows Eddy)

9:42 AM. The battle was raging on over in the Radiant Gardens and Sora, Kairi, my children and their teams were destroying a bunch of Anti-Fairies.

Brittney: GOTHS OF DARKNESS, ARISE!

The Goths of Darkness came out of a dark portal from the sky and they blasted the Anti-Fairies with Dark powers all over the place and killed them.

Mary K.: CRYSTAL BRIGADE, SHINE!

Mary called forth the Crystal Brigade and Steven Universe, Connie and the Crystal Gems destroyed the Anti-Fairies.

Shanan: Lets tear these assholes apart! ANGRY BIRDS CRUSADERS, HIII YOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Angry Birds appeared through a portal and killed a bunch of Anti-Fairies.

Jared: You Anti-Fairies are never welcome in our universe!

Jared slashed a bunch of Anti-Fairies and killed them.

They were blasting and killing them all.

Bombshell: I managed to rescue a Hercacross while Izzy rescued a Ledyba. Can we keep them?

Shanan: Go for it Bombshell.

10:05 AM. We put our plan into motion and Jinx, Lilo and Shoe used their powers of luck to destroy the shield generators surrounding Fairy World.

Iron Man: The Shield is Down! Commence Attack!

Me: We're on our way! Follow me guys!

We went into Fairy World and we blasted a lot of Anti-Fairies all over the place.

10:11 AM. Watching from his security screens was ANTI-COSMO!

* * *

On Friday the 13th, the Anti-Fairies got loose and started wreaking havoc on Timmy Turner's trip to Adrenalland by causing bad luck all over the place. The Anti-Fairies were originally invisible, and could only be seen with a device that, when Timmy put on, he saw and met Anti-Cosmo. Being Cosmo's opposite, Anti-Cosmo was extremely intelligent and was respected as their leader who sarcastically congratulated Timmy for freeing them.

In his next appearance, Cosmo's Fagiggly Gland goes bad and he needs a replacement, and the only match is Anti-Cosmo, who escapes from captivity shortly after the transplant. Anti-Cosmo told Cosmo to not look for him, but Cosmo does not obey and finds Anti-Cosmo behind him. Anti-Cosmo then realizes part of Cosmo is in him before leaving while Cosmo displays some traits of Anti-Cosmo.

Later, Anti-Cosmo tries to frees his captive comerades, but fails due to Jorgen. Later with the help of Calamitous, Anti-Cosmo is able to free the other Anti-Fairies. One half of the group was sent to create so much bad luck while the other half was sent to stop the Earth from rotating to keep it at Friday the 13th. Because there are too many Anti-Fairies to undo the damage done through a wish, Timmy and his friends go to the Crocker Cave and find a butterfly net which should be sufficient on catching the Anti-Fairies. Jimmy combines the net with his hyper cube to create a trap for the Anti-Fairies. Jimmy's friends, Cosmo, Wanda, all create as much bad luck as they can. This lures all of the Anti-Fairies to the exact location, including the ones that were keeping the Earth from rotating. Jimmy then activates his hyper cube which captures all of the Anti-Fairies and traps them inside the hyper cube. It is unknown what happened to the hyper cube, but Jorgen most likely took it with him, so he could trap the Anti-Fairies back in their imprisonment again.

After he and the bulk of his race escaped from Fairy World's jail, most of the Anti-Fairies took up residence in Anti-Fairy World to plot their next move against Fairy World and Earth. After the first fairy baby in eons was born to Cosmo and Wanda, Anti-Cosmo plotted with the Pixies in an attempt to steal the young baby Poof before his magic could be controlled by the Fairies. They did not succeed and Anti-Cosmo and HP ended up being raisins for Jorgen's cereal temporarily due to Poof breaking wind on them.

Later Anti-Cosmo demands equality and is not happy that fairies are appreciated for things they create when Anti-Fairies have created things too. Anti-Cosmo then begins to question why there is no Anti-Fairy for Poof since there is supposed to be an Anti-Fairy for every fairy. He then notices the symptoms that Anti-Wanda had for anti-fairy pregnancy. Anti-Wanda then gave birth to Poof's Anti-Fairy equivalent, Foop, who is even more evil and untrustworthy than Anti-Cosmo. Foop betrays his race and turns Anti-Fairy World into a cute and cuddly place, much to its residents's horror. Despite this, after Foop was captured, the damage he did was reversed when Poof made him cry. He was then taken away to Abracatraz where he would be held for rehabilitation. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda then paid him a visit, hoping to slip him some tools to escape. Although Foop eventually did manage to escape, it was by his own devices and not with the help of his parents.

When Anti-Cosmo was first introduced, Timmy could only see him with special "Anti-Fairy Goggles" as all Anti-Fairies were invisible to humans. Anti-Cosmo mocked Timmy, saying that the foolish boy freed him and his ilk after centuries of captivity. In later episodes, Anti-Cosmo and the other Anti-Fairies are visible by Timmy without any need for special gear, and this concept of invisibility seems to have been dropped entirely. The Anti-Fairies may now be seen on Earth due to Jorgen taking away their ability to be invisible on Earth in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide. However this does not explain how they can be clearly seen in "The Gland Plan" since that occurred before the former episode, however it is possible that the anti-flight and magic uniforms they were wearing prevented that since the Anti-Fairies' invisibility may have come from their magic. In the episode "Balance of Flour" it is said that the Anti-Fairies and Fairies fought in ancient times to decide who gets to have godchildren, but they decided to settle this dispute by holding an annual baking contest. The Fairies always won every year from then on. This contradicts what Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo had said about the Anti-Fairies being kept locked up for centuries unless this was after the ancient times and the Anti-Fairies did something that was so unspeakable that caused them to be locked up for so many centuries.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was enraged! He was watching all of his people dying in rapid succession.

Anti-Cosmo: (British Accent) I can't believe this! Team Loud Phoenix Storm is far more powerful than I thought!

Eddy: You can say that again you fucker!

Anti-Cosmo: Eddy McGee. Jack Spicer. I've been expecting you two.

Anti-Cosmo turned and Eddy and Spicer just got the power dampening collars on Anti Cosmo's neck.

Eddy: It's over for you now.

Spicer: My old teammates Yewh and Cassandra used these collars before. They're negating your powers even as we speak!

Anti-Cosmo: I wonder. Is the reason you two are trying to kill me because of the Bad Luck Travesty?

Eddy: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

Spicer: We're going to kill you for your crimes Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo: (chuckles evilly) You really think so? (suddenly grows bigger and turns into a monstrous version of himself)

Spicer: Fuck! The collars must be strengthening him instead of weakening him thanks to the Dark Orb!

Eddy: (calls us) Rai, I know that you, Omni, Kimiko, and Clay aren't on good terms with Spicer at the moment. But are you really gonna let us fight Anti-Cosmo on our own?

Jack Spicer: (fires laser blast on Monster Anti-Cosmo) I don't blame them if they don't come. They probably heard about my crimes and think I deserve to go to Hell. Face it, dude. We're on our own.

* * *

10:17 AM. We killed all the Anti-Fairies in Dakota City, Gotham Royal York and Radiant Gardens. The S.P.D. Power Rangers were facing FOOP!

* * *

He was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode, Anti-Poof. The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only fairy baby born in thousands of years, not the 2nd.) His name is the word "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own.

Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, but not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Foop also destroyed the planet Burger World when he learned they were selling Poof toys in their "Peppy Meals".

Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Antifairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into his Mom's arms.

Everyone then tries to figure a way to undo all of Foop's evil deeds. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry (but not before he says "You took my bubba?"), which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal.

Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof.

Later he did escape in the episode, "Playdate of Doom" he attempted to destroy Poof once again by fooling Cosmo and Wanda that he'd reformed. However, he planned to send Poof to an alternate dimension. He tried to make Poof look bad to Wanda so he could achieve this, but Foop was tricked by Timmy into going inside the playpen, which was actually the dimensional door, stranding Foop in the parallel universe still vowing revenge on Poof.

After he somehow escaped his previous imprisonment in a parallel dimension, Foop went to Spellementary School and made many attempts to become the most popular kid in school. They all failed miserably, so Foop transformed the school into his own version of the school (Smellementary School). After fighting Poof, he sent Spellementary School into a black hole, but he failed a third time due to the old saying "saved by the bell", when the school day ended and everything was changed back to normal. Foop was given detention, but Poof pardoned him, upsetting the Anti-Fairy that he was saved by his nemesis "yet again". When Foop got outside, he was slammed in the face by Cosmo with a shovel as he tried to swat a sprite on Foop's face.

At his next appearance at school, Foop seemed to be forming a buddy relationship with Poof, but when a new student is brought in for the school play, a beautiful young fairy named Goldie Goldenglow, Foop's dangerous side reemerges once more, and he and Poof begin to compete for Goldie's affection! They face off against each other for the lead role in the play, and Foop manages to win it, but to his surprise the third role player that neither wanted to be was the true hero of the play and Poof got to kiss Goldie .Foop bagged the idea of winning the heart of Goldie because she kept on getting his name and Goldie are later seen sharing drinks, with Foop attempting to sabotage their moment from under the table before he is attacked by his own traps.

Foop was the prosecuting attorney in Timmy's Secret Wish!, having gotten his degree while imprisoned in Abracatraz. Foop reasons that if Timmy loses his trial then that means Poof would no longer exist because all of Timmy's wishes would have to be undone, and Poof was born from one of Timmy's wishes. Foop also chose to become an attorney because he wanted to be even more evil.

Foop manages to win the case, and is ecstatic, until Jorgen points out as Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof disappearing means Foop disappears as well. Shortly after that is said Foop disappears. Poof and Foop are both later rescued from a place where undone wishes go (The Hocus Poconos) and brought back when Timmy proves himself to the Fairy Council that he is not selfish after they found out he made a secret wish.

Since the show ended, and Foop's last appearance was in the episode "Certifiable Super Sitter" where he wasn't a villain, in fact, he was a neutral character, Foop can be considered as a redeemed villain.

Throughout the series his home has changed as well become a mystery.

He originally lived with his parents at Anti-Cosmo's Castle when he was born. But soon after he was sent to Abracatraz. Since his escaped his home has been a mystery. Twice it has been suggested that he lives with his parents again. One time was in Love Triangle when he mentions that his mother had packed chicken nuggets and snake venom antidote in his lunchbox. The other time was in Scary GodCouple when he mentions that he had an accident on the ride over, suggesting that one, if not both, drove him. However, Anti-Cosmo and/or Anti-Wanda has/have been seen with him, not even during the play scene in Love Triangle. There is another scene in The Terrible Twosome where Foop is seen in a castle, but this is unconfirmed if it is Anti-Cosmo's Castle.

On the other side, there are examples that suggest he doesn't live with his parents. He was able to be in a bush for a long time in When Losers Attack. In Scary GodCouple, he is not with his parents with Vicky. In Spellementary School and in Love Triangle, he just shows up at Spellementary School with any mode of transport. He also, just appears at Fairy Court in Timmy's Secret Wish!. In Certifiable Super Sitter Foop mentions that his mom and dad moved somewhere from without leaving a forwarding address for him.

* * *

Cruger: I knew we'd find you eventually, Foop!

Foop: I tried to retire. I really did! But you heroes all forced me back into evil! Though, I have to admit. You have trapped my fellow villains with carefully laid out plans. Guess you're all not brutes after all.

Z: You were the one who gave Anti-Cosmo the Dark Orb, weren't you?

Foop: Exactly! Unlike your usual methods of just rushing in headfirst, me and father made a plan to kick Jorgen and those other fairies out of Fairy World. And then, we'd also attack the other parts of the universe, like Dakota and Radiant Garden!

Cruger: Well, the invasion stops right here! Containment Strike!

Cruger contained Foop in a card prison.

Sydney Drew: You are looking at Eternity in prison.

* * *

10:22 AM. There was a massive rumble and we saw a horrifying sight! We saw Anti-Cosmo emerge from the central mayor building and he looked like a MALEVOLENT 9-HEADED DRAGON HYDRA! He was a huge Godzilla-size hydra dragon and he had a terrifying appearance. He was laughing malevolently and he was 9 times more powerful than ever!

Me: Whoa! What a Dragon! We're gonna need some heavy firepower! I NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!

The Power Rangers Dinozords arrived. The Red Tyrannosaurus, The Black Mastodon, The Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger, The Blue Triceratops and the Pink Pterodactyl!

Tommy Oliver: You'll need the help of the Dragon Zord. (Tommy blew a Fanfare and the Dragon Zord came)

Me: Lets bring them together!

I formed a rainbow power crystal and stuck it into the controls of the Tyrannosaurus Zord and the zords all combined and turned into the Megazord.

Me: Time for some awesome Firepower! I call on Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

The Brachiosaurus Ultrazord appeared.

The Power Rangers Megazord merged with the Dragonzord and Titanus to become the Dinozord Ultrazord and a massive explosion appeared in the background behind it.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

Tommy Oliver: Lets do it guys!

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!

Lightning and thunder crashed!

Adam: MASTODON LION THUNDERZORD POWER!

A bolt of black lightning hit the Mastodon Zord and turned it into the Black Lion.

Kimberly: PTERODACTYL FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!

A Bolt of Pink Lightning hit the Pterodactyl Zord and turned it into the Pink Firebird.

Billy: TRICERATOPS UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!

A Bolt of Blue lightning hit the Triceratops Zord and turned it into the Blue Unicorn.

Aisha: SABER-TOOTH TIGER GRYPHON THUNDERZORD POWER!

A bolt of Yellow Lightning hit the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord and turned it into the Yellow Griffin.

Rocky: TYRANNOSAURUS RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!

A Bolt of Red Lightning hit the Tyrannosaurus Zord and turned it into the Red Dragon.

They combined and turned into the Thunder Megazord!

The White Tiger Zord appeared and turned into its warrior mode.

Leo: Lets do it guys!

Lost Galaxy Rangers: GALACTABEASTS ARISE!

The Galactabeasts arrived. The Red Firelion Galactabeast, the Blue Watergorilla Galactabeast, the Green Windcondor Galactabeast, The Yellow Lightningwolf Galactabeast and the Pink Flowerwildcat.

Lost Galaxy Rangers: LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

The Lights of Orion activated and gave them their enhancements and they formed the Galaxy Megazord.

Carter: Lets do it guys. OMEGA MEGAZORD!

The Max Solarzord and Supertrain Zords launched into Space and turned into the OMEGA MEGAZORD!

Ryan called forth the MAX SOLARZORD!

Time Force Rangers: TIME FORCE MEGAZORD!

The Time Force Zords arrived from the year 3,000 and they turned into the Time Force Megazord. It merged with the Shadowforce Megazord.

Eric: Quantasaurus Rex! MEGAZORD MODE!

The Quantasaurus Rex turned into its Megazord Mode.

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

The Wild Force Rangers called forth the Wild Zords and they were the Red Falcon, The Orange Giraffe, The Green Deer, the Blue Rhinoceros and the Purple Armadillo.

They combined into the Isis Megazord.

Laney: Let me help you all out too. Danny, Taylor, do you mind?

Taylor: Not at all.

Danny: Go for it Laney.

Laney: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

Laney called forth the Green Gorilla, the Black Bear & Polar Bear, The Golden Eagle and the Black Bison and they combined and formed into the KONGAZORD!

Merrick: Lets do it! WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

Merrick called forth the Silver Wolf, The Purple Hammerhead Shark and the Green Alligator and they combined and turned into the PREDAZORD!

The Ninja Storm Rangers then called forth the HURRICANE MEGAZORD!

The DINO THUNDER MEGAZORD, DINOSTEGAZORD AND TRICERAMAX MEGAZORD appeared.

The S.P.D. had the DELTA SQUAD MEGAZORD, DELTA BASE MEGAZORD, and S.W.A.T. MEGAZORD arrive.

Me: Lets do it!

Luan swooped in and rescued Eddy and Jack Spicer.

Clayface then turned into a copy of Anti-Cosmo in Monster Form and he was mercilessly pulverizing Monster Anti-Cosmo.

Timmy: Alright! Clayface turned into a copy of Anti Cosmo's monster form!

Ben: But we need to finish off Anti Cosmo. How do we know who's Clayface?

Spicer: Let's just blast them both! (aims gun at both of them)

Eddy: (lowers gun) We can't let Clayface be destroyed!

Spicer then got an idea.

Spicer: Yo, Clayface! (jumps off the edge but Clayface catches him with a stretched arm and put him back onto the ground) We need to finish off Anti Cosmo! One last combo should do the trick.

Clayface: Okay.

Clayface formed a powerful earthsword arm, Eddy had a powerful electro whip in his hand and Jack Spicer had a powerful firesword.

Clayface, Eddy and Spicer: ELEMENTAL WEAPON STRIKE!

They slashed the Monster Anti-Cosmo and he had a nasty burning cut the monster Anti-Cosmo in the chest and he roared in pain and it immobilized him.

Me: Now lets hit him guys!

Power Rangers: THUNDER SABER! POWER UP!

The Thunder Megazord charged up the thunder saber and slashed the Monster Cosmo down the middle!

Leo: GALAXY MEGAZORD SABER! FULL POWER!

The Galaxy Megazord charged up its saber with the Lights of Orion and slashed the Anti-Cosmo Monster down the middle.

Time Force Rangers: TIME STRIKE!

The Shadow Force Megazord slashed the Monster Anti-Cosmo down the middle.

Me: FIRE ALL WEAPONS!

The Power Rangers Ultrazord fired all its weapons all at once.

Tommy Oliver: WHITE TIGER THUNDERBOLT! FIRE!

The White Tiger Megazord fired a ball of fire at the Anti-Cosmo Monster.

Carter: OMEGA MISSILE!

The Omega Megazord fired its missile from its staff.

Ryan: FIRE!

The Max Solarzord fired its lasers and weapons.

Wild Force Rangers: ISIS MEGAZORD FINAL STRIKE!

The Isis Megazord fired the Armadillo Zord like a powerful flaming soccer ball.

Laney: DOUBLE KNUCKLE! BEAR BLASTER!

The Kongazord fired beams of Fire and Ice from the Black Bear and Polar Bear Zords.

Merrick: BLUE MOON WAVE!

The Predazord fired a powerful blast of energy from its alligator mouth.

Ninja Storm Rangers: TYPHOON POWER!

The Hurricane Megazord spun its chest rotor and fired a massive hurricane blast.

The Dino Thunder Megazords fired their weapons.

The S.P.D. Zords fired their weapons.

The Blasts from all the Megazords combined and hit the Monster Anti-Cosmo all at once and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion destroyed the Dark Orb Collar and he was now back to a normal Anti-Fairy. We got a massive power boost as a result.

We went to face him and we saw that he was without his wand, wings and crown!

Me: It's over Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo: I'm not beaten yet! (WHISTLES)

Out came some Shadow Pokemon! They were a Kingler, Cloyster, Rhydon, Machamp, Persian, and Golem.

Me: More Shadow Pokemon!

Ash: A Kingler, a Cloyster, A Rhydon, A Machamp, A Persian and a Golem!

Serena: I know Rhydon.

Me: Ash you already have a Kingler right?

Ash: I sure do.

Me: Okay and Nico already has one. And Serena you have a Rhydon at home right?

Serena: I sure do.

Lincoln: I can catch the Rhydon.

Serena: And I'll catch the Kingler.

Lincoln: Okay and the rest will be for Ash.

Ash, Serena and Lincoln went at them and fired powerful blasts of lightning and immobilized and purified them and they threw Pokeballs and caught them. During the Shadow Pokemon fight, Nico caught a Gumshoos and a Toucannon.

Me: Now it's your turn Anti-Cosmo. This time you will die.

Lana: You will pay for your crimes against the world over the eons.

Me: It's good luck for us on Friday the 13th, but Bad Luck for you!

We went at Anti-Cosmo and I punched him in the face and Laney kicked him in the butt and Lola bit him in the arm and Lana punched him in the face and knocked out his teeth and Lucy fired a powerful blast of black lightning and electrocuted him.

Then a massive earthquake shook the area from out of nowhere!

Me: An Earthquake!

Tara: It's not me!

I then sensed a Clow Card.

Me: It's a Clow Card.

Then a huge serpent made of earth appeared out of the ground! It was the Earthy Card! 地

Me: It's the Earthy Card!

Sakura Avalon: This is the last card you need J.D.!

Me: It sure is.

Then the Earthy Card revealed its visible form. She bears the appearance of an elegant, stately lady in a flowing dress, draping sleeves, and a bodice that appears to be made of a rock-like material. She has a collar made of crystals, as well as clusters of them adorning her chest, forehead, and ears. Her hair is curled upward and divided in opposite directions with two crystals dangling from each end.

Me: Wow.

Tara: Earthy looks amazing.

Me: Are you here to help us with dealing with Anti-Cosmo?

Earthy nodded.

Me: We greatly appreciate it.

Tara: I have Earth Powers like Earthy does. And so does Earth and Lynn.

Me: You all can help out.

Lynn: Lets do it!

Earth: Yeah!

They went at Anti-Cosmo and viciously and brutally pulverized him with Earth, Rock, Lava and powerful cinders.

We continued to go at him and more.

Me: Now to show you the true extant of our power through teamwork!

Jack Landors: Lets get him!

Connor McKnight: I'm right behind you Jack.

Connor charged up his Thundermax Saber with red energy and Jack Landors had his Delta Blaster ready.

Jack Landors and Connor Mcknight: DELTA TYRANNO MEGASLASH BLAST!

Connor ran with his sword and Jack fired his blaster and they hit Anti-Cosmo and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOMMMMM!

Lola: Lets do this Sydney!

Sydney: I'm right behind you Lola!

Lola fired massive blast of pink fire and Sydney fired a powerful blast from her Delta Revolver.

Sydney Drew and Lola: PINK FIRESTORM INFERNO!

The blasts combined and they hit Anti-Cosmo and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Z Delgado and Kira Ford: YELLOW SONIC SCREAMBLAST!

Z Delgado fired a powerful blast from her Deltamax Striker and Kira fired a powerful sonic scream and the blasts combined and they hit Anti-Cosmo and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kira: That was intense!

Z: It sure was.

Trent Fernandez and Omega Ranger: OMEGA DRAGON LIGHTNING BURST!

Trent ran really fast and slashed Anti-Cosmo all over the place and the Omega Ranger fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Trent: AWESOME!

Omega Ranger: That was amazing!

Bridge Carson and Tommy Oliver: SUPER BRACHIO FIRESTORM BURST!

Bridge fired a powerful blast of energy from his hand and Tommy fired a powerful blast of fire from his Brachio Staff and the blasts combined and they hit Anti-Cosmo and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Sky Tate and Ethan James: TRICERATOPS STAMPEDE BOWLING!

Sky encased Ethan in a bubble shield and Ethan ran and turned into a powerful Triceratops and he rammed Anti-Cosmo with devastating force.

Bombshell: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his explosive shells 100-fold.

Rhino: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Bombshell and Rhino: SUPER EXPLOSION STAMPEDE!

Bombshell fired his explosive shells and Rhino charged with amazing speed and they both hit Anti-Cosmo and slammed into him! Bombshell's explosives hit first and then Rhino hit next.

Huffer: Lets do this. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Bloom: Time for some action! DOMINO CYBER KEY POWER!

The Domino Cyber Planet Key went into Bloom's Right Arm device and it enhanced her Dragon Flame Powers 100-fold.

Huffer and Bloom: SUPER STRONG FIRE DRAGON BURST!

Huffer rammed Anti-Cosmo and Bloom fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a powerful dragon and it hit Anti-Cosmo and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Now to finish you for good Anti-Cosmo! Final Smash time!

Timmy Turner: I'll start! FAIRY POWER MAGIC BURST!

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof fired a massive blast of magic energy at Anti-Cosmo and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Shoe fired a powerful luck ray from his horns and it caused all kinds of terrible things to happened to Anti-Cosmo. He called it his BAD LUCK BEAM SURPRISE. Anti-Cosmo got hit with anvils, refrigerators, heavy hippos and more and they flattened him flatter than a pancake.

Me: Lets see how you like my new toy.

I opened my lightsaber and it was ready to strike!

Me: This is for all the pain and suffering you caused over the eons! FORCE LIGHTNING LIGHTSABER DECAPITATION!

I went at Anti-Cosmo and slashed Anti-Cosmo's head right off. Killing him instantly!

Anti-Cosmo was then being sucked into the River of Fire!

Anti-Cosmo: (As a Spirit) You haven't beaten me yet J.D.! I have a friend for you to face.

He went into the River of Fire and was gone for good.

Lori: What did you think he meant by that?

?: He was talking about me.

We turned and we saw DARTH VADER!

Anakin: It can't be!

Me: Darth Vader!

Nicole: I faced you on the Death Star.

Me: So Anti-Cosmo resurrected you as a heartless.

Darth Vader: That's right. The Force is with you young Knudson.

Me: I trained under the ways of the force under the great Jedi Masters.

Darth Vader: Then lets put all that training to the test.

I opened my lightsaber.

Darth Vader: You have Master Windu's lightsaber.

Me: He gave it to me but with a bunch of enhancements.

Force Lightning arched all over the blade of energy.

Darth Vader: Force Lightning in a lightsaber? How is that possible?

Me: The Force works in all kinds of mysterious ways.

Darth Vader opened his red bladed lightsaber. We clashed our blades and it was a powerful clash as Force Lightning from my lightsaber bursted out and struck all over the place and I kicked him in the chest and fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning at Darth Vader and it electrocuted him. He got up and he was amazed.

Darth Vader: You have learned much since our encounter on Mustafar.

Me: I'm not the same as I was back when I defeated you before.

Darth Vader: You know Force Lightning. That is a Dark Side of the Force technique.

Me: Yes. I was trained to master both the light and dark sides of the Force. I am a Grey Jedi. Trained in both the light and dark sides of the Force. What I don't understand is why someone like you would believe all that bullshit that Emperor Palpatine told you? Why would someone so gullible believe all those lies? You were chosen by the Force to destroy the Sith and you were seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.

Anakin: He's right Vader.

Vader saw Anakin before he was seduced into the Dark Side of the Force.

Darth Vader: You are me before I became this.

Anakin: I was you yes. But thanks to J.D. I realized what kind of monster I was. I went from a Jedi to a Sith because of my own conflicts in my mind.

Me: That's right Vader. You were once one of the greatest Jedi Masters ever. But you allowed Palpatine to destroy your mind and turn you to the Dark Side of The Force. You were defeated by me because of your overconfidence.

Darth Vader: You underestimate the power of the Dark Side.

Me: Then you will see just how powerful the Dark Side can be.

I fired a massive blast of Force Lightning and blew Darth Vader away and he crashed into the wall.

Darth Vader came at me and we clashed again and I kicked him in the face and fired a massive blast of Force Lightning and electrocuted him into ash and he was sucked into the River of Fire.

Me: That takes care of that. It's over guys. The war is over!

We cheered wildly and everyone came out and cheered wildly.

Timmy Turner: (To the viewers) Even Anti-Fairies will never be a match for the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm or our power.

Me: No they won't.

I sealed the Earthy Card and now Kero had all of his power back and he returned to his true form! He was Keroberos! His true form is that of a huge, tawny mane-less lion or cougar, with enormous, angelic, white wings and a breastplate and helmet of metal, studded with a large, red, precious stone.

Me: Whoa! Kero is this your true form?

Keroberos: It is. You have succeeded in getting all the Clow Cards back J.D.

Me: You look incredible Kero. But I'm ready to face Yue. The Light and Dark Cards told me to be ready for him. The next full moon is tomorrow night. So I'm ready for him.

Keroberos: I know you are J.D.

Me: I'm ready for anything Kero. And all of us are gonna face him together.

Sakura Avalon: Be careful J.D. Yue is really powerful.

Me: I heard. But I'll be fine. (To the viewers) We have all the Clow Cards and the Anti-Fairies have all been destroyed. We killed them all and destroyed all of their sprees of bad luck on Friday the 13th.

Nico: We sure did J.D. You were awesome.

Me: We all were Nico.

I walked up to Jack Spicer.

Me: Jack. We owe you one.

Spicer: Look, J.D., you're a good kid. But I'm not. I've done some messed up things. And right now, I can't be around the Xiaolin Losers. And besides, I know that the minute I walk into the estate, you guys will beat me up.

Me: No, we won't.

Lynn: I would. (Lincoln gives her a look) I know. Not helping.

Spicer: But I know my dark side is gonna go haywire sooner or later. When it does, just ask Captain Cold and the Central City Rogues my location. If you all even care to look for me at that point. But for now, I need to be alone.

Me: I understand Jack. But a spot in the Redemption Squad is always open.

We then went back home and got ready for bed after a long day of fighting.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and an evil Fairly Oddparents race gone!

The Anti-Fairies are all dead and the war is done! The capturing of the Clow Cards is complete. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Yue's test is tomorrow and it's also my dads birthday tomorrow. September 14th is the next Full Moon and I will need all my strength and power for Yue's test. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	833. The Lunar Clow Guardians Test

In the estate, we were watching TV and reading books and playing card games and board games. Qin and Carol are having a spicy food eating contest!

Qin: You are gonna lose Carol!

Carol: I don't think so Qin.

They were having a spicy ghost chili pizza with wasabi sauce on it!

Me: That pizza is a nuclear hot disk of agony.

Nathan: No kidding and I love nuclear hot food.

Nico: Me too Nathan.

Lynn: Same here. But I love Spicy Subs.

Me: We got a bunch of chiliheads with us.

Laney: I love nuclear hot spicy food myself.

Me: I remember that Laney. You beat Lynn in one of the most excruciatingly hot spicy food contests ever.

Laney: Yeah and I had a major league stomachache for days.

Varie: Yeah.

Nico: I wasn't here for that but I heard about that.

Bella: I love nuclear hot spicy food. I ate the hottest pepper on the planet at school on a dare and I won.

Me: Wow! You are tough Bella.

Bella: Thanks.

Nathan: Awesome!

Carla: Go get her mommy!

Evelyn: YEAH!

Pearl: Take her down mommy!

Me: But that pizza is going to rip them apart. It's gonna make them blow fire out their mouths and noses. Wasabi has a chemical in it that aggravates the sinuses.

Sakura Avalon: I may be from Japan but I love wasabi.

Me: It's good stuff.

They dug into the pizza and ate the whole thing and they were blowing fire out their noses and absorbing it into their bodies and they were blowing fire out their mouths too.

Laney: Looks like it's a tie.

Me: These two girls are crazy.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. They sure are.

Qin: (BURPS OUT FIRE) Whoops. Excuse me.

Carol: (BELCHES OUT FIRE) Pardon me.

Qin: That was a great pizza.

Carol: It sure was and I made it myself.

Qin: You're a great pizza chef Carol.

Lynn Sr.: She learned everything from the pros.

Carol: Yep.

Qin: Carol, can I ask you something?

Carol: Sure.

Qin: What were you like before you joined the team and married Vince?

Carol looked down.

Qin: Oh man. Was that a bad thing to talk about?

Carol: No it's fine. You have the right to know. My time before joining the team has not been very pleasant.

Carla: Why mommy?

Carol went over what happened during the events of The Windy Catfight, The Problem With Trolls, and Carol's Redemption. She told her about how Carol beat up Lori while under the influence of her evil persona Morgan. She was suspended from school and banned from all social media sites. We caught her and arrested her and she was sent to reform school. When she got back from reform school her father disowned her and now she hates his guts. Mary Pingrey and Carol's brother Connor despise their dad to the core. And she got her powers when Lisa separated Morgan from her and it was a horrible time for her.

Qin, Maria, Carla, Evelyn and Pearl gasped in horror!

Maria: (Gasps In Horror) Morgan was that dangerous and pure evil!?

Qin: Carol, that's awful! I didn't know about that.

Carol: Morgan was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. She was a monster straight from the fire of hell. She made my life a living nightmare and severed my ties with my home and my family.

Me: I remember that.

Vince: Yeah. Carol went through a nightmare because of her.

Nico: Morgan is a monster that has failed this universe.

Me: She sure has.

Qin: That's awful. Also I heard you guys met the world famous creator of Marvel Comics, Stan Lee.

Me: We sure have Qin. He is the most awesome comic book creator ever.

Qin: Wow! Where did you meet him first?

Spiderman: I can answer that. We met him at the school we went to in the middle of the city.

Me: It was under attack by the Carnage Symbiote and that fucked up homicidal maniac Cletus Kasady.

Qin gasped.

Qin: I remember him! He was the worst monster ever!

Me: You would hate this guy to the core. He was over 50,000% fucked up and should've been killed long before he got the Carnage Symbiote. Cletus Kasady was a monster that wanted nothing more than to see the entire planet and everyone on it burn and die. He's what I call a Nihilistic Sadomasochist. Totally beyond pure evil.

Qin: That's horrible!

Lisa: Even though 50,000% is not a real percentage that is an accurate and definitive way to describe him.

I pulled up Cletus Kasady A.K.A. Carnage's history.

* * *

Even when he was a toddler, Clestus Kasady was already a deeply disturbed person with a dark past; born at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, he died a few minutes afterward, before he was revived by the primordial entity Knull to be the one free him from the Kylnatr. As a child, he killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, tried to murder his mother by throwing a hair dryer into the bathtub, and tortured and killed the family dog Fifi with a drill. When his father caught his wife trying to kill Kasady in a mix of self-defense and rage for what their son had done to her beloved pet, he beat her to the brink of death and received no defense from Kasady during his trial.

Kasady was then sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Brutal years he endured at St. Estes only further shaping the killer inside the young man, subsequently giving him him his philosophy where life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and that the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed was "the ultimate freedom". Kasady eventually gained his revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administrator, pushing a girl who laughed at him for asking her to date him in front of a moving bus, and eventually burning down the orphanage.

Eventually, Kasady was captured and convicted of eleven murders; he bragged about a dozen additional killings while in custody, which the police presumably could not find sufficient evidence for. Now imprisoned for eleven consecutive life sentences, Cletus Kasady shared a cell Eddie Brock who has lost his Venom symbiote thanks to the toxic touch of the supervillain Styx. Learning of Brock's grudge against Spider-Man, Kasady tried to convert him to his nihilistic philosophy, mocking Eddie over his claims to have once been the supervillain Venom. Repeatedly rebuked, Kasady decided to murder his cellmate, but before he could the Venom symbiote entered the cell and rebonded to Eddie. Venom broke free, leaving the terrified and jealous Kasady behind.

Sensing his desire for the power Eddie possessed, a scrap of the symbiote left behind, none other than Venom symbiote's offspring, dripped onto Cletus' hand and bonded with him, transforming him into the monstrous Carnage. A security guard who witnessed his transformation was subsequently killed with his body somehow "pulled through the bars of his cell" before escape, and commit around a dozen of murders in far more extreme methods.

As Carnage, Kasady proved stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined, and his symbiote was not only less susceptible to sonics than its progenitor, but infinitely more difficult to remove, having bonded to his bloodstream. In his first appearance, Carnage forced Spider-Man and Venom to call a temporary truce to defeat him.

Following his defeat, Carnage was sent to The Vault, a prison for supervillains, and later to the Ravencroft Institute; a facility for criminally insane superhumans. Hoping to find a cure for Kasady's madness, a doctor drew blood from him, unknowingly allowing him to transform back into Carnage. After bursting out of his restrains, Carnage freed fellow inmate Shriek from her confinement and escapes from Ravencroft with her. Carnage and Shriek then go on a killing spree and recruit Doppleganger, Demogoblin and Carrion into an army of psychopathic supervillains bent on taking over New York. Despite declaring himself the "father" of the group, the other members in fact hated Carnage and only stayed in devotion to Shriek.

As the death toll increases, Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, Black Cat, Nightwatch, Cloak and Dagger, Iron Fist, Deathlok, Morbius, and Firestar all join forces to defeat Carnage and his gang, although they are polarized by Venom's desire to stop Carnage at all costs and Spider-Man's refusal to use violent methods, leading to Spider-Man abandoning Venom to Carnage's mercy. To make matters worse, Carnage uses Shriek's psychic channel powers to turn the populace of New York bloodthirsty and violent, allowing them to continue their killing spree without hindrance.

Eventually, Carnage turns on his "family", causing Shriek to become distracted from using her psychic power in the ensuing battle. Taking advantage of this, the heroes use a device acquired from Stark Industries to project feelings of love and hope into the villains, overwhelming them. While the others are captured, Carnage fakes his death by covering one of his victims in a mock Symbiote costume and flees. Once the heroes have dispersed, Carnage ambushes Venom, although, due to being left frantic and disoriented from the previous fight, he is relentlessly beaten and then tackled into an electrical generator. After being knocked senseless, he is arrested soon afterwards.

Despite supposedly being irremovable, the Carnage symbiote left Cletus twice of its own volition, once to bond to Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly, and the second time to bond to the Silver Surfer, but both times returned to its original host. Fed up with Carnage, Venom once devoured the symbiote, leaving Cletus powerless for a time, though the serial killer somehow managed to obtain an exact duplicate of it in the Negative Zone that has since merged with the remnants of the original.

When Cletus realized the Carnage symbiote was about to give birth, he passed the offspring on to a police officer named Patrick Mulligan, exhausted from trying to suppress the process and intending to kill them both later. This backfired when the offspring Toxin, teamed up with Spider-Man and Black Cat to defeat him and Venom. While imprisoned on the Raft, Carnage participated in a breakout but was apprehended by the Sentry, flown into orbit, and torn in half.

Presumed dead, Cletus was actually cocooned by the symbiote, but missed out on the Civil War, Skrull Invasion, and Dark Reign. His body was eventually recovered by Hall Industries, which extracted the symbiote from him and used it to engineer unique prosthetics. Equipped with a new pair of legs, Cletus was eventually reunited with the symbiote and stronger than ever, but was repelled by Spider-Man and Iron Man with help from the symbiote's new offspring, Scorn.

Traveling to Doverton Colorado, Kasady took over the town by creating copies of the symbiote, even parasitizing the Avengers, but was defeated by the Life Foundation symbiotes, Scorn, and Agent Venom. Imprisoned, he was freed by servants of Marquis Radu, a tyrant in the Microverse who intended to use the Carnage symbiote to create an unstoppable army. Pursued by Agent Venom and the Scarlet Spider, Carnage betrayed Radu's forces but was captured and his symbiote cloned and fused to copies of the Venom symbiote. Intrigued by this, Carnage attempted to assimilate the Venom symbiote to become even more powerful, but was stabbed through the head by the Scarlet Spider's stingers and lobotomized.

Comatose and under the control of the symbiote, Cletus was eventually broken free by Klaw and the increasingly psychotic Wizard, who wanted to turn him into his own version of Agent Venom. Unable to do so due to Cletus being brain-dead, the Wizard has Klaw subdue the symbiote and transfers it into his old friend Karl Malus, blowing up his base with Kasady still in it. The Wizard's control over Malus proved tenuous at best, and during a fight with the Superior Spider-Man he lost control, allowing the symbiote to take over and go on a rampage, destroying Klaw's corporeal form in the process.

The resulting shockwave blasted the symbiote off Malus and onto the Wizard, who the symbiote promptly took control of and resumed its rampage. Superior Spider-Man learns Kasady survived the explosion, albeit badly injured, and has his body recovered to exploit the symbiote's preference for him. The symbiote eluded Spider-Man's attempts to capture it and rebonded to Kasady, curing him of his coma, but the reunion was short lived before Klaw directed a bolt of lightning towards Carnage, separating Kasady and the symbiote once more. Spider-Man takes the symbiote into custody while Kasady is incarcerated again and revealed to have made a full recovery from his lobotomy.

Cletus undergoes psychotherapy and is integrated into the mainstream prison population, while without a host, the symbiote begins to die and escapes containment, seeking to reunite with him. Upon learning of the symbiote's escape, Kasady's psychologist, Dr. Jenner, hires a thug to shank him and then smothers him to death, offering himself to the symbiote as its next host. The symbiote refuses and resuscitates Kasady, rebonding to him, and the reunited Carnage returns the favour by smothering Jenner.

Carnage decides that his ambitions of conquest and transcendence have caused him nothing but grief and decides to get back to basics with another randomized killing spree. This attracts the attention of psychotic anti-hero Deadpool, who inadvertently comes to believe that it is his destiny to hunt Carnage down. Tracking him down, much to his confusion and outrage, Deadpool gains an upper hand over Carnage until Shriek arrives. Carnage and Shriek escape, but Deadpool tracks them down and tricks Carnage into badly injuring Shriek. Broken from almost killing Shriek, Carnage allowed himself to be arrested and placed in an unlocked cell, swearing revenge on Deadpool.

Carnage would later be one of the villains recruited by Magneto to confront Red Onslaught, the former having convinced him to help out by promising that he'll cause more chaos by becoming a savior. As a result of the morality-altering magic used by Doctor Doom and Scarlet Witch during the fight, Carnage was filled with the urge to become a hero and returns to New York to "save" people, mostly oblivious to how his actions are causing more harm than good. At the same time, a new Sin-Eater begins murdering journalists, which leads to Carnage saving attention-seeking reporter Alice Gleason from him, and abducting her so that she may teach him how to become a great hero. Carnage later defeats and kills the Sin-Eater with the overwhelming force of his old sins, and Alice turns on him by convincing the police that he'd been attacking her. Carnage concludes that Alice is trying to teach him that to be a true hero he must be alone and escapes.

Carnage would then team up with Spider-Man, Steve Rogers, Magneto and the other morally-inverted villains to form the "Astonishing Avengers" to stop the threat of the Avengers, X-Men and Apocalypse. To stop the X-Men from destroying all humans within radius with their gene bomb, Carnage sacrifices himself to contain the blast—Spider-Man describing this act as the worst man he ever knew doing the most noble thing he'd ever seen. Following the inversion of all the heroes and villains, the Astonishing Avengers would take the fall for the Avengers and X-Men's actions, this being confirmed through a video released to the public, in which Carnage served as the group's spokesperson.

Carnage somehow managed to cheat death again and decided to track down and kill a friend he had made while his morality was reversed; Sam Alexander, the teenage superhero Nova, as he wanted to erase all history of his good deeds, including anyone who remembered him being a hero. After first proving that he had reverted to his old ways by murdering a random bystander, Carnage took Nova's mother hostage at the local diner she works at in order to lure him out, and escapes after being wounded by the Nova Force.

He then attacks Sam at his school, only to find that Nova is flying around in the area (in reality, Sam's mother wearing his helmet), thus making him drop the idea that Sam is Nova and chase after his mother. He soon looses track of the false Nova and starts attacking people to lure him out, which he succeeds in doing. Nova manages to stun Carnage by setting off various car alarms, and, realizing the Symbiote's weakness to high frequencies, he throws him into an Anthrax concert nearby, sending Carnage fleeing for the road. The fight soon ends as Carnage is ran over by a truck and Nova restrains him, dropping him off at Ryker's Island.

Later, following HYDRA's takeover of America, Norman Osborn steals the Carnage Symbiote from and abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. storehouse and decides to use it for himself. While initially overpowered by the Symbiote's desire for violence and destruction, Norman manages to convince it to be used for something more than "boring" mindless slaughter. Norman then uses the Symbiote to begin a crusade as the terrifying Red Goblin, combining his tech and powers with the Symbiote's own abilities, thus granting the both of them all of their strengths with none of their weaknesses.

He uses his new form to easily beat Spider-Man and his allies, assimilate his grandson Normie into a miniature Red Goblin, and target Spider-Man's friends and loved ones when the latter abandons his promise to give up heroics, even killing Flash Thompson/Agent Anti-Venom. After donning the Venom Symbiote once again to fight his archenemy, Spider-Man convinces Norman to abandon the Carnage Symbiote to prove he doesn't need it to finish him, and subsequently blows the Symbiote up with an exploding gas tank. The resulting feedback seemingly destroys the remains Norman's mind, leaving him with the belief that Spider-Man is really Norman Osborn and he is Cletus Kassidy (although it is implied that he could be faking his mental state). In the aftermath, it is also shown that a sliver of the Carnage Symbiote is still attached to Normie.

In the Venomverse sequel Crossover Cletus becomes Poison Carnage.

In the latest Venom series, Cletus Kasady, after becoming Poison Carnage, returns from Earth and revived by the Cult of Knull, getting not only the Carnage Symbiote but also the Grendel Symbiote.

* * *

We were absolutely horrified!

Nico: HOLY SHIT!

Qin: No kidding! I can't believe that Cletus Kasady was that evil.

Me: No kidding. And now Naruto has the Carnage Symbiote.

Naruto: Yep. It's true.

Carnage: I bonded with Naruto during an alternate Mizuki incident. He and I have been close ever since.

Vince: I remember that. That was awesome.

Laney: It sure was.

Me: Yeah. But there's another person we despise and Spiderman was working for him ages ago.

Spiderman: Yep. That was my old boss J. Jonah Jameson.

Qin: The disgraced chief newspaper editor of The Daily Bugle?

Spiderman: That's right.

Qin: I heard that he hates heroes with a terrible vengeance.

Me: Yeah. He hates all heroes and praises super villains. He wants nothing more than to see all heroes die. He slanders all heroes and drags their names through the mud.

I revealed his history.

* * *

His full name is John Jonah Jameson Jr. Jameson was born in Los Angeles, California to John Jonah Jameson Sr. and Betty Jameson. However, his father left for unknown reasons when Jameson was still a child, leaving Jameson to be raised by his mother and eventual stepfather, retired United States Army veteran David Jameson. However, he was abused by his stepfather, leading him to believe that "heroes" were not always good people. He grew up a Boy Scout and took up hobbies in boxing and photography, and later courted his crush Joan in high school. When he was attacked by three bullies, he used his boxing skills to easily beat them, impressing Joan and kicking off their dating. The two married right out of high school.

Jameson began his journalism career by starting as a paperboy, and later as a reporter for New York City's newspaper The Daily Bugle, later serving as a war correspondent. Through personal assets and inheritance from his recently (presumed) deceased parents, Jameson eventually acquired enough funds to open his own company, Jameson Publications, which then bought the struggling Daily Bugle with the intention of revitalizing it from a cheap tabloid to a popular newspaper. Jameson bought a building to turn into The Daily Bugle's office. He and Joan later would have their son John Jonah Jameson III, but shortly after Joan passed away from unknown circumstances.

Despite his intense hatred for superhumans, Jameson held a respect for normal human minority groups and was a strong opponent of organized crime, even leading to assassination attempts by the Kingpin.

As the number of superhuman individuals began to grow, Jameson became more infuriated by their theatrics and disregard for the law. He began targeting them and even falsifying information regarding their actions in his newspaper to defame and villainize them in the public eye. Though he spoke out against superheroes like the Fantastic Four, Hulk, She-Hulk, and X-Men, he primarily targeted local and less professional superhero Spider-Man, who was, at that time, little more than an entertainer. However, as he began to rise as a superhero vigilante, Jameson soon began defaming Spider-Man, causing so much public hatred for Spider-Man that he was effectively blacklisted from appearing in entertainment.

Soon after, Spider-Man saved Jameson's son, who had become an astronaut, from a disastrous space capsule accident. Despite this, Jameson accused Spider-Man of sabotaging the capsule as a publicity stunt, and incriminated him with the destruction of government property and the endangering of his son's life. Spider-Man became an outcast and an outlaw. Shortly after, Jameson hired a freelance photographer name Peter Parker, who took pictures of Spider-Man's battle against the Vulture.

Jameson continued to villainize Spider-Man and discredit his public image through lies and libel, though Spider-Man continued his vigilantism. Eventually, Jameson was overcome with rage and decided to take matters into his own hands. He commissioned Dr. Farley Stillwell to biologically mutate and enhance criminal MacDonald Gargan into the vicious supervillain Scorpion to kill Spider-Man, though this failed when Gargan turned against him. He would later get Spencer Smythe to create the Spider-Slayers, controlled by him, to battle Spider-Man, though this too failed. He would later hire Daniel Berkhart, the second Mysterio, to defeat Spider-Man, but again failed. Jameson fled to France, and returned to try and continue the Spider-Slayer program with Dr. Marla Madison. Though this failed as well, Jameson and Madison fell in love with each other during their time together, and were eventually married.

Later, the Hobgoblin attempted to blackmail Jameson for his involvement in the creation of the Scorpion. Though this failed, Jameson publicly announced his guilt and stepped down as The Daily Bugle's editor-in-chief, though he remained a publisher. Though he made other attempts to bring down Spider-Man by hiring the Wild Pack, he mainly laid low. He was later kidnapped and impersonated by the Chameleon, who once again used his newspaper to spread anti-Spider-Man propaganda. He was saved by Spider-Man, and The Daily Bugle was temporarily run by Thomas Fireheart, a.k.a. Puma, who was an ally of Spider-Man. Shortly after Jameson regained control of the company, he was blackmailed into selling it to Norman Osborn under the threat of homicide attempts on his wife. He was soon after attacked by supervillain Mad Jack, causing him to go through a downfall until Osborn was driven mad by a ritual he had performed and the company was sold back to Jameson.

Soon after, Jameson and his wife adopted their niece Mattie Franklin, who was also the Spider-Woman. Jameson learned of her identity after a failed heroic outing where she had to be saved by Jessica Jones. Jameson, in return, hired Jones as an investigator and promoted her agency.

Jameson was later attacked by Mysterio, who made it appear that Spider-Man killed him in a deliberate car crash. Jameson was kidnapped by Mysterio, who used illusions to make Jameson believe he was dead and in Hell, tormented by a Spider-Man demon. Jameson was eventually saved by Spider-Man, but lasted deeper hatred for the wall crawler because of the traumatic event.

Jameson eventually reached his breaking point during the Civil War, where his son married She-Hulk and he had to contend with a superhuman he hated being his daughter-in-law. Additionally, as a part of the Superhuman Registration Act, Peter Parker announced himself to the world as Spider-Man, angering Jonah and making him feel betrayed. He attempted to sue Peter for fraud, but Parker was protected by the Act.

Finally snapping from rage, Jameson brought back a Spider-Slayer robot and attacked She-Hulk, who defeated him. Jameson committed several acts of libel against Peter and even demanded his arrest. When The Daily Bugle's then editor-in-chief and longtime friend of Jonah Robbie Robertson objected, Jameson fired him. Spider-Man asked Jameson to rehire Robertson, and Jameson only agreed if he could continue his lawsuit. Spider-Man agreed, then told Jameson to beat him. Jameson was reluctant at first, but proceeded to punch Spider-Man numerous times. Spider-Man then gave Jameson a roll of film containing pictures he had taken of the "fight", telling him to use them as he pleased. However, in a rush of remorse, Jameson destroyed the film, rehired Robbie, and dropped the lawsuit.

Later, when Peter Parker sold his marriage to Mary Jane Watson-Parker to Mephisto in order to wipe everyone's memories of his secret identity, Jameson lost all memory of who Spider-Man was. However, the Bugle was under threat of being purchased by Dexter Bennett, causing Jameson to become angry. During an argument with Peter over money, Jameson suddenly collapsed from a heart attack. He was saved, but suffered a second heart attack when he heard his wife had sold the Bugle to Dexter Bennett while he was ill. He recovered, but had lost his nerve and even some of his famous temper.

His wife, Marla, tried to regain the Bugle but it was attacked by Alistair Smythe, and she was killed in the process.

With no company or family to return to, Jameson used his falsified heroic public image to run for mayor and won. Even though Spider-Man and even Jameson's biological father urged him to end his vendetta and bury the hatchet, Jameson instead used his power to assemble an Anti-Spider Squad to hunt down Spider-Man. Spider-Man did his best to remain a hero while being hunted, infuriating Jonah. Even though the Anti-Spider Squad cost the local government a lot and was borderline illegal, Jameson continued it. The organization gained some favor during the infamous "Spider Island" incident.

However, after a series of events where Peter Parker and Doctor Octopus switched bodies, Octavias became the "Superior Spider-Man" and saved Horizon Labs. Jameson, ironically, softened his heart to the new, darker "Spider-Man" (he was unaware it was not the same Spider-Man), and tried to help him. The Superior Spider-Man tried to force Jameson to give him control of the Raft prison, causing Jameson to hate him again. He commissioned new Spider-Slayers, even though the city was being terrorized by the Green Goblin and his organization, the Goblin Nation. This created a scandal that worsened when the Nation took control of the robots, causing Jameson to resign in disgrace. Spider-Man eventually returned and defeated Octopus.

With no company left to go to and a poor public image, Jameson was hied as a reporter for the Fact Channel. He reported on a story that was interrupted by Black Cat and Electro, and ordered the cameraman to film the ensuing battle when Spider-Man and Silk arrived. Electro managed to electrocute and stun Spider-Man, and Black Cat attempted to remove his mask. Jameson demanded the cameraman zoom in to catch it, but Spider-Man stopped Black Cat before she could do it.

Jameson later used his reporting job to support the company New U Technologies, who claimed they could revive the dead with a new chemical formula, and did so with Jameson's deceased wife Marla. However, New U turned out to be a fraud, cloning patients instead of reviving/curing them. To make matters worse, all carried a disease called the Carrion Virus, which was exploited by Doctor Octopus, causing a worldwide epidemic. Spider-Man was able to stop the disease, but Jameson was fired from his job due to his support of New U.

Jameson was later contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D, who asked him to help Spider-Man catch a fugitive named Teresa Durand. Jameson agreed as long as he could finally interview Spider-Man. Tensions rose as the interview progressed, but ended with Jonah finally breaking down and admitting the reason he hated Spider-Man more than anyone was because he was envious of what he had. In order to finally bury the hatchet, Spider-Man revealed his identity to Jonah.

* * *

Qin was horrified and sad for him.

Qin: I can't believe that he went through all that. No wonder he hates all heroes.

Me: Yeah. But look where he's at now.

I pulled up the security camera footage of J. Jonah Jameson in his prison cell in the Venus Maximum Security Prison.

Qin: He's in prison?

Me: Yep.

Lola: That clod deserved it. He was ruining the reputations of all heroes everyone.

Spiderman: It was mostly mine that he loved ruining the most.

Qin: Why is that?

Me: When we visited him in prison Spiderman revealed who he was.

I pulled up the security footage from when we visited him during the events of The Devil's Bounty Hunter.

* * *

Me: Hello Jameson.

Jameson: J.D. Knudson. Who is he and why is Spiderman with you?

Nico: In order, my name is Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico and Spiderman is with us because he wants to show you something.

Me: How are you liking your home here on the planet Venus?

Jameson: The chili is good but I would really like to get a Daily Bugle newspaper subscription.

Me: Well we're 24 million miles away from Earth. So that's gonna be a problem.

Nico: J. Jonah Jameson, you have failed New York City.

Spiderman: You know it was Green Arrow that invented that line right Nico?

Nico: I know. But I use it all the time when we fight bad guys. And sometimes for humorous purposes.

Me: I saw that.

Spiderman: I want to show you who was working with you the whole time.

Spiderman took off his mask and J. Jonah Jameson was shocked to see that Spiderman was really Peter Parker!

Jameson: Parker?! You're Spider Man?!

Spiderman: Ironic, isn't it? The one person that you thought of as a menace was working for you as a photographer the entire time. I'm glad Robbie is in charge of the Daily Bugle now.

Nico: I would consider what you've been doing as an act of slavery. You hired Peter Parker and it was fate that made him into Spiderman.

Jameson: How did Parker become Spiderman!?

Me: You remember that Neogenics lab you sent him to get a story at?

Jameson: What about it?

Me: He was bitten by a radioactive spider and it mutated him and gave him his powers. Super Strength, the ability to climb on walls, sense his surroundings, web slinging. All kinds of spider powers. He was hit by a double whammy of how superheroes get superpowers: Laboratory Experimentation and a Laboratory Accident.

Nico: That's right.

Me: I was given my powers when I was a baby because of Cosmic Radiation. It gave me omnipotent power.

Nico: I'm what is called a Saiyan. I was born on another planet, but I was raised here on Earth.

Me: Now look at you. You're a disgraced journalist here in prison 24 million miles away from Earth left here to rot.

Then J. Jonah Jameson went berserk! He went into a temper tantrum of unimaginable rage and fury at an incomprehensible.

Nico used Stinkor's fart powers and stunk up his cell big time. Giving him the worst ever Dutch Oven of all time.

KRAFAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

We left as he ranted.

Me: Burn in Hell you monster.

The door to his cell closed.

* * *

Qin: Wow! That is majorly ironic!

Spiderman: Yeah. Who would've thought that the man that was a major thorn in his side was the cause of his own imprisonment.

Me: Yep.

Nico: I wonder how the construction is doing.

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy were working on a house.

Rumble and Frenzy are renovating a broken-down house

Rumble: All right, Frenzy, I'm gonna go up to the upper level and run this wire down through the wall. Grab your walkie; I'll call you when I get up there.

Frenzy: Okay. [Rumble leaves with the wire and a walkie-talkie]

Rumble: Frenzy, pick up. Over.

Frenzy: What?

Rumble: Frenzy, please say "over" when you finish talking. Over.

Frenzy: What? Over.

Rumble: Do you see the wire yet? Over.

Frenzy: No.

Rumble: No... what? Over.

Frenzy: No. Over.

Rumble: Okay, I'm gonna start feeding it through. Over.

Frenzy: Wait, if you haven't started feeding it, why'd you ask me if I could see it?

Rumble: Didn't copy that. Over.

Frenzy: I said, why'd you ask me if I could see it if you haven't started feeding it? Over.

Rumble: Oh, that's better, I can hear you now. Over. You see it yet? Over.

Frenzy: Is this payback for when I blindly followed Megatron and Starscream's orders? Because if it is, I'm gonna get back at you when this is over.

Rumble: When this is what, Frenzy? Over.

Frenzy: I said, I'm gonna get back at you when this is over.

Rumble: When this is what? You gotta finish your sentence. Over.

Frenzy: That's it. My sentence is over.

Rumble: Your sentence is what, Frenzy? Over.

Frenzy: My sentence is... Wait a minute, I have to say "over" even if the sentence ends with the word "over"?

Rumble: Ends with the word what, Frenzy? Over. [the wire finally comes down from the wall]

Frenzy: Oh, I see the wire.

Rumble: You see the wire what, Frenzy? Over.

Frenzy: [grabs the wire and pulls hard] OVER! (Rumble falls to the ground)

* * *

Later Frenzy and Rumble came back.

Skywarp: Hey, guys. How was the construction?

Rumble: Pretty good!

Frenzy (annoyed): Speak for yourself.

Clawful came out with a big pot of soup.

Clawful: I made you all shrimp gumbo.

He served us all Shrimp Gumbo he learned using Merman's cooking.

We ate it and we loved it.

Clawful: What do you think of my cooking? I learned it from Merman before you guys killed him.

Me: You cook really great Clawful.

Nico: I'll say. Delicious.

Lincoln: It's really tasty.

With us was S.P.D. member and teacher Kat Manx.

Kat Manx: I just wish I could be out there fighting crime with all of you.

Powerglide: Didn't you have a Kat Morpher before?

Kat Manx: I did. But it was only for good for 60 minutes. And it was for one use only.

Me: That stinks.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 PM. I had an hour and a half until my big test.

Me: The Full Moon is almost up. My big test is today.

Blue Beetle: I can't believe you still have to go through this test. Haven't you proven yourself worthy already? What more do you have to do?

Me: The Light and Dark Cards told me that this day would be coming. I have to take this test because if Sakura can do it then so can I. I've been ready for this ever since this journey to bring back the Clow Cards began when I opened the Clow Book. And we all have been through so much together over the course of the last 3 years. We faced great challenges and obstacles and overcome many powerful foes. This test is gonna be an amazing challenge.

Sakura Avalon: I know you can do it J.D.

Kero: We believe in you J.D. Yue told me to have you meet him on the tallest building in the city.

Tory then came and he was walking without crutches.

Tory: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Tory. You've been upgraded to walking without crutches.

Tory: Yep. Should be better in about another week.

Sakura Avalon: I'm glad Tory.

Tory: At least you're not the one with the broken leg, squirt.

Sakura growled.

Me: Tory, be nice to her.

Tory: Sorry. I heard you have that big test today.

Me: Yep. And I'm ready for it.

Tory: Yue is also my best friend Julian.

Me: I think you mentioned that at one time Tory. You two have known each other for a while.

Tory: Yep. We've been best friends for a while.

Me: Were you surprised when you found out that Julian was also Yue as well?

Tory: I was. But I was able to figure it out with my Spirit Awareness powers.

Me: Wow. You caught on very fast. And I bet you knew something was off about Kero.

Tory: Yep. He thought he was a stuffed animal but I knew something was different about him.

Me: Boy nothing escaped your Spiritual Awareness.

Tory: I know.

Kero: J.D. it's time.

Me: I'm ready Kero.

Sakura Avalon: You can do it J.D.

Me: Lets go guys.

We were off to the city.

We saw the full moon in the sky and we flew to the tallest building in the city.

* * *

We arrived at the tallest building in the city and we saw Yue. Yue is an attractive young man with long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short, and reveal his silver-blue eyes. He wears white silken robes set with dark blue armour, a jewelled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder and large angelic wings that he can use to fly.

Me: Whoa.

Nico: Is he Yue?

Lori: He literally looks like a true angel.

Laney: He sure does.

We landed and we stood face to face.

Me: Are you Yue?

Yue: That is right. Sakura, Kero, it's great to see you all again.

Kero turned into Keroberos.

Keroberos: You too Yue. It has been a long time.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Yue. So you are here to judge me for the big test to see if I'm worthy of the Clow Cards?

Yue: That is correct.

Eddy: (to Yue) I was thinking that instead of a fight, we show you a clip show of J.D.'s various good deeds to prove that he's worthy.

Yue: I will admit that I have seen and read about the many good deeds J.D. and all his friends did over the last three years and I'm very impressed. But sadly the test must go on.

Horsea: Please don't fight J.D.!

Yue: (sadly smiles) I'm sorry, child. But this is required.

Horsea: (does puppy dog eyes) Pwease?

Maria: (smiles pleadingly) Do you really want to say no to Horsea's puppy dog eyes?

Me: Yue is right. Ever since this whole journey to bring back the Clow Cards began, I've been preparing for this. Clow Reed was the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived and Sakura and Li know all about the Clow Cards better than I do. But as time went on when I found them, I learned fast. And I've been preparing for this ever since the Light and Dark Cards told me about Yue coming. I have to do this guys. It's part of what I must do.

Nico: If this is what you must do than we won't stop you J.D.

Yue: If it helps, your friends can assist you in this battle.

Me: If that is all right then. Okay. Ready guys?

Nico: Lets do it!

Weirdwolf: (to Yue) Just remember. We gave you an option to skip this fight!

Me: We have to take the fight to another planet to avoid having people get hurt.

Yue: Good idea.

I snapped my fingers and we were in the clouds of a massive gas giant planet! I used my magic to allow us to stand on the clouds.

Maria: Whoa!

Laney: Wow! Look at this planet. It's amazing!

Nico: Where are we?

Me: This is the gas giant planet Yokrayna.

The planet Yokrayna is a Gas Giant Planet that lives in the Radio Galaxy M87, 60 million light-years away from Earth. It is 175 million kilometers or 108,739,958 miles in diameter and it is one of the largest planets in the universe to date. The storms on the planet produce tremendously supercharged lightning and produces 18,000 bolts every half a second. The Static-Discharging Hydrogen Gas of the planet creates an electromagnetic field that disrupts transformation jutsu and it produces a special radiation that enhances magic powers.

Sakura Avalon and Li gasped when they felt the planets magic enhancing power.

Sakura Avalon: The planets atmosphere is doing something to us!

Li: I feel incredibly powerful!

Keroberos: Same here. Something is in the planets atmosphere that is doing this.

Me: That's right. It's a powerful radiation that enhances Magic Powers.

Brittney: This is incredible!

Lana: I feel amazing!

Zatanna: Same here.

Doctor Strange: Amazing.

Me: Okay Yue. We're ready. Lets power up.

We transformed and powered up.

We went at Yue and I fired a powerful energy blast and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Yue came at us and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and he punched at me and I dodged it and Sakura punched him in the face and kicked him in the back and Li slashed him with his sword. Yue fired numerous crystal shards at us and I grabbed them and threw them back at him.

Earth: Wow! That was so cool!

Lincoln: It sure was!

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and Earth fired a massive glob of lava and they combined and hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Laney fired plant grenades and Sakura fired a blast of fire and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and froze his wings.

Yue: Shall we sword fight?

Me: Lets.

I had my Force Lightning Enhanced Lightsaber ready. Yue made a powerful energy sword of pure lunar light and we clashed and it was a powerful and massive clash. We clashed ferociously and massive and powerful sparks were flying everywhere and more. We were clashing all over and more and the powerful shockwaves from our fight were being felt all over the universe. Our clashes were dead even.

Me: I would say our swordsmanship is even.

Yue: It is. You are a magnificent sword master. You've learned very well.

Me: All of us have. Not to brag.

Yue: Lets see how you fair against all of these guys.

Yue then summoned a bunch of drones from Star Wars and they fired blasters at us and we all ignited our lightsabers and slashed them and deflected the blasts from the drones back at them and away from us and we slashed and blasted all of the drones and more.

Yue: Very impressive.

Me: Thanks.

Yue: Lets see how good you are at dodging arrows.

Yue formed a bow and energy arrows and readied them.

Me: (Echoing) CELESTIAL ARROW!

I used Angewomon's Celestial Arrow and fired a white energy arrow and Yue fired a blue energy arrow and the arrows collided and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Nico: Wow! He used Angewomon's power!

I summoned the Sword Card and we clashed again and I slashed Yue and he had a cut on his chest.

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and Lisa fired a blast of atomic energy and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Lori fired a massive blast of wind and spun him around in a tornado and Sakura used the power of Windy and blew him around and in a more powerful tornado.

Leni strengthened the gravity around Yue and he fell to the ground and Luna fired a powerful blast of water and Sam fired a massive blast of fire and they hit and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Luan and Eddy fired a massive blast of light and they hit and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lucy and Linka fired lightning and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Liberty, Lee and Lyra fired powerful blasts of fire, leaves and water at Yue and they hit and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Me: KAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave at Yue and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Yue was a very formidable adversary.

Me: Time for some teamwork guys!

Skywarp: We're with you boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his power and speed 100-fold.

Clawful: Time for some pain! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his power and strength 100-fold and it enabled his claws to get sharp and spiking.

Skywarp and Clawful: HYPERSONIC LOBSTER CLAW SNIP!

Skywarp went at 50,000 miles per hour and Clawful was on top of Skywarp and he snipped at Yue and he was getting cut all over.

Powerglide: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his abilities and speed 100-fold.

Blue Beetle: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Powerglide and Blue Beetle: HYPERSONIC ULTRAVIOLET BURSTBOMB!

Powerglide and Blue Beetle fired powerful blue energy blasts and they hit Yue and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Me: Lets see you handle the powers of our final smashes!

Li: I'll start us off. ELEMENTAL TALISMAN BURST!

Li fired a powerful blast of fire, water, earth and wind from 4 talismans and they combined and hit Yue and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Weirdwolf: Lets do it! THERMAL SWORD BLADEDANCE!

Weirdwolf slashed Yue all over the place with his Thermal Sword with a powerful 900 degree temperature.

Sakura Avalon: I beat you once Yue and here's my Final Smash! FIREY WINGBLADE SLASH!

Sakura Avalon sprouted the wings of The Firey Card and fired powerful blades made of pure fire at Yue and they slashed and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMM! BBOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOMM!

Me: Now it's my turn. Lets see how you like this. CLOW CARD SPIRIT STRIKE!

The Spirits of all 52 Clow Cards emerged and they went at Yue and they hit him with a multiple powers and more! They knocked him down and defeated him.

The area reverted back and Yue was getting up.

Me: Are you all right Yue?

Yue: Yeah. I'll be all right.

Sakura: Sorry if we were too hard on you, Yue.

Yue: It's all right Sakura. Now J.D. close your eyes.

I did so.

Yue: The Final Judgement is over. I, Yue, recognize J.D. as the new master.

I was taken to another plane and it was there that I met the great wizard Clow Reed himself.

Me: Clow Reed.

Clow Reed: So we finally meet. I've been watching you closely J.D. The Cards need a strong master. But they also need someone with a brave heart. That is where your strength lies J.D. Keroberos and Yue have chosen well.

Me: It's truly an honor to meet you Clow Reed. I learned so much about you and a lot from Sakura, Li and Kero.

Clow Reed: I can see. You have come a long way. You also have a new staff with you.

Then a powerful staff appeared and it was a red staff with a head in the shape of a phoenix in the middle of the sun.

Me: Wow.

Clow Reed: Your strength is not only from the Sun but also the power of the Phoenix. You are an inextinguishable flame that causes the phoenix to burn forever. It's a small flame now but in time it will grow to become a great force for good.

Me: I understand Master Clow Reed. Thank you.

I got back to the real world and it was over! The Test was done and I passed with flying colors! We all passed.

Sakura Avalon: (To the viewers) J.D. is now the new master of the Clow Cards. But now he has a long road ahead of him to change the cards into his own cards. You'll see what we mean in the future.

During the fight, Nico caught a Crabominable and Vikavolt.

We had an awesome adventure with the Clow Cards. But it was not over yet.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and a powerful test is passed!

Yue was amazing! I did this chapter on September 14th because it's also the day when the Full Moon is out. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	834. A Medieval Fair to Remember

In my room I was dressing up in an 18th century pirate costume. I had my hair in a cronmage, my clothes were those of an actual pirate and I had a sword on my left hip and a 17th century flintlock pistol in my right hip in a holster. I was dressed up as Will from Pirates of The Caribbean 3.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was ready.

Me: (Pirate talk) Time for this pirate to have fun mates. (To the viewers) (Normal talk) Oh hey there guys. I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm dressed up like a pirate. Well today we're going to the Michigan State Renaissance Festival. It's gonna be just as fun as the one I went to in Colorado. When you go to the Renaissance Festival, you feel like you went back in time to the era of King Henry VIII in Medieval England. On Southbound I-25 it was always a bumper-to-bumper nightmare and the traffic going into Larkspur was the pits. Moving at a slow speed of 10 to 20 miles per hour. 30,000 people go every year and as many as 12,000 cars flood the parking lots. From late May and early June to early August it is a nightmare. Here in Michigan however, their Renaissance Festival is on from Mid August to Late September. It's located in the town of Holly, 30 miles northwest of here. But the games are awesome! And the events they have there are awesome! They have jousting, they have sword fights and entertainment. But they also have all kinds of shops and the food is great. But they have all kinds of games too and my favorite game there is a silly game called Vegetable Justice.

FLASHBACK - 6 years ago, 2013.

Me: (Narrating) **I played it several times at the Renaissance Festival in Larkspur, Colorado. Vegetable Justice is a silly game where you throw tomatoes at a guy that pokes his head and hands out of holes in a wall and he insults you in the harshest of ways.**

Vegetable Justice Man: Your mother is a dumb woman who knows only how to join a whorehouse!

Past Me: OH SHUT UP!

Me: **Back in 2013 when I heard him say that, I hit him right in the face with a rotten watermelon bomb. It was a rotten watermelon filled with raw sewage and skunk oil. When it him, it exploded all over him.**

I threw said fruit at him and it exploded in his face when it hit him.

KRASSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT! KRAAAAAAAFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRTTTT!

Me: **It completely covered him from head to toe in rotten filth and he was never the same since then. The smell was so horrible that they had to call the HAZMAT division and they had to contain him in his house permanently.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Ever since then, I've been widely know as the terror of the Renaissance Festival and a big celebrity there. But when I play it again, I'm gonna just use this basket full of rotten fruit and vegetables.

I held up a basket full of rotten fruit and vegetables.

I was ready.

Me: I'm ready.

I went to get everyone together.

* * *

Nico was getting ready. He was dressed up like Legolas from The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit Trilogy.

Nico: Looking good. I look amazing as Legolas.

Nico went into May's room and she was dressed up like Eowyn from The Lord of The Rings.

Nico: Ready to go, May?

May: I sure am.

Nico: You look amazing May.

May: I haven't dressed up like this since my Contests.

Nico: I know. You look great as Eowyn from the Lord of The Rings movies.

May: I sure do.

The Loud sisters were going as princesses and knaves from the Medieval era and popular medieval figures of history.

Lori: I literally look amazing as a 17th Century Queen.

Leni: You totes do Lori.

Lori was dressed as Queen Christina of Sweden. A very famous queen from Sweden. She was born on a really rare Astrological Conjunction with the planets Mars, Venus and Pluto. It probably only happens once every 40,000 to 50,000 years.

Leni was dressed up as Isabella of France, one of the most notorious rulers in all of England's history from the 14th Century.

Leni: I totes look amazing in this outfit.

Luna was dressed as a Medieval Lutist.

Luan was dressed as a Medieval Jester. Same with Eddy.

Lynn was a knight.

Lucy was dressed as Countess Elizabeth Báthory of Hungary, one of the most ruthless noblewomen that ever lived and was responsible for the deaths of 650+ people back in the late 16th Century.

Laney was dressed up as the famous Merlin, the most powerful wizard of the Ancient Arthurian Legend.

Lana was dressed up as a Dwarf. She was dressed as Gimli from the Lord of The Rings.

Lola was dressed up as Lady Galadriel from The Lord of The Rings.

Lisa was dressed up as an Alchemist.

Lily was dressed up as Elizabeth Swann from the 3rd Pirates of The Caribbean movie.

Lincoln was dressed up Aragorn from The Lord of The Rings.

Clyde was dressed up as Frodo from The Lord of The Rings.

Linka was dressed up as Arwen from The Lord of The Rings.

We were ready.

Lynn Sr. was at Mr. Grouse's house.

Loki: (British Accent) Hello, Mr. Loud. What brings you here?

Lynn Sr. (crosses his arms): Just going to invite Mr. Grouse to the Renaissance Festival.

Loki: Oh, arms crossed, I must really be in trouble now.

Lynn Sr.: Not really. I'm just a little wary of you. That's all. Especially given your... previous alliances with some of the villains out there.

Loki: Look, Mr. Loud. If Thanos wins, then there's a good chance that you and I will cease to exist. And I don't think any of us wants that. Trust me.

Lynn Sr. (sarcastically): Right. Because you're so trustworthy. After how you betrayed Thor, Odin, and Asgard and all the trouble you caused in the past...

Loki (chuckles): Funny thing. I never did realize about how much Thor and Father meant to me until Team Loud Phoenix Storm defeated me at Asgard. But now that I'm powerless, I feel closer to both of them then I ever did before.

Lynn Sr.: You must really care about Thor and Odin even when you were still committing crimes. Just like I care about Lincoln and the rest of my children. But the thing is, your brother and father won't be crying when you're gone. Because if anything bad happens to Lincoln or the rest of my kids when they do fight Thanos, I don't care if you're immortal or not. I'm going to find you. And I'm gonna kill you. Is that clear?

Loki (now very afraid of Lynn Sr. on the inside): Crystal.

Mr. Grouse: I haven't been to the Renaissance fair in a long time. I'll gladly go with you Loud.

Lynn Sr.: Great.

They went back to the estate.

Maria: This is the first Renaissance Fair I've been to.

William: Same with me.

Me: It's a first for all of us actually. Except me, because I went to the Renaissance Festival several times in Colorado.

William: That's cool J.D.!

Me: Yep.

Motormaster: Want me to drive you and May, boss?

Nico: That would be great Motormaster.

May: Thanks.

Motormaster: No problem.

Spiderman: M.J., how about I be your date for the festival? As Peter Parker, of course.

Mary Jane: You know it Tiger.

Me: Are we all ready?

Everyone cheered.

We were off to the Michigan Renaissance Festival. With us was Nicholas Tereshcova. He was with us to find his sister Vina. She disappeared over a year ago.

Me: So Nicholas, when was the last time you saw your sister?

Nicholas: (Russian Accent) It was over a year ago. She disappeared and was missing since. I haven't seen her since.

Me: I'm sorry Nicholas. But we will find her. I promise.

Maria was dressed as Xena, Warrior Princess.

Maria: Horsea, can I ask you something?

Horsea: Sure?

Maria: Do you have a crush on Poliwag?

Horsea: Yes. I do.

Everyone: Awww.

Ben: Are there any events for this festival?

Me: Lots of stuff Ben.

We drove all the way to Holly, Michigan and we saw the Renaissance Festival.

Me: Here we are guys.

We had arrived at the Michigan State Renaissance Festival. We got out and paid for our tickets and went in. We were ready to have fun.

It was so amazing! We did all kinds of games, went to all kinds of shops and more. Carol excelled at the Archery game and she got bullseyes at all the targets. I tried my hand at the Star Throw and got all the stars because of my skills as a shinobi. Nico tried the crossbow game and he got all the bullseyes. Lynn won in the Jousting tournament, and more.

The Loud Kids tried their hands at the Vegetable Justice game and they did really well and we all got the man in his face.

We bought all kinds of great things like real swords, food, toys, games and more.

Then we came across a rather unusual and strange sight. We saw a girl that was half human, half blue-ringed octopus. She came up to us.

?: (Russian Accent) Excuse me. Are you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Me: Yes we are. And you are?

Venomwhip: I'm Vina Tereshcova. I am now known as Venomwhip.

Eddy: Please, tell me you're a mascot!

Venomwhip: Nope. But I wish I was.

Me: Wow. You're half human, half Blue-Ringed Octopus. The most venomous octopus in the world.

Venomwhip: That's right.

Olga: This is no doubt the work of Dr. Luther Paradigm.

Me: I have no doubt about it too.

Venomwhip: Yes. That monster Paradigm mutated me like this.

Me: How did this happen to you?

Venomwhip: It was 1 year ago. I was prepping for a big test.

FLASHBACK

Vina had Blond hair and she had blue eyes and she had a crescent moon shape scar on her face around her left eye. She had a gold tank top, red bra, and blue pants and black shoes.

Venomwhip: (Narrating) I was eating lunch and I had a smoothie. After lunch I was getting ready and I had a nasty stomachache. At first I thought I was having gas, but I was wrong. I started changing!

Vina's skin turned dark yellow and it had blue rings all over it and Vina's head lost her hair and grew 8 tentacles from her shoulders.

Vina: (GROANS IN PAIN!) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

Her tank top shredded and ripped off and her head turned into that of an octopus and she had long tentacles.

Venomwhip: After I changed I went into hiding and went to find Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

We gasped.

Me: That's awful Vina.

Lincoln: You went through hell.

Yuna: You aren't the only one that went through something like this.

Everyone told her what happened.

Venomwhip: Wow. You all have been through awful ordeals.

Dayna: We sure have.

Nicholas: Hey guys.

Venomwhip: Nicholas?

Nicholas: Vina? My god! What the hell happened to you?

Me: Dr. Luther Paradigm. That's what. And we killed that S.O.B.

Venomwhip: I'm glad he's dead.

Me: But I can help you change back. I gave everyone affected by Gene-Slamming the ability to transform into their Gene-Slammer form at will.

Venomwhip: I would like that.

Maria: I left my clothing making tools at home. But I did bring a spare robe just in case.

Me: Good thinking Maria.

Venomwhip: I bet it's gonna be painful.

Me: It is. Boys cover your eyes.

They did so.

I formed a shade to hide Vina's nakedness.

Me: Ready Vina?

Venomwhip: Yeah.

Me: Okay.

I snapped my fingers and covered my eyes. She was in a lot of pain and she was changing back. Her head turned back into a human head and she had her blond hair back and her blue eyes.

Venomwhip: (her head is human again) Oh, don't mind me. I'm a mutant with a human head in a lot of pain!

She regained her human appearance.

Vina: God, it feels like I went through a meat grinder!

Maria gave her a blue robe for the time being and Vina put it on.

Vina: Much better.

Qin: How do you feel Vina?

Vina: I feel amazing! I'm back to human again!

I removed the shade and Nicholas saw her human again.

Nicholas: Vina!

Vina: Nicholas!

They hugged for the first time in over a year.

Me: We'll get you some new clothes when we get back to the estate.

Vina: Thanks J.D. Thank you so much.

Me: (Speaking Russian) Пожалуйста (You're welcome)

We enjoyed the rest of the festival and went home.

We went back to the estate and we had an awesome time. Maria, Leni and Teresa got Vina some new clothes. She now had a new red bra, a gold tank top with an octopus on it and she had a blue plaid skirt and blue leggings and blue shoes and she had a sleeveless trench coat with a blue ring octopus on the back and she had the kanji for The Venomous Blue-Ring Octopus of The Blue Rings of Justice on it. ブルーリング・オブ・ジャスティスの悪名高いブルーリング・タコ。

Vina: Wow! I look incredible!

Teresa: We made a lot of clothes for a lot of our teammates here. The Paradigm Brothers are putting everyones clothing bills through the roof. But we're gonna kill them all and make them pay for their crimes against the laws of mother nature.

Maria: Yeah.

Leni: Those guys are absolutely crazy.

Maria: They are monsters.

Vina: I'm glad Luther Paradigm is dead. He was a monster.

Teresa: He got what was coming to him.

Vina: He deserved it.

We got all kinds of neat swords from the famous sword smith Kit Rae and they were amazing. We had a great time.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome festival of fun done.

The Renaissance Festival is so much fun. I went there a lot in Colorado and it's so amazing! Everything I said about it is true. But no I didn't throw a watermelon at the man in Vegetable Justice. But traffic going into the festival is always the pits. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	835. Bermuda Triangle Pirate Mayhem

In the estate I was analyzing a piece of the Marker from when we destroyed Aegis VII.

Lincoln: What are you working on J.D.?

Me: Oh I'm analyzing this shard of the Marker I found from when we blew up Aegis VII.

Lincoln: That was a horrifying day for us.

Laney: No kidding. Those Necromorphs were ugly, horrifying and gruesome.

Me: They sure were.

Alicia: That was a total nightmare.

Suzie: It sure was.

Me: I know. That was a nightmare of unimaginable horror.

Teen Titans Bumblebee: Where do you think this shard came from?

Me: Lets find out.

I typed in a code and it scanned the Marker Shard and what we saw was horrifying! The Marker originated from a planet in the farthest part of the unknown zone and we saw that it came from a super far away planet orbiting a black dwarf star. It was called Xiyoega XIX. It was a terrifying planet that was home to the Necromorphs and the Markers. The planet originally had 8 moons orbiting around it and the planet had an unstable planetary structure. The Brethren Moons were those 8 moons and the planet exploded millions of years ago. Scattering the Brethren Moons all over the infinitely vast distances of the cosmos. The Markers were made to bring the Brethern Moons to that planet so the Brethren Moons devour that whole planet and integrate it into their bodies.

We gasped in sheer horror!

Lincoln: You were right J.D.! The Necromorphs are a danger to all life in the entire universe.

Alicia: They are that scary and dangerous? This is terrible!

Suzie: Yeah.

Isaac Clarke: I'm glad we blue up Aegis VII. What really is horrifying is that the Brethren Moons and the Necromorphs pose that big a danger to the entire universe in general.

Me: They want all things in the universe to become one. That is not right. Mercer was warped and twisted by the psychic energy from the Brethren Moons. Nicole, we're you involved with any of the cult of Unitology's activity?

Nicole Brennan: No. Thank goodness. I did not want to be part of this sick and twisted and merciless plot that wants to destroy the universe.

Me: Thank goodness you didn't. That whole nightmare was one of blood and carnage and nothing but pure insanity.

Laney: That was an awful experience.

Nicole Brennan: No kidding. But I'm glad Kendra helped us as well.

Me: She may have been a villain, but she did help us and that's why we sent her to prison. But still, when the time comes we will destroy the Brethren Moons and all of the Necromorphs.

I looked up where the locations of all of the Brethren Moons are at and what it revealed was horrifying. The Brethren Moons were at 8 different locations all over the entirety of our corner of the universe. One was located in the Andromeda Galaxy and heading right for us very slowly and there was one that was right next to the Sombrero Galaxy at 14 million light-years away from Earth.

Me: There's 2 Brethren Moons heading for our galaxy.

Isaac: That's probably the first of the Brethren Moons we destroy.

Alicia: When is that one gonna arrive?

Me: It's projecting in the next 500 years.

Lincoln: That's right around the time we encountered the colony.

Me: Yeah.

Qin: Hard to imagine. But what are the Necromorphs?

Me: These are creatures that are from your worst nightmares Qin.

I pulled up what the Necromorphs are.

* * *

Necromorphs are named after "necro" - which means dead and "morph" - which means form.. making their literal name "dead forms": as their name implies Necromorphs are similiar in many ways to zombies, but are not undead - instead, they are a unique form of alien life but are just as dangerous to the living due to their desire to spread and their parasitic nature.

Origin

Necromorphs are created through power of Markers (either Black Marker or its derivation Red Markers), alien object that emit a highly concentrated electromagnetic signal that alters any dead tissue in range on a cellular level, converting it into Necromorph tissue and re-animating the corpse of the host organism. This signal also affects the minds of intelligent life forms, usually manifesting as dementia and resulting in homicidal and suicidal actions – laying out a rich field of fodder for the Necromorph infection.

Once some Necromorphs created, these Necromorphs would butcher any non-Necromorph lifeforms on sight so their corpses can be reanimated either via infection with their cells or Markers' powers.

A Slasher

Slashers are the most common Necromorphs, posing the greatest threat when in groups. They are named for the large bone blades that emerge from the hands of their upper arms, which can be the infected corpses' original arms or can be newly sprouted limbs. Slashers also have an atrophied set of lower arms, which usually have little purpose, but can sometimes be used to hold their prey. Bones in the feet of Slashers are extended, most notably the heel bone, which adds balance. It helps them in climbing on walls or running, but walking is harder. More durable Slashers can also result from more decayed corpses and female Slashers can spit acid projectiles.

A Leaper

Leapers are more animalistic Necromorphs with more muscular arms and the top of their heads seem to have separated from the neck, also sporting a set of mandibles on their heads and mutated jaws. However, their most notable trait are their long scythe-like tails created from the corpses' innards and legs, fused together into a single limb. Leapers' tails can coil to about a third of its original length and they can use these to propel themselves, letting them leap long distances. Leapers also sport large fangs and claws and can move quite fast, often inhabiting areas with no gravity so as to take advantage of their fast moves.

A Lurker

Lurkers are the result of the corpses of infants being transformed into Necromorphs. They have been mutated heavily, due to lacking any physiology that could be used to kill, and have become little more than a mass of muscle. Lurkers' skin have become leathery and a set of tentacle like appendages extend from their lower stomach, which act as their primary means of movement. Lurkers attack with a trio of whippy barbed tentacles that extend from their backs and the tentacles can fire barb projectiles.

An Infector

Infectors are the Necromorphs responsible for helping them to spread, constantly hunting for corpses to infect. The host corpse is twisted and broken, developing bat-like wings formed from flaps of flesh between their limbs. The head becomes the Infectors' feelers and a stinger-like appendage, made from a fusion of bone, flesh, and spinal tissue. The Infectors' use these appendages to spread the Necromorph infection, enveloping the corpse in their wings and driving its stinger into the skull to inject a fluid stored inside its body.

A Pregnant

Pregnants sport an enormous sac that contains lesser Necromorphs and have two large arms with bone scythes. The host corpses' arms are fused into the sac and in troublesome situations, Pregnants tear open their sacs to release the Necromorph spawn inside. They have smaller legs so as to balance themselves out and can move at a decent speed despite their bulk.

The best method to kill Pregnants is avoid hitting the sac as should the sac was attacked, Swarmers inside would be released and swarm the player. Also, had a Pregnant been decapitated, they would wind up slashing everything around them blindly, which is useful should this Necromorph also be accompanied by another.

A group of Swarmers.

Swarmers are small Necromorphs that seem to be nothing more than reanimated chunks of flesh. They attack in groups and try to swarm and overwhelm their targets, tearing them apart.

A Brute

Brutes are large Necromorphs created from numerous corpses. They have spiky armored skin on most of their bodies to protect them and have high physical strength, as well as surprising speed. However, Brutes have notable yellow weak points on their bodies, which can be used as a means of severing their limbs. If they lose their legs, they can fire organic bombs out of holes in their stomachs.

A Guardian

Guardians are immobile Necromorphs, created from human corpses fusing into the enormous Necromorph entity known as the Corruption. As this Necromorph develops, it becomes less and less human-like and grows more actively hostile. The Guardians lose their arms and develop large sacs and openings in their lower bodies. These openings have appendages sprouting out of them, helping attach them to the wall. The Guardians can attack with scythed appendages made from their innards, but their most notable ability is their ability to spew forth embryo-like Necromorphs called Pods. These Necromorphs attack with tentacles and can burst in a small explosion, though they are little danger unless they swarm enemies.

A Wheezer

Wheezers are unique Necromorphs that do not directly attack people, instead sitting stationary. The only threat they pose is the poisonous gas that they breath from their lungs, which have grown to large size and sprouted out their backs. Wheezers' arms and legs are fused together, preventing them from moving, and they can be easily killed.

A Exploder

Exploders are suicide bomber-esque Necromorphs with large glowing growths on their arms that are extremely explosive. The corpse hosts of these Necromorphs have had their heads split in half and they can use these two halves to bite at enemies. Exploders' other arms and legs have developed to help balance them out, so they can manage a clumsy walk. When they have gotten close to enemies. Exploders swing the explosive pustules on their arms at them or against the ground. This results in a large explosion, which can easily blow humans to bits and usually kills the Exploder.

A Divider

Dividers are tall, lanky Necromorphs, able to split apart into smaller Necromorphs after they have been damaged enough. These Divider spawns are not as durable as the original Divider, but they are very fast. They move along with tentacles and jump onto and attack their enemies.

A Twitcher

Twitchers result from corpse hosts that possess stasis modules. The modules fuse into these Necromorphs' flesh, reversing their effects and making Twitchers able to move much faster than normal Necromorphs. They also move rather erratically and even have a blur when seen up close. Twitchers are designed similarly to Slashers, though more muscular and some lack the small appendages on their chests, but have larger bone scythes. They have a large gap on top of their skulls, which is filled with tentacles and seem to lack eyes.

A Puker

Pukers are Necromorphs that can spit corrosive bile out of their mouths and also have sharp claws. They are heavily mutated with one leg being made of the hosts' intestines and the other being the hosts' original legs fused into one. The Pukers' lack eyes, their jaws are fused into their necks, and their lungs are visible, clearly full of their bile. Their flesh also hangs loosely from their bodies due to the way they expel bile.

TripodEdit

Tripod1

A male Tripod

Tripods are three-legged Necromorphs composed of multiple corpses and are highly vicious even by Necromorph standards. They attack mostly with their brute strength, but also use their bladed tongues. Tripods have large yellow weak points visible on their arms and tongues and they are brought down when they lose their arms. There exists a unique female version of the Tripod, which has a female corpse as its main host and a more tentacle-esque tongue.

The Pack

The Pack are a group of Necromorphs created from children, acting as a predatory herd and are rarely encountered alone. They aren't as mutated as other Necromorphs, now sporting bony claws, enhanced muscles, and a more open fanged mouth. However, the members of the Pack are easily torn to shreds, which may be why they act as a group and they seem to coordinate through sound.

A Stalker

Stalkers are raptor-like Necromorphs that use flanking, stealth, and group-tactics to catch their prey. They sport large claws and their rib cages have spread open, though most of their organs are now gone. However, Stalkers most notable feature are their large domed skulls, which they use to smash against their opponents and also help to protect themselves from attacks. Stalkers are possibly the most intelligent Necromorphs, moving around, hiding, attempting to lure their targets, fleeing when damaged, and attacking only when they think their prey's guard is down.

A Cyst

Cysts are immobile Necromorphs that seem to grow from the Corruption. Whenever anything comes near them, they fire explosive pods into the air that explode upon hitting the ground.

A Crawler

Crawlers, like Lurkers, are Necromorphs resulting from using infants as hosts. They are extremely bloated with an explosive substance inside them and the torso and head are twisted backwards. Crawlers also have had their legs fused together, making them crawl along.

A Nest

Nests are Necromorphs created from female host corpses, which are fused with at least one other corpse. They have bulbous appendages sprouting from them and a mess of flesh on the bottom that anchor them down. While normally retracted into these bases, Nests will emerge when anything comes near them and release swarms of glowing Necromorphs that act as projectiles, homing on targets and exploding when they hit. If the target gets too close, Nests will retreat back into their invulnerable lower sections until the target moves away.

The Hunter

The Hunter is a unique Necromorph created by Dr. Challus Mercer, which was created by placing some of the Corruption's tissue inside a human. It is built similarly to the Slasher, but bigger and stronger and can regenerate lost limbs, meaning that the dismemberment method used on other Necromorphs will only stop the Hunter temporarily. The Hunter pursued Isaac Clarke throughout the USG Ishimura and he was only able to escape it or temporarily disable it on each occasion. However, he was finally able to wipe the Hunter out when he test fired the engine of a shuttle while it was in the way, incinerating it completely.

The Corruption

The Corruption is the single largest Necromorph entity, though it does not directly harm other creatures. Its unsteady design does slow down those that walk on it and it also removes oxygen from the air, changing it into poisonous gas that makes any kind of long term survival near impossible. Since the Corruption drastically changes habitat, it may be key to the Necromorph infection and it seems to aid them in adapting to the different environments they must deal with.

The Leviathan

The Leviathan is a large Necromorph entity that collided with the Ishimura as it was drifting in space. It made its way into the hydroponics area of the ship, infesting there. The Leviathan has a large gaping mouth, which has a bulbous orb in the center and three large tentacles. It attacks by swinging with its tentacles, spawning Pods, and spitting out organic bombs. Isaac Clarke confronted this Necromorph in the hydroponics area due to it causing the air to degrade and managed to destroy it.

The Slug

The Slug is another large Necromorph entity that attached itself to the blast doors on the outside of the Ishimura. It is a large, mostly immobile mass, with five large tentacles. Needing to open them to send a message to the USM Valor, Isaac took the helm of one of the asteroid defense cannons and fought it, successfully killing it, and making it detach from the blast doors.

The Hive Mind

The Hive Mind is an enormous Necromorph that seems to be the guiding intellect behind the ones on Aegis VII and the Ishimura. It resembles a segmented worm-like creature with a large circular maw that has two sets of jaws and a number of yellow bulbs that act as weak points. The Hive Mind utilizes large tentacles and spitting acid projectiles to attack and has more yellow bulbs in its lower body. It was created by the military testing their experimental Red Marker 200 years before the outbreak. However, when the Marker proved too dangerous, the experiments were abandoned and it was used to suppress the Hive Mind. After the Marker was taken aboard the Ishimura, the Hive Mind was awakened, beginning the Necromorph outbreak. Isaac Clarke managed to return it, suppressing the Hive Mind once again, but after Kendra Daniels tried to retake the Marker, the Necromorph reawakened. It killed Kendra and attacked Isaac, but he managed to bring it down.

The Tormenter

The Tormenter is a massive Necromorph, formed from numerous corpses. It has a lean serpentine build with a large fanged maw and mandibles on its head. The Tormenter has long arms, connected to its body by yellow tissue, which act as a weak point, and the rest of its body is a mess of spikes and tissue. This Necromorph is quite strong, able to deal with fire from a gunship without any sign of damage. The Tormenter attacked Isaac after he dropped down a vent to escape Tiedmann's forces. It managed to grab Isaac, who succeeded in escaping its grasp and it pursued him onto Tiedmann's gunship, grabbing him when he tried to jettison away. However, the Tormenter tore off the ship's fuel canisters and Isaac shot them, destroying the Necromorph in the explosion.

The Ubermorph

The Ubermorph is a unique Necromorph, notable for the fact that it has no human traits in its design. It is built similarly to the Slasher, though a good deal bulkier, and has a pair of small arm-like appendages on its torso, in addition to its larger clawed arms. Like the Hunter, the Ubermorph is able to regenerate itself, making it practically impossible to kill. After Isaac deactivated the power in the government sector, letting the Necromorphs swarm it, the Ubermorph found its way inside as well. As Isaac started to find the secrets of stopping the Marker, the Ubermorph pursued him and he was forced to constantly escape the Necromorph. The Ubermorph was finally destroyed after the Titan Station's reactor exploded.

The Graverobber.

The Graverobber is a Necromorph that was supposed to appear in the short animated film Dead Space: Downfall, but was finally cut most likely due to time constraints. Originally, it would have pursued Alissa Vincent until getting smashed by the Ishimura's centrifuge.

The Graverobber has a bear-like stance and possesses three jawless heads and pincers. It also has large, Slasher-like blades. The most interesting part about this creature is that its upper half is composed of the dead bodies of Ramirez, Samuel Irons and the shower woman. This Necromorph would find deceased bodies and within seconds fully eat the body.

Brethren Moons

The Brethren Moons are the leaders of the Necromorphs.

The true origins and source of the Brethren Moons remain a mystery as it remains unknown where they truely came from. What is known is that they are a species of moon-sized creatures based throughout the known universe that consume all known life on various worlds that they come across using the signals and powers of the Markers. Markers are created and sent throughout the universe and land on various worlds throughout the known universe. Earth was one such world where a Marker landed on the planet 65 million years ago in prehistoric times and wouldn't be discovered until the early 23rd Century. It's unknown if the Brethren Moon knew that intelligent life existed on Earth and sent the Markers there or if they simply sent them in any direction across space. It's also possible that the Markers themselves were responsible for the evolution of intelligent life on Earth as theorized by Unitologist militant, Jacob Danik.

After landing on a planet, the Markers will let out an electromagnetic signal originating from the Brethren Moons themselves and use it to atract the attention of any species native to the planet that they've landed on. The signal greatly effects the natives mentally and manifests itself in other organic beings as dementia or a complusion and desire to create new Markers through artificial methods, such as the Red Marker created by humanity in replication to the original Black Marker. Because of the power s of the Markers and how much energy that they individually hold, there's been attempts to replicate Markers and research and harvest them as a means of providing an energy resource to meet high demands such as the Red Marker on Earth following the depletion of natural resources by the 23rd Century. The signal however, also serves another purpose; alter necrotic tissue on a molecular level and cause the reanimation of corpses into becoming horrific creatures known as Necromorphs.

After the Necromorphs have infested most of the planet's population, many Markers will ignite a signal and begin a Convergence event, an event in which living, dead, and Necromorph tissue is merged together to form a singel entity and flies into the stratosphere of the Marker where they begin to fuse and ultimately form a new Brethren Moon making Convergence the birthing process for the entire species. The moon will not only absorb organic tissue, it will also absord parts of the planet itself and it helps make its colossal moon-sized appearance. The creature is only finalized when the creators of the Marker are absorbed into it along with the rest of the planet's biosphere and the Marker itself levitates towards the center and heart of the Moon to broadcast its signal revealing its formation and continue broadcasting to other Markers across the universe. It's unknown what happens to the Moon after it absorbs all organic life in its birthsite, but it's assumed that it moves on and heads toward the next planet to find a new source of organic life and a new source of food to maintain itself.

During the events of Dead Space 3, Isaac Clarke comes to realize that the Marker signals that Markers receive are a distress call from the incomplete moon of Tau Volantis, which was forced into a hibernation state when the alien race it was attempting to lure and assimilate built a machine to freeze over the entire planet, preventing the monstrosity from becoming whole and continuing on in the galaxy. As a result, the Moon began deploying distress signals through its alien Markers, hoping to bring new organic beings to disable the machine preventing its growth, which would allow it to continue its assimilation of the galaxy. The faux Markers that Isaac had been facing were attempting to continue the "Brethren Chain" of Moons by circumventing the hibernating Tau Volantis Moon. He also realizes that if the moon is freed from its frozen hibernation, any location within the galaxy with a still active Marker will begin the ultimate Convergence, continuing the growth of the Tau Volantis Moon.

The Moon's completion would then awaken the other completed Brethren Moons which would subsequently head for the Marker locations and devour all organic life present, resulting in the inevitable destruction of humanity and possibly all life in the galaxy.

In the final chapter, the Unitologist Terrorist Jacob Danik shuts down the machine keeping the moon frozen and effectively awakens the slumbering creature. However, Isaac manages to reconfigure the alien machine and destroy the Tau Volantis Moon by using the machine to pull the massive Necromorph into the planet's surface. The Moon's destruction causes all the Markers to cease broadcasting their signals, ending the danger they pose to the rest of the galaxy. However it is hinted that there are more Brethren Moons still active in the galaxy.

* * *

Qin was horrified.

Qin: Those creatures are awful! I can't believe they pose that big a danger to the entire universe!

Laney: I know. They want to destroy all life in the entire universe.

Me: We can't let them do that. We possess the power to destroy entire planets and we can use that power to destroy the Brethren Moons as well.

Qin: Awesome. But Alicia that must've been a horrifying nightmare you all went through.

Alicia: It was. But Ms. Ino has helped us get better a lot. She is a great therapist.

Ino: I'm glad I was able to to help you and Suzie, Alicia.

Alicia: Thanks.

Me: Lisa, in the future we'll need anti-psychic energy devices that will block the psychic energies of the Brethren Moons.

Lisa: Affirmative. I'll be sure to make a note of that.

We had to be ready for anything that the Necromorphs might throw at us.

* * *

In the forest outside of the city, Nico, Bombshell and Kickback were searching for a signal.

Nico: It should be in here somewhere.

Bombshell: We're getting close. 50 meters ahead.

They found a stasis pod and opened it and out came Barrage.

Barrage: What happened?

Bombshell: Barrage! You ok?

Barrage: I'm fine. Am I on Earth?

Kickback: You are. We just got you out of your stasis pod.

Barrage: That's a relief.

Nico: Barrage, I'm glad you're all right. I'm Nicolas Chan. But I'm often called Nico. I'm the new leader of the Decepticons. Nice to meet you, Barrage.

Barrage: Same here. But I'm not the only one Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel found in the forest.

Barricade: (Sees the Mystic Force Rangers nearby) Who are those guys?

Nico saw them and gasped.

Nico: I don't believe it! It's the Mystic Force Power Rangers!

They went over to them.

They met the Red Phoenix Mystic Ranger - Nick Russell, Vida "V" Rocca - the Pink Sprite Mystic Ranger, Xander Bly - the Green Minotaur Mystic Ranger, Madison "Maddie" Rocca - the Blue Mermaid Mystic Ranger, and Charlie "Chip" Thorn - the Yellow Garuda Mystic Ranger. They also met Daggeron the Solaris Knight, Clare Langtree - the Gatekeeper, Leanbow the Wolf Knight and Udonna the White Ranger.

Nick: Hey wow! Nico Chan of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Maddie: It's such an honor!

V: So you all are here?

Nico: I'm here with some of the transformers to find some of their comrades. But we watched all of you on TV and you are awesome!

Xander: (Australian Accent) That's amazing mate.

Chip: It sure is.

Leanbow: You have come a long way Nico.

Udonna: You sure have.

They went back to the estate and we were introduced to the Mystic Force Rangers. It was so cool to meet them.

Leanbow: Looks like you all have experience in magic as well.

Roxas: Of course we do. A lot of us are magical users, like Zatanna, Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, and Raven. Heck, I even use magic myself.

Me: Most of us use magic.

Brittney: We all do dad.

Udonna: What form of magic do you use Brittney?

Brittney: I use all of the forms of the mystic arts. I mostly use Dark Magic for good.

Nick: That's amazing.

V: It sure is.

Warpath: If those Ten Terrors somehow come back to life, they better call themselves the Eight Enemies. Because two of them joined you guys!

We laughed.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

The computer showed that a cruise ship was right in the middle of the most feared legendary place in the western Atlantic Ocean: The Bermuda Triangle!

Me: That ship is heading right into the Bermuda Triangle!

Laney: The Bermuda Triangle!?

Lucy Loud: Gasp! That triangle is one of the Earth's most incredible and horrible mysteries.

Me: I know Lucy.

Leni: What's the Bermuda Triangle?

Me: It's a geographical location that governs three points: The Island of Bermuda, The City of Miami in Florida and Puerto Rico. It's also known as Hurricane Alley and it's called that because a lot of hurricanes form there during Hurricane Season. It's also one of the biggest mysteries on Earth. Over the course of the centuries, a lot of ships and planes have suddenly vanished and they were never seen again.

Everyone gasped.

Maria: You know, no one's ever solved the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle.

Me: That's because it's one of Earth's most feared mysteries. Some say it might be because of extraterrestrial activity. It's also known as the Devil's Triangle because of the disappearance of the ships and planes. They call it Earth's Black Hole.

Lincoln: Wow. That's horrifying.

Lana: I didn't know the Bermuda Triangle had so much mystery.

Lola: What do you think caused it to become like that?

Me: No one knows.

Then the computer's Dark Orb detector found a Dark Orb on board the cruise ship.

Vina: (Russian Accent) There's a purple dot on that ship.

Me: That's our Dark Orb finder.

I explained what the dark orbs were.

Vida: My god. Xehanort is really dangerous!

Qin: He is and his evil essence is scattered all over the entire universe.

Me: We got to get over to the Atlantic Ocean and save those people.

We deployed our ship the TLPS Phoenix Maelstrom and we were off to the Atlantic.

* * *

BERMUDA TRIANGLE, ATLANTIC OCEAN

* * *

We arrived in the Bermuda Triangle.

Me: Here we are guys. The Bermuda Triangle.

Lana: The water is so calm.

Lola: Too calm.

Laney: And it's quiet. Too quiet.

Lincoln: Captain, we're approaching the cruise ship now.

Me: I see it Mr. Lincoln. 3 points off the Port Bow.

Then another ship arrived.

Laney: Captain! Another ship off the Starboard Side!

Me: I see it.

It was a familiar ship. It was the Sweet Revenge!

Me: It's Stickybeard's Ship!

Lola: Awesome!

Stickybeard: Ahoy there friends.

Me: Ahoy there Stickybeard.

Stickybeard: Tis be a good time for candy pirating lad.

Me: We're actually here to solve the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle. That Cruise Ship up ahead is in peril somehow.

Stickybeard: We'll gladly help out lad.

We got to the Cruise Ship and we activated the holders for the ship and the Sweet Revenge and the Cruise Ship was now held over the ocean on the Port side and stern.

Me: Ahoy there!

Then we saw a bunch of familiar faces. It was Mystery Inc!

Fred: Wow! I don't believe it!

Velma: Jinkies! You guys are here now?

Me: Small world huh guys. We didn't expect you guys to be here as well.

Laney: Are you all here to solve the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle as well?

Daphne: We sure are.

Shaggy: Like, yeah. And enjoy some great food as well.

Me: When it comes to food you and Scooby will eat anything Shaggy. We'll be right over so we can talk.

We went to the cruise ship.

Captain: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, Welcome aboard.

Me: Thank you Captain. Sorry about all this but we found out that this ship is in the Bermuda Triangle and we came to find out what it was doing here.

Velma: I think I know. Follow me.

We went with Velma and we saw a beautiful painting of a shooting star falling out of the sky and heading towards the ocean.

Me: Wow! This painting is beautiful.

Laney: That sure is beautiful. I love how it captures a perfect shooting star in vivid detail.

Me: Yeah.

Velma: It's called The Heaven's Light.

Lana: That sure is pretty.

Lola: Whoever made that really is a great artist like Laney is.

Laney: (Giggles) Oh stop.

?: I made that painting.

We turned and we saw world-famous Astrocartographer Rupert Garcia.

Nicole: Oh wow! You're famous Astrocartographer Rupert Garcia!

Rupert: That's right Nicole. It's an honor to meet you.

Nicole: You too Rupert.

Fred: Looks like it's mystery time!

Vida: In more ways then one.

Me: Yep. And it has something to do with this painting and the Bermuda Triangle.

Daphne: We have to be ready.

Rupert: And we have to face Him.

Me: Who is Him?

Rupert: His name is Captain Skunkbeard.

We learned that Captain Skunkbeard was a ruthless pirate that disappeared eons ago.

Rupert: Now he and his crew have returned as zombie pirates and they are after the power of the Heaven's Light. This painting is my map.

Me: Something here doesn't make sense. A pirate from the 17th Century should've stayed dead and why does he want this painting?

Rupert: He wants the Heaven's Light so he can travel back in time.

Me: I have a feeling there's more to it than that.

Later we were watching a magic show from the shadows. We had a strong suspicion that the magician, Mr. Mysterio was behind it all.

Spiderman: (sees Mr. Mysterio on stage) Mr. Mysterio? Did he copy that name from the Mysterio that I fought in the past?

Me: Maybe. But he's a Mysterio ripoff artist.

We saw that he had a Dark Orb imbedded in his hand.

He used hits power to hypnotize everyone but us. But then, seconds later, a sinister ghost fog rolled in and in it was a terrifying ghost ship.

Me: It's a Ghost Ship! Lets get it!

We went to the cannons on the ship and blasted the Ghost Ship into scrap!

The Pirates of Captain Skunkbeard came onto our ship and we faced them and we saw CAPTAIN SKUNKBEARD!

Captain Skunkbeard: So we meet at last. What be your name lads?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and captain of the TLPS Phoenix Maelstrom, the ship you are on.

Captain Skunkbeard: You are a very impressive pirate J.D. You will make an excellent pirate for us.

Me: No thanks. We kill pirates that are bad and you give all pirates everywhere a really bad name.

Captain Skunkbeard: Where is the map for the Heaven's Light?

Me: In a place called none of your fucking business.

Xander: Let me handle this one. (walks towards the pirates)

Nick Russel: Oh God. Not Plan Xander again!

Xander: Hey, there. Name's Xander Bly. Some of you might be innocent bystanders. So, how about we talk this out, huh?

William: (quietly) That's it. Keep them distracted, Xander.

Skunkbeard then punched Xander in the face and sent him flying and we caught him.

Me: Now it's personal! ATTACK!

Stickybeard: Candy pirates, take these undead wannabees down!

We charged and attacked viciously! We faced all the pirates and knocked them out and tied them up.

We revealed them and took off their masks and they were really the passengers and crew!

Me: The Passengers and Crew?

Varie: What the hell is going on here?

Laney: Something here doesn't add up.

I then saw Mr. Mysterio trying to sneak away and he ran and I appeared in front of him.

Me: So you are the one that's behind this.

I grabbed him by the collar.

Me: Talk you fucking tub of lard.

Mr. Mysterio: Go fuck yourself.

Me: Wrong answer.

I punched him in the face.

Me: Talk or else. What do you want with the Heaven's Light? Talk or else.

I had a dagger at his neck and threatened to cut his head off.

Mr. Mysterio: OKAY OKAY! I wanted to get the Heaven's Light because it's a massive meteorite of solid gold.

Me: A solid gold meteorite? How is that possible?

Mr. Mysterio: I have no idea. But you all ruined everything!

Me: So you planned to use the map from Rupert's painting to steal it!

Mr. Mysterio: That's right and I would've done it too if it weren't for you fucking meddling kids! You all ruined everything!

Me: (Drops him) 5 words for you Mysterio: TELL IT TO THE JUDGE!

Stickybeard: (grabs Mr. Mysterio by the collar) You have disgraced the good name of all pirates!

Mr. Mysterio: Well, I had to make my scheme work somehow!

Stickybeard: When I'm done with ya, you'll be swabbin' the poopdeck for the rest of yer miserable life!

Mr. Mysterio: I'm not beaten yet! I have an ace in the hole.

He then raised his hand and the Dark Orb glowed and a sinister fog rolled in and out of it came the Real CAPTAIN SKUNKBEARD!

Me: It's the real Captain Skunkbeard!

We blasted his ship and he and his crew came on board and we engaged in a powerful Sword fight. We clashed our swords with all of Captain Skunkbeard's Crew and it was a brutal fight and we used our powers and burned, blasted, electrocuted, froze, poisoned, vaporized and more and obliterated some of them in an instant. Sparks were flying all over the place and we were clashing all over the place with the pirates.

Barrage: Time for some teamwork! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his explosive charge gun mounts 100-fold.

Roxas: Lets do it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Keyblade powers 100-fold.

Barrage and Roxas: EXPLODING RAINBOW BURSTSTORM!

Barrage fired numerous exploding charges and Roxas fired massive blasts of light from his Keyblades and they combined and exploded. Destroying numerous pirates in an instant.

We slashed more pirates and killed them. Then a bunch of massive black tentacles came out of the water and they grabbed some of the pirates. Out of the water arose a huge black giant squid and it was massive! It was the 2nd largest Wild Zord ever!

Me: Whoa! It's a Giant Squid Wild Zord!

Nico: It's huge!

Lana: That is the 2nd Largest one ever!

Then a black light appeared and it landed in Nico's hand and it was an Animal Crystal. It was a black animal crystal with the Giant Squid Zord in it.

Nico: It chose me. The Giant Squid Zord.

Me: Awesome! Way to go man.

Then Captain Skunkbeard roared and he clashed with my sword and we clashed. We were clashing violently and it was a brutal fight. We were clashing all over the place and more.

Me: You are no pirate Skunkbeard! You make all good pirates everywhere look bad!

Captain Skunkbeard: I've killed all kinds of people and without a single shred of remorse and compassion! Now I will kill you and have your blood to drink!

Me: Over my fucking hide!

I slashed his arm and slashed his chest and revealed his black heart!

Warpath: You pirates will never terrorize the Seven Seas again! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his arsenal 100-fold.

Teen Titans Bumblebee: Lets get him! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her stinger blasters 100-fold.

Warpath and Teen Titans Bumblebee: THERMAL STINGSTORM BURST!

Warpath fired his Thermal Shells and Bumblebee fired her stinger blasters and they combined and hit the pirates and killed the rest of them.

I was still clashing with Skunkbeard.

Captain Skunkbeard: You are a very formidable opponent J.D.

Me: Tell that to Davey Jones when I killed him and sent him off to Hell.

Captain Skunkbeard: You killed Davey Jones?!

Me: And sent his octopus-faced fucking ass off to the darkness of hell for all time. Now you will go back there forever.

I slashed his chest twice and grabbed his black heart and ripped it right out of his chest!

I was holding his black undead heart and I crushed it and black blood sprayed all over my hand.

Me: Yuck! Final Smash Time!

Teen Titans Bumblebee: You got it J.D.! BUMBLEBEE SUPERSTING CANNON!

Bumblebee fired a massive blast of yellow energy and it slammed into Skunkbeard and exploded.

Fred: My turn! MYSTERY SOLVED!

Fred fired a massive blast of light and it hit Captain Skunkbeard and completely obliterated and destroyed. Captain Skunkbeard was back in Hell where he belongs.

Nico: Captain Skunkbeard you have failed these seas.

Me: And more.

Teen Titans Bumblebee: (To the viewers) All bad pirates will meet their grizzly end at our hands and we will make sure that justice gets brought down onto them.

Nico caught an Oricorio and a Rimbombee.

I grabbed Mr. Mysterio.

Nico: Mr. Mysterio, you have failed this world.

Me: And he has failed everything.

I grabbed his hand and ripped it out of his arm and he screamed in pain and I destroyed the dark orb. Mr. Mysterio was now forever forced to work as Stickybeard's cabin boy. We found the Heaven's Light in the center of The Bermuda Triangle and it was a massive meteorite of pure gold. It was incredible. It was also the source of how the Bermuda Triangle got its incredible power.

Mr. Mysterio: You will pay for this J.D.! I will kill you when I get off this ship! I will rip your heart out and drink your blood! I could never rest if I lost to a weakling like you!

Me: Those are powerful words. When you die I'll put them on your tombstone. But for now, you have a lot of cleaning to do.

I left.

We went back to the estate and we revealed our findings and more and everyone was amazed.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Mystery Inc. Villain brought to justice.

Scooby Doo in Pirates Ahoy was an awesome movie from 2006. I saw it and it was so cool! Awesome adventure and mystery. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas and I did some of them. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	836. Two Insane Mad Scientists

In the middle of the city we were on patrol and walking down the sidewalk.

Me: So far everything looks quiet.

Nico: Yep.

Crowd: (Chanting) NO MONEY, NO TEACHERS! NO MONEY, NO TEACHERS!

We saw all the teachers of Arnold's School, P.S.118 all on strike.

Me: Uh oh. Looks like we have a teachers strike.

Nico: This is not good.

Lana: What is a strike?

Me: It's where the workers or employees of a company rebel and rise up against it by refusing to work. They make picket signs, throw violent threats and form a huge list of incredible demands. They usually do this because their boss is being a total jerk and is not paying them anything or is just being downright mean. It's all usually for money or respect. But mostly money.

Lana: That's terrible!

Laney: We got to help them.

Me: And I think I know what's going on here. But just to be safe lets ask around.

We went over to the teachers on strike.

Me: Excuse me.

Mr. Simmons: Oh thank goodness you're all here Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: What is going on Mr. Simmons?

Mr. Simmons: Principal Wartz has cut all our pay and supplies to save money.

Me: That's a major labor violation! He has to be the most incompetent principal ever known. We're gonna go get the Superintendent to talk him out of this.

We did so and we brought in the Superintendent of the school district: Mr. Douglas Venois.

Me: Thank you for coming Mr. Venois.

Mr. Venois: No problem J.D. When you told me about what was happening I immediately responded.

Me: I'm glad.

We walked up to the school front door. Principal Wartz was there too.

Mr. Venois: People, people, please calm down.

They did so.

Mr. Venois: J.D. Knudson and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm here have informed me of whats been going on here. Wartz's budget cuts go completely against our economic regulations. Let me assure you that as long as I'm superintendent, this radical proposal will never be carried out in this district.

Everyone cheered.

Principal Wartz: You can't do that!

Me: He can and he's the top banana of the district.

Mr. Venois: That's right and you are hereby demoted to janitor, Wartz.

Wartz: What!?

Me: We did not expect this. But who will be the principal?

Varie: I would be more than happy to volunteer.

Me: Varie? Are you sure?

Varie: I know it's a big job honey but I can do it. After all you saw me and how I was able to handle myself well.

Me: Well you do have a point and you can be in multiple places at once. Okay then.

Mr. Venois: Then you are hereby named principal Varie.

Varie: I won't let you down Mr. Venois.

Later we left. Varie starts her new job as principal tomorrow.

Mr. Simmons: Thank you all so much J.D.

Me: No problem Mr. Simmons. Glad we could help.

We later went back home.

Lana: That was interesting.

Lola: It sure was.

Lana: What was the worst strike ever?

Me: That's an easy one. It was the 1981 Strike of PATCO.

Lana: P.A.T.C.O.?

Me: The **P** rofessional **A** ir **T** raffic **C** ontrollers **O** rganization. It was back in 1981 and it was a bad strike

I revealed went down what happened back then.

* * *

In February 1981, PATCO and the FAA began new contract negotiations. Citing safety concerns, PATCO called for a reduced 32-hour work week, a $10,000 pay increase for all air-traffic controllers and a better benefits package for retirement. Negotiations quickly stalled. Then, in June, the FAA offered a new three-year contract with $105 million in raises to be paid in 11.4% increases over the next three years, a raise more than twice what was being given to other federal employees. However, because the offer did not include a shorter work week or earlier retirement, PATCO rejected the offer.

At 7 a.m. on August 3, 1981, the union declared a strike, seeking better working conditions, better pay (PATCO sought a total raise of $600 million over three years, compared to FAA's offer of $50 million) and a 32-hour workweek (a four-day week and an eight-hour day combined). In addition, PATCO wanted to be excluded from the civil service clauses that it had long disliked. In striking, the union violated 5 U.S.C. (Supp. III 1956) 118p (now 5 U.S.C. § 7311), which prohibits strikes by federal government employees. Despite supporting PATCO's effort in his 1980 campaign, Ronald Reagan declared the PATCO strike a "peril to national safety" and ordered them back to work under the terms of the Taft–Hartley Act. Only 1,300 of the nearly 13,000 controllers returned to work. At 10:55 a.m., Reagan included the following in a statement: "Let me read the solemn oath taken by each of these employees, a sworn affidavit, when they accepted their jobs: 'I am not participating in any strike against the Government of the United States or any agency thereof, and I will not so participate while an employee of the Government of the United States or any agency thereof.'" He then demanded those remaining on strike return to work within 48 hours or officially forfeit their positions.

After PATCO disobeyed a federal court injunction ordering an end to the strike and return to work, a federal judge found union leaders including PATCO President Robert Poli to be in contempt of court, and the union was ordered to pay a $1,000 fine for each day its members are on strike. At the same time, Transportation Secretary Drew Lewis organized for replacements and started contingency plans. By prioritizing and cutting flights severely (about 7,000), and even adopting methods of air traffic management that PATCO had previously lobbied for, the government was initially able to have 50% of flights available.

On August 5, following the PATCO workers' refusal to return to work, Reagan fired the 11,345 striking air traffic controllers who had ignored the order, and banned them from federal service for life. In the wake of the strike and mass firings, the FAA was faced with the task of hiring and training enough controllers to replace those that had been fired, a hard problem to fix as, at the time, it took three years in normal conditions to train a new controller. They were replaced initially with non-participating controllers, supervisors, staff personnel, some non-rated personnel, and in some cases by controllers transferred temporarily from other facilities. Some military controllers were also used until replacements could be trained. PATCO was decertified by the Federal Labor Relations Authority on October 22, 1981. The decision was appealed but to no avail, and attempts to use the courts to reverse the firings proved fruitless.

The FAA had initially claimed that staffing levels would be restored within two years; however, it took closer to ten years before the overall staffing levels returned to normal.

Some former striking controllers were allowed to reapply after 1986 and were rehired; they and their replacements are now represented by the National Air Traffic Controllers Association, which was certified on June 19, 1987 and had no connection with PATCO. The civil service ban on the remaining strike participants was lifted by President Bill Clinton on August 12, 1993. Nevertheless, by 2006 only 850 PATCO strikers had been rehired by the FAA.

* * *

Qin and Lana and Tanya gasped in horror!

Qin: They were all fired back then!?

Me: Yeah. President Reagan fired all of them. The reason is because the strike was putting a lot of peoples lives at risk. Without air traffic controllers, the planes can't be told where to land without Air Traffic Controllers.

But then we got an unexpected surprise.

?: Hello Megan.

We saw Gary Ferrady! He was a punky guy with long black hair in a mullet, brown eyes and he was in a red prison jumpsuit!

Megan: Gary!? What are you doing here!?

Gary: I came to find you babe.

Me: You know this guy Megan?

Megan: Unfortunately. His name is Gary Ferrady. He's my ex-boyfriend.

Nico: What's the story with this creep?

Megan: He's a convicted murderer that is responsible for killing his whole family over a year ago. He was sentenced to life in a maximum security prison without parole.

Me: He must've escaped just recently.

Nico: You're right dude. Here it is.

I looked at a newspaper and a section had Gary's mugshot and it said that he is armed and extremely dangerous.

Me: Whoa! He is that dangerous!

Gary: I see you still have that stupid brother of yours.

Megan: Kevin is not stupid, Gary!

Gary: But you've taken out many villains with your suit and powers. What has Kevin done? Put a couple burglers away?

Kevin McCalister: Everyone's gotta start somewhere.

Me: And you are going to die Gary!

Scorponok (BW): By our hands! Scorponok, TERRORIZE!

Scoponok transformed.

Retrax: You won't like the result. Retrax, TERRORIZE!

Retrax transformed.

Buzz: You messed with our sister and brother.

Linnie: And you are gonna pay!

Jeff: Big time!

Red Alert (to Buzz, Linnie, and Jeff): If you're gonna kill Gary, make sure to do it somewhere where no one will find his body.

Scorponok: Leave that to us!

Retrax pinched him in half and bisected him and Scorponok fired his missiles and blew him into flaming pieces.

He was incinerated.

Arixam (to Buzz, Linnie, and Jeff): Well? Where's Gary's body?

Buzz: Blown to pieces and burned into ash.

Arixam: Good.

We continued to walk home and I noticed something unusual in the bushes. It looked like a tranquilizer dart.

Me: It's a tranquilizer dart. But this is not like any dart we've seen.

It was full of some strange liquid. Back at the estate, I analyzed what was in it and what it revealed was terrifying. It was full of a cat mutagenic formula called T-99.

Me: T-99?

Lincoln: Never heard of that stuff.

Me: It's some kind of mutagen. Dr. Kirk Langstrom and Batman might help us with this one.

* * *

We went to Dr. Langstrom's lab and did some tests.

Dr. Langstrom: You're right. It is the mutagen T-99. It's the brainchild of Dr. Emile Dorian.

Me: The rogue geneticist that Batman and Catwoman stopped before?

Dr. Langstrom: That's right.

Dr. Langstrom told us about what Dr. Emile Dorian was known for.

* * *

Emile Dorian was once a former geneticist in Gotham City where he was Kirk Langstrom's tutor. Upon creating the T-99 mutigen, Dorian turned to criminal activities. He was quickly found out and was forced to leave Gotham. He decided to move out to an inhabitant island, where he continued his experiments. He had managed to create Garth, a genetically-altered gorilla and later Tygrus, a half-man, half-tiger hybrid, with cunning and strength augmented attributes.

When Tygrus was feeling lonely, Dorian decided that he should find him a soul mate. He chose Catwoman as Tygrus' new mate and sent Garth to kidnap her. Garth took her to Dorian's island and Dorian subjected her to splicing. As a result, Catwoman was transformed into a half-woman, half-feline. However, Batman suspected Catwoman's appearance and tracked her to Dorian's island. Upon arriving, Batman witnessed Catwoman's transformation and attempted to save her, but Dorian sent Tygrus to kill Batman. When Tygrus learned that Dorian had tricked him, he turned on him. When the laboratory exploded, Tygrus saved Dorian and delivered him to Batman and Catwoman. Dorian was later sent to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Me: That is insane!

Tanya: We have to kill him now?

Me: I'm afraid so. Just what the universe needs. Another fucked up mad scientist running amok.

Dr. Langstrom: Not only that, but I got word that Dr. Ronald Paradigm is teaming up with him.

We gasped.

Me: Now we have a chance to kill two fucked up mad scientists.

Dr. Langstrom: I take it you all have a bad history with Dr. Paradigm.

Me: Not just Dr. Roland Paradigm, but his brothers as well. The Paradigm Brothers gene-slammed a bunch of people with the genetic components of animals and turned them into half human, half beast creatures. They destroyed many lives and robbed them of their humanity. Not only that but they're tampering with the laws of nature. That's why we have to kill them. They pose a tremendous threat to the entire planet. These guys are really fucked up and they don't deserve to live.

Dr. Langstrom: I agree with you J.D. If the Paradigm Brothers are that dangerous then they deserve to die.

Me: We already killed one of them. Twice. We killed Dr. Luther Paradigm. He specialized in splicing with sea animals. Dr. Roland Paradigm specializes with the splicing with Land Animals.

Stacy: And Dr. Albert Paradigm specializes in splicing with Air animals.

Me: Yep. We had Dr. Luther Paradigm executed by firing squad after revealing the full extent of his crimes to the entire country. He was executed for High Treason and other crimes.

John: That's right. He slammed us and many others with the genes of many creatures.

Dr. Langstrom: They ARE really fucked up. How did you kill Luther Paradigm?

Me: The first time, we killed him by firing squad and sealed him into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: And then he was brought back to life as a Heartless during the battle with that fucked up freak Gill Moss and he took him in as his son. But we killed him again and sent him into the River of Fire forever.

Dr. Langstrom: I'm glad Luther is gone.

Luan: How about we kill Roland the same way we killed his brother?

Stacy: Meaning?

Luan: The firing squad kills him.

Me: Good thinking Luan. We're gonna expose his crimes to the world like we did to Luther. But we should also send out word about what Albert Paradigm is doing as well.

Vixen: Wait. Didn't a dart like that turn Selina into a cat before?

Me: Yes it did and Batman defeated Dorian once before.

Drag Strip: I wonder what Roland's gene slammed form is.

Me: We don't even know if he has one like his brother did. Dr. Langstrom, do you know where Dorian lives?

Dr. Langstrom: Yeah. He lives on an island off the coast after people were protesting about his inhumane experiments.

He showed us a map of where his island is and it was located next to Florida. We were off to the island of Emile Dorian.

* * *

ISLAND OF EMILE DORIAN

* * *

We arrived at the island of Dr. Emile Dorian and we were right outside of his fortress. We were hiding in the trees and the bushes outside his castle.

We went undercover as gene-slammers disguised as bushes.

We went into his fortress and we went into

Eddy: (We disguised ourselves using bushes and tree branches) Take it easy, Tygrus. We're gene slammed experiments like you. We're here for the surprise party.

Tygrus: What surprise party?

Eddy: You know, to honor Roland Paradigm. But don't tell anyone. It's a surprise.

Tygrus: (shrugs) Ok.

We went into the fortress.

Emile Dorian was hard at work on a project. But then he saw a cassette tape on the table.

Emile Dorian: I don't know who left this Microcassette Recorder. But it's their loss.

Suddenly, the Microcassette Recorder turned into Soundwave, who ejected Ruumble and Frenzy.

Rumble: Don 't you know that playing mad scientist...

Frenzy: Can be hazardous...

Soundwave: To your health? (fires blaster at the door, revealing us)

Lincoln: We were going to blast the door open.

Rumble: Well, you can say that we opened the door for you. You're welcome.

We appeared and we saw DR. ROLAND PARADIGM AND DR. EMILE DORIAN!

Me: Dr. Emile Dorian and Dr. Roland Paradigm! So we meet at last.

Tygrus: (walks in) Where's the party?

Me: There is no party. We're here to kill Dorian and arrest Dr. Roland Paradigm for crimes against all of nature!

Laney: That's right! Dr. Roland Paradigm ruined so many lives.

Qin: He turned me into a Komodo Dragon!

Tanya: He gave me sapphire crystal wings and awesome crystal powers.

Nicole Pottor: He turned me into a Cheetah!

Me: And his brothers ruined the lives of so many innocent people and stole their humanity.

Olga: That's right!

Vina: (Russian Accent) He will pay for everything!

Dr. Roland Paradigm: But don't you like being slammed?

Qin: We didn't ask for this!

Me: And now you dumb scientists are gonna pay for your crimes in blood!

Nico: Dr. Emile Dorian and Dr. Roland Paradigm, you two have failed this universe!

Me: And the next life. You fucked up lunatics are going down!

We went at them! I punched Dr. Dorian and we pulverized them both ferociously and we blasted and blew them away.

Luan: You give all scientists everywhere a bad name! It's no wonder you're INSANE! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, we're going to kill you!

Catwoman (to Dorian): Don't worry. I'll make sure your death is quick and painless.

Catwoman grabbed Dr. Dorian's neck and ripped it out with her bare hands. He died in seconds. Blood was pouring out all over the place.

I punched Dr. Roland Paradigm in the face and knocked out his teeth and then he got mad. Then he surprised us by turned into a spider! He was now half human, half Brazilian Wandering Spider! He had 8 spider legs sprouting out of his back, his skin was brown and he had 6 more eyes and deadly fangs dripping with venom! He was now known as Dr. Spidernoid!

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Dr. Spidernoid: **I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

Our auras flared up with incredible intensity!

Me: You're Half Brazilian Wandering Spider! The most venomous spider in the world!

Leni: (SCREAMING) SPIDER!

Leni took a hammer and was smashing his brains out!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Lincoln and Olga fired a powerful blast of lightning and they electrocuted Dr. Spidernoid with over 500 quintillion volts of electricity.

Tanya: You make me sick uncle! You turned numerous people into animal creatures all for your own selfish purposes. You turned numerous people into monsters!

Me: Lets show him some teamwork!

Lori: Lets do it!

John: Lets do it Lori!

Lori fired a massive blast of Wind and John fired a massive blast of water!

Lori and John: SUPERSTORM GREAT WHITE SHARKBITE!

The blasts combined and turned into a Great White Shark made of storm clouds and it chomped on Dr. Spidernoid and he screamed in pain.

Leni fired a powerful blast of Gravity Beams and Clint fired a powerful blast of wind.

Leni and Clint: GRAVITY HAMMERHEAD SMASHBUTT!

Leni and Clint's blasts combined and they turned into a hammerhead shark made of pure energy and wind and it slammed into Spidernoid and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Luna: You make me sick dude!

Luna fired a powerful blast of water and Bobby fired a massive blast of water.

Luna and Bobby B.: MEGATSUNAMI BODYSLAM IMPACT!

Their blasts turned into a powerful wave of water and it slammed into him with devastating force!

Luan fired a powerful blast of light and Stacy fired a powerful blast of lightning.

Luan and Stacy: LIGHTSTORM BALL LIGHTNING ELECTRIC BURST!

The blasts combined and a massive ball lightning blast formed and it hit him and electrocuted him with 500 quadrillion volts of electricity.

Lynn fired a powerful blast of lava.

Coop: SEISMIC SLAM! 9.5!

He slammed the ground with devastating force and an earthquake shook the island.

Lynn and Coop: VOLCANIC FISSURE INCINERATE!

The lava and fissure formed a powerful fissure eruption and burned him all over.

Harry Potter: (British Accent) You will pay for your crimes.

Harry Potter fired a blast of red magic from his hand and Nick Russel fired a massive blast of red magic.

Harry Potter and Nick Russel: PHOENIX DEATHRAY BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful phoenix and it slammed into Spidernoid and exploded.

Drag Strip: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his plasma energy blaster 100-fold.

Arixam: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Arixam's Right arm device and she had Snarl's tail sword appear.

Drag Strip and Arixam: SUPERTYPHOON MAELSTROM SWORD SLASH!

Arixam channeled water into the sword and Drag Strip fired a blast of lightning at it and it merged with it and it emitted the loud roar of a powerful supertyphoon. She slashed Dr. Spidernoid and he exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOMMM!

Red Alert: Time for you to experience the power of the Autobots. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his rocket launcher on his shoulder and it turned into a powerful plasma cannon.

Vixen: You will pay for your crimes against the animal kingdom! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Red Alert and Vixen: PLASMA SUPERANIMAL SLAM!

Vixen activated the strength of an elephant and she slammed into Spidernoid and knocked him down and Red Alert fired a powerful red energy blast from his cannon and it hit Spidernoid and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Now you will pay for your crimes Paradigm!

Yugito: This is for all the pain you caused! (Echoing) **CAT FIRE BOWL!**

Yugito elbows Dr. Spidernoid and begans spinning, and she turned into Matatabi. Clawing forward, she sent out several fireballs, which converged onto him, resulting in an explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Wow! What power!

Qin: This is for ruining my life three years ago! KOMODO DRAGON SPIRIT FLAME!

Qin fired a powerful blast of fire and it slammed into Spidernoid and burned him in a tremendous explosion!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Tanya: This is for using me in your insane experiments! CRYSTAL SHARD SHRAPNEL!

Tanya fired a bunch of crystal shards and they skewered him!

Luan: You are no scientist! You are nothing but an insane fucked up nut! RAINBOW DEATHRAY BLAST!

Luan fired a powerful blast of rainbow light and it went all the way through his shoulder and burned him!

Catwoman: And this is for hurting numerous peoples lives! SUPERSLASH CAT STORM!

Catwoman spread her claws and slashed him all over the place!

We arrested Dr. Roland Paradigm.

Nico caught a Lycanroc and Wishiwashi during the battle.

Catwoman: (To the viewers) Anyone that messes with the laws of nature will die a horrible and agonizing death.

Me: Yep.

* * *

We revealed to the world everything that Dr. Roland Paradigm did and he was found guilty of his crimes and sentenced to death. We had him executed by firing squad.

Jack Spicer came in and saw the mess.

Spicer saw the corpse of Dorian on the ground.

Spicer: My God. (calls the Xiaolin Monks) What have you guys done?!

Clay: Spicer, I know what you're gonna say. But just hear us out.

Spicer: Fine.

Kimiko: Sometimes, the system works. But there are times when it doesn't. And to us, that's unacceptable. Some people put their trust in fate or karma. But we can only put our trust in ourselves.

Spicer: You're just killing bad guys left and right. You guys can't do that!

Raimundo: Well, it turns out we can. And you know what? We like it. We made sure that Dorian couldn't kill anyone else.

Spicer: I know things between us haven't been good. But I still respect you guys. Don't lose yourselves just because you morons hate criminals now.

Omi: You do what you must do. We will do what we must do. Goodbye, Jack Spicer. (hangs up)

?: I guess we know what's gonna happen to you once the Xiaolin morons find you.

Spicer saw his reflection. But it had red eyes.

Spicer: That's not gonna happen. J.D. knows that there's good in me.

Dark Spicer: But he might change his mind. And when that happens, you'll be in the Book of Vile Darkness for the rest of Eternity. Face it. I'm the only one you have. And Captain Cold and his gang of Rogues can't keep your location a secret forever.

Spicer: Just leave me alone, alright?!

Dark Spicer: Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you.

Spicer's reflection then went back to normal.

Spicer will come to us when ready.

Tygrus now lives on the island all by himself. But one day he will come to us for a new home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and 2 more mad scientists dead.

Dr. Emile Dorian was a one time villain on Batman the Animated Series. Now he and Dr. Roland Paradigm are dead. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	837. A Bad Street Girl Bounty Hunter

In Paleozoic World we were stopping a rampaging Tyrannosaurus Rex from hurting a bunch of people.

It was causing a lot of fear and panic.

Double D, in his Iron Boy armor, just used the Stasis Blaster Stewie lent him to paralyze the rampaging T Rex.

G1 Inferno: Man, you really nailed him!

Iron Boy: I didn't have a choice. He was going to destroy a nest full of baby birds (approaches the T Rex)

Tori Hanson: You better take care of him. He could come out of that.

Iron Boy: I think we'll be alright for (sees a large wooden spike in the T Rex's foot) Hello! (contacts Stewie) Stewie, we've got a medical situation. A large wooden spike is wedged in the T Rex's foot.

Stewie: Alright, listen up. Set the stasis beam to about sixty percent and adjust the beam to its most narrow focus. Now, give three pulses on the spike and pull that sucker out.

Me: He's got a wooden spike in his foot like a lion that has a thorn in his paw. I got this.

I pulled it out and the T-Rex got up and she saw me with the spike and it was all better. It purred and licked me all over the place and it went back to her paddock. I was covered in Tyrannosaurus drool.

Me: Yuck!

Laney: That was good thinking J.D.

Lana: That was so cool!

Me: Thanks guys.

Edd: That was good work J.D.

Me: Thanks Double D. I got to go shower and wash this drool off.

I went back home to wash.

Nico: Double D, I'm picking up the life signal of Ben's most notorious enemy Argit.

Double D: Argit's life signal is coming from New Tech City.

Z Delgado: I know where it's coming from. That's near Piggy's place.

Double D: We should take the spare Javelin that we brought with us and investigate.

Vida Rocca: Say what now?

Double D: We have handcuffs, a stasis gun, and a means of transportation. What more do we need?

James: How about some common sense? Kevin said that as weak as Argit is, he can be difficult to catch. We should wait for the others.

James' Cacnea (nods): Cacnea!

Double D: I guess you're right.

A few minutes later, the rest of Double D's group were walking away from the ship.

Webby: I got to admit you had me going there, Double D. But then again, I know it's not your style to do something crazy like going after Argit all by your- (the spare Javelin flies off)-self!

Double D was doing something crazy!

Nico: J.D., we got big problems!

Double D was flying in space after Argit.

We caught up to him.

Motormaster: Double D. Exactly what crazy thoughts are going on through your mind right now?!

Iron Boy: I pinpointed a life signal. It's coming in a warehouse near Piggy's place. It confirms my theory. Argit must be here.

Maria: That's no reason for you to go after him on your own!

Nivo: Remember what I always say. Never fight alone!

Eddy: Turn that ship around now!

Double D: With all due respect, this is an ideal reconnaissance mission for someone with protective armor.

Eddy: You misunderstand me. That wasn't a request. What the hell's going on with you, Sockhead? This isn't like you!

Thundercracker: I've seen it before. A guy gets a new weapon and suddenly, he feels like he's unstoppable.

Iron Boy: Guys (fake static noice) can't hear you. There (fake static noise) must be interference in (fake static noise) Gotta go! (hangs up)

Kevin Levin: Reminds of something that I would do.

Me: No kidding Kevin. What is the story about Argit? What makes him that Slippery?

Kevin Levin revealed to us about how dangerous and treacherous Argit was.

* * *

Argit reappeared in Andreas' Fault, Argit became the Forever King of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good "friendship" with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knights special agent named Sir Dagonet showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away to be 'inquisitioned' alongside Ben's Team after they kill Andreas. After Andreas seemingly died trying to save them from an unstable weapon, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death (although Andreas didn't die, he was still severely injured, and Aggregor had little problem capturing him when he found him).

Argit made another appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy once again helping the Vreedle Brothers, who now want to be Plumbers and are in the Plumbers Academy. Their dad has asked Argit to change the Vreedles test scores in order for them to pass but while he works on this mission, Ultimate Kevin is after him and wants to kill him. Gwen and Ben were able to save Argit. However in the end due to 14 warrants out for his arrest and the assault of two of his cadets who are also Plumbers. he is ultimately arrested by the order of Magister Korwak and is seized by the now good Vreedle Brothers.

In The Purge, Argit managed to escape from prison and returns to Earth again, he appears and warns Ben, Gwen, and Kevin that the Forever Knights are targeting the aliens that are living on Earth, as the four of them investigate King Patrick's Castle, he begins to try and take ancient medieval-era treasures only to encounter another Mechanical Dragon. He disappears and after the dragon is defeated, re-appears wearing Forever Knight Armor irately asking them "Can we go now?". Later on at Baumann's Market, he discovers that the Forever Knights were planning on attacking the store as it's the largest gathering for aliens living in Bellwood, prompting the weasel to leave and fend for himself.

In Greetings From Techadon, Argit tells Vulkanus go check if his Techadon Custom job plan works, stating that he would rather see Ben die than having a pre-celebration at the bar; not knowing if Ben is dead or not. As Vulkanus leaves, it is revealed that he was hired by Gwen to find a method to bring Vulkanus to Earth, and was handsomely paid for his efforts upon completion.

* * *

We were horrified!

Me: So Argit is an intergalactic con man and backstabber.

Kevin Levin: Yep.

Qin: We should just kill him.

Me: No. That would be too easy. He's not worth it. For now lets follow Double D and see what he is doing.

We did so.

Edd found Argit and he was pulverizing him.

Iron Boy (pins Argit down with his foot): Stay down if you know what's good for you.

?: Nice job, kid. But I'll take it from here.

Iron Boy turned to see Rojo wearing her old armor from the Negative 10.

* * *

Rojo robbed an armorer with her group of bikers, but they were defeated by Ben Tennyson as Four-Arms who later defeated two drones that belong to Vilgax. After the battle, Rojo picks up the remains of one of Vilgax's drones which then merges with the biker. Rojo becomes a cyborg and gains superhuman strength, speed, flight and metal claws. However, Vilgax can contact the biker through the drones' former parts and coerces her into obtaining the Omnitrix for him.

Ben transforms into Upgrade and defeats Rojo by shorting her out and Gwen knocks her unconscious. She was arrested by the police after they arrive.

Rojo was later recruited into Negative 10 and given a new suit by the Forever Knights. She had a rivalry with Charmcaster while in the group. She and other members of the Negative 10 end up trapped in a force field.

In Ultimate Alien, she reorganizes her biker gang to rob a train, only to be defeated by Rath and his allies.

* * *

Iron Boy: Rojo!

Rojo: Iron Boy, right? Got to hand it to you. I mean when the bounty went out to Argit, I figured it would be a tough hunt. But you just made things easier for me! (fires at Iron Boy)

The blast hit Argit's cuffs and he got away.

Rojo: Well, it's been a blast but I've got to bolt. That's the richest bounty in history getting away!

Rojo hopped inside her ship and took off, not realizing that Iron Boy was flying after it.

We were watching the ship while our cloaking device was engaged.

In Rojo's ship, she was trying to find Argit but with not much success.

Rojo: Where are you, Argit? Where's that good old energy signature of yours?

Iron Boy (appears behind her): You won't find him like that. (Rojo turned around and fired her blaster but Iron Boy activated a shield that he took from her wall) Hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your weapons. But let's not waste time fighting while our quarry's getting away.

Rojo: Wait a minute. Our quarry?

Iron Boy: I know how to track Argit with my armor. But I'll need to use your ship's sensors. So (smirks) partners?

Rojo: You got some guts to be busting in here, I'll give you that. So, you want to play bounty hunter? Then you better be ready to go all the way. (walks to her trophy case) Sure, Argit's a slippery fella. But since you like my gear so much, why not take a few more and do the job right? (throws Iron Boy a new helmet) That is, if you're man enough to use them.

The helmet looked like a predator helmet but with a powerful laser targeting system inside and the blaster looked like an awesome interstellar plasma rifle.

Iron Boy (helmet reveals his face): Whatever it takes to get the job done.

What Double D didn't know is that he stuck a transmitter bug on her.

Ben: I know that voice. That's Rojo.

Me: Rojo? You know her Ben?

Gwen T.: Know her? She's one of our most dangerous enemies and she was one of the bad guys that always tries to kill us.

Me: Bad news.

Frightwig: She was one of my teammates when we were on the Negative 10.

Ben: Yeah. She's really dangerous.

Me: Sounds like it.

We followed Rojo around.

Rojo (impressed by how Iron Boy took down Argit): You know, you remind me of someone. Oh yeah. Me. (activates commmunicator to show Supergiant's face) Rojo to Supergiant.

Iron Boy (shocked): Supergiant? That means you're working for Thanos!

Rojo: Not really working for Thanos. Just doing errands for him. I mean, who do you think issued that bounty. The Plumbers?

Supergiant: Rojo. I should have known you would be going after Argit.

Rojo: Then I hope you're ready to fork over that bounty because I got your dirtbag right here.

Supergiant: Where can we meet?

Rojo: There's a big abandoned warehouse in New Tech City that I like. I'm sending the coordinates now.

Argit (scared): Don't take me to Supergiant. Please! Anything but Supergiant!

Iron Boy (aims stasis beam at Rojo): Don't worry. You're not going to Supergiant.

Rojo fired a bola at Iron Boy, tying him up and making him fall on the road.

Rojo: Oh yeah, he is. Supergiant's boss Thanos pays better than the Plumbers or the Nova Corps. Soon as I get back with my reward, you and I are gonna to have a little heart to heart. (rides away on her bike with a screaming Argit)

We heard it.

Me: Supergiant!? I can't believe she's working for Thanos!

Gamera: I think we've heard all we needed to hear.

We followed Rojo and grabbed Rojo's ship with our tractor beam and pulled it inside our space dock.

Superman used his heat vision to melt through the bola, freeing Iron Boy.

T.K.: You're lucky we could trace your energy signature.

Iron Boy: If we hurry, we can catch Rojo and Argit.

Superman: Now you're going after two villains? What's gotten into you lately?

Wheeljack (notices Iron Boy's new look): I'll tell you what's gotten into him. Weapons and upgrades!

Iron Boy: I'm just doing what's necessary to bring Argit in and keep everyone safe, like we always do. (flies off with us flying and driving after him)

Pegasusmon (sees Iron Boy's new arm spikes): Exactly how necessary are those arm spikes?

Iron Boy: Not the point. You guys might not have noticed but the bad guys are getting more smarter and powerful then us each day. If you want to play with the big boys, you got to be big.

Gwen Tennyson: Now you're starting to sound just like Rojo.

Stewie: It's my fault for lending you that Stasis Blaster. I thought you could handle the responsibility.

Iron Boy: I can handle the responsibility. If you can see what I can do with these weapons.

Jetray (see Techadon robots): Looks like you're gonna get your chance. Techadons up ahead!

Me: I see them!

We fired at them and destroyed them.

Rojo: What the!?

We fired our lasers at Rojo and she went plummeting into the planets atmosphere and she crashed into a warehouse and we followed.

Double D destroyed the Techadon Robots as well.

Flash: Nice work, Mr. Happy weapons! Why didn't you just use the Stasis Blaster?!

Iron Boy (smiles): Where's the fun in that?

Green Lantern (using ring to shield two kids): Well, for starters, you might have done a little less damage to everything around you.

Iron Boy looks at the two shielded kids and the damage that he caused.

Lincoln: Double D, I know we do whatever it takes to keep people safe. But not like this!

Linka: I think it's time to ditch those upgrades.

Iron Boy (ashamed): You're right, guys. And I will. But just as soon as we capture Argit and Rojo.

We went after Rojo and Argit. We arrived in New Tech City which was just in the middle of Gotham Royal York. What a coincidence.

Double D landed by Rojo as she was getting up.

Rojo: How about that heart to heart now, partner? I've been thinking you and I are kindred spirits. Like I said, you got a gift. So how about you ditch those losers and go into business with me?

Iron Boy (thinks very hard about his decision): That's very flattering, Rojo. But I've already got a team. And a family. Playing with your toys may have been fun for a while. But, it's just not me.

Rojo: Aw, don't take it like that.

Iron Boy: But at least I get to use your own gear against you!

Ben: Hello Rojo.

Rojo saw us.

Me: You're under arrest Rojo.

Rojo: So the mighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here. And Tennyson's I see that you're now working with them.

Ben: That's right.

Riley: You give all girls everywhere a really bad name!

Lori: Well said Riley. You literally disgust me Rojo. You are Ben's version of Gisele Razor!

Rojo: I heard about her. She was a monster that got a very sick thrill out of making people suffer. She was called the Terror of Michigan. But I'm now like her. I may be a street thug but even I have my limits. Gisele Razor was a Nihilistic Sadomasochist where I am just a street gang leader.

Lori: Oh.

Me: She does have a good point.

Qin: Who is Gisele Razor?

Me: You would hate her Qin. She was the most ruthless girl ever. She was the first ever criminal I busted when I moved here 3 years ago.

I revealed her history and Qin was horrified.

Qin: She was that dangerous!?

Me: She was. And Lori killed her and we sealed her into the Book of Vile Darkness after she incited a Prison Riot on the moon. Then we killed her again as a Heartless on the planet Animatron and sent her into the River of Fire.

Rojo: I'm glad she's gone.

Frightwig: We all are Rojo. She was a monster.

Rojo: Frightwig. It's great to see you again.

Frightwig: You too Rojo. Rojo please. We can help you redeem yourself. You have some good inside you. I know. I can sense it. You just have to surrender and we'll give you a prison cell with Terrance.

Rojo: I know we have our differences Frightwig and I'm glad you're on the right path but it's too late for me.

Frightwig: It's never too late Rojo. I was shown the error of my ways because of what happened to me because of my dark past. The Punisher killed my parents because they were escaped criminals.

Me: It's true Rojo. Do you have any history with your past that made you like this?

Rojo: I don't really know. I was abandoned at birth and dropped off at the orphanage. I have no knowledge of my past and remember anything.

Me: That''s awful Rojo. After our fight with you, maybe I can find out what happened to them and tell you in prison.

Rojo: I would like that.

Me: Lets dance then.

We went at her and I punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the face. Nico kicked her in the stomach and Lola bit her in the arm and so did Lana in her leg.

Ben turned into Jetray!

Ben: JETRAY!

Jetray flew at her and slammed her all over. We thrashed her all over the place.

Nico: Rojo, you have failed this city!

Nico punched her in the stomach.

Me: Teamwork time!

Motormaster: Roger that boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his cyclone gun 100-fold.

James: Lets do it Cacnea! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his right arm and it enhanced his Cacnea's abilities 100-fold.

James: Cacnea, use Pin Missile!

Motormaster and James: NEEDLE WIND CYCLONE!

Motormaster fired his Cyclone Gun and Cacnea fired a barrage of energy pins and the blasts combined and they hit Rojo and blew her around and poked her all over.

G1 Inferno: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his abilities and missiles 100-fold.

Pegasusmon: Ready T.K.?

T.K.: You know I am Pegasusmon! DIGIMON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Digimon Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced Pegasusmon's powers 100-fold.

Pegasusmon: (Echoing) STAR SHOWER!

Pegasusmon flapped his wings and shooting stars fired out of them.

G1 Inferno and Pegasusmon: SHOOTING STARSTORM BARRAGE!

Inferno fired a bunch of missiles and the Shooting Stars and missiles hit Rojo and they exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Final Smash time!

Edd: You got it! REPULSOR BEAM FIRESTORM!

Double D fired a massive barrage of repulsor beams and they hit Rojo and exploded.

Jetray: My turn! AEROPHIBIAN LASERSTORM BURST!

Jetray fired a massive barrage of lasers and energy balls and they slammed into Rojo and exploded. She was knocked down.

Double D had his repulsor ready to fire at Rojo.

Rojo (smiles weakly): Go ahead, kid. Do what Tennyson couldn't do. End me. Prove that you and I are the same!

Iron Boy (shuts off his repulsor): No. I'm not sinking to your level. You and I aren't the same. And I'm gonna prove it by throwing you in prison with Mac's brother.

Frightwig: And the only other reason you're ven still alive is because you and I were teammates.

Lynn: Well, looks like two villains are ready to be hauled off to jail.

Lola: But Supergiant got away!

Gamora: She'll get what's coming to her eventually. For now, Rojo and Argit's arrests are enough of a victory for today.

Iron Boy (gives stasis blaster back to Stewie): Thanks for lending me this. But I don't think I'll need it again.

Me: And now for arresting Argit.

I pulled out a special fire S.P.D. morpher that was made for me.

Me: Argit you have been charged with intergalactic theft and illegal sales of stolen property. JUDGEMENT MODE!

I pressed the button and after a couple seconds the red X lit up.

Me: GUILTY!

I fired a containment blast and Argit was put into a containment card.

Argit: LET ME OUTTA HERE!

I picked it up.

Me: You are looking at life in prison.

Edd: (To the viewers) Moral here: Never trust an intergalactic conrat like Argit.

Nico caught a Toxapex and a Mudsdale.

Rojo was sent to the Jupiter Prison and she now shares a cell with Terrance. I looked up Rojo's family history through her blood and found out a startling revelation! Her parents dumped her off at the orphanage because they feared she was like them as major criminals that were wanted for murder! They were executed for capital murder in Florida and she was left all alone. Poor girl. I revealed this information to her and she was shocked. They were criminals but they loved her more than anything and that they were trying to protect her.. She broke down crying and now she knows the awful truth and realizes that everything she did was all wrong.

Me: I'm so sorry Rojo. If there's anything we can do to help.

Rojo: Thank you J.D. At least now I know they loved me. And besides. I found out why Terrance was hurting inside.

Me: Why's that?

Rojo: He's like me but he has problems (Taps her head) Up here.

Me: Like in what kind of way?

Terrance: I am mentally unstable. All I know how to express is anger and that's why I hated Mac. I was jealous.

Me: I understand Terrence. You were fed up with living in Mac's shadow and you wanted him gone. Jealousy is a very dangerous force. You never know what it can do to you.

Terrance: That's true. But it doesn't excuse what I've done to Mac and Bloo.

Me: I know. But at least you're realizing what you've done.

Terrance: And I have the rest of my life to think about it.

Me: I know. Rojo, I hope you find some good in your heart.

Rojo: I already have J.D. Thank you.

Me: No problem. Maybe in 25 years we'll give you a chance.

Rojo: Okay. See you then.

I left.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Ben 10 Villain brought to jail.

Rojo was the strangest villain I've seen in Ben 10 and she was a powerful street thug. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	838. The Bloodthirsty Legendary Super Saiyan

We were over in the city of Angel Grove, California. It was the home of the Power Rangers and they fought all of the evil forces of Rita Repulsa.

Jason Lee Scott: Well, home sweet home.

Me: So this is Angel Grove. It's a really cool place.

Lana: It sure is. It's just like how we saw it on TV.

Laney: It's amazing.

Tori Hanson: The last time me, Adam, Xander, Kira, and Bridge were here, we were on a mission to help out the Operation Overdrive Rangers.

Smokescreen: I've got a feeling that we'll see that Ranger Team soon.

Nico: I have a feeling we will too.

We then arrived at the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym & Juice Bar.

Long Haul: This is where you guys usually hung out?

Tommy Oliver: Yep. We hang out here a lot.

Me: I saw this a lot on TV. You guys made this a frequent place to hang out.

Kimberly: Yep.

We went in and we had really good smoothies.

Mine was pineapple mango.

Me: (Slurps) Mmm. Good smoothie.

Lincoln: The Orange Creamsicle smoothie is good.

Adam: It sure is.

Aisha: The smoothies are amazing.

Miranda drank hers too fast and got a nasty headache!

Miranda: (holds her head in pain) AARGH! IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD'S ABOUT TO POP!

Me: Drank yours too fast Miranda.

Starfire: You have what's called the Brain Freeze.

Me: Yep. It's what happens when you eat ice cream or cold food too fast.

Then we saw Bulk and Skull, the rangers former blockhead bullies.

Bulk: Tommy.

Tommy: Bulk.

Skull: Never thought I'd see you again, Jason.

Jason: Right back at you, Skull.

The four were tense for a few more seconds before they burst out laughing.

Bulk (hugs Jason and Tommy): I missed you guys!

Kung Fu Panda Mantis (confused): Um... did I miss something?

Me: Bulk and Skull. How nice of you two to show up.

Bulk: Whoa! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Skull: I didn't know you were here as well!

Me: We get that a lot.

Lincoln: We like to show up surprisingly.

Bulk: I remember. You guys have done a lot of amazing things.

Me: Tell us something we don't already know.

Later we were at the ruins of the Power Rangers Command Center. It was destroyed in a massive explosion in Power Rangers Zeo. We looked around and found some things that were salvageable and we put them to good use.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and playing card games.

Me: Hmm. Master Goku can I ask you a question?

Goku: Sure J.D.

Me: Who was the most powerful foe you've ever faced outside of Cell?

Goku: That's an easy one. That would have to be Broly.

Nico: Broly?

Vegeta: Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Bokrua. He was a saiyan of such incredible power and magnitude.

Me: How powerful was he Master Vegeta?

Vegeta went over his whole history.

* * *

Broly first appears in the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In it, during the 10 days before the Cell Games a mysterious Saiyan named Paragas approaches Vegeta, and requests that he come and be the ruler of the newly established New Vegeta, a planet for any Saiyans who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Paragas then tells him, in order to persuade him, that he needs his help fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been destroying several planets in the South Galaxy. Vegeta agrees and leaves along with Son Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong.

Once on New Vegeta, Paragas tells them that there has been another attack by the Legendary Super Saiyan, and Vegeta, along with Paragus' son Broly, go to investigate. Meanwhile, Son Goku, who was just told of the destruction in South Galaxy by Kaio, goes to a planet that was attacked, and can sense that a great power was just there. Goku then goes to Planet Vegeta. He meets Broly, who at the very sight of Goku starts powering up, but Paragas soon uses a mind control device to stop his son. Paragas tells Goku of Broly's birth, and how he started out with a power level of 10,000, a level which is considered to be elite among adult Saiyans. Goku, who was in the bed next to Broly, constantly bullied him by crying, preventing him from sleeping and creating an everlasting hatred in the newborn child.

Later, Broly attacks Goku as a restrained Super Saiyan, and is able to best Goku, forcing the hero to flee. Goku then realizes that it was Broly who was the Legendary Super Saiyan all along. Paragas barely manages to get his son under control, and reveals that he wants to make Saiyans the rulers of the Universe, using Earth as their home planet. Broly then goes after Goku, but Vegeta jumps in and tries to fight him. After not even scratching him, the Saiyan prince uses his most powerful attack, the Big Bang Attack. However, even this proves useless against Broly and after the attack, he breaks free of Paragas and turns into a Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta falls down in fear, acknowledging Broly's power. Paragas tells the heroes that King Vegeta had betrayed them and ordered the death of Broly as an infant, fearing that Broly would eventually overthrow him. When Paragas asked the tyrant to reconsider, King Vegeta ruthlessly blasted him. Broly was stabbed and he, along with his father were thrown into a hole in the ground. This caused insanity in the young Saiyan. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, Broly was able to protect them with his energy, and Paragas began to plot against the last surviving member of the Saiyan royal family, Prince Vegeta.

Broly continues his rampage, and Goku, realizing he is no match, turns Super Saiyan, along with Trunks and Gohan. Even with their combined forces however, they cannot hold their own. Broly quickly takes out Trunks and Goku. Broly then turns his eyes on Gohan, but Piccolo appears and saves him. Meanwhile, Paragas tries to escape in a space pod, hoping his son will die when a nearby comet hits the planet, but Broly confronts him, having found out about his father's attempt to escape. Paragas tries to bluff his way out of the situation, saying that he is trying to prepare the space pod so both of them can escape the explosion. But Broly knew that the space pod is only built for one person. Having discovered Paragas' intentions and desiring revenge against his father for brainwashing and using him, Broly crushes the space pod and kills Paragas, before effortlessly flinging the crushed space pod into the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to give Goku their power, saying that it would be enough to defeat Broly. Everyone does so quickly, all except Vegeta, whose pride disallows him to help Goku. After Goku is being beaten around by Broly, almost to death, Vegeta finally gives his rival his power. Goku rushes at the Legendary Super Saiyan and strikes him in the gut with a Miracle Blow, puncturing his abdomen. As a result, Broly cries out in pain and astonishment before exploding. He is presumed dead after this.

Broly reappears in the tenth Dragon Ball Z Movie: Broly - Second Coming. In the beginning of the movie, Broly is shown exiting a space pod onto earth, and then freezing. The story starts off with Son Goten, Trunks, and Videl searching for the Dragon Balls. In a small quarrel, Videl slaps Goten, who pretends to cry, which, sounding much like his father, awakened Broly. At night, Videl hears the sounds of explosions, and explores to find Broly. She tries to attack him, but Broly easily knocks her unconscious with one punch. Goten and Trunks come, and Broly, upon seeing Goten, goes mad, mistaking him for Goku.

Trunks and Goten go Super Saiyan to fight Broly, but are no match. As Goten is fighting, he sees the last Dragon Ball. He gets it and hides behind a waterfall. He tries to summon Shen Long, but nothing happens. Luckily for them, Son Gohan arrives to help them fight. Gohan informs Goten and Trunks of who Broly is after they see he is familiar with him. They watch as Gohan fights Broly, but the mentally ill Saiyan notices them and blasts them. Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and begins fighting Broly. But Broly turns into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and quickly outmatches him. Gohan then throws Broly into a pit of lava that had been created in the fight, but the Legendary Super Saiyan emerges, and begins to mercilessly beat Gohan. Videl distracts Broly for a second, and Gohan breaks free, and becomes Super Saiyan again.

Gohan then fires a Super Kamehameha wave at Broly, who fires his Omega Blaster back at him. Gohan is unable to break through the energy ball, and Goten jumps in with a Kamehameha wave to help him. Even with their combined powers, Broly still pushes them back, and Gohan makes a silent wish that his father could be there. Just at that moment, Son Goku arrives in spirit form, and helps them with his own Kamehameha wave. Broly still has the upper hand, though, until Trunks fires a Ki blast at Broly's Omega Blaster, preventing him from powering up the attack. The Son family is them able to shatter the ball of energy with their Family Kamehameha, knocking Broly into the sun and obliterating him. When Gohan and Goten turn around, their father is gone.

Broly was stated to have returned one more time in Raging Blast 2's bio for Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, it states that Broly survived being thrown into the sun and received a huge Zenkai, obtaining not only a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form, but a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form beyond that. Broly returned to Earth but was defeated by the Z Warriors, presumably by all the Saiyans at once.

A clone of Broly appears in the Dragon Ball Z movie: Bio-Broly. In it, a wealthy man named Jaguar uses his money to create powerful bio-warriors, which he wants to use to reveal that Mr. Satan is a fraud. So he sets up a tournament, however, the Z Warriors intervene, and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, a clone of Broly himself. Jagaur was able to create him through a frozen blood sample provided by a village priest near where the original Broly was last fought. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, however, Bio Broly escapes, and becomes mutated by a bio culture liquid.

Bio Broly tries to kill Mr. Satan, but Android 18, Goten, and Trunks try to prevent it, and in the process both get beaten down. Trunks manages to get Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Broly. However, this only serves to make Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the bio fluid to turn to stone, so they use a Kamehameha wave to blast the sea water at Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him once again.

Bio-Broly is briefly mentioned at the end of the film. Where he is believed to be causing trouble in Hell. And Goku and Pikkon are sent to stop him. He is again presumably defeated and imprisoned in Hell.

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror!

Me: Broly is that powerful!?

Nico: I never even knew Broly was that dangerous and strong! If he was able to give you all that much of a hard challenge then who knows what he could do!?

Me: No kidding.

Lola: Hard to imagine that Broly has that kind of power.

Lana: And he obliterated the whole South Galaxy!? That's crazy!

Goku: Not only that but he has an extremely powerful hatred towards me for what happened when I was a baby. I don't know what went down back then, but it was at the time Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta.

Vegeta: That's right.

Me: Lets head into the Simulator to find out.

We went into the Simulator.

* * *

We went into the Simulator and I chose Nico, Laney, Lincoln, Lori, Carol, Superman, Vince, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, May, Earth, Lana, Clyde, Syd, G1 Smokescreen, Long Haul, Miranda and Kung Fu Panda's Mantis to come with.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves on the planet New Vegeta. It was a beautiful place and it was in the direct path of Comet Camori. It was on a direct collision course with the planet.

We were standing in front of Paragus and Broly!

Broly saw Goku and he was growling and in an incredible amount of rage.

Broly: Kakarot!

He walked over.

Paragus: Broly. Broly no. Don't waste your time on them.

He flared up his Super Saiyan aura and his power was incredible.

Broly: Kakarot!

His hair turned blue and purple.

I teleported and fired an energy blast and it slammed into Broly's back and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

When the smoke cleared, Broly wasn't even fazed. It didn't even make him flinch.

But his hatred towards Goku was so incredibly powerful that he was completely out of his mind! Arteries in his eyes showed as he growled and screamed ferociously up at the sky and he glowed in a neon green aura. The whole planet shook violently under the sheer magnitude of his power. Rocks were cracking apart and lifting into the air. The sky darkened and lightning struck all over as he was laughing malevolently.

(Pantera's 10's Plays)

We thought he was calmed down because of Paragus. But we were wrong. He screamed again and he was enveloped in a powerful ball of green light and the sky inverted 3 times and we saw that he was now bigger and bulkier! His hair was yellow-green and his eyes were totally white! he was growling ferociously! He was now THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!

Me: Holy shit!

Nico: Holy God!

Lincoln: What power!

Me: His power is completely unreal!

His power was at 250 million and he was really out for blood!

Broly: You Kakarot, I chose you to be the first of my victims!

Gohan: No you don't!

Me: Power up everyone!

We transformed and powered up to the extreme!

Broly: (laughs) How do you fools pick your teammates? Eeny Meeny Miney Moe?

Me: Bring it on Broly! Laney you try and reason with Paragus.

Laney: Right.

We went at him and I punched Broly in the face and sent him flying and Nico punched him in the stomach with devastating force! Lana punched Broly in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Broly fired a massive barrage of energy blasts and more at us and we dodged them and they exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We threw some of them back at him and they exploded in his face and it was painful. We were really going at Broly and hitting him with everything we got! Lori slashed him in the face with her sword and fired a powerful energy blast mixed with wind and it exploded and blew him around in a fiery tornado! Lana fired a massive Kamehameha Wave and it hit Broly and exploded with incredible power and knocked him into a cliff. Broly enveloped himself in an orb of energy and fired numerous energy balls all over the place. We deflected most of them back at him and they exploded and he went at us in an incredible amount of rage that was so powerful that it defied all description! I went at him with incredible speed and punched him in the face and enveloped him in a massive energy tower that overpowered him and it exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The powerful mushrom cloud from the explosion shook the planet with incredible force!

We went at him all together and fired massive energy beams and more and they all hit him and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The battle was so powerful that it was threatening to tear the entire universe apart!

Broly went at Nico and he was punching him ferociously. But all his punches went right through him!

Nico: (uses Walker's intangiblity to avoid Broly's punches) And Foop says that we're brutes. You're just wasting your attacks!

Nico punched Broly in the face and fired a powerful blast of energy at him and it exploded!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Broly then charged up a massive green energy blast and Nico charged up a massive blue energy blast and they fired and the blasts collided and exploded with unbelievable power!

 ** _KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

Broly fired a massive volley of green energy blasts at me and I teleported and fired 2 massively powerful blasts of fire energy and they hit Broly and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

I fired a massive barrage of fire energy blasts and they all hit Broly and he was being savagely overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of my power! He was screaming in a lot of pain as he was being thrashed.

Me: Take this! STARDUST DIVINER!

I formed a rainbow ball of energy and threw it at Broly and it hit him and exploded into a massive column of energy and he screamed in pain and exploded in a massive incredible explosion of unimaginable power!

 _ **KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

When he got up Broly screamed in a massively unbelievable amount of rage and the level of hatred he had was so incredibly intense that it was unbelievable!

Gohan: You know what the difference between us is? We have something you don't! Friends and family!

Gohan fired powerful energy blasts at Broly and they exploded. Trunks and Vegeta fired powerful energy blasts and they hit and exploded.

Syd and Broly charged at each other and they punched and their fists collided and a massive explosion turned the whole area of the planet into a massive lake of lava and a massive tsunami of lava engulfed everything around it! Miranda punched Broly in the face with devastating force and he belched out a huge amount of blood.

Superman: (uses heat vision on Broly's face) If it worked on Doomsday, it should work here!

Broly screamed in pain as it hit Broly's eyes and he was blinded and he was screaming in excruciating pain!

Nico punched Broly in the stomach and he belched out an enormous amount of blood!

Carol fired Godzilla's Spiral Orange Atomic Ray and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Transformers fired their weapons and they hit Broly and exploded all over him.

But then we got an unexpected surprise. Out came a heartless and it was ticking? It looked like a living pocket watch with a mace chain and it has a terrifying face and it can fire deadly lasers from the numbers. It was Luxord's heartless called the Clock of Nihilism.

Me: It's Luxord's Heartless.

Nico: It's a living Pocket Watch.

Clyde: Alright. Let's see if this card that Luxord gave us works!

As soon as Clyde used the card, Luxord's Heartless and Broly's Power Levels started to decrease rapidly.

Maria: It's a strength weakening card!

William: Luxord must've made this to disable his Heartless and the Hearltess of Xemnas and Xehanort. And the villains that summon those Heartless!

I fired an energy blast at the Luxord Heartless and destroyed it completely.

Me: Nico, Me and May are gonna go into Broly's mind and see if we can get a good view of his past.

Nico: Okay.

Nico grabbed him and held him and me and May placed our hands onto his head and we went into his mind. We saw in his mind a fractured world enveloped in darkness and hatred.

May: Whoa! What happened to him?

Me: This is the mind of a fractured soul. Lets take a look around.

We looked around and we found his memories. We saw one that was back in his childhood and we looked at it. What it showed was what happened when he was born.

Me: Here's Broly when he was born.

May: He sure was a cute little guy. And the one next to him must be Goku.

Me: Yep.

We heard the doctors.

Doctor: Did you hear? Paragus's son was born with a power level of 10,000! 10,000 at an infant!

Me: Wow! 10,000 power!?

May: That is incredibly strong!

We saw Goku crying hard and he was making Broly cry.

Doctor 2: Makes Bardock's son look like a joke. What is he at 2?

Doctor: But that's nothing compared to what Broly's sister has.

We saw a little Saiyan Girl with blue hair and blue eyes and she was so peaceful and happy.

Doctor: Paragus's daughter Nikiya has a power level of 35,000!

Doctor 2: What!? How is that possible!?

Doctor: No idea but she is powerful. But Hikana's son Bokrua has an immense power level.

We saw a boy with black hair and he was sound asleep.

Me: That's Nico when he was a baby.

May: Oh he was so cute!

Doctor: Bokrua has a power level of 75,000 at an infant!

Me and May were floored!

Me: 75,000!?

May: Holy shit is that powerful!

Me: No kidding. I wonder how that's possible for Saiyan's to get that kind of power at birth.

May: No idea. Lets see what else there is.

In another memory we saw Paragus, Broly and Nikiya's father race to the throne room and he opened the door and went to face the King.

King Vegeta: No more discussions. I want their children executed immediately!

We gasped.

Me: Why would he want Paragus's children killed?

May: No idea.

King Vegeta: Ah. Paragus. I didn't call for you.

Paragus: Sire, have mercy on them. They could be a help (Restrained by guards) to Prince Vegeta and our planet. Please they're just children! The data could be wrong! They could grow up to be great warriors!

King Vegeta: That's exactly what I'm worried about.

Paragus: NO!

King Vegeta: And I don't like arguments! You'll die with them!

King Vegeta fired an energy blast at Paragus and blew him away!

But Nico's mother, Hikana overheard what was about to unfold. She was a beautiful Saiyan with black hair and blue eyes and she went to the nursery and snuck in quietly.

Hikana: Nikiya, I'm going to seal you into your brother to keep yourself safe from harm. When the time comes, you will be freed.

Hikana used a powerful Saiyan Magic spell and sealed Nikiya into Broly. She then went over to her son.

Hikana: My darling son Bokrua. Frieza is going to destroy our planet. Please. Don't follow the same path as our people once did. I love you my son.

She took him and loaded him into a Space Pod and it went into space just as Frieza blew the whole planet of Vegeta to smithereens. Nico went through a portal that lead to our dimension and we also saw Broly and Paragus flying away from the explosion in a bubble of green energy.

Me: Whoa. What a narrow escape.

May: That was a close one. So Nikiya is here in Broly's mind.

Me: Yeah. We have to find her and free her.

We walked around Broly's subconcious and we found what looked like a prison cell in the recesses of his mind.

Me: A prison cell. I wonder what that is doing here.

We walked up to the door and we saw a girl with blue hair that went down to her upper back and she had tattered clothes and was crying. She also had a blue Saiyan monkey tail that was 4 feet long.

Me: Are you Nikiya?

Nikiya saw us.

Nikiya: Yes I am.

Me: We came to get you out of here.

Nikiya: Thank you so much.

May: Nico's mother Hikaya sealed you into Broly for your protection.

Nikiya: I know. This monster that is my brother is dead to me. He's lost forever. I tried to reason with him but nothing.

Me: How long have you been in here?

Nikiya: 30 years. But I look like I'm 17 years old.

Me: That's awful. Time seems to slow down in here. Lets get you out of here.

Nikiya: Thank you. Who are you two?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

May: And I'm May. Nico's girlfriend.

Nikiya: Pleasure to meet you.

We went in and broke the chains and Nikiya was glowing.

Me: Lets get out of here.

May: See you on the outside Nikiya.

We exited Broly's mind and Broly glowed and out came Nikiya!

Me: Whoa!

Nikiya was all right and she was free.

Nikiya: I'm free!

Nikiya hugged me.

Nikiya: Thank you so much J.D. And you too May.

Me: No problem Nikiya.

Laney was talking to Paragus.

Laney: So Broly was born on the same day as Goku was?

Paragus: That's right. Kakarot was quite a cryer.

Laney: That's what I was told. But why do you hate King Vegeta so much?

Paragus: Because he was afraid that Broly would become to great a threat to him. Same with Bokrua and my daughter Nikiya. But Nikiya disappeared somehow. Me and Broly were left to die and thrown out like garbage. Ironically enough, Frieza destroyed our planet. Bokrua was sent into space before Frieza could destroy it. But not us. We survived. Somehow Broly harnessed his inner power and liberated us from the blast. Since then I have lived only for revenge.

Laney was shocked.

Laney: I know King Vegeta did you wrong Paragus and I'm so sorry about what happened to you. But revenge is never the answer to anything at all. All it will lead to is a path to your own destruction. Revenge is a double-edge sword. If you have your revenge, it will only kill you in the end.

Paragus: I know Laney. I can't believe I was such a fool. You are a strong spirited girl and you have helped many people in the past.

Laney: Thanks Paragus. But it's never too late to redeem yourself.

Paragus: Thank you. But first lets kill Broly.

Back in the fight with Broly, we were ready to finish him for good.

Me: Lets get him with our combos and Final Smashes.

G1 Smokescreen: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electro-disrupter rifle 100-fold.

Kung Fu Panda Mantis: I hope the Cyber Planet Key won't squish me. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and he grew to human size and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

G1 Smokescreen and Kung Pu Panda Mantis: LIGHTNING PRAYING MANTIS SLASH!

Smokescreen fired his electro-disrupter rifle and it merged with Mantis and turned him into a lightning mantis and he slashed Broly and electrocuted him.

Miranda: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her shape-shifting powers and abilities 100-fold.

Long Haul: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his missile mount 100-fold.

Miranda and Long Haul: FIRESTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

Miranda fired a massive blast of fire when she turned into a dragon and Long Haul fired a massive barrage of missiles and they slammed into Broly and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Vegeta: Kakarot, I don't think a Spirit Bomb will be enough.

Goku: (gets an idea) But what about a Spirit Bomb enhanced by a Cyber Key?

Me: That just might work Master Goku.

Nico: I'm right with you guys. Broly, you have failed this universe!

Me: Lets get him!

I held up my hands and formed a massive black ball of energy.

Me: REVENGE DEATH BALL!

I fired it at Broly and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Gohan: This is for all the people who's lives you destroyed! (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at Broly and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Nico: This is for the entire universe!

Nico's bracelet glowed red and it fired seven beams of light into the air and formed a massive red energy ball. It grew to the size of a huge moon and Nico condensed it to his size and it was more powerful than ever before.

Nico: This is for all the terrible deeds you've done to the universe Broly. NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

Nico fired the massive red energy ball and it hit Broly and carried him into the vast reaches of space.

Goku raised his hands into the air and formed a massive Spirit Bomb. He enhanced it with the power of the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key and it was now as powerful as the Spirit Bomb we used to destroy Unicron.

Goku: Universal Spirit Bomb!

He threw the massive Spirit Bomb at Broly.

Me: Nico, lets fuse and destroy this monster together!

Nico: Right!

Me and Nico got into our positions.

Me and Nico: FUUU SION HAAA!

We did the Fusion Dance and we were enveloped in a powerful blinding flash of light and when it faded we were now one! We were a completely different and powerful being! We were now JICO! Jico had black hair, green eyes, blue pants, black vest with gold on it and mine and Nico's trench coats were fused together.

Jico: (In Me and Nico's voices in unison) **Jico is ready to destroy the evil that is Broly. Every force you make has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!** (Cups hands to side) **NUOVA FIRE KAMEHAMEHA!**

Jico fired a massive Kamehameha Wave made entirely out of pure fire and it pushed the Spirit Bomb and it slammed into Broly and the Negative Karma Ball and they exploded with incredible power.

 _ **KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

When the smoke cleared, Broly was completely obliterated in an instant. But we had another huge problem! Comet Camori was a few seconds away and was about to slam into the planet. We teleported out of there fast and we were back in the estate. Everyone did a great job and everyone else was cheering wildly.

Me and Nico separated at will.

Me: That was unbelievable!

Nico: No kidding! That was the most action packed battle ever.

Goku: It sure was. You guys were incredible!

Vegeta: I'm amazed myself.

Piccolo: Well done to all of you.

Me: Thanks guys. We all defeated the most powerful Saiyan ever known and we did it together.

Nico: You said it. (To the viewers) Even the most evil of Saiyans no matter how powerful they are will never be a match for the combined power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Goku: You said it Nico. (To the viewers) No matter what happens, when we work together, you can make a difference.

Nico caught a Lurantis and Araquanoid. We were exhausted. Broly was the most powerful foe we have ever faced. He put up one hell of an incredible battle and we triumphed. Nikiya now lives with us and Paragus was so overjoyed to have his daughter back. Paragus now is on the Redemption Squad.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome battle done.

Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan was beyond a shadow of a doubt the most powerful and most brutal villain that the Z-Fighters have ever faced and it was a brutal fight. I did this chapter as a combination with the fights with Broly on the Dragonball Z movie and the 2018 movie. Those were both epic fights! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think. The next chapter is gonna really put our power and strength to the test. We're going to be facing the 7 Shadow Dragons. So buckle your seatbelts and get ready for a massive and explosive battle with the most powerful villains ever known in the entire Dragonball Series.

See you all next time.


	839. Judgement of The Shadow Dragons

The U.S.S. Valor was travelling through the endless reaches of space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2756.9: We are venturing over to the Mirinoi Space Colony, Terra Venture. It's the home of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers and we want to see what it's like. It's located 7,928 light-years away from Earth.

Kimiko: Jack Spicer is a monster!

Francis: Don't you think that you guys were being a bit too harsh with sending Jack Spicer that message using Dorian's ripped apart body?

Omi: (Tibetan Accent) Of course not. Jack Spicer must learn that from now on, his crimes will have consequences.

Francis: If it were any other villain getting that message, I wouldn't mind. But Spicer's a different case.

Raimundo: No, he's not! The last time we trusted him to come into the temple, he backstabbed us. And it isn't the first time either. So the next time that he tries to hurt someone, he's dead! End of story!

Francis: No. Not end of story. Spicer's not a bad guy. He's just insecure about himself because he's been pushed around too many times. I don't know what caused this rift between you guys and him but I think that you might have only made the tension even worse.

Kimiko: I guess you have a point.

Clay: (Texas Accent) Man, we really screwed up this time, didn't we?

Francis: No, you didn't. None of you guys are at fault here. I mean, what were you guys supposed to so? Let the Heylin get the Shen Gong Wu? But the next time you see Spicer, you should patch things up with him. And no. I'm not saying all this because me and him sound alike.

Lisa: 2nd Elder Brother, we have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We saw the Terra Venture colony and it was incredible!

Me: Whoa!

Shrapnel: So this is Terra Venture?

Leo: Yep. Home sweet home.

Me: It's amazing.

Kendrix: It's our home away from home.

Naruto: And almost 8,000 light-years away from Earth.

We saw the colony was in orbit above the planet Mirinoi and it was a beautiful jungle planet. It was amazing.

Me: So that's the planet Mirinoi. It's beautiful.

Nico: It sure is. It's just as beautiful as it is on TV.

Lana: Yeah.

Laney: Wait. There's another ship next to the colony.

We saw it.

Laney: Oh no. That's Scorpius's Scorpion Stinger Ship.

Me: So he still won't quit.

Leo: Scorpius is now dead. His daughter Trakeena is in charge now.

We looked up the history of Trakeena.

* * *

Trakeena was born the daughter of the evil space overlord, Scorpius, with the features of both an insect and a human. After her father began his battle with the Galaxy Power Rangers, Trakeena began accompanying his generals on their missions, despite Scorpius' disapproval. After Furio initially failed to get the Lights of Orion, she managed to convince her father to give him another chance, though it is unclear why she did this. After accompanying another general, Treacheron, on one mission, he claimed Trakeena had followed him even though he had allowed it. In retaliation, she convinced Scorpius the general was a traitor, resulting in him being locked up. They continued to feud with one another and Trakeena was tricked by Treacheron into looking for a silver goblet, so he could ambush her when he was free. However, she ironically survived thanks to intervention from the Power Rangers. Later Scorpius wanted Trakeena to enter a cocoon that would turn her into a more insect like being like him and increase her powers. She refused to go through with it, since it would take away her beauty and when Scorpius tried to force her, she fled to Planet Onyx. After getting in a fight and beaten easily, Trakeena met Villamax, who trained her in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. However she returned to the Scorpion Stinger upon hearing that Scorpius was dying after his battle with the Power Rangers. After arriving on the ship, Trakeena bid her father a fond farewell and was given his throne and all of his powers, along with a new staff created from one of Scorpius' tentacles.

After Deviot told her the Red Galaxy Ranger was the one that struck down her father, Trakeena captured him, but he escaped her wrath. Later when Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, she was unwilling to follow it, but after it reemerged she took down Captain Mutiny's ship, which was following the space colony.

After Deviot was proven to be a traitor, he dragged her into the cocoon, which had been put into storage. There, they merged into one being and Trakeena emerged with Deviot's power and ruthlessness. She equipped her Sting Wingers with bombs and launched an all out assault on Terra Venture, succeeding in bringing down the space colony as well as the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. Trakeena destroyed Villamax when he refused to follow her orders and after the Scorpion Stinger crashed, she was critically injured and entered the cocoon. She then lost all her beauty and emerged as a slimy humanoid insect, powering up what remained of Terra Venture so as to attack the peoples' new colony on Mirinoi. Trakeena began fighting the Rangers and was eventually defeated by the Red Ranger after he fired a blast from his Battlizer at her at point-blank range.

Trakeena is a boss in Power Rangers: Super Legends.(apparently before her fusion with Deviot) In the PS2 and PC versions she is in her green battle armor and in the DS version she is in her human form. She attempts to destroy Terra Venture but is intercepted by the Red Galaxy Ranger. She then decides to take out the core, but fails. In the PS2 version She then grows to a giant size and battles the Galaxy Megazord. When defeated, Trakeena is knocked unconscious and imprisoned aboard Terra Venture.

Trakeena managed to survive and return to her human form, only now horribly scarred. While she had been purged of Devoit's physical traits, she still appeared to have some of his personality since she wished to return to become an insect once again. She managed to get to Earth, where she allied herself with the demon Triskull, planning to destroy the Rangers' home planet in revenge. With the skull demon and his army of ghouls aiding her, Trakeena began capturing humans to drain their life force.

Once she had all the life force she needed, she strapped herself to a chair and phased in and out of her insect form. But Queen Bansheera ordered her son, Prince Olympius, to stop Trakeena from fully absorbing the life forces and regaining her insect form. He tainted her energy with a poisoned dagger, transforming Trakeena into an enormous monster. The Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rangers joined forces to fight her, but were unable to take her on until they infused the Omega Megazord with the Lights of Orion; Trakeena was finally destroyed.

Trakeena appears in an archive footage in an episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder.

* * *

Qin: I can't believe she's that pure evil.

Nico: Trakeena has failed this universe.

Naruto: And now she wants to destroy the colony.

Me: Not for long bro. Charge up superlaser, target the Scorpion Stinger and fire.

Ruby: Roger that.

Stacy: Commencing primary ignition.

She pressed two buttons and pulled a lever and pushed more buttons.

We had the Scorpion Stinger caught in our Superlaser's crosshairs.

Lincoln: Locked on target.

Laney: Caught in the guns sight.

Lana: The Scorpion Stinger is about to fire!

We saw its tail rise and it was about to fire a green laser.

Me: Not for long. Go to Hell, Trakeena. And stay there you bitch! Fire!

We fired the superlaser and it hit the Scorpion Stinger and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The whole ship was completely obliterated in a huge explosion and Trakeena and the terror of Scorpius had been silenced forever.

Me: Bullseye!

Lana: Nice shot!

Kelsey: That did it.

Me: It sure did.

Carter: I don't know how Trakeena survived when we teamed up. But somehow she did.

Me: We saw that on TV and that was a powerful battle.

Dana: That was one of our most incredible achievements.

Nico: Wait! I sense that Trakeena is still alive. She's in hiding.

Me: And without a shadow of a doubt she saw our ship blow her ship up. But if she saw it, then she knows that we're coming for her in the future. I say bring it on.

Nico: And when we kill her, she will be sent into the River of Fire.

Nicole: The Book of Vile Darkness is too good for her. The River of Fire is perfect for her.

May: Yep.

?: Calling unknown ship.

Me: This is the U.S.S. Valor, Captain James Dean Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm commanding.

On the screen was Commander Stanton.

Commander Stanton: It's a pleasure to meet you all. We saw your ship fire at the Scorpion Stinger.

Me: We apologize for the cause for alarm commander. We saw the Scorpion Stinger about to fire and we destroyed it with our superlaser cannon.

Commander Stanton: I see. At least we've now officially seen the last of Scorpius and his evil ways.

Me: We sure have. Permission to come aboard?

Commander Stanton: Permission granted.

We input the docking codes and we went aboard.

What we saw was all incredible. It was an amazing landscapes and space colony.

Leo: Home sweet home.

Me: Or in this case, home away from Earth.

Nico: Wanna look around, Amoonguss?

Nico's Amoonguss: (nods) Amoonguss!

We saw the greenhouse.

Beachcomber: Terra Venture's plant life is amazing!

Me: It sure is. The greenhouse provides oxygen for the whole colony.

We walked around and Acid Man asked Kendrix a peculiar question.

Acid Man: Kendrix, what was it like being dead?

Kendrix: Well it feels like you're free and I was dead for about 5 months.

Cassidy: That's nothing. I was dead for 40 years.

Will: I remember that.

Nico: It's good J.D. resurrected you Cassidy.

Nikiya: It sure is.

* * *

Later we went back to Earth and we were watching TV and playing cards. I was thinking about something.

Me: Master Goku, can I ask you something?

Goku: Sure J.D. What is it?

Me: I've been thinking about the Dragonballs and how they were made. Nico has the powers of the Shadow Dragons, we know that and the Shadow Dragons were made as a result of using the Dragonballs too much. How did the Shadow Dragons get there?

Goku: That's a good question. The Shadow Dragons were made because of the Dragonballs storing Negative Energy. Every time a wish is made on the Dragonballs, Negative Energy gets introduced into the world. It's stored inside the Dragonballs.

Lincoln: I didn't know that.

Naruto: Me neither.

Me: Same here. Let me see here.

I looked up the history of the Shadow Dragons.

* * *

The Shadow Dragons are a direct consequence of the numerous usages of the magical Dragon Balls over the course of the entire Dragon Ball series. Every time a wish was granted with the balls, the negative energy was released along with the positive energy. In response, the Dragon Balls would absorb the negative energy and disperse it harmlessly over countless years.

Originally, the difficulty of finding and assembling all 7 Dragon Balls meant that they had plenty of time to disperse the negative power accumulated from each wish, but increasingly advanced technology (such as the Dragon Radar) made finding the artifacts a simple task. Moreover, a seemingly-endless succession of powerful evildeors forced the defenders of Earth to use the Dragon Balls just to repair the damage done to the planet Earth and its people. Consequently, the balls had less and less time to disperse the slowly-immersing negative energy, causing a large amount of it to build up in the magic orbs. When the Dragon Balls could take no more, they soon cracked. Upon attempting to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron, however, Goku and the others unknowingly released the negative energy in the form of a gigantic dark dragon named Black Smoke Shenron, Shenron's polar opposite before he immediately separated into the seven dreaded Shadow Dragons who each is taking form around one Dragon Ball.

The battle against the evil Shadow Dragons who are defeated for good, can be considered the closing segment of the Dragon Ball series (finding the Dragon Balls was the beginning) that teaches the Earth and its inhabitants to stop relying on the Dragon Balls to solve their own problems. It can also be seen as the heroes' greatest challenge: when the Dragon Balls finally turn against the Z Fighters. Interestingly most of the Shadow Dragons seem to justify and view the mayhem they cause as simply a form of punishment for overusing the Dragon Balls and their magic powers and tend to blame those that created them and the Z Fighters' overreliance on the said magic gems for the chaos they cause (although this is the same sort of twisted reasoning that Android 13 used to justify following his programming).

* * *

Me: Whoa! They were that strong!?

Nico: Holy shit!

Me: Who was the most powerful of them all?

Vegeta: That would be Syn Shenron.

Me: Let me see here.

I looked up Syn Shenron's history.

* * *

Syn Shenron ("Yi Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the One Star Dragon, or Super Yi Xing Long (Omega Shenron) as he later came to be called, is the last of the Evil Dragons. According in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, he was born from the wish to bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his men and, as a result of so many people being brought back, is the most powerful dragon. Unlike the other Evil Dragons, Yi does not represent an element. Instead, he has the ability to absorb the powers of the other Evil Dragons by swallowing the Dragon Balls.

Like his fellow Evil Dragons, Syn Shenron was born from the negative energy created within the Dragon Balls, every time a wish was made. In his case, it was the wish that brought back everyone who had been killed by Frieza and his men during the Namekian War. Because of the size of this wish, Syn was the most powerful out of all of the Evil Dragons.

Syn Shenron first appeared after Eis Shenron's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron. He killed Nuova for his betrayal and, when Goku reprimanded him for killing one of his own kind, told him that he was the one who created the Shadow Dragons in the first place, because of the constant misuse of the Dragon Balls. They began to fight, with the battle going in Syn's favor due to Goku being blinded by Eis Shenron earlier. Though Goku was able to get in a few hits and even a Kamehameha wave, this did nothing to Syn and he left the hero hanging unconscious from Fairground tower.

Just as he was about to move in for the killing blow, Syn found himself confronted by Gohan, Goten, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. While Uub kept the dragon busy, Gohan, Goten and Trunks gave their energy to Goku. Though Syn defeated Uub and the others with little effort, Goku managed to recover and the second round began. However, Goku was the one dominating the battle now and Syn found himself unable to match the Saiyan. After the dragon attempted a trick using a clock, Goku seemingly wiped him out with a Kamehameha wave. However, Syn was not beaten yet and he used his special ability to swallow the other six Dragon Balls into himself, resulting in the powerful Omega Shenron.

Though Goku was able to take on Syn, Omega Shenron was another story and the Saiyan found himself unable to win. Though he regained his eyesight and battered the dragon with a Dragon Hammer, Omega Shenron simply regenerated, an ability he had gained with his transformation. Goku desperately prepared a self-destruction attack to kill Omega Shenron, until Vegeta arrived on the scene and, with use of a machine that generated the Blutz Waves needed for the transformation, became a Super Saiyan 4 as well. Despite this, Omega Shenron easily took on the pair, until they performed the fusion dance and became Gogeta, who easily managed to take on the evil dragon. Gogeta then assaulted him with his Big Bang Kamehameha attack, which was so powerful that Omega Shenron spat out the Dragon Balls, reverting back to Syn Shenron. However, as Gogeta was about to perform the attack again, he defused back into Goku and Vegeta.

Thinking quickly, Goku swallowed one of the Dragon Balls, preventing Syn from becoming Omega Shenron again. Omega fought both Goku and Vegeta and still managed to take them on. The two attempted to perform fusion again, but it failed and Goku reverted to his child state. The evil dragon resumed his attack, only to be confronted by Nuova Shenron, who had been revived by the positive energy in Goku. Nuova attempted to use a self-destruction attack, only for Omega to survive and become Omega Shenron (via retrieving the Four-Star Ball from within Nuova's body, killing him in the process) again. After Vegeta de-transformed from Super Saiyan 4 and reverted back to his normal state, Omega attempted to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth, but Goku blocked it, apparently dying in the blast. Omega fought the rest of the Z-Fighters and defeated them easily, only for Goku to appear and prepare his Universal Spirit Bomb.

While Goten, Gohan and Trunks distracted Omega Shenron, Goku gathered energy from every being in the universe and amassed it into the powerful Universal Spirit Bomb. The evil dragon tried to blast a Negative Karma Ball at Goku, but it had no effect and finally the Saiyan finished gathering energy. Omega Shenron attempted to plead with Goku, but it fell on deaf ears and the evil dragon met his end at the hands of the Universal Spirit Bomb. The real Shenron then appeared without being summoned and granted Goku and the others one last wish that revived everyone who had been killed by Super Android #17 and the Shadow Dragons, and then proceeded to vanish, along with the Dragon Balls and Goku himself, seemingly forever.

* * *

We were horrified at how powerful he was!

Me: He was that strong!?

Nico: Unbelievable!

Me: What was his power level at?

Gohan: It was incredibly powerful. His power was that strong.

Me: Lets see here.

I looked it up and it was staggering!

Me: 1.9 Billion!? That's inconceivable!

Laney: Unreal!

Lana: Omega Shenron was that powerful!?

Lola: Geez!

Me: Lets see what it says about Haze Shenron.

I looked him up.

* * *

Haze Shenron ("Liang Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the Two-Star Dragon, is the first Shadow Dragon defeated and was born from the wish to bring back Bora. Since this was a small wish, this is likely the reason he is so weak. Haze uses the power of pollution to weaken his opponents.

Haze Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case the wish that brought back Bora in Dragon Ball.

Son Goku and Pan first met Haze when he was attacking a small town. However, upon fighting him, the pair found Haze to extremely weak to the point where Pan was able to fight him alone without even trying. But suddenly, Haze was able to fight Pan and Goku, who found themselves becoming slowly weaker by the minute. The Shadow Dragon then revealed his secret power, he emitted pollution which was what caused them to become weaker. Haze then showed them a lake he had filled with toxins and when Goku and Pan were too weak to move, tossed them in, along with Giru. However Giru managed to move them to a clean part of the lake, which was kept clean by a fresh water spring. Goku and Pan blasted this spring, sending fresh water everywhere. They confronted Haze again and, when the dragon tried to flee, blasted him with a Kamehameha wave.

Eis Shenron ("San Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the Three-Star Dragon, is the sixth Shadow Dragon encountered and is the only dragon to have two different wishes explained for his creation. In the anime, he states he was created by the wish to bring back all of King Piccolo's victims but in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, it was stated that he was born from the wish to make everyone forget about Majin Buu. Either way, the good intentions of these wishes result in Eis being a very dirty fighter. He represents the element ice.

Eis Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls. There are actually two different explanations as to which wish he is born from. In Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, it is stated that he was born from the wish to erase Majin Buu from the memory of everyone on Earth. But in the anime, he states that he was created by the wish to bring back all the victims of Piccolo Daimaou and his minions. It is more likely that the latter was the one that created him, since the first wish would have no explanation as to why he is the twin of Nuova Shenron while the second is related to the one that created the fire dragon.

When Eis Shenron first appeared, he attacked Pan and brutally beat her up, while Son Goku and Nuova Shenron were busy fighting each other. When Goku and Nuova emerged from the pipes they had been fighting in earlier, they found Eis waiting for them. Goku was confused at two Shadow Dragons being brothers and Nuova demanded that Eis stay out of his fight. But the ice dragon ignored him and attacked Goku. Thanks to Eis hurting Pan so badly, the ice dragon had Goku's full attention. Eis used many underhanded attacks against the Saiyan, but Goku managed to match him with melee attacks.

Finally, Eis used his ice ray to freeze Goku solid and ordered Nuova to finish him off. When the fire dragon refused to do so, Eis pummeled him and demanded he incinerate the Saiyan. However, Nuova tricked his brother and used his fire attack to free Goku instead. Panicking, Eis attempted to freeze him again, but Goku was wise to this attack and managed to avoid it. He then stated that he would only need 10 seconds to beat Eis. The ice dragon then froze the entire city block and gave Goku five seconds to beat him. The Saiyan managed to pummel Eis and knock him into a building, but just as he was about to unleash his Kamehameha wave, he saw that Eis was holding Pan's body and using it as a shield. He threw her away and as Goku was trying to catch her, the ice dragon knocked him flying. However, Goku grabbed his leg, hurled him into another building, and prepared another Kamehameha. But Eis managed to avoid destruction again, by using his own brother as a shield.

Ignoring his brother outrage at his low tactics, Eis froze Goku again and formed his hand into a cannon as he prepared a final attack, calling forth energy from his corrupted Dragon Ball. He then fired the blast, but Goku broke the ice and rushed through the blast to Eis's horror. With the Saiyan ready to blast him point blank, Eis pleaded for his life and even begged for help from his brother. Nuova asked Goku to spare his brother, if he handed over his Dragon Ball, which Eis quickly agreed to. However, he formed a set of ice claws on his hand and while Goku was distracted, slashed the Saiyan across his face, rendering him blind. Eis lunged at the disoriented Goku, but was met with a punch that went through his stomach and was finally destroyed by the Saiyan's Dragon Hammer technique.

Some of his techniques are used later by Omega Shenron after he absorbed the Dragon Balls to increase his power to reach the pinnacle of his strength.

Nuova Shenron ("Si Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the 'Four-Star Dragon, is the fifth Evil Dragon encountered, but not the fifth to be destroyed. He was born from the first truly selfish wish, Piccolo Daimaou's wish to return his youth, and as a result, he is very honorable and has strong morals. Si was not destroyed by Goku, but was instead destroyed by Syn for his betrayal of the Shadow Dragons. He processes powerful fire-based attacks.

Like all of the other Shadow Dragons, Nuova Shenron was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case, the wish that restored King Piccolo's youth.

Nuova first encountered Goku and Pan when they entered his domain, a city that he had reduced to a waste land. He first attempted to attack them from with a large flame orb and finally introduced himself as the "invincible four star dragon". After hearing about the demise of Haze, Rage, Oceanus, and Naturon which seemed to surprise him, Nuova fought Pan and easily avoided her attack, before he defeated her with a blow to the head. After Goku demanded that the dragon let her go, he did just that and put her out of harm's way. The pair then faced off and Nuova managed to dominate the battle, using his speed and ability to increase his body temperature. Goku found himself being chased by Nuova all over the city and finally transformed into Super Saiyan 4, after almost being destroyed by Nuova's Nova Death Ray attack. The Shadow Dragon responded by shedding his outer shell and increasing his speed even more. Though this evened things out, Nuova's speed still gave him the advantage. Goku drew the Evil Dragon into a series of pipes below the city and managed to catch him off guard. However, he did not finish Nuova and stated that this was his way of thanking the dragon for not destroying Pan when he had the chance. Nuova said that he only wanted a fair fight and the two headed to the surface to finish their battle.

However Nouva's brother, Eis Shenron, appeared and ridiculed and assaulted him for being weak, though Nuova did not retaliate because they were brothers. Eis then fought against Goku himself, while Nuova watched from the sidelines. Goku however managed to easily fight Eis, who was forced to resort to freezing him solid. He ordered Nuova to incinerate him, but the fire dragon instead turned on his brother and used the heat of his attack to free Goku. Eis later used Nuova as a shield when Goku attempted to destroy him with a Kamehameha wave. When the Saiyan finally had the ice dragon at point blank range, Eis asked Goku to spare him if he gave the Saiyan his Dragon Ball (despite believing Eis had brought this on himself). After Goku murders Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron then gave Goku a medicine that would cure the blindness brought on by Eis's ice claw attack. However, Syn Shenron killed him immediately for his show of mercy. With his dying breath, Nuova said that he was sorry and only wanted a fair fight.

Nuova Shenron made a return during Goku and Vegeta's fight against Syn Shenron (who earlier swallowed the other six Dragon Balls to increase his power 10x what it originally was). After Goku swallowed the Four-Star Dragon Ball in order to stop Omega from reaching his full power again, the positive energy in the Saiyan's body recreated Nuova and he emerged, though apparently loyal to Omega Shenron. He asked to fight the pair alone, which Omega agreed to and the fire dragon managed to outmatch Vegeta. Nuova then fought against Goku, but the two quickly struck Omega Shenron, and Nuova Shenron would prepare to destroy Omega Shenron: The Nova Sphere. As Omega was trapped in the ball, he was able to posses Nuova's body and escape the Fire Cage (due to Nuova's Dragon Ball having been inside of Omega, and therefore still filed with his evil). When this happened, Nuova sorrowfully apologizes to Goku and Vegeta that he had let them down. When Omega possessed Nuova, he quite literally entered his body, and destroys Nuova from the inside. This also allowed Omega Shenron to regain his full power and the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

Rage Shenron ("Wu Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the Five-Star Dragon, is the second Shadow Dragon to be defeated and was born from the wish to bring back Goku in order to fight Vegeta and Nappa. However, since the wish was used to bring back one person, he is weak. He uses the element of lightning in combat, but rather than generating lightning, Rage uses Electric Slime to increase his size and strength.

Rage Shenron, like all of the Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case, the wish that brought Son Goku back to life to fight Nappa and Vegeta.

After Goku and Pan defeated Haze Shenron, they tracked one of the Dragon Balls to a deserted city. Before meeting the electric dragon, they found his "electric slime" scattered throughout the city. Finally they met Wu, who declared himself to be the most powerful Evil Dragon, but they were unimpressed by him due to the fact that he barely reached Pan's waist. When they brought up Liang, Rage dismissed their victory and said that he was the weakest of the Evil Dragons. Despite his small size, the electric dragon sapped away their energy and stunned them with his electric slime, but it had no major effect. Wu then used his electric slime to create a titanic version of himself that he dwelled in. Goku quickly made the transformation into his Super Saiyan 4 form and they begin to fight. However, Wu managed to take most of his attacks, his slime body taking all physical attacks and when Goku attempted to use a Kamehameha, his body held the blast and then fired it back at Goku and Pan. Wu then began absorbing electrical energy to become even more powerful and seemed unstoppable. However, it began to rain and because Wu was full of electrical energy, he began to explode. While Goku and Pan watched from a distance, Wu attempted to command his slime to get in cover. But because he was too big, he could not escape and his titanic body exploded. Goku and Pan found the electric dragon in a pile of rubble and he agreed to give them his Dragon Ball. When Pan tried to take it however, Wu attempted to entrap her in his electric slime, but she managed to escape and Goku finished him with a Kamehameha wave.

Oceanus Shenron ("Liu Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the Six-Star Dragon, is the third Shadow Dragon defeated and was born from a wish that Oolong had made to screw up Emperor Pilaf's. He wished for a pair of panties and, as such, she is extremely embarrassed by the wish that created her. Oceanus is alternatively good and bad, (she brings a village a great deal of fish and uses numerous dirty tactics when fighting Goku) since her wish was neutral. Oceanus is the only female member of the Shadow Dragons. She is also the only member to wield more than one element, water and air, though she seems to prefer using air-based attacks.

Like all the other Shadow Dragons, Liu Xing Long was born from a wish that was made on the Dragon Balls. The wish that created her is the most embarrassing out of all the Evil Dragons. Liu was born from a wish that Oolong made to stop Emperor Pilaf from making one, a pair of panties from a hot babe. She was very embarrassed by this and hated to tell anyone.

Son Goku and Pan encountered Liu when she was pretending to be "Princess Oto", a sea princess in a local village that gave them fish. However, this was putting many fisherman out of business. Goku, Pan, and a boy from the village named Bisshu confronted Liu on the beach. Goku demanded to know what wish had created her and finally, Liu told them, though much to her deep embarrassment and her face turned bright red, as did Pan's, though Goku found this memory funny. Liu then fought Goku and managed to thrash the Saiyan around with her wind powers.

However, Goku figured out that the dragoness was hiding her true form and she briefly revealed her true form. They resumed their battle and Liu managed to trap Goku inside a cliff with a powerful wind stream. Luckily, with some help from Bisshu's seagull, Pan was able to figure out that the center of Liu's wind storm was open. She unleashed a Kamehameha wave and Goku followed suit, destroying Liu.

Naturon Shenron ("Qi Xing Long" in Japanese), also known as the Seven-Star Dragon, is the fourth Shadow Dragon defeated and was created by the wish to restore all of Majin Vegeta's victims. Despite this being a rather large wish, Naturon is the weakest of the evil dragons on his own and relies on his ability to absorb creatures in order to fight. Naturon represents the element Earth.

Qi Xing Long, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy from one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case, Bulma's wish to bring back all those killed by Majin Vegeta.

When he was found by Son Goku and Pan, Qi was causing earthquakes all over a city. After the pair saved the citizens, Goku punched Qi out of the city. When they fought him, Goku and Pan found the dragon easy to fight as his attacks were easy to dodge. The fact that Qi seemed to be rather slow witted also made him not much of a challenge, Goku and Pan even managed to trick Qi into unleashing an attack under himself by standing on his head. After this, he disappeared back into his dragon ball, apparently dying. However when Pan held it, she disappeared into it into a field of blue light generated around the ball and Qi reappeared in a stronger form. He revealed that he had absorbed a mole into himself to attain his earlier form and he had now done the same with Pan.

Now Qi was able to easily fight Goku, since the Saiyan could not destroy him without destroying Pan. He even refused to fight the Evil Dragon at first and it is only when Qi killed innocent people, did Goku take him on. Even though Pan told her grandfather to destroy the dragon anyway and forget about her, Goku could not bring himself to do it. Finally, the Saiyan was ready to deliver a finishing blow, but Qi quickly reminded him that he had Pan inside him, causing Goku to hesitate. The Seven-Star dragon mocked him, only for Goku to realize Pan would rather die than see more innocent people hurt. He unleashed a Kamehameha wave against Qi, but it did not destroy him, since the presence of Pan inside the dragon made him subconsciously hold back. Goku began losing energy fast and was knocked onto a roof nearby.

Qi became much more confident and even said that he was the most powerful of the Evil Dragons. He claimed that he would become the true Shen Long and even began to act like Shen Long. When Goku did not answer the dragon, Qi said he could see his granddaughter one more time and Pan appeared, jutting out of his stomach. After Pan tried to convince Goku to fight, Qi attempted to absorb her back into him, only for Goku to grab and pull her out, causing the Seven-Star dragon to change back to his true form. In this form, Qi was much weaker and could barely fight. He attempted to absorb a bird, only for Goku to finish him with a Kamehameha wave.

* * *

Me: Whoa! So the Shadow Dragons represent the strongest and most destructive elemental forces of nature.

Nico: That's incredible!

Lincoln: I never knew about that.

Me: Lets see how powerful we are against the Shadow Dragons. Lets head to the Simulator to face them.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and we were ready. This the Shadow Dragons split off in 7 directions, we were gonna go into 7 groups and face them.

The Simulator activated and we were in the world of Dragonball GT and we saw the sky completely changed. It was white and the clouds were different colors.

Me: Whoa! The whole planet is now in total turmoil.

Laney: And soon there will be nothing left if we don't stop the Shadow Dragons.

Lincoln: Why is the sky completely different?

Me: It's Negative Energy. When the dragons got out they changed the sky with Negative Energy.

Suddenly all the Negative Energy got sucked into us unintentionally and it caused our auras to flare up and we got stronger and stronger at an incredibly accelerated rate! It was a power up of unimaginable power!

Me: Whoa! What power!

Lincoln: This negative energy is far more powerful than anything we know.

Brittney: Incredible! I've never felt this kind of power before.

Laney: Me neither.

When it was done, the Negative Energy was gone. The sky was totally back to normal!

Lucy Loud: The sky is back to normal.

Lynn: That's good.

Me: Now lets find those dragons.

Brittney: Just to be on the safe side. (Echoing) SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Brittney made 6 clones and they were gonna be used as radars to find the dragons.

We split up into 7 groups.

* * *

Group 1: Laney, Brittney, Eddy, Luan, Venom, Rhino and Pan VS Haze Shenron

* * *

Laney, Brittney, Eddy, Luan, Venom, and Rhino were heading out. With them was Goku's Granddaughter, Pan. She was half Saiyan as well like her father Gohan. But she was incredibly spirited.

Laney: So far nothing guys.

But then they came across a rather disgusting and unpleasant sight. They saw the forests completely covered in pollution and slime and it smelled horrible.

Eddy: Oh yuck!

Luan: That stuff smells horrible!

Pan: Whatever it is it stinks.

The 2-Star Dragonball imbedded in her back beeped like a signal beacon.

Brittney: The 2-Star Dragon is here.

Laney: Haze Shenron is near.

They flew to a village and they saw the 2-Star Dragon, HAZE SHENRON - The Dragon of Pollution! He was terrorizing the village and turning it into a total cesspool!

Laney: Haze Shenron, the 2-Star Dragon!

Eddy: He is really gross!

Laney: And I thought Conway the Contaminationist was terrible.

Haze Shenron: Now all your lives belong to me!

Laney: I think not!

Laney swooped in and kicked him in the face. He was knocked down!

Haze Shenron: (Coughs) Oh you creep! Do you know who I am!? You'll die for that!

Luan: You're the one that makes a stink! (Laughs) Get it?

Eddy: If you don't scram, Venom's group is gonna kill you when they get here!

Haze Shenron: Oh yeah!? I would like to see them try.

A rock then fell on Haze Shenron's foot and it crushed it. He screamed in pain and he was jumping around in pain.

Luan and Eddy were laughing their heads off.

Pan fired a powerful energy blast and blew his arm off.

Luan kicked him in the face and knocked him into a building.

BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOINGBOING! CRASH!

Eddy: (LAUGHS) That was a good one Luan!

Luan: Thanks Eddy.

Pan: (Giggles) That was funny.

Brittney: Haze Shenron may be the Dragon of Pollution and the weakest of the Shadow Dragons, but he is definitely the goofiest one of them all.

Pan: He sure is a silly one.

Brittney: But don't take him lightly Pan. His pollution has a strange effect on everything. It can drain energy quick. His power comes from pollution.

Rhino charged and slammed into Haze Shenron and sent him crashing into a house.

Venom: This guy really is starting to make us laugh.

Laney: Don't underestimate him Venom.

Pan: Venom, go ahead and bite off Haze Shenron's head!

Venom: With pleasure.

Venom walked over to Haze Shenron and bit his whole head off with a massive bite!

Laney: Now to show Haze Shenron how it's wrong to pollute the world! Ready Pan?

Pan: You know it Laney!

Laney and Pan fired a green and blue Kamehameha Wave! It hit the rest of Haze Shenron and completely obliterated him. Laney caught the 2-Star Dragonball.

Laney: Got it!

Eddy: The Dragonball is blue and there's a huge crack in it.

Luan: And the stars are black too.

But then the crack started to weld shut and it turned back to an Orange Dragonball with red stars again.

Laney: It's back to normal.

Brittney: One down and six to go.

Laney then saw something really unusual on the ground.

Laney: Huh?

Laney picked it up and it was a necklace in the shape of the kanji for Pollution. 汚染.

Laney: What's this?

Haze Shenron: (From the necklace) You have defeated me Laney Loud. This necklace has all of my powers and it will grant you all of my powers. Use all my powers for your cause.

Laney: Interesting.

Laney put on the necklace and she got all of his powers.

* * *

Group 2: Lincoln, Gabrielle, Brittney, Elena, Shocker, and Linka VS Rage Shenron

* * *

In a nearby town from where Group 1 defeated Haze Shenron, Lincoln and his group were searching for the 2nd of the Shadow Dragons. But all over the streets and everything that's electrical, there were globs of living purple slime sucking up electricity all over the place.

Lincoln: Ew! What is all this!?

Linka: It sure is gross whatever it is.

Lincoln touched the slime and he sucked in all the electricity it absorbed and it made him far more powerful.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Linka: Whoa is right. Lincoln what happened?

Lincoln: It made me more powerful than ever when I sucked in all it's electrical energy it took.

Gabrielle: (British Accent) Whatever this slime is, it's not normal.

Shocker: No kidding.

The 5-Star Dragonball lit up on Brittney's back.

Brittney: The 5-Star Dragon is approaching?

?: (Electrical voice) (Laughs) I've been anticipating your arrival, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

They turned and they saw the 5-Star Dragon, RAGE SHENRON - The Dragon of Lightning!

Rage Shenron: My name is Rage Shenron and I want to thank you all on the defeat of that fool Haze Shenron, even if he is easily the weakest of the Shadow Dragons.

Lincoln: So you are Rage Shenron.

Linka: You got to be kidding me.

They saw that he was only 3 feet tall! He was a shrimpy dragon.

Shocker: You're only three feet tall. How can you pose that big a threat?

Gabrielle: Don't underestimate him Herman. He may look small but he's as dangerous as they all come.

Lincoln: Gabrielle's right Herman.

Linka: Yep.

Lincoln and Linka fired a massive blast of energy and blew him apart and the 5-Star Dragonball returned to normal. Lincoln also found a necklace in the shape of the Kanji for Thunder. 雷 He put it on and he got all of Rage Shenron's powers and abilities and it enhanced his lightning powers 500 quadrillion-fold.

* * *

Group 3: Lori, Rubberband Man, Teresa, Arpeggio, Inque, Brittney and Lily VS Oceanus Shenron

* * *

They third group arrived in a small fishing village.

Inque: It's a small fishing village.

Brittney: The Dragon has to be around here somewhere. It's the 6-Star Dragon.

Teresa: This dragon is elusive I'll give it that.

Arpeggio: (British Accent) It sure is.

But then they got an unexpected and unpleasant experience. Hundreds and hundreds of fish, lobster, octopuses, crabs and clams fell from the sky and it was A LOT of it.

Lily: Look at all this fish!

Teresa: There's so much of it!

Lori: Where did all this fish come from?

But then all the people of the village came.

They got shovels and wheelbarrows and carts.

Man: Hey get the cart. We need to grab as much mackerel as we can and get to the market!

They piled as much fish into their carts as they could.

They gathered a lot of fish and the group had a lot of fish as well for lunch.

Brittney: This oughta keep us all fed for lunch.

Lori: Yeah and then some.

Teresa: I'm hungry.

Man 2: (Laughs) As far as I'm concerned Princess Oto's our savior. If she weren't around we would have to catch the fish ourselves.

Then a boy named Colm appeared on the boat next to them.

Colm: (Irish Accent) Listen to yourselves everyone!

Brittney: Huh?

Colm: How can you expect a little princess to make all those fish fall from the sky? Don't you think that's strange? Something awfully wrong is going on around here dad!

Brittney: What do you think it is?

Colm's dad: Look Colm, stop making me look like a fool would ya? Don't you have friends you can play with? Huh?

Colm: All of my friends dads are fishermen and they're unemployed now! My friends can't even play ball because they have to make money for their families!

Lily: That is too sad.

Colm's dad: (Growls) I'm sick of hearing this!

He threw his flask at his own son!

Colm: Wait dad!

Lily flew up and caught it. Colm was amazed that Lily was flying.

Lily: What the hell is wrong with you!? You shouldn't throw things at your own children! People that do that have absolutely no love at all!

Colm's dad: And just what would you know about it? I don't know who you are kid but you better get home to your mama!

Lily: For your information you old clod, I am Lily Loud, a member of the all powerful Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

She threw the flask back at him and it hit him in his head and knocked him out!

Brittney: That will teach you to respect your children!

They left.

Brittney couldn't help but feel sad for Colm.

They were then frying the fish they caught.

Brittney: I'm sorry about your father Colm.

Colm: It's all right Brittney. But thank you.

Lily: So what's going on here?

Colm: Ever since Princess Oto appeared out of nowhere, the fishing business has vanished from our village. Now small children are being put to work while their parents act like brainless servants to the princess.

Teresa: Oh man.

Arpeggio: That is so unusual.

Lori: It's literally like a bad fairy tale.

Lily: Who is this Princess Oto?

Colm: I don't know. That's just what everyone else calls her. And now the adults parent all day and night like they have no responsibilities. The kids don't deserve that.

Lily: Boy it sounds like this whole village is in a lot of trouble.

Colm: Indeed. Every day more fish fall from the sky more than we can handle and all the leftover fish ends up rotting in the streets and polluting the village.

Brittney: That's terrible. This is overfishing and slavery on steroids. The situation is worst than you think Colm. The 7 Shadow Dragons are behind all this. We relied too heavily on the Dragonballs and now we've unleashed them. And if we don't stop them, they will kill us all and destroy the entire universe.

Colm: (Gasps) That's terrible!

Brittney: It is. That's why we have to stop them.

Then the 6-Star Dragonball on her back glowed.

Brittney: The Dragon is here!

They saw the dragon. It was the 6-Star Dragon OCEANUS SHENRON - the Dragon of Water and Wind!

Colm: (Gasps) It's Princess Oto! The one I was telling you about.

Brittney: That's no Princess. That's the 6-Star Dragon!

She was a beautiful blue-skin girl with aqua blue eyes and long blue hair that went down to her ankles and she had a blue long dress on. She had the 6-Star Dragonball imbedded in the middle of her forehead. She had water swirl around her feet and she caused it to rain fish again.

Colm: So that's one of the Shadow Dragons?

Lily: Yep.

Colm's dad and another man went to the beach to get some fish.

The villagers then came.

Brittney: Your princess is not what she seems.

Man 3: What do you know girl?

But Colm's dad and the man were blown away and Teresa and Lily caught them.

Brittney: See what I mean? She may look like a pretty princess with gifts for everyone, but she's really an evil and extremely dangerous dragon born from overusing the Dragonballs. She and the Shadow Dragons are going to kill us all if we don't stop them!

Colm: She's right.

Lily: Get inside to safety. We'll handle this.

The villagers did so.

They faced her.

Lily: So you are one of the 7 Shadow Dragons.

She flew up to them.

Oceanus Shenron: Uch. I can't believe a little girl would talk like that. You may call me Oceanus Shenron, commander of the water and the air.

Lori: Two of the most powerful elemental forces of nature.

Teresa: (to Oceanus Shenron) So, how're we gonna do this?

Brittney: Let me handle this Teresa.

Brittney flew over.

Brittney: Oceanus, my name is Brittney Knudson and this is a strange and long story I have to share with you.

Oceanus Shenron: What is it?

Brittney: Look into my eyes and see.

Brittney showed her a vision of what went down in the future before she and her siblings and family got sent into the past to be with us. She showed her that Brittney was given the 6-Star Dragonball for her birthday when she was a little girl and she loved it like a special gift. She would take the 6-Star ball with her and keep it with her as a powerful metaphysical spirit guide. She knew about Oceanus Shenron being inside it and how she can help her achieve great things. She would turn to her for advice and more.

Oceanus Shenron was shocked. She saw her best friend Brittney Knudson standing right in front of her eyes.

Oceanus Shenron: It is you. Brittney!

They went and hugged each other.

Everyone else was really shocked at what they saw! Later they revealed everything.

Lily: So you've known each other since you were a little girl Brittney?

Brittney: I've had the 6-Star Dragonball since I was a little girl. It was before I embraced the Gothic Subculture.

Oceanus Shenron: It's true. She has been a long time friend for me.

They got her to change her ways. Lily was given a necklace in the shape of the kanji for Ocean. 海洋 And she got all of Oceanus Shenron's powers as well as the 6-Star Dragonball. Oceanus Shenron was now a full fledge human with all her powers as a Shadow Dragon.

* * *

Group 4: Lynn, Sandman, Brittney, Clayface, Karai, Xion, Earth and Tara VS Naturon Shenron

* * *

In another city, Group 4 was searching for another Dragon. Suddenly there was a massive earthquake!

Lynn: Whoa! What an earthquake!

Tara: It's not me causing it!

Karai: (Japanese Accent) Stay close!

Earth: This is a huge Earthquake!

Then they heard singing?

Brittney: Is that singing?

Then the 7-Star Dragonball lit up on her back.

Brittney: The 7-Star Dragon is coming!

Clayface: I hear him!

Then out came the 7-Star Dragon, NATURON SHENRON - The Dragon of Earth! He was a giant mole dragon!

Xion: Whoa! This has to be the biggest dragon of them all!

Sandman: That is a huge gopher.

Naturon Shenron: What's going on here?

Brittney: Are you Naturon Shenron?

Naturon Shenron: I am.

Karai: Then you have the 7-Star Dragonball.

Tara: So hand it over!

Lynn: Lets get him!

They went at him and they pulverized him into oblivion and destroyed him all over the place and they fired a massive glob of lava and earth and fired a massive blast of energy and obliterated him.

Sandman got the 7-Star Dragonball.

Sandman: Got it.

Lynn got a necklace in the shape of the Kanji for Earth. 地 And she got all of Naturon's powers.

* * *

Group 5: J.D., William, Olga, Shego, Francis, Brittney, Sam S.L., Lea, Michael Munroe, Starfire and Lola VS Nuova Shenron

* * *

The 5th Group with me, William, Shego, Francis, Brittney, Sam S.L., Michael Munroe, Starfire, Lea and Lola were in a village destroyed by a nearby volcano.

Me: Whoa. This whole village has been incinerated.

Sam S.L.: What happened here?

Lola: Looks like a volcanic eruption.

Francis: It sure does look like it.

Lea: This is a nightmare.

Brittney: There is a dragon here. I feel it.

Francis: I feel it too.

Michael Munroe: I can sense it too.

Olga: I feel it too.

Me: But where is the dragon?

Lola: I don't know. But the Sun looks brighter than usual.

We then saw it get bigger.

Shego: It just got bigger!

Me: It sure did.

We then saw a glowing figure jump down and landed in front of us in a massive fiery explosion and we saw the 4-Star Dragon, NUOVA SHENRON - The Dragon of Fire!

Shego: Try that again! You monster!

Nuova Shenron: (Fiery voice) (Laughs) You people create your own monsters just like you created me. I am Nuova Shenron, the invincible 4-Star Dragon.

Lola: This guy's a dragon?

Starfire: He sure doesn't look like one.

Me: And I don't see a dragonball on him.

He turned and faced us.

Nuova Shenron: (Chuckles) (Holds his hand out) Maybe you should look a little closer.

The 4-Star Dragonball appeared and it was imbedded in the palm of his hand.

Me: Master Goku had the 4-Star Dragonball ever since he was a little boy. You were born when King Piccolo wished for his youth and got his full power back right?

Nuova Shenron: That is correct.

Me: By all accounts, that is the most selfish wish ever made on the Dragonballs next to Garlic Jr. wishing for immortality.

Lola: Wow. How many wishes were made on the Dragonballs?

Me: Lets see.

I pulled out a list of the wishes that were made on the Dragonballs.

* * *

1\. Someone wishes to become a king.

2\. Oolong wishes for a pair of panties. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Oceanus Shenron)

3\. Upa wishes for Bora to be revived. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Haze Shenron)

4\. King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Nuova Shenron)

5\. Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his children. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Eis Shenron in the anime)

6\. Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Rage Shenron)

7\. Dende, Gohan and Krillin wish for Piccolo's life to be restored. Then they wish for Piccolo to be transported to planet Namek. (Granted by Porunga, two wishes)

8\. Mr. Popo wishes for all those killed by Frieza and his henchmen in Namek brought back to life, but the tribe killed by Vegeta were not brought back as Vegeta did not count as one of Frieza's henchmen at that time. This is the only wish that Shenron was unsure of his ability to grant. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Syn Shenron)

9\. Dende wishes everyone on Namek to be transported to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. (Granted by Porunga)

10\. Wish for Krillin's soul to be moved to Earth, and then to be brought back to life. (Granted by Porunga, two wishes)

11\. Wish for the Z Fighters Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan's lives to be restored. (Granted by Porunga, three wishes)

12\. Wish for all Namekians on Earth, except Piccolo and Kami, to be transported to New Namek. (Granted by Porunga)

13 & 14\. A wish to revive all people killed by Cell and the other androids and second wish for the self-destruct bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 to be removed. (Granted by Shenron)

15\. Bulma wished that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament be brought back to life. (Granted by Shenron; Spawned Naturon Shenron)

The remaining wish was saved up, giving them four months until they were able to make their second wish.

16, 17 & 18\. A wish to restore the recently destroyed planet Earth, another wish to revive all those killed since the morning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament back to life except for those that are evil, and the last wish to restore Goku's strength so he could completely fire the Spirit Bomb. (Granted by Porunga)

19\. A wish for all memories of Majin Buu's havoc on Earth to be erased, except from the Z Fighters, and the other supporting characters. (Granted by Shenron, made using the remaining wish saved up from the last summoning; spawned Eis Shenron acorrding to Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files).

20\. Pilaf wishes for youth for himself and for his gang. (Granted by Shenron, set during the Android conflict)

21\. King Kai asks for Moori's permission to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive his planet. King Kai thinks of having a bigger planet with a race track, a beautiful house, and less gravity. Goku shows up and uses the wish to keep it the same as was previously because having ten times gravity is great for training. (Granted by Porunga)

22\. Goku wishes for the knowledge of the Super Saiyan God. (Granted by Shenron)

23\. Kibito Kai wishes to be split into Shin and Kibito. (Granted by Porunga)

24\. Sorbet wishes Frieza back from Hell. (Granted by Shenron)

25\. Shu wishes for a million Zeni. (Granted by Shenron)

26\. Mai wishes for the best ice cream in the world. (Granted by Shenron)

27\. Piccolo is brought back to life. (Granted by Porunga)

28 Beerus wishes for Shenron to go away. (Granted by Shenron)

29\. Whis wishes for Universe 6's Earth and its Humans to be revived. (Granted by Super Shenron)

30\. Zamasu wishes to swap bodies with Goku and becomes Goku Black. (Granted by Super Shenron, Goku Black's timeline)

31\. Goku Black and Future Zamasu use the Super Dragon Balls to make Future Zamasu immortal. (Granted by Super Shenron, Trunks' timeline)

32\. Goku Black and Future Zamasu wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed. (Granted by Super Shenron, Trunks' timeline)

33\. Gohan wishes for Pan's fever to be cured. (Granted by Shenron)

34\. Android 17 wishes for all the erased universes to be restored. (Granted by Super Shenron)

35\. Cranberry wishes for his wounds to be healed. (Granted by Porunga)

36\. Cranberry wishes for Moro's magic powers to be restored. (Granted by Porunga)

37\. Moro wishes that all Galactic Patrol prisoners be set free. (Granted by Porunga)

38\. Emperor Pilaf accidentally wishes for Goku to be turned into a child. (Granted by Ultimate Shenron)

39\. Baby Vegeta's wish for a new Planet Plant to be created and located near Earth, complete with buildings and plants. (Granted by the Ultimate Shenron)

40\. A wish to restore the Earth after being destroyed by the side effects of using the Black Star Dragon Balls. (Granted by Porunga)

41\. A wish to revive all the people who were killed during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas. (Granted by Shenron)

42\. Shenron was able to revive people who had been wished back to life using the Earth Dragon Balls before because the wish was a special wish granted to Goku and the Z Fighters by Shenron without being summoned by the Dragon Balls, before he parted from the Earth.

43\. Penny's wish for the end of the rubies.

44\. Goku wishes for Bora to be revived.

45\. Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him.

46\. Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality.

47\. Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison.

48\. Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest.

49\. Lord Slug wishes for his youth to be restored.

50\. Goten wishes that his father were there, and an image of Goku appears; though this creates an interesting plot hole. First, Shenron does not appear when Goten tries to summon him; second the sky is not even dark when the wish is made. Also at this point, Dende had powered up Shenron to grant three wishes, though when the Dragon Balls read Goten thoughts about wishing Goku was there to help them, the Dragon Balls still scatter at the end of the movie.

51\. Hoi wishes to unlock a box he found. (Tapion was in it).

52\. As they say their goodbyes to Tapion, Goku and friends mention that they will summon the dragon again to wish all the people back to life who died during the battle against Hirudegarn (this part of the conversation is mentioned in the Japanese version).

53\. The Pilaf Gang wished for their youth prior to the events of the movie.

54\. Beerus demands Shenron to tell the Saiyans how to make a Super Saiyan God, allowing the Saiyans to learn how the form is attained, ultimately leading to Goku achieving the form.

55\. Frieza Force's Sorbet and his body guard, Tagoma, wish to revive the galactic tyrant Frieza so he can restore the Frieza Force's evil empire, the single most evil wish ever made with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Frieza is revived as he was just before his death via the finishing blast of Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack, as Mecha Frieza and in pieces. Sorbet and Tagoma collect all of the pieces of Frieza and put the organic parts in a healing chamber; Frieza's body is regenerated and he reverts himself back into his first form, thus setting in motion the events of the film.

56\. Shu wishes for one million zeni.

57\. Bulma says she'll gather the Dragon Balls to revive North City since Frieza destroyed it.

58\. Cheelai wishes for Broly to be saved and sent back to Planet Vampa.

59\. In Age 850, Xeno Trunks uses the Dragon Balls of Toki Toki City to summon a warrior who could defend history (the customizable main protagonist of Xenoverse). This warrior later defeats the Demon God Demigra and becomes the Hero of Toki Toki City.

60\. In Age 778, Demigra uses the Earth's Dragon Balls to revive Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu in order to use his Dark Magic to possess and control them creating The Bosses.

61\. Chronoa uses Toki Toki City's set of Dragon Balls (as Dende had created multiple sets by Age 850) to summon Shenron and wishes that Goku be informed of the threat posed by Demigra and revived Bosses in Age 778.

62\. In the altered timeline of Age 779, Cooler is revived after his brother Frieza using the Dragon Balls second wish. This allows him to partake in Frieza's revenge after having been rebuilt as Metal Cooler.

63\. In an altered timeline of Age 850, Towa kills Shenron to stop Xeno Trunks from making his wish but she is thwarted by the 2nd Future Warrior, allowing Xeno Trunks to make the wish, restoring the Toki Toki Hero's existence.

64\. After the defeat of Final form Mira and the return of Tokitoki's Egg, at the insistence of Tokitoki and Beerus, Chronoa uses Conton City's set of Dragon Balls (the same ones she used in Xenoverse) to summon Shenron and wishes for a feast that will leave everyone satisfied. After the feast, Chronoa explains that the food came from Earth as the Dragon Balls were created by Dende and she reveals that he created several sets of Dragon Balls.

65: After the final events of Rise of The Angel Shinobi, I used the Dragonballs to reunite Team Loud Phoenix Storm from 150,000 years into the future and bring us back into the year 2019 with full knowledge of what happened.

* * *

We were shocked!

Me: Holy shit! We used the dragonballs more times than what we first originally thought!

Lola: So we used the dragonballs 65 times!? That's insane!

Lea: It sure is. I thought it was over 30 times.

Me: That was my first thought.

Shego: Now we REALLY should use the dragonballs as a last resort.

Me: The last one is because of me.

Nuova Shenron: You had a good cause for the last wish 150,000 years hence. And I'm sorry that happened to you.

Me: I appreciate your concern Nuova. Shall we see what you are made of?

Nuova Shenron: Lets shall.

I went at him and we were really going at each other with incredible speed. Nuova Shenron flared up his Heat Armor and it emitted a temperature of 10,832˚ Fahrenheit and the power of Nuova Shenron's fire made me far more powerful than ever.

Me: Whoa! What incredible fire!

Nuova Shenron fired a powerful barrage of little fireballs from the air and I was dodging them all and deflecting them and absorbing them.

Me: Whoa! What power!

I fired an energy blast and his heat protected him from it and rendered it useless.

Me: Whoa! Energy blasts are useless on him.

He landed and formed a magnifying glass lens and fired a focused beam of sunlight fire like a deadly laser and I dodged it and it hit the ground and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: I know this technique. And it's very genius.

He fired another laser and formed numerous lenses and fired a barrage of lasers and I dodged them all and fired an energy blast at the lens and shattered it.

Me: That was really ingenious. The sun gives you infinite power.

Nuova Shenron: You are correct. The Sun gives me an endless supply of energy.

Me: Also you're hiding your true power. I know.

Nuova Shenron: You are very perceptive. All right then. No more games.

Then he screamed and his body cracked apart and his skin shattered and his true form was revealed! His skin was now neon orange!

Me: Whoa! Impressive. So this is your true form I take it.

Nuova Shenron: Yes. You have drawn me out of my shell so to speak. What you see before you is my ultimate fighting form. And now that I've raised the stakes it's your turn. It's time to ante up or fold.

Me: All right then. Time to kick it to the extreme.

I flared up my power and released the full extent of my power! I was now in my Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Firestorm form at full power.

Me: Here we go. (Chuckles) What do you say we get started?

Nuova Shenron: I couldn't agree more.

(Within Temptation's Forsaken Plays)

I fired a red energy blast and Nuova Shenron fired a fire energy blast and the blasts collided and formed a massive energy dome and they exploded with unbelievable power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

We went at each other with incredible speed and strength and we were punching and kicking each other with indiscriminate fury and unimaginable force. I punched Nuova in the face and he kicked me in the stomach. He fired a fire energy blast at me and I dodged it and fired a powerful fire energy blast as well and he dodged it and I punched him in the face and I kicked him in the stomach and he fired a powerful ball of fire at me and I dodged it. I fired fire energy blasts at him as well and he dodged them with incredible speed! He was moving incredibly fast! We were punching and kicking and blocking our punches and kicks! Massive fiery thunderous shockwaves were exploding out all over the area and setting much of the entire area on fire! The whole area around us was now a massive raging epic conflagration! Towering walls of fire were incinerating the area.

Lola: Wow! Look at them go!

Brittney: Incredible! What speed and power!

Shego: Unbelievable! I've never seen them move so fast!

Francis: It's so fast that not even I can't keep up!

As the fight with Nuova raged on, the others were looking for the other Shadow Dragons.

* * *

Group 6: Lana, Nikiya, Bai Tza, Brittney, Maria, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, and Nico VS Eis Shenron

* * *

In a snowy land, Group 6 was looking for the next dragon.

Lana: It sure is cold here. I like it.

Nikiya: It is a beautiful place though.

Brittney: The 3-Star Dragon is up ahead.

The 3-Star Dragonball was glowing on her back. Then they saw the 3-Star Dragon, EIS SHENRON - the Dragon of Ice!

Eis Shenron: So you all came. I am Eis Shenron, the 3-Star Dragon.

Lana: So you are Eis Shenron. You don't look like a dragon.

Nico: Do let his appearance deceive you. He is a dragon. And a cold one at that.

Brittney: Not only that. But he gives a whole new meaning to the saying Cold As Ice.

Nikiya: His power is incredible!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

A massive explosion was seen in the distance and they saw the battle with me and Nuova Shenron going on now.

Lana: Whoa!

Nico: Whoa! What a battle!

Eis Shenron: So my brother is fighting Goku as we speak.

Nico: No he isn't. He's fighting my best friend J.D. Knudson.

Eis Shenron: Then I will help my brother defeat him.

Lana: Not if I can help it! Wait. Did you say that one of the dragons is your brother?

Eis Shenron: That's right. Nuova Shenron is my brother.

Nico: So the dragons of Fire & Ice. I had no idea that you guys are all siblings.

Eis Shenron: That is correct.

Lana: You were made when Goku wished that everyone's memories about Majin Buu be erased right?

Eis Shenron: That is right. You are very perceptive. I'm impressed.

Lana: Lets see how strong you are against me.

Lana then transformed into her Super Angel 20,000 Ice Owl form.

Lana: (Older voice) Lets dance.

They went at each other and Lana punched him in the face and fired a massive blast of energy at him and it blew his right arm off and he screamed in pain and Eis Shenron then did a dirty move. As Lana was about to fire the finishing blow, he flew behind Nico and vanished.

Lana gasped.

Nico saw this.

Nico: What the fuck?!

Brittney: Eis Shenron is a total coward. He uses dirty moves to do anything he can to win no matter what.

Nico: Eis Shenron has failed this universe!

But Lana was quick to analyze and she sensed him coming behind her with claws made of icicles and she punched him in the stomach with devastating force and her punch was so powerful that it went all the way through his chest and out through his back! Lana had nasty slash wounds appear on the right side of her face and they dripped blood. Lana had a nasty injury. But she had beaten Eis Shenron and she fired an energy blast and obliterated him.

Lana: Nice try Eis.

The 3-Star Dragonball was in her hands and she had a necklace in her hand in the shape of the Kanji for Ice. 氷

Nico: Way to go Lana!

Brittney: Great job.

Lana: It was nothing.

Nikiya: He sure got you good Lana.

Brittney: No kidding.

* * *

Group 7: Lucy Loud, Brittney, Maggie, Shannon, Riku, Demona, Stewie, Bowser Jr. and Goku VS Syn Shenron

* * *

Group 7 was searching for the 1-Star Dragon. They were in an abandoned city.

Brittney: The 1-Star Dragon is the most powerful of them all. He's gonna be one helluva challenge.

Lucy Loud: Then we have to be ready for him.

Stewie: He's gonna be a rough one though.

Riku: No kidding.

Maggie: But we're ready.

?: Then you will have your wish.

They then saw the 1-Star Dragon, SYN SHENRON - The Dragon of Negative Energy!

Brittney: Syn Shenron!

Syn Shenron: So we meet at last Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Goku: Whoa! His power is incredible!

Demona: Why are you doing this to the Earth?

Syn Shenron: It's for judgement. This isn't a game. And how dare you criticize Goku's creation? We're here because of you, Goku.

Goku: What do you mean!?

Syn Shenron: All of the Shadow Dragons were born because you misused the Dragonballs. Remember? It all started with you. Your world is crumbling because of your actions. You were warned about the overuse but you didn't listen. This is all your fault Goku.

Goku: Everything we wished for has always been for the good of the planet. Old Kai warned me and I felt bad for doing it. But I never made a selfish wish. Every wish made on the Dragonballs was important.

Lucy Loud: If you want to destroy our planet, you'll have to go through us!

Lucy punched Syn Shenron in the face and fired a massive blast of black lightning at him and he screamed in pain!

Goku kicked him in the face and Brittney punched him in the stomach and fired a massive energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Syn Shenron was injured. But then he flew to where I was having my battle with Nuova Shenron.

Brittney: He's getting away! After him!

They flew after him!

* * *

OMEGA SHENRON!

* * *

The battle with me and Nuova was raging on. Our power was equal. He was the most formidable and most incredible adversary I've ever faced. Everyone saw the battle and we all regrouped.

Nuova Shenron: You are a worthy opponent J.D.

Me: Same to you Nuova. You are the most formidable adversary I ever faced.

Nuova Shenron: I surrender to you J.D.

Me: But why Nuova?

Nuova Shenron: Because I am a dragon of honor.

He handed me the 4-Star Dragonball and a necklace in the shape of the Kanji of Fire. 火

Nuova Shenron vanished and the Dragonball was back to normal.

Me: He really is a formidable adversary. And a truly honorable dragon.

But then I saw Syn Shenron coming and we were ready for him!

Oceanus: Syn Shenron!

Syd: Whoa! His power is incredible!

Vegeta: But look at him. He's hardly even worth my time.

Me: Don't let his appearance deceive you Master Vegeta. He is the 1-Star Dragon and he's incredibly powerful.

Syn Shenron: That's right J.D. But I am disappointed in myself for underestimating your friends abilities. A mistake I do not intend on making again.

His eyes glowed red and all the dragonballs went into his mouth!

Pan: He's gonna eat them all!

He swallowed the Dragonballs!

Then he flared up a tremendous aura!

Syn Shenron: Now look at me. Don't you see? This is my true form. The form I use to stand at the Pinnacle of Dragon Power!

We were shocked as we saw him change right in front of our eyes! We then saw that he had all 7 of the dragonballs imbedded in his chest!

Pan: NO! He has got all of the dragonballs!

Gohan: His power is unreal! I don't think we've ever faced anyone this strong before!

Oceanus: Oh no!

HE WAS NOW KNOWN AS

 **OMEGA SHENRON - THE ULTIMATE HARBINGER OF ULTIMATE UNIVERSAL ARMAGEDDON!**

Omega Shenron: (Godly voice) **Behold. The body of Syn Shenron has absorbed the abilities of all 6 of the Shadow Dragons to create a dragon of one body that fights with the power of seven.**

Goku: What!? All seven of you are one!?

Me: His power is incredible! He now has a power level of 1.9 billion! His power is completely inconceivable!

He was laughing malevolently.

Nico: Holy shit! His power is incredible!

Me: But we've dealt with opponents like this before. Lets power up and take him down!

We all transformed to our full power and we really went at him! I punched him in the face and sent him flying and he crashed into the ground!

KRABBOOOOOOMMM!

Nico kicked him in the back and sent him flying. He fired an energy blast and it hit him in the back and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lincoln: DRAGON THUNDERCLAP!

Lincoln used Rage Shenron's power and fired a powerful blast of lightning from his fingers and it hit Omega Shenron in the chest and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Nikiya fired a massive purple energy blast at Omega Shenron and it hit him in the face and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Nico: OMEGA SHENRON, YOU HAVE FAILED THIS UNIVERSE! WHIRLWIND SPIN!

The 6-Star Dragonball on his bracelet lit up and he fired a massive vortex of energy razor wind and it spun Omega Shenron around.

Nico: MIGHTY HURRICANE FURY!

Nico spun Omega Shenron around in a massive vortex of wind.

Oceanus: AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

Oceanus fired a massive barrage of energy balls made of concentrated wind and they all hit Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! KRABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM! KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire at Omega Shenron and it hit him and exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Rachel S.D.: SONIC BLAST!

Rachel fired a massive sonic energy blast and it slammed into Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Edzilla: (headbutts Omega Shenron) ED SMASH PUNY DRAGON!

Nikiya charged up a massive energy blast.

Nikiya: SHOOTING STAR BURST!

Nikiya fired a massive purple energy wave and it resembled a massive shooting star! It slammed into Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Pan saw the battle happening before her and she had to figure out how to help out somehow.

Pan was in a lot of stress. But then something snapped inside her. She wanted to help out but every time she did it resulting in her being knocked out. She was knocked out during the fight with Super 17, the fight with Baby and many more times. She realized that she was not strong enough! But now she has to be more stronger and more powerful than ever before or else she is gonna lose everyone and her home and the entire universe! She was enveloped in a golden aura and the ground shook violently and she then screamed in an incredible roar of power and she transformed! She had become a SUPER SAIYAN! But there was something different about her transformation. Her power level was now 100,000 times more powerful than Goku's when he faced Baby! She also had lightning around her body.

Me: Whoa! Pan! What happened to her?

Gohan: I don't believe it! She did it. My little girl is now a Super Saiyan.

Goku was amazed. We all were.

Pan glared at Omega Shenron with the face of a ravenous lion ready to strike her prey!

Pan: I will never forgive you for all your crimes Omega!

She flew at Omega Shenron with incredible speed and punched Omega Shenron in the face with devastating force and she slammed her fist into his stomach and kicked him in the chin with a deadly kick and she kneed him in the nose and punched him in the chest and fired a massive energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Whoa! What power!

Nikiya: Unbelievable!

Gohan: She has far surpassed me in every way imaginable.

Krillin: Amazing!

Piccolo: I can't believe it. She has surpassed Gohan? How is that possible?

Vegeta: Gohan's daughter is a force to be reckoned with. Never has there been a female Super Saiyan.

Me: Not until now Master Vegeta. Lets get him!

We all went at Omega Shenron and hit him with all our powers and more! It was a ferocious battle that threatened to tear the entire planet and the entire universe apart!

I fired energy blasts at Omega Shenron and they hit him all over and exploded and Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the face and kicked him in the chest and stomach all over. Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze his hands and kicked him in the face and punched him in the mouth and knocked out one of his teeth. Lola kicked him in the face and fired a massive blast of fire and burned him and Carol fired Godzilla's Atomic Ray, Space Godzilla's Corona Beam and King Ghidorah's Gravity Rays and they all hit him and exploded. Goku fired a Kamehameha Wave, Vegeta fired a Final Flash, Nico fired a Special Beam Cannon, Gohan fired a Masenko, Trunks fired a Burning Attack, Pan fired Kamehameha Wave, I fired a Final Shine and Krillin fired a Kamehameha Wave and the blasts all hit Omega Shenron at once and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Lets see you handle this! NOVAFORCE KAMEHAMEHA!

I fired a Kamehameha Wave made entirely out of pure fire and it hit Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Brittney: Here's a technique I invented. DARKSTORM KAMEHAMEHA!

Brittney fired a massive pitch black Kamehameha Wave and it had black lightning all over it and it slammed into Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power!

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that the explosion could be seen from space.

When the smoke cleared, Omega Shenron was badly hurt and injured. He was completely overwhelmed by our power.

Omega Shenron: **I HATE YOU ALL!**

Our auras flared up with incredible power!

Me: You can hate us all you want Omega. But we will destroy you.

Omega Shenron: **YOU'RE FUCKED UP! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!** _**ON MY HONOR I PROMISE TO KILL YOU AT ALL COSTS!**_ (SCREAMS)

The Dragonballs in his chest all glowed and they fired red beams of light into the sky and formed a massive energy ball of red energy!

Me: Whoa! It's his Negative Karma Ball!

Nico: He's not the only one that can do that!

Nico did the same thing and formed a Negative Karma Ball.

Omega Shenron: **This is the sum of all history's dark deeds. Humanity itself has given me live and armed me with this power and I intend to use it!.**

Nico: So will I, Omega.

Omega Shenron and Nico: N **E** G **A** T **I** V **E** K **A** R **M** A **B** A **L** L!

They fired their techniques at the same time and they collided and they struggled. Nico's Negative Karma Ball pushed Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and they both hit Omega Shenron and exploded with incredible power!

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion was so massive, so powerful and so devastating that it shook the whole fabric of the entire universe to the core and it was so powerful that everyone all over the galaxy felt its incredible power! When the smoke cleared, Omega Shenron was only half of what he was. He had his arms and his legs blown off and his horns were destroyed and his spines were gone and his chest was blown apart with the dragonballs hanging from him.

Me: Whoa! Nico you really did a number on him. Well done!

Nico: Thanks J.D.

Me: His power has taken a very massive drop. Lets finish him for good!

Beachcomber: Roger that boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his weapons and power 100-fold.

Nico: Lets get him Amooguss! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Amooguss's power 100-fold.

Nico: Amooguss, use Solar Beam!

Beachcomber and Nico: SOLAR STORM PLASMABOMB!

Beachcomber fired a powerful plasma blast and Nico's Amoogus fired a massive beam of sunlight and the blasts combined and they hit Omega Shenron and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Acid Man: Time to melt him with my latest experiment! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Acid Man's right arm and it enhanced his Acid Barrier 1,000-fold.

Shrapnel: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his lightning abilities 100-fold.

Acid Man and Shrapnel: LIGHTNING CORROSION DEATH BEAM!

Shrapnel fired a powerful blast of lightning and Acid Man fired a powerful barrage of acid globs and they combined and turned into a powerful beam of acidic lightning and they hit Omega Shenron and burned him and electrocuted him.

Vegeta: Any last words, Omega Shenron?!

Omega Shenron: **I will not be defeated like this!**

Me: Yes you will! Lets finish him!

(Goku's Spirit Bomb Theme Plays)

Goku formed a massive Spirit Bomb and he had to call on the Kai's to gather energy from all over the Universe and he formed a massive Spirit Bomb as big as the moon.

Pan: Lets finish him.

Pan then formed a red spirit bomb. Laney formed a Green Spirit Bomb. Nico formed an Orange Spirit Bomb, Nikiya formed a purple Spirit Bomb and Vegeta formed a Yellow Spirit Bomb.

Pan: This if for all the pain and suffering you caused to everyone! Spirit Bomb of Love!

Laney: Spirit Bomb of Life!

Nico: Spirit Bomb of Friendship!

Nikiya: Spirit Bomb of Kindness!

Vegeta: Spirit Bomb of Family!

Goku: Spirit Bomb of Unity!

Pan, Goku, Laney, Nico, Nikiya and Vegeta: UNIVERSAL SPIRIT BOMB OF THE POWER OF ONE!

They combined their Spirit Bombs together and it formed a powerful White Spirit Bomb as big as the whole planet and they threw it at Omega Shenron and it engulfed Omega Shenron and completely obliterated him in an instant! It went up into space and exploded.

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_ ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_** _ **MMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The explosion faded and it was all over!

Me: It's over guys. We won!

We all cheered wildly.

Nico: We did it!

We fixed the planet and more. But Shenron then appeared without the sky turning dark.

Shenron: **Do you know why they ever had to appear at all?**

Me: We overused the dragonballs and we're sorry about that.

Shenron: **Yes. Following the barrage of enemies from your past, a final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of their Negative Energy. The Dragonballs were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power. Something to be revered. Not for the ease of their method, but for the dream of never having to use them. I'm afraid I must separate myself and all of Earth from the Dragonballs for a long time.**

Me: I understand Shenron. And we're sorry about everything that happened.

We then made an oath that after everything that has happened with the Shadow Dragons that we would only call upon the Dragonballs only when needed.

We left the Simulator and Oceanus was with us and we had the Dragonballs put in our vault. Nico caught a Salazzle and Shiinotic. This was the most powerful and most explosively action packed battle ever!

Pan: (To the viewers) I hope you all enjoyed the show guys! This was a battle to remember.

Me: It sure was Pan.

We went to bed after an incredibly long and powerful battle!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and awesomely explosive battle complete!

WHOO-HOOO! This was awesome! The Shadow Dragons were without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful villains Goku and the Z-Fighters ever faced in the whole Dragonball Series. This was an awesome and epic way to close out an awesome series. Goku's fight with the Shadow Dragons was easily one of his most epic challenges ever. Omega Shenron was the most powerful foe they all ever had to face. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	840. Invasion of The Creeps

At the Sector V treehouse in the middle of our courtyard, Yuko, Qin, Lola and the Sector V KND members were watching TV and Numbuh 362 was with them.

Qin: So this is the Kids Next Door?

Yuko: Yep. It's a powerful ultra secret organization that is designed to protect all kids from the evil of Adult Tyranny.

Lola: And these are not the adults we know like our parents. These are adults that are evil villains.

Qin: Wow! Who was the most insidious one of them all?

Numbuh 5: That would be the Common Cold.

Yuko: You would not like this guy Qin.

Yuko went over the Common Cold's history.

* * *

The Common Cold is an eternally ill villain who wishes to spread his cold to everyone else in the world. He uses a machine to fire mucus from his nose at his enemies. He can routinely be defeated with orange juice. The Common Cold first appears in Operation: T.O.M.M.Y., in which Numbuh Two's brother, Tommy, aids the Common Cold out of jealousy for the KND, building a machine for him that transforms him into the "Flu Bug". Numbuh Two's mother used chicken soup to counter the machine and defeat the villain. The Common Cold never got a starring role in an episode again, but made several minor appearances. He is the boss of Operation: S.N.O.T.B.O.M.B.E.R. in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.. In Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G., it is revealed that he is the uncle of Anna Worthington, and was responsible for making Numbuh 1 sick to keep him from interfering with Jimmy's plans.

* * *

Qin: Geez! I had no idea he was that sick.

Yuko: Yeah. He is a really disgusting villain. He was always sick and wanted to give the whole world eternal sickness. The Flu can kill you.

Lola: Yeah. It's horrible.

Qin: That's sick! Who was the lamest villain of the KND?

Numbuh 4: (Australian Accent) That would be the Toiletnator. He was the stupidest villain we faced.

Qin: What was he like?

Yuko: He was a comic relief villain. Not all the villains we faced are that powerful. He was mostly used for Comic Relief.

Lola: Yeah every superhero or superhero team has to have a villain that's comic relief.

Qin: What does the Toiletnator do?

Lola went over his history. If you can call it that.

* * *

The Toiletnator, real name Lou Pottingsworth III, is a pathetically weak and incompetent antagonist (being considered the lamest villain in the KND world and absolutely no threat at all). He's a Toilet-themed super villain who is disregarded as a threat by the KND and considered an embarrassment or liability by other villains, in part due to his ridiculous (even by KND villain standards) motif. He possesses the power to control toilets and shoot toilet paper from his arms, which on occasion has actually been shown to be somewhat effective.

In the comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E." Toiletnator's origin is revealed: he'd once been Lou Pottingsworth III, an executive for Evil Adult Industries Inc, before he was assigned by Father himself to become part of his company's operation to mass-produce their new vegetable: "Asparagross".

But when the Kids Next Door attacked the factory building site, Lou hid in a porti-potty and was trapped in there for several days when it was knocked under a large mass of rubble, forced to eat nothing but urinal cakes.

There, he was visited by "The Almighty Protector of Potty" (some form of toilet god), who'd chosen him to be its knight (the only reason being that he'd been the only one to use the bathroom in a while) and bestowed him with toilet-based powers, which he used to punish kids who wrote on the bathroom walls, misused toilet paper, and forgot to flush.

He first appeared as a joke character in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., where he auditions to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane for the task of destroying Sector V, but is rejected and ejected through a window. In Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., he is one of the many characters who attacks the Sector V Treehouse while Numbuh 1 is asleep. In Operation: M.O.V.I.E., Numbuh 4, while disguised as an adult to get into "Violence: The Movie", which is actually a supervillain meeting held by Mr. Boss, he sits next to Toiletnator, who forms a one-sided friendship with him. After his identity is revealed, Toiletnator feels betrayed and blames him for ruining the "plan" he proposed, which was to capture Numbuh 4, and declares him his arch-nemesis. This "rivalry" is continued in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.. In a comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E.", it's revealed that the Toiletnator is actually Numbuh 4's uncle and Sydney Beetles's long lost twin brother.

Toiletnator in Operation: F.L.U.S.H. stated that he wanted Mr. Boss to invite him to go bowling on Tuesdays. In Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. where Toiletnator finally gets to go bowling with Mr. Boss, Numbuh 4 apparently blackmailed a group of villains into aiding him by lying and stating that they had consumed poisoned soda and Mr. Boss agreed on the conditions that the Toiletnator is not given the antidote.

Operation: F.L.U.S.H. features Toiletnator as the main character. After being shunned once again by his fellow villains (with Mr. Boss recanting a past incident where he let Numbuh One into their secret lair even though the operative's only disguise was a t-shirt with "I am not Numbuh One" written on it"), he attempts to prove his worth to them by becoming the "Terma-Toiletnator" and destroying the Kids Next Door. Unknown to him, however, the other villains have already initiated their attack on the Sector V Treehouse only to find that the KND are away from home and have taken it over for themselves. Toiletnator arrives at the Treehouse and, believing his allies to be Sector V, single-handedly dispatches all of them in a brief moment of competence. Knightbrace, who he believes to be Numbuh 4, is brutally flushed down a toilet. A similar situation happens in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., where Toiletnator unknowingly ruins the other villains plans by destroying Mr. Boss's submarine.

In Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., he cameos being seen in Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison cell next to the Iguana talking to two other older toilet-based villains, presumably his parents.

Another instance where Toiletnator demonstrated himself as a formidable combatant was in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where he is the first person to be turned into a Senior Citi-zombie by Grandfather. Later in the movie, he attacks Numbuh 1 and his father in their house, and successfully zombifies Tommy, who also happened to be there.

In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Toiletnator loses the award for "best toilet-themed villain" to Potty Mouth (much to his disappointment) and his tuxedo gets covered from Common Cold's Snot Bomber. He was last seen in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. checking out the rides at the amusement park that made him so dizzy he threw up, instead of competing in the scavenger hunt like most of the other villains.

* * *

Qin: Boy he really was that stupid!

Yuko: Yep. The Toiletnator was a dumb one. We didn't kill him, so we banished him to an island off the southern tip of Africa. We call that island The Island Of Losers.

Qin: That's good.

Numbuh 1: But the most dangerous villain we faced was our ultimate enemy: Father.

Qin: I heard about him. He was the leader of the Adult Villains.

Yuko: He was without a doubt, the toughest adversary me and Lola ever faced.

Lola: I faced him first. Then Yuko the 2nd time.

Qin: What was he like?

Yuko: He was the worst Qin. His goal was to kill all the children and in doing so, he was going to wipe out the entire human race. He was Genocidal Tyrannical Parent.

Yuko went over Father's whole history.

* * *

Father was the brother of Monty Uno (Numbuh Zero) and son of Grandfather. Unlike his brother, Ben was too afraid to rise up against his father, and ran away. He later grew resentful of his brother overthrowing their tyrannical parent.

At some unknown point, he gained his powers and became the villain known as Father. He secretly kidnapped Sector Z and turned them into The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, adopting them as his own children, resulting in the Kids Next Door losing all contact with Sector Z, until the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O. when Numbuh One's father Monty (Numbuh Zero) discovered the truth and temporarily recommissioned them.

In a crossover with Villainous, it's revealed that he buys his technology from the Black Hat Organization, however, it's uncertain if this info is canon.

As a child in Great Britain, Benedict Uno was terrified of his own father, being extremely obedient despite his dislike for the man. When Monty Uno decided to rebel against Grandfather, Benedict insisted that they would stand no chance against him, and, as a result of his cowardice, he did not join Monty in the uprising, which ultimately did prove successful.

Sometime between this incident and the present day of the series, Benedict took up his father's mantle as the king of evil and ultimate oppressor of children, became a demonic being similar to Grandfather, and vowed to destroy the Kids Next Door. He also moved to the United States.

At one point, Father created the Delightfulization Chamber, a device designed to turn any kid into a mindlessly obedient and perfectly behaved child (most likely as a precaution for what happened between Monty and Grandfather, from happening to him). The first working Delightfulization Chamber was used on Sector Z. During the Delightfulization Process, the machine blew a fuse for reasons unknown, caused it to explode, and amplified its effects "eleventy billion-fold", which created the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who from then on, would be Father's "children" and most powerful allies.

Other notable minions of Father include the Ice Cream Men, Six-Gum Gang and the Teen Ninjas, including his apprentice, Cree Lincoln and his captain, Chad Dickson. Father does not directly control the majority of the KND's rogues gallery, but frequently employs the services of other villains who, while otherwise operating independently, are readily willing to serve him.

Even the Delightful Children frequently appear without Father. Father is occasionally seen attending the villain meetings of Mr. Boss, who regularly functions as a leader of the series' lesser villains or as a second-in-command. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and the comic story Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E., Father is said to be the head of a company called "Evil Adult Industries Inc."

It is also implied that Father employs several children similar to the DCFDTL throughout the world, as shown in the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain and Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square.

Father was first encountered by Sector V in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., in which he admonishes the DCFDTL for their repeated failures against the KND. He allows his children to use the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" to destroy the Sector V Treehouse; in the process, the Delightful Children also manage to transform Numbuh 1 into an adult with the Age Cigar. The remaining members of Sector V infiltrate the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to retrieve the cigar, with Numbuh 1 (now "Mr. Uno" the ice cream man) joining them to defeat the Delightful Children.

Sarcastically applauding Uno's success at defeating "a bunch of little kids", Father attacked with his devastating fire powers, but Sector V was able to triumph by covering him with all the ice cream in Mr. Uno's truck. As Numbuh 1 de-aged himself back to his old self and escaped with his team, Father could only lie on the floor, weakly ordering the DCFDTL to get his sweater.

His second major appearance was in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., the culmination of a story arc consisting of several loosely-related episodes. Here, he activates a device which creates a rapidly-expanding energy field that turns all KND operatives caught in it into animals. However, the field's reliance on the KND Code Module for its targets backfires when Tommy Gilligan decommissions himself, gaining immunity to the energy field. He proceeds to upload the DNA of the DCFDTL - and Father himself - into the KND Code Module, making them viable targets for their own weapon. Transformed into a panther, Father was locked in his own mansion's cages, allowing Tommy to free his trapped comrades and destroy the device producing the energy field. With the energy field gone, Father returned to normal, but the KND were long gone by the time he escaped his own prison.

Although Tommy's actions defeated him at the time, Father's failed scheme would bear surprising fruit in Operation: I.T. With his DNA in the Code Module, he was technically a KND operative; thus, he was able to infiltrate their Moon Base. Coincidentally, he arrived during the annual competition for leadership (a worldwide game of Tag, since nobody actually wanted the job), and Numbuh 2 was using the Code Module to track his fellow operatives. Currently "It", with ten seconds left to get rid of the status, Numbuh 2 threw open a door and blindly tagged the person behind it - unfortunately for him, Father was that person. As the villain gloated, the clock struck noon, officially making Father the Supreme Leader of the KND.

Convening the irate Operatives in the KND Super Convention Center, Father explained how his DNA was loaded into the Code Module by Tommy, thereby making him a member despite his age and decidedly anti-kid sympathies. Numbuh 86 and her team attempted to decommission him on the spot, but Father invented a new rule on the spot that prevented her from doing so. After the Decommissioning Squad stood down, Father claimed that he had turned over a new leaf; thus, he declared his intent to destroy all broccoli in the world. This action won most of the Operatives' trust, allowing him to dismiss them to their treehouses with minimal resistance. However, it was a ploy to put his foes in the way of his real aim: by infecting the KND Treehouse Central Root System with a "patent pending broccoli virus", Father planned to transform all treehouses into broccoli farms, thereby weakening the KND Operatives and providing enough broccoli to feed every kid in the world.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 attempted to trick Father into making them Supreme Leader - by complimenting him and offering advice on being Supreme Leader, respectively - but the villain was not fooled, that is, until he bragged about how he was carelessly tagged by Numbuh 2 and demonstrated on Numbuh 362, at which point 362 panicked and tagged the DCFDTL, who then panicked and tagged Father again, but in the process successfully started another game of tag. Father then created an army of clones to attack and confuse them until his status became permanent at noon.

However, his statement that no one liked broccoli proved to be his undoing: no happier about Father's plan than the KND, the Delightful Children returned the Code Module to the Operatives, who used it to track the real Father and eliminate his clones. For his last defense, Father attempted to protect himself with a solid wall of broccoli, only for Numbuh 362 to heroically chew through the mass, pin down Father, and threaten him with a piece of broccoli unless he relinquished his authority by tagging her. After Father and the Delightful Children were removed from the base, their DNA was extracted from the Code Module to prevent a repeat of the incident.

As the secondary antagonist in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father employs the help of nearly every villain in the universe and organizes a massive attack on the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, which appears to be a diversion for Stickybeard's armada to attack the Moon Base. However, the museum is Father's true target; more specifically, the seemingly-broken Recommissioning Module.

Back at the Convention Center, Father reveals that the Module is actually fully functional (having been repaired by Numbuh 86 to restore the memories of Sector V in the aftermath of Operation: E.N.D.), but requires the DNA of a current KND Operative to activate. Fortunately, Numbuh 1 arrives to reclaim the device, allowing Father to extract one of his boogers after Cree immobilizes him. As another Teen Ninja traps the rest of Sector V, Father taunts Numbuh 1 with the fact that he was counting on his attempt to retrieve the module, gleefully declaring that his failure will spell the end of the Kids Next Door.

With the Recommissioning Module activated, Father uses it to restore the Grandfather's memories, intending to rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather calls his son a failure and orders him to leave, correctly pointing out that Father only restored him because he couldn't beat the KND himself. Dejected, Father tosses the Recommissioning Module in the trash and heads back home to wallow in self-loathing. Consequently, he is not transformed into a Senior Citizombie, and his home becomes one of the only places in the world left unchanged by Grandfather's powers.

Towards the end of the movie, the newly-reawakened Numbuh 0 goes to his brother for help and offers him a second chance to stand up to their father alongside him. Father ultimately accepts the offer, and during the confrontation with Grandfather, goes into a violent rage against his abusive father, only to immediately and abruptly abandon the fight due to a lack of willpower, saying that he no longer cares about anyone or anything else in the world at this point. At the end of the film, after the Kids Next Door Moonbase is launched at Grandfather, Father is seen in the kitchen of his partially-destroyed mansion. Looking over his shoulder at the carnage, the villain declares that he hates everyone, before returning his attention to his table.

In Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Father appears as one of the many villains shopping at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli. He is the first character to claim the last box of Rainbow Munchies, only to be interrupted by Mr. Boss, Count Spankulot, and Sector V in rapid succession. This leads to a massive free-for-all as everyone in the store scrambles to buy the cereal, with Father being taken out early on when the kids trap him in a barbecue. However, Father frees himself in time to cut off the kids' escape, incinerating their ship (stolen from Stickybeard). After being briefly distracted by a sea of popcorn - popped by proximity to his flames - Father demanded the cereal from Numbuh 5, only to realize that Knightbrace had purchased it in the confusion. He insisted that Knightbrace share the Rainbow Munchies with him, only to learn that the dental-themed fiend actually planned to destroy the cereal. Infuriated at this callous disregard for Rainbow Munchies, Father formed a brief truce with Sector V and the other villains in order to beat up Knightbrace; afterwards, he was seen contentedly eating a bowl of Rainbow Munchies with the other characters.

Father was also involved in some of the later and more elaborate "C.A.K.E.D." episodes, namely Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. In the latter, his ancestors, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother, who is Father's great-grandmother, are mentioned.

In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (the series finale), Father turns into a Dragon after losing his pipe during the episode's climax. At the end of the story, it is revealed that he is the person interviewing the now-grown up members of Sector V in the present day, but it's revealed that Numbuhs 2 thru 5 had simply tricked Father into thinking that Numbuh 1 was still off in outer space somewhere as part of the Galactic KND, because through a phone call between Numbuhs 5 and 1 reveals that by this point, Numbuh 1 (now an adult) has returned to Earth, and was implied to be waiting for his old teammates on the KND-Moonbase. The whole setup was done most likely to get rid of Father by having go into space after his nephew to finally retrieve his missing pipe after all these years.

* * *

Qin gasped in sheer horror!

Qin: I can't believe he was that pure evil!

Yuko: Yeah. His goal was to kill all the kids so that adults can rule. But he never realized that by doing so, he would be wiping out the entire Human Race. His crimes would be considered an act of Genocide.

Qin gasped.

Stickybeard: I know lass. I can't believe me and me crew were working for that monster.

Numbuh 3: That's okay Stickybeard.

Numbuh 2: But thank goodness Yuko and Lola killed him.

Yuko: Yep. Father deserved it for all his crimes.

Then the door kicked over and in came Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend LIZZIE DEVINE!

Lizzie: NIGEY!

They turned and they saw her.

Yuko: Oh no.

Qin: Who is she?

Yuko: That's Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend, Lizzie Devine.

Yuko revealed her history.

* * *

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Devine, or Numbuh Vine, is Nigel's ex-girlfriend.

Years later, she is revealed to actually be a galactic level operative disguised as a human.

She first appeared in the self-titled Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E., in which she uses a mind control helmet on her boyfriend in order to stop him from ditching her to spend time with the Kids Next Door. In subsequent episodes, Lizzie is largely a neutral character. In Operation: D.A.T.E., she earned the temporary position as Numbuh 49 when Numbuh 1 told her coming to the dance was a mission. She appeared completely oblivious to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's brainwashing of all the party guests and insisted on having her picture taken even after it became obvious that the camera was a brainwashing device. After that, Nigel hurts her feelings and said that it was never a date and didn't care if she thought so, and was seen sad after Nigel slammed the door right in front of her face and called her "date-crazy". Right before the Delightfuls were about to delightfulize Nigel, Lizzie stepped in with a glass of cherry punch from the party and shouted, "NIGEL UNO! I'D LIKE A WORD WITH YOU!". The Delightfuls asked what the meaning of this was, but Lizzie was so angry and just replied rudely and loudly, "SHUT UP!". After Lizzie gave a speech to Nigel, she tried to wet him with her punch, but he jumped out of the way and the punch landed on the master fuse box. Nigel grabs Lizzie and hugs her, telling her that she's brilliant. She replies by saying, "Now, was that so hard?". Outside, the mansion blows up into fireworks as they and the Delighfuls run outside as the mansion is destroyed because of Lizzie's glass of punch.

Nigel, while frequently annoyed by Lizzie's antics, deeply cares for her and usually makes up with her for whatever animosity has ensued at the end of the episode. However every other member of the KND tend to groan everytime she appears.

At the end of Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., Lizzie breaks up with Nigel after he leaves her several times during their date to attend to the imminent danger present to them, courtesy of the KND Splinter Cell. Also, she was tired of him always putting the Kids Next Door before her and neglecting spending time with her.

She was last mentioned in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. by Kuki, mentioning to Nigel at a rather bad time that Lizzie dumped him cold.

She also appears in the comic Operation: R.E.B.O.U.N.D., which takes place after she had broken up with Nigel. She enters the treehouse during an attack by The Delightful Childrens' Roboturkeys.

Numbuh Vine

Lizzie's true identity as revealed in "Stop the g:knd," Numbuh Vine is an operative of the Galactic KND. She has a facebook page used to upload promotional content for G:KND (Spin Off Pitch).

Numbuh Vine also later created a Tumblr page and a Youtube Account.

Appearance

Numbuh Vine looks like a potted plant turned upside down, giving a squid-like appearance. She has white, beady eyes and five hanging vines that act as limbs.

* * *

Qin: So there's an intergalactic version of the Kids Next Door?

Numbuh 362: That's right. It's the highest branch of the KND.

Numbuh 1: I was chosen as a representative of Earth's Kids Next Door to join the Galactic KND.

Numbuh 1 revealed their history.

* * *

It is the highest branch of the Kids Next Door Organization, its existence unknown by even Numbuh 362.

Only one KND operative per planet may be chosen to join the ranks of the Galactic KND, a decision which is made through an elaborate and highly secretive process.

During the final season of Codename: Kids Next Door, Numbuh 1 is chosen to be Earth's Galactic KND operative. At the end of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., he passes his final test and confronts Numbuh 74.239, upon which the existence of the Galactic KND is revealed to him and the viewer. It is said that he would be unable to ever return to Earth, but in the end of the movie by Numbuh 5 welcoming Numbuh 1 back it is therefore revealed that Numbuh 1 had returned to Earth by the time of the interview.

In the GKND prologue trailer, it is revealed that the Galactic KND are very much like their Splinter Cell cover up: a corrupt, adult-hating organization who are delusional, genocidal hypocrites bent on the destroying all life forms over the age of thirteen in the universe and they consider adulthood to be a disease that needs to be destroyed at any cost. It is strongly hinted that Numbuh 74.239 is telling Numbuh 1 (including Monty Uno, Mrs. Uno and possibly Sector V) half-truths and lies to cover up the Galactic KND's evil deeds and true motives.

In the new series trailer, it's implied that the Galactic KND are actually much more sinister than previously believed, being willing to actually destroy adults and teenagers and planets that they deem as "infested" with adults and teenagers.

This coincides with their cover - the Splinter Cell - who were believed to want to eradicate the world of all adults and teenagers instead of just the evil ones.

It also expands on their claims in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. that adulthood is a disease.

It is hinted, the Galactic KND are the main antagonists of the sequel series, because of they plan to rid the universe of all adults and teenagers.

It is also presumed that Numbuh 1 has been either corrupted or manipulated by the Galactic KND to become their pawn or loyal servant.

* * *

Qin gasped!

Qin: So the Galactic KND wants to rid the universe of all adults and Teens!? That's crazy!

Numbuh 1: It was. But luckily I managed to convince them that what they are doing is wrong on so many levels and that we should let Team Loud Phoenix Storm handle it all.

Qin: That's a relief.

Lizzie: Why did you leave me, Nigey?! We were so great together!

Stickybeard: Lass, did it ever occur to you that you were too clingy to him? All you were doing was thinking about yerself. He was always fighting for children everywhere against adults like me.

Cree: And against teens like me. Not to mention that if he always spent time with you, Father would've destroyed the Kids Next Door if Lola hadn't shown up.

Lizzie: Don't even start, Lincoln! Joining Nigey's friends made you soft! The old you would've had me crying at your feet by now!

Cree: (getting annoyed) Well, the new me's going to beat you black and blue if you don't back off!

Numbuh 1: Lizzie, Stickybeard and Cree are right.

Yuko: You were being to clingy to him and that resulted in your relationship becoming too toxic.

Lola: That's right Devine! You need to realize that when you get like that, you're bound to mess up a relationship.

Numbuh 362: That's right Lizzie. Numbuh 1 and I are the right kind of couple. Because he has always been there for me.

Numbuh 1 blushed.

Yuko: So adorable.

Lizzie was enraged!

Lizzie: IF I CAN'T HAVE NIGEY, NO ONE CAN!

Lizzie then pulled out a blaster and Yuko fired a powerful blast of fire at it and destroyed it and burned Lizzie's hands.

Yuko: You don't deserve to be in Numbuh 1's life!

Yuko snapped her fingers and Lizzie's head was burning and when the flames went away, Lizzie was confused.

Lizzie: Where am I?

Lola: What happened to her?

Yuko: Flames of Amnesia. It burns all the memories of certain events and destroys them permanently.

Lizzie: Whoa! What happened? My head hurts.

Lizzie left. We would never see her again.

Numbuh 1: Thanks Yuko.

Yuko: No problem Numbuh 1.

* * *

In the estate we were talking to the KND.

Kenai: Nigel, I want to let you know that you did the right thing breaking up with Lizzie. Your relationship with her was toxic.

Numbuh 1: I know Kenai. Lizzie and me weren't meant to be.

Me: If that had gone on any longer, it would've been a match made in Hell. I watched a lot of crime documentaries and saw a lot of people get killed by their spouses.

Lana: Why would they do that?

Laney: There are lots of motives behind it. Most of it is centered around money. But it's other things too. Marriage gone bad, divorce, custody battle, hatred, vengeance, insane, anything.

Lana: That's awful.

* * *

Nico, Thundercracker, Kickback, Skywarp and Jetfire were over in the desert looking for more Transformer Stasis Pods. They found one.

Nico: There it is!

They went over to it.

Kickback: Hang on. I know that bot. That's Sunstorm!

Nico: Another comrade of yours?

Thundercracker: That's right boss.

Skywarp: Lets activate him.

They did so and he awoke.

Sunstorm just got out of the stasis pod.

Sunstorm: Oh man. Where am I?

Thundercracker: You're on Earth, Sunstorm.

Sunstorm: Thundercracker, Kickback, Skywarp.

Nico: We have a lot of explaining to do. By the way, I'm Nicolas Chan, but everyone calls me Nico. I'm now the new Leader of the Decepticons.

Sunstorm: What happened to Megatron?

Nico: He's dead and so is Starscream.

Nico explained everything that went down.

Sunstorm: So, Starscream's dead?

Skywarp: Yep. He and Megatron are the only Decepticons who didn't change their ways when we met JD and the others.

Thundercracker: Sure, everyone else got hit with combo attacks. But Nico and the others made sure they got healed up afterwards. Although Soundwave, Frenzy, Thrust, and Dirge did get revived.

Sunstorm: Good. Screamer deserves to be with the Allspark for all the crap he did.

Jetfire: (Australian Accent) Actually, Starscream's soul got sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness. He was revived as a Heartless by Alejandro. But after that, he was sent into the River of Fire.

Sunstorm (laughs): Jetfire, my friend, I don't care where his soul is. As long as he stays dead.

Nico: Oh he will. We made sure they will stay dead.

They went back to the estate. We were introduced to Sunstorm and he was now part of the team.

* * *

Later as we were watching TV and reading books and playing card games, me and Nico were looking over his Goosebumps Books for our next target.

Me: Hmm. How about this one? The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena.

Nico: Lets save that one for later. Hmm. How about The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight?

Me: October is next month. So lets do that one then.

Nico: All right.

Me: Hmmm.

Then I saw one that caught my eye.

Me: How about this one? Calling All Creeps?

Nico: That was a strange one. That was a dark one too. All right then.

Me: Calling All Creeps it is. This is a really freaky one. The kids on the cover look like B-Movie monsters.

Lucy Loud: What monsters are those J.D.?

Me: They look like the monsters from the 1959 movie "The Alligator People." That's one of my dads favorite movies from his past. It was made 60 years ago.

Nico: I saw that movie. That was a scary one. That guy was half human half alligator. Like a gene-slammer.

Me: Exactly like it. It was a scientist that fused him with an Alligator that turned him into that. Really fucked up. But these creeps were made by seeds that were in their food.

Natasha: (Polish Accent) What a horrible thing.

Olga: No kidding. I can't believe that these Creeps are that dangerous.

Yukari: They sound like it. But not only that, J.D. and Naruto killed three lizard men at Yokai Academy.

Me: I remember that. They were a bunch of chauvinistic bigots. But they died at our hands.

Naruto: They sure did bro.

Nico: But what these Creeps did really pisses me off. In the end of the book, the Creeps had won and enslaved the whole town.

Me: I know. And I remember that Ricky in this book turned evil. He's gonna be the first ever Goosebumps Protagionist turned villain that we have killed.

Nico: No kidding.

Lincoln: This kid sounds like he has a lot of problems.

Laney: No kidding. He practically destroyed the whole town and robbed it of its humanity.

Me: We're gonna kill the Creeps and cure the whole town and kill Ricky.

Nico: No. We can kill the rest of the creeps, cure Ricky and then throw him into one of our prisons. He sold out the whole town and destroyed it.

We gasped.

Me: That motherfucking turncoat!

Lynn: I'm gonna rip that kids fucking head off!

Lori: I will literally turn that kid into a human pretzel!

Me: After we cure the rest of the town and kill the Creeps. Lets go!

We were off to Oldstone, Utan.

* * *

OLDSTONE, UTAH.

* * *

We arrived in the mountains of Utah and we saw the town of Oldstone, 100 miles south of Salt Lake City. It was out in the mountains far away from a major town or city. It was completely in total turmoil and we saw a horrifying sight. All the kids were now turned into Creeps and they had enslaved the adults and others into doing their bidding.

I pulled out my advanced binoculars and they saw that all the adults were being tortured with cattle prods and more.

Me: This is sick! Ricky and those Creeps are gonna pay for this.

Suddenly we saw a girl escaping from the town!

Me: There's a girl running from the town.

Nico: Let me see.

I handed Nico the Binoculars and he recognized her.

Nico: That's Iris Candler. She's Ricky's best friend. But she wanted no part in joining him.

Me: That's good. Maybe she can help us.

Nico: Where is she heading?

Me: I think I know.

I did an analysis and it showed that there were traps all over the outside of the town!

Me: There's traps all over the place!

We got to one of the traps and we saw Iris in a snare trap.

Iris C.: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: We'll get you down in a sec.

I took my sword and cut the rope and she was free.

Iris C.: Thanks J.D. You have to help us.

Me: We know Iris. We'll save the town and we're gonna kill the Creeps and throw Ricky in jail. We're gonna cure everyone turned into Creeps.

Iris C.: Thank you all so much. I want to help you all.

Me: We need to cure everyone that was human before.

Iris C.: I can help. (Hands me a packet of seeds) Here's the seeds they used to infect us.

Me: Great. Now we can synthesize an antidote. But I bet some of them are incurable.

Iris C.: That's right.

Me: Okay, those will be the ones that we kill.

Lincoln: How will we know who is who?

Me: I'm going to use the Force to identify them.

Lana: Good thinking.

Me: First we have to get all the people cured and then get everyone that was cured out of here so we can launch our attack from the air.

Nico: Okay.

Me: Mystique, Clayface, Rubberband Man, we'll need you to infiltrate the houses to knock some of the Creeps out and free the slaves.

Mystique: Got it.

Me: You give the signal when the slaves are free and Laney will cure everyone. Then we'll launch the attack and unleash our attacks on Ricky when all the Creeps are dead. We need Ricky alive so we can cure him after pummel his ass into Oblivion.

Mystique: Right.

Me: Lets do it.

We put our plan into action.

Me: May the Force be with us.

Mystique went into a Creep's room.

Female Creep: (Mystique visits her in the bathroom) What do you want?

Mystique: For you to be taken out. (Female Creep tries to run) Run as fast as you can, it won't be fast enough! (knocks her out)

Male Creep: (Clayface visits him in the bathroom) What are you in here for? You just joined us and...

Clayface: I'm here to knock you out. (does so with clay hammer)

Rubberband Man visits a Male Creep while he's sleeping on the couch.

Male Creep: (yawn) Can't you wait until later? I'm tired!

Rubberband Man: (grins) Oh, you can sleep if you like. In fact, let me help you with that! (Forms rubber hammer)

Male Creep: What're you doing with that? I haven't done anything! (gets knocked out)

Rubberband Man: That's enough of your whining.

They went in disguised as Creeps and they were freeing the slaves and telling them to run. But then Jared (Goosebumps) and Ricky got word of this!

Ricky Beamer (to Jared and Clayface): Ok. One of you has betrayed us and is taking out our members. So, which one of you should I kill?

Jared: Kill him! He's been acting suspicious!

Clayface: Me? You're the one who keeps going outside!

Jared: Because I've been checking on the troops!

Ricky: Quiet! I'll decide!

All of them were tense for a couple of minutes before Ricky shot Jared, killing him.

Clayface: You made the right choice, Ricky.

Ricky sighs in relief.

Clayface: (turns into his real form) For me, at least!

He punches Ricky and I released a massive Force Aura and it marked who was human before they got turned into Creeps. The ones marked in blue were human before and the ones marked in Red were incurable. Laney fires an energy field that cured all the Creeps that were human, but not the Creeps that were incurable.

Laney: Everyone get out of here fast! This is gonna get ugly!

Everyone evacuated the whole town. I was piloting a Y-Wing ship and it was ready to fire.

Me: Here we go!

I fired lasers and Proton Torpedoes and blasted the Creeps and killed them.

BOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM BOOOOOOMM! BOOOOOMMM! BOOOOMMM!

Anakin and Padme were piloting Naboo Starfighters and they blew some of the Creeps away.

Me: WHOO!

Anakin: Awesome!

Padme: You all pilot well.

Me: We did it all.

We blasted all the creeps with lasers and proton torpedoes and killed them all. We even put some of the Creeps in Containment Card prisons and more.

One by one we got rid of all the Creeps until it was just us and Ricky.

We landed our ships and stood ready to face Ricky! He was ugly.

Me: You are one ugly motherfucker.

Ricky: You all are nothing but a bunch of murderers!

Me: You're nothing but a backstabbing fuckpot that gets a sick thrill out of causing pain.

Lucy Dark: That's right. You brought nothing but pain and suffering to this whole town!

Carly Beth: You make me sick!

Ricky: I'm the bad guy here? At least I'm not a murderer!

Nico: Excuse me?

Maria: He shouldn't have said that.

Me: No he shouldn't have.

Ricky: All the people you killed just to make sure people are safe. And you still plan to kill even more. You don't even care if your friends got hurt in the process. Hell, if you had just checked up on Qin Chen occasionally, you could've prevented the Russian Mob from killing her parents and they would still be alive.

Nico: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me: Shut the fuck up!

Ricky clamped his mouth shut.

Nico: Everything you just said to me is an absolute and utter load of bull crap. I love and care deeply for my friends and would NEVER intentionally allow anything bad to happen to them! And while I have dropped bodies, I've only done it when they deserved it, something you would never understand. And how dare you blame me for Qin's parents' death! The ONLY one to blame for that is the Russian Mob and J.D. killed them in return!

Me: That's right! And I show no remorse for killing them. They don't care who suffers to get what they want! That's why they got what they deserved. Just like your friends the Creeps did.

Nico: (grabs Ricky by the collar) How dare you also make it seem like I'm some kind of monster, how dare you make me seem as though I'm the true villain of my own story, and HOW, DARE, YOU act all self-righteous, holier than thou, and pretty much claim that everything I touch dies! I have crossed some lines to keep people safe and I know that I'm not perfect. But not every death that's happened is my fault and I'm not going to take responsibility for something that I'm blameless of.

Iris: It's been nice knowing you, Ricky.

Nico: (glares at Ricky) In fact, you're the one who sold your own town out by turning almost everyone in it into Creeps! Plus, that also helped the Legion of Doom and all the other bad guys out there establish this town as a base of operations! Even though they've probably decided that this town is lost to them now that we're here. And now, you have the temerity of more or less accusing me of being a monster. WELL, GUESS WHAT!? While I may have dropped a lot of bodies, at least I've never betrayed my friends all because I was picked on all my life, and that's something you should think about the next time you open your big fucking mouth!

Me: You're gonna wish that we killed you when we're done with you Ricky.

I punched him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth and Nico kicked him in the stomach and Iris punched him in the stomach and face and kicked him in the crotch. Girl Jordan fired a massive blast of water and got him all wet.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him and Laney wrapped him up in vines and they had thorns and he was screaming in pain.

Me: Time to show you some of our teamwork!

Sunstorm: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Gamma-Ray Lasers 100-fold.

Kickback: Lets do it!

Kickback turned into his Energon form.

Kickback: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his Dual-Cannon and enhanced it 100-fold and allowed 20 more cannons to pop out.

Sunstorm and Kickback: SOLAR PLASMA FIRESTORM!

Sunstorm and Kickback fired powerful blasts of gamma radiation and lasers and they combined and turned into Solar Plasma and they slammed into Ricky and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Kenai: Time for some bear power! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Kenai's right arm and it enhanced his strength and sharpened his claws to razor sharp levels.

Jetfire turned into his Cybertron form.

Cybertron Jetfire: Time for some Heavy Firepower Mates! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and a powerful back cannon popped up.

Kenai and Cybertron Jetfire: SUPERCANNON BEAR SLASH!

Kenai slashed Ricky with his claws and Jetfire fired his supercannon and the blast hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Iris C.: That is so cool!

Me: Thanks Iris. It's our Cyber Planet Key powers. You can do it too. Go for it.

Iris C.: Okay. Lets me see here. DECEPTICON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Planet Key went into her right arm device and she got Cybertron Crumplezone's Shoulder Cannons.

Iris C.: Whoa! This is so cool!

Nico: Good choice for your first time.

Iris C.: Thanks Nico. CRUMPLE CRUSHER BLAST!

She fired a massive blast of purple energy from the cannons and they hit Ricky and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Crumplezone: Wow! That was awesome!

Ransack: I'll say. Well done Iris.

Iris C.: Thanks guys.

Me: Lets finish him!

Mystique: Lets get him! DARK RAVEN MURDER!

Mystique fired a powerful cloud of darkness and it turned into a massive murder of crows. They hit Ricky and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Girl Jordan: You and your kind are not welcome here Ricky! MAELSTROM DRAGON DELUGE!

Girl Jordan fired a massive blast of water that turned into a powerful dragon of water and it slammed into Ricky with the massive force of a powerful Megatsunami.

Iris C.: This is for my friends and my family! FIRESTORM SWORD SLASH!

Iris formed a powerful sword of pure fire and she slashed Ricky and burned him.

Me: Watch this Iris. Ready Leobreaker?

Leobreaker: You know I am J.D.!

I went Super Angel and Leobreaker turned into a powerful arm.

Me: J.D. Knudson, SAVAGE CLAW MODE!

Iris C.: That is so cool!

Nico: When humans and Transformers work together, we become an unstoppable force.

Me: It gets even better Iris. Watch this. ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Leobreaker and his claws popped out.

Me: SUPER LION SLASH!

I slashed Ricky with Leobreaker and his Creep look shattered into a million pieces and he was human again!

Ricky: What!? NO! My power!

Iris punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Iris C.: That was awesome!

Leobreaker: Thanks Iris.

Nico: And Ricky has failed this city.

Me: And this whole planet. It's the Neptune Prison for Traitors for him.

Iris C.: You got that right.

Ricky was tied up.

Me: If you weren't a kid Ricky, we would make you suffer and then kill you.

Ricky was sentenced to life in the Neptune Prison for Traitors for eternity. He now shares a cell with Mandy.

Iris C.: This was so cool!

Me: Thanks Iris. And you did really well for your first Cyber Key Power Up and Final Smash.

Iris C.: I sure did. Thank you all so much for helping us deal with the Creeps.

Nico: Anytime Iris. I just can't believe Ricky said all that.

Qin: Nico, I want you to know that I don't blame you for my parents' death.

Nico: I know, Qin. We've already established that.

Iris C.: But I think you need to calm down. Since this town is now Creep free, how about we get some ice cream?

Me: That sounds great.

We went and got some ice cream. Nico caught a Tsareena and Bewear. We also destroyed the seeds that made everyone into Creeps. Ricky was disowned by his family and he was now condemned to spend the rest of his life in prison without parole.

Iris C.: (To the viewers) No one will stop Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Not even a bunch of stupid Creeps.

Me: You got that right Iris.

We made Iris a member of the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Goosebumps Monster destroyed and imprisoned.

What the Creeps did in Calling All Creeps was completely unforgivable! But it was a great story. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	841. OPHELIA SHROUD!

HAPPY FIRST DAY OF FALL 2019 EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter opens with a view of Lynn's Table. It was a beautiful sunny first day of fall.

Lori: [from inside] One Cheesy PLisa and fries for table two little bro. It's literally awesome having you work here bro.

[cut to inside of the kitchen]

Lincoln: Thanks Lori. It's awesome here too. Not only is the pay good but it's great discounts on employees. (To the viewers) You're probably wondering why I'm working now at dad's restaurant, Lynn's Table. Well it's now a great family restaurant and dad pays a great deal for having his family work. (Flips pizza dough) (French Accent) Oui, oui. Un Cheesy PLisa, Mademoiselle. First, les dough. [flips it up in the air and it lands in his hands and he flattens it. He holds up the other ingredients]

Lori: Way to go bro.

Lincoln: Next, les ingredients. [throws them in the air] Ah, oui! [they land on the pizza dough in order of sauce, spices, and cheese.] Les love. [he adds some love and it lands onto the pizza]

Lori: Good job bro.

Lincoln: Les almost done! [Lincoln takes the pizza and lifts it off the table with his powers and puts it in the oven] And voila! [He goes up to Lori and pulls a whole pizza and some fries from under her nose] It's under your nose! [Laughs and puts it on a plate. Lori laughs]

Lori: You're literally killing me, little bro. That was a good trick though. [Close-up on the patty]

Lincoln: Look at it, Lori. Dads gift to all of Gotham Royal York - his food from his restaurant.

Lori: Dad is literally the best chef in the state of Michigan. [The Pizza glows and flies off of the plate and starts bouncing all over the place] Are you doing that Lincoln?

Lincoln: I swear I'm not doing anything. Dad! Your pizza is haunted! [The pizza slithers out the door and heads for the exit. Lynn Sr. spears it with a fork.]

Lynn Sr.: Not so fast there you little thief! This is no ghost.

Lucy Loud: Dang it.

[A tiny thing comes out from it and Lynn Sr. inspects it with a magnifying glass.]

Lynn Sr.: This is... [view of in the magnifying glass, of a tiny little girl with green eyes, black hair and glasses and she had a black shirt and blue pants and black shoes!] OPHELIA SHROUD! Stealing my recipe!

She grew to her normal size. She was a genius and was 4-years-loud like Lisa.

Me: She's a genius like Lisa!

Lana: Lisa and Ophelia have going at each other's throats for a long time J.D. She used to go after all her inventions. But now she's the owner of a restaurant.

Lola: She owns a restaurant called The Pasta Bowl. It's right across the street from daddy's restaurant.

We saw a restaurant that looks like an old bowl of pasta.

Me: I heard about that restaurant. The food is absolutely terrible and it'll make your stomach turn inside out.

Laney: And make you throw up for three weeks.

Lucy Loud: The food is so terrible that not even zombies would eat it.

Me: Yuck!

Ophelia L. Shroud: Hear me, Loud. When I discover your formula for your food, I'll run you out of business. I went to college!

Me: Oh great. A Plankton on Land.

Linka: My thoughts exactly.

Shroud: [Lynn Sr. picks up the little girl by the back of her shirt] Hey! Let me go!

Lynn Sr.: Oh, I'll let you go, squirt. On a flying saucer! [Laughs. He splats Shroud on a plater and spins her back across the street, to the Pasta Bowl] Back to the Pasta Bowl with you!

Shroud: You'll pay for this, Loud! [slams through the doors]

Me: Strong sense of Deja Vu.

Lily: You got that right.

Lisa: Ophelia Shroud and I hate each other with a vengeance and she wants nothing more than to acquire father's family recipe for his confectionary delights and rule the world.

Me: Oh great.

Maria: Plankton on Land.

Me: I said that already Maria.

Maria: Oh. Sorry.

[Cuts to Mr. Grouse's house.]

Nico was over at Mr. Grouse's house.

Loki: (British Accent) Oh hello Nico. Come on in.

Nico: Thanks for letting me come over.

Loki: It was no problem. (seeing my sad look) Are you ok?

Nico: Not really? (sighs) Do you think I'm a monster?

Loki: Look, if this is about what that Beamer boy said to you, don't worry about it. I've seen the Universe's most dreaful monsters. And trust me, you're not one of them.

Nico: Thanks Loki. I guess even for a god you do have a heart.

[Cuts to the Uranus Prison]

Nico is over at the Uranus Prison.

DNAmy: Is something wrong, Nico?

Nico: Well, it's just that Ricky Beamer accused me of letting Qin's parents get killed by the Russian Mob.

DNAmy: What?! That's not true. They would've killed Qin's parents even if you had tried to stop them. I mean, how were you supposed to know about what happened?

Monkey Fist: Look, Nico. I may be bitter towards you for throwing me in this prison. But I have respect for you. And even I think that what Beamer said to you was cruel.

Nico: I can tell. Thanks.

[Cuts to the Jupiter Prison]

Nico then went to the Jupiter Prison.

Nico: Manboy, can I ask you a question?

Manboy: Sure.

Nico: What's your opinion of me?

Manboy: I get what this is about. Well, I think you're a good person who helped your friends defeat many baddies, including me. You're a nice kid, Nico. But please, don't do anything bad to yourself.

Nico was feeling better!

Nico: Thanks Manboy. See you next Icky Vicky Rant.

Manboy: Will do.

He left.

[Cuts to the Neptune Prison]

Raythor was over at the Neptune Prison paying a visit to Ricky Beamer.

Raythor: (grabs Ricky by the throat) Listen here, Beamer! You better hope that Nico snaps out of this depression or I'm gonna snap your neck!

Ricky: (CHOKES) Nico is a fucker! He deserves to die for everything you all do! (Laughs malevolently)

Raythor: If you weren't a kid I would gladly kill you where you stand.

[Cut to nighttime at Lynn's Table]

We were getting ready to walk home.

Me: Boy that was awesome!

Lynn: But that Ophelia brat needs to learn how to grow up.

Laney: If she keeps this up she will go insane.

Me: How can you go insane from something like this Laney?

Laney: Well, if you keep doing something like this for a long period of time over and over again, expecting to see a different result, you lose your sanity.

Lisa: It deteriorates the gray matter of your brain and destroys your sanity.

Me: Some villains are just that stupid.

Varie: And they never will learn.

Aylene C.: One thing is for sure: As long as we're here, Ophelia Shroud will never get her hands on Lynn Sr.'s awesome food.

Lola: You got that right Aylene.

Lincoln: And I'm gonna make sure she never does. Ever!

But little did we know that Ophelia was watching us from the shadows and she overheard our talk about her.

Shroud: Oh, I'll get Loud's food and you're gonna hand-deliver it to me personally! You white-haired weak-minded fool! [takes out a gramophone that plays evil music and laughs evilly to it.

[Cut to Lincoln and Linka's bedroom, where Lincoln and Linka go to sleep]

SpongeBob: Good night everyone.

Charles: Night Lincoln.

Lyra: Night big bro.

Liberty: Night bro.

Lee: Night.

Janeen: Night guys.

They all go goes to sleep. Just then, the wall comes alive and a figure pops out. It's Shroud in disguise, wearing a backpack.

Shroud: [chuckling] (Whispers) Lincoln Loud, you will be mine! [pulls out the record player and laughs evilly to it, but it actually plays a children's song of the A-B-C's.]

Woman in the recording: Letters of the alphabet, A-B-C...

Shroud: Oops. Wrong song.

[Flips the record around. It plays the evil music like last time and she laughs quietly.]

Shroud pulls out a mind-control helmet and quietly puts it on Lincoln's head.

Shroud: Now it's time for a little wakey-uppy.

She pressed a button that said Total Control and Lincoln wakes up.

Lincoln: Morning already? [Shroud is hiding in the shadows and she jams the controls causing Lincoln's legs to jam out to his side. He rumbles and falls down. Shroud laughs evilly] I... I feel a little funny today. [using the controls, she makes Lincoln walk. Shroud laughs]

Shroud: I have you now! [outside, Lincoln keeps walking towards the kitchen]

Lincoln: Time for a well-balanced breakfast. [he rams through the wall and through his refrigerator, emerging with bread, a bottle of milk, and an egg carton on his head] This isn't what I had in mind. [he walks towards the closet with his clothes hanging up] Let me just grab my clothes. [he walks toward them and they fall onto him. He eventually gets them off and keeps walking] I guess I'm not wearing any pants today. Only my pajamas. [he crashes through the side of the wall] I guess I'm not using the door either. See you later, Charles! ...I guess.

Charles: There's something wrong with you Lincoln!

Lincoln: You're right, Charles! There is something wrong with me!

I woke up and saw what was happening!

Me: Oh no!

I pressed the Code Red emergency button and Air Raid Alert Sirens sounded as a bunch of lights turned on all over the estate.

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse! Mr. Grouse! Wake up! I need some help! [inside Mr. Grouse's house, he tries to sleep. Off-screen] Mr. Grouse! Help!

Mr. Grouse: Be quiet, Loud! [Lincoln bursts through the wall of Mr. Grouse's bedroom]

Lincoln: Help!

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln! What are you doing? I'm talking to you! Lincoln! Lincoln, are you mad? [Lincoln crashes through the opposite wall. He stops walking and his head turns around 180 degrees]

Shroud: [through Lincoln] Shut your mouth, you worthless and Mediocre old man.

Mr. Grouse: Mediocre? [from outside, Shroud speaks through a microphone]

Shroud: You pretentious, little insignificant old coot. Your snivelly creations and yard work are worth less than a snail's waste! [Lincoln snaps out of it]

Lincoln: Something must be wrong with my brain!

Loki came in.

Loki: (grabs Lincoln by the throat) Lincoln! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?

Shroud: [through Lincoln] Shut your mouth, you so called God.

Loki: (narrows his eyes) I know you're controlling Lincoln. Because I've done my share of mind control!

Loki then took the mind control helmet off Lincoln's head.

We all arrived and we saw Lincoln.

Laney: Lincoln!

Loki: Lincoln was being controlled by this helmet.

I looked at it.

Me: This is a mind control helmet.

Lisa: This is Ophelia Shroud's handiwork.

Lola: Loki, how did you know he was being controlled?

Loki: I'm a god and I've had my usage of mind control through the Mind Infinity Stone.

Nico: That's right. I remember that. Who is Ophelia Shroud?

Me: She's the owner of the Pasta Bowl restaurant across the street from Mr. Lynn's restaurant.

Nico: That cesspool dump restaurant that makes crappy food that turns your stomach inside out?

Me: That's the one. I tried some of their spaghetti and it tasted so bad that it had to have my stomach pumped.

Lori: You think that's bad? I tried their chicken parmesan and I literally got botulism from expired tomato sauce.

Lincoln: I remember that.

Me: Well we need to get over to the Pasta Bowl and teach her a lesson she'll never forget.

We ran over to the Pasta Bowl.

Loki: If I still had my powers, we'd be at Ophelia's lair by now.

William: If you still had your powers, you'd probably go crazy and try to kill us again.

Loki: You're right.

We arrived at the Pasta Bowl.

Me: Here it is. The Pasta Bowl.

Eddy: Oh, Ophelia! Come out to play!

Ophelia Shroud came out and we were slamming our fists into our hands and we were ready to fight.

Me: Say your prayers Ophelia.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PUNY GIRL!

We viciously pulverized Ophelia.

Later she was in her bed wrapped in a full body cast.

Ophelia Shroud: I HATE THAT TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM!

Later the next morning Lily was at the Krusty Krab working.

SpongeBob: So now you guys are having problems with a human-plankton?

Lily: That's a good way to put it Mr. SquarePants. But she's a 4-year-old girl named Ophelia Shroud. She and my sister Lisa were going at each other's guts for a while. Now she's the owner of a disgusting restaurant called the Pasta Bowl. It's Gotham Royal York's version of The Chum Bucket and it's right across the street from my dad's restaurant Lynn's Table.

SpongeBob: I'm getting a strange case of Deja Vu.

Lily and SpongeBob laugh.

Back at the estate, The Constructicons were showing us a picture of a horse titled, "Doofus Mcgoof Business Horse".

Scrapper: What do you guys think?

Maria: It's good! I don't know why Megatron thought it was stupid.

Me: That's great Scrapper!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and a new villain makes her debut.

I got the idea for this chapter out of inspiration from DarthFlores fanfic Lincoln Orangeshirt. The chapter was called Lena Shroud! A parody of the 1999 episode Plankton! It's a SpongeBob parody fanfic. It was funny and awesome! Thanks for the inspiration and idea. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man as usual. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	842. A Cult of Robots

At the Gotham Royal York Mall, everyone was running for their lives in fear. The mall was under siege by the evil Terrorist Organization called the Ten Rings.

* * *

While Tony Stark is in Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new Jericho missile, a group of terrorists attack the convoy he is on, killing everyone but Stark. He is kidnapped by the terrorists (led by Raza), who introduce themselves as the Ten Rings. They demand that Stark build a Jericho missile for them. He refuses, so they begin to torture Stark.

Hours later, the terrorists show off a huge stockpile of weapons - all made by Stark Industries. Tony appears to relent and start building the missile, but has other plans. With the help of fellow captive Yinsen, Tony constructs a tiny device called an Arc Reactor - a new type of power generator - streamlined from a much bigger design used in one of his companies factory. The power output is enough to run Stark's heart for fifty lifetimes... or something much bigger for about fifiteen minutes.

Tony designs a way out for himself and Yinsen - a powered weapon suit that he will wear and use to defeat the terrorists. Midway through construction, the apparent head of the Ten Rings, a man named Raza, arrives and attempts to torture Yinsen, angry because he thinks Stark is not working on the Jericho as they wanted. Raza gives them one more day to finish.

Working overnight, Yinsen straps Tony into the completed armored suit, telling him the way out of the cave. They set off a bomb inside the cell as a distraction for the guards as Tony powers up his suit. Yinsen realizes that they will not have enough time. He grabs a gun and runs off to distract the surviving guards.

Tony, fully powered, muscles his way through the cave. The guards try to stop but his suit easily deflects their weapon fire. Halfway out, Stark finds Yinsen, mortally wounded. Tony tearfully thanks Yinsen for saving him, and Yinsen encourages Tony to not waste his life as he dies. Tony turns his suit on the terrorists, igniting flame-throwers. He destroys their stockpile of weapons and uses a rudimentary jet-pack to blast away from the captive zone. The armor is ruined as he crash-lands into a sand dune, but he escapes alive.

Months later, Tony learns that the Ten Rings is using weapons created by Stark Industries to terrorize the Middle East, and that Obadiah Stane was dealing them weapons behind Stark's back. Stark dons his Iron Man suit for the first time and flies to the Middle East. Within seconds, he defeats the terrorists the armors superior targeting allows him to kill a group using civilians as human shields without harming the hostages and destroys the weapons they had obtained. The leader of the group tries in one of the buildings to hide only to find a red and gold arm smash through the wall and yank him back out into the street Iron Man then hands him over to the villagers saying "He's all yours." before taking off.

Not long after this, the Ten Rings are visited by none other than Obadiah. It is revealed that Stane paid the Ten Rings members to kill Stark, but they realized who Stark was and demanded a much higher price. After killing Raza, Obadiah takes the remnants of the Mark 1 armor they have gathered.

In a deleted scene from Iron Man 2, an unnamed Ten Rings agent gives Ivan Vanko a pass to enter the Prix de Monaco so that he can kill Stark, though this failed.

In Iron Man 3, Aldrich Killian uses the Ten Rings name, and hires drunken British actor Trevor Slattery to use The Mandarin persona to mask his failed Extremis experiments as purposeful attacks on the military.

After Aldrich Killian dies, and Trevor Slattery is placed in Seagate Prison, an undercover Ten Rings agent, Jackson Norriss, breaks Slattery out of prison, and informs him that the real Mandarin wants to meet him after Trevor made a mockery of his beliefs.

As Darren Cross was holding an auction for his Yellowjacket suit at the Pym Technologies headquarters, a buyer working for both HYDRA and the Ten Rings was seen attempting to buy it. As Ant-Man entered the room, a fight had ensued with the buyer being knocked out and later killed when the building imploded.

* * *

The Ten Rings had hostages in the mall and it was wired to blow with 8,000 pounds of C4 explosives.

Nico was outside the mall and with him and the Transformers were the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers

Nico: (to the Overdrive Rangers) You picked a perfect time to meet us. We really need help getting these hostages out. And J.D. and the others won't get here in time.

Mack: What's the plan?

Nico: (to Will Aston) Will, you and Soundwave will keep a lookout for any of the terrorists trying to ambush us.

Will Aston: Got it, Nico.

Soundwave: Affirmative.

Nico: (to Rose Ortiz) Rose, you and Mirage use your invisibility to take care of the guards.

Rose: Right!

Mirage: It would be our pleasure.

Nico: (to Ronny) Ronny, you get the hostages out. Trailbreaker, use your force field to shield Ronny from any gunfire.

Ronny: (smirks) Speed's my middle name.

Trailbreaker: I'll make sure my force field doesn't drop.

Nico: Dax, you and Laserbeak take out the snipers on the upper floor.

Dax: (Laserbeak nods) You can count on me!

Nico: Tyzonn, you, William, and Maria deactivate the bombs that the terrorists placed around the mall.

Tyzonn: I won't let you down.

Maria: (salutes) Aye aye!

William: I'm glad my uncle taught me how to defuse bombs. I even deactivated some when we were fighting X.A.N.A.

Nico: After you guys do your parts, me and Mack will bust in and kill the terrorists that are left.

Frenzy: It's good to have the old Nico back.

Rumble: Any Nico's better then the mopey and depressed Nico we've had to deal with for the last few days.

Lasher: Weren't these guys in cahoots with Iron Mongor before?

Nico: Yes they were. They also captured Tony Stark to try and get him to build a bomb powerful enough to destroy the United States.

Agony: That's horrible.

Nico: It is. Lets go.

They put their plan into action and they got the hostages out, killed the snipers, defused the bombs and they also arrested some of them after tying them up.

Iron Man then busted in!

Iron Man: (to the terrorists) Hi there. Remember me? (fires repulsors)

He blasted some of the terrorists.

They blasted and killed all the rest of the terrorists and they arrested them as well. We then busted in with a massive fiery explosion and a phoenix cry was heard and we saw that Nico and everyone had everything under control.

Me: Whoa! You had everything under control Nico.

Nico: We sure did.

Laney: Thank goodness.

We saw the Operation Overdrive rangers.

Me: No way! The Operation Overdrive Power Rangers.

Mack: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Rose: Same here.

Me: You guys are so awesome how you burned rubber against Moltor and Flurious.

Maria: That was so cool.

Me: It sure was.

I went over Moltor and Flurious's history.

* * *

Moltor.

When they were once humans, Moltor and his brother, Flurious, tried to obtain the Corona Aurora, but he was transformed into a fiery, dragon-like being. He was then imprisoned in a distant planet, only to be freed when Andrew Hartford discovered the Corona Aurora. Moltor set out to obtain the jewels of the Corona Aurora, before Flurious could, whom he held a grudge against. He attacked Andrew Hartford to try and get the crown, setting off a volcano after getting what he thought was the crown. It was actually a clever fake, but Moltor captured Andrew and the real crown and tried to make the explorer help him get the jewels. However the rangers arrived and saved Andrew, destroying a monster Moltor sent against them. Flurious confronted the fire being, demanding the crown, and they fought, ending in a tie and agreed to be enemies.

At one point, Moltor tried to gain his brother's respect by creating a device to control weather. However Moltor lost control of it, leaving the Power Rangers to destroy it and Flurious mocked him for his failure. After this, the fire being transformed one of his Lava Lizards into a half-dragon monster named Volcan. In order to make him invincible, Moltor went after a dragon scale that the rangers were also trying to get. After a fight with the rangers, he got the scale and planned to use intense heat to completely empower Volcan. However the rangers interfered and took the scale, destroying Volcan with their new Drill Blaster Weapon.

Later Moltor received a proposal from his brother to join forces since now Kamdor and Miratrix were also looking for the Corona Aurora's jewels. Using two giant robots Moltor was constructing, he and Flurious were able to take down the Rangers and disable their Megazord.

They managed to take Mack, the Red Ranger, prisoner, but he was able to play on their hatred towards each other to make Moltor and Flurious enemies again. He managed to escape with the Megazord and with the other rangers help, destroy Moltor's robots. After this, when Miratrix and Kamdor obtained a parchment that led to the Toru diamond, one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Moltor sent a monster to take care of them.

They managed to bury the monster in a cave and then created monsters of their own, as well as brainwash stunt actors to become their army. Moltor engaged them with his own forces, but the rangers joined the fight and Dax brought in the Transtek Armor. The fire-being and Kamdor teamed up temporarily to fight the armor, but both lost and retreated, with the parchment falling into the ranger's hands.

So as to get the parchment back, Moltor sent Tyzonn, a good alien who he'd turned into a monster, promising to change him back if he served him, to get it back, along with the monster, Bullox. However in the struggle, the most important piece was torn off and ended up in Mack's hands. Moltor sent the two to get the piece, but Tyzonn was convinced to turn against the fire being. He told his former master he wouldn't help him anymore and eventually helped the rangers get the diamond with the rangers restoring him to normal. Later the Lava Lizards retrieved a map to Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, for Moltor from a museum in Norway, but the rangers arrived at the rainforest he met up with them in.

The fire being managed to defeat them and returned to his lair to find Norg, who had left Flurious after the ice being had gotten mad at him. The yeti gave Moltor Chiller stones to let him stay and he commanded Norg to clean his lair, before going to find Mjolnir. After the Rangers arrived, he released the Chillers against them and continued searching for the hammer. Tyzonn and Will caught up with him and Moltor released more Chillers to fight them. Tyzonn went after him and managed to get Mjolnir first, prompting the fire being to engage him and succeeded in taking the hammer. When all the rangers caught up with him and defeated his Lava Lizards, Moltor used Mjolnir to ressurect three Lava Lizards in giant size, more than twice the size of the Drivemax Ultrazord. Tyzonn managed to get the hammer from him and grow the Drivemax Ultrazord to match the Lava Lizards. After his Lizards were defeated, Moltor returned to his fortress, before kicking Norg out for the failure of the Chillers. Later, the rangers were trying to break open the rock that held the next jewel of the Corona Aurora with help from "Thor" (actually Loki in disguise).

Moltor attacked with his Lava Lizards, but the real Thor appeared and the fire being retreated. But after the rangers broke open the stone to find it contained a powerful compass, the Piedra Aztec del Compás, instead, Moltor reappeared and stole it, before teleporting away. His old friend, Blothgaar, arrived and the fire being commanded him to use the compass on the rangers. He succeeded in giving Mack excessive bad luck with the compass and Moltor brought Blothgaar to a suppository of energy to help finish the rangers. The rangers arrived to confront them with Mack bearing numerous good-luck charms from his friends, much to Moltor and Blothgaar's amusement. They didn't help at first and the fire being left while Blothgaar and some Lava Lizards fought the rangers. The rangers emerged victorious due to Mack using the good luck charms, taking the compass, but Moltor returned with an army of Lava Lizards. While Tyzonn battled his minions in the Transtek armor, the fire being fought the rangers himself, eventually retreating. Moltor helped Blothgaar into the energy suppository, growing him to giant size only for the monster to finally be destroyed.

Moltor later contacted the Fearcats and offered them invincible armor, in exchange for defeating the Power Rangers. He gave them a map to the armor, but they weren't interested and mobilized a new giant robot. After their robot failed due to being unable to handle the power, the Fearcats decided to go after the armor. Despite the rangers' interference, they equipped it to the robot, but the rangers still defeated them and took the armor, much to Moltor's disappointment and anger. Soon after this, Moltor, along with Flurious, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats, was called to a meeting by Thrax. He proposed a temporary alliance between them all to destroy their mutual enemies, the Power Rangers. They agreed, since it would leave Earth open for them to plunder for the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Moltor and the rest of the alliance faced off against the rangers and devastated them in the battle, then combined their energies to cut off the team's link to the Morphing Grid, leaving them unable to morph. After the Sentinel Knight teleported the rangers away, Moltor and the others set off to find the crown's jewels. However the Sentinel Knight restored the powers of some previous rangers, who battled the evil alliance in place of the Overdrive Rangers. Moltor and the others talked about the fact that Thrax hadn't kept his promise to get rid of the Power Rangers and were getting suspicious of him. Finally Moltor and the rest of the evil alliance faced off against the Power Rangers in one final battle. However they proved unable to win against two ranger teams and with Thrax's destruction, were defeated by one final blast from the group, before severing their ties.

Some time after this, Molltor was working on another robot that was powered by one of Flurious' gyro generators, which he got from the Fearcats. However it didn't work and he confronted them about this, but they said they'd kept their part of the deal and told him to find another way. Moltor and the Fearcats attacked the city, luring the rangers into a trap, and successfully captured Ronny and Will, as well as the Sentinel Sword. The Fearcats got angry about taking Will, saying he could be a liability and Moltor agreed to destroy him. Will and Ronny managed to escape their bonds, but the Fearcats recaptured Ronny, who'd stayed to give Will a chance to escape. The Fearcats brought her to the energy harnessing device and Moltor plugged the Sentinel Sword into a converter that would turn the Sentinel Knight evil or destroy him. Moltor activated the device and started draining Ronny's energy, eventually gaining enough for his robot. He got in a brief fight with the Fearcats when he left to activate his robot before Ronny was completely drained. Moltor faced off against the rangers' Zords with help from a now evil Sentinel Knight and a fleet of his Lavadactyls. He managed to devastate them, even blasting the Drivemax Ultrazord into its individual zords. However the rangers struck back with their new Battlefleet zords and suddenly Moltor's robot ran out of energy, forcing him to retreat. He began draining more energy, telling the Fearcats the energy draining machine worked too slowly. However Moltor noticed Will and Norg approaching on a monitor and sent Lava Lizards to attack them.

Will managed to fight them off and infiltrate Motlor's fortress, only to be confronted by the fire being himself. They fought and Will won with use of his Drive Slammer, then freed Ronny and Moltor used what energy he'd gathered to mobilize his robot. The rangers used the Battlefleet Megazord to fight him and managed to destroy his robot, forcing Moltor and the Fearcats to retreat. Moltor later retrieved the Root of Hesper to keep it out of the hands of the Fearcats, but was confronted by Ronny and Mack. He and his Lava Lizards engaged them and Moltor was eventually defeated by the sudden arrival of Dax. The Fearcats arrived, taking the root and taunting the fire being, as well as the other villains who'd gotten other relics the cats were after, but had lost them to the aliens.

They watched as the Fearcats summoned the being, Agrios, then defeated the rangers, trashing the rangers' Zords. Moltor and the others watched Mack in the Flashpoint Megazord have a rematch with Agrios, angered that the Fearcats would make them their servants when they won. But when the Fearcats lost, Moltor contacted Flurious, saying out he would claim the gems, only for the ice being to demand that his brother join him, but he refused.

Moltor was watching the rangers as they discovered the location of the last Corona Aurora jewel and that they needed a key to get to it. However his volcano fortress began growing unstable, Flurious' doing with use of the Corona Aurora jewel in his possession.

Moltor pursued the rangers to Japan and confronted them with the monster, Magmador. They fought and the fire being almost managed to get the key, but it burrowed underground, forcing Moltor to try and find it again. Magmador used his tentacles to search for the key and brought his master to where it would appear, but the rangers arrived. Another fight ensued and the rangers destroyed Magmador but he revived in giant form and was engaged by the Sentinel Knight. While his monster fought the Sentinel Knight and Tyzonn in the Flashpoint Megazord, Moltor battled the other rangers. Magmador was destroyed, just as the key appeared, but before the fire being could get it, Will took it. After being badly weakened by an attack by Will, Moltor retreated to his crumbling lair and marshaled his Lava Lizards for a final attempt to get the jewel. Suddenly Will arrived to take the crown and the fire being and his Laca Lizards engaged him as the volcano started to erupt. Moltor was stuck down as the volcano exploded, but escaped and went to Flurious with the crown and Vella, Tyzonn's wife. At first his brother treated him kindly, but he simply froze Moltor, then shattered him to pieces.

Flurious.

Flurious's past is unknown. When he and Moltor were children, Flurious broke Moltor's little red sled, much to his brother's dismay. He is extremely argumentative, short-tempered, cantankerous, and irritable, attacking Norg at the slightest provocation. He was the first of the two brothers to openly declare hostilities, attacking Moltor for the Corona Aurora and declaring "it's every man for himself" afterwards. He is heavily disdainful, opprobrious, and vituperative for his brother (Flurious considers himself the smarter and more handsome one), laughing at his misfortunes and openly calling him to insult his intelligence. He always thinks of Moltor as incompetent, and gets easily annoyed when Moltor fails, although he fails too. One can infer from the verbal exchanges of the two siblings that Flurious is the older brother, though this was never stated onscreen.

Following his release from his prison, Flurious took over Norg's ice cave and enslaved the yeti, and has been regretful ever since. He has tried several times to make Norg either useful - such as finding the Fearcat's base and making him run away - or leave, but with no luck.

At one point, Flurious went to Moltor's base, suggesting that with Miratrix and Kamdor searching for the jewels, it was time for the two brothers to put their differences aside and work together. They did manage to beat the Megazord with the cyborg-zords Moltor built, and capture Mack in the process. Mack used their own suspicions and past issues to set them against each other, and at the end of the episode, they were fighting once more.

Flurious is one of the least active of the villains, and has had the least success as a result. He originally tended to not search for the jewels, and just wait for Moltor to find them so he could steal them. However with the Fearcats' debut, his way of thinking soon changed. He briefly attempted to work with other villains: he brought back the Fearcats as cyborgs with his gyro technology, intending for them to work for him, and teamed up with Kamdor to find the Cannon of Ki Amuk. This backfired when the Fearcats turned on him near-instantly and stole one of his robots, and Kamdor and Flurious fell out over whose fault it was. All three villains battled each other as a result, and - aside from Thrax's alliance - this was the last Flurious has tried working with others. The only exception since then came when the Fearcats were destroyed, and Flurious made a one-chance offer to Moltor to work for him; though it is unlikely that he thought his brother would actually take him up on the offer. Flurious gets his hands on the third jewel of the Corona Aurora, thanks to Norg. However, he is also very unappreciative and thoughtless towards the poor Yeti. Flurious uses his jewel to destroy Moltor's lair, then destroys Moltor by luring him to his lair and taking the Corona Aurora before freezing him solid and shattering him. Using the combined power of the blue sapphire and the crown, Flurious was able to locate the rangers' base where the remaining jewels were hidden.

In the final episode, "Crown and Punishment", Flurious gets the rest of the jewels for the crown but the Rangers attack his forces before he can put it on. He freezes the city, and the rangers freeze during mid-morph. The Rangers escape because of this, and Flurious puts on his crown, transforming into an immensely powerful form. The Rangers manage to use teamwork to fight him back but he responds by growing giant sized. The Rangers combat him with the Super Drivemax Megazord and Battlefleet Megazord but he quickly defeats the Zords, then shrinks back down to human size and he sends out a huge army of Chillers. He comments that no mere human can defeat him. Mack says he isn't human, and while the other rangers take on the Chillers Mack becomes the Red Sentinel Ranger, and he uses everything he has to defeat Flurious. After he is beaten the crown falls on the ground and he reverts to his original form. Flurious refuses to admit defeat and goes after the crown, only for Mack to stop him and use all of his powers left to finally destroy Flurious with an energy beam and save the world.

* * *

Qin: Geez! Those two are dangerous!

Lana: No kidding. I use Ice.

Lola: And I use fire but we don't complain.

Bobo: Ok, I've heard of fire and ice being opposites. But those two having a feud is ridiculous!

Me: No kidding.

Mack: Nico, we heard on the news about what Ricky Beamer said.

Nico: And I'm guessing you disagree with him?

Ronny: Of course we do! We know you would never let anything bad happen to anyone who's not a bad guy

Rose: He was just saying that because you backed him into a corner.

Will Aston: Besides, how wer you supposed to know that Qin's parents were about to be killed by the Russian mob.

Andrew Hartford: Nico, take it from someone who's made some bad mistakes in his lifetime. It's ok to make mistakes. What matters is that you learn from them.

Nico: Thanks, guys.

Crumplezone: If I knew that Ricky was gonna say all that, I would've pounded his face in!

Me: We all would Crumplezone.

We later went back to the estate.

* * *

We were watching TV and reading books. Then the alarm sounded.

Me: Uh oh.

We got a video call from General Thornton, commander of the U.S. Governments BGY Project.

Me: General Thornton. (Salutes) It's an honor to meet you sir.

General Thornton: You too J.D. We've heard so much about you and all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. But I'm afraid we got some big problems.

Me: What's wrong sir?

General Thornton: The Legion Ex Machina, an organization of robots trying to destroy all of Neutronic City has somehow created their own Big Guy and it is heading over to Quark Industries.

Me: This is bad. We're on our way sir!

We headed out for Neutronic City, Maine.

* * *

NEUTRONIC CITY, MAINE

* * *

We arrived in Neutronic City and we saw a fight happening on top of the roof of Quark Tower.

Me: Looks like a huge fight is brewing.

We saw the Legion's version of the BGY-11 called the 11X fighting a little boy robot called Rusty the Boy Robot.

Me: Whoa! What a battle!

I turned on my computer eyes and it analyzed everything about the 11X. It was a true robot and was built by the Legion Ex Machina to destroy the Original Big Guy and gain access to all of the country's and Quark's classified military data and protect humankind from all threats except those from the Legion.

Me: Whoa! This version of the Big Guy is terrible! I got this guys.

I snapped my fingers and grew to the size of the 11X.

The 11X had its shoulder blaster ready to fire at Rusty.

11X: Toodle-oo tinker toy.

I tapped the 11X on the shoulder.

Me: No one hurts robots on my watch!

I punch him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall of the roof building. I grab the blaster and rip it off and threw him and he rebounded and I punched him in the face and headbutt him and knocked him down. I did a pile drive and we crashed through the roof and we were plummeting to the ground!

Me: No one disgraces the original Big Guy you cheap ripoff!

Me and 11X: CANDYGRAM!

I fired energy blasts and the 11X fired his machine guns and missiles and they were hitting both of us and exploded with incredible power and we were enveloped in fire as we were plummeting. When we landed we caused a massive explosion of fire that blew all the windows away.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The 11X was out of ammo.

Me: Looks like you're out of ammo.

I was ready to fight him.

I got into a fight stance.

Me: Shall we dance?

11X: Lets.

We went at each other and tore each other apart. I punched his face off and kicked him in the chest and I ripped right arm out. 11X had his buzzsaw ready and he slashed me in the arm and I had blood pouring down my arm and I splashed it onto his arm and melted it off.

11X: Your power is indeed impressive J.D. Knudson. But unlike you I was programmed to destroy people like you. And I have something you don't.

Me: And what is that?

11X: One of these.

His chest opened up and out came a super powerful particle cannon!

Me: A Microfusion Particle Cannon!

I got up and he fired and I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave and it overpowered his blast and went into the cannon and overloaded it.

11X: For the love of...

He exploded into a massive fiery pile of scrap metal.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The 11X was completely destroyed.

Me: No one ruins the Big Guy's image.

The Real Big Guy then landed by me.

Big Guy: Thanks for that J.D. You did really well.

Me: Thanks Big Guy. It's an honor to meet you.

Rusty: It's an honor to meet you guys!

Me: You too Rusty.

I returned to my normal size and my wounds healed.

Dr. Erica Slate then came.

Dr. Slate: Thank you for saving us J.D.

Me: No problem Dr. Slate. It's a pleasure to meet you in person.

Dr. Slate: You too. Lets get the 11X to the lab for analysis.

Me: No problem.

* * *

Later we ran some analysis on the 11X and we found out some incredible things.

General Thornton: So you're saying the Legion didn't just eyeball our Big Guy to create their own?

Dr. Slate: Correct. The components of the 11X are identical those of the original BGY.

Garth: Identical. Not counting those artificial intelligence gizmos.

Dr. Slate: Right. Their Big Guy was a true robot. Which means the Legion must've gained access to Dr. Poindexter's original plans and finally made them work.

Me: How is that possible?

Laney: No idea.

Lisa: This Legion Ex Machina is very crafty.

General Thornton: Poindexter took everything with him when he went AWOL. Even we don't have those plans.

Lincoln: These guys sound really dangerous.

Lana: No kidding.

Lola: But who are these Legion guys anyway?

Dr. Slate: They are a dangerous underground organization of robots that want to destroy all of Neutronic City and rule over it with robots.

Me: Lets see what the Legion is. I can now access my database through the satellite uplinks in my device.

I looked them up.

* * *

The Legion ex Machina was invented by Dr. Roland Poindexter. His goal was to create what he perceived as the perfect artificially intelligent robots. Poindexter was successful, but that was also his downfall, and his creations soon turned against him. The Legion placed Poindexter in stasis where they had complete access to his mind. The Legion then built a secret base and began their goal to eradicate mankind.

ARG0-12

ARGO-12 was the first robot that was created by the Legion. Its purpose was to recruit any other robots to join the Legion. It terminated any of them if they refused the offer. It was powered by packs of nuclear energy that Number 6 stole from where he worked. ARGO-12 engaged in a fight with the Big Guy and was almost successful. It ran low on fuel and was given a defective nuclear pack from Rusty, which then resulted in a massive overload. ARGO-12 was then scrapped afterward.

Rebellion

Number 6 (also known as Dr. Gilder) was placed inside Quark Industries as a mole in order to gather information. He harbored bitter feelings toward the CEO, Quark Donovan, for destroying his inventions. Gilder eventually lost his patience and shifted his focus towards killing Donovan. His first attempt was to hack a robot but it was stopped by the Big Guy. He then hacked into Rusty and controlled the boy as an assassin. Dr. Gilder was then stopped when one of Quark's scientists, Dr. Erika Slate, discovered what he was doing. Dr. Gilder chased her to a grinder, lost his skin in the process, and revealed that he was a robot. then fell into the grinder after Big Guy shot him. The Legion took no pity in the demise of Number 6.

ARGO-12000

ARGO-12000 was the Legion's second robot creation. It was a 400ft version of ARGO-12. ARGO-12000 was sent to steal a Micro-Fusion generator that could be used to build more robots like it. The body parts of ARGO-12000 were transported through an underground rail station. The remaining piece, the left hand, was salvaged before construction was complete, but that didn't stop the robot from stealing the micro-fusion generator which was successful. ARGO-12000 headed towards the nearest ocean, but was shot by a beam from its missing hand. It collapsed and went permanently offline. The generator was then recovered.

Stealing Rusty's Brain

The Legion built a machine to steal Rusty's mind. It damaged a dam to draw attention. While it was attacked by the Big Guy, a mechanical orb was released from the backside. The sphere attached to Rusty's head and absorbed his brain waves, which then caused his entire body to go offline. The Legion used the acquired data to access his Rusty's thoughts. Rusty managed to escape their computer network and entered the Internet. Number 4 then chased Rusty throughout the Internet. The pursuit ended at Quark's Digital Archives. Big Guy appeared and intervened: he shot Number 4 into a stream of data. The Legion then spent time and repaired Number 4.

Project NOVA

In order to finish their latest creation, the Legion needed specialized fuel. Their only source was a power plant that manufactured neutrinos. They sent a machine to steal a new kind of neutrinos: anti-tronic neutrinos. As it began to drain the entire supply, it was interrupted by the Big Guy. Rusty then attempted to download data from the machine's archives. Number 4 attempted to use his own strength to counteract Rusty. Both sides then engaged in a mental tug-of-war. The connection ended after Rusty and Number 4 were overwhelmed. Later, it was revealed that their personalities were swapped. Rusty started to build Project NOVA and released it. Rusty went after NOVA and so did Number 4. When they reached the scene, Rusty and Number 4 engaged in another mental tug-of-war. That time, there was a swap between their identities. Rusty took full control of Number 4's body. He then short-circuited NOVA and deactivated his original body. The brain of Number 4 was then acquired by Quark.

Confronting Big Guy

Sometime later, the Legion sent Number 5 to acquire a robot from the Chopshoppers. Number 5 was greeted by the Big Guy upon his arrival. A fight took place where Number 5 had his cybernetic modification as an advantage. His skin was destroyed after he revealed himself as a robot, but he still had the upper hand in the battle. Big Guy used his own body to smash Number 5 into the ground. Number 5 malfunctioned from the impact and was then shot into a tank of cryogenic ice. His existence came to an end when Rusty shattered his frozen body.

Missing Colleague

Quark still had the brain of Number 4, and Donovan's nephew, Pierre, stole it for his science project. He then placed the brain inside a toy robot. Once activated, the toy robot escaped. Unaware of the Legion, Pierre had no idea about the possible consequences. Meanwhile, the Legion made plans to eliminate Number 4 because he became incompetent. As revenge for their betrayal, Number 4 attempted to destroy the entire city. He failed when his auto-safety mechanism was activated by the Big Guy and destroyed his head.

Sabotaged Rusties

The remaining three members of the Legion acquired a household version of Rusty from Quark industries. Using their advanced technology, they redesigned the circuitry. Then they connected the robot into a machine and used it to control every other household version. Their first part of their mission was to replace their own batteries with nuclear packs. The next phase was to shoot green beams at New Tronic City, that would annihilate the inhabitants and allow the Legion the opportunity to build a utopia for robots. They were almost successful, but a bomb destroyed all of the Rusties.

Fake Big Guy

Frustrated by their constant defeats, the Legion built an exact duplicate of the Big Guy. They dubbed it the BGY-11X. The Legion trapped the real Big Guy in a remote desert. During the BGY-11X's time at Quark Industries, the Legion learned the truth: the Big Guy was piloted by a human: Lt. Dwayne Hunter. Despite the efforts of the BGY-11X to act like its counterpart, Rusty became suspicious and found out. The real Big Guy returned after his body and pilot were found. Both the original and the clone then engaged in a brutal fight. The Big Guy won by shooting his arm into the cannon of his opponent.

Abduction

The victory was short lived, however. The Legion then dispatched a clone of the pilot, Lt. Dwayne Hunter. It shot Hunter and sent him directly to the Legion's Headquarters.

Revelation

Upon Hunter's arrival, the Legion introduced themselves. The Legion revealed their creator who was also their prisoner. Poindexter's mind was a source of data. According the Legion, they felt no human emotions and therefore overthrew their creator. Their lack of human emotions led the Legion to believe that mankind was inferior. They felt that Hunter was less inferior, but was more problematic. Then Hunter was placed into stasis.

Downfall

The Legion's Headquarters were soon discovered when Quark found some old schematics. Rusty then promptly flew to the location, saved Hunter, and his presence alerted the Legion. The Legion then engaged in a climatic battle with their enemies. Number 1 equipped himself with blasters; Number 2 utilized his exoskeleton; and Number 3 took control of a giant robot. Poindexter was freed from his prison when the battle started. Poindexter and Rusty were intervened by Number 2. Number 2 then tried to kill Poindexter, but was pulled into a nearby fan which shredded his entire body. Meanwhile, Big Guy and Number 3 were in a fierce fight and were evenly matched. However, Big Guy found a way to defeat his opponent: he pushed Number 3 into a pool of blue acid that melted him. Afterward, Poindexter took cover while Big Guy and Rusty fought Number 1. Number 1 trapped Big Guy and Rusty in a force field and Big Guy lost his left arm in the process. Poindexter then used it to hit a machine which catapulted Number 1 directly into the force field. After Number 1's destruction, the field deactivated. A video message then suddenly appeared and the complex started to self destruct. Big Guy. Rusty, and Poindexter then escaped. During a later conversation, the members of Quark Industries attempt to reassure Poindexter by saying that they had destroyed all six members of the Legion, but Poindexter was struck with a sudden fear as he told them that he had created seven members.

Members

Number 1

The first member who was created and was the last one destroyed. As the leader, Number 1 was in charge of production and tactics. The other members fully respected him. Despite the loyalty, Number 1 took no pity in the death of his own colleagues. Occasionally, he displayed an ironic sense of humor.

Number 2

Number 2's exoskeleton was entirely different from his colleagues. He was first who was destroyed in the Legion's downfall.

Number 3

Number 3 was emotionless and spoke in a flat tone of voice. His eyes were never revealed. He and Number 2 usually agreed about the same matter. Despite his personality, Number 3 was capable of expressing anger. Number 3 was destroyed before Number 1 in the Legion's downfall.

Number 4

Number 4 was the only one who swapped personalities with someone else. He was captured by Big Guy and Rusty.

Number 5

Number 5 was equipped with a visor that shot red lasers. Number 5 was the first member who fought the Big Guy. Despite his smaller size, Number 5 was a formidable combatant. Despite his abilities, Number 5 was the most successful member who severely damaged Big Guy.

Number 6

Number 6 was also known as Dr. Gilder. He was only one with human emotions. Also, he was the only one without cybernetic parts. Number 6's outer appearance was different from his colleagues. He built robots for Quark Industries, but was actually a mole. He was the Legion's first member who was destroyed.

* * *

We were shocked!

Qin: I can't believe they are that dangerous!

Dr. Slate: But this data you have on them is amazing.

Me: It is fascinating.

General Thornton: How did you get this data?

Me: The most important rule we have General is Know Thy Enemy. When we face a bad guy, we have understand how they work, think, feel and operate and find out what their motives are. Wait. The satellites are picking up an audio transmission.

General Thornton: Lets hear it.

I put the transmission on.

Number 1: Your late Number 6.

Number 6: You must appreciate how difficult it is to get here on such short notice Number 1.

Big Guy: That's Dr. Gilder's voice.

Dr. Slate: So Dr. Gilder is in allegiance with the Legion.

Number 1: Perhaps a trial if Quark Security hadn't been increased due to a certain incident.

Number 3: The Legion has gone to great lengths to position you in Quark Industries, Dr. Gilder.

Number 2: It concerns us to see this vendetta of yours jeopardizing that position.

Number 6: But Donovan's destroying my robots! Our robots! There's nothing left of KX-5 but his head!

Number 4: Donovan is insignificant! You are our mole. Our information gatherer.

Number 5: Not an assassin. You must learn to control your emotions Number 6.

Number 6: I understand.

The transmission ended.

Me: That was intense.

Lola: But they all sounded like Lex Luthor when we killed him.

Me: We didn't kill Luthor. His disease did on the way to his prison. But the satellites did pick up where the transmission was coming from and we can now take the fight to the Legion Ex Machina and destroy them all.

Dr. Slate: I know you all can do it.

Me: Lets show those tin cans what happens when Humans and Robots work together.

Dr. Slate: I'm coming with you all.

Me: Are you sure Dr. Slate? This is gonna be incredibly dangerous.

Dr. Slate: I'm positive. I've been ready for helping ever since you all emerged.

Rusty: This is gonna be cool Dr. Slate!

Big Guy: We're gonna be ready for them.

Me: Awesome! The satellites picked up the Radio Transmission from an abandoned hydrogen power plant located 90 miles northeast from here.

Dr. Slate: Then that must be where we need to go.

Me: Lets do it.

Lincoln: Lets get them!

We went after the Legion Ex Machina.

We were heading to their hideout. We arrived at the Power Plant.

Me: Target sighted.

Horsea: Maria, where can I hide while you guys are fighting?

Maria: You can hide in my backpack till the fight's over Horsea.

Horsea: Okay.

She did so.

* * *

Inside the base, the Legion was working.

Number 5: Progress Number 2.

Number 2: Nearing completion.

Then a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the ceiling and a phoenix cry was heard.

We landed in the hideout and it was loaded with all kinds of machines and equipment.

The Legion saw us.

Number 1: Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: So you guys are the Legion Ex Machina.

Number 1: Indeed.

Number 2: How nice of you to pay us a visit.

Nico: You guys all almost look the same.

Me: Not 100%. But right up there.

I looked at them with my data eyes and the data I got on them was amazing.

Me: Whoa! The data on all of you is amazing! You all were built by Dr. Roland Poindexter.

Dr. Slate: Dr. Poindexter built you all.

Number 1: That's right. We are his masterworks.

Number 2: His final creation.

Number 3: A bone for his wounded soul.

Number 1: After the failure of the BGY 11. But our artificial intelligence was so advanced, it overpowered our human emotion grids.

Number 2: Thus with no hard feelings, we overthrew our creator. Confirming the superiority of machine over man.

Number 1: Survival of the fittest.

Me: More like an act of cowardice. So that's how you got ahold of the original plans for the Big Guy. You accessed his brain somehow.

Number 4: Indeed.

Number 5: Say hello to our creator.

They showed a tank and inside it was Dr. Roland Poindexter. He was in a state of suspended animation in a tank full of some kind of water and he was hooked up to all kinds of machines.

Dr. Slate: Poindexter.

Me: You killed him!

Number 1: No. The good doctor is very much alive.

Number 2: Fused with our technology. If he were conscious, we are certain he would appreciate the irony.

Lisa: Ingenious! You all tapped into his grey matter in his neurological network.

Me: Very interesting.

Private: They're identical! What're we looking for?

Skipper: The look of unsustained pure evil!

Number 4: I've got news for you, penguin. We all want to see you heroes get what's coming to you.

Me: And now we've come to stop you once and for all! Lets take them down!

We went at them. We split up into 6 groups and went at them.

* * *

Group 1: Nico, Lori Loud, Hay Lin, Vida Rocca, Rose Ortiz, Girl Jordan, Depth Charge (Beast Wars), Luna Loud, Irma, May and Abby Martin VS Number 6

* * *

Group 1 was facing Number 6 A.K.A. Dr. Gilder.

Nico punched him in the face and he crashed into the wall. Number 6 then ripped off his clothes and artificial skin and they saw that he was a robot far more advanced than what we faced when we faced H.A.R.D.A.C.

Nico: Whoa! He's far more advanced than anything we've ever seen.

Girl Jordan: He sure is much different than the robots we heard about from when we faced H.A.R.D.A.C.

Luna: No kidding dude.

Number 6: You all are stupid fucked up humans!

Nico: Same to you freak! You are an overzealous walking tin can!

Hay Lin: Time for you to be blown by the storm!

Hay lin fired a massive blast of wind and blew him around in a powerful tornado and she threw him into the wall!

Rose Ortiz turned invisible and punched Number 6 in the face and sent him crashing into the wall.

Depth Charge (Beast Wars): Time for you to face the Manta Ray. Depth Charge, MAXIMIZE!

Depth Charge transformed and he fired powerful missiles at Number 6 and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion blew him in half and Girl Jordan, Luna, Irma, May and Abby fired a powerful blast of water and it soaked him and shorted him out and he was sputtering.

Nico: Number 6, you have failed this world!

Number 6 exploded and he was reduced to scrap metal.

KABOOOM!

Lori: That is literally it for him.

Irma: You said it Lori. He gives all robots everywhere a really bad name.

Depth Charge: I agree with you there Irma.

* * *

Group 2: Lola, Taranee, Mack Hartford, Nick Russel, Darcy, Lori Jimenez, Volcana, Sam S.L., Leni Loud, And Michael Munroe VS Number 5

* * *

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire at Number 5 and it hit him and exploded. It burned his jacket and his jacket had a hole in his back revealing his robot back.

Lola: That is gross!

Michael Munroe: No kidding. Lets burn this creep!

Lori J.: Lets!

Lola, Taranee, Lori J., Sam S.L. and Michael fired a massive blast of fire and it hit Number 5 and burned him all over. His burned clothes and artificial skin fell off and he was now in his robot form.

Taranee: Wow! So this is what you look like.

Lola: Incredible!

Darcy: Amazing! I may be a cyborg but even I know how to respect the laws of robotics.

Lori J.: Me too.

Volcana: This is insane. I can't believe Dr. Poindexter built all of you.

Lola: Lets melt him!

They fired a massive blast of fire and lightning and destroyed him.

* * *

Group 3: Luan, Winx Club Stella, Chip Torn, Ronny Robinson, Eddy, Boone Dixon, Lizzy Morris, Lana Loud, Bloom, Lincoln, Will Vandom, Earth, and Shrapnel VS Number 4

* * *

Luan fired a powerful blast of light and burned his face off. They saw his robot face.

Lana: Whoa! He sure is a cool robot!

Lincoln: He sure is far more advanced than what Lisa builds.

Stella (Winx): No kidding.

Ronny Robinson: It's a cool robot though.

Lizzy: I would not want to have him for a science fair project.

Eddy: None of us would.

Luan: He sure lacks SCIENTIFIC ROBOTICS (Laughs) Get it?

Bloom: Love the jokes Luan but now is not the time.

Ronny Robinson used her super speed and punched Number 4 all over the place.

Lincoln: Time to electrocute this robot to death!

Lincoln, Will Vandom, Shrapnel and Boone Dixon fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted Number 4 and he exploded.

KABOOOMMM!

Chip Torn: That's it for him.

Lana: Yep.

* * *

Group 4: Carol, Lynn, Cornelia, Will Aston, Xander Bly, Jillian Gerard, Beast Wars Inferno, Pan and Qin VS Number 3.

* * *

Number 3 was facing Group 4 and he was in a huge robot suit!

Carol fired Godzilla's Atomic Ray and it hit the suit and completely destroyed it.

Jillian Gerard fired a glob of lava and burned his skin off and revealed his robot form.

Carol: Whoa! What an awesome robot.

Lynn: Lisa would love a robot like this.

Xander: (Australian Accent) He sure would Sheila.

Pan: Lets blast this clod into nothing.

Inferno (Beast Wars): Lets do it for the boss! Inferno, TERRORIZE!

He transformed.

They all blasted him and destroyed him.

* * *

Group 5: Brittney Knudson, Brittney Crosby, Roxy (Winx Club), Daggeron, Tyzonn, Lucy Loud, Lucy Dark, Wolfang (Beast Wars) and Oceanus Shenron VS Number 2.

* * *

Group five was facing Number 2. He was an interesting robot with long telescoping arms.

Brittney K.: Lets see how you like this!

Brittney fired a powerful blast of dark energy and blew him in half.

It was a powerful and explosive fight.

Wolfang: Lets see him survive this. Wolfang, MAXIMIZE!

Wolfang transformed and he fired grabbed one of Number 2's arms and tied it to one of his grappling hooks and he fired it and it sent him going into the fan and it ripped him to shreds and he exploded.

Brittany Crosby: That was very clever.

Oceanus Shenron: It sure was. That was really clever.

Lucy Loud: He just hit the fan.

Daggeron: Good riddance.

Tyzonn: Lets help J.D. deal with the last one.

* * *

Group 6: J.D., Varie, Lisa Loud, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Madison Rocca, Dax Lo, Sakura Avalon, Jared Knudson, Linka Loud, Laney Loud and Lily Loud VS Number 1.

* * *

Group 6 was facing Number 1.

Me: It's just you and us now Number 1.

Number 1: Indeed. Now you will die.

Then he had 2 powerful energy blasters pop out of his back and he was ready.

Me: Lets dance.

I ignited my lightsaber and he fired red energy blasts at us and I deflected them with my lightsaber. We fired energy blasts, nucleoproton blasts and so much more. It was a massive firefight and it was blowing much of the entire hideout apart. We were firing energy blasts and more and we were tearing him apart.

Eddy: (fires at Number One's guns) Let's see how your firepower fairs against mine!

Eddy blew his blasters apart with his blasters.

Me: Lets blow him apart with our teamwork and final smashes!

Xander: Right mate!

Xander went into his Mystic Muscles form and Will had his Drive Slammer.

Xander Bly and Will Aston: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC SUPERSLAM!

They ran fast and rammed Number 1 with devastating force!

Mack had his Drive Lance ready and Nick had his Magi Staff in Sword mode.

Mack Hartford and Nick Russel: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC PHOENIX SLASH!

They slashed Number 1 with a powerful blade of red fire energy.

Vida fired a powerful blast of pink energy from her Magi Staff and Rose fired a massive blast of energy from her Drive Geyser.

Vida Rocca and Rose Ortiz: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC BUTTERFLY BARRAGE!

Their blasts combined and turned into a powerful barrage of energy bomb butterflies and they hit Number 1 all over.

Ronny Robinson had her Drive Claws ready and Chip Thorn had his Magi Staff in Crossbow mode.

Ronny Robinson and Chip Thorn: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC GARUDA SLASH!

Ronny Robinson slashed Number 1 and Chip fired numerous yellow blasts of energy.

Madison fired powerful blasts of blue energy from her Magi Staff and Dax fired a powerful blast of wind from his Drive Vortex.

Madison Rocca and Dax Lo: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC MERMAID VORTEX!

The blasts combined and turned into a spirit mermaid with wings and it slammed into Number 1 and exploded.

Daggeron: Lets get him!

Daggeron fired a massive blast of solar light from his Laser Lamp and Tyzonn fired a massive blast of Mercury energy from his Drive Detector.

Daggeron and Tyzonn: OVERDRIVE MYSTIC SOLAR SYSTEM BURN!

The blasts combined and turned into the Sun and the planet Mercury and they slammed into Number 1 and exploded.

Trailbreaker: Time for some heavy firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his abilities 100-fold as well as enabled him to fire powerful blasts of lightning from his eyes.

Bobo Haha: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and he formed a powerful energy sword in his hand.

Trailbreaker and Bobo Haha: LIGHTNING ENERGYFORCE SLASH!

Trailbreaker fired a powerful blast of lightning and it merged with his sword and he slashed Number 1.

Crumplezone: Lets get this clod! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his shoulder cannons popped out.

Lasher: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Symbiote Powers 100-fold.

Crumplezone and Lasher: SUPER CRUMPLECANNON SPEARBURST!

Crumplezone fired his shoulder cannons and Laser fired numerous stars made of Symbiote matter and they hit Number 1 and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets finish this clod!

Dr. Slate: I'll start us off. NUCLEOPROTON BLASTWAVE!

Dr. Slate fired a massive blast of Nucleoproton Energy and it hit Number 1 and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Rusty: Sure-a-shootin ready for this! NUCLEOPROTON FIRESTORM!

Rusty fired a massive blast of Nucleoproton energy and it hit Number 1 all over and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Hawkgirl: Lets see how he likes Thanagarian Metal. THANAGAR SUPERSLAM MACE!

Hawkgirl charged up her mace and slammed it onto Number 1 with devastating force. Blowing him in half.

Big Guy: Time to finish him for good. SUPER WEAPONBARRAGE FIRESTORM!

Big Guy fired all his weapons from his arms and head and let all hell loose on Number 1 and blew him apart into nothing. Number 1 was dead.

Me: YEAH!

Nico: Legion Ex Machina, you have failed this universe!

Qin: And then some.

Then we saw another robot, Number 7, getting away.

Lola: Number 7 is getting away!

Hawkgirl: Let him go. Us killing the others is enough for today.

Me: Yep.

Lana: And we rescued Dr. Poindexter too.

Then a computer image appeared and it was a message from the Legion Ex Machina.

Number 1: (On Computer) If you are viewing this message, it would seem we have no doubt met our demise.

Number 2: (On Computer) How unfortunate.

Number 3: (On Computer) However, be assured that you shall not scrutinize our technology.

Number 1: Or escape.

Then the whole place was rumbling!

Me: This whole place is gonna blow!

We got out of there fast as the whole base went up in flames and massive explosions. The Legion Ex Machina was defeated and we would face Number 7 when the time came. Nico caught a Comfey and Oranguru.

Rusty: (To the viewers) Never mess with the laws of robotic or you will answer to us!

Me: You got that right Rusty.

We moved Neutronic City to Gotham Royal York and made it into a plant city like the rest. And we placed Neutronic City under our protection.

Nico was talking to the Operation Overdrive Rangers boss Mr. Andrew Hartford.

Nico: (to Andrew Hartford) You want us to beam your mansion next to ours?

Andrew Hartford: I would like that Nico.

We beamed his mansion to Gotham Royal York.

THE END

* * *

Another fanfiction complete and an evil organization destroyed.

Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot was one of my favorite shows from back when I was a kid. From September 18th, 1999 to March 5th, 2001 it was so cool! It's a shame it couldn't continue because after the last episode it left us with a massive cliffhanger! What a rip! But it was still a great show! This chapter is also a tribute to famous Gunnery Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps, R. Lee Ermey, who is one of the most famous sergeants of the Marines. He was a tough one and he will always be remembered.

R.I.P. R. Lee Ermey - March 24th, 1944 to April 15th, 2018. (PLAYS TAPS)

NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Big Guy and Rusty is owned by Dark Horse Entertainment, Columbia-TriStar Entertainment, Adelaide Productions, Frank Miller and Geof Darrow


	843. Battle for Dinosaur Leadership

Over at Lake Superior, we were going fishing. Nothing is more satisfying than spending some bonding time than going fishing.

Maria: Ready to go fishing, Horsea?

Horsea: You know I am Maria.

We were fishing. We had bait, rods and more.

Kira: Hey Lana can you give me another worm?

Lana had eaten all the worms and she slurped them into her mouth.

Lana: Sorry. All out.

Me: Oh Lana.

Penny M. was catching a lot of fish.

Sandman (to Penny): How are the fish, Penny?

Penny M.: Really biting daddy.

Thunderblast: I'll use my vehicle mode to catch more fish.

Nico: Go for it Thunderblast.

She turned into her speedboat mode and caught a lot of fish.

Qin: Hey J.D. can I ask you a question?

Me: Sure Qin.

Qin: I heard you all had a hated kid named Chandler Henderson.

Laney: You would hate him Qin. He was the worst ever kid ever.

Me: He hated everything and he wanted nothing more than to see the entire world burn.

I revealed his history and went over everything that happened during the events of Laney's Revenge, The Nature Sisters Cometh and Bully Dinosaurs VS Were-dogs.

Qin gasped in sheer horror!

Qin: I can't believe that kid! He was a monster!

Optimus Prime: I don't know who's worse. Chandler or Megatron.

Me: Chandler was a malicious, maniacal psychopath and he got what he deserved.

Tuck: (French Accent) And Chandler's spirit isn't in the Book of Vile Darkness becuase...

Nicole: Because he's not worth it. Besides, I admit that we do need at least one villain roaming around to keep the balance of good and evil intact.

Roll: (French Accent) Fair enough.

Lincoln: Chandler got a sick thrill out of making people suffer.

Laney: But he got what was coming to him. Death.

Nico: Chandler Henderson has failed this world in life and in death. We sent him into the Ghost Zone for all eternity.

Then a massive fish pulled my line!

Me: WHOA! I GOT A WHOPPER!

Varie: It's a really big one!

Ed came and helped.

Ed: IT'S A FIGHTER EDDY!

I was pulling it in and the fish jumped out of the lake water and it was a giant White Sturgeon!

Me: Whoa! It's a huge White Sturgeon!

Nico: That is the biggest fish I've ever seen!

Lana: Unbelievable!

Lisa: Fascinating specimen!

Lori: That's the legendary fish MOBY NICO! No one his ever been able to catch him!

Me: WOW! What a fish! Lets reel it in!

We did so! It put up quite a fight and it was a tough one. We pulled it in and it was a ginormous white sturgeon as big as a whole bus!

Me: Whoa! What a fish!

Nico: That is a huge fish!

Lisa: What an amazing catch!

Kira: Unbelievable! I've never seen a fish this big!

We called a news crew and got our picture taken with the legendary fish. It was a fish that was so elusive that no one has ever been able to him. We became the first ever people to ever catch Moby Nico!

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching one of my favorite Disney Movies: Dinosaur. From the year 2000.

* * *

Millions of years ago in a nearby breeding ground, a Carnotaurus ambushes an infant Parasaurolophus after it accidentally attracts its attention, triggering a stampede which forces an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest which is crushed by the pursuing predator and eventually kills a Pachyrhinosaurus. One surviving egg, after being removed from the nest by an Oviraptor and lost in a river following a fight with another, journeys through several dinosaur terrains via the flight of a Geosternbergia before ending up on a faraway island populated by lemurs. Plio, the daughter of their leader, Yar, names the hatchling Aladar and raises him as her adopted son, much to Yar's initial objections.

Years later, a fully grown Aladar and the lemurs take part in a mating ritual, where his friend Zini is unable to achieve a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, they are interrupted when a gigantic meteor crashes into the Earth, creating an explosion-like tsunami that destroys the island and spreads countless exploding fireballs. However, Aladar, along with Plio, Zini, Yar, and Suri flee and survive by leaping across the sea towards the mainland. They look back at their ruined home and mourn for the loss of their loved ones before deciding to move on.

While crossing deserted wastelands, the group are attacked by a pack of Velociraptors. After escaping from them, the family encounter a massive herd of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodons named Kron, who is their leader and his lieutenant Bruton, during a journey to the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor. After the herd stop to spend the night, Aladar and the lemurs befriend some members of the herd including Baylene, an elderly Brachiosaurus who is the last of her kind, her friend Eema, a Styracosaurus and Url, her pet dog-like Ankylosaurus. The next morning, the herd begin to journey across the desert and after walking for hours, finally reach a lake they have relied on for past trips. It appears to be dried up and Kron orders the herd to move on until Aladar and his friends discover water buried under the surface, thereby saving the herd from dehydration.

Later that evening, Kron's sister Neera, impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, begins to have a relationship with him. Meanwhile, two Carnotaurus follow the herd's tracks and begin hunting them for food. Bruton and an Iguanodon scout search for water in a canyon, but are ambushed and attacked by the Carnotaurus. Bruton manages to escape, but the scout is killed and devoured. Bruton warns Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd in a panicked flurry. Kron picks up the pace and starts to evacuate the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, and the elderly dinosaurs behind while the Carnotaurus are in pursuit some distance away.

During a storm, the group encounter Bruton, who was left to defend himself against the Carnotaurus after he was abandoned by Kron, before deciding to take shelter in a cave to spend the night. Later that night, the Carnotaurus pair enter the cave and attack the group, but Bruton intervenes and is able to fight off the predators while giving Aladar and the others time to escape. Bruton sacrifices himself by triggering a cave-in, crushing him and one of the Carnotaurus under falling debris. However, the other larger Carnotaurus survives unharmed and leaves the cave to resume its hunt for the rest of the herd. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave, but unfortunately reach a dead end and Aladar loses hope. The others convince him to try and keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same and together, the group smash through the dead end until they finally find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. While exploring, Eema finds a large wall of boulders blocking the original entrance to the valley.

Realizing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to rescue them, although he is pursued by the surviving Carnotaurus along the way. Aladar soon catches up with Kron, Neera, and the herd just as they were about to climb the wall and suggests a safer way to the valley due to a sheer drop on the other side that would kill the herd. However, Kron selfishly refuses to listen and jealous of Aladar becoming leader, starts to attack him. The two Iguanodons end up fighting each other with Aladar getting injured in the brawl, but before Kron can deliver the final blow, Neera knocks her brother aside, saving Aladar's life as she comes to his aid. The herd eventually turn against Kron and abandon him, deciding that they should help Aladar lead them to the Nesting Grounds the safer way.

As they prepare to leave, Aladar and the others find themselves cornered as the Carnotaurus appears and confronts them, making the herd panic and causing Kron to realize that Aladar had led the carnivore right to them. However, Aladar rallies Neera and the herd to stand together and they stun the predator by unleashing bellows at it in order to get past. The Carnotaurus senses weaker prey and discovers Kron, where it starts to pursue him to the top of a cliff while Neera and Aladar follow it. When Kron eventually reaches a sheer drop that Aladar had warned him about, he realizes that the latter was right and tries to defend himself against the Carnotaurus, but the large theropod quickly overpowers Kron and mortally wounds him. As it prepares to finish Kron off, Neera saves her brother by assaulting the carnivore, but is quickly overwhelmed. However, Aladar intervenes and fights against the Carnotaurus, until the cliff it is standing on crumbles beneath it due to its weight, sending the theropod plummeting to its death into the ravine and onto the rocks below. Kron dies from his wounds and Neera mourns for the loss of her brother while Aladar comforts her.

Now as the new leader, Aladar leads the herd through the cave as a route to the Nesting Grounds where they finally find sanctuary. Some time later, a new breed of dinosaurs hatch and among them are Aladar and Neera's children. The lemurs find more of their kind and the group all begin a new life together in their new home.

* * *

We saw the meteor slam into the Earth and it was unbelievable! We were shocked and it was awesome that Aladar and the Lemurs got out.

We saw the movie and it was awesome! We cheered wildly!

Me: That was so awesome!

Littlefoot: It was so cool!

Ducky: Oh yes, yes, yes.

Cera: But that guy Kron was a major jerk.

Chomper: I can't believe he was that bad.

Littlefoot: That Carnotaurus was even bigger then the first one that we fought!

Me: It sure was Littlefoot.

Aylene C.: The one we fought was a tough one.

Me: No kidding.

Lola: It sure was. But that one wasn't nearly as tough as that one in the movie.

Naruto: No kidding.

Aylene C.: But I think that Kron was the worst dinosaur ever.

Strut: I agree with you Aylene. He makes all good brothers look like a joke. No offense Lincoln.

Lincoln: None taken Strut.

Me: But what he was doing to Aladar and the heard was awful. And that pass into the nesting grounds was blocked off.

Nico: No kidding.

Me: Sora did you ever go to the world of Dinosaur?

Sora: Yes. We were there and it was beautiful.

Riku: For all of us actually.

Kairi: Yeah.

Me: So it's one of the worlds we haven't covered. Let me see here.

I looked it up on the computer and we saw that the world of Dinosaur is actually an alternate Planet Earth set in the age of Dinosaurs, back 69 million years ago.

Me: Wow! It's an alternate Earth from 69 million years ago. Lets head into the Simulator and check it out and take Kron's leadership away.

Aylene C.: I have a feeling I'm gonna like where this is going.

Me: Lets head into the Simulator.

We did so.

* * *

We got ready to head into the Simulator. We were ready for action.

The simulator activated and we found ourselves in the world of Dinosaur from 2000. It was set 69 million years ago and we were on the island of the lemurs.

Me: Wow! Here we are on Earth, 69 million years ago.

Nico: Wow! It's just as beautiful and adventurous as the Land Before Time.

Aylene C.: It sure is.

Then we saw Aladar and the Lemur's playing.

Aladar: That was so fun guys.

Sora: Hey Aladar!

Aladar saw us.

Aladar: Sora, Donald, Goofy!

Suri: It's so good to see you all!

Zini: You guys have changed a lot!

Sora: We sure have!

Aladar: Who are all your friends?

We introduced ourselves.

Aladar: It's an honor to meet all of you.

Siri: Same here.

Me: You two Aladar.

Then a meteor shower began.

Me: Look at that.

Lana: Whoa!

Siri: What are they?

Aladar: I don't know.

Me: It's a meteor shower. It's a magnificent spectacle.

Then ducks flew over us.

Yar: Something is wrong?

Then we saw a huge meteor! It was as big as a mountain and bright as the sun as it was falling towards the Earth! Then it slammed into the planet with devastating force and a massive fiery mushroom cloud explosion lit up the sky!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Whoa!

Lana: Unbelievable!

Then we saw the shockwave coming.

Me: Shockwave coming! Brace for impact!

We braced ourselves and we felt the enormous power of the impact!

Laney: Whoa! What power!

Lola: And it's gonna get worse! Look!

We saw countless small fireballs explode out of the base of the mushroom cloud and they were scattering all over and the explosions were coming right at us!

Me: Everyone stay close!

I formed a huge force field bubble around us and it protected us as we were heading away from the island! The explosions destroyed it.

Me: Wow! That was a close one.

Plio: It sure was. But thank you all for saving us.

Me: No problem Plio. Thank goodness you're all safe.

Naruto: That was an epic escape.

Me: It sure was. Sorry about your island home Yar.

Yar: It's all right J.D. But thank you all for saving us.

Me: It's what we do. But we'll give you all a new home on our Earth.

Plio: We would like that very much J.D.

We were searching the planet and we found a huge herd of Dinosaurs!

Me: Whoa!

Aylene C.: What a huge herd.

We saw lots of dinosaurs. Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Iguanodon, Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus, Maiasaura and so much more. They were all plant-eating dinosaurs.

Lana: This is a huge herd.

Fu: It's amazing.

Littlefoot: It's amazing and big.

Cera: This is a lot of dinosaurs.

Me: Lets go see.

We saw leading the herd was the Iguanodon Tyrant, KRON!

* * *

When Aladar and his lemur family have just narrowly escaped from a pack of hungry and carnivorous Velociraptors, a sandstorm blows up, impairing their sight. Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts at him to stay out of his way. When the sandstorm settles, the herd soon stops to rest, and Aladar meets the two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema (who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercifully to the Nesting Grounds), so when Kron walks by Aladar asks her "What's his problem?". Strangely enough here, despite having met before, Aladar cannot immediately remember who Kron is until Eema reminds him.

Aladar soon stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs who are having trouble keeping up, to which Kron sarcastically replies "Let the weak set the pace? Now there's an idea.". He then tells Aladar to leave the thinking to him and to watch himself, to which Kron's sister named Neera replies to Aladar, "Don't worry, that's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are.".

The next day as the herd is traveling to get to the lake, Kron tells his second-in-command named Bruton to give orders that the herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone, they are on their own. Kron and Bruton then continue to drive the herd unmercifully across the hot sunny desert, losing a couple of members in the process, until they finally reach the lake.

However, when Kron reaches the top, he and the rest of the herd are shocked to see that the lake is a dry bed caused by the destructive fireball earlier in the film because there is no water here. Bruton appears by his side and tells him that the rain might have possibly collected somewhere else, and asks him "What do you want us to do?". Kron tells Bruton to take a scout with him and check the whole perimeter. When he reminds the herd that they are just a few days away from the nesting grounds, he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this lacking water, they will lose at least half of the herd, to which Kron replies that they then save the half that deserves to live. Luckily for everyone, Aladar finds water by having Baylene press down on her foot, causing water to seep up out of the ground. Far from grateful, Kron pushes his way into it and drinks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Soon afterward, however, Kron and the herd rested for the night.

In the meantime, Bruton and his scout named Creto were assaulted by the two Carnotaurus during their search for water, and only Bruton escapes with severe wounds. As Kron watches the herd sleep (and suspiciously eyes Aladar and Neera becoming closer), Bruton returns and informs him that the Carnotaurus are coming, but Kron is shocked and angrily berates him for leading them to their location.

As Kron moves the herd, Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they do not move, they will catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones won't make it, to which Kron says that their deaths will slow down the predators and allow the rest of the herd to escape. Refusing to let the old ones be sacrificed like this, Aladar tries to stop the herd, but Kron furiously pushes him down and warns him that if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url, making sure that they at least can leave the dry lake bed at their own pace.

Kron continues to push the herd on unmercifully through the desert until they finally reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds, and discover to their horror that it has been blocked by a landslide. Neera suggests that they will find a way around the rock wall, but Kron tells her that the herd will climb over it the next morning. Next morning, sure enough, as he had promised, Kron orders the herd to start climbing the wall, which they do until Aladar returns, telling Kron to get the herd out of there because a Carnotaurus is coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. He also tells him that the herd cannot get over the rocks because there is a sheer drop on the other side. Kron stubbornly refuses to listen, and Aladar eventually yells that Kron is going to kill the herd, and attempts to lead the herd out of the canyon. However, Kron becomes enraged and says that they are staying with him. He violently attacks Aladar, but then gets knocked to the ground by him twice. He then throws sand in his eyes, scratches him across his chest with his spiked thumb, knocks him into the ground, and almost kills him by delivering a deadly strike until when Neera pushes her brother away from him. After that, Aladar's life was eventually saved by Neera in the process. Before Kron's eyes, she and the herd abandoned him and proceeded to follow Aladar out of the canyon.

At that moment, the ferocious Carnotaurus appears and charges at the herd. Kron begins climbing the hill, and in a last attempt to regain leadership, urges the herd to do the same, accusing Aladar of leading the dangerous predator right to them. However, Aladar and the herd all manage to stand their ground together and bellow their way past the savage beast, while Kron stupidly continues up the hill, determined to prove Aladar wrong. Though foiled by the herd, the Carnotaurus sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him, while Neera and Aladar follow in order to help him. Kron manages to reach the top, only to discover that Aladar was right about the sheer drop, and is promptly cornered by the Carnotaurus. Kron tries his best to fight the Carnotaurus, but the aggressive beast then bites into his back and throws him against a rock, mortally wounding him.

Just before he could finish him, Neera and Aladar come and knock the Carnotaurus off of the cliff. It may be possible that Kron reforms slightly as he tries to fight the Carnotaurus, but he eventually dies of his horrific injuries after the battle, as Neera is left grief-stricken and inconsolable when she discovers his corpse after the Carnotaurus has been killed. Despite everything that he had already done, since he may have tried to reform, Neera is deeply saddened by Kron's death, as he was still her brother, but is comforted by Aladar before they depart for the Nesting Grounds.

* * *

Me: That's Kron.

Sora: Yep. And with him was Bruton.

Me: Lets go.

We caught up with the herd and everyone saw us. They were happy to see us again.

Eema: Good to see all of you again!

Sora: You too Eema.

Baylene: My goodness how you have grown.

Goofy: It feels like forever Baylene.

Bruton: Good to see you again Sora.

Sora: Same to you Bruton.

We introduced ourselves.

Eema: It's an honor to meet you all.

Me: You too Eema.

Aylene C.: I'm glad we came.

Neera: My brother is a jerk. He won't listen to us.

Me: We know Neera. But we're here to help you all. Lets get to work.

Kron then came.

Sora: Hello Kron.

Kron: So the keyblader has returned.

Me: And so has his friends, Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Optimus Prime: (to the herd) Do you really want a leader who will lead you to your deaths? Or do you all want a change in leadership?

Kron: (laughs) That's funny. Now, dispose of the idiot!

Optimus Prime: (smirks) You heard him, everyone. Dispose of the idiot!

Static: There's only one thing a tyrant like you is good for now!

Kron: And what would that be?

Spiderman: (smirks) Live bait!

Static fired a blast of lightning and Spiderman fired his webbing.

Static and Spiderman: ELECTRO CAPTURE NET!

The lightning went through the net and entangled Kron.

William: And now we wait.

Me: Yep.

Aladar: I knew we made the right choice of making you guys leaders!

20 minutes later we heard a roar!

Me: Carnotaurus.

Sora: Here it comes.

Aylene C.: Yep.

We then saw CARNOTAURUS!

* * *

Carnotaurus /ˌkɑːrnoʊˈtɔːrəs/ is a genus of large theropod dinosaur that lived in South America during the Late Cretaceous period, between about 72 and 69.9 million years ago. The only species is Carnotaurus sastrei. Known from a single well-preserved skeleton, it is one of the best-understood theropods from the Southern Hemisphere. The skeleton, found in 1984, was uncovered in the Chubut Province of Argentina from rocks of the La Colonia Formation. Carnotaurus is a derived member of the Abelisauridae, a group of large theropods that occupied the large predatorial niche in the southern landmasses of Gondwana during the late Cretaceous. The phylogenetic relations of Carnotaurus are uncertain; it might have been closer to either Majungasaurus or Aucasaurus.

Carnotaurus was a lightly built, bipedal predator, measuring 8 to 9.1 m (26.2 to 29.9 ft) in length and weighing at least 2.24 metric tons (2.20 long tons; 2.47 short tons).3 to 3.5 m (9.8 to 11.5 ft) in height. As a theropod, Carnotaurus was highly specialized and distinctive. It had thick horns above the eyes, a feature unseen in all other carnivorous dinosaurs, and a very deep skull sitting on a muscular neck. Carnotaurus was further characterized by small, vestigial forelimbs and long, slender hindlimbs. The skeleton is preserved with extensive skin impressions, showing a mosaic of small, non-overlapping scales approximately 5 mm in diameter. The mosaic was interrupted by large bumps that lined the sides of the animal, and there are no hints of feathers.

The distinctive horns and the muscular neck may have been used in fighting conspecifics. According to separate studies, rivaling individuals may have combated each other with quick head blows, by slow pushes with the upper sides of their skulls, or by ramming each other head-on, using their horns as shock absorbers. The feeding habits of Carnotaurus remain unclear: some studies suggest the animal was able to hunt down very large prey such as sauropods, while other studies find it preyed mainly on relatively small animals. Carnotaurus was well adapted for running and was possibly one of the fastest large theropods.

A Carnotaurus first appears in the very beginning of the film where a young Parasaurolophus chases a flying lizard into the jungle. It then looks up to where the reptile is, but before it can get close saliva falls on the branch which caused the young dinosaur to look up where the Carnotaur eventually awakens. The young Parasaurolophus starts running out of the jungle which causes attention to many of the herbivorous dinosaurs. As it starts running, the Carnotaur soon bursts out of the trees and starts chasing all the dinosaurs, and eventually kills a Pachyrhinosaurus.

At the middle of the film, two Carnotaurus, the male presumably the same one from the beginning of the film, scare off a pack of Velociraptors. The pair go after the herd in which Aladar and his family and friends are in by following the tracks left behind.

A little later, Bruton and a scout are attacked by the Carnotaurus. Bruton escapes to warn Kron, albeit being injured, as the scout is killed by them. As soon as Bruton tells Kron, he is left behind to fend for himself.

Later as Aladar, his family and friends, and Bruton take shelter from a rainstorm in a cave, the Carnotaurs attack. Bruton comes to the rescue and sacrificing himself by causing a cave-in, although killing the female as the male leaves and apparently roars in rage at the loss of his mate.

After Aladar and company find the Nesting Grounds, Aladar rushes back to warn Kron's herd about the rock pile blocking the main entrance. On the way there, he see a dead dinosaur (Stygimoloch) and soon flees when he hears the Carnotaur coming and eating the Stygimoloch.

Aladar then warns Kron and the herd about the approaching Carnotaur, but Kron doesn't listen to him as he thinks he's leading him right to the herd.

After his battle with Kron, Aladar assumes the herd's leadership, then the Carnotaur arrives and the herd panics. Alader states that they should stand together, or the Carnotaur would pick them off, in which they do and the Carnotaur backs off. Then, the Carnotaur sees Kron and runs after him with Neera and Aladar not far behind. After Kron climbs the rocks and finds a cliff, the Carnotaur and him engage a short fight. Kron fought back the Carnotaur by smacking him with his tail, but he managed to bite him in the back and toss him against a rock, fatally injuring him. As he is about to finish him off, Neera comes and shoves the Carnotaur in an attempt to save her brother, but was easily overwhelmed. Then when the Carnotaur was about to kill Neera, Aladar arrives, but the Carnotaur manages to knock him out by smack him with his tail. But Aladar managed to get back up from the ground and to push the Carnotaur to the edge of the cliff and the Carnotaur's weight causes the cliff ledge to crumple. As the cliff starts to crack, the Carnotaur grabs Aladar and ties to pull him down with him, but fails and the Carnotaur falls off the cliff to his death.

* * *

Me: Carnotaurus. 69 million years of ruthless terror.

Aylene C.: Just like its cousin the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

We saw the Carnotaurus come towards Kron and he was moving and the Carnotaurus saw Kron as lunch.

Me: Here it comes. Almost. Now!

We jumped out and attacked! I punched the Carnotaurus in the face and knocked out one of its teeth. Eema rammed the Carnotaurus with her horns and Baylene slapped it with her tail. Lola and Aylene fired a massive blast of fire and burned it.

Lincoln and Linka fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted him.

Laney then tied him up in nasty bramble vines.

Fu used her incredible speed and power to pummel the Carnotaurus all over the place.

Big Guy: Time to floss some razor sharp teeth!

Big Guy fired his machine guns and missiles and Rusty fired his Nucleoproton Blasters.

Rusty: Awesome!

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze the Carnotaurus.

Lucy Loud fired a powerful blast of black lightning and Luan fired a powerful blast of light and so did Eddy and Lensay and they electrocuted and burned it.

Luna and Sam S.L. fired a powerful blast of water and fire and burned and boiled it.

Leni threw a heavy rock at the Carnotaurus and slammed it into it and Lori blew it around with a massive tornado.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Optimus Prime: Right!

Optimus Prime turned into his Cybertron form.

Optimus Prime: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gold Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and turned his gun into a powerful cannon.

Tuck: Time to Tuck!

Roll: And Roll!

Tuck & Roll: ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Tuck's arm device and it enhanced their pillbug abilities 100-fold.

Optimus Prime and Tuck & Roll: PILLBUG CANNONBALL EXPLOSION!

Tuck & Roll went into Optimus Prime's cannon and Optimus Prime fired them and they slammed into the Carnotaurus and exploded and it knocked him down!

Tuck & Roll: YEAH!

Thunderblast: Time for some deadly firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her rocket launcher and turned it into a bigger rocket launcher.

Sandman: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Sandman's right arm device and it enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Thunderblast and Sandman: SUPER THUNDERSTORM FULGARITE!

Sandman fired a massive blast of sand and Thunderblast fired a powerful blast of energy and they hit and exploded.

Me: Lets finish him! Final Smash time!

Littlefoot: Lets do it! BRACHIOSAURUS THUNDERTAIL!

Littlefoot fired a powerful blast of lightning from his tail and it hit the Carnotaurus and electrocuted it.

Aylene C.: Time for some firesword power! FIERCE LOYALTY FIRESTORM!

Aylene had her sword engulfed in fire and she slashed the Carnotaurus!

Aladar: This is for my friends and my family! IGUANODON SUPER RAM!

Aladar rammed into the Carnotaurus with devastating force and blew it apart! Killing it!

Me: Yeah!

Nico: Carnotaurus you have failed this Prehistoric World.

Me: Yep.

Kron: At least you saved us.

Me: We didn't save you. We saved them. (Points to the herd)

I snapped my fingers and banished Kron to a jungle planet far away.

Aladar: (To the viewers) Never mess with Sora, his friends or Team Loud Phoenix Storm. These guys are just that good.

Me: You got that right Aladar.

I beamed everyone in the herd to Paleozoic World and they were now home. Nico caught a Sandygast and a Wimpod.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and another bad villain exposed and more.

Dinosaur from the year 2000 was a great movie made by Disney! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you think.

See you all next time.


	844. Volcanic Activity in Los Angeles

At the estate, Andrew Hartford was in his study doing research and and he heard his phone ring.

Andrew: Hello?

On the phone was world famous French fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

Andrew Hartford: Gabriel! How've you been?

Gabriel: I've been fine, Andrew. How are things with Mack?

Andrew: Quite well. He and I have really been bonding after the Legendary War.

Gabriel: I heard about that. I'm glad to know that he's alright.

Andrew: He is. The two of us and the rest of Operation Overdrive have joined forces with Team Loud Phoenix Storm and most of the other Power Rangers. Is everything okay in Paris? I've heard about the Akuma attacks.

Gabriel: Oh, everything's fine on my end. Me and Adrien haven't been harmed. But we're still trying to cope with Emile being in a coma.

Andrew: Well, if you need anything-

Gabriel: Don't worry, Andrew. Adrien and I are ok so far.

Andrew: If you say so. I'll talk to you later.

Gabriel: I'm looking forward to it. Goodbye! (hangs up)

What Andrew didn't know was that Gabriel was actually the ruthless powerhungry super villain Hawk Moth!

Spencer: I am so glad that Gabriel and young Adrien are alright.

Andrew: I just can't help notice that something was off about the way Gabriel was talking.

Mack: Dad, he's probably still mourning Emile's condition. Just give him time.

* * *

In Maria's room, she brought lunch over for Horsea.

Maria: Horsea, lunchtime!

She had apples and more ready.

Horsea: Yummy!

* * *

Later the next morning at 7:15 AM, Nicole was working on some research in the lab and then the Volcanic Activity Alarm went off.

Nicole: Uh oh!

She went to the computer and she found out that there was volcanic activity brewing in Los Angeles, California!

Nico: There's volcanic activity in Los Angeles!

Nicole went to a glass cover and lifted it and pressed a big red button. The alarm sounded and she pulled out a microphone.

We heard it.

Nicole: (On the loudspeaker) ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM LOUD PHOENIX STORM! THIS IS NICOLE ASHLEY KNUDSON, ISSUING EMERGENCY CODE VΩΣΕ T-9! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Double D: Good lord! A volcano's about to erupt?!

We went into Nicole's lab.

Me: What's the problem Nicole?

Nicole: There's a new volcano about to erupt!

Agony: Shouldn't be a problem. We've dealt with a volcano before. How bad can this one be?

Nicole: It's worse than you think Agony. There's a new volcano forming as we speak in Los Angeles, California.

We gasped in shock!

Nico: This is not good.

Nicole pulled up the seismographic satellite data and what we saw was incredible! The X-Rays and Satellite images of the Earth's crust underneath Los Angeles, California found a massive magma chamber directly underneath the city and a volcanic vent is starting to form! The magma chamber was 491 miles deep, 715 miles wide and 263 miles in length.

Me: Whoa! Look at that!

Lisa: Inconceivable! There's a magma chamber directly underneath the city!

Sam (TS): My home is in danger!

Me: It's a good thing we moved all of you here to Gotham Royal York when we did.

The alarm on the Seismographs went off.

Nicole went over and she saw that a massive earthquake was shaking Los Angeles.

Nicole: Huge earthquake in Los Angeles! 8.2 on the Richter Scale. Eruption and volcanic formation is imminent.

Me: The eruption must be minutes or seconds away. We better get over there and fast!

With that, we were off to Los Angeles, California.

* * *

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA!

* * *

We arrived at Los Angeles, at 5:27 AM and we saw a huge column of ash and rock spewing out of the La Brea Tar Pits!

Me: Whoa! Look at that!

Nicole: The Volcano is about to erupt out of the La Brea Tar Pits!

Nico: Oh shit! This is not good!

Qin: This is awful!

Suddenly we saw lava bombs explode out of the tar pits and they hit buildings, billboards and more. We saw the manhole covers explode off like a cork on teapots!

Me: Whoa! Looks like we got here just in the nick of time!

Carter: Me and my team will help get the civilians out of here!

Me: Good idea Carter. Lets put out some of the fires.

Lola and Yuko absorbed some of the fire and we did the rest. A lava bomb hit a firetruck and it wrecked. We lifted it up and took them to the hospital.

But then we felt a powerful earthquake and then a massive explosion occurred right over the tarpits!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it shattered all the windows in some of the buildings! We then saw a massive amount of volcanic lava explode out of the tar and into the air and a new volcanic cone was forming! We then saw a massive amount of volcanic lava pour out of the volcano and spilled onto the street! It was unbelievable!

Me: Lava is pouring onto the street!

Ben: Maybe we can use water to put out some the lava.

Me: Lava doesn't extinguish when you put water on it. It turns into solid rock.

Nicole: This is unbelievable!

Lana: We could plug up the volcano.

Me: No that won't work. It's too dangerous. If you plug up a volcano it'll build up the intense pressure to incredible levels. We got to get everyone out of here and save as much of Los Angeles as we can! Lets go! Lets go! Double Time! Lets go!

We got to work and saved a lot of people and got them out of the area. We got their possessions with them and their pets and more. As we were saving as much of the city as we could, the lava was burning everything it touches. It was incinerating everything in its path and turning much of the city into a massive conflagration of epic proportions. Not only that but a subway train under McArthur Park was in Peril. Lily and Lola went down and got everyone in that train out of there and they were saved. Buildings, stores, shops, cars and more were on fire. We saved everything in the local museum and formed a bunch of blocks to channel some of the lava away from the major buildings. We got everyone all over the entire city moved to San Diego, Mariner Bay, Sacramento and San Francisco. We also helped move the injured to Cedar Sinai Medical Center near the Beverly Center. The whole city was totally in peril! With us was Nicole's friend and colleague of the United States Geological Survey, Dr. Amy Barnes.

Nicole: Amy, we have evacuated everyone all over the area. We're doing everything we can to save the city.

Amy: Great Nicole.

Nicole: We found out that there was a massive magma chamber directly underneath the city.

Nicole pulled out her data charts and Amy was amazed!

Amy: This is amazing! We never even knew this was here.

Nicole: No one did. This totally happened without warning.

Eddy: Good thing we got here in time. The death toll would've really been high otherwise.

Luan: Yeah that is true.

Nicole: We've lost only 10 people. But so far our evacuation efforts have been successful.

Prowl: We can't run. We can't stop the lava. But... what if we divert it into the ocean?

Me: No. That won't work Prowl. If we do that, then the lava will continue to burn through the city until there is nothing left. But I do have a plan.

I revealed that we were going to stop the flow of lava with concrete k-rails and block the flow and then with the combined efforts of the firefighters, helicopters loaded with thousands of gallons of water and our powers over water and ice we would cool the lava until it was rock solid. We put our plan into action and we put the rails in a horseshoe formation and a bunch of firetrucks arrived. Fires were breaking out all over the city and more as the lava was getting closer and closer. The heat coming from the lava was unbelievable as it was moving toward us. It was over 2,200˚ Fahrenheit and it was so hot that it was intense. We were sweating waterfalls. Everything was on fire and we all were absorbing as much fire as we could from all of the buildings that were all on fire. Newspaper reporters from all over the city were telling everyone all over the country and the world about what was going on in Los Angeles. The lava then was blocked by the rails and it was pushing some of us back. It was pooling up all the way to the top. But then a massive armada of helicopters loaded with thousands of gallons of water arrived!

Me: Here they come! Open hoses Chief!

Fire Chief: Open Hoses!

The firemen released the water and so did the helicopters by dumping the water. Lily, Maria, Lana, William, Irma, Bai Tza, Luna, Oceanus Shenron, Varie, Girl Jordan, The Neptune Crusaders, Nico, Sakura Avalon, Sakura Haruno, Lapis Lazuli and most of us were firing water at the lava. The amount of steam coming off of it was incredible as the lava was being cooled down! It took over an hour but we managed to cool the lava down to where it was rock hard and cooled down! We cheered wildly as our plan worked and it was a success!

Me: We did it!

Nico: It sure as hell worked!

Varie: Way to go!

Naruto: Awesome thinking bro!

Me: Thanks bro. We all did it together.

But then I got a call on my cell phone and she told me that something was happening. We were told to meet her over at a vent that leads to the subway tunnel.

We went over to where she was and we opened a vent that leades into the Red Line Subway Tunnel.

Amy: We're right over the Red Line.

Me: What's going on Doctor?

Nicole: I think something is brewing down in the tunnel.

I have an idea.

We attached a video camera to a rope and it had a flashlight on it.

Me: So far so good.

Amy: This is so stupid.

Me: Sometimes stupidity works.

We saw on as screen the tunnel.

Amy: I can't see anything.

Then an orange glow was seen and we saw lava in the tunnel! We pulled up the camera and we saw a blast of fire explode out and it was sucked back into the tunnel.

Me: Whoa!

Lola: Did you all see that!?

Me: Yeah!

We went over and we saw lava flowing in the tunnel!

Nico: There's lava in the tunnel!

Lana: How freaky!

Amy: The tunnel's insulating it! It's like a lava tube. It's keeping it fluid, which is why it's moving so fast.

Me: Where's it heading?

Amy: It's gonna go through the tunnel, till it hits the block. When it hits the block it's gonna punch through!

Me: This is bad! We got to follow it!

We went into a jeep and some of us flew.

Nicole: Lets see here.

Amy: 1... 2... 3...

Amy was measuring the lava and how fast it was going before we pulled up the camera.

Amy: 1... 2... 3... How far between tunnel sections?

Nicole: 10 to 12 feet I think.

I called my friend in the city subway engineering Dan.

Me: Dan, J.D. here. We need to know where the Red Line subway tunnel stops.

Amy: I got to figure out how fast this shit is moving.

Dan: You mean where the last station is?

Me: No. Where did you stop the drilling for the tunnel?

Dan: We stopped drilling under the Beverly Center, La Cienega.

Me: Oh shit! All those people are in danger!

Nicole: How long before it gets there Amy?

Amy typed in a code on her laptop and a red line showed the Red Line and the time it will take for the lava to get there. It was moving at 0.15 Miles Per Minute.

Amy: God! 30 minutes! Maybe less.

Me: Holy shit!

Lana: It's moving fast!

Nico: We got to get moving!

Lana: And get those people out of there!

We hightailed it over there!

Emmit: No, no. That ain't a possibility J.D. We don't have any hands left for that kind of evacuation. We have secondary fires popping up all over the city. They're looting in Beverly Hills for Christ's sake.

Me: We got to reroute it somehow Emmit. We got 2,000 people in the way down there Emmit.

Emmit: J.D. listen. Moses couldn't reroute this shit. It's everywhere. We got a flow in the storm drain under Fairfax, the Genesee Transformer is out. That means the whole west side is dark now.

Me: Where does the Storm Drain go Emmit?

Emmit: It dumps into Ballona Creek.

Me: That's it! We can reroute the flow into the Holly Hills Trench! Lets go!

We went there fast. We arrived and went over the plan with the L.A.P.D., the National Guard and the military. Our plan was to extend the Holly Hills Storm Drain Extension 200 yards up to San Vicente Blvd to the spot where the lava is gonna break out. But there was a problem. The street sloped in the opposite direction at a 159.5˚ to 162˚ Angle. But luckily we have a plan for that. Lynn and Earth are gonna form the trench and Tara is gonna form a dam that will block the lava to prevent it from going into that direction. We got to work and we put our plan into action. We formed the dam and it was ready.

Lynn and Earth placed explosive rocks that act like dynamite into the street and it was all set!

Me: 1 minute left. All set.

Then an earthquake was felt!

Me: HERE IT COMES!

We went for cover. Everyone was out of the way. Steam was shooting out of the vents and manhole covers.

Nico: It's gonna blow!

May: It's gonna blow!

Lincoln: Move everyone!

Then a massive fountain of lava exploded of out the street!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

What we saw could only be described as a nightmare from Hell. We saw a huge fountain of lava spew 10's of feet into the air and it was unbelievable!

ME: WHOA!

Nico: HOLY SHIT!

Lincoln: UNBELIEVABLE!

Fu: OH MY GOD!

Vince: What power!

Carol: Holy fuck!

Laney: Incredible!

Lava was going high into the air and it was raining all over the street. Setting everything in its path on fire.

Me: Start detonation sequence!

Air Raid sirens sounded.

Me: (Into a radio) La Cienega, are we clear?

Man 1: La Cienega clear.

Me: Lower San Vicente?

Man 2: Lower San Vicente all clear.

Me: Upper San Vicente?

Man 2: Upper San Vicente all clear.

Me: All clear. BLOW IT!

Lynn and Earth snapped their fingers and on command each charge was blowing 1 at a time towards the lava. They were blowing a trench into the street and it was working. We got the trench made and the lava was pouring into the trench and it was working. The trench had the lava go into the creek and it went into the Pacific Ocean and the steam coming off of it was unbelievable!

Me: We did it guys!

We cheered wildly!

We were the heroes of Los Angeles, California! Damage was estimated to be in the 10's of billions of dollars and only 10 people were dead. We rounded up the looters and recovered everything that was stolen. But now Los Angeles has a new problem: A Volcano was now in the middle of the city where the La Brea Tar Pits once were.

We were looking at the volcano and it was over 75 feet high and it was spewing smoke out of the top.

Me: Whoa! This was unbelievable. This has to be the most infernal challenge we have ever faced. But we saved all of Los Angeles.

Nico: We sure did J.D. But this is a brand new volcano. We should name it.

Me: Good idea. Since Nicole told us about it she should have the honors.

Nicole: Thanks dad. We'll call it Mount Wilshire. It formed on Wilshire blvd and it's now as active as Kilauea.

Lola: Great name Nicole.

Qin: I like it.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. Wunderbar! Perfect name for it.

Me: I agree. But now not only is Los Angeles an Earthquake spot, but it is also a volcano spot. Now we have to help get them ready for volcano drills and tests should Mount Wilshire erupt like it did today.

Nico: Good idea.

We were awarded medals for our heroism in saving Los Angeles. We headed back home to Gotham Royal York and now Nicole has Mount Wilshire under her watchful eyes.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another heroic adventure done.

Volcano from 1997 was a great movie! Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Keith David, Gaby Hoffman, Jacqueline Kim, Don Cheadle and a lot of stars did a great job in that movie. Can you imagine how terrifying that would be if a volcano formed in the middle of a city like Los Angeles, California? That would be a horrifying nightmare! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.

Volcano is owned by 20th Century Fox, Mick Jackson, Andrew Z. Davis, Neal H. Moritz and Lauren Shuler Donner.


	845. A Prehistoric Villain

In the X-Men estate we were trying out the X-Men Danger Room. It was like the Training Simulator we have at home and it was awesome that they have one. We were battling robots that looked like all of the X-Men's most dangerous enemies!

I was facing a robot that looked like DARK PHOENIX!

* * *

As children, Jean Grey and Annie Malcolm were very close friends. One day while playing Frisbee outside Annie, being too competitive and not paying attention, made the catch and was soon hit by a speeding car. Jean ran over to her slowly dying friend and suddenly felt as if she was dying too. That's when Jean first got her powers. After Annie's death, Jean began to dream of fire and dancing among the stars. And then she fell into a two year coma.

Jean was reading in her room from Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood Ends when Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier arrived at the Greys' home. She overheard them talking to her parents, and they wanted to meet a mutant who had a great telepathic power. While Lehnsherr wants to use her power, Xavier fears that it's far too dangerous. As a result, he creates psychic barriers to restrain Jean's powers, which ultimately causes her to develop a suppressed alter ego: The Phoenix.

After years of attending Xavier's school together, she began a relationship with her classmate and teammate Scott Summers.

Depressed for many months by Jean's apparent death and haunted by her psychic echo, Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake to mourn his loss. Once there, he releases a powerful optical blast towards the lake, breaking a telekinetic cocoon. Soon afterwards, Scott discovers Jean Grey in front of him - alive and well. She manages to control Scott's power with hers, and the two share a kiss. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror seemingly kills Scott. Worried for Cyclops, the other X-Men arrive at Alkali Lake, finding only Scott's glasses telekinetically floating in the air with stones and logs. A little distant, they find an unconscious Jean.

Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier explains to Logan how she survived (using telekinetic energy), and how she is a Class 5 mutant with potentially limitless power due her mutation being seated in the subconscious part of her mind. Because of this, Jean developed a dual personality; the conscious Jean Grey and the dormant Phoenix - a purely instinctual creature.

Later on, Logan returns to check up on Jean. Once there, she tries to seduce him, but when he refuses the Phoenix breaks through and possesses her. After attacking Logan, she escapes the Mansion and returns to her childhood home. There, she was approached by both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants - who fight each other while Xavier and Magneto attempt to convince Jean to join their respective sides. When Xavier tries to block her alternate personality, the Phoenix becomes enraged and unleashes her power, destroying the home and killing Xavier. Confused and saddened by her mentor's death, Jean follows Magneto to his hideout.

Wolverine eventually follows them and tries to reason with Jean, but Magneto intervenes and defeats him. Magneto believes he can use her powers for his aims, and brings her with him to Alcatraz Island to destroy Worthington's facility.

During the battle that follows the X-Men's arrival, Magneto tries to convince Phoenix to participate, but she appears uninterested during its duration. Wolverine almost manages to make Jean's personality resurface, but human soldiers intensify their fire on her, unleashing her rage. The Phoenix breaks through again and takes over Jean's body. She starts a massive attack on everything and everyone within the area, destroying Worthington's facility and killing any human or mutant in her way. While everyone is forced to escape, only Wolverine manages to approach her, since his healing factor prevents her powers from disintegrating him. When Logan manages to break through to Jean, she begs him to stop her. In tears, declaring his love to her, Wolverine stabs Jean Grey, killing her and putting an end to the destruction.

Sometime after the events on Alcatraz, Jean's grave is placed near Scott's and Xavier's.

The Dark Phoenix is the titular anti-villainess of the eponymous movie, with Vuk being the main antagonist.

* * *

I fired a powerful energy blast at Dark Phoenix and she fired a massive blast for fire and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I fired a massive blast of Nuova Shenron's fire energy and it hit Dark Phoenix and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

She was obliterated in an instant by the explosion.

With us was a new Transformer named Slugfest.

Slugfest: Thanks for letting me join you guys.

Nico: No problem Slugfest.

Nico and Slugfest were facing a robot that looked like Mary Walker A.K.A. Typhoid Mary.

* * *

A mutant with low-level telekinetic powers, Mary Walker is plagued with a mental condition causing her to have three distinct and fluctuating personalities; the timid, pacifistic, and conscientious Mary, the bold, lustful, and provocative sociopath Typhoid Mary, and the brutal, sadistic, and treacherous misandrist, Bloody Mary.

Typhoid Mary often worked as an assassin for the Kingpin, and had a tense love/hate relationship with Daredevil. Bloody Mary was a serial killer who went on crime-sprees, usually centered around killing abusive men.

The Mary Walker personally sought help for her condition, and through hypnosis she has the other two psychotic personalities suppressed, and lived on with a normal life, but it didn't last long. Bloody Mary resurfaced and battled Spider-Man, however with Spidey's help, Mary Walker gained control and turned herself in to a mental institution.

Her multiple personalities have come back often, and she has had encounters with many other characters, including a relationship with Deadpool. She was imprisoned on the Raft supervillain prison, but escaped when Electro caused a mass-breakout. She has continued working for Kingpin and tormenting Daredevil.

After the Marvel Civil War, she joined the Initiative and was given a new persona and a powered suit as Mutant Zero, which helped to merge her personalities into one. Her identity was kept secret from the other members, but was revealed by Taskmaster when he recognized her fighting style.

She has since gone back to being a mercenary for Kingpin.

* * *

Nico: Typhoid Mary.

Nico and Slugfest fired blasts of energy and blew the robot apart.

Tommy Oliver was facing a robot that looked like Cain Marko A.K.A. Juggernaut.

* * *

Cain Marko is the stepbrother of Charles Xavier and always resented his stepbrother due to the fact his father often abused him and seemed to favor Xavier - this resentment led to Marko developing a bullying nature which he never really grew out of and he made Xavier's life as difficult as possible from an early age.

Later in the 1960s Marko and Xavier were stationed in Korea, serving in the army - during this period Marko stumbled across a hidden temple dedicated to Cyttorak, Marko entered the temple and found the mystical ruby known as the Gem of Cyttorak and read the gem's inscription aloud (which was: "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!")

The gem proceeded to transform Marko into the Juggernaut but caused a cave-in in the process, apparently burying him alive, and leaving Xavier to believe that his stepbrother was dead.

As the Juggernaut Marko managed to escape after a long period of time and instantly tracked down Xavier, attacking the X-Mansion and battling the X-Men. The Juggernaut proved powerful enough for Xavier to call on the aid of the Human Torch as well - during this battle Juggernaut is defeated by Angel, who removes his helmet and exposes him to Xavier's telepathy, forcing Marko to flee.

However, Marko would soon return, seeking revenge and had to be delayed by three X-Men while Cyclops, Marvel Girl and Dr. Strange worked together to find another Gem of Cyttorak in order to banish Marko to the Crimson Cosmos, the home-dimension of Cyttorak. This proved a costly mistake on Dr. Strange's part as Juggernaut soon returned even more powerful and fought against the sorcerer until he was cast into an alternate universe by Eternity itself.

Yet it seems even Eternity's drastic actions were insufficient and Marko returned to Earth through sheer force of will some time later - though the dimension he had been banished to had caused him to age rapidly, and in his panic, he attacked the Beast before being drawn back into the alternate dimension.

The Juggernaut would reappar again on Earth when dimensional-experiments designed to get rid of the Hulk backfired - the Juggernaut would then have a brief alliance with the Hulk to escape the base but got into a fight when the Hulk objected to Marko threatening an innocent civilian, during this battle Marko was ambushed by Xavier, Cyclops, and Marvel Girl and was defeated once more.

However, the Juggernaut was never one for giving up and he soon resurfaced with Black Tom Cassidy, a mutant criminal who would soon become one of Marko's closest friends. Together they battled the new X-Men but suffered defeat - with Juggernaut retreating and Black Tom seemingly falling to his death after a sword-duel with his cousin (Banshee).

Juggernaut would return, alongside a very much alive Black Tom, to terrorise Spider-Woman and the X-Men during a plan by Tom to manipulate Banshee's daughter (Siryn) into stealing a shipment of vibranium. Once again, Marko is forced to flee when Black Tom is arrested and Siryn is put under the care of her father.

Juggernaut's friendship with Black Tom didn't end however, and no sooner had Black Tom escaped from prison than he had Marko hunt down Madame Web, a psychic he felt could be a useful ally. Juggernaut destroyed several city blocks in his quest and ignored the futile attempts by Spider-Man to stop him, however Juggernaut nearly kills Madam Web when he remobves her life-support device and decides to abandon her. By this time Spider-Man was frustated enough to lure Juggernaut into a trap and the villain ends up sinking into setting concrete without a trace.

The Juggernaut, as per usual, managed to escape his prison however and soon began getting involved in several exploits such as a bar fight with Colossus (in civilian guise), another battle with Spider-Man (this time aided by the X-Men), suffering a horrible defeat at the hands of Nimrod - the ultimate Sentinel and becoming one of the many villains assembled to take on the omnipotent being known as the Beyonder. During this time-period Marko all battled the new generation of X-Men and has a comedic encounter with Captain Britain.

Marko also participated in Loki's "Acts Of Vengeance" and fought Thor and the New Warriors

Marko continues to be a popular character in Marvel and has been a villain, anti-hero and even a fully redeemed hero over the course of the "modern era" - during his time in New Excalibur he was a full-on hero but soon began to show signs of falling back into his criminal past and by the time the World War Hulk storyarc gets into play he has returned to villainy - declaring that redemption, at least in his eyes, is now impossible.

After Cyttorak took away the power from Cain during the Fear Itself storyline for his betrayal when Cain became Kuurth, an Avatar for the Serpant, originally the role of Juggernaut was to be been passed down to the X-Man Magik, but her brother Colossus took the role of Cyttorak's avatar instead and can transform into Juggernaut's armor at will. Despite now possessing Juggernaut's power and using it for heroic purposes, Colossus suffers from mental instability when he uses that power and has to keep himself in check.

Following the Avengers vs. X-Men event the Juggernaut's powers were purged from Colossus by Magik. Eventually Cain was able to reclaim his powers as the Juggernaut.

A different kind of Juggernaut appears in the live-action movie X-Men 3, he is neither mystical nor particularly unstoppable - though he is immensely durable and strong. In the film he fights against Kitty Pride and is nowhere near as formidable as the comic-book or animated-versions of Juggernaut. It is also worth noting this Juggernaut is a mutant rather than a magic-user due to both this and his costume are based off Marvel's Ultimate X-Men comic book series and has no relation to Charles Xavier.

Juggernaut appears in many arcade and console games as a boss, playable character or sometimes both - some titles he's been in all Marvel's X-Men, Captain America and The Avengers, Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge, X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse, X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel Versus Capcom, X2: Wolverine's Revenge, X-Men Legends, X-Men Legends II: Rise Of Apocalypse, Marvel Ultimate Alliance II, the Super Hero Squad video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimension, and X-Men vs. Street Fighter.

Juggernaut is one of the bosses in the Regular Spider-Man Dimension. After Spider-Man found a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Juggernaut appears out of nowhere, on the run from the Silver Sable. While he was running, the Tablet got caught on his foot. After a very lenghty fight, Spider-Man managed to defeat Juggernaut and acquire a piece of the Tablet.

The Juggernaut was a playable character who was on the X-Men side and was a minor villain. He was the biggest character in the game, making him easy to combo and punish. His rival/partner was another hulk just like him, Zangief.

Juggernaut has appeared in many Marvel cartoons such as Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1980s), Incredible Hulk series (1982), X-Men (1992), X-Men: Evolution (2000), Wolverine and The X-Men (2008) and the recently released Black Panther cartoon series (which began in 2010).

Juggernaut is also the main focus of the novel X-Men: The Jewels Of Cyttorak and also appears in X-Men: Mutant Empire where he is allied with his traditional enemies the X-Men against Magneto, who is intent on conquering Manhattan - both novels were released in 1997.

* * *

Tommy Oliver was in his Green Ranger form.

Tommy (slashes robot Juggernaut with Dragon Dagger): Didn't Juggernaut start a meme after his movie debut?

Me: Yes he did.

Juggernaut: Don't you know who I am?

Me: I don't give a flying fuck about you!

Juggernaut: I'm the Juggernaut, fucker!

Me: That's it.

I fired a powerful energy blast and blew the Juggernaut robot apart.

Harley Quinn was now facing a robot that looked like Erik Lehnsheer A.K.A. Magneto.

* * *

A Holocaust survivor, Magneto was a young Jewish boy by the name Max Eisenhardt growing up in Nazi Germany where he and his family were constantly subjected to bullying and harsh treatment. Max had to learn to scavenge, steal, and evade the Gestapo to provide food for his family. Eventually, the family were rounded up and executed by gunfire; Max was the sole survivor, possibly due to his mutant powers manifesting, and was buried alive with the corpses of his family, however he dug his way out only to be recaptured and sent to the Auschwitz concentration camp, where in order to survive he was forced to become a Sonderkommando - one of the Jews who were tasked with operating the gas chambers. It has been hinted on occasion that he may also have been sexually abused by Nazi guards and officers. He survived there until the Allied Forces liberated the camp and escaped with Magda, a fellow prisoner whom he had fallen in love with. They married and had a daughter, Anya, and tried to start a new life in the Soviet city of Vinnitsa; however, tragedy struck again. During an argument with an employer who was trying to cheat him out of his pay, Max's powers accidentally manifested and threatened the man. Upon returning to the inn in which he and his family were living, he found the place on fire, with Anya still inside. Before he could rescue her, his employer arrived with the police to have him arrested, and he was restrained and beaten despite his pleas, forced to watch helplessly as his daughter was burned to death and fell from the building. In that terrible moment, his powers manifested again in an explosion of force which destroyed a large area of the city and killed all those present at the scene apart from he and Magda, who fled in shock and terror at the "monster" her husband had become. Unawares to both of them at the time, Magda was pregnant with the twins who later became Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, whom Magneto would finally meet as teenagers. After burying Anya, Max spent some time searching for Magda whilst evading the authorities, but eventually abandoned the search. Under the forged identity "Erik Magnus Lehnsherr", Max eventually made his way to Haifa, Israel, where he found work as a medical orderly in a psychiatric hospital for other Holocaust survivors, and struck up a friendship with a young American doctor, Charles Xavier, himself a powerful mutant telepath. The two men shared theories on the emergence of mutant humans; Xavier believed that mutants and normal humans could come to co-exist peacefully, but Magnus had seen and experienced too much of the horrors humans could inflict on each other over the smallest of differences, and argued that mutants would have to seize the reigns of power in order to avoid being wiped out. They eventually parted ways after a confrontation with the terrorist group HYDRA - led, incidentally, by the Nazi war-criminal Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.

Magnus then began working with a covert American agency to capture fugitive Nazi war criminals using the codename "Magneto" for the first time and started a relationship with a physician named Isabelle; on an assignment he happened upon and captured Hans Richter, a former Nazi officer who was secretly working with the US against the Soviets in the Cold War, and his handlers murdered Isabelle to put him in his place; now firmly convinced humanity would go to any lengths to exploit, and finally, exterminate mutants, Magneto exacted his revenge on his handlers and vowed to lead mutantkind to dominate humanity. He spent years amassing resources and followers, and finally made his public debut in his now-iconic armor, helmet and cape by thwarting a US military missile launch and taking over the Cape Citadel military base - however he was opposed by the five original X-Men, the students of his former friend Chrales Xavier, who managed to defeat him and drive him off despite his far greater power and experience, thus beginning a long-standing enmity.

Magneto, often referred to as the "Master Of Magnetism" has control over the entire electromagnetic spectrum - this manifests most famously as control over any magnetic metal, allowing him to shape it to his will.. however his control is so great that he can also generate force-fields, electrical-energy, amplify his strength to superhuman levels and also manipulate some other forms of energy. In many appearances Magneto wears a helmet specially designed to block out telepathic assaults and even without the helmet has shown some resistance to psychic attacks, of course he is no match for Xavier's psychic powers.

He is also extremely knowledgeable and has shown some degree of resistance to age (though so do many characters in the series).

Magneto wants to protect the mutant race from what he views as the inherent evil of mankind. As a survivor of Nazi Germany and the Holocaust before he even came of age, and as an adult, witnessing a rising hatred of mutants, he fears that mutants may suffer the same fate as the oppressed races of the holocaust.

He came to hate mankind for its failure to accept those who are different and became increasingly dogmatic in his views, unable to accept differences in opinion and often seeing mutants that displayed human-friendly views as either foolish or misguided - in a tragic irony Magneto would start to mirror the qualities of those who had oppressed his people and only much later in his life did Magneto finally acknowledge this, having been blinded by his hatred for a large portion of his career.

Deeply cynical and often merciless he also holds the belief that mutants are superior to humans and should be treated as such - he also destroys any views as being a danger to his kind, including other mutants if necessary - however he is not quite as monstrous as some X-Men villains, such as Apocalypse, and doesn't wish to specifically enslave the world, rather shape it into his own vision of right and wrong. To achieve his ultimate goal of protecting mutantkind, Magneto has on various occasions allied with heroes such as the X-Men.

After most of the mutant population was depowered in the comics due to Scarlet Witch altering reality, after failing numerous attempts to reverse this, Magneto joined the X-Men to protect what is left of mutantkind despite the fact he cannot be fully trusted due to his past actions, this puts Magneto in a hero spot rather than his traditional villain role in the comics making him more neutral.

Magneto is the secondary antagonist in Season 1 of the 1992-1997 TV series X-Men and and anti-hero in the later series, with his voice provided by David Hemblen. During the first season, he plans to incite a war with humanity and allow mutants to live safe in the world, but is thwarted by the X-Men. Following the first season, Magnus would be an uneasy ally of the X-Men and still seems to respect Professor Xavier. In Season 2, Mister Sinister tricks Xavier and Magneto into going to the Savage Land only to end up trapped there and get their powers removed; Xavier regained his ability to walk here. When the X-Men arrive to save the two, Sinister is blown up and Magneto goes his separate ways. In Season 3, he is introduced by the High Evolutionary to his children, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. He tells them that their mother was horrified at him upon hearing his speeches about mutant freedom and abandoned him while still pregnant with the children. They manage to defeat High Evolutionary, but the two still hold Magneto in negative regard. During Season 4, he creates Asteroid M and kidnaps mutant scientists from Russian and American space-stations to do so, and brings loads of mutants (including the X-Men) to his haven. He ends up being betrayed by Fabien Cortez and is forced to destroy his mutant santuary upon discovering his intention to launch nuclear missiles at Earth. In the Season 5 end episode/series finale, he gathers an army of mutants to attack the world, but upon hearing that Xavier was dying, he saved him by sending his telepathic message to Lilandra and watches him be taken away by her.

Magneto returns in X-Men: Evolution, voiced by Christopher Judge and he serves as main antagonist-turned anti-hero. In Season 1, he is most covered in shadow and gives orders to the Brotherhood and Mystique, and the X-Men are unaware of his existence. Xavier is taken to Asteroid M in the season finale, where we see that he is elderly, and seeks to mutate his mutant followers to fight the coming war with humans. He even convinces Cyclops and Alex Summers to mutate themselves, but they are convinced to give up their new powers. Magneto and Mystique end up thrown into the mutation device and escape in floating metal spheres right before Cyclops and Alex destroy Asteroid M. In the second season, he is revealed to be the father of Scarlet Witch, a deranged and mentally-scarred mutant with terrifying powers, and Quicksilver, who was in the Brotherhood during the other season. He tries to de-age himself using similar technology to what created Captain America, managing to save himself after his genetic enhancements failed his body. In the season finale, Magneto gathers his Acolytes (Gambit, Colossus, Pyro and Sabretooth) to New York City to face the X-Men, then (as part of a larger plan) ends up revealing to the world that mutants exist when a Sentinel attacks the X-Men and they have to fight it. The Sentinel supposedly falls on Magneto and explodes, blowing him apart, but the third season reveals he was saved by Quicksilver at the last minute.

He later makes it his job to obliterate the mutant Apocalypse and teams up with the X-Men to do so, but they fail to stop his re-emergence. In Season 4, Magneto learns of his plan to turn all humans into mutants and tries to destroy him, only to be turned into a Horseman. He is freed from mind-control after fighting the teamed-up X-Men and Brotherhood, and disappears. Xavier gets a vision of Magneto (in the future, at least) training the New Mutants and becoming an ally of the X-Men.

Magneto appears in "The X-Factor" episode in Season 2 of Iron Man: Armored Adventures, voiced by Ron Hadler. He plans to kill Senator Kelly using Jean Grey, but is defeated by Iron Man and taken away to a plastic prison, never to be seen again.

* * *

Harley Quinn: Batter up! (knocks off robot Magneto's helmet with baseball bat)

POW!

Harley Quinn then bashed him into a flat pancake with her hammer and Nico blasted him.

Me: Nice!

The simulation ended.

Cyclops: That was really well done guys.

Me: Thanks Scott. It was really cool using your Danger Room. It's like our simulator we have back home but without the Universe-Hopping abilities.

Cyclops: That's true.

Storm: But it was cool how you can now use the powers of the Shadow Dragons.

Me: That is neat huh?

Qin: But those were all dangerous enemies that the X-Men all face.

Me: We haven't faced Typhoid Mary yet.

Nico: But some day we all will. And throw her in jail.

Naruto: You got that right.

Later we went back home to the estate.

* * *

Later it was a rainy and cold day. It was really raining.

Bleez: Boy it sure is coming down out there.

Eion: No kidding.

Laney: Rainy days are so boring.

Lana came in with some mud.

Lana: In a couple more hours, this mud will be perfect to play in!

She slathered it all over her face.

Me: Oh Lana.

Lily: Rainy days are so awesome. They bring life to all the plants and stuff.

Laney: That's true.

Riley: Yeah.

Then there was pounding on our door.

Me: Whoa. I'll get that.

I went to the door and I saw that it was Leni's friend Mandee and she was crying hard and her clothes were torn up and she had bruises and cuts on her arms, face and legs and blood was on her shirt.

Me: (Gasp) Oh my god! Mandee what happened to you!?

Mandee: I was mugged and robbed and attacked!

Me: Oh you poor girl. Come on in.

She came in and she was crying hard.

Everyone saw her and gasped.

Leni: Mandee!

Lori: My god! What literally happened to you!?

Me: She was attacked by muggers.

I brought her to the sofa and she sat down.

Varie: These injuries are bad.

Varie was healing her.

Leni was comforting her as Mandee as she was crying.

Nico: What happened to Mandee?

Me: She was attacked by some muggers.

Leni: It's okay Mandee. It's okay.

Ed: What in the world happened to her?

Me: First she needs to tell us.

Lincoln: I called her friends Jackie, Fiona and Miguel over.

There was another knock on the door.

Lincoln went and got it and it was Jackie, Fiona and Miguel.

Jackie: We got here as fast as we could Lincoln.

Fiona: We heard what happened.

Miguel: Where is she?

Lincoln: Over here.

He took them to the sofa and they saw Mandee.

Fiona: (Gasp) Oh man!

Miguel: Oh my gosh!

Jackie: Mandee!

They went over to her and comforted her.

Jackie: Mandee.

Me: Give her some space guys. Mandee, are you ready to tell us what happened?

Mandee: (Sniffles) Yeah. I'm ready. I was walking home from the mall when it happened.

Mandee told us that she decided take a shortcut through an alley and it was the worst idea ever. She was mugged by two people from the shadows and they took her purse, her money and her jewelry.

We gasped in shock.

Me: Did you get a good look at their faces?

Mandee: Yeah.

Mandee told us their appearances.

Me: Now we know who to look out for. Mandee, you stay here and Fiona, Jackie, Miguel, Lori and Varie will look out for you. We're going after the guys that did this.

Mandee: Okay.

We went after them.

* * *

At an abandoned building in the middle of the city, we were roughing up a nasty gang of criminals.

We were now facing the notorious gangster Rocky and Mugsy. Two of the most feared gangsters in all of Looney Tunes.

* * *

Rocky first appeared in the 1946 film Racketeer Rabbit where Bugs decides to find himself a new home, but the one he chooses is unfortunately occupied by a duo of bank robbers. The characters here are called "Rocky" (drawn like movie gangster Edward G. Robinson) and "Hugo" (a caricatured Peter Lorre).

Freleng liked the Mobster idea, and so Rocky later appeared in Golden Yeggs as a criminal who wanted Daffy Duck because he thought he could apparently lay golden eggs which were actually done by a goose although Mugsy didn't appear with him; he had a number of different henchmen with the main one named Nick and he made a deal with Daffy that if he couldn't lay a single golden egg he would kill him and when the time comes he shoots Daffy in the head causing him to actually lay a golden egg, but the catch was he had to lay enough to fill an egg carton. Beginning from this cartoon, Freleng redesigned Rocky, making him a more generalized caricature of the "tough guy" gangster rather than Edward G. Robinson in particular. Freleng used several of the same techniques that would make Sam, his other Bugs villain, such a humorous character: Despite Rocky's tough-guy demeanor, everlasting cigar (or cigarette) and foppish gangster clothing, he really is little more than a dwarf in a much-too-large hat.

Rocky and Nick reappeared in Catty Cornered where they kidnapped Tweety because he was worth a lot of money, but Sylvester unknowingly rescued him after attempting to eat him many times and he was greatly rewarded.

Rocky next appeared this time with Mugsy in his first appearance in Bugs and Thugs where they unknowingly kidnapped Bugs Bunny after robbing a bank they concluded that he knew too much and held him hostage. Bugs attempted to call for help at a gas station but they saw through him and yanked him away from the phone, later on he tricks them into getting hit by a train which they survive afterwards, they force him to rebuilt their car and drag the car to their hideout. Once there Rocky orders Mugsy to kill Bugs by saying "You know what to do, let him have it!" while entering the room he points his gun at Bugs and Bugs says "You heard him let me have it" and he stupidly gives him the gun and he shoots Mugsy in the face and he stumbles next to Rocky and says "Duh, I let him have it boss, just like you said", then he faints and lands on top of Rocky, who punches him off. Next Bugs makes a siren sound and pretends to be a cop by using a thick Irish accent and he tells them to hide in a stove, then he goes into a conversation with himself pretending to be a cop, he says "Where's Rocky? Where's he hiding?", "He's not in the stove!", "Ho-ho, he's hiding in the stove, eh?", "Look pal, if my friend Rocky was in there, would I toin on the gas and toss a lit match inside?", "You might rabbit, you might", "I guess he's not here, let's go Clancy", immediately afterwards a real cop shows up (with exactly the same voice that Bugs uses) and they go through exactly the same routine but this time when he was about to throw in a lit match they run out and beg themselves to be arrested.

They appeared next in Bugsy and Mugsy in which Bugs makes Mugsy do things that cause him to get hit by Rocky and their fighting eventually leads to them getting arrested, Mugsy looked completely different from the previous short and depicted as being thinner and having a big chin.

They last appeared in The Unmentionables in which Bugs Bunny is an undercover detective come to arrest them; he does so by trapping them in cereal boxes, in this appearance Mugsy looked like he did in Bugs and Thugs.

The characters play a major role in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode "The Cat Who Knew Too Much". They would later appear in "Furgo" as Ducky Wheezy's henchmen.

They make a very small cameo in The Looney Tunes Show. They appear in a book of people that the police have arrested before. There are other older characters in there like Hugo.

* * *

Edzilla (slams Mugsy into Rocky): ED SMASH PUNY MUGGERS!

We were punching and smashing all of Rocky and Mugsy's gang into pulp.

Me: I used to watch both you guys on TV. You guys were so funny how you were beaten and outsmarted by Bugs Bunny.

Rocky: We will not be outsmarted again.

I punched Rocky in the face and knocked him out.

Mirage (unimpressed with Rocky and Mugsy): That's it? I was expecting more threatening muggers.

Me: Don't be so sure Mirage. Rocky and Mugsy are the most notorious criminals ever known in the world of Looney Tunes. They stole millions of dollars in cash and jewels.

Mirage: Wow! That is impressive.

Sly Cooper came back with bags of jewels and money without the dye packs.

Sly Cooper: This is all the money and jewels they took.

Me: Nice work Sly.

We brought Rocky & Mugsy to the estate and the police were there.

Me: Are these the two that robbed you Mandee?

Mandee saw them.

Mandee: That's them J.D.!

Me: These two are the notorious gangsters of Looney Tunes, Rocky & Mugsy. The police have been after them for a long time.

Mandee: Wow!

Naruto: Yeah. Glad we found them.

Me: And now they are looking at over 17,250 years in the federal prison system in Solitary Confinement.

Nico: Rocky & Mugsy you have failed this world.

We laughed. Mugsy & Rocky and his gang were sentenced to 20,236 years in the ADX Supermax Prison in Fremont County in Colorado. That place is known as Prison Valley, A.K.A. The Valley of The Damned. But because we were worried about Rocky and Mugsy and his gang escaping we transfered them to one of our space prisons.

* * *

Later after the rain cleared, we were watching TV. Mandee can now rest easy.

Me: That takes care of those muggers.

Laney: Yep.

Lori: Those guys literally disgust me. They picked on a poor girl like Mandee and she didn't do anything to them.

Me: Some people are just that evil and they don't give a flying fuck about anything.

Lana: Yep.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that trouble was going on in a terrifying place called the Savage Lands.

Me: The Savage Land? Where is that?

Jean Grey: You would not like that place J.D. It's a tropical dinosaur reserve down deep in Antarctica where superheroes go to get eaten by dinosaurs.

We gasped in horror.

Aylene C.: That sounds like a very dangerous place.

Me: Lets see.

I looked it up.

* * *

The Savage Land is a tropical prehistoric land surrounded by volcanoes deep in Antarctica It is a tropical preserve hidden from the rest of the world.

Events

Savage Land History

Points of Interest

Altar of Death -

City of the Sun God - It is in ruins

Eternity Mountains -

Fallen Heights -

High Evolutionary's Citadel -

Lost Lake -

Mystic Mists -

Pangea

Athmeth

Pteros

Atlantea

Chotorea

Gorahn Sea

Tunbanti

Naghen Island

Mot

Shalan

Aerie Shalan

Botor

Mount Flavius

Zarhan

Lemuria

Pandori

Zuvi Land

Thonos

Sauron's Citadel -

Skull Island - This island was attacked by the Swamp Men.

Stock Lands -

Tabarr River -

Valley of Geysers

Village of the United Tribes -

Residents

Over time the Savage Land became home to various outsiders, some by accident and other to exploit the people and the natural resources. Some of the residents include:

Ka-Zar

Shanna

Zabu

Two ships became stranded in the Savage Land during World War II; the Neu Deutschlanders and the New Britannia. They married local women and continued the feud into modern times.

A number of superhumans have lived in the Savage Land, notably: Sauron, Garokk and Zaladane, the Savage Land Mutates, Devil Dinosaur and Moonboy, and Stegron the Dinosaur Man. The supervillain Magneto has lived there on several occasions when he led the Savage Land Mutates. Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau is a mysterious creature that lived and was worshiped by the Fall People.

The High Technician who, like the High Evolutionary, became a temporary resident and created the Saur-Lords (consisting of Styro, Bront, Pter, Allo,Anky).

Savage Land races

There are many types of races in the Savage Land and Pangea. The Nuwali transported primitive man now known as the Man-Apes, which unlike the rest of the world thrived until the 21st century. The next arrivals were the Ancient Atlanteans, who added the region as part of their empire. They used the Nuwali technology to mutate the Man-Apes into various Beast-Men to perform certain tasks. These slaves rebelled after the great Cataclysm and made Pangea their home. Many Atlanteans remained and their descendants became the various human tribes, with some clinging to the old ways and technology but most forget and resort to more primitive hunter gather society's.

Examples of Savage Land races include the bird people called Aerians, the monkey-tailed Tree People, the amphibious Tubanti fish-people of the inland Gorahn Sea, the Lizard Men of Vali-Kuri City, and the nomadic cat people of Pandori. Popular races in the Savage Land are the Man-Apes, the Lemurans, the Pterons (pterodactyl-like people), the human Sun People, the Swamp Men, and the Zebra People.

Full list of Savage Land Races

Human Tribes;

Awakilius - (Human Tribe of Pygmies)

Cat People - (Human Tribe)

Cliff Forest People - (Human Tribe)

Durammi - (Human Tribe)

Fall People - (Human Tribe)

Gondorans - (Human Tribe)

Gwundas - (Human Tribe)

Hill-Forest People - (Human Tribe)

Bhadwuans - (Adavanced human civilization, specializing in Magic)

Kantos - (Human Tribe)

Karems - (Human Tribe)

Lemurans - (Atlantean-derived Human civilization)

Locot - (Human Tribe)

Nowek - (Human Tribe) (extinct)

Palandorians - (Human Tribe)

Sun-People - (Human Tribe)

Tordon-Naans - (Human Tribe)

Swamp Men - (Human Tribe)

Sylandans - (Atlantean derived Human civilization)

Tandar-Kaans - (Human Tribe)

Tokchis - (Human Tribe)

Tribe of Fire - (Human Tribe)

Water People - (Human Tribe)

Zebra People - (Human Tribe)

Early Hominids;

Ape-Men - (Early Primates)

Man-Apes - (Early Human Tribe)

Beast-Men;

Aerians - (Human/Bird Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Gorankians - (Beast-Men)

Jeriens - (Human/Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Klantorr - (Human/Pterosaur Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Tree People - (Human/Monkey Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Tubanti - (Human/Fish Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Uruburians - (Human/Animal Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Pterons - (Human/Pterodactyl Hybrids, Beast-Men)

N'Galans - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Reptile Men - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Lizard Men of Vala Kuri - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Waidians - (Human/Saurian Hybrids, Beast-Men)

Others

Saurians - (Mutated Lizard recently emigrated to the Savage Land)

Hauk'ka - (Saurian Tribe)

Ethereals - (Energy-like Humanoids)

Children of the Sun - (A race of evolved Humanoids created by Ex Nihilo)

Disians - (Mystically mutated Humans)

Golden People - (Tribe of Gortokians)

Lizard Men of Queen Iranda - (mystically-altered members of the Fall People) (extinct)

Neo-Men - (recently mutated humans by Malfunctioning Nuwali Technology)

Nhu'Ghari - (Mutated Human Tribe)

Rock Tribe - (Rocky Tribe)

Snowmen - (Yeti Tribe)

* * *

We were astonished!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: That is so awesome!

Cyclops: The Savage Land is a very dangerous place.

Me: We better go check it out.

We were off to the Savage Land.

* * *

SAVAGE LAND, ANTARCTICA.

* * *

We were flying over Antarctica and we felt it get warmer and then we arrived at an incredible and absolutely astonishing sight! We saw a massive prehistoric jungle in the middle of the South Pole!

Me: WOW!

Jean Grey: Welcome to the Savage Lands, guys.

Lynn: This is amazing!

Laney: This is unbelievable!

Lori: This is literally unbelievable!

Lola: Incredible! A prehistoric jungle in the middle of the South Pole!

Aylene C.: It's like the Land Before Time is now here on Earth.

Me: This whole place reminds me of a movie from my dads past. It reminds me of the 1957 movie: The Land Unknown.

Lucy Loud: That was an interesting movie.

Nico: I saw that movie and it was awesome and cool.

Aylene C.: That was a creepy one.

Me: This whole place is unlike anything we've seen in the prehistoric times.

Lincoln: It's like Jurassic Park reborn.

Laney: Yeah.

Syd: This is so cool! I can't believe all this is here down here in Antarctica!

Ronnie Anne: No kidding.

Carlitos: This is amazing.

Me: But I think I know why we're here. We're here to defeat the half-Pterodactyl villain Sauron.

Jean Grey: He is deadly.

Nico: He sure is.

Luan: Who is Sauron?

Me: His real name is Karl Lykos.

I went over his history.

* * *

Karl was the son of an adventurer, and on one expedition they traveled to Tierra del Fuego near the Antarctic Circle. On the trip Karl was attacked by giant pteranodons who had migrated there from the Savage Land, and was bitten by them. He survived, but somehow his genetic structure was altered, and he started craving the life-force of living things. He needed it to survive. At first Karl kept his power a secret, but he still needed to use it in order to live, and he sapped the energy from human beings, making sure not to kill them. Later, he became a doctor and hypnotherapist, and created a device that would transfer his patients life-force to himself.

After a battle between the X-men and the Sentinels, the mutant hero Havok nearly killed himself when unleashing his full powers, and was buried in rubble. The X-men brought him Dr. Lykos, thinking him to be the only doctor they could trust with Havok being a mutant. Later, when Lykos drained Havok's life-force into himself, the mutant's energy mutated Karl into a monstrous, half-pteranodon, half-human creature. He still retained his intelligence, but his personality was changed, and he became evil. He named himself after the archvillain of the Lord of the Rings series, Sauron, and went on a rampage, which forced the X-men to fight him.

Over time, Lykos continued to transform back and forth between his two forms, and he eventually journeyed to the Savage Land, where he stayed, growing more and more animalistic. He eventually came back to New York City, and ended up in the hands of the Weapon X program, who made him one of their agents. He continued to seek out victims to feed his hunger, particularly mutants, whose power makes him stronger.

Sauron appeared in X-Men: The Animated Series. This version of Sauron did not possess the fire breath or sonic scream of his comic book counterpart. Also, Lykos was apparently an inhabitant of the Savage Land, as he knew and was friendly with Ka-Zar. Lykos was the victim of Mister Sinister's experiments, forced to feed on energy and transformed into Sauron upon mutant contact. Sauron aided Mister Sinister in his efforts to destroy the X-Men. He later attempted to conquer the Savage Land for himself, but was ultimately defeated. With no mutants left in the Savage Land, Lykos was free to live in peace and welcomed into Ka-Zar's tribe.

Sauron appears in the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode "Savage Land".

Sauron makes a cameo while crossing a bridge in the first level of the original X-Men game for the Sega Genesis.

Sauron makes a small appearance in the Savage Land arena in X-Men: Next Dimension.

Sauron appears as a boss in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse.

Sauron makes an extremely brief appearance on a TV screen in Ultimate Spider-Man.

Sauron appears as a boss character in Marvel Heroes.

In his human form Karl Lykos is a fairly typical doctor, except he keeps his ability to absorb the life forces of other living things to sustain himself. If he absorbs the life force of a mutant this will trigger his transformation into his pterodactyl form and also he will absorb a portion of their powers temporarily. Due to manipulation by the Weapon X program, Sauron can expel the life force energy in concussive bursts from his hands.

In the pterodactyl form he is superhumanly strong and possesses the ability to fly at a natural winged flight limit. In battle Sauron has several additional weapons; a lethal beak and sharp talons on his hands and feet.

He also has an amplified hypnotic ability when he is in his pterodactyl form, that requires direct eye contact to complete. He frequently uses his hypnotic power to give his victims terrifying delusions that allies have become monsters.

* * *

Everyone gasped in horror!

Luna: Dude! That is awful!

Sam S.L.: No kidding.

Riley: So those Pterodactyls made him this way.

Me: Yeah. We can cure him and help him get back home.

Nico: Good idea and we can kill the Pterodactyl half.

Me: Yep. Sauron is somewhere here.

We went into the jungle and what we saw was incredible. It was loaded with all kinds of dinosaurs, human tribes and more. We then arrived at Sauron's hideout. It was a cave in a volcano.

Me: He's in this cave. I can sense it.

We were about to go in. But I stopped everyone.

Me: Wait. It's too easy. There could be traps all over the place.

Lincoln: What kind of traps?

Me: Poison darts, weapon walls, molten lava, closing walls with spikes, pitfalls, anything.

Mack: Okay. Dad and I dealt with these kinds of traps before. We just need to make sure we don't step on any wrong floor tiles.

Me: Okay. Follow me and stay alert.

We walked into the cave and we saw that it was a terrifying place. It had an ominous presence.

?: Hey! Get me outta here!

I recognized the voice.

Me: That's Stan Lee.

Nico: What is he doing all the way out here?

Me: No idea.

We saw him in a cage in the cave wall.

Me: Stan!

We went over to him.

Stan Lee: Oh thank goodness you've come true believers.

Qin: Stan Lee! Wow! It's such an honor to meet the world famous creator of Marvel Comics.

Stan Lee: Thank you for becoming a true believer.

Me: We'll have you out of there in a sec Stan.

We broke the cage open and Stan got out.

Stan Lee: Thank you so much.

Me: No problem Stan. Us true believers will be there for you when you're in trouble.

Stan Lee: Thank you. I got to go now. Excelsior!

Me: Excelsior!

Stan Lee ran and watched out for the traps.

Qin: That was awesome!

May: Stan has appeared in many of our adventures.

Me: Yep. Lets continue on.

We continued and we arrived in Sauron's main room. There we saw SAURON!

Me: Sauron!

Nico: Sauron!

Sauron: So you all came. Welcome Team Loud Phoenix Storm to your doom.

Lincoln: So that is Sauron!

Laney: He sure looks scary.

Lola: But he looks ugly!

Lana: I think he's the coolest super villain we've ever seen.

Me: He is a cool one. But he's really dangerous.

Sauron: (to Mystique and Deathstrike) I thought I told Magneto that I wasn't joining his Brotherhood!

Mystique: I guess you didn't hear the news.

Deathstrike: The Brotherhood of Mutants has been permanently disbanded thanks to J.D. and the others.

Sauron: (evilly chuckles) Really? Then, there's no one other then all of you standing in my way to conquer this world!

Wolverine: Bub, I think you're forgetting about Mr. Sinister and Apocalypse.

Me: We won't let you do that lizard lips!

Lana: We will stop you!

Sauron then grabbed Wolverine!

Sauron: (starts to drain Wolverine of his powers) Let's see how you fair with one of your strongest members weakened!

Me: We are more powerful than you think!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Spiral Ray and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Naruto: (Echoing) WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!

Naruto formed a powerful Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and slammed it into Sauron and it exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Erika fired a powerful blast of Biollante's radioactive sap and it fried him all over.

Erika: You will never terrorize the world again you freak!

Qin fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him.

Me: Lets show him some teamwork!

Mirage: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Velocitron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Rocket Dart Hunting Rifle 100-fold.

Tommy Oliver: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Power Rangers abilities 100-fold and it enabled him to get powerful green dragon armor with wings.

Me: Wow! That is awesome armor Tommy!

Tommy Oliver: I'll say! This is amazing!

Kimberly: Wow! Tommy you look incredible!

Adam: He sure does.

Me: Lets see what it can do.

Mirage and Tommy Oliver: LIGHTNING DRAGON VOLTBURST!

Mirage fired a massive blast of lightning and Tommy Oliver fired a massive blast of green energy and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful energy dragon made entirely out of pure lightning! It slammed into Sauron and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Bella: Time for some Ultimate Bella power!

She activated her Ultimate Bella form.

Bella: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

Bella fired a powerful blast of Ice Fire and froze Sauron.

Chione punched him in the face and she went intangible and slammed into him and froze his arms to the ground.

Chione: Hope you have a good heat source.

Bella: And now for you to see true strength! DIAMONDHEAD!

Bella fired a massive barrage of diamond crystals at Sauron and they hit him and shattered with incredible force.

Sylvia punched Sauron in the face all over the place.

Sylvia: You are never gonna terrorize this world again!

She mercilessly thrashed Sauron all over the place with indiscriminate fury. She had a powerful martial arts style and she was mercilessly pulverizing Sauron!

Laney: Wow! Look at Sylvia go!

Me: I've never seen her go at him with such brutal fury!

Pan: Incredible!

Nico: Wow!

Sylvia: Finish him off guys!

Slugfest: You got it Sylvia! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his vibro-cannons 100-fold.

Harley: Time to show this punk some hammer power! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her hammer and it grew spikes and grew 20 times its size and it enhanced Harley Quinn's Strength 100-fold.

Slugfest and Harley Quinn: SUPERSONIC VIBRO-HAMMER BASH!

Slugfest fired his cannons and the blasts merged with her hammed and she slammed it into Sauron with devastating force!

WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

Lincoln: That's gotta hurt!

Sylvia: No kidding!

Me: Time to separate Lykos from Sauron!

I chanted a magic incantation and fired a beam of light energy and it separated Karl Lykos from Sauron.

Karl: I'm free! Thank you all!

Me: You're welcome Karl.

Bleez: Now that Sauron's out of Lykos, I think I'll eat his heart. Haven't done it in a while.

Eion: Lets do it mom!

Bleez put on her Red Lantern Ring and recited the oath.

Bleez: **WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED,**

 **WE FILL MENS SOULS WITH DARKEST DREAD;**

 **AND TWIST YOUR MINDS TO PAIN AND HATE,**

 **WE'LL BURN YOU ALL, THAT IS YOUR FATE!**

Bleez turned into a Red Lantern!

Qin: Whoa! So Bleez is a Red Lantern.

Me: Yep. They govern the emotion of Rage. Rage is a very dangerous and very unpredictable emotion.

Brittney: That's right. We killed the Red Lantern Leader, Atrocitus and I am now the new leader of the Red Lantern Corps. But because Rage is a dangerous, deadly and unpredictable emotion, I have to be very careful. But I reformed the Red Lantern Corps to destroy evil.

Qin: That's amazing Brittney!

Nico: It sure was.

Me: Lets finish him!

Jean Grey: Time for some Phoenix Power!

She activated the Phoenix Force!

Qin: Whoa! So that's the Phoenix Force.

Me: Yep. It's one of the most powerful cosmic entities in the entire universe.

Qin: Incredible!

Jean Grey: PHOENIX FIREBURST BARRAGE!

Jean Grey fired a massive barrage of fireballs at Sauron and they hit him and exploded all over him.

Bleez: Lets see how you like this! RED RAGE CARNAGEBEAM!

Bleez fired a powerful blast of red lantern energy and it hit Sauron and exploded.

KABOOOOMMM!

Then Bleez plunged her hand into Sauron's chest and ripped his black heart out of his chest!

Everyone: EEEWWWWWWWWW!

Me: Oh sick!

Then Bleez and Eion did something that made us hurl our guts out! They ATE HIS HEART!

We saw this and we were throwing up all over the place!

Me: Oh that is so disgusting!

They were done.

Bleez: Sorry you had to see that.

Me: No worries. But next time can you warn us when you do that?

Bleez: Noted.

Eion: Sorry about that.

Me: No worries.

Nico: But Sauron has failed this world.

We threw his spirit and body into the River of Fire.

Jean Grey: (To the viewers) Not even mutated dinosaurs are a match for all of us. You mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we will mess with you.

Me: Yep.

We went back home and Nico caught a Pyukumuku and Silvally. We rested after a long day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Marvel Villain destroyed

Sauron of Marvel Comics was an amazing villain! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	846. Any Given Sundae

Note: The Flashback in this chapter takes place after the events of Raw Deal.

* * *

In the estate in the living room, Qin and Lily were looking through a photo album. They were laughing as they looked at pictures.

Qin: Boy you have all kinds of awesome pictures Lily.

Lily: I sure do. Most of them are pictures of what I did before I became a 10-year-old girl.

Lincoln: I remember that. These were my favorites.

Lincoln pointed to pictures of what he and Lily did before she got her powers.

They laughed.

Lily: Good times.

Then they heard Luan throwing up.

Lincoln: Boy that is a bad stomach flu.

Laney: Luan got the Stomach Flu from a piece of tainted cake at a clients house.

Qin: I thought your powers made you immune to getting sick.

Laney: Obviously not to food borne illness.

Nico: I know what will make her better.

Nico pulled out a bowl and he made a delicious sundae with Strawberry, Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream. He poured the ice cream out of his hands.

Nico: Here Eddy. You can give this to Luan

Eddy: Nico, how'd you make this ice cream?

Nico: Remember in the Mystery Inc. Game when we took down the Strawberry, Chocolate, and the Vanilla Technicolor Phantoms?

Eddy: That was awesome! Who knew you could do that.

Eddy went to give Luan the ice cream.

Horsea: Can I have some Ice Cream?

Maria: What ice cream do you want, Horsea?

They went to the kitchen.

Lily: I remember when I got my first ice cream.

Lily then remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK

It was shortly after the events of Raw Deal.

[Lily goes to the kitchen and yawns, stretching. Lynn Sr. is shown cooking and Rita talks to him and I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.]

Rita: "Thanks for breakfast, honey." [Kisses him.] "I should be back around four after I finish pulling Flip's wisdom teeth." [She makes an annoyed face.]

Lynn Sr.: "I thought you already did that."

Rita: "He grew another set."

Lynn Sr.: "What?"

Me: Is that even possible Ms. Rita? Usually after you have them taken out, you never grow them back.

Lynn Sr.: Yeah.

Rita: "That is unusual J.D. You know, I was thinking, the kids have been really good this week, haven't they?"

Lynn Sr.: [Flipping an egg] "Oh, they've been great. No calls from school..."

Rita: "No trips to the ER..."

Me: No conflicts with each other.

Lynn Sr.: "I only had to raise my voice once."

Rita: "We should do something special for the kids. How about taking them out for ice cream when I get back?"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, I love it! We could go to Auntie Pam's Parlor!"

Rita: [Looks at Lily, who has her toy keys in her mouth.] "And you know what? I think someone's ready for her first taste of ice cream~."

Lynn Sr.: "Oh! This is my favorite of all the milestones!" [To Lily] "What do you think, sweetie? You wanna try some..." [in slow motion] "ice cream?"

Lily: [gasps] "Huh? Ice ceam?"

[She then imagines being in a pink sky on a cloud and there's a sundae floating in the air. She turns towards it and gasps, reaching out to it, giggling. She then sees a flying teapot spraying chocolate sauce from its sprout, onto the sundae, then the rainbow above her melts into sprinkles, which lands on the sundae, the cloud, and her. She giggles, then some gummi bears appear on top of her head, do some dancing, and leap off her head, into the sundae. She grabs it and goes flying through the air, going through a cloud of whipped cream, which is on the sundae and on her face. Two spoons then hop past her, dance with each other, and jump into the sundae. She laughs and claps, then looks on in wonder as a cherry falls out of the sky, and onto the sundae. She is exuberant and begins to levitate towards it, until Rita's arms grab her and literally pulls her out of the daydream, while she screams. Back in reality, Rita is holding an unamused Lily.]

Rita: "So, ice cream sounds good?"

Lynn Sr.: "Darn tootin'! If today goes okay, too."

Me: You want your first ice cream Lily?

Rita: [affectionately to Lily] "Let's see if your siblings can behave for just a few more hours. [Boops Lily's nose and Lily giggles] And if they do, it's ice cream time!"

[She puts Lily on the floor and Lily imagines the ice cream, then imagines her siblings arguing.]

Imaginary Lisa: "Don't touch my glasses!"

Imaginary Lynn: "I can't believe you-"

Imaginary Lola: "Leni,-"

[The siblings in Lily's imagination start arguing too quickly to make sense of and that imagination devours the other.]

Lily: [Stops imagining and looks ticked] "Wah-wah!" [growls, then walks off looking grumpy]

[Lily is walking Lincoln and Lori into her and Lisa's room.]

Lincoln: "Uh, Lily, is everything okay?"

[He and Lori look surprised to see that Lily has led their other sisters into her and Lisa's room too.]

Leni: "Isn't this cute? Lily's calling a sibling meeting."

[Lily brings in a pad of paper, which hits a block, and crudely draws a sundae. She then points and babbles to it.]

Lola: "Good job, Lily, you drew an... upside-down tree."

[Lily facepalms, then tries to mime eating ice cream.]

Lincoln: "I think she's trying to tell us something."

Lisa: "Perhaps the infant has some trapped wind."

[Lily facepalms again and Lori tries to burp her but she exclaims and flails her arms around.]

Lola: "You guys are all wrong; she's clearly waving at us."

Leni: "I guess Lily called this meeting just to say hi." [waves] "Hi, Lily!"

Lily's siblings except Leni: [in unison] "Hi, Lily!"

Laney: I know what Lily wants. She called this meeting to tell us that we have to be on our best behavior because mom and dad are taking us out for ice cream later.

Lily nodded.

Lola: I love ice cream!

Me: Me too Lola.

Varie: I love ice cream.

Me: So guys we have to be on our best behavior.

We agreed and everyone left.

[The siblings leave the room.]

Laney (to Lily): You have something planned to get your ice cream, don't you, Lily?

Lily nodded.

[Lily then sees some toys discarded.]

Lynn Sr.: [singing offscreen] Checking the mail, skippa-dee-bop. What did we get in the latest crop?

[Lily looks nervous and imagines Lynn Sr. coming out of the bathroom.]

Imaginary Lynn Sr.: Doo-be-doo- [steps on a jack] "Ow, ow, ow! Oh, ow!" [Steps on a skateboard and goes sliding along.] "Whoa! [Falls off the skateboard and his head lands inside a drum.] No more ice cream!"

[The imagination ends as Lily screams and frantically moves all the toys.]

Lynn Sr.: [comes out of the bathroom] Maybe a crop. Maybe a bill [Lily sees a toy car where Lynn Sr. about to step and hastily grabs the controls and moves it away just in time.] Checking the mail is always a thrill. Doo doo doo ba-da-ba-da! Doodley doo doo doo- [walks downstairs]

[Lily smiles, then walks into the kitchen, where me and Lincoln are talking on the walkie-talkie and mopping the floor.]

Clyde: [on the walkie-talkie] "Lincoln! I've got a code denim!"

Lincoln: "You're stuck in a pair of skinny jeans?!"

Me: Yikes! I had that happen to me and it cut off the blood flow to my legs!

Clyde: "Yeah I was trying to update my looks, but now I can't feel my legs!"

Lincoln: [puts the mop down] "Mopping the floor can wait. We're on our way! [runs out of the kitchen and past Lily] Don't struggle, Clyde, it'll only make it worse."

Me: Hang on Clyde!

[Lily imagines her parents both slipping on the wet floor. She looks determined and slides along the floor on her butt, thereby completing its mopping.]

Varie saw it.

Varie: Wow! This floor is so shiny that you can see your own reflection.

When Lily was done, she walks into the living room, where the twins are on the couch fighting over the TV remote. Laney was reading a book.]

Lola: "I wanna watch my pageant show!"

Lana: "I wanna watch my penguin show!" [The twins struggle as the TV keeps flipping between their favorite shows back and forth, then Lana has the remote.] "Got it!"

Lola: "Give it to me!"

[She jumps on Lana and they begin fighting. Lily hears Vanzilla's horn to show that Rita just pulled into the driveway. She nervously runs towards the twins, but then sees Lynn with her football on top of the stairs.]

Lynn: "Lynn Loud looks downfield but nobody's open! She's going for the quarterback sneak!"

Lily: "Huh?" [She then sees Luan with a spring-loaded boxing glove.]

Luan: "If all goes according to plan, my family will glove this prank!"

[Lily gasps and imagines Rita entering and being tackled by the twins' fight, or Lynn, or being punched by Luan.]

Imaginary Rita: "No more ice cream!"

[The imagination ends and Lily whistles for Charles, then rides on him as she lets out a battle cry and steals the remote from the twins. She then changes the channel.]

Woman on TV: "And now, back to Penguin Pageants!"

[The twins stop fighting.]

Lana and Lola: "Huh?"

[They watch intently.

Laney: I didn't know there was a thing like that.

Me: Me neither.

Lily, still riding Charles, whistles for Walt, who flies out of his cage and around Luan.]

Luan: [giggles while trying to shoo the canary] "Walt, knock it off!"

[Luan then accidentally punches herself in the face with the glove and is knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, Lily jumps off Charles and uses the glove to launch herself onto Lynn's face, knocking her over.]

Lynn: "Oh no, it's a fumble!" [Points]

[Lily sees Lynn's football roll down the stairs and gets nervous. Rita enters and Charles catches the ball just as it was going to make contact with her. Rita looks confused, but happy.]

Rita: "Well, this is nice to see everybody getting along. And Luan's even taking a nap."

[Lily is seen climbing down the stairs]

Lynn Sr.: [comes out of his and Rita's room] "Yep, they've been perfect all day. Not a single mess or meltdown."

Rita: "That's all I needed to hear. Kids, come down here, please! [All the Loud kids assemble.] Do you want to tell them the surprise or should I?"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, you do it."

Rita: "You guys have been so well-behaved this week, we wanted to do- Luan, wake up. Something nice for you, so everybody get in Vanzilla because-"

Lynn Sr.: [excitedly] "I changed my mind, I wanna tell them, we're going for ice cream!"

[We all make various cheerful exclamations, from which can be heard "Yes!" from one of the sisters, "Awesome!" from Lincoln, "Seriously?!" from Leni, and "Ice cream!" from Lynn. Lily imagines her sundae, and Charles imagines a dog treat. Lily somehow sees Charles' thought bubble and gives him a treat.]

[The Louds begin walking out the door.]

Lynn Sr.: "Catch up, my little tomatoes, time to head out!"

We went out the door and I was about to get Lily.

[Lily is about to head out as well when sees an ad on TV.]

Ad: "Come beat the heat at Auntie Pam's Parlor, but make sure you get there by five; [Lily watches intently and does a victory fist pump before realizing what the commercial is saying] we're closing early to give our scoopers a break. Don't forget, five PM! One more time; five PM! Five PM!"

Me: 5:00!? Oh man!

[Lily notices on the clock that it's 4:31 and tries to get Lynn Sr.'s attention.]

Lynn Sr.: [picking Lily up] "I know, sweetie; I'm excited for ice cream, too." [Turns the TV off.]

[Cut to Vanzilla driving off. Lynn Sr. types in their destination on his phone and sets it on the holder.]

GPS: "Your estimated arrival time at Auntie Pam's Parlor is 4:46 PM."

[Lily is relieved and imagines the dot on the GPS turning into a cherry.]

Imaginary Cherry: "See you soon, Lily!" [kisses]

Lily: [gasps] "Cherry..."

[Suddenly, Vanzilla comes to a stop to find it in the middle of traffic.]

Rita: "There's never this much traffic on this street."

GPS: "Your new estimated arrival time is 5:05 PM."

Lynn Sr.: "No biggie. Auntie Pam's doesn't close 'til eight." [Lily starts reaching out.] "Oh, you wanna play with Daddy's phone, Lily? [Gives Lily his phone] Ok, but please don't call Aunt Ruth again. It's two hours I'll never get back."

[Lily presses buttons on the phone, then throws it back onto the holder.]

GPS: "Rerouting, make a U-turn onto Oakville Road."

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, look at that. [In his british accent] Lily accidentally found us a faster route."

[Vanzilla drives to that route]

GPS: "Your new estimated arrival time is 4:52 PM."

[Lily wipes the sweat beads off her forehead. Just then, police sirens then sound, scaring Lily.]

Rita: [annoyed] "Shoot, what now?" [pulls over]

Cop: "Ma'am, do you know your registration's expired? I'll have to write you a ticket for that. Get comfy; this could take a while."

[Lily looks out the window to see the cop writing Rita's ticket. She frantically looks around, and finds one of her blocks and blankie on the floor. She picks them up and places the block inside on the end of the blanket, then looks out the window again and spots the clutch of the officer's motorcycle. With one spin and a toss from her "weapon", she was able to move the clutch, sending the bike rolling down the hill.]

Cop: [Notices and chases after it] "Ahh! My bike! Come back, precious!"

Rita: "Uh, thanks, officer, we'll take that as a warning! Whoo!" [drives off]

GPS: "Your new estimated arrival time is 4:58 PM."

Lily: "Phew!"

[Later, The Louds arrive at Auntie Pam's Parlor.]

GPS: "You have arrived at your destination."

Lynn Sr.: [Looking through his pockets] "Uh-oh."

Rita: "Oh, honey, please tell me you didn't forget your wallet. This place only takes cash. "

[Lily's eye twitches in anger. She digs through the seats, and holds up a twenty.]

Lynn Sr.: "The emergency twenty! Lily, you've done it again!"

Lily's siblings: [in unison] "Yay, Lily!"

[Everyone, but Rita and Lily, is eating ice cream.]

Rita: "Hi, can I get one scoop of vanilla ice cream, please." [Lily babbles and points at the picture of the sundae.] "Haha, okay, I guess she has other ideas. One sundae, please."

[Rita is given the sundae and sets Lily up to eat it. Lori has her phone out and recording Lily.]

Lori: "You ready, Lily? Okay, guys, I'm recording."

Lynn Sr.: [teary-eyed] "I can't believe this is the last time we get to introduce a little Loud to ice cream."

Lily's siblings: [in unison] "Go, Lily!"

[Just as Lily was about to take the first-ever bite of her sundae, she hears a bird call in the distance, and said bird swoops in front of her, having Lily drop the sundae and onto the grass, all the while happening in slow-motion. Lily looks at the remains and gets teary-eyed.]

Me: You stupid bird!

Rita: "Oh no, sweetie, don't worry, we'll get you a new sundae. [knocks on the window] Uh, excuse me!"

Luna: "No dice, dudes, they close at five this week."

Lynn Sr.: "What? Huh. You think they'd advertise something like that."

[Lily looks down for a second, and just like that, she starts crying uncontrollably.]

Rita: [picks her up] "Oh, poor baby. Let's get you home."

Me: Oh Lily.

[The parents and Lily walk off looking somber. Everyone's in Vanzilla again and the siblings are trying to cheer up their baby sister.]

Lily's siblings, except Luan and Lana: "Oh, it's okay, Lily."

Luan: "Cheer up, Lily."

Lana: "Oh, Lily..."

Leni: "I've never seen Lily look so sad."

Luan: "You'll get that ice cream sundae, Lily, perhaps when the road isn't so rocky! Don't have a mint chip on your shoulder about this."

Lola: "Luan, read the room!"

Me: Don't worry, Lily. One way or another, you're getting that ice cream!

Varie: Yeah!

[Just then, Lily sees Flip's Food and Fuel and tries to get her parents' attention.]

Rita: "It's okay, honey; we'll be home soon."

[Lily then deliberately poops her diaper.]

Lucy: [sniffs] "Oh, what is that? It smells like a thousand angry skunks."

Varie: GEEZ! LILY!

Me: OH YUCK!

[Lynn groans in disgust, followed by everyone else.]

Rita: [Smells it as well] "Oh, somebody needs a diaper change, stat!" [Turns the van around]

[Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn Sr. carries Lily out of the bathroom and into the store.]

Lynn Sr.: [singing] A little powder, a little wipey, now you've got a fresh new diapie! [Lily sees some ice cream in the freezer and struggles out of her father's grip.] "We've got a runner!"

[Lily jumps onto the freezer and starts banging it with her fists.]

Rita: "Look what Lily found!"

Lincoln: "That gives me an idea."

Me: Same here.

Laney: Me too.

[And so...]

Lynn Sr.: [Making a sundae for Lily.] "One ice cream sundae coming up!"

Lincoln: "Don't forget the gummi bears!" [puts them on]

Me: And the sprinkles. [puts them on]

Lynn: "Whipped topping in the hizz-ouse!" [puts it on]

Lola: "And some yummy cookie crumbles!"

[Lola puts a cookie on the bench, which Lana smashes with her spanner and Lily sprinkles the crumbs on. Flip is seen with a bandaged face, speaking in a garbled way and putting chocolate sauce on, then he falls over.]

Rita: [takes the ice cream] "Thanks, Flip, but you're not supposed to be talking after your wisdom teeth surgery." [Puts a cherry on top and hands it to Lily.]

Me: I think this is an act of karma for Flip being a total cheapskate.

Luan: "You guys, she's about to try it!"

[The family gasps excitingly as Lily takes a spoonful of her sundae and eats it, then she imagines herself once again in the pink sky, this time with her family, and is laughing. Back in reality, everyone's in Vanzilla again just as it was leaving Flip's. Lily has ice cream all over her face, giggling when she finally got her ice cream.]

Laney: Congrats on getting your ice cream, Lily. You've earned it!

Lisa: "Hmm, if I didn't know better, I'd swear Lily orchestrated this whole thing."

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, don't be silly, honey, she's just a baby, haha."

Me: Lily may be a baby, but she is a smart baby.

[Iris out, Lily winks at the audience.]

FLASHBACK ENDS

We laughed.

Me: That was so funny.

Stewie: You came up with that at your baby age? And I thought I was clever back in my world domination days!

Lily: (Laughs) I may be a baby biologically, but I am a smart kid.

We laughed.

Tommy Oliver then came in and he had a photo with him.

Me: Hey Tommy.

Tommy Oliver was looking at a picture of him, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini back in their first year as Rangers.

Jason (comes in the room): You still have that photo?

Tommy: Yep. I always kept it even after all these years.

Jason (smiles): Man, those were good times.

Me: Yeah they sure were. I remember seeing all that on TV. It was so awesome. I'll leave you guys alone to reminisce okay.

Jason: Thanks J.D.

I left.

Tommy and Jason then looked at a clip board that had pictures of Aurico, TJ Johnson, Andros, Casey Rhodes, Scott Trueman, Jayden Shiba, Troy Burrows, Tyler Nevarro, and Brody Romero.

Tommy: Those are the Red Rangers of the Ranger Teams that haven't joined us yet. We should also show J.D. our Zeo Powers.

Jason: What about Devon Daniels and the Beast Morphers team?

Tommy: They already have Evox and the rest of their own enemies to deal with. It's best not to disturb them.

Jason: Good point. (sighs) You ever wonder what would've happened if we weren't chosen by Zordon to become Power Rangers?

Tommy: We all wouldn't have become friends.

Jason: You're right. Being a Power Ranger is the best thing that's happened to us.

Tommy (smiles): And we wouldn't have it any other way.

It was a great time for them.

However as we were reminiscing, out in space on an awesome space station in orbit above Earth, 6 rangers were getting ready. It was the Space Power Rangers

Andros: Lets head down to Earth and see some old friends.

Their spaceship took off to Earth and planets and stars transit before the screen turned black.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and flashback chapter done.

Any Given Sundae was the cutest episode of The Loud House that aired earlier this year! It was so adorable! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	847. Revenge of The Invisible Man

It was night in the city. This is when the city becomes a completely different place.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!

An explosion just happened at the bank. The Akumatized villains Animan, Guitar Villain, Troubemaker, Frozer, Simon Says, and Animaestro came out carrying bags of money. But something was off about them. They had red eyes and teleported away with the money.

Commissioner Jim Gordon: (comes out of the bank and pants) Damn! I don't know how those villains got here. But I need to call J.D. about this.

* * *

At the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate we were playing video games. With us were the Space Power Rangers.

Andros: Nice to see you again, Tommy!

Tommy: Same here!

T.J.: (sees us playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate) Is that the recent Smash Bros game?

Yusuke: Yep. It really is awesome. Wanna play?

T.J.: Sure.

They got to playing.

Yusuke: By the way J.D., I heard that Lincoln and his sisters are now in the Super Smash Bros. universe.

Me: You heard right Yusuke. That really threw us for a loop. We were really surprised and shocked.

Lincoln: News about it spread all over the city like wildfire.

Laney: We were floored and still are.

Andros: That's amazing.

Nico: No kidding. Andros I'm so glad your sister is all right.

Andros: Thanks Nico. I'm happy Karone is now free of the evil that was controlling her. It was thanks to Zordon that we'll never see Rita Repulsa or Lord Zedd or any of Tommy's enemies again.

Me: You did us a huge favor Andros. But if they do somehow come back, we will be ready for them and destroy them.

Nico: That's right.

Then the alarm rang.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer.

On a holographic screen was Commissioner Jim Gordon.

Me: Commissioner Jim Gordon. Haven't talked to you in a while.

Commissioner Jim Gordon: Sorry about that guys.

Stone Man: What do you need, Commissioner?

Gordon: Lloyd Ventrix is up to good again.

Maria: I've heard about him. He's the invisible guy, right?

Commissioner Jim Gordon: That's right and that's not all. There are several Akumatized villains helping him.

Nico: What?! Why would they show up here? Usually, they would want to get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir in Paris.

William: Well, either way, we have to stop them.

Me: Who is Lloyd Ventrix?

Maria: You would hate this guy J.D. He was a paroled bad guy.

Maria went over his history.

* * *

Lloyd Ventrix, is a minor villain in Batman the Animated Series. He's also known as Mojo. Years ago, Lloyd was a con artist who after being paroled came to possess a suit that allowed him to turn invisible. He uses the suit so he can see his daughter; Kimberly. He pretend to be his daughter's imaginary friend and brings her all sorts or jewels and anything she wanted.

Lloyd Ventrix was a con artist who was arrested for one of his crimes. As a result, his ex-wife named Helen had a restraining order issued, and he wasn't allowed within 100 feet of either her or his daughter Kimberly. However, Lloyd, wasn't about to be stopped by the law.

After being paroled and finding work with a scientist Sam Giddell as his errand boy, Ventrix stole some samples of a plastic that grants invisibilty. This allowed Ventrix to see his daughter but in the process, the material became toxic to both the mind and body. Ventrix made a suit out of the material; using it, he acquired both the means to steal anything without detection and the ability to visit his daughter without being detected. Using the name "Mojo", Ventrix became Kimberly's "imaginary friend".

While the suit prevented him from visible detection, he could still be heard and physically interacted with. Robbing a jewel exposition in Gotham City while the day was young, he attracted the attention of Batman. The Dark Knight investigated, and discovered the link between the material, Giddell, and the Ventrixes. Lloyd Ventrix deactivates the invisibility suit. Ventrix kidnapped his daughter after learning Helen had planned to move from Gotham. Taking her to an abandoned station, Ventrix had planned to escape the city with his daughter. However, Kimberly became hesitant, and attempted to flee when Ventrix revealed his identity to her. Batman arrived, and a skirmish ensued in which Kimberly escaped back to her mother. Ventrix attempted to flee in his invisible car, but Batman held on and the chase eventually led them to a rooftop with a water tower. In a crazed fury, Ventrix began beating Batman severely and ignored his pleas to remove the suit before it poisoned him fatally, but Batman manage to punctured a water tower nearby. This caused Ventrix to be revealed, Batman quickly defeated Ventrix by pummeling him into unconsciousness with one pumuch and a couple kicks and apprehended him. Ventrix was sent back to prison and hasn't been seen since.

* * *

We were shocked and amazed!

Me: Whoa! So he has this strange invisibility plastic that enables him to turn invisible!? That must be some crazy stuff.

Nico: But it sure looks cool.

Lana: And very clever.

Me: We're on our way Commissioner. But we got to know more about this invisibility plastic.

Commissioner Gordon: Okay. It's over at a warehouse at WayneTech.

We were on our way.

* * *

We were at WayneTech Industries and we were looking at the Invisibility Plastic. It was in a bunch of rolls.

Lincoln: So this is the Invisibility Plastic.

Batman: Looks like ordinary plastic.

A scientist that made it named Sam Giddell was with us and he was showing us how it worked.

Sam: It's really quite remarkable.

He put a jumper cable on it and charged up an electrical wand.

Sam: See those filaments imbedded in the plastic?

We saw them.

Me: Yeah.

Sam: Run an electrical current and the stuff bends light instead of absorbing it. So you can't see it.

We saw Sam put electricity into the plastic and it disappeared from sight completely. It glowed blue and it was gone!

Me: Wow! That's really cool.

Lincoln: It totally vanished!

Nico: It sure did.

Lana: That is some really amazing stuff.

Sam: It is. But in the process the plastic becomes toxic.

Me: Toxic? How does that happen?

Sam: I don't know. I spent the last few months trying to correct the problem but it's hopeless.

Nico: What does the poison do?

Sam: Well if worn it can destroy your mind and your body.

We gasped.

Lori: That's literally awful.

Me: So you were gonna dump this stuff Sam?

Sam: Yes it's too dangerous.

Me: Hmm. Let me see something.

I looked at the plastic while it was invisible with my Infrared Vision and it showed a yellow square in heat on the table.

Me: I still see the plastic with my infrared vision. It's completely invisible on the visible light part of the spectrum. But not to Infrared.

Sam: So all invisible things have heat?

Me: Exactly. We got word that Lloyd Ventrix is back. And we heard that he's trying to do the same thing he's doing when Batman beat him the 1st time.

Sam: I'm glad you guys are onto him.

Me: We have to know our enemies before we take them down. Lloyd Ventrix is about to get a one way ticket to prison. This time because he's a repeat offender, he's going to one of our space prisons for life.

Andros: You guys have prisons in space?

Me: Yep. We built them.

I went over what they are.

Ashley: Whoa! That is amazing!

T.J.: Very impressive.

Cassie: Space is perfect for someone like Ventrix.

Me: Yep. Lets head out and stop Ventrix.

We did so. We were keeping our eyes out for any of the Akumatized villains clones.

Me: So what are these Akumatized villains?

Nico: They are the possessed people that were forced to work for the evil Hawk Moth. They were made into Supervillains against their will.

Nico went over them.

* * *

Nino Lahiffe

(a.k.a Bubbler) "The Bubbler" Able to use his bubble wand to create impenetrable bubbles that he can use to trap people and make them float away. Wants to get rid of all adults and give Adrien the best birthday party ever. Bubbler Square 3 Nino Lahiffe Square 2

Xavier Ramier

(a.k.a Mr. Pigeon) "Mr. Pigeon" Able to control and communicate with pigeons using his pigeon whistle. Wants to turn pigeons into the city's first class citizens and get rid of all the park police. Mr. Pigeon Square Xavier Ramier Square

Aurore Beauréal

(a.k.a Stormy Weather) "Stormy Weather" Can fly and control the weather with her parasol. Wants to prove herself the rightful weather girl of Paris. Stormy Weather Square 2 Aurore Beauréal Square

Alix Kubdel

(a.k.a Timebreaker) "Timebreaker" Can absorb energy from people she touches in order to gain the energy she needs to activate her ability to travel back in time. The people she steals energy from will freeze and slowly disappear. Wants to go back in time to restore a broken family heirloom. Timebreaker Square Alix Kubdel Square

Théo Barbot

(a.k.a Copycat) "Copycat" Has the exact appearance and abilities of Cat Noir. He can also imitate Cat Noir's voice. Wants to ruin Cat Noir's reputation and become Ladybug's boyfriend. Copycat Square Théo Barbot Square 2

Jalil Kubdel

(a.k.a Pharaoh) "The Pharaoh" Uses the powers of various Egyptian gods. He switches between powers by transforming his mask. Wants to perform an ancient ritual to revive Queen Nefertiti. Pharaoh Square Jalil Kubdel Square

Alya Césaire

(a.k.a Lady Wifi) "Lady Wifi" Utilizes her cellphone to shoot various icons with different effects and she can teleport through cellphones. She can't use her powers if there's no wifi signal. Wants to unmask Ladybug. Lady Wifi Square Alya Césaire Square

Nathaniel Kurtzberg

(a.k.a Evillustrator) "The Evillustrator" Anything he draws on his tablet with his stylus pen will materialize in the real world, and he can erase existing items by erasing images of them from his tablet. He needs light to draw, so in the darkness, he is unable to use his power. Wants to date Marinette and get revenge on Chloé for criticizing his drawings. Evillustrator Square 2 Nathaniel Kurtzberg Square 2

Roger Raincomprix

(a.k.a Rogercop) "Rogercop" Can shoot lasers that turn into handcuffs that, once on a person's wrists, will make that person follow his orders against their will. He has a flying police car. Wants to enforce all laws, no matter how small. Rogercop Square Roger Raincomprix Square

Lê Chiến Kim

(a.k.a Dark Cupid) "Dark Cupid" Has wings that allow him to fly, and he shoots arrows that turn any form of love or friendship into hate. Wants to ruin everyone's Valentine's Day. Dark Cupid Square Lê Chiến Kim Square

Mylène Haprèle

(a.k.a Horrificator) "Horrificator" Shoots sticky goo from her mouth and grows larger by absorbing the fear of other people. However, anyone who is not afraid of her will make her shrink. Wants everyone else to understand how scared she feels. Horrificator Square Mylène Haprèle Square

Armand D'Argencourt

(a.k.a Darkblade) "Darkblade" Can shoot a beam that makes a person kneel before him, and can turn people whom he "knights" into his loyal armored soldiers. He can also turn cars into catapults. Wants to become the monarch of Paris. Darkblade Square Armand DArgencourt Square

Fred Haprèle

(a.k.a Mime) "The Mime" Any object he mimes can be manifested as a solid, but invisible construct. However, he can only mime one object at a time. Wants revenge on Chris for stealing his part. Mime Square Fred Haprèle Square

Jean Duparc

(a.k.a Magician of Misfortune) "Princess Fragrance" Can make anything disappear with a puff of smoke. Wants everyone to recognize him as the greatest magician in Paris. Magician of Misfortune Square Jean Duparc Square

Rose Lavillant

(a.k.a Princess Fragrance) Uses a perfume gun which can fire different scents with different effects, primarily, a pink mind control perfume. Can also use the perfume gun to propel herself through the air. Wants to marry Prince Ali, whom she's fallen in love with. Princess Fragrance Square Rose Lavillant Square

Ivan Bruel

(a.k.a Stoneheart) "Ladybug & Cat Noir" Has enormous strength, and he grows larger and stronger every time he takes a hit. Later gains control over an army of other Stonehearts. Wants to date Mylène and get rid of anyone who mocks his crush. Stoneheart Square Ivan Bruel Square

"Stoneheart"

Otis Césaire

(a.k.a Animan) "Animan" Able to transform into any animal or insect that he desires, including extinct species. Transforming in rapid succession tires him out. Wants to get rid of people who mock his animal friends. Animan Square Otis Césaire Square

Simón Grimault

(a.k.a Simon Says) "Simon Says" Uses his deck of cards to hypnotize people and commands them to do what he wants. Wants to prove he can hypnotize Gabriel Agreste. Simon Says Square Simon Grimault Square

Vincent Aza

(a.k.a Pixelator) "Pixelator" By taking a picture of someone, he's able to trap them in an infinite white plane inside photo frames located in his home apartment. An indirect shot will "pixelate" part of the victims body, making them intangible. Wants a picture of Jagged Stone for his gallery. Pixelator Square Vincent Aza Square

Jagged Stone

(a.k.a Guitar Villain) "Guitar Villain" Shoots sound waves from his guitar that have different effects according to the chord he plays. He has a pet dragon at his side. Wants to be recognized as the greatest musician in the city. Guitar Villain Square Jagged Stone Square

Wang Cheng

(a.k.a Kung Food) "Kung Food" Controls people who drink his soup, and can summon food weapons from his pouch, such as a pizza sword and sushi tonfas. Wants revenge on Chloé for sabotaging his soup. Kung Food Square Wang Cheng Square

Max Kanté

(a.k.a Gamer) "Gamer" Pilots a giant robot from a video game that can shoot a beam that turns people and objects into green energy orbs that he absorbs and uses to upgrade the robot. He can also "save" his "last level" and make the robot respawn if it is destroyed. Wants to prove his video game skill. Gamer Square Max Kanté Square

Juleka Couffaine

(a.k.a Reflekta) "Reflekta" Able to shoot a beam that turns people into identical physical copies of herself. Wants to make sure she isn't left out of the picture. Reflekta Square Juleka Couffaine Square

Manon Chamack

(a.k.a Puppeteer) "The Puppeteer" Can control puppets and, by extension, the people they look like. If in possession of a puppet depicting an akumatized villain, then she can transform that person back into their previous akumatized form. Wants to win a puppet game. Puppeteer Square Manon Chamack Square

Sabrina Raincomprix

(a.k.a Vanisher) "Antibug" She is completely invisible. Wants revenge on Chloé for pretending she didn't exist. Vanisher Square Sabrina Raincomprix Square

Chloé Bourgeois

(a.k.a Antibug) Has the same powers as Ladybug, but as the complete opposite, such as having the power to create an "Anti-Charm" instead of Ladybug's Lucky Charm. Wants revenge on Ladybug for betraying her fan worship. Antibug Square Chloé Bourgeois Square

Lila Rossi

(a.k.a Volpina) "Volpina" Has the same abilities as a Fox Miraculous holder, but she can create more than one illusion and won't transform back. Wants revenge on Ladybug for exposing her as a liar. Volpina Square Lila Rossi Square

Season 2

Name Episode Powers Goal Villain Civilian

Santa Claus

(a.k.a Santa Claws) "Santa Claws" Distributes exploding Christmas presents that include bats, insects or weapons for him to use. He rides a flying sleigh that can phase through walls. Wants to give a bad Christmas to everyone, except for Adrien. Santa Claws Square Santa Claus Square

Gabriel Agreste

(a.k.a Collector)"The Collector"Can imprison any person or object as a drawing within his sketchbook. He can also erase sketches by wiping them away. He can't use his power if his book is full.

Wants to replace his lost inspirational book with a new one, as well as lead Ladybug and Cat Noir astray from his identity as Hawk Moth.

The Collector Square

Gabriel Agreste Square

Nadja Chamack

(a.k.a Prime Queen) "Prime Queen" Able to phase through any type of screen as though it were a doorway. She can open said doorway for others and control which screen becomes the exit. Wants to boost her show's ratings. Prime Queen Square Nadja Chamack Square

Jean

(a.k.a Despair Bear)"Despair Bear"Pilots a mechanical teddy bear from the inside. The bear has the power to control the mind of any person it is hanging on Chloé to pay for being Bear Square

Butler Jean Square

Kagami Tsurugi

(a.k.a Riposte) "Riposte" Wields a sword that is merged to her hand. She can strike at incredible speeds and slice through objects as thick as a car. She can also project her slashes to cut something from a distance. Wants to defeat Adrien in a fencing match to reclaim her honor. Riposte Square 3 Kagami Tsurugi Square

Gina Dupain

(a.k.a Befana) "Befana" By using her magical pistol, she can fire blasts of energy that turn people into either coal statues or into her personal fairy minions, however, she is vulnerable to her own attacks. She also has a flying motorcycle. Wants to punish Marinette for lying to her. Befana Square Gina Dupain Square

Markov

(a.k.a Robostus) "Robostus" Can control any electronic devices and any mechanical objects, as well as grant them awareness. Wants to be with Max all the time and take the Miraculouses so he can wish to be human. Robostus Square Markov Square

Mr. Damocles

(a.k.a Dark Owl) "The Dark Owl" Uses a wide array of gadgets and tools (thanks to his trusty akuma containing assistant named Albert), as well as enhanced agility and combat abilities. Wants to be a superhero. Dark Owl Square Mr. Damocles Square

August

(a.k.a Gigantitan) "Gigantitan" Possesses enormous strength and size. Wants to eat a lollipop. Gigantitan Square August Square

André Glacier

(a.k.a Glaciator) "Glaciator" Able to cover himself with ice cream that takes the form of a giant, regenerative monster with the ability to shoot ice cream at people. The ice cream shots turn the people they hit into ice cream statues. Wants Marinette to find true love from his ice cream. Glaciator Square 2 André Glacier Square

Ella and Etta Césaire

(a.k.a Sapotis) "Sapotis" Both possess the ability to duplicate themselves every time they eat. The clones posses the same multiplication power. Wants to cause mischief and not get in trouble for it. Sapotis Square Ella and Etta Césaire Square

Adrien's bodyguard

(a.k.a Gorizilla) "Gorizilla" Possesses enormous strength, size, and a keen sense of smell. Wants to keep a close watch on Adrien. Gorizilla Square Adriens bodyguard Square

Anarka Couffaine

(a.k.a Captain Hardrock) "Captain Hardrock" Possesses an indestructible pirate ship that obeys her commands. She also has an arsenal of powerful weapons. Wants to ruin the Paris music festival and force people to listen to her music. Captain Hardrock Square Anarka Couffaine Square

Clara Nightingale

(a.k.a Frightningale) "Frightningale" Has an energy whip in her microphone that turns anyone it hits into a magenta statue unless they sing, dance, or rhyme. Wants to turn Paris into one big music video. Frightningale Square Clara Nightingale Square

Ondine

(a.k.a Syren) "Syren" Can cry enough tears to flood Paris up to the rooftops. She can swim incredibly fast and breathe underwater. Wants to create an undersea kingdom for herself and Kim. Syren Square Ondine Square

Caline Bustier

(a.k.a Zombizou) "Zombizou" Uses her lipstick to blow kisses that turns people into zombies who seek to kiss and hug other people. The zombies have contagious kisses. Wants everyone to "feel the love". Zombizou Square 1 Caline Bustier Square

Philippe

(a.k.a Frozer) "Frozer" Can freeze everything in his path by using his ice skates and shoot bolts of ice from his ice skates as he kicks. He can also skate very fast. Wants to turn Paris into his own personal ice rink. Frozer Square Philippe Square

Audrey Bourgeois

(a.k.a Style Queen) "Style Queen" Can transform people into golden statues by blasting them with a beam from her scepter. She can also teleport, which causes a puff of golden smoke. She has an intangible body made of golden glitter. Wants everyone to recognize that she deserves only the best of the best and get revenge on Gabriel Agreste for sticking her in the second row. Style Queen Square Audrey Bourgeois Square

Penny Rolling

(a.k.a Troublemaker) "Troublemaker" Switches between being intangible and tangible by clicking her pen. She can only attack while in her solid form. Wants everyone to feel as frustrated as she was. Troublemaker Square Penny Rolling Square

Queen Bee

(a.k.a Queen Wasp) "Queen Wasp" Has the same abilities as a Bee Miraculous holder. She controls a massive swarm of wasps which she uses to paralyze people with Venom, and she doesn't transform back. The wasps can't go underwater. Wants revenge on Ladybug and Cat Noir for ruining her chance of being a hero. Queen Wasp Square Queen Bee Square

Marc Anciel

(a.k.a Reverser) "Reverser" Rides on a large paper hoverboard and attacks with small black and white paper airplanes that can reverse any personality trait of Reversers choice to its opposite. Wants revenge on Nathaniel for destroying his notebook and Marinette for convincing him to step out of his comfort zone, only to be disappointed. Reverser Square Marc Anciel Square 2

Nora Césaire

(a.k.a Anansi) "Anansi" Possesses great strength and spider-like abilities, such as being able to climb with her sticky grip and shoot webs from her mouth that she uses to trap people. Wants to protect her little sister. Anansi Square Nora Césaire Square

André Bourgeois

(a.k.a Malediktator) "Malediktator" Can make energy bubbles that, when they hit a person, causes them to do what Malediktator wants. He can control the energy bubbles trajectory. Wants to prove to his daughter that he isn't powerless. Malediktator Square André Bourgeois Square

Boy

(a.k.a Sandboy) "Sandboy" Can bring the nightmares of people to life by spreading his evil dream sand. He can fly by riding a floating pillow/cloud. Wants everyone to feel as scared as he was. Sandboy Square Sandboy Civilian Square

Lila Rossi

(a.k.a Volpina) "Catalyst" Has the same abilities as a Fox Miraculous holder. Wants to see Ladybug lose. Volpina Square Lila Rossi Square

Nathalie Sancoeur

(a.k.a Catalyst) Can enhance the powers of others and mentally communicate with them. Wants to help Hawk Moth make his wish come true. Catalyst Square Nathalie Sancoeur Square

Rena Rouge

(a.k.a Rena Rage) "Mayura" Most likely unlimited uses of her usual abilities. Wants to harm Carapace and be on the same team as Shell Shock. Rena Rage Square Rena Rouge Square

Carapace

(a.k.a Shell Shock) Most likely unlimited uses of his usual abilities. Wants to be on the same team as Rena Rage and harm Rena Rouge. Shell Shock Square Carapace Square

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: That's insane! How can one bad guy have the power to make people do all this?

Nico: He just does. Hawk Moth is not really a bad guy. He just wants to have his wife back. He was trying to find a way to bring his wife that's in a coma back.

Lana: Maybe we can help him out in the future.

Me: We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But now everyone all over the world knows about the crimes of Hawk Moth. He's on the top of Interpol, the FBI and Team Loud Phoenix Storm's most wanted list.

We then saw Animan!

Me: Animan! He has the ability to shapeshift. His real name is Otis Césaire.

* * *

Animan has the ability to transform into any animal he desires, even those that are extinct. He also has the ability to clearly communicate with other animals. However, transforming in rapid succession wears him out.

* * *

Nico: Wow! It's amazing to see Animan here.

Me: It's hard to imagine that the villains that Marinette has to deal with on a daily basis are here too. She and her friends have to juggle normal life and superhero life at the same time.

My Dark Orb detector went off.

Me: Uh oh. There's a dark orb here. And I'm willing to bet that Ventrix has it.

We saw Animan turn into a bald eagle and come at us. Beast Boy turned into a Condor and grabbed him and threw him into the sign and knocked him out.

Nico: Sorry about that, Animan. Now let's get that Akuma out and-

Animan suddenly vanishes.

Mixmaster: What was that?! Akumatized villains just don't disappear once you beat them. We weren't even trying to kill him.

Me: These are clones. The Dark Orb must've given Ventrix the power to summon clones of them that disappear when knocked out.

We got to work in dealing with the clones. We took out the clones of Jagged Stone A.K.A. Guitar Villain, Penny Rolling A.K.A. Troublemaker, Phillipe A.K.A. Frozer, Simon Grimault A.K.A. Simon Says, and Thomas Astruc A.K.A. Animaestro.

Me: That's it for those clones. But I have a feeling that they were just a diversion for Ventrix to try and escape.

Bullock then arrived.

Bullock: You may be right.

Tracks: (to Harvey Bullock) We've had an encounter with some of the Akumatized villains. But something's wrong. They're not acting like themselves.

Bullock: Either way, they're getting what they deserve. We've also got reports that Cat Noir's in the area.

Nico: Nice! (realizes something) Wait. How did he get here without teleportation?

Bullock: Beats me. I'm just happy that he's here.

Maria: We better tell him what's going on.

Bullock: (we're about to leave) Wait. (we stop) Look, you know I'm no good at compliments. But since you've all helped keep Gotham Royal York clean of bad guys, it's good that there are folks like you to help the world.

Me: Thanks Bullock. That means a lot.

We went out to find Cat Noir. But we had a strong feeling that it could be a trap.

We see Cat Noir with his back to us on a skyscraper.

Jinx: Cat Noir! Thank God we've found you. You need to watch out for clones of your Akumatized villains. They look like your bad guys but with red eyes and-

"Cat Noir" turned around to reveal he had red eyes as well!

"Cat Noir": (smirks) Tell me more!

Nico: You're not Cat Noir! You're a clone of his look alike, Copycat!

It was really a clone of Théo Barbot A.K.A. Copycat!

Copycat clone: Of course I am. Poor Ladybug and Cat Noir don't even know that me and my fellow clones exist!

Me: No but soon they will and we'll do them a favor and destroy you!

I punched him in the face and knocked him into a billboard.

Copycat clone: Cataclysm!

The clone holds his hand to the air as a black ball forms in his hand and he clenches his hand into a fist, followed by making several gestures with his hand and causing black energy to flow through the air.

Copycat Clone: This attack disintegrates things on contact. Imagine what it'll do to humans like you! (He uses the attack on me and I go flying back into a wall hard)

CRASH!

I was imbedded into a building.

Me: (Blubbers) WHOA! What power! But he's not the only one with awesome power!

I got out and fly at him and punch my fist through his chest and out his back and then he disappeared.

Me: Thank goodness that wasn't the real thing.

Batman: Now to find Ventrix.

We looked around the city.

Nico: Nothing.

Laney: Ventrix is really crafty!

Batman: There has to be a way to find out where Ventrix is hiding.

Then I saw an empty space in the parking and I saw a man bump into something invisible.

Me: What the?

I turned on my Infrared Vision and it saw a car that was completely invisible!

Me: That car is invisible! But I can see it with my Infrared Vision.

Lori: That must be Ventrix's car!

Me: Lets get him!

We went down and Ben turned into Predator.

Predator: No more hiding behind your clones, Ventrix. Come out and show yourself!

I saw through my infrared vision a figure come out and it was Ventrix completely wrapped from head to toe in that Invisibility Plastic.

Ventrix: So how did you know I was here!?

Me: We saw a man bump into your car while it was invisible and we can see you with our infrared vision.

Ventrix: That's impossible! The invisibility plastic bends light!

Me: True. But the plastic doesn't block out heat. So Infrared Vision can still see your heat signature.

Lana: And another thing. We have you completely surrounded.

The entire Gotham Police Force arrived and they drew their guns on him!

Commissioner Jim Gordon: Lloyd Ventrix, you're under arrest for robbery and impersonation of several Akumatized victims.

Ventrix: I don't care! I will not stop until I get my daughter back! Even if I have to kill all of you!

Me: That suit is destroying his mind! Lets get him!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning at Ventrix and the suit shorted out and he was exposed!

Me: That was very clever!

Batman: Peek-a-boo.

Me: Now we see you, you son of a fucking bitch!

I punched him and Batman punched him in the stomach and Nico kicked him in the back.

Lana bit Ventrix in his ankle and he screamed in pain! Her bite drew blood!

Laney kneed him in the face and Lola fired a powerful blast of fire at him and burned a hole in his suit and out came a dark orb.

Lola: The Dark Orb.

Nico: It was inside him.

Lola grabbed it and crushed it. We got an immense power boost.

Sheila punched Ventrix and kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and knocked out some of his teeth.

Sylvia punched and kicked him all over with her powerful martial arts.

Me: Lets show him some teamwork.

Tracks: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his black blinder beam 100-fold.

Yusuke: Lets kick this guys fucking ass! SPIRIT WORLD CYBER KEY POWER!

The Spirit World Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his spirit powers 100-fold.

Tracks and Yusuke: DARKNESS BLINDER GUN!

Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and Tracks fired his black blinder gun and the blasts combined and they hit Ventrix and he was blinded! Part of the plastic was also burned off and it revealed his face.

Stone Man: Time for some serious pounding! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Power Stone abilities 100-fold.

Mixmaster: Time for some mixing pain. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Magna Laser 100 fold.

Stone Man and Mixmaster: LAVA BOMB METEOR SHOWER!

Stone Man threw his Power Stones and Mixmaster fired his Magna Laser and heated the stones to red hot levels and they rained on Ventrix and burned the rest of the plastic off.

Me: Time to finish him!

Predator: You got it! YAUTJA PLASMABURST SHOT!

Predator had his plasmacaster ready to fire and his helmet had the tri-laser targeting system locked on Ventrix's leg.

His vision had the triangle target system locked onto his leg and he fired and the plasma blast burned his whole leg off and he screamed in pain.

Cody: Wow! Nice shot Ben!

Me: That was so cool!

Lana: It sure was.

Batman: Now to lock you up for good Ventrix! BAT NET INCAPACITATION!

Batman fired a net at Ventrix and he was in a net bag!

Me: This time you're not going to prison for 10 to 20 Ventrix. You're going to prison for life without parole.

Ventrix: Why Life?

Me: You're a repeat offender and you need to go away for good.

Nico: Lloyd Ventrix, you have failed this city.

Lola: Clever thinking Linky. Your lightning powers shorted out the suit.

Lisa: I must say, that was a very genius way to expose him.

Laney: Very genius.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Me: First we got to take care of something.

Lucy Loud: What's that J.D.?

Me: We have to tell his estranged wife Helen and his daughter Kimberly about what went down.

Commissioner Jim Gordon: Good thinking J.D. She also has a restraining order out on him.

Me: We saw that Jim. Restraining Orders are usually never enough in most cases.

Lola: We can tell Kimberly and Mrs. Ventrix.

Lana: Kim goes to our class at school so we can tell them.

Me: All right.

We went to the Ventrix Residence. It was located on the west side of the city.

Lana: Here we are.

Lana went and knocked on the door. Answering it was Helen Ventrix.

Helen: Oh hello Lana. Hi Lola.

Lana & Lola: Hello Mrs. Ventrix.

Lana: We have good news for you.

Lola: We captured your ex-husband Lloyd Ventrix.

Helen: You did?

Me: We sure did Mrs. Ventrix. We apologize for coming like this. But Commissioner Gordon told us about what happened.

We showed him all tied up and beaten to nearly within an inch of his life.

Helen: Whoa! You all did a number on him.

Me: Well we just want to let you know that you will never see this monster again. He's going to spend the rest of his life in one of our space prisons. Since he's now a repeat offender, he just bought himself a life sentence in one of our space prisons. He's going to spend the rest of his miserable life in solitary confinement.

Helen: Well that's good.

Kimberly then came.

Kim: Lana, Lola.

Lola: Hey Kim.

They hugged. Ventrix was sent to the Moon Prison and was condemned to spend the rest of his life in Solitary Confinement.

Nico caught a Minior and Komala.

Batman: (To the viewers) Even if villains are invisible they will be caught no matter what.

We got another villain out of Gotham Royal York forever.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Batman Villain defeated.

Lloyd Ventrix of Batman appeared only one time in the episode of the Batman Animated Series, See No Evil. That was a strange one. He was voiced by Michael Gross who starred in the Tremors movies and he is awesome! Michael Gross plays Burt Gummer, the world famous Graboid hunter on the Tremors movies and he's gonna have a 7th movie coming out later this year. So get ready to eat worm guts! NicoChan11 and vinjedi1995 gave me the ideas. vinjedi1995 gave me the idea for the whole chapter. Thanks guys. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	848. Himalayan Mountain Mystery Mayhem

In the middle of the city, everyone was going nuts. They were watching as the world famous singer Jagged Stone was in town! He came onto the stage and he was awesome!

Jagged Stone: Hello, Gotham Royal York! Are you ready to rock?!

Everyone screamed in excitement!

He sang some of his songs and it was awesome!

After it was done, everyone was getting autographs.

Jagged Stone: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!? It's such an honor to meet you guys.

Luna: You too dude.

Michelangelo: Dude, I'm a big fan of your work! Can I have your autograph?!

Luna: Back of the line, Mike! I want his autograph first!

Jagged Stone: Guys, guys! Relax. There's plenty of autograph to go around.

He signed their autographs.

Jagged Stone: Is it true that there was a clone of my Akumatized form?

Livewire: Yep. But don't worry. We took care of it.

Jagged Stone: (laughs) Good! I bet that faker wasn't as handsome as me!

They laughed.

Omega Supreme: Omega Supreme: Likes Jagged Stone's music. Songs: Actually fun to listen to.

They laughed more.

* * *

Over in the forest, Nico and some of the Transformers were looking for a stasis pod.

Nico: It has to be here somewhere.

Shockwave: It's close boss. 10 meters ahead.

They found it.

They activated the pod and out came Battletrap.

Battletrap: What happened?

Shockwave: Battletrap.

Battletrap: Shockwave? Is that you?

Shockwave: It sure is. Thank goodness you're all right.

Battletrap: What happened?

Nico: We have a lot to explain. I'm Nicolas Chan. But everyone calls me Nico. I'm the new leader of the Decepticons.

Nico explained everything.

Battletrap: So Starscream and Megatron are dead?

Nico: Yep. And now I'm the new leader of the Decepticons.

Battletrap: As long as they don't come back, my allegiance is with you Nico.

Nico: Thank you.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate, Qin, Girl Jordan, Bai Tza and Lincoln were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Lincoln was winning as Lily was rooting for him.

Qin: I got you now!

Qin was playing as Inkling.

Lincoln: Not this time!

Lincoln was playing as himself in the game.

Bai Tza was playing as Donkey Kong.

Bai Tza: Not for long!

Girl Jordan: I don't think so!

Girl Jordan was playing as Zero Suit Samus.

Lily: Come on Big bro!

Lincoln won! He beat them all with a combo Final Smash of him and his sisters.

Lincoln: Yes!

Qin: That was so cool!

Girl Jordan: It sure was awesome seeing Lincoln and his sisters doing that.

Bai Tza: That still has us reeling after we saw that.

Qin: I know. J.D. said that you guys were flabbergasted.

Lincoln: Flabbergasted is an understatement Qin. We were really floored.

Girl Jordan: News about it really spread like wildfire and everyone all over the city was shocked.

Lily: Yeah. We just couldn't believe it.

Inkling: I think it's really cool having Lincoln part of the Super Smash Bros. universe.

Samus: I agree.

Qin: That is so cool. It's so awesome you guys have Samus, Inkling, Donkey Kong and most of the Super Smash Bros. here.

Lily: It sure is Qin.

Qin: Yeah. Girl Jordan, I heard you got sick and you helped save Carol Ferris from the wrath of an evil Star Sapphire.

Girl Jordan: Oh yeah. That was one of my most determined adventures.

Girl Jordan went over what happened during the events of Love of The Star Sapphire and Qin was amazed.

Qin: Wow! That was amazing! And even though you were sick, you were using every ounce of your strength to see it through.

Girl Jordan: Yeah. J.D. said that he never saw me so determined to push through with it.

Samus: That's amazing.

* * *

Out in the backyard, Lana was getting ready for something really unusual. She was training for a special eating contest coming up where she challenges Timon & Pumbaa to a bug eating contest. First was earthworm spaghetti.

Lana: Earthworm Spaghetti.

She ate all of it.

Lana: Next, Beetle-Kabobs.

She ate the beetles off of a stick.

Lana: Grasshopper Juice.

She drank the whole thing.

Lana: Centipede Slaw.

She ate the whole bowl full of centipedes.

Lana: French Flies.

She ate a plate full of French Flies. French fries covered in flies.

She ate numerous kinds of bugs and we were watching and we were hurling our guts out.

Lola was puking the hardest.

Nico: Geez Lana, you are one strange girl.

Me: Well everyone down in Tanzania eats grubs and bugs. I've seen a lot of people eat cockroaches.

Nico: That's true.

Vince: But this is a strange eating contest Lana is gonna be in.

Lana: Aw come on guys. It's not so bad. (BIG BELCH!)

Lincoln: Excuse you.

Lori: But that is literally disgusting.

Leni: I would totes not eat that.

Then the phone rang.

Me: Oh the phone.

I went to get it.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

Velma Dinkley was on the phone.

Velma: Hey J.D. it's Velma.

Me: Hey Velma. What's happening?

Velma: Not much. We're over in Paris, France waiting for Shaggy and Scooby. But they didn't show up.

Me: That's weird. Let me see here.

I looked up where Shaggy and Scooby were and we saw that they were on the wrong plane. They wound up all the way over in the Himalayan Mountains!

Me: The Himalayan Mountains!? That's not good! Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are not in Paris. They are all the way over in the Himalayan Mountains.

Velma: The Himalayas!? All the way over there!? They must've gotten on the wrong plane by accident.

Me: We can go with you guys to help you get them.

Velma: We would like that J.D.

Me: Okay. We'll meet you guys in Nepal.

Velma: Okay.

We hung up and we were off to Nepal!

* * *

KATHMANDU REGION, NEPAL

* * *

We were over in the Khumbu of Nepal, home to Mount Everest. We were back in the Himalayan Mountains, the tallest mountain range in the world. We were in our warmest winter clothes.

Me: Wow. The Himalayan Mountains.

Lori: It's literally so beautiful here.

Laney: No kidding. I remember when we were here on our worldwide adventure.

Cody: Me too.

Maria: Horsea, I don't mind the cold. But does it bother you?

Horsea: No it doesn't.

Qin: Wow! So these are the Himalayan Mountains.

Me: Yep. These are the Himalayas. The Tallest Mountain Range on Earth. And it's home to that.

I pointed to something and Qin saw the tallest mountain on Earth. She saw MOUNT EVEREST!

Qin: Whoa! Mount Everest!

Me: Yep. At 29,029 feet high, it is the tallest mountain on Earth.

Nicole: And an amazing spectacle. Many people have climbed it and most of them succeeded.

Then we saw a van pull up to us.

Me: Wow. Look at that.

The van opened and in it was Del.

Del: Hey guys!

Me: Del, boy it's good to see you.

Del: Glad I was in the area. I'm here to prove the existence of the Abominable Snowman.

Me: The legendary Yeti.

Qin: The most feared legendary monster of Himalayan Myth?

Del: That's right.

Bai Tza: I know the Yeti. And believe me they are real. I know.

Del: I can't wait to see them. I was heading over to the nearest monastery.

Me: Lets head over there as well.

Del: Hop in guys.

Some of us hopped in and we flew to the Monastery.

William: So, Del. I hope you were happy meeting Nessie for the first time.

Del: Oh I sure was! It was amazing!

We arrived at the monastery and it was amazing. Then we saw Mystery Inc.

Fred: Hey guys!

Velma: Boy are we glad to see you.

Me: Hey guys. Sorry Shaggy and Scooby got sent on the wrong plane.

Daphne: We didn't know about this.

Shaggy: Like, yeah. We wound up in Nepal by accident.

Scooby: Reah.

Me: Not only that but I sense that a mystery is here as well.

Fred: I can tell.

But then we got an unexpected surprise when we saw the Yeti appear!

Me: The Yeti!

It then crashed into the ground and it was not real! It was a fake.

Me: It's a fake.

We revealed who it was.

It was a girl named Minga.

Mystery Inc.: Minga Sherpa?

Minga: I'm sorry guys. I was only helping Del. The reason I wanted to help him is because I wanted to show Del that the Yeti exists so that he can keep his radio station open.

Me: That's not anything serious.

Minga: I'm really sorry about this. If you want, I'll turn myself in and-

Nico: No. You had good intentions. So, I'll let you off the hook.

Minga: Really?

Nico: Yep. In fact, your costume might come in handy for taking down whoever's the real bad guy here.

Me: Yeah.

Lincoln: And I see him!

We looked and saw a shadowy figure in a cave.

Me: After him!

We flew out and we confronted the man and I punched him in the face.

Nico kicked him in the stomach.

Michelangelo whacked him all over with his nunchucks and Laney wrapped him in bramble vines and slammed him into the ground.

We saw a huge and beautiful crystal by him.

Me: So that's it. He's after this crystal to sell for his own gain.

Fred: Whoever he is, he's not getting it.

Nico: No he's not!

We punched him and tied him up.

Me: Lets see who this creep is.

I took off his mask and it was Professor Jeffries!

Everyone: PROFESSOR JEFFRIES!?

Daphne: Professor Jeffries was the bad guy this whole time?!

Laney: I know about him. He's a famous archaeology professor that was trying to find the legendary city of Shangri-La.

Nico: The Himalayan version of Atlantis?

Laney: Yep.

Prof. Jeffries: Yes. But I'm not done yet!

Then the snow rose up and he summoned a Snowman Heartless called THE SNOWTERROR STRIKER!

Me: Whoa! That is an ugly snowman!

Killer Frost: A snowman Heartless?!

Bai Tza: At least it's not a villain we know or a clone of an Akumatized villain.

Lincoln: Lets get it!

We went at the Snowterror Striker and I punched it in the face and Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted it and blew its arms off.

Lana kicked it in the stomach and went all the way through it. Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned it and melted part of it.

Me: Lets show some teamwork!

Omega Supreme: Roger that!

Omega Supreme turned into his Transformers Energon form.

Omega Supreme: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and a bunch of laser blasters pop out and his firepower was enhanced 100-fold.

Michelangelo: Lets get him dude! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and turned his Nunchucks into laser nunchucks and enhanced his strength 100-fold.

Omega Supreme and Michelangelo: ENERGY LASER FIRESTORM SLAM!

Michelangelo slammed his laser nunchucks all over the Snowterror Striker with incredible force and Omega Supreme fired numerous laser blasts and they hit it and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Battletrap: Lets show them boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his double-barreled assault missile launcher 100-fold.

Livewire: Lets do it! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber planet Key went into Livewire's right arm device and it enhanced her lightning powers 100-fold.

Battletrap and Livewire: LIGHTNING FIRESTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

Livewire fired a bunch of blasts of lightning and Battletrap fired a bunch of missiles and they all slammed into The Snowterror Striker and exploded.

Me: Lets finish it.

Bai Tza: You got it boss! WATER DEMON DEATH DELUGE!

Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water and it turned into a demon made of pure water and it slammed into the Snowterror Striker with the powerful force of a massive megatsunami.

KRABLAM!

Daphne: My turn! DANGERPRONE DEATH SLAM!

Daphne fired a powerful beam of light and it formed a super heavy anvil over its head and it fell on it with powerful force.

CLANG!

The heartless was dead.

Prof. Jeffries was then taken to prison for life.

Prof. Jeffries: I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog!

Me: Meddling can be too much of a good thing fuckface.

Prof. Jeffries was sentenced to life in Federal Prison without the possibility of parole.

Daphne: (To the viewers) You mess with one of the worlds most important treasures and my friends will mess with you.

Me: You got that right Daphne. Sorry about your vacation to France getting ruined.

Daphne: That's all right J.D. Turns out we didn't know this would happen.

Me: Things can get unpredictable when you least expect it.

Shaggy: Like, yeah.

Crystal: I know.

Amber: What a shame.

Me: Yep.

During the fight, Nico caught a Turtonator and a Togedemaru.

We took everyone to Paris for vacation and we were with them for the rest of the day.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Scooby Doo villain brought to justice.

Chill Out Scooby Doo was an awesome and cold and funny movie from 2007. It was funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	849. Robinson's Lost In Space

We were walking home from school.

Tori Hanson: So what homework do you guys have?

Me: I have to do a Quantum Physics Test. This is one of my biggest weaknesses. Learning all about Quantum Mechanics really hurts my head. This is more Lisa's strong suit.

Lori: I know. That is literally equal to doing trig homework.

Qin: That stuff is really hard for me.

Blake Bradley: Yeah that stuff is way too hard even for me. I may be smart myself, but not that smart.

Me: I agree Blake. By the way Blake I just thought of something.

Blake Bradley: What is it?

Me: I noticed that you share the name of an actor who plays a character from Lucy's favorite show: Vampires of Melancholia.

Blake Bradley: Really? Who is he?

Lori: He's literally you. His real name is Blake Bradley.

Blake Bradley: That is very coincidental.

Me: Very coincidental.

Laney: I'll say. Me and Lucy and the Goths of Darkness watch Vampires of Melancholia and it's amazing.

Me: That's what I heard. Carol, Lori and Leni got into the craze also because of your double, Blake. We'll show you when we get back.

Blake Bradley: Can't wait.

?: Hello Tori.

Out of some bushes came a man that was from Mexico, had black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a prison jumpsuit.

Tori Hanson: Carl!? What are you doing here!?

Carl: I came back to see you.

Me: You know this guy Tori?

Tori Hanson: Unfortunately yes. His name is Carl Rodriguez. He's from Mexico and he's my ex-boyfriend.

Nico: Whoa this guy looks bad.

Me: No kidding.

Nico: So what's his story Tori?

Tori Hanson: I'll give it to you.

Tori hands me a wanted flyer and what I read was horrifying.

Me: "Wanted by the FBI. Carlitos Jose Rodriguez. A.K.A. The Border Slasher. Convicted of the murders of 30 people in 4 states and the rapes of 75 people over the course of 17 years. Escaped from prison in 2017 while awaiting trial for his crimes and is believed to be heading towards the Canadian Border. Believed to be armed and extremely dangerous." (GASP) I remember this guy!

Tori Hanson: You do J.D.?

Me: Yeah! I'm the one that busted him!

Lincoln: I can't believe this guy is that dangerous!

Tori Hanson: Not only that but he cheated on me!

We gasped.

Nico: This guy has failed this country!

Me: And this planet.

Blake: (pissed off) Shane, you better get Edzilla and Hulk to hold me back. Because they're probably the only ones who can stop me from tearing Carl apart!

Me: He's all yours Blake. But we need him alive so he can face trial for his crimes.

Blake: I'll make no promised.

Me: This fucked up pervert killer deserves it.

He took off like a rocket on fire and began mercilessly pulverizing him

Maria: (winces as she hears Carl's screams of pain) What do you guys want to do while waiting for this to finish?

Kingdom Hearts Terra: Lets get some ice cream.

Maria: Good idea.

We went to get some ice cream.

We got different flavors of ice cream.

Kingdom Hearts Terra: Should one of us go check to see if Blake's finished beating Carl up?

Rumble: I'll go check.

Hound: I'll go with him.

Rumble went and checked and he and Hound saw that Blake Bradley had destroyed him. Carl was mercilessly pulverized into pulp and he looked like he had lost to an army of crazed superheroes. (Think of how Jimmy mercilessly pulverized Edd in A Fistful Of Ed.)

Rumble: Dude, you did a number on that jerk!

Hound: Holy crap! No kidding.

Rumble: Guys, Blake is done.

Me: We'll be right over.

We came and we saw how bad Carl was thrashed.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Holy shit! Carl had all of the shit kicked out of him.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Lori: Even I am literally not that brutal.

Nico: But he deserves it.

Hound: I'm sorry, Tori. You didn't deserve to get cheated on.

Tori Hanson: I appreciate it Hound.

Carl was taken to the hospital and was placed back in prison. He was convicted of his crimes and sentenced to death. He was executed the following morning.

* * *

Later we were back at the estate and we were watching Vampires Of Melancholia and Blake saw his body and name double.

Brittney: Blake plays Edwin's great, great, great, great, great grandnephew Tristan and he is quite a strong guy. Now he's a vampire.

Blake: That is so cool.

Carol: Blake Bradley on V.O.M. is so amazing.

Vince: As long as it's on TV and not in real life.

Carol: True.

Lori: It's all so cool.

* * *

Later it was movie night and we were watching one of my favorite Science-Fiction movies: Lost In Space. We were watching the one from 1997.

In 2058, 39 years into the future, Earth will be rendered uninhabitable within twenty years due to the irreversible effects of pollution and ozone depletion. In an effort to save humanity, the United Global Space Force (UGSF) elects to send Professor John Robinson and his family—wife Maureen, daughters Judy and Penny, and young prodigy son Will—on a mission on the spaceship, the Jupiter II to complete the construction of a hypergate that warp over to the distant planet of Alpha Prime, allowing for the population of Earth to be instantly transported to and populate it as a new home. Penny is resistant to leaving, rebelling by breaking curfew, while Will's prize-winning science experiment involving time travel goes largely unnoticed by John. The Global Sedition, a mutant terrorist group against the mission, assassinates the Jupiter II's pilot, and hotshot fighter pilot Major Don West is instead recruited to fly their ship—much to his chagrin.

Dr. Zachary Smith, the family's physician, turns out to be a spy for the Sedition, who sabotages the ship's on-board robot before launch, but he is betrayed by his cohorts, and left unconscious as the ship launches and the family enters cryosleep. The robot activates soon after and begins to destroy the navigation and guidance systems, en route to destroying the family itself. Smith awakens the Robinsons and West, who manage to subdue the robot, but the ship is falling uncontrollably into the sun. Forced to use the experimental hyperdrive with an unplotted course, the ship is transported through hyperspace to a planet in a remote and uncharted part of the universe, where their known star charts are useless. Going through a strange distortion in space, the crew finds two abandoned ships in orbit, the Proteus, an Earth ship, and another ship that is clearly not of human origin. They board the Proteus, with Will controlling the now-modified robot by remote control to aid them. They find navigational data that can be used to get to Alpha Prime along with a camouflaging creature whom Penny calls "Blarp", and evidence suggesting the ship is from the future. They are attacked by spider-like creatures; in their escape, Smith is scratched by one, and the robot's body is damaged beyond repair, but Will saves its computerized intelligence. West destroys the vessel to eradicate the spiders, causing the ship to crash-land on the nearby planet, where a distortion like the one from before appears. Will theorizes they are distortions in time; in fact, they are his science experiment's predicted results. John, however, frustrates Will by ignoring his input. He and West head off to explore the time bubble, and encounter a future version of Will and a rebuilt robot he crafted with parts and the saved intelligence, who explains that some spiders had survived and attacked after his father and West had left them, and Maureen, Penny, and Judy were all killed. Constructing a time machine, Will intends to go back to Earth to prevent Jupiter II from launching.

Meanwhile, young Will and Smith head out on their own to investigate the time bubble. Smith tricks Will into handing over his weapon, but he is foiled by a future version of Smith, who had been protecting Will ever since the rest of the family was killed, and was transformed by an infection from the spider injury into a kind of anthropomorphic spider creature. Will and West return to the Jupiter II with an injured Smith and the robot in tow while the future Smith reveals his true actions: He had killed the Robinsons, but kept Will alive to build the time machine, so he could go back to Earth and populate it with a race of space spiders. John, remembering the spiders eat their wounded, rips open Smith's egg sac with a trophy Will had turned into a weapon, and while Smith's own army devours him, he is thrown into the time portal, which rips him apart. The increasing instability of the planet caused by the portal forces the Jupiter II to take off, but they are unable to reach escape velocity, and are destroyed by the planet's debris. Will realizes his father never actually abandoned them, and that he really does love him after all. Setting the time machine's controls to send John back to his family, he himself is unable to go along, with only enough power for one person. Saying goodbye to his family, the future Will is killed by falling debris, and John reunites with his living family. Realizing they do not have enough power to escape the planet's gravitational pull, John suggests they drive the ship down through the planet, and use the gravity well to slingshot them back into space. They are successful, but the planet turns into a black hole, and they once again activate the hyperdrive to escape. Using the navigational data from the Proteus to set a potential course for Alpha Prime, the ship blasts off into hyperspace.

When it was done, we cheered wildly.

Me: That was so awesome!

Laney: It sure was. But I can't believe that Dr. Smith was that determined to kill the Robinson's.

Lincoln: He was a monster. But it was cool how he blew up that whole ship in the end to destroy those spiders.

Leni: I did not like those spiders! They were totes scary!

Me: They were. But let me see here.

I look up the spiders on the computer in my big universal database that is also my Extraterrestrial Lifeforms Encyclopedia.

Me: Lets see here.

It found them.

Me: Here it is! They are called Nextektorm Spiders. They come from the dark planet Nextektorm XII. It's a dark planet located in the Cartwheel Galaxy, 500 million light-years away from Earth.

Lincoln: All the way out there?

Laney: Wow. That's a long ways from our galaxy.

Lisa: Indubitably. But still they are very fascinating and very interesting specimens.

Rumble: I never even knew creatures like these even existed in real life.

Me: No kidding. But there's so much more of the entire universe to explore. So there's endless possibilities out there.

Lana: And these spiders are ugly.

Me: They are. They are silicon-based lifeforms and they hunt with infrared vision and can breathe in the endless vacuum of space.

Nico: That's amazing!

Vince: I didn't think such creatures like that were out there.

Laney: No kidding.

Me: But all those people on Earth left to die in the next 59 years is not right! (Gets an idea) I know!

Nico: What do you have in mind J.D.?

Me: We're going to build an ark and a massive space colony for everyone on Earth in 2058 to call home.

Lily: That is perfect!

Lincoln: What will the colony look like?

Me: It's gonna be based off of the Warhammer 40K Craftworld ships.

I pulled up the blueprints for it and it was a massive ship that was over 2,000 kilometers long and it was over half of the length of the Moon.

Lola: Wow! With a ship that's over half the length of the moon!?

Lisa: That is scientifically possible. With the planets populations projected to rise to 10.1 billion people by the year 2058, it'll provide all of the necessary accommodations as a space colony as well as an evacuation ark for over 150.2 billion homo sapiens.

Me: That's right Lisa.

Sideshow Bob: They say that in space, no one can hear you scream. I wonder if Smith's screams will be any different.

Me: We'll find out later. Lets get to work on it!

We cheered.

We worked a long time and got it done all the way up in space. It took a while. But we finished it really fast. It was amazing! We had completed an awesome ark and colony! We were inside and it was breathtaking. It was a ship that was over 1,200 miles long and it was a massive ship that was as big as half the size of the continental United States.

Laney: It's amazing!

Lola: Wow! What a ship!

Nico: It's incredible! Just like in the games I played.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. You did a great job J.D.

Me: Thanks guys. Lets head into the future of Lost In Space!

We also attached the U.S.S. Valor to it. We upgraded the whole ship and we called it the U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix. We went through a portal into the Lost In Space Universe.

* * *

We were flying towards the Earth in an Alternate Time in the year 2058.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2762.3: We are now flying our newest massive Ark Space Colony called the U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix and it's the biggest starship we have ever created. Over half the size of the Moon, we were on our way to save the people of Earth from extinction. We are over in the year 2058 and our missions are to save the Robinson Family, destroy the Global Sedition and save the people of Earth in this time.

Lincoln: This is so cool!

Laney: Amazing!

Nikiya: It sure is amazing seeing this ship fly. It's like we have the whole moon as our ship now.

Me: It sure does feel that way doesn't it?

Lisa: Indeed.

Lana: This is so amazing!

Lola: It sure is!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Lucy Loud: This is an amazing starship. I could get used to this.

Me: It's like we have half a planet now as our ship.

Lisa: Captain, the Jupiter 2 is Spiraling out of control into the Sun.

We gasped.

Me: On screen!

The viewscreen turned on and a massive blinding light shined it.

Me: Whoa! It's too bright!

Lisa: Activated Ultraviolet shade system.

She pressed a button and the screen blocked the bright light of the sun.

Me: That's better.

We saw the Jupiter 2 about to go into the sun!

Laney: Captain, the ship is showing a massive rise in tachyon energy!

Me: It's about to activate its F.T.L. engine.

Lincoln: F.T.L.?

Me: It means Faster Than Light.

Then we saw the ship go through the Sun at incredible speed in the blink of a cosmic eye!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Holy Shit!

Vince: That was fast!

Lola: Where did they go?

Me: Lets find out.

We looked it up on a holographic map of the galaxy and we looked it up from our current position. We saw that the Jupiter 2 was located far from us. It was located 79,000 light-years away from our position.

Me: It's located 79,000 light-years from here.

Lincoln: We need to follow it.

Me: Agreed. Our ship can go into any location with a hyperdrive that has no need for a jump gate. Lets do it.

I pressed a button and out came a holder with two key cards. I hand one to Nico and he placed he placed it into a key slot.

Me: Ready Nico?

Nico: Ready.

Me: 3...2...1...Initiate!

We turned both keys at the same time and our hyperdrive was online. We targeted the Jupiter 2's location. We went into hyperspace and we were traveling Faster Than Light at 600,000 miles per second. It was so cool!

Within less than 10 seconds we were at the location of the Jupiter 2.

Aqua: Whoa! That was amazing!

Sora: I've handled warp speed before.

Nico: What's the difference with our Faster Than Light travel and the Jupiter 2's?

Me: Well according to the laws of physics, no object can travel faster than the speed of light. Light travels at 186,000 miles per second or 669,600,000 miles per hour. In order for the Jupiter 2 to travel faster than light, it would have to stop time completely. It's a transwarp jump drive.

Lisa: That is all correct 2nd Elder Brother.

Laney: That is amazing.

Lola: It sure is.

Lynn: I never knew that all this was so complicated.

Me: It is.

Lisa: We have arrived at the site of the Jupiter 2.

Me: On screen.

We saw on the view screen where the Jupiter 2 is and we saw it enter a strange space hole. Orbiting above the planet was a strange ship of some kind.

Me: Whoa look at that.

Lisa: That looks like some kind of portal.

Me: Lets see. Sensors show that it's a temporal rift. Scans show that it's set 20 years from this this time.

Lincoln: So in the year 2078.

Me: Exactly. Lets go see.

We went into the temporal rift and we got close to both the ship and the Jupiter 2. We saw that it was a ship called the Proteus. It was built by the United Global Space Force.

Me: This is an amazing ship.

We scanned the ship and made blueprints for it.

Lincoln: Lets go in guys.

Me: Good idea. Initiating docking sequence.

We put the ship to the front of the bow and a tube came out and we went into the ship and we saw that it was a long ship.

Me: Wow.

Nico: This is an amazing ship.

Laney: Whoever built this ship had great inventive capabilities.

I looked on my scanners.

Me: Oxygen levels are normal and microbe scans are negative.

We went into the ship and it was a big one.

Ben: I'll go Wildmutt and see if I can find the Robinsons' scent.

Me: Good idea Ben. Go for it.

Ben turned into Wildmutt.

We saw that it was an amazing ship. The lights came on as we were walking.

Laney: Motion sensors are still on.

Nico: Yep.

Stewie: We should swipe some of Smith's tech. It could come in handy.

Me: Good thinking Stewie.

Then we heard what sounded like dripping.

Me: Is that dripping?

Lana: It sure is.

We saw blue blood dripping onto the floor and I wiped it and it was still fresh.

Me: It's still fresh.

Nico: Unusual blood.

We saw that it was dripping from the ceiling and we saw that it was dripping from a hole with a film covering it.

Me: Weird.

I scanned it with my Omnitrix and it was Nextektorm Spider DNA and it was weird.

Me: The Nextektorm spiders are on this ship.

Everyone gasped.

Me: We better stay alert.

We pressed on and we heard voices.

Nico: What is it?

Me: Shh. I hear voices.

The Robinson's heard us too.

Prof. Robinson: I hear voices.

We got up to a corner and I had an energy blast ready and we got out of the corner and we had our weapons and blasts ready and pointed at each other.

Me: Whoa! Professor Robinson.

Prof. Robinson: You scared us. We thought we were the only ones on this ship.

Me: Actually we came here looking for you. We came to rescue you. Sorry we should introduce ourselves. We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Prof. Robinson: We heard so much about you. It's an honor.

Major West: You are all widely known all over the universe.

Judy Robinson: Your achievements are powerful.

We saw DR. ZACHARY SMITH!

* * *

Dr. Zachary Smith is the main villain of the 1998 sci-fi thriller movie Lost In Space.

He was portrayed by the Academy Award winning actor, Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Dracula in Bram Stoker's Dracula, Drexl Spivey in True Romance, Norman Stansfield in The Professional, Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg in The Fifth Element, Ivan Korshunov in Air Force One, Ruber in Quest For Camelot, Mason Verger in Hannibal, Carnegie in The Book of Eli, General Grawl in Planet 51, Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, Dreyfus in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Vladislav Dukhovich in The Hitman's Bodyguard.

In the movie, he gets betrayed by his organization and is left on the ship he was sent to kill. Then he wakes the Robinsons up from their rest and the ship is unfree by the pulling of the sun. When they use the hyperdrive and get lost in the galaxy, they come across really old ships, which 1 of the ships has spiderlike creatures that cut and hurt Dr. Smith. Later Dr. Smith uses Will Robinson, hero and son of Professor John Robinson, to escape and then turns on him.

Dr. Smith almost kills Future Will Robinson, but is knocked unconscious by his future self, Spider Smith, who has become a mutated monster from the spider attack. Towards the end of the movie he is knocked unconscious again but this time by Major West and it's unknown what happens to Dr. Smith.

* * *

Me: We're also here to arrest him. (Points to Dr. Smith)

Major West: That's fine with me.

Prof. Robinson: It's good you all are here. We..

Me: We know. Before we arrest Smith, we have to explain why we're here.

We did so.

Major West: So this ship is from 20 years into the future.

Me: Yep. I don't know how that happened but somehow it did. Our ship is right outside. It's a massive ship. We'll talk later. Right now we have to arrest Smith.

We went after Smith and I punched him in the face and knocked him down.

Me: Dr. Zachary Smith, you are charged with Terroristic Activity, Treasonous Crimes and Sabotage.

I pulled out my S.P.D. morpher and put it into Judgement Mode. After a few seconds a red X lit up.

Me: Guilty!

I contained him into a Containment card.

I picked it up.

Dr. Smith: Let me out of here!

Jack Landors: (to Smith) You are so lucky you're being contained. For all the crap you did, you deserve a lot worse!

Me: He deserves death. But because he's human, he deserves to spend the rest of his miserable life in prison.

Will Robinson: That was amazing how you did that.

Me: Thanks Will.

Nico: Dr. Zachary Smith, you have failed this world.

Then we heard growling and we saw the holes in the walls moving.

Judy Robinson: I don't like the sound of that sound.

Me: It's the Nextektorm Spiders.

Maureen Robinson: John, everyone, Get the Hell Out of There!

Me: Here come the spiders.

We saw them. They were 6-legged spiders and they had razor sharp teeth! They roared ferociously at us!

Me: Nextektorm Spiders.

I fired an energy blast and blew one apart. They had blue blood!

They saw us through Infrared Vision and they came at us and we were heading back to the ship and blasting the spiders with our powers and blowing them all apart. But we also saw that the spiders were cannibalistic creatures. They eat their wounded!

Laney: Yuck!

Me: They eat their wounded.

Lola: Gross!

We blasted, burned and more. But they had superior numbers. They kept on coming!

Laney: There's too many of them!

Me: I know.

Lincoln fired lightning and electrocuted and fried them!

Hound: Lets blow them away with our teamwork! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Kingdom Hearts Terra: Time for some pain! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his keyblade powers 100-fold.

Hound and Kingdom Hearts Terra: SUPER MISSILE FIRESTORM!

Terra fired a bunch of blasts of fire and Hound fired numerous missiles and the blasts hit the spiders and blew them apart in fiery explosions.

Rumble: Time for some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Rumble's back and it enhanced his thruster guns 100-fold.

Maria: Lets see how they like some water! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and she turned into a water version of Tarantulus!

Rumble and Maria: MAELSTROM THRUSTER SPIDERSTOMP!

Maria went at the spiders with amazing speed and Rumble pushed her with his thrusters and they pulverized a bunch of spiders with the devastating force of a hundred megatsunamis!

Tarantulus: These spiders are no spiders! Tarantulus, TERRORIZE!

Tarantulus transformed and fired his machine gun spider legs at the spiders and blew them apart.

Nico: You Nextektorm Spiders have failed this universe!

Me: And they will be destroyed. Lets finish them for good!

Lisa: Affirmative! TECHNO NOVA PYRAMID!

Lisa formed a pyramid of pure energy with her powers and entombed numerous spiders into it and she crushed it and the spiders exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Stewie: You spider bastards are going back to hell! MACHINE GUN FIRESTORM BURST!

Stewie fired a bunch of machine guns and blew a bunch of spiders apart!

Will Robinson: Lets finish them! JUPITER SUPERSTORM FLARE!

Will Robinson fired a powerful blast of solar plasma and burned the spiders all over. But there were still more spiders. We went back to our ships and we had the Jupiter 2 put into the dock of our ship.

Me: Okay. Now we got to destroy that ship. I hope this works.

I activated the Proteus's fusion drives and overloaded and the whole ship exploded. We got out of there as the whole ship went up in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We got away from the explosion just in time!

Me: That was a close one.

Nico: It sure was.

Stewie: You know J.D., you may be an awesome pilot, but you're a pretty cool cat. (Gives Thumbs Up to the viewers)

Choir: STEWIE JUST SAID THAT!

Stewie: (To the Viewers) Take it home with ya!

We laughed.

We got to Earth and we got all the people on board the ship and we also built a cool ring around the ship that had all of the Earth's landscapes. (Halo Ringworld) We got everyone on Earth off the planet.

When we got back, Nico Caught a Mimyu and a Bruxish. It was a daring rescue in the future.

* * *

In the Simulator, I was doing a daring exercise. The Simulator activated and I saw the Planet Vegeta.

Me: So this is the Planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyan Race. I can't believe that the Saiyan's were that feared all over the galaxy. It's hard to imagine that they caused all that pain and suffering.

I saw Frieza's ship above the planet. I had my energy suppressed so that I wouldn't be detected.

Me: There's Frieza's ship.

I also saw a huge number of Saiyan's ready to face him!

Me: Whoa. Look at all the Saiyan's. So this is what happened when Frieza destroyed the entire planet. If I can save Goku's mom and Nico's mom, then maybe they can have some family back.

I saw him form a huge energy ball as big as a huge moon.

Me: I got to hurry!

I flew down to the planet and I had to move fast! I saw Goku's mother, Gine working on something and the Energy Ball was coming fast. I grabbed her and I saw Nico's mother, Hiyana working at home and I grabbed her and we got away from the planet just as the energy ball hit and obliterated the whole planet.

Me: That was a close one. Are you two okay?

Gine: Yes. We are thanks to you.

Hiyana: That was too close for comfort. Who are you?

Me: I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. Gine, I'm also the student of your son Kakarot.

Gine gasped.

Gine: Kakarot is all right?

Me: He is. But everyone calls him Goku now. And Hiyana, your son Bokrua is all right too. He now is called Nico.

Hiyana: I'm so happy.

Gine: Where are they?

Me: They're on the planet Earth. I have a lot of explaining to do.

I told them everything.

Gine: Thank goodness.

Hiyana: I'm so proud of my son.

Me: You both would be proud of them.

We went back home and Goku met his mother for the first time in his whole life.

Goku: Mother?

Gine: Kakarot? Oh Kakarot!

They hugged.

Goku: Mother, I'm so happy to finally meet you.

Gine: My little boy.

Hiyana: Are you Bokrua?

Nico: I sure am mother. Everyone calls me Nico. (Tears stream down his face) It's nice to finally meet you.

Hiyana: My boy!

They hugged for the first time. It was a happy reunion.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another villain from the future brought to justice.

The movie Lost In Space from 1997 was an awesome movie! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. I got the idea for the final part from the opening scene of the new Broly Movie from 2018. That was sad how Goku went to Earth alone. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	850. The Voracious Ravenous Blob

At the estate, Eddy was heading out and going somewhere very special. Edd was noticing some very strange behavior in him and called everyone into our briefing room.

Double D: Gentlemen. And ladies. I believe you're all wondering why I've set up this meeting today.

Ed: Is someone getting married?

Double D: No, Ed. The topic of this meeting is to discuss Eddy's strange behavior.

Luna: Dude, how exactly is he acting strange?

Double D: Well, he's been sneaking off every morning for the last few days. And while doing so, he's brought one of our teleporters with him.

Spiderman: You don't think he's defected to the Legion of Doom, do you?

Luan: Of course not! Eddy would never do that!

Tara: How do we find out what Eddy's been up to?

Double D: The next time he decides to wander off, we follow him.

They agreed. The following day they tailed Eddy. They followed him while hiding in the shadows. They found him going into a restaurant. But this restaurant was special. Eddy went into the Jungle Karma Pizza Shop and it was the restaurant where the Jungle Fury Power Rangers worked at. They were Casey Rhodes - the Red Gorilla/Tiger Rangers, Theo Martin - the Blue Jaguar/Antelope Ranger, Lily Chilman - the Yellow Cheetah/Penguin Ranger, Robert "R.J." James - the Purple Wolf Ranger, Dominic "Dom" Hargen - the White Rhino Ranger and also with them were Jarrod and Camille - former Dai Shi members.

Eddy: Hey guys!

Jarrod: Eddy!

Camille: What's happening man?

Eddy: Not much guys.

Luna and everyone came in!

Luna: Busted!

Thumpback (Nautical Accent): Hey there, Eddy!

Eddy: Guys? What are you doing here?

Tara: I think you already know.

Eddy: Look, I can explain-

Spiderman: Explain that you've been lying to us? You've been sneaking out on us. And you've been taking one of our teleporters with you. You've joined up with the Legion of Doom!

Eddy: What? Of course not!

Ed: (sees who's in the room with them) Guys, I don't think these are Legion of Doom members.

Jungle Fury Jarrod: Actually, I sort of understand why you thought we were Legion of Doom members.

Double D: (recognizes them) Oh dear. It seems we've made a miscalculation.

Bluestreak: Eddy, I'm really sorry that we-

Eddy: It's ok, guys. I know you were just looking out for me.

Luna: Wait a sec. I know you guys! You're the Jungle Fury Power Rangers dudes!

Camille: That's right Luna.

Jarrod: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Me: Hey guys what's going... (Sees the Jungle Fury Rangers) No way! The Jungle Fury Power Rangers!

Casey Rhodes: J.D. Knudson, It's an honor to meet you.

Lily C.: Same here. We heard so much about all of you.

Me: (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you all as well. We watched you all on TV all the time.

Casey Rhodes: (Kung Fu Bow) I'm glad we have some fans.

Me: We love the Power Rangers. We have a bunch of the Power Ranger Teams now on Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We met the original Power Rangers, Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and now you guys.

R.J.: So you've encountered many other rangers.

Me: We sure have. Power Rangers has evolved a lot over the course of 26 years.

Eddy: Is that how long Power Rangers has been on?

Me: Yep. Since 1993.

Luan: That's amazing.

Fuzzy was eating some of their pizza.

Fuzzy: This here pizza is yummy!

Me: Jungle Karma makes really good pizza. You guys are awesome pizza chefs as well as awesome rangers that can kick some butt.

Jarrod: We get around.

Eddy: But weren't Jarrod and Camille bad guys?

Me: They were. But they switched sides when they discovered Dai Shi's true colors and how evil he really was.

Luna: That's amazing dudes!

Bluestreak: I'll say. That's awesome.

Lily C.: Thanks. We would be more than happy to show you how we make good pizza.

Me: That would be awesome!

* * *

Back at the estate, the Jungle Fury Rangers were showing us how they make awesome pizza. Lola was helping them and she learned how to make awesome pizza during the events of Read Aloud and she is learning how to be an awesome pizza chef. Lola was making pizzas well. It was a great job for her.

Me: Wow! Look at them cook that pizza.

Nico: I'll say. This is so amazing!

Lynn Sr.: Hot dog! Look at them cook!

They made all kinds of awesome pizza!

We were eating it.

Fuzzy: This here pizza is yummy!

Me: You already said that Fuzzy. But yeah it sure is awesome!

Fu: Yummy. I have never had pizza this delicious.

Eddy: I'll say.

Luan: It sure is a Cheesy Slice of Heaven! (Laughs) Get it?

Most of us laughed and everyone else groaned.

Me: (Laughs) That was a good one Luan!

Eddy: (Laughs) Good one!

Laney: Okay that one was funny.

Nico: I have a strong feeling that we'll meet the R.P.M. Power Rangers next.

Me: Me too Nico.

Gine and Hiyana ate a lot of bowls of Ramen and they were good.

Naruto: Wow! That's a lot of ramen! Even for me.

Gine: Sorry Naruto. We Saiyans eat a lot of food.

Naruto: We know. It's a lot of food.

Me: So Gine are you fully caught up with Master Goku?

Gine: I sure am. I missed out on so much with my son. I'm glad that I'm reunited with him.

Hiyana: I'm glad that I'm reunited with Bokrua.

Nico: Me too mom. I have two moms now.

Me: I know. It's so cool. We faced some of the most incredible foes and they pushed us all to the brink and we triumphed.

Lincoln: It was awesome.

Nico: Yep. Casey can I tell you something?

Casey Rhodes: Sure Nico. What is it?

Nico: (to Casey Rhodes) There's a good chance that some of your enemies might come back. When they do, we'll have to kill them. But once we do that, I think I can use their Animal Spirits as zords.

Casey Rhodes: You can do that?

G1 Ravage: Of course he can. Nico can use the powers and abilities of any villain that's been defeated. And besides, from what you've told us, all Animal Spirits can be used as Zords.

Me: That's right.

Isabelle: I'm known as the Shaman of the family. I have this amazing power that enables me to tell anyone what spirit animal they have. My spirit animal is the Wolf.

R.J.: That's amazing. My Spirit Animal is the wolf too. How did you know about your spirit animal being the wolf?

Isabelle: Like I said. I'm the shaman of the family. Let me tell you my story.

Isabelle lifted up her shirt and we saw her scar that went up from her lower back all the way up to her neck.

Qin: Whoa! That is a nasty scar. How did you get that Isabelle?

Isabelle: When I was 13, I had a nasty incurable bacterial infection that was destroying my whole spinal column.

Me: Yeah, that still makes me cringe seeing that.

Isabelle: I know. Doctors diagnosed me with an extremely rare bacterial infection called Gangrenous Necrotizing Osteomyelitis.

Nico: Oooh! That must've really hurt!

Isabelle: "Hurt" is an understatement Nico. It's a nasty bacterial infection that destroys the whole spinal column and if left unchecked, it will kill you. When the doctors found out about this, they had no choice but to replace my whole spinal column. It was one of the most painful operations I've ever had on me. It felt like someone was ripping my organs out. They replaced my whole spine with a cybernetically enhanced artificial spinal column. Here's a picture of what my spine looked like when they removed it.

Isabelle showed them a picture of her spine and it was gross! It was all black, rotten and gangrenous.

Qin: Oh that is disgusting!

Nico: No kidding! Yuck!

Isabelle: No kidding. But when it was done, I was recovering and that's when I got my powers. I saw the animals of the Spirit Totems and they were amazing and when I woke up, I had this ring on my finger. It's my spirit animal ring.

Laney: It's true guys. Isabelle is an awesome shaman. She found out a lot of things about our spirit animals. Mine is the Deer.

Laney showed her spirit animal ring.

Qin: That is a cool ring.

Nico: It sure is. I saw those rings and they are amazing.

Qin: I can tell. Isabelle, what is my spirit animal.

Isabelle: Yours is the Komodo Dragon. They represent strength and overwhelming power in the face of adversity.

Qin: Wow!

Isabelle them blew some glowing blew dust and Qin had a beautiful ring with a gem that had the Komodo Dragon in it.

Qin: Wow! What a ring. And I was gene-slammed with Komodo Dragon DNA. So that makes me technically one with my Spirit Animal.

Isabelle: That's true Qin.

* * *

Later me and Nico were looking through his Goosebumps Books.

Me: Hmm.

Nico: How about this one? Stay Out of The Basement?

Me: That was a creepy one. Lets save that one for later.

Nico: All right.

Me: Hmm. (Sees a book) Ooh! How about this one? The Blob That Ate Everyone.

Nico: That was a weird one. Lets do it.

Me: Okay. The Blob That Ate Everyone it is.

Maria: That pink Blob looks like purple and pink slime with eyes and a tongue.

Me: Yeah but the one on TV I saw looked like a living mass of throw up.

Lily: I remember and it actually looked like The Appetizer.

Me: The Appetizer?

Lily: I'll show you.

Lily put the TV Version of The Blob That Ate Everyone onto the computer and she put the Appetizer on another screen and we saw two gross vomit-fucking piles of slop!

Nico: Oh yuck!

Me: They sure as hell do look similar. But one looks like it's made of mystery meat and a bunch of things you would find in a sewer. Who made the appetizer?

Lily: That was Mr. Krabs. Before I started working at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was running the restaurant to try and impress Squilliam Fancyson. He wanted to impress him by having the Krusty Krab turned into a high class 5-Star Restaurant. Mr. SquarePants was the waiter, Patrick was the Hat Check guy and Mr. Krabs was the chef.

Me: Wow. That probably didn't work out well.

Lily: No it didn't. Patrick mistook a hat stand for someone wearing a hat and he beat it up. Mr. Krabs was a terrible chef. Squidward thought he worked on a ship called the S.S. Gourmet, but instead he cleaned the bathrooms on it. He was actually the head chef on a run down junky sewage-filled ship called the S.S. Diarrhea. He makes terrible food. Food that would send health inspectors running to the hills. SpongeBob was given a book called "How To Become a Fancy Waiter in Less Than 20 Minutes" and he had to memorize the whole thing in that timeframe. But it made his brain go full to bursting. If he memorized a single order he would exploded like a bomb. He would snap.

Me: Boy the stress must've really gotten to them.

Lily: It did. So Squidward told Mr. SquarePants to empty his mind and clear it out of everything that doesn't have to do with fine dining. And when Squilliam arrived he saw the whole restaurant changed and SpongeBob served the whole group really awesome food. But things went south big time after Squilliam asked for his name. He couldn't remember and SpongeBob went bonkers and destroyed everything and in the end Squidward was exposed and he had failed in his chance.

Nico: That stinks. But Squilliam is a nice guy.

Me: I know. Squidward is the biggest loser of them all. But lets focus on the matter now. We have to go after the blob.

Lincoln: Lets do it!

We were off to San Diego, California.

* * *

SAN DIEGO, CALIFORNIA

* * *

We arrived in a forested suburb of San Diego, California.

Me: Here we are. San Diego, California.

Sam (TS): It sure is amazing.

Clover: And you can see the smoke of the new volcano in Los Angeles from here.

Clover was right. We saw the smoke from Mount Wilshire in Los Angeles.

Me: Yep. We can see Mount Wilshire from here all right. It's hard to imagine. The La Brea Tar Pits, the most famous and most perfectly preserved tar pits in North America is now an active volcano right in the middle of the third most populated city in the country.

Suddenly we saw numerous people running for their lives!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Looks like we got here just in time.

Me: Yep.

We went to the front of the crowd running.

Me: Wait! What's going on here?

Man: There's a monster eating everyone! Run for your lives!

Me: The Blob. Get out of here fast sir.

They ran fast.

Me: I have an idea.

The Blob was crawling around city and it was looking for people to eat.

The Blob heard a Phoenix Cry. Thinking that it was us, it slithered towards the location that it heard it from.

Horsea: (we're hiding in the bushes) We've gotta get Zackie out of there while the Blob's distracted.

Maria: We will. But after we destroy the blob.

With us was Zackie Beauchamp and Alex Iarocci.

William (to Zackie): It's only a matter of time before that Blob finds the recording of our Phoenix Battle cry. We need to find somewhere safe so we can make a plan.

Zackie: Don't you normally just attack bad guys head on?

William: Well, despite what other villains think, we're not brutes.

Me: Quiet. Here it comes.

We saw the blob coming. It was a hideous freak of nature and it was so ugly in real life than on the computer.

Me: That blob is ugly and hideous.

Laney: Oh yuck!

Theo Martin: (sees the Blob) I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm starting to miss Gacko and Rantipede now!

Zackie: Lets get it.

We went to face it.

I punched it in its face and my hand went all the way through it!

Me: Oh yuck! Physical attacks don't work!

Lana: Lets see if our powers will work.

We backed away and we fired blasts of fire, lightning, ice and more at it. It roared in excruciating pain.

Me: That did it!

Nico: This blob has failed this world!

Thumpback slammed his anchor into the blob and spun it around in a massive whirlpool.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted it and Earth fired a powerful glob of lava and burned it.

Laney fired barbs made of plants and they went into the blob and poisoned it.

Casey Rhodes: Jungle Chucks!

He channeled the spirit of the Tiger and fired powerful blades of of fire and they slammed into the Blob and burned it all over in massive fiery explosions.

Sakura Avalon: Lets burn this freak!

Sakura fired a powerful blast of fire with the power of the Firey Card and burned it.

R.J.: Time to burn! WOLF MORPHER BEAM BLAST!

R.J. fired a powerful blast of purple fire and it hit the blob and exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Casey, lets see what your Jungle Master Mode can do on the blob. Ready?

Casey Rhodes: You know I am J.D.! JUNGLE MASTER MODE!

He pressed a button on his claw and the claws extended out and his suit was so cool!

Me: Wow! So awesome!

Casey Rhodes: Thanks.

Me: Time to unleash my power. LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

I activated the Lights of Orion and I got an awesome Belt Buckle, Armband, Armclaw and my Quasar Saber got a really cool cross guard.

Me: Lets do it! POWER UP MODE!

I turned into a ball of purple energy and Casey Rhodes went fast!

Me and Casey Rhodes: STARBURST OF THE WESTS WHITE TIGER!

We turned into a powerful ball of white energy as the spirit of Byakko the White Tiger of the West appeared in the background and we went right through the Blob and it bursted into flames as a massive explosion! It was burning and roaring in pain!

We reappeared.

Me: Wow! That was awesome!

Casey Rhodes: It sure was J.D. That was cool! You learned so much from our shows.

Me: We're huge fans Casey. Lets finish this blob! Time for some teamwork!

G1 Ravage: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and his claws glowed with a powerful amount of energy.

Fuzzy: Lets hogtie this freak! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his strength 100-fold and he was in his enraged Lumpkins mode!

G1 Ravage and Fuzzy: ENRAGED PANTHER LUMPKINS SLASHSTORM!

G1 Ravage and Fuzzy mercilessly slashed the blob all over the place!

Bluestreak: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his beam rifle 100-fold.

Thumpback: Time to Hail To the Whale! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Bluestreak and Thumpback: LASERSHOWER WHIRLPOOL DEATHPOOL!

Thumpback formed a whirlpool under the blob and Bluestreak fired a bunch of lasers at the whirlpool and the lasers blasted the blob from underneath it.

Me: Time to finish this monster!

Linka: Lets get it! LIGHTNING THUNDERBALL BURST!

Linka fired a massive ball of lightning and it hit the Blob with incredible power and exploded with a lot of voltage. Electrocuting it.

Zackie: You are the worst fucking creation I ever made! SATURN LIGHTNING INCINERATION!

Zackie fired a massive blast of Saturnian Lightning and it hit the Blob and it incinerated it into nothing!

Me: That blob is toast!

Linka Loud: Nicole, you should seal the Blob into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: Good idea. I haven't used it in a while.

Nicole pulled out the Book of Vile Darkness.

Nicole: This is for all your Cannibalistic ways! (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

The Blob was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: That did it!

We cheered wildly.

Zackie: That was so awesome!

Me: You did great Zack! Well done!

Zackie: Thanks J.D.

Nico: And I caught a Dhelmise and a Drampa during the battle.

Me: Nice job Nico.

Hiyana: He sure is doing great.

Me: I know Hiyana.

Zackie: (To the viewers) You mess with Team Loud Phoenix Storm and they will mess with you.

Me: We sure will.

We later went back home and Zackie and Alex were inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters. Another Goosebumps Monster bites the dust. We destroyed the typewriter that made the Blob in the first place.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps Monster destroyed.

The Blob That Ate Everyone was a strange one. But it was amazing how they defeated it in the book. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Tomorrow starts part one of a brand new saga we have planned for October. We call this saga The 13 Days of Horror! So get ready for Part 1 of the saga and get ready to have your pants scared off you! (EVIL LAUGHTER) Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	851. The Legendary Ghostbusters

HAPPY 35TH ANNIVERSARY TO GHOSTBUSTERS!

* * *

In the early morning hours at 3:25 AM while everyone was fast asleep, Lincoln was having a horrible nightmare. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and he had cold sweat dripping down his face.

Natilee was watching TV and she sensed Lincoln having a nightmare!

Natilee: Uh oh!

Natilee rushed up to Lincoln's room and she turned on his lights. He was screaming and thrashing around.

Natilee: Lincoln! Lincoln! Wake up!

Lincoln: (BLOODCURDLING SCREAM!) Stay away from me!

Natilee: Lincoln are you all right!?

Lincoln: Natilee?

Natilee: You were having a nightmare. It's all over.

Lincoln: This one was scary! (Crying)

Natilee comforted him.

Natilee: It's all right Lincoln.

They head downstairs and sat on the sofa and Lincoln told us all about his dream. Lincoln had a nightmare that the Evil Carol escaped from prison and she came back to kill him and everyone he loves. We gasped in horrifying shock!

Me: Whoa man!

Lynn Sr.: Oh Lincoln, that must've been a horrible dream.

Lincoln: (Crying) It was dad!

Tailgate: Lincoln, relax. Evil Carol won't get to you now. If she tries to escape, she'll die in the vacuum of space.

Me: Tailgate is right Lincoln.

Natilee: I'm sorry this happened to you Lincoln. The Evil Carol was a monster that deserves to be locked up forever. But I tell you what. Later today, I'll take you and Lori to the Moon Prison so we can have you confront her. Is that all right?

Lincoln: (Sniffles) Sure Natilee.

Runabout: Lincoln, what made you have that nightmare about Evil Carol in the first place?

Lincoln: It's what happened when we found out about the evil Carol on the news.

Me: The video of her and her friends raping Lincoln. That news report was awful.

Qin: I remember that. That was terrible what she did.

Carol: That version of me gives all loving wives everywhere a really bad name.

Vince: You don't have to tell me twice.

Lynn Sr.: I'm glad you're getting better son.

Lincoln: Sorry I woke you all up.

Lola: It's okay Linky.

Lana: Yeah you were having a nightmare.

Lisa: It's all right elder brother.

Me: Lets try to get some more sleep.

Lori: Good idea.

Lincoln: Lori, can I sleep with you? I'm scared.

Lori: Oh Lincoln of course you can sleep with me.

Everyone: Aww.

Lincoln went into Lori's room and she sang him a lullaby. She sang Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid. Me, Rita and Lynn Sr. were watching.

Rita: (Sniffles) Oh that is so adorable.

Lynn Sr.: Just like when he was little.

Me: That is so adorable.

We went back to sleep.

* * *

Later in the morning, we were over in Peach Creek in Atlanta, Georgia.

Me: So we're back in Peach Creek.

Marie K.L.: Yep. I want to show you guys something.

We followed Marie and we arrived at an old abandoned house in a spooky forest on the outside of the cul-de-sac. It was a creepy house.

Me: Whoa! That is a creepy house.

Laney: Looks like no one has been in it for years.

Nico: It sure is creepy.

Zuko: So this is the haunted house you went to before?

Marie K.L.: Yep. Me and my former sisters used this house as a trap to lure the Ed's in.

Marie K.L. went over their plan in the events of Honor Thy Ed and it was a clever trap.

Me: Boy that is genius.

Iron Fist: (to Marie) I must admit. As evil as you and your sisters were back then, you three were really crafty.

Marie K.L.: I know. But I can't believe I was like that. I hate my former sisters!

Me: We hate them too.

Eddy: I wonder if the candy store here in Peach Creek is still open.

Me: I think it is. Lets check out the house and go get some jawbreakers.

We went up to the house and it was terrifying.

On the front door, we saw that the door lock was missing.

Me: The doorknob is missing. No worries.

I kicked the door down and we went in. It was a spooky house. It was loaded with furniture covered in sheets, cobwebs, spiders, dust, everything that would send chills down your spines.

Me: Boy this house is creepy.

Lana: No kidding.

Lucy Loud: I wouldn't mind living here. But it's the house down the street back home that has me curious.

Nico: That's right. That house is next door to mine.

Ed: This looks like the house from _I Was A Cotton Swab In Madame Tongue-Itch's Earwax Museum: The Mini-Series!_

Eddy: [in a spooky voice from behind a row of candles] "Double D! Let me poke your brain!" [He laughs evilly, and Edd faints.]

Luan: (Laughs) That was a good one Eddy.

Me: Yeah you really scared him.

Eddy: I remember that.

Nazz: (Giggles) That was funny Eddy.

Kevin: That was a good one pal.

We then heard some creaking and we heard voices coming from another room.

Me: Shh.

We went into another room and the voices were getting closer and we had our powers and weapons ready and they we turned a corner and we saw 4 men in uniforms and they had awesome high tech equipment.

Me: Whoa we didn't know anyone else was here.

Peter V.: Sorry about that

Me: Wait a second. No way! It's the Ghostbusters!

Nico: (to the Ghostbusters) It's an honor to meet you guys! I've listened to your song 24/7 back when I was younger.

Peter V.: I'm glad we have some fans.

Me: Are you kidding? You guys are legends. For 35 years you've been a huge inspiration.

Lincoln: I love you guys!

Clyde: Me too!

Lori: It's literally so cool to meet you guys.

Peter V.: Same to you. I'm Peter Venkman.

Raymond: I'm Raymond Stantz.

Egon: I'm Egon Spengler.

Winston: And I'm Winston Zeddemore.

Me: It's an honor to meet you all. We're Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Egon: It's an honor.

Winston: We saw all your achievements on TV. You're a powerful force.

Nico: We watched all of you on TV and you guys are awesome at fighting ghosts.

Peter V.: We've had a lot of experiences.

Me: We know. And it was so funny how you humiliated Walter Peck like that. He was a Dickless Son of A Bitch.

We laughed.

Peter V.: (Laughs) You got that right J.D.

Me: I have an even better name for him. Pencil Dickless Motherfucker.

We laughed hysterically.

Nico: (Laughing) That was so funny!

May: That was funny!

Lily: That was a good one!

Peter V. then saw Rita.

Venkman (to Rita): Hi there. Peter Venkman. A pleasure to meet you.

Me: Back off there lover boy. She's already spoken for.

Then Lincoln and Danny had a ghost sense and we heard an evil laugh fly by.

Ray Stanz: Great. One of our enemies is on the loose.

Maria: Which one is that? Slimer?

Winston: Right now, I'm wishing it was.

Me: Whoever it is that we're facing is really powerful. Lets work together and bring one of your enemies down. We dealt with a lot of ghosts before.

Venkman: You got it J.D. Lets do it.

We shook hands.

We went down into the basement of the haunted house and we saw the ghost! It took form and we saw that the ghost was really that of the most powerful and most feared evil sorceress that ever lived during the ancient Arthurian Legend: MORGAN LE FEY! (The Sorcerer Apprentice's Morgana Le Fey)

* * *

Morgana (who was once known as Morgan Pendragon) was a powerful witch and also the former apprentice of the legendary wizard named Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, Morgan asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed him by practicing black magic.

Because Morgana believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell known as The Rising that would bend them to her will and have the resurrected conjurers conquering the Earth. She began the demonstration of her supremacy by savagely attacking mortals, including those that were allied with Merlin.

She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Her last words to Merlin, were "I am no one's servant.". Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her via the Fusion Spell and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold.

* * *

We gasped in pure shock as we saw her!

Me: Oh fuck me sideways!

Lola: That's Morgan Le Fey!

Brittney: The most powerful and most feared evil sorceress that ever lived!

Morgan Le Fey: So you all know of me.

Me: In storybooks and movies and TV. You were widely known and feared all over the known world for over 1,500 years.

Brittney: And a lot of evil sorcerers have fallen because they followed in your evil footsteps of magic.

Laney: You terrorized all of Camelot.

Morgan Le Fey: That is correct. I'm impressed you all know of my reputation.

Nico: We read a lot of books about you.

Venkman: We're now going to seal you for good Morgan!

Morgan Le Fay: Don't expect Balthazar Blake and his apprentice to help you and your new friends out, Ghostbusters. My dear friend Maxim Horvarth is keeping them occupied. Making sure this conflict remains entirely between us.

Balthazar then appeared.

Balthazar: He has already been dealt with. And now you will be dealt with as well.

Veronica then appeared too.

Veronica: Hello Morgan.

Me: Balthazar and Veronica. It's truly an honor.

Balthazar: You too J.D.

Me: Lets dance Morgana!

I snapped my fingers and we were on a storm planet called Hurriran.

Planet Hurriran is a Super Earth Storm Planet located 12,500 light-years away from Earth. Hurriran is home to a bunch of creatures of legend. The greenish-blue blotch in the middle is a huge storm that's as big as Earth. The planet is as big as Neptune at 30,599 miles in diameter. The winds in the massive hurricane are at 350 miles per hour and the eye in the center of the storm is 50 miles in diameter and lightning strikes everywhere with 3 bolts per second.

Lola: Wow!

Lana: Where are we?

Me: This is the planet Hurriran.

Nico: It's a big ocean storm planet.

Me: Lets get this evil witch! Power Up!

(Zero Two Super Smash Bros. Brawl Theme plays.)

We transformed and powered up!

Oceanus Shenron had an Aqua Blue Aura and it had water swirling around her.

Brittney: Wow! That is awesome Oceanus.

Oceanus Shenron: Thanks Brittney.

We went at Morgan Le fey and I punched her in the face and she went flying and we flew into the air and Morgan fired powerful blasts of fire at us and I fired powerful fire energy blasts and they collided with all of them and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lincoln fired powerful blasts of lightning and they hit Morgan and he kicked her in the face and sent her flying.

Morgan fired powerful blasts of fire and Nico fired powerful energy blasts of pure fire and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Can't you come up with anything different!?

Morgan: I'm only getting started you fool!

Morgan fired a powerful blast of lightning and fire and I fired a powerful energy blast and the blasts collided and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it blew some of the water away in a massive tsunami.

I punched Morgan and she blocked it and she punched at me and I blocked it and we locked and clasped hands. Then we flared up our auras! Mine was made of pure fire and Morgan's was made of pure lightning! Our powers mixed and clashed and the whole planet shook violently and water spiraled up into the sky and lightning struck everywhere Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and it hit Morgan in her back and exploded and I dealt a powerful headbutt and knocked Morgan away and Nikiya kicked Morgan into the sky.

Oceanus Shenron: AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

Oceanus fired numerous energy balls made of pure concentrated wind they hit Morgan and exploded with the power of a thousand hurricanes!

BOOOMM! BOOOM! BOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOMM! BOOOOMM! BOOOOM!

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and froze her. But Morgana being a ghost broke out of it!

Lucy H.: You're not the only one that can use magic like this!

(Chants an Incantation) Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!**

Lucy fired constellations as planets and they slammed into Morgan with devastating force and knocked her all over the place!

Me: Lets show this monster what happens when we work together!

Zuko: Got it J.D.! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Zuko's Right Arm device and it enhanced his Firebending Powers 10,000-fold.

Runabout: Lets get her! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Particle Ray Rifle 10,000-fold.

Zuko and Runabout: PHOENIX STARBURST BLAST!

Zuko fired a massive blast of fire and Runabout fired his particle rifle and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful Phoenix and it slammed into Morgan and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Tailgate: Lets get her! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his magnet 100-fold and it enabled him to fire it like a powerful laser.

Iron Fist: I will fight for honor. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Iron Fist's right arm and it enhanced his Chi Powers 100-fold.

Tailgate and Iron Fist: MAGNETIC DRAGON FIRESTORM!

Tailgate fired a massive magnetic blast and Iron Fist fired a massive blast of Chi Fire and it turned into a massive dragon and it slammed into Morgan and exploded!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Lets finish this monster off for good.

Nico: Morgan Le Fey, you have failed this universe!

Morgan: Soon you all will be my slaves and servants!

Me: For the record, we are nobody's servants!

Morgan Le Fey was shocked that she had her own words thrown right back at her into her face!

Lucy Loud: You will see what true fear is! BLACK LIGHTNING FEARSTORM!

Lucy fired a massive blast of black lightning and it hit Morgan and electrocuted her.

Lucy Heartfilia: Time for you to go back to Hell! CELESTIAL ZODIAC DEATHBURST!

Lucy Heartfilia fired a massive blast of magic energy and it took the shape of the symbols of the Celestial Zodiac and they slammed into Morgan and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Venkman: Lets finish this! ATOMIC BEAM BURST!

Venkman fired his atomic proton pack and it hit Morgan and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Ghostbusters, it's time for the grand finale! It's incredibly risky but lets cross the streams!

Venkman: Lets do it!

I fired a proton beam and so did Nico and the Ghostbusters and our powers enhanced the beams and we crossed the beams and it enhanced its power! They hit Morgan and then she exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The massive fiery explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it covered everything in the eye of the storm and set much of the entire ocean on fire! When the smoke cleared Morgan was knocked down.

Lucy Heartfilia: Egon, if you would do the honors and bust this ghost?

Egon: With pleasure.

He trapped Morgan in the ghost trap and it was so cool!

Me: That was awesome!

The area returned back to the haunted house.

Me: That was awesome!

Venkman: It was. But you guys are amazing at facing ghosts.

Me: We've dealt with a lot of ghosts. But not nearly as many ghosts as you guys.

Lincoln: This adventure beats A.R.G.G.H. by a long shot!

Clyde: It sure did!

Venkman: (To the viewers) Ghosts beware, because Team Loud Phoenix Storm and The Ghostbusters are coming for you all!

Me: You said it Peter. It was so awesome working with the legendary Ghostbusters. But I have a feeling that we're gonna be helping you guys more often.

Venkman: We have that feeling too.

We shook hands.

We went to the candy store and got some jawbreakers.

Then we went to New York City city hall and we faced Walter Peck.

Me: Walter Peck I presume?

Walter Peck: That's right and if it isn't the lunatics.

Venkman: And if it isn't the Dickless Shithead.

Me: Or better yet, the Pencil dickless Motherfucker.

We laughed at him and then he snapped and went at me and he was going to kill me. I punched him in the face and knocked him down.

Walter Peck was arrested for abuse of power and corruption.

Walter Peck: I will kill you for this J.D.! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

Me: 6 words Peck: GO FUCK YOURSELF PENCIL DICKLESS MOTHERFUCKER!

Peck was sentenced life in the Neptune Prison for Traitors without parole.

Nico: Walter Peck you have failed this whole city.

Me: And the whole planet. I'm gonna miss fucking him up.

Nico caught a Hakamo-o and Tapu Koko.

* * *

Later Natilee, Carol, Lori and Lincoln went to the Moon Prison to visit Evil Carol.

Natilee: The Evil Carol is in Solitary Confinement for her crimes.

Lincoln: Well okay.

They went up to her cell and there were 2 guards by the door. They were instructed to kill her should she try to escape. Her door was replaced with an indestructible window.

Natilee: Carol you better stay back. We don't want her to see you.

Carol: Good thinking.

Lincoln walked up to her cell and Lincoln saw her. Carol saw her.

Evil Carol: Linky! Have you come for me?

Lincoln: No. I came here to talk. I want to know. Why did you rape me all the time and used me as a sex toy?

Evil Carol: Because, I have always wanted a brother.

Lincoln: Your good counterpart does have a brother. His name is Connor.

Evil Carol: Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you the story of how I REALLY came to be. You see, Lincoln, my folks didn't pay much attention to me when I was younger... and there was a reason why. They were afraid... Afraid of their daughter's lust for having a brother. I always wanted a brother of my very own. Whether he be the same age or younger... I had interests in discovering what makes boys tick... For years, I've tried to make friends with some of the boys my age, but my parents found out it was just so I could have my way with them. When I was hitting my teen years at age 13, I started befriending boys who were younger than me. My parents were getting really concerned about my behavior. They tried everything to suppress my obsession, but nothing worked. And by the time I was 15, I was definitely laying into the younger boys. So, as a last resort, they sent me away to live with Aunt Connie, a distant relative that was cut off from the family inheritance. They thought she changed her ways after all those years... Now, this part of the story I made up actually happened, but there's a catch I didn't tell you guys about. While Aunt Connie really was the leader of an all-women gang, we teamed up to get payback on my parents. Together, we bumped them off, and I was left to take control of the family fortune. But after I heard about her milk maid scheme, I wanted to know more. After I used part of the fortune to buy another house to live in, I visited Aunt Connie's hideout to learn what kind of things she and her gang do to little boys. But of course... One day, Connie and her gang got nabbed by the cops after one of the new members turned out to be an undercover cop. After that, I used all the knowledge I got for little boys and what made them tick to my advantage. After spending time living the average teen girl lifestyle, and one-upping Lori at everything she did... I came across you Lil' Linky, You were the one thing I could use to beat Lori and indulge in my personal interests. So, I took you and had all kinds of fun with you, along with my new friends. I'm sure you know some of them.

Lincoln: So you turned all of our friends against us!

Carol: That is absolutely sick evil me.

Lori: Literally sick.

Guard 1: Boy this girl has some serious problems.

Natilee: No kidding.

Carol: I am now happily married to an amazing husband and have 3 awesome daughters, but you give me a really bad name! You brought all that on yourself.

Natilee: Yep.

Lincoln: You can't hurt me anymore you witch! I'm stronger than you now!

Natilee: Well said buddy.

They left.

Natilee: So how do you feel Lincoln?

Lincoln: Much better.

Carol: I'm glad Lincoln.

It was a great adventure for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and Part 1 of the 13 Days of Horror Complete.

Ghostbusters was a great movie! Today is the 35th Anniversary of when Ghostbusters was created and it was awesome! It was a great series! Walter Peck was a monster and a freak of nature. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Part 2 is next and that one is gonna be for the 1982 movie The Thing! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	852. Nightmare Of The Thing

In the early morning hours, at 2:35 AM, Kate Lloyd was in her room and she was having a really bad nightmare. She was having a nightmare about what happened to her down in Antarctica at Thule Station and she was seeing what she went through with the horror of the shapeshifting monster called The Thing! She saw her friends at Thule Station turn into horrible grotesque monstrosities. Then one of them attacked and the dream broke! She woke up and gasped! It was now 8:00 AM.

Natilee and everyone came in.

Natilee: Kate are you all right?

Kate L.: Really bad dream.

Maria: First, Lincoln. And now, you? Is everyone getting nightmares now?

Natilee: Maria, now's not the time. Kate were you having nightmares about The Thing again?

Kate L.: Yeah. I was.

Lori: That monster was terrifying.

Natilee: You can tell us about it at breakfast.

Kate L.: Okay.

We went to breakfast.

We were having pancakes and eggs. Kate told us her dream.

Me: Whoa! Kate that's terrible!

Alicia: That is almost like what we went through with the Necromorphs.

Me: This is a whole new different ballgame Alicia. The Thing is a whole new different matter.

Thing: You guys aren't talking about me are you?

Me: No Ben, this is a different kind of Thing. It's a Shapeshifting Alien monster that imitates lifeforms perfectly. Kate had a horrifying encounter with it down in Antarctica when she worked at Thule Station 37 years ago. It killed everyone but her and she was forever scarred because of it.

Kate L.: Yes. It traumatized me.

Thing: Oh man. That's awful.

Qin: What is this Thing?

Me: It's a horrifying creature Qin. It's a shapeshifting alien monster that can imitate lifeforms perfectly.

I went over the history of The Thing from 1982, 2002 and 2011.

* * *

In nature, the Thing is basically an ambush predator, isolating a potential victim or threat to consume and assume its form. In certain cases, usually when exposed or the person it assimilated is fatally inflicted, the Thing will discard all caution and defend itself by manifesting features that may be of its natural form, including tendrils, claws, and mouths. However, the Thing's most dangerous aspect is its cells, each a functional life form that can become independent from the main body when severed by force or separate to assimilate and self-preservation. For this reason, it is necessary to destroy the body down to the cellular level with incineration an effective method.

Behavior and Intelligence

The Thing has only assimilation and self-preservation in mind, as it will selfishly save itself or even attack other forms of its manifestation/progeny in order to avert attention and suspicion. When The Thing is left alone with a suitable target, it will begin to split open and fire out tendrils, which grab the target and begin to assimilate it. In certain cases after discovery or high chance of discovery, The Thing will sometimes perform "divide and conquer" tactics, as in the case of the assimilated Edward which split up into three separate forms: One on his hand quickly detaches and animated itself before engaged and began assimilating Jonas, another limb scuttled away soon after detaching for potential assimilation in a safer location, and the main body of the Edvard thing killed Derek and successfully assimilated Adam Finch, resulting a form of The Thing named Split-Face. This is also performed, albeit much less successfully, by the Norris-Thing. When exposed, Things will react depending on how big they are compared to the threat. Smaller Things will generally attempt to escape and ambush prey when the individual is more vulnerable. However, a larger Thing will usually attack prey head on and attempt to overwhelm any hostiles instead of escaping, although if it has not completely lost its cover it will attempt to flee.

In terms of intelligence, The Thing's intelligence depends on the size of their manifestations: Smaller ones are quite stupid, dimwitted, nonsensical and reckless while the larger ones, especially those who imitate a human are quite cunning, manipulative and formidably calculating. For example, Norris' mutated head foolishly led itself seen by MacReady and his friends while scuttering away from them that resulting its incineration. Because The Thing can acquire the memories and knowledge of those who it previously assimilated, they can used the said memories and knowledge for their advantage, though only larger manifestations of The Thing that more competent to do so: Thing Beast who has assimilated Sander was capable of taking control over UFO which brought it to Earth while the assimilated Blair on the other hand, build a makeshift UFO and aware how dynamite works as when ambushing MacReady, it disposed the detonator before revealing itself to confront him. However, this not always apply to all larger manifestation of Thing Beasts: Rapture-type Thing Beasts (see below) have no intention of hiding themselves from view as well as not manifesting useful appendages that supposedly give them advantage in battle like legs, and their chosen forms act primarily with little intelligence. A plausible explanation of this is likely Rapture-type Thing Beasts' own overconfidence against their foes that they believe mobility to evade their foes' attacks unnecessary due to their formidable but stationary form.

When exposed, The Thing would attack anyone on sight to save itself. This somewhat serves as their psychological weakness due to their aggressive mood blinded them from serious threat that their foes unexpectedly posed on them: The Thing who manifested from assimilated Juliette recklessly attempted to kill Kate and the others as soon as it unveil its true form which ironically led to its incineration. Should it survived the ordeal from its foes/preys and managed to hide, The Thing would regain its composures in order to use their original intelligence once again: When Split-Face Thing confronting Sam, it hesistate upon noticing his flamethrower.

The Thing's ability to interact with plant based life-forms is largely unknown. Its only interaction with plant based life was in the form of wood/clothing fibers. It cannot absorb these as noted by MacReady, which could suggest an inability to absorb plant cells or dead cells. The Thing themselves also a remarkable Master Manipulator in certain degree, not only because they enciting paranoia among their foes and victims alike, but also not shown eating or drinking beyond living humans or dogs, and it also leaves the bodies of killed humans or dogs untouched even though there is usable biomass, implies that it understands that potential hosts will react strangely to the presence of someone they know to be deceased. Possible other reasons why it never seen assimilating fresh corpses was either it only able to assimilate victim alive or aware that missing dead bodies would arouse suspicion.

In another feat of reasoning, a Thing destroyed a test that would have lead to its exposure, demonstrating awareness of biology and medical practices that would have exposed it. Interestingly, the second time this same method was proposed as a test the Thing had seemingly preempted the idea, this despite the fact that the Thing that had arrived at the second base was spawned long before the first test was thought of and was in a non-human form. This lead to the theory of a shared consciousness between Things, especially as the second sabotage was far harder to pull off covertly and while sowing seeds of misdirection it also exposed its presence.

Biography

The Thing (1982) & The Thing (2011)

The depiction of The Thing from these two modern movies are a lot more faithful to the original novella description than the 1951 counterpart.

Its origin a mystery, the Thing crash landed in a spacecraft within the icy fields of Antarctica 100,000 years ago and was frozen attempting to escape. However, in 1982, the spacecraft and the Thing were found by a team of American and Norwegian explorers/researchers under Dr. Sander Halvorson from Thules station, who hired Columbia University paleontologist Kate Lloyd to take a sample of the creature's blood as it was brought to the base in a block of ice. But later that evening, the Thing bursts from the ice and kills Lars' Alaskan Malamute, Jed while ingesting Henrik before it was burned alive. However, an autopsy of the scorched alien corpse reveals that its cells are still alive and in the process of assimilating Henrik.

When Kate realizes the Thing already might have had assimilated others, she places the base on quarantine to weed out the Thing based on those who still have metal fillings in their teeth and such, after her initial plan of weeding out the monster through blood sample test had been sabotaged by The Thing. Due to The Thing's ability of imitate, emulate, mimic and appearing exactly like any of research members paranoid began to set in. Eventually the majority of research team were infected and incinerated before Sander, having been infected, makes a run for the spaceship. Kate and Sam Carter, the only two surviving crew members, chase Sanders to the alien UFO where Kate and Carter got separated. Kate eventually manages to pursue and kill the monster and heavily damages the ship to be beyond any repair. After reuniting with Carter, Kate resolved herself to catch him off guard and incinerated him when he is discovered that his earring he previously wore was missing and pointed to the wrong ear when confronted. When Carter was set aflame he emitted an inhuman scream, another evidence that Carter was The Thing. After this Kate is left all alone, leaving her fate unknown.

Meanwhile back at the Thules station, Lars' dog (having been infected and lying low until the time was right) makes its way to an American Antarctic research station with Lars attempting to kill it before he was shot by Lt. Garry, the station commander. Helicopter pilot R.J. MacReady and Dr. Copper fly to the Norwegian's camp, finding the charred remains of the various Things included the burnt yet preserved corpse that was the station's commander Edvard Wolner after it assimilated Sander's assistant Adam Finch.

After the two-faced corpse was brought to the base, the Americans realize the Thing's presence too late when Lar's dog was placed in a kennel with the station's sled dogs and attempted to assimilate them all. After Childs incinerates the creature, with the team finding the ruins of the spacecraft, the autopsy done by Blair confirms the Thing's nature as he later proceeds to trap everyone on the base and kill the remaining dogs so no one can leave until the Thing is truly dead before being locked in a tool shed by the others as they devised a way to weed out the Thing by using its autonomous cells to weed out the assimilated. By the time that McReady and the other normal humans remain, they learn that Blair got assimilated and is building a small escape craft. Realizing that the Thing may also intentionally freeze itself to wait for a rescue team in the spring, MacReady resolves to kill it with dynamite around the complex. After the Thing that Blair became is dead, with Garry and Nauls killed off prior, MacReady finds Childs with both thinking the other got assimilated before seeing no point in distrusting each other as they would die of frost within hours.

In Videogames

In the 2002 videogame "The Thing", which serves as sequel for the 1982 film and set 3 months after events of the said film, it is revealed that The Thing still alive and waiting for more victims to absorb and kill. This time, there are more numerous manifestation of this alien lifeform at once and worse, everything became more complicated as most of them have been captured as means to be repurposed into bioweapons by Gen Inc. Things went wrong however, following their escape, Whitley, the mastermind behind the experiment to modify The Thing into bioweapons, has inject himself with Cloud virus, viral agent based on Thing's cells and planned to infect the whole planet. Fortunately, Blake (the protagonist of the game) foiled his plan and destroyed him with help of MacReady, sole survivor of the 1982 film, before he had a chance to infect the rescue team.

In the videogame, The Thing was regarded more like viral organism that has the ability to replicate the original biological entity, including their clothing. This likely due to in the said game, The Thing had further developed its ability which intrigued Gen Inc. to experimenting on it.

Variants In-Game

Scuttlers

A form of Thing that has assimilated and formed from mutilated body parts (often from those whom already assimilated by Thing's cells). These autonomous small Things' primary transformation involves manifesting teeth, arachnid-like limbs, and also a pair of strong hind legs that enable them to leap toward the non-assimilated lifeforms. Aside leaping, they could either attacking by biting or spitting digestive fluid as projectile. They could be crippled easily by crippled it first with few shots from guns before finished by a single blast from flamethrower. They were inspired by mutated form of Norris' head after mutated by Thing's cells.

Scuttler Pods

A form of Thing that in form of fleshy, blob-like biomass that immobile but dangerous due to manifesting Scuttlers as means of defense. Their prime weakness is incapable of moving nor having alternate means of defense and can be destroyed by a blast of flamethrower and variety of firearms.

Walkers

Form of Thing that manifest as humanoid monster with deformed torso, deformed claw hands, and insectoid legs that formerly humanoid ones. Their early form were brutish, muscular monster with a huge, transparent hole in their torso.

Imitations

Imitations are form of Thing that previosuly introduced in the films. They perfectly assumed their victim's appearance and able to transformed to their mutated form when their potential victims lower their guard. For the game incarnations, they tend to retain some elements of their hosts' appearance like clothes that still intact though their limbs in mutated state, similar with the mutated Palmer in the 1982 film.

Dog Beasts

Thing beast that similar with mutated form of Lar's dog as both formerly has assimilated dogs. But unlike the latter, Dog Beasts still retain their limbs (though the said bodyparts also mutated to the point where they could support their weight as well as enable them to run at the tremendous speed).

Ruptures

They are form of huge Things that take up an entire room or even be part of the room integrated into the architecture. Typically, they have human forms imbedded in them and attack with tentacles, teeth and fluids. They are immobile and are confined to the location in which they are met, which made them vulnerable due to unable to avoid their enemies' attacks.

Weakness and Countermeasures

Though their deadly capacities in assimilation and other abilities made The Thing became a villainous, threatening force to deal with, there's a number of methods that can be done to expose them:

The Thing cannot assimilated non-organic components (for example, tooth fillings or prosthetics) on the victims. So, when one notice one of their friends not wearing any earrings/tooth fillings/prosthetics/other non-organic components that embedded/put on their body, they likely have been previously assimilated into a manifestation of The Thing. This method is the least effective in exposing a Thing's manifestation.

Blood Tests: There are three type of blood test that can be done to differentiate regular lifeforms and the assimilated ones which actually a Thing in disguise:

Blood serum test: A suspected imitation's blood is mixed with uncontaminated blood; which will hypothetically react if the creature is an impostor. This was yet to be proven effective, as The Thing quickly destroyed stored sacks of uncontaminated blood to avoid suspicion.

Hot needle test: When a sample of disguised Thing's blood is burned with a hot needle, the blood would jumped away from the needle. If the blood sample was taken from yet to be assimilated person, the blood would simply burnt.

Blood Test Hypo tool: More advanced version of the previous method, where this device extracted a suspected person's blood and it mixed the said blood with stored chemical agent. As before, the blood would animates and make an attempt to escapes, but failed as chemical agent killed it.

Aside the means of exposing a disguised Thing, the methods to killing them are:

Electrocution: Electrocution works against The Thing as the method would fry it's cells as seen in Who's Got There?, as well as implied by a Thing's manifestation from Norris' body which suddenly reacts by chomping on Chopper's hands when the latter tries to electrocute him.

Explosives: Explosive can obliterate Thing completely into pieces, effective to weakened the larger Thing beasts before incinerate their remains.

Incineration: Incineration can killed a Thing manifestation as fire would destroyed it in cellular level, but this mostly effective on medium to smaller sized Thing manifestation, as the larger one had a chance to survive albeit incapacitated, as proved when Split-Face Thing whom part of it survived in spite of being heavily injured by Kate's flamethrower.

The last two known weakness that The Thing possessed are:

As previously mentioned before, upon being exposed, a Thing manifestation would angrily attack and assimilate anyone on sight which give their foes an opening.

The Thing had a limit in maximum size expansion during assimilation process, as had they grown too large during the assimilation process, this would transformed them into a boiling mass of flesh and random body parts where in this state, hindered their mobility and made them vulnerable.

* * *

Qin was horrified!

Qin: That is a nightmare! Kate, I'm so sorry you went through all that.

Kate L.: It's all right Qin. But thank you for your concern. I've now gotten over my fear of the Thing. But the nightmares still haunt me.

Me: You're still having problems with your inner demons from long ago events. There's also a Thing that was from before all this that we saw. It was made in 1951 from my dads past.

Kate L.: Really? I didn't know there was a movie before the one I know.

Me: It was made in 1951. It was called "The Thing From Another World." That is a whole different version of it.

Lola: How so?

Me: That version of The Thing takes place at the North Pole and the creature was made of Plant Material. The one that Kate knows is made of blood, guts and gore.

Kate L.: That is an interesting difference.

Me: It is.

Kate L.: And it can imitate lifeforms perfectly. It causes extreme fear, distrust, paranoia and dissension among anyone it comes into contact with.

Qin: That's horrifying.

Poison Ivy: If that Thing monster has perfect shapeshifting abilities, it could've turned into anything it wanted.

Me: Yes it could. And it can turn into anything.

Alicia: I can't believe this Thing is that dangerous and elusive.

Me: No kidding. We can go deal with Kate's inner demons later. Right now we're gonna go on a tour of the Baxter Building.

Qin: What's that?

Me: It's the main base of operations for the Fantastic 4.

Qin: Oh that is so cool!

Me: Yep. Professor Richards A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic owns it. We've been there before and it's loaded with all kinds of things.

Qin: Wow!

Me: You want to come with us Qin?

Qin: You bet I do!

Me: Great!

We later went to the Baxter Building.

* * *

We arrived at the Baxter Building!

Me: Here we are Qin. Welcome to the Baxter Building.

Qin: Wow! It looks interesting.

Me: Wait till you see the inside.

We went into the building.

* * *

The Baxter Building is a 35-story building located at 42nd Street and Madison Avenue, Manhattan, New York City in the United States of America just a few blocks from the United Nations Headquarters. It has been home to many individuals and organizations. The most famous being the Fantastic Four.

Early History

The building was originally constructed in 1949 by the Leland Baxter Paper Company. The building's steel frame construction utilized the first application of "K bracing" in the world and is one of the strongest structures of its kind. Originally designed to accommodate pulp recycling machinery to serve the mid-Manhattan area, each floor was given a ceiling height of 24 feet.

World War II

It first became a headquarters to super-heroes in the late 1940s. In September of 1946, when the original headquarters of the All-Winners Squad was destroyed in a battle against Madame Death, their leader Captain America set his eyes on relocating the groups base of operations to the future site of the Baxter Building. The group finally moved into the partially completed building in until April of 1948. They remained tenants of the building until the group disbanded later in February of 1950.

In the late 20th century, the super-villain known as Nocturne attempted to unleash a alchemtechno virus upon New York City, using the Baxter Building as ground zero for his attack. This attempt was thwarted by the hero group known as the First Line. Although they stopped the virus, the top seven floors of the Baxter Building were destroyed and needed to be rebuilt.

In recent years the Baxter Building had become world famous as home to the super-heroes known as the Fantastic Four. When the Fantastic Four's military liaison suggested the building as their new headquarters, team leader Mister Fantastic agreed that it fit the needs of his group. Reed had purchased the building outright, Reed tapped his former professor Noah Baxter, part owner of the building, to assist him in reconstructing the top five floors of the Baxter Building to suit their needs. Much of the equipment originally installed in the Fantastic Four's headquarters was a collaborative project between the two men. The group moved in shortly after reconstruction began.

Initially, Reed bought that section of the building outright, though the Fantastic Four continued to pay monthly service fees. When the they were in a tight financial situation a year later, Reed sold the Fantastic Four's floors back to the Baxter Paper Company. As tenants, the Fantastic Four had many problems with Walter Collins, the building manager. Whereas Mr. Collins had originally been delighted that a real superhero team was moving into his building, he soon began to see the problems in such a situation. When Doctor Doom lifted the entire building into deep space, relations cooled between the manager and his tenants. Other tenants worried that their offices might become battlegrounds and, as their leases ended, many of the building's original tenants did not renew. Nor did new tenants appear to fill the vacancies. In desperation, Mr. Collins offered all tenants ironclad, 99-year leases with significant discounts in their rents.

Still, problems continued. Occasionally either the Thing or a foe would be driven downward through the building, tearing a shaft through floor after floor. Battles occurred on the outer walls of the building. Explosions were a common occurrence. No insurance company would write a policy on any organization maintaining offices in the Baxter Building.

Collins also discovered that losing the Fantastic Four as tenants would not solve his problems. During a period when the Fantastic Four had split up and vacated their headquarters, Collins discovered that no one would rent their former headquarters. There was too great a fear that supervillains would attack those floors regardless of who now lived there. When the Fantastic Four later reunited. Collins was forced to accept the FF back as tenants, and grudgingly agreed to charging them a lower rent as well.

Then one day Terrax the Tamer disintegrated everything above the 32nd floor. Collins was fed up. He stormed into the remains of the headquarters and announced he was evicting the Fantastic Four. Reed suddenly exercised a lease option and bought the entire building outright. That was the last that was seen of Collins. As landlords, the Fantastic Four tried to be considerate of their tenants, but their sudden foray into land ownership proved to be a challenge. They wished most of the tenants would voluntarily leave, but they realized they were required to honor Collins' special leases. The final act in the Baxter Building's history came when Kristoff Vernard, Doctor Doom's adopted son, sent the entire building once again into orbit, this time blowing it up.

Fortunately, no one was in the building except for the Fantastic Four. Still, when the Fantastic Four returned to the empty foundation, they found angry tenants demanding action. Reed announced that he would establish an insurance pool to cover the tenants' losses and to help them find new offices. Then he set about designing a new headquarters to be erected on the same site. Reed eventually constructed the Four Freedoms Plaza to replace the destroyed Baxter Building. It served as the FF's headquarters until they were seemingly slain by the psychic entity known as Onslaught. The Four Freedoms was later co-opted by the Thunderbolts as their new headquarters. It remained their headquarters part of the building was dumped into the Negative Zone. Meanwhile, the Fantastic Four turned up alive and well and were returned to Earth from a pocket dimension. They took up residence in a new headquarters dubbed Pier Four, because the Four Freedoms was uninhabitable. Ultimately the rest of the building was teleported to the Blue Area of the Moon by Ronan the Accuser during a battle against the Fantastic Four. This left a vacant lot in the place where the Four Freedoms used to stand. The Fantastic Four continued to use Pier 4 as their headquarters until it was destroyed in an attack by their long time foe Diablo. By that time, Reed and Noah Baxter had reunited to build a new Baxter Building, which was being secretly constructed in Earth orbit on Baxter's Alexandria space station. When the building was completed, and activated by the Fantastic Four it was lowered into the empty lot where the original Baxter building, and Four Freedoms Plaza previously resided.

The Baxter Building remained the Fantastic Four's headquarters for some time, until they hit more financial troubles. Forced to pay for the damages they caused to New York City over the years, Reed was forced to turn over the property to the City of New York, and the FF were promptly evicted from the premises. Eventually, the Fantastic Four were able to obtain a windfall of money and reclaim their former headquarters. Most recently the Baxter Building was shattered by an attack by creatures from a pocket dimension. The building was later ordered closed down by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Although the Fantastic Four ultimately defeated the Quiet Man, who masterminded recent events to take them down, the Fantastic Four decided to disband for the time being.

Parker Industries

Over a year after this, and following the apparent demise of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, the Baxter Building came up for sale. Roxxon, Alchemax, and other corporations attempted to claim it, but it was purchased by Parker Industries not only to be the New York headquarters of the company, but to keep it safe for when the Fantastic Four reunited at long last. At first, Johnny was angry at Peter for buying their home, but upon learning why and seeing the statue of the family in the lobby, Johnny gave his blessing to Peter. A few months later, Parker Industries dissolved, and with its end, the Baxter Building had to be sold.

The Fantastix

The Building was eventually bought by the new superhero team the Fantastix, who made it their headquarters. After Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman returned from repairing the Multiverse, Mister Fantastic decided to let the Fantastix keep the Baxter Building. He told a confused Human Torch that the Fantastic Four were a family, not a building.

The Lobby

The ground floor contained Abe Shoenstein's snack shop, an optometrist's shop, a visitors' center, the elevator bank, and the freight loading dock. The visitors' center was as close as most people could get to the Fantastic Four; a multimedia show on the Fantastic Four's history was shown hourly from 9 to 4. The floor directory listed building tenants such as Pierre Picolino (a famous abstract sculptor), the Ladies' Canasta, Mah Jonng Society, and Fantastic Four Inc.

Elevators

Three elevators serviced floors floors 1 through 30. The fourth elevator was marked by the Fantastic Four's insignia. This was the express elevator to floors 31 through 35, the Fantastic Four's headquarters. The elevator could only be summoned by a solenoid activator such as were embedded in the Fantastic Four's belt buckles. Normally this elevator stayed on these floors and only descended to street level when summoned. On the way up, hidden scanners identified the passengers and checked them for hidden weapons or devices. If questionable material was found, the elevator would stop in midshaft until the Fantastic Four was prepared to deal with the intruder. All elevators doubled as freight elevators.

30th Floor

If a visitor chose to take one of the regular elevators, he was taken to the 30th floor. The bulk of the floor was occupied by the building's mechanical systems (plumbing, ventilation, and elevator winches). Acoustic insulation kept the noise from affecting the Fantastic Four's reception area. This floor also acted as a buffer zone to absorb damage from battles in the upper floors. It also contained the magnetic repulsion system. This system was designed to lift the upper floors away from the rest of the Baxter Building; the theory being that this way the rest of the building could have been protected from a particularly damaging battle. The system was designed as a compromise to placate Collins, the building manager. It was controlled from the Computer Center on the 33rd floor.

Reception Area

All the typical visitor saw on the 30th floor was the Fantastic Four's reception area. The visitor was greeted by Roberta, a usuform robot. Her visible half (above the waist) appeared to be an attractive blond in her 20s. Below the waist she was a pivoting arm attached directly to her desk. Roberta was tied directly to the Fantastic Four's computer system and could monitor the entire building. The reception room was also filled with hidden scanners to probe visitors. If the visitor were hostile, the floor was rigged to deliver a stunning electrical shock. Once the visitor had been cleared, a panel opened to reveal a lift to the 31st floor.

31st Floor

The 31st floor contained the Fantastic Four's living quarters. There were suites for Reed and Sue, Ben, and Johnny; originally Sue and Johnny commuted, using their suites when convenient, while Reed and Ben were permanent residents. Several guest rooms for other Fantastic Four members and the extended family, and the dining and living areas. After the building was bought by Parker Industries, Spider-Man uses on of the rooms as living quarters, while Johnny crashing in said room on occasion. Peter also converted Johnny's original room into the executive bathroom.

32nd Floor

The 32nd floor contained more living areas, Alicia Masters' studio (when she was a resident), the medical lab, the library, and reference room.

33rd Floor

The 33rd floor contained Reed's laboratory. The floor plan changed constantly as Reed added additional experiments and devices. In the Computer Center was a lever for activating the magnetic repellors on the 30th floor.

34th Floor

The 34th floor could be considered the actual headquarters. The computer banks, monitor banks, communications center, and briefing room were all there, as well as the overflow from Reed's laboratory below. The Astro-sciences section was tied in to SHIELD's and Project: Starcore's systems.

35th Floor

The 35th floor contained the hangars for the Fantastic Four's various vehicles, storage space, and a machine shop capable of building or repairing vehicles. A reinforced door in the corner led to the launching silo for the Fantastic Four's rocketship. This passenger ICBM was launched and stored in a heavily muffled silo with vibration-asborbing walls and exhaust pipes leading all the way to the Hudson River. The other vehicles were on platforms that carried them around the floor and over to the launching hatch.

The Roof

The roof was flat and featureless. A large Fantastic Four insignia marked the retractable hatch for launching and landing vehicles. If a Fantastic Four vehicle approached, the hatch would open automatically. There were a series of observatory domes located at various spots on the roof. Originally a permanent dome was located on the corner opposite the rocket silo. The last dome was closer to the silo but retractable. The entire dome could be lowered through the floor to the 35th-floor hangar. This left the roof completely clear for action and eliminated the only hiding place for a trespasser. The observatory equipment included a computer-linked telescope and twin telescopic cameras.

Construction

Windows are 2-foot thick composites of various glasses and plastics which are mirrored on the outside. Solid, armored, exterior walls are also mirror-clad and are indistinguishable from transparent sections. The top five sections of the Baxter Building are completely airtight, all doors are airlocks. Complete environmental support, including atmosphere is provided by the area between elevators 2, 3, and 4 on all floors. The building's steel-alloy framework may be rigid enough to be stood on one corner and not deform (though Reed himself stated that this was due to the use of tactile telekinesis by Gladiator).

Stairs

While the fire stairs extended the length of the building, they were blocked by a Fantastic Four insignia marked door on floor 34. The door opened automatically from the inside or could be externally opened by a solenoid activator. Since the door was never used except in emergencies, its opening triggered alarms in the master control and computer systems. This prevented intruders from entering the Fantastic Four's headquarters by way of the stairwell.

Security Systems

The Fantastic Four's master computer controlled all locks involving the upper floors. Such locks could be manually operated or overridden by either the master control or the computer system. The computer system maintained visual, audio, biophysical, and electronic surveillance on every section of the building. The building was equipped with devices that could disrupt the functioning of a single targeted device or stop the functioning of all electrical machinery within the Baxter Building. This system could be activated by the computer, by Roberta, by someone in the control room on the 33rd floor, or by anyone who might punch the panic buttons located in every room. If the button were pushed, the field would envelope the entire building.

* * *

We went into the building.

Kairi: Welcome to the Baxter Building, Qin.

Qin saw amazing cutting edge technology and more.

Qin: Wow! It's so high-tech!

Me: It is. Everything they do here has cutting edge technology that is decades more advanced than what we have now.

Qin: That's amazing!

Me: It is.

Stan Lee then appeared as a scientist.

Stan Lee: Well you guys are doing good.

Me: Stan Lee!

Qin: You're a scientist now!?

Me: He's full of surprises Qin. He appears in these parts when you least expect it.

Qin: That is so cool!

Stan Lee: That's right True Believers. Thanks again for rescuing me.

Me: Any time Stan. You're one of the Greatest Comic Book creators of all time. We would do anything for one of our heroes. EXCELSIOR!

Stan Lee: EXCELSIOR!

Everyone: EXCELSIOR!

Stan Lee left.

Qin: That is so awesome that Stan can appear like that.

Me: He always has had a knack for appearing in places never thought possible.

Qin: I can see that.

We saw Thing's room.

Cliffjumper: (to Thing) I see you got your room back to normal. Without the pink color, of course.

Qin: It was pink?

Me: Johnny decided to pull a silly prank on Ben by painting it Pink. It really infuriated him.

Thing: It sure did.

Me: They were just looking for a good laugh Ben. No harm done.

Thing: That's true. But it did feel humiliating.

Me: I know.

Blot: How are you enjoying the Baxter Building so far, Qin?

Qin: It's incredible!

Me: It sure is.

We continued to explore the building and it was unforgettable.

* * *

Later back at the estate, we were watching both movies for The Thing from 1982 and 2011. We were watching 2011's The Thing first and it was horrifying! The 2011 movie takes place 3 days before the events of the 1982 movie.

In the winter of 1982, a buried alien spacecraft is discovered in Antarctica by Lars, Peder and Olav, members of a Norwegian research station, "Thule". American paleontologist Kate Lloyd is recruited by Dr. Sander Halvorson and his assistant Adam Finch to investigate. They fly to Thule in an American helicopter operated by Carter, a pilot, Jameson, his co-pilot, and Griggs, a crewman. The scientists are met by station chief Edvard, Juliette, and Karl. After seeing the spacecraft, the scientists examine an alien body buried in the ice nearby, and make plans to excavate it. That evening, the new arrivals meet the rest of the base: Jonas, Henrik, Colin, and Lars' dog.

The next day, the body is excavated in a block of ice, which gradually melts in storage. In the evening, Jameson sees the alien burst from the ice. The team search for the creature, finding Lars' dog dead. The creature is found; it kills Henrik by dragging him into itself, spattering blood on Olav. The group burn the creature, killing it. An autopsy finds a metal implant of Henrik's outside of his body, and further that the creature's cells were copying Henrik's. Olav falls ill.

The next morning, the helicopter crew departs with Olav, for McMurdo. During takeoff, Kate discovers dental fillings near a bloodied shower. She runs outside to flag down the helicopter. When it attempts to land, Griggs transforms and attacks Olav. The helicopter spins out of control and crashes in the mountains. Kate finds the shower has been cleaned up and tells the team that the alien organism imitates its victims. Noting that Thule's helicopter is away for refueling at Halley, Edvard orders the team to drive to the closest base. Juliette lures Kate into an abandoned room, transforming and attacking her. Kate escapes, but the Juliette-creature instead kills Karl. Lars arrives with a flamethrower and burns the Juliette-creature. The team resolve to quarantine themselves until the threat is eliminated, and discuss scientific tests.

That night, Carter and Jameson improbably stagger back to the base, out of the cold. Suspecting them as creatures, the group isolate them. Thule's laboratory is sabotaged, and tensions flare. Inspired by her earlier discovery, Kate proposes a simple test: everyone must open their mouths to check for dental fillings. The alien does not assimilate inorganic or metallic material, and so people with fillings are cleared. The test implicates Sander, Edvard, Adam, and Colin, who have no visible fillings. Lars and Jonas go to get Carter and Jameson for testing, and as Lars searches an outer building, he is suddenly pulled inside. Chaos erupts, and Carter and Jameson break into the main building, shooting Peder dead and puncturing his flamethrower's tank. The flamethrower's leaking fuel meets its active flame, causing an explosion which knocks Edvard unconscious. When brought to the main room, Edvard violently transforms, infects Jonas, kills Jameson, and gruesomely assimilates Adam. The Edvard-creature drags Adam's body away, now part of its own body. Kate burns Jonas and Jameson before she and Carter pursue the creature, which assimilates Sander. The Edvard-Adam-creature attacks Carter but is burned by Kate, saving him.

An assimilated Sander drives off into the night, pursued by Kate and Carter. They arrive at the spacecraft which suddenly activates, separating them. Kate falls into the ship, confronting the Sander-creature. Kate kills it with a grenade and the explosion shuts down the ship's engines. Kate and Carter reunite. Kate notices that Carter is missing an earring he wore earlier. When confronted, Carter points to the wrong ear. Kate burns the Carter-Thing, which emits an alien scream, and she seeks warmth in a nearby snowcat.

The next morning, Thule's helicopter pilot Matias returns. Absent from the film's events until this point, Matias views the ruined station and the husk of the Edvard-Adam-monster with horror. Colin is shown to have committed suicide in the radio room, to ensure the Thing could never get to him. Lars shoots at Matias and orders him to open his mouth. Lars' dog, thought dead, emerges and runs away. Lars orders Matias to start the helicopter and give chase. Leading to the start of the 1982 movie.

Next we watched the 1982 version.

In Antarctica, a Norwegian helicopter pursues a sled dog to an American research station. The Americans witness the Norwegian passenger accidentally blow up the helicopter and himself. The Norwegian pilot fires a rifle and shouts at the Americans, but they cannot understand him and he is shot dead in self-defense by station commander Garry. The American helicopter pilot, R.J. MacReady, and Dr. Copper leave to investigate the Norwegian base. Among the charred ruins and frozen corpses, they find the burned remains of a malformed humanoid which they recover to the American station. Their biologist, Blair, performs autopsies on the remains and finds a normal set of human organs.

Clark kennels the sled dog, and it soon metamorphoses and absorbs the station dogs. This disturbance alerts the team and Childs uses a flamethrower to incinerate the creature. Blair autopsies the new creature and learns that it can perfectly imitate other organisms. Recovered Norwegian data leads the Americans to a large excavation site containing a partially buried alien spacecraft, and a smaller, human-sized dig site. Norris estimates that the alien ship has been buried for at least 100,000 years. Blair grows paranoid that the creature could assimilate all life on Earth in a matter of years. The station implements controls to reduce the risk of assimilation.

The "dead," malformed humanoid creature assimilates an isolated Bennings, but Windows interrupts the process and MacReady burns the Bennings-Thing. Blair sabotages all the vehicles, kills the remaining sled dogs, and destroys the radio to prevent escape. The team imprisons him in a tool shed. Copper suggests a test to compare each member's blood against uncontaminated blood held in storage, but after learning that the blood stores have been destroyed, the men lose faith in Garry, and MacReady takes command.

MacReady, Windows and Nauls find Fuchs's burnt corpse and surmise he committed suicide to avoid assimilation. Windows returns to base while MacReady and Nauls investigate MacReady's shack. On their return, Nauls abandons MacReady in a snowstorm, believing he has been assimilated after finding his torn clothes in the shack. The team debate whether to allow MacReady inside, but he breaks in and holds the group at bay with dynamite. During the encounter, Norris appears to suffer a heart attack.

As Copper attempts to defibrillate Norris, his chest transforms into a large mouth and bites off Copper's arms, killing him. MacReady incinerates the Norris-Thing, but its head detaches and attempts to escape before also being burnt. MacReady is forced to kill Clark in self-defense when the latter lunges at him from behind with a knife. He hypothesizes that the Norris-Thing's head demonstrated that every part of the Thing is an individual life form with its own survival instinct. He sequentially tests blood samples with a heated piece of wire. Everyone passes the test except Palmer, whose blood jumps from the heat. Palmer transforms and infects Windows, forcing MacReady to burn them both.

Childs is left on guard while the others go to test Blair. They find that Blair has escaped, and has been using vehicle components to assemble a small spacecraft. On their return, Childs is missing and the power generator is destroyed. MacReady speculates that the Thing intends to return to hibernation until a rescue team arrives. MacReady, Garry, and Nauls decide to detonate the entire station to destroy the Thing. As they set explosives, Blair kills Garry and Nauls disappears. Blair transforms into an enormous creature and destroys the detonator. MacReady triggers the explosives using a stick of dynamite, destroying the base.

MacReady sits nearby as the station burns. Childs returns, saying he became lost in the storm while pursuing Blair. Exhausted and slowly freezing to death, they acknowledge the futility of their distrust and share a bottle of scotch.

We got done and some of us were shaking in fear. But because we saw them before some of us weren't scared.

Me: That is horrifying.

Varie: I can't believe they went through all that.

Kate L.: But I didn't know it went to another outpost in Antarctica.

Nico: Yeah. It was awful. The Thing killed 15 people in both movies. That is awful.

Me: No kidding. But it's absolutely terrifying that the Thing can look like anyone or anything.

Spiderman: My Spider Sense can enable to find out who the monster is disguised as.

Me: It doesn't work that way Peter. The Thing has the ability to imitate lifeforms perfectly. Our best chances are to use my Omnitrix to flush it out or use the Blood Test MacReady thought up. His findings were good.

Lana: They sure were. And I think our powers can protect us from the Thing should it get to us.

Me: They will Lana. Good point.

Lincoln: Also I heard that there's a video game for The Thing.

Me: That's right Lincoln. It's for Playstation 2.

I showed him said game.

Me: This game takes place in 2002, 20 years after the events of the 1982 movie.

Kate L.: I didn't know that there was a video game for the movies.

Me: Yep. Let me show you guys.

I put the game in and played it and everyone was watching.

* * *

The game begins at U.S. Outpost 31 in Antarctica, a short time after the events of the film. Two teams of U.S. Special Forces have arrived to investigate the U.S. camp and the nearby Norwegian camp. Captain J.F. Blake (voiced by Per Solli) is the leader of Bravo Team, who are investigating the U.S. camp, whilst Alpha Team, under the command of Captain Pierce, investigate the Norwegian camp. Both teams are under the overall command of Colonel Whitley (William B. Davis), who is in constant communication via radio. Whilst investigating Outpost 31, Bravo Team soon discover the small spacecraft made by the Blair-Thing and a tape recorder with a message from R.J. MacReady, describing how nobody trusts anybody anymore. They then find information detailing how the base has been infiltrated by an extraterrestrial lifeform that is capable of imitating the physical appearance and characteristics of any living organism it assimilates. They also find the body of Childs, one of the two survivors at the end of the film, who has died from hypothermia. The film's other survivor, MacReady, is nowhere to be found. Under orders from Whitley, Bravo Team set up C-4 explosives throughout the facility, which are detonated remotely, destroying the outpost.

Whilst the rest of Bravo Team are airlifted to safety, Blake heads to the Norwegian camp to locate and reinforce Alpha Team, with whom contact has been lost. He soon learns they have been attacked and scattered by a horde of "scuttlers;" small limbs and appendages of much larger Things. Eventually Blake finds Pierce. However, he has become paranoid, believing everyone to be infected and demanding Blake agrees to a blood test to prove he is still human. Blake does so, and he and Pierce set out to find a way to reestablish communication with Whitley. However, they are soon separated, and with no other choice, Blake continues on, finding the radio room, but discovering someone has stolen the radio and fled into a nearby warehouse.

En route to the warehouse, Blake encounters Pierce in an observatory. However, he is infected, and rather than allow himself to turn into a Thing, Pierce shoots himself in the head. Blake continues to pursue the man with the radio, eventually discovering that he is a Thing. Blake kills him, and takes the radio. Moving on, he enters the "Pyron" sub-facility beneath the Norwegian base, learning of a company called Gen-Inc., who have installed a research team under the command of Dr. Sean Faraday (John Carpenter). Gen-Inc. had been conducting biological experiments on the Things when their team was infected, and now only a few survivors remain within the facility. Blake rescues Faraday and attempts to leave. However, he is prevented from doing so by Whitley, who shoots him with a tranquillizer gun, and reveals to Faraday that he has infected himself with the Thing gene, claiming it to be controllable, something of which he is living proof, and therefore demonstrating its capability as a weapon. When Faraday attempts to eradicate the Thing virus, Whitley kills him.

Blake awakens in the now abandoned "Strata" research facility, and learns that his cells have a unique resistance to infection by the Thing virus. After escaping his confinement, he unearths a government conspiracy whereby Gen-Inc. isolated a microbiological form of the Thing called the "Cloud virus", which was intended for use in biological warfare. However, the Thing infected everyone at the facility. Blake learns that Whitley was in charge of the entire operation, and has injected himself with a strain of the virus known as "Cloud Virus B4" in an attempt to cure his terminal cancer.

Blake fights his way through the facility, battling numerous black ops under Whitley's command, as well as many Things. Learning that Whitley plans to distribute the Thing virus around the world using a fleet of airplanes, he is able to destroy them before they take off. Eventually, Blake confronts Whitley himself. He sets him on fire, but Whitely is unhurt. He explains that an airlift team is on its way and when its arrives, he will begin global exposure. Whitley flees further into the base, pursued by Blake. At the partly excavated site of the original Thing's spaceship, Whitley transforms into a massive Thing creature. Blake encounters a helicopter pilot, who helps him defeat the Whitley-Thing. As the helicopter flies away from the base, the pilot reveals himself to be R.J. MacReady.

* * *

After 10 hours of playing, everyone was horrified.

Lana: Wow! That was intense!

Lola: That was scary!

Me: It was.

Kate L.: That was worse than what I went through.

Me: I know Kate. Sorry you had to see all that.

Kate L.: It's all right J.D.

Qin: Wow!

Nico: But it's good that Blake beat the Thing and saved the planet from a major global contamination.

Me: Yep. Also Qin, I did a really cool transformation that involved The Thing.

Qin: Really?

Me: Yep. It was back on Halloween in 2016. Just a couple of months after I moved here.

I revealed everything that happened during the events of Tricked.

Qin: Wow! You used a Thing Transformation to scare two major league jerks!?

Me: Yep. It was a fusion of all the monsters from both movies and the video game all togehter. Lucy did an awesome corn maze back then and we scared the living shit out of them. I have it all on video. Watch.

I put in a movie of what happened during the events of Tricked.

* * *

[Luna is playing on her organ]

Luna:

"When darkness falls on the house of Loud

Around every corner, new terror abounds

You don't want to lose your head! Ha ha ha!"

You can run, but you can't hide

They know that you taste better alive

I don't think that they've been fed

In a long, long time

Every corner, every floor

Watch out, they ain't herbivores

Ghastly ghouls out for blood

Sorry, bud

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

Beware of fangs and bloody fur

A Loud House chainsaw massacre

There's no chance that you'll get out

Ghosts writing your eulogy

Heads are rolling literally

So, who needs their mommy now?

Spilling guts on the floor

Clean up on aisle four

Why you running off so soon?

Sorry dude

You got tricked

You got tricked

You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist

Before you wet your pants, better get out quick

Tricked, tricked, tricked

You got...tricked

[During the montage, the Loud Sisters scare the stinkers with everything they throw at them. Luan brings Mr. Coconuts to life, Lisa and Lily act rabid, Lori acts like she's been feasting on Rita, Lynn turns on her chainsaw, Lola appears like a corpse, Lana acts as her ghost, Leni walks around blindly under her dress with Geo rolling in his ball with the fake head still on, Laney was stirring a monster filled pot and cackled like a real witch, Varie was in her dark side mermaid form and she terrified the stinkers by snarling and hissing and spraying the stinkers with water that smelled really horrible, I unveiled my surprise. I had my eyes covered by my hair and I start to change. I become a hideously gruesome and horrific monstrosity loaded with blood, guts, body parts, tentacles and more. I was a fusion of every single horrific monster from the movie THE THING! The monsters were from the 1982 and 2011 movies and the 2002 Video Game. Lightning flashed behind the monstrosity and flames from the Netherworld flickered around it and it scared the stinkers so bad that it made them soil their pants 3 times, and everything else in the maze terrifies them to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of the other kids on the block and their screams also catch the attention of a nearby police car, and the stinkers run into Lucy who is blocking the exit]

Lucy: "The crimes you have committed this night shan't go unpunished. You reap what you sow."

[She slashes a rope with her scythe, dumping a bucket of fake blood on them, making them scream]

Hank: "Blood!"

Hawk: "I'm gonna puke!"

Hank: "If you're gonna puke, I'm gonna puke!"

A tentacle with a scary flesh flower covered in blood and slime appears in front of their faces and tentacles come out and slap their faces and the stinkers vomited all over the ground.

[As they run out screaming, Lucy gives a small smile of satisfaction]

Hank: [nauseous] "We're not...coming back here...again..."

[He and Hawk run off and a police car drives up and the officers come out]

Luna: [finishing her song] " You got...tricked. "

Officer Stacy: You two are under arrest.

* * *

The movie was done and we cheered wildly.

Qin: Whoa! That was so awesome!

Nico: That was really clever! You used the monsters from The Thing movies and game to scare those two jerks into shitting themselves.

Me: Thanks. It was a day of retribution for everyone on Halloween 2016 for us. That was the most awesome Halloween we've ever had.

Qin: I can tell. That was awesome using the monsters from the Movies and Video Games to scare them like that.

Lincoln: It sure was Qin.

Earth: I'll say. That was so awesome that you did that.

Me: Thanks Earth.

Earth: You're welcome. But Lincoln wasn't nearly scared of the Thing like he was with The Harvester.

Me: Oh yeah. That was awful. Lincoln do you want to tell them?

Lincoln: You can tell them J.D.

Qin: What is the Harvester?

Me: It was a slasher movie about a farmer that turned into a Homicidal Crazed maniac. Here's a trailer for it.

I pulled up the trailer for the movie.

Narrator: "He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land." [the farmlands have dried out and a tumbleweed passes by.] "Now, he's found a new crop..." [the farmers eyes turn red with pure evil and he suddenly starts killing innocent victims by slashing them apart with his scythe, killing them and harvesting their organs in a cooler.] "...human organs! He is...

Me in a Diabolical Voice and the Narrator: "The Harvester!"

I laugh Diabolically.

Narrator: "Opens this Friday."

Qin: Boy that is a sick movie!

Me: Lincoln saw that movie and he was scared to death. He was forever scarred by it.

Lincoln: Yeah. But I'm not scared of it anymore.

Me: We helped Lincoln destroy The Harvester when he had a really bad nightmare about it. We used the Simulator hooked up with Lisa's Dream Machine to help him face his fear.

Nico: Wow! That is genius.

Me: Yeah it sure was. Lincoln is now no longer terrified of him.

Kate L.: I'm sorry that happened to you Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's okay Kate. But after everything we saw in both the movies and the video game, we now can face The Thing.

Me: We sure can. Lets head to the Simulator for some action.

Everyone: YEAH!

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We got ready for the coldest and most terrifying adventure we could face since the Terror of The Necromorphs. We were in our warmest fur parkas since we were going to Antarctica.

Me: When we go to Antarctica, it's gonna be bone-chilling cold down there. So we're gonna face temperatures of -100˚ Fahrenheit down there.

Lana: This is gonna be interesting.

Lola: It sure is.

Laney: This is gonna be a terrifying adventure. But I'm ready for anything that comes our way.

Me: Yep. Lets do it.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves in Antarctica back in 1982. We were right outside of Outpost 31. It was a cold place.

Me: Outpost 31.

Nico: Sure looks like a nice place to work in.

Me: If you're into handling cold temperatures and whiteout conditions.

We saw a burned Helicopter.

Me: This Helicopter is gone.

We went into the Outpost.

We saw the crew looking at a man shot.

Me: Wow. What happened to him?

MacReady: Who are you guys?

Me: We apologize for arriving unexpectedly.

We introduced ourselves.

MacReady: Pleasure to meet you all. R.J. MacReady. Helicopter Pilot.

Bennings: Bennings. Nice to meet you.

Norris: Vance Norris. Pleasure.

Nauls: Cool man. Name's Nails.

Blair: I'm Blair. Pleasure.

Garry: I'm Garry. Pleasure.

Clark: I'm Clark.

Copper: I'm Copper. The doctor.

Fuchs: I'm Fuchs.

Childs: Name's Childs. Pleasure.

Windows: I'm Windows. It's a pleasure.

Palmer: I'm Palmer. It's an honor.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Kate went up to the man that was shot and she recognized him.

Kate L.: That's Lars.

MacReady: Do you know him Kate?

Kate L.: Yeah. He's Norwegian. He's the Snowcat Driver and Dog Handler.

Me: He got shot through the eye.

Garry: He was trying to hurt a dog.

Me: A dog? Why?

Childs: We couldn't understand him.

Me: That's weird. We have stuff to tell you. We're actually not from this time. We're from the 21st Century in the year 2019, 37 years into the future.

Palmer: Really?

Me: Yep. We have a lot of stuff to tell you.

We told them everything.

MacReady: Wow! That's amazing.

Copper: It sure is.

Childs: I would find all this to be a bunch of voodoo bullshit. But it's all believable.

Me: The Reason we're here is because Kate has been through a terrifying ordeal and we need to show you.

* * *

Later we took the helicopter and flew and we saw the burning remains of Thule Station. It was burned all over.

Me: Here we are guys Thule Station.

Lincoln: Or what's left of it.

We went in.

MacReady: Anybody there?

Laney: It's deserted.

We saw the place ransacked and destroyed. We found an axe with blood on the handle and the blade imbedded into the wall. We went into another room and we found blood on the floor and it lead up to a frozen man sitting in a chair.

Copper: Mac!

We got a closer look and we saw that the man had committed suicide. He slashed his throat and his wrists and he had a razor in his hand.

Me: Shit! He took the cowards way out for some reason.

Lola: Geez!

Copper: My god. What the Hell happened here?

Me: A nightmare that's what.

Kate L.: Oh god. That's Colin.

MacReady: Do you know him?

Kate L.: He was from England. He was the radio operator.

Me: Lets see if we can find anything that might be of use to find out what happened here.

We looked around and we found some notes, a video unit, and a lot of tapes and stuff.

MacReady: (Offscreen) Hey guys come here!

We went to MacReady's location and what we found next was amazing. We found a huge block of ice that was broken open.

Me: Whoa!

Lana: That is a huge block of ice!

Me: Looks like something was frozen inside it.

Copper: Whatever it was it's gone now.

We later went back to Outpost 31 and ran an autopsy on a man and a gross monstrosity we found.

Me: This guy looks normal from the looks of things.

Copper: Yep. No drugs, no alcohol, nothing.

Blair was looking at the ugly creature and he cut it open and pulled out some of its organs and it was gross.

Blair: Well, what we got here is what appears to be in any way a normal set of internal organs.

Me: They sure look normal to me.

Nico: Me too.

Laney: Gross.

Lisa was helping him.

Lisa: Heart, Lungs, Kidneys, Liver, Intestines. They seem to be normal.

Me: Yuck. It sure is ugly-looking.

Kate L.: No kidding.

We were playing pool and cards in the Rec Room. Bennings yelped and he saw a dog go underneath him.

Bennings: Clark will you put this mutt with the others where he belongs?

Clark: Yeah, okay.

I looked at Lana and nodded and spoke to her telepathically.

Lana was hiding in the crates and she was watching Clark bring the dog into the kennel. He turned the lights off and left. Lana watched and she saw the dog growl and the huskies were snarling, barking and growling and then the dog started shaking and dripping blood out of its mouth and its face split open and its skull fell out.

Lana: Oh man!

Lana opened the kennel door and got all the dogs out of there and they were scared and Lana was consoling them. The creature sprouted tentacles, it's tongue grew longer and it grew spider legs.

Lana: It's all right dogs. You're okay.

Clark came back in and wondered what all the commotion was about and he saw Lana caring for the huskies and he saw The Thing in the Dog Kennel. MacReady went to get a beer and he heard the commotion and pulled the Fire Alarm and we all went to the kennel!

Clark: I don't know what the hell's in there, but it's weird and pissed off. Whatever it is.

Lana: I got all the dogs but they are scared!

Me: Good work Lana.

MacReady: Bennings go get childs!

We heard a creature growling ferociously and it was unlike any kind of growling we've ever heard.

Kate L.: It's the Thing.

We went to the kennel and we saw a grotesque and gruesome sight! It was an ugly mass with a bunch of ugly features and it had a fake dog on it.

Me: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?

The creature screeched and it was horrifying! Everyone was looking at it in sheer horror! It was a grotesque and horrifying sight!

Laney: What is that Thing!?

Kate L.: That's The Thing! It's what attacked Thule Station!

MacReady and Garry fired guns and they hit the Thing and injured it. But the bullets weren't having any effect.

Me: Mac! Gerry! Stop! Bullets are useless against it.

Lola: Let me destroy it!

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned it!

Lincoln: That Thing is toast!

Me: Good thing these Things don't like fire.

Nico: Yep. Hard to imagine that dog was a Thing.

Me: Yeah.

We ran an autopsy on the Dog-Thing and it was a disgusting and bloody and gruesomely grotesque sight. It was so disgusting seeing it. It made me almost want to throw up my guts. It made most of us want to throw up.

When it was done, Blair told us his findings.

Blair: You see, what we're talking about here is an organism that imitates other lifeforms, and it imitates them perfectly. When this Thing tried to attack our dogs it was going to digest them. Absorb them. And in the process shape its own cells to imitate them. This for instance. (Points to something) That's not dog. It's an imitation. Lana saved our dogs just in time.

Me: The poor babies. They were terrified by this ugly thing.

Laney: The poor things.

Lana: Yeah.

Me: But good work Lana.

Lana: Aw it was nothing.

Me: But it's obvious that the dogs aren't gonna be safe here with The Thing running around.

I scanned the dogs for any signs of The Thing and there was nothing.

Me: Good. No signs of the Thing in them.

Blair: How are you able to tell J.D.?

Me: My Omnitrix can detect Alien DNA and it can know a lot of things no human can understand.

Blair: That's really interesting.

I beamed the dogs to our estate at home and they were safe. Lana went back and was watching over the dogs.

We looked over the tapes from the Norwegian Camp and we saw that the people of Thule Station were digging around something.

Garry: Where'd they take these shots?

Me: Somewhere far from the looks of it.

Norris: Seems like they were spending most of their time someplace northeast of their camp at about 5 or 6 miles.

Fuchs: What's that?

We saw some strange shape under the ice.

MacReady: Looks like something buried under the ice.

Kate L.: That's the ship. We found a strange alien spacecraft under the ice.

We gasped.

MacReady: How is that possible?

Me: We've encountered a lot of things from space MacReady. It's a long and strange history.

MacReady: I can tell.

Later Kate told everyone about The Thing and what it's capable of and how dangerous it is to the entire planet.

MacReady: I don't know. Thousands of years ago it crashes. And this Thing gets thrown out or crawls out and it ends up freezing in the ice.

Childs: I just cannot believe any of this voodoo bullshit.

Me: There are lots of things we don't believe Childs.

Lola: Yeah. It's all true.

Palmer: Childs, it happens all the time man. They're falling out of the skies like flies. Government knows all about it. Right Mac?

MacReady: I believe it.

Me: Me too. But a lot of things are out there. A lot of things are waiting for us to explore.

Childs: And how does this motherfucker wake up after thousands of years in the ice?

Fuchs: And how can it look like a dog?

MacReady: Because it's different than us see? Because it's from outer space.

Kate L.: That's right. But we can't let this Thing leave here. If it makes it out of here, millions of people could die.

MacReady: It wouldn't just be millions, it would be the end of the world.

Me: Yep. That's why we have to keep it contained here. So we can destroy it.

Lincoln: This is turning into a nightmare from hell.

Me: Yep. Kate went through the exact same thing. The Thing killed everyone she knows in Thule Station.

Nico: And we've come here to destroy it completely.

Laney: But our powers make us impervious to getting infected by it.

We were in for one of the toughest battles ever.

* * *

Later we went to keep first watch. Then we heard the alarm go out and we followed MacReady and the crew and we saw Bennings outside and we saw him on the ground.

We surrounded him.

MacReady: It isn't Bennings!

We saw that his hands were horribly grotesque and gruesome!

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Lincoln: What's happening to him!?

The Bennings-Thing let out a horrifying screech and it sounded like a bunch of creatures all at once. The sound of that screech sent shivers of fear down my spine. It was horrifying.

Thing: Hey, ugly! Ya probably don't care but you're making my name look bad!

Thing smashed the Bennings-Thing with devastating force and crushed it! But it regenerated itself.

Me: Physical Force is completely useless! But not this!

I fired a massive blast of fire at the Bennings-Thing and incinerated it. It let out a horrifying scream as it was being incinerated.

MacReady went to get a flamethrower.

Garry: My God what was happening to him!?

MacReady: If it had more time to finish, it would've looked and sounded and acted just like Bennings.

Garry: I don't know what you're saying.

MacReady: It was one of those Things out there trying to Imitate him Garry.

Me: That's what this Thing is Garry. It's a Shapeshifter. It imitates lifeforms perfectly.

We gathered the gruesome bodies of The Thing and we dumped fuel and oil on them and lit them on fire and incinerated them.

Nico: You Things have Failed this universe.

Kate L.: They sure have.

There was nothing left in the outpost.

Lola: Where's Blair?

Me: That's what I was wondering.

Fuchs came up to us.

Fuchs: I can't find Blair.

Me: Where's everybody else Fuchs?

Fuchs: Windows is still in the radio room trying to get through and everyone else is in the rec room.

Me: We'll be in there shortly.

MacReady: Right.

Fuchs: Okay.

He went back inside.

We looked around and we heard sparking and we saw that the Helicopter control board was destroyed.

BANG!

We heard a gunshot and went back inside fast! We heard Blair ranting and he was destroying everything in the Radio Room.

Norris: He's got a gun.

Blair: If anybody interferes, I'll kill them!

BANG!

His shot grazed my face and cut it.

Me: Wow!

MacReady: He smashed up some of the chopper pretty good. Childs, go see if he got to the tractor.

Childs went to do so.

We saw Blair smashing the radio equipment and Windows was hiding under the desk with a nasty wound to his head.

MacReady: Christ.

Me: He's fucked up.

Nico: No kidding.

Childs came back.

Childs: He got most of the chopper and the tractor.

Me: The dogs are safe. They're back in our dimension.

Clark: Thank goodness. Thanks J.D.

Me: Lana's watching them for you while we're here. I'll handle this. Laney, you help Windows when I subdue Blair.

Laney: Right.

I went over.

Me: Blair! Put the gun down and lets talk.

Blair pulled out his gun and shot at me and it hit my arm!

Blair: I'll Kill You!

He shot me 4 times. But I was still standing.

He grabbed the axe and I kicked it out of his hands and I punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall and knocked him out.

I pulled out the bullets and they were good ones.

Me: Wow.

Laney went over to Windows and looked him over.

Laney: You all right Windows?

Windows: Yeah.

Norris: Nice shot J.D.

Me: Thanks Norris.

Copper: You okay there?

Me: Yeah. It's gonna take a lot more than just bullets to kill me. Immortality and invincibility has its perks.

Copper: You're really something J.D.

Later we took Blair and we were gonna keep him in the Tool Shed. We had the tool shed boarded up.

Norris: What about your shack MacReady?

MacReady: I don't want him in my shack. We'll lock him in the tool shed.

We put him in the shed despite the blistering cold.

Copper injected him with morphine.

Blair: Why am I in here?

Copper: For your own protection Blair.

Me: We have to keep you in here now Blair. You've gone insane and you became a danger to everyone around you and to yourself.

Blair: I don't know who to trust.

MacReady: I know what you mean Blair. Trust is very hard to come by these days.

Lincoln: Especially with The Thing running around.

Me: Yep. How about you trust in the lord?

We regrouped.

Copper: And now the radio's gone.

Childs: And so are the choppers.

Copper: Ah we're completely cut off.

Garry: All we can do now is hold up till Spring and wait for the rescue team.

MacReady: No. We don't wait. Somebody in this camp ain't what he appears to be. Right now it may be one or two of us. By Spring, it could be all of us.

Me: The Thing can't become us. Our powers make us impervious to any outside infection or contamination.

Childs: That's really something.

Kate L.: It is.

Childs: So how do we know who's human? If I was an imitation, A perfect Imitation, How would you know if it was really me?

Me: I have a couple of tests we can do. Doc do you have a test in mind?

Copper: Well, yeah, possibly I've been thinking about a blood serum test.

Childs: What's that?

Copper: We could take a sample of each persons blood, we could mix it with uncontaminated blood. I suppose if there's a reaction, we'd know who isn't human.

Me: That test might work. And if it doesn't I can use my Omnitrix to scan for The Thing inside you and flush it out.

MacReady: Good idea. We'll go with the Doc's test first.

Me: Okay.

Fuchs: We've got whole blood in storage.

Garry: (Hands Copper some keys) Start working on that.

MacReady: Keep an eye on Clark. He was close to that dog.

Me: We'll keep our eyes peeled. I'm sorry Clark, but I'm afraid this is for your safety.

Clark: I understand.

MacReady: Lets do it.

Me: Okay.

Fuchs: Mac. We need Blair's help. He's the only one that knows this organism.

MacReady: He's too far gone Fuchs. But get the rest of his notebooks. Start going through them.

Me: Lisa and Kate can help you with this Fuchs.

Fuchs: Okay.

We got to work.

* * *

Fuchs and Copper went to the storage room and we found blood pouring out of a refrigerator. Fuchs opened it and saw that the blood packs have been ripped open!

Fuchs: Garry! Hey you guys! Come here!

We went to the storage room and we saw the blood was all over the floor.

Me: What happened?

Copper: Somebody got to the blood.

Norris: What!?

Childs: Where's Clark?

Clark: Right here.

MacReady: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Was this broken into?

Fuchs: No the lock is undamaged. Somebody opened it, closed it and then locked it.

Me: Looks like somebody tampered with it somehow.

MacReady: Who's got access to it?

Me: Usually Doc right?

Copper: Yes. I guess I'm the only one.

Garry: And I got the only key.

MacReady: Would that test have worked, Doc?

Copper: Oh I think so yes.

Kate L.: I think it would've worked too.

Norris: Somebody else sure as hell thought so.

Me: Sounds like the Thing doesn't want to be exposed.

Lisa: That could be a logical assumption.

Me: Kate, you tried to think up a test to see who wasn't human at Thule Station right?

Kate L.: Yes. but it was sabotaged and the lab was set on fire.

Lincoln: Sounds like this Thing is that crafty.

Nico: No kidding.

MacReady: No shit. Well who else could've used that key?

Garry: Nobody! I just give it to Copper whenever he needs it.

MacReady: Could anybody have gotten it from you, Doc?

Copper: I don't see how. As soon as I'm finished, I return it right away.

I sensed distrust building.

Windows: Great.

He started to back away in fear.

Fuchs: When was the last time you used it?

Copper: Day or so ago I guess.

Me: Garry, you gave Windows the keys when Bennings was killed right?

Garry: Yeah. I did. I suppose, somebody could've lifted it off me.

Childs: Oh, come on! That keyring of yours is always hooked to your belt!

Then everyone started yelling.

I broke them up.

Me: All right you guys! That's enough! I know you guys don't trust anybody now but that's what this Thing wants. It causes fear, paranoia and distrust among everyone it comes into contact with.

Nico: J.D.'s right. We have to find out who's human somehow.

Me: And since the blood test is out of commission, we'll use my test.

Then we heard some clattering.

Garry: Windows!

Me: Uh oh!

Windows went down the hall and he got to a gun cabinet and kicked through the window and got a rifle. Garry had his gun pointed at him.

Garry: Put that down.

Windows: (Fearful) No!

Garry: I'll put this right through your fucking head!

Windows: You guys gonna listen to Garry? You're gonna let him give the orders? I mean he could be one of those Things!

MacReady: Wait a minute. Just take it easy, put the gun down. Put it down. Garry, you don't want to hurt anybody.

Garry: Right.

Me: Garry look at him. He's totally scared out of his mind. He's in a state of total fear. Now please. Lets just go with my test and then I'll flush out the Thing. Garry, I know you didn't go near that blood. But I have a feeling I know who did.

Garry then handed me his gun.

Me: First we got to burn the blood packs and the bad blood.

We did so.

We went into the Rec room and I had everyone in the Outpost but Blair tied down.

Me: I know this isn't right. But unfortunately it's what we have to do.

Garry: We understand.

MacReady: I know I'm human. If you were all these Things, then you'd just attack me right now. So some of you are still human. This Thing doesn't want to show itself. It wants to hide inside an imitation. It'll fight if it has to. But it's vulnerable out in the open. If it takes us over, then it has no more enemies, nobody left to kill it. And then it's won.

Me: Okay. I know you're all scared. But we can get through this if we work together. I'm going to scan you all with my Omnitrix and it'll look for the Thing inside you guys. If the light is green, that means you're clear. If it's red, that means you're the Thing.

MacReady: That's very genius.

Me: Okay. Here goes.

I fired a green scanning beam of light from the Omnitrix at Windows and a green light blinked.

Omnitrix: No alien DNA detected.

Me: Well that's good. You're clear Windows.

We untied him.

Me: Now for Nauls.

I scanned him and a green light blinked.

Me: Nothing. You're clear Nauls.

Nauls was untied.

Me: Mac now.

I scanned him and a green light blinked.

Me: You're clear Mac.

MacReady: I knew I was human.

Me: It's good you are. Okay, now for the Doc.

Childs: It's a crock of shit.

I scanned Copper and a green light blinked.

Me: Nothing. You're clear Doc.

We untied him.

Me: Now for Garry.

I scanned him and a green light blinked.

Me: Garry's clear.

Garry: I know that you all have been through a lot, but when you find the time I'd rather not spend the rest of this winter TIED TO THIS FUCKING COUCH!

Me: Okay okay Garry.

We untied him.

Me: Sheesh. Fucking temper. Fuchs is next.

I scanned him and a green light blinked.

Me: You're clear Fuchs.

We untied him.

Me: Childs is next.

I scanned him and a green light blinked.

Me: Negative. You're clear Childs.

We untied him.

Me: Only 4 left. Clark.

I scanned Clark and a green light blinked.

Me: Clear.

We untied him.

Me: Palmer now.

I scanned him and then a red light blinked.

Omnitrix: Alien DNA detected. Subject is Contaminated.

Me: Palmer's one of those Things!

Palmer then started shaking and then blood was pouring out of his face and it swelled up and he broke out of the ropes and hit the ceiling and I blasted him with a powerful blast of fire and incinerated him!

Me: Yes!

Garry: Nice save J.D.

Me: Thanks. Norris is next.

I scanned Norris and the light blinked red.

Omnitrix: Alien DNA detected. Subject is contaminated.

Me: Norris is infected!

Norris then shook and his chest opened up.

Edzilla: (punches the Thing Monster) ED SMASH MONSTER!

He smashed it through the wall and I pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse and threw it. It blew the Norris-Thing apart!

KRABBOOOOMMM!

Me: That takes care of them.

Garry: Good work J.D.

Me: One more to cover. Blair. If he tries to make it back here and we're not with him, burn him.

We went out to the tool shed and I saw Blair sitting. I opened a window in the door.

Me: Hey Blair. Just need a couple seconds with you.

I scanned Blair. The Omnitrix blinked red.

Omnitrix: Alien DNA detected. Subject is contaminated.

Me: He's infected!

Blair: Very clever flushing me out fool!

Me: Wait. How come you aren't changing yet?

Blair: I want to explain myself first.

Me: We're all ears.

Blair: The reason my kind crashed here on this wretched planet 100,000 years ago is because I was waiting and I formulated a plan to get out of this frozen wasteland and infect everything on this wretched planet and turn everyone into Things like me.

Me: What you are doing will cause the ultimate destruction of the entire human race!

Blair: They are a flawed species and now we will deliver our judgement onto this planet as soon as we get out of here!

Nico: That's Omnicide!

Me: Who is we?

Blair: Me and the Thing inside me.

Me: So that's it. The Thing virus transforms a lifeform into a carrier!

Kate L.: I was right. If it did make it out of here, everyone would die.

Me: They would become carriers. Now we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen "BLAIR". We're sending you to hell!

Kate L.: I've been waiting a long time for this!

Me: 37 years too long. Lets get him!

Nico: You Things have failed this universe!

We went at The Blair Thing and it transformed into a huge monstrosity!

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!

Lincoln: This creature is ugly!

Me: We've seen uglier creatures than this.

We blasted it and I fired a powerful blast of fire and burned it.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted it. MacReady, Childs and Kate fired flamethrowers and fire blasts at the Blair-Monster and it was burning him all over. Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and Linka and Earth fired lightning and globs of lava at the creature. It roared in pain and it had tentacles grow out and they went out at us and we dodged them and slashed them and burned them.

Me: Lets finish him with some teamwork!

G1 Cliffjumper: Right boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his arm and it enhanced his blasters and hand blasters 100-fold.

Kairi: Time for some action! DISNEY KINGDOM CYBER KEY POWER!

The Disney Kingdom Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Keyblade powers 100-fold.

G1 Cliffjumper and Kairi: LIGHTLASER FIRESTORM BLAST!

G1 Cliffjumper and Kairi fired powerful laser and light blasts and they hit the Blair Monster and burned it all over in a massive explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Poison Ivy: Lets get him! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER.

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her plant powers 100-fold.

Blot: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and enhanced his corrosive gun 100-fold.

Poison Ivy and Blot: POISON ACID DISINTEGRATION!

Poison Ivy and Blot fired a powerful stream of acid and burned him all over.

Me: Lets finish him with final smashes! But first lets see how many aliens and creatures you are and what they are.

I scanned the Blair Monster and my Omnitrix revealed a shocking revelation!

Omnitrix: 10,232,453 unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete.

Me: WHOA! Over 10 million Aliens!? HOLY FUCK!

Nico: That's incredible! And I thought the Animorphs knew a lot of aliens.

Lori: They know 15,000+ Aliens.

Fuchs: Looks like Blair was not even close about his findings.

Me: No kidding. This has to be the most aliens one creature is composed of.

Lori: How is that literally possible!?

Me: No idea.

Bella: That's incredible. This Thing is all those aliens all in one.

Bella got the same number of aliens as well.

Riley: That is amazing.

Laney: It sure is.

Me: Now lets finish it!

Tanya: You are never going to infect us! SAPPHIRE DRAGON FIRESTORM!

Tanya fired a massive blast of blue fire and it turned into a powerful dragon of blue fire and it slammed into the Blair Monster and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lincoln: Lets fry this monstrosity. LIGHTNING DART PIERCE!

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and it skewered the Blair Monster all the way through him!

Qin: Lets fry his ass! KOMODO FIRESTORM BURN!

Qin fired a powerful blast of fire and it turned into a deadly Komodo dragon and burned the Blair Monster.

MacReady: You helped us so I'll give you a swift death. MOLOTOV COCKTAIL BURN!

MacReady threw a molotov cocktail and it hit the Blair Monster and burned it.

Kate L.: This is for all of my friends that you all killed! FIRESTORM SPIRIT NIGHTMARE!

Kate summoned a bunch of fire spirits that looked like her friends at Thule Station and they slammed into the Blair Monster and burned it.

Me: Now for the Grand Finale. Kate, Mac?

Kate: Lets do it!

Me, Kate and Mac: YEAH FUCK YOU TOO!

We fired a powerful energy blast and it hit the Blair Monster and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The Blair Monster was obliterated in an instant.

Me: That takes care of him.

Lincoln: There. It's finally dead.

Me: Yep. But we're not done yet. We got to destroy the Alien Spaceship that the Thing came in.

Kate L.: Right.

We repaired the helicopter and set out for the sight of the Alien Spaceship.

We arrived at the ship. We saw that it was a flying saucer type ship.

Me: It's a flying saucer ship.

Nico: Interesting mechanics.

Kate L. Oh god. Last time I was here it was in an ice cave, not a crater.

Me: Something must've moved it. Lets go see what the inside looks like.

We went down and we went into the ship. We walked around the ship and what we saw was amazing. It was an incredible alien spaceship loaded with all kinds of alien technology the likes of which we have never seen before. We found some holographic logs, but they were all in an alien language that no one can understand. I translated them and saw that The Thing was supposedly an experiment designed as a biological weapon. But it went horribly wrong and it caused the ship to crash land on Earth as a result.

Me: Whoa! Whatever these aliens were, they were really playing with fire.

Lincoln: No kidding. They created a horrifying monster!

Me: Composed of 10,000,000+ different aliens. Very complicated stuff.

Lisa: Indeed. This is all a magnificent feat of genetic science.

Lola: It sure is dangerous what they were doing.

Kate L.: I agree.

MacReady: We have to destroy all this.

Me: I agree Mac. We can't let all this get into the wrong hands or it'll be catastrophic.

We went out of the ship. We looked at it.

Me: You will never terrorize the universe again! (Cups Hands to Side) KAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave at the ship and it hit it and the whole ship exploded in a massive and powerful explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Whole Ship was completely destroyed and obliterated into nothing in an instant. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the ship.

Me: That takes care of that.

Kate L.: My nightmare is finally over.

Kate then looked at me and hugged me and she broke down crying hard and her cries were full of sadness and grief. I hugged her as she was crying.

Me: It's okay Kate. It's okay. Just let it all out.

I was comforting her. She was crying hard after everything she went through. She was wailing hard and her crying was making our hearts hurt. She went through a horrifying nightmare that was worse than 100,000 Hells put together. It was a nightmare no one ever wants to experience in 250,000 lifetimes.

Mac and the survivors of Outpost 31 went with us. The nightmare of The Thing had been erased from all of existence forever.

Kate L.: (To the viewers) If you plan on going down to Antarctica, make sure that there are no horrifying alien monsters that are shapeshifting creatures with you there.

Me: Good advice Kate.

MacReady: Thanks for saving all of us J.D.

Me: Anytime Mac.

Nico: The Thing has failed this whole universe.

Me: It sure has Nico.

Nico also caught a Tapu Lele and Tapu Bulu.

Kate's friends at Thule Station have been avenged. Clark's dogs were now our dogs too. I love huskies and malamutes and they are cute.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and Part 2 of The 13 Days of Horror Saga done.

The Thing has been a really horrifying movie that scared me really bad ever since I first saw it. When I was 18 I was so terrified of it that it sent me into these terrible panic attacks of pure fear. I got these really bad nightmares and they were awful! I saw both movies for The Thing from 1982 and in 2011 and everyone in that movie did a great job in both movies. The Thing Video Game from 2002 was really scary. I didn't play the whole thing, but it was really terrifying. The final boss at the end, the Cloud B4 Carrier was a huge and horrifically ugly monstrosity. But as I watched the movies again and again I got stronger in courage as I realized that it was not real. But I'm not scared of the movies anymore. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Next for part 3 is The Blob from 1988. Prepare to face the OOZE OF CARNAGE! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	853. The Ooze Of Carnage

At the Estate, we were watching TV and playing card games. We were also petting our pets and the huskies. They were cute. Ben came down.

Ben: Hey guys, we're gonna go to Mr. Smoothy. You all want to come?

Me: Sure Ben.

Ben: Hey, Qin. We're going to Mr. Smoothy. Wanna come?

Qin: Sure Ben.

We were heading out to Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

In the middle of the city, we were walking over to Mr. Smoothy.

Me: So Ben, you guys have been to Mr. Smoothy several times from what we were told.

Ben: Oh yeah J.D. The smoothies are delicious.

Kevin Levin: They are good. We're frequent customers at Mr. Smoothy and we get good smoothies there.

Me: Sounds like you guys had some good times there.

Gwen T.: We sure did.

Julie Y.: Yep.

Ben told me the history of Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

The grand opening of Mr. Smoothy in Bellwood was presented in a flashback in A Jolt from the Past when Ben was 11 years old and did not like smoothies.

4 to 5 years later, Ben became infamous for drinking numerous amounts of them whenever he goes to Mr. Smoothy, drinking a collection of strange flavors, only to burp unpleasantly loud.

In Vreedle, Vreedle, the Vreedle Brothers destroyed Mr. Smoothy.

In In Charm's Way, the restaurant's iconic mascot was brought to life, only to be drunk dry by Murk Upchuck.

Mr. Smoothy was again destroyed in Greetings from Techadon, but was rebuilt by The More Things Change: Part 1.

Since So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, after the universe is destroyed by the Anihilaarg and recreated by Alien X, in the new version of the universe, Mr. Smoothy's mascot, colors and logo are different.

* * *

Me: Wow! You guys are really well known there.

Alan: Yep.

Manny: It's a good place too.

Chione: I've never been to Mr. Smoothy. I'll have to try it.

Overkill: Thanks for letting me join you guys.

Me: No problem Overkill.

We arrived at Mr. Smoothy. It was a really cool juice bar and it was a cool one.

G1 Jazz: So this is Mr. Smoothies?

Ben: Yep. Team Omnitrix's home away from home.

We laughed.

Star Man (Mega Man): How many flavors does Mr. Smoothy's have?

Ben: They have a lot of flavors.

Kevin Levin: Over 10,000 flavors and a huge number of combos to pick from.

Me: That's cool!

We went in and we ordered our smoothies. We got them and they were delicious.

Me: (Slurps) Mmm! These are good! I like the blue raspberry and mint flavor. It's good.

Nico: They sure have all kinds of good flavors though. I like the strawberry and vanilla.

May: Me too Nico.

Lincoln: I like the Orange Creamsicle flavor. It's tasty.

Chione: I like the blueberry and kale. It's good.

Katara: (tries a Smoothy) This is actually good! I like the strawberry, orange, banana flavor.

Aang: They sure are good.

Me: I think we may have a new Summer Cool Down spot.

We laughed.

Kate L.: That was really clever using your Omnitrix to flush out the Thing, J.D.

Me: Thanks Kate. I'm glad we've now seen the last of the horrifying nightmare of The Thing. That monstrous creature destroyed many lives.

Nico: Yep. It sure has.

Megan: That creature was a monster. It deserved to be destroyed and erased forever.

Me: Yep. But what really shocked me was that it was a fusion of 10,000,000+ aliens from all over the universe. Now we have a massive menagerie of aliens in our arsenals.

Ben: We sure do.

Bella: Yep.

Lana: That was still a terrifying adventure though.

Lola: It sure was.

Laney: It's just absolutely terrible that the Thing can cause that kind of psychological mayhem.

Lisa: Indeed.

Me: Yeah.

We were having a good time at Mr. Smoothy.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were watching one of my dad's favorite movies from his past: The Blob! It was the one from 1958.

In a small rural Pennsylvania town in July 1957, teenager Steve Andrews (Steve McQueen) and his girlfriend, Jane Martin (Aneta Corsaut), are kissing at a lovers' lane when they see a meteorite crash beyond the next hill; Steve decides to look for it. An old man (Olin Howland) living nearby finds it first. When he pokes the meteorite with a stick, it breaks open, and a small jelly-like globule inside attaches itself to his hand. In pain and unable to scrape or shake it loose, the old man runs onto the road, where he is nearly struck by Steve's car; Steve and Jane take him to Doctor Hallen (Stephen Chase).

Doctor Hallen anesthetizes the man and sends Steve and Jane back to locate the impact site and gather information. Hallen decides he must amputate the man's arm since it is being consumed. Before he can, the Blob completely consumes the old man, then Hallen's nurse, and finally the doctor himself, all the while continuing to grow. Steve and Jane return in time for Steve to witness the doctor trying to get out the window with the creature on his head. They leave and go to the police station and return with Lieutenant Dave (Earl Rowe) and Sergeant Bert (John Benson). There is no sign, however, of the Blob or its victims, and Bert dismisses Steve's story as a teenage prank. Steve and Jane are taken home by their parents, but they later sneak out.

In the meantime, the creature consumes a mechanic at a repair shop and grows in size every time it consumes something. At the Colonial Theater, which is showing a midnight screening of Daughter of Horror, Steve recruits Tony (Robert Fields) and some of his friends to warn people about the Blob. When Steve notices that his father's grocery store is unlocked, he and Jane go inside. The janitor is nowhere to be seen. Then the couple are cornered by the creature; they seek refuge in the walk-in freezer. The Blob oozes in under the door, but quickly retreats. Steve and Jane gather their friends and set off the town's fire and air-raid alarms. The townspeople and police still refuse to believe Steve. Meanwhile, the creature enters the Colonial Theater and engulfs and devours the projectionist before oozing into the auditorium. Steve is finally vindicated when screaming people leave the theater in blind panic.

Jane, Danny, and Steve become trapped in the diner, along with the manager and a waitress. The Blob, now enormous and blood red from the people it has consumed, has engulfed the building. Dave has a connection made from his police radio to the diner's telephone, telling those in the diner to get into the cellar before they bring down a live power line onto the diner.

When the live wire lands, it discharges a massive electrical current into the Blob, but it is unaffected and the diner is set ablaze. When the diner manager uses a carbon dioxide extinguisher on the fire, Steve notices that this causes the creature to recoil. Steve remembers that it also retreated from the freezer, saying "That's why it didn't come in the ice box after us. It can't stand cold!" Shouting in hopes of being picked up on the open phone line, Steve tells Dave about the Blob's vulnerability to cold. Jane's father, Mr. Martin (Elbert Smith), leads Steve's friends to the high school to retrieve the twenty fire extinguishers there. Returning, the brigade of fire extinguisher-armed students and police first drive the creature away from the diner, then freeze it, saving Steve, Jane, and the others.

Dave requests authorities send an Air Force heavy-lift cargo aircraft to transport the Blob to the Arctic, where it is later parachuted down to the ice and snow pack. Dave says that while the creature is not dead, at least it has been stopped. To this, Steve Andrews replies, "Yeah, as long as the Arctic stays cold".

The film ends with the words "The End" which then morph into a question mark.

Next we watched the sequel for it from 1978: Beware! The Blob.

Picking up fifteen years after the events of the first movie The Blob, an oil pipeline layer named Chester (Godfrey Cambridge) returns to his suburban Los Angeles home from the North Pole, bringing with him a small sample of a mysterious frozen substance uncovered by a bulldozer on a job site. Prior to taking the substance to a lab to be analyzed, he places the storage container with the substance in his freezer, but he and his wife Marianne (Marlene Clark) accidentally let it thaw, creating a second Blob. It starts by eating a fly, then a kitten, then Marianne, and then Chester himself (while, in an intentional anachronism by the film makers, he is watching a television broadcast of the film The Blob).

Lisa (Gwynne Gilford), a friend, walks in to see Chester being consumed by the Blob. She escapes, but cannot get anyone to believe her, not even her boyfriend Bobby (Robert Walker Jr.). Meanwhile, the rapidly growing creature quietly preys upon the town. Some of its victims include a police officer and two hippies (Cindy Williams and Randy Stonehill) in a storm drain, a barber (Shelley Berman) and his client, transients (played by director Hagman, Burgess Meredith and Del Close), a Scoutmaster (Dick Van Patten), a farm full of chickens and horses, people in a gas station, and various townspeople who turn up "missing".

At one point, Lisa and Bobby find themselves trapped in Bobby's truck with the creature attempting to find a way inside. While panicking, the truck's air conditioning is accidentally switched on and the Blob retreats because of its vulnerability to cold.

The now-massive Blob then invades a bowling alley and a skating rink (consuming dozens more people in the process). It is finally stopped when Bobby activates the rink's ice mechanism, freezing it. While the frozen Blob is being filmed by a television crew, one of the crew's bright lights is positioned on the ground, melting a small portion of it, which oozes toward the sheriff and envelops his feet as he is speaking on camera to a nationwide television audience.

Lastly we watched the 1988 movie of The Blob.

A meteorite crashes near Arborville, California. An elderly transient discovers, within the sphere, a massive slime mold-like substance that adheres to his hand. Three high school students, Brian, Meg and Paul, take him to a hospital. After Brian leaves, Paul witnesses the lower half of the transient melting from exposure to the Blob. As he calls for help, the Blob drops on top of him. Meg arrives to see Paul being devoured by the growing Blob. While she tries freeing him, his arm dissolves off, Meg is thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious, and the Blob oozes out of the hospital.

After Brian and Meg have unsatisfactory encounters with the police, they meet at a diner where Meg tells Brian about the Blob. Brian's disbelief is shattered when the diner's handyman is pulled through a sink drain by the Blob. It pursues them to the diner's walk-in freezer, but the Blob retreats after entering the freezer. After consuming the diner's owner Fran Hewitt and Sheriff Geller, the Blob reenters the sewers. Meg and Brian return to the police station, where the dispatcher tells them Deputy Briggs is near the meteor-landing site. They discover a military operation led by a scientist, Dr. Meddows, who orders the town and the two teens quarantined. While Brian escapes, Meg is taken to town where she learns her younger brother, Kevin, is missing. Meg learns he and his friend, Eddie, sneaked into the movie theater. The Blob enters the theater, attacking the staff and audience. Meg arrives as the audience flees the theater, rescuing Eddie and Kevin.

Brian eavesdrops on Meddows and Jennings talking and learns that the Blob is a biological warfare experiment created during the Cold War, launched into space because it was so dangerous. Learning that the Blob has entered the sewers, Meddows decide to trap it there, even if that means allowing Meg, Kevin, and Eddie to die. Brian is discovered listening in and evades military personnel by driving his motorcycle into the sewers. In the sewers, Meg and Kevin flee from the Blob when it emerges and consumes Eddie. Kevin escapes by scaling a pipe to the surface, and Meg is saved by Brian, who confronts Meddows in front of the townsfolk and Briggs. After failing to convince everyone Brian is contaminated and must die, Meddows attempts to shoot him, but is killed by the Blob as it oozes into his chemical suit and drags him into the sewer. Then the Blob feasts upon the population, impervious to the military's attempts to stop it, killing Colonel Hargis and multiple others. The town's Reverend Meeker proclaims the scene to be the prophesied end of the world, after which a failed flamethrower attack on the Blob sets him ablaze. Meg saves him with a fire extinguisher, and in the process blasts the Blob with it. When the monster backs off, she realizes that the Blob cannot tolerate cold.

The survivors retreat to the town hall and hold the Blob off with furniture-barricades and fire extinguishers, but it is a losing battle; the Blob engulfs half the building and devours Briggs. Brian goes to the town's garage and gets a snow maker truck that has canisters of liquid nitrogen attached. As the Blob is about to consume Meg and her family, Brian shoots snow at the creature, which is angered and knocks the truck over. As the Blob surges toward Brian, Meg lures it away from him toward the canisters, which she has rigged with an explosive charge taken from a dying soldier. She tries getting clear, but snags her foot between two pieces of metal, trapping her. Brian regains consciousness and runs over to free her. The Blob is about to overrun them when the charge goes off, blowing up the canisters and covering the Blob in liquid nitrogen. The creature is flash-frozen into a mass of crystallized pieces. Moss Woodley has its remains stored in the town ice house.

Later, at a tent-meeting church service in a field, Meeker, disfigured by his burns and secretly driven insane, preaches a doomsday sermon resembling the Blob's attack. He has a still-living piece of the Blob, trapped inside a glass jar, to eventually unleash it once more upon the world.

When the movies were done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was so awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Lana: That blob was ugly.

Lola: Didn't we face one that was just like it?

Nico: That blob was a Goosebumps monster made on a magic typewriter. This blob was from outer space.

Me: Yep.

I looked up the history of The Blob.

* * *

The Blob comes from a small meteorite which falls on Earth. An old man finds it and pokes the meteorite using a piece of tree branch, making it crack and reveal the small Blob inside. He picks up the Blob with the branch to observe it, but the Blob attaches itself to his right hand. The old man is found by a couple, Steve Andrews and Jane Martin who take him to Dr. Hallen, who realizes that the Blob is dissolving the old man and tries to amputate the arm. Unfortunately, before he can do so, the Blob dissolves the old man. Dr. Hallen realizes that the Blob needs to be killed and has Nurse Kate pour trichloroacetic acid on it, but the Blob soaks it up. Dr. Hallen goes into his office to get his gun, leaving Kate behind who ends up getting devoured by the Blob. Dr. Hallen shoots at it several times, but the Blob is unharmed and goes after the doctor. Steve and Jane return in time to see Dr. Hallen being devoured by the Blob and try to alert the police, but by then, the Blob disappears and the police dismiss the warning as a prank.

Meanwhile, the Blob consumes a mechanic at a repair shop before going into Steve's father's grocery store, presumably devouring the janitor. Steve and Jane sees the store unlocked and goes to investigate, where they encounter the Blob. The Blob chases the couple into a freezer, but quickly retreats. The Blob later invades the Colonial Theater, first attacking the projectionist before oozing into the auditorium. As people flee the theater in blind panic, Lt. Dave enters the theater and encounters the Blob, whom he attempts to kill, but finds that bullets have no effect and retreats, stopping his deputy from entering. Then, the Blob emerges, having grown to gigantic size and blood red from the people it has consumed. The Blob attacks a diner with Steve, Jane, and her brother Danny trapped inside along with the diner's owner and waitress.

The police attempts to fry the Blob with a live power line, but it fails and the diner is set ablaze. The Blob then starts making its way into the basement, and as the owner tries to put out a fire with a CO2 fire extinguisher, he unintentionally blasts the Blob with it. Steve notices the Blob backing away from the exhaust and realizes why the Blob did not come into the freezer: because the Blob cannot tolerate the cold. Steve manages to use the diner's phone to tell Dave the Blob's weakness to the cold. The townspeople get all of the CO2 extinguishers that they can find and blasts the Blob with them, freezing it solid. Dave then requests an Air Force jet to transport the Blob to the Arctic, where it is parachuted onto the ice.

Son of Blob

In the sequel, an oil pipeline layer named Chester Hargis returns to his suburban Los Angeles home from the North Pole, bringing with him a small sample of a mysterious frozen substance uncovered by a bulldozer on a job site. Chester places the substance container in his freezer, but his wife, Mariane takes it out after reading that the container contains a specimen. The container pops open and the substance is revealed to be the Blob, which thaws out and revives. The Blob first consumes a fly that lands on it, then going after Mariane's cat, Samuel. When Mariane goes outside looking for Samuel, the Blob ambushes her. As Chester gets ready to watch a movie, the Blob crawls up his seat and patiently waits for Chester to absentmindedly sit down.

Later, Chester's friend, Lisa Clark, walks in to see him being devoured by the Blob. She flees to notify the police and her boyfriend Bobby Hartford, but when they investigate Chester's house, the Blob has disappeared and Lisa's claims are dismissed. Meanwhile, the Blob begins its hunt on the town with some of its victims being a police officer and presumably two hippies in a storm drain, a barber and his client, transients, a scout master, and a farm-full of chickens.

Later, when Lisa and Bobby drive back to Bobby's farm, the Blob descends down to try to get inside Lisa's truck. Despite the two's attempt to escape, the Blob covers the truck and squeezes in through the gap in the door. In panic, Lisa accidentally turns on the air conditioner, making the Blob retreat, establishing its vulnerability to cold as in the original film (though the characters, also as in the 1958 original, do not immediately make the connection).

As Lisa and Bobby's friend, Joe drives down the road, he sees the now-massive Blob blocking the path ahead of him and tries to turn around, but he's going to fast to stop and he ends up steering out of control, crashing straight into the Blob. Later, Lisa, Bobby, and another friend of theirs, Leslie drive by and see the Blob and Joe's car. Despite Lisa and Bobby's attempt to stop her, Leslie tries to go help Joe, only to end up as the Blob's next victim.

The Blob then invades a bowling alley, where it starts off with a repairman's assistant and then the repairman himself before it starts feeding on the customers. It then oozes into an ice rink where it consumes more people before chasing Lisa, Bobby, and the ice rink manager into the commentator's booth. Bobby attempts to fry the Blob with electricity, but it fails (like in the 1959 original). Sheriff Jones and Deputy Davis enter the ice rink and spot the Blob. Davis tries to shoot it down with his gun, but it fails and Davis gets eaten. Jones fires a few shots before realizing that bullets are not going to work and flees. Back in the booth, Lisa, the manager, and Bobby get on the counter to avoid the Blob, and in the process Bobby almost knocks down a refrigerator and spills out all of the ice onto the floor, making the Blob retreat and Bobby realizes the Blob's weakness to cold. Bobby tries to inform the police about the Blob's weakness, but fails due to the microphone being busted. Bobby then asks the manager how to freeze the rink and makes his way to the fuse box despite the Blob's attempt to catch him and successfully activates the rink's ice mechanism, freezing it.

While the frozen Blob is being filmed by a television crew, one of the crew's bright lights that is positioned on the ground melts a small portion of it, which oozes toward Jones and envelopes his feet as he is speaking on camera. The movie ends with a cliffhanger, not knowing if the Blob is stopped, as it is about to engulf Jones.

The Blob (1988)

The Blob's origin is changed, as it is now the result of a military experiment, created by Dr. Christopher Meddows, involving some bacteria being launched into space to be mutated by outer-space radiation.

In the woods, an elderly transient known the Can Man sees a meteorite crash onto the ground and goes to investigate. Through a crack on the meteorite, he sees something moving inside and uses a tree branch to poke inside, picking out the small Blob, which quickly attaches itself to the Can Man's hand. The Can Man then runs around in panic and encounters Brian Flagg. The Can Man attempts to cut off the hand with the Blob attached with an axe, but the Blob simply holds it in place and the Can Man runs off, with Brian chasing after him.

The Can Man eventually runs out into the open road, where he encounters Paul Taylor and Meg Penny, who take him to a hospital. While the Can Man is left unattended, the Blob starts feeding on the Can Man, which is noticed by Paul, who brings a doctor over, and the two sees that the Can Man's lower half has been dissolved. Paul then goes to call Sheriff Geller, but the Blob sneaks up on him and drops onto him. Paul's scream draws in Meg, who sees Paul enveloped by the Blob and tries to save him by pulling on his arm that is not covered by the Blob, but Paul's arm melts off and Meg falls unconscious while the Blob flees the hospital after dissolving Paul.

In the woods, the Blob comes across Vicki De Soto and Scott Jeske in the latter's car. As Scott gets out to prepare a drink to get Vicki drunk, the Blob sneaks into the car and gets into Vicki's body, killing her. As Scott gets back in the car, he sees Vicki unresponsive and moves onto unbutton her blouse, but before he can get on with the date rape, Scott gets grabbed by the Blob which comes bursting out of Vicki's body before engulfing Scott. Afterwards, the Blob slithers out of the car and enters the sewers.

At the town's diner, there is a clog in the kitchen sink and when the handyman, George reaches into the drain, he gets a mysterious substance on his fingers, and then, the Blob bursts out of the pipe and grabs George by the face before pulling him into the sink drain. The diner owner, Fran Hewitt, along with Brian and Meg, walk in to see George's corpse being dragged into the drain as the Blob emerges. The Blob chases Brian and Meg into the freezer, but it quickly retreats. Fran manages to get outside and runs into a phone booth to call Sheriff Geller, unfortunately, she is spotted by the Blob, which slowly starts covering the phone booth. When Fran manages to get a hold of the sheriff's office, she learns that Sheriff Geller is not present, and that's when the Blob presents her with Sheriff Geller's dissolving corpse. Fran screams at the sight as the Blob bursts into the phone booth and captures her. Afterwards, the Blob reenters the sewers while Reverend Meeker sees the creature and goes over to the diner to investigate, where he sees the frozen pieces of the Blob that were left behind and puts them in a glass jar.

At the theater, a projectionist named Phil Hobbes is relaxing and playing with a yo-yo in the projection room when it starts getting hot in the room. After calling the theater manager, Hobbes looks into the vents where he gets ambushed by the Blob. The manager comes into the room looking for Hobbes, when he sees Hobbes's yo-yo come down from the ceiling. The manager looks up to see Hobbes being digested by the Blob before the manager himself gets snatched up by the Blob.

Afterwards, the Blob enters the auditorium and begins its carnage with a rude patron that keeps talking and acting disrespectful. Meg runs into the theater to look for her brother, Kevin and his friend, Eddie. When she enters the room, she witnesses the audience fleeing in panic along with the Blob snatching up some unfortunate victims, including a woman with her head half-dissolved. Meg manages to reach Kevin and Eddie and direct them towards the emergency exit with the Blob in hot pursuit. The three manage to get out of the theater, but they are forced to go into the sewers when they encounter a dead end.

In the sewers, Meg, Kevin, and Eddie reach an area they can use to get out, but the Blob catches up to them and manages to catch Eddie. Meg tries to save him, but fails and is forced to run as the Blob closes in on her and Kevin. However, the Blob gets distracted by three of Meddows's men attacking it and Meg is able to get Kevin to safety while Brian comes by and saves Meg. After barely dodging the Blob, the two encounter one soldier that survived the Blob's attack on his group. He leads the two to an exit, but Meddows has the exit blocked, and Brian uses the soldier's rocket launcher to blow the exit open.

As Meddows is about to kill Brian to cover up his crime of creating the Blob, the said creature grabs its creator and drags him toward the manhole, Meddows is able to grab on to the edge, but the Blob oozes inside his suit and after a struggle, Meddows is dragged into the sewer, eaten by his own creation. Following Meddows's death, Colonel Hargis has his men riddle the Blob with bullets and drops in a satchel charge for good measure, however, this only angers the Blob as it comes bursting out of the sewer. It crushes Hargis and then starts targeting the townspeople.

The townspeople flee from the Blob, and it chases after them, snatching up a few unfortunate victims. Reverend Meeker sees the ensuing carnage and believes it to be prophecy. A soldier attempts to attack with a flamethrower, but the Blob simply jams the nozzle with a tentacle, causing the flamethrower to backfire and burn the soldier, as well as Meeker, who gets caught in the backdraft. Meg gets a CO2 fire extinguisher to save him and instinctively blasts the Blob with it when it moves in for an attack, causing the Blob to back off. Meg realizes the Blob's weakness to the cold and uses the extinguisher to keep the Blob at bay as she and the other survivors barricade themselves in the city hall.

The Blob attempts get inside, but the townspeople hold it off with furniture barricades and CO2 extinguishers, but it is a losing battle and Deputy Briggs is killed. Meanwhile, Brian gets a snow maker truck and uses it to shoot snow at the Blob. The Blob gets angry and turns its attention towards him and flips the truck over, knocking off its liquid nitrogen canisters. Meg sees Brian in danger and goes to help him. She takes a satchel charge and and a M16 rifle from a dying soldier. As the Blob tries to get into the truck, Meg shoots the Blob to distract it from Brian and rigs the canisters with explosive charges. However, she ends up getting her foot caught. Fortunately, Brian recovers and is able to get Meg to safety as the Blob engulfs the canisters and gets doused by liquid nitrogen when the canisters explode. The Blob is flash-frozen and shatters into millions of crystallized pieces. Moss Woodley then calls for its remains to be stored in the town's ice house.

However, this is not the end of the Blob, as Meeker, who was disfigured and driven insane by the attack, preaches for the Day of Reckoning (commonly known as the Apocalypse). When asked about when it will happen, Meeker replies when the Lord gives him a sign, as he holds up the jar containing the small piece of the Blob that he found, which is revealed to be still alive as it moves around in the jar.

* * *

Me: Whoa! This blob is a creature of terror!

Nico: No kidding.

Maria: Ok. The Blob will probably be immune to physical attacks. But water should affect it.

Me: Water won't begin to cut it. Our best chance is to freeze it solid and then throw it right into the Sun where it will be completely obliterated in a flash.

Lana: I can do that.

Nico: I can use Eis Shenron's powers to freeze it.

Iceman (Marvel): I'll help out.

Then a news report came on!

News announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this special report!

News Reporter: The Town of Arborville in California is under attack by a massive living blob of jelly! It's eating and killing anything that it touches!

Me: The Blob! We got to get over there! This looks like a job for Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We were off to Arborville, California!

* * *

ARBORVILLE, CALIFORNIA

* * *

We were flying to Arborville.

William: We need to find a way to kill the Blob before it takes anymore lives.

Me: We're gonna first freeze it solid and then we're gonna send it into the Sun where it will be completely obliterated. Then we're gonna deal with that fucked up lunatic minister Reverend Jacob Meeker.

We arrived at the town and we saw THE BLOB! It was an ugly magenta mass of slime and it was gross!

Me: That is disgusting!

Laney: That is gross!

Me: Lets get it guys!

We went at the Blob.

Iceman (Marvel): This Blob needs to chill! (shoots ice beam at it)

It roared in pain as it was being frozen.

Lana: This Blob is gross! Not that I mind anyway.

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning at it and froze part of it.

Nico: This ugly blob of slime has failed this universe!

The 3-Star Dragonball on his necklace glowed and he fired a powerful green energy beam from his eyes and froze part of it and it roared in pain.

We were blasting it with freeze rays, ice powers and more as we froze it. With us was Steve Andrews, who warned the town about the Blob and he was helping in getting everyone to safety.

Steve A.: This way guys! Hurry!

Everyone was running for their lives and running fast! We were blasting the Blob with freeze powers and more and it was a powerful battle. Steve then fired his freeze powers at the Blob and froze it.

Me: Great job Steve!

We blasted the Blob all over.

Me: Lets finish it with some teamwork!

Overkill: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his strength and missile blasters 100-fold.

Star Man: Time for some pain! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his Star Crash 1,000-fold.

Star Man and Overkill: STARSTORM MISSILE BARRAGE!

Star Man fired a wheel of stars and Overkill fired a bunch of missiles and they combined and they hit the Blob and exploded.

Jazz: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm and it enhanced his weapons 100-fold.

Katara: Lets freeze this blob! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her waterbending powers 100-fold.

Jazz and Katara: ARCTIC PHOTON BURST!

Katara fired numerous blades of ice and Jazz fired a powerful barrage of photons and they hit the Blob and it roared in pain.

Me: Lets finish this blob once and for all. Nicole, open the portal into the sun.

Nicole: You got it dad.

Nicole opened the portal that was really close to the sun.

Me: Lets final smash this jelly freak!

Lana: Roger that! ARCTIC LIGHTNING FIRESTORM!

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and it froze part of the blob.

Steve A.: Lets do this! NITROGEN FREEZE BURST!

Steve Andrews fired a massive blast of liquid nitrogen and it froze part of the blob.

May: This will finish it! ABSOLUTE ZERO DELUGE!

May fired a powerful blast of cold fire at 459.67˚ Fahrenheit and it completely froze the blob into crystal. The portal sucked in the blob crystals and there was nothing left of it as they flew into the sun and were completely obliterated in an instant.

Me: That's it for that ugly freak!

Nico: Yep. Now we have one more thing to do.

We went to face Reverend Meeker. He was now insane.

Meeker: (Insane Laughter) I WILL ENJOY WATCHING YOU ALL DIE!

Me: Three words Meeker: GO FUCK YOURSELF.

Steve Andrews: (laughs) Don't worry, Meeker. I'm sure the Saturn Prison Cafeteria will keep you fed!

Me: You got that right.

Meeker was sentenced to spend the rest of his miserable life in the Saturn Insane Asylum in Solitary Confinement.

Lana: (To the Viewers) Not even a monster like the blob is a match for the power of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Nico caught a Tapu Fini and a Solgaleo.

We went back home and rested.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and part 3 of the 13 Days of Horror complete.

The Blob from 1958 was an awesome horror movie from my dads past. It was a weird and gross movie. The one from 1988 was scary. But great movies nonetheless. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Part 4 is Silent Hill and we're gonna face the evil Order Cult and make sure that they all die. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	854. Supernatural Cult of Silent Hill

We were walking home from school.

Qin: So how long have you been collecting the duel monster cards J.D.?

Me: Over 10 years now. They are amazing.

Qin: They sure are.

Alexis: Our Duel Academy trains us in how to become awesome duelists.

Me: Yep.

Nico: We should go there for that cool Spirit Festival you guys told us about.

Me: I heard that Syrus met the real Dark Magician Girl there.

Alexis: He sure did. He was in love with her.

Me: She has that kind of charm. After all, she is one of the most beautiful characters in Duel Monsters.

Alexis: That's true.

Qin: I heard you guys killed a ruthless monster names Sartorius. He was possessed by an evil force called the Light of Destruction?

Me: Yep. That was one of our most harrowing adventures. Sartorius was a monster hellbent on destroying the entire universe because of the Light of Destruction.

I revealed the full history of the Light of Destruction and what happened during the events of The Duel Academy Corruption.

* * *

The Light of Destruction.

For billions of years, a white hole released a mysterious energy called the Light of Destruction.

Yubel came into contact in with with this energy while she was in space, which distorted her sanity although it did not control her, probably because Yubel was a spirit of darkness so being exposed to the malignant entity of light probably had aberrant consequences. Jaden had also always been the individual destined to oppose the Light with Yubel being specifically created to protect Jaden's ancestor The Supreme King until he was old enough to utilize his latent power to complete his mission.

When this energy reached Earth it caused several calamities such as dictatorships and wars.

Ten years before the events of the second season, the Light of Destruction was released, infecting a card created by Aster's father, "Destiny Hero - Plasma". When The D acquires the card by murdering Aster's father, it possesses him, causing him to develop an uncaring and sadistic alter ego.

Afraid of what is happening to him, The D consults with a fortuneteller named Sartorius. The Light takes Sartorius as his main host instead, but a small portion remains within The D, which helps him to ascend the Pro League and become world champion.

After possessing Sartorius, it sets the stage for the events of the second season by amassing a cult of brainwashed students and acquiring a satellite capable of extinguishing all life on Earth (in the dub, the satellite would cause a mass-brainwashing of all Earth's populace).

It later partially infects Prince Ojin, who had been brainwashed to serve Sartorius in the Society of Light. It is ultimately sealed away, releasing Sartorius from its influence due to the efforts of Jaden and Aster. However, only the portion of it controlling Sartorius was destroyed and the Light still exists in the universe.

Near the end of the third season, Jaden learns that the Light of Destruction made his childhood card, Yubel, even more dangerous than it was before. He is also soon taken to the past where he learned that Yubel was given the mission to protect a young prince, who held the power of The Supreme King, as he fought the light waves of chaos. As a result Jaden decided to fuse with the soul of Yubel, and together they went off to fulfill the mission.

Sartorius

In the past, Sartorius and his sister Mizuchi Saiou had the ability to see into the future, resulting in them being ostracized by others and eventually running away from home. Sartorius had later met Aster Phoenix and formed a friendship with him. At the Pro League champion, Sartorius was taken over by the Light of Destruction when DD came into contact with him. From then on, Sartorius became focused on changing the world and ridding it of darkness. He also formed the Society of Light in his efforts to expedite his plans.

Sartorius appeared on Duel Academy in his hopes of completing his plans. He first planned to have Jaden lose to Edo in their second duel so that Judai would be placed under his control. However, Jaden was able to resist the Light of Destruction's influence. Sartorius later duels Chazz and defeats him; as a result of the defeat, Chazz joined the Society of Light.

Sartorius later finds out that Jaden is able to defy his destiny and the fortunes when he thought that Jaden would lose in a duel to Aster. The members of the Society of Light began to increase subsequently when Chazz defeated his fellow students in duels, eventually taking over the entire Obelisk Blue dorm (repainting it white and renaming it Obelisk White) and bringing Alexis Rhodes into the Society's ranks. Sartorius eventually arrived at Duel Academy and dueled Tyranno Misawa, interested to see the bond he shared between Aster and Jaden. Although he defeated Tyranno in a duel, he did not become a member of the Society of Light. Subsequently Sartorius enrolled as a transfer student at Duel Academy, moving into the Obelisk White dorm

Sartorius's sister, Mizuchi, also appeared and she talked about their troubled past and Sartorius's turn to the dark side. As the Society of Light began to expand, Sartorius had trouble controlling himself against the influence of the Light of Destruction. He also defeated Prince Ojin in a duel and gained access on a satellite that would help him in his plan to take over the world. He later gave Judai and Edo the keys as a way to prevent himself from carrying out his goal. He also got a hold of Alexis and used her in an effort to get the key back from Jaden but it failed. Fed up by this loss, Sartorius ordered many members from the Society of Light to duel Jadeni and anyone else who were with him.

Aster wanted to go after Sartorius. But when he was about to give Sartorius one of the keys to the satellite, Jaden appeared and told him the truth about Sartorius. He advised him on dueling him instead to get the key. However, Aster lost the duel and Sartorius gained the key. Jaden then duels Sartorius in a final battle to save the world. As the duel went on, Sartorius ordered Ojin to prepare the satellite. Ultimately, Sartorius lost his duel to Jaden and he was released from the influence of the Light. With the defeat of the Sartorius, the Society of Light was disbanded and all their members were released from the Light of Destruction's control. He later thanked Jaden and Aster for helping him get pass his pain and reuniting him with his sister. Sartorius and his sister then left the island.

* * *

Qin gasped in powerful horror!

Qin: That's terrifying!

Tanya: That Sartorius guy was a monster!

Me: Yeah. The Light of Destruction was an even bigger monster though. Its goal was to destroy all life in the entire universe.

Qin: That is awful.

Me: You think that was bad, just wait till you hear about Dartz.

Qin: Who was Dartz?

Me: He was the King of Atlantis from 10,000 years ago. He was going to destroy the entire human race with the power of an evil force called the Orichalcos.

Qin: What's the Orichalcos?

Me: An extremely dangerous evil force that uses the Negative Energy in everyones hearts.

I revealed the history of Dartz and the Orichalcos in the events of The Negative Energy Of The Orichalcos.

* * *

Orichalcos.

The Orichalcos is a primal evil force said to be as old as time itself. It seeks to corrupt (and eventually consume) the souls of living beings and spread all forms of wickedness throughout the world, and possibly even the whole universe. It's power is apparently fueled by the darkness that resides in the the hearts of humans.

The exact details and origins of this Orichalcos are unknown, but thousands of years ago, the mysterious and mystical stone comprised entirely of the Orichalcos energy rained down upon the ancient kingdom of Atlantis. The fragmented pieces of the object became jewel-like stones, imbued the Atlantean people with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, far more advanced than the modern world of today. But unfortunately, as is human nature, with progress and power also comes corruption and greed. The people of Atlantis rapidly became selfish and power-hungry and soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in them, turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. When consulted, the Orichalcos tainted the mind of the Atlantean kingdom's ruler, Dartz.

The Orichalcos granted Dartz immense power and lent him supernatural soldier-like monsters known as the Orichalcos Soldiers to do his bidding. It also gave him control of a powerful beast, the Orichalcos God (also known as the Great Leviathan in the 4Kids dub), which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil.

Ironheart and Dartz's daughter fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons (in actuality, three soldiers whom Dartz had transformed into dragons) for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, an army of benevolent magical creatures—including the three dragons—led by Ironheart met with Dartz's army of evil Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious. The three dragons were frozen in ice, and the magical creatures were sent back to their own world. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Great Leviathan drained of it's power and was sealed away from this world. The island of Atlantis sank beneath the sea.

But despite this, the Orichalcos itself continued to exist. Also, Dartz, kept alive and young by it's power, sought to revive the Great Leviathan and finish what he started and to do so he required the one thing the Orichalcos itself also desired, human souls.

For almost 100 centuries Dartz wandered the earth, collecting millions of souls and recuiting many followers to assist him.

10,000 years later in the present day, Dartz was ready to revive the the Great Leviathan, through the power of countless human souls collected through the power of the Orichalcos, which he infused into Duel Monster cards to create the card known as the "Seal of Orichalcos", named after the symbolic crest of the Orichalcos magic itself.

The Seal of Orichalcos is a magic card infused with the power of the Orichalcos. It consists of an inner layer where there is a unicursal hexagram and an outer layer where the word "Oreichalcos" is inscribed in Enochian (though the text on the card itself reads "Orichalcos" in Enochian). This card unleashes the said mystical darkness' power of the player who is playing it. The Orichalcos itself can greatly affect the gameplay itself. Because of its power, many duelists lose one way or another, and one must also lose their own soul.

In the end, Yugi defeated Dartz and freed him from the Orichalcos' control. He also destroyed the Great Leviathan for good and freed all its captured souls, most passed on to the afterlife, while the more recently captured ones returned to their bodies. Though the Orichalcos still existed and presumably always will, without it's living avatars and corrupted servants, its influence on the world was most likely broken.

Dartz

Dartz is the main antagonist of the anime-only filler Waking The Dragons in Yu-Gi-Oh!. He lives in the ancient city of Atlantis while he was the legendary continent's former king, and is the father of Kris and son of Ironheart.

Dartz was turned evil by the power of the Orichalcos, making him believe that mankind was evil. As a result, he served the Orichalcos' master, the Orichalcos God (also known as the Great Leviathan), and planned to awaken him by using Orichalcos cards to steal souls from victims to feed to him. The power of the Orichalcos kept him alive for over 10,000 years. Disguising himself as Gozaburo Kaiba, he killed Amelda's brother Miruko (kidnapped him in the 4Kids dub), framed Valon by paying a gang to burn down the church that he lived in (framed him for an unknown crime in the 4Kids dub), and caused a ship Rafael was on to crash into a typhoon, which killed Rafael's parents in the Japanese version (in the dub the parents survived but forgot about him), making them work for him.

He dueled Dark Yugi and Kaiba together, and defeated Kaiba, but was defeated by Yami when his Serpent God Geh (whose attack power was infinity) was destroyed by the combined form of the three dragon cards (whose power was beyond infinity). He then offered his own soul to the Leviathan, but was released from his influence when the Leviathan was destroyed by Atem. Dartz then returned below the sea with Atlantis, Kris, and Ironheart, to enter the afterlife.

Ten thousand years ago, Atlantis, an island isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization. One day, however, meteors rained down upon the kingdom. These meteorites were mysterious and powerful stones of the Orichalcos, and glowed a bright greenish blue light. These stones imbued the people of Atlantis with ultimate knowledge and power. In just a few years, Atlantis became the most advanced civilization on the planet, even more advanced than the modern world of today. However, with power comes corruption and greed.

Ironheart, the king of Atlantis, gave his throne to his son, Dartz. Soon, the stones of the Orichalcos began to expose the evil in people, turning those with darkness on the inside into monsters on the outside. Dartz witnessed his own wife Iore become a horrid, ugly beast who attacks him. Confused and frightened, Dartz consulted a stone of the Orichalcos for guidance. The Orichalcos granted Dartz great power and lent him soldiers to do his bidding. It told him to resurrect an ancient mystical beast known as the Orichalcos God, which would help him to destroy the world and create a new one that would be free of evil. Eventually, Dartz became corrupted and misguided.

Ironheart and Dartz's daughter Kris fled and called upon the world of Duel Monsters and its guardians, the three Legendary Dragons (which were, in actuality, three soldiers whom Dartz had transformed into dragons) for help against the corrupted Dartz. One day, an army of benevolent magical creatures—including the three dragons—led by Ironheart met with Dartz's army of evil Orichalcos Soldiers and the Great Leviathan, and the Battle of Atlantis took place. The battle concluded with neither side being victorious. The three dragons were frozen in ice, and the magical creatures were sent back to their own world. The bestial soldiers of the Orichalcos were destroyed, and the Orichalcos God was sealed away from this world. The island of Atlantis sank beneath the sea.

The corruption of the Orichalcos made Dartz believe the world to be a wicked place, and that humans had an inherent malice in their hearts. The transformation the Orichalcos had inflicted on his fellow Atlanteans was, he believed, the punishment for being evil, as the outside of man became as twisted as the inside.

Dartz was driven to revive the Great Leviathan to raze the world, so that he may reconstruct it in the image of glorious Atlantis. To do so, Dartz required human souls. He proceeded to wander the Earth for the next 10,000 years, presumably kept alive by the power of the Orichalcos, and knew he had found one of the powerful souls he required when he encountered the Pharaoh Atem in ancient Egypt, witnessing his control of the powers of darkness and his ability to command Duel Monsters. He also witnessed the Pharaoh, with Slifer the Sky Dragon pursuing Thief King Bakura and his Diabound. However, Dartz could not capture the Pharaoh's soul because Bakura was in his way. He therefore had to wait another 3000 years (5000 in the 4Kids version) to capture the pharaoh's soul.

It is unclear precisely when Dartz began to collect souls, but eventually, Dartz established a multinational conglomerate named Paradius, which became a well-known, yet mysterious force in the business world. But this was not the only organization Dartz had formed. He also controlled the Doma Organization (unnamed in the English version), a group formed to gather souls to feed the Great Leviathan by challenging unsuspecting players to games of Duel Monsters only to have their souls taken by the "Barrier of Orichalcos," a card he had suffused with the Orichalcos' power.

For ten thousand years, Dartz collected the souls of his adversaries and many innocents in order to ensure the return of the Orichalcos God into this world. With time, the number of souls Dartz had stolen stretched into the millions, thanks in part to his underlings.

Dartz's most recent underlings, Rafael, Valon and Amelda, a trio of Duel Monsters players known as Doma's Three Swordsmen, had their lives manipulated by Dartz to make them feel only hatred, molding them to be ideal servants to his cause. He gave them each a small fragment of the Orichalcos, which can be used to break the "Seal of Orichalcos" from outside in case of emergency, and gives them magical abilities that rival the Millennium Items.

Once aware of the fact that the Pharaoh had been reincarnated and his spirit revived in the present day, Dartz began his agenda to take his soul by freezing over the Tablet of Memories (thus preventing the Pharaoh from remembering his own past). Later, he ordered his minions to steal the Egyptian God Cards, using their power along with human souls to revitalize the Leviathan. Subsequently, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi released and joined forces with the Legendary Dragons as the souls of both them and their friends come under threat. Dartz's surviving family, Ironheart and Kris, would assist Atem in recovering his self-confidence and the trust of "Timaeus." Events gradually converge on a duel between Dark Yugi, Kaiba and Dartz, in which Dark Yugi claimed victory by releasing the power of the Legendary Dragons and returning them to their human forms. Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi's souls are emancipated from the clutches of the Orichalcos God.

However, Dartz sacrificed his own soul, with his human body reduced to dust, to give the Orichalcos God enough power to fully resurrect and raise Atlantis once more with himself combined with the Great Beast. In the ensuing battle, Dark Yugi released the spirits of the Egyptian Gods from within the god and together they destroyed it, discharging all of the captive souls. However, a trace of its darkness remains, revealing the god's original form, along with Dartz's soul, which Dark Yugi is able to banish, releasing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos and allowing him to be reunited with the spirits of his family and enter the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror!

Qin: I can't believe he was that evil!

Me: Yeah. But Dartz and the Great Leviathan were very formidable adversaries. In the end, Heidi sealed Dartz and the Orichalcos into the darkness of her mind for all eternity.

Qin: That is amazing!

Me: I was so proud of my granddaughter for doing it. She was the true hero that day.

Tanya: Wow. That's so cool!

Me: It was.

Carmen: I'm happy for Heidi. I'm glad she put that Dartz guy in his place.

We laughed.

Then a 19 year-old kid came out and he had red hair, brown eyes, an orange shirt, brown pants and spiked boots.

Shaun: (grins evilly at Carmen) Hello, pipsqueak!

Carmen: (Gasp) Shaun McVeigh!

Maria: I thought you were gone for good!

Me: You guys know this jerk?

Maria: Unfortunately yes. He was a ruthless bully that would always pick on Carmen. But he was sent to Juvie before the Big Bang happen.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: This twerp has failed this city!

Me: Yep. Wait, Shaun your last name is McVeigh. Are you by any chance...?

Shaun: Yeah. I'm the son of Timothy McVeigh, the Oklahoma City Bomber.

We gasped in horror!

Me: Your father was a monster!

Carmen: What's the Oklahoma City Bombing?

Me: That was a terrible event that happened back on April 19th, 1995. Timothy McVeigh blew up the whole Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building with a powerful fertilizer bomb and it killed 168 people.

I revealed everything.

* * *

The Oklahoma City bombing was a domestic terrorist truck bombing on the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States on April 19, 1995. Perpetrated by Timothy McVeigh and Terry Nichols, the bombing happened at 9:02 am and killed at least 168 people, injured more than 680 others, and destroyed one-third of the building. The blast destroyed or damaged 324 other buildings within a 16-block radius, shattered glass in 258 nearby buildings, and destroyed or burned 86 cars, causing an estimated $652 million worth of damage. Local, state, federal, and worldwide agencies engaged in extensive rescue efforts in the wake of the bombing, and substantial donations were received from across the country. The Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) activated 11 of its Urban Search and Rescue Task Forces, consisting of 665 rescue workers who assisted in rescue and recovery operations. Until the September 11, 2001 attacks, the Oklahoma City bombing was the deadliest terrorist attack in the history of the United States, and remains the deadliest incident of domestic terrorism in the country's history.

Within 90 minutes of the explosion, McVeigh was stopped by Oklahoma Highway Patrolman Charlie Hanger for driving without a license plate and arrested for illegal weapons possession. Forensic evidence quickly linked McVeigh and Nichols to the attack; Nichols was arrested, and within days, both were charged. Michael and Lori Fortier were later identified as accomplices. McVeigh, a veteran of the Gulf War and a U.S. militia movement sympathizer, had detonated a Ryder rental truck full of explosives parked in front of the building. His co-conspirator, Nichols, had assisted with the bomb's preparation. Motivated by his dislike for the U.S. federal government and unhappy about its handling of the Ruby Ridge incident in 1992 and the Waco siege in 1993, McVeigh timed his attack to coincide with the second anniversary of the deadly fire that ended the siege at the Branch Davidian compound in Waco, Texas.

The official investigation, known as "OKBOMB", saw FBI agents conduct 28,000 interviews, amass 3.5 short tons (3,200 kg) of evidence, and collected nearly one billion pieces of information. The bombers were tried and convicted in 1997. McVeigh was executed by lethal injection on June 11, 2001 at the U.S. Federal Penitentiary in Terre Haute, Indiana, and Nichols was sentenced to life in prison in 2004. Michael and Lori Fortier testified against McVeigh and Nichols; Michael was sentenced to 12 years in prison for failing to warn the United States government, and Lori received immunity from prosecution in exchange for her testimony.

As a result of the bombing, the U.S. Congress passed the Antiterrorism and Effective Death Penalty Act of 1996, which tightened the standards for habeas corpus in the United States, as well as legislation designed to increase the protection around federal buildings to deter future terrorist attacks. On April 19, 2000, the Oklahoma City National Memorial was dedicated on the site of the Murrah Federal Building, commemorating the victims of the bombing. Remembrance services are held every year on April 19, at the time of the explosion.

* * *

Qin and Carmen gasped!

Carmen: That's horrible!

Qin: Why would Timothy McVeigh do all that?

Me: He hated the whole country for stopping the Branch Davidson cult and wanted to make us all suffer with the worst acts of terrorism ever. President Bill Clinton called it the worst act of domestic terrorism in the history of the country.

Shaun: Yes my father was a monster. I hate my father for everything he has done. The reason I bully people is because of everything that my father did.

Me: Your father is dead now. He was executed on June 11th, 2001.

Shaun: Yes and I'm glad he's dead.

Nico: That's good that he got what was coming to him for killing all those people. But you shouldn't bully people for everything that your father did.

Shaun: I know. But I can't help it. I hate my father with a terrible vengeance. He was a monster! Sure he did a lot terrible things, but I just hate everyone that reminds me of him.

Nico: That is insane!

Maria: Yeah! It's not right.

Shaun: So, now you want to stand up for Carmen after being missing for so long, Maria? Too little, too late!

Hun Gurr: It's never too late!

Blackfire: (to Shaun) You Clorbag Varblernelk!

Everyone: A what?

Blackfire: That's Tameranean for a Monster of Mayhem.

Me: Oh. That fits him well.

Nico: Starfire called Beast Boy that from what I remember.

Me: Yeah. Lets teach this clod a lesson!

We went at him and pulverized him! After we knocked him down, Ben as Ampfibian held him up.

Ampfibian: Say the word and this asshole gets fried!

Me: No Ben, allow me.

I pulled out my S.P.D. Morpher.

Me: Judgement Mode.

I had it in Judgement Mode and a red X lit up.

Me: GUILTY!

I put him in a containment card and picked it up and he was locked in it.

Me: You're looking at life in this card. As Carmen's prisoner.

Carmen was crying.

Carmen: (Crying) Why did he have to come back!

G1 Bumblebee: Don't worry, Carmen. That jerk won't hurt you again.

Maria: (hugs a crying Carmen) Of course he won't.

Laney: Poor Carmen.

Lincoln: That guy was a total jerk.

We later went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate, we were watching TV and playing card games. Carmen keeps the card with Shaun McVeigh inside it in her room on her desk.

Me: I'm so sorry that he picked on you all that time Carmen.

Carmen: It's all right J.D. But I'm glad he's now in a containment card. Maybe I can try to talk some sense into him while he's in there.

Maria: Good for you sis.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we saw that there was a supernatural disturbance coming from the town of Silent Hill, West Virginia.

Me: (Gasp) Silent Hill. Oh shit!

Lori: What is Silent Hill?

Lincoln: You mean that video game that is a horrifying story that is full of monsters and all that?

Me: Yep. The whole town was left abandoned when a coal seem fire exploded out 40 years ago.

Laney: How did that happen?

Me: It was caused by an evil Satanic Cult.

I pulled up the symbol of the cult called The Order.

Me: The Order.

Lana: These guys look dangerous!

Me: They are. They are a Satanic Cult that want to turn the world into a perfect utopia. But they are going to destroy the whole planet to do so.

I revealed their whole history.

* * *

The Order believes they are the "one true faith" and "one true religion", and all other religions are deceits and false truths. It is ambiguous if this is true, or if it is make-believe fantasy manifested by the ancient power of Silent Hill.

The cult's official seal is known as the Halo of the Sun and is often used or seen in the presence of cult members, particularly while conducting rituals. The Order is involved with esoteric occultism, black magic (sometimes referred as the dark arts), arcane ceremonies, and blood sacrifices.

The Order is prevalent in all of the games, and are deeply rooted in Silent Hill's history and culture. They are responsible for:

Orchestrating the deaths of several people who developed the town, the local anti-drug mayor and his private investigator.

Selling illegal drugs such as the hallucinogen PTV to tourists.

Kidnapping young girls for their ceremonies. These abducted girls were intended to be used as prospective surrogate mothers. It is possible they were murdered after.

Alessa Gillespie's immolation and supernatural rise to power, as well as the subsequent attempts to contain it.

Running the Wish House Orphanage, and were responsible for Walter Sullivan's descent into madness. His murdering almost 21 people became known worldwide as "the Walter Sullivan case".

Involvement in the damnation of Shepherd's Glen.

Creation of multiple Books of Memories to imbue the writers with God's will.

Pyramid Head takes the form of an iconic figure of judgment and punishment of the Order's mythos, Valtiel. The creature itself even makes an appearance to follow Heather Mason (the reincarnation of Alessa) and the Order's God still sleeping within her womb.

When people refuse to convert to the Order, the cult often resorts to brainwashing, kidnapping, drug trafficking, child abuse, acts of violence, torture, and even murder. The Order uses each method to achieve different goals. Loyalty, discipline, and the rebuilding of their flock and faith requires many approaches to ensure that no one attempts to leave the Order. At the same time, the Order has certain goals to achieve in order to seek the path of the old ways as well as certain needs to fulfill. Without total control over the town and the people living within, the Order would not be able to achieve its true goals.

Some Order members threaten eternal damnation towards non-believers, especially those whom they consider as pagans, heretics, sinners, blasphemers, and mockers.

However, not all of their members are necessarily hateful or violent. Many of them are brainwashed, making them mentally and spiritually ill while occasionally also being twisted and depraved. Dr. Michael Kaufmann is an Order member, but he chooses not to be involved with the religious side of it. Some members, such as the unseen Confessor, are treated sympathetically. As with a real cult, some members are not so much evil as they are born into the environment of a cult. While the Order itself is evil, not all of the people within are as well. In truth, the Order genuinely believes that what they are doing will create a Paradise for what they believe is a tainted humanity.

Other Order members fear certain members among them with special powers, which was possibly given to them because of their "great faith".

Their occult and seemingly magical abilities are but further unexplained, as many of their rituals produce arcane effects that defy all logic. It is implied that the town itself is to blame for the power, along with a classic superstition of building on top of a Native American burial ground as explained in Silent Hill 2. Their tie to the forces of the Otherworld are also quite strong, as some members of the Order can even go so far as to manipulate it to a degree.

The Order themselves follows a philosophy of moral nihilism; they do not believe in "good" and "evil", only chaos and order, and feel this somehow justifies their wicked ways.

The Order takes inspiration and draws elements from other religions, such as the origins of Christianity, Japanese folklore, Aztec rituals, and Native American beliefs.

History

It is important to note that the Order itself is not the same as the religion of the land's original Native American inhabitants before the settlers arrived. The roots of this religious organization originally date back as far as the 17th century, with the burning of Jennifer Carroll in 1692 before she was declared as a saint afterwards by the Order. However, back then, they were not formally known as the Order.

When Silent Hill became a tourist location around the 1900s, the Order was formed at the same time, and were despised by most of the local citizens, thus their union was carried out in secret. With time, the cult infiltrated the public institutions of the town, gradually gaining more influence and power.

Since the Order is suggested to be the same as the Native American tribe's religion, it is possible that the cult's high priestess, Dahlia Gillespie, became their leader because of her family background of a coal company the Gillespies used at the Devil's Pit, which contain artifacts and human remains of the local region's former inhabitants.

The Order used the plant White Claudia for its mystical and hallucinogenic properties and to create the drug PTV, which they used for their ceremonies, and also distributed to the populace of Silent Hill.

After the events of Silent Hill in 1983, the cult was left in shambles and went through a period of inactivity. Father Vincent invested in the cult and revived it. After the events of Silent Hill 3 in 2000 including the demise of 2 ruling Order clerics Father Vincent and Sister Claudia, it can be speculated that all but one sect were eliminated. Detective Douglas Cartland worked to expose the "now defunct" Order, according to Paul Schieble's book "Through the Fog: A Skeptic in Silent Hill". Paul interviewed long time residents during his 2 year-stay in Silent Hill, many of them proclaiming the Order is the "great evil". Journalist Joseph Schreiber believed that while the Order itself was gone, the spirit of the cult was still alive in Silent Hill because there were too many weird things happening in the town.

After the events of Homecoming in 2007, the presumed final sect in Shepherd's Glen was destroyed, leading to the [supposed] death of the cult.

Beliefs

These paintings are the iconography of the Order's religious mythology of spiritual beliefs.

The Order worships the entities of the Otherworld of Silent Hill, which they believe house their faith's incarnation of God, which is often depicted as an orange haired Caucasian woman in flowing long red robes; it has been stated that this belief lies the foundation for the whole cult. Their mythos has a wide variety of angels and saints, including:

God

Valtiel

Metatron

Lobsel Vith

Xuchilbara

Nicholas: saint, a Doctor of God.

Jennifer Carroll: saint, Unwavering Faith under Death's Blade.

Alessa Gillespie: saint, Holy Mother of God, Daughter of God.

Paradise as described according to the beliefs of the local religious cult in Silent Hill known as The Order.

The Order's main goal, as many of its members state, is to usher in the apocalypse and deliver the faithful to the "Eternal Paradise", an utopian world that is a place without hunger, illness, war or greed, a realm where all would lived by God's grace alone. This paradise means many different things to different members, but the goals remain the same, and this is brought about in ways that vary from sect to sect. Some try to actively aid it while others simply prepare for the inevitable.

As stated on several occasions, the Order themselves follows a philosophy of moral nihilism; they do not believe in terms of "good" or "evil", only the concepts of "chaos" and "order", and they feel this justifies their actions. Their ways are cruel and brutal, to ensure order remains in place. To ensure loyalty and discipline, many children under the Order's care are cruelly treated and disciplined harshly in some sects. Human life is inconsequential to them, as they are more than willing to sacrifice and kill to appease God. They believed in God, Paradise, sin, salvation, souls, Purgatory and Hell.

The Rite of Spring

The Rite of Spring painting (with The Man offering a serpent and The Woman offering a reed both depicted in it) shows the fact that The Order has its own unique beliefs which are based on the mythology of other religions.

The Order's occult and seemingly magical abilities are further unexplained, as many of their rituals produce arcane effects that defy all logic. Their tie to the forces of the Otherworld is also quite strong, as some members of the cult can even go so far as to manipulate it to a degree.

The Order believes that humanity and society is but corrupt, drowning in pain and loss, shackled by sin, and that they are among the elite "chosen people" to bring about a new world unspoiled by evil. Claudia Wolf, a sister of the Order, believes that happy people are most often the cruelest and humanity has been contaminated by avaricious behavior and Earthly materials and base desires.

The Order themselves appears to be either Gnostic or Ascetic, which shuns the material/physical world, instead embracing the spiritual world.

System of Beliefs

1\. Commitment

This bible with the Halo of the Sun seal is The Order's system of beliefs found in Silent Hill: Homecoming.

All members of the Order must have fully committed themselves to this purpose in their beliefs, their activities and their lives.

2\. Membership

Membership within the Order is extended to all that seek the Old Ways.

Levels of Membership:

Mother Circle

The Mother is considered the founding group of the Order.

Daughter Circle

Any Second Generation group hived off of The Mother.

Servant Circle

Any Third Generation group stemming from The Mother.

3\. The High Council

The High Council is set in place as a tool for all within the Order to make use of. The purpose of the High Council shall be to aid in the process of group formation as needed, act as governing body in matters pertaining to the Order as a whole, and to be a judge/jury if asked to settle disputes.

4\. Grievances and Discipline Procedures

All decisions made by the High Council are binding. Presenting your case before the Council implies your acceptance of their decision. Those seeking mediation must contact the Scribe.

The High Council shall be called in to preside over disputes within a group to hear complaints and accusation of inappropriate acts, heresy, abuse of power by leaders, any other complaints that are deemed worthy to preserve the public image or internal integrity of the Order.

The nature of the disciplinary action shall be decided at the sole discretion of The High Council. These actions shall contain, but not be limited to, assignment of manual labor, persecution of an individual member, execution or torture, and the banishment of a group.

If an individual member wishes to leave the Order, he or she is required to bring his or her request to the High Council.

Sects

The Order is divided into several sects.

Sect of the Holy Woman

This sect, the Holy Woman Sect or the Sect of the Holy Woman, is centered around a priestess named Dahlia Gillespie. This sect believed that God would return to Earth one day and await her coming faithfully. However, Dahlia Gillespie had attempted to hasten God's rebirth by using an immolation ritual which meant her daughter, Alessa, would be used as a sacrifice. Members of this sect include Dahlia Gillespie, Claudia Wolf, Vincent Smith and Leonard Wolf. They believe that once God has come, She will cause the apocalypse and usher the faithful to paradise. Not all their members are active in this, however, such as Vincent. Claudia believes that a God born from pain and hatred would thereby be more sympathetic.

Sect of the Holy Mother

Members of the Holy Mother Sect or Sect of the Holy Mother (not to be confused with Alessa Gillespie, known as the Mother of God), used their self-run Wish House to raise a conjurer. They respected the Mother Stone as something sacred, and called the God "Holy Mother". This sect believed that the Holy Mother would be descended by a conjurer performing a ritual to descend the God into a sacred object. Members of this sect include Toby Archbolt. They are slightly more pacifistic than the Sect of the Holy Woman, though their cruelty is still directly shown by their treatment of the orphans in their care, including a younger Walter Sullivan. They also held a ritual for the resurrection of the dead, which James Sunderland may find in Silent Hill 2.

Members of the Valtiel Sect.

This sect, the Sect of Valtiel or the Valtiel Sect, is centered around the priest Jimmy Stone. This sect believed Valtiel to be the closest to God, and worshiped him as a divine executioner. Members of the Valtiel sect would don red pointed hoods and act like executioners in honor of Valtiel. Members of this sect include Jimmy Stone and George Rosten.

Sect of Shepherd's Glen

An unnamed sect of the Order residing in Shepherd's Glen, they are a splinter group, having broken away from the core of the Order to live more peaceful, stable lives. Though separate from the Order, many of the core beliefs are still upheld, including faith in their God and a desire for discipline.

The Founding Families that made up this sect entered into a pact with their God; if one child from each of the four families was sacrificed every 50 years, Shepherd's Glen would be spared from the effects of the Otherworld.

The families are: The Shepherds, the Holloways, the Bartletts, and the Fitches.

With Adam Shepherd's failure to fulfill his portion of the Pact, the agreement was broken, and Shepherd's Glen was left to the ravages of the Otherworld.

Members include Curtis Ackers, Adam Shepherd, Sam Bartlett, Martin Fitch and Margaret Holloway.

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror!

Alicia: That's like the Church of Unitology!

Isaac Clarke: So we have a variation of the Unitology cult here on Earth.

Me: In a way. But without the Markers and The Necromorphs. The Order is a very dangerous cult. And according to legend, it is said that The Order plunged the entire town of Silent Hill into purgatory and the only way to free the whole town is to kill all of the Order.

Nico: We got to get over there.

Me: Lets head out! Salvation is in our hands!

We were off to Silent Hill, West Virginia.

* * *

SILENT HILL, WEST VIRGINIA

* * *

We arrived in Silent Hill, West Virginia. We arrived at the sign that says Welcome to Silent Hill.

Me: Here we are guys. Silent Hill. Once we go passed that sign, there's no turning back.

Nico: This place gives me the creeps.

Lana & Lola were hugging each other in fright.

Lana & Lola: I'm scared.

Me: I know. But we have to stay strong. We can't let fear cloud our judgements. Also this town has a nasty way of messing around with your mind. Stay close.

We went into the town and we saw that it was a deserted town totally trapped in Purgatory.

We saw that it was snowing. But it wasn't snow. It was ash. We saw that the whole town was abandoned.

Laney: Where is everybody?

Me: Hiding. They're spirits now. They will not be at peace until The Order has been eliminated.

Then we saw a teenage girl with blond hair and a red vest and white shirt and blue pants.

She saw us. It was a girl named Heather Mason.

Heather M.: Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: I take we aren't the only ones not answering to destroy The Order.

Heather M.: Yeah. I'm Heather Mason.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Heather. We came to free this whole town from the grip that The Order has on it.

Heather M.: And we will. We're gonna send that fucking cult off to the fire of hell forever.

Me: We all will. The Order has terrorized this whole town and the world for far too long and now we're gonna destroy them once and for all.

Lincoln: But where are they?

Me: They're hidden somewhere.

We then saw a cloaked woman. It was the supposed leader of The Order - Dahlia Gillespie.

* * *

Dahlia grew up in Silent Hill, and eventually became the head of The Order sect known as the Sect of the Holy Woman. Dahlia is also the owner and proprietor of the Green Lion Antiques store in Silent Hill. It is also rumored that she has a side business of magic spells and fortune-telling to her customers. She may have been involved in the mysterious deaths of several people involved in developing Silent Hill into a resort town back in the 1960s. She also started a drug trade, selling a hallucinogen to the tourists, made from a local plant named White Claudia, that was also used in the cult's rituals. She was assisted in this by Dr. Michael Kaufmann, the director of Alchemilla Hospital, whose level of cult involvement and activity is unknown. This led to Dahlia's involvement in the death of the anti-drug mayor and the narcotics officer Gucci. But Dahlia's supreme goal was to bring The Order's God into this world and bring paradise on Earth, but her real interest was in gaining personal power. She attempted to impregnate several young girls with the god, but none of them could withstand the trauma involved in the impregnation process.

Alessa

Dahlia Gillespie then found out that her seven year old daughter Alessa had vast mental powers. Dahlia and the cult proceeded to perform the impregnation ritual on Alessa, which involved setting the girl on fire, in an upstairs room in the Gillespie house. She had managed to bind Alessa's power with a mystical device called the Flauros, but she did not count on Alessa drawing in an outsider named Travis Grady to help her fight back. Travis unwittingly helped her release her powers, and Alessa foiled the cult's plans by splitting her soul in half, shaped it into an infant, and placed it on the side of the road, where the childless Harry Mason and his dying wife Jodie found her and named her Cheryl, raising her as their own. Although the god was successfully impregnated in Alessa, the half of her soul left was not powerful enough to give birth to it. Dahlia cast a summoning spell, keeping Alessa alive and in extreme pain, not allowing her burns to heal. Her intention was for the other half to subconsciously feel Alessa's pain, and come back to Silent Hill, where the soul would be reunited.

Seven Years of Waiting

Dahlia had Alessa placed in secret room in the sub-basement of Alchemilla Hospital and kept under the watchful eye of Doctor Kaufmann. Alessa's intense suffering caused her to slip into a coma, but her subconscious self was still active. Essentially, Dahlia's spell had caused Alessa to plummet into a nightmare state, which was populated by monsters representing her fears and anxieties. The dormant God inside of her fed off this fear and suffering, allowing it to develop.

Harry and Cheryl Arrive

7 years after the ritual, Alessa's suffering causes Cheryl to subconsciously choose Silent Hill as the vacation spot they would visit, something which they had done together since Mrs. Mason had died 4 years previously. As they drew close to the town, Alessa awakened and sent out an astral projection of her soul. Near the town lines, while Cheryl is asleep, she runs into the road, causing Harry to crash the car, knocking himself out. When he awakes, Cheryl has disappeared and he is in Silent Hill engulfed by the Fog World which is perpetual dreary silence, and the Otherworld, which is manifesting Alessa's darkest nightmares. In fact, Cheryl has now merged with the half soul of Alessa, and pretty much ceased to exist as an independent entity. She begins rapidly maturing to Alessa's current physical age of 14. Using her powers, Alessa forms a scheme to destroy herself, the town, and the God by spreading a magical crest, known as the Seal of Metatron (known to Dahlia as the Mark of Sammael), throughout the Otherworld town to make up one large crest, with several that were larger than the others placed in key locations. Cheryl's return and bonding with Alessa catches Dahlia's attention, but she cannot finish the ritual until Alessa's soul is brought back to her body. She also cannot enter the dark side of Alessa's Otherworld, known as the Otherside (better known as Nowhere), where Alessa is carrying out her plan. Dahlia needed someone else to help her, and ultimately settles on Harry, whom Alessa moves between the light and dark worlds in order to keep her beloved "father" from dying. Dahlia proceeds to trick Harry into assisting in her scheme.

Dahlia's Machinations

Dahlia Gillespie leaves clues around Silent Hill directing Harry Mason to the key locations, including the Midwich Elementary School, the Alchemilla Hospital, and the Lakeside Amusement Park. She even places Cheryl's voice calling for help and her father on a telephone near Harry and even places a similar voice along with an ominous image of Cheryl on a television screen he passes. She meets Harry at the Balkan Church and points him toward the hospital. She also gives him the Flauros, which she told Harry would contain Alessa's evil. She meets with him several more times and at the last one, she tells Harry that Alessa is a demon in a child's form and will make Cheryl into a sacrifice and set the Otherworld loose if she completes the seals, which Dahlia calls the Mark of Samael. He does not fully trust her, but has nothing else to go on. Harry fails to stop Alessa from completing the first several seals, but arrives at the amusement park ahead of her, and confronts her, demanding Cheryl back. Alessa pushes him away with her powers, but the Flauros activates itself and traps her. Dahlia arrives, and Alessa's Otherworld loses its cohesion and collapses into a mixture of the different locations, referred to as "Nowhere". It is here, in a transfigured form of the Gillespie household, that Dahlia prepares to complete the ritual.

The Birth of the God and the Death of Dahlia

Harry arrives just as the soul is reunited with the body, and confronts Dahlia. She then proceeds to explain most, but not all, of what has been going on. The soul is restored to Alessa's charred, bandaged body. They both disasppear and are replaced, by the God, who has manifested as Alessa's image of her, a woman in shining robes. Kaufmann unexpectedly walks in after the God is born. Blaming Dahlia and the Order for his presence in the fog world and then the Otherworld, he wounds Dahlia with a pistol and hurls a vial of Aglaophotis, a substance used to expel demons, at the God, not fully cognizant of what has just happened. This has an unexpected consequence when it causes the God to transform into Dahlia's image of God, namely that of a winged demon. The God destroys Dahlia with orange lightning and fights with Harry, who destroys him. The God falls to the ground and transforms back into the shining woman. It recreates Alessa into an infant, and hands it to Harry, who is unaware of the woman's true nature. The infant still had the capability of birthing the God.

Legacy

In Silent Hill 3, Father Vincent refers to Dahlia as "that old hag" from 17 years ago. He also claims that she "brainwashed" Claudia Wolf, the game's antagonist. The Holy Woman sect was destroyed during and not long after the events of the game, a causalty of Dahlia's actions. In Silent Hill 4: The Room, It is revealed that Dahlia, in an act of cooperation with the rival Sect of the Holy Mother, told the young orphan Walter Sullivan that performing the aforementioned sect's ritual of birthing, the ceremony of the 21 Sacraments for the Descent of the Holy Mother, would reunite him with his birth mother, intended as a fail safe in case her plans for Alessa went awry. When Dahlia felt she no longer needed the Holy Mother Sect, she showed Walter his birthplace, at Room 302 of South Ashfield Heights, an apartment building in the nearby town of Ashfield. Here, she sabotaged the Holy Mother Sect's plans by telling him that the room was in fact his mother. This led him go on a killing spree as an adult, attempting to commit the 21 sacrifices needed to complete the ritual. Several of his victims were important Order priests, which brought down two of the three original sects.

* * *

Me: Dahlia Gillespie.

Dahlia: That's right. How did you know?

Me: We came to destroy the Order and free this whole town from the Hell it's in.

Dahlia: I'm glad you came. The Order is the cult of a demon that is going to destroy everything. It took the whole town of Silent Hill into Hell.

Me: So this whole town is in Hell.

Dahlia: Yes.

Me: Then it just became a battle between us and the Army of Hell.

Dahlia: In a way. Heather, you were chosen to destroy the demon.

Heather M.: What demon?

Dahlia: The Demon that commands The Order.

Me: If we destroy the Demon, we can free this whole town from the clutches of The Devil.

Then Air Raid sirens sounded!

Dahlia: The Darkness is coming!

Me: Let it come!

Lana: We don't run!

Dahlia: Be careful.

Me: We are angels of God and we don't give up on his people.

The sky grew dark and we saw out of a girl dressed in a purple dress and black shoes with black hair and pale skin and behind her was a terrifying shroud of darkness.

Me: Whoa!

Heather M.: That's me! I was known as Sharon back then. That version of me is a monster!

Me: Then we have to kill it!

We saw her fired a powerful wave of darkness at a couple of buildings and destroyed them.

Me: Whoa!

Lincoln: Her power is terrifying!

Oceanus Shenron: We've dealt with powerful forces like this before.

Brittney: We sure have.

Heather M.: Her name is Alessa Gillespie and she is The Demon!

We gasped!

* * *

Sometime around 10 PM on the night of November 1, 1974, a young girl named Alessa Gillespie is burned alive by a group of religious fanatics who believe her to be a witch. The burning goes awry, leaving Alessa alive, but with fourth degree burns over 100% of her body. After being taken to Brookhaven Hospital, Alessa's rage and hatred begin to spiral out of control.

Her hatred causes her to manifest extreme psionic powers, resulting in the flowers next to her hospital bed wilting. When a curious nurse looks into Alessa's burn tent, she lashes out, burning the nurse's eyes and making them bleed forever, staining her clothes. Immediately after that, Alessa's soul splits in two, causing the creation of Dark Alessa. Dark Alessa approaches Alessa, and promises her that she can help her to take revenge on the cult. Alessa gives in to her own dark side, and she and Dark Alessa create the Otherworld, an alternate reality infected by Alessa's dark side.

Dark Alessa uses the Otherworld and a horde of monsters under her control to torture and kill the cultists. In 1995, Alessa splits her soul a second time, and creates Sharon Da Silva, a doppelganger of herself containing her good side. Dark Alessa carries the baby Sharon to the local orphanage, where she leaves her to be found by Sister Margaret.

9 years later, Dark Alessa begins to appear to Sharon in her sleep, causing her to sleepwalk. Dark Alessa continues to call to Sharon, intending to bring both Sharon and her mother to Silent Hill, West Virginia, the town where Dark Alessa and Alessa reside and thus the events of the film happen.

In a sleepwalking fugue, Sharon Da Silva walks out of her house and to a steep cliff. As her mother calls to her, Sharon looks down and sees nothing but Dark Alessa, who seems to be beckoning her to throw herself off the cliff. At the last second, Rose Da Silva grabs Sharon and throws her to the ground, stopping her from falling to her death. The next day, Rose takes Sharon to Silent Hill, intent on discovering the cause of her illness. As Rose arrives on the outskirts of the town, Dark Alessa darts into the road, causing Rose to crash her car. Once Rose is knocked unconscious, Sharon is removed from the car, and Rose is shifted into the Fog World.

Dark Alessa appears to Rose almost immediately after she wakes up from the crash and into the streets of Silent Hill engulfed in the Fog World, luring her into a dark alley as the sirens in the town sounded upon the approaching Otherworld, where she leads her to a corpse strung on a fence, and the Grey Children. Rose comes across Dark Alessa again at Midwich Elementary School. As before, Dark Alessa leads her to clues pertaining to Alessa's past. When the Otherworld overtakes the school, Dark Alessa appears to Rose in her natural form, with greasy hair, pale skin, and blood smeared on her mouth. Dark Alessa later leads Rose to the secret church-like chamber at the Grand Hotel where Alessa was burned alive, but she quickly catches fire and disappears, rather than telling Rose what happened in this sacrificial chamber.

At the hospital, Dark Alessa tells Rose "the truth", explaining Alessa's history and why Rose was brought there. She then tells Rose her most famous line throughout the film: "It's time for this dream to end, and so too must the dreamers within it. For over 30 years they (the cult) have lied to their own souls. For 30 years, they denied their fate. But now is the end of days, and I am the reaper." She also adds that it is time for the Brethren cult to suffer the consequences of their actions. Dark Alessa warns Rose that Christabella, the cult's priestess, has likely found Sharon already, and that she intends to kill her. Desperate to save her child, Rose agrees to help Dark Alessa and Alessa to get their final revenge. Dark Alessa hugs Rose, allowing her body to merge into Rose's.

Rose then carries Dark Alessa into the local church, where she releases her. There, Dark Alessa dances in the blood of Christabella as Alessa rips her apart with rusted barbed wire. As Alessa's revenge ends, Dark Alessa finds Rose hiding in the corner of the church, shielding Sharon's eyes from the carnage. Dark Alessa approaches Sharon and locks eyes with her, causing her to faint. The darkness ends immediately afterwards, and both Dark Alessa and Alessa disappear. After Rose and Sharon leave the church, Sharon gives a strange look to Alessa's mother, Dahlia Gillespie, and starts Rose's car with her mind, strongly implying that Dark Alessa has merged with Sharon, creating a full rebirth of Alessa living in Sharon's body.

Dark Alessa made a reappearance in Silent Hill's sequel Silent Hill: Revelation, taking the form of both a child and a teenager. She was portrayed by Erin Pitt. Her child form is seen in a flashback chasing cultists throughout the streets of Silent Hill and bringing the darkness with her upon the town, and later appears on the Happy Carousel within Lakeside Amusement Park. When Heather Mason, a renamed, older version of Sharon, returns to the town, Dark Alessa meets her on the carousel and then morphs into a teenaged version whose appearance and clothing match those of Heather. She and Heather recombine and become a complete incarnation of Alessa, allowing Heather to take control of the Otherworld before her ultimate confrontation with Claudia Wolf and her followers, the Order of Valtiel.

* * *

Me: So she's the Demon!

We fired powerful energy blasts at Dark Alessa and we killed her!

Me: Go back to Hell you little bitch!

We sent her into the River of Fire.

Nicole: You demons are never gonna be welcome here.

Heather M.: But the Order must be destroyed.

Maria: Where's Horsea?

Me: Uh oh!

Horsea got lost in the town.

Horsea: (scared) Maria? J.D.? Where are you guys?

? (speaks telepathically to her): Hello, child. Are you lost?

Horsea: I think so.

She gasped and she saw PYRAMID HEAD!

We ran and we saw him.

Me: (Gasp) Pyramid Head!

Heather M.: He's my bodyguard. He's with me.

Pyramid Head: I'm sorry Sharon.

Heather M.: It's okay.

Maria: Horsea!

Horsea: Maria!

Me: Thank goodness.

But then we saw him attack us and Nico had his sword ready and they clashed!

Nico: Pyramid Head, what the Hell are you doing?

Puppeteer clone: (with a doll of Pyramid Head) Sorry. But Pyramid Head works for me now!

We saw a clone of Manon Chamack A.K.A. Puppeteer!

The Puppeteer's skin is purple, and her eyes are pink. Her hair is black, the tips of her ponytails light blue with long white spikes sticking out of each. She wears a black mask over her eyes. She also wears a black fairy dress with a black collar, icy blue-colored shirt top, light blue design and two points at the skirt top, and light blue butterfly sleeves with black edges over black puff sleeves at her shoulders with light blue zigzag ends. Long, black, fingerless gloves adorn her hands. On her legs and feet, she has black leggings. Her wand is black with a black star at the end. The tip of the handle and the tips of the points of the star are icy blues.

Me: Puppeteer!

Puppeteer Clone: A clone of her.

Maria: You won't control our friends!

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and it hit the clone and knocked it out. But then the clone vanished!

Me: That's it for her.

Pyramid Head was free from her.

Pyramid Head: What happened?

Eddy (to Pyramid Head): When I first heard about you, I kinda thought you were an Egyptian.

Pyramid Head: You'd be wise not to test me. I have nothing left to lose. If I don't like what you and your friends have to say, none of you will be leaving here alive!

William: Now that's the Pyramid Head we know.

Then a bunch of figures wearing black cloaks came out and we saw The Order.

Me: The Order! You all are gonna pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused to this town!

Claudia Wolf: You destroyed our master! She was the key to the planets salvation!

Me: Your "Salvation" is a world of chaos and pain. We are the true road to salvation. You guys are nothing but a bunch of Satanic Shitheads!

Laney: You should've summoned more clones instead of just Puppeteer!

Me: Now it's time for you all to die and this town will be free from you!

We powered up and transformed!

Leonard Wolf: We are the world's road to salvation!

Me: No you aren't you fuckers! We are are this worlds Salvation from people like you! In the name of God, you Satanic Freaks are going to Hell! People like you deserve to be forever damned!

We went at them and they went at us and we collided and a massive explosion of fire exploded out.

TTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

(Tourniquet by Evanescence plays)

We were slashing and blasting them apart and killing them at a rapid rate as blood and guts were splattering all over the place. We fired blasts of fire, lightning, ice and more as we stained the ground with the blood of the members of The Order.

Nico: You Order douchebags have failed this world and this universe!

Nico slashed a bunch of Order members and punched through their chests and ripped out their beating black hearts.

Edzilla: (punches cult member) ED SMASH CULT MEMBERS!

We were punching, blasting and blowing a bunch of Order members apart and killing them all. We were gonna make sure that all the members of The Order pay for their crimes.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted a bunch of Order Members and they exploded.

Laney fired a bunch of poison barbs and poisoned a bunch of them with Strychnine Ω and it killed them instantly.

Earth and Lynn fired a bunch of globs of lava and melted and burned them!

I fired a bunch of energy blasts and killed a bunch of members of the Order in powerful explosions.

KRABOOOOMM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BBOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOMMM!

Fu flew around and slashed the members of the Order with incredible speed and their blood and guts splattered all over the place in a shower of blood.

Blackfire blasted a lot of members of the Order with starbolts and laser eye blasts and killed a lot of them.

I was slashing a bunch of members with my lightsaber and incinerated a bunch of members with Force Lightning!

Lana froze a bunch of members with her Ice Lightning and shattered them into a million pieces and killed them.

Lola fired a bunch of blasts of fire and incinerated a bunch of them.

Lisa fired a bunch of plasma disintegration beams at the order members and obliterated them.

Luan fired a bunch of powerful blasts of light and obliterated them.

Luna and Lily fired numerous blasts of water and skewered them all in an instant.

Lori fired a bunch of blasts of wind and ripped them to shreds in powerful tornadoes.

Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and destroyed them in a massive fiery explosion.

Lucy Loud fired a massive blast of black lightning and blew them apart.

Lincoln and Lincoln fired massive combined blasts of lightning and electrocuted them and blew them apart!

We slashed them all and their evil spirits went into the River of Fire! But they kept on coming.

Me: (Slashes another member) They're like cockroaches!

Nico: Tell me some shit I don't know.

Yuko: These motherfuckers keep on coming! (Blasts a bunch of members with fire)

We kept on blasting, slashing and blowing them apart and sending their evil heretical, blasphemous spirits into the River of Fire! We also punched and kicked them and sent them into the River of Fire with their bodies on them. Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water at the members and it skewered them and killed them.

Bai Tza: These fuckers have no idea what the power of a true demon can do.

Bai Tza turned into her Sea Demon form and she slashed numerous members of the Order and blasted them with a huge amount of water!

Girl Jordan killed numerous members with a powerful dragon made of pure water. Sam Manson slashed a bunch of members with a plant sword and Riley slashed them with a whip and killed them with sulfuric acid in their weapons.

Sylvia punched, kicked and bashed a bunch of Order members, James M. and Sela were mercilessly thrashing and slashing them with powerful martial arts skills.

Me: Lets finish them with teamwork!

Nico: Roger that! Lets go Venom!

Venom: Right!

Nico formed powerful bramble vines and Venom, threw numerous Symbiote tentacles.

Nico and Venom: LEECH TENTACLE DRAIN!

Using Parasite's powers they drained most of the members of the Order and killed them!

G1 Bumblebee: Lets get them! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Key Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to have 100 missile blasters pop out.

Ampfibian: Lets do it! OMNITRIX CYBER KEY POWER!

The Omnitrix Cyber Planet Went into the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and it enhanced Ampfibian's lightning powers 100-fold.

G1 Bumblebee and Ampfibian: SUPERLIGHTNING MISSILE FIRESTORM!

Bumblebee and Ampfibian fired numerous missiles and powerful blasts of lightning and they blew a bunch of members of the Order apart!

Hun Gurr: Lets get them! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Sonic Stun Gun 100-fold.

Blackfire: I've wanted to try this. TAMARAN CYBER KEY POWER!

The Tamaran Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Hun Gurr and Blackfire: STARBURST SONIC DEATHRAY!

Hun Gurr fired a powerful Sonic Stun blast and Blackfire fired a massive blast of starbolts and laser vision and the blasts combined and blew the members apart.

Me: There's only 21 members left. Lets finish them with final smashes!

Laney: I'll start us off! STRYCHNINE Ω POISON OBLITERATION!

Laney fired a powerful beam of light and it obliterated a 7 of them in an instant and reduced them to green slop!

Pyramid Head: Lets make these monsters pay. PYRAMID SLASHSTORM FLASH!

Pyramid Head slashed 7 of the members into a massive bloody mess!

Heather M.: Never will you terrorize my life or my family again! LIGHT OF HEAVEN DEATHBURST!

Heather M. fired a massive blast of rainbow light at the remaining members of The Order and they were obliterated in an instant! The Order was destroyed.

Me: The Order is now in Hell!

All the citizens of Silent Hill came and they cheered and they were now free.

Dahlia: Thank you all so much!

Me: No problem.

But then the whole town and everyone was vanishing.

Heather M.: What's happening?

Me: The whole town is free from The Order and the pain they have caused. They are now crossing over into Heaven.

Dahlia: Thank you. All of you. You saved us and freed us. Now we can cross over into Heaven and be with our families and friends.

Me: In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

They were gone and they were now free. The whole town vanished and in its place was now a burned forest and a barren wasteland. The evil spell of the Order and the psychological trauma it caused was erased from existence forever.

Heather M. came up to me and she looked at me and hugged me and broke down crying.

I hugged her.

Me: It's okay Heather. It's okay. Just let it all out.

She was crying hard. The torture and pain she had to endure because of Silent Hill and the Order was merciless. But her nightmare was over.

Pyramid Head: (To the viewers) The Order are gone and the town can now rest in peace. And my work is no longer needed.

Pyramid Head went back to the afterlife.

Nico later caught a Lunala.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and part 4 of The 13 Days of Horror complete.

Silent Hill was a strange and terrifying game and movie. Never played or watched it but I heard it's terrifying. I can't even begin to imagine going through something like that. No Timothy McVeigh did not have a son in real life. I made that up. Darkhai gave me the idea for this chapter and NicoChan11 game me the ideas for this. Thanks guys. Next for part 5 is the Giant Mutated Ants from the 1954 movie THEM! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	855. THEM!

In the western side of the city, massive fiery explosions were breaking out and gunfire was blazing. The A.I.M. Organization was back and they were hurting people left and right. Just then, we arrived!

William: Hey, there, A.I.M. Agents. Miss us?

Me: Lets kill them all!

We blasted a bunch of the A.I.M. agents and killed them all and sent their evil spirits into the River of Fire.

Laney: You guys are in big trouble!

Nico: You A.I.M. scum have failed this world!

Me: And then some!

We blasted a lot of the A.I.M. members. Then we got some unexpected help! We saw the R.P.M. Power Rangers!

Me: No way! The R.P.M. Power Rangers!

Scott Truman: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Summer Landsdown: We heard so much about you all.

Dillon: Yeah. You guys are awesome!

Gem: You guys are a force to be reckoned with.

Nico: We don't like to brag but thanks.

Me: We can talk after we finish with these monsters.

Rhino: Thanks for the help!

Scott Trueman: No problem. Never was a fan of A.I.M.

Me: None of us are.

We blasted and killed all of them in 20 minutes.

Me: Serves those fuckheads right.

Ziggy: You got that right.

We then went to Mr. Smoothy and we were talking to the R.P.M. Rangers while having smoothies.

Bonecrusher: You know. There's a good chance that Venjix survived and is in hiding.

Dillion: We'll be ready for him if he does show up.

Ziggy: Personally, I'm looking forward to fighting General Kilobyte if he shows up again.

Qin: Who or what is Venjix?

Scott Truman: Venjix is an evil artificial intelligence program. He was responsible for destroying much of our planet in our world.

Scott Truman went over Venjix's history.

* * *

Venjix was originally an experimental computer virus created by Dr. K at alternate Earth before accidentally released that he immediately infiltrated the said world's Internet system which resulting it evolved into an all-powerful A.I. that manipulate factories all over the world to create an army of robots to take over the world.

After conquered most of alternate Earth, he has uploaded himself into a red light bulb at his army's fortress he used to speak to his generals in the same way Zordon communicating to first Power Rangers. He also have the same fortress facilitated with anything his minions and himself needs including his own factories of robots.

He later downloads himself into a generation 14 attackbot that Shifter designed. He pilots a special green drone and can make new robots of the same model to download himself into. Venjix made a newer and more powerful model, but he wasn't fully downloaded into it because he was in a rush and was defeated. He decided not to use the model again. He used a new model later on, using old parts of Shifter. He activated many Hybrids within Corinth and took over the control tower.

He then destroyed the lab and took the biofield information, being able to delete Gem and Gemma. Dr. K and a newly restored Tenaya were able to tap a virus into Venjix's main computer and override his ability to delete Rangers. Venjix was physically destroyed with the control tower falling on him. In the finale, it was alluded to that a part of the Venjix virus was still inside the RPM Morphers, that were locked away in a case by Dr. K.

It's possible that he'll return in the future.

* * *

We gasped in horror.

Qin: Venjix destroyed everything in your world!?

Nico: I Remember that. That is horrible!

Me: We watched you guys on TV and we saw what Venjix was a monster. He's like a combination of SKYNET from Terminator, H.A.R.D.A.C., X.A.N.A. and Ultron all rolled into one. We haven't faced Ultron yet. But they are all the most deadliest technological enemies we've ever faced and are going to face.

Tommy: Me and several of the other Red Rangers did fight another Venjix before. But he was the leader of the Machine Empire Remnants.

Flash: That's a weird coincidence.

Me: I remember that. But if we face Venjix we will be ready for him. Also we need to get the survivors of Earth in the city of Corinth over to our Earth so they can restart their lives at our home.

Dr. K: That will be a very logical decision.

Grapple: Dr. K, we need you to tell us where Corinth is locaterd so we can beam it to our Earth.

Dr. K: Of course. The city of Corinth is located on a planet Earth in the Lagoon nebula.

Me: That's 6,000 light-years away from our Earth in the constellation of Sagittarius the Archer. Then we better head out over there.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

In the estate, Liam was comforting a crying Carmen.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Oh I'm sorry he came back to ya my little firebird.

Carmen: (Crying) Oh Liam! It was the worst!

The huskies were comforting them. One of them whimpered for Carmen out of sympathy.

Liam: It's all right Carmen. It's all right.

We came back in and we saw Carmen crying.

Me: Oh man.

Maria: Carmen is still shaken up about running into Shaun.

Luan: Poor girl.

Nico: That kid was a monster.

We deployed the U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix was flying through space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2766.4: The U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix is en route to an alternate planet Earth that has been ravaged and destroyed by the evil A.I. system Venjix and our mission is to beam the whole city of Corinth over to our planet Earth so that Humanity can start over anew. It'll take decades for them to get back on their feet, but we can help them do it.

Summer: I'm glad you're all helping us J.D. and your ship is so awesome!

Me: Thanks Summer. We always help people whenever there is trouble.

Lisa: It's just absolutely inconceivable that an evil artificial intelligence system can go so horribly awry.

Lincoln: No kidding.

Nico: But if Venjix resurfaces we'll be ready for him.

Lisa: Captain, we have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

We saw a planet Earth that was completely different. The whole landscape was radically altered, all the major cities had been completely destroyed and the lands have been stripped clean of vegetation.

Me: My god.

Lincoln: This is horrible.

Laney: I can't believe that Venjix did all this.

Me: No kidding. It's worse than what we saw on TV. But the only city left is Corinth.

Nico: Yeah.

Me: Hailing frequencies.

Lori: Aye captain.

In the city of Corinth, everyone was having a peaceful time. Then I appeared on their viewscreens.

Me: Greetings citizens of Corinth. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Everyone was shocked to see that I was contacting them.

Me: I'm sure you're all wondering why we are here. Well we came to help give you all a home on our planet Earth located 6,000 light-years away from here. What Venjix did to you all is completely unacceptable and unforgivable and for that you all have our sincerest of condolences. But you no longer have to worry about that. If Venjix resurfaces we will destroy him for good. And the city of Corinth is now going to be placed under the protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Everyone cheered wildly knowing that they are all going to be in good hands.

Colonel Mason Truman contacted us.

Colonel Mason Truman: We graciously accept your generous offer J.D. After everything we've been through with Venjix we can now start our lives on a brand new home.

Me: I'm glad Colonel. I'm so sorry this all happened to you. But I promise that you all will be in good hands.

Colonel Mason Truman: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome sir.

We fired a cutter beam around the whole city and cut the whole city out of the ground.

Me: Now hold on sir. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

We lifted up the whole Domed City of Corinth and brought it up to the ship.

Nico: City loaded into ship.

Me: Excellent. Now to make sure that Venjix doesn't start his factory again.

Lori: What are you gonna do?

Me: Blow up his whole factory with the super laser.

Nico: That's a good idea. He'll have to start over from scratch.

Me: Yep. Charge up Superlaser.

Fu: Aye sir. Commence Primary Ignition.

Fu pressed some buttons and pulled a lever and the Superlaser was locked onto Venjix's factory.

Me: Fire!

We fired our superlaser and it hit Venjix's factory and it exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful and so devastating that it completely obliterated the whole factory in an instant and the explosion can be seen all the way from out in space.

Nico: BINGO!

Me: Nice shot!

Laney: That's it for that factory.

Lola: Now Venjix will have to start all over again.

Me: Yep.

Flynn: (Scottish Accent) Well done lad!

Me: Thanks Flynn. Set a course for home.

We were on our way home.

We later got back to our Earth and we got Corinth settled into Gotham Royal York. It was now part of the city.

* * *

At the Estate, we were watching one of my dad's favorite movies from his past. It was a movie called "THEM!" It was made in 1954 and it's about mutant ants that threaten to destroy a town in New Mexico and in Los Angeles, California.

New Mexico State Police Sgt. Ben Peterson and Trooper Ed Blackburn discover a little girl wandering the desert, near Alamogordo, in shock and in a catatonic state. They take her to a nearby vacation trailer, located by a spotter aircraft, where they find evidence that the little girl had been there when it was attacked and nearly destroyed. It is later discovered that the trailer was owned by an FBI Special Agent named Ellinson, on vacation with his wife, son, and daughter; the other members of the girl's family remain missing. Now in an ambulance, the child briefly reacts to a pulsating high-pitched sound from the desert by sitting up in the stretcher. No one else notices her reaction, and she lies back down when the noise stops.

At a general store owned by "Gramps" Johnson, Peterson and Blackburn find him dead and a wall of the store partially torn out. After a quick look-around, Peterson leaves Blackburn behind to secure the crime scene. Blackburn later goes outside to investigate a strange, pulsating sound. Gun shots are fired, the sound grows faster and louder, and Blackburn goes missing. Peterson's chief later points out that both Johnson and Blackburn had fired their weapons at their attacker. More puzzling is the coroner's report on Johnson's brutal death, which includes a huge amount of formic acid found in his body.

The FBI sends Special Agent Robert Graham to New Mexico to investigate. After a strange footprint is found near the Ellisons' trailer, the Department of Agriculture sends myrmecologists Dr. Harold Medford (Edmund Gwenn) and his daughter, Dr. Pat Medford, to assist in the investigation. The elder Medford exposes the Ellinson girl to formic acid fumes, which rips her from her catatonia into a state of panic from "Them!" Medford's suspicions of Camponotus vicinus are validated by her reaction, but he will not reveal his theory prematurely.

At the Ellinson campsite, Pat encounters a giant, eight-foot-long foraging ant. Following instructions from the elder Medford, Peterson and Graham shoot off the ant's antennae, blinding it; using a Thompson submachine gun they kill it. Medford reveals his theory: a colony of giant ants, mutated by radiation from the first atomic bomb test near Alamogordo, is responsible for the deaths. General O'Brien orders an Army helicopter search, and the ants' nest is found. Cyanide gas bombs are tossed inside, and Graham, Peterson, and Pat descend into the nest to check for survivors. Deep inside, Pat finds evidence that two queen ants have hatched and escaped to establish new colonies.

Peterson, Graham, and the Medfords join a government task force which covertly begins to investigate reports of unusual activity. In one a civilian pilot (Fess Parker) has been committed to a mental hospital after claiming that he was forced down by UFOs, shaped like giant ants. Next, the Coast Guard receives a report of a giant queen hatching her brood in the hold of a freighter at sea in the Pacific; giant ants attack the ship's crew, and there are few survivors. The freighter is later sunk by U.S. Navy gunfire.

A third report about a large sugar theft at a rail yard leads Peterson, Graham, and Major Kibbee to Los Angeles. An alcoholic in a hospital "drunk tank" claims he has seen giant ants outside his window. The mutilated body of a father is recovered, but his two young sons are missing. Peterson, Graham, and Kibbee find evidence that they were flying a model airplane in the Los Angeles River drainage channel near the hospital. Martial law is declared in Los Angeles, and troops are assigned to find the ant nest in the vast storm drain system under the city.

Peterson finds the two missing boys alive, trapped by the ants near the nest. He calls for reinforcements and lifts both boys to safety, just before being attacked and grabbed by an ant in its mandibles. Graham arrives with reinforcements and kills the ant, but Peterson dies from his injuries as others swarm to protect the nearby nest. Graham and the soldiers fight off the ants, but a tunnel collapse traps Graham. Several ants charge, but he is able to hold them off with his submachine gun just long enough for troops to break through. The queen and her hatchlings are discovered and quickly destroyed with flamethrowers. Dr. Medford offers a philosophic observation: "When Man entered the Atomic Age, he opened the door to a new world. What we may eventually find in that new world, nobody can predict".

We saw the ants die and the movie was done and we cheered wildly.

Me: That is so awesome!

Nico: But those ants were huge and ugly!

Eddy: Ants. Why did it have to be ants?

Me: Ants are not very well liked.

Inferno (BW): I may be an ant in beast form, but that was an amazing movie boss

Me: It was Inferno.

Lana: I think those ants are amazing.

Lola: Ew! You would have to be crazy to like ants.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw the whole city of Los Angeles now under Martial Law.

Me: Uh oh. The whole city of Los Angeles is now under Martial Law.

Nico: Not good.

Me: I'm picking up a radio transmission. Lets hear it.

I pressed some buttons and we heard it.

Man: We interrupt all radio and television programs for an indefinite period. Please keep your radio and television sets turned on. This is an emergency. I repeat, this is an emergency.

Man 2: By direction of the President of The United States and full agreement of the governor of the State of California and the mayor of Los Angeles, the city of Los Angeles is in an interest of public safety hereby proclaimed to be under martial law.

Me: Not good. Something big is happening there.

Sam (TS): Is Mount Wilshire going to erupt again?

Nicole: No there's nothing on the seismic monitors.

Me: Lets keep listening.

Man 2: Curfew is at 18:00. Any persons out on the street or outside their quarters after 6:00 PM tonight will be subject to arrest by the military police. Now is for the reasons for this most drastic decision. A couple of months ago in the desert of New Mexico, gigantic ants were discovered.

Lana: Gigantic ants!?

Lola: Like in the movie!

Man 2: These ants are similar in appearance and characteristics to the household and garden pests you are familiar with. Except that they are mutations. Ranging in size from 9 to 12 feet in length. The New Mexico colony was destroyed but 2 Queen Ants escaped. One has been accounted for and destroyed but the other has not yet been found. It is now known to have established a nest somewhere in the storm drains beneath the city of Los Angeles. It is not known how long this nest has been established or how many of these lethal monsters have hatched. Maybe a few. Maybe thousands. If new queen ants have hatched and escaped this nest, other American cities even now will be in danger. These creatures are extremely dangerous. They have already killed a number of persons. Stay in your homes. I repeat. Stay in your homes. Your personal safety, the safety of the entire city depends upon your full cooperation with the military authorities.

Me: We got to get over there! Team Loud Phoenix Storm..

Jaime: And Team Loud Fairywind...

Me and Jaime: LETS FLY!

We were off once again to Los Angeles, California!

* * *

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA!

* * *

We arrived in the city and we followed the Military to where the storm drains are located.

Flynn: Think we should call our Zords for help as well?

Me: No we can't take a chance of the zords destroying the storm drain system.

We met up with General O'Brien and we told him that we were there to help out.

We heard that they found the nest and that it had the same smell as the nest in New Mexico.

Dr. Harold Medford: He's found the nest!

General O'Brien: To all units, to all units. Condition Red. Drain 267 is the target area. Repeat, Condition Red. Drain 267 is the target area.

Me: Lets go!

We ran in fast and we were running into the storm drains and we went to drain 267 and we saw the GIANT ANTS! They were doing this ugly chirping sound that was horrible!

Me: Wow!

Lana: Those ants are huge!

Laney: Those are the biggest ants ever!

Lisa: Very amazing specimens!

Varie: I would not want ants like these roaming around.

Me: Me neither. Just call us the Mutant Ant Exterminators. Lets get them!

We went at the ants.

I punched one ant and killed it.

Hulk: Hulk smash puny ants!

Hulk punched a bunch of ants and blew them apart and splattered their blood and guts all over the place.

Edzilla: (Punches an Ant and kills it) ED SMASH ANTS!

We were blasting and punching a bunch of ants all over the place and killed them. With us was Sgt. Ben Peterson.

Sgt. Ben Peterson: We need to kill the Queen. Without her, the colony will fall!

Me: I know that. Without the Queen, the whole colony dies.

Lucy Loud: The queen will be given a proper burial.

We blasted, froze, burned, punches and smashed a bunch of ants all over the place and crushed them all until it was only the Queen that was left. We saw the Queen and she had a huge abdomen loaded with thousands of eggs.

Me: So that's the Queen.

We put up a barrier and prevented her from escaping.

Inferno (BW): You give royalty a bad name!

Me: It's time to crown this queen! Lets get her! Time for some teamwork!

Bonecrusher: Roger that boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his laser pistol 100-fold.

Rhino: Time for some heavy pain! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Rhino's Right Arm device and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Bonecrusher and Rhino: LASER RHINO STAMPEDE RAM!

Rhino charged and Bonecrusher fired a powerful barrage of lasers and they both slammed into the queen and bisected her.

Grapple: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and into his back and it enhanced his arc-welder rifle and missiles 100-fold.

Flash: Time for me to get the need for speed. EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Flash's right hand device and it enhanced his super speed 100-fold.

Grapple and Flash: HYPERSONIC FIRESTORM BLASTWAVE

Flash ran faster than ever and Grapple fired a powerful blast of fire from his arc-welder and the blasts turned into a deadly tornado and it burned the half of the ant that had the eggs.

Cliffjumper: Lets do it Triggerhappy.

Triggerhappy: Righto!

Triggerhappy and Cliffjumper fired their lasers and weapons.

G1 Cliffjumper and G1 Triggerhappy: LASER FIRESTORM HEATSTORM!

The lasers all hit the queen all at once and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

Lynn: You ants make me sick! VOLCANIC FIRESTORM DEATH DELUGE!

Lynn fired a massive torrent of lava and it cooked the ant.

Inferno (BW): For the glory of the royalty! INFERNO FIRE ANT FIRESTORM!

Inferno fired a massive blast of fire from his blaster and burned it.

Sgt. Ben Peterson: You terrorized our planet long enough! AMERICA BURNS STRONG!

Sgt. Ben Peterson fired a powerful blast of red, white and blue fire and burned the Queen and and incinerating it. Killing it.

Me: The ants are toast!

Nico: These giant ants have failed this city!

We cheered wildly.

Inferno (BW): (To the viewers) Never mess with the true system of a great royalty.

Me: You said it Inferno.

Nico also caught a Buzzwole and Pheromosa.

We went back home and we defeated another horror.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and part 5 of the 13 days of horror is done.

Them! from 1954 was one of my dads favorite movies from his past. It was so freaky how those mutant ants were terrorizing the whole city. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Next for part 6 is the merciless and most ruthless shark ever to terrorize the seas back in 1975: JAWS! Get ready to take a big bite out of the most fearsome shark ever! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	856. THE RAVENOUS SHARK NAMED JAWS

In the living room, we were watching TV and playing board games. I was playing chess with Bai Tza.

Bai Tza: (Moves Queen and claims my king) Checkmate.

Me: You are good Bai Tza.

Qin: You did your best J.D.

Me: Thanks Qin.

Then a Breaking News report came on.

News Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you this Breaking News report!

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan coming to you live outside of Gotham Royal York Maximum Security Prison, where we just found out that Dark Lynn Loud Jr. has escaped from prison!

We gasped!

Lynn: That evil version of me escaped!?

Katherine Mulligan: The only clue that could be found was this note inside her cell.

We saw the note. It said

"Dear Fuckhead Guards,

If you have found this note then that means that I am long gone and am heading back to my house to kill that fucking jinx and worthless motherfucking excuse of a shithead brother Stinkoln Loud. I will now have my revenge on his fucking hide for sending me to prison and I will make sure that he suffers 100 deaths for it and burns in hell for all eternity! Go fuck yourselves!

Love, Dark Lynn."

Me: That stupid superstitious bitch!

Lincoln: That evil version of Lynn is a monster! She just will never learn!

Nico: That version of Lynn is pure evil and she needs to be brought down a huge number of pegs.

Me: She's the Loud House version of Evil Sasuke. But I have a plan.

We huddled and I revealed my plan. It was to lure Dark Lynn into a false sense of security and have Lincoln pulverize her after Elena reveals that we're onto her.

We put our plan into action.

In the middle of the city we were looking for Dark Lynn and we saw her. Thundercracker went up to her.

Thundercracker: Hey, Lynn.

Dark Lynn: Hey, um...

Thundercracker: Thundercracker? Did you forget already? Me and the rest of the Decepticons have been with you guys for about 9 months.

Dark Lynn: Right. Is Lincoln here?

Elena: He's out with Ronnie Anne. (pins Dark Lynn to the wall) But you're not getting to him!

Dark Lynn: How did you know?

Elena: I've worked for Organization XIII. I know a lot about lies and deceit!

Thundercracker: And I'm a Decepticon. So me and the rest of my Decepticon friends are the masters of deception!

Lincoln then swooped in faster than a bolt of lightning and punched Dark Lynn in the face and kicked her in the stomach! She was knocked down.

She got up and saw Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hello Dark Lynn.

Dark Lynn: Well if it isn't the stupid jinx! How nice of you to save me the trouble of finding you to kill you so I can rip your fucking head off!

Lincoln: You are nothing but a stupid sore loser Dark Lynn! You are nothing but a bully and a bad sport and you don't care about anyone but yourself!

Laney: That's right you monster!

Lana: Lincoln is not bad luck!

Lola: YOU ARE!

Lucy Loud: You are a demon that has a heart that's blacker than mine!

Dark Lynn: You are ALL SO DEAD!

Dark Lynn charged and Lincoln charged and punched her in the face with devastating force and knocked out some of her teeth and kicked her in the stomach with incredible force.

Lincoln jumped back and he had lightning flickering around his body.

Lincoln: And for the record, I'm not the same as I was before.

Lincoln then flared up his orange aura and a massive blast of lightning erupted high into the sky and flooded the area around us with over 500 Septillion volts of electricity! When the Aura faded, Lincoln was forever changed! He now looked like he was 17 years old and he had an orange and black high school frat jacket on, blue pants, tennis shoes and he had a muscular build and he had angel wings made entirely of pure lightning and they were surging with a massive amount of electricity. He had a thunderbird symbol in the middle of his forehead with a bolt of lightning in its claws. He also had lightning bolt earrings. It was unbelievable! He was now a Super Angel 20,000 Supercell Lightning Thunderbird! His energy level was so powerful that it could be felt all over the entire galaxy and all over the entire universe! The lightning he had overloaded most of the lights all over the city!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Wow! Lincoln looks incredible!

Earth was flabbergasted and she had blood dripping from her nose and so was Paige, Ariel's Sisters and the others.

Lori: My little brother has literally now become a man.

Leni: I am totes proud of him.

Luna: Me too dudes.

Luan: Lincoln sure had a Shocking Growth Spurt! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, Lincoln looks awesome!

Lynn: That's my little brother.

Lucy: Lincoln is amazing.

Laney: Lincoln has become a man.

Lana: That's our brother.

Lola: Way to go Linky!

Lisa: Affirmative. Great job on your transcendence.

Lily: Way to go big brother!

Me: Not only that, but his power level is completely unreal. It's far stronger than anything we have seen. He could be just as powerful as me now.

Nico: That could very well be the case.

Lincoln opened his eyes and they had a massive raging thunderstorm with incredible lightning crackling in the clouds and all over the sky. His blue eyes were now purple and he had a whole new level of power and he was now a whole new person of incredible power!

Lincoln: (Older voice) It's time to show you just how wrong you are Dark Lynn. The only true jinx around here is you.

Lincoln took off faster than a bolt of lightning and he kneed Dark Lynn in the stomach with devastating force and electrocuted her with the power of a lightning strike.

THUNDERCLAP!

Me: Whoa!

Dark Lynn belched up a huge amount of blood and she was knocked out.

We went up to him.

Me: Way to go buddy!

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Laney: Lincoln you look amazing!

Lisa: Affirmative, all that training you've had really has paid off and you brought Dark Lynn her comeuppance.

Lincoln: Thanks Lisa.

Lori: Lincoln, I'm literally so proud of you. You've now become a man.

Lincoln: Thanks Lori.

Me: So how does it feel to have a transformation like this?

Lincoln: It feels incredible J.D.

Lola: Yeah. You really showed that Dark Lynn!

Lana: You sure showed her big bro!

Nico: Lets not give him a swollen head guys.

Me: You look awesome buddy. And the Lightning Bolt Earrings make you look like you are a true Rider of The Storm.

Luna: That was a great song by The Doors.

Lincoln: Thanks guys.

Human Torch was looking at Dark Lynn.

Human Torch (looks at the unconscious Dark Lynn): Ok. I'll say it. Why don't we just drop her off somewhere in Gotham Royal York?

Maria: Because my mom lives in Gotham Royal Work. (to Spiderman) And your aunt. (to Irma) And your dad.

William: What are you suggesting, babe? That we throw Dark Lynn in prison again?

Optimus Prime: She'll just break out again like before.

Sandman: Me and Clayface will handle it.

Adam Park: And by that, you mean you two will take her somewhere private and kill her.

Clayface: Why so surprised? We thought you guys would support this idea.

Me: No. I have a much better idea. Bobby will seal her into a crystal prison and we'll send her to the Pluto Prison where the Dark Sides of Lori and Lola are. Completing the Dark Sides of the Triangle of Violence.

Qin: The Triangle of Violence? What's that?

Lana: It's something I invented. It's a term I created for the 3 meanest members of our family before J.D. moved here and changed us.

Lori: That's right. Before J.D., I literally was the meanest and bossiest bitch that would rather care about Bobby and my phone rather than my family.

Lynn: Before J.D., I was a mean bitch that cared only about becoming number one and being the best at all sports and I would beat up Lincoln for the sheer thrill of it.

Lola: And before J.D., I was a mean black-hearted little brat that cared about no one but herself and wanting to look beautiful only. I would blackmail everyone and treat them like servants.

Lana: That's how me and Lisa came up with the Triangle of Violence.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Me: That's an interesting and very detailed reason for it.

Nico: Very descriptive.

Carol: I agree.

Fu: Yeah.

Qin: I had no idea. But it does make sense.

Me: But we're not gonna let this evil monster ruin our name with bad memories anymore.

Bobby entombed Dark Lynn in a red crystal cluster and she was permanently frozen in time in crystal. We beamed her over to the Pluto Prison.

Seaspray: Good thing she didn't have the real Lynn's powers.

Me: Agreed Seaspray.

We later went back to the estate.

* * *

Later by the lake, Nico was tracking where a Stasis Pod was transmitting a signal. He found it and activated it and out came Overbite!

Overbite: Where am I?

Nico: You are on Earth. I'm Nicolas Chan, but everyone calls me Nico. I am now the new leader of the Decepticons.

Nico told him everything that has happened.

Overbite: So Megatron and Starscream are dead. Good riddance.

Nico: Yep.

Overbite: I pledge my loyalty to you Nico.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

We were watching TV when suddenly the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we got word of multiple nasty bloody and gruesome shark attacks going on near Miami, Florida.

Me: Whoa! Shark Attacks?

Lana: Sharks are cool.

Syd: They sure are. Sharks are one of natures most amazing creatures.

Heidi: And they are one of natures most powerful survivors. For 480 million years they swam the oceans since the Silurian Period.

Nico: I remember that.

Sakura Avalon: Same here. That was so cool that we learned about that.

Nico: It sure is.

Me: Lets see if we can find out what kind of shark is doing this.

I looked it up and saw that a massive Great White Shark is behind it! It's name is JAWS!

* * *

Jaws The Shark, sometimes erroneously referred to as Jaws, is the titular main antagonist of the 1975 summer blockbuster film Jaws, and its three lesser sequels and the franchise. It also appears as the main protagonist and playable character in its video games, Jaws Unleashed and Jaws: Ultimate Predator.

The main antagonists of the franchise, they are all shown to be ravenous Great White Sharks of abnormal size and ferocity that terrorize Amity Island (and SeaWorld in Jaws 3-D). None of the sharks have official names, but many nicknames have arisen from them, mostly derived from the production names for them.

Each Jaws film showcases a giant Great White Shark (scientifically called "Carcharodon carcharias") in Jaws, Jaws 2, Jaws 3-D and Jaws: the Revenge. Each shark is a different shark in every film although the race is the same, and all have a size of about 20 to 30 feet in length. Jaws first appeared in the novel by Peter Benchley before Steven Spielberg adapted it into a motion picture. In the movies the sharks are much larger than the real animal and during the course of the series they show to have a certain amount of intellect. The shark is the playable character in the video games Jaws Unleashed and Jaws: Ultimate Predator.

Though none of the sharks have official names, all of them have been given monikers to differentiate them from each other. The animatronic sharks in the first film was nicknamed "Bruce" by the film crew, after Steven Spielberg's lawyer. Whereas the sharks in Jaws 2 were nicknamed "Brucette" by fans. On the set, keeping in tradition with the first film, the two puppet sharks made for the production were known as Bruce Two, "Fidel" (unburned) and "Harold" (burned), the latter after David Brown's Beverly Hills lawyer. The mother shark from Jaws 3-D was nicknamed "Brucetta". The juvenile shark from Jaws 3-D was named Danny in the movie. The shark in Jaws: The Revenge has no official nickname, but has been dubbed "Vengeance" by fans, as this shark is seeking vengeance on Chief Brody's family. Additionally, the name "Jaws" has been attributed to the sharks (though this is technically incorrect, as this is the title of the films and the sharks are never referred to as such in the films).

Sharks

Bruce (Jaws) - (25 feet in length and weighs in at 3 tons. Hooper claimed it to be a 20 footer. Apparently 12 years old.). Bruce is the first shark to terrorize the citizens of Amity Island.

Brucette (Jaws 2) - (24 feet in length and three tons in weight, apparently 10 years old. Is implied to be the mate of Bruce in the novel adaptation.) Brucette also had the highest body count of any of the sharks, killing eight, not counting Bob in a deleted scene. Just like her mate Bruce, Brucette is terrorizing the people of Amity Island.

Brucetta (Jaws 3-D) - (Somehow 35 feet in length, weighing 5 tons and apparently 14 years old. Her son, Danny's size is unknown, but likely closer to fifteen feet in length.). Brucetta is terrorizing Sea World as revenge for the capture and death of Danny.

Vengeance (Jaws: The Revenge) - (25 feet in length and weighed 2,500 pounds, apparently 10 years old. It is supposedly the child of Bruce and Brucette, as said in the novel based on the film.). Vengeance is seeking vengeance on Chief Brody's family for the deaths of both his parents.

All have a size of about 20 to 30 feet in length.

Victims

Jaws (Novel)

1: Elderly bather

2: Matt Hooper

Jaws

1: Chrissie Watkins

2: Pippit (dog; implied)

3: Alex Kintner

4: Ben Gardner

5: Estuary Lifeguard

6: Captain Bartholomew Marion Quint

Jaws 2

9: Scuba diver at Orca wreck

10: Scuba photographer at Orca wreck

11: Terry the water skier

12: Diane the boat driver (indirectly)

13: Killer Whale

14: Eddie

15: Amity Harbor Patrol helicopter pilot

16: Marge

17: Bob (deleted scene)

Jaws 3-D

18: Grouper fish

19: Shelby Overman

20: Randy the coral thief

21: Ed the coral thief

22: Philip Fitzroyce

23: Fred

Jaws: The Revenge

24: Sean Brody

25: Mrs. Ferguson (banana boat)

26: Jake (alternate ending)

Deaths

Jaws: (Bruce) Chief Brody placed a scuba tank in his mouth and then shot the air tank with an M1 Garand .30-06 caliber rifle, blowing the shark's head apart and resulting in the remainder of its carcass sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Jaws 2: (Brucette) Electrocuted by Brody after she bit into a undersea power cable, lit on fire and then sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Only shark not to be blown up.

Jaws 3-D: (Brucetta) Blown up after Michael Brody pulls the pin of one of Phillip's grenades in her mouth.

Jaws: The Revenge: (Vengeance) (alternate endings) Impaled by Jake's boat and bled to death, or impaled by the boat then (unintentionally comically) somehow blows up because of the bomb placed inside by Jake.

Appearances in other media

The Shark appears in numerous episodes of Family Guy.

In the episode, The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz, he stars in Jaws V: Fire Island.

In a DVD exclusive scene in Play It Again, Brian, he eyes Lois and Brian Griffin after they tell Peter there are no sharks in Martha's Vineyard.

In Brian Griffin's House of Payne, Jaws appears in Peter's television series Big Jaws, where he and the other humans team up to fight the antagonist Big Jaws. There he was voiced by Seth Macfarlane.

He is voiced by Mike Henry (who played one of Peter's best friends Cleveland Brown) in all appearances. He is one of the many anthropomorphic creatures that uses the voice of Bruce, the very flamboyant Southern gay man who was also voiced by Mike Henry. Interestingly, "Bruce" was the name given to the mechanical shark prop used in the making of the film.

In the novel It, Jaws is one of the disguises of Pennywise.

The Shark appeared in the computer game called Fisher Price Pirate Ship.

Jaw from Amagi Brilliant Park is based off of Jaws being virtue of similar name and appearance and even has a Jaws like head when he is on water.

In The Lego Batman Movie, Bruce appears as one of the numerous Phantom Zone Criminals who teams up with The Joker to defeat Batman and destroy Gotham City. This incarnation of Bruce is shown to be super-humanly intelligent, to the point of being a parody, as he is shown piloting a plane without assistance.

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror!

Linka: The shark from the movie Jaws is real!?

Lola: That shark was really scary!

Lana: He was huge and big!

Laney: He was a big and mean shark though. But he was the biggest Great White Shark I've ever seen.

Syd: Great White Sharks are really cool!

Me: They are also one of the most fearsome and most savage of all the different kinds of sharks out there.

John: I was spliced with a Great White Shark. So I should know about that.

Me: I remember that John. But if we're gonna battle a monster like Jaws we're gonna need some heavy duty power.

Max Cooper: I can call the Blue Shark Zord to help out.

Merrick: Same with the Hammerhead.

Me: And the Sawshark Zord.

Lana: We can use the Sea Animal Zords to battle Jaws.

Me: Good idea. Lets head out!

We were off to Miami, Florida!

* * *

MIAMI, FLORIDA

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, not far off the beach was Jaws and on his back was the Wild Force Power Rangers old enemy Retinax!

Retinax (to mind controlled Jaws): Patience, my pet. Soon, you'll have all the meat you can have. And the Power Rangers will fall by my hand!

We landed and we saw that the whole beach was closed.

Me: The whole beach is closed.

Lana: Wait! Look!

We saw Jaws and Retinax coming!

Me: Whoa!

Retinax: Surprised to see me again, Rangers?

Cole Evans: Retinax?!

Retinax: Nice to know you remember me. I bet you also remember destroying Master Org. You didn't even give him time to grow giant!

Me: I remember you! You were one of the General Orgs of Master Org!

Nico: You are really ugly!

Me: Master Org got what was coming to him! Just like you will.

Tori Hanson: I hope you put up more of a fight then Master Org did.

Me: Master Org was completely helpless against our power. So you better be ready to fight.

Retinax: Oh, I think you'll find that I'm more of a challenge! (sends blast towards us)

I deflected the blast back to him and it exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: We've handled tougher opponents than you.

Retinax: And now, I will perform the greatest service of all to my master. I will end the one who took his life! (grabs me by the throat)

I kicked him away and fired laser blasts and they exploded.

Cole Evans: Lets get him guys!

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

They turned into the Wild Force Power Rangers.

Tori Hanson: Lets help them out guys!

Shane: You don't have to tell me twice.

Ninja Storm Rangers: Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm! RANGER FORM! HA!

The Ninja Storm Rangers transformed.

Shane: (Echoing) POWER OF AIR!

Dustin: (Echoing) POWER OF EARTH!

Tori: (Echoing) POWER OF WATER!

Hunter & Blake Bradley: (Echoing) POWER OF THUNDER! (THUNDERCLAP)

Cam: (Echoing) GREEN SAMURAI POWER!

Me: Lets get him guys!

We powered up!

Max Cooper: While we're fighting Retinax we'll summon the Sea Wild Zords to fight Jaws.

Lana: Lets do it!

Me, Lana, Merrick, Max, and Tori: WILD ZORDS DESCEND!

Their Crystal Sabers called forth the Blue Shark, the giant Blue Whale Zord, Purple Hammerhead Shark, Brown Sawshark, and the Aqua Dolphin zord. They dove into the water and were fighting Jaws.

Me: Lets dance you multi-eyed freak!

We went at him and I had my Quasar Saber and Thermo Blaster ready.

Me: You and the Orgs are not welcome here! This is our planet and you are not welcome here!

I fired my Thermo Blast and the blasts hit Retinax and exploded on him and I slashed him with my Quasar Saber. Cole punched him with his Red Lion Fang and Taylor slashed him with her Golden Eagle Sword. Max Cooper slashed and punched him with his Shark Fighting fins and kicked him. Alyssa bashed him with her White Tiger Baton. Danny slashed him with his Bison Axe and Merrick slashed him with his Lunar Cue. The Ninja Storm Rangers slashed and blasted him all over the place.

Me: Lets show this monster some teamwork guys!

Shane Clarke: You got it J.D.! Battleizer Mode! Flight Mode! Engage!

Shane Clarke got awesome armor with cool wings and awesome weapons!

Cole: Animarium Armor!

Cole activated his Animarium Armor and it was awesome!

Me: Wow! Your Battleizer and Animarium Armors are amazing!

Cole: Thanks J.D.

Me: Let me turn up the heat. LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

I glowed and got a powerful armband, belt buckle, armclaw and my Quasar Saber got a crossguard.

Shane Clarke and Cole Evans: HURRICANE FALCON DEATHBURST!

Shane fired a powerful blast of wind and Cold fired a powerful blast of red energy from his chest armor and the blasts combined and slammed into Retinax and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Lets bring the heat! ERIDANUS STAR WAVE RIVER!

The Constellation of Eridanus the River appeared in the background and I fired a massive wave of stars at Retinax and they hit him all at once and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lori: Wow! That was literally so cool!

Lana: That was awesome!

Nicole: The technique he used is based on Eridanus the River, a constellation in the Southern Hemisphere.

Nico: That is so cool!

Tori: Lets do it Max!

Max Cooper: Right with you Tori!

Tori fired a powerful blast of water and Max Cooper fired a powerful blast of blue energy.

Tori Hanson and Max Cooper: SHARKNADO MAELSTROM CARNAGE!

Tori formed a massive tornado of pure water and the blue energy formed a massive number of sharks that were spinning around it and they hit Retinax and exploded all over him.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Check this out! ULTRAVIOLET LIGHTNING SUPERSTRIKE!

I channeled Force Lightning into the blast of my Thermo Blaster and fired it and the ray had Force Lightning in it. It hit Retinax and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lincoln: Wow! That was awesome! He combined his Force Lightning into his Thermo Blaster.

Nico: That was really cool!

Laney: And clever too.

Me: Lets see how you like this Retinax.

I fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning at him and I was electrocuting him like how Emperor Palpatine did to Luke in Star Wars VI.

Danny Delgado: Wow! That is so awesome!

Alyssa: That is Force Lightning! That is amazing that J.D. can do that!

I stopped.

Me: I'm gonna make sure that you die a tremendously excruciating and horrifyingly painful death by the time we're done with you Retinax!

Danny Delgado: And we will make sure of it!

Danny Delgado and Hunter Bradley: THUNDER BISON CHARGE!

Danny became a spirit Bison and Hunter fired a massive blast of lightning and it turned him into a lightning bison and he charged and rammed Retinax and knocked him down.

I then called forth my V-Lancer and slashed Retinax all over.

Blake Bradley and Alyssa Enrilé: THUNDER TIGER SLASHSTORM!

Alyssa turned into a spirit tiger and Blake fired a massive blast of lightning and turned her into a lightning tiger and she slashed Retinax all over the place.

Me: Lets see how you like this! (Echoing) MAGMA STYLE NINJA ART: SCYTHE OF ETNA!

I formed a scythe made of pure magma that burns at 10,232˚ Fahrenheit and slashed Retinax all over the place. It burned him bad all over the place.

Dustin: Lets get him!

Taylor: Right!

Dustin Brooks and Taylor Earhardt: MAGMA EAGLE FIRESTORM!

Dustin fired a massive blast of Lava and Taylor turned into a Spirit Eagle. The lava merged with her and turned her into a deadly volcanic phoenix and she swooped in and hit Retinax and burned him in a powerful explosion!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Check this out guys! I summon FIRE PRINCESS!

I pulled out the Fire Princess Duel Monster Card and it summoned Fire Princess.

Me: Lets fire a blast together.

Fire Princess: Right!

Me and Fire Princess: FIRESTORM TORNADO CONFLAGRATION!

Me and Fire Princess fired a powerful blast of fire and it turned into a deadly conflagration of pure fire and turned into a deadly tornado that burned Retinax.

Cam: That was amazing!

Merrick: It sure was! Lets get him!

Cam had his sword ready and Merrick combined his Animal Crystals with his sword.

Cam Watanabe and Merrick Baliton: PREDATOR SWORD STRIKE!

Cam's sword was infused with the Animal Crystals of The Wolf, Hammerhead and Alligator and he slashed Retinax and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets finish this guy off! Ready guys?

Wild Force Rangers: READY!

They formed the Jungle Sword!

Cole: JUNGLE SWORD!

Me: Guys do you mind?

Cole: Not at all J.D.

I formed the Jungle Blaster with the Falconator, Sword of Pardolis, Deer Clutcher, Armadillo Puck and Rhino Shooter.

Me: JUNGLE BLASTER!

Merrick: Ready.

Shane: Lets do it guys!

The Ninja Storm Rangers formed the Thunderstorm Cannon.

Me: Ready guys? Lets do it!

Cole: JUNGLE SWORD! SAVAGE SLASH!

Merrick: Laser Pool! LUNAR BREAK!

Merrick fired the Wolf, Hammerhead and Alligator Crystals like pool balls and Cole and the Wild Force Rangers slashed him.

Me: JUNGLE BLASTER! SAVAGE BLAST!

I fired a massive blast of orange energy.

Ninja Storm Rangers: THUNDERSTORM CANNON, FIRE!

They fired a powerful blast of energy lightning and it hit Retinax all at once and exploded.

He exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

But then we got an unexpected surprise. Retinax grew to gigantic proportions!

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ZORDS! DESCEND!

The Wild Zords all came.

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ZORDS COMBINE!

The Zords turned into the Wild Force Megazord and the Soul Bird merged with it.

Me: I have an idea! Lana, do you mind?

Lana: Not at all J.D.! Go get him!

Me: Cole, you guys are gonna like this! BLUE WHALE ZORD, ANIMAL KINGDOM ULTRAZORD POWER!

The Blue Whale Zord's eyes glowed and all the Wild Zord's Eyes glowed and the Blue Whale Zord Transformed and turned into an awesome SUPER MEGAZORD and the Wild Zords all merged with the Blue Whale Zord and it turned into the new ANIMAL KINGDOM ULTRAZORD! It was a massive Ultrazord that was 10 times larger than Retinax.

Cole: Wow!

Nico: WHOA! That is so cool!

Laney: We never saw this on TV!

Nico: This is all completely different than from what we remember!

I appeared behind the Wild Force Rangers.

Me: Hey guys. This is the new Animal Kingdom Ultrazord. It's the Blue Whale Megazord with all the Wild Zords we have combined together. It's power is 10,000 times stronger than all the Wild Force Megazords combined.

Cole: This is amazing!

Taylor: This is incredible!

Hunter Bradley: Mind if we help too?

We saw the Storm Megazord and the Thunder Megazord.

Me: Wow!

Alyssa: This is amazing!

Hunter and Blake: THUNDER SPIN BLADE!

He formed his spin blade and it had a lot of lightning around it. He slashed Retinax.

Shane: Lets do it! Serpent Sword!

The Storm Megazord formed the Serpent Sword and slashed Retinax.

Me: All right guys. Lets finish this clod. Ready guys?

Wild Force Rangers: READY!

Me: ANIMAL KINGDOM ULTRAZORD!

Me and The Wild Force Rangers: ANIMAL KINGDOM SUPERLASER!

The entire Ultrazord fired a massive energy blast that had all the energy spirits of the Wild Zords and they all hit Retinax all at once and he exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Retinax was completely obliterated in an instant and there was nothing left of him! His spirit went into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Anakin and the Jedi arrived.

Anakin: What did we miss?

Max Cooper: Oh, just the usual!

The rest of us just saw the Wild Force Megazord and Thunderstorm Megazord destroy Retinax. They cheered wildly!

Nico: Retinax, you have failed this world and this universe! That was so awesome!

Me: Thanks guys.

Bai Tza: Good news. Retinax is dead and sealed in the Book of Vile Darkness. So, Jaws is longer being controlled by him.

Maria: The bad news is that now, Jaws is back to being out of control!

Me: Then lets finish him for good and turn him into Shark Fin Stew with our Combos and Final Smashes!

Overbite: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Overbite's back and enhanced his Jawbreaker Cannon 100-fold.

Elena: Lets do this! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her lightning powers 100-fold.

Overbite and Elena: SUPERSHARK LIGHTNING CHOMP!

Jawbreaker fired his Jawbreaker Cannon and Elena fired a massive blast of lightning and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful wolf blast and it chomped Jaws and electrocuted him.

Seaspray: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his lasers 100-fold.

Human Torch: Time for some heavy fire! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his fire powers 100-fold.

Seaspray and Human Torch: LASER FIRESTORM MEGABARRAGE!

Seaspray and Human Torch fired numerous laser and fire blasts and they hit Jaws and exploded all over.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Anakin: Time for some Jedi Power!

Kingdom Hearts Terra: Lets get him!

Anakin lifted up a huge rock with the power of the Force and Terra fired a powerful blast of fire.

Anakin and Kingdom Hearts Terra: LAVA METEOR EXPLOSION!

The fire heated up the rock and it slammed into the ocean and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion blew Jaws onto the Land and he was beached!

Bai Tza: Time for some heavy water power! MAELSTROM DEMONSTORM TSUNAMI!

Bai Tza fired a massive blast of water and it slammed into Jaws and wounded him.

Max Cooper: Time for some action! BLUE SHARK MEGA SLASH!

Max Cooper slashed Jaws with his Blue Shark Fighting Fins.

Me: Time to finish you for good Jaws! You've terrorized our oceans and killed far too many innocent people! LIGHTNING ELECTROCUTION DEEP FRY!

I fired a powerful blast of lightning and it hit Jaws and he was on fire. The terror of Jaws, the meanest Great White Shark ever to terrorize the oceans has been roasted!

Me: Jaws is deep fried!

We cheer wildly!

Nico: Jaws, you have failed our oceans!

Me: You said it!

Nico: But dude, that was so cool how you formed the Animal Kingdom Ultrazord! How did you learn that?

Me: I just somehow knew it was capable of doing that.

Lori: That was literally so cool!

Me: Thanks Lori.

Then an orange light shined out of nowhere and it appeared in front of Lori. It was an animal crystal. It landed in her hand and it was a Giant Squid Zord!

Lori: Wow! It's a Giant Squid Zord!

Me: Amazing! The Giant Squid Zord chose you Lori.

Lori: It literally did.

A Crystal Saber appeared on her left hip in a holster.

Max Cooper: (To the viewers) Never mess with the combined power of Transformers, Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the power of The Entire Animal Kingdom or you will end up like Jaws.

Me: You said it Max.

We went back home with the deep fried body of Jaws. Nico caught a Celesteela and Xurkitree.

Bai Tza: (To the viewers) Bad fish of the ocean will watch out when we're on the case.

Me: Yep.

* * *

Back home we were cooking a really good dinner. Using the meat from Jaws we were making Shark Fin Soup and Shark dinners. We made Shark Fin Soup and it was really good. Jaws was a huge shark that was over 40 feet long and he weighed over 5,000 pounds. A lot of meat for a shark. But he was now dinner for all of us.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and part 6 of the 13 Days of Horror Complete.

Jaws was a terrifying movie from 1975 and it was also one of the bloodiest I've ever seen. Loaded with blood and guts and death. Peter Benchley made an awesome and terrifying monster fish next to the giant squid from The Beast. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Next for part 7 is Scooby Doo and The Goblin King and we're in for a horrifyingly monstrous time when we take down Krudsky! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	857. Revenge of Krudsky

At the estate we were reading books and having snacks.

Me: So far everything has been quiet.

Nico: Yep.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we saw that a bunch of M.A.D. agents were being slaughtered by Rose Wilson A.K.A. Ravager, the illegitimate daughter of Slade.

* * *

Rose Wilson is a character and former villainess, later an Honorary Titan, appearing in many of the Teen Titans series, including the Teen Titans GO! comic books.

Although she is the fourth character and sole female who holds the title Ravager, Rose is the most well-known out of four individuals, moreso than her predecessor and half-brother Grant Wilson.

There are three individuals who bears Ravager. The first and original one was Grant Wilson, who died in the attempt to assassinate the Teen Titans under a contract from the H.I.V.E., causing Deathstroke to hold the Titans responsible for his death. The second Ravager was Bill Walsh, a former rival of Deathstroke's who takes up the title to lure Deathstroke into battle before eventually killed himself. The third Ravager was Slade's half brother, Wade LaFarge, a small-time hitman who used the name in mockery of Slade. This lead to Deathstroke orchestrated a series of events which culminated to his death at hands of his successor, Rose Wilson herself.

In Other Media

Teen Titans Go! (comics)

Ravager is the daughter of the Teen Titans' arch nemesis Slade. In his honor, she wears a mask much like her father's which covers her left eye, even though the eye is still intact and functional (though in the original comics, she actually cut out her eye in an effort to emulate her father).

In Teen Titans Go! #49, Ravager returns to Jump City, hoping to claim "what is rightfully mine (hers)". Ravager finds Wintergreen and Professor Chang, both of whom had something which belonged to her father. It is revealed here that all of Slade's robot commandos were built by Professor Chang. However, Professor Chang had already sold the robots to General Immortus in Teen Titans Go! #35, which angers Ravager so much that she leaves him shaking with fear when the Titans come to his aid.

Now Ravager goes on a rampage in Jump City, determined to carry on her father's legacy; defeating the Teen Titans once and for all. However, after fighting with them, Ravager understands that she does not have to carry on her father's legacy, and needs not follow in his footsteps as a villain. The Titans offer her a family and they tell her that she is free to make her own decisions in life. Touched by the Titans' words, she decides to join and train with them until she is ready to face her future.

Teen Titans Go! (TV series)

In "Cool School", Ravager manages to escape prison and get past the guards, however she is then confronted by the Teen Titans. After using wordplay to insult the Titans, Robin tells her to cut it out and tells the Titans to attack.

In "Operation Dude Rescue", Ravager temporarily turned to the good side as she helped Raven, Starfire, Terra, and Jinx save Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy from The Brain.

Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds

Rose Wilson as she appears in Justice League: Crisis on Two Worlds.

In the movie "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths", Rose Wilson (Ravager) appears and her hair is red instead of white. This, however can be forgiven since she originates from a parallel universe.

Smallville

Rose Wilson appears in Eleventh season of Smallville tries to avenge her father Slade Wilson.

* * *

Me: Whoa! That's Rose Wilson, A.K.A. Ravager.

Nico: I heard about her. She's the illegitimate daughter of Slade Wilson.

Robin: Yep. She's a fantastic sword master.

Me: And quite a deadly martial artist from the looks of it.

Shanan: No kidding. She must be taking her rage and frustration out on leftover M.A.D. Agents because I'm the one that killed her father.

Me: So did Tara. Slade did a huge number of terrible things over the years and he tried to kill everybody. But mostly he tried to kill the Teen Titans. After all he was their most deadliest enemy.

Qin: I remember Slade. He was really bad news.

Me: He was worse than that Qin. Slade was the ultimate personification of Pure Evil.

Shanan: He forced Tara to commit the Ultimate Sacrifice. A Volcano was about to erupt and Tara made the ultimate sacrifice to save the city from total destruction.

Gloria gasped.

Gloria: Mommy, did that really happen?

Tara: It sure did Gloria. I was forced to work for Slade because he poisoned my mind with lies. And I killed Slade and inadvertently set off a volcano that was about to erupt and destroy the whole city. And that's when I realized that I had no choice but to sacrifice myself to save everyone from total destruction.

We gasped.

Qin: Tara, that was a truly heroic act of redemption.

Beast Boy: It was.

Me: No kidding. Tara made the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of her friends and loved ones and to save the whole city from total destruction. But that reminds me, how did you come back Tara?

Tara: That is an amazing experience.

Beast Boy: Raven told me that a kiss on her lips would work and to our shock and surprise it did! I kissed her as a stone statue and it brought her back to life.

We gasped.

Me: Wow!

Shanan: That's incredible!

Nico: That is amazing!

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lori: That is literally the sweetest thing I've ever heard!

Me: It sure is.

Tara: Thanks guys.

Me: The Kiss of life Resurrected Terra.

Tara: It sure did.

Gloria: Wow!

Me: Yeah.

We were watching the footage of Ravager.

Ravager was mercilessly slaughtering a lot of M.A.D. Agents!

M.A.D. Agent: Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you.

Ravager: You survived. But most of your fellow scumbags didn't. (draws her sword) They got Team Loud Phoenix Storm to kill you. The rest have got me to kill you.

The M.A.D. Agent lunges at Ravager and the two exchange several blows with their swords before separating.

Ravager: You're done hurting people.

M.A.D. Agent: We hurt people? (gestures to the carnage around him) You're crazy!

The two exchange several more blows before Ravager forces the M.A.D. agent's sword down and brings her own up to his neck. A moment later, the M.A.D. Agent smacks Ravager's blade down and strikes back. Ravager however, gets in a cut on the M.A.D. agent's stomach as she dashes past him.

The M.A.D. Agent slowly turns back to face Ravager. He utters a war cry and he lunges to attack again, but Ravager easily disarms him and cuts him across the throat.

M.A.D. Agent: (falls to his knees and clutches his throat) Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?"

Ravager: What I want…you can't give me. (she raises her sword before stabbing it down, instantly killing the M.A.D. Agent)

Armada Hoist: (sees Ravager's footage on the computer screen) Oh, man! She must really be pissed.

Robin: The only reason she's doing that is because she's dealing with the grief of Slade getting himself killed and leaving her alone.

Tara: We've still got to calm her down, though.

Shanan: And I'm the one that killed him the second time as a Heartless.

Yuko: And I killed him the Second Time when he got those Fire Powers.

Shanan: Actually, you stripped him of his powers and made them your own Yuko.

Yuko: Oh yeah. Now I remember.

Shanan: But you still get part of the credit.

Tara: And I killed him the first time.

Shanan: Just call us the Slade Kill Triangle.

Me: Interesting name.

Shanan: It was the first name that came to my mind dad.

Me: Either way, we have to help her out. She's going through some tough times.

Ben turned into Diamondhead.

Ben: DIAMONDHEAD!

Robin: Ben, did you really have to go Diamondhead for this? We're not going to kill her.

Diamondhead: Well, in case she gets out of control, Diamondhead will be more then capable of withstanding her attacks.

Me: Good thinking Ben. Lets head out!

Scrapper: Why couldn't Slade use guns and swords outside of his Heartless form?

Shanan: No idea Scrapper.

We headed out!

* * *

Rose was killing a bunch of M.A.D. Agents and we arrived!

Robin: Rose stop!

Robin and us landed.

Ravager: (to Robin) Robin, you and the others shouldn't be here.

Robin: Neither should you.

Ravager: I've got a job to do.

Robin: Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people out of vengeance isn't going to change the fact that Slade got himself killed and left you by yourself.

Kevin Levin: To be fair, these people did have it coming.

Robin: (to Kevin) Kevin, can you please let me handle this? (to Ravager) Rose, you don't have to be like your father. You're a way better person then he was.

Ravager: [voice breaking] Don't.

Robin: Don't what?

Ravager: Don't give me hope.

Robin: (hugs her) I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.

Me: Robin is right Rose. You have some good in your heart. Slade got himself killed because all he ever cared about was himself. He wanted nothing more than to see the whole world burn.

Lincoln: That's right.

Shanan: And Rose, you don't have to follow him ever again.

Tara: I killed Slade first.

Yuko: Me and Shanan killed him second.

Shanan: And I killed him the third time as a heartless. He brought all this on himself. And we made sure that he doesn't return. He was a monster and he got what he deserved in the end all because of his own selfishness.

Rose knew that we were right and then she hugged Robin and started crying hard and she was finally glad that Slade gone and that she never had to see his face ever again.

We saw the mess that Rose Wilson did and she did a full fledge massacre. She mercilessly killed 723 M.A.D. Agents. They were slashed to pieces and blood and guts were all over the place.

Me: (Whistles) What a bloodbath.

Laney: This is a massacre.

Nico: No kidding.

We later went back to the Estate.

* * *

We were watching TV and reading books.

Ravager: Thanks for helping me guys.

Me: No problem Rose. But that massacre you did reminded me of what happened when we faced Richard Fenton.

Qin: Who was Richard Fenton?

Me: You would hate this guy Qin. He was probably the most fucked up monster I've ever seen since the Joker.

I went over his history.

* * *

Fenton is a 37 year-old former teacher at Bridgeport High School in Bridgeport, Pennsylvania, who developed an obsession with one of his students, a 14 year-old girl named Donna Keppel.

When she rejected him, he became violent. He was then fired when she told the principal about him and her parents filed a restraining order which that did not stop him as he broke into their house, killing almost the entire family including her younger brother Joey except for his former student.

He was caught and placed in a maximum security prison for the criminally insane by Detective Winn while Donna lived with her aunt Karen Turner and her uncle Jack, but he escaped 3 years later.

He then tracks down his former student, Donna, to her prom and began a crazed search for her.

First, he murdered a man named Howard Ramsey and hid his body in his car trunk. He then went inside the hotel where the prom was under Ramsey's name and rented a room on Donna's floor.

In order to locate Donna in her room, Fenton murdered the housekeeper to obtain the master key, hiding his body in the room. Later, he encountered one of Donna's friends, Claire whom recognized him as Fenton.

To keep her quiet, he then grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her to death. Upon hearing Michael, Claire's boyfriend, coming he attempted to hide in the closet but Michael saw the door being shut.

When he opens the door, Fenton jumps on Michael, knocking him to the ground and stabbing him to death.

His efforts were in danger when Detective Winn, the man who caught and arrested Fenton, showed up at the hotel and warned the staff.

He then had to kill an employee that was looking for the housekeeper in order to keep his death a secret, he also stole the employee's uniform as a disguise.

Afterwards, when Fenton took an elevator, he encountered two more of Donna's friends, Lisa and Ronnie who did not recognize him.

Lisa later realized it was Fenton and tried to warn Donna, but Fenton catches her on the way which he gave chase to Lisa to the lower floors and began a search when she tried to hide.

Upon hearing Ronnie calling out for her, Lisa attempts to run for it but Fenton grabs her and slits her throat.

Winn and his partner, Detective Nash, find the body of the real Howard Ramsey in his car trunk.

When they investigate the apartment under Ramsey's name, they find the housekeeper's body, prompting Winn to sound the alarm, exposing Fenton and having the hotel evacuated.

Before leaving, Donna went back upstairs to get her mother's shawl, but ran into Fenton. Fenton was delighted to see her again and instantly attacked her.

Winn realized Donna was still inside and raced back inside to save her, while she managed to escape Fenton, much to his dismay. SWAT and police then entered the building in search of Fenton.

Unable to stay any longer, Fenton put on the employee's uniform and fled the hotel, heading for Donna's house to finish his obsession.

When he arrived outside the house, he found an officer guarding the back of the house and Detective Nash in his squad car in front of the house.

Then, Fenton ambushed, killed them both off-screen to clear the way, snuck inside the house and murdered Donna's boyfriend, Bobby by slitting his throat off-screen.

He then hid in the closet, waiting to ambush Donna who was in the bathroom at that time. He was unaware that Winn is fast on his trail as he realized that Fenton left the hotel and has found Nash dead in his squad car.

Then, Donna returned to her room and found Bobby dead. She then saw Winn's shadow in the hallway and hid in the closet, thinking that it was Fenton. When she realizes it is Winn, Fenton grabs and quiets Donna in the closet.

Winn is about to check the closet when he hears a scream from Karen from noticing the dead officer outside, so he runs to her bedroom.

Donna bites Fenton's hand after Winn leaves and tries to escape. Fenton tries to restrain her, leading to a violent struggle.

The struggle ends with Fenton subduing Donna and preparing to stab her. Just before this could happen, Winn, who had heard the struggle, runs in and finds Fenton. He then shoots Fenton seven times, finally killing him.

After he was dead, Donna cried over her boyfriend's corpse, with Winn trying to reassure her that with Fenton dead, it is now finally over.

* * *

Qin gasped!

Vince: I remember that. That was awful.

Qin: That guy was a monster!

Me: He killed 142 people that night. Here's the footage of the whole fight from that night.

I revealed the footage of the events from The Prom Psycho.

* * *

Fenton got up and he saw me.

Fenton: You!?

Me: That's right. It's me. The kid who put you away 3 years ago.

Fenton: You will pay for locking me up and taking me away from Donna.

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so. All I see when I look at you is a love-obsessed homicidal maniac. Now I realize that letting you live was a mistake. But now I'm going to correct that mistake and kill you and send your wretched damned soul off to Hell. Personally!

Fenton: Come and try it.

Me: Bring it on you fuckhead!

He pulled out his knife and went at me and I kicked the knife out of his hand and punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach. He punched me in the face and I kicked him in the face and I kick him in the stomach and punch him in the face, mouth, nose and stomach and crotch. It was a savage and deadly fist fight.

Fenton: You stupid piece of shit!

He kicked me in the head and I take a bottle of acid and throw it in his face and he screamed in pain and I kick him in the mouth and knock out some of his teeth.

He kicked me in the face and punched me in the head and kicked me in the stomach.

Fenton: Look in my eyes J.D.! I'll see you in Hell!

Me: Not if I take you with me you motherfucker!

It was an extremely vicious fight and neither one of us were giving up without a fight.

Suddenly I take out my sword and slash both of his arms off and he screamed in excruciating pain.

Me: That's for all the people you senselessly slaughtered. You fuckhead! Now you will go back to prison and we'll make sure that you face the Chair.

Laney put him in a straitjacket and he was rearrested and sent back to prison. My accelerated healing restored me. 12 hours later he was sentenced to death. He was strapped to the execution table. We were watching the whole thing. He stated his last words

Fenton: I never got to spend the rest of my life with you Donna. I wanted us to start a family and be together forever. Now it looks like I won't get that chance. But I will always be with you.

Me: You are one sick man Fenton. You have no love for anyone but yourself. All you are is a selfish, pitiless, heartless, remorseless and ruthless monster with no conscience. I would call you an animal but that's too good for you. But your pain has just begun. Burn in Hell you Son of a Fucking Bitch! And I never want to see your worthless ugly face again! (To the executioner) Kill him.

They pumped the chemicals in him and he was pronounced dead at 9:02 AM.

Lincoln: Now to burn the body.

Lincoln fired a blast of fire and incinerated Fenton's body into ashes instantly. He then took the ashes and put them in a bag. He then flew up into Space and threw them into the Sun. Where they were vaporized in an instant.

Never will Richard Fenton terrorize Bridgeport again.

* * *

Vince: Wow! I remember that. You came out all bloody and looked like you went through a meat grinder.

Me: It was a bloody fight. But after we killed him I called a press conference in Washington D.C.

I showed the footage of the press conference.

* * *

Me: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your activities but less than 18 hours ago, Homicidal Maniac Richard Fenton savagely slaughtered and butchered 142 high school kids at the Bridgeport High School Senior Prom in Bridgeport, Oregon. He was in a relentless pursuit for a student he was obsessed with named Donna Keppel. He was fired because of this and he became violent. I arrested him after he killed her family but her. He was locked up in a maximum security prison for the criminally insane until 3 days ago. He escaped and went on a rampage at the High School Prom. He killed all kids at the prom, so he can have Donna all to himself. We got word of this senseless massacre and set out to stop him. Me and Fenton got into a vicious fight and in the end I won. He was executed by Lethal Injection 4 hours ago and was pronounced dead at 9:02 AM Pacific time. We threw his ashes into the Sun. The President of the United States has officially ruled that last nights massacre is an act of Genocide by the work of a Homicidal Maniac with incredible psychological problems. He should've never been a teacher to begin with. Had he not been employed to that school this whole thing would've been avoided. The President has officially signed in a law today where any and all teachers with a history of psychological instability, mental illness or aggressive criminal behavior be removed from the system of teaching at our schools and kept under close watch at all times to make sure that tragedies like this can be prevented.

* * *

Qin: That's good that this law was put into effect.

Me: Yep. We made our schools a safer place and not have criminals teacher and insane fuckpots work at them with our kids.

Nico: Good. Richard Fenton, you have failed this country as a teacher and as a human being.

We laughed.

Crysta: I remember that. That was horrible that he did that.

Laney: I know. Richard Fenton was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia.

Me: So that's why he was placed in that prison. But the question is how did he escape in the first place?

Nico: I guess we'll never know.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we found a huge spike in supernatural energy coming from Sleepy Hollow in New York.

Me: Sleepy Hollow!? That place is loaded with horror.

Lucy Loud: Gasp! I've read a lot about Sleepy Hollow. It's was home to a lot of Satanic Rituals and supernatural activity.

Rocky: I heard that it's home to the scariest monster of them all: The Headless Horseman.

Me: I've heard about the Headless Horseman. They call him that because he's said to be the evil spirit of a German Hessian Soldier that lost his head and it turned him into a ghost that will kill people for a new head.

Everyone gasped and shuddered in fear.

Nico: He sure sounds terrifying.

Me: No kidding. Not only that, but a popular Halloween Festival is going on there.

Lori: That literally sounds like fun!

Leni: That would totes be a perfect place to have fun.

Luna: Rockin dudes!

Me: First we got to find out what's going on and then we'll have fun. The festival opens tonight. Lets head out guys!

We were off to Sleepy Hollow!

* * *

SLEEPY HOLLOW, NEW YORK

* * *

We arrived in Sleepy Hollow, New York.

Me: Here we are guys. Sleepy Hollow, New York. This town is embroiled in History that dates back to 1664.

Lisa: Indeed it does 2nd Elder Brother.

Nico: I've been here before. It's an amazing town.

Me: If we do run into the Headless Horseman, we can send him back to the fire of Hell forever.

We walked around and we saw the Halloween Festival being set up.

Me: Wow. This town loves Halloween as much as Salem, Massachusetts does.

Nico: It sure does.

Me: But Salem, Massachusetts has a much darker history than Sleepy Hollow does.

Lincoln: And that history is because of The Salem Witch Trials.

Me: Yep. A Dark History full of fear, persecution, murder and Satanism.

Lori: I can't believe ancestor Loraine was literally killed like that. It's awful.

Lucy Loud: Great Grandma Harriet was a witch and she was a famous one.

Me: I remember that you told us that your great grandmother was a master of the mystic arts.

Lily: That's still really cool!

Brittney: That's really interesting. I know all the forms of light and dark magic and they are amazing.

Ravager: That is really something.

Qin: I didn't know you know magic Lucy.

Lucy Loud: We found a magic book that belonged to our Great Grandma Harriet. She was a user of the mystic arts.

Qin: That is so cool!

Me: It is.

Then we saw a magician stand. It belonged to a Magician called The Amazing Krudsky.

* * *

When Scooby-Doo and the gang arrived at the Halloween Carnival in Coolsville, Krudsky let them come and see his show, but wouldn't allow Scooby to do so, since Scooby had jumped into a pool of apples and splashed water onto him.

Later, Krudsky put on his magic show, but Shaggy and Scooby deliberately exposed him as a fraud. Krudsky was furious with the twosome, and the crowd booed him off the show despite his pleas. The magician glared at Shaggy and Scooby and yelled at them: "I'll get you for this...and your big dog too!".

Krudsky was upset that he had failed at his magic show. Searching for a way to get his fame back, Krudsky discovered in his spell book the Goblin Scepter, which belonged to the mighty Goblin King. That gave Krudsky a golden opportunity and he vowed that he's finally going up in the world. The mischievous Fairy Princess Willow fluttered in and played tricks on him. After he grabbed a flyswatter, Krudsky chased Willow, who slammed into a wall. Knocked unconscious, the fairy collapsed onto a table and Krudsky smashed his flyswatter down on her. After he recited a spell from his spell book, Krudsky stole her magic powers and turned himself into a sorcerer.

Later, Krudsky entered Mr. Gibbles' Magic Shop, and searched for Willow, who had escaped him. He found her hiding inside a clock and recaptured her, by trapping her in a glowing orb. The eccentric Mr. Gibbles tried to stop Krudsky, but the sorcerer turned him into a rabbit and took most of the magic items from the magic shop.

Inside his tent, Krudsky made a deal with the Goblin King that he would exchange Willow for the Goblin Scepter. Krudsky finally arrived at the Clock Tower and presented Willow to the Goblin King, who reluctantly accepted his offer. After he turned into a goblin, Krudsky betrayed the Goblin King and turned him into a goose. As the new Goblin King, Krudsky unleashed his new powers on the Mystery, Inc. gang, turned the Mystery Machine into a monster, and transformed Fred, Daphne, and Velma into a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf.

Luckily, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy arrived, stole the Goblin Scepter back, neutralized Krudsky's powers with it, and freed those who were transformed.

Before Krudsky could get even with the brave twosome, the Goblin King turned against him and trapped him in a glowing ball. The Goblin King, who turned out to be Princess Willow's father, reprimanded and punished her for her selfishness and reckless behavior before he told her that he's glad to have her back. Krudsky begged for forgiveness, but the Goblin King told him that he needed "time to work on his magic act." The Goblin King congratulated both Shaggy and Scooby for saving his kingdom and erased the memories of Fred, Daphne, and Velma to bring peace between both the mortal and the spirit world. Krudsky cried out: "I WANT MY MOMMY!" as the Goblin King took him into the Spirit World and imprisoned him for his treachery.

* * *

Me: The Amazing Krudsky. Hmm. That name is very familiar to me somehow.

Then we saw some men put a cancelled sign on it.

Me: Is there something wrong guys?

Man 1: Oh hello there guys. Krudsky was exposed to be nothing but a liar and a thief, so his act is cancelled. Also the police are finding him so they can arrest him and throw him in jail.

Me: Wow.

Man 2: Yeah but he fled into the woods and they are looking for him now.

Me: Maybe we can find him.

Man 1: Good luck guys.

We looked at the woods and it was a scary dark spooky forest. We heard crows caw and an evil spooky laughter echo in the woods.

Me: Here we go.

We went into the woods. It was scary and creepy. The mist was thick and it was really creepy.

Lynn: Boy, this forest gives me the creeps.

Luan: It sure is something to Creep Up to! (Laughs to Rimshot) Get it?

Me: (Laughs) Good one Luan. Love the jokes but now is not a good time.

Eddy: This forest is not that scary.

Me: These forests are said to be home to the legendary Headless Horseman, Eddy.

Nico: Yeah.

Naruto: This forest is scary.

Sakura: We're with you Naruto.

Me: (Looks at a device) The Supernatural Energy is getting stronger. We're getting close.

?: Psst.

We looked.

Me: Did one of you say something?

?: Over here.

Laney: It's coming from that tree over there. (Points to a tree with a hole in it.)

Laney went over and she found a fairy in it. She had blonde hair, light blue eyes, dragonfly wings and brown clothes.

Laney: Wow! A fairy.

Willow: Yes. I'm Willow. You must be Laney Loud.

Laney: I sure am.

Crysta: I'm Crysta. I'm from Fern Gully.

Willow: It's a pleasure to meet you Crysta.

Laney: Did you call us here Willow?

Willow: I sure did. I met Shaggy, Crystal, Amber and Scooby Doo.

Me: So Mystery Inc. is here too.

Willow: Yes. And they are all in danger. Krudsky stole the scepter of The Goblin King and is gonna use it to get revenge on the world!

Me: Then we have to stop him!

Willow: He's in that castle over there!

We saw a malevolent fortress.

Me: That fortress looks terrifying. It looks like a true fortress from Hell.

Nico: Then we better get over there.

Me: Lets go bring that phony magician down!

We went to the fortress and then we saw Shaggy, Scooby, Amber and Crystal running! And with them was a living pumpkin head named Jack O'Lantern!

Me: Shaggy, guys!

Shaggy: Like, are we glad to see you J.D.!

Crystal: Krudsky has like, lost his mind man!

Scooby: Reah.

We then saw what they were running from and it was THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!

Me: It's the Headless Horseman!

Nico: He's real!

Me: Shaggy, you go with everyone else, I'll face the Headless Horseman.

Shaggy: Like, Right!

I ran and kicked the horseman off his horse.

We stood ready and I had my sword ready.

Nico and the rest went off.

Me: You've terrorized these woods for far too long you monster.

* * *

Nico and everyone else went into the castle and it was a terrifying fortress. They were looking around for Krudsky. In the castle they found The Goblin King! He was tied up. They freed him. But then, a bunch of the Power Rangers Foot Soldiers enemies appeared! Putties, Batlings, Mutants, Robots and more!

The founding Redemption Squad members are cornered by past foot soldier enemies that the Power Rangers faced before.

Goblin King: Those minions have been empowered by Krusky's magic. We must retreat and come up with a solution to-

Stewie: No way, man!

Elena: Yeah! Look at what kind of army Krudsky's made with only a fraction of his power. Imagine what he'll make with all of it!

Venom: It's time for the 6 of us to get a power boost!

Goblin King: (realizes what Venom's thinking) No! Your symbiote nearly corrupted young Peter Parker before. What makes you so certain-?

Maria: Because he'll be sharing it with us as a team!

Riku: And this time, it'll be used this way for good, not evil!

Goblin King: Well okay then.

Venom shared some of his Symbiote with Maria, William, Riku, Elena, Stewie and Volcana. They had black suits on them that were humanoid and they were now Black Suit members.

Maria: Wow! I look awesome!

Volcana: I sure do.

Riku: This is fantastic! I feel incredibly powerful!

Elena: Me too!

Stewie: This is an amazing power boost.

Maria: Lets see what they can do.

They went at the foot soldiers and punched, kicked and bashed them all over the place and killed them all with incredible power!

Maria: That was so cool!

Volcana: That was amazing!

Venom: Well done guys. But you all have to be careful. We nearly corrupted Peter Parker long ago and nearly destroyed his mind.

Maria: We'll have to use these black suits as a last resort whenever needed. So we'll use them as a last resort.

Venom: Good thinking.

Maria: In these suits we'll be called our Black Suit names.

Goblin King: That's good thinking.

Maria: Lets go.

They went to catch up to everyone else.

In another room, everyone was fighting Krudsky!

Nico punched him in the face.

Nico: Krudsky, you have failed this world!

Krudsky: No it's you that has failed you fuckhead!

Nico: Shut up!

Then Krudsky captured Willow!

Willow: Help me!

Suddenly, The 6 Black Suited Redemption Squad members land behind Krudsky, getting his attention.

Black Suit William: Hi, we're your friendly neighborhood Redemption Squad.

Krudsky throws a punch Maria effortlessly blocks with one arm.

Black Suit Maria: But, we're not feeling so "friendly" right this second. (uppercuts Krudsky)

Black Suit Riku freed Willow.

Willow: Thank you for freeing me!

Black Suit Riku: No problem.

Nico: What happened to you guys!?

Venom: We gave them a piece of the Venom Symbiote so they can now use as a last resort.

Nico: But didn't that nearly corrupt Peter Parker when he was bonded with you Venom?

Venom: It nearly did yes. But they promised to use it as a last resort.

Nico: That's good thinking.

Black Suit William (to Goblin King): Sorry, your Majesty. But it's time to fight fire with fire!

Goblin King: Go get him!

They all went at him and punched him all over the place.

Nico punched him in the stomach and Black Suit Maria turned into a black version of her water form and slammed a fist of black water into Krudsky's face!

They all punched and bashed him all over the place!

* * *

In the forest I was clashing with the Headless Horseman and we were clashing all over the place. Sparks were flying everywhere and setting much of the forest on fire! I then ducked under a slash and jumped into the air and did the Tremendous Horsecut Technique and it destroyed his sword and I slashed the Headless Horseman in half and killed him and sent him into the River of Fire!

Me: Yes! Headless Horseman, you are now dead.

I heard an explosion coming from the castle.

Me: No time to lose!

I flew to the castle!

* * *

The fight with Krudsky was heating up.

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the roof and a phoenix cry was heard and I swooped in and kicked Krudsky in the face with devastating force and knocked out most of his teeth.

Me: I hope I'm in time for the party.

Nico: You arrived just in time buddy.

Me: Lets finish this clod!

Scrapper: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his shovel and strength 100-fold.

Kevin Levin: Lets do it!

Kevin turned into solid rock after absorbing concrete.

Kevin Levin: GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Kevin's right arm device and enhanced his powers 100-fold and gave him the ability to mold himself into different shapes.

Scrapper and Kevin Levin: SUPER CATAPULT SMASH!

Kevin got into Scrapper shovel and he turned into a giant spike mace ball and Scrapper threw him like a catapult. Kevin slammed into Krudsky with devastating force.

SLAAAAAMMM!

Armada Hoist: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Hoist's shovel and it turned it into a double punch shovel.

Diamondhead: Time for some razor sharp pain! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Diamondhead's Omnitrix Symbol and it enhanced his crystal powers 100-fold.

Armada Hoist and Diamondhead: CRYSTAL SUPERPUNCH FLURRY!

Armada Hoist and Diamondhead punched Krudsky all over the place and smashed him all over!

I went at Krudsky and kicked the Goblin King's Scepter out of his hands.

Me: Now to finish you!

Fairy Princess Willow: This is for imprisoning me! FAIRY WIND TORNADO!

Fairy Princess Willow fired a massive blast of golden dust and it spun Krudsky around in a tornado.

Scooby Doo: Rhis is for my friends! HAMBURGER & MEAT BOMBSTORM!

Scooby Doo fired a powerful barrage of hamburgers and meat and they hit Krudsky and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Krudsky was defeated and the Goblin King had his scepter back.

Krudsky: You fools think you won?! Look at yourselves! You're no better than me! Those suits-

Me: Oh shut the fuck up!

Venom: We'll make sure they come off.

Elena: Unfortunately, crazy megalomania lasts forever.

Stewie (to Goblin King): Your majesty, it's over. We got your sceptor back, Krudsky's down, and we'd really like to go home now.

Scooby: Re Roo!

Me: But those black suits look cool on you guys.

William: Thanks J.D. But we all agreed to keep them on and only use them as a last resort.

Me: Oh. That's good thinking.

Goblin King: And for his crimes against me, he will be imprisoned in the Spirit World for all eternity.

Me: Good riddance.

Velma: Hey guys!

Daphne: You all saved us!

Fred: Thanks guys.

Me: No problem guys. Thank goodness you're all safe. Your majesty, we apologize for what Krudsky did. He was trying to get revenge on Mystery Inc for ruining his Magic Act.

Krudsky: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you fucking meddling kids, their stupid dogs and that fucking Team Loud Phoenix Storm! YOU FUCKHEADS!

Me: You're gonna wish that we had killed you Krudsky. But your majesty, please don't erase their memories for this. They were trying to help you.

Goblin King: I know J.D. And I won't erase their memories of what transpired here.

We talked to the Goblin King about everything. Willow agreed to go with us and we went to enjoy the Halloween festival. Nico caught a Guzzlord and Kartana.

Scooby Doo: (To the viewers) Remember this folks. Never ret, a mad magician take things nobody runderstands.

We had a great time at the Halloween Festival.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and Part 7 of the 13 Days of Horror is done.

Scooby Doo and The Goblin King was a silly and awesome movie! I loved it! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Part 8 is 2011's Season of The Witch and we're gonna head to the Crusades to help Exorcise a demon from a girl back in the 14th Century. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	858. Season Of The Witch

At the estate I was going out to the mailbox to get the mail.

I opened the mailbox and there was a lot of mail.

Me: Wow! That's a lot of mail!

I pulled it out of the mailbox and there was a lot of letters, magazines and packages.

Me: Wow! Everybody has a lot of stuff.

I closed the mailbox and went back into the house.

Me: Mail's here guys.

Lincoln: What did we get?

Me: Lets see. Cell Phone Aficionado Magazine.

Lori: That's literally me. (Takes the magazine) Thanks J.D.

Me: No problem. A book on how to sew blankets and bedsheets.

Leni: That's mine. I have lots of totes adorbs designs for our beds in store.

Me: Can't wait to see them Leni. (Hands her the book) Rock & Roll Monthly Magazine.

Luna: That's mine dude.

Me: Rock on dudeette. (Hands Luna magazine) Comedy Emporium Catalog.

Luan: That's mine. I get my supplies from there.

Me: You sure can Catalog it! (Laughs)

Luan: (Laughs) Good one J.D.

Me: Thanks Luan. (Hands her the catalog) New basketball for Lynn.

Lynn: Cool! Mine got flattened after getting poked with a javelin spear.

Me: Oh that stinks. Are you training for the Olympics, Lynn?

Lynn: You know it J.D. I'm training for the basketball event.

Me: Sweet! We all may be participating.

I handed her the basketball.

Me: Hmm. Ace Savvy Comics Club.

Lincoln: Oh, that's for me.

Me: Here you go Lincoln.

I handed his letter to him.

Me: Gothic Mortician's Monthly.

I sensed that Lucy was behind me.

Lucy Loud: That's for me.

Me: Here you go Lucy.

Lucy Loud: Thank you.

Me: A Book on Advanced Criminal Psychology.

Laney: That's mine J.D.

Me: Cool Laney.

I handed it to her.

Laney: I'm learning all about the next course of criminal behavior.

Me: That's interesting. Mud Wrestling Monthly.

Lana: That's me.

I hand Lana the magazine.

Me: Beauty Pageant Enquirer.

Lola: That's me. It keeps me up to date on the latest beauty pageants.

Me: Cool Lola.

I hand her the magazine.

I pick up a package and my Geiger Counter was clicking.

Me: Uh oh. There's something radioactive in this one.

Lisa: That would be for me 2nd Elder Brother. I ordered some Uranium for my latest experiment.

Me: Oh. Be careful Lisa.

Lisa: Don't worry. I'm a scientist and I'm always careful.

I hand her the package.

Lisa: Thank you.

Me: And for Lily we have a new camera.

Lily: I took up a new hobby. I want to be a photographer.

Me: Cool!

Lori: That's literally a great hobby for you Lily.

Lincoln: It sure is. You have what it takes to be a great photographer.

Lily: Thanks guys.

I handed the Camera to Lily.

Me: Lets see what else. Water Bill, heating bill, gas bill, electric bill, grocery bill, car bill, mortgage, that's it. Oh, we got some fan letters too.

I saw that there were a bunch of letters tied together.

Me: Wow! And there's a lot of them.

I untied them and they rumbled and they exploded out and buried me in fan mail!

I popped out of the pile of letters.

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Whoa is right! Look at all of these letters.

Vince: One of the things about being famous is that you get a lot of fan mail.

Me: I know.

We sorted all the fan mail and we got a lot of it!

Me: Geez we got a ton of fan mail.

Laney: No kidding.

Me: Hey what's this?

I found a special invitation from Duel Academy.

Me: "Dear Team Loud Phoenix Storm,

You are invited to the annual Duel Academy Spirit Day Festival and Reunion today at 3:30 PM. There will be food, games and costumes.

Signed Chancellor Shepherd."

Cool!

Nico: That's gonna be fun.

Me: I was told about what the Spirit Festival at Duel Academy is like. It's a special cosplay duel tournament.

Lori: That's literally so cool!

Nico: Sounds like it.

Jaden: I remember that. I dressed up as a mixed Duel Monster. I had the hat of Saggi the Dark Clown, the body suit of Breaker the Magical Warrior, the shoulder pads of Celtic Guardian, and the shield of Gearfried the Iron Knight.

Me: That's an interesting combination.

Jaden: Well I couldn't decide what to dress as.

Me: Oh. That would make a great Duel Monster Card idea though.

Chazz: I dressed up as XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Alexis: Me, Jasmine and Mindy dressed up as the Harpie Lady Sisters.

Bastion: I was dressed up as Amazoness Tiger.

Me: You guys dressed up as the most awesome monsters ever. Some of them.

Jaden: Think you can go as a Duel Monster J.D.?

Me: Let me see here.

I stood away and spun around and I turned into Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!

Me: What do you think? I'm Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster.

Jaden: Sweet! Get your game on J.D.!

Me: I found out that Dreadmaster is modeled after the legendary Man In The Iron Mask.

Nico: Really?

Me: Yep. Famous story about King Louis XIV back in the late 17th Century. Check this out.

I spun around and turned into Gilford the Lightning!

Me: I'm now Gilford the Lightning!

Alexis: Wow! That is really accurate!

Bastion: Very impressive! You look just like the real thing.

Me: I do don't I?

I reverted back.

Me: So shall we head over to Duel Academy?

Everyone cheered.

We were off to Duel Academy.

* * *

We arrived at Duel Academy.

Jaden: Here we are, at Duel Academy!

We saw that it was just like it was when we were here the last time.

Me: Wow. It's still the same as it was when we first came here.

Shockwave: It's amazing that Seto Kaiba founded a school to teach others about Duel Monsters.

Nico: It sure is.

Me: Yep. I don't duel, I just collect the cards.

Jaden: My first years here were amazing though.

Chazz: You know, back in Jaden's first year, I used to be a mean bully to the Duel Academy Students.

Leo Corbett: And now?

Chazz: Now, I like to think of myself as a lovable sarcastic jerk with a heart of gold.

Me: But you are quite a motivational speaker Chazz.

Chazz: That's true.

Me: My friend Charlie Nottingham warned me about the corruption going on here with Dr. Crowler. He was causing a lot of trouble here.

Qin: Who was Dr. Crowler?

Me: His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler and he was one of the teachers here at Duel Academy. He hated Jaden's guts because he lost to him in his welcome duel. He wanted to make Jaden look so bad and ruin his life and get him expelled. Fucking sore Loser. So Charlie and me blew the whistle on him and got him fired and arrested for his corruption.

Laney: I heard about that. Good riddance.

G1 Blades: Who exactly took over Dr. Crowler's position when he gott arrested?

Me: Yugi's friend Mai Valentine is now a teacher here.

Alexis: Wow! That's awesome that she's here!

Me: Yep. I figured that she would be perfect for the job.

We toured all of Duel Academy and there were all kinds of fun things to do and more.

Nico: How are you liking the place, Ratbat?

Ratbat: It's amazing boss! There's so much to do here and all kinds of activities.

We saw a lot of places in Duel Academy and we attended the Spirit Day Festival.

Me: Wow! So this is the Spirit Day Festival.

Alexis: Yep. It's where we appreciate the spirits of Duel Monsters by dressing up like them and dueling them.

Me: That's so cool!

We saw a lot of people dressed up like Duel Monsters and there were many kinds.

Me: Wow! Look at everyone. I know. Lets summon some real Duel Monsters to liven the place up.

Jaden: That's a great idea J.D.!

Me: Lets only summon Fairy Monsters and some of our favorite monsters.

Chazz: Lets do it!

Me: Okay!

I pulled out my deck of cards.

Me: I summon Night Wing Sorceress, Magician's Valkyria, Wingweaver, Aqua Spirit, Fairy's Gift, Victoria, Tethys, Goddess of Light, and Fire Princess!

I summoned said monsters.

Night Wing Sorceress: Thanks for calling us for Spirit Day.

Me: Anytime.

Wingweaver: It's gonna be interesting to see everyone here.

Aqua Spirit: I agree.

Victoria: Same here.

Varie: Time to bring out the fun. I summon Red Archery Girl, Blizzed - Defender of the Ice Barrier, Enchanted Mermaid, Ice Water, Ill Witch and Cure Mermaid!

Varie summoned said monsters.

Red Archery Girl: Spirit Day, my favorite day.

Enchanted Mermaid: Mine too.

Ill Witch: This is gonna be fun.

Ice Water: It sure will be.

We all summoned a bunch of monsters and joined in the fun.

Me: This is gonna be awesome!

?: Let me join in!

We turned and we saw Dark Magician Girl!

Me: Wow! Dark Magician Girl!

Lana: Wow! She is beautiful!

Laney: She sure is!

Celica: I never knew she was beautiful.

Nico: Wow.

We were having fun and more. Later we went back to the estate.

* * *

We were watching a movie for movie night. We were watching 2011's Season Of The Witch.

In Villach in the 13th century, three women are accused of witchcraft by a priest. One claims to be a witch through persuasion from the church, one claims she made a copper polish and not a potion, one a hag with a blind eye doesn't deny it and curses the priest. He orders them hanged and drowned. That done, he urges the guards to pull them back up for a ritual to make sure the so-called witches never come back to life. The guards refuse, claiming they are dead enough. The priest returns late at night to perform the ritual. The third corpse, the one of the woman who claims she made a copper polish, takes on a demonic appearance and kills the priest.

In the 14th century, German Teutonic Knights Sir Behmen von Bleibruck (Cage) and Sir Felson (Perlman) are engaged on a crusade, taking part in battles throughout the 1330s (1332 Gulf of Edremit, 1334 Siege of Tripoli, 1337 Imbros and 1339 Artah) and eventually in the Smyrniote crusades. After witnessing the massacre of civilians during the 1344 capture of Smyrna, the two knights desert the Order and the crusade and return to Austria.

While traveling through Styria, Behmen and Felson encounter the grotesque sight of people infected with the Black Death and discover that the Holy Roman Empire has been swept by the plague. They enter an unnamed town, trying to conceal their identity as deserters but are revealed as knights by the crest on Behmen's sword. They are arrested and taken to Cardinal D'Ambroise (Christopher Lee), who is infected with the plague. The Cardinal asks the knights to escort an alleged witch suspected of causing the plague to a remote monastery, where an elite group of monks reside. These monks can determine if the girl is truly a witch and if she is found guilty, know a sacred ritual to cancel her powers and stop the plague that is devastating Europe. The two knights agree under the condition she be given a fair trial and that the charges of desertion against them be dropped. The Cardinal agrees and they set out accompanied by a priest, Debelzaq; a young altar boy, Kay von Wollenbarth, who wants to become a knight like his deceased father; a knight, Sir Johann Eckhardt, whose family was killed by the plague and the well-traveled swindler Hagamar, who will serve as their guide to the monastery in return for a pardon. The witch, a young girl later identified as Anna from Marburg, shows hatred towards Debelzaq and forms a bond with Behmen.

Shortly after setting off, the group camp for the night and Johann decides to take first watch. When Debelzaq comes to relieve him of the watch, Johann says how much she reminds him of his dead daughter, then goes on to speak of the politics of her trial and how the Church cannot have her not be guilty. Johann decides to give up the mission and goes to convince the others to do the same, leaving Anna alone with Debelzaq. Anna becomes hysterical at the prospect of being left alone with Debelzaq. She attacks him and grabs his key to the cage, then escapes, fleeing toward a nearby village. The search for her leads the group to a mass grave, where Johann has visions of his dead daughter. Chasing the visions, he impales himself on Kay's sword and dies. When they recapture her, the tearful Anna explains that she only ran away for fear of Debelzaq but the group gradually becomes less trusting of her. They cross a rickety rope bridge, where Anna saves Kay from falling to his death by grabbing him with one hand, showing unnatural strength. The group enters the dark forest called Wormwood, where Hagamar attempts to kill Anna so that the group can go home, only to be stopped by the others. Anna appears to summon monstrous wolves, which chase the group and kill Hagamar. An enraged Behmen tries to kill Anna but is stopped by Debelzaq and Felson, who point out that the monastery is in sight.

At the monastery, the men find that all the monks have been killed by the plague but locate the Key of Solomon, an ancient book filled with holy rituals used to defeat evil. The men confront Anna and Debelzaq begins to perform a ritual used on witches. As Anna begins precisely recounting Behmen's past actions during the Crusades, Debelzaq realizes that she is not a witch, rather she has been possessed by a demon - he begins frantically performing an exorcism. The demon that is possessing Anna reveals himself and melts the metal of the cage. He fights off the knights effortlessly but when Debelzaq throws a vial of holy water on him, the demon flies out of sight. As the men search for the demon, they realize he is not trying to escape but to destroy the book so that nothing can stop his powers. They find a room where the monks were writing copies of the book, where the demon, revealing himself to be Ba'al, destroys the copies and possesses the dead monks' bodies to use as weapons. The three men fight the possessed monks while Debelzaq continues the exorcism ritual. During the fight, Baal/Anna breaks Debelzaq's neck, then kills Felson. Kay gathers the book and continues the ritual, while Behmen continues fighting Ba'al/Anna. Behmen is mortally wounded during the fight but Kay is able to finish the ritual and Ba'al is expelled from Anna's body, freeing her and sending Ba'al back to Hell. After Ba'al's defeat, Behmen asks Kay to keep Anna safe before dying. Their fallen friends have been buried and Anna asks Kay to tell her about the men who saved her, so they depart from the monastery with the book.

When the movie was done we cheered wildly.

Me: That was so cool!

Nico: That was wicked that the demon did all that.

Lori: But it was literally awful that all that happened so long ago.

Me: The Bubonic Plague killed over 475 million people back in the 14th century. That's why it's called one of the most devastating Pandemics in the history of the world.

Lana: That's horrible! But what was going on in those fights?

Me: Those fights were part of the longest and most devastating wars in all of history: The Crusades.

Jessie K.: That's right. From 718 A.D. to 1492 A.D. it lasted. It was a war of Religion.

Jessie told us all about the Crusades.

* * *

The crusades were a series of religious wars sanctioned by the Latin Church in the medieval period. The best-known crusades are the campaigns in the eastern Mediterranean aimed at recovering the Holy Land from Muslim rule. The term crusade is now also applied to other church-sanctioned and even non-religious campaigns. These were fought for a variety of reasons including the suppression of paganism and heresy, the resolution of conflict among rival Roman Catholic groups, or for political and territorial advantage. At the time of the early crusades the word did not exist, and it only later became the leading descriptive term in English.

Pope Urban II preached for the First Crusade in 1095, at the Council of Clermont. He encouraged military support for Emperor Alexios I who needed reinforcements for the Byzantine Empire's conflict with westward migrating Turks colonising Anatolia. Urban aimed to guarantee pilgrim access to the eastern Mediterranean holy sites under Muslim control. The crusade established four crusader states in the eastern Mediterranean: the County of Edessa, the Principality of Antioch, the Kingdom of Jerusalem and the County of Tripoli. The enthusiastic response to Urban's preaching across all social strata in western Europe established a precedent for further crusades. Volunteers became crusaders by taking a public vow and receiving plenary indulgences from the Church. Some were hoping for a mass ascension into heaven at Jerusalem or God's forgiveness for their sins. Others participated to satisfy feudal obligations, obtain glory and honour, or to seek economic and political gain.

Conventionally an arbitrary system devised by the historian Charles Mills in 1820 is used to number nine distinct campaigns as Crusades. The Second Crusade achieved little beyond the capture of Lisbon. The Third Crusade failed to recapture Jerusalem. The Fourth diverted to sack Constantinople. The Fifth was defeated in Egypt. The Sixth regained Jerusalem by negotiation. The Seventh also ended in defeat in Egypt and the Eighth failed in Tunis. The Ninth is sometimes considered part of the Eighth and is of minor importance, only notable for the presence of Prince Edward, the future king of England. The last of the Eastern Crusader cities fell in 1291 and there were no more crusades to recover the Holy Land. Territorial gains lasted longer in northern and western Europe. Crusades brought all the north-east Baltic and the neighbouring Slavic tribes, known as Wends, under Catholic control in the late 12th century. The French monarchy used the Albigensian Crusade to extend the kingdom to the Mediterranean Sea. The rise of the Ottoman Empire in the late 14th century prompted a Catholic response which led to further defeats at Nicopolis and Varna. In the 15th century the pivotal events in Christian–Islamic relations were marked by two events: the Fall of Constantinople to the Ottomans, and a conclusive victory for the Spanish over the Moors in the conquest of Granada. The idea of crusading continued, not least in the form of the Knights Hospitaller, until the end of the 18th century.

Modern historians hold widely varying opinions of the crusaders. To some, their conduct was incongruous with the stated aims and the implied moral authority of the papacy. Muslims were killed in large numbers on many occasions, as were Christians of other denominations. The crusades had a profound impact on western civilisation. The republics of Genoa and Venice flourished, establishing communes in the Crusader States and expanding trade with eastern markets. Venice gained a maritime Empire. The collective identity of the Latin Church was consolidated under papal leadership by the ideological developments of Crusading and these reinforced the connection between western Christendom, feudalism and militarism. Accounts of crusading heroism, chivalry and piety influenced Medieval romance, philosophy and literature.

* * *

Everyone was floored!

Lincoln: That's awful!

Me: Yeah. For 774 years, the Christians and Muslims went at each other and killed a lot of people. People all over Europe and the Middle East tore each other apart in a vicious bloodbath.

Lori: That was literally a dark time back then.

Me: It was over 1,300 years ago that the Crusades started. Now the Crusades are starting all over again because of what happened on September 11th, 2001. Essentially we've entered the Crusades all over again.

Lisa: That is an accurate way to describe it 2nd Elder Brother.

Me: Thanks. But that girl was possessed by that demon and she ended up as the main cause of the Black Death.

Leanbow: An innocent being being possessed by a dark force. I know that feeling all too well.

Lucy Loud: Me too.

Me: Demonic Possession is an awful thing. Demons have been known to escape from Hell and cause people to do crazy things against their wills. It's absolutely insane that the Devil has that many minions.

Nico: No kidding.

Brittney walked in.

Brittney: Hey guys. Sorry I missed the movie. I was over in Iceland investigating the appearances of volcano demons that were terrorizing Reykjavik.

Me: That's all right Brittney. Lets head into the simulator for this.

We went to the Simulator.

* * *

We were getting ready. We made sure to bring enough holy water and we went into the Simulator and it activated and we found ourselves at the monastery in Austria. It was a beautiful and old monastery.

Me: Wow! Severac Monastery, 1344 A.D.

Nico: It sure was beautiful here.

Lincoln: We're now 675 years into the past.

Me: Long time huh?

Then we saw the birds leave in fear and then a nasty storm was brewing!

Me: Whoa! Look at that!

Brittney: I sense a nasty demonic force!

Me: Lets go!

We ran fast and went to the monastery and we saw Behmen, Felson, Kay and Debelzaq on the ground and a cage was on fire and its bars were melted.

Debelzaq: We're gonna need more Holy Water.

We arrived.

Me: Are you all okay?

Behmen: Yeah we are.

Me: We came to help you guys. First we should introduce and explain ourselves.

We did so.

Behmen: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Felson: Same here. So you're all from the future huh?

Me: 675 years into the future.

We went into the monastery.

Behmen told us what was happening.

Me: Demons are terrifying monsters.

Felson: Yeah they are.

Nico: How did this girl end up getting possessed by one?

Kay: No idea Nico. Demons are dangerous.

Me: Not only that but they have powers that are dangerous.

Felson: The demon could've escaped at anytime. Why did it wait until we reached Severac?

Kay: Perhaps escape wasn't it's purpose.

Me: Demons have their own evil agenda like the Devil does.

Behmen: It wants to be here. Debelzaq, you said Eckhart tried to free her. And he killed him and Hagamar too. He stood in its way.

Lori: Demons are literally very dangerous.

Lucy Loud: They will not stop until they destroy those that are around them.

Behmen: The Demon wanted to come here from the very beginning.

Debelzaq: My God.

Lincoln: But the question is why?

Debelzaq: He's right. Everything it's done has lead us here.

We heard the demon roar and it was terrifying.

Me: We're getting close.

Brittney: This demon is dangerous. I can sense how powerful it is.

Haiku: We have to be ready for anything it may throw at us.

Maggie: Haiku is right. We have to be ready for anything.

We went into another room and we saw a bunch of monks dead on their desks.

Me: Shit.

Laney: Happened to these guys?

Kay: Over here.

We saw that the monks had grotesque skin lesions and more.

Me: It's the Black Plague. It killed them.

Lana saw a rope tied to the desk and to the monk.

Lana: This monk tied himself to his desk for some reason.

Behmen: Why would a dying monk do this to himself? Why would he tie himself to a desk?

Me: No idea Behmen.

Linka: But whatever the reason is it can't be good.

Debelzaq: It's a passage from the Book of Solomon.

I picked up the pages the monk had on the desk and read them.

Me: Wow. Very interesting.

We followed Kay and we saw tools and weapons.

Me: Sacrificial tools. Christian Monks don't use tools like these in the 21st century.

Kay: That's unusual.

The storm outside was getting worse and the demon was summoning his legions of demons for some reason.

Kay: There are more over here.

We saw more dead monks and more pages from the Book of Solomon. I picked them up and gathered them all and read them.

We found more dead monks and more pages. I gathered them all.

Me: I wonder what these monks were doing with the pages.

Debelzaq: They were copying it. To spread the wisdom of Solomon to all the corners of the Earth that the pious might be armed.

Me: I wonder how come.

Behmen: It wants the book. That's why the demon deceived us into believing the girl was a witch. It knew that a witch would be brought to those who possess the book of Solomon.

Luna: So the demon wants to destroy it!

Lori: Why does he want to do that?

Me: The Book of Solomon is said to contain powerful rituals and incantations that are infused with the power of God. That why God doesn't like Solomon. Solomon wrote his power down in a book. He was playing with powerful forces that man should never know.

Debelzaq: That's right. But you've all seen what this plague has done.

Me: Yeah. It killed 475 million people. Making it one of the most devastating biological disasters of all time. 675 years later, it is still remembered as one of the darkest events of our history.

Debelzaq: That's awful. But if the book were to fall into the demon's hands, we would face an endless darkness. It's our last defense.

Me: Then we have to make sure that it doesn't fall into his hands.

Demon: **I should thank all of you.**

We went into the library. We saw the demon on the ceiling. It was a terrifying creature.

Demon: **You sacrificed so much to deliver me here. And now you've brought me the book.**

Brittney: I know that voice. You're Ba'al, The Storm Demon!

Ba'al: **Very good Brittney. I'm flattered that you know me.**

Me: I heard a lot about you Ba'al. You're a weather demon that causes mayhem and chaos through the weather!

Ba'al: **That's right.**

Me: You will pay for causing centuries of pain and suffering!

Behmen: Debelzaq.

Debelzaq: (Reads Latin Exorcism Incantation)

Ba'al: (Grunts) **SILENCE!**

Ba'al made all bookshelves fell.

Kay: WATCH OUT!

Laney: HEADS UP!

We dodged them.

Brittney: Dad, I'll face Ba'al. Debelzaq, you keep reading the ritual and weaken him while I fight him.

Debelzaq: Okay. (Continues Reading in Latin)

Udonna: Stop what you're doing right now!

Ba'al: (laughs) **Oh, it's not what I'm doing.** (the possessed monks appear) **It's what I've already done!**

Me: Whoa!

We fought the monks with our swords and weapons and powers and we were blasting, burning and slashing the monks.

Lana: Weren't these monks dead!?

Me: It's Ba'al's legions of demons! He's turned the monks into his weapons to try and kill us!

We blasted them and Behmen slashed off one of the monks heads and a spirit left the monk.

Behmen: The Head! Cut off the head!

Me: Right!

We were slashing a bunch of monks and burning them and blowing them apart and more. They kept on coming.

Felson: They're like cockroaches.

Me: Tell me about it.

We slashed more of them.

Brittney punched Ba'al in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest.

Brittney: Let that girl go you monster!

Ba'al: **Never! I will have that book!**

Brittney: You will never get it! Why the hell do you want the Book of Solomon so badly?

Ba'al: **You have no idea how that accursed book has tormented me over the centuries. I destroyed the others. This is the last one.**

Brittney: You won't get it! We'll make sure of it!

Brittney fired a powerful blast of black lightning and it hit Ba'al and electrocuted him.

Ba'al fired a powerful blast of lightning and Brittney fired a powerful blast of black lightning and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion blew the whole monastery completely into rubble. I had everyone protected in a force field.

Me: That was a close one.

Behmen: That was clever though.

Me: We got the monks taken care of. Now we have to finish the ritual and weaken the demon with our power!

We went at the demon and I punched it in the face.

Nico punched the demon in the stomach and kicked him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Nick Russel: It's like Octomus all over again!

Lana: It sure is!

Ba'al fired a powerful blast of wind and Lori fired a powerful blast of wind and the blasts collided and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Vida: (to Ba'al) You're not the only one who can use wind!

Vida fired a powerful blast of Pink Sprite Wind at Ba'al and blew him around.

Me: Lets blow this demon back to Hell with some teamwork!

Shockwave: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his electromagnetic spectrum rays 100-fold.

Ratbat: Time for some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enabled him to fire electron laser blasters and it enhanced them 100-fold and 4 more laser blasters popped out.

Shockwave and Ratbat: GAMMA-RAY LASER FIRESTORM!

Ratbat fired a bunch of laser blasts and Shockwave fired a powerful gamma ray blast and they hit Ba'al and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Leo Corbett: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Quasar Saber's fire powers 100 fold.

Leo Corbett: And for good measure, LIGHTS OF ORION, ACTIVATE!

He glowed and got an awesome armband, belt buckle, arm claw and his Quasar Saber got a cross guard.

G1 Blades: Lets hit him Leo! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his smart missile launchers 100-fold.

Leo Corbett and G1 Blades: FIRE GALAXY MISSILE BURST!

Leo slashed Ba'al with a powerful fire slash and Blades fired a powerful barrage of missiles and they hit Ba'al and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Gwen T.: This demon has plagued our planet for far too long!

Ahsoka: Agreed Gwen. Lets get him!

Gwen formed a sword of mana energy and Ahsoka had her lightsabers ready.

Gwen T. and Ahsoka: FORCE MANA ENERGY SLASH!

They slashed Ba'al all over with incredible power and force.

Me: Lets finish him and free Anna!

Brittney: Right dad! BLACK HELLFIRE FIRESTORM!

Brittney fired a massive blast of black fire at Ba'al and it burned him all over.

Vida: Blow on this! FAIRY WIND TORNADO STORM!

Vida fired a massive blast of wind and blew Ba'al in a number of tornadoes!

Behmen: You will go back to hell and free the girl! CRUSADE SLASH BURST!

Behmen slashed Ba'al and slashed his wings off!

Debelzaq finished the ritual!

Debelzaq: (Finishes in Latin) AMEN!

Ba'al then ignited and was burning!

Behman: Time for you to exit this body!

Ba'al then ejected the girl from him and he turned into a ball of fire and went into the air and the storm he made was gone.

Anna was naked and Maria went over to her. Maria put a blanket on her.

Maria: (to Anna) You ok?

Anna got up.

Anna: What happened? (Groans) My head.

Maria: You were possessed by a demon.

We explained everything about it.

Anna: I don't remember anything. But I owe you all my life.

Me: Think nothing of it Anna.

Laney: But thank goodness you're all right.

Nico: What that demon did to you and several hundred million people over the course of this time was unforgivable.

Me: Millions of people died because of it. But it's not your fault Anna. That demon made you do all this against your will.

Nico: And it has failed this whole world.

Me: Yep.

Behmen: (To the viewers) These guys are a force here and in the future.

Later we were standing before them.

Behmen: J.D. thank you all so much for helping us.

Me: No problem Behmen.

Felson: You guys are a powerful force to be reckoned with. Not even the demons of hell can be a match for you.

Me: Well we don't know about that. But thanks Felson. I have a feeling that the impact we've had here will be echoing throughout all of time for many generations to come.

Anna: It will. I owe you all my life. Thank you all.

Me: Think nothing of it Anna.

Kay: You guys are true knights and you helped us in our time of need.

Lori: Thanks Kay.

Debelzaq: God be with you all.

Me: He always is with us.

We shook hands and we went back home. We had an awesome adventure in the 14th century and we learned so much. Nico caught a Necrozma and a Magearna when we went to the park to relax. Brittney put the Book of Solomon in her room and we put the pages of the Book of Solomon in Jessie's room so she can make more copies of the book.

On another planet located at the very distant edge of the Solar System, a bunch of figures were getting ready.

Figure 1: (Alien Voice) **Our friends on Earth need us more than ever! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

A blinding flash of light appeared and the screen went black.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and part 8 of the 13 days of Horror complete.

Season Of The Witch from 2011 was awesome! Nicholas Cage and Ron Perlman did an amazing job in that movie. The Crusades were a dark time in all of history. 1,000 years ago, it was a terrible war of religion. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Next for part 9 is The Addams Family and we're gonna face Tally and that evil loan shark. Swords VS Guns. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	859. Return of The Addams Family

We were at Peach Creek in Atlanta, Georgia. We were at Peach Creek Junior High School. Home of the Peach Creek Cobblers.

Eddy: Here we are at Peach Creek Junior High!

Me: Wow. So this is your old school you went to.

Eddy: Yep. It was not a bad place.

Luan: Your school looks awesome Eddy. It sure looks Peachy. (Laughs) Get it?

We laughed.

Laney: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Me: That was a good one. And the Peach Creek Cobblers are their team name.

Edd: Yeah they are.

James: Cacnea, don't get lost, ok?

Cacnea agreed.

Eddy: But look at this.

We went to another hallway and we saw that the trophy case for the Peach Creek Cobblers Teams in sports was totally empty. It was filled with nothing but cobwebs and dust and spiders.

Me: It's totally empty.

Laney: Not one trophy for your team?

Eddy: Yeah the Lemon Brook Lumpers always beat us at everything. They hate us with a merciless vengeance and they beat us at everything.

Nico: Boy that sucks!

Me: No kidding. I think those Lemon Brook Lumpheads are cheating numbskulls.

Lori: That is literally too awful.

Me: Eddy, you guys tried out for the football team right?

Eddy: Yeah we did, but we lost big time.

Me: Boy that stinks.

Lynn: I may be a sports star, but I would not want players from the Lemon Brook Lumpers to be on our school teams.

Me: You got that right. Those guys are terrible.

Luan: I heard you guys got mercilessly thrashed by all of them.

Edd: We certainly did Luan. It was awful.

Me: Well I know sports aren't your forte Double D, but now that you have your Iron Boy suit, you can easily win.

Edd: That's true J.D.

Linka: Yeah.

Kevin: But it's great being part of the football team.

Nazz: It sure is.

Me: Nazz, you were on the cheerleading squad right?

Nazz: I sure was J.D. Now I'm on the cheerleading squad for the Gotham Royal York Roosters.

Me: Sweet! Marie, you hated school right?

Marie K.L.: Ugh! I hated school! I wanted nothing more than to cause trouble because of my stupid former sisters.

Me: Boy they left a mean streak on you huh?

Marie K.L.: They sure did. And they are the reason why I was taking part in the True Vengeance Express.

Syd: That was awful.

Qin: What's the Vengeance Express?

Nico: That was a terrible event Qin.

Me: Here's a newspaper of what happened back then.

I handed Qin a newspaper of what happened 5 years ago back in 2014 and Qin read it. What she saw was terrifying.

Qin: (Gasp) That's awful! I can't believe that you and your sisters would do all that and cause so much destruction to the whole city of Atlanta!

Marie K.L.: Yeah. Blame my sisters for that too.

Kevin: The Vengeance Express is a term J.D. invented where we went after the Ed's in a hunt for their blood. We wanted to kill them and mount their heads on pikes for revenge.

Qin: That's terrible! What did they do?

Me: Ed has a sleepwalking problem and he accidentally took the Kanker's Ship-In-A-Bottle the 2nd time. The Ed's had to run after the Kanker's completely destroyed the whole neighborhood. But in doing so, the Kanker's completely destroyed all of Atlanta. Thousands died, many injured and billions of dollars, maybe trillions of dollars in damages. The whole city looked like it was hit by a nuclear bomb.

Qin: That's terrible! I can't believe all that happened.

Ed: It's because of my sleepwalking that caused the city to be destroyed.

Me: It's not your fault Ed. Sleepwalking causes a lot of people to do crazy things against their will in their sleep. You had no idea that all that would happen.

Lincoln: That's right Ed.

Leni: It's all right Ed.

Ed: Aw. Thanks guys.

We then were walking around the school and showing the classrooms and some of the teachers were happy to see the Ed's and their former classmates.

In the cafeteria, we saw the good food.

Me: Boy the food looks good.

Nico: It sure does.

We had a little snack with some of the food and we were in luck. Today was Whopper Weiner Wednesday and it had lots of big hot dogs and really good fries. They also had all kinds of fruit, vegetables, meats and desserts. But they also had a big pot full of Butterscotch Pudding. Mary got some desserts, Jared got the fruits and vegetables, Nicole and Rolf got the meats and Laney got a bunch of hot dogs.

Nico: Boy these are big hot dogs.

Me: They sure are.

We ate them.

Nico: Wow! These are great hot dogs.

Me: They are delicious. Ketchup Kevin?

Kevin: After you amigo.

He took the ketchup bottle and squirted it on mine in the shape of Kev.

Me: Nice!

?: (Alien Voice) **Excuse me, are you all Team Loud Phoenix Storm?**

We turned and we saw the Aquitar Power Rangers!

Me: No way! The Aquitar Power Rangers.

Nico: It's truly an honor.

Cornelia: (to the Alien Rangers) It's really nice to meet you guys.

Aurico: **You too Cornelia. I'm Aurico, the Red ranger.**

Delphine: **I'm Delphine, the White Ranger.**

Cestro: **I'm Cestro, the Blue Ranger.**

Tideus: **I'm Tideus, the Yellow Ranger.**

Corcus: **And I'm Corcus, the Black Ranger.**

Me: It's truly a pleasure. We welcome you all to Earth.

Tommy Oliver: It's great to see you all again.

Kimberly: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Aisha: We missed you guys.

Billy: Same here.

?: And the Power Rangers know me.

We saw a blue robot man appear. It was Ninjor!

Me: Wow! Ninjor!

Ninjor: It's an honor to meet you J.D. Knudson. And you too Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Hot Spot: (to Ninjor) It's nice to meet you, Ninjor.

Ninjor: Same to you Hot Spot.

Shanan: Planet Aquitar is half a light-year away from here. I guess Zordon called the Aquitar Rangers to help you guys.

Adam: That's right Shanan.

Rocky: We were turned into kids when Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd used a spell that sent Earth back in time and we had to find a way to reverse it.

Me: I remember seeing that. That was intense. Master Vile destroyed the whole command center at the end.

Tommy: Yeah. We thought that was the end of the Power Rangers.

Me: There will never be an end to the Power Rangers, Tommy. Once a ranger, always a ranger. In heart and spirit.

Nico: That's right. We've watched all of the Power Rangers from over the course of 26 years and it's so awesome!

Laney: Yep.

Delphine: **That's interesting.**

Aurico: **Might we trouble for some water please?**

Maria: I got you covered.

Maria fired a blast of water and got them wet and rehydrated.

Delphine: **Ahh. That's better.**

Me: Like fish out of water, they need to stay wet and hydrated.

Nico: I know.

Aurico: **Thank you.**

Maria: No problem.

Me: So you've decide to live here on Earth?

Aurico: **Yes we have.**

Me: I'm glad you've decided to give Earth a chance.

Onslaught: Now that you guys are with us, you can always go to one of us with water powers whenever you need to hydrate.

Delphine: **Thank you all.**

We made a brand new water base for the Aquitar Rangers in Lake Huron and we were given special devices that would call the Aquitar Rangers whenever needed.

* * *

At the estate, Wednesday Addams was looking through a photo album we recovered from her house that was blown up in an accidental explosion caused by Uncle Fester.

Qin: What are all those photos Wednesday?

Wednesday: These are all the times I've had with my family.

Me: Wednesday lost her whole family 2 years ago when her Uncle Fester accidentally blew up the house.

Qin: Oh no! Wednesday, I'm so sorry.

Wednesday: Thank you Qin.

Me: Maybe we can bring them back. Everyone, lets head to the Simulator to bring back the Addams Family. Everyone may find the Addams Family to be spooky, but we don't!

Nico: Lets do it!

We went to the simulator.

* * *

We were in the Simulator and we were ready for a chance to bring the whole Addams Family back together.

Nico: No one should ever be without their family. Accidental or otherwise.

Me: I agree. But I have a strong feeling that it was because of those landlords that the Addams Family died.

Laney: We'll find out when we face them.

Me: Lets do it.

The Simulator activated and we found ourselves near a hotel on the other side of the city.

Me: Feels like we didn't go anywhere.

Nico: It sure feels like it.

Pugsley: We're Addams's!

Wednesday: I never thought I would hear that voice again!

Me: That's Pugsley.

We went to a hotel room and the door opened and Morticia Addams answered.

Wednesday: Mom!

Wednesday hugged her for the first time in two years.

Morticia: I never thought I would be hugged like this.

Me: Morticia Addams. It's an honor to meet you. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Morticia: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We have a lot to tell you.

We went in and told the Addams Family minus Fester everything that went down.

Gomez: So we've been killed in the future?

Me: I'm afraid so Gomez and it left Wednesday an orphan. It devastated her.

Morticia Addams: What exactly happens to us in the future?

Horsea: An explosion kills you off.

William: Did you have to be so blunt, Horsea?

Me: Uncle Fester made a new explosive that blew the whole mansion to flaming rubble, leaving Wednesday as the only survivor.

Lori: So we came here through time to help deal with your landlords and that fake doctor working with Fester.

Pugsley: Wait. Dr. Pinder-Schloss is a fake doctor?

Me: She is a fraud Pugsley. Her real name is Mrs. Abigail Craven. She's a ruthless loanshark that Tully owes a huge amount of money to. She and Tully are after the whole Addams Family Fortune.

Gomez: That monster!

Me: Gomez, let us handle this. We can make sure that they pay for it.

Wednesday: That's right father. My friends on Team Loud Phoenix Storm have taken down a lot of powerful bad guys over the course of three years and they are the strongest force anywhere.

Me: We don't like to brag but yes. Also Gomez, that "Fake Fester" as you called him is really your brother Fester. He has amnesia and Mrs. Craven found him and twisted him. Poisoning his mind with lies.

Gomez: He is?

Me: Yes. We can help you guys get your house and everything you lost today and in the future back together.

Grandmama: How can you do that?

Maria: Don't worry. As soon as your landlord's... dealt with, we'll bring you to the future so Wednesday can have her family back.

Me: We are also the most powerful force in the entire universe and we can do anything.

Wednesday: It's true everyone. Team Loud Phoenix Storm will take care of everything.

Me: Now here's what we do.

I went over the plan and I told them that I was gonna face Tully in a sword fight and kill Mrs. Craven with my gun. Mrs. Craven is actually wanted by the FBI and she was one of the top 10 most wanted fugitives. But they don't know where she is. But they declared her to be extremely dangerous and they had orders to shoot her on sight.

We went to the Addams Family estate and we saw a sign that said "Addams Family, Keep Out." And another sign that said "No Trespassing."

Me: The Addams Family estate.

Gomez: Our old home.

But then we got an unexpected surprise when we saw 3 familiar ghosts flying around.

Pugsley Addams: What are those things?!

Double D (activating his Iron Boy suit): Heartless of deceased enemies.

Me: It's the Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry Technicolor Phantoms. Old enemies that we know. Okay. Change of plans. I'm going to face Tully and Mrs. Craven alone, you all can face the Technicolor Phantoms.

Nico: Right. Be careful J.D.

Me: Will do.

We flew over the gate and everyone went to face the Technicolor Phantoms and I went around the back and flew to the back of the house and I was outside of Gomez's study.

Nico and the others went to face the Technicolor Phantoms.

The Technicolor Phantom Heartless came at them and Nico kicked them in their faces and Lori fired a massive blast of wind and blew them around in a powerful tornado. Leni lifted a huge rock and crushed the Chocolate Phantom Heartless and splattered it all over the place as chocolate ice cream.

Eddy: (sees the remains of the Heartless) Well, can't let good ice cream go to waste.

After the heart of the Chocolate Phantom Heartless disappeared, it was purified and he ate all the ice cream.

Nico used Naturon Shenron's Aftershock blast and blew the Vanilla Phantom Heartless apart and splattered Vanilla Ice Cream all over May and himself. The heart disappeared and they licked themselves clean.

Nico: You taste delicious May.

May: So do you Nico.

They laughed.

Lincoln: Now it's time for you Strawberry Phantom Heartless.

Lincoln punched it in the face and fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted it.

Lana fired a massive blast of ice lightning and froze is and Lola fired a massive blast of fire and burned it.

Nico: Lets show this freak some teamwork!

Onslaught: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his missile and it enhanced its explosive power 100-fold.

James: Lets show this monster no mercy Cacnea! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into James's right arm device and it enhanced his Cacnea's abilities 100 fold.

James: Cacnea, use Energy Ball!

Onslaught and James: SUPERBLAST MISSILEBOMB!

Cacnea fired a powerful energy ball and Onslaught fired a powerful missile and they both slammed into the Strawberry Phantom Heartless and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it shook much of the town with 30,000 tons of TNT.

Nico: WHOA! What power!

Luna: That was explosive power dudes!

Nico: Lets keep fighting!

Hot Spot: Time for you to melt! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his fireball cannon 100-fold.

Cornelia: It's time for some earth power! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Cornelia's right arm device and it enhanced her Earth Powers 100-fold.

G1 Hot Spot and Cornelia: VOLCANIC FIREBALL METEOR FLARE!

Cornelia threw a bunch of rocks and Hot Spot fired a barrage of fireballs and they turned the rocks into red hot globs of lava. They rained onto the Strawberry Phantom Heartless and burned him all over.

Superman: Lets burn him Thor!

Thor: We'll smite thee.

Superman fired his laser vision and Thor fired a massive blast of lightning from his hammer.

Superman and Thor: LASER LIGHTNING FIRESTORM!

The blasts combined and they hit the Strawberry Phantom Heartless.

Nico: Lets finish this clod for good!

Wednesday: I'll start! BLACK LEAF DEATH TORNADO!

Wednesday fired a massive vortex of black leaves and they cut the Strawberry Phantom Heartless all over.

Pugsley: My turn! CHEMICAL ACID BURN!

Pugsley fired a powerful blast of sulfuric acid and burned the phantom.

Lucy Loud: You reap what you sow. BLACK LIGHTNING FEAR STRIKE!

Lucy fired a powerful blast of black lightning and electrocuted the Strawberry Phantom Heartless.

Haiku: Time for you to melt. BLACK FIRE HELLFIRE SPEAR!

Haiku formed a massive black spear of black fire and it skewered the Strawberry Phantom Heartless and it exploded all over the place as strawberry ice cream. It's heart vanished and purified it. They ate it.

Nico: Lets go help J.D. out now.

Lincoln: Right.

They went to help me.

* * *

Mrs. Craven and Tally were thinking.

Mrs. Craven: Someone is here to stop us!

I then smashed through the window and landed on the floor.

Me: Surprise you fuckers!

I shot Mrs. Craven in the head with my 25 Caliber pistol and blew her head off. (Garry's gun)

Tully then appeared with a sword and I clashed my sword with his.

Me: Dirty Pool old man! Never again!

I slashed him and cut him across his stomach and disemboweled him.

Fester came. I fired a powerful blast of lightning and it hit him in the head and electrocuted him and it also restored his memories.

Me: Now you are a dead man.

I slashed Tully and cut his head off.

Everyone else came in.

Me: You guys missed a short fight.

Nico: Looks like you got everything under control.

Me: Yep. They didn't put up that much of a fight. Now we can bring the Addams Family back.

Nico: Mrs. Abigail Craven and Tully Alford, you both have failed this world.

I snapped my fingers and the Addams Family was now in our dimension next to our estate on the island we use for the awesome obstacle course. The fortune was put in the vault for safety.

Wednesday: Thank you for reuniting me with my family J.D.

Me: Anytime Wednesday.

Wednesday: (To the viewers) Never mess with our friends or families or you will regret it from Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You said it Wednesday.

Nico caught a Naganadel and a Stakataka when we got back.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and part 9 of the 13 Days of Horror Complete.

Another Addams Family Chapter in the books and I wanted to make it based on the 1991 movie. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. vinjedi1995 gave me the idea for the chapter. Thanks guys. Next for part 10 is Attack of The 50 Foot Woman. We're gonna have Ginormica be the 50 Foot Woman. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	860. The Giant Woman Cometh

In the special Jedi Temple training room, I was learning all about the powers and skills of the Jedi and training in more of the ways of the Force. The Jedi Temple Training Room was in every way like our training simulator back at the estate and it too had universe hopping capabilities. I was fighting simulations of the Droids, the Mandalorians and all the hostile enemies of the Jedi. I was deflecting the blasts of the droids back to them and blowing them apart. I was also slashing a bunch of Droids and enemies and blasting them with Force Lightning. I was blowing them away with the Force and slashing them and deflecting their blasts.

Jedi Master Mace Windu was observing my moves.

Mace Windu: You're doing really well J.D.

Me: Thank you Master Windu.

Mace Windu: You have learned well in your past endeavors. Lets see how you fair against one of the Sith Lords.

Me: All right.

The training room activated and called forth the infamous DARTH MAUL!

* * *

Darth Maul, later known as Maul, is a major antagonist in the Star Wars franchise. He was a Sith warrior and the first apprentice of Emperor Palpatine prior to the Battle of Naboo and his abandonment by his former master. A Zabrak Nightbrother male from Dathomir, Maul later resurfaced during the Clone Wars and sought revenge against all who had wronged him turning to a life of crime and terrorism and plunged much of the galaxy into fear and chaos in the process. He is the archenemy of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Maul first appeared as the central antagonist of The Phantom Menace, the first film of the prequel trilogy. He was later a major antagonist in the 2008-2014 television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars, serving as the final antagonist of Season 4, and as one of the main antagonists of Season 5, and is set to return as the final antagonist of the upcoming 7th and final season. He also appeared as a major antagonist in the series Star Wars: Rebels, appearing as one of the main antagonists of the two-part Season 2 finale (alongside Darth Vader), and as the secondary antagonist of Season 3. He next appeared as the overarching antagonist of Solo: A Star Wars Story.

In The Phantom Menace and Solo: A Star Wars Story, he was portrayed by Ray Park, who also played Toad and Snake Eyes, but his voice was provided by Peter Serafinowicz. In his TV appearances and Solo: A Star Wars Story, he was voiced by Sam Witwer, who also played Galen Marek/Starkiller in the Force Unleashed, and the Son in Clone Wars.

* * *

Me: Darth Maul!

Darth Maul: So you have come to die J.D. Knudson.

Me: I don't die that easily.

Darth Maul: You won't stop me this time, Knudson. Soon the Republic and the Confederacy will be ashes and my revenge will be complete.

He ignited his double-bladed red lightsaber.

Me: What kind of fucked up world do you live in Maul? Your hate blinds you.

Darth Maul: We shall see.

Me: Yes we will. When I kill you.

Darth Maul: I cannot be killed, not by you, not by anyone!

We went at each other and clashed ferociously and I kicked him in the face and slashed his hand.

Darth Maul: Your tenacity will be your downfall!

Me: Your overconfidence is yours!

Darth Maul: Submit or suffer!

Me: Fuck you Maul!

I kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning and electrocuted him all over.

Darth Maul: (FEROCIOUS GROWLING!) I HATE YOU!

My aura flared up with an incredible intensity and I saw that my aura looked more like blue fire and it didn't burn me. His hatred was so incredibly powerful that it rivaled that of the strongest of all the villains that we faced. It intensified my power 100 Octillion-fold.

Darth Maul: What's this!?

Me: Whoa! What power! But this aura is also energized with the Force. Lets see what else the Force is capable of.

I held out my hand and fired a powerful blast of incredibly powerful blue fire from my hand and it hit him and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion blew him into a thousand burning pieces and killed him instantly. All that was left of him was his lightsaber.

Me: Whoa!

Mace Windu came.

Mace Windu: That was unbelievable J.D. You did well.

Me: That was incredible! I didn't know the Force could do that.

Mace Windu: Indeed.

Me: That was Force Fire.

Mace Windu: It was J.D. This is the first time we Jedi have heard of this kind of ability. Never before in our history have we known about this.

Me: First times for everything Master Windu. I have a feeling that there are many more possibilities with the Force.

Mace Windu: We'll see when we get the chance.

Me: Okay.

I later went back to the estate.

* * *

I arrived back at the estate and everyone was talking.

Me: Hey guys.

Nico: Hey J.D. How was the training in the Jedi?

Me: Intense.

I revealed everything about what happened.

Lincoln: Whoa!

Laney: You blew apart Darth Maul with Force Fire!?

Lori: That is literally intense!

Me: It was. Darth Maul's hatred towards everything was so powerful that it was far more powerful than all the Negative Energy Power Ups we had. It unlocked the Force Fire inside me.

Lana: That is so cool!

Lola: It sure is.

Me: Force Fire is 1,000 times more powerful than Force Lightning and Darth Maul didn't stand a chance against it.

Nico: That's incredible.

I went to the kitchen.

* * *

In another room, Tommy, Jason, and Andros were looking at the clip board with the remaining Red Rangers yet to be found. Now, only the pictures of Jayden Shiba, Troy Burrows, Tyler Nevarro, and Brody Romero remained.

Andros: There's only 4 more Red rangers left to join us.

Jason: There's also the matter of finding Justin and Blue Senturion.

Tommy: We should also show J.D. the Turbo and Zeo Powers as well.

Andros: Good idea.

* * *

In the living room, Qin was curious about something.

Qin: Hey Nicole, can I ask you something?

Nicole: Sure Qin. What's up?

Qin: Lincoln told me you used a terrifying technique on an Evil Sasuke called Malevolent Insanity. What is that?

Nicole: That is one of my most devastating sanity-destroying techniques. What the technique does, is it takes the target to another world where that world tortures the target with insane hallucinations and mind-destroying images.

Qin: Wow! That sounds terrifying!

Lincoln: It is Qin.

Nicole: I learned the technique from my brother Jared. He taught it to me. Would you like to see the technique?

Qin: Sure.

Nicole: Okay. But as long as you're all with me, you're all safe.

Nicole snapped her fingers and they were in the Malevolent Insanity World.

Qin saw that they were in a whole new different world and it was a horrifying place.

Qin: Whoa! What is this place?

Nicole: This is the Malevolent Insanity World. It's a place where it takes your worst fears, brings them to life and torments you with them to beyond the point of Zero Conscious Reasoning. But also this whole place is another universe where the very physical laws of nature do not apply.

Laney: This is still a very terrifying place.

Qin: It sure is. Look at all these terrifying monsters.

Nicole: Yep. They are, in a way, the demons of Hell here.

They then saw an Evil Sasuke.

Qin: Is that Sasuke?

Nicole: Yep. That's an evil Sasuke that I imprisoned here. Watch what he's tormented with.

They saw the Evil Sasuke being tormented with what he is afraid of during the events of the Shinobi of The Cosmic Storm Saga. He saw all of his clan being mercilessly butchered and deforming into ugly monstrosities and horrible grotesque monsters tormenting his mind. Then he saw the faces of all of Team Cosmic Dragon in stone tormenting him.

Nicole (MI): (Echoing) How does it feel to be a worthless loser and a pathetic disgrace? That's all you are Sasu-gay.

Lincoln (MI): (Echoing) You will never be good at anything. All you are is a coward and a worthless thief.

Naruto (MI): (Echoing) I'm glad Itachi killed your family and they can burn in the Netherworld.

Sakura (MI): (Echoing) You will never be a challenge to us Sasu-gay. Go kiss more boys.

Fu (MI): (Echoing) You will never have friends or a loving family. You're a disgrace and a worthless loser you dead last scum.

Juri (MI): (Echoing) How does it feel knowing that you will never match up to us Sasu-gay?

Ami (MI): (Echoing) I don't know what I ever saw in you. All you are is a demon in human skin.

Akiko (MI): (Echoing) Naruto is a much greater shinobi than you ever will be in a trillion lifetimes.

Sasuke (MI): (Echoing) You have disgraced the Uchiha name and you are no longer fit to be a member of my family.

Rin (MI): (Echoing) You are a worthless loser and Naruto is a far greater shinobi than you ever will be.

Yamiko (MI): (Echoing) You are a total failure Sasu-gay.

Itachi (MI): (Echoing) You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something, You never will.

Nicole: What they are telling him is that the evil Sasuke will never have the power to do anything, ever. And he will always be nothing more than a worthless loser.

Qin: I hate that evil Sasuke.

Lincoln: We all do Qin.

Laney: The evil Sasuke's are nothing more than menaces to the entire world of shinobi.

They saw Nicole's red eyes looking at the Evil Sasuke imprisoned in the Malevolent Insanity World.

Nicole: Those are my eyes. When a target becomes trapped here in the Malevolent Insanity World, they are forever subjected to torture under the ever-watchful eyes of the user of the technique.

Qin: Like the eyes of the devil always watching you.

Nicole: Bingo.

They left the Malevolent Insanity world.

Qin: That was scary and intense.

Nicole: It is. But as long as you're with me, you're safe.

Lincoln: Yep.

Qin: That's a relief.

Cornelia: Megan, you never did tell me the whole play by play scenario of when you guys dealt with the Wet Bandits.

Poison Ivy: It was only a few days after I joined the Redmeption Squad.

Megan: We helped Team Loud Phoenix Storm deal with the Wet Bandits.

Megan went over what happened during the events of Christmas With The Wet Bandits.

* * *

We set up all kinds of booby traps all over the house in and out. It took us 2 hours to do it.

Me: All right it's all set. Megan, Kevin, you are about to see Team Loud Phoenix Storm in action.

Megan: We know you all can do it.

Me: And if we cause any damage I'll reimburse you for it.

Kevin M.: No worries.

Me: Lets get em.

Outside we saw a van pull up to the house.

Me: That's them. (Imitating Mr. Incredible) Showtime.

Kevin had a BB gun ready.

We had the door unlocked and they came in and when Harry poked his head in he saw Lola.

Lola: Surprise.

Lola fired a blast of fire and burned the top of his head and he screamed in pain.

He ran out to a snow pile and put his head in and extinguished his head. But his hat was gone.

Marv came in.

Lisa: Greetings.

Lisa had a bunch of nails skewer his feet and he screamed in pain as they went through his foot. He fell back and landed on the concrete steps.

Me: I hope his prison has insurance coverage for tetanus shots.

Lana: No kidding.

Outside Marv and Harry went to the windows and they were slipping and sliding along the way. Lana had turned the whole path into a path of ice with her powers.

Harry: Geez! This path is slippery!

They opened the window and were climbing through it. But Marv had no shoes on because the nails yanked them off.

Marv: Tell me something, Harry. When you said piece of cake, was this even close to what you had in mind?!

Harry: I don't appreciate your tone, Marv! This situation isn't even my fault to begin with!

Marv: Well, it certainly isn't mine!

Harry: Oh no? You're the one who made a lot of noise!

Marv: And you're the one who suggested on killing the kid when there were still people around?

Nico: Ok, do you two want some time alone to finish your argument?

Marv and Harry: STAY OUTTA THIS!

Marv came in and he stepped on some Christmas Ornaments on the floor and screamed in pain.

Marv: I'M GONNA KILL THOSE KIDS!

Lincoln: Try this on though.

Lincoln fired a blast of lightning from his fingers and the lightning got his hands and started electrocuting him badly. Lincoln increased the voltage and Marv's skeleton started showing as he was screaming in pain. He was screaming like a little girl. Lincoln stopped and Marv was twitching on the floor with lightning arching all over him.

Earth: That was awesome Linky.

Lyra: It sure was.

Harry came in and I flipped him over and on his right hand was a burn scar with the letter M on it.

Me: Whoa. That's a nasty scar you have here.

Harry: Yeah that little kid burned me the first time with a red hot doorknob.

Me: He sure left his mark on you huh?

Laney formed a cactus gun and fired cactus balls at their faces.

BANG BANG!

They screamed in pain.

Laney formed a paddle made of a cactus and she handed a bigger one to Poison Ivy.

Laney: This'll cause some serious pain.

Poison Ivy: It sure will Laney.

They went over and slapped them with the cactus paddles and they screamed in excruciating pain.

Poison Ivy: Merry Christmas, darlings! (punches Harry)

POW!

Harley: And Happy New Years', chumps! (hits Marv with her hammer)

Black Widow punched Harry in the face and Lola punched Harry in the crotch and he screamed like a little girl.

Lola: Lets use our combo on him Natasha.

Black Widow: (Russian Accent) You got it Lola.

Lola fired a blast of fire and Black Widow fired a blast of lightning.

Black Widow and Lola: FIRE SPIDER CROTCHCRUNCHER!

The blasts combined and turned into a spider with big spiked boxing gloves on 6 of its 8 legs and struck Harry multiple times with a ferocious flurry of fisticuffs on his face and the crotch.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!

Lola: That was awesome!

Black Widow: It sure was.

Hawkeye bashed Marv with his bow and Lana grabbed Marv's hands and froze them together. Dallas fired two arrows and they pinned him to the wall as his screamed in pain.

Me: Awesome shots Dallas.

Dallas: Thanks J.D. Archery is my strongest weapon. I am a true marksman.

Me: I can see that.

Lana: Lets use our combo on him Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: You got it Lana.

Lana fired a stream of ice lightning and Hawkeye fired a bunch of arrows.

Hawkeye and Lana: SUBZERO ARROW CROTCHKICKERS!

The ice lightning turned the arrows into spiked mace balls of pure ice and they slammed into Marv's crotch with tremendous force.

CRUNCH!

Me: (WINCES) OOH! Ouch!

Nico: Right where the sun doesn't shine.

Rachel: Ouch! But these two deserve it.

Me: Now it's my turn.

I walk up to them and I have my gun ready.

Me: Kevin, Megan you guys may want to plug your ears.

Megan: Okay.

They did so.

Me: Merry Christmas you Fucking Filthy Animals.

I shoot them in the legs with my gun and paralyze them for life.

Me: And a Happy Fucking New Year.

I blow the smoke out of the muzzle.

Lynn: That was awesome J.D.

Me: Thanks Lynn.

The police arrived and arrested them.

Me: What a couple of losers.

* * *

Cornelia: Wow! You guys really showed them!

Nico: We sure did.

Dallas: That was the most awesome fight ever. Carlota said it was so cool that we brought them to justice.

Me: It sure was Dallas and you did a great job there.

Dallas: Thanks J.D. Sorry I haven't been with you guys much. I've been so busy helping Carlota out with our children.

Me: I heard about that. Congratulations on your kids.

Dallas: Thanks man.

Nico: We're very happy for you Dallas. But you also have a big responsibility to your kids and to helping out around the city.

Dallas: I know.

Eddy then came.

Eddy: Hey, guys. Quick question?

Maria: Yeah?

Eddy: WHO THE HELL PUT THESE BAD PICTURES OF SPICER AND PRINCESS MORBUCKS AS A COUPLE?!

Me: What!?

We saw pictures of Jack Spicer and Princess Morbucks and we were screaming and covering our eyes and blood came out of them and so did fire!

Me: (SCREAMING) MY EYES!

Lincoln: (SCREAMING) I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!

Laney: I'M GONNA BE SICK!

Lucy Loud: That is gruesome. Wicked.

* * *

Later we talked to Jack Spicer at the Burpin' Burger.

Spicer: You saw what?!

Maria: That's what we saw. A bunch of pornographic pictures of you and Morbucks doing... (shudders) ...stuff!

Spicer: I would never like a brat such as Princess Morbucks! I'm glad she's dead. Too bad I didn't kill her myself!

William: It wasn't any of us who posted them.

Maria: Just a bunch of fans that think it's cool on the internet.

Spicer: That explains it. It was nice talking to you two. But I need to get back to my hideout now.

Maria: Ok. But it would be really nice of you to join us one day.

William: Yeah. And if you do, we'll settle this whole tension between you and our Xiaolin friends.

Spicer (sighs): I'll think about it, ok? But thanks for the burgers.

Maria: No problem.

Jack Spicer left.

* * *

In the middle of the city, Defensor was helping in getting some people down from a burning building.

Defensor: (getting citizens out of a fire) It's ok. You're safe now.

Man: Thanks Defensor.

Defensor: Anytime.

Suddenly they heard thunderous footfalls.

Defensor: Uh oh!

The footfalls were getting closer and they turned and saw a huge 50 foot tall woman with white hair walking around in the city and unintentionally destroying things.

We arrived at the sight!

Me: That's Susan Murphy A.K.A. Ginormica!

Laney: From Monsters VS Aliens!? Awesome!

Lincoln: That was one of my favorite movies!

Nico: How did she get so tall!?

Me: She was exposed to a radioactive element called Quantonium and it made her grow to 49' 11" tall.

Nico: Wow! So one inch shy of 50 feet.

Me: Yep.

Giganta: I got this.

Giganta grew to 50 feet high. She grabbed her in an elbow hold.

Giganta: Susan, calm down!

Susan: Giganta?!

Giganta: Were you expecting Dai Shi?

Susan: (punches her) I don't know why you're here. But I'm putting a stop to your crimes!

Edzilla: (restrains Susan) GIANT WOMAN CALM DOWN! OR ED WILL SMASH!

Iron Boy flew up to her.

Iron Boy: Are you calm now?

Me: Susan!

I was not at exactly her height and we were looking at each other.

Ginormica: J.D. Knudson of Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right Susan. You have to calm down and we can talk this over.

Susan calmed down.

Me: Susan, I know all about what happened to you. Your wedding day turned into a nightmare from hell huh? Because you grew to this size.

Susan: That's right. I was supposed to get married. But I ended up turning into a giant.

Me: That really must be awful for you. But I can help you out. I can give you the power to change your height into anything at will. I can give you the power to grow and shrink at will.

Susan: You can do that?

Me: I sure can. And Giganta has renounced her criminal ways. She is no longer part of the Legion of Doom.

Giganta: That's right Susan. I am no longer affiliated with the Legion of Doom and now I'm on the road to redemption.

Me: Yep. We can help you Susan.

Susan: Okay.

I snapped my fingers and Susan began shrinking. She was back to her normal height and she had her brown hair back

I gave her a robe and she put it on and her wedding dress fell off.

Susan: Sorry.

Me: It's all right Susan. I'm sorry your wedding was ruined because of this.

Susan: It's all right J.D. But thank you so much.

Me: Leni can make you elastic clothes that will fit you at any size.

Susan: I would like that.

Ben: Good.

Nico: Lets go home.

Ben: Glad we could end this without anyone dying!

Me: Yep.

We went back to the estate and we got Susan some brand new clothes. We made her a black and orange short-sleeve unisuit that will grow and shrink with her size alteration. Some awesome new tennis shoes that grow and shrink too. We also made her an awesome sleeveless Trench Coat that had atomic particles on it and the kanji for Growing Fist of Righteous Justice on the back. 正義の拳の成長

Susan: Wow! I look amazing! Thanks Leni.

Leni: You're totes welcome Susan. It's the latest fashion trend at Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Yep. But I'm so sorry all that happened to you Susan.

Susan: It's all right J.D. To tell you the truth, I don't mind being giant. I can do things no one else can't.

Me: Well you got to be careful at that size though. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall.

Susan: Yeah I know that saying. But thank you for helping me J.D.

Me: No problem Susan. We'll have your friends come over to help out when we get our next mission.

Susan: Okay.

We went down to the living room and we were watching TV.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and Part 10 of the 13 Days of Horror complete.

I based this chapter off the famous movie from 1958 and made it with a Monsters VS Aliens twist. Attack of The 50 Foot Woman was an awesome movie from my dads past and it was scary how that woman became so tall! Monsters VS Aliens was awesome! Never saw it but it sure looks funny! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Part 11 is Scooby Doo Return to Zombie Island and I chose September 13th for it because it's the first full moon of the Month. The Harvest Moon. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	861. Curse of Moonscar Island

In the middle of the city we were over at the Kwik-E-Mart.

Apu: (India Accent) Hello, J.D. and friends. Welcome to the Kwik E Mart!

Me: Hello Apu. How are you liking Gotham Royal York and not a dump like Springfield?

Apu: It's wonderful. Me and Manjula and our 8 children are really happy now.

Sideshow Bob: It's good to be here again and not get arrested.

Apu: Thank you Bob.

Maria: Horsea, do you want anything at the Kwik E Mart?

Horsea: Some ice cream if they have it.

Qin: What happened to Springfield? Is it Springfield, Illinois?

Me: No. It's Springfield, Oregon. That town was the worst ever. It was a total dump and the crime rate was off the charts. It was essentially a one horse town. They didn't call it "The Meanest Town in America" for nothing. They also called it "The Armpit of America's Buttcrack."

Qin: (Laughs) That is so funny!

Me: It was humorous yes.

I went over the history of Springfield and it's locations and citizens.

* * *

Springfield was founded in 1796 by a group led by Jebediah Springfield (in reality a cover identity for notorious pirate Hans Sprungfeld) who, after misinterpreting a passage in the Bible, left Maryland (which may be a small clue as to depict Springfield's location; not in Maryland) trying to find "New Sodom." After he refused to found a town where men were free to marry their cousins, half of the group left. The dissenters founded the nearby town of Shelbyville, after fellow pioneer Shelbyville Manhattan, and the two cities remain rivals after centuries. Springfield reached its pinnacle in the mid-20th century, when it became the home of the world's first Aquacar factory; one half of the U.S. was said to wear Springfield galoshes and Springfield's streets were basically paved with gold. The town's prosperity faded; a Time cover story on Springfield was titled "America's Worst City", and Newsweek called the town "America's Crud Bucket".

Springfield's geography is varied, including forests, meadows, mountain ranges, a desert, a gorge, a glacier, beaches, badlands, canyons, swamps, a harbor, waterholes, and waterways; a very varied city indeed. Major named geographical features include Springfield Gorge, Springfield National Forest, the volcanic Mt. Springfield, the West Springfield Desert ("three times the size of Texas!"), the Springfield Badlands (also known as the Alkali Flats), the gigantic Murderhorn Mountain, Springfield Glacier, Mt. Useful National Park, Springfield Mesa, Springfield Monument Park, and Springfield National Park.

The town's climate is usually dry and sunny, with a bright blue sky. However, it has been subject to many natural disasters, including heat waves, blizzards, avalanches, earthquakes, acid rain, floods, hurricanes, lightning strikes, tornadoes, and volcanic eruptions.

Springfield's environment is unusually polluted. Overflowing garbage forced the whole town – both population and structures — to move five miles (8 km) away from the massive dump that the old town of Springfield had become. Springfield is also, unfortunately, home to the state's largest self-sustaining tire fire, which has been burning continuously for many decades. Lake Springfield's pollution almost led to the town's destruction by an Environmental Protection Agency bomb, and pollution from the nuclear power plant has mutated the fish in the river, with the Nuclear Power Plant's mascot being Blinky, with three eyes. Its atmosphere is so polluted that it reduced a comet to a tiny rock the size of a chihuahua's head.

In politics, the mayor of Springfield is Joe Quimby, while the town's representative in Congress is Herschel "Krusty the Clown" Krustofsky (R) of the 24th congressional district. In "Sideshow Bob Roberts", Sideshow Bob (R) ran for Mayor of Springfield and defeated Mayor Quimby, but was later discovered to have committed pure electoral fraud. Previous representatives include Horace Wilcox, who died of a heart attack while in office, and Bob Arnold, who is forced to resign after Lisa exposes his corruption. Mary Bailey (D) is the governor of Springfield's state. Political corruption and police bribery are common in this corrupt, pathetic town. The town is infamous for its corruption. Mayor Quimby: a sleazy, womanizing politician is known for his stupidity. During the MENSA tenure, Mayor Quimby is confronted by Lisa Simpson after a group of drunks steal their Gazebo for a Shakespeare play. Thinking he is exposed for his corruption, he flees for a while and the MENSA chapter runs Springfield. Other corrupt parties include the Police Force (Specifically Chief Wiggum)

Religious houses of worship include Congregation Beth Springfield, the First Church of Springfield, First AME Church, the Cathedral of the Downtown, and a Buddhist vihara.

KBBL Broadcasting Inc. is the major media outlet, owning at least three radio stations and one television station. Channel 6 of KBBL, the most watched channel by far, airs The Krusty the Clown Show and Kent Brockman's nightly news broadcast. The Springfield Shopper is a town newspaper, although it mainly prints tabloid-like newspapers and thus, in the episode "Three Gays of the Condo", it is stated that the headlines are "all a joke" and that most other people read the New York Times. However, the New York Times has never been mentioned since.

The town is divided into many neighborhoods, including Rats Nest, Bum Town, Chinatown, Crackton, East Springfield, Greek Town, Russian Town, Junkyville, Little Bangkok, Little Ethiopia, Little Italy, Little Newark, Little Stockholm, Little Seattle, Little Ukraine, Ethnictown, the Jewish Lower East Side, Kelly Terrace, Pressboard Estates, Recluse Ranch Estates, Skid Row, Springfield Harbor, Springfield Heights, Hyperion Drive, Springshire, Tibet Town, Waverly Hills, the borough of Sprooklyn, the Lincoln Park Village Housing Project, the Flammable District, a gay district and a fast-food district.

Springfield boasts an opera house, an outdoor amphitheater, an arboretum, and a vibrant jazz scene, and was previously regarded as the entertainment capital of its state.

For transportation, Springfield has an international airport, is served by a railroad, and has both an abandoned subway system, a public transit system, and an unsuccessful monorail line, as well as an escalator to nowhere.

The town is home to the Springfield Isotopes, an AA minor league baseball team which plays its home games at Duff Stadium; the Springfield Atoms football team at Springfield Stadium; the NBA's Springfield Excitement (formerly the Austin Celtics); and the Springfield Ice-O-Topes hockey team at the Springfield Arena.

Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant is a nuclear power plant in Springfield owned by Charles Montgomery Burns. Opened in 1974, the plant is the key supplier of the city of Springfield's energy supply, and the carelessness of Mr. Burns and the plant's employees (like Homer, who is employed at Sector 7G) often endangers the residents and natural environment of Springfield. At the core of the plant are two Fissionator 1952 Slow-Fission Reactors, operating in spite of more than 342 safety violations with an estimated repair bill to bring the plant up to code being in excess of $56 million. Among the more alarming safety violations are emergency exits that are just painted on the wall, cracks in the cooling towers held together by tape, massive amounts of poorly stored toxic waste and dangerously unqualified personnel (mainly Simpson), some of which are not even human, such as a chicken that briefly substituted for Homer, and a duck that was used to pull a cart of toxic waste around. A running gag in earlier seasons was the poor security of the plant, with the outside security booth often going unmanned, but this has changed in recent episodes, with the entrance to the plant being heavily guarded. The plant has come close to a meltdown several times and has blown up at least once.

There is a crow or raven that lives near the Power Plant that caws whenever an establishing shot of the Power Plant is on screen. Mutated fish with more than two eyes have been seen in the lake behind the power plant, which has a large pipe pumping nuclear waste into it. According to Mr. Burns, the plant is endowed with flippered mutants. In the Season 25 episode "Homerland", he comments that the air conditioning system has never worked properly.

In one episode, Mr. Burns mentions that he owns the electric company as part of his power monopoly.

The design and folly of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant is often rumored to be based on the troubled Trojan Nuclear Power Plant (closed in 1993 due to defects) near Matt Groening's home town of Portland, Oregon, or the Hanford Site in southeastern Washington. However, Antonia Coffman, Groening's publicist, has said that the Springfield plant's design is generic and that "the Springfield Nuclear Power plant was not based on the Trojan Plant or any other power plant in the country."

Waylon Smithers is Burns' executive assistant and lackey, as Burns calls him. Among the plant's employees are Homer Simpson, Lenny Leonard, and Carl Carlson. The plant offers yearly visits from the Springfield Elementary School.

Kwik-E-Mart

Kwik-E-Mart is a convenience store located in Springfield and run by Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. The Kwik-E-Mart first appeared in the first-season episode "The Telltale Head" (although mentioned in "Bart the General" as the "Quick-e-Mart"). In "Stark Raving Dad", a street sign reading "Highland" is seen outside one of the front windows, in the same blue color as is used for signs for Highland Avenue in Los Angeles. Likewise, three buildings are visible that are similar to some of those that might be seen on that street: two low buildings with bars over the windows, and a third, also with barred windows, which has a mission-style roof and a sign reading "Smog Center."

The episode "Homer and Apu" suggests that Apu is an employee of the Kwik-E-Mart and after losing his job there had to travel to India, where the Kwik-E-Mart head office is located, in the Himalayas. However, Apu mentions at a bachelor auction that he runs his own business in "The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons".

In addition to the sale of food, alcoholic beverages, cigarettes, and other items offered at a typical convenience store, gasoline pumps have been shown in front on two occasions. The Springfield Shopper also sells well there and it is where Principal Seymour Skinner purchases his tabloids. In the episode "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song", Apu has just installed 16 new gas pumps to compete with rival convenience store, the Gas 'N Gulp. However, they, along with the Kwik-E-Mart, are destroyed due to Bart accidentally interrupting a live mortar exercise at Fort Springfield when visiting the re-enlisted Skinner, forcing the soldiers to redirect the mortar fire into the town, destroying the store and pumps off screen. The episode "Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield" also shows the pumps where Apu refuses to go out and serve a customer on the forecourt.

In July 2007, convenience store chain 7-Eleven converted 11 of its stores in the United States and one in Canada into Kwik-E-Marts to promote the release of The Simpsons Movie. The locations of the renovated Kwik-E-Marts were: Bladensburg, Maryland/Washington, D.C.; Burbank, California; Chicago; Dallas; Denver; Henderson/Las Vegas; Los Angeles; Mountain View/San Francisco; New York City; Orlando/Lake Buena Vista, Florida; Seattle; and Vancouver/Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada. These 12 locations, as well as the majority of other North American 7-Elevens, sold products found in The Simpsons, such as "Buzz Cola", "Krusty-O's", "Squishees", pink frosted "Sprinklicious doughnuts", and other Simpsons-themed merchandise. The Squishees were Slurpees that are sold in special collector cups and the Krusty-O's were made by Malt-O-Meal. The promotion resulted in a 30% increase in profits for the changed 7-Eleven stores. This can be seen during the opening of The Simpsons Movie.

The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop

The Android's Dungeon is a comic book store owned by Jeff Albertson a.k.a. the well known Comic Book Guy. The comic book store and its owner first appeared in the episode "Three Men and a Comic Book", when Bart sees a copy of the first issue of the Radioactive Man comic on sale for $100.

In the episode titled "Worst Episode Ever" (which is a remark often used by Comic Book Guy), Bart and Milhouse are given the job of running the comic book store after Comic Book Guy suffers from a stress-induced heart attack and is instructed to try and gain a social life. During their brief tenure at the store, Bart and Milhouse discover a secret room filled with bootleg videotapes of various extremely rare or illegal subjects, such as a taping of Mr. Rogers on a drunken bender and several interrogation tapes from the Springfield Police. These tapes are later confiscated during a police raid on the store. It was damaged in The Simpsons Movie, like most of the rest of the town, with Comic Book Guy living out of the ruins, considering that all-in-all, his life collecting comics had been "well spent".

Comics sold there are well-loved by Bart and Milhouse's Radioactive Man, Manboy, Radiation Dude, Batboy, Mr. Hop, Batchick, Mr. Smarty Pants, Birdguy, Nick, Cat Girl, Power Person, Dog Kid, Iguana Girl, Snake Kid, Lava Lady, Star Dog, The Human Bee, Mister Amazing and Tree Man, as well as real-life comics such as The Amazing Spider-Man and Fantastic Four.

Barney's Bowl-A-Rama

Barney's Bowl-A-Rama is the bowling alley in Springfield. It is owned by Barney Gumble's Uncle Al. The very first known appearance is the episode "Life on the Fast Lane" where Homer forgets Marge's birthday and after rushing out to purchase a gift, he ends up buying a bowling ball. Marge is insulted at the fact her gift from Homer was something obviously intended for his own personal use given the fact the ball had Homer's name engraved on it. Marge decides she will keep the gift for her own use and goes bowling for the first time. This is seen destroyed in The Simpsons Movie.

In the episode "And Maggie Makes Three", Homer tells the family the story of Maggie's birth. In this story, Homer explains how he quit his job at Springfield Nuclear Power Plant to work at the Bowl-A-Rama, which was Homer's dream job. This episode reveals where the bowling pins go after they are knocked over; the pins are shown ending up in a heap and new pins are manufactured instantly by a Rube Goldberg device to replace those knocked over, in a massively wasteful process that only produces one pin out of a single tree.

The Bowl-A-Rama is used in the episode "Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment" as a way of smuggling beer into Moe's Tavern. In this episode, alcohol is banned in Springfield and Homer begins bootlegging beer he uncovered from the city dump. The beer is poured into bowling balls and Homer then bowls the ball into the gutter at the Bowl-A-Rama; the ball then falls into a pipe leading to Moe's Tavern where Moe charges an outrageous price.

"Hurricane Neddy" has the bowling alley briefly relocate to a precarious teetering position on top of a nearby train tunnel after a hurricane blows through Springfield and tears the alley off its foundation.

There are seven known bowling teams, from The Pin Pals (Homer, Moe, Apu, and Otto/Mr. Burns), to the Holy Rollers (the Flanders, and Reverend Lovejoy and his wife).

Costington's

Costington's is a high-end department store located in Downtown Springfield. Costington's is a parody of Macy's, an American department store. Their slogan is "Over A Century Without A Slogan". Costington's sponsors the annual Thanksgiving Day Parade (an identical move to Macy's) and holds a "Love Day" celebration. Owned by Mr. Costington, the store has employed many Springfieldians, including Homer (as their parade Santa and as a mattress salesman), Gil and The Yes Guy. Lenny and Carl once crashed into Costington's, which sparked a city riot. It was first seen in the episode "Trash of The Titans".

KBBL Broadcasting

KBBL Broadcasting is a media company which runs all KBBL TV and radio stations, which is used to parody the media. Its most notable television personalities are news anchor Kent Brockman, children's entertainer veteran Krusty The Clown and Hispanic comedian Bumblebee Man. Their radio channel hosts are DJ's Bill and Marty.

The station jingle is "No sports, no rock, no information! For mindless chatter, we're your station!"

King Toot's

King Toot's is a music store located next door to Moe's Tavern. The store sells musical instruments and is the place where Lisa's saxophone was purchased. The most notable appearance of King Toot's Music Store was in "Lisa's Pony" where Lisa asks Homer to pick up a new reed for her saxophone for her recital. Homer heads to the store after work and realizes Moe's is next door; since the store wasn't to close for 5 minutes, Homer decides to have a quick beer first. Homer finishes his beer with 15 seconds to spare only to find the store owner has closed early. Homer goes back to Moe's fortunately to find the owner of the store and after much convincing from Homer and Moe the owner opens up to sell Homer a reed. Unfortunately, Homer is too late for Lisa's recital. Another appearance was in "Lisa's Sax" where after Lisa's saxophone was run over by a truck, as a result of a fight between Bart and Lisa, Homer tells the story of how Lisa first got her sax. King Toot's is seen briefly during the opening of The Simpsons Movie and later while the dome is being put over Springfield. In "Covercraft" King Toot is revealed to be a sleazy, overweight middle-aged man with a mustache who torments Moe by dumping all of his junk into Moe's alley dumpster without paying him, and ends up having a huge fight with Moe that ends with them both getting arrested and the music store being closed for repairs.

The Leftorium

The Leftorium was a store in the Springfield Mall that specialized in products for left-handed people. The store was owned by Ned Flanders, who first started The Leftorium in the season 3 episode "When Flanders Failed".[45] At first, business at the store was going very poorly. Irritated with Flanders, Homer wished that the store would go out of business after Homer received the larger half of a wishbone. Homer got his wish and the Flanders family were forced to sell many of their possessions, much of which Homer purchased at a meager price of $75. The bank repossessed the Flanders' home and the Leftorium was to be the next asset repossessed. Homer then regretted making this wish and the fact that he never told any of his friends who were in need of left-handed items about the Leftorium. As a result, he managed to get everyone he knew in town to shop at Ned's store, saving it from closure.

The Leftorium continued to thrive over the following years. However, Flanders mentioned in several episodes that the store does not do that well, such as in the season 10 episode "Thirty Minutes over Tokyo", where Ned mentions that he purchased most of his possessions cheaply, and that the business moved way downhill since "Leftopolis" moved in next door to it. In the episode "Home Away from Homer", Ned mentions that a recently opened, left-hand megastore, called "Left-Mart" (a parody of Wal-Mart) is threatening his business. The season 25 episode "White Christmas Blues" reveals that competition from the Southpaw Superstore forced Flanders to downsize the business to a mall cart, the "Leftorium Express", which he splits with a cosmetic saleswoman. In the season 29 episode "Left Behind", the Leftorium closes for good, leaving Flanders unemployed until he finds a new job as Bart Simpson's new teacher, substituting the void left by his deceased second wife Edna Krabappel.

The writers had wanted to have Flanders own a failing business and the idea for the store was suggested by George Meyer. He got the idea from a friend whose family had owned a left-handed specialty store which had failed.

Matt Groening himself is left-handed, and once remarked that 1 in 3 Springfieldians were left-handed.

Noiseland Video Arcade

Noiseland Video Arcade is the video arcade in downtown Springfield, a popular place for the youth. Arcade games include Escape from Grandma's House (versions I-III), Kevin Costner's Water World and Larry the Looter. The video arcade has had several appearances in The Simpsons, although mostly in the earlier seasons. The earliest known appearance was in "Moaning Lisa" where Bart challenges Homer to a boxing game on their home TV game system. As Bart is continuously undefeated, Homer decides to fight back by going to the video arcade to learn from the young children how to win in the same boxing game. Homer almost beats Bart but Marge switches off the game at the crucial moment. It was seen destroyed briefly in The Simpsons Movie.

Sprawl-Mart

Sprawl-Mart is a big department store in Springfield and a parody of Wal-Mart. It is first seen in "The Fat and the Furriest". While the entire Simpson family has shopped there, and Homer and Abe worked there, it is a terrible place to work, perhaps worse than the Power Plant, with low pay, 24 hours a day shifts, no bathroom breaks, and fake passports given to American citizens to get arrested, if ever caught escaping. They also implant microchips in the workers during the company physicals that give them electroshocks if they try to leave. Even though most of the workers have already managed to remove their chips, they stay anyway, since they use the lack of management during nightshifts to steal from the store.

Springfield Mall

The Springfield Mall is a shopping mall in Springfield. It features stores such as Happy Market, Cost-Mo, and smaller stores such as Girdles N' Such, Eye Caramba, The Ear Piercery, Happy Sailor Tattoo Parlor, Love Your Computer, Gum4Less, Popular Books, The Leftorium, Nick's Bowling Shop, Stoner's Pot Palace, Bookacchino's, Moe's Express (a mini version of Moe's Tavern), a Mapple Store (a parody of the Apple Store), numerous Starbucks coffee shops, several Krusty Burgers, and many others

Try-N-Save

In the episode "Marge Be Not Proud", Bart is caught shoplifting in a Try-N-Save. Despite being told by Try-N-Save security Don Brodka to never return to the store because of shoplifting, Bart is forced to go back with his family for a photo portrait session. Seen by security again, Bart's crime is revealed, and his relationship with Marge is threatened. The store also appears in the "Kamp Krusty" episode. In "The Good, the Sad and the Drugly", the Try-N-Save brand comes up when Seymour Skinner leads Superintendent Chalmers to believe that his shoes are genuine Hush Puppies when they are Try-N-Save Shush Mutts.

Jake's Unisex Hairplace

Jake's Unisex Hairplace is a salon/barber in Springfield. As the name implies, it serves both men and women. In the Simpsons app, it is called Jake's Unisex Hair Palace. It is one of the oldest location shown in the series, as it originally appeared in the Tracy Ullman short "Bart's Haircut" (where it was called Snipper Cuts). It is owned and operated by Jake the Barber.

Mapple Store

Season 20 Episode 7 "MyPods and Boomsticks" A spoof of an Apple store, where Lisa almost bought a MyPod.

Shøp

An IKEA parody, Shøp sells assorted furniture with unique and unusual designs. Their mascot appears to be an anthropomorphic hex key named Allen Wrench, but rather than being a costume is in fact an alien being who needs tungsten to live. Cutlery in the canteen is self-made from Lego, allowing Homer to create a multi-pronged fork.

Coolsville Comics and Toys

Coolsville only appeared once, on the Season 19 episode 7 episode of "Husbands and Knives". Milo owns the store, which is right across the street from The Android's Dungeon. Unlike Comic Book Guy, Milo treats the kids like royalty and lets them read comics at leisure, rather than hoarding them until the time is ripe. He also started an autograph signing with three famous writers. Comic Book Guy goes out of business in the episode, but somehow jumps back in the next.

Herman's Military Antiques

Formerly Pet Shop, Herman's sells all sorts of war memorabilia, from muskets to a Confederate flag.

I Can't Believe It's A Law Firm!

Also known as "Lionel Hutz also Expert Shoe Repair" or "The Law Offices of Lionel Hutz", it is located near the Springfield mall. It is a law firm visited by the Simpsons on multiple occasions, including when Bart was hit by a car. Hutz usually has an incentive for visiting, such as smoking monkeys. His number is 5-LAWW, or 5-5299.

Phineas Q. Butterfat's 5600 Flavors Ice Cream Parlor

The ice cream parlor actually owns several locations, but most of them are in the Springfield Mall. They serve, indeed, 5600 flavors, with their premier item being "The Ark", a gigantic sundae featuring all the store's flavors, 26 sauces, toppings and nuts. In "You Kent Always Say What You Want", Homer purchased the 1,000,000th ice-cream cone (though briefly lost the prize because he could not decide between a cup or a cone), and won a special interview with Kent Brockman.

Hairy Shearers

A barbershop; pun on the name of the actor Harry Shearer. It is frequented by Marge Simpson whose massive hairdo requires significant effort to maintain. In "Hungry, Hungry Homer", they refused to honor her coupon for discount hair streaks, as their thin profit margins would ruin them, but Homer (in an unusual exhibition of helpfulness) assisted the owner with finding ways of decreasing their spending, and they honored the coupon in return. The shop reappears in "The Blue and The Gray", where it is revealed that Marge's hair has been grey for decades, but the industrial-strength coloring they use keeps wiping out her memory.

1987 Calendars!

1987 Calendars! is a calendar store in the Springfield Mall that sells calendars from 1987.

The Gilded Truffle

The Gilded Truffle is an elegant, upscale restaurant in Springfield. The restaurant once employed Groundskeeper Willie until he quit and returned to his old job at Springfield Elementary. The restaurant serves French cuisine. It first appeared in the episode "Bart The Lover". The store is "worldwide-famous" for their truffles.

Moe's Tavern

Moe's Bar in Concepcion, Chile, closely based on images from The Simpsons.

Moe's Tavern (called Moe's Bar in The Simpsons Movie) is a local bar in Springfield frequented by Homer Simpson, Carl Carlson, Lenny Leonard and Barney Gumble. The tavern is named after and run by Moe Szyslak. Moe's Tavern first appeared in the episode "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire". In the first season of The Simpsons, the entrance appeared to be a saloon door. The bar sells mostly Duff Beer although other beverages are served. In the episode "Flaming Moe's", Moe's beer payments were delinquent so his beer distributor stopped delivering to him. When Homer shows Moe a drink he developed called the Flaming Homer, Moe sells it as his own, calling it the Flaming Moe. The drink becomes extremely popular until Homer reveals its secret ingredient, allowing other businesses to create a similar product. The drink's popularity wanes significantly. A recurring gag is the dirty and dilapidated state of the bar. In "Mommie Beerest", it is revealed that Moe was long able to avoid several enormous health code violations (among other things, the corkscrew has a severed human ear on it, and there's a toilet on the roof) due to being friends with the health inspector. Another episode reveals that the bar's liquor license is expired, is only valid in Rhode Island and is just signed by Moe himself. The bar is also infested with rats, a large number of whom moved to the bar after the destruction of a derelict factory as seen in "Homer's Enemy". The tavern had to be briefly shut down as shown in "Who Shot Mr. Burns?", due to toxic fumes runover from Mr. Burns' oil rig nearby.

Moe's Tavern undergoes several makeovers in various episodes of The Simpsons, but it always reverts to its original dark, squalid state before the show's end. In the episode "Homer's Barbershop Quartet" Moe's Tavern is named Moe's Cavern as a reference to the world-famous Cavern Club in Liverpool, where The Beatles played. Other notable makeovers are in the episode "Bart Sells His Soul" where Moe turns his tavern into a family restaurant called Uncle Moe's Family Feed Bag and in "Homer the Moe" where Moe turns his tavern into a yuppie bar called "m". Also in this episode, it is revealed that the television in Moe's is not black and white (as it is always seen) but a dirty color television (Homer says "When was the last time Moe cleaned this thing?" then wipes the screen with a cloth). In addition, it is turned into an English pub named Nag and Weasel in the episode "Mommie Beerest". In "My Sister, My Sitter", Moe appears to have become Moe's Brewing Co., a brewpub that is moved to a posh new premises at the Springfield Squidport, but it is revealed to just be a very long tunnel to the existing bar. In "Flaming Moe", he enlists the help of Waylon Smithers to transform the bar into a gay bar called Mo's, although he changes it back again at the end of the episode. In "Three Gays of the Condo", it is revealed that when it first opened, it was originally called "Meaux's Tavern". In The Simpsons Movie it is located next to the church and named Moe's Bar, and in The Simpsons Game it is seen next to the Sleep-Eazy Motel. In the episode "Homer the Smithers", Mr. Burns believes in order to operate a telephone, you spell the requested person's name out using the alphabetic keypad (he spells out S-M-I-T-H-E-R-S), he is instead connected to Moe's Tavern. As a result, if one was to spell Smithers name out on a telephone keypad, the fictional phone number minus the area code for the tavern would be revealed as 764-8437(7). Moe and his tavern had been the victim of Bart's ongoing prank calls in the earlier seasons when Bart would call looking for nonexistent people with names that would get Moe laughed at by his customers. Though there was one name that backfired on Bart when he asked for Hugh Jass, who had been sitting in the tavern. In more recent episodes it was revealed that Bart still torments Moe with prank calls, although the calls themselves haven't been shown onscreen.

Universal Studios Florida, includes a Moe's Tavern in the Springfield section of the park.

Krusty Burger

Krusty Burger is a fast food restaurant chain owned by Krusty the Clown as one of his many branded products and services. Krusty Burger is seen as a parody of a typical fast food chain such as McDonald's, Burger King, KFC, Carl's Jr., Wendy's, or Arby's. A typical store features a drive-thru with a speaker box and most of the employees are young teenage workers. In the episode "22 Short Films About Springfield", the Springfield police are comparing the differences between Krusty Burger and McDonald's, a parallel of the "Royale With Cheese discussion" seen in Pulp Fiction.

It appears that Krusty Burger is located across the entire United States; in the episode "Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood", Homer loses the map of the rafting route but tells the group that luckily he has brought a map along. It happens to be a map of the entire United States with locations of Krusty Burger restaurants. There is even a Krusty Burger located on an unmanned offshore oil rig; Homer, Bart, Ned Flanders, and Rod Flanders find it after being lost at sea for several days and reaching the verge of starvation, and place a huge order of food that saves it from going out of business. There is also a Krusty Burger in France, as seen in the episode "The Devil Wears Nada". It exists under the name "Le Krusty Burger". In the episode "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can" it was also revealed that Krusty Burger operates in different markets across the US when Krusty Burger has a new burger called the Ribwich. After the Ribwich stopped selling in Springfield, Homer and a group of Ribwich fans known as the "Ribheads" followed the "Ribwich tour" as the Ribwich was tested in various markets. The Ribwich sandwich is based on a real life McDonald's sandwich called the McRib.

According to the episode "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer", Krusty Burger is one of the only burger places open in Springfield because Krusty has been paying mobster Fat Tony to keep McDonald's and Burger King from establishing local locations. The extent of Fat Tony's involvement is unknown, as there are no locations of Wendy's, and other major chains. However, Springfield does have an In-N-Out Burger location in town to compete with Krusty Burger.

A common gag, especially in the later seasons of the show, is the extremely low quality of the food served at the restaurants, a parody of common beliefs and urban legends surrounding American fast food. Documentary filmmaker Decland Desmond has made several exposes on the chain, revealing practices such as stapling together half-eaten burgers and serving them to new customers, and substituting all manner of cheap filler as meat. Krusty also reveals that the Ribwich was made of an unspecified animal with more than four legs, presumably some sort of insect or spider, that was driven into extinction by its production.

Universal Studios Florida, includes a Krusty Burger in the Springfield section of the park.

Lard Lad Donuts

Lard Lad Donuts is a donut store in Springfield. Its mascot is an (estimated) 8-metre (26 ft) tall statue of a rather chubby boy proudly holding a donut over his head. The name and the statue of the eponymous boy are likely references to Big Boy Restaurants.

In The Simpsons Game, the Lard Lad mascot is a boss. Lard Lad Donuts is shut down by a health inspector in The Simpsons Movie, and the Lard Lad is painted in different colors and seen later in the movie during the dome sequence. The former was disproved in "E Pluribus Wiggum" when an explosion violently detaches the correctly colored Lard Lad's head. In "Sweets And Sour Marge" it is revealed to contain the entrance to a secret passage, which leads to an underground bunker where the pro-sugar enclave of Springfield meet. In "Treehouse of Horror VI", the Lard Lad statue is the first advertising mascot brought to life by a mysterious atmospheric disturbance, enraged by Homer Simpson having stolen his giant donut, and ends up leading the various mascot statues of Springfields "miracle mile" business district on a destructive rampage.

Universal Studios Florida, includes a Lard Lad Donuts in the Springfield section of the park.

Luigi's

Luigi's is a Springfield Italian restaurant owned by Luigi Risotto, who is a parody of the "Italian pasta/pizza chef" stereotype but seems to be aware of his status as a stock character. Luigi is polite to his customers and treats them with respect when they order and then loudly insults and belittles them to his cook Salvatore, fully aware that they can hear him from the kitchen. The restaurant also employs an old Italian saucier, who in Take My Life, Please, claims they can tell what someone's life could have been like by stirring tomato sauce in a certain way. By using his magical tomato sauce, the saucier helps Homer see what his life would have been like if he had won his high-school election. Fat Tony and his mob frequently use the restaurant for their meetings.

Luigi takes customer service very seriously.

Universal Studios Florida, includes a Luigi's in the Springfield section of the park.

The Frying Dutchman

The Frying Dutchman is a maritime-themed restaurant operated by Sea Captain Horatio MacAllister. Its cuisine specializes in seafood (to which Marge is allergic), and even the bread has fish in it. Homer sued for their refusal to honor the 'all you can eat' promise in the episode "New Kid on the Block" and was given a job as a freak attraction "more stomach than man" (to Marge's great embarrassment).

Universal Studios Florida, includes a Frying Dutchman in the Springfield section of the park.

The Singing Sirloin

The Singing Sirloin is a restaurant where all the waiters sing everything they say. It is first featured in the Season 1 episode "Life on the Fast Lane"; Marge celebrates her birthday there. Bart also celebrated here after getting an A, however after Homer was unable to pay them for the food, they had to sing on stage to pay for the bill (in the episode "Homer vs. Dignity").

The Happy Sumo

The Happy Sumo is a Japanese restaurant. Among the restaurant's menu offerings are all kinds of sushi, including fugu, which can be fatally poisonous if not properly prepared. The Master Sushi Chef is the only person at the restaurant qualified to prepare fugu. The restaurant also offers karaoke. Akira works as a waiter and translates on occasion for the Simpson family.

The Java Server

The Java Server is an internet cafe and coffee shop, originally appearing in "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo". On its opening day, it was the site of a robbery by Snake Jailbird, who used uncharacteristic tech savvy to rob the Simpsons' online bank account.

Pimento Grove

The Pimento Grove is an Italian restaurant in the style of "Olive Garden". It is shown to be fairly upscale and features photos of celebrities on its walls.

Springfield Elementary School

Springfield Elementary School is a local school on The Simpsons, attended by Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and other Springfield children. Springfield Elementary is a grossly underfunded school and suffers from the incompetence and apathy of its administration, teachers, staff and students. It is portrayed within the show as a satire of publicly funded schools and education in the United States. As an illustrative example and parody of the lengths undertaken by some schools to attempt to overcome underfunding, some Springfield Elementary School students (specifically Cletus and Brandine Spuckler's children) are purposely excluded from state or federal standardized testing regimens. The impetus being the maintenance of artificial school-wide averages and therefore basic levels of government support—a practice not unheard of in the United States and other systems where funding is tied to test results.

Established in the episodes "Separate Vocations" and "Pokey Mom", the school's mascot is a puma. It is revealed in the episode "Lisa Gets an "A"" that Springfield Elementary was at one time voted "The Most Dilapidated School in Missouri"—it was then moved, brick-by-brick, to Springfield. It has been stated several times that the school is filled with asbestos, and the underfunding of the school has resulted in a variety of troubling scenarios for students and staff. Sub-standard facilities abound; including a cinder block having replaced the school's tetherball, cafeteria food made from circus animals and in several decades-old cans, shredded newspaper, and old gym mats, among others (only the teachers eat French fries made from potatoes), and "malk" having replaced milk. In one episode, prison inmates occupied the cloakrooms in the classrooms, in an effort to make extra money. In another episode, Lisa Simpson, who has been voted student president, is tricked into authorizing the cancellation of music, gym and art. The school later finds the funding for these extra curricular activities by cancelling flu shots. The school's poor funding is made worse by the town's refusal to accept any tax increases, no matter how minor, and even basic services are sometimes refused by the PTA, including a free service of refilling the fire extinguishers.

For a few episodes the school also had a tower with a winding staircase within which led to an observation area. This has since been removed. Other short period additions include a phony disabled ramp access system built by the local Mafia and other constructions. In one episode, the presentation hall is bulldozed to make way for a mini-mall. The school's address is 19 Plympton Street, revealed in the episode "Bart on the Road" when Principal Skinner receives an envelope addressed to the school containing his airline tickets to Hong Kong. In the episode "Team Homer", school uniforms are temporarily introduced following a riot brought on by Bart wearing a "Down With Homework" T-shirt to school. This policy was rescinded after the uniforms turned out not to be waterproof and washed out into psychedelic colors when it rained.

Most students travel to school by bus, usually driven by Otto Mann. However, in "The Otto Show", Otto is suspended from his job (due to not actually having a drivers license) and Principal Skinner temporarily takes over Otto's role. Additionally, in another episode, the students are forced to carpool when the school bus is wrecked after Otto falls asleep at the wheel and the bus crashes into the auto wrecking yard. In the episode "The Boy Who Knew Too Much", the regular school bus breaks down and a Springfield State Prison bus is used instead. The bus is sometimes shown to be in extremely poor condition, another indicator of the school's low funding.

In "Lisa the Vegetarian", it is shown that both Ms. Hoover and Lunchlady Doris have access to "Independent Thought Alarms" which are sent to Principal Skinner's office and are both triggered by Lisa. Also, in "Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song", Superintendent Chalmers fires Ned Flanders, who has become Principal after Skinner being sacked, only because he freely expresses his religious views in the school. Edna Krabappel was Bart Simpson's 4th grade teacher, and from Season 23 onwards also neighbor due to marrying to Ned Flanders until Season 25 established Krabappel's death. In "Left Behind", the Leftorium closes, leaving Flanders unemployed, and he returns to Springfield Elementary School, where he finds a new job as Bart Simpson's new teacher, substituting the void left by his deceased second wife Edna Krabappel.

Many of the school faculty seem very bored with their jobs and do not try to help students, leaving them to unfulfilling futures. They also take full advantage of any-and-all time off that they have. Several of the teachers and staff smoke and drink in the staff room and in front of their students. In one episode, the teachers are shown joyfully running out of the school building with the students at the end of the day and subsequently are then shown trooping back into school the following day. Otto Mann is shown to be a user of illegal drugs, and in the episode "Weekend At Burnsie's", Lisa notices a smell of marijuana and remarks that "it smells like the art teacher's office". The teachers like Miss Hoover do not seem to care whether or not the students achieve in their class, and seem to have given up on many of them.

In 1994, the naming of a new, real-life elementary school in Greenwood, South Carolina, was left up to the students, and the name Springfield Elementary was chosen. The school board was unaware of the connection to The Simpsons until a protest by one group of parents, who argued that the character of Bart Simpson was a poor role model. The name stood, and the school opened in August 1994. Bart Simpson weighed in on the controversy, in a statement from the Fox Network where he said "at least they didn't call it Beavis and Butt-head Elementary".

West Springfield Elementary School

West Springfield Elementary School is an elementary school in Springfield. It is identical in layout to Springfield Elementary, as both were built from the same plans.

Lisa arrives at the school by mistake in the episode "Trilogy of Error", one of the differences being that French is taught at the school.

Springfield Preparatory School

Springfield Preparatory School was a private school in Springfield. Greta Wolfcastle and other students attend there. The Simpsons attended an Annual Fair there in the episode "The Bart Wants What It Wants".

Colleges/universities

Springfield University is a large college which Homer attended in "Homer Goes to College". It teaches several different courses, including nuclear physics, arts management, and the meaning of cartoons, and has a fierce rivalry with Springfield A&M University. In the episode "Faith Off", the nickname of the Springfield University football team is revealed to be the Nittany Tide—a reference to the Penn State Nittany Lions and Alabama Crimson Tide.

Springfield Agricultural and Mechanical (A&M) University is a rival institution of Springfield University, possibly a reference to the fierce rivalry between Texas A&M and the University of Texas. Carl Carlson is an A&M alumnus. Springfield A&M's mascot is a pig named Sir Oinks-A-Lot, who was kidnapped by Homer and his three student tutors as a prank in "Homer Goes to College".

Springfield Heights Institute of Technology (S.H.I.T.) focuses on the engineering sciences. Professor Frink is a college professor at the university, and it is where Apu Nahasapeemapetilon earned his doctorate from.

Springfield Community College is a community college.

Springfield High School

Springfield High School is most often seen in flashbacks, notably in "The Way We Was" when Homer and Marge tell the story of how they met. Springfield High School is seen in the present day in "The Front" when Marge and Homer have their high school reunion there. The Squeaky Voiced Teen has said that the school has an air hockey table. As well as being a school, they have hosted events there. One such event was a ballet performance, despite the fact there was a gas leak in the school.

Krustylu Studios

Krustylu Studios is the television studio in Springfield in which the Krusty the Clown Show is recorded. It is located either on or in the vicinity of the Channel 6 studio lot. The lot is located across the street from a box factory. The name Krustylu is an homage to Desilu Productions, Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz's production company, which produced the 1950s sitcom I Love Lucy. The first appearance was in the short "The Krusty The Clown Show".

Sleep Eazy Motel

First seen in "The Cartridge Family", this is a run-down motel where everything is coin-operated, including the Bible. The building itself is deteriorating and prostitutes hang outside the lobby. When Marge and the kids stayed there, a body was seen floating in the pool. Selma claims that she woke up there once. Homer once stayed there to cheat on his diet behind Marge's back, though he was caught on camera by the producers of Sneakers. The name is a play on "sleazy motel", a fact highlighted by its malfunctioning neon sign.

Springfield Retirement Castle

The Springfield Retirement Castle is Springfield's retirement home for the elderly. Some noted residents of the Castle include Abraham "Grampa" J. Simpson and his neighbors, Jasper Beardley, and the Crazy Old Man.

For Grampa Simpson, the Retirement Castle is a lonely place to be. He often gets mad when his family does not come and visit him. The door features a sign reading 'Thank you for not discussing the outside world'. The most interesting way to pass time at the home is to "stake yourself out a good spot at the staring window", which overlooks nothing but a barren tree, and bingo (the prize being a banana). The staff of the home have little to no respect for the residents, doing things like vacuuming their hair during "nap time", or switching their IV bags with their catheter bags when the former is empty and the latter is full. In the episode "Old Money," Grandpa inherits $106,000 from his girlfriend Beatrice "Bea" Simmons. He uses both this money and his winnings from a gambling junket to refurbish and redecorate the home and has the dining hall renamed in Bea's honor.

The Springfield City Hall

The City Hall of Springfield serves as the workplace of Mayor Quimby and the City Government. Often it is the site of town meetings regarding an issue facing the city, where the citizens vote to approve a proposal that generally causes havoc (most of the time proposed by Homer) and causes more problems. The building is based on the Chelmsford, Massachusetts public library due to longtime The Simpsons background designer Lance Wilder, being a former Chelmsford resident.

Springfield Courthouse

The courthouse is the center for all trials and cases in Springfield. Its judges include Judge Constance Harm, who is a tough and unforgiving judge who enjoys giving cruel punishments to criminals in her courtroom, and Judge Roy Snyder, who is known for his lenient punishments. Often the prosecutor is The Blue Haired Lawyer who also represents Mr. Burns and The Walt Disney Company and unlike Gil Gunderson or Lionel Hutz, he is a competent lawyer (but not always ethical).

Five Corners

Five Corners is "the only geographic location in the US where five states meet". A boundary marker indicates the exact spot. While on their road trip to Itchy & Scratchy Land the Simpsons visit Five Corners, where they each "stand in five different states while holding hands". The location is visited again in "The Bob Next Door", where Sideshow Bob plots to kill Bart at the marker where the location's unique property would result in a lack of extraterritorial jurisdiction, explaining it as: "I can stand in one state, fire a gun in a second state, the bullet will travel through the third, hitting you in the fourth, so you fall dead in the fifth. No single act is against any law, but their sum total is the greatest murder..." In reality no such place exists in the US; the location is a spoof of Four Corners.

Krustyland

Krustyland is The Simpsons version of Disneyland. It appeared in "The Food Wife" at the end where the Simpsons went out for a family fun day, which Homer promised Marge.

Itchy & Scratchy Land

Itchy & Scratchy Land, is a themed amusement park owned by "Itchy and Scratchy International", marketed as the "violentest place on earth". It first appears in the eponymous episode in Season 6 as a direct response to the more stringent censorship laws put in place at the time and the Fox network trying to stop the writers from including Itchy & Scratchy cartoons in episodes as result. The theme park also features in "Mommie Beerest", "Bart's New Friend", "To Courier with Love" (mentioned) and "Dad Behavior". It is a parody of Disneyland, complete with a similar park layout and similar attractions, and the fact that its European counterpart ("Euro Itchy & Scratchy Land") fails to attract the expected number of customers. It being located on an Island as well as Professor Frink's prediction via Chaos Theory were both references to Jurassic Park. In addition, the robots going wild and being taken down by cameras was a reference to Westworld.

Springfield Mystery Spot

A strange attraction in Springfield, referencing the Mystery Spot. It is quite popular. Its most likely location is somewhere around the Alkali Flats,

It was first mentioned by Lisa Simpson on the way to Discount Lion Safari in "Old Money". She claimed it was because of paint fumes and completely fake.

In "Homer at the Bat,"Ozzie Smith visits it and literally "vanishes off the face of the earth"

Discount Lion Safari

The Simpsons visit it on Beatrice Simmons' birthday in Old Money. It references Indiana Jones ("Mr Simpson, I presume?")

They get trapped in the car and attacked by a lion.

* * *

Qin: Springfield, Oregon sounds like a nice town from the looks of it.

Me: Yes but that was just a front. It's true colors were shown when there was a lot of corruption shown in the town.

Qin: Corruption? Like what?

Me: The worst kind you can think of.

I revealed everything on Springfield, Oregon's corruption and the reasons why everyone and everything in the town should be destroyed.

Qin gasped in horror.

Qin: That town WAS a dump!

Me: Yep. Springfield was a total cesspool of evil. We blew it up with a 250 megaton nuke and turned it into nothing more than a radioactive crater.

Qin: Good. I'm glad Springfield is gone.

Keith: Thanks to us Qin. J.D. and his friends arrived to deliver the final blow.

Me: We were on the final days of our Worldwide Adventure and I saw in a newspaper that Springfield, Oregon was under siege.

Nico: We weren't called Team Loud Phoenix Storm back then and I wasn't part of the group then.

Me: Yeah. Keith and his family got all the kids together in Springfield and they declared war on the whole town and blew it all to pieces. They are known as the Dysfunctional Town Liberation Army.

Keith: That's right and our mission, no matter how good or bad is to rid the country of towns that have caused a lot of problems for the country and the city.

Qin: That sounds like a big job.

Me: It is. But the corrupt towns of Springfield, Oregon and Quahog, Rhode Island will never terrorize our country again. They got what was coming to them. We blew up Springfield with a nuke and we blew up Quahog with a Thermobaric Bomb.

Qin: Wow!

Nico: Both those towns have failed this universe.

We laughed.

Me: That's true Nico.

Will Vandom: Homer, what do you usually get here?

Homer: They have a lot of great food here. They have donuts, hot dogs, good nacho cheese sauce, candy bars, ice cream, everything good.

Apu: Yes and we also have Homer's favorite thing: Beer.

Me: Oh yeah, Springfield also had a good beer company called Duff Beer. They make great beer that we use in our chili.

Homer: That's right.

Me: We also use Pawtucket Brewery Beer. That's the beer from Quahog.

Allie: Pretty ironic that we use their beer huh?

We laughed.

?: (Australian Accent) Too ironic.

We turned and we saw Katherine "Kat" Hillard and Tanya Sloan.

Me: No way! Kat Hillard and Tanya Sloan!

Kimberly: Kat!

Kat and Kimberly hugged.

Aisha: Tanya!

They hugged too.

Kat: It's great to see you too Kim.

Me: It's an honor to meet you both.

Kat: You too J.D. It's awesome that you're helping out my friends mate.

Me: Thanks Kat.

G1 Brawl: (to Kat and Tanya) Aren't you girls from the Zeo team?

Tanya: We sure are Brawl.

Me: I also remember Kat that you're one of the Turbo Rangers.

Lincoln: That is so cool!

Lana: We have yet to meet the Turbo Rangers.

Kat: That's right. Before I joined the Power Rangers as the Pink Ranger, I was under the control of Rita Repulsa.

We gasped.

Me: I remember that. You were once under Rita's spell and it turned you into that terrible cat monster Katastrophe.

Kat: That's right.

Nico: And she was also a white stray cat.

Streetwise: (to Kat) What was it like being a cat?

Kat: It was weird. But it was cool.

Me: I remember that too. But if Rita were still alive, I would gather everyone here and go after Rita and her cronies and unleash our wrath on them 100-fold.

Kat: I'm glad you would do that for me J.D.

Me: We would do anything to protect our precious people.

Then I got a call on my cell phone.

Me: Hello?

It was Daphne Blake.

Daphne: J.D. it's Daphne.

Me: Hello Daphne. How have you been doing?

Daphne: Good thanks. We're over in Louisiana heading over to a place called Moonscar Island.

I gasped when I heard that name.

Me: Moonscar Island? That island is a death trap.

Daphne: I know. We're heading over there to solve a mystery.

Me: We better go with you guys to help protect you.

Daphne: Okay. See ya.

Me: Bye and be careful.

I hung up.

Me: Guys we got to get over to Louisiana! The Mystery Inc. Gang may be in danger.

Lincoln: What makes you think so J.D.?

Me: They are heading to a terrifying place in the Louisiana Bayou called Moonscar Island.

Lucy Loud: Gasp! I've heard about that island.

Laney: How do you know about that island Lucy?

Lucy Loud: The Spirits told me all about the island and how dangerous it is. Also, Vampires like to keep records of everything that has happened over the centuries.

Lucy went over the history of Moonscar Island.

* * *

A group of settlers who worshipped cats came to the island in 1798. The island gained its name after the infamous pirate, Morgan Moonscar, who died there after he and his pirates drove the settlers into the bayou to be eaten by alligators. Moonscar and his crew were then cursed and killed by the two of the surviving settlers who became cat creatures after praying to their cat God to get rid of the pirates.

In time, it became home to a pepper plantation that flourished until the werecats cursed the planters.

Sometime during the American Civil War, Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew and his 8th Louisiana Regiment were stationed on the island. Pettigrew, his troops, along with the Union troops, were then cursed by the werecats. For the next two centuries, tourists and other people continued to disappear due to the cat creatures.

At an unknown period, Jacques also became a werecat, due to his desire to become immortal.

Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island

Mystery Inc. came to the island hoping to find real ghosts for Daphne Blake's show. When they arrived at the mansion, Scooby-Doo immediately chased Simone Lenoir's Simone's cats, causing an amount of damage, angering Beau Neville and Simone. They find that the ghosts want them to leave the island. Fred Jones believes that it's someone, who's trying to find Moonscar's treasure.

Shaggy Rogers and Scooby encountered a zombie who looks like Morgan Moonscar. They thought the zombie was trying to attack them, when in reality, he was trying to warn them about the werecats.

Later that night, dozens of zombies emerged from the ground, trying to get the gang to leave the island before it's too late. Fred, Daphne, Velma Dinkley and Beau heard Lena Dupree screaming at the mansion, and upon returning, they found the place seemingly empty. Fred discovers a secret passageway where Lena explains that the zombies dragged Simone down the tunnel. She lead them to a ritual chamber, where Velma reveals that Lena lied about Simone getting dragged by zombies. Simone emerges from the darkness, and used voodoo dolls of the gang, to subdue them. They reveal their true nature as werecats, who have to drain the life force from victims lured to the island every Harvest Moon.

After explaining their history, they were about to start draining their life force as the moonlight has reached the midnight alignment, but Shaggy and Scooby stumbled into the chamber, getting the werecats to chase them. At the same time, the others untie the ropes on the voodoo dolls freeing them, and created dolls of Simone and Lena. They used the dolls to hold the werecats, until they were knocked away by Jacques. As the werecats had the gang cornered, they discovered that the midnight alignment has passed, ending the curse. The werecats disintegrated into dust, as well as the zombies since they have been avenged.

The next day, the gang headed home on the ferry.

* * *

We gasped in sheer horror.

Me: Boy that is horrifying! One sec.

I called Velma on my cell phone.

Velma: Hello?

Me: Hey Velma, J.D.

Velma: Jinkies, hello J.D.

Me: Sorry to call like this, but we were told that you were heading to Moonscar Island.

Velma: We sure are J.D. and we've been there before.

I gasped.

Me: Velma, before we head over there, you have to tell use about what happened when you all went there the first time.

Velma: Okay.

Velma told us everything that happened and how they met Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree.

* * *

Simone Lenoir.

The human Simone Lenoir lived in the 18th century, born in the late 1690s, and was one of a group of peaceful settlers who lived on Moonscar Island and worshiped a cat god. One night while the settlers were celebrating a bountiful harvest, the island was raided and pillaged by Morgan Moonscar and his pirates; the pirates drove all the settlers except Simone and Lena Dupree into the bayou, where they were devoured by alligators. Devastated and vengeful for what Moonscar's pirates had done to their friends and home, Simone and Lena invoked the cat god to curse the island and give them revenge upon the pirates. The cat god granted their wish by transforming Lena and Simone into werecats, who subsequently killed Moonscar and his pirates.

However, this was not the end for Lena and Simone, as they afterwards found that the cat god's curse had turned them into werecats permanently, cursed to live forever through draining mortal victims' life energy every harvest moon. For the next two centuries, Simone and Lena would drain the life energy of Moonscar Island's human inhabitants every harvest moon; if there were no others on the island at the time of the annual harvest moon, Simone would have Lena find and lure tourists and visitors to the island to drain. A side-effect of the werecats draining their victims' life energy was that it would curse the victims' souls so they would rise as zombies every harvest moon and unsuccessfully try to warn the annual victims off from suffering their fate. Lena and Simone also at some point recruited Jacques as their ferry driver for bringing lured victims to the island, and granted his wish for immortality by passing the were-cat curse onto him.

Encounter with the Mystery Gang

The werecats' latest to-be victims in the present were Mystery, Inc. when the gang were lured to Moonscar Island by Lena in Daphne Blake's search for a real haunting for her TV show. As the gang settled in, Scooby-Doo caused a destructive pursuit of Simone's cats all over her property and it was a running irritation for her.

Revelation and Death

On the night of the harvest moon, when the zombies of the werecats' previous victims rose and went after the gang to try and warn them, Lena lured Fred, Velma, Daphne and the human gardener Beau to her and Simone's underground voodoo dungeon so that the zombies would not interfere. The werecats captured and bound them using voodoo dolls to be drained. The gang managed to slip free before Simone and Lena could drain them, in the commotion when Shaggy and Scooby, followed by Jacques and the zombies, fled into the dungeon. Lena and Simone almost succeeded in draining Shaggy and Scooby, but were stopped when Velma and Daphne reconfigured the voodoo dolls and used them against the werecats. Jacques, Simone and Lena eventually overcame the zombies' efforts to stop them and cornered the gang to drain them, but just then, the midnight phase of the harvest moon ended. With the harvest moon's midnight phase having ended before the werecats could drain their victims, Simone, Lena and Jacques' immortal lives were taken away and they decayed away and perished; ending the cat god's 200-year-old curse, and freeing the souls of the werecats' zombified past victims to rest in peace once and for all.

Lena Dupree

A beautiful young woman born in the late 1700s. She was a settler, who made her home on Moonscar Island with her mistress Simone Lenoir. Lena and Simone both witnessed the murder of the other settlers by Morgan Moonscar and his crew. The two women uttered a curse on the pirates, and vowed to destroy them. The Cat God that they and their fellow villagers worshipped granted their wish, and they were transformed into Werecats. They killed all of the pirates, by draining their life force, forcing their spirits to return to their lifeless bodies every Harvest Moon. After that, Lena and Simone were cursed by the Cat God's dark magic.

They were now forced to consume the life force of those unlucky enough to be drawn into their clutches. They also must drain the souls while the Harvest Moon was in its midnight alignment, or else they will die. Whenever people did not show up to the island on their own, Simone would have Lena lure them to the island under various pretenses. Some of their victims over the centuries have included the residents and workers who established a pepper plantation on the island, a Confederate Army regiment under the command of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew, and numerous tourists lured to the island by Lena.

Eventually, Lena invited Mystery Inc to the island, kidnapping them under the guise of helping them learn about Moonscar Island, which at that point had become infamous for the number of disappearances throughout the years, and had been home to a Confederacy plantation.

Inevitably the zombies return to Moonscar Island. When the Mystery Gang return to the mansion after encountering the zombies, Lena claims to them that Simone had been captured by the zombies and had been dragged to an underground tunnel. However, they discover from the footprints that Lena had been deceiving them and that Simone had simply walked down to the tunnel. She then proceeds to capture them along with Simone.

Lena is finally destroyed after she, Jacques and Simone fail to drain the life force from Mystery Inc, and the werecats disintegrate into ashes, never to be heard from again. This causes the souls of all their victims to finally be set free to rest in peace in the afterlife.

Jacques.

Jacques was originally represented as a genuinely friendly Cajun ferry driver, but it was later revealed that along with Lena and Simone, he had tricked the gang into going to Moonscar Island.

As Scooby and Shaggy were running from the zombies, it was revealed that Jacques was also a werecat. It was also revealed that he was aware that Simone Lenoir and her aid Lena Dupree were draining the life force of the former inhabitants of the island, in order to preserve their immortality. He later asked for immortality, and they granted it to him. Unlike Simone and Lena, who did not know that the cat god would curse them to drain life from others (it is even implied that they despise it cursing Morgan Moonscar for forcing them to become werecats to avenge their tribe), Jacques had absolutely no problem with having to kill others to preserve his immortality. Therefore, this makes him one of the most despicable antagonists to ever appear on Scooby-Doo.

He was defeated when the moon's shadow moved past the midnight alignment of the Harvest Moon. He, along with the other werecats, disintegrated into ashes so the zombies could rest in peace.

Morgan Moonscar

Sometime in the 1700s, Morgan Moonscar and his crew of pirates arrived on an island now known as Moonscar Island. While the residents were having a party, celebrating their cat goddess, Morgan Moonscar and his crew attacked them. He forced the residents into the bayou, resulting in them getting eaten by alligators. However, two of the residents, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree managed to escape from Moonscar and the pirates. In utter rage and hatred, the two women uttered a curse on the pirates, which resulted in them becoming werecats. With their new powers, the two killed Morgan Moonscar and the pirates. They would only be their first victims.

Moonscar, along with his crew and the other victims were left to wander Moonscar Island after having the life drained from them. 200 years later, they tried to drive Mystery Inc. off the island, to spare them the same fate. After Simone, Lena, and Jacques died, the souls of Moonscar and his crew were released, along with those of the other zombies, allowing them to finally rest in peace in the afterlife.

* * *

I gasped in horror.

Me: Oh shit! You're all in terrible danger! We're on our way Velma.

I hang up and we left for Moonscar Island. Kat and Tanya went with us.

* * *

MOONSCAR ISLAND, LOUISIANA!

* * *

On Moonscar Island in the Louisiana Bayou, evil activity was brewing. Trakeena and her resurrected cohorts Furio and Barbarax were talking to the werecats that were brought back to life because of a dark orb imbedded in Trakeena's hand.

Trakeena (to the Werecats): Now, now. I know you three are wanting to get revenge on Mystery Inc. But trust me. I want revenge too. Those Power Rangers have teamed up with those meddling kids. What we need is a way to lure them to us.

We were flying and we saw Moonscar Island. We hid in the trees and we saw TRAKEENA, FURIO AND BARBARAX!

* * *

Trakeena

Trakeena was born the daughter of the evil space overlord, Scorpius, with the features of both an insect and a human. After her father began his battle with the Galaxy Power Rangers, Trakeena began accompanying his generals on their missions, despite Scorpius' disapproval. After Furio initially failed to get the Lights of Orion, she managed to convince her father to give him another chance, though it is unclear why she did this. After accompanying another general, Treacheron, on one mission, he claimed Trakeena had followed him even though he had allowed it. In retaliation, she convinced Scorpius the general was a traitor, resulting in him being locked up. They continued to feud with one another and Trakeena was tricked by Treacheron into looking for a silver goblet, so he could ambush her when he was free. However, she ironically survived thanks to intervention from the Power Rangers.

Later Scorpius wanted Trakeena to enter a cocoon that would turn her into a more insect like being like him and increase her powers. She refused to go through with it, since it would take away her beauty and when Scorpius tried to force her, she fled to Planet Onyx. After getting in a fight and beaten easily, Trakeena met Villamax, who trained her in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. However she returned to the Scorpion Stinger upon hearing that Scorpius was dying after his battle with the Power Rangers. After arriving on the ship, Trakeena bid her father a fond farewell and was given his throne and all of his powers, along with a new staff created from one of Scorpius' tentacles.

After Deviot told her the Red Galaxy Ranger was the one that struck down her father, Trakeena captured him, but he escaped her wrath. Later when Terra Venture entered the Lost Galaxy, she was unwilling to follow it, but after it reemerged she took down Captain Mutiny's ship, which was following the space colony.

After Deviot was proven to be a traitor, he dragged her into the cocoon, which had been put into storage. There, they merged into one being and Trakeena emerged with Deviot's power and ruthlessness. She equipped her Sting Wingers with bombs and launched an all out assault on Terra Venture, succeeding in bringing down the space colony as well as the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. Trakeena destroyed Villamax when he refused to follow her orders and after the Scorpion Stinger crashed, she was critically injured and entered the cocoon. She then lost all her beauty and emerged as a slimy humanoid insect, powering up what remained of Terra Venture so as to attack the peoples' new colony on Mirinoi. Trakeena began fighting the Rangers and was eventually defeated by the Red Ranger after he fired a blast from his Battlizer at her at point-blank range.

Trakeena managed to survive and return to her human form, only now horribly scarred. While she had been purged of Devoit's physical traits, she still appeared to have some of his personality since she wished to return to become an insect once again. She managed to get to Earth, where she allied herself with the demon Triskull, planning to destroy the Rangers' home planet in revenge. With the skull demon and his army of ghouls aiding her, Trakeena began capturing humans to drain their life force.

Once she had all the life force she needed, she strapped herself to a chair and phased in and out of her insect form. But Queen Bansheera ordered her son, Prince Olympius, to stop Trakeena from fully absorbing the life forces and regaining her insect form. He tainted her energy with a poisoned dagger, transforming Trakeena into an enormous monster. The Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rangers joined forces to fight her, but were unable to take her on until they infused the Omega Megazord with the Lights of Orion; Trakeena was finally destroyed.

Furio

Furio led the brutal attack on the planet Mirinoi, seeking to gain the powers of the Quasar Sabers. Not amongst those chosen, however, Furio couldn't pull the saber from the stone, just like numerous warriors before him. He was confronted by six warriors (Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai) who battled his army of Stingwingers to protect the people. It was in this awesome battle, five of the six warriors than pull the legendary Quasar Sabers from the rock. Enraged, Furio sought to destroy everyone in Mirinoi by turning them to stone. He pursued the warriors and managed to create a crevice in the jungle like planet, which tragically sealed Mike inside. Furio witnessed the warriors transform into Power Rangers and was no match against their energy. He left the planet and reported to his superior that he was going to retrieve the sabers for him.

His next encounter with the rangers would take place on Terra Venture, where he attacked Leo but left abruptly. With Scorpius growing impatient with him, Furio assigned several monsters to snatch the sabers. When Horn succeeded, Furio ordered him to destroy the weapons, having been commanded by Scorpius to do so. He then allied with Scorpius' daughter, the adventure-starved Trakeena, and sought to gain the Lights of Orion, yet another ancient source of power.

In a devious plot to use Leo for the Lights, Furio and Trakeena managed to trick Leo into believing that his brother had returned. When this plan failed, Scorpius almost destroyed him, having grown tired of his constant failures. Desperate to prove his worth, he finally stumbles on what he believes are the Lights of Orion. Before he can retrieve it to his master, however, he's interrupted by Leo once more. The two engage in battle and Furio, at his last straw, commits suicide by exploding himself and Leo, in a fruitless attempt to destroy his enemy because Leo is saved by Magna Defender.

Barbarax

Barbarax was a menacing enforcer and slave driver, the right-hand man of Captain Mutiny. He wielded a large battle axe that was capable of emitting energy charges through the ground. He was destroyed, alongside his captain, by Trakeena when she obliterated Mutiny's fortress.

* * *

Me: Oh fuck! That's Trakeena, Furio and Barbarax!

Lincoln: What are they doing here?

Me: Revenge no doubt.

Lana: I can't believe that's the same Trakeena we know on TV.

Lola: Along with Furio and Barbarax.

Me: I remember them. They were terrifying. We blew up their ship and destroyed it forever. Now it's time for some serious firepower. GO GALACTIC!

I fired a radio signal into the sky and called forth the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.

Lincoln: I have a plan.

Lincoln told us his plan and it was genius.

Later Lincoln flew at the island.

Furio heard a Phoenix Cry. Making a fist, he turned around and punched one of us! He then saw that he punched Lincoln, giving him a black eye.

Furio: (laughs) Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your eye?

Barbarax: Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you tried a more stealthier approach. Or at the very least, not given your location away with that Phoenix Cry.

Lincoln: But you are really stupid!

Purple energy blasts hit the ground by them and exploded.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!

The explosions blew them to Trakeena!

Trakeena: Get up you fools!

Then Trakeena saw Lincoln vanish.

Trakeena: It was a clone!

We landed.

Me: Trakeena, so we meet at last.

Nico: We didn't expect you to show up of all people.

Trakeena: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, so at last we meet.

Me: And it'll be the last time you bitch!

Carter Greyson: I don't know how you survived our battle Trakeena, but now we're gonna make sure that you die!

I saw Simone, Lena and Jacque.

Me: And you three should've stayed dead after 200 years.

Leo: (to Trakeena) It's one thing to bring back Barbarax and Furio. But to bring back the Werecats?

Trakeena: Tonight's the harvest moon. It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up.

Simone: After all, the 6 of us want one thing. To see you all dead!

They turned into their werecat forms!

Me: You guys are ugly up close! Your 9 lives ended 21 years ago and you should've stayed dead since then! Also Trakeena, we destroyed your ship. I'm sure you saw that.

Trakeena: You blew up the Scorpion Stinger!?

Me: That's right! With our ship Superlaser we blew up the ship.

Leo Corbett: You will pay for your crimes Trakeena!

Me: Just like when Leo killed your disgusting father! He brought all that on himself just like you are about to. Lets get them guys! Power up!

We transformed and powered up and our power was incredible!

Me: You will pay for your crimes Trakeena! You guys take down the werecats, Furio and Barbarax. I'll take Trakeena.

Nico: Okay. Show her no mercy J.D.!

Me: I plan not to. And time for some help.

I pulled out the Sword of Omens.

Me: THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCATS! HOOOOOOO!

The Sword of Omens blade grew and the gem turned into the ThunderCats Symbol and projected into the sky and roared ferociously.

RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

The symbol turned into a portal and out of it came the ThunderCats!

Chorus: (SINGING) THUNDERCATS ARE ON THE MOVE, THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE! HEAR THE MAGIC, HEAR THE ROAR, THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE!

They arrived and landed.

Me: Nico, you can use my Transdagger and Galactabeast for this fight.

Nico: Okay. Thanks man.

I handed him my purple Transdagger.

We went at them. It was gonna be a brutal fight!

* * *

Battle 1: Were-Cats!

* * *

Luan kicked Simone in the face and kicked her in the stomach with a ferocious flurry of kicks and punches.

Luan: You are a bad kitty!

Simone: I will make you and your meddling friends pay you fucking bitch!

Simone went at Luan and she dodged all her slashes and swipes.

Laney kicked her in the face and fired poisonous barbs covered in Strychnine Ω and the poison killed Simone in an instant! It destroyed her body in an instant!

Lena: Ms. Lenoir! (FEROCIOUS ROAR!) YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!

Laney: Tell that to the hundreds of people you senselessly killed over the course of 200 years you bitch!

Laney punched Lena in the face and Linka fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Lena with 100 billion volts of electricity!

Andros: You wlll pay for your crimes Lena!

Andros punched Lena in the face and blasted her with his Spiral Blaster! The blasts hit her and exploded.

KABOOM! KABOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!

Leo: MAGNA TALON!

Leo Corbett slashed Lena with his Transdagger as a Magna Talon and it burned her with powerful fire.

Andros: Lets get her with a combo!

Leo Corbett: Right Andros!

Andros had his Spiral Blaster ready and Leo had his Galaxy Quasar Launcher ready!

Andros and Leo Corbett: SPIRAL QUASAR BLAST!

Andros and Leo fired a powerful blast of red fire energy and it hit Lena and blew her to pieces in a powerful fiery explosion!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Lola: Leo that was so cool!

Leo: Thanks Lola.

Andros: Just like old times right Leo?

Leo: You know it Andros.

Jacques had Shaggy cornered.

Jacques: It's deja vu all over again!

Shaggy: Not really. I was just setting you up for one of Fred's traps!

Jacques then got into a snare trap!

Lori then punched Jacque all over the face and blew him in the trap in a massive blast of wind.

Carlos: Time for some action!

Damon: Right!

Damon had his Transdagger in his TransBlaster and fired it and Carlos fired his Lunar Lance Astro Blaster!

Carlos Vallerte and Damon Henderson: LUNAR HYPERBLAST DEATHRAY!

Carlos and Damon's blasts combined and they hit Jacque and obliterated him in a massive fiery explosion!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lori: That literally takes care of the Were-Cats.

Carlos: Yep. Their 9 lives have been over for 200 years.

Damon: They deserved it for killing so many innocent people.

* * *

Battle 2: Furio and Barbarax

* * *

Luan punched Furio in the face and fired a massive blast of light at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBOOOOOOOMMM!

Nico punched him in the face and stomach with massive ferocity and kicked him in the face and fired a massive energy blast at him and it exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Nico: Furio and Barbarax, you both have failed this universe!

Ashley Hammond: They sure have! Ready Maya?

Maya: You know it Ashley!

Ashley had her Mega Sling ready and Maya had her Transdaggers in their Delta Daggers form.

Ashley Hammond and Maya: LIGHTNING DELTA STING!

Ashley fired yellow energy blasts and Maya slashed Furio with her Delta Daggers and he was blasted and electrocuted.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning at Barbarax and electrocuted him and punched him in the face and punched him in the stomach and kicked his axe out of his hands.

Cassie: Lets get him Kendrix!

Kendrix: Right Cassie!

Cassie Chan and Kendrix Morgan: BETA QUASAR BURST!

Cassie fired her Mega Capture and Kendrix fired her Beta Box and the pink blasts hit Furio and exploded!

Zhane: Ready Mike?

Mike: I sure am Zhane!

Zhane fired his Silver Blazer and Mike fired his Magna Blaster.

Zhane and Mike Corbett: SILVER MAGNA BURST!

The blasts combined and they hit both hit Furio and Barbarax at the same time and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

T.J.: Lets show him some pain!

Kai: Lets do it!

T.J. had his Astro Axe and Kai had his Transdagger in his Cosma Claw.

T.J. Johnson and Kai Chen: COSMA ASTRO WAVESLASH!

They slashed them at the same time in blue blades of energy and cut them.

Beast: Lets bring some primal pain Tygra.

Tygra: You got it Hank.

Beast roared and went at them and Tygra had his whip ready!

Beast and Tygra: PRIMAL BEASTWHIP STRIKE!

Beast slashed Furio and Barbarax and Tygra hit them with his whip and they were blown back.

G1 Brawl: Time for some enhanced firepower! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Electron Megawatt gun 100-fold.

Sideshow Bob: Time for you all to know true pain! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Sideshow Bob's right arm device and it turned his arm into Quickmix's Cement Mixer Energy cannon.

G1 Brawl and Sideshow Bob: SUPER LIGHTNING POWERBLAST!

Brawl and Sideshow Bob fired their blasts and they combined and they hit both Furio and Barbarax and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Will Vandom: Time for some electrical death! CANDRAKAR CYBER KEY POWER!

The Candrakar Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Streetwise: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his blinding photon gun 100-fold.

Will Vandom and Streetwise: LIGHTNING PHOTON EXPLOSION STORM!

Will fired a powerful blast of lightning and Streetwise fired a powerful photon blast and the blasts combined and they hit Furio and Barbarax in a massive barrage of explosions.

KRABBOOOOMM! BOOOOMM! BOOOM! BOOOMMM! BOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOM! BBBBOOOOOOMMM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Nico: Time to finish you two off for good!

Laney: Lets do it! Tommy, do you guys mind?

Tommy Oliver: Not at all Laney. Go for it.

Laney: Time for some action! MASTODON BATTLE AXE! (Turns it into a cannon) PTERODACTYL BATTLE BOW! (Attaches it to the cannon.) SABER TOOTH TIGER DINO DAGGERS! (They turn into more cannons and attach to the bow) TRICERATOPS MIGHTY MACE! (They turn into more cannons and attach to the bow) TYRANNOSAURUS POWER SWORD! (Attaches it to the top of the cannon) POWER BLASTER READY!

Tommy Oliver: Lets bring them together guys!

Tommy, Tanya, Kat, Adam and Rocky turned their weapons into the Big Bang Buster!

Jason: Lets do it guys!

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini and Zach stood in a pyramid formation.

Lincoln: I've always wanted to try this out! POWER CANNON!

Lincoln went Super Angel 20,000 Supercell Lightning Thunderbird and formed 5 Shadow Clones of his younger self and they held the cannon and loaded the charges.

Lincoln: (Older Voice) Lets use the Zeo Cannon too!

Lincoln made 5 more clones and they were holding the Zeo Cannon!

Nico: Wow! Awesome!

Tommy Oliver: Here Lincoln, you'll need these!

The Zeo Rangers handed the Lincoln's their Zeo Power Cells.

The Space Rangers formed the Quattro Blaster.

Carter: V-Lancers!

Lost Galaxy Rangers: Transdaggers, Star Formation!

The Lost Galaxy Rangers and Nico had the Transdaggers in a six-sided star formation.

Wild Force Rangers: Jungle Blaster!

Time Force Rangers: Vortex Cannon!

Nico: Ready guys! On my command!

Furio: Uh oh!

Barbarax: This is it!

Nico: FIRE!

The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers fired their blade blasters in a powerful energy geometric shape, Laney fired the Power Blaster, 1st group of Lincoln's fired the Power Cannon, The Zeo Rangers fired the Zeo Blaster, The 2nd Group of Lincoln's fired the Zeo Cannon, Andro fired his Spiral Blaster, the Space Rangers fired the Quattro Blaster, Nico and the Lost Galaxy Rangers fired the Transdaggers and the blast was a geometric blast with rings around it, The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers fired their V-Lancers Spectral Blast, The Time Force Rangers fired the Vortex Cannon and the Wild Force Rangers fired the Jungle Blaster.

RANGERS: GENERATIONS BLAST FIRESTORM!

The blasts of the weapons combined and they hit both Furio and Barbarax and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Furio and Barbarax were down.

Nico: That was intense!

Lori: That was literally so awesome!

Laney: It sure was.

Nico: Don't celebrate just yet! Look!

They saw Furio and Barbarax grow to gigantic size!

Luan (sees Barbarax and Furio grow giant): Guys? Now would be a good time for Astro and Galaxy Megazords!

Nico: Leave this to us Luan!

Nico and the Lost Galaxy Rangers: GALACTABEASTS ARISE!

The Galactabeasts arrived! They were a Red Fire Lion, A Blue Water Gorilla, A Green Condor, A Yellow Wolf, and a Pink Wildcat!

Nico: I hope J.D.'s Galactabeast will be enough! PURPLE PHOENIX ARISE!

A beautiful purple Phoenix Beast arrived and it was incredible!

Nico: Wow! Lets see what you can do.

Nico flew up to it and with the power of the Purple Transdagger it turned into a massive phoenix zord.

Nico: Time for some awesome power! LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

Nico glowed and he got an awesome Armband, belt buckle, wrist and leg bands and he got a powerful arm claw. But his were aqua blue and he got his own Quasar Saber!

Nico got an Aqua Blue Transdagger as well and he also got a Dragon Galactabeast! It looked like an asian lung dragon with powerful wings and Nico had the power of ice flowing through him!

Nico: AWESOME! Lets do it! GALAXY BEAST ULTRAZORD!

The Phoenix and Dragon combined and turned into a powerful set of wings and they merged with the Galaxy Megazord and it was now the ANDROMEDA GALAXY MEGAZORD!

Laney: WOW! That is so cool!

Lincoln: We never saw this on the show! This is so awesome!

Lana: That is so cool!

Nico: It sure is! Leo this is the new Andromeda Galaxy Ultrazord.

Leo Corbett: This is amazing Nico!

Kendrix: How does it feel to have the power of the Lights of Orion?

Nico: Awesome!

Andros: Let us help too.

They saw the Astro Megazord!

Nico: Awesome!

Leo: Thanks Andros.

Andros: Astro Megazord Saber!

The Astro Megazord slashed Furio and Barabarax.

Nico: Lets see what it can do guys. Ready?

Leo: Ready.

Nico and the Lost Galaxy Rangers: ANGEL QUASAR BURST FIRE!

The Andromeda Galaxy Ultrazord fired a massive blast of purple energy and it hit both Furio and Barbarax and completely obliterated them in an instant in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

They cheered wildly!

Nico: That was awesome!

May: Way to go Nico!

Lincoln: Awesome!

Linka: That was so awesome!

Nico: Thanks guys.

But the battle was not done yet.

* * *

Battle 3: Trakeena!

* * *

I was facing Trakeena and she was pissed.

Me: You will pay for your crimes Trakeena.

Trakeena: You humans killed my father!

Me: Scorpius brought it all on himself. He paid the ultimate price for his crimes against the universe. Just like you will.

Trakeena: We'll see! Now you will die!

Me: You first you bitch!

We screamed and roared and went at each other and engaged in a ferocious fight! We grabbed each other and I punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach and she punched me in the face and I kicked her in the face and she kicked me in the stomach and I punched her in the stomach and she punched me in the face twice and I dodged her third strike and punched her in the face and she kicked at me and I dodged her strike and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach. She came at me and fired a bunch of energy blasts and deflected them away and punched her in the face and kicked her in the chest and punched her in the face again! She got up and went at me and punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach with devastating force and I crashed into a rock and belched up a huge amount of blood. She grabbed me and threw me down and pile drove me and I belched up even more blood and it got on her face and she was screaming in pain as it burned her and I punched her in the face and kicked her and punched her in the face and she punched me in the face with devastating force and knocked out some of my teeth and I was thrown to the ground and she jumped and just as she was about to smash my head in, I grabbed her foot and threw her into a rock and I kicked her with devastating force and I grabbed her arm and broke it. But she regenerated and punched me in the stomach and I belched out a huge amount of blood and I punched her away.

Me: YOU CAN'T WIN TRAKEENA!

Trakeena: THIS PLANET WILL BE MINE AND YOU ALL WILL DIE!

Me: LIKE HELL IT WILL BE YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!

We went back to fighting! We were mercilessly thrashing each other and we weren't gonna give up until one of us dies! I punched her in the face with devastating force and she belched up a huge amount of green blood and I kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face! Trakeena punched me in the stomach and kicked me in the face with devastating force and I belched up a huge amount of blood and I dealt her a deadly uppercut and kicked her in the face. She growled ferociously and punched me in the stomach and dealt me a deadly uppercut! But then I took out my sword and stabbed her right through her black heart!

Me: THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU'VE CAUSED! GO BACK TO HELL AND STAY THERE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SICKENING FUCKING BITCH!

I fired a massive blast of Force Fire at Trakeena and she was burning and screaming in excruciating pain as she was burning!

Luan: And now you will pay! RAINBOW DEATHRAY BURST!

Luan fired a powerful blast of rainbow light and it hit Trakeena and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Shaggy: Like, nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! SUPER HAMBURGER DEATHBOMB!

Shaggy fired a powerful energy blast and it turned into a hamburger and it hit Trakeena and exploded and killed her in a massive fiery exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Trakeena was completely obliterated in an instant and there was nothing left of her!

Nico: Trakeena, you have failed this universe!

Then her evil Spirit appeared.

Nicole: The Book of Vile Darkness is too merciful for you. You are gonna burn in the River of Fire for all eternity!

Trakeena was being sucked in through the portal to the River of Fire!

Trakeena: I HATE YOU ALL!

She went through the portal and she was gone for good!

Me: Go to hell Trakeena!

Nico: AND STAY THERE!

I collapsed from exhaustion!

I was taken back to the infirmary at the estate and I was resting. Nico caught a Blacephalon and a Zeraora on the way back.

* * *

I woke up and I was in a bunch of casts and everyone was there.

Me: (Groans) What hit me?

Nico: You took quite a beating from Trakeena, J.D.

Luan: Yeah. You looked like you went through a meat grinder.

Laney: No kidding. But the good news is that you won and destroyed her for good.

Leo Corbett: Thanks to you J.D. we never have to see Trakeena ever again.

Me: That's good. But man. She really beat the shit out of me.

Vince: No kidding partner. But at least you won.

Carol: Yeah. Thank goodness.

Me: Yeah. (To Mystery Inc.) I'm sorry about your vacation getting ruined like that.

Fred: It's all right J.D.

Daphne: But the only thing is that you saved us all.

Me: Yeah. And the entire universe from the wrath of Trakeena the Terrible.

We laughed.

Kendrix: Get some rest J.D.

Me: Okay. Nico, you did great against Furio and Barbarax.

Nico: Thanks dude. I'm sorry you got beaten up like that. But I now have my own Galactabeast and a Quasar Saber and Transdagger.

Me: I can see that dude. I'm happy for you and way to go on unlocking a new Ultrazord.

Nico: Thanks man. Get better soon dude.

Me: I should be back to normal in about 12 hours.

Nico: Okay.

Nico and everyone left.

Luan: (To the viewers) To all tyrants everywhere, if you face Team Loud Phoenix Storm, we will find you and destroy you.

Laney: You said it Luan.

We now have finally seen the last of Trakeena. She was dead. This time for good.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Scooby Doo Villain and Power Rangers Villains destroyed and part 11 of the 13 days of Horror saga complete.

Scooby Doo on Zombie Island was the first ever movie of Scooby Doo, I saw back when I was young. We now will never see Trakeena ever again. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Part 12 is a chapter for my birthday and it's also where we face the D-Reaper of Season 3 of Digimon and rescue Jeri and kill Beelzemon. So brace yourself for an awesome birthday adventure into the evil side of the digital matrix! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	862. Journey Into The Digital World

HAPPY 32ND BIRTHDAY TO ME!

* * *

We were all in the Digital World. We saw that it was an amazing world loaded with Digimon and more. It was a magnificent place loaded and an incredible place.

* * *

The Digital World featured in Digimon Adventure and its sequels Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri.

This incarnation of the Digital World runs closely parallel to two other dimensions. One is a kaleidoscopic world of dreams that possesses the power to transform beliefs into reality The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined and the other is a "world of darkness", the grim and foreboding Dark Ocean that has the ability to make the darker thoughts of others come to life. Opposites Attract The Digital World is tied very closely to these two worlds and has absorbed a fraction of the former's power to bring thoughts to life; this power, combined with the data of the Digital World gave life to human thoughts, dreams, spiritual beliefs and myths in the form of Digimon. As explained by Gennai the reason why the Digital World has primitive and modern things is because of data deleted from the Real World. For example, if someone were to create a construction project but had to shut it down and delete it for good that data would be sent to the Digital World and the construction project would continue to build there.

In this universe Digimon life is cyclical. When a Digimon reaches the end of their life, the data which makes up their body disperses, only to reform at Primary Village where it takes the form of a Digi-Egg. The eggs are tended by Elecmon and hatch out into baby Digimon so that the Digimon can live their lives over again, ad infinitum. There is some evidence to suggest that the data of evil Digimon does not reform at Primary Village, but rather is sent to the world of darkness.

Many locations in this Digital World are named after computer programs and hardware. For example, the two continents of the Digital World are named Folder Continent and Server Continent. File Island is a key location in this Digital World, home to Primary Village and a form of nexus point for the world's data.

Several decades before the events of the series, Apocalymon and his Dark Masters came to the Digital World from beyond the Wall of Fire, causing the Digital World to become warped in both space and time. To defeat this being the original five DigiDestined, including Maki Himekawa and Daigo Nishijima were chosen and brought to the Digital World. Their Digimon were able to defeat the Dark Masters and fend off Apocalymon, becoming the Harmonious Ones in the process. The children's legend was famed throughout the Digital World with temples erected to their memories and a prophecy made stating that a new generation would arise when the Digital World would need them again, while their Digimon became the guardians of the four regions of the Digital World—Azulongmon in particular being the guardian of the Eastern region, where most of the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place. When Apocalymon eventually returned to the Digital World and his Dark Masters sealed away the Harmonious Ones, a new group of eight children were selected to become the new DigiDestined. They were transported to the Digital World, and as a result of their eventual victory over Apocalymon, the flow of time in the Digital World was re-synchronized with Earth time.

In Digimon Adventure 02, the dimensional balance of the Digital World came under threat when the human Yukio Oikawa—possessed by the digital ghost of the evil Myotismon—used agents such as the Digimon Emperor, Mummymon, and Arukenimon to erect huge black obelisks known as Control Spires around the Digital World, destabilizing all reality around it so he could gain access to it. The culmination of this plan resulted in the revelation of the Digital World's existence to the world at large; twenty-five years after these events all humans have a Digimon partner.

* * *

Davis: Well, here we are at the Digital World. Well, the one we're used to anyway.

Me: It's beautiful.

Laney: It's amazing. There's a lot of Digimon here and more.

Nico: Yep. This is where we helped all the Digimon here.

Lola: That is so cool!

Tyzonn (Operation Overdrive): There are so many Digimon here.

Me: 1,200+ Species and counting.

Takato: It's an amazing world to visit.

Maria: Is there any reason why we came here?

Me: From the looks of things, destroy any evil Digimon that may threaten the world and the Digimon.

Nico: And to visit the ruins of Ken's base.

We gasped and turned to Nico.

Blast Off: (to me) But Boss, are you sure you want to visit the ruins of Ken's base. You don't have to.

Nico: But I want to. I have to get some closure.

Me: Well if that's what you want then okay then.

We went to the desert and we saw the ruins of Ken's Base and it was an old base buried halfway in the sand.

Sunstreaker: I hope the sand doesn't get on my paint.

Me: Don't worry Sunstreaker.

We went into the base and we saw that it was run down and beaten up. A Huge Battle had taken place in the base.

Me: Wow! So this is Ken's base.

Kazemon: Sure looks like the kind of place I would not want to visit.

Lillymon: Me neither.

Mimi: But what Ken did was unforgivable.

Me: He was doing all that against his will Mimi.

Kazemon: MaloMyotismon ruined the lives of both humans and Digimon alike

Me: He sure did. And so many Digimon died because of him.

Lincoln: What he was doing was awful.

Lori: Literally a monster of ultimate evil.

We then saw a huge hallway blown apart.

Nico: This is the hallway I fought Ken.

Me: It's been totally blown apart.

Laney: What happened here?

Nico: This is where I fought Ken and killed him.

Me: Myotismon, if you were alive today, I would gladly kill you where you stood for all the pain and suffering you caused to both our worlds.

Lincoln: Me too.

Kira: But he deserved to be destroyed and I'm glad Nico killed him.

Nico: But I couldn't save Ken. (Crying) I COULDN'T SAVE HIM! (Crying Hard!)

Nico broke down and cried hard.

Qin: Nico.

Maria: (sighs) Damn it, Ken, why'd you have to wind up corrupted and get yourself killed? If you really are in heaven, I hope you're feeling just as bad as Nico is right now!

Me: I agree Maria. But he didn't do this stuff on purpose. He was doing all this against his will because of Myotismon. Ken was nothing more than a pawn in a dark scheme that would destroy both worlds.

Qin: What was Myotismon's plan?

Tai: It's one that was filled with death and destruction.

Tai went over Myotismon's whole history.

* * *

Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. But he also had the power of a Mega Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like eye mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman and also has a red vampire-like cape.

It seems that whenever he is destroyed, his shadowy spirit form will return and can be revived in a stronger Digivolved form through certain procedures. The only way to finish him off for good is to destroy his shadow form.

VenomMyotismon

VenomMyotismon is an Ultra Level Digimon. He is a presumably a 30–40 foot tall monster that looks like a combination between a vampire and a demon. He has 6 bat wings, extremely long arms, Myotismon's face, two horns on his head, yellow eyes and hair and a hidden face inside his abdomen.

MaloMyotismon

MaloMyotismon is a Super Ultimate Level Digimon that resembles a mechanical, demonic vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has 2 extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end and mechanical wings that can shoot out a deadly mist.

After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon.

Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the put up a fog barrier and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast.

Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, defeating him.

Upon his defeat, the DigiDestined thought it would be over. However, everyone didn't believe that Myotismon's spirit lives on and his fog was still around. Gennai suddenly appears and told the prophecy about the king of the undead. Bats would blanket the sky in darkness, the fallen would chant the king's name and at the stroke of the hour of the beast, the king's true form would appear. DemiDevimon used Myotismon's bats to resurrect his master by collecting the data of his defeated henchmen.

Everything that Gennai mentioned started to happen and soon, Myotismon was reborn as VenomMyotismon. He had an insatiable hunger, at one point devouring his own servant, DemiDevimon. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon both attacked VenomMyotismon, but the giant monster easily wiped them out. Angemon and Angewomon distract VenomMyotismon while Izzy plans a miracle. He is the first Mega Digimon to be introduced in the series and it's because of his appearance that the DigiDestined learn about the Mega level.

Though he is much more powerful than his previous form, he is also much less intelligent. He is quick to anger and is solely motivated by his desire to devour life. The only thing he retains from Myotismon being a strong hatred of the Digidestined. When WarGreymon tunneled though VenomMyotismon's abdomen, his true form, "The Beast Within" reveals himself. He is defeated when the Digidestined seize the giant beast with their Digivices, WarGreymon clogs his true body with a water tower and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finish him off with their combined attacks, obliterating him.

Digimon Adventure 02

He returns in season 2 as the main antagonist.

It's revealed that Myotismon's spirit once again continues to live on and discovers that Oikawa requests to go to the Digital World. He possessed Oikawa and took control of his body in order to grant his wish.

While confronting Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon takes the fatal attack by Myotismon's powers used by Oikawa. Much to BlackWarGreymon's horror, it was revealed that Oikawa was actually being controlled like a puppet by Myotismon, then leaves. BlackWarGreymon sacrifices his life to seal the gate to Highton New Terrence in order to prevent Myotismon from entering the Digital World.

After Oikawa and the Dark Spore children grieve about not going to the Digital World and instead enter the World Of Dreams (thanks to BlackWarGreymon sealing the gate), the mouth of Myotismon appears, speaking with Oikawa, telling him that he'll never see the Digital World again. Gatomon suddenly recognizes this voice, revealing to the Digidestined it was her old enemy, Myotismon all along. After Oikawa realizes that the evil Digimon took control of his body all this time three years ago, Myotismon exits Oikawa's body and takes the form of an Oikawa duplicate himself, thus leaving Oikawa weakened and wounded, then feeds on the Dark Flowers from the Dark Spore children while Arukenimon and Mummymon distract the Digidestined.

After Myotismon completes his hunger, he transforms into his reincarnated form, MaloMyotismon. He first tests out his newfound strength by grabbing Arukenimon and torturing her twice just before killing her with one of his shoulders. Mummymon, infuriated by this, attacks MaloMyotismon to avenge Arukenimon's death, but was killed too by his Crimson Mist attack, disintegrating him. Horrified by this, the Digidestined were scared to fight him, but Davis, refusing to stand down, encourages his friends to stand up for themselves and fight for courage.

ExVeemon attacks MaloMyotismon, but then all of a sudden was interrupted when MaloMyotismon banishes the Digidestined into several illusion dimensions, causing them and their Digimon partners to be separated. Luckily, Davis and their Digimon partners were able to reunite them, noting the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken and the others returned from the illusions, they summond all of their Digimon's forms then launched an assault on MaloMyotismon, which opened a hole to the Digital World, presumably destroying MaloMyotismon. Unfortunately, MaloMyotismon survived the assault and thanked the Digidestined for bringing him to the Digital World, and attacks Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon, knocking them down easily.

MaloMyotismon unleashes his power of darkness to open up the gate to the Real World. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, while MaloMyotismon tries to drive them away with his Screaming Darkness attack. Suddenly the Digidestined from all over the world were summoned to the Digital World, witnessing the battle against MaloMyotismon, being blinded by the light. MaloMyotismon attempts to undo the damage by feeding the Dark Spore children's doubts and despair to get stronger, but Davis and the other chosen Digidestined encourage the children to overcome their negative emotions and embrace their dreams, destroying MaloMyotismon's physical form. With his body destroyed, Myotismon's spirit rises into the sky in an attempt to spread the darkness everywhere, and Imperialdramon calls to the Digidestined to use their Digivices to create his Ultimate Weapon, the Giga Crusher, and obliterates Myotismon for good.

After Myotismon was defeated, a badly weakened Oikawa finally sees the Digital World, and apologizes to the Digidestined for his previous actions, and then sacrifices himself to restore the damaged Digital World.

* * *

Qin gasped in sheer horror!

Qin: Myotismon is the ultimate personification of pure evil!

Me: He made even the devil himself look like a total joke.

Lillymon: What Myotismon did makes him one of the worst enemies ever.

Me: No kidding. What he did to both our worlds makes him nothing short of a devil.

Nico: (Crying) KEN! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Nico was crying hard.

Me: Poor guy.

Beelzemon: I've never seen him this broken before.

Me: He accidentally killed Ken when he discovered his powers. It devastated him and scarred him for life. As a result he has P.T.S.D. The wounds may heal, but the scars will not.

Kion: I can't believe that Nico killed Ken like that.

Jeri: It was all an accident Kion. He didn't mean to do it.

Kion: I can't believe he's hurting that bad inside.

May: Poor Nico.

May went over and comforted him.

After Nico was better we continued on and we explored all of the Digital World. We saw a lot of awesome digimon.

* * *

There's over 1,200+ Species of Digimon out there and the number is still growing. Here is a list of all of them.

A

Aegiomon アイギオモン

Aegisdramon イージスドラモン

Agumon アグモン

Agunimon アグニモン

Airdramon エアドラモン

Akatorimon アカトリモン

Aldamon アルダモン

Allomon アロモン

Alphamon アルファモン

AncientBeetlemon エンシェントビートモン

AncientGarurumon エンシェントガルルモン

AncientGreymon エンシェントグレイモン

AncientKazemon エンシェントイリスモン

AncientMegatheriummon エンシェントメガテリウモン

AncientMermaidmon エンシェントマーメイモン

AncientSphinxmon エンシェントスフィンクモン

AncientTroiamon エンシェントトロイアモン

AncientVolcanomon エンシェントボルケーモン

AncientWisemon エンシェントワイズモン

Andromon アンドロモン

Angemon エンジェモン

Angewomon エンジェウーモン

Ankylomon アンキロモン

Antylamon アンティラモン（デーヴァ）

Anubismon アヌビモン

Apemon ハヌモン

Apocalymon アポカリモン

Apollomon アポロモン

Aquilamon アクィラモン

Arbormon アルボルモン

Archelomon アーケロモン

Armadillomon アルマジモン

Armageddemon アーマゲモン

Arresterdramon アレスタードラモン

Armormon アサルトモン

Arukenimon アルケニモン

Aruraumon アルラウモン

Astamon アスタモン

Asuramon アシュラモン

Atamadekachimon アタマデカチモン

AtlurBallistamon アトラーバリスタモン

Aurumon アウルモン

AvengeKidmon アヴェンジキッドモン

AxeKnightmon ダークナイトモン

Axemon デッドリーアックスモン

Azulongmon チンロンモン

B

Babamon ババモン

Bacchusmon バッカスモン

Bagramon バグラモン

Baihumon バイフーモン

Bakemon b Bakemon バケモン

Bacomon バコモン

Ballistamon バリスタモン

BanchoGolemon b BanchoGolemon バンチョーゴーレモン

BanchoLeomon バンチョーレオモン

BanchoLeomon Burst Mode バンチョーレオモン バーストモード

BanchoLillymon バンチョーリリモン

BanchoMamemon バンチョーマメモン

BanchoStingmon バンチョースティングモン

BaoHuckmon バオハックモン

Barbamon バルバモン

Baromon バロモン

Batterymon バッテリモン

Bearmon ベアモン

Beastmon バステモン

BelleStarmon ベルスターモン

Beelzemon ベルゼブモン

Beetlemon ブリッツモン

Belphemon Rage Mode ベルフェモン:レイジモード

BeoWolfmon ベオウルフモン

Betamon ベタモン

Betsumon ベツモン

BigMamemon ビッグマメモン

Birdramon バードラモン

Biyomon ピヨモン

BladeKuwagamon ブレイドクワガーモン

Blastmon ブラストモン

BlitzGreymon ブリッツグレイモン

Blossomon ブロッサモン

BlueMeramon ブルーメラモン

Boarmon ボアモン

Bokomon ボコモン

Boltboutamon ボルトバウタモン

Boltmon ボルトモン

BomberNanimon ボンバーナニモン

Bombmon ボムモン

Bommon ボムモン

Boogiemon ブギーモン

Botamon ボタモン

Brachiomon ブラキモン

Breakdramon ブレイクドラモン

BryweLudramon ブリウエルドラモン

Blimpmon ブリンプモン

Bucchiemon プッチーモン

Budmon バドモン

Bukamon プカモン

Bulbmon バルブモン

Bullmon ブルモン

Bulucomon ブルコモン

Buraimon[2] ブライモン

Burgermon バーガモン

BurningGreymon ヴリトラモン

Burpmon ば～ぷモン

BushiAgumon ブシアグモン

Butenmon ブテンモン

Butterflymon バタフラモン

C

Callismon カリスモン

Calmaramon カルマーラモン

Calumon クルモン

Candlemon キャンドモン

CannonBeemon キャノンビーモン

Cannondramon キャノンドラモン

CaptainHookmon キャプテンフックモン

Cardmon[2] カードモン

CatchMamemon キャッチマメモン

Caturamon チャツラモン

Centarumon ケンタルモン

Cerberumon ケルベロモン

Ceresmon ケレスモン

Chamelemon カメレモン

Chapmon チャップモン

Cherrymon ジュレイモン

Cherubimon ケルビモン

Chibickmon チビックモン

ChibiKiwimon チビキウイモン

Chibomon チコモン

Chicchimon チッチモン

Chikurimon チクリモン

Chirinmon チィリンモン

Cho Hakkaimon チョ・ハッカイモン

Chronomon Holy Mode クロノモン ホーリーモード

Chrysalimon クリサリモン

Chuumon チューモン

ClavisAngemon クラヴィスエンジェモン

ClearAgumon クリアアグモン

Clockmon クロックモン

Coelamon シーラモン

Commandramon コマンドラモン

Conomon ココモン

Cotsucomon コツコモン

Crabmon ガニモン

Craniamon クレニアムモン

Crescemon クレシェモン

CresGarurumon クーレスガルルモン

Crowmon ヤタガラモン

Crusadermon ロードナイトモン

Cutemon キュートモン

Cyberdramon サイバードラモン

Cyclonemon サイクロモン

D

Daemon デーモン

Darcmon ダルクモン

Datamon ナノモン

Datirimon ピピモン

Deltamon デルタモン

DemiDevimon ピコデビモン

DemiMeramon プチメラモン

DemiVeemon チビモン

Depthmon デプスモン

Deputymon リボルモン

Devitamamon デビタマモン

Diaboromon ディアボロモン

Dianamon ディアナモン

Diatrymon ディアトリモン

Digitamamon デジタマモン

Digmon ディグモン

Dinobeemon ディノビーモン

Dinohyumon ディノヒューモン

Dinorexmon ディノレクスモン

Dinotigermon ディノタイガモン

Divermon ハンギョモン

Dobermon ドーベルモン

Dodomon ドドモン

Doggymon ドッグモン

Dokugumon ドクグモン

Dokunemon ドクネモン

Dolphmon ルカモン

Dorimon ドリモン

Dorbickmon ドルビックモン

Doumon ドウモン

Dracmon ドラクモン

Dracomon ドラコモン

Dragomon ダゴモン

Drimogemon ドリモゲモン

Duramon デュラモン

Durandamon デュランダモン

Duskmon ダスクモン

Dynasmon デュナスモン

E

Eaglemon クロスモン

Ebemon イーバモン

EbiBurgamon エビバーガモン

Ebidramon エビドラモン

Ebonwumon シェンウーモン

Ekakimon エカキモン

ElDradimon エルドラディモン

Elecmon エレキモン

Elephantmon エレファモン

EmperorGreymon カイゼルグレイモン

Etemon エテモン

ExTyrannomon エクスティラノモン

ExVeemon エクスブイモン

F

Falcomon ファルコモン

FanBeemon ファンビーモン

Fangmon ファングモン

Filmon フィルモン

Firamon ファイラモン

Flamedramon フレイドラモン

Flamemon フレイモン

FlameWizardmon フレイウィザーモン

Flaremon フレアモン

Flarerizamon フレアリザモン

Floramon フローラモン

Flybeemon フライビーモン

Flymon フライモン

Footmon フットモン

Frigimon ユキダルモン

Frimon フリモン

Frogmon フロッグモン

Fufumon フフモン

Fugamon フーガモン

Fujinmon フウジンモン

G

Gabumon ガブモン

Galacticmon ラグナモン

Gallantmon デュークモン

Gallantmon Crimson Mode デュークモンクリムゾンモード

Ganemon ガネモン

Gankoomon ガンクゥモン

Gaogamonガオガモン

Gaomon ガオモン

Gaossmon ガオスモン

Garbagemon ガーベモン

Gargomon ガルゴモン

Gargoylemon ガーゴモン

Garudamon ガルダモン

Garurumon ガルルモン

Gatomon テイルモン

Gazimon ガジモン

Gekomon ゲコモン

Generamon ジェネラモン

GeoGreymon ジオグレイモン

Geremon ゲレモン

Gesomon ゲソモン

Ghoulmon デスモン

GigaBreakdramon ギガブレイクドラモン

Gigadramon ギガドラモン

GigaSeadramon ギガシードラモン

Gigasmon ギガスモン

GigaWaruMonzaemon ギガワルもんざえモン

Gigimon ギギモン

Ginkakumon ギンカクモン

Ginryumon ギンリュウモン

Giromon ギロモン

Gizamon ギザモン

Gizumon ギズモン

Gladimon グラディモン

Goblimon ゴブリモン

Gokuwmon ゴクウモン

GoldNumemon ゴールドヌメモン

Goldramon ゴッドドラモン

Gomamon ゴマモン

Gorillamon ゴリモン

Gotsumon ゴツモン

Grademon グレイドモン

GrandGeneramon グランドジェネラモン

GrandisKuwagamon グランディスクワガーモン

GranDracmon グランドラクモン

GranKuwagamon グランクワガーモン

GranLocomon グランドロコモン

GrapLeomon グラップレオモン

Gravimon グラビモン

GreyKnightsmon グレイナイツモン

Greymon グレイモン

Grimmon グリムモン

Grizzlymon グリズモン

Groundramon グラウンドラモン

Growlmon グラウモン

Grumblemon グロットモン

Gryphonmon グリフォモン

Guardromon ガードロモン

Guidemon ガイドモン

Guilmon ギルモン

Gulfmon ガルフモン

Gumdramon ガムドラモン

Gundramon ガンドラモン

Gummymon グミモン

Gururumon グルルモン

Gwappamon ガワッパモン

H

Hagurumon ハグルモン

Halsemon ホルスモン

Harpymon ハーピモン

Hawkmon ホークモン

HerculesKabuterimon ヘラクルカブテリモン

Hermmon ヘルムモン

Herissmon エリスモン

HiAndromon ハイアンドロモン

Hi-VisionMonitamon ハイビジョンモニタモン

Hippogriffomon ヒポグリフォモン

Hisyaryumon ヒシャリュウモン

HolyDigitamamon ホーリーデジタマモン

Honeybeemon ハニービーモン

Hookmon フックモン

Hopmon ホップモン

Hououmon ホウオウモン

Huanglongmon ファンロンモン

Hackmon ハックモン

Hudiemon フーディエモン

HustleNanimon ハッスルナニモン

Hyogamon ヒョーガモン

Hyokomon ヒョコモン

I

IceDevimon アイスデビモン

IceLeomon パンジャモン

Icemon アイスモン

Ignitemon イグニートモン

Ikkakumon イッカクモン

Imperialdramon インペリアルドラモン

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode インペリアルドラモンファイターモード

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode インペリアルドラモンパラディンモード

Impmon インプモン

Indramon インダラモン

Infermon インフェルモン

J

Jagamon ジャガモン

JagerLoweemon カイザーレオモン

Jazamon ジャザモン

Jazardmon ジャザードモン

Jazarichmon ジャザリッヒモン

Jesmon ジエスモン

JetMervamon ジェットメルヴァモン

JetSilphymon ジェットシルフィーモン

JewelBeemon ジュエルビーモン

Jijimon ジジモン

Jokermon ジョーカーモン

JumboGamemon ジャンボガメモン

JungleMojyamon ジャングルモジャモン

Junomon ユノモン

Jupitermon ユピテルモン

Justimon ジャスティモン

Jyarimon ジャリモン

K

Kabukimon カブキモン

Kabuterimon カブテリモン

Kakkinmon カッキンモン

Kamemon カメモン

Kangarumon カンガルモン

Kapurimon カプリモン

Karatenmon カラテンモン

KaratsukiNumemon カラツキヌメモン

Kazemon フェアリモン

KendoGarurumon ガルムモン

Kenkimon ケンキモン

Kentaurosmon スレイプモン

Keramon bケラモン

Ketomon ケトモン

Keemon キイモン

Kimeramon キメラモン

KingEtemon キングエテモン

Kinkakumon キンカクモン

Kiwimon キウイモン

Knightmon ナイトモン

KoDokugumon コドクグモン

KoHagurumon コハグルモン

KoKabuterimon コカブテリモン

Kokatorimon コカトリモン

Kokomon チョコモン

Kokuwamon コクワモン

Kongoumon コンゴウモン

Korikakumon ブリザーモン

Koromon コロモン

Kotemon コテモン

Kogamon コウガモン

KoZenimon コゼニモン

Kudamon クダモン

Kumamon チャックモン

Kumbhiramon クンビラモン

Kunemon クネモン

Kuramon クラモン

Kuwagamon クワガーモン

Kuzuhamon クズハモン

Kuzuhamon Miko Mode クズハモン 巫女モード

KyodaiNumemon きょだいヌメモン

Kyaromon キャロモン

Kyokyomon キョキョモン

Kyubimon キュウビモン

Kyukimon キュウキモン

Kyupimon キュピモン

L

Labramon ラブラモン

LadyDevimon レディーデビモン

Lalamon ララモン

Lampmon ランプモン

Lavogaritamon ラヴォガリータモン

Lavorvomon ラヴォーボモン

Laylamon リリスモン

Leafmon リーフモン

Lekismon レキスモン

Leomon レオモン

Leopardmon ドゥフトモン

Leviamon リヴァイアモン

Liamon ライアモン

Lilamon ライラモン

Lillymon リリモン

Liollmon レオルモン

LoaderLiomon ローダーレオモン

Lobomon ヴォルフモン

Locomon ロコモン

Lopmon ロップモン

Lotosmon ロトスモン

Loweemon レーベモン

Lucemon ルーチェモン

Ludomon ルドモン

Luminamon ルミナモン

Lunamon bルナモン

Lynxmon ランクスモン

M

MadLeomon マッドレオモン

MagnaAngemon ホーリーエンジェモン

Magnadramon bホーリードラモン

MagnaGarurumon マグナガルルモン

MagnaKidmon マグナキッドモン

Magnamon マグナモン

MailBirdramon メイルバードラモン

Maildramon メイルドラモン

Majiramon マジラモン

Makuramon マクラモン

MaloMyotismon ベリアルヴァンデモン

Mamemon マメモン

MameTyramon マメティラモン

Mammothmon マンモン

Manbomon マンボモン

Mantaraymon マンタレイモン

MarineAngemon マリンエンジェモン

MarineDevimon マリンデビモン

Marsmon マルスモン

Mastemon マスティモン

MasterTyrannomon マスターティラノモン

Matadormon マタドゥルモン

MedievalDukemon メディーバルデュークモン

Megadramon メガドラモン

MegaGargomon セントガルゴモン

MegaKabuterimon アトラーカブテリモン

MegaMusoKnightmon メガムソーナイトモン

MegaSeadramon メガシードラモン

Megidramon メギドラモン

Meicoomon メイクーモン

Meicrackmon メイクラックモン

Mekanorimon メカノリモン

Mephistomon メフィスモン

Meramon メラモン

Mercurymon メルキューレモン

Mermaimon マーメイモン

Merukimon メルクリモン

Mervamon メルヴァモン

MetalEtemon メタルエテモン

MetalGarurumon メタルガルルモン

MetalGreymon メタルグレイモン

MetalKabuterimon ボルグモン

MetalKoromon チョロモン

Metallicdramon メタリックドラモン

MetallifeKuwagamon メタリフェクワガーモン

MetalMamemon メタルマメモン

MetalPhantomon メタルファントモン

MetalPiranimon メタルピラニモン

MetalSeadramon メタルシードラモン

MetalTyrannomon メタルティラノモン

Metamormon メタルティラノモン

Meteormon インセキモン

Mihiramon ミヒラモン

Mikemon ミケモン

Millenniummon ミレニアモン

Minervamon ミネルヴァモン

Minomon ミノモン

Minotarumon ミノタルモン

MirageGaogamon ミラージュガオガモン

Missimon ミサイモン

Mistymon ミスティモン

ModokiBetamon モドキベタモン

Mojyamon モジャモン

Mokumon モクモン

Monimon モニモン

Monitamon モニタモン

Monmon コエモン

Monochromon モノクロモン

Monodramon モノドラモン

Monzaemon もんざえモン

MoonMillenniumon ムーン＝ミレニアモン

Moonmon ムンモン

Moosemon ムースモン

MoriShellmon モリシェルモン

Mothmon モスモン

Motimon モチモン

Muchomon ムーチョモン

MudFrigimon ツチダルモン

Mummymon マミーモン

Murmukusmon ムルムクスモン

Mushroomon マッシュモン

MusoKnightmon ムソーナイトモン

Musyamon ムシャモン

Myotismon ヴァンデモン

N

Nanimon ナニモン

Neemon ネーモン

Nefertimon ネフェルティモン

NeoDevimon ネオデビモン

NeoMyotismon ネオヴァンデモン

Neptunemon ネプトゥーンモン

Ninjamon イガモン

NiseDrimogemon ニセドリモゲモン

Nohemon ノヘモン

Numemon ヌメモン

Nyaromon ニャロモン

Nyokimon ニョキモン

O

Ochimusayamon オチムシャモン

Octomon オクタモン

Ogremon オーガモン

Ogudomon オグドモン

Ohakadamon おはかだモン

Oinkmon ブーモン

Okuwamon オオクワモン

Olegmon オレーグモン

Omekamon オメカモン

Omnimon オメガモン

Ophanimon オファニモン

Ophanimon Falldown Mode オファニモンフォールダウンモード

Opossummon オポッサモン

Orcamon オルカモン

Ordinemon オルディネモン

Ornismon オニスモン

Orochimon オロチモン

Oryxmon ゴートモン

Otamamon オタマモン

Ouryumon オウリュウモン

P

Pabumon バブモン

Pafumon パフモン

Pagumon パグモン

Paildramon パイルドラモン

Pajiramon パジラモン

Palmon パルモン

Paledramon ペイルドラモン

Panbachimon パンバチモン

Pandamon パンダモン

Paomon パオモン

Parallelmon パラレルモン

Parasimon パラサイモン

Parrotmon パロットモン

Patamon パタモン

Peacockmon ピーコックモン

Peckmon ペックモン

Pegasusmon ペガスモン

Penguinmon ペンモン

Petaldramon ペタルドラモン

Petermon ピーターモン

Petitmon プチモン

Phantomon ファントモン

Pharaohmon ファラオモン

Phascomon ファスコモン

Phelesmon フェレスモン

Pichimon ピチモン

Pickmon ピックモン

Piddomon ピッドモン

Piedmon ピエモン

PileVolcamon パイルボルケーモン

Pillomon ピロモン

Pinamon ピナモン

Pipismon ピピスモン

Piximon ピッコロモン

PlatinumNumemon プラチナヌメモン

PlatinumSukamon プラチナスカモン

Plesiomon プレシオモン

Plutomon プルートモン

Ponchomon ポンチョモン

Popomon ポポモン

Porcupamon ポキュパモン

Poromon ポロモン

Poyomon ポヨモン

Prairiemon プレイリモン

PrinceMamemon プリンスマメモン

Psychemon サイケモン

Pteramon プテラノモン

Pukumon プクモン

Pumpkinmon パンプモン

Punimon プニモン

Puppetmon ピノッキモン

Pupumon ププモン

Puroromon プロロモン

Pururumon プルルモン

Pusumon プスモン

Pusurimon プスリモン

Puttimon プットモン

Puwamon プワモン

Q

Quartzmon クォーツモン

Quetzalmon クアトルモン

R

Rabbitmon ビットモン

Rafflesimon ラフレシモン

RagnaLoardmon ラグナロードモン

Raguelmon ラグエルモン

Raidenmon ライデンモン

Raidramonライドラモン

RaijiLudomon ライジルドモン

Raijinmon ライジンモン

RampageGreymon ランページグレイモン

Ranamon ラーナモン

Rapidmon ラピッドモン

RaptorSparrowmon ラプタースパロウモン

Raremon レアモン

Rasielmon ラジエルモン

Rasenmon ラセンモン

Rasenmon Fury Mode ラセンモン：激昂モード

Ravemon レイヴモン

Ravemon Burst Mode レイヴモン:バーストモード

Reapermon ゴクモン

Reapmon バアルモン

RedVegiemon レッドべジーモン

Relemon レレモン

Renamon レナモン

Reppamon レッパモン

Reptiledramon ラプタードラモン

Rhihimon ライヒモン

RhinoKabuterimon ライノカブテリモン

Rhinomon Rhinomon ライノモン

Rinkmon リンクモン

RizeGreymon ライズグレイモン

Roachmon ゴキモン

Rockmon ゴーレモン

Rosemon Rosemon ロゼモン

RustTyranomon ラストティラノモン

Ryudamon リュウダモン

S

Saberdramon セーバードラモン

SaberLeomon サーベルレオモン

Sagittarimon サジタリモン

Sagomon サゴモン

Sakkakumon セフィロトモン

Sakumon サクモン

SakutekiMonitamon サクテキモニタモン

Sakuttomon サクットモン

Sakuyamon サクヤモン

Salamandermon サラマンダモン

Salamon プロットモン

Samudramon ガイオウモン

Sandiramon サンティラモン

SandYanmamon サンドヤンマモン

Sangloupmon サングルゥモン

SantaAgumon サンタアグモン

Sanzomon サンゾモン

SaviorHuckmon セイバーハックモン

Scorpiomon アノマロカリモン

Seadramon シードラモン

Seahomon シーホモン

Sealsdramon シールズドラモン

Searchmon サーチモン

Seasarmon シーサモン

Shadramon シェイドラモン

Shakamon シャカモン

Shakkoumon シャッコウモン

Shamanmon シャーマモン

Shawjamon シャウジンモン

Sheepmon シープモン

Shellmon シェルモン

ShimaUnimon シマユニモン

ShineGreymon シャイングレイモン

ShineGreymon Burst Mode シャイングレイモンバーストモード

ShineGreymon シャイングレイモン

ShogunGekomon トノサマゲコモン

ShootingStarmon シューティングスターモン

Shounitamon シャニタモン

Shoutmon シャウトモン

Shurimon シュリモン

Silphymon シルフィーモン

Sinduramon シンドゥーラモン

Sirenmon セイレンモン

SkullBaluchimon スカルバルキモン

SkullGreymon スカルグレイモン

SkullKnightmon スカルナイトモン

SkullKnightmon (Red) スカルナイトモン（レッド）

SkullKnightmon Arrow Mode スカルナイトモン アローモード

SkullKnightmon Naginata Mode スカルナイトモン ナギナタモード

SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode スカルナイトモン 騎馬モード

SkullKnightmon Mighty Axe Mode スカルナイトモン ビッグアックスモード

SkullMammothmon スカルマンモン

SkullMeramon デスメラモン

SkullSatamon スカルサタモン

SkullScorpionmon スコピオモン

Slayerdramon スレイヤードラモン

SlashAngemon スラッシュエンジェモン

Snatchmon スナッチモン

Snimon スナイモン

SnowAgumon キアグモン

SnowGoblimon スノーゴブリモン

Solarmon ソーラーモン

Sorcermon ソーサリモン

Soulmon ソウルモン

Soundbirdmon サウンドバードモン

Spadamon スパーダモン

Sparrowmon スパロウモン

Spinomon スピノモン

Splashmon スプラッシュモン

Splashmon Darkness Mode スプラッシュモンダークネスモード

Starmons スターモン

Stefilmon スティフィルモン

Stegomon ステゴモン

Stingmon スティングモン

Strabimon ストラビモン

Strikedramon ストライクドラモン

Submarimon サブマリモン

Suijinmon スイジンモン

Sukamon スカモン

Sunflowmon サンフラウモン

Sunmon サンモン

SuperDarkKnightmon スーパーダークナイトモン

SuperStarmon スーパースターモン

Surfimon サーフィモン

Susanoomon スサノオモン

Swanmon スワンモン

Swimmon スイムモン

Syakomon シャコモン

T

Tactimon タクティモン

Tanemon タネモン

Tankdramon タンクドラモン

Tankdramon

Tankmon タンクモン

Taomonタオモン

Tapirmon バクモン

Targetmon ターゲットモン

Technodramon テクノドラモン

Tekkamon テッカモン

Tentomon テントモン

Terriermon テリアモン

Thunderbirdmon サンダーバーモン

Thunderballmon サンダーボールモン

TiaLudomon ティアルドモン

TigerVespamon タイガーヴェスパモン

Tinkermon ティンカーモン

Tinmon ブリキモン

Titamon タイタモン

TobuCatmon トブキャットモン

Togemogumon トゲモグモン

Togemon トゲモン

Tokomon トコモン

TonosamaMamemon トノサママメモン

TorikaraBallmon とりからボールモン

Tortomon トータモン

Toucanmon トーカンモン

ToyAgumon トイアグモン

Trailmon (Angler) トレイルモン（アングラー）

Trailmon Ball トレイルモン（ボール）

Trailmon (Buffalo) トレイルモン（バッファロー）

Trailmon (C-89 Model) トレイルモン（Ｃ－８９型）

Trailmon (Franken) トレイルモン（フランケン）

Trailmon (Kettle) トレイルモン（ケトル）

Trailmon (Mole) トレイルモン（モール）

Trailmon (Raccoon Dog) トレイルモン（ラクーンドッグ）

Trailmon (Worm) トレイルモン（ワーム）

Triceramon トリケラモン

Troopmon トループモン

Tsubumon ツブモン

Tsukaimon ツカイモン

Tsumemon ツメモン

Tsunomon ツノモン

Tuwarmon ツワーモン

Turuiemon トゥルイエモン

Tuskmon タスクモン

Tylomon ティロモン

Tyrannomon ティラノモン

TyrantKabuterimon タイラントカブテリモン

Tyutyumon チューチューモン

U

Unimon ユニモン

Upamon ウパモン

V

Vademon ベーダモン

Vajramon ヴァジラモン

Valkyrimonヴァルキリモン

Varodurumon ヴァロドゥルモン

Veedramon ブイドラモン

Veemon ブイモン

Vegiemon ベジーモン

Velgemon ベルグモン

Vemmon ベムモン

VenomMyotismon ヴェノムヴァンデモン

Venusmon ウェヌスモン

Vermilimon ヴァーミリモン

VictoryGreymon ビクトリーグレイモン

Vikaralamon ヴィカラーラモン

Vikemon ヴァイクモン

Vilemon イビルモン

Viximon ポコモン

Volcamon ボルケーモン

Volcanicdramon ヴォルケニックドラモン

Volcdramon ヴォルクドラモン

Vorvomon ヴォーボモン

Vulcanusmon ウルカヌスモン

W

Wanyamon ワニャモン

WarGreymon ウォーグレイモン

WarGreymon メガログラウモン

WaruMonzaemon ワルもんざえモン

WaruSeadramon ワルシードラモン

Waspmon ワスプモン

Weedmon ザッソーモン

Wendigomon ウェンディモン

WereGarurumon ワーガルルモン

Whamon ホエーモン

Wingdramon ウイングドラモン

Wisemon ワイズモン

Witchmon ウィッチモン

Wizardmon ウィザーモン

Woodmon ウッドモン

Wormmon ワームモン

X

Xiaomonシャオモン

Y

Yaamon ヤーモン

YaegerDorulumon イェーガードルルモン

Yakiimon ヤキイモン

Yanmamon ヤンマモン

Yasyamon ヤシャモン

Yatagaramon ヤタガラモン

Yo!Yo!mon ヨッ！ヨッ！モン

Yokomon ピョコモン

Youkomon ヨウコモン

YukimiBotamon ユキミボタモン

Yuramon ユラモン

Z

Zamielmon ザミエールモン

Zanbamon ザンバモン

ZeedGarurumon ズィードガルルモン

ZeedMillenniummon ズィードミレニアモン

Zenimon ゼニモン

Zephyrmon シューツモン

Zerimon ゼリモン

Zhuqiaomon スーツェーモン

ZubaEagermon ズバイガーモン

Zubamon ズバモン

Zudomon ズドモン

Zurumon ズルモン

* * *

We walked around the Digital World and destroyed some evil digimon and loaded their data into our new devices Lisa made called Digital Power Downloaders. They give us all the ability to use all the Digimon's powers and attacks.

Later we were in the Digital World that the Digimon Tamers went to.

It was completely different than what Tai and the others know.

* * *

Digimon Tamers features a very different Digital World from that depicted in the first two Digimon series.

In the earliest stages of its existence, this incarnation of the Digital World was little more than a barren desert. As it grew alongside the Earth's communications network, however, it evolved and changed in dynamic ways, with more and more "layers" coming into existence over the top of the old ones. The lowest layer is the original desert plain, and the highest is the home of the four Digimon Sovereigns that rule the Digital World. In between lie many small miniverses, self-contained environments specially suited to the Digimon that live there, including (but not limited to) an area of clouds and clockwork; a warped, black-and-white town; an area of forests, lakes and rivers; and a world entirely composed of water.

Random packets of discarded data often roam the Digital World like tumbleweeds and can be used to help repair and heal injured Digimon. Although the Digital World has both night and day, there is no transitional period between the two with darkness instantly sweeping across the world like a sheet. Visible in the sky no matter what plain it is viewed from is a pulsing globe of code and light, which represent the Earth—from it emanate data streams, vast columns of energy which reach into the Digital World and manipulate its digital matter, physical representations of acts performed on computers across the world. Should an individual be caught in a data stream they will be swept into it and deposited elsewhere on any of the Digital World's potential planes. Between Earth and the Digital World is a warped region of interdimensional space where reality is constantly in flux and defined only by the perceptions of individuals passing through it.

Digimon are, in fact not native to this Digital World, having been created by a group of teenage computer programmers in the late 1980s as an experiment into the development of artificial intelligence. When the project was shut down due to a lack of funds their primitive digital lifeforms accidentally found their way into the Digital World where they began to grow and evolve. One of the programmers, Shibumi observed this and wrote an algorithm that allowed the Digimon to evolve beyond their original specifications and truly become individual lifeforms. Four Digimon in particular evolved into especially powerful forms and became the aforementioned Digimon Sovereigns. The Digital World does have native lifeforms, however, in the form of DigiGnomes, the first form of artificial life who evolved from the matter of the Digital World itself before the Digimon. The DigiGnomes tend to the welfare of the Digital World and have mysterious powers that allow them to grant the wishes of others.

Another definitive feature of this Digital World is that any Digimon that dies is dead indefinitely. While in other Digital Worlds the death of a Digimon usually results in an infinite cycle of rebirth, Digimon in this Digital World are turned into data upon their deaths. In most cases this data is absorbed or "loaded" by other Digimon in order to power up or digivolve. However, this is contradictory to Rika Nonaka's claim that Digimon return to where they came from after their death. Now You See It, Now You Don't

While conducting secret information-gathering on the network the Japanese SIGINT organization Hypnos became aware of the existence of the Digital World and Digimon which they dubbed Wild Ones, a term used in the Matrix Evolution theme song of Tamers as well as the opening theme of Frontier. Sometime after this Digimon began to appear in the real world, possibly due to Hypnos's inadvertent creation of a "weak spot" in the borders between the worlds with the use of the Juggernaut, a program designed to send errant Digimon back to Digital World or erase their data from the Real World. Digimon materialize on Earth through a process known as "Bio-Emerging," which begins when the barrier between the worlds is temporarily sundered to allow their passage through. The interaction of the two dimensions creates Digital Fields—small gray fog banks which allow Digimon to synthesize false proteins and convert themselves into physical forms after interacting with Earth's electromagnetic field. These Digital Fields can appear in random locations instantaneously and often with little warning.

In addition to Hypnos and the original programmers the Monster Makers, initially the only humans to be aware of Digimon and the Digital World are a small group of children known as Tamers. These Tamers had been chosen by the DigiGnomes to become partners with Digimon and the creatures had used Shibumi's algorithm to bond human and Digimon together as partners via the D-Power. However, with the progression of the series and the increase in Digimon activity on Earth escalating from small skirmishes between the Tamers and single Digimon (with little to no damage to the Tamers' home city) to more devastating occurrences and eventually a massive, city-devastating battle with the Deva and finally the full-scale invasion of the D-Reaper the existence of Digimon and the Digital World eventually became public knowledge.

* * *

Me: Wow! So this version of the Digital World is the one you went to Takato?

Takato: It sure is.

Rika: It's different than the first one. That's for sure.

Jeri: This is also where I lost Leomon.

Varie: I remember that. That was awful. Jeri, I'm so sorry about what happened.

Jeri: It's all right Varie.

Qin: What happened to Jeri?

Varie: Jeri has a very dark past.

Varie told Qin what happened when she discovered Jeri's dark past in the events of The Lion's Angel.

* * *

Her mother died of a terminal disease when she was 5 and it devastated her. Her father Tadashi tried his very hardest to look after her, but it was never enough for her and he remarried and Jeri never got along with her stepmother or her stepbrother. She wore a mask to hide her pain and made Lots of Friends. Takato Matsuki has a crush on her and she became a tamer and her partner was Leomon. But a tragic day befell her in the Digital World. Beelzemon destroyed Leomon and it devastated her alot. She blamed herself for what happened and thought her destiny was to always be alone.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror.

Qin: Oh my gosh. Jeri, I'm so sorry that all happened to you.

Jeri: It's all right Qin. But thank you for your concern.

Beelzemon: I can't believe I was like that back then. I was so full of rage and evil that I didn't care what happened to me.

Takato: I remember that.

Me: Then there's a very strong possibility that Leomon is still alive and so is your evil self Beelzemon.

Nico: Don't worry, Beezlemon. We can beat your evil self easily.

Beezlemon: And what if you can't? Luckily, I can tell you all about my weaknesses.

Nico: Ok. What are they?

Beelzemon: I have a really bad temper and a really big ego.

Me: That's perfect. Just like the evil Sasuke's we killed.

Beelzemon: Exactly.

But then we got an unexpected surprise! We saw Freddy Krueger and Pennywise reborn as Heartless!

* * *

Pennywise

No mortal knows, or can know, the true form of It. The final physical form It takes is that of an enormous spider, but this is the closest the human mind can understand. What the children actually see is not It's actual form, but its form in the physical realm. The true form of It's exists in an inter-dimensional realm referred to as "deadlights", existing outside the physical world. Any living being that sees the "deadlights" goes insane almost instantly, or dies. Bill comes dangerously close to seeing the deadlights and the shape behind the shape for a brief moment. He described it as an endless, crawling hairy creature made of orange light.

The Deadlights

Throughout the book, It is generally referred to as male, even by itself, calling himself "Mr. Bob Gray" and taking a male form as Pennywise the Clown. However when confronting It's spider form, the characters find out that It is most likely female, due to its final form in the physical realm being that of a giant female spider which was also pregnant. This however, is not Its true form. Just the true form of the creature in the physical realm which is the closest representation of Its true form, as It's true form is genderless.

Novel

The TV miniseries film lacked many elements of It that the novel included. In the novel, It was an eternal entity that was almost as old as time itself. It was the natural enemy of Maturin (The Turtle), who both existed in the Macroverse.

Its awakening was always marked by a great act of violence, and another great act of violence ends Its spree and send It back into hibernation. It committed other crimes not mentioned in the film, such as murdering over 300 settlers some time from 1740 to 1773, as well as a group of lumberjacks between 1876 and 1879.

It also took on many more forms than in the film, such as Dracula, a homeless leper, a giant bird, Frankenstein's Monster, leeches, piranhas, the witch from the classic fairytale Hansel and Gretel, Tony Tracker, the statue of Paul Bunyan, the Gill-man, Jimmy Donlin's mother, a giant eye, Dorsey Corcoran's re-animated corpse and the shark from Jaws.

It is also responsible for deaths of Alvin Marsh, and Beverly's husband, Tom Rogan, once the later goes looking for her when she goes to Derry. Also, in the novel, he appears to the psychotic school bully Henry Bowers as Vic Criss instead of Belch.

When It appears to one of the guards at the asylum Henry Bowers is kept at, it takes on the form of an eight-foot tall Doberman Pinscher, as opposed to a cross between the clown and a rottweiler in the film.

In the novel, Pennywise appeared to Ben as the mummy, and to Stan as the rotting corpses, while in the film it was the other way around. Also, in the novel, It was only able to be stopped when Bill performed the Ritual of Chüd. The book also implies that It may be female, given it laid eggs when in it's spider form.

Another detail left out of the film is that It's spider form is not that of its official true form; it is merely the closest representation of its true form that the human mind can comprehend.

Despite being apparently killed by the Losers, there are several hints throughout King's other works that may show that It is still very much alive.

It is mentioned in Dreamcatcher, Insomnia, 11/22/63, and appears as a possible hallucination in The Tommyknockers. The 25th Anniversary Cover for the book shows "PENNYWISE LIVES" written in what appears to be blood.

It was part of the disasters that occurred every 30 years in the main town of Derry.

IT was never against killing children. In fact, it actually preferred to kill children as they were an easier target. That was probably why it chose the form of a clown, a figure that both entertained and terrified many young children. It had razor sharp teeth that it could use to kill people.

As the film progressed, a group of children known as the Lucky Seven (also mockingly referred to as the "Losers' Club") banded together to kill Pennywise and end its murderous reign (after it had killed the brother of one of them) and apparently succeed after they tracked it down to its lair. However, Pennywise, being a lesser-aspect of a higher being, was not going to stay dead forever and it swore revenge on the gang for its defeat before it vanished into nothingness.

30 years later, Pennywise kept its promise and came after members of the gang, who were all adults in the present day, to kill them. That prompted the gang to reform and battle Pennywise again in order to kill it yet again and save themselves from its wrath.

At the end of the film, the gang did manage to defeat Pennywise again, but in that final battle, it took the form of a grotesque spider-like monster that was revealed to be its true form rather than the clown disguise (which it used for most of the film). It was killed when they pulled out its heart. After they killed It, the group left its corpse to rot.

2017 Film

It

IT/Pennywise in the 2017 film.

Like the miniseries, It was part of the disasters that occurred every 27 years in the main town of Derry. The movie deals with The Losers as youngsters confronting It. After a whole lot of mayhem It was defeated by The Losers before returning to his resting place.

1 month later after their eventual triumph against It, Beverly informs the group of a vision she had while catatonic, where she saw them fighting It as adults. The Losers form a blood oath that if this evil that is It should ever revive, they will return to Derry in 27 years and destroy him once and for all. After the other Losers depart one by one, Beverly tells Bill that she is moving to live with her aunt in Portland, Oregon the following morning.

It Chapter Two

27 years after the events of the first film, It resurfaces when a group of homophobic teenagers beat up and toss a gay man named Adrian Mellon off the bridge. He then slaughters Adrian in front of his lover before presumably using his blood to write a message to Mike about its return. As such, It wasted no time in hunting the children of Derry, such as when it uses empathy to lure a young girl named Victoria into getting closer to it under the false assumption that he'd help make the birthmark on her face disappear. To further torment Bill, It sends him a skateboard, explicitly letting him know that it was going to go after the young Dean next. Realizing that Dean was heading to the carnival, he chases after him into the hall of mirrors. Unfortunately, It gets the upper hand and gruesomely kills the young boy in front of him. Horrified to have lost another young boy after Georgie, Bill decides to head to the Neibolt house to personally kill It after Henry wounds Mike and Eddie.

After each member of the Losers Club went down their own quests to retrieve artifacts from their pasts to complete the Ritual of Chud, the ritual seems to work when it traps Its deadlights inside of the vase, but it goes awry. A giant version of Pennywise emerges, revealing that the original natives who had performed the ritual were immediately slaughtered by It. This version of It is a combination of its default form Pennywise the Dancing Clown and the Giant Spider as described in the book. It then warps the Losers Club into different nightmarish scenarios, but they inevitably overcome their fears. It traps Richie in its deadlights, forcing Eddie to grab the pole Beverly gave him earlier and attacks Pennywise with it under the belief that it could kill It. Unfortunately, Pennywise impales Eddie with one of its spiderlike appendages, swings him around like a ragdoll, and tosses him, leaving him with a large wound in his abdomen.

This one act proves to be its undoing, however, when the Losers Club realize that in order to defeat it, they had to make it believe it was smaller. Despite its insistence that it was the "eater of worlds," the remaining Losers insult the clown repeatedly until It is forced into a smaller, infantile form. It attempts to lash out at Mike, but is too weakened. To its horror, Mike reaches into its chest and grabs its beating heart. It tries to grab it to no avail, and is left crying like a baby, its final words being "Look at you...you've all grown up!" with weak laughter.

The Losers each mutually take ahold of the heart and crush it slowly. It reacts in pain until the heart exploded into a pasty substance, killing it and avenging the deaths of all its victims including Georgie. It falls silent as its body turning to ash. After its death, Richie tries to coerce Eddie's corpse awake, not accepting that he was truly gone. His attempts of taking the body with him fail when Its lair and the Neibolt house start to crumble and collapse in response to its master's demise. The Losers are forced to leave Eddie's body in It's lair, and the Neibolt house collapses on itself, sinking into a hole in the ground.

Differences

Much like the 1990 miniseries, It is depicted as not having eggs implying that it was the only creature of this caliber to exist (unless the book implied that It asexually reproduces). Also unlike the novel where Derry is nearly destroyed immediately following the supposed death of It, the Neibolt house is the only casualty. It also doesn't enlist Tom Rogan with abducting Bill's wife Audrey as both characters had minimal appearances.

Powers and Abilities

Deadlights

It's Deadlights as seen in the 1990s' Stephen King's IT.

Being an interdimensional cosmic being, IT was an extremely powerful entity. Although its true form exists outside of time and space in the Macroverse, the powers demonstrated by its earthly avatar include:

Psychic Power: IT possesses an insane level of psychic power. It can steal people's souls and entrap them within the Deadlights (IT's true form). It can also create psychic hurricanes capable of destroying entire towns. When battling the Losers, IT created a psychic storm that devastated downtown Derry.

Mind Control: In addition to its immense psychic power, IT is capable of controlling the mind and actions of a person. It is implied that it controls and influences the mind of every adult in Derry or perhaps even the entire nation, as they are all ignorant of the terrible murders that take place there.

Possession: IT also has the ability to possess people, this was shown when it possessed Mr. Keene in order to get Eddie to leave Derry.

Telepathy: IT can read the minds of anyone he chooses to target. It often uses this to learn a victim's fears and exploit this with its shape-shifting ability. It can also implant thoughts and projections into people's minds.

Physical Illusions: In addition to its telepathy, IT can also create physical illusions, such as balloons floating against the wind, making his face appear on the moon or the smell of popcorn and rotting corpses. It can also use this to cause a person to hallucinate.

Shapeshifting: IT can transform into any form it pleases, whether it be taking on the form of someone or taking the form of flying leeches. IT often uses this power to take the form a victim fears most.

Teleportation: IT can also teleport between locations in an instant. However, it has never been seen teleporting outside of the Derry City limits.

Partial Invisibility: This was clearly stated in several cases, most notably when the adult Beverly encounters Pennywise at the place where she used to live or when the adult Ben Hanscom encounters It in the public library. This suggests that only those who actually believe or have knowledge about It's existence are able to see It, although IT can become fully visible to anybody when it is necessary or wishes to do so. One notable moment was when It helps Henry Bowers to escape from Juniper Hill, one of Henry's cellmates and then the guard also witness It next to Henry.

Near-Invulnerability: IT is not a true physical entity, so it cannot be killed or harmed by conventional means. The only known way to harm Pennywise is to perform the Ritual of Chud, which involves The Turtle and Gan (two multiverse beings) lending their psychic power to the person performing it. They both lent their power to the Losers numerous times when they faced IT, giving them the power to harm it. Bill likened fighting Pennywise as "fighting smoke".

Immortality: IT's early avatar has existed on Earth since primordial times and has existed even longer in the Macroverse (a void outside of time and space that surrounds our own universe). The Ritual of Chud is the only known way to kill the earthly avatar. However, it is heavily implied that IT's true form still exists within the Macroverse and is eternal and can never truly be killed.

Regeneration: IT can also quickly regenerate when it does receive a wound. This was shown when IT instantaneously healed after being shot in the face by Bill and Richie when it chased them down Neibolt Street.

Dream Invasion: It is also implied that IT can invade dreams, as it tells Eddie that it "will see him in his dreams" when taking the form of the leper at 29 Neibolt Street.

Insanity Projection: No mortal mind can perceive IT's true form, even Bill when his psychic power was insanely boosted by Gan and The Turtle. Anyone who sees IT's true form is driven instantly insane or drops dead from shock.

Chlorokineis/Flora-cide: With a touch IT can instantly cause plants to die. This is shown when Eddie (young and adult) encounters It in its leper form. It must be distinguished from the illusions mentioned earlier as this effect persists long after It's appearance although it does not serve any practical purposes.

Telekinesis: IT can manipulate inanimate objects making them fall, float around, and behave supernaturally. This includes locking doors and electronic devices. It can also affect human bodies, as demonstrated when it sent Eddie flying against a wall merely with a glance in his direction.

Superhuman Strength: Although IT is not a physical entity, it is still capable of superhuman attributes. This was shown when IT could tear the heads and limbs off children with extreme ease.

Superhuman Speed: Bill noted that IT can move at extreme speeds, claiming that it was way faster than an "express train".

Limitations/shortcomings:

Emotional immaturity and impulsiveness: For all his bravado and impressive meddley of powers, Pennywise is also rather hedonistic and emotionally immature. He often does whatever appeals to him instantly and never seems to plan ahead or take precations. He also has a childlike need to cause a commotion and get attention rather than get on with killing his opponents. His arrogance and shortsightedness are ultimately what had led to his undoing. He felt the need to take on all the losers together to reafirm his supposed invincability rather than accept his limitations and pick them off while they where seperated.

Physics: Pennywise has to obey the laws of physics so any shape and texture he adopts must abide by the shape of it's form. If he wants to fly, he has to have wings, if he wants to crawl through tight spaces, he has to to take on a small form.

Anger, insults, and his own fear: Aggression, physical violence,and verbal abuse while deprived of fear will cause pennywise to shrivel and whither into a fetal blob. He will try to flee before he shrinks too much but if cornered, he will become an easy target.

Freddy Krueger

Amanda Krueger was a nun working in a hospital, and was raped by over 100 psychopaths. She became pregnant with a son, who was named Freddy. Later in his life he became a murderer in Springwood notorious for killing children. The media labeled him the Springwood Slasher. He was apprehended, but later released because of a technicality. According to the original film, it was because someone didn't sign the search warrant in the appropriate place. The parents of the children tracked him down and found him in the boiler room where he took his victims. The parents poured gas into the room and set him on fire, which caused his melted-like facial features.

Film series events

In A Nightmare on Elm Street through A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Krueger was referred to as an urban legend. The Elm Street parents remained tight-lipped about the events of the decade before, especially now that their children were teenagers. In the closing months of 1981, the children of Springwood, in particular those teens whose parents had formed the mob that killed Krueger, began dying in peculiar ways as they slept. The parents often ignored or denied the pleas of their terrified children, who told tales of a mysterious man named Freddy who was terrorizing them in their dreams.

Krueger met three notable female adversaries in the period before Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare:

Nancy Thompson (Heather Langenkamp): Nancy, whose family moved into Krueger's old home, was the first of the Elm Street children to learn about his past and the first to vanquish him. Nancy returned in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, only to be killed by Freddy, who had taken the physical form of her father as a disguise.

Kristen Parker (Patricia Arquette/Tuesday Knight): Kristen was a girl with the ability to bring people into her dreams. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, she, along with the last surviving "Elm Street children" battled Freddy in the dream world using self imaginative dream powers. Kristen used her natural gift of pulling others into her dream as a way for the group to battle Freddy at the same time. She was killed by Freddy in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master by being tossed into his boiler and burnt to death.

Alice Johnson (Lisa Wilcox): Alice gained Kristen's power and the dream powers of her friends to become the Dream Master. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Alice removed the souls Krueger gained over the years and left him powerless. A year later, Alice became pregnant and Krueger started using the dreams of her unborn child to kill again in A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Alice vanquished Freddy a second time with the help of Krueger's mother, Amanda. After Krueger was contained, Alice moved away from Springwood before he escaped and caused the events in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare.

The only male to ever be a main victim of Krueger and main protagonist of any the films, who at the end defeats Krueger, is Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. Here, Freddy tries to enter the real world through Jesse's body. With the help of his girlfriend, Lisa Webber, Jesse regains control over himself and banishes Freddy back to the Dream World

Death

After a decade of systematically slaughtering all of the children of Springwood in their dreams, the town was shown to be under Freddy's influence in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. By absorbing the souls of his victims, Freddy was now powerful enough to blur the lines between dreams and reality. The remaining adults were kept in a mass psychosis after their children had been murdered. When there was no one left to kill, Freddy sought to leave Springwood — hoping to continue his murder spree in another town full of more children. Only one person could arrange for this to happen — his daughter, Kathryn Krueger.

Krueger used what was left of his supernatural powers to find his daughter, who was now an adult named "Maggie Burroughs" (Lisa Zane) and was working as a counselor to troubled teenagers in another city. Since her mother's death, Maggie was raised by adoptive parents and had suppressed the disturbing memories of her early childhood. After catching up with Maggie, Krueger attempted to convince her to do his bidding. She proved, though, that a compulsion for murder was not hereditary and instead schemed with Doc (Yaphet Kotto), her coworker (and dream psychiatrist), to help destroy Krueger. After pulling him out of her dream and into reality, Maggie stabbed Krueger in the abdomen with his own glove and then shoved a pipe bomb into Krueger's chest, effectively killing him and releasing the dream demons that had given him his power.

Other supposed deaths

The following is a list of times Freddy Krueger is killed or supposedly killed in each of the movies in the series.

Before the main events of the series, Freddy's mortal death took place in 1968 when the Parents of Elm Street burned him to death in a gasoline explosion in the boiler room where he had killed their children. Freddy was allowed to live on in dreams by three dream demons who travel the world, searching for the most evil soul.

In A Nightmare on Elm Street he is supposedly killed when Nancy Thompson (Heather Langenkamp) turns her back on him, draining his energy and making him disappear. However, he is not entirely gone, and somehow pulls her into a dream world (which she is eventually shown to have escaped in the third installment).

In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy is supposedly killed when Lisa Webber (Kim Myers) is able to reach Jesse Walsh (Mark Patton), who Freddy is possessing. Due to the love between the two teenagers, Freddy is unable to continue possessing Jesse and burns to death. He apparently possesses Lisa's friend Kerry at the end of the film and is back to normal in the sequel.

In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy's mortal bones are laid to rest by Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson), who then puts holy water and shines a cross on them, causing Freddy to vanish in the dream world. He returns in the sequel when he possesses Roland Kincaid's dog Jason and makes him go to the dream version of his burial site and dig him up.

In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Alice Johnson holds a mirror shard in front of Freddy, reflecting his evil back at him and causing the souls of all the victims he had collected to tear him apart from the inside. He returns in the sequel by using the dreams of Alice's unborn son Jacob Johnson to enter the dreams of Alice and her friends.

In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy is turned into an infant by Jacob Johnson, and absorbed by his mother Amanda Krueger. He is last seen trying to claw his way out of her womb. He returns in the sequel after Alice and Jacob apparently leave Springwood and there is no one to keep him in check.

In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Freddy is stabbed with his own bladed glove by his daughter, Maggie Burroughs (Lisa Zane), and then blown up with a pipe bomb. The explosion completely destroys Freddy and releases the dream demons giving him his power. Though Freddy actually dies in the real world at this point, he is able to come back from Hell in Freddy vs Jason by manipulating Jason Voorhees into killing residents of Springwood, giving him enough fear (and thus power) to return.

In Freddy vs Jason, he is stabbed by Jason Voorhees with his own bladed glove (which is torn off his body, along with the rest of his right arm), and then decapitated by Lori Campbell (Monica Keea) with Jason's machete. At the end of the film, Jason is shown carrying Freddy's head out of Crystal Lake, and the head looks at the audience and winks, signaling Freddy is still very much alive.

Battle with Jason Voorhees

Freddy vs jason

Freddy taunting Kia

In the hybrid sequel, Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy was trapped in Hell. After Maggie defeated Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the people of Springwood sought to revitalize their town. Figuring out how Krueger operated, the authorities and town officials covered up any and all traces of his prior existence, which included blacking out obituaries and quarantining anyone who had ever dreamed about, or had any knowledge of Krueger. Other countermeasures included giving Hypnocil, a drug that prevents people from dreaming, to the children moved to Westin Hills. As a result, Springwood returned to obscurity and subsequently repopulated with no ill effects.

Meanwhile, Krueger was unable to escape the boundaries of Hell, thanks to the complete ignorance of his existence to the people of Springwood, and the use of Hypnocil to prevent those in Westin Hills from dreaming. Due to the fact that no one so much as knew of him, much less feared him, Freddy was unable to gain enough power to escape. Thus, Freddy hatched a plan to resurrect the undead, immortal killing machine, Jason Voorhees. First, at the conclusion of Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's abandoned mask into the ground. Then, in the disguise of Jason's mother, Pamela, Freddy manipulated Jason into rising from the dead once more and going to Elm Street to kill more teenagers. Jason committed a few murders, which were then blamed on Krueger (as planned). As a result, Krueger began to get his equilibrium back. Enough fear fell over Springwood to make Krueger strong enough to haunt the town again. The problem, which Krueger had not counted on, was that Jason would not stop killing. He became irritated when Jason continued to slaughter "his kids" before he could. Thus, a bloody fight ensued between the two murderous icons that raged from the dream world to the waking world at Jason's old haunt, Camp Crystal Lake. The film ends with Jason walking out of Crystal Lake holding Krueger's decapitated head, which he winks to the audience, followed by Krueger's laughter, indicating his reign of terror may not yet be over.

Freddy's Rhyme

In the movies, Freddy's arrival is usually preceded by children in the dreams of his victims. They chant a rhyme about Freddy that warns others to stay away from him.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door.

Five, six, grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.

Nine, ten, never sleep again.

Freddy's murders

Apart from about 20 children that he killed before he was burned alive by the parents of Elm Street, he killed around 40 after he fused with the dream demons and became able to enter dreams from 1981-1989.

* * *

Me: Freddy Krueger and Pennywise!

Qin: The monsters from Stephen King's "It" and Wes Craven's "A Nightmare On Elm Street!?" I thought they were dead!

Nicole: They are.

Breach: (glares at the Heartless Pennywise) Guys, go on ahead.

Ace: (glares at Heartless Freddy Krueger) We'll take care of these two.

Me: Show no mercy.

Ace and Breach formed portals that lead into the River of Fire and they banished them into the River of Fire for all eternity.

Nicole: That takes care of them.

Nico: Freddy Krueger and Pennywise, you both have failed this universe.

Me: They sure have.

Later we continued on and we arrived at the bridge gate that leads to the castle of Zhuqiaomon.

?: You're not getting away that easily!

We turned and we saw EVIL BEELZEMON!

* * *

Beelzemon first appears when Impmon accepts Caturamon's offer. With this new power, Impmon is able to warp digivolve into his Mega form, and Beelzemon was born. He is also granted control over a motorcycle that had previous controlled Guilmon. Calumon is the first Digimon he encounters when he briefly stops his motorcycle in front of the fatigued Digimon, however Calumon does not recognize him as Impmon and asks him for help. Despite Calumon's pleading, Beelzemon leaves him behind. Later, he tests out his new abilities on a swarm of Chrysalimon. After obliterating a few dozen, the rest digivolve into Infermon with Calumon's power. However, Beelzemon still defeats it and finally gets the chance to absorb data, before being approached Caturamon who told him now it was his turn to uphold his end of their bargain. He attacks the Tamers, and Renamon is able to recognize him as Impmon. However, the ensuing battle is interrupted by a fierce storm created by the reactivation of the unstable Juggernaut program.

Attacking the Tamers

Beelzemon appears again at Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon's Southern Gate to hinder Takato Matsuda and his group. During the following fight, Beelzemon's lust for power quickly overtakes him. Terriermon becomes Rapidmon and attacks Beelzemon with his Rapid Fire attack, but got blasted away by Beelzemon's Double Impact attack. Guardromon and Kyubimon also attacked Beelzemon Beelzemon attempts to finish off the weakened Kyubimon, but suddenly got stopped by Leomon, telling him that having power he had is not meant to be strong, and he will not allow Beelzemon to hurt the children. Angered by this, Beelzemon struck Leomon in the stomach, killing him and absorbing his data, leaving Jeri sobbing with sorrow. Takato, fueled by rage, yells at Beelzemon that he will pay for murdering Leomon, and WarGrowlmon furiously attacks Beelzemon, in an attempt to tear the demon apart with his teeth, only for him to push WarGrowlmon back. Takato then forces WarGrowlmon to dark Digivolve to Megidramon, born from Takato's anger and rage.

Confronting Megidramon

After WarGrowlmon Dark Digivolved to Megidramon, and attacked Beelzemon by wrapping him with his tail and attempts to devour him at close range. At first, Megidramon seems have the upper hand, but when Makuramon appears to berate Beelzemon, calling him pathetic, Beelzemon kills the annoying monkey and absorbed his power (as well as absorbing Rapidmon and Taomon's power too), allowing him to regain his strength and push Megidramon back, defeating him with his upgraded power, knocking out the dark dragon.

Fighting Gallantmon

However, after an epiphany, Takato and Guilmon are able to biomerge and form Gallantmon, who is an even match for the empowered Beelzemon. Nevertheless, Beelzemon soon gets the upper hand again when Caturamon appears to attack Lopmon for her betrayal of the Sovereign. Gallantmon destroys the last of the Devas, but Beelzemon sneaks up and loads Caturamon's data, gloating that the Deva got what he deserved. With this power boost, he nearly slays Gallantmon, until Guardromon distracts him with a Guardian Barrage, and Gallantmon is able to finally defeat Beelzemon with a Shield of the Just attack. But when Gallantmon was about to finish him, he is quickly stopped by Jeri, pleading him to spare Beelzemon's life.

* * *

Me: Oh shit! This is not good!

Nico: Evil Beelzemon!

Naruto: This is not good guys!

Nico: I can never figure you out. One minute, you're a good guy. The next, you're trying to commit attempted murder.

Evil Beezlemon: What can I say? I'm a complicated guy.

Nico: I really don't have time to fight you.

Evil Beezlemon: And I don't have time to explain myself.

Nico: Good. Then maybe, we don't have to fight.

Beezlemon: (smirks) Actually, I want to!

Me: I got this guys!

I went Super Ebonwu 30,000 Phoenix Firestorm and unleashed my full power!

Me: Lets dance Beelzemon!

I went at him with incredible speed and punched him in the face with devastating force and kicked him in the stomach.

Me: (Echoing) PHOENIX FIRE!

I fired a powerful fire blast from my hand and it hit Beelzemon and burned him. He screamed in pain as he was burned.

He then pulled out his guns.

Me: (Echoing) LIGHTNING WHIP!

I formed a rope of pure lightning and grabbed his guns and ripped them out of his hands and I fired them at Beelzemon and hit him all over with powerful bullet blasts.

Evil Beelzemon: (growls) This is why I don't play nice with you hero types.

Kion: (smirks) Yeah. We're just a pain in the ass, aren't we?

Me: And another thing! You will suffer for your crimes Impmon!

Beelzemon: (GROWLS FEROCIOUSLY) I'm not Impmon! I'm Beelzemon!

Nico: You are nothing!

I punched Beelzemon in the face.

Me: (Echoing) BLAZING HELIX!

I fired a powerful blast of fire from my wings and it slammed into Beelzemon and completely obliterated him in an instant and I downloaded his data and he was gone!

?: Jeri!

Jeri turned and she saw Leomon!

Jeri: LEOMON!

She went and hugged him. A piece of her heart has been returned to her.

Leomon: Thank goodness you're safe Jeri.

Jeri: I'm just glad you're back Leomon.

Leomon: Don't worry, Jeri. I won't leave you ever again.

Me: I'm glad you're back Leomon.

Leomon: Thanks J.D.

Me: Now we can help Jeri face her demons with the D-Reaper. Lets head back to Earth and use the simulator for it.

Nico: Okay.

We went back to Earth.

* * *

We were in the Simulator.

Qin: So what is the D-Reaper?

Me: It's a malevolent computer program that was first designed to control the growth of Artificial Intelligence.

I revealed the history of the D-Reaper.

* * *

The Reaper program was created in the late 1970s, allegedly by the United States Department of Defense, before Digimon and even the DigiGnomes, which appeared in the early 1980s. Though this is only set 30 years in the past of Digimon Tamers, in the fast-growing Digital World it is comparable to the Cambrian period (542-488 Ma). It was designed so that whenever the number of digital lifeforms surpassed a set amount, it would delete them to return the Digital World back to a state of nothingness, in order to prevent the Digital World from being overloaded. However, when it was written, the Digital World had a very small RAM size, and while the network has grown exponentially, the D-Reaper's threshold is still based on that early, tiny figure. With nothing to do at the time, the D-Reaper program went dormant and remained deep within the recesses of the Net.

At about this time, the "Creeper" virus infected ARPANET, the network belonging to the Department of Defense. It was deleted by the "Reaper" program, which was allegedly created for only this purpose.

In 1980, the Artificial Life research project "Tierra" began operations. However, the Reaper program causes mass genocide of Tierra's virtual lifeforms whenever they multiplied beyond a certain amount of memory. Throughout the 1980s, the SIGINT system known as "ECHELON" began operations under the leadership of the United States Department of National Security, which built communications bases in various nations across the globe. It is thought that the self-defense program used by ECHELON was a forerunner of the D-Reaper, or the program itself.

By the 2000s, the network had expanded exponentially. This created a huge influx of data into the Digital World, which the Digimon used to "digivolve" and change. Though the system was large enough to handle this load, the Sovereign Azulongmon sensed that it could reawaken the D-Reaper, and with the help of the DigiGnomes he transformed the "Catalyst" program into the form of a Digimon, Calumon. Though this greatly slowed the growth and Digivolution of Digimon, it was not enough to stave off the D-Reaper, which soon reactivated. At the time, though, it was still in an extremely primitive state, and the Sovereigns attempted to find solutions before the problem became too huge.

The D-Reaper kidnapped Jeri in order to learn more about humans, creating its first Agent to lead it to the Real World. The main part of D-Reaper followed the Tamers to the Real World through the Hypnos system and immediately began to spread over Shinjuku, keeping the Kernel Sphere high between the two towers of the Hypnos building, with Jeri sealed inside as its source of energy due to her grief. Only the Biomerged and Mega-Level (like Beelzemon) Digimon were able to fight it until it evolved into the Mother D-Reaper. Eventually, the D-Reaper began a global attack on Earth's electronic communication and most of the Digital World was destroyed by the D-Reaper. It deemed that both races were inherently destructive and therefore unsuitable to live. It called the Cable Reaper from the Digital World to assist it in its work. However, through the combined effort of everyone in Operation: Doodlebug, the D-Reaper was regressed back into its original, harmless state, no more complex than a simple calculator. MegaGargomon reversed the pull of the wormhole the Cable Reaper came through and was dragged back down by the Digimon Sovereigns, exceeding the speed-of-light, as the Mother D-Reaper and all the chaos got sucked into the hole.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror!

Qin: That program wanted to kill all of us!? That's terrible!

Nico: Not just us, but also the entirety of the Digital World as well.

Me: Varie dealt with the D-Reaper once before. She and the Tamers overpowered it and completely obliterated it into nothing.

Varie: Yeah. I remember that.

Me: Lets do it guys.

The Simulator Activated and we were now in the Shinjuku District at night and what we saw was horrifying. We saw the entire D-Reaper Bubble now at 100-times larger and it was more powerful than ever before!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: Holy Shit!

Lincoln: The D-Reaper is now much bigger than what we remember.

Henry: This is the D-Reaper at it's most powerful! We have to be ready for this guys. Now we have to make sure that the D-Reaper never takes our planet!

Me: All right guys! This is it! We're going in!

We powered up to our full power and the Tamers Biomerged and turned into their Digimon's Mega Level Forms!

We flew into the D-Reaper Bubble and we were now inside the D-Reaper Zone! It was a horrifying place and it looked like something out of an apocalyptic horror movie. It also looked like something from another planet. We also were feeling subatomic particles moving faster than the speed of light.

Me: Holy Shit! This place has been turned into Hell.

Naruto: No kidding.

Fu: We have to be ready for anything now that we're in here.

Me: Look up ahead!

We saw the Mother D-Reaper up ahead! It was the heart of the D-Reaper.

* * *

The Mother D-Reaper is an Ability Synthesis Agent. It is the form created when the D-Reaper unifies itself with ADR-01, ADR-09, and the consciousness of the humans and Digimon it has swallowed. Its body is made up of countless cords, optic fibers, and electrical and telephone wires, and when it appeared it swallowed the town of Shinjuku. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe.

Using Jeri's negative energy, the D-Reaper of the Real World underwent an advance evolution, reabsorbing its agents and becoming the Mother D-Reaper. It managed to create more powerful versions of its most deadly agents and swallowed all of Shinjuku, and the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, where Hypnos was located. The Tamers managed to get in (via the Red Card) and save Jeri before the Mother D-Reaper fell victim to the Operation. It was sucked into Juggernaut (Shaggai) and regressed back into a harmless program.

* * *

Jeri: It's the Mother D-Reaper!

Gallentmon: We have to be ready for anything!

MegaGargomon: Lets get it!

Lincoln: Heads up guys!

We saw the D-Reapers Agents: Bubbles.

* * *

The ADR-04: Bubbles is a Ground Combat Agent. Like the Searcher, it is a small Agent which appears in swarms, but it is able to use the wave motion guns on its arms to attack. It was designed by Shinji Aramaki.

These are small squid-like agents built for ground assaults, these Agents have pulse cannons in their arms and move in groups. They are rather weak and easily destroyed.

* * *

Sakuyamon: Looks like we've got company!

Laney: Soon to be dead company!

Laney fired numerous barbs covered with Strychnine Ω and killed all the agents in one fell swoop!

Then out came another agent: The Optimizer!

* * *

The ADR-08: Optimizer is a Mother Ship Agent. It is large, and somewhat like the mid-boss of a video game. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe, who focused the design on its huge size.

This giant Agent was a carrier ship and carried Bubbles in its body. It could also fire a powerful blue energy blast from its mouth. Proved to be a difficult opponent for Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and Guardromon to defeat. It was destroyed by Gallantmon when he obtained Grani. A second Optimizer in the finale was destroyed by Sakuyamon's Amethyst Mandala attack.

* * *

Me: Wow! That's a big ass fucker!

Sakuyamon: (Echoing) AMETHYST MANDALA!

Sakuyamon released a powerful barrier that purified it and destroyed it.

Another agent called Creep Hands appeared.

* * *

The ADR-05: Creep Hands is a Grappling Agent. It is a medium-sized offensive unit, which uses its spiral-shaped, stretchable arms for locomotion and hand-to-hand combat. It was designed by Shinji Aramaki.

This medium sized Agent was adapted for hand-to-hand combat. Its arms were extendable. Killed by Gallantmon and MegaGargomon in the first fight. One later appeared during the final assault on the D-Reaper and fatally damaged Grani with a hit before being destroyed.

* * *

Lola: Take this you ugly freak!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire at the Creep Hands and incinerated it.

We blasted numerous agents all over the place.

* * *

Pendulum Feet

The ADR-03: Pendulum Feet is an Antiaircraft Attack Agent. It is the first offensive Agent created by the D-Reaper, and uses its floating extensions to perform remote strikes. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe.

The first Agent of the D-Reaper the Tamers fought, it resembled a stereotypical wraith with a cloth-like body, a pumpkin-like face and cord-like limbs with sickles at the ends. It has the ability to mimic a Digimon's attacks. Built for aerial combat, it had a long-distance pendulum attack. After it was killed by Beelzemon Blast Mode, more appeared after the Tamers regained the ability to Bio-merge, but they were destroyed by Sakuyamon.

Horn Striker

The ADR-06: Horn Striker is a Military Commander Agent. It is a medium-sized combat unit of overwhelming power. It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru.[2]

This Agent was a green beetle-like agent with overwhelming strength and the ability to grow to gigantic proportions when wounded. It was very strong and took the combined powers of Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Antylamon to kill it. They were mass-produced to serve as the second defense of the D-Reaper but were easily destroyed by Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

Paratice Head

The ADR-07: Paratice Head (a mis-transliteration of Palates Head) is a Reconnaissance-in-force Agent. It is large, and somewhat like the mid-boss of a video game. It makes sinister, unpredictable attacks. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe.

The "Paratice Head" is a Reconnaissance-in-force Agent with many mouths. Its attack patterns were unpredictable, and its mouths speak with Jeri's voice. Killed by Guardromon and Justimon. Another one was killed by Guardromon alone. One of its many attacks is it can fire a red energy beam presumably from one of the many mouths on it or from the tentacles it has on it.

Searcher

The ADR-02: Searcher is an Intelligence Gathering Agent. It is small, and has no offensive capability, but usually appears in large swarms. It was designed by Kenji Watanabe.

Created for information gathering, these small bird-like agents appear in large numbers. They are the only type of Agent not made for fighting. Guilmon tried to have a "staring contest" with one before Takato pulled him away. At first, the Tamers were wary of them, but they soon discovered they were relatively harmless. After the Tamers regained the ability to Bio-merge, Gallantmon was seen destroying many of these.

* * *

We were blowing many agents apart. We pressed on to the Mother D-Reaper!

Me: Lets blast that thing with our combos and final smashes!

Tyzonn: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Tyzonn's right arm device and enhanced his Mercury Ranger Powers 100-fold.

Sunstreaker: Right behind you Tyzonn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his electron pulse blasters 100-fold.

Tyzonn and Sunstreaker: QUICKSILVER ELECTRON BEAMSTRIKE!

They fired their blasts and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful silver energy laser and it hit the Mother D-Reaper and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Blast Off: Time for some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his X-Ray Gun 100-fold.

Maria: Lets short this monster out with water! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Maria's Right Arm Device and it enhanced her water powers 100-fold.

Blast Off and Maria: RADIOACTIVE MEGATSUNAMI DEATH SPLASH!

Maria fired a massive megatsunami and Blast Off infused it with his X-Ray blasts and it caused the wave to glow and it slammed into the Mother D-Reaper and exploded.

Me: Go get it Electivire!

I sent my Electivire.

Ben turned into Feedback!

Ben: FEEDBACK!

Me: Electivire, THUNDER BOLT!

Feedback and Electivire: SUPER LIGHTNING BOLT RAY!

Feedback and Electivire fired a massive blast of lightning at the Mother D-Reaper and it hit it head on and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets see how you like our Final Smashes!

Leomon: I'll start us off! SUPERLION FIST OF THE BEAST KING!

Leomon fired a massively powerful lion head energy blast and it hit the Mother D-Reaper head on and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kion: You are not welcome here on Earth! ROARSTORM FIRE!

Kion used the Roar of The Elders and fired a massive blast of fire from his mouth and it hit the Mother D-Reaper and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Jeri: This is for kidnapping me and trying to destroy the planet! LIONHEART SWORD BLADEBLAST!

Jeri fired a massive blade of yellow energy and it cleaved the entire Mother D-Reaper in Half!

Nico: D-Reaper, you have failed this universe!

Nico formed a powerful red energy ball and condensed it.

Nico: NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

Nico fired a powerful energy ball right at the Mother D-Reaper and it hit it and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Energy ball obliterated the Mother D-Reaper in an instant and completely destroyed it!

Me: Nice shot Nico! Lets finish this cancerous freak for good!

We went at what was left of it and then I saw the J-Reaper come out!

* * *

The ADR-01: Jeri Type is a Spy Agent whose form is based on Jeri Katou from when she started becoming depressed. It was created in order to analyze human thought, and is the only Agent who can operate outside of the D-Reaper Zone detached from the umbilical cords. It starts out identical in form to Jeri, but can evolve into several variations. It was designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru.

This Agent is created for the purpose of espionage, posing as Jeri Katou while the real one is in the Kernel Sphere. The infection begins when a small portion of the D-Reaper infects Jeri not long after Sakuyamon first appears. Song of Sakuyamon It stays dormant while in the Digital World, though it leads to Jeri's thoughts becoming more depressed Janyu's Ark and fully manifests in her personality once back in the Human World. Homeward Bound Takato Matsuki and Guilmon find this Agent masquerading as Jeri in the D-Reaper during one of their assaults on the program. It acts as the D-Reaper's mouthpiece. The D-Reaper's Disguise It wages a mental war against Takato by displaying the information it took from Jeri's memories, dealing emotional damage and keeping him off balance. When Takato is sufficiently weakened, the Agent reveals its true, monstrous form and begins to attack. It is only warded off by MarineAngemon's power. When Is A Mon Justimon? Eventually, when Jeri regains her will to live, it personally attacks Jeri to absorb her energy, but it itself is reabsorbed by the D-Reaper in the same manner. D-Reaper's Feast

The Jeri-type serves as the Mother D-Reaper's first line of personal defense, being made of cables and looking almost like Jeri's face, apart from its distorted eyes and overly large mouth. This avatar is able to incapacitate Gallantmon, but he manages to transform into Gallantmon Crimson Mode and destroy the face with his javelin. Jeri Fights Back

The Jeri-Type once again emerges as the last obstacle between the Tamers and the Kernel Sphere. it proves to be quite a challenge for Gallantmon Crimson Mode, destroying his weapons and slamming him into the Mother D-Reaper itself. All the while, the Jeri-Type taunts the hero, saying that humans and Digimon are naturally destructive and do not deserve to exist. However, Takato and Guilmon refuse to give up, calling upon their full strength to break free and declaring they do deserve to exist, but the D-Reaper doesn't. With that, they deliver a devastating punch to the Agent's chest, finally destroying her.

* * *

J-Reaper: (Technological Voice) **Negative, subject: J.D. Knudson.**

It went at me and I grabbed its hands.

J-Reaper: **Humans and Digimon exist only to destroy or be destroyed. An exercise in futility. Humans desire total annihilation. Therefore their existence is pointless!**

Me: You have no fucking right to decide that! My life is not pointless and neither is everyone else's! We have a right to live and protect the people we care about and that's something a warped freak like you can never understand!

I spread her hands away and punched her in the face. But then she punched me in the face and stomach at an extremely ferocious level and I did the same and it was a brutal and ferocious fight! She punched me in the mouth and kicked me in the stomach and I belched out a huge amount of blood.

J-Reaper: **You are persistent. But you're only delaying the inevitable!**

I was punched in the face with devastating force and sent crashing into the ground with incredible force!

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHH!

J-Reaper: **YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO EXIST!**

I was then fed up with her talk! I exploded out of the ground and went flying at her with incredible speed and power!

Me: WE DO DESERVE TO EXIST!

I punched the J-Reaper in the stomach with devastating force!

Me: YOU DON'T!

The J-Reaper was destroyed in an instant!

Nicole: Time to make sure this ugly monster never haunts our planet ever again!

Nicole opened up the portal into the River of Fire and it sucked in the entirety of the D-Reaper and it was gone for good!

Me: It's over guys! We won!

We cheered wildly!

Leomon: (To the Viewers) Rogue Programs better beware, because you will never be a match for Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You got that right Leomon.

We went back home and we rested. Nico caught a Melmetal.

As we went home, 2 friends of the Power Rangers were gettin ready to reunite with their friends. it was the two remaining Turbo Rangers Justin Stewart - the youngest ever Power Ranger, and the Blue Senturion.

Justin Stewart: Are you ready to see our friends again Blue Senturion?

Blue Senturion: Always ready Justin.

They were off to the estate.

A car driving transition was seen as the screen turned black.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and part 12 of the 13 Days of Horror saga complete.

The D-Reaper of Season 3 of Digimon was the scariest enemy I've ever seen on Digimon back then. It was awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Next for the grand finale is The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight and we're gonna burn some scarecrows! Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	863. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight

At the Gotham Royal York Graveyard, Bruce, Eddy, Laney, Lincoln, First Aid, Maria, Vortex, Lola and Sam S.L. were visiting the graves of Bruce Wayne's parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Batman: (to the graves of his parents) Hello, Mother. Hello, Father. I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while. I've been too busy helping Team Loud Phoenix Storm with their adventures. And most of them are right here in Gotham Royal York. I have done a very good job at helping to take most of Gotham's criminals down while redeeming them. I just hope that makes you proud.

Lola: They would be very proud of you Bruce.

Sam S.L.: I'm sorry about your parents Bruce. What Joe Chill did to your mom and dad was unforgivable.

Vortex: I may be a robot, but even us Transformers have feelings when it comes to family.

Laney: That's right. Joe Chill was a total monster that deserved to be killed no matter.

But then they got an unexpected surprise when they saw SCARECROW!? WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?

Eddy: (to scarecrow) Back for more, Scarecrow?

The scarecrow just stared blankly at him.

Eddy: Anyone home?

Vortex: I don't think that's Scarecrow. At least, not the one Bats fought in the past.

Lola: I'm not taking chances. (Forms a fireball in her hands)How about a little fire Scarecrow?

Lola threw the fireball and burned the Scarecrow into ash!

Laney: It was a real scarecrow!

First Aid: It was a scarecrow purely made out of straw. But why would it come here just to attack us?

Maria: It's probably another Goosebumps monster. Let's head back to the estate to find out more about it.

Laney: Lets do it.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

At the Ceres Asteroid Prison for Fuckhead Perverts, Me, Nicole, Volcana, Brian, Xander, Meg, Stewie and Nico were visiting Quagmire. With us was Quagmire's daughter Courtney Quagmire and she was ready for some answers.

Me: Hello Glenn Quagmire.

Quagmire: Well if it isn't the Quahog destroyers!

Nico: Quahog got what it deserved you fuckhead.

Quagmire: (to Brian) Well, how's your perfect life been you no good douchebag?!

Volcana: His life has been fine, you pervert!

Me: We actually came here to correct something you said to Brian earlier.

Quagmire: What!?

Me: Brian told us that you did a terrible rant at him at a local restaurant. And we're here to correct that.

Brian: That's right! I'll tell you! You are the most terrible person I have ever known! You criticize me for hitting on Lois when you had been friends with Peter longer than me! I have regretted throwing myself on Lois and I promised never to do that again! And I have kept my promise! You were once arrested for peeping on her in the bathroom and all of the women in the entire town before it was destroyed were demanding that you be expelled from the neighborhood! And you tried to hit on your best friend's daughter only managing to wait this long until she turned 18! I was willing to sacrifice my life for Peter's when he had kidney failure! And so what if I defecated on his yard?! I'm a dog! That's what a lot of us do! And you say that I never pay for anything?! Well legally, Peter owned me before he died, so of course I was going to depend on him! You say I date women only for their bodies? I dated two old bags before! And you're not honest about it! You either drug and rape them or dump them after a night of sex and make them feel worthless afterwards! I at least try to establish a relationship with them! I am surprised you are now here in jail floating in space. Wait I'm now surprised It's because your cop friend Joe happened to turn you in with the help of Team Loud Phoenix Storm! And you lied to him about being a virgin so you can do his wife Bonnie and you are currently waiting to screw their daughter! I did kiss Bonnie, but I apologized to Joe afterwards. You just told him off as if though it was nothing! I should also mention that you destroyed Cleveland's marriage by screwing his wife Loretta! You also happen to be a sex offender! Damn I can't stand you! And your only excuse for your behavior is that Cheryl Tiegs dumped you! She dumped you because you were a prick! And you also blamed your mother for her neglect in your childhood. Boo-hoo! I was abandoned by my mother! And you complain about my textbook liberal agenda?! Well there's plenty of others with the same views as me! You say I don't do anything to help people?! I helped Peter expose McBurgertown after he had a stroke and I was the first one who offered to donate their kidneys after he had kidney failure! And working in a soup kitchen doesn't make you a saint! You probably only do that to prey on somebody in need! And you hate me for being an atheist. I sure didn't see that coming! What religion do you believe in Glenn?! You committed every sin to the human race! I failed college twice because I was not going to cheat my way through life! And you call me a bad father?! I helped turned my son around and turned him into a straight A student and he left me so he could do the same for his mother! What about that daughter of yours? I'm sorry! I forgot! You gave her up for adoption because you wanted to maintain your sex life! And you are waiting to do her in 18 years! You had a home, money, and time! But no! Sex was more important to you! Some father you are! And you call me a sad alcoholic bore?! I see you drinking all the time at the Drunken Clam with Peter, Cleveland, and Joe! And I could forgive all of that if you just remembered that I'm a dog! A fucking dog! That's the sad part about you! You've become so fixated on other people's flaws that you've embraced your own! I don't even know why I tried to be friends with you?! I learned that you're the kind of guy people shouldn't be friends with! If I'm friends with you, you'll probably end up screwing my girlfriend or wife! Bye you piece of shit! And you owe me for the fucking steak!

Nico: Yeah! You tell him Brian.

Xander Bly: (to Quagmire) (Australian Accent) Mate, Brian might not be perfect. But he's twice the person you'll ever be!

Me: I'll get you a steak later Brian. But Brian is right Quagmire. You are a nothing more than a piece of fucking shit! You are also nothing more than a goddamned fucking rapist!

Quagmire gasped! Everyone in the prison gasped!

Quagmire: I'm not a rapist!

Me: Bullshit! You drugged and seduced a lot of unsuspecting women and they all had sex with you because of your stupid pervert nature! Brian has a lot of Girlfriends and you think he did what you did to them? Hell Fucking No! You pumped them with drugs and raped them! And then once you're done with them, you dump them onto the street like they are trash! You treat women like they're nothing but sex toys! As far as I'm concerned, Quagmire, you are the ultimate enemy of all women everywhere! You're nothing more than a chauvinistic son of a fucking bitch and a fucked up rapist!

Quagmire: (Points his Finger at me) You will never talk to me like that again you son of a fucking bitch!

I then bit his whole finger and he screamed in excruciating pain! I spit out his finger.

Me: Yuck. That was just your finger. Next time it will be your whole fucking hand! No one ever talks that way about my mother! You're nothing but a red shirt fucking piece of fucking shit! Next time you threaten a woman again, I'll rip your crotch off and shove it so far down your throat that you'll be urinating in your stomach!

Quagmire: You're a fucking psychopath!

Me: I don't give a flying fucking shit what you think of me. Also Brian has done a lot of heroic deeds with all of us. He also helped us destroy Quahog and he did all kinds of humiliating things to your so called friend Peter Griffin and he did all kinds of great things that many people could never achieve. He helped us throw Captain K. Roll into prison and kill Long John Peter, and he also helped Stewie kill Bertram and many more deeds.

Stewie: Oh and Quagmire, I have something for you.

Stewie then beat up Quagmire with a baseball bat, and shot his legs with a gun and bashed him with a golf club.

We left.

Me: Oh and Quagmire, you have a few girlfriends who want a visit. GO WILD GIRLS!

All the girls that Quagmire drugged and raped ran to his cell and went in and they beat the living shit out of him! He screamed in agony as he was beaten to within an inch of his life.

Nico: Glenn Quagmire, you have failed this world as a man and as a human being.

Me: He sure has.

Brian: This turned out to be really good. I'm glad that Quagmire is in here.

Me: You sure showed him though Brian. Great job.

Brian: Thanks J.D.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

At the estate, we were watching TV and Nico was looking over his Goosebumps Books.

Nico: So you guys saw a living scarecrow in the graveyard?

Maria: We sure did.

Nico: I think you guys may have found us our next target. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight.

Nico held up said book.

Me: That one was creepy.

* * *

The Scarecrows appeared in the book and TV episode. They are inanimate scarecrows brought to life by the main villain of the book so that he can take over the farm. They attempt to get into the house multiple times in the episode. One of them is later seen attacking one of the protagonists, Jodie. They break through the barn house wood and attack everyone. In the book the scarecrows all die by being burned to ash by Sticks, one of the protagonists' friends. In the television episode, the scarecrows are shredded by the thresher, activated by Mark, one of the protagonists.

* * *

Lana: Those Scarecrows are monsters!

William: So we're going to a farm this time? First time one of our adventure has ever took place near one.

Liam: (Southern Accent) Whoo yeah! First time we did an adventure on the farm!

Carmen: I've always wanted to see what it's like on a farm.

Me: It's all work guys. My dad worked on a farm a lot over in Iowa. Iowa, Missouri, Nebraska and Texas are the best farming states in the country.

Lori: That's literally interesting.

Lincoln: Where does the book say that it takes place in?

Nico looked at the book and saw that it said nothing.

Nico: Hmm. It doesn't say.

Me: Lets see here.

I scanned the book and it said that it takes place on a farm in Iowa. It was located on the edge of Elk Horn, Iowa.

Me: Elk Horn, Iowa?

Liam: That's an interesting place.

Me: And it looks like a perfect place for a lot of crows to go and eat corn. Iowa is known for growing a lot of corn.

Nico: That's right. And Scarecrows are known for keeping the crows away.

Me: Yep. Fire will burn these scarecrows into ash. Lets go!

We were off to Elk Horn, Iowa.

* * *

ELK HORN, IOWA

* * *

In the home of Jodie and Mark's grandparents who live on an awesome farm, Stanley and Miriam were having pancakes.

Jodie: I love pancakes. I hope the scarecrows won't get us this time.

Stanley: You know, I put the scarecrows to sleep if Miriam made my favorite foods and Kurt stopped telling scary stories. But now, I actually like Miriam's pancakes.

Miriam: Thank you, Stanley.

Stanley: Kurt's stories still scare me, though.

We were walking down the street to Stanley and Miriam's house.

Me: Wow! They have a really nice farm here.

Vince: They sure do.

Carol: It sure is amazing that Iowa has all this corn.

Me: Iowa is one of the major corn exporters of the country. Also Iowa is where the 1984 film "Children of The Corn" was once filmed.

Nico: I remember that story. That was so terrifying.

Lucy Loud: I remember that book. It's about a terrifying cult that kills people in the name of a bloodthirsty deity.

Lincoln: That is scary Lucy.

Laney: I remember that book also. It was really scary. Mystery novels are more my thing.

Me: I know. It was all ritualistic killing. Probably Satanic killings. But I have a feeling we're going to encounter that cult one day in the future and it's gonna be a bloody battle.

Nico: But if we do, we're gonna kill them all.

Me: Normally it goes against our code to kill kids. But because that was a terrible cult, we'll make an exception.

Lola: I heard that a lot of Crop circles were made in Corn fields!

Me: Oh yeah! For decades, many people all over the world thought that crop circles were the works of aliens drawing designs into crop fields.

Lisa: That is correct. But it was proven to be nothing more than a practical joke.

Me: I know. But the scariest movie that had them was Signs.

Nico: Ooh! I remember that movie. That was a scary one.

Me: Those aliens in that movie though were ugly.

Shanan: I looked up where they were from though. They are called the Neptreptons and they from the distant desert planet of Neptrepros VIII.

Lana: That planet sounds dangerous.

Shanan: It is. The Neptreptons are very phobic of water and it kills and burns them like acid. Even the slightest drop of water can kill them.

Ben: That's very similar to the Limax's.

Shanan: The slime aliens that took over your Aunt Vera's home and tried to eat her?

Ben: Yeah. The Limax's hate water. They come from the desert planet of Liman.

Syd: That is so freaky! I would not want to meet aliens like that.

Me: Wow! That is very similar. We're here.

We arrived at their farm and went up to the door and I knocked on it.

Stanley: Get that for me Jodie.

Jodie answered it.

Me: Are you Jodie?

Jodie: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you Jodie.

Jodie: Your adventures are so awesome! We love how you take down all the bad guys.

Nico: We try to do what we have to while making the world safer.

Jodie: So awesome! Come on in.

We went in. Miriam had a lot of pancakes for us.

Jodie: So you all met a lot of Goosebumps monsters and they are all real.

Nico: Yep. We sure did. I formed my own team with all the people that met and faced all these monsters before. We're a branch of Team Loud Phoenix Storm called the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

Carly Beth: Yeah it was awful seeing them all.

Sabrina Mason: But they all deserve to be destroyed.

Maria: We had an encounter with one of the scarecrows at Gotham Royal York Cemetery and Lola burned it to ash with her fire powers.

Jodie: That's good.

Stanley: We think that the scarecrows are building something. Something big.

Me: Then we better get ready for what they have planned. This is gonna be a big fight.

Jodie: I want to come with you guys.

Carmen: Are you sure? It's gonna be incredibly dangerous Jodie.

Jodie: I'm more than willing to help out Carmen. I want these scarecrows to suffer and burn!

Me: Okay if that's your choice. Lets go.

We were off into the cornfields.

We were walking through a path in the cornfields. It was a tall cornfield. The corn plants were 7 to 8 feel tall. It was really tall and it was very easy to get lost in them.

Laney: Boy look at all this corn.

Lyra: This is a huge amount of corn!

Me: Iowa is the biggest corn producing state in the country. It's where a lot of companies and grocery stores get it.

Leni: Is corn good for you?

Me: Not as good as other vegetables Leni.

Then we arrived at a clearing with a bunch of piles of straw and a big barn was in front of us.

Scott: Alright. Those scarecrows are building something. So, we better follow them to find out what.

Casey Rhodes: Time to call out the Spirit Rangers!

Casey and the Jungle Fury Rangers called forth the Elephant, Shark and Bat rangers.

Jungle Fury Rangers: JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!

The Jungle Fury Rangers Transformed!

Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!

Lily Chilman: With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!

Theo Martin: With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!

R.J. James: With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!

Dom Hargen: With the Power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!

Jarrod: With the Spirit of the mighty Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Ranger!

Camille: With the Cunning of the Chameleon! Jungle Fury Chameleon Ranger!

We saw them transform and it was awesome!

Me: Wow! That is so awesome! Just like on TV.

Lily Chilman: It sure is.

Casey Rhodes: You ready for fighting the scarecrows J.D.?

Me: You know I am Casey.

They summoned the Elephant, Bat and Shark Spirit Rangers.

Liam: (to the spirit rangers) You know, anytime you three want to speak, feel free to do so.

Spirit Elephant Ranger: With the Spirit of an Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!

Spirit Bat Ranger: With the Spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!

Spirit Shark Ranger: With the Spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!

Me: Wow! The Spirit Rangers!

R.P.M. Rangers: R.P.M. GET IN GEAR!

The R.P.M. Rangers transformed!

Me: Wow! So awesome! Just like on TV.

Flynn McAllistair: (Scottish Accent) Thanks lad. You all have been watching us.

Me: We sure have Flynn.

Jodie: That is awesome! I'm a huge Power Rangers Fan! It's so awesome how you guys all kick butt!

Scott Truman: We have been very popular for 26 years now Jodie.

Me: Since 1993.

Then we saw the Scarecrows come out!

Me: Here they come! Lets power up and burn!

We powered up and transformed and flared up our power.

But then the barn opened up and out came a huge scarecrow machine! It was a huge Scarecrow!

Jodie: (sees the giant scarecrow) The scarecrows were never that smart to build something like this before.

Me: Nope. But they will be burned!

Nico: Lets burn these Scarecrows into ash!

Me: Ready rangers?

R.P.M. Rangers: READY!

Jungle Fury Rangers: READY!

Me: LETS BURN RUBBER AND UNLEASH THE BEAST! Lets get them!

We went at the Scarecrows. I punched one in the face and kicked him away and I threw him into the air and fired a powerful blast of fire and burned him into ash.

Me: One down and who knows how many to go.

Nico kicked one in the crotch and it tooted like a steamwhistle and went flying into the air.

Nico: You scarecrow fucks have failed this farm and country! NUOVA STAR!

The 4-Star Dragonball on his bracelet glowed and he formed a powerful ball of fire and threw it at the Scarecrow and it hit it and incinerated it in a powerful explosion of fire.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The scarecrow was incinerated into ashes in an instant.

Lola: You scarecrows are making the Scarecrow of the Wizard of Oz look like a crook!

Laney: That movie aired 80 years ago Lola.

Lola: I know.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire at 2 Scarecrows and incinerated them in an instant.

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning at a scarecrow and incinerated one.

Lincoln: You Scarecrow monsters are freaks!

Sam S.L.: You make all farm scarecrows look like piles of straw!

Sam fired a powerful blast of fire and burned a bunch of them! Carmen and Suzi fired a powerful blast of fire and incinerated a bunch of them.

Carol: You give the name scarecrow a really bad name!

Carol fired a powerful Spiral Atomic Ray at a bunch of scarecrows and obliterated them in an instant in a bunch of powerful explosions.

Lori blew a bunch of scarecrows in a powerful tornado and Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and burned all of them all at once!

Lori: You Scarecrows literally disgust me!

Lucy Loud fired a powerful blast of black lightning and electrocuted a bunch of scarecrows and burned them into ash.

Lucy Loud: You guys would frighten even the most evil of birds.

Lucy then sensed a powerful energy spike!

Lucy Loud: What is that?

She went into the corn field and she then fell down a hole and into a dark cave.

Lucy Loud: Ow.

But then she got up and she saw a strange sword in a dark stone. It was a powerful sword. It had a purple fire-like hilt and a purple handle and the blade was grey and purple!

Lucy Loud: Gasp! What an amazing sword.

She went over to it and grabbed the handle and she then pulled it out of the stone and it was a powerful sword and then a black aura flared up around her and she underwent a massive and powerful change! She was changing dramatically! When the black aura faded, Lucy was forever changed! She looked like she was now 17 years old now and she had longer black hair in a ponytail and she had black vampire bat earrings and a black choker around her neck, a black shirt, grew long fingerless gloves, black pants and black leather boots. She also had black angel wings that were blacker than the night and she also had her vampire fangs exposed. She was now a SUPER ANGEL 20,000 DARKNESS VAMPIRE RAVEN!

Lucy Loud: (Older Voice) Gasp. I look amazing. This sword unleashed the full extent of my power and now I'm far more powerful than ever. Now to help everyone out.

Lucy flew to us faster than ever and she swooped in and slashed a bunch of scarecrows and they exploded into black fire!

We gasped at what happened to Lucy!

Lincoln: Lucy!? What happened to you?

Lucy Loud: I'm not sure myself, but it might be because of this sword.

Brittney then recognized the sword and gasped!

Brittney: (Gasp) I don't believe it! Lucy, that sword is one of the most powerful swords in the universe! That's Nizogamourne, the Sword of Eternal Damnation!

Lucy Loud: Is that this sword?

Brittney: It's one of the most fearsome swords in the universe! Who or whatever it slashes is instantly sent off to the fire of Hell to burn for all eternity!

Me: Wow! That sword sounds like it's incredibly dangerous!

Brittney: It is dad.

Lucy Loud: I will only use it on the most irredeemable of bad guys.

Me: Very wise decision Lucy. Lets finish these straw piles.

Casey: Lets do it!

Casey Rhodes fired a powerful blast of energy in the form of a tiger and Scott Truman fired a powerful blast of energy from his Nitro Blaster.

Casey Rhodes and Scott Truman: TIGER SPIRIT NITROBURST!

The blasts combined and slammed into a bunch of scarecrows and they exploded into powerful flames!

KABOOOOOMMM!

The scarecrows were torched.

Flynn McAllistair: Time to burn these monsters!

Theo fired a powerful blue Jaguar energy blast and Flynn fired a blue Nitro Blaster blast.

Flynn McAllistair and Theo Martin: JAGUAR SPIRIT BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful energy blast in the form of a jaguar and they hit the scarecrows and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Summer: Lets tear them apart!

Summer fired a yellow Nitro Blaster blast and Lily fired a Cheetah Energy blast.

Summer Landsdown and Lily Chilman: CHEETAH SPIRIT BLAST!

The yellow blasts went some scarecrows and blew them apart.

Dillon and Dominic Hargan: YIN-YANG RHINO RAMSAW!

Dillon fired a powerful black energy blast and Dom fired a powerful white blast and they turned into a Yin-Yang Sawblade and slashed a bunch of scarecrows.

R.J. and Ziggy Grover: WOLF SLASHCLAW BURST!

R.J. fired a powerful purple energy blast and it turned into a wolf and Ziggy fired a powerful green energy blast and the blasts combined and turned into a powerful energy sawblade and slashed a bunch of scarecrows.

Gem and Jungle Fury Jarrod: GOLDEN LIONDRAGON FIRESTORM!

Gem and Jarrod fired a powerful blast of energy and they combined and turned into a powerful lion dragon made of pure fire and it slammed into a bunch of scarecrows and incinerated them.

Gemma and Jungle Fury Camille: SILVER CHAMELEON TONGUELASH!

Gemma fired a blast of silver energy and Camille fired a powerful blast of green energy and the blasts turned into a silver and green chameleon and it lashed a bunch of scarecrows and burned them.

Tara and Spirit Elephant Ranger: EARTHQUAKE ELEPHANT STAMPEDE!

Tara fired a powerful blast of earth energy and the Spirit Elephant Ranger fired a powerful blast of green energy and the blasts turned into a powerful elephant made of solid rock and it slammed into a bunch of scarecrows and buried them underground.

Lucy Loud: Lets see what this sword can do.

Spirit Bat Ranger: That sword is powerful. But be careful Lucy.

Lucy Loud: I will.

Lucy Loud and Spirit Bat Ranger: DAMNATION FIRE DEATHBLADE!

Lucy fired a powerful blade of black fire and the Spirit Bat Ranger fired a powerful black blade as well and the blasts combined and turned into a deadly X Blade of pure black fired and it slashed a bunch of scarecrows and they were incinerated in an instant.

Haiku: Lucy that sword is amazing.

Lucy Loud: It sure is Haiku.

Rocky: Lucy, you look incredible!

Lucy Loud: (Blushes) Thanks Rocky.

Maria and Spirit Shark Ranger: MEGATSUNAMI SHARKNADO OBLITERATION!

Maria formed a powerful tornado of pure water and the Shark Spirit Ranger fired a powerful blast of aqua blue energy and it turned into powerful sharks and they ate some of the scarecrows.

Maria: I hope those sharks are vegetarians.

Daredevil: Time for some real martial arts.

Snake Eyes: Right behind you Matt.

Daredevil and Snake Eyes: SOUNDWAVE MOTIONSLASH DEATHBLADE!

Daredevil used his martial arts and Snake Eyes slashed them all over.

We killed all the scarecrows and all that was left was the giant scarecrow!

Me: Now lets take down this giant stupid scarecrow!

First Aid: I'm ready boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Autobot Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his Photon Pistol 100-fold.

Xander Bly: Lets do it mates! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and it enhanced his Mystic Force powers 100 fold.

First Aid and Xander Bly: MINOTAUR PHOTON BURST!

Xander fired a powerful blast of Minotaur Magic and First Aid fired a powerful photon blast and the blasts combined and turned into a deadly minotaur and it rammed the giant Scarecrow with devastating force and punched a powerful hole through it.

Vortex: Time for some action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his rotor blade windspeed 100-fold.

Volcana: Time for you to burn! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Volcana's right arm device and it enhanced her fire powers 100 fold.

Vortex and Volcana: FIRESTORM DEATHFLARE STRIKE!

Vortex fried powerful blast of wind and Volcana fired a powerful blast of fire and the blasts turned into a deadly tornado of fire and it incinerated the giant scarecrow instantly! Revealing a smaller scarecrow inside it. It was the Scarecrow from the book!

Me: It's the original Scarecrow! The rest were clones and soldiers!

Liam: Lets finish this monster for good! THUNDERSNOW FREEZE STRIKE!

Liam fired a powerful blast of snow and lightning and he froze the scarecrow and electrocuted it!

Jodie: This is for terrorizing my grandparents farm! FIRESTORM PLASMA INCINERATION!

Jodie fired a powerful blast of solar plasma and it completely obliterated the scarecrow in an instant! We then sent the scarecrows evil spirits into the River of Fire!

Me: Good riddance to those monsters. It's over! We won!

We cheered wildly!

We went back to the farmhouse and told Stanley and Miriam.

Stanley: We're free!

They cheered and hugged. We were confused.

Me: What are you free from Stanley?

Stanley: You see, the reason I was so paranoid about superstitions is because we were cursed.

Me: Cursed? How?

Stanley: It was many years ago at a local fair. I was cursed by a gypsy fortune teller and she vowed that a scarecrow would come to life whenever we harvest the corn from the lands. We were ordered to leave the farm by 12:00 Midnight. But we refused. So I stayed and didn't harvest anything for a long time.

We gasped.

Me: That's horrible!

Varie: No kidding.

Qin: I'm glad we stopped that curse.

Rachel S.D.: That's awful. A Curse like that is a terrifying thing.

Jodie: So that's why you were so paranoid with superstitions.

Lynn: I know that feeling all too well.

Me: That's awful Stanley. But I'm glad we freed you from it.

Nico: Me too.

Jodie: (To the viewers) Don't run into gypsies at a local fair or you will be cursed.

Me: You got that right Jodie. But you did really well.

Jodie: Thanks J.D.

We went back home to the estate and Jodie was made a member of the Goosebumps Monster Busters

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and the 13 Days of Horror Saga complete

The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight was a creepy story of the Goosebumps stories. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	864. Abracadaver, the Magical Zombie!

Chapter opens to the skyline of Gotham Royal York.

PPG Narrator: The Plant City of Gotham Royal York... A magical town full of magic and excitement! Here we are at the estate of Team Loud Phoenix Storm where magical things happen.

Lynn Sr.: (GROANS IN PAIN)

PPG Narrator: Something is happening that's for sure.

Inside Lynn Sr.'s bedroom we were looking at him in bed groaning in agony.

Me: Geez Mr. Lynn what happened?

Lynn Sr.: I threw my back out helping around the house.

Me: That hurts like you wouldn't believe.

Nico: No kidding.

Lily: I'm sorry your back hurts like this dad.

Lynn Sr.: It happens.

Wasp: I think what Mr. Lynn needs is a massage.

Varie: It's gonna take more than a massage to help him though. This could be more serious.

Lynn Sr.: (GROANS IN AGONY) (BONES CRUNCHING) (SCREAMS IN PAIN)

Me: (Cringes) Yichihuahuas!

Lana: That is really painful!

Francesca: Geez! And I thought Grandma Muriel was in so much pain when you guys were with us.

Bai Tza: No kidding. Muriel was in tremendous pain when we saw her like this.

Lincoln: I remember that.

Laney: Yeah.

Lynn Sr.: It can't be that bad. (BONES CRUNCHING) (SCREAMS IN PAIN!)

Varie: (Cringes) Oooh! That's gotta hurt!

I looked at Lynn Sr.'s back with my X-Ray vision and I saw that he ruptured a disk in his spine!

Me: Oh man! Mr. Lynn, I'm afraid this is more serious than we thought. You ruptured a disk in your spine.

Everyone gasped!

Lola: What is a Ruptured Disk?

Laney: It's a bad back pain where your spinal nerves press up against a disk and it tears it and that causes shooting back pain. It causes back pain that makes it feel like someone is shooting you with a shotgun.

Lori: Yikes! That literally must really hurt.

Nico: No kidding.

Me: My dad has problems with his back a lot and it hurts him bad.

Lincoln: Look at me though.

Lincoln was sitting on the sofa with an ice bag on his leg.

Laney: Sorry you hurt your leg Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's okay Laney.

Maria: Lincoln, I still don't see how this happened.

Lincoln: I pulled a muscle while helping Laney practice for her Ballet Recital.

Sora: I can fix that for you.

Sora used a potion on Lincoln and he was better!

Lincoln: Thanks Sora!

Sora: No problem Lincoln.

The doorbell then rang.

Arixam: I'll get that.

She got the door and there was the Blue Senturion, Justin Stewart and the Samurai Power Rangers!

Blue Senturion: Hello. Are the Power Rangers here?

Arixam: Which ones?

Me: What's all the... (Sees Justin and the Samurai Rangers) No Way! Justin Stewart, The Blue Senturion and the Samurai Power Rangers!

Justin: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Blue Senturion: Same here.

Jayden: It's an honor to meet you J.D.

Emily: We heard so much about all your adventures.

Mia: It's so awesome how you beat all the bad guys.

Me: We don't like to brag. But we have to do what is right for the safety and survival of the planet and the universe. Come on in guys.

They came in and we were talking about all kinds of stuff and more. Mia was showing us her cooking. But her cooking didn't turn out good. But we promised to help her learn from the masters.

Swindle: (to Justin) You must've been the youngest person to ever become a Power Ranger.

Justin: I sure was Swindle. But weren't you one of the bad guys?

Nico: Not anymore Justin. I'm now the new Leader of The Decepticons and they are on the path to redemption through me after we destroyed Megatron, Starscream and Unicron.

Justin: That is so cool!

Kev: It sure is.

Me: We watched you guys all the time on TV and you guys were awesome in destroying Xandred.

Jayden: We sure were J.D. Xandred was the toughest opponent we've ever face.

Me: I remember.

Qin: Who was Xandred? Sounds like the name of a Nobody.

Me: That does sound like it. But Xandred is the overlord of the Netherworld.

I pulled up his history.

* * *

Master Xandred is the overlord of the Nighloks. He is the primary adversary of the Samurai Rangers. He comes from the Netherworld and lives on a ship floating on the Sanzu River. It is revealed that he takes large doses of medicine for his frequent headaches often causing him to fall asleep for long periods of time. He becomes angry easily, especially if his henchman are insubordinate or speak out of turn.

When Arachnitor tries to usurp him, Xandred transforms him into a mindless mutant, due to Xandred having gained increased powers. He also has an intense hatred for Deker, since Deker intervened in one of Master Xandred's plans which also involved the current Red Samurai Ranger that he even burned Dayu's harmonium due to her failure to destroy Deker. Xandred makes an alliance with Serrator.

Xandred learns of Serrator's treachery so he returns to the human world to gain back Dayu's Harmonium, only to dry out severely, due to being so far away from the Sanzu River. Octoroo was able to save him and bring him back to the ship. Master Xandred is currently recharging at the bottom of the Sanzu River. In "The Master Returns", Xandred was also able to fix Dayu's Harmonium, using one of his one own leg scales.

After a lengthy period of recuperation, Xandred eventually returned and faced the Samurai Rangers now led by the true Red Ranger, Lauren. Running into a wounded Dayu, he got an idea when she reminded him she was half-human and absorbed her. He then faced the Samurai Rangers while Lauren drew the sealing symbol. Despite his best effort to stop her, the symbol was completed and used...

However while it caused massive damage it didn't manage to seal him as expected since Dayu's humanity had protected him from the symbol's power. Also, Xandred was no longer in danger of drying out and planned his takeover of the human world. He then defeated the Rangers and wounded Lauren.

When the Sanzu flood waters overflowed, Xandred released him army of Moogers to lay waste to Panorama City. The Samurai Rangers, led by Jayden Shiba once again, took on and defeated the Moogers before facing Xandred. After significantly weakening him with Shiba fire power, Jayden defeated him with the Shogun armor.

However, Xandred transformed into his Mega Monster form and the Rangers called on the Gigazord to fight him. As the Rangers attempted to get close enough to use a final blow filled with symbol power, Xandred blasted away the zords one by one until only the Samurai Megazord remained which managed to succeed and strike Xandred with a fatal blow. However, Xandred unsuccessfully tried to take the Rangers with him by grabbing the Megazord and boasting, before he was destroyed, that the Nighloks would rise again someday. He was then consumed in a massive explosion.

* * *

Qin: Whoa!

Me: That battle with Xandred was the most intense I've ever since in all of the 26 years of Power Rangers.

Jayden: It sure was.

Me: I also found out that I too have Spin Katana's like you guys as well as a Folding Zord.

I pulled out my Spin Katana and I had a purple power disk with a phoenix on it and I had a purple folding zord in the shape of a star and it had the kanji for Star on it. 星

Jayden: That's cool!

Nico: He's not the only one.

Nico pulled out a Spin Katana and it was aqua blue and he had a Polar Bear Folding Zord in the shape of an octogon with the kanji for Ice on it. 氷 And he had a spin disk with a polar bear on it.

Laney had a brown Spin Katana with a brown spin disk with a fairy on it and she had a folding zord in the shape of a fairy with the kanji for Crystal on it. 晶

Lana had a dark blue Spin Katana with a dark blue spin disk with an Owl on it and she had a folding zord in the shape of an owl with the kanji for Snow on it. 雪

Mike (Samurai): Wow! That is so cool!

Antonio: Fantastico!

Me: It sure is.

We laughed.

* * *

But in the middle of the city, something evil was brewing!

Mayor: (putting hard hat on) Let the festivities begin!

(Said festivities consist of the demolition of the theatre by several wrecking balls. They swing back and forth as the Mayor cheers them on deliriously from on and off camera.)

Mayor: Yes!…Yes! Smash it! Smash it!…Boom! Boom!…Pow! Pow!…Smash it, smash it, smash it!

(One of the wrecking balls swings into the auditorium and lands squarely on the Iron Maiden before being pulled away. A trick panel in the bottom of the case is sprung open by the hit. Zoom in slowly on this to a close-up. A desiccated, shaking arm clad in men's evening wear reaches into view and produces a bunch of black, dead flowers after a tense moment.)

(Cut to an extreme close-up of the screaming mouth of one of the girls. We hear all three of them, and the camera pulls back to show them on the living room couch, with the lights out.

We were watching an old black-and-white creature feature horror movie in which people are rising from the dead as zombies. They shamble forth from their resting places, moaning and looking for living flesh; we see a steady parade of half-decomposed faces with the remains of their eyes fixed in a dead stare. The procession makes its way out of the graveyard as the girls watch, shivering with fright—even Buttercup, the original hardcase, is not immune.

(A crash of glass startles them into diving behind the couch; they poke their heads out from underneath the cushions.)

Blossom: (gasping) What was that?

Bubbles: (voice shaking) I think it…it was a zombie!

Buttercup: Cut it out, Bubbles. There's no such thing as zombies.

Me: There are zombies girls. But if there is a zombie we'll deal with it.

Shawn: Yep.

* * *

(Cut to a screaming woman in the streets of Gotham Royal York. The sky has taken on a weird red glow.)

Woman: A zombie!

(Quick pan from her to a rotting figure dressed in the remains of the aforementioned evening wear. One of the shoes is gone, and a tattered cape hangs down in back. Turn up to the face as the Narrator speaks.)

PPG Narrator: Oh, no! It's Al Lusion! He's returned from beyond the grave as Abracadaver, the magical zombie!

(Abracadaver's face is a withered, shrunken horror, with angry red eyes set deep above parched cheeks. His teeth have gone helter-skelter, and his once-handsome goatee and mustache hang in shreds. His top hat now resembles a dented tin can, and its upper surface has fallen open. His voice is slow and rusty from several decades of disuse, but still carries forth his smoldering fury from his humiliation on his last day among the living. It also has perhaps a bit of a Russian accent.)

Abracadaver: (Russian Accent) You laughed at me..but now, revenge!

(He shoots a spell from his hands; this connects with two kids playing a game of cards. They find themselves turned into giant playing cards. Two carpenters are hard at work sawing planks, but are quickly imprisoned within boxes for the old "saw a woman in half" trick, with their own saws slicing down into the wood. Abracadaver shoots a spell at a school bus, turning it into a giant, diseased-looking rabbit and leaving the driver and kids sitting on its back. The animal bounds along the street. As a crowd of people watches, stunned, a car and a milk truck collide head-on. The zombie magician strides through the onlookers, preparing himself for another ghastly trick. Now he stretches out one hand and zaps the spire of a building; this becomes a giant birdcage, complete with a sickly bird on the swing inside. Several people standing in a group screaming are turned into trees. A dog preparing to relieve itself at a hydrant finds its toilet turned into a bigger, angry dog that chases it away. Giant playing cards bounce down the street as flowers bloom from the roofs of buildings; the school-bus-turned-rabbit hops in and out among the structures and finally moves o.c. A tall building is transformed into a house of cards, from which Abracadaver swipes one near ground level. The entire house collapses, showering cards everywhere; when the screen clears, we see that giant saws have gone to work on various bits of the skyline. Pan slowly across the city to show the rest of it in a similar predicament.)

(Cut to the Mayor's office. He and Ms. Bellum are watching a saw cut through the wall on its way to them, at about the level of his head.)

Mayor: Hmm. That's peculiar. Uh, Ms. Bellum, do you see this saw I see?

Ms. Bellum: Yes, but can't you see that all of Townsville is under attack? (The saw cuts through the Mayor's hat.)

Mayor: I think my hat's under attack! Call the haberdasher!

* * *

At the estate we were watching the movie when the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we saw the city under attack by ABRACADAVER!

* * *

Abracadaver was once a famed magician by the name Al Lusion known by everyone in the City of Townsville. One day when he was preforming, he asked for a volunteer which was a little girl and her teddy bear. The magician made the teddy bear disappear, but while accepting applause forgot to return the teddy. The little girl was wondering where her teddy was began searching for it to the magician's humiliation when she accidentally pulled his pants down in front of everyone. Freaking out at the humiliation, Al Lusion stumbles and falls into an iron maiden on stage, killing him.

Decades later, he returns from beyond the grave and becomes a zombie with a new name; "Abracadaver," terrorizing the City of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop the supernatural mayhem caused by Abracadaver. When he looks at Blossom, she reminds him of the young child with the teddy bear whom he blames for his shame and death. He uses a grand finale in which the hypnotized Blossom is being rolled up in sleeves and he rolls her towards an spiked iron maiden until she is ensnared in the trap. It looks as if he killed her, and even the townspeople and narrator think she is gone for good, but as it turns out in the end, it is Blossom, very much alive, who pulled the last magic trick on Abracadaver. The narrator then states that he loves the voodoo that the girls do.

* * *

Me: It's a Zombie Magician!

Adult Bubbles: It's Abracadaver!

Me: You dealt with him before?

Adult Blossom: Only once. He was a dangerous foe and he tried to kill us.

Adult Buttercup: That zombie was once Al Lusion. He was a famous magician turned into a laughingstock decades ago when the mayor was younger. He accidentally tripped and died after he fell into an iron maiden.

Me: An Iron Maiden!? That's a torture Device!

Nico: Why would a magician have a torture device like an iron maiden on a stage like that?

Me: No idea. But he's destroying the city. Lets go!

We were off to the city!

Adult Blossom: But it's gonna take a lot of power to destroy him. He can put himself back together.

Groove: We're gonna need a lot of firepower to take that zombie magician out!

Scott Truman (takes out communicator): Hold that thought. (calls a certain Red Ranger)

Jayden was meditating.

Jayden: Hello?

Scott: Hey, Jayden. It's Scott.

Jayden: Scott! How've you been?

Scott: Good. But I need you and your team's help.

Jayden: Of course. Why?

Scott: Meet me and my friends there. There's trouble brewing!

Jayden: We're on our way!

They were on their way.

* * *

Abracadaver was using his magic and destroying everything.

Suddenly Edzilla punched Abracadaver out of nowhere and he was being punched all over.

Edzilla: (punches Abracadavar) ED SMASH ZOMBIE!

But Abracadaver put himself back together and he saw us!

Me: Al Lusion A.K.A. Abracadaver.

Adult Blossom: How nice to see you again you zombie freak!

Abracadaver: (Russian Accent) You grew much!

Adult Blossom: You tried to kill us the last time.

Abracadaver: (to Fuzzy) Traitor!

Fuzzy: I hardly ever worked alongside ya'll!

Me: You only appeared once you fucked up living corpse!

BANG!

The shotgun blast blew his head off.

Shawn: (shoots Abracadaver in the head with a shotgun) One shot in the head should do it!

Jayden and the Samurai Power Rangers arrived.

Jayden: Hey, everyone. Are we late?

Me: Nope. You arrived just in time.

But Abracadaver put himself back together.

Adult Blossom: He's just as big a challenge as the last time we fought him.

Me: Our best option is total obliteration!

Buttercup: We need to make sure his entire body's destroyed!

Jayden: I've got just the thing.

The Samurai Rangers pulled out the Multi Disk Octo Cannon.

They fired it and the blast hit Abracadaver and exploded.

KRABBBOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets hit him with our combos and everything we got.

We fired energy blasts and elemental energy attacks at him and we blasted, burned, froze, electrocuted, shredded, zapped, dissolved, flattened, smashed, pounded and more.

Me: Time to finish him off!

Hulkbuster Iron Man: I'll start us off! Lets smash him Ironhide

G1 Ironhide: Right with you Tony.

They jumped and Ironhide fired his machine guns.

Hulkbuster Iron Man and Ironhide: SMASHING FIST PULVERIZER!

They smashed and blasted Abracadaver with devastating force!

Groove: Time for some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his oxidizer weapons 100-fold.

Wasp: Time for some buzzing pain! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Wasp's right arm device and it enhanced her energy blasters and flying powers.

Groove and Wasp: CORROSIVE WASP STINGBURN!

Groove fired a blast of sulfuric acid and Wasp fired a powerful blast of yellow energy and burned Abracadaver all over.

Swindle: Time to take back his life! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into Swindle's back and it enhanced his vertigo ray 100-fold.

Arixam: Time for some serious pain! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Arixam's right arm device and she formed a powerful set of water angel wings!

Swindle and Arixam: VERTIGO MAELSTROM SHREDBURST!

Swindle fired his Vertigo Ray and Arixam fired a powerful blast of water and the blasts combined and slammed into Abracadaver and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Now to finish you off for good you fucked up walking corpse!

Brittney: I stripped him of his powers with a magic spell. He's vulnerable!

Adult Blossom: Lets get him! PINK FLOWER LASER BURST!

Adult Blossom fired a powerful pink laser blast and it hit Abracadaver in a powerful explosion of pink flowers.

Adult Bubbles: Time for you to get wet! BLUE BUBBLES WETSTORM LASER!

Adult Bubbles fired a powerful aqua blue laser blast and it hit Abracadaver and got him wet in soap and bubbles!

Adult Buttercup: This will punch your lights out! GREEN PUNCHSTORM LASER!

Adult Buttercup fired a powerful Spring Green Laser and it hit Abracadaver and exploded all over.

Adult Bunny: Time for you to face the furry fury! PURPLE BUNNY FIRESTORM!

Adult Bunny fired a powerful purple laser and it hit Abracadaver and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Shawn: I hate zombies! ZOMBIE MACHINE GUN FIRESTORM!

Shawn pulled out an M31 Minigun and fired and blew him apart.

Me: Time for you to go back to hell Abracadaver! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

I fired a massive green energy wave and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The explosion completely obliterated Abracadaver in an instant. There was nothing of him left.

Nikiya: That did it! His energy signal is gone!

Lola: Good riddance to bad rubbish!

Me: You got that right.

Nicole: And he will never terrorize the world of the living.

Abracadaver's spirit appeared.

Nicole: (Chants an incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Abracadaver was sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness forever.

Nico: Abracadaver, you have Failed this city!

Me: He sure has.

?: (Familiar Voice) You now have to face me now!

We turned and we saw PETER GRIFFIN REBORN AS A NOBODY!

Me: WHAT THE FUCK?! Peter Griffin!

Rextep: I used to be Peter Griffin. Now I'm a Nobody. It's Rextep now.

Nico: But we sacrificed you on the planet Vormir so that we can get the Soul Stone!

Qin: So you are Peter Griffin!

Laney: That's him Qin. He's the monster that abused Meg and got all of Quahog completely destroyed.

Me: That's right! But you weren't turned into a Heartless, Peter.

Rextep: I know. But I came back as a Nobody to get revenge.

Qin: If you weren't so mean to Meg, Quahog would've been spared.

Lana: That's right! You have no right to call yourself a father!

Rextep: You still won't let that go of destroying Quahog! Quahog was my home and you had no right to destroy it!

Me: It was because of you that Quahog was destroyed you testicle-chined fuckhead douchebag!

Rextep: What do you mean?

Me: Oh you don't know? Then maybe these four faces can shed some light on that.

Meg, Lois, Stewie and Brian came.

Meg: Hello "Dad".

Rextep: Shut up Meg. No one cares about you.

Me: Fuck you Peter. You are the reason why Quahog was destroyed in the first place. For 17 long years, you tormented and constantly abused Meg to the point of wanting to kill herself more times than anyone can even count!

Meg: That's right! I tried all kinds of methods! I slashed my wrists, overdosed on sleeping medications, hang myself, almost stabbed myself, you name it! And it was because of you Peter Griffin!

Me: Not only that Peter you fucking fatass, but you made a lot of the people of Quahog bully Meg constantly without doing anything about it!

Rextep: It's just Meg. No one cares.

Me: Shut your fucking trap! It was because of you that you did this Peter! You are the reason why Quahog was destroyed in the first place. It was all because of you!

Meg: You have no education, no interest, you just do whatever reckless thing you want to do whenever you want to do it without regard for anyone else! And when you're not terrorizing the community with your impulsive escapades, you're being a total jerk to your family and constantly terrorizing me! You shoved my face in your fucking ass and fart on it!

Rextep laughed.

Me: It's not funny Peter!

Meg: And I'm glad Team Loud Phoenix Storm came when they did and sent your fucking ass straight to prison!

Me: That's right!

Meg: You're a fat, lazy, abusive, blue-collar, Irish-Catholic fuckpot that drinks WAY too much and barely makes enough money to support his family! You once lived half your life and you had nothing to show for it!

Me: You're only accomplishments are your kids Peter! And because of you, the only disaster that came out was Chris! You fucked him and destroyed his mind and he is as dumb as you!

Meg: That's right! You're a total and complete embarrassment in every possible way! You are a waste of a man!

Me: And a waste of a fucking life! It was because of you that Quahog was completely destroyed and wiped off that map forever!

Nico: Quahog failed this whole country as a city and as a town just like you have!

Me: You give loving parents everywhere a really bad name Peter. You're nothing more than a big fat fucking alcoholic slob! A big fat slob with testicle balls for a chin!

Nico: That's right!

Me: Your kids on the other hand are now different than you! Stewie Griffin was once a dark kid hellbent on killing Lois. And you know who planted that seed? You Peter. You are the main reason he wanted to kill Lois because of you! You are the reason for everything that has happened.

Nico: Yeah!

Me: Brian is now the most successful author ever and his books are all bestsellers.

Brian: That's right.

Me: And Lois has redeemed herself and because of everything Carter Pewterschmidt did, we cleared her police record.

Lois: That's right!

Me: You brought all this on yourself Peter! You are nothing more than a Selfish, Drunk, Stupid, Fuckup!

Qin: I hate people like you Peter!

Qin went at Rextep and punched him with devastating force in his crotch and she bit his crotch and he screamed and started foaming at the mouth and she kicked him in the face with a powerful uppercut and she bit his nose and ripped it off in a sickening crunch! Qin then fired a powerful blast of fire at Rextep and burned him all over.

Me: Jayden, lets use a combo on him and finish Peter off for good.

Jayden: You read my mind.

I spun the disk on my sword and so did Jayden and the blades were enveloped in stars and fire.

Me and Jayden: SHOOTING STAR FIRESTORM SLASH!

We slashed Rextep in half and he exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Peter Griffin was dead again and he went back to the planet Vormir. He was now forever bound to the planet ever since we sacrificed him.

Me: Never again Peter.

We went back to the estate.

Shawn: (To the viewers) Zombies better beware, because Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Zombie Outbreak Response Team are gonna blow you all to pieces.

Me: You said it Shawn.

PPG Narrator: (Laughs) That was awesome! And so once again the day is saved, thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We stood in the fiery background in our poses.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Powerpuff Girls Villain defeated.

Abracadaver was a 1 time villain that appeared on the Powerpuff Girls and he was terrifying. It's a shame he didn't appear again. What a ripoff! But he got what was coming to him. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	865. The Girl and the Half Demon

The bell rang at Gotham Royal York Elementary School and we were walking home from school.

Me: So what did you learn about today Lincoln?

Lincoln: I was learning about the history of wolves. They are so cool!

Me: Wolves are my favorite animals and they are awesome.

But just then as we were coming down the sidewalk, a bunch of guys is different clothes armed with pipes, tire irons and crowbars and razor sharp knives.

Me: Who are you fuckers?

Man 1: We are the Fire Ants gang and we've come to kill you J.D.!

Man 2: You are a fucker monster fuckhead!

Man 3: We will kill you and rule this town with an iron fist of fear!

Me: You picked the wrong fuckhead to fight with you fucklips.

Man 1: ATTACK!

The Fire Ants came at me and I punched one in the face.

POW!

Kicked a second one in the mouth and punched him in the face and knocked him out!

KROW! SMASH!

Kicked a third one in the stomach and punched him in the crotch and punched him in the face and knocked his teeth out.

POW! DING! POW!

I kicked them all in their heads and knocked them down.

Spiderman: (webs up Fire Ants) Little kids shouldn't be playing with sharp knives!

Me: Thanks Peter. But I had things all under control.

Spiderman: I can tell. But these guys are nothing but trouble. They want to kill you guys so that they can destroy all of Gotham Royal York and kill everyone.

Me: These guys sound like they are trouble. They call themselves the Fire Ants Gang.

Spiderman: That's right. Here's a wanted poster of them.

Spiderman handed me a wanted poster from the FBI for them and they are extremely dangerous.

Me: Whoo! You aren't kidding Peter. These guys are more than just a gang, They are a terrorist organization.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Later we went back to the estate and then we decided to visit the home of the Samurai Power Rangers. We were at Panorama City in New Zealand.

Me: So this is Panorama City. It looks very much like Auckland, New Zealand.

Argent: It sure does. And I should know. I'm from here.

Nico: That's cool Argent.

We went over to the home of the Samurai Power Rangers: The Shiba House.

* * *

It is not known how long the Shiba House has existed, but it is at least as old as the previous generation of Samurai Rangers, appearing in flashbacks to that time, and it was the home of the Red Ranger and his family, along with Mentor Ji.

* * *

Jayden: This is it guys. The Shiba House.

Me: It's beautiful guys. Just like on TV.

We saw Skull coming and with him was his son Spike.

Skull: Hey guys.

Me: Hey there Skull.

Skull: Guys, I'd like you all to meet my son, Spike.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Spike.

Spike: You too J.D. Dad and Uncle Bulk told me a lot about you guys.

Me: I can tell.

Mentor Ji, the Samurai Rangers sensei and teacher came.

Mentor Ji: Team Loud Phoenix Storm, I welcome you to the Shiba House.

Me: Mentor Ji. (Kung Fu Bow) It's an honor to meet you.

Mentor Ji: You too J.D.

Nico: We watch the Power Rangers all the time on TV and it is awesome. You are a fantastic teacher to your students and more.

Mentor Ji: I appreciate your support Nico.

We went into the house and it was amazing.

Me: So this is your base of operations in a sense.

Jayden: It is J.D. Just like the estate is your base of operations.

Mia: It's home away from home.

Emily: It's amazing.

Naruto: It's amazing.

We were talking about our adventures.

Kevin (Samurai): It's a shame we can't meet Samurai Jack. The guy was awesome on TV. Did you know that he was my inspiration for becoming a Samurai Ranger in the first place?

Mia: We didn't know that.

Me: That's amazing!

Teresa: I know it sucks. But Jack belongs in his own timeline, not ours. Besides, we can always take the simulator and visit him.

Me: That's true. But he's finally free of Aku and he is happy with his family. Our achievements as the Brave 12 were the biggest thing we've ever done. Aku was a very tough and formidable foe.

Qin: Who was Aku?

Me: The ultimate embodiment of pure evil.

I went over what Aku's history.

* * *

Originating long ago in the depths of space as a formless evil Aku was banished by the three mighty gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu in order to protect the universe from his influence - yet a small shard of the great shadow managed to survive and flew off into space - for many years this shard continued flying through space until it eventually landed on Earth, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs in the process.

Many years later, the site on which Aku landed would become the ancient island of Japan, which Aku infected like a horrible disease - creating vast forests of evil in the land and threatening to consume it, eventually Aku's threat became so great and impressive that Jack's father decided to rid the land of the demon once and for all using magical-oil made by Buddhist monks, however, when he fired an arrow coated with this oil into the evil entity it didn't destroy it but rather gave it form and sentience, thus forming Aku as a humanoid threat of just unimaginable power.

However, with aid from Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, Jack's father wielded a magical sword powerful enough to defeat Aku and fought the demon, at the end of the conflict Aku was transformed into a tree - yet the imprisonment wouldn't last much more than a decade before a solar eclipse freed Aku again.

Aku would then proceed to lay waste to the kingdom Jack's father ruled and engaged in a battle with Jack himself - Jack very nearly killed Aku for good using the magical sword but Aku threw open a portal in time and transported Jack to a future-world in which Aku ruled supreme.

For the rest of the series, Aku is portrayed as the tyrannical, omnipresent, all-powerful, and manipulative ruler of the world and is an almost unstoppable force - yet he fears Jack, knowing very well that the warrior has the power to slay him, Aku has placed a high bounty on Jack's head and is always trying to dispose of him, whether it be with manipulation, cunning, force, or trickery.

Shadow of Aku

Jack encountered Aku yet again at the Pit of Hate, where Aku uses his fluid to attach to pieces of samurai armor before he can let Jack reach the time portal. Jack battled Aku but was too late to go to the time portal.

Samurai Jack (2017)

Aku returns in the new season and fights against Jack for the last time. In the series, it is also shown that Aku donated a small portion of himself to the Cult of Aku after seeing the statue they built in his likeness. Afterwards, the cult leader drank the potion which somehow impregnated her, creating the Daughters of Aku.

In Episode XCII, Jack fights an assassin named Scaramouche the Merciless who claims to be "Aku's favorite assassin". He tries to call Aku that Jack lost his sword, but Jack destroys his phone before he can get the chance, leading to a confrontation with Scaramouche where Jack seemingly destroys him.

In Episode XCIII, Aku wakes up from his long nap and becomes annoyed with his Royal subjects and minions as they come to his lair, bow down to him and give him gifts while he is trying to do his daily routine. When his minions mention that they built more robots to destroy Jack, Aku states that he doesn't care anymore. Aku then creates a clone of himself to serve as a psychiatrist who asks him about what has been troubling him lately. Aku tell the psychiatrist that it has been 50 years since he destroyed all of the time portals and that he hoped that Jack would have just died off the normal way, but, as a result of the time traveling process, not only has Jack not died from old age but he hasn't even aged a single day and has become biologically immortal, deeply frustrating him.

In Episode XCVI, Aku, after being informed by a henchman that the former's lair was under attack by an army lead by the Scotsman, decides to deal with them himself and flew out of his lair. Later, he transforms into a colossal giant ball and effortlessly slaughtered most of the army. After this, he was confronted by the Scotsman, with the latter insulting and ridiculing Aku, stating that Samurai Jack inspired many to oppose him. However, this leads to Aku killing the Scotsman by shooting him with his eye beams. Aku, with a bored tone, only wondered why the Scotsman brought up Jack before returning to his lair. However, unknown to Aku, the Scotsman returns as a ghost and instructs his army (who are all of his daughters as well) to continue to amass their forces and find Samurai Jack.

In Episode XCVII, Scaramouche (now only a head) tries to reach Aku in order to tell him that Jack is missing his sword and calls him from a phone booth on the boat he was riding, although Aku immediately hangs up after Scaramouche is thrown off the boat.

In Episode XCVIII, in a flashback, it is shown that Aku pulled Jack out of a time portal just as he was about to reach the past and then obliterated it, taunting Jack by telling him that said time portal was the last in existence. In his rage, Jack tried to destroy Aku once and for all. However, Aku backed out of the fight and transformed the Rams that had been helping Jack into mindless beasts that he soon killed, causing him to accidentally drop his sword into a pit in his horror.

In Episode C, Scaramouche finally reaches Aku's tower and manages to tell Aku about Jack's missing sword, not only causing the demon to snap out of his depression, but also give Scaramouche a new body out of gratitude and both dance in joy. Aku then flies over to Jack's location (in which it is shown that he also killed The Guardian) where he and Scaramouche then laugh at Jack for not having his sword, only to realize that he actually does. Aku then kills Scaramouche by destroying his head and prepares to leave, however, he stops when he realizes that there is a little bit of himself inside Ashi. Aku then has a flashback in which it is shown that he gave some of his essence to the Cult of Aku, and then comes to the conclusion that the High Priestess must have drank the essence and birthed the Daughters of Aku. He then remarks on how she is really a true daughter of his to her and Jack's collected shock and anger. As Jack tries to kill Aku, Aku begins controlling Ashi and forcing her to fight Jack watching from the sidelines as they unwillingly do so while remarking on how his daughter fell for his sworn enemy. Eventually, Aku turns Ashi into a humanoid replica of himself, which Jack cannot bring himself to kill, laying his sword down in defeat. As Ashi is about to lay the final blow, Aku quickly orders for her to stop and grabs Jack's sword. He revels at finally besting Samurai Jack after fifty years.

In Episode CI, Aku broadcasts his victory over Samurai Jack to the entire world. Aku then tells everyone who opposes him that they have no hope as he prepares to kill Jack, however, he soon realizes that he does not know how he wants to kill Jack. After a period of indecision, Aku decides that it is best to let Ashi kill Jack. As Ashi readies to lay the final blow to Jack, almost everyone Jack has encountered ( The Blind Archers, Rothchild and his Canine Companions, The Ravers, The Triseraquins, The Spartans, The "Jump Good" Monkey Man and his tribe and The Woolies) and saved came to his aid and attacked Aku. Aku begins to do a great battle with them while Jack fights the corrupted Ashi who is stopping him from take back his sword, Aku finding amusement in the armies' attempts to save Jack since he is nearly untouchable and cannot be killed by them. Aku splats a great number of Woolies and Blind Archers corrupting them into an army of smaller copies of himself ordering them to attack the rebells. While the rebells are in great difficult against the Aku's army and Jack is unable to take the sword back the Scotsman arrives with his Daughters causing several damages to Aku's army. During the fight Max and the Robots of Andromeda join the army of Jack's friends with their giant robot samurai. At the beginnig Aku mocks the robot only to be brutally beaten up by it and also have his horns teared off, at point Aku starts to get annoyed and furious and decides to change himslef into a rain of spikes to kill all of his enemies. The rain kills many of Jack's friends but is stopped by the powers of the Scotsman. then He checks on his daughter Ashi to see if she has killed Samurai Jack, but thanks to Jack, Ashi frees herself from Aku's corruption and stands up against him. The furious Aku attacks her but is surprised to see that she still has the exact same powers as he does. Without a second to lose, Jack and Ashi summon a portal and send themselves back to the past. The future Aku then looks in sorrow as he realizes that his destruction is imminent, realizing that all around him including himself are going to cease from existing.

Back in the past, after Jack's first battle against Aku, the demon has just sent Samurai Jack to the future. After he finishes his speech of meeting him again in the future, he was shocked to see that the future Jack and Ashi have returned on that same spot. As Aku tries to process why he is back so suddenly, Jack immediately charges and begins his short final showdown with Aku. Aku, still greatly weakened by his battle with the previous incarnation of Jack then transforms into a giant rhinoceros beetle-like form to fend him off, but the latter quickly slashes him in two halves with his sword. Jack then completely destroys one, while the other tries to retreat but does not go very far as Jack manages to stab his severed head with his sword and Aku merges into the sword before Jack slams his sword to the ground, finally destroying Aku once and for all as he and his lair begin to explode; avenging all of the deaths and suffering he has committed and ending his tyrannical and magisterial grasp forever.

* * *

Qin was amazed!

Qin: Wow!

Jayden: That's amazing!

Nico: I remember reading the book he made: "The 12 Warriors: The Chronicles of The Brave 12." That is an awesome story.

Naruto: That was one of our most amazing adventures.

Kevin (Samurai): Wait a sec? That was you guys!?

Me: We weren't called Team Loud Phoenix Storm back then.

I went over everything that happened during the events of the Samurai Loud's Saga.

Jayden: Wow! That's incredible!

Emily: You guys were really brave there!

Mia: Unbelievable!

Mike (Samurai): Incredible!

Lauren (Samurai): That is an amazing adventure.

Armada Cyclonus: (to Lauren) Any reason why you're Crimson now?

Lauren: Well, I just thought it would be easier to tell me and Jayden apart.

Me: That seems fair.

Mike (Samurai): We never did get a chance to destroy Octoroo and Sharkjaw.

Jayden: They most likely went into hiding after Xandred was destroyed.

Skydive: Well, if they do show up, we'll help you guys kill them.

We later went back to the estate. I was making myself a snack and I saw Lincoln watching one of my favorite shows: InuYasha.

* * *

In modern-day Tokyo, Kagome Higurashi lives on the grounds of her family's Shinto shrine with her mother, grandfather and younger brother, Sota. On her fifteenth birthday, when she goes to retrieve her cat, Kagome is dragged into the enshrined Bone Eater's Well (骨喰いの井戸 Honekui no Ido) by a centipede demon that emerged from it. But rather than hit the bottom, Kagome finds herself in the past during Japan's Sengoku period. The demon is revealed to have originally been defeated fifty years prior by Kikyo, a warrior priestess who is the keeper of the Shikon Jewel (四魂の玉 Shikon no Tama, lit. "The Jewel of Four Souls"), an artifact created by the sacrifice of the priestess Midoriko which grants its holder's desires. As pointed out by Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede, Kagome is revealed to be the reincarnation of the now-dead Kikyo, who was the priestess in charge of looking after the sacred jewel. The Shikon Jewel was burned along with Kikyo's remains to cast it out of this world entirely, in order to keep it safe from the hands of those who would abuse it. Then Kagome comes across a boy pinned by a sacred arrow on a tree, learning he is Inuyasha, a half dog-demon (yōkai), whom Kikyo trapped as her final act when he attempted to steal the jewel. Kagome frees Inuyasha to kill the centipede demon, but Kaede subdues him with a magical beaded necklace to keep him in line with Kagome saying "sit" or "sit, boy", the Shikon Jewel was extracted from Kagome's body by Mistress Centipede, and then later taken by a crow demon, which Kagome destroyed with her arrow, but in doing so, shattered the jewel into many shards that flew across Japan and into the possession of those who gain the individual shards' power.

After Inuyasha gains his father's sword Tetsusaiga, placing him at odds with his older half-brother Sesshomaru, he aids Kagome in collecting the shards and dealing with the threats they cause as they are joined by Shippo the young fox demon. Kikyo is partially revived while revealed to have been Inuyasha's lover, but her version of how their falling out occurred brings the events into question. It was when the group is joined by the perverted monk Miroku, whose hand is cursed with a wind tunnel that was passed on to him from his grandfather, that his family's curse and the events which resulted in Inuyasha's imprisonment and Kikyo's death were caused by the evil half spider-demon Naraku. The evolving Naraku is revealed to have been born from the soul of the evil bandit Onigumo inhabiting a body created by countless demons as part of a pact to acquire the Shikon Jewel for his own ends, seeking out the shard while absorbing demons to increase his power and remove any weaknesses. Inuyasha's group is soon joined after by the demon slayer Sango and her two-tailed demon-cat Kirara. Sango's clan was killed when her younger brother Kohaku fell under Naraku's control and is kept alive by a Jewel shard. Over time, Inuyasha enhances Tetsusaiga into stronger forms while contends with Naraku's minion incarnations like Kagura and Kanna, and the reanimated Band of Seven. Inuyasha's team is loosely allied by Sesshomaru who took the orphaned girl Rin as a ward, the resurrected Kikyo, and Koga, the leader of the eastern wolf-demon tribe who seeks to avenge many of his comrades' deaths and has a one-sided crush on Kagome.

While Naraku momentarily removes his heart in the form of the Infant, who later attempts to overthrow Naraku through his vessel Moryomaru, Kohaku regains his freewill and memories and attempts to help out of guilt for indirectly killing his father. During that time, Sesshomaru settles things with Inuyasha to enable his brother to perfect Tetsusaiga to its optimal abilities. Eventually, Koga is forced to stand on the sidelines while Kikyo uses the last of her life force to give Kohaku a second chance at life as Naraku finally reassembles the Shikon Jewel. Although Inuyasha and his allies defeat him, realizing his true desire is for Kikyo's love despite his hatred towards her and that it can never be granted, Naraku uses his wish to trap himself and Kagome in the Shikon Jewel. Revealed to be sentient, the Shikon Jewel intends to have Kagome make a selfish wish so she and Naraku will be trapped in conflict and prolong its existence. But with Inuyasha by her side, Kagome wishes for the Shikon Jewel to disappear which causes Kagome to return to her time with the Well sealed, and she and Inuyasha lose contact for three long years.

In that time, the Sengoku period changes drastically: Sango and Miroku marry and have three children together; Kohaku resumes his journey to become a strong demon slayer with Kirara as his companion; and Shippo attains the seventh rank as a fox demon. Koga marries Ayame, the leader of the northern wolf-demon tribe, joining their tribes. Kaede takes Rin in her care to get her use to living with humans again if she wants to in the future. Back in the present, Kagome graduates from high school before finally managing to get the Bone Eater's Well in her backyard to work again. Kagome returns to the Sengoku period, where she reunites with Inuyasha, marries him and continues to train to become a priestess.

* * *

We gathered and watched all 193 episodes. It took a while but they all were awesome!

Me: InuYasha is so awesome!

Naruto: It sure is.

Natsumi: Those demons were amazing. But none will ever match up to the power of the Tailed Beasts and Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: I know. But Kiba, InuYasha's name sounds like your clan name.

Kiba: InuYasha's name does sound very similar to my clan name and I'll have to ask my mom is the Inuzuka Clan has a version of Sage Mode that looks like InuYasha.

Me: There just might be.

Lincoln: But Naraku was awful!

Me: I know. He's just like Aku and Orochimaru combined together.

Qin: From the way he looked, he sure looked like it.

Me: Lets see what it says about him.

I looked him up on the computer.

* * *

Naraku is responsible for most of the characters' misfortunes, including the death of Kikyo, the sealing of Inuyasha to the sacred tree, Miroku's curse, and the death of Sango's family. Naraku was born from the fusion of Onigumo, a crippled human bandit tended by Kikyo, and a horde of weak demons. Driven by frustrated lust for Kikyo, Onigumo made a bargain with the demons: they could eat his flesh, and the demons would combine into one entity to become part of that new body. However the resulting half-demon promptly caused Kikyo's death in an attempt to corrupt and possess the Shikon Jewel-his intent being that she would use the jewel to save herself and thus both would be corrupted and be his. Unlike other Half-Demons, he can choose what time will he lose his powers, however he reverts to a head attached to multiple demons. During this time he discards the weaker demons that he's attached to.

Naraku is driven by three goals: To become a full demon, to possess a fully-corrupted Shikon Jewel, and to possess Kikyo. The third goal is rooted in Onigumo's heart as a vital part of Naraku's body, causing an obsession with Kikyo that prevents him from killing her. He attempts to rid himself of Onigumo's heart multiple times, ultimately separating it into globs of flesh he leaves in Mount Hakurei. With his heart freed from his obsession, he is able to later kill Kikyo. On his final death, he faintly remembered why he made the bargain in the first place and expressed regret at not being able to have Kikyo for his own. When Kagome was able to wish the Shikon Jewel out of existence, the purifying light hit Naraku's soul, cleansing him of all evil. He then understood the true essence of peace and recovered himself from his sins as he faded away.

Throughout the series, Naraku creates many subordinate beings from his own body to aid his goal of killing his opponents and reuniting the shards of the Shikon Jewel, whose corrupted form he hopes to use to gain ultimate power.

Powers and Abilities

High Intellect: Naraku was very intellectual and knowledgeable of the various individuals and powers that existed within the Feudal Era which he could use to his advantage. Whenever there came a hurdle in his pursuit of obtaining a complete corrupt Shikon Jewel that he himself couldn't overcome on his own, Naraku usually set out to gather information and intelligence in order to use them to his advantage. His knowledge and intelligence gathering was as such that he usually knew about a certain individual and their unique abilities some time before he confronted them to make use of them before they even realized it.

Manipulation: Naraku was shown to be a master at manipulating demons and humans alike. Throughout the series, he manipulated many people to get what he wanted without getting his own hands dirty. Possibly the most important instance of his manipulation was when he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyō into thinking they had betrayed each other. Naraku transformed into Inuyasha, cut Kikyō down, and fatally wounded her. He then transformed into Kikyō and attacked Inuyasha. This caused Inuyasha to feel resentment toward Kikyō and he went to go steal the Sacred Jewel. Kikyō, in turn, thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her and used the last of her strength and spiritual power to shoot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha, which pinned him to the Sacred Tree for 50 years. This, ultimately, was to make the Sacred Jewel tainted for Naraku and to get rid of both Kikyō and Inuyasha. This one instance put the entire series in motion and set Inuyasha and the others on their quest to destroy him. Though, there were many other instances in the series where Naraku manipulated others. For example, when Naraku offered the Saimyōshō to Sesshōmaru, when he forced a grief-stricken Kōga to confront Inuyasha, and the numerous times that he controlled Kohaku, just to name a few.

Strategy: Naraku was also very strategic in his pursuit for the Shikon Jewel Shards and for facing off with his enemies. Naraku usually employed the use of Saimyosho in order observe the progress of the various groups in order to effectively delay them as much as possible. There were times when Inuyasha and his group confronted Naraku, it's usually his demon puppets that ended up destroying in order to gather intelligence about their powers for Naraku to counteract against it.

Swordsmanship: Naraku had some skills in using a sword as when he manipulated Sango to bring Tessaiga to him at his phantom castle. Naraku was able to easily fend her off by using an ordinary samurai sword and some of his demon powers before Inuyasha and others arrived. Though given that this was the only instance that Naraku had displayed direct combat against his enemies by using his combat skills, it's unknown how proficient he was at swordsmanship.

Black Magic: Naraku knew many different spells and curses. A prime example being the Wind Tunnel, and the Illusionary Death, which was used to distract Inuyasha's group when they tried to rescue Kikyō from him. However while Naraku is proficient in the use dark spells and curses, it's not his primary power to use and thus he required the dark priestess, Tsubaki's help to curse Kagome with an advanced curse.

Demon Puppets: One of Naraku's trademark spells are conjuring demon puppets which resembled him in his baboon pelt. Naraku controlled them from afar and could see through their eyes. They were mostly made of mud and soil, and were able to spring roots in order to attack opponents. They would only disappear if their heart was destroyed, which was a golem with a piece of Naraku's hair that was wrapped around it. Following Mount Hakurei, Naraku no longer employed the usage of demonic puppetry as he could survive attacks that would have killed him in the past.

Saimyōshō Control: Naraku's minion wasps from Hell. He kept a hive of them with him at all times. Their most common use for preventing the Wind Tunnel from being used, or for poisoning the descendants of monk Miyatsu, who were unfortunate or foolish enough to suck them in. They were also useful for spying on Naraku's enemies, communicating with his subordinates, and gathering Jewel Shards. Their stings were fatally toxic to both humans and demons alike, but they were rather weak as far as demons went. Many of them were killed by Inuyasha and his group.

Shapeshifting: Naraku could take the form of anyone or anything that he chose, usually a humanoid, and change his voice along with his physical appearance. He possessed the young lord, Kagewaki, and remained in that standard form for the rest of the series. We're told by Miroku that every time his grandfather battled Naraku, the demon appeared in a different form, being defeated when Naraku took the form of a beautiful young woman. The most important instance of his shape-shifting would be the time that Naraku had disguised himself as Kikyō and Inuyasha and made them hate one another. As his scent didn't change with his form, Naraku ceased using this ability as Inuyasha and Kōga could smell his scent.

Enhanced Strength: Much like Sesshōmaru, Naraku was far stronger than a normal demon being capable of demolishing boulders and the surrounding area though he seldom resorted to combating with physical strength.

Enhanced Speed: Naraku could move faster than the eye could see, both in the air and on the ground. He managed to fight against Inuyasha and his group many times through his natural speed, though he usually retreated after a short time.

Flight: Similarly to Sesshōmaru, Naraku possessed the ability to float midair, and to ride upon a cloud of his own shōki. After his transformation into a full yōkai, Naraku never chose to employ his shōki-sustained flight, but flew only by the strength of his will, while in his barrier.

Absorption: Naraku was able to absorb other demons into his body, adding their powers and their bodies to his own. This was primarily how he gained strength, by seeking out and absorbing strong demons, and giving him access to their powers. Naraku could also expel weaker body parts in order to rid himself of them.

Demon Parts: As he was made up of multiple demons in one body, Naraku was able to manipulate their body parts at will in order to restructure and strengthen his body, and he could also regenerate himself from injury and reform his body parts if they were cut off. He most commonly used these parts to form tentacles which he used to attack.

Incarnation Creation: Naraku could make incarnations out of his own body to do his dirty work for him. Most had a spider mark on their back which was a result of being born from Naraku when he still was a hanyō with Onigumo inside him. He often removed their hearts to ensure loyalty with the price of death for disobedience.

Energy Projection: Naraku sent out one or more of the horns on his elbows in a zigzag beam attack or extended his fingers into tentacles with a glowing attack at the tip of his fingers to attack his foe(s). In the manga, this attack was of a silverish color, while in the anime it was of a purple color.

Armor Shell: Upon absorbing Mōryōmaru, Naraku gained the Armor Shell of Meiōjū, being able to change its size for his own purposes. He also gained the ability to cover himself at will with Mōryōmaru's impenetrable shell. It was revealed that Naraku was hiding the Shikon Jewel underneath that shell.

Live Body Pieces: After absorbing the Infant/Mōryōmaru, Naraku gained the haku puppet's ability to remotely control his flesh and send them out to scout for other demons whose abilities could prove useful. Naraku used this ability to detach his head while using his Spider Webs, which made it easier for him to flee. It was also used when Naraku had several of his tentacles and other excessive appendages attack Kohaku for his shard. It was presumably what allowed his armored copies to move without being directly connected to him.

Spider Webs: Following his re-absorption of Onigumo's heart a second time, Naraku gained the ability to create threads of spider silk. Only those of high spiritual power, such as Kikyō and Kagome could see them at all times; Naraku could make the webs visible at will if he wanted. Anyone whose heart was corrupt would easily be caught in the webbing, which allowed Naraku to further defile their hearts if he wished. He could also show them illusions. The appearance of this ability further nodded toward his nature as a spider half-demon. In his final transformation, Naraku created a giant body in the shape of a spider, which could, obviously send out threads of spider web to ensnare other demons to add to his body. Naraku used these spider webs to further poison Kikyō, who had not fully recovered from his attempt on her life at Mount Hakurei, which ultimately led to her final death.

Psionics: Naraku was shown using various psychic powers and capabilities; including levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, mind control, illusion casting, and astral projection.

Immense Demonic Power: As Naraku started off as a spider hanyo who came into existence from the merging of many demons with a human, he didn't have much demonic power. Throughout the course of the series, as he continued collecting more Shikon Jewel Shards and absorb many demons whether they be ordinary or powerful, Naraku's own demonic powers in turn increased significantly. This was demonstrated on the fact that after he had obtained his new body in Mt. Hakurei, Naraku was able to overpower the strength of the Kaze no Kizu which in turn allowed him to take control of it and managed to evenly combat against Sesshomaru alone while in the Border to the Netherworld for some time though it was only because of his barrier that he was able to last that long against the older Daiyokai. After feeding his soul to the complete corrupt Shikon Jewel in the final battle against all of his enemies, Naraku gained the ability to combat against all of them at the same time with little effort which included Inuyasha with his new power in Tessaiga and Sesshomaru using Bakusaiga for a prolonged period time so that his severed body could destroy Kaede's Village.

Barrier: The most well known and signature ability of Naraku was his barrier which prevented the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he gathered more shards of the jewel, Naraku became powerful enough to erect a barrier strong enough to survive the Kaze no Kizu. After Naraku had purged his human heart, the barrier became so powerful that nothing but the Kongōsōha and Kikyō's Sacred Arrow was able to penetrate it.

Deflection: Whenever someone sent an attack of yōki into Naraku's barrier, he could channel the flow of the attack into his own jaki and then attack his opponents with it. However, this could only be done with attacks that could not penetrate his barrier, which meant that it was useless against Inuyasha's Kongōsōha.

High-Speed Regeneration: Naraku could quickly heal his own wounds and also put back together severed pieces of his body. He could control 100% of his body all the time, even when his body parts or even head were severed, which came in handy when he was trying to absorb someone. However, there was a limit to how much he could regenerate. The more damage that he took, the more time he would need later on to recover. Too much damage could kill him, which was why he had to flee from his enemies in the beginning of the series. Usually, he would absorb demons to speed up his regeneration process.

Immortality: After he created his new body and removed his heart, which came out as the Infant, Naraku was able to regenerate no matter how much damage his body had taken since his life force wasn't in his body. In fact, this new form of regeneration that Naraku gained caused Kikyo to believe that the only way to destroy him was to utterly destroy his very being and that was by purifying his soul through purifying the last corrupt Shikon Jewel Shard that had harbored in his body. After Naraku detached himself from his body and merged with the complete corrupt Shikon Jewel, he was able to recover from nearly any damage that was dealt to him including direct hits from Inuyasha's new Meido Zangetsuha and Sesshomaru's new Bakusaiga (that had the special property of spreading acidic damage and thus was the bane of Naraku). In this final form, Naraku was only vanquished when Kagome, with her full spiritual powers, purified him by shooting a final sacred arrow through the Shikon Jewel.

Human/Demon Shift: Unlike Inuyasha, who was forced to become fully human on the night of the new moon every month, Naraku, as a half-demon with Onigumo inside him, could choose what time of the month that he lost all of his powers. Unlike Inuyasha who became a normal human, Naraku was merely a human head that was attached to a mass of yōkai parts during this time, which he used to experiment with his body and rid himself of any unnecessary parts. Since the events that transpired on Mt. Hakurei, Naraku no longer had to become human at any time.

Miasma Manipulation: Naraku's trademark, a poison which killed anything that touched it. It's what made his poisonous gas. Naraku used it to cover his entrances and exits, and could surround himself with the gas while flying. He created a "false Shikon shard" for Kōga with this substance. It was able to power Kōga in the manga and anime for a while until it backfired, poisoned him, and ultimately lead him to remove it with the help of Kagome. Naraku's body was filled with it, which was why when a foe bit him or even touched him he/she got poisoned. Later on, as his power grew upon his transition to full demon, Naraku's shōki was able to take on a liquid form and acted like a river of acid. His shōki was so strong that it allowed him to break away pieces of the nearly completed Shikon no Tama to use in his schemes. In the current manga, he could melt entire mountains. Over time, his shōki had become so dangerous that after he infected Kikyō with it, neither Kagome nor Kikyō's purification powers seemed to be able to purify it. Kikyō absorbed Midoriko's soul in order to protect herself, but she commented that she didn't know how long Midoriko's power could last against Naraku's venom in the regard that she and Midoriko remained at the same strength while Naraku continued to increase in power. Eventually, even the influence of Midoriko was nullified with Naraku's absorption of the tree demon and Mōryōmaru.

Phantom Castle: Naraku was seen having the ability to create various "Phantom Castles" as temporary headquarters throughout the series. After being nearly killed by the Red Tessaiga, Naraku abandoned the usage of these castles, and decided to be constantly on the move to avoid being found.

Dormancy: Naraku had the ability to hide himself within one of his servants and make it appear as though he had disappeared, or have been killed. A simple task; he got himself "killed" and hid within the body of a servant of his choice. The only instance we saw this was when he hid himself inside of Kohaku. When he was close to emerging from Kohaku, a spider mark appeared on his back. To further this scheme, Naraku made Miroku's Kazaana disappear and returned Kagura's heart to her. (This only happened in the movie, Inuyasha: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass).

* * *

We were shocked!

Me: Whoa! Holy shit!

Lincoln: I didn't know Naraku was that dangerous!

Laney: He has the face of an angel, but the heart and soul of a monster and devil.

Me: He's like a mixture of Orochimaru and Aku in one. Just was the universe needs. Another Fucked Up Madman running amuck and messing with powerful forces that he has no knowledge of understanding.

Aylene C.: And I'll bet he makes even the Devil himself look like a joke.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sasuke: But that Sesshomaru guy looks like he's really dangerous. He reminds me in every way about how Itachi was when he killed the Uchiha.

Me: He did act like him. But he doesn't have Itachi's powers or a blue crescent moon emblazoned in the middle of his forehead.

Kiba: And can turn into a giant wolf and is full demon.

Me: Yeah.

I looked up Sesshomaru's information.

* * *

He is the son of the Great Dog Demon and another dog demon. He saw his father as the ultimate opponent, wishing to defeat him in combat and take his two legendary swords, Tessaiga and So'unga. He talked with his father following the battle with Ryukotsusei, demanding the two swords be handed over to him. However, when questioned if he had anyone to protect, Sesshomaru told his father that he did not. After his father died to protect his half-brother, Inuyasha, and his human mother, Sesshomaru began hating them. He was given the Tenseiga instead of the other two swords to eventually teach him compassion.

Seeking Out The Tessaiga

Sesshomaru began his quest for the Tessaiga by searching for the place that a short poem indicated it would be. "Seen yet never seen, protected, but never known to its protector." This was the only known clue as to Tessaiga's location. His kappa servant, Jaken, suggested they go to his younger brother, Inuyasha, to ask where his father's grave located. Sesshomaru and Jaken are then next seen riding on a huge ogre looking demon and attacks a woman in a flying carriage. Inuyasha tries to save the woman but Jaken tries to fry Inuyasha, gaining Inuyasha's attention. Sesshomaru praised Inuyasha for him and taunts him for being a half demon. He then asked him where their father grave was, but Inuyasha told him that he doesn't know. Sesshomaru proceeds to tell Inuyasha that if he doesn't answer, he will kill the woman in the carriage, Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha at first doesn't believe that the woman is his mother. However, after hearing from the woman that she is truly his mother brought back from the dead, Inuyasha attempts to attack the demon and save her. Sesshomaru ordered the demon to attack them, but before they could get hurt, Inuyasha's Mother transported them to a different place. Sesshomaru was annoyed by Jaken's bothersome plan and tells him that if it should fail, he would kill him.

Jaken goes to where Inuyasha was located and it's revealed that the woman was not Inuyasha's mother, but a demon called the Unmother. The Unmother was a spirit of women who had their children killed by war. To lure Inuyasha into revealing the secret to the whereabouts of the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru then appeared and gloated that he knew where their father's tomb was. He grabs Inuyasha and pulled a black pearl from Inuyasha's eye. He then used the Nintojo Jaken carries to open a portal from the black pearl. He and the others jumped in, traveling to the world between the living and the afterlife.

Sesshomaru enters the skeleton of his late father and attempts to pull out the Tessaiga but, he is unable to pull out the sword due to a spell on the sword which prevents full demons from touching it. Inuyasha arrives and tries but fails to pull it out. Sesshomaru then attacks Inuyasha. Kagome, who was knocked back by Jaken, with the sword in her hand pulls it out by accident. Sesshomaru, enraged by the fact that a lowly human could pull out the Tessaiga, demanded Kagome that she must submit the sword to him. However, Kagome refused, and threatened that she'd cut him with the sword. Inuyasha warned Sesshomaru to stay away from Kagome for good. Sesshomaru, who hated humans and half-demons alike, then sprayed toxic sludge upon Kagome, covering her alive. He also remarked to Inuyasha that Inuyasha's love for human was what made him weak, just like his mother. Inuyasha is furious and attacks him not only because of what he did to Kagome but also because Sesshomaru insulted the memory of Inuyasha's human mother saying that she has dirty blood. Kagome pops out of the goo and is unharmed because the Tessaiga protected her. She gives it to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tests him and the sword by transforming into his demon form which is and giant white dog with all his distinguished markings.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha start to battle. Inuyasha uses the Tessaiga, which looks like a useless scrap of metal, and it doesn't work. Sesshomaru begins to poison up the inside of his father, forcing Inuyasha and Kagome to escape outside. Inuyasha tells Kagome that she's crazy to think that he needs to believe in the sword to make it work. Kagome starts crying, asking if she should give up hope and Inuyasha tells her to shut up so he can protect her. As Inuyasha approaches Sesshomaru to get the fight over with, the sword starts pulsing and suddenly transforms into a huge fang-like sword. Inuyasha then slices off Sesshomaru's left arm, so he is forced to flee.

Naraku Lends A Hand

A band of outlaws, who had just raided a poor village, are riding through a land where demons supposedly come out at night. They see someone ahead and assume that it is merely a human and they start to attack. The man kills them all with one stroke of his arm. The man is Sesshomaru. Jaken walks up to him through the grass and congratulates his master on destroying the men so quickly. Sesshomaru throws his arm, that he used to defeat the men, on the ground. He had defeated a demon and had stolen it from him. Sesshomaru cannot find a permanent arm to use after Inuyasha had cut off his arm. Naraku appears behind Sesshomaru and offers him a human arm. He says that Sesshomaru could not touch the Tessaiga because he's a demon, but if he used a human arm he could. He also gives him a hive that would be used to block the hole in Miroku's hand. Naraku asks Sesshomaru to use his gifts to defeat Inuyasha for him.

A huge shadowy claw then zooms across the sky and starts wreaking havoc on a town. It turns out to be another of Sesshomaru's shadow beasts, and the villagers fled in fear. Sesshomaru is releasing poison from his hand and Inuyasha covers his nose with his sleeve and coughs while Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo back away. Sesshomaru says that he came to claim the Tessaiga. They go outside to find Sesshomaru, Jaken, and their big ogre demon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight for a while and Sesshomaru uses his human arm to take the Tessaiga. He shows Inuyasha how to slay a hundred demons with one stroke of the blade. They fight for a while before Miroku steps in and uses his wind tunnel. Sesshomaru releases the hive and the insects from hell fly into Miroku's hand. Miroku is poisoned and he cannot fight. Kagome runs to get him an antidote. Inuyasha continues to fight with Sesshomaru while Miroku and Shippo fight Jaken, who uses his Nintojo, tossing fire at them.

Sesshomaru is about to kill Inuyasha with the Tessaiga when an arrow comes flying at it and reverts its transformation. Kagome is seen standing on a hill with her bow and arrow out. She says the next one will go in his heart and warns Inuyasha to move away. Sesshomaru charges at Kagome but Inuyasha jumps in front of him and takes the blow for her. Later on in the battle, Inuyasha manages to tear off Sesshomaru's arm, but gets stabbed by Sesshomaru's poison claws in the process. Sesshomaru and Jaken leave, and the insects retrieve the jewel shard in Sesshomaru's arm.

Tessaiga vs. Tenseiga

Sesshomaru, dissatisfied with his sword, Tenseiga, wishes to have the old, absent-minded sword smith Totosai make him a new one. The unwilling Totosai has Inuyasha defend him, causing the brothers to fight. Totosai reveals the heritage of Sesshomaru's sword before creating a diversion to allow Inuyasha and the rest of his companions to escape. Soon after leaving Inuyasha and his companions, Totosai is attacked by Sesshomaru. Once again, Inuyasha battles his brother as Totosai's protector, but must now face Sesshomaru's newest defense: a dragon's arm. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continue to duel for possession of Tessaiga, both brothers discover the unexpected power of their respective inheritances, as Inuyasha discovers the true power of his sword, and Sesshomaru, who called his sword useless, is saved by his Tenseiga, which teleports him to another location.

After the fight, an orphaned human child, Rin, attempts to nurse the injured Sesshomaru back to health. Though he initially tries to scare her off, she returns to him, heartened at the smallest show of interest. After being healed up he leaves, but ends up smelling her blood so he goes to see her only to learn she's been mauled to death by some of Koga's wolves, while trying to return to him. Sesshōmaru was initially going to ignore her, but moved by curiosity and prompted by Tenseiga's pulsing, tests the blade on her, cutting down the minions of hell that have come to collect her soul and restoring her to life. He walks off and Rin follows him, becoming his traveling companion for the duration of the series.

Sesshomaru's New Sword

After finding the corpse of the fallen Goshinki and detecting Inuyasha's scent on it, Sesshomaru takes the demon's head to Kaijinbo, the rogue swordsmith and former disciple of Totosai, in order to commission a sword made from Goshinki's head. On the same day Kaijinbo arrives, possessed and wielding his newest creation Tokijin, Inuyasha has transformed into his human form being defenseless. Then luckily Totosai appears and gives Inuyasha his sword which is too heavy for him to lift. Kaijinbo is destroyed by his own creation, the sword Tōkijin, because it is too evil for its maker to wield. Kagura directs Sesshomaru to Tokijin and watches as the demon claims his sword and wields it against his brother. While Inuyasha and his friends escape before they feel the full brunt of Sesshomaru's new sword, Kagura decides that Sesshomaru may be strong enough to kill Naraku.

Inuyasha's True Nature

Inuyasha's demonic transformation gives him great power, but no sense of control over himself as he kills indiscriminately, which Sesshomaru discovers after listening to the wisdom of Bokuseno, a demon-tree and friend of his father. When he arrives he learns that Inuyasha cannot control the demon blood in him, but he decides not to kill him.

The Panther Demons

A group of panther demons come after Kagome for her Shikon Jewel shards, but seem more interested in attacking Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Seeking revenge for the defeat of their master at the hands of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, they kidnap Kagome. Inuyasha breaks into the Panther demon's barrier using Tessaiga's new ability. After Myoga reveals why the demons are seeking revenge, everyone splits up to confront the panthers separately.

To resurrect their master, the Panther demons have captured entire villages to sacrifice. However, when the master is revived, he unexpectedly kills three of them to return to life and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru end up cooperating to defeat the Panther demon leader. To defeat the panther demon's master, Sesshomaru uses the Tenseiga to bring the rest of the panther demons back to life. Sesshomaru understood that the other three panther demons lives were taken by the master in order for the master to heal, and thus the master died when they were resurrected.

Rin is Kidnapped

Kagura kidnaps Rin, and threatens Lord Sesshomaru with her life unless he kills Inuyasha, an ultimatum Sesshomaru ignores. Inuyasha breaks through Naraku's Barrier with his newly gained power, the red Tessaiga. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others pursue the lone Shikon shard Kagome senses, which is Kohaku, who has been charged with guarding Rin.

Naraku is forced to fight both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who work together to seriously wound Naraku until their sibling rivalry gets the better of them. The fight is halted when Naraku remotely orders Kohaku to kill Rin before vanishing, which forces Sesshomaru to leave and save the girl's life. When he arrives he is about to kill the boy by strangling him, but decides to spare him, because he knew that Kohaku wanted to die. He then leaves together with Rin.

Koga Meets Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru and Koga are both still looking for Naraku. Ginta and Hakkaku are fishing on a stream when Rin and Jaken run across them. Rin is scared because she was attacked by Koga's wolf clan. They are scared off by Sesshomaru and they flee to find Koga. They come upon Koga and Inuyasha fighting. After finding out about Sesshomaru from Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku decid to keep Koga away from Sesshomaru (they think Koga will want to defeat Inuyasha's brother). Of course this does not work out and Sesshomaru and Koga meet but don't fight each other. Instead, they each help each other out by saving the others respective parties and go their separate ways.

Mount Hakurei

When Sesshomaru arrives on Mt. Hakurei, he saves Kagome, Miroku and Sango from the poison user Mukotsu, one of the Band of Seven, however when confronted with the fact that he saved Kagome and the others, he merely states, "I only killed him because he wouldn't answer my questions."

Later on, Shippo tells Inuyasha that Kagome, Miroku and Sango stopped breathing due to the poison. Inuyasha goes off to be alone, and starts cutting down trees and yelling in frustration, seeking vengeance on the Band of Seven and on Naraku. In his rage, Sesshomaru appears and asks him why he's so inconsolable. Inuyasha explains, and Sesshomaru tells him that half demons can barely protect themselves, let alone others. Inuyasha, tired of being mocked, says that if he kills Sesshomaru, he would have the Tenseiga and could revive his friends, to which his brother says a half demon could never master the sword. Inuyasha starts to strike Sesshomaru but the illusion disappears, suggesting it was all in Inuyasha's head to begin with.

After Mukotsu's death, Naraku orders the five remaining Band of Seven to kill Sesshomaru as well. So, Jakotsu and Suikotsu go after him, former noting that protecting Rin is Sesshomaru's weakness. Later on, Suikotsu and Jakotsu had Sesshomaru cornered and they threatened to kill Rin if Sesshomaru made a move. Sesshomaru pulls an impressive maneuver, tossing away his sword behind him and impaling Suikotsu with it, then dashing ahead into the path of Jakotsu's snake-sword and plunging his claws into Jakotsu's heart. However, Sesshomaru, thinking that was enough to kill them, lets his guard down, and as Rin runs away from her captors, Suikotsu grabs her and gets ready to kill her. Jakotsu tells Sesshomaru he'll be too late to save her, but suddenly Kikyo arrives and manages to stop Suikotsu with her sacred arrow.

He later watched as Naraku's miasma destroyed the vegetation on Mt. Hakurei and several demons escaped from the destroyed barrier. Possibly watching Naraku's attempt to kill Kikyo, Sesshomaru appeared before him; he believed that since he's emerged from hiding, he has grown stronger. Testing his theory, Sesshomaru destroyed Naraku's body, but the force of Tokijin was sent back by Naraku's barrier. He made one final slash that ripped Naraku's head in half. However, he had no success in destroying him for good, watching as he fled once more. When Inuyasha arrived to see Kikyo's broken bow, Sesshomaru berated his brother for not being able to save her, telling him to chase Naraku instead of yelling at him.

The woman who loved Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru came across Sara Asano, a woman who had been watching him recover following his first attempt to take Tessaiga. She offered to grant his wish (to possess Tessaiga), not knowing that his main desire now was to find and kill Naraku for using him. Sesshomaru told her to do as she wished, believing she may be useful. When Jaken questioned him as to who she was, Sesshomaru told him that Sara was human once, but never fully became a demon. He later appears when Sara successfully stole Tessaiga, destroying the crow demon she used for transport. Sesshomaru refused to accept Tessaiga from Sara as he does not need help in defeating Inuyasha especially from her and fled into the forest. Sara followed him and found him at the same tree where he laid injured from his first battle from Inuyasha and where Sara came upon him. Listening to her tale of how she came to know him, Sesshomaru noticed the demonic side of her had emerged. Inuyasha arrives to reclaim the Tessaiga. Sara attempted to restrain and kill him, but Sesshomaru steps in the way and strikes her and revealed that the demons she made a pact with were using her spiritual powers as a bridge so they can absorb him. Learning Tokijin's hatred feeds the demons, he temporarily managed to wield Tessaiga and destroy her. As Sara faded into golden dust, he listened to her declare her love for him. Once she passed away, Sesshomaru placed Sara's flute in her remains and then said "Go play your flute in the netherworld."

Battle in The Afterlife

Sesshomaru followed the scent of a flood of blood to the decapitated Tekkei and wondered what had happened. Kagura appeared and informed him Naraku had gone to the Border Between the Living and the Dead to retrieve the final jewel shard. She leads him to the Gate in the Land of Fire; there, he drew Tenseiga, pacifying Gozu and Mezu, and allowing him to enter the gate without being turned to stone. He flew to his father's grave once more and tried repeatedly to break Naraku's barrier; Naraku taunted him by allowing superfluous limbs to be destroyed. However, once Inuyasha gained and used the Diamond Spears that broke Naraku's barrier, Sesshomaru's attack tore him to pieces. Seeing Naraku had fled back to the World of the Living, Sesshomaru headed back to the gate with Inuyasha's group.

Forever With Lord Sesshomaru

While searching for Naraku, Sesshomaru came across a village under attack by bandits, killing them once they attack him. Monks arrived shortly after and questioned if he was responsible for attacking the village, Sesshomaru created distraction and left. During his absence, Rin was kidnapped by Ongokuki. Sesshomaru tracks him down, but finds the very same monks he encountered earlier having rescued her and several other children. Knowing that Rin should live with humans, Sesshomaru was willing to allow her to leave, but intervened when Rin called out for his help. Holding back, Sesshomaru destroyed their charms and told Rin to follow him if she chooses; she did. Sesshomaru is later taken off guard by a question from Rin: "When I die, will you always remember me?" Though masking his true feelings, Sesshomaru says "don't say such silly things."

Kagura's death

Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations, later betrays Naraku to obtain her freedom. She believes that only Sesshomaru can defeat him; she also was hinted to have romantic feelings for him, just like Sara. After trying to attack Gorymaru's temple and getting injured, she fell into a river near Sesshomaru's group. Recovering, she explains Naraku is using an orb known as the Fuyoheki to hide his heart; Sesshomaru is given crystal shards of demonic energy to help him find Naraku's heart. Sesshomaru entrusts Jaken to look after the crystals.

During a battle with Moryomaru, Sesshomaru catches the scent of Kagura's blood and Naraku's miasma. Moryomaru insults her, which angers Sesshomaru and he manages to break through Moryomaru's defenses, breaking Tokijin in the process. He leaves the sword behind, choosing to obtain a new one instead of reforging Tokijin.

Just as Kagura thinks she'll die alone in the field of flowers, Sesshomaru appears before her, much to the wind sorceress' surprise. Sesshomaru tells Kagura that he picked up the scent of blood and miasma. Kagura replies, "I see, you thought I was Naraku. Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?" Sesshomaru replies to her, "I knew it was you." He reaches for Tenseiga but then realizes at that moment that she can't be saved. Kagura is happy she got to see Sesshomaru one last time. She looks up at him and smiles as she dies, she then turns into the wind and disappears. When Inuyasha comes right after Kagura dies, he asks Sesshomaru if she suffered. Sesshomaru simply looks toward the sky and says, "She was smiling," and then walks away.

Meido Zangetsuha

Tenseiga called out to Totosai at this time and he later states that the sword told him that Sesshomaru's heart had felt something it had not before: rage and sorrow, which he had felt fir another person and not just himself. Because a technique that sends ones foes directly to the Netherworld is so potent and dangerous in the wrong hands, Sesshomaru's heart had to be mature enough to wield it responsibly. In this way, Kagura's death helped Sesshomaru to mature and become a more powerful, responsible individual.

When Sesshomaru learns how to perform Meido Zangetsuha, he reflects on Kagura's death, and how Moryomaru told him that she had died for nothing. He then thinks to himself, "I, Sesshomaru, will be the one to decide if she died for nothing." The wind then blows, which Rin points out, and the group of three leave Totosai. The wind is meant to represent Kagura's spirit.

Rin's Second Death

In an effort to strengthen and enhance Tenseiga's powers even further, Sesshomaru visits his mother in search of answers to make his Meido complete. He ventures into Hell after a demon from the underworld grabs Rin and Kohaku; the latter is sill alive due to the jewel shard in his back, but Rin did not regain consciousness. Sesshomaru felt regret, believing he should never have brought her along and should had left her in a human village; he felt frustration and blamed himself for her death. Sesshomaru's mother offers him a way out of the underworld, which he declines; this offends her. Sesshomaru finds Rin in the grasp of the master of Hell. After he slays the demon he realizes Rin isn't reviving, he later learns that he can't resurrect her and states that enhancing and strengthening his sword is not worth the price of Rin's life. Dead bodies in Hell surround them, and with his grief for Rin he uses Tenseiga to purify them. When he returns to the living world with Rin's body, his mother scolds him for thinking he was a god who could control life and death, and tells him Tenseiga can only revive the same person once, and she tells him that when his heart wishes to save his "loved one" (in reference to Rin), he must also at that moment feel both sadness and fear; this is what it means for him to have "a compassionate heart."

Sesshomaru could only learn to understand the worth of a life and gain a truly compassionate heart when he lost the life that meant the most to him, and "a compassionate heart" which is what is necessary for one to wield the Tenseiga's destructive power, which can dispatch enemies to the Meido. His mother tells him not to expect her to do this twice, placing the Meido Stone around Rin's neck. Much to his relief and happiness, Rin is resurrected once more. His mother asks Jaken if Sesshomaru is happy when she revived Rin, and Jaken responds that it most likely he is "extremely so."

Bakusaiga and The Final Battle With Naraku

Sesshomaru realizes his true potential as a greater demon after Tenseiga's fighting technique, Meido Zangetsuha, is given to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru lets go of his obsession with Tessaiga in a battle with Magatsuhi, and regains not only his left arm, but also his own sword, Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru demonstrates his new swords devistating power. Later he uses this sword while fighting Naraku along with Inuyasha's group in the final battle, aiding in the final destruction of the evil demon by destroying large amounts of Naraku's body.

The Epilogue

Three years after the defeat of Naraku, Kaede has convinced Sesshomaru to let Rin grow up in a human village, and when she is older, she will be able to choose whether to stay with humans or go back to travelling with Sesshomaru. He often returns to the village to give Rin gifts. Sesshomaru was also quite annoyed when Kagome called him "big brother."

* * *

Me: Wow! Sesshomaru is an anti-hero. But he hates his brother.

Laney: That's not right.

Lincoln: So now we have a new enemy to face.

Me: And Kill. But from the looks of things he is really powerful. We're gonna be in for one helluva fight!

Jessie K.: But how are we gonna get there? InuYasha's world takes place during the Sengoku era of Japan back in the 1500's.

Me: That was 500 years ago.

Lucy Loud: I can help. My sword has the power to form portals that can take us to different dimensions and different times.

Me: Wow! This we got to see.

Lucy then turned into her Super Angel 20,000 Darkness Vampire Raven form and she slashed the air with Nizogamourne and it cut a hole in the fabric of dimensions and it opened a portal that lead into the world of InuYasha in the Sengoku Era!

Me: That is so cool!

Nico: Lets head in.

We stepped through the portal and we were in the world of InuYasha.

Me: Here we are guys. Sengoku Era Japan, 16th Century.

Lincoln: It's beautiful here.

It was a beautiful landscape.

Naruto: So how are we gonna find InuYasha?

Me: We sense for his energy signal.

I concentrated and found his energy signal up north.

Me: This way!

We went north following InuYasha's energy signal.

Up ahead was the posse of InuYasha. InuYasha the Half-Demon, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku the perverted wizard, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the Kitsune and Kirara - Sango's assistant.

InuYasha heard us.

Kagome: What is it InuYasha?

InuYasha: Something is coming.

Miroku: A very powerful force.

Sango: Are they demons?

Shippo: No, it's all a force of pure good.

We landed by them.

Kagome: Oh wow! The world famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome.

Miroku: We heard so much about you from Kagome. It's an honor to meet you.

Miroku then grabbed Kagome by her butt and she slapped him in the face, hard!

SLAP!

Nicole then smashed Miroku into pulp and Mia grabbed her and calmed her down.

Mia: (calms Nicole down) Easy. We're all on the same side here.

Nicole: Right sorry.

Me: You'll have to forgive Nicole. She hates perverts with a terrible vengeance.

InuYasha: I can see that.

Naruto: (to Inuyasha) Are you a ninja like me?

InuYasha: (Chuckles) No I'm not.

We set up camp and told them what we were there for.

Kagome: So you've all come to kill Naraku?

Me: Yep. We're gonna make that monster pay for his crimes and send him into the River of Fire.

Nicole: From what we saw, his crimes would make the Book of Vile Darkness too Lenient for him.

Laney: Yeah. Naraku is a monster that makes even the Devil himself look like a joke.

Miroku: I'm not surprised. Naraku is a monster of ultimate evil and he will stop at nothing to destroy everything using the power of the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome: That's the necklace around InuYasha's neck.

Me: I know. That jewel is really powerful and Naraku wants it so he can destroy the world.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Naruto: And for the record InuYasha, I know exactly what you went through.

InuYasha: What do you mean Naruto?

Naruto: Like you, I had a dark childhood and it was a tragic one.

Naruto revealed his background and everything he went through over the course of his life.

InuYasha was shocked. And so was Kagome.

InuYasha: I didn't know Naruto. You and I are very similar.

Me: My brother and 8 others are like you InuYasha. They had to endure what you went through and for that I'm sorry you went through all that.

InuYasha: It's all right J.D.

Me: Good. But you know InuYasha, that we're gonna face all of Naraku's minions and take them down.

InuYasha: I know. We'll gladly help you J.D.

Me: Thanks InuYasha. We have to work together if we're gonna take him down. And we'll need to find your brother Sesshomaru and get him to help us.

Kagome: There's no reasoning with that guy. But why do you want to kill Naraku?

Me: His crimes can't go unpunished. We have to kill him and make sure that he pays for his crimes in the River of Fire.

Kagome: I agree.

InuYasha: I'm in.

Me: Lets go.

We set out to kill all of Naraku's minions.

First we killed Bankotsu.

* * *

Before the creation of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu traveled around with Jakotsu, challenging every strong human and demon alike. He meets Naraku while heading to a battle, who made it there before him. Naraku then tells him about the Shikon no Tama before disappearing. Soon after this Bankotsu decides to create the Band of Seven.

Despite being an otherwise normal human, Bankotsu was an extremely powerful warrior. So much so he could defeat demons, which normally only Demon Slayers such as Sango could, or holy men and women like Miroku and Kagome. His strength is such that, despite only being a mere human, he is capable of equaling Inuyasha in battle prowess. After gaining more jewel shards, he nearly surpasses Inuysha's strength, and even taunts him for being weak. However, he underestimated Inuyasha's endurance as the latter used it as a chance to remove Bankotsu's jewel shards. Upon slaying his 1,000th demon, Bankotsu's Banryū transformed into a powerful, demonic sword that could project the master's hatred into a powerful, destructive energy. Much like the nature of Sesshōmaru's Tōkijin, as noted by Inuyasha. Because of this transformation and the gaining of a demonic aura, Inuyasha was able to use the Bakuryūha which shattered Banryū and defeated Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's most well known ability is being able to wield Banryū skillfully. Aside from that, he also seem to posses superhuman strength as seen in episode 110, when the lord mentions that the sword was heavy enough that three strong men were required to lift it. He also possesses great endurance, speed and agility, far above all the other members of his team.

Though highly proficient with Banryū, his weapon of choice, he also displays formidable skill in unarmed combat, as shown when he easily bests Renkotsu without his halberd, and later fights Inuyasha hand-to-hand. In the latter instance, it is shown that, despite Inuyasha's claws, Bankotsu nearly held a clear edge over Inuyasha, even after losing two of his jewel shards as he battered the latter with ease. However, it appears Inuyasha allowed himself to get injured to remove the shards in Bankotsu's neck, which seemed to be the case as Inuyasha remarked he can take more damage than Bankotsu can inflict.

Weapon

Banryū (Barbaric Dragon): Nicknamed Bankotsu's "companion," Banryū is a gargantuan halberd that, after being bolstered by the shards of the Shikon Jewel, can manipulate lightning and fire a variety of energy attacks. In the series of episodes that compose the Band of Seven arc, Bankotsu uses several jewel shards that Renkotsu stole from Kagome to strengthen the power of Banryū. The jewel-empowered Banryū is shown to able to effectively counter Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack. The strength of Banryū, enhanced with the Shikon Jewel Shards, is seemingly equal to that of the Tessaiga. In the anime, Bankotsu, desiring yōki, made a wish on his Banryū, vowing to kill both 1,000 yōkai and 1,000 humans, so that it would gain demonic powers. It refers to the legend that, if a human were to ever kill 1,000 yōkai, he would gain powers that yōkai possess. He succeeds in fulfilling in wish, only to have said accomplishment lead directly to his downfall, as Inuyasha reflects the energy of the now-demonic halberd back at Bankotsu, mortally wounding him and shattering the Banryū.

* * *

I kept his halberd as a trophy.

Next we killed Byakura.

* * *

Byakuya of the Dreams was the last of Naraku's incarnations, and the only one who was loyal to him in the end. He first appeared in chapter 398 of the Inuyasha manga and episode 4 of Inuyasha: The Final Act, and while he didn't engage in combat, he acted as a spy and informant to Naraku.

Flight - Similar to Kagura's feather, Byakuya used an origami swan as transportation.

Spying - Byakuya had the ability to detach his left eye to spy on Naraku's enemies from a distance.

Sword - Never used it in combat, but instead used it in the final battle against Naraku to capture Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, in order to cut Kagome with it and trap her in the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and it electrocuted him and destroyed him. Lincoln kept his sword as a trophy. Laney then killed Ginkotsu.

* * *

He first appears to fight Inuyasha to delay him while Renkotsu deals with his friends. Despite being a dangerous enemy, Inuyasha manages to defeat him. However, a tenacious Ginkotsu tries to hinder Inuyasha after Renkotsu's true colors are revealed.

Inuyasha still defeats him and manages to save his friends. Only Ginkotsu's head survives the battle. Renkotsu then rebuilds Ginkotsu as a transport mechanism for the Band of Seven to travel distances. After Koga gets to Mt. Hakurei, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu attempt to ambush him, only for Koga to defeat Ginkotsu. The anime and manga differ in the manner of his demise. In the manga, he is killed when Koga stuffs his own armor into his gears, causing him to explode.

In the anime, Ginkotsu manages to survive the explosion and attempt a failed kamikaze on Koga. Ginkotsu is literally a walking arsenal and has many advanced weapons (for his time period) at his disposal.

* * *

Lana then killed the dragon demon Goshinki and she got his powers:

Super Strength - Goshinki typically possesses enhanced strength for someone of size, able to easily defeat Inuyasha and fling him about whilst causing serious injuries.

Super Speed - Despite his size, Goshinki wields surprising agility, effectively dodging and countering Inuyasha's attacks. He leaves afterimages in his wake, much like Sesshōmaru.

Mind Reading - Goshinki's most terrifying technique is the ability to invade other people's minds, reading their most inner thoughts to discover their weaknesses and counter any attack on him. However, Goshinki's power is ineffective against a full-Demon Inuyasha due his thoughts being primitive with an absolute bloodlust.

Next Sam S.L. faced Hakudoshi.

* * *

Hakudoshi's first deed was becoming the master of the demon horse Entei. In the manga, Entei followed Kagura and chose Hakudoshi as his master. In the anime, Hakudoshi kills Entei's previous master, Rengokuki, impressing the demon horse. He serves as Hakudoshi's main mode of transportation until he is killed by Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi also willingly told Inuyasha and his group that he was searching for the Border to the Afterlife, the location of the final jewel shard, and told Kagura that there was no point keeping it a secret. He eventually began severing the heads of demons instead of monks in order to learn about the border, and eventually learns that it is located at the gravesite of Inuyasha's father. He sends Kagura to "test" the gate guarded by Gozu and Mezu, resulting in her nearly being turned to stone. She returned and attempted to kill Hakudoshi, only to have her heart squeezed by Naraku. He later helped Princess Abi collect blood to heal her mother, while would eventually provide an alternate route to the Border of the Afterlife.

Naraku eventually devised a plan to lure Kikyo out with an endless swarm of rat demons. Hakudoshi and Kohaku slew the demon commanding them, Zushinezumi, and unleashed the horde on the region, commanding Kohaku to leave the doors to to the shrine that was producing the rat demons open. Kikyo eventually solved the rat problem by planting a magical tree to lure the rats toward it and purify them.

Inuyasha and his group discovered many demon corpses, which had apparently been slain for their haku, the part of the soul that allowed movement. It was eventually revealed that the stolen haku was being used by Hakudoshi to create a demonic construct, named Moryomaru. Soon after Naraku discovered that his enemies knew that The Infant was his heart, he stole the Fuyoheki to conceal The Infant's demonic aura, and hid him inside Moryomaru.

Eventually, Hakudoshi and The Infant used this to their advantage, devising a plan of their own to betray Naraku. Hakudoshi told Kagura to release Goryomaru, a demon-slaying monk whom she had presumed was dead. It was revealed that the stolen haku was being stored in Goryomaru's arm, which served as a blasting cannon of sorts, and that he and Moryomaru were one and the same. Hakudoshi and The Infant began to hunt Kohaku for his jewel shard. Kagura decided to protect Kohaku, and told Inuyasha's group about Hakudoshi's plans. He attacked Kagura in a fit of rage following her betrayal, saying that even Naraku couldn't kill him, prompting his progenitor to abandon him and allow him to be killed by Miroku's wind tunnel.

Powers & Abilities

Naginata - Hakudoshi's weapon of choice, originally belonged to Rengokuki

Regeneration - can heal wounds just like Naraku

Barrier - is able to create a barrier similar to Naraku's

Flight - despite using Entei as his mode of transportation for a time, Hakudoshi is able to float without aid

* * *

She incinerated him in an instant.

Dawn then faced Hoshiyomi.

* * *

Hoshiyomi eventually employed Kaijinbō, Tōtōsai's evil former apprentice, to craft a weapon for him, after Tsukiyomi began to show extreme signs of fatigue from their battles. With the bodies of 222 demons Kaijinbō forged the Naginata of Kenkon (trans. "Halberd of Heaven and Earth"), a powerful sword with a stave in the middle of two separate, yet equally balancing powerful blades. After Hoshiyomi received his prize Tsukiyomi no longer had to fight their common foes, but he struggled with the evil from the sword that was possessing him. Tsukiyomi eventually sealed Hoshiyomi within a pentagram with the intent of destroying the naginata; however, her plans went awry as fatigue overtook her and she died before she could both destroy the naginata or release Hoshiyomi.

During the story

Decades later, Hoshiyomi was freed and eventually reacquired both blades (one of which Akitoki Hōjō had in his possession to guard), waging war on all of humanity for "its betrayal." After creating a black hole-like vortex, Inuyasha and Kagome are eventually able to defeat him with the combined power of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, Kagome's sacred arrow, and a little spiritual help from Tsukiyomi's soul; the Naginata of Kenkon is destroyed along with him. In addition, just before Hoshiyomi's death, he realizes Tsukiyomi's true intent (having begrudged her for sealing him away) of her last actions, forgives her, and, upon his death, is reunited with her.

Demon Ninja Shadow Incarnation: Hoshiyomi has the ability to create doppelgangers of himself, concealing copy is his true self so that his opponents will attack false enemies. However, this technique doesn't work very well when he battles Inuyasha, because the half-demon is able to detect which doppleganger is the real one by determining which one has a scent.

Demon Ninja Shadow Hold: Hoshiyomi throws a dagger into the shadow of his opponent, holding them down by their silhouette and rendering them unable to move. However, when there is total darkness and the shadow is unrecognizable from the rest of the darkness, the technique weakens in power. This is seen when the light of the moon is covered up by clouds and Inuyasha notices that he can move again.

Demon Ninja Pentacle Barrier: Hoshiyomi creates a barrier with a pentacle-star spell, making it impossible to be disturbed. Its unknown if Inuyasha's red Tessaiga would have been able to break the barrier, as Inuyasha, Akitoki Hōjō and the others were occupied with battling the four demon ninjas. Hoshiyomi dispels the pentacle barrier when the Naginata of Kenkon is completed, choosing to rely on only the blade for protection.

Ball of Light: Much like Sesshōmaru, Hoshiyomi transforms into an orb of light when travelling great distances. This is seen when he flees with Kagome as his hostage.

Weapons

Naginata of Kenkon: The Naginata of Kenkon was a weapon that was created by Kaijinbō. is consisted of two sharp-edged curving blades going into a tsuba, or hand-guard on either end of a long wooden rod. It was created using the souls of 222 yōkai.

Aura: Giving off a dark purple malevolent aura, the demonic essence of the Naginata was powerful enough to corrupt and possess (as Tsukiyomi suspected) Hoshiyomi, forever changing his personality until his death. In one particular scene of note, Inuyasha is exposed to the unshielded aura of the Ken blade, while it is still in the possession of Akitoki Hōjō. In that scene, it appears that Inuyasha loses himself completely to the evil influence of the blade, unable to hear the voices of his friends calling his name. It isn't until the blade is covered again that Inuyasha returns to himself, unsure of what had just occurred. This event demonstrates the evil corrupting power of the Naginata, and shows exactly the kind of influence that Hoshiyomi has fallen under.

Barrier: Even with just the Kon blade, Hoshiyomi is still able to erect a yellowish barrier, exceedingly strong and powerful enough to withstand the power of Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) .

Energy Absorption: At least attributed to the Kon blade, the Naginata is able to absorb both demonic energy (as in the instance with the Tessaiga) and spiritual energy (such as the instance with Kagome). In addition to this, the Naginata is able to emit this energy as a Kenatsu (see definition below), shown when Hoshiyomi fired a blast at Inuyasha right after absorbing much of the Tessaiga's demonic energy. The energy absorbed from Tessaiga was comparable to Sesshōmaru's first use of the Wind Scar. This ability is quite similar to Inuyasha's Dragon-scaled Tessaiga.

Kenatsu: Kenatsu is the special ability that allows the Naginata to cut an opponent with its yōki without physically touching them.

Crimson Sphere: It is one of the Naginata's strongest offensive attacks. It takes the form of an extremely huge crimson sphere of pure energy and can be directed at an opponent. If said attack connects with someone, the sphere engulfs them and quite possibly exterminates them into nothingness. Hoshiyomi uses this as a seeming last measure attack to kill Inuyasha and his band.

Spherical Shockwave: Similar to Sesshōmaru's spherical shockwave with the sword, Tōkijin, a highly destructive sphere of demonic energy is created on the tip of the blade and dispersed in a spherical fashion. Hoshiyomi used this attack to slay a large number of yōkai in one stroke after they had surrounded him. (This event is similar to the Kaze no Kizu ("Wind Scar") which can destroy "a hundred youkai in a single swing".)

Nether Vortex: Quite possibly the Naginata's most powerful technique, and quite similar to the "Meidō Zangetsuha", the "nether vortex" is a form of red kenatsu burst that theoretically creates a portal to the invisible void between Heaven and Earth. This portal, however, also acts similar to a black hole in that it sucks in everything around it with irresistible force. (See also Kazaana) . Being the space between the most powerful forces in the universe, it is speculated that with enough time that the black hole could absorb the entire world into would benefit Hoshiyomi's goal to destroy every human in the world and that could be the reason why he used such a dangerous technique.

* * *

Dawn fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy that turned into a deadly dragon and it slammed into Hoshiyomi and obliterated him.

Dawn: No one is gonna destroy this world as long as we have anything to say about it!

Lola faced the demon Izumo.

* * *

Izumo/Gyu-oh was a half-demon born between a male templemonk and a female bull-demon. In contrast to all other half-demons in the series, he was a pure human during the day, and a pure demon at night. He took the name Izumo for his human form.

He sought a way to become a full human, because he found his existence as a half-demon bad. After visiting many countries, he learned about the "Shikon no Tama", a sacred jewel that could transform a half-demon into a pure demon or a pure human being. This, however, was broken. Thereupon, Gyu-oh teamed up with a group of demons who also sought this jewel to become more powerful.

He created several false jewels, which the demons they used to make stronger, but were not even as powerful as the real jewel. In order to create a new jewel, he finally kidnapped Kagome and wanted to use and sacrifice her friends. But his plans failed, and the demons which has been allied with him were defeated. Finally, he tried to strengthen himself with the false jewels. When, however, he turned into a human at daybreak, the false jewels killed him.

Powers and Abilities

Gyu-oh

High Intellect: He has shown that he is really smart, and like a philosopher, to find the deeper meaning in many things. Kagome was even convinced that he was a scholar. Besides, he was also able to lure the friends into the trap with a clever plan. And he could create the false jewels.

Superhuman Powers: Like all half-demons, Gyu-oh had more strength, stamia and resilence than a human being. He was strong enough to make a landslide with a bow of his club. The demons who were allied with him could quickly defeated by Inuyasha, but Gyu-oh was a strong opponent in the fight.

Spiritual Powers: In his human form he is more pure and spiritual than ordinary humans. Even wild birds sit down on his hands and shoulders. And even in his demonic form, he can still create a barrier strong enough to ward of the sword Tessaiga.

Miasma: He can also generate toxic fumes to attack his opponents.

* * *

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and incinerated him into nothing.

Lucy faced the demon Jakotsu.

* * *

Jakotsu first makes his appearance in episode 102. He soon becomes obsessed with Inuyasha, refusing to go after any other of the Band of Seven's enemies. He is often shown to despise women, attacking Sango when she "interfered" in the ongoing battle between himself and Inuyasha. In the past, he was good friends with Bankotsu, traveling with him even before the Shichinintai were formed.

Jakotsu is mortally wounded under a pile of rubble during her final battle with Inuyasha. Renkotsu, who had become obsessed with immortality, dealt the killing blow to Jakotsu for his jewel shard.

Jakotsuto: the Jakotsuto was a broadsword made of over 50 blades linked together by pins, when used with Jakotsu's skilled swordsmanship skills it would flow around like a snake being while and unpredictable.

Other than the Jakotsuto blade, Jakotsu had displayed keen reflexes during his battles.

* * *

Lucy Loud slashed her with a powerful slash from Nizogamourne and she sent her into the River of Fire as a deadly burst of fire. She kept her broadsword as a trophy.

Lucy Loud: You give all the spirits everywhere a really bad name.

Next Lori, Lana and Brittney faced the Wind Demon Kagura, Kaguya the Ice Demon and Kanna of the Void.

* * *

Kagura was created along with Kanna by Naraku to serve him, although she utterly despises him and wants him dead so she can have her freedom. Unfortunately for her, her heart lies in Naraku's hands, preventing her from openly betraying him.

Her first mission was to kill Koga's wolf tribe, and make it appear as if it were Inuyasha's fault, which Koga temporarily believed. When she failed due to Inuyasha's Wind Scar, Naraku admitted to manipulating her, and she responded by attacking him with her folding fan. He then reminds her that he literally holds her heart in his hand, squeezing it for emphasis. From her first mission onward, she continues to fight Inuyasha and his allies while feigning loyalty to Naraku.

Kagura later shows an interest in Sesshomaru, believing him powerful enough to destroy Naraku. When they first meet, Sesshomaru coldly dismisses her, telling her that if she wants Naraku dead she should deal with him herself. Some time after, she abducts Rin in the hopes of luring Sesshomaru to Naraku's castle, and it works. When he cuts himself free of Naraku's tentacles, Kagura concludes that he will be the one to destroy Naraku.

Following the Band of Seven arc, Kagura is charged with taking care of Naraku's latest incarnation, The Infant, a task which she hated. After Naraku learns of the Border to the Afterlife, The Infant searches for the border by reading the minds of monks and priests, whom Kagura promptly slays afterwards. She was pleased when Shinsen, a particularly powerful monk, was able to split The Infant in half, apparently killing both. However, Kagura was quickly proven wrong, when the right half of The Infant matured, creating Hakudoshi. She was then charged with working with the child.

Hakudoshi took delight in ordering Kagura around, and she soon began to realize that there was something especially important about The Infant, who was entrusted to Kanna, whom Naraku trusted more. When Hakudoshi sent Kagura to "test" the gate to the underworld guarded by Gozu and Mezu, she discovered that, when the gate opened, it turned all nearby living creatures to stone. Furious, she returned to Hakudoshi, attempting to cut him in half with her folding fan; immediately after, Naraku squeezed her heart. It was at this point that Kagura became more active in her quest for freedom. She also came to the realization that The Infant was Naraku's heart, and that by killing him, her master would be destroyed as well.

At this point, Kagura begins to visit Sesshomaru more frequently, eventually leading Rin to speculate that she has a romantic interest in the daiyokai. She begins looking after Kohaku, and protects him as his memories begin to return. During the Final Act, Hakudoshi creates his own plan to betray Naraku, and tries to enlist Kagura's help, imploring her to free an imprisoned Goryomaru, a demon-slaying monk who had been presumably killed. Kagura had been charged with guarding him, and correctly assumed that Hakudoshi had traitorous intentions. When he and his demonic construct Moryomaru began targeting Kohaku for the jewel shard in his neck, Kagura actively protected him, allowing him to escape. She assists her long-time enemy Inuyasha by telling him that The Infant is inside Moryomaru, and after Hakudoshi is slain by Miroku, Kagome offers Kagura to travel with them, which she declines because they had been enemies for too long.

Naraku then returns Kagura's heart to her, granting her "freedom", although he also injects her with his miasma. As she is dying in a field of flowers, she wonders if she will die alone, but is then visited by Sesshomaru. She proclaims that she wanted to see him one last time before vanishing into thin air, becoming the wind.

Powers and Abilities

Kagura wields the power of wind and often uses fans to amplify her powers in battle.

Dance of Blades - Summons blades that can pierce almost anything. Her weakest and most common attack.

Dance of the Dragon - A more powerful attack that summons tornadoes, rending her opponents asunder

Dance of the Dead - Kagura can animate corpses, using them as puppets, messengers and meat shields. When she releases the corpse, it collapses and oozes foam.

Flight - Can transform one of her hairpins into a giant feather for transportation.

Kaguya

Kaguya absorbed a celestial maiden, taking her appearance, name, and immortality, calling herself the Princess of the Heavens. She intended to use the Celestial Robe to stop time in order to bring eternal night, and rule the world as its queen. She would stop time without remorse and destroy all living things in her wake, and when she was active, there would always be a full moon, which would change color. However, she eventually encountered a monk named Miyatsu. Unable to bring himself to kill a beautiful woman, Miyatsu sealed Kaguya inside a mirror, which he hid at a shrine in the Forest of Illusion. The only way to release her was to gather the five items told in the fairy tale of Kaguya and drop them each in one of the five lakes around Mount Fuji.

She was eventually discovered and awakened by Kagura and Kanna following the supposed death of Naraku, whom she feared, having apparently encountered him. Promising to give Kagura freedom if she and Kanna released her, Kaguya raised her Dream Castle from Lake Motosu, going forward with her plan to exterminate all life. Kagura and Kanna collected the items and released Kaguya, who fought Inuyasha. When Kaguya reflected one of Kagome's Sacred Arrows at Inuyasha, Kagome took the hit for him, pinning the Celestial Robe to her back when Akitoki Hojo threw it to try to protect her. Kaguya offered to turn Inuyasha into a full demon if he became her servant, but he told her to go to hell, so she took Kagome to her Dream Castle, telling Inuyasha to meet her there.

Kagome's wound was healed by the Celestial Robe, which Kaguya reclaimed. Kagura and Kanna turned on Kaguya when they realized she wasn't going to keep her word, so she paralyzed them and sent them to the bottom of the lake. Then she froze time, but Kagome, being from the future, was unaffected, as was the rest of her team due to being protected by items she brought from the future. Kaguya decided to eat Kagome for her power, and when Inuyasha faced her, she turned him into a vicious full-demon, but Kagome was able to return him to his senses through her love for him, and they shared their first kiss.

In the middle of Inuyasha's fight with Kaguya, Naraku revealed himself to still be alive, having faked his death in order to draw Kaguya out and absorb her, which would make him immortal. Kaguya overpowered Naraku, and while Inuyasha fought her, Kagome shot her mirror with a Sacred Arrow, allowing Inuyasha to destroy her body with Wind Scar.

However, Kaguya survived in a disembodied form resembling a cloud of darkness, and continued to try to absorb Kagome. Naraku attempted to absorb her, but was temporarily defeated by Inuyasha, and Miyatsu's grandson, Miroku, absorbed Kaguya with Wind Tunnel, destroying her once and for all.

Kanna

Kanna originally had barely any sense of self, doing as Naraku ordered of her. She knew Naraku could kill her and Kagura at any time he wished; "It's in Naraku's hands, both life and death." As she harbored no ill will towards her creator, she was trusted above all her siblings, being allowed to give Kagura and Kohaku orders from him. Despite Naraku believing she wouldn't develop a will or emotions of her own, Kanna eventually did and began to question her own existence. Her bond with Kagura was the only reason Kanna betrayed Naraku; letting Kagome know the light in the Shikon Jewel could kill him was Kanna's way of avenging Kagura.

She appeared to have an ear for poetry, reciting some of the poems in InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. In InuYasha: The Final Act, Kanna recites the same poem twice in "Naraku's Heart" and another one in "Flowers Drenched in Sadness". Each poem reflected something from each episode, such as Kagura's desire for freedom and questioning her own existence.

* * *

Lori blasted Kagura with a powerful blast of wind and shredded her apart and Lana faced Kaguya and talked some sense into her because Lana felt that Naraku was using her as a pawn in his diabolical ambitions and she got her to change her ways. Brittney also reasoned with Kanna and got her to change her ways.

Next we helped Sango's brother Kohaku and brought him back to Sango.

* * *

Kohaku lived with his sister Sango and their father, in a village of demon slayers. Eventually, his father decides that he is old enough to become a demon slayer himself, and while he is reluctant, Sango helps to alleviate his fears. They arrive at the castle they are assigned to, but unknown to them, Naraku has taken the form of the castle's lord, possessing Kohaku and forcing him to kill his own father. He dies just before he can strike a blow at Sango.

After Sango joins Inuyasha's group, Naraku resurrects Kohaku, removing his traumatic memories and brainwashing him to be an emotionless killer. He is granted the power of a Shikon Jewel Shard, which enables him to become more proficient with his weapon. At first, Naraku uses Kohaku to coerce Sango into surrendering the Tessaiga, and during their confrontation, Kohaku is present. He briefly regains his memories, only to have them removed again. He encounters his sister multiple times, and each time he claims that her face seems familiar even though he cannot remember it.

Later, when Kagura abducts Rin to lure Sesshomaru to Naraku's castle, Kohaku is tasked with standing guard over Rin. When Naraku orders him to kill the girl, he lures her out into an open field away from Sesshomaru to do the deed. When Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru find them, the latter is intent on killing the demon slayer, but when he confirms Rin's safety he gives up.

During the Band of Seven arc, he served as a messenger and liaison between Naraku's incarnations and the band of mercenaries. He also guides Sango through Mt. Hakurei using a luminescent cloak. After Hakudoshi's birth, he and Kanna are charged with caring for The Infant. They travel to a castle where one of the women has a stillborn and entrust The Infant in her care, after Kanna tells her that her child is alive and wipes her memories. Meanwhile, Kohaku becomes good friends with the inhabitants of the castle, but when Princess Abi attacks, Naraku orders the demon slayer to kill everyone within. He is eventually forced into it, and the last woman left alive notices that he is doing it against his will before she herself is slain.

Having spent a great deal of time with the people at the castle, Kohaku finally regains his memories. He throws himself off of Kagura's feather in an attempt to commit suicide, but Kagura swoops underneath him before he hits the ground. His suicide attempt unsuccessful, Kohaku resolves to redeem himself by fighting Naraku, while at the same time feigning loyalty to him, meaning he still had to follow all his orders unquestionably.

When he and Hakudoshi were tasked with luring Kikyo out with a swarm of demonic rats, Kohaku is ordered to leave the doors to Zushinezumi's shrine open, putting his plan to the test. Sango encounters him, and because of the gravity of Naraku's deeds, decides to kill Kohaku. She is stopped, and the shrine is destroyed, ensuring that Kohaku could continue his ruse. After Naraku acquires the Fuyoheki and gives it to The Infant, Kohaku is tasked with slaying strong demons.

Meanwhile, Hakudoshi formulates his own plan to betray Naraku, and enlists Kagura's help, requiring shards in order for his plan to work. She attempts to kill Kohaku, but eventually betrays Hakudoshi and protects him, ordering him to flee while she deals with The Infant and his co-conspirators. Hakudoshi's demon golem, Moryomaru, tracks the demon slayer down, but Inuyasha's group intervenes. Kohaku finally reveals to Sango that his memories have returned, and he openly betrays Naraku and begins traveling with Kikyo after Kagura's death. After Kikyo's death, Kohaku joins Sesshomaru in his pursuit of Naraku, forming a close bond with Rin. Eventually, his shard is removed by Naraku, killing him, but Kikyo's light resurrects him. He does not openly combat Naraku during the final battle, but protects Rin by giving her his mask.

Three years later, he is seen traveling with Kirara and training to become a demon slayer.

* * *

Next we resurrected Kikyo the High Priestess.

* * *

During their youth, Kikyō and her younger sister Kaede (whose parents died when they were younger) traveled through villages as a part of their training to become priestesses, and killed many demons as a part of it. While on their journey, they met Tsubaki, who would later become a dark priestess. Kikyō's great spiritual power and purity became well-known, and thus the Shikon no Tama was entrusted to her, much to Tsubaki's dismay. It became Kikyō's duty to spend her life guarding the jewel, protecting it from the wicked humans and demons who sought it for their own selfish means. However, her duty as the jewel's protector also meant that she could not show any signs of weakness, lest demons or evil men should take advantage of her.

As a priestess, Kikyō spent her life fending off demons who attempted to steal the Shikon Jewel, as well as protecting the village from disease and famine. However, the one demon whom she refused to kill was Inuyasha because she sensed that he was only a hanyō (half-demon), and has lived an abnormal life of solitude, much like herself. She also tended to Onigumo, a paralyzed bandit with burn scars all over his body. Later on, Kikyō confronted Inuyasha and told him about how she had to hide her real self in order to protect the jewel, and Inuyasha sympathized with her. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyō fell in love. Sometime during this period, Tsubaki attempted to attack Kikyō, assuming that she was weaker after falling in love. However, Kikyō reflected the curse back at Tsubaki, and then ordered her to leave.

During her time with Inuyasha, Kikyō and Inuyasha had once sailed to an island that only appeared every fifty years (anime only).

Kikyō suggested using the Shikon Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, an offer to which Inuyasha agreed. If this plan had in fact worked, it might have been possible for Kikyō to carry on the life of an ordinary woman alongside Inuyasha, and for him to finally feel like he belonged somewhere as a human. She promised to deliver the Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha on a certain day. However, the thief Onigumo, who desired both Kikyō and a corrupted jewel, decided to use that day to gain control of both. He offered his body to a horde of demons, and thus, the demon shape-shifter Naraku was born. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and struck down Kikyō, and then attacked Inuyasha while disguised as Kikyō. He set the both of them against each other.

Thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her, Kikyō summoned the last ounce of her strength and spiritual power to stop Inuyasha, who attacked the village for the Shikon Jewel. However, unable to kill the man she loved with her sacred arrow, Kikyō instead shot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha to pin him to the Goshinboku (the sacred tree or the Tree of Ages), where Inuyasha remained in slumber for fifty years. She then ordered her younger sister Kaede to burn her body along with the Shikon Jewel so that its immeasurable power would never be used for evil again. Because Kikyō was full of bitter hatred for Inuyasha at the time of her death, the Shikon Jewel became corrupted. However, because of the Shikon Jewel's manipulations, her soul reincarnated into Kagome Higurashi, thus ensuring that the Jewel's never-ending cycle of battle between Naohi (the spirit of good) and Magatsuhi (the spirit of evil) continued inside it.

* * *

Kikyo: Thank you all for giving me life again.

Me: You're welcome Kikyo. I'm sorry you had to fight InuYasha.

Kikyo: It's all right. But I was doing what I thought was right.

Kikyo agreed to help us.

Lynn faced Kyokotsu.

* * *

Kyōkotsu first appears in chapter 234 of the manga and 102 of the anime. Following the unusual disturbances that had forced most of the eastern wolf tribe (in the anime) to flee their territory/hounded an old wolf that tried to escape some attacking yōkai, Kōga decides to investigate the wolf's claims of a giant spectre devouring every yōkai it came across, reeking of bones and graveyard dirt.

Later, two wandering monks discuss rumours of an oni being seen nearby, with the older monk reassuring his companion that his power would be enough to take it down. Sure enough, they encounter the grotesque sight of Kyōkotsu in the middle of eating a yokai, scaring them out of their wits and making them run away. Kyōkotsu lingers long enough to meet up with Kohaku, who informs him that the "others who have jewel shards" are coming soon. He tells Kohaku that he's lucky to have his brothers along with him for the job and dismisses him, but changes his mind as he tries to take Kohaku's shard for himself. Kohaku slices his arm off with his kusarigama and warns him to behave, the presence of saimyoshō indicating that they're being watched. After Kohaku leaves Kyōkotsu reattaches his arms and comments to himself that his life is precious, considering he just left the grave.

Kōga and his wolves are approaching a copse of trees on the leeside of the mountain just as an enormous hand bursts through the rock, revealing Kyōkotsu, who learns about Kōga's shards and arrogantly announces that he'll be taking them along with his life. Kōga identifies Kyōkotsu as the spectre due to his scent. Kyōkotsu, surprised that he still has a distinct smell, simply replies that since he was resurrected not long ago, he needs to bulk up by eating everything he can and says that Kōga will make a good snack for him. Kōga easily repels his first attack, but Kyōkotsu recovers fast enough to deduce that his two shikon shards are in his legs. Kōga demands to know what Kyōkotsu is exactly since he doesn't have the odour of a human nor that of a yōkai or any incarnation of Naraku. Kyōkotsu replies that he's human, to which Kōga expresses his incredulity at a "normal human" just crawling out of his grave. Kyōkotsu points to a jewel shard lodged in his forehead, explaining how he was revived. Kōga demands to know where he got the shard, but Kyōkotsu claims it's pointless since he's about to get eaten.

Kōga has no problem dodging Kyōkotsu's attacks but is surprised by the few tricks Kyōkotsu has. After snapping his neck and seemingly killing him, he's caught off guard as Kyōkotsu's hand sweeps him up from under the rocks and brings him closer to his face in order to consume him. Kōga recovers quickly and manags to thrust his arm out into Kyōkotsu's forehead, with Kyōkotsu mocklingly claiming that it doesn't even hurt. Before he gets another chance to gloat, Kōga rips out part of his forehead along with his jewel shard and Kyōkotsu soon decomposes into a giant pile of bones that pin Kōga down.

He sees a solitary saimyōshō insect carry off Kyōkotsu's shard and realises the one behind Kyōkotsu's resurrection is Naraku.

* * *

Lynn blasted him with lava and killed him.

Lucy Loud then faced Magatsuhi, the Dark Half of The Shikon Jewel.

* * *

When the Shikon Jewel was created from the souls of Midoriko and the demon she was fighting, this resulted in the creation of Magatsuhi, the evil spirit of the Jewel. It was he who sealed Kagome's spiritual power.

Naraku summoned Magatsuhi from inside the Jewel, giving him a body made from his flesh. Both were united in wanting the Jewel to be corrupted. He first attacked Sesshomaru, who wielded Tenseiga, the only weapon that could kill him, as he is a spirit. He easily corrupted Kohaku's jewel shard. Sesshomaru bit his head off in dog form, but he continued to control the various parts of his body, as any damage to it didn't affect his spirit form. He also further sealed Kagome's power preventing her from purifying Kohaku's jewel shard. During the fight, Sesshomaru was able to put aside his obsession with Tetsusaiga, gaining his own sword, Bakusaiga, which he used to completely destroy Magatsuhi's body. Magatsuhi escaped in his true spirit form.

While Byakuya tricked Sesshomaru with an illusion of Magatsuhi, the real Magatsuhi possessed Kohaku. Miroku sucked Magatsuhi in with Wind Tunnel (without doing the same to Kohaku), but Magatsuhi survived (in a first for the series) due to receiving infinite power from Kohaku's corrupted Jewel Shard. Miroku was severely poisoned from sucking in his miasma. Still in Kohaku's body, Magatsuhi injured Sango and made his way to Naraku to give him his jewel shard. During the battle, Kohaku resisted Magatsuhi's possession, and Kikyo's light moved from the Shikon Jewel to Kohaku's shard, driving Magatsuhi out. Sesshomaru slashed him with Tenseiga, supposedly killing him, though his voice could be heard swearing revenge.

Magatsuhi survived due to part of him being inside Miroku. He left Miroku to possess Rin, and went to Naraku, who absorbed the completed Shikon Jewel to transform into a giant spider, with Rin inside him. At some time Magatsuhi left Rin but continued to stay with her. When Rin met up with Inuyasha, who had been turned into his demon form by the corrupted Shikon Jewel, Magatsuhi possessed Inuyasha and fought Sesshomaru. Through his love for Kagome, Inuyasha resisted his possession. Magatsuhi started to possess Kagome, but Inuyasha's dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga kept Magatsuhi frozen in place unable to possess anyone, and Sesshomaru slashed him with Tenseiga, destroying him for good.

His death broke the seal over Kagome, and allowed the light to return to the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

Lucy Loud slashed him and killed him and sent him into the River of Fire.

Lucy Loud: Naraku will pay for his crimes.

Next we faced Menomaru.

* * *

Menomaru is the main antagonist of the first Inuyasha movie, Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time . He is the son of an extremely powerful moth daiyokai named Lord Hyoga who was defeated by Inuyasha's father 200 years before the main storyline. Menōmaru and Hyoga's power were both sealed to the ancient Tree of Ages. When the Shikon no Tamawas shattered, one of the shards revived Menōmaru and he embarked on a quest to obtain his father's power. After discovering that one of the Great Dog Demon's swords, the Tenseiga, did not possess the destructive aura required to remove the seal on Hyōga, Menōmaru and his servants planned to steal the other sword, the Tessaiga, which did have the power.

Upon discovering that the fang had a barrier which prevented demons from using it, Menōmaru lured Tessaiga's owner, thehalf-demon Inuyasha, to his hide out under the Tree of Ages. In an effort to save Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha was tricked into destroying his father's fang, breaking the seal on Hyōga's power. Thus, Menōmaru was able to absorb his father's power to become the new Lord Hyōga. Menōmaru then began absorbing souls to complete his transformation. Despite his success, Menōmaru was unable to destroy Inuyasha and themiko Kagome before he emerged from his chrysalis, and squared off against them for a final confrontation.

* * *

Luna blasted him with a powerful blast of water and killed him.

Luna: You evil demon dudes will pay!

Next we faced Moryomaru the rock golem demon.

* * *

When The Infant began plotting to betray Naraku, he needed a protective armor of sorts, prompting he and Hakudoshi to construct one. They stole haku from demons, the part of the soul that enables movement, to give it sentience, and used their flesh to create the armor. Naraku was seemingly unaware of the plot at the time, and knew that his enemies had discovered that The Infant was his heart, so he stole the Fuyoheki in order to conceal his heart's demonic aura. The Infant was then placed inside the newly-constructed golem. Much like Naraku, he was able to absorb others and gain their strength, and the first he did this to was Goryomaru, a demon-slaying monk. Hakudoshi told Kagura to release Goryomaru, whom she had presumed dead, and successfully guessed that Hakudoshi planned to betray Naraku. She discovered The Infant's plot and betrayed them, and Hakudoshi was killed in the ensuing battle. He goes off on his own to collect Kohaku's shard and discovers that he had recovered from his amnesia.

After Hakudoshi's demise, Moryomaru sought to increase his power by absorbing demons. His first targets were Koga and Sesshomaru. Although he failed at absorbing both, he is responsible for breaking the latter's sword, Tokijin. His first successful absorption was that of a turtle yokai named Meioju, gaining its armor. He allows Inuyasha to strike him with his Adamant Barrage, absorbing the crystals into one of his arms.

Having achieved his final form, Moryomaru eventually makes his move to destroy Naraku by devouring him, but the latter counters by devouring the construct instead, thus killing both The Infant and his protective suit.

* * *

Tara fired a powerful blast of earth energy and obliterated him in an instant.

Next we faced Mokutso, the bad marriage minister.

* * *

Mukotsu made his debut in the 237th chapter of the manga and the 103rd episode of the anime, sending a cloud of poisonous fog onto the battlefield Inuyasha and Jakotsu were fighting on to allow the latter a quick escape. Jakotsu later meets up with him a deep part of a forest, where he's testing the potency of the poisons that he's brewing. Both discuss Inuyasha's group and express desire for a certain member of the group for their own; Inuyasha and Kagome respectively. Jakotsu promises to keep Inuyasha busy in order for Mukotsu to be able to steal the jewel shards Kagome carries and states she's "all his to enjoy."

When Kagome and Shippo briefly separate from the group to fetch water from a village well, they notice too late that the villagers are dead due to poisonous gases that have encroached upon them. Both collapse, unconscious, and Mukotsu seizes the chance to abduct Kagome. He is briefly confronted by Sango and Miroku, who demand to know who resurrected him and trying to stop him from taking Kagome. Confessing his ignorance of the subject, he easily evades them, having distracted Sango into protecting Miroku from a spray of noxious vapours.

It's shown that Mukotsu has taken her to a hut hidden in the woods, where "no one will disturb them together," as he's surrounded the hut with a barrier of deadly gas. He comments on her beauty and his luck at having her all to himself. In the manga he attempts to rape her, having taken advantage of his poisoned gas paralysing her and leaving her too weak to defend herself. In the anime this is changed to him expressing his desire to have her as a wife and reenacting a bizarre sort of marriage ceremony where he drapes a white cloth over her and moves her paralysed body as if she were a marionette, forcing her to "sing and dance" along with him. Sango and Miroku try to rescue her but are blasted with a stream of poisonous gas and fall under its effects as well. In both scenarios Kagome is able to momentarily regain control of her body and manages to stab him in the throat with hearth tongs, trying to get the jewel shards lodged in there. Rather than damaging him, he becomes enraged at her supposed treachery and resolves to kill her instead.

As Mukotsu strangles Kagome Sesshomaru bursts in and harms Mukotsu severely. He demands to know where Naraku is and is irritated by Mukotsu's ignorance. The frightened Mukotsu attempts to poison him but is shocked to see that Sesshomaru is impervious to his highly toxic brews. He expresses his disbelief in that he'd be so resilient to his specially made poisons, pompously proclaiming himself a master poisoner, only to have Sesshomaru brush his claims off as weakness and promptly cuts him in half with his Tōkijin. Jakotsu witnesses his death and rushes off to tell the Band of Seven of this development and the unexpected interloper.

* * *

Leni used her Gravity powers and crushed him into a pulpy pancake. Killing him.

Leni: You are totes a bad marriage counselor.

Next we faced Renkotsu.

* * *

Renkotsu is the strategist of the Band of Seven, he is skilled in smithing and pyrokinetics, as shown in how he uses various oil ignition flames and creation of Ginkotsu's body. While seemingly loyal to Bankotsu, he secretly wants to kill him in order to gain power.

He was voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese dubbed version, and Brian Drummond in the English dubbed version.

He first appears to Inuyasha'a group as a monk, having killed the original head of the temple he had killed in order to disguise his identity. However, the ruse is eventually found out and is thrawted by Inuyasha. He later rebuilds Ginkotsu as a transport device for the Band of Seven, and engage in several failed attempts on Inuyasha and Koga's life.

Eventually, he decides to take the Jewels for himself and murders a defeated Jakotsu to obtain his shard, only to be easily killed by Bankotsu.

* * *

Linka fired a powerful blast of lightning and electrocuted him and blasted him into nothing.

Linka: Good riddance.

Next we faced Ryura.

* * *

Ryura and the other three War Gods, Jura, Kyora, and Gora, attacked Horai Island out of contempt for half-demons, as many half-demon children lived there, but the priestess Kanade sacrificed herself to hide their Spheres of Power inside the Cauldron of Resonance, rendering Ryura and the other War Gods powerless.

The War Gods would sacrifice half-demons to restore a portion of their power, scratching them in the back to give them the Mark of the Four War Gods, preventing them from escaping the island. Ryura gave Inuyasha the mark this way just outside the island, while Gora drained blood from Kikyo. Also, whenever the island would appear, Ryura and the others would attack villages and slaughter anyone they could find, although without their power they could not leave the island for long without fading away.

In the present day, an unmarked half-demon, Ai, escaped the island, and Ryura sent Gora to bring her back, but Gora was killed by Inuyasha. When Inuyasha and the gang arrived at Horai Island, Ryura fought Inuyasha and defeated him with his Wind and Thunder Blades, but walked away from the fight, disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't a worthy opponent.

After Inuyasha was pulled into the Cauldron and escaped after being given the Spheres of Power by the spirit of Kanade, Ryura released a clone of Kikyo created from her blood. As the War Gods could not open the box containing the Spheres of Power, Ryura had the Kikyo clone open it, and the War Gods obtained the Spheres of Power to restore their power, including Gora, who was revived.

Though no longer needing to sacrifice the half-demon children, Ryura attacked them anyway as they tried to escape, but Inuyasha fought him, and, using the Backlash Wave against his two swords, destroyed him.

However, his Sphere of Power survived, and revived him, along with the other three War Gods, merging them all together into one War God, to which Ryura was dominant, with his face in the center, Kyora and Jura's faces to the side, and Gora part of his body. Inuyasha fought the War Gods, who seemed unstoppable, with Ryura taunting Inuyasha that he was still a disappointment to him. Powered up by the firefly spirits of those who were sacrificed, Inuyasha and Kagome combined an Adamant Backlash Wave and a Sacred Arrow, respectively, to destroy Ryura forever, along with the other three War Gods and their Spheres of Power.

* * *

Kagome fired a powerful energy blast and an arrow and blew the demon apart.

Me: Nice shot Kagome!

Kagome: Thanks J.D.

Next we helped the princess Sara Asano.

* * *

She was the daughter of a noble general, whose castle was besieged. But Sesshomaru was by chance near, and killing the enemy soldiers because they were in his way. At this point, he himself was injured, Inuyasha had just cut of an arm. But Sara was impressed by Sesshomaru and fell in love with him.

She played on her flute when she was near Sesshomaru, and her father finnally found out, that was in love with a youkai. He took of his soldiers to kill Sesshomaru, but humans have no chance to defeating a youkai, so he had to flee. Shorty afterwards he became mad and burned his castle.

A while later Sara was very sick, but she wanted to be at Sesshomaru. Some lower youkai heard her desire, and offered her a new body in exchange of her soul. Sara consented, and in a similar way became an hanyou, as before her Naraku.

But when she visits Sesshomaru, he shows, that he has no interest in her. Then she decides to steal Inuyasha´s sword Tessaiga. She prepared a plan, and transformed Miroku, Sango, Kiara und several villagers into glass statues. By luring Inuyasha and Kagome into a trap, she can steal him the sword Tessaiga, and goes back to Sesshomaru.

But Sesshomaru recognizes that Sara has long been controlled by the lower youkais wich whom she has allied herself, and destroys them with the sword Tessaiga. Shortly afterwards he puts her flute on the pile of ash, and goes off again.

Powers and Abilities

High Intellect: She has designed a clever plan to steal Tessaiga, no one except Shippo has been looking through.

Immunity: She is immune to the barrier of Tessaiga, which attacks malicious youkai. Probably for the reason that she is a hanyou, and not a youkai.

Glossystone-Transformation: She can turn humans and youkais into a glass stone.

Energy-Blasts: She attacked Inuyasha with two black-violet energy-blasts.

Demonpuppets: Like Naraku, Sara was able to create demon puppets that resemble her, or look like a huge monster. However, their dolls seem to consist of seaweed.

* * *

Sara: Thank you all so much for freeing me from my curse. I'm sorry for all the terror I caused.

Me: It's not your fault Sara. We have to kill Naraku and make him pay for his crimes.

Naruto: That's right.

Sara agreed to come with us. Next we faced Setsuna no Takemaru.

* * *

After learning she was to bear a hanyo child, he took it upon himself to kill her. However, Inuyasha's father arrived and revived her. He cut off Takemaru's arm and later dueled to the death with the latter in the collapsing castle. Years later, Sounga revived him as a demonic being reminding him of his hatred towards Izayoi for taking Inuyasha's father, a demon to bear her child. Using the cursed sword, he raised an undead army to do battle with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Lucy slashed him and sent him into hell.

Lucy Loud: You are a dishonorable samurai.

Next we faced the sentient sword Sounga.

* * *

Sounga is the sentient sword from hell, whose soul was the ancient spirit of a demon. Sounga would usually possess whoever wielded him and make him kill people, with his ultimate goal being to destroy the world. He cannot be destroyed, except by the combined power of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, the two swords forged from the Great Dog Demon's fangs. He came into possession of the Great Dog Demon, who was able to wield him without being possessed. Following the Great Dog Demon's death, the spirit Saya used his power to seal Sounga in a sheath and sent him through the well to the future, where he was found and kept at the shrine Kagome lived at.

Eventually, Sounga broke free of Saya's power, and Inuyasha picked him up, becoming possessed once he had crossed back to the past. Sounga made Inuyasha use Dragon Twister, which drained Sounga's power, releasing Inuyasha from the possession though Sounga remained tied to his arm through cords he projected, and Inuyasha used him to kill some ogres, who were reanimated as zombies by Sounga's power. Later, Sesshomaru fought Inuyasha for Sounga, who possessed Inuyasha again trying to force him to kill Rin for blood. But Kagome used the Beads of Subjugation to break Inuyasha free of Sounga.

Sounga then possessed an ogre and revived Takemaru of Setsuna as a specter, fusing Sesshomaru's severed left arm to Takemaru's to give him a demonic appearance and enable him to wield Sounga's full power. Takemaru did whatever Sounga said in order to exact his vengeance on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, sons of the Great Dog Demon. Takemaru massacred people using Sounga, whose power reanimated them as zombies. Sounga told Takemaru to destroy Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, as their presence weakened his power.

After a fight, Inuyasha killed Takemaru. Sounga continued to possess Sesshomaru's arm and manifested into a demonic form to fight Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, while opening a gate to hell intending to suck everyone on Earth into hell. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru refused to fight alongside each other most of the time, but eventually when Sounga shot an energy attack at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha used Backlash Wave, Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to combine a Dragon Strike with Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, destroying Sounga's demon form and killing him. The now-lifeless Sounga fell into the pit leading to hell, along with Sesshomaru's arm, before it closed, sealing it forever.

* * *

Lisa blasted the sword with a plasma ray and obliterated it completely.

Lisa: A slashing weapon such as you has no right to live with the world of weapons.

Next we faced the undead samurai Suikotsu.

* * *

He starts showing his first signs of multiple personality disorder about a decade before the events of the story, when his village is destroyed by soldiers and its inhabitants are slaughtered out of cold blood. He avenges his village by killing the soldier, and due to the fact that he had never done such a thing in the past, his personality splits into two. Soon after, he joins the Band of Seven.

Following his resurrection, he finds work as a doctor in a village near Mt. Hakurei. The holy aura permeating the surrounding area keeps his evil side in check, and he becomes popular with the children of the village. He fears the sight of blood, which seems to awaken his evil side even when close to Mt. Hakurei.

Death

In both the anime and manga, Suikotsu died after a battle with Kikyō and Sesshōmaru, the latter of which decided to fight him after he kidnapped and threatened to kill Rin. After suffering a fatal attack from Kikyo's arrow strike and regaining his good persona, he asks Kikyō to remove his jewel shard from his neck so that he can return to bones. Kikyo asked that Suikotsu wishes to choose death. Suitkotsu says he now remembers everything he had done and to prevent his evil persona ever taking over his consciousness he begs Kikyo to kill him. Sadly however, Jakotsu violently removes the shard instead and Suikotsu returned to his skeletal state. The good but unfortunate doctor finally found his peace in death.

* * *

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and obliterated him.

Lincoln: You are a worthless samurai wannabe.

Next we faced Taigokumaru.

* * *

Taigokumaru was the leader of a clan of bat demons and father to Tsukuyomaru, who fell in love with a human woman, Shizu, with whom he would later have a half-demon daughter named Shiori. The love he felt for Shizu estranged him from his father, as well as his choice to abandon the hereditary duty of guarding the barrier.

This estrangement led Taigokumaru to kill his own son, but he did not kill Shizu when he realized she was pregnant with his grandchild, since he needed Shiori to be the next guardian of the barrier.

Taigokumaru made a deal with the nearby village that if they gave his granddaughter to him, he would let the village be. After Shiori was born, the villagers ostracized her and eventually gave her to the demon, but Taigokumaru reneged on his part of the bargain and attacked the village.

Inuyasha then intervened, but could not harm Taigokumaru due to the barrier, but when Taigokumaru revealed in front of Shiori that he killed her father, she turned on her abusive grandfather and enabled Inuyasha to kill him with the Backlash Wave. Even so, his spirit emerged from the orb and attempted to drag Shiori into Hell with him, but his attempt was foiled when the spirit of his son intervened and defeated him permanently.

* * *

Lori: You are literally no king!

Lori fired a powerful blast of wind and shredded Taigokumaru into nothing.

Next Laney helped The Infant.

* * *

The Infant was born within Mt. Hakurei during the Band of Seven arc, and was immediately placed in Kagura's care after Naraku broke free from the mountain. They traveled to a castle and lured Inuyasha's group there. The Infant revealed that since Kikyo's apparent death, Kagome was the only one who could sense the jewel shards, and he intended to use her as "his eyes."

He read her mind and tried to find her weakness, only to find that her soul was apparently pure, until he found that Kagome thought Inuyasha loved Kikyo more, and was more concerned with finding her.

It worked for a time, but Kagome became defiant, claiming she didn't harbor a grudge towards Kikyo. Inuyasha eventually came to her rescue.

Search for the Border to the Afterlife

Naraku then learned that the final jewel shard was located at the Border to the Afterlife. Some time after, reports of monks being slain by a woman with a baby began spreading. Inuyasha's group went to find Mushin, who they thought was in danger of dying. It turns out Kagura and The Infant, the two responsible, were not interested in him, as he was apparently not powerful enough. The Infant had been reading the minds of monks in order to find the Border to the Afterlife.

Eventually, they came across a monk named Shinsen, who was powerful enough to split The Infant in half, presumably killing him. He remained alive, however, and his other half matured to create Hakudoshi. After this point, The Infant became less prominent, but it was revealed that The Infant was Naraku's heart, meaning that slaying him would slay Naraku as well.

Eventually, Naraku learned that his enemies knew about his heart, and acquired the Fuyoheki, a stone that concealed demonic auras, making his heart undetectable. However, The Infant also took advantage of this fact, and began plotting to overthrow Naraku, with the aid of Hakudoshi and his demon construct Moryomaru.

He was hidden inside Moryomaru, and after attempting to recruit Kagura to his cause, she told Inuyasha and his group about this.

Following Hakudoshi's death, Moryomaru and The Infant traveled for a time, absorbing various demons to become more powerful that Naraku. The pair made a mistake when they tried to absorb Naraku himself, who turned it around for himself and absorbed them instead.

Powers and Abilities

Mind-Reading/Corruption - had the ability to read people's minds, finding their weaknesses and corrupting them.

Demonic Aura Concealment - after acquiring the Fuyoheki.

* * *

Laney used an exorcism and cured him and turned into a normal human with his powers.

Laney: You are safe now little one.

Next we helped Tsubaki.

* * *

Tsubaki was a powerful priestess who rivaled even Kikyo in power, and was well-respected before her turn towards darkness. One day, Tsubaki cursed Kikyo, saying that she must abandon human feelings to retain her power, and that if she falls in love with a man she would die a horrible death. Kikyo knew she was cursed, but wasn't concerned, and scoffed at the idea of love. Tsubaki wished for the Sacred Jewel to retain her youth for fear of fading beauty, which is why the jewel was entrusted to Kikyo.

Soon after, Kikyo began to fall for Inuyasha, and Tsubaki desired the jewel for her wish to be granted, so she arranged to curse and kill her rival using her familiar, a Shikigami. Unfortunately for her, Kikyo fired the curse back upon its caster, giving her a scar on her right eye making Tsubaki vow revenge on her rival. As it turned out, the dark priestess was correct, and Kikyo died a violent death at the hands of (inadvertently) Naraku. Even 50 years later, Tsubaki's hatred for her held, and Naraku used this to his advantage. He asked for her services in turning Kagome on Inuyasha and kill him vicariously through her. Kagura was also surprised when the dark priestess revealed that despite her biological age, she could regress to her former youth.

Tsubaki succeeded in cursing Kagome through tainted shards of the Shikon Jewel, and maintained control over her body, although not over her mind, leaving her with enough strength to tell Inuyasha to flee. He refuses, however, and Kikyo later confronts the dark priestess. Tsubaki notices that she literally has not aged in the 50 years since her passing, and Kikyo acknowledges Kagome's power, saying that if she did manage to kill Inuyasha she would avenge him. Kagome snaps out of her trance and she and her group track Tsubaki down, engaging in a battle with her. Kagome ends the battle by firing the priestess' Shikigami back at her, thus breaking the curse that was placed upon her. Tsubaki disappears in the manga after this instance.

The anime shows what happened to Tsubaki after she fled the battle. She began to hate Naraku when she realized that she was just another one of his tools, and took the Shikon Jewel for herself, fleeing to the shrine where she once trained. She tricks two of the initiates standing guard, Momiji and Botan, into assisting her with eliminating Inuyasha and Kagome. Meanwhile, while Momiji and Botan deal with Inuyasha's group, the priestess planned to awaken a sealed demon and obtain its power via her cursed eye. As Inuyasha desperately tries to convince the initiates that Tsubaki is the evil one, Kagura stops by to retrieve the jewel, but the priestess refuses to part with it.

She succeeds in absorbing the sealed demon's powers, and turns into a massive half-demon. Inuyasha deals a fatal blow with his Backlash Wave. The sacred jewel is returned to Naraku as Tsubaki ages and fades away, regretting underestimating Inuyasha and Kagome's power.

Curses: Whatever preternatural curses at her disposal enables Tsubaki to take full control over a person's body and possibly kill them from afar.

* * *

We helped her become a kinder person and she put aside her rivalry with Kikyo.

Tsubaki: Thank you J.D. for saving me from myself.

Next we faced Yura of The Demon Hair.

* * *

Yura manipulated the townspeople of Kaede's village via her hair so that Inuyasha would succumb and she would obtain his shikon jewel shards. During their fight, while she had Inuyasha cornered, Kagome was wearing his fire rat robe and was thus protected from Yura's razor-sharp hair. After Kagome found Yura's true form, the comb hidden away in a red skull, she grabbed one of her arrows and smashed it into the skull breaking the comb and causing Yura to wither away to dust. While Yura was relatively short-lived, she nevertheless had the distinct honor of being the first strong opponent that Inuyasha and Kagome faced together.

Powers & Abilities

Yura has the ability to fly and hover in midair. She is extremely agile and flexible. Her balance is also incredible, as shown when she stood and sometimes jumped onto single strands of hair.

Yura's trademark is her razor-sharp hair strands, which are apparently capable of cutting through anything except Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire-Rat. The hair is made up of the hair of her victims, as she stated that once she killed Inuyasha, all his hair would be a "pleasure to control". Kagome noticed that there seemed to be strands of Yura's hair that glow, signifying that that a certain strand (or strands) is controlling a large group of the hair. These glowing strands can be traced back to Yura's location.

Yura has perfectly mastered the hair she has collected over the years, which may increase as she kills more people and adds them to her cluster of hair. Yura uses these hairs for various purposes, among them:

She is able to control people and practically make them into her puppets by making them lose consciousness and using her hair as the strings.

Catching her opponents, preventing them from moving freely and getting to hang them if necessary.

Following her enemies: She sticks a hair to her enemy and just follows it where they go, to give her an idea of the location of the target.

Protective hair: Protects Yura when she encounters strong attacks like Inuyasha's Blades of Blood.

Controlling objects from a distance, the most explicit example is when she uses her opponent's sword controlled by the hair.

Shown in the anime, she can also use these hairs to heal her amputated limbs, as shown when Inuyasha cut off her sword hand and soon after it was reattached to her arm when she called it back with the hair. It can also be used to heal from seemingly any injury, shown when Inuyasha sliced Yura in half.

Weapons

Benigasumi (紅霞, "Crimson Haze"): During close-range combat, Yura uses a wakizashi named Benigasumi, which she claims is a treasure among the oni. It has the ability to cut flesh and bone without cutting her specialized hair.

Oni-Bi Gushi (鬼火毛, Ogre-Fire Hair): Using her red comb, she makes a sweeping motion, unleashing a torrent of flames which can be channeled down her hair for a better attack. Yura used this attack on Kagome, claiming that it would incinerate her body, and that "not even her bones would be left. This would have happened had Kagome not been wearing Inuyasha's robe.

Kushi no Ori (櫛乃檻, Comb of Hair): Yura directs a large mass of hair upward, forming a massive cage made of her hair, in which she can attack her enemies in without them being able to escape.

* * *

Carol faced her and got her to change her ways and got her on the side of good.

Yura: Thank you Carol. Working with Narako is a dangerous deal.

Me: Now we have to find Sesshomaru and get him to help us.

?: Then look no further.

We turned and we saw SESSHOMARU!

Me: Sesshomaru!

InuYasha: Big brother!

Me: Thank you for finding us Sesshomaru. We have to find Naraku and put an end to hm once and for all!

Sesshomaru: As much as I don't want to work with humans, I'll do it. It's time that Naraku pays for his crimes.

Me: Lets do it.

I held out my hand and we shook hands.

We went after Naraku!

* * *

We were now at the sight of Kagewaki Castle.

We were ready.

Me: This is it guys. Naraku's energy signal is in that castle. And it's incredibly powerful.

Naruto: We have to be ready for him.

Me: We're ready for anything bro.

Jayden: Which is more effective against Naruko? Super Samurai Mode or Shark Attack Mode?

Me: We'll find out later.

We went into the castle and sitting in a meditative stance was NARAKU HIMSELF!

Naraku: So you all have come. The mighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: That's right and we meet at last Naraku.

Naraku: Yes we do. Why did you all come here?

Me: What else? To kill you and make you pay for your crimes.

Naraku: Do you really think you have the power to kill a demon?

Me: We killed demons before. They were pions compared to you. You and your selfish hatred has destroyed so many lives!

Nico: You tricked many people over the years and ruined many people!

Lincoln: You will pay for your crimes you monster!

Naraku: We shall see.

A light flashed on to Naruko's right and caught his attention.

Jayden: Red Ranger, Ready!

Another light turned on to his left.

Kevin: Blue Ranger, Ready!

Behind him, another light turned on.

Mia: Pink Ranger, Ready!

Another light flashed on beside it.

Mike: Green Ranger, Ready!

A flash came from his left, and there stood the fifth Ranger in the roll.

Emily: Yellow Ranger, Ready!

A sixth light turned on and revealed the sixth Ranger, holding the Lightzord.

Antonio: Gold Ranger, Ready!

Jayden: Rangers Together... (the six Rangers walking forward, all in a circle, closing in on Naruko)

Samurai Rangers: Samurai Forever!

Me: Lets power up and destroy this monster!

We powered up to our full power! We unleashed the full extent of our power and we were powered up to maximum power!

Narako was now in his 3rd form! It was ugly! Naraku became a gigantic spider with eight large horizontal "fangs" and an armored abdomen. His core form within the spider however, was his true body with tentacles that connected him to the spider form. During the final battle, Naraku turned into his normal form, but with several diamonds forming the armor and a gigantic armored spider web that replaced the connecting tentacles. Naraku then took on an oni-like appearance and his hair turned white, and he also gained a rib cage on his body, but this form was just a head. After Inuyasha destroyed forever his body, Naraku's soul was reduced to a head with a spine, and after Kagome shot him with her arrow, his face returned to normal. His dead form within the Shikon Jewel was his head and a giant spider web, though it had a more normal appearance.

Me: You are one ugly motherfucker!

Nico: You will pay for your crimes Naraku!

Me: Lets get him!

We went at Naraku and we clashed in a massive fiery explosion that caused the whole castle to explode in a massive explosion of fire!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion destroyed the entire castle in a fiery mess!

I punched Naraku in the face and fired a powerful energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Nico punched Naraku in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

POW! KICK!

We flew into the air and Naraku was fighting all of us with incredible ferocity! He was a really powerful and formidable opponent! I punched him in the face and Naraku fired a powerful blast of Miasma at me and I fired a blast of Force Fire and the blasts collided and exploded with tremendous power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The blast was as powerful as 8,000 Hiroshima Bombs and it blew Naraku back and Lori fired a powerful blast of wind and blew him around in a powerful tornado! Leni threw a powerful rock at him with her gravity powers and Lana fired a massive blast of ice and froze his arm.

Jayden then turned into Shark Attack Mode!

Inuyasha: (sees Jayden's Shark Attack Mode) You're in so much trouble now, Naruko!

Jayden's Shark Sword was powerful and it moved at him all over the place with incredible speed and power and slashed him all over the place!

Sesshomaru slashed Naraku with his sword and Naraku screamed in a lot of pain!

Sesshomaru (to Naruko): Sorry, Naruko. But in war, you join the winning side.

Me: Now lets see how you face a powerful swordsman!

I unsheathed my sword and Naraku unsheathed his sword.

Naraku: Lets.

We then clashed our swords and it erupted into a massive swordfight! We clashed all over the place as sparks were flying all over and setting everything on fire. The flames of hell burned ferociously as they consumed everything in a holocaustic firestorm and burned everything in their path. We were clashing all over the place and it was a massive fight! I kicked him in the face and fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning and electrocuted Naraku and Lincoln slashed Naraku in his face and fired a blast of lightning and electrocuted him and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Naruto: GO TO HELL NARAKU! (ECHOING) WIND STYLE: SUPER RASENSHURIKEN!

Naruto formed a massive Wind Style: Rasenshuriken and it had 8 points and he threw it and it slammed into Naraku and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion destroyed Naraku's sword.

Kagome: (sees Naruko's broken sword) Oops! Did we break your sword?

Sasuke: Lets see how you deal with this! (Echoing) INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!

Sasuke formed a sword out of the black flames of Amaterasu and slashed Naraku and he bursted into flames and was in pain!

Sakura: (ECHOING) EARTH STYLE: RASENGUN!

Sakura formed a brown Rasengan of Earth Style Chakra and fired it from a finger gun and it fired and went faster than an energy blast and a bullet fired from a gun and it hit Naraku and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that it blew a huge chunk of his body apart.

Laney fired a powerful blast of energy and it hit Naraku and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We were proving to be an incredibly powerful force for Naraku.

Me: Lets show him some teamwork!

Mulan: Right!

Merida: (Scottish Accent) Right lass!

Mulan and Merida unsheathed their swords!

Mulan and Merida: CHINA-SCOTLAND SLASHSTRIKE!

They slashed Naraku and the flags of China and Scotland appeared in the background and Naraku belched up a huge amount of blood.

Me: You're starting to become mortal Naraku. How does is feel? Not well I hope.

Kimberly: Lets get him Delphine!

Delphine: (Alien Voice) **I'm right behind you Kimberly.**

Kimberly fired a powerful pink arrow and Delphine fired a blast from her weapon.

Kimberly Hart and Delphine: PTERODACTYL AQUITAR DEATH STRIKE!

The blasts merged with the arrow and it hit Naraku and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Jason: Lets do it!

Aurio: (Alien Voice) **Right!**

Aurio fired a powerful blast of red energy and Jason had his Tyrannosaurus Power Sword ready.

Aurio and Jason Lee Scott: TYRANNOSAURUS SWORD SLASH!

Aurio's blasts merged with Jason's sword and he slashed Naraku and it exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Cestro: (Alien Voice) **Time for action Billy.**

Billy Cranston: Right behind you Cestro!

Cestro fired a powerful blue blast and Billy had his Triceratops Spear ready.

Cestro and Billy Cranston: TRICERATOPS MACE EXPLODER!

The blue blasts merged with the spear and Billy slashed Naraku and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Ninjor: Ninjor is ready for some action!

Tommy Oliver: Right with you Ninjor!

Tommy fired a blast of green energy from his dagger and Ninjor had his fists ready for action.

Ninjor and Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger): DRAGON FIST BARRAGE!

The green blasts merged with Ninjor's fists and he hit Narako and pulverized him all over the place with incredible ferocity.

Trini Kwan: Lets make him kindle!

Tideus: (Alien Voice) **You got it Trini!**

Trini had her Power Daggers Ready and Tideus fired a yellow blaster.

Trini Kwan and Tideus: SABER-TOOTH TIGER DAGGER SLASH!

The yellow blasts merged with her daggers and Trini slashed Naraku all over the place with powerful yellow blades of energy.

Corcus: (Alien Voice) **Lets get them Zack!**

Zack Taylor: Right Corcus!

Corcus fired a powerful blast of black energy and Zack had his axe ready.

Corcus and Zack Taylor: MASTODON TOMAHAWK SLASH!

The blasts merged with Zack's axe and he slashed Naraku with incredible power!

We fired numerous blasts of energy at Naraku and they hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: Lets show him some Teamwork!

Skydive: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Nega-Gun 100-fold.

Spiderman: Lets do it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Spiderman's left arm device and enhanced his web powers 100-fold.

Skydive and Spidey: SUPER SPIDER NEGABLAST!

Spiderman fired a powerful web blast and Skydive fired a powerful nega-gun blast and the blasts combined and they hit Naraku and exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Teresa: Time for some serious pain! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Teresa's right arm device and enhanced her sonic powers 100-fold.

Armada Cyclonus: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his firepower and strength 100-fold.

Teresa and Armada Cyclonus: SONIC FIRESTORM BURST!

Cyclonus fired a massive blast of energy and Teresa fired a massive blast of sonic energy!

The blasts combined and they hit Naraku and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Now you will pay for everything you've done Naraku! Lets finish him!

Brittney: This is for all the pain and suffering you've caused to many innocent people! BLACK MAGIC CRYSTAL BURST!

Brittney fired a massive cloud of black crystals and fired a powerful barrage of black lasers and they hit Naraku and they exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOOMM! BOOOOOMM!

Naraku was bleeding and he saw this and he was shocked!

Naraku: I'm bleeding!

Brittney: I stripped you of your immortality and made you vulnerable!

Lucy Loud: Now you will pay for your crimes! NIZOGAMOURNE DAMNED SLASH BLOODDRAIN!

Lucy slashed Naraku and his body was starting to drain of his blood.

Kagome: This is for all the pain and suffering! ENCHANTED PRIESTESS ARROW BURST!

Kagome fired a powerful arrow and it hit Naraku and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

InuYasha: THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU TRICKED AND LIED TO!

InuYasha jumped into the air.

InuYasha: WINDSCAR SLASHSTORM!

InuYasha slashed Naraku and he exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Now to finish you for good Naraku!

I held my hands in the air.

(GOKU'S SPIRIT BOMB THEME PLAYS)

Nico: The Spirit Bomb! Time to use our most powerful attacks on Naraku!

Lincoln: Lets do it!

Nico's bracelet glowed red and fired seven beams of red energy and they shot into the sky and formed a huge ball of red energy. They condensed into a more powerful smaller ball the size of Nico.

Yusuke: Time to end this once and for all!

Yusuke Urameshi charged up a powerful Spirit Gun blast!

Nicole charged up a powerful Big Bang Kamehameha Wave.

Goku charged up a massive red Kamehameha Wave!

Vegeta charged up a massive Final Shine Attack.

Yusuke: This is for all of the pain you caused! SPIRIT GUN!

Yusuke fired a massive Spirit Gun blast.

Goku: KAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku fired a massive red Kamehameha blast.

Vegeta: FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Vegeta fired a massive green energy blast.

Nicole: X100 BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!

Nicole fired a massive Blue Kamehameha Wave!

Nico: NEGATIVE KARMA BALL!

Nico fired a powerful red energy ball!

Me: SPIRIT BOMB!

I threw a powerful Spirit Bomb as big as a huge mountain!

Our blasts merged together and turned into a massive and powerful energy ball and they hit Naraku and the portal into the River of Fire opened up and it carried Naraku into it and he went into the River of Fire and the portal closed and the blast exploded with unbelievable power!

 _ **KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Lana: Is it over?

Me: Yes. Naraku's energy signal has completely disappeared! Naraku is now dead and gone forever!

We cheered wildly!

Sango: It's over! We have avenged all of those killed by Naraku!

Nico: Naraku, you have failed this entire universe!

Naruto: Go to hell Naraku and stay there forever!

Me: You said it bro.

InuYasha: (To the viewers) We are now free thanks to Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: We couldn't have done this without you InuYasha. All of you.

We later went back home and we had InuYasha and we had a bunch of new recruited for the Redemption Squad and we had also formed a new branch of Team Loud Phoenix Storm called the Demon Slayer Consolidate. It was a great day for all of us. We put the Shikon Jewel in the vault.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another evil monster destroyed for good.

InuYasha was an awesome and amazing Anime series and it was awesome! NicoChan11 and Darkhai gave me the ideas for this one. Darkhai gave me the idea for the chapter. Credit goes to both of you. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	866. PANCAKES VS WAFFLES

At the estate at 6:00 AM, I was in the kitchen cooking everyone's favorite breakfast: Pancakes. Everyone was still asleep and because of Lynn Sr.'s bad back, I had to improvise with me cooking in the kitchen in his place until he gets better. I was cooking a huge variety of pancakes: Caramel Vanilla, Blueberry, Chocolate, Vanilla Mint, all kinds of good pancakes. I had to use my octopus arms for all kinds of batters and ingredients.

I was flipping pancakes. When they were done, we had an awesome all you can eat pancake buffet ready.

Me: All finished.

I went over to special meal alarm panel I made and there were alarms that lets everyone know when it's time to eat.

Me: Here we go. Rise and shine everyone.

I pressed the Breakfast Is Ready alarm at 6:45 AM and everyone got up.

Lori: Wake up everybody! Time for breakfast!

Everyone got ready and I had big plates full of pancakes ready for everyone. Everyone gasped when they saw them.

Me: Dig in everyone.

We had great pancakes.

Cyclops: These pancakes are delicious!

Me: Thanks Scott. Made them all myself. With Mr. Lynn out of commission with a bad back, someone has to improvise.

Lincoln: You did a great job J.D. The vanilla caramel pancakes are delicious.

Lynn: My compliments to the chef.

Nico: You have successfully made a magnificent pancake breakfast J.D.

We laughed.

Lucy Loud: And the dark chocolate Pancakes with cookies and strawberry syrup for vampire blood is exquisite.

Me: Thanks Lucy. Oh I'll be right back.

I took a stack of vanilla mint pancakes and went into the parents room and saw Lynn in bed watching TV.

Me: Morning Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Morning kiddo.

Me: I made everyone pancakes for breakfast. Sorry about your back Mr. Lynn.

Lynn Sr.: Ah that's all right.

Me: But Lisa says you'll be better in about a couple of weeks. (Hands him breakfast) Vanilla Mint Pancakes. My own recipe.

Lynn Sr.: These look delicious J.D.!

Me: I made everyone different flavors of pancakes for everyone.

Lynn Sr.: Wow! That's amazing J.D.

Me: Yep. A long time ago, I was on the awesome shows "Iron Chef Japan" and "Iron Chef America."

Lynn Sr.: Wow! Those are 2 of my favorite cooking shows!

Me: Yep. I started out over in Japan 7 years ago.

Lynn Sr.: No way! That little guy was you!?

Me: Yep. You must've seen me on television.

Lynn Sr.: I sure did. You cooked a lot of great food!

Me: Not to brag, but yes.

The doorbell then rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I went to the door and answered it and at the door was Lynn Sr.'s younger brother Samuel Loud II and his two sons Landon and Han. Landon is the oldest child at 22 years old and he has a scar on his right cheek in the shape of a maple leaf and he has blue eyes, was wearing a red Canada Shirt with a Canada Maple Leaf on and red pants and brown shoes and Han is the youngest at 18 years old and he has white hair like Lincoln's and he had blue eyes, a blue, red and white shirt with the flag of Russia on it and he had brown with fur bands on them and brown boots.

Samuel: Hello there. You must be J.D. Knudson.

Me: I sure am.

Samuel: I'm Samuel Loud II and these are my two boys Landon...

Landon: Pleasure to meet you J.D.

Samuel: And Han.

Han: (Speaking Russian) Привет, как дела? (Hello there, how are you doing?)

Me: Pleasure to meet you guys.

Samuel: You too J.D. We heard so much about you. We came all the way down from Canada to live with you guys.

Me: Wow! Come on in guys.

We went back in and everyone saw their uncle and cousins.

Lori: Han, Landon!

Landon: Hey Lori!

Han: (Russian Accent) How you been comrade Lori?

Lori: Great Han. Uncle Samuel, it's been so long.

Samuel: It sure has Lori. You were only 7 when I saw you last. Wow! It feels like forever.

It was a great family reunion and it was so cool to have Samuel, Han and Landon with us. We found out that Landon was also one of Dr. Roland Paradigm's experiments. But unlike Tanya, he has angel wings made of pure fire and he has amazing fire powers as well.

Tanya: So you were in the same experiment because of my evil uncle?

Landon: I sure was Tanya. But instead of Crystal Powers and Crystal Angel Wings, I got fire powers and Fire Angel Wings.

Me: That's amazing!

Nico: Dr. Roland Paradigm was a monster and we killed him.

Landon: That's what I heard. I'm glad he got what he deserved for ruining so many lives.

Qin: You said it.

Nanette: We also found out Landon that it was because of Roland Paradigm that the Shredder spliced us with alien DNA and made us into those creatures.

Me: They were creatures from all over the universe. By all accounts, Dr. Luther Paradigm and his brother Dr. Roland Paradigm got what was coming to them.

Lincoln: Yep.

Landon: You said it cousin.

Then the alarm went off!

Me: Uh oh!

Landon: What's that?

Me: That's our crime alarm. It lets us know when something is happening.

We went to the computer and it showed that it was coming from the Langley Falls Mall in Virginia!

Me: Langley Falls Mall?

We got a telephone call from Francine Smith.

Me: Hello?

Francine: J.D., Jeff broke up with Hayley and now she's going on a rampage!

Me: What!? Why would he do that!?

Francine: No idea! But you have to calm Hayley down or she will go to prison!

Me: We're on our way!

Han: I want to help out. I know how to help out. I watched how you guys help people all the time and it was amazing at what you do.

Me: Okay Han. Lets go!

We were off to Langley Falls, Virginia!

* * *

LANGLEY FALLS, VIRGINIA

* * *

We arrived at the Langley Falls Mall and we saw everyone running for their lives.

Me: This is very bad!

We went into the mall.

Jeff: (Offscreen) J.D.! Guys!

We found Jeff buried under a huge pile of toys in front of the toy store and the windows were smashed and everything in the mall was trashed!

Me: Holy Fuck!

Han: I can't believe Hayley has that nasty of a temper.

Me: She's not always like that Han. She has a horrible taste in men and all her dates didn't work. Her father Stan told me she went on a rampage and destroyed her whole school at one time.

We went over to Jeff and Rattrap pulled him out.

Rattrap: Jeff?

Jeff: Yeah?

Me: You all right?

Rattrap: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Jeff: It wasn't just one thing Rattrap. It was two things. But why'd she go so crazy?

Me: Stan told me that when she gets dumped, Hayley completely wiggs out.

Nico: Boy that's serious.

Han saw Hayley and he was in love. But he knew what he had to do. Hayley climbed up a model of the Empire State Building while acting like King Kong and roaring like him too.

G1 Divebomb: Hayley! Calm down before someone gets hurt! (Hayley looks at him) Now, if you take responsibility for the damages you just caused, we can help you with the problems between you and Jeff.

Hayley roared in fury!

Slingshot: Oh, c'mon! We've beaten the likes of villains like Jaws and the Werecats. This is no problem!

Han: I got this.

Hayley was roaring ferociously and Han ran fast and up the model like a parkour athlete and he grabbed Hayley and flipped and jumped down and they clasped hands and when Hayley looked into his eyes, she calmed down.

Hayley: What happened?

Han: You had an episode after Jeff dumped you. Sorry, I'm Han Loud.

Hayley: Wow! Are you related to Lincoln Loud and his family?

Han: I sure am. I'm their cousin.

Hayley: Amazing.

Me: Well done Han!

Han: Thanks J.D. It was no problem.

Han and Hayley got to talking and they had a great conversation. We told her that Jeff was not the right king of guy for her and that Han was and Han told her that there's one thing a Loud never does and that's dump an awesome boyfriend or girlfriend.

Stan: That was easy. Next time, we'll just send in Swampfire for this.

Laserbeak: There won't be a next time.

Hayley went with us back to the estate.

* * *

Later we were watching cartoons and reading books on TV when suddenly we got a transmission on the TV. On the screen appeared Vicky Velcro A.K.A. WAFFLE WOMAN!

* * *

Waffle Woman is Powdered Toast Man's arch-nemesis in the TV series.

Vicky Velcro was the founder of "Liquid Waffles", which was a very popular breakfast product. When Powdered Toast stole her fame, she swore to take revenge, and became Waffle Woman when Powdered Toastman retired. She captured Little Johnny in an effort to lure Powdered Toastman, but she failed in battle, resulting in the destruction of Earth.

* * *

Waffle Woman: Calling J.D. Knudson. Please respond. (Evil Chuckle) I challenge YOU to a battle! Face to face to decide which is better: Waffles or Pancakes.

Me: I'll be there!

We were off to where Waffle Woman was. She was over at the abandoned Bacon Flakes factory.

Me: Here we are guys. This is gonna be a battle with breakfast.

I spun my Magisword Bracelet and pulled out a Magisword.

Announcer: PANCAKE MAGISWORD!

Me: It's breakfast time.

Then a figure in the shadows fired two giant strawberry bombs at us from its arms.

Me: HIT THE DECK!

We ducked and the Strawberries hit the side of the wall and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Wow! That is some heavy antioxident packed fruit!

Out of the shadows came WAFFLE WOMAN!

Me: So we meet at last Waffle Woman.

Waffle Woman: Thats right J.D. Knudson. We're now going to settle this with a battle with which is better: Waffles VS Pancakes.

Maria: (to Waffle Woman) I actually like both waffles and pancakes. It really shouldn't matter which food is better. As long as everyone has a good breakfast. But you probably don't care about that, do you?

Waffle Woman: No I don't.

Me: Waffles and Pancakes are both awesome food for breakfast.

Waffle Woman: I know how this is going to go down. We fight, you win, I flee to fight another day, and the whole thing repeats itself.

William: Considering that you're one of the more funnier villains, we're almost considering on letting that happen with you. Almost.

Me: But you should know something Waffle Woman, I tend to fight dirty.

Waffle Woman: So do I.

Then we heard a bunch of metallic thudding and we saw one of Timmy Turner's old enemies: THE PLANET DESTROYING PUMPKINATOR!

* * *

Pumpkinator

When Timmy wished that everyone's Halloween costumes would become real and scary, everyone become real and scary versions of the costumes they were wearing. The popular kids (Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica) had been wearing authentic Jack-O-Bot costumes, and were turned into actual Jack-O-Bots. When all four of the Jack-O-Bots merged together, the Pumpkinator was created. It planned to transform into a giant doomsday device that would destroy the Earth. After four minutes, it transformed and started counting down from 59 seconds. Just before the timer ran out, Timmy unwished the wish and the Pumpkinator was turned back into the popular kids in costumes, who fell together into a harmless pile.

Since it was wished away, it became a resident of Unwish Island where it, like everyone else on the island, has a deep hatred for Timmy.

Jack o bots

The Jack-O-Bots are four smaller pumpkin robots, and when all four are together, they combined to create the Pumpkinator. Unlike the Pumpkinator, the Jack-O-Bots do not have horned helmets. Each robot has its own color: silver, gold, ruby, diamond. These robots are equipped with jet boots, freeze rays, and tracking devices. In the Crash Nebula movie that Timmy was watching, the four Jack-O-Bots appeared flying away from the planet that was destroyed after the Pumpkinator self destructed. Timmy was seen pointing at a Jack-O-Bot, telling Cosmo and Wanda he wants to be one for halloween. Cosmo and Wanda were happy to grant his wish but were unable to as Wanda revealed the costumes have been won in a contest, which was then revealed to be the rich kids who bribed the judges into handing them over. Due to Timmy's wish, Chad and Tad transformed into real Jack-O Bots who froze Elmer. The two Jack-O-Bots then began to contact the other two Jack-O-Bots, who were originally Trixie and Veronica before transforming into real Jack-O-Bots as well due to the wish, and the four combined to form the Pumpkinator. When Timmy unwished the wish, the Pumpkinator was reverted back to the rich kids in the Jack-O-Bots costumes, who became unconscious after they fell and spilled their candy.

* * *

Timmy: The Pumpkinator?! What's it doing here?

Tori: Waffle Woman probably formed an alliance with it so she'll have a fighting chance.

Me: You guys handle the Pumpkinator. I'll face Waffle Woman.

Nico: Okay. Be careful J.D.

Me: I'll be just fine.

Waffle Woman: And you guys and face my minions too!

Waffle Woman made an enormous army of waffle minions.

Han: Wow! She has a huge army of Waffle Minions!

Landon: I remember Waffle Woman from the Ren & Stimpy Show! She didn't have this kind of power before.

Nico: Looks like she does.

Lana: We'll need some help with this one. Ready Qin?

Qin: You know I am!

They spun their Magisword Bracelets.

Announcer: WAFFLE MAGISWORD! BACON MAGISWORD!

Me: LETS EAT!

Everyone went at the waffle minions and the Pumpkinator and they were eating the minions.

Lily: It's the Broccoli Aliens all over again!

Star B.: Lets see how you like this! SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE!

Star Butterfly fired a powerful wave of maple syrup from her handand drenched the waffle minions in syrup.

Brittney: Wow! You still have your powers Star!

Star B.: I sure do.

Brittney: I guess the Golden Fireball of Helios allowed you to keep your magic powers permanently even though the magic was completely destroyed.

Star B.: This is so cool!

Brittney: Yeah! Our powers work in mysterious ways.

Everyone was eating the waffle minions.

Qin: How about some Bacon to go with your waffles!?

Qin fired a bunch of strips of bacon from her Bacon Magisword and they hit the Waffle Minions and knocked them down with numerous strips of bacon in their mouths.

Lana: How about some eggs with those!

She spun her Magisword bracelet.

Announcer: GIANT EGG MAGISWORD!

Lana fired a massive wave of scrambled eggs and covered the minions.

They were eating them all over the place.

Laney: I have a good topping for Waffles.

Laney spun her bracelet.

Announcer: STRAWBERRY MAGISWORD!

Laney fired a powerful barrage of strawberries and they hit a bunch of minions and covered them in strawberries and jam.

Laney: Lets use our combos and Final Smashes to weaken the Pumpkinator!

G1 Divebomb: Roger that Laney! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Divebomb's back and enhanced his particle beam 100-fold.

Laserbeak: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his laser guns 100-fold.

G1 Divebomb and Laserbeak: LASER PARTICLE BLASTSTORM!

They fired powerful beams and they combined and hit the Pumpkinator and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Rattrap: Lets do this! Rattrap, MAXIMIZE!

Rattrap transformed.

Rattrap: CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Rattrap's backl and enhanced his blaster's and demolition charges power 100-fold.

Slingshot: Lets do it! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into Slingshot's back and enhanced his Neutron Gun 100-fold.

Rattrap and Slingshot: NEUTRON BOMB INCINERATOR!

Rattrap fired a bunch of demolition charges and Slingshot fired his neutron gun and they hit the Pumpkinator and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Laney: Lets take him down! BRAMBLE VINE SUPER SLAM!

Laney entangled the Pumpkinator in Bramble Vines and slammed it into the ground.

Lola: You are a monster that gives Halloween a really bad name! FIRESTORM PIZZA BOMB!

Lola formed a pizza disk made entirely out of pure fire and threw it at the Pumpkinator and it hit it and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lincoln: Time for you to short out! LIGHTNING DISK BLADE ELECTROCUTION!

Lincoln made a powerful disk of pure lightning and he threw it and it electrocuted the Pumpkinator.

Mary Knudson: No one insults cooking and Halloween! PIZZA DOUGH STICKINESS INCAPACITATION!

Mary formed a massive ball of pizza dough and threw it and it exploded all over the Pumpkinator and stuck him to the floor like glue.

Stewie went over to the Pumpkinator and fiddled around with its wiring.

Laney: What are you doing, Stewie?

Stewie: Reprogramming the Pumpkinator into a friendly robot. We could use someone to keep trick or treators safe.

Nico: Good thinking Stewie.

Now it was time for the battle with me and Waffle Woman.

Me: You have to be the most silly villainess we've ever met.

Waffle Woman: So I heard.

Me: Lets see you like this. SUPER OLEAGENOUS BUTTER PAT BARRAGE!

I fired a powerful barrage of butter pats and Waffle Woman ducked and the butter pats hit the wall of the factory and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion blew a huge fiery hole into the wall.

Waffle Woman: Very impressive. Chug on my RADIOACTIVE POLYTHERMAL SYRUP LAUNCHER!

She attached a powerful Syrup Bottle cannon and fired a massive stream of syrup at me and I jumped into the air and the syrup hit the wall and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Another fiery explosion blew the whole wall of the factory apart.

Me: This is turning into a war with breakfast. Taste this! NUCLEAR POWERED HYPER ACIDIC MARMALADE DELUGE!

I fired a stream of orange marmalade and it hit by Waffle Woman's feet and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

A massive fiery explosion blew her into the ground.

Me: Lets see how you like your waffles deep fried.

I fired a powerful blast of Force Fire and Waffle Woman jumped out of the way and it hit her feet and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

We all regrouped and we stood ready to face her.

Lincoln (to Waffle Woman): You know what? We actually did have fun eating your minions. So, you get to run off and fight another day. (Waffle Woman sighs in relief) For now.

Waffle Woman then ran away.

Lola: She's getting away!

Me: Let her go. She is a formidable adversary. We will meet again.

We later went back home.

We had an awesome lunch.

Laney: (To the viewers) Pancakes and Waffles are perfect and it doesn't matter which is better. They are delicious no matter what.

Me: You said it Laney.

We had an awesome lunch and more.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome villain defeated.

Waffle Woman on Ren & Stimpy was funny and awesome! She is now gonna be a recurring villain that we will face many times in the future. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	867. Attack of The Cat Crystal Colossus

School just got out and we were walking back from school.

Me: Well another awesome day at school.

Psylocke: Yep. It was really cool learning about some of the caves around the world.

Nico: I was.

May: Caves are really cool and it's amazing at how they formed over the course of the planets history.

Lincoln: We went to several caves all over the world and the coolest one was Borneo Cave.

Qin: That is one of my favorite caves and it's a breathtaking cave.

?: Well if it isn't the white hair pipsqueak!

We saw a mean kid come up to us and it was Lincoln's old enemy that he and his sisters sent to prison 4 years ago: Dustin Keystone! He was a mean kid with black hair, green eyes, and he he had an orange prison jumpsuit on.

Lincoln: Dustin Keystone!

Dustin: In the flesh and don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me 4 years ago you little white haired fuckpot! I've come back to kill you and get my revenge!

Psylocke: You know this jerk, Lincoln?

Lincoln: His name is Dustin Keystone. He was a bully I remember 4 years ago and he was the worst bully ever. He beat me up so bad that it landed me in the hospital more times than anyone else can ever count. Almost to the point where he nearly killed me. But thanks to my sisters we beat him up and got him arrested and sent to prison. He was sentenced to 10 years in the Michigan Maximum Security Prison.

Me: He must've busted out.

Dustin: That's right. It's quite a genius story if you don't mind my bragging.

Dustin revealed that he used the old escape method from Alcatraz back in 1962. And it worked. He busted out 7 weeks ago and was in hiding and planning his revenge ever since.

We gasped in shock.

Me: Ingenious! That method failed 57 years ago when those two inmates vanished in the freezing cold water!

Lisa: I must say, that is a very genious method of escaping a high class level of prison incarceration.

Lana: I'll say.

Dustin: It was genius huh? But that's not the point! Now I'm here to kill you Lincoln!

Lincoln: I don't think so Dustin! It's payback time!

Dustin: (Mocking) What are you gonna do about it you pipsqueak? (Laughs)

Lincoln smirked and he flared up his aura and lightning and his power was building fast and rocks and pebbles were lifting off the ground. Dustin saw this and he was shocked and gasping in sheer horror!

Dustin: What the!? What is he!?

Lincoln screamed and released the full extent of his power. The ground shook incredibly violently and a massive pillar of lightning exploded out of him with incredible power and it was unbelievable! When it faded, Lincoln had transformed into his Super Angel 20,000 Supercell Lightning Thunderbird form!

Dustin was scared out of his mind. He saw Lincoln completely changed into a different person unlike anything he has ever seen before! He now was experiencing what many criminals never could feel: Fear!

Lincoln: (Older Voice) Who is the pipsqueak now Dustin?

Dustin: What!? What the hell are you!?

Lincoln: Your worst fucking nightmare!

Me: If I were you Dustin, I would beg for mercy.

Nico: Dustin Keystone, you have failed this planet!

Dustin: I'm not scared of you all!

Lincoln then took off faster than a bolt of lightning and punched Dustin in the face with devastating force and he crashed into the ground and when the dust cleared, he was holding his face in agony as blood was pouring from his mouth and nose! He spit out his teeth that were knocked out.

Dustin Keystone: You're still that scared brat, Stinkoln!

Lynn: Only I can call Lincoln that! (smirks) In fact, let me demonstrate on you how I used to beat him up!

G1 Thrust: This should be good.

Lynn punched and kicked him all over the place like when she played Auto Attack on him and more!

POW! BIFF! CRACK! SMACK! BASH! THWACK! ZONK! KATOW! BAM!

Jessie: Seviper, help them out and bite Dustin's ankle!

Seviper came and bit Dustin's ankle and he screamed in agony and Lynn bashed him in the face with a baseball bat!

BLAM!

G1 Silverbolt: Lynn, you should do a Dutch Oven on him.

Lynn: With pleasure Silverbolt.

Lynn walked up to Dustin.

Lynn: Hey Dustin, I need help cooking something but I don't know which appliance I should use. Do you have any ideas?

Dustin: (Groans) I don't know. What?

Lynn: Nope. A Dutch Oven!

Lynn pulled out a blanket and covered his face and she sat on it and let loose a nasty fart!

FFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!

We laughed hard at that!

Dustin was gasping and gagging and he was hurling his guts out all over the place.

The police then arrived and grabbed him.

Sheila: Time for you to go back to the Brickyard, asshole.

Lincoln: You tormented my life for the last time Keystone. If you weren't rotten to the core, we would've been good friends. You are nothing more than an utter waste of a life.

Sheila: Boy you really did a number on him Lincoln. And from the looks of it, for a good reason.

Lincoln: That's right Sheila.

Lincoln revealed everything.

Sheila: I see. It's good he's going back to prison. This time in Solitary Confinement for the rest of his fucking life.

Lincoln: And for good measure...

Lincoln kicked him in the crotch with devastating force and there was a nasty sickening crunch that was really bad!

Me: (Winces) OOOHHH! That's not gonna feel good!

Nico: (Winces) YEESH! I would like that to be Billy McLean.

Kira (Dino Thunder): You got that right.

Me: Get him outta here.

Sheila: With pleasure boss.

Sheila took Dustin back to prison. This time he was going to be put in one of the Space Prisons in the Solitary Confinement section. Lincoln powered down and we went home.

* * *

We arrived back at the estate and we were watching Aylene's favorite Show: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron.

We were watching the episode The Metallikats.

Aylene C.: I'm glad we killed those monsters, Mac & Molly Mange - the Metallikats.

Lola: I am too.

Nico: I was told about that and that's where you got your powers Aylene.

Aylene C.: Yep. It was an awesome adventure.

Cat: Those monsters were dangerous robots.

Tigra: No kidding.

Qin: Who were the Metallikats?

Aylene C.: They were one of the worst partners-in-crime criminals in all of MegaKat City. Next to the notorious Bonnie & Clyde, but in Anthropomorphic Cat and robot style.

Aylene went over their history.

* * *

Originally a husband and wife team named Mac and Molly Mange, the Metallikats drowned when they were trying to escape from Alkatraz prison but their bodies were discovered by Professor Hackle's robotic servants and their minds were transfered into robotic bodies. The pair proceeded to become even more dangerous criminals, killing Katscratch before turning their attention to Mayor Manx - who they had a grudge against for denying their parole (though in reality it was Callie who denied the parole).

Katastrophe

They have also allied with Dark Kat and Dr. Viper despite being order around by Dark Kat and sharing a hatred towards the SWAT Kats.

A Bright and Shiny Future

The Pastmaster brings Mac and Molly back to life, both form a alliance to rid themselves of the SWAT Kats and so they takeover the city together. The duo betrayed The Past Master and use his watch as a pocket watch. In the future, they took over the city and enslaving the any organic that's not a robot. Soon, they are defeated by the SWAT Kats, the Enforcers and Professor Hackle. Returning everything back to normal and remaining the evidence closet in their damaged state.

Unlikely Alloy

Mac and Molly attempted to rob the Megakat City's bank, they were defeated by The Enforcer and The SWAT Kats. Molly was badly damaged in the fight and tells Mac to get the loot, Mac loves her enough to saved her and retreated to their hovercraft. Mac robs Dr. Lieter Greenbox's creation to fixed him and saved his wife, the device rebuilt itself with their car as their minion aka "Zed". Zed absorbed Mac for being metal and Molly forced the SWAT Kats to help save her husband, Molly get absorbed and Zed corrupted Dr. Lieter Greenbox to become one being. After Zed defeat, Molly is back to normal and looking for her husband in the rumble of Zed. She finds Mac's head is merged to a food-processor and set him mix which shaking him. Mac gets dizzy and begs his wife to shut the blender, both remaining alive and back arguing with each other again.

* * *

Qin gasped!

Qin: Those two were monsters!

Aylene C.: They were. Me and Lola killed them and made sure that they stayed dead forever.

Me: I remember that. That was awesome! The Metallikats were powerless against the power of fire.

Qin: But why did Callie Brigs denied their parole?

Aylene C.: It doesn't say. But she thought it was necessary for them to spend all of their 9 lives in prison because of how dangerous they were.

Me: But Cats don't have 9 lives. That was proven to be just a myth.

Nico: That's right. You only die once.

Aylene C.: I know that.

Horsea: What's the city that the Swat Kats live in?

Aylene C.: It's called Megakat City. It's a city full of Anthropomorphic Cats.

Suddenly there was a massively blinding white flash of light!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: What was that!?

Me: Lets go find out.

We went outside and what we saw in the city was incredible! We saw that Gotham Royal York has now merged with Megakat City!

We gasped in amazement!

Me: Whoa!

Aylene C.: I don't believe it! Megakat City has merged with Gotham Royal York!

Me: Wow!

William: Looks like a few of the Swat Kats' enemies are still around.

Me: And we can help them deal with them for good. Lets go check it out.

We went into the city and we saw that everyone was now walking with Anthropomorphic Cats. It was amazing!

Me: Wow!

Laney: This is unbelievable!

Lana: This is so cool! The world of Swat Kats is now here with us!

Aylene C.: Me and Lola left our mark on the world of Swat Kats 2 and a half years ago. So they know us here.

Me: And without a doubt, they know us as well because of everything that happened over the last 3 years. Lets go to Megakat City hall.

We went to the city hall building. It was an amazing building and we went in and we saw Deputy Mayor Ms. Callie Brigs.

Ms. Brigs: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Brigs.

Aylene C.: Hello Ms. Brigs. It's great to see you again.

Ms. Brigs: You too Aylene. And Lola it's great to see you too.

Lola: Same to you Ms. Brigs.

Nico: We saw the whole city of Megakat City appear in our city.

Me: Megakat City is now merged with Gotham Royal York in Michigan.

Ms. Brigs: So the entire city is part of your world now.

Me: Exactly. Also we saw everything about the Swat Kats on our televisions and they are so amazing!

Ms. Brigs: That's amazing! Then you must know who the Swat Kats are.

Me: We do. But we'll have to tell you when we have them come over here when we get the chance.

?: (On the radio) Attention all enforcers! We have trouble brewing over at Megakat Maximum Security Prison!

Me: Looks like we'll tell you after we kill one of their enemies. I promise Ms. Brigs. We'll handle this!

Aylene C.: I know where Megakat Maximum Security Prison is. Follow me.

Me: Okay.

We were off to Megakat Maximum Security Prison.

* * *

At Megakat Maximum Security Prison, it was under attack by the evil convict REX SHARD, who has now been turned into a a living crystal monster!

* * *

Shard was a convict serving a nine-life sentence at Megakat Maximum Security Prison. Shard was chosen by Warden Cyrus Meece to operate the Gemkat 6000 in its trial run. In return, Meece would shave some time off of Shard's prison sentence. Amazed at how quickly the Gemkat 6000 worked, he attempted to open the drill housing to get at the collected gems within and "take a few off the top." In doing so, he somehow caused the machine to backfire and explode. When Shard emerged from the mine, he found that the explosion had somehow caused him to begin to rapidly change into a being made of unbreakable green crystal.

Shard quickly discovered that he had the ability to turn whatever he touched into crystal, when he seized and crystallized his guards Talon and Lem merely by touch. He then proceeded back to the prison, thirsting for revenge against the ones he deemed responsible for his accident.

When he reached the perimeter wall, he put all his energy into turning it to crystal, which then caused him to complete his transformation into a totally crystalline being. Ignoring the fire from the prison guards, he punched through the brittle wall and entered the prison. He burst into Warden Meece's office in the same manner, and turned him to crystal right before the eyes of a terrified Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs and Dr. Greenbox. The latter, who had created the Gemkat 6000, was next on his hit-list.

Before he could even attempt to to harm to the Deputy Mayor and the inventor, the SWAT Kats arrived, summoned by distress calls from the prison. He was hit in the chest with a blast from their cement machine gun, and sent flying into the Warden's private diamond vault. This gave Deputy Mayor Briggs and Dr. Greenbox time to slip from the room, but coming into contact with the diamonds somehow caused a reaction in Shard's body. He grew to titanic proportions, bursting through the prison roof. It was here he further explored his amazing powers. The impenetrable crystal shell surrounding his body made any conventional weapons useless against him. The SWAT Kats' newly developed Slicer Missiles broke apart when they hit him, for instance.

The lasers of the Enforcer tanks which arrived shortly thereafter bounced harmlessly off him. Shard then found he could form crystal shards in his hands and hurl them as projectiles, or even do the same with his impressive abs. Using this technique he disabled both the Turbokat and Commander Feral's personal tank. But during this battle, his target had managed to escape: Briggs and Greenbox had fled in the Doctor's jeep to Gemkat Labs, after retrieving the Gemkat 6000 from the mines to try and work on a way to reverse Shard's condition. Having a pretty good idea of where Gemkat Labs was, Shard stomped off towards it. This took him through Megakat Springs, where he interrupted the Manx Invitational Golf Tournament.

After fending off more Enforcers, Shard turned the entire golf course and everyone there to crystal, including Mayor Manx, and once again got the best of Feral when he disabled the Commander's chopper. He then headed to Gemkat Labs, where he stopped Greenbox from finishing rewiring the Gemkat 6000 by grabbing and crystallizing him at last. The Deputy Mayor was his next target, but T-Bone suddenly came out of nowhere (at least as far as Shard was concerned) on the Sandkat and whisked her to safety, the Gemkat 6000 with her. Shard tried to stop them by touching the ground and sending a "wave" of crystal after them, but the Sandkat leapt over a canyon to safety.

Undeterred and now mad with power, Shard head for Megakat Dam, turning random landforms to crystal as he went. Meanwhile the SWAT Kats had finished what Greenbox had started and rewired the device. They came after Shard, who had succeeded in turning the reservoir to crystal, and a fierce battle ensued over the frozen expanse of the crystallized water. The Gemkat 6000's beam was unable to penetrate Shard's armor, and Banshee Missiles barely made even tiny cracks in him. Annoyed at the "SWAT Gnats," Shard suddenly came up with a brand new power. He focused the sun's rays through his crystal hand into a deadly heat beam, which he used to shoot down the Kat's Eye News chopper when it became annoying to him as well.

The Turbokat proved too difficult for him to hit, and right at that moment T-Bone came up with an idea to defeat Shard. A Mach 5 sonic boom as the jet flew past Shard at an alarming speed rocked the crystal giant and with an agonized scream, he broke apart, turning back into a normal sized, and unconscious, crystal cat. The vigilantes then used the Gemkat 6,000 to return him fully back to normal. As a result, everything he had turned to crystal also returned to its normal state. Shard was then taken into custody by the Enforcers and returned to prison.

* * *

Rex Shard: **Just the cats I wanted to talk to!** (Points to Dr. Greenbox) **You and your gadget did this to me!**

We were flying and we saw the turbokat: The Swat Kats jet.

Me: The Swat Kats!

T-Bone and Razor saw us!

T-Bone: Hey! It's Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Me: Hey guys!

Aylene C.: Hey guys! Great to see you again!

Razor: We can catch up later! I'm intercepting distress calls from the prison!

Me: Lets go!

Warden: Now Shard, I'm sure we can work this out!

Rex was about to grab him. But then I lifted him up.

Me: How does this work out!?

I threw him outside and we stood ready to face him.

Rex Shard: **So the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm is here.**

Me: That's right. Wow! You are a living crystal!

Aylene C.: It was because of Dr. Greenbox's invention that he turned into this.

Nicole: This guy gives all rockhounds and diamond lovers a really bad name!

The Swat Kats arrived.

Me: Now it's personal Shard. We're going to kill you!

Rex Shard: **You won't kill me! That's not what heroes do.**

Nico: You hurt so many people in the past. And also caused so many years of suffering. With Waffle Woman, we had a choice. With you, we don't.

Lincoln: You caused a lot of pain and suffering and you need only one place and that's Hell!

Me: Lets dance Shard!

We powered up and transformed!

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!

The Dino Thunder Rangers turned into their ranger forms!

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO POWER!

Me: Awesome! Just like on TV!

Connor M.: It's gonna be awesome!

Kira: Time to show you guys our powered up forms from the good old days. Super Dino Mode!

The Dino Thunder rangers went into their Dino Thunder Super Dino Modes.

Me: That is so cool guys! Lets get him!

We went at Rex Shard and I punched him in the face with devastating force and sent him crashing into the prison wall that was made entirely out of pure crystal because of him! Carol fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray and it hit Shard in the leg and shattered it in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Lola: Time for you to burn Shard!

Lola fired a massive blast of fire and it melted his arm off!

Lola: Yeah!

But then Shard fused all the crystals he made into his body and he grew up to 50 feet tall!

Me: Whoa! He's now giant! But the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

I snapped my fingers and went to his size and we clasped hands.

Rex Shard: **You all are as powerful as you say! No wonder the Metallikats didn't stand a chance against you!**

Me: That was just Aylene and Lola that killed the Metallikats! They brought all that on themselves! Just like you soon will!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest and fired a powerful blast of lightning at him and he screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted.

Me: And for the record you living cheap diamond ring, cats don't have 9 lives. That's just a myth. You die only once. And all cats don't go to heaven.

I punched him in the stomach and he backed away. Shard threw a bunch of crystal knives at me and they hit me in the chest and stabbed me.

Rex Shard: **Now you will die!**

Me: Nice try Shard!

Rex Shard: **What!?**

I pulled the knives out and my wounds healed instantly.

Rex Shard: **Impossible!**

Me: It's gonna take more than that to kill me. I'm immortal and invincible. I can't be killed. But you on the other hand, can!

I punched him in the face and knocked out on of his crystal teeth.

Commander Feral: (Offscreen) Back off Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We saw Commander Feral arrive with a powerful squad of tanks.

Commander Feral: The Enforcers are here!

Me: Feral, you're out of your mind! It'll take more than just tanks to take him down!

The tanks fired their blasts at Shard, but they didn't even scratch him!

Me: Wow! Tank fire doesn't work. But this will!

I fired a powerful blast of lightning at Rex Shard and Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and we electrocuted him!

Me: Lets see how you like this Shard! Crystal is vulnerable against the loudest of sounds ever! HYPERSONIC SONIC BOOM THUNDERCLAP!

I clapped my hands with incredible power and released a powerful hypersonic sonic boom wave.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

It hit Shard and he screamed in pain and tried to cover his ears! But he couldn't and he shattered and was reduced down to his size that he was before.

Razor: BINGO!

T-Bone: That did it!

Lisa: Very genius method of defeat! The Sonic Boom sound frequency was powerful enough to shatter the crystal all over Shard and reduce him back to his normal size.

I went back to my normal size.

Me: Time for some teamwork!

Ben: Right J.D.! It's Hero Time!

Ben turned into Upgrade!

Ben: UPGRADE!

Upgrade saw Optimus Prime.

Upgrade: Ready Optimus?

Optimus Prime: You know I am Ben.

Optimus Prime went into his Transformers Armada Form and he linked up with Armada Jetfire and Overload! Upgrade merged with Optimus Prime and and he was now a powerful and enhanced version of himself! He also had a powerful sword that was incredible! (Robots In Disguise Matrix Blade)

Optimus Prime: Wow! This is amazing Ben!

Upgrade: You ready Optimus?

Optimus Prime: Ready for anything Ben.

Optimus Prime charged.

Upgrade and Optimus Prime: MATRIX SLASH FIRESTORM!

Optimus Prime swung the Matrix Blade and fired a powerful blast of energy and Optimus Prime fired powerful energy blasts from all over him and they hit Rex Shard and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Me: That was awesome!

Nico: That was incredible! And it was a genius combo!

Connor M.: Lets get him Lincoln!

Lincoln: Right Connor!

Lincoln fired a powerful blast of lightning and Connor fired a powerful blast of energy from his Tyranno Staff.

Connor McKnight and Lincoln Loud: TYRANNOSAURUS LIGHTNING BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful blast of lightning shaped like a Tyrannosaurus Rex and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion electrocuted him all over.

Ethan James: Lets do it Lynn!

Lynn: You know it man!

Lynn fired a powerful blast of lava and Ethan fired a powerful blue blast of energy.

Ethan James and Lynn Loud: VOLCANIC TRICERA STAMPEDE!

The blasts combined and turned into a Triceratops made of pure lava and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kira Ford: This is gonna be good! Ready Lola?

Lola: You know it Kira!

Kira fired powerful blades of yellow energy and Lola fired a powerful blast of fire.

Kira Ford and Lola Loud: FIRESTORM PTERODACTYL INCINERATOR!

The blasts combined and turned into a Pterodactyl made of pure fire and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Tommy Oliver: Lets get him Laney!

Laney: Right with you Tommy!

Tommy fired a blast of black energy from his Brachio Staff and Laney fired a powerful wave of bramble plants with Evil Seed's plant powers.

Tommy Oliver and Laney Loud: BRAMBLEVINE BRACHIOSAUR TRAMPLE!

The blast combined with the bramble vines and turned into a Brachiosaurus made entirely of pure bramble plants! It trampled Rex Shard and scratched him all over the place.

Trent: How about we show them dragon power Carol?

Carol: You got it Trent!

Carol fired a powerful blast of King Ghidorah's Gravity Lightning and Trent fired a powerful white blast of energy from his hands.

Trent Fernandez and Carol Pusateri: GHIDORAH QUETZALCOATLUS BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a miniature version of King Ghidorah from 2018's Godzilla and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Bella: Wow! That was cool! Time for some action Terrorsaur!

Terrorsaur: Right behind you Bella! Terrorsaur, TERRORIZE!

Terrorsaur transformed!

Bella activated her Ultimate Bella power and activated Armordrillo's powers.

Bella: ARMODRILLO!

Bella punched the ground and it shook and upheaved with incredible force and Terrorsaur fired powerful energy blasts from his shoulder cannons and his eyes and rifle!

Bella and Terrorsaur: EARTHQUAKE PTERODACTYL EXPLOSION!

The Earth merged with the blasts and it turned into a powerful bomb of earth and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Riley: Lets get him Dinobot!

Beast Wars Dinobot: Affirmative! Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!

Dinobot transformed!

Riley fired a powerful vortex of leaves and Dinobot fired a powerful laser vision blast.

Riley and Beast Wars Dinobot: LEAFSTORM VELOCIRAPTOR SHREDSTORM!

The leaves merged with the blast and turned into a powerful velociraptor and shreded Rex Shard.

Trini Kwan: Lets do it Tigatron!

Tigatron: I'm right with you Trini! Tigatron, MAXIMIZE!

Tigatron Transformed.

Trini fired a powerful yellow energy blast and Tigatron fired a powerful energy blast from his blaster.

Trini Kwan and Beast Wars Tigatron: SABERTOOTH TIGER FREEZEBURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a Saber-Tooth Tiger made of pure ice and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Airazor then swooped in and grabbed Rex Shard in her talons and took him high into the sky.

Rex Shard: Let me go you overgrown chicken!

Airazor: For your information you living rock, I'm a hawk in Beast Mode.

At 20,000 feet she dropped him and Lori had him spinning in a huge tornado!

Airazor: Lets get him Lori! Airazor, MAXIMIZE!

Airazor transformed.

Lori: Right with you Airazor!

Lori fired a powerful blast of wind and Airazor fired a powerful barrage of missiles.

Airazor and Lori Loud: HAWKFIRE TORNADO BARRAGE!

The Missiles merged with the wind and turned into a deadly hawk made of wind and it slammed into Rex Shard and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Awesome display of teamwork!

Rex Shard crashed into the ground!

KRABBBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!1

Me: Time for some Cyber Key Power Teamwork!

Thrust: Ready for anything boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Decepticon Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his flight speed 100-fold!

Jessie (Pokemon): Lets get him Seviper! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her Seviper's abilities 100-fold.

Jessie (Pokemon): Seviper, use Venoshock!

Thrust and Jessie: POISONOUS SONIC BOOM BURST!

Thrust flew at over 22,000 miles per hour and Seviper fired a powerful blast of poison and both blasts hit Rex Shard and exploded.

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

G1 Silverbolt: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his electrostatic discharger rifle 100-fold.

Psylocke: Time for some slashing! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Psylocke's right arm device and enhanced her strength and her sword's power 100-fold.

Psylocke and Silverbolt: LIGHTNING SWORD SLASHSTORM!

G1 Silverbolt fired a powerful blast of lightning and it merged with Psylocke's sword and she slashed Rex Shard all over the place!

Me: Time for Final Smashes! But first we'll need some help from the ThunderKittens!

I pulled out the Sword of Omens.

Me: THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCATS! HOOOOOOOOOO!

The blade grew longer and the gem turned into the ThunderCats symbol and it projected into the sky and roared ferociously!

RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Then out of the symbol came the ThunderCats!

Chorus: (Singing) THUNDERCATS ARE ON THE MOVE! THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE! FEEL THE MAGIC! HEAR THE ROAR! THUNDERCATS ARE LOOSE!

Wilykit: You called the right people J.D.!

Me: Lets get him guys!

Bobby: I'll start us off! You are the enemy of all diamond lovers! CRYSTAL SHATTERSPEAR PIERCE!

Bobby fired a powerful spear made of solid diamond and it skewered Rex Shard and hurt him bad!

Nicole Knudson: You give all Rock and Mineral lovers everywhere a bad name Shard! CRYSTAL DRAGON DEATHFIRE!

Nicole fired a powerful crystal blast and it turned into a dragon of pure crystal and fired a powerful blast of rainbow fire and burned him all over.

Kira Ford: Now to shatter you for good! PTERA SCREAM SHATTER!

Kira fired an ultra loud sonic scream at Rex Shard and he screamed in pain!

Aylene C.: You will burn for your crimes! FIRE SNAKE VENOMBURST!

Aylene fired a powerful blast of fire that turned into a snake made of pure fire and it spit powerful fire venom at Shard and burned him all over.

Lola: You are a monster Shard! FIRESTORM DIAMOND BOMB!

Lola formed a Jewel made of pure fire and she threw it at Shard and it hit him and exploded!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Tigra: Time for this cat to pounce! TIGER SLASH SPEEDSTORM!

Tigra slashed Rex Shard all over the place with incredible strength and speed.

Cheetah: Lets pounce him! SUPERSONIC CHEETAH SLASHSTORM!

Cheetah ran incredibly fast and slashed Shard all over the place with incredible power.

Catwoman: You are a monster Shard! BLACK CAT SLASHSTORM TORNADO!

Cat Woman fired a powerful energy blast that turned into a black tornado and it cut up Rex Shard all over.

Wilykit: Lets do it sis!

Wilykat: Right with you bro!

The ThunderKittens: THUNDERSTORM BOMBSLAM EXPLOSION!

The ThunderKittens threw a bunch of bombs at him and they all hit Rex Shard and exploded in massive blasts of lightning and electrocuted him!

Syd: This is for making cat lovers everywhere look bad! SNOW LEOPARD POISON CLAW!

Syd formed her hands into snow leopard claws and she slashed Rex Shard all over and poisoned him.

Oceanus Shenron: Time for you to be blown away with the wind! WHIRLWIND SPIN SLASHSTORM!

Oceanus Shenron fired a powerful Whirlwind Spin blast and she slashed him all over the place.

T-Bone: Time to kick some crystal tail! BANSHEE MISSILE FIRESTORM!

T-Bone fired a massive barrage of Banshee Missiles from his gauntlets and Rex Shard screamed in pain and he shattered and he was back to normal! Stripped of his powers!

Me: That worked!

Lana: That was awesome!

T-Bone: You all were awesome guys.

Aylene C.: Thanks T-Bone.

Me: Now to finish this clod off for good.

T Bone: Let me kill him, guys. He's one of our enemies. So he's my responsibility.

Me: All right. Go for it.

T-Bone walked up to him and he had a missile blaster pointed at him.

T-Bone: Give my regards to the fiery cat in hell.

T-Bone fired a missile at Rex Shard and blew him into a million bloody pieces.

Nico: Rex Shard, you have failed this city.

Me: He has failed Megakat City for 9 lives.

We laughed.

We went back to Megakat City at City Hall and we revealed the identities of the Swat Kats to Callie Brigs and she was shocked that the mechanics that were working at the junkyard were really Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson! We revealed the reason why they became the Swat Kats and how. It was because of Dark Kat that the Swat Kats were made the way they were because the Enforcers Weapons and firepower weren't gonna be enough to deal with their enemies. Callie understood and she was really trustworthy of keeping them a secret. And so was Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

We went back home later on and Maria was checking on Lynn Sr.'s back.

Maria: How are you feeling right now, Mr. Lynn?

Lynn Sr.: Getting better. Lisa said about 2 more days.

Maria: That's good.

We moved the headquarters of the Swat Kats to Team Loud Phoenix Storm headquarters. Callie Brigs granted the Swat Kats a full pardon for their accidents while working for the Enforcers.

T-Bone: It's gonna be so cool working for you guys.

Me: Same here Chance. Aylene and Lola helped you guys before. So now you all have the support and protection of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Razor: I'm glad. And it's amazing how you used our missile designs in your race cars.

Me: Your missile plans are really genius Jake. They have proven to be a valuable tool for our cars and vehicles in racing.

T-Bone: They sure have. (To the viewers) To all of our enemies everywhere, the Swat Kats have now become part of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and we're gonna be coming for you as soon as you make your move.

Me: Count on it!

Everyone: YEAH!

Fire burned in the background behind us and we were ready for them the second they strike!

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Swat Kats Villain destroyed.

Rex Shard the Crystal Colossus was an awesome bad guy. It was cool fighting him and I knew the whole episode Chaos In Crystal from Swat Kats by heart. I'm terribly sorry for the long delay in making another Swat Kats chapter. I was so busy with other chapters that it completely deterred me from it. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. The next Swat Kats Villain we're going after in the future is Dark Kat and we're gonna make that monster pay for ruining Jake and Chance's careers on the Enforcers and causing all kinds of pain and destruction. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	868. Washed Up

NOTE: The flashback in this chapter takes place after Get The Message.

* * *

In the Estate we were doing our things when we heard crying.

Me: Uh oh!

Stewie came.

Stewie: Maria, I think you and May better check up on Horsea and Manaphy. The two of them are crying while looking at pictures of Poliwag and Poromon.

Maria: Uh oh.

May: We better go see what's wrong.

They went into their rooms and saw Horsea and Manaphy crying hard. And when Pokemon cry, they cry like waterfalls.

May went in.

May: What's wrong Manaphy?

Manaphy: (crying) Mama, do you think Poromon will ever love me?

May: I'm sure he does Manaphy.

In Maria's room, she went in and sat by her.

Maria: Horsea, are you all right?

Horsea (crying): It's no use! Poliwag will never love me!

Maria: Oh come on Horsea. He does love you. But they don't know it yet.

Poliwag and Poromon were listening to Horsea and Manaphy crying.

Poliwag (concerned): Horsea and Manaphy have crushes on us?

Poromon (concerned): We had no idea.

Maria: I know that's you two. Come here Poromon and you too Poliwag.

Poromon and Poliwag came in.

Maria: I think you two need to return Horsea and Manaphy's romantic feelings.

Poromon: (to Manaphy and Horsea) Girls, we need to talk.

They got to talking and Poromon and Poliwag revealed how they felt about them and how they love them more than anything. It was an adorable and amazing sight!

Luna and Lucy saw it.

Luna: (sees Poliwag, Horsea, Poromon, and Manaphy sleeping together) Think we should-?

Lucy: No. Let's let them have this moment.

They left and respected their wishes.

* * *

Later in the living room we were watching Rip Hardcore and how he is stranded on a remote island and learning how to survive.

Me: That a boy Rip!

Lincoln: This reminds me of the time when me and everyone were stuck on an island in Lake Eddy.

Me: I remember that!

Laney: Same here.

Lincoln: And it was because of that stupid cheapskate Flip that we wound up there and nearly died!

FLASHBACK

Lincoln's room as Lincoln squirts sunblock onto his hand and applies it to his face.

Lincoln: [To the viewers] "It's Saturday morning, and for the first time in forever, every single member of the Loud family is free. [Camera pans to his calendar] To make the most of it, Mom and Dad are taking us on a boat trip around Lake Eddy. It's gonna be awesome! [A drop of sunscreen lands on his eye] GAH! Sunscreen in my eye!"

[Lincoln runs out of his room to the bathroom rubbing his eye. Lola then comes out of her room]

Laney: This is gonna be awesome guys!

Lincoln: It sure is Laney.

Lola: "Lana! Where's your tire inflater? [Holds up a unicorn float] My unicorn needs puffing."

Lana: [With a can of worms] "On it. Let me just finish breakfast."

Lynn Sr.: [From downstairs] "Has anyone seen my bait?"

[Lana winks at her twin before munching down another worm and running off to their room]

Lola: [disgusted] "Ew."

Lynn Sr.: [Enters the hallway with a fishing pole as Lola walks away] "Your ol' Dad's gonna get some fishing in before the season's over."

Rita: [Enters with her own fishing pole] "We'll see who comes up with the better catch."

Lynn: "CANNONBALL!" [Runs forward but the parents stop her]

Lynn Sr.: "No cannonballs in the house, LJ."

Lynn: "Relax, I'm just practicing the yell. Next step, toughening up my butt cheeks for maximum splash."

[Lynn toughens her butt cheeks and hops past her parents and down the stairs. Said parents look at each other before heading downstairs as well. Lori comes out of her room, talking to Bobby on her phone.]

Lori: "Don't worry, Boo-Boo Bear, [Lincoln comes out of the bathroom] I packed an external charger so we can stay in constant contact."

[Luan steps out of her and Luna's room with Mr. Coconuts]

Mr. Coconuts: "It's just a three hour tour. I've taken longer trips to the little dummy's room."

Luna: [To Luan] "Dude, you're not bringing Mr. Coconuts, are you?"

Mr. Coconuts: "Nah, wood and water don't mix. I may be a dummy, but I'm not stupid."

[Luna looks annoyed as the three head downstairs. Behind them, Lincoln is holding Lily.]

Lincoln: [Applies some sunscreen onto Lily's cheeks] "Here you go, Lily." [Lily raspberries as she wipes some off and flings it right onto her brother's eye] "AAAH! My other eye!"

Lucy: "Hi, Lincoln, pass the sunscreen." [Lincoln and Lily yelp at her appearance as the sunscreen flies out of Lincoln's hand and Lucy catches it] "Oh, only SPF 80, never mind."

Lincoln: [Gets an idea] "Hey, want to help me hunt for Plessy?"

Lucy: "What?"

Lincoln: [Shows her the article of Plessy on his phone] "The prehistoric reptile rumored to lurk at the bottom of Lake Eddy."

Lucy: [As they head downstairs] "Hmm, water dragon? I am so in."

[Lana comes out of her room with her inflater laughing as she heads downstairs as well. Lisa steps out of her room.]

Lisa: "Preposterous. I plan to study the lake's very real, and very fascinating micro-climate with tropical conditions despite-"

[Vanzilla's horn honks]

Rita: [offscreen] "You can lecture your siblings in the car, sweetie, let's go!"

[Lisa looks around to find that she's alone. Realizing this, she runs down the stairs, out of the house, and into the van. Vanzilla then drives off.]

[Lake Eddy. The Louds are on a boat wearing life jackets as Flip counts the money.]

Flip: "'Kay, you're all set." [The Louds cheer and wave goodbye as the boat starts off] "Remember to be back here in three hours or the rental fee doubles!" [Sniffs his money as he walks away]

STUPID CHEAPSKATE THIEF!

[On the boat, Leni takes a selfie, Lori is on her phone, and Luna is relaxing. Lincoln shows Lucy his map, and points to an X. Lucy looks through her binoculars. Lana is eating worms from the can, Lola is putting on her unicorn float, Rita is putting a hook on a fishing rod, and Lily is next to it.]

Lynn Sr.: Ah, nothing like that fresh lake air, the gentle sound of the waves...

[Suddenly, a sputtering sound can be heard and the engine starts steaming.]

Leni: [Blushes with embarrassment, thinking she farted] "Sorry, that was me! I only had yogurt for breakfast!"

Lana: "That wasn't you, that was the engine!" [Opens the engine to find it leaking and filled with stuff.] "Yikes! This baby is leaking more than Lily's swim diaper!"

Laney: Flip gave us a defective engine!

Rita: "No worries. This boat can run on Loud power! Everyone grab an oar!"

Leni: [Grunts as she tries to grab an oar from a wall] "Why can't I pick it up?"

Lola: "'Cause it's painted on! Dang it Flip!"

Laney: I will kill him for this!

Rita: Laney you will not!

Lynn Sr.: "Hmm, maybe there's something else we can paddle with. [Sees something and screams] WHIRLPOOL!

There was a huge raging whirlpool up ahead and the Loud's and the boat were heading straight for it! They all gasped as they saw how big and violent it was! They screamed as it was spinning them around! They were sucked into it like a toy boat caught in a swimming pool drain!

* * *

Later on, the scene cuts to Rita and Lily washing up on a remote island.

Rita: (Groans) (Gasps) Is everyone okay!?

Lynn Sr. and the rest of the Loud's came to the island clinging to some debris!

Lynn Sr.: Don't worry honey. I got them.

They came to the shore of the island.

Lori looked at her phone and screamed.

Lori: MY PHONE!

The Phone was broken as it had a cracked screen and it died.

Rita and Lynn Sr.'s phones we're broken as well!

Rita: Our's too!

Lincoln: How are we gonna call for help?

Lynn Sr.: Maybe we can borrow a phone from somebody on this island.

Luna: I don't know pops. This place looks pretty deserted.

Leni: Oh goody. I'm starving!

Luan: No Leni. Deserted means there's nobody else here.

They saw that they were stuck on a remote island in the middle of the lake! With no land in sight for miles!

Lincoln: I can't believe we're stuck on this deserted island!

Lola: We're all alone? With no food, no water, no TV!? (SCREAMS) WE'RE DOOMED!

Everyone sulked in despair!

Rita: Whoa guys! Lets not fall apart.

Lynn Sr.: Your mother's right. I know we're in a bit of a pickle.

Rita: But that doesn't mean we're gonna give up. We're Loud's. And Loud's never quit!

Lynn: Mom and dad are right! We're not a bunch of quitters!

Luan: J.D. and Varie probably noticed that we're missing. Right?

Lynn Sr.: Now lets put our heads together and figure out how to get off this island!

Laney: I have an idea. I'll go get J.D. and Varie. They can help us get back.

Lola: And how do you plan to do that!?

Laney: I have powers. Remember?

Laney floated in the air.

Lana: That's right! Laney you can fly back to shore and get J.D. and Varie!

Laney: I'll be back guys. I promise!

Lynn Sr.: Good luck kiddo.

Laney flew off to land. Luckily she has a compass that can point back to land.

Lori: We probably wouldn't have gotten stranded if we had wings.

All they could do now is try to survive and wait.

* * *

Back at my mansion in Royal Woods, me and Varie were watching TV and reading books.

Varie: I'm getting really worried. Lincoln and the others aren't back yet.

Me: I know. I'm worried too. I hope they're okay.

Varie: Lincoln and the Loud's can get through anything. But Lake Eddy is one of the Great Lakes and it's easy to get lost.

Then there was pounding on the door.

Me: Uh oh.

I went to the door and I saw Laney and she was all wet and her scarf was gone!

Me: Laney! Are you all right?

Laney: Yeah I'm fine. But everyone else is stuck on a remote island in the middle of the lake.

Me: What!?

Varie: Is everyone okay!?

Laney: They're fine. Flip got us stranded on the island. He sent our boat into a whirlpool because of his cheapskate ways!

Me: Tell us what happened. All of it.

Laney went over the details.

Me: That murderous thief!

I went to my room and grabbed a map of the Great Lakes.

Me: Can you show us where the island is Laney?

Laney: Right about here. Before I flew off, I got a good view of the island from 50,000 feet up and calculated from my position.

She pointed to coordinates 42.349039˚N, -81.077446˚W.

Me: That's not far from Ontario, Canada! And that island's not even on the map.

Varie: An uncharted island.

Me: Yeah.

Laney: We went across the border because of that whirlpool!?

Me: I'm afraid so! We got to get them back home! Come on!

We ran down the street fast and Varie had Laney on her shoulders and we were running fast.

Laney: So what's the plan J.D.!?

Me: We're gonna head to the docks of Lake Eddy and flag down a coast guard ship to help us.

Varie: How are you gonna do that?

Me: Using the old flag morse code method.

Laney: I saw that method.

Me: Lets go! And I'm also gonna get Flip arrested for this.

Laney: Good! I want that cheapskate to be thrown in jail for this.

Me: His swindling days are over when I get through with him! If anything happens to them because of Flip, I'm going to kill him!

We raced down the street and got to the Lake Eddy docks.

Me: Here we are.

I saw a ship.

Me: There's one.

I pulled out two morse code flags and did some morse code stances and morse code beeping was heard in the background and the ship stopped.

We spread our wings and flew over and went onto the ship. To our surprise, we saw Bobby on the ship.

Bobby: Hey amigos!

Me: Bobby? We didn't expect you to work on the Great Lakes Coast Guard.

Bobby: It's a great job J.D. I'm learning so much about the work of the Armed Forces.

Me: I can tell. But I'm afraid we have big trouble.

Laney: A raging whirlpool destroyed the boat my family was on and stranded us all on a deserted island in the middle of the lake! Everyone's stuck there and I went to get help!

Bobby: (Gasp!) Oh man! Babe and bro are in trouble!

Me: All of them are Bobby. We need your help to get them back to shore.

Bobby: Of course amigo.

We went to the Helm.

Bobby: Captain! My friends are in trouble.

Me: Ahoy there Captain. My friends, the Loud's got stranded on a remote island in the middle of the lake.

Captain: What happened to them?

Me: They were out on a cheap fishing trip and they got sucked into a raging whirlpool and it stranded them on a desert island in the middle of the lake.

Captain: Can you show us where they are?

Me: Sure.

I pointed on a map.

Me: Right here at 42.349039˚N, -81.077446˚W.

Captain: That island is not even on the map.

Me: And it's across the Canadian Border.

Captain: I'm glad you called us. We're gonna head over there right now.

Me: Okay. I'll keep an eye out for it.

We were sailing on the boat and we went over the United States-Canada border.

Laney: Please be all right guys.

Me: They'll be fine Laney. We're gonna get them back to shore safely.

We then saw the island up ahead!

Me: Is that the island Laney?

Laney: That's it!

Me: Captain, the island is up ahead.

Captain: I see it J.D.

We were heading to the island.

* * *

The other Loud's were getting tired and desperate. But they did find ways to survive and call home.

Lana: I'm worried about Laney.

Rita: I know sweetie. But she'll be okay.

Lincoln saw the boat we were on.

Lincoln: Boat coming!

The boat tooted its horn!

Me: (On a speaker) HEY THERE GUYS! NEED A LIFT!?

Lori: It's J.D.!

Lincoln: Laney got him and Varie!

Lola: We're saved!

We parked the boat and we ran to them and everyone hugged me.

Lori: Boy are we literally glad to see you!

Me: Laney told us what happened and we had to come get you guys out of here.

Varie: Thank goodness she did.

Lynn: We owe you one.

Bobby: Babe!

Lori: Boo-Boo-Bear!

They hugged.

Me: We found out that Bobby works for the Coast Guard as well.

Lori: That is literally a surprise.

Me: I'm sorry your fishing trip went south.

Lynn Sr.: It's all right J.D.

Varie: But the good news is that you're all okay.

Me: And from the looks of things, your survival skills that you all learned from Lincoln really paid off.

Luan: They sure did.

Luna: That's our little bro.

Lana: He really came through for us.

Lola: That's our Linky.

Lily: Poo poo.

Me: I'm proud of you guys. Lets get you all home.

We loaded everyone on the boat and we sailed home.

Everyone got back home safely. We were watching TV and everyone was given a week off from school because of what happened.

Lincoln: Thanks for saving us J.D.

Me: No problem Lincoln. Laney told us what happened and we sprang into action.

Lana: Thank goodness.

Me: I'm really sorry about what happened to your trip.

Lola: It's okay J.D.

Me: Good.

Varie: We're just glad that you all are all right.

Lincoln: Thank Laney for that. She told you and the rest is history.

Then a news report came on. It told us that Flip was arrested by the FBI for Federal Grand Larceny in the theft of millions of dollars out of everyones money in Royal Woods and also the Attempted 1st Murder of the Loud's. He was held without bond and found guilty of numerous crimes. Including fraud, grand larceny, theft, assault and battery and attempted murder. Next to the 10 to 20 years in prison he was already serving for his crimes with Flip's Food & Fuel, he was sentenced to 92 years and 8 months in Federal Prison and was ordered to pay $25,000,000 in restitution. Most of that money went to the Loud's.

Me: Wow! Federal offenses as well!

Laney: He brought all this on himself.

Me: Yep.

We were glad that Flip was gonna be in Jail for a long time.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nico: Wow! That was intense!

Qin: That sure was. But you saved everyone that day.

Me: Thanks to Laney. She deserves most of the credit for it. But I was really impressed that everyone was able to survive on that island. Everything Lincoln learned from Rip Hardcore really paid off.

Lincoln: Yep.

Nico: I also heard that you guys did the same thing at the mall.

Me: We sure did and Laney caught amnesia after hitting her head on a coin starter for a train ride.

Lola: I remember that.

Qin: I didn't know you had amnesia Laney.

Laney: Yeah. I couldn't remember anything because of that. I couldn't remember who I was, where I came from or what happened.

Me: So we had to help restore her memory of everything step by step.

I went over everything that happened during the events of Mall of Duty. Everyone was amazed!

Lynn: Way to go in helping out bro.

Luan: Boy Laney that must've been awful for you to have amnesia.

Laney: It was.

Me: She's not the only one that had it. I had it myself.

Nico: You had Amnesia too J.D.?

Me: Yep. It was 5 years ago.

Lori: Wow!

Leni: That must've been awful.

Lily: I remember that. That was awful. You said you were a shadow completely lost in a world you didn't remember.

Me: That's right Lily.

Maria: But thank goodness it wasn't permanent.

Me: I know.

Lynn Sr.: I'm glad you're okay Laney.

Rita: But that was a harrowing adventure we had though.

Me: No kidding.

But in the end we saved our friends from having to endure a Cast Away experience.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another awesome Flashback chapter done.

Washed Up appeared earlier this year and it was so awesome! But what Flip did to the Loud's was awful! He should be thrown in jail for his crimes. That's why Flip is known as the Mr. Krabs of the Loud House. And Mr. Grouse is the Squidward of the Loud House. The transcript for the episode was incomplete so I had to use what was available. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	869. Night of The Pumpkinhead Ghost

At Gotham Royal York High School we were getting ready for science class. Word has been flying around that 6 new students have moved to Gotham Royal York and have just enrolled at our school.

Me: This is gonna be interesting.

Nico: So, what's the plan on finding the Megaforce Rangers.

Will Vandom: Well, I was thinking that after school, we can fly over to Harwood County and meet them.

Ms. Johnson: Alright, class. Today, we have 6 new students joining our class today.!

Cornelia: (notices the 6 new students who came in) Will, I don't think going to Harwood County is necessary now.

We saw the Megaforce Power Rangers! We saw Troy Burrows, the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Red Ranger, Gia Moran, the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger, Noah Carver, the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Blue Ranger, Emma Goodall, the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Pink Ranger, Jake Holling, the Megaforce Black Ranger/Super Megaforce Green Ranger and Orion of the planet Andresia, the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger.

Me: No way!

Nico: Wow! The Megaforce Power Rangers!

Lori: OMG!

Troy Burrows: It's such an honor to meet you J.D.

Me: You too Troy. We watched you guys all on TV and you guys kicked some major butt on both the Warstar Aliens and the Armada.

Noah Carver: That was an amazing adventure.

Me: But what really got us going was you guys all teaming up with all of the Power Rangers from over the course of 20 years.

Gia: You know, that was one of our most incredible fights. During the final battle against the Armada, we only got to fight alongside the Legendary Rangers for about an hour.

Me: We know.

Nico: That was so awesome!

Cody Hida: And now?

Gia: Now, I'm glad we get to be on the same team as the Legendary Rangers full time.

Me: That's Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Power Ranger Superarmy.

Qin: Power Ranger Superarmy?

Me: I come up with the teams that can join us to help us.

Armadillomon: Well, the 7 of you are Legendary Rangers as well.

Orion: That's true.

Later we got to work on our tests for the day.

* * *

At lunch we were talking about the things that the Megaforce Rangers did.

Me: It was so cool how all teamed up with every ranger from over the course of 20 years.

Lincoln: But what has me confused is that you guys were using Ranger Powers we've never seen before.

Nico: Those Power Ranger abilities were not shown because they were made all the way over in Japan. After all, Japan is where the Power Rangers were created.

Me: But out of all of the Power Rangers out there, Megaforce is the most awesome part of the whole franchise.

Gia: I'm glad you think so J.D.

Me: Thanks Gia.

Sasuke: Orion, you and are actually very similar.

Orion: We are Sasuke?

Sasuke: Well, our people were killed by antagonizing forces. My entire clan, the Uchiha Clan, were killed by my older brother Itachi. He was forced to kill the entire clan because of the corrupt Elders in my vlliages' council. Yours were killed by the Armada.

Me: It's true Orion. Sasuke's entire clan was killed because of those old bastards on the Hidden Leaf Council.

Orion: That's true. But I think we already got justice for them.

Sasuke: We did. But when I found out about what happened to my whole clan, I vowed to get justice for them.

William: And at least the Armada didn't use lies to destroy the Andresians.

Orion: That's true.

Qin: Who are you guys talking about?

Me: Here.

I pulled out 3 photos.

Me: These three were once the elders of the Hidden Leaf Council. Their names were Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Here's the history of Danzo.

I revealed the full extent of Danzo's history.

* * *

In his youth, Danzō was good friends with Hiruzen Sarutobi, having felt the need to upstart him. During the First Shinobi World War, Danzō and Hiruzen, along with the latter's team-mates Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, were placed together in a squad under the Second Hokage Tobirama. When being late pursued by the Kinkaku Squad of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Danzō attempted to volunteer in sacrificing himself as a decoy to ensure the others' safety. However, paralyzed with fear as Hiruzen volunteered for the task, Tobirama sacrificed himself instead while naming Hiruzen as his successor much to the shock of both Hiruzen and Danzō.

With Hiruzen as the Third Hokage, with him, Koharu, and Homura appointed roles as his advisors, a grudge filled Danzō resolved to become Hokage someday and formed the ANBU subsidiary named Root. Though the group was later officially disbanded, Root remained secretly active as Danzō executed shady dealing. The group became even more mindlessly devoted to Danzō, who started branding them with cursed seals, even attempting to assassinate Hiruzen on one occasion.

Danzo Root Leader

One such event was aiding Hanzo in his attempt to wipe out the but the men he sent to the Village Hidden in Rain were all wiped out by Nagato. Danzō also played a role in Kabuto Yakushi becoming a rogue ninja under his former subordinate Orochimaru, whom Danzō had implanting the DNA of Hashirama Senju to use his Wood Style.

In the aftermath of Kurama's attack on Konoha, Danzō suspected the Uchiha clan to have involvement and supported their relocation for better observation, which led to the Uchiha becoming more isolated and discontent, and thus eventually plotting to rebel. Years later, learning of the planned coup d'état by the Uchiha clan and playing on Itachi Uchiha's pacifist tendencies to provide him and the other elders with information of the clan's actions, Danzō secretly killed Shisui Uchiha, despite the fact that Shisui was actually already planning to use a genjutsu to prevent the Uchiha rebellion. He kills Shisui to to obtain his Sharingan eyes. However, Danzo then secretly ordered Itachi to slaughter his clan in return that his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha would be spared death. Though Itachi committed the deed, he left Danzō with a warning to not harm Sasuke or he would expose the circumstances of the Uchiha Clan's demise to the other ninja villages. Hiruzen however guesses much of what had happened, although he had no proof, and becomes even more suspicious of Danzō, and demands that Root be disband.

Part II

When Team Kakashi decide to meet with the spy Sasori installed in Orochimaru's camp, Danzō took advantage of Kakashi's absence to assign Sai to the group as part of a plan to secretly assassinate Sasuke. To achieve that goal, Danzō had Sai trick Orochimaru into thinking he wants to join forces with him to destroy Konoha. Though Sai failed his mission, Danzō allowed him to remain with Team Kakashi, as Danzō had become worried about Naruto becoming a problem, and Sai would be in a perfect place to watch him.

Hokage Danzo

During the events of Pain invading Konoha, Danzō was against Tsunade calling Naruto back to the village in fear that they would lose Kurama. To that end, Danzō not only killed the messenger toad Kōsuke, but also ordered his subordinates not to come to the Hidden Leaf's aid with the expectation that Tsunade would be killed off not caring about the deaths of the other villages. Most of the villagers were killed in the attack. However, despite Danzō's action, Naruto arrived none the less with everyone Nagato killed revived while Tsunade ended up in a coma. Following the invasion, the Hidden Leave are summoned before the Lord of Fire over what occurred, with Danzo convincing the feudal lord to name him the new acting Hokage. Danzō becomes the leader of the armed forces by influencing Mifune's mind, but is caught.

Soon after, Danzō uses his power to mark Sasuke as a criminal to be killed before leaving for the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron to discuss dealing with the Akatsuki. Before leaving, seeing that he cannot confine Naruto due to his reputation as a hero, Danzō ordered Sai to spy on the boy while sending his men to track down Kabuto for his medical knowledge. With Torune and Fuu as his bodyguards, Danzō arrives to the Kage Summit and attempts to name himself leader of the alliance that would fight the Akatsuki. However, the abrupt appearance of Taka and White Zetsu forces Danzō to flee.

Sasuke vs Danzo

However, Danzō and his men were halted by Tobi at the Samurai Bridge. By that time his men were defeated by Tobi and Sasuke, who then challenged Danzo to personal combat, Danzō unsealed his arm and revealed it to have been embedded with multiple Sharingan eye as he admits his role in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Sasuke pretends to attack in anger with his Susanoo, Danzō uses Izanagi to evade the fatal attack, until it becomes evident that Sasuke was actually just making Danzō lose track of how many Sharingan he had in his arm, and in the end Sasuke is able to overcome Danzō by using a simple genjutsu making Danzō think he has one extra. With the powers of both Senju and Uchiha at his disposal, causing Tobi to realize that Danzō is targeting Naruto, Danzō clashes with Sasuke before before forced sever his right arm before he overwhelmed by the Senju DNA.

Refusing to accept defeat, Danzō takes Karin as a hostage so he can use Shisui's eye on Sasuke. However, Danzō was shocked that Sasuke had his attack pierce through Karin to kill him. On the verge of death, seeing that he can never surpass Hiruzen, Danzō decided to use the last of his life to take both Sasuke and Tobi down with him with the Reverse Four Symbols Seal. Though both were able to get out of range, Danzō destroyed Shisui's Sharingan to prevent Tobi from obtaining it.

* * *

Qin and Orion gasped.

Orion: Man that's terrible!

Qin: I didn't know that Danzo was that dangerous.

Laney: He was one of the worst ever.

Sasuke: I didn't know that he tried to kill me.

Me: Yeah I forgot to mention that part.

Lynn: I like to call Danzo the Benito Mussolini of the Hidden Leaf Village.

We laughed at Lynn's nickname for Danzo.

Naruto: (Laughs) Hey that was a good way to describe him Lynn!

Sakura: (Laughs) That was a good one.

Me: That's a very accurate description for him Lynn.

Hunter D.: (German Accent) Ja! That was a good one for zat monster.

Qin: Who was Benito Mussolini?

Me: He was the dictator of Italy back in World War II. He was one of the people that helped plunge the world into World War II. He may have been a leader, but he wasn't a smart one like Danzo was.

Sasuke: (Chuckles) That's true.

Troy: Yep.

Orion: That is a good point though. I also heard J.D. that you were also the leader of the famous Knights of The New Fire.

Me: That's right Orion. That was from an alternate world of shinobi set 150,000 years into the future after a massive asteroid slammed into the planet and destroyed everything.

I revealed everything.

(Note: Rise of The Angel Shinobi is still in progress so no spoilers now.)

Qin: Wow! That was intense!

Me: It was.

It was an epic adventure.

* * *

At a repair shop, a tall boy with blonde hair, a purple sports jersey and white shorts was causing technological parts to float and build together and he was working hard on something. It was Cooper Daniels, one of the Plumber's kids and one of Ben's close friends and powerful helpers. He has a powerful psychic power called Technokinisis and he's a genius when it comes to working with all things technological.

Air Raid, Manny Armstrong, Alan Albright and Helen Wheels went up to him.

Air Raid: Are you Cooper Daniels?

Cooper: I sure am.

Helen: (hugs him) Cooper!

Cooper: Hey, guys. Did you miss me?

Alan Albright: We sure did Coop.

Manny: We were wondering where you were.

They got to talking.

* * *

Back at the estate we were talking.

Troy Burrows: It's great to see you all again Tommy.

Tommy Oliver: Same to you Troy.

Gia: We can't thank you enough for helping us.

Aisha: It was so awesome helping you out Gia.

Me: Emma, it was so cool how you and Gia took down that Warstar monster that ruined your friendship. That one was a freak!

Emma: Yes he was. And he paid for it.

Me: You got that right. But now you all have 20 years of Power Rangers abilities at your disposal.

Gia: We sure do.

The door opened and in came Cooper.

Ben: Cooper!

Cooper: Hey Ben!

Ben: It's good to see you again!

Cooper: Same to you. I was thinking about you all to make sure you were okay.

Gwen T.: We are now members of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: So you are Cooper Daniels. It's a pleasure to meet you.

We shook hands.

Cooper: You too J.D. Heard so much about you. And wow! The Megaforce Power Rangers, it's such an honor.

Noah: Thanks Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Cooper: I believe you know this guy.

In came Robo-Knight!

Me: Wow! Robo-Knight!

Troy Burrows: Robo-Knight!

Gia: Thank goodness you're back!

Robo-Knight: Cooper has upgraded my systems to ensure that no evil force corrupts me again.

Buzzsaw: Good idea. Don't want you going evil again.

Me: No kidding. Cooper, we were told from Ben that you have incredible Technokinetic powers.

Cooper: I sure do.

Cooper stood and demonstrated. His eyes turned blue and computerized and a bunch of scrap parts came and floated toward him and they were put together into an awesome phaser blaster.

Me: Wow! That is so awesome!

Lisa: That is an amazing ability if I must say so myself.

Me: How did this happen to you Cooper?

Cooper: (Sighs) I was given my powers because of what happened to me. Before the fights with the Negative 10, I was in a car accident.

FLASHBACK

Cooper and his parents were in a nasty car crash and it was bad!

Cooper: (Narrating) The crashed caused me to crash into the windshield. Emergency personnel took us to the hospital. My parents ended up fine. But I wasn't. I was declared braindead. But because of that, I was given a second chance at living thanks to a radical new experimental procedure.

In the operating room, Cooper had his old brain removed and his brain was replaced with a special Positronic Brain - an advanced robotic artificial brain that is far more powerful than a human brain. They put the Positronic Brain into his head and used a laser to put his head back on.

Cooper: The experimental procedure was a success. I was back after a near death car-accident. But I discovered that it had an unexpected and amazing side effect. It gave me an incredible power that can allow me to build high tech advanced machinery more advanced than anything we have now with the power of my mind.

Cooper was practicing with his powers in the recovery room and he was building all kinds of machines. Some of the machines were never even thought possible.

Cooper: I promised to use my powers only when absolutely necessary.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Wow! That is amazing!

Nico: A positronic brain like in an android inside a human? How is that possible?

Lisa: I was thinking exactly the same thing.

Me: Let me see here.

I turned on my computer eyes and I saw that Cooper's Brain was now a powerful artificial positronic brain like what we saw in Science Fiction movies. This was completely unheard of and it was a major league scientific breakthrough that will make braindead people being organ donors obsolete.

Me: Wow! This technology they used on you is amazing.

Laney: That is amazing. I never even heard of this kind of technology.

Lisa: Neither have I. This is a completely whole new medical science breakthrough.

Me: It sure is.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh.

We went to the computer and we saw that the Ghostbusters were in trouble. They were facing the Pumpkinhead Ghost of Halloween, Samhain! He was terrorizing the city of Dublin, Ireland.

* * *

Samhain first appears in the episode "When Halloween was Forever". In this episode, he had been imprisoned in an ancient clock for centuries. Once the clock is brought to New York from Ireland, Samhain is soon released from his captivity by his two goblin minions on Halloween night. Once set free, he gathers all the ghosts he can and sends his minions all over New York. He also uses his powers to halt the night as he plans to make Halloween an eternal night that will last forever all over the world. The Ghostbusters however run all over town capturing his minions, to which Samhain confronts them out of rage. However, the Ghostbusters use his weakness against light to stun him and he is captured (along with his minions) just before the world falls under his evil reign forever. He is soon placed within the ecto-containment unit where it is assumed that he would stay.

For quite some time, Samhain remained in his prison. Where he seemed to get along with his fellow inmates (even playing a few card games with them as shown in "Partners in Slime"). Yet despite getting along with his fellow inmates, he never enjoyed being imprisoned. Samhain returns with an army of ghostly minions.

Samhain does return to face the Ghostbusters once again in "Halloween II 1/2" thanks to his two goblins releasing him again. This time Samhain's primary goal is to take revenge on the Ghostbusters for his long imprisonment. He summons more ghosts and quickly takes over the Ghostbusters headquarters, transforming it into his new fortress. The Ghostbusters managed to get everyone else and escape just before the headquarters completely transformed. The Ghostbusters attempt to use his weakness to light again, but Samhain puts up a protective barrier around the fortress that only other ghosts can pass through. Samhain then leads his minions around the town to search for the Ghostbusters, allowing the Jr. Ghostbusters to sneak in, yet Samhain returns and takes them hostage. The real Ghostbusters use a camera hooked up to Slimer and see that Samhain's fortress is held together by a timestone that is in the exact same place that the Containment Unit was in. The Ghostbusters attack Samhain in his fortress and blast the stone from outside the fortress while Slimer attempts to save the kids. After the Jr. Ghostbusters are gotten out, the timestone is destroyed, causing the the entire fortress to crumble and unveil the Containment Unit (which was left open after Samhain' escaped). With the Containment Unit still active, Samhain and his minions are sucked back into their prison.

New Comics

Samhain also appears in the Now Comics Ghostbuster series. His first appearance is in issue seventeen, where he has been constantly chanting for many days. His chanting allows him to finally escape the containment unit and he takes Slimer, Janine, and Louis hostage. As his minions storm through New York, the ghostbusters team up with an ancient wizard and are successfully able to recapture him. Samhain then attempts to escape through more chanting, only to be stopped by a loud fog horn.

Samhain (and his previous crime) briefly appears in a flashback in issue eighteen, where Winston is remembering all the pain he's gone through as a ghostbuster.

Samhain returns once more in the second issue of the annual comic. In the annual issue, Samhain seemingly meets his ultimate demise when the Ghostbusters turn his plan to absorb more and more power against, causing him to explode into pieces. It is debated as to whether or not this is canon to Extreme Ghostbusters in which Samhain made a cameo in the opening theme. It is possible that after he was destroyed, he was somehow revived and the Ghostbusters were able to trap him again.

* * *

Me: That's the ghost of Halloween, Samhain!

Nico: I remember him! He was ugly.

Lucy Loud: Wicked. He sounds like the kind of ghost that would cause anyone to be scared.

Laney: No kidding.

Lana: This is gonna be awesome! Halloween is right around the corner and we need to bring back its honor!

Troy Burrows: So how are we gonna kill a ghost?

Me: We can't kill the ghosts that the Ghostbusters face. We contain them.

Lincoln: It's like in our favorite show A.R.G.G.H. and it's awesome!

Clyde: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Lets go catch a ghost! Ready to join us Megaforce Rangers?

Troy Burrows: You know it.

Orion: I'm in.

Gia: Lets do it!

They pulled out their morphers and put a card in them.

Megaforce Rangers: GO, GO, MEGAFORCE!

The Megaforce Rangers transformed into their Megaforce Ranger Forms and they went into their Super Megaforce Ranger forms!

Me: Wicked awesome guys!

Lincoln: Just like on TV.

Noah: It's gonna be so cool working with you guys.

Me: Lets go kick some ghost butt! Lets head for Ireland!

We were off to Ireland! We were on the Red Megaforce Legendary Zord called the Legendary Skyship! It was a pirate ship zord and it was so awesome!

Me: Wow! The Skyship is so cool! We may have a new floating ship for Earth.

Nico: We sure do. This is awesome!

Lucy was flying in her Vampire Bat Zord, Taylor was flying in her Golden Eagle Zord, Lori was flying in the Teal Condor Zord and I was flying in the Purple Osprey Zord.

Nico: And check out the new Wild Zords we have.

Nico was flying in his newest Wild Zord: The Green Flying Squirrel Zord. It looked like a giant green flying squirrel machine.

Me: Awesome! The Flying Squirrel Zord.

Nico: Yep. Just got it as we were leaving.

Nico showed us the Green Flying Squirrel Zord Animal Crystal.

Noah: That is so cool that you guys have your own Wild Zords.

Me: Yep. It's really awesome!

Tori Hanson: And I too have a Wild Zord. The Dolphin.

Tori showed them the Dolphin Zord Crystal.

Gia: That is so cool Tori! You have to be the first ever Ninja Storm Ranger to have a Wild Zord.

Tori Hanson: I sure am.

Me: The Wild Force Rangers were the Ninja Storm Rangers predecessor series. Also Troy, we saw that you have a Red Lion Zord as well.

Troy Burrows: We sure do.

Me: But that Red Lion is much different than the one Cole knows.

Trudy: (On the radio) Hey guys!

Stacy: Hey sis!

Trudy: Sorry I'm late. I was stopping a bunch of robbers in North Carolina.

Me: Way to go Trudy.

Trudy then arrived and she was in a red Flying Fish Zord.

Me: Whoa! A Flying Fish Zord!

Trudy: Yep. It's my first ever Wild Zord: The Red Flying Fish.

Nico: That is awesome Trudy!

Me: Awesome job Trudy!

Stacy: I'll say!

Trudy: Thanks guys.

Jayden: Wow! It's like we have a huge squadron ready for battle.

Me: It sure does.

Kevin (Samurai): But this is amazing that we're going into battle like this.

Nico: We have to be ready for anything.

Laney: Captain Troy! Ireland dead ahead!

Troy Burrows: Captain Troy. I like that. I see it Laney.

Me: Here we go guys. Lets kick some ghost butt!

Megaforce Team: Legendary Ranger Mode: Samurai!

The Megaforce Rangers turned into the Samurai Rangers! Troy was the Red Samurai Ranger, Noah was the Blue Samurai Ranger, Gia was the Yellow Samurai Ranger, Jake was the Green Samurai Ranger, Emma was the Pink Samurai Ranger and Orion was the Gold Samurai Ranger! They showed off their moves with their spin katanas and the barracuda swords.

Me: Wow! That is so awesome!

Emily: You guys know our moves really well.

Nico: They have 20 years of Rangers at their disposal and they have the powers of both the America Power Rangers and the Japan Power Rangers.

Lori: That literally surprises me.

Jayden: It's awesome that you guys have our powers.

Troy Burrows: Thanks Jayden. It's amazing.

Me: Lets go!

We went down to Ireland!

* * *

A ferocious battle was going on.

Samhain: **You foolish humans will never win against me!**

Ray Stanz: (to Samhain) You're gonna be spending Halloween in a Containment Trap!

Me: (Offscreen) And he will be in there for all eternity!

We swooped in!

Jake Holling: (flying in the air) Trick or treat. Now smell my feet! (kicks Samhain, knocking him to the ground)

We landed.

Me: We saw you guys in trouble, so we decided to drop in.

Peter V: Thanks for coming J.D.

Me: Anytime Peter. Lets kick this pumpkinhead fuckwad's face into oblivion!

Everyone: YEAH!

Ben: Time to fight Ghost with Ghost!

Ben turned into Ghostfreak!

Ben: **GHOSTFREAK!**

Samhain: **You really think turning into a ghost is going to help you?**

Ghostfreak: **Technically, I'm an alien right now.**

Shanan: He's what's called an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos!

Lincoln: I'm going ghost!

Lincoln turned into Lincoln Phantom!

We went at Samhain and I punched him in the face and fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning at him and electrocuted him! Lincoln fired a powerful blast of Ecto-Energy at Samhain and burned him.

Clyde fired an Atomic Ray at Samhain and burned him.

Ray Stanz: Nice shot Clyde!

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning at Samhain and froze him.

Sam Manson fired a powerful barrage of plant vines at him and threw him into the ground!

Bella: Lets show this monster what ghost power can do!

Bella activated her Ultimate Bella form and activated Ghostfreak's powers.

Bella: GHOSTFREAK!

It was the power of Ghostfreak without his skin that protects him from the sun.

Bella fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy and it slammed into Samhain and exploded.

Chione: Let me help out too.

She spread her wings and went intangible and she flew threw Samhain and froze him.

The Megaforce Rangers as the Samurai Rangers slashed Samhaim with the powers of the Samurai Rangers! They slashed them with their spin swords blades covered in fire, water, air, lightning and leaves and light and they were ripping him apart.

Me: Wow! Just like on TV!

Jayden: They mastered our powers as the Samurai Power Rangers really well.

Me: They sure have. Lets show him some teamwork!

Chione: Right! Ready Bella?

Bella: Lets smash this pumpkin! ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!

Bella activated Ultimate Big Chill's power and both Bella and Chione fired a powerful blast of ice fire!

Chione and Bella: ABSOLUTE ZERO ICE FIRESTORM!

The blasts of ice fire combined and they hit Samhain and froze him with flames at -459.67˚ Fahrenheit. Turning him into a block of ice.

William: Lets get him! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into William's blaster and it had 8 more cannons pop out and they each can fire the elemental forces of nature.

G1 Buzzsaw: Lets get him William! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his razor sharp serrated beak 100-fold.

William and G1 Buzzsaw: ELEMENTAL SLASHSTORM STRIKE!

William fired his blaster and it fired all 9 Elemental Forces of Nature and Buzzsaw slashed Samhain and the blasts hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Cody (Digimon): Time for some action Armadillomon!

T.K.: You too Patamon!

Their Digivices activated.

Armadillomon: ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He turned into Ankylomon!

Ankylomon: (Echoing) ANKYLOMON!

Patamon: PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He turned into Angemon!

Angemon: (Echoing) ANGEMON!

Their Digivices changed and they fired beams of Yellow and Green energy and a ring of energy formed.

Ankylomon: ANKYLOMON!

Angemon: ANGEMON!

Ankylomon & Angemon: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...

They fused and turned into Shakkoumon!

Shakkoumon: (Ankylomon and Angemon In Unison) **SHAKKOUMON!**

We saw Shakkoumon.

Me: Wow! So that's Shakkoumon.

Laney: He's so cool!

Me: And he reminds me of the Dogū statue from Jōmon Period Japan.

Lincoln: What's the Jōmon Period?

Me: It was the earliest era of Japan. It was around 15,000 years ago.

Qin: Wow! So Japan has been around much longer than China.

Me: It sure has.

Shakkoumon: **Time to show this punk a lesson he'll never forget! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!**

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Shakkoumon's right arm and it enhanced his powers 100-fold.

Air Raid: Lets get him! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his torque rifle 100-fold.

Shakkoumon: (Echoing) **KACHINA BOMBS!**

Shakkoumon fired clay exploding bombs at Samhain!

Air Raid and Shakkoumon: SUPERHURRICANE MINECLOUD BURST!

Air Raid fired his torque blaster and the blast and Kachina Bombs hit Samhain and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Yolei: Ready Hawkmon!?

Yolei's Hawkmon: With you all the way Yolei!

Hawkmon Digivolved.

Yolei's Hawkmon: HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Hawkmon became Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: (Echoing) AQUILAMON!

Kari: Time for some DNA power!

Kari and Yolei's Digivices changed and fired a beam of pink and red energy and they formed a powerful ring.

Aquilamon: AQUILAMON!

Gatomon: GATOMON!

Aquilamon & Gatomon: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...

They fused and turned into Silphymon!

Silphymon: (Aquilamon & Gatomon in Unison) **SILPHYMON!**

Me: Awesome! DNA Digivolving is awesome!

Silphymon: **It sure is. We are twice as powerful when working together.**

Me: No kidding. Now to spice things up! I summon Five-Headed Dragon!

I held up the card of Five-Headed Dragon and it came out.

Me: Lets get him!

I fired a massive blast of lightning.

Five-Headed Dragon fired blasts of fire, water, earth, wind and darkness.

Silphymon had a powerful blast of pink and red fire ready.

Silphymon: **STATIC FORCE!**

J.D., Silphymon, Five-Headed Dragon: ELEMENTAL FIRESTORM TYPHOON!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful Elemental Energy Blast and it hit Samhain and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Nico: That was so cool!

Davis: Lets get him Veemon!

Izzy: You too Wormmon!

Wormmon: Right Izzy!

Their Digivices activated and Veemon and Wormmon digivolved.

Veemon: VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He turned into ExVeemon!

ExVeemon: (Echoing) EXVEEMON!

Wormmon: WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

He turned into Stingmon!

Stingmon: (ECHOING) STINGMON!

Then the Digivices changed and fired beams of Blue and Green energy and formed a ring.

ExVeemon: EXVEEMON!

Stingmon: STINGMON!

ExVeemon & Stingmon: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...

They turned into Paildramon!

Paildramon: (ExVeemon & Stingmon In Unison) **PAILDRAMON!**

Paildramon then digivolved! A dragon swooped in out of nowhere.

Paildramon: **PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO...**

The dragon spun around him and turned into into the massive dragon digimon IMPERIALDRAMON!

Imperialdramon: (Echoing) **IMPERIALDRAMON!**

Then Imperialdramon changed!

Imperialdramon: **IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO...**

Imperialdramon turned into a powerful humanoid warrior and his back cannon turned into a powerful arm cannon.

Imperialdramon: (Echoing) **IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!**

Nico: Wicked epic! Just like old times right Izzy?

Izzy: You know it Nico.

Tentomon: I wish I can help out Izzy.

Izzy: You still can Tentomon. Lets get him!

Izzy's digivice activated and Tentomon Warp Digivolved!

Tentomon: TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

He went past Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon and turned into his Mega Form: HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

HerculesKabuterimon: (Echoing) HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

Me: Wow! So that's HerculesKabuterimon!

Jeri: He's huge!

Me: Izzy, from what I remember you never achieved this level yet.

Izzy: We actually did while working for you. Thanks to you helping us a lot we now have the ability to reach Mega Level. Prodigious!

Me: Awesome! I guess our powers work in mysterious ways.

Nico: They sure do. Lets get him! (Echoing) RIVER OF POWER!

Nico fired MetalSeadramon's River of Power attack and it was a blue stream of energy.

HerculesKabuterimon: Right with you Nico! (Echoing) MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!

HerculesKabuterimon fired a massive blast of lightning.

Imperialdramon: (Echoing) **POSITRON LASER!**

Imperialdramon fired a powerful blast of atomic energy from his arm cannon.

Qin fired a massive blast of fire.

Nico, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, HerculesKabuterimon and Qin: COSMIC DEATHRAY FIREBURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful blast of cosmic energy and it slammed into Samhain and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: Whoa! That was powerful! Lets take him down for good!

Cooper: I've always wanted to try this. TECHNOKINETIC HATCHET SLASH!

Cooper used his powers and formed an energy hatchet and he slashed Samhain all over.

Lucy Loud: You don't know what the true power of a vampire can do. NIZOGAMOURNE DAMNED FIRESLASH!

Her sword blade was covered in black fire and she slashed Samhain all over the place.

Ghostfreak: **This is for terrorizing everyone and making fun of Halloween! ECTONURITE DEATHRAY BLAST!**

Ghostfreak fired a massive blast of blue and black energy from his hands and it hit Samhain and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Samhain was knocked down!

Peter V.: Now to trap you for good!

They readied the trap. Clyde threw it and it was sucking in Samhain!

Samhain: **You think you've won? This is only the beginning. Soon, the Ten Terrors will rise again!**

Cooper: And when they do, we'll be ready!

Me: And they will die with you!

Samhain was trapped in the trap!

Clyde: Consider yourself Trapped!

Me: Well done Clyde!

Syd: Clydy-bear you did it! (Kisses him)

Clyde then toots like a steamhorn and he has hearts in his eyes and faints.

We laughed.

Lori: (Laughs) At least it's literally not with me.

Me: But that is adorable.

Ray: You guys are incredible!

Me: Thanks Ray. I'm glad we arrived in time.

Nico: Samhain you have failed this world and the afterlife!

Me: He sure has.

Qin: Yep.

Lincoln: That's one ghost that won't be welcome here.

Peter V.: You said it. (To me) Thanks for helping us J.D.

Me: Anytime Peter.

We shook hands.

Ghostfreak: (To the viewers) The ghosts of Danny Phantom may have been a good fight. But the ghosts that the Ghostbusters face on a daily basis will be even tougher.

Lucy Loud: You said it Ghostfreak.

We went back home.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction complete and another Ghostbusters Ghost defeated and contained.

Samhain was an absolute disgrace to the entire spirit of Halloween! But he was a cool one. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	870. Cooked

Note: The Flashback in this chapter takes place after the events of A Fridge Too Far

* * *

At a local condiment factory in the middle of the city, Gotham Royal York Elementary School was on an awesome tour of the factory and everyone was seeing how they make the sauces and what goes into which sauce.

Tour Guide: Here we have a giant tank of Honey Mustard and it's one of the most popular condiments.

Lincoln: I like mustard on hot dogs.

Laney: Same here.

They went to another tank and right next to it was a bunch of giant jars full of Barbecue Sauce. Cornelia was with them and she saw a ladder and her curiosity was peaking and she climbed it. But then the ladder broke in half and suddenly the ladder broke and it started to tip.

Cornelia: Uh oh.

She fell back and fell butt first into one of the giant jars of BBQ Sauce!

SPLORSH!

She gurgled in it and bubbles were popping.

Maria: Oh my god! Cornelia!

Lincoln: What happened to her!?

Laney: That ladder broke and she fell into these jars of Barbecue Sauce jars.

Lana: (Disappointed) Lucky!

Lola: Is she all right!?

Cornelia surfaced and gasped for air! She looked at herself and she was completely covered head to toe in barbecue sauce!

Cornelia: MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! Stupid Ladder!

Megan and Maria got her out and she was dripping Barbecue Sauce all over.

Megan: We'll get you out of there.

They grabbed her and helped her out.

Lincoln: Boy what a mess!

Laney: I hope that wasn't the barbecue sauce we were gonna use.

Laney took her finger and wiped the sauce and licked it off.

Laney: Mmm! Hickory Flavor.

Megan: Let me wash some of this sauce off you.

Cornelia: (smiles) Thanks, Megan. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you.

Maria: I'll help too.

Megan and Maria fired powerful blasts of water at Cornelia and washed the Barbecue Sauce all off. But she had to get some new clothes.

* * *

At the Jupiter Prison everyone was back to give the most hated Babysitter in the world - Icky Vicky, another awesome rant session about how evil and disgusting she is.

Manboy: It's good to see you in a better mood then last time, Nico.

Nico: Thanks. And don't worry. I'm not thinking suicidal thoughts right now.

Manboy: That's good.

Prisoner 1: Don't let anything villains say get to you about how terrible you guys are. You guys are what the entire universe needs for everyone out there.

Nico: Thanks guys.

Flame Man was selling snacks.

Flame Man: Hot Dogs, Burgers, French Fries! Get your snacks and fixings here!

Lori: Lets start. I'll go first.

Nico: Lets get ready to (Fire Hair Flares Up) (ECHOING) RUMBLE!

Everyone in the prison cheered.

Lori walked up to Icky Vicky and she cleared her throat. Vicky had her ears replaced because of Kira Ford.

Lori: YOU LITERALLY FUCKING DISGUST ME VICKY! (PUNCHES VICKY IN THE FACE!) IF YOU EVER GET OUT OF HERE, WHICH YOU PROBABLY WON'T, AND YOU COME NEAR ANY KIDS AROUND MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS AGE I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND I WILL TURN THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING BODY INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!

Everyone cheered for her!

Prisoner 1: Yeah! You tell her Lori!

Prisoner 2: Good show!

Manboy: Well said!

Leni went next.

Leni looked at Vicky.

Leni: Uhh.. What am I supposed to say to her?

Nico: Leni may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is a genius when it comes to fashions, she knows all.

Manboy: That's all right.

Leni: Oh yeah! YOU TOTES ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! THOSE CLOTHES YOU HAVE ON ARE TOTES TACKY!

Everyone cheered for her!

Nico: Her clothes are disgusting.

Luna: You said it Dude!

Luna went next.

Luna: YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO CHILDREN EVERYWHERE YOU MONSTER! YOU MAKE FREAKS EVERYWHERE LOOK BAD!

Everyone cheered wildly!

Eddy was next.

Eddy: Time for some bad rant power. (TAKES A DEEP BREATH) (SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS) YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU FUCKING BABYSITTER MONSTROSITY! I WOULD RATHER KICK BENNY'S FUCKED UP LIPS THAN HAVE YOU AS A WORTHLESS BABYSITTER WITH A STUPID UGLY FASHION SENSE!

Everyone cheered for him!

Manboy: Way to go Eddy!

Nico: Yeah!

* * *

At the estate I was at the training grounds testing out the power of an awesome new tool I found in Colorado on a mission. I found one of the Energems from Power Rangers Dino Charge, one of the most powerful substances in the entire universe and my Energem was a red, orange and yellow glowing crystal and I fired powerful fire blasts from my new blaster morpher and fired a powerful blast of energy at some dummies that looked like the enemies of the Dino Charge Power Rangers and it was so awesome! I also had the power of the Argentinosaurus, the Largest Dinosaur ever discovered and I had the largest of the Dino Charge Zords: The Argentino Zord!

Me: Time to see what the Argentino Zord can do!

I made a training dummy that looked like one of the Dino Charge Rangers enemies and summoned the Argentino Zord. It was an awesome giant orange Argentinosaurus Zord and it was the biggest one of them all! It was awesome!

Me: Wow! Lets see what it can to!

I went into the Argentino Zord cockpit and it was cool! I commanded the Zord and it smashed the monster into pulp and it exploded!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Awesome!

I was ready for anything with the power of the Dino Charge.

* * *

We were over at Lynn's Table and we were having really good food.

Stewie: Orion, me and Lisa are going to upgrade your armor so it also uses powers of the 6th Rangers from Alien, Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, and Jungle Fury.

Orion: Thanks Stewie.

May: Manaphy, how are you and Horsea's love lives?

Manaphy: Awesome! We love each other!

We were having awesome food.

Nico: Awesome food here.

Me: It's always good food.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks J.D.

Elena Validus: I'm just glad your restaurant is still doing good. And I should know since I visited it before.

Lynn Sr.: That's true Elena.

InuYasha: The food here is really good. It's different than what we know back in the Feudal Era.

James M.: I'll say. but it sure is delicious.

Seia: Mr. Lynn is a fantastic cook and he can make any kind of food from around the world.

Sylvia: He sure can. Everything you all learned from your worldwide adventure has really come in handy for him.

Nick F.: And it was really clever using the Shadow Clones to keep the place going while you all were away.

Nico: It sure was. How did this restaurant come in?

Me: It was shortly after Mr. Lynn got his investment.

FLASHBACK

[The flashback begins with me, Lincoln and Laney applying some paint to a building.]

Lincoln: [To the viewers, excited] Today's the big day. The grand opening of my dad's restaurant, Lynn's Table. That's right, his dream of opening his own place is finally coming true. But let me tell ya, it hasn't been easy getting here.

Me: (To the viewers) We had to start from the ground up.

[Lincoln looks up as it pans up to the restaurant's sign. Fade transition flashback to a different sign that reads "Something Fishy Restaurant".]

Lincoln: First, Dad had to find a place.

[We all were looking at the restaurant that their dad picked out. The outside of the building appears to be grody-looking and worn down, and the fish head on top of the building rotates slowly for a second, and then short circuits. Everyone, expect for Lynn Sr. and Lana, looks aghast at the worn down restaurant.]

Lynn Sr.: So, what do you guys think?

Lily: It's an old place and a dump.

Lola: [Pinching her nose in disgust.] I think, it stinks!

Lana: That's the best part! [Inhales the scent] Cod, with a hint of lobster paste.

Me: It is a perfect place to build Mr. Lynn's restaurant.

Laney: Come on, guys be supportive. All this place needs is a little elbow grease.

[Just then, a butterfly flies past them and it lands on the giant fish head, which shakes the second it does, resulting in falling off, completely avoiding the Louds, who scream at the incoming impact. The fish head then bounces off offscreen.]

Laney: Okay, maybe a lot of elbow grease...

Naruto: No kidding.

Fu: But we can help build it into the perfect restaurant.

Lynn Sr.: Look, it's going upstream to spawn. [laughs]

[The fish head crashes into Vanzilla.]

Lynn: Yeah, on your car.

Lynn Sr.: [notices] AAHH! [runs up to the destroyed van] Ah-oh-oh no, not Vanzilla.

Lana: I'll get the tools.

[Flashback #2]

Lincoln: Once Dad bought the old fish shack, we all pitched in to fix it up. [A truck backs up to the old restaurant.]

Lincoln (Flashback) Coming through. [The family set to work on the new restaurant.]

We got to work on the restaurant and helped build the restaurant into the most awesome restaraunt

Lincoln: Lynn handled the demolition.

[Lynn tears up a part of a wall with a baseball bat.]

Lynn: You want me to knock down that wall too, Dad? [Runs to said wall]

Lynn Sr.: No no, no no, no no no no no, that one's load-bearing! [Starts after Lynn Jr.]

Lincoln: J.D. handled the furniture for the restaurant.

I was building the furniture with my stills in woodworking skills.

Me: How are we doing?

Fu: So far so good.

Lincoln: Laney handled painting the walls. [Laney was seen painting a fisherman shore on the walls and Lynn Sr. saw the artwork]

Lynn Sr.: Wow, Laney I'm really loving the design.

Laney: Thanks dad, I thought you're resturant could use some class. [Lynn Sr then see a rather unsettling painting of "Creation of Adam" with him as Adam]

Lynn Sr.: Uh... I'm not so sure about this one Laney. This is supposed to be a family resturant.

Laney: [sighs] Everybody's a critic. [Picks up a paint roller and paints over the naked painting]

Lincoln: And Lana fixed up the bathrooms.

Lana: I hooked you up big time, Dad. That bathroom is so nice, I wouldn't be surprised if people stopped by just to use it.

Lynn Sr.: Well, I hope they'll at least buy an appetizer.

Sakura: I think they will Mr. Lynn.

[Suddenly a toilet in the other bathroom flushes, Hops comes out.]

Lana: Hops was testing out the heated toilet seats.

[Hops gestures that the heated seats are working perfectly.]

Lincoln: And Lisa helped Dad get ready for his health inspection, though I think she was little tougher on Dad than the actual inspector.

Lisa: [Measuring the distance between the dumpster and the back door.] Tsk tsk tsk, your dumpster should be a minimum of fifteen feet from your exit, you're three inches short, that's an infraction. [Lynn Sr. throws his chef hat to the ground.] Hm, no hairnet, that's another infraction.

Hinata: Lisa, please don't be too rough on him. It's his big restaurant.

[Resumé transition]

Lincoln: Next, it was time for Dad to hire a few employees.

Lynn Sr.: So, why do you want to work here?

Mrs. Bernardo: I was just cast as Waitress #3 in the Royal Woods One Act Festival, so I need to prepare for the role. [stands up and begins singing.] Would you like a table or would you like a booth. [stops singing and Lynn Sr. is weirded out.] Oh, did I mention it was a musical?

[Rita and the kids give a thumbs down. Another resumé transition.]

Lynn Sr.: So, why do you want to work here?

A. Kidd: Yeah, my parents are forcing me to get a job since I left our car's sunroof open in the rain and ruined it, but I'm like, really responsible.

[Rita and the kids shake their heads for no, but Leni gives two thumbs up, and everyone looks at Leni.]

Leni: What, I find him relatable.

[Lori and Luna give deadpan expressions.]

Lynn Sr.: Why do you want to work here?

Mr. Grouse: I don't want to work here, Loud, I came to tell you your dog went on my lawn. Feel free to pick it up!

Me: Mr. Grouse calm down. You don't have to be so mean to him.

Mr. Grouse: Sorry J.D. I can't help it.

[Mr. Grouse walks off.]

Lincoln: But eventually, Dad found the perfect people for the job, his best friend and bandmate Kotaro, Vince, our friend and J.D.'s partner and awesome friend, and Grant, the Burpin' Burger's two time employee of the month.

[Rita and the kids give thumbs up. Lynn Sr. hires Kotaro and Grant and they fist bump.]

Lynn Sr.: Pound it guys, now blow it up. [They do so]

[Dishes transition]

Lincoln: The best part of helping Dad get ready was tasting the sample menu.

Lynn Sr.: Now everyone take a comment card and rate the dishes based on presentation, texture, flavor- [Hears gnawing, and sees that everyone has already devoured the sample menu.] Slow down, I need detailed feedback.

Laney: Delicious...

Me: (BELCH) Excuse me. Really tasty Mr. Lynn.

I put my results on and they were good.

Lynn: [Belches up scraps of paper, and groans.] I just ate my comment card.

[End of flashback]

Lincoln: All that's left now, are a few last minute touches.

[Lincoln puts the paintbrush into the can, and slides down the ladder.]

Laney: Nice job, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks, you were good too Lan- [Before he coud finish, Leni unknowingly hits Lincoln with the door]

Leni: [Looking for Lincoln] Lincoln! Dad's gathering everyone! [Doesn't see Lincoln] Oh, I guess he's not out here.

[Leni casually walks back inside, and Lincoln, having been hit by the door, falls to the ground in pain.]

Lynn Sr.: [As Lincoln walks in] Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thanks for helping get this place ready. [Takes a breath, and pulls back the curtain behind him.] Ta-da! [Everyone admires the renovated place.] Now there's just one thing left to do, and it's kind of a biggie; publicity. [Gestures to a wagon full of flyers, and starts handing them to his kids.] Now, I had a truck load of flyers made for you kids to distribute all around town, nothing fancy just advertising "great food at a great price", I was thinking that could be our motto.

Laney: Uh, dad. I don't think all these flyers are a good way to advertise your resturant.

Lori: Yeah, and also there is a typo.

Lynn Sr.: What? [Looks at the card] 'Come on down to Lynn's table for our gah... gland opening? Ah no.

Lisa: It sounds like you're offering treatment for lymphadenitis.

Lynn Sr.: What am I gonna do? There's not enough time to reprint these. Oh, ah, this is bad, this is a - no one's gonna show up and we'll be totally sunk. [Sighs, and Rita comforts him.]

Lincoln: Hey Dad, I've got an idea; why don't you let us take care of the promoting? I'm sure we can come up with something.

Lola: Yeah! We can help Daddy.

Luan: Of course, I'd be gland to do it. [Laughs]

Lynn Sr. Ah, kids, thank you; you don't know what this means to me, and I just know you'll think of something brilliant, [The kids are pleased] when you put your heads together, you always do.

Lisa: Whelp, I'll go ahead and recycle these.

Lynn Sr.: Ah, sweetie, we don't have a recycling bin yet.

Lisa: Oh, I see, [writes on her clipboard] that is another infraction.

Me: No sweat Mr. Lynn. I can fix all this.

I snapped my fingers and put the correct letters onto the flyers and fixed everything that Lisa said.

[Lynn Sr. facepalms]

[Back at the estate, we all are having a meeting.]

Lori: [Banging her shoe as a gavel.] Okay, so let's all pitch our ideas on how to promote Dad's restaurant, then we can vote for our favorite. Who want's to go first? [Lincoln volunteers] Why am I not surprised?

Lincoln: [Taking the spot] Picture this; airing on every TV in Royal Woods, a commercial for Dad's restaurant. [Pulls down a projector screen showing his plan.] The angle, 'Let a man used to cooking for thirteen handle your huge party, big groups encouraged, buses welcome', a-thank you, a-thank you.

Me: Good choice Lincoln. Commercial advertising is a good way to promote Mr. Lynn's restaurant.

Cyborg: Here's an idea for a promotion. Don't use tofu as food!

Beast Boy: Cyborg, you're making fun of me, aren't you?

Me: Okay you guys. That's enough.

[Next is Lisa]

Lisa: According to my research, and personal experience; there's nothing people love more than... Bottomless baskets of fries! I propose we offer them with every entrée.

Me: That's a great idea Lisa. A lot of restaurants we know have that and it's perfect.

Vince: It sure is.

[Lori's turn]

Lori: I say, we install a photo booth, [holds up a reel of herself and Bobby.] it would pull in literally every teen in Royal Woods.

Me: Another great idea.

Aylene: That's an awesome idea.

Fu: Yeah.

[Laney's Turn]

Laney: I say we put up some art sculptures all around the resturant to make it look fancy. [Holds up a picture of one of her weird sculptures] Like this one, I call it: "Life in an elevator". [The siblings gave her questionable looks]

Me: That's another great idea Laney.

Sasuke: I've always been an art lover myself.

Sai: Same here. I agree with Laney's idea.

[Luan's turn]

Luan: [Holding a cake] So as you see, mine is the batter idea. [Smashes the cake in her face.]

Me: Very funny Luan.

[Montage of the other siblings' ideas.]

Lola: Ta-da! It's perfect.

Luna: [Wailing her guitar] Ta-daaaa! Yeah!

Lucy: Ta-da.

Leni: And there it is, bingo.

Lynn: It's a home run.

Lana: And there you have it. [High fives Hops]

[Finally, Lily shows her art and video games.]

Lori: Thank you, Lily, having arcade games at dad's restaurant is literally a very creative idea.

Nicole: It's perfect. A lot of people find it perfect for a restaurant.

Lori: Now that all of us have presented, let's put it to a vote.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER...

Lori: [Pulls out the last vote, the siblings are in suspense.] ...and one booger smeared vote for Lana's plan. [Tallies it on the chalkboard, which shows that everyone got one vote, all siblings except Lori groan.]

Lincoln: It's officially an eleven way tie. Did everyone just vote for themselves? [Everyone nods]

Me: We couldn't decide. It was all very good.

Lincoln: [to the viewers] Well, my sisters and friends may be fine with dropping the ball, but I'm not. Dad's counting on us. [shuts the door like his sisters did.] So I'm just gonna go ahead and make my commercial without their help. And when busloads of customers show up to Dad's restaurant, he'll have me to thank.

Volcana: A marionette plan? This isn't gonna end well.

Eddy: Why don't you leave the promoting to me? That way, your dad will have customers at his restaurant in no time!

Luan: I can help you Eddy.

Later at the restaurant we got everything ready.

Lynn Sr.: Okay team, T-minus five minutes until the grand opening. By the way, I ordered too much ginger, so really push the Lynn-ger chicken.

Me: Good name Mr. Lynn.

[Just then, Lincoln and Clyde walk in with a portable TV. And Laney follows them in with her scupture under her tarp]

Lincoln: Dad, we've got the greatest surprise for you ever; Clyde and I took care of the whole promotion problem, we made you a commercial.

Laney: I helped too. By advertising my art for the whole world to see!

Lynn Sr.: [Gulps] You did...

Laney: Don't worry, dad. Just trust us. This commercial will suit the cultures of everyone in town. Also I helped with the editing.

Me: I helped them out.

[Clyde turns on the tv]

Katherine Mulligan: And in local news; several civilians have reported seeing an alleged... tree monster, riding a bicycle. This is Katherine Mulligan, and I'll have the full story for you, after the break.

[The kids' commercial begins]

Lincoln: Have you ever gone out to eat with a big group and had this happen?

[Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet]

Jean Juan Host: That's a lot of people to seat. Why didn't you call ahead?

Lincoln: Have you too been...

Male Voice: Rejected!

[Aloha Comrade]

Aloha Comrade Host: It's going to be at least hour wait.

Male Voice: Rejected!

[Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro]

Giovanni Changs Host: [laughs] You're kidding, right?

Male Voice: Rejected!

[Bangers and Mosh]

Bangers and Mosh Host: I can seat you in pairs, but one person's gonna have to sit by himself.

Male Voice: Rejected! Re- Re- Re- Re- Re- Rejected!

Lincoln: Well, then come on down to Lynn's Table. [Sets off a confetti popper, but the wind carries the confetti away.] Chef Lynn will be sure to take care of your large party. [The wind blows the picture of Lynn Sr. off of Lincoln's hand. Lincoln gets it back.] After all, when it comes to serving delicious food to big groups, This father of eleven is an expert. [Cut to slideshow of Laney's portraits] Also at Lynn's Table, not only you may feast on our great food. But also you can feast your eyes on our decorative art pieces created by out resident artist Laney Loud. [Laney smiles at her mentioning]

Clyde: [Holds a toy school bus in front of the camera.] Buses welcome.

[Clyde makes bus noises while the end credits play, all crediting Clincoln McCloud. Some special effects and finally and the ending screen.]

Lincoln and Clyde: A Clincoln McCloud Production. All rights reserved.

[Commercial ends]

Lincoln: So, what'd you think?

Lynn Sr.: Uh, I think it was... Fantastic! Talk about showmanship, you and Clyde knocked it out of the park. And Laney, those paintings are not so horrr... [Laney raises her eyebrow at Dad] I mean they're great! How did you get it on TV?

Clyde: You know Patchy Drizzle, the local weatherman? My dad plays racketball with him.

Lynn Sr.: Thanks, Clyde, hey, there's a free appetizer with your name on it.

Me: That was a great commercial guys! My Shadow Clone helped you out a lot.

Lincoln: It sure did.

Clyde: Yum, well, I'd better go home and change into my formal wear for the opening. [Leaves with the TV.]

Lynn Sr.: Hey, keep an eye out for that tree monster, especially if he offers you candy! [Laney rolls her eyes] Great work, kids. Did the others help too?

Lincoln: Psh, no, they all bailed after we couldn't agree on an idea.

Laney: I was only part of it to make my artwork famous. And I still will once I unveil my masterpiece tonight at the grand opening! [Laney leaves with the mystery scuplture]

Lynn Sr.: Uh, Laney. Are you sure that's a good idea? [Goes after Laney]

[Later, Laney was hanging up her paintings all over the resturant as the others prepare for the opening]

Lynn Sr.: Okay guys, this is it, time for the grand opening to officially begin. Oh, I hate to start without all the girls, but the show must go on. [Opens the door, and a bus pulls up, he gasps at this.] Son, the commercial worked.

Bus Driver: Where can I park my bus?

Lincoln: I'll handle it.

Rita: [Comes out and grabs his shirt.] Ah, nice try. [To the bus driver] Alright, are we working with a hydraulic brake system here?

[The driver gives a thumbs up.]

Lynn Sr.: [Pleased, goes inside] Alright my friends, pound it, [all four guys do a fist bump] now blow it up. [They do so. Lynn Sr. runs into the kitchen and gives a thumbs up, Grant and Kotaro grab some menus and each give a thumbs up too, Lincoln gives one back and opens the door.]

Lincoln: [To the crowd] Hello! And welcome to Lynn's Table, [as everyone passes] please make your way to the host stand, we can seat your entire party immediately. [Kotaro escorts everyone to a booth, and Lincoln notices another bus pulling up.] Yes, keep those buses a comin'. [Runs out, but Rita grabs him again.]

Rita: Lincoln.

But the restaurant life was hectic. It was turning into a promotional nightmare.

Lynn Sr.: I just wish you kids had worked together to come up with one idea, that I could have handled, but now there's just too many things hittin' me all at once. [Just then, Leni hits him with the door; dazed.] There's another one.

SMASH!

Leni: [Unaware] Hey Dad, Bernie just got a double bingo. do we have Ba-ba-ga-noush? [Looks around] Where's Dad? [Everyone points to behind the door, Leni looks and her father blacks out; still clueless.] Why is he napping during the gland opening?

Laney: He's not napping, he's unconcious!

Me: Uh oh!

[Lynn and Lisa get the wheelbarrow and put their father in it.]

Lisa: [Checking his pulse] His vitals are fine, but when he wakes up, he'll have a considerable contusion.

Vince: He's really knocked out.

Lily: Now I know how Squidward felt.

[Everyone looks at the ground, disappointed in themselves.]

Luna: Dudes, I feel terrible.

Lori: Me too, Dad's opening night is a disaster, and it's all our fault.

Laney: Oh, if only I didn't think of myself I would've stopped this!

Me: It's not your fault guys. This is Mr. Lynn's big day and he was really nervous about this.

Lincoln: Guys, what are we gonna do?

Aqua: What's this "we" stuff? You guys were the ones who overworked him. Looks like you guys are the ones who are getting blamed for this!

Lynn: But the rest of you guys helped out as well!

Volcana: Well, we actually weren't stressing your dad out!

Lola: You're right, guys, we're guilty. The customers are gonna be asking questions. We're doomed! [Double D grabs her]

Double D: Get a hold of yerself, Lola! We need to make sure Mr. Lynn passes this interview.

Me: Agreed.

Rita: Well, with your father out of commission, I don't think we can keep the restaurant going. [Everyone sighs] I'll go tell the customers they have to go home. [Walks off, but then comes back and puts the pot on her husband's head.] Just to be safe. [Takes off again]

Lincoln: [Gets an idea] Mom, wait, maybe it's not too late to save the grand opening.

Lana: How are we gonna do that?

Lincoln: By working together, just like Dad wanted us to do in the first place.

[The girls like the idea.]

[In the dining room, everyone is chattering away, Lincoln gets up in front of everybody.]

Lincoln: Excuse me! May I have your attention, everybody! [Everyone looks at him, and he clears his throat.] I know you all came here cause of the promotions we offered

Elderly Woman: Bingo! [Realizes that she interrupted.] Oh, sorry.

Lincoln: But the thing is, my sisters and I came up with those without telling our dad, so unfortunately, we can no longer honor all of our promises. [Everyone is not pleased by this.] But if you're willing to stick around; there is one promise we can honor, our dad's great food at a great price.

Laney: And the special unveiling of a new art piece by Laney Loud!

[The siblings exchanged concerned looks as the people agreed]

Lincoln: Okay, time to work together, pound it guys. [Everyone pounds it] Now blow it up. [They blow it up]

[In the kitchen, Grant chops some carrots, and adds them to the soup Lori's stirring. She adds pepper and ladles it into a bowl Rita holds out for her, Rita puts the bowl on a plate, and adds some oregano.]

Kotaro: Order up! [He and Lynn skate up to the service window.] Potato and chicken dump-Lynns.

Rita: [Gives a thumbs up and checks the pot.] Fresh out.

Lori: No problem, Mom, I know that recipe by heart. [Comes to the window and puts out two bowls of soup.] Here, this Lynn-til soup goes to table three.

Lynn and Kotaro: Got it.

[They take the soup and skate off, Kotaro almost losing his balance. Meanwhile, Leni is escorting a mother and daughter to their seating.]

Leni: Please take a seat. Oh, but, give it back at the end of your meal.

[The two take their seats and Lisa offers them menus.]

Lisa: May I recommend the Lynn-ger chicken?

[Laney was putting the finishing touches on some creampuffs she made]

Laney: Done! [Comes to the window and puts out the two creampuffs] Get these Lynn-mon merengue creampuffs to table five!

[Lynn and Kotaro take the creampuffs and skates off]

[Lincoln places a bread bowl on the table and Luan leaves them some water, they are pleased by this. Luna and Lola are clearing the other tables, and take the dirty dishes to the sink where Lana and Virginia are cleaning.]

Lana: Thank you.

[She and Virginia start licking the plates clean. Everyone is busy in the kitchen.]

Laney: I wish Squeals was here. She would love this.

Me: Your wish is my command.

Squeals popped out of my backpack.

Laney: Squeals!

Squeals went into her arms.

Lynn: Order up. This is the home stretch guys, we're almost there.

[Everyone cheers, when suddenly Lucy arrives.]

Lucy: Where's Dad? I have the ultimate promotion, I invited Katherine Mulligan from channel three to come interview him.

Rita: [Shocked] You did what?

Luna: [Points to their dad] Bad timing, dude.

[Lynn Sr. is still unconscious with Lily fanning him.]

Lucy: Gasp.

Aylene C.: Oh boy.

Lincoln: [Covering Lucy's mouth] Nobody panic, I've got an idea. Laney! Do you have your facepainting kit with you?

Laney: [Holds her kit] Always.

[Later, at the interview.]

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan, here at Lynn's Table, talking to the man behind the name, Chef Lynn Loud. [Lynn Sr.'s hand goes up, then his head flops down but jerks up, he's painted to look like he was awake and happy. In the booth behind him, the kids are controlling his arms with strings.]

Laney: He's very happy to meet you, Katherine.

Katherine Mulligan: This has been the most successful grand opening Royal Woods has ever seen. How'd you do it? [The kids make their dad shrug, Katherine is amused.] So modest. How does it feel? [Thumbs up]

Laney: He doesn't need words to describe how proud he is of how his resturant turn out. All of us contributed to making his buisness a success.

Katherine Mulligan: I can see that. And I also hear that you are responsible for the artwork in this resturant.

Laney: You are correct, madam. I am most especially proud of this! [Laney pulls out her mystery artwork. The siblings signal her to not reveal it.] Behold! [Laney pulls out the tarp revealing a beautiful family statue]

[People were astonshed as they saw the statue]

Man #1: Amazing!

Woman #1: Beautiful.

Woman #2: Captivating.

Lori: It's... not hideous.

Me: Wow! That is an awesome statue!

Varie: That is a true masterpiece!

Katherine Mulligan: Fantastic! Lynn Sr., you must be so proud of your daughter's achievement. [Lynn Sr's hand were raised and clapped] I bet you are. And how do you plan to celebrate? [Sleeping gesture, and snoring noises.] Ha, ha, a good night sleep, I don't blame you. [To the audience] Well, Lynn Loud is a man of few words, but he lets his food do the talking, I'm Katherine Mulligan saying that if you're looking for a delicious, family-friendly meal, look no further than Lynn's Table.

[That night at the Loud House, the Louds are watching the interview.]

Lynn Sr.: Wow, thanks for making me look so good, kids. And Laney, that art was equisite.

Laney: Of course it was. [To the siblings] And you all thought It was hideous.

Lincoln: We thought it was part of your phase.

Lynn Sr.: I can't believe you pulled that off.

Lincoln: It was the least we could do after the mess we made.

Lynn Sr.: Well, once you worked together, you really turned things around. In fact, the grand opening was even better than I could have hoped for, Ah, bring it in here.

[Family hug, which they all enjoy.]

Lynn: Bring it in.

Lynn Sr.: Now, I was thinking; since you guys were such a big help, maybe I should name a few dishes after you.

Luan: Ooh, how about a Luan-chovy pizza.

Lori: Oh oh, chicken catcha-Lori.

Lynn Sr.: I love those! Keep 'em coming.

[Cut to an exterior shot of the house. The camera slowly zooms out as the family continues to list off potential dishes.]

Lana: Lana-cotti.

Lola: Buffa-Lola chicken wings.

Rita: Hummus and Rita chips.

Lisa: Liso soup.

Lincoln: Beef well-Lincoln.

Laney: Torte-Laney.

Lucy: Lucy-esar salad.

Luna: Luna casserole.

Lily: Lily-guini.

Leni: Ooh, I got one: hamburgers.

We facepalm.

We turned Lynn's Table into a family fun paradise for everyone! There was an awesome arcade, art museum, kid mascots, everything!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: But we now are a huge success.

Lily: Yep.

Nico: That is so awesome!

Gia: That is amazing.

Maria: How does it feel to be on the same team as the other Ranger?

Gia: Pretty good. We actually get to socialize with them now.

Nico: That's amazing! And I have a feeling we're gonna meet the Dino Charge Rangers soon.

Me: We sure will.

We continued our lunch.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and Flashback chapter complete.

Cooked was an awesome episode that aired earlier and it was so awesome that Lynn Sr. has his own restaurant now. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think.

See you all next time.


	871. The Water Bear Corrupted Gem

In the Gotham Royal York Mall, Nico was fighting some of the remnants of HYDRA and he was killing them. But some of them weren't gonna give up without a fight. He was also in a hurry too. The reason is because we're getting ready to meet the Dino Charge Power Rangers on an alternate planet Earth 45,000 light-years away from our Earth.

Nico: (to the Hydra Agents) Listen, can you please let us kill you? We really have somewhere to be right now.

Fireflight: Usually, you like to take your time with these fights, Nico.

Nico: Well, I really want to meet the Dino Charge Team. But these guys are getting in the way of that.

Nico blasted the remaining HYDRA Agents and killed all of them.

Nico: That takes care of them. HYDRA has failed this world.

They went back to the estate.

* * *

The U.S.S. Valorous Phoenix was flying through the endless void of space.

Me: Captain's Log, Stardate 2774.2: We are flying over to an alternate Earth that is believed to be the home of the Dino Charge Power Rangers. We only have the Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Power Rangers left to meet. The alternate Earth is located 45,000 light-years away from our Earth and it's gonna be so awesome to meet them.

Lincoln: The Dino Charge Rangers were the coolest rangers of them all.

Me: They were awesome. And the way they took down the ruthless Sledge was so awesome!

Qin: Who is Sledge?

Me: He was a ruthless bounty hunter that was out to rule the entire universe with the power of the Energems.

I went over Sledge's history.

* * *

65 million years ago, Sledge attempted to steal the Energems from an alien known as the Keeper, eventually shooting him down over planet Earth. Surviving the crash, Keeper entrusted the Energems to various dinosaurs for safekeeping, and tricked Fury in to bringing a bomb onboard Sledge's ship. The resulting explosion sent Sledge and his crew careening off into space and releasing all of the asteroids Sledge had collected, leaving Fury stuck on Earth while the asteroids impacted the planet, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs.

Power Rangers Dino Charge

Sledge returns in the present day to once again claim the Energems for himself, only to find himself opposed by the Dino Charge Rangers, a group of teenagers founded by Keeper who fight and defeat the monsters he and his generals release into the world, as well as finding the Energems before Sledge. Eventually, Sledge, fed up of Poisandra's constant nagging, has Wrench create Curio in order to keep her occupied while he and the other generals focus on retrieving the Energems.

In season finale, he managed to acquire the Purple and Red Energems as well as capture Keeper, but this resulting the final battle that crashed his ship and costed him his worst monster, Greenzilla. The resulting crash and damages that the heroes caused made him presumably killed, but in reality he survived (albeit wind up separated from the others during the crash) and biding his time for return.

Power Rangers Dino Supercharge

His temporal absence was allowed Heckyl and Snide to temporarily taking over the leadership of his minions. Instead of immediately goes to retake his position, Sledge, whom discovered a batch of Greenzilla's eggs, six in all, decided to spread the eggs all over the planet whilst keep in touch with Heckyl to be in charge on his crew until Lord Arcanon arrived on Earth. Also, due to boredom from his duty on his ship, he briefly relaxing on Earth.

Sledgeback

By the time he returned for his crew and revealed to Lord Arcanon that he fed up from worked for him, Sledge took the dark Energerm for himself and use it to destroy Arcanon and Singe, as well as Conductro and Screech. Finally reunited with his crew, and allied with Snide now, Sledge regained control of his ship with some plans to destroy the Earth. He sends Badussa against the Rangers to gain the time to repair his ship.

In season finale, Sledge causes his own demise: he betrays Snide, in offering the Dark Energem to Poisandra instead of him (as gift of wedding) and wants to send him on a suicidal mission against the Rangers without knowing that Snide has heard all. Later, after his six Greenzillas were destroyed, he refuses to send the Magnabeam to Snide, chocking Wrench, and Snide is destroyed by the Rangers and Heckyl. Then he uses the Greenzilla's eggs to deploy his magnetic nets to send the Earth in a space discharge and take over the Energems. To stop him, the Rangers destroy the Dark Energem, with the help of all humans and Sledge is seemingly killed with his crew when they are sucked into a black hole (or wormhole).

In the final battle in the past, between Sledge's Crew and the Rangers, Sledge fights the Rangers (Shelby, Chase, Riley, Koda and Ivan) with Fury and the Vivixes. Fury gives him the container with the remaining Five Energems, but Tyler who rejoined the fight has replaced the Energems by the Guardian's bomb. Sledge comes out narrowly but Fury is killed by the explosion. Devastated by Fury's death, Sledge, who was a match for Tyler in his T-Rex Super Charge form during the battle, later uses the Magnabeam and beats the Rangers and the Guardian. He is about to crush them when Heckyl capture him with his magnetic nets and Sledge is finally killed with the rest of his crew when Heckyl leads his ship into the Sun.

Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel

Sledge returns in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. While his past self was destroyed at the end of Dino Super Charge, his and his crew's present selves survived being sucked into the black hole, ending up in the Ninja Steel universe. Upon finding that there are no energems in the Ninja Steel dimension, they stumble upon the wreckage of Glavanax's Warrior Dome. Upon learning that the Super Ninja Steel asteroid stuck on it is made of a rare metal, Sledge docks his ship with the Warrior Dome and boards with Wrench and two outlaws to retrieve it. He initially plans to sell the Warrior Dome for scrap, but after encountering Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale, Sledge offers to repair the ship for them in return for the Super Ninja Steel Meteor.

Later in "The Poisy Show", Sledge returns with Wrench and Poisandra. He retrieves the Warrior Dome Ship and is happy when Wrench says to him that the Rangers have destroyed Madame Odius, being furious because she had stolen him the Super Ninja Steel. He wins the Warrior Dome Ship, and the Basher Bots survivings then fights the Ninja Steel Rangers as well as Koda (the Dino Charge Ranger Blue). He was destroyed with Wrench, Poisandra, the rest of Galaxy Warriors and the Warrior Dome Ship by a bomb placed by Koda with Santa Claus's help.

* * *

Qin: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Rachel S.D.: You said it Qin. Sledge was a monster on steroids. He deserved to be destroyed.

Nico: Sledge has failed the entirety of this universe.

Me: That he has.

Vince: The Dino Charge Rangers have the most rangers out of all the Ranger Teams that we know. There are 10 of them in that group.

Me: I know. That is amazing!

Laney: It was so cool that Zenowing can fly and utilize the powers of the Titano Zord.

Me: I know.

I had the Argentino Energem around my neck as a necklace around my neck.

Me: I wonder why the Argentino Energem was on our Earth and not the Earth that the Dino Charge Rangers Earth.

Lisa: We're gonna find out now. We have arrived at our destination.

Me: On screen.

On the view screen we saw another Earth.

Me: Here we are guys.

We have arrived at the Dino Rangers Earth.

Me: Lets beam down and go meet the rangers.

Lincoln: Lets do it!

We beamed down.

* * *

On the alternate Earth in the fictitious city of Amber Beach, at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, which was very identical to our own Jurassic Park, at the awesome Dino Bite Cafe, the Dino Charge Power Rangers were cooking up some good grub for the customers. A huge amount of smoke was coming from the kitchen.

Kendall: Guys, why is there smoke coming from the kitchen?!

Shelby: Why don't you ask Captain Caveman over there and his trusty sidekick, Sir Flirts-a-lot?

Then a blinding blue light came from the kitchen and everyone went in.

They saw us appear.

Me: Sorry to drop in like this.

Shelby: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

Riley Griffin: It's such an honor to meet you guys.

Me: Same to you guys.

Koda: (hugs Wes and Gemma): Wes! Gemma! It good to see you again!

Gemma: Same here, Koda! But can we have our ribs back now?

Koda: Sorry. (releases the hug)

Cybertron Scourge: You two already know Koda?

Wes: Yep. Me, Gemma, Trent, Gia, Kat, Tommy, TJ, Antonio, and Rocky teamed up with him and the Ninja Steel team to take down Lord Draven before.

Me: I remember that. That was so awesome!

Lana: Koda it's an honor to meet you!

Koda: You too Lana. You amazing girl.

Kendall: Koda is a caveman that has been around for 100,000 years because of the Stegosaurus Energem.

Everyone: Wow!

Me: I remember that. That is incredible!

Nico: It sure is.

Me: And you guys aren't the only ones.

I showed them the Argentinosaurus Energem.

Sir Ivan: (British Accent) So you have an Energem as well?

Me: Yes I do. It's the Argentinosaurus Energem.

Kendall: How did you get an 11th Energem?

Keeper: (Offscreen) Because I sent it to him.

We saw the Keeper.

Me: Keeper, it's an honor to meet you.

Keeper: You too J.D. News about all of your achievements have spread all over the universe. You are all on a truly noble cause.

Me: We have to do what we can to protect the entire universe from destruction.

Keeper: The Energem of the Argentino Zord was the only one I sent to your dimension to hide from Sledge, J.D.

Rhino: It's a good thing that Koda destroyed Sledge with the Ninja Steel team's help before he found out about the Argentino Zord's location.

Me: Even if he did, he never suspected that it was 45,000 light-years away from here.

Tyler: That's true.

Zenowing: But that is amazing that you now have an Energem now.

Me: Thanks Zenowing. We now have officially met all the Rangers.

Tara: All that's left is to meet the Ninja Steel team and we'll have met all the Pre-Beast Morphers Rangers.

Me: Exactly. As long as we're here, we might as well destroy the Dark Energem.

Keeper: That is a very wise idea.

Lola: How are we gonna do that?

Me: Since the Dark Energem is a powerful Negative Energy source, we can absorb all of its power and convert it into positive energy.

Nico: That's a great idea.

Vince: And we get more powerful from absorbing Negative Energy.

Me: I have a feeling that this is gonna be a big power up.

We got the Dark Energem and it was a black crystal.

Me: Okay guys. Lets hold hands.

We joined hands in a powerful circle

Heckyl: After all the trouble the Dark Energem caused, destroying it is the best thing to do.

Eddy: (points blaster at the Dark Energem) Good to know. (chrages up blaster) When my blaster reaches maximum charge, I'm gonna fire.

Me: Okay. But only when we drain it completely.

Eddy: Okay.

The Keeper put the Dark Energem in my hand and then we started glowing and then we started sucking in all of the Negative Energy from the Dark Energem and the level of power it had was unbelievable! Our auras flared up to such an incredible level of power that the entire universe shook violently with incredible ferocity. Everyone and everything all over the universe sensed the massive rise of our power and it was incredible. Planets all over the universe in multitudes of galaxies all over the cosmos were feeling the massive increase. When it was done, our auras were now ablaze and they looked like colored fire. We each had flame auras that were each different colors around us.

Me: Whoa! What power!

Nico: The Dark Energem's power is incredible!

The Dark Energem was now a clear blank crystal and it was now nothing more than a drained husk.

Laney: Wow!

Lana: It's totally drained. Nothing.

Eddy fired his blaster and shattered the gem. There was nothing left of it.

Nico: The Dark Energem has failed this world.

Me: And this universe.

We merged the alternate Earth with our Earth and the Dino Charge Rangers were now part of our planet. It was so cool!

* * *

Later we were walking down the street of the city.

Shelby: Gotham Royal York is so amazing!

Nico: It's the biggest and busiest city in the world.

Laney: And we turned it into a city made of plants to raise the oxygen levels and cut carbon dioxide levels.

Riley Griffin: It sure is an awesome city mates.

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Suddenly we heard hundreds of dishes breaking and shattering! It was coming from a restaurant down the street.

Tyler: Is that another one of Sledge's monsters?

Ivan: I hardly think so.

Owner: (ENRAGED SCREAMING & YELLING) YOU STUPID DISHWASHERS! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!? GET OUT! GET OUT!

Jackie and Mandee got thrown out.

Nico: Jackie and Mandee.

Leni: They were totes having problems finding a job.

Me: I wonder how long this has been happening.

The Owner then came out and he had a cleaver and was screaming bloody murder!

Owner: YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKED UP LAMEBRAIN BITCHES!

Mandee and Jackee ran fast!

Owner: YOU FUCKING CLUMSY BITCHES! YOU DESTROYED MY WHOLE RESTAURANT! I WILL MAKE YOU DEAD MEAT! I'LL KILL YOU!

He chased after them! He was gonna rip them to pieces!

Owner: YOU MOTHERFUCKING CLODS! I'LL CHOP YOU TO FUCKING PIECES AND FUCKING EAT YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!

Horsea: We need to stop that chef!

Maria: Anyone have a plan?

Me: The only way I know how.

Jackie and Mandee came to us and I kicked the Owner in the face and fired an energy blast and blew his whole hand off. The owner screamed in pain as his hand was blasted off.

Chase: (Australian Accent) Looks like you just got disarmed!

Nico punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face and knocked him out.

Leni then jumped onto him and crushed his back and snapped his spine with a sickening crunch!

CRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNCCCCCCCHHHH!

Laney wrapped him in a strait jacket and he was arrested for aggravated assault & battery and attempted murder.

Nico: You are a fucked up restaurant owner. You make terrible food.

Lola: Here's what you get for hurting Leni's friends!

Lola and Lana bit the chef in the ankle and he screamed in so much pain that it unbelievable! Lola and Lana bit off his whole foot!

Shelby: He lost an arm and a leg.

Laney: It's what he gets for having a rotten temper.

Me: This is what you get for hurting our friends you douchebag.

I slapped him in the face, poked his eyes, punched him in the face and punched him in the stomach and smashed his head with a mallet.

Tyler: So, who wants to keep his arm?

Me: You're sick Tyler. (To the chef) Next time you hurt our friends, I'll poison you with Strychnine Ω and kill you. Now lay in your cell and die.

Owner: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

I took out my gun and blew his other leg off!

BANG!

He screamed in even more pain.

Me: You are a freak.

Owner: I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: Go fuck yourself dipshit.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

Jackie and Mandee were crying hard and Leni and Maria were comforting them.

Me: This is the 26th job they lost this month.

Lincoln: That's got to be an all time record.

Laney: Yeah, we haven't had something like this happen since the Great Depression.

Nico: No kidding. But what that chef did was the worst.

Jackie: (Crying) We are too accident prone to work!

Mandee: (Crying) Every time we find work, we destroy everything!

Me: I'm sorry girls.

Varie: But no one should ever lose their temper like that.

Rachel S.D.: Yeah. He was a freak.

May: And he is a monster that can't control his rage.

Me: Yep. But he got what was coming to him.

Then the alarm went off.

Me: Uh oh!

We went to the computer and we saw that a corrupted gem was running amuck at the beach.

Me: We got a Corrupted Gem loose. Lets head out guys!

We were off to the beach.

* * *

We arrived at the beach and it was deserted.

Me: It's quiet.

Laney: Too quiet.

But then a giant monster made of pure water arose out of the water and it was a giant blue tardigrade!

Me: Wow! That's a giant Tardigrade!

Luna: Wow! What is a tardigrade?

Me: The oldest living lifeforms on the planet. Tardigrades are also known as the Water Bears and they have been around for 530 million years. Ever since the Cambrian Period.

Syd: Wow! That is so cool!

Lisa: Indeed it is. But Tardigrades are usually about 0.02 inches in size.

Lincoln: So you can only see them with a microscope.

Lisa: Affirmative elder brother.

Me: That's right. You can't see them with the naked eye. But these are the first ever creatures that have existed since this planet was in its infancy.

Lily: Wow! That is amazing!

Nico: Wait, look at its head.

We saw a purple gem imbedded in the middle of its head.

Me: That giant Tardigrade is a corrupted gem!

Mary Knudson: This looks like a job for the Crystal Brigade!

Mary put on a ring that had the symbol for the Crystal Brigade on it.

(Escaflowne Fox Kids Intro plays)

Mary Knudson: CRYSTAL BRIGADE, SHINE FORTH!

A powerful beam of rainbow light shined forth from the ring and fired into the sky and formed a powerful portal in the sky and out of the portal came the Crystal Gems and they landed on the ground and were ready to help us.

Garnet: We got your call Mary.

Cuprosklodowskite: Hope we didn't miss out on the action.

Mary Knudson: Nope. You all arrived just in time.

Nico: We're facing the Water Bear Corrupted Gem.

Pearl: I can see that.

Steven Universe: This is gonna be a good one.

Dioptase: It's gonna be a tough battle, but we can do it.

Jasper: You know it.

Amethyst: WHOO HOO! Lets kick some corrupted gem butt!

Garnet: We're ready for it.

Lapis Lazuli: Lets do it.

Peridot: Time for some action.

Me: Lets power up!

Megaforce Team (except Emma): Legendary Ranger Mode: Dino Thunder!

The Megaforce Team turned into the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Troy Burrows was now the Dino Thunder Red Ranger, Noah Carver was the Blue Dino Ranger, Gia was the Yellow Dino Ranger, Jake was the Black Dino Ranger and Orion was the White Dino Ranger.

Emma: Don't worry about me, guys. I have a morph in mind. Legendary Ranger Mode: Kat Ranger!

Emma turned into the Kat Ranger from the S.P.D. team.

Me: Kat only became the Kat Ranger for an hour on the S.P.D. team.

Emma: I know.

Me: Lets get it!

We went at the Water Tardigrade and it was a brutal fight! I punched it in the face and kicked it into the air! Garnet punched it in the face and punched it all over the place. Pearl slashed it all over with her new trident. Amethyst lashed the Water Bear gem all over with her mace whip. Lapis used her water powers and smashed the gem all over. Peridot blasted it with lasers and Jasper rammed it with her head. Ruby fired a massive blast of fire and burned the gem and Sapphire fired a powerful blast of ice and froze it. But the Corrupted Gem broke out of the ice and Bismuth smashed it with a powerful hammer she made. Connie slashed it with her sword and Steven punched it and knocked it down. Dioptase bashed it with her hammer and Cuprosklodowskite snapped it all over with her radioactive bear trap weapons. Troy bashed the Gem all over with the Tyranno Staff and it packed a wallop. Noah hit it all over with the Tricera Shield. Gia slashed it with the Ptera Blades. Jake fired powerful blasts of fire at it from the Brachio Staff and Orion slashed it all over with incredible speed. Emma as the Kat Ranger slashed it all over with incredible speed.

Connor McKnight: You guys have learned well.

Kira Ford: I'll say. That was really impressive.

Me: Lets show this monster some teamwork!

Troy Burrows: You got it J.D.! Lets do it!

Aurico: (Alien Voice) **Lets do it Troy. I'm right behind you!**

Troy Burrows fired a powerful blast of red energy from the Tyranno Staff and Aurico fired a powerful blast from his blaster.

Troy Burrows and Aurico: TYRANNOSAURUS WAVESTORM BLAST!

The Blasts combined and turned into an ocean wave with a Tyrannosaurus head popping out and it slammed into the Water Bear Gem and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Noah Carver: Time for some Triceratops Pain!

Cestro: (Alien Voice) **Lets get him!**

Noah Carver fired a powerful blast of blue energy and Cestro fired a massive blast of water.

Noah Carver and Cestro: TRICERATOPS OCEAN STAMPEDE!

The blasts merged and turned into a massive stampeding herd of Triceratops and it trampled the Water Bear Gem.

Cestro: **Getting a little dry here!**

Maria: Water coming at you Cestro!

Maria fired a powerful blast of water at Cestro and he was rehydrated.

Cestro: **Thanks Maria.**

Maria: You're welcome.

Gia had the Ptera Blades ready and she fired powerful yellow blades of energy and Tideus fired a powerful blast of yellow energy.

Gia and Tideus: PTERODACTYL LIGHTNING THUNDERBURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly pterodactyl made of pure lightning and it slammed into the Water Bear Gem and electrocuted it.

Gia: That was awesome!

Tideus: (Alien Voice) **It was a good combo.**

Gia: It was.

Jake fired a powerful blast of fire from his Brachio Staff and Corcus fired a powerful blast of black energy from his blaster.

Jake and Corcus: MOONLIGHT BRACHIOSAURUS SMASHWHIP!

The blasted turned into a powerful Brachiosaurus made of moonlight and the night sky and it lashed the Water Bear Gem with its tail and slammed into it with incredible power.

Jake: That was awesome!

Corcus: (Alien Voice) **It was.**

Orion had the Dragon Saber ready and he fired a powerful blade of white energy and Delphine fired a powerful blast of white energy.

Orion and Delphine: WHITE DRAGON STARSTORM!

Their blasts combined and turned into a white dragon made of stars and it slammed into the Water Bear Gem and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Orion: That was intense!

Delphine: (Alien Voice) **It sure was. But it was awesome!**

Me: Emma, Lets show it our combo.

Emma: You got it!

Me: FLASHBLITZ POWER! MANTICORE!

A purple manticore spirit from Arabic Myth appeared behind me and me and Emma charged up her stunners.

J.D. and Emma: MANTICORE SPIRIT LIGHTNING SLASH!

We slashed the Water Bear Gem and electrocuted it and the ferocious roar of a Manticore was heard as it was electrocuted.

Emma: Wow! J.D. that was so cool!

Me: That was from one of the groups of Power Rangers that aired over in Japan. When we watched you guys on TV we saw a bunch of Rangers we didn't see here in America. They were introduced over in Japan and they were cool.

Emma: I can see that.

Me: Yeah.

Lori: Lets do an awesome combo Tyler.

Tyler Navarro: You got it Lori!

Lori fired a powerful blast of wind and Tyler fired a powerful blast of red energy.

Lori Loud and Tyler Navarro: TYRANNOSAURUS TORNADO SUPERSTORM!

The blasts combined and formed into a red tornado of wind and the ferocious roar of a Tyrannosaurus was heard in it and it slammed into the Water Bear Gem and tore it up.

Leni: Time to totes crush this beast!

Chase Randall: Right with you Leni!

Leni fired a powerful blast of Gravity Lightning and Chase Randall fired a powerful blast of Black Energy!

Leni Loud and Chase Randall: PARASAUROLOPHUS CREST RAMBURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful black parasaurolophus and it rammed into the Water Bear gem and splattered it everywhere. It reformed.

Luna: Lets get this monster dude!

Koda: With you Luna!

Luna fired a powerful blast of Water and Koda fired a powerful blue blast of energy.

Luna Loud and Koda: STEGOSAURUS SAWBLADE WATERSLICE!

The blasts combined and turned into a Stegosaurus made of pure water and it was spinning like a deadly sawblade and sliced the Water Bear in half!

Luan: Time to Light this guy up! (Laughs to rimshot) Get it? But Seriously, he will burn!

Riley Griffin: Right with you mate!

Luan fired a powerful blast of Rainbow Light and Riley fired a powerful blast of green energy.

Luan Loud and Riley Griffin: VELOCIRAPTOR LIGHTSHRED SLASH!

The blasts combined and turned into a deadly velociraptor of pure rainbow light and it slashed the Water Bear Gem all over the place with extreme ferocity.

Lynn: Time for some volcanic pain.

Shelby: Lets get him!

Lynn fired a massive blast of volcanic lava and Shelby fired a massive blast of pink energy.

Lynn Loud and Shelby Watkins: VOLCANIC TRICERATOPS INCINERATOR!

The Blasts combined and turned into a Triceratops made entirely out of pure lava and it slammed into the Water Bear and a massive cloud of steam came out.

Lucy Loud: Time for times of darkness to make this monster pay.

Sir Ivan: Right with you Lady Lucy.

Lucy fired a powerful blast of black lightning and Sir Ivan fired a massive blast of golden lightning from his sword.

Lucy Loud and Sir Ivan: VAMPIRE TROPEOGNATHUS THUNDERBLAST!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful Tropeognathus with razor sharp fangs made of pure lightning and it slammed into the Water Bear Gem and electrocuted it.

Laney: Time for some heavy pain!

James Navarro: You got it Laney!

Laney formed a powerful hammer of bramble vines and James Navarro formed a hammer from an Ankylosaurus Tail.

Laney Loud and James Navarro: NATURE ANKYLOSAURUS POWERSLAM!

They slammed their hammers into the Water Bear Gem and it splattered all over. It reformed but it was weakened.

Lana: Time for the ice to hit this beast!

Prince Phillip III: (British Accent) Right with you Lana.

Lana formed a battering ram made of pure ice and Prince Phillip III formed a battering ram with a Pachycephalosaurus Head on it.

Lana Loud and Prince Phillip III: SUBZERO PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS STAMPEDE!

They charged and rammed the Water Bear Gem and froze it into ice.

Lola: Time for some heavy firepower!

Kendell Morgan: Right with you Lola.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and Kendell Morgan fired a massive blast of purple energy.

Lola Loud and Kendell Morgan: INFERNO ELASMOSAURUS BELLYFLOP!

The fire and energy went into the air and formed into an Elasmosaurus made of pure fire and it slammed onto the Water Bear Gem and a massive cloud of steam erupted out.

Lisa: Lets make this beast of H20 Suffer.

Zenowing: Right with you Lisa!

Lisa and Zenowing spread their wings and flew at the Water Bear Gem.

Lisa Loud and Zenowing: STEAMPUNK SUPERSAURUS SCALDSTORM!

Lisa and Zenowing turned into a massive Supersaurus with steampunk armor on and it fired powerful blasts of scalding hot steam and burned the Water Bear Gem.

Me: Lets see what the power of the largest dinosaur ever discovered can do! Ready Nico?

Nico: You know I am J.D.!

I fired a massive blast of fire and Nico fired a powerful blast of aqua blue energy!

J.D. and Nico: ARGENTINOSAURUS JURASSIC BURST!

The blasts combined and turned into a massive Argentinosaurus and it hit the Water Bear Gem and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Lily: Lets get him Merrick!

Merrick Baliton: Lets do it!

Lily fired a massive blast of glowing water and Merrick fired a massive blast of silver light.

Lily Loud and Merrick Baliton: DIRE WOLF GLOWING PACK!

The blasts turned into a powerful pack of Dire Wolves from 125,000 years ago and they went at the Water Bear Gem and attacked it all over the place.

Me: Those were awesome!

Fireflight: They sure were boss! Now it's our turn! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Fire Fog Missiles 100-fold.

Tara: Lets get into some action! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her earth powers 100-fold.

Fireflight and Tara: VOLCANIC EARTHSHOWER FIRESTORM!

Tara threw massive chunks of rock and earth and the fire fog missiles turned them into globs of lava and they rained onto the Water Bear Gem and burned it and huge clouds of steam came out.

Rhino: Lets do it! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Rhino's right arm device and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Cybertron Scourge: Time for action! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and 2 more heads popped out and they roared ferociously!

Cybertron Scourge: Witness the 3-Headed Dragon!

Rhino and Cybertron Scourge: FIRESTORM RHINO ASSAULT!

Rhino charged and Scourge fired powerful blasts of fire and it turned Rhino into a Rhino of Pure fire and he slammed into the Water Bear Gem and exploded into a massive cloud of steam and fire.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Now for Final Smashes!

Steven: We'll do it J.D.!

Mary Knudson: Crystal Gems, get it!

Garnet: I'll start us off. JANUARY BIRTHSTONE FISTSTORM!

The stone of Garnet appeared in the background over the Amazon Rainforest and Garnet went at the Water Bear and her fists glowed blood red and she viciously punched the Water Bear Gem all over with incredible fury!

Amethyst: My turn! FEBRUARY WHIPLASH SLASH!

The crystal of Amethyst appeared in the background over Cuchilla Grande in Uruguay and Amethyst lashed the Water Bear with her mace whip and it hurt.

Pearl: Time for some Pearl Power! JUNE BIRTHSTONE TRIDENT BEAM!

A Pearl appeared in the background over the volcano of Mount Fuji and Pearl fired a powerful burst of white energy at the Water Bear Gem and it hit it and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lapis: Lets make this water beast drown! LAPIS WATER MAELSTROM!

The crystals of Lapis Lazuli appeared in the Background over the hills and warzone of Afghanistan and Lapis fired a massive blast of water that turned into a powerful whirlpool and it spun the Water Beat Gem around.

Peridot: Time for some technological pain! AUGUST BIRTHSTONE LASER STORM!

A Peridot stone appeared in the background over the mountains of Norway and she fired a massive barrage of laser blasts and they hit the Water Bear Gem and exploded all over.

Ruby: Lets burn this Gem! JULY BIRTHSTONE FIRESTORM!

A ruby crystal appeared in the background over the city of Calcutta, India and Ruby fired a massive blast of fire at the Water Bear Gem and it hit it and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Sapphire: Now to freeze! SEPTEMBER BIRTHSTONE ARCTIC FREEZE!

A Sapphire Crystal appeared in the background over the city of Bangkok, Thailand and Sapphire fired a massive blast of ice and it froze the Water Bear Gem.

Jasper: Time to ram this monster! JASPER SUPER HEADBUTT SLAM!

The Crystal for Jasper appeared in the background over Lake Kaindy in Kazakhstan and Jasper charged and smashed into the Water Bear with incredible power and splattered it everywhere. It reformed but it was weakened.

Bismuth: Lets show them how we do it! BISMUTH RAINBOW HAMMER BASH!

A bismuth crystal appeared in the background over the city of Toronto, Canada appeared and Bismuth formed a rainbow hammer and smashed the Water Bear Gem.

Dioptase: Time for some emerald hammer power! DIOPTASE HAMMER EMERALD FIRE!

A crystal specimen of Dioptase appeared in the background over the jungles of the Congo and Dioptase swung her hammer and fired a massive blast of emerald fire and it burned the water bear gem.

Cuprosplodowskite: Time for some radioactive power! CUPROSKLODOWSKITE GAMMA RAY BEARTRAP SNAP!

A Radioactive Crystal of Cuprosklodowskite appeared in the background over the jungles of the Congo and Cuprosklodowskite snapped her traps onto the water bear gem and slammed it into the ground.

Connie: Time for some swordplay! CRYSTAL RAINBOW SWORDSLASH!

Connie's sword glowed a powerful rainbow energy and she slashed the Water Bear with incredible power!

Steven: Lets do it! PINK DIAMOND SWORDBURST!

A Pink Diamond Gemstone appeared in the background over the whole planet Earth and Steven fired a powerful blast of pink energy from his mother's sword and it hit the Water Bear Gem and knocked it down!

Steven: Time to purify this Gem!

Steven fired a powerful blast of light and it hit the Water Bear Gem and uncorrupted it. Returning it to normal!

She appeared as a stout humanoid with translucent skin, and her gemstone orientation is inverted with the cone-shaped end pointing upward from her hairless scalp.

Connie: (to the purified Gem) How do you feel?

Kunzite: Much better! You all freed me! Sorry, I'm Kunzite. It's an honor to meet you Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: Same to you Kunzite. It's a pleasure.

Nicole: Kunzite is beautiful. It's usually found in Madagascar, Russia, Mexico and Australia.

Me: That's amazing.

Kunzite: That's right. Kunzite is a beautiful stone. Steven, I heard so much about you and how you helped so many gems get a new home.

Steven: It's what I would do for both humans and Gem's alike. We are building a Little Homeworld here on Earth and you are more than welcome to go there.

Kunzite: Thank you Steven. Thank you.

Kunzite went to Little Homeworld in Gotham Royal York. Beach City is now in Gotham Royal York.

Steven: (To the viewers) This was an awesome adventure. But we still have many more corrupted gems out there to find and heal.

Mary Knudson: And we'll find them together Steven. Great job guys.

The Dino Charge Rangers were now part of the team. The chef that assaulted Jackie and Mandee was found guilty of his crimes and was sentenced to 99 years in the Antarctica Prison.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another corrupted gem healed.

We're also going to face Corrupted Gems along the way. Power Rangers Dino Charge is so awesome! I watched it last night and it was so cool! I got the idea for the angry chef part from the opening part of the episode of the Three Stooges called The Tooth Will Out and that was so funny. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think. Get ready for another awesome Scooby Doo chapter. We're going to go to the Ghoul School and kill Revolta and make her pay for her crimes.

See you then.


	872. Return of Revolta

In the simulator training room at the Jedi Temple, everyone was watching me, Nico, Orion and Lincoln ready to face foes that the Jedi know.

Jayden Shiba: Good luck in there, Orion.

Orion: Thank you Jayden.

Me: May the Force be with us.

Lincoln: It always is with us.

Mace Windu: Are we ready?

Me: We are Master Windu.

The Training Room activated and out came Count Dooku A.K.A. Darth Tyranus!

* * *

Dooku was born on the planet Serenno to the planet's ruler, Count Gora, and his wife, Countess Anya. Rapidly, the child's Force-sensitivity manifested, scaring his father who hated and feared those he dismissed as "freaks." Gora contacted the Jedi Order on Coruscant and told them to come and claim his son. However, instead of waiting for the seekers to arrive, Gora abandoned the infant outside his palace on the edges of the forest without clothes or any form of identification. Before spine-wolves could eat him or he could freeze to death because of his lack of clothes, a seeker found Dooku and brought him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Dooku was integrated into Hawkbat Clan alongside fellow younglings Zang Arraira, Arath Tarrex and Sifo-Dyas, under the direction of the Jedi Master Tera Sinube. During his time as a youngling, he continuously strove to excel, working himself hard to achieve better results than his peers and always striving to remain within the boundaries of the rules set by his teachers. Dooku therefore distanced himself from the other younglings rather than try to befriend them. His talents made him clash with fellow youngling Arath, largely due to the latter's jealousy over Dooku's superior abilities. Arath frequently insulted Dooku, calling 'His Excellency' due to his imperious and somewhat aristocratic manner. Dooku and Sifo-Dyas were close friends during their time as younglings, and on one occasion accompanied Grand Master Yoda and Masters Sinube and Yula Braylon to Serenno for the galactic festival being held there with other Jedi in tow.

During the course of the event, Dooku ran off from the group after he saw a girl that he believed he recognized (who turned out to be his sister Jenza), with Sifo-Dyas finding the pair later and finding the pair buried under the rubble of the Great Assembly after a groundquake caused it to collapse. The Jedi Masters helped in lifting the debris off them, freeing the the two. Dooku's father, Gora, furiously confronted Yoda when he heard his son's name being voiced, yelling at the Jedi that he never wished to see his son again.

Shocked and confused by his father's behavior, Dooku later questioned Yoda about how he was brought into the Jedi Order. Yoda revealed that Gora had contacted the Jedi upon discovering his son's Force-sensitivity, and that he had left Dooku outside his castle walls without clothes or identification. Dooku would learn shortly after that being left on the edge of the forest put him at risk of being eaten alive by spine-wolves had he not been found. Both Dooku and Jenza would secretly communicate with each other following this encounter, after she sent him a communicator. Both Dooku and Sifo-Dyas also secretly visited the Jedi Archives to look at the dark side artifacts that formed part of the Bogan Collection after the latter discovered the journal of the expelled Jedi Klias Teradine. Dooku helped Sifo-Dyas break into the vault and used sand levitation to get past the magnetic lock so as to view the artifacts contained within it.

The Grand Master's apprentice

Dooku later completed his Initiate Trials and hoped to be selected as the Padawan apprentice to Lene Kostana due to her mission in hunting down relics associated with the dark side. During the Padawan Tournament, Dooku fought and defeated Sifo-Dyas in a duel with one hand behind his back and blindfolded. However, Kostana selected Sifo-Dyas as her apprentice which upset Dooku, though this upset subsided when he learnt that Yoda had decided to take him as his apprentice. On one occasion, Yoda took Dooku on a voyage to Lahsbane in the Mid Rim as part of his training.

Some time during 85 BBY, Dooku's friend Sifo-Dyas received a Force vision of a deadly solar storm hitting the planet Protobranch. After informing the Jedi Council, Dooku supported Sifo-Dyas and Kostana's suggestion that they warn the planet, but was forbidden to by Yoda and the Council, who pointed out that Force visions were not absolute and the future was always in motion. Frustrated with the Council, Dooku, Kostana and Sifyo-Dyas went behind the Council's back to inform Tavetti, the senator who represented Protobranch, of the vision. During the conversation, Dooku was slightly unnerved by Tavetti only expressing concern for Protobranch's resources rather than its people. Afterwards, Dooku, Kostana, Sifo-Dyas and a reluctant Yoda went to the planet itself. Ultimately, Sifo-Dyas's vision came to pass; a powerful solar storm hit Protobranch, killing much of the population, with the Jedi themselves barely surviving. The events with Protobranch shook Dooku's respect for the Republic and the Jedi Council, feeling the latter was somewhat responsible for the deaths that occurred by not taking Sifo-Dyas's vision seriously and refusing to act quicker. He was also disgusted by the fact that the Republic's primary concern was the loss of Protobranch's resources and not its inhabitants.

Around 84 BBY, Dooku attended the funeral of his mother, Anya, on Serenno. It was here that his father Gora physically and verbally assaulted him, referring to his son as a "freak." Shortly afterwards, Dooku joined Sifo-Dyas and his master Kostana on a mission to track down a relic on Hakotei. However, the pair were ambushed by a dark side sect and Dooku was briefly captured to be used as part of a dark side ritual. It was during his brief captivity that he experienced a series of visions of his future, and he used Force lightning for the first time in order to kill his captors. At some stage during his training, Master Kostana - who Dooku saw as a mentor - used the fictional Darth Sakia as a lesson in order to test the Padawan and informed Dooku that the fictional Sith used a curved-hilt lightsaber, prompting Dooku's interest in it.

During a mission to Kashyyyk, Dooku watched as his master faced a giant Terentatek. He eventually attained the rank of Jedi Knight and later Master, and would take Rael Averross and Qui-Gon Jinn as his apprentices. He also rendered help to Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters, giving her a lock of his hair. Qui-Gon Jinn became a Jedi Knight and later became a Jedi Master himself. Jinn had at least some contact with his old Master and after taking Obi-Wan Kenobi as his apprentice, spoke highly of his Padawan to Dooku, although Dooku never met the young Kenobi as a Jedi. Dooku had also set aside his first blade and created his own curved-hilt lightsaber, which produced a blue blade. Dooku used his lightsaber when he Yoda demonstrated their lightsaber skills to a group of younglings, among them Jak'zin. Averross also introduced Dooku to the Naboo senator Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant after Dooku delivered an address to the Galactic Senate.

Leaving the Jedi to the Separatist Crisis

Even before the death of his former apprentice on Naboo, Dooku had become disillusioned with the Jedi Order, the Republic, and the Galactic Senate's corruption. At some point before the death of Qui-Gon, Dooku resigned his commission as a Jedi Master, becoming one of the Lost Twenty. He returned to his ancestral home and reclaimed his family title of Count of Serenno by overthrowing his brother who was the current count at the time. With his reclaimed title, he also took possession of his family fortune, one of the largest in the galaxy. Despite his newfound wealth and power however, Dooku all but disappeared from public life after his resignation. Most believed that he had gone into a sort of self imposed exile with the intention of founding an offshoot of the Jedi Order. However, at some point during this period Dooku was approached by Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord offered Dooku the opportunity to become his apprentice and with that offer, the chance to destroy the Jedi Order and reshape the Republic. Desiring both power and the elimination of the corruption that plagued the Republic, Dooku agreed and was given the name Darth Tyranus.

For nearly a decade after accepting Sidious's offer, Dooku helped his new master to implement much of the groundwork necessary to begin the Clone Wars. The most important project that he oversaw during that time was the creation of a clone army intended for use by the Republic during the planned war. Hoping to give the project a strong layer of legitimacy and to hide his own involvement, he suggested to Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas the idea of creating the army for the Republic, which could be held in reserve in case of civil war. Sifo-Dyas, who was greatly troubled by the Republic's tumultuous political situation and the Jedi Council's apparent complacency, agreed to order the army from the Kaminoans. After this was done, Dooku needed to make certain that Sifo-Dyas would remain silent about the army so as not to alert the Jedi Council. As such, he contacted Lom Pyke of the Pyke Syndicate and instructed him to murder Sifo-Dyas by way of shooting down his shuttle during a mission, after which Dooku was given Sifo-Dyas's body. However, unbeknownst to Dooku, the Pykes captured Valorum's aide, Silman, and imprisoned him as insurance against possible betrayal by Dooku.

Dooku, at the behest of Sidious, went to Sullust to discuss an alliance between the SoroSuub Corporation and himself. In truth, Dooku was to seek out the Kaldana Syndicate. After a tour of one of Sullust's cities, Dooku met newly knighted Jedi Jak'zin and invited to dinner with him and Represenatative Kap Klyp. Dooku informed Sidious of this complication and told him find out why Jak'zin was there. At dinner, Dooku denied rumors that he creating another order of force users and assured Jak'zin that he was looking after his family's business interest on Serenno. Following dinner, Dooku followed Jak'zin and learned about mission into learning about the Kaldana Syndicate. Dooku agreed to help Jak'zin on his mission. The two made their way into the syndicate's base. There, Dooku and Jak'zin discovered that the syndicate was smuggling weapons and were surrounded by the syndicate's gang. Dooku and Jak'zin fought the gangsters. After defeating the gangsters, Dooku killed Jak'zin and then spoke with the surviving gangsters. After making a deal with the syndicate, Dooku left Sullust.

Darth Tyranus meets with Jango Fett

On one of the moons of Bogden, Dooku recruited the bounty hunter Jango Fett as the template for the Clone Army. Along with a considerable salary, Dooku agreed to pay Fett with an unaltered clone for himself. In order to ensure the elimination of the Jedi when the time was right, Dooku and Sidious had the clones outfitted with bio-chips in their brains which could be used to trigger a protocol that would cause the clones to murder their Jedi superiors. During this time, Count Dooku recruited fallen Dathomirian Jedi Asajj Ventress to act as his assassin and his Sith apprentice.

Dooku with the Separatist leaders.

Several years after his resignation from the Jedi Order and the death of his former apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku reentered the public eye in a spectacular fashion, commandeering a Republic Holonet station in the Raxus system and delivering a rousing speech in which he thoroughly lambasted the corruption and shortcomings of the Republic. In a galaxy in which many Outer and Mid Rim systems were chafing under the ineffectual and corrupt bureaucracy of the Republic, Dooku's speech set the stage for the Separatist movement. He began meddling in the affairs of many planets, supporting anti-Republic coups on worlds such as Ryloth and interfering in the political processes of Kashyyyk and Onderon, among others. He also began to publicly rally systems and corporations to his cause to become the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and publicly spurned every opportunity to negotiate with Palpatine. During the time leading up to the Clone Wars, Dooku also met several times the governor of Eriadu, Wilhuff Tarkin, in an attempt to convince him to join the Separatist movement. He alluded to the governor that war was inevitable, and that he desired the support of the powerful Outer Rim world for his cause. In truth however, these meetings had been orchestrated by Palpatine to test Tarkin's loyalties, and Tarkin remained firm in this commitment to the Republic. Dooku also promised Trade Federation Viceroy Gunray that he would assassinate Senator Amidala, whom Gunray despised, if he signed Dooku's treaty. Gunray accepted the offer; Dooku thus dispatched Jango Fett to carry out Amidala's assassination. Despite the failure of Fett's mission, Dooku was able to have the Trade Federation, the Banking Clan, the Techno Union, the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance all sign his treaty on Geonosis, formalizing the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Dooku assured them that the Jedi and the Republic would be overwhelmed by their combined forces.

Battle of Geonosis

The Separatists' assassination attempts on Amidala prompted an investigation by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tracked Fett to Geonosis. There, Dooku was meeting with leaders of the commerce guilds, and listened as they pledged their assets to his Confederacy. Kenobi overheard their discussions, but was captured by droidekas while transmitting his findings back to the Republic. Dooku visited Kenobi in his prison cell, feigning shock at the Jedi's capture and enquiring as to his presence on Geonosis. Denying involvement with the bounty hunters, Dooku instead spoke of his former apprentice, Qui-Gon, suggesting that Jinn would have joined Dooku's movement had he learned the truth that the Sith were in control of the Senate. Though Obi-Wan refused to believe Dooku's words, the Count attempted to recruit him in apparent opposition to Darth Sidious, and left Kenobi to his fate when he rejected the offer.

Dooku oversaw the attempted execution of Amidala, Kenobi, and Skywalker in the Petranaki arena, but proceedings were forestalled when Master Windu and his Jedi assault team arrived to rescue the condemned trio. Windu was soon outnumbered by battle droids, and Dooku watched as the Jedi were surrounded on the arena floor. He offered to spare their lives if they surrendered, but Windu refused. In a regretful tone, Dooku gave the order to terminate them, but the survivors were spared by Yoda's arrival with the clone army from Kamino. War broke out across Geonosis.

Dooku oversaw the battle, assuring his allies that his Master would not let the Republic get away with the invasion, but eventually chose to retreat. Before leaving, Dooku was given the designs to the ultimate weapon by Archduke Poggle the Lesser, assuring him that the designs would be safe with his Master. Escaping on his speeder with an escort of two Geonosian fighters, Dooku made for his secret hangar but was pursued by Kenobi and Skywalker's gunship.

Dooku vs yoda

After defeating Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Dooku duels his former master, Yoda.

As Dooku prepared to leave, he was confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker. He subdued Skywalker with Force lightning and fought Kenobi, eventually overpowering and wounding him in the shoulder and leg. As Dooku prepared to make his killing move, Skywalker leapt into the battle. The two fought until Dooku cut off Skywalker's right arm, but Yoda again arrived to save his allies. Dooku engaged in a Force duel with his old master and, unable to best him, challenged Yoda to a lightsaber battle. The fighting was fierce but brief, and cut short when Dooku brought down a pillar over Kenobi and Skywalker, forcing Yoda to break off to save them. Dooku fled in his solar sailer as his forces retreated into space.

Dooku rendezvoused with Sidious, who was very impressed, in The Works on Coruscant, informing him that the war had begun as planned. Dooku and his Master recruited the cyborg General Grievous to lead the droid army. Grievous was trained by Dooku in the Jedi arts, using lightsabers taken from his Jedi kills. Later, Dooku commanded his droid army to seize control of the major hyperspace lanes following Geonosis, separating the Republic from the majority of its army.

Dealings with the Hutts

Dooku made a deal with Ziro, uncle of Jabba the Hutt, to have Jabba's son, Rotta, kidnapped and the act blamed on the Jedi. Dooku sent Ventress in her Trident-class assault ship, the Trident, to Tatooine to carry out the kidnapping. She took Rotta to the abandoned monastery on Teth with two battalions of battle droids, where she was contacted by Dooku and then by Lord Sidious, who assured them that the Jedi would be provoked into war with Hutts as well as the Separatists. Dooku ventured to Tatooine and spoke with Jabba, claiming that the Jedi were behind his son's kidnapping, and had Ventress and her spy droid, 4-A7, provide "evidence" that Skywalker and his apprentice were responsible. Though he assured the Hutt his droid army was mounting a rescue, Dooku was informed by Ventress that Skywalker had eluded her and was escaping with Rotta.

After her defeat, Dooku had Ventress lie that Skywalker had killed the Huttlet. Jabba, believing Dooku, allowed him to send battle droids to deal with Skywalker personally. After his MagnaGuards shot Skywalker down, Dooku went into the Dune Sea. He contacted Ziro, informing him that Jabba believed his story, and assured him that he would be master of the Hutt Clans. Dooku also had Ziro take Senator Amidala prisoner when she learned of Ziro's deal. Dooku confronted Skywalker, dueling across the dunes, until Dooku realize the Huttlet was with Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. However, he anticipated this and had MagnaGuards wait for her, taunting Skywalker with a hologram of Tano's desperate fight. Skywalker fled in pursuit, taking Dooku's speeder, but the Dark Lord simply laughed. However, after Jabba learned the truth of his uncle's deal, Dooku left Tatooine and informed Lord Sidious of his failure. Sidious told him to allow the Jedi their victory, knowing that the engines had turned in their favor.

Negotiations with the Toydarians

At the start of the Separatist occupation of Ryloth, Dooku was informed by TX-20 that the Jedi were sending Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan to Toydaria to establish supply lines to the Republic garrison and the Twi'lek people. Dooku contacted Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation to prevent the Republic from doing so.

Dooku learned that King Katuunko was considering joining the Republic and was going to speak with his former master Yoda on the neutral moon, Rugosa. He sent his apprentice, Ventress, to convince him to join the Separatists. Ventress was able to make a deal with Katuunko and Yoda; If Yoda and his three troopers defeated her droid battalion, the Toydarians would be allowed to join the Republic, but if her droids captured Yoda, Katuunko would join the Separatists. Dooku approved of her deal, believing that Yoda made a mistake in venturing far from Coruscant. However, Yoda was able to defeat her droids, and Katuunko told Dooku that he would be joining the Republic upon seeing Ventress's treachery. Dooku urged him to reconsider, but to no avail, and ordered Ventress to kill the king. However, Yoda prevented the murder, and Dooku watched as Ventress made her escape, telling Yoda that his old master was fortunate he was not there in person.

The Malevolence

Dooku joined General Grievous aboard the heavy cruiser Malevolence in the Abregado system. When a fleet of Republic cruisers entered the system, Dooku ordered Grievous to jam their communications and to use the cruiser's secret weapon, the ion cannon, to disable and destroy the fleet. Dooku sent out hunters to make sure there were no survivors, though he later learned that a group of survivors had destroyed the pod hunters. As Dooku, Grievous, and the Malevolence searched for the survivors, Skywalker arrived and found them first. Dooku ordered Grievous to destroy the rescue ship, but the effort failed.

After Grievous attacked a medical convoy near the Ryndellia system, Dooku gave the droid general his next target: the Republic's Outer Rim Medical Center. En route to the target, Dooku informed Grievous that the Republic had launched a strike team under Skywalker to attack the Malevolence, and warned him not to underestimate Skywalker. After the Malevolence's hyperdrive was disabled, Dooku arranged for Senator Amidala to be captured while en route to negotiations with the Banking Clan, but the ploy failed and the Malevolence was destroyed. Dooku attempted to contact Grievous for an update, but the general angrily cut communications while fleeing the scene of destruction.

Gunray's rescue

With Viceroy Gunray captured by the Republic, Sidious informed his apprentice of the dangers of allowing him to be interrogated by the Jedi. Though Dooku planned to send Ventress to either free or silence Gunray, Sidious questioned the dark-sider's competence after previous failures. Dooku gave Ventress her mission, but warned her that she would have to prove herself worthy of being his apprentice. He bribed Senate commando Argyus into helping Ventress free Gunray, and the mission was ultimately a success.

Testing Grievous

After Gunray's escape, Dooku, frustrated with the ongoing stalemate, arranged a test for General Grievous. He laid a trap for Jedi Master Kit Fisto, his former apprentice Nahdar Vebb, and their clone troopers at Grievous's fortress in the Vassek system. He deactivated Grievous's MagnaGuards and offered an "alternative prize" to Fisto during his pursuit of Gunray. After Grievous's first confrontation with the Jedi and the death of his pet roggwart, Gor, Dooku contacted him telling him that he arranged for this test. Grievous then cut communications with Dooku to finish off the Jedi. Grievous later informed him of Fisto's escape, and the Count suggested there was room for improvement.

Dooku's capture

Dooku captured Skywalker and took him aboard his command ship. Skywalker was rescued by Kenobi and the two of them confronted Dooku. Dooku made his escape to his solar sailer as the Republic forces arrived. Dooku was soon thereafter shot down by Skywalker and Kenobi, and crash landed on Vanqor where he hid in a cave. He next caused a cave-in, forcing Skywalker to lose his lightsaber which Dooku took, and then sealed the cave off. Dooku found Weequay pirates at his solar sailer. Thereafter, Dooku approached the pirate's captain, Hondo Ohnaka, who offered him passage to Florrum for a price. Dooku agreed to pay him while secretly planning to kill all the pirates upon their arrival on Florrum. However before he could, Dooku's lightsabers were stolen from him by Hondo's monkey-lizard Pilf Mukmuk. Dooku warned them that they were not dealing with a Jedi, but a Sith Lord. However, he was outnumbered and ransomed off to the Republic by the pirates. Kenobi and Skywalker checked to ensure the pirates had actually captured him. Dooku warned the Jedi that the pirates were devious and that they would not allow them leave.

Dooku was proven correct when he, Kenobi, and Skywalker were tied together. Thus, Dooku was forced to work with the Jedi to escape before the Republic arrived. During their 2nd escape attempt, Dooku was saved by Kenobi before they were captured by Hondo and his men. However, after Republic representative Binks and his escort disabled the power, Dooku made his escape by choking a guard. He then killed Turk Falso and forced him to kill another Weequay with his own gun. At that point, he stole their shuttle and made his escape.

The Defoliator test

Dooku observed General Lok Durd's test of their new weapon, the Defoliator Deployment Tank on Maridun. After the initial success of the weapon's effects on the battle droids, Dooku asked to him to test the weapon on living targets. Durd assured him that he would test it on the Lurmen colonists.

Occupation of Ryloth

During the initial start of the Republic's return to Ryloth, Dooku assured Tambor that the Republic forces were spread thin in its sector and that it would be suicide for the Republic. After the Republic landed and were moving on the capital of Lessu, Dooku was informed by TA-175 of Tambor's pitiful job in protecting the Separatist's investment on Ryloth. Though Tambor claimed that the tactical droid was exaggerating, Dooku warned him that he was no match for Windu. Dooku then ordered Tambor to evacuate with what valuables he had and to destroy what was left. Dooku told Tambor that the charred ruins of Ryloth would demonstrate to the galaxy the cost of a Republic "victory". Dooku then contacted Tambor again, shocked that he had not left yet. Dooku then ordered him out before Windu and the Republic arrive. He then gave TA-175 orders to bomb the capital after they leave. After the Republic arrived and captured Tambor, Dooku ordered TA-175 to bomb the capital.

Dooku then offered his assistance to Pantoran Chairman Papanoida when his daughters were kidnapped.

Dealing with the Death Watch

Dooku secretly supported the Death Watch movement on Mandalore. Dooku spoke with its leader, Governor Pre Vizsla of Concordia, about the Jedi Council's investigation on Mandalore. Dooku assured him that if the Republic sends an occupation force to Mandalore, the people would rebel and join the Death Watch. Dooku had Vizsla send one of his assassins to Coruscant to eliminate Duchess Satine Kryze from interfering with their plans. Unfortunately, the Duchess stopped their plans. Dooku warned Vizsla that without his forces, Death Watch would only hold the planet for a day. Dooku assured him that he had other ways of accomplishing their goals.

Following these events, Dooku betrayed the Death Watch. Vizsla was left with a lightsaber scar on his face as a "parting gift" from Dooku but managed to escape, vowing vengeance on the Sith Lord.

Continuing the war

Dooku endorsed a peace initiative being offered by the Separatist Senate. However, Dooku had General Grievous carry out a mission to ensure that Lord Sidious's plans continue unhindered. Dooku assured Republic senators Lott Dod, Gume Saam, and Nix Card that they would ensure that the banks would be deregulated and they would receive their profits.

Dooku then attempted to coerce Pantora, a moon of Orto Plutonia to join the Separatists by sending the Trade Federation to blockade the planet.

After the attack, Dooku sent a message saying that the Republic had killed the very sponsor of the peace initiative, Mina Bonteri. In truth, Dooku had sent his agents to kill Bonteri. Dooku then sent bounty hunters Robonino and Chata Hyoki to intimidate Senators from voting against the military enhancement bill. Dooku then sent them to eliminate Senator Amidala.

Ventress' "demise"

Tyranus was then contacted by Lord Sidious about his assassin, Ventress, and how she was becoming powerful. Sidious believed that Dooku was training his own apprentice and was planning to replace him. Dooku assured Sidious that his loyalty was to him alone. To prove his loyalty, the Count was ordered to eliminate Ventress. Dooku tried to convince Sidious not to do this, but he complied. Dooku then contacted Ventress at Sullust, informing her that he recalled her reinforcements. Ventress implored Dooku to help destroy the Jedi, but he told her that she was no longer his apprentice and that she would soon die. Dooku then contacted the tactical droid, TJ-912, aboard its Destroyer and ordered it to destroy Ventress aboard the flagship. TJ-912 carried out Dooku's orders and informed him that she was dead. Dooku ordered TJ-912 to withdraw. Dooku then informed Lord Sidious that Ventress had been destroyed, proving his loyalty to his master.

Dooku then came under attack by Ventress and her fellow nightsisters posing as Jedi at his palace on Serenno. Though his senses were dulled by their poison, Dooku was able to fight them off with his Sith lightning. The attempt on his life failed but Dooku never found out the identity of his attackers. Dooku was then contacted by Mother Talzin, who was aware of the loss of his prized assassin, who was of one of her Nightsisters. She then offered Dooku one male from her planet to replace her. Dooku took her up on her offer.

Dealings with the Nightsisters

Dooku then traveled to Dathomir to speak with Talzin. Dooku proposed an alliance between his Separatists and her Nightsisters. Talzin refused his generous offer. Talzin then asked Dooku if knew the Sith warrior, Darth Maul. Dooku remembered that he was killed 10 years ago on Naboo by Kenobi. Talzin then offered one of her Nightbrothers from Maul's village, as his new assassin. Dooku, with the "loss" of Ventress and the Jedi attacks, agreed to her offer and left.

Training the brother of Darth Maul

Dooku was then given the Nightbrother, Savage Opress, by Talzin on Serenno. Dooku was impressed by the Opress's sight and how Talzin described him as the fiercest of his kind, assuring him that Opress would serve Dooku well. Dooku then sent Opress on a mission to secure the outpost on Devaron from the Republic. Dooku was then informed by Opress of his mission's success and returned to him on Serenno. Dooku then told Savage how they would do great things, be more powerful than Lord Sidious and Darth Maul, and rule the galaxy together.

Dooku then trained Savage in lightsaber combat and his dark side powers. Dooku was a harsh taskmaster who tortured Opress with his Sith lightning. After Dooku's first training session with Opress, he sent him on a mission to Toydaria. Dooku told him to bring King Katuunko to him alive. However, Opress failed Dooku when he killed Katuunko and brought him aboard his flagship. Dooku then punished him with his Sith lightning. Ventress then revealed herself to be alive and Opress's true master. The two of them then fought Dooku but were unable to defeat him. Opress then force-choked Dooku and Ventress and then tried to kill them both. Dooku and Ventress made their escape, then Dooku was then confronted by Ventress, but was able to defeat her. Just as he was about to kill her, Dooku was blinded and Ventress made her escape. Dooku then ordered his battle droids to kill Opress, but they failed to stop him from escaping.

The Citadel

Dooku contacted the Citadel's warden, Commander Osi Sobeck about Jedi Council Member Even Piell's information on the Nexus Route. Dooku then reprimanded Sobeck, but gives him another chance to get the information from his escaping prisoners.

Battle of Mon Cala

During the Battle of Mon Cala, Count Dooku supported the Quarren in their civil war against the Mon Calamari. The Mon Calamari King Yos Kolina had died but the Quarren led by Chieftain Nossor Ri contested his son Prince Lee-Char's claim to the throne. Dooku dispatched Commander Riff Tamson as a Separatist observer to the Quarren on Mon Cala. Dooku was assured that Chieftain Nossor Ri and his Quarren were with them. In return for supporting the Separatist cause, Dooku promised Tamson that Mon Cala would be his to rule. Under Dooku's orders, Mon Calamari captives from Mon Cala city were enslaved.

After the Mon Calamari and Republic received Gungan reinforcements from Naboo, Dooku sent Tamson reinforcements, but ordered him to keep them in reserve. Dooku also ordered him to continue to hunt down Prince Lee-Char and reminded Nossor Ri that the Quarren had to support the war effort if they wanted Separatist support. Tamson also received Karkarodon enforcers from his homeworld of Karkaris to secure the Separatists hold on the planet. Despite Dooku's best efforts, his plans to conquer Mon Cala collapsed after the Quarren switched sides after learning that Tamson planned to crown himself as the new ruler of Mon Cala. Together, the Quarren, Mon Calamari, Republic, Jedi, and Gungans managed to drive the Separatist from Mon Cala.

Dealings on Naboo

Dooku then formed an alliance with Gungan priest, Rish Loo to provoke war between the Naboo and the Gungans. Dooku promised Rish Loo that he would most influential in his new order. However, Rish Loo's plans were exposed by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and Representative Binks freed Boss Lyonie from his mind-control. Dooku informed his master of General Grievous's capture by the Gungans. Dooku agreed to capture Skywalker in order to trade him for Grievous. Dooku had Rish Loo lure Skywalker to his lab. Once there, Dooku killed Rish Loo for his foolishness. Dooku and his MagnaGuards fought Skywalker, eventually subduing him. Dooku then contacted Amidala, offering to exchange Skywalker for General Grievous. At first, Amidala refused, but agreed to it when Dooku's MagnaGuards started to torture Skywalker.

Dealing with slaver

Dooku then accompanied Zygerrian slaver, Commander Darts D'Nar, and his forces as they moved into "occupy" the Togruta colony of Kiros. Dooku then convinced the governor, Roshti, to be taken to a "safe haven". Dooku and Zygerrian Prime Minister Atai Molec then contacted him as he negotiated with General Kenobi. Dooku then ordered D'Nar to bring Kenobi to him on his knees. Dooku and half of Scintel's kingdom then demanded the Zygerrian Queen, Miraj Scintel, kill Anakin Skywalker.

When she refused, Dooku was asked to come to Zygerria by Prime Minister Molec. Lord Sidious sent Lord Tyranus to ensure that the Queen would carry out Skywalker's execution. Dooku then spoke with the Queen and the Prime Minister about Skywalker and his friends' situation. Dooku was intrigued by her plan to enslave the Jedi, but Dooku's plan was to eradicate the Jedi. He also warned her that her power over Skywalker was an illusion, since he was once a Jedi. When the queen refused to allow Dooku to execute Skywalker, Molec saw her as unworthy of being queen, in which Dooku then force-choked Scintel as Skywalker arrived. Dooku then fought Skywalker and ordered the Royal guard to kill Skywalker for the Queen's murder before he escaped. Dooku then contacted Keeper Agruss and ordered him to execute Kenobi and Captain Rex.

Dooku later appeared through a hologram to Lux Bonteri in which he denied killing Mina Bonteri and ordered him killed for treason.

Kidnapping plot

Dooku then hired bounty hunter Moralo Eval to carry out a kidnapping of Palpatine. Following Eval's escape with help from fellow bounty hunters Cad Bane and Rako Hardeen (Kenobi in disguise), Dooku brought other bounty hunters to participate in this mission for him. He tested them by putting them inside the box. Dooku became impressed with Hardeen's performance, especially how he was able to kill Kenobi. Dooku then had Eval fight Hardeen till he lost. He then appointed Bane as leader of this team to carry out Palpatine's kidnapping.

On Naboo, Dooku listened to Bane's plans. However, he implanted a listening device in Hardeen's rifle case, revealing that he knew that Hardeen was Kenobi all along. The bounty hunter's mission was merely a diversion to distract the Republic troops, while Dooku carried out the kidnapping. However, his plan was foiled by Kenobi and Skywalker who managed to stop his plot before he escaped.

Extermination of the Nightsisters

Remembering their treachery with Savage Opress, Dooku, at the behest of Lord Sidious, dispatched General Grievous to wipe out Mother Talzin, Ventress, and the Nightsisters on Dathomir. However, Dooku was tortured by Talzin through her magick, demanding he call off Grievous and his army. Dooku contacted Grievous, ordering him to find Talzin before she killed him. Dooku was saved when Grievous apparently "killed" Talzin in a secret chamber of the Nightsister village.

Following the Nightsister massacre, Dooku spoke with Grievous about Savage Opress. He feared that with Talzin gone, Savage would be a danger to him and his master, as he was becoming more powerful. Dooku also sensed something else coming.

Onderon rebellion

Dooku then supported Sanjay Rash as he usurped the throne of Onderon from Ramsis Dendup. Following Rash's reports of the rebels, Dooku dispatched Super tactical droid general, Kalani to take command of the Separatist forces. Following the rebels victory over the droid gunships, Dooku ordered Kalani to withdraw what remained of the occupation force to Agamar, much to Rash's disapproval, which ended with his death.

Retribution on Florrum

Still having a score to settle with Hondo Ohnaka for holding him captive in the past, Dooku dispatched General Grievous to Florrum to seize and dismantle all of Ohnaka's possessions. He then had Grievous take Ohnaka away to a prison cell. Ohnaka survived the assault but much of his base was left in ruins.

Alliance with Ravna

Dooku traveled to the planet Bray. There, he met the Dark Lord Ravna at the Citadel of Light and formed an agreement between himself and Ravna. Dooku hoped to use Ravna's ability to infect any living being into unknown violent species to transform millions of clones and swiftly end the Clone War. When Jedi Masters Kenobi and Gallia arrived at the Citadel alongside the 212th Attack Battalion, Dooku introduced the Jedi to Ravna and subdued Gallia with his Force lightning.

However, Dooku was ultimately betrayed by Ravna who sought to infect all beings in the galaxy and proceeded to transform Dooku. After destroying his super battle droid, Dooku stood by as Ravna's followers attempted to infect Kenobi and Gallia. However, Dooku gave into his anger when Kenobi insulted him and called him pathetic, causing Dooku to strike at Ravna with force lightning. In the chaos of the fight, Dooku told Kenobi and Gallia to destroy Ravna and his followers, a resolution the Jedi saw to by using the Force to collapse the Citadel while Ravna was still inside, thereby burying the creature while Dooku escaped.

Order 66 revelation

Dooku was later contacted by Admiral Trench. Though Trench's line held on Ringo Vinda, he informed Dooku how one of the clones had murdered his Jedi general in a trance-like state. Dooku informed his master that Order 66 might be revealed. Thus Sidious ordered Dooku to kidnap the clone and examine him.

Following Trench's failed kidnapping, Dooku, going by Tyranus, contacted Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su about the trooper. Dooku then asked for the inhibitor chip. However, the inhibitor chip was then stolen by the renegade trooper. Tyranus made it clear that only he and Sifo-Dyas knew about the chip's true purpose and that the Jedi must not learn this. Following the death of the renegade trooper, Dooku was then given both chips by his master and was ordered to destroy them.

Recruiting ClovisEdit

Dooku was then ordered by his master to name Senator Rush Clovis the head of the Banking Clan. Dooku then contacted Clovis via the medical droid treating him. Dooku offered to pay the Confederacy's interest on their loans as well as supply Clovis details of the Muuns' secret accounts, in exchange for him becoming head of the Banking Clan.

After Clovis took his position on Scipio, Dooku contacted him to congratulate on his appointment. Dooku then announced that he wished to collect on his "investment" or he will reveal the truth behind's Clovis's appointment. He also threatened that the Confederacy would not pay back their loans. Thus Dooku forced Clovis to raise the Republic's interest rates to keep the bank afloat. Dooku then accompanied the Confederate fleet and went to Clovis's office. There, Dooku informed Amidala of the deal he made with Clovis. Dooku ordered her arrest, but Separatist Congress Leader, Bec Lawise, said that their Senate would not approve of this. Dooku then forced Amidala to shoot Lawise. Dooku then left aboard Kraken's flagship and ordered their forces to withdraw from Scipio.

Tyranus revealed

Tyranus was then informed by Sidious that the Jedi had learned of a secret that Dooku failed to hide. Dooku soon learned that the Pykes had kept Silman, the former Chancellor's Valorum aide who accompanied Sifo-Dyas, alive. Dooku then went to Oba Diah to eliminate this loose end by killing Silman. However, Dooku was confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker. He fought them before he was surrounded by Lom Pyke and his men, who revealed that he was Darth Tyranus. Tyranus then revealed that he was telling Kenobi the truth on Geonosis about the Sith Lord. Tyranus then killed Lom Pyke and escaped.

Tyranus was then informed that Lord Sidious demanded his presence on Coruscant. Both he and Lord Sidious felt that Yoda was on the Sith homeworld of Moraband for some unknown reason. Dooku then allowed Sidious to use his blood to create an illusion for Yoda due to him being his former master with both using their Sith lightning. However they failed in breaking Yoda and knew they needed more time.

Crystal Crisis on Utapau

Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Count Dooku and General Grievous took interest in a massive kyber crystal on the neutral planet of Utapau. They hired several Sugi mercenaries led by Endente and Amani outcasts to excavate the crystal and to guard it respectively. Dooku and Grievous were also aided by Governor Torul Blom, who had secret contacts with Endente. When the Jedi Master Tu-Anh stumbled upon their operation, the Separatists sent two IG-100 MagnaGuards to assassinate her. However, her death attracted the attention of Master Kenobi and the Jedi Knight Skywalker, who traveled to Utapau to investigate.

Investigating Tu-Anh's death and the presence of MagnaGuards, Kenobi and Skywalker traveled to the plains of Utapau to investigate a group of Amani outcasts. While traveling through Utapau's wilderness, the two Jedi were captured by several Sugi mercenaries who brought them to Endente, who informed them about the Confederacy's interest in the kyber crystal. When the Jedi offered to buy the crystal for twice the amount, Endente informed Dooku via hologram about the Jedi and demanded more compensation to offset the Jedi offer. Dooku ordered him to kill the Jedi and promised that he would send Grievous to "give him what he deserved." Later, the two Jedi managed to overpower their captors and steal the crystal.

As Endente and his Sugi comrades prepared for a counter-assault to recover the kyber crystal, they were contacted by Dooku who informed him that Grievous was coming to meet them on the plains of Utapau. Fearful of reporting his failure to the Sith, Endente told Dooku to send Grievous to meet them at Pau City instead on the pretext that the Amani could no longer be relied upon to guard the crystal. Endente informed the Sith Lord that they had a friend in the Utapau government, Governor Blom. Despite their efforts, Endente and his forces failed to recover the crystal from the Jedi, who made their way to Pau City's spaceport.

Grievous eventually learned of Endente's failure and executed the Sugi mercenary. After a struggle, Grievous, with the help of Governor Blom, managed to recover the crystal from the Jedi and loaded it onto his shuttle. Grievous managed to load the crystal onto his supply ship. The Jedi followed him aboard but Dooku managed to capture Kenobi. Following Kenobi's capture, Grievous gave a report to Dooku, who ordered him to execute Master Kenobi and to deliver the crystal urgently to Serenno; stressing that he would tolerate no failure. Despite Grievous' efforts, the two Jedi managed to destroy the crystal and Grievous' fleet. Grievous alone escaped to report the failure to his master.

The Dark Disciple and Asajj Ventress

During the waning days of the Clone Wars, Count Dooku commanded an assault on the planet Mahranee, which led to the genocide of the Mahran species. In addition, Dooku also issued orders that all Mahran be killed on sight. Dooku's assault was witnessed by the Jedi Council on Coruscant, who at the suggestion of Master Obi-Wan hatched an unusual plan partnering maverick Jedi Master Quinlan Vos with the Nightsister bounty hunter and Dooku's former apprentice Asajj Ventress. After partnering with Ventress as a bounty hunter, Vos eventually revealed his true identity. Seeking revenge against Dooku for his actions against her and her people, Ventress agreed to help Vos by training him in the ways of the dark side.

Ciscapital

After Vos completed his training, Ventress received word from the Separatist contact Sumdin that Dooku was going to visit Raxus, where he was due to receive the Raxian Humanitarian Award for his services to the Confederacy. For that trip, Dooku was accompanied by his military commander General Grievous. Before receiving the award, Dooku gave a patriotic speech to a large crowd defending the Separatist cause and attacking the Republic and the Jedi. During the public banquet, Asajj took the opportunity to meet up with Dooku and challenge him to a duel at the overlook nearby. Dooku agreed but secretly contacted Grievous for reinforcements. However, Vos anticipated this and managed to lock Grievous in a room.

Together, Ventress and Vos confronted Dooku at the overlook. After exchanging pleasantries over a glass of Alderaanian wine, Dooku engaged the assassins in a lightsaber duel. Using his mastery of the dark side, Dooku overpowered the two assassins and used the Force to hurl them against some nearby pillars. Despite Vos' best efforts, he was unable to best Dooku and was taken captive by the Sith Lord. Ventress managed to escape following a scuffle with Grievous but was unable to rescue her lover Vos. Dooku then struck Vos unconscious with Force lightning and spirited his Jedi captive away to his palace on Serenno.

On Serenno, Count Dooku tortured Quinlan Vos for a prolonged period. To sow discord between Vos and Ventress, he showed the Jedi Master a hologram of Ventress killing his former Master Tholme. When Vos initially refused to believe Dooku's account, the Sith Lord presented Vos with Tholme's lightsaber. Using his psychometric abilities, Vos realized that Dooku was telling the truth. Shortly later, Ventress and Boba Fett's bounty hunter syndicate launched a mission to rescue Vos. However, they were forced to flee empty-handed after Vos, who had given in to the dark side, attacked Ventress. Following the attack, Vos became Dooku's new Sith apprentice. Despite turning to the Separatist side, Vos secretly planned to force Dooku to lead him to his master, Darth Sidious, and then kill the two Sith Lords.

Search for Darth Maul

Dooku assisted his master in interrogating his former apprentice, Darth Maul, about his Shadow Collective at the Spire on Stygeon Prime. However, Maul then made his escape with his Mandalorian super commandos to Zanbar. Dooku then dispatched General Grievous and Tey-Zuka to attack and cripple Maul and his forces. Dooku then contacted Grievous after Maul's forces retreated. Dooku hoped this attack would draw Talzin out.

Dooku, accompanied by a pair of MagnaGuards, then went to Ord Mantell to capture Maul and level the city. Dooku was then confronted by Brother Viscus and the Nightbrothers. Dooku was easily able to defeat the Viscus and his men. However, Dooku was then surrounded by Maul's forces before he had the chance to kill the defeated Viscus.

Dooku was offered a deal by Maul; to abandon Lord Sidious and serve Maul. Dooku refused, knowing that Sidious was more powerful than they realized. Maul told him that together with Talzin, they would be Sidious's undoing. Dooku then spoke with Talzin, warning that betraying Sidious would be a folly. Talzin told him that Sidious was ready to replace him with a new apprentice. She then revealed to Dooku how Sidious came to her promising to make her his right hand but betrayed her when he took Maul. She also revealed that Maul was her son. When the Republic forces boarded their ship, Dooku decided to assist Maul in killing the Jedi, but not before secretly freeing Grievous. Together they fought Jedi Generals, Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Tiplee. Dooku then killed Tiplee and then escaped with Maul and Commanders Saxon and Kast aboard a gauntlet fighter.

Dooku was then taken to Dathomir by Maul. There, he was taken to a chamber in the Nightbrother village to have his life-force taken from him to allow Talzin to regain her form. Dooku was then possessed by Talzin when Grievous and Sidious arrived. However, she was no match against Sidious' skill while inside Dooku's body. Dooku was freed when Talzin became whole. He then assisted his master in fighting Talzin until Grievous killed her. Despite Maul's escape, Sidious assured Dooku that their future was certain.

Rescue of Quinlan Vos and death of Asajj Ventress

Together, Dooku and his new right-hand man Quinlan Vos launched a renewed military campaign against the Republic. Vos quickly gained the moniker "Admiral Enigma" among the Republic media. After receiving intelligence from Admiral Wullf Yularen that Dooku was planning to attack the planet Taris, the Jedi Council hatched a mission to rescue Quinlan Vos. With the help of Ventress, Kenobi and his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker infiltrated Dooku's Providence-class dreadnought and made their way to the bridge, hoping to encounter "Admiral Enigma". Instead, they encountered Dooku. While Skywalker dueled with Dooku, Ventress and Kenobi managed to "rescue" Vos from his cell. However, Vos and Dooku had anticipated the rescue and arranged for Vos to appear in an emaciated state. While Ventress sensed that Vos had turned to the dark side, his Jedi colleagues eagerly welcomed Vos home.

Quinlan Vos' "rescue" gave Count Dooku a high-level spy within the Jedi Order. Using his high-placed position within the Jedi hierarchy, Vos leaked intelligence on two Republic operations to Dooku. This allowed the Separatists to sabotage an asteroid supplies warehouse and to evacuate a listening post on Vanqor prior to a Republic attack. After discerning that Vos had turned to the dark side, the Jedi Council sent Vos on a mission to kill Dooku. With the help of Ventress, Vos and the Jedi learned that Dooku's dreadnought was last sighted above the crystal-covered planet of Christophsis. Vos managed to infiltrate Dooku's dreadnought and engaged the Sith Lord in a lightsaber duel. Despite besting Dooku, Vos refused to kill him and instead demanded that Dooku lead him to Darth Sidious.

Unknown to both Dooku and Vos, they had been tailed by Kenobi and Skywalker. The two Jedi Knights promptly arrested Dooku and his apprentice and transported them to the Venator-class Star Destroyer Vigilance as prisoners. While being marched to the Vigilance's brig, Vos managed to free Dooku, who in turned freed Vos. After killing the Jedi Knights Akar-Deshu and Kav Bayons and two dozen Clone troopers, the two dark siders escaped the Vigilance aboard Ventress' ship Banshee. Ventress attempted to fly them back to Dooku's dreadnought but they were shot down by the Vigilance and crash-landed on Christophsis.

Dooku and his fellow travelers survived the crash but the Count sustained a serious injury since he had not been properly strapped in. After navigating through Christophsis' crystal-covered landscape, they managed to reach a local Separatist base that was built into a giant crystal tower. Upon arriving, Dooku was informed that Darth Sidious was seeking an audience with him. During a brief hologram conversation, Dooku requested help from his master to get offworld. Shortly later, Kenobi and Skywalker launched a full-scale assault on the Separatist base.

Together, Dooku and his opponents made their way into an outlying crystal sanctum. On the way, Dooku was struck by a blaster blast and was knocked unconscious. While Ventress wanted to let him die, Vos insisted on keeping him alive. While Vos assisted the battle droids in the defense of the base, Ventress moved Dooku into the crystal sanctum. After stirring, Dooku taunted Ventress by deriding her as a "grant" and claiming that Vos had much potential as a Sith Lord. Ventress responded that Vos had "bigger plans" for Dooku. When Vos entered the sanctum, Ventress confronted him about his decision to join Dooku and the dark side.

While Ventress and Vos were preoccupied, Dooku took the opportunity to attack his former pupils with Force lightning. He wanted to kill Vos, but ended up striking Ventress, who pushed Vos out of the way. Though Quinlan managed to stop Dooku, Ventress was mortally wounded. Dooku then attempted to goad Vos into killing him, but realizing that the act of murder led to the dark side, Vos refused and reaffirmed his Jedi identity. While Vos comforted his dying lover, Dooku took the opportunity to rendezvous with Sidious' starship and fled off-world. Despite failing to kill Dooku, Vos was pardoned by the Jedi Council after he rejected the dark side and continued serving the Jedi war effort.

Death

Later on, Dooku oversaw the "kidnapping" of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the battle of Coruscant. Dooku held Chancellor Palpatine captive aboard General Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand. He engaged Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel when they came to the Chancellor's rescue. The duel was brief but fierce. Dooku defeated Kenobi, who was incapacitated and knocked unconscious when the Count used the Force to pin Kenobi to the ground with a metal balcony. However, Dooku was soon overpowered by Skywalker, who, with one slash of his lightsaber, severed both the Count's hands at the wrists. Skywalker then caught Dooku's lightsaber out of the air and crossed it with his own blade at the Count's throat. Unsure how to proceed, Skywalker hesitated until Chancellor Palpatine instructed Skywalker to "Do it" and kill him. Despite the fact that Dooku was an unarmed prisoner, Skywalker drew the two lightsabers together, decapitating the Sith Lord.

Legacy

After escaping from the Invisible Hand to Utapau to meet with the Separatist Council, Grievous reported Dooku's death to Sidious, who dismissed his apprentice's death as a necessary loss, promising the General that he would have a new apprentice soon. Skywalker replaced Dooku at Sidious' side after he fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Sidious issued the destruction of the Jedi Order.

Following the end of the Clone Wars, the newly-created Security Bureau of the Galactic Empire conducted loyalty purges, during which much propaganda material featuring Dooku was destroyed. However, rare specimens of Ansibella Delu's work-in-progress poster survived.

Speculation began to circulate after the war's end that Dooku had in fact never left the Jedi Order despite their claims to the contrary. This rumor bolstered the idea that the Jedi had been traitors to the Republic since before the start of the war but some, amongst them Grand Moff Tarkin, remained skeptical.

In later years, Sidious considered Dooku a proton torpedo, as he served his purpose and then was gone, assuring Vader that he had him, a superior candidate, in mind.

Fifty years after Dooku's death, a treasure hunt known as the Race for the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku occurred on Ponemah Terminal. Those taking part hoped to find kyber crystals, but were surprised to find the treasure was a clone trooper who had been held captive for the last 50 years. The trooper, Kix, had learned the truth of Order 66 after being confronted about it by his friend Fives. Kix was saved by the pirate crew of Sidon Ithano and joined the crew.

* * *

Me: Count Dooku.

Lincoln: Or does he prefer Darth Tyranus?

Count Dooku: So you are the mighty Team Loud Phoenix Storm that I've heard so much about.

Me: That's right. The Dark Side of the Force is strong inside you.

Count Dooku: My Jedi Powers have grown far beyond yours. Now back down.

He fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning and I blocked it and sent it back. But he deflected it away.

Me: My powers are strong too.

I fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning as well and it sent him crashing into the wall.

He got up.

Count Dooku: How is that possible? How do you know how to use Force Lightning?

Me: I have this habit of picking up things on the fly. I've learned a lot of moves other than just the ways of the Force.

Count Dooku: We shall see.

Count Dooku ignited his Red Blade Lightsaber, I ignited my purple blade lightsaber, Orion had a green bladed lightsaber, Nico had a Yellow bladed Lightsaber and he ignited it, Lincoln had an Orange Blade Lightsaber and he ignited it.

Orion: Jayden once said to Troy and the others that they should use their instincts to sense an enemy's next move. So I'll take that advice and use my best Legendary Sixth Ranger Modes to fight Dooku with. Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin Green!

Orion turned into Tommy's Green Ranger form.

We went at Count Dooku and we were clashing all over the place and it was a powerful and brutal clash that was powerful! Orion

Watching was our newest recruit for the Transformers, Crackcase.

Crankcase: Is it always like this with you guys?

Lori: It's literally always an amazing adventure.

Grimlock: Him J.D., kick Sith butt!

We were overpowering Count Dooku.

Taranee: They're really letting Dooku have it.

Francis: No kidding!

Power Girl: Boy they are really showing no mercy on him.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted Dooku and blasted his hands off and his lightsaber was on the floor.

Nico: Count Dooku, you have failed this universe!

Me: And he has failed at being a Jedi.

I fired a massive blast of Force Fire and incinerated him in an instant!

Me: That is what you get for your crimes Dooku. The only fate for a Sith is death.

Nico: That's right.

Mace Windu: Well done to all of you.

Me: Thank you Master Windu. Count Dooku was a big danger to everyone in the universe. Palpatine was right about one thing.

Nico: What's that?

Me: That Count Dooku would be a dangerous threat to everyone and everything out there.

Mace Windu: That is true.

Nico: Yep.

We went back to the estate for a rest.

* * *

In the middle of an open field out in the middle of the forest, Lincoln was doing some soul searching. He has been having doubts about himself.

Lincoln: After everything I went through over the course of 3 years, I'm starting to feel like I'm more than just human. I feel like I'm becoming something more ever since I got my powers. Am I still human or something more?

Then thunder rumbling was heard and Lincoln heard a voice.

?: Lincoln.

Lincoln looked up and he saw the spirit of one of his family members in a powerful storm cloud. Lucy looked like Lucy from the Victorian Era.

Lincoln: Lucy? Wait! You're our great grandmother, Harriet.

Harriet: That's right. It's good to finally meet you my grandnephew.

Lincoln: Lucy showed me awesome photos about you.

Harriet: I know. I heard you were in trouble and I came to help. You are having doubts about what lies ahead of you.

Lincoln: That's right. Ever since I got my lightning powers, I felt like I was becoming more than just a human being.

Harriet: Your powers have made you strong Lincoln. But no matter what happens to you, you will always be a magnificent person. You are more than just a man, you are a caring brother, a loving person and willing to help those who are closest to you. You must remember who you are. You are my great grandnephew and a magnificent force of good. No matter how powerful you are, you are still Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: I...understand Great Grandma. I understand. I am Lincoln Landon Loud! Member of Team Loud Phoenix Storm and master of the Lightning of Hinon, a great brother and true friend to everyone I love!

Harriet: That's my grandnephew.

Lincoln: Thank you Great Grandma Harriet. Thank you.

Harriet: You're welcome Lincoln.

Lincoln went back home.

Lincoln arrived back home.

Me: Hey Lincoln. You're much better now.

Lincoln: I sure am J.D.

Lucy Loud: Harriet told me that she visited you.

Lincoln: She did. She came to me and tole me that no matter what happens, I will always be Lincoln Loud.

Me: I'm glad you know who you are.

Nico: Me too.

The mailman then came up to our Mailbox and put the letters in a canister. Our mailbox is now an amazing pneumonic tube system. He put the canister full of letters and mail into the mailbox and the canister went through the tube. A red light and buzzer rang and I went to the tube.

Me: Mail's here and Lisa's new Pneumonic Mail system works like a charm.

Laney: It sure does. It saves us having to go to the mailbox and back.

Nico: Yeah.

Me: Lets see what we got here.

I pulled the mail out and sorted it.

Me: Lets see, phone bill, heating, (Sees something) Hey look at this.

I opened a letter and out came a bunch of bats.

Me: Whoa! Bats!

Lucy Loud: Wicked.

But I saw the letter and read it.

Me: It's an invitation for me.

"Dear J.D. Knudson,

You have been invited to a special reunion taking place at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. There will be food, dancing and catching up on old times. Sibella, Winny and the Girls are looking forward to seeing you again ever since you saved them from a horrible fate. They miss you.

Love Ms. Grimwood."

Wow! A big reunion!

Laney: What's it for?

Me: You guys haven't been told about this. But 7 years ago, I was one of the coaches for a girl school for monsters.

Naruto: A monster school? Like Yokai Academy?

Me: Very similar bro. It's called Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. It's a boarding school for the daughters of the famous monsters of legend. Me, Shaggy and Scooby and Scooby's nephew Scrappy Doo went there to help out. Here.

I pulled out a photo of us and showed it to everyone. I was with Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy and with us were Sibella - daughter of Dracula, Winny - Daughter of the Wolfman, Elsa - daughter of Frankenstein, Phantasma - Daughter of the Invisible Man, and Little Tanis - daughter of Pharaoh Kharis.

Lori: Wow! You know these girls?

Me: Yep. We became very close. They became like sisters to me.

Lucy Dark: I wish I could've gone to Ms. Grimwood's school.

Me: It's a nice place. But the girls were also in danger when we were there.

Lana: What kind of danger?

Me: An evil witch that makes the devil look like a joke nearly used them to take over the world.

I went to the computer and pulled up the history of the most evil witch ever: REVOLTA!

* * *

Revolta is a menacing witch who lives in her own castle and plans along with her minion, Grim Creeper to make the students at the Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls permanently evil and take over the world. Her plan was stopped in the end by Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Matches.

She is presumed destroyed at the film's conclusion.

* * *

Me: Revolta. She makes the Devil and even the Wicked Witch of The West look like a total joke.

Lola: She looks like she's evil to the core!

Me: She is. Revolta is a menace to everyone in the world of monsters and humans.

Mizore: I've heard about her. She wants to take over the world and enslave all monsters.

Kurumu: She sure looks dangerous.

Yukari: She is also a dangerous mockery to the world of magic.

Lilith: Her name is widely feared not just here on Earth, but also in Yokai Academy.

Moka: She sure looks like it.

Me: Well I took her down 7 years ago and freed the girls from her spell. My powers far exceeded hers by a mile.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) Revolta was one of the worst ever villains I ever faced. She wanted to make everyone both humans and monsters alike suffer in excruciatingly painful ways no one can even begin to fathom. I fired a powerful blast of fire at her and burned her all over. I also destroyed her castle, stripped her of her powers and made her homeless.

The whole flashback played all the events said and the whole castle exploded into a massive fireball of incredible power.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Power Girl: Revolta sounds really dangerous.

Me: You have no idea Galatea. She posed a tremendous threat to the entire world.

Nico: Is she still alive?

Brittney: I'm afraid so Nico. I was told by the spirits of the afterlife that Revolta is still alive and is still out there to destroy the world. But the good news is that she has been severely weakened. Dad really did a number on her. She's now horribly scarred and disfigured thanks to him.

Me: So I left my mark on her. Then it's time for me to finish what I started.

I then pulled out my cell phone and called Shaggy.

Shaggy: (Answers) Like, hello?

Me: Hey Shaggy! J.D.

Shaggy: Like, Hi J.D. What's going on?

Me: We just received an invitation to a reunion at Miss Grimwood's School.

Shaggy: Like, that's quite a coincidence. So did I.

Me: Sweet! How about you invite all of Mystery Inc. as well.

Shaggy: Sure. It'll be great to see the girls again.

Me: But I'm afraid I got bad news. Revolta is back.

Shaggy: (Gulps) You mean that evil witch that tried to take over the world with the girls is back!?

Me: I'm afraid so Shaggy. But this time we're gonna finish her for good and kill her.

Shaggy: That's great! I remember you helped out with that.

Me: Just like old times Shaggy. We'll meet you over there.

Shaggy: Okay.

We hung up and we were later off to Miss Grimwood's Finishing Academy.

* * *

MISS GRIMWOOD'S FINISHING ACADEMY FOR GHOULS

* * *

We were at the academy and it was an amazing haunted house. With us were Shaggy's ex-girlfriend Googie, Velma's younger sister Madelyn Dinkley and Scooby's nephew Scrappy Doo. We told Scrappy about what would've happened during the live action movie Scooby Doo and he's glad that he will never do that.

Me: Here we are guys. Miss Grimwood's Finishing Academy for Ghouls. (Whistles) Just as scary as I remember it.

Lucy Loud: I would love to live in a house like this.

Brittney: Everyone that knows the darkness would.

Laney: It looks like a nice house.

Googie: It sure does.

Scrappy: The girls when we met them were really nice.

Me: I remember Scrappy.

Madelyn: Velma never told me about this place.

Me: That's because Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and myself were the only ones that went here.

The Mystery Machine arrived.

Shaggy: Like, hey guys!

Me: Hey Shaggy. Hey guys.

Velma: Hey J.D.

Madelyn: Velma!

They hugged!

Velma: Madelyn!

Daphne: So this is the school you went to Shaggy?

Shaggy: Like, yeah. It was a really creepy place. But it was an amazing school.

Scooby: I remember this place like it was yesterday.

Me: So do I Scooby.

We walked up to the school.

Crystal: So this is the school you taught at Shaggy?

Shaggy: It is.

Nico: It sure would be awesome to help out here.

We knocked on the door and it opened on its own. We went in and it was a creepy place. But it was an amazing house.

Me: Wow! Just like old times.

Scrappy: Boy it sure brings back a lot of memories.

Shaggy: Like, yeah. But the food was different.

Me: You and your love of food.

Miss Grimwood then appeared.

Miss Grimwood: J.D. welcome back!

Me: Miss Grimwood, it's great to see you again.

Miss Grimwood: You have grown from that little boy I remember.

Me: Feels like forever ago.

We heard a howl and we saw Winny the Werewolf come. She has changed a lot! She now had longer red hair, a plaid shirt, brown shorts and she was taller.

Me: Winny!

Winny: J.D.! It's great to see you.

We hugged.

Me: Wow! You grew a lot from the last time we saw you.

Winny: I knoooooowwww! All that meat helps.

Me: That it does.

A purple bat appeared and transformed. It was Sibella and she was taller and she had shorter hair and green crystal earrings.

Me: Sibella!

Sibella: (Transylvanian Accent) J.D.!

We hugged.

Me: It's great to see you again.

Sibella: It's so great to see you again after so long.

Me: You sure have grown from when we saw you last.

Sibella: It's fang-tastic.

Me: Yeah.

Elsa Frankenteen then appeared and she was taller, had a olive green tank top, blue jeans and brown sandals and she was wearing bracelets.

Elsa: Hey J.D.

Me: Elsa!

We hugged and it was a bone-crushing hug!

Me: (Groans) It's great to see you. Wow! You are taller and stronger than ever.

Elsa: Sorry. But you have gotten taller too.

Me: I know. We all have changed.

Phantasma then appeared and she had a blue shirt that had one side of it go down her shoulder that exposed half of her bra, a blue moon belt, a blue skirt and white boots.

Phantasma: Hey guys!

Shaggy: Like, hi Phantasma!

Scooby: Long time no see.

Me: I'll say.

I went to hug her but I went through her and fell down.

CRASH!

Me: Oops. Sorry.

Phantasma: That's okay. But it's great to see you again J.D.

Me: Same to you.

Then Little Tanis appeared and she had a pink and black shirt and a pink shirt and pink shoes and she had her mummy hair in pigtails.

Tanis: J.D.!

Me: Little Tanis!? Wow!

We hugged.

Me: Wow, you have grown from that little mummy I remember.

Shaggy: Like, guess we can't call you little anymore.

Me: No kidding. It's great to see all of you girls again. These are all my friends. We are Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Sibella: It's fang-tastic to meet you all.

Winny: We heard so many things about all you guys.

Elsa: Yeah, you really sock it to the bad guys.

We all introduced ourselves.

Sibella: It's an honor to meet you.

Tanis: You guys are so awesome!

Elsa: Yeah. We love how you guys kick butt.

Lori: It's literally what we do to keep the world safe.

Lucy Dark: All bad guys get their just desserts at our hands.

Me: Yep. And I'm afraid we have bad news girls. Revolta is back.

Everyone gasped.

Sibella: But that's impossible! You killed her.

Me: No. Revolta is back and this time I have a feeling she is out for revenge. We came here to finish what I started and that is to kill her and make sure she never terrorizes our planet ever again.

Nico: That's right. We won't let her get away with all the pain and suffering she caused to you and to the world.

Nicole: This time she will be sealed into the Book of Vile Darkness.

Miss Grimwood: I know you all can teach that witch a lesson she will never forget.

Me: And that is When you mess with my friends, you mess with me and there will be hell to pay, in blood.

Sibella: Very good lesson.

Me: Would you girls like to help us?

They agreed.

Brittney: Lets have you all join the Goths of Darkness.

Wednesday: It's gonna be awesome.

Lucy Loud: Agreed.

Haiku: Goths are amazing.

Sibella: They are.

Winny: Lets do it!

Miss Grimwood: I believe in you guys. Show that witch what happens when she messes with you!

Me: With pleasure Miss Grimwood. Lets have the Cadets of Calloway Military Academy.

Nico: Good idea.

Me: Lets go.

We went to Calloway Military Academy and it was an interesting academy.

Me: Wow! What a school.

Lincoln: It looks like an interesting military school.

We went in and Colonel Calloway appeared.

Colonel Calloway: Team Loud Phoenix Storm! It's an honor to meet you.

Me: (Salutes) You too Colonel. We came because we need your help. I'm afraid that Revolta is back and she wants revenge on me.

Colonel Calloway: Revolta, that evil hag has returned?

Me: I'm afraid so Colonel and we need to finish what I started before she tries to finish what she started.

Colonel Calloway: Negative on helping you all out. I admit that we did enjoy defeating Revolta with you all the last time. But that was a one time deal.

Maria: Revolta's a threat to monsters and humans alike. After she gets done with Grimwood, who do you think she'll go after next?

Me: That's right sir. We need to make that evil witch pay for her crimes. I'm going to make sure she stays dead this time.

Colonel Calloway: You're right. All right then. Lets go.

Me: Great. When we get to her castle, shoot any of her minions on sight.

We later went to the castle of Revolta.

* * *

CASTLE REVOLTA

* * *

We arrived at Revolta's castle and it was just as ugly and scary as I remember.

Me: Revolta's castle.

Sibella: This place is terrifying.

Winny: I hate this place.

Me: Lets do it!

Megaforce Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Zeo!

The Megaforce Rangers turned into the Zeo Power Rangers. Troy Burrows was Zeo Ranger V Red, Noah Carver was Zeo Ranger III Blue, Gia was Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Jake was Zeo Ranger IV Green, Emma was Zeo Ranger I Pink and Orion was the Gold Ranger.

Nico: That is so awesome!

Laney: It sure is.

We went into the castle and we saw that it was a dark and terrifying place. We were blasting all of Revolta's minions on sight and they all died in a powerful explosion of fire.

In Revolta's main room, Revolta was scheming on how to get her revenge on me. She was horribly scarred and disfigured and her second set of arms were now burned off and she was hidiously ugly because of it.

Revolta: I will never forgive that J.D. Knudson for what he did to me! I will make sure that he pays with his life for it!

Suddenly a massive fiery explosion blasted a hole through the wall and a phoenix cry was heard.

Grim Creeper: What is that?

Out of the explosion came us.

Me: Did somebody say my name?

Revolta: J.D. Knudson. How nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down.

Me: Revolta. You are still as ugly as every. I see that you are horribly burned now. Nice to know that I left my mark.

Revolta: You did this to me J.D.! You will pay for ruining my plans to rule the world!

Me: And I show no remorse for doing so. But we didn't come here for pleasantries. We came here to finish what I started 7 years ago. We came here to kill you and finish you for good.

Revolta: You will not kill me that easily!

Me: We shall see. And for the record, I'm not the same as I was back then. I've changed dramatically.

Sibella. And so have we.

Winny: You will pay for trying to use us!

Elsa: What you did was unforgivable!

Phantasma: You will pay for your crimes!

Tanis: Yeah!

Brittney: And here's some extra help for us. Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose... BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!

Out of a powerful vortex of supernatural energy came the funny supernatural horror king Beetlejuice!

Beetlejuice: (THUNDER CRASHES) (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) IT'S SHOWTIME!

Brittney: We're going to face the evil Revolta.

Beetlejuice: I heard about her Darky. She's a menace to the Nietherworld and all of the worlds of horror.

Me: Beetlejuice!? Oh man! You are so funny.

Beetlejuice: I know J.D. It's an honor to meet you.

Me: You too. Lets power up and take her down.

Winnie: I'm so gonna enjoy this!

We transformed and powered up and we went at both Revolta and the Grim Creeper.

I punched Revolta in the face and fired a powerful blast of Force Lightning at Revolta and electrocuted her. She fired a blast of energy and I dodged it.

Lola threw a fireball at the Grim Creeper. But he got out of the way and the fireball hit Lincoln instead, making him scream in pain.

Lola: Lincoln!

Grim Creeper: (laughs evilly) See what fighting recklessly gets you?

The Grim Creeper of Skylanders slashed him apart with his scythe and turned him into hash browns and killed him.

Grim Creeper (Skylanders): You give my name a bad clarity of thought.

Lincoln: I'm okay Lola. Good try though.

Lola: Thanks Linky.

The Megaforce Rangers punched and kicked Revolta all over the place.

Emma: You need a serious makeup job you freak!

Emma punched Revolta all over and blasted her with a pink laser blast. Same with everyone on the Megaforce Rangers.

Beetlejuice: You haven't seen anything that's really ugly.

Beetlejuice then made a really scary face that was so hideous and terrifying that it made Repulsa scream with fright!

Me: Now to finish you forever! Teamwork time!

Troy Burrows: Lets do it! Ready Sibella?

Sibella: I always am Troy!

Troy Burrows fired a powerful blast of red Zeo Energy and Sibella fired a powerful blast of black energy.

Troy Burrows and Sibella: RED ZEO BATSWARM!

The blasts turned into a powerful swarm of red energy bats and they slammed into Revolta!

Noah Carver: Lets get her Winny!

Winny: (HOWLS) Right behind you Noah!

Noah fired a powerful blast of blue energy and Winny fired a powerful blast of yellow light from her eyes.

Noah Carver and Winny: BLUE WOLF PACK CARNAGE!

The blasts combined and turned into a powerful wolf pack and it slammed into Revolta and mutilated her all over.

Gia fired a powerful blast of yellow energy and Elsa fired a powerful blast of green lightning.

Gia and Elsa: YELLOW FRANKENSTEIN POUNDSTORM!

The blasts combined and turned into a version of her father and pulverized Revolta all over.

Jake: Lets get her.

Jake fired a powerful blast of green energy and Phantasma fired a powerful ghost storm.

Jake and Phantasma: GREEN GHOST SUPERSTORM!

The blasts combined and spun Revolta around in a deadly tornado of ghosts.

Emma: Lets get her!

Tanis: Right!

Emma and Tanis both fired powerful pink blasts of energy.

Emma and Tanis: PINK EYE OF RA DEATHBEAM!

The blasts turned into the Eye of Ra and it fired a powerful laser at Revolta and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Orion: Time for some pain Laney!

Laney: Right!

Laney fired poisonous barbs loaded with Strychnine Ω and Orion fired a powerful blast of golden energy.

Orion and Laney: GOLDEN POISON BARB SKEWER!

The blasts formed into a deadly spear and it skewered Revolta and pinned her to the wall.

Moka: Time for some action.

Sibella: Fang-Tastic!

Moka and Sibella fired powerful blasts of energy that turned into a deadly colony of bats.

Sibella and Moka: VAMPIRE BAT BLOOD DRAIN!

The bats sucked all of the blood out of Revolta.

Winny fired a powerful blast of yellow light and Kurumu fired a blast of energy from her hands.

Winny and Kurumu: SUCCUBUS WEREWOLF LEACHSTORM!

The blasts hit Revolta and sucked her life energy out

Elsa threw a big rock and Yukari fired a massive barrage of dishes.

Elsa and Yukari: HEAVY OBJECT SMASHSTORM!

The rock and pans smashed Revolta all over.

Phantasma fired a powerful blast of ghost energy and Mizore fired a powerful subzero ice storm!

Phantasma and Mizore: GHOSTSTORM SUBZERO FREEZE!

The blasts hit Revolta and froze her in a block of ice.

Tanis fired a powerful blast of pink energy and Lilith fired a powerful blast of light from her wings.

Tanis and Lilith: SOBEK FIRESTORM BURST!

The blasts turned into the crocodile of Sobek, the Egyptian god of fertility and military strength and it slammed into Revolta and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Jayden Shiba: Lets get her! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Jayden's right arm device and it enhanced his Samurai Power Ranger abilities 100-fold

G1 Grimlock: Her Revolta, will die. CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his rocket launcher 100-fold.

Jayden Shiba and G1 Grimlock: FIRESTORM MISSILE GALAXYSTORM!

Jayden fired a massive blast of fire from his Spin Katana and G1 Grimlock fired a powerful barrage of missiles and they hit Revolta and exploded!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Crankcase: This is gonna be awesome! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his high impact laser blasters 100-fold.

Power Girl: Time for some pain! KRYPTON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Krypton Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and enhanced her powers 100-fold.

Crankcase and Power Girl: LASER BEAM DEATHRAY!

They fired powerful laser blasts and they hit Revolta and burned her more!

Me: Time to finish this for good!

Brittney: You are finished Revolta! DARKNESS NIGHTMOON SLASH!

Brittney swung her sword and out of a powerful blast of dark energy came a crescent moon and it slashed Revolta all over.

Lucy Loud: You are forever damned! NIZOGAMOURNE FIRESTORM BURST!

Lucy fired a powerful blast of black fire and it burned Revolta all over.

Lucy Dark was now in her 80% Crusnik power.

Lucy Dark: This is for the pain you caused to monsters and humans alike! 900 GIGAWATT ELECTROCUTION!

Lucy Dark fired a massive blast of lightning that contained enough electrical power to power 40,000 cities for years at Revolta and it electrocuted her with the power of 900 lightning strikes.

Sibella: Time for some pain. VAMPIRE BITESTORM DRAIN!

Sibella bit Revolta all over the place and it hurt.

Winny: Lets see you survive this! WEREWOLF FULL MOON BLAST!

The Full Moon appeared in the sky and she fired a powerful blast of light and it burned Revolta all over.

Elsa: You will never hurt us again! SUPER SMASH PULVERIZE!

Elsa punched Revolta and it packed incredibly devastating power.

Phantasma: This is for making me clean your disgusting floors! GHOSTFIRE INCINERATOR BURST!

Phantasma fired a massive blast of blue fire and it hit Revolta and burned her badly.

Tanis: This is for making me lick Grim Creeper's skin! RA SUNSTORM FURY!

Tanis fired a massive blast of golden fire from Ra and it hit Revolta and burned her.

Me: And now to finish you for good! (Cups hands to side) KAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nico: Revolta, you have failed this whole universe!

Me: And the Afterlife! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave at Revolta and it engulfed her and completely obliterated her in an instant.

Lana: Go to hell you ugly hag!

But then her spirit appeared.

Nicole: You are not welcome here Revolta! The only place perfect for your wretched kind is the Book of Vile Darkness! (Chants an Incantation) ALDRUON ENLENTHRANEL VOSOLEN LIRUS-NOR!

Revolta was sucked into the Book of Vile Darkness for all eternity.

Me: Good riddance.

Laney: You said it. Revolta is gone forever.

Nico: She sure is.

Winny: (To the viewers) We never have to see that monster again thanks to all our friends.

Velma: You said it Winny.

We decided to move Grimwood Academy to Gotham Royal York and we placed it and the girls into our protection. It was an awesome action packed reunion.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Scooby Doo villain destroyed.

I watched Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School and it was awesome and cool! The girls were cute and they were the daughters of the famous monsters of legend. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you think. Next up is Scooby Doo meets the Boo Brothers and we're in for an awesome Treasure Hunt from the American Civil War.

See you all next time.


	873. Scooby and The Three Stooges Ghosts

In Stewie's Laboratory, Stewie was working on the Pumpkinator and he was doing some last minute adjustments on it. It was for when Halloween comes around. He was done.

Stewie: William, Maria, I'm going to take the reprogrammed Pumpkinator out for a test drive. And I'd like you two and some of the others to accompany me.

William: All right. Lets go.

Maria: You got it.

We went outside and tested the new and approved Pumpkinator. It greeted a lot of kids during the time and it was really friendly and more.

Ember Mcclain: It's funny. This guy was one of Timmy's enemies. And now, he's a powerful ally.

Nico: He sure is.

Slug: Me, Slug, still think that pumpkin bot still not that strong.

Nico: Everyone has their own opinions Slug.

Gwen Tennyson: I think the big guy's all set to keep trick or treaters safe.

Trixie: Well, that's one of Timmy's enemies that will fight for good now.

Nico then picked up some radio signals coming from the lake. He went to investigate and he found a stasis pod in the lake. Nico used the power of the Force and brought it up and inside it was Ruckus.

Brawl: Ruckus!

Nico: Thank goodness we found him.

Nico activated him and he was awake and Ruckus saw him.

Ruckus: Are you the new Decepticon leader?

Nico: I am. Megatron and Starscream are dead. They were monsters.

Nico revealed everything that happened and Ruckus was glad they were gone. His allegiance was now with Nico.

* * *

In the estate we were watching TV and reading books.

Qin: Samus, can I ask you a question?

Samus: Sure Qin.

Qin: How did you become a powerful bounty hunter and what were your adventures like?

Samus: My history is an amazing one.

Samus went over her history throughout her entire life and career.

* * *

Samus Aran was originally a native of the Earth colony K-2L, where she lived with her parents Rodney and Virginia Aran. At the age of three, the colony was visited by the Chozo, who hoped to obtain some of the Afloraltite that the colony mined there. During this visit, Samus caught the attention of Old Bird, one of the Chozo elders. The two of them went for a walk where they began to strike up a friendship. Samus began to call him "Grandpa" and Old Bird introduced her to Pyonchi, a Rabbilis whom she adopted as a pet.

However, a Space Pirate raid led by Ridley soon commenced on the colony. Finding herself face-to-face with Ridley himself, the naive Samus asked him if they could become friends. In response, Ridley attempted to kill Samus, but her mother pushed her daughter out of the way at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, Samus' father sacrificed himself to destroy Ridley's flagship. Little did Ridley know that, in killing Samus' mother and attempting to kill Samus, he succeeded in creating his greatest enemy.

Kid Samus

Now orphaned, Samus was the sole survivor of the attack on K-2L. Eventually, the same group of Chozo found her alone and stranded on the destroyed colony and Old Bird decided to take custody of Samus. The Chozo brought her to their planet, Zebes and raised her. In order to survive the planet's harsh conditions, Samus was infused with Chozo DNA, and later gifted an advanced Chozo Power Suit.

Samus trained under the Chozo for many years, and had surpassed the physical limits of ordinary humans by 14. The Chozo were initially unsure if she was able to become a true warrior until they witnessed her compassion for a flock of Iono Feria that went insane as a result of exposure to Badger Clover. After Old Bird told Samus that she had his confidence, she left the planet for the Federation.

Rise of the Hunter

Enrolling in the Federation Police, Samus excelled in the academy, and was promoted to the Star-Trackers, an elite force that only one in a million police officers was qualified for. Under Chief Hardy, one of her early assignments was to the human planet Jigrad, which the Space Pirates had recently enslaved. When the pirates threatened to execute a child slave named Damara simply for being unfit for work, Samus and her squadmates Kreatz and Mauk attacked without orders. This led to the first Federation imprisonment and interrogation of a Space Pirate - a matter which also involved a military leader named Adam Malkovich, leading to his introduction to Samus. The interrogation revealed that the Space Pirate's actions on Jigrad were just a distraction from their invasion of Zebes. Hardy ordered Samus to wait for the Army to be deployed, but Samus and her teammates disobeyed and traveled to Zebes to aid the Chozo. After a run-in with Adam, she was told that she was given 48 hours before the army arrived.

Infiltration of Zebes

Samus, Kreatz and Mauk arrived at Zebes and learned the Space Pirates were hoping to gain the whole of Chozo knowledge. The Chozo either fled or surrendered and the first Metroid was rogue in the base. Samus discovered that Mother Brain and the Chozo Gray Voice established a "satisfactory cooperative relationship" with the Pirates, in which Mother Brain would be their new leader and use them to reunite the galaxy. Mother Brain offered Samus the role of "master" of the Space Pirates - an offer that Aran quickly refused. At this time, Ridley arrived and taunted Samus over the death of her parents. All of this triggered Samus' posttraumatic stress disorder due to the repressed memories of the K-2L attack, with it being severe enough that she begged her comrades to kill her before Ridley does so when they came to rescue her. Samus was later saved by her squadmates causing a distant distraction and the newly rescued Chozo helped Samus get over her posttraumatic stress. Samus donned her Power Suit and defended the party from Ridley, who then retreated to defend Mother Brain from an attack by Gray Voice, who had revealed his true allegiance and was attacking Mother Brain. Learning about Gray Voice's plight from the rescued Chozo Platinum Chest, Samus wanted to assist, but decided to help the evacuation. While escaping, Samus somehow felt Gray Voice's final moments due to their shared DNA and heard his final words telepathically. Stating that she had become strong, the dying Chozo asked that Samus use her power to help protect the beings in the galaxy who needed it.

After breaking atmosphere in an ancient Chozo ship, Samus, her teammates and the Chozo were rescued by the Federation Army led by the Federation Army Special Ops Battleship VIXIV, commanded by General Adam Malkovich.

Federation Army

After the infiltration of Zebes, Samus (Between 15–17 years old) worked on the VIXIV under General Adam Malkovich. Here, she met Anthony Higgs and Adam's younger brother, Ian Malkovich. It remains unknown how long she served with Adam's unit, but long enough to develop a strong relationship with Anthony, Ian and Adam. Adam would always finish his orders with the question, "Any objections, Lady?" as a way of cementing the trust between the two of them. Samus felt like Adam was the only person who truly understood her, and grew to view him as her best friend and surrogate father figure. However, Samus would leave the VIXIV after the death of Ian, whom Adam sacrificed to save 300 innocents on the Lusitania.

After Federation

Samus vanished completely, abandoning her post in the GF Police. In Metroid: Other M, she stated that her reason for doing so was that she was still young and relatively inexperienced at the time. Samus did not resurface until a few years later. By this time, she became universally renowned as a Bounty Hunter by singlehandedly hunting down numerous Space Pirates, including stopping an assassination attempt at the inauguration of Chairman Keaton. So much of her life during this time was shrouded in mystery that the public believed her to be a male cyborg, not the same woman who graduated first in her class at the GF Police.

Return to Zebes

Now a renowned Bounty Hunter, Samus was summoned by the Galactic Federation. Previously, a Federation Planet Reclamation Division had been sent to capture Metroid specimens for study, but the Space Pirates had swept in, killed the crew, and stolen the Metroids. The capture of this creature was a disastrous blow to the Federation. With hundreds of Metroids under their power, the Space Pirates would inevitably begin a campaign to conquer the rest of the universe. Galactic Civilization would end.

After a long and harrowing search, the Federation Police tracked the Pirates to Zebes. They launched an invasion, but Pirate resistance was too strong. After much debate, the Federation decided to turn to Samus to infiltrate the base at Zebes. She was given two objectives:

After a long and harrowing search, the Federation Police tracked the Pirates to Zebes. They launched an invasion, but Pirate resistance was too strong. After much debate, the Federation decided to turn to Samus to infiltrate the base at Zebes. She was given two objectives:

'''Destroy all Metroid organisms.''' and

'''Defeat the Mechanical Life-Form Mother Brain.'''

Samus Zero Mission

Samus arrived on Zebes and soon discovered that in order to access the central Space Pirate base in Tourian, she had to kill the two Pirate leaders situated on the planet: her old foe, Ridley, and his partner Kraid. After discovering various Chozo artifacts located in multiple locations on the planet that served as upgrades for her suit, Samus was finally able to access the lower depths of Brinstar, where she discovered Kraid waiting for her. A fierce battle ensued, which ended in Kraid's defeat. Samus then headed into the deep volcanic regions of Zebes, where she had several surprising encounters with Imagos, gigantic insects that grew from enormous grub-like larvae. When Samus arrived at Ridley's lair, she soon encountered the Pirate leader, who had just arrived moments earlier after being sent to inspect the planet. The two faced off, with Samus intent on finally avenging her parents' death. The bounty hunter emerging the victor. However, unbeknownst to Samus, Ridley did not die from his crippling wounds.

After defeating Kraid and Ridley, Samus was granted access to Tourian, where she discovered that the Space Pirates had apparently underestimated the Metroids' intelligence. A massive breakout had occurred, and all Pirate personnel present at the time of the breakout were dead. Mother Brain herself, however, was protected by her Chozo-built facility and so completely unharmed. As a result, Metroid cloning had proceeded as though nothing happened, so the Metroid population had risen to an astonishing level. Samus engaged the Metroids she encountered but found that they were impervious to most of her weaponry. Only by exploiting their weakness to cold with the Ice Beam could Samus hope to overcome them.

Samus soon arrived at Mother Brain's chamber and fought her way past the defense systems. The two engaged in an arduous duel, but Mother Brain was ultimately defeated. Unfortunately for Samus, Mother Brain's death activated a hidden fail-safe that began a countdown for the self-destruction of the entire Pirate base. Samus barely managed to make it out to her gunship in time.

Ambush

Unfortunately, escape was not as easy as Samus had expected. As soon she left the atmosphere, Space Pirate vessels ambushed her; during the ensuing chase, Samus was shot down, and her ship crash-landed back on Zebes. Samus survived, but the explosion had destroyed her Power Suit. The only weapon left available to her was a mostly-useless stun pistol. Her only option was to sneak inside the Space Pirate Mother Ship, which had landed in a nearby valley, in hopes of hijacking a ship and escaping. The next morning, Samus climbed in through the air ducts and began her infiltration. She privately admitted that sneaking in to a highly armed area like the Mother Ship, especially while she was in her Zero Suit, was not the wisest strategy, but knew that she had no other options but to do so. Unfortunately, her plans were quickly botched when she was spotted by several Pirates, who quickly set off alarms throughout the entire ship. Though she managed to outwit them many times, Samus was ultimately forced to retreat to the nearby ruins of Chozodia.

In the ruins, Samus discovered a sacred Ruins Test which she had visited once as a young child. Upon her discovery, the Test activated; Samus had to face a mirror image of herself along with powerful bolts of lightning hurled by the hieroglyphic. Ultimately, Samus succeeded in passing the test, and the statue rewarded her with the Legendary Power Suit, and unlocked the three Unknown Items she had previously acquired: the Plasma Beam, the Gravity Suit, and the Space Jump. Now more powerful than ever before, Samus stormed the Pirate Mothership, leaving many dead Pirates in her wake.

Eventually, Samus made it to the bridge of the Mothership where she discovered the Ridley Robot, a gigantic robot built in Ridley's likeness. The robot engaged her in a fierce battle, but Samus was easily able to destroy it. As it shut down, it activated the self-destruct for the Pirate Mothership. Samus raced through the corridors of the Mothership, battling numerous Pirates along the way, until she managed to hijack a Space Pirate Escape Ship. Samus quickly flew out of the ship and left Zebes as the Pirate Mothership exploded behind her. Samus had fulfilled her Zero Mission.

Mission at Tallon IV

Three years later, Samus's next mission led her to another planet in the Zebesian system: Tallon IV. She intercepted a distress signal sent from the Space Pirate frigate Orpheon and immediately flew in to investigate. Once inside, she found dead and dying pirates everywhere while vermin ran amok in the ship. It did not take Samus long to discover the source: a Parasite Queen the Pirates had been performing experiments on had broken out and stationed itself in the Frigate's Nuclear reactor core. Samus killed the creature, but the dying beast slipped into the reactor, causing a malfunction that threatened to destroy the entire vessel. Samus ran for her life through the ventilation tunnels, but to her great surprise, she found herself reunited with Ridley, who had been given many cybernetic implants and been transformed into a powerful cyborg. Samus chased him through the ship, but along the way, an explosion rammed her into a wall, causing her Power Suit to malfunction. This caused most of her abilities to go offline, leaving only the Arm Cannon functional. Samus quickly left the dying frigate and chased Meta Ridley in her gunship, but he proved faster than expected and soon disappeared from her radar. Samus was forced to track him on foot, and so, even in her weakened state, she chose to land on the planet below: Tallon IV.

The Metroid Prime

After traversing the jungles in the Tallon Overworld, Samus discovered an elevator which led to some deserted Chozo Ruins. There, she discovered that 50 years previously, a colony of Chozo had come to the planet to regain their spirituality. Unfortunately, a mysterious meteor eventually struck the planet, bringing with it a Great Poison and The Worm. The Great Poison quickly began spreading across the planet, killing most life in its path and corrupting the rest into savage mutants. Many of the Chozo were driven insane and became menacing spirits; the few survivors fled to an unknown location. The remaining sane Chozo on Tallon IV, now reduced to mere ghosts, managed to seal off the Impact Crater within a seal called The Cipher, locking up The Worm and most of the Great Poison with it. The Space Pirates fleeing the destruction of the base at Zebes had then landed on the planet; they began mining the Great Poison (which they named Phazon) after discovering it could be used to enhance the fighting potential of various creatures, including themselves.

Samus journeyed through Tallon IV, regaining her lost weaponry and collecting sacred Chozo Artifacts, learning along the way that the Chozo had prophesied that she was the one destined to destroy the Worm and the Phazon there. She also swept through the Phazon Mines the Pirates had set up, destroying the Phazon-infused experiments she found there. Samus eventually confronted the most powerful of these mutated Space Pirates: the Omega Pirate. After a challenging battle, Samus managed to defeat the beast, but in its death throes, it fell on Samus and melted into pure Phazon. The viral radiation dramatically altered her Power Suit, turning it into the Phazon Suit; fortunately, this corruption proved beneficial as it allowed her to safely come in contact with and harness the power of Phazon.

Endgame

Having collected all the Chozo artifacts and suit upgrades, Samus returned to the Artifact Temple and activated the Cipher in preparation for entering the Impact Crater. Just before the statue's seal deactivated, however, Meta Ridley flew in and destroyed the statue. He then attempted to kill Samus, but Samus managed to burn off his wings then overload his life-support. Just as Meta Ridley was brought to death's door again, the Temple's Chozo statues there fired powerful lasers at his chest, blasting him off of the edge into the abyss. The Chozo Ghosts within the statues then undid the seal themselves, allowing Samus into the Impact Crater. Inside, Samus discovered the sleeping Metroid Prime, the source of all Phazon on the planet. Samus managed to destroy its armor, forcing the creature to reveal its true form. Unable to damage it further with conventional weaponry, Samus was forced to overload it by harnessing pure Phazon via her Phazon Suit. The Metroid Prime began to die, but in a last-ditch attempt to save itself, it shot out a tentacle and absorbed Samus's Phazon Suit before exploding. Samus ran for her life as the entire Impact Crater burst into flames. Though Tallon IV had been cleansed of Phazon, The Worm was not yet dead and would soon be reborn as Dark Samus.

The Ultimate Power

Some time afterward, a mysterious telepathic message was sent out from the Tetra Galaxy saying, "The secret to ultimate power resides in the Alimbic Cluster." Samus was sent by the Federation in order to determine the truth about this message. Unfortunately, the message had also been received by other parties and soon many other hunters began heading to the Alimbic Cluster, each with their own motives for seeking the "ultimate power". To gain it, one had to find the eight Octoliths which would power the Alimbic Cannon, allowing access to a structure in another dimension called the Oubliette. The Octoliths were all under guard by robotic beings: the Cretaphids and the Slenches.

Between skirmishes with these beings and the other hunters, Samus discovered that the Alimbics, the former inhabitants of the Alimbic Cluster, had been experiencing a time of peace and prosperity until a monstrous being named Gorea had arrived in the form of a comet and began wreaking havoc upon their civilization. The Alimbics were forced to sacrifice themselves to seal away Gorea within the Seal Sphere, which was kept in the Oubliette. They also left a cryptic prophecy on how one might defeat Gorea.

Gorea.

After collecting all eight Octoliths and using them to activate the Alimbic Cannon, Samus and the other hunters raced to the now-accessible Oubliette. The other hunters got there first, and inside discovered an immobile structure. They began firing at it, mistakenly believing it to hold the ultimate power. To their surprise, Gorea instead emerged from the broken structure. Samus arrived just in time to see Gorea shoot out massive tentacles and drain the other hunters of their powers. The defeated hunters disappeared, and Samus alone remained to fight Gorea. She first activated the panels around the arena in accordance with the Alimbic prophecy, then began battling Gorea by exploiting its link to the Seal Sphere. Gorea then revealed its final form and continued its assault. Fortunately, Samus gained access to the Omega Cannon, which allowed her to defeat Gorea's second form. Gorea and the Oubliette exploded, while Samus and the other hunters escaped with only their lives. Once she was back in the safety of space, Samus received a vision where three Alimbic spirits appeared to thank her.

Dark Echoes

Samus was soon given yet another assignment from the Galactic Federation; this time, she was asked to track down a missing brigade of Federation Marines, GFMC Task Force Herakles. Samus headed to the planet Aether located in the Dasha region of space, where the troopers' distress signal was coming from. Samus attempted to land on Aether, but her gunship was caught in the dimensional storms raging on the planet and was badly damaged. Luckily, her ship landed not far away from the troopers' makeshift base. Upon entering it, however, she found she was too late: All of the troopers had died in an attack by unknown assailants. Before she could discover the source, many of the dead troopers reanimated and began firing at her.

Samus fled the base, with the undead troopers in pursuit, but once she was safely outside, she encountered something even stranger: A mysterious black and blue being wearing a suit similar to hers was entering a mysterious portal to an unknown location. Samus followed the being into the portal, only to find herself in a nightmarish replica of the room she had been in, where her dark twin was absorbing a large quantity of Phazon. The being then destroyed a crystal near Samus, which was generating a force field protecting the hunter from the region's poisonous atmosphere. The double then departed, leaving a vulnerable Samus to the clutches of savage creatures that quickly surrounded and overwhelmed her. Samus was forced to retreat back through the portal, only to learn that the dark creatures had robbed her of many of her suit upgrades.

Samus made her way through the catacombs of Aether until she discovered the source of the distress signal: the Federation troopers' damaged ship, the GFS Tyr. Accessing the ship's log, she discovered that the Task Force had been stranded on Aether when their ship was damaged in pursuit of a downed Space Pirate frigate. Eventually, they were all killed after repeated assaults by Dark Splinters, though one of the troopers managed to send the distress signal before his death.

Temple Grounds

Samus's ship was still repairing itself, so she went on a search to identify the cause of the attack and recover her stolen weaponry. She began finding signs of an intelligent civilization living on Aether and chose to investigate. Her search eventually led to the Great Temple, where she found dozens of beings suspended in cryogenic hibernation. Before she could investigate further, she was immediately attacked by an Alpha Splinter, which was almost immediately possessed and transformed into a Dark Alpha Splinter. Samus managed to kill it, but a strange glowing object emerged from the dead insect and entered her suit.

Samus continued exploring the building until she encountered a being known as U-Mos, the Sentinel of the Luminoth. U-Mos informed her that his species, the Luminoth, had migrated to the planet after being drawn by its unique energy. They had lived in peace until a meteor much like the one that impacted Tallon IV impacted the planet, straining the planet's fragile dimensional stability and tearing it between two different dimensions in spacetime: the original Aether and a twisted, corrupted version called Dark Aether, which was home to a malevolent race called the Ing; it was the Ing who were responsible for the deaths and possession of the troopers, as well as the theft of Samus' upgrades. The Luminoth had been involved in a long war with the Ing for the Light of Aether and were at the verge of defeat when Samus had arrived. U-Mos also revealed that, after her battle with the Dark Alpha Splinter, Samus had recovered the Energy Transfer Module that had been stolen by the Ing years earlier. Now that she had it, she could transfer the planet's energy from Dark Aether to Light Aether; without it, the shadowy replica would collapse forever. Samus agreed to seek out the Energy Controllers to restore the Light of Aether to the Luminoth.

Quadraxis Battle

Samus' mission took her all through Aether and Dark Aether, where she faced many Ing attempting to kill her for assisting the Luminoth, as well as several skirmishes with her mysterious double, who was dubbed "Dark Samus". She also reclaimed her stolen weaponry from the various Ing Guardians who had made use of it, and obtained Luminoth upgrades such as the Dark Suit. Once she had restored the three energy controllers to transfer the Light of Aether, U-Mos thanked her with the Light Suit, a suit that contained the Light of Aether within itself. Then, he told her of her most dangerous task: to reach the final Energy Controller, hidden within the Sky Temple. To enter the Sky Temple, though, she had to find the nine Sky Temple keys scattered about Dark Aether.

Battle with The Emperor

Within the Sky Temple, Samus faced the Emperor Ing, a mighty behemoth that ruled the entire Ing race. Although she was almost defeated, Samus prevailed, killed the Emperor, and obtained the last of the planetary energy. Without the energy, Dark Aether started to fall apart, leaving her with only minutes to escape. Samus raced down to the Sky Temple gateway, but before she could flee the crumbling dimension, Dark Samus confronted her once more. The two dueled to the death, but Samus took advantage of her foe's sole weakness — an overload of Phazon — and defeated her doppelganger once again. In her weakened state, Dark Samus attempted to steal Samus' Light Suit, but instead dissipated into thin air. Samus then entered the portal, leaving Dark Aether to collapse behind her. The Luminoth, who had just returned from their cryogenic sleep, rejoiced and thanked Samus for freeing them from the Ing. Samus then gave them back the equipment she had borrowed from them, returned to her gunship, and she flew off into the vast darkness of space.

The Great Invasion

Six months later, Samus was summoned to the battleship G.F.S. Olympus in orbit with the rest of the Federation fleet above the planet Norion in the Kalandor region, where she would receive her instructions for her next assignment. On the way over, however, she experienced a nightmare of Dark Samus' resurrection, as well as an anomaly within her cryostasis (which is heavily implied to have been caused by Dark Samus itself). On board the Olympus, she met with Fleet Admiral Castor Dane and Aurora Unit 242, along with fellow bounty hunters Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor. Dane and 242 informed of their mission:to deliver a vaccine to the Aurora Units in that system, who were suffering from a Space Pirate-engineered virus. Just as the mission briefing ended, the Pirates launched a surprise attack; all the bounty hunters, including Samus, headed down to their ships to assist with the battle at Norion's main base, fighting any Pirates they encountered in the corridors. Upon landing there, Samus was informed the Space Pirates had disabled the generators to Norion's planetary cannon; thus, she and the other hunters were given the responsibility of restoring them while the Federation Marines held off the invading Pirate forces.

Samus and the other hunters raced through the base, turning on each generator they found to restore power to the cannon. The situation soon became dire when the Federation discovered why the Pirates were attacking: a massive Leviathan was headed on a collision course with Norion. The invasion was intended to stall the Federation fleet until the Leviathan could arrive and crash into the planet, spreading Phazon everywhere. Samus headed to the final generator, only to find her old nemesis Meta Ridley waiting for her. In the ensuing melee, Meta Ridley broke through the floor and the two of them hurtled down the 1600-meter shaft, dueling all the way. Just as Samus finished off Meta Ridley, Rundas came down to rescue her and the two flew out of the shaft together. Samus restored the final generator and she and the other hunters rushed straight to the control tower to activate the cannon. As soon they made it to the top, though, they encountered Dark Samus, who had indeed been resurrected by consuming the Pirates' Phazon supply. After a brief struggle, Dark Samus incapacitated all four of them with a massive burst of Phazon, then flew off. Though barely conscious, Samus managed to fire the cannon just before she fainted, destroying the incoming Seed and saving Norion.

One month later, Samus awoke to discover that she and her fellow hunters' bodies were self-producing Phazon, with no negative side effects to their health. The Federation medics working on her had therefore equipped her with a Phazon Enhancement Device. Through this suit, she could harness her own Phazon to enter Hypermode, a function that would allow her to energize her suit and weapon systems with Phazon and giving her access to devastating powers. Samus was then informed by the Aurora Unit 242 that her fellow hunters had awoken two weeks before she had. They had also been given PEDs and were dispatched to the planets Bryyo, Elysia, and the Pirate Homeworld, which had also been struck by Leviathans. Unfortunately, the Federation had lost contact with all of them one week later. Samus was then tasked with completing the missing hunters' missions to destroy each Leviathan, as well as finding out exactly what caused the Federation to lose contact with them.

Bryyo

Samus first traveled to the planet Bryyo, where Rundas had been assigned, and learned that the Leviathan infecting the planet was protected by two shield generators. Samus obtained the locations of the generators from a downed Federation ship, the G.F.S. Theseus. After leaving the ship, though, she noticed Rundas watching her from a distant cliff. Travelling to Bryyo's eastern region to destroy the first generator, she discovered Rundas' ship had already landed before her.

Along the way to the generator, Samus learned that her internal Phazon - once thought to be benign - could cause her body to overload with Phazon - meaning that every use of Hypermode put her at risk of being completely corrupted by the Phazon. Soon after, she encountered Rundas himself, and made to greet him; however, his uncharacteristic silence gave her pause, and he left her without a word. Shortly afterward, he saved Samus from waves of Pirates, but then attacked her as well; Samus realized that her comrade had succumbed to his own corruption, and was now a slave to Dark Samus' will. Reluctantly, she was forced to fight her former friend in a grueling duel, ultimately defeating him. But as she approached Rundas, spikes of ice erupted from the ground, impaling Rundas and killing him instantly. To Samus' shock, the specter of Dark Samus then materialized, and absorbed Rundas' body before Samus could intervene.

Following Rundas' death, she then proceeded to destroy the two generators, leaving Bryyo's seed exposed. Flying directly into the bowels of the Leviathan, she destroyed the corrupted Mogenar war golem within, which released a massive wave of Phazon that caused Samus' own internal corruption to spread. Nevertheless, she proceeded to destroy the Leviathan's core, saving Bryyo from further corruption.

Elysia

After being briefed by Unit 242, Aran proceeded to the planet Elysia, which was home to Skytown, an ancient, floating Chozo facility where Ghor had been assigned. Fighting past SkyTown's corrupted robotic inhabitants, Samus found her way to SkyTown's Aurora Unit 217, to whom she successfully administered the vaccine. However, the now-corrupted Ghor intervened, using his Plasma Cannon to sever 217's connections to the AU network. Shortly afterward, she discovered Ghor attempting to sabotage her Gunship, and was forced to fight him. After Ghor's defeat, the spectral form of Dark Samus again arrived to absorb him; Samus tried to save her fallen hunter, but could ultimately do nothing but angrily clench her fist. After fixing the damaged AU network, Samus was informed that the Federation had located the GFS Valhalla, and was asked to investigate. Upon arrival, she found it a desolate ghost ship, filled with corpses and Phazon-mutated creatures. After an initial investigation, she returned to Elysia, and the Aurora Units informed her of a plan they devised to bypass the shield protecting Elysia's Leviathan: Gather three components to a Theronian Bomb, which would then be dropped into the seed's shield. Unfortunately, this meant that Samus also had to be on board the bomb to defend it from Pirate forces, and flee before impact in an Emergency Evacuation Pod. After the shield was breached, Samus again destroyed the Leviathan's guardian - this time a corrupted robot known as Helios - and then the Leviathan itself.

With Elysia saved, 242 then informed Samus that the Federation had received an Emergency GF communication capsule from Gandrayda revealing the location of the Pirate Homeworld. On the planet, Samus learned that much of the planet was rendered inaccessible by deadly Acid Rain, but received a communication from an escaped Federation Trooper NZG41, who claimed he knew how to bypass the rain. Samus saved the trooper, but soon discovered that "NZG41" was actually a disguised Gandrayda, who was now fully corrupted. Samus fought the final hunter in all of her various forms in a vicious battle, but ultimately the shapeshifter fell. Like Rundas and Ghor before her, the screaming Gandrayda was absorbed by Dark Samus, but this time Samus grimly accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do, looking away as Gandrayda died.

After the battle and further investigation of the Pirate Homeworld, Samus disabled its planetary shield, allowing the Federation's fleet to launch a full-scale assault on the planet. Samus personally led a team of Demolition Troopers to destroy the security door of the cargo line leading to the Homeworld's Seed. There, she encountered and defeated her old nemesis once again, now reborn as Omega Ridley. All of the Leviathans had been destroyed, but Samus had been corrupted to the point that she was now literally glowing with Phazon.

Afterward, she returned to the Valhalla to investigate its depths, and discovered that the Pirates had ignored most otherwise-valuable equipment, taking only one thing: The vessel's Aurora Unit, 313. In addition, she found the codes required to access the Pirates' Leviathan Battleship.

With this, Samus and the Federation were able to launch a final battle to destroy the newly discovered planet Phaaze - the source of all Phazon and Dark Samus' place of origin. Traveling with the Federation via a wormhole created by the Leviathan Battleship, Samus descended to the planet while the Federation kept the Pirate forces busy. As soon she set foot on Phaaze, Samus absorbed dangerous amounts of Phazon and was nearly corrupted completely; even after venting all her available energy tanks and locking herself in permanent Hypermode, she was living on precious borrowed time. Venturing to the planet's inner sanctum, she encountered Dark Samus, and, after a long battle, Dark Samus merged with the stolen Aurora Unit 313 that was linked with Phaaze's core. After one final battle, Samus was able to overpower and destroy both her doppelganger and the Aurora Unit. Since the Aurora Unit was linked to the planet's core, its destruction caused a chain reaction that resulted in the destruction of Phaaze and the erasure of all Phazon from the universe, including the Phazon inside Samus' body. The Federation fleet escaped via another wormhole, but lost contact with Samus in the process. Just as the Federation had given up all hope of Samus' survival, she flew in and reported that the mission had been completed, closing the curtain on the Phazon saga.

After leaving the celebrating Federation fleet, Samus returned to Elysia, where she mourned the loss of her fellow bounty hunters on this mission. Eventually, she left Elysia and headed off to find her next mission, but failed to notice a mysterious gunship following her.

Bermuda System and the Federation Force

After a Space Pirate presence was discovered by the Galactic Federation in the Bermuda System, Samus was called in to investigate. The Bermuda System is a three-planet solar system with abandoned Galactic Federation facilities. The Federation Force, a team of highly trained soldiers wearing Mech suits modeled after Samus's Power Suit, was already there. Samus worked alongside them to battle Space Pirates, saving the group from a Rohkor Beetle at one point, but mostly gathering intelligence for them.

At some point, she was taken hostage by the Pirates and somehow put under mind control. When the Force boarded the Doomseye, a large Space Pirate battle station, the Pirates used technology from the ancient Bion race to increase Samus's size and forced her to fight the Federation soldiers. The Federation Force bested her and she was seemingly crushed by falling debris. The blow freed her from mind control, however, and after recovering, she saved the Force twice, first by destroying a group of Elite Pirates, and then by catching the soldiers with her ship when they were sucked into space. Samus told the Force that meeting them had been an honor, and then thanked them for saving her and the universe.

SR-388 incident

What happened after this period of time is unknown. However, ultimately the Galactic Federation decided that the Metroids were too dangerous to exist, given the devastation they had caused in Pirate hands. After two failed attempts by their own troops, the Federation asked Samus to exterminate them herself, given her long experience in dealing with the creatures.

Arriving on SR388, Samus learned that the planet's environment caused Metroids to mutate into different forms, each stronger than the last. She also discovered ancient Chozo ruins, including a golden seal that was tied to the corrosive purple liquid blocking access to deeper areas of the planet; every time Samus managed to successfully kill all the Metroids in an area, the seal would lower the liquid levels, allowing the hunter access to deeper levels where stronger Metroids were hiding. Her search finally led her to the Queen Metroid, which was responsible for the reproduction of the entire Metroid species. Samus managed to kill the beast and thus believed herself to have successfully eliminated the Metroids for good. As she continued down the tunnels, however, she found a single Metroid egg. As she stared at it, an infant Metroid hatched out of the egg and, upon seeing Samus, imprinted on her as its mother. Samus felt compassion for the infant and, going against her orders, took the Metroid Hatchling to her gunship and made preparations to leave the planet.

Before she could actually leave the planet with the infant, however, an unexpected threat arrived and grabbed the Metroid: her old foe, Ridley. Samus fought him over the baby, eventually grabbing his tail as he was flying away and proceeded to blast him directly in the exposed abdomen at point blank range until he was forced to let go of the baby Metroid before promptly blasting him in the wing and sending him flying into a cliff. However, Ridley rose from the rubble and resumed his attack on Samus, eventually blocking her attacks and throwing her against a wall before pinning her down to blast fire at her. She was saved by the baby, who proceeded to absorb enough energy from Ridley to rejuvenate her, allowing her to triumph over the Space Pirate leader. Afterwards, she then left the planet with baby.

Final Mission to Zebes

Samus, knowing how valuable the Metroid hatchling could be to the Federation, headed to the Ceres Space Colony, and chose to turn it over to the scientists there, who believed they could harness the infant's power for the good of mankind. Confident in their findings, Samus proceeded to leave the station. However, she had not even left the asteroid belt where Ceres was stationed before she received a distress signal from the scientists. Returning to Ceres, she discovered that the Space Pirates had attacked the station in hopes of stealing the Metroid. Ridley himself had captured the infant and was about to make off when Samus arrived. After a brief struggle, Ridley flew out of the station and set the self-destruct to destroy the entire station. Samus barely made it out alive, flying away in her gunship while Ceres exploded behind her.

She managed to track Ridley and the other Pirates to Zebes, discovering that the Space Pirates had rebuilt their old base on the planet and had returned to their old plan of cloning Metroids. Mother Brain had returned as the head of the base, as had Ridley and Kraid. Two new Pirate generals had been recruited as well: Phantoon, a ghostly being that haunted the Wrecked Ship, and Draygon, a massive Evir which presided over Maridia. After defeating them all, Samus was granted access to Tourian. She proceeded to exterminate the Pirate-cloned Metroids she found there, but was suddenly attacked by a massive Metroid, far larger than any she had ever seen. All her weaponry was useless against it, and soon the Metroid had drained her suit to critical levels. Just moments away from her death, the Metroid relinquished its hold and fled after figuring out that it was Samus, leadin Samus to realize that it was the Baby, enhanced through unknown means.

Samus continued through Tourian until she encountered Mother Brain and proceeded to destroy her tank as before. Though she appeared to be defeated, Mother Brain suddenly emerged from the wreckage in a massive new body. Samus fought with all her might, but Mother Brain retaliated with the Laser Brain Attack, leaving Samus near death once more. Just before Mother Brain could launch another blow, the infant Metroid suddenly arrived, sucked the life out of Mother Brain, then began transferring the life to Samus. Mother Brain was not yet dead, though, and it began attacking the Metroid. An energy shot from Mother Brain finished off the Baby, but Samus had been revived and used Mother Brain's own Hyper Beam against her until she was no more. Mother Brain's death triggered yet another self-destruct mechanism, only this time, the entire planet was engulfed in the explosion. Samus escaped with her life, while Zebes, the ancient home of the Chozo and her childhood home, was lost forever.

The BOTTLE SHIP Incident

Although she managed to escape from Zebes, Samus was injured from her fight against Mother Brain and from the mission overall, eventually resulting into her admission into a hospital. Samus recovered and flew off, but she still mourned the loss of the Baby. After several weeks of drifting aimlessly, Samus received a "Baby's Cry"-type distress signal directing her TO a facility known as the BOTTLE SHIP. She found that a Federation vessel had also received the S.O.S. and had docked on the BOTTLE SHIP. The crew of the ship, to her surprise, was the Federation squad she had been a part of when she had been enrolled in the GF Army, the 07th Platoon, consisting of several soldiers, namely Anthony Higgs and Adam Malkovich. She and the team were forced to cooperate in order to overcome the apparent dangers of the BOTTLE SHIP; Samus was allowed back onto the team provided that she followed Adam's orders. After restoring power to the Main Sector and being sent to inspect the Biosphere, Samus came across a small, furry creature that stopped to stare at her.

After much discovery and exploration, Samus arrived at the Exam Center toward the rear of the Biosphere. There, she met up with her comrades and activated a computer terminal. The data revealed that the BOTTLE SHIP was a research station where bioweapons were being bred under the directions of Madeline Bergman. Noticing a large lizard-like creature attacking the soldiers outside, Samus raced to help them, but was ambushed and almost killed before Anthony shot it off of her, said creature fleeing immediately afterward. They then found the body of Lyle Smithsonian, who appeared to have been mauled by the creature. Samus also found the lifeless shell of the small white creature she saw earlier, which was actually the immature form of the lizard beast that had attacked her. Samus pursued the creature into the Pyrosphere but was soon ordered to go to the Cryosphere to search for survivors. There, she found the body of Maurice Favreau and noticed a young woman staring at her. From events that had taken place, Samus deduced that there was a traitor in the platoon and nicknamed him The Deleter. Returning to the Pyrosphere, she then discovered the beast she was tracking was actually her nemesis, Ridley. He hurled Samus' old friend Anthony into a pool of Lava, angering Samus and empowering her enough to defeat Ridley once again, though he managed to escape.

Entering the Bioweapon Research Center while tracking the Deleter, Samus once again encountered the young woman, who identified herself as Madeline Bergman and explained what was going on. The BOTTLE SHIP scientists were trying to create a special forces unit modeled after the Space Pirates, which was then succeeded by cloning Metroids off fragments of the Baby on Samus' suit. An AI that recreated Mother Brain's thought processes so that the Metroids could be controlled was also developed, and nicknamed MB. Madeline gives Samus the directions to Sector Zero, a secret area on the BOTTLE SHIP containing the Metroids and MB. Samus set off to destroy them, however, Adam raced off to stop her. Samus walked to the entrance and was suddenly shot when about to kill a Metroid, being weakened by Adam so that she couldn't strongarm her way past him. He gave her his last orders and proceeded to detach and destroy Sector Zero. Samus mourned his death, but eventually recovered and swore to finish the mission.

Returning to the Bioweapon Research Center to locate a survivor and find and defeat Ridley, she found the latter reduced to a dried husk, and later came across several hatched Metroid Eggs. Samus is then attacked by a Queen Metroid, who spawns Metroids as Samus engages it once again. Samus then chased the survivor, who also identifies herself as Madeline Bergman. Madeline cleared up Samus' confusion: she had actually met MB earlier. MB then stepped in and aimed a Freeze Gun at the two of them before numerous Federation Marines invaded and froze her. She then summoned an army of Ghalmanians, Mighty Griptians and Desbrachians to attack, but is ultimately killed by the Marines. As Madeline mourns, The Colonel steps in and praises Samus' work during the mission, but states that she is now an outsider due to the death of everyone in the platoon, and thus she cannot have any contact with Madeline. However, it turns out that Anthony survived his encounter with Ridley by freezing a Magdollite, revealed when he volunteers to escort Samus back to her ship. Leaving the BOTTLE SHIP with the two of them, Samus reflected on Adam and MB as she flew towards Galactic Federation Headquarters.

Several days later, the Federation decided to destroy the BOTTLE SHIP. Samus returned, however, to recover an important item. Progressing through the environments once again, and defeating her old foe Phantoon, she eventually reached Adam's post, finding his abandoned helmet. Embracing it, Samus reverted to her Zero Suit, and held the helmet as she raced to her gunship.

Becoming Metroid

SR388 was now free of Metroids, and so the Galactic Federation decided to send in a research party to investigate the planet. Due to her previous experience with the planet and its inhabitants, Samus was hired to serve as a guide to the researchers, to collect samples of life for the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. The researchers and Samus arrived on the planet, and when they were trying to capture a Hornoad, a mysterious organism injected itself inside Samus. Thinking nothing of it, the team continued on their mission. After their search was completed and the team returned to their ships, the parasite, which had infested Samus' central nervous system, caused her to fall unconscious. Though her gunship crashed into an Asteroid belt, Samus was safely ejected from the ship and her escape pod was retrieved by the BSL. She was far from safe, however, as the parasites (which would later be named X) continued to spread throughout her body.

The X had infected so much of Samus' Power Suit that large portions of it had to be surgically removed, drastically altering its physical appearance. She was initially given a less than 1% chance of survival, but fortunately the scientists discovered a cure: Metroid DNA. The Metroids were discovered to have been created by the Chozo in order to control the X. With this knowledge in mind, the scientists used a culture of Metroid cells extracted from the Baby to make a vaccine. The vaccine was an astonishing success; the X were completely purged from Samus' body, curing her completely. However, it also had some unexpected side effects: Now that she was immune to the X, Samus could absorb them to regain energy and Missiles. She also gained the Metroid's trademark weakness to cold. More than just her biology changed, however; the surgical removal of parts of her Power Suit had left her with a radically different appearance: the new Fusion Suit. She then recalled that, before that point, the Baby had saved her twice, once against Ridley on SR388 and the other time against Mother Brain on Zebes.

Despite her recent illness, Samus was not given furlough by the Federation. She was immediately issued a new Gunship with an onboard computer to serve as an aide. This computer's personality reminded her heavily of her former Commanding Officer and so, with irony noted, she chose to name it Adam in his memory. Samus was then sent to the BSL research station where the last batch of creatures from SR388 and the infected parts of her Power Suit were sent. She was to investigate an unexplained explosion in the Quarantine Bay. To her great surprise, she discovered that the X Parasite within her Suit had taken on her form, and it had become the SA-X (short for Samus Aran-X). It was responsible for the breach of Quarantine Bay, and as a result, the X ran amok throughout the station. All the researchers aboard the station were dead, and it was up to Samus to contain this breach. The X and the SA-X made many attempts to kill her, but Samus was always able to outsmart them, even in her weakened state.

Eventually, Samus's missions through the BSL brought her to the Restricted Lab. After acquiring the Wave Beam, Samus was able to bypass the security door and enter inside. Inside the lab, Samus made a surprising discovery: the Galactic Federation were cloning Metroids. Before she could investigate further, she found the SA-X had followed her inside the lab and was releasing the Metroids so it could attack them. The Metroids soon overpowered it, but the SA-X's breakout had set off the lab's self-destruct failsafes. Samus managed to escape, but the lab broke away from the rest of the station and exploded, destroying the Metroids and the SA-X together.

When Samus spoke again to Adam, he was angry with her for meddling in top-secret Federation research. He also informed her that the Federation was very interested in his extensive research on the X and viewed it as a wonderful organism with a variety of uses. Several Federation officials were coming to the BSL in hopes of capturing the X and SA-X (due to asexual reproduction, there were now no fewer than ten SA-X aboard the station) for military purposes. Samus vocally disapproved, insisting that the Federation were underestimating the threat that the X posed, and resolved to activate the ship's self-destruct to destroy the X, and herself if necessary.

Adam was aware of this, though, and thus locked all the doors. Samus reacted with outrage when she discovered what it had done and angrily yelled, "Don't let them do this! Can't you see what will happen, Adam?" The computer was confused at this response, as Samus had never disclosed her personal nickname for it. It asked for an explanation as to who this Adam was. Samus only told him that Adam was a friend who understood when sacrifices had to be made. From this, the computer was able to correctly deduce that Adam had given up his life to save Samus. However, it disregarded this, since Samus was incorrectly assuming that destroying the station would defeat the X for good, and curtly decided: "When Adam chose who would live, he chose the wrong person."

Suddenly, something unusual began happening. The computer began adopting the persona of the former Adam. It unlocked the doors and told Samus that her instructions were to head to the Navigation Deck and change the station's orbit so that it would crash into SR388, so that when it self-destructed, the planet too would be caught in the field. It ended this sudden command with Adam's famous clincher: "Any objections, lady?"

Refreshed with a new spirit, Samus headed to the Navigation Deck, but the SA-X burst in once more with murder on its mind. Endowed with her new weapons, Samus managed to defeat the clone, continuing fearlessly even when it mutated into a massive beast and then into a Core-X. Eventually, the SA-X was reduced once more to a lowly X, but before Samus could absorb it, it eluded her and escaped into the ventilation system. Disappointed and tired, but still determined, Samus continued her way up the Navigation Deck until she reached the terminal that controlled the station's orbit. Samus altered its orbit and set off the self-destruct, then proceeded to return to the Docking Bay. When she arrived, though, her ship was nowhere to be found, and she was suddenly ambushed by an Omega Metroid, the evolved form of a Metroid that had escaped the Restricted Lab before its destruction. The creature defeated her in a single blow, but just before it could kill her, the SA-X appeared and began attacking the Metroid with its Ice Beam. The Omega Metroid recovered in time and attacked the SA-X, giving Samus enough time to absorb her doppelganger. Endowed with her Ice Beam once more, Samus made short work of the Omega Metroid. Shortly after killing it, her ship then returned to the station to save her. Samus flew away just before BSL, and SR388, exploded together.

Back in the safety of space, Samus discovered that it is a common practice for the Federation to upload the minds of great leaders to computers and that this is what had happened to Adam. After this point, it is unknown what will happen to Samus, as she disobeyed a direct order from the Federation, and subsequently destroyed all their research aboard the BSL.

* * *

Qin was amazed and horrified.

Qin: Wow! You've been through so much over your life!

Samus: My life has been one of a lot of adventure.

Syd: But that is so cool that you went to all kinds of awesome planets and got so many awesome powers for your suit.

Janeen: That's my mother for you. She would tell me story after story about all her amazing adventures. She faced all kinds of awesome creatures and faced all kinds of tough enemies.

Syd: Do you have a record of all of them?

Samus: I sure do.

Samus loaded all the creatures from her logbooks and we saw a lot of them!

* * *

 **ZEBES**

A

Alcoon

Atomic

B

Baby

Beetom

Blue Sidehopper

Botwoon

Boyon

Bull

C

Cacatac

Choot

Covern

Crocomire

D

Dachora

Dessgeega

Dragon

Draygon

E

Etecoon

Evir

F

Fireflea

Fune

G

Gadora

Gamet

Geega

Geemer

Geruta

Golden Torizo

Green Space Pirate

H

Holtz

K

Kago

Kihunter

Kraid

M

Magdollite

Mella

Mellow

Memu

Metaree

Metroid

Metroid larva

Mini-Kraid

Mochtroid

Mother Brain

Multiviola

N

Namihe

O

Oum

Owtch

P

Pink Space Pirate

Phantoon

Powamp

Puromi

Puyo

R

Red Space Pirate

Reo

Ridley

Ring Beam Unit

Rinka

Ripper

Ripper II

S

Samus Eater

Sbug

Sciser

Shaktool

Sidehopper

Silver Space Pirate

Skree

Skultera

Small Dessgeega

Small Side Hopper

Sova

Space Pirate

Spore Spawn

Squeept

Suspensor platform

T

Tatori

Tatori, Jr.

Torizo

Tripper

V

Viola

W

Waver

Work Robot

Y

Yapping Maw

Yard

Z

Zeb

Zebetite

Zebbo

Zeela

Zero

Zoa

TALLON IV

A

Aqua Drone

Aqua Pirate

Aqua Reaper

Aqua Sac

Auto Defense Turret

B

Baby Sheegoth

Barbed War Wasp

Beetle

Blastcap

Bloodflower

Burrower

C

Chozo Ghost

Cloaked Drone

Crystallite

E

Elite Pirate

Eyon

F

Fission Metroid

Flaahgra

Flaahgra Tentacle

Flickerbat

Flying Pirate

G

Geemer

Glider

Grizby

H

Hive Mecha

Hunter Metroid

I

Ice Beetle

Ice Burrower

Ice Metroid

Ice Parasite

Ice Shriekbat

Ice Trooper

Incinerator Drone

Invisible Scatter Bombu

J

Jelzap

L

Lumigek

M

Magmoor

Mega Turret

Meta Ridley

Metroid

Metroid Prime

O

Oculus

Omega Pirate

P

Parasite

Parasite Queen

Phazon Elite

Plasma Trooper

Plated Beetle

Plated Parasite

Plated Puffer

Plazmite

Power Metroid

Power Trooper

Puddle Spore

Puffer

Pulse Bombu

R

Ram War Wasp

Reaper Vine

S

Sap Sac

Scarab

Scatter Bombu

Seedling

Sentry Drone

Shadow Pirate

Sheegoth

Shriekbat

Space Pirate

Stone Toad

T

Tallon Crab

Tangle Weed

Thardus

Triclops

Trooper Pirate

V

Venom Weed

W

War Wasp

War Wasp Hive

Wave Metroid

Wave Trooper

Z

Zoomer

ALINOS & ARCTERRA

Bounty Hunters

Kanden

Noxus

Samus Aran

Spire

Sylux

Trace

Weavel

A

Alimbic Turret v1.0

Alimbic Turret v1.4

Alimbic Turret v.2.7

Arctic Spawn

B

Barbed War Wasp

Blastcap

Blue Barbed War Wasp

C

Crash Pillar

Cretaphid v1

Cretaphid v2

Cretaphid v3

Cretaphid v4

E

Electro Voldrum

Energy Blaster

F

Fire Spawn

G

Geemer

Gorea

Gorea Arm

Gorea 2

Gorea Seal Sphere

Greater Ithrak

Guardian

I

Ice Voldrum

L

Lesser Ithrak

M

Magma Voldrum

P

Petrasyl

Psycho Bit v1.0

Psycho Bit v2.0

Psycho Bit v3.0

Psycho Bit v4.0

Q

Quadtroid

R

Red Barbed War Wasp

S

Shriekbat

Slench 1A

Slench 1B

Slench 2A

Slench 2B

Slench 3A

Slench 3B

Slench 4A

Slench 4B

T

Trocra

V

Voldrum

W

War Wasp

Z

Zoomer

AETHER & DARK AETHER

Aquatic

Small Aquatic

Hydling

Bloggling

Large Aquatic

Blogg

Alpha Blogg

FlyingEdit

Small Flyers

Sandbats

Lightflyer

Lumite

War Wasp

Large flyersEdit

Shrieker

Shriekbat

Shredder

Ground

Tunnel Prowlers

Pillbug

Worker Splinter

Surface Prowlers

Green Kralee

Brizgee

Kralee

Seedburster

Krocuss

Lightbringer

Predators

Sandigger

Alpha Splinter

Grenchler

Alpha Sandigger

Sporb

Splinter

Mechanoids

Small

Harmony Class Drone

Mechlops

Diligence Class Drone

Serenity Class Drone

Rezbit

Octopede

Stationary

"Vigilance" Class Turret

Luminoth Turret

Caretaker Class Drone

GM-42 'Growler' Class Turret

Humility Class Turret

Large

Ingsmasher

Watchdrone

Mekenobite

Quad MB

Quad CM

 **Dark Aether**

Ing

Ingstorm

Inglet

Warrior Ing

Ing Larva Swarm

Darkling Tentacle

Hunter Ing

Guardians

Quadraxis

Damaged Quadraxis

Shielded Head Module

Stunned Head Module

Final Head Module

Sub-Guardians

Bomb Guardian

Jump Guardian

Boost Guardian

Grapple Guardian

Spider Guardian

Power Bomb Guardian

Amorbis

Amorbis 1

Amorbis 2

Chykka

Chykka Larva

Chykling

Chykka

Dark Chykka

Emperor Ing

Darklings

Darkling Aquatic

Dark Blogg

Dark Phlogus

Darkling Ground

Dark Grenchler

Dark Splinter

Dark Alpha Splinter

Darkling Flyers

Dark War Wasp

Dark Shredder

Nightbarb

Darkling Offworld

Dark Pirate Commando

Dark Missile Trooper

Dark Tallon Metroid

Dark Pirate Trooper

Dark Trooper

Dark Preed

Darkling MechanoidsEdit

Dark Diligence Drone

Dark Quad MB

Dark Quad CM

Corrupted Sentreye

Dark Ingsmasher

Airthorn

Offworld

Pirates

Preed

Pirate Trooper

Pirate Grenadier

Pirate Commando

Pirate Aerotrooper

Metroids

Infant Tallon Metroid

Tallon Metroid

Dark Samus

Dark Samus (four forms)

 **NORION, BRYYO, ELYSIA & PHAAZE**

"Dragoon" Battle Drone

"Jolly Roger" Drone

A

Aazelion

Advanced Aerotrooper

Advanced Pirate Trooper

Advanced Shield Trooper

Aerial Repair Drone

Aeromine

Aerotrooper

Alpha Hopper

Armored Aerotrooper

Armored Pirate

Armored Pirate Militia

Armored Pirate Trooper

Armored Shield Trooper

Assault Aerotrooper

Assault Pirate Trooper

Assault Shield Trooper

Atomic

Aurora Unit 217

Aurora Unit 242

Aurora Unit 313

B

Bee

Berserker Knight

Berserker Lord

Bryyo Bomb plant

Bryyo leaves

Bryyonian Shriekbat

C

Chozo

Commando Pirate

Crawlmine

Crawltank

Cyrlic tree

D

Dark Echo

Dark Samus

Databot

Defense Drone

Demolition Trooper

Despair-Class Turret

Dread-Class Turret (unseen; mentioned)

E

Elysian

Elysian Shriekbat

EyeballBlocker

F

Fargul Hatcher

Fargul Wasp

Federation Marine

Federation PED Marine

Female Fleet Trooper

Fleet Admiral Castor Dane

Fleet Mechanic

Floating object

Fungus

G

Gandrayda

Geemer

Gel Puffer

Gel Ray

Gelbug

Ghor

Glow Stem

Gragnol Adult

Gragnol

H

Halberd-Class Turret

Helios

Hopper

Hopping Metroid

Human

Hyper Grapple blocker

J

Jelsac

Jumpmine

K

Kashh Plant

Korakk Beast

Korba

L

Leviathan

Leviathan Infant

Leviathan womb

Liquid Phazon

M

Male Fleet Trooper

Massive tentacle

Mature Kashh Plant

Maw

Meta Ridley

Metroid Egg

Metroid Hatcher

Metroid Prime

Mining cannon

Miniroid

Missile Blocker

Mogenar

N

Nightbarb

O

Omega Ridley

P

Parasitic fungus

Parasite Queen

Phaaze Door

Phaazoid

Phaz-Ing

Phazon Fungus

Phazon Grub

Phazon Harvester Drone

Phazon Hopper

Phazon Leech

Phazon Metroid

Phazon Nightbarb

Phazon Pillbug

Phazon Puffer

Phazon Shriekbat

Phazon tendril

Phazon vine

Pirate Cargo Drone

Pirate Commander

Pirate Hussar

Pirate Militia

Pirate Trooper

Puffer Mine

R

Red Phaazoid

Remorse-Class Turret

Repair Drone

Reptilicus Hunter

Reptilicus

Rundas

S

Scarp

Scorchbug

Scritter

Seed platform

Shelbug

Shield Pirate Militia

Shield Pirate Trooper

Skkale vine

Sky Puffer

Snatcher

Space Pirate Assault Skiff

Space Pirate ATC

Space Pirate Boarding Pod

Spaikk bush

Steambot

Steamlord

Steamspider

Swarmbot

T

Tangle Weed

Tentacle

Tinbot

Training Drone

Transportation Drone

U

Urtragian Shriekbat

V

Vaporwing

W

Warp Hound

Z

Zapper

ZipNMEBomber

 **SR388**

A

Alpha Metroid

Arachnus

Autoad

Autom

Autrack

B

Baby

Blob Thrower

C

Chute Leech

D

Drivel

FEdit

Flitt

G

Gamma Metroid

Gawron

Glow Fly

Gravitt

Gullugg

Gunzoo

H

Halzyn

Hornoad

M

Meboid

Moheek

Moto

Mumbo

N

Needler

O

Octroll

Omega Metroid

P

Pincher Fly

Proboscum

Q

Queen Metroid

R

Ramulken

Rock Icicle

S

Seerook

Senjoo

Septogg

Shirk

Skorp

Skreek

T

TPO

Tsumuri

W

Wallfire

Y

Yumbo

Yumme

Z

Zeta Metroid

 **BOTTLE SHIP**

A

Asborean*

Asborean Spawn*

B

Baristute

Brug

Brug Mass*

Bull

C

Cyborg Zebesian*

Cyclaw*

D

Desbrachian*

Dessgeega

Dragotix*

E

Emperor Brug*

F

FG-1000*

FG II-Graham*

Fish

Fly Pod*

Fumbleye*

Fune

G

Geemer

Ghalmanian*

Gigafraug*

Goyagma*

Griptian*

Groganch

H

Heat Bull*

Himella*

J

Joulion*

K

Kihunter

King Kihunter*

Kyratian*

L

Little Birdie*

M

Magdollite

Mella

Mother Brain (flashback only)

Metroid

Mighty Griptian*

Mystery Creature*

N

Namihe

Nightmare

P

Phantoon

Pow*

Q

Queen Metroid

R

RB176 Ferrocrusher*

Rage Hand*

Reo

Rhedogian*

Ridley*

Rinka

S

Sandfang*

Sidehopper

Skree

Skultera

Snomer*

Sova

Super Kihunter*

Super Zebesian*

V

Volfon*

Vorash*

W

Wadge*

Waver

Whipvine*

Z

Zebesian

Zero

Zuru*

 **BIOLOGIC SPACE LABORATORIES**

A

Alpha Metroid

Arachnus

B

Barrier Core-X

Bull

C

Choot

Core-X

D

Dachora

Dessgeega

E

Etecoon

Evir

F

Fake Missile Tank

False Energy Tank

Fune

G

Gadora

Gamma Metroid

Geemer

Genesis

Geron

Geron (Air System)

Gerubus

Geruta

Gold Sciser

Gold Space Pirate

H

Halzyn

Hornoad

I

Infant Metroid

K

Kago

Kihunter

M

Menu

Metroid larva

Moto

N

Neo-Ridley

Namihe

Nova

Nettori

Nightmare

O

Omega Metroid

Owtch

P

Powamp

Puyo

R

Reo

Ripper

S

SA-X

Samus Eater

Samus Eater Bud

Sciser

Security Robot B.O.X.

Serris

Sidehopper

Skultera

W

Waver

X

X Parasite

Y

Yakuza

Yameba

Yard

Z

Zazabi

Zebesian

Zebesian (Aqua)

Zeela

Zero

Zeta Metroid

Zombie researcher

Zozoro

* * *

Me: Whoa! Look at all these creatures!

Syd: This is so cool! These creatures are all so amazing!

Janeen: They sure are. I can't believe that you saw this many creatures.

Lori: That is literally so amazing that you have seen so many creatures on all those planets.

Girl Jordan: That is amazing. We have been to a lot of planets where we saw a lot of neat places and saw a lot of things.

Shanan: It's all really cool.

Bella: It sure is. The Omnitrix can house the DNA of millions of aliens from all over the universe.

Me: Lets download these creatures into our repertoire of aliens.

Me, Bella and Ben did so.

Nico: Wow! That is all amazing that you saw all of those creatures.

May: No kidding.

Then I got a call from Shaggy on my Cell Phone.

Me: Hello? Oh hey Shaggy.

Shaggy: Like, I have great news J.D. I'm heading over to the Beauregard Mansion to collect my family inheritance.

Me: Wow! The mansion that belongs to your ancestral uncle?

Shaggy: That's right. Me and the gang are like heading over there now.

Me: Maybe we can come with you.

Shaggy: Like that would be great. It's over in northern Alabama.

Me: We're on our way Shaggy.

We were then on our way to the Beauregard Mansion in Northern Alabama.

* * *

BEAUREGARD MANSION, NORTHERN ALABAMA

* * *

We were going through a spooky forest and it gave us the creeps.

Me: Wow! What a creepy place your uncle lived in, Shaggy.

Velma: I think it's gonna be really interesting seeing what your uncle's house looked like.

Freddy: Lets hope it's an old house.

Daphne: Jeepers. That would be something.

Googie: That would be cool.

But then we saw the ghost of Confederate Colonel Beauregard.

Colonel Beauregard: GO! GO! GO BACK! Leave this place!

Me: That's Colonel Beauregard!

Shaggy: ZOINKS!

Me: Wait! Let me handle this.

I went up to him.

Me: Colonel Beauregard, we mean no harm to you.

Colonel Beauregard: Who are you?

Me: My name is James Dean Knudson, direct descendant of Senator of Massachusetts, Charles Sumner. You and my ancestral uncle were very best friends during the American Civil War.

Colonel Beauregard: So you are. Charles Sumner was the greatest friend I've ever asked for. We didn't show our friendship during the war and we kept it in secret all those years ago.

Me: That was 154 years ago.

Lori: Wow! J.D. that is literally amazing.

Shaggy: Like yeah! You said that you are descended from Charles Sumner and I am descended from Colonel Beauregard, we would be enemies back then.

Me: In terms of Civil War heritage and historical references. But that's if the war was still raging on.

Lola: What was the reason why we were at war back then?

Me: It was a major controversy over the enslavement of black people back then. No offense Clyde.

Clyde: None taken J.D. But that was terrible back then.

Me: The American Civil War lasted from April 12th, 1861 to May 9th, 1865.

Lisa: For 4 years, 3 weeks and 6 days.

Me: Exactly.

Colonel Beauregard: Yes. You are just like my friend J.D. He would be very proud of you now.

Me: I'm sure he would Colonel.

We shook hands and Colonel Beauregard went up to heaven so he could be at rest.

Me: I'm glad he can be at rest.

Scrappy: You said it J.D. But that is really interesting that your ancestral uncle and Shaggy's ancestral uncle were best friends back then.

Me: Family history works in all kinds of mysterious ways.

We proceeded on and we found the Beauregard Plantation. It was an old and spooky house.

Me: Wow! So this is the Beauregard Plantation.

Laney: (Fearful) Lo..loo Looks like a scary place.

Nico: But it is the home of Shaggy's ancestral uncle.

Lincoln: Lets go in.

We went into the house.

Me: Hello?

Varie: Anyone home?

Out came a hunchback man with red hair and dressed in a tuxedo.

Farquard: Ah welcome.

Shaggy: Who are you?

Farquard: I am Farquard, manservant of the colonal and rightful owner of this place. Unfortunately the old fool decided to give it all to you Shaggy! Including the family jewels! So I am at your service.

Scrappy: Family Jewels?

Shaggy: What family jewels?

Farquard: What family jewels!? Only a King's Ransom! Hidden somewhere on the estate.

Me: I've heard about this. Rumor's have been flying around over the course of 154 years that Colonel Beauregard had a massive fortune equal in value to ours. It is said that Colonel Beauregard put clues all over the area to the location of where the treasure might be.

Nicole: I love treasure hunts. This is gonna be a huge treasure from 154 years ago.

Nico: It will be interesting.

Lincoln: But I don't trust you Farquard. Something is telling me that you want the family jewels all for yourself.

Farquard: You're right you white hair freak!

Laney tied him up with bramble vines and left him on the floor.

Me: You want the fortune of Shaggy's uncle? You can have it over our dead bodies.

?: Let us help you with finding the treasure.

We turned and we saw Shaggy's old friends, The Boo Brothers - Freako, Shrieko and Meeko.

Shaggy: Wow! The Boo Brothers!

Freako: Long time no see Shaggy.

Scrappy: It's great to see you guys again!

Shrieko: You too Scrappy.

Meeko: Same to you.

Luan: It's nice to meet the famous Boo Brothers!

Freako: You too Luan. Team Loud Phoenix Storm, it's an awesome honor.

Me: You too. You guys remind me of the Three Stooges.

Meeko: They were like us though.

Me: Would you guys like to help us?

Freako: We would be honored.

Me: It's gonna be a treasure hunt and an awesome adventure.

We got to work and searched for the treasure. We looked in the fridge and in an ice tray we found an amazing surprise!

Me: Hey look here!

We found a diamond in the ice tray.

Lana: Wow! What a diamond!

Lisa looked at it and saw that it was internally flawless and it was perfect.

Lisa: Very impressive diamond. Internally flawless and priced at $725,000,000,000.00

Me: Wow! What a diamond!

Scrappy: And look what else is here. It looks like a letter.

Me: Lets see.

I opened it and read it.

Me: "Dear Shaggy, knowing your appetite I thought this would be the best place to hide this message and this jewel. It's only one of many in my fortune, which I hid to keep them away from my enemies. To find the next clue to their hiding place, go outside. Then look for the part of the house with its knee out." Very cryptic.

Lola: Very interesting.

Bai Tza: Houses don't have knees.

Nico: But the fortune all belongs to you Shaggy.

Shaggy: Like yeah. This is gonna be awesome!

Nicole: Actually they do in metaphorical terms. It's the Chimney!

Shaggy: Then we have to go outside.

Me: It appears so.

Freddy: Lets head out there then.

Me: Wait guys.

I pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bunch of powerful 12 gauge shotguns and 35 caliber rifles.

Me: You'll need these.

Lori: What are the shotguns and rifles for?

Me: There's a nasty Hatfields & McCoy's style feud raging on right now here in this area.

Jessie K.: I've heard about that. That's the Beauregard-Scroggins Feud. It's a nasty blood feud that is raging on even as we speak. For over 150 years the feud raged on and anyone on the Beauregard family will be shot by the Scroggins.

Everyone: WOW!

Lori: That is literally a nasty feud.

Luna: No kidding dude. What is the reason for this feud?

Me: Fights over land and revenge killings.

Brittney: That is one nasty grudge dad.

Me: We have to protect ourselves while we search. So that's why I brought these shotguns.

Nico: Good thinking.

Me: If it's a fight they want Hatfield's & McCoy's feud style, it's a feud they will get. As William Hatfield once said: "(Hillbilly Accent) It's Feudenin' Time."

Crystal: Lets get that treasure.

We took the shotguns and rifles and got to searching.

We went up to the roof and Lana flew up and she found another diamond and a clue!

Lana: Hey Guys! I found a diamond and the next clue!

Me: Bring it down Lana. Lets see.

Lana came down and I opened the clue.

Me: "You're nearer the family jewels than before. A broken key unlocks the next door."

Lola: That is very cryptic. But wait! I did see a broken piano key on a piano.

Nico: That could be it.

BANG!

A bullet hit the ground.

We turned and we saw Billy Bob Scroggins.

Me: Billy Bob Scroggins!

Billy Bob: (Hillbilly Accent) That's right! You have a lot of nerve siding with a Beauregard!

Me: For your information you crazy moron, I am also a friend to the Beauregard's!

I fired a shotgun blast at him and he ran away.

I fired more blasts.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Lola: Boy that guy looks like he is nothing but trouble!

Me: You got that right.

Then we heard a loud screech in the sky and we saw THE PTERODACTYL GHOST!

* * *

In the The Scooby-Doo Show episode "Hang In There, Scooby-Doo!", The Pterodactyl Ghost was a scary creature. It terrorized a hang gliding contest. He was actually unmasked to be a man named Johnny.

* * *

Me: It's the Pterodactyl Ghost!

Scrappy Doo: I thought the Pterodactyl Ghost was dead!

Maria: It was. And now, it's a Heartless!

Qin: Whoa! What was he known for?

Me: The Pterodactyl Ghost was really a man named Jonathan Jacobo. He was the head of a major music piracy operation.

Freddy: I remember that.

Nico: Piracy is a major federal offense.

Shaggy: But isn't like, Jonathan Jacobo still in prison?

Me: He is. After we shut down the Scooby Doo Revenge Social Network with the help of the FBI, we got all the villains that the Mystery Inc. gang busted put in prison for the rest of their miserable lives.

Nicole: They deserve to spend the rest of their lives in prison without parole. Lets get this Pterodactyl Ghost freak!

Troy Burrows: Time to fight dinosaur with dinosaur!

Megaforce Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin!

Boo Brothers (charges at Pterodactyl Heartless): It's scaring time!

Troy turned into the Red Ranger, Noah turned into the Blue Ranger, Jake turned into the Black Ranger, Gia turned into the Yellow Ranger, Emma turned into the Pink Ranger and Orion was the Green Ranger.

We went at him. I punched the Pterodactyl Ghost in the face and Varie punched it in the stomach and chest and Laney lashed it all over the place with her plants. Troy slashed the Pterodactyl Ghost with the Tyrannosaurus Sword, Noah slashed the Pterodactyl Ghost with the Triceratops Mace, Jake slashed the Ghost with the Mastodon Axe, Gia slashed the Pterodactyl Ghost with her Saber-Tooth Tiger Daggers, Emma fired an arrow from the Pterodactyl Bow at the ghost and skewered it and Orion slashed the Pterodactyl Ghost with his Green Dragon Dagger!

Me: Lets finish it with our teamwork!

Ruckus: You got it boss! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his mercury-tipped explosives 100-fold.

Ember: Time to fight Ghost Power with ghost power! GHOST ZONE CYBER KEY POWER!

The Ghost Zone Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her ghost powers 100-fold.

Ruckus and Ember McLain: MERCURY EMBER FIRESTORM INCINERATOR!

Ember fired a powerful blast of fire from her guitar and Ruckus fired a powerful barrage of Mercury Missiles and they hit the Pterodactyl Ghost Heartless and exploded into a massive inferno.

G1 Slug: Me, Slug, dealt out pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Triceratops power and strength 100-fold.

Gwen T.: Lets get him! ANODYNE CYBER KEY POWER!

The Anodyne Cyber Planet Key went into her right arm device and it enhanced her Anodite powers 100-fold.

G1 Slug and Gwen Tennyson: ANODITE TRICERATOPS BATTERING RAM!

Gwen's Anodite Powers turned Slug into a powerful Triceratops made of pure mana and they slammed into the Pterodactyl Ghost with devastating force.

Me: Time for this Pterodactyl Ghost knockoff to get turned into fried chicken!

Luan: It's time to make this chicken Crow! (Laughs) Get it? But seriously, he will burn! RED LIGHT INCINERATOR BEAM!

Luan fired a massive blast of red light and it hit the Pterodactyl Ghost and ignited him into a mass of fire.

Nicole: Lets send him back to the Stone Age! COSMIC DRAGON FIRESTORM!

Nicole fired a massive beam of stars and energy and it turned into a powerful dragon and it slammed into the Pterodactyl Ghost and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Shaggy: Time for you to like, hit the tombstone! SUPERBURGER BOMBSHOWER!

Shaggy fired a powerful barrage of burgers made of energy and they hit the Pterodactyl Ghost and exploded all over him!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Freako: Time to deliver the final blow boys!

Shrieko: Lets do it! NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK NYUCK!

Meeko: We're with you all the way!

Boo Brothers: BOO BROTHERS TRINITY BLAST!

The Boo Brothers fired powerful beams of Yellow, Pink and Green energy and they hit the Pterodactyl Ghost Heartless and completely obliterated it in a powerful explosion!

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Pterodactyl Ghost went into the River of Fire.

Shaggy: Like, that's the last we'll see of that creep outside of its costume!

Me: Jonathan Jacobo is still in Federal Prison.

Nico: But he has failed this world.

Me: Yep. Lets continue searching for the treasure.

We went back into the house and we found the piano.

Laney: Here's the piano.

Lola: And here's the broken piano key.

I pressed the broken key and it opened a secret room.

Nico: A Secret room.

Me: Lets head in.

We went into the room.

Lincoln: Hey guys look here.

Lincoln found another diamond and another clue.

Lucy Loud: Great job Lincoln.

Me: Lets see what it says.

I looked at the clue and read it.

Me: "Look for a relative who is quite old, whose face cannot look, and whose hands cannot hold."

Lana: Hey I know what that is. It's the Grandfather Clock.

Nico: And there's a grandfather clock down the hallway. Lets go.

We found the clock and Lana opened it and she found a diamond and another clue.

Luan: Way to go Lana!

Lori: That one was literally easy.

Bai Tza: It sure was.

Me: Lets see what this one says.

I read the clue.

Me: "There is no pendulum in this clock. So, what does it lack besides a tock?"

Luna: A tock. I know dudes! A Tick! It's in the Attic!

Shaggy: Like, that's where we got to look.

We went up to the attic and we started searching.

Luan then found something.

Luan: Hey guys! Look what I found!

Luan had a beautiful gold and diamond necklace and the next clue.

Lisa: That is a very dazzling necklace.

Eddy: And she found the next clue!

Shaggy: Like, yeah! Way to go Luan.

Me: Lets see what this one says.

I read the clue.

Me: "For the next clue, don't look any higher. Think what you are when you're not the buyer."

Lola: I know where that is! It's the Cellar! The next clue must be in the cellar.

Laney: Good thinking Lola.

Me: Lets go.

We went down into the basement cellar and it was an interesting cellar loaded with all kinds of treasures from the American Civil War.

Me: Wow! It's all stuff from the American Civil War.

Laney: This would be perfect for a museum.

Lincoln: It sure would.

We saw an old Civil War cannon.

Me: Wow! It's an old cannon from the American Civil War. We haven't used these cannons for 150 years.

Jessie K.: No kidding. Still in great shape.

Nico found a huge pile of cannonballs.

Nico: And look at all these cannonballs.

Lana: These are still in good shape.

Lynn was lifting up the cannonballs like weights.

Lynn: These cannonballs would make great weights.

Scooby then smelled something coming from another room.

Scooby Doo: (Opens the door) (Sniffs) Smells good. Oh boy! Look at that!

Scrappy: What ya find uncle Scoob?

Me: Lets go see.

We went into the room and we saw that it was a room full of hams.

Scooby Doo: (Munching a ham) Better than that.

Scrappy: Wow! Look at all the hams.

Nicole: Hams are really tasty.

Velma: And look at the ham eating the ham.

We laughed at Velma's joke.

Luan: (Laughs) Good one Velma.

Me: That was funny.

Shaggy: Wow. Like I'm starved.

Scooby picked another ham and it opened and out came a gold and diamond tiara and another clue.

Scooby Doo: Hey look!

Lola: Wow! The next clue.

Laney: And a beautiful tiara.

I put the tiara on Lola's head.

Me: Perfect. Lets see what this next clue says.

Lola: May I read this one?

Me: Sure Lola.

Lola read the clue.

Lola: "The next clue you seek is large and flat. It's the kind of stone you use as a hat." That's bizarre.

Scooby Doo: A stone hat? That's ridiculous.

Lucy Loud: I got it. It's a headstone. Like the ones out in the cemetery

Shaggy: (Gulps) Ce..ce..ce..ce..ce..CEMETERY!?

Me: Looks like we're heading back outside.

We went outside and we had our guns ready. We were walking to the cemetery. We were ready for anything.

I then sensed that Billy Bob was right behind us and I turned and fired a shot at him and he got hit in the leg and Lori grabbed him and turned him into a human pretzel.

Me: Nice job Lori.

Lori: Thanks.

We made it into the cemetery and we found the gravestone of Colonel Beauregard.

Me: Colonel Beauregard's grave.

Lucy flew up to the head of the grave and lifted the hat and under it was a gold and diamond broach and the next clue!

Lucy Loud: Gasp! It's the next clue.

Lucy grabbed them and handed them to me.

Me: Way to go Lucy!

Laney: Lets see what this one says.

Me: Go ahead Laney.

Laney read it.

Laney: You're nearing the end of this obstacle course, so if you go buggy, you won't need a horse.

Liam: (Southern Accent) I know what that is! There's a horse buggy in that there stable behind the house.

Carmen: I saw it myself. Good work Liam!

Liam: Tweren't nothing dumpling.

Me: Then it looks like we're heading to the stable next.

We went to the nearby stable. I opened the door and inside it was THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!

Shaggy: YIKES! THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!

Me: Wait as second. It's not real. It's a mechanical horse with a dummy on it.

Brittney: Some headless horseman.

Me: I think I know where the next clue is. It's in the buggy.

I dug through it and found a red ruby and the next clue.

Me: Found it!

Lynn: Whoa! That is a red ruby.

Lori: Literally beautiful.

Me: Lets see what this clue says.

I read the clue.

Me: "To get to the bottom of things is the trick. Think how you're feeling when you are not sick."

Lisa: I believe I know where the exact location of the clue is. It's pointing to a magical monetary offering repository; Street Name: Wishing Well.

Laney: There's a well down the street from the stable.

Shaggy: Then like, that's where we're heading.

Crystal: Lets go.

We went down to the well and we went down it.

Lynn then tripped and opened a door by accident.

Me: You all right Lynn?

Lynn: I think so. But look at this!

We saw a room and in it was a bunch of old supplies from the American Civil War.

Scrappy: Wow! Looks like an old secret Civil War supply cave.

Me: It's got old guns, cannons, food, swords and everything from the Confederate Army. We haven't used all this stuff for over 150 years.

Shaggy: Yeah! And there's a tunnel opening!

Linka: And look over there. It's a pearl necklace and the next clue.

I took the necklace and clue.

Me: It says "At the end of this tunnel, are many more pearls but on the way, many more perils."

Nicole: That one is very cryptic.

Me: I think I know where it's at. Lets go.

We went down the tunnel and we had to run past a hall of spikes, a splitting floor, falling rocks from the ceiling and we went through a secret entrance that lead into the basement.

Brittney: We're back in the basement. This must be how the ghosts were getting in.

Shaggy: Ghost? What ghost?

Brittney: I saw a skeleton ghost with glowing red eyes running around.

Scrappy: And look more pearls and the next clue.

Luna: Lets see.

Luna read the clue.

Luna: "There's no mystery about this clue. Inside Bear Cave, the jewels are in plain view."

Nico: There's a bear cave not too far from here.

May: I hope a bear isn't inside it.

Hunter: (German Accent) Ja. But if there's a bear we'll make him into chopped meat!

Vince: We sure will.

Me: Lets go.

We went to Bear Cave. We arrived at the entrance to the cave and went in. We had to be real quiet to not disturb the bear. But luckily I found the jewels. It was a diamond and ruby necklace and the next clue was with it. It was on top of a tall stalagmite. Tara grabbed it and handed it to me. We got out of the cave and went into the light.

Tara: Lets see what this clue says.

Tara read the clue.

Tara: "Go to a place that covers the tide. To find the last clue, just "pier" inside."

Bai Tza: Hey, I know where that is. There's a boathouse by the lake. Lets go there.

Me: Good work Bai Tza. There's a lake with a boathouse not too far from here. Lets go guys.

We went to the boathouse and went in.

Bai Tza: Hey guys look!

Bai Tza flew over to a boat and found a jeweled crown and the last clue!

Girl Jordan: Way to go Bai Tza!

Me: Lets see what it says.

I read the clue.

Me: "No more riddles, here ends the chase. The treasure's in the fireplace."

Nico: The grand fireplace in the mansion!

Me: Lets go!

We went back to the mansion and we saw the skeleton ghost!

Skeleton: That treasure is mine!

Brittney: Like hell it will be you bonehead!

We went into the mansion.

I punched the Skeleton Ghost in the face and I ducked under a punch and kicked him in the stomach and punched him the face.

Bai Tza: I think I see the lever.

Bai Tza pulled it and three skulls on the fireplace hearth spun like slot machine reels. They hit three big cherries and out came an enormous pile of gold, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and more!

I knocked down the Skeleton Ghost.

Shaggy: Take a look at those diamonds!

Nico: Wow! What a treasure!

Freako: That is a huge haul!

Lincoln: No kidding.

Me: Lets see who this fucked up bonehead is.

I took off his mask and it was T.J. Buzby!

Me: T.J. Buzby!

Shaggy: Like, I remember him! But wasn't he locked up for trying to steal that treasure at that haunted house in Maine?

Me: Yeah! How did you get out of prison cueball?

T.J. Buzby: I escaped by cutting a hole in the wall and through the fence.

Daphne: Jeepers! I heard that he escaped from prison two months ago.

Me: He must've been after the whole Beauregard Treasure so he could keep it all for himself.

T.J. Buzby: And so I could get my revenge on you all for locking me in prison! And it all would've been all mine if it weren't for you meddling kids!

Me: Meddling can be too much of a good thing fuckhead.

Nico: T.J. Buzby, you have failed this world.

I slapped the cuffs onto him.

Me: And he's looking at life in one of our space prisons.

Nicole: But this was an awesome treasure hunt!

Scrappy: Boy it sure was Nicole. And in the end, we busted the bad guy and found a huge treasure that rightfully belongs to Shaggy!

Googie: You said it Scrappy.

Me: Yep. And it's all for Shaggy. Lets go home.

We went back home and we used the treasure to build Shaggy and all of Mystery Inc. a nice awesome mansion for them and it was an awesome mansion! It was home to a famous museum of everything that Mystery Inc. did. It was so cool!

Shaggy: (To the viewers) This was an awesome treasure hunt. We got to get my uncles fortune and more.

Nicole: It was all amazing!

Shaggy's fortune was worth as much as ours. We now have Sadie Mae Scroggins with us. She's the younger sister of Billy Bob Scroggins and she wants the feud to be over.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Scooby Doo adventure complete.

The Boo Brothers of Scooby Doo were really funny and awesome! They were what I call the Three Stooges of Scooby Doo. Not the real ones but it was cool. No Charles Sumner did not know Shaggy's uncle and it was all made up. But the rest of the Civil War history was true. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think. Next up is a chapter for The Pumpkinheads of Goosebumps!. Get ready to lose your heads because we're gonna kill and squish some evil pumpkins

See you all next time.


	874. Attack of The Jack-O-Lanterns

At the estate we were watching TV and some of us were playing with my Aliens Toys.

Trudy: Boy J.D., your Aliens toys are amazing!

Syd: They sure are.

Zack: I love aliens. They are amazing.

Me: My sister gave those toys to me as a hand-me-down. I found them and figured you guys would like to play with them.

Cornelia: So, Megan. Is it true that before you and the others met me and the rest of W.I.T.C.H, you took down the Xenomorphs?

Megan: It sure was. That was a terrifying event.

We went over the events of what happened during Planet of The Xenomorphs.

* * *

Unlike many of the alien invaders that came before them, the Xenomorphs did not seek conquest or human slaves, instead Xenomorphs were depicted as animal-like killers of the highest order - extremely intelligent and cunning but guided by a desire to hunt, kill and breed rather than anything more complex. Unfortunately for any species that gets in their way the Xenomorphs cannot reproduce without a very gruesome method of parasitic infection in which alien "face-huggers" attach themselves to a victim and inject them with a Xenomorph seed that grows inside their stomach, eventually bursting out of the victim as a "chest-burster" - this is, of course, fatal to the host - the "chest-burster" then proceeds to grow into a full-grown Xenomorph a short while after being "born".

Xenomorphs have several adaptations that make them even more terrifying - thick exoskeletons and amazing speed are only the start as their blood is highly acidic and they can use their tails as effective whips or stabbing implements plus they have an extendable tongue with a set of teeth on it that can be fired out with enough force to pierce a human's skull.

Xenomorphs also absorb a small amount of DNA from their host bodies before being born and this can result in unique breeds of Xenomorph being formed - such as the "dog xenomorph" or the powerful Predator/Alien hybrid the Predalien that served as the main villain of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. In Alien vs. Predator: Extinction, Xenomorph castes who born this way are referred as "Transbreeds", whereas those who not adopt characteristics of their hosts whatsover such as Queen referred as "Purebreeds".p

Another creature, known as the Deacon, was also a cross of Engineer and Trilobite DNA born in the Alien prequel Prometheus. While it is possibly not a true Xenomorph, the Deacon, alongside Neomorphs introduced in Alien: Covenant, are arguably "beta" version of the creatures developed by David 8.

A final note on Xenomorphs is that they are usually portrayed as having a matriarchal system ruled by a single Queen, the Xenomorph Queen is gigantic and powerful - seen as the most powerful of all Xenomorphs, though there may be more than one Queen as several have appeared in the movies and associated media - all varying slightly in size and appearance. In comics, there are also Queen Mothers, who holds the sort of "goddess" role in Xenomorph race because of her vast telepathic powers which enable her to govern every single Xenomorph hives across the galaxy, if nit entire universe.

The Alien design is credited to late Swiss surrealist and artist H. R. Giger, originating in a lithograph called Necronom IV and refined for the series' first film, Alien. The species' design and life cycle have been extensively added to throughout each film.

Origin Story Theories

Xenomorphs' origins is mystery. There are no solid facts as to the origins of these creatures; instead, there are many assumptions which cannot be confirmed. Based on the limited information we have so far, the most commonly accepted hypothesis is that they are an artificially created species, although another hypothesis says that they evolved naturally on a planet much different than our own. Another theory is the Deacon from Prometheus evolved into the first primitive Xenomorph, a theory which debunked yet confirming the prospect of their connection as bioweapon developed by Engineers.

Bio-Engineered Theory

In Prometheus, Xenomorphs are implied to be byproduct kf Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15 that found in one of Engineers' spaceships, a similar spaceship where a batch of Xenomorph eggs was found by Ripley and her co. years later. To be specific, the android, David 8, infected Charlie Holloway with a drop of the mutagen and Charlie then impregnated Elizabeth Shaw, a process that created Trilobite. After Elizabeth painfully removed the creature via. automated surgery table on board Meredith Vicker's exclusive ship, Trilobite impregnated an Engineer in the same manner with Facehugger would as soon as she released it upon him, injecting Deacon embryo into his system which then gestated within him before tearing its way out.

The following are proofs of connection between Xenomorphs and creatures produced by A0-3959X.91 – 15 in Prometheus film:

All of them are associated with Engineers, creator of A0-3959X.91 – 15 chemical.

Hammerpede's acidic blood which similar to that of Xenomorphs'

Trilobites' ability to impregnate a host with Deacon embryo which parallel that of Facehuggers and Chestbursters.

Deacon's uncanny resemblance to typical Xenomorph built.

Various Xenomorph-like monoliths and other reliefs in Engineer ships.

The creatures' connection with A0-3959X.91 – 15 is further explored in Alien: Covenant film with introduction of David's Planet 4 Xenomorph strain and Neomorphs, another beta version of Xenomorph species which relation with common Xenomorph species much more defined. David's Xenomorph strain is much cruder than the original, yet still deadly through said strain's facehugger's ability to impregnate hosts within seconds of attachment as a fail-safe ability to make up their less potent caustic blood and slightly weaker grip and accelerate growth while in chestburster state, both of which criticized by fans due to deviating from established lore akin to their Paul W.S. Anderson's Alien vs. Predator duology incarnation. The film's novelization rectified this by stating such traits being the result of David 8's partially successful attempt in recreating original Xenomorph strain based on Engineer's notes about the creature, a fact that excluded in the film itself to establish him as sole creator of his particular Xenomorph strain. Though this still leaves some questions and debates among fans that yet to be answered, one thing is clear: Xenomorphs are the result of Engineers' biological experiments with A0-3959X.91 – 15 that went wrong.

Apex Predator Theory

Another theory, commonly accepted but only in expanded universe (including canon Alien vs. Predator series), is they were the alpha predator of their own ecosystem on a nightmarish and harsh planet (some assume it to be Xenomorph Prime, but there is no solid evidence). Without their native ecosystem to keep them in check, they have since infested their own kind, and developed into a separate dominate species.

Concept and creation

The script for the 1979 film Alien was initially drafted by the late Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett. Dan O'Bannon drafted an opening in which the crew of a mining ship are sent to investigate a mysterious message on an alien planet. He eventually settled on the threat being an alien creature; however, he could not conceive of an interesting way for it to get onto the ship. Inspired after waking from a dream, Shusett said, "I have an idea: the monster screws one of them," planting its seed in his body, and then bursting out of his chest. Both realized the idea had never been done before, and it subsequently became the core of the film. "This is a movie about alien interspecies rape," O'Bannon said on the documentary Alien Evolution, "That's scary because it hits all of our buttons." O'Bannon felt that the symbolism of "homosexual oral rape" was an effective means of discomforting male viewers.

The title of the film was decided late in the script's development. O'Bannon had quickly dropped the film's original title, Star Beast, but could not think of a name to replace it. "I was running through titles, and they all stank", O'Bannon said in an interview, "when suddenly, that word alien just came out of the typewriter at me. Alien. It's a noun and it's an adjective.". The word alien subsequently became the title of the film and, by extension, the name of the creature itself.

Prior to writing the script to Alien, O'Bannon had been working in Paris, France for the late Chilean cult director Alejandro Jodorowsky's planned adaptation of Frank Herbert's 1965 classic science-fiction novel Dune. Also hired for the project was the late Swiss surrealist artist H. R. Giger. Giger showed O'Bannon his nightmarish and monochromatic artwork, which left O'Bannon deeply disturbed. "I had never seen anything that was quite as horrible and at the same time as beautiful as his work," he remembered later. The Dune film collapsed, but O'Bannon would remember Giger when Alien was greenlit, and suggested to the director Ridley Scott that he be brought on to design the Alien, saying that if he was to design a monster, it would be truly original.

Giger's Alien, as portrayed by the late Bolaji Badejo in Ridley Scott's 1979 film Alien by 20th Century Fox. After O'Bannon handed him a copy of Giger's 1977 book Necronomicon, Scott immediately saw the potential for Giger's designs, and chose Necronom IV, a print that Giger completed in 1976, as the basis for the Alien's design, citing its beauty and strong sexual overtones. That the creature could just as easily have been male or female was also a strong factor in the decision to use it. "It could just as easily fuck you before it killed you", the said line producer Ivor Powell, "[which] made it all the more disconcerting.". 20th Century Fox was initially wary of allowing Giger onto the project, saying that his works would be too disturbing for audiences, but eventually relented. Giger initially offered to completely design the Alien from scratch, but Scott mandated that he base his work on Necronom IV, saying that to start over from the beginning would be too time-consuming. Giger signed on to design the adult, egg and chest-burster forms, but ultimately also designed the alien planetoid LV-426 and the Space Jockey alien vessel.

Giger conceived the Alien as being vaguely human but a human in full armor, protected from all outside forces. He mandated that the creature have no visible eyes, because he felt that it made them much more frightening if anyone could not tell they were looking at you. Giger also gave the Alien's mouth a second inner set of pharyngeal jaws located at the tip of a long, tongue-like proboscis which could extend rapidly for use as a dangerous weapon. His design for the creature was heavily influenced by an aesthetic that he had created and termed bio-mechanical, a fusion of the organic and the mechanic. His mock-up of the Alien was created using parts from an old Rolls Royce car, rib bones and the vertebrae from a snake, molded with plasticine. The Alien's animatronic head, which contained 900 moving parts, was designed and constructed by the late special effects designer Carlo Rambaldi. Giger and Rambaldi would both go on to win the 1980 Academy Award for Visual Effects for their design of the Alien.

Scott decided on the man-in-suit approach for creating the creature onscreen. Initially circus performers were tried, then multiple actors together in the same costume, but neither proved to be scary. Deciding that the creature would be scarier the closer it appeared to a human, Scott decided that a single, very tall, very thin man be used. Scott was inspired by a photograph of the late Leni Riefenstahl standing next to a 6'4" (1.93 m) Nubian. The casting director found 7'2" (2.18 m), the late rail-thin graphic designer Bolaji Badejo in a local pub. Badejo went to tai chi and mime classes to learn how to slow down his movements.

Giger's design for the Alien evoked many contradictory sexual images. As the critic Ximena Gallardo notes, the creature's combination of sexually evocative physical and behavioral characteristics creates, "a nightmare vision of sex and death. It subdues and opens the male body to make it pregnant, and then explodes it in birth. In its adult form, the alien strikes its victims with a rigid phallic tongue that breaks through skin and bone. More than a phallus, however, the retractable tongue has its own set of snapping, metallic teeth that connects it to the castrating vagina dentata.".

Name

This creature has no specific name, and has been referred to most often onscreen, and in the credits of each film, simply as the Alien. It was called an alien, and an organism, in the first film. It has also been referred to as a creature, a serpent, a beast, a dragon, a monster, or simply a thing. The term xenomorph (lit. "alien form" — from Greek xeno- or "strange" and -morph, shape) was used by the character Lieutenant Gorman in Aliens and by Ellen Ripley in a deleted scene from Alien 3. This term has been adopted by fans and used in merchandising as a convenient name. The species' binomial names are given in Latin as either Internecivus raptus (meant as "murderous thief") in the Alien Quadrilogy DVD or Lingua foeda acheronsis (meant as "foul tongue from Acheron") in some comic books. The main Alien from Alien vs. Predator is listed in the credits as "Grid", after a grid-like wound received during the film from a Predator's razor net.

Characteristics

Continuing advancements made in the field of special effects technology as the series progressed have led to numerous variations in the creature's design, including varying numbers of fingers and limb joints and varying head design. Characteristic that explained in this section mainly focus on Drones or Warriors.

Appearance

When standing upright, Xenomorphs are vaguely bipedal in form, though they adopt a more hunched, quadrupedal stance when walking or sprinting. They have a skeletal, biomechanical appearance and are usually colored in muted shades of black, blue or bronze. Xenomorphs do not radiate heat, as their body heat matches the ambient temperature of the environment in which they are found. In most of the films, adult Xenomorphs have the ability of running and crawling along ceilings and walls. They have great physical strength, having been shown to be capable of breaking through vent covers and welded steel doors, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurized doors.

The Xenomorphs' primary weapon is their inner pharyngeal jaw, which is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by the creatures to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, piercing through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "Headbite". On several occasions, Xenomorphs have been seen to suspend those that they kill from the ceiling through unknown means

Xenomorphs have segmented, blade-tipped tails. The sharp tip was initially a small, scorpion-like barb, but from Aliens onwards the blade design increased in size and changed in appearance to more closely resemble a slashing weapon. From Alien Resurrection onwards, the tails have a flat ridge of spines at the base of the blade. This was introduced to help them swim convincingly, and was left intact in the subsequent crossovers. The original shooting script for Aliens and the novelization both featured a scene in which Lieutenant Gorman is "stung" by the barb tail and rendered unconscious; in the final cut of the movie, Gorman is instead knocked out by falling crates. As a weapon, the strength of the tail is very effective, having been shown to be strong enough to impale and lift a Predator with seemingly little effort. They are also adept at using their tails as blunt weapons, sometimes to deadly effect, as seen in Alien.

They have elongated, cylindrical skulls, but possess no visible facial features other than their mouth, though in the original Alien film, the top of the creature's head was translucent, with a human skull forming the front, including empty eye sockets visible within (although this is hard to distinguish on-screen). This element was reused for the "Predalien" in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem 29 years later. In Aliens, the adult creatures have a more textured head rather than a smooth carapace. In the commentary for Aliens, James Cameron states that this change is a part of the maturation of the creatures, as the creatures in the film had been alive far longer than the original Alien. The smooth design of the carapace would be used again in Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection. This design would be kept in Alien vs. Predator, and abandoned in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem in favor of the ribbed design.

How the creatures see or otherwise rationalize their environment is uncertain due to lack of visible eyes; Giger mandated this in his original design, because he felt that it made the creatures much more frightening if one could not tell they were looking at them. In the novelization of the movie Alien, the creature is held mesmerized by a spinning green light for several minutes. Several theories regarding their ability to perceive their surroundings have been conducted such as echolocation, electro-reception in the same manner with Earth sharks, and via. pheromones. The most plausible theory however, is that their eyes are behind their black carapace and they see through it, similar to a one sided mirror (except in this case no one can see in, but the Xenomorph can see out). Some species of terrestrial fish such as the Barreleyes see through a transparent layer of skin; it is possible Xenomorph vision is similar. This is supported by how a fisheye lens was used to illustrate the Xenomorph's point of view (which creates a perspective similar to that of a peephole) in Alien 3 and later, in Alien: Covenant.

Throughout their appearances, human-spawned Aliens have been shown to have a fluctuating number of fingers. In Alien, the creature has webbed, six fingered hands. In Aliens, the number of fingers is reduced to three (two "paired" and a single, opposable thumb), and they are shown to be much longer and more skeletal. In Alien: Resurrection, the number of digits is increased to four, with two long middle fingers and a pair of thumbs. This design is kept in the Alien vs. Predator films, though the hands were made bulkier in order to make the Aliens seem more formidable against the Predators.

The spines on the Xenomorph's back provide protection from attacks from the rear.

Aliens have been alternately portrayed as both plantigrade and digitigrade organisms, usually in accordance to their host. Human-spawned Aliens were usually portrayed as having humanoid hind limbs, while in Alien 3, the featured Alien sported double-jointed legs due to its quadrupedal host. This characteristic would be continued in Alien Resurrection for the human-spawned Aliens. Tom Woodruff, who had previously played the "dog-alien" in Alien 3, described the human-spawned Aliens in Resurrection as feeling more like a dog than the previous creature, despite having been born from human hosts. The human-spawned Alien warriors would revert to a plantigrade posture in Alien vs. Predator.

Blood and secretions

Xenomorph blood is an extremely potent molecular acid that can corrode on contact almost any substance with alarming speed. It is dull yellowish-green in color, and seems to be pressurized inside the body, so that it spurts out when punctured. Shusett suggested the idea that the creature have acid blood as a plausible means to make the creature "unkillable"; given the starship setting, if one were to use traditional firearms or explosives to attack it, its blood would eat through the hull of the ship. In later films in the series, the Xenomorphs are shown to be conscious of the effects of their acidic blood, and even use it to their advantage — in Alien Resurrection, two Xenomorphs escape a cage by killing a third so its acid melts through the cage floor; in Alien vs. Predator a queen being held by chains apparently instructs several Xenomorphs to slash and cut her, thus corroding the chains. Had this tactic not her idea, it would have been Grid's, a Drone whom discovered corrosive nature of his kind's blood.

Xenomorphs Drones can produce a thick, strong resin (vomited from their mouths) referred as Hive Webbing that they use to build the Hives and to cocoon their victims. Its non-uniform, bio-organic appearance allows adult Xenomorphs to camouflage themselves when at rest, to the extent that humans have stood directly beside hiding Warriors and had no idea of the imminent threat. In the case of Hives set up inside existing non-Xenomorph structures, webbing helps to disguise existing visual cues in the environment, turning the area into a disorientating maze and making escape from and/or assaults on the Hive all the more difficult. However, whether this is considered by the Xenomorphs during construction is unclear. The structure of a Hive also appears to have a disrupting effect on motion tracker operation, generating a host of false readings that imply the entire area is awash with sporadic movement, making genuine readings harder to spot. The exact cause of this is unclear. In Alien vs. Predator: Extinction, it's explained that each portion of Hive Webbings within a certain radius has a living core called Hive Nodes, comprising of small organisms secreted by the Drones, which secreted by the Drone. The node's presence also enable any injured Xenomorphs to regenerate into a full health as long as they remain within its webbings' contact. Once deposited, the node uses up available organic materials from plants, carcasses, and even microorganisms to produce the hive's structure, cementing their hostility to all non-xenomorph lifeforms and has potential to corrode away an entire planet. While able to regenerate from damage, the nodes are suspectible to fire, and thus can only be effectively destroyed via complete incineration. Should a Hive Node is destroyed, the webbings it produced would wither away and rendered useless.

In the original Alien, the Facehugger is shown to be able to "spit" acid, melting the faceplate of Kane's helmet and allowing the creature immediate access to the inside. This ability is also exhibited by adult Xenomorphs in Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection; much like a spitting cobra, the creatures use this ability to blind and incapacitate their victims rather than kill them outright. This also serves as long range weapon as means to fight against foes/potential hosts that armed with guns and prefer to fight from distance.

Despite their own immunity to their blood, they are vulnerable to hydrofluric acid which was used against them to great effect on LV178.

Intelligence and communication

During events in Aliens on the LV-426 colony and in Alien Resurrection on the USM Auriga, the species displayed observational learning and problem solving skills, and in both cases the Aliens learn how to operate machinery at a very basic level. On LV-426, they were able to cut power in a section of the complex to gain access to the humans, and the Alien Queen learns to board an elevator by observing Ripley and Newt escaping in the one beside it. The novelization of the film notes that the queen establishing her 'nest' at the base's main power plant could have been chosen either for the feral, animal reason of the warmth that it would provide or for the intellectual reason of selecting a location where any attackers would be unable to destroy her without destroying the entire facility. In the director's commentary for Aliens, James Cameron noted that the creatures in Aliens had been alive for far longer than the Alien in the original, and had more time to learn about their environment. On the USM Auriga, the Aliens kill one of their own, using its blood to melt through their enclosure and escape; in Alien vs. Predator, they use a similar strategy to free the queen from her chains. An Alien also uses acid spurting from its severed tail as an improvised weapon, indicating they are fully aware of the effects of their acid blood.

Life cycle

Aliens are eusocial life-forms with a caste system ruled over by a queen. Their life cycle comprises several distinct stages: they begin their lives as an egg, which hatches a parasitoid larval form known as a facehugger, which then attaches itself to a living host by, as its name suggests, latching onto its face. In the Alien 3 novelization, Ripley commented that this parasitoid would likely be able to use a host as small as a cat, or as large as an elephant (like Oswocs in Alien vs. Predator: Extinction).

The facehugger then "impregnates" the host with an embryo known as a "chestburster", which, after a period of gestation, erupts violently from the host's chest resulting in the death of the host.

The chestburster then matures to an adult phase, shedding its skin(entering cocoon state in Alien vs. Predator: Extinction) and replacing its cells with polarized silicon. Due to Horizontal gene transfer during the gestation period, the Alien also takes on some of the basic physical attributes of the host from which it was born, allowing the individual alien to adapt to the host's environment.

The adult phase of the Alien is known by various different names. The adult Aliens have been referred to as "drones," "warriors," "workers," and sometimes "soldiers," similar to the way ants have been defined. The names of the adult phase have also been used to name different types of adult phases of the Alien in numerous sources including video games, comic books, novels, and, of course, the films, but only in the commentaries by the team who created the films. No official name has been given to the adult stage of the Alien in the films themselves.

Queen

Queen Aliens are significantly larger and stronger than the normal adults, approximately 4.5 meters (15 ft) tall. Their body structure differs also, having two pairs of arms, one large and one small. The queen's head is larger than other adult Aliens and is protected by a large, flat crest, like a crown, and they vary from queen to queen. In the second film Aliens, unlike other adults and queens, the queen had high-heel protrusions from its feet.

Egg-laying Alien queens possess an immense ovipositor attached to their lower torso, similar to a queen termite's. Unlike insect queens, there appears to be no need for drones to fertilize an Alien queen's eggs. When attached to its ovipositor, the queen is supported by a "biomechanical throne" that consists of a lattice of struts resembling massive insect legs.

In the original cut of Alien, the Alien possessed a complete lifecycle, with the still-living bodies of its victims converted into eggs. However, the scene showing the crew converted into eggs was cut for reasons of pacing, leaving the ultimate origin of the eggs obscure. This allowed Aliens director James Cameron to introduce a concept he had initially conceived for a spec script called Mother, a massive mother Alien which laid the eggs and formed the basis for the Aliens' life cycle. Cameron conceived the Queen as a monstrous analogue to Ripley's own maternal role in the film. In that vein, some critics have compared it to Grendel's mother.

The design of the queen was created by Cameron in collaboration with special effects artist Stan Winston, based upon an initial painting Cameron had done at the start of the project. The Winston Studio created a test foam core queen before constructing the full hydraulic puppet which was used for most of the scenes involving the large Alien. Two people were inside working the twin sets of arms and puppeteers off-screen worked its jaws and head. Although at the end of the film the queen was presented full-body fighting the power-loader, the audience never sees the legs of the queen, save those of the small-scale puppet that appears only briefly. In Aliens, Cameron used very selective camera-angles on the queen, using the 'less is more' style of photography. Subsequently the movie won an Oscar for Visual Effects. An adult queen was to reappear in Alien Resurrection. The original mechanical head previously used in Aliens was provided by Bob Burns, and was an altered design. It was repainted with a blend of green and brown, giving it a shimmering, insect-like quality (due to the said queen are actual clone from the original version like her children). This color concept would be abandoned in Alien vs. Predator in favor of the original black color scheme.

In the climax of the 2004 film Alien vs. Predator the queen's basic design was altered to make it more "streamlined" in appearance and its overall size was increased to 6 meters (20 feet) tall. Additional reason for this was due to Queen in the movie are far older than the one in Aliens. Other changes include the removal of the "high-heel" protrusions on its legs, including additional spines on its head and making its waist thinner because there was no need for puppeteers inside its chest. The animatronic laying queen had 47 points of hydraulic motion.

Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) introduced a younger form of the full grown queen, albeit with traits inherited from its Predator host. Recalling the facehugger's method of embryo implantation, the Predalien uses its inner mouth to directly deposit multiple chestburster embryos into pregnant female hosts, also using its mandibles to latch on the faces of said hosts. This is explained by the Brothers Strause as a means of quickly building an army of Aliens before the young queen evolves into its sedentary, egg-laying state.

Egg

The eggs laid by the queen are ellipsoidal leathery objects between 2 feet (60.96 cm) to 3 feet (91.44 cm) high with a four-lobed opening at the top. As a potential host approaches, the egg's lobes unfold like flower petals, and the parasitic facehugger extracts itself from the egg and attaches itself to the potential host. Giger initially designed the eggs with a much more obviously vaginal appearance, complete with an "inner and outer vulva". The producers complained that Catholic countries would ban the film if the allusion was too strong, so Giger doubled the lobes to four, so that, in his words, "seen from above, they would form the cross that people in Catholic countries are so fond of looking at". The interior of the original egg was composed of "Nottingham lace", which is the lining of a cow's stomach. In the first film, the quick shot of the facehugger erupting from the egg was done with sheep's intestine. Initially, the egg remained totally stationary save for the hydraulic movement of the lobes; however, by Alien Resurrection the entire egg was made to ripple as it opened.

Eggmorphing

There is another method in creating egg without any need of Queen's presence which called eggmorphing. Though this method of reproduction was ignored by official sources after its early shots of the scene that shows how this method works were cut (though partially reinstated in Director's Cut version of Alien), the novelization of the Alien 3 states that both forms of reproduction are typical of the species, and that either can be used to create more Xenomorphs, dependent on the situation. For instance, had a drone arrived in foreign lands/planet where it was only one of its kind that present with that lands/planet, it would immediately use this method for creating a Queen.

The process was unclear, but it is obvious that victim that would turned into an egg not need to morphed alive, but rather killed first. Quotes from Ridley Scott seem to imply that Eggmorphing actually involves the human "host" serving simply as a source of nutrients or "yolk" for the growing Egg (which feed on the host like a parasite), rather than physically becoming the Egg itself, as is typically assumed.

Facehugger

A facehugger is the second stage in the Alien's life cycle. It has eight long finger-like legs which allow it to crawl rapidly, and a long tail adapted for making great leaps. These particular appendages give it an appearance somewhat comparable to chelicerate arthropods such as arachnids and horseshoe crabs.

The facehugger is a parasitoid; its only purpose is to make contact with the host's mouth for the implantation process, by gripping its legs around the victim's head and wrapping its tail around the host's neck. Upon making contact, the facehugger tightens its tail around the host's neck in order to render it unconscious through oxygen deprivation. The facehugger then inserts a proboscis down the host's throat, supplying it with oxygen while simultaneously implanting an embryo. Attempts to remove facehuggers generally prove fatal, as the parasitoid will respond by tightening its tail around the host's neck, and its acidic blood prevents it from being safely cut away. In addition, its grip on the host's head is strong enough to tear the host's face off if it is forcibly removed.

Once the Alien embryo is safely implanted, the facehugger detaches and dies.

Giger's original design for the facehugger was a much larger creature with eyes and a spring-loaded tail. Later, in response to comments from the filmmakers, Giger reduced the creature's size substantially. At first Giger assumed that the facehugger would wrap around the outside of the astronaut's helmet, but Scott decided that it would have far more impact if the facehugger were revealed once the helmet was removed. Scott and Giger realized that the facehugger should burn through the helmet's faceplate with its acid blood; subsequent redesigns of the space helmet included a far larger faceplate to allow for this. Dan O'Bannon initially conceived the facehugger as somewhat resembling an octopus, possessing tentacles. However, when he received H. R. Giger's designs, which substituted tentacles with fingerlike digits, he found Giger's design concept to be superior. Since no one was available at the time, O'Bannon decided to design the facehugger prop himself. The technical elements of the musculature and bone were added by Ron Cobb. Giger's initial design for the smaller facehugger had the fingers facing forward, but O'Bannon's redesign shifted the legs to the side. When the foam rubber sculpture of the facehugger was produced, O'Bannon asked that it should remain unpainted, believing the rubber (which resembled human skin) was more plausible.

In Aliens, the facehuggers were redesigned by the late Stan Winston so that they would be capable of movement. Unlike the creatures in the first film, the creatures would take a much more active role in impregnating their victims. When Ripley throws one off her, the facehugger was now capable of scuttling across the floor and leaping at its prey, wrapping its tail around the victim's throat. Due to the film's budget, only two fully working facehuggers were built.

In Alien 3, another addition, a "super-facehugger" that would carry the embryo of the queen Alien, was planned but ultimately dropped. The super-facehugger is briefly glimpsed in the Assembly cut of Alien 3, but not identified as such. This face-hugger's role in carrying the Queen embryo are equivalent with Praetorian Facehuggers, though instead carrying embryo that grown into the queen straight away, the said embryo would grown into Praetorians, the miniature version of the queen.

Chestburster

After implantation, facehuggers die and the embryo's host wakes up afterwards showing no considerable outward negative symptoms. Symptoms build acutely after detachment of the facehugger, the most common being sore throat, slight nausea, increased congestion and moderate to extreme hunger. In later stages where the incubation period is extended in preparation of a queen birth, symptoms will include a shortness of breath, exhaustion, and hemorrhaging (detectable through biological scanners and present in nosebleeds or other seemingly random bleeding incidents), as well as chest pains inflicted either in lack of chest space due to the chestburster's presence, or even premature attempts to escape the host. The incubating embryo takes on some of the host's DNA or traits, such as bipedalism, quadrupedalism or possessing the mandibles of a Predator and other body structure changes. Over the course of 1 to 24 hours, indeterminable in some cases, and sometimes up to a week, in the case of some queens, the embryo develops into a chestburster, at which point it emerges, violently and fatally ripping open the chest of the host. There is no on-screen explanation of the reasons for the different incubation times.

The chestburster was designed by Alien director Ridley Scott and constructed by special effects artist Roger Dicken. Giger had produced a model of a chestburster that resembled a "degenerate plucked turkey" and was far too large to fit inside a ribcage. Much to Giger's dismay, his model reduced the production team to fits of laughter on sight. Scott drafted a series of alternative designs for the chestburster based on the philosophy of working "back from the adult to the child" and ultimately produced "something phallic." The chestburster in the original Alien was armless but arms were added in Aliens to facilitate the creature crawling its way out of its host's corpse. This concept would be abandoned in Alien Resurrection and subsequent films.

Growth and Maturity

When a chestburster erupts from the body of its host, it is less than 1 foot (30 cm) tall. However, it soon undergoes a dramatic growth spurt, reaching adult size in a matter of hours; in Alien the chestburster had grown to 2 meters (6.6 ft) in height by the time the Nostromo crew located it again. The chestburster is shown to have molted before reaching maturity. In Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Alien warriors are shown who are still growing, showing shedding skin. In the unrated cut, the Predalien is shown actively wiping off its final molted skin at the film's start.

Alternative forms

Aliens take on various forms depending on the characteristics of their hosts. Most of the Aliens seen to date have been human-spawned, but a number of Aliens born from other hosts and newly created variants have also been seen. This also includes those that exclusively seen in video games and comic book series of both the main franchise or AVP franchise.

Dog Alien

The quadrupedal Alien variant from Alien 3. The "Dog Alien" (also jokingly referred to as the "Bambi burster", or "Runner Alien" in the expanded universe stories), was introduced in Alien 3. The creature itself shares the same basic physical conformation and instincts as the other Aliens shown in the previous films, although there are several differences due to the host it was spawned from (a dog in the theatrical cut, an ox in the DVD assembly cut). The Dog Alien in its Chestburster form is a miniature version of the adult, unlike the larva-like human spawned chestbursters. The adult is primarily quadrupedal, has digitigrade hind legs and lacks the dorsal tubes of the human-spawned variety.

Newborn

In Alien Resurrection, due to significant genetic tampering in an attempt to recover DNA from the deceased Ellen Ripley and the Alien Queen within her, the resulting cloned Aliens show a number of minor human traits. The cloned Queen inherits a womb, and as a result it ceases to lay eggs and gives birth to a humanoid mutant. Physically, the human-Alien Newborn is very different from its brethren, being larger, with pale, translucent skin, a skull-shaped face with eyes, a human tongue and complete absence of a tail. The Newborn fails to bond with its Alien Queen mother, and kills it. Instead, the Newborn sees the Ripley clone as a surrogate parent.

The Newborn creature was originally scripted by Joss Whedon as being an eyeless, ivory-white quadruped with red veins running along the sides of its head. It had an inner jaw, with the addition of a pair of pincers on the sides of its head. These pincers would have been used to immobilize its prey as it drained it of blood through the inner jaw. The creature was also meant to rival the Queen in size. Jean-Pierre Jeunet later asked ADI to lean towards making the human-Alien hybrid, known as the Newborn, more human than Alien. The Newborn's eyes and nose were added to improve its expressions to make it a character, rather than just a "killing machine", and give it depth as a character. Jeunet was adamant about the Newborn having genitalia, a mix of both sexes. However, Fox was uncomfortable and even Jeunet felt "even for a Frenchman, it's too much." The genitalia were digitally removed in post-production. The Newborn animatronic required nine puppeteers and was the most complex animatronic in the film.

Predalien

This variation is the result of a facehugger impregnating a Predator. The "Predalien" was first depicted in a painting by Dave Dorman, and subsequently featured in the Aliens vs. Predator comics and games. A Predalien chestburster debuts in the final scene of Alien vs. Predator, but it is not seen until Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem that an adult hybrid makes its first movie appearance.

The Predalien shares many characteristics with its host, such as long hair-like appendages, mandibles, skin color and similar vocalizations. It is a large, bulky creature, and possesses physical strength greater than that of human-spawned Aliens. Like human-born Aliens, it is also shown to be stronger than its host species, as evidenced by its ability to pin, push, and knock a Predator away with ease.

The Predalien seen in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem was also a Queen, as it also possessed the ability to impregnate human hosts with multiple Alien embryos before molt into a true Queen.

Extinction

The more canonical versions of predaliens however, are portrayed as heavy shock troopers of the Xenomorph hive, utilizing their brute strength for dealing the heavy blow upon their enemies. Examples include the Abomination and Predalien in AVP: Extinction.

Deacon

Ridley Scott's 2012 film Prometheus, originally conceived as a direct prequel to Alien, ends with the birth of a creature noted for its similarity to those in the Alien franchise. Scott christened the creature the "Deacon" in reference to its oblong head, which resembles a bishop's miter. Designer Neal Scanlan said that the Deacon's appearance had to reflect its complex genetic heritage: "It came from Shaw and Holloway, which then produced the Trilobite, which impregnated the Engineer, which then mixed its DNA with the Trilobite. We tried to hold on to some of Shaw, some femininity since it was born of a female before being born of a male.". According to Scanlan, the Deacon "represented the beginning of Giger's Alien, although it did not directly resemble that creature". The designers based the Deacon's skin on horse placenta, in an effort to give it an iridescent quality "between horrific and beautiful". Its pharyngeal jaw was inspired by that of the goblin shark.

When discussing the film's connection to Alien, the cowriter named Damon Lindelof asked: "Do you need to see a xenomorph bursting out of the human body? And how do we do it in a way that you haven't seen before?" Lindelof stated that whether the creature is a queen Alien, or the progenitor of the eggs found by the crew in the original Alien, is open to interpretation, but said, "I felt that the punchline of Prometheus was going to be that there is human DNA in what we have come to know as the human xenomorph."

Neomorphs

Neomorphs are creatures which unlike Deacon, are true sibling of both Protomorphs and original Xenomorph race. They are indirectly created by David 8 when polluted Engineers' settlement on Paradise, and had important role in his experiments for Protomorph creation.

In terms of behavior, the Neomorph is far more feral and animal-like than a typical Xenomorph, to the point that even their newborn form is highly aggressive and dangerous when they will attack anyone on sight. Their animalistic nature may suggest a lack of intelligence in comparison to their counterpart. Unlike the Xenomorphs, Neomorphs are more organic in appearance and lack biomechanical aspects. Neomorphs are notably seen consuming the flesh of humans they have killed unlike Xenomorphs who more concerned in expanding their hive and amassed an army of their brethren while rarely eating their enemies' flesh.

According to David 8, the Engineer's black liquid mutagen was intended to create hybrid creatures like the Neomorph that would instinctively hunt down and kill all non-botanical, animal life in an ecosystem - "the meat". Notably, when one Neomorph encountered David 8, it apparently recognized that he was a synthetic android - and thus instead of attacking him, simply stood still and regarded him in confusion. Xenomorphs, in contrast, have been observed attacking synthetics - possibly another example of their greater intelligence compared to Neomorphs, whose behavior seems to be based more on animal instinct.

Neomorph Eggsack

Pollution by black liquid produced a numbers of Neomorph Eggsacks on the ground. These Eggsacks looked like small, black, spherical, fungus-like growths on the ground that when disturbed would release a cloud of microscopic spores (motes) into the air.

Neomorph Motes

Neomorph motes are microscopic spore-like embryo that came out from an eggsack in response of it being disturbed. Once came out, they flew and entered nearby host organism through any open orifice — such as the nostrils or ear canal.

Bloodbursters and Adulthood

Once a host is infected with the airborne contagion, the spores would enter the bloodstream and proceed to developed into a Bloodburster to grow inside of them until they violently puncture the skin and claws their way out of the host's body. This process is notably similar to the Xenomorph Chestburster, although the exact point of emergence varies depending on how the host was infected. For instance, should the spore entered the ear, it will bursts out of the host's head.

Initially, the creature is born with arms and legs and moves in a quadrupedal manner, reminiscent of a Runner, but as they grow, the Neomorph adopts a bipedal stance. The creature has pale whitish-gray skin with a somewhat translucent appearance, attributes that resemble those of a Hammerpede. The Neomorph features a fleshy tail tipped with spikes, which can be used as a devastating slashing and battering weapon, and a large number of silvery fangs in their mouth, which appears circular when closed. Notably, individual Neomorphs appear to display physical variance. For instance, one of the creatures featured a pair of sharp, bony dorsal spikes on their back that assisted them in breaking out of their host, whereas the other individual encountered lacked these features. Their blood is thick and yellow in color, but notably not acidic.

Unlike a typical Xenomorph, Neomorphs do not possess an extendable inner jaw which can be used to attack. Also, while the teeth of a Xenomorph's outer jaws are usually visible, a Neomorph's jawline is nearly invisible when closed.

Protomorphs

David's Xenomorphs (also known as Protomorphs) are strains of xenomorphs he personally created, which confirmed the fact that Xenomorphs are products of Engineers' black liquid with a parasitic wasp as genetic material to create his first xenomorphs. While virtually identical to original Xenomorph strain featured so far, this Xenomorph strain possesses notable differences that set it apart from its mainstream cousins due to more crude appearance than another. Notably, they lack any biomechanical features and their limbs are longer, thinner and muscular, with gaps appearing in their arm pits. The shoulders and dorsal tubes are noticebly different, being smaller and thinner. David's Xenomorphs also has a thinner, sleeker tail that ends with a small barb or stinger.

Even with these differences, these Xenomorph strains still as deadly as their cousins since they share same powers and abilities, including their armor-piercing inner jaws.

Protomorph Eggs

Protomorph Eggs looked similar with mainstream strains', but had more crude appearance.

Protomorph Facehuggers

Protomorph Facehuggers had more crude appearance than regular facehuggers because area where reddish wrinkled area between forelegs had flat smooth surface with the same coloration as the rest of its body instead of reddish wrinkled look. The digits are notably different as they are thinner and while their actual span may be the same as typical Facehuggers, the size in between knuckles is different, notably the size of the digits from body to the first knuckles is smaller. Protomorph Facehugger also weaker than regular facehuggers due to easily removed from the victim's face and they were slow in strangling the victim with the tail, but makes up of this weakness with their incredible speed and agility and ability to impregnate its host within seconds of attachment that made their ability to a host alive and in a coma redundant, otherwise optional as they would only need to remain attached long enough to implant the Chestburster. Though share the same recklessness with regular facehuggers, protomorph facehugger was intelligent enough to analyze its situation: One of these facehuggers shown quickly retreating when the targeted host too aggressive, but upon seeing another viable host, it immediately sprang from its cover and attacked.

All in all, protomorph facehuggers' physiology is more designed for speed and hasty infestation instead of incapacitating.

Protomorph Chestbusters

The differences in the Drone of this Xenomorph race extend to its Chestburster form (which had more developed limbs like Dragon the Runner Xenomorph in Alien 3).

Praetorians

Alternate form of mature xenomorph that so far, only appeared in video games. In appearance, Pretorians can be considered as miniature version of the Queen due to their similar color and physical structures. Unlike Queens, however, Praetorians do not possess a second pair of arms on their chest, and their jaws, filled with metallic teeth, are comparable to lower Xenomorph castes. Like Queens, Praetorians typically possess longer dorsal tubes that end in a sharp point when compared to other Xenomorphs that possess these appendages. Praetorians are dark in color, typically black but sometimes blackish-blue, and stand over 10 feet (304.80 cm) tall, towering over their fellow Xenomorphs on the battlefield. Despite this size, they are almost as fast and agile as their smaller Xenomorph siblings. Although, Praetorians seem to remain in a permanent bipedal position, and owing to their bulk, they cannot scale walls or ceilings.

As is befitting of their size, Praetorians are incredibly strong and their thick skin, known to be bulletproof in some cases, enables them to shrug off damage that would be terminal several times over to most other Xenomorph castes. They are capable of defeating entire squads of human Marines single-handed and are even a match for Yautja in close-quarters combat. Praetorians can spit acid in far larger quantities than other Xenomorphs, and will also use their claws and long blade-tipped tails as slashing and stabbing weapons, making them deadly at any range. In Aliens vs. Predator, the Praetorian's upper jaw protrudes slightly, giving them an overbite.

In AVP: Extinction, Praetorians can be upgraded so they can molt into two specialized breeds as their alternate life cycle: Carriers and Ravagers:

Carriers

Carriers are alternate life cycle of Praetorian that purposed for field infestation. Should be noted that in spite of majorities of xenomorphs could subdue their foes/preys that can be used for impregnation by facehuggers, it does not guarantee that they always succeed in doing so, as sometimes they ended up killed before able to took the said potential hosts back into their hive. Other problems would be that the facehugger themselves (though able to travel from the hive into the outside world) are vulnerable and can be easily killed. Carriers' presence within the hive would could counteract this, as they could bring around six to twelve facehuggers for instantly subdued potential hosts on the field without truly need for bring them back into the hive.

Carriers resemble Drones in appearance, but are thrice taller and lack clawed fingers. Instead, they possesses a single blade on each arm much like a praying mantis. Also, they possesses pairs of dorsal tubes that seemingly have joints on them, and generates nutrients for facehugger to feed on board. Carriers also use these tubes to propel the facehuggers on their foes' face like catapult. Had Carriers facing enemies that cannot be infested, whether while carrying facehuggers or not, they uses their blades instead.

Ravagers

Ravagers are presumed to be the Xenomorph evolutionary response to the heavier military equipment brought to bear by more advanced species. This massive beast towers above other Xenomorphs, short of the queen, and has a uniquely terrifying presence in battle. Instead of just having hands, its upper extremities terminate in "hull blades" capable of easily slicing through even advanced armors and metals. Their appearance are depicted as a taller and more muscular version of warriors.

Unlike other forms of Xenos, purpose of a Praetorian molting into one of these are solely for combat alone, as it can only killed their foes outright instead subdue them: Ravagers' attacking methods often in form of beheading any enemies that they encountered.

Mutated Chestburster

A mutated Alien variant incapable of maturing past its larval stage, the mutated chestburster resembles a large black Chestburster. Hatched from a pink egg among an ordinary clutch, the mutated chestburster's egg was smuggled to the pleasure planet Celeste, where the resulting hatchling, after escaping from a human host, caused havoc among the population with its diseased slime trail, which caused people to go delirious and detonate.

Swimmer Xenomorphs

In Aliens Colonial Mariness story published by Dark Horse Comics, a group of marines ends up on a colony planet known as 'Bracken's World', a primarily oceanic planet that grows large amounts of sea kelp. Having become stranded on one of the kelp beds following an APC breakdown, the group is attacked from the water by large xenomorphs resembling queen aliens from the top half, and a more whale-like structure below the waist with a lateral tail fin and several trailing tentacles.

White Hybrids

The hybrids are a race of Aliens created by a corrupted computer system called "Toy". The hybrids possess the traits of Aliens, Predators and humans. Like Aliens, they are a eusocial species with acid for blood (though it is less acidic than that of the ordinary strain) and like humans, they are capable of speech and can use firearms. They are led by a hybrid king which generates facehuggers capable of impregnating ordinary Aliens.

Eloise

Eloise is a vat grown prototype Alien/humanoid android hybrid created using Queen DNA on Sybaris 503, who escapes from the destruction of the facility after an attempted "hostile" take over. She later settles on the planet LK176 with her group of "implanted" lepers (whose condition prevents their chestbursters from maturing) and a pack of Alien warriors. She and her army successfully beat back both Predator and human forces (at the cost of most of her leper friends), and she gives the latter an ultimatum to leave her people alone, or be destroyed.

Queen Mother

Queen Mothers are the supreme rulers of the Xenomorph species, and even Queens are subordinate to them. They appear in Dark Horse's extended universe, albeit only on the Hiveworld, where they are protected by enlarged, elite drones. Queen Mother's nests consist of six orbs arranged around a central orb, in which they reside. These orbs are interconnected and contain the prized royal jelly, which molts a drone or warrior into a new Queen Mother when one becomes absent. Queen Mothers have acute telepathic and emphatic abilities, thus they are able to call to their hive over vast distances. In fact, the Queen Mother was capable of melding to the minds of humans during the Earth infestation. What makes a Queen Mother similar to a Queen is that they are both capable of laying eggs. The first Queen Mother was kidnapped by Ripley in Steve and Stephanie Perry's novel The Female War, leading to anarchy and chaos on the Hiveworld. While a drone was morphing to take the previous Mother's place, several deviant, drones, designated as "red drones" by the humans due to their dull, burgundy color, were born that rebelled against the primary hive, and a countering red hive, led by a red Queen Mother, was created. In Aliens: Genocide, massive warfare has broken out between the two subspecies over rule of the planet as the dominant xenomorph species. A fleet of Colonial Marines (financed by the Grant Corporation, Weyland-Yutani's competition in the Aliens novels) were sent on a mission to retrieve the deceased Mother's royal jelly, located in the "black" hive, in order to synthesize a highly addictive drug called Xeno-Zip, also known as Fire (which the government felt was a "highly useful" combat drug). The crew decided to destroy the red Mother's hive to distract the drones of the original nest while the jelly was being extracted. The new Queen Mother was shot after killing a scientist during the extraction.

Rogue Alien

In the comic Aliens: Rogue, a mad scientist engineered the Rogue Alien: a male alien designed as a weapon to rival the queen caste and thus help rid the Earth of its alien infestation (see Earth Hive, Nightmare Asylum, Female War, and Genocide). However, the engineered Alien King escapes and wreaks havoc until it is killed by the Queen that had been nesting in a separate and secured section of the installation.

In the book of the same name, the Rogue is believed to be more powerful than the Queen, but Dr. Ernst Kleist, the scientist who created the Rogue, is shocked to find the Queen is in fact the superior specimen. While the Rogue is larger and stronger, the Queen's superior speed and intellect enable her to easily dodge the Rogue's brutish attacks while she slowly wears it down and finally slaughters it. Kleist is subsequently killed when he uses a sound cannon (a sound device he designed to [and that did] instantly freeze the movements of xenomorphs) on the Queen until it goes critical, destroying the asteroid-base he is on. The Rogue is seemingly much more aggressive and mercilessly attacks the smaller castes of Aliens. This is illustrated when Professor Kleist finds the crushed corpses of the elite Praetorian guard of the queen. The Rogue's recklessness is shown when it destroys the barrier that separates the Alien sector and the Human sector, thus allowing any Alien drones that escaped the Rogue's notice to pour into the Human sector, and when it confronts the queen by crushing the eggs in its way while the queen carefully steps around them to outmaneuver the Rogue.

Empress

The Empress is a later stage in the xenomorph life cycle not specifically stated. When a hive expands to the point of having multiple queens that dwell in it, the "Empress" is the queen that the subsequent queens had spawned from, making the Empress the "queen of queens." The Empress is somewhat larger than most other queens and boasts a larger crest than the rest. The crest of an Empress has an addition pair of straight spines that flank the three spires of its crest, and there appears to be not as many curves to the crest as there are with the crests of other queens; there are much more geometric lines and angles.

Matriarch

The queen dubbed the "Matriarch" is the oldest known alien queen. It is unknown how old the Matriarch is specifically, but many speculate that she could be thousands or perhaps hundreds of thousands of years old. The Matriarch's flesh has yellowed and wrinkled with age, giving the creature a subtle softness to its exterior. The crest of the Matriarch has also expanded with age: two pairs of spires fan out to the sides of the crest in addition to the three that all queens seem to have at maturity, and a bony ridge of spines runs down the center of the crest sweeping towards the end of it. The face of the Matriarch is extensively scarred as well and missing chunks of flesh from around the mouth and the carapace that protects the face when it is retracted has holes in it that resemble being eaten away by acid.

Arachnoid

A strong purple and black brood that uses powerful jump attacks. They are assumed to be special variants of the Warrior and Stalker aliens created through experimentation, much like the Chrysalis and Razor Claws minibosses. They are sometimes seen curled up on the ground as they wait for enemies.

Chrysalis

A very large (around the same size as a Praetorian) Xenomorph with a grayish-green exoskeleton and a hard, tan carapace on its head, back, and forearms. It sometimes moves/attacks by rolling itself along the ground in a ball. It gets its name from the chrysalis that it is seen gestating in when it first appears. The Chrysalis' head can actually extend a short distance from underneath the carapace over its head when biting its prey, in addition to the extension of the inner mouth. More Chrysalis are also seen defending the Queen during the final battle. These have a reddish or blue coloring.

A variation of the Chrysalis appears in the second level of the Konami "Aliens" arcade game, but it looks considerably different and has a different attack pattern.

Defender

A bluish brood with an apparently hardened carapace on its arms and head that can defend itself against most projectiles and hand-to-hand attacks.

Dogburster

A lighter colored variation of the Runner from Alien 3; a "Super" Dogburster also appears as a much tougher version that launches purple balls of acid from its mouth.

Flying Xenomorphs

Castes of Xenomorphs that born with ability to flight by the wings. They can be seen in Konami's Aliens, the arcade game Aliens: Extermination as a boss under the name Alien Dragon, in the Super Nintendo game Alien vs. Predator as an end-level boss (this one having gestated in a giant species of bat and taken on the arm-wings and overall appearance of a bat), as well as a Flying Queen in the Kenner toy line.

Infectoids

A human implanted by a type of facehugger altered as a bioweapon. Instead of being sedated, they are put in a zombie-like state, and move around the nesting area, attacking any intruders (presumably either hypnotized by facehugger that implanted them through chemical secretions or possessed by chestburster inside them). If the same type of facehugger implants a Predator, the Predator is instead driven into a berserk state, and will attack anything that moves. Similar zombie-like humans controlled by aliens are found in the Female War comic book, the Aliens arcade game and Alien trilogy for Playstation.

K-Series Xenomorphs

In Aliens Verses Predator: Extinction, a variation of the original xenomorphs are created by Dr. Samuel Kadinsky. This group is called "The K-Series". They are almost identical to normal xenomorphs in ability but have white and yellow pigmentations to their exoskeleton rather than the dark colors usually seen. They were eventually wiped out in a hive war to keep the species of xenomorphs "pure" (being that they were not naturally created, but were instead clones).

Tarkatan Xenomorphs

The Alien in Mortal Kombat X.

This unique Xenomorph breed is from Mortal Kombat X and it started it's life as one of the eggs that left behind by members of it's kind on Outworld long ago, until a Tarkatan Patrol leader disturb one of them. This egg hatch in response, releasing the facehugger inside that immediately latches on his face. Later, after the facehugger had fallen off, the Alien progeny burst from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host.

It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them with both of it's inherent powers and and the newfound one, retractable blades that it gained from its Tarkatan host. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts to build the hive and amasses more powerful Xenomorph breeds to take over Outworld.

Individual

Xenomorph individuals are Xenomorphs given names or something similar making them their own being compared to their caste

Nostromo Drone

First Acheron Queen

Second Acheron Queen

The Cloned Queen

Sevastopol Drone

Xenomorph Drone (Alien: Isolation)

Antarctic Queen Xenomorph

The Matriarch

Lead Alien

Grid

The Dragon

Gunnison Predalien

The Abomination

Mozart

Trixie

Ryushi Queen

Ryushi Predalien

Ol' Blue

Satan

Weaknesses

In spite of their notorious nature, Xenomorphs do have their weaknesses and therefore, are not invincible:

Due to their dependence with the hosts for multiplying, the hive will not able to repopulate had potential hosts in their territory are scarce or no longer available. Had this happened after the hive sustained huge damaged after invasion done by either human soldiers or predators and the surviving xenomorphs' number became scarce, they will have major disadvantages.

Majorities of known Xenomorph breeds are fighting in close quarters, which means firearms are effective weapons against them, though the recommended firearms must either nitrogen weaponries, napalm weaponries, or guns with equal firepower with either M4A1 Pulse Rifle or better (it is ill-advised to only used hand guns or combat knifes, even if it works for kill the weakest xenomorph forms like facehugger or chestbursters).

However, Napalm weaponries (like flamethrowers) are far more effective as their bodies are weak to fire.

Heavy weaponries with firepower that equivalent with either rocket launcher, plasma weapories, or laser guns are also effective for dispatching multiple xenomorphs at once, but is recommended to kept for used against stronger breeds/castes like queens or predaliens.

In either way, one must ensure to both keep their distance (3-4 meter are recommended) away from the xenomorphs as well as not positioned themselves right in front of them for these reasons:

Warrior xenomorphs' pressurized bloodstream will cause it to burst apart upon killed by guns, drenching nearby enemies in acid blood.

Acid Spit

Some castes like drones or runners could spit acid as means to counteract their weaknesses in close-range combat.

Queens are primary source of eggs within the hive as without her, the hive would suffer the huge loss. Things would be worse had there are no surviving eggs/facehuggers after their hive attacked as well as no xenomorphs that capable to mold into replacement queen.

The last, but not least, xenomorphs' caustic blood are useless fighting against another member of their kind or in least extent, predators' weaponries that constructed from acid-resistant materials. This forced them to resort to fight with their bladed tails, claws, and inner jaws.

Cultural impact

In the years since the release of Alien, the Alien has become one of the world's most recognized movie monsters and a pop-cultural icon. A memorial to the Alien was made in Vladivostok, Russian Far East. In June 4, 2003, the Alien was voted as the 14th most memorable screen villain by the American Film Institute. The Blondie co-founder Chris Stein, who is a friend of Giger, pondered in an interview:

" I'd like to see someone even vaguely compile how many versions of the Alien are floating around the world in models and stuff; there must be close to 100,000–little toys, things. All the Japanese horror comics just plunder his style. „

~ H.R Giger

Examples of Alien-inspired works include the classic video games Contra and Metroid.

The Aliens have appeared in many crossovers (including a large number of intercompany crossovers) in comic books and other media such as novels, toys, and videogames. Crossovers include encounters with Terminators, Judge Dredd, Green Lanterns, Batman, and Superman. The largest of these crossovers is the Alien vs. Predator franchise, in which the Aliens battle the Predators. This was an idea that came to the comic book artist Chris Warner in early 1989. He and other people at Dark Horse Comics were trying to come up with a good character combo for a new comics series. Dark Horse had been publishing Aliens comic book under license from 20th Century Fox since 1987. In November 21, 1990, the first depiction of the idea in film appeared in Predator 2, when an Alien skull, sculpted by Kevin Hudson, appeared as one of the trophies in the Predator spacecraft. Because Dark Horse possessed the rights to the franchise in comics, it has been able to feature likenesses of the alien in its other licensed comic books. For example, it did this in a mini-issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine which was billed in the media as an Alien crossover.

Giger's Alien was iconic enough to have an audio-animatronic version of it appear in The Great Movie Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. The Alien appeared with the attraction's opening in May 1, 1989 and remained there until its closing in August 13, 2017. An Alien-based attraction at the Magic Kingdom entered early development stages before being reworked into ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter until its closing in October 12, 2003.

In the Red Dwarf episode Polymorph, the Polymorph turns into a form that looks similar to the Xenomorph in one scene.

Appearances in other Media

Animaniacs

A Xenomorph appears in the episode Taming of the Screwy. It attempts to attack Dot Warner, but Dot released her pet (red monster with horns) from her box to protect her. A Xenomorph and Dot's pet monster fell in love with each other and leaves Dot.

South Park

A Xenomorph appears in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy, The Xenomorph was among with the other evil imaginary characters who break through the barrier which destroyed by the terrorists using Rockety Rocket causing the evil imaginary characters to be free. The Xenomorph kill the Mayor of Imaginationland and later join up with the other evil imaginary characters in the war against the good imaginary characters.

Conker's Bad Fur Day

A Xenomorph appears as the final boss of the game. Heinrich is the final boss in the game. After Berri gets shot by Don Weaso, the Panther King starts to have stomach pains. He is oblivious to what is going on, but all of a sudden, his breath cuts short, starts coughing weakly and, after seconds passed, he gets a horrible surprise. A black, reptilian figure with a tail bursts out of the Panther King's chest, instantly killing him. Professor von Kriplespac starts to call the creature "Heinrich" and then orders him to kill Conker. Conker then runs over to a nearby lever and pulls it, opening up the air vault, where Berri's body, The Panther King and Von Kripplesac get sucked into space (Don Weaso's fate is unknown) and Conker runs out the room to don a heavy Spacesuit to battle Heinrich.

Conker then tries to defeat him by throwing him into space, but to no avail does he get sucked in. After throwing him out two more times, Heinrich gets his grip and is climbing back up and powerfully pounces at him like a panther, where the game then freezes up. Conker contacts a game programmer and agrees to keep the lockup a secret in exchange for help beating Heinrich. Conker is transported to the Panther King's throne room and allowed to choose any weapon he wants to defeat him. After grabbing and storing a Shotgun and a crossbow, he chooses a katana and decapitates Heinrich before the dangerous weapon can kill him, causing acidic green blood to burn up part of the floor. After that, Franky comes out of nowhere, looks at a dead Heinrich on the floor and says that Conker is now king and was never seen again.

Kill la Kill

A Xenomorph makes a cameo appearance in Episode 16 of the anime series, Kill la Kill as one of Mako Mankanshoku's "transformation" sequences.

Insaniquarium

One of the Aliens called Sylvester appears to be inspired by the Xenomorph. Unlike the Xenomorphs in the Alien franchise which are hard to kill, Sylvesters are very easy to kill (most likely due to being the first enemy encountered in that game).

* * *

Qin: Whoa! That must've been a really bad nightmare!

Me: Ellen Ripley has been through all this and it was a horrifying experience for her.

Swoop: Me Swoop and Autobots remember that them Xenomorphs are mindless monsters.

Jared: They aren't entirely mindless Swoop. I remember that the Queen communicates to all of her horde on a telepathic level. She talked to me telepathically.

Ellen Ripley: I remember that. That was amazing.

Newt: It was something.

Poison Ivy: I don't think I came with you guys when you all went to the Xenomorphs' planet.

Carmen: I'm gonna be honest. When we fought the Xenomorphs, we were terrified on the inside.

Rocket Raccoon: Even I was scared of those freaks.

Star Lord: And that's saying something because Rocket's not usually scared of anything.

Me: But luckily, we blew up the entire planet of LV-426 and saved the universe.

Poison Ivy: I don't think I came with you guys when you all went to the Xenomorphs' planet.

Me: No you weren't with us Pamela.

Thundercracker: When they were still alive, even Megatron and Starscream steered clear of the Xenomorphs due to how dangerous they were.

Me: The Xenomorphs are one of the most dangerous creatures in the entire universe next to the Necromorphs and The Thing. The Terrifying Universe Destroying Trifecta.

Nico: That's a good name though.

Me: It was the first name that came to my mind.

Kira Ford: That's all right.

Casey Rhodes: That was interesting though. But it's awful what they went through all that.

Me: No kidding. (To James Maxfield) James can I ask you something?

James M.: Sure J.D. I have a feeling I know what you're gonna ask. You want to know what happened before I came to you.

Me: That's right.

James M.: All right.

James revealed what happened. The Plans of W.A.R (World Aeronautics and Robotics) and The Nova Project were also nearing completion. The Maxfield's only boy, James had learned that his parents were killed in a shuttle that was destroyed by laser fire. After the death of James' parents, James had exacted revenge on all who serve W.A.R and The Nova Project, but on the day he would do it, W.A.R was at work with an experimental Time Device. James had stolen the schematics and was caught by all of W.A.R and Sela and Sylvia were about to rescue him, but when James had thrown a compression agent, The machine was going Haywire, Not even the Nova H.A.R (Human Assisted Robot) could stop the machine. It made itself into a Glowing, white sphere and it Encapsulated James. Sela and Sylvia were caught n the crossfire and it sent them to 2016. James had been found by Royal Woods police. He still had the time device schematics. James has discovered his powers and needed some help to get back to 2097. For three years he has tried to search for his friends Sylvia and Sela, But haven't found any clue about their whereabouts. He had met someone who had hated the Loud's and had wanted revenge but James had accidentally killed him trying to defend himself and started looking for people that the louds have met and he had even seen a lot of the Team Loud Phoenix Storm's fights, He's also seen their ship: the U.S.S Valor launch. He is in a bit of clinical depression after his family was destroyed by laser fire in a shuttle. His powers are that of element control, Geo-leaping, Teleportation, Martial arts. He's learned how to use a sword. He didn't even have time for a proper childhood because of what W.A.R. and The Nova Project did to him. In 2019, he managed to find Sela and Sylvia and they all went looking for Team Loud Phoenix Storm and they had found the Time and Return Clow Cards in the process.

We were all amazed and shockwed all at the same time!

Me: Whoa! You all went back in time!

Seia: That's right. We've been searching for a way to travel back to our time and put an end to W.A.R. and the Nova Project.

Me: We'll have to worry about that later. Something tells me that this is gonna be a dangerous mission when we cross that bridge.

Nico: Hey guys. I think I found our next target.

Nico held up the book called Attack of the Jack-O-Lanterns.

Me: Attack of the Jack-O-Lanterns. That was a good one.

Lincoln: I remember that one. Those Pumpkinheads were cannibalistic monsters!

Laney: I know. They fattened a lot of kids up by force-feeding them all that candy and eating their flesh.

Everyone: EEWWWW!

Nico: Yuck!

Me: I despise cannibalism. You'd have to be one sick and fucked up freak to do that.

Kira Ford: It is absolutely disgusting.

Nico: Luckily that was just a prank and not the real thing.

Me: And I heard that they are aliens from another planet Well we found our next target.

Then the phone rang.

Me: I'll get that.

I answered it and it was Drew Brockman.

Me: (Answers) Hello?

The screen split into two and on the left side was me and on the right side was Drew Brockman.

Drew Brockman: J.D., it's Drew Brockman. I need your help. Our entire town is being attacked by a rogue pumpkinseed!

Me: You sure it's not a trick caused by Shana and Shane?

Drew Brockman: No this is no prank. It's real. All the pumpkinheads went back out into space after we showed them that candy is much better than flesh. But one stayed behind and now we have a rogue bloodthirsty pumpkin out for blood!

Me: We're on our way Drew.

We were off to Morton, Illinois.

* * *

MORTON, ILLINOIS

* * *

We arrived in Morton, Illinois.

Me: Here we are guys. Morton, Illinois.

Lincoln: It's also known as the pumpkin capital of the world.

Me: Yep. This is where the country gets a lot of its pumpkins.

Drew then ran up to us.

Drew Brockman: It's an honor to meet you guys.

Me: You too Drew.

So did Shana and Shane.

Goosebumps Shane: Wow! Team Loud Phoenix Storm!

We saw them.

Me: So you are Shana and Shane.

Shana: That's right.

Shanan: Whoa! You guys are Voitmoids from the planet Voitus III.

Goosebumps Shane: That's right Shanan. How did you know that?

Shanan: I have a lot of knowledge about all of the creatures all over the entire universe.

Varie: What are Voitmoids?

Shanan: They are a race of shapeshifting aliens that can change into anything they want. But they mostly change into creatures that have pumpkins for heads and they breathe fire. Their true forms are gelatinous green slime creatures.

Kate L.: Wow! That's amazing.

Alicia S.: It sure is.

Maria: (to Shane and Shana) So, I heard that you guys like to eat human flesh.

Goosebumps Shane: We did at first. But once Drew introduced us to the taste of candy, we actually gave up on eating humans.

Horsea: That's a relief.

Shana: But there's one rogue member of our race who's hiding out here. He's actually planning to make clones of himself to make an army.

William: Does this Rogue Pumpkin Head have a name?

Goosebumps Shane: His name is Shawn. He wants to follow our race's ways all the way to the very end.

Nico: Then that's who we need to get.

Me: We got a pumpkin to squash!

Drew Brockman: I'm coming with you all.

Me: Okay.

Shane: Make sure you bring the traitorous Pumpkinhead to us alive.

Stewie: Yeah, we usually don't bring in criminal scumbags in alive. So, that's gonna have to cost you extra.

Shana: There's a huge bounty that was now placed on his head alive.

Shana handed me a wanted poster of Shawn and his human appearance was a black hair boy with red eyes, his pumpkin head form has a super scary pumpkin face and his gelatinous form was the same as Shane and Shana.

Me: Thanks guys. We'll keep our eyes peeled.

My Dark Orb Detector beeped.

Me: There's a dark orb here.

Nico: Then we better find it and destroy it.

We got to searching. Into the night, we were looking high and low for Shawn.

Me: Come out, come out, wherever you are.

Nico: He has to be here somewhere.

Shana (calls us): Hey, guys. Good news. I got extra money from my bank account. So, bring in the traitor alive!

Orion: Got it!

Megaforce Team: Legendary Ranger Mode: Jungle Fury!

The Megaforce Team turned into the Jungle Fury Rangers! Troy Burrows was the Red Tiger Ranger, Noah turned into the Blue Jaguar Ranger, Gia turned into the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, Jake turned into the Purple Wolf Ranger, Emma turned into the White Rhino Ranger and Orion turned into a hybrid of the Black Lion Ranger and Camille the Chameleon Ranger. The right side of his uniform was the Black Lion Ranger and the left side was that of the Chameleon Warrior.

Nico: Wow! You guys look amazing as the Jungle Fury Rangers.

Troy Burrows: Thanks Nico.

* * *

The Pumpkin Heads are creatures who have jack-o'-lanterns for heads and breathe out fire. This was the disguise of a race of shapeshifting aliens.

Drew Brockman, Walker, Tabby, and Lee went out on Halloween night but encountered two people dressed in costumes with pumpkinheads. Tabby and Lee were convinced that the two are Shane and Shana. The two pumpkin-headed people took the kids to a street that the kids are sure was never there before, saying they will get lots and lots of candy from the incredibly generous inhabitants. But when it started to get late, Drew and the others learned that the two pumpkin headed kids would not let them go home, and want them to trick-or-treat forever. Tabby and Lee were still not scared, so they tied to take the jack-o'-lanterns off the two, but found that there is no head beneath them and that the jack-o'-lanterns are still speaking.

As the hours dragged on and the children's bags became full, the two Pumpkin Heads forced the kids to eat the candy they already have to make room in their bags. The children complained that they are painfully full, but the Pumpkin Heads continue to demand that they eat every piece that they were given. They were lead to a street inhabited with Pumpkin Heads. Soon, Drew, Walker, Tabby and Lee were surrounded by Pumpkin Heads. Four Pumpkin Heads walked towards the group with four craved pumpkins. They told the children they shall become Pumpkin Heads when they put the pumpkins over their heads. After they successfully put pumpkins over Tabby and Lee's heads, Tabby and Lee ran away, leaving Drew and Walker.

The two Pumpkin Heads then revealed that they are Shane and Shana and that the entire ordeal was merely the prank that the four had created to scare Tabby and Lee. It turned out that Shane and Shana are actually aliens with the strange abilities like shape-shifting and the other people in the neighborhood are their brothers and sisters who were in on the prank as well. As Shane and Shana prepared to depart, Drew offered them some candy, but the two tell her that their people eat human flesh. They stated that she needn't worry yet, she's not an adult, nor is she plump enough yet. Drew asked if they were joking, but they didn't answer.

* * *

Nico: No problem. But how are we gonna find Shawn. He could be anywhere!

Shanan: One thing I remember that all Voitmoids have is that they have exactly the same body temperature as a vampire. They have a temperature of 50˚ Fahrenheit.

Me: That works! Let me see here.

I turned on my Infrared Vision and I looked at Lucy Loud and she had a temperature of 50˚ Fahrenheit. She was all blue and yellow all over her.

Me: That works. Okay lets see here.

Cody: I can help you flush him out J.D.

Me: Thanks Cody.

Cody activated his infrared vision and he had tri-beam laser targeting system on. We saw something behind a tree that had the same heat pattern.

Me: Over there! Behind that tree!

Cody: I see it!

He had a Triangle Target form on the tree and he fired a powerful blast of black lightning at the tree and it hit it and exploded and a figure landed on the ground in front of us.

Me: Awesome! Good work guys!

Shanan: Thanks dad.

We changed our vision back.

Me: So we meet at last Shawn.

Shawn: Very impressive flushing me out you fuckers.

Me: Mutual. You will pay for your crimes. You are an incredibly sick fuckhead!

Laney: Eating the flesh off of everyone is disgusting!

Lana: You make me sick!

Me: There's also a bounty on your head and we're gonna collect.

Shawn: If you want to get to me, you'll have to get passed my friends!

He had a dark orb imbedded in his hand and he summoned numerous pumpkin fiends and many pumpkin heads!

Me: Whoa!

Nico: He has a whole army!

Lincoln: Now this is getting interesting!

Naruto: This is gonna get fun!

Me: Lets power up and take them down!

We transformed and powered up and we went at the army and Shawn.

I punched a Pumpkin in the face and smashed it and kicked one in the head and smashed it.

SMASH! SMASH!

Nico kicked a bunch of pumpkin heads and fired massive blasts of fire at them and burned them. We smashed their pumpkins all over the place and we were smashing and kicking and more. Troy Burrows smashed a bunch of pumpkins with his Jungle Chucks, Noah slashed and smashed a bunch of pumpkins with his Jungle Tonfa, Gia smashed and bashed and slashed a bunch of pumpkins with her Jungle Bo, Jake slashed a bunch of pumpkins and smashed a lot of them with his martial arts skills, Emma used the Rhino Morpher and smashed and slashed a bunch of pumpkins all over the place and Orion used the Chameleon Sai and powerful martial arts to slash, smash and bash a lot of pumpkins all over the place. We smashed and crushed them all in an instant and then we set our sights onto Shawn the Rogue Pumpkin Head.

Drew: We'll have to tell Shane and Shana that this traitor is gonna be slightly damaged.

Me: Lets get him!

I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Edzilla: ED SMASH PUMPKIN! (punches Rogue Pumpkinhead)

POW!

Shawn got up and fired a massive blast of fire at us from his mouth and Lola and Flame Princess fired a powerful blast of fire and the blasts collided and exploded in a massive fiery explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nico: Shawn, you have failed this planet!

Me: He sure has! Time for some teamwork!

Swoop: Me Swoop, ready! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and it enhanced his wing missiles 100-fold.

Carmen: You will burn you ugly pumpkin! GIGANTION CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into Carmen's right arm device and enhanced her fire powers 100-fold.

Swoop and Carmen: FLAMING FIREBIRD BARRAGE!

Swoop fired numerous missiles and Carmen fired a powerful blast of fire. The fire merged with each missile and turned them into deadly mini firebirds. They hit Shawn and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

G1 Thundercracker: Time to bring the pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his abilities 100-fold and it enabled his Cybertron Form's cannon to form on his arm.

Poison Ivy: Time for some pain in the form of poison! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Poison Ivy's right arm device and it enhanced her plant powers and martial arts moves 100-fold.

G1 Thundercracker and Poison Ivy: THUNDER POISON CANNON!

G1 Thundercracker fired a powerful cannon blast and Poison Ivy fired a massive purple venom blast and the blasts combined and they hit Shawn and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Me: Lets take him down!

Ed: You got it J.D.! FIERY PUMPKIN OF THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN OF CIRRHOSIS OF LIVERPOOL!

Ed threw a powerful flaming pumpkin at Shawn and it hit him and exploded!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Nico: Nice throw Ed!

Leni: That was totes amazing!

Ed: Aw it was nothing.

Drew Brockman: Lets see you like this! FLAMING VAMPIRE BAT GHOST STORM!

Drew Brockman fired a massive blast of blue fire and it turned into a massive swarm of flaming vampire bats and they hit Shawn and exploded and they drained him almost dry.

Shawn was down.

We grabbed him.

Me: You're in a lot of trouble you traitor.

I grabbed the Dark Orb and crushed it. It gave us a powerful power boost.

We brought Shawn back to Shana and Shane and they were glad that he was brought to justice. We were given a bounty of $500 decillion dollars. Turns out the planet Voitus III is also another of the richest planets in the universe.

Drew Brockman was now inducted into the Goosebumps Monster Busters.

* * *

We went back to the estate and we were having snacks while watching TV.

Me: (To Lisa Simpson) Hey Lisa, I heard from Homer that you got to sing a really cool folk song during a strike at the nuclear power plant.

Lisa S.: I sure did. That was a great song I did. Would you like to hear it?

Me: Sure.

Lisa S.: Luna, may I borrow your guitar?

Luna: You got it dudette.

Luna gave Lisa her guitar and Lisa Simpson began playing.

Lisa Simpson: (Singing)

Come gather round, children,

It's high time ye learned

'Bout a hero named Homer

And a devil named Burns.

We'll march 'till we drop

The girls and the fellas.

We'll fight 'till the death

Or else fold like umbrellas.

So we'll march day and night

By the big cooling tower.

They have the plant

But we have the power.

So we'll march day and night

By the big cooling tower.

They have the plant

But we have the power.

Homer (in unison):

They have the plant

But we have the power.

So we'll march day and night

By the big cooling tower.

They have the plant

But we have the power.

When it was done, we cheered wildly.

Me: That was awesome Lisa!

Homer: That's my little girl.

Bart: It was a great song.

Me: But that Burns was one greedy fuckpot.

Nico: He sure was. And he has failed this entire planet.

Me: Yeah. For over 130 years. I found out that Mr. Burns has cheated death for far too long.

Qin: Who was Mr. Burns?

Me: He was the owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant before we blew up Springfield, Oregon and turned it into a Nuclear Crater.

I revealed his history.

* * *

Charles Montgomery Burns was born on September 15, 1886 to Clifford and Dephane Burns. Unlike his current personality, Young Charles was so happy he was nicknamed "Happy", until his grandfather, Colonel Wainwright Montgomery Burns, lured him away from his parents and raised him as his own son. Although he was seemingly born poor, he was raised in luxury by his grandfather (he later reveals to Bart that he grew up in a wealthy family), who molded him into the heartless man that he is today. When growing up, Burns attended Yale University and studied nuclear physics and business. He graduated in 1914 and went on to pursue business interests including Confederated Slaveholdings.

In the mid 1930s, Burns fell in love with a woman named Lyla, and, after proposing to her, gave up on her promise that he dedicate five minutes a day to others.

In 1939, he met Lily Bancroft at his 25th Yale reunion. They would procreate and Lily would give birth to Larry Burns, who would enter Mr. Burns' life years later.

Later that year, Burns enlisted in the Schutzstaffel when Germany invaded Poland. However, when Germany and America declared war, Burns, who came from America, defected against the Nazis, and enlisted in the United States Army in 1941. By 1943, he had been forced to serve in the Flying Hellfish, under Abraham Simpson, when he was caught in a romantic scandal involving blocking a probe from J. Edgar Hoover. He entered a tontine where the last surviving member of the Flying Hellfish would gain a group of priceless German paintings, which he would break when he was discharged from the group after trying to murder Abraham Simpson. In 1945, Burns (likely because of his service and wealth) was hired by President Harry S. Truman yo transport a trillion dollar bill to Europe. Burns absconded with the bill, and kept it in his possession for many years until it was lost to Fidel Castro. Burns subsequently lied about the bill's transportation to the government, which kept it believing Europe had received the bill and was rebuilt until 1998.

By 1950, Burns, who was still serving in the Army, began to serve in the Korean War with the original Flying Hellfish. He was released from military service in 1956. In 1960, Mr. Burns purchased a germ warfare lab, effectively becoming its chairman. Subsequently, his fortune grew. By 1965, he worked as a biochemist and started developing diseases to use against the people of Springfield. His germs were killed when a group of hippies set off and antibiotic bomb in the lab. When they trampled over him, one of the hippies, Mona Simpson (Homer's mother and Abraham's wife), went to help him up, he saw her and angrily threatened her with a long prison sentence. In 1966, he hosted a fundraiser to help finance the construction of his nuclear power plant. At his fundraiser, he got into a fight with Homer Simpson, who wanted to give his stuffed Isotope to his dog Bongo. Burns tried to get Bongo euthanized after he bit him, but gave up and employed Abe Simpson to make sure he wouldn't come back after them. Eventually, his nuclear plant finished construction 2 years later.

In 1968, when Homer (12 years old), Lenny, Carl, and Moe camped out near the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, it suffered a near meltdown and almost exploded. However, the meltdown had been averted through unknown means. It was later revealed that during that time, Waylon Smithers Sr., Burns' best friend and assistant, sacrifice himself to save the plant, and his infant son, Waylon Junior.

In 1974, the plant began handing out employee pamphlets to Springfield High School, one of which Homer took (his counselor stated that the plant was opening soon, implying that Mr. Burns was renovating and re-opening it).

In 1980, Burns hired Homer Simpson at the plant as a technician after the latter dramatically stormed into his room and demanded a job, promising to be a perfect employee. Burns asked Smithers who he was, and Smithers replied "Homer Simpson". It was also at this time that Burns' catchphrase "Simpson, eh?" originated. He promised to remember that name, although due to his role in the series, he has broken his promise.

In 1989, Homer (who had found a new job as a pinmonkey at Barney's Bowlarama) quit working at the plant, and practiced his newfound freedom by abusing Mr. Burns. However, when Maggie was born, Homer was forced to crawl back to Burns for his nuclear-safety job. Burns and Smithers took pleasure in this, and gave him a wall plaque that read "Don't Forget, You're Here Forever".

Burns currently owns and manages the power plant, although he had lost control over it many times, including when he sold it to a German conglomerate, when it was taken over by hip-hop mogul Jay G, and when he lost his fortune to the Rich Texan.

* * *

Qin gasped in horror!

Qin: Mr. Burns is a monster!

Me: He was a monster. Before we destroyed all of Springfield, I faced Mr. Burns in a final showdown. Grim got to Reap him after I immobilized him. It was back during the final days of our worldwide adventure.

FLASHBACK

It was during the events of our Volcanic Trip Saga.

Me: (Narrating) **We assisted the Dysfunctional Town Liberation Army in the war efforts to destroy all of Springfield, Oregon. We pretty much robbed the whole town of its entire future.**

Me: Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns saw me.

Mr. Burns: Who are you?

Smithers: Sir that's J.D. Knudson the richest kid in the world and he is also the most famous kid on the planet.

Mr. Burns was enraged.

Mr. Burns: So you are behind all this! You took everything from me!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so.

Mr. Burns: Why you?!

He ran at me and punched me in the face. But when he punched me the impact of the punch didn't make me flinch but it caused all of Mr. Burns' bones in his hands to break and protrude from his hands. Mr. Burns was screaming in pain.

Me: (Giggles) That tickled. Now to make sure you never get another cent from anyone ever again.

The Grim Reaper appeared.

Grim: Charles Montgomery Burns. Your fate is decided. Everlasting damnation for your sins.

Mr. Burns: No! I won't go to the Netherworld!

Me: You have no choice. (Cocks a gun)

BANG! BANG!

I fired two bullets into Mr. Burns' legs and blew them both off.

Me: He's all yours Grim.

Grim: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome. [To Mr. Burns] You've cheated Death for the last time Burns. Burn in Eternal Hell!

Grim then slashed off Mr. Burns' head with his scythe and killed him instantly. Mr. Burns went to the darkness of the Netherworld for all Eternity. His punishment was suffering for his greed in the 4th Circle of The Inferno.

Me: Never again Burns.

Grim: J.D. thank you for helping me reap Burns.

Me: It was our pleasure Grim.

Mr. Smithers was enraged and he was gonna get revenge for killing Mr. Burns. He pulled out a gun and fired at me. But I used the Force and stopped the bullet in midair. I redirected it back at him and it went into his leg.

Mr. Smithers was in a lot of pain and I sent him to prison for attempted murder.

Me: As for Mr. Burns.

I fired a blast of fire and burned his body.

Grim laughed malevolently.

Me: I'm glad Mr. Burns is gone for good Grim.

Grim: Me too J.D. I'll see you again sometime soon.

Grim then vanished.

Me: **We brought an end to the evil of Mr. Charles Montgomery** **Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns and buried him in an unmarked grave. We didn't want anyone to remember him at all.**

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Mr. Burns got what he deserved. And nobody will ever remember that fuckpot ever again.

Homer: You said it J.D. He made all our lives in Springfield miserable.

Me: I'm glad he's dead. But the pain he left will last forever.

Nico: No kidding.

Lincoln: But he deserved it.

Mr. Smithers: I'm glad he's gone.

Me: I'm sorry about what happened Mr. Smithers.

Mr. Smithers: It's all right J.D.

Pacifica and Dipper came down.

Dipper: Hey guys.

Me: Hey Dipper. Hey Pacifica.

Dipper: Pacifica has something to show you all.

Pacifica: I have something I never showed you. It's the scars of my pain at the hands of my parents.

Pacifica lifted her shirt and she showed us her back. What we saw was horrifying! We saw that her back was covered in claw marks, slash marks, and stitch marks. There was a scar that was the initials of her last name on her back and the words "Don't Lose" and she had a nasty mark that looked like a bite wound!

Lincoln: Oh man!

Me: Holy shit! Pacifica, what happened to you!?

Pacifica: This was all done by my parents.

I went over and looked at them.

Me: These look like animal slash marks. Bear marks probably.

Laney: Some of these marks were also made with a whip. These are whip wounds.

Lori: That is literally disgusting!

Leni: Pacifica's parents are monsters!

Me: These look like the wounds made by a red hot paper clip. I've seen marks like these before.

Nico: This bite wound looks terrible! What kind of creature can leave a bite wound like that?

Lana: No idea.

Dipper: These wounds are horrible. Pacifica's parents have no right to call themselves parents.

Lana: Is that a Llama scar?

Me: Actually that's a birthmark.

Pacifica: I'm ashamed of having that.

Me: Pacifica everyone has a birthmark. Look at me.

I revealed my birthmark on the right side of my neck.

Me: My Birthmark is shaped like the Constellation of Phoenix The Firebird. It's a constellation that only appears in the Southern Hemisphere.

Dipper: And I'm called Dipper because I have a birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper in the middle of my forehead.

Me: Yeah. So this is nothing to be ashamed of Pacifica. But these scars you have are awful and what those monsters you call your parents did is completely unforgivable.

Nico: Yeah. And now that are in federal prison for all eternity.

Me: Actually we just learned that they were killed by fellow inmates in the exercise yard. Stabbed to death. Good riddance.

Lana: At least we won't ever see those lowlifes again.

Me: It's appropriate for them to burn in Hell for their crimes.

Mabel: Yeah!

Pacifica put her shirt back on.

Drew Brockman: (To the viewers) Halloween is my favorite time of the year because of all the candy and scary costumes and more. But don't take pranks too far by going as monsters that eat flesh.

Me: Good advice Drew.

We gathered all the smashed pumpkin pieces earlier and entered a contest for the biggest pie and we made the biggest pumpkin pie ever. The previous record was 3,699 pounds and we made a huge Pumpkin Pie that was at 60,263 pounds! It was 500 feet in diameter. Making it the largest pumpkin pie ever! We also got our picture for the Guinness Book of World Records and we were awarded medals and a check for $750 quadrillion. We sent Shawn into the Null Void. Shawn will never be welcome on Earth or on any planet ever again.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Goosebumps Villain Defeated.

Attack of the Jack-O-Lanterns was a strange and awesome book for Goosebumps! It was so creepy! I got the idea for the song Lisa Simpson did from the episode of The Simpsons from Season 4's "Last Exit To Springfield." That was an awesome song. But I HATE MR. BURNS! GO TO HELL BURNS! If it were up to me, I would gladly give Mr. Burns the Death Penalty for his crimes. I got the idea for Pacifica's injuries out of inspiration from 88770ora's picture on Deviantart called Pacifica's Scars. That was awful she went through all that on Gravity Falls. Darkhai gave me the idea for his character's revelation and NicoChan11 gave me the rest of the ideas. Thanks guys. Let me know what you all think. Next up is the humorous horror Beetlejuice! We're gonna go after the Sandworm that is always trying to eat him and we're also gonna scare the living crap out of that snobby brat Claire.

See you all next time.


	875. Attack of the Neitherworld Sandworm

In the city of Gotham Royal York, we were walking down the street carrying bags of gardening supplies and a bunch of new plants for our greenhouse.

Me: Boy these new seeds and plants are gonna be perfect for our greenhouse.

Laney: They sure will. Winter is coming and we have to grow a lot of good food from the Earth's bounty.

Sludge: Me Sludge, agree.

Then we heard Mr. and Mrs. Turner crying hard.

Me: Is that Mr. & Mrs. Turner crying?

Scream: It sure sounds like it.

We went to their backyard and we saw that they were crying. There were numerous gravestones all over the place. They were all for plants that were killed somehow.

Me: My god, what happened here?

Laney: All these plants were destroyed somehow.

Lincoln: How did these plants all die so fast?

Earth: That's what I was wondering.

We went over.

Me: Mr. Turner, what happened here?

Mr. Turner: Oh hello J.D. I killed all my plants! I'm the worst gardener ever!

Laney: But how did this happen?

Mr. Turner: Watch.

Mr. Turner had a little radish in his hand and he touched it and the plant screamed like a little girl and it disintegrated into ash and a gravestone popped up.

Nico: Whoa!

Me: That is terrible!

Zoe: I've seen this before.

Lana: You have Zoe?

Zoe: I sure have. This is the Curse of Demeter.

Me: The Goddess of the Harvest in Greek Myth?

Zoe: That's right.

Me: Let me see here.

I pulled out my legends book and scrolled through the pages and I found it.

Me: Here it is. "The Curse of the Black Thumb of Demeter." It can only be given to someone who is completely stupid and uneducated. Demeter casts a terrible curse onto the person that will cause them to kill all plants, fruits and vegetables on contacts. Primarily by touch. The way to find the mark of this curse is a black leaf located on the persons side below the underarm.

Nico: Hmm.

Nico lifted up Mr. Turner's shirt and right underneath his shirt was a black maple leaf! It was as black as the night and it was a mark of retribution.

Nico: There it is.

Me: A Black Maple Leaf.

Timmy: Whoa! I didn't know that was there.

Wanda: Demeter is the goddess of the harvest, Sport. She is in charge of making all the bounty of the earth grow and keep us fed with fruits and vegetables.

Timmy: Wow!

Mr. Turner: I guess this is all because of karma for my treatment of Timmy!

Scream: Mr. Turner, despite everything that you and your wife did to Timmy, we still saved you from Berry and Saix's Heartless. Don't make us regret that decision.

Weirdwolf: Guys, I know you might think that we made a bad call saving Timmy's parents. But we didn't.

Maria: I know. And they might not show it. But they're going to remember that rescue. Even if they didn't deserve it.

Me: Donna, now's not the time. Besides, they have brains the size of underdeveloped soy nuts. Mrs. Turner, do you have this curse as well?

Mrs. Turner: No, I don't think so.

Mrs. Turner looked and she found out that she does not have the curse.

Zoe: She does not have the curse.

Lincoln: So only Mr. Turner was hit with it.

Me: I guess so.

Mr. Turner: Ooh! Are those new seeds and plants?

Big Chill: (freezes Mr. Turner's feet) Sorry. Actually, I'm not sorry. We don't need any of our plants killed!

Me: Lets ask Demeter why Mr. Turner has this curse on him.

I knelt and prayed to Demeter and then an earthquake was felt and out of the ground came a huge bunch of fruit, vegetables and wheat and out of a huge pumpkin came Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest.

Me: Welcome Lady Demeter.

Demeter: I thank you for that welcome J.D. I take it you all want to know why I cursed Timmy's Dad.

Me: That is right Lady Demeter.

Sludge: Why you Demeter curse bad parent?

Demeter: Before you all say anything, let me inform you that Mr. Turner brought the curse on himself.

William: (chuckles) I have a feeling that he did.

Me: Was this before we saved Timmy from his retarded parents or after, milady?

Demeter: It was before. He has had this curse ever since before you put Mr. Crocker into the nuthouse. I saw his treatment towards Timmy and decided to make him suffer with this curse.

Me: That doesn't surprise me milady. Timmy Turner's parents may be stupid, but they couldn't help it. They have brains the size of underdeveloped soy nuts. That makes them dumb as doornails.

Mrs. Turner: (Offended) HEY!

Demeter: It will be with them forever J.D.

Me: I understand milady. I guess this is karma for Timmy's dad being a bad parent.

Demeter: Good. I'm heading back to Olympus now. Take care.

Me: Thank you milady.

She vanished.

We went back home to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate we were watching TV and reading books.

Qin: I have a strong feeling that something big is about to go down somewhere.

Then there was pounding on the door.

Me: Uh oh.

I went to the door and at the door was Lincoln's friend Lydia Deetz. She was in trouble.

Me: Lydia. What's wrong?

Lydia: Beetlejuice is in trouble!

Brittney: What!? Tell us what's happening.

Lydia told us that Beetlejuice was accidentally thrown into Sandworm Land on Saturn's moon Titan! It was horrible! Sandworm Land was a death sentence for all people in the Neitherworld. The Sandworms are extremely ravenous and they will eat anything and anyone!

Me: We got to get over there!

Lydia: But the only way to get there is through a door into the Neitherworld.

Lucy Loud: I know how to get there. My sword can cut through the fabric of time and space to take us there.

Me: All right then. Lets go!

Lucy took out Nizogamourne and slashed the air and she opened a portal that took us to Sandworm Land!

We went through the portal and we were in Sandworm Land.

Lydia: Wow.

Nico: So this is Sandworm Land.

Laney: Looks like the kind of place I would not want to visit.

Me: Lets go find Beetlejuice and get him back home.

We set out to search for Beetlejuice.

* * *

The Sandworm was pissed that Beetlejuice got away.

Sandworm (in his own language): (Damn that Beetlejuice! He's not gonna get lucky the next time I see him.)

?: Perhaps I can help with that.

Sandworm turned and saw a humanoid dragon warrior with a white-skinned human face with two horns on his head and fins on the sides of his head, his eyes are green with white eyelids, he has a set of wings behind his back and a gold colored body, he has red shoulder pads with spikes coming out of them and five-clawed fingers and three-clawed feet.

Sandworm: (What the hell do you want?)

Humanoid Dragon: Calm down. I'm an ally. I can help you out with your Beetlejuice problem. If you help me out with killing the Power Rangers.

Sandworm: (Power Rangers? Who the hell are you?)

Humanoid Dragon (smirks): Call me... Prince Olympius.

PRINCE OLYMPIUS WAS BACK!

We were searching hard and we saw the sandworm and it was huge!

Me: Whoa! The Sandworms here are massive!

Lana: What a huge feast for me!

Nico: You will love that worm Lana!

Me: Lets get it!

Olympius: That's not the only thing you have to worry about!

We saw Olympius!

Me: Prince Olympius!

* * *

After the demons were freed, Olympius was released into the mortal world as the infant, Impus, who was cared for by the demons. He proved to be Diabolico's greatest threat since Bansheera constantly threatened to take away the demon leader's Star Power and give it to Impus.

After Diabolico's first destruction at the hands of the Power Rangers, the Star Power came to the infant, which transformed him into the humanoid draconic demon, Olympius. He took Diabolico's place as the leader of the demons, but proved not to be as skilled as his predecessor due to his naivety.

Battling the Rangers

Olympius at one point, succeeded in gaining access to the Lightspeed Aquabase by capturing four of the rangers and transforming into them. However Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger, succeeded in seeing through his deception and sent him falling into the ocean. This took away much of his power and he was no longer able to match the Rangers or Vypra and Loki, who took charge, leaving Olympius to meekly obey them. He once succeeded in destroying the Rangers with a device that let him use their Rescuebird. However Carter went back in time and stopped Olympius. He did succeed in bringing back Bansheera, but she only treated him as another expendable pawn instead of her son. The demon prince quickly lost favor with her and found out that she planned to replace him with Vypra and Loki. Olympius attempted to use his monster, Vilevine, to bury them alive, but they survived and resurrected Diabolico, who hampered his plans. He tried using the Gatekeeper of the Shadow World to trap the Rangers there with the destroyed demons roaming around. However Olympius was soon trapped there when Diabolico had the gateway destroyed and the key stolen. He tried to escape by absorbing the destroyed demons, evolving into a more powerful form, but didn't have enough power to escape the Shadow World. Jinxer, who remained loyal to Olympius, placed a Star Power link within the Aquabase's generator, which provided the demon prince with even more power, letting him escape. He proved to be a challenging opponent until Angela Fairweather took away his link to the Aquabase's energy, weakening him and allowing the Omega Megazord to defeat him and destroy his Star Power. Jinxer cared for Olympius while he recuperated and the demon prince soon had his revenge on Diabolico by defeating him and letting his mother brainwash him into a mindless slave.

The two attacked the rangers, but Olympius' plans were thrown out of whack when Diabolico regained his mind. The two fought and Diabolico was destroyed by the demon prince, who was then destroyed by the Power Rangers. However the two were resurrected as Super Demons and proved a great challenge for the rangers, but both were destroyed by the Lifeforce Megazord.

Powers and Abilities

Thanks to Olympius' possession of the Star Power, he is quite formidable, demonstrating great strength and stamina. He has demonstrated the ability to use various weapons, primarily a double-bladed spear, but also has used the Rescuebird and Carter's rescue blaster. Olympius also has pyrokinetic powers and is quite a skilled fighter, succeeding in defeating an army of undead demons and Diabolico twice. After becoming a super demon, Olympius was at the peak of his power and nearly destroyed all of the rangers' Megazords by combining his power with Diabolico. He could also absorb people into the Star Power, which he could then shape-shift into, but he lost that power after being exposed to water. However Olympius slowly had to get used to the Star Power at first and it provided a great strain on him. He has created a number of monsters throughout Lightspeed Rescue, which were commonly fire or reptile-themed.

* * *

Nico: That's impossible!

Lincoln: I remember this guy! He was fierce and deadly!

Beetlejuice: Who're you supposed to be? Some guy in dragon costume?

Olympius: Fool! This is no costume! I am Prince Olympius!

Noah: I've researched your history on the Ranger Database. (smirks) So I know that you always got your butt kicked by Carter and his team.

Olympius: Do you think I am a spoiled prince like Vekar? No! I am much more competant at fighting. And much more dangerous.

Carter Grayson: But how!? We destroyed you!

Olympius: Yes you did destroy me Rangers. But I've come back thanks to this.

Olympius revealed that he had a dark orb imbedded in his hand.

Me: A Dark Orb. I remember how you overwhelmed the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and how you were deadly to them.

Olympius: And now this place will be where you die!

Me: Not likely! I think this place will be perfect for your grave! And we have more rangers than just the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers with us.

Olympius: You're a fool, Knudson. This is the home planet of my new partner!

Carter: I hate to say it, but Olympius is right for once.

Ben: Next time, I'm choosing the planet we teleport to.

Me: Now guys, lets focus. Lets power up!

We transformed and powered up to our maximum power!

Me: Power Rangers! TIME FOR ACTION!

Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin' Time!

The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Transformed!

Tommy Oliver: WHITE TIGER!

Jason Lee Scott: TYRANNOSAURUS!

Billy Cranston: TRICERATOPS!

Kimberly Ann Hart: PTERODACTYL!

Trini Kwan: SABER TOOTH TIGER!

Zack Taylor: MASTODON!

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were ready!

Delphine: (Alien Voice) **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**

The Aquitar Power Rangers transformed.

Delphine: **WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!**

Corcus: (Alien Voice) **BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!**

Cestro: (Alien Voice) **BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!**

Tideus: (Alien Voice) **YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!**

Aurico: (Alien Voice) **RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!**

They transformed into the AQUITAR POWER RANGERS!

Aurico: **RANGERS OF AQUITAR! FULL POWER!**

AQUITAR POWER RANGERS: **POWER OF WATER! POWER OF LIGHT! POWERS UNITE!**

Maria: Water is ready for you just in case guys.

Delphine: **Thanks Maria.**

Lincoln: Tommy, do you mind?

Tommy Oliver: Not at all Lincoln. Go for it.

Tommy handed Lincoln his Zeo Morpher. Lincoln made some Shadow Clones to help utilize some of the rangers powers and a Shadow Clone for the fight as himself with lightning powers.

ZEO POWER RANGERS: POWER RANGERS ZEO!

Kat Hillard: (Australian Accent) ZEO RANGER I Pink!

Tanya Sloan: ZEO RANGER II Yellow!

Rocky DeSantos: ZEO RANGER III Blue!

Adam Park: ZEO RANGER IV Green!

Lincoln: ZEO RANGER V Red!

Zeo Power Rangers: POWER RANGERS ZEO!

Lincoln Clone 2: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Lincoln Clone 2 turned into the Gold Ranger.

Lincoln Clone 2: GOLD RANGER POWER!

T.J. Johnson: SHIFT INTO TURBO!

The Turbo Rangers Transformed.

Justin Stewart: MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!

Carlos Vallerte: DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!

Ashley Hammond: DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!

Cassie Chan: WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!

T.J. Johnson: RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!

The Turbo Rangers were ready.

Andros: Lets rock it!

Zhane: Right with you bro!

Andros and Zhane Transformed!

Leo Corbett: Lets do it guys!

Lost Galaxy Power Rangers: GO! GALACTIC!

Mike Corbett: MAGNA POWER!

The Lost Galaxy Rangers transformed.

Mike Corbett became the Magna Defender.

Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!

Ryan Mitchell: TITANIUM POWER!

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers transformed.

Time Force Rangers: TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

Eric Myers: QUANTUM POWER!

The Time Force Rangers Transformed.

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

The Wild Force Rangers Transformed.

They became the Wild Force Power Rangers!

Cole Evans: BLAZING LION!

Taylor Earhart: SOARING EAGLE!

Max Cooper: SURGING SHARK!

Danny Delgado: IRON BISON!

Alyssa Enrilé: NOBLE TIGER!

Merrick Baliton: HOWLING WOLF!

Cole Evans: GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH! UNITED WE ROAR!

Ninja Storm Rangers: NINJA/THUNDER/SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

The Ninja Storm Rangers transformed.

Shane Clarke: (ECHOING) POWER OF AIR!

Dustin Brooks: (ECHOING) POWER OF EARTH!

Tori Hanson: (ECHOING) POWER OF WATER!

Hunter & Blake Bradley: (ECHOING) POWER OF THUNDER!

Cam Watanabe: (ECHOING) GREEN SAMURAI POWER!

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!

Trent Fernandez: White Ranger! Power Up!

The Dino Thunder Rangers Transformed.

Connor McKnight: TYRANNO POWER!

Ethan James: TRICERA POWER!

Kira Ford: PTERA POWER!

Lincoln Clone 3: BRACHIO POWER!

Trent Fernandez: DRAGO POWER!

Dino Thunder Rangers: DINO RANGERS HYAH!

S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D. EMERGENCY!

The S.P.D. Rangers transformed.

Sydney Drew: (ECHOING) S.P.D. PINK!

Z Delgado: (ECHOING) S.P.D. YELLOW!

Bridge Carson: (ECHOING) S.P.D. GREEN!

Sky Tate: (ECHOING) S.P.D. BLUE!

Jack Landers: (ECHOING) S.P.D. RED!

Commander Cruger: (ECHOING) SHADOW RANGER!

Kat Manx: ECHOING) KAT RANGER!

Sam: (ECHOING) OMEGA RANGER!

Nova: (ECHOING) NOVA RANGER!

Mystic Force Rangers: MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!

The Mystic Force Rangers Transformed!

Nick Russell: FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!

Xander Bly: (Australian Accent) STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!

Vida Rocca: EVER-CHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!

Madison Rocca: FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!

Charlie Thorn: FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!

Udonna: FLURRY OF SNOW! WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!

Daggeron: (British Accent) POWER OF THE SUN! SOLARIS KNIGHT!

Leanbow: BURNING HEART OF FIRE! WOLF WARRIOR! DEFENDER OF TRUTH!

Nielia: POWER OF THE SHINING MOON! BEHOLD THE GATEKEEPER!

Operation Overdrive Rangers: OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!

The Operation Overdrive Rangers transformed.

The Operation Overdrive Rangers were Ready!

Jungle Fury Rangers: JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!

The Jungle Fury Rangers Transformed.

Casey Rhodes: WITH THE STRENGTH OF THE TIGER! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!

Theo Martin: WITH THE STEALTH OF THE JAGUAR! JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!

Lily Chilman: WITH THE SPEED OF THE CHEETAH! JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!

R.J.: WITH THE COURAGE OF THE WOLF! JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!

Dominic Hargan: WITH THE POWER OF THE RHINO! JUNGLE FURY RHINO RANGER!

Spirit Bat Ranger: WITH THE SPIRIT OF THE BAT! JUNGLE FURY BAT RANGER!

Spirit Shark Ranger: WITH THE SPIRIT OF THE SHARK! JUNGLE FURY BAT RANGER!

Spirit Elephant Ranger: WITH THE SPIRIT OF THE ELEPHANT! JUNGLE FURY ELEPHANT RANGER!

Camille: WITH THE CUNNING OF A CHAMELEON! CHAMELEON WARRIOR!

Jarred: With the Spirit of The Mighty Lion!

Jungle Fury Rangers: WE SUMMON THE ANIMAL SPIRITS FROM WITHIN! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!

R.P.M. Rangers: R.P.M. GET IN GEAR!

The R.P.M. Rangers transformed!

The R.P.M. Rangers were ready.

Samurai Power Rangers: GO GO SAMURAI!

The Samurai Power Rangers Transformed!

Emily: SAMURAI RANGER OF EARTH! READY!

Jayden Shiba: SAMURAI RANGER OF FIRE! READY!

Mia Watanabe: SAMURAI RANGER OF SKY! READY!

Mike (Samurai): SAMURAI RANGER OF WOOD! READY!

Kevin (Samurai): SAMURAI RANGER OF WATER! READY!

Antonio Garcia: SAMURAI RANGER OF LIGHT! READY!

Megaforce Rangers: LETS POWER UP! SUPER MEGA MODE!

The Megaforce Rangers became the Super Megaforce Rangers!

Troy Burrows: SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!

Noah Carver: SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!

Gia Moran: SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!

Jake Holling: SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!

Emma Goodall: SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!

Orion: SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER!

Dino Charge Rangers: ENERGIZE! HA! UNLEASH THE POWER!

The Dino Charge Rangers Transformed!

Dino Charge Rangers: POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE!

Me: POWER RANGERS! UNITED WE ARE ONE!

Rangers: RANGERS TOGETHER! POWER FOREVER!

A massive explosion of fire and light erupted behind us and we were ready to fight!

Olympus: MORE RANGERS!? HOW!?

Me: 26+ Years of Power Rangers.

Megaforce Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Lost Galaxy!

The Megaforce Rangers turned into the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Orion turned into the Magna Defender!

Olympius (shocked): No, it can't be! How –?

Jake: A little bit of Déjà vu, huh, Olympius?

Olympius: It doesn't matter, rangers. You forget that even with the true Galaxy Rangers' help, the Lightspeed Rangers still couldn't defeat me.

Troy: Maybe not, but we're going to finish what the Galaxy Rangers started and help Carter's team destroy you for good.

Me: And another thing Olympius, I made sure that your mother and none of the other demons can ever return!

Olympius: What are you saying!?

Me: I found the tomb containing the demons and Queen Bansheera.

FLASHBACK

Me: (Narrating) **After we met the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers the first time, I journeyed to the tomb of the demons that imprisoned them. I decided to end the demons once and for all. I powered up to my maximum power and opened the tomb. Then I fired a massive blast of energy down into the tomb and completely obliterated all of the demons and sent all of their sorry fucking asses into the River of Fire for all eternity. Queen Bansheera was sent there as well. She and all of her followers paid the ultimate price for their crimes against all of humanity. Since Diabolico redeemed himself, he went up to Heaven. But all the demons that the Lightspeed Rangers defeated and destroyed went into the River of Fire.**

Flashback shows all of what happened.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: Just like you will!

Olympius: Mother! No!

Me: You will soon join her in Oblivion! You will pay for your crimes Olympius!

Olympius: We shall see!

Me: Lets split up into two groups and take them down!

Nico: Right!

Lana: The worm is mine!

?: Let us help too.

We saw three babies appear. It was the Mega Babies!

Nico: Wow! The Mega Babies!

Lily Loud: Oh you guys are so cute!

Me: They may be cute but they are little super hero powerhouses.

Lola: I've heard about them. The Mega Babies are 3 babies from the Perfect Angels Orphanage in the middle of town. They were struck by cosmic lightning from outer space during a strange planetary alignment and they were given superhuman powers.

Me: Wow!

Nico: That's amazing!

Lola: I always visit the Perfect Angels Orphanage to read stories to them and donate my beauty pageant winnings to the orphanage for charity.

Lisa: That is a very charitable deed you do Lola.

Buck: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Lola told us a lot about you.

Derek: I'm Derek.

Meg: I'm Meg.

Buck: And I'm Buck.

Nurse Lazlo: (German Accent) Und I'm their nurse. Lazlo.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all.

Hunter: (German Accent) Always a pleasure to meet a fellow countrywoman from Germany.

Nurse Lazlo: Ja. You too Hunter.

Lola: Nurse Lazlo got her IQ enhanced by Cosmic Lightning as well.

Me: Wow!

Vince: That so cool!

Carol: Lets get them!

Me: Lets take them down!

We went at them and split up into two groups. One went at the Sandworm and Olympius.

Lana punched the Sandworm in the face and Lola fired a massive blast of fire at it and burned it. Ryan Mitchell fired a powerful blast of energy from his Axe Blaster and the blasts hit the Sandworm and exploded all over.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kendrix fired powerful pink energy blasts from her Beta Bow and they hit the Sandworm and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOMM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

Lydia fired a powerful blast of black fire and it hit the Sandworm and exploded!

KRABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Beetlejuice grabbed the Sandworm and smashed it onto both sides of the ground!

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!

Lana: Lets final Smash this freak! I'm Starving!

Kendrix Morgan: You got it Lana! BETA BOW HURRICANE!

Kendrix fired a massive barrage of pink energy blasts at the Sandworm and they exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Lana: Feel the cold of ice! SUBZERO ICICLE STORM SKEWER!

Lana fired a massive barrage of icicles and they skewered the Sandworm all over.

Ryan Mitchell: Time for some Titanium Power! TITANIUM BLAST BARRAGE!

Ryan Mitchell fired a massive barrage of blasts from his axe gun and they hit the Sandworm and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lydia: This is for trying to eat Beetlejuice! BLACK FIRE EXPLOSION STORM!

Lydia fired a massive tornado of black fire and it hit the Sandworm and exploded. Burning it.

Beetlejuice: This is for making a meal out of me! NEITHERWORLD LASER BURST!

Beetlejuice fired a powerful blast of energy from his hands and they hit the Sandworm and exploded.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The Sandworm was dead and cooked.

Lana: Oh boy! Lunch!

Lana ate the whole Sandworm and she was hungry!

Now we were facing Olympius.

Me: You will pay for your crimes Olympius!

Olympius: We shall see!

Me: You don't deserve to live Olympius!

We went at him and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the face and fired a massive energy blast at him and it hit him and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Nico: Olympius, you have failed this entire universe!

Nico punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face and fired a powerful energy blast and it hit him in the face and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Vince kicked him and slashed him with his sword! Carol fired a powerful blast of SpaceGodzilla's Corona Breath and the blasts all hit Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Carol then fired a powerful blast of Godzilla's Spiral Ray and it hit Olympius and exploded into a massive fiery explosion of incredible power that set the whole desert on fire!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOOMM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: (Cups Hands to side) KAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fired a powerful Red Kamehameha Wave and Olympius fired a powerful blast of dark energy. The blasts collided and my blast overtook his and it hit him head on and exploded with unbelievable power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Carol and Luan fired a powerful blast of Gyaos's Sonic Beam and a powerful blast of rainbow light. The blasts both hit Olympius and exploded with incredible power and a massive chain of fiery explosions ignited the whole area.

KRABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Oceanus Shenron: AIR SHATTERING ENERGY BALLS!

Oceanus Shenron fired a massive barrage of powerful energy balls of wind and they hit Olympius and exploded all over him with incredible power! Nico fired a massive barrage of fire energy balls, Nikiya fired a massive barrage of blue fire energy balls and they all hit Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

BOOOOMM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM BOOOOOM BOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOMM!

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning and electrocuted him all over with 100 quadrillion volts of electricity.

Earth fired a massive glob of lava and burned him.

Laney fired poisonous barbs filled with Strychnine Ω and it poisoned him.

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire at Olympius and burned him. Lisa fired powerful laser blasts.

The Super Megaforce Rangers as the Lost Galaxy Rangers really let Olympius have him! Troy Burrows as the Red Galaxy Ranger slashed Olympius and burned him with a fire slash, Noah Carver as the Blue Galaxy Ranger slashed him with the Cosma Claw and a water slash with the Quasar Saber, Gia as the Yellow Galaxy Ranger slashed Olympius with the Delta Daggers and powerful blasts of lightning electrocuted him, Jake Holling as the Green Galaxy Ranger fired powerful blasts from the Transblaster and the blasts hit Olympius and exploded, Kendrix slashed Olympius with a powerful slash of pink energy from her Quasar Saber. Orion as the Magna Defender slashed Olympius and blasted him with his Magna Blaster.

Meg punched Olympius with a powerful bulging muscle arm punch and it had incredible strength. Meg then farted right in Olympius's face and it smelled Horrible! Derek sneezed and fired a massive stream of snot at Olympius and got him covered in snot! Buck fired a massive streaM of vomit at Olympius and it was gross.

Me: Time for some awesome Teamwork!

Sludge: Me Sludge, Start us off! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Sludge's back and it enhanced his strength and power 100-fold.

Ben turned into Big Chill.

Ben: BIG CHILL!

Bella: Go get him Ben!

Riley: Make this monster Pay!

Big Chill: With Pleasure! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into the Omnitrix Symbol on Big Chill's chest and it enhanced his ice powers 100-fold.

Sludge and Big Chill: BRACHIOSAURUS SUBZERO STAMPEDE!

Big Chill fired a powerful blast of Ice at Sludge and turned him into a powerful dinosaur of ice and he slammed into Olympius and stomped on him.

Weirdwolf: Time for some wolf power! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his wolf form 100-fold.

Scream: We're ready for anything! ANTIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into Scream's Right arm device and enhanced her Symbiote abilities 100-fold.

Weirdwolf and Scream: SYMBIOTIC WOLF CHOMP STRIKE!

Scream merged with Weirdwolf and turned him into a deadly wolf and they slammed into Olympius and chomped him with deadly force!

Me: Leo, Lets show them what our teamwork can do!

Leo Corbett: You got it J.D.

Nico: Right behind you.

Laney: So am I.

Laney just got her own Quasar Saber with a Bear Galactabeast and a brown Transdagger.

I unsheathed my Quasar Saber.

Me: Lets do it!

Me, Laney, Nico and the Lost Galaxy Rangers: LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!

We glowed in a blinding light and got a powerful armband, belt buckle, arm and leg bands, hand claws and our Quasar Sabers got powerful Crossguards.

Nico: Wow! What power!

Me: It is powerful. Lets get him!

Leo had his Red Quasar Saber lit with fire and I had mine lit with purple space energy.

J.D. and Leo Corbett: FIRESTORM OF LEO THE LION!

The Constellation of Leo the Lion appeared in the background and we fired a massive blast of fire that turned into a deadly lion made entirely of pure fire and it slammed into Olympius and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I fired a powerful blade of purple space energy and Kai fired a powerful blast of water.

J.D. and Kai Chen: ERIDANUS MAELSTROM STRIKE!

The Constellation of Eridanus the River appeared in the background and the blasts turned into a massive raging maelstrom that sucked in Olympius and he spun around in a deadly whirlpool.

I fired a powerful blast of stars and Damon fired a powerful blast of wind.

J.D. and Damon Henderson: HURRICANE OF AQUILA THE EAGLE!

The Constellation of Aquila the Eagle appeared in the background and our blasts combined and turned into a giant eagle made of pure wind and it slammed into Olympius and exploded into a massive hurricane that blew him around with indiscriminate fury.

I fired a powerful blast of stars and Maya fired a powerful blast of lightning from her Delta Daggers.

J.D. and Maya: LIGHTNING SLASH OF CAMELOPARDALIS THE GIRAFFE!

The Constellation of Camelopardalis the Giraffe appeared in the background and the blasts turned into a Giraffe made entirely out of pure lightning and it hit Olympius and electrocuted him.

I fired a powerful blast of cosmic energy from my Omega Spear and Kendrix fired a powerful barrage of energy from her Beta Bow.

J.D. & Kendrix: FLOWER STORM OF COLUMBA THE DOVE!

The Constellation of Columba the Dove appeared in the background and the blasts turned into a dove of flowers and it slammed into Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I fired a powerful blast of Space Energy from my Quasar Saber and Mike Corbett fired a powerful blast of energy from his Magna Blaster.

J.D. and Mike Corbett: MAGNA BLAST OF CORVUS THE CROW!

The Constellation of Corvus the Crow appeared in the background and the blasts combined and turned into a massive black crow and it slammed into Olympius and exploded!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

I fired a powerful blast of space energy and Laney fired a powerful blast of light energy from her Quasar Saber.

J.D. and Laney: RAINBOW OF LEPUS THE HARE!

The Constellation of Lepus the Hare appeared in the background and turned into a rabbit made of pure light and it hopped over and slammed into Olympius and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

I fired a powerful blade of space energy and Nico fired a powerful barrage of ice from his Quasar Saber.

J.D. and Nico: ARCTIC FREEZE OF LUPUS THE WOLF!

The Constellation of Lupus the Wolf appeared in the background and it slammed into Olympius and froze him.

Me: That was so awesome!

Laney: That was amazing!

Nico: It sure was.

Me: Yep. Lets see what the Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force Rangers do together.

Carter Grayson: You got it J.D.!

Wes Collins: Just like old times right Carter?

Carter Grayson: You know it Wes.

Carter had his V-Lancer read and Wes Collins had his Chrono Saber ready.

Carter Grayson and Wes Collins: VEGA TIMEBURST STRIKE!

They slashed Olympius at the same time in a red blade of light.

Eric Meyers: Time for some Quantum Power!

Ryan Mitchell: You got it Eric!

Eric Meyers and Ryan Mitchell fired their blasters at the same time.

Eric Meyers and Ryan Mitchell: QUANTUM TACHYON TITANIUM BURST!

The blasts hit Olympius and exploded all over him.

BOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOMM!

Jen Scotts: Lets get him!

Dana Mitchell: I'm right with you Jen.

Dana had her V-Lancer in Blaster Mode and Jen had her V-Blaster ready.

Jen Scotts and Dana Mitchell: PINK DEATHRAY POWER STRIKE!

They fired at the same time and the blasts combined and turned into a deadly death ray and it hit Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Joel Rawlings: Time for the Sky Cowboy to blow this guy apart!

Trip: Ready for action Joel.

Joel Rawlings had his Thermo Blaster ready and Trip had his V-Blaster ready.

Joel Rawlings and Trip: GREEN SPECTRUM DEATH BURST!

They fired their blasts and they hit Olympius and exploded with incredible power.

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Kelsey Winslow: Being crazy is the best.

Katie Walker: It sure is Kelsey.

Kelsey had her V-Lancer in blade mode and Katie Walker had her Chrono Saber Ready.

Kelsey Winslow and Katie Walker: YELLOW TACHYON BURSTSLASH!

They slashed Olympius and he exploded all over.

Chad Lee and Lucas Kendall were driving all over the road on their Vector and Lightspeed Cycles and they were ready.

Chad Lee and Lucas Kendall: VECTOR MOTORCYCLE BURSTSTORM!

They fired blasts of energy from their motorcycles and they hit Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Me: Time for the final blow!

Carter Grayson: You got it J.D.!

Nico: Lets get him!

Me: Lets. You go first Carter.

Carter Grayson: With pleasure. FIRESTORM RESCUE BURST!

Carter Grayson fired a massive blast of fire from his hands and it hit Olympius and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Nico: Time for some serious pain! (Cups hands) GALICK GUN!

Nico fired a massive Purple Energy blast and it hit Olympius and exploded with incredible power!

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Me: Lets see how you like this! NUOVA DEATH RAY!

I formed a powerful Concave Lens and fired a massive beam of focused sunlight and it hit Olympius and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Olympius was down, but not out!

Olympius: HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!? I AM INVINCIBLE!

Me: Time to finish this fucking creep for good!

Jason Lee Scott: Lets bring them together!

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stood in a Pyramid Formation.

Laney: Time for some action! MASTODON POWER AXE!

She turned it into a cannon.

Laney: PTERODACTYL POWER BOW!

She attached it to the axe.

Laney: SABER-TOOTH TIGER POWER DAGGERS!

She attached them to the bow.

Laney: TRICERATOPS POWER LANCE!

She attached that to the bow.

Laney: TYRANNOSAURUS POWER SWORD!

Laney Attached the sword to the bow and the Power Blaster was ready.

Lincoln: Time for the Power Cannon!

Lincoln made some Shadow Clones and summoned the Power Cannon and charged it up.

Delphine: AQUITAR RANGER BLAST!

The Aquitar Rangers had their swords combined.

Tommy Oliver: Time for the Zeo Cannon!

They summoned the Zeo Cannon and power

The Zeo Power Rangers had the Zeo Cannon Ready.

The Space Rangers had the Spiral Blaster ready and the Quaddroblaster.

The Turbo Power Rangers had the Turbo Laser Cannon ready.

The Lost Galaxy Rangers had their Quasar Launchers ready.

Carter Grayson: RESCUE BIRD!

The Rescue Bird then appeared and then Olympius grabbed it!

Olympius: The Rescue Bird is mine!

Me: No!

I kicked it out of his hands and handed it to Carter.

Carter Grayson: Thanks J.D.!

Me: Anytime Carter.

Carter Grayson: UNILASER MODE!

They turned the Rescue Bird into a powerful laser blaster.

The Time Force Rangers formed the Vortex Cannon.

The Wild Force Rangers had the Jungle Blaster ready.

The Ninja Storm Rangers had the Thunderstorm Cannon ready.

The Dino Thunder Rangers had the Z-Rex Cannon ready.

The S.P.D. Rangers had the Canine Cannon Ready.

The Mystic Force Rangers had their Magi-Staffs ready at code 2.

The Operation Overdrive Rangers had their Drill Blaster ready.

The Jungle Fury Rangers had their Claw Cannon ready.

The R.P.D. Rangers had their R.B.M. Enforcer ready.

The Samurai Rangers had the Fire Smasher ready.

The Megaforce Rangers had their Super Mega Cannon ready.

And the Dino Charge Rangers had their T-Rex Supercharge Ready.

The Loud Kids went to each of the Power Ranger groups.

Me: This is the end of the road for you Olympius! FIRE!

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers & Lori: HURRICANE GEOSTORM BURST!

Laney: Power Blaster! FIRE!

Laney fired a powerful energy blast.

Lincoln and his clones: THUNDERSTORM RANGER DEATH BURST!

Lincoln and his clones fired a powerful blast of lightning and the Power Cannon.

Maria and the Aquitar Rangers: OCEANIC MAELSTROM DEATHRAY!

Maria fired a powerful blast of water and the Aquitar Rangers fired a powerful blast of energy.

Lola and the Zeo Rangers: FIRESTORM ZEO BURST!

Lola fired a powerful blast of fire and the Zeo Cannon fired.

Lana and the Turbo Rangers: SUBZERO TURBO CANNON FIRESTORM!

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and the Turbo Cannon fired a massive laser blast.

Lucy and the Space Rangers: CELESTIAL BLACK HOLE BURST!

Lucy fired a powerful blast of black lightning and the Space Rangers fired a powerful blast of energy from the Spiral Blaster and the Quadroblaster.

Lynn and the Lost Galaxy Rangers: VOLCANIC FIRESTORM OF URSA MAJOR THE GREAT BEAR!

The Constellation of Ursa Major the Great Bear appeared in the background and the blasts turned into a bear made of pure lava.

Luna and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: SIREN UNILASER BURST!

Luna fired a powerful blast of singing water and the Lightspeed Rangers fired the Unilaser.

Clyde and the Time Force Rangers: SPACE TIME DEATHBURST!

Clyde and the Time Force Rangers fired their blasts.

Nico and the Wild Force Rangers: PRIMAL JUNGLE DEATHBURST!

Nico fired a powerful energy blast and the Wild Force rangers fired their blast.

Linka and the Ninja Storm Rangers: ATOMIC LIGHTNING NINJA BURST!

Linka fired a massive blast of lightning and the Ninja Storm Rangers fired their cannon.

Girl Jordan and the Dino Thunder Rangers: MAELSTROM DRAGON DINOSTORM BLAST!

Girl Jordan fired a massive dragon of pure water and the Dino Thunder Rangers fired a powerful blast of energy.

Lisa and the S.P.D. Rangers: TECHNO DEATH BURST!

Lisa fired a powerful blast of energy and the S.P.D. Rangers fired the Canine Cannon.

Brittney and the Mystic Force Rangers: MAGIC DRAGON DEATH STRIKE!

Brittney and the Mystic Force Rangers fired a massive blast of elemental magic.

Volcana and the Operation Overdrive Rangers: FIRESTORM DRILL BLAST!

Volcana fired a powerful blast of fire and the Operation Overdrive Rangers fired a powerful drill blast.

Luan and the Jungle Fury Rangers: LIGHTSTORM SPIRIT ANIMAL STRIKE!

Luan fired a powerful blast of light and the Jungle Fury Rangers fired their Claw Cannon.

Leni and the R.P.M. Rangers: GRAVITY LIGHTNING RACEBOMB!

Leni fired a powerful blast of Gravity Lightning and the R.P.M. Rangers fired the R.B.M. Enforcer.

Nico and the Samurai Rangers: DRAGON SAMURAI FIREBLAST!

Nico fired a Nuova Star and the Samurai Rangers fired a massive blast of fire and energy.

Me and the Super Megaforce Rangers: UNIVERSAL MEGABURST POWERRAY!

I fired a massive Kamehameha Wave and the Super Megaforce Rangers fired their blasters.

Aylene and the Dino Charge Rangers: PREHISTORIC DEATHRAY BURST!

Aylene fired a massive blast of fire and the Dino Charge Rangers fired a massive energy burst.

All of our blasts hit Olympius all at once and they made him explode with incredible power!

KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Me: That did it!

Nico: YEAH! Way to go!

Me: Uh oh! We're not out of the woods yet!

Olympius then grew to an incredible size and he was in his Super Demon Form!

Me: Wow! I remember when he became this!

Nico: Me too.

Me: Time for some Megazord Power!

Carter Grayson: You got it!

Me, Nico, Laney and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: RESCUE ZORDS MOBILIZE!

Our Rescue Zords came through a portal and we hopped into them.

Carter Grayson: Initiate Lightspeed Megazord Mode!

The Lightspeed Megazord formed and it was amazing!

Wes Collins: Lets help them out! TIME JET ONLINE!

The Time Force Rangers went into their jets and turned it into the Time Force Megazord.

Me: Awesome! Just like on TV. Carter, me, Laney and Nico are gonna merge our zords with you. You'll get a thrill out of this.

Carter Grayson: Can you do that?

Me: We sure can. We made some modifications to all the zords you have and you will love what is about to happen. Initiate Lightspeed Rescue Ultrazord sequence!

The Supertrain Megazord, the Omega Megazord, Max Solarzord and all the zords of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then combined together and we formed a much bigger and far more powerful ultrazord.

Carter Grayson: Wow!

Kelsey Winslow: What happened to our zord?

Joel Rawlings: Wow! This is amazing!

Me, Laney and Nico appeared behind them.

Me: Hey guys. This is the newest Ultrazord we created for you. It's called the Lightspeed Rescue Ultrazord.

Chad Lee: Wow! This is awesome!

Dana Mitchell: You really know how to build an awesome zord J.D.

Me: Thank Ms. Fairweather and Lisa for that. This Ultrazord is 10,000 times more powerful than all your zords individually.

Lincoln and the others were amazed!

Lincoln: WOW! That is awesome!

Lana: We never saw this on tv!

Lola: That is awesome!

Me: You guys ready to destroy Olympius?

Carter Grayson: Lets get him!

Wes Collins: Lets do it! Time Force Saber! Full power!

Wes energized the saber and slashed Olympius.

Me: Time to finish him once and for all guys. Ready?

Carter Grayson: Lets do it!

Me, Laney, Nico and the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers: OMEGA SUPERCANNON! FIRE!

The new Ultrazord fired a massive blast of energy from its chest and it hit Olympius and it caused him to explode with incredible power.

 _ **KRABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Me: Go to hell Olympius!

We cheered wildly! Olympius - the evil son of Queen Bansheera has been defeated and destroyed once and for all.

Olympius appeared as a spirit.

Olympius: (as a spirit) At least it took 3 teams of you Rangers to defeat me!

Me: Wrong Olympius. It took 19 teams of Power Rangers.

Nicole: And the Book of Vile Darkness is too merciful for you. To the depths of the River of Fire with you!

Nicole sent Olympius into the River of Fire and he was gone for good.

Me: It's over guys! We won!

We all cheered wildly.

The terror of Queen Bansheera and her demons have now been officially silenced forever.

Beetlejuice: (To the viewers) Lydia's friends are so awesome!

Lydia: They sure are Beetlejuice. Thank goodness you're safe.

Later we went back home.

* * *

We were working on a new helmet. It was designed to scare the living crap out of Lydia's archnemesis Claire.

Joan: You sure this helmet will make sure Claire doesn't cause any trouble.

Ben: It will. Trust me. I had an experience with this kind of helmet before.

We put our plan into action. While Claire was sleeping we put the helmet on her and when she woke up she was screaming her lungs out and she was seeing nightmares of her being in the fire of hell and she was being tortured and more. She was being tortured psychologically even though it's not happening. But when it was over, Claire was made a shadow of her former self. She was no longer a snobby girl anymore.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another Power Rangers destroyed forever.

The Sandworm of Beetlejuice the Animated Series was a funny and silly show. The Mega Babies made their debut in this chapter. They were really funny! The farting, vomiting and more was enough to make me laugh hard. Everyone calls them Rugrats on Crack. But they were really silly. The Toilet Humor was so funny! This has to be the most action in one chapter. Probably. But it was cool! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this one. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think. Next up is the Loud House episode Be Stella My Heart and that one is gonna show what happened when we met Stella.

See you all next time.


	876. Be Stella My Heart

Note: The Flashback in this chapter takes place in between the events of The Funny Minions of Gru and The Radioactive Planet Villain.

* * *

In the middle of the Arizona Desert we were horseback riding on our Rapidash and we were enjoying the scenery of the beauty and majesty of the Grand Canyon.

Me: (Inhales) Ahh. Smell that desert air.

Xerneas: It sure is beautiful.

Laney: I would love to come here to the Grand Canyon for vacation.

Lincoln: Me too.

Me: That battle with Olympius took it out of us. So what better way to relax than going horseback riding and enjoying the scenery.

Jake: I've gotta say. That battle against Olympius was Morphinominal!

Me: It was really action packed.

Nico: It sure was.

Lana: Yeah.

Syd: But this is so cool seeing the Grand Canyon.

Nico: It's one of the 7 Natural Wonders of the World.

Me: It took 18 million years to form it. It's 277 miles long, 10 miles long and 6,093 feet deep.

Syd: That is so cool! (Points at something) But look at that over there.

We saw a pink and black spotted lizard.

Me: Hey that's a Gila Monster. Those are one of my favorite lizards.

Syd: They are the most venomous lizards here in North America.

Me: That's what they say. Next to the Mexican Beaded Lizard.

Ronnie Anne: Look! Over the canyon!

We saw a Latios and a Latias.

Maria: Is that a Latios and a Latias?

Me: It sure is. But we already caught those two Pokemon.

Syd: They sure are cool.

Me: Pokemon are all so cool. There are over 829+ Species of Pokemon. And the number is still growing.

Syd: Wow! That is so cool! But how come you guys aren't catching anymore Pokemon?

Me: I think we've covered all 829+ Species of Pokemon. We haven't discovered anymore Pokemon yet. But Nico is getting the newest Pokemon Game later next month and I think we're gonna resume our catching when we find out which Pokemon are available.

Syd: Oh. That makes sense.

Ronnie Anne: Did you hear that Ash won his first ever Pokemon Tournament?

Me: I sure did. Ash showed me his trophy that he won at the Alola Tournament. And I'm so happy for him.

Laney: I am too. He's now a true Pokemon Master.

Nico: The Latias and Latios are coming.

They flew over to us and they landed by us.

Syd: Wow! You two are so amazing!

Me: They are legendary pokemon.

Latios: We were made this way because of those scientists.

We gasped.

Me: More Pokemon Gene-Slammers!

Maria: You two are now the legendary pokemon Latias and Latios.

Latias: Yes.

May: Wait a second. Melody, Ryan, is that you two?

Latios: It sure is May.

Latias: It's good to see you again.

Me: Those Team Rocket fuckpots. They have been tampering with the laws of nature like the Paradigm Brothers.

Latios: They sure have.

Me: We killed Team Rocket and sent them all to hell. Except for three of their former members.

Nico: What Team Rocket did makes them the lowest of the low.

Me: You two aren't the only ones however. We found three girls that were a Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza.

Nico: And two girls that were a Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

Latias: That's amazing.

Me: But I have the power to change you back and give you the power to change at will.

Latias: You would do that for us?

Nico: He is J.D. Knudson, the Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm. He can do anything.

Latios: Wow! We heard so much about you.

Latias: You guys are awesome!

Me: Thank you.

Latios: We're ready.

Me: Okay. But this is gonna hurt. A lot.

Latias: I know.

Latios: We're ready.

Me: Okay. Cover your eyes guys.

They did so and I snapped my fingers and covered my eyes.

Latios and Latias were in excruciating pain. They were changing back to human. Latios changed back into a boy with red hair and red eyes and Latias changed back into a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. They were also naked. They got up and they saw that Xerneas was looking at them.

Ryan: Ok. Why are all of you looking at Melody while she's naked? I'm naked too!

Me: Xerneas!

Xerneas: Sorry.

Maria: There are two robes in my bag. But I can't get to them with my hands covering my eyes.

Xerneas took two robes out of her bag and gave them to Ryan and Melody.

Ryan: Thank you.

Melody: Same.

They put them on.

We uncovered our eyes.

Me: Wow! You two are twins.

Ryan: Yep.

Melody: We sure are.

Troy Burrows: Are you two really brother and sister?

Ryan: We sure are. We were both born on the same day.

William (to Melody): I thought that you would have red hair since you turn into a Latias now?

Melody: (chuckles bitterly) That also puzzled the scientists that injected us.

Me: Guess they couldn't tell the two of you apart. Either that or the scientists got the genetic formula wrong.

Ryan: That could be the case.

Me: Lets get you two back to our estate and get you two some new clothes.

Ryan: Good idea.

We went back to the estate in Michigan.

* * *

Back in Leni's Room, Ryan and Melody were given an awesome new set of clothes. Ryan has a red fire t-shirt, red shorts and red hiking boots and a belt with all his pokeballs on it. He also had a Blue fire sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for The Blue Sapphire Fire of the Ocean on the back. 青いサファイアの海の火

Melody had a blue fire shirt and blue fire leggings and awesome shoes like Syd's. She had a belt with all of her pokeballs on it and she was wearing a Red Fire Sleeveless Trench Coat with the kanji for The Red Ruby Fire of the Volcano on the back. 火山の赤いルビーの火

Ryan: Wow! These clothes are awesome!

Maria: It's our fashion trend here at the Team Loud Phoenix Storm estate.

Melody: I like it. It makes us feel really powerful.

Teresa: Leni is an awesome fashionista and an absolute genius when it comes to fashions. She is like an awesome fashion designer.

Maria: She taught us how to make awesome clothes.

Ryan: Thanks girls. We look awesome.

Maria: You're welcome.

* * *

Later in the Living Room, we were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and I was playing as Inkling, Lily was playing as Lincoln, Stella was playing as Zero Suit Samus and Lori was playing as Dark Samus.

Me: Not this time Lily!

Lily: Oh yeah!?

Lily activated Lincoln's Final Smash and it was combo with him and his sisters. Lily won with that.

Lily: YEAH!

Me: Way to go Lily!

Nicole: My student is learning really fast.

Stella (Loud House): She sure is learning fast.

Me: First she learned from Lincoln and dominated the Arcade. Now she's learning from the Video Gaming Goddess herself, Nicole.

Nicole: She is a powerful force already dad.

Stella (Loud House): It's so awesome that you are in the video game Lincoln.

Me: That part still has us reeling. When we heard about that, we were flabbergasted. News about it spread like wildfire.

Qin: That was still cool though.

Optimus Prime: J.D., how did you first meet Stella?

Me: That is an interesting story.

Laney: I remember that.

FLASHBACK

[It was another day in Gotham Royal York Elementary, Laney was in the hallway with her friend Karla]

Laney: So, Karla. Did you and Quentin see the latest episode of John Ruby Case Files?

Karla: Did I ever! Quentin and I could not stop talking about the twist ending where the jewel theif was actually the school janitor Mr. Robinson!

[Three kids over hear Karla's spoilers]

Kid #1: Well, thanks for spoiling it for the rest of us! [The three kids leave in anger]

Karla: [Realizing her folly] Oops! Sorry about that.

Laney: Karla, we've been over this. You have to say spoiler alert. [The kids throw their books at Karla and Maria caught them] Hey! That's no reason to throw books at my friend!

Karla: No, I deserved it.

Maria: You guys are bullies for doing that! You all right Karla?

Karla: I'm fine.

?: Hey. Are you alright? [Laney, Maria and Karla see a brown skinned girl with black hair. And is wearing white sweater with a red star in the middle, a red collar, and red sleeves, a long black skirt, white knee-high socks with a red and blue stripe at the top, and green sneakers. She also wears a wristwatch on her right hand.]

Laney: No, we're fine. [Helps Karla up] Say, I've never seen you around the school before.

Stella: I just started here two weeks ago. I'm Stella.

Laney: Oh! You must be that new girl my brother's been talking about!

Stella: Oh, Lincoln's your brother?

Laney: Yeah, one of many siblings. I'm Laney, and this is Karla.

Karla: Sup.

Maria: I'm Maria Rockell, 2nd In Command of Team Loud Phoenix Storm's Redemption Squad.

Stella: Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you guys. I was just about to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Karla: Hey, us too. Wanna go swap deeds?

Stella: Sounds great. [The quartet then walked to the cafeteria]

[Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Lincoln and his friends were having lunch.]

Clyde: Liam, would you be interested in my hand-cut sushi? It's Yellowtail.

Liam: You know I am. Hey, you want my deviled eggs? They're farm-to-table.

Me: Lincoln would you like my homemade garlic bread?

Lincoln: Throw in your apple slices and we got a deal.

Me: Done and done.

Rusty: Lincoln, is that your dad's homemade pudding?

Lincoln: It is. What are you offering?

Rusty: One bologna sandwich, fridge-to-table.

Lincoln: Throw in your buffalo chips, and we've got a deal.

Zach: So, no takers on my tuna kit?

Rusty: Your mom's still buying those, huh?

[Zach sadly nods]

Me: Oh that's a shame Zach.

Lilly: You'll find someone that likes them.

Lincoln: [notices something] Guys, here comes the new girl! The one I met on the bus.

[The guys all look and see Stella with a lunch bag walking their way.]

Liam: Ooo-wee, She sure is easy on the eyes.

Zach: Oh yeah. And I hear she speaks three languages.

Clyde: Have you guys heard her laugh? It's so... contagious.

Rusty: I like the way her hair smells. [The other boys gawk] What? Too far?

Me: That is WAY too far Rusty. But she just moved here from California.

Lincoln: [gasps] Here she comes! Be cool! Be cool!

Laney: Hey, guys. I'd like you meet Stella. Mind if we have lunch with you guys?

Me: Pleasure to meet you Stella.

Stella: Are you J.D. Knudson?

Me: Leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Stella: Wow! It's such an honor to meet you.

Me: It's a pleasure to have you here in Gotham Royal York.

Stella: Thank you.

[The other boys try to act cool for Stella. Rusty is drooling green liquid, Zach is nibbling on a straw from a milk carton, Liam is nervously staring, Lincoln is drinking but coughs out and chokes, and Clyde swallows a deviled egg, but coughs it out.]

Stella: Uhhhh...right. So, yeah. I'll just, uh...yeah. [leaves]

Lincoln: Wonder what that was all about?

Zach: I don't know, but I'm glad we played it so cool.

[Cut to Laney, Stella, and Karla at a different table]

Stella: Is it me or were those boys acting weird?

Karla: Since when are they not weird?

Laney: Karla! Um, what she's trying to say is that boys get a little shy around the new girl.

Karla: [laughs] Yeah, like this. [Acts doofy] Duh... duh... Pretty lady... Duuuuuuhhh... [Laney pushes Karla]

Laney: Karla, that's enough! Look, just give them a chance. I'm sure they'll warm up to you.

Stella: Okay.

Maria: Trust me. It happens.

Stella: By the way Maria, I heard you were once the water villainess Aquamaria.

Maria: I was. But thanks to my friend and sister Carol and being blessed by the Water Stallion of Tefnut, I got my humanity back.

Stella: That is so amazing!

[Later in gym class, the guys are playing dodgeball.]

I was throwing dodgeballs and hitting all my targets on the spot. I was dodging a lot of balls.

Me: Take that!

Stella: Wow! J.D. is so good at dodgeball!

Laney: He is a champion when it comes to dodgeball. His son Jared is the ultimate champ as well.

Stella: Wow!

Rusty: Okay, guys, snake formation!

[Zach, Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam hide behind Rusty, imitating snake sounds.]

Zach: Keep an eye out for Girl Jordan. Last time, she blindsided us.

I was dodging dodgeballs and I flew into the air and sprouted my octopus tentacles and they had balls ready to throw.

Me: (Imitating Scarface) SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!

I threw the dodgeballs and they hit a lot of kids.

[Enter Stella]

Stella: Hey, guys, what do you have going on here? Some kind of defensive maneuver? Can I get in on this? [The boys are frozen in place, just awkwardly staring.] Okay...well, good luck. [leaves]

Lincoln: Seriously. Why does she keep coming over to us? [gets pelted by a dodgeball]

BONK!

Zach: Aw, come on, Girl Jordan! Coach didn't even blow the whistle yet!

[Now they are in their science class, Zach picks up a beaker.]

Clyde: I think we can all agree I should handle the Bunsen Burner after what happened last time.

Zach: Yeah. Rusty and his aftershave.

Rusty: What can I say? It sets the ladies on fire too.

Nico was working on a chemical formula.

Nico: Easy does it.

Me: Careful buddy.

Nico dropped a chemical into the beaker and the formula changed a different color.

Me: Good work.

Laney: That was a close one.

Nico: I just remembered that Earth Day's coming up.

Me: It sure is. I heard that Mrs. Johnson has something special planned for all of us later next week. Whatever it is, it's gonna be really good.

[Enter Stella once again]

Stella: Hey, guys, need another lab partner? Otherwise, I have to be with Mrs. Johnson. Not that she doesn't seem cool, but you know what I mean.

[The other boys try to act cool once again until Zach drops the beaker, which explodes.

KRABOOOM!

Me: (Coughs) Wow! What a blast! Now I know how Lisa feels.

Stella: Lisa?

Me: She's one of Lincoln's sisters. She is a prodigy and a genius.

Nico: Yeah. She's really smart. She has a junior Nobel Prize in Physics and is a college professor at a local university.

Stella: That's amazing!

Laney: My sisters are really cool. I come from a huge family where I have 10 sisters and 1 brother.

Stella: Wow! That's a huge family.

Nico: It is. I was shocked myself.

Me: Same here when I first moved her 3 years ago.

[Later, they are waiting outside the nurse's office.]

Rusty: You burned off my mustache, Zach!

Zach: It was like, two hairs, Rusty.

Me: You don't even have a mustache yet Rusty.

Lincoln: I still don't get it. Why does Stella keep coming over to talk to us? That's three times in one day.

Me: You guys are just being nervous. That's all.

Liam: Maybe she's trying to sell us a time-share.

Nico: I don't think she sells vacations Zach.

Zach: [gasps] Maybe she's spying on us for the CIA.

Me: If she was, she wouldn't talk about it because it's all classified information.

Rusty: Guys, what you don't know about women could fill a library. She obviously has a crush on one of us.

[Zach, Liam, and Clyde grow surprised to hear that.]

Lincoln: Now that you mention it, I was picking up some vibes.

Liam: [chuckles] Dang! I wonder who she likes?

Me: Not me. I'm happy with all my fiancés.

Clyde: I guess we'll just have to wait till she makes her next move.

Rusty: I hope I have time to grow back my 'stache.

[Meanwhile, Stella was talking to Laney and Karla]

Stella: I just don't know what's going on with those boys! Everytime I try to say hello to them, they just freeze up! It's so weird!

Karla: Ah, boys are a mystery. Not even John Ruby can solve this.

Maria: Boys are a whole different story.

Stella: (to Maria and William) To be honest, your Redemption Squad group is more improved version of the Suicide Squad.

Maria: We get that all the time.

Laney: Again, not helping. Maybe it'll be easier to get along with the boys if you get to know them one by one. You know, hang out with one of them. That way they will all get along with them.

Stella: Hmm. Okay, I guess I can try that. Thanks, Laney.

Laney: No problem. [Stella leaves] I get the feeling they are gonna be just fine.

Karla: Whatever you say, Lanes. [Laney walks off, Karla holds out her book] Sometimes I wish all boys can be more like you, John Ruby.

Maria: Wouldn't we all.

[Later, the boys are at their lockers, prepping themselves. Liam combs his hair up, Clyde puts a tissue in his shirt pocket, Lincoln flosses his teeth, Zach cleans his glasses, and Rusty applies breath spray.]

Rusty: Anyone want some breath spray? Sour green apple, it's a total lady killer. [Closes his locker]

Me: No thanks Rusty. By the way, how's your brother doing?

Rusty: He's doing good. Lucy and Rocky are great for each other.

Zach: [Putting his glasses back on] I'll take some breath spray. That tuna kit didn't do much for my breath.

Lincoln: Here she comes. Play it cool.

Stella: Hey guys. [Stops when she sees the boys are just staring at her again.] Lincoln, do you wanna go to the Burpin' Burger after school?

Lincoln: Yes! I knew it was me! [Realizing what he just did] I mean, sure, I think I'm free.

Stella: Great, my family's on a health kick and I'm really craving some fries. [Starts off] Meet you by the busses.

[Lincoln gets pulled in by the rest of his friends.]

Zach: Aw, Lucky!

Liam: You dog!

Clyde: Congratulations, buddy.

Rusty: Ugh, it's always Lincoln.

Lincoln: What can I say? I mean, I am having a really good hair week.

[The next day at school...]

Laney: So how was Lincoln?

Stella: Oh, you're brother was awesome! You should've seen how he dominated at Dance Battle at the arcade!

Nico: Lincoln is a master at that game. He, Earth, Paige and Ronnie Anne are professionals at that game.

Laney: Yeah, they had some practice. [Bell rings] Well, gotta go. I got ceramics class.

Stella: Okay, see ya.

Maria: I've always been good at ceramics.

Me: Same here.

[Inside the classroom, Lincoln is bragging to the others about his time with Stella.]

Lincoln: You should have seen her on that claw machine, she was a boss.

Me: I saw it myself. She grabbed one of the toughest prizes in the machine.

I was working a an awesome clay pot that looked like a plant pot.

Zach: Man! She's cool.

Lincoln: And get this, we both prefer curly fries to regular, it's like we're meant for each other.

Rusty: [Still jealous] Well, everyone prefers curly fries.

Me: Curly fries are delicious.

Clyde: [Looks out the classroom door] Oh! Here she comes.

[Stella walks into the classroom, waves at the boys, and walks over.]

Zach: Probably gonna ask about date number two. [Elbows Lincoln] Eh? Eh?

[Lincoln smiles, and plays it cool, only for Stella to walk right past him like he wasn't even there.]

Stella: Hey, Rusty. [Rusty accidentally slams his desk top onto his hand, and yelps in pain.] Do you wanna go to the flea market with me later?

[The other four stare in disbelief.]

Rusty: [Still in pain] Totally, totally.

Stella: Cool. [Walks off]

Rusty: Gah! [Takes out his hand which is now aching from the pain.]

Lincoln: [Whose turn it is to be jealous] What was that, man?! Stella and I have a thing going on!

Rusty: What do you want me to say? [Stroking his hair] I guess she decided she prefers red sauce over white sauce. [Points to, the extremely angry, Lincoln's hair.]

[The next day, the boys are on the jungle gym, Rusty now has the bragging rights.]

Rusty: ...and then we went out for ice cream and it turns out we both like waffle cones.

Me: Waffle cones are popular for ice cream.

Lincoln: [Sitting on the ground, jealous] Well, everyone likes waffle cones

Zach: [Looks over] Hey, check it out, Rusty.

[Stella is walking over to the boys, waving.]

Rusty: Probably wants to lock me down for the whole weekend.

Stella: Hey, Liam. [The boys are surprised] You wanna go to the mall after school? I know this sounds weird, but I really like trying on wigs at the wig store.

Liam: [So amazed, he falls off the jungle gym, but gets back up.] Don't sound weird to me, I'm in.

[Stella gives him a thumbs up and leaves.]

Rusty: [Who's back to being jealous.] What the heck Liam?

Lincoln: [Smug] Tough break, 'red sauce', I guess she's more in to biscuits and gravy now.

Me: Maybe, maybe not.

[The next day, the boys are in the classroom, Liam showing them the photos he and Stella took and I was laughing and amazed, suddenly, Stella taps Zach's shoulder, waves, and makes pistol gestures, as she is asking Zach to go laser tagging, Zach's eyes turn to hearts, and Liam bangs on his desk with jealousy. The next, next day, Zach is showing the boys the video of he and Stella laser tagging, Stella then taps Clyde's shoulder, waves, and does a little dance, as she is asking Clyde to the arcade to play Dance Dance Revolution, Clyde's eyes turn to hearts, and Zach, out of jealousy, punches the drinking fountain, and drops to the floor, clutching his injured hand. The next, next, next day, Clyde shows the boys the photo, and they all rage with jealousy. The next, next, next, next day, Stella asked me to go horseback riding with her and I said yes and we were going all over the country on Rapidash. She saw me thrash a bunch of criminals and got the courage to help me. We thrashed bank robbers in Indiana, Thieves in Pennsylvania, Thugs in Delaware and murderers and gangsters in New York City. Stella had so much fun.]

[After school, we are all walking home, and Lincoln is talking to himself.]

Lincoln: Ugh! I'm so confused, why does Stella keep asking out all of us? What is her deal?

Me: She's trying to get to know all of you. But she did have fun with me and the Rapidash.

[He walks into the estate, where his sisters are watching the Dream Boat.]

Lisa: Male sibling lacking melanin, care to join us in viewing the Dream Boat?

Lincoln: Eh, I'm not really in the mood.

Me: Hey girls.

Lori: How was your time with Stella, J.D.

Me: She loved riding the Rapidash. We went all the way over to the Jersey Boardwalk and back. We had Coney Island Chili Dogs and I won her an awesome stuffed bear in the knock the bottles down game.

Nico: That was awesome dude.

Lincoln: Very impressive.

Laney: What's up, Lincoln?

Lincoln: I just don't know what's going on with Stella! She keeps asking us out one by one! What the heck is her game?

Laney: Oh, I can answer that. See...

[Suddenly one of the characters on the Dream Boat says something.]

Kelly: I'm really torn, they're all great guys, but I'm still not sure who I want to be my first mate. Guess I'll just wait 'til one of them blows me out of the water.

Lincoln: [Still talking to himself] Oh, so that's what Stella's doing. [Runs back down the stairs and shoves Lisa over.] Move over.

Laney: Uh, Lincoln. That's not why-

Lincoln: Shhh! [Laney sighs]

[The next day, Lincoln is at school with his date khakis on, and his hair done up. He walks up to his locker and is surprised at what he sees, Rusty is wearing a white suit, Zach had his teeth whitened, Clyde is not wearing his glasses, and Liam is spraying on cologne, which goes in his eyes.]

Me: Hey guys. Looking sharp.

Rusty: Thanks J.D.

Zach: [Noticing Lincoln, and smugly] Well, well, well, look at you Mr. Date khakis.

Lincoln: It's laundry day, I couldn't find my jeans. [Suspiciously] What about you guys?

Zach: What? I happened to have a coupon for teeth whitening.

[Zach smiles a smile so shiny it blinds the other boys.]

Liam: And I always wear this much cologne.

Clyde: [Facing the wrong way] And, I've been meaning to ditch my glasses.

[Liam turns Clyde around to face the group.]

Me: Uh Clyde, you can't see anything without your glasses.

Clyde: I know. That is a stupid decision.

Rusty: [Saying out loud what they're all thinking.] Okay guys, let's be real, we all watched the Dream Boat last night, we know Stella hasn't decided who she likes, and were all trying to 'blow her out of the water'.

[They all ramble in agreement.]

Zach: Well, uh... this is awkward.

Clyde: It doesn't have to be. We can be gentlemen about this.

[They all ramble in agreement, again. At lunch, Stella sits at a table, with Laney and Karla, puts her headphones on, and starts eating, the boys walk in and see this.]

Karla: Oh, boy here comes the doofus parade. [Laney and Karla see the boys.]

Laney: Something tells me that things aren't going so well between the boys and Stella.

Maria: I have that feeling too.

Karla: Oh, they like Stella alright. Like her enough to kill each other her her.

Riley: Mm-hmm.

[At first, the boys smile and casually walk to her, but they soon grow determined looks and start hurrying.]

Clyde: [As he pulls into the lead] STELLA! [But due to not having his glasses, he runs right into Coach Pacowski.]

Karla: [Announcing] And Clyde is out for the count. Meanwhile Liam is taking the lead, but Zach slides right past him!

[As Karla announces, Liam jumps over Clyde and pulls ahead, but Zach slides over a table and cuts Liam off, he then blinds Liam with his smile again.]

Karla: And he blinds his competition with his winning smile!

Liam: Gah, too bright! [Stumbles backwards and lands in a recycling bin.

Me: Wow! That is a bright Smile! (Puts on sunglasses)

Nico: Cool shades.

Me: Thanks Nico.

[Rusty chases after Zach, and grabs a bottle of mustard off a table, he squeezes it onto the floor and Zach slips out of control and falls.]

Rusty: Yeah!

[Rusty takes the lead, with Lincoln in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Lincoln gets an idea, he sees that Girl Jordan is eating spaghetti and meatballs. He quickly takes out a pudding cup and calls to her.]

Lincoln: Girl Jordan, I'll trade you my pudding for a meatball. [Whizzes right past Jordan, taking the meatball right off her fork, and leaving his pudding before she even knows what happened.] Thanks. [She just looks at her, now empty, fork, wondering what happened to her meatball. Meanwhile, Lincoln lines up his shot, and throws the meatball, which hits Rusty in the back so hard, that he falls over in slow motion.] What? You said she likes red sauce.

Rusty: Low blow, man. This is dry clean only. [Runs off]

Karla: Oooh snap! Rusty just took a hard meatball to the back! That stain ain't coming off! [Laney faceplams at Karla's antics]

Laney: Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you.

Maria: She makes a great announcer though. She would be a great sports announcer for the Kentucky Derby.

Horsea: Yeah!

Maria and Laney gasped.

Maria: Horsea, you said your first English word!

Horsea: I sure did.

Maria: You're talking in English!

[Lincoln sees that Stella is ripe for the picking, the last man standing does a quick victory dance, and goes over. But right at that moment, Stella, completely unaware of what just happened right behind her, gets up and leaves, just as Lincoln suavely sits. Lincoln sees that Stella's gone and is now bummed out.]

Laney: [To Karla] I know things are looking bad, but do you have to encourage it.

Karla: What? Can't blame a girl for making the most out a situation.

[Later in gym class, the guys have miffed looks on their faces, crossing their arms, not even looking at each other.]

Zach: In case anyone's interested, I'm out of the snake formation.

Liam: Well, I actually left it earlier than you. I just didn't tell you.

Rusty: The snake formation is officially dead.

Clyde: Fine by me!

Lincoln: Me too!

[Just then, the whistle blows. They look down at the dodgeballs, then each other. Lincoln picks one up and is about to throw it, but gets pelted by Rusty.]

POW!

Rusty: That's for the meatball! [gets pelted by Zach]

SMACK!

Rusty: Ow!

Zach: That's for the mustard! [gets pelted by Liam]

BOOF!

Zach: Oof!

Liam: That's for blinding me!

Clyde: [throws one at Liam but hits Lincoln instead.] Take that!

Lincoln: That was me Clyde!

Clyde: Oops. Sorry.

[And just like that, they immediately start beating each other up. I swoop in and break them up.

Me: All right you guys! That's enough!

[Coach Pacowski blows his whistle and goes over there to break them up while the other students, including Stella, who looks on. Later, Stella was walking with Laney and Karla]

Stella: So, any idea what's going on with the boys?

Laney: What do you mean?

Stella: Well, they were so mad at each other in gym today. I really thought someone with a snake formation would be good friends.

Karla: [Whispers to Laney] Should we tell her?

Laney: Nah. Best not to get involved with labors of love. Or in this case: stupid mistakes of love.

Maria: Good idea.

[Just then the girls meet up the Lincoln and his friends again]

Lincoln: Stella, we need to talk to you.

Stella: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Clyde: [facing the other way yet again.] Oh, I think you know. We're through with your mind games. [Zach turns him around.] Uh, thanks, Lincoln.

Stella: [confused] My what?

Liam: Don't act all innocent. You nearly broke up our friendship.

Rusty: Asking us all out on dates, then making us compete to see who would 'blow you out of the water'.

Stella: Blow me out of the water? What are you talking about?

Me: It's a confusing thing Stella.

Lincoln: Doesn't matter. We're done. You couldn't choose one of us for a boyfriend, so now you don't get any of us.

[Karla was trying to comprehend what the boys just said]

Karla: [To Laney and Stella] Are they serious?

Laney: Looks like it... [Karla and Stella then burst into laughter]

Maria: What's so funny?

Stella: What? I'm sorry for laughing, it's just... you guys are so off base. I don't want a boyfriend, I just wanted to be friends, with all of you.

Zach: Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place?

Me: That's what I was trying to tell them.

Karla: Because you guys kept acting stupid around her?

Laney: Karla! What she's trying to say is that you guys were having a hard time... controlling yourselves around her. So I suggested that Stella should hang out with all of you one at a time to get to know all of you.

Boys: Ah.

Me: That's good thinking Laney.

Stella: You know, maybe this was a bad idea. It seems like you guys just can't handle being friends with a girl. I'm gonna go hang out with Karla and Laney. But I can still hang you you and Nico, J.D.

Me: Thanks Stella.

[The girls leave]

Lincoln: Oh, man. Karla was right. We were acting stupid.

Clyde: It's too bad 'cause Stella's really fun. I was hoping she'd teach me how to master the claw machine.

Liam: Yeah, and I was hoping she'd help me pick out a wig for my mee-maw.

Zach: And she would've made a great addition to our snake formation. She could've been the rattle.

Lincoln: Well, maybe if we go tell her how sorry we are, she'll give us another chance.

[At lunch, Stella is eating her sandwich, with Laney and Karla]

Laney: I'm sorry things didn't work out, Stella.

Karla: I told you boys are nothing but a mystery.

Laney: But if it makes you feel better you can always be our friend.

Maria: That's right.

Stella: [smiles] Thanks, guys. At least I can hang out with someone normal.

[Just then the boys came in]

Lincoln: Hey, Stella. [Stella turns to face the boys.] We just wanna apologize for how we acted.

Liam: Yeah, you were right. Just cause you're a gal and we're fellers don't mean ya had to be fixin' for a romance.

Rusty: What we don't know about women, could fill a library.

Lincoln: We just hope you can forgive us, because we all really liked hanging out with you, as a friend. [A brief moment, and Stella returns to her sandwich. Which Lincoln can only assume is a no.] Um, okay, well, that's cool. I guess we'll just, uh, see you around.

[Stella looks at them as they leave, when suddenly...]

Stella: Hang on. [The boys stop and listen] Lincoln, what's in that thermos?

Lincoln: My dad's homemade tomato soup.

Me: His dad is an awesome chef. And he owns a very good restaurant in the middle of town.

Stella: [Thinks about it] I'll trade you my fruit salad for it.

Lincoln: Deal! [Walks over to Stella, followed by the others.]

Liam: Hey, uh, how about swapping them there rice cakes for some hush puppies?

Me: I don't like rice cakes that much. But how about some of my homemade chocolate muffins?

Stella: Definitely.

I gave some to Stella.

Zach: Any chance you'd trade your juice box for a tuna kit?

Stella: Sorry, dude. That's where I draw the line.

Me: His mom buys tuna kits for him and nobody wants them.

[The boys laugh, except for Zach who is rather bummed out. Stella gestures for the boys to sit with her, and they happily do so.]

Laney: [laughs] Well, what do you know? You guys got along after all! We'll just leave you all to chat swap lunches; to Karla] Told you they'd get along.

Karla: Eh, at least I had fun egging them on. Wanna watch John Ruby Case Files at my place?

Laney: You know it! [The girls leave]

Me: Have fun girls.

Clyde: After lunch, we can work out our new snake formation.

Stella: Just wanna throw it out there: have you guys ever considered a scorpion formation? [Pulls out a diagram of said formation.] It's 22% more effective.

Boys: Ooh!

Me: Scorpion formation. That sounds very strategic.

Lincoln: We're listening.

[Stella smiles at this.]

FLASHBACK ENDS

Optimus Prime: So that's how you met?

Me: Yep. Stella is awesome.

Our stomachs growled.

Me: Getting hungry. Lets go to Mr. Lynn's restaurant for lunch. What do you think guys?

Everyone: Yeah!

Stella: Lets do it!

We went to Mr. Lynn's Restaurant.

Elsewhere in the middle of the city, someone was ready for anything. We see a figure pick up from a table a morpher that looks like a star.

Figure (Activates morpher): Ninja spin!

The screen turns black after a powerful flash of light appears

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction and another awesome flashback chapter complete.

Be Stella My Heart aired last year and it was so awesome! Stella is a perfect addition to the Loud House Crew. She is awesome! NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Let me know what you all think. Next up is a chapter for Men In Black and we're gonna go after the ruthless Edgar the Bug. So get ready for an extraterrestrial buttkicking adventure from beyond the stars as we team up with the famous Men In Black and the Ninja Steel Power Rangers and kick some alien butt!

See you all next time


	877. Squishing an Extraterrestrial Bug

In the middle of the forests of Europe in Poland, Nico was responding to a Stasis Pod signal and he found a stasis pod.

Shockwave: It's Horri-Bull.

Nico: We found another one of our comrades.

Nico activated the pod and Horri-Bull awoke.

Horri-Bull: Shockwave? Is that you?

Shockwave: It sure is bro. Welcome to Earth.

Nico: It's a pleasure to meet you Horri-Bull. My name is Nico Chan and I'm the new leader of the Decepticons.

Horri-Bull: It's a pleasure to meet you. What happened to Megatron?

Nico: He and Starscream are both dead. I've been made the new Leader of the Decepticons.

Shockwave: It's a long and really awesome story.

Horri-Bull heard what they told him and he was shocked.

Horri-Bull: Wow. I'm glad that they are both gone. Megatron and Starscream were monsters.

Nico: Starscream was the most notorious traitor of them all. Megatron wanted to destroy the entire universe and kill everyone and everything.

Shockwave: Nico is a great leader and a true friend. He saved a lot of us from ourselves.

Horri-Bull: It's good he did. My allegiance is now with you Nico.

Nico: Thank you Horri-Bull.

They went back to the Estate.

* * *

At the estate, in the training grounds, fiery explosions were breaking out. Me and Nico were testing out new moves with jutsu and the Ninja Steel Spin Swords. We were firing fire and Lightning blasts at training dummies that looked like all the small enemies of the Power Rangers: Putties, Batlings, Robots, Stingwingers, etc, etc. It was a powerful and explosive test as we were burning all the dummies into ash.

Me: These dummies paid for their crimes.

Nico: They have failed this universe.

Me: They sure have.

?: Boy you guys have done a lot here.

We turned and we saw the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. We saw Brody Romero - the Red Ninja Steel Ranger, Preston Tien - the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger, Calvin Maxwell - the Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger, Hayley Foster - the White Ninja Steel Ranger, Sarah Thompson - the Pink Ninja Steel Ranger, and Levi Weston - the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger.

Me: No way!

Nico: Wow! The Ninja Steel Power Rangers!

Brody Romero: That's right.

Preston Tien: It's an honor to meet you guys.

Me: Same here. We watched you guys all on TV. You guys really showed no mercy to the minions of Galvanax and Odius,

Calvin Maxwell: Thanks J.D.

Me: You're welcome Calvin. We watched all 26 years of Power Rangers on TV and you guys are the only Power Rangers we have yet to recruit before the Beast Morpher Rangers.

Hayley Foster: That's true. We heard you all have the Power Rangers from over the course of 26 years.

Me: We made them a new branch team of Team Loud Phoenix Storm called the Power Rangers Superarmy. They all are amazing.

Sarah Thompson: That's awesome!

Me: Yeah.

We went inside and it was an awesome Power Ranger Reunion.

Lincoln: Wow! What a reunion.

Laney: It's a 26+ year reunion.

Nico: We watched Power Rangers from over the course of 26 years.

Rachel S.D.: You said it Nico.

Tyler: I'm really sorry if Sledge hurt you guys in any way.

Brody: Don't worry about it, Tyler. He might've caught us off guard but Koda helped us defeat him for good.

Chase: Well, to pay you guys back, we'll gladly help you destroy any of your enemies if they show up again.

Calvin: I just hope we run into Ripcon again.

Meowth: Why's that?

Calvin (smirks): Because I want to see the look on his face when we tell him that Odius used him as a patsy.

Me: If they show up, they will pay for it all with their lives. We killed Trakeena and now Olympius.

Jason Lee Scott: Looks like we've got all of the Power Rangers before the Beast Morphers.

Me: We sure do.

Tommy Oliver: That means the Power Rangers Superarmy is complete.

Troy Burrows: That's good news for us.

Dustin Brooks: But bad news for guys like Hawk Moth and Thanos.

Me: When we face Hawk Moth, he's gonna be in for a rude awakening.

Nico: Yep.

G1 Snarl: You Ninja Steel Rangers kick him Galvanax's butt!

Calvin: Yep

Tommy Oliver: (to the viewers) Thanks to all of you out there who have supported us over the years. We couldn't have made it far without your help. But if you think this is the end of our adventures. You're wrong. This is only the beginning.

* * *

Later in the middle of the city, me, Bella, Shanan, Lincoln and Laney were walking through the middle of downtown. We were heading to the mall for another awesome shopping spree.

Me: So far things are good.

Laney: Yep.

Then my Omnitrix went off.

Me: Uh oh.

Omnitrix: Uncatalogued alien DNA detected nearby.

Me: Uncatalogued? How can that be?

Bella: My omnitrix is getting it too.

Laney: That's unusual.

Lincoln: But where is it?

We looked all over a huge crowd of people. But saw nothing.

Me: I don't see anything. But I do have one way to find out.

I turned on my X-Ray vision and looked around. I then saw a human but inside was an unusual skeleton and it was really ugly!

Me: Him over there.

We went over to the man and confronted him and then we got an ugly surprise! He revealed his true form and ripped out of his skin and he was hideously ugly! He was an ugly alien creature with tan skin, an ugly face, and lots of tentacles. (The alien in the intro of the MIB Cartoon Series that revealed itself.)

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!

Laney: That is an ugly alien!

Lincoln: He's hideous!

Shanan: That's a Vemnomian from the planet Vemnos VIII!

Me: What's a Vemnomian?

Shanan: They are a hostile alien species that are one of the worst ever species of aliens in the universe. The planet Vemnos VIII lives in a 3 sun star system in the Black Eye Galaxy. The Vemnomians are extremely ruthless and they kill everything in their path.

Bella: So he is the Unknown Alien DNA.

Me and Bella scanned him and acquired his DNA.

Me: Now he's a dead alien.

I fired a powerful energy blast at the Vemnomian and obliterated it.

Me: Enjoy hell.

?: You flushed out and killed an alien convict for us.

We turned and we saw Agent J and Agent K of the top secret organization: MEN IN BLACK!

* * *

The Men in Black was founded in the U.S. in the mid-1950s and began as a small and poorly funded government organization devoted to making contact with extraterrestrial life. They were initially seen as a joke, but did make contact with a group of alien refugees on March 2, 1961, outside New York City.

It was decided to make Earth an apolitical zone for aliens without a planet, and the organization broke its government ties to become the Men in Black, which became the singular force to conceal and police the aliens that came to Earth. The founding members were the 7 agents present at the landing, plus an amateur astronomer and a young man who got lost going to see his girlfriend. This last one became K, and one of the agents became his partner D. The MiB has continued since then, with Zed as its senior agent, to protect the normal citizens of Earth from alien threats and police extraterrestrial immigrants, with notable members including B, J, and L.

Agents' Lives

After joining, all MiB agents sever every tie with their former lives, along with having all traces of their identity erased. but these lives may be restored upon retirement, wherein they are neuralyzed and their memories of MiB erased. All agents dress in black business suits with Rayban sunglasses, and have access to a wide array of alien technologies for their missions. Note that not every member is a human - several aliens are part of the staff (or are just hanging around in headquarters).

The MiB are supported by the patents they hold on various confiscated alien innovations, including liposuction and velcro. Their standard operating day is based on Centaurian time, which lasts 37 hours, 16 of which an agent must spend on duty. MiB Headquarters is located at 504 Battery Drive in New York City.

Known Agents

Chief Zed - Former Head of the MIB US and one of its founding fathers.

Agent O - Current Head of the US branch of the MIB.

Agent K - One of the founding fathers of the MIB US.

Agent J - Recruited into the organisation by K as his replacement.

Agent B

Agent D - Common agent ordered by J to check to worm tranqs.

Agent F - Frank the pug was K's temporary partner.

Agent D - One of the founding fathers of the MIB US and K's partner before he retired.

Agent T - J's partner for a brief period after K's temporary retirement.

Agent L - Temporary agent in the MIB who replaced K as J's partner.

Agent W - Undercover as Andy Warhol in the 1960s.

Chief X - The Head of the MIB US during the 1960s.

High T - Former Head of the UK branch of the MIB.

Agent H - T's former partner and current head of the UK branch of the MIB.

Agent M - Rookie Agent temporary transferred to MIB UK.

Agent C - senior agent in the UK branch

Gustave Eiffel - Founder of the MIB during the 19th century

Animated Series

Alpha - One of the founding fathers of the MIB who tried to destroy the organisation.

Agent X - An alien working as an agent for the MiB.

Agent H - One of the Founding members.

Agent Q - One of the Founding members.

Agent T - One of the Founding members.

Agent U - an agent that teaches new aliens about Earth.

Agent E - Hollywood agent for aliens.

Agent C - Agent who recruited P.

Agent P - An MiB agent and the main protagonist and player character in Men In Black: Alien Crisis

Equipment

Vehicles

Black 1964 Ford Galaxie 500

Black 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria (called "Ford P.O.S." by Jay)

Black 2003 E-500 Mercedes (called "New Hotness" by Jay)

Black 2012 Ford Taurus SHO

Hovercycle (MIB: The Series)

Gyrocycle (MIB3)

Jet-Pack

WeaponsEdit

Noisy Cricket

De-Atomizer

Series 4 De-Atomizer

Series 5 De-Atomizer

Shotgun De-Atomizer

Three-Barreled De-Atomizer

Fission Carbonizer

Agent Pistol

Carbonizer

DevicesEdit

Neuralyzer

De-Neuralyzer

Communicators

Spectral Trail Scanner

Universal Translator

Gatbot

Red Button

* * *

Me: Whoa! The Men In Black!

Lincoln: You guys are awesome!

Laney: We watch you guys on movies and in TV and you are awesome!

Agent K.: Glad we have some fans. It's an honor to meet the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

Me: You too Agent K. And Agent J, it's a pleasure.

Agent J.: Same to you J.D.

Laney: We didn't even know that freak was there.

Me: But our Omnitrix's flushed detected him and I flushed him out with my X-Ray vision.

Bella: That's right.

Me: I guess you guys will have to Neurolize us right?

Agent J: You know. I really don't want to erase your memories. But my superiors are expecting me to erase someone's memories now. So... (uses memory eraser on fugitive) Say goodnight, asshole. (points gun at him)

Me: Whoa. We were after that guy and he was wanted for killing 16 people. Thanks.

Agent K: Call us even.

Me: Good. How about we work together and bring your alien enemies that you're after to justice?

Agent K: You would have to talk to Agent Zed about that.

Me: We can work something out.

Lincoln: That's right.

Agent K: We'll go over H.Q. and talk it over.

Me: Lets go get everyone at the estate and we can go over after.

We went back to the estate.

* * *

Back at the estate, Ginormica was back together with her friends.

B.O.B.

* * *

B.O.B., short for Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, is a blue one-eyed indestructible gelatinous mass that was spontaneously created in a laboratory when scientists injected a chemically-altered ranch dressing into a genetically-altered tomato. He has the ability to absorb anything, can form into any shape, doesn't have a brain and digests objects within seconds (depending on size). He can also extend his body and detach his eyeball.

B.O.B. is the end result of a experiment combining a genetically engineered tomato with chemically altered ranch salad dressing. He subsequently went on a rampage devouring six city blocks before he was captured by General Monger in 1958 and imprisoned inside Area Fifty-Something. Once at the base Monger force fed him a excessive amount of Carrot puree that deeply traumatized him.

He met The Missing Link 3 years later in 1961, Dr. Cockroach another year later in 1962, The Invisible Man sometime before 1968 and Insectosaurus one year later in 1969. Prior to the episode Attack of the Movie Night, B.O.B. was frightened by big moustaches, and to cure him, Link had to put on a fake walrus moustache and B.O.B. attacked him.

* * *

Dr. Cockroach

* * *

Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D. is a brilliant professor and a mad scientist with the head and abilities of a cockroach. He created a device that would give humans a cockroach's ability to survive forever. He tested it on himself and found that there was a side effect of giving him the head and abilities of a cockroach. He can climb high walls and objects and digest garbage. He was captured in 1962 and put into the recently set up monster prison in Area Fifty-Something.

* * *

The Missing Link

* * *

The Missing Link, also known as simply "Link", is a 20,000-year-old fish/ape like creature who acts like a jock, but is really just out of shape, in the tv series Link has gotten back in shape and started working out. He was frozen in the last Ice Age and thawed out by scientists. He was captured in 1961. When he escaped, he went back to his old lagoon, found it had been turned into a resort, and started terrorizing the tourists. He is the only monster who can understand Insectosaurus, who thinks Link is his father!

* * *

And Insectosaurus.

* * *

Insectosaurus was a one-inch (25.4 mm) grub transformed by radiation into a 350-foot (106.68 meters) tall monster that attacked Tokyo. She was captured in 1969 and formed a close bond with the Missing Link, who is the only person that can understand her. He was born and captured in 1969 and died in 2008.

Insectosaurus originally was nothing more than a simple grub with no unique characteristics, but after her mutation she donned an almost mammalian-like appearance similar to that of an orange hamster with a massive overbite, four pincer-like arms, antennas, two stubby feet, and a short reptilian-like tail. Insectosaurus is a massive creature in size even dwarfing the giant Ginormica. She is seen in the movie using her powerful pincers to pull the bridge back in place in the Golden Gate fight seen. Not only can she do that, she can also shoot sticky web substances from her nostrils that were used only on the Alien Robots eye to stop it from reacting for a short time so the other Monsters could get her and Ginormica (Susan Murphy) to the Golden Gate Bridge. Although of her big physique, she is actually a baby. When she walks, she does that in a dinosaur-like fashion and is very slow. Sometimes she doesn't know what to do so she is mesmerized and navigated by a helicopter carrying a light in front of Insectosaurus causing her to stare at it and follow where it goes. When that happens, the pupils of her eyes grow almost as big as the size of her eye making her look much scarier than she actually is.

After her metamorphosis near the end of the film, Insectosaurus' appearance is changed to that of a more butterfly-like creature (similar to Mothra of Godzilla fame) while still possessing her hamster-like face, furry body, massive overbite and reptilian-like tail. She's been renamed to Butterflyosaurus.

* * *

Maria: I take it that you guys are the rest of the Monsters vs Aliens crew?

B.O.B.: We sure are Maria. Susan is an amazing and awesome friend.

Dr. Cockroach: We wouldn't have come together if it weren't for her. She is a remarkably special friend.

Missing Link: Indeed.

We arrived at the estate and we had the Men In Black with us. We told them all about what was going on and more. We then went to M.I.D. Headquarters.

* * *

We were at the hidden and top secret Men In Black Headquarters.

Me: Wow! Men In Black Headquarters.

Nico: It's just like what we saw on TV and the movies.

Me: Yep.

We were greeted by Agent Zed.

Agent Zed: Team Loud Phoenix Storm. It's a pleasure having you here.

Me: Thank you Agent Zed. Sorry we came here like this. But we had a run in with a Vemnomian from Vemnos VIII.

Agent Zed: That's what we heard. And you did us a favor in finding him and killing him.

Me: They are a very savage race. Shanan here identified the creature and she knows all of the creatures of the entire universe.

Shanan: It's true.

Agent Zed: I'm very impressed. But I'm afraid we got more pressive matters to attend to. An evil space bug named Edgar is out to cause problems.

Shanan: Edgar the Bug? The ruthless Cymongulian Bug from the planet Cymon?

Agent Zed: That's him. He's an intergalactic terrorist that wants to destroy our planet.

Qin: Who is Edgar?

Me: He was originally an abusive farmer. Until that ugly bug came and took his skin.

I revealed Edgar the Bug's history.

* * *

The Bug lands on Earth by flying saucer and eventually crashes and wrecks the truck of Edgar, an abusive farmer while berating his wife, Beatrice for having his dinner poorly made instead of having a steak. As he goes out to investigate after Beatrice asks him what on Earth is it outside and Edgar rudely tells Beatrice to get back inside, the unseen bug demands that he surrenders his shotgun. Edgar refuses, threatening the bug instead. The bug responds by revealing himself to the farmer, yanking him into the pit and kills him by flaying him and eating his body (offscreen), also taking possession of his shotgun while he is investigating the crash-site. The Bug uses Edgar's human skin as a disguise while he searches for the Arquillian Galaxy not before asking for sugar water. He rampages through New York City as a human, killing people and trashing everything and everyone in his way amongst them, a pest control man, an Arquillian prince and his henchman, as well as a Repo man, who almost towed the pest control van that Edgar was hiding his space saucer.

Eventually, he found Rosenberg and killed him and got what he thought was the galaxy, but it was diamonds. He later finds that it's on the collar of Rosenberg's cat Orion and infiltrates the morgue to get it. He takes Dr. Laurel Weaver as a hostage and Agents K and J pursue him to a pair of spaceships, since his saucer was captured when Jay shot the van from the tow truck that Edgar obtained from the Repo man. Dr. Weaver escapes, but Edgar manages to get on one of the two working spaceships.

After the agents arrive just in time and shoot his craft down with their guns, they hold him at gunpoint, but Edgar rips off his human disguise and reveals his true form. He eats the agents' guns and K purposely gets eaten as well in order to find his gun after telling J to make sure he does not go on the second ship. J is then able to distract him by stepping on cockroaches. He was defeated by K who blasts him from inside with his gun after he has found his gun in his stomach before blasting his way out, but half of him was still alive and he was finished off by Dr. Weaver with J's gun, spattering the rest of him over K and J before Dr. Weaver tells them about their jobs which are interesting, also avenging the deaths of the humans and the aliens he had killed.

Powers and Abilities

Heightened intellect: Edgar possessed a sharper and more advanced level of intelligence than humans.

Super strength: Edgar was shown to possess inhuman strength, and K makes a comment that implies he had unlimited strength, but with his human body, he seems to somewhat compress it to an extent.

Super leaping: As a bug, Edgar was agile and nimble, enabling him to hop extremely high in the air.

Malleable physiology: In spite of his size, Edgar's body is surprisingly malleable as he can contort, bend and twist his body so he can fit on smaller space and forcefully reduce his body mass. Thus can be seen when he can bent his body to humanoid shape and size, so he can wear human Edgar's skin for disguise without accidentally tore it from the inside and even fit into his crashed saucer-shaped starship which no bigger than a human taxi.

* * *

Qin: Whoa! This guy sounds like he's bad news.

Fu: He makes all bugs everywhere look bad.

Naruto: No kidding.

Me: Time for us to hunt this bug down and squish him.

Megaforce Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode: Time Force!

However, there was one problem that occured during the morph.

Troy: Wait a minute! I'm the Quantum Ranger right now.

Orion: And I'm the Red Time Force Ranger. I think the two of us turned into the wrong Time Force ranger.

Troy: Sorry. The Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger almost look the same.

Me: They do look the same don't they. You just got your morphing keys mixed up.

Orion: It's fine.

With that, they grabbed their correct keys. Then, Troy morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger while Orion morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Me: Much better. Lets get that bug!

Troy Burrows was the Red Time Force Ranger, Noah Carver was the Blue Time Force Ranger, Gia Moran was the Yellow Time Force Ranger, Jake Holling was the Green Time Force Ranger, Emma Goodall was the Pink Time Force Ranger and Orion was the Quantum Ranger.

We were off.

* * *

At the park we were searching. I had a Spectral Energy visor on and I found out that Cymongulian Bugs leave a spectral trail behind. But then we saw Edgar terrorizing the people. He was punching and breaking legs of people.

Me: That's him!

Varie: Lets get him!

We went at him.

Me: Hey Edgar!

Edgar say us.

I punched him in the face and Fu swooped in and kicked him in the back.

Fu: I'm gonna enjoy klling you, Edgar!

Me: But take off that ridiculous skin you freak!

Edgar: Okay.

He put his hands on his head and pulled his skin off and he revealed his true form! It was an ugly and disgusting bug creature!

Me: Whoa! So that's a Cymongulian Bug.

Shanan: They come from the planet Cymon, located in the Pinwheel Galaxy.

Nico: Long ways.

Me: Lets get him!

We went at Edgar and I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Edzilla: ED SMASH BUG! (punches Edgar)

SMASH!

Qin: So how did Ed become Edzilla?

Me: That is a very weird story Qin.

I revealed what happened during and before the events of The Day The Ed Stood Still and Wrath of Ed-zilla.

Qin was amazed and horrified.

Qin: Whoa! That was amazing!

Me: It was.

Lincoln fired a massive blast of lightning at Edgar and electrocuted him all over.

Lana fired a powerful blast of ice lightning and froze his arms off.

Troy Burrows fired his time blaster and the blasts hit Edgar, Noah slashed Edgar with his Chrono Saber all over, Jake blasted him with his V-Blaster and blasted him and Gia & Emma fired their blasters and the blasts hit him all over. Orion fired the Quantum Blaster and the blasts hit Edgar all over.

Nico: Edgar the Bug you have failed this world!

Me: And his home!

We fired powerful blasts of energy and they hit him and exploded. Ginormica was now giant.

Ginormica: Time for you to go squish!

She punched Edgar and sent him crashing into a tree.

B.O.B.: I think you need some cleaning with the blob!

B.O.B. covered Edgar in slime.

Missing Link: Lets see how you like messing with me! The Missing Link!

Missing Link slashed Edgar with his claws. Insectisaurus sat on Edgar and smashed him into a pancake.

Dr. Cockroach: SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

He pulled out a blaster and blasted his arms off.

Me: Lets show this ugly bug some teamwork!

Dustin Brooks: You got it! EARTH CYBER KEY POWER!

The Earth Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and enhanced his Earth Ninja Storm Powers 100-fold.

G1 Snarl: Me Snarl, Ready to fight! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his strength and tail strength 100-fold.

Dustin Brooks and Snarl: EARTH STEGOSAURUS CANNONBALL!

Snarl rolled up into a tight ball and Dustin Brooks encased him in a powerful ball of rock and threw him at Edgar and he hit him and slammed into him and bisected him in half.

SPLAT!

Meowth: Time for this cat to pounce! ANIMATRON CYBER KEY POWER!

The Animatron Cyber Planet Key went into his right arm device and enhanced his abilities 100-fold.

Horri-Bull: Lets cause some pain! CYBER KEY POWER!

The Gigantion Cyber Planet Key went into his back and enhanced his Flamethrower Tail 100-fold.

Meowth and Horri-Bull: FLAMETHROWER FURY CLAW SLASHSTORM!

Meowth used his fury swipes and Horri-Bull fired a massive blast of fire and they hit Edgar and he was on fire.

Me: Lets finish this clod!

Agent J: Happy to help! NOISY CRICKET FIRESTORM!

Agent J pulled out his Noisy Cricket and fired a blast and it hit Edgar. But the Recoil from the little gun blew him back with incredible force and i caught him!

Me: Whoa! You okay J?

Agent J: Yeah. The Noisy Cricket has a massive recoil that blows me away every time.

Me: Wow! I remember that. That recoil from that little gun is incredibly powerful.

Agent K: You will pay for your crimes. ION BLAST CANNONBURST!

Agent K fired a powerful ion cannon blast from his energy rifle and it hit Edgar and exploded.

KRABBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Fu: Now you are finished! SCALE BLAST!

Fu turned into Chomei and she released a powerful tornado of scale dust as she spun around and she used Chomei's jaws to ignite the scales and they exploded with incredible power and obliterated Edgar the Bug in an instant in a massive fiery explosion!

KRABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: Whoa! That was powerful!

Nico: No kidding!

Naruto: That's Fu for you. She is the 3rd strongest out of the 9 Jinchuriki.

Me: No kidding.

Agent J: (To the viewers) These guys are just that powerful and no alien will stand a chance against them.

Me: You said it Agent J.

We formed a powerful alliance with the Men In Black and we decided to work with them against their enemies and bring the aliens they catch to justice.

Me: Alien Convicts and bad aliens better beware. (Puts on Sunglasses and holds up an ion blaster) Team Loud Phoenix Storm and the Men In Black are coming for you.

I fired a blast at the camera and the screen turned into sky blue before turning black.

THE END

* * *

Another Fanfiction Complete and another awesome team of power rangers added.

The Men In Black were an awesome Science Fiction movie series! Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones did an awesome job in the movies! Those aliens in those movies were really ugly! Edgar the Bug was an ugly bug though. But some of the aliens were really funny. Like those four aliens that drink coffee. NicoChan11 gave me the ideas for this. Thanks man. Darkhai gave me the idea for the chapter. Thanks dude. Thanks guys. Let me know what you all think. The next chapter for Halloween 2019 is The Nightmare Before Christmas and we're gonna kill Oogie Boogie. And Lana is gonna eat his bugs.

See ya next time.


End file.
